List of Oneshots Part 3
by yugiohfan163
Summary: Yup, the sequel to the sequel. Requests are allowed.
1. Chapter 1

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 1

What if the zombie apocalypse happened...but with monster girl ones?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a dark and stormy night over a small Utah town with the looks of a thunderstorm on it's way with a couple, this being two girls, were stumbling down the road with one holding a bottle.

"Wooh! That party was, hic! Sweeet!" slurred the girl with her friend chuckling while trying to hold her.

"Come on Tracy, don't go hogging the bottle, I want a swig." she tried grabbing it.

"Noooo." whined Tracy holding it away with a pout. "I'm not done with it."

"Give me!" the other girl reached out while Tracy held her back before she blinked and looked up. "Woah."

"What? I was just kidding, you can have a little sip."

"No, look at that." her friend made Tracy look up where they saw a swirling pink spot in the dark clouds with thunder rumbling. "What's that?"

"No idea….wait, maybe we're just seeing things. I mean, this stuff is PRETTY damn good." chuckled Tracy before she took a swig.

"Well yeah, but still." Remarked the girl who rubbed her eyes and heard a loud rumble before the pink spot seemed to grow. "Whoa, hey, I think it's glowing!"

"Maybe it's aliens...hic! Hey, we're down here!" Called Tracy raising her arms up before they heard a loud boom before they saw what looked like a pink cloud expelling downward onto the cemetary making the girl hiccup. "Woah, is that some weird ass fog?"

"I dunno...is it poisonous?" Asked the other girl as she took a drink from the bottle.

"Don't know...wanna go inside and get a closer look?"

"Yes, let's do it!" She hiccuped with a grin as they began to stumble towards the cloud. They had to jiggle the old lock off the gates before pushing them open and walked over where the cloud was gathering while seeing it spread out all around the gravestones and headstones.

"Whoa, it's so freaky… and so pretty! It's like a barbie thriller!" Tracy hiccuped happily as the pink fog began to slowly sink into the ground.

"You said it." Chuckled her friend sitting on a grave marker while both were unaware the pink mist was seeping into the coffins under the ground.

"It feels like I'm in a zombie movie, but like...in the beginning!" Hiccuped Tracy as the dirt in front of some of the graves began to move.

"Shut up!" Laughed the other girl with a hiccup. "You're gonna make me scared."

"Oh don't worry babe, I'll keep you safe." Smirked Tracy moving over and climbed on the girl's lap with a glint in her eyes. "Say, you wanna do it?"

"Ever since we left the bar, but should we like, do it here or go?" She asked as Tracy began to push the girl onto the ground.

"Right here, I'm gonna make you scream my name."

"God that sounds hot, I'm in!" She said as she began to pull her clothes off, both unaware that the ground was starting to move from under them, like something was trying to push it's way out of the ground.

Tracy watched her friends top come off before leaning in and started kissing her while rubbing her sides getting a moan out of her. She felt someone grab her ass and lightly moaned before shivering. "Mmm, Kathy, your hand is so cold!"

"Huh? But I didn't grab you." Remarked Kathy with confusion before feeling some hands grab her breasts from behind making her jump. "Woah! When did your hands get cold? I thought booze got you all warmed up?"

"It did….and my hands are on your sides?" She said in confusion before feeling a pair of arms wrap around her….from behind. Her eyes widened before slowly turning her head. She saw a gray woman's face staring back at her, except her yellow eyes were sunken in and she was covered in dirt. "Oh...my...god!"

The woman let out an incoherent groan while giving Tracy's ass a squeeze with Kathy turning her head to see another woman like the first who was gripping her breasts harder and rubbing them at the same time.

"L-let go of me! W-where did you all come from!" She cried before the ground next to her exploded outwards, showing another girl like the others crawling out of the ground in a torn dress. "Z-Z-Zombies?!"

"Oh shit!" Screamed Tracy who rushed to push the first one off her and swung her bottle against the second's face to make it let go of Kathy and watched it fall back with a groan before pulling her friend to her feet as they turned and saw more hands and woman like the other two rising up out of the dirt with numerous styles of clothes. "We have to get out of here!"

"Agreed!" Kathy cried as they began to run towards the entrance, several hands trying to grab them as they ran. They panted as they ran, breathing in the pink mist as they jumped over a woman in a colonial style dress who looked like she was stuck halfway out of her grave.

The woman groaned while pulling herself up as best as she could with the other girls groaning and began following the two girls who got to the gates and struggled to push them closed.

"Where's the lock?!" Kathy cried as the zombies began to get closer.

"I don't know!" Tracy shouted as the pink mist began to slowly grow. She looked around before spotting it and grabbed it before trying to get it on the spot, but several zombies reached out and grabbed her arms while groaning louder and tried pulling her. "Get off me you freaks!"

"Get the lock on before they eat your arms!" Kathy cried as they began to try to push the gates open. "Hurry and I'll rock your world when we get out of here!"

Tracy groaned and tried shoving them back, but she kept inhaling the pink mist and coughed making her drop the lock and see one latch onto her arm with it's mouth making her go wide eyed, except there was no pain and instead she felt the feeling of a tongue licking her skin with the mouth sucking on the part. "E-Ew! I-it's giving me a hickey!"

"Where's the lock?!"

"I dropped it!" She cried as she tried to pull her arm away.

"...Tracy, I'm going to run for it, I have to warn people!" Kathy shouted as her eyes began to water as she breathed in more pink mist.

"No way! I don't wanna die!" Spoke Tracy while feeling her body growing warm the longer the zombie licked her arm with a few others doing the same without sucking on her arm with one getting it's arm through and grabbing her chest. "Ah!"

"I-I'm sorry, I don't want to do this, but if I warn people we can kill these bitches! I'm sorry." She said as she turned around and began to run away.

"Kathy! Get back here you bitch!"

"I'll have them build a monument to you!" She cried as she breathed in more of the growing pink smoke before she began to feel weird. She stumbled and felt her heart beat increase with her body growing warm. "W-what is happening?" She groaned as grey patches began to slowly appear on her body.

"Kathy! Please, help, please!" Tracy called as her skin began to change as well as her head began to feel weird. She started to feel sensitive and gasped as more zombies licked her arms with the one grabbing her breast making her legs feel like jelly. "S-stop it, please….stop it.." She groaned as her mind began to feel clouded as several zombies tore at her clothes, tearing part of them off.

Kathy panted while trying to keep moving, but her skin became more grey while turning to watch and found herself getting turned on the more Tracy let out groans. She began to slowly turn around to watch as the zombies forced their way through the gates and began to swarm Tracy who's patches of grey skin began to grow larger and larger.

"Ah! H-Hey! Don't go doing, ah!" Moaned Tracy with two zombies squeezing her bare breasts and a few others licking around her body and one rubbing her ass. "P-please...ah...stop…"

"Relax….it'll be fine…" Groaned one zombie who looked like a dance girl from the twenties.

"So soft…" Groaned another one before leaning down and started licking one of the nipples making Tracy go wide eyed and let out a loud moan.

"T-Tracy…" Kathy groaned as her skin began to turn mostly grey as she began to stumble back towards her, her mind starting to focus on one thing and one thing only. "I...want a turn…."

Tracy gasped before feeling another zombie lick her other nipple before latching on it and started sucking making her knees tremble with her whole body feeling like a furnace. "K-Kathy...make it..stop…" She groaned as more zombies began to pour out of the graveyard.

"I can't help it...you look so good…" She groaned as her eyes began to turn yellow as she moved towards her friend, the zombies starting to part for her. She grabbed the breasts and squeezed them before leaning in and pressed their lips together with a moan.

'This isn't the time for that! But...it feels really...good…' She thought as she began to lean into the kiss with a moan. She was getting turned on more and more with her pussy dripping onto the ground before jumping when she felt one of the tongues move up her thigh and towards the spot with her skin becoming more and more grey. 'I-is this really happening, I'm being fucked by zombies? Well...it could be much worse,,,," She thought as the crowd of zombies moved closer as the camera began to panaway to show others slowly making their way to the nearest town.

The camera showed one guy who was dressed up like your stereotypical douchebag who was staring at his phone with boredom and walking down the street with flip flops. "Ugh, why won't those bitches answer their phones, is this because I banged their sisters? It's not my fault they were hotter." He muttered with a frown.

He rounded a corner before he wound up bumping into someone and fell down with his phone dropping and getting cracked. "Hey! What the fuck!? You're gonna pay for that or I'm gonna sue your ass!" He shouted as he looked down at his phone before looking up at the person he bumped into.

"Oooh…" Groaned a pale woman with blond hair who looked sick. "S-Sorry...I didn't see you there."

"Yeah, I bet, now fork over the cash before I have to get my father, he's a lawyer and will sue your dumb ass!" He shouted as he began to look her over. She had a sweater on with a short skirt that exposed her legs where there looked like pink hickeys all over them. 'Huh, I guess this bitch is either a whore or a slut...time to work the old charm.' He thought before grinning. "Well, are you gonna give me some cash or am I going to have to get my money some other way?"

"I...I don't have any on me." She shook her head while looking at him with a gulp as her eyes seemed a little yellow. "But...we could make a deal, right?"

"Oh yeah, I think that could be arranged." he chuckled as he put his arm around her. "Why don't you come with me while we...work out the details, ok?"

She nodded while letting out a groan as he began leading her away down the street. "Thank you...for being so...understanding…"

"Of course, it's a hard economy after all, so how about this, we head back to my place, relax and see where this goes, alright? Then we can talk about my money you owe me."

"Ok...whatever you say." She said with a groan as she looked at him and began to lick her lips. "Let's hurry, I really want to get started…"

''Big time slut, she wants my D like one.' He thought with a grin as they began to near a large, fancy house. 'Maybe if I can play my cards right I can make her my bitch and start out in the pimping business.'

'My whole body is burning up, I can't believe those strange women sucking on my legs would make me wanna get fucked this fast! All I can think about is having sex with this guy.' She thought as he led her into the house. "Is this where you live?"

"Yeah, my dad owns it so I took over the basement, I call it my crib." He said as he led her to a flight of stairs. 'And after I'm done you'll be calling me master, or pimp daddy.'

'God, I need this so bad! I don't know if I can hold it in...why do I need this so bad?!' She thought as she began to rub her legs together as he led her down the stairs. They reached a door he opened and lead her in which showed a large basement with all kinds of stuff a guy would like if he was feeling lonely and bored.

"Alright, so, my master bed is in the back, now let's sit down an-whoa!" He cried as she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the bed, tearing his clothes off as she went. "Hey! Now I'm gonna need to get new clothes!"

"Don't care, fuck!" She groaned as she threw him onto the bed like a ragdoll before pulling off her clothes quickly.

'Shit! She's more horny than me.' Thought the guy grinning at seeing her breasts before she reached down to grab his dick and moved her head down while he swore he saw some grey patches on her neck. 'Huh, I guess she has some dried cum on her or something, she really IS a whore.'

'I need his dick, I need it NOW!' She thought opening her mouth before she slowly took his dick in her mouth without hesitation making him jump.

"Whoa, easy there, no rush here, take it easy." He said as she began to readily suck on his dick. He groaned feeling her tongue and the moistness while his dick was getting hard in no time. 'D-Damn, she isn't holding anything back!' He thought as the grey spots on her began to slowly grow.

'It's so salty, musky, dirty, but it tastes so good!' She thought with a loud moan as she began to suck faster, making him groan as she bobbed her head.

"Oh fuck yeah! You like my big dick don't you babe?" He grinned while putting a hand on her head.

'Yes, I do! It's so tasty, so little but so good, it's so good I could almost eat it!' She thought as her stomach began to growl. She licked all around it to get more taste while lightly pressing her teeth against it while bobbing.

"Hey, watch it, I don't want you to bite my dick off!" Groaned the guy as he felt her teeth move against his dick.

'So good! So good!' She thought as she kept bobbing her head, nibbling his dick a bit as her skin kept growing grey. 'I'll bet he has plenty of sperm inside!'

"H-hey, stop biting my dick!" He groaned as his dick began to twitch. 'Shit, early again!'

'I want sperm!' She thought as his dick twitched again right before he shot his load into her mouth, making her moan in pleasure as her skin began to rapidly turn grey. 'More, more, more, I want more!'

"Ugh, you must be really good at sucki- hey, what's happening to your skin?!" He cried out seeing her head and body becoming grey at a faster rate with her letting out a groan around his cock.

'More, I need more, I need it all!' She thought as she kept sucking rapidly, making him groan.

"H-hey, I already came, now get off of me!" He tried to get her head off, but the teeth made him wince while feeling her grab his balls and start rubbing them.

'I need more, I need it all, I'm going to milk him dry!' She thought as his dick began to slowly turn grey.

The guy panicked and tried harder to get her off, but the more she sucked and licked, the more hard his dick felt. Like it wouldn't stay soft. "H-Hey, what are you doing to me? Stop it!" He cried as he began to feel really stiff.

She groaned before sucking on it extra hard with him seeing his hands start to turn grey. 'I wonder what's happening to him...who cares, we need his white goo!' She thought as his dick started to twitch again.

"Ah fuck! I'm cumming again!" He groaned as he came again, the grey patches growing faster as the girl moaned happily as she sucked up the cum. He panted while gripping her head harder, but found his head clouding over with more lust. 'I...I need to fuck...I need to cum in her!' He thought as he began to move her head back and forth on his dick.

She smiled feeling the movement with her skin turning all grey while her pussy was dripping on the sheets. 'There we go, now give it to me, give it all to me!' She thought as a car began to pull into the driveway outside.

The car door opened to show a black haired girl in a red tank top who was looking pissed. "Where the hell is that bastard, I'm going to fucking kill him!"

"Wait up sis!" Shouted a long blonde haired girl in a white tank top with blue jeans that got out of the passenger seat. "I want a piece of him too!"

"Shut up, you slept with my boyfriend!" Snapped the first girl before marching up to the door. "I'm gonna rip his fucking dick off!"

"Fine, but don't do it right away, I want to fuck him one last time." She said with a grin.

"Shut up you bitch!" She snapped before banging on the door loudly. "Open up you son of a bitch!"

They waited before they began to hear someone coming, but it sounded weird, like they were shuffling towards the door.

"Come on, open up you son of a bitch!"

"See, this is why he wanted me to take care of him, you're so loud."

"Say one more word and I'll rip those hair extensions right out."

Before the blonde could respond the door began to slowly open to show the douche standing there pantsless with his erect penis on display with his skin grey as the girl was slowly following him to the door. "David?"

"Ugh...hey Betsy….Roxanne….fuck?" He groaned as they looked down at his dick and blushed before noticing the girl behind him.

"Uh, who is SHE?" Asked Roxanne with a frown. "Were you fucking another girl behind my back?"

"I'm Angel...fuck?" She groaned as she pushed past David and walked towards the girls with a hungry look on her face.

"Wow David, didn't know you found a bi." Remarked Betsy with a whistle before Roxanne elbowed her. "Oh right, I'm pissed at you too! I thought we had something!"

"Sorry...orgy?" He groaned as he began to move towards them.

"No! We're over you bastard!" Snapped Roxanne before slapping him and turned before stamping off.

"Um….give me a call later, maybe we can have makeup sex later?" Betsy said right before the zombie girl grabbed her wrist. "Hey, like, let go of me!"

"Sex...now…"

"Um, like, I don't know, it's been awhile since I swung that way."

"Betsy, leave the grey bitch alone, let's go!" Snapped Roxanne before David walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey, let go of me asshole, don't you touch me!"

"Sorry….fuck?"

"Forget it! I would sooner fuck a dog than you at this point."

"Arf!"

They turned to see a dog being carried by another grey skinned woman with said woman spewing what looked like a pink mist.

"What the actual fuck is that?!" Roxanne cried as the girl grabbing Betsy began to breath out pink smoke as well.

Betsy coughed and tried waving it away while the other girl with the dog put it down before it ran over to Roxanne and began humping her leg while a small light bite mark on it's back glowed pink.

"Ew! Get off of me you stupid dog!" She cried as the other woman began to slowly approach her, pink smoke billowing out of her nose and mouth like a chimney.

"Sex...sex….sex…"

"No! I am in no mood for sex, and stop fucking smoking what I can only assume is some fucked up vape!" She shouted as she tried to kick the dog off only for it to bite her leg. "Ow! You stupid mutt!"

"Sex...want it now!" Groaned Angel holding Betsy before she grabbed her face and pulled her into a kiss.

Her eyes widened while feeling tongue as the other girl let out pink mist in Roxanne's face while she felt David hold her from behind and the dog bark more with his tail wagging.

"Get away from me, all of you!" She shouted as she tried to move away only for David to grab her breasts and started squeezing them making her jump. "Hey!"

"Sex….now…" He groaned as she blushed as the skin around the dog bite began to turn grey.

Betsy moaned and began kissing Angel back while breathing in some of the pink mist and started rubbing her sides while David's dick rubbed against Roxanne's ass.

'Well...maybe a bit of sex couldn't hurt…' She thought as her mind started to get clouded as the camera pans out to show grey skinned woman interacting with people all over town.

Most of them either groaning or trying to get close to them, while there were a small amount who were managing to strike up conversations.

"So...what's up with the grey skin? Is it body paint?" Asked one guy to a girl in a comic book shop.

"No..all natural." She spoke while looking at the comics with a glazed over look while soaking in the new place and anything she had never seen before.

"So...are you cosplaying? You are really rocking the whole zombie thing with the old clothes, dirt, only thing you need is some patches of rotting flesh." Smiled the man while seeing her stare at him with her mouth slightly open. "How long did it take you to come up with this? You would be amazing at costumes for comic con."

"Well….a few years, I didn't think I'd ever leave…" She groaned as she looked him over. 'Cute, I want.'

"Well you'd make a lot of people happy." He grinned while noticing how her legs were mostly exposed since she was just wearing a large loose robe that was hiked up near her waist. 'Wow… She is really sexy… should I take a shot? I mean, it's not like I have anything to lose.' He thought before the bell near the door rang as it opened. He turned and saw another woman like the first one, but in what looked like an old fashion 17th century outfit. "Hello, can I help you with something?"

"Yes, I'm...looking for someone." She groaned as the first woman frowned.

"Go...away…"

"Well who is it?" He asked while confused why the first one sounded annoyed.

"Just a….companion...and I think I found him…" She groaned with a grin before she began to move towards him.

"I said...go away…" Spoke the first woman blocking her off with a frown.

"No…. go….fuck yourself… I want him." The second girl groaned with a frown as they glared at each other.

The comic guy was surprised before they both turned to him and he saw them start climbing over the counter and reached for him. "Woah! W-What are you doing?"

"Getting you first!" They cried as they each grabbed one of his arms. They pulled him over before dropping down behind the counter and wrapped their arms around him with grins while grabbing at his pants before pulling them down.

"W-Whoa, what are you doing?! Let me go, d-don't you think you're moving a bit fast?!" He asked with a blush.

"No." They replied bluntly before grabbing his dick at the same time before glaring at the other.

"Let him go…..I was here first." Said the first one with a frown.

"No, I want him so I should get him….he smells amazing!"

"I need him more, so fuck off…"

"Yeah, I'm going to fuck him!"

'W-What is happening right now?!" He said with a huge blush as they glared at each other. That's when he saw them turn to his dick and suddenly start licking across the sides and tip at the same time making him jump.

'He will be mine!'

"I-Is this really happening? This has to be a dream!" He groaned as they kept licking. He grabbed their heads while praying to god no real customers walked in.

To his horror he heard the bell ring and paled. 'Crap, if a customer sees us I'll get fired!'

"Hello? Is anyone here…?"

The man looked up and saw a third grey skinned woman wearing what looked like a white girdle that was partially dirty, but other than that, she looked like a sister to the other two had started to split up jobs, one sucking on the tip and the other on his balls.

"Am I late to the party~?" She called with a smile, making the other two freeze.

'Oh shit, she's here.'

"Um, w-who are you?" Asked the man who had a hard time NOT staring at the exposed skin.

"Oh, I'm just the better and more beautiful sister...and I'm stealing you from my cute younger….siblings~." She replied licking her lips making the two blowing him try and suck harder making him groan and hold on to the counter. "Now now girls….you know in the end I'm gonna get him….just like always~."

'Like hell!' They thought as they both simultaneously gave her the finger.

"I-I'm dreaming...I have to be…." The guy said in a daze as the new girl began to approach them, swaying her hips with every step.

"I can milk you for every drop~"

'Only after me!' They thought with a frown as they sucked harder and grinned as his di k started to twitch.

"Oh fuck!"

'YES!' They thought as they began to drink it up as fast as they could.

The man groaned and was stunned with the older sister shaking her head.

"Of course you two would fight over the same guy, the one that obviously belongs to me….and it takes two of you to please him, how sad."

The two zombies flipped her off while their sister climbed on the counter and spread her legs to expose her slit to the man. "Come on here, why don't you leave the kiddy rides and come ride the main attraction~."

"Wait, for real?"

"Yep, I'll definitely please you~...So come on, leave my baby sisters for me~."

"No fair Elizabeth, you always do this!"

"We got to him first!"

"Hmmmm…. Nah, I think I'll just take him~." She said with a grin as she gestured to him to come to her.

The man gulped before moving over while inwardly cheering. 'Yes! Yes! I'm gonna lose my virginity!'

"No! Please, I won't lose to that big titted slut again! I-I'll let you fuck me!" Called the first one desperately.

"No me!" Spoke up the second one.

"Sorry ladies, but just like in life...I beat you both~." Called the third one before she grabbed him with a grin. "You get to cum over and over in me….no matter what."

"No! We won't let you!" Cried the other two before tackling them, knocking them behind the counter as the camera began to panaway.

This time it showed one zombie stumbling down a back alley with a groan and looking around in confusion. "Hello? Is anyone….there?" She groaned as she stumbled forward.

She was looking for anyone to have sex with, but she was finding nothing. She did however spot a flashing neon sign with what looked like a picture of a woman as part of it making her tilt her head.

"I don't remember that when I was alive." She groaned as she walked towards it before seeing an old metal door built into the wall. "Hello?" She gave a knock on it and waited before it opened to show a tall guy with a muscle shirt, shades, and the word 'bouncer' on his chest. "Sex?"

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about?" He asked with a frown.

"Sex...with me?"

"Look lady, I'm not in the mood for paying, but if you came here wearing that get up, I'm guessing you're looking for a job."

"A...job?"

"Yeah, so come on in, the manager will talk to you and get you set up." He said as he pulled her inside before locking the door.

She blinked as the bouncer lead her through a hallway while seeing the place was lit up with flashing lights, music being played, and women dancing while men were watching. "Sex?"

"What? No, don't say that here, what if there's a cop? We can't have anyone banging the girls, they would shut us down." He said before reaching a door that said 'manager'. He gave it a loud knock. "Hey boss! A new girl is here wanting a job!"

"Is she hot?" Called back a males voice as a females moan came from the office.

"Eh decent, but I prefer girls with more junk in the trunk."

"That works for me, we'll work on it later, two of my best girls didn't show up today, Betsy and Roxanne, so we need replacements, so she'll do!" Replied the man with a grunt. "Get her into her new uniform and get her on stage."

"Yes sir." He said before leading the zombie away. "Don't mind him, guys a horndog, but he's good on paying us."

"Sex now?"

"No, you just gotta look hot, shake your ass, and make sure the guys keep the ones flying."

"Then sex?"

"Once you're done." He said as they walked past the dancing girls. "Look, just put something hot on, alright?"

"Like what?"

"Like a bikini. Look, just talk to the girls, they'll deal with you." He said before opening a door and pushing her in.

She stumbled before seeing several females sitting in front of makeup mirror getting ready and grinned. She walked up to a random one with her hands outstretched making the girl notice and turn around.

"Who are you?"

"Lucy." She said before wrapping her arms around her and placing her lips on her neck and sucking, giving her a hickey.

"Woah!" Jumped the girl with a few others noticing and chuckling. "Ok, that's a little too touchy feely for a first meeting. Just who is this girl?" She whispered to a girl next to her.

"I don't know, maybe she's new? I heard they kiss people to great them in south america." She said as the zombie stopped kissing her before hugging another girl and giving her a hickey too.

"Well do they have girls there with grey skin? Cause I never heard of that."

"I dunno, maybe it's cosplay?" She asked curiously as the zombie girl kept moving from girl to girl and soon they all had hickeys. "Um, what's your name? You new?"

"I am Lucy...you're now my sisters, time for sex!" She called with a smile as the skin around the hickeys started to turn grey.

"Hold up there new girl." Frowned one girl with long red head plucking her eyebrow. "I don't know what your deal is, but there's no fooling around allowed on the job. If you're foreign or something, then learn quickly that here it's every girl for themselves."

"...But you're changing now…. Soon you'll be like me, see!"She said as she pointed to one of their necks.

The girl looked at her neck and went wide eyed seeing the grey spreading. "Holy shit!"

"What the hell just happened?!" Another cried as they rushed to the mirrors to look at themselves.

"We have sex now?"

"No! What is happening...and why do I feel...hot?" Asked one as the grey skin kept spreading.

"You gave us some kind of disease!" Growled the redhead walking up and grabbed her by the front of her clothes. "What is it!"

"Just what I am, two hours ago I was in a grave….sex now?" She asked as the girls paled even more.

"Wait...so...you're a...zombie!"

She nodded as the redhead let go and stumbled back in horror with a few of them crossing their legs since they were feeling warmer. "I want to have sex now...can we?" She asked as she tilted her head curiously.

"Someone call the cops!"

"I want sex now!"

"Ladies! The crowds getting impatient, get out there now!" Called out a bouncer before leaving and didn't notice the change in skin color.

"Ugh, let's figure this shit out later, between turning into a virus and pissing off the boss I'd rather end up a zombie." Muttered one girl as some began to walk towards the stage, their skin starting to turn grey faster with each step.

With the men outside, they were whooping and cheering as the girls came out, but when the smell of smoke and musk hit their noses, their bodies felt like they were burning up.

'Damn it, did the ac break down again?" Muttered one girl as she made her way to a pole. When she got there she looked down at the men and couldn't help but feel hungry as she stared at them.

"Wooh! Shake it baby!" Called one guy tossing one's on the stage while most of the girls started to feel their minds clouding over.

'My head, it feels so...weird… god, I feel so horny, I feel like I just need a guy right NOW!' Thought the redhead as she began to lick her lips.

Other girls had the same thoughts and weren't dancing or shaking their asses with the music going, but instead staring at various men with their nether regions getting hot.

"Hey, what's up with you girls, start shaking your asses!"

"I paid to see you dance dirty, now dance!"

"So hot...oh fuck it!" Spoke one woman before jumping a guy and knocking the chair back before slamming their lips together with a moan.

"Huh?! What the he-!" Another guy started before he was tackled too. Soon all the girls were jumping off stage to grab a guy or the occasional waitress and were kissing them. Anyone not tackled were stunned or confused while a few feeling jealous and the rest questioning if this was all part of the show and would cost them extra.

"Whoa, what the hell are you girls doing?!" Shouted the bouncer before getting tapped on the shoulder. He turned around to see the first zombie girl staring at him with a grin.

"Time for sex!" Before jumping up and wrapped her limbs around his body and started kissing him making him stumble backwards.

The camera began to panaway as loud moans began to come from the strip club as the entire town began to devolve into complete and utter chaos. Anyone not changed ran off as fast as they could while anyone who was changed slowly stopped banging, for now, and began to make their way out to find more prey after anyone left became like themselves.

(Timeskip)

The screen showed a news report and showed said reporters, a man and woman, as a screenshot of outside was shown.

"This is an emergency broadcast for the entire country. Several hours ago these odd and strange creatures appeared all around. Most have called them Zombies like in the movies, due to their walking pace and dull expressions with pale skin color. Surprisingly most of them seem to be female and just like in the movies they seem to infect anyone via a scratch or bite. The only difference is that instead of looking undead or bleeding, all of them look like perfectly fine women." spoke the man as the screenshot showed the zombies going down a hallway with people running in terror.

"Scientists have also confirmed that these kinds of Zombies seem to actually nibble on the skin, instead of biting through it. Several eyewitnesses have confirmed that they act more like loose hookers looking for a good time rather than flesh eating monsters." spoke the woman wiping some sweat from her forehead. "So far the military is trying their best to hold them at bay and hopefully stop them, but these Zombies are stronger than in the movies."

"Not only stronger, they seem to be getting smarter as time goes by as they're still capable of understanding human speech and even have used teamwork." he gestured to showing a man getting pulled away by several. "We dare not show what they do since it would be too mature for the audience. But for any of you single men hoping for a 'good time', then stop right there because that seems to be the direct route into becoming a Zombie."

"All civilians are to hide and lock your doors and windows, they will go after any and all easy to capture humans." spoke the woman feeling warmer. "Several accounts have given us details on how a single scratch or nibble could lead to a change. The first matter is feeling warm, such as some sort of a fever like symptoms."

"Another involves dry throat." spoke the man while his co-reporter guzzled from her bottle. "We also have reports of the skin slowly turning dull and grey, before the person starts to lose their sense of self."

"Hey, is it hot in here or is it just me?" asked the woman undoing the top of her blouse while not seeing her skin turning grayish and let out a low incoherent groan making the people watching and in the studio turn to her.

"Samantha, are you feeling ok?"

"Of course, just a bit warm." she replied before looking at him and felt her mind slowly clouding over and forget they were live on the air. "Hey Jerry, did you do something with your hair?"

"Um, no, it's the same like it was yesterday." he replied before seeing her skin and went wide eyed. "Samantha, are you SURE you're ok? I mean, did you get a cold or...maybe get scratched by something?"

"Just some woman I passed by in the studio." she stood up while undoing her blouse making the viewers and staff feel a sinking feeling. "But I'm burning up all over and need some help out of these clothes."

"Oh god, you're one of them!" he screamed just before she tackled him onto the floor as the cameraman screamed and the people started running away with the shot showing Jerry trying to crawl away as Samantha dragged him behind the desk.

"I need your sperm Jerry~"

"Waaaah!"

The ones watching were even more scared and started either getting stuff ready to get away, or went on barricading the windows and doors.

"Damn it, damn it damn it damn it!" Shouted one guy as he hammered several boards over his window. "I knew this day would come, I knew zombies existed, I just thought I'd be able to beat them! This is nothing like the video games!"

"Game over man, game over!" Spoke his roommate moving the table in front of the door to grab other stuff. "We gotta get out of dodge, go to some farm out in the middle of nowhere! Zombies never go there!"

"Yeah, that's a good plan, an amazing plan, except for the fact we're in the middle of a fucking city, neither of us know where a farm we could stay at is, and the city is being overrun!" His roommate shouted in annoyance. "We can't leave Jerry, we just have to hold up here and try to wait it out."

"Oh yeah, because that ALWAYS works out." Remarked Jerry sarcastically while pulling the curtains closed.

"Yeah, but in almost every zombie movie the entire group almost dies trying to either enter or leave a city!" The roommate said before they heard a knocking on the door. They paled and looked at the door before covering their mouths and slowly moved to the kitchen as quietly as possible.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?" Called a female voice, making them pale even more.

'Shit, is it a zombie?!' They both thought simultaneously.

"Can someone open the door? I need some help."

The two guys shook their heads and made sure to lock the backdoor of the kitchen while grabbing some knives.

'We can't let her in, that's the number one mistake in all zombie movies!' Jerry thought as the girl kept knocking.

"Is anyone home? Please answer the door!" She called while the knob jiggled. "I need to get away from them!"

'Just go away, this has to be a trap!' Jerry thought as the pounding on the door got louder.

"Hey, I said let me in! Do it now, please!"

"If it's just one maybe we can take it." Whispered the roommate. "We can jump her and cut her head off before she gets to either of us."

"You idiot! For all we know there's a crowd out there right behind her! We'd be swamped in seconds!" Whispered Jerry with a frown while looking at the door and spotted the extra locks. "I'm gonna double lock it to be safe."

"Be careful man, one wrong move and we are screwed, literally!" He hissed as Jerry began to slowly crawl towards the door.

"Is no one home? I could have sworn I saw a light on though…"

Jerry gulped while slowly reaching for the chain lock and slowly began to put it in place and trying to keep from making a sound with him holding his breath.

"Is there no one here then? I'm giving you one last chance, please, let me in!"

Jerry got the chain lock in place and carefully turned another lock in place while it went silent.

"Aw man, maybe there's someone in the next house."

Both of them listened closely as the footsteps walked away and waited before sighing in relief.

"Thank god, I thought she would never leave." Jerry sighed in relief. "Jackson, you can come out now, we're safe."

Jackson moved out and wiped his forehead. "Thank god, I thought we were gone for-"

Thump

Both perked up while hearing footsteps, only they sounded like they were coming under them making Jerry pale.

"Jackson...did you lock the backdoor to the basement?"

"I thought you did that."

"...Shit, lock the door now, I'll grab water and food and move it upstairs, it seems we have to abandon the main floor!"

"Right!" Jackson got up and rushed towards the stairs, but tripped over a soda can and fell down with a groan. "Ow."

"Hurry-" Jerry was cut off when he saw a pale grey hand burst from the floorboards and grab onto Jackson's ankle. "Fuck!"

"AAAAAH! It's got me!" He cried as several more hands bursted through the floor.

"Hang on!" Jerry ran over as they grabbed Jackson's leg while he held his knife up and began stabbing at as many in his sight. "Let go of him you undead bitches!"

"Ow….that hurts!" Groaned a voice as some of the hands retreated under the floor.

"Come on man!" Jerry grabbed Jackson's leg and began lugging him up the stairs while they heard groans. "They're inside, oh god they're inside!"

"Shit shit shit, we're screwed! We have to get out of here!" replied Jackson as they reached the next floor. "Wait, the attic!"

"Good call!" The two ran over and grabbed the string, pulled it down to bring the ladder out, and rushed to get up as fast as they could.

When the ladder was pulled up and it was shut, the two let out sighs of relief while it was pitch black all around them.

"Finally...we're safe!"

"Yeah...unless they try to get up here."

"Dude, don't jinx it! I feel my heart trying to jump out of my chest." frowned Jerry while he patted his chest and felt something soft climb on his lap. "Hey, looks like Tabby was sleeping up here."

"Well at least we won't go nuts, we have a cat to keep us company." Remarked Jackson sarcastically and felt a tongue licking his hand. "She must be hungry, or just wants a little attention. Lucky, she doesn't need to worry about being bitten or attacked by the undead."

"Yeah, I was a bit worried that we'd lost her. Hey, did you hear about the zombies getting to pets? I heard they start to mutate and stuff once they're bit."

"Well I think that's a bit silly. I mean why go after pets?" Asked Jackson before digging out a small flashlight and shined it down to show a black and white cat on Jerry's lap while it licked his fingers. "Hey girl, did you get a nice nap?"

The cat meowed happily as it kept licking his fingers while they chuckled.

"Hey, do we have any food up here for her?" Jerry asked curiously.

"I'm not sure, let me check." Replied Jackson before moving his flashlight behind them before paling and went wide eyed. "Oh...sweet...god."

"Huh? What's the matter Jackson, you look like you've seen a….they're here, aren't they?" He asked nervously.

Jackson nodded since the light was shining on a group of zombies all grinning making him drop the light which rolled and shined a little on Tabby who meowed while her fur was starting to look grey.

"So….you boys come here often~?" One asked before they all lunged at the now screaming boys.

Down in the middle of the city showed the military rolling up and getting a barricade ready cutting off the central part from the rest of the blocks.

"Come on men! At the rate these bastards are moving, they'll be here any second!" Yelled the general with men loading up their rifles. "Zombies or not, we won't let this happen like in the movies. If shooting them in the body won't work, then make sure to blow their heads off! If you use bullets use the machine gunes! At the very least those will help keep them back and lend us some time."

"General!" one soldier ran over. "We've got snipers on every building around here ready to go."

"Good, if need be make sure we got a trench of C4 ready, we'll make sure they can't spread their disease by burning them to cinder."

Another soldier came up to him and saluted before saying. "Sir, the men are ready, and good timing, our intel says that the horde is only three blocks away from the nearest snipers range and they're coming in fast, they should be here soon."

"Alright, listen up men! Those walking pale bitches are gonna be on our asses! Make sure to give them hell when I give the signal!"

"Yes sir!" One said as they saluted him before walking away.

"General, I have a question, we've seen these things attack both men and woman, but why have we only been mainly fighting female zombie, I don't even think some of the men here has ever even SEEN a male zombie." Said one soldier.

"Well I have a theory on that. It's possible these undead bastards go after people who aren't affected of the opposite gender first. Like if there was a woman and man, but a male zombie, I think it would most likely go for the woman first, and vise versa with a female zombie. Frankly I didn't think this was real and some dream, but the fact remains this IS real, and not something to take lightly. Our job is to wipe them out because there is no way in HELL I am gonna let them spread their infection all over our home! So keep this in mind soldier, if you see anyone you once knew in that group, you best keep firing. Whatever they are now, they sure as hell ain't human, do I make myself clear?"

"Sir yes sir!" He said before walking away.

"General! I have intel that the horde is starting to enter the snipers ranges, do they have the order to open fire?"

"Yes, but remember to use silencers, I don't want them spotted until we've got them in our sights and can cover them. Make sure they keep an eye on the ones in the back in case they try to make a run for it, we're not leaving a single one alive."

"Yes sir. You have permission to fire at will, silencers only." He said into a radio. Soon they began to hear a soft sound that began to get louder and louder, it sounded like a groan mixed with a moan.

"General sir! Look!" Cried one soldier pointing ahead. Turning the corner of the main street they were on was a large horde of zombies, most of them female but there were a few males in the crowd, they were only ten blocks from the army.

"I knew this day would come….open fire! I'm giving you all extra bonuses for each one of these bitches you put down!"

"Sir yes sir!" Called the soldiers taking aim and looking through the scopes at the group while a few of their tanks started to slowly turn towards the direction with the crowd registering the barricade and men right down the street.

"Sex...sex...SEX!" They groaned as they began to run towards the barricades, large smiles of lust and hunger on their faces.

"Remember! Try to take out their heads to put them down fast!" Called the general before the soldiers began firing bullets and rockets at the crowd with explosions and zombies dropping when the bullets hit them. "Whatever you do do not stop firing! Where is my incendiary squad, front and center, I want flamethrowers putting up a solid wall of flames between them and the barricades, if it's one thing we know, it's those bitches hate fire!"

"Over here sir!" called one man as a group ran over with flamethrowers and took positions while they saw the crowd keep going even though several had been blown up or others were laying on the ground with bullets in their heads.

"Sex!"

"Almost there….activate the first minefield!" Souted the general.

"Yes sir!" Shouted a soldier before hitting a button. Soon zombies began to explode as soon as they stepped on the ground, the deadly payload underneath them tearing large holes in the horde.

"SEX!" Yelled more of them as they ran as fast as they could with more getting shot and others getting blown back from the tank shells while others getting picked off by the snipers.

"Do not let up, remember they are just dead humans, they might be a bit stronger, but they will die the same as the live ones, we will not fall today, remember your families and friends these undead bitches took from you, show them no mercy for you will find none from them!" The general shouted as he got into a machine gun turret and began to fire into the crowd.

"This is for my girlfriend!" Yelled a soldier shooting one zombie in between the eyes with one soldier loading a mortar shell in the cannon before it went flying up and blasted a dozen back.

"For my mother you bastard!" He muttered as he loaded another while another pulled the pin out of a grenade and threw it into the crowd, exploding and covering several with napalm.

"This is for my sisters you undead son of a bitch! I got plenty for all of you!" He yelled chucking a second while the group of zombies began to slowly part into two groups on the sides, making the soldiers just keep firing, but one of the snipers saw something zooming by them and went wide eyed.

"Vehicle! Sir! There's a vehicle driving through the crowd and heading towards the barricade!"

"What?! Is it friendly or an enemy, we need to know now before it's to close for the tanks to safely blow up!" The general shouted with a frown.

"It's a regular SUV, but...a zombie's inside! It's driving it!" He spoke before he tried shooting at the tires, but it swerved away in time and went faster. "It's gonna ram the barricade!"

"Fuck! Men, new orders, focus all tanks and artillery shells on the road and the car, and prepare the trench for detonation, if this thing gets through the barricade we're gonna have to make sure those bitches don't get past us."

"Sir yes sir!" They saluted and took aim before unloading rounds and rounds at the SUV which was getting pelted, but kept on driving before a tank fired and caused the front part of it to wind up flipping and started to flip towards the soldiers in the air.

"SCATTER!" The general shouted as the men ran for cover while several kept firing their guns at the zombies before the truck landed on the ground. "Men! Make sure the zombie is killed and keep the crowd away at the same time!"

They nodded with two soldiers moving towards the car with their rifles while aimed at the window and didn't see anything come out before the door fell down making them take aim as a zombie slowly crawled out with a groan.

"Ow…. that wasn't very nice…"

"Sir, it's alive!"

"Shoot it!"

The zombie looked up at the men taking aim with one of them going wide eyed and gasped.

"M...M...Martha?"

"Andrew? Is that you?" She asked with a large grin.

"What are you men waiting for, kill her! Or did you forget about the horde outside the barricade that we still have to deal with?!"

"B-But sir! T-This is my fiance."

The general walked over and grabbed the rifle before taking aim and shot the zombie in the head making it drop to the ground. "I made this clear, once they change they aren't human anymore. She might look like the Martha you knew, but right now she's a monster."

"B-But-"

"No buts! We have a war to fight, we all lost people, you are not the first one to see your lover as a zombie, but we are protecting one of the only safe areas left, if we give every civilian we are protecting will get overrun!"

"Sir! The crowd is thinning out!" Called a soldier with the two groups beginning to lessen from the constant barrage.

"Good, keep up the attack, the fight isn't over until we've burned every last body! They want you to let your guard down." The general ordered as he marched back to the turret.

The shooting kept on going with each zombie falling or being torn to pieces until the last one finally fell and soldiers began to slowly stop and lower their weapons.

"Sniper unit, how's it look on your end?"

"So far so good, it looks like we got most of them, a few tried to run away but we got them, we'll keep an eye out while the clean up crew starts the incendiary sweep."

"Yes sir."

"You heard 'em men, it's time to clean this mess up. I want every single piece burned to nothing but ashes. Don't leave even the tiniest hair or fingernail behind or it'll be your hide! Do I make myself clear?"

"Sir yes sir!" a dozen men in full contamination suits, gas masks and flamethrowers said as they saluted him. They headed out over the barricade while one moved over to Martha's body and began firing flames over it much to Andrew's sadness as he turned away and tried to keep strong.

'It's not Martha, it's not Martha.'

"Andrew, we need to talk." The general said with a frown. "Meet me in my tent."

"Yes sir."

The two men walked away and over to a large tent while the other men cheered in victory. Andrew stood at attention while the general walked behind his desk with a serious expression.

"You know why I asked you here, don't you?"

"Yes sir...it's about how I froze up with my fiance, isn't it?"

"Exactly. I made it clear to shoot even if you saw faces you knew, but you hesitated. What would you have done if she had even bitten one of the men?"

"Sir, with all due respect, the crash from the car probably made it hard for her to even-"

"I DON'T CARE!" He shouted as he slammed his hand on the table. "You were not only risking your life, but the lives of your fellow soldier, the lives of their families, of every one we are protecting! Do you have any idea how many people those things have taken from us, they're already spreading to several countries, and the way it's looking they aren't stopping, so ask yourself how pissed I am at you didn't shoot your dead fiance?"

"...um, extremely."

"Exactly, now I understand it's hard to kill family and friends, no one in this army signed up for that but they are already gone! They are not your family, they are creatures that want to destroy us."

"But, couldn't there be some cure made if we brought one back?"

The general shook his head. "Don't you think we looked into that? After the president's wife was turned she was sent to our countries top research center. One week later it's a zombies nest. We learned nothing and lost our best scientists and researchers, so studying these things have been deemed far too dangerous to be kept alive."

Andrew looked down with shame before one soldier ran in with panic.

"General! We've got a problem, a huge one."

"What is it soldier?" He asked with a frown. "Has there been a complication with the clean up of the bodies?"

"That's putting it mildly, you gotta see for yourself."

"Fine." He said as he pulled out his sidearm and left the tent. "So what am I supposed to be looking at exactly?"

"That." The soldier pointed out to the street as the squad was burning the parts, or at least trying to, if there wasn't some pink mist coming from each piece and keeping the flames away.

"What the hell, why aren't those corpses burning, what is that pink mist?!" He asked in confusion.

"We don't know, it just started coming out as soon as the men tried to burn them."

"Damn it, new orders, I want every soldier wearing gas masks, for all we know this shit is what caused this whole mess, and someone find us a way to destroy those bodies!"

"Sir yes sir!" he saluted before they heard what sounded like a strange roar/moan mix and saw the pink mist starting to glow before they saw pieces slowly coming back together. "Oh sweet mother of god."

"God had nothing to do with this….defensive positions! Everyone!" He shouted before grabbing the nearest soldier. "Not you, you have a new mission, get out of here and evacuate the civilians, then spread the word, our leaders need to know this!"

"I'm on it sir!" He saluted before running off as the other men were stunned as bodies were being stitched back together by the mist at a fast pace.

"Men! Prepare the C-4, if they manage to overrun us we are fighting to the last man then blowing those bitches to hell for good!" The general shouted as the soldiers nodded their heads.

"Sir yes sir!"

"Mmm...that...wasn't...nice…" Spoke one zombie with her mouth reforming while cracking her fingers.

"Honey, you're about to learn we are everything but nice." A soldier shouted before trying to shoot her again in the head. The bullet went through making her head rear back and him smirk, but he lost it when her head moved back in the right spot before the bullet fell out with a string of mist coming from the bullet hole. "W-What the hell?!"

"That….hurt….kiss to make it feel...better~." She said with a smile before she began to run towards him.

"Ah! Fire! Fire! Fire!" Cried one soldier in panic as more zombies began to do the same even if they were half formed.

"SEX!"

"Hold the line, don't let any of them pass!" The general shouted angrily.

"They won't stay down!" Yelled one soldier before seeing a male zombie running towards them with two female ones on his shoulders. "Stay back, stay back you freaks! I won't die here!"

"Don't worry, you won't be dying!" Called one before she was pulled back and got thrown at him.

"Aaah!" He cried as she collided into him, wrapping her arms and legs around him before she began to pull him into a kiss.

"Oh god! They got Ted!" Yelled one soldier who raised his gun before the other female got thrown and knocked him over.

"Oh god, not Fred!" Cried another before the male jumped on him. "No, no, nooooooo!"

"You bastards!" yelled the general turning the turret at them and began firing while keeping himself from turning it away from his own men since they were already too late.

"I want the leader!" Cried one as she began to rus at him, soaking up his bullets like they were paintballs.

"The hell you're getting to him!" Yelled one soldier with a gas mask pulling out a combat knife and tackled her before stabbing into her neck over and over.

"H-Hey, stop it!" She giggled as pink mist began to leak out her neck wound and start to flow towards him.

"Just die you bitch!" He yelled while other soldiers saw zombies reaching the barricade and trying to climb over it.

"Nope~." She giggled before grabbing his knife. She pulled it out of his hands and quickly cut his mask off. "You're mine now~."

"Ah!" He tried covering his mouth while she rolled them around with her on his waist while he tried crawling away.

"Aw come on, are you scared of little old me~?" She called with a smile as she kept trying to kiss him.

"Suck grenades you bitch!" Yelled one man running over and held her head back before stuffing a grenade in her mouth before pulling the pin. Her eyes went wide as he kicked her away before grabbing the guy on the ground and pulling him away right before her head exploded.

"Are you nuts? You nearly killed me too!"

"It was either that or let you end up a zombies bitch! Now get ready to keep fighting!" He yelled before looking at the body which twitched and slowly sat up with the head beginning to reform. "Oh fuck me! Not even a grenade to the head?"

"T….th….that...was…..very….RUDE!" She shouted angrily as she began to march towards them angrily.

"Ah! Get off me!" Screamed one soldier as he was being pulled over the barricade by three zombies who giggled.

"Nope, we're gonna have fun~." They called as one soldier began to look around nervously.

"Damn it, this is hopeless, we're being overrun… I have to get out of here!" He turn and rushed towards a nearby jeep. "Screw being court martialed, I wanna live!"

"Hey, get back here!" Shouted the general with a frown. "Damn it, get back here and do your job!"

"Screw you! I'm not turning into the undead!"

"Traitor!" He shouted before hearing a giggling right next to him.

"Don't worry, we'll get him, but first it's your turn~."

The general's eyes widened before turning and found himself jumped on by a zombie with a chest big enough to smother his face making him stumble back. "Get off of me you undead bitch!" He shouted as he tried to shoot her only for her to quickly smack his gun away.

"Ah ah ah, no foreplay, let's get to the fun part~" She said licking her lips before grabbing his face and pulling him into a kiss as she started to tear off his pants.

The general groaned and tried shoving her off while a few others started to climb the barricade with a couple managing to get into the tanks where some men were.

"No, no no no no no!"

"Let me at your missle big guy~!"

"Hit the C-4!" Shouted the general who tried to pull himself away only for her to grab his face and restart the kiss.

One soldier rushed towards a red button, but he found himself blocked off by two twin zombies who wore bikinis making him hesitate. "Get out of my way!"

"And let you kill all these cute catches here? No thank you!" Said the one on the right.

"What say you lose….the pants? For fun." Spoke the one on the left.

"Sorry, but I like being human!" He shouted as he tried to run past them and hit the button. 'I can't fail!'

The twins cut him off while grabbing his arms and held them against their bodies with grins.

"Let me go, don't you touch me!" He shouted as he struggled to get free.

"Sorry, but your ours now…"

"...And we want to have fun~."

"Ahhh!" He screamed as they pinned him down while the whole area got swarmed by zombies with moans and groans soon following.

Meanwhile the deserter drove as fast as he could, passing fleeing civilians as he looked for some place safe from the oncoming horde. "Oh god, oh god, oh god almighty! I gotta get the word out, everyone! Whatever you do don't stop!"

He looked around desperately as he drove the jeep, his mind racing. 'Damn it, what do I do, I can't fight them, I'm wanted now and I've seen them, they're never going to stop, what am I going to do now?'

"Ahhh!" Screamed a woman running from an alley with several male zombies following. "HELP!"

'How did those get here? Should I stop and help? It's not like I can stop them….' He thought as he began to slow down as he saw them get closer to the woman. "Hey you! Get in!"

"Ok!" She cried as she jumped in before he hit the gas and sped off. "Thanks, they almost had me."

"Don't thank me yet, there's a huge ass hoard back there and they're immortal! We couldn't kill one of them! They...They just kept coming!"

"What?! Then what are we supposed to do, what's the army's plan on protecting us?!" She cried as he shook his head.

"We don't have one, and my entire squad just got over run, I'm getting the hell out of here!"

"Please tell me you're joking. There's no way they could have been wiped out! I mean...they're just zombies!"

"That's the thing! We wiped them out, we just slaughtered them and were about to burn them when this pink mist appeared a-and they just regenerated! Ones that had been blown to a million pieces were putting themselves back together, bullet holes mended themselves, and we just couldn't keep them down after that!" He spoke with a gulp. "That's why I'm getting as far away as possible and hiding out from this whole mess."

"B-but what about the rest of us, you're supposed to protect us!"

"I can't, if I did I would only be stalling them for a minute, you can't stop them!" He replied while swerving the jeep to avoid hitting anyone. "You're better off either joining me or finding the deepest hole you can find."

"I-I don't know what to do!" She cried when suddenly they started to hear people screaming in fear behind them. The lady turned around and paled when she saw the zombie crowd running down the street. "Oh god! There's so many of them!"

"Damn it, they arrived sooner than I thought!" The soldier yelled before looking around desperately. "We need to hide, NOW!"

"Um...there! I think I see a mall, there are plenty of hiding places there!"

"Perfect! Hang on!" He shouted as he revved the engine and drove straight for the entrance. "Hold on!"

"Woah!" She held onto the seat while the jeep swerved down a side street. "Hey, don't go trying to kill us before we get there!"

"I'm just trying to get there before the horde!" He yelled back while gunning the engine as hard as possible. "Once we're there we should split up, it'll make it harder for those bastards to find us both."

"Haven't you ever heard there's strength in numbers? No way am I walking around alone in a shopping mall with zombies in the city!"

"Well we can't hide together! It's easier for them to catch them both or for one of us to give away both of our hiding places!" He frowned while driving the jeep up to the doors and stopped. "So we split up or get turned! Your choice lady!"

"Ugh….fine! But if I get caught before you I'm going to be pissed!" She shouted as they got out and ran into the mall.

'You'll be undead before you can even curse me out.' He thought as they began to split up before they heard a groan inside the mall. 'Shit, are they already here?'

"Oh no, they're here!" Panicked the woman.

"Shut up, you're basically announcing to them that you're here!" He whispered to her before he began to carefully walk away, trying not to make any sound. 'Maybe I can ditch her if things get dicey.'

'Wait for me, I'm not letting a soldier leave me now!' She thought as she began to follow him as fast as she could. 'Please don't let there be zombies in here, I'm too young to be worm food!'

'Why are you following me?! We just agreed to split up!' He thought as he tried not to groan. 'Damn it!'

That's when another groan was heard, making them stop immediately. They paled as they saw a girl slowly begin to limp out of a store, unaware that they were there. 'We need to hide now!'

The girl stumbled near the fountain while the soldier and woman ducked down behind a bench quickly.

"What are we going to do?!" Hissed the woman quietly as they heard the zombie groan.

"For starters, zip your lip. Second, get away from her as quietly as possible."

"Ok, but how do we do that?" She whispered quietly.

"Tiptoe." He whispered before pulling out a small penny holder and made sure the zombie was looking away before chucking it as it hit a water fountain and made a loud ding.

"Huh? Who's….there?" She groaned as she turned towards the fountain.

"Time to move!" He said quietly as they began to tiptoe as fast as they could to the nearest store. They kept their eyes on the girl and ducked into a furniture shop and hid behind a bed while letting out sighs of relief. "That was close."

"Yeah….so what now, we just hide here forever?" She whispered nervously as they heard the zombie groan.

"No, we….we try to stay hidden as long as possible and wait till this blows over."

'How does a zombie fucking apocalypse blow over?!' She thought as she suppressed a groan.

"There's just one, meaning if we tie her up and toss her away somewhere, we don't gotta worry about being turned."

"Wait...you want to capture and tie up a zombie?! Are you insane?" She groaned.

"Would you rather we let it walk around and try getting us in our sleep?"

"Well….no….but how do we get it without it biting us or turning us?"

"Simple, you distract it while I go and get something to muffle it and get some rope."

"Ok….but I have a bad feeling about this, when should we do it?"

"Now!" He called as he pushed her out from behind the bed.

"Hey!" She yelled which alerted the zombie making it slowly turn around. "You asshole!"

"I'd start running if I were you!"

"Hello….sex?"

"U-Um, sure?" The woman gulped before running away from the store. "Just follow me!"

"Really...that's a first…" She groaned with a smile. "I...call...top…." She started following the lady with the soldier sighing in relief and rushed out of the store in the other way to find a hardware store.

"All right, all I need is to find something to tie her up and gag her, just some rope and a…. That might work." He said with a small blush before spotting a sex shop that had a bondage display in the window. 'How the hell does this place have something like that?'

"Wait….why are….you running?" the zombie groaned as she tried to catch up to her.

"Um...foreplay!" Called the woman who narrowly avoided the zombie's hands. 'Come on! Hurry up!'

"I...don't like this….wanna fuck!" She groaned as tried to grab her again.

"N-not yet!" Cried out the woman rounding a corner while feeling one of the fingers nearly grab the back of her shirt.

"Now!" She groaned before someone tackled her from behind. "He-!" She started before something was shoved into her mouth, gagging her.

"Gotcha!" Smirked the soldier who grabbed some leather and began using it to wrap up her wrists while sitting on her with her squirming.

"Where the hell were you, she almost got me! And….is that a ball gag?" She asked in confusion.

"Don't ask, apparently this is the only mall where you can publicly get this stuff." He replied while tying up the legs with the zombie trying to bite through the gag.

"So what, you're tying her up with kinky bondage shit?!" She cried with a blush.

"Hey, it was the first thing I saw!" He snapped while getting off the girl. "Besides, it worked didn't it?"

"Well...yeah, but what do we do with bondage girl now?"

"Stuff her in a closet, now grab her arms and I'll get the legs."

"Ok." She said as she grabbed the zombie. "Are we sure this is the only zombie here?"

"Do you see any others around? Nooo, then yes." He said with a grin as they reached a janitor's closet.

"Ok...I guess we should block all the doors and windows next then, right? This place is incredibly easy to get into."

"Damn straight, plus with how big this place is, they could hide out and we wouldn't….know...until….it was too late." He replied while turning to look at the doors and saw it was already covered with zombies trying to bang on the doors. "Oh christ!"

"Hey….let us in!"

"Sex...I want it!"

"Hey, do they know the doors are unlocked?" The girl whispered into his ear.

"No...but let's not tell them that the doors are pull, not push." He whispered back.

"Hey...this door is loose…" Spoke one zombie outside giving it a pull which showed it was open.

"Crap…. RUN!" He shouted as they dropped the tied up zombie. They saw the zombies flooding in before running away and headed up an escalator before ducking into a nearby burger king shop and hid in the kitchen. "Damn it, this is bad, we can't catch them all!" He groaned.

"We're dead, we're dead, oh god we're dead." Spoke the woman in panic.

"Not yet at least, maybe if we ask them they'll leave us alone?" He suggested desperately. "I mean, at this point what have we got to lose?"

"Besides our lives? Not much really." She groaned as they heard the zombies trying to get up the escalator.

"Sex...sex…"

"I smell sperm…"

"Alright, I guess it's worth a shot, they're gonna get us in the end anyway." He groaned as he stood up. He saw them getting off and slowly notice him before making their way towards the shop with hungry glints. "Um….h-hey, uh...how are you girls doing?" He started as he cleared his throat.

"Sex...fuck him."

"W-Wait!"He said as he held up his hand. "Um, while having sex with you girls would probably be nice, could we….not?"

"How come?" Groaned one of them.

"Um...I… don't really want to have sex?" He gulped nervously.

The crowd blinked and shared a confused look with each other before groaning out loud and turned before spreading out to walk around the mall.

"Wait….you aren't going to have sex with me now?" He asked in surprise.

"Why? Did you change your mind?" Asked one before they slowly turned with grins.

"N-no! I didn't! I just uh… well I've seen you and your other kind chase down plenty of people and make them have sex against their will, I'm just a bit….confused?"

"If you don't want sex now...you'll want it later." Spoke one before they all walked off.

"Ok…..um, there's a girl here with me who'd also not like to have sex right now." He said quickly as she popped up behind him.

"Ugh! No fair…" Droned one while snapping her fingers as they all slowly walked off from the store.

"What...what just happened?" She asked in amazement.

"I...think we just avoided getting turned….for now at least." He said in amazement.

"Oh thank god." She sighed in relief while shaking her head. "I thought we were goners."

"Yeah….I've got to tell this to everyone, this might actually save people!" He said as he left the burger king and was walking to the escalator when two zombies stopped him. "Wait, what are you doing?"

"We won't fuck you….but you can't leave, you might get turned without us." She said as they moved him away from the escalator.

"Wait, you're kidding me." He spoke before feeling a hand on his back and turned to see the woman who was grinning.

"You know, I think you deserve a reward for saving us."

"W-wait, really!" He asked in surprise before grinning.

"Are you two gonna have sex~?"

"Damn straight." He replied before the woman pressed their lips together, all the while he didn't notice the grey patch on the back of her neck.


	2. Chapter 2

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 2

We learn a little bit more on the special nanites in Rex's body

Series: Generator Rex

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Providence, one week after the final battle-

"Easy with that cage." spoke Holiday to some men moving a cage down the hall.

"Why? It's empty."

"Yes, but the military is willing to take these cages off our hand for some money with the least amount of damage."

"What about the claw marks?"

Holiday looked at him. "It's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now hurry. The military needs that by noon."

"Yes ma'am!"

She shook her head as the camera zoomed into Rex's room and we see him sleeping on his bed.

"Zzzzz."

(In his mind)

Rex looked around while floating over several burgers and tacos in space. He reached out to grab some and bit into them with a smile. "Ok, this is fun."

As he looked around, he noticed a large donut shop in the distance and heard his stomach growl. "I wonder if there are any frosted donuts?" he put the taco and burger away which floated away before floating towards the store.

(At the store)

Ding dong.

Rex looked around and saw it was a normal shop, except for the donuts overflowing the shelves and looked freshly baked. "Wow."

In the counter we find a small orb of purple checking the register.

"What the…."

"Hello." It said while closing the register. "And welcome to the subconscious."

"Um, hey." he greeted walking over and took a seat. "Usually I don't dream up random orbs, but it's my head, what are you gonna do?"

"Give you donuts and advice." It said while a donut floated near it. "Sugar or frosted?"

"Surprise me."

The orb nodded before a large donut with rabbit ears appeared. "One Rabbit EVO donut with extra hot sauce. Here you go Rex."

"Roar!" It cried out while some hot sauce came out of it.

"Woah! Might wanna cut back on that." he replied with his hands up. "And take out the rabbit part, I'm done with that pain in the ass."

"I know." It said as the donut vanished. "After all, you DID use our abilities to lock the nanite programming and make them inert."

"Yeah I'd...wait what?"

"So want some Breach donuts?" It asked while showing a donut with a naked Breach on it.

Rex blushed and shook his head. "Um, maybe later."

"Ok one for the porn box it is." The purple orb said while putting it in a box. "So want a Holiday MILF donut instead?"

"Um...what does it have?"

"You don't want to know." It said while a blue orb floated by.

"Yawn, is it closing time? I'm tired."

"No and Rex is here."

The orb looked at Rex before saying. "Meh, he doesn't look like him. Too short."

'What's with these things?' Rex thought as an white orb floated in.

"HEY! THE TOILET IS CLOGGED WITH NOFACES! WHAT SHOULD WE DO BOSS?!" It yelled in a girly voice.

"Just go get the plunger." The purple one said as a large plunger with Kleiss's arm on it.

"OK BOSS!" The white orb yelled before floating away and yelled. "COME AT ME YOU FUCKS! BURP!"

Rex looked really stupefied while feeling like his dream was going downhill fast.

"So can I sleep now?" Asked the blue orb.

"No." The purple orb said. "You still have to clean the memory box."

"It's sooooooooooo boring."

"Just do it while I give Rex a donut."

The blue orb grumbled before floating off.

"So want a donut? Coffee perhaps?"

"Um….sure, got any glazed?"

The orb nodded before a small glazed donut appeared. "That will be fifty nanites."

"What?" He asked as a green and orange orb floated into the shop.

"Oh there you two are." The purple ord said. "I was wondering when you two would show up for the introduction."

"We got lost." Said the orange orb. "Apparently we found the baby memories and got stuck in his…."

"We found him getting showered in the sink." The green orb finished. "Not my cup of tea."

"Ok pause!" spoke Rex making the pause sign with his hands. "Just what are you? I figured this is some weird dream, but this feels way different than my usual ones."

"Don't you know?" The purple orb said as the donut shop vanished and became a large office with the orbs floating on chairs. "We're in your mind."

"I know-"

"IT MEANS YOU'RE IN A DREAM AND NOT IN A DREAM YOU ANNOYING BRAT!" Yelled the white orb.

"I know!" he yelled back rubbing his ear. "But I mean, usually in dreams there's some reminder or reason for what's going on. Are you all like old memories or meant to represent people I know?"

"Oh I'm Six." Said the orange orb. "And I'm a giant eyeball of happiness."

"..."

"He's joking." The green orb deadpanned. "We are not memories or people you knew in life."

"Zzzz." The blue orb snored while some pink flamingos came out of it.

"Then what? Some random stuff my mind made up? Because let me tell you, you five are tamed compared to some of the stuff I've dreamed up."

"Like the time you dreamed of a apocalyptic world where giant mushrooms took over and Bobo was a girl?" Said the orange orb with the white one 'nodded' in agreement.

"Um yeah."

"We are different from the rest of existence." Said the purple orb. "Meaning we are unique, just like you."

"Oh yeah? How?" he raised an eyebrow.

"WE ARE THE BUUURP!" The white orb burped before yelling again. "THE META-NANITES!"

"Zzzz….way to be subtle." The blue orb said in his sleep.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Wait, what?"

"As our rude friend said in her 'kindest' voice." Said the green orb. "We are the voices behind the machine. A 'program' if you will that can only exist when in the right body."

"Meaning you." Said the purple orb. "Aka we are talking to you from within your body using your subconscious as a medium."

"Ok….usually I'd think that's nuts, but...I think I get what you mean." he replied serious. "I mean, I can talk to nanites unlike others, so the idea of you all talking back sounds possible. Insane a little, but I feel like you're all telling the truth."

The orange orb giggled. "Good, now onto business. We want you to reactivate us. Right now to be exact."

"Wait what?"

"ACTIVATE US!" The white orb yelled. "AND MAKE IT SNAPPY!"

"Quit it with the yelling!" he yelled back with the blue orb waking up.

"Huh? Is the meeting over?" He asked before looking at Rex. "Oh, he's still here. Boring."

"Rex." Said the purple orb. "Just activate us and talk to us and the power of a god is yours."

"Ok hold up, back it up." he frowned. "You want me to reactivate you guys? Even though you KNOW what those jerks tried to do, right?"

"Yes." All five said at once.

'Creepy.'

"Plus you might get jiggy with the lady's." The orange one said while purring loudly. "Big win for the god yah!"

"Ignore him." The green orb sighed. "He's into the seventies."

"Look guys, or whatever you are, I'm done with EVOs, period." he spoke walking past them. "I mean, I cured everyone and everything in the world. I don't need to worry about getting my butt kicked or-"

"But Van Kleiss is out there." Said the purple orb. "Trust me, we saw him escape from the blast by Breach."

"Well….um, ok you got me there." he admitted. "But I can do that with my regular nanites, I don't need the powers of a god to beat him."

"But remember the Alpha?" Said the blue orb with a hint of seriousness. "Got sent back to that other universe but will come back one day. Remember, he's able to reactive nanites so what's to say he won't jump start the entire event again to get more nanites in his body?"

"Well….ok you make a good point, but trust me, we'll find him before you know it and this time I'm gonna make sure he doesn't have a single nanite left."

"NO YOU WON'T!" Yelled the white orb. "I SEE THE OUTCOMES AND YOU LOSE WITHOUT US YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Ok seriously! If you five are the meta-nanites, then what's with your weird personalities? Why is one snoozing and this one sounding deaf?"

"Because we were made that way." The green orb said. "Based on the original creators of the nanite bases we occupy. One was a geek, another was a lazy brat, the white orb is a loud and rude person, I am wise and calm, and the last one was cheerful and upbeat."

"He he, I'm happy." The orange orb giggled happily.

"So in essence, the creators gave us personalities and bodies while we had our abilities given to us by a higher power."

"THE ACTION MAN!" The white orb yelled. "HE'S EVERYWHERE BURP!"

Rex looked lost at that but steeled himself. "Ok, I'm just gonna turn around and wake up from this place, see ya."

"Nope." The blue orb yawned. "You can't leave until you reactivate us."

"Or you can and have us talk to you while you daydream." The purple orb suggested. "And trust us, your day dreams are disturbing at best."

"Nice try, but this is my head, and I'm leaving, see ya." he replied before snapping his fingers.

(Outside mind)

And woke up on his bed. "Alright, time to get me some breakfast before the cafeteria is emptied out."

'Pancakes!' The familiar voice of the orange orb cried out in his head. 'I want pancakes!'

'Rex, we believe you should reactivate us, it can be beneficial.' spoke the voice of the green orb.

'DO IT NOW!' The white orb yelled out.

'Zzzz...wake me up when you activate me.' The blue orb yawned before snoring in Rex's head.

'Plus you can time travel to get breakfast in Rome.' The purple orb said. 'That would be fun.'

'Pancakes!'

"Uh, no." he replied getting up and walked out. "I can just walk down and get some. I might like being lazy, but really? You want me to use the powers of a god just to get breakfast?"

'We're merely trying to get you to see how useful the powers are.' remarked the green orb. 'After all, it would make things easier on you since Providence will no longer be needed now.'

'And think of the pancakes!' The orange orb giggled. 'All the pancakes from the seventies! Yahooo!'

'Zzzzzzz.'

"I'm not going to do it."

'What about saving Kennedy?'

'YES SAVE THE PRESIDENT YOU SHIT!' The white orb yelled. 'BE A HERO!'

"Oh yeah, because messing with time NEVER went wrong." he rolled his eyes and saw Bobo at the cafeteria with most of the tables already gone. "Hey Bobo, anything good left?"

"Besides pancakes, no."

'PANCAKES!' Yelled the orange orb. 'GIVE ME PANCAKES!'

'SHUT UP!'

'PANCAKES!' The orange orb sang. 'PANCAKES PANCAKES GIVE ME PANCAKES BEFORE I GET FAT! YEA!'

Rex groaned and facepalmed. "Fine! We'll get pancakes."

"Well yeah, I just told you." deadpanned Bobo.

"No not you Bobo, the nanites."

"...eh?"

'He's onto us! GET THE PANCAKES!'

"It's hard to explain." he replied grabbing a stack and sitting down before digging into them. "Wish there was syrup left."

"Well what are ya gonna do? Holiday and Six are moving everything out ever since they heard some general is coming over."

"General? You mean from the army?"

"Yep."

'Oh!' The blue orb said while waking up. 'I have an idea, zap him or her. That might be...zzzzzz.'

"Did they say why they were coming over?"

"Something about private stuff, I couldn't figure out what it was for."

'THE GENERAL IS AFTER US!' The white orb yelled before burping. 'I CAN FUCKING SEE IT!'

"Quiet!" yelled Rex making Bobo look at him confused before the boy took a deep breath. "I mean, quiet! So...I can hear more, continue."

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Oh yes, I'm peachy."

'Zzzzz….peaches are stupid.' The blue orb said in his sleep as the orange orb started to sing a seventies song, a very annoying one at that.

'Guys, would one of you shut him up? I'm trying to eat here!'

'Allow me.' Said the purple orb before a loud thud was heard. 'Don't worry, he will be out of action for a few minutes.'

'What did you hit him with?'

'A LEG OF HAM YOU FUCKING SHIT!' The white orb screamed out.

'Serves him right.'

'Oh by the way.' The purple orb said. 'Are you going to activate us now or after breakfast?'

"I'm not doing that!"

"Doing what?" Bobo asked confused.

"Um….asking you for more info, I'll ask Doc and Six on my own."

"Ok?"

'Oh by the way, I saw into your memories.' The green orb said. 'And I found a few….day dreams of Holiday in a bikini? Weird.'

Rex blushed and went back to eating.

(Later)

"You want me to examine you?" Holiday asked with a raised eyebrow. "But you're last exam was last week."

"Yeah, but I feel a bit under the weather." he replied while coughing. "I figured I should get it looked over before all your stuff is moved out."

'LIES BURP!' The white orb yelled.

"Fine, but we have to leave soon and I know you need to get you stuff packed."

'By chance.' The purple orb said. 'Did you come here to get rid of us?'

'Stow it.' he thought before getting on a table as Holiday grabbed a flashlight and tongue depressor.

"Say ah."

"Ah." He said while opening his mouth.

'Meh.' The blue orb said with boredom. 'I don't understand why you had a crush on her. She's obviously into older men, plus her boobs are boring.'

'He he, yep. Six and Holiday can do uglies on my car.' The orange orb giggled while Rex felt a little annoyed.

'Yo green guy, can you get them to shut up too?'

'Unfortunately no. The last leg of ham was eaten.'

'BURP! IT WAS TASTY!' Yelled the white orb.

"You're throat seems the be fine." Holiday said. "Let me check your heartbeat."

Rex felt the stethoscope on his skin and tried to relax.

'Hey!' The orange orb yelled. 'I found some porn! And wow! It's hot!'

'REALLY?'

'Yes! And oooh, I found one with Circe doing it with Breach! Nice!'

'LET ME SEE IT!'

"Knock it off!" yelled Rex making Holiday pull the tool off making him blush. "Um...I mean…"

"Let me guess, nanites."

"Um….yes?"

"What are they saying?'

Rex sighed. "You might not believe me."

"Try me."

"You sure? It's kinda...personal."

"If it's about puberty, I'm sure I can handle it Rex." Holiday said as Rex sighed.

'If you're going to tell her.' The green orb said. 'Tell her about the benefits of having godhood.'

"...well, the meta-nanites are talking to me."

"Huh, well I can believe that, you DO have the talent for doing that."

"But they are annoying!"

'HEY!'

"Shut up!" He yelled. "Ugh, and...they want me to reactivate them."

"You mean they want you to bring them back online and have the option of using their powers?"

"Yes, something about Van Kleiss and Alpha coming back, but I'm retiring." He said. "And I don't want to be a god."

'YOU WILL LIKE IT!' Yelled the white orb.

"Well I can understand, having that much power would be overwhelming, but since you're here, I need to tell you something. White Knight is having a meeting with a general and wants me, Six, and you to be there for something important. I've got a feeling it has to do with Providence shutting down since the overall percentage of EVOs is at an all time low."

"That's what I keep saying to the orbs."

"Orbs?"

"They appeared in my dream and took the form of orbs."

'He he, orbs. He said orbs.' The orange orb giggled perversely.

"Well did you make it clear you're not changing your mind?"

"Yes, but they're persistent." Rex sighed. "And loud with one of them."

'I'M NOT LOUD YOU FUCKER!'

"YES YOU ARE!"

Holiday jumped a little while Rex flushed red in embarrassment.

"Um….maybe you could get them out of me? And fast?"

"Most of my equipment is already in storage." she shook her head. "And trying to forcibly remove nanites like those would require a lot of power, but it might end up with a bad ending. I'm sorry Rex."

He groaned at that.

'So want to get going with the activation now?' The blue orb yawned. 'I'm getting bored at you talking….zzzzz.'

"Can I at least shut them off from talking? There's gotta be an option like that, right?"

"No."

"Not even an EMP Blast?"

"That works on electronics not nanites."

'HA! YOU'RE A NOOB!'

"You mean I gotta live with voices in my head until I give in?"

"Well, usually I wouldn't recommend this, but I could give you something to try and quiet them down a little."

"What?"

She walked over to a desk and pulled out a small bottle and then took out some pills before walking over. "Take these."

Rex looked at them and blinked. "What are these exactly?"

"A new type of aspirin that helps the nerves in your body relax for a few hours, so they should help when we go talk to the general. They do have a side effect of feeling a bit dizzy, but nothing too bad."

"So it's not going to kill me?"

"No."

Rex shrugged before taking them in one gulp.

"Feeling anything?"

"No-"

THUD!

He went crashing to the ground and started snoring.

"Damn it, I didn't think they'd be THAT strong."

(In mind)

Rex opened his eyes while appearing in a beachfront hotel with a large pool in the middle of it.

"Hello." Said the orange orb while wearing a Hawaiian hat. "Welcome to the Sub Hotel, I'll be your best friend for life for the night!"

"Oh come on! I wound up back here?"

"Well where else would you go? Canada?" The orb asked before saying. "Anyway, let's get some tans!"

"Forget it." he stood up. "I'm getting out of here."

"Sorry, but the pills you took knocked you out for an entire day." The orange orb chuckled. "Meaning you're stuck here he he."

"...what?"

"Those pills were originally designed for EVOS the size of elephants, so for you to live, thank me for that best friend in the world."

He frowned before forming a large fist with his right hand and grabbed the orb. "I'm done playing, let me out, now."

"Aw come on, why not take this chance to relax? Since when was the last time you enjoyed the beach?"

"..." he blinked and tried to think about it.

"So come on, let's get some tans and who knows? We might see some nudists! Yahoo!"

"I don't know."

"Oh and the beach are full of Circes! You do like her right?"

He blushed while the orb moved over and started pushing him across the sand. "Hey! I can walk on my own."

"What? I can't hear you over the sound of my voice!"

(Later)

Rex sighed while wearing a pair of black swim trunks and laying on a towel. All the while the orb was floating around and splashing some water.

"Yahooo!"

"I don't see what you were talking about, this place is empty and deserted."

"Only because you didn't call her name." The orb yelled out. "And woah! Look out for the waves dude!"

Rex facepalmed and shook his head. "Fine. Hey Circe, you there?" he called out.

"Yes?" Said Circe while in a black bikini and holding a box of beer as she appeared next to him. "You rang?"

"Woah!" he went wide eyed with his jaw dropping. "C-C-Circe?"

"That's my name." She said while putting the beer down. "So need anything Rex?"

"Um...a kiss?"

And cue a full on make out session from her. She sat on his lap with his widened feeling her tongue making his face turn red.

"Ha ha!" The orange orb laughed while Circe finished kissing Rex. "Like it?"

"Um…"

"Anything else Rex?" She asked while licking her lips.

"Uh….."

"Come on." She said while moving closer to his chest. "You can tell me, Rex~"

"Um…."

"Go for it! I made her for you!" The orange orb called out. "So get funky!"

"Um...oh! Can you deal with that guy?"

"Why?" She asked.

"Because he... he called you fat."

Circe blinked before standing up and stomped over to the orb.

"Um why are you looking at me like-"

SLAP!

"OW!"

Rex smirked while running away from the beach, only to get stuck in a large library with the green orb floating over a large dictionary.

"Perhaps you would care for some literary to take your mind off things."

"No."

"Are you sure? The works of Sherlock Holmes is quite good." The orb said while turning a page. "Especially near the end."

"Look, I ain't gonna bring you guys out, so just let me out."

"You can't. The pills you took caused your mind to enter a comatose state." He said flatly. "And the pills will take an entire day to detox."

"Then just tell me how to force myself awake then!"

"And risk dying? No." The orb said while floating toward another book. "You still have to live and become a normal man, meaning no dying for you."

Rex groaned.

"Then again…"

"What?"

"There is ONE way."

"What is it?!"

"You reactivate us."

Rex groaned and facepalmed.

"What? If you had the powers of a god again you could awake no problem."

"I'm not going to do that."

The green orb floated away and started reading a bible. "Then I hope you enjoy the books. Most are your memories in a condense form."

"I figured."

"And the book you're stepping on is about you."

"Dude, they're ALL about me." he deadpanned.

"Let me clarify, that one is you getting possessed by that green liquid metal organism your friend Ben turned into. It was weird."

"Oh." He said while looking down and picked it up.

"Did you know that he smelled like a banana?"

"Yes, my jacket also smells like one."

"Huh, you learn something everyday." The orb said while floating away. "Put that book back before you go."

"Yeah yeah." He said before putting the book down on a table and walked away, only to enter a large pirate ship with the white orb swinging a cutlass at the air.

"ARGH! I'M THE PIRATE QUEEN OF THE WORLD!"

"Aw come on!"

The orb looked at him and burped. "HEY! COME HERE CABIN BOY AND HELP ME GET THE TREASURE READY!"

"What treasure?"

"A LIFETIME SUPPLY OF GOLDEN TACOS!"

"How about no."

"WHY?! YOU FUCKING LIKE TACOS!"

"Because I'm not going along with these weird things you guys got going on."

The orb looked at him. "WHY?"

"STOP YELLING!"

"...ok." She said in a normal tone. "Ya got it ya bastard."

"See? Was that so hard?" 'Wow, didn't know that would work.'

The orb looked at Rex before floating over. "Burp, you know. I still think you're annoying. But heck, I know if you activate me we can have LOTS of fun messing with gravity."

"Not gonna happen."

"Why? Aren't you interested in sending people flying into jails?"

"Because it might hurt people."

"...so? Gravity always hurts."

"Well I don't need it, I can fight just fine using my regular powers."

"But you're fucking weapons use gravity."

"That's not the point."

"Then WHAT is?!" She snapped.

Rex sighed. "I'm not into causing destruction, even for fun."

"Well what about just using it to make your stuff float? Wouldn't that be cool?"

"...true."

"Then ACTIVATE me! I'll make everything float!" She said while moving closer to Rex.

Rex was about to say something when he noticed he was on a plank. He saw the water underneath with sharks swimming about. "Oh no."

"Tell me you FUCKING PIRATE!"

"Wait don't-" he tried to say before getting pushed off the plank and into the water. He made a splash and went wide eyed seeing a shark swim towards him.

GULP!

And caused him to get eaten and appeared in a large mansion with a bed the size of a pool in the middle of it.

"Zzzzz." The blue orb snored while laying under the sheets.

"What? Who? How?" Rex muttered in confusion. "Oh right...a dream."

"Zzzzz….oh it's you." The orb said while waking up. "How do you like my house? It's nice right."

"Yeah, cozy, sure, hey do you know where the nearest door is?"

"No." He said. "But if you look under the bed you can find some frozen pizzas. Want some?"

"Sure what kind?"

"Pepperoni and anchovies."

"Well, I guess a quick snack could work." He said before looking under the bed and saw a large monster hand coming out with a box of pizza in its hand.

"Just leave some for me, I like ice cold pizza." The orb said with a yawn.

Rex picked it up from the hand and saw the pizza was already heated and on fire, literally. "Woah!"

"Enjoy...zzzz." The orb snored as the flames licked the air.

"Um, thanks, I think." He said before throwing the pizza out the window, only for it to boomerang right back at him.

SPLAT!

"...I hate this place."

"Zzzz….it's your mind….zzzzz."

"Look just let me out!"

"Activate us...zzzz."

"No!"

"...why?" The orb said while turning around. "I'm able to control the elements yet you don't want it? Are you high?"

"For the last time, I'm fine with how I am!"

"...yeah. You're going to die." He said before a pit trap appeared under Rex's legs. "Also later...zzzz."

"Woah!" he yelled before falling and quickly brought out his hands to grab the sides and slow him down before hitting the bottom. Which was a room full of computer monitors and the purple orb on a chair in the middle of the room.

"Hello Rex, nice to see you again. Have a good fall?"

"No!" he yelled before landing and walked over with a glare and brought out his sword. "I'm through with all this, tell me the exit or I'm gonna start using force."

"Like when you first became an EVO?" The orb asked. "Because you have been known to use force for everything."

Rex frowned before holding the sword up. "I'm gonna count to three."

"Are you sure? You might need godhood to get out of this one."

"One."

"Do you know what I control?"

"Two."

The orb glowed slightly while the sword went back into Rex's body.

"What the?!"

"I control technology, including your nanites."

"Ok I call hacks on that!"

"So says the one with self replicating nanites." The orb countered. "But I digress, I suggest you reactivate us and become a hero again. It is the most logical choice."

"I AM a hero!"

"One that tries to be human." The orb pointed out. "You aren't human anymore, but something more and you have a responsibility to fill that role. Even if it means losing something in the process, you have to make the wise choice and become a hero that while having god like abilities, chooses to be a human in morality." It then turned around. "If you lock the power away, then others will find a way to gain them and become a worse threat than any of your trials in the past. You wouldn't want that right Rex?"

"Ugh! You're just saying all that so I'll reactivate you and the others, but for the last time. I. Am not. A god!"

"Yes,you are." The orb said. "After all, when you got us, we made sure your destiny was fulfilled. It was your parents last wish before the EVO event."

"Don't you dare act like you knew them." he glared. "You five are machines, you were programmed to work for me, and I'm giving you an order. Let me out, now."

"No." The orb said before turning around and slowly started to get bigger. "We aren't programs, but the embodiments of your world. And we deem you worthy of our power, THAT!" The room slowly changed into a dark sky full of stars. "Is why you are a god. Because like the heroes of old, you persevered in hardship and pain and came out morally strong. We chose this and will keep choosing to be your allies, it is only you rejecting the power that is causing you to lack the motivation and will to be something more. After all, with us you can help others but to reject that is to reject yourself."

"Because I know what could happen! Look at Van Kleiss, he went nuts when he could turn others into EVOs, and he didn't have near this kind of power. A person can't wield power like that or else it won't end well, for anyone." he glared. "I didn't ask for this kind of power."

"But you were made for it." The orb said. "Plus we know you won't abuse it for one reason."

"What?"

"If you start acting like Kleiss, then we will blow you up."

"Wait, what?" his eyes widened.

"It was a failsafe your brother added." He said. "If you start becoming a crazed god or something then we will blow up and take you with us."

"...you were gonna keep that from me, weren't you?"

"No. When you understood the responsibility of having power were we going to let you hear that."

"So to sum it all up, you want me to be a god, and can self destruct if I step out of line? What's stopping me from keeping that from happening?"

"Me." The orb said. "After all, I am the one keeping your nanites active."

"Well….what about my age? I know gods are immortal, but I'm not gonna live forever and watch the ones I care about pass on."

"Oh that." the orb said with a chuckle. "You CAN just reactivate the nanites in their bodies and make them have a longer lifespan. Afterall, no one can produce REAL immortality now can they?"

"Wait so I'm not going to be immortal?"

"Nope, your growth will slow down and the immune system will be perfect, other then that, you won't be immortal."

Rex was silent while blown away by all this.

"Oh and you can also make very good tacos." The orb said as the room changed into a Providence room. "So do we have a deal?"

"I….I need time to think this over ok? Can you just wake me up? I've got an important meeting to get to."

"Sure, after all you've been asleep for an hour." The orb said before producing a large hammer. "Now this might hurt a little."

"Wait hold-"

WACK!

(Outside mind)

"AHHHH NOT THE FACE!" Rex yelled while covering his face.

"Easy Rex, what kinda nightmare have you been havin'?" asked Bobo with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh?" He opened his eyes and saw he was in a hospital room. "Um….Bobo?"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to turn into something crazy?"

"..."

Rex reached up and slapped his cheek while pinching his arm.

"Uh, Rex? Maybe I should see if the doc has any morphine to deal with the loose bolts in your head."

"I'm fine." He said while feeling a little calmer. "I just had the most crazy experience in my life."

"Let me guess, nanites?"

"Yeah, and well….I'm not taking those pills again that's for sure."

"Good call, Holiday said if we didn't get to you you'd probably end up in a coma, or worse."

"Yeah I really don't want to think about that." He admitted before saying. "So I better get going, meeting with the general and all."

"Actually, Six said you should rest up while they go over the big business."

"No can do." Rex groaned getting up while rubbing his head. "This is something big, if I stay here sleeping I might miss out on something important."

"Oh." He said as Rex walked out of the room. "Well good luck."

'I'm gonna need it.'

'Oh!' The orange orb said in his mind. 'I forgot to tell you that green has a message for you.'

'What?'

'Something about sequels. I don't know exactly.'

'...ok?'

'Oh and also look out for that wall.'

"Huh what-"

SLAM!

Rex groaned while hitting his head on a wall. "Ow…"

'HA! YOU GOT SERVED BURP!'

'I hate you all.'


	3. Chapter 3

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 3

What if Grimmzilla took on the original king of kaiju?

Series: Godzilla

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Tokyo-

"RRRRRRRROOOOOOAAAAARRRRRR!" Godzilla roared while rampaging through the city and causing destruction and mass panic to the humans below. So pretty much an average friday to saturday.

But for some reason, it was….off. Like something bad was going to happen.

Godzilla blasted a few building to the ground as tanks tried to freeze him in place.

"Hurry! We can't let Godzilla take another step!"

"But we're almost at our last tank!"

"Just keep firing!" he ordered before finding himself crushed by the kaiju's foot who roared out.

However, that was when a large red portal appeared in the middle of the city.

"What the hell is that?" Said a soldier while looking at the portal.

"Oh no, it's SpaceGodzilla!"

"No, it's not that things forte."

" **RRRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!** " Bellowed a low dark guttural voice from within the portal.

Godzilla looked up before a huge shape came crashing down and made a huge crash nearby sending debris and buildings flying away.

"General look!" Called out a soldier while pointing at the now moving mass.

"...god…."

Godzilla blinked as the being slowly stood up and shook the dust from its back.

Said creature was about ten times as big as Godzilla with black scales around its arms and legs, giant red dorsal spines forming on its back, white scales near its stomach, sides and tail, its face looked like a lizards, but was covered in white scales and pure red teeth, it's tail had a long black spike that was thicker than any tree ever grown. It's pure red eyes glared at the king of monsters with unholy rage.

" **RRROOOOAARRRR!** " It bellowed while its spikes started to glow a pure black color and it's jaw began to glow red.

"It's another Godzilla!"

"But it's bigger!"

The second 'Godzilla' then blasted a large beam of energy from its mouth that went through not only several buildings but THOUGH MOUNT FUJI ITSELF!

The soldiers went wide eyed as the beam stopped and they saw a large line in the earth and a hole going right through the inactive volcano. Lava slowly seeped out making them scream in terror with Godzilla glaring at the monster.

(In Kaijuneeze)

"What the heck is your deal?!"

The other kaiju growled while not answering back.

"Why do you look like me? Who gave you permission to come here and wreck it?! That's my job!"

It didn't say anything before stomping forward and causing its tail to hit the ground, making shockwaves as a result.

"You wanna disrespect me? Then I'll show you why they call me king!" Godzilla growled before blasting the kaiju.

BOOM!

And caused slight pain for the creature as it looked at the creature. " **...lowly bug. You shall not disturb my cleansing. So says Grimmzilla.** "

"Oh? So you're another copycat of me? Fine! Then I'll destroy you like all the others!"

" **...try it.** " Grimmzilla growled before getting ready to blast the insect.

"General! We need to move now!" One of the human yelled out before the two beams hit each other and caused a shockwave which also allowed for level nine earthquakes to occur. "Ahhh!"

"Everyone scatter! Get to cover!"

The humans nodded before moving away just as the earthquake started to knock down buildings.

Grimmzilla growled before getting tackled by Godzilla and was sent a few inches backwards. He leaned down and tried biting into the kaiju's neck.

But the kaiju has experience and was able to use his massive strength to grab the copy and send it flying. 'Gah! That things heavier then that three headed bastard!'

CRASH!

Grimmzilla crashed before growling and grabbed a nearby bus before chucking it at Godzilla.

Which caused him to falter before getting wracked by the copy's spiked tail as it wrapped around him.

" **Grrrrrr.** " Grimmzilla growled before throwing him into the air. " **Purge!** "

Godzilla roared out in surprise before he came crashing down into the dock area.

The kaiju growled before stomping towards the bay and started charging another blast of energy, only for helicopters to fire at him. " **GRRRR.** "

"Keep firing those ice missiles! Don't let it go into the water or fire another Fuji Destruction Beam!"

"Sir yes sir!"

Grimmzilla growled before sending another blast of energy at them, causing the clouds to dispute instantaneously. " **RROOOOOOAAAARRRR!** "

Godzilla stamped towards him and tackled him in the gut while both got pelted with missiles.

"Keep firing!" Yelled another general from the tank below. "Don't let them get into the water!"

"But sir! We might get killed!"

"If we let them go we won't get another chance to hit them when they're this damaged!"

Both kaiju growled before Grimmzilla attempt to bit Godzilla's arm.

" **You shall be purged!** " The giant copy growled. " **So says my mistress!** "

"Your mistress can burn with you then!" Godzilla growled before blasting the copy a few feet away, hitting a few buildings in the process.

"Ah! General! We need to stop this monsters!"

"I know that! Just keep firing!"

"But sir! The new Godzilla is-AHHH!"

CRUSH!

It stumbled before doing something unexpected. It opened its chest and revealed a large red eye.

" **Taste darkness!** " Grimmzilla growled before sending a large blast of darkness at Godzilla, sending him flying a few feet and causing the ground to become a oozing mess of primordial goo.

" **Grrrr.** " Growled several wolf and bear like monsters that started to form from the ooze and glared at the soldiers.

"F-Fire! Fire at will!"

Bang bang bang bang bang bang bang!

The monsters growled before charging at the tanks and began a massacre.

Godzilla growled while seeing the copy moved towards him and started to scratch him. "I don't know what the humans used to make you, but it won't be enough!"

Grimmzilla smirked. " **Humans never made me. I was made by the darkness of my mistress. And my mission is to purge all of creation of life. And you shall be the first to be purged, insect.** " It then started to charge a bleak of energy from its mouth. " **Prepare to die!** "

"Not happening!" Godzilla's spines began glowing.

BOOOM!

Both hit each other with maximum force as level eleven earthquakes started to rock the entire planet and caused several fissures to form under the two kaiju.

As for the humans, there was only one tank left and it was trying to hold back a few monsters from killing them.

"Why won't these things die!"

"And why did it have to be a bear?!" Yelled another soldier before getting his throat ripped by a wolf.

" **WROOOOOO!** " It howled before getting bombarded by air strikes from above.

"Yes! Reinforcements are here!"

The fighter jets flew around the still shaking city while targeting the monsters on the ground.

"Stupid flies! Do not interfere!" Godzilla growled before getting blasted by the copy.

Grimmzilla growled before increasing the force of the blast. " **DIE!** "

Godzilla growled before letting out his own blast right back.

BOOOM!

Which caused more fissures to form from the collision.

"Locked on target." Said a fighter pilot while aiming for Grimmzilla. "Firing at will."

The missiles flew out and hit the side of the creature.

" **ROAR!** " It cried out before turning its attention to the jets and opened its chest again. " **TIME TO BE PURGED!** "

Godzilla blinked as he noticed the area around the copy's chest eye was unprotected as it began to release a stream of darkness at the jet. 'Mmmm, that gives me an idea.'

BOOOM!

"Abort!" One of the pilots cried out. "Abort abort!"

The pilots ejected out of their planes as they blew up with Grimmzilla roaring.

" **ROOAARR!** "

Godzilla slowly got up and growled before tackling the copy.

Grimmzilla growled at that before biting Godzilla's main dorsal spine and ripped it out.

"ROAR!" roared out Godzilla in pain before swinging his tail which slammed into the chest eye.

" **RRROOAAARRR!** " Grimmzilla cried out while stumbling a little and started to get paralyzed temporary. " **Y-You little worm! I shall purge you for that!** "

"Not this time." The king of the monsters growled before charging an atomic breath and got ready to strike. "Bow before the king!"

That was when the blast went through Grimmzilla's chest and exited from the creature's backside.

" **G...G...Gah…..you….will suffer…..** " It hissed our. " **There….will be more of me….the Grimm...will destroy you and your planet….so swears the king of the….Grimm….and….mistress...Sa...l...em…** "

"Tell it to your 'mistress' if you ever come back as a gecko."

" **You...shall….die…..first….** " It said before exploding into dark particles.

"What a bastard." Godzilla growled before looking at its spine. "But a very dangerous bastard, I'll admit to that."

That was when the kaiju looked around and saw some strange animals on the ground.

"Well better do some exterminating."

(Elsewhere)

Omni yawned before looking at Salem, who was looking at a red portal. "So, how was that for a kaiju fight?"

"Very impressive, it actually gives me some inspiration for a few more Grimm." she smirked.

"Well I'll show you more of the kaiju. Trust me, there are a lot." Omni yawned again. "And next time, let's get ten Grimmzilla."

"Why?"

"To see if they kill each other or just work together."

"No." she frowned. "Trying to deal with one was hard enough."

"Alright." He said with a nod. "But next time, let's make sure this one isn't slow as fuck. Or has a eye chest."

"Do as you will. As long as I get the results."

"Your wish is my command MILF of the Grimm." He bowed before walking off. 'Yep, Godzilla might need to watch out for more Grimmzillas.'

'Soon, I shall have an army of Grimm Kaijus at my disposal.' thought the woman with a dark grin. 'And then the relics and the maidens will be mine as well.'


	4. Chapter 4

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 4

Omni and Cynthia go off to secure new DNA for monster girls

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Marisa's classroom-

Cynthia huffed while holding a barrel of water on her head. 'Why am I getting punished?! I was just asking for daddy to fuck me….why me?!'

"And that class, is how to make use of anything around you into clothes that can help you catch the eye of any man, any questions?"

A hand was raised in the back.

"Yes?"

"Teacher, is it true you're fat as an orca?" Said a girl with red fur and had bat wings.

"No, who told you that?"

"I checked with Yui and he saw you gained weight." She said with a grin. "So you're a fatass~"

Marisa frowned and walked over. "Oh really now? Just what's your name? I don't remember seeing you in my class."

The girl giggled before changing into a very familiar form. "Omni, your brother in law and number one pain in the ass~" He then winked at her.

"Should've known." she groaned with a facepalm. "Why did you sneak in here? If you want to be part of the physical exercise portion, then you came too early, we're not doing that till next month. We would've done it sooner, but Jack made me move it after me and Yui's celebration."

"Oh no I'm not here for a class." He said before pointing to the front door. "I'm here to ask Cynthia to come with me on an adventure."

"And what kind of adventure?"

"To get new monster girl DNA!" Omni grinned. "And Cynthia promised to come after she calms down. You know, from seeing you become Yui's bride."

"Hmph!" huffed the slime turning her head with a pout making Marisa roll her eyes.

"Cynthia, your father and I said we'd make it up to you, now stop acting spoiled and I'll take the barrel off."

"No! I don't wanna!"

Omni chuckled. "Hey Cynthia! Want to go on an adventure with me? I'll give you some candy."

"Not until daddy fucks me!"

"Cynthia, as your mother, I think this might be a good idea." spoke Marisa. "If you take some time to go out and have fun, maybe it'll help. Besides, if you keep acting like this, do you think your daddy would be happy?"

"..." she huffed and puffed her cheeks out.

"Don't worry." Omni said. "I was like her when I was mortal, impulsive and stubborn. But I promise I'll keep her safe during the trip."

"Oh I'm not worried, I know Yui's been teaching her all sorts of fun moves, but do make sure her new power doesn't get out of hand. If she winds up in several universes in pieces, I'll personally make sure you wind up IN the necronomicon, my personal bookmarked section." she replied with a dark smile.

He shivered. "Noted. And by the way, these monster girls aren't mainstream, but very rare. Like you don't know most of them."

"Name one."

"Odontotyrannos, a monster with three long horns and bigger than an elephant that attacked Alexander the Great and his men in India. It was mentioned in Aristotle and early medieval texts."

"Hmm, never read on it. Very well, I'll send Jack a letter letting him know, but keep what I said in mind." she replied before removing the barrel from Cynthia's head and pecked her on the forehead. "You be careful now sweetie, make sure uncle Omni doesn't get into trouble."

She looked away while a heart appeared on her hat.

'Aw how cute.' Omni thought before opening a portal. "Ok, let's get cracking. And Cynthia, I expect you to be a chaotic son of a bitch on this trip ok?"

"Language." frowned Marisa.

"But Cynthia sometimes does that." He lied before grabbing Cynthia by the hand. "First stop, ancient Japan!"

"I don't curse!"

"Well I'll teach you." He grinned before they jumped through the portal, but not before leaving a present on the ground.

Marisa blinked before picking it up and opened it.

SPLAT!

Only to get hit with a custard pie.

"OMNI!"

(Elsewhere)

-Japan-

A small portal appeared near a beach while Omni and Cynthia landed on the sand.

"Ah, the warring states period." He smiled. "The place where Yokai are that their prime. Take in the air my little niece."

She looked around while unimpressed. "But there's nothing here."

"That's because we are away from the battles. Trust me, if we went there you might get attacked." He said while looking at the sea. "Now our first monster girl is called a Sazae oni, a turban snail yokai."

"And?"

"They look like women from the top and will sometimes change shape to lure sailors to their graves or just head to taverns to sleep. Depends on the yokai."

"Wait, if they look human on the top, what about the bottom?"

"They have snail shells. Basically instead of a snail in it, it's a human woman. Oh and one story said this species took some testicles from a pack of pirates in exchange for their gold."

"Blech." she stuck her tongue out.

Omni chuckled before pulling a ship out from a portal. "So let's set sail and get us a Sazae oni. Ok first mate Cynthia?"

"Sounds like fun."

(Later)

"See anything?" Asked Omni while looking through a telescope.

"Just water."

"Damn it." He grumbled before looking around on the right. "First mate, stear us towards the rocks and lower the anchor. The Sazae oni might be nesting on those rocks."

Cynthia moved the rudder towards the rocks before letting the anchor drop down making the ship stop.

The deity closed the telescope and hopped onto the rocks. "Come, let's look around. And remember, it's a large turban snail shell. About the size of a human."

"Like that one?" she asked pointing to a shell nestled between the cliffside and a few tall rocks.

"Bingo." He smirked before knocking on the shell. "Hey, are you awake?"

Silence.

"Hello?"

Silence.

"Huh, must be sleep."

"Or maybe she left." remarked Cynthia looking around.

"Well these yokai don't move from their shells. It's not in their nature." He said before noticing a much larger shell with barnacles on it right under his feet. "Or I've been stepping on one the entire time."

"There are two of them?"

"No, I think the one under me is the real one and the other one is just a normal turban snail." He said before picking it up. "Hey Cynthia, can you knock on it?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to see if it's alive and ugh, it's heavy!"

"Why don't I just go inside and see?"

"She might eat you." He deadpanned. "And I don't want you to get eaten."

"I can regenerate back together, remember?"

"I know." He sighed before noticing the front end was moving. "Huh?"

That was when a long dark purple woman with a D cup chest, long claws, green hair made of moss, and covered in a green shell from her forehead to her chin appeared.

"Yep...that's a Sazae oni alright."

The woman gave a low groan before looking at the two with a frown. "Who are you who would trespass on my land?"

"Hello, names Omni and this is my niece Cynthia." Omni grunted. "And if you have a moment, I ask you for a bit of skin from you."

She glared at him before swinging her claws, only for Cynthia to grab her wrist with her arm stretched out.

"He asked nicely, so give it up and we'll leave miss snail lady."

"I am a Sazae oni!" She snapped. "And no I won't give him any skin!"

Omni sighed before dropping the yokai and pulled out a large syringe with multiple vials on the bottom of the needle. "Then it's time to play doctor, Cynthia, restrain her."

"Ok." the slime girl stretched her other arm out to tie her up against her shell without letting up.

"Hey! Let me go!" She yelled before the needle went into her arm. "OW!"

"Don't be a big baby, it's just me extracting your blood. After this I'll give you a loly ok?"

"I will devour your testicles!" she growled struggling against the binds.

"Yeah yeah." He said before taking some blood from the Sazae oni and then let go as the vial went down to allow a new one to replace it. "There, all done. You were a good girl, a very good girl."

"Grrrr."

"Cynthia, please throw her into the sea."

"Ok." she pulled her arms back before throwing her off into the sea.

SPLASH!

Omni smiled before looking at the syringe. "Cynthia, this is Jack's DNA extraction machine. It's capable of holding twenty five DNA samples and is slime proof and black hole proof."

Cynthia blinked. "Really?"

"Ye-Ah!" He cried out as he slipped on a puddle and caused the object to go inside Cynthia's mouth. "Ow."

She closed her mouth while looking at herself. "It tastes bland."

He facepalmed. "Well it looks like you have to be the one to get the DNA." 'Hope Jack doesn't find out.'

"Can't I just spit it out?"

"That's the problem, it can't come out until twenty five samples are added. Then it teleports back home." He sighed. "But let's set sail, our next target is on an island a few miles from here."

"Oh fine."

(Later)

Omni looked out while the ship moved towards a chain of islands. "Yep this is the place for a Kijo."

"A what?"

"A Kijo, a female oni that are made from human envy and hate." He said. "Basicly a human turned yokai."

"But there are already oni back at the base."

"No no, that's just the normal ones. These yokai are magic specialists that can make Witches look small in comparison. But these girls live in the most obscure locations so no one messes with their hexs."

"What do they eat?"

"Anything, maybe slimes? But they love raw meat."

Cynthia shivered while frowning at him. "And you knew all along?"

"Hey I do research." He glared. "I'm a history major, I need to do research so we don't get killed or trapped in a illusion. So drop anchor and remember, don't believe anything you see on that island."

"That'll be easy."

"Oh and they make poison." He said before the anchor was dropped. "No pressure."

"I can handle that." she deadpanned.

Both landed on the sand before looking around the deserted island. They then noticed a old woman in rags tending to a fire. She muttered while looking annoyed for some reason.

"Is she the yokai?"

"Maybe, but here's a lesson." Omni whispered. "Lesson one, when being chaotic don't let the one you're trying to annoy figure out you intentions until the last possible moment." He then called out. "Hey! Are you in need of some help?"

The woman turned her head before looking back to the fire.

"Hey! Are you ok?" Omni called out while walking closer. "Are you in need of firewood?"

"No."

"How about some food?"

"No."

"Mmm, hey are you a fan of magic?" He asked as the old lady slowly turned to him. "If you want I can entertain you."

"What magic can you do?"

Omni smirked before causing a flower to appear from his cloak which exploded into fireworks. "Tada."

"Hmm, that is a neat parlor trick, but it is amateurish compared to what real magic can do."

"Oh? Can you show me?" He asked while winking to Cynthia. "And my cute little gumdrop of a niece?"

"Perhaps just a little bit." She said with a nod. "But I need you to turn around."

"Ok." He said before whispering to Cynthia. "When I turn, she's going to reveal her true form. I want you to restrain her when she's fully changed, ok?"

"Gotcha."

Omni turned around along with Cynthia as the old woman started to glow a dark green color.

The woman then started to turn into a young woman with long matted black hair, with yellow eyes, blue skin, sharp claws, a C cup chest and small ass, with long horns on the top of her head. "Now for my mag-"

"Now!"

Cynthia nodded before using her arms to grab the Kijo and squeezed her arms together.

"Ah! Hey, what's going on?!"

"You got tricked." smiled Cynthia while opening her mouth to let the needle out.

"And for her next trick." Omni grinned as the Kijo screamed. "A large needle to her neck!"

Cynthia grinned before injecting the needle into her neck and caused a lot of blood to go into the vial.

"Ah! You rotten mortals!"

"I'm a kami and she's," Omni pointed to Cynthia, who was moving the needle back as a new vial replaced to used up one. "A kami in training. So thank you for your time and I promise you'll get redeemed in the future."

She growled before her eyes glowed with a bright flash obscuring their vision.

Omni sighed before snapping his fingers and caused the light to vanish. "Just give up, we aren't here for a fight just a sample of your blood. So we're be going now." He then made a portal and beckoned Cynthia to him. "Come, we are going to Nara."

"Bye oni lady." She said before seeing Yui holding a bar of candy in his hands. "Daddy?"

"Hey sweetie, care for some chocolate?"

"Yes!" She said with a smile before running towards him.

But as she came closer, the 'Yui' pulled out a knife and stabbed her in the face.

"Bad little brat!"

"D-Daddy?" she blinked in surprise without flinching.

"You are a bad girl." He said before stabbing her again. "You are nothing to me! Nothing but a waste of space!"

Her eyes widened before glaring and formed an extra arm that grabbed the wrist. "You're NOT my daddy."

'Yui' growled as he cracked and shattered into pieces, revealing the very annoyed Kijo. "You little brat, how dare you escape my illusion!"

Omni shook his head. 'That yokai is toast.'

Cynthia's eyes darkened before the extra arm started squeezing the wrist making the Kijo try to yank her arm free. "No one tricks me like that."

"You little brat!"

"Let her go." Omni called out. "It not worth killing her."

"But she tried to trick me. She made me think she was daddy!"

"That's her ability, lure someone with an illusion and then kill them." He sighed. "Rule number fifty, always expect the unexpected, especially with beings with illusion powers."

"Grrr." The Kijo growled.

"Can I rip her arm off?" Cynthia asked.

"Mmmmm, just a little."

She grinned before she began tugging on the wrist making the Kijo cry out.

RIP!

"AHHH!" She screamed as her ligaments came off and caused the hand to drop to the ground.

"Cynthia." Omni said before making a portal. "Let us head to Nara, and don't worry, I'll get you some candy to make you feel better ok?"

"Yay!"

The Kijo growled as the two went into the portal. 'Stupid kami!'

(Elsewhere)

-Nara-

Both appeared in a small mountain village, that looked very abandoned due to the wars.

"Yep, perfect place for our next girl the Hannya."

"A what?"

"It's a female oni but unlike the last one there are three kinds. A Namanari, which is weak and can be good sometimes and return to humanity if lucky. A Chūnari, which is more evil but can't withstand Buddhist prayers. And the Honnari, a very dangerous version that have serpent like bodies and are known to breath fire. The legend of Kiyohime is based on the later."

"So which one are we gonna get?"

"No clue, but hopefully the Honnari Hannya. It might make a good snake girl." Omni chuckled. "But before we go I need to warn you that all three species use dark magic so be very careful."

"I can handle them no problem." she smirked.

"Just be careful." He said before walking to an old temple with a large melted bell in the center of it. "Huh, looks like the Honnari Hannya just caused some poor soul to get killed. Well they are motivated by jealousy after all."

But as they looked at the bell, they didn't notice a pair of red eyes looking back at them from the rooftop.

"What does a melted bell have to do with them?"

"In Kiyohime's legend, she melted and superheated a bell when her lover ran from her. So in a sense, maybe this one is a copycat?" He said before blinking. "Say do you smell ash by chance?"

Cynthia smelt the air while the red eyes narrowed. "A little bit."

That was when something sprang at them and wrapped around Omni.

This 'thing' was a woman with a long greenish white tail about fifty feet long with long tusk like fangs, longhorns, extremely long black hair, red eyes and a D cup chest underneath her green kimono. "You dare call me a copycat! Me Kiyohime!"

"Gah! Um I met the Fate/Grand Order version and you ma'am, aren't her in the slightest." he spoke before she squeezed tighter.

"I don't understand what you mean, but I will crush your bones for your insolence!"

"Gah! Ok, but first before you burn me alive." Omni said. "Tell me this, do you think my niece is the most cutest thing in the world?"

She turned to Cynthia who smiled with big eyes. "I've devoured cuter things than this child."

"But she can become even cuter." He pointed out. "Oh Cynthia, can you change your appearance to that of a very adorable harem dancer?"

"Of course." She said before changing into a harem dancer with G cup breasts and a large ass.

'Please get jealous!' Omni thought with a gulp. 'Please get jealous you crazy Honnari Hannya!'

The yokai glared at Cynthia while letting go of Omni. "You think shapeshifting is enough to have a more mature body than me? I will crush you like a plum!"

Cynthia changed back as the yokai started to egnite into flames. "Bring it, I'm not afraid of a baby worm."

" **WORM?!** " The Honnari Hannya snapped before jumping at Cynthia.

Cynthia smirked before expanding her body and caused the yokai to sink right inside before she shrunk down and held onto her. "Gotcha~"

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

Omni chuckled before seeing the yokai getting ready to use its power. "Cynthia, you might want to-"

FUSH!

A blast of flames came out of Cynthia and started broiling her slime.

"Ow! Hey!"

"YOU SHALL BURN!" She roared before Cynthia injected the syringe in her neck. "GAH!"

"I'll close her mouth, just suck the DNA out of her!" Omni said before making several green goo appear from a portal and chuckled it at the yokai.

GULP!

"W-What did you do?!"

"I put fifty Flubbers inside you."

"What?!"

"And they are about to kick in right about…" he said as the syringe got pulled out and the vial was replaced with a new one. "Now."

Her eyes widened when she started to feel her body jump around in random directions. "Hey! What spell is this!"

"Nope it's science." Omni smirked as Cynthia let go of the Honnari Hannya. "Oh and once it starts, it will never end!"

Her eyes widened again before getting sent flying in random directions before getting sent right out of the village.

"Welp, at least she didn't go into orbit."

"She got what she deserved." remarked Cynthia shrinking back down to normal size.

"Indeed." He said before opening a portal. "Now we are heading to Kyoto, three months into the future."

"How come?"

"Our next yokai is only found in winter."

"Then why not go to a lake or beach here?"

"This one only lives in the winter. After that they die or melt until next year. But come, lets get her." He said while dragging Cynthia by the hat.

(Elsewhere)

-Kyoto-

Both entered a ten foot snow bank as it was freezing cold out.

"Ah!" jumped Cynthia shivering from the cold. "T-T-T-T-Too c-c-c-c-cold!"

"Oh? Sorry." He said before snapping his fingers and made a fifty layer snow jacket, ski pants, heavy boots and a few hats and scarfs appear on her. "There, feeling better?"

She sighed in relief. "Much, thanks."

"So Cynthia, ever heard the legend of the Tsurara onna?" He asked while picking her up and placed her on his shoulders.

"No."

"Well, it's a sad one as this yokai is the representation of icicles. And when this girl falls for a human, they make love until spring when she melts away...and the man eventually marries another human woman just as winter comes back."

"And?"

"...she is distraught and leaves but not before the icicle impale the man from above the door to the house. It's their nature as they are nice and warm spirits that wouldn't hurt a fly."

"If they're nice, why do the men die then?"

"It was only one tale." Omni explained while walking through the snow. "For others, the Tsurara onna is forced to take a bath and, well they melt. It's always the same, they fall in love and then tragedy breaks them apart. It's no wonder they consume loneliness as part of their diet."

"I can relate." she huffed with her cheeks puffed out. "Stupid daddy."

"Now now, don't call him stupid. He may be busy with your mother but he still cares for you."

"Then why couldn't he ask me to marry him first?"

"Well, it's difficult to explain." He said before noticing a large icicle near the entrance of a mansion. "But I'll tell you later. We have a yokai to meet."

She held on as Omni carried her over near the building.

"Now let's see." He looked around before saying. "Hey, miss Tsurara onna, can you come out? I need something from you."

The wind picked up before a woman with a dark blue kimono, pale skin, with a light blue headdress covering her dark hair and most of her neck, a B cup chest and small ass, and holding an old fashioned umbrella with icicles coming from the sides walked out. "Yes?"

"Hello, um could you give us some of your blood? We need it for an important project."

"My blood? What for?" she asked with a frown. "And...how do you know what I am?"

"Because I've seen a lot of yokai today and the project is to make a Tsurara onna that won't melt away from tragedy." Omni admitted. "And it's only a small pint of blood."

"I won't do that for some strangers, now off with you." she stepped back and closed the door.

"Wait!" He called out. "Maybe I can help you!"

The door slightly opened. "How?"

"I could give you a charm that can prevent you from melting during the spring and summer."

"Yeah, uncle can do it. Oh! Or maybe I should, daddy says I need to learn how to make things appear." spoke Cynthia.

"As long as you can make the charm, I'll add the magic, fair deal?"

"Uh huh." she replied before closing her eyes. 'Ok, just concentrate and think about a charm.'

That was when a small chibi keychain of Cynthia appeared in her hand while it did a winking pose.

"Good work my little bundle of fluff." Omni smiled.

"Phew, that was harder than I thought." she panted while sitting down. 'I feel sleepy.'

Omni chuckled before adding a small spell to the charm and started adding some energy magic into Cynthia. "Here you go miss Tsurara onna, a heat resistant charm, guaranteed to give you resistance to heat or your money back."

"How can I know for sure?"

"Just hold it."

She blinked before grabbing it as a pail of hot water hit her in the face. "GAH!"

"See, you're not even melting in the slightest."

"That's hot!" she frowned wiping at it while noting her body wasn't turning to water.

"If you keep this charm on while bathing or walking, you will never melt again." He smiled as Cynthia started to regain energy. "So? Willing to part with some blood?"

"This….this charm is real, you've made it possible to stay by my husband without fear. You may have my blood."

He nodded before Cynthia opened her mouth to reveal the syringe. "Just think about making love, please?"

"Wait, wh-OW!"

The syringe entered her shoulder before taking a pint of blood and replaced it with a new vial.

"There, that wasn't painful right?" Omni smiled while opening a portal. "Anyway, I hope you and your husband have a lot of babies and wish us luck in Edo."

The Tsurara onna watched them leaving while noticing her blood was still oozing out from the injection point. "Hmm, maybe we just might."

(Elsewhere)

-Edo-

"Welcome to Edo." Said Omni while walking out of the portal with Cynthia. "Or for you it's Tokyo before becoming a capital."

She looked around while unimpressed. "I've never been to Tokyo, daddy said he'd bring me to the next Miku concert, whoever that is." she crossed her arms with a frown. "Probably another of daddy's 'daughter's'."

"Nope, that's a Vocaloid or robot from another universe that is in no way shape or form his child." Omni deadpanned. "Really, she's just a musical robot that sings a lot."

"Oh, so who are we looking for?"

"A Hashihime or bridge princess." Omni chuckled. "They are goddesses that are the deities of bridges and are known for being vicious, hates newlyweds, and will curse lovers. But they are also known to keep invaders from crossing her bridge."

"There are goddesses for bridges?"

"Yep and sometimes women that are very pissed off, if they do a ritual, can become a Hashihime." He said while looking around. "They also have a iron trivet."

"A huh?"

"It's an object you place of a dish or bowl that protects it from the heat. She uses it to hurt people she dislikes or to put it on her head, depends on her mood."

"Oh!"

"So be careful." He said before seeing a long bridge. "Oh and they hate competition from other bridges so say something nice on the bridge we are about to walk on or you will get bad luck or worse."

"Like what?"

"Well say the bridge is beautiful or something. Just don't say anything negative." He said before they walked to the bridge. "And no holding hands."

"I only do that with daddy."

He chuckled before they walked over the bridge. "Wow, what a pretty bridge. Whoever made this bridge is a genius!"

"Yeah, it looks really...clean, and smooth."

"And whoever the kami blessed this place is a perfect example of perfection."

"Oh yeah...and she um...is well endowed."

Omni facepalmed. "Cynthia, don't say that out loud. Not every girl likes being endowed! What if they were flat?!"

"Because daddy likes big chests." she frowned while looking at her own. 'What's wrong with mine?'

"Um Cynthia, I get you are trying to get his dick but now's not the time." He said before feeling a dark aura coming from below the bridge. 'Shit!'

A mist appeared on the bridge as a woman with long black hair that was tied in a knot, green eyes with white face paint on her, wearing a white robe, a B cup chest and large ass, holding a trivet on her head as five candles were lit right on top of it appeared. "Who dares talk of dicks on MY bridge?!"

"Um, him?" Cynthia pointed to Omni.

"No, I didn't even say anything about it." He deadpanned. "And wasn't it you that complained about you not having your daddy's dick?"

"Lies!"

"Uh huh, and I'm a hedgehog."

"Silence!" snapped the woman with a frown. "You think it's enjoyable to talk about that on MY bridge?"

"Not really." Omni admitted. "But um excuse me miss Hashihime, can we have some of your blood please?"

"No!" she growled. "For your disrespect, I will curse you both!"

"With what?" Cynthia asked.

"Sterilization!" She growled while flames appeared around her.

"Cynthia, can you wrap your body around her head please?"

"Sure." she replied before lunging out and wrapped herself around the woman's head.

"Glug glug glug!" The Hashihime cried out while trying to get the girl off her head.

"Inject her now!" Omni yelled while the flames started to get bigger. "Before we get sterilized!"

Cynthia opened her mouth before the needle popped out and went into the yokai's arm.

"GLUP GLUP GLUP!" The Hashihime cried out as the syringe moved off and get replaced with a new vial as a portal appeared.

"Next stop, India!" He called out before grabbing Cynthia and went through the portal as the Hashihime gasped for air.

"Those insolent mortals! I'll curse them and their descendants for that disrespect!" She then saw a box of chocolates on the ground and saw a small smile on it. "...mortals."

(Elsewhere)

-India-

Both dropped into a mud pit as Omni grumbled. "Yep, we are in Indra when the Buddha was just born. Hope we don't meet him."

"Gross." frowned Cynthia before expelling all the mud out of here.

"Same." He said before looking around. "I hope the Crocotta isn't in the bushes."

"What's that?"

"A dog like wolf with the body type of a hyena that can mimic human voices, resist steel based weapons, can change gender, and well….they are as big as a lion and as vicious as one."

"Lame."

"Not until you realize it also paralyzed dogs and humans by looking at them three times."

"What about people?"

"They can eat corpses and mimic a person they trust at night before ripping them to shreds. They also mimic sick people so they can eat dogs and humans at the same time." Omni shivered. "And they have multi colored eyes."

"They don't sound that bad."

"Not until you realize they are bisexual, strong like an ox and are very fast, like faster than a horse kinda fast."

"And?"

"The Roman emperors Antoninus Pius and Septimius Severus once had one of these things in Rome as a graditorial beast." He said while looking very nervous. "So imagine getting eaten by a hyena with a human voice, not fun."

"Oh please, I'll just come back together."

"Come back together." Said a voice from the bushes.

"Um did you hear an echo?" Omni asked while shaking like a leaf.

"Hear an echo."

Cynthia looked around. "Hello?"

"Hello?"

"Crap. Cynthia, get ready for anything."

"Ready for anything."

She saw the bushes rustling and formed axes with her arms.

That was when something came out of the bushes.

The creature was a large dog like wolf with black fur, a badger's head, long sharp teeth that went all the way to the back of its fox like ears, with spots on the back legs, with cloven hooves on the back and long sharp lion's claws, a long wolf like tail, multi colored eyes, with stripes going down its back.

"It's a Crocotta." Omni gulped.

"It's a Crocotta." The creature mimicked while drooling a lot.

"Oooh, doggy!" smiled Cynthia.

"Oooh, doggy." The Crocotta growled while circling the two.

"Be careful, it maybe a mimic but it will kill us." Omni said. "So don't show fear and get the DNA fast."

"DNA fast."

"Uncle Omni? We're immortal." she deadpanned. "How can it kill us?"

"I don't want to know. But just don't let it jump us."

"Let it jump us." It growled while preparing to strike.

"I'm gonna pet it." smiled the slime.

"Don't." Omni tried to say before the slime jumped at the Crocotta.

Only to get pinned by its claws and got her face chomped on.

"AHHH! CYNTHIA!"

"AHHH! CYNTHIA!" The Crocotta mimicked while not seeing the syringe.

"Bad doggy." frowned the slime with her mouth intact before the needle stabbed into its neck.

It howled in pain as the blood oozed into the vial and Cynthia was able to slip out of its grasp while the new vial replaced the old one.

"Let's go!" Omni yelled while making a portal.

"Not yet." Cynthia's head reformed with the goo coming from the Crocotta's mouth before she formed a spear in one arm and stabbed it through the chest.

"NOT YET!" It mimicked while the spear hit its lung and moved back as it ran off in pain.

"Wow, you just injured a Crocotta. Just wow." Omni said in surprise.

"Why is that so surprising?"

"Those creature's don't die easily." He admitted as Cynthia walked towards him. "So ready to go?"

"To where?"

"Alexander the Great's conquest of India."

"Wait, where's my candy?" she frowned. "You never gave it to me."

"Oh right." He said before giving her a lollipop. "You'll get more later."

She smiled while popping it in her mouth before they walked through a new portal.

(Elsewhere)

Omni looked around while they appeared near a river. "This is nice, perfect place to find the Odontotyrannos."

"Isn't that the one you told...her."

"Yep and that's the one we need to look for." He said patting her head. "Oh and no Master Sparks, the Odontotyrannos is undeterred with fire and we don't need to kill the king of conquest before he dies months later."

"Oh fine."

"Oh and I love you." He said before kissing her cheek.

She sighed and crossed her arms. "Where is it?"

"Mmmm." He looked around. "Well maybe it's sleeping in the bushes, let's check them out."

"Ok."

"And it's bigger than an elephant so remember, it has a horse head, completely black and has three protruding horns on its forehead."

"That'll be easy to spot."

Both looked around the area while seeing Alexander's army making camp on the other side of the river.

(Two hours later)

"Find anything?" Omni asked while covered in caterpillars.

"No." she replied while covered in leaves.

"Well all I found was a nest of caterpillars and hornets, you?" He said while taking the caterpillars off his body.

"Bird's nests and dirt, but I already got rid of the dirt from my body."

"Well, it looks like the Odontotyrannos is more stealthy than we thought." Omni admitted. "Mmmm, wait. What if it's like a crocodile and lives in the water?"

"I could soak up all the water."

"No no, you might make the Hindu gods mad. Maybe if you look in the river and find it?"

"How?"

"Ever tried turning into a submarine?" He asked with a grin.

"No, but I could always just relax and swim around."

But Omni was in evil mode as he turned her into a small submarine with her head in the cockpit. "Ha ha! I'm a genius!" He then put it in the water and closed the top before activating it. "Cynthia, dive dive dive!"

"I hate you." she frowned before diving under the water.

"I love you too."

(In the water)

Omni looked around while seeing a few fishes swim by. "Mmmm, I don't see anything. What about you Cynthia?"

"Nope." She said before seeing a large reptile like creature with a horse like head,three protruding horns on its forehead, black fur and scales, long claws, pointed ears, long saber tooth like teeth and dark spots around the eyes. "Nevermind."

"Zzzzz." It snored while sleeping underwater.

"It's sleeping." she whispered.

"Apparently, but lets get closer." Omni said while moving the submarine closer to the Odontotyrannos.

Cynthia slowly moved the needle out of her body and near it's stomach.

"Make sure it's painful, we need this think to attack Alexander so history can be recorded." Omni said with a Gendo face. "Do I make myself clear sixth child Cynthia?"

"Sixth what?"

"You'll find out later, now jam it in hard!"

She nodded before jamming the syringe into the creature's stomach and started extracting a lot of blood.

The Odontotyrannos opened its red eyes and roared in anger at being awakened.

"I got it!"

"Now let's get out of here!" Omni yelled while making a portal. "Now to ancient america!"

Cynthia quickly moved towards it just as the creature tried snapping at her.

ZOOP!

(Elsewhere)

-Somewhere in South Dakota-

Both landed in a small forest while Cynthia was still in her aquatic form.

"Ow….ok we are in South Dakota and it's wooded." He groaned in pain. "Are you ok?"

"Of course." she replied going back to her regular form. "What's next?"

"The Deer Woman. It's a spirit that is associated with love and fertility. But….they are also known to lure men to their deaths."

"Like a Succubus?"

"Yep, but they love dancing and music." He chuckled. "And they can be either a woman or a deer, but in human form you can stop yourself from getting killed by seeing their cloven hooves or by chanting and smoking tobacco….but we aren't doing that."

"Then we just need to find a deer and check everyone."

"Problem, most of the Sioux aren't in this area at the moment." Omni sighed before getting an idea. "Hey, can you play the drum?"

"What are you getting at?"

"The Deer Woman can be lured by the sounds of drums and dancing. So if we can get her dancing we can get the blood and leave without getting killed...well me at any rate since I'm a guy."

"I can try, but I've never made instruments before."

Omni smiled before making a drum out of nothing. "Try this hand drum."

She grabbed it and gave it a few testing taps. "Like this."

"Like that, but imagine something you're passionate about." He said. "Like say….your feelings for Yui and Marisa."

She frowned and gave it a few more taps while feeling irked with each beat.

"That's it. Keep it up." He said while dancing to the beat.

'Stupid daddy, stupid mommy, I wanted to join, but they didn't let me.'

As the drumming continued to echo throughout the forest, we find a woman with slight tanned skin, wearing deer fur, long brown hair, with blue eyes, a pair of long antlers on her head, a E cup chest and small ass and two cloven hooves where her feet were, coming out of the tree line and started to dance to the beat of the drums.

"Mmm, this song is soothing and has a nice rhythm." She said while looking very entwined with the music.

Omni saw the woman before dancing to Cynthia and pointed to the girl. "Hurry, move closer but don't stop the drums or she'll run away."

"I'm doing my best, I've never done this before."

"Try using an extra arm." He said before dancing to the woman. "Hey, want to dance with me?"

"Well it's been a while since I had a dance partner, gladly."

He took her hand before dancing with the woman as Cynthia moved an extra arm with the syringe attached to it right at her, all the while getting very annoyed about her new mother.

'I like having a mommy, but why should she get to have fun with daddy and get married first? I'm his little girl!' She thought in anger while the syringe landed on the Deer Woman's butt.

"OW!" She yelled in pain as the syringe moved away and a new vial replaced the old one.

"Are you ok?" Omni asked. "Should I stop and get you some medicine?"

"No, but what was that?" she frowned before noticing the syringe. "Hey! She's no regular girl!"

"And you're a Deer Woman." He said as the drumming stopped. "Sorry for the deception, but we needed some blood for something important. But," he kissed her hand. "You were a good dancing partner."

She frowned and pulled her hand away before kicking him with her legs. "Hmph! Damn humans."

"Ow, I'm a spirit." He groaned while making a portal. "Oh and by the way, you are cute." He then took the still angry Cynthia by the hand and left.

"...idiot."

(Elsewhere)

-Richtersveld, South Africa-

Both walked out of the portal and appeared near a large cave.

"Welcome to the Wonder Hole."

"What's that?"

"A cave that is connected to the sea, about sixty four kilometers away, and has diamonds in it." He said while Cynthia gained dollar signs in her eyes.

"How many?"

"No idea, maybe millions." He shrugged. "But we have to face the guardian."

"And that would be?"

"The Grootslang. A failed product of the gods that is the combination of an elephant and a snake but was so cunning, big and strong that all but one of them were turned into elephants and snakes. And these guys EAT elephants!"

"So it's made of elephants, but eats them too?"

"Weird, but remember it's a primordial creature. Meaning it thinks itself greater then other animals." He warned. "But they are also fans of gems including diamonds so you could bribe it but….just remember they are going to eat you slowly and painfully."

"Again, made of slime." she deadpanned.

"Just being a overprotective uncle." He said while holding her hand. "Now let's find the Grootslang and get some diamonds."

"Yeah!"

Both entered the cave while feeling a little happy that they are bonding.

(Three hours later)

"I can't see anything."

"Me neither." Omni said while looking around. "Ugh, I wish I had a match."

"Hmm, oh! Maybe I can make one with my powers."

"No Master Spark." He warned. "You might cause a cave in."

"I meant just a small fire."

"Oh. Continue then." He said while a small fire was made. "Wow….it's so boring in here. And no diamonds yet too."

She frowned while holding the fire up with a finger as they walked further in. "Phewy."

"Don't worry, you'll get the diamonds soon." He chuckled before noticing a large rock made of hard granite and covered in diamonds blocking their path. "Huh, speak of the devil."

"Diamonds!" she smiled running over and grabbed onto it.

Omni chuckled before looking at the rock and felt a little uneasy. 'Wait….is it….moving?'

The rock slowly moved while some stone crumbled to the ground revealed a purple substance.

"I wonder how much this is worth."

Rumble.

"Huh?" Omni said before noticing the rock was starting to shake. "Cynthia! Step back now!"

"But why?"

"Just go!" He yelled before the whole cave started to shake as a long tusk appeared from under him as well as a large black eye. "Ah!"

Cynthia frowned before turning and ran back the way they came.

(Outside cave)

Both ran out of the cave as the dark eyes illuminated the cave.

"Hurry!"

"ROAR!" Yelled out a unusual cry of an elephant synchronized with a large snake.

Both turned and saw a massive snake like creature of about one hundred feet long with purple scales, a massive jaw with one small tusk under the lower jaw, massive downward tusks that went to a small trunk near the chin area, massive elephant ears, a small pair of black eyes, and a small horn on the top of its head. On its body were granite and diamonds that have fused into its scales.

"Holy shit!"

"It's big!"

"And it's face! Look at it!"

The Grootslang trumpeted before charging at the two.

Both ducked out of the way before seeing it turning after Cynthia.

"Ah! Get the sample quickly! THEN get rid of the diamonds!"

"Ok!" she called before stretching her arms around and wrapped around the neck and pulled herself up near it's head.

"ROAR!" It cried out while trying to thrash about and knock the slime off.

Omni saw his niece getting the blood sample and quickly opened a portal. "Hurry! Throw the diamonds away and run!"

"No! I'm getting them all!"

"But it will follow us to the ends of the timestream for those diamonds! It's a hoarder!"

"ROAR!"

"But-"

"I'll get you more diamonds! Just throw them away!"

She frowned before jumping off and ran into the portal.

The Grootslang growled before seeing the diamonds going in the opposite direction and followed them as the portal closed.

(Elsewhere)

-Alaska-

Omni panted while resting on the rocky shore of a river somewhere in the Alaska temperate rainforest. "Thank god….I thought I was going to die again."

"You said I could get the diamonds." frowned Cynthia.

"I didn't know they were like a dragon's hoard!" He snapped. "And I'll get you more diamonds!"

"If not, I get even." she spoke with a dark expression. "Daddy taught me that."

Omni glared at her before putting a diamond in her face. "Look, don't get all mad at me. I was TRYING to protect you! You don't have to be a spoiled brat!"

She glared before absorbing it into her body. "Look, just tell me what's the next monster we're here for."

Omni sighed. "Cynthia, sorry for the outburst. It was stupid of me."

She sighed.

"But the next one is the Kushtaka or Kooshdakhaa. They are shapeshifting otters that are cruel, sometimes nice, can turn into a human, cause illusions, and can lure humans by mimicking crying children or screaming women to the river." Omni explained. "And they can either tear them to shreds or turn them into into Kushtaka."

"And?"

"They prey on small children, emit high pitched whistles, and can be repelled by copper, dogs, fire and urine."

"Hmm, meaning they might come after me."

"Perhaps." Omni said. "But just encase, try and stay by me."

"..."

"Please? For me."

"But look at me, it would come after me in a heartbeat."

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Look, I'm just scared for you. I mean….you're like a daughter to me. And well….I don't want you to get hurt."

"But I won't get hurt, daddy made sure of that."

"But I worry." He said with a sad smile. "Since...I had a few things in my past that…." he got up. "Let's just find the Kushtaka."

Cynthia raised an eyebrow at him before following.

(Into the woods)

Both hiked into the forest before spotting a large river with some rocks jutting out.

"This is the perfect spot for a Kushtaka to rest." Omni whispered. "Now do you remember the plan?"

"I zoned out."

"Well I want you to go to the river and cry, they will see you and if one pops up, grab him or her."

"That's easy."

"I'll make sure they don't attack you ok?" He said before pushing her out of the bushes. "And remember, act like a crying baby."

"I don't know."

"Mmm, oh! Think about Yui getting destroyed or never giving you candy again."

Her eyes widened before her form started to shake. "D-Daddy? D-Dying?"

"Well yes, now imagine that." He said before ducking under the bushes.

"Nooooo! Dadddddy!" She cried out while forming tears.

And on cue a large otter floated to the surface and laid on its back.

"Dadddddddy!" Cynthia cried out while imagining Yui dying. "Don't leave me alone! I'm sorry!"

The otter blinked before floating to the surface and changed into a small girl with short brown hair, an otter skin outfit and a small tail. "Little girl? Are you ok?"

"Dadddy! Oh daddy why did you die?!" she cried while rubbing her eyes.

The Kushtaka walked towards the girl with a sad smile. "Hey now, don't cry. I'll take you to your daddy."

Cynthia sniffled while looking at it and tried to keep it together and keep the plan in mind. "Y-You will?"

The girl nodded. "I just need you to follow me to the water, ok?"

'Stick to the plan!' Omni thought while biting his nails.

"O-Ok."

The girl nodded before allowing the girl to follow her, while not allowing her to see the dark grin on her face.

SHISH!

"Gah!" She cried out as a syringe hit her arm and started sucking some blood.

"Fooled you~" She said while the vial was replaced with a new one.

Omni grinned. "Good job! You fooled the Kushtaka!"

Cynthia pulled it back while the creature turned back into it's real form with a frown.

"You tricked me!"

"Uh huh, didn't you hear me?" smirked Cynthia. "Ain't I a stinker?"

The Kushtaka glared before emitting a high pitched whistle.

Both had to cover their ears as Omni opened a portal and threw a large bottle of urine at the Kushtaka.

CRASH!

"EW!" It screamed out before running back to the water and swam away.

"Nasty." grimaced Cynthia.

"Be effective." He said while making a portal. "Our next stop, India again."

She nodded before jumping into the portal.

(Elsewhere)

-India-

Both appeared in a temple full of gold.

"Well this is around the time Hinduism is at its all time high." Omni said looking around. "And wow look at the gold."

"I'm confused, if we're jumping between the same countries to find monsters, why not go after one's all in one country first?"

"When I made the list I wanted to get them over with, not organization." He explained. "Plus luckily for you the next three are in this country."

"Which are?"

"The first one is an Asura, a deity like demon similar to a Deva, but are more of a demonic good or evil. Basically think of them like demons with the ability to shapeshift and be good or evil, mostly evil. Besides that, they are kinda like the gods but not immortal."

"So where is it?"

"Well it can be anywhere but this one lives here. It's a worshiper of Agni, god of fire. And it's an Asuri or female Asura."

"And they do what exactly?"

"Asuri are capable of curing any illness even leprosy by their knowledge of herbs and can charm any man to do their will."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"Yeah until you realize that they might eat you. But let's find her." he said while looking around the temple. "And don't touch anything."

"Why?"

"Do you want to get killed by a very mad fire god?"

"No."

"Then don't touch anything." He said while smelling some incense. "She's been here. I can smell it and….Cynthia. Did you take a bath yet today?"

"No, why?"

"Young lady." He said sternly. "You are taking a bath after we get the Asuri, no questions asked!"

"I'll take one when I'm ready!"

Omni sighed before noticing a figure in the shadows. 'I'll just tease both of them.' "Hey, miss in the corner, can you please tell my niece that she needs to bathe? She smells like a camel."

"Hey!"

"Well it's true."

The figure walked out to reveal a slightly red tanned woman with green eyes, a gold and blue monks robe, a blue veil over her face, long dark brown hair, a C cup chest and small ass. "I see, then either leave the temple or have your niece stay outside."

"I don't stink." growled Cynthia making a mace with one of her arms.

"You do." Both said while the woman fanned her face.

"I don't stink!"

"Cynthia just admit it to the cute lady."

Cynthia frowned and shook her head. "No! Just give us your blood and we'll leave."

"...is she always this cranky?"

"Sometimes." Omni said. "But miss Asuri, we just want a sample of blood then I'll take my niece to a river to bath her."

"If you wish for my blood, then you will have to take it." she spoke with her hands catching on fire.

"Alright." He said before getting an idea. "But I'm actually Agni and I was about to ask for your blood so I can bless it with eternal youth."

"...prove it."

He moved his hands up before causing a raging inferno to appear around his entire body. "See?"

The Asuri gasped before dropping to her knees and bowed. "Forgive me! I-I had no idea it was you oh great one."

He stopped the flames and nodded. "Don't worry my child, your prayers have been heard and I shall give you the boon of eternal youth, only for the sacrifice of your blood into my eternal power." 'Hope the real Agni doesn't find out.'

"Of course, take as much of my blood as is needed. I will even sacrifice my life if that is what you wish."

The 'god' nodded before beckoning Cynthia forward. "Take the blood my niece."

The slime girl moved towards the Asuri before sticking the needle out into her arm.

Omni nodded while the vial was replaced with a new one. "My child, from this day forth you shall never age. Now go, be happy."

"Thank you oh great one." She said before seeing the two disappear in a ball of fire.

(Elsewhere)

The fireball landed near a river as Omni pushed Cynthia into it.

"Bath time!"

"Hey!"

He smirked before pulling out a brush and some soap. "Now hold still, I don't want the soap in your eyes."

"I can clean myself."

But Omni kept on cleaning the girl while feeling a little happy. "Don't worry, I had a few children in my youth."

"Gah, but why are they not here?"

He was silent about that. "..."

Cynthia was confused, but kept quiet since she had a sinking feeling why.

"Anyway." He said while perking up. "Our next monster is called a Rakshasas, a semi divine ogre that are warriors, illusionists, and you're not going to believe it, but we're created when Brahma, the god of creation breathed. No joke."

"But how is that possible?"

"Don't ask." He deadpanned. "It's complicated but to sum things up they nearly ate him but we're banished to earth by Vishnu, a protection god and someone who like reincarnation. As for powers, besides being illusionists, they can change shape, fly, vanish, and change size."

"Will they be tough?"

"Well yes. They are man eaters." Omni said. "But they can be killed, they are semi immortal after all and a lot of myths say they do fall in battle."

"Like who?"

"Ravana, king of the Rakshasas who had ten heads and about four to eighteen arms. He nearly ruled the cosmos until Rama, Vishnu's eighth reincarnation killed him in battle after said Rakshasa took his wife."

Cynthia tilted her head while forming a question mark.

"Your mother will show you the legend later." He said before finishing his cleaning. "All done, and you look cuter as a button now."

"I'm always cute."

"I know." He smiled before kissing her cheek. "Now let's hunt a Rakshasa!"

"Ok!"

"Now remember, they usually look like Yui on a bad day." He warned. "Oh and they are beasts."

Du da da!

A pair of drums appeared next to Omni when he said that as Cynthia deadpanned.

"Boo."

"What? It's comedy gold."

(Later)

Both hiked around the river area while not finding a Rakshasa anywhere, just tigers and the occasional elephant.

"Ugh, this is gonna take all day." groaned Cynthia.

"Or night." Omni groaned. "And why are there so many tigers here?!" He then looked at the water and saw a few birds flying by. "Wait….maybe it's in another form?"

"Like what? The tigers? Birds?"

"Or a large elephant." He said while seeing an elephant walking by. "Hey Cynthia, try pulling its tail."

"Why me?"

"Because I once got squashed by one. I was in a hospital room for a day fixing my bones."

"And?"

"I'll give you candy if you pull that elephant by the tail."

"Ok!" She said before walking to the elephant and pulled its tail.

"GRRRRAAA!" It cried out in a low roar. "THAT HURT!"

She blinked as the elephant started to grow bigger with its legs turning into long arms with claw like nails, a pair of flaming red eyes, long fangs on the top of its mouth, long red flaming hair, and with two extra arms on its back.

"Yep, that's a Rakshasa. A very vicious one at that." Omni deadpanned as he saw worse looking beings.

"I will devour you child!" it roared at Cynthia who let out a bored yawn.

"I've seen scarier things."

"Die!" It growled before getting a needle to the jugular. "GAH!"

"Bad elephant." Cynthia said while taking some blood and jumped back quickly to avoid the clawed nails.

"I recommend we run." Omni said while causing some horses to appear. "Now!"

Cynthia ran over before they jumped on the horses as the large monster roared and started chasing them.

"Yip yip!"

The horses bolted as they went as fast as their hooves could allow them.

"Die!" The Rakshasa roared while running after them.

"Open a portal!"

"I can't! These horses might explode if they go into a portal!"

"Awwww!"

"But I'll do it to save my niece!" He called out before jumping into a portal.

(Elsewhere)

BOOOOM!

Only for the horses to explode into blood and gore and caused the two to crash into a wall with their heads stuck in the stone.

"Ow…"

"That wasn't fun." spoke Cynthia slowly pulling her body back together.

"Same." He groaned while pulling his head out. "Well now you know what happens when a mortal at high speed entered a portal."

"But I'm not mortal."

"I meant others." He sighed. "Like the horses."

"Oh."

"Now our last Indian monster is a long named one so please don't get a headache."

"I can handle it."

"...it's a Brahmarakshasa."

"Bramaksha?"

"A Brahmarakshasa is the spirit of a Brahmin or scholar of high birth, that was so wicked in life or kept the info they amassed in life to themselves, that it was turned into a demon after death." Omni explained. "And they're so powerful that very VERY few people in the world could defeat them and give them salvation."

"So they're hard?"

"Imagine a Rakasha on steroids with the knowledge of a scholar. It is a demonic man eating hermit."

"Is it smarter than mommy?"

"I don't exactly know, they might be? But they still look for more knowledge so if we find one, let's do it when their meditating."

"Oh so we sneak up on the Bara...barabiba…?"

"Brahmarakshasa, and yes we will do that."

"Where do we start first?"

"Let's look for a dead tree or a small hut. They are hermits so they stay away from humans."

Cynthia bent her legs and jumped high into the air before turning her head all the way around.

'Ew.' He thought before seeing her fall to the ground. "Anything?"

"I saw a dead tree that way." she pointed behind them.

He nodded before they teleported to a dead peepal tree with no leaves on it. "Yep this is the place. Now we need to chant something."

"Why?"

"It annoys them and it can be holy or just made up."

"So just anything?"

"Yep, as long as it is loud and annoying."

Cynthia tapped her chin before snapping her fingers and began to sing a song. "Narwhals narwhals singing in the ocean~"

"..." he deadpanned before calling out. "Tuna chicken tuna chicken tuna chicken alla fat!"

"Quiet!" yelled a voice from under them.

But they kept on singing random noises while looking very into it.

"Chickpeas chickpeas! Eat then up and fart all year!" Omni laughed.

"Swimming in the ocean causing a commotion~"

The ground shook as a large man in tattered robes, long sharp teeth, with long claws and unkept black hair erupted from the ground in anger. "SILENCE!"

"Wow….you're dirty." giggled Cynthia.

"You dare to address me like that?! I'll curse you for that!"

"Hey." Omni laughed. "Did you know that roosters can lay toad eggs and create a new creature?"

"Huh? Are you trying to mock me?" it growled while ripping the tree up like a club.

"Nope, it's called a Basilisk. A large snake that can turn paralyze people. The incubation period is seven years." He said while Cynthia got ready for battle. "So want to know more?"

"Ha! What else could you know that I don't already puny mortal?"

"That you have a small dick and that there is a religion in the west that preserves the heart and destroys the brain since, and get this, they think the brain is useless!"

"WHAT?!"

Jab.

The Brahmarakshasa blinked as Cynthia injected a syringe into his balls.

"Oh and did you know my niece was a slime girl? A very cute one that likes hurting bullies like you."

"AHHHHH!" he cried out in surprise while jumping and held the spot with Cynthia covering her nose.

"You stink."

"Like what?" Omni asked with interest.

"Elephant poop."

"Ah, he does doesn't he."

"YOU WILL DIE!" The Brahmarakshasa cried out before seeing them jump into a portal. "Gods….crap…"

(Elsewhere)

-North Dakota-

Both landed on a small canoe that was floating down the river as the water splashed on them.

"Welcome to North Dakota during the rise of the Mayan Empire in the south. And take in the nice fresh air."

Cynthia took in a deep breath and exhaled. "Fresh."

"Yep, believe it or not before the europeans came here a squirrel could jump from tree to tree from Maine all the way to Virginia and maybe to Tennessee as well. That's how woodend this land was."

"Well are we looking for a monster squirrel?"

"Nope it's a Unhcegila, a giant water serpent that has impregnable scales, iron like claws, a gaze that can drive people either blind or insane, and a weak spot near the seventh spot on her torso where it's always flaming heart lies."

"So look for a giant serpent?"

"Yep and to kill it you need a medicine arrow to hit that spot, but if you have the heart you can use its power to give you great power, in exchange for favors. It's kinda like a Medusa's head but you don't get killed by stoneification." He said while rowing the canoe. "So be on guard, it's a water monster."

"Ok, but what happens to her bones?"

"Well they become fossils and to some they think their dinosaurs or the other way around. It depends on their outlook on the bones."

"I can handle it easy if it stays in the water."

"I know." Omni smiled. "After all, you are your father's child. And he can do anything if he sets his mind on it."

"So how do we make it come to us?"

"Well…..hey want to fish her out with some Swedish Fish?"

"Ok." She said before a large Swedish Fish appeared in Omni's hands.

"Now I want you to put your hand on the candy and if the Unhcegila tugs at it, use your strength to send it either on the riverbanks or on the canoe. Just don't let go."

"Ok!"

(Three hours of fishing later)

"..."

"..."

"...boring!" Both groaned in pain. "It's so boring!"

Cynthia was getting irritated and stretched out one of her arms down into the water. "I should just suck up all the water."

"Learn control." Omni sighed. "If you do that the entire ecosystem will be destroyed. So please, don't suck the water up."

"But it's taking forever."

"Be patient." He said as Cynthia put the candy in the water.

As she grumbled, she felt something tugging at the Swedish Fish. "Huh? Oh! I felt something!"

"Hurry! Pull her up!" Omni command while making a net appear. "And don't let the line break!"

Cynthia pulled up and tried to move backwards to help. "Come on, come on!"

That was when a massive serpent about fifty meters long with large spikes, long lizard like legs on each side, reddish blue scales that overlapped like armor, burning red eyes, a small spot near her seventh rib bone, with the upper torso of a woman with blue scale like hair, a F cup chest, long taloned claws, and fangs where her teeth should've been, appeared from the water.

"Woah." muttered Cynthia.

"Yep, you can say that again." Omni whistled.

"Woah."

She thrashed around the riverbank while her eyes started to catch on fire.

"Get the needle ready! And avoid her eyes now!"

"I'm on it!" she stretched her arm out with the needle, but the creature roared before swiping her arm off in one go.

It cursed in the Lakota language while gulping down the candy.

"Shit! Cynthia grab her now!"

"I'm trying!" she spoke before launching out more arms to wrap around the legs.

Omni started to get mad at the Unhcegila before using a portal to summon a giant hand to close the monster's mouth. "NOW!"

She tried to inject the needle in the scales but it nearly broke apart. "I can't!"

"The seventh spot! Get the needle in there!"

"Oh right!" She said before spotting the seventh spot and injected the needle in it.

"AHHH!" The Unhcegila screamed in pain.

Cynthia slowly pulled the blood out and moved the needle away. "Got it!"

"Now let's go!" Omni yelled while making a portal. "We are going to Lake Ontario!"

The Unhcegila growled before swinging it's claws down and smashed part of the canoe off, the one with Cynthia on it.

"CYNTHIA!" Screamed Omni in horror as he ran over to the canoe. "No no no no!" 'Not again!'

The large creature gave a smirk before suddenly finding itself getting pulled under the water making it thrash around.

The god saw Cynthia dragging the Unhcegila into the water before jumping out and right into the portal.

Omni followed soothe before it closed behind him.

(Elsewhere)

-New York, Lake Ontario-

SPLASH!

Both gasped while landing in the middle of the lake.

"Oooh...I feel tired." groaned Cynthia. "I used up energy to pull something that big that quick."

"Well I can remedy that." He said before putting a bottle of instant energy into Cynthia. "Feeling better?"

"Uh huh, thanks uncle Omni."

"Anytime. But let's find some dry land before you get a cold."

"Slime." she deadpanned.

"I was just worried for your health." He said before seeing a small island. "There, lets make camp for the night."

"Works for me, as long as I get more candy."

(At the island)

Omni smiled while starting a fire as Cynthia ate a bag full of candy corn. "Yep, we need to camp more often."

"Uh huh."

"Hey ever heard of the Mishipeshu or Underwater Panther?"

"No."

"Well around here it's a powerful underworld being that can control all water animals, bring strokes and death, along with being the Thunderbirds arch enemy. They live in lakes such as this one, away from the rulers of the sky."

"Doesn't sound so tough."

"Oh I know, but it's much more than a cat. It's a chimera of the native americans. But from what I can tell it can be a nice animal and give safe passage during storms, or cause bad luck. Depends on the way you treat it." Omni said before remembering something. "Oh and they are known to guard copper, so it's a taboo thing to take any."

"Why?"

"One account says that copper is a play thing to their cubs."

"Ooohhh."

Omni yawned before resting his head on the ground. "Let's go to sleep, I'm bushed from making portals all willy nilly."

"Ok, night." She said while going to sleep.

(Later that night.)

Both slept while Omni was opening his right eye on occasion. When he knew that she was asleep, he got up and walked to the shore. "Oh great Mishipeshu, come to me so I can speak with you. So says the Great Spirit."

The water slowly parted as a large cougar like cat with long spines on its back, deer antlers on its head, the tail of a snake, long upwards scales covering its body, a pair of feathers around its neck, and the head of a lynx appeared and walked towards Omni. " **What do you want?** "

"I have traveled far with my niece to collect the essence of beings such as yourself. All I ask for is your blood."

" **And what would you give me in return?** "

"Copper, more copper than you ever dreamed of obtaining."

" **Oh? That's a bold claim. Show me the amount.** "

He nodded before a portal appeared as a mountain of copper landed on the sand. "This is all I have oh great Mishipeshu."

" **Hmmm, very well.** " It said with a nod as it saw the girl. " **And is she the one who will draw my blood?** "

"Yes. She's my niece."

" **Wake her, I will not harm her.** "

"As you wish." Omni nodded. "Cynthia! Yui is here with candy!"

"Daddy?" she perked up sitting up with a yawn. "Huh? Hey wait, he's not here."

"He is not here. But come, the Mishipeshu is waiting for your needle." Omni said pointing to the spirit.

" **Come child. Take my blood as your own.** "

Cynthia huffed before bringing the needle out and stabbed it into the side of the beast.

The blood oozed into the vial before getting replaced with a new one.

The Mishipeshu walked away and returned to the water as the copper vanished in a flash of light.

"You woke me up early."

"To get the blood." He nodded. "I'm sorry, but I didn't want you to worry too much or get hurt. But come, let us rest for the night and resume our trip from there."

"And you fibbed about daddy being here."

"To wake you up." He said before snuggling next to her. "And now sleep, we have a long day tomorrow."

"Oh fine." She said before getting hugged by a sleeping Omni.

"Zzzzz."

'I guess I'll forgive him, for now.'

(Next morning)

"Zzzzz." Cynthia snored while hugging Omni tightly as the fire was burnt out and producing ashes.

"Zzzzz."

The doll slime was drooling a little on Omni's cloak while having a weird dream.

(In dream)

"Daddy, lets get more candy!" Cynthia said while looking around the large candy factory with glee.

"Alright sweetie, but not too much." smiled Yui holding her hand.

"Ok daddy." she beamed while using her extra arms to grab handfuls which she absorbed into her body with a smile. "Sooo good!"

"I know." Yui said with a smile.

She kept on eating before burping. "Ah! So good, daddy I love you."

"I love you too." he rubbed her head. "Never forget that."

"I won't." She said before noticing that he was sucking on her chest. "Oh~"

"Mmm, you had your treat, now it's my turn." he grinned while sucking on her chest while her nipples slowly formed with her shuddering. "Your mommy is big all over, but you've got an adorable little body."

"Oh daddy~"

(Outside dream)

Omni sighed as he yawned and looked at the sleeping Cynthia. 'Must be a wet dream.' "Cynthia, breakfast is ready."

"Mmm, more daddy." she muttered while one arm moved down near her legs.

He deadpanned before saying. "That's not Yui. It's Marisa fucking you with dildo tentacles~"

Her eyes opened before noticing the position and jumped away with a blush. "Y-You're not daddy!"

"I know, but you were masturbating on me. Anyway, it's time for breakfast."

"What is it?"

"Moose bacon." He said while pointing to the cooked meat on a frying pan. "For you."

"Oooh, daddy always said he wanted me to try bacon." she grinned.

"Then enjoy it." He said with a grin. "Eat as much as you want my little girl."

She jumped over and began digging into the stuff with a hum.

"Once you're done, we are going to the Dominican Republic."

"Ok!"

(A few minutes later)

"BURP!"

"Excuse you." Omni said as the slime was a little bloated near the gut. 'She ate the entire moose! Just wow!'

"Oooh, so goood."

"Ok now let's go." He said while opening a portal. "Oh and be careful, moose meat is kinda gassy." 'I think.'

"Burp! Alright, let's go." She said before they walked, or waddled, into the portal.

(Elsewhere)

-Dominican Republic-

Both appeared on the mountain side as a small forest was at the foot of it.

"Let's see….oh this is during the days of the Aztecs. But besides that I don't know what happened in 1200 AD." Omni shrugged.

"What are we looking for this time?" she asked while her form shrunk down due to her absorbing the meat.

"A Ciguapa, they are women that are nocturnal, bring death, can vocalize only with whines and chirping, and have backwards feet."

"So similar to Sirens?"

"Well yes and no. More like a dead yandere if she was more yan then dere." He said. "And I think they live in caves or holes, I actually don't know where they rest in the morning."

"Anything else?"

"They fuck the poor traveler then kill them."

"Is there a way to lure them out?"

"In the day, no idea, but we could look around and find their sleeping hideout." Omni pointed out. "That way you can take the blood when she's asleep and none of us will get killed."

"No." she gave him a serious look. "I'll make them come out by my own way."

"Why? Are you upset at me?"

"No, maybe, a little." she replied bluntly. "But also because I need to practice using my powers more so daddy will be proud. I've got just the thing too."

He deadpanned. "I get the point but your powers at the moment are too destructive. You might hurt someone or worse, everyone else."

"I got this." she huffed before gripping her hands and gritted her teeth with a purple aura appearing around her before she held a finger up and a small glowing orb began to appear. "I'll wake them up if they're sleeping."

Omni grabbed the orb and crushed it. "Cynthia, I know you're trying to get Yui's attention but RAW power isn't the solution to everything! You need to be smart about this!"

"I am!" she glared. "If we take too long they might get away, besides, we've been doing it your way since we started!"

"..." he sighed before putting a hand on her head. "I'm sorry, it's just….I lost a few friends and family to pigheaded delusions. Still, you can do what you want here, just please be careful."

She looked at him surprised as he stepped back making her look down in thought before looking at her hand and felt a light bulb go off. "Wait! I know how to do it without making a hole!"

"What?" He asked while wiping his face a little.

"This!" she held a hand up before firing an energy blast in the sky before it glowed and dispersed into a dozen smaller ones that rained on the ground making noticeable popping sounds when they landed and kicking up some dust. "I just make it smaller, but still loud enough if they're sleeping."

"Mmmmmm…..ok. But here's a recommendation, block the sky with rain, it might make them think it's night outside."

"That works too."

(Later)

"Ok I found the cave." Omni said while looking at a small cave near a cliff side. "Are you ready?"

"Yup."

"Then go! Commence plan chicken!"

Cynthia slowly made waved her hands with the clouds moving to block the sun.

Rumble rumble rumble.

ZAP!

Several large bolts of lightning hit the area as rain started to fall. This sound raced through the cave and started to stir some of the occupants.

Inside were several dark blue skinned women with backwards feet, long smooth, glossy brown and blond hair that reached to the floor and covered their large G cup breasts, large asses, and green eyes, who were started to stir from their sleep.

"Ugh...what was that?"

"No idea." One said in confusion.

Omni smirked before calling out. "THE FLOOD IS COMING! RUN! THE END IS NEAR! THE FLOOD IS COMING!"

That made the women perk up and start rushing towards the cave opening.

"RUN! THE FLOOD WILL DROWN US ALL!"

"Hurry up! We gotta get out of here!"

"I'm going!"

"Ah! I don't want to drown!"

All of then screamed before one of them with blond hair got injected with a needle.

"Ah!"

"Got you~" Cynthia said with a grin as they noticed the girl.

"Hey! Who are you?"

"My niece." Omni said while the vial got replaced. "And thank you for the blood."

"If the end is coming then it looks like we've found our last meal girls."

"Yep."

"Agreed."

"Hey Cynthia." Omni said while moving closer to the girl. "Ever been to Denmark?"

"No?"

"Well were going now!"

ZOOP!

A portal covered them both as the Ciguapa looked confused.

"Hey!"

(Elsewhere)

-Denmark-

Both appeared in a graveyard while some ravens flew around them.

"This is Denmark during the 1600's, but I was aiming for the town not here. My bad."

"Are we looking for an undead?"

"No, we are looking for a Valravn, a raven that ate the dead flesh and heart of a king or chieftain to gain human knowledge and magic. But they can turn into a knight if they eat the heart of a child. That and they can lead people astray and well...they are like Loki but more evil."

"Yikes."

"And they are half wolf. So might want to be careful." He warned while noticing that the ravens were looking at them.

Cynthia looked around and tried walking while feeling their eyes follow. "Creepy."

"Big time, and I've seen Grimm." He said while looking nervously. "Just don't make eye contact."

"Caw."

"Caw."

"Caw."

"Can we eat them?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Bird meat will make you fat. Trust me I've seen slimes getting big from eating giant chickens."

"Aw phooey."

That was when a giant raven with the legs, teeth and ears of a wolf landed on the ground and growled at them.

"That's the Valravn." Whispered Omni. "Just don't let it know you're a slime."

She stared at him with a 'are you kidding?' look.

"What? It might be smart but it doesn't mean it will know about slimes. Plus if it moved in closer you can get the blood."

"Grrr caw!" The Valravn growled while flapping its wings.

"I could do what daddy showed me Majin Buu did." she smiled. "If it tries to eat me that is."

"Maybe, but we need the blood not you becoming a Slime Doll Valravn hybrid." He deadpanned. "Plus it might instant kill you like a OP boss."

"In that case, bring it on!" she yelled at the crow while forming a blade.

It cawed out loudly before changing into a black knight with wings and a black sword on its right arm. " **Oh guard knave!** "

"Crap! It already had the blood of a child! Cynthia, don't let your guard down!"

"I'll kick your ass!"

The Valravn swung the sword at the slime while the ravens started to fly around and blotted out the sun.

Cynthia dipped under the swing and swung her own blade at it's head.

CLANG!

" **What a weak strike, not worthy of a Valravn.** " It said before kicking her back and stomped towards her.

"Who you calling weak?"

The Valravn swung at the girl's head while causing it to split in half. " **You apparently.** "

She frowned before it reformed and made hammers with her arms and swung them up against his side.

He blocked them with its wings before slashing again and again, only for Cynthia to see a small hole near the Valravn's side.

'Perfect!' She Thought before seeing the ravens attacking Omni.

"Caw caw caw!"

"Ow! God damn ow!"

She frowned before shooting orbs from her body which pelted the ravens.

"Thanks!"

" **Time to die.** " The Valravn said while raising its sword high, revealing the weak spot.

"No, you die!" She said before injecting the needle into its side, right through the flesh.

" **GAH!** " It cried out while the vial was replaced with a new one. " **YOU KNAVE!** "

"Hurry into the portal!" Omni yelled while making a portal.

"Bye birdy." Cynthia blew a raspberry before they jumped into the portal.

(Elsewhere)

-Ukraine-

Both appeared in a wooden meadow with a nasty heatwave.

"Ugh, it's like Tucson all over again." Muttered the deity while fanning himself.

"Who?"

"It's a city in Arizona, right near the border. My grandfolks used to like in my world…." he sighed heavily. "Before the Voice destroyed it for spite."

"Voice?"

"I'll tell you when you're older." He said sadly. "But for now we are hunting a Samodiva."

"A what now?"

"It's a fairy that cause droughts, control fire, cause cattle to die from fevers, make people fall in love with her with one gaze, take their lovers life energy to remain youthful while also torturing them, cure illnesses with herbs, are occasionally nocturnal, have hypnotic voices, change into a giant bird that throws fire at people when angry, and use their hair as both a magical source and to keep men under their control if they took a sample of it."

"Daddy wouldn't be swayed, he has me." she smirked.

"And Marisa." He pointed out. "Don't forget your mother young lady."

"I'm not." she huffed. "I just don't wanna think about her right now."

"Is it because you don't want to see her with a baby?"

"Daddy will give me a baby first!" she snapped with a dark look in her eyes. "Got it?"

Omni sighed before patting her head. "Let's just find the Samodiva before you turn into a puddle ok?"

"Fine."

He picked her up and placed her on his shoulder before walking away. "Look for a abandoned shack, well or pond. They love those places."

"Can I eat this one?"

"She'll boil your insides." He deadpanned. "And I don't want a niece that's a gas cloud."

"Oh ok ok."

He kissed her cheek. "Love you my baby girl."

"I know uncle Omni." she replied laying her head on his head. "Hey, didn't you mentioned something about someone named Bell?"

"Oh Bell, she's a Dullahan who well…." he blushed. "Is going to be my wife soon, she's blunt but very lovable once you get to know her. She helped run the Demon Lord Hotel, where Yui met Marisa as well."

"...does that mean she's gonna be my new aunty?"

"Yep." He said with a smile. "So please be nice to her, between you and me she's nervous around kids. Like REALLY nervous."

That gave Cynthia a glint in her eyes. "Ok."

"Don't. She will hit you with her head." He deadpanned before seeing a well. "Want to make a wish?"

"I wish daddy had proposed to me first and then mommy." she replied in a blunt tone.

"Besides that." He said while putting a large gold coin in her hands.

She sighed before tossing it in. "Fine, I wish….daddy would ravage me as soon as he gets back."

CRASH!

"OW!" Yelled a voice from the well.

"Huh?" Cynthia stretched her head over and looked down. "Who's down there!"

That was when a tall woman with long blond hair, a goose feather gown, glowing pale skin, a D cup chest and small ass, red eyes and long dragonfly like wings on her back looked up and flew out of the well as fire appeared in her hands. "Why did you throw a coin on my head?!"

"Making a wish, duh."

"You little brat!" She growled in anger. "Are you that stupid as to NOT look before throwing your coins down my home?!"

"You're stupid if you were sleeping down there." she smirked.

"You're retarded!"

"Hey, that's my niece you're talking to!" Omni snapped. "And she's smart, airheaded yes, but very smart!"

"Is this the one we came for?"

"Yes." He deadpanned. "That's a Samodiva, so DON'T engage."

"I will boil you alive you brat!" The Samodiva growled before changing into a massive bird with flaming talons, a beak made of fire and ash covered feathers.

"Crap."

"Bring it on!" called Cynthia before forming maces with her arms and swung at her. But the arms started to boil over and turn into steam on contact.

"CAW!" It cried out before sending fireballs the size of boulders at the two.

"Yipe!"

Omni got hit in the face and screamed in pain. "YEOW!"

"CAW!" The Samodiva cawed before sending more fireballs at the two.

Cynthia glared before chucking an energy blast which hit them and caused them to explode away.

"Cynthia!" Omni yelled while summoning a few Beowolfs. "Use these guys to go on its back! Then inject the needle quickly!"

"I'm on it uncle!"

" **Arooooo!** " The Grimm howled before charging at the Samodiva, which started sending fireballs at them.

"CAW CAW CAW!"

"Eat the chicken!" commanded Cynthia.

They howled before some dissipated into darkness from the fireballs.

The Samodiva cawed while not seeing Cynthia using a Beowolf as a springboard.

"Alley oop!"

It then felt the slime on her back and tried to bit her from the sides.

"Take the shot!" Omni yelled as the Beowolfs were destroyed by the fireballs.

She lashed out and stabbed the needle point in the side of the neck.

"CAW!" The Samodiva cried out as the vial got replaced by a new one.

"Hurry!" Omni yelled while making a portal. "We need to go Mexico!"

"I'm coming!" she called before jumping off the beast's back.

"CAW!" It cried out while the portal vanished.

(Elsewhere)

-Mexico-

Both appeared right on a cliff side overlooking a small lake.

"Huh, hey I know this place. This is early Mexico City, and from the looks of it the Aztec city of Teotihuacán is still being made from the river itself."

"Eh?"

"It's a city floating over a river. Cool right?"

"Way cool."

"Yep, but our next two creatures are going to be around here." He said before pointing to the forest of cactus in the distance. "And it's a Nagual."

"You know you could just explain this stuff ahead of time."

"I'm also a teacher." He pointed out. "And a Nagual is a witch or warlock that can change shape both spiritually or physically into pumas, wolfs, donkeys, birds, dogs, coyotes, or the most common of them all, a jaguar. They can be good or evil but we might want to be careful just encase."

"So just sorcerers?"

"One that are respected, feared or tolerated enough to be hired to remove curses from other Nagual." He said with a chuckle. "But let's go and this time, I want you to fly us there."

"What?"

"Fly us over to the cactus forest."

"But why me?"

"Because I did most of the work, plus as a goddess in training you need to have a form of transportation when not using portals. For example I just use a rocket pack when my powers are drained."

"Well….I can try."

"Just concentrate on something that flies, and don't think about helicopters." 'Don't need to get hurt.'

She closed her eyes and slowly brought her aura out while trying to focus. That's when her back gained a pair of jet wings with rockets attached to them.

"That's it! You did it Cynthia!"

"Hey, I did didn't I!"

"Now let's fly!" He grinned while the rockets started to turn on.

"Wee!" she cried out before they went flying towards the cacti.

(Two seconds later)

And crashed into a large cactus.

"Next time." Omni said in pain. "Ease up with the speed...ow."

"Duly...noted."

Both groaned as the rockets vanished into Cynthia's body and both landed on the ground.

"Reminds me of when I was younger." He grunted. "But the needles were longer and was on my feet."

"I need to work on that."

"Agreed." He said before seeing a jaguar looking at them from the nearby rocks. "Um….don't look now but we have a very hungry cat near us."

"What's with you and cats?" she asked while not seeing the feline.

"I like them and look!" He pointed to the cat.

She turned just as the cat started jumping towards them.

Only for Omni to jump in front of her and let the animal bite his arm. "You won't get my neice you shitty animal!"

The jaguar growled before biting down harder.

"Gah! You." He growled in anger before punching the cat so hard it's head cracked. "Won't hurt my baby girl!"

It fell back and growled before it's formed shifted into a puma and roared.

"Oh so you're a Nagual?" He glared before pulling out some blades. "Then I'll make sure you die for trying to hurt my niece!"

"ROAR!"

"I'm still fine uncle." sweatdropped the doll slime.

Omni charged at the puma before sinking its blades into the cat's back. "DIE!"

It roared out in pain before biting into Omni's side.

He ignored it before stabbing again and again. "YOU SHALL DIE!"

It roared again before one of the blades hit its heart and caused it to roar in pain.

Cynthia ran over with the needle at the ready. "Gotcha!"

The Nagual howled in pain before getting a needle in the neck.

The syringe took the blood and replaced the vial as Omni slashed the creature's head off.

He panted while the body and head starts to turn into that of a naked human male. "Ah...ah...ah…."

"That was easy." She said before getting hugged by Omni.

"Thank god you're ok! Did that beast hurt you?!"

"No, you got in the way before it could strike."

"..." he let go and trembled. "I'm sorry….I….I mean….the battle….oh god…."

"What's wrong?"

"...Cynthia. I've been in so many battles that….sometimes I become a hardened…...monster."

"But you weren't a monster, you were just keeping me safe, even if I didn't need it." she muttered the last part.

"...I know. But….." he sighed and looked her in the eye. "Cynthia, promise me that you will never indulge with battle or carnage. Promise me on your daddy's life and your own!"

"But I'm supposed to be a chaotic goddess when I get older."

"Not one that enjoys the carnage of a billion destroyed worlds!" He snapped. "I did that as Sutinav and I caused so much pain! So much suffering! I...I was the monster of pure death! I killed people, monsters, gods, even the souls! I was a monster! A freak of nature that knew no bounds of cruelty and sadism!"

Cynthia frowned before spraying him in the face with her slime. "Don't talk like that uncle."

"Gah! Why did you do that?!"

"Because you kept talking bad about yourself."

"But…."

"No buts. You don't need to talk about your butt."

Omni blinked. "...Cynthia. Just know that I want you to grow up right. Even a chaos goddess needs a moral compass….so you don't become like me."

"Uncle Omni, you and daddy go around having fun and doing fun things, you don't go around for pointless destruction."

"I know, but please promise to never go down my path. The one that destroyed billions of worlds.

"Fine." She said. "I won't act like you during your time of the month."

Omni eye twitched before giving her a noogie. "You little!"

"Ahhh! Knock it off!"

"Not until you fly us down south!"

"Ok ok! I will!"

He stopped as Cynthia got her wings back on. "Ok now fly my pretty! Fly fly! Hahahaha!"

She rolled her eyes before they took off flying.

(Later)

Only to crash into a large tree a few miles away from the city.

"You are bad at this….aren't you?"

"Quiet."

Crack.

Both blinked before the branch broke and they fell into a mud pit, again.

"Ugh, what's with us and mud today?!" Omni groaned.

"I don't know." replied Cynthia expelling it from her body, again.

Omni looked around before sighing. "Our next one is a Ahuizotl. It's a man eating creature with a hand on its tail that allows it to drown people. And they are fans of nails, teeth and the eyes of humans."

"Ew."

"And getting killed by one is said to send them to the realm of Tlaloc, the Aztec god of water and fertility."

"It won't be able to kill us, that's for sure."

"But it will try to strangle me." He deadpanned. "So just look for an animal with a hand on its tail."

"Eep eep." Said a voice from the underbrush.

Both blinked and turned towards it.

And out came a small dog like animal with the hands of a raccoon, black rubber like fur with spikes on its sides, dark blue eyes and a super long tail with a human hand on the tip. "Eep eep."

"It looks silly." smiled Cynthia while making her own tail like it.

"Well it drowns children so keep that in mind." Omni said while the Ahuizotl sniffed them. "But….I think it might not know what we are yet. Huh, maybe it's a newborn or something?"

Cynthia got an idea and used her tail hand to grab a branch before pulling herself over to it. "Hey, this is fun."

"Eep eep?" The Ahuizotl said before looking at Cynthia and sniffed her. "Eep?"

"What do they eat?"

"Meat, but it eats humans. And as I told you before they steal the nails, teeth and eyes from the victims."

Cynthia rubbed her chin before snapping her fingers with the head of a pig landing in front of it.

"Eep eep?!" It said as it jumped back.

"Guess it's not hungry."

"Give it time." Omni said as the Ahuizotl moved closer and sniffed it. "It didn't expect you to have a pig's head appearing from nowhere."

"Eep eep." It said before eating the pigs head.

"You might want to hurry, it might get us after eating the head." Omni gulped.

"Already ahead of you." she replied before the needle shot out from her hand and hit the creature on the tail.

"Eep eep!" It cried out as the blood got into the vial and was soon replaced with a new one.

ZOOP!

"Let's go to Venezuela!" Omni called out

"Hurray!"

Both entered the portal as the Ahuizotl looked annoyed and ran away.

(Elsewhere)

-Venezuela-

Both appeared in a deserted dust road and blinked.

"Huh, the nineteen twenties." Omni muttered. "That's new."

"How come?"

"I've never been to this place or time. Had a grandpa who used to live here but that was so long ago." He said looking around. "I hope La Sayona doesn't destroy my crotch."

"Huh?"

"She's a ghost of a woman that got cheated on that kills unfaithful men and are seen crying or holding a baby in her hands. She also….has diseases that hurts both sexes and will mutilate the genitalia."

"Does it affect slimes?"

"I don't think so, but she might try to eat your limbs." He said. "But she only goes after unfaithful people that are in a marriage or she makes them unfaithful."

"Wait, would she go after daddy then?"

"She doesn't know he exists." He said before getting an idea. "Hey Cynthia, mind acting like I'm your daddy for this one?"

"Why?" She asked as Omni's cloak turned black.

"So we can get her."

"No." she crossed her arms. "You're not daddy."

"But the La Sayona doesn't know that. Rule number one hundred and two, when in doubt try and act like a complete stranger."

She looked at him and let out a huff. "Fine."

He nodded before calling out. "Hey! I'm looking for a hot steamy hooker! Can ANYONE help me out with my large throbbing dick?!"

And on cue a woman with long brown hair, wearing a long white medieval like dress, a C cup chest and large ass, and a face that was covered by her long hair. "Oh? You want some help sir?"

"Yes, and can you teach my daughter some cowgirl? She's trying to be a good pole dancer."

"...you want your daughter to learn something like that? How old is she?"

"Um….." he looked at Cynthia. 'Help me out here!'

"Thirteen."

"...she's too young."

"Well she learned from me." He admitted. "So can you have a funky time with us? I'll pay you greatly."

"Well, I suppose if you're that kind of man, who am I to say no?" She said while moving closer to him.

"Names Yui." He said while Cynthia looked annoyed and got her syringe ready. "And this is my girl Cynthia."

"Names Casilda."

"I know." He said before grabbing her face and kissed her.

The woman narrowed her eyes while kissing back.

Cynthia moved closer and brought the needle to her ass.

Omni moves back and saw her skull face with nasty looking teeth and green eyes. "You were good, but time for a shot."

"AHHH!" She cried out while the blood entered the vial and rotated vials for a new one.

Omni smirked before bowing. "Thank you for your time, but we must be off, come Cynthia, we are going to Panama!"

"You're not going anywhere!" shrieked Casilda before flying at him.

"Well have fun with that." He said before vanishing along with Cynthia.

The La Sayona growled before yelling out. "I SHALL KILL YOU FOR THIS YUI!"

(Later)

-Panama-

Both landed in a swamp while looking slightly annoyed.

"Well." Omni said while changing his cloak to red. "We must be mud magnets."

"If we get in mud one more time, I'm making you carry me."

"Want me to do it now?" He asked while killing a mosquito.

"No."

"Fine, but we are looking for the Sihuanaba now so be careful."

"Which is….?"

"A woman with either a horse's head or a skull of one. They have really long hair that you mistake from a distance and then if you see it, you either die from fear or go mad like a wild animal."

"I'm not scared of anything."

"Except Marisa right?" He pointed out.

"I said, anything." she frowned with a dark expression.

He shrugged before trekking through the swamp. "Say, can you absorb some of this? It's….kinda gross."

"No, it's disgusting."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please? For me?"

"Why can't you just make it vanish?"

"Because I want to see you do it. I'll give you fifty candy bars if you do so."

"With nuts?"

"Big time."

She let out a long annoyed sigh before looking down at the water. "Fine."

Omni smirked before seeing the slime sucking in all the gunk into her and looked like a bloated balloon. "That's enough, thanks my little one."

"Don't mention it, ever."

"Ok." 'Not.' He thought before they walked towards the riverbank as he saw a woman with long black hair and a small butt taking a bath in the swamp. "Hush, I have an idea."

"What?"

"You release all of that gunk at her and make her faint from her own fear." He smirked.

"Will that work?"

"Let's try and find out." He said while pointing to the Sihuanaba. "Now take aim and….FIRE!"

Cynthia took a deep breath before letting out the dirty water out like a river.

SPLASH!

"YAI!" The Sihuanaba cried out while revealing her horse skull head with pure red eyes as her C cup chest moved a little when she was sent flying into a tree.

"Direct hit!" Omni grinned. "Now let's get the blood!"

Cynthia slowly shrunk down before running over and jabbed the needle into its side.

"Ugh….." she groaned in pain.

"Ok let's head to Columbia." Omni said while opening a portal.

"Columbia university?"

"The country not the institution."

"Oh."

Both went through the portal while Cynthia let out a fart from the swamp gas.

(Elsewhere)

-Columbia-

Both appeared on a mountain top with some rainforests near the bottom of it.

"Welcome to Columbia during the Incan Empire. Nice right?"

"A little."

"Oh….so ever heard of a Patasola?"

"No."

"Well it's a one footed woman with vampire like tendencies like shape shifting and blood sucking, and sometimes are depicted with have one breast. But the weird thing is that they sing a song when happy."

"Weird."

"Here's the song. I'm more than the siren, I live alone in the world, and no one can resist me, because I am the Patasola. On the road, at home, on the mountain and the river, in the air and in the clouds, all that exists is mine."

"Arrogant." deadpanned Cynthia.

"So are all vampires." Omni chuckled. "But they are hippies too, nature lovers that hates when people just hurts the environment."

That gave Cynthia a glint before taking a rock and chucked it at a nearby tree which broke one of the branches off. "Like that?"

"No, more like say….causing a rockslide."

She groaned." What about ripping a tree out of the ground?"

"That'll work." He smirked while making a few TNT barrels appear. "And here's some early Christmas gifts for you."

"Yay!" she grinned before making a small flame and chucked it at them.

Sizzle.

Both ran a few feet away from the tree and covered their ears.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

"WOW THAT WAS LOUD!" Yelled Omni while his ears were shot for a few minutes.

"WHAT?!"

"I'M NOT A FAT LOVER!"

The rocks slid down the mountain and caused several trees and small animals to get squashed. This made a figure deep inside stir with a jolt and let out a growl.

And that was a very large black cow with long horns.

Omni groaned before seeing something coming out of a cave. "Um did we order the steak by chance?"

"No, why?"

He pointed to the cow which looked at them with red eyes. "Because we're about to get hurt."

"Wait, THAT'S it? A cow?"

"No its a form it takes. Trust me if she wasn't mad then she's in a woman's form." He said before seeing the cow changing into a short woman with long tangled black hair, cat like fangs, a long bovine hoof in place for her left leg and no right leg, a G cup chest and small ass, with a white dress covering her body.

"You dare hurt my forest?! I shall kill you all!" She growled while her lips became large, her nose become crooked, and her eyes bulged out like crazy.

"Welp…..that's her true form." Omni muttered. "It's a real life cartoon."

"Eww, gross." Cynthia stuck her tongue out.

"She is." He muttered before pointing to the Patasola. "Hey Jessica Ugly! Come at me! I dare you!"

"I will skin you both alive!" She yelled before charging at them.

Omni smirked before both him and Cynthia moved to the side to reveal a large rock wall.

CRASH!

Which made the woman smack dab into and causing cracks.

"Inject her now!" Omni yelled while the Patasola was stuck to the wall.

"Gah! You little-AHHHH!" She screamed while getting a needle to the ass.

"Got you~"

"I'll kill you for that!"

The deity chuckled before opening a portal. "Next stop, Asturias!"

Cynthia jogged through while the Patasola got free and lunged at Omni.

PUNCH!

Only to get punched in the face.

"Bad cow!" He said as the portal closed behind the now dazed Patasola.

"Damn….bastard…"

(Elsewhere)

-Asturias, Spain-

Omni grumbled as he and Cynthia appeared in a small forest. "Ow, what a head."

"Where are we?"

"Asturias or the Principality of Asturias, autonomous community in the north of Spain. It's been around since the Middle Ages."

"Never heard of it."

"Me neither until a few weeks ago. It's still a real community in our time." He said while looking around. "And the next one is a Xana."

"Oh! I know that one! Daddy says he's a dangerous computer virus that can be a spectre."

"No. That's XANA, a Xana is a spirit that lives in water sources, comb their hair with gold and silver combs made of sun or moonbeams, offer love water to people, steal children due to having no breast milk, steal food, have hypnotic voices that either calms a pure soul or causes evil souls to go mad, and provides treasure to people."

"...so a water nymph?"

"An enchanted one. Some think it's a corrupted form for Diana, goddess of the moon. But they can also slip through keyholes and turn people into animals with magic belts. So think of it like being a woman under a spell or something."

"Uh huh."

"And you can tell a good Xana from a bad one by seeing their clothing, hair and body type."

"Daddy says judging someone by their appearance is what Disney does."

"I know, but hear me out." Omni said with a sweatdrop. "The good ones are young with blond hair and the evil ones are thin, small and have dark colors."

"Like Disney." she smiled.

"...maybe, but let's find one." He said while looking around. "So let's find a fountain and pray it's not evil."

"Or we can get both kinds."

"...you're a genius."

"I know."

Omni smiled while holding her hand. "Let's go on the yellow brick road."

"But it's not yellow."

"I know."

(Later)

Both kept on walking while Omni held his nieces hand with a happy smile.

"Are we there yet?"

"No." He said while they kept on walking.

"How about now?"

"Nope."

"Now?"

"Nope."

"Now?"

"Nope."

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"No."

She groaned while her head dripped back down her back. "How much longer?"

"Let's see…..about ten more hours, maybe more."

"Ugghhhhh!"

Omni chuckled before they saw a large fountain made of gold in the middle of a meadow. "Huh….my internal clock must be off." 'Weird.'

"Oooh! Gold!"

"Don't, you might get enchanted into a Xana slime or something. Plus you're going to take someone's house."

"But there's so much!"

Omni gave her a slight glare. "No Cynthia."

She pouted and crossed her arms.

That was when both saw two women appearing from the fountain.

The first one was a young woman with long blond hair, a D cup chest and small ass, with green eyes while the second woman was a foot smaller with long black hair, a C cup chest and large ass, with a thin composure. Both were wearing a long set of robes that were made of pure silver as they held a comb of gold in their right hand.

"Is that them?"

"Yep. Those are the Xana." He said as the two started to comb each other's hair and sang in unison. "Huh, pretty."

"I'm cuter."

"Well let's get to it." He said before walking toward. "Hello, can you help me with something?"

"What?" Both asked in unison.

"Can you give us half of your blood? The needle we have can only hold one sample at a time so splitting it might work out in the long run."

They looked at each other before looking at them. "No."

"Why? Aren't you kind and benevolent?"

"Yes, but not when blood is involved." The dark colored one frowned. "So scram!"

"Please?"

"No." frowned the blond.

"Please?" He asked again. "It's for my niece, she's so sick that if she doesn't get your blood she'll...she'll…" he sniffed. "Die before tomorrow!"

Cynthia blinked before coughing and fell to the ground.

"No!" Omni cried out while running to her. "Cynthia! Don't let the illness take you! Please!"

"Uncle...is that you? I see a light…"

"Cynthia! Don't go into the light!" He said while the Xana started to worry.

"Cough….uncle...tell daddy….that….I love…." she said before her head fell back.

"Cynthia...Cynthia!" He cried out. "CYNTHIA!"

The Xanas covered their mouths in shock while Omni leaned down to hold Cynthia's head.

"Cynthia...oh god my beloved niece….oh god." He sniffled before looking at the two. "W-Why didn't you save her?! Why?!"

"W-We didn't know." spoke the black haired one. "We just thought-"

"You monsters!" He snapped. "You had the chance to save her….but….you let her die! You stupid Xanas! Why didn't you let my have the blood?! WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY?!"

"Ok ok! We'll do it! We can still save her!" spoke up the blond.

Omni sniffled as both women pricked their fingers with their combs. He pulled out a small bottle and said. "Put it in here…..sniff. Cynthia...my little girl…"

The blood dripped into the bottle while the women looked at the girl with guilt.

"T-Thank you…." He said while putting the bottle near her chest as a syringe popped out and started sucking it in. "For being suckers!"

"Huh?" they spoke before Cynthia sat up with a smile. "Hey! You're not dead!"

"Nope~" She said before they vanished in a portal that appeared under them.

"..."

"...sister."

"Yes?"

"I hate humans."

"Me too."

(Elsewhere)

-Mexico-

Both landed on a small barn in the middle of nowhere as a few chickens ran off in terror.

"That was easy."

"What? The falling or the crashing?" Omni said while a chicken was on his head.

"Getting the blood."

"Oh." He said while Cynthia ate the chicken. "Thanks, and go wild with eating the chickens here. We are in Spanish occupied Mexico after all."

"Yay!" She said before eating all the chickens on the farm.

Omni chuckled before looking at the sky. 'Reminds me of back then….in Gensokyo….oh well.' "Wait for me!"

(Two hours of chicken hunting later)

"Burp! Yummy."

Omni chuckled while Cynthia was covered in feathers. "Oh dear, let's get going. We have a Cadejo to find."

"What's burp that?"

"A dog that has two subspecies, a black and white one. The black one is evil and will either kill them or curse them with damnation. The white one is good and is a protector against black Cadejos. They can freeze people in place from a gaze, mind fuck people, and cause madness, well the black one to be exact."

"Will they affect us?"

"No idea, but the black Cadejo has three variants. One is the devil and will cause the person to meet a sad event. Even a white Cadejo can't stop it. The second is the normal one which will scare then kill the victim. And finally the least powerful kind, a hybrid between a dog and a black Cadejo, which can only be killed by a strong man, will rot away quickly while killing plant life where it fell, and kicks and pecks the victim instead of biting...which will make them go mad."

"Anything else?"

"Well they smell either like a goat or a concoction of urine and burning sulfur, rattles around in a jerking motion, guard drunks from getting mugged, will smell for days if killed, and if you speak to a Cadejo, you go insane."

Cynthia shuddered hearing that.

"But the funny thing is that a white Cadejo will protect drunks and grudges from evil and from the La Siguanaba that you attacked. Funny how that monster is connected to this one?" Omni chuckled. "But before we go I need to warn you that they have chains attached to them so don't get caught by accident."

"Ok."

"Now let's go to a dark graveyard. Both love hanging around there."

"Creepy."

"So says the girl with a creepy smile when Marisa is involved." He chuckled innocently as they walked out of the barn.

She glared while splashing part of herself on his head.

"Don't be like that." He said. "Marisa is a good girl."

"But a mean mommy."

"Are you sure?" He asked. "Maybe she's worried about you? Especially when you act very mean to her."

"That's because neither let me join." she pouted. "I wanted to go on their honeymoon."

He sighed. "That's tradition. You can't just go into the bed when on a honeymoon, it's bad luck." He then got an idea. "And it causes the cock to fall off permanently."

"Eh?!"

"It's true, the cock will fall off if someone else interrupts them in bed." He said while walking to a small cemetery. "You wouldn't want him to lose his dick right?"

"No! Daddy can't lose his penis!"

"Then calm down and make up to Marisa." He said with a smile. "Ok?"

She sighed and nodded "Fine."

Omni chuckled before walking into the cemetery. "Now I want you to think bad thoughts while I think good ones. That way both will appear at the same time."

"I already did." she replied in a blunt tone.

"I mean worse than getting jealous. Like...dark ideas. Very dark ideas." Omni said with a smile. "And I'm thinking of kittens now."

Cynthia was silent with a dark aura coming off her.

As for Omni, he was giving off a very positive aura as two creatures appeared near the gate.

Both were large cow sized dogs with shaggy fur, burning red eyes, goat hooves, and jerking inna violent manner. However one was pure white while the other had burning hot chains on its legs and black fur.

"Grrrr."

" **Grrrr.** "

"Is that them?"

"Yes and the black one is the devil one. Meaning we have to be careful." He said while the Cadejos were walking towards them. "And remember, get them at the same time with the needle."

"I can try."

"Grrr."

" **Grrr.** " The black Cadejo growled while looking at them with its red eyes.

"On the count of three. One."

"Two."

"THREE!" Both yelled out as Omni grabbed the Cadejos with a massive stone hands from two portals.

"GRRR!"

" **GRRR!** "

"Time for your shots doggies!"

Both growled as the needle got injected into their sides at a high speed similar to a yellowjacket on steroids.

" _All twenty five samples have been obtained._ " Said an automated voice from the syringe. " _Activating ZOO teleportation sequence now._ "

"What?" blinked Cynthia before the device began glowing.

FLASH!

Both were suddenly sent flying into space time while leaving the Cadejos trapped in the rock.

(Elsewhere)

-ZOO, Marisa's classroom of doom!-

Marisa was busy trying to teach her class on the wonders of Bunyips. Yet everyone was asleep and not paying attention to the lecture. "And that's why their expressions themselves can sway men, any questions?"

"Zzzzzzzzzz." All of them snored while drooling a little.

Marisa frowned before clearing her throat. "Oh no! A man is streaking by in nothing but a speedo!"

They still were fast asleep and drooling as a yellow portal appeared over Marisa's head.

"I said-"

CRASH!

"Ow…"

"You said it." Groaned Omni while sitting on Marisa's head. "Huh….it's soft. Did the Zoo get new rugs or something?"

"Omni…..get. Off. My. Head." growled Marisa.

He did so and gulped as the syringe got spat out by Cynthia and landed on the ground. "Oh...hi. Um…..are you ok?"

"Omni, why was there a needle in my daughter?"

"Well I had a DNA extractor which I took from Jack and it slipped into her." He explained. "And we could get it out of her until twenty five samples were in it. But on the bright side, she had a good time…" he turned to Cynthia. "Right my little gumdrop?"

"Uh huh."

"And I found the time to teach her."

"About what?" Marisa asked.

"About psychological chaos." He pointed out. "Can't have her using physical power for all situations."

"Well that's something I could have taught her later on."

"In a text book, not the real thing." He pointed out before taking the syringe. "Can you give this to Jack?"

"Yes."

"Oh and tell him this." He said before picking up Cynthia and putting her on his shoulder. "DMG Park is almost ready, and I need the time portal active in two weeks."

"Ok."

"Oh and we are going to Hogwarts in one week and the SCP Foundation in three." He said while walking off. "Now let's get some candy!"

"Wait." spoke Cynthia. "I wanna talk to mommy first."

He blinked before turning around. "Sure, go right ahead."

"Mommy?"

"Yes dear?" Asked Marisa.

Cynthia looked down and puffed out her cheeks. "I'm sorry."

"...huh?"

"For getting mad at you. I just...wanted daddy to ask me first." she admitted with a blush.

"Oh, so that was it?" she said with surprise. "I thought you hated me."

She shook her head. "I was jealous daddy proposed to you first."

"Well at least you told me." She said while patting her cheek. "Because I thought I was a bad mother. Especially when I came into the picture when you were so young."

"You're not a bad mommy. You're a good mommy."

Marisa smiled before picking Cynthia up and held her in her arms. "Then what say I be an extra good mommy?"

"Yippee!" She cried out before saying. "But….will daddy's dick fall off if I interrupt your honeymoon?"

"What? He won't lose his dick, who told you that?"

"Uncle Omni." She said as Omni started to slowly walk backwards towards the door.

"Oh um….I think Salem is calling me. I'll just be going now!" He said while jumping into a portal. "Later! I'll see you next week!"

Marisa frowned at him before turning back to Cynthia with a smile. "Trust me Cynthia, daddy's dick is healthy as ever, he'll be able to give you plenty of play time with it later."

"He he, ok mommy." She said before kissing Marisa's cheek. "Love you mommy."

"I love you too." she smiled before cupping Cynthia's face and pressed their lips together instead.

Both moaned as the students were now awake and taking videos of the scene.

Marisa reached down to give Cynthia's butt a squeeze and slid her tongue in her daughter's mouth to rub against her tongue making the slime moan louder.

This caused the students to get nosebleeds as Cynthia started using her tongue.

This kept going for a minute before Marisa broke it with a giggle. "What say mommy gives you some special time alone to make up for it? Afterwards daddy can go wild on your adorable pussy."

"Mmmmmm ok. Anything for mommy~"

"That's my girl."


	5. Chapter 5

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 5

This time Taiyang summons a servant.

Series: RWBY and Fate Stay

xxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Last time on Fate-RWBY…..well you get the picture, but now for an intrude!_

-Patch-

Taiyang was busy working in the garden while it was really hot out today. And apparently he had to uproot an old tree stump that was there before he bought the place. He wrapped a rope around it and tying it around his waist while Zwei watched on the side.

"Arf arf."

"Ugh! Not now Zwei!" He grunted while trying to move it. 'If only Yang was home! At least she would help out!'

"Arf arf."

"Ugh!" He grunted while struggling to move the stump. "Come on, put your weight into it!"

"Arf." Zwei said while running around the man's legs.

"Wait don't-gah!"

CRASH!

"Ow…." he groaned while rubbing his face.

"Arf arf arf."

Taiyang grumbled while not seeing that the stump was near his side. "Zwei, go inside, now."

The dog's ears drooped down and walked away.

'Why I got that dog in the first place is beyond me.' He thought before getting up and saw something red coming out of the ground where the stump once stood. "Huh? What's this?"

He walked towards it and saw it was the hilt of a sword, but it had three red loops going around the handle and had a small hole near the top of the hilt.

'It looks almost like something Ruby would make...but it seems older.' He thought before pulling it out and saw that the end of the blade was split into three long crystals, one red, one blue and one green, and connected near the tip. "What was a sword like this doing under a tree?" 'And why are there crystals on the blade?'

As he looked at the blade, he noticed that it wasn't covered in cracks or was blunt. Like it was still brand new. "Huh, wonder if this is some old weapon from the war. It might be worth something if I just clean it up a little."

That was when he tried to hold the tip of the blade.

"OW!"

And found out it was really sharp.

The blood oozed from his palm while the cut was really deep.

"Damn it, that's on me." He said while clutching his hand and dropping the blood soaked blade on the ground. 'And Qrow wasn't here. Raven would be laughing at my stupidity if she was here.'

The blade started to glow a faint red as Taiyang ran into the house to get some antiseptic.

(Inside)

"Alright, that feels much better." He said while looking at his bandaged hand. "Next time, I'm going to wear gloves."

CRASH!

The house shook as the ground began to tremble and began to emit shockwaves.

"What the, what was that?" He said while something crashed onto the house.

A large tanned leg with some white lines going around the leg and was wearing a black high heel with a red point going from the back and curving up like a crescent moon. On the lower knee was a black sock that didn't reach the shoe or the knee as some white lines went from it's inner thigh to about the knee.

"Holy shit!" He yelled as another leg landed on the house. He turned and bolted for the door while hearing Zwei barking and running past him.

And that was when he saw the origin of the legs.

It was a tanned woman with long white hair that was covered by a veil that went all the way to her legs and was pointed in some places, a silver choker, white markings around her arms, hands, stomach and neck, shoulderless white sleeves with black markings on it, a white top with red and black straps which covered her B cup chest, a thong that had straps going to the sides of her small hips and had a white semi skirt that left two long folds with red and black stripes and marking going down to her knees, black nails, red eyes, and had a multicolored gem under her bangs that looked similar to a rainbow. She looked at the area while slowly picking up the blade in her hands as it growed to her size. "..."

Taiyang's jaw dropping seeing this woman.

"Arf arf!"

The woman blinked before looking down. "...destroy? No, not yet." 'How did I get so big….and why does this seem familiar?'

'Crap!' He thought in fear. "A giant...woman?"

She frowned at that. "Are you trying to be rude? Because you are succeeding." She then picked him up by his shirt. "Now, who summons Servant class Saber? The feared Altera? Scourge of God."

"Altera?"

"Or Atilla to your tongue." She said while looking very tempted on dropping him. "Now speak, who are you?"

"T-Taiyang Xiao Long."

"Mmm, you sound like the people of the east." She said with a frown. "But you're hair is like that of those Romans, the annoying and gluttonous civilization worthy of complete destruction."

"Um...hello to you too." he replied awkwardly. "Could you let me down?"

"No." She said while studying him closely. "You seem to be a warrior, yet your mannerisms makes you look like a civilian. Just what sort of man are you exactly?"

"Oh well I'm a teacher and a Hunter."

"...so you hunt? Boring."

"Well...mind telling me where you came from?" 'And why you stamped all over my house?!'

"...I have no mother or father." She said while getting up. "Yet I exist due to an unknown force, one that compels me to destroy."

"T-To destroy what?"

"Everything." She said with no hint of emotion.

"W-What?" he gulped in fear. "Why?"

"..." she frowned. "I have no memory of why I destroy. But I shall destroy as I am an avatar of destruction…" She grumbled. "Yet I am displeased at being unable to know anything but war, slaughter, rampage and mutilation. That is something I have not obtained."

'Ok, let's think about this. A giant girl who wants to destroy everything messed up my house out of nowhere and doesn't even know why!...maybe this is some weird dream I'm having.'

The woman looked at the man before saying. "However, I am a Servant now, not a conqueror. And as such I shall find my master and then search for the grail." She then moved him closer to her right eye. "...and from the markings from your hands I can tell you are my master."

He blinked before looking at his hands and saw a large star like mark on them. "Wait, where did those come from?"

The woman moved him onto her shoulder. "I shall expect good counsel from you master, or I might drop you into a pit of blood."

"Wait what?!" he went wide eyed. "Hold on! I'm not your master, I don't even know where these came from, or where YOU came from for that matter!"

"..." she glared at him. "Then why are the command seals on your palms?"

"I don't know!"

"Arf arf!" Zwei barked out.

Altera looked down at the dog before slowly moving her finger right on the dogs head.

"Leave Zwei alone!" cried out Taiyang in fear for the dog.

"I won't." She said while rubbing the tip of her finger on the dog.

"Arf arf!" The dog said while liking it a lot.

"It's been a long time since I met a friendly canine." She said while petting the dog. "All the others were bigger though and were more wolf than dog."

Taiyang felt relieved at that while seeing the woman petting the tiny dog. 'Alright, so she can watch her strength, that's a relief, but I still have no idea why she thinks I'm her master. These tattoos came up out of nowhere.'

"Master." She said while moving her finger back. "What shall I destroy first?"

"Nothing!"

"...are you sure? My Proton Ray is crying out for blood." She said while holding her sword in her right hand.

"No! And what even is that thing?!"

"The sword of Marc." She said. "Or Mars in your language, the god of war."

"So you named it after this….god?"

"No, I took it in battle. Or so my faint memories have told me numerous times in the past."

"Well, look, if I'm your 'master', then you have to do what I say, is that right?"

"Yes, but my will for destruction is so great that I might break your command seals if I so choose to. But I won't." Altera spoke. "Now, tell me what to destroy."

"Look, why don't you just sit down and relax?"

"On what?"

"The ground, but away from my house."

She blinked before looking at the nearly destroyed house. "I thought that was a large bush."

"Just move."

She frowned at him before walking a few miles away and sat on a small church.

"Ah! Not on a church!"

"It's big enough for my weight. Plus I don't care for churches." She said while not moving from her spot.

"Just get off!"

She frowned while getting up and walked an extra few miles before sitting on a courthouse. "Better now?"

"Not really." he groaned rubbing his head. 'This is gonna be insane when everyone else sees her.'

She sighed before getting up and sat on a governor's mansion. "How about this?"

"Are you doing all this on purpose?"

"Perhaps, but I am looking for places to sit. I am large don't forget."

"What's wrong with the ground?"

"Nothing." She said. "I just feel like sitting on something."

"And if this was oh say a giant horse you would sit on it?"

"Yes, and use it in war like my time as a conqueror."

"Wait, you were a conqueror?"

"Yes, I was." She said. "I made men and women fear my name. All knew me as the scourge of God. A king of combat that knew no bounds or morals."

Taiyang blinked.

"But that was long ago. And as for right now." She said while a bird landed on her nose. "I want to try and learn other things besides death."

"So you mean try and live a more modern life?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"For once, cook something without turning it into charcoal." Altera said with a light blush.

"Oh, so you wanna try and take up cooking?"

She nodded. "And be a normal girl. But that dream is nothing when the grail is still existing."

"What grail?"

"A wish granting grail, but my instincts want me to destroy it."

"Well why not try and keep your instincts from taking over?"

"..." she looked at him like he was insane.

"What?"

"My instincts are not one to be trifled with." She frowned. "And I follow them. Even if I dislike it."

"But you're the one in charge of them." he remarked. "You have the option of letting them control you, or taking charge to control them."

"...I see." She muttered. "Good civilization." She then got up and walked to a large bank as she sat on it. "Now, shall I destroy this building?"

"No." he sweatdropped.

She nodded before pointing to a large black bird with a white head. "How about that?"

"No."

"Are you sure?" She asked while seeing the bird getting closer. "And does that bird have markings?"

"Wait, that's no bird."

" **CAW!** " Went a Nevermore while it flew towards the giant woman.

"It's a Nevermore!"

Altera blinked before getting up and pulled out her sword. "It reeks of bad qualities. A bad civilization in the making."

"What does that even mean?"

She pointed her sword backwards before saying. "I will destroy the target."

A beam of light erupted from the tip and was sent flying into the sky as three large circles of different colors with several small ones appeared over the bird.

"I won't take life. Only destroy your civilization. Noble Phantasm: Teardrop Photon Ray: Star of Tears, War God's Sword." She said as the light went into the circle and got enhanced to the point that it became a massive pillar of blue energy.

" **CA-** "

BOOOOOOOM!

The beam entered the ground and caused a massive shockwave that burned away everything and caused both the bird and the wildlife to get destroyed in an instant.

"Target, destroyed." Altera said with no emotion.

"W...What the heck was that?!"

"The power of Marc." She said. "Concentrated into a beam, one I direct using Photon Ray."

The flames died down as a massive crater was revealed and the remains of smoking trees remained to show that it once had life.

Altera looked at the very scared man. "How was my effectiveness?"

"Ah...ah...it...got the job done."

She nodded before seeing a strange hole with a tentacle oozing out of it right near her face. "..."

SLASH!

The portal broke into pieces as Photon Ray slashed it.

"Bad civilization." Altera said coldly.

Taiyang tried to grabbed onto her hair at the sudden movement, but fell onto her cleavage instead. He turned bright red feeling the softness.

She didn't notice as she walked away from the wreckage. 'This civilization is bad, I shall have to destroy this world once I find the other Servants….wait. Where is master?'

(A little bit later)

She stomped towards the wreckage of the house while still not finding her master. 'Where is he?'

'Oh god, this is like a crazy dream Qrow would have! If she sees me in here she'll crush me in her hand!' Taiyang thought before thinking about if she doesn't crush him with her hands, but her cleavage. 'That's even worse!'

Altera moved onto her knees and looked in the ground. "Master? What happened to you? Did you die? Get crushed by my heel? Answer me."

"Um...down here." came a muffled response.

She blinked before feeling something moving against her chest. She looked down and saw Taiyang on her chest. "..."

"Help?"

"..."

'And this is the part where I see a light. I just pray Zwei can get his own food from now on since I'll be a messy splatter in a second.'

She slowly moved her fingers over her cleavage and picked him up by the head. "Master, how was the ride?" 'Do not say that word or else!'

"Um….cozy?" he gulped.

"..." she moved closer to him. "That's it? Nothing else?"

"Um…...well….it's soft."

Altera smiled a little. "Good, because if you said flat I would have squeezed you into a bloody mess."

Taiyang paled hearing that while she set him on her shoulder.

"Now I brought you back." She said while pointing to the house. "My desire for destruction is satisfied for now. But know I will never be satisfied until all around me is destroyed."

'That's not reassuring!' He thought before seeing Zwei running around with a stick in his mouth.

"Arf! Arf!"

Altera picked the man up and placed him on the ground. "Go, get the proper materials. I shall be with you shortly." She then got up and walked off to the north.

He groaned and rubbed his forehead. "Oh Dust, this isn't gonna be easy to explain."

(Five hours later)

Taiyang was busy trying to fix the house while still waiting for Altera to come back from whatever she was doing. All the while sweating since putting together the holes in the roof was not easy work.

And it didn't help that his youngest daughter was telling him about a 'rose loving woman' trying to get her to build a large theater in the Emerald Forest. And from what she was saying, it seemed to be connected to how Altera was summoned, but with less destruction.

"Ruby, can you try and hold off? Right now if I don't get this beam into place this roof is never getting back together."

" _But dad! She's crazy!_ "

" _Umu! Don't worry Praetor, after this project I shall build a great coliseum so all can gaze out our beauty!_ " Spoke a voice from off the Scroll's screen.

" _I'm not doing-AHHH! Don't go destroying the room! Later dad!_ "

Beep.

"I hope she doesn't get into any trouble." He muttered while not knowing that someone was walking towards the house.

CRASH!

"Master, I'm back with material."

He blinked and looked up. "Aw come on! I just got that fixed."

"Down here."

He slowly looked down and saw a tiny Altera, about a foot shorter than him, with some large logs next to her feet.

"I am back with needed material."

"What?!" He gasped out before falling onto the ground. "Ow! W-What the?! How are you tiny?!"

"...I have no idea. But somehow I have the ability to change my size." She said. "But I have no recollection of having said ability in the past."

'It's like she has selective amnesia.' He thought as Altera walked towards him.

"Master, is this acceptable?"

"Uh, yeah, thanks." he nodded. "But try not to make anymore holes."

"...that might not be possible, but I shall try." She said while grabbing the logs with one hand. "Now, shall we?"

"Wait, can you fix this place WITHOUT breaking anything?"

"..." she looked away. "Maybe?"

He sighed. "Just try."

"As you wish." She said while walking to the house before turning. "For the feast, I want some dumplings."

"Oh? How many exactly?"

"Between the size of a table to about the size of a mountain. And don't worry, I have the Natural Body skill, meaning I won't get fat."

"Um….so about a dozen?"

"Yes." She said while turning around. "Dumplings are good civilization."

"You mean food, right?"

"Yes." 'What a strange human. Huh, just what makes him tick? And does he have a warrior's spirit?'

'I feel like I'm going to lose a lot of cash from her.'

(Omake)

In the empty room we find a small sign which reads _Abby Time is canceled due to fear of the Scourge of God, sorry for the inconvenience_.


	6. Chapter 6

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 6

What if Mataro found his own Kamui?

Series: Kill La Kill

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Mataro narrowed his eyes as they darted left to right while he slowly moved down an alley with an apple cart in his view. "Hehe, target is in sight, get ready to attack…" He said to himself as he licked his lips.

The vendor at the stand was stacking apples up while unaware of the small boy scuttling across the ground with a glint in his eyes. 'I wonder if I should try to get a license to sell on the next level...nah, half my stuffs rotten anyway.'

"The target is close, just a little bit more…" Mataro muttered as he inched closer and closer. He wiped some saliva off and saw the vendor turn his back before he lunged out and snatched five apples in his arms before darting away. "Gotcha!"

"Hey! Get back here!" Shouted the vendor as he turned to see the boy running away with his apples. "You little prick!"

"Ha ha! Jokes on you!" Laughed the boy who darted around the corner and stopped with a snicker and picked up an apple before biting into it. His eyes widened before spitting it out. "Bleugh! Rotten! Crappy vendor letting me steal a rotten apple, well tomorrow I'll show him!"

He tossed the apples in a nearby trash while huffing and walked down the street with a frown. "Now I gotta find something better to make up for that so today isn't a total lost." He muttered as he walked through the ramshackled shacks that made up the neighborhood. 'Maybe I could try burglarizing an empty house?'

"Used clothes for sell! Used clothes for sell!" An old man in a long tattered robe shouted as he held up an old cardboard box. "A box of used clothes, anything could be inside, an expensive suit or a peasants shirt, anything could be inside so take your chance!"

"Hmm, maybe I can find dad a new suit, or a dress for mom, that'll keep them from getting mad if they hear about the apples." He said as he dug into his pockets only to find a few coins. "This might do it, hey, mister! I'll give you….thirteen cents for the box!"

"Sold!" He declared holding the box out. "I've been meaning to get rid of this thing, especially with the voices telling me it's cursed." He whispered while darting his eyes around.

"Uh huh...well thanks anyway old man!" He shouted before grabbing the box and running away without giving the old man the money.

"What a nice lad, now to defeat those martians!" Declared the old man before skipping off.

"Man, that old guy was nuttier than peanut butter, but at least I got the clothes for free!" He cackled with a grin before ducking into an abandoned shack. He set them down and rubbed his hands with a chuckle. "Now to take a look at what I got, I wanna make sure there's something in one piece before showing it to my folks." He said as he began to tear open the box, ignoring the faded markings on it that looked a bit like seals. "Come on, fancy suit, fancy suit!"

He reached inside and found some old shirts, sweaters, and even a pair of yoga pants with holes in the back. "Aw man, this is all junk, there has to be at least one good thing!" He groaned as he kept digging, finding a few torn skirts and a broken bra with only cup. 'I can't use any of this! I got jipped!' He groaned as he picked the box up and turned it over, dumping everything out. "This is all garbage, mom wouldn't even be able to turn this stuff into new clothes!"

He tossed the box aside and let out a huff while crossing his arms, but noticed something that was poking out of the pile. "Huh? What is this?" He asked himself as he reached towards it curiously. "Maybe it's something actually worth money?"

He pulled it out and saw it was some kind of green sweater with white accents on the sides and two crooked lines going across the chest. "Huh? A fancy sweater? Boo, I thought it was going t be something cool!" He groaned as he looked it over. He held it up and saw it was slightly bigger than his size and pondered. "Maybe I can see if it'll fit, it'll be useful when winter comes by." He looked it over before shrugging and said. "Eh, couldn't hurt, if I don't like it I can sell it to some sucker."

He moved it over his head and began to slowly slip it over his frame. As he put it on he felt something scrape against his shoulder, drawing a bit of blood. "Ow! Is there a loose wire or a razor hidden in this thing?!" he looked down at it while the blood seeped a little into the fabric as he stood up to look himself over. "Huh, it's a bit big, but other then that it's warm and it has no holes, maybe I should keep it?"

While he looked it over, the two lines on the chest seemed to slowly twitch.

"Or maybe I could cut it up and sell it as fancy handkerchiefs, that could get me enough money to get a new one, or even some meat that isn't on discount!" He smiled before he heard a groan and looked around the shack.

"Ugh...where am I?"

"Eh? Is someone there? Well go away, I the great Mataro claim this place as mine, so go!" He said as he looked around nervously.

"Quit yelling so close to me-wait a second! I'm being worn!"

"Huh?" He said in confusion before looking down to see the two slits on the sweater opening up to show two yellow eyes. He paled seeing them look up at him making him let out a shrill scream of horror. "M-m-monster sweater!" he cried as he grabbed it and tried to tug it off.

"Hey! Unhand me you child!" Snapped the voice as the eyes narrowed.

"It's talking again, the sweater is talking!" He shouted in fear. "Get off of me!"

"Quit pulling on me!" It snapped while he started to feel it grow smaller on his body. "Hmm, your blood is rather bitter for my tastes, but it will have to do."

"H-hey, why are you growing smaller, and what do you mean about my blood?!" He asked in confusion and fear as he kept trying to tug it off.

"I am a Kamui boy, the FIRST one mind you." It remarked with the eyes shutting. "I was made to grand my wearer amazing power and speed, but I was made for a girl. Oh well, I can make due with what I have."

"A Kamui, isn't that what boss is talking about...wait, a girl?! I'm not a girl!" He cried as he felt the sweater moving a bit. He frantically tried tugging harder which felt like it was growing tighter.

"Boy, stop struggling, do you have any idea what an honor it is to be wearing a Kamui of my caliber?"

"I don't care, just get off of me, I can't wear you!" Mataro tugged at the clothing with gritted teeth, but the fabric held on with him feeling it stretch out down over his legs.

"But you are and will! It's been far to long since I've had a host, I need to be worn!" It shouted in a female voice as it tore his old clothes off as it kept spreading over him. "Now hold still and let me wear you!"

"Hey! Those were one of a kind!" He spoke before biting on part of the outfit and started tugging while running out of the shack and down the road. "Get off of me, I am not a girl, stop….whatever you're doing!"

"If I'm going to wear you, there's no way I'm letting some second hand rags get in the way." it replied while getting tighter and slowly shifting around him. "Besides, you should be thankful. Once I'm wearing you perfectly, you'll be granted great strength and speed."

"No way! My pride as a man won't die!" He yelled while not noticing he was running down the road at a greater speed which kicked dust up over anyone nearby while he tugged harder, but it felt like the sleeves were sliding over his hands too making him pull back before tripping and wound up crashing through several fences into a roll before stopping in a ditch. "Ow!"

"That's what you get for trying to take me off you fool, I am giving you amazing power and you are freaking out because I was 'meant for a girl', that is insane, and besides, even if I wanted to leave you I can't, I won't leave my first host after so long!"

Mataro growled and rubbed his head before he noticed a puddle in front of him and went wide eyed since he looked….well girly. The sweater now turned into some kind of puffy green magical girl-esque dress with white frills on the end of a skirt, long green sleeves with fingerless gloves over his hands, a white choker around his neck, and it felt like it was sticking to him like glue. "This...this is…."

"Beautiful, perfect, grace incarnated, yes, I know." The Kamui said smugly as her eyes rested on top of his head like a large bow.

"GROSS!" He screamed out with horror before dropping to his knees with a gloomy aura. "I look like a girly girl, not even the cute kind, I feel like running off a cliff to save myself the embarrassment."

"What?! I am insulted, I am the first Kamui, I will not have my wearer dying such a pathetic death, and what is wrong with me, I am a perfectly fine piece of clothing!" She huffed.

"I'm wearing a stinking dress for god sake!" He snapped with a growl. "The only good thing is I'm not wearing some stupid shoes that match."

"Oh! My bad, I nearly forgot." She said as the dress began to move down a bit, forming long stockings on his legs and girly looking heels with bows on them. "Thanks for reminding me, I knew something was missing."

"I wasn't trying too!" He cried with a groan. He reached up and tried pulling the bow off, but it wouldn't budge and growled while exerting more force than expected before he wound up spinning forward and landed on his back. "Ow...what was that?!"

"I told you, as long as you wear me you'll be faster and stronger, and more durable, and since I actually cover you up like a proper girl instead of those fakes you are nearly invulnerable." She said proudly.

Mataro huffed and sat up with a frown while letting that click. "Wait a sec...so all those times boss was talking to her outfit wasn't her just being weird? It's alive too?!"

"I don't know who this boss is or what her clothes are, but I'm going to guess she has a Kamui, is she super strong?"

"The strongest there is!" He declared with a smirk. "Took me and my gang out in no time, and we're the toughest ones around."

"Well what does she look like? I remember one other Kamui when I was in storage, but I never witnessed its power."

"Well, boss is kind of tall, she has black hair with a red stripe and sh-."

"I meant the Kamui you fool!"

"Oh….well, she talks to this black school uniform." he remarked before grinning with a nosebleed. "But then it changes into something even better!"

"Let me guess, it is a skimpier version?" she asked with a sigh. "I swear the seamstress who made the others was a pervert, but I don't remember a black one…"

"Well boss sure looks good in it." he remarked with a little drool and a bigger nosebleed before frowning and looked at the reflection. "How come you couldn't be made for men? I look like a drag queen!"

"Sorry, but I am made for woman, we all are, and if you being a man is a problem I could look into changing it if you keep complaining." She threatened with a frown.

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try." He dared. "The boss doesn't have any powers like that so I doubt you do you stupid dress!"

"Boy, watch yourself, I am much stronger than that piece of crap she is wearing!" She shouted with a frown. "You have no idea what I am capable of!"

"I'll bet you were just making that stuff up about power. You can talk and change sure, but how are you supposed to make me stronger?"

"If you're so doubtful, then prove it, try to lift something you couldn't before."

"Fine, I will!" He said as he looked around before spotting a large boulder. "There, I've never been able to lift that, and I still won't!"

"Then just try it now, you won't be disappointed." She said smugly as he rolled his eyes as he grabbed the rock.

"This is stupid, I'll never be able to…." He said as he moved his arms up,and to his surprise he lifted up the boulder like it was made of paper. "Ah...ah...ah…"

"I'm sorry, you were saying?"

"T-This is amazing, I'm as strong as the boss now!" He cried as he dropped the boulder. He looked at his hands and was starry eyed before making a fist and looking at the boulder before getting an idea. He reared his fist back before punching the boulder, turning it into gravel as it crumbled. "I am amazing now!"

"Ahem, you mean WE are." She said as he began to remember how he was dressed. "This power is amazing, isn't it, it doesn't seem so bad to dress like this to use it now, huh?"

Mataro groaned and crossed his arms. "Shut up."

"Now go on, test out your speed now."

"Right...but how am I supposed to run in these?" He asked as he pointed to the new heels. "I won't make it five feet!"

"Nonsense, you just need a little bit of practice."

"No, the dress is bad enough, but I am not wearing heels!"

"Yes you are, you just need the right push to start!" She said as the stockings on his legs began to tighten as his legs began to move on their own.

"Hey! A-Are you controlling my legs?!"

"Only because you're being a baby, another perk of covering most of your body is that I can control it whenever I want." She smirked while making him straighten up. "If I'm going to wear you, then you need to make sure you stand up straight like a real girl, otherwise you'll walk with a hunch."

"I do not hunch over!"

"Not now you're not." She said as he began to move forward. "I have all the knowledge on etiquette for young ladies and how they should act, and I refuse to be worn by a barbarian and a heathen, so if you don't act properly I'll teach you how to whether you like it or not!"

He growled and tried keeping his legs still, but they wouldn't listen. "This is so unfair, first you put yourself on me and then change into this girly mess, now you're controlling my body!"

"After giving you amazing power, don't forget that!" she countered. "Besides, with my power you could accomplish great things, so learning how to walk in heels is minor compared to how much you're getting out of this."

"Yeah, except I can't use the powers without looking like a drag queen!" He groaned as he kept moving forwards, except he was starting to go faster.

"Well if you learn how to walk in these heels quicker, you can get the hang of them and with your newfound speed you won't be seen by the naked eye. Do you think anyone will notice your face if you're moving so fast?"

"No...but I'll know! And what if I stop, someone's going to see me eventually!" He growled while not noticing his legs moving along with her control. "I'll be a laughing stock!"

"If they give you grief, just crush them."

"But they'll still be laughing! And what about my sister and family, I can't let them see me like this!"

"Ugh, must you humans be so petty? Just enjoy the power I'm offering, especially since you're starting to move with me."

"Wait, I am?" He asked as he began to realize she wasn't controlling him anymore. "Yes, I'm free!"

"Yes, just try not to hit anyone, that could end up quite messy at the speed you're going."

Mataro slowly stopped and started getting a devious idea. "If I'm so fast, then that means I could steal anything and no one could stop me, right?"

"Yes, bu-"

"That's all I need to hear! To the apple stand!" He cackled with a grin. He took a stance and bent his legs before he began running off in the direction with his speed shooting up and kicking up dust already while zooming down the road in a flash.

"Wait, you are not going to use me to steal from people like a common crook! A lady must never steal!" The Kamui shouted with a frown.

"Sorry, can't hear you!" He grinned while zooming around corners and spotted the cart up ahead. "Now I shall get my good apples!"

"Hehe stupid brat, he only took the rotten ones." Laughed the shopkeeper, not seeing the dust cloud coming towards him. "Now I can sell my half-decent ones at a higher price. Come get your-" He was cut off when the cloud raced by and covered him before seeing his apples were gone. "Hey, what just happened!?"

"Hahaha! I'm sure to have gotten some good ones this time!" Laughed Motaro as he held the pile up and stopped behind a building before biting into them with a shudder. "Well, they're definitely better than the last ones."

"I can't believe you used me to rob someone! I am so ashamed of you!" She cried as she glared at him.

"Eh have an apple." He remarked holding one up to the bow.

"I can't eat! And this is not how a young lady should act."

"Well, I'm not a lady!" he frowned before biting into the apple. "Besides, I technically own you, which means I'm the boss here."

"Oh yeah?" She frowned before raising his free hand up and slapped him.

"Ow! Hey, what was that for? He shouted in annoyance. "I do own you, you're a piece of clothing!"

"And I'm the one wearing you, and I say no stealing." She replied while making the hand pinch his cheek.

"Ow, stop it! Stop using my body!" He groaned as she kept pinching his cheek.

"Then drop the apple."

"But it's mine, I stole it fair and square!" He groaned as he tried to take another bite. When he did he smirked and moved himself in a weird position that held his arm down. "Ha! Try doing something now!"

"Alright, you asked for it." She said before he felt the entire outfit grow tighter before he suddenly stood up. "There, now I control all of your body, happy?"

"No!" He growled while twisting his head when he smelt something sweet in the air. "Hey, what is that, it smells amazing! Let me go so I can figure out what it is!"

"No way, you'll just try to steal it."

"Well all my money was in my old pants but you tore that off! Wait, does this thing even have pockets, how am I supposed to hold stuff now?"

"I wasn't made to hold pockets, I was made to imbue my host with power, so what use are pockets?"

"But I need to hold stuff, and now because of you I can't get that delicious smelling thing or go figure out what it is!" He frowned while his stomach growled and the smell got stronger. "Come on! Just let me see what it is!"

"Fine...but we will have a lesson on etiquette later, and no stealing!"

"Fine fine, whatever." He said as he got control of his body back. He rushed towards the scent and looked around a corner before his tongue rolled out when he saw a cart being pushed with a large fountain of melted chocolate on the back and several smaller chocolate bars on the sides. "Oh my god...I never thought I'd see something so beautiful."

"What, sticky chocolate that will stain me? I don't see the appeal, either way you can't get any, you don't have money and I won't let you steal." She said as he groaned.

"Don't you get it? I've only had chocolate ONCE in my lifetime! I had just a tiny speck when I was a baby, and that was it. Ever since then I've been wanting to have more." He made a shaking fist with a glint in his eyes. "And now, I can satisfy the burning desire in my soul for good."

"Well, I'm still not letting you steal and again, no money, so what exactly is your plan?" She asked as she raised one of her eyebrows.

"Um….uh…." He muttered before getting an idea. "Simple, saving it."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"This!" He clenched his fist and held it up before slamming it down, making a loud boom as a crack formed and raced towards the cart. "I'm going to save if from destruction!"

"Hey, you can't just destroy stuff to get your way!"

"I'm not destroying it," He grinned as the man pulling the cart stumbled with the shockwave tipping it over before he raced by and managed to catch some of the bars before they hit the ground and zoomed off. "I'm just saving some before they wound up messed up on the ground."

"That's practically the same thing!" She groaned as he raced through the streets. "This is not a very ladylike thing to do!"

"Well I told you. I'm not a lady and I really wanted to have a taste of the glory that is chocolate!" He grinned while stopping in an alley and felt himself drooling. "After so long, I'll get a chance to taste it again, oh this day is turning out better than I thought." He opened one of the bars and licked his lips in anticipation. "I've been waiting for this for so long…"

"This is still stealing."

"No, it's saving stuff that was on the ground."

"That you made fall, I can't let you get away with this." She replied before making his hand go still.

"Hey, stop it, let me eat the treat!"

"No, I am not going to let you." She said as his eyes widened in horror.

"Wait, no! Just one bite!"

"No, it was stolen and I am going to teach you that nothing good comes from stealing, so you get nothing!" She said as she took control of his arms.

He panicked and gritted his teeth to try and move the bar towards his mouth with all his strength. "Just….one…..bite!" He groaned as he tried to fight the Kamui.

"Not on my watch." She said as she made him drop the chocolate onto the ground before making him get up and start walking away from the other bars he stole.

"No!" He screamed out in despair while looking at them. "Go back! I gotta have some!"

"No, you can't use me to steal, it isn't ladylike at all!" She shouted angrily. "I am going to teach you how to be one even if it kills you!"

He growled with his eye twitching before leaning down and started gnawing on the sleeve.

"Hey, stop it, I am not a chew toy!" She shouted with a frown.

'I'll gnaw this stupid thing off if I can't use it to help me get good stuff!' He thought as he kept chewing in anger. 'I have to get this stupid girly thing off of me now before someone I know sees me!'

"Oh! Must you be so hard to deal with?" She groaned before the fabric began to tighten again. "If you keep this up I'll just have to make sure you can't chew on me at all and make you look like a proper lady, understood?" She said as she made him straighten his back again.

He growled and stuck his tongue out.

"Fine, don't say I didn't warn you." She said as she began to move his arms to where they were at his sides. "Now walk straight, a lady doesn't stumble."

"Stop making me do something this stupid."

"Then stop acting like a barbarian!" She said as he looked around before paling.

'Shit, we're getting close to home!' He thought as he was forced to keep walking before someone came around the side alley and he wound up bumping into them and fell back. "Oof! Hey, watch where you're g…" He started before seeing the person he bumped into was dressed in a hot pink frilly dress, had long pink boots on and had her hair in two large blonde pigtails and had a purple eye patch and a giant pink bow. 'Who the hell is this girl?'

"Ooh, hello there." She said with a smile as she got close to him and began to inspect the Kamui he was wearing. "It's so rare to find a girl who has such great choice in fashion, who made you this beautiful dress?"

"Why thank you, this host of mine has trouble seeing true beauty in front of 'her'." Replied the Kamui.

"Shut up, and I hate this stupid thing, I can't get it off of me!" He groaned, making Nui gasp in surprise as she smiled.

"Wow! You've got a Kamui too? And here I thought Ryuko and Satsuki-chan were the only ones in the city. Where did you find yours? Did you make it yourself or did someone make it for you?"

"I found this stupid thing in a box of used clothes from this old dude, it was a green sweater when I put it on, then it pricked me and turned into this!" He spoke while Nui tilted her head.

"Huh, you sound almost like a boy for a moment, but that's silly, a Kamui would look goofy if a boy wore one."

"I am a boy! She just won't get off me though!" He groaned. "Wait, how do you know what a Kamui is?"

"Because I'm an expert on life fibers." She smiled. "So you're a boy? I must say that's quite a shame, you look so cute!"

"Yeah, and this thing keeps trying to make me act more ladylike." He groaned before Nui grabbed his hand. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"I'm taking you with me! You have way to much potential just to let you go by and waste it, plus with your fashion senses we're going to be great friends!" she smiled before dragging Mataro who went wide eyed.

"H-Hey! I didn't agree to that! Back me up on this!" He spoke looking up at the bow.

"I don't know, she has an amazing dress...plus something tells me going against her is a terrible idea." His Kamui said, making him groan. "Besides, if she's all for you becoming more feminine, then I see no reason not to go with."

"You are of no help!" He shouted as he tried to pull his hand away. "Hey um….I didn't get your name, but I can't come with you, I need this thing off of me so I can go home!"

"I'm Nui, and I know someone else who'd love to meet you." She said as she pointed at the school. "It's just your luck me and her are visiting her daughter!"

"Um….can I pass?"

"Nope~" She sang.

(Later)

"Here we are! She's just on the other side of the room, are you ready….what was your name again, silly me, I forgot to ask!" She said cutely as she tilted her head.

"Mataro." He replied with a groan.

"Great, Mataro-chan it is."

"No, it's jus-."

"Now then Mataro-chan, be nice and polite, Ragyo-sama isn't as forgiving as little old me~." She smiled before giving the door a knock. "Hello, Ragyo-sama, I brought a cute friend I want you to meet!"

"Enter Nui." Came a woman's voice that made Mataro get a cold chill down his spine.

"I-I think I need to go home!" He said as she pushed him into the room. He winced when a bright light hit him and made it hard to see the figure of a woman sitting in a chair with her hair looking like a literal rainbow. 'Does she have a giant spotlight behind her?'

"My my Nui, who do we have here?" She asked as Nui kept pushing Mataro forward before curtsying to her.

"Psst, curtsy to her, it shows respect." Whispered his Kamui.

"No." Mataro whispered with a frown.

"Do you really want to piss this woman off? Suck it up and curtsy!" She hissed.

The boy frowned before feeling the Kamui make him curtsy making his eye twitch. "You're gonna get that later on."

"It seems she has some manners, very nice Nui, now who is this woman and why did you want me to meet her?"

"Mataro-chan here has something special." Smiled Nui as Mataro stood up and gestured to the dress. "A Kamui."

Ragyo's eyes widened a bit before she smiled. "Well now, isn't this interesting? Tell me, how did you come across a Kamui, especially one as fashionable as this?"

"I found it in an old box." He replied while feeling the Kamui tighten and make him stand straight and inwardly growl.

"Interesting indeed Mataro-chan, tell me, do you know what a Kamui can do, and how are you able to wear one without being consumed by the life fibers?"

"Well it makes me super strong and fast." He remarked. "And...I guess I'm just lucky." He chuckled nervously making the Kamui inwardly shake her head.

"Ooh, Ragyo-sama, I have another interesting fact, Mataro-chan is a boy!"

"Oh?" The woman looked at the boy who blushed and looked away making her smirk. "I couldn't have guessed, that Kamui really makes your face stand out."

'Is she saying my face looks like a girl's?' He thought in annoyance.

"Yep, I also heard that his Kamui is trying to turn Mataro-chan into a lady, isn't that nice?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes, this is quite interesting. Now tell me Mataro-chan, how do you feel about your Kamui?"

"It could be better." He replied while trying to sound polite in the least.

"Yes, I agree, and we will help you make it better!" She declared, making Nui smile and Mataro look at her in confusion. She stood up from her chair while Mataro swore the light got brighter. "We shall help you learn to truly embrace it as part of your body, and if being like a lady is how it will listen, then we shall help you become just that."

"Wait, what?! You want to help me be a lady?!" He asked in disbelief as she got closer.

"Yep, isn't that great Mataro-chan?" Nui called happily.

"N-No way! I'm out of here!" He cried before Ragyo grabbed him by his face.

"Now now, I know it will not be easy, but we shall help you become a refined lady worthy of wearing your Kamui." She smirked with a dark glint in her eyes making Mataro shiver while his Kamui sounded giddy.

"Now this is a real lady! Although I could do without the skin showing around her chest."

'I should never have taken that box!' He thought with a groan.

"Nui, close the door, we'll be busy for the next few hours and I don't want any interruptions."

"Yes Ragyo-sama!" She cried with a large smile as she grabbed the door and began to slowly close it. "This is going to be so much fun~!"

Mataro paled and sweating nervously while seeing glints in both woman's eyes. 'Help!'

"Now then, let's start off on your posture."

(Later)

"It's getting late, where's Mataro?" Asked Ryuko looking at the empty seat with dinner getting ready.

"Oh, he's out there somewhere, but he'll be home for moms crockettes!" Mako called with a smile.

'Wonder if he got himself in trouble.' She thought before there was a soft knock on the door.

"Hey, maybe that's him! Mataro!" Mako called as she ran towards the door. She slid it open before her and everyone else's eyes widened in shock. "Eh?! Mataro?! Is that you?!"

"Mataro, what happened to you son?!" His father called in shock.

"Oh dear!" Gasped his mother.

"What the heck's going on?!" Asked Ryuko with the biggest shock.

"Hello family, friend, I have returned." He said softly as he entered the house, closing the door behind him. He curtseyed them while giving off a weird glow that made Ryuko and even Senketsu shiver. "Apologies for being so late, I had a run in with some new friends."

"What new friends, and why are you in that dress?! Are you a drag queen now?" Mako asked as she looked over her brother in shock.

"No, I've just gotten in touch with my inner woman." He smiled innocently with an aura that made Ryuko blanch.

"I think I just lost my appetite." She muttered while Senketsu himself noticed the eyes on the dress.

"Ryuko, be on guard, that child is wearing a powerful Kamui!" He shouted, making her eyes go wide.

"Uh Mataro?" Spoke up Barazo as Mataro sat down. "Are you...feeling ok?"

"Yes, I feel very good, especially after my study session with Ragyo-sama and Nui."

"Nui?!" Spoke up Ryuko in shock.

"Yes, she found me in my outfit and was amazed by my fashion choice and made me her BFF." He said as he nodded his head.

"Well I certainly never expected this." Remarked Sukuyo in surprise. "Have you always wanted to wear dresses Mataro? We won't judge you of course, isn't that right dear?"

"O-oh, um...right, we'd never do that."

"No… in fact at first I was against it, but eventually she convinced me that there is no other way, and that a lady can't complain." Smiled Motaro even though a small twitch could be seen at the edge of it. "So, what are we having for dinner this evening?"

"The usual, mystery croquettes!" His mother called with a grin. She set the pot down with the others, minus Mataro and Ryuko grabbing at them with Ryuko gaining a serious look.

"Mataro, where did you get that dress?"

"I found it in an old box full of used clothes, quite a find, isn't it?"

"Well now it makes me think I have a little sister now, which doesn't sound too bad when you think about it." Remarked Mako eating a croquette with one falling out of the pot after Gus made a grab for it, causing it to drop off the table and land on the skirt making the Kamui's eyes widen.

"Dirty! Clean it, get it off of me now, it is extremely unladylike to be wearing filthy clothes!" She cried as Motaro grabbed the croquette before eating it.

"But it's a croquette, these are delicious."

"No! It is greasy and filthy, not food for a lady, you can't eat those while wearing me!"

Mataro felt like everything went dark and silent as his hair shadowed his face. "So what you're saying….is that if you're on me...I can't eat these?"

"Yes! Now stop eating them now, let's see if we can find a salad for you." She said before seeing that he wasn't moving. "Mataro?"

"NO FREAKING WAY!" He bellowed like a mad man before standing up and grabbed at the dress before he began tugging at it. "I'm not giving these up! Not for anything!"

"Stop that! Stop it right now! You are a lady and need to act like one!" The Kamui cried as Motara roared as he tried to tear her off of him.

His family and Ryuko were confused before Senketsu narrowed his eye.

"Ryuko, grab the iron press and use it on the dress, now!"

"Really? Ok, if you say so." She said before grabbing the iron. "Mataro, don't move!"

"Huh?" He looked as Ryuko lunged over and pressed the hot iron against the dress making it go wide eyed.

"Hey! What are you dooooo oh my word!" She moaned in pleasure as she began to loosen up. "This feels so goooooood!"

"Take her off, now!"

"Take the dress off now!"

Mataro gritted his teeth and yelled out while pulling as hard as he could with the dress coming undone before it became a sweater again which he tossed aside and let out a grin and victory yell with his arms up. "YES! I'm back! Oh thanks boss! You have no idea what it felt like wearing that all day!" He gripped his hands and started flexing. "I can feel my manly pride coming back to me."

"Noooo, my host!" The sweater groaned as Sukuyo grabbed her and the iron and began to iron her. "Oooh, that's really nice…."

"Croquettes!" Cried out Mataro before he began digging into the pile while Mako munched on hers and looked at Ryuko confused.

"Ryuko-chan, how did you know that would work?"

"Well if Senketsu can like being ironed so much, this Kamui would be the same."

"So good….so what do we do with that thing now?" Mataro asked between bites as he glared at the sweater.

"Well if it can turn into a dress like that, it might fetch a good buck." Remarked his dad while Guts walked over and sniffed it. "Although if you wanna keep it I won't judge, but it might be weird if you start-"

"No! The only good thing was being strong and fast, but it felt like I was turning into a girly girl." He shivered with a gloomy aura over himself which vanished as he gobbled up more of the food.

"Nooo...please let me stay...I need his blood!" She groaned as she kept getting ironed.

"This sweater could use a nice thorough cleaning, it's all wrinkly and covered in dirt." Remarked Sukuyo turning the heat up making the Kamui shudder with a smile.

"Ooh! Maybe I could try it on later." Smiled Mako.

"I wouldn't recommend it, it's a miracle that Kamui didn't kill him." Ryuko's Kamui shrugged. "Also we shouldn't just get rid of it, it still is a Kamui, one that has Nui's attention."

"So what? We should just keep it?" Asked Ryuko with a raised eyebrow.

"As long as I never have to wear that thing again!"

"But I'm yourrrsss, put me back on!" She moaned as her wrinkles were smoothed out.

"So, should we just put it in a box and never open it again?" Mako asked curiously as she ate a croquette.

"Yes/No!" Spoke Mataro and the Kamui at the same time.

"I am not wearing her again, I don't wanna be a girly girl again!"

"Aw, but you looked good in it." Remarked Mako making her brother groan in embarrassment.

"I must agree, you were so cute, I even got a picture!" Suyuko said as she held up the photo.

"Kaa-san!" He groaned slumping his head before noticing Guts sniffing the Kamui and got an idea. "Hey...then again, maybe you're right, maybe I should keep it."

"Yes! I knew we bonded, we fit so well!" She cried happily. "Now please put me on!"

"In fact, I'll bet it'd be a good blanket for Guts." Grinned the boy making the dog look up.

"Guts?"

"Go on boy, try it out."

"What?! Noooooo! I am not a dogs blanket!" She cried as the dog moved towards her.

"Guts!" The dog jumped forward and landed on the Kamui making it shudder and Mataro chuckle.

"Welcome to the family."


	7. Chapter 7

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 7

What if Yui and Jack went to mess with Ciel and Sebastian?

Series: Black Butler

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, what are we doing again?" Jack asked in confusion as he looked at Yui.

"Are you familiar with a world called Kuroshitsuji?"

"Yeah, the black butler one?"

"Bingo!" Declared the deity with a smile. "I thought instead of some mission to get DNA, a mission to capture, or anything of the sort, we visit the world for some mischief and fun."

"...alright, I'm game, so, do you wanna take us there or should I?" Jack asked curiously.

"I shall!" He declared swaying his arm in an arc which made a tear before stretching it open. "Watch that first step, it's a doozy."

"Alright, let's go." Jack said as he walked into the tear. "So, where exactly in the universe are we?"

"We'll be paying the young lord a visit." Smirked Yui with his cloak glowing before they found themselves in the sky. "I brought us directly above his mansion! A few hundred feet that is!"

"Ah, and we're working off cartoon physics aren't we, we don't start falling until we look down, right?"

"Already did!" Called Yui who was rapidly falling towards the ground. "And I'm freaking the fuck out!"

"Tuck and roll, don't land on your feet!" Jack called as he began to fall. "This is why I always have an emergency parachute!"

"Screw parachutes I have powers!" Yui called while looking down to see the mansion and grinned before he began spinning his whole body around like a drill. "Imma find me some oil!"

"Make sure to dig deep!" Jack laughed before hitting a button on his watch, deploying a parachute. He slowly floated down while Yui was getting closer and closer to the mansion where inside Sebastian was dusting off one of the large portraits before he felt a cold wind go down his back.

"Hmm, that's odd, I don't recall any windows being left open for today. I'll have to go around and ensure all are closed, wouldn't want the lord to catch a draft." He said before the ceiling above him exploded as Yui came through before drilling through the floor. He jumped back and narrowed his eyes before seeing the person slowly come to a stop with just his legs sticking out of the ground.

"Damn it! No oil! Better try another spot." Remarked the figure pushing himself out using his legs before dusting himself off.

"Excuse me, do you have an appointment with the master and money to pay for damages?" Sebastian asked slowly.

"Monsieur Demon, I got money out the wazoo." Chuckled Yui while cracking his neck. "As for an appointment? I prefer to be so early, people don't even expect me until it's too late."

"So you don't have one, and you know of my nature, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He asked before Jack came floating in through the hole.

"Well that's plain rude. Hey Jacky boy! This guy just said we gotta leave, and right after we arrived."

"Well that's just rude, we came all this way and now we're being sent away?" He said as he shook his head. "Doesn't sound like a good butler to me, does he?"

"If you both are aware of who I am, then you must have come here for a reason." Spoke Sebastian with narrowed eyes. "Just who are you two gentlemen?"

"We….are tourists!" Shouted Jack who was now in a hawaiian shirt.

"And we...came to visit!" Declared Yui who removed his cloak to show a short blond haired face with blue eyes and with sunglasses on his head with an open hawaiian vest and sandals with a ukulele.

"Tourists….might I suggest going to London or possibly Asia, this house can be rather dull." Sebastian said calmly.

"Oh come now Sebastian old boy, you can't fool us~" Sang Yui playing a tune on the instrument. "We know what goes on with you and your master, or shall we say, the queen's guard dog?"

The demonic butler's eyes narrowed as he looked at them. "I see, you two gentlemen are obviously confused, my master is no dog, especially not the queens."

"Oh? Then you won't mind if we stick around until we're done." Smirked Yui before noticing the other servants come running over. "Unless you want us to blab about your little secret."

He frowned before sighing. "Fine, may I get you two some tea before you leave?"

"Sebastian! I kind of blew up the kitchen again making pudding!"

"I'm so sorry! I accidentally broke one of the vases in the foyeur!"

"Sebastian, I accidentally pulled all the flowers out and watered the weeds on accident!"

"It seems you're busy, we'll just go and show ourselves around." Jack said with a grin.

The demon frowned while the servants blinked before Jack and Yui turned before walking down the hall.

"Sebastian, who are those guys?"

"Two pests, ones that I will deal with shortly." he turned to them with a smile. "Now then, what was it you had trouble with again?"

"Alright Yui, shall we find the midget master of the mansion?" Jack asked as he and Yui walked down a hall.

"Of course, who better to irk then the little master?"

"Alright, now if I was a little kid with early childhood trauma where would I be?" Jack said as he looked around."Do you think he's in his study?"

"Probably, either that or enjoying some breakfast."

"Well then, let' head to the study!" Jack said as he began to run down the hall. "Hey, if he's eating dibs on his food!"

"Unless I do something to it first." Snickered Yui while it moved over to show Ciel drinking tea while reading the paper in his study.

"Huh, it seems my stock is up, that's good." He muttered before there was a knocking on his door. "Who is it?"

"Housekeeping!" Called a high pitched voice.

He looked at the door and narrowed his eye while reaching for his gun in the drawer. 'That's none of the others, it must be an intruder. Sebastian must have missed one from their loud entrance.' "Come in." The door opened and in walked Jack and Yui, making Ciel look at them with a frown. "Who are you two and why are you in my home?"

"We came by to pay a visit, isn't it obvious?" asked Yui while looking around. "Fancy."

"Well you can both leave, you were not invited here."

"Calm down devil boy, I'm starting to think being the queen's hound is to much for you, you need to relax."

Ciel held his gun up at them and cocked the hammer. "I won't repeat myself, leave, or else."

"Or else what? You'll sick your butler on us?" Smiled Yui. "You're free to try, but I can tell you it won't work in your favor young earl."

"I highly doubt that, for you see, he is one hell of a butler." Ciel said as he picked up a bell and rang it. "Sebastian!"

"You rang sir?" Spoke the demon appearing at the door in an instant before noticing Yui and Jack making him frown. "You two are quite the pests."

"We try, and tell me, how's it like to be working for a child?" Jack asked curiously.

"Oh, my master is no mere child." He smiled while Ciel held the gun right up next to Yui's head.

"I don't know what you two are doing here, but I won't tolerate this kind of disrespect."

"Oh? So you're gonna pull the trigger and blow my brains out? Go ahead, try it." Dared Yui with a shrug.

"I'd rather not stain my office with your brains, but if I must I will, now leave or I will kill you." He said with a frown.

"Aren't you gonna kill us either way? I mean, we know about the demon contract, the whole you being the queen's hound, if I were in your shoes I'd kill us to make sure we don't blab to anyone, does that sound right to you Yui?" Jack asked casually.

"Well the Phantomhive family is already well known, so it's not like it's a shock." Remarked Yui before seeing Sebastian lung at them and found himself falling down with his arm bent behind his back. "Ah! Ow ow ow ow!"

"Hey Yui, should we take care of him or do you got this?" Asked Jack who appeared behind Ciel and grabbed him. "Now please tell your demon nanny to let go of my friend or I'll take care of that other eye for you."

Ciel was stunned at how he suddenly got behind him while Yui chuckled.

"I got this Jack." He slowly turned his whole head around catching the demon off guard before purple vines seemingly came out of his arm being belt back and wrapped around Sebastian's neck before squeezing. "Say hello to Hermit Purple."

"W-What are you two, you can't be human." Ciel said in minor shock as the vines kept wrapping around Sebastian's neck.

"Because we're not." Replied Yui as his body seemed to glow and pushed Sebastian of before he pulled on the vines and swung him over right as Yui slammed his foot into his stomach.

"Well, I think I used to be, but I'm not anymore." Jack chimed in. "So, what do you say, do you want to call off your demon before he loses his head?"

Ciel scowled at the man before adjusting his gun and pressed it against Jack's chest before pulling the trigger which sent the bullet going through the scientist's chest. "Sebastian! Kill them!"

"Yes master!" he shouted as he tried to lunge towards Yui, tearing the vines off as he got closer.

"Now that wasn't very nice, now was it?" Groaned Jack. "That kind of stings, what is that, a lead bullet?"

Ciel growled before Yui found himself getting stabbed with several knives thrown at his head making him stumble back. "What are you two? Demons? Grim reapers? Angels?"

"I think we're gods, right Yui?" Jack asked as he grabbed Ciel by the throat and pulled the gun away from him.

"More like deities." Remarked Yui pulling the silverware out with a grin before a tall red humanoid with a bird face rose up behind him with flames around it's wrist. "Say hello to, Magician's Red!"

The figure let out a cry before swinging its arms and sent a whip made of fire at the demon butler.

He jumped back with a frown as he stared at the flaming bird man. "Smoking in this mansion is not advisable, now please stop!" He shouted as he tried to hit him.

"You didn't ask that grim reaper to stop before, you just kicked him." Smirked Yui before the bird man vanished and a figure in silver armor appeared with a rapier and swung at the demon. "Say hello to Silver Chariot now!"

Sebastian's eyes widened when the figure made a cut across his chest before it began to make several fencing strikes that all hit him across the body.

"Well well well, it seems your unstoppable demon butler is getting his ass kicked, this is quite the show, huh Ciel?" Jack asked as he reached into his lab coat and pulled out a bucket of popcorn.

"Sebastian!" Cried out the boy in shock as the demon landed while bleeding all over.

"Come now Sebas-chan, if you bleed so much you might make Grell get too excited seeing you red all over." Smiled Yui.

"Leave...this house." He groaned as he tried to kick the silver figure only to get grabbed by his leg.

"Why don't you?" He nodded before Silver Chariot swung Sebastian and tossed him through the window. "Try to land on your feet!"

"Now then Ciel, his an important life lesson, no matter how big you are, no matter how many allies you have, never think you're the best, because there's always a bigger fish." Jack said with a grin as he dropped the young earl.

Ciel was stunned and shocked senseless so much he didn't hear the others rushing up. 'He...He beat Sebastian like it was nothing, without so much as a scratch.'

"Alright Yui, you've had your fun, so what's our next stop, and should we bring along the shocked munchkin?" Jack asked as he pointed at Ciel.

"Of course, if he stays good I've got a trick I'll teach him." smirked Yui before feeling a bullet go near his head. "Come now miss maid, is that really how you greet a guest?"

"What kind of guest beats up Sebastian?!" She shouted as she took her glasses off.

"Calm down, the demon was asking for it, and besides, it's nothing that would kill him, right Yui?"

"Yes, he's probably nursing his wounds right now, but I think you spoke too soon." He smiled before jumping aside when Finny tried throwing a bust at him. "They don't know about Sebas-chan's little secret."

"I don't know who the hell you two are, but you're not gonna harm the young master on our watch." Frowned Baldroy aiming a rifle at Jack's head.

"Calm down, we're not hurting him...at least not permanently, we're just going to take him on a little trip, that's all." Jack said before reaching into his coat and pulling out a kid leash which he quickly put on Ciel. "There, now we won't lose track of you!"

"You let go of the master right now!" Yelled Finny grabbing a nearby stand before Yui made Silver Chariot lung over and cut it down in several strikes making it collapse.

"Ta ta servants, see you later."

The two deities began to glow before disappearing, along with Ciel right Sebastian reappeared in the room.

"Master!" Yelled out the demon in shock while the other three servants were wide eyed and floored.

"So Yui, where is our first stop, london, ireland, what about going into the royal palace, I feel like messing with a queen." Jack said with a grin.

"Hmm, actually, what Ciel made me curious. Ciel, you mentioned angels, meaning you've had to deal with a few, isn't that right?"

"Yes, but that's none of your business, I demand you bring me home right now!"

"Then we're in the anime version." Smiled Yui. "The one where the fake queen is the real queen from the manga, and where Ciel here doesn't seem to be a demon just yet. Guess this means he hasn't met a few other characters, like the Green Witch."

"The green what? What do you mean fake queen?!" Ciel asked in confusion. "And what is an anime?"

"One of the best forms of entertainment, but you won't see it for years." He waved off while rubbing his chin. "Wait a second, why don't we pay Mr. squinty eyes a visit?"

"Alright, sounds like a plan to me, what about you Ciel?" Jack asked with a grin.

"It's clear no matter what I say you two won't listen, meaning I'm nothing short but a prisoner here." He remarked bluntly while looking at the leash and tugged at it. "What sort of infernal rope is this?"

"It's a kiddie leash, you use it on children to make sure they don't run away from their parents, but it also works on little british lords." Jack chuckled.

"But to get to where we need, we'll need a ride. I've got just the thing!" Yui jumped down with Jack following before he held his hand out in the road which made a car coming toward them honk its horn. "Halt!"

"Oi, what the bloody hell is wrong with you, I could have hit you!" A man shouted as he stopped his car.

"Sorry, but we'll need to take your car, emergency business and all that."

"What? No way!" he said as Jack and Yui began to approach the doors. "I ain't getting out and just handing over my car, I just got it!"

"How sad." Remarked Yui before grabbing the door and broke it off before throwing the man out as Jack got in with Ciel being put down next to him. "Sorry, but we're gonna be giving it a tune up." he got in the seat and grinned before the car began glowing reddish and it began to slowly twitch and spasm while growing.

"What is happening, how are you doing this?!" Ciel asked in amazement as Jack put him in the back.

"It's another stand, Wheel of Fortune." He smirked before the car looked more modern with engine pipes coming out of the back with a large engine popping up in the front with darker coloring as Yui revved up the gas. "Buckle up for safety, I forgot my license."

"How is this even possiblAAAAUUGGHH!" Ciel cried as Yui hit the gas before speeding down the street. The car went flying past people and other cars who looked at it in shock as Yui laughed.

"Oh yeah! Make sure the little lord doesn't end up on a windshield Jacky boy!"

"You got it!" Jack called as he began to strap Ciel in. "I'd recommend not moving at all unless you wanna go flying, ok Ciel?"

"Get me off of this thing!" Screamed Ciel with the wind whipping by all over as Yui spun the wheel and made it lean on it's side and nearly hit another car.

"We'll get to the docks in no time flat!"

"I'm going to die here!" Ciel cried as they sped through the street, nearly running some people over.

"Hey Yui, I thought Ciel already killed that guy, right?"

"Actually he's still around as shown in season two, so I'm sure it'll be fine and dandy, especially with the lord's amnesia." Smiled Yui while turning the corner and making Ciel grip on to the seats.

"Really? Huh, alright then,...hey, are we there already?" Jack asked right before the car drove off the road and onto a large dock.

"Yup." Smiled Yui slowly stopping with Ciel looking pale. "Did you have a fun ride young lord?"

"Never again…. I miss my horse and carriage…" he groaned.

"Yep, he had fun." Jack laughed as he grabbed the leash and pulled Ciel from the car.

"Now then, if I was a chinese man with a hot 'sister', where would I stay at all day?" asked Yui looking around while the car slowly transformed back to what it was before making Ciel blink in surprise. "Ciel, do you know where they stay at?"

"How did you do that...and who are you talking about exactly?" He asked in confusion. "You never told me who you're looking for."

"Lau of course, what other chinese squinty eyed bastard do you think we came here to see?"

"Wait, why are you looking for Lau?" He asked in confusion.

"Well, I for one want to see if I can convince his lovely assistant to come work for me." Jack chuckled with a grin.

"Or as I like to call her, Chun Lee copycat." Remarked Yui before giving the leash a tug. "Now come on Ciel, tell us where to find him and you get a lollipop."

"Fine, he's usually on his ship, now take this stupid leash off." He said with a frown,

"I'll let Jack decide that." Remarked Yui before walking towards a chinese ship.

"Nah, it's easier to keep track of you like this." He chuckled.

"You two are going to pay for this." He said with a frown.

The three walked on the ship with Yui walking over to a worker before squinting his eyes.

"Hiro! We here to see boss man!"

"Eh? Who the hell are you?" He asked in confusion before seeing Ciel and gasping in shock. "The earl of Phantomhive?!"

"Oh my god! Godzilla!" Yelled Yui pointing to the side.

"Huh? Who's Godzilla?" He asked before he was thrown off the side.

"Oops, my bad, he wasn't Japanese." Laughed Yui before they saw other deckhands move over with knives and swords. "Hmm, I don't think now is a time to wear my buck teeth."

"I doubt that there's ever a good time for that, but anyway, this ought to be getting Lau's attention, unless he's not here." Jack said as he looked around.

"Did someone say my name?" Called said man walking out with a smile and his 'sister' beside him as usual. "Oh, it seems we have guests."

"There he is, the chinese heroin dealer, nice to meet you." Jack said with a grin.

"Ok Mr. squinty eyes, it's time I show you something WAY better than the stuff you're bringing here." smiled Yui reaching into his vest and pulling out a joint. "Just tell your men to put the butter knives down and let us inside."

"Hmmm, I always welcome a new business venture, and how can I say no to the earl of Phantomhive?"

"Lau do something, these men have taken me hostage!" Called out Ciel before Yui covered his mouth.

"It's past his naptime, he's just cranky."

"Ah, that explains why he is always so cranky, a boy needs his naps!" He said as Ciel groaned. "Please do some inside, I'll have my sweet sister Ran-Mao here make us some tea."

"Ah, I shall go help her, here's the leash Yui." Jack said with a grin as he handed Yui Ciel's leash.

The five went down under the ship with Jack and Ran-Mao going to the kitchen and the rest sitting down while Lau looked the joint over.

"Hmm, I've never seen something like this before, but by the form itself am I right to assume it's similar to smoking cigar and pipes?"

"You would be right, you just light one end up, and smoke from the other." replied Yui while handing a lollipop to Ciel who promptly tossed it aside. "Just keep in mind, it may be a little tough for a first timer."

"I doubt that I'll have a trouble, this isn't my first time with smoking." He said as he lifted up a lighter and lit up the joint. He put the lighter down and took a small puff on the other end before blowing smoke out. "Hmm, it doesn't seem too much."

"Give it a few seconds." Replied Yui while handing Ciel a small mask. "Unless you wanna see Puff the flying dragon, I suggest putting that on."

"Fine." He muttered with a frown. He put it on as Lau began to smoke it. The camera panned away and to the kitchen with Ran-Mao pouring tea into the cups with Jack watching her.

"So...how are you enjoying your current job, is it satisfying?" He asked as he looked her over.

She just looked at him silently while filling another cup.

"So….I was wondering if you'd be willing to come work for me?" He offered with a grin.

She shook her head while picking the tray up and walked away while carrying it with Jack following.

"Are you sure? I can offer you much better pay, a better life, and you won't be working in an opium den."

She shook her head before they entered the room which was filled with smoke and they saw Lau leaning back with a chuckle with Yui doing the same.

"Huh, so how's the pot session going Yui?" Jack asked curiously. "Come on Ran-mao, do you really wanna stay here and most likely dying of opium overdose or an angry business rival of your brother?"

She didn't answer and set the tray down while sitting next to Lau who swayed a little while taking another hit while Yui chuckled.

"I say, this stuff is amazing, and you say I can't overdose on it?"

"Oh no no no, if you took too much, it could mess up your mind and possibly lungs, so I suggest you take it when you need a REAL kick to relax." Smiled Yui while Lau chuckled.

"If I sold this all over London, everyone would probably be doing nothing like common house cats." He laughed. "Ran-Mao, you should try this."

She tried to shake her head, but before she could he put the joint in her mouth, surprising her.

"Come on! One puff for your big brother."

She rolled her eye before taking a quick huff as her eyes started to widen in surprise.

"There, was that so bad?"

She took it out of her mouth and let out the smoke before swaying and fell on Lau's lap with half lidded eyes while feeling her nerves grow relaxed.

"Now then, what do you say Ran-mao, if you come work for me you can have more of this." Jack offered.

She closed her eyes and seemed to look somewhat like a cat with Lau petting her head while Ciel tried to scoot away off the couch.

"I'll take that as a maybe, and where are you going Ciel?" Jack asked with a frown.

He stiffened up before getting yanked back on the couch by a laughing Yui.

"Oh come now, if you leave we won't have anymore fun." He remarked while standing up and stumbling a litte. "Hey Lau, what say we pitch a deal?"

"Pitch away, I am all ears." He chuckled as he kept petting his sister. "I'm very excited to hear it."

"If you let Ran-Mao here work with Jacky boy here, I can get you more of the good stuff."

"Hmmmm….how much?" He asked as he kept swaying. "My little sister is very valuable to me, how much of this stuff are we talking about?"

"Give me a number."

"Hmmm….let's say…..three ships full and a fully functioning plantation of this stuff?" He suggested.

"Ok, I'll double that."

"Great, then we have a deal." He said with a smile as he shook Yui's hand.

"Guess Jacky boy has a new assistant, we'll make sure she doesn't get hurt."

"Right, I'll just bring her to my lab quick." Jack said as he pulled out a gun and shot the floor, making a large hole appear that showed a bedroom. "She can live there until I get back, in you go now."

Ran-Mao gave a grumble while getting picked up and set down through the hole making Ciel gape while Lau blinked before the hole closed up and Lau looked at the joint with a smile.

"My my, my customers will go wild when they get their hands on this, it really is stronger than I thought."

"Yep, and we better go, you'll get the pot later, ok?" Jack said as he got up.

"Of course, who do you take me for? Aizen?"

"No, more like a competent Jiraiya or chill head captain." He said as they began to leave the boat, dragging Ciel with them.

"I can walk on my own." He frowned taking the mask off and getting to his legs.

"Then go ahead, walk with us, but if you run you'll be sorry!"

Yui himself stopped when he sensed something and turned his head to see a figure jumping across rooftops. "Hmm, seems your butler caught up with us."

"Sebastian! Over here, save me from these magic lunatics!" Ciel called out.

"At once master!" He called before jumping up and landed in between them and the car with a frown. "Apologies for my lateness, but tracking these two was more difficult than I anticipated."

"I'm surprised he found us so fast, I thought we'd get to a few more characters first, what about you Yui?"

"Oh trust me, we're too early." he smirked before opening his mouth and shot out a beam that formed above Sebastian who jumped before a portal formed and a red headed grim reaper came falling out and landed on the car with a crash.

"Ooh, what's going on here?" Groaned Grell standing up and rubbing his head as he looked around before spotting Sebastian and went wide eyed. "Sebastian! Oh my sweet darling, I didn't expect to find you here, but my heart beats with joy!"

"Oh god, it's him." Sebastian and Ciel groaned.

"Hey Grell, you're still working with those scissors?" Jack called curiously.

"Huh? Yes, regrettably." He frowned pulling them out. "But just who are you?"

"Just call me a friendly supplier, I think this will make the fight much more interesting." He called as he reached into his pants and pulled out a large chainsaw.

"Hey! That's just cruel and mocking." He frowned while Yui smirked.

"Oh? You don't like that? Well you're gonna hate this!" He clapped his hands with the portal over the two slowly growing. "You know how you'd love nothing more than for tall dark and handsome there to embrace you in his arms?"

"Oh yes, oh why must you mock me, showing me my former weapon and telling Sebastian-poo my deepest fantasy!?" The red head groaned, making the butler shudder.

"Then allow me to make this even better!" He snapped his fingers before another red head fell down in between them, making their eyes widen as the figure groaned and rubbed their head. "Say hello to yourself! But with a vagina!"

"Oooh, my head...wait, is that Sebastian-kun….with a penis!?" The figure cried as her eyes started to turn into hearts.

"Oh good lord." Muttered Ciel as they were looking at a female Grell who wore a more womanly uniform. "There's TWO of them now?"

"Yep, and now they have chainsaws!" Jack laughed as he started to throw chainsaws towards them. "If you're feeling left out we could summon a dozen Elizabeth's for you."

"Oh!" The two Grells caught the weapons with smiles with Sebastian frowning as they turned their sights towards him.

"This is quite the change in pace." He brought out the silverware and took a ready stance. "Apologies my master, but I'll have to deal with these two now."

"Alright, you kids have fun, and remember to wear a rubber! Let's go Yui."

"Sure thing, and remember you two, the last redhead standing gets to have Sebastian's baby." Smirked the figure before they turn and ran off with Ciel being dragged behind like a ragdoll.

"He's mine, I've dreamed of this ever since I laid eyes on him!" Male Grell called to the female Grell.

"Forget it! Now that Sebastian-kun is a man here, I will finally bear his child!" She called before they rushed at the butler.

"Hey, let me go, I will not be treated like a child!" Ciel shouted in anger.

"Oh calm down, it's better than dealing with your fiance and her obsession with everything cute, am I right?"

"...barely, but that's not the point!" He confessed with a frown. " I am tired of being dragged around by you two!"

"Wait! Idea!" Declared Yui stopping which made Ciel fly past him and crash into Jack.

"Ow! Wait, what's your idea?" Jack asked curiously.

"We have his fiance say hi." Smirked Yui. "And I know just the stand that'll help them grow closer, REAL close."

"Well, consider me interested!" Jack chuckled as Ciel paled.

"No...you wouldn't….you can't involve her in this insanity!"

"Oh relax, we won't hurt her, it'll be your job to keep her calm." Smiled Yui. "After all, it'd be a shame if she found out what we are, or what Sebastian was, wouldn't she?"

"Yeah, quite a shame to bring the horrifying realities of the world crashing down onto that innocent girl, right Ciel?" Jack asked as the Earl began to glare at them.

"You two are heartless."

"Sounds like he's all for it." Remarked Yui before tearing open a portal and reached inside before hearing a scream and closed it up. "Whoops, wrong area, seems I grabbed a random woman while changing, my bad."

"It's fine, we all make mistakes, just try again….or maybe we should have Ciel grab her?" Jack suggested with a grin. "Open up a portal and have him grab her, that'll be interesting."

"Good point, after all it's rude for another man to grab another's fiance." Chuckled Yui before opening another portal and moved Ciel over. "Go ahead and reach on and grab."

"I ca-."

"And if you say you can't we'll clone her and make a hundred, and make them yanderes!" Jack said quickly.

"...what?"

"Imagine Elizabeth as she is, but more obsessive, clingy, and willing to slaughter any girl around you." Explained Yui. "And with a hundred, they'd be ripping into each other like starved coyotes looking for food."

"And you'd be the center of attention, watching your fiance rip herself apart again and again, why that would make anyone go insane, right Yui?"

"Absolutely." He nodded. "So what's it gonna be young lord?"

"...I'll grab her, but you are both sick and insane." He said with a frown before reaching in and grabbing her. "Sorry Elizabeth."

"Kyaa!" Screamed a voice as Ciel grunted and pulled as hard as he could while feeling something smacking at his hands. "Help! Let go of me!"

"Come on, just come through already, it isn't that bad!" Ciel groaned as he tried to pull the person though. "Since when were you this strong?!"

"Help!" Screamed the girl before she wound up through and fell on the ground with a groan while the portal closed up. "Ow, what happened...Ciel!" She cried as she saw that she was on top of her fiance.

"Hello Elizabeth." He greeted with a blush due to the position.

"Aw, aren't they just cute! Hey Yui, didn't you hear Ciel talking about how much he loved his future wife?" Jack asked Yui with a big grin.

"Indeed, even heard him talking about hosting a ball in her honor."

"Yep, and that he'd even let her dress hi up in whatever she wanted him in for it!"

"Really Ciel, is this all true?" She asked with stars in her eyes.

'Damn those bastards, I can't let Elizabeth find out she's in danger, I'll have to play their game.' "Yes, that's right."

"Wonderful! I'll start planning immediately, would it be ok if we used your house to host it?"

He sighed and tried putting up a crooked smile. "Sure, whatever you want."

"Really?" She asked with a large smile. "Great! I'll have your servants start painting everything pink right away, oh this is going to be the best ball ever!"

"Before you do that miss, could you do something for me?" Smiled Yui with the girl finally noticing him and Jack.

"Sure, but um...I'm sorry, have we met before? Who are you two?" She asked curiously.

"I'm Yui, this is Jack, and we're friends of your fiance."

"Oh, hello there, what did you want me to do?" She asked curiously.

"Could you hand me that?" Yui pointed down next to Ciel which was an outlet attached to the ground. "I dropped it and could really use it."

"Of course, I'd be happy to help." She said as she reached over to grab it.

'Wait, what's that doing here? It wasn't there when I fell, which means-' "Elizabeth no!" Screamed Ceil reaching over to block her hand, leading to his hand touching it with her hand on top of hsi and both of them getting a shock making them scream as they went flying away from it and rolled on the ground.

"Owwww, that hurt!" She cried as she lay on the ground, slightly smoking.

"What….was that?" Ciel groaned.

"The stand I mentioned, Bastet." smirked Yui while pointing downward. "Look."

Ciel blinked and looked to see Elizabeth's hand on top of his, making him grab it and tug it off before glaring. "What did you do to us?"

"Oh nothing much, except this." He remarked picking up a small screw and tossed it at Ciel's sleeve, which had the screw sticking to it and not sliding down.

"Huh? What is this, did you turn us into magnets?!" He asked in confusion as he grabbed the screw and pulled it off.

"Yup!" he beamed. "Bastet makes the person who touches it into a magnet, and since you both got zapped, you've BOTH become magnets. Thankfully you won't attract really large metal for a little bit, just small things, but it'll work it's way up if you let it go for too long."

"Yep, and the best part is you too are now literally attracted to each other." Jack added as Ciel and Elizabeth began to slowly slide towards each other.

"Huh?" The girl blinked before feeling herself move and found herself hip to hip against Ciel making herself blush and cover her cheeks. "C-Ciel! I know we're supposed to be married, but this is so bold."

"It's not m-." He started before realizing if he told her that Jack and Yui did it she would realize they weren't human. 'Damn it, I can't let her think magic did this!'

"I mean, we haven't even kissed." She smiled before feeling something press against her right hand and looked down to see Ciel's hand holding it making her blush harder. "Ciel!"

"S-Sorry Elizabeth, I...just can't help myself." Spoke the boy while feeling embarrassed and saw Yui and Jack smiling. 'I swear, when this is over, I will HANG them by their skins!'

"Hehehe, this is pretty good Yui, nice work with the magnets." Jack chuckled as he watched the two. "So, what now, should we leave the two lovebirds alone?"

"I would say so."

"Alright, do you want to keep exploring this place or call it a day?"

"I'm open for suggestions."

"Well, we could check on Sebastian and the Grells?"

"Works for me."

"Wait, you can't just leave us like this!" Ciel called as Yui and Jack began to walk away.

"Relax, it'll wear off in time." remarked Yui.

"Yeah, in a few hours….or years, see ya later!" Jack called with a grin.

"Get back here!"

"Have fun with your wife Ciel!" Jack called before he and Yui disappeared.

He growled before feeling his face get pulled closer to where his cheek stuck to Elizabeth's.

"C-Ciel, you're so bold today!" She cried with a blush as he inwardly groaned.

With Jack and Yui, they spotted the demon having a tough time against the two grim reapers.

"I disarmed him first, I should get the first turn!" Cred the female one as she swung her chainsaw at him.

"Absolutely not! I delivered the first blow!"

"Bullshit, that's just because you tripped me! Sebastian, who do you think should get the first turn with you?"

"Neither of you." He remarked bluntly.

"You're so cruel Sebastian-poo!" They cried before they both swung their chainsaws at him.

"Well, this is going about as well as I expected." Jack muttered as he watched the chaos.

"I imagined it would be more bloody." remarked Yui.

"Well, he is a bit cut up, but then again he is one hell of a butler."

"Be careful or he'll think you're stealing his catchphrase."

"Heh, I think he has bigger things to worry about right now." He said as the demon tried to jump back from the females chainsaw before hitting a wall.

"I gotcha you now!" She cried before lunging at him and grabbing onto him with a grin. "Ha! I got him first! His dick is mine!"

"No fair!"

"Well, I'm guessing this kind of wraps things up, so what now Yui?" Jack asked as the male one ran towards the female reaper and demon.

"Hmm, this." He held his hand out before an outlet wound up appearing on the ground just as the male Grell stepped on it, causing him to get shock and go flying over into Sebastian. The reaper slightly electrocuted the demon through touch and groaned as they fell to the ground on top of the female Grell.

"Ow…..what was that?" He groaned before realizing he was on Sebastian and grinned. "Oh my dear Sebastian~"

"Get off of me, both of you!" He groaned as he tried to push Grell of of him only to find the male was stuck to him. "What in the blazes?"

"Nice touch Yui, anything else we should do here?"

"Not really."

"Alright, wanna head out then? I need to go and check on Ran-Mao."

"Works for me."

"Cool, see you later, this was fun." Jack said as he opened a portal.

"Get your filthy hands off my Sebastian!" Cried the female as she tried to push the male one off the demon.


	8. Chapter 8

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 8

A scientist's daughter gets her own harem.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves at what looked like a dark and stormy castle on a hill. Cliche yes, but hey, some people like the classics.

An old man wearing a salmon pharmacist jacket and white gloves stood above 5 chambers. This old man was completely bald, no receding hairline at all. His glasses had green specs and he had yellow galoshes. He looked absolutely stupid, unique but stupid. "Hee hee hee hee hee, after divorcing my wife, my plan to rule the world shall finally commence with these 5 monsters!" He then turned to a woman with a hunchback. "Ig-Whore! Open the door!"

"Yes master." She then opened a door where fog came out and pulled out a soda.

The old man drank the soda. "Thank you, now to release the beasts!" He said as he pulled a lever!

The chambers slowly seemed to spark before glowing bright as the man let out an evil laugh.

"Rise my army! Rise and heed my call!"

The 5 monsters emerged from their chambers, snarling.

"Frederick the Reanimated Corpse!"

"I will squish all in master's way!"

"Wally the Drop Bear!"

"Good day Master, I'm ready to kill people when they least expected."

"Aladrian the Lich!"

"My magic will be the last thing these mortals shall encounter!"

Meanwhile on the bottom floor, the front doors began to open.

"Hello? Dad?" Called a young woman in her 20's. She had curly red hair, green eyes, a pink cardigan with a white under shirt, blue skinny jeans, black shoes and a red violet purse. That's when she heard a voice coming from upstairs. This is usually the part where the people at home are screaming at their televisions and computers for her to not follow the sound, but she follows the sound anyways.

"Vincent the Bubak!"

"The moment they hear my call it'll already be too late."

"Tennessee the Jackalope!"

"At 1st glance they'll see a cute bunny with antlers, and the moment they realize bunnies don't have antlers is when they get these antlers speared into their skulls."

"Yes...my army is ready!" Said the evil scientist. "Go! And kill for the brilliant Dr. Lorenzo Twisty!"

"Dad! What's all that yelling for?" came the girl's voice through the door.

"Rowina?" He then turned to the monsters. "Umm...dad's busy right now! I have no time to chat, why not uh...hang out with your boyfriend?"

"I dumped that creep, caught him trying to sell my stuff online." She then opened the door and opened the room.

"No! No! D-don't come in! I'm..."

"You gotta move out of this castle dad, I know a nice looking..." She was then faced with the monsters. "...beach house?"

All five of them stared at the girl who was confused with their heart beats increasing.

'Oh-no, the monsters are gonna charge my baby! I gotta stop-"

"She's so pretty." Said Frederick.

"Beauty, personified." Said Aladrian.

"Wow." Said Wally.

"I wanna bone her." Said Vincent.

" *garbled word garbage* " Said Tennessee.

"Huh?" Said Lorenzo and Rowina.

All five of them moved around her and tried getting a look over her making the girl feel like a piece of meat.

"Uh...dad? What the Hell?" She asked, all nervous like.

"Well, you see...uh...tell her Ig-Whore."

"Your father has raised an army of monsters to take over the world."

"Really dad? This is why moms 1, 4, and 7 dumped you."

"Hey! Number 4 dumped me because she was annoyed by my evil, she wasn't scared of it, like what 1 and 7 were."

"You've had 7 whole mothers?" Said Aladrian. "Must be sad losing them each time the good doctor messes up his love life."

"8 actually, and as I was saying, dad why are you such an ass?"

"I'm not an ass to you, and anyways, think you can make those guys stop fawning over you? I need them to terrorize the village."

"No way! I'm taking them with me."

"What?! You can't just take my monster army away, what am I gonna use to take over the world?"

"Think about, you're the scientist! Come on boys, let's go."

And when they left...

"Dammit! Those were my best troops!"

"Why can't you just upgrade me?" Asked Ig-Whore. "You know, cyborg body, super strength, something?"

"No way, you're my nurse, without you, I'll have nobody to pick me up incase I can't get off the couch."

"Speaking of nurse, time for your pills."

"Oh right, I completely forgot."

She pulled out a bottle of pills and a bottle of water from the mini fridge. "The Thursday pill."

"I know what today is."

After taking his pill, it was time for Dr. Twisty to figure out how to get his monster army back.

"The 1st one to get back is Frederick. His peanut sized brain should be easy to trick!" he smirked. "I'm sure if I get some fresh brains he'll come running back."

"Sounds like a great plan master."

"Yes, now let's dissect a few of the prisoners in my dungeon and we can get the trap started!"

"Yes master."

Later...

We see Frederick humming as he's out grocery shopping for Rowina. All the while people who saw him shied away in fear.

'Hee hee hee, oh Frederick, even the little girls run away, unlike in the movies.' Then he hooked the brain onto giant rope which was attached to a winch. He gave the brain a good toss as it fell in front of Frederick.

"Oh sweet! A snack." He then picked it up.

"Yes! He ignored the 5 second rule! Activate the winch my ugly assistant!"

"Okay, but call me ugly again and you're getting slapped." she frowned flipping the switch before the winch began pulling.

"What the?" Gasped Frederick as it pulled him towards a dark alley. "Oh hell no! You're not gonna kidnap me you stupid brain!" He then firmly planted both feet on the concrete! Stomping down, to bury them in as the mass of sewn together body parts started to pull on the rope! Pulling the winch out! "So someone was trying to fish for Reanimated Corpses? Well to them, I say, fish for werewolves instead!" He said before smashing the winch!

"Oh no! He destroyed the winch!"

"Don't worry, I'll still get my deposit on it back."

"How so master?"

"Simple, the guy who let me rent the winch has a family."

Then Ig-whore used her imagination. "Good thinking."

"But damn it! We'll need to get on the next plan."

Later...

We see Rowina in a park. "8...9...10! Ready or not, here I come!" Rowina ran around, looking for him. "Wally, come out, come out wherever you are..."

That's when the Drop Bear ambushed Rowina and started tickling her. "Hahah! The hunter has now become the hunted!"

"Ahahahaha! S-Stop ahahahaha!"

"Never!"

"Look at him, playing with my daughter..."

"Were you the kind of parent who said no boys till 18 or 21?"

"19, I said 21, but she showed me and wife 8 that we can trust her to not to be a slut." he admitted before snapping his fingers. "Ig-whore! The trap!"

She walked up to Rowina and Wally.

"I want ice cream, then a kiss."

"After you finish your eucalyptus."

"Aww, why do I need to eat veggies?"

"Even if you are a monster koala, you're still a koala and it's part of your natural diet."

"Hey there Rowina."

"Oh, Ig-Whore, been a while, how have you been as my dad's nurse?"

"Fine, but um...I'm just letting this out...Wally may act like a little boy, but he's the oldest of the 5 monsters."

"Really? How old is he?"

"Half the age of your dad."

"34?"

"That is right."

"But...you'll let me be childish even though I'm a year away from being middle aged, right?" Wally pleaded with sparkling eye.

"..."

*sparkle harder*

"Dammit, you're so cute, I can't say no."

"Great, so will you be my mate?"

"You gotta try harder than that."

"Damn."

"Ah! No cussing or else no ice cream."

Ig-whore walked away as Dr. Twisty cursed out of frustration.

"How could the damn middle age trap not work? The fucking bullcrap can be avoided when a person is cute as shit."

"Someone's cranky, I think it's time for your nap." Said Ig-Whore.

"No!"

She then put her hands on her hips. "You wanna get smacked, because if you fall down, I won't help you up."

"Fine, but after my nap you better be willing to do something that includes a lot of explosives for my next plan!"

"Deal, now it's nap time."

After a nap, Dr. Twisty was feeling much better.

"This next plan is insane." Said Ig-Whore as she was burying land mines and putting rockets in tree knots.

"Liches have very dangerous magic, I can't just capture Aladrian with a regular ol' electric net." He replied into his communicator. "That should be enough bombs, when Aladrian tries to seduce Rowina, he'll be blown to hell!"

"That sounds good, but what about Rowina?"

"Laser Bubble, she'll be safe."

"Are you positive?"

That's when Dr. Twisty captured her in a laser bubble, and then shot the bubble with a gun! The bullet bounced off and onto the ground next to Ig-Whore. He then turned off the laser bubble, freeing Ig-Whore who was very shaken from being shot at. "Keep talking like that and your nephew will be the first test subject of my hypno ray. Now hide next to me." Dr. Twisty ordered.

They sat in the bushes as Aladrian arrived with Rowina.

"Ah yes, a quiet secluded and isolated clearing in the forest." Said Aladrian before putting a finger under Rowina's chin. "Nobody but us...here..."

"Are you sure he isn't evil? He's being very creepy with your daughter right now." Ig-Whore whispered.

"That's actually how a Lich is naturally."

"If you say so."

"My darling Rowina, you want to see what's under my robe? I guarantee you'll enjoy the bone have for you."

"Ew, perv!"

"Wait, before you slap me!" He then pulled out a femur. "With the power of magic, the artificial femur you have shall be replaced!"

"Wait, you mean you didn't mean-"." And with a snap of his fingers, the femur disappeared from his hand and an artificial one wet with pus was now on his arm.

"So? Feel like running?"

"Oh, that's my chance for a cool line!" Said Dr. Twisty as he popped up from the bushes! "She won't be the one running! That's your job!" He shouted before trapping Rowina in a bubble and activating the explosives!

The whole place lit up like a sun with the area being burned away to nothing.

"Oh shit!" Cried Aladrian as he was scattered around by the explosions! 'Okay, just need my hands to find each other and then I can cook up a spell to stop my creator.' He thought as his robe fell on a branch. "Where are my hands?" He looked around, found his right missing it's thumb and left missing it's middle finger and pinky. "Okay men! Brave the dangerous terrain and let's save my ass!" Then the skull was sent flying and bounced off of the bubble!

"Oh my god!"

"Don't worry my beautiful damsel, you and your beautiful skeletal structure will be safe after I cast this spell." He said before his hands began to play pattycake with each other. "Okay, here's all the dud bombs, now to un-dud them. I know that's not a word, then drop them all over your dad!"

"No revenge against my dad."

"Aw man!"

"Hah! What a slave!" Shouted Dr. Twisty before throwing a grenade!

'If I can't attack her dad, then I have another idea for these bombs!' He then teleported them away!

Meanwhile at Michael Bay's next project...

"Okay, Megan Fox, in this next scene, when Steve finds another one of your clues, I need you to lick his cheek as the explosions destroy the house!" Michael Bay explained. "Aaaand, action!"

Then all the bombs appeared and blew up the studio.

"There we go, I destroyed a monster to live action movies of kid's shows." he smirked. "I'm awesome."

"You could've done it to Shyamalan, but you get an A for effort." Rowina sassed. "Now dad, would you please let me go."

"In the name of the Non-Existent Christ, I will recapture them kiddo! Just you wait!" Then he released Rowina from the Laser Bubble and ran off.

We now see Rowina and Vincent outside of her house.

"I don't want to admit it!"

"Wow, for 2nd oldest, you sure are being a baby."

"That's just my ability to lure people in before killing them! I didn't do it! It was your cat!"

"Tex is a well trained cat, he wouldn't piss in Wally's bed just because I accepted his offer for a date."

"I haven't seen a fight this nasty since her break up with with this guy named Nick." Said Dr. Twisty. "Nick still has missing posters around town you know, hee hee hee."

"So how are we going to catch Vincent?"

"You do realize he's a scarecrow right? He has nowhere to run, the fool can only bounce."

"But what if he steals our souls?"

"Why do you think I still wear this iron cross necklace?"

"If you say so." Said Ig-Whore.

"Listen Vincent, just because I'm gonna go out with Wally, doesn't mean I won't go out with you later."

"So...next week?"

"Yep."

"Yes!" That's when they grabbed Vincent, and ran! "No!"

"Hey! Let go of Vincent!"

"Sorry sweetie, but no dice!" That's when Rowina stopped them in her moped! "I'm doing this for your own good!"

"Don't you mean so you can take over the world?"

"Well yeah..."

"Guess what dad? Every evil scientist needs a hero, and it looks like I'll be that hero." She then knocked out Ig-Whore with one punch.

"Wait! You wouldn't punch your own father, would you-" *Ding* *Ding*

"That's for saying I was getting fat back in 8th grade." she huffed before grabbing Vincent's hand. "Come on Vincent."

The both of them then got up.

"Punched by my own kid. My heart has cracked, but it won't break."

"Do you need some aspirin?"

"Yeah, she struck me pretty hard. Ooh, it's like spending an entire day of school with a clamp squeezing on your head." he groaned rubbing his head.

Later...

"Nothing like the classics, right Ig-Whore?" Said Dr. Twisty holding a tranquilizer gun.

"Won't this be a step back?"

"We're hunting a Jackalope. It's a rabbit with antlers, it has to run up to us to hit us. I'm sure we can do this 1st one easy. Besides, Tennessee's a teenager, we'll take advantage of his naivety as well."

"Makes sense to me."

We then see said Jackalope trying to look cool for Rowina, by leaning on a tree while wearing a crooked stetson, but there was a glaring problem that was preventing him from pulling off the cool look. The hat was on his antlers! "Howdy Miss Rowina, just finished catching some fish, dinner tonight is gonna all be thanks to me."

"Uh...thanks. Anyways, what's with the cowboy hat?"

"What? This old thing? Why I just thought it was just my size. What do you think?"

"You could've pulled off the look if it were on your head."

That's when he slipped.

"Don't worry, I have a friend in Europe who can make you a custom made hat to fit your head."

"Heh, thanks." he blushed with a smile. 'Dagnabbit! I wanted to look cool, but I just ended up looking lame!'

Meanwhile in the bushes...

"Are you crying?" Asked Ig-Whore.

"Yeah, I remember my teen years. I tried to look cool in front of my 1st crush and instead of scoring, she helped me with my French." sniffled the scientist rubbing at his eyes.

"Here you go." Ig-Whore handed him some tissues.

"Thank you." Then he readied the tranquilizer rifle. "I really hope I don't shoot my baby girl."

'I've got first aid just in case.'

Tennessee grabbed his fishing line and tackle box while Rowina grabbed the bucket full of fish. That's when in the corner of her eye, she saw Dr. Twisty about to take the shot. She moved the bucket in front of Tennessee as he fired! The shot wound up bouncing off the bucket and flew back.

They both ducked out of the way.

"That was close." Said Dr. Twisty.

"You said it sir."

"I still have one more." He then pulled out another dart from his coat pocket.

"But won't they be on alert now?"

"My daughter inherited her smarts from me, so if the bucket bounced back the dart, then I'll just have to bounce the dart off of some other things and then into Tennessee."

"Will that work?"

"I have a trigonometry degree incase I quit being an evil scientist, of course it'll work." He smirked reloading the gun and taking aim. He calculated the next shot ready to bounce it off of a few things he sees in range. He pulled the trigger back before opening fire.

The dart bounced off a flower pot, off a bike helmet, off a metal suitcase carrying documents on monsters moving into the city, off a guy with a hard head.

"Hey! I'm not that hard headed!"

Then finally striking Tennessee in the foot!

"Yeow!" he cried hopping one one while grabbing the other.

"Dammit!" Said Rowina as she got her phone out. "Frederick, get the guys to the lake, my dad and Ig-whore got Tennessee with a tranquilizer."

"Quick, before the monsters get here!"

"I'm on it Rowina!"

Even with no more ammo, Dr. Twisty swung the rifle but Rowina ducked and kicked her own dad in the groin!

"..." No painful grunts as he fell, grabbing the body part she came out of.

"Knock it off dad!"

"No, I worked on them for years...you just can't swipe them away and make them your reverse harem."

"Well you can't just use them like your own army." She then kicked his face!

"Wow, you have no restrictions against hitting your dad." Said Ig-Whore.

"He may have PhD's, but he's still an idiot when it comes to life." Rowina then picked up Tennessee. ""You alright Tennessee?"

"..."

"Oh right, tranq dart knocked him out." Then the other monsters arrived

"Rowina!"

"It's alright guys, I took care of it, but can you boys help with this tackle box and bucket of fish?"

"Why of course." Then Frederick got the bucket and box.

"Before your dad gets back up..." Then Aladrian bounded his wrists to the ground with magic shackles. "There we go." Then Aladrian picked up Rowina and off they went.

(Later)

"Happy 4th of July, master." Greeted Ig-Whore, holding a crate of fireworks.

"Thank you Ig-Whore, now set them to the side."

"What shall we do?"

"Evil doesn't enjoy themselves until they've defeated their arch-nemesis!"

"Oh, so we're heading to Rowina's apartment?"

"Of course we are."

"Are you sure? Rowina's gotten pretty...intimate with the monsters as the months went on."

"Hey, visiting parents love ruining opportunities their kids have to fuck. Now, get the knockout gas, gas masks and hammers ready."

"What are the hammers for?"

"I feel like stealing one of Rowina's prized monster toys as a middle finger to her."

"That's kinda harsh."

"Considering my attempts have been met with failure, I deserve something!"

Later...

We see the monster men all working hard to get everything ready for the 4th of July party. Tennessee was doing the dishes, Wally was dusting the shelves, Frederick was cleaning the bathroom, Aladrian was sweeping the floor, Vincent was...

"Hey, where's Vincent?" Asked Aladrian.

"Don't you remember? He worked the hardest yesterday, and whoever does the best at chores gets to have a 'break' in Rowina's room." Explained Wally, as they heard a bed creaking.

"Oh yeah! Man, I should have pushed myself harder." Said Frederick.

"I hope she lets us gangbang for the 4th of July Party." Said Tennessee. "I haven't felt her soft skin in a week."

The others all nodded before resuming their work.

Later...

The party was ready, and Rowina was picking who'd be getting the break tomorrow.

"Hmm...I think I'll pick...you!"

"Oh boy! I get to touch stitchless skin tomorrow." Cheered Frederick.

"Okay men, the guests are gonna be here in a few hours, you know what to do right?"

"Knock your dad's lights out in case he tries something."

"Bingo!"

Then later the party happened. Dr. Twisty walked in dressed like a regular person. Wearing a red sweater and dark blue pants.

"I look like a nerd."

"You are a nerd, master."

"I mean the dorky kind, not the cool and casual ones."

"Since when was a nerd cool?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask comic book movies? Everyone thought comic books were nerdy and tried to shun people who read them, but then they saw bow awesome the superheroes are and are now mad that they missed out."

"Nevermind."

They knocked on the door as karaoke was playing. It opened up and showed off a tall bouncer with shades. "Good evening Fredrick."

"Hey creator, do you have an invite?"

"Yes, here." He then pulled it out and then slapped Frederick with it.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Because with that on, you look like a buttfaced gorilla."

"I could always toss you away."

Ig-Whore then snatched the invite and properly handed it to Frederick. "Sorry about master, he's kinda unruly right now."

"We were ordered to knock him out incase he tries something." remarked Frederick accepting it. "Keep him in line."

"Will do."

'Great, my nurse has turned into my babysitter.' thought the doctor with a frown before they were let on in.

"And as the shit dries up...I will always wish death upon youuuuu..." sang the person holding the karaoke mike.

"Hey, isn't that Stand Up Kill-Median?"

"Yes, he's the nephew of my first wife."

They walked by, saying hi to friends and family.

"Hey Rachel."

"I still hate you." Said the mother of his 2nd wife.

"Hey there Troy."

"Eat a dick, stepdad." Said the son of his 4th wife.

"Stephanie!" He was then slapped by his 6th wife

"The people here really don't like you, do they?"

"Yeah, before you came along, I did my best to make everyone here despise me."

"Why?"

"Because, the purpose of my exes were so I could move into their house and use it as my new lair."

"Why not buy your own?"

"So I can save money, don't be stupid."

'Says the guy who shot himself.'

He was about to sneak into his daughter's room until the door swung open and hit him in the nose! "OW!"

"Hey Ig-Whore, hey dad." Greeted Rowina wearing a purple shirt, white skirt, black stockings and high heels.

"You broke my nose."

"You're welcome." she smiled while he grumbled. "So, why were you in front of my bedroom door?"

"That's your room? I think my old age is getting to me because I thought this was the bathroom."

"Don't worry, old age will kill you soon, but not before I give you grandkids."

"What? Are you pregnant?!"

"No, not yet, but I plan on getting pregnant next year."

'Phew, that was close, I almost changed my plans to killing my monsters.' "Come Ig-whore, let us get something to eat at the buffet table."

"Yes master."

And as they walked off.

'They're just retreating to plan something.' Thought Rowina.

Later at the buffet table...

"So how are we going to rob your daughter?" Asked Ig-Whore, as she took some shrimps and fries.

"Simple, we wait for her to start singing karaoke, she has a beautiful singing voice, she got 2 first place trophies and 5 second place trophies for it at talent shows. I've witnessed what her singing voice does to people. They walk over to her, hypnotically gathering around in a clumped together crowd and cheering." He explained.

"That sounds like Siren magic, or your daughter is a mutant."

"Either way, that'll be our chance."

"Wait, how are we going to keep from getting hypnotized?"

"I've brought special earplugs of course." He then handed her some.

"So how long must we wait?"

"Actually, for this part of the plan, we just party till she starts singing."

"We get to party? Sweet, I'm going to ask that hot guy for his phone number." She said before walking off.

They danced, they drank a keg each, watched Rowina's best friend propose to her other best friend, watched Rowina's Ex crash the party with a gun, but Aladrian made the save with his magic.

"Thanks for coming here right away."

"No problem young lady." Replied a police officer as they hauled her ex to jail.

"I could've saved her with my laser bubble." Grumbled Dr. Twisty.

"What's wrong master?"

"I wanted to save Rowina, and then beat her ex senseless, like a cool father. Next time, it'll be my chance."

"For an evil scientist trying to takeover the world, you sure have a lot of love for Rowina."

"Of course I do, she's my little girl after all. Besides, if I took over the world, I could have kept her safe until my deathbed."

"Do you love her just because she's your kid?"

"Not just that, but after every divorce, she choose me. When the courts said my wife would take custody, she ran away from home to be with me. She could've had a normal life, but she stood by me. That's why I have so much love for Rowina, even if I am trying to take over the world."

"Aww...that's beautiful."

"It is, now I'm going to sit on the couch, when she steps up to the mic, that'll be our chance for victory."

"Ok master."

Eventually, said young woman has now stepped up to the mike as she started her song. "Okay guys, get ready because this'll be loud!" Rowina warned them.

"Now's our cue." Said Dr. Twisty, putting on the ear plugs.

Ig-Whore did the same before Rowina took a deep breath.

"Never coming hooome, I'm in looove toniiight, I wanna stay out till the day is bright."

That's when everyone jolted up and started walking over to her.

'I gotta kidnap my 1st ex-wife and dissect her to figure out how Rowina is doing this.' Thought Dr. Twisty as he snuck by.

They made it into Rowina's bedroom, they turned on the lights and found a glass cabinet filled with monster figures.

"It reeks in here." Commented Ig-Whore.

"The garbage can filled with used condoms is the likely culprit." Said Dr. Twisty as he used a laser toothpick to open a hole in the cabinet. He swiped the mummy figure and stuffed it in his pocket. "Get the gask masks on and throw the gas grenades! After that, use your hammer on anyone who gets in our way!"

"What if it's your daughter?"

"Then distract her until I jump out the window."

"Okay." She threw out the gas grenade. It made a loud bang, causing everyone to jump! Dr. Twisty put his mask on while stuffing as many figures as he could grab into the bag. They ran out as everyone panicked in the confusion.

"Remain calm! Men, cut off all possible exits my dad could escape from!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Hope the one blocking the window isn't Frederick or Aladrian."

Unfortunately, it was Aladrian.

"Hey soon to be father-in-law." He then used their metal bats as lightning rods as he casted lightning! Dr. Twisty fell over as he got trampled by the best friend of his 3rd wife. Ig-Whore just fell down and landed on her back. After the smoke cleared, everyone finally calmed down, but that's when the old lady in the apartment below them started banging on the ceiling with a broom.

"Hey! I just got home and I'm trying to watch a movie with my grandkids!"

"Sorry!" Everyone replied.

"Oogh, that's an unbelievable level of karma." Groaned Dr. Twisty.

Rowina took all of the monster figures that Dr. Twisty tried to run off with. "Men, let's send my dad home in a rocket."

"You got it." they replied before grabbing him and carried him off.

"What's going on?" Asked Ig-Whore.

"Oh, dad's leaving the party early."

Dr. Twisty was duct taped to a giant Yellow and White firework.

"This was the only cool thing you showed me how to make dad, thank you."

"Please let me go...you wouldn't blow up your own father now would you?"

"Yes, I would. Happy 4th of July." She pulled out a lighter and lit the rocket. She then stepped back as the fuse sparked.

"Ig-Whore, let me outta here!"

That's when Ig-Whore stood up straight. "See yah at home, master."

"Traitor!" He shouted before the rocket started flying! It went straight up before blowing up and caused bright lights to appear making everyone watching stare in awe. As they watched, Rowina gave a kiss to all 5 of the monsters.

"You guys did great."

"Why...thanks Rowina, we're gonna give it our all each and everyday. Just to ensure you're happy." Said Tennessee.

"Now then, while everyone is enjoying the fireworks show, why don't we all..." They all carried Rowina to her room and locked the door.

Meanwhile, Dr. Twisty landed in his laboratory. "My nurse is so getting a pay deduction after this." He then struggled standing up. "I may have not have been able to takeover the world with my 1st batch, but next year, Rowina and her reverse harem better be ready for my 2nd batch." He then laughed maniacally, but then started coughing because of the soot going into his mouth. He got a drink out of the mini fridge, and then got to work.


	9. Chapter 9

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 9

What if Salem was Ruby's mom?

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Beacon, RWBY's room-

"Say Weiss." Ruby asked with a smile. "Want a cookie? It's double chip surprise."

"I can't, right now I wanna keep my bed clean, and I can't do that with crumbs on it."

"Aw! But I made them for you!" She pouted.

"With what?"

"You don't want to know." She said with a light blush while pulling on her combat skirt.

"Look, ask someone else, I'm busy."

Ruby pouted while looking sad. 'And it was so embarrassing...ugh!' She then walked over to the window and sighed. "This is so boring. I wish something good would happen now!"

And cue something happening as a small shadow under the building rose up and tripped a few people onto their faces before vanishing onto the ground.

"Ah!"

"Hey, what the hell man?"

"It wasn't me!"

Ruby propped her head up with her hands while noting how it felt warm in here. "Weird." she then looking at Blake and waved to her.

CRASH!

Only for the books to get knocked over and caused the bed to land on the faunus for no reason whatsoever.

"GAH!"

"Blake!" she cried running over and grabbed the edge before pulling. "Hang on! I'll get you out from under there!"

"Gah! The pain!" she groaned while feeling so much pain.

"Weiss! Help! Blake got trapped by Yang's bed!" She yelled to the heiress in a panic.

Weiss ran over and tried grabbing the other end before both slowly lifted it up off the girl.

She groaned in pain while feeling like she got hit with a truck. "Ow…."

"Blake! Are you ok!?" Ruby yelled while looking very worried.

"Yeah, I'll live."

Ruby sighed in relief before her shadow moved towards the door and ripped it apart as it returned to the floor. She turned and paled. "AHHH! GHOSTS!"

"Ok, that's not normal." spoke Weiss while Blake got off her bed just as Yang walked into the room confused.

"Guys? Who broke the door?"

All three looked at each other before pointing to Ruby, including herself.

"Wait, I didn't do that! It was the ghosts!"

"Ruby, I might not have been paying much attention, but I saw it. Your shadow just crept over and tore it apart like it was paper." remarked Weiss.

"B-But it was a ghost!" She said while backing away toward the window. "I didn't do that! You know me Yang! I wouldn't do such a thing!"

'Ruby! The-" Weiss called out before the girl fell out the window.

"AHHHH!" She screamed before something odd happened.

" **CAW!** " Went a Nevermore as it flew towards her and softened her descent to the ground. It looked at her with Ruby looking at it in surprise with the girls doing the same.

"Ahh!" she jumped off and backed up.

"Hang on Ruby!" called Blake before running over and tossed Crescent Rose out the window. "Catch!"

She grabbed it and was about to attack when the Nevermore just flew away and disappeared into the distance. "...what the fuck is going on?!"

"Language!" Yang yelled out.

"Sorry!"

"Ruby, come back up here, we've gotta talk about this."

She groaned while feeling something was wrong with her. 'Dad? If you're hearing me, WHAT IS GOING ON WITH ME?!'

(Far away)

The camera panned over to a familiar looking dark castle with Grimm popping up from puddles outside it.

And from the tallest window was the mistress of the Grimm herself, Salem Crucible, checking her progress from afar. However, she noticed that something was in the wind as she felt something…..familiar to herself from the east.

"I see, she has finally obtained my powers. Good, now I don't have worry about the silver eyes hurting her body and my own." she chuckled just as she heard a knock at her door. "Who is it?"

"It is me my goddess." Spoke Tyrian with a laugh.

"Come in."

He opened the door with a grin. "I came to report that I just killed a few stupid hunters that might refuse your generosity."

"I see." She said while not looking as interested as she would be usually.

"They even had the gall to spout impolite names about you, so I made sure they suffered greatly for it."

Salem sighed while looking out the window.

"My goddess? What is the matter?"

"...just reliving some good memories."

"Do you require anything right now?"

"No." She waved off. "You can go."

"As you command." He said while bumping into Hazel. "Watch it."

He frowned at him before looking at Salem. "My lady, are you in need of something?"

She turned to him with a sigh. "Yes, since out of all of you, you're the only one that might have some understanding of what I'm going through right now."

"What is it?"

She used her powers over the shadows to lock the door behind him as she made a chair out of her own shadow. "Remember when team STRQ was still around?"

"Yes, I remember it faintly." he frowned.

"Well I have not told anyone about this so I expect you to keep this secret to your grave." She said with a stern look in her eyes. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes."

She took a long sigh before saying. "I used to be the leader of that team, more specifically I was the woman Summer Rose."

His eyes widened as Salem put her hands on the arms of the chair. "What?"

"I was Summer Rose, the leader of STRQ and one time wife to Taiyang Xiao Long." She spoke sternly. "But it was all to make sure that Ozpin was sent on a wild goose chase looking for another silver eyes. Nothing more, nothing less."

"If you managed to infiltrate Beacon like that, why not try and use the chance to destroy it from the inside out?"

"Because I had a teammate that had the Misfortune Semblance. If I tried I would've gotten caught." She said with a low tone. "Plus…."

"Plus what?"

"I was with child after the team graduated."

"What?" spoke Hazel in even more shock. "You mean you and Taiyang…"

"Yes, had sex." She sighed. "And I gave birth to a daughter as well, but I had other things that conflicted between raising her right and remaining a queen over the Grimm. I chose the latter, but my only wish was that she grew up away from the huntress business….which she did not happen." she frowned. "Now she's slowly discovered her powers, meaning it's only a matter of time until Ozpin takes notice."

"Then just take her away from that madman."

"I can't, if I came to her as I am now, she would run from me or worse attack me." She groaned. "And I do not want to kill my child, that is not on my eternal agenda."

"But eventually she'll find out the truth and fight against you. It's better to try and get her on your side than have her discover the cold hard truth."

Salem blinked before getting an idea. "Hazel, I think you're correct. Plus it might help gain her trust."

Hazel looked a little lost as she got up.

"I shall head over there right now. And from what my scouts have told me, she's about….fifteen? Sixteen? Seventeen? I need to catch up on her birthdays a little more."

"Wait, you mean right now? Shouldn't this be something to go over with the others so they know where you are?"

She turned to him with a deadpan look. "Watt would want to give her a virus on her Scroll, Cinder would try and kill her, and Tyrian, you know he would kill her for being associated with my life."

"Then make it clear she's not to be harmed, if they step out of line I'll help keep them in line."

"I know, which is why when I go to that accursed school, you will be the drunk uncle that likes to sleep all day." She said with a dark smirk.

"That occupation is already taken."

"Not yet." She said while walking away. "And Qrow is more of a drunk uncle that sleeps with anything that moves."

'Did...she make a joke?' he thought in confusion.

(Elsewhere)

-Beacon-

"Ok, so someone wanna tell me HOW Ruby could do that?" spoke up Weiss.

"Maybe it's ESP?" Yang suggested. "Or maybe she's a psychic?"

"Yang, there's no such thing." deadpanned Blake.

"Just saying." She said while Ruby was on a bed with the covers on her.

"What is wrong with me!?" She cried out. "D-Did I get possessed by a ghost!?"

"Relax Ruby, you're not possessed." spoke Yang. "Maybe this is a weird side effect of something you ate."

"Like beans?"

"No." All three deadpanned.

"Um…..maybe it was those juice cookies I made for Weiss?" she said out loud before blushing. "I-I mean nothing! Nothing at all!"

"Juice cookies?" Blake raised an eyebrow. "What kind are t-"

"Nothing!"

Yang blinked at this before a knock at the door interrupted her train of thought. "Yes?"

"Hello." Spoke an unknown voice. "Is this team RWBY's room?"

"Yes, who is it?"

"Áine Rose." spoke the feminine voice. "Can I come in?"

"Rose?" Ruby tilted her head with Weiss walking to the door.

And behind it was a woman about Yang's height, with long blackish red hair that went to her shoulders, wearing a dark blue and gray set of pants and a shirt with a blue rose on it, a long black hooded cape that went to her blue high heels, a small set of hips, a D cup chest, and two silver eyes. "Hello."

All the girls looked at her in silent surprise with Ruby covering her mouth with a gasp.

"Y-Your eyes."

"Oh these? Nice right?" She smiled. "Almost like your eyes and my sister's eyes."

"Wait wait wait, sister's?" spoke Blake. "Ok, now I'm really lost here."

The woman chuckled at that. "I wouldn't be surprised if my little girl never heard of me, but my name is Áine Rose, the younger sister of Summer Rose. Sorry I never came to see you but I never got in touch with my sister that often."

"You….you're my aunt?" spoke Ruby in shock.

She nodded. "So want to give me a hug for old times sake?"

Ruby didn't wait before rushing over and tackled the woman down in a hug.

"OOF! Wow, you have your mother strength." She chuckled while hugging back.

"Aunty!" she beamed without stopping while Yang raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you're her aunt?" She asked with a frown.

"Oh of course, but I was more of a loner and I lived in Vauco for most of my life so….sorry for not having enough connections to see you two." she sat up while patting Ruby's head. "Can I come inside?"

"I don't know." Said Yang while Blake looked at the woman's attire.

'Interesting choice.'

"I can give you a cookie." Áine smiled. "Or maybe make you a strawberry sunrise, you know what I am talking about." She said with a wink.

"You can make sweets?"

"Yes including that drink you like." She said while Ruby blinked.

"A strawberry sunrise?"

"It's an alcoholic drink." Áine smiled.

"Ruby? What was that?" frowned Yang. "Did I hear the word alcohol?"

"Um…" Ruby gulped. "I might have had one...or a few."

"RUBY!"

"Sorry! Weiss made me!"

"No I did not!"

"Ruby, you're too young for that stuff."

"But…." she said while gulping.

Áine chuckled at this. "It's like my sister told me, if you are old enough to hunt Grimm, you are old enough to get wasted and plastered."

"Forget it, our uncle Qrow drinks too much as is, Ruby's not drinking anymore." frowned Yang. "Cookies are one thing, but if I see any of that in here, you're out of here."

"Um, Yang?" Blake pulled Yang back and whispered in her ear. "Isn't that going a little far?"

"Hell no! Ruby doesn't need to drink!"

"But you drank yesterday, and had a hangover too."

"It was a party with Nora!"

"...you have issues."

"So how long are you staying aunty?"

Áine put a finger to her chin and hummed. "Maybe a few days. But if you are a good girl during my stay, I will bring you along to show you what I do for a living. Ok?"

"I don't know."

She whispered into her ear. "I'll make you a chocolate cookie sunset as part of the deal."

"SOLD!" she yelled as her shadow jumped out of the floor and hit the ceiling. "Ah! Um, don't pay attention that! It's, uh…."

"It looks like my sister's semblance finally kicked in." She chuckled. "Don't worry, just don't get too excited and the shadow won't cause too much trouble for you and everyone else."

"Wait Semblance? Ruby already has one." spoke Weiss.

"Well, the Rose family can get two once every generation." She chuckled. "So what is her other semblance? The ability to see through clothes? The power over blood? Turning water into a weapon?"

"Super speed."

"That's even better." She grinned. "Especially if you can turn into rose petals, those flowers are so beautiful."

"Yeah! I always leave some behind and can change into them when I wanna get real into a fight."

Áine gushed with joy. "Oh my cute little niece! I should just eat you all up!" She said before trying to kiss her cheeks.

Ruby giggled while the girls found it cute, but Yang was still unsure.

'She's up to something, and I don't like it.'

(Later)

Áine looked at a Scroll while Ruby sat on her lap. "So you like playing video games on those things?"

"Yeah, there's all kinds to choose from, don't you have one?"

"I don't play video games." She said. "And my Scroll got left at home. Sorry, but I should have brought it with me so I can show your friends the baby pictures your mom left before she...you know."

Ruby looked away hearing that before seeing Zwei walk into the room.

"Arf arf."

"Oh? Who's that little dog?" The woman asked with a uneasy smile.

"Zwei, he's dad's, but he let him stay. Didn't you ever meet him?"

"No, I didn't." She sighed. "I did not get much….connections after Summer left. But um….does he bite?"

"What him? Never!"

"Arf arf." barked Zwei before sniffing Áine and let out a low growl.

"Um, nice doggy?" She said while moving her hand towards the dog.

CHOMP!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed moving her hand away while Zwei growled and started barking.

"Zwei!" gasped Ruby before seeing Áine hold her hand. "Oh my gosh! I'm so so sorry aunty!"

"It's fine." She said with a painful expression. "I knew this was going to happen."

"What did?!"

"Dogs hate me, even got attacked by one as a child."

"Hang on, I'll get the first aid kit!" she got up before picking Zwei up and carried him away. "As for you mister, you're grounded for biting aunty!"

"Arf arf arf!" Zwei barked as the door was closed.

Áine frowned at that while looking at her hand, which was healing up instantaneous. "I knew Taiyang would buy a dog, but….why one so nasty? Ugh, if I ever find him I'll sick all my Beowolves on his ass."

(Later)

"Zwei did what?!"

"He bit aunty!' Ruby yelled out. "And when she is afraid of dogs too! He's being a big bully!"

"Now hold up there, that's crazy." frowned Weiss. "Look at Zwei, how could something so adorable and soft harm anyone? He doesn't even bite at Cardin, and he's the biggest jerk here."

"Arf arf." Zwei barked before jumping on Weiss and licked her, making her giggle and pet his belly.

"Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy? You are! Yes, you are!" She giggled with happiness.

Blake looked on while glaring at the dog and jumped on Weiss. "Mew."

"Gah! Get off me!" she cried out in surprise before Zwei jumped up and started licking both girl's cheeks.

"See!" Ruby pointed while Yang looked a little suspicious. "He's acting weirdly! Like Pyrrha hiding from Jaune weird!"

"Or maybe 'aunty' just isn't a good person, dogs can tell if someone is no good."

"B-But aunty IS good! Zwei is just being a bully!" She pouted. "So I'm leaving Zwei with Nora until he stops biting her!"

"No no, he was just being concerned." Spoke Áine walking over with a bandage. "It's my fault since I'm a stranger to him."

"But aunty!"

"Don't worry." She smiled while giving her a head rub. "He will warm up to me, but want to go clubbing?"

"O-"

"No." frowned Yang. "She's not going to a club."

"But Yang!"

"I was kidding." The woman laughed. "We are just going to train with her new abilities, and maybe get her a boyfriend in the process."

"Aunty!" she blushed with Yang sighing.

"She is too young."

"So was my sister, yet she dated five guys before meeting Taiyang." She chuckled while dragging Ruby away. "Now let's get your shadow under control!"

"Yay!"

"And don't worry! I won't get her pregnant yet!" She laughed while closing the door behind them.

"Wait what!?" Yang snapped while Blake nuzzled Weiss like a cat.

"Mew."

"Blake, knock it off."

"No mew." She said while nuzzling her more.

'Ugh!'

(Later)

-Emerald Forest-

"Um aunty? Why are we in the most dangerous part of the forest?"

"Because it builds character." Áine smirked. "Plus your mother trained here."

"But won't we be too distracted by the Grimm to get any real training done?"

"Nope, because they won't come near us." She smiled while walking to a large rock with cut marks on them. "Ok, this is the training area."

"Ok then, so what's first?"

She looked at her. "I want you to use your shadow to slash the rock."

"Just the shadow?"

"Yes."

"But how? I don't know how to willingly move it."

"It is simple. You think angry thoughts and the shadow will follow your command."

Ruby blinked. "Like what?"

Áine smiled. "Your cookie collection getting eaten by a best friend and they don't apologize to you."

"Ok, that's mean, but not something I can't just get back, right?"

"They also called you fat."

"What!? I'm not fat! I work that extra weight off!"

"Well, they did." She said as the shadow started to move up. "And they think you are nothing but a fat baby."

Ruby roared before sending the shadow at the rock and caused it to cut so deeply that it exposed a vein of ice Dust. "I AM NOT A FAT BABY!"

Áine looked that the vein and blinked. 'That is much more destructive than my first time. She is really my daughter.'

"I WORK THE FAT OFF!" she yelled while slashing the rock even more as more veins began to be unearthed until there was nothing else but Dust veins. "YOU ARE THE FATTY!"

"Niece, that's enough."

Ruby panted and took a deep breath to try and calm down.

"By the way, you just gave the Schnees a run for their money." She said while pointing to the veins of ice Dust. "So I suggest we keep them."

"So I did good?" she asked while Áine patted her head.

"Yes you did, but you have a lot to learn my cute little rosebud." She smiled. "So let us try again on the trees, and remember, angry thoughts."

"Ok!"

(Later)

Yang looked on as Ruby was eating some cookies with her 'aunt', who was smiling during the exchange of sweets, and felt very envious as it was usually her getting the cookies.

"You alright Yang?"

"I'm fine Blake." She muttered while still looking upset at the woman. "Really fucking fine!"

"Your voice says otherwise."

She growled while her hair caught on fire. "I'm fine!"

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Grrrr. No!" She snapped in rage while Ruby moved a cookie right on Áine's lips.

"How about this one?" She asked with a smile.

"...its ok, but what is in this one?"

"Um…..juices?" She whispered out loud with a light blush.

"What kind?"

"Um…." She looked down a little while the woman started to get the picture and spat it out.

"WHAT!? YOU USED YOUR OWN VAGINA TO MAKE COOKIES!? DISGUSTING!"

"I was experimenting!" she cried out making Yang and Blake's jaws drop.

"Don't do that!" She snapped. "It will make you a perverted shut in if you keep that up! Now you're going into the time out corner, NOW!"

"But aunty!"

"Time out corner!" She pointed to the corner. "NOW!"

She sulked while getting up and walked to corner. "But I was curious…."

"Yang?"

"Yes Blake?"

"From now on, keep an eye on Ruby when she bakes, at all times."

"Agreed." She nodded while Weiss walked in and tried one of the cookies.

"Yum, it tastes good. Who made this and is it whole wheat?"

All of them were silent and just looked away.

"What?" she asked while having another one.

"It's Ruby's juices." said Áine with a shiver. 'Now I know why Raven tried it with Taiyang years ago….ew.'

"What kind of….jui….ces….oh sweet Dust."

"It's called experimenting!"

"EW!"

(Much later)

Áine looked at Ruby while seeing her progress, which was getting better then she had anticipated. 'Soon she will be groomed to be my successor. After I teacher her the ways of dark magic that is.'

"Aunty!" Ruby smiled while making a ball of darkness in her hands. "Look!"

"Good job Ruby, now try throwing it."

She nodded before throwing it at a tree and caused it to rot. "Wow! That's so cool!"

Áine chuckled. "Now I have a final task for you for today, I want you to make a Grimm bow to you with only your new abilities."

"Wait, bow? Don't you mean cut it's head off?"

"No, like to make them submissive. It's a sign you are ready to be a huntress in our family." She smiled. "But you can cut their heads off if they don't bow the first time."

"But why would I want them to bow? I mean sure it makes things easier, but it kinda feels...off."

"Why? You're mother did it and still killed them, so why not you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because it feels….weird." she remarked. "We're made to kill Grimm, but if they bow, doesn't that mean they respect us?"

"No." She said with a hint of coldness. "It means they fear you, like they should as huntresses and hunters are a force to be reckoned with. So don't think it's all about respect, they do not see you as anything else but a meal."

"Well...I guess that makes sense."

"Now, let us wait for a Grimm to appear." She said while sitting on a tree stump and started cracking her neck loudly.

"Can you NOT do that!"

"What? This is my stress reliever." She said while cracking her neck again.

"Because it's really gross to listen to."

"So?" she said. "It's not as bad as the juice cookies you made."

"Please don't bring that up!"

"Not until you are my age."

'No fair.' she huffed before a large Creep walked out with a growl.

" **GRRRRRR!** "

"Ah ha! Now to put it to the test."

"But….it's big!"

"So go and make it submit to your power!" Áine laughed with a grin.

Ruby let out a sigh and turned to the Grimm. 'This is gonna be impossible.'

" **ROAR!** " The Creep roared out as Ruby raised a hand up.

"Um…..submit?"

It growled before charging right towards her.

"Ah! It's not working!"

"Try using more force! Make your will dominate the Grimm's! Do not show anything but conviction!" Áine called out while watching the Creep chasing her 'niece'.

"Easier said than done!" She yelled while running away as fast as she could.

" **ROAR!** " It cried out while running after the girl.

"Just do it!"

Ruby gulped before stopping and raised her hand up. "STOP!"

The Grimm halted while growling at the girl with it's tail swishing back and forth. " **Grrrrr.** "

She stopped herself and panted while surprised.

"Now make it submit." Áine smirked. "Give it the punishment it deserves."

"Um...bow down?"

It growled and snapped at her.

"Use more hate! More authority! Don't let it sense your weakness!" Áine yelled out with an almost gleeful tone.

" **GRRRRR!** "

"I said bow down or else!"

" **GRRRR!** " The Creep growled in anger while Ruby started to recall how her mother passed on from a Grimm and started to get angry.

"I said." She said while her eyes turned into a mixture of silver and red. " **BOW DOWN!** "

The Grimm froze in fear before bowing to the human.

'Mmmm, so she made a low class Grimm bow to her? And to use the silver eyes with my own? My daughter has grown up to be a perfect heir to my realm of darkness.'

Ruby blinked while surprising herself since that worked. 'Wow.'

Áine looked at the Creep before using her own shadow to slash the Grimm in half, turning it into darkness particles. "Good job, you really impressed me with your prodigy like abilities."

"Thanks, I didn't really think that would work."

"Well it did, so I think if you practice this every day I know you will be a great huntress." She smiled while getting off the stump. "Now it's getting late, so lets head back and I will make you a cookie sunset."

"Oooh! I'm in!"

"Then let's get you drunk on cookies!"

(Later)

Yang and Weiss looked worried as Blake laid on the heiresses lap.

"Where is she?" Yang grumbled. 'They should have been back hours ago."

"I'm not sure." whispered Weiss.

"This is nice." Blake muttered while her ears twitched a lot.

SLAM!

"WE ARE BACK HIC!" Ruby cried out while holding a very tipsy Áine in her hands. "AND I'M FUCKING HAPPY HIC!"

"He he….so shiny~"

"Ruby! Oh my god! Are you drunk?!"

"HELL YEAH HIC!" She laughed before walking in and grinned. "AND NIGHT NIGHT!"

CRASH!

And fainted on the ground with a lot of drool on her lips.

"He he~" Áine giggled while looking very happy. "So cute~"

"That's it!" Yang walked over and grabbed the front of the woman's clothes. "I want you out of here, now."

"But…" She said with a sniffle. "I'm her aunt! Don't be a meany to me!"

"You went out and let her get drunk! I told you she was too young, but you didn't listen!"

She sniffled. "B-But I wanted to see my niece! W-WAWAWAWAW!" She cried out in a drunken temper tantrum. "WAWAWAWAW!"

"Yang." Blake said with a purr. "She is drunk, meaning she's mooder then you are in the morning."

"That doesn't change the fact that letting her do this with Ruby is gonna lead to a bad example."

"I think you are exaggerating." Weiss said. "I mean, aren't YOU a bad influence to her sometimes?"

"Name one time!"

"You gave her chocolates with alcohol in them last Valentine's day." Blake said.

"And you make her ride a motorcycle."

"And made her fight both a notorious criminal and White Fang."

"And you keep telling her that punching solves everything."

"And-"

"OK OK OK!" Yang interrupted. "So MAYBE I've done a few examples that's off, but I don't go off and want her to get stone cold plastered."

Áine sniffled while hugging Yang. "Don't kick me out! I just want to be with my niece! Please!"

'Ugh, if I don't make her stop it could cause a scene.'

"Please! I only have two more days till I have to go!" she sniffled. "I just want to stay and give her so much love and affection! PLEASE! Don't be like that big chested Raven! She's so emo and mean!"

"Wait, what raven?"

She pouted. "The one with black hair and red eyes. She's so emo, like my sister told me before she graduated….don't be an emo! It makes you act weirdly!"

Yang blinked before recalling her mother and frowned. "You know about my mom?"

"She's a meany that drinks too much!" She pouted. "All because she's a leader of a tribe of thieves! And she's so big! Look at her boobs! They are bigger than mine! It's like she's a real bird with those boobies!" She the hiccuped before saying. "Night night." then passed out with Yang letting go of her.

'Damn her!' she thought while Blake purred on Weiss' lap.

"Weiss." she said with a smile. "Pet me."

"Um...sure, where exactly."

"My pussy~" she whispered while grinning like a cat.

Weiss turned bright red hearing that.

"Mew~" She giggled while licking her cheek.

(Two days later)

Áine sighed while looking at team RWBY. "Well….this is it. I have to return to Vauco."

"Are you sure? Can't you stay a little bit longer?" Ruby asked with a pout.

"No, I have to get back to work." She sighed. "But maybe when the tournament pops up in a few months, I can come and root for you girls?"

"That can work." spoke Weiss.

She smiled before giving Ruby a hug. "And I will miss you! Oh my little rosebud! Make me proud!"

Ruby smiled and hugged her tight with a tear running down her cheek. "Aunty? Be honest, do you….do you think if mom was here, she'd be proud of me?"

"Mmmmm." she said before kissing her cheek. "Yep, you were the best girl she ever had, besides Yang but…" she looked at the blond for a second before whispering. "She thinks you are cuter than a barrel full of puppies."

Ruby smiled hearing that while the woman turned and walked away with a wave. "Bye aunty! I love you!"

The woman smiled while saying. "I love you too." and closed the door before walking through a shadow.

(Elsewhere)

And appeared in a dark castle where she walked down the hallway and saw that the meeting was in session, yet wanted to see their reactions.

"Hello, is this the right place for a strawberry sunrise?" Áine called out with a smile.

All of them turned and stood up with their weapons at the ready and aimed at her.

"Well, I guess not."

"Who are you!" Tyrian growled.

"And how did you get in here?" frowned Cinder.

"I walked in." She said before having enough of the facade and changed in her real form, Salem Crucible. "How else would I do it?"

"M-Mistress!" gasped Tyrian dropping his weapons before bowing as the others lowered their weapons too.

Salem frowned. "To think I hide myself as a human because I knew half of you would attack me. Such fools you are not to realize your own leader, especially you Tyrian, and you Cinder."

"I-I'm sorry my goddess!"

"Save it." She frowned. "And as for the rest of you, I am disappointed in you. Except you Hazel, you knew about my ability so I spare you from further punishment, for now."

"Thank you mistress Salem."

She looked at the group before looking at Watt. "We have a change in plans, I will go myself to the tournament while Cinder is to be stationed on the sidelines along with her team."

"Yes ma'am."

"Wait." Cinder said in confusion. "Why this sudden development?"

She looked her in the eyes and simply said. "I found my heir."

"Heir?" spoke Watt in confusion. "You mean a-"

"Yes now prepare the virus." She said with a frown. "And as for the rest of you, the meeting is adjourn. And Hazel, a word."

All of them nodded with everyone, minus Hazel, leaving.

The queen of the Grimm looked at the man and smiled. "My daughter is improving, much faster then expected as well."

"I see, but did she find out?"

"No, just a dog and to some extent, Raven's daughter. But no matter, we have a good time, trained her, got drunk, and had some…..juice cookies."

"Juice cookies?"

"She experimented with her maidenhood." she said with a frown.

Hazel gave a small grimace.

"But she is growing." Salem smirked. "Even got a Creep to bow to her and used her shadows to find a vein of ice Dust. She is a perfect child for me, even if she is still innocent."

"But will she listen to you when the time is right?"

She sighed. "Perhaps, but until that point, do NOT kill her. Do I make myself clear?"

He gulped seeing her eyes becoming as red as blood. "Yes Salem."

She then dismissed him as the man walked off. "Oh, and if you see her, tell her that you are my husband."

"W-What!?"

"What? Having trouble with my commands?"

"N-No! It's just….not something I expected."

"Just follow the order and I might forget you tried to kill me." She warned as Hazel took the hint and walked away. She then looked outside and sighed. "Ruby Xiao Long Crucible Rose, you will be this world's new queen, in time. That I promise as a mother and as a aunt."


	10. Chapter 10

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 10

What if the son of Tatsumi and Esdeath appeared?

Series: Akame Ga Kill

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Revolutionary Army HQ-

Tatsumi panted while doing some handstands with Akame watching his progress along with Leone. "One hundred and nine, one hundred and ten, one hundred and eleven…"

"That's it Tatsumi, you're getting it." smiled Leone.

"Nom nom nom." Akame munched on a fish and gave a thumbs up.

Tatsumi groaned while trying to keep it going, but he was starting to run out of fuel. "One hundred and fifty, one hundred and fifty one….one hundred and…" he then fell on the ground and panted heavily.

"Damn, oh well, that's an improvement since last time." shrugged Leone.

"Nom nom nom." The swordswoman said while nodded, unaware that something was slowly opening up near the boy.

And that opening looked like a thin rainbow colored line that slowly opened up like a flower. It was glowing and grew which made the three turn and spot it making them grow on the defensive.

"...ahhhhh!" Cried out a voice before getting shot through the tear and crashed right into a tree. "Ow!"

"That's gonna hurt." remarked Leone with a sweatdrop as Akame and Tatsumi nodded.

The figure groaned while the tear disappeared and turned into a pair of long hooked spears with green scarab wings on the ends and a pair of red gems in the middle of each, which landed on the ground with a thud. "Ow….miscalculated the trajectory of Heh's slingshot ability….ow."

"Are you alright?" asked Akame.

"No, I have splinters in my nose!" the figure yelled. "And it hurts!"

"Well that's what happens when you fly into trees." remarked Tatsumi walking over. "Let me take a look."

The figure groaned while falling onto his back, only to reveal he was a young boy with a black jacket over his shoulders, a pair of blue shorts, some white high heels that were about his size, a pair of brown gloves, a pair of bluish brown eyes, a small white and black hat similar to a familiar general and short blue hair with bangs that went down to his shoulders. "Ow, I think the splinters went into my nose!"

Tatsumi and the others looked at him in surprise while the boy rubbed his nose with a frown.

"A fine time to leave my tweezers at home." he grumbled before looking at the boy. "...AH!" he then jumped away and picked his weapons up while not falling from the highheels. "Oh god! I-I-I-It's you!"

"Um...me?" he looked confused before holding his hands up. "Look, no need to be scared, we're not going to hurt you, right girls?"

"Yes." Akame nodded.

The boy went wide eyed. "Its you! The one that nearly ate the empire into agricultural ruin! The dreaded Akame the glutton!" he stood up with a scowl while holding the spears at the ready. "Let's see you eat with your stomach ripped open and dunked in acid."

"What?" She said while seeing a long black string appearing from the hooks as he jumped on it, got hooked in place by the heels, and sent flying at her.

"FEAR MY HEADBUTT!"

Only for her to duck and caused the boy to go flying into a wall.

"OW! MY NOSE!"

"Idiot."

"Just who are you?" frowned Leone.

He groaned in pain while looking at Leone. "...by god! The chief of police! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to steal your booze! I was just taste testing for a friend!" he bowed his head while scowling. 'Damn it, now I'm gonna get grounded!'

"Huh?" she said while Tatsumi walked over to the boy.

"Just who are you exactly.?"

He looked up and gulped. "I-It's Exsumi, the son of Esdeath and…..you." 'I can't lie to father! He might ground me more than the chief!'

"...eh?!"

The boy looked away. "Hi father."

(Later)

Everyone looked at the boy while he was in a chair and eating some cakes. All of them on edge and still wanting a lot of answers.

"So why is miss eyepatch so mad?" Exsumi asked. "I know mother hates her, but….is she always this scary?"

"First off, I have a name, it's Najenda." frowned the woman. "And you have a lot of explaining to do 'Exsumi'."

"That is my name." He smiled. "And I told you I'm the son of Tatsumi and Esdeath, is that so hard to understand?"

"Yes!" spoke up Mine. "It's crazy, insane, and impossible!"

"So are you." He countered. "After all, you tried to kill me as a baby, I think, I don't remember what mother exactly told me." He shrugged. "But looking at you, you are a worm and a bitch." he glared while raising an eyebrow. "Try anything, and I'll end you, remember that."

She frowned while Leone looked at the boy.

"So I'm the police chief?"

"Y-Yes….and you scare me a lot."

"Hold up, you're scared of her?" spoke Lubbock looking between them with a chuckle. "And she's the police chief? How does that work?"

"By headbutting them with her…" he pointed to her chest. "Boobzillas!"

Leone blinked before moving her chest on his face.

"MMMMMMMM!"

"Leone!" blushed Tatsumi with Lubbock giving a fist with an annoyed look.

'Lucky!'

"Leone! Enough." frowned Najenda.

"Fine." She said while moving away as Exsumi panted heavily.

"That….set of boobs…..are evil!" He yelled. "And huge!"

"It's time you start talking. If you're Tatsumi's son, why would he have one with Esdeath? She's the empire's worst general, ever." she remarked walking over to look him in the eye. "And how is Leone part of it? Do you mean she joins them? That implies she'd turn and stab us in the back, which I find hard to believe."

"Well it's hard to explain." He admitted. "Because I don't know why myself, except that father and mother were stuck in a 'palace of booze' whatever that means."

'Bar.' thought everyone there with Tatsumi dropping his jaw.

"I have a son...with Esdeath…"

Exsumi looked at him before smiling. "So dad. Did you kill Honest and get crowned king yet?"

"What? No I'm not king!"

"So...emperor then?"

"No!"

"Oh….so you are grand emperor of the planet and future galactic ruler of the planet Mine is fat?" he asked with a dark grin.

"I'M NOT FAT!"

"Yes you are~" He said with a very Esdeath like chuckle.

"Enough!" yelled Najenda before grabbing the front of his clothes. "Talk, what happened next? Did the empire win or the revolutionary army?"

He moved his hand up and chuckled. "I think the army won, I mean if father DIDN'T marry mother, then why would I be here then? For a friend of mother, you aren't that bright."

She frowned at that remark.

"But hey, I didn't have a fetish for strings. I'm a fan of inflicting pain on my bullies." he chuckled which sounded cold. "You sure seem to be tense, ever considered getting a massage?"

She frowned as Tatsumi looked at his son.

"Wait...what does that mean?"

"She likes a green haired man, before he died that is." Exsumi said with a carefree smile. "But hey, death is a thing you know."

Lubbock and Najenda went wide eyed with the first blushing while Mine walked over.

"What are you talking about me for? You said I tried to kill you as a baby? That's ridiculous, I'm not some cold blooded killer, can't say the same about Esdeath."

"Mother might be cold, but she's a good mother." He said seriously. "Even if she thinks a certain lollipop girl needs to get a man, whatever that means, and not with father apparently. But you! You went mad after they married! Where's your excuse!?"

She jumped back at that.

"Well?!"

"Um...wait! I'm not to blame! You're the son of a sadist!"

He looked away with a cocky smile. "Did you just find out? Wow you're stupid~"

"Mine, calm down." ordered Najenda.

She huffed as Exsumi looked at his father and smiled.

"So did you make babies yet?"

"W-W-WHAT!?"

"What? I thought you were getting ready to give me a sibling or something. And where is mother?" he asked while taking some of Akame's cooked meat and ate it. "Mmm, needs salt."

Akame glared at him while Tatsumi shook his head.

"I'm not into her like that!"

He blinked before saying. "Yet you married her."

"He has a point." Leone said with a nod.

"But I don't LIKE her!"

Exsumi sighed before looking at the one eyed leader of the rebellion. "Take me to mother."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you are a hazard."

"...eh?" he said with an almost Tatsumi like expression of confusion. "A hazard? To who? The empire or the army?"

"To the past in general. How did you even arrive here anyway?"

He looked away with embarrassment. "I kinda used Heh's ability to slip through time and space….on myself." he then gulped. "But I had a good reason!"

"And that would be?"

"...I was….trying to get to school and I might have been late." Exsumi said while a flustered face while rubbing the back of his head. "Again."

All of them anime fell on the ground.

"What? It's a good reason to go backwards in time right?" He asked sheepishly.

"No!" Mine yelled out.

"Bitch." He muttered before saying. "So can I see mother now? I need something from her."

"We just said no." deadpanned Lubbock.

"I thought you said squeak squeak." He mocked. "But it's for my homework. If I don't get it then Dorothea will kill me! And she's an evil homeroom teacher!"

"Forget it, just go back to your time." spoke Akame.

"Can't."

"Why?"

"I forgot how to go forward in time." he said bluntly.

"You're joking, right?" asked Tatsumi.

"Sorry father. But I'm a bit of a dunce." He said while sticking his tongue out. "Like mother when she is thinking about you….and the body pillow." 'Why does mother even HAVE that!? It's...so old and gross!'

Tatsumi shivered hearing that while Exsumi yawned with boredom.

"So can I go now? I need to see mother and kick Honest in the balls."

"You're not leaving unless I say so." spoke Najenda.

"Then can I go?"

"No."

"...can father come with me?"

"No."

"Can father AND yourself accompany me to mother?"

"No."

"Then can father go to mother and give her a message?"

"No."

He frowned at the woman. "You know, you're making it more and more harder NOT to break free and gouge your last eye out."

"You can't even get out."

"Hello? I trained with a father that turns into a dragon when bored and a mother that freezes time! I'm more than capable of blinding you with my body bounded like this." he smirked with a raised eyebrow. "So I'm gonna tell you again, let me go, and you get to keep it, what's it gonna be?"

She frowned while looking at the boy as Tatsumi saw killer intent coming from them.

'It's like a very angry Danger Beast fighting another one for a kill….or Akame hunting a Danger Beast for food.'

"Nom nom nom." Akame said while eating some cookies.

"Well? What is it going to be cyclops?"

"Susanoo!" called Najenda.

"Yes?" said organic teigu asked while appearing next to her. "You need me?"

"Oh no, you brought out the big guns, whatever will I do?" he asked mockingly before giving a dark grin. "Oh wait, I'll just do this!"

She blinked before seeing the boy spit at her face while using his arms to break the bonds. "Susanoo, restrain him."

"Yes ma'am." He said before rushing towards Exsumi as the boy dodged him and surprisingly grabbed Heh and pointed the tips near his core.

"Nobody move! Or I will destroy this teigu before his time and destroy your futures! And...apparently mine too...but I'll fix that later!" he yelled out while looking very flustered and serious at the same time.

"Tatsumi, might wanna have a moment between daddy and son." whispered Leone.

"B-But he's-"

"Do it." Akame whispered with a sharp edge to her tone. "Now."

He groaned. "Hey...son?"

"Yes father?"

"Why don't you put down the teigu and we have a little talk?"

Exsumi frowned. "Why? So you can put me in the time out corner again? Because I didn't do ANYTHING that would kill someone! Not after the last ten dogs….um, forget I said that!"

'Oh god! My son's a psychopath!'

"So tell me father, what do you want now!"

"Just let him go and I'll explain."

"...fine, but if he attacks me I will kill him...and myself...wow time travel is so confusing."

"I understand, just put it down and we can just talk. Father to son."

He nodded before letting Susanoo go and walked towards the boy. "Ok father, lets talk."

'That was….easier than I expected.' he thought while Exsumi scowled at Mine.

"But I'd rather we do it away from HER, otherwise I might decapitate her."

"Why?"

"Because she is a bitch with a cannon, bitches love cannons for pleasure, mother always says to me before hurting a prisoner."

"Um, sure, whatever you think will make you comfortable."

He smiled as the two walked away as Exsumi gave Mine the bird.

'I hate that brat!'

(With the two boys)

"So what do you want to talk about father?"

"Well….um…." 'Crap! I don't know what to say! I have no idea what to tell my own son!'

Exsumi looked at him with a smile. "Is it about mother? Because if you think she's a loose woman, you are dead wrong."

"Nothing like that." he sweatdropped. "But, I just realized something. Earlier you were scared of Leone, but now you're….you know."

"Oh that. I AM scared of the chief, but since she does not have her….war hammer." he gulped. "I can be my usual happy go lucky self in front of you all."

'Well, I guess that's not so-'

"Now since we're away from the others, let's talk about mother and why you should get with her."

"E-Eh!?"

"What? She's the perfect wife for you! Even if she is moody on her period….don't tell her I said that." he said with a nervous look. "She might put me in the dungeon with a Danger Beast...again."

Tatsumi shook his head. "Look, I can't be thinking about something like that, me and my friends have a war to deal with. We have to change the empire for the better, but...how can me and Esdeath get together? She's just so...so….so…."

"Well once you and mother married the empire got sorted out when she 'leaked' sensitive information to the public, including the emperor, and mother said you castrated him in dragon form. She nearly orgasmed...whatever that means." he admitted. "And what? Cute? Beautiful? Charming? A MILF? Or PMILF? Uh, what is the acronym for a pre MILF?"

"Gah! Ok ok ok! I get it!" he blushed while trying to keep from getting any weird images.

"So want to see her?" he asked while holding his teigu near his chest. "I can't send us back in time, but with Heh's slingshot ability we can make it to the capital before you say 'AHH! YOU'RE GROUNDED!'."

"I'll pass." he said before seeing his son setting up the weapon.

"You say something? All I heard was bugs buzzing, do you have an infestation?" as the hooks started to gain it's long black string and was pulled to Tatsumi's side.

"H-Hey! I said I'll pass!"

"Too late!" he yelled as he grabbed the boy and was sent flying into the sky. "YAHOO!"

"AHHHH!"

(Five seconds later)

-Capital, palace courthouse-

Esdeath hummed while walking along the path and sighing. 'I thought torturing prisoners of war would lift my spirits, but not even that's enough today, I wonder why.' she looked up at the sky and saw a shooting star. 'Huh? Why is one in the sky and….getting closer!'

"YAHOO!" cried out a voice before the 'star' crashed into Esdeath and caused a dust cloud to envelope the area. "Ow….that one hurt more than...the tree…"

"I heard….something snap…"

Esdeath groaned while noticing a boy on her chest.

"Ow…" groaned Exsumi while looking up and paled. "...shit!"

Tatsumi turned to see Exsumi on Esdeath's chest with said girl looking down. 'Oh crap!'

"You!"

He jumped off and started bowing. "I'M SORRY MOTHER! PLEASE DON'T SEND ME TO THE GLADIATOR SCHOOL! PLEASE!"

Esdeath stood up and looked at him in annoyance before turning to Tatsumi with stars in her eyes. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"H-Hi….Esdeath…" he gulped in fear. "Um...I have good news."

"What?"

"...our son came from the future."

"...come again?"

"Our son." he pointed to the bowing boy. "Came from the future….and is now trying to...look I'm not into his line of thinking! Heck I don't-"

"Father." Exsumi interrupted. "I know you and mother are technically still single but….can I have a sibling please? I want to annoy him or her with my teigu."

The general blinked while looking unimpressed. "He is my son?"

Tatsumi nodded.

"...he looks weak."

"Mother." Exsumi frowned. "I am not weak! Heck I beat TEN Danger Beasts once, while naked….and in the snow….for a year….at age ten…."

"Oh really now?" she crossed her arms with a frown. "That sounds like a tall tale, if you're speaking the truth, then you won't mind proving your strength."

He shook his head before smirking. "Or I could tell father about how you made a body pillow using his hair that YOU took when he wasn't looking that night after the tournament. How is THAT for strength mother?"

Esdeath's eyes widened while Tatsumi paled. "How could you have known about that?" she gained a dark look with the air becoming colder. "Did you sneak into my room?"

"No. You told me." he deadpanned. "When I was six and when you were missing father when he went to battle some barbarians. He is the emperor you know, well soon to be one at that."

She blinked at that as Exsumi walked towards Tatsumi.

"Also, I know that father also thought you were a school girl with a crush when he saw you being swooned that fateful night. But I forgot if you kissed him or the other way around." he said while smirking. "But enough small talk, I want you and father to date!"

"..."

"..."

"What? Got something in my teeth?"

"Um, maybe we should go, you probably have a busy schedule." spoke Tatsumi nervously.

"No." Esdeath frowned. "Stay here."

He froze hearing that.

"So you want me to date Tatsumi?" she asked the blue haired boy. "Is that correct?"

"Yep~ I want you to….um bump uglies? Ugh what does that even mean!?"

"You mean have sex?"

"What's sex?" he asked with a straight face. "Is it like castrating bullies with a spoon?"

"...is he being serious?"

"I don't think so." Tatsumi admitted with a blush.

"So father, I know you think mother is a scary person, but she has her fine points."

"Like what?"

"She had nice boobs, cool hair, a strong aura, cute cheeks, want me to go on? I can go all day." Exsumi said while pointing to the mentioned parts.

"N-No!"

He frowned. "So you don't think mother is your type? Wow….you're a weirdo."

"I-I meant don't go saying stuff like that about your mother!" Tatsumi blushed as Esdeath started to blush.

"So you think I'm a mother?" She asked.

"Um…"

"Yes he does." Exsumi smiled. "And he wants to give you strong children, like me."

"Don't go speaking up for people for them!"

He deadpanned. "Then go to the 'palace of booze' and just get married father!"

"Palace of booze? You mean a common bar?" asked Esdeath.

The boy blinked before turning to her. "So that's what it means? I thought it was where fathers and mothers get frisky and start acting lovey dovey. Huh, never knew."

Tatsumi blushed red while Esdeath started to ponder going to a bar right now with her 'fated' lover.

'Not my choice, but if it lands me him and we start a family, then who am I to be picky?'

'Crap! I have a bad feeling.' thought Tatsumi before doing the first thing that came to mind.

Bolt for the other end like never before.

Only for some ice to cover the exit and the surrounding walls.

"Tatsumi~ May I have a word with you~?" Esdeath called out with a grin.

"Go get him mother!" Exsumi cheered out loud. "Get some babies made! I need a sibling!"

"Incursio!" cried Tatsumi pulling his sword out before getting covered in armor and broke through the ice and exit.

"Come back!" Esdeath called out as Exsumi moved Heh's string out and crashed into the armored figure, sending him into a wall.

"Ow! Stupid impulses!" 'Success! I know I have enough strength to pin him to a wall! Siblings here I come!'

"Get off me Exsumi!"

"Nope~ Mother needs to marry you." He groaned with a smile as Esdeath ran over to the armored boy. "I got him mother! You can make babies now!"

Esdeath smirked at this. "Good work Exsumi."

"Nope!" called Tatsumi before picking the boy up. "Sorry about this." before tossing him at Esdeath.

"Ow!" Both yelled out before Esdeath threw her son at Tatsumi hard.

CRACK!

"AH MY SPLEEN!" Exsumi yelled out. "MY THIRD SPLEEN!"

"Ow." Tatsumi groaned while his armor cracked a little. 'This is bad, I can't take them both on!'

Exsumi groaned while cracking his back and arms, only to grab Tatsumi by the arms and pulled back. "F.a.t.h.e.r~ Don't ruin the future with your shitty actions~ I know you," he pulled the arms back and Esdeath heard a few loud pops. "Don't want to lose your wings before becoming a dragon right?"

Tatsumi groaned from the hold while wide eyed. 'Just how strong is he?!'

He smiled. "Now marry mother or," he moved the arms back even further with a sickening pop. "I will end you now~ Ok?"

"Exsumi." frowned Esdeath walking over. "Let go of Tatsumi, now."

He gulped before doing so with a bow. "Ok mother, as you command." 'Shit, I became afraid again!'

She walked over to a nervous Tatsumi before she crouched down and smiled. "Is anything broken?"

"N-Not that I know of." He said nervously while feeling like his arms were about to fall out.

"Exsumi! You didn't pull hard enough, pull on one of his arms!"

"Yes mother!" he said cheerfully while skipping towards Tatsumi and instantly broke his right arm. "Done~"

"Ahhhh!"

"Perfect." she picked Tatsumi up and slung him over her shoulder. "Don't worry Tatsumi, I'll nurse you back to health all on my own."

"B-But I'm fine!" he yelled before Exsumi broke his other arm and both legs.

"Feel better father~?" he said with a smile.

"Oh god that hurt!"

"See? Now relax, I'll get you patched up in no time." Esdeath smiled while walking away. "And Exsumi, you can have Kurome's treats, she has them in the meeting room."

"Thanks mother! I love you!" he said before running away to the meeting room. "COOKIES!"

'Fuck! If she's gonna do what I think, then…' "Exsumi! I'm grounding you until you're thirty! That includes before you're born!"

"AH!" He cried out before turning a corner. "MEANY!"

"Let's do our best to make a big family Tatsumi-kun~"

He paled while wishing he was knocked out.

(Into the future)

A tear opened up as Exsumi landed in the throne room with his face in the wall.

"Ow….yep I hate walls now." He groaned while looking around. "Did doing it backwards allow Heh to slingshot me home at the right time?" he looked around. "And….is it before homeroom? I hope so."

"Exsumi!"

He paled in fear. "O-Oh….hi….mother….father." 'Yep...home.'

"I made myself clear all those years ago, didn't I?" frowned an older Tatsumi with two Tyrant horns walking over with Incursio on his waist. "That you were grounded for the next thirty years not counting your birth!"

"Um….help mother." he begged.

Exdeath, who was now older with a crown on her head frowned at him. "Tatsumi is right, you need to be punished."

'DAMN IT!'

"And since you're such a sadist like your mother, I think it's only fair we play matchmaker for you with someone...or something, just as sadistic."

Exsumi gulped. "Y-You don't mean….." 'NOT HER!'

"Yes, that's why I've already told her you'd be glad to spend the day with her."

He paled before gulping. "B-But I already talked to her mother Kurome and she wasn't that sadistic!"

"Well she hasn't forgiven you for the theft of her cookies, nor had Wave." Said Tatsumi while the throne room doors opened up. "Oh and here she is, hello Sanki."

"EXSUMI!"

Said boy paled as he saw a girl with spiky black hair, wearing some purple armor and had a long spear in her hands. 'Shit!' "H-Hi Sanki….um….did class start?"

"YOU WERE FIVE HOURS LATE!"

"Um...I was sick?"

She growled before grabbing him by the shirt with her spear and walked away. "You. Me. The battle field. First one to bleed gets to pay for dinner!"

"B-But you eat like a pig!"

"I hope you bleed out!" She snapped in rage.

"Have fun~" sang Tatsumi with a glint. 'Now you'll get to feel what I felt when your mother decided to 'take my temperature', even if I came to like it most of all.'

"Oh and Sanki." Esdeath called out. "Don't forget to break his legs and arms. Very painfully."

"Ok mother in law~!"

'AHHH!'


	11. Chapter 11

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 11

What if Cynthia wound up in a weird dimension?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"And why should we take your work into account?" Asked a headmaster with a bald head while looking at some papers.

"Because daddy likes it."

The man looked from the papers and looked at the small girl on the chair. "That is not an acceptable answer for us here at S. E. X. Y. University."

"How come?"

"Because." He said while looking at the girl. "This university only accepts the best artists and writers in the fine arts of sexual activities. And your paper on, _The Use and Applications of Incest on the Human Body_ , is nothing more than a taboo subject that is out of touch with the rest of the civilized world."

She raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"Miss Cynthia, this is the twenty first century, we do not need fetishized works such as this in our university. It is most unnatural."

She huffed. "You are dumb."

"No, I am a headmaster."

'Why did uncle Omni send me to this place? Its….weird!'

"As such, I'm not sure if we can even accept you into our school."

Cynthia huffed. "My paper is great! Daddy says so."

The headmaster looked at the girl before squinting. "By chance, how old ARE you? You're online picture make you look like a twenty five year old but…..you seem different."

"What difference does it make?"

He looked at her with a frown. "Here at S. E. X. Y. University, we do not take in children."

"But I am not a child."

"Then how old are you miss Cynthia?"

"Um…..I don't know, daddy didn't make that clear."

"Then estimate your age."

Cynthia blinked before saying. "Seven maybe?"

The headmaster blinked before picking up the phone. "Yes, is this the school districts office? Yes, yes, yes, we have another one. Yes, come quickly."

"What are you doing?"

He put down the phone as some armed men burst into the room and tasered her. "Sending you to kindergarten, criminal scum."

She cried out while fainting as the men took her away in handcuffs.

(Later)

-Unknown location-

"Ugh….ugh….ow…." She groaned before opening her eyes and saw she was in a small playroom with some beanbags near the walls. "Where am I?"

"Hey! Wake up!" called out a child shaking her with a smile. "It's not nap time yet."

"Huh?" She looked up and saw a boy wearing a long white gown. "What happened and who are you?"

"Max, and want to play checkers?"

"But where are we?"

"Kindergarten silly."

"Kin...der...gar...ten? What's that?"

"A school for kids." He smiled. "It's fun and no mean adults to ruin it."

"School?" she stood up and shook her head. "Ow! Those mean men shocked me!"

"What men?"

"The ones in suits!"

"...suits? Did you bump your head?" he asked before running away. "You can't catch me! Tag me!"

She frowned and crossed her arms. 'I'm gonna get them back.' she then recalled what Omni told her about this place.

(Flashback)

"Cynthia." Omni said while near a red portal. "Before you go, I need to tell you that this dimension is….odd, odder than most."

"Really?"

"Yes, for example the adults there don't gain intelligence, they lose it and just sprout nonsense."

"How come?"

"No idea, maybe they have a genetic defect. But they also….um well." he looked at his feet. "They have a weird legal system."

Cynthia blinked. "Like what uncle Omni?"

"They think….children are criminals and lock them up for life."

(Sudden end of flashback)

"I can't be locked up!" she yelled while looking around and saw the windows covered in bars and bullet proof glass as some large cameras in the shapes of animal heads looked around the room, recording every single action the children would make.

"Want a cookie?" Max asked while eating some cookies.

"No, I need to get out of here right now."

"Out? What's out?" he asked in confusion.

"I mean outside! How can you not know that?"

"No." He admitted. "Is it a food?"

Cynthia paled hearing that while slowly getting an idea of how the adults keep their children from running away. 'They keep them locked up until they get older!'

The boy ate the cookie while some other children started to eat some pretzels.

As for the slime doll, she was worried that she might never get out of here in one piece. She imagined her parents waving goodbye making her tear up and touch the thought bubble.

That was when she started thinking of some very...graphic experiments that these 'adults' might do to her, including getting salt on her to find out if she's a solid or a liquid. Which terrified her greatly.

'I need to get out of here now!' she ran over to a window and tried punching it with her first enlarging.

But the glass didn't break as it was made of bulletproof glass. Meaning her punch just splattered across it making her glare.

'Damn them!' She thought before seeing some boys looking at her.

"Why is your arm broken?"

"Is it deformed?"

"Is it a gas?"

"No." she frowned as her arm easily reformed together.

"So it's a solid?"

"Just tell me where the exit is."

They all looked confused. "What's an exit?"

Cynthia facepalmed and walked past them. 'There needs to be someway out.' She then noticed that everything was covered in steel and had no holes, but they did look like they weren't acid resistant at all.

"Hey! Want to play doctor!" A girl called out. "I will make you feel better."

She turned. "So you will fuck me?"

"What does fuck mean?"

"That's a no." she remarked before walking to a wall and tightened her hand before forming a mace. "I'll go through here then!"

WACK!

WACK!

WACK!

The mace hit the steel walls while not leaving a dent in them.

"What?! That's not fair!" She yelled while hitting the wall again and again as the children started to hit the walls too.

"Game!"

"Let's play!"

'How can this be? I've broken tons of things before no problem!' Cynthia thought while getting really mad.

WACK!

WACK!

WACK!

WACK!

"Game game!"

"I'm winning!"

"No fair!"

Cynthia yelled before stopping and glared at the spot. "Just break already!"

It gleamed like diamonds as Cynthia started to form a witches hat.

'A Master Spark will fix this!' She thought before recalling Omni's words of wisdom.

' _Don't use Master Spark unless you are in real danger. Using it will make Touhou fans mad and boil your body into gas molecules._ '

She growled before removing the hat. "Damn it."

A small boy looked at her with a smile. "Are you a fan of candy?" He pulled out some licorice from his pants. "I have lots."

"...yes."

He gave it to her and smiled. "Don't worry, I didn't put boogers in this one."

She looked at the candy before munching on it and relaxing. 'Let's think, what would daddy do if he were here?'

An image of Yui humping Marisa's ass came into her mind.

'No. That only works in the movies with a blond idiot.' she thought while rubbing her chin. 'Maybe I could cause a ruckus, prison movies shows that guards usually come if that happens.'

She then remembered that the adults are stupid in this world and hatched a plan to get out of there, which included a few bombs and a glue stick.

"Hey! Who wants to play with the macaroni and glue?"

"What's that?" Everyone asked with interest.

(Later)

The guard currently watching things in the room with the cameras was sitting back and flipping through a magazine.

"Boobs are great for my dick." He said while looking at computer screens that were featured in the magazine. "Big boobs."

"Yoohoo! Over here!"

He blinked and looked up. "Who's there?" he saw Cynthia in front of the camera and frowned since she was waving her hands and jumping around.

"Mister guard! Look at me!" She called out while showing her butt to him. "Nah nah nah!"

"Damn criminal, they don't pay me enough to do this." He grumbled while picking his nose, only to see the girl moving closer to the camera.

"Oooh, I wonder if this is edible?"

FZISSS!

The camera went offline as the guard looked pissed off.

"That was worth ten dollars! That little bastard bitch!" he stood up with a scowl. "That's gonna come out of my paycheck!" He then got up and ran out of the room. He ran towards a large steel door with a padlock and started unlocking it. "I'll show her!"

But when he moved to pull it, he noticed something. The smell of something burning.

He looked down and saw a large blob of glue with some candles on it, and it was burning fast.

"Bombs away!"

BOOM!

The door and guard went flying back until they crashed into a wall.

Cynthia smiled while jumping out of the room. "Got to love bombs." She then turned to the kids and saw them looking confused and not moving at all. "Hey, are you coming?"

"But they will get mad."

"And it's in? Right?"

Cynthia shook her head before walking away, but with a sad expression. 'Stupid adults.'

(Later)

She looked around the area while finding no exits in sight, just rooms and rooms of 'classrooms' and security rooms. 'Where is the exits?!'

"Hey you! What are you doing outside your cell?"

She turned and saw a guard with a gun in his hands. "Oh hello."

"Get back to your cell or I'll shoot you in the ass!"

"Mmm, nope, don't wanna."

"I'm warning you!" He yelled before getting hit in the balls. "GAH! MY PENIS!"

"Shut up." She said before knocking him out, only for more guards to appear. "This is getting annoying, I just wanna leave."

"Open fire on the pedo!" All of them yelled while aiming very terribly and hitting each other in the shoulders.

Cynthia sweatdropped while any bullets that went at her just went through. 'That's sad.'

"GAH!"

"FIRE FIRE FIRE!" They all yelled while firing again and again.

"I'm just gonna go now." She said while walking away, only to get hit with a bazooka right on the head.

"I got the criminal! Ha ha!" Laughed the large man while smoking a burned stick like a cigarette. "Let's get her back to-"

"Ow." she cut him off before swinging it up, causing the weapon to hit the man in the face and break the stick.

"Gah!" He cried out as Cynthia walked away and noticed a armory full of machine guns and missile launches in it, and it wasn't even locked.

"Hmm, what did daddy always say about this stuff?"

An image of Yui in a military outfit and a bald eagle on his head appeared in her mind.

' _Time for the motherfucking USA to hit these fuckers where it hurts!_ ' he said while the real Yui appeared behind him.

' _Omni._ '

' _Shit!_ '

"Hmm, time for some fun." she grinned darkly.

(With the guards)

They ran down the hallways while covered in bandages and holding tommy guns.

"Where is the criminal?!"

"She has to be here!"

"We can't have her turning people into cats! That's the power of kids!" One guard yelled while not seeing a shadow near the end of the hallway.

"Oh boys~!"

All of them turned to see Cynthia armed to the teeth with numerous weapons strapped around her body.

"Time to meet my BIG guns!"

They paled before running for it, as the barrage of bullets, missiles, and lasers came at them and caused immense damages to the walls.

"AHAHAHAH!"

(One rampage later)

Outside a small building in the middle of nowhere, we find a deer eating next to it without a care in the world. But when it heard a loud boom it ran off while the door to the building slowly fell down with smoke coming out of it.

"Gah!" Cynthia cried out while walking out of the building with her guns smoking from the barrels. "Finally!" she dropped them and sighed in relief. "That took forever."

As she walked out of the building she noticed that Marisa was walking around with a worried face as Omni looked around.

"I can't find her in Japan." Omni said while looking worried. "Nor in Canada."

"And I've checked several parallel worlds, but nothing."

"Ugh! Why did I send her to this stupid dimension?!" He cursed. "It's literally a dumber version of my dimension! And THATS a understatement!"

Marisa looked around while calling out her daughters name. "Cynthia! Cynthia, where are you?!"

"Hi mommy!"

Both turned and saw the slime doll waving at them as Omni hugged her tightly.

"CYNTHIA!" He cried out. "Oh thank heaven you are ok!"

"Hi uncle Omni."

He kept on hugging her tightly while Marisa ran over and pushed him away. "Gah!"

"Marisa! Are you ok?! Did they hurt you?!"

"Mommy, I'm ok. Just dazed." She said while looking a little happy from the hug.

"What happened? Tell me if they tried anything and I'll make them wish they were never born."

Omni shook his head. "This world is fucked." he then patted Cyntha's head. "Did they use a taser on you?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I put a tracking device in you that tells me if you got hurt or not." He smiled. "And it went offline after you went to S. E. X. Y. University."

"Omni, when did you put that in my daughter?" asked Marisa with a cold tone.

"Just before she left." He said. "I did not want her to get into frat houses in college. No need for her to experiment too much."

"And you didn't tell me first because?"

"I didn't want you to worry, because well….you are overprotective." He said before seeing her glaring at him. "But you can't blame me! This dimension she applied her papers to is a child hating one!"

"That's it, month inside the necronomicon for not telling me."

"Wait, but I don't want to be a Marvel Zombie!"

"You won't, but you'll have to put your wedding plans with Bell on hold until after your punishment."

"But I need to spy on Salem and annoy Jack!"

"Nothing is changing my mind."

"But mommy, didn't you say you had to teach me something private?"

Marisa looked at her daughter and then at Omni then Cynthia before sighing. "Yes, and I've put it on long enough. Omni, we'll talk about a punishment after me and Cynthia are done."

"O-Ok." he said before opening a portal and jumped in. 'Fate-RWBY Holy Grail, HERE I COME!'

ZOOP!

"Alright Cynthia, for our lesson this time, we're going in the book."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to show you how dark our lesson is going to be, it makes it more fun."

"Mmmm, ok mommy!" She giggled. "Let's go!"

Marisa opened the book and chanted something under her voice before it glowed and both wound up getting sucked into it, with the book actually getting sucked into itself with a pop.

And so another chapter of Cynthia the apprentice goddess comes to an end, but for how long will she be in the book? Find out in a future installment of List of Oneshots!


	12. Chapter 12

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 12

Trahzo discovers Yugy's real identity.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"After those other 7 regions, I can't wait to adventure around this new one." Yugy proudly stood in the middle of the road as he looked on forward. "I'm gonna tackle all of the challenges head on!" He started running, but it would all come to an immediate halt as he runs into a familiar face. He rounded the corner of the dirt road before crashing into someone making him fall down. "Oof! Ow."

"Hey! Watch where you're going dumbass!"

"Sorry, also that was pretty rude don't you think." He then turned his head to face the person he ran into, only to be face to face with the barrel of a gun. "Oh shit." He then looked up to see the holder of the gun. "Oh-no! Not you again! I thought I saw the last of you in Johto, after the cops hauled your ass to jail for blowing up the Indigo Plateau!"

The tan skinned, black haired man before him was of medium height, wore a green shirt that had the word wild in acronym form, black shorts, socks and sandals, brown eyes and glasses. "Hey there Yugy, nice to meet you again for the last time!"

"Shut up and put that gun down before I make plans to eternally beat on you from beyond the grave!" he snapped before the gun barrel pressed against his nose. "Or you could pull the trigger, blow my brains out, and be on the run from the police."

"Nah, I have an awesome 3rd option. I ran into this little girl and her mom during my adventure in the Kalos region and I need to clarify whether this thing they said is true or not. Answer and you live."

"Ok first off, I demand a DNA test before someone starts calling it my kid."

"How'd you know I was gonna ask you about Marisa and Cynthia? Are you psychic?" He then put down his gun.

"Wait, Marisa and Cynthia? That's my wife and adopted daughter! I wonder why they're here though, did Cynthia come here to play pokemon?"

"Play Pokemon?" Asked Trahzo. "Don't you mean play "with" Pokemon? Or is there something you're not telling me, Yui? Yeah, they told me your real name as well. I'm gonna stick with Yugy though."

Yugy let out a sigh before his form started to shift and became a black cloaked figure. "Alright fine, you found out, what else did they tell you?"

"Nothing else, when I met them, I noticed your kid had a locket and she showed me your picture." Trahzo explained.

"Must be new, Marisa must have gotten her it. Anyways, now that the Meowth is out the bag, long story short, I can do pretty much anything. And I do mean ANYTHING."

"...anything?"

"Yeah, wh-" And that's when Trahzo unloaded everlast bit of ammo he had on Yui!

After the smoke cleared half an hour later...

"*pant* *pant* that *pant* felt good." Trahzo then pulled out a bottle of water and drank half of it." So, wanna be travel companions again? I know Happy would be excited to see your Infernape again."

"Remind me who is Happy again? Do you mean the flying blue cat? I ask because with all my adventures, I tend to forget things." remarked Yui who stood up with bullet holes healing up.

"How could you forget my partner, Happy the Torterra? Back when we 1st met you guys, Happy beat your Chimchar, Happy helped us fight our way to the leader of that evil team, Happy evolved into Torterra just in time to help us defeat that horde of Sudowoodo I accidentally upset."

Yui deadpanned and pulled down a long list from the sky listing several events. "Do you see this list? Even I get mixed up and forget stuff. I might be a cosmic deity but I'm not perfect."

"Wow, you sound like you need a destroyer to balance you out, lucky I'm here, right?" He then stabbed Yui in the arm! "Welp, let's get a move on, new Pokemon await capture, and many bitches await my arsenal of weapons."

"Are you just gonna keep on attacking me because I lied?"

"Lie? You've been telling me the truth as far as I know, unless keeping secrets count as lying. Lying would be irrelevant since I'll just attack you anyways. Now go back to your human disguise, you look very obviously not of this world in that form."

Yui rolled his eyes before shifting back into his Yugy form. "There, happy?"

"Yep."

They walked down the road for about an hour and a half, battling and catching Pokemon, eating snacks with their partners, Yugy making sure Trahzo doesn't kill someone.

"So you have a friend who also drives you nuts in this...omniverse?" He asked as they were walking towards an old man in a dark purple cloak.

"Yup, along with a scientist who is crazy for monster girls, although no one can blame him."

"Monster...girls?" He tilted his head, unsure of what that meant.

"Good afternoon young men."

They then turned their heads to the right to see this suspicious old guy. Trahzo with a gun at the ready.

"Trahzo, don't use guns to solve your problems. Let's hear this random old man out, then you can fill him full of lead." spoke Yui.

"Yes boss."

"So, have you 2 ever thought about making your own Pokemon?" The old man asked.

"Now that you say it, I guess I had a dream about it when I was younger." Said Trahzo.

"Well I've seen TONS of fakemon, all of them pretty badass, so I guess it might be badass." remarked Yui.

"Well, just sign this contract, and I'll make your dream Pokemon!"

"Holy shit, that sounds aw-wait, this isn't some scam, is it?!" He then pulled out a ray gun!

"No, trust me."

"Sounds good to me. If you can't trust a random old man with his face covered in the middle of the road, then who can you trust?" asked Yui.

"Yeah, you got a point. Congratulations old man, I've decided not to kill you. Now gimme that contract." Trahzo then gave the old man a backhand.

"Did you do that for fucks sake?"

"After we split, I got even more violent, any opportunity to hit a bitch, even they did nothing wrong to me in the 1st place." He explained while signing the contract."

Yui took it and signed his name on it. "There, done."

"Done, now how does this work?"

"Just imagine it and they'll take physical form, sealed within these Idea Balls." He then pulled out 2 Pokeballs with light bulb patterns.

"Easy." remarked Yui.

Both took an Idea Ball and imagined a Pokemon. 'Mines gonna be more badass than his.' thought Yui.

After imagining them, they sent them out.

"Buildotron!" Said Trahzo, sending out his creation. Trahzo's Pokemon was a whole 2 feet tall. It was a robotic Pokemon. White head and limbs with buttons, a switch on it's back and 2 pegs sticking out of it's head. "Hello there Buildotron." Trahzo greeted.

"..." No response.

"Wow, you caught a tincan." joked Yui.

"Too you, but I made Pokemon who can be anything I want." He pressed a button on Buildotron's head and another on it's left arm. The buttons then changed Buildotron's colors. "After pressing 2 buttons, it's now a Ghost/Steel type." Trahzo then turned it around. "I can also change its gender with this switch. Down is male, up is female and if I keep the switch centered, it becomes genderless, convenient for combatting Attract, Cute Charm and when I decide to catch a Ditto to mass produce these." He then pulled out the pegs in Buildotron's head. "By butting Buildotron's antennae in any of these 6 holes, I can have it prioritize any 2 stats. For example, putting the antennas in here makes Buildotron prioritize Speed and Special Defense." He then showed a dial under Buildotron's feet. "And finally, by spinning these dials around, I can have Buildotron grow claws, tail, wings, and teeth so it can use claw moves, wing moves, tail moves and bite moves." Trahzo finished explaining.

The old man and Yugy clapped.

"Yeh, quite impressive young man."

"Not bad, but my pokemon will blow you away." smirked Yugy.

"Okay." Trahzo said, not caring.

"Go Axeabite!"

The pokemon that came out resembled an axe with a face and sharp mouth opened under the blade and had a lizard's body with blades coming from the back with it skittering around the ground.

"Wow, what a cool Pokemon."

"Damn straight it is."

They turned to thank the old man, but him and his table vanished!

"Spooky, but not as spooky as those ghosts who tried to take you into the Buttfuck Afterlife."

"Trust me, I've dealt with much worse." remarked Yugy with a shudder.

"Dunno what that means, but it sure sounds painful, just like this gunshot!" Trahzo then fired both barrels of a shotgun into Yui's head.

Said being stumbled back with his head slowly reforming.

"Now let's get to testing out our new friends!" Trahzo said, before turning his head towards a bush. He adjusted Buildotron's type to fire type and had one of it's focuses be on Special Attack. "Fire Blast!"

Buildotron shot the japanese character for fire at the bush, and it ended up being a 2 foot scorching crater!

"Wow, you burned a bush, real original."

"Wait for it..."

That's when the area exploded!

"There we go, Buildotron's ability, Delayed Extra kicked in. When using a STAB move, it'll cause a 2nd hit on the next turn."

"STAB move?" Asked Yugy.

"Same Type Attack Bonus. If a Pokemon uses a move that is the same type as it, the attack will get a boost. For example, When a Wigglytuff uses Thunder, it's just Thunder, but if a Luxray uses Thunder, it's a boosted Thunder because they were the same type."

"Ah! Now that I understood."

"So...what type and ability does your Axeabite have?"

"His ability is called Double Chance."

"How does it work my dude?" He asked while he didn't notice Buildotron strangling a wild Weedle.

"It's like how a blade can be a double edged sword. If used right, it can be dangerous, if done wrong, it damages you. With this ability, it randomly picks one of his moves, and every time it hits it does double the damage, but it hurts the user too, but that's only if the attack hits."

"Sounds risky if you're battling someone using Protect, Detect, King's Shield, Spiky Shield, Mat Block and any other moves used for stopping an attack. Hope you can put down an awesome strategy for your next League."

"Plus he can play fetch, watch. Fetch boy!" yelled Yugy before chucking Trahzo out like a stick.

Axeabite flew at Trahzo at great speed! When he landed on the ground, he then bit down on Trahzo's left shoulder.

"Oh boy, that's my writing side." He then forced Axeabite's jaw open! "Buildotron, come here!" He leaned down and used his free hand transforming Buildotron into a Ice/Fire type as the lower jaw dug deeper into Trahzo's shoulder. "I suspect Dragon Type, so get this thing off me with Ice Beam and fire the beam right into its mouth and hurry, I think it's rabies is starting to mix with my natural rabies."

Buildotron nailed the specified target! Making it back off.

"Hey! You attacked when it was still his turn! Where's the ref when you need one?" called out Yugy.

And that's when Buildotron's ability kicked in again!

"Practice what you preach, why would you attack the trainer?"

That's when these 2 started arguing.

"I didn't attack! I demonstrated he could fetch! Way different!"

"Riiiight." He then turned to see a police motorcycle coming. "I'm sure Officer Jenny could answer this dispute."

The motorcycle stopped and the Officer Jenny hopped out.

"Hello Off-"

"Where did you acquire these fake Pokemon?"

"Fake? I'm offended miss, but I'm quite interested in your short skirt, may I?" asked Yugy before looking under. "Oooh, black."

That's when Officer Jenny started spearing Yugy's forehead with her heels.

"Dude, what the Hell? You have a wife and kid!"

"Excuse me?!" Gasped Officer Jenny. "Sexually harassing an officer and adultery? That's extra time in the slammer for you!" She said before kicking Yugy so hard he was sent flying, Trahzo caught him and then slammed him onto the ground head first!

"So anyways, we got these fake Pokemon from a suspicious old guy wearing a cloak and sitting at a beautiful mahogany table."

"Just as I thought! You gotta destroy the Pokemon, now!"

"You want us to murder them for existing? You know there's a dark German joke there, but I won't touch it." remarked Yui standing up. "And the jokes on you! My wife and daughter don't mind if I act like a pervert, so ha!"

"What's German?" Asked Trahzo.

"No time to explain this man's possible addiction to meth, we've received reports of trainer's life forces being drained by these fake Pokemon!" Officer Jenny explained.

"Ah ha! So people have finally opened their eyes to banging their pokemon! Viva la revolution!" declared Yugy holding up a sign with a Pikachu in a heart. "We must spread love! Even to our pokemon! Especially to the Ditto variety!"

"Is that a possible Pokephilia offense?" Asked Trahzo.

"Of course! But before I haul your weird friend off to jail, take this seriously you freak! You are gonna die if you don't destroy those Pokemon! You look at your hands, they're getting old and wrinkly!"

Trahzo looked down and jumped. "Oh shit!"

That's when a maniacal echoing laughter was heard!

"Quick sidekick and sexy officer! To the creepy laughter!" And that's when Yugy was sent flying after getting whacked by a mahogany desk! Officer Jenny saw the flying target and unloaded both pistols while her Luxray shot at him with Thunderbolt! Trahzo then rapid punched Yugy, while Happy the Torterra unleashed Outrage and Raggy his Mega Slowbro used Signal Beam!

"Whoa...you 2 really don't like that guy." Said the mysterious old man.

"Nah, I only hit when I see an opportunity."

"He's an unruly asshole who thought it was okay to go look under a woman's skirt."

"So now that you 3 know my plan, what do you intend to do? I can make my own Pokemon appear!" Then a horde of Zangoose surrounded them. "You'll never be able to beat me!"

"Oh yeah"! Yugy stood up with his head crooked and bleeding. "You think making fakemon will be enough to rule the world?"

"Just hush and start battling ese things!" Said Trahzo as his Torterra used Wood Hammer!

"Why you gotta ruin my moment? Alright, I'll keep that in mind, but for now. Go Jackie Chan!" he tossed a pokeball out and a Hitmonlee appeared. "Use High Jump Kick on his nads!"

His Hitmonleee jumped and as it came barreling down on the old guy, Axeabite blocked it!

"Oh yeah forgot, gotta kill our creations as well, hopefully I didn't put it in a hard to beat type." Trahzo noticed Buildotron was still a Fire/Ice type. "Sweet! Let's do this Phil the Gigalith! Stone Edge!"

The pokemon slammed on the ground causing spikes to jut out. Buildotron got struck but was still standing! It then ran super fast at Gigalith and slashed at it with Metal Claw!

"Whoops, forgot I set it's 2 best stats to Special Attack and Speed." Buildotron then darted for Officer Jenny! "Crap! Heads up!" That's when Trahzo's Z-ring and Phil the Gigalith's Rockium-Z were shining! "Let's smush this thing with Continental Crush!" The giant boulder fell, making everyone run as it crushed Buildotron and the army of Zangoose!

"Watch it! You could have buried me!" yelled Yugy while throwing a Zangoose at one coming at him.

"It was either that, or I armed my thermonuclear device, that's the kind of bomb that destroys planets." Trahzo said as his wrinkles turned back to normal.

"Grrrr..." Growled the old man. "No matter, I may have lost your energy. But this guy here, his energy is delicious, almost like that of a God!" That's when the old man summoned an army of Quilavas and Crabominables! Axeabite grabbed Hitmonlee and smashed him onto the ground!

"No! Jackie Chan!" cried Yugy before clenching his fist and raised an eyebrow. "You done fucked up old man, now I'm gonna do something I've only done twice. Bury my knuckles so deep in your ass you'll be coughing up finger nails for a month."

Then the Crabominables all ganged up on Yugy with remaining Zangoose.

"Ahahaha! Try it if you can!"

Axeabite was about to blast Yugy with all its might! Luckily the Officer Jenny had a Bisharp with Guillotine.

"I regret letting that guy live, but I have my duties as a cop!" she sighed while Yugy smirked.

"See Trahzo? Ladies in uniforms love me." And then Officer Jenny had her Bisharp use Guillotine on Yugy, but it missed!

"All of the power you 2 supplied me with may be gone now, but I shall still win this fight!" That's when he started glowing red. "I'm going to take you all with me to Hell!"

"Hey Yugy, do you still have Thundurus on you?" Trahzo asked.

"Who doesn't?"

"Good." That's when Trahzo sent out Wobbuffet. "Officer Jenny, if you have a legendary on you, I suggest you send it out as well!"

"What are we going to do?" Asked Officer Jenny, sending out Azelf.

"Blast my Wobbuffet..." Trahzo then turned his head to Yugy to ensure he doesn't say that's what she said. "...and then My Wobbufett will use Mirror Coat, doubling their power, with some added power from the Life Orb she's holding!"

"So if it's a she and she has a Life Orb...then she's carrying life!" Trahzo, Officer Jenny and the Mysterious old man all started booing.

"And I thought my puns hurt people!" Said Trahzo. "Let's just finish this now!"

"Critic."

Thundurus and Azelf unleashed Thunder on the Wobbuffet! Wobbuffet bounced it away with Mirror Coat and nailed the Mysterious Old Man!

"Gyaaah! I'll be back! Okay, that's a lie!" And then alls there was left was a pile of ash.

"Oh my god! You killed the elderly! And here I thought time had that covered." remarked Yugy poking at the pile. "Well your ass is grass, Officer Jenny? Arrest this murderer."

"Thank you for assisting a police officer, and stopping that mad man from destroying a chunk of this region."

"Thanks for helping us stop that guy from devouring our souls."

"I must be off now, see you later." And then she drove off on her motorcycle.

"Oh sure! You'll attack me, but this guy kills someone and you're ok! I'll remember that!" Yugy called out before looking at Trahzo. "Guess this means I can't go selling your body for science now huh?"

"I have planet destroying bombs with me, don't test my patience." They then started walking down the dirt road again. "After seeing your interaction with that Officer Jenny, I see now that we may need a girl travel companion before you finally do something that causes you to end up in jail."

That's when they bumped into a familiar face.

"What the Hell?" Said Trahzo.

"Hi daddy!" She then hugged Yugy.

"Cynthia? What in the world?" That's when he saw them kiss. "Whoa! Whoa...uh...hey Yui...why are you doing that kind of kissing to your kid?"

"She's a doll slime, haven't you ever heard of what a slime does?"

"What's a slime? Is this jargon you keep on saying from other worlds?" Asked Trahzo. "Anyways, I'm just gonna go on ahead and forget the weird thing you're doing." Yugy and Cynthia returned to kissing as they followed after Trahzo. 'Why does it feel like I'm gonna be the straight man and he's gonna be the crazy one this time?' Trahzo thought as a town appeared in the distance.


	13. Chapter 13

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 13

Sequel to chapter 86 from part 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Over the planet Earth-

Space….the final frontier, a place of wonder and joy as well as great danger. But for the world below, it was already too late as a large multicolored substance has covered the entire world. All the oceans and lands looked like they were colored in all manner of colors.

In short, the world looked more like a ball of playdough instead of the natural beauty that the Apollo 13 saw many years ago.

However hovering above the planet was a massive space station the size of the moon with several rings going around it as some small satellites floating around in it's own orbit. On the side was the american flag and the russian flag with the words _US/USSR Gaia_ plastered on it.

Inside had several dozen people going about their duties to keep it up and running without any problems or making sure the food supply was still up.

Now for some clarity, this was an ancient moon station made near the end of the Cold War as part of a correlation between the superpowers to create and study all forms of weapons and scientific and unfamiliar science fiction based alloys and technology. Supported by both governments, their motto was simple, _Research and Produce for the safety of humanity and the future_. Sadly though they were the last ones to watch as their home was slowly taken over and were helpless to do a thing since their numbers would do jackshit.

But they had one advantage that saved them, the threat could not handle the radiation and radio frequency of the stratosphere and the vacuum of space. Some of the scientists saw some slimes trying to go into the upper atmosphere but were burned up instantly.

But as the saying from Jurassic Park teaches us, life finds a way.

As for the men and women in the space station, well….let us watch shall we?

A man was reading some data readings on the energy from the main core of the station while floating due to lack of gravity. He had short black hair and a pair of small framed glasses.

"Anything doctor Greg?" asked a man with green highlights in his brown hair and looked like a former soccer player for some reason.

"Everything is working out just fine, but the readings dropped about twelve percent for a moment two hours ago. Other than that, everything is still up and running."

"I see, maybe there's a power leak in the Plutonium tanks?" He asked while looking at a tablet. "That tank have been known to leak occasionally."

"If so we might be looking at a power failure, and last thing I want us everyone scrambling for the escape pods, not like they'd be much help."

"I agree with that doctor." He said while a blond girl with a lab coat with a D cup chest and a tiny ass floated by.

"Doctor Vladimir."

"Yes?" Said the green highlight man.

"You are needed to check on the telescope."

"I'm on it." he saluted before floating away by pushing against the wall and left the room.

The woman looked at Greg and smiled. "Hello dear, having some trouble?"

"No Helen, I'm not." he sighed while recording the readings. "The day is just like every other god forsaken one, boring, mundane, haven't bashed my head in so that's a plus."

"Well to be fair, we did discover a substance that causes people to run at hyper speed last week and you tested it on Vladimir."

"Yeah well finding out a discovery of the lifetime isn't much when you're in a crowded cage." he frowned while looking out a nearby window with a frown. "It's the same thing, work, study, sleep, eat, and we can't even just stop and go back home without being swallowed up by those...things! I wanna actually feel the cool air, feel the solid ground, and actually settle down with you on a nice farm house, but all that's left is a planet that's nothing but a giant jello wasteland."

Helen sighed. "I agree, but they can't come on the space station. And by our estimates from last month, the 'slime' threat will be eliminated in just a few more years."

"How long?"

"...fifteen years."

"Still too long for my taste." he grumbled before floating past her. "Wanna get something to eat? I need something to take my mind off the stress."

"Yes dear." She said with a nod. "Just don't give me any dried hamburgers, those things are not healthy for me."

"With how dry they taste I'd probably enjoy raw skunk."

"True, but it's better than nothing."

The camera panned over to the armory where a gruff looking man with a buzzcut was putting a rifle back together piece by piece.

"Damn slimes." He muttered in anger. "First taking mother russia now the world, if only I was in the front lines."

"Relax Tex." Said a woman with a similar buzz cut and a small A cup chest and ass. "It's not the end yet, for both our countries."

"Are you blind? Those stinking breaks covered everything up! Nothing has been done yet and we are the only ones left. If I had the chance I would aim all our weapons down and burn those monsters off the face of the Earth."

"Still, we will win." she replied while sharpening a knife. "As long as we still breath, we will prevail in the end."

"Still I want to cut them up and burn them to hell." Tex grumbled. "And Freig, you might die first."

"What? Are you insinuating I am weak?"

"Perhaps, you are a private while I'm a major."

She glared at him before getting up and walked off. "Rank means little when there is no homeland to go to."

He shook his head and attached a scope. 'Rookie mistake, getting cocky and think she knows best.'

As this was happening, a woman with a red and orange workers outfit with red hair, a C cup chest and a small ass was working on the _US/USSR Gaia_ 's security system as it was going on the frizz lately.

"Come on, don't crap out on me." she muttered fiddling with some knobs.

FIZZ!

"Shit!" She snapped as some sparks came out of the controls. "This thing just crapped on me!"

"What's wrong? I heard something." spoke a man with long black hair that covered one eye and in the same uniform.

"The security system is crashing on me! It keeps working for one second before zapping me!"

"Hang on, let me see." he walked over and crawled under it before taking a panel off and shined a light inside. "Fuck, I think some of the wires got crossed."

"Can you fix it George?"

"Yeah, but I'm gonna need to go get my tools and gloves, we don't need the power going off so I'll try to work around without getting shocked, but it might take some time."

"Just as long as you fix it."

"Don't worry Ya-Ling, it's a easy thing for a tech master."

She deadpanned. "That's my job bub."

"And just WHO has to keep the tools in his room? It ain't you that's for sure."

"Oh ha ha, really funny." She frowned. "And for that, no funky time tonight."

"What? Aw come on! It's been two weeks!" he groaned sliding out from the opening. "You have any idea what it's like to deal with blue balls?"

"No, and I'm not going to change my mind." She said while walking away. "And to think I was going to let you do my pussy, stupid idiot."

He groaned while hitting the floor with a wince. "Ow! Damn it!" 'Why me?!'

The cast is nearly set up, but we now move towards the hospital wing as we find a tall woman with long pink hair that went to large ass, a G cup chest and wearing a tight nurses outfit, looking at her medical records on a computer.

"Let's see." She said while looking it over. "Everyone seems healthy except for homesickness….sigh, when will Greg come back and give me a good time? Stupid lover."

Now to clarify, this is Adriana Loveheart, the chief nurse and Greg's lover when Helen, his wife, wasn't around. And with her looks and size, can you blame him?

But as she was looking at the computer, she didn't notice that something was coming towards the station.

The camera zoomed towards a speeding rock with spikes on it and colored a dark pink color, which was heading from…..earth?!

CRASH!

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

The automatic pressure alarm sounded as part of the ship was heavily damaged as the ship rocked from the colishion. The people onboard turned their heads seeing the lights flashing.

"Shit!" Greg cursed before hitting the automatic barricades to keep that spot from causing further damages. "Thank god for steel walls."

"Great, now what?" groaned a man with a few others in a room while he woke up from a nap.

"Sounds like we better go check it out." spoke his friend shuffling some cards.

"We got steel walls, let them take care of it."

"Yeah, but we got a job to do, you know? Welding any cracks up so we all don't get sucked into space? If there aren't any, great, but all we gotta do is head out in suits, check it, and see if it needs it."

They grumbled at that.

"So check it out now." Spoke Greg. "That's an order."

The men got up and headed out of the room and towards the area that had the spacesuits while grabbing their welding tools.

(A few minutes later)

The group, now in space suits, moved towards the spot as they got to work, but felt uneasy for some reason.

"Damn, look at that thing." remarked one looking at the rock. "Reminds me of a grown dog."

"No, a small bull." One retorted. "And wow, maybe it has rare minerals in here?"

"I don't think so." One said while looking closer. "The composition looks like granite and basalt, earth based materials."

One gasped. "Oh god! It was a super volcano! I knew Yellowstone was going to erupt but now?! It's hurling rocks into space!"

"Just help me get it off so we can get to closing up any cracks. Besides, if Yellowstone blew then it's those damn slime's problems right now."

They nodded before using the welders to break some of the rock off, only as they got towards the core.

CRACK!

It opened up to reveal a small puddle of liquid water inside.

"Water?" One said in confusion. "Are the slimes ejecting water in to space? Weird."

"No way, those damn things covered every inch of it." spoke one while using a small screwdriver to reach in and tap it. "Man, this stuff looks clear as glass."

"Sure wish I could have some water that's NOT being recycled." grimaced one.

"Agreed." Another one said. "I hate drinking my own piss!"

The one tossing the rock bits away looked at the puddle and rubbed his helmet. "Hey wait, maybe this could work."

"How?"

"If we brought this tiny sample inside, maybe some of those science nerds can make more from it. It'll be a nice change of pace and give us a chance to see if we can actually bring back clean, fresh water that those stupid slimes absorbed."

"Or we can sample some?" Said one girl. "Just to see if it's not a trap."

"Hmm, good idea." spoke one before setting the rock in a duffel bag and zipped it. "We'll do it when we go inside, but don't tell anyone until we know for sure, got it?"

"Yes sir." They said while getting back to work, not knowing that the liquid was moving slightly.

(Later)

Inside the room, they set the rock down on a table with the group surrounding it and looking at the puddle and felt nervous.

"So...who goes first?"

"I think you should go first."

"No let one of the girls drink it."

"Sexist!" The girls growled.

"Hey! I was just saying!" He grumbled.

"Alright you pansies, if it'll make you feel better, I'll do it, but you know what to do if I act weird, right?"

"Ok." Everyone said in unison.

The man looked at the rock and took a deep breath before putting his hand in and held some water up before drinking it while the others watched with bated breath.

"Well?"

"...it tastes ok. It's like a frozen lake from the Alps." He said with a thumbs up. "It's safe to drink guys!"

They cheered and started to take some water themselves while making sure not to take too much. As they drank, they didn't even feel the strange 'coldness' that affected their bodies and genitalia.

"Oh god, that's great! I haven't tasted water this good since I first enlisted."

"Agreed!" One girl grinned. "And I feel so refreshed! It's like I'm ten years younger!"

"Me too!"

They enjoyed the taste before one man stood up and stretched.

"So when do we bring this is the nerds?"

"Not yet, let's just...hold on to it for now, you know to really be sure it's clean."

"Ok!" One said with a smile. "Do you want to get some snacks? Have a party for OUR success?"

"I could eat."

"Eat what?"

"Anything."

"Then let's get to the mess hall." spoke one as they got up and made sure to set the rock under one of the beds before floating out of the room. But as they left, the rock started to ooze more 'water' as it began to fly all over the place.

(Later)

"Damn wires, there's so many of them in here I could knit a sweater with them." Said George while looking annoyed. "I hope I got this right." he moved some over with rubber gloves while using a pair of pliers to keep some out of his eyes. "Alright, now to just tie this one here…"

ZAP!

Only for some electricity to shoot out and fry the crickets.

"FUCK!" he cried jumping out of the spot and waving his hands before blowing on them. "Fuck that stung! I swear if I find the guy who took my gloves I'm gonna kill them."

"Really?" Said Ya-Ling while walking back. "Did you fix it?"

"Hell no! The circuits are shot!"

"...wow. That's really bad luck."

"No shit it is!"

She sighed. "Well I came here to tell you the guys found some water from a rock and they want us to get snacks." 'Lazy idiots.'

"Water from a rock? Are they stupid? We get water from the fountains like we've been getting."

"Well they said it was from a rock from earth." Ya-Ling deadpanned. "And asteroids do have water, I learned that from science class."

"Wait from earth?!"

"Well yeah, it hit the station and it was from earth."

"Are they nuts!? For all they know it could have some trace of slime in it!"

"Well the thing is they all had some, but so far they're perfectly normal."

"Define normal."

"Well they are partying like crazy and are actually acting a little looser than normal."

"See!"

"But they're not changing, getting horny, really some of the scientists are already running tests on them when they caught wind of that."

"Still? Did YOU drink any?!"

"No." She deadpanned. "I'm not a dumb broad."

"Oh thank god!" he sighed in relief. "Please tell me they're gonna be quarantined."

"At this point, no." She sighed. "But that's because they're needed to fix this crappy station."

George paled.

"Well I better get going, I need to showering before I get back to work."

"Wait stop!" he cried out. "If they're infected and not contained then we're all screwed! How are you not freaking out?!"

"Because slimes can't survive up here." She said while walking off. "No sex for a month."

"Why?!"

"For acting like a paranoid idiot." She said while leaving George shocked.

"I'm right and you know it!" He yelled out while not noticing a large goo in the ventilation system as it moved over the opening and dropped down slowly and deliberately. He went back to work while not noticing the small blue goo on his shirt. "Stupid Ya-Ling, she's so bullheaded!"

(Later)

Adriana looked over the sample of water while muttering at how horny she was due to Greg not coming to her for their 'fun time'. "Mmmm….it looks about right. Normal liquid with a hint of iron oxide." She then looked at the time and frowned. "Where is Greg? Is that tramp of a wife really distracting him? Stupid A cup bitch."

She set the dish down and walked over to open a small drawer showing a pair of black lace panties. "I hope he hurries over, I need to try these out before they gather dust."

As she looked at the panties, she didn't know that the goo was moving slightly and began moving on the table like a slug. It seemed to raise up and looked at her before spotting her hand on the table and slithered towards it.

She sighed while looking at the panties. "Mmm, should I wear them now or later?" She pulled on it a few times as the ooze moved on her arm and went towards her face. "Yep, still flexible as ever."

The liquid moved closer to her cheeks before entering from her nose.

"Gah!" she jolted feeling the sensation and stumbled back into her chair and grabbed at her nose. "A-Ah! W-What the?!"

That was when the sensation of cold started to take effect as Adriana started to shiver.

"C-C-Cold!" she shivered and tried rubbing her arms. "W-W-What was that?! It felt slimy and wet!"

She then fell to her legs as her skin started to turn a neon pink color as her breasts grew to a P cup size and her ass became the size of a small car. She then fell to the ground and shivered as ice started to form around the tips of her hair along with some hard rock like armor around her arms and cheeks.

"S-S-So….c-c-c-cold…" she muttered before getting up. "Need warmth~"

(Elsewhere)

Greg sighed while waiting for Helen to come back from the database archives, where all the important data is stored. From what the sensors were showing, there was a bug in the system and he sent her there to check the status on the top secret files. "Man, how long is this gonna take?"

"Hey." Said Vladimir while floating over to him. "The plutonium is stable at the moment but it might break again if we don't get the main pump operational."

"Shit, and we don't have it since the last shipment was supposed to come last month….before those slimes ruined it!" he scowled. "See what you can do with it for now and I'll try to come up with something."

"Yes sir." He said while floating away but turned. "Oh and the maintenance works are still functional after drinking that rock water."

"Yeah well if they start changing just shoot them." he waved off.

"With what?"

"Anything as long as its fire based."

Vladimir nodded before floating away.

'Come on Helen, I'm starting to feel my pants get tight and I don't need anyone seeing me pop a boner.' He thought with a groan. 'If you don't come back I might have to take Adriana's offer!'

(With the scientist wife)

She looked at the large data terminal while pushing some floppy disks back into it. "Ok, this one is functional, only about ten trillion more to go." she let out an annoyed sigh while rubbing her legs together. 'Right now I wouldn't mind some alone time, but a job's a job.'

As she was doing this, she didn't notice a familiar nurse walking into the chamber.

"Hey Helen." Said Adriana with a wave. "Having fun being a nerd?"

Helen frowned while turning to her. "What do you want?"

"Just wanted to say hi."

"Well I'm busy right now, go off and patch someone up or organize your medicine, just leave me be."

"Oh don't be a stiff." She said while moving closer. "I want to ask you something very important."

"Just-"

Chu~

She went wide eyed as she was french kissed by the nurse before pushing her back.

"What? I thought you liked kisses~"

"W-What the hell are you doing?!"

"Making you very happy and horny." She said with a grin as Helen started to feel really hot for some reason.

She groaned while starting to sweat like crazy as Adriana turned into her original form. "Y-You! You're a slime!?"

"Yep and you are too." She giggled as Helen started to turn a bright red as her A cup chest became an astounding Q sized chest and her ass became the size of a pool, with some molten magma appearing around her stomach and ass as it cooled and became a very tiny thong with a hole on both ends.

"Ah...too hot!" She moaned before grabbing Adriana as their chests bounced against each other and made them jiggle like jello. "Cool me off! Please!"

"Relax, let's get Greg to cool and warm us up~" She said with a giggle before kissing her and rubbing her ass.

Helen moaned and kissed back eagerly with their body temperatures clashing and causing steam to rise up.

The computer terminal started to crack from the sudden increase and decrease in temperature as the floppy disks started to break apart and caused the many safety protocols to become corrupted and soon began to fail slowly but steadily.

"Mmm, your ass is just dying for attention~"

"Oh~ And those breasts." Helen said while groping Adriana's breasts. "Are so cold and delicious~" she then started to suck on them.

(Elsewhere)

In the bowels of the station, we find many of the workers that drank the water working on the water pipes for the entire space station. Yet they seemed….ill.

"Ugh, I think the cabbage was bad, my stomach feels sick."

"Me too." Groaned a woman while holding her stomach. "I hope it's not those beans."

"I think it was the dried pizza." Groaned another while falling to the ground. "Ugh…"

"Ok everyone, maybe we should take a small break."

"And do what?" One girl asked while clutching her stomach. "We don't have cards, and I'm great at poker! Ugh…"

"I mean we take a break to let our stomachs settle."

She nodded while not noticing her hair was changing from a blond to a bluish tint.

"Ugh, I don't feel good." One of the men groaned while feeling very sweaty.

"I feel like I'm burning up."

"Me too." Groaned a girl while everyone started to sweat like crazy as they fell to the ground.

"Ah! Damn it, I knew bringing that rock in was bad!" Yelled one man before slowly turning orange.

"Ugh!" One girl cried out while her skin turned a purple color and her ass became the size of a zebra and her breasts became a L cup chest.

"We're infected, oh god we're infected!" one man started crying out as his skin became a dark yellow color and his cock became the size of a missile.

Another man groaned as he became a green ting and had a cock the size of a crocodile.

The remaining girls groaned as they became a red color and started gaining T cup breasts and asses the size of busses.

As they changed, their bodies started to fuse with the metal around them and became coated in armor as some of the metal covered their faces like a mask from a gimp club.

"Oh god! I feel...so...so...warm!"

"I feel good too." Another one said while rubbing her massive breasts as they began leaking acid that made the metal sticky and more malleable. "Oh, lets get covered~ I really need a cold metal bodysuit~"

"You read my mind." One man said as the group began to fused the armor into their own bodies.

(Later)

Vladimir looked around while looking and noticed that something was off with the water pipes. "Ugh, I need to get George and Ya-Ling. They are the top mechanics here." he turned and floated out of the room while the air felt off to him.

As he was moving towards the area that George was working on, he noticed that something was oozing out of the ventilation systems vents.

And it looked like blackish blue goo.

"What the hell is this? Is there a leakage going on?" He muttered before seeing the goo coming towards the main panel, which was emitting electricity for some reason. "Shit! The security system isn't working! I thought they fixed it!" he facepalmed and got creeped out by the goo and got a bad feeling.

As he floated away, something started to move towards him. And when it got closer the lights started to flicker on and off.

"Don't tell me the generators are acting up too."

"He he he." Said a voice while it moved closer to Vladimir.

"Huh? Is someone there?"

"He he he." The voice said again while electricity began to form near the sides of the walls.

"Show yourself!" He snapped before seeing a dark orange slime with a cock the size of a machine turret and electricity surging around its arms as metal and cables covered it like a set of strings.

"He he, hello doctor." He chuckled. "Problems solved."

"Oh sweet lord." he muttered in fear. "S-S-Slime!"

"Oh you wound me." He pouted before zapping him. "And here I thought you knew old George well~"

"Ahhh!" he screamed spasming from the shock before pushing himself using the wall and towards the nearest door before spotting a big red button. "G-G-Gotta warn the station."

The slime stretched its arms out and grabbed Vladimir's arm. "Aw, come back! I need to release some blue balls in your ass!"

"Get away you slimy freak!" He yelled before getting sent flying into the goo covered slime man as the dick rubbed against his face.

"Vladimir, I'm going to make your ass mine!" He grinned while pulling his pants down and positioned his anus towards the tip of his electrified dick. "This is gonna sting."

He cried out as the dick went right into his anus and caused him to get zapped a lot. "AHHH!"

"Oooh! Nice and tight! Just what I was looking for."

"AHHH!" He cried out while feeling very warm as the dick went through his entire body and started to both shock him and vibrate like a turbine in a helicopter. 'Curse this slime!'

"Mmmm, I can't wait to fill you with my cum! Your ass is gonna be flooded all over!"

"Ah!" He cried out as his skin started to turn a pure pink color. "AH AH AH AH AH!"

"Ooh! You just got tighter!" Grunted the slime moving in and out with two tendrils forming which stretched out and started moving into the man's clothes and poked at his nipples.

"AHHH!" Vladimir cried out as he started to moan louder as he started to get covered in electricity and his dick began the size of a telephone pole. "AHHH!"

"I might just have to use you as my own personal cumbucket too!" George yelled out as he started to pour large amounts of his slime into the newly made slime before they started to fuse into a dark amber colored slime with two large cocks the size of a giant squid and was covered in electricity and plasma.

"Ah! Oh! Yes! Harder! Harder!"

"I'm gonna cum!"

"Ahhh!" He cried out while they got bigger until they became the size of the entire hallway. "Ah...ah….oh….yes...I feel so good."

Back with Greg, he was groaning while scratching at his groin.

"Ugh! Where is Helen?!" He snapped in anger. "She should've been back by now and I feel like I'm going to explode!"

"Oh Greg~"

He blinked while seeing Helen near the door. "Oh Helen! How did the data terminal turn out?"

"It's working smoothly dear." She said while smiling. "And since you look so stressed out lately, I decided to ask Adriana to assist us tonight."

"Um, can I ask why?" he asked nervously. 'Why did she bring her up out of nowhere? Did she find out?!'

"Hi." Said Adriana with a giggle. "I came because you told Helen that you always wanted a threesome~"

"W-What?"

Both girls giggled while moving closer to Greg. "Come on, let's have a good time~"

Greg looked at them confusion while sporting a bulge, but something felt off. He then felt the heat increases and decrease for a brief moment as the girls moved on either side of his shoulders. He saw them seemingly sweat and moved a hand near his back pocket which had a gun. "Um, why don't we take this to the bedroom? You two go first."

"Mmmm sure." Both said at once. "Anything for you sexy~"

He let them go ahead of him while seeing steam come off their heads. 'Weird.'

As this was happening, Freig was busy training with some kickboxing in the gym as she kept on kicking a dummy.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! AH!" she cried causing a sweat while panting. "Stupid Tex, he's an idiot. Especially when he's a stuck in the mud, ugh! I wish he didn't think of me as a rookie!" she hit the dummy hard enough to make it float and took a deep breath.

As the dummy was floating around, a strange goo started coming from the front door as several masses of color oozed out of the edges.

"Stupid Tex, I'll show him just what I can do later on." She grumbled while wiping away the sweat. "I'll show him! I'm the better fighter! And I'm not an idiot!"

The ooze slowly moved away as the door began to fuse with it and fell apart into tiny pieces.

The woman turned and went wide eyed seeing the mass of colors. "Oh my god!"

The goo then started to form several slime women and men who were covered from head to toe with metal body suits with several tentacles of organic metal around the ass, cock and breasts of each as they had a mask which covered their eyes.

"Hey!"

"Want to party?"

"We can have a bondage party sexy~"

"Slime!" she cried out before turning and ran to the opposite entrance as they all rushed towards her. But that was when she saw them absorbing the metal to add to their suits as she closed the door quickly and ran. 'Shit! I need a flamethrower or some kind of top secret slime killer!' she spotted a red button and rushed over before hitting it.

A loud blaring sound went out that resonated through the whole station.

SLIME ALERT! SLIME ALERT! SLIMES HAVE BEEN DETECTED IN THE STATION! ALL STAFF PREPARE FOR CONTAINMENT BREACH!

However, due to the data terminal getting corrupted data from the steam and ice, it could only transmit the data to several parts of the area, but at a very low decibel that most humans can't hear.

"I don't know how they got on, but they're not sticking around!" Freig said while running away to the armory. "TEX!"

Said man was rushing to get a flamethrower while hearing the sound since the armory managed to get the message clear, if not even then the red lights flashing would have been clear enough. "Damn slimes, this was for mother russia."

However, the only people that didn't hear the alarm was Greg and Ya-Ling, who was in the shower at the moment.

"Ah, man this is just what I need after dealing with those damn wires." She sighed while washing her hair. "And George is a real idiot, I hope he can endure a month with no sex….even if I can't."

She moved to scrub her legs next while unaware of a yellow spot slithering under the doorframe. "Sigh, I wish I could feel good." Ya-Ling sighed. "Maybe I should've drank that water?"

The yellow spot moved under the frame before moving into the shower and started to suck up the water while getting bigger.

"Maybe I should go easy and just let George have a go, keeping the sex between us away can't be good for anyone." She muttered before noticing that something was rising up under her and made it feel like a inflatable fun house. "Huh? Did they invent growing chairs in the bathrooms? Oh great! That's not going….WHAT THE FUCK?!" She yelled out while seeing the yellow blob under her.

"Hi there!"

"What the fuck?! A slime….wait who are you?!" she cried grabbing her towel and scrambled out of the shower. Only for the slime to grab her and pulled her back in.

"Aw! Come on, sit down and relax~" the slime said while turning into a woman with a ass the size of a large cow and a J cup chest. "I just want to fuse with you~"

"Get away!" She cried out while getting pulled into the shower as the slime got bigger and bigger.

"Don't worry~ My queen's will make you a general for all of slime kind~"

Ya-Ling gasped before getting pulled into the slime by her legs. "No! Help! George!"

"He's not here." The smile giggled as the girl started to become a pink color. "He's busy fucking another guy~ But after we fuse we can fuck him till he drops~ He he~"

Ya-Ling groaned as her chest became a massive M cup chest as her legs and ass fused with the slime before they became a two headed dark purple slime with a T cup chest and an ass the size of two double decker busses, and they were still growing as the water flowed down their body.

"So want to get more slime into the pipes my sister?"

Ya-Ling let out a moan feeling a weird sensation travel through her body. "Oh...I need to make more slimes~"

"Good idea." The other head said before their nipples started to lactate tiny droplets of slime which began to go into the pipes and drain. "Now, lets keep this up and then get George~"

She nodded while lactating more slimes into the drain as the water began to regenerate their body from the decrease in mass.

(Elsewhere)

"TEX!" Yelled Freig while bursting into the armory. "WE HAVE A BIG PROBLEM!"

"Hold it!" He yelled holding the flamethrower up to her with the flame lit.

"Hey! I'm not a slime you idiot!"

"I can't take that chance." he glared. "They managed to sneak on here and look like us, so for all I know you're like them."

"You idiot!" She snapped. "I'm not a slime you tiny cock russian!"

He blinked as only the real Freig would know his cock size, since she walked in on him on the first day on the _US/USSR Gaia_. He lowered the weapon and glared. "Alright you're real, but if we survive this I'm making you do push ups until your arms break rookie."

"We won't be doing anything! Look! The slimes are here and THEY ARE COVERED IN METAL! FUCKING METAL SUITS!"

"That's impossible! Sure they can shift their forms around and grow, but they've never gone and merged with metal before."

"WELL THEY DID!" Freig snapped while blocking the entrance with some boxes. "Tex! We need to get OUT OF HERE!"

"Not until the captain orders us."

"LIKE HELL I'M GOING TO WAIT FOR THAT TWO TIMING IDIOT! I WANT TO FUCKING LIVE!"

"Is that going against orders I'm hearing from you?"

She grabbed his shoulders. "Look! I want to get out of here WITHOUT turning into a slime! And I need your help! You must know about the super weapons here on the fucking ship that can HELP us!"

"That's classified information that I pay no attention to, for mother russia."

"SCREW RUSSIA! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Bite your tongue!" he grabbed her by the neck and pulled her back while squeezing. "To insult our motherland is insulting our reason for being here!"

"Gah!" She cried out before seeing yellow goo dripping from the pipes. "AHHH! IT'S HERE!"

He turned and raised the flamethrower before blasting at the goo.

FISSS!

"AHHHH HOT HOT HOT!" Screamed a tiny slime with a large fox sized dick as the flames covered it. "OH THE PAIN!"

"Run!" yelled Tex dropping Freig as he turned the heat up. "This is for mother russia!" He yelled while melting the slime into a steaming cloud of gas, as more started to ooze out. "Rookie! Get to Lab-13.2! The cure is being developed in there!"

"Cure?! When were you gonna tell me this!"

"No time to explain! Hurry! The fate of mankind is on your weak shoulders!" he yelled as the slime started to absorb the metal around it and caused it to combust into hot flames.

"Time to heat up this place~!"

"Burn you slime bastard!" Tex yelled as Freig ran out of the room with the slime moving closer to the veteran with a grin.

"Time to make your heart extra toasty~" it said before grabbing the flamethrower and absorbed it into its body. "Burp, yum thanks for the meal~"

"No! I won't be a slime this day!" he yelled before grabbing another one and let it all out full blast.

Only for the slime to eat the flames and ate Tex in the process. "Yum! Ok, once your a slime, lets eat more flames! Ok big boy~?"

"Ahhh!" He screamed while his body started to turn a bright pink color and his dick became the size of a pine tree. "No! I won't become a slime!"

"Too late~" The slime giggled as they fused into a pinkish yellow slime with two large cocks the size of a evergreen and had armor all over its body as flames come from their mouths and eyes. "Now let's explode this stuff and eat the flames my lovely Texy~!"

(Elsewhere on the space station)

Greg screamed while the emergency doors closed up one after the other behind him.

"What's wrong dear?" Asked Helen while Adriana licked her lips. "Don't you want to fuck us?"

"It's not that, I'm just scared from the doors closing all of a sudden."

"Oh Greg." Adriana giggled. "You're so sexy when scared."

'I'm also scared of what the heck is going on with these two. It's obvious Helen knows, but why is she so willing?' he thought as Adriana moved closer to him and pulled his pants down. 'Cold!'

"Let's start~ I will suck the tip and Helen will give you a taste of her nipples."

Greg blinked since Helen had a very tiny chest and well...she was sensitive about it. "Hang on a sec, what did you say?"

"She will let you suck her nipples." She smiled as Helen undid her shirt.

"Why would she do that if she was sensitive about her chest?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Helen gulped and Adriana grabbed his legs and pulled him to the ground as she pinned him down.

"Looks like we have to do this the hard way then." She said as they turned into their original forms as steam began to cover the room. "Oh Helen, let's get out king ready for fusion~"

"Ok sister!" She giggled while Greg went wide eyed and screamed in horror.

"SLIMES!"

"Queen slimes to be exact~" Adriana giggled as Helen placed her chest on his face and she placed her pussy on his dick. "And you have the honor of becoming a king slime. But only so we can fuse and reproduce new queens, but don't worry, you will only think of us and us alone as you fuck forever and ever~ He he he he~"

"He he he~" Helen giggled with a smile. "Enjoy my slimey milk~"

"Wait w-mmmm!" Greg cried out as he felt the hot goo entering his mouth as the cold slime goo started to freeze his dick. 'AHHH! WHY DID I MARRY AND GET A LOVER!?'

Both moaned while kissing each other, aka turning their head all the way around and stretching them, as more stream entered the room and started to corrode the walls and door.

'Is this cruel cruel karma?!' he thought while his body started to form white flames as ice began to form around his legs. 'Please! Let me die and go to hell! Anything but being a slime!'

"Mmm~"

"Oh ah mmm~"

Greg groaned as he started to turn a reddish white color and his cock began to grow to the size of a bridge with his arms bursting into flames and his legs freezing the floor with his goo like skin freezing into hard magma like protrusions that went around his waist and stomach.

Helen and Adriana pulled back and giggled.

"Ready to fuse sister?" Asked Adriana.

"Not yet, I want him to fuck us first. I'm very horny."

Greg moaned while looking over his body with wide eyes. "MMMM!" he then felt his dick splitting in two and saw them stretching into their holes on their own accord.

"Ah~!"

"Dear!" Hellen moaned. "Oh dear! Fuck me!"

'Oh god! I'm a slime! And have two dicks!' Greg thought in terror as the girls moaned and caused him to get more slime into his body. 'Oh! This is so evil!'

"Greg~"

"Dear~"

"Give us new daughters~!"

He groaned since the insides felt snug and wet and felt like they were sucking him in deeper. He then felt his body producing stream that melted the walls and floors as the lights became goo like.

"AH!" Both girls moaned while feeling the dicks vibrating so fast it was like they were all jello for a long time. "GREG/DEAR!"

"Ah fuck!" He yelled as the dicks moved faster and faster in the slits. "I'm about to cum!" 'This fast!? H-HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!?'

Helen and Ardiana moaned as the hot and cold sperm entered their pussies and caused them to either melt or freeze. "GREG/DEAR! POUR THE NEXT LINE OF QUEENS INSIDE OUR PUSSIES!"

"AHHHH! YOU BITCHES!" He yelled out as the walls turned into a gelatinous goo that started to fuse with them like glue.

The queen slimes moaned as they started to fuse into a massive white, blue and orange slime with a ZZ cup chest, an ass the size of fifty football fields and four cocks the size of limousines. They formed two large crowns made of ice and magma as their body became covered in solid magma and hard ice as steam came out of their nipples.

"Oh yes." Helen moaned.

"The new queen slime is here~" Adriana moaned with a giggle.

"To populate the universe as the space slime queens and king!" Both said while laughing in extacy.

As for Greg, he was near their nipples as he sucked on the endless amounts of hot and cold goo that lactated from them without a care in the world. And one thing was in his mind.

The need to fuck.

Back with Freig, she was panicking as she couldn't find anything in the lab area that looked like a cure.

The problem was that she had NO idea what she was doing since she NEVER came to this place since it was heavily guarded by soldiers, that was until this entire event occured and turned everyone into a slime!

"Fuck! Where is it?!" she cursed while breaking stuff in her search for the miraculous cure for the slime threat. "I gotta find it or I'm dead! I'm not gonna turn into a walking fucking piece of jello!"

As she looked around, she noticed a large container, about the size of a hookah, on the table with a pinkish liquid in it and the label _Experimental Liquid Destroyer Prototype 1_ on the front in bold red marker.

"Yes!" she grinned grabbing it and sighing in relief. 'This must be it, the thing that's gonna make everyone of those slime bitches wish they stayed in the hole they crawled out of!"

That was when the lights flickered and a large green slime appeared from the vents.

"Hello~ Where's Ya-Ling? Me and Vladimir need to fuck her~" said the head slime while the lower one was moaning heavily.

"Oh my god." muttered Freig with a gulp before holding the container in front of her. "S-Stay back! I'll use this on you bitches."

"Ah!" Vladimir moaned. "More dick!"

"Are you sure? That might be just punch silly~"

"J-Just stay back!" she cried with a nervous sweat. "You bitches took everything! You don't deserve to live!"

"We are guys." Both deadpanned.

"Whatever!" she cried before throwing the container at them.

SMASH!

It hit Vladimir as the lower part screamed in horror as it began to melt and turn into a gas. "NOOOO! I JUST WANTED TO GET FUCKED!"

"Ha! How's that for ya you bastard!"

"George!"

"Vladimir! No!" George cried out as the lower half of him fell off and the pink liquid started to spread towards him. "AHH! MY QUEENS HELP!" He then went into the ventilation shaft as electricity shot all over the room and caused the computers to explode.

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

"It...it worked, it worked!" Freig cried out with a smile. "It really worked! Those nerds really did it! I need to get more…." she turned to a small label near the original position of the container and saw the following.

Due to having limited amounts of materials, Liquid Destroyer is put on hold until further notice. Do NOT destroy the container. P.S. this means you Freig.

"What?! You've gotta be kidding me!""NO!" She screamed in terror. "YOU NERDS!" she looked around and tried finding something of use. "Damn it! If I can't use the same stuff, I'll use something else!"

As she did this, she didn't notice that the metal coated slimes were coming her way, now completely covered in metal and oozing out goo that increased the size of the gimp suit like armor.

Freig looked at the destroyed computers and tried to find anything salvageable. "Come on! Come on! Just one bit of that stuff please!"

"Oh Freig~"

She paled in horror before turning around and saw the slimes. "N-No! Get away from me!" She backed away while seeing a hole on the floor that lead to the lower floors. She rushed towards it before jumping down.

(Down there)

Only to land in a greenhouse for experimental GMO's and other plant species for the recolonization of the earth, with her landing on a pile of leaves.

"Oh god, forget trying to kill them, I need to get to an escape pod!" She cursed before running through the green house. "Where is that exit!?"

As she ran, she didn't notice the yellow slimes oozing out from the sprinkler system and onto the local floral. Or the fact the plants twitched and seemed to slowly grow.

Frieg ran faster and faster as she could not find the exit, or the entrance for that matter as the plants seemed to be covering every nook and cranny of the massive football sized room. "Damn it! Where are the damn signs around here?"

Russle russle.

She panted while getting very tired from all the adrenaline in her body and sat near the base of a large redwood tree. "Stupid….slimes…"

Russel russle.

She didn't listen closely or noticed movement above her. "I need….to….survive…"

Russle russle.

She panted as the tree she was laying against was starting to ooze a blue sap like substance as the roots started to move and twitch slightly. "For...the motherland…"

That was when some goo landed in her head and went down her hair.

"Ew! Stupid sap!" she grimaced trying to wipe it away. But she noticed the sap was not an amber color and paled.

The tree moved as the roots grabbed her and the bark began to break and rotate in different areas.

Freig screamed in horror as the trunk formed a human face with shape teeth and goo oozing from the holes.

"Time for a gooing!"

"Ahhhhh!" She screamed as the roots went into her clothes and started to raise her up and towards the now opened mouth.

"NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM!"

"Let me go!" Freig screamed while flailing about as the roots started to wrap around her body and made started leaking goo onto her skin. "Ahh! Mother of god! Save me!"

"EATING TIME!" The goo tree laughed.

"I'll burn you to a crisp you plant freak!" She yelled in fear before entering the mouth and got swallowed whole.

"BURP!" The mouth said before the bark closed and started to fuse back together like it was nothing.

(Ten minutes later)

The tree's trunk, now looking bloated and ready to burst, shook and groaned as the leaves started to die off and land on the ground.

Creak...BOOM!

Ooze and bark went flying everywhere as the entire tree began to wilt near the outside of the now made hole.

That was when a tall green and blue slime with long leaf like hair that went down to her bus sized ass and a massive U cup chest as leaves and bark started to fuse with her arms, legs and stomach to make armor that began to sprout flowers and roots that began to enter the soil. The slime them looked around as her stomach began to grow. "Mmm, for the motherland of the queens~! Time to make the plants for our new homes~"

(Timeskip)

It has been three years of hard labor as the slimes slowly but surely converted the _US/USSR Gaia_ into a large mass of metal, plant life and goo with protective spikes and a hard shell surrounding the station as the rings around it became part of its shell as thrusters.

And the slime queens Adriana and Helen were calling a meeting with the entire crew of smiles as they were getting fucked by Greg's cocks in the control room.

"Ah!" Helen moaned. "Today, we embarked for the stars! Ah! Adriana, tell them about the colonization plan, ah!"

"We, ah! Are going to go out, and find other, ooh! Planets to make ours!"

"And with Freig and Ya-Ling's help, we can produce more adaptive slimes to roam the universe, ah, and ah! Bring our lustful way of life to every living thing in on these ah planets!" She moaned as the slimes cheered loudly. "But for us! Ah! We shall be forced to land on Mars! AH!"

All of them cheered while in the middle of their own orgy.

"But soon." Adriana moaned as Greg kept on cumming into the holes and getting goo in his mouth. "AHH! WE SHALL RULE THE COSMOS AS THE SLIME EMPIRE! OH YES MORE!"

All of the slimes cheered out while the camera panned away and looked at Earth where it looked like the colors seemingly made a smiling face that gave a wink.

And so the story of the destruction of earth is over….or is it? For you dear readers, maybe you can make a story yourself because for the eternal narrators, we are gooed up.


	14. Chapter 14

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 14

What if a regular boy got a change in luck in his school of delinquent monster girls?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We see a small meek looking teen with short blond hair, swirly glasses, and in a black high school uniform walking down the street while looking at the ground with a frown. 'Oh man, why did this have to happen to me? Why?'

"Hey punk." spoke a gruff voice making him look up and see a guy with two others on both sides of him, all looking like delinquents while he had red hair and a lip piercing. "Hand over your money."

"I-I don't have anymore money, some other delinquents stole it from me a block back." He said nervously as they began to approach him.

"Well, that's gonna be a problem because this here is a pay or pain street, you either pay us or we're gonna put you in pain."

"O-Oh no…." He said nervously as one of them grabbed him.

(Later)

"Make sure to bring money tomorrow dumbass or we'll really rough you up!" Shouted one of the delinquents at the groaning boy on the ground.

"Ow…" he winced while looking at the ground with a sigh as he tried to get back on his feet. 'Stupid new school, why did we have to move here anyway? And why did it have to be filled with THEIR kind?!' He thought as he began to limp towards his new school, his head clouded with thoughts about delinquents. 'They always pick on me, they made sure I had no friends at my last school, well not this time, I am not going to take it anymore!' He thought before inwardly deflating. 'Yeah right, like I'm actually going to do anything, I'm too weak.' He thought with a sigh as he kept limping towards school.

(Inside)

He looked around the halls while walking down one towards a classroom. 'Ok, so far so good. Maybe I can get through this morning no problem if I don't run into any-'

"Well well well, what do we have here, it seems the runt finally decided to show up!" Called a voice behind him, making him pale.

"Took him long too, I was starting to get bored." Snickered another one making the boy gulp and stand straight.

"Hey, we're talking to you!" Shouted a figure behind him before he was grabbed by his shirt and turned around to come face to face with a girl with red bunny ears with several piercings in it, she had large paws and a tail and she wore a leather jacket and leather mini skirt.

"H-H-Hey there ladies." He greeted with a stutter and cold sweat. "G-Good to see you."

"Zip it wimp, what the hell is wrong with you, are you too good to look at us when we're talking to you, huh?!" She scowled while getting picked up off the ground as one girl beside her with black hair and jackal ears snickered while she wore a white shirt and plaid skirt with piercings in her nose.

"Hey boss, maybe he's trying to act tough today."

"Oh yeah? Well, maybe we should take care of him, we don't want our favorite pastime to get a spine, do we girls?"

"No!" Cried out several other girls, all in similar attire and outwardly different than the first behind the rabbit girl as the boy panicked.

"N-N-N-No! I swear it's not like that! I'd never try something against you! Honest!" he pleaded.

"Yeah, you say that, but how do I know your telling the truth? I think a few bruises might really get the lesson across." She said as she cracked her paws.

The boy went wide eyed before closing his eyes.

(Later)

He found himself with bruises and looked torn up a little while outside eating from his bento under a tree away from the school. "This sucks."

"Hey, what you got there?" Called a voice in the tree, making him groan. "I want some, gimme gimme!"

"Saki, please, you always take my bento, I just want to finish a meal for once!"

"Gimme!" Cried the voice as several tentacles came down from the tree and tried to grab the bento. "Gimme the food!"

"No!" He cried as he looked up to see a girl with green hair that covered her eyes, she had a long sweater on with her bottom half being a large mass of orange tentacles.

"Are you refusing me lunch? You know I demand tribute for letting you sit under my tree!"

"I only sit here because everywhere else is claimed by the other delinquents and they always beat me up!" He frowned while moving away from the tentacles making the girl frown and move them back.

"Alright, but since you refused to pay tribute, I won't tell you the big news that's going down today."

"Huh? Is there going to be another riot over turf again?" He groaned as he rubbed his back. "I still have stitches from the last one!"

"Ah ah ah, my payment first or no info~." She called with an evil grin.

He frowned at her and looked at his bento before sighing and held it out. "Fine."

"Yes!" She cried as she grabbed the meal. "I knew you were good for something!"

"Yeah yeah, now can you give me the big news?"

She bit into some of the rice balls with a hum. "Alright, here it is. Apparently one of the big girls wants my spot to be part of their territory."

"What?!"

"They even offered me some good cash in exchange for it too."

"No, you can't! This is the only place I can spend lunch without getting beat up or picked on….besides you, but you only take my food." He groaned as she rolled her eyes.

"Well it's too late, especially since the girl is already here." She pointed behind the boy before he felt a hand on his shoulder making him stiffen.

"Hey, what are you doing on my terf?" Frowned a girl taller than him with two small horns on her head, red skin, and wore a rolled up white blouse with the top open to show her cleavage with a black skirt that showed her legs with no footwear while she also had a lip piercing.

"Um, I was e-eating my lunch?" He said nervously.

"No you're not, I'm eating yours." Saki said as she ate a piece of hotdog.

"Well, if you're done you can get lost, or else I'm going to get to add another idiot to my body count." She said as she cracked her knuckles.

The boy paled and quickly nodded with a bow before running off while tripping and landed on his face with a groan before he resumed running. 'Damn it, I just lost the last safe place in this hellhole, I'm not going to survive the day!'

(Later)

'This place smells, but it might work.' He thought while in the boy's bathroom, which was surprising considering the whole school was made purely for girls, at least until he got there. Long story short, it was made for monstergirls, but...it was far from the dream a boy like this fellow would enjoy. Oh! We also forgot to mention his name was Akio.

"Why didn't they tell me this was a delinquent school… I should have known something was fishy when this place looked like a bomb hit it…" He muttered with a frown. 'If I had a weapon or new martial arts this wouldn't be a problem, then I'd show them!...or just get my ass kicked when they got their friends together.'

He pulled out a small book from his bag and started jotting down some doodles. 'Might as well draw while I wait here.' He thought before he started to hear the door open. 'Crap, who is that, is someone looking for me?!'

"Huh, so this is what this room is like, stinks." Remarked a gruff girl's voice while walking in making Akio hold his breath with the girl going to the sink before hearing it turn on. "At least those bitches aren't here….maybe I should make this my territory, it's not like there's any guys here except for that wimp, that bitch can use the woman's shitter." She chuckled as Akio gulped nervously.

'Please just hurry up and finish.' He thought while noticing his pencil slipping making him go wide eyed as time seemed to slow down with the pencil falling down before hitting the floor. 'Oh shit!'

"Huh?" The girl perked up before Aiko heard what sounded like hissing. "What? Someone's in the stalls?"

'Crap!' He thought before hearing the stall next to him get smashed open.

"Who's in here?!" He heard her cry as she looked in the empty stall before turning to the one he was in. "I said answer, is it that punk ass male that transfer here?"

"N-No no, me not him." He spoke up in his best girl's voice while sweating nervously.

"Eh? What the hell, then who's in there, this is the boys room!" She shouted with a frown.

'Did she just buy it?!' He thought before clearing his throat. "I am….Audria!"

"Audria? What the fuck kinda name is that?" She asked moving in front of the stall with another hiss. "And how come I've never heard of you?"

"Um… I keep to myself?" He said in the female voice before she began to punch the door. He jumped seeing a red and black claw go through before it grabbed the door and ripped it off, showing him a girl with short goat ears, an arm that was red and black with a dragon's head on the shoulder, a white and green arm with a goat's head, long legs with goat hooves, a purple snake tail that was hissing while she was wearing a black school girl uniform on her torso with the red ribbon wrapped around her neck like a scar. 'Shit! A chimaera!'

"We knew someone was in….hey, you aren't a girl, you're that bitch male!" She hissed with a frown as she reached out and grabbed the front of his shirt with a frown. "So, trying to sneak a peep on me?"

"W-W-Wait! It's not like that!" He cried nervously. "I-I just wanted to be alone, and this is the boys room so I thought no one would come in…" He said nervously as she glared at him.

"Well we did, and it's not the boys room anymore, it's my turf now!" She picked him up while the snake tail hissed. "Hmm, good point, why kick his ass here when I've got a better idea for him?"

"I-Is it to let me go?" He asked nervously as she gave him a fanged grin that gave him a bad feeling.

(Later)

"Ahhhhh!" He screamed running down the courtyard with the toilet on his head and wrapped up in toilet paper while numerous other monster girls looked out the window and saw this.

"Hey, the idiots on the run, it looks like he lost a fight with a shitter!" Laughed one girl who had short pink hair, and a face mask with a picture of a crab on it on along with a white jacket and red shirt, her hands were two large lobster claws with her lower body being that of a large crabs.

"Oh man, this is SO going on my website." Snickered one girl with pale skin, long black hair, sharp teeth, and a lone red eye while holding her phone up to record it while wearing an overly big black leather jacket that hung on her shoulders with part of her hair shaved down and having a black sports bra on clear as day. She also had several other eyes coming from her back which were attached to black tentacles.

"He better not shit on the ground, I don't want to slide through it because of him." frowned a girl with long green hair and two large horns, fins on the side of her face, large dragon like talons for hands and a long sharp scaly tail for legs, she wore a torn tight black shirt that showed off most of her breasts, revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra and a grey school skirt around her waist and on her back was a large pipe tied with a rope to keep it from falling off.

Akio kept running before crashing into the school gate which broke the toilet as he fell on his back and sighed with relief since it wasn't filled, but he could still hear the laughter from the girls making him groan and close his eyes. 'Please tell me the day is almost over.' He thought before hearing the school bell. 'Finally, the days over and everyone's leaving...oh crap.' He thought as the ground began to shake. 'I have to get to high ground, the horde is coming!' He thought as he looked behind him to see the doors of the school get knocked off as all the delinquents began to run towards the front gate, where he was lying on the ground.

"Out of the way!" roared several of them with bloodlust making Akio rush to rip the paper off.

"Gotta get to safety!" he muttered and tore frantically, but just when he could move, the crowd swamped him and he started getting trampled on. "Ow! Ouch, hey, s-stop it!"

"Move outta the way yah freak!" Cried one as he was punched in the face as the girls ran over him.

"Beat it!" Yelled another when he felt a foot step on his back.

"Ow!" He groaned as he was stepped on, kicked, punched and hurt in every way possible until the last girl ran out of the gate, leaving him on the ground. "Ow….."

(Later)

"Ugh! This sucks!" He groaned dragging himself down the road with a frown while hearing a pop in his back making him wince. "Another shitty day at my shitty school full of shitty delinquents! What did I do to deserve this?" He groaned as he kept limping forward, unaware of the figure walking towards him who had their face buried in a book. He looked down with a groan and kept going before the two bumped, causing the person to fall back and him frown. "Watch where you're going! I'm walking here!"

"Oof!" They let out while frowning. "Hey so was I."

"Well maybe if you didn't look at a stupid book you would have noticed." He snapped while feeling all his pent up anger from the day come out making him kick the book and scowl. "Just who the hell are you?"

"My names Maria, and I'm a witch in training!" She shouted as the figure was shown to be a small girl with long purple hair under a large witch hat, a small black dress and curly shoes with a broom following her from behind. "I am a very powerful monster girl so apologize!"

"Powerful? Tch, yeah right." He scoffed while she got up. "I've had to deal with worst girls every day, but you? You're a half pint."

"Hey, I am not a shrimp who's never ever going to grow, take it back!" She cried with a frown. "And I am way worse than any stupid human girl you know!"

"Who said they were human? They're some of the meanest, roughest, toughest, and biggest pains in my ass." He grumbled before walking by her with his hands in his pockets. "You couldn't scare a dog if you tried."

"I could too! And you watch yourself or...or…. I'll curse you!" She cried as she grabbed her broom.

"Go right ahead, not like my life could get any worse." He waved off while he kept walking.

"Fine, you asked for it!" She cried as she began to wave her broom. 'What should I do to him….he said he hated those mean monster girls, right?' She grinned as the broom glowed. 'Then I'll make sure they're always around him!' She thought as the tip began to glow before a ball of energy began to form. "Hocus apocus! I curse yoooouuuu!" She cried before shooting it at him.

He turned and went wide eyed briefly, but when it hit him, it went out with a poof with him blinking and not feeling any different. "Huh, I didn't feel anything. See? Nothing."

"Huh?! But I know I did it, right, just give it some time!" She cried as she glared at him. 'I know it worked...I guess it's slow acting maybe?'

"Well, I gotta go, later kid." he turned and kept walking with Maria fuming and stamping her feet.

'I know I did it right! It should have worked right away! Why isn't anything happening?!' She thought, unaware that a black heart symbol began to appear on his chest underneath his shirt. 'I have a lot of studying to do, I will make him pay!'

(Later)

Akio was watching tv while having breakfast and dreading the day already. Not to mention his chest had been itching all night and he didn't know why. He set the plate down while sighing just as he saw his mom walking by.

"Sorry I have to be quick Akio, my boss needs me at the office as soon as possible, behave at school."

"Alright, I will." He said with an eye roll as she left the house. 'Me behave, yeah, of course I will, it's the monsters at school she should be worried about.' He ate his egg while grumbling under his breath. "If I could just ditch I would, but then she'd find out."

He finished his eggs and got up with a groan as he grabbed his bag. "Time for another day in hell…" He headed out of the house and locked it before going down the road and pondering on ways to handle the girls. 'Maybe they'll leave me alone if they thought yesterday was so funny, or at least leave me alone for a little bit.'

As he began to reach the school he saw several girls in the front entrance smoking and groaned. 'Damn it, I guess I'll have to go through the back…' He turned to start walking around the side, but sadly for him one of them spotted him.

"Hey, it's the loser with the toilet from yesterday!" Laughed one who had monkey ears, a long tail with a gold band on the end and monkey paws on her feet, she had several sharp canines and wild red hair, she was wearing a black top with a laughing face on it and white short shorts.

Akio stiffened up while turning his head with a gulp while seeing some of them start walking towards him. 'And here we go again.'

"So, you think you're pretty funny, don't you?" Asked one with a grin as they stared at him. "Hey, make us laugh."

"Um, I-I'm not really that funny, sorry, I'm just trying to get into school." He said quietly.

"She said make us laugh." Frowned one who took a puff from her cigarette and blew the smoke in his face. "What, do you think you're too good to make us laugh, that we aren't worth your time?"

He coughed from the smoke and looked at them while shaking his head. "I-It's not, cough! That."

"Then make us l-" One girl started before her eyes widened along with the others when they looked closer at Akio while the symbol on his chest lightly glowed under his clothes briefly.

"L-look, I'm sorry but I can't, I have to go to class now." He said nervously. 'Alright, time to try to leave before they beat me up!'

The monkey looking girl shook her head before stepping back with a look of realization. "Uh, right, you're right, we're holding you up, sorry about that."

"Huh?" He got out while seeing them back up immediately and make a path to the school. "Um….thank you?"

"It's no problem, I'll see you later." She said with a faint blush as he began to walk towards the school.

"Bye Akio-kun." spoke the other girls together making him do a double take looking back at them as they waved before he turned and kept going with befuddlement.

'Did...they just let me go?' He thought in shock as he entered the school. 'That never happened before, are they sick or something….or maybe it's a trap!' He thought as he tried to rationalize what had just happened.

While he went down the hall to class, he saw other girls either smoking or talking before noticing, but the weird thing is when he passed them their usual expressions of annoyance or anger seemed to change and watched him go with a few blushing. He could even swore he saw some smile, and not like the sadistic kind, but the real happy kind.

"Morning Akio-kun." Called one girl with one eye and with a tiger striped tank top with thigh high jean shorts with a wave and short brown hair.

"Um, morning." He greeted casually while he kept walking.

'He greeted me back!' She thought happily.

'Oh god, is this some kind of prank, are they all going to kill me later?! What is going on?!' He thought while reaching his class and opened the door before going to his desk with his head down. 'Maybe if I don't look any in the eye, they won't pay attention.' He thought as he sat down as some girls in the room began to notice him and stare at him. 'This is almost worse from when they attacked me, at least they were predictable back then!'

"Hey, does Akio look...different?" One girl whispered to another.

"I don't know, but there's something off about him today."

"Yeah, for some reason he doesn't seem like that big a loser today."

'Please stop talking about me!' He thought while noticing other girls look in the room and others start taking their seats, which was rare since most usually just skipped class and he swore he felt more eyes on him. 'I pray I can get some notes jotted down without getting them torn up.'

The door began to open and the class quieted down as a tall and busty Apothis entered the room wearing a white colored blouse and black skirt around her waist with her hair up in a bun as she was busy looking at some notes. "Ok Akio, today I'm going to teach you the history of the wild we-...wait, there are other students here today?!" She said as she looked up to see her class almost full. "Um...ok, I'll be teaching the whole class about the history of the wild west."

'Damn, that was the only good part of the day, getting almost private lessons from the teachers, it was the one break from delinquents!' He thought with an inward groan while the teacher cleared her throat.

'This is new, the girls hardly ever stick around.' she thought before opening her book. "Alright, since I have a full class today, please try to pay close attention if you wish to get a high grade on the test coming up. Now, please open your books to page-"

"Sensei!" One girl raised her arm. "We don't have any books."

"And why not?"

"We used them for a bonfire, duh."

"Really? Ugh, that means more paperwork. Fine...Akio, I know you have a book, how about you and the girls around you get closer and share it and they can tell the others what it says, ok?"

"Um, but sensei-" He tried to say before the girls around him scooted in closer to look at the book while he swore he could feel their breath and bodies against him making him blush. 'This is a bad idea!'

"Good, now, the wild west was first settled in-." The teacher started before one of the girls who wasn't by Akio growled. "Is there a problem?"

"Yeah! I want to read the book too, can I get close to Akio too?"

The teacher sighed. "You can try, but it'll be a tight squeeze."

The girl grinned and moved over to the front of Akio to look at the book while not noticing her breasts resting on the desk, but the boy did making his blush increase seeing her cleavage.

"Alright, does anyone else have any complaints?"

"We wanna move too." Spoke up a few more.

The teacher facepalmed. "Look, if you all wanna take this serious, then I'm sure you can get the notes from others AFTER class, so just sit and wait for now." She said with a frown. 'I swear these girls are going to be the death of me.'

'Party pooper.' The other girl thought as they glanced at Akio.

"Alright, now back to the wild west." She said as she picked up her book.

Akio himself tried to listen and follow along with the teacher, but considering he could feel a few sets of breasts on his back made it hard to keep from wondering about them, which just made the blush worse which one of the girls noticed.

'It seems he likes my breast, good to know~.' Thought a few with grins as they began to push more on his back.

"Bwah!" He let out from shock while standing up making the teacher turn.

"Is something wrong Akio?" She raised an eyebrow making him pale and break out in a sweat.

"Um...n-no sensei." He shook his head before sitting back down and heard some of them giggle. 'Oh god, now they're gonna try and tease me and make me out to be a pervert! I should've seen it coming.'

'That's pretty sweet of him to cover for us like that.' One of them thought as she pressed her breasts against one of his arms.

The teacher raised an eyebrow and went back to the lesson. 'I'll stay quiet unless they try something more risque.'

(Later)

The bell rang showing the end of class making Akio sigh in relief while the teacher turned to the class.

"Remember, if you didn't get a chance to make notes, ask someone who did or heard enough to go from." She said as they nodded and looked at Akio. "Also, remember to read the pages from the book…. Though I guess only Akio has that, doesn't he?"

"Akio-kun, can you help me take notes? I'd just forget them later." Smiled one girl before other girls started to speak up the same request at the same time surrounding his desk.

"I-I guess so, m-maybe later?" He said nervously, wanting to say no but afraid of what they'd do to him if he did.

That made them beam with smiles while he got up and tried to move through the crowd to the door.

"I-I gotta get to class now, bye."

"Wait, I'll walk you to class!" Called one as he ran out of the room.

'What's going on?!' He thought in shock while running by other girls who stopped and stared at him. 'Why were they being so nice? None of them even made fun of me! They just stuck by the whole lesson and seemed to be happy? Were they trying to tease me with their bodies?'

He was so caught up in his thoughts he failed to see the oni from yesterday rounding the corner until he found himself crashing into her chest making it jiggle before falling back with a wince. "Oof!"

"Hey, watch i- Akio?" She said as she stopped mid sentence before grinning.

He looked up and paled. 'Crap! I just ran smack dab into her rack!' he saw her reach down towards him and expected to get choked or punched, but he didn't feel any pain. He opened his eye and saw her hand near him.

"Need a hand?"

"Um….yeah...sorry about running into you." He said hesitantly as he took her hand. "I-I'll just go, I have to get to class." He said as she helped him up.

"Well why the rush?" She asked as she kept her grip on his hand.

"B-Because if I don't I'll be late." He gulped while seeing her put her other hand on his shoulder. "L-Look, I don't have any money on me today."

"Huh? Money….wait, are you saying you wanted to take me somewhere but can't since you don't have money?" She smirked with a blush making his eyes widen. "You sure know how to ask a girl out."

"N-N-N-Nani?!" He said in shock as she began to pull him closer to her. 'W-What the hell?! She thinks I want to take her on a date?!'

"Well I don't got any cash on me, but maybe we can ditch this place and stop by my place, I got some sake you'd love." She winked making him blush since his arm was rubbing against her chest.

He managed to take a gulp while some girls walked over from behind him and saw the position with frowns. "B-But I-"

"Hey! What do you think you're doing with Akio-kun?" Frowned one girl with cat ears, cat paws and tail, all colored blonde while she had a lollipop in her mouth with a loose white t-shirt and blue short shorts that hugged her ass while she had a scar across her cheek.

"For your information I was just about to take this hunk home with me and get him drunk for our first time~."

And like that, Akio popped a nosebleed while the other girls saw red with some slowly pulling out spiked bats, wooden planks, chains, and even knives.

"The fuck you are." scowled one girl walking through the crowd to show a tall girl with gray skin and small horns, but wore a red bikini top with huge breasts and sandals, with a white skirt that showed off her legs with short black hair and was holding a literal tree under one of her arms. "You got two options, drop the boy and leave, or we kick the shit out of you all across the hall."

"Ha, I doubt it, besides he wants to be with me, right Akio~?" She asked as she pushed his face against her breasts, pissing off the other girls.

"That's it! Get her!" Yelled one before the group ran at the oni with Akio going wide eyed and screamed before a huge dust cloud popped up with arms and legs and even tails being seen while the boy crawled away from it and ducked into a random room while closing the door with a pant.

"W-What the hell is happening right now?! First history class, now this, am I in some kind of fever dream or a twisted version of hell?" He muttered while hearing a crash and crawled away from the door before seeing he was in the art room. 'I should be safe here, no one comes in to use the supplies.' He thought with a sigh as he leaned against one of the closets. "Did all the girls go crazy, in less than twelve hours they went from trying to kill me to getting me drunk!"

He rubbed his head and chest while hearing the sounds of fighting die down and covered his mouth.

"Hey, where'd Akio-kun go?"

"I don't know, did one of you bitches steal him during the fight?!"

"No way, we're all here...maybe he ran away?"

"Way to go lard ass, you scared him off."

"Don't make me snap you like a twig! I'm gonna find him!" bellowed the tall girl before he heard stamping followed by feet running away from the art room.

'Phew, they didn't notice the door.' He thought before hearing the sound of a spray can and stiffened up since it was coming from inside the closet. 'What's that? Is someone inside here?'

"Huh, this one's empty too, damn, I really wanted to finish that graffiti." Said a females voice as the closet started to open.

'Crap, I have to hide!' He thought as he looked around before spotting several statues in a corner. 'Better than nothing!' He thought as he ran to them and tried to hide behind them. He heard footsteps made by high heels and held his breath.

"There should be at least one more around here, but where?"

'Just get the paint and leave!' He thought looking around and popped another nosebleed seeing a round ass bent over and looking around a trunk with a black thong being seen under a red skirt and saw a purple spade tipped tail.

"Come on, I know there's at least one left!" He heard her groan before the figure stood up, showing off a woman with purple horns, long purple hair and large breasts under a red button up shirt and a black tie. "Fuck! Now I can't finish my work!"

'Then leave so I can hide!' he thought while hearing her walk by the statues.

"Without another can my art is unfinished! Now I'll have to use regular paint." She groaned as she looked around before spotting it. "Seriously. Who puts paints by the statues?"

'Crap!' He thought hearing the steps move towards the statue as she crouched down and picked the can up. 'Don't notice me, don't notice me, don't notice me!'

"Pink paint...pink paint….ah, there it is...why is a statue holding it?" She said as she squinted.

'That's right, the lights are off, she can't see me very well!' He thought as she looked at him closely.

"Huh, this statue seems more bulky than the others." She remarked squinting her eyes before some light from the window peaked through and shined into the room which hit Akio's pants leg making her look down. "Hey wait a second!"

'Crap, time to run!' He thought before bolting towards the door.

"Hey, what the hell?!" She cried as she glared at him before her eyes widened a bit.

Akio grabbed the door and pulled it open and ran out while he could hear wings flapping behind him. 'Crap! She's chasing me!'

"Hey! Wait up!"

"S-Sorry! I have to get to class!" He cried as he looked around. 'At least everyone else isn't here.' He turned around the corner, but felt something wrap around his ankle making him trip and land on his face with a thump. "Ow…."

"Hey, I said to wait up!" Cried the girl from the art room as she turned the corner and landed right next to him. She reached down and rolled him over while seeing his eyes look like swirls. "You didn't listen so I had to try something hasty." She said as she held up a whip. "You know it's rude not to stop when people tell you too."

"Oooh…" He groaned while she started carrying him towards the art room. "H-hey, why are you taking me back there?" He groaned as they entered the room.

"Simple, because I need someone to look at my secret artwork since those bitches might ruin it and I want to get your opinion."

"O-ok, I think I can do that...but then I have to go to class."

"Good." She smiled while pulling him to the closet and opened it up before gesturing to a large graffiti picture on the wall which showed an image of herself, but naked and looking like she was tearing through people like paper. "What do you think?"

"I-It's….words can't begin to describe it." He said in a mixture of embarrassment and horror as he quickly covered his eyes.

"Really, it's that great?!" She asked with a huge grin. "I always thought the blood could have been brighter and it needed more purple, but if you think it's good enough then I can finally say it's done!"

"C-Cool, I have to go to class now." He said as he tried to go towards the door. He was yanked back though while seeing the succubus give a sultry grin.

"Not just yet, now that I've mastered graffiti art, I'm gonna need help with my next form of art, and you're perfect for it."

"W-What would that be?" He asked nervously, getting a bad feeling about what she was going to say next.

"Nude painting."

"W-What?!" he cried with a blush. 'Is that even a thing?!'

"The only question is whether to be the painter, or the painting." She remarked with a grin. "Which would you prefer~?"

"I-I uh...well… I have to go to class!" He cried as his nose began to bleed. He turn and bolted with the girl pouting and snapped her fingers.

"Tell me after school!" She called with a grin. "I'll be waiting~."

'Oh god, something really is wrong in this school!'

(Later)

Akio looked around as he held his bento and sat down on the side of the school with no one in sight making him sigh with relief. "Maybe I can calm my nerves and actually get to eat." He said as he picked up a piece of ham and began to eat.

"Akio, where are you?" He heard a voice call. "I want my lunch tribute!"

He looked around quickly before he started to eat the ham quickly. 'I gotta eat fast!'

"Come on, I know you're here somewhere, I'm hungry!" He heard her cry as the sound got closer and closer.

He managed to finish the ham and grabbed a rice ball before cramming it in his mouth and chewed faster. He coughed and had to hit his chest when it nearly went down the wrong hole.

"Akio? I think I hear you eating...you're eating without me you meanie?!" He heard her call before Saki came out from behind a corner and spotted him. "There you are…" She cried before stopping.

'Crap!' He thought seeing her frown and move over with her tentacles while seeing she had her own bento box in hand.

"Were you rushing through lunch? And without me?"

"Well excuse me for wanting to finish lunch for once." He muttered as she sat down right next to him. "Besides, I've had rough day and didn't feel like paying tribute."

"Well lucky for you I made a big bento." She smiled while opening it. "I don't know why, but I felt like making it extra large. If you rush to eat so much you'll get sick, green tea?"

"Huh? Oh, no thanks." He said cautiously as she held up a thermos. 'Why isn't she stealing my food, she does every day even on the rare occasion she brings food… this can't end well, I just know it.'

"Well want some of my food if you're still hungry then?"

"...are you...feeling alright?"

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I?" She asked as she tried to move closer to him. "Is it so bad to want to give you some of my food?"

"I've seen you fight three dozen girls at once just because their leader stole one of your rice balls before."

"Well that's because I'm not into sharing, unless it's with you Akio-kun." she smiled being right beside him with their hips touching.

"But….But you just said you wanted tribute!" He spoke up scooting away.

"Well, my tribute doesn't have to be food." She said as her tentacles grabbed him and pulled him back towards her. "I'm sure we can find other payment methods~."

He turned beet red at the implication before seeing her pick up an eggroll and held it in front of him.

"Say ahh."

"Wha-" He started before she pushed the eggroll into his open mouth.

"Now chew…. So, how is it, I made it myself." She asked with a smile.

He chewed the food and actually found it was good before gulping. "It's...actually nice."

"Well if you'd like we could do this again and I could make you some extra food so you don't go hungry."

"Really? That doesn't sound too bad….but what's the catch?" He asked as he began to frown. "You don't give anything away for free."

"Simple, for every bite you take, you have to give me a kiss." she smiled before puckering her lips making his eyes nearly bug out of his head.

"W-What!?"

"Yep, and I think it's time to collect on that first bite~." She said with a smile as she started to pull him towards her face.

Akio gawked seeing her plump lips getting closer and closer while feeling himself panic on the inside. 'Oh god, she's serious!'

"Well well well, it seems like I've found two love birds." Said a voice as they stopped and looked up to see the girl Saki had sold her territory to coming towards them.

"What do you want?" Asked Saki with a groan.

"Nothing much, except for you to give me back Akio-kun, now." Remarked the oni flexing her fingers. "Me and him were gonna ditch school to get wasted."

"Ha, yeah right, my Akio-kun would never do something like that!"

"YOUR Akio-kun?" the oni glared while Akio could feel the atmosphere grow thick. "Last I checked, this part of the school was on MY terf, the terf you sold me, and since Akio-kun is here, that means right now he's mine, so buzz off."

"Oh no you don't, I never agreed to that, and besides, he wants to stay here with me, right~?"

Akio saw both girls turn to him and opened his mouth to speak, but a fourth figure suddenly came falling down and made an impact in the ground making them turn and see it was the rabbit girl from yesterday dusting herself off.

"Now what's this I hear about you two deluding yourselves about MY Akio-kun?"

'Is everyone going crazy?!' He thought while Saki and the oni frowned.

"And just who died and said he was yours bunny bitch?"

"I say so, and besides, he would definitely pick a nice, soft, and cute bunny over a drunk oni and a greedy octopus." She said cockily. "Besides, as the top fighter around, I can keep him more safe than either of you sluts."

"Tch, best fighter? I could tear those ears of yours off with one hand." Scoffed the oni pulling out a pair of brass knuckles from her cleavage and slipped them on her hand.

"Yeah, what the hell do you mean? I may not be the best, but I can hold my own in a fight, now go away, we're eating/kissing." Frowned Saki while the rabbit girl raised an eyebrow and walked over before grabbing a rice ball and bit into it.

"Bleh!" She spit it out. "You call this food? I've had vending machine food that tastes better."

"You ate my food...and spit it out…" Saki said slowly as she let go of Akio and stood up, slightly waving from side to side.

'Crap, she's about to blow, I have to get out of here!' He thought scooting away before Saki glared at the rabbit girl with her tentacles rising up.

"You will pay….you will all pay!" She cried before lunging at the two as Akio ran as fast as he could away from the fight.

"Bring it!" laughed the rabbit girl swinging her paw as the oni lunged before it turned into a threeway brawl which Akio didn't turn to see as he ran over to the corner and ducked behind it.

'Please day, please end already!' he thought before he felt several eyes on him and turned to see the gazer girl from yesterday staring at him with all her eyes making him jump back and hold his chest while she had her camera.

"Sorry about that Akio-kun, I wanted to record you and the others without getting noticed."

"You were recording me?" He asked in confusion as she nodded her head. "Um….why?"

"To see what the other girl's weaknesses were and exploit them." she snickered darkly while two of the eyes moved over and looked him over. "Also to make sure if you got hurt I could have them kicked out by showing this to the police."

"I thought the police didn't come here anymore or deal with the school after the freshman riot?" He asked in confusion as he began to slowly move away from her.

"I could persuade them, I have juicy stuff on them." She smirked while the eyes followed him. "Since you're here, wanna help me get dirt on some of the other girls who have been giving you trouble? We could do it in the trees so they can't see us."

"Um… I'm good, but thank you." He chuckled nervously. "I'm going to go, the next class should be starting soon."

"If you need an extra set of eyes around to help, just call~" she grinned while giving what seemed like a wink with her regular eye.

"Ok, I'll keep that in mind." He said before turning and running towards the school. 'I just need to find an empty classroom and hide there until the final bell!'

The gazer recorded him going while blushing and licked her lips. 'I can add this to my Akio-kun collection later, but I'll need to make plenty of space on my computer for more.'

Akio looked around nervously as he ran down the hall. 'I need to be careful, if I run into any more girls I might be toast!' He skidded to a hall which was empty, but he could hear the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. 'Crap, I need to hide now!' He thought before spotting the mens room. 'I really hope that chimera isn't in there!'

He bolted in there and shut the door before hiding in the very last stall. 'Alright, this should do, even if I forgot to open the window.' He thought as he heard the footsteps get closer. 'I just need for them to pass the bathroom then I can get out of here.'

"Man, where'd Akio-kun get to?"

"I dunno, but I have a plan, after school I'll follow him home, that way I can know where he lives!"

"No way! I was gonna do that!"

"Well too bad for you, I'm gonna do it first!"

'How many girls are going to follow me home?!' He thought as he began to sweat nervously. That's when he heard the door open and felt a cold chill. 'Oh no, are they gonna try and search for me in here?'

"Ugh, what is wrong with everyone today, they're hogging the fucking mirrors in the bathroom trying to 'look good for Akio-kun!', who the hell even is that?!" Groaned a female voice while he covered his mouth.

'Wait, if she doesn't know me, then does that mean she's not gonna act weird if she saw me?' He thought as he heard her stop. 'Wait, is she going to stay here and use the mirror?'

"I swear my hair is starting to get split ends, maybe I should cut it down." Remarked the woman before he heard a lighter turn on followed by a sigh of relief. "God I need this."

'Sounds like she's a smoker.' He thought as he saw some smoke began to waft towards the ceiling. 'How long is she going to be here?'

"Wonder if I should just leave school early, all the girls are turning into weird bitches." She muttered as she looked in the mirror. "I swear if this is some kind of disease I am going to kick someones ass!"

'Disease?! Wait, that might be it! It happened out of nowhere and it never happened before, but why is it affecting only the girls here? Scratch that, the student girls and not teachers.' He thought as he leaned back a bit and accidentally hit the lever, making the toilet flush. 'Crap!'

"Huh? Is someone there?" Called the girl looking at the stalls. "Answer!"

"Um….nobody's here." He called nervously.

"The fuck there isn't." She frowned walking to the stall and banged on it. "Who's in there!"

"Um… Akio?" He called nervously.

"Akio? Wait a sec, you're the one everyone's been going nuts over!" She remarked before hitting on the door harder. "Alright talk! What the hell's up with that?"

"I don't know! Yesterday I was everyone's punching bag now things are being weird!" He groaned as she banged on the door again. "You might too if you keep that up!"

"Like hell I will, I'm not some kind of idiot that will go gaga for some loser!" She shouted before reeling her fist back before breaking the door down into pieces.

"Crap!" He cried as he tried to move away as she entered the saw it was a dark skinned girl with long blond hair with what looked like white lipstick on and wore a seal hat around her neck while the rest of her body was dark skinned down to her thighs which showed tight blue jeans in the shape of a large seal tail with a zipper on the front of them.

"Now tell me what you did to the others you bastard!" She shouted as she glared at him right as the heart under his shirt began to glow. "Don't make me use my spear!"

"I swear I didn't do anything!" He cried as she got closer. 'At least she isn't acting weird like the others.'

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't beat….you...up…" She said as she looked him over. Her eyes widened while feeling her face heat up.

"Um, well uh, I-it's not my fault the girls are acting this way!" He spoke up in a panic while seeing her just stare at him.

"S-So your name is Akio….right?" She said with a small blush.

"Uh...yes?" he nodded slowly.

"Those girls that have been acting weird….you're not dating any of them, are you?"

"W-What?" He blushed while seeing her move closer to him.

"I-I'm just asking… so are you?" She asked as she looked away with a blush.

"Um...no." He let out while surprised at the sudden 180 that was instant.

"Cool… are you looking for a girlfriend?" She asked as he gulped nervously.

"Um...well…" He didn't get a chance to finish when the door to the bathroom was kicked in by the oni who looked around with a frown.

"Hey you! You seen Akio-kun around here?"

"No, now go away!" She snapped as she tried to make sure the oni didn't see him.

The oni raised an eyebrow as the selkie stood in front of the stall and walked over. "The fuck did you just say to me?"

"I said go way bitch." She said with a frown.

"Hey, do you know who I am? I am the toughest delinquent in this joint!"

"I could harpoon you like a whale easy, now buzz off!"

"Bring it bitch!" She shouted before seeing something over the selkies shoulder. She looked over and saw Akio making her perk up. "Hey wait a sec, are you trying to hog MY Akio-kun?"

"Yours? Bitch I don't see your name on him." She said with a frown.

"You better get out of here or I'm gonna shove that stick of yours WAY up your ass."

"I'd like to see you try bitch!" She growls as Akio gulped nervously.

The oni brought her brass knuckles out and ran at the selkie who did the same while they began to trash the bathroom as Akio carefully crawled towards the window.

'Screw getting in trouble, if I stay here I'm going to die!' He thought as he opened it and jumped out before landing on the ground and started running. 'I'm hiding at my house!'

"Hey, where'd he go?"

"I don't know, did he run for it?"

"This is all your fault!"

"No, it's yours! Now screw off so I can go find him!"

"Like hell, I'm going to find him, then I'm taking him home to drink and have fun!"

Akio himself ran as fast as his legs could take him while taking various turns to be on the safe side. When he made it home he rushed inside and locked the door before heading upstairs and fell on his face while panting. "Finally…..safe at last…." He panted with a smile. "I'm finally alone at last."

After taking some minutes to get his breath he sat up and leaned against the wall. "But that was insane! I mean, every girl there changed. They went from being horrible delinquents to...well actual loving ones. Is it because they decided to change? No no, that's stupid, there's no way that many girls would suddenly feel bad after treating me like their punching bag, but what else could have been the reason?"

"Hehehe, it seems my spell worked after all!" Called a voice from the window. He turned his head to see the witch from yesterday on a broom staring at him with a grin. "How does it feel to be cursed?"

"Huh? Hey! You're the witch from yesterday!" He cried out pointing at her.

"Yep, and I'm the one who cursed you, aren't I awesome?" She giggled with a grin. "How does it feel to never be alone with those monster girls? They'll torment you and never let you rest!"

"Wait….you put a curse on me so they wouldn't leave me alone?"

"Yeah, more specifically all those delinquent monster girls would fall in love with you!" She laughed as his eyes widened in shock.

"So that's why they were so weird!" He spoke up before something clicked and he blinked. "So wait...from now on, they won't be tormenting me anymore?"

"Well no, but they'll follow you anytime they see you!"

"And my lunch? They won't try to take or ruin it?"

"If any they'll be feeding you."

"But what about constantly bullying me?"

"Well, depends on how they show their affections, monster girls and delinquents aren't exactly known for good self-restrain, plus I bet they'll fight over you."

Akio looked down hearing that which Maria took as a sign of horror. "Oh my god…."

"Yup, that's what you get for-"

"That's awesome!" he let out with sparkling eyes and a smile.

"Huh? You aren't sad or miserable?" She asked in confusion.

"Are you kidding? That's great!" He jumped up with a bright smile while looking up at the ceiling. "Ever since I moved here and had to attend that damn school my life's been hell. All I got was torment after torment with them because they had the numbers, powers, and strength to do whatever they wanted. I thought it would never change, but for all of them to fall in love with me and all that to stop? It's like a dream come true!"

"B-but I cursed you! You aren't supposed to be happy!" She cried out in panic. "You're meant to be scared and frightened!"

"The only thing I'm scared is if I'll turn into a massive perv in the middle of class, but if they're willing to like me and listen, then I might be able to live out an easy going life there from now on."

"B-But it's wrong! If you go with this charade then you'd be taking advantage of them!"

He looked at her and rubbed his chin while two small versions of himself appeared on his shoulders with one dressed as an angel, and the other a devil.

The one dressed like an angel said. "You know this isn't right, do you really want to take advantage of all those girls, wouldn't that make you worse than them?"

"Eh forget him, you've got a once in a lifetime opportunity here pal. Who else can say they've got a whole school of exotic girls just begging to get in bed with him?" scoffed the one dressed like a devil.

"Someone who is a decent human being, plus what do you think will happen if they suddenly snap out of it when you're in bed with them or taking advantage of them, they'll kill you!"

"Oh please, were they being 'decent' when they tormented you day after day? Besides, they're only like this because of the squirt over there. If anything, she's the one at fault here."

"Yeah, but they'll get mad at him, they don't know about her, we've seen these girls tear apart building because the cafeteria stopped serving their favorite meal, what do you think they'll do to him if they end up realizing they've practically been brainwashed?"

"That's IF the witch undoes the curse, and let's be honest, this fella here could use this. He's never gotten a date, gotten laid, never even got a love letter. I say we sit back and let it ride itself out and make sure the brat can't ruin a good thing."

"And you think the best solution is to bang brainwashed delinquents? Obviously all that hellfire fried your brain!"

"I didn't say bang, at least not yet. I'm just saying that our boy here deserves some fun before he goes nuts and jumps off a cliff."

"Akio, you should just apologize to the witch and have the curse undone. I'm sure if you keep going on your life, things will turn out for the better. I mean, you just need to go to school with them for three more years, that's not bad."

Akio and the small devil looked at him before Akio grabbed him in one hand and walked to the window.

"Hey, let go of me! You're making a mistake!" He cried before Akio dropped him out of the window.

"The only mistake is not getting a break from my hell!" He yelled before slamming the window shut and turned to Maria with a smirk. "Now, what to do with you?"

"Um...who were you talking too?" She asked in confusion. "Are you going insane?"

"No, but I've decided to keep going with this curse and see where it goes. I could get use to my own harem."

"But that isn't fair, you can't ENJOY a curse, it's an oxymoron! Besides, I'll just give you a new one since this one failed."

"Oh no you don't!" He declared running over to the side and grabbed duct tape before he started wrapping her up in it till she was in a cocoon of it and picked her up. "Ok, now to get a box and stamp."

"Hey, let me go!" She cried as she struggled to get free. "You're making a big mistake!"

"The mistake is giving this great thing up!" He yelled back while getting a box and set her in, closed it up, then managed to put a stamp on it before lugging it out of the house with a grunt after putting in some air holes. "Relax, I'm just sending you away long enough so I can have fun. Do you know what it's like to deal with new scars every week?"

"No, but you can't enjoy a curse, it won't let you, it'll fix itself, no one has been able to live a happy life with one!" She cried as he set her next to the mailbox. "When I get out you're gonna get it!"

"Look, you can be mad all you want, but you gave me the curse, so think of it like a learning experience." He remarked before running back home.

"Yeah, next time just turn people into frogs." She muttered.

(Later)

"Akio-kun, I made us lunch!"

"Thanks Saki-chan."

"Hey, when are you gonna come over, you still owe me that drink!"

"Don't worry, we can go over to your house after school, I'm free." He smiled to the oni while letting Saki feed him a rice ball. "Delicious as always."

"Thanks! And now for my tribute~." She said before pulling him into a kiss.

He kissed back with a hum while he was sitting in the middle of the classroom and wore a leather overcoat jacket with matching hat with numerous girls surrounding him before he broke the kiss just as the rabbit girl came walking in.

"Hey, Akio-kun, is there a spot left for little old me or do I get to sit on your lap again?" She asked with a grin.

"Go right ahead." He smirked patting his lap while he had an arm around the oni and Saki and gave their butts a rub. "Ah, this is the life, isn't it girls?" He asked with a laugh.

"Yes Akio-kun!" they said together while surrounding him and letting him feel their breasts and arms making him grin.

'I love this curse!'


	15. Chapter 15

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 15

What if Naruto got turned into random kunoichi?

Series: Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto panted as he looked at the damaged training ground while looking ragged before falling back. "Damn it….why can't….I get...the rasengan...on my own?"

"Heh, nice try kid, but it is a hard jutsu, I'm not surprised you're struggling." Jiraiya chuckled as he leaned against a tree.

He glared at the man who walked over and crouched down near him.

"Your trick with the clones is pretty nifty, but trying to make it hold together without them is far more harder than you've seen. You have to try and keep the chakra going all on your own without an extra set of hands."

"Then tell me how, give me a hint!" Naruto groaned. "There has to be something you can tell me, right?"

"Other than what you've learned and already been told, you got it down. It's the focus and concentration that seems to slip away from you, guess your mind's still wandering." He chuckled.

"Well it's hard! I need to get better than Sasuke to show him that I'm better and so I can become Hokage!"

"Trust me kid, it's hard to forget your drive." He chuckled as he shook his head. "You keep practicing, I need to go do some 'research'."

"You mean go perv on some girls." Frowned Naruto crossing his arms as Jiraiya walked away.

"Research!"

"Stupid perverted sensei." Naruto muttered with a frown. He sat up while hearing his stomach growl. "I need some food, I think I still have a few ramen coupons." He muttered as he began to walk out of the training ground. He started to jump on the nearest rooftop and began jumping from roof to roof to get their faster. Suddenly he heard what sounded like a bomb go off. "Eh? What the hell was that?"

He turned his head and saw people running away from a smoke cloud at one of the large buildings making him start jumping in the direction. As he landed he saw a large masked figure exiting the building with a large scroll on his back. "Hey you!"

"Hahaha, bow before me young shinobi, for I possess the new ultimate jutsu I have created!" The man boasted with a laugh.

'Why do I always have to deal with either the dangerous ones or the idiots?' Thought Naruto before pulling out a kunai. "Just who do you think you are?"

"I am the invincible Junji, and I shall take down this village and claim it as my own!" He shouted as he pulled the scroll off his back. "If you bow before me I might consider letting you live."

"Yeah yeah, save it for after I beat you." Naruto said before rushing towards him.

The figure laughed before jumping over the kunai while unfurling the scroll which showed numerous kanji. He laid it down and bit his thumb before smearing his blood over a large symbol and started going through hand signs.

"You're going down!" Naruto shouted as he threw the kunai at him before grabbing several more from his pouch.

The figure ducked from the first one and kept going. "Not on your life you little brat!"

"That's what they all say dattebayo!" He shouted as he threw several more kunai at him before putting his hands together. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

The figure momentarily stopped to try and dodge the kunai before seeing numerous clones appear and groaned. "You're making my merciful side REALLY hard to bring out."

"I'm not here for your mercy, I'm here to beat you!" He shouted as several clones tried to tackle him.

The figure scoffed before pulling out two kunai and ran towards them before dispelling one after another. "You know, I think you're going to get the honor of being the first person I try my jutsu on!"

"You're not going to get the chance!" He called while running over while two clones tried grabbing the figure by the arms. The figure did a flip and kicked the clones away which collided with the original Naruto as he resumed the hand signs.

"Ha! Too late! Cycle Kunoichi Jutsu!" He cried before appearing in front of Naruto and hitting him several times in the chest and then the forehead with the spots glowing pink before fading. "Hahaha, you're done for now!"

"Ow, what did you just do to me?!" Naruto growled before grabbing the masked ninja and headbutting him.

"Ow!" He cried stumbling back and rubbed the spot. "You've been the first test subject of my own jutsu! Now I shall-"

"Give up."

"Give up! Wait what?" He looked behind him and saw Kakashi standing there with Guy and Kurenai at his sides in ready stances. "...fuck, I spent too much time fighting instead of preparing."

"Yes, and now you can either come with us to interrogation, or you can run, but I can't guarantee you'll get out with all your limbs attached." Kakashi said lazily.

The figure looked between them and Naruto before pulling out a smoke bomb and threw it down. "You'll never take me alive!"

"That might be true. Are you ok Naruto?" Kakashi asked as Guy and Kurenai went after the figure.

"Yeah, but that hurt." He winced rubbing the spots which slowly stopped glowing.

"Well, that will happen after a fight, at least you're not dead. Head to the hospital if you start to feel strange, we don't know if he is a poison user or not." Kakashi said before disappearing in a whirlwind of leaves.

Naruto sighed while rubbing his forehead. "Who the heck even was that guy?" He began to walk away before remembering what he was doing before the fight. "Ooh, ramen, I almost forgot!"

He turned and resumed jumping across rooftops till reaching his apartment and went inside via the window. "Where did I put those coupons, I know they're in here somewhere." He went to check in the cupboards, but all he found were empty boxes. "Eh?! Come on, where are they?" he groaned as he kept looking.

He checked his other rooms while noting how it felt a little warm all of a sudden.

"Did I forget to pay the bill on the air conditioner again?" He groaned as he kept looking. He checked under the bed, but found squat. "Come on, it has to be here somewhere." he groaned before finding a note. "Huh? What's this…'Dear Naruto, I used the extra coupons, sincerely clone Naruto'….Damnit!"

He stood up while crumpling it and tossed it aside. "That's the last time I have one of my clones go off and watch my place." He groaned as he began to feel a bit weird. "Ugh, is that guys weird jutsu finally kicking in? I thought it was a dud."

He wiped some sweat from his head and looked down while a weird sensation started to travel through his limbs. "What's happening, is this poison?!" He asked frantically as he began to feel a bit dizzy.

He felt like his muscles were starting to tighten up and shrink making him groan and drop to his knees. He groaned as his hair began to straighten out and grow longer as it lost its blonde color and turned blue. He saw his hands growing smaller and delicate with his orange jumpsuit turning more beige. "W-what is happening?" He groaned as his voice became higher pitched as his eyes began to feel weird. He covered them and gasped while feeling like they were shifting somehow. He groaned again as his manhood began to change and disappear as his chest started to grow a bit. "Ahhh!" He let out before covering his mouth and looking down with wide eyes which seemed to look at everything more clearly. "W-What just happened to me?" He cried as he stumbled towards his bathroom to find a mirror.

When he did and looked in, he let out a shrill scream with his voice sounding complete female. "I-I'm Hinata!" She cried as she stared face and face to the Hyuuga heir. She raced a shaking hand up to touch the mirror and stared at her body while holding on to the sink. "This...This can't be happening! I mean why do I-damn it! That jutsu!" She cried with a frown. "What did he call it, something kunoichi? Come on what was it….. Aha! I remember, Cycle Kunoichi Jutsu!"

She frowned at the mirror before walking out. "That bastard, I don't know what that means, but I'm gonna find him and make him change me back." But when she reached the kitchen she heard a growl and held her stomach. "Damn it, I forgot I was feeling hungry." She groaned before looking around. "There's no food here, and I don't have any money, what am I going to do?" She groaned before getting an idea. "Wait….Hinata lives at that big house, I bet they have food there!"

She perked up and moved to the window before climbing out and jumped out on the roof. "At least I feel fine, but a little bit heavier." She looked at her chest and poked one of them with a shiver. "How come I never noticed she had these before?"

She kept moving across the roofs as she looked around. 'Now where did she live again?' She maneuvered from roof to roof before stopping and spotted the compound up ahead. "There we go! Time to get some food!" She called as she jumped towards it before reaching the front entrance. But when she slid it open she came face to face with Neji making her jump backwards and squeak when she fell on her back with a groan.

"Lady Hinata, are you alright?" He asked as he walked towards her.

Naruto groaned and rubbed her head before getting up. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good, is there anything I can do to help you?" He asked as he helped her up.

"Yeah, where's the kitchen?" She asked on impulse.

"The...kitchen? Why, are you hungry? I thought you knew where the kitchen was, but you don't make your own food." He asked in confusion as he began to get suspicious. 'Is she alright?'

She blinked before chuckling. "Right, of course, my bad. It must have slipped my mind after….my last training session, sorry."

"It's fine, I'll tell them you're hungry, you can go wait in the dining room for the food, ok?"

"Thanks Neji." She nodded walking past him with a grin. 'Sweet! I don't even need to make it myself.'

'I hope she's ok, she's not acting like her usual self.' Neji thought as they headed into the compound.

Naruto himself was impressed with the place and tried to keep from straying off down a random hall. 'Wow, Hinata's house is amazing! I wonder why she's never invited me over before?'

"Please wait here Hinata, I'll get the food." Neji said as they reached a room with a traditional table and cushions.

"You got it." She replied before sitting down at one of the seats with her stomach rumbling. 'I'm so hungry! I can't wait to get some good food! I wonder if they have ramen?'

Neji went ahead and let the chefs know 'Hinata' was hungry, and waited while pondering. 'I wonder if she hit her head and needs some medical help, if she was trying to change her attitude there'd be signs of it beforehand, but this is too sudden.' He thought as he peeked through the door at her. 'I wonder if I should consult her father about this, but then who knows how that will end.' He thought as he subconsciously rubbed the caged bird seal.

With Naruto she tapped her lap. 'Hmm, I wonder...if I look like Hinata and sound like her, does that mean I can fight like her too?' She thought as she blinked her eyes. 'I wonder if I can do the thing her eyes did with the veins and stuff, that would be awesome!'

"Your food lady Hinata." Spoke a servant walking out with a tray of food before setting it down in front of her with a bow before walking out.

"Thanks!" She said with a grin as she licked her lips. "This stuff looks delicious!" She said with a grin as she picked up some chopsticks. She tried to grab some sushi before popping it into her mouth with a hum. "Delicious!"

'Lady Hinata is really excited today about the food, maybe she did hit her head.' Neji thought as he kept watching her.

"Ah, that was good." She sighed as she finished eating. 'It wasn't ramen, but damn it did the job.'

"Lady Hinata, are you finished?" Neji asked as he stepped out from the behind the door. "I was wondering if I could make a request."

"Oh, sure thing Neji, ask away."

"Well, I was wondering if we could take you to the family's doctor, you haven't been acting like yourself and I'm worried you may have hit your head."

"What? That's crazy, I'm ok." She waved off while inside she was sweating. 'Oh man, I didn't think ahead about this! I should've actually tried to put on a good impression of what Hinata is like.'

"Please lady Hinata, I insist, I just want to make sure you're ok." He said as she got up.

"Um, maybe I should go out for a walk to clear my head and get some air instead."

"Are you sure? The checkup shouldn't take too long." He said as she began to walk towards the door. "Lady Hinata, should I accompany you?"

"No no, really I'll be fine." She said as she began to walk as fast as she could. 'Where's the exit in this place?!'

Neji frowned before silently activating his byakugan and saw 'Hinata's' chakra inside her body, but the weird part was it was noticeably red at the center making his eyes widen. "Hinata, we're going to the doctor now, something is wrong!"

"What? No no no, nothing is wrong at all." She said nervously.

"Something's wrong with your chakra coils, it's important we have an expert check them out as soon as possible."

"That's not necessary Neji, I'm leaving now." She said as she looked around before spotting the exit. She rushed over before a hand grabbed her shoulder making her groan. "Seriously, I'll be ok, now hands off."

"No lady Hinata, we need to check you out right now, this isn't an option." He said as he narrowed his eyes.

'Crap, I need to go now!' She thought before pushing his hand off and ran out of the exit as fast she could go before going down the road. 'There's no way I'm letting anyone find out it's really me! I'll never hear the end of it!' She thought as she kept running down the street before she began to feel weird again.

"Lady Hinata, come back!" She heard Neji call.

Naruto turned and saw Neji following which made her duck down an alleyway while the tingling sensation came again. 'Crap, I have to hide, I need to get out of here!' She thought before the feeling got stronger. 'What is that, am I changing again?'

Neji narrowed his eyes and moved to follow, but saw a large cart block his way as it was being pulled making him stop. 'I know she's near, she's not being that stealthy, I'll find her and get her help!'

Hinata groaned and held herself as the sensation grew and she felt weird again. Her hair began to change, turning bright red as it got shorter, she felt her eyes changing, her vision getting worse as her pupils turned red before a pair of glasses formed on her face. She groaned while her clothes began to change into a more purple colored loose long sleeved shirt. She felt her breasts shrink as her pants turned into shorts as her voice changed a bit.

"Finally!" Neji shouted as the cart finally moved. "Lady Hinata!" He cried as he ran towards the alley only to see the now redheaded girl. "Excuse me, have you seen a blue haired girl with white eyes run by?"

The girl panted and looked at herself confused before looking at Neji with a gulp. "Um...no."

"Damn, thank you….Lady Hinata!" He cried as he kept running down the street.

'D-Did I just change again?' She thought as she looked herself over. She looked at her hands and looked herself over. "If I changed into Hinata the first time, does this mean I'm someone else? I've never seen someone with these clothes before." She muttered as she looked around. "Cycle Kunoichi jutsu… so it turns me into random kunoichi? Who the hell makes a jutsu like that?!"

Seeing as how she was baffled, she walked out of the alley and walked down the road with a frown. 'I don't know who I am, and I don't know how long this could go on for. Do I go to granny and see if she can do something?' She muttered as she rubbed her chin. 'On one hand, I have no idea what this is or if it's permanent, on the other if I go to granny she'll definitely tell people when she's drunk and no one will ever take me serious again.' She thought as she shook her head.

With that in mind she just kept wandering while walking by a shop windows to see the full reflection.

"Definitely no one I know, the only girl I know with hair this close is Sakura-chan." She said with a sigh. 'I wonder if I can control who I can turn into… damn it, I need to figure out what is happening.' She crossed her arms with annoyance. "I don't even know what she can do so I can't even try to use any new skills."

Unknown to Naruto, Sasuke was walking down the street with a frown. 'Damn it, I am sick and tired of these fangirls.' The emo thought while hearing a few girls squeal silently as he passed them by. 'Damn it, for once I just want to find one female my age who doesn't just care about my status and the fact I'm the last Uchiha.'

Naruto though looked up and spotted Sasuke with a glare. 'Great, it's the teme.' She thought as she kept walking forward. 'I just have to ignore him, I can't let him figure out the truth, he'd never let me live it down!'

Sasuke looked up at the people passing by before his eyes landed on a redheaded girl with glasses. 'Hey, do I know her? She looks familiar…' He thought as they got closer and closer.

'Just ignore the teme, you have bigger problems to worry about.' Thought Naruto as she was moving right by him before feeling a hand land on her shoulder. She turned to see Sasuke staring at her. 'What the hell does he want?'

"I know you, don't I?" He said with a frown. 'She isn't freaking out, no fangirling, she's acting like a normal human...interesting…'

"No, you must have me confused for someone else." She said neutrally. "Is that all, because I'm going to go now.: She said as she brushed his hand off of him. 'Alright, try not to act like myself, I did when I was Hinata and that didn't end well.'

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you know who I am?"

"No, but I know you're starting to get on my nerves."

'She doesn't know who I am? Well, I bet her attitude will change, just like every girl.' He thought with an internal sigh before clearing his throat. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I'm the heir of the Uchiha clan." 'And she'll be fangirling in three...the...one…'

"Never heard of it, goodbye." She replied walking past him and rolling her eyes. 'Figures he'd try to act all high and mighty, and to some girl he doesn't even know.'

'She doesn't know of me, and even though she knows who I am she's still normal?! This is unheard of, I need to know more about her.' He thought as he began to follow her. 'For all I know she's the last sane girl in the elemental nations!'

Naruto noticed Sasuke following and turned with a frown. "I said goodbye."

"I know, it's just that you're the first girl my age who isn't an enemy who isn't fangirling over me." He said neutrally.

"So?"

"So I want to know more about you, for all I know you're the only girl I'll ever meet in this village worthy of repopulating the Uchiha clan with me."

She looked at him in shock before it turned to grimace as she shuddered and stuck her tongue out. "Uggghhh! Gross! That's disgusting teme! Like I'd ever even consider something like that!"

"Why not? It's starting to look to me that my options for marriage partners are pretty sparse, and my clan is well known and wealthy, I see no problem if we end up married in the future so you can spawn me some new heirs for the clan."

"You're gross teme!" She turn and jumped up to a nearby roof and leapt across others while turning green. 'Oh Kami! I need a bath!'

"Wait, I need to know your name!" He called as he jumped after her. 'I need to know her name or else I can't fill out a request for a marriage contract in the future.'

"Leave me alone!"

"Not yet!" He shouted a he followed her.

'This is hell! I need to change, get me out of this body!' She thought desperately while jumping into the trees to try and lose him. 'What the hell is wrong with the teme?!'

"Just stop running, I just need to ask a few questions!" He called while using his sharingan to keep track of her. 'She's fast and energetic, nice qualities.'

"Leave me alone or I'll kick your ass!" She shouted in annoyance. 'Where's a kunai when you need one?'

"Not until you stop and answer my questions!"

"Fuck you and your questions you creep!"

"Not until my questions are answered!" He shouted as he pulled out some ninja wire. 'If she won't stop and listen, I'll go the hard route.'

'Damn it, why won't I change? This teme won't leave me alone!' She thought before a kunai sailed past her. 'Is he trying to kill me!?'

"One last chance! Stop and talk, or else!"

"No!" She shouted before a kunai with wire tied to it flew towards her and wrapped around her legs, tripping her. She went flying down and slammed face first into the tree. "Oww…"

"I told you to stop, now answer my questions." Sasuke said as he landed in front of her with a frown.

"Up yours asshole." She winced while holding her nose. "You nearly broke my nose!"

"Sorry, but you forced me, now then, what's your name?" He asked before spotting a tag sticking out from the collar of her shirt. He grabbed it and pulled it off to see it read Karin. "Karin huh?"

'So that's this girls name?' "Alright, so you have my name, now let me go you ass!" She growled as she tried to take the ninja wire off of her legs.

"Not yet. Are you new to the village? What clan are you apart of? Does your family have any famous members I should know of?"

"I'm kind of new, and no, now go fuck off you psycho teme!" She muttered as she flipped him off. 'If this girl had some amazing skill or jutsu, now would be the time to use it!'

"Alright, new to the village and no famous relatives...the elders won't be happy but they'll be silenced." He muttered to himself.

'Almost there!' Naruto thought as she almost got the wire off of her legs. "Go ask some other girl!"

"All the other girls in this village are insufferable fan girls or useless civilians, you're the only one that has interested me." He remarked before seeing her undo the wires and land down and saw her swing at his face making him duck. "You're stubborn, you won't back down, you're already better than most of the girls in my generation."

"Well go fuck off, I'm not interested in you, you started to chase me and and tied me up when I didn't cooperate!" She snapped while feeling a tingling sensation in her back. "When I said leave, I mean LEAVE!" Before chains came out of her back with spears on the end that went towards Sasuke. 'What the hell are those?! Did I just do that?'

"Whoa!" he cried as he jumped back as the chains speared the ground where he had been standing. He looked at her with Naruto being stunned himself. "What sort of technique was that?"

"It's called none of your business, now get out of here before I make you a shish kabob!" She said with a frown. 'So this girl does have cool powers, awesome!'

'If that power became part of my clan, it would become far more powerful than before.' He thought as he stared at the chains. 'Though I doubt she's going to agree to be part of my clan if I keep chasing her like this, perhaps I should lay off for a bit and try to get her to marry me though a marriage contract?'

"Well? Are you going to leave or not?"

"Fine, I'll leave, for now." He said as he began to jump into the trees. "You'll hear from me later Karin."

"Not on your life." she muttered while flipping him off and looked at the chains before they recede back into her back making her shiver. "Ok, now that felt weird." She looked down at her body and groaned. 'Why did Sasuke want to go after me, and marriage?! Hell no! That emo teme is crazy!'

She shivered and tried imagining something else before she felt the tingling come back. "Oh sure, NOW you're changing me." She muttered as she looked around to make sure no one could see her. She saw nothing but trees around and held on to the nearest one while gritting her teeth. She groaned as her breasts grew a bit as he clothes began to turn black and change into a long dress with slits on the sides for her legs. She felt something grow from her back and seemingly expand making her cry out before it came off and fell on the ground to show a large iron folded up fan. "What the hell?" She groaned as her hair started to turn yellow and pull itself into four ponytails as a headband formed over her forehead with a metal plate showing off the symbol of Suna.

She felt the glasses seemingly absorb into her skin making her cover her eyes with a wince while fingerless black gloves formed over the hands. "Is that everything?" She groaned as her eyes turned a dark green color. She shook her head and blinked while looking herself over and then at the fan. "Wait a second, isn't that the fan Gaara's sister had? Does that mean….crap!"

She reached down to try and pick the fan up and noticed it was heavy, but not as heavy as she expected. "Man, she must have big muscles to lug this thing around all the time." She held it curiously before opening it. "I wonder if I know any of her wind jutsus?" She said as she raised the fan up before bringing it down. She saw a gust of wind get kicked up, but nothing too big. She raised an eyebrow before closing her eyes and thought back to the times she saw Temari fight. "She just raises it up and brings it down really fast….maybe it's about how much chakra she puts into her fan?"

She took a stance and unfolded it to show one of the moons and tried focusing. "Alright, just focus it inside and wave, that should work." She thought as she closed her eyes and tried to concentrate as she brought the fan up. "And….go!" She cried as she brought it down as she poured some of her chakra into the fan, making a stronger gust. This time it actually caused dirt to get kicked up with a few branches breaking off making her smile. "Alright, now that's cool."

But what she didn't know was that walking on the other side of the area was Shikamaru trying to take a nap against one of the trees. The wind sent one of the branches towards his direction and hit him on the head, knocking him awake and making him groan. "Ugh, I guess I have to figure out what that was, how troublesome." He groaned as he got up.

Naruto chuckled while swinging the fan like a club and knocked a large rock away. "This is awesome! I feel stronger just holding this thing, and who knows just how strong I can make the wind with it."

"Hey, who's th….Temari? Is that you?" Naruto heard behind her, making her stop mid swing.

She turned and saw Shikamaru standing there making her stand up straight with surprise.

"Shikamaru! Uh, hey there." She greeted awkwardly. 'Aw come on! Can't I get some privacy from someone I don't know?'

"Hey, what are you doing here, I thought you were in Suna with your brothers." he said lazily as he began to approach her.

"Oh, I was, but…" She trailed off. "I...was told to come by and see how Konoha was doing after Granny came back."

"Granny?" He raised an eyebrow making Naruto panic.

"I-I mean Tsunade! The sannin I mean." She clarified while inwardly slapping herself. "I-I call her granny because she's just really old, right?"

"Yeah, technically she and the other Sannin are quite old to still be ninjas of their caliber." He said as he stared at her. "But why are you out here instead of at the tower if you wanted to see her?"

"Well um, I just thought what's the hurry? I just wanted to practice a bit before I met her, that's all." She said quickly. "And what better way than where no one can get hurt, am I right?"

"I guess so, but you did hit me with a branch." He said as he rubbed his head.

"Oops, my bad." She chuckled while looking away. "Well, I better head to the tower before I wait too long."

"Wait, if you have some time I was wondering if you'd like to hang out?" He asked, shocking her.

"Um, hang out where exactly?"

"Well, maybe here, or anywhere, I don't really care." He said with a shrug.

'Crap, is he trying to ask me on a date?!' She thought nervously. 'If I turn him down is he going to pursue me? He might not, it would be too troublesome.' She thought before clearing her throat. "Sorry Shikamaru, but maybe next time."

"Alright, I'll hold you to it." He said before turning around and started walking away. 'I wonder if I can find somewhere to cloudwatch in peace?'

Naruto sighed in relief before walking away. 'That was easier than the other moments.' She thought before hopping up to the trees. 'I should probably head back towards the kage tower, I think it might be time to tell granny about this before Sasuke finds me again.' She shuddered.

She started to take off back on the trees while getting use to the fan on her back. "This thing is pretty cool, I wonder if I should get one when I change back?"

Eventually she managed to land near the road and looked at the large tower down the road. "Finally, all I need to do is tell granny and convince her I'm me, nothing can possibly go wrong." She said confidently before feeling tingly again. "Oh no, not again!" She groaned as she quickly ducked into a nearby alley.

She held herself while feeling like the fan was going back into her body making her scream out before biting her lip with the blond hair looking a little bit lighter. She groaned as her hair changed from four pigtails to two as her chest began to swell up like two balloons. She went wide eyed while her lips started to grow more plump and she felt the body slowly growing. Her clothes began to change, turning into a grey shirt that showed off her new large assets with a green coat over it along with a pair of blue pants. She also stumbled when she felt the sandals turn into high heels making her fall down on her side. She groaned before feeling something start to form on her forehead as a blue diamond began to form. "Ow….who the hell am I now?" She groaned as she tried to stand up.

She leaned against the wall and rubbed her head before looking down at her chest and went wide eyed with a dropped jaw. "How are they so big?! Wait, I only know one person with boobs like these…" She paled and let out a loud scream. "I TURNED INTO GRANNY!"

Unknown to Naruto, her screams had caught the attention of a familiar black headed woman who narrowed her eyes. She walked towards where the sound came while Naruto looked like he was panicking.

"I'm granny, why am I granny, I don't want to be her!" She cried as she walked back and forth. She saw her breasts sway with each turn making her blush and shake her head. "These feel heavier than Hinata's! Oh Kami I don't wanna see them this close up!"

"Lady Tsunade!"

"I don't want to be granny!" She cried before realizing someone was calling for Tsunade. She looked up to see a very annoyed Shizune marching towards her.

"Finally lady Tsunade, I've been looking all over for you! I told you that as Hokage you can't just skip work to go drink or gamble!" Shizune shouted as she marched towards 'Tsunade'.

"Huh? But I'm no-"

"Don't even start making excuses, we're going back to the hokage tower now and you are finishing all of your paperwork!" She cut him off before grabbing her hand and started dragging making 'Tsunade' stumble.

"But it's true! It's me Naruto!"

"Hah! Yeah right, I've heard every excuse from you lady Tsunade but being Naruto? That's a new one." Frowned Shine as she held on with Naruto trying to keep from falling.

"I swear it's true! Ask me anything!"

"Fine, what's your pet's name?" She asked with annoyance.

"Um….uh….I think I know this one."

"Uh-huh, are you sure you didn't just drink too much?" She asked as she dragged Tsunade towards the hokage tower.

"I barely ever touch that nasty stuff."

\

"Ha! Nice one Lady Tsunade, you drink more sake then you do water sometimes, it's amazing you haven't had any kidney failures yet." She muttered before leading Naruto into the tower and pulled her into the elevator before hitting the top button causing the box to head up. "You've got mountains of paperwork that need to be done by TODAY!"

"B-but I'm not granny! I don't wanna do paperwork!" She cried with a groan. "Believe me, I'm Naruto!"

"You've pulled every excuse from the book to get out of this, but not anymore. You're getting that done even if I have to stand by you." She said with a frown as the elevator door dinged. "Now come on, we have to hurry and try to get it done before more comes in."

"But I'm not her!" Naruto groaned as she was dragged into the Hokage's office. She was made to sit down and saw the piles of paperwork covering the desk and partially the floor. "I-I have to do all of this?!"

"Yes, and as soon as possible, so you better get started." She said as she dragged her to the desk. "And no running away this time!"

"Shizune listen, I swear it's me Naruto. I was hit by some weird jutsu by that masked guy who came here. Ask Kakashi! He was there with Guy and Kurenai, they saw him."

"Really, you're still going with this? So, are you in some sort of henge then?" She asked as she rolled her eyes. "So if I try to break it you'll turn back to Naruto?"

"It's not like that, it just happens on it's own. I wasn't even like this before! I became Hinata, then some girl named Karin Sasuke tried hitting on, gross, and even Gaara's sister."

"Really, and did anyone see you 'change'?" She asked with a frown.

"Well, no, not really, but I did!"

"Uh huh, sure." she nodded before walking away. "I'd get cracking because there's some important files in their and if they don't get filled the whole village is gonna pay for it."

"But I'm-." She started before Shizune slammed the door shut. 'Damn it! I have to get out of here, I don't want to do all this!' She stared at the paper while feeling herself break into a nervous sweat. "How can granny be this lazy? I know she's a drunk, but how could she let this much get high?"

She looked over the papers and thought of what Shizune said. 'If these aren't done then the village will pay?I can't let that happen, but...I can't do all this, can I?! It would take a dozen people to finish this at leasts….wait a second.' She thought as she began to get an idea. "Maybe that's just what I need." She said before raising her hands. "Shadow clone jutsu!"

Suddenly smoke filled the room before around twelve Tsunade's appeared in the room with grins.

"Yes! I can still use my own jutsu!" She cheered. "Alright guy-er...grannies, if Shizune wants this paperwork done, then we'll get it done."

"Aw, we have to do paperwork?" One groaned.

"Yes, now just do it, just write down yes unless it affects the village permanently." She said as she picked up one piece of paper. "We just need to get this done fast, so go as fast as possible!"

"Right!" They shouted as they began to do the paperwork as fast as they could, barely reading the papers before signing their names and approving or denying the forms.

"Heh, this'll be easy." She chuckled as she kept signing forms. "I don't know why all the kages don't do this!"

"Lady Tsunade, is everything going ok in there? A few new requests and forms were dropped off that need your signature!" Shizune called as she knocked on the door.

"Go ahead and set them down!" A clone called with a grin as she barely opened the door. "I'm making good progress, I'll take care of them."

Shizune handed the forms through the opening while it closed quickly. 'Wow, she's really taking this seriously, by now she would have been trying to sneak out again or steal another drink.'

Naruto smirked and kept signing off form after form with the pile getting smaller. "Hehehe, this is to easy, I don't even need to read some of this stuff, all I have to do is sign my name! This should be done any second now." She leaned back in the chair with her hands behind her head. "I don't get why granny never did this before."

"Hey boss, I'm done with my stack." Called one as she finished signing one of the new forms.

"Me too!"

"Same here."

"Sweet, hey Shizune! I'm done!" She called as the clones dispersed before Shizune opened the door.

"Lady Tsunade, you've been here for ten minutes, you can't be done." she remarked before looking at the papers and saw signatures on them making her blink.

"Oh yeah? Well read 'em and weep." She said proudly as Shizune picked up one of the papers.

"Let's see…. You authorized a marriage contract for the Uchiha boy? I thought you hated those?"

"Um….well I was feeling generous today." 'Marriage contract?'

"Huh, alright….who is Karin?" Shizune asked in confusion as Naruto paled.

'He actually got a marriage contract?!' She thought while looking green and covered her mouth. 'I think I'm gonna be sick.'

"So, I guess I better file these and make copies, you can go now." Shizune said as she put the contract into her pocket as she began to pick up some of the stacks.

Tsunade stood up and walked out while shaking her head. 'Oh god,I hope I don't transform into her or I'll never get him off my case!' As she left the tower she felt her body begin to tingle and groaned. "Oh come on, how many times am I going to change?!"

She looked around and ducked down into a random room and shut it before groaning and felt like her chest was tightening up. She groaned as her clothes began to change into a mesh net shirt under a large open trench coat with a small brown skirt as her heels turned into sandals. She grabbed her head as her hair began to slowly turn purple. It morphed into a pineapple style shape while her breasts were noticeable, but still smaller than Tsunade's. She groaned as the blue diamond transformed into a konoha headband on her forehead partially hidden by her hair. "Ugh, who am I now?"

She looked at the body and blushed seeing how exposed her chest was before trying to close the coat up and blinked. "Wait a second, crazy snake lady! I can tell by the voice and the...clothes." She said with a blush. "Do I have that weird snake summoning thing to?" She muttered as she scratched her head.

She looked around and spotted a window making her walk over and open it up. "I know one thing, I'm not sticking around here for more paperwork." She muttered as she jumped out and began to jump across the buildings. As she moved she looked around in annoyance. 'Damn it, I need to find Granny, she's the only one who can help me, it's not like I can just ask that g- wait, snake lady worked in interrogation, and he's there right now!'

She turn and started jumping towards the building she had to guess was the right one with a smirk. "Now I'm gonna get things fixed up dattebayo!"

After a bit of jumping she reached a large building with several ANBU outside it. 'I'm going to guess this is it.' She thought as she landed in front of it. She walked up to it and cleared her throat. "I'm here to deal with the prisoner."

"Which one? The new one?" Asked an ANBU with a frogs mask. "The others just finished with him and are about to dispose of him."

"No!" She yelled out before covering her mouth. "I mean, they can't do that, I haven't had a chance to talk to him."

"Yes, you did, you worked him over, got all his information including the info on that foolish 'ultimate jutsu' that he kept babbling on about, you left about ten minutes ago to get Dango."

Her eyes widened before inwardly panicking. 'Damn it! If I can't find him I could be stuck like this!' "Quick, which way did I go?"

"You went straight that way towards your usual danko stand, why?" He asked suspiciously as he pointed to his left before Naruto ran off.

"Did she seem off to you?"

"A bit, but then again it IS Anko." Said one with a shrug.

"Good point."

"Damn it where is she, she might have the information that can turn me back to normal!" Naruto muttered as she kept running before spotting the Dango shop. "Bigno! Now to just-wait a sec...what's she gonna do as soon as she sees me like this?" She thought before ducking into a nearby building. 'If she sees me she'll either think she's going crazy or something, what am I supposed to do?!'

She rubbed her head while trying to come up with something. 'What do I do….maybe a disguise?' She thought as she scratched her head. 'Can I even do a henge while like this?' She thought before shrugging. "Worth a shot….sexy jutsu!"

In a puff of smoke Naruto was covered. She coughed as the smoke disappeared to reveal a tall woman with breasts almost bigger than Tsunade's and an ass that was just as big. She had blonde hair with purple streaks in it that was in two pigtails. She wore what looked like a long orange trench coat with a net shirt underneath colored tan. "This….wasn't what I expected.' Naruto said with a blush as she looked down. "At least I don't look just like Anko now though."

She looked at the stand and took a deep breath before walking towards it. "Just act casual and don't stand out."

Unfortunately being a tall blonde with big assets didn't exactly help her blend in. Several people stopped and stared at her while some guys looked her over with big grins, including a certain toad sage.

"Ooh ooh oooh, now that's a rare beauty." He muttered with a chuckle. "She is definitely going into my next book, I should see if I can do some 'research' with her first~." He chuckled to himself as he got a nosebleed.

'Alright, now where is she?' Naruto thought as she walked towards the Dango stand. 'That guy said she went this way, so where is she?!'

"Hey waiter! Another order of the usual!"

'There she is!' Naruto thought as he spotted the purple haired woman sitting at a table that was full of empty dango sticks. 'Wow, she really likes dango, huh?'

"Keep them coming cause I'm hungry as heck!" She cried as Naruto began to walk towards her. "Keep it up, I finally got paid so I got money to spare today!"

"Um, excuse me."

"Huh?" She said as she looked up to see Naruto. "Yeah, what is it blondie?"

"Look, I came here because I heard you were here and I need to talk to you."

"About what? If it's seduction I think you have plenty of help in that department." She said as she poked one of Naruto's breasts with a dango stick.

Naruto jumped with a blush while covering her chest. "N-Not that! I'm talking about that crazy guy you interrogated!"

"Huh? The weirdo who kept blabbing about some kinda weird kunoichi jutsu?" She asked as she ate a piece of dango.

"That's the guy!"

"Never heard of him." She said as Naruto face planted.

"Come on! You know the one I mean!" She snapped getting back up. "He's the weirdo with the big scroll on his back and weird mask!"

"Yeah, and everything is classified, meaning I don't have to tell you shit." She chuckled as the waiter brought some more dango.

Naruto groaned and scratched her head. "Look you crazy snake lady, I need to find that guy and make him fix this."

"Fix what? All I see is a whiney woman with a big rack." She said with a shrug.

Naruto gave her a deadpanned look and facepalmed. "You wouldn't understand if I told you."

"Try me, I've seen things you wouldn't even imagine." She chucked as she crossed her arms.

"Fine, I'll tell you, but not here." She said as she looked around. "Can we go somewhere private? I need to make sure no one else knows."

"Fine, but you're buying me a lot of dango later." She huffed while biting into her dango and put the money down before the two headed out. When they walked a little bit away Anko sat down on a bench.

"Alright, so this is it." Naruto took a deep breath. "I'm actually Naruto and that jerk hit me with his jutsu and it's making me turn into girls!"

"...Hahahahaha! Yeah right!" She laughed as she shook her head. "Look, be serious or I'm going back to the dango."

"I am!" She snapped before a puff of smoke covered her before it revealed Naruto still looking like Anko with the real Anko going wide eyed and jumped up. "My henge just dropped didn't it?"

"Yeah… what was in those dango?" She asked in shock.

"Wait, this is perfect!" Declared Naruto pointing at herself. "Look at me, I look just like you and even sound it too! This is proof that jutsu is real."

"It happened...I finally snapped… this can't be real." She said in shock.

"Anko? Come on, snap out of it, I need your help!" Spoke Naruto snapping her fingers. "You gotta help me get to him or I can't find the answer to this dumb jutsu!"

"Huh? Wait, that jutsu actually worked? We just thought he was crazy." She said as she shook her head.

"It is! I need to change back already! It's weird!" She cried out while Anko rubbed her nose.

"Hold up, just how many girls have you changed into beside me then?"

"Um, let's see, there was Hinata, that red head...Oh! Tsunade too, so about...five?" She chuckled nervously.

"Wait, you turned into the Hyuuga heiress AND our hokage?!"

"Uh huh, but it wasn't all that great." she groaned. "I just wanted food and Neji tried taking me to the doctor, and Shizune made me do all of granny's paperwork!"

"You did her paperwork?! That shit has stuff that can change the course of the village, one wrong form and we're screwed! How much did you do?!" Anko groaned.

"Um….all of it in under ten minutes? I used shadow clones." She chuckled nervously.

Anko facepalmed. "Well we're screwed."

"Hey! It's not my fault! If that bastard didn't do this to me Shizune could have made the real Tsunade do it!"

"I don't care about the what ifs, what are we supposed to do about this?!" She shouted as she pointed at Naruto.

"Just take me to where that bastard is and I'll kick his ass until he starts talking."

"Um… I don't think that's an option anymore, he's not exactly alive." She said as she rubbed the back of her neck. "After we thought we got all the info from him we had a Yamanaka clans member sweep his mind to get any extra info then we executed him for invading the village, I cut his head off myself."

"WHAT?!" Screamed Naruto with wide eyes. "B-B-But wait! If you checked his mind then that means you must had found some way to dispel this!"

"Not exactly, from what we learned he just made the jutsu, you apparently were his first and only test subject so he hadn't had time to figure out how to change someone back." She said with a shrug. "We confiscated his scroll and then burned his body."

"B-B-But….that means I'm stuck with these!" She cried out while holding her chest up with a blush.

"Stop groping my body in public, and calm down!" She shouted as she slapped Naruto. "Do you really think this is the first time someone got hit by an unknown jutsu or unknown seal? We can research it and try to figure out a way to reverse engineer it, and for all we know this thing is also temporary."

"But how long will that take? I can't stay like this." She groaned before raising an eyebrow. "And since when do you care about what you do in public? Your body is wide open without this coat."

"Yeah, but it's me, I spent a long time building my reputation and I won't have anyone ruin it, but me!" She said as she pointed to the sky as Naruto deadpanned. "And to answer your question I don't know, it could take a few hours or a few years."

"But if anyone I know hears about this, I'll never hear the end of it. Plus the teme might try something." She shuddered with a green face.

"Well, that's not my problem and shouldn't be yours, have you told anyone else yet?" Anko asked curiously.

"Well I tried telling Shizune, but she just thought I was granny making up stuff."

"Alright, try finding Tsunade, you just need to tell her and she will order a team to look into turning you back." She said as she looked her over. "How do you change anyway?"

"I don't know, it happens completely at random without any warning." She replied before hearing her stomach growl and groaned. "Aw man, I'm hungry again."

"Well, you owe me some dango, so let's eat and then figure out what to do, heck if I play my cards right Tsunade might give me a raise for helping you." Anko chuckled as she got up.

"Not funny." Naruto sweatdropped before stopping her. "Wait! If they see two of...you! They'll freak out and start asking questions."

"Oh yeah...hey, see if you can change." Anko said as she looked her over. "There has to be something that triggers it, right?"

"Well...the first time was when I was hungry, then I changed again when I ran from Neji, and again when I ran from the teme, and then when I tried finding granny before hearing about you and went to find you."

"Alright….that gives me nothing. Maybe it's just random?" She groaned as she shook her head. "Come on, just change so we can get dango!"

"I told you I can't control it!" She snapped. "It won't li-bah!" She was cut off when a flier flew out and hit her in the face. "What is this?" She cried as she took it off of her face and looked at it in confusion. It was talking about the recent civil war going on in Kiri making her groan and crumple it before tossing it aside.

"What was that?"

"Nothing impo-gah!" Naruto let out feeling the tingling sensation. "D-Damn it, it's happening!" She groaned as she doubled over.

"Wait, you're transforming?" Anko said as she watched Naruto in amazement.

"Y-Yes!" Groaned Naruto as the hair slowly became reddish while the top started moving around in a bun shape while her lips started to turn plump with part of the hair growing over one of her eyes. She groaned as her breasts grew larger again as her clothed began to mold into a blue dress that showed off her cleavage and shoulders. A mesh shirt was seen unver the front part of the clothes while groaning as Anko was slack jawed.

"Holy crap….there's no two ways about it now, that jutsu was the real deal…." She muttered as Naruto groaned as she stood up, her eyes turning a bright green color. "Well? How do you feel gaki?"

"Mmmm, I never like changing, it always hurts a bit." She groaned as she stretched her arms before looking herself over. "Who am I anyway?"

"Heck if I know, it sure ain't nobody I've seen around." Remarked Anko while looking her over. "I gotta say those, not bad. You look about my size from the looks of it."

"What do you mean by-hey!" She blushed seeing Anko look at her chest. "Don't look! I just want to go back to normal!"

"Well, first we're eating dango, and I'm gonna teach you how to get free dango with those babies~." She chuckled as she led her to the dango stand.

"Hey! I don't know what you mean but I don't like it!"

"Oh trust me, you will, and I hope you have some money on you." She chuckled as Naruto gulped nervously.

'I have a bad feeling about this!' She thought as they re-entered the stand while she felt the eyes go back on them and followed as Anko dragged her back to the booth.

"Alright, now just follow my lead and we'll be swimming in dango." She said with a grin as she made Naruto sit down.

"This won't end well." Muttered Naruto with a sigh.

"Hey, zaki, come over here, we'd like some dango!" Anko called with a smile. "Alright Naruto, it's time to use your looks, put those babies on display for the waiter and any other horny guy here."

"How? They can already see them can't they?"

"Yeah, but push them up, look seductive, the trick is get guys to think you'll do them if they get you dango." She said with a grin as Naruto paled.

"No way!" She let out with wide eyes. "I'm not doing something like that you pervert!"

"Come on, of course you can, you've got a really hot body and I just know several guys have been eyeing you, you don't actually sleep with them once you get the food you know." She said with a grin as she saw a waiter bringing them several plates of dango. "See, it's already working!"

Naruto blushed while the waiter set the plates down.

"I have several plats for the lady in blue from the gentlemen over there." he said as he gestured to a table full of several old civilian men. "They're also asking if you are by any chance a lady of the night?"

"What?" She looked lost before Anko cleared her throat.

"Let them know she's not, but she might be willing to sit near them if they're generous on anything she wants off the menu."

"Yes ma'am." He said before walking away.

"Hey, what's a 'lady of the night'?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Well, it's basically the polite way of describing a prostitute." Anko chuckled.

"Eh?!" She blushed. "S-S-So they think I...oh Kami!"

"Frankly I'm amazed you know what that is, I figured a gaki like you would be green around the gills when it came to sex."

"W-Well I am being trained under pervy-sage, so I kind of figured it out when he came to my room one night drunk with a woman instead of his on accident." She said with a blush as Anko began to eat the dango.

"Wait, did you get a front row seat to that then?"

"For a bit, then I hid in my bathroom until they left." She groaned.

Anko burst out laughing making Naruto blush and glare at her. "Oh man, that is hilarious!"

"Shut up! It sucked, then he gave me the 'talk' afterwards." She muttered as said sage began to walk towards their table. "Crap, here he comes."

"Hey Anko, how are you and your beautiful busty friend doing today?" He asked as he looked over Naruto with a grin.

"We'd be even better if you didn't stare so much." She said as Naruto shivered.

'Ugh, I can't believe pervy-sage is looking me over!'

"Aw come on, don't be like that Anko, I was just wondering if you could introduce me to your friend."

"She's new around here and doesn't talk much." Anko said quickly. "I don't think she's interested right now so you can just go."

'Thanks Anko, at least you have my back.' Naruto thought in relief.

"Well miss, if you ever want a grand tour of Konoha, just ask away, I'd be happy to show you all over." He said with a grin before walking away.

"You doing ok gaki?" Anko asked as she finished the last bit of dango.

"Yeah, thanks for sending him away, I can't believe he was checking me out!" Naruto groaned as she put her head in her hands. "I don't even get what's the big deal about breasts. I mean sure they're big, and round, but I don't get it."

"So you never once found yourself staring at a pair? Not even one?" Anko raised an eyebrow.

Naruto looked at her before glancing at the snake lady's chest before blushing and looked away. "N-No."

"Well well well, it seems the little gaki isn't so innocent after all~." Anko called with a grin. "I guess you like the big ones, huh?"

"W-Well, it's hard NOT to look at them…." She muttered with a huff. "Plus you don't try to cover them that much…"

"Because I don't have to, they're awesome!" She laughed with a sigh. "Well, this has been fun, but I gotta go now."

"Eh? But you said you'd help!"

"I will, but I'm still on the clock kid, I have three more people to torture before I can get to your jutsu issue, ok? I'm just on my break."

"But where am I gonna find Tsunade to see this?"

"I dunno, try checking the hokage tower or the bars, I'll find you when I'm done, ok?"

Naruto groaned and slumped her head as Anko walked away. 'Figures considering my luck today.' She sighed before getting up. 'I better get out of here before someone asks how much I charge for the hour.'

After heading outside and avoiding some of the men who kept staring, she walked down the road to the nearest bar she could remember. 'I REALLY hope Granny is here, I want this to stop as soon as possible.' She thought as she kept walking. She looked around before spotting the bar and sighed. 'At least something is going right.'

But just before she could go there, the tingling came back. "Oh come on!" She groaned as she stumbled to the side of the bar as she began to shrink. Her hair began to turn more lighter and pinkish with her chest shrinking down. She felt her clothes changing into a pink chinese style dress as a headband with the konoha symbol on it appeared, holding back her hair as it started to recede into her head. Her hands became dainty while her butt also shrank down. She panted as she shrunk even more until she stopped. "Ugh, why do I feel so small?"

She looked at herself and felt her face pale seeing the familiar dress. "Oh no, don't tell me I'm...I'm….Sakura-chan?!" She cried with a blush. "T-this can't be happening, s-she's going to kill me when she finds out!" She looked around while already imagining her teammate seeing her, getting mad, and then slugging her into orbit. "I need to hide!" She cried before turning and running into the bar.

In said bar it wasn't as filled as expected with a few drunks here and there. 'Crap, I don't think Granny's in here, but at least I know Sakura-chan would never come here.'

"Hey! What are you doing here kid?" Asked the bartender cleaning the counter.

"Um...just hanging out?" She said with a shrug.

"Well we don't serve minors, so get lost."

"Sorry." She turned around before getting an idea. "Hey, did an older woman come in here?"

"You're gonna need to be more specific kid, I get a lot of woman and all of them are older than you."

"Blonde hair, green vest, big….you know." she blushed gesturing around her chest.

"Oh! Her, yeah, she comes here sometimes after the other places throw her out."

"Was she here today?"

"Mmmm….no, I don't think so, but I heard she was partying on the other side of the village, something about 'The monster horde of paper is gone' or something like that." He said as Naruto groaned.

"Damn it granny." She muttered. "Now I have to go to the other side of the village just to get this stupid jutsu undone." She turned and walked out with a frown. "The only reason the papers are gone is because of me."

She exited the bar with a frown and began to walk down the street. 'I need to find her before anything else happens and make her fix this!' But when she went down an alley she spotted Sakura herself at the end passing by making her freeze up. 'Crap! What am I going to do, she's going to find out, freak out then kill me!'

Sakura herself didn't notice Naruto, but she did look like she was about to go down the alley with Naruto panicking before feeling the tingling come again.

'I can't believe I'm saying this but thank kami I'm changing!' She thought as her hair began to grow longer and cover one of her eyes as it turned a light blonde color. Her eyes changed blue while the dress slowly turned into a purple top with a matching skirt. She stayed the same height as the rest of her hair tied itself into a ponytail. She looked down and sighed in relief while Sakura walked down before stopping at seeing her.

"Ino? Is that you?" She called before grinning. "It's been so long! How are you doing?"

"Oh! Um, hey there Sakura." Naruto greeted. "Things are going ok I guess, been having a rough day so far though…"

"Sorry to hear, but since I ran into you, wanna go get a bite to eat?"

"Um, I don't know, I'm not that hungry." She said before her stomach growled. 'Damn it!'

Sakura giggled and grabbed Naruto's arm. "Don't worry, it's my treat."

"W-well, if you insist." She chuckled nervously as Sakura dragged her away. 'Damn it, I need to leave before I change again!' She looked down at Sakura's hand and blushed a little. 'But then again, if Sakura's taking me out to eat and invited me, does this count as a date? Yatta! A real date with Sakura-chan!'

"Ino, I can't wait to eat, I found this new salad bar place, it's super good and healthy, we won't even have to work out after we eat!" Sakara said with a smile as Naruto turned a bit green.

'Salad? Oh Kami why that? I don't need any of that bland rabbit food.' She thought as she repressed a groan. "Um, do you really want to eat salad today Sakura, what about ramen instead?"

"What? Ew, I hate that greasy stuff, Naruto always drags our team there every chance he can get!" She grimaced. "I don't get how he can keep going back there over and over."

"Well, I think ramen tastes good." She muttered as they neared a stand with a large picture of a salad on the front. 'Besides it's not my fault they sell cheap food that tastes great.'

"Well, I prefer salad, and here we are!" She cheered as she dragged Naruto in. "You're going to love this place, the food is nice, healthy and delicious, unlike that ramen garbage."

Naruto frowned while they found themselves at a table with her looking over the menu. 'I could say the same about vegetables, how can anyone stand them?'

"Oh, they have a special, if we order their biggest salad they'll give us a free one!" Sakura said as Naruto paled. "Let's get that, I know it's bigger than we usually get but we can splurge, right?"

"Um, right." She said with a groan as Sakura ordered the salads with a smile. 'I need to leave now!'

"You know, it feels like we don't hang out that much ever since the stuff that happened during the chunin exams."

"Yeah, I've been busy training as hard as I can, what about you?" 'At least I can talk to her like it's a date before those stupid salads.'

"Well I've had the chance to try and help Sasuke-kun out after Lady Tsunade patched him up, so there's that." She smirked while Naruto inwardly groaned.

"I kinda meant stuff like missions, or like, I don't know, what your reaction to Naruto coming back with her was." 'She's gotta be impressed with that.'

"Naruto? He didn't come back with her, Jiraiya-sama made her come back, Naruto was just an annoyance to him, just like he usually is talking about being Hokage and demanding Jutsus." She said with a groan.

Naruto looked at her with wide eyes while feeling that one hurt and gripped her hands under the table and tried smiling. "Really? Because I heard he managed to learn a really cool new jutsu that saved the day when they had to deal with that snake teme."

"I doubt it, I bet he tried to do one and almost blew himself up that distracted the bastard long enough for Tsunade-sama to beat him up." She said with stars in her eyes. "Isn't she amazing, she's the strongest ninja I've ever seen!"

'She really thinks I didn't do anything? But I did! I learned the rasengan and managed to kick those teme's asses!' Thought Naruto with a frown. "Sakura-c-, I mean Sakura, don't you think that's a bit harsh on your OWN teammate?"

"Not really, when I'm with him he just tries to hit on me and fight with Sasuke-kun, I never even see him train with Kakashi so he probably is just playing pointless pranks, right? He's probably going to stay a genin forever at this rate."

"That's not true!" Snapped Naruto making Sakura reel back at seeing 'Ino's frown. "He's working his butt off more than you know."

"Ino, why are you being so defensive over Naruto all of a sudden?" She asked in confusion before her eyes widened. "No way, there's only explanation for this…. You like him!"

"W-What?!" Gawked Naruto in shock. "N-No!"

"Yes you are! That's the only reason you'd defend him, you're blinded by a crush on him!" She shouted in amazement as the salads were set in front of them.

Naruto shook her head. "Of course not! It's not like that at all!"

"Then why would you say he's working hard, it's not like you know it for sure, right?" She asked as she began to eat her salad.

Naruto stared at her in shock before shaking her head. "Are you kidding me? You're saying I'M the one blinded by a crush? Did you even bother to teach him or help him before the chunin exams began? No, you just gawked at Sasuke day in and day out."

"Well can you blame me?" She said with a blush. "He's just so strong and handsome, I just know if I help support him he'll start to like me back. I'm actually shocked you started liking Naruto, guess that means I've got a better chance." She said with a grin.

Naruto started to feel anger and glared at Sakura before standing up. "You know what?! That teme isn't so hot if he couldn't even beat his older brother! All he did was get beaten like a little bitch! Some 'great and all powerful Uchiha' he turned out to be!" She shouted as she turned to leave before turning back. "Oh, and one more thing, your precious crush just applied for a marriage contract with a girl named Karin, and the Hokage signed off on it, so good luck getting him to like you back!"

Sakura stared as 'Ino' stamped out and stood up. "What?!"

"Next time you can save your own ass!" Called Naruto slamming the door and fuming as she walked down the road. "I can't believe her! I saved her and Sasuke from Gaara during the invasion, then bring granny back to fix the teme, and she goes off and says I'm not doing anything?! She's the one who barely did a thing this whole time! What's her excuse? Gonna let the teme save her butt next time she's in trouble?"

She kept marching forward and muttering angrily before feeling her body tingling. "Oh come on, just turn me back to normal this time!" She looked at her hands and groaned since she saw her fingernails slowly grow sharp. She growled as her teeth sharpened as two red parks appeared under her eyes as her lips turned purple. Her hair began to turn brown and become spikey. Her clothes began to change into that of a jonin with her chest growing slightly bigger. She groaned as she felt something pushing itself out of her back. "Ugh, w-what is that?"

It fell down and slowly formed into a large dog with an eyepatch which shook its head with a growl.

"W-What the hell?! Why did a dog form?!" She cried as it sniffed her. She saw it move near her hand and rub against it, making her rub it on instinct. "Huh… I guess this isn't so bad...but who am I?" She muttered in confusion. "Wait, big dog...am I part of the Inuzuka clan?"

"Hey there Tsume." Greeted a man walking by her with a smile.

"Oh, um, hey." She greeted back confused. 'Tsume? I feel like I've heard that name before, but where?' She thought as her dog began to walk away. "Hey, where are you going to?" She called as she began to follow him.

"I'm following my instincts." it responded making her go wide eyed.

"Wait, you can talk?"

"Of course, I am one of the Inuzuka clan's dogs, of course I can talk." It said as it rolled it's one eye.

"B-But you just popped out of me!"

"Yes, I did, but now that I exist I'm part of that clan, it's complicated." He said with a frown. "And straighten up, you are the head of the clan after all."

"I am? Wait a sec, now I remember who she is! She's-"

"Mom!"

"Huh?" She said as she turned to see Kiba walking towards her. 'Crap, that's right, she's Kiba's mom!'

"Hey mom, what are you doing back? I thought you were out of the village on some big mission?"

"Oh, well, they found someone else to go on it so they sent me back." She said quickly. 'Oh Kami, I'm the mom of one of my pals, and the same guy who's butt I kicked.'

"Really? Huh, well, at least you're back." He said before the dog that came out of Naruto walked towards them.

Akamaru looked down at it and tilted his head while feeling something was off.

Naruto felt something click and slowly gave a grin. "Say Kiba, when was the last time you did some training?"

"Um...yesterday, why?" He asked in confusion.

"Well that won't do. Starting today I want you to work harder." She spoke in a firm tone. "I want you to go ahead and run around the village ten times each day."

"Eh?! A-Are you serious mom, that's crazy!"

"Are you kidding? Other people had to do worst to get far in life, just running around the village is nothing. It'll help get your legs and thighs in shape." She said with a grin as she cracked her hands. "Or are you questioning your mother? It seems I'll have to teach you why I'm the alpha."

"N-no! Not at all mom!" he spoke with a gulp before turning before she grabbed his hood.

"Hold up, after you're done, I need you to...give every dog back at home a bath."

"E-Every dog?" He asked as he paled. "But there's over a hundred…."

"Did I stutter?" She raised an eyebrow. "If that's a problem, maybe you should do it with a blindfold on, how's that sound?"

"N-no! It's fine! I'll do it mom, I will!" He said quickly as he held up his hands.

"Good, now if you're done back talking to me you can start running." She said with a feral grin.

He nodded before turning and ran off while Naruto burst out laughing. "Hahahahaha! That was hilarious!"

'Yes, you made your son run around the village, great job." Muttered the dog as it shook his head.

"Hey, he is not my son! I am not a mother!" She hissed at the dog. "If you came from me you'd know that."

"I know, mentally you're not but physically you look and sound just like her." He said as he walked away before stopping. "Huh, this feels new."

"What?"

"A tingling feeling… it's time to go." He said before he began to approach her as Naruto began to tingle.

"Aw come on! I wanted to actually make Kiba do other stuff." She groaned before the dog leaped at her, knocking her into an alley before it began to sink into her. She groaned from the feeling while going wide eyed and grabbed at the ground. Her hair began to straighten out again as it turned blonde again as the marks on her face disappeared. The claws began to slowly go back to normal while her chest seemed to shrink down, but just slightly. Her waist shrunk as her ass grew a bit as her clothes began to change into a mesh shirt with a grey dress that showed off her chest. Her eyes became blue and seemed a bit more cold.

She groaned and rubbed her head while looking down at her chest which was more noticeably exposed making her sigh. "Great, am I granny again?"

"Lady Hinata! Where are you?!" She heard Neji call before groaning.

"Of course he's still looking for her." She muttered as Neji landed in the alleyway.

"Excuse me, have you seen a young woman with blueish purple hair, white eyes?" He asked as he looked her over.

"No." She replied slowly getting up and dusting herself off. "If you'll excuse me, I have to be off."

"Wait….you don't look like you're from here….are those the clothes of a cloud nin?" He asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"Huh?" She looked confused and looked at the clothes before raising an eyebrow at him. "I don't know, you tell me."

"So you are the one who took Hinata, you must have drugged her, making her act weird before!?" He shouted as his eyes flared to life.

"Wait what?!" she cried out on the defensive. "What are you talking about? I didn't do anything to her?!"

"Lies! The cloud nin have been trying to kidnap my clan members for years, including lady Hinata!"

"I swear I didn't do anything! I don't even know where she's at!" She shouted as she narrowed her eyes. "Don't make me fight you!" She shouted before realizing that there was a sword on her back.

Neji slowly got into his signature stance with a scowl. "I won't ask again, release lady Hinata or else."

"I can't release her if I don't have her, understand? I've never even seen her before." She said with a frown. 'Did I really turn into a cloud nin? I don't remember seeing any before, but if Neji is this wound up, no wonder they didn't come to the chunin exams.'

"I said give her back, I will not let there be a repeat of last time, I will not lose another family member!"

"I said I don't have her!" Naruto cried out before turning and started sprinting off.

"Hey, get back here you coward!" He cried as he ran after her. "Give me back Hinata!"

'Crap! Where the heck is Hinata anyway! Now would be a good time for her to show up and prove I didn't do anything!' She thought as she looked around desperately. 'If I am a cloud nin and if I fight him I could cause an international incident!'

"If you don't return lady Hinata then I'll have no choice but to take you in!"

"I don't have her!" She shouted as she kept running. 'I need to end this before anymore ninjas get involved!' She took to jumping on the roofs while racking her head. 'Think think think! I need to hide out somewhere, but Neji's eyes will just find me! But then again….that's it! I could hide somewhere he wouldn't try to use them!' She thought as she looked around before spotting her target. 'There we go!'

Neji saw the girl turn and run in the left direction, making him do the same. "You can't escape, there's nowhere you can go that I can't follow!"

"Then let's see!" She cried as she jumped towards a large walled off building with several trees nearby.

"No matter where you go, I will f-" He started as he watched her jump over the wall before blushing as he saw through it. "W-W-Wha…"

'Hehehe, gotta love the hotsprings.' Thought Naruto who hid in a nearby tree to the springs with a smirk. 'He wouldn't use those eyes or he'll be tempted to peep on the girls.'

"D-Damn it, you know I can't use my eyes, i-it would be improper to peep on the girls!"

"What, you, Neji, are peeping?" Naruto called before hiding as the woman in the hot springs overheard.

"Eeek!"

"Pervert! Pervert!"

"Get him!"

"Oh no…" Neji muttered before several angry kunoichi jumped out in towels. "L-Ladies, there has been a mis-." He was cut off when a bucket hit his head before seeing them lunge at him with swords and kunai making him turn and started jumping away.

"Hahaha! Hell hath no fury." She chuckled as she jumped to the ground. "I should probably go to." She chuckled as she started to walk away. 'If I stick around I might be tempted to go inside...then again, no! Don't end up like pervy-sage, just walk away.' She thought as she shook her head. 'You are better then him….yeah, better, don't even think about it!'

That's when she passed by a bar and heard a loud laugh from inside making her turn and peak in before going wide eyed. "Granny!"

"Bring it on you bastards, I can take you all on!" Tsunade called as one guy went flying out of the door.

'This is perfect, I finally found her, everything is going to be alright!' She thought before her body began to tingle again. "No! Not now!" She grabbed her arms and gritted her teeth. "I need to talk to her before I lose her!" She thought before buckling. 'Damn it, I can't stop it!' She thought as she fell to the ground as her breasts began to shrink. Her hair began to darken and shrink with the clothes merging into one. She groaned as she felt something grow out of her before popping out and turning into a small pink pig with a red vest.

"Oink?"

"Ugh...wait, Tonton? Wait, then that means….I'm Shizune!" She groaned as she stood up. She looked at her body and let out a huff. "Well, this might work. At least it's someone granny knows and might lis….then again this might be harder than I thought." She sighed as she picked up Tonton. "Come on, let's go talk to Granny."

"Oink oink."

They entered the bar and groaned as they looked around before seeing Tsunade chugging sake and kicking away several angry civilians. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Come on! Is that all you pansy asses got?"

"Gra- er, Lady Tsunade, stop beating people up!" Shizune called as Tsunade turned towards her and groaned.

"Oh shit, she's back." She slurred before taking another drink. "What do you want Shizune? I'm having a deserved break."

"No, you're not, turns out the paperwork was a mistake, you might have to redo it." She said as Tsunade groaned.

"Noooo, it was done, and now it's already filed, I don't wanna redp that!" groaned Tsunade making Naruto sweatdrop.

"Look gr- Lady Tsunade, just come with me."

"No, I'm having fun! I want to party, let's hit the hotspring!" She cried as she grabbed a jar of sake.

"Let's not and say we did." She said with a sigh. "We have a very important problem to discuss immediately."

"You deal with it, I'm busy." She huffed opening the jar before Naruto took it. "Hey!"

"I said no!" Frowned Naruto. "We're leaving, now."

"Booo, you're no fun Shizune, you need to either get laid or learn how to have fun!" She groaned as Naruto blushed.

"Look gra- Lady Tsunade, just listen to me this once and you can go back to drinking all night."

"Really? All night and you won't try to drag me back to the office?"

"Not as long as you solve the problem."

"Alright, then let's hear it so I can party, I gotta go hit the casino soon."

"We can't, at least not right here, we need to talk about it outside."

"Ugh, fine, but I want my sake back." She muttered as she stood up.

"After we talk, ok?" Smiled Naruto pumping her fist in mind. 'Yes! Now she can fix this!'

"Let's get this over with." She muttered as she stumbled outside as Naruto followed her. When they reached a small distant she turned to Naruto with a raised eyebrow. "Alright, what is it?"

"Ok….I'm not Shizune, I'm Naruto." She said as she stared at Tsunade hopefully.

"...are you screwing with me because I'm a bit tipsy?"

"No, I'm not! I'm dead serious! I got with this weird jutsu and I've been turning into different kunoichi all day!" She cried out in frustration. "I need you to try and do some medical jutsu to stop it before I go nuts!"

"... I must be REALLY drunk this time." Tsunade muttered. "You expect me to believe that you can magically change into different kunoichi?"

"It's not a choice! It happens at random and turns me into girls I can't pick!" She groaned. "I need you to fix me, I just want to be Naruto again!"

"Shizune, I can assure you that you are not Naruto, and you are not changing into different people, ok?" She remarked before Naruto grabbed the front of her vest.

"Listen to me granny! I am losing it! I want my regular body back and now! Just fix me or so help me I'll….I'll….ah! I'll tell the real Shizune how you didn't do any of the paperwork! I'll tell her it was all me."

Tsunade's eyes widened in shock before narrowing. "How did you learn that, all those papers had my signatures."

"Because I signed them!" Snapped Naruto. "Shizune thought I was you when I became you! And news flash, having breasts that big is sore on the back!"

"I know….this is crazy, you can't be Naruto, you even have Tonton!" She groaned as she pointed at the pig.

"Oink!"

"That's the thing, this weird jutsu somehow made her! Even did the same when I became Gaara's sister and Kiba's mom with a fan and ninja dog."

"...prove it, transform for me." Tsunade said stubbornly. "I am not believing this until I see it with my own two eyes."

"I told you it's random! I can't just snap my fingers and make it happen you old hag!"

"Well then I don't believe it, now give me my sake to me!" She shouted as she tried to grab the sake bottle.

Naruto growled before tossing it away. "You're so stubborn! Just try and heal me with something!"

"My sake! Shizune what is wrong with you?!"

"I'M NARUTO!" She cried in frustration. "That's it, we're getting you sober!"

"Forget that! I'm gonna-" She was cut off as Naruto started dragging her by her vest away. "Hey!"

"I have been through enough, we are going to the hokage tower now and not leaving until I am cured!" Snapped Naruto with a huff. "Then when I'm back to normal I'm gonna sock the teme right in the mouth!"

"Shizune you're acting crazy! You are not Naruto!" She shouted as they began to near the hokage tower. "Just take some vacation days off, try to get your head back on straight."

"That's the problem, I haven't had my own head in hours! I've had over ten!" She shouted as they began to enter the building. "I'll just feel good when you get your head on straight and my hair will go back to being my good old blond."

'Dear Kami she's finally snapped, all those years of looking after me has finally sent her over the deep end!' Tsunade thought with a frown. 'I might need to use a more drastic approach to this.'

"Now all I need you to do is turn me back into Naruto and we should be good Granny...Granny?" Naruto asked as Tsunade stopped. "Hey, come on, we got to go."

"Sorry Shizune, but you'll thank me for this later."

"Thank you for what?" She asked in confusion.

"This." She replied before slamming her fist into her gut.

"Oof!" She groaned as she fell to the ground as her eyes rolled into her head.

"You need help Shizune, and I will help you." Spoke Tsunade and Naruto saw her vision slowly growing dark.

'D-Damn it…" She groaned before everything went black.

(Later)

"Ugh, my gut…" Naruto groaned as her eyes began to slowly open. She started to see a white ceiling and walls with her arms not moving. "Huh? What's going on, why can't I move?"

"Ah, Shizune, you're finally awake."

She turned her head to see Tsunade near the door with a smile. "Granny? What...where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, we're going to help you Shizune, you've finally snapped after watching over me all these years." She said as she approached her.

Naruto shook her head and saw her body strapped down to a bed. "What the hell granny! Let me go!"

"Shizune, please, this will all be much easier for yourself if you stop with this ridiculous belief that you're Naruto." She said as she shook her head.

"But I am!" She snapped squirming and tried moving her hands together. "And I'm gonna prove it!"

"How? By calling me granny over and over again?" She asked as she rolled her eyes. "If you weren't my friend I'd hit you over the head for calling me that."

"Oh yeah, just try it! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" She cried crossing her fingers.

In a puff of smoke several shizune's appeared in the room.

"Damn it I told those nurses to tie your hands to the bed!" Groaned Tsunade as two of them got the restraints off making her take a stance and block the door.

"See? If I wasn't Naruto how could I do that?" She smirked standing up.

"By having him teach it to you? It's not a clan jutsu it just requires a lot of chakra." She said with a sigh. "Shizune if you keep this up I'm going to have to make sure you stay in that bed for good until you're cured."

"For the last time I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I was with you and pervy-sage when we came to take you back here! I had to learn the rasengan to win the bet we made! You even gave me your necklace when we fought that snake bastard!"

"Shizune, you were there with me for all of that." She sighed as she shook her head. "I'm sorry I pushed you so far you snapped, but you have to stop acting like this."

"No! I am Naruto, not Shizune!" She growled before taking a stance. "Just try to heal me or I'm gonna have to fight my way through."

"I can't heal a mental break down just like that! It has to be something physical Shizune." She sighed before cracking her neck. "I'll give you three seconds to get back on that bed or else I'm going to knock some sense into you."

"Alright then, I'll force my way! Attack!" Declared Naruto making the clones charge with one standing beside her as she held her hand out. "You know what to do."

"Yes ma'am!" She snickered before they began to focus.

"Shizune you know this won't work." Tsunade said with a sigh before punching the clone, turning it into smoke instantly. She ducked from one's strike and kicked it away while doing the same to the others that got close. "You know you can't beat me."

"Oh yeah? You won't be saying this after I do this!" She declared while the clone next to her moved it's hands around her palm fast with her chakra slowly beginning to swirl and form.

"Shizune, what are you do-." She started before her eyes widened as the rasengan began to form in her hand. "What the-"

"Gotcha!" Cried out two clones tackling Tsunade and tried restraining her arms while Naruto smirked.

"Tell me granny, could Shizune do this?" She ran at the woman and held her hand out. "Rasengan!"

"No, that's impossible!" She shouted in disbelief before Naruto pressed it against the wall next to her, completely destroying it.

"Ha! See, I'm Naruto, not Shizune!" She smirked before jumping through the hole and ran down the hall. "You can't hold me granny, dattebayo!"

"What….what just happened?" Tsunade said in shock as Naruto kept running.

"Told you." Smirked the clones before they poofed away while Naruto got the memories and chuckled.

"Oh man, her expression was great! She laughed as she exited the hospital before remembering why she went to Tsunade in the first place. 'Crap, I needed her to fix me!'

She facepalmed and did it several times before noticing Sasuke walking by and inwardly groaned. 'Can't I go the rest of the day without seeing the teme?' She thought as her body began to tingle. 'Crap, I'm changing NOW? Really?'

'Damn it, I haven't found anyone who's seen Karin, this is going to make the marriage contract harder and harder to get into place.' He thought with a frown. 'I need to find her again, she was perfect!'

'Damn it, I can't let him see me change, he might try to marry me again!' Naruto thought as she felt her hair growing longer. She turn and rushed over to the side and leaned against it while groaning since her eyes were tingling. She buckled a bit as her clothes began to change into a purple dress under an old apron. She groaned with the voice changing as her eyes started to look red with a black tomoe around the pupil. "Ugh, this feels really weird, who am I now?" She groaned as Sasuke heard her voice.

"What the...no, it couldn't be." He muttered turning his head to the side while seeing someone lean against it. "No….that's impossible...Kaa-san?"

'Kaa-san...wait, this is the teme's mom?! But she's dead!' thought Naruto in shock before seeing him run over making her turn and instinctively start running. 'Oh hell no!'

"Wait, stop! Who are you, why do you look and sound like my kaa-san?!" He called in confusion.

"Y-You're mistaken!" She called back while running past a store window to see herself and went wide eyed. 'This is what Sasuke's mom looks like?! Oh Kami I really did turn into her!'

"Just stop! I need answers, you really sound like her and look like her, how did this happen?!" He called as he be began to catch up on her. He narrowed his eyes and activated his sharingan before darting around a left alleyway with Naruto not seeing and turned to the left corner, only for Sasuke to cut her off. "Stop!" He shouted as Naruto skidded to a halt. "You...you look just like her, you even have her apron…"

"Um, I think you have me mistaken young man." She said nervously.

"No, you are definitely her, you even have the sharingan!" he shouted as he pointed at her eyes.

She blinked and moved a hand to them before chuckling nervously. "Um...it's probably just an infection, I must not have washed them enough."

"It is definitely not an infection, now start talking, are you or are you not my mother?!" He shouted as he stared her over. 'It is definitely her, I-I've missed her so much.'

'Oh man, I gotta get away! But how?' She thought nervously as she looked around desperately. "I-I'm not her, I swear!" She called as she held up her hands.

"There's only so many people who look like this, and my mother is exactly who you look like! Now talk!"

'Crap, playing pranks are one thing but this is Sasuke's DEAD mom, I can't explain myself here, I need to leave!' She thought before turning and tried running again, only for Sasuke to be quicker.

"No! You are not leaving until I get answer, tell me the truth Kaa-san!" He shouted with a frown.

'Crap! What should I say?!' She thought as she looked at him nervously. 'He's not going to let me leave unless he hears that I'm his mom…'

"How are you here? I saw you die! Die by that bastard's own blade…" Muttered Sasuke gripping his hands and gritting his teeth. "Have you been alive this whole time?"

"N-no, um…" She stuttered before sighing. 'I guess I'm going to have to lie.' "The truth is Sasuke, that...I was taken prisoner by Orochimaru."

His eyes widened in horror before slowly saying "...what? He captured you? I-I thought you died!"

"Well I pretended to, to throw Itachi off." She replied with a gulp. "Orochimaru took me afterwards and kept me in his hideout all these years before I got out."

"B-But you look the same, like you haven't aged a day!"

"W-Well, Orochimaru didn't just keep me as a prisoner, he experimented on me." She replied while sweating a little. "But I managed to escape and came back here."

"T-Then why wouldn't you tell me you were my mom?" He cried as he ran towards her and hugged her.

Naruto really felt like she was on glass and was caught off guard by the move. "Because...I...didn't want you to feel sad or get mad since it's been so long."

"I couldn't be mad at you, it wasn't your fault, but now you're home." He said as he held her tight. "And I have good news, I'm going to get married to continue our clan."

"Oh. That sounds...great." She remarked awkwardly.

"I knew I would get your blessing, I think she is the only girl in the village who isn't insane or a clan head."

"Um, and just who might she be?"

"This redhead named Karin, she is really strong and stubborn, the Hokage herself signed off on the marriage contract, all I have to do now is find her."

"Oh! Well, I'm sure if you keep looking you'll find her." 'Not! I'll shave my head if I turn into her again!'

"Thank you Kaa-san, should we head to the hokage and tell her that you're back?"

"Yeah, I guess so…" 'Wait, this might work, if I'm supposed to be dead granny and Shizune can't think I'm anyone but Naruto, it's foolproof!' "Why don't you lead the way Sasuke?"

"Yes Kaa-san." He said with a small smile as they began to walk towards the tower.

'Oh man, I'm actually feeling guilty about lying to the teme. I mean, sure he's cocky, and arrogant, and smug, and likes to think he's better, but even I know this is messed up. I mean, if I change again what's he gonna think? That his mom died again or just left for no good reason?' She thought as she looked at him. 'He's even smiling, I've never seen him do that before!'

'This is the luckiest day in my life! I meet the right girl to bring the Uchiha clan back, and my own mother is alive, could this day get any better?'

"Um, is that it?" Naruto asked as she pointed to the hokage tower.

"Yes, the hokage should be inside hopefully...oh, we also got a new one, it's Tsunade." He said as they began to enter the building.

'I wonder if granny bothered to come back or she's out looking for 'Shizune'.'

"Lady Tsunade what is wrong with you?!"

"Nothing 'Naruto', now come back with me to the hospital so I can cure you!"

"I'm not Naruto!"

"Yep, they're here." Sighed Naruto as they began to walk towards the elevator as the tower shook a bit. "I hope they don't tear each other apart before we get there."

"Ahh! Lady Tsunade get a grip on yourself!"

"I am fine, now hold still!" She shouted as the doors opened to show a semi-destroyed office as Tsunade was busy trying to put Shizune in a straight jacket. "You're the one who tried convincing me, well I believe you now! Quit trying to pretend to be Shizune Naruto!"

"I'm not Naruto! And you're the one who tried to convince me you were him to get out of all that paperwork you finished in under half an hour!" She shouted in confusion before spotting Sasuke and Naruto. "Help!"

"I am helping you Naruto so stop struggling!" Tsunade shouted as she finally got Shizune into the jacket before looking towards Naruto and Sasuke and paled. "Mikoto….no, you….you're dead!"

"That's what I thought too, but she's alive." Smiled Sasuke with Naruto giving an awkward wave with a nervous sweat.

'Crap, what do I do now, I want to tell granny, she finally believes me, but I can't do it in front of Sasuke, the temes been through enough shit without telling him I'm in the body of his dead mom!' She thought with Tsunade walking over and staring at her. 'Come on granny, please don't say anything out loud! Just figure out it's me!'

"How is this possible, I know she died, I read it in the report…"

"According to her Orochimaru kidnapped her when she faked her death to keep my bastard of a brother from killing her and she just escaped!" Sasuke spoke up with a frown. "I am going to hunt them both down now!"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at him and looked 'Mikoto' in the eye with said woman smiling. "Is that true?"

"O-Of course, it's nice to meet you." She bowed. 'Don't blow it granny!'

"Uh-huh, Sasuke could you step out for a moment, I need to talk to Mikoto alone for a bit." Tsunade said as she looked Naruto over.

"What for?" He asked confused.

"I just want to ask her some questions to confirm something for me, it shouldn't take too long."

"She's right Sasuke, just wait outside." Smiled Naruto. 'Yes! Granny knows it's me!'

"Alright, I'll see you soon Kaa-san." He said as he began to walk out of the room. Once the door closed Naruto sighed in relief.

"Thanks granny." She smiled. "I thought I wasn't gonna last much longer."

"Naruto, is that you?" She asked as Shizune's eyes widened in shock.

"Yeah, and you finally got it right." She sighed while seeing Shizune's mouth drop open. "Yeah, it's a long story Shizune."

"B-B-But that's a dead woman….how is this possible?" She asked in confusion.

"Some weird Jutsu did this to me, I've been shifting into random kunoichi all day! I even turned into you...which is why I'm guessing you're in the straight jacket."

"And apparently me too." Spoke Tsunade making Shizune shake her head.

"Wait! Then when you told me….that was him?!"

"I told you it was me! But noooo, you made me do all that paperwork before I could go!" Huffed Naruto crossing her arms. "So guess what granny? I was right all along and you owe me BIG."

"Like what, some sake?"

"No, it's called turning me back to normal, I'm tired of transforming!" She groaned as her body began to tingle again. "Oh come on!"

"What? What's wrong?" Asked Shizune trying to stand up.

"I'm changing again!" She groaned as her hair began to turn red.

"Wait, now?!" Tsunade asked in amazement.

"Yes!" She yelled while her shirt started to turn green with the apron looking more white. Her eyes stung a bit as they began to change from sharingans to normal blue eyes. "I-iI think I'm done now….but who am I?"

"My god…." Muttered Tsunade in shock.

"I'm a god?!"

"No you idiot!" She shouted in annoyance as she hit Naruto over the head. "You changed into Kushina Uzumaki."

"Ow!" She held the spot and glared at Tsunade before hearing the last part. "Wait...what?"

"Yes, Naruto, right now, you're in the body of your mother." She said as Naruto's eyes widened.

"My..my...mom?"

"Yes, Kushina Uzumaki, I thought you knew?" She said in confusion.

"What? No! I didn't know either of my parents!"

"What?! Your father I understand but why not your mother?" Tsunade asked in confusion. "You're using her last name, I thought you knew!"

"I didn't know them! I've been an orphan my whole life." She frowned before moving to the window to see the reflection and stared at herself with sadness. "I never even saw what they looked like…"

"Naruto...I never knew, your mother was very close to me, so was your father, they both had powerful enemies so I'm guessing the third decided to hide you as an orphan to prevent kidnappings and assassinations when you were a child." Tsunade said with a frown.

"But...he never told me…" She muttered looking down while gripping her hands. "Why didn't he tell me?"

"I'm imagining he was trying to protect you, and that he intended to tell you when you were strong enough to defeat your parents enemies on your own, I doubt he meant to die before he told you." She said with a sigh. She walked over and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder while noticing tears running down her cheeks making her try and give her a hug.

"What...what were they like granny?"

"Heh…. your mother was just like you, energetic, happy, loved ramen and pulling pranks just like her son." She said with a smile. "She would have been over the moon if she could meet you now."

Naruto sniffled and felt more tears before closing her eyes and started to cry before Tsunade hugged her closer making her hug the hokage back while Shizune watched with concern. "I...I never got a chance….to say goodbye…"

"I know...in the end most of us don't, and sometimes it's for the best." She said as she remembered her husband. "Sometimes saying goodbye is harder than you think."

Naruto cried on Tsunade's shoulder while feeling sadness run out of her in waves while Tsunade held her there.

"There there, let it out, just let it all out." She said as she rubbed her back. They stayed there for a few minutes as Naruto cried onto her shoulder.

After ten minutes Naruto sniffled and wiped at her eyes while pulling back from Tsunade. "I'm good now… thank you." She sniffled with a smile as she wiped her tears away.

"No problem." Smiled Tsunade while Naruto moved to sit down and let out a deep sigh. "You gonna be ok?"

"Yeah, I will." She nodded while looking at the floor. "But, you told me about my mom. Who was my dad?"

"Well, that is a bit more complicated… do you really want to know?"

"Yes, of course I do."

Tsunade took a deep breath and pointed outside the window. "Look up at the monument."

"Yeah, I am, what about them?" She asked in confusion.

"Tell me who the fourth hokage was."

Naruto looked over at the farthest head and stared hard. "Yeah? So wha...wait...no...no!"

"Yes, Minato Namikaze, that is your father." Revealed Tsunade with Naruto covering her mouth with wide eyes.

"But...But he's the one who beat the fox...who's inside me…."

"Yes, and the one who sealed it in you after it broke out of your mother."

"What?!" She stared at Tsunade. "My mom had the fox in her too?!"

"Of course, the Uzumaki clan are the only people who can hold the fox inside them, and he obviously couldn't seal the fox in your mother. Naruto, if he had ANY other option he would have taken it, sealing that monster in you was the last thing he wanted to do."

"Then why did he?!" She snapped. "Is...Is he the reason I was so alone? Did he let everyone know because he saw me as the fox?!"

"No! He did it because he wanted you to live! If he didn't put it in you it would have killed you and everyone in the village! And no, he saw you as a hero, and the third hokage thought the same thing, but a person is smart and people are stupid, the villagers were terrified, angry and confused, they wanted someone to blame for the loss of their homes, family and friend and as terrible as it sounds, they chose you since the fox was sealed inside you." Tsunade said as she shook her head.

Naruto gritted her teeth and shook before screaming out and punched the window hard enough to make some cracks while her hair covered her eyes.

"N-Naruto, are you ok?" Shizune asked nervously as she looked at the angry redhead.

Naruto looked up at them with the eyes looking red with slits while baring her teeth and looked like red chakra rising up from her hair. "I'm pissed!"

"Oh shit, this isn't good." Tsunade swore. "Naruto, please, calm down, I know you're upset but now isn't the time!"

Naruto huffed while glaring at them and swung her fist which shattered the glass to pieces while taking a deep breath and looked down as the chakra slowly began receding away. "I know granny, but….it's a lot to take in."

"I know, I know it is and I don't expect you to adjust to it just like that, ok? But for now please control yourself, so are you good now?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Good, then let's focus on your new female problem, ok?" She said as she gestured to 'Kushina'.

"So you think you can fix it?"

"Truthfully? I have no idea." She said as Naruto face planted. "This is a new jutsu that no one has seen before, I have no idea where to even start."

"Aw come on! There's gotta be someway, I wanna be myself." She groaned with anime tears. "It feels weird being a girl."

"Well, we'll definitely look into it, but we just learned about it, was there anyone else you talked to who might know anything?" Shizune asked as she struggled to get out of the straight jacket.

"All I got through to was Anko since she interrogated the guy who hit me with it." She said with a sigh. "She said she would look into it when she got time, but I don't know if she's even looked at it yet."

"Well we can try to see how it works, especially if it turns you into women who are already dead, but it's gonna take time, how much? I couldn't give you a number."

"So I'm stuck like this turning into who knows how many woman?" She groaned. "Isn't there anything we can do?"

"Well, maybe you can make use of it." Spoke Shizune groaning. "See if you can change willingly."

"Huh? How would I do that?"

"I dunno, try picturing one of the woman you've already turned into and focus."

"Fine, but it'll probably just give me squat." She huffed before closing her eyes and tried focusing as hard as she could. 'Come on, just a normal girl….Karin, she wasn't that bad.' She thought as she tried to concentrate as hard as she could before she began to tingle again.

Tsunade and Shizune watched as Naruto began to shrink down and saw the clothes change together with glasses forming before 'Karin' stood there. "Well, I guess it works." Shizune said before the door began to open.

"Excuse me, Lady Tsunade, I heard some screaming but was told not to come in yet, are you and my mom done ye- Karin?"

Naruto turned before going wide eyed. 'Crap! I forgot about Sasuke!'

"Karin, I'm glad I found you, I finally got the marriage contract finished and the hokage signed it." He said as he began to walk towards her.

'Granny, a little bit of help here?!' She thought as she glanced at Tsunade.

"Um, Sasuke, hang on for a sec." Tsunade cut in. "I know I signed on the contract, and you have full reason to want a girl, but...she's not ready yet."

"Why not? Everything's in order, my mother is finally back and I would love if she was there for the ceremony, where is she anyway?" Sasuke asked in confusion.

"She had to...head out!" Spoke up Shizune quickly. "Lady Tsunade had to send her off on a special mission that was extremely dire."

"But she just got back… and she just escaped from Orochimaru, are you sure that is a good idea?" He asked with a frown.

"Believe me Sasuke, she's a strong one." Spoke Tsunade. "I'm sure she would have said goodbye, but think of it this way, now you've got a chance to get things ready. As for why Karin's not ready? Well….wouldn't it make more sense if she was more experienced? She needs to be around a jonin level to make sure she's strong enough for your clan, am I right?"

"Well….I guess… but I would like it done before I go off to take revenge on my brother, just in case." He said with a frown.

"Let's put a pin in that for later, alright, anything else you need?" Tsunade asked as she sat down at her half destroyed desk.

"No, but I would like to know my future bride." He remarked looking at 'Karin' who shuddered with a pale expression.

"Well, you better go find her then because I am not marrying you!" She shouted as she turned green a bit. "Fuck you and your contract."

"You're more feisty than before, that just makes you even more desirable." He said with a smile before Naruto slugged him in the face.

"Screw you, I've had enough crazy today, I'm heading home, come get me if you find anything please Granny!" She called as she marched out of the room.

"You can stay at the Uchiha compound." Spoke Sasuke following her.

"Over my dead body!" She shouted in annoyance.

Tsunade and Shizune watched them walk away as Shizune looked at Tsunade in confusion.

"Lady Tsunade….why didn't you tell Sasuke the truth about Naruto?"

"Would you really want him to find out about Naruto transforming into his own dead mother?"

"...Good point, though I wonder how he's going to take learning that he wants to marry his rival?" She chuckled. "So...can I get out of the straight jacket now?"


	16. Chapter 16

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 16

A real vampire and werewolf learn of Twilight

Series: Twilight

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Somewhere in England-

It was a normal looking cloudy day in the town of London with people going about their days as people usually do.

This included the more casural of Londonders as they walked down the small alleyways of Whitechapel, the place where Jack the Ripper spread his murderous intents on the people.

As the people minded their own business, we zoom the camera towards a small cafe in a dark alleyway with very few people in it. These people seemed to give off a mysterious aura with them being silent and just eating their food without looking up.

This included a man with a large black overcoat, a large black hat, with gray pants and sneakers, short black hair and wearing a pair of shades, who was drinking some Earl Gray tea. Near him was a man with a shaggy brown beard with a green bandanna around his neck, a grey overcoat which seemed a little cut around the sleeves, and leather jeans while he wore some loose sandals.

Both were busy minding their own business while the people around them seemed to ignore them as if they never existed in their minds.

"Anything else?" Asked a waiter to the two men.

"I'll have more of the beef." spoke the bearded man.

"Some more tea if you would." Said the shade wearing man in a sly tone.

"Right away." the waiter turned and walked away.

The man with the shades sighed. "Humans, such a strange species right Hector?"

"I've been thinking that for years, you're just realizing that now?"

"No." he said with a smirk. "I just read your mind again."

"Hey!"

"Relax. I didn't even see anything good, just chasing your own tail and peeing on fire hydrants."

Hector glared at the man before tapping the table with his knee making the tea cup to spill a little on the table. "Oops, you should try and keep your drink from making a mess, of course I've been telling you that for how long again?"

He frowned at that before kicking Hector's leg hard. "Now now, don't cause a scene. We don't need another 'vampire' scare this century."

"I'm not the vampire here Radcliffe!"

Radcliffe chuckled. "I know, you're just a mutt with a fascination with the queen's corgis."

"Oh don't get started." growled Hector. "It's not my fault those bitches tease me when she's napping."

"Oh yes that, well whose fault was it for trying to eat one of those things after parting in 1970?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't EAT that bitch!"

"Yeah yeah keep telling yourself Hector." He said while looking out the window. "But on the subject of parties, I do recall getting a book and dvd series during one of those wild frat parties I….cater to once in a while."

"You mean where you show your pale ass around for wild women." smirked Hector.

"I'll have you know it is not pale." He frowned before putting a brown bag on the table. "And here they are my poodle like friend."

"You're lucky we're not alone or I'd use your head as a chew toy."

Radcliffe smirked while moving the bag closer to him. "Some girl told me this was and I quote, 'The most beautiful piece of work since Shakespeare', and personally I don't know if shes telling the truth or drunk on punch."

Hector grabbed it before opening it up and reached inside. He then pulled out a book with a apple on it and a dvd with a pale man on it. "Twilight?"

"From what I heard, this series is a modern day retelling of Romeo and Juliet with our races as part of the overall plot. But personally, I don't give a damn as we all know vampires and werewolves are not meant for romance. Well, except that hack Vlad the Impaler."

"Tch, Romeo and Juliet? Like I haven't seen that story done before." scoffed Hector flipping through the book. "And this is meant to be interesting?"

"Well, we HAVE read every book in the last few centuries and believe me, I need something else besides Shakespeare and Hans Christian Andersen." Radcliffe frowned. "And you are reading and watching this stuff with me Hector."

"Fine fine, I don't have much to do else right now, so I'll humor you and give it a shot."

"Good, because I also got you a treat."

He blinked before looking into the bag and grabbed a blue bone squeaky toy.

"Just don't drool on it too much mutt."

"Oh ha ha." frowned Hector chucking it away before opening the book to page one while moving his seat over so his friend could read it. "Just don't breath in my ear or I'll take your tongue."

"Don't worry. I'm not into men, just women with a brain and a tasteful amount of blood."

(Some time later)

"Radcliffe? Please tell me I can stop reading."

"No Hector, we are still on book two."

"But this writing, the story, I feel like I'm about to howl from sheer insanity!" spoke Hector while biting into the raw beef and grimacing. "How are you not?"

"Because I am waiting until the last two books to see if there are any development besides a bland heroine and a 'vegan' vampire, which is stupid in its own right since blood isn't a plant." Radcliffe deadpanned. "Now keep reading."

"Damn it, after this you owe me BIG, and I mean big. We're talking all I can eat meal here because this stuff is starting to make me feel sick."

"How about a horse? I can get one with my connections."

"Make it a bull."

(Much later)

"Relax Hector, this is the final book." Radcliffe said while drinking some Earl Gray.

"Damn it all, please tell me we can get an order of their strongest ale, I'm gonna need it." spoke Hector wiping his forehead while shaking his head. "What has modern literature come to?"

"Besides being interesting or a festering pile of feces, the latter." He said while looking at the book. "And imprinting? I know werewolves like you don't go after children or babies unless you're hungry or a pedophile….which I don't know to be honest. Are you one?"

"HELL NO!"

"Just had to make sure. And a secret order of vampires? Bah, vampires don't get organized unless its either important or we have a common enemy, like Hitler back in the second world war."

"Damn bastard took my aunt, this is why I hate Germany." muttered Hector while drinking from a mug of coffee. "And abs? Really? I don't have abs and even I know I could handle this eyecandy fake."

"I personally think these werewolves are just ghosts. Or just demons with amnesia." Radcliffe shrugged. "Now keep reading, this battle might change my mind on the series as a whole."

(Later)

"..."

"..."

"Maybe the movies are better?" suggested Radcliffe while paying the tab. "Movies are getting better nowadays."

"Forget it." spoke Hector. "Reading that slop and dealing with those disgusting lines is one thing, but movies? I'd sooner let a witch turn me into a rat for a potion."

"Do it and I will hook you up with a Jiangshi. She's an old friend of mine when I enlisted in the British army back in the 1850's, and she likes werewolves." He said while Hector perked up on the opportunity to get laid, again.

"Hmmm, not sure, how big are we talking?" he asked gesturing around his body. "Do you have numbers or just an estimation?"

"She has a G cup chest, large childbearing hips and her profession is dancer." He said with a wink. "Belly dancer to be exact."

"Well….I suppose it's been a while since I've seen a movie, what harm could a few do? Let's go, I'll pay for the snacks."

"Yeah with what? One pounds?"

"I have more pounds then that!"

"Sure you do."

(Later)

-Old estate outside London-

Radcliffe looked at the estate, which was a small mansion with gargoyles on it, and shook his head. "Really Hector? You neglect the estate that I helped you aquire?"

"Hey, I'm an outdoors man, you're the one who thought it should look 'fancy'." he remarked with an eye roll as they walked towards it. "Thankfully my brother loves bringing over those fancy gadgets so it's not a total waste, it works as good storage space."

"Yeah and is your brother still in the royal air force or just working at Gamestop?"

"I think the latter, for some reason he's obsessed with those 'video games' and I don't get it. He prefers to stay cooped up instead of actually hunting. What's wrong with werewolves nowadays?"

"No idea, but let us go inside and watch those films." He said while tapping his foot. "So you better invite me in or else."

"Yeah yeah, I invite you to come into my home."

Radcliffe nodded before walking in and then watched Hector walking in before tripping him with his foot. "Oh? Are you ok air buddy?"

"Try that again and I'll shove a ring of garlic where the sun won't shine."

"Yeah yeah." he said while rolling his eyes as he walked down the broken down halls. "You need to get an exterminator, I see termites on one of the paintings."

"Not my problem, I don't need them." waved off Hector while following and tossed his sandals off before getting on all fours with a stretch. "Ah, much better."

Radcliffe just walked into the living room and saw the couch was almost destroyed. "Hector, I did not know you had a destructive cat on the estate. What is its name?"

"You know I don't allow those rats in here, but one does sound good for a snack."

"Then were the one that destroyed the couch?" He asked while seeing said upholstery falling apart in front of him. "Because I am surprised you did that."

Hector frowned. "I was bored."

"...what a pitbull." he said while walking towards a tv the size of the couch and took out the dvds.

"Says the guy who can't handle a day at the beach. Oh! I'm sorry, too soon?" smirked Hector.

"You know that I might combust." He glared before putting the first movie in. "Now let's just watch the films before I consider turning you into a vampire werewolf."

"Go ahead, I'll just be twice as better as you."

"Or die like a mutt."

(Later)

"Ughhh!" groaned Hector rubbing his face with a growl. "It's even worse here!"

"But at least the werewolfs are semi decent." Radcliffe muttered. "But we have one and apparently two part finale to go."

"Ugh!"

"I will get you two bulls if you watch them." he said while putting the second movie in the dvd player.

"Make it two and a huge pig."

"Fine but don't expect me to cover your medical bills if you get a heart attack."

"Says the guy who sucked the blood of a man who could pass as one." chuckled Hector. "The look on your face was priceless."

"That was ONE TIME!"

(Later)

"So…...she still can't decide?" Radcliffe asked in confusion.

"Come on you bland woman! Just go with one! It's been over three movies!" yelled Hector with a growl. "Back in my day it was easy for a woman to find a mate, just let them fight each other to death and she went to the winner, that's it."

"So that's why every girl you tried to mate with dumped you?" He smirked while putting in the last dvd. "And here I thought it was because you had bad breath."

"Sorry, can't hear you over the sound of what your sister yelled last time she took me to her bedchamber." smirked Hector. "Care to hear what her expression was when I-"

"HECTOR!" He yelled before punching him in the crotch. "YOU SON OF A WHORE! THAT WAS MY SISTER!"

"Ahhhh!" howled Hector in pain before grabbing the spot with a wince. "That's...what I….thought…"

(One movie later)

"So the battle….the one that was almost as good as Lord of the Rings…." Radcliffe said with a shocked look. "Was….all...a….DREAM!?"

"Wow, I haven't seen any movies, but even I know that is an AWFUL idea." remarked Hector. "Setting up both sides for a big battle only for it to not even happen? I didn't want to see this, and even I'm upset!"

"And the fact that they just left?! What fools! Don't they want to kill them after seeing the future?!" Radcliffe growled. "And to show that doing NOTHING will help you get a happy ending is...is just stupid!"

"That's like if I sat down and let a hunter shoot me and expecting to live because I didn't do anything." frowned Hector. "And just why do the vampires sparkle? You bastards are as pale as marble."

Radcliffe frowned at that remark. "And a child growing after a few days? Did the author ever….ugh! I really want to hit something right now!"

"Not even werewolf pups grow that fast, and why did that boy have to get naked just to transform in front of that woman's father? Just change natural! Is he ashamed of getting his clothes torn? If man didn't hold such dominion then I'd never wear these things again, they feel itchy."

"And no fangs!? Just why? And for that matter, just HOW did they not have canine teeth or fangs!? You need them to CHEW! And the venom in their mouths? No vampire HAS VENOM!"

"And doesn't it seem odd how none of them changed into bats? Wouldn't that be much faster than just running?"

"Don't forget mist, birds, insects, and the occasional wolf! And for that matter, why do the werewolves look like half llama and half dog creatures!? It's not even scary!" Radcliffe growled. "And I do know that werewolves need a full moon to change or in your case, a witches cream that makes your werewolf skin fall off or come on at will."

"That was my brother, I got bitten by him!"

"Oh, my mistake then."

"But I agree, this whole series is a mockery of our species! They're just using the names to make it more than a common trend, which is just giving modern women some kind of idealistic men to gawk at. I can tell you from experience that NO werewolf, or vampire for that matter, would find this Bella remotely mate material."

"Don't get me started with the fetishes." Radcliffe frowned. "Just look a them! Necrophilia, incest, beasiality, and much more! What is this, porn or a book!?"

"Hey! My third uncle mated with my fourth sister! It was surprising, but we learned to deal with it, the only problem was she couldn't keep it down when they went at it, wouldn't let me sleep a wink." grumbled Hector.

"But the point is, Bella is stupid, Jacob is a shirtless llama, and Edward's family….stupid or just insane. And the pet peeve I have is Edward acting like some pretty boy with an abusive streak and the ability to turn vampires into homo pixies!"

"Frankly, if you want a real female lead for them to fight over, actually make her tempting! I keep forgetting we're meant to see her get with one of them, but I keep feeling sleepy! If I was directing this, I'd give her bigger breasts and a waist that sticks out. If anything, it feels like we're meant to see Jacob and Edward get together because they're secretly gay, they just don't know how to deal with it and fight over a woman who I'd sooner gnaw for food then as a mate."

"For me, give the human a brain, the vampires more brains, and the werewolves more powers. Ugh and this is set in Fork's Washington too….a very boring place if you ask me."

"Why?"

"I went there during the gold rush, flew there from california and well…..boring as hell. Nothing but rain, sleet, and very mean spirited beavers." Radcliffe grumbled. "And if these….things! Live there...I want to kill them in the most painful way imaginable."

"If these werewolves were alive I'd get my pack just to slaughter them. They're a complete mockery. At least with us we actually look intimidating, they just look like giant wolves who have never drawn blood. I've even seen chihuahua bitches with more spunk in them than those fakes."

He sighed before looking at one of the books and noticed that it had the Cullen's address on it. "Hold that thought Hector, I think this bat shit crazy author might have based her books on real events."

"Really?"

"Yes." He showed him the address. "And if we go here, maybe we can exact our vengeance on them?"

"You want us to go all the way to that country just to go on a hunch? I've had my fill of those thank you very much, now it's time you paid your end of the deal."

"Well would it be better if you had a moose instead? I heard the moose in Washington is tender near the legs." Radcliffe said with a smirk. "And I know you always wanted to try buffalo and mooses."

"Grr, fine, but so help me if you make me do anything else and it doesn't work out, I'll be having your own carcass for dinner."

"Fine, but expect my body to turn into ash and dust." He said while getting up. "I'll book the tickets, you get a suitcase for yourself."

"Why should I? These clothes are all I need."

"These days, you might be mistaken for a terrorist."

"No, that's your schtick."

"Yeah yeah." he said while walking away.

"Try not to sparkle!" called Hector with a laugh.

"Try NOT to turn into a pedo!"

Hector glared as the vampire left and scoffed. "I actually hope we do find something, I could use something to tear into."

(Timeskip)

-Washington, USA-

"Have a good day." Said a flight attendant as the passengers got out of the plane and entered the terminal.

"Humans should consider an easier way to fly then cram together in one spot." muttered Hector.

"Well it's better than your idea to put ourselves in boxes and mail ourselves here." Radcliffe deadpanned while holding a small black bag in his right hand and a large black umbrella in his left.

"It worked in the movies."

"No it did not." he deadpanned. "Now let's hurry and find a bus leading to Forks."

"Lead the way." he said while Radcliffe opened his umbrella.

"Just don't sniff another human's dog. We don't want you in jail again like back when you sniffled the president's cow."

"How was I supposed to know it was a pet!?"

"Because it was grazing at the White House." Radcliffe deadpanned before seeing a bus. "Now let's go before we have to wait another ten hours for the next bus."

Hector grumbled as they got on and book a seat. "I was young ok? Besides, she had some nice udders."

"Yeah so did your mother." he joked.

(Later)

"Next stop, Forks." Said the bus driver while rain started to pour outside the bus.

The vampire and werewolf got off while Hector growled at the rain.

Radcliffe opened his umbrella and sighed. "Yep, this is Forks. And it looks as boring as the series portrays it."

"Just show us where we need to go before I get soaked here."

"You are more then welcome to go under this umbrella."

"Forget it, last time I got too close to a vampire I had to wrestle his fangs from my neck."

"That was me and you were so drunk that you mistook me for a woman." He deadpanned.

"Not my fault your pale ass is so skinny." he grumbled as they walked down the street.

"Uh huh." Radcliffe deadpanned as they noticed a similar house. "Ah, this is the bimbo's old house. And from our knowledge, the father knows shes a vampire so let us interrogate him for information."

"Good, I'll go for his legs."

"And once he lets me in, I shall drink his blood." He said before walking up and knocked on the door. "Hello, Charlie Swan? Are you home?"

"Hang on, I'm coming." He called out while Hector heard a shotgun getting loaded.

"Get ready to attack Hector, he has no silver bullets." Radcliffe smirked as the door opened. "Hello, can we come in?"

"Who are you two?"

"I am Radcliffe Dickins and this is my associate Hector Fawkes, and we're acquaintances of Bella Swan and her husband." he said with a smile. "And we have important news involving her and a new child on the way."

"What? What is it?"

"If you let us in we will tell you." He said while lowering his shades a little. "So, you will let us in now."

Charlie's eyes slowly glazed over as he saw the red eyes of the vampire. "Yes, come right inside."

Radcliffe nodded before walking in as Hector locked the door behind him. "Now," he snapped his fingers. "Hector, rip his limbs off!"

"Finally!" he grinned before growing his claws before running over and knocked the gun away and grabbed the man's arms before ripping them off.

"AHHHHH!' he screamed before his legs got ripped off.

Radcliffe smirked before closing his umbrella and smirked. "Hector, keep him pinned while I extract the information and if he resists, rip his crotch or ears off slowly."

"Don't need to tell me twice." he grinned as Charlie saw the man walking over to him.

"Now, where are the Cullen's and the Quileute tribes 'La Push' pack?" He said while looking into his eyes.

"W-What?"

He grabbed his face. "Where are the vampires and werewolves of this town? We know you have ties to them."

"I-I-I don't know-ah!" he screamed when Hector slowly dug his claws into his back.

"Choose your words carefully." Radcliffe frowned. "Or you might not live to see your next sunrise."

"Or until I rip your spine out, your choice." smirked Hector.

"O-O-Ok! I will tell you! Just don't kill my daughter!" he yelled.

Radcliffe and Hector smirked at that.

"T-They're somewhere outside of town!"

"We know." Radcliffe frowned. "But WHERE outside the town?"

"N-Near the Calawah river! It's the big modern one!" Charlie yelled. "And the La Push are over there for a party!"

The vampire smirked. "Hector, do the honor of disposing this human."

"Gladly." the werewolf ripped his claw out and tore the man's chest wide open.

"AHHH!" he screamed before Hector started eating his insides as Radcliffe walked over to a small table and looked at a picture of Bella.

"Soon you ugly excuse of a human vampire, we shall end your existence." he muttered while looking at a shotgun and smirked. "Hector, how are you with guns?"

"You forget I hunted with one years ago, why?"

"Because we are going to make an explosion using the gunpowder. Just collect any you can find and make sure not to put them on me."

"Hmm…"

"I mean it! The powder is for the pixies as they are weak to fire."

"Sure sure, I got it."

"Oh and save me a liver. I'm parched."

"Not unless I eat it."

"Then get me his heart."

"Fine!"

(Later)

Both walked down the wet forest while Hector was carrying a bag full of gunpowder and bullets.

"Blec!" Radcliffe gagged while throwing a heart away. "That human's blood was nasty!"

"This is why I watch my figure." snickered Hector.

"Yeah and you have a pot belly." He deadpanned. "But when we get there, remember, they have mind powers, not as strong as my own, but they might turn you into a mutt."

"And they might make your attitude as bland as paint, oops! Too late."

'I will get him for that.' He thought before seeing a house in the distance. "Mmmm, faded white paint, glass window on one side, yep this is the place."

"Looks like shit."

"Because a so called vampire that ate animal meat and was a priest made it. Really, why didn't he just give in? I did it and you don't see me acting like I was possessed by a demon." Radcliffe sighed. "Right Hector?"

"...suuuure."

"Just make sure not to engage until we FIND the bastards and bitches. But you can pee on their front door."

"I mark my territory with that, don't go assuming I'm a common mongrel."

"I know, but they don't know what a real werewolf is so you're safe." He smirked.

"Just be careful, the sparkles coming off that joke might blind you."

He deadpanned before seeing a small child walking towards them. "Incoming dhampir imposter."

"I could smell her before we arrived."

"Agreed." He said before the child looked at him.

"Hello."

"Oh? What's your name little girl?"

"Renesmee, and I'm seven years old."

Radcliffe looked at Hector before whispering to him. "Rip her head off, we don't need a stupid dhampir wannabe living in this world."

"Right." nodded Hector before lunging at her before swinging his claw which buried itself into her chest. "No offence kid, but you just got born around the wrong type of knockoffs."

"A-AHHH-"

RIP!

The girl's head came off as Hector threw it away and the body fell to the ground like a stone.

"Good work Hector." Radcliffe commented coldly. "I will let you have ten mooses for that kill."

"I'm keeping this all down, so don't jip out on one."

He nodded before walking towards the house. "Come, we have pests to experminate."

"I'll knock, hard." spoke Hector grabbing a rock off the ground and chucked it through the window.

SHATTER!

"..."

"..."

"Are they even coming out?" Radcliffe asked. "You just destroyed part of their house yet….they are not coming out at all."

"Maybe they are slow to react?"

"Or they aren't here."

"Damn it!"

Radcliffe looked around before spotting some crows and lowered his shades.

The birds slowly gained the red eyes of the vampire before flying around the area.

"These birds will draw them back here, while they do that get the explosives ready in the house." he said while pointing to the house. "And make it a big one."

"Oh trust me, I'm gonna make it look like the 4th of July."

"Just don't make it spread like the London Fire of 1666, we already lived through that one in this lifetime." He said seriously.

"Fine." he said while running to the house.

(Some time later)

"Is it almost done?" Radcliffe called out while still commanding the wildlife to hunt down the imposters.

"Just about!"

"Just hurry, the birds and small bats are bringing the vampire pixies and the werepups to our location!"

"Don't rush me!"

He sighed before walking towards the house as he sensed someone running towards him. "Ah, the head pixie. Hector, the Edward of Sparkles is here."

"And I'm all done here."

"Good now let's do this Hannibal Lecter style." he said before flying towards the house and took a seat on the couch. "And you better hide, they might like a gorey surprise if you know what I mean." he winked.

Hector rushed over to a closet before hiding inside.

Radcliffe looked at his fingers before seeing a group of 'vampires' and large dogs running towards the house. "Right on time."

The dogs burst the door down while the 'vampires' rushed in next with Edward and Bella at the front.

"Welcome back Cullens and La Park pack, hope you like the home improvement." he said with a smirk. "Oh and don't bother with child support, I sent her to Neverland."

"Where is she?" asked Bella with a glare making the actual vampire yawn.

"Mmmm, lets see." He said while getting up. "She walked a few miles away from the house, said hello to me and….huh." He shrugged. "I forgot after I heard the ripping of flesh and bones. Oh well, I am getting older these days you know."

"You bastard, you killed her?" glared Edward gripping his hands.

"So?" He said with a grin. "That child was a fake dhampir. Not even worth existing or hunting vampires."

"You'll die, I swear I'll kill you!"

He just laughed at that before moving his shades down and revealed his red eyes. "Oh? Really now, you kill a vampire? Pah, you can't even kill a fly."

Edward let out a yell before running at him.

Only to hit mist instead as Radcliffe appeared next to Bella.

"I'm not playing around pixie, I'm here to show you the power of a TRUE vampire!" He laughed before grabbing Bella and threw her at him.

He turned and caught her in time before Jacob roared and lunged at Radcliffe.

"Oh a pup." he chuckled before raising his hand up as the man started to float. "How nice, but not enough for one with psychokinesis." he then threw him out of the house. "Come on! Vampires without fangs! Try and tango with a real vampire!"

The others glared before running at him while Hector smirked.

'What a pack of idiots.' he thought as Radcliffe punched each one and ripped sme of the vampires arms and legs off with his bare hands and mouth.

"AH!"

"MY LEG!"

"MY ARM!"

"AHAHAHAHAH!" laughed Radcliffe. "You spineless vampires are nothing compared to one that lived since 1634! AHAHAH!"

"Kill him!" yelled a werewolf before it got its head torn off by Hector jumping out of the closet while actually looking like a wolf with a humanoid body.

"Hector! Tonight is a full moon!" laughed the real vampire. "So become the beast and end these pups in wolf's pelts!"

Jacob went wide eyed as Hector started to change into a massive wolf about twice the size of a normal wolf as it's massive teeth snapped at anyone foolish enough to attack him.

"You bastards think a werewolf goes off showing nothing but their abs? I'll show you what a true alpha werewolf is capable of!"

"I-I'm the real werewolf!" Jacob yelled before changing into his 'wolf' form.

"...AHAHAHA!" laughed Hector. "All you've become is a regular big wolf! Any shapeshifter could do that, but make themselves actually look threatening!"

"I will show yo-" he tried to counter before getting his head ripped off by Hector.

"Yeah, and I have bigger teeth and a JAW bigger than yours." he said with a grin as Radcliffe kept on using his powers to either send the vampires flying or rip off their limbs like cardboard.

'AHAHAH! This is the most fun I had in centuries!" he laughed before seeing Bella and Edward trying to run at him. "Mmm nope!"

Both tried to punch him but he just vanished and hit a wall instead.

"Superspeed, better than yours in every way." He laughed while seeing the last werewolf and vampire getting slaughtered. "But we have special plans for you two."

"REAL special." smirked Hector.

"But first." He said before knocking them out. "Ok, let's get some rope, gasoline, and a large amount of matches STAT!"

"Fine by me!"

(One hour later)

SLAP!

"Wake up you pixies!"

Edward groaned while Bella herself got slapped.

SLAP!

"WAKE UP!"

Edward groaned before opening his eyes and saw that he was tied up, was covered in liquid, a row of matches were placed around them, and a large amount of gunpowder was in every part of the room.

"Ah, finally." Radcliffe smirked. "The little pixies abominations are awake. Good, because I was close to ripping your ears off."

"Now now, don't act like a woman on her period." smirked Hector.

"Oh ha ha." he deadpanned. "Real mature Hector, but you were tempted on eating Bella's face if she didn't wake up."

"Only cause her bland and boring expression even unconscious is hard to stand."

"No I am not!" Bella yelled.

"Yes you are." Both deadpanned. "You are as bland as wet paint of a ship."

"You bastards, you killed our daughter." glared Edward.

"To be fair, if we let her stick around it would mean the horror wouldn't end." spoke Hector. "Besides, that fool of a 'werewolf' would have wound up getting with her, I mean really, imprinting when she's a baby? Even I wouldn't go that far."

"Trust me, he went to a dance with a werecat and a werecow while stone drunk." Radcliffe deadpanned. "But to the point, we read your 'stories' and you are the worst thing that happened to the vampire and werewolf community since Hitler started using vampires and werewolves as experiments."

"And trust me, it wasn't pretty." remarked Hector.

"Just let us go!" Bella yelled.

"No." Radcliffe frowned. "We aren't going to let you go and populate this….genetic and stupidity species you call vampires. We are here to end this chapter of this cockamainy Twilight shit!"

"And with a bang." smirked Hector.

"What!?" both yelled.

"After we make sure your limbs and heads are ripped off." the real vampire smirked. "Oh and by the way, Bella you're a bitch and you Edward are an abusive asshole with no brain and a cock the size of a rose thorn."

"And your whole relationship is REAL messed up."

"How is it!?" Edward yelled. "It's like a lion sleeping with a lamb!"

"No, it's a perverse one that will one day kill you all." Radcliffe sighed. "And really? A lion and lamb? That is really stupid, like REALLY stupid! Why did you think that was romantic!?"

"That doesn't make me wanna see you two have a happy ending, it makes me think of lunch." spoke Hector.

"So now we shall make our leave." the real vampire smirked while turning around. "Oh and before we go, tell the devil that Radcliffe and Hector says hi."

Both struggled as Hector ripped their limbs off along with their heads.

"Don't forget to set the match on your way out mutt."

"Oh blow me."

(Outside the house)

Radcliffe looked at the house while under his umbrella and waiting for the werewolf to get out of the house. 'Come on, just get out so we can get some REAl food!'

"I'm done!"

He saw the werewolf running towards him while holding a long string. "So you set the gas on the stove on high and had the fire close by?"

"Yep and with one pull of this string we will have a big explosion."

"Then what are you waiting for? Pull it!" Radcliffe yelled. "Send them straight to hell!"

"Fine!"

Pull!

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Both looked and saw the area go up in a ball of flames.

"Yep." Radcliffe whistled. "They are not coming back from that one anytime soon."

"So they can't just regenerate?"

"Nope, fire is the only way to kill them so Hector." He smirked. "You did a fine job with the explosives."

"Damn straight I did, now to pay up."

"Alright, let's get you some mooses and some humans from this gloomy town." he smirked. "I'm famished as well."

"And don't forget that woman you mentioned, you try to forget and I'll get my sister out on your ass."

"Oh don't worry." He smirked while walking away from the burning building. "That Jiangshi is just a phone call way, but first to eat."

"Good call, I'm starving."

"Just do me a favor Hector."

"What?"

"Never allow me to get modern literature with fruit on the cover, EVER."

"Trust me, if you do, I'll bite your hand off."

He nodded as the two REAL monsters of antiquity walked away as the house caved in on itself, a grim reminder on the stupidity of a bad series with no plot, characters or morals.

And the moral of this story? If you find a book or movie that people think is good, try to voice your opinion instead of being a fangirl about it.


	17. Chapter 17

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 17

Parody of Stephen King cliches with familiar faces.

Series: Super Smash Bros

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ganondorf was praying during a mass book burning! "Burn the blasphemous material! Return it all to the depths of Hell!" He shouted while dressed like a priest.

People were throwing book after book at the fire while getting riled up.

"The only books that should be read are my magic tomes!" Shouted Robin as he was about to throw a Paper Mario storybook into the fire!

But that's when...

"Poyo!"

"Huh?" Said Ganondorf turning around.

"Poyo poyo!" cried out Kirby.

"What is this thing? It certainly isn't a creation of the Goddess! Kill it!"

They were about too, but then lasers started being shot at the angry religious people!

"What-up bitches!" Said Falco as he and Fox came out of the bushes.

"Our commander has told us to kill you all and takeover this land you call...Derry, Maine!"

"Run for your Christian lives!" Shouted Ganondorf as everyone started scrambling. "Gah!"

"Poyo poyo! POYO!" Cheered, as he shot Ganondorf.

"Ah!"

He then shot Ganondorf a few more times! That's when he saw Chef Kawasaki running by and decided to inhale him!

"No, no, no, noooo!" Kirby then became Cook Kirby and threw the dead dark skinned ginger into a giant pot.

"Wow that baby has a big appetite." Commented Fox, shooting a Waddle Dee.

"Aaaah!" Cried a Koopa, before he was hit by a red cap with eyes. It stiffened up before growing a mustache on its lip. "Troops, fall in line!"

"Yes commander!" They all stood in a row and saluted.

"Now that we've landed and killed a significant amount of people, we should lay low for now and take them all out one at a time as we replace them all with Dittos!"

"But what if someone tries to stop us sir?"

"Please, earthlings don't have any champions strong enough to stop us!" Laughed the talking red cap!

The next day...we see Ness eating breakfast as his mom turned on the TV.

"In local news, an entire Christian Cult found dead after a local book burning, it is unknown how they died, but sources say it could've been Hades congratulating them for being sticks in the mud." Said Mii Brawler. "Next up, which famous princesses have the biggest chest? Stay tuned."

"Serves them right, bullying the people of this town whenever we have fun." Said Ness' dad. "Here son, your weekly allowance!" That's when his dad gave him 300 dollars!

"Thanks dad." After breakfast, Ness got his things and was off for school. He had to hop over the occasional random animals that ran by him, same old same old. Ness entered the school bus and sat next to Lucas. "Hey Lucas."

"Morning Ness."

"Hey Lucas, did you hear about the dead cult."

"Yeah, sounds like someone or something finally gave 'em their karma."

"I just wish someone or something could finally give Dark Pit's gang their karm-ow!" Said Ness, getting hit by a paper airplane.

"Not again."

"Read what it says on the paper, losers!" Dark Pit told them while high fiving Morton.

Ness unfolded it and it said. "I'll be the last man standing, once I ask out Paula!"

"Yeah right! Paula won't go for jerks like you!" Ness then sat back down.

"Why does he always have to push your buttons?" Said Lucas.

"I dunno, but I have a good feeling about today."

The bus stopped and picked up the rest of the gang. Female Villager, Red and Leaf.

"Alright, the gang's all here." Said Red.

"So what are the plans for this weekend?" Asked Female Villager.

"Inkling Girl's gang has challenged us to a duel. We win, we they buy us pizza. We lose, we buy them pizza."

"Aw yeah! Paintball wars!" Said Red, pumping his 1st into the air. "Isn't that exciting Leaf?"

"I still haven't forgiven you for standing me up on our date last week."

"You really gotta let that go, he was being bullied by Blue." Said Lucas. "He couldn't help but fight."

"Come-on Leaf, get over it, we need everyone focusing on this game." Said Ness.

As they drove by, the students didn't notice citizens getting ambushed by Fox, Falco, Kirby and Cappy. Then replacing them with Dittos.

"Remember, stay in character and don't let them know you're fakes."

The aliens then infiltrated a run down shack where Mario was watching TV while drinking beer.

"Mama mia, I'm on my last bottle." He then turned to the kitchen. "Luigi! I need more booze!"

Luigi walked into the room wearing a pink apron and a kick me sign. "Bro, maybe you should stop drink-ah!" He was then slapped!

"You don'ta tell me to stop! Peach is dead! Toad is dead! Yoshi is dead, I'm waiting for this world to take me next!" That's when they heard the clicking of guns.

"Wish granted." Said Fox before shooting them dead.

"Poyo poyo poyo?"

"Go ahead and eat them." Said Falco.

"Uh...let's drain the blood of the red guy. Wouldn't want the baby getting drunk."

"Good point McCloud." Said Falco as the Dittos became Mario and Luigi.

Meanwhile in school...

Ness and Lucas were in the library, busy studying with Paula, for a test as the bullies were slowly closing in on them.

"Hey dorks!" Said Dark Pit while Morton forcibly slid all of their study material onto the floor!

"Hey! We're studying for a test you jerk!" Shouted Ness.

"Can't you guys annoy someone else?" Pleaded Lucas.

"Nope! Now then..." He then put a finger under Paula's chin. "Hey toots, wanna go to the prom with me?" That's when Paula gave Dark Pit 2 slaps! "Ow!"

"I'd sooner kiss a goomba!"

"Tch! I don't need this." They then walked away.

"You two gonna be ok?"

"Yeah, we'll get him back one of these days." Said Ness. "Probably on the last day of school."

"Right now we better get back to studying." spoke Lucas.

Meanwhile with the bullies...

"Aw-man, bullying those nerds sure got me thirsty." said Bowser Jr.

Falco placed something on ROB as the bullies were turning the corner. ROB seemed to twitch and glow.

"Chukola Cola." Said Bowser Jr.

ROB pulled out the soda and stuck his hand out.

"Thaaaank, y-" That's when ROB used his other hand to grab Bowser Jr.'s arm! "Hey! What gives!" Said Morton who tried to help by prying ROB's hand open.

"What the fuck you stupid soda machine?" Dark Pit started kicking ROB as it started beeping.

"Let go of his hand or we're gonna rip you apart!"

That's when ROB self-destructed! Killing all 3 bullies!

"Hey Ness?"

"Yeah?"

"Does it feel like the air just got nicer?"

"Yeah...but I can't figure out why Lucas."

Later after school, Ness and Lucas met up with Red, Leaf and Female Villager at Ness' house eating cookies freshly made by Ness' mom.

"Alright gang, time to brainstorm our form of attack to take down Inkling Girl's crew in the upcoming Paintball War." Said Ness.

"Lemme take out Pit. We moved to this neighborhood at the same time." Said Red. "Our rivalry is real!"

"Duly noted Red."

"As for Lucas and Female Villager, you 2 shall flank to the left while me and Leaf shall be a distraction."

"Right!"

"Let's win that free pizza!"

(The next day)

Both teams made it to a clearing in the forest. A clearing littered with the evidence of past paintball wars, fireworks wars, and dart wars. On one side was Ness and Lucas' team. The other was Inkling Girl's team, comprised of Inkling Girl, Inkling Boy, Toon Link, Pit and Male Villager.

"Remember guys, take no prisoners." spoke Inkling Girl.

That's when Wario appeared wearing a referee jersey. "Okay children, you know the rules, once I blow this whistle, the game will begin!" Then he blew the whistle! "Go!"

"Give me blood!" yelled Inkling Boy.

The kids all ran to their positions. Lucas and Female Villager creeping through the trees and bushes as cover in the hopes of getting behind the enemy team. Pit dodged a paintball shot by Red!

"Just you and me!"

"You haven't beaten me before and you won't this time!" Said Pit as he chased after Red. That's when Kirby ate Wario and replaced him with a Ditto. Which Female Villager too notice of.

"Hey! What's going on here?"

"What's wrong?" Asked Lucas.

"Well..." That's when they heard Toon Link and Male Villager scream.

"We need to help them!"

"Why?"

That's when lasers flew by their heads!

"That's why! Aaaaah!" They ran out of the forest and grabbed Ness and Leaf.

"Whoa! You guys are ruining the plan!"

Meanwhile...

"Hahah! Out!" Said Red as he danced.

"Aw-man...well you beat me, but next ti-ah!" Pit gasped as he was pulled into the bushes. Red didn't notice as he ran to meet up with his team.

"Guys guys! I did it! I beat him!" That's when the Inklings were captured and replaced with Dittos!

"Guys! Something's wrong!"

"Someone is shooting lasers and replacing us with...weird goo monsters!" Shouted Female Villager.

"...did you hit your head?"

That's when lasers flew by again!

"No! But they sure are trying!"

"What the Hell?!" Shouted Ness as the Dittos started running at Ness and Lucas

Both boys screamed, looking away and putting their hands out in front! That's when electricity and fire shot from them! The Dittos flew back and landed on their faces.

"Woah!"

"Poyo?"

"What the fuck?" Said Falco.

Ness and Lucas looked at each other, then at the aliens. That's when they had a great idea! Kill the aliens! They around with their hands out in front letting loose bursts of electricity! Killing the Dittos!

"Fuck me Freddy! We're retreating Fox!"

"Right behind yah!" He picked up Kirby and they were gone.

Lucas then grabbed a Ditto, spun it around with levitation and threw it at Ness who smacked it with his Yo-yo! That's when Ness got out a baseball bat and Lucas got out a stick and then started beating the unconscious Ditto's to death!

A while later, the boys are panting as they stepped back to look at the gooey corpses. Everyone was silent for about 4 minutes. That's when Lucas spoke.

"Meeting at your house, Ness."

"You read my mind."

"Literally." Then they fist bumped.

Later...

"Okay, somehow you 2 are psychics." Said Red. "But what does that mean?"

"Obviously Red, it means that the alien spaceships are messing with the minds of certain citizens in here Maine." Ness explained.

"Now we gotta get these aliens out of our town before they takeover." Said Lucas. "But does anyone have any leads on where to begin our search for the mothership?"

"Maybe the forest, they did start popping up there in the middle of our game."

"Great idea Leaf, but where exactly in the forest?"

"I say we search the sewer entrance." Suggested Female Villager.

"Makes sense to me."

They all agreed.

"Alright! After we buy some battery acid for you guys, we take our flashlights and kill the aliens." Said Lucas.

"Wait, shouldn't we try and bring a gun or two?"

"We don't need guns, we have our psychic powers!" Said Ness.

"And my axe!" Said Female Villager as she pulled out an axe.

Everyone jumped out of their seats.

"Why do you have an axe, Female Villager?"

"I found it on a stump in the middle of the forest. Finders Keepers you know."

"And where have you been hiding it?"

"In my bloomers, don't be so stupid guys."

"We're gonna have to talk later." Said Ness. "But right now we gotta save this town."

Meanwhile...

"Master Cappy! A group of earth children are on to us!" Panicked Fox.

"Fucking bitch in a buzzsaw! I thought these earthlings had no powers! But as it turns out, they do!" Panicked Falco.

Kirby sat there unsure of what's going on.

"SILENCE YOU IDIOTS! We already have plenty minions! Have them pursue these earth children!"

"But master-"

"Don't make me call Nightmare Enterprises! They will replace you with Samus, Wolf and Meta Knight!"

"No! Not those guys! Anything but that!" Panicked Fox.

"Yes sir, we'll do this because those guys can kiss my tenders!" Said Falco.

Fox pulled out a remote and pressed the button! In town, all the Dittos twitching as they were given the order to go after Ness and Co.

They turned and began to go after the area where they were last seen. They made it to sewer entrance.

"Alright guys, let's do this!"

That's when Dittos grabbed Red and Leaf.

"Ah! Help!"

"PK Thunder!" Both boys shouted, hitting the Dittos!

Even more came out, but that's when Red pulled out a bottle of Battery Acid!

"This is battery acid you slime!" Then he sprayed the Dittos! "It'll melt your faces off!"

The Dittos screamed as they died.

"Okay, seeing them defend the sewer entrance, it should mean we are close to the mothership! Let's do this!" Said Ness as they continued onward.

"Just keep your eyes open, they could jump out from the tiniest openings."

That's when they started dodging laser blasts that were shining in the darkness! The kids dodged, but Lucas and Ness unleashed force fields that absorbed the lasers!

"That ain't good."

"Let's use the Firebird and Firefox." Falco suggested.

"Is your head deep fried? Sewers are just giant pipes filled with flammable liquids."

"Oh fuck me Freddy, you're right! Let's retreat and let the baby eat them!"

"Poyo!"

"Get 'em kid! Put 'em in a real dubanaba!" Said Falco as they ran.

"You okay man? You haven't been talking like a normal person ever since we got to this planet."

"Yeah, I heard a radio signal and heard some words so I figured that's how these Earthlings speak."

Fox didn't say anything, just a facepalm.

Meanwhile, the kids held onto some pipes as Kirby tried sucking them all into his mouth!

"Lucas! I have an idea!"

"What is it Ness?"

"We're able to shoot fire and electricity right?"

"Yeah?"

"So by that logic, one or both of us should be able to shoot ice!"

"Good point Ness!"

Both focused and fired off energy! Ness had a pulse of energy explode in Kirby's face! But that's when Lucas froze Kirby!

Said alien blinked while unable to move.

"I'll finish it off!" Shouted Female Villager, as she brought the axe down with all her might! Cutting through ice and chopping Kirby in half! Killing him!

The others grimaced seeing green blood while Female Villager panted from the adrenaline high.

"Okay...let's move ahead." Said Ness.

Meanwhile...

"They're getting closer! Deploy the our last line of defense, Gibdo!" Commanded Cappy.

The kids forged on until they heard a moaning.

"Do you guys hear that?" Asked Leaf.

That's when Gibdo jumped down from a giant pipe above! They all screamed except for Red who pulled out an ornithology book!

"A mummy! Get back guys! I've trained to deal with these monsters!" He then started to shout every bird name he could remember! "Pidgey! Starly! Fletchinder! Articuno! Hoothoot..."

The Gibdo screamed and ran away.

"Wow, I can't believe that worked."

Back with Cappy...

"Why is Gibdo's weakness bird names!?"

"I dunno, but I guess fuckery has turned into fuckero. In Order to make this to not be a double fuckero, this'll be our last stand commander!" Said Falco.

'Why did our planet hire this guy?' Thought Cappy.

The children made it inside the mothership as they saw citizens stuck to the wall.

"Ness!" Screamed Paula.

"Paula! Hang on! We'll get everyone out of here!"

"You'll do no such thing!" Said Cappy.

"Yeah! Our boss is here to end your lives!" Said Fox as he and Falco laughed maniacally.

"Wait...wait..." said Lucas. "The alien commander is a talking hat?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

Fox and Falco were blown away by PK fire, and then rushed Cappy!

"Yikes!"

"Then we'll burn you!"

Leaf and Female Villager held him down as Ness and Lucas shot thier PK fire!

Cappy shrieked in pain as he flew back to his chair and started to glow! "You dare attempt to kill me!? Well you foolish children! Prepare for my true form!" The hate glowed and turned into some shiny glob of energy as it took a new, form.

"What's he transforming into!?" Shouted Red.

"Hopefully something scary." Said Lucas.

Sadly he was wrong as Cappy transformed into Olimar! They all groaned by how not scary his true form was. "Hahaha! Now you will perish before the might of my all powerful true form!"

He then ripped a Mii out of the wall and threw it under an Onion Ship!

"Huh? Wh-what's going on!? Help meeee!" Too late, the Onion ate him and spat little red seeds to the floor and they instantly sprouted. Olimar pulled out these seeds and out popped Pikmin.

"Kill them all!" He commanded.

"Okay, that's a little better." Said Leaf as she sprayed Battery Acid on the Pikmin.

They screamed while running around in circles.

Olimar then started ripping out more Miis and throwing them into Onions. "I've basically got an endless army, you'll never st..." That's when Female Villager threw her axe, destroying an Onion. "Nooooo!"

"Hey Ness, thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yep!" That's when they used their psychic powers to levitate the axe and swing it at the rest of the Onions!

"No...stop! Stop!"

"Die!"

The Onions were all gone, and now it was just Olimar.

"Crap! Okay, time for my true last..." Ness held him down with his psychic powers while Lucas chopped off his head with the axe with his psychic powers!

"We did it guys! Now let's get everyone out of here."

They freed the captured citizens, with Ness freeing Paula.

"Oh thank you Ness!" She then planted a kiss on his cheek making him blush. They all exited the sewer, but that's when...

"You must die!" Shouted Luma as he charged at them. That's when Lucas used his stick to bat Luma away, who then exploded!


	18. Chapter 18

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 18

Sequel to chapter 45 of part 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Yamato yawned as the sun began to shine on his face. "Ugh, I just wanna sleep a bit more…."

'Wakey wakey Yamato-kun, it's another new day.' Called Kurona from his head.

"I don't wanna…" He mumbled pulling the sheets over his head.

'Come on, you have to get up...do I have to summon THEM?' She asked with a grin as he groaned.

"No way….you wanna sleep to, you wouldn't…"

'Oh yeah? I warned you.' She smiled while her real body oozed her head out from under the covers and took a deep breath. "GIRLS! Help your father out of bed!"

"Oh no…" He groaned as he heard two sets of wet feet running towards the room. "Why did you do that, it should be a war crime…"

"DADDY!" Cheered out Leina and Lana before jumping up and landed on the bed, more specifically his stomach, making him sit up with a yelp. "Wakey wakey!"

"Girls, it's too early to be up, please go back to bed." He groaned as they giggled and began to jump up and down on him.

"Wake up wake up wake up!" They chanted with their mom giggling.

"You know they won't stop until you do."

"I know, this is your fault." He groaned as he began to sit up. "Alright, alright, I'm getting up."

"Yay!" They clapped while moving off the bed as he rubbed his stomach.

"You know some dads just need a cold glass of water to the face to get up."

"Yeah, but you got two cute energetic daughters to wake you up." She chuckled as she pulled the covers off. "I'll make you your favorite breakfast to make up for it, how's that sound?"

"Fine, but you're gonna pay for that later." He chuckled as he began to put on his clothes.

"I can't wait." She winked before heading downstairs to the kitchen where she already saw her daughters in the cupboard munching on plates which dissolved into their bodies. "Oh no, sweeties no, we talked about this, you eat what's on the plate, not the plates themselves!"

"Aw, but we were hungry." Pouted Lana.

"We couldn't wait." Added in Leina.

"Well you still can't eat them, alright?" She said with a sigh. "Go sit at the table while I make breakfast, ok?"

"Ok." They moved off the cupboard and walked over to the table while Kurona went and put her apron over her body.

"Alright, sexy naked apron mode achieved." She chuckled with a grin as she began to make breakfast.

"Mommie, I ate my chair." Leina said as she sat on the floor.

"Leina, why did you eat it?"

"Lana dared me I couldn't."

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"Girls!" Spoke Kurona with a frown. "You know eating the furniture and utensils like that costs your daddy money."

"But they're so tasty!"

"I know, but we shouldn't eat them anyway, it inconveniences your daddy then he's going to be busy working, then I can't have fun with him!" She groaned as she rubbed her legs together.

"Mom!" Groaned the two looking away.

"Now don't give me that, how do you think you two were made?"

"Mom!" They cried as they turned a brighter color as they blushed.

"Hey girls, how's breakfast coming...what happened to Leina's chair?" Yamato asked as he walked out of the bedroom.

"Lana dared me to eat it."

"I did not!"

"Girls, what have I told you about eating the furniture and anything else that isn't food?"

"To not too." They said as they looked down at the table.

"Exactly, meaning I gotta get another one. Next time I find out, you two are gonna be punished, understand?"

"Yes daddy." They said as he sighed.

"Alright...so, how's breakfast coming?"

"I was just getting it started."

"Alright, I'm going to go brush my teeth quick." He said as he walked towards the bathroom.

Kurona turned to the stove and started to grab ingredients to make breakfast.

"Mommy, can we ask you a question?" Lana asked curiously.

"Of course Lana."

"Can we have a little sister?" They asked curiously.

"A sister?" She turned her head all the way around while her numerous arms kept cooking. "Where did that come from?"

"Well, were watching kids from the window, and we saw a family with two older girls like us and a little sister they were playing with, it looked like fun!"

"Can we? Please?" pleased Leina.

"Hmm, well, before we had you two, I told your daddy I could grant him a thousand children if he desired, even offered to get him a bigger house for everyone." She smiled. "But he wanted to go with a smaller family, so I listened."

"But we want more sisters! More more more!" They chanted as they banged on the table.

"Girls, please, I can't do anything unless your father agrees, ok?" She frowned. "I'll ask him later, but until then, you two behave and don't bang on the table."

"Alright." Lana said as she turned to her sister. "Alright, it's time for us to use the ultimate technique on daddy."

"Agreed, I want sisters." She nodded as Yamato walked out of the bathroom.

"Alright, much better." He smiled taking a seat just as Kurona set his plate down in front of him and did the same for her daughters. "Thanks Kurona-chan."

"You're welcome dear." She said with a smile.

"Daddy, can we ask you something?" Lana asked as she and Leina got on the table and stared him in the face.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can we have a baby sister?" They cried as they gave him puppy dog eyes. "Pwease~?"

"W-What?!" He looked at them in shock.

"Please, we really want a little sister!"

"Or a hundred!"

"Girls, I thought I said I'd talk to him later?" Kurona said as she put her hands on her hips.

"W-Where'd this come from?" He asked.

"They saw a family with some outside and now they want baby sisters." She sighed as she shook her head. "I told them you said no, along with getting a bigger house to hold a larger family."

"Well….I don't have a problem with it." He replied making her look at him surprised with the girls smiling.

"Wait...you're saying you'll let me give you more children, and get you a bigger house?"

"W-well maybe…"

"Yay! The puppy dog face worked!" Leina cheered happily.

"But Yamato-kun, if you told me before I would have already looked around for a new home."

"Well hold on, I'm fine with a few kids, but not a hundred. So maybe one more couldn't hurt, but only if we make it clear not to eat us out of house and home, literally."

"We promise!"

"We'll only eat food and other peoples furniture, not yours daddy!"

"Well, then let's make a deal." He smiled while eating his food. "If you two can behave for...let's say a year, then me and your mom will get you a baby sister."

"A whole year? But we want one now!" Leina groaned.

"Hey, it's either this or no deal, ok?"

"Yes daddy…" Lana said with a sigh.

"Good, now eat up."

"Ok!" They cried as they went to their food as Kurona looked at them in surprise.

'I'm going to have to learn about that puppy dog face for the future.' She thought while munching from her own plate. "So dear, what plans do you have for today?"

"Well, I'm gonna have to watch an extra series and review it in order to pay for the chairs we just lost."

"And plates!"

"And plates." He nodded getting up and walked out of the kitchen. "Play nice you two!"

"We will!" They called happily.

"As for me, I need to go and make sure the house is clean." Spoke Kurona. "Remember what I taught you two."

"Don't eat furniture and don't let anyone see us." Lana said with a groan. "But we're bored, can we go play outside?"

"Of course, but until you two grow up and get stronger, you need to keep out of sight from people. They won't be so understandable like your daddy is, so if they see you, hide and don't let them see you come home." She said as she nodded her head. "And what do you do if you see the front lights on?"

"Wait an hour then knock on the door."

"That's right, now go on and have fun." She said with a smile as they ran to the door before sliding underneath it. "Alright, time to clean...and have some fun later~." She chuckled with a grin.

With Yamato, he was busy watching Queen's Blade and was jotting down his thoughts in a separate window while watching each episode.

"Wow, it's been awhile since I saw an anime girl with breasts as big as this, especially Cattleya." He muttered with a smile while typing away. "Queen's Blade is a rather ecchi anime that most would say works better as a hentai, but even as it stands now, I'd check it out since it DOES have decent stories for the well known characters, even though it's obvious most people would focus more on 'certain' aspects. So if you want a decent magical world-esque anime with big breasts, check it out."

"Yamato-kun, are you doing ok in there?" Kurona called as she slid into the room. "How's the anime reviews going?"

"Pretty good, although I found something pretty nostalgic." He replied pointing to the episode.

"Really? What is it?" She asked as she looked at the screen. She saw several girls get their clothes burned off from acid which exposed their bodies making her frown. "Is this a hentai?"

"No, but it might as well be, it's echi, there's no actual sex scenes." He clarified while seeing her glare at the monitor. "Um, is this bothering you?"

"Hmm? Of course not Yamato-kun." She smiled before spotting a girl with pink slime-like hands covering her breasts with rabbit ears before raising an eyebrow. "Is that meant to be a slime?"

"Um….yeah, I think so, why?" He asked as Kurona gained a dark look on her face.

"Oh, I'm just wondering why you're watching this harlot slime instead of your loving wife." She said as one of her eyes twitched.

"Wait, are you jealous?" He asked.

"No, why should I?" she crossed her arms.

"You are aren't you?" He asked with a smile. "Kurona, that's silly. You think I'd be into someone like her when I already have you?"

"No...but why are you watching her then, I can be much better than her, see!" She cried as she shifter her body until she looked exactly like the girl on the screen except the slime ears and hands were black instead of pink.

Yamato chuckled before pulling Kurona over on his lap and held her by the waist. "Well for starters, her breast milk is acid, not exactly a turn on for me. And second, you're real, she's 2D and NOT real."

"I know, so you don't need to look at her anymore, right yamato-kun?" She asked as she pushed her breasts against him.

"Well not exactly." He got out while enjoying the embrace. "But the only reason I'm reviewing it is because my followers paid me too so it's not like I had a choice."

"Fine… but I'm staying here so you don't get any ideas." She said as she crossed her arms with a pout.

"Fine by me." He chuckled as he resumed the anime while one hand moved over and gave Kurona's butt a rub.

Meanwhile Lana and Leina were running through on the roofs of the town as they looked around.

"Where should we go to first?"

"I'm kind of hungry still...do you wanna find that place that has all the free furniture lying out in the open?"

"I don't know, won't a lot of people be around there?"

"Yeah, but we just gotta stay outta sight, it's easy, plus if they look our way we'll just hide."

"Alright, then let's do it!"

"Nice! Onward to adventure!" Lana cried as they kept hopping across the buildings. They became puddles to make it easier and went across a few blocks before stopping and spotted numerous pieces of furniture in front of a garage with numerous smaller items besides them. "Alright, you know the plan, just go in, eat and get out before getting caught."

"I call dibs on the chair." Smirked Leina sliding down the side of the building until reaching the ground and stuck near the shadows.

"Aw, you always eat the chairs." She pouted as they began to move towards some of the furniture. Lana moved near a table while Leina went towards an old rocking chair. She made sure to slide under it before she began to slowly absorb it into her body, dissolving it bit by bit. "Mmmmm, tasty!"

Her sister said the same while munching away at the chair like a termite before letting out a belch. "Oops, excuse me." She giggled with a grin. "I want to eat more!"

"Wait, I hear something." Whispered Leina hearing footsteps coming near the area. "Someone's coming!"

"Quick, we gotta hide!" Lana whispered as they looked around nervously.

"On the table! We can hide behind the stuff there." spoke Leina before slithering up one of the legs.

"Alright, if you're sure." Lana said as she followed her sister up. When she did she moved over behind a picture while Leina hid behind an old lamp.

"So, what can you tell me about this stuff?" A woman asked as a she followed a guy in a yellow uniform.

"Well so far most of it's real old and hard to come by, so if you talk to the right people, like maybe at an antique shop they might be able to take this stuff off your hands real quick."

"Really? Great! Can you box this stuff up for me, I'll give you five bucks if you do."

"No problem, I should be able to get this stuff put away in about...I wanna say half an hour, maybe a bit more, but it'll get done."

"Great, I'll leave it in your hands."

"No problem, it's my job, have fun with the yard sale." The guy said as she walked away. "Alright, more junk to bring the antique store, let's see what we got." He muttered as he began to pick stuff up from the table.

"What do we do?" Lana whispered from her spot.

"Let's just keep hiding, I'm kind of curious what this 'antique shop' is." Leina whispered back.

The guy whistled as he moved stuff around and in boxes with him moving near the spot the two slimes were hiding.

"Lana, we can't let him touch us and realize what we are, what do we do?" Leina whispered nervously.

"We….um...oh! What if we tried shapeshifting into something?"

"Like what? We're not that great at it yet!" She whispered as the guy picked up some more stuff.

"If we don't at least try he'll tell right away!"

"Ok, ok! Um, uh… I don't know what to change into?" She whispered as she clung to the painting.

"Maybe something gooey, something that's easy and not complicated!"

"Ok, um, um….I got it, I saw this on tv, come to me quick!" Lana called as she began to focus. "I think it was called a lava lamp."

Leina moved over carefully and saw her sister start to slowly take a shape. She saw her stretching out her legs to become a long cord as her upper body started to form a base.

"Quick, get on me and I can make you the lava."

Leina nodded and slithered on top of the base as the guy moved closer.

"Alright, let's see, an old picture, a weird lamp and….a lava lamp? Wow, this stuff really is old." he chuckled as he started to pick up the items. "Don't know who'd buy that, but if it's old it must be worth something." He set them down in the box and began to walk away towards a car with them.

'Where are we going now?' Lana thought who had stretched herself thinly over Leina to make her the lava in the lamp.

'Oh no! I hope we don't get too far from home or mommy and daddy will ground us!' Thought Leina.

Meanwhile said parents were in the middle of making out as Kurona was busy giving Yamato a hand job.

"Ah, fuck, I never get tired of your body." He groaned while licking around her nipples making her moan.

"T-Thank you Yamato-kun! I love it when you let loose, forget about work and that bimbo pink slime, I'm all you'll ever need!" She moaned before he started sucking on the nipple making her grip his dick tighter.

"You know it! You're the only one for me, now make me cum!" He grunted sucking on the nub.

"M-More, make me your bitch!" She cried as we cut to the box with the girls inside arriving at a large pawn shop.

"Did we make it? Everything stopped moving."

"I think so, I wonder what's going to happen?" Lana said as the box opened. They looked up and saw the hands move down and pick them up before looking around and saw a store with all manner of old looking items. "Where are we?" She whispered to her sister.

"I don't know, maybe it's a store?"

"Now where to set you at?" Muttered the worker as he looked at the 'lava lamp'. "Maybe by the toys? I bet some kid will beg his parents to get them 'A cool lamp' like you."

The two girls looked up at the man and saw him carry them over to a shelf before setting them down between an old looking toy dinosaur and a toy train.

"What do we do now?" Leina asked in confusion. "We're not exactly hidden like this."

"Let's keep the shape if he still thinks we're a lava lamp, I heard hiding in plain sight is useful."

"Alright...for how long?" She asked as the front door opened. "There's so much tasty furniture around us, I wanna eat!"

"Shh! Someone's coming!"

"Alright Billy, you got your history quiz right so you can pick ONE toy, alright?"

"Yeah! Thanks mom!"

"No problem, now I'm gonna go look for a bargain."

"Who is that?" Lana asked before they saw a young boy walk towards them as they felt their breaths leave them. He looked like he had short scraggly brown hair with a green shirt, blue shorts, and a backpack and was looking around the shelves. "W-W-Who is that?" She asked as she stared at him in amazement.

"No….too old….hey, what's this?" He said as he looked through the shelf before spotting the slime lava lamp. "It looks pretty."

'H-He thinks I'm pretty?' They both thought as they began to blush, making the lamp glow a bit.

"Ooooh!" He was stunned at the sudden glow making him smile. "I love it! I want this one!"

"Alright, then bring it over and I'll pay for it...wow, I haven't seen one of these things in ages."

He reached up and grabbed the girls before carrying it over to the counter.

The mother quickly paid for it before they began to leave the store. "Stupid antique store jacking up prices…."

The boy stared down at the girls who managed to hide their eyes, but could still see him. "It was worth it, this thing is really pretty and cool, I can't wait to put it in my room."

"Just be careful, if that breaks it'll make a mess and stain the carpet."

"Don't worry, I'll be careful." He said with a smile.

"Lana...I think I'm in love." Leina whispered with a smile to her sister.

"Wait, with HIM?"

"Yeah, I don't know why but...I am, like mommy fell in love with daddy." She sighed with a smile.

Lana frowned before discreetly kicking her sister. "Hands off, he's mine!"

"Hey Billy, is it just me or are you hearing voices?" His mom asked as she drove the car.

"Is the radio just set really low? It's only you and me in here mom."

"Huh, maybe it's just me." She said as we cut back to Yamato and Kurona who was riding his dick like a cowgirl.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Oh yes!"

"Get ready, I'm about to cum!" He groaned as his dick began to twitch.

"Do it inside me!"

"Of course, I would never dream of doing anything else!" He groaned before shooting his load inside her. He held her hips as she moaned with a smile while he felt her insides grip it tightly to milk it for all it's worth. "Ooh, It never gets loose no matter how many times we do it, you're amazing Kurona-chan!"

"And the only girl you'll ever need to fuck!" She moaned with a large grin. 'I'm way better than that pink slime!'

"Then let's keep doing it, screw the review for now!" He grinned before picking her up by the hips and stood up before moving his hips up and down inside her.

"Yes Yamato-kun, yes! I want to do it all day long!" She cried as her eyes turned into hearts.

"Wait, a sec," He slowed down till stopping. "If we do that, then we're gonna need to try out a few kinks I've always wanted to try."

"Alright, what is it?" She asked curiously.

"Hmm...oh! I got it! A lonely MILF meets her neighbor and is ravaged since she's so lonely." He grinned pervertedly.

"Ooh, I like it, and this milf is ready for some fun~." She said with a smile as she made her hips and ass get bigger as she got off of his dick reluctantly.

"But if we're gonna do it, we gotta do it right. Go downstairs and try changing your shape around to look like a generic milf."

"Yes Yamato-kun." She said with a smile as she left the room, swaying her hips with a grin.

(Later)

"Hello miss, I'm your new neighbor. I saw you come to the neighborhood and wanted to be the first to say hi." Greeted Yamato to Kurona who had shaped herself to look like a generic milf with long curly hair and an apron with a blouse exposing cleavage with a round ass.

"Well hello, it's nice to see a new face in the neighborhood, would you like to come in?" She asked with a smile as she held a pan of cookies. "My kids just left and it's been awhile since I've had a guest over."

"Why I'd love to." He said with a smile as she led him into the kitchen. "So, how are you doing Mrs…."

"Mrs. Silene, and I just look after my kids, since my Harold passed away I've been pretty lonely." She looked away with a sad look.

"Oh, I understand, having to raise kids all on your own must be stressful."

"Yeah, it is, sometimes I don't know how I do it." She sighed with a frown. "I don't even know where they are right now!"

"Well I'll bet I know something to help you." He said with a grin as he began to undo his belt. "Tell me, are your kids going to gone for a long time?"

"Yes, and if you're doing what I think you're doing we definitely have time~." She smiled before Yamato moved over and grabbed at her breasts making her gasp as he started to squeeze her breasts. "Wow, you're so bold and eager, shouldn't I take my clothes off?"

"No, leave them on." He said with a grin as he took his pants off. "We're going to have some good old fashion fun~."

"My word." She gasped seeing his dick fully hard already before moaning when he pinched at her erect nipples.

"Well well, it seems someone's a bit sensitive, huh?" He asked with a grin as he squeezed her nipple again, inciting another moan.

"I-It's been so long, I didn't date much, ah!"

"Yeah, I guess that means this is just going to feel all that better for you, huh?" He said with a grin before pulling her into a kiss. He didn't wait to stick his tongue in and rub it against hers getting a louder moan while moving close enough to rub his dick against her legs.

"Please….put it in me….now…" She moaned between kisses as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm not sure, I think I need some help." He grinned while holding her breasts up while licking around the sides of them making her shudder. "How about a little bit of begging, how much do you want this dick in you, huh?"

"A lot…" She moaned while he tightened his hold on her mounds making her jump. "E-Easy, I don't want bruises…"

"Then why not help my little fellow get a nice hug with these girls?"

"S-Sure, I don't mind." She said as she began to kneel down as she lightly grabbed his dick. "Here we go." She said before pulling it into her cleavage. She grabbed her breasts and began rubbing them up and down around it making Yamato let out a groan with a grin.

"Wow, those things are pretty big, your kids must eat well, huh?" He asked with a grin as she nodded her head.

"I use to let them feed off me all the time, your dick looks bigger than my husband's."

"Well, it seems like they have a new use." He said with a grin. "They're pretty soft to, your husband must have been a lucky guy."

"Yes, but he couldn't last that long." She spoke while the tip poked out of her cleavage making her lick it getting a groan from Yamato. "Mmmm, this tastes even better than my cookies, mind if I have another taste~?"

"Go right ahead." He said as she smiled and began to lick it, making him moan. He felt her tongue twirl around the tip and squeeze her breasts harder around his cock. "W-wow, you really know what you're doing!" He moaned with a grin.

She grinned before sliding her mouth over the tip and started sucking making him jump.

"W-Whoa, you really do want it, don't you!" He groaned as she nodded her head. "Then I'm gonna give you some milk back for these cookies!"

"Then hurry up, I'm getting a bit thirsty~." She said as she kept sucking with a small smile.

Yamato grabbed her head and began to thrust his dick back and forth right into her mouth with a groan while she moaned. "Oh god, this is amazing!"

"Thanks, a mother always knows best, including the best ways to fuck~." Muffled out the woman around the dick while she kept licking while sucking.

"You must have some amazing kids!" Groaned Yamato before his sperm exploded in her mouth.

"I dooooo!" She moaned as we cut to said children.

"Ow! Quit kicking me!"

"Then stop saying that you love him!" Leina hissed as a small version of herself in the lava lamp kicked the base as Billy read a book in his room.

"Why should I! It's true." Huffed Lana. "Now shut up and act like lava, I don't want him to figure us out yet."

"Then maybe if you didn't keep staring I wouldn't get annoyed."

"Well can you blame me, he's just so dreamy!"

"I know, that's why it should be ME staring and not you."

"Shut up, he's going to be mine, not yours!" She hissed as she squeezed her sister, making her lose shape for a bit. "You can go find some other guy, I love him like mommy loves daddy!"

"Oh no you don't!" Glared Leina before moving down to slap the base several times before Billy glanced over making her make herself look like lava.

"Wow, that lamp is really pretty, plus it makes it easier to read, it's really cool." He said to himself with a smile as the girls blushed again.

"See? He obviously likes me more." Whispered Lana with a smirk. "After all, I AM the lamp."

"You're just the thing that takes up space, I'm the actual lava inside that's pretty."

"You're just hot water, without me you'd be garbage."

"So? Without me you'd just be a lightbulb!" She muttered as she subtly kicked her, making the lamp shake.

"Huh?" Billy looked up and was confused at the sudden shake making the two stiffen up. "That was weird."

"You idiot, if you move he'll see us and freak out, then mommy might get rid of him!" Lana hissed as he turned back to his book.

"You're the one who started this."

"No, you did when you started liking my future husband."

"I think you mean mine, not yours."

"I'll fight you over that!"

"Bring it." She said as the lamp began to lightly shake again as the two sisters bickered.

Billy himself heard the shaking and thought it was in the walls before putting headphones on and turned some music on. 'I'll tell mom later, I wonder if there's an animal in there somewhere?'

Over with Yamato, he was slamming into Kurona who was bent over the table with her breasts swaying back and forth while still looking as a milf.

"I want more, I want it all!" She moaned with a smile as he slammed into her again.

"Damn! Your husband must not have been doing his job! You feel like a damn virgin with such a tight pussy!" He grunted while slapping her ass.

"H-He was a small man!" She moaned with a blush. "He doesn't even compare to you!"

"I'll bet it took him forever just to get you knocked up, maybe we should test it out and see just how easy it is for me!"

"W-Well I'm not on the pill, and I wouldn't mind another child!" She moaned with a smile.

"Then get ready, because I'm gonna make sure you take in all of my dick milk!"

"Yes, give it all to me, please!" She moaned as she clamped down on his dick as she gripped the table. She felt it slam inside one more time before moaning when she felt sperm start shooting right into her as he gripped her ass hard. "Oh god yes! Yes!" She moaned as she began to melt from pleasure a bit.

"Heh….heh….that was hot Kurona-chan." Yamato panted with a grin. "You played your part amazingly."

"Why thank you." She winked while her form slowly shifted into her original form. "Your dick was extra hard, almost like you were trying to knock me up."

"Well it wouldn't take much, so you'll be getting that feeling for a while."

"Glad to hear, now what do you want to do now, you could go back to that review….or we could have some more fun~."

"You got me all revved up, so what do you think?" He grinned while giving her ass a smack.

"I'm guessing you wanna have some more fun, right?" She said with a grin. "Regular or fetish~?"

"Fetish, there's still a few more kinks I wanna try, but if they seem a little creepy to you, I'll just bite my tongue." He admitted rubbing his neck. "I don't wanna make things weird for you."

"Oh of course not, anything you like is completely fine, shoot away." She said with a grin. "Anything you want I'll do, ok?"

"Well….I've been reviewing a few anime about siblings….so...maybe something like that." he admitted with a blush.

"Alright, go on." She said as she nodded her head.

"Do you think you could act like the little sister who has to help her big brother with his erection while going to school? The idea of her having to hold his sperm inside while going to school all day is something I wanna see with my own eyes." He spoke with a brighter blush.

"Alright, if that's what you want Yamato-kun, just give me a second." She said as she kissed his cheek. "I'm glad the girls aren't here for this."

"I wonder what they're up to right now."

"I am going to absorb you if you stare at him one more time!"

"Not if I do it to you!" Lana shouted at the girls were fighting, making the lamp shake like crazy. "I told you he's mine!"

"No I said he was mine!" Snapped Leina while the lamp shook more and more. "I'm the eldest sister so you have to listen to me!"

"By half a second!" She shouted in annoyance. "Well I'm the cuter one! He'd want me since you'll look like an old lady faster!"

"You bitch, if you even try to take him I'll tell mommy you were the one who ate daddy's tiny statues!"

"You swore you wouldn't tell!"

"Well things changed! I want him, he's going to be my husband!" She cried as she tried to kick her sister.

"That's it!" Cried out Lana before breaking the shape altogether before grabbing her sister and threw it at the floor before jumping down and fell on her. "I'm gonna absorb you first!"

"Screw you, if anyone's absorbing anyone it's me!" She cried as they began to roll around on the floor. They bumped into the bed and tables while Lana grabbed a nearby toy dinosaur before hitting Leina with it. "I'll show you what happens when you mess with the older sister!"

"Screw you ya hag!"

The two tried wrestling the other down with their bodies bubbling before hearing footsteps and froze up. 'Crap, it's Billy, we have to hide!' They thought as the steps got closer. They looked around before sliding under the bed while trying to get some room just as the door opened.

"Stupid bullies, they're just mad because I'm smart." They heard him mutter as they frowned. They saw his feet walk by and heard him plop on the bed.

'He's getting bullied?!'

"At least I'm safe in here, just me and my toys….wait, where's the lamp?" He spoke making the girls go wide eyed. "Mom! Have you seen my new lamp?!"

"No honey, I haven't been in your room all day." She called.

"It's gone! I think someone stole it!"

"Are you sure you didn't just misplace it?"

"I think so, I don't remember moving it." He called as he looked around. He stood up and started looking while Lana and Leina gulped nervously.

"Lana, what are we going to do if he finds us?" Leina whispered nervously.

"I don't know, but I do know this wouldn't have happened if you just agreed he was mine."

"Hey, now is not the time, and for the record he is MINE, not yours." Leina whispered before seeing him turn to the bed. "Quick, change back."

"Admit he's mine first." She hissed as he got on his knees.

"Never!"

"Then forget it!"

"I don't think I left it down here, but it's worth checking out."

"If you don't listen we're both gonna get seen!"

"I know, but I don't want to give him up!" She said nervously.

"If he sees us right now we both lose so just listen to me right now!"

"Alright, I'm on it." She said as they began to quickly change. By the time Billy looked under he spotted the two back in lamp form.

"There you are." He said as he reached out and grabbed them. "For a second I was worried I'd lost you, but how did you get under there?"

'Because my sister doesn't know when to buzz off.' They thought as he set them on the table again.

"I'm glad I have you, you're the one thing besides Mom that won't try to beat me up." He sighed making their eyes widen. "I get good grades and try to be nice, but they still bully me."

'How dare they bully him, I'll absorb them like mommy absorbs love rivals!'

Billy sighed and laid on the bed. "Maybe I should take a nap to get my mind off of school."

"Lana….I really want to comfort him." Whispered Leina.

"Same here, but if we suddenly change he might be scared, plus you heard mommy, any other people who see us won't be so understanding like daddy."

"But I feel so sad for him, he needs love!" She groaned as she stared at him longingly. "I-I'd even share him with you if that would make him happy."

"Unless I absorbed you." Grumbled Lana.

"What?"

"Nothing, but you might be onto something."

"I really hope it's sharing, because I swear if you absorb me..." She muttered with a frown.

"We'll comfort him when he goes to sleep." Spoke Lana.

"Alright, dibs on his left side." Leina whispered as Billy's eyes began to close.

'Jokes on her, I'll be giving him something extra when she's not looking.' Lana thought as they started to shift back to normal and head towards the now sleeping Billy. The two moved up on the sides and made sure he was all the way asleep before carefully moving down beside him. They snuggled against him and smiled with faint blushes.

'He's pretty warm…' Leina thought as she leaned into him.

'I can't wait to do this all the time.' Thought Lana.

They leaned against him even more as he began to smile in his sleep as he felt their warmth. Back over at their home is where we see Yamato running down the stairs.

"Imouto! Wait!"

"I'm sorry Onii-chan, but I have to get to school, Mr. Sakita isn't going to like it if I make him wait again!" Spoke Kurona who had shrunk herself down a little, a few inches shorter than Yamato with her hair forming two pigtails while shaping a white colored school uniform around her body making her chest stand out with a short skirt and black stockings.

"But I need your help with something important!"

"Onii-chan, I already did the laundry!"

"No, not that, it's….the other thing." He groaned as he held his pants.

She looked down before blushing when he showed a bulge. "O-Onii-chan! I can't help you with that!"

"Please, I really need help, i-it's gotten bigger today." He groaned as she blushed some more. "Don't you love your onii-chan?"

"I-I can't!" She turned and started walking before letting out a gasp when she felt his hands grab her breasts from behind and start rubbing them. "Kyaa! O-Onii-chan!"

"Please….I need this, it won't take long, just once should do me." He groaned as his other hand began to reach for her skirt.

"Ah! D-Don't go rubbing me there while asking that!" She moaned before jumping when his hand reached under and felt his fingers rub between her legs while feeling the bulge rub against her butt. "O-Onii-chan...do you promise just one round? I don't want to be late again…."

"One round, that's all I ask."

"F-Fine then, but just once, ok?" She asked as she began to pull down her skirt and panties. She moved them away before blushing when she already saw his dick in between her legs rubbing against her thighs. "H-Hey!"

"Sorry, but your thighs feel so soft and warm."

"J-just hurry up onii-chan, I really need to get to school….and please don't leave a mess."

"Sure thing." He grinned before squeezing her breasts and roughly kneading them making her jump. "I never get tired of how amazingly mature you are right here, you must be guzzling the milk every day."

"Y-yes, you give me plenty every day!" She moaned with a blush. "I want to grow up to be bigger than you onii-chan!"

"Don't worry, I'll help with my own." Grinned Yamato reaching down to hold one of her legs up and exposed her slit with his dick rubbing against it. "Just look at how soaked you are, I'll bet you were hoping for a quickie before school."

"N-no, I wasn't Onii-chan, I-I swear!" She cried with a blush as he began to slowly push the tip in. She gasped feeling the tip push inside making her moan louder with Yamato grunting.

"Ah! Your insides never stop feeling so snug and tight!"

"D-Don't say that onii-chan, it's just how I am." She moaned with a blush as he kept sliding his dick in. She arched her back feeling his fingers touch her nipples before he grabbed them and gave a hard squeeze. "Eeeek!"

"Hehe, just like always you're extremely sensitive there, huh?" teased Yamato before tugging on them and moved his hips up making the girl let out a louder moan.

"A-Ahh! Onii-chan!"

"Yeah, moan a bit louder, you want the neighbors to know what we're doing, don't you?"

"N-o, I don't onii-chan!" she shook her head as he thrusted his dick in and out of her making her pant.

"Oh yeah? Well just look at you? If one person walked in they'd see you taking your brother's dick. What would mom and dad think if they found out?"

"P-please don't tell them, i-it would be so embarrassing!" She moaned as he kept thrusting his dick deeper inside her. "Onii-chan! It feels so hot!"

"That's because it needs attention!" He grunted before letting go of her breasts and grabbed her wrists, pulled them behind her and started to thrust back and forth making her bend over and moan louder with the dick pushing in deeper. "Come on, moan louder for me, let your onii-chan hear how much you love him!"

"Ah! I love it onii-chan! I love it!"

"Then promise to milk my dick every day with your body!"

"I-I will, I swear I will!" She cried as his dick started to twitch.

"Good, now get ready because here I cum!"

"W-Wait! If you cum inside I could get pregnant!" She moaned out while his thrusts became faster.

"You told me not to make a mess, so I'll make sure to keep it from happening by dumping my load right in your snug pussy!" He groaned before shooting his load inside here. "So here you gooooo!"

"ONII-CHAN!" She cried out feeling the hot sperm gush inside with her pussy tightening up.

"Oh yeah, tight as ever, you're a good little sister." he chuckled as he began to pull his dick out. "Now you better get going to school, you don't wanna be late."

She fell on her belly with a smile and pant as the sperm leaked out of her. "Onii...chan…"

"Yeah...alright, you did amazing Kurona-chan." He said with a smile. "You hit the nail on the head with that little sister act."

"Thank you Yamato-kun." She said with a smile as she changed back to normal.

"Maybe you should consider an acting career, you'd probably nail it in one go."

"But then I'd be busy and I wouldn't see you everyday!"

"Technically won't the part in me work as a second pair of eyes?"

"Yeah, but I always wanna be with you!" She cried as she got up.

"But Kurona-chan, you always will be." He smiled touching her cheek while touching his chest. "In here."

"I know, but you're mine and I'm yours, we should be together forever, ok?" She said as she wrapped him in a hug.

"Believe me, that's not gonna stop." He rubbed her back before looking out the window. "Huh, I sure hope Lana and Leina are doing ok, they don't usually play outside this long."

"Don't worry, they're fine, and they know if anyone lays a hand on them they won't live long enough to regret that mistake." She said sweetly as we cut to the girls glaring at each other as they cuddled against Billy.

'She thinks she's so good and better, but I saw him first and I'm gonna make him happy more!'

'How dare she cuddle against MY Billy, I know that look in her eyes, it's the same one she had before stealing my favorite toy, well she can't have him!'

Billy himself smiled and tossed in his sleep towards Lana and unconsciously hugged her.

'Haha, yes, proof that he loves me more!'

'Nooooo, Billy, why did you hug her?!' Thought Leina with anime tears while seeing her sister send her a smug smirk making the slime glare with fire in her eyes. 'I'm not going to let her win! I'll make you love me too!'

'Ha, I've won, he chose me, not you!' Thought Lana while rubbing Billy's head and leaned her head down near his cheek making Leina suddenly get a red flag. 'All's fair in love and war~.'

'That's it, you're going down! I-I'll wrap my arms around him!' She thought before seeing Lana peck Billy on the cheek making her see red. 'That's it! This means war!'

'We're going to get married, have a bunch of babies and all of their names will be Akami, what do you think Billy...hey, what's she doing?' Thought Lana seeing Leina started wrapping her arms and legs around Billy's body who muttered in his sleep, but stayed sleeping. 'Hey, get off of him, he chose me, not you!'

'Two can play this game sister!' Thought Leina before leaning down and pecked Billy's cheek making her sister go wide eyed in shock.

'Did she just kiss him?! Oh hell no, I am going to kill her! I have to stake my claim now!' thought Lana before moving near Billy's head and lowered her mouth towards his.

'No, even she's not that bold! She wouldn't-.' She thought before seeing her sister kiss him on the lips. "You bitch!"

Lana smirked and blushed from the feeling before finding herself tackled off Billy by her sister. "Ow! What the hell?!"

"You took it to far, I wanted to take the first kiss!"

"Well fuck you, I wanted it to so I took it!"

"That's it! I don't care whether I'm grounded, I'll absorb you right now right here!"

"You wouldn't dare, I'll absorb you first!" She cried as they fought on the floor, unaware they were waking Billy up.

"Mmm...what….what's...that sound?"

"I wanted him first, I love Billy!"

"You know I loved him first!"

Billy yawned and started to sit up which both slimes took notice of.

"Crap, he's waking up!"

"Hide!"

"Ugh….do I hear voices? Is someone there?" He groaned as he looked around.

The two girls went back under the bed while trying not to shove the other out.

"Sis, this isn't going to work if we keep fighting over him." Lana whispered as Billy looked around in confusion.

"For once I actually think you're right." She said with a sigh. "As much as I want him for myself we need to share him or else we'll spend more time fighting each other then loving him."

"And I know just what to do." smirked Lana.

"And what is that?" Leina asked in confusion.

"We could go out and absorb those bullies of his."

"Ooh, good idea, he'll definitely love us if we do that!"

"But we gotta be discrete, like how mommy does it."

"Right, we don't want him to know it was us who absorbed them, just like mommy doesn't tell daddy about the former love rivals, right?"

"Bingo, but...we need to follow him so we know just who they are first."

"Alright….should we resume cuddling?" She asked as Billy began to close his eyes again.

"Of course." She said as they began to slide back onto the bed as we cut to their parents.

"So, what big kink do you wanna do now Yamato-kun?"

"Well, I was wondering if we could try a monster girl now, more specifically the Oomukade, the centipede monster girl."

"Ooh, I had no idea you were into legs~" She teased.

"W-Well, it's hard not to be." He muttered with a blush. "So, can you do that or is it too much?"

"Of course I can." She said as she began to stretch out her body, growing legs as she got longer and longer as her breasts grew in size. "Want me to try and sound like one too?"

"Yeah, I think that would be great." he said as he stared at her with a blush. 'I love having a slime for a wife!' He thought while she made some antennae for herself while giving him a sultry look.

"Mmmmm, what do I have here, a handsome young man all by himself ripe for the picking~." She said with a smile as she began to move towards him. She moved her body around him and made the legs twitch like real ones before wrapping the long body up around him. "You look good enough to gobble up~"

"T-Thanks, but I should be going, I have to get back to my fami-." He started before she put a finger to his lips.

"Shhhh, don't say anything unless you're begging me for more~." She whispered before making some of the legs rub around his dick making him groan. "Oooh, you sure seem like a big one down here~"

'W-Wow, she's really good at acting!' He thought as he let out a groan as her multiple legs began to tear off his pants.

"Why don't I get a closer look?" She whispered before she began to bring her head towards his crotch. She grinned seeing his dick standing tall and rubbed her cheek against it making him groan. "Nice and warm, I'll bet you're really pent up."

"Y-yeah, I guess I am." He groaned as she kept rubbing her cheek against it.

"What were you doing all out here on your own?"

"I-I was just looking for some food, I-I didn't know you lived here."

"Well now that you do, I might be persuaded to let you go, but it'll cost you, a lot~"

"I-I don't have any money on me though…" He groaned as she began to lightly lick his cock.

"I don't mean with money, I mean with your sperm~"

"W-What? But I'm married!" He groaned as she smiled and began to lick his cock.

"Oh don't worry, I won't tell if you don't~." She winked while dragging her tongue up and down the dick making him groan as the body got tighter.

"B-bu-."

"Hey, what did I say about only talking if it's to beg?" She spoke while sucking on one of his balls.

"T-to not too." He groaned with a blush.

"Agreed, now moan for me~." She grinned before flicking her tongue across both balls getting a louder moan from him. 'There we go, moan for me and only for me Yamato-kun!'

'Oh fuck! She could pass as a real Ookumade!' He thought as he let out a groan. "E-easy there."

"Nope, I'm going to let loose and have fun~." She smirked before moving her mouth up and slid it over the tip before moving it up and down with a hum making the vibrations really hit Yamato's dick.

"O-oh god, this feels amazing!" He moaned as he leaned into the coils around him. When he felt the tongue again he nearly lost it. "I-I don't know if I can take this much longer!"

"Hold it in~" She moaned with a smile. "We're not done yet so don't give in yet, ok~?"

"A-Alright, I'll try…" he groaned while gritting his teeth. 'But it's harder than it sounds!'

"Very good, that's a good little toy~." She said with a smile as she kept sucking. 'I'll make sure to suck up every drop you give.'

"God, she's amazing, my wife was never that good!" He said as he moaned louder.

Kurona smirked before her suction went harder as she started to bob her head up and down. 'It seems Yamato-kun is enjoying this, seems I still have the magic touch~.'

"I-I'm gonna cum at this rate!"

'Then go ahead, I want it all!' She thought as she began to suck harder. She started to feel it twitch before the sperm started shooting into her mouth. 'Yeesss, it's as delicious as always!'

"Oh god….I actually got a blowjob from a monster…." panted Yamato who had to try and catch his breath with Kurona gulping and licking up every drop without question.

'Oh, I'm planning on doing much more than that~.' She thought as we cut back to Lana and Leina.

Both of them were cuddling against Billy while not trying to shove the other away. "Lana….I don't want to leave him."

"Neither do I, but it's starting to get late and if we don't get home mommy and daddy will be worried."

"B-but I don't want to leave our Billy, can't we stay with him...or bring him home with us?"

"You know what mommy and daddy will say if we do that, he'll find out about us, get scared, and then everyone might find out about us. We might be forced to move away if that happened."

"I know...we have to remember his address then, I don't wanna lose him." She said as she stared at Billy's face with a smile.

"Of course, he's ours, right?"

"Yes!" She smiled before they heard footsteps making them groan before sliding back under the bed as the door opened and Billy's mom poked her head in.

"Billy, are you asleep?" She lightly called before seeing him sleeping and smiled. "He must have had a rough day." She walked over near his side and gently shook him. "Billy, before you go to sleep you still need to eat dinner, wake up."

"Mmm….ok mom, I'm coming." He yawned as he opened his eyes. He let out a yawn and sat up before getting out of bed and followed his mom out of his room while Lana and Leina watched.

"I guess it's time to go now that he's out of the room." Lana whispered with a sigh. "Mommy and daddy are probably worried."

"Let's go out through the window and get his address down so we can come back soon."

"Alright." She said as they began to quickly move towards the window. "Wanna come back tomorrow?"

"We have to ask mommy and daddy first, I just hope they're doing ok without us around."

"Harder, harder, come on thrust into me like you mean it!" Moaned Kurona gripping Yamato while her insides were wrapping tightly around his dick without letting go.

"I am, I am, I'm just getting tired!" he groaned as he kept thrusting. "We've been doing this all day!"

"Well I want more!"

"I-I don't think I have anymore, you've almost milked me dry!" He groaned as she tightened her grip on him.

"Almost means there's still a bit left and I want it!" She smiled with a moan while moving her hips against the dick which was slowly twitching. "Come on, just one more load, I know you can do it!"

"A-Ahhh!" He groaned before the last of his sperm for the day spurted out inside of her like a trickle.

"There we go Yamato-kun, I knew you could do it!" She moaned with a smile. "Do you have any energy for one more round?"

"Ugh...oh man…" Panted Yamato looking like he aged several years and felt exhausted.

"I'm guessing that's a no….time to cuddle then!" She smiled before moving down and hugged against him with him trying to do the same. "You did great."

"T-Thanks… glad to hear…" He panted with a smile. "Where...are the girls?"

"I don't know, I didn't hear anyone come inside so they must still be out."

"They've….been gone...for awhile….should we be worried?"

"Well they can keep an eye on each other, but just to be sure, I'll go find them." She held her arm out before it broke off and gained a head like hers before stretching out into a copy. "Go and find Lana and Leina, but be discreet about it."

"Yes, then can I cuddle Yamato-kun too?" She asked as she looked at him with a grin.

"No, he's mine now go find my children." She said with a frown as she held him tighter.

"Oh fine." Sighed the clone before making her way out the door and slid under it before making her way across the street and down the street.

"Do you think she'll find them soon?" He asked as he leaned into her body.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they might just be caught up with something and are on their way right now, plus if someone saw there'd be some commotion outside, but if there isn't any that's a sign no one's seen them yet."

"Right...what would we do if someone did see them?" He asked curiously.

"Well, I'd have to get rid of anyone who did see them, right?"

"Wouldn't that make more people panic if others suddenly started to vanish?" He sweatdropped.

"No ones noticed ye- I mean yes, I think you're right." She said as she looked away quickly.

He raised an eyebrow while the camera cut away to show Lana and Leina slithering down the road while Lana had her hand formed with words and numbers molded in it.

"Alright, you got the address?"

"Yep, when we get home we can write it down and go back anytime we want!"

"Yes! Then we can tell mommy and daddy about our future boyfriend."

"And husband! I wonder if we can both marry him?"

"Maybe mommy will know."

"Girls, where are you?"

"Hey, is that mommy?"

"Yeah, I think she's looking for us."

The two turned around the corner and saw the clone looking around before spotting them.

"Girls! Thank god you two are alright? Where have you been?"

"We've been with Billy, he's going to be our new husband!" Lana called with a smile.

"Billy? Who's that?"

"This boy we found, he's really nice and he gets bullied, so we're going to give him our love to make him happy!"

The clone saw the two blushing and beaming making her gasp. "You mean...you two already found your first crush?"

"Y-yeah, I guess we did, and we want to show ourselves to him, but you told us not to...what do we do mommy?"

"Well first we need to get home since it's getting dark out, we can talk it over with your father."

"Yes mommy….are you the real one or a clone, you're not with daddy right now."

"A clone, the real one and daddy are a bit busy at the moment, so while we give them time to finish up you can tell me all about this Billy."

"Alright, well, he is our age and really cute." Lana started as they began to head home.

In said home, Yamato and Kurona managed to clean up the sperm around while airing it out with some air freshener as Yamato himself was guzzling from the sink for water.

"Are you ok Yamato-kun? Usually you'd be able to go another round." Kurona asked curiously as she put some cum stained sheets in the wash.

"Well, I guess I'm just getting old, it happens." He chuckled while wiping his mouth. "Either that, or I just got too worked up with the kinks that I pushed my body too hard."

"Well, we can take it easier if you want, I don't want to lose you, I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

He looked at her and saw her look close to tears before rubbing her back with a smile. "Relax Kurona-chan, I'm not going anywhere for a long long LONG time."

"Alright, just promise me you'll never leave me, alright?"

"Kurona-chan, nothing on earth could make me leave you or our girls, I promise."

"Alright….I'll hold you to that." She said with a smile before the clone and twins slid into the house. "There's my little babies! How are you girls doing?"

"We found our future boyfriend!" They spoke up at once making Kurona and Yamato's eyes widened with the older slime absorbing her clone.

"You two got boyfriends?! You're both too young!" Yamato groaned. "And it was your first time outside, how do you know he's someone you might like? Did….Did you talk to him face to face?"

"Well, no, you and mommy told us not to be seen so we hid… but he seemed really nice!"

"We even got a chance to cuddle him while he took a nap."

"He was really warm, we just know he's the one!"

"Girls, you didn't even talk to him, how do you know what he's really like?"

They looked at each other with smiles and blushes. "We just do."

Yamato fell to the floor anime style while Kurona smiled.

"That makes sense, that's how I figured out your daddy was perfect for me, love at first sight."

"Kurona-chan, please don't encourage them." He groaned as he got up. "I mean, you two just cuddled him while he slept, met him once, and just watched him while hiding yourselves?"

"In all fairness I landed in your room, crawled inside of you and deemed you my mate, so technically they're doing a better job then I did before deciding." Kurona giggled.

Yamato blinked before something clicked making his glasses glint a little before getting up. "Give me a minute." and walked into the bedroom before closing the door.

"Yamoto-kun?" Kurona called in confusion.

"Mommy, what is daddy doing?"

"I don't know." 'Yamato-kun, are you ok?' she asked via the mental link.

'Hang on Kurona, I'm thinking to myself.' Remarked the man who took a deep breath and exhaled it through his nose before raising his fists up. "MY DAUGHTERS HAVE BECOME YANDERES!"

The slimes jumped at the sudden yell while Lana and Leina were confused.

"Mommy, what's a yandere?" asked Lana.

"I think it means that you'll kill anyone who gets in the way of the one you love….I think I'm one too, and your father seems to have a thing for them." She said as he came back into the room.

"Girls." He walked over with a smile and patted their heads. "If you think he's the one for you, then you should do the best you can to make him happy, and keep in mind, if he doesn't accept you for you, then please don't freak out or hurt anyone, just move on and find someone better." He remarked while sweating nervously.

"Ok Daddy, but we're sure he'll say yes, right sis?"

"Of course, who could say no to two cute twins like us?" Lana giggled with a smile.

'As a father it's my job to make sure my daughters are happy, and if they become genuine yanderes, then it's my job NOT to get in between them!' Thought Yamato with a gulp. 'I don't need to end up like Yuno's father, I don't wanna be stuffed in a cage to die! I'll be supportive and help them find the right one, but when they get older…'

The image of two older Lana and Leina appeared with them laughing darkly with blood spurting around making him pale.

'Oh Kami above, please please PLEASE don't let their hearts be crushed! I don't wanna see them massacre every girl in town over one guy!'

"Can we go see Billy tomorrow mommy, please?" Leina begged.

"Also, can we finally get a little sister, we gave you and daddy plenty of alone time today to do it." Lana added.

"Ah ah ah, your daddy said you had to wait a year, remember?"

"Aw, come on, you said daddy was so happy to have us, don't you want to make him that happy again?" Lana asked with a grin.

"Yeah, or do you not want him to be happy?"

"Woah there, I am happy." Spoke up Yamato quickly. "But this is so we as a family together don't get too crowded. Besides, we made a deal this morning, so we're sticking with it."

"Aw, daddy, why did you say anything, she was about to give in!" Lana groaned. "We know you two have been doing the nasty, mommy can make a baby pop out right now if she wanted!"

Yamato blushed and shook his head. "Y-Y-You're mistaken! It takes m-months for a baby to appear!"

"A human one, but we're slimes! Mommy's clones told us after we agreed to distract her long enough for them to bang you!" Leina chimed in.

"Eh?!" He went wide eyed with Kurona frowning.

"Damn those clones, this is why I don't do it much, they never have any restraint."

"S-S-So...you two...know about the birds and bees?"

"We just have to listen long enough and you and mommy will go at it in the living room, you two are shameless." Lana said as Yamato blushed.

"So yeah, we know all of that, now please make mommy pop out some siblings for us please!"

The male swayed on the spot while looking white before falling down on his stomach with his soul slowly slipping from his mouth. "It's true, all we do alone is do all kinds of perverted things, I've already failed my duties as a father."

"Yamato-kun no! Stay in your body, you're a wonderful father!" Kurona cried as she ran to him. "They're just being silly, don't listen to them, we do other things!"

"No...all we do is have sex, anything else we try just ends in us doing the deed again…." He groaned while she shook him. "I feel like one of those fathers who shamelessly tries to be cool with their daughters only to casually flirt with their friends right in front of them, I feel like Spirit from Soul Eater…"

"No Yamato-kun, you don't do that at all, you only flirt with me!" she cried before turning to Lana and Leina. "Fix him now, you two did this!"

"I'm a bad perverted father, I've ruined my little girls…."

Lana and Leina panicked and held their hands up. "No no! We're alright daddy!"

"Maybe I should just go and get an office job like most fathers, at least then I'd look like a real man…"

"No, if you do that I can't always be with you! You're already a real man, I swear it Yamato-kun!"

"I should be a real man and stop focusing on anime and monster girls and fetishes….I've failed as a man, I've ruined my girls and the only thing I do with my wife is bang her…."

"N-No it's not that!" Called Lana. "We were….um…"

"Kidding!" Quickly said Leina. "We didn't mean any of that, we were making it up we swear!"

"Really? So you two don't know about the birds and the bees?" He asked as his soul began to return to his body.

"No no, we just wanted to prank you daddy." Spoke Lana with a nervous smile. "We were just making it up because we saw some of the stuff you review, we don't know how babies are made."

"Do they come from the stork?" Asked Leina innocently. 'Please fall for it daddy.'

"Y-yeah, they do, and that's why you need to wait for a little sister, it takes the stork awhile to find your mommy." He nodded while slowly returning to normal. "So your father isn't a sleazy pervert?"

"Of course not, daddy is the nicest and most well behaved guy ever!" They said as they looked away. 'Please buy our lie!'

He blinked and slowly let out a sigh of relief with a smile. "Thanks girls, I was worried there."

"It's ok Yamato-kun, everyone worries if they're a good parent now and again, but you're the best husband and father anyone could ask for."

He stood up and puffed his chest out with a grin. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"Good, now why don't you head to bed, I have to talk to the girls quick, ok?" She asked with a smile as Lana and Leina got a bad feeling.

"Yeah, I guess I could go for a nap."

"Great, I'll be in soon." She said with a smile as he walked away. Once he closed the door she quickly turned to her daughters with a frown.

"Um...we're in trouble, aren't we?"

"Oh you two really are, you two nearly killed your father!"

"It wasn't my fault, I didn't mean too!" Lana cried as they began to back up.

"If your father thought he corrupted you two he could have gone into depression." She remarked while cracking her knuckles.

"B-B-But we just wanted a little sister!"

"Well guess what? As of this moment you two are grounded AND you're going to get an old fashioned spanking."

"B-B-But it isn't our fault that you and daddy do it all the time! We've had to close the curtains real fast because you two left them open and the neighbors almost saw you two!"

"Well you're going to have to play the innocent part about how babies are made until you're older, now come over here." She sat down on a chair and pointed to her lap.

"But mommy!"

"No butts except yours, now come over so I can punish you two." She said with a frown.

They sighed before walking over and were bent over the knee while Kurona formed a paddle with her arm.

"This is going to hurt me then it is you."

"Yeah yeah….wait! I have a proposal, what if you give us a sister now or we'll tell daddy how corrupt you and him made us?" Lana asked with a grin.

"Hmm, you make a point." Remarked Kurona before narrowing her eyes. "Or I can make sure you never see that Billy boy again, how's that sound?"

"...you can spank us now." She sighed in defeat.

"Good girl." She smiled before bringing her paddle down against their butts.

"Ow!" They cried out as Kurona pulled the paddle back and hit them again.

"Keep in mind, I've had time to learn lots of things, so don't go thinking you can out think me or get out of being punished, do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes mommy!" Leina cried as she was smacked again. "We understand, so please stop!"

"You think I don't want another daughter? I do, but your father owns this house and what he says go." She remarked bringing the paddle down again. "Now if you two swear to stop eating stuff that's not food and watch what you say, I'll try to get him to cut down the wait time."

"Y-yes mommy! We understand!" They cried as she hit them again.

This kept going before Kurona stopped and set them down while they rubbed their butts. "Alright then, now it's getting late and near bed time, so you two head to your room to get some sleep."

"Yes mommy…" They groaned as they walked to their room. "We'll be good and innocent, we swear!"

"Good, now it's time for some more cuddle time with Yamato-kun~."

(Later)

"Kurona-chan." Spoke Yamato looking seriously at his wife who was slurping water up using her hand.

"Yes Yamato-kun, what is it?" She asked as she grew a bit as she kept sucking up water.

"I want you to take it out."

"Huh? Take what out Yamato-kun?" She asked curiously.

"The piece of you inside me, the part that lets you hear my thoughts."

"W-What? But it shows how close we are, why would you want that gone?" She asked as she looked at him in shock.

"I need to get something from town and I don't want you hearing my thoughts, but don't worry, it's just until I get back."

"Wait, are you sure you don't want me to go with you? I'm sure i-."

"Kurona, please, you trust me, don't you?" He cut her off with a serious expression. "It won't be long, I promise you."

"I-I….alright, I trust you, hold still." She sighed with a frown. She reached over to his forehead before he felt a tingling feeling as a small orb of slime went into her hand. "There, it's done."

"Thank you, I'll be back soon, ok?" He said as he got up.

"Please be safe, ok?"

"I will, see ya." He waved before heading out the door while Kurona stared at it for a minute before her lip trembled.

"H-he didn't want me inside him...how could he?" She sniffed as she stared at the door.

"Mommy? What's wrong?" Asked Lana slithering down the stairs before seeing her mom burst out crying. "Mommy!"

"H-he left me, he didn't want me to be with him!" She cried as she held her head in her hands.

"Who?"

"Your father!"

"What?! Daddy left you?! Is there another woman?" Lana asked in shock as Kurona's eyes widened even more before she began to cry even harder.

"Oh god! He left me for a random floozy!"

"He did?! I never thought daddy would leave you, he seemed like he really loved you!" She cried as Leina slid into the room in confusion.

"What's going on?"

"Daddy left mommy for a floozy!"

"Yamoto-kun!" She cried as she looked at her daughters. "B-Be honest, is it me? Did I mess up?"

"No, no, you didn't mommy, we swear!"

"Then why would he leave me for a random slut? I can become anything he could want! ANYTHING!"

"Didn't he love you? Is that why he made you change into all those woman, so he could imagine he was cheating on you?!" Lana cried in shock.

"Oh god...maybe that's why. He's so tired of me being so willing to do that, that he wants to experience it for real with a completely different woman!" She cried as she kept sobbing.

"Don't worry mommy, we're here for you and we'll make sure you aren't hurt again, alright? Lana said as she patted her back.

"Oh Yamato-kun!" Sniffled Kurona with her own tears dripping off the table which went back into her legs which repeated the cycle. "How could he do this to me...he even made me take out the mental link!"

Lana and Leina gasped while rubbing their mom's back since this sounded real serious.

"H..H...He's probably making out with that slut as we speak!"

"How could he even look at someone other than you mommy, you're perfect!"

"Yeah! You can do anything and everything better than any of those boring girls out there!"

"Yeah, you should be the only girl in daddy's life!"

"Yeah...I'll show those sluts, I'll absorb every single one of them and show him that I'm better!" glared Kurona standing up with some tentacles slowly coming from her body. "I'll make sure every one of them are part of me to guarantee that he can't leave me! Never ever!"

"You're right mommy, but you can't do it alone...so we'll help, right sis?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright girls, it's time to get rid of all the sluts in this city!" She declared before they heard the door open and turned to see Yamato walk in with a smile. "YOU!"

"Hi Kurona, what are you girls doing?" He asked curiously.

"Don't act coy, we already heard from mommy." Frowned Lana.

"Huh? What, about I had to go somewhere quick and that I wanted her to take out her piece from inside me?"

"We mean about how you're dumping her!" yelled Leina.

"Wait what?" He cried in shock. "Your mother is the most beautiful woman I know, I would never dump her!"

"Yes you would!" Yelled Kurona with a dark look as she walked towards him as he saw the tentacles and grew nervous.

"W-W-Wait! It's not what you think!"

"Then speak fast before I destroy you you unfaithful bastard!"

He reached into his pocket and fumbled before pulling out a black box and held it out. "This!"

She stopped and looked at it in confusion. "Yamato, what is this and why would it keep me from destroying you?"

"Open it up and you'll see, just please don't crush me before you do." He gulped.

"Fine, do it quickly." She huffed as she crossed her arms. She used a tentacle to reach down and slowly open it up before inside it showed a dark blue sapphire in the center of a shiny silver ring that caught her and her daughters off guard. "Y-Yamato-kun, i-is this what I think it is?"

"Look, I know I should've been up front, but I knew how excited you'd be and for once I wanted to catch you off guard. I knew if you were still in my head it would spoil the surprise and I wanted you to be as surprised as possible. That's why I wanted that part out, as for the ring? I figured you deserved a real one to make it official and thought the gem would suit you. I was hoping for an obsidian, but a sapphire was the best they had. I'm so so sorry if you thought I was leaving you."

"I-It's beautiful! Thank you, thank you so much!" She cried as she lunged and wrapped her arms around him. "I should have trusted you!" She cried as she held him tightly.

He smiled and hugged her back while he moved the ring up and slid it on her finger while his face was pressed against her chest. "I told you Kurona-chan, there's no way I'd leave you or our daughters, and that's a promise I'm keeping for years to come."

"I know now, thank you...I want to stay with you forever." She sighed happily.

"...should we ask for a sister now?" Lana whispered to her sister.

"No, this feels like a moment to leave to them." Whispered Leina before leading her sister away while Kurona pressed her lips against Yamato's eagerly with a moan.

"Alright, let's go then before they do the deed again with us in the room and his pants are already off…" She sighed as they left the room.

(Later)

Billy sighed as he was getting his stuff ready for school and putting some supplies in his backpack. "I don't wanna go to school, I'm just gonna get beat up again." He sighed as he closed his backpack.

"Billy! Are you almost ready?"

"Yes, I just have to use the restroom quick!" he called as he left his backpack in the room, unaware of the two slimes watching from the window.

"This is our big chance Lana."

"Agreed, let's go." She whispered as they slid into the room before beelining for the backpack. They made their way inside and made sure to move down to the bottom of it and stayed still just as Billy came back and picked it up.

"Ugh, I just hope the bullies are sick today…" He groaned as he picked up the bag. He noted it felt slightly heavier than he thought, but shrugged it off and walked out of his room.

'Alright, step one of winning Billy's love is ago, we just gotta get rid of his bullies!'

'We'll be a huge help when we get to the school.' They thought with smiles as he left the house. 'There's no way this could possibly fail!'

Billy looked around a corner to see the school up ahead and didn't see any of his bullies in sight. "So far so good." He muttered as he began to run towards the school. "Once I'm inside I should be a lot safer…"

"Oi Billy!" Called one voice making him stop. "What's the hurry?"

"Crap." he groaned as he turned his head to see a large kid walking towards him. "H-Hi david, I was just going to school."

"Oh yeah? Well it looked like you were trying to skip out on something." He remarked holding his hand out. "Pay the toll."

"Um, I was wondering if I could not pay so I could get lunch today?" He asked nervously.

David sneered and made Billy turn all the around. "Excuse me? What did you just say?"

"U-um...c-c-could I not pay, I really want to get lunch today…" He stuttered before the big kid punched him in the gut, knocking the air out of him.

"You don't give me orders you piece of shit, if I say pay you say how much, understand?!"

"Y-yes, I do…" He groaned weakly.

"Good, then pay up."

"Ok." He groaned as he reached into his backpack. "Where did I put that money…"

"Hey, did that jerk just hit Billy?" Lana said with a frown.

"I think he did, he can't get away with that."

The slimes looked up and saw Billy's hand which moved around making them stay away from it.

"One second, I think I found it." Billy said as he grabbed a dollar bill. "Here you are, can I go now please?"

"Fine, but try that again and I'll bust your mouth next."

"Ok." He said weakly as he began to walk towards the school.

"I'm going to kill him." Muttered Leina with a frown.

"Relax, we'll do it later." Smirked Lana darkly. "But first, we'll stick with billy during class, I wanna see if we can hide inside his desk and watch him without him seeing us."

"Ooh, good idea, and we can see who else we need to take care of, right?"

"Of course, after the bullies are taken care of we'll go after any girls who have crushes on him, plus mommy said if we absorb them it'll make us even better!"

"Really? Is that how she's so pretty and has those big orbs on her chest?"

"Yep, and if we absorb enough love rivals we'll have them too!"

Both girls grinned while Billy got to class and sighed while putting his backpack down next to him. "Great, the days already starting and I lost my money, what else could go wrong?"

"Hey Billy." Called another tall boy walking over with a frown. "Didn't I tell you to clean the classroom up at the end of school yesterday?"

"What? You didn't though, it was your turn to clean…" He said nervously.

"I told you to do it!" he yelled getting in Billy's face with a glare. "I told you when I left!"

"B-B-But you yelled it from across the hall! I couldn't hear you!"

"Is that my problem? No! I got in trouble because you can't hear, so now it's going to be your problem!" He picked Billy up who started sweating nervously before the teacher entered the class. She was a tall woman with long black hair and large breasts in a red blouse and skirt.

"Helo class...Billy, you and Andrew can play later, ok?"

"Yes Mrs. Shizuka." Both said with Andrew let go and walked to his seat while sending Billy a glare.

"Hey, she didn't help him, she just thinks they're playing." Lana whispered as they quickly slid into his desk.

"Yeah, how can she think that's playing? Even playful roughhousing looks like playing." Remarked Leina before looking at the inside. "Huh, a bit cramped, but not too bad."

"Should we absorb her too? She might be a threat." She asked as she glared at the teacher.

"With a body like that, maybe, but let's hold off and start off small. If we go after women too big they might get away and draw attention to us."

"Alright, good point, so are we going after the first bully or the new one first?"

"I say we go for the first one that's open, both are equally bad and will get theirs."

"Alright, should we do one each to make sure we both get a chance?"

"If we see them together we'll get them together, but if either is alone then we'll swoop in, but remember, we can't make a fuss or someone might see us."

"Alright, I got it, I'm just upset Billy is getting beat up and no one is doing anything!"

"Oh trust me, something IS gonna be done about it." She muttered darkly as the teacher began the class.

(Later)

"Alright kids, time for recess, go have fun!" She called with a smile.

The class cheered and rushed to head out while Billy did so with a nervous expression.

"Hey Billy, let's go and have that 'talk' now, ok?" Said the boy from earlier as he grabbed Billy, making him gulp nervously.

"U-U-Uh, s-sure."

"Sis, I don't think he wants to talk, I think he wants to hurt Billy!" Lana whispered with a frown.

"We need to follow them, now." Whispered Leina before slithering out of the desk and down the leg before following the kids out with her sister following her.

"What are we going to do to stop him, it's not like we can just appear and save him, right?"

"Oh I think we can do something similar, just stick close to the shadows."

"Alright, you got it." She said as they saw the bully pulling Billy towards the door leading outside. They followed and saw through the window him dragging Billy away from the playground and towards a tool shed on the other side. "This might work out in our favor."

"Agreed, now let's go before he lays another hand on our Billy!"

The two moved under the door and followed around the side while Billy himself was already sweating bullets. "L-look, I'm sorry I didn't hear you yesterday, b-but it was really loud!"

"Shut up, the time for excuses are over, you have to pay for embarrassing me, the teacher was mad with me today!" He frowned while dragging Billy behind the shed where David was with his arms crossed.

"Once we're done with you you'll never talk back or step out of line again you nerd." David chuckled as he cracked his knuckles.

"P-Please don't hurt me! I won't mess up again!"

"We know, this is just going to be more fun for us." He chuckled as he raised his fist.

"Just take your punishment like a real man." Smirked Andrew holding Billy by his arms.

"P-please, no!" he cried as he closed his eyes in anticipation of the punch.

David smirked and swung, but something lashes out and was red before he saw his hand covered in it with the fist stopping a few inches from Billy's face. "Huh? What the hell is this?!" He cried before it began to drag him towards the now open shed door. "H-Hey, let go!"

"David!" Yelled Andrew with wide eyes before pushing Billy into the bushes and ran over before grabbing David by the legs and tried pulling him back before something pink lashed out and wrapped around his head. He tried to scream but nothing came out as he started to get dragged into the shed as well.

"Ugh, w-what's happening?" Billy shivered in fear as David's screams were silenced. He poked his head out and saw the two were gone with the shed door just slightly opened now. "D-David? A-Andrew, are you there?"

Silence.

"C-Come on, t-this isn't funny, you're scaring me…" He spoke while all he got was silence which was making his nerves shiver. "C-come on, say something, y-you guys are just pranking me….right?"

More silence.

"G-Guys?" He said nervously as he got up. 'I-I should run, but what if something happened to them, if i leave them would that make me as bad as them?' That's when he heard squishing sounds that were coming towards him making him pale and run away on impulse. "Ahhh!"

As he ran away Lana and Leina stepped out with grins as they looked a bit bigger than before.

"See? I told you it would be easier with the two of them together in one spot."

"Yep, and I feel different, like I'm bigger and stronger, is this how mommy's so powerful?"

"Probably, which means if we keep at this, we'll be just as strong, if not stronger when we get older."

"Wow, we're going to be awesome!" Lana cried with a smile before spotting Billy running away. "Do you think we scared him?"

"Maybe a bit, but I'm confidant with enough time and careful planning he'll warm up to us."

"Alright, and I don't think he saw US specifically, we'll just keep quiet about this like when mommy gets rid of the love rivals."

"Let's get going and get back to his desk before he gets anyone rushing over here."

"Alright, and if we have time we can take care of the teacher!" Lana said with a smile before they turned into puddles and began to move towards the door.

Back over to the house, Yamato was smiling as he watched tv with Kurona shifted into a small cat and laying on his lap with her belly up which he was rubbing.

"This is nice, I think the girls were right, we do spend to much time having sex, it's nice to take it easy, right?"

"Nyaaa, you said it Yamato-kun, I didn't know cats had it so easy."

"Yeah, I always wanted one, but I had a mild allergy, but apparently slime cats don't effect me." He chuckled as he kept rubbing her. He felt her try to mimic purring and tried scratching behind her ears. "Good girl Kurona-chan."

"Nyaaa, thank you master." she smiled with her tail swishing.

He chuckled and looked up at the ceiling before frowning. "Kurona-chan, you know how our daughters already have a boy in their minds?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" She purred curiously.

"It got me thinking, if they're gonna end up like you, then...should we be worried? About the boy not being like me and freaking out? I don't want people to freak out and ostracize them or you if word got out. I know my life goals haven't been much or anything to brag about, but I couldn't live with the guilt of knowing I couldn't help you and our little girls if people tried anything."

She frowned before saying. "I know, but I know my girls, they're stubborn and they'll stop at nothing, they'll try to change their shapes, voices, and if all else fails….honey, do you know what my species are exactly? We're parasites, we find a host we like, take them over and milk them for all they're worth, then leave once they kick the bucket and then move onto the next one, but that's changed since I met you, I love you and since we raised our daughters like that they'll try to follow my example, but if all else fail they might freak out and revert to our basic instincts and take him forcibly."

"Heh, honestly I just hope he's the right one. Last thing I want is a School Days scene." he muttered with a frown. "But if he cheated on them then I would have to make it clear you DO NOT do that, especially with a pair of twin yanderes."

"Aw, that's sweet." Smiled Kurona climbing up on his arm and licking his cheek. "You're so cute when you try to be an overprotective dad, how about later you have some fun with a more mature neko~?"

He grinned at the idea and hugged her tightly. "You're the best Kurona-chan."

"I know." She said with a smile.

(Seventy years later)

An older Yamato with white hair and matching beard was in a rocking chair and looking out over the hill he had purchased after some wise investments with a bathrobe on and was smiling with Kurona moving up next to him with a smile.

"Yamato-kun, it's getting late, do you need some help getting inside?"

"Actually Kurona-chan, I was thinking you could sit here beside me."

"Ok." she shrunk down a little and got on his lap while rubbing their cheeks together.

"Kurona-chan, it's been several decades since you came into my life, right?"

"Of course, I'll never forget." she beamed while kissing his cheek making him chuckle. "Even if you become bald and can't move, I'll never leave you."

He chuckled and rubbed her back. "Thank you Kurona-chan, but let's be honest, I'm reaching my limit."

Her eyes widened before hugging him and shook her head. "Don't say that Yamato-kun, you're still in your prime, you've got plenty of years left in you. Decades even!"

"Let's be real, it's not gonna happen, and before I do pass away, I need to tell you something. All those girls I met in my time in the past who suddenly went missing? I know you did that."

She pulled back with shock and tried smiling innocently. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb Kurona-chan, it's not that hard. I get my dream girlfriend and any girl I come in contact with happens to vanish? Well, girls who I barely know, but it doesn't take a genius to know that it was you. When I found out I was at first scared you'd do the same thing to me if I brought it up, but it slowly went away when we started our family. I get others would call me a monster for not saying a thing, but you know what? I care for my family more than what the laws say to care."

"B-But Yamato-kun! They would have taken you away from me!"

"Relax, I'm not mad, upset, or even horrified. I've known that a yandere will do whatever it takes to keep their lovers close, and this shows that you have done the impossible. You've become the perfect yandere above all else, and I can honestly say that I couldn't be more lucky. We have beautiful daughters who can keep your species going, and you kept me safe. I wouldn't be who I am today if you never showed up."

She looked at him with joy while seeing him cough and felt horrified. "Yamato-kun!"

"That's why, I'm thankful for you. I love you, our daughters, and wouldn't want anything to change. All I can do is hope for the best that you and our little girls will be alright. The world can be a cruel cruel place, but with you all, you'll be alright. As long as you can find happiness, I'll have no regrets."

"No! Stop that!" she yelled with tears running down her cheeks as she hugged him and felt his pulse slowing down. "You can't leave me Yamato-kun! You're mine! All mine! You can't leave me!"

He smiled and held her close with his own tears. "I know you'd say that, but let's be honest, there's no other way to stop this. I'm only human after all."

"Then….Then I'll join you! I'll join you in the afternoon so we can never be apart!" she spoke up desperately with a grin. "I won't let you go Yamato-kun! Not even for a second!"

He coughed and felt his body growing colder while Kurona panicked. "H-How?"

"I-I'll join you!" She spoke before her body began liquifying and seeped into his clothes and right into his skin. "I'll be one with your blood and sync my own body with your own!"

"W-what? But you'll die Kurona-chan, what about our children, they need you!"

"Yamato-kun, let's be frank, no they don't." She smiled while her body got halfway into his with her body slowly merging with the blood flowing to his heart. "Both of them have Billy and can keep their baby sisters safe and sound, they've come a long way since they were little. Having me stick around with the knowledge of you being gone from my life is like asking me to forget you entirely, which I refuse to do."

"B-Bu-." He started before another coughing fit overcame him.

"Shhhhh, save your strength, I'm choosing this, and besides, think of it as the perfect ending, what better way for a yandere to go then with her lover?" She asked with a smile as she sunk deeper in until only her head and shoulders were left.

He looked at her with wide eyes before slowly smiling and nodded as her body slowly vanished into his chest making him sigh and look up at the stars. "You really are the perfect wife for me Kurona-chan. You're right, I know those four will be alright, I just wish we had more time to see our grandkids grow up so we could spoil them." He joked while hearing her chuckle in his head.

'Yes, I wish we could have, but I'd take being with you forever over leaving you Yamato-kun, soon we will enter paradise together, ok?'

"I know Kurona-chan, I know." He closed his eyes and took slower breaths while hearing his wife do the same in his head. "I love you...Kurona-chan, and I can't wait...to see you on the other side."

'I love you too Yamato-kun!' She thought before he took a sudden gasp and his heart stopped. She let out a scream with wide eyes while feeling her own hold on him reach her own heart in a sense before she slowly closed her eyes and everything went silent.

(Later)

"Now are you sure you got this? I know this is different than your normal jobs bu-."

"Sir, trust me, there is no kid I can't babysit, ok?"

The older man with gray hair and glasses sighed while in a green long sleeve sweater and brown sweat pants. "I'm just trying to warn you, our daughters can be quite a handful and the last few sitters haven't exactly tried coming back."

"Don't worry, I'm sure I can handle a few crazy kids." Said the sitter with a smile as they reached the front door. "Just have fun with your wife, ok?"

"Well, it's not exactly one wife…" He smiled while scratching his cheek. "You see I've got a marriage most men wish they could live."

"O-oh...well, I'm not one to judge as long as I get paid." She said before the door opened.

"Girls! I'm heading out!" Called the man walking past her. "If they try to bite the furniture or walls just tell them it's made of aluminum, they can't stand that stuff."

"Wait, aluminum? What are you talking about, and where are your wives?" She asked in confusion.

"Well they kinda went ahead of me to get ready, I'm supposed to meet them up the road, have fun. Oh! As for my sister in law, don't mind her, she likes to stick with her games most of the time."

"Wait, you didn't tell me what you meant by aluminum!"

"Don't worry, they won't eat you, also the doors and windows will lock until I get back so no one can escape on you….or so you can leave, so I'd prepare for the horde quickly if I were you!" He called before the door slammed shut with several locks clicking into place.

'Wow Billy, that was impressive.' Came a female voice in his head as he turned and walked down the road.

"Well I figured I better get it out of the way. Last sitter I tried telling that to thought I was some weirdo." He sighed. "Are you and your sister just about done in me? I'd rather walk you two there with my own arms, I don't think the waiter would like it if he saw you two poke out of my back on the way in."

'Oh, we're done now, so get ready to be amazed!' Came another voice happily.

"With you two I'm always amazed." He remarked before red and pink slime seeped out from his back and onto the ground which began to slowly mold into figures. The red one was tall and had 'hair' that covered her left eye and was wearing a dress that hugged her large H-cup chest and the Pink one had 'hair' that covered her right eye and a similar dress that showed off her large ass.

"Well, what do you think~?"

"I think you two might be trying to tease me for the rest of the night." He joked.

"Aw, is it that obvious?" Pouted Lana with a small smile.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to live up to his expectations, huh sis?"

"You read my mind." She grinned before they wrapped their arms around his own as they resumed walking.

"This is going to be fun, I just hope we have a house to return to." He chuckled as they kept walking. "Wait, did I tell the girls to cut back on their games? I don't want another babysitter getting sent off to the asylum like the first one."

"Don't worry, I'm sure they won't take it TOO far this time, right?" Lana giggled as they heard screams coming from the house. "Let's walk a bit faster."

"Oh Kami above!" Screamed the sitter while trying to pull two purple slime girls who wore white schoolgirl outfits off her body with them holding makeup tools. "Get off of me!"

"Nuh-uh, you're our new toy, we're going to make you pretty!"

"Now hold still, we can put some lipstick on you!"

"Someone help, what are you two!?" She cried out before falling down and tried crawling away while a green slime was playing a game on the tv with her 'hair' styled in a single ponytail with a black tank top and blue short shorts.

"Girls, can you keep it down? I'm almost at the bonus level."

"Sorry auntie, we're just trying to have fun before the others wake up and realize the new toy is here." They giggled in unison as the sitter paled.

"Wait, others?!"

"Yeah, my nieces are sleeping in the far room." Remarked the green slime before turning and looked at the sitter over. "Hey, you're pretty cute, you single?"

"W-What? Uh, yeah bu-." She started before the house began to shake.

"Cool, give me a call if you survive, ok?" Smiled the slime before going back to the tv. "I'd try to keep running, once they swamp you there's no getting out."

"Auntie, no helping the toy!" Whined the purple slimes.

"Giving advice is free game, boom! Headshot!" She laughed while the sitter turned and paled seeing a crowd of smaller slimes come out from the hall and looking sleepy.

"Ugh, is mommy and daddy still he-hey, is that a new toy?" Asked a pinkish purple slime as the sitter gulped nervously.

"Toy toy toy!" Chanted an orange one jumping up and down. "I wanna play!"

"I say we play house, she can be the baby!" Called a blue that that held up a bottle and a large diaper.

"...Ten dollars an hour is so not worth this!" Cried the sitter dragging herself to the locks and banged on the door while the purple slimes on her giggled with a dark aura.

"Don't worry…"

"We'll make sure you're nice and pretty~"

"Forever~" Finished the others as they all began to move towards her.

"I would run now cutie." Called the green one before the sitter screamed in fear.


	19. Chapter 19

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 19

A guy with a fear of monsters comes across two that might help that.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a peaceful afternoon in this city were humans and monsters co-existed. Well...maybe except for the man in a dark blue hood, whom of which was shaking a little bit.

'Just c-calm down Rush, th-they w-wont hurt you. They j-j-just look scary.' He thought to himself. 'You can do this. Y-you can g-get to th-the con-convenience store and get the usual c-candy present for your little brother.'

He was riding the bus and was trying to keep from jumping since the bus driver was one of them.

"Hey cutie, wanna come to my house?" A woman from behind asked while wrapping her tentacles around him.

"Eek! Let go of me!" He shouted before going to the seat in front. The bus stopped in front of the store and then Rush, ran for it! "I made it!" he cheered opening the door and going inside. He then went to the candy isle and started picking out a great assortment.

"Candy bars, fruit snacks, roll ups, ooh jawbreakers, eww raisins and granola, yes sour candy, and 2 sodas." After getting all the candy he wanted, he quickly made for the counter. He shivered as he walked by some more monsters. 'D-don't run now...you've made it this far Rush! You're almost home free!" He stood in line, behind a short black man. 'Oh good, a fellow human.' He thought before feeling a presence behind him. 'That warmth...please don't tell me a phoenix is behind me.'

"Man, I hate waiting." groaned the creature.

'Y-you and me both, you monster!'

It was Rush's turn and...

'T-triclops?!' He gasped in his head.

"Hello sir, wow, this is a lot of candy." She commented.

"I-it's t-the birthday gift I give to my b-brother e-every year..." he stuttered while trying not to stare. 'J-J-Just imagine it's a normal, non monster girl!' After paying the Triclops, he speed walked out of there and went home. He lay on his couch, screaming.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" He cried out. "Why did I have to move to a city filled with monsters?!" That's when he turned to picture of a beautiful girl. "Oh yeah...so I can continue my efforts of trying to ask you out...Bethany. If I can just find the right chance...even you do say no...my attempt to do this will be worth it."

That's when Ninjas Attacked!

"Ahh!" he screamed as one tried to cut his head off.

They all pummeled him and then ran off!

'And that's another problem I have with this city! The impending ninja epidemic!' He saw it was 5:30PM. "Well, it's almost time for work, maybe a few drinks with the boss will help ease my day."

He went to get showered to clean up and then got dressed up. He ran off for work. The hours went by in the usual workplace. Talk with friends, work efficiently, hide a fake dog turd in Rodney's locker, man does Rodney suck. And then after work, get drunk with the boss.

"Ah! Nothing like a good cold one after a damn day of work." He stumbled as he walked down the hallway of his apartment building. "Oh boy...I probably had too much to drink..." He thought as he had his palms to a wall. He pushed away, his apartment was one door down, but he fell down and laid there before passing out.

(Later)

"Well what do we have here?" Said a young woman's voice.

"Looks like a guy passed out drunk." Said a raspy woman's voice.

"We can't just leave him here, let's bring him into our apartment Kate."

"Yeah, you're right Cali. I got him, you just open the door."

Rush groaned while unaware of his body being moved.

The next morning...

He awoke to the smell of chocolate chip waffles...and purring?

"Huh? Where am I? This isn't my apartment...this isn't one of my plates..." He then turned to an anthropomorphic tiger woman. "This isn't my pet tiger...AH TIGER!" He jumped onto his feet and on the couch.

"Hey, get off the couch, that's Kate's favorite spot." Said the tiger woman.

"Huh?"

"Good morning handsome, my sister Cali seems to have taken a shine to you." Said an anthropomorphic crocodile.

"Ah! Monsters!"

"Technically we're one monster, not 2." Said the croc woman.

"Huh?!" He looked down and notice their torsos were literally connected at the hip. "Aaaah! What in Mother Nature's mistakes are you!?"

"How rude! We're a Pushmi-Pullyu! A beautiful amalgamation like the Chimeras and the Manticores." Said Kate.

"You two literally don't have a butt! Or tails!"

"Yes, but we make up for our lack of ass with double the boobage."

Rush looked away.

"Hey look, Rush blushed." Kate pointed out.

"Corny, and how do you know my name?"

"Checked your wallet...why are you screaming in the picture?" Asked Cali.

"YOU TOUCHED ME?!" Gasped Rush, hugging himself.

"Yeah, so?"

"Oh god, now I'll need to shower three times tonight." he muttered looking pale.

"What's wrong? Still believe in cooties?"

"No! Shut up monster!"

"Oooooh, you're a racist." Said Kate.

"No, you things scare me!"

"..."

"..."

Both heads looked at each other and smiled, knowing they were gonna have fun with this.

"I need acid to really get myself clean, who knows what I could have caught!"

"Hey Rush, wanna have breakfast with us?"

"Yeah come-on, I cross my heart, and I cross my sister's heart, that we won't hurt you."

"...Okay, but if I see any hint of malicious intent!"

"Don't worry. You'll be fine." They assured him.

He raised an eyebrow and watched as they moved back to the kitchen.

"Aren't you gonna follow us?" Asked Kate.

"Oh...right..." He followed them in and sat at the table. The girls then placed 2 chocolate chip waffles and some butter on his plate. "Thank...you..." He stuttered.

"Eat up before they get cold."

He took the butter and spread some on the 1st waffle, before cutting a 4th of it off then eating it. Slowly he chewed before swallowing.

"So how is it?"

"Delicious, guess you weren't trying to kill me thank god." He said before eating the rest of the breakfast.

"So, wanna be friends?" Asked Cali.

"You should say yes, her crying will annoy you." Said Kate.

"What?! Why would I wanna be friends with two monsters?!"

"We count as one, thank you very much."

"Just try it out, maybe we can help you get over your fear." Said Kate before taking his hand. "If you still don't like monsters, we'll leave you alone."

"I don't like them period and there's no reason for me TO try."

"See that? Someone is gonna punch you for saying racist shit like that." Then Kate pressed her chest against his. "Once you realize how silly your fear is, you'll feel much better."

That's when ninjas attacked! Pummeling them both and then stealing the rest of the chocolate chip waffles.

"B-besides...us monsters aren't as annoying as these fucking ninja ambushes..." Cali then spit out one of Kate's teeth.

"Damn it...fine."

"Yay!" Then Cali hugged Rush, squeezing her cleavage against his chest. "We're gonna be the bestest friends!"

His eyes widened feeling the soft breasts while his face turned red. "Okay, let go of me now!"

"So best friend, where do you live? We gotta do a slumber party to celebrate our newfound friendship!"

Rush then looked at Kate.

"Yeah, my sis is still very childish, she took all of mine when we were born."

"How does that make any sense?!"

"It's a twin thing, you wouldn't understand."

"..." No comment from Rush. "Anyways, I'm heading home, gonna go shower, then brush my teeth...thanks for the breakfast."

"Great, we can go hang out at your place."

Rush hesitated a bit. 'Goddammit, I just wanted to get drunk last night, how come this has to happen to me the morning after?'

"Well? Can we come to your place, pal?" Cali said in a snide way.

"I...you can't! It's infested."

"Aw...well that's okay, our daddy is an exterminator, I'm sure we can talk him into free services." Said Kate.

"Uh...um...It's old and run down."

"Our mom's a carpenter, she'll provide you with free services if you pretend to be our boyfriend heh heh heh." Cali Laughed.

He jumped from that. "Uh...it's where a serial killer committed suicide after slitting 50 throats in one go."

"We've heard scarier." Said Kate.

"Uh...Indian Burial Ground?"

"Dude, stop lying and let us in."

He grit his teeth in defeat. "Ugh! Fine!"

"Yay!" Cheered Cali.

Rush opened the door and let them go in 1st. "If you want there are snacks in the fridge, but stay away from the birthday present, that is for my brother."

"Is he scared of monsters too?"

"No, he's in another town, and apparently he's never once ran into the local bully."

"Who's that?"

"If you mean my bro, his name is Chase, if for the bully, dunno the name, but at least he isn't getting bullied." Said Rush before entering the bathroom.

"Rush and Chase?" Thought Kate.

"Pretty fitting names." Said Cali. "We're just gonna watch some TV, leave and then come back later for the sleepover." She added. That's when ninjas attacked!

"Crap!" called Rush before grabbing the nearby towel rack to try and swat them aside. "Leave me alone you squinty eyed bastards!"

"That's pretty racist." Cali said as the girls heard the fighting in the bathroom. "Kate, should we help him?"

"Oh-no, the clan leader got soap in her eyes! Retreat!" cried a ninja before they jumped out the window.

Later that night...

The Cali the tiger half wore a pajama button up shirt that was pink with purple squares in random spaces, which really hugged her chest. As for Kate the croc, she wore a black see through nightgown. Showing off her purple bra. Rush had a basic black short sleeve shirt and grey shorts. He tried his hardest not to stare as he made smores.

'Don't stare, remember they're both still monsters who might eat you while you sleep.'

"Mmmh...I missed slumber parties! We used to have them a lot back in highschool...but when we moved into the apartment, the girls all said they were too old for slumber parties."

"Well Cali...you must be pretty happy to be having one..." Rush then forced a smile. "...with your new best friend..."

"You bet I am! While you make smores, I'm gonna get to work on the pillow fort!" She hugged him before getting to work on the pillow fort.

'I need more wipes on hand.'

After some good snacks and watching half a movie before getting bored, that's when Cali smacked Rush with a pillow.

"What the? Oh, no warning pillow fight? You're worse than the ninjas!" He said before smacking her back.

Cali laughed as he smacked her with the pillow. "Awww...that's the weakest strike I've ever felt! Come-on, hit me with your best shot!" She then winked to Kate.

"You asked for it." He stepped back and then started charging he was about to swing but then Kate tripped him up with her hands, making him fall on them! "Wah!" He then find his groin area landing on Kate's chest and his face landing...somewhere. When he opened his eyes...

"No flowers, just like our 1st date." Said Cali.

"A shame too."

He got up, and backed up to a wall! "Sorry about that, it wouldn't of happened, if someone didn't attempt to cheat."

"Hey!"

"Anyways...sorry for falling into your vagina...I think it's time we get to sleep."

"What? But I wanted to do the things that Slumber Parties do when the girls invite boys over." Cali complained.

"Another time, and wait till you have a boyfriend to do that." Then he closed his bedroom door.

"Aww, don't let him get yah down sis, he'll come around to like monsters." Kate assured.

"Yeah, and after he likes monsters, he'll start to 'really' like monsters."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence ninjas who are going to attack us."

"No problem, now cleave them in two!"

An epic battle was fought that night...

Next week...

A blonde young man in a red jacket, green pants and yellow sneakers was just entering his house.

"I'm home! Mom! Dad! I finally met the bully, and...she tried to suck m-"

"SURPRISE!" Shouted Rush, his parents, Kate, Cali, Chase's friends and the bully. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHASE!"

"Aw-sweetness!"

"Come-on birthday boy, you're gonna love my present." Said the bully as she pulled him into the closet.

"So this is your childhood home, huh?" Said Kate. "Your parents sure have money to throw around."

"Yeah, my dad's a surgeon and my mom's a CEO."

"CEO? Of what?"

"Who knows? Lord knows I forgot."

Speaking of Rush's parents, they are seen walking up to Rush, Kate and Cali.

"Hey son." His dad greeted. "Is this your gf?"

"What?! No way!"

"So...you brought a beautiful monster girl to our home as your plus one? No sex or kissing between you at all?" Asked his mom.

"Mom, I can assure you we are 100% platonic."

"We're helping him get over his fear of monsters." Then Cali gave him a hug.

"Which isn't helping." he whispered through gritted teeth.

"Thank God someone is finally offering to take care of our 1st born." Said his mom. "I mean, the loser only moved to your city too-"

"Sssshhh! They don't need to know about that!"

"About what?" Asked Kate.

"It doesn't concern you."

"Okay Mr. Grumpy."

"Don't call me that."

"Just like us when I took you to my brother's birthday party." Said Rush's dad.

"Wait...what?"

"Yeah, me and your dad were just like this when we were "best friends"." His mom explained.

"Wh-wh-wh..."

"The friendzone doesn't exist son, you're gonna fuck these fine ladies soon."

"Oh god! You can't make me!" he cried before running right through the door.

"Why is he scared of monsters in the 1st place?" Asked Cali.

"It happened when he was a kid. During a birthday, there was a clown and he has a huge love for clowns." Explained Rush's dad.

"But we never accounted for the party to take place on a full moon." Said Rush's mom.

"The clown was going to make a balloon animal for son, but then the fool moon happened and she transformed into a werewolf right in front of him, howling right in his face. Traumatizing poor little Rush." Said Rush's dad.

"Showing off those vicious fangs and canines." Finished Rush's mom.

"Wow, that makes sense."

"We didn't tell you about when the werewolf clown saw Rush's cat...who was coincidentally named Cali, now that I think about it." Said Rush's dad.

"No wonder he's so flustered with me." Said Cali.

"Yep, you remind him of his 1st ever best friend." Said Chase, who was covered in purple kiss marks.

"Wow, your girlfriend is very affectionate." Said Kate.

"Yeah, but enough about me, there is a cat brush and a cat bell collar hidden under Rush's childhood bed. I'm sure you can persuade him...somehow."

"Thanks for the tip, Chase."

"This is gonna be good." grinned Cali. She entered Rush's room as the ninjas did not attack this time because this scene is in a different town. She looked under the bed and grabbed the brush and collar. "What a cute collar, it's as if it was made for me."

'The religious nuts say God works in strange ways, but these coincidences are hella strange.' Thought Kali.

Rush was running around the house until finding his way into his room. "Phew!" That's when he saw them. "What in the..."

"Rush, pease brush me." Cali then purred as they laid on his bed in a seductive position.

Rush was about to run.

"Dude! Don't rush out on us! Maybe this'll help you get over your fear."

"I doubt that very much."

"What a mean friend! I just wanna help!" Complained Cali. "Just brush me!"

Rush gulped and walked towards them taking the brush. "Don't you dare say this to anyone."

'No promises.'

He brushed her fur, which made Cali purr even more.

"Oh yes, I love the smooth movements of the brush."

"So how often did you brush your cat? You look like a pro doing this." Asked Kate.

"I did this every night before bed, even though I haven't done this since I was little, it feels like I haven't gone rusty." He said. 'I sure hope I don't unconsciously do the thing I usually do after I finish brushing my cat.'

"So can I keep the collar? I really like it, and it has my name anyways."

"Sure, go ahead." he shrugged. 'Weird coincidence.'

Soon Cali felt the brushing stop. "Are we done?" Cali asked as she turned to see Rush with his tongue out. "Uh..what are you doing?"

"Huh?" He noticed and retracted his tongue. 'You damn idiot!'

"Were you about to lick, Cali?" Asked Kate.

"Force of habit, after I finish brushing, I lick my cat's cheeks." he admitted with a blush. "It was a way to get back at her with how often she licked me."

"So basically, you used to French your cat?" Kate said bluntly, making Cali blush.

"N-No!" He then got up. "I'm gonna go play some video games with the kids, if you want another brushing after, just ask." Then he left the room.

"I think we're making progress, he almost kissed you." Said Kate.

"Yeah, or at least lick me."

"And on the bright side, no ninjas."

The sisters laughed before leaving the room to join Rush in the party games.

A few months later...

'I can't believe they talked me into this.' He thought as his eyes couldn't stop staring at Kate and Cali's bikinis.

"So Rush? What do you think?" Asked Kate as she squeezed her chest together.

"Yeah! Do we look pretty?"

"Y-you always look pretty, girls. You just l-look even more p-pretty..." he stuttered while getting a minor nosebleed. 'Why am I saying that?! They're still monsters!'

"Yooooo! Rush!"

"That voice...Danny?" Rush turned to see a green eyed blonde man with a tan, orange trunks and a shark tooth necklace. "Danny, my bro!"

"Rush, the man of Sector Hughes High School!"

"Dan, the baddest boy of Sector Hughes High School!"

The 2 men started screaming slamming their foreheads against each other repeatedly!

"Uh...hey Rush, who's this?"

"Ah, girls...this is my best friend from high school. Dan T. Masterson. Even though he was a delinquent, he was the only one at my high school who knew how to have fun!"

"Damn right!" laughed Danny who guzzled a soda and crushed it with his forehead before burping.

"That sounded exactly like a dragon." Said Kate.

"Thank you, so what's a guy like you doing with this beautiful Pushmi-Pullyu?"

"I'm Cali, and this is Kate, we are Rush's current bff's, hanging out with him, to cure his fear of monsters!"

That's when Dan stopped smiling. "You're Rush's new best friend? Sounds like a big lie! Tell me, what's his cat's name?"

"Same as mine, Cali! What's his favorite color?"

"Crimson! What's his favorite food?"

"Smoked Chicken!"

"What kind of smoked though?"

"Applewood! Birthday?"

"September 20th! Hobby?"

"Archery! What birthday present does he always give to his little brother Chase?"

"A box of candy! Favorite Movie!"

"Lady in the Water! Favorite Anime!"

Dan and Cali shouted question, upon question, answer upon answer, both sides getting them all right. This continued for 30 minutes.

"Lucina is his favorite princess...favorite animal and 2nd favorite animal." Panted Dan.

"1st favorite are cats, his 2nd favorite are crocodiles." Cali panted, then turned to Rush. "Now that I think about that, are you sure you're scared of us?"

"Yes! Now are you done quizzing each other?"

"No! I just have one more question." Said Dan. "Who's his best friend?"

Cali thought about it, but then just gave her version of the correct answer. "Me and Kate!"

Dan stood there speechless for a second before smiling. "Okay, I believe you."

"How does that make sense?" sweatdropped Rush.

"Well, you got a hot babe here who knows everything about you. You'll be in good hands after you give up on th-"

"No! NO! I won't give up, and you better shut up about it!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Asked Kate.

"You'll figure out in due time." Said Dan. "Now come-on, my wife is grilling fish."

"Wait, you never told me you got married!" Said Rush.

"I may know everything about you, but you dunno everything about me bro!"

"Hmph, so what's your wife like?"

"She's a real monster of a woman."

"Please don't be literal with that."

Unfortunately he was.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Screamed Rush. "You married a Globster!?"

'We truly are making progress, he didn't scream as loud.' Thought Kate and Cali.

"Lidia, nice to finally meet you Rush. Dan's told me all about you." Said the white skinned woman with a few patches of red skin all over her. She had sandals on, she wore a dark blue one piece swimsuit. She had a blue flower in her rotted flesh looking hair. And she wore sunglasses.

"AHHHHHHHH!" screamed Rush louder.

"Dude, calm down, she won't hurt you. No monster will...unless they're the guys who still live in Hell, but anyways my wife wont hurt you bro."

"I-I'll take your word for it...bro..." He then turned to Lidia. "So...h-how did you meet my bro?"

"I was doing some babysitting for my neighbors. Took the kids to the park, some racists tried to beat me up, but Dan came to my rescue."

"It was so cool, you should've been there, we were able to escape before the ninjas decided to attack." Said Dan.

"You get ninja attacks too?"

"You haven't been paying attention? Those damn ninjas have been attacking everyone in this town!"

And then the ninjas mugged a family of 3 at the beach!

"Nooooo! Not my sister and mother! I finally said yes to their sexual advances!" Shouted the son as a ninja gave him a wedgie! "Aaayiiii!"

"Those poor people...why isn't the mayor doing anything?" Asked Kate.

"Because the mayor's a ninja." Replied Dan. "I tried to ask, but he revealed himself to be a ninja!"

"Crap!"

"So Rush, which one are you gonna kiss 1st? My money is on Cali." Said Lidia.

"N-Neither!"

"Yeah, he believes in the friendzone." Said Dan before turning to Rush. "Don't worry buddy, you'll come around soon."

"No, I won't."

So after food, Rush, Kate and Cali started making sand castles.

"Okay, I know it's your monster nature to destroy castles, but please refrain from destroying my masterpiece, I wanna get 1st place in today's competition." Said Rush.

"We need to fix that racism of yours. Only our ancestors did that." Said Kate.

"Oh, guess you won't be the croc in the castle's moat, because that would be racist."

"Wait! Let's not be too hasty."

"So you will?"

"Uh...well...since your castle has no princess...I don't see the point in attacking. Just please let me be the croc in the moat, I love moats."

"Alright fine, you can go in the moat."

"Sweet!" Then Kate started digging the moat.

Later...

"Okay girls, the judge is coming, get ready." Said Rush who was putting the finishing touches on his sand castle.

The judge, dressed in a sundress and sunhat, was judging every castle.

"Very simple. Unimaginative. Boring. Thanks for recycling but there's barely any sand in this sand castle. Can't wait for high tide to destroy this mess..." Everyone was losing as she was walking to the end, which was Rush's castle.

"Oh boy, I can't wait w..." Rush paused.

"Can't wait to what?" Asked Kate. "Yo Rush, what happened?"

Cali looked over and noticed the black angel wings on the judge.

"Fallen Angel spotted!" Cali said to Kate.

"Just calm down Rush, I mean this one's a literal angel, you can totally trust them."

"But she's a fallen angel, can I really trust monsters known for betrayal?"

"Dude, man up!" Said Kate.

"Here she comes!"

"Hmm..." She observed. "Can't say I've never took advantage of a trembling man..." she said, moving her finger down Rush. "But for someone who looks absolutely terrified, you've done a fine job. Perfect asymmetrical and fun shapes, no cracks, a humorous name." She said pointing to the castle being named 'Rushia' and a moat with an actual crocodile. I'm impressed, 2nd Place."

"Second Place!?" Cali questioned.

"Yes 2nd place, it's not like your castle has a working ferris wheel made of sand." She said, giving 1st place to a genie man and his human wife.

"Aw come on!" Complained Cali.

"Well, guess I can't compete with monsters. But at least I didn't lose something important in my life...like a check for a million bucks, the honor to go to space, or a 1st crush. Right girls?"

"Right." Replied Kate.

"What was that about a 1st crush?" Asked Cali.

"Welp, I'm gonna head home now, see yah girls." Said Rush, ignoring the question.

The next day...

It was an early morning as Rush prepared his clothing for later today.

"I'm gonna do this, finally! I'm going claim your heart, Krimson." He said to himself. "We've been very close in the office, but now it's time I clinch it!" He made a fist. "By the end of the day you will be mine!"

Then the old lady above him started stomping. "SHUT UP! YOU JUST WOKE UP MY KITTENS!"

"Sorry Mrs. Rist."

Sometime later, Rush was leaving work early to meet up with Krimson on the roof.

'Ok, just be cool and get to the point.'

Krimson, the woman in question was wearing an office uniform, long brown hair, A-cup chest, silky smooth skin, icy blue eyes, and yellow nail polish. "Rush? Why did you bring me up here and what is with the get-up?"

"Krimson, how long have we known each other?"

"5 years? Why?"

"We've been great coworkers haven't we?"

"Yeah, you're a cool dude, besides that monster fear."

"Well, with how close of a bond we've had, I want to make that bond, one of love." He then pulled out the rose. "Please, go out with me!"

The only thing that was heard for 2 minutes was the wind and the cars below.

"Oh...wow, this is pretty awkward..."

"Wh-wh-what do you mean?"

"Look Rush, I have a boyfriend."

"W-W-What?!"

Tentacles then started creeping up behind Krimson.

"I met him online and we really hit it off, so I moved to this city to come be with him."

'So moving to this city to hopefully ask you out was pointless!?' He thought.

"He's rich and so handsome. He's a tall 7 feet, and a really cool guy."

"And he's able to pleasure all her holes at once!" Said a voice as tentacles wrapped around Krimson.

"Oh Enrique!" Krimson gasped in pleasure as a Kraken appeared and pulled her towards him. "Rush, this is Enrique, but my nickname for him is Calamanly." She moaned. "Ah, couldn't you wait after work to fuck me?"

"I was getting impatient, and a bit jealous. But now that I see who wrote the love letter...I don't see any threat."

"Oh, don't be rude, he's an okay guy minus his fear of monsters."

"You fear monsters, do you."

The traumatized man nodded.

"Boo."

"Gah!" He then ran!

"Poor guy." Said Enrique. "He should find help for that."

Rush, rushed back home as he took notice. Barely anyone was a human and human couple. Most were human and monster or monster and monster. "HAS THE WORLD GONE MAD?!" He ran down the hall of his apartment building.

"Oh, there he is! Rush, I want a brush." Cali called, but she was ignored as he struggled to insert his key into the hole.

"No time for that!"

She then noticed his tears. "Huh? Hey best friend, are you..." He then smacked away Cali's paw.

"Shut up! Monster!"

"Hey! What was that for?" Said Kate as she bared her jaws.

"I have no reason to be here anymore! The love of my life rejected me, then fucked her monster boyfriend right before my eyes! Do you understand the humiliation I'm feeling? I don't fear you creatures anymore, I just hate you!" He then entered his apartment and slammed the door!

"All of our progress...dead because of a stupid crush." Cali then sniffled. "After getting used to us, I was gonna ask him out..."

Kate patted her sis on the back and glared at the door. "Don't worry Cali, he'll get over it."

"But...what if he doesn't?"

"I'll castrate him with my jaws."

"Kate!"

"Sorry, but your crush needs to get over everything right now. Did you sharpen your claws?"

"Yes, why?"

"We're gonna get into his apartment by climbing into his window." Said Kate. "After that, hold him down and then talk to him, his version of reality is going to be destroyed after this."

Meanwhile in Rush's bedroom, he laid there crying, clutching the rose he was going to give Krimson.

'Kate is gonna destroy me for making Cali cry, but why should I care, monsters horrify me, they take away people I care about, they cheat to beat me in competitions and I bet it was them who brought the ninja attacks to this city!' Rush's rage and misery were one in the same. 'I gotta get outta this town and move somewhere more quiet tucked away.' He thought as the girls were climbing the building.

"Ugh, gah, it's awkward climbing up the side like this."

"You can do it Cali, all in the name of love." Kate encouraged. 'Having to use that corny line is all Rush's fault.'

They soon made it to Rush's apartment window. Cali moved her claw over and fiddled with the lock before it came undo and they moved inside. They heard sniffling in the bedroom.

"Good, he's ready to fuck right after we talk." Said Kate. "Now sneak in carefully and pounce."

"But he sounds upset."

"Yeah, you know what helps? A talk with someone who'll give that upset person a better outlook on reality."

"I dunno..."

"The LOVE of YOUR life is going to move away, you really wanna think this over?"

"Guess not."

"Good, now get in there, I'll do the talking, you do the bawling."

"Gotcha."

Rush looked at his watch and sighed. "Can't let the steak recipe go to waste." He said as he got out of the bed, only to be pushed back onto the bed when Cali pounced him! "Hey! What's going on?!"

"Don't move away Rush, you have friends here! Me, Kate, Dan, your boss." Said Cali.

"You all lost reason to matter to me!"

"And just because of your crush? Grow up you idiot! First crushes never work! Like our first crushes! Like our mom's 1st crush! Your 1st crush! The only thing 1st crushes exist for is to help you experience the feeling of romantic love, before finding someone much better!" Shouted Kate.

"I won't let it go! Her elegant beauty is unmatched!"

"Oh really? Show us a picture of your crush." He complied and showed them. "Seriously? This flat as a piece of paper bitch is your 1st crush? We're hotter than this loser! Quit hallucinating man!"

"You bite your tongue walking talking purse!"

"Grrr...you stubborn motherfucker! You want me to bite your nuts off?!"

"Go ahead! I can't have babies with Krimson anyways, she's busy making them with a fucking kraken!" He then started crying again. "I was very careful, trying to scare off any potential rival for her heart! But it was all in vain!"

"I dunno, Cali might want some kittens with you." She replied. "Also, why is it so hard for you to accept us monsters as the norm? We're here, we mean no fear, and staying. No amount of force is gonna kick us out! Because a werewolf scared you and ate your cat? Life decided to give you a much sexier cat."

"Because it runs deep! Something like that isn't something you just brush aside! Because every monster here could snap and then we humans would be at risk of being slaughtered! You two literally have sharp teeth and claws for god's sake!"

"Wow, you are fucking racist! Have you checked online? Eversince monsters came to this world, the only murders have been from humans, we monsters get accused but are proven not guilty!" Said Kate.

"Yeah because lawyers were the 1st monsters to co-exist with humans!" Rush replied.

"Why do you have to treat us monsters who want peace, like fucking pitbulls? Chihuahuas bite people more than pitbulls! We just want peace and love, like all you humans." Said Kate.

"Please Rush, I love you." Said Cali.

"I..what?!"

"I was planning on making you my mate after I got rid of your fear of monsters."

"Wh-really?"

"Yeah!"

'Alright, he's starting to sound interested in what we're saying.' Thought Kate. 'I'm gonna clinch it!'

"Oh..."

"Now then idiot, think about it. Think back to your life from when you 1st met this Krimson. Was it worth it?" Kali asked.

*flashback.*

2nd year in middle school.

"This should attract her attention!" Said Teen Rush.

"Hey Rush, me and the boys are gonna watch a movie with a famous celebrity." Said one of his friends.

"That's great, but leave me alone." He ignored them.

Sophomore year in highschool.

"Please, let this work."

"Hey Rush, me and the boyz are gonna save the galaxy from the evil space general Mozonta! You want in bro?" Asked Teen Dan.

"Not now bro, I'm busy."

"But-"

"I said get lost!"

Senior Year in high school.

"One more chance!"

"Yo, yo, yo Rush! Matt's getting married to the goddess of money! She'll make us all filthy stinking rich of we attend the wedding!"

"Go away Dan, I'll bust biker gang heads later!"

2nd year in new city...

"Let this work!"

"Rush!? Dayum, I never expected to see one of my bros here! Come-on, I want you to meet my wife!" Said Matt.

"Go away person who doesn't matter right now!"

"But she felt bad my number one friend never came, and is still willing to make you rich!"

"I don't want whatever you're selling!"

He thought back to his whole life, how it was all wasted trying to pursuit someone he's failed time and time again to attract the attention of. "You're right Kate, I did waste my time!" Then he started sobbing. Cali responded by giving him a hug. "I could've watched Captain Underpants with Tom Cruise! I could've been one of the brave heroes who saved the galaxy, I could've been rich!"

"There, there, hug it out." Said Cali as Rush hugged back.

'We got him! He's touching back!' Thought Kate. "Aww, look at you returning a hug from the things you despise so much."

He sniffled and cried into Cali's fur coat while unintentionally doing it against her chest. "Maybe you monsters aren't so bad afterall, I mean...hugs feel soft and warm."

"See? Now come on, hug harder." urged Kate.

He hugged tighter, as Kate joined in and kissed his cheek from behind.

"So will you be our mate?" Asked Cali.

"Does this answer your question?" Rush then kissed Cali on the lips, his tongue wanting to go in and Cali opening her mouth, allowing it. She kissed back before they started taking off each other's clothes. That's when the ninjas attacked! And they decided to go out with a bang this time!

"Arm the C4 charges!"

"Shit!"

The whole apartment exploded and everyone died! Just kidding, after that, Rush moved in with Kate and Cali, and ever since then, they just couldn't keep their hands off of each other.

months later...

We see the 3 as they watch some crocodile eggs hatch.

"Ooooh, this is gonna be so exciting." Squeed Cali.

"These little guys are gonna make me and Cali split in half from all the running around they'll make us do." Said Kate.

"So...your dad was half bull half elephant and your mom was half tortoise half rat...does that mean your kids are gonna be different animals too?" Asked Dan.

"Yep bro, I hope for some really awesome ones." Replied Rush as the 1st baby was born. They looked down and saw the head poke out which looked like a warthog.

"Aaaah!" Screamed Cali.

"That was in my ear." Said Krimson.

The 1st baby crawled out of the egg, dragging it's conjoined twin, a hedgehog. Cali was about to grab the baby, but Kate held her back.

"Whoa there mama, let's wait till the other one is born to pick them up." And as Kate said that, the other egg was hatching, revealing the 1st side to be a condor.

"Caw." The condor then crawled out dragging it's conjoined twin, a white tiger.

"Yaaaas!" Cheered Cali! "Lemme at 'em! Please sis! I wanna hold my babies!"

"Okay, just calm your tits." Said Kate, picking up the warthog and hedgehog, while Cali held the condor and tiger.

"Our kids are so beautiful." said Rush as he looked at them.

"Okay, we better get outta here before their animal instincts to keep us all away from their kids kick in." Said Lidia.

"Right, enjoy parenthood Rush." Said Chase, as his pregnant girlfriend picked him up. "You know I wont."

As everyone left, Kate then asked Rush something.

"So Rush...you scared for the future?"

"Well, besides more ninja attacks, not really, as long as I have you girls." He then hugged them and they hugged back as the ninjas decided against attacking, as to not ruin the happy ending.

"Let's not attack them this time."

"Yeah, this guy's suffering is finally over, he deserves this happ-" but that's when the ninjas started getting cuffed.

"Nani!?"

"You're finally coming with us, ninjas! After 2 decades of assault charges, you're finally coming to jail!"

"No! Let go of us! Noooooo!"


	20. Chapter 20

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 20

We see Jack and an assistant try and see how monster boys interact with monster girls.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Just a little bit more...perfect, that should do it." Jack muttered as he closed the door on a large human sized capsule. "He's ready."

"Shall we commence the process?" Asked an assistant.

"Yes, get him and the others into the tubes and wake the girls, are the cameras ready?" He said as the assistant began to wheel the capsule towards a wall full of large tubes where several other capsules were lined up.

"Yes sir, they're all in place and concealed to keep any self conscious pressure off the subjects."

"Good, good, get them into the tubes and then come with me, we'll monitor the results and see how this goes." He said with a grin as he began to walk towards the door. "If this works we'll have a solution to the girls kidnapping my workers."

"Regarding that, don't you think we should try and bunker down on their behavior? Such as those electronic collars suggestion I put on your desk last week."

"I looked at that and it seems that it might incite riots, more escape attempt and anger from the subjects." He said with a frown. "Do you want to piss off every monster here? They already hate being put here, we don't want them to feel like animals."

"I understand that sir, and I don't want to incite any anger, but considering the last few visits that Yui person has caused, the budget has been strained for damage repair, recapturing some of the girls who snuck out, not to mention psychology bills and vacation time for the guards, I just think we need to make it clear that they need to follow our rules and guidelines here."

"I know, which is why I am looking into control chips that will be inserted behind their necks while they sleep, they won't know it's there and if they attack any guards or try to escape it'll release a dose of tranquilizer into their system, rendering them incapable of escaping." He said with a shrug. "While yes, I know it'll be like the collars, we won't have the factor of them seeing them or knowing they're there."

"Very well sir."

"Good, now let's go, there's the added factor that if these subjects are successful I can mass produce them and sell them to several demon lords in several universes who are getting desperate." Jack said with a grin.

"And if it doesn't?"

"Well, then we'll scrap the prototypes, organs are always a good place to get money."

"Yes sir."

"Good, then let's head to the nekomata area first." He said a he hit a button on the wall as the tubes roared to life as they sucked up the capsules.

The two men left the lab and headed towards an area that had numerous nekomata going about their lives while resembling different breed of cats. They walked onto a catwalk going over the area as a tube began to extend down to the ground. "Prepare to fire subject #1."

"Yes sir." He said as he pulled out a tablet and began to hit a button on it before one of the canisters shot out of it.

The cat girls turned their heads when they saw the canister while slowly walking towards it.

"What is this thing?" Asked a sphinx in confusion as it began to slowly hiss as the door opened.

"Maybe it's food." Spoke one munching on a piece of bread while having orange hair and fur with a little pudgy belly. "I really hope it's lasagna."

"Or maybe it's an enemy." Said one with white fur. "Or it could be a new experiment."

"Ugh, another one? Can't these guys give us something actually fun?" groaned one while they all looked inside the container before they looked confused and surprised. "What the?"

Inside the canister was a tall male with short black hair and a small beard, he has wearing an open vest and shorts, but the surprising thing was that his hands were large cat paws with his ears being black cat ears and there was a tail poking out from behind his back.

"Hey, it's a man." Spoke one walking up closer. "But...he's like us?"

"What is this….is he real or just a guy dressing up?" Asked one suspiciously.

"Go up and check."

"Me? You do it."

"No way, you do it, this could be a trap in order to capture one of us for another experiment, last time they took me they gave me two heads!"

"Well I don't wanna do it! Last time I got sucked into a tube and wound up getting cloned!"

"Well last time I touched something strange they almost fused me with a slime!"

"It seems they're hesitant to trust the specimen….wake him up." Jack said as the cat monster girls kept arguing.

"Right away." The assistant hit some more buttons before a small shock went through the canister and zapped the man who groaned and started to stir.

"No way, last ime I wa- hey, he's waking up!"

The others perked up as the man slowly opened his eyes with his ears twitching and the tail moving slightly before he let out a loud yawn and stretched out his arms.

"Ahhh, that was a good nap...where am I?" He yawned as he looked around before spotting the girls. "He saw all of them just staring at him in silence with none moving making him blink. "Um...hello."

"Are you a trap who's going to take us to Jack!" One shouted before another covered her mouth.

"What she means is...um….who are you?"

"I'm Garth...and who are you and why do you look like you're part cat?" He asked as he scratched his head before realizing his hands felt weird. He looked at them and jumped. "Woah! What the hell happened to my hands?!"

"Um...you're part cat now, you have the paws, ears tail...did Jack just make you?" Asked one in confusion.

"Who's Jack? And woah! I got a tail?" He looked down at it swishing. "Woah."

"Well, Jack is the boss around here, he's keeping us here for his experiments and he's basically a mad scientist."

"I prefer the term evil genius!"

Garth looked up at Jack and the assistant. "Hey! Where am I! Why do I look part cat!"

"Simple, I made you to see if I could create male versions of monster girls to see if the regular ones would stop trying to attack my workers, now just ignore me." Jack called as he wrote down some notes. 'I'm glad to see this one isn't brain dead like the first few I made.'

"Monster girls?" He looked at the girls with a few walking up and looking him over.

"So you're male and a monster like us...interesting…"

"I never thought that was possible." Remarked a sphinx while giving his tail a slight tug making him jump.

"Hey! That's sensitive."

"It's probably not the only thing." She muttered with a grin. "So, you're a monster boy, I'm guessing you're here to see if we prefer you or the regular guys, huh?"

"I guess, I mean I'm still amazed at how soft these are." He remarked rubbing his paws.

"Yeah, the paws are usually soft, for us it's so we can give amazing hand jobs." Said one as his eyes widened.

"Wait...do I have to do that too?!"

"Probably not."

"Oh thank god." He sighed in relief.

"Alright, it seems him and the girls are getting along so far, good, good." Jack muttered with a smile. "Mark the feline model as a success."

"Shouldn't we hold off? What if they attempt something right off the bat or his genetic structure breaks down?"

"Hmmm….maybe, let's move onto the next one and double back to see if he's still stable."

"Very well sir." Replied the assistant before they walked over to the next area.

"Alright, let's see...ah, the slime pen, let's see how they like this one." He said as they walked over a large area full of multicolored slimes with several pools spread around.

"That reminds me, one of the workers nearly did a cannonball into it when he was drunk and thought it was a giant swimming pool."

"Why am I not surprised, put it in the rule book and make the guards watch a safety video later for now release the next canister!" Jack said as the assistant nodded.

"Right away." He hit a button before a capsule was moved over towards one of the pools with a slime in it looking up in confusion.

"Are they sucking some of us away again?" Asked a regular blue one as she moved towards the pod. She saw it lower into the pool before seeing it begin to slowly open up which caught other slime's attentions from their pools.

"What is it this time?" Asked a queen slime as she and several other queens got out of the largest pool.

"I don't know." Said a red one as a green goo began to leak out of the pod. "Maybe that scientist is up to something again."

"I hope it's not something stupid again like that fusion phase he went through." Muttered one as the entire pool began to turn green.

All of them looked at it and started to see it bubble before a head slowly formed from it, except it resembled a man's with short hair who looked like he was sleeping.

"Is that a new slime?" Asked one curiously.

"I think it is, but she looks...different."

"Is she sleeping? Rude."

"Let's wake her up!" Said one as she picked up a rock. "Hey, wake up!" She swung it down and hit the side of the head which got stuck and made the head stir without crying out in pain.

"Ugh….what do you want?" He groaned as he stood up in the pool to show a human male body, confusing them.

"Hey, where's your boobs?"

"Huh? I don't have boobs, I'm a guy...and what are you?" He said in confusion as he looked around.

"Slimes of course, can't you tell?"

"Of course not, you all look like giant pieces of jello with boobs! What the hell is happening?" He asked before looking down. "...what the hell?"

"Now that's really rude, calling us jello when you're the same way!"

"How the hell am I like this?"

"Because your a slime, duh, though you're missing your boobs for some reason, do you need more water?" Asked a bubble slime.

"I don't have any boobs."

"What? Oh no, that scientist guy must've stole them!" Cried one as the others frowned.

"How dare he, don't worry, we'll fix you."

"What? No! I mean I've never had boobs before, I'm not a girl."

"What are you talking about, every slime is a girl slime silly." Giggled one.

"Huh, it seems the slimes aren't accepting that he's male….interesting." Jack muttered as he and the assistant kept watching.

"Do you think they will or be oblivious?"

"I don't think so, slimes are pretty oblivious and somewhat stubborn, if they believe something it'll be hard to change their mind, plus I'm curious what they meant by 'help him'."

"I can think of a few things."

"Same." Said Jack as a few of the regular slimes began to approach the male one.

"Look, I'm telling you, I'm a guy."

"No, you're not, a male is solid, firm and handsome, you're gooey like us, so obviously you're a slime like us, that scientist just messed with you before dumping you here."

"Not to worry, we'll make you like you were in no time flat."

"What are you talking about?" He asked in confusion as several of the slimes pulled off a handful of their own slime.

"We're just going to fix you, that's all."

"Now hold still."

"Wait, what are you doing?" He asked as two of them rolled their pieces of slime together into two orbs before pushing them against his chest. "Hey, stop that!"

"Relax, you'll be yourself in no time flat."

"I already am!" He cried as the orbs began to fuse to his chest and turn the same shade of green he was. "W-What the hell?!"

"Huh, I guess his genetic makeup is pretty unstable, this will be interesting."

"Shall I mark this one down as a failure?"

"I'd say so, it seems the slimes will only accept human males, any male slime seems to be met with this fate." Jack said with a shrug. "I wonder if they'll be able to convince him he's a female slime?"

"Get off of me!"

"Calm down, we're just making you better, he even got rid of your hair!" Called one as she dumped a glob of pink slime on top of his head and began to mold it around.

"Knock it off!" He growled before his arms stretched out and pushed her and the ones near him back while he took the mounds off his chest and tossed them aside. "I'm a guy you crazy psychos!"

"No, you're a girl, all slimes are girls!" Shouted one of the queens with a frown. "You just came back from being experimented on so you're just delusional."

"The delusional ones are you! Let me out!" He cried turning and started running in the opposite direction.

"There is no way out of here, just give up and let us help you!"

"Never, leave me alone you psychopaths!"

"Sir, do you ever wonder that keeping this many slimes in one area is a dangerous spot? What if they get the idea to merge into one? The containment area would shatter from the sheer size alone."

"Oh, I'm well aware, that's why if they start to merge we just simply drain the water and turn up the heat and watch as they begin to evaporate, they've tried it in the past and we've managed to stop them before." Jack said with a grin. "Plus they know they won't get far if they do escape."

"But the more time they spend together the higher chance rises of them working out a better method. Maybe we could install electric shielding around the entire spot to better ensure none will have the courage to try it."

"Hmmm, that's not a bad idea, let's do it, shall we go on to the next area or keep watching the failed male slime?"

"I think it best to move on or else the other males will be put off for tomorrow. Otherwise that Yui person might show up and cause another outbreak, so getting them done as soon as possible is the best course of action."

"Agreed, and if I remember correctly the arachnid area is next, correct?" Jack asked as they began to walk away as the male slime was backed into a corner.

"Yes, speaking of which the one called Elizabeth has begun a knitting club there and has made over a hundred small baby sweaters."

"Of course she has… is she in the area right now?" Jack asked with a sigh.

"No, she was moved to the other side with the other arachnids who caused trouble. Apparently she got into a fight with another who said you weren't all that, she disagreed, and it became a basic brawl."

"Why am I not surprised... mark the one that started the fight as my next test subject when I test the medusa gun I've been working on." Jack said with a dark frown. They kept walking until they were over a dark forest full of trees and large webs with a large net over the top to keep anyone from escaping.

Inside it numerous arachnids were scuttling about while bored or making more webbing to use as bridges.

"Alright, drop in the capsule...this time in one of the corners, I want them to stumble upon him this time."

"Yes sir." The assistant pulled a switch before the capsule was slowly brought down in one of the secluded corners.

The capsule landed softly before opening up like an egg. A groan came from it along with a little bit of smoke. Soon it cleared and there stood a man with purple hair and six eyes with pincers on the side of his face, from the waist down he had the body of a spider with the abdomen being a large skull.

"Ugh...man, that was some sleep." He groaned as he took a step forward and fell flat on his face. "Ow, what the he- why do I have eight legs?!"

"It would seem like he might have trouble adjusting to his legs." Remarked the assistant.

"That's normal, most test subjects had difficulty at first with multiple legs." Jack said as the guy tried to get up.

"And why does everything look so weird?" He groaned as he slowly moved forward. "This is really weird, is this a dream?" He was looking at six images, all the same, to a point, making him stumble and have a tricky time adjusting to his eyes. "Ugh, last thing I remember was a bright light...am I dead?" He looked around before hearing some noise in the distance. "Wait, what is that?"

"Ah, it seems he's heard the others." Jack said as the spider boy started to walk into the forest.

"Hey! Is anyone there?" He called out while trying to keep from tripping over his legs. He got no answer and sighed as he kept moving forward. 'I really hope this isn't going to end like a horror movie...though I guess I would be the monster, huh?"

"He has no idea." Muttered the assistant.

"Nope."

"Hello? Is anyone there?" He called as he kept moving forward, his legs brushing against several webs. 'Is there a spider infestation or something?'

What he didn't know was one arachnid was sleeping before she felt one of her legs get tugged since there was a thread tied to it. "Huh? Wha….someone tripped one of my webs? No one comes to this area….Ooh, I wonder if it's a worker who fell in~." She climbed off the branch and moved down the tree while following the thread. "Nice, it seems like it got stuck on his leg, Martha's gonna have fun tonight!" She chuckled with a grin.

The spider man frowned while getting his eyes focused and saw webbing all around the trees. "Seriously, what the hell is up with all these webs, are there a lot of spiders here?" He muttered as he walked towards one of the trees and tugged on them.

This lead to one arachnid munching on an apple turning her head when she saw the end of the thread tug on a branch making the leaves rustle. "Oooh, fresh prey."

"I'm surprised he hasn't made the connection between him and the webs, this will be an interesting interaction."

"Just imagine his reaction when he discovers he can make the webbing himself, it may affect his pride."

"Yeah, most males spiders can, but once they find a mate they live on the edge of her web." Jack said with a chuckle.

The man kept going before he spotted a nearby tree of apples making him grin and lick his lips. "At least there's some normal stuff here, it's been awhile since I saw fresh apples." He chuckled as he moved towards the tree. He saw how big it was and frowned before looking at his legs and rubbed his chin. "Alright, these legs seem strong...can I climb this thing?" He muttered as he tried to climb up the tree by wrapping his legs around it. He grunted as he had to dig the tips in and try to lift his body upwards. "Come on, you can do it….stupid spider body." He groaned as he began to slowly move up the tree.

What he didn't notice was a few arachnids closing in on his location.

"You girls felt something on your web too?" Asked one with a frown as she swung through the trees.

"Yeah, I'm guessing it's some prey."

"Yeah, either that or the ditz Kima, it's been to long since I've had fun!"

"You and me both."

"Come on, just... a little bit...more!" He groaned as he tried to reach for an apple. He reached out as far as possible before grabbing one and yanked it off the branch. "Gotcha!"

"We found yo- what on earth?" Cried an arachne who poked her head out of a branch next to him, stopping as she saw his spider parts.

"Woah!" He jumped seeing her and let go, causing him to skid down against the tree and landed on his thorax. "Ahhhh! Oh fuck! That hurts!"

"Huh, so the equivalent of a kick to the dick is landing on the thorax, interesting." Jack noted as e wrote it down quick.

"Hey, you alright?" Asked one seeing him with the others confused.

"Ahh...yeah, I'm good...hey, you're like me?" He groaned as he looked up at them in confusion.

"Us? You're the one who looks like us, and...are you a guy?"

"Yeah, why, don't you have guys?" He asked in confusion. "Also...what the hell am I, why do I have spider legs?"

"Obviously you're an arachne like us."

"An Arachne? Ok… why are you looking at me like a piece of meat?" He asked as some of them began to grin.

"Well, you're a guy, the same species as us, and I'm feeling pretty hungry~"

"Wait….are you going to eat me?!"

"No, you're thinking of a praying mantis." Said one as she began to approach him. "You know, I haven't been able to practice my webbing on a male arachne before, would you like to help me experiment~?"

"Oh!...wait, you mean like…" He trailed off while they nodded and he blushed. "B-But you just met me."

"Well it's been months since the last prison break, and they took back all the guards and scientists we took, so you're our best chance at some fun."

"Besides, if you're new around here, we can help you adjust just fine." Smirked one trailing her finger across his chest.

"Besides, you're caught in our web now, and us arachne never let go of ou prey~." Whispered one as she began to subtly spray her webbing around his legs without him knowing.

"Uh...um…" He gulped seeing their bodies and slowly smile. "Well, I mean if you INSIST, I guess sticking around to help couldn't hurt."

"Great, then let's go~." She whispered before tightening the webbing, tying his legs together and making him fall down. "Let's start experimenting~."

"Well...I'd say this was a success." Jack said as the arachnes surrounded the male.

"It's only a matter of time before they start increasing their numbers with the other ones." remarked the assistant.

"Maybe...or at least they would if I made these prototypes fertile, just as a precaution I made sure to make sure they'll only be firing blanks, it is impossible for them to impregnate the girls, it feels weird to experiment on pregnant monster girls." Jack chuckled as they began to move down the catwalk. "What's the next area?"

"According to the schedule, the next area should be the...kobold one."

"Alright, is the capsule ready?" Jack asked as they reached the kobold area, it was full of grassy hills, trees, rubber chew toys and large dog houses with kobolds playing around or lying in the shade.

"Yes." He replied before hitting a button, only to get an error. "Huh?" He hit it again, but got the same thing.

"Is there a problem?" Jack asked with a frown. "Where's the capsule?"

"I think it's jammed, it won't come out."

"Damn it, let's get up there and fix it, I just hope that's the only problem." He muttered as they began to walk towards a ladder.

"Maybe if I keep at it there might be something I'm missing." Muttered the assistant as he kept hitting the button and ignored the error while said capsule was in the tubing, but wouldn't go out, but it did rock the tubing a little catching some of the kobold's attentions.

"Hey, what's going on up there?" Asked one who's fur looked like that of a dalmations. "Is the scientist guy doing another experiment?"

"I hope it's not a bath." Shivered one with fur like that of a siberian husky.

"Oh god, that was terrible, just because we refused they had to put us in that stupid shower machine, I'm not going back in there!" Shouted a short one who looked a bit like a chihuahua.

"Come on you stupid thing, launch." Growled the assistant in annoyance as he hit the button harder and the tube shook more.

"Hey, don't break it, the last thing we want is a fire in here!" Cried Jack with the tubing twisting around and aiming over the area before the capsule went flying through the air making all the kobolds look up and feel their instincts kick in.

"Get it! Catch it!" Barked a husky as she began to chase after it. "Catch it!"

The others barked or howled as they rushed to follow it with the capsule coming down and them running around to try and catch it on impact.

"I got it!" Cried one as she jumped on it and tried biting it. "Ow! Stupid metal!"

"Well...I didn't expect that." Jack said as the girls dogpiled on top of the capsule.

"See? I knew there was a minor problem." Remarked the assistant as the girls tried scratching at it or sniffed it.

"Yeah, I hope that's the only problem." He said as the pod hissed open.

"Huh? Who's there, is that a friend or an enemy?" Barked one of them.

The others growled and got on guards as a furry paw stuck out and grabbed the side. "Hello? Who are you?" They heard a voice whimper from inside the pod.

"Show yourself!"

"O-Ok! Just don't hurt me!" Whimpered the voice as the door opened to show a boy on his hands and knees who had large paws with dog ears and tail along with paws for feet and fur on his arms and legs, his fur and tailed look like that of a japanese Shiba Inu.

All the girls blinked and looked at him confused with one of them climbing up near him with him looking nervous and saw her sniff around him.

"I-I'm sorry, please don't hurt me." He whimpered as he put his tail between his legs.

"Huh, I guess he's acting submissive since a larger pack was barking at him." Jack muttered.

The kobolds were surprised with the one sniffing him reeling back with a gasp.

"Y-You're male! But...you're like us!"

"Y-yes, just please don't hurt me." He whimpered as he showed his belly.

'He's kind of cute!' They thought as he looked at them nervously.

"W-Who are you?"

"We're kobolds, just like you...where did you come from?" Asked one who got close to him and began to sniff.

"I...don't know." He remarked while looking at them and himself. "Why am I so fuzzy?"

"Because you're a kobold...a very soft and cuddly one." Said a saint bernard kobold as she picked him up and hugged him, making him blush and whimper. "We've never met a male one before, which means you're one of a kind."

"I-I am?" He asked nervously as the others began to approach him and sniff him with some of them licking his cheek. He blushed and jumped with some rubbing against him.

"Well, let's mark this one as successful." Jack said with a grin.

"Indeed, this may put him as the alpha, or at least the mate of the alpha." Remarked the assistant. "But the next area may be rather problematic."

"Why, what area is that?"

"The amazon one."

"Oh shit...that one's going to be tough, those girls will either like him or eat him alive." He groaned as they began to walk towards the amazon area.

"I find it rather confusing in a sense. Amazons are mainly seen as women, and as far as I know there hasn't been any males that could hold that title in a way." Remarked the assistant. "He might even try to take leadership over all of them."

"Yeah, between you and me I've always held elves and amazons as a subcategory of monster girl, they're practically humans."

"Fairpoint." Remarked the assistant as they looked down at a hut filled village with the women walking about.

"Alright, let's release the male...is this actually a monster boy or just the lab intern that went missing?" He asked as the assistant hit the button.

"Monster, I made sure to go over all of them to be positive on no birth defects."

"Good job, now let's see how they take him." He said as the capsule shot to the ground. It opened as a dark skinned man with long white hair with black tattoos on him and he was only wearing a loincloth stepped out.

He looked around while some of the women spotted him and were surprised with one running off towards a larger hut. "Where the hell am I...and why am I not wearing any pants?" He muttered as several woman grabbed various weapons.

"Halt!" Called one as they quickly surrounded him. "Who are you?"

"Whoa, calm down, I don't want any trouble!" He said with a frown. He looked around as a figure stepped out of the large hut. It was a woman like the others, except she had a bigger rack and a headdress making her stand out more. "Besides, I should be asking you that."

"We are the amazons, and this is our leader, she will decide if you live or die." Said one who held a spear with a frown.

"Die?! But I didn't do anything!"

"You are trespassing...though most likely you will be used as breeding stock like our other captives."

"Captives? What captives?"

"The ones we captured during our raiding parties when there was chaos, though recently we lost most of them when Jack ordered them to be released." Muttered one with a frown as the leader began to approach them.

The leader looked the man in the eye and grabbed his face before inspecting him over, even reaching down to grab at his groin making him jump.

"H-Hey, watch it!" He shouted as she pulled her hand back and nodded her head. "Watch the hands."

"He is of sizeable girth, he will be an excellent breeder."

"What? I am not being a damn breeder, I just met you!" He shouted as the amazons began to cheer.

"I wonder how long it'll take them to realize he can't give them children?" Jack whispered to the assistant.

"I estimate within the next week."

"Now come with me, as leader I have the right to have the first round." She said as she grabbed his hand and began to drag him to the tent.

"I said let me go!" He cried out as the others followed. "Who died and made you leader anyway?"

"The last leader when I pulled out her jugular with my bear hands." She said without flinching. "Now stop resisting or else, you are property of the tribe now."

He paled hearing that while the assistant sighed.

"Seems he'll need time before he can try and stake his claim as leader, either through death or sex."

"Alright, I'll mark this one as a success, this one seems like it works and that it'll be easy to mass produce if needed, the next one is the snake den, right?"

"Correct sir."

"Alright, I wonder if this one will be a success to, we've been really lucky so far." He muttered as they heard moans and groans come from the large hut. "Then again the snake monster girls are really passionate."

"If not the male might wind up consumed whole."

"I don't think they'd eat him...maybe, you can never tell." He said as they approached an area that was half rocky and half forest that was separated by a small river. With a large heater above it as several girls tanned on large rocks.

"Sending in the male right now."

"Alright." Jack said as the capsule was shot in and landed near the riverbank, startling several of the girls.

"Hey! What's going on?" Asked a lamia with black scales.

"I don't know." Said an apothis as she began to slither towards it. She touched it and gave a knock on the side before rubbing her chin. "Hmm, if this is one of those weird experiments I'm going into hibernation early."

"God I hope it's not another one, I barely managed to escape the last one when he tried fusing twenty lamias together to make a hydra." Muttered a medusa as she glared at the capsule. "I say we should push it into the river."

"No way, what if it poisons the water or something?!" Called a pink lamia. "I say we bury it!"

"But then it'll poison the ground and plants." Spoke an echidna.

"Hmmm, good point...should we burn it?" Asked a basilisk.

"Not a bad thought." Spoke the apothis before they saw it begin opening making all of them look with curiosity.

"I wonder if it's one of his test subjects?" Muttered a shirohebi.

"Ugh…." Groaned a male voice before a hand came out and a figure slowly rose up with a handsome man with rugged green hair and no shirt.

"Ooh, it's a guy, maybe he's sacrificing him to us~." Said one lamia with a grin as she sped towards him and grabbed him. "Dibs!"

"Hey, who are you?" He blinked with slitted pupils with the lamia looking down and gasping. "Where am I?"

"Y-Y-You're a snake!" She cried as she pulled him out to show a long green snake tail from the waist down.

"Holy crap! I'm a snake!" He cried out with the other girls gasping.

"He….he…..he's like us!" Called a medusa in shock.

"How is that possible!?"

"I don- Jack! This has to be one of his tricks!"

"But what's his goal this time?"

"I don't know...maybe this is a robot meant to infiltrate us? Why would he make a male one though?"

"I'll check." spoke the echidna slithering over and up to the male who saw her look him over and rub his tail making him jump.

"H-hey, don't touch that! It feels weird." He groaned as she frowned.

"Wow, this is really like scales, Jack went all out."

"W-What are you talking about?!" He asked in confusion. "Where am I?"

"The snake den of course."

"The snake den? Why the hell do you all have snake tails, and why do I have one?!"

"We don't know, but if you came from Jack you must be part of some experiment of his."

"Who the hell is Jack?"

"The nutjob who runs this place, now give us one reason to trust you before we take care of you." Said a medusa as she glared at him.

"W-Wait! I don't even know who that is! I swear!"

"Nice try, how could you not know him if you're part monster, especially a guy!?"

"I don't know!" He cried in confusion. "I don't know what you want from me!"

"Prove you're not a robot."

"How?!" He groaned. "What do you want me to do?"

"Sleep with us!" Declared the medusa. "If we get pregnant it's proof you're guaranteed flesh and blood and not some kind of robot Jack put in here for some weird experiment."

"What?! Can't I just bleed a little? Robots can't do that."

"Nope, we need the baby proof, now fuck her, no, just to be safe do us all!" Declared a Basilisk.

He blushed and saw them all look at him before he facepalmed. "Alright fine! But when I show you I'm right you owe me an apology."

"Stop talking, just bring out your dick!"

"Well….that pretty much went how I expected it too." Jack chuckled. "Would that be a success or failure?"

"Possibly success."

"Alright, now onto the next one, I just hope they grow attached to him by the time they realize he can't get them pregnant."

"The next den would be the egyptian one."

"Alright, that one's pretty much a grab bag of girls, let's go." Jack said, neither of them seeing the error sign on the assistants screen.

Over at said den it looked like a big desert with a few trees here and there. There was a small pyramid and temple in the middle with several mummys sitting in the shade.

"Shall I send in the male?"

"Sure, let's do it." Jack said as the assistant hit the button.

"Uh oh, another error."

"What?" Jack said as the pod shot into the den. "But it shot the pod, what's the problem?"

"I think it may have sent in the wrong monster boy."

"What?! Ok, that's not too bad...which one did we send then?" Jack asked with a groan.

"I think it was...an oni."

"An oni? Crap, I wanted to see the onis react with him." He groaned as the pod landed in the sand.

Down below the mummies sat up seeing the pod and looked at the other before getting up and rushed towards the temple.

The door of the pod started to open as a red skinned man with a horn stepped out with groan. "Ugh, what the hell was with that landing?" He looked around and groaned from the heat. "And why's it so warm around here?"

"Who is that person, why is his skin red? Is he sunburned?"

"We don't know, he just appeared after we came to tell you."

"It was wise for you to get me, let's see what he's doing here….and if we can use him." Said a female figure with a grin as she began to walk out of the temple.

"Man, I feel like I'm in a sauna." He groaned as he put his hand over his eyes. "Is this hell?"

"Well I wouldn't think so handsome~." Called a voice behind him.

"Huh?" He turned around before his eyes widened when he stared at a pharaoh with a purple snake wrapped around her with two anubis guards beside her. "Uh….who are you?"

"I am the pharaoh Nefertiti, named after the goddess, I guess you could say I am one here, but the true question is who are you?"

"Me? Well you can call me Paul."

"Well Paul, would you mind telling me why you're here….and how you look like a male oni?" She asked with an arched eyebrow.

He blinked and looked at himself. "Woah, my skin's bright red. Am I really an oni?"

"It seems like it, though it appears you're a male one." She said as she moved forward and grabbed his dick. "One that is apparently well endowed."

"Woah!" He jumped with his face turning more red. "You sure are upfront."

"Of course, I like to inspect everything I own, including you~." She chuckled with a grin. "Why don't I show you to my temple? You look like you could get out of this heat."

"Um...sure, why not, but you do know I'm not your property, right?" He said as she led him to the temple.

"Oh I don't think you'll be saying that after our private bath~"

"Well, that went better than expected." Jack said as he wrote some more stuff down. "It seems giving the pharaoh their own small kingdom is also working, so that's good."

"I'm just glad it's toned down their attitude before we had a full scale revolution against us."

"Yeah...that and adding tranquilizer to their food. So now we have an extra mummy boy and no oni boy?" Jack asked as they began to walk away again.

"It would seem so."

"Well, that is inconvenient, is the oni habitat nearby?"

"Yes it is."

"Alright, let's do that next and see how they react with the mummy." He muttered as they walked over a large area that had several japanese style buildings and bars with several onis partying outside or trying to sleep off a hangover.

"Do you think it was wise to let them have sake?"

"Not at first, but I realized after the third riot that they're easier to deal with when they're blackout drunk oddly enough."

"I'll let the men know we may need another shipment of it, they waste it like water."

"Yeah, well it helps them deal with the stress and psychological horrors from when the girls escaped." Jack said as a tube extended down. "Send in the mummy."

"Sending him now."

The onis were enjoying themselves with one hanging upside down on the roof with a chuckle. "I love this place, free booze, the party never ends and sometimes a cutie falls in, speaking of which when do you think the next one will fall in?"

"I don't know, I lost count after my tenth bottle, and how to walk." Laughed one below her before noticing the tube. "Woah, I'm really out of it, I must be seeing weird things again."

"Just go to the hotspring to soak for a bit, then you can drink more, or drink while soaking!" Giggled a blue oni.

"Wow, I never thought about that, I gotta!" She tried to stand before stumbling and fell down with a groan before the capsule shot out and landed with a crash making the girls look at it.

"Whoa...is the sky falling?" Called one as she began to crawl towards it. "Ooh, I think I'm getting a hangover, someone give me some more sake."

"I think the sky gave birth, lucky~" Sang one swaying before falling down and passed out.

"...maybe I should have limited the amount they can have." Jack said as the pod began to open.

"With all due respect, it's on their own for not having any restraint." Remarked the assistant as a tanned man climbed out with bandages covering his limbs, chest, and groin, but still leaving his muscles and head exposed.

"Ugh, where am I- why are you all blue and red?!" He cried as the oni's eyes widened. "And, why am I covered in bandages? Oh my god, was I in an accident? Am I injured?"

" I don't know what was in that booze, but I want more of it and more of him!" Called a blue oni with a grin.

"Woohoo! Hey hot stuff!" Waved one oni.

"Um, hi." He greeted back confused. "Um, do you know where I am?"

"You're in the Oni haven, and you're ours now!" Called one with a grin. "Are you a stripper?"

"What? No!" he blushed. "I should be asking you that, you're barely wearing any clothes!"

"Yeah, but you're wrapped up in only those revealing bandages, now take them off!" Called one with a grin.

"Why?"

"Because we want to see the goods before having fun!"

"W-What? I'm not doing that, I don't know any of you!"

"Well then come on over and we can get to know you~"

"No, come with me, let's head to the hotsprings, they have the best warm sake there~."

"Try some sake! You'll feel reeeal good!" Cheered one while they walked towards him making him blush seeing their chests bounce.

"I-I-I don't know…"

"Aw come on, don't you like us, or are we not good enough for us~?" Called a red oni as she grabbed the end of one of his bandages. "Come on, let's get you out of these stuffy things."

"Wait hold OOOOOONNNNN!" He yelled out when she tugged on it hard, causing him to go spinning like a toy and wobbled around towards some of the girls before crashing right into them. "OOF!"

"Ow...ooh, it seems you got the goods." Called one as she saw his mini mummy as he lied on top of her with a groan, most of his bandages torn off.

"I-I-I need my bandages back on!" He cried out in panic before getting off and tried wrapping them back on. "I feel naked without them!"

"Oh trust me, you're going to be glad you are very soon~." She called as she grabbed him. "To the hotspring then the bar!"

"Yeah!" Cheered the other girls.

"Alright, I'd mark that as a success, what do you think?"

"I can safely say that it could have been much worse with a different species, but this is a positive result nonetheless."

"Agreed, I hope he isn't hurt...though I don't think they'll let him put his bandages on."

"He'll come across as a regular human if the workers see him, I'll let them know not to try and rescue him if they do or it'll compromise the experiment."

"Agreed, so who do we have next, was it the sea folk aquarium or the insect farm?"

"I believe it was the aquarium, which reminds me, that silent asian woman you have working here nearly got attacked by one of the females, luckily she managed to keep it at bay, but with the kraken getting a bruised tentacle."

"I'm glad to see she's ok, but why was she attacking her?" Jack asked in confusion.

"Apparently the kraken is a hardcore lesbian and wanted, in her own words, 'some take out'."

"Ok, put her in solitary confinement, and give Ran-Mao any weapons she wants to protect herself with, is there any other errors with the system, I feel like the bug boy landing in the water would be much worse than the last couple mistakes."

"I'll have it fixed before we reach the area."

"Good." He said as they neared what looked like a large aquarium with very thick walls and a small island that was surrounded by coral reefs and a small castle underwater.

The assistant hit some buttons as the tube moved down into the water. "Be warned though, I feel this male might be more...unrestrained due to the DNA used for him."

"Why, what DNA did we use on him again, didn't we use dolphin DNA?"

"No, shark, remember? You said something about it working out to keep him safe if he comes across some of the more larger girls."

"Oh, right, we connect all the sea tanks to this one, even the more dangerous ones….well, I'm sure it'll go well." He said as the pod opened and a grey skinned man with sharp teeth and black shark eyes with the lower body of a shark along with a dorsal fin on his back swam out.

"Grrr, where am I?" He growled looking around the water.

"I really hope no one gets eaten." Jack muttered as he began to swim around in confusion.

"Or worse."

"What could be worse then one of them getting eaten?"

"Him being so violent and irrational that he forcefully takes any random girl he comes across."

"...that would be bad." He muttered as the male spotted a red headed mermaid with a red tail.

The man narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth while swimming towards her.

"YOU! Where am I?" He roared as he grabbed her, startling her.

"Hey! Who are you? And...hey! Are you a mershark?"

"I don't know, now tell me what's going on now!" He shouted as he bared his teeth.

"What do you mean?"

"Why do I have a fuckin' tail?! Why do you have one, answer me!"

"I'm a mermaid, all of them have one."

"What? That's impossible." He muttered with a frown.

"Not really, haven't you ever seen one?"

"Of course not! Because I thought they weren't real!"

"But why? You yourself are a mershark, a subspecies of mermaids."

"I don't remember being one before! I just woke up like this!" He roared, alerting the other girls in the tank.

"Hey, what's going on over here?"

"Is that a male mershark or a flat female one?"

"I'm a guy!"

"Wow, really?" Asked a kraken as she began to move towards him. "Where did you come from?"

"I don't know!" He snapped with his teeth flashing. "Just where am I anyway?!"

"You're in the main tank, this is where we all go to meet and get food." Said a mermaid that looked like a narwhal with a large horn on her forehead. "Wow, if you're a male, we should tell everyone!"

"Why? What's so big about it?"

"Well, there's only female monster girls, there's never been a male monster!" Called a kelpie.

"What? How the hell is that even possible?"

"Well, when monster girls were made there was an error in the spell and due to a technicality only female monster girls can be born or made."

"...that still doesn't make sense." He remarked bluntly before swimming past them and towards the castle. "There's gotta be some dudes around here."

"Wait, don't go in there!" one of them cried as she swam in front of him. "That palace is sacred, you can't go in there, you won't return!"

"Oh yeah? Says who?"

"Us! Trust us, every male or unfortunate monster girl who gets close to there is grabbed and never returns!"

"Oh yeah? Well what's in there then?"

"The most dangerous and important monster girls and the pipes leading to their main tanks." Shuddered a sea bishop.

"So? I can take care of them easy with these." He pointed to his teeth.

"You idiot, don't you think we've tried?" Growled a regular mershark as she glared at him. "I lost my sister that way, I haven't seen her since."

"Hey, who you calling idiot fang face?" He growled back.

"You shark bait, you just show up and act like a big shot? Well that ain't gonna fly you bastard!"

"Bastard? Oh it's on now!" He growled swimming towards her and got in her face. "You wanna go? Bring it!"

"Alright, let's go, once I beat you down you'll be mine!" She shouted before biting his arm.

"Yeow! Oh yeah!" He bit down on her own arm and started to wrestle her away from the castle making the others sigh in relief.

"Thank god, I was hoping to get a turn with him after Clarisse beats him." Sighed a charbis.

"And now we can get a guy who doesn't need one of those scuba tanks to fuck down here."

"Or a marriage from the sea bishop, that limits him to one girl."

"I wonder if this was a success or a failure?"

"Perhaps we should put it as half and half."

"Alright, next time we'll try it with less violent species." jack said as with a shrug. "Alright, what's next?"

"I believe it's the beehive area."

"Alright, if I remember correctly male bees are subservient to female bees, so this will be a good experiment."

"Provided they don't accidentally use their stingers, in which case that'll be another body for the morgue."

"Agreed." Jack said as they walked over a large field of giant flowers with a colossal beehive in the middle with several honey bee girls flying around and collecting nectar.

"Sending in the male right now." the assistant said as a capsule was shot into the area, except the aim was off and it slammed into the hive. "Uh oh, that's going to catch the queen's attention."

"Intruder, intruder! The hive is under attack!" Cried one of the bees.

"Protect the queen at once!"

"Don't let her get taken by the scientist!"

They began to fly towards the capsule with several grabbing spears as it began to open. All of them surrounded it and held the weapons out while seeing a figure rising up slowly.

"Intruder, prepare to di… oh my god." Shouted one of them before seeing the figure and gasping.

"Oooh, where….am I?" Groaned a figure who had four arms with black fur on them with blonde hair with two antennas and large yellow eyes and wings on his back with a large yellow and black striped stinger above his butt.

"Male! Male!"

"Y-yes, I'm a guy?" He said in confusion. "What are you...and what am I?"

"You're a honey bee." Spoke one flying over and looking him over. "You smell like a man, but how can this be? You're not human!"

"I-I don't know, last thing I remember was signing up for some program that boasted that it would change my life, now I'm here!" He spoke while looking around. "Just where is here?"

"This is the hive, which you just attacked!" One cried with a frown as she looked him over with a blush.

"I did?"

"Yes, you and the metal egg you just came out of!"

"Wait, this isn't an egg, it's some kind of capsule." He said as he held up his hand. "I didn't mean to land here, I swear!"

"Save it for the queen." Spoke one before two moved over and hoisted him up before they flew into the hive.

"Wait, queen?! What queen, I didn't do anything!" He cried out while they flew in through a tunnel and he saw numerous others watch with confusion making him feel tiny by comparison. 'I-I didn't do anything, so why do I feel like I'm in trouble?' He thought nervously.

The swarm slowly reached a large throne room where two of the honey bees were waving fans over a tall woman with a crown on her head like them. She had much larger breasts and six arms as she looked down in slight boredom before spotting him.

"Oh? What have we here?"

"We found the creature who was attacking our hive my queen!" Called one of the bees holding him.

"Please, I swear I wasn't attacking! I don't even know what's going on!" He cried as the queen looked at him with a smile.

"He came out of a metal egg!"

"It was a capsule!" He groaned. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do any harm, I just woke up and suddenly I was surrounded!"

The queen stood up and hovered over towards him while rubbing her chin. "Hmm, you look like a male, but you're like us, how interesting."

"Yeah, but I don't know why, c-can I just go?" He asked nervously.

"Hmmm, I'm afraid that isn't possible."

"What? Why not, can't I just leave through the way I came?"

"You could, but then I'd have to have my army execute you." She smiled making him pale. "You see our numbers have reached their limit due to the lack of men around, and a queen needs as big a hive as possible."

"W-well, I could help you find some…." He said nervously as the soldiers holding him began to drag him towards the queen.

"Oh no need, we already have one who can help us IMMENSELY." She said with a grin as she began to reach for him. "Now come serve your queen~."

He turned red and found himself yanked forward with the sounds of kissing being heard by the two scientists.

"Alright, I'd say the bee version works." Jack said as he wrote some more notes down. "Do we have any others left?"

"I believe that was the last, any others are currently in progress or we haven't gotten to work on acquiring the DNA of them just yet."

"Alright, you can have the rest of the day off, tomorrow I'll need you to help process the data and figure out how to improve on the failures."

"Consider it done sir."

"Good, I have a few things left to work on." Jack muttered as he began to walk away.

The assistant was silent while looking down at the controls and adjusted his glasses. 'As do I.'

Jack moved through the zoo before stopping at a blank wall. "...code word gemini." He whispered before the wall shimmered and a door appeared. He walked in while lights slowly clicked on when he passed them. "After all this time they're almost done, they just need a few more touches…"

Eventually he stopped while looking at two large green tubes filled with water. In one tube was a small girl with black and white hair and a purple snake coiled around her in a red and blue jumpsuit as she floated unconsciously in the water. In the other was a girl of the same size with regular white hair and two small black wings on her back while in a black jumpsuit.

"Good, good, their life signs are stable, soon I'll be able to take them out of the tanks." Jack muttered with a grin. He saw a few bubbles leave their while letting out a chuckle. "You two are going to be perfect little girls, aren't you, my daughters?"


	21. Chapter 21

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 21

A magician's lovely assistant winds up finding out the magician's secret.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I swear Eliza, I don't know how much more I can take of this job." Groaned a tall woman with G cup breasts and a large ass, she had long blonde hair that was pink at the tips that went down to her back and full plump lips dressed in a white tank top under a brown jacket and a black skirt with brown heeled boots as she sat a bar.

"Really? Last week you kept raving about how good the pay was and how this guy was a pro, how you couldn't figure out how he did some of his tricks and now you can't take it Julie?" Asked an older woman who was pouring a drink for the blonde.

"He might be a great magician and yeah the pays great but...but….he's a klutz!" She groaned before grabbing the drink.

"A klutz? Really? So he trips every now and then, it can't be that bad, right?"

"Try adding magic into the mix and it gets a whole lot worse than that." She muttered with a frown.

"Like how?

"Weird stuff, I can't even begin to explain it, the tricks go wrong, stuff that's impossible happen to me, if I didn't know better I'd say his magic is real!" She groaned as her phone began to ring.

"Oh come on Cindy, we both know that ain't real, just smoke and mirrors." waved off Eliza as Cindy grabbed her phone and answered it.

"Yes hello?"

"Yeah Cindy, it's me." Came a male over the end.

"Oh, it's you, what's the matter, I though we didn't have a show tonight?"

"We don't, it's just I thought we could practice a little bit, I've got some new tricks in mind I think are gonna be a big crowd pleaser."

"What? Do you really need me then?" She groaned.

"Yes, come on, I'll pay you overtime, ok?"

She groaned louder while shaking her head. "Fine, but if this goes too long I'm taking a day off."

"Fine, just hurry over, and come in your uniform, ok?"

"Oh come on, do I really have to wear that stupid thing?!"

"Of course, it helps make the act feel really magical. It's not that bad."

"Yes it is and you know it!" She groaned.

"Just come here wearing it." He said with a sigh. "I'll see you soon."

She heard it click and shook her head with Eliza smiling.

"Sounds like Mr. Magic wants you over for a little 'private' session."

"Shut up, it's not like that, at least I hope he doesn't think that." She muttered as she picked her drink up and downed it in one gulp.

"With what you where hun I wouldn't put it past him. I've even been asked by a few guys what you offer instead of buying drinks."

"Oh shut up, you know he just wants me as a distraction, that's why all magicians have hot assistants, to distracts idiots while they work their 'magic'." She muttered in annoyance. She put money down for her drink and walked out of the bar with a frown. 'I swear the trick better be worthwhile or I'm gonna need a flask on me for the rest of the job.'

(Later)

"Hey, boss-man, where the hell are you?!" She called as she walked into the backstage of a large theater.

"Over here!" Called a man's voice before a loud crash was heard. "Ow! Not again! My foot just got out of a cast!"

"Ugh, did you break your leg again you idiot?" She groaned as she walked towards the yelling.

"No, but it stings." Groaned the man as she looked over to see a man with stubble on his chin, brown hair, and in a black suit with a white shirt, black tie, and long black cape with red under it trying to lift a large box off his foot.

"Ugh, give me a second." She muttered as she walked over and began to push the box off of him. 'Ugh, what's in here, bricks?"

"No, i- hey, you're not wearing your uniform!" He cried out in surprise. "I thought I told you to put it on before you got here?"

"And I said no, it's embarrassing!" She shouted with a small blush.

"Fine...that actually works out, because this will help me test my new trick I got from this guy at the magic store." He said as he hobbled over towards a large box with a curtain over the front.

"You mean the same con artist?" she raised an eyebrow. "It's probably just some random coffin he found, fixed up, and sold to you since you keep going to him."

"No, it's the new magical box, once you go in I say the magic words and it'll change you into your uniform!" He said with a grin as she facepalmed.

"Dave, you're an idiot, how would it possibly be able to do that?"

"With magic of course." He held his hands above his head making her roll her eyes before he grabbed the curtain and held it open. "Go on, step right inside."

"Fine, let's get this over with." She muttered as she walked in. "I'm telling you, this won't work."

"Relax, it will." He smiled letting go while cracking his knuckles. "Just try not to move around or this might backfire, ready?"

"Wait, what?!" She cried as he began to chant. "Damn it is this going to be like the last trick you tried?!"

"Which one?"

"There shouldn't be more than one!" She groaned before he pulled out an old magic wand.

"Abracadabra!" He called aiming the wand at the box.

"I thought I said you had to get a better magic wor- what the hell?!" She cried out inside with wide eyes looking down. "How is that possible?!"

"Did it work? Come on out and let me see!" He called with a grin. "I told you it would work!"

"I...I don't know how you did that, but it must be this box." She spoke stepping out in a tight red leotard that hugged her ass and chest so much they looked too big for it, along with fishnet stockings and high heels with a red headdress on her hair. "How did this even get my regular clothes off? And where are they?"

"I don't know, but that's not important, let's move onto the next trick." He smiled while moving to a table and rolled it over with a hat on it. "This one is a classic."

"Oh god, please tell me it's not the old rabbit in hat trick."

"Oh come on, it's a classic, plus this is no ordinary hat, I got it from the same guy who gave me the box!"

"I still think he's conning you. The box, it probably had a spare uniform in it and slipped it on, but this one probably already has a stuffed rabbit inside to trick saps."

"Well, let's see." He said as he walked towards the table. "He said this one was going to have a twist to it by the way."

"I'll believe it when I see it." She muttered as she leaned against the box she just came out of. 'I really hope he doesn't pull out a dead rabbit or something.'

"Alrighty then, alakazam!" He declared pointing his wand at the hat.

"It's not going to wo-." She started before she fell backwards into the booth.

"Now I shall pull out the rabbit!" He rolled his sleeve up before reaching down into it. "And here we go!" He called as he felt himself grab two rabbit ears. "Ladies and gentlemen, here is the ra- Cindy?"

"Hey! How'd I get in here?!" She cried out with two rabbit ears on her head and looking around out of the hat.

"Um….the trick worked?" He laughed nervously. "And...I think I added a new piece to your uniform?"

"Get me out of here!"

"Ok, ok, I'll try to pull you out!" He said as he started to pull on her ears, making her groan.

"Ow ow ow, are these real?!" She cried out with a wince. "They sure don't feel glued on!"

"Um...magic?" He chuckled nervously as he kept pulling her as she began to come out, but her dress began to snag as her chest started to come out. "Don't worry, you're almost out!"

"Just hurry!" She cried as he kept pulling her as her dress began to slide off. "Hey, stop, your stripping me, what the hell Dave?!"

"Almost….there!" He cried as he pulled her out as her dress fell into the hat, leaving her in just a pair of panties, the stockings and high heels and ears. "Oh….sorry Cindy."

"Just give me my dress back!" She groaned as she felt the ears.

"Right!" He reached into the hat before pulling out it and held it to her with a chuckle. "Um, oops."

"Shut up." She muttered as she grabbed the dress and walked towards the box. "I'm going to change, you better hope this is the last time this happens."

"Not to worry, I've got a trick to practice that can't possibly fail."

"Oh, and what's that, a couple of card tricks?" She asked as she rolled her eyes.

"As a matter of face, yes." He replied pulling out a deck of cards before it fell down on the ground. "Oh damn it! My hands are getting sweaty again."

"Then wipe them off!" She called as she pulled the dress on. "I swear these ears better come off…"

He stumbled to pick the cards back up while wiping his hands with a handkerchief. "Ok! Now then, pick a card." He held the deck out while covering his eyes.

"Fine." She muttered as she walked out with her dress on and grabbed a random card. "Alright, I got it."

"Alright, now memorize the card closely and put it back in the deck without telling me what it is."

"Fine." She said as she glanced at the card. 'Card tricks, really? You're a professional Dave.' She thought as she pushed it back into the deck.

"Now watch." He grinned before grabbing the deck and started to shuffle it over and over before putting it on the table before holding his wand out. "Now then, shalaboom!"

'At least it's better than abracadabra.' She thought with a sigh. "Ok, what now Dave?"

"Watch." He walked over to the deck and spread the cards out before picking one up without looking and held it up. "Is this your card?"

"...no, it's not." She said with a sigh. 'Of course he'd mess up the easiest trick.'

"What?" He looked at it before grabbing another and held it up. "Is this your card?"

"No, it's not Dave, are you done?" She asked as her ears twitched.

"Um, how about this then?" He grabbed a third.

"No, it's not my card, where did you learn this trick again?" She asked with a frown.

"Um, the same guy who sold me the deck?" He answered bashfully.

"Why am I not surprised, did you buy everything that con artist had today?"

"Well, he was having a sale…"

"Ugh! Dave, seriously, that's what I don't get about you. Why would you waste money on this stuff when you're a professional? And how can you do some of these? Even I can't get it and I'm the one helping you!"

"Because the second you stop looking for new tricks you're screwed, plus I find it fun to try new tricks as well." he said with a grin. "And to answer your question….magic!"

"Yes, I get it, you're a magician." She said as she rolled her eyes. "Look, just get rid of these ears so I can head on home for the night."

"What? But we're not done yet, I got this new box for the zig zag trick!" He called as he turned around and threw the cards behind him, accidentally at Cindy as he ran over towards some props.

"Hey watch it!" She frowned while a few cut into her clothes with one landing between her cleavage. "What have I told you about picking up your stuff?"

"Not now, this trick is going to be amazing!" He called as he wheeled over a large rectangular box with three large blades next to it with three doors on the front. "He called this a new and improved zig zag box!"

"Uh uh, no way, not gonna happen." She shook her head. "I'm not going in that thing."

"Come on, I promise this is different than the sawing in half trick, ok?"

"I lost a good pair of underwear from that!"

"Which you got back, but this is gonna be big. I swear you'll come out of it completely unharmed."

"No way, I see those giant blades, are you going to cut me into pieces with those?!" She cried as she pointed at the blades. "Is that box even big enough for me?"

"Of course, I made sure." He said with a smile. "Now just get in, ok?"

"Oh yeah? And what if I DO end up getting cut? What are you gonna do about that?"

"Um...you have health insurance? Don't worry, that won't happen, don't you trust me, since when have I let you down before?"

She raised an eyebrow while giving him a blank stare.

"Ok, let me rephrase that, since when have I seriously injured you?"

She rolled her eyes again. "Ok fine, I'll go in the damn thing."

"Great!" He said with a smile as she stepped into the box. "Now then, I shall close the doors and start uttering the magical words as I insert the blades!" He said as he began to close all three doors.

"If I die I'm haunting your ass!"

"I know I know." he said as he closed the door over her head. "Now then….shaka ta ka, illum na tu!" he called as he began to pick up the first blade.

'Alright, just take a deep breath and try to keep your head.' She thought before he slid the blade in and she began to feel a tingling feeling around her neck. 'Ok, that might have been a bad choice of words.'

"Second blade!" He cried as he lifted it up before sliding it in as Cindy began to feel the tingling feeling again below her breasts.

'Ok, no pain, that's good, right?'

"Final blade!" He cried as he inserted it a bit above her knees. "Now I shall separate the pieces of the box!" He started to pull back the box in the middle with Cindy feeling weird.

"Dave, are you sure this is safe?" She called nervously.

"Of course it is." He said with a smile as he started to move the head box. "Now then, I shall open the doors to show the audience that you have indeed been separated….ooh, I'll go get a mirror so you can see." He said as he suddenly let go of the box.

"Wait, you're just leaving me in here?!" She cried as he turned around and accidentally bumped the boxes as he moved away. She felt the one her head was in spin making her groan. "Hey!"

"I'll be back in a bit, I just need to find the mirror!" He called as the boxes began to lean backwards. "Don't move."

"Not like I can!" She called before feeling the boxes beginning to fall backwards. "No no no, don't you dare fall!"

And cue them falling down making her head fall back and hit the back of it.

"Ow!" She groaned. "Stupid boxes." She muttered. "Hurry up and get me out of here!"

"Ah ha! Here's the mirror!" He called as he wheeled in a large mirror before seeing the boxes on the ground. "Cindy, I thought I told you not to move."

"I didn't!"

"Hold still, I'll put you back together." He said as he began to pick up the boxes and stacked them. "How you feeling?"

"Weird, everything is tingling." She said with a frown. "Just open the boxes."

"Hang on." He put the mirror in front of them and smiled. "And now, presenting my lovely assistant, in pieces!" He called as he quickly opened all the doors.

"Finall- what the hell?!" She creamed as she looked herself in the mirror.

"Well? What do you think?" He said as she looked into the mirror to see that her legs were dangling out of the top box right above her head as her ass was shown to be right below her head with her breasts on the bottom box.

"You put me together wrong!" She cried out while her legs moved freaking her out.

"...Only a little bit though, at least the trick works, right?"

"Put me back together or I'll wring your neck!"

"Alright, alright, I'm on it." He said a he began to close the boxes. "At least you came out alright, you're still breathing so that's a plus."

"That's not much of a consolation prize!" She shouted in annoyance. She felt the boxes move around and felt the tingling feeling again. "I swear you better fix me this time!"

"Of course I will, I still have some more tricks to try." He smiled before holding his wand out. "Shababado!"

Cindy felt feeling course through her body and raised an eyebrow. "Well? Did it work?"

"Let's see." he said as he opened the doors. "How do you feel?"

"Well like my head isn't rolling around so that's good." She muttered as she stepped out of the box. "How do you do that, I could FEEL my legs kicking!"

"Magic of course."

"Fine, don't tell me then, what's next?" She asked with a frown.

(Timeskip)

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to the fabulous Dave's magic show!" proclaimed Dave on stage to a filled theater with the crowd cheering. "Tonight you will be dazzled with the amazing work of...magic!"

"Bring out the assistant!" Called out of the men.

"And without further ado, my lovely assistant, Cindy!" He called as he pointed his wand at the stage and she appeared in a puff of smoke. She gave the crowd a smile and wave while the men hooped and hollered.

'Stupid horny idiots.' She thought as she kept smiling. 'I swear if I end up stripped of my dress again I'm quitting.'

"Now to get things started, doves!" called Dave with his arms out, but no birds came flying out making him blink. "Um, doves!"

'Dave did you fucking forget the doves again?' She thought with a groan.

"It seems I've lost my doves….I'm sure they're here somewhere." He said before Cindy began to hear some cooing.

'Wait, where's that coming from?' That's when she started to feel something around her back. 'What the hell?!' She thought as she began to feel more things in her dress. 'I swear to god Dave those better not be what I think they are…'

That's when a flock of doves came bursting out from the top and bottom of her dress making the crowd gasp and her blush while trying to keep the outfit on.

"Now there's my doves, it seems my lovely assistant was hiding them for me." Dave said with a huge grin as the audience began to clap.

"I-I was not." She muttered with a huge blush while glaring at the birds. 'Stupid chickens.'

"Sure you weren't." He said with a smile as he patted her on the back, making another pigeon fly out of her cleavage. "Oh, I guess that one wanted somewhere a little bit soft, am I right folks?"

The audience laughed as she blushed even more.

"Now then, we have an extra special new trick for you tonight, I am going to make my lovely assistant...disappear!"

The crowd let out mutters of awe with Cindy looking at him like he was crazy. 'What the hell is he talking about, we haven't tried that one yet!'

"But be warned, this trick is not meant for amateurs to try."

'Then why are you trying it?!' She thought as he pointed at the stage with his wand and suddenly a large glass box was there.

"My assistant will climb into the box here, and before your very eyes, I will make you vanish!"

'I'm going to what? I swear this better not backfire.' She thought as she hesitantly walked towards the box.

"Now I want everyone to know she is perfectly safe, and she's a professional, so this isn't something she isn't familiar with."

'I have no idea how the hell this thing works, is the bottom going to disappear and I fall through a trapdoor?' She thought as she entered the box nervously.

"Now then, make sure to watch closely as I mutter the ancient magical words" He called as smoke began to fill the box. "Alakaba, alakizim, abadado!"

Cindy looked around while not feeling off or any sort of tingling sensation. 'Was this a dud? Crap, this isn't good.' She thought as she looked around. 'If this doesn't work the crowd's gonna get upset.'

"Now we shall wait for the smoke to clear and my assistant shall be gone!" Proclaimed Dave with a smile as the smoke was slowly let out via vents.

'Crap crap crap, this is going to ruin the show if they see me!' Thought Cindy before noticing it felt a little cold in there. 'Wait, why does it feel cold, did he turn down the thermostat or something?' She thought in confusion. She looked down as the smoke got thin and went wide eyed. 'What the hell, where are my clothes?!' She thought as she looked down to see that all of her clothes were gone, leaving her in her birthday suit.

"And wala! My assistant is-oh!" He said as he saw her state as she tried to use her hands to keep her dignity. "My mistake, it seems I only made her clothes disappear…"

"Whooohooo!" Called some of the males with grins as they brought out cameras.

"Oh my god!" Gasped some women who averted their eyes.

"Dave, give me back my clothes!" She cried as she blushed red. 'I am so quitting after the show!'

"Right right!" He cried as he waved his wand. "Alabim!" he cried as the chamber began to fill with smoke again. "Sorry about that folks, bit of a small wardrobe malfunction."

"Do it again!" Called a guy before getting slapped by the woman next to him.

Soon Cindy had her clothes back on, but her face was as red as a tomato.

"Tada!"

"I am going to kill you later." She whispered into his ear.

"Relax, it's over now isn't it? Now folks, time for the next trick!"

"Strip the assistant again!" Called out an audience member.

"Sorry, but it's unwise to do the same trick twice in a row." He said with a smile. "Now then, what do you think we should do next my dear?"

"End it early." She muttered with a glare.

"The magical shrinking person box? Of course!" He called with a smile as she groaned.

"I didn't say that."

"Alright let's go get the box, the audience is going to get to watch my amazing assistant shrink right before their very eyes!" He declared getting them to clap, although some of them refused due to the last trick.

"Did I pay for a magic show or a strip show?" Muttered a female as she glared at her boyfriend.

"Hey I didn't expect it babe, but you gotta admit the tatas on that gal are-OW!"

"Stay quiet or you're walking home." She muttered with a frown.

"Sorry." He muttered while Dave and Cindy moved to the back of the curtain to grab the box with Cindy glaring at the magician.

"What the hell was that Dave, you fucking stripped me in the middle of the show!" She muttered at him angrily.

"Sorry, I really wanted to try and make you vanish in the back, but I guess I focused too much on the clothes instead, my bad."

"How?! I didn't even feel them come off, how are you doing this, and I swear if you say 'magic' again I'm quitting right now!"

"But I'm just telling you the truth."

"Bullshit! There are tricks, there are illusions, but there is NO magic!"

"Says who?" He asked with a grin. "I've never lied once to you since you signed your contract, my magic IS real."

"And I keep saying there ain't no such thing! Now let's just get this box out there and wrap this up because I am getting sick and tired of this crap."

"Fine, let's go, and this time I will show you how real it is." He muttered with a frown.

"I'll believe it when pigs fly." She scoffed as they pushed the box through the crowd and stood next to it with a smile.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, my lovely assistant will step into the box again." He gestured to it. "And I guarantee this one will really knock your socks off."

"You better not strip me again." She muttered as she got in.

'If this doesn't convince you my magic is real nothing will.' He thought clearing his throat. "Ladies and gentleman, keep your eyes on the box, because pretty soon my lovely assistant will be shrunk down to the size of a mere mouse, of course we all know she's better looking than one." He joked making the crowd chuckle.

'I bet a simple screen will lower over me showing me super small, lame.' She thought as she saw him waving his wand which began to glow.

"Alakazam, abracadabra, shala sui!" He let out pointing at the box before a puff of smoke covered it.

'Again with those weird wor- why do I feel really weird?' Thought Cindy before her body tingled and she felt like she was going down somehow. 'Huh? Is there a trap door or something?'

"And now, behold!" Called Dave pulling the door wide open.

The door opened and the audience gasped in shock as they saw Cindy the size of a mouse with her clothes shrunk as well.

"I can assure you this is completely real, I have shrunk my assistant!" He declared while Cindy went wide eyed and looked around.

"Hey! What's going on! Dave! What did you do!" She yelled, even though it sounded high pitched and squeaky as he reached down and carefully picked her up. "Hey!"

"See? I can even allow an audience member to come up and see clearly. And to ensure you all it's not rigged, I will let you all decide without any choice from me. So go ahead and decide who will come up."

"I want to!" Called a guy who held a large camera. "I want to inspect the shrunken Cindy very closely~."

"No way, I do!" Called a lady with a frown. "I wanna see if this is real or a sham."

"I wanna see the toy girl!" Called a little girl.

"Hey! I'm not a toy!" Cindy tried yelling out with Dave smiling.

"How about you ma'am? If we have a doubter here, then if this proves my magic is real, then I'm sure everyone here can believe without any doubts themselves."

"Alright." She said as she began to walk up the stage with a frown. 'Let's see if this whore who's trying to seduce my boyfriend really is shrunk.'

"Dave what's going on?! I'm freaking out!" Called out Cindy.

"I told you, I shrunk you with my magic." he said as the woman climbed onto the stage. He held Cindy out on his palm with the woman leaning in close to Cindy. "If you feel obliged to touch her, be gentle, she's not as strong as she once was."

"Alright." She said as she poked Cindy in the breasts, making her blush. "She definitely feels real, how did you do this?"

"Magic of course."

"Dave, this isn't funny, turn me back right now!" She cried as the audience chuckled.

"Wow, you sure did grade A work on this doll." Remarked the woman poking Cindy's sides making her jump. "She sounds and looks like the real thing, but it's probably just electronics inside that's making it move."

"Hey watch it! Touch my chest or butt and I'll bite that finger!" She shouted with a frown as she slapped the woman's finger.

"She's a pretty vocal doll, any chance she's for sale? My daughter would love a doll like this."

"Sorry, but my assistant isn't for sale, but she is quite the doll." He chuckled before Cindy bit his palm. "Yeow! Ok, pretty, she doesn't like being called that."

"Change me back you jackass, I didn't agree to this shit!"

"Convinced yet?"

"Hmm, it's pretty good, but I know how this goes. The real girl is probably hiding under the stage or in the back, then she'll run out when the smoke comes again. I wasn't born yesterday, I know all the tricks."

"Oh?" He smirked. "Well then, why don't I really prove she's real. You hold her and go back to the crowd, if my assistant WERE hiding, she'd have to run all the way to your seat in the time it takes for the smoke to vanish."

"Wait, Dave, don't give me to her!" Cindy argued nervously. "This is a very bad idea!"

"Alright, if you wanna be so sure about this 'magic' stuff, I'll do just that."

"Alright, I agree." The woman said with a grin. 'Sucker, he's basically giving me this doll, my daughter is going to love her.'

"Dave you bastard!" Yelled Cindy as the woman picked Cindy up and walked off stage with her. "I'm gonna rip your head off for this!"

"And now ladies and gentlemen! Keep your eyes on the lady, because my lovely assistant will be returned to normal size before your very eyes." He called as he raised his wand. "Are you ready ma'am?"

"Of course I am." She called with a smile. 'Once this fails I'll leave and stuff the doll in my purse.'

"Alaka...giguzo!" He let out as the wand glowed before pointing it at them before nothing happened. "Excuse me, I must have said them wrong."

'And that is my cue to leave.' The woman thought with a grin. She made a move to get up, but that's when she suddenly felt her hand opening up and looked down before gasping when she saw Cindy literally slowly growing making her drop her and step back. "T-T-T-That's not possible!"

"Yes it is, it's called magic!" He called with a grin as Cindy kept growing.

Everyone stared with awe and cameras or phones as Cindy slowly grew to her regular size and sighed in relief before standing up.

"Thank god, I'm back to normal!" She sighed in relief before looking at Dave with a frown. "You asshole! You shrunk me!"

"I told you." He smiled while bowing to the crowd who couldn't help but clap and give a standing ovation. "Thank you everyone, thank you for coming by. And let's not forget to thank my lovely assistant Cindy!"

"You rock!" Cried a male audience member who quickly took her picture.

She let out a sigh and smiled while waving and bowing to the crowd as she walked back onstage and stood beside Dave while whispering. "We need to have a talk."

"Alright, in a minute." He said as they both bowed. "Right now just soak in that praise, feels good doesn't it?"

"It does a little bit…" She said as they kept bowing. "But I'm still pissed at you."

"Relax, you can blow up when we go backstage."

'Trust me, I will.' SHe thought with a frown.

(Later)

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" She yelled at Dave who casually took his cape off and set it on a small coat rack.

"I was thinking I was going to show you my magic, and I think I got the point across, huh?" He smiled before he tripped over a small ball making him land on his face. "Ow! I knew I should have picked those up before we started."

"No, I think you suddenly decided to screw with me, why would you shrink me and give me to that random woman, what if she had killed me?!"

"Oh come now, with my powers you were perfectly safe." He smiled while he set his wand down. "But now do you see? My magic wasn't mere tricks, it was for real."

"But how, I thought it wasn't real? And does that mean you've been messing with me this entire time?"

"Well not really. I keep telling you it was magic, but I do admit, my clumsy nature did tend to get some of the tricks messed up. I've tried fixing that part of me, but you make do with what you have." He remarked while she saw the cape stand up from the rack and walk over by itself towards the hat and slip it on. "Don't worry about him, he likes to walk around when he can after a show."

"E-Even your cape is magic?!"

"Of course, and I'll let you in on a little secret of mine, my name isn't really Dave, it's Merlin." He said with a grin.

"...who?"

"Merlin, you know, the all powerful sorcerer from the dark ages of King Arthur, haven't you ever heard of the story?"

"No, I haven't, so you're named after some dead wizard?"

"I wouldn't call him dead, especially since I look very alive." He said smugly as her eyes went wide.

"Hold up! Time out! Now you're fucking with me! Real magic, that's one thing, but there's no way you could be some….old coot wizard or something, you look like you're in your thirties."

"Yeah, just a little trick I picked up called immortality." he chuckled with a grin as he leaned back and began to float in the air. "It took me awhile to figure it out, but once I did I was transformed back into my prime and gained eternal youth and immortality."

Cindy gawked at him and then the walking cape which tipped it's hat to her before she shook her head and turned away. "That's it, I'm done, I can't take all this insane shit anymore, I quit."

"What are you talking about, you can't quit." he said as he held out his hand before her contract appeared in his hand. "In this it says you agree to be my assistant for all eternity, meaning you can never quit."

"Oh yeah? Watch me." She walked over towards the exit door.

"And by turning it down you'll give me the right to transform you into a rabbit." He said as she stopped dead in her tracks.

"What makes that so much different than that stupid hat trick?"

"That was an accident on my part, but this would make you a full blown rabbit, meaning no more legs or thumbs, even though this time's choice for clothing is rather risque than my time. Honestly if I had a real rabbit I'd like to see if it could appear between your cleavage." He chuckled.

"You wouldn't fucking dare!" She growled. "This can't be legal, you can't do that!"

"Oh, I can, and besides, would being my assistant really be that bad, it does have its perks after all."

"Ha! Winding up naked or being embarrassed in front of a crowd of horny pigs isn't exactly my kind of definition of 'perks'."

"Oh, did I forget that by being my assistant for all eternity I'll also give you immortality as well?" He asked with a grin.

"Wait, what?" She looked stunned. "You mean I gotta be your assistant full time? Meaning I can't die? You are a sick twisted old fart!"

"Now now, I know it may seem bad, but there's also this night's performance. My reputation was good before, but when word spreads about my magic being real, even though it's always been real, people will flock to every show. More fame means more money, and more money means a bigger pay to you. Along with a few added vacation days tossed in."

"...I don't know…" She muttered as she pondered it.

"Alright, how about I give you a few magic lessons then?"

"Oh yeah, because learning how to do the tricks you used me for sounds real good." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh no, I'm not talking about those, I'm talking about the good stuff." He said with a smile. "Besides, why wouldn't you want immortality, humans have been searching for a way to escape death ever since the first one died."

"Because then I'd be stuck doing the same old tricks over and over and over until I lose it." She frowned.

"Oh come now, with my knowledge of spells, you really think there's an end to the illusions I could do? As long as humans exist, magic can entertain them in all sorts of shapes and forms." He said with a grin. "Why do you think I keep buying new tricks, as long as humans can think we'll never run out of tricks, and besides, you wouldn't only be doing my shows, you'd have your time off to do as you like."

She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Oh yeah? Like what?"

"I dunno, whatever you do on your time off, you'll have all of eternity to think of something, or you could be stuck in a small cage as a rabbit, your choice."

"...say I do stick around, am I gonna end up in any worse skimpy outfits? I'm not gonna stop myself if a nipple slips out and the guys try copping a feel, I'll kick their ass right there."

"And go ahead, I'll just put up warning signs if you want to hit them."

"Well...how many vacation days we talking? I mean per year."

"Well, we'll be touring for around...six or eight months for a year so I'm going to say...four months if you really want, though we'll be doing practices on the off season." He said with a shrug. "It'll vary from year to year based on global events, for example I always go off of tour during any large war."

"Well….ok fine, I'll stick around, but if you try making a rabbit pop out of my knockers I'm shoving that wand so far up your ass you'll be making magic with your tongue."

"Oh have a sense of humor, and trust me it'll get weird now that you believe in magic, that means I get to try out stuff I didn't think you can handle!" He laughed with a grin as she paled a bit. "And not to worry, I'll have plenty of outfits you can try if things feel stale, but keep in mind, I was inspired after doing some research. This 'internet' mortals came up with is VERY informative."

"...why do I feel like I'm going to end up regretting staying with you?" She asked with a groan.


	22. Chapter 22

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 22

Sequel to chapter 145 in part 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Coco coughed while waving the fumes away with her hat as she and Velvet walked down the hall.

"You okay?" Velvet asked, rubbing her friends back.

"Yeah, but that stuff is thick." she coughed while taking in deep breaths via her nose.

"We should probably get ourselves some drinks."

"Now you're talking my language."

The two girls walked to the cafeteria, locked arm in arm while feeling a weird sensation in their stomachs, which they assumed was just hunger. They soon arrived in the cafeteria, getting food and drink and sat down while trying to fill their stomachs. The two ate, enjoying each others company, when a familiar asshole walked over and gave Velvet's ears a yank making her yelp with him chuckling.

"Look who decided to show up, the local easter bunny." Cardin Winchester smirked.

"Ow!" cried Velvet making Coco glare at the boy.

"Aww. What's wrong bunny? Does that hurt?" The brute laughed, his friends laughing as well.

Velvet winced at the pain while feeling annoyed while Coco stood up from her seat.

"Back off." She stated, looking deep into his eyes "We're willing to make a deal."

"Oh? What kind of deal?"

Coco looked them over and made sure to lick her lips sensually. "If you agree to NEVER bully Velvet again... We will have sex with you tonight."

"Wait, what?!" spoke Dove in surprise.

"Yep. Both of us. All of you. All night." She nodded simply, hiding an evil grin.

Velvet winced at the tugging while somehow getting her friends hidden meaning. "Y... Yes. If you promise to stop we can have sex until Coco and I pass out." She winced and promised.

"Hold up, how do we know this isn't some trick?" asked Cardin without letting go.

Coco shrugged and handed over her handbag "Here, you can hold on to our weapons to feel more in control if you don't believe us."

Velvet's eyes widened but followed Coco's lead, holding up her camera an making CRDL look at them stunned at how serious they were before taking the weapons and shared a look with each other. It was almost too good to be true, to even believe. They got a chance to fuck two girls at once just to stop bullying one of them? The girls in question being really sexy and rumored lesbians? This was possibly the best day of their lives.

"Alright, you got a deal." spoke Cardin letting go of Velvet's ears.

"Our room. Eight o'clock." smirked Coco while Velvet rubbed her ears. "Don't be late."

Team CRDL grinned and nodded, walking off while Velvet glared at them with spite.

"I can't wait to teach them a lesson." She frowned.

"I know." Coco nodded. "Come on, we have some dresses to get."

*With Nora*

Said girl was groaning and laying on her bed while rubbing her head. "That wasn't a good idea." She said to herself while she wasn't feeling hungry or as energetic as usual just as Pyrrha walked in rubbing her head.

"Hey Nora, I'm gonna try and lay down, can you try and keep any noise down?" The redhead asked, her head throbbing .

"Fine~." She groaned, standing up and walking out past her friend while trying to take deep breaths. "Why do I feel so hot?" She wondered.

With Pyrrha she was asking herself the same question while trying to cool herself off in the bathroom. All she could think about was Jaune. Such as how she was tired of him going after Weiss and not seeing how she liked him, granted she could be a little more clear, but even she should have gotten the hint or idea. I mean they slept in the same room after all.

... She would change that.

She gained a serious look in her eye and slowly got up. "I need something a little more...tight."

Back with Nora she was looking for Ren with a hungry glint in her eyes. "Oh Ren~ where are you?" She called, walking down the halls almost like a predator.

Said man was in the library checking out a book before getting a cold chill down his back. "Oh no... Did Nora have coffee again?" He muttered in fear while letting go of the book and rushed out.

"Hey, what about your book?" asked the librarian.

"I'll get it later." he said quickly while leaving the area. 'God help us if she found the coffee beans.' He took off running, trying to find her. Not knowing that she was sent him as prey to capture.

With Coco and Velvet they had finished getting ready, putting clothes away in a bag as they grinned at each other.

"You ready Velvet?"

"Ready Coco."

The two shared a quick kiss before they left for a room they never thought they'd enter willingly. When they got there they gave a loud knock and waited a few seconds before it opened.

The door opened, revealing a shirtless Cardin wearing an arrogant smirk who whistled seeing what they were wearing. "Damn, you two sure went all out."

"Can we come in before anyone sees us like this?" Velvet asked as she pretended to look shy.

"Come right in." he grinned opening the door as they walked in while he licked his lips. "Hey boys! The girls are here!"

Coco and Velvet were wearing kinky outfits that made the guys hard.

Velvet thigh-high skin tight black stockings with orange trim at the top, a black corset that stops under her breasts and black near shoulder length gloves, black choker with a small tag and a small hat with a hole for her ears to go through.

Coco wore similar black stockings with a cream band around her left thigh that had a small rose decoration on it. She also wore a similar corset, the corset having a near knee-length cost tail made of what looked like feathers. She wore black gloves that went from around her elbows to the knuckles of her fingers, her middle finger being covered by the glove but the others were left bare. She, once again, had the rose and ribbon decoration but this time around her right arm. And finally she wore a similar hat to Velvet's, and she was not wearing her glasses.

"DAMN they look good." One of Cardin's friends laughed in lust.

"So boys, you like?" smirked Coco trailing a hand across her leg.

"Hell yeah!" Sky grinned.

"Then do us a favor, and sit on the floor." smirked Velvet. "Maybe give us a kiss?"

"Sounds good to me, I'll go first." Cardin smirked as he walked up to Coco before tilting her head and leaned in.

Their lips met, Coco letting the asshole lead and control THIS one. The group separated, Coco having Dove and Sky while Velvet had Cardin and Russel.

The two girls currently on their knees, the bullies undoing their belts to let their dicks out with the two girls sharing a glance and knowing smirk. The two reached out, preparing to stroke the fours members... And none of the four boys noticing the silver rings the two subtle hid in their hands.

All of them relaxed with grins, but when they felt something snug go on their spots they looked down while Velvet and Coco pulled back with grins.

"There, perfect fit." Coco said victoriously.

Around each member of CRDL's slightly above average dicks was a silver cock ring.

"Hey, what's the deal?" asked Russel who tried to pull it off, but with how hard he already was, the ring kept it in place. And it almost seemed glued to his skin.

"What? Those are just a little present from us." smirked Coco. "Don't you like them?"

"I think these are a perfect accessory." Velvet winked, licking the tip of Cardin's cock before she squeezed the bully's sausage hard.

"Ow! What the hell's going on?!" Cardin winced.

"We didn't lie about us having sex all night." Coco said "However..."

"... We never said WHO would be fucking WHO." Velvet finished, the vulgar words sounding strange coming from her lips. "And we need to pay you four back for how... 'naughty'... you've been."

"Oh hell no, get these off." spoke Dove who tried to rip the ring off, only to end up on his back from Velvet pushing her foot against his chest while shaking her head.

"Uh uh uh, this is exactly what we mean."

"Those will only come off if we use our aura to take them off." Coco added. "Meaning if you EVER want to cum again, you will have to make us happy."

"Or we could go to the Nurse! Or Goodwitch and get you expelled!" Russel frowned.

"And tell them what?" Velvet giggled. "How are you going to explain your 'situation' without losing your reputation and making your team a laughing stock?"

The men paled hearing that while seeing Coco lower her shades and lick her lips with a dark glint in her eyes.

"You're our bitches, boys. Got it? Because we will be enjoying."

"You set us up." glared Cardin.

"No we didn't." Velvet said, patting his head like a dog. "As we said, we're fucking until Coco and I pass out. Only on our terms."

"Oh, and refer to us as Mistress." Coco added with a grin, running her hand up and down Sky's dick.

"F-Forget it." he spat with a shiver making her frown before grabbing the dick and squeezed. "Ah!"

"Good boys get rewards, bad boys get punished." Velvet frowned, massaging Cardin's balls making the leader groan while Coco dealt with Russel and Dove.

"H... Hey! What about me?" Sky gulped

"If you ask nicely, I might help." smirked Velvet. "And I mean properly nicely. How I want you to ask me. Or I'll just sit here and suck your friends dick."

Sky gulped while Cardin groaned from Velvet's hand.

The red head couldn't help but smile smugly at that, even if he couldn't cum it still felt good.

"Mmm, you guys are pretty big." smirked Coco making Dove and Russel groan as she gave the tips of their dicks squeezes and pinches to the sides. "If you're good I'll let you cum tonight. And it will feel SOOOO good."

"Ah, oh god I hope so."

Velvet smiled, wetting up her first three fingers in anticipation

We zoom out, switching perspective over to Nora once more... Who had somehow changed clothes again.

"Renny's gonna lose himself as soon as he gets back, then the fun starts~" She sang, looking around for the one she was looking for and looked around a corner just as he rushed into the dorm room. "There you are Renny~." She sang, charging after him into the room and swiftly tackling him before the door could close behind him. "I've got you Renny!" She grinned as she looked down at him with lust in her eyes.

"N-Nora? I get you might be jumpy, but just drink some water and NOT coffee." he spoke nervously.

"I didn't drink ANY coffee Renny. But I DO know what I WANT to drink." She grinned while Ren finally took notice of the outfit she was wearing and went wide eyed.

Black mid-thigh high stockings that did not cover her toes or the heels of her feet with several 'holes' on the way up that ended with pink belt, a corset that went around her stomach but did not cover her waist with some bone like accessories on it, near shoulder length gloves that had holes along the outer forearm and did not cover any of her fingers instead looping around her middle finger

"You have no idea how eager I've been feeling to find you."

"N-N-Nora?! What are you wearing?"

"Do you like it? I found it and it was thinking of you." She grinned while straddling his waist and rubbed against his groin making him gulp while she licked her lips. "That's why I decided to stop beating around the bush and take charge."

"Take charge? Nora what are you talking about?" Ren blinked before feeling her ass rub against his groin aggressively making him groan as she grinned.

"I'm gonna take charge in milking you for all your worth."

"Ahem." A voice coughed. Nora and Ren looked over, seeing Pyrah straddling a shirtless Jaune. "You're interrupting." The black clad Pyrrha frowned.

We now rewind nearly an hour ago as Pyrah was in the shower, masturbating furiously to the idea of being with Jaune... While said blonde was entering the team's room with a sigh, slightly bruised up from an interaction with Cardin earlier today.

'I wonder if I can get some full body armor if this keeps up, I need a show.' He opened the door to the bathroom, not noticing the steam from the shower because his focus was all on the naked Pyrrha and her moans.

"Ah, ah, come on Jaune, go faster!"

"P... Pyrrha!" Jaune gasped making the girl open her eyes and turn towards him in surprise while he covered his eyes. "S-Sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Pyrrha was silent... And then grinned evilly, walking out of the shower and pinning Jaune against the wall making him look with wide eyes. "Were you peeking on me?"

"W-What?! N-No!"

"You know, a peeping tom is something that deserves...punishment."

"P... Punishment?" He gulped before feeling her lips against his making his eyes nearly fall out of his head from shock.

Pyrah moaned, kissing him lustfully and lovingly with Jaune freaking out.

'Pyrrha is kissing me! Naked! In the bathroom!'

And considering how beautiful the red head was, you could not blame him for the hard on that quickly formed which touched her stomach making her pull back and look down with a hungry grin.

"Oh that looks big and juicy." She licked her lips.

"Pyrrha?! What's gotten into you?"

"I want you in me." she grinned before dragging him into the room and threw him on her bed.

Jaune didn't even get the chance for his mind to catch up with events, his hands being cuffed above his head while feeling Pyrrha grab his pants and start pulling them down.

"I want it." Pyrrha moaned, revealing his dick as she basically tore his underwear off. "And it's clear so do you~"

"P-P-PyrrAAHHH!" Jaune tried to say only to gasp loudly and moan as the red head began to suck his cock 'Now she's sucking on my dick!' He thought in awe, all doubt and resistance quickly leaving his body feeling her wet and warm mouth which made him grit his teeth. "Pyrrha... Slow done... I'm close already..." He moaned.

Hearing that, the redhead smirked and pulled her mouth off while gripping the base of the cock making him groan. "Now that's just sad Jaune, did any of our training sessions do anything to you?"

"W-Well yeah-"

"Training is meant to strengthen the mind and body, but you're about to cum already? Seems you're gonna need a LOT more, and I'm going to make sure you don't skip out on any of it."

"W... What kind of training are you talking about?" He gulped.

"A special kind, which means you're going to hold it in until I say so, if you let it out until I give permission, the punishment gets bigger."

Jaune could only gulp in fear while his manhood throbbed which made it feel painful while seeing Pyrrha lick the tip which just made it worse. "But Pyrrha!"

"No buts." She frowned. "Unless you want me to use yours."

Jaune shivered seeing the cold look in her eyes making him cover his mouth. He nodded, believing/obeying her making her smile as she resumed licking the tip while keeping her grip and rubbing it up and down.

"So tasty." She purred while using her free hand to rub and caress the balls making Jaune throw his head back with a groan."Keep it up."

"Pyrrha... Fuck it... Too good... Soft... Good... Wet..." Jaune moaned, unable to say full sentences at the moment

"Thank you Jaune, just keep it up, you're doing good." She grinned, crawling up his body while using a thumb to rub the tip getting a louder groan.

"P-Pyrrha! Please let go!"

"Not unless you ask properly." She moaned and kissed her lovers neck.

"P-Please!"

"Please what?"

"P... Please let me cum! I need it! I need it so bad! Please Pyrrha!"

"Ah ah ah, when in private, you will address me as mistress, understood?"

"O... Okay mistress! Just let me cum!" He begged.

"Ok, you've earned it." Pyrrha grinned, squeezing him once again making him cum all over her stomach as he moaned in thankful relief. "You made me all dirty." She frowned, patting his cheek. "Oh well. I'm going to slip into something special, you stay here."

Jaune panted while managing a weak nod with her getting up and walking over to her closet.

Pyrrha smiled, proud of herself as she pulled out a small tight black outfit before slipping it on making Jaune curious what it was.

When it was all on, along with some accessories, she walked over which showed her wearing a black leather corset that let her breasts hang out with red buckles around it and made a thong around her crotch with spikes on it, long matching leather knee high stockings with white high heels that had red parts on them making them look like a Grimm's face, along with elbow length gloves with a spot on each with white and red in a oval, and the final piece was a red choker with a Deathstalker shape hanging from it which matched the one in her hair.

"P... Pyrrha? W... Where did you get that?" Jaune gulped in lust.

"Oh this? I bought it on a whim one night when me and Nora happened to get tipsy after stopping by a bar. She thought I'd look hot in it, but that depends on you. Do I look hot?"

"Y-Yes." He stuttered while seeing her walk over shaking her hips with his dick growing hard again. 'Holy shit, who would even make something like that?'

Pyrrha reached forward, taking off Jaune's shirt eagerly while licking her lips with said boy feeling like a mouse at the moment. She sat on his lap... Which was when Ren and Nora burst in, we are now fast-forwarding past the bits you have already seen.

"Nora/Pyrrha!?" The two girls could stare in shock at each other before they grinned.

"You to?" Nora smiled.

"Uh huh."

"Thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Oh yeah."

"... Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Ren gulped.

We zoom back over, going to Coco and Velvet who were now using their feet on the dicks.

The four guys of team CRDL were on the floor, moaning as they were being given footjobs with dildos in their backdoors.

"Wow, you four sound like little bitches." teased Coco. "We haven't put them in and you're as hard as diamonds."

"I think they are all just perverted little masochist slut boys." Velvet licked her lips.

"C-Come! Let us cum!" groaned Dove.

"Oh? And do you think you've earned it?" Coco asked, using her big toe to tease the head of his cock.

"Yes!"

"Mmm, I'm still not sure." remarked Velvet innocently while grinding her heel against a pair of balls.

"You never said the proper words." Coco added, lightly tapping his dick as if to slap it.

"Please! Oh Dust please!" Cardin begged

"I told you, use the proper words." Coco frowned, kicking his balls.

"Gah!"

"Please mistresses!"

"Good boy Russel, you get to cum." Velvet smiled. "Now stand up pet."

The boy did so quicker than expected with Velvet doing the same. Velvet turned him around, so he was facing his friends. She grasped his dildo and began to slid it in and out, fucking his ass, as she began to take off his cock ring. "Ready to cum?" She whispered in his ear lustfully.

"Yes!"

Velvet smiled and removed the cock ring, making Russel moan in ecstasy as he came over Dove's face

This made the man close his mouth and eyes while the sperm hit his chest as Russel felt his legs buckle while feeling so much better.

"Did you like that?" Velvet smiled.

"Yes." He nodded happily.

"Are you a good boy?" She licked her lips.

"Yes Mistress." He nodded.

"Good." She smiled, kissing him. "Now you get a treat."

"Is it the chance to go all the way?"

"Yes." She rolled her eyes

"Oh thank god."

Velvet smiled, pinning him to the bed. "You entertain the other boys Coco."

"Goodie." Coco smirked evilly. "Alright boys, who wants to feel my girls first? She grinned as she massaged her breasts.

"We just want to cum!" Cardin complained.

"Then you better hurry up and answer." Coco frowned. "Or better yet, put that mouth of yours to work."

"What are you-" he was cut off when his head was shoved against her crotch.

"Eat me out bitch!" She ordered before turning to the other two. "Either of you got anything to say?"

They shook their heads, gulping.

"Good, now which of you wants to try out my girls?"

"M... Me?" Sky gulped.

"Good choice." She encouraged, wrapping her breasts around his penis and started moving them up and down it while using her last foot on the third guy's dick.

Dove moaned, feeling like he was in heaven even though he was still not allowed to cum. "Fuck yeah!"

"If you cum before me, that ring is never coming off again." Velvet told Russel, rubbing his member against her wet vagina.

"Yes Mistress." He nodded, moaning as she lowered herself over the cock and going wide eyed since the snug wet insides were engulfing and making his dick feel more painful then before.

"Fuck you guys are big." Velvet moaned, the words sounding sickeningly wrong from her mouth. 'I was hoping they'd be smaller than this.' She thought but she guessed it was a good thing, it means they could enjoy themselves. She moved her hips up and down slowly making Russel gasp and grab at the ground.

"My first... To such a babe..." He mumbled, almost drooling at the wet tightness.

"Be quiet and enjoy or I'll stop."

The former bully nodded, closing his mouth as he moaned in joy at the feeling as his dick was just begging for release with each bounce.

"Mm... This actual feels really good bitch. Oh, fuck! Right there!" Velvet encouraged, gasping and moaning as she used him like a human dildo.

"Mistress!"

"I said be quiet." She frowned only to moan. "Oh yeah... I think I'm cumming soon. Yeah, I'm close. Good boy."

'Ah! My dick feels like it's gonna fall off! Her tits are amazing!'

"Mistress your feet feel so good! Please let me cum on them!" Dove begged. "I promise to lick them clean after!"

"Oh? That's pretty sweet, but do you promise?"

"Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!"

Coco licked her lips, using her foot to remove the cock ring and started using both feet to grind against the balls.

Dove moaned, cumming over the fashionista's feet in less than a second. Large, warm blasts of semen shooting onto her pale feet and toes.

"Wow, you sure made a mess." Coco smiled, the warm cum on her feet feeling rather nice. Almost like some warm lotion. "You better make sure to clean up every drop."

The former bully, now subservient bitch, nodded as he did as he promised to do. He held her feet like they were precious treasures and began to lick his own semen from her skin. It was bitter, but all he could think of was making sure they were clean all over.

"Oh? You getting hard again?" She laughed.

"Yes."

"Hmm... You see, that's a good pet." She smirked down at Cardin, getting off his face for a second and patting his cheek

We swing back over to team JNPR's room where Pyrrha and Nora where moaning as they sat on their lovers faces with said guys licking them out from the inside making the girls grind against the tongues.

"Oh this is heaven." Nora moaned, riding Ren's face. "I've been waiting for this for TOO damn long Renny!"

Pyrrha moaned, kissing Nora in her lust with said ginger kissing back with a moan while she had a tighter grip on Ren's head compared to her friend.

The two redheads moaned, cumming over their lovers faces making the guys forced to lick it up as best as they could.

Not that they minded, kissing and licking their mistresses cunts happily with the two getting closer and closer to their peaks.

As the two black clad members of team JNPR reached back and grasped their lovers respective penis the guys lost control, moaning as they came over the two red head's forearms and hands as well as their own stomachs.

"Aw Renny, look at the mess you made on me, and I didn't even give you permission."

"Bad boy Jaune. My pretty glove is now a mess. Oh what ever will I do with you."

"Sorry." Both boys panted.

"... Want to switch?" Nora smiled at Pyrrha naughtily, licking some of the cum off the red heads glove teasingly.

"Hmm, I like the way you think."

Ren and Jaune gulped but grew hard again, they knew they were not going to get any sleep tonight.

It was the next day at the school was greeted with a shocking sight

Coco and Velvet were walking to class together!

Okay that was not the shocking part, in fact it was rather normal. No, the shocking part was that behind them was team CRDL who where carrying their books, bags and everything else... While each member was dressed like a girl. Several students thought they were dreaming and either slapping themselves while the other half were torn between bursting out laughing or taking pictures with a small minority scarred and thinking about checking into the hospital for the images they didn't need to see.

The four former bullies all looked ashamed and humiliated but seemed content enough to not consider changing. Why? Their mistresses ordered they dress like this all day.

"Now this is the life." Coco stretched.

"That's right." Velvet nodded, taking a bite out of a carrot that Russel offered her before she whispered. "Too bad their dicks are actually good or we could have maybe turned them into sissies and got some money from renting them out to all the people love they picked on."

"Yeah, but we can have some real good orgasms now. So, win either way." Coco shrugged. "Wanna go out later and get some whips for tonight?"

"Most definitely."

The four shuddered with equal amounts dred and anticipation, their cockrings in place again and soft buzzing coming from the vibrators in their asses.

"No way!" Nora yelled in shock as team JNPR rounded the corner with the others wide eyes with what they were seeing.

"Hey Nora, hey Pyrrha, Ren, Jaune." Velvet greeted.

"Velvet...What's going on?" asked Pyrrha.

"Oh we got tired of these big boys treating Velvet like an animal. We taught them how to behave." Coco smirked.

"Wow, that's...unbelievable." spoke Jaune while scratching at his neck.

"A bit." Ren nodded in agreement, blinking as he tried to process this.

"You made them your bitches?" Nora grinned.

"Big time." smirked Coco while seeing Ren now scratch at the collar of his shirt. "Hey, what's with them? They got fleas?"

"No, must be the air." smiled Pyrrha innocently.

"You should get that looked at." Velvet commented as they walked past the four with CRDL trying to keep up with Nora smirking.

"Try not to let a wind blow by boys." Nora yelled after them. "Otherwise our boys might get an idea!"

"Are you okay Ren?" Pyrrha asked like a caring owner.

"Yes, it's just these collars feel a little itchy."

"We will get you a new one then. If you're a good boy." Pyrrha nodded.

"And maybe we'll even get cute little tails for both of you." winked Nora.

The two blushed and gulped, small smiles on their faces.

We now zoom out and across the school. Towards Ozpin's office where the sound of a riding crop meeting flesh and moans filled the air. We stop just outside the room, the sound of leather hitting flesh and flesh hitting flesh echoing through the door loudly along with almost girly sounding moans.

"You like that, don't you? Don't you, you little slut? Mommy's little girl loves it, doesn't she? Yeah, take it! Take it you bad bitch!" The voice of Glynda Goodwitch echoed through the door, overpowering the moans. Well I guess we can't call her 'Good'witch anymore, can we? But that's a tale for another day


	23. Chapter 23

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 23

Sequel to chapter 7

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, do you understand what your job is Ran-Mao? I'm really glad you agreed to this now that you're not drugged up on pot."

The girl wasn't listening and looking around the large base with crates being moved, men walking around, and the occasional robot suit moving something which intrigued her.

"Now, due to your job title you will have high status here and have access everywhere, though I'd avoid going to the zoo, especially after the last...incident."

She looked him and tilted her head confused.

"You know….when the monster girl sexually assaulted you? Anyway just avoid going there alone and you should be fine, I'd really prefer you stay human."

She nodded before he started walking making her follow.

"Also, I'd avoid staying away from anyone in Yui's family at the moment, Cynthia is a bit unstable and definitely takes after her father, and while Marisa is sane the insane Lich she fused with makes me a bit nervous, especially since I haven't run any tests, and as for Yui...he is basically chaos incarnate, I've almost given up trying to find a method to his madness."

Ran-Mao gave another nod at that.

"Alright, you're pretty much free until I have the girls ready, so feel free to do what you like, ok? Oh! Before I forget you might want to introduce yourself to Elizabeth, look for a giant arachne and you'll find her."

She nodded her head before blinking and tilted her head seeing something behind Jack.

"Alright, I think that's everything, any questions?"

She pointed behind him where shadows were stretching out towards Jack's legs.

"Huh?" He said as he looked around before spotting the shadows. "Ok, either that's a shadow monster or it's Yui." He muttered as he began to walk away.

Ran-Mao looked at the shadow before slowly seeing a figure rise up which looked like a robotic figure with a venetian hat and even had a cloak around its body that was also venetian reaching towards Jack before she pulled out her two maces and lunged at it.

"Be careful Ran-Mao!" He called as he began to back up. 'I should help her...but this would be a good chance to see her skills for myself and evaluate them.'

"You can follow the path of the chosen or that of death." It spoke pointing at Ran-Mao in an empty tone.

She simply blinked before lunging at him with her maces and tried to hit it in the head. It managed to duck under it and lunged back at her before grabbing her wrists and held her weapons back in an ironclad grip. She narrowed her eyes before swinging her legs up and kicking it in the face, making it loosen its grip on her. She landed and swung both maces against it's sides making it groan in pain.

"Way to go Ran-Mao, you can do it!" Jack cheered with a grin. 'She's good, she's quick to improvise in battle and those maces don't slow her down at all, very impressive.'

"Not bad, you're decent, but not good enough." Spoke the figure as it slowly seeps down into the shadows and vanished.

"Keep on your toes, we don't know anything about this thing except that it can use the shadows!" Jack called with a frown.

Ran-Mao nodded and kept her eyes peeled while Jack didn't see a hand reaching up near his ankle before it grabbed it.

"Ah shit, should have seen that coming." He sighed as he pulled out his gun.

The figure rose up and grabbed Jack's other ankle before getting shot at it in the head.

"Now then, what I shot you with was a poison that will paralyze you before shutting down all of your organs one by one, now you can let me go and tell us why you're here or die a painful death."

The figure slowly stopped before letting out a chuckle. "Nice try Jack, but that won't work on a Stand!" before it opened its mouth and a arrow popped out and aimed at his back. "Now hold still for your shot!"

"No thanks, and that was a bluff, get him Ran-Mao!" He called as said girl jumped over his head before burying her mace into the stand's head, crushing it. "Ha!"

The Stand reared back and stopped moving on the ground while the shadows slowly went back to normal.

"Alright, that was fun Yui, but you can come out now?" Jack called as he looked around. "I know you sent that thing here!"

"Oh come now, why you gotta spoil my fun?" Called the man before a hand burst through the wall and tore a hole open before he walked out. "Black Sabbath was just saying hi is all."

"Well I didn't know that, so better safe than sorry, plus that arrow didn't exactly seem safe." Jack chuckled. "So, what can I do you for?"

"Well for starters, that arrow is a special one. If pierced by it, a person has the chance of unlocking their own natural stand, plus it's automatic and remote, meaning I told him to go out and find people to stick it to, I wanted to see if anyone would actually survive without dying. Suffice to say though, now I'm gonna need another arrow."

"You do know that it would have been easier to explain that beforehand instead of popping out of the shadows, right?"

"Well where's the fun in that? It's more fun to see your reaction, especially your assistant here who was on top of her game."

"Yep, Ran-Mao here is perfect for the job I have for her, isn't that right?" He asked with a grin as she nodded.

"Well I thought I'd come by to tell you something important."

"What is it, is Marisa pregnant?"

"Of course not, it's too soon to add in another character." He winked at the audience. "No, I just realized our last trip to mess with Ciel ended rather soon. There's loads more people to mess with and reactions yet to be seen. Why we hardly touched upon his servants alone, and they're some of the best in the series."

"True, so you want to go back? I honestly thought we wouldn't go back for awhile, I wonder how Sebastian is dealing with the Grells?"

"Well the way I see it if we go back and wrap it up properly we won't have any regrets."

"Alright, works for me, plus Ran-Mao can visit her brother." He said as the woman nodded her head.

"And we can see how much of London has become stoners."

"I'm half expecting the place to be mostly rubble after everything we did." Jack chuckled.

"Oh please, we might have messed up things a bit, but even we didn't do that much. I could do far FAR worse alone."

"Trust me, I know, but we did set two grim reapers lose on a demon and put an already borderline sociopath with his fiance permanently who annoys him, plus we just gave a drug dealer large amounts of pot in a large city where said drug isn't illegal yet."

"Off hand I'd say it was a rather slow day."

"Well then, should we make a list this time of everyone and everything you want to mess with so you don't forget anything this time?"

"Good call."

"Alright, so first thing, we're going to mess with Ciel and Sebastian again, correct?"

"Of course, I wanna really catch them off guard."

"Alright, and what about Ciel's other servants, we kind of glossed over them last time, wanna mess with them too? I got an idea for Finnian."

"Of course, this time we're gonna get the real reactions. Trying to ignore those three is like accepting the stuff in the anime as the real ending even if the manga is still going."

"Are you not a fan of the anime then? Also, who else should we mess with….wasn't there a blonde version of Ciel?"

"Oh no I am, and yes, I'm just saying I'd rather stick with more interesting characters with the series still going than just stick with the stuff from the anime only. You know how long it takes for manga to get an anime? Way too long."

"Definitely a long time, first it has to get popular, then a company has to agree at make a manga of it, then there's the making of episodes and changing of the stories sometimes and so on." Jack said as he nodded his head. "So, which manga characters specifically are we going to mess with?"

"You'll find out when we get there, but first, our little midget and his pet are in for a big surprise."

"Agreed, will you do the honors and open the portal?" He asked with a grin.

"Actually, since you're technically like me, Omni, and Cynthia, let's see if you can open one."

"I am? Huh, I kind of forgot about that…" Jack said as he scratched his head. "Um….open portal!"

Nothing happened.

"Damn it….open!" He shouted as he pointed at the floor.

"Come on Jack, you can't just open it up like a door. You gotta imagine a rift appearing and envision just where it is you need to go."

"Alright, alright…" He muttered as he closed his eyes and began to concentrate. 'Alright, let's try imagining a rip in the air.'

Ran-Mao stood silently to the side while Yui whistled.

"Come on, it's my first time Yui, just open the damn portal and I'll stick with my inventions, ok?" Jack muttered in annoyance as nothing happened.

"Ok fine, but you know it's gonna be sad if my daughter can do zany tricks better than me and you're still trying to teleport with a snap of your fingers."

"In all fairness she's been tutored by you, a literal god and this is the first time I've ever tried anything."

"Deity." Remarked Yui before clapping his hands as a rift opened up.

"See, plus she's been taught since almost day one." He said as he, Yui and Ran-Mao walked towards the portal.

(Phantomhive manor)

Ciel was trying to sip from his tea with a relaxed mind as his servants were working on fixing the damage and mess around his home with Sebastian dusting his suit off with a few cuts on his arms. "How are the two new pests today Sebastian?" He asked with a sigh as Elizabeth leaned against him happily.

"Sad to say, but when I went to try and find them I couldn't find any trace around London. I did hear eyewitness accounts, but it was when you were taken and they somehow brought Miss Elizabeth into this."

"Hmmm, then perhaps for now we shall take it as a small blessing, would you rather have them missing or destroying the manor in an attempt to get you?"

"Missing for a long time would be appreciated, but knowing Grell, or Grells in this sense, somehow they'll come back."

"Agreed, I just wish my problem was solved." He groaned as he looked at Elizabeth. "Aren't you at least a bit concerned that you can't stop touching me?"

"At first I was, but I like to think that this could be a great occurrence. Now I can stick around much more closer with you since you still seem to be so cold lately."

"But we can't stay this close forever, what if we were to get into a fight?"

"Then we'd have to stick close and talk it out until we fix it." She smiled making the boy inwardly groan.

'When I get my hands on that bastard I'll make sure he regrets the day he was conceived.'

Suddenly the house began to shake making Elizabeth scream in shock.

"Sebastian, what is happening?!"

"I'm not sure, but I'll go check it out." He replied before running out into the hall.

"Ciel, what is happening?" She cried as she clung to him.

"I don't know, but Sebastian can take care of it."

"Oh Ciel, we're back~." Called Jack's voice, making the young duke pale.

"Bloody hell." He muttered before seeing said figure enter the room followed by Yui and Ran-Mao. "Sebastian, they're back, get rid of them!"

"Aw, what's the matter, aren't you happy to see us?"

"I think he's mad that his private time with Elizabeth was interrupted. How's Bastet's effect been going for you two?"

"It's been very nice, I love being next to him!" She called with a smile as he grimaced. "I don't know why we can't move away, but it's been fun!"

"See Ran-Mao? Keep in mind, this is the best way to find that special someone." Spoke Yui. "Clingy, right in your face, and stalkerish gets attention."

"Also make sure they don't contact any lawyers, restraining orders can be very annoying."

"Fix this now, as much as I enjoy spending time with my fiance this is too much." Ciel said as he glared at them.

"You finally reach the point where even incest is a no good thing? Ironic considering all the black you wear." Remarked Yui. "Which reminds me, after our last trip, does she know about….you know."

"No, she doesn't know that this was all a big plan so that we could be closer, I'm sorry Elizabeth, I can't hide it anymore." he said quickly as he glared at the two deities.

"I'll take that as a no then."

"Oh Ciel!" She gushed hugging him tight enough to knock the air out of him.

"Well, I'm glad your happy, but it's time to stop this, right?" He said as he looked at them.

"Yeah, I got more powers to use and torment this world." Smirked Yui before snapping his fingers as Ciel could suddenly feel himself stop feeling stuck to Elizabeth.

":Aw, did it really have to end Ciel, we were getting so close." She said with a pout as she kept clinging to him.

"Sorry Elizabeth, but right now I need to talk to these two in private."

"She can talk with Ran-Mao, girl's a real chatterbox." Whispered Yui.

"Nah, I may be a mad scientist but I'm not that cruel." Jack whispered back. "Ran-Mao, why don't you take Elizabeth home quick, then you can go visit your brother, ok?"

She nodded with Elizabeth moving off Ciel's chair with reluctance.

"I'll see you later, ok Ciel?" She said as she blew a kiss to him.

"Sure, later." He waved as the girls left before looking at the two men and pulled his eyepatch up. "Sebastian they're in the mansion!"

"Aw come on, what are you doing calling the big bad butler, didn't Yui kick his ass last time?"

"You two smug bastards caught us off guard, but not this time." He glared before moving a hand to his curtain and reached behind them before yanking on a string which rang numerous bells throughout the mansion. "No one embarrasses the Phantomhive name."

"Uh-huh, and your plan is to defeat us with a bunch of bells?" Jack asked as he rolled his eyes.

"I don't think that's the case." Remarked Yui before hearing footsteps outside. "He just called the cavalry."

"Alright, let's see what we got." Jack said as the door burst open.

"Freeze!" Yelled Mey-Rin with her glasses off and holding two rifles out aimed at the two. "Wait, it's you two! The ones who broke into the mansion!"

"Now that isn't very nice, you could hurt someone if you keep waving those things around." Jack said as he pulled out his own gun. "I wonder where the others are, we found the first clown, so where are the others?"

"Five bucks says they're-" Yui was cut off when the door was sent flying off the hinges and slammed him into the opposite wall. "Outside."

"Freeze ya bastards!" Called Baldroy as he walked in with several sticks of dynamite and a musket on his back. "You won't be destroying the manor this time!"

"Master! This way!" Called Finny as he had a column under one arm at the doorway.

"Alright, so let me get this straight, your calvary consists of a markswoman who pretends to have horrible vision, a cook with PTSD and dynamite and an escaped lab experiment?"

"Never doubt those of the Phantomhive." Spoke Ciel before heading out of the room just as he saw Sebastian arrive. "What took you so long?"

"I was seeing out Miss Elizabeth and Ran-Mao so she wouldn't see us take care of the pests." He said as he pulled out some cutlery.

"Well right now you're to make sure those two leave the manor and suffer for what they did."

"Of course sir, and I'd recommend getting away as soon as possible, I don't want them to get to you again."

"Aw come on, is that fear I sense?" Teased Yui.

"No, but any butler worth his salt wouldn't let his charge come to harm, now prepare to be taken care of." Smirked Sebastian before Mey-Rin opened fire on Yui making him duck and start running while Finny hurled the column at Jack.

"Whoa, watch it blonde!" He called as he ducked as the column went through the wall behind him, destroying a large portion of the mansion. "Now that isn't nice at all, why don't you go and play with Pluto or something?"

"You're gonna be choking gunpowder after this!" Called Baldroy before lighting a stick of dynamite and chucked it at him while Sebastian hurled knives at Yui.

"I thought you two were gone for good, why have you returned?"

"Duh, because last time we had so much more to cover, that's why we're here to fix that."

"...I have no idea what you are talking about, but you will not be touching my master again!" He declared before kicking a nearby table up and at Yui where it broke across his head.

"I will blow you both away, you won't hurt Ciel!" Shouted Baldroy as he let a stick of dynamite.

"I won't hurt him, just play~" Sang Yui who looked around and saw the boy was gone. "Huh, now where did he get to?"

"Somewhere safe from you two maniacs, you won't get him this time!" Mey-Rin cried as she tried to shoot Jack who ducked behind an upturned couch.

"It's time to clean up the room!" Yelled Finny grabbing the desk and ran at the couch before jumping over it. His eyes winded in confusion as he looked to see that Jack wasn't there. "Wait, where'd he go?"

"Over here!" He called as he popped up from behind Mey-Rin. "Hey, if you want I can give you some cheap eye surgery to fix those eyes for you."

She whirled around and aimed, but Jack knocked them out of her hands, making her reach down and grab the guns holsted in her boots. She raised them and tried to fire only for water to come out of them.

"There we go, that's much bette- ah!" Jack cried as she threw the guns away and tackled him.

"Easy Jack, Elisabeth might get jealous if she caught you with the maid." Laughed Yui before finding himself in a chokehold by Sebastian who twisted his arm.

"Make sure to keep him still Mey-Rin, these two are unpredictable!" Sebastian called as said maid wrested with Jack on the floor. "Baldroy don't just carelessly throw dynamite around, bring some over for this one."

"Oh, right, ok." He said as he ran over to the butler. "Here you go Sebastian."

The demon took the stick and held it near Yui's head with a smile. "Usually I hate to make a large mess, especially in the master's own study, but considering your...nature, it's better to be safe than sorry."

"Oh yeah? Well sorry to say, but I got a better trick up my sleeve than that measly little firecracker."

"Too bad you won't be around to see it." He said as Baldroy lit the fuse for him before Sebastian stuffed it in Yui's hood. "Move!"

"Don't gotta tell me twice!" Baldroy and Sebastian ran away while Finny grabbed the couch and ran over at Jack who got Mey-Rin off him. They waited for a second before the dynamite went off, covering Yui and Jack in smoke and debris, "Alright!"

"That should've done the trick." Spoke Mey-Rin dusting her skirt off.

"I wonder why they were so crazy, and why were they dressed like that?" Finny asked in confusion.

"You three needed worry, the important thing is we took care of the problem with no injury to the young master. Speaking of which Finny, do you know where he went to?" asked Sebastian.

"Um….no, I think he just kept running." He said as Sebastian stared at him before groaning.

"So the young master is just running around who knows where?"

"Relax Sebastian, I'm sure he's fine." Smiled Baldroy. "We'll just split up and let him know the good news, although the damage here is gonna be pretty big and might take a while to fix up."

"Yes, I guess it is, Finny, why did you have to throw a pillar through the mansion?"

"Sorry Sebastian, but after last time I wanted to make sure not to go easy on them."

"Yeah, besides, there's no way they survived that, right?"

"I wouldn't be so sure." Spoke a voice from the smoke cloud.

"I gotta say though, that did sting a bit."

"No, that's not possible." Mey-Rin said in shock.

The four turned and saw Yui and Jack still in one piece, although Yui was holding a fishing rod with a skull around the back of it with the line coming from the mouth part.

"Sebastion….how are they still ok...and where did he get that fishing pole?" Finny asked nervously.

"They're pests that won't go down easy, that's what." He said with a frown. "We just need to keep fighting them until the young master is safe, or until they are finally destroyed."

"Sorry Sebastian, but that ain't happening." Spoke Yui with a chuckle. "Now say hello to my little friend, Beach Boy!"

"No, I shall show you the door though." He said as he lunged at them.

"Pull back," Yui pulled the fishing line back before hurling it forward. "And throw!"

The line went straight towards Sebastian before going straight through him, shocking the others.

"Sebastian no!" They cried out with the demon not feeling any pain as the hook kept going before hooking on Mey-Rin's skirt.

"And then we pull!" Smirked Yui before pulling back on the line, pulling the skirt up in clear view of Finny and Baldroy.

They blushed with Baldroy getting a nosebleed as she cried in shock and tried to push it down.

"Oh my." Muttered Sebastian while looking at the string which didn't leave any holes and seemed like it went through his body like a ghost. "What kind of witchcraft is this?"

"I don't think it is, I think it's from JoJo's adventures...hey, any chance you know him?" Jack asked curiously.

"Who?"

"Come on, this one's a fighter." Spoke Yui tugging on the line harder which showed the maid's bloomers on full display with Finny looking like a tomato.

"Stop tugging on my skirt you pervert!" She cried as she tried to pull the line off.

"Hey now, is it perverted to try and real in my catch of the day? I'm doing what any good fisherman does."

"Just let me go!" She cried as it began to pull her towards Sebastian who was still looking at the string in confusion.

"Hey Jack, you wanna try and give it a reel?"

"Sure, why not, prepare the net, we got a big one on the line." He said as he grabbed the pole from Yui. "Whoo, she really is a live one."

"Finny, Baldroy, perhaps you could do something other than standing there." Spoke Sebastian before he ran at Jack and Yui while the string didn't affect his movement.

"Oh, right!" Finny called as he picked up the couch. "Tally ho!"

"Yui, we have a demon on the line!"

"Oh boy, we can't have that, gonna have to throw you back." Spoke Yui before his arm reared back and expanded due to sheer muscle before swinging when Sebastian got within range.

"Oh my." He said before he was smacked off the line and through the wall.

"Sebastian no!" Cried Mey-Rin as she kept getting pulled forward.

"Remember Jack, give it a little slack and then reel it in to try and tire out the catch."

"Alright." He said as he let some line out, making Mey-Rin fall down since she had been straining against it before he began to real her in again. "Wow, she's a real fighter, I think I might mount this fish on my wall back home!"

"Finny! Stop them!" Ordered Baldroy while grabbing his rifle.

"Yes sir!" He cried as he raced towards Jack. "Let go of Mey-Rin!" He jumped up and swung his bare fists towards the scientists.

"Whoa, calm down there blonde, I think you're out of your league here." Jack said as he jumped back as he held onto the fishing pole.

"Eek!" cried Mey-Rin since the move yanked her skirt harder with her hearing a tearing sound. "Hey, don't tear my dress!"

"Hey Yui, as much fun as this is do you think we should start taking care of these guys for good, Ciel is getting away after all."

"Good call." Remarked Yui before seeing a butcher's knife fly out and hit his neck. "Gah! Cheap...shot."

"No, it's just called being smart, now hold still as I make sure to end you." Sebastian said as he raised another knife.

"Tell that...to my friend." He got out pointing down to show numerous green and white 'branches' of some kind that spread out and wrapped around Sebastian's ankles.

"What is this?" He said with a frown as he tried to jump back only for them to drag him down.

"My new pal, Hierophant Green." Laughed Yui as a figure appeared behind Sebastian with white armor around the chest, face, and arms with its hands together as water seemingly appeared between them. "Now! Taste Emerald Splash!"

The demon turned before getting pelted by a barrage of emeralds that flew out like bullets into his back.

"Sebastian!" Cried Finny before a beam of light hit him, sending him into the wall.

"Now now, the adults are fighting." Jack said as he held out his gun. "Trust me, a science experiment shouldn't get between those two."

"Leave him alone!" Yelled Baldroy who fired at Jack's chest. The bullet hit him in the chest but stopped before it could go through the lab trench coat.

"Shock absorption mixed with kevlar and adamantium, bullets won't work on me."

"If your body's covered,then let's try your head." Glared the chef pulling out a combat knife from his pocket and lunged at Jack.

"Ah ah ah, I wouldn't try that." He chuckled as Baldroy was shocked when he got within two feet of him. "Electric force field that I can activate at whim, comes in handy, huh?"

Baldroy!" Cried out Mey-Rin as the chef fell down and she moved to grab her guns, only to feeling something and looked down to see one of the 'branches' from Hierophant Green trailing up her leg making her jump and blush.

"Hmm, usually I prefer panties, but bloomers work too." Remarked Yui with a chuckle before blocking the desk Finny tried slamming into him. "Go ahead and stare before it's over, otherwise you might not get a chance to see them again."

"You stop harassing Mey-Rin you pervert!" He cried as he looked around for another piece of furniture to throw at Yui.

"Why thank you." He smirked before rounding on his heel and slammed his foot against Finny's head making him go flying into the wall where he made an indent.

"So, what are you thinking for the three humans, monster girl transformation, brainwashing, crazy lovers or curses?"

"I was thinking something along that third one, and I know just the demon who can help." chuckled Yui.

"Don't you hurt them, you will not be torturing anyone!" Sebastian called as he pulled out a fork from his sleeve.

"Oh it won't be torture for them, but you." The being held out his hand before three fingers shot out and injected into the three making Mey-Rin groan from the penetration before he held his other hand out and stretched his other five fingers to Sebastian who was too wounded to dodge as they got into his chest. "Now hold still, I know what I'm doing."

The demon scowled before seeing the fingers glow pink to all four while he felt like something was being injected into him.

"What...what did you do to us?" Finny groaned as he looked at the finger in confusion.

"Oh I'm just pumping all four of you with pheromones. Special ones too, they actually work on making you go for the person with the highest boost of them, which I just happen to be giving to Sebastian here."

"What? W-We're going to be chasing him?" Baldroy groaned as he tried to pull the finger out.

'At least that's the only thing, I just have to outrun them, they may be stronger than regular humans but I am a demon.' Sebastian thought as he glared at Yui.

"Oh, and to make things easier, I'll lend you a friend of mine. Sabbath Black!" Yui called as said Stand rose up from Sebastian's shadow and grabbed onto his ankles before seeping back down with just his hands out. "There, now you'll have a little weight added on. Now while you four are busy getting 'busy', me and Jack here will go make sure your master is ok, relatively speaking."

"You stay away from him!" Sebastian growled as Yui pulled his fingers out of them.

"Don't worry, your meal will be fine, let's go Jack and find Ciel, unless you wanna stay and watch what happens."

"Not really, have fun, and remember to lube up." He chuckled as they began to leave.

Sebastian glared and tried yanking free, but the Stand's grip was iron tight and his body felt tingly with pheromones slowly coming from his body as the other three groaned.

"S-Sebastian, I feel warm…" Finny groaned as he began to look at him.

"Damn it, feels like an oven in here…" muttered Baldroy slowly sweating.

"I feel really hot, I-I need to get this dress off..." Panted Mey-Rin slowly tearing the skirt off with ease with Sebastian felt his eye twitching.

"All of you keep your clothes on as I figure this out." Ordered the demon as the three slowly got up and stared at him making himself shudder since it reminded him of the Grells.

"I-I don't think I can, I want to do it...I can't help it." Finny panted as he began to take his shirt off.

"Maybe we all need...a little break." Spoke Baldroy doing the same with Mey-Rin removing her blouse.

'Damn those two!' He thought as the servants began to move towards him.

With said two, they were outside and looking for Ciel who was nowhere in sight.

"So….where do you think he is?" Jack asked as they kept walking.

"Either in a panic room, or possibly took a chance to hide out in London since we're not so easy to get rid of. Which makes me wonder if Tanaka and Snake went out for something. At this point they would have shown up to help the others."

"Maybe Snake is getting him some tea?" Jack offered with a shrug.

"Or maybe they took him away...ooh! Cat and mouse it is." Smiled Yui with a dark grin. "I love that game."

"Indeed...and why do I have the feeling you've played the game with a nekomata and a hinezumi before?"

"Not yet, but knowing you you'd probably try that, I just like chasing others down, it's more fun than just cornering them in the first half hour….I think that might be taken out of context."

"Alright, alright, so where would a young duke, an old guy who drinks a lot of tea and a snake guy be?"

"Well we're in London so I can't say New Jersey, but if I was Tanaka, I'd take Ciel to a safe spot with defenses and protection while he sacrifices himself to try and kill us. So anywhere dark, dank, but has sweets might be a good place to start."

"Alright, and I'm going to bet they took the roads to travel faster, so we might as well start there, plus we can mess with whoever we come across."

"Agreed sidekick, we shall go after them Mad Max style! Quick! Find me a car."

"I could just summon one of mine, I think I stole the guitar car one if you're interested." He said with a grin as he pulled a metal ball from one of his pockets.

"Oh fine."

"Sweet!" He cried as he threw the ball in front of them as it began to expand until said car was right in front of them. "What a beautiful day it is!"

"Just keep in mind I have the right to launch you like a cannonball if need be." Spoke Yui as they climbed into it. "I won't even need Wheel of Fortune to give this baby an upgrade."

"Whatever, let's just go!" He called a he snapped his fingers as a guy with a guitar appeared and began to play on top of the car.

Yui hit the gas before it roared to life and went zooming down the road.

Meanwhile with Ciel, Tanaka, and Snake they were speeding down the road as Ciel looked around with a frown.

'To think I'm forced to flee again from those two. If word of this got out the Phantomhive name would be ruined.'

"So where are we going master?" Snake asked as he sped down the road. "And what the hell was going on at the mansion, says Wordsworth."

"Two people barged in and are trying to capture me like last time. They aren't normal people, not even Sebastian is enough to get rid of them." He replied catching Tanaka off guard.

"They must be very skillful to give Sebastian much trouble, but what do you mean last time master Ciel?"

"Last time they came here I ended up with Elizabeth literally stuck to me and Grell and a female Grell both after Sebastian. I had assumed they got bored and left….I was wrong." He replied before hearing a loud sound which made one of the snakes hiss.

"What in the world is that loud noise, says Oscar." Translated Snake.

"It sounds like a guitar...but worse?" Said Tanaka as it got louder.

"If there's anything that can make a sound that bad it's those two, drive faster!" Ordered Ciel as Tanaka tried making the horses go faster who neighed from the sound getting closer with a rumble being felt under the carriage.

"Young master, just who did you make enemies of this time?!" Tanaka asked as the truck came roaring into view from behind them. "Good lord, what in the world IS that?"

"Welcome to the apocalypse bitch!" Jack shouted with a grin. "Ram them Yui!"

"Woah woah woah! Woah there Jack, I'm into a lot of kinks, but here? Even I know when to hold back." remarked Yui shaking his head.

"Not that kind, I meant hit the carriage!"

"Oh! That I can do." He hit the gas making the car speed up and bumped the back of the carriage causing the horses to cry out in distress with the carriage shaking from it. "Two horses ain't got nothing on this engine rich boy!"

"What the hell is that thing, and how is it keeping up with us, says Wilde!" Screamed Snake. 'We have some of the fastest horses in britain!'

"Master Ciel! Get in the front!" Called Tanaka cracking the reins to get them to go faster.

"Give us the boy, we have some fun planned for him, if you do we promise not to mess with you...too much."

"You won't touch a hair on his head, say Emily!" Snake called back.

"Yeah, you'd be surprised how many versions of that phrase we've heard, and how many people were wrong."

"Give us the midget or I shall make things really weird!" Called out Yui hitting the carriage again.

"I'll never go with you two, and what have you done to the others?!" Ciel cried as he moved forward.

"Simple, I gave them something else to worry about then blind violence, pleasure!" Laughed Yui making Tanaka blush and Snake blink with Ciel's jaw dropping.

"Impossible...Sebastian would never agree to that!"

"He didn't really get a choice, and neither do you, now come with us!"

"Snake, take the reins." ordered Tanaka.

"Yes sir, but what are you going to do, Emily asks." He said as the old butler began to move back to the rear of the carriage.

"I'm going to try and give you time to take him somewhere safe." He replied while grabbing his katana from the seat.

"Tanaka...be safe, these two are capable of defeating Sebastian." Spoke Ciel while the butler smiled with a nod as he turned towards the vehicle with a grip on the handle.

"Even if I lose my life, every second I can provide for your safety will give me no regrets should I fall."

"Hey, is the crazy old guy going to jump at us with the katana? Should we do something?"

"Considering we're in a car with a guy playing a guitar up front on the hood, what do you think?"

"Ok...so what are we going to do about him?" Jack asked as Tanaka jumped.

"Duh, fight him, here take the wheel." Remarked Yui breaking the steering wheel off and handed it to Jack before climbing out the window. "I'll take care of him."

"I don't think this is how you give someone the wheel!" Jack called as he tried to put the wheel back on.

"Alright Alfred, you wanna play with swords? I can do that too." Remarked Yui with a smirk. "The only question is whether I go with fencing, or classical sword fighting to kick your ass."

"We shall see, though you should know to fear those who fight when they are old, for there is a reason they've lasted so long." He said as he narrowed his eyes.

"And you should know not to fuck with a guy in a black cloak." Remarked Yui as a figure covered in silver armor appeared behind him with a fencing sword. "Say hello to Silver Chariot!"

"Using others to fight, as I expected from a man who hides his face." Tanaka said with a frown.

"Oh no, I'm just on a Jojo binge, now onguard!" He yelled as Silver Chariot took a fencing position in front of him.

"I do not know of this Jojo, but I shall defeat you." he said as he also took a pose.

"Yeah, tell that after you fall off." He remarked Silver Chariot lunged out with a strike.

"We shall see." He said as he slightly moved to the side before trying to stab Silver Chariot. The sword cut into the armor, but the Stand was fine with no bleeding. "What on earth is this, why does it not bleed?"

"His armor is way too strong for a measly butter knife like that. Silver Chariot, show this guy what you're made of."

"Hurry it up, I don't want to lose Ciel, I was thinking of duct taping him to the queen later!"

With said boy he held on as Snake snapped the reins making the horses go as fast as they could which was gaining distance from the car.

"Oh no, the horses are moving faster, whatever will I do...I know, I'll press the gas pedal." Jack said as he rolled his eyes. "Come on Ciel, in a game of endurance a car will always beat two horses, you can't keep this pace forever!"

"Snake do something." ordered Ciel.

"Like what, the horses are getting tired! Says Keath."

"You have snakes on you, use them!"

"Right, take the reins young master! Says Emily!" He cried as he thrusted the reins into the young dukes hands.

"Wha-me?!" He cried as he stared at the reins. 'I am not prepared for this!'

"You got this young master." Tanaka says as he tried to cut the head off his opponent. Silver Chariot ducked and tried lunging, but Tanaka swerved around and swung his sword against the arm holding the rapier.

"I do not have this!" He cried as Snake jumped onto the car. "How do I stear this thing?!"

"You won't touch a hair on his head! Says Emily." Spoke Snake with some of his snakes slithering off and onto the hood towards Jack.

"Whoa, sorry but I'm not a fan of snakes, or at least the regular kind, let me fix them for you." He said as he pulled out his gun.

"Hey, what's that thing do, says Wordsworth."

"Simple, it's going to make them a bit more human." Jack said before firing the gun at the snakes. All of them started glowing and hissed while twitching making Snake look at them in horror before glaring at Jack.

"You're killing them, I'll kill you!" He cried out in anger.

"Not quite, check again."

Snake looked down at his snakes spasming before seeing them start to grow making his eyes widen. "What….what witchcraft is this? What are you doing to them?!"

"It's called science, and I'm making them better...and hornier, which will take you out of the fight." He chuckled with a grin.

Snake saw his snake's growing and gaining a humanoid top part which was stunned him while they began growing hands.

"Hisss….massster, help…" Groaned one.

"What is going on back there?" Ciel asked nervously. He turned and went wide eyed seeing the half human half snake beings which made him nearly run the carriage into a tree. "What the hell are those things?!"

"Those are Lamias, I made them out of Snake's snakes."

Tanaka himself saw and was stunned, but the look away moment cost him as Silver Chariot got a strike across his arm. "Augh!" He cried as he held his arm. 'Damn it, at this rate we won't be able to beat them!'

"Ha ha, you looked away." Taunted Yui.

"What did you do to my snakes, change them back!" Snake shouted as the new Lamias began to look at him and smile.

"Massster."

"We are the ssssame now."

"Like you."

"You aren't the same anymore, you're different, I can't even hold you anymore!" He groaned as they frowned before getting devious grins.

"Then we'll hold you!" They called as they quickly slithered towards him and began to wrap around him.

Snake went wide eyed from the move while blushing seeing their breasts with Tanaka slowly losing against the Stand which was moving too fast for him to get a good strike in.

"Come on Ciel, give up, you have no idea how to drive that carriage and your servants are losing, and Snakes already out of the fight."

Ciel himself felt fear grip his heart while the carriage was now entering London making him grit his teeth. "No. I refuse to let you two do whatever you want and besmirch the Phantomhive name!"

"Oh? So you're willing to take this all the way to the end?" called out Yui.

"Yes, I am, I will not let you two have your way!" He cried as people began to see the two vehicles. They rushed out of the way or tried to cover their ears from the guitar sound.

"Hmm, then it's time for your gift." Spoke Yui who made Silver Chariot vanish with Tanaka getting a chance to catch his breath, but not lower his guard.

"Gift? What gift?" Ciel asked in confusion as he tried to avoid hitting anyone.

Yui reached into his cloak before pulling out the arrowhead of the arrow. "This."

"What is that, is that some sort of weapon?" Tanaka asked with a frown. "You will not hurt the young master!"

"Yeah, too late to say that." He remarked before a purple figure with strong muscles appeared beside him with wildly black hair and a serious expression. "Star Platinum, go ahead and show them your pitch."

"No, don't hurt Ci- Ah!" Snake cried as one of the lamias pulled him into a kiss, making him blush.

"Ora!" Yelled Star Platinum taking the arrow head and took a pitcher's stance before hurling the piece which seemed to glow green and went right through Ciel, from the back and out through his chest making his eye widened while blood came out of his mouth.

"Noooo, young master!" Tanaka cried as he tried to get to Ciel. He saw the boy slumped down making him rush over and catch him while seeing the hole bleeding a little, but the boy's body seemed to glow green as well. "What have you done to him?!"

"His gift, also you might wanna keep your eyes on the road." laughed Yui pointing ahead where they were heading towards a store.

"Let's ram it!" Jack cried as Tanaka grabbed the reins and pulled on them in an effort to stop the horses.

"Star Platinum!" Yelled Yui before time suddenly stood still making him jump off and move to take Snake and the lamias off the car and set them on the road before climbing back on the car just as it resumed moving.

"I'm sorry young master, I failed you." Tanaka said as the horse began to slow down.

Ciel let out a cough and groaned while his body felt tingly and Jack's car began to slow down too.

"So Yui, what is this gift, is it turning him into his girl version, giving him his soul, or some strange powers?"

"It's to see if he can manifest a stand."

"Alright, and what if he doesn't?"

"Then he'll get sick and eventually die of course."

"Ah, ok, fine by me." He said as both the car and carriage stopped.

"You monster." glared Tanaka with Yui stepping off the car.

"Oh don't be upset, if he has the will and strength, he'll survive."

"And what if he doesn't, I've already watched his parents die, I will not lose him as well!"

"Considering the stuff he's gotten to deal with, I'm sure he'll come out more powerful than ever."

"Or he'll kick the dust, it's about fifty fifty." Jack said with a shrug.

Tanaka carefully picked Ciel up and started to book it off on foot.

"Gotta say, that wasn't the present I thought you were going to give him Yui."

"Well what did you think I was gonna give him? A giant teddy bear?"

"I dunno, something more on the lines of screwing with him then actually helping him." He said with a shrug. "Maybe make it so every time he uses that demon eye he sees everyone naked?"

"Considering what his backstory is, even I wouldn't go that far." Remarked Yui while they walked after Tanaka. "Besides, if he survives and gets a good Stand, he'll always know that he owes me one."

"True, but there's a chance he might die to, then we have an annoyed demon...or at least we will once he's done with the orgy."

"Well let's just hope we don't have to deal with the English army, at least not yet." Remarked Yui while anyone who saw the car ran off in fear or stared at the two with most women screaming.

"Yeah, so who do we screw with now, because between you and me I'm getting a bit sick of all the fighting."

"Simple, we're gonna pay an india prince a little visit."

"Alright, sounds good to me, I completely forgot about him."

"Hmm, now how to mess with him." Remarked Yui casually walking through a fruit stand freaking the vendor out. "I feel like doing something involving Kali might be hilarious."

"Agreed, maybe we turn his man servant into her?" He asked with a shrug as he saw more people run away.

"Not a bad idea."

"Yeah, also, make her incredibly horny?"

"Even better."

"Great, then let's go find him!"

Meanwhile said prince was lying on a couch eating several grapes. "Ah, today feels like it's going to be brisk and cool out." He looked out of the window with a sigh as his bodyguard stood outside the door to the room with a frown.

'I heard someone screaming outside of the building, is something happening outside?' Wondered Agni before he heard footsteps down the hall. 'This can't be good, we rented the entire building, no one should be here...assassins?'

"And that's how I learned the inside of a sandworm is NOT the same as the inside of a shark."

"Huh, who would have known, also I think that prince dude is just up ahead, the people outside said a 'brown skinned man with fancy clothes' was renting this building….don't you just love late 1800's racism?"

"It never gets old to me."

'Damn it, they know the prince is here, I guess it's time to fight.' He thought with a frown as he prepared to fight as Jack and Yui rounded the corner. "Halt, who are you?"

"Ah, our new test subject, would you like to turn him or should I do the honors?"

"I will." Yui cleared his throat. "Agni, you are a devoted servant to a kind prince, but I think it's time you did something to really help him."

"I protect him from harm, there is no greater service I could give him." He said with a frown.

"Oh? So you'd do anything to satisfy him?"

"Yes, anything he wishes me to do, if he told me to take my own life I would do so." He said with a frown. "Now tell me, just who are you? How were you let inside if my prince has rented the whole building?"

"We may have blasted our way in and as for who...not telling."

"So you came in by force." Remarked Agni taking the bandages off his hand. "I must ask you to leave then, as you will disturb my prince."

"No, I think we'll stay, and besides, we won't be disturbing him….just you."

"Heads up!" Yui tossed a capsule at Agni who swung his hand and grabbed it with confusion. "A present."

"What is this?" He asked as he looked at the capsule in confusion. He saw it open up before getting blasted in the face with red smoke making him cough and drop it. "W-What was that?" He coughed as he tried to wave the smoke away as it began to surround him.

"Relax, you'll be feeling much better in the next minute or so."

"W-What?" He coughed as his voice went up a pitch as his body began to tingle. He felt his sides start to feel weird as knobs began to grow on each side of his body, right under his arms. "W-What have you done to me?!"

"Oh, nothing much, just turning you into a goddess, Kali to be specific."

"What?!" He cried out before grabbing his head since it felt fuzzy and fell to his knees with his arms and legs slowly beginning to shrink.

"Yes, also that does mean you're going to change, so say by to your little friend."

Agni groaned since he felt his penis retract into his body while he felt his hair begin to grow down his neck. She groaned as two breasts began to grow out of her chest as the nubs kept growing and slowly formed into a new pair of arms. 'I...I need to warn my prince! These two are a threat!' She thought as an image of the prince appeared in her mind as she began to feel warm inside. 'I-I need my prince….no, I'm a goddess now, but I still need him!'

"I wonder how Soma's gonna react when he sees 'Kali' go in and say she wants his D."

"Probably shock then amazement then bragging how he's so great even the goddess Kali wants him."

"You...will...suffer!" Groaned Agni with a glare while another pair of nubs appeared under the second pair and grew into two more arms.

"Yeah yeah, just focus on Soma and his dick Kali, and focus on lust for D, not blood, ok?" Jack chuckled as she blushed a bit.

"I-Insolent little…" She growled while standing up as the hair slowly turned black. "You shall respect me, I am a goddess!" She cried as a necklace of skulls appeared around her neck.

"Yeah, but not something we can't handle." Remarked Yui before looking at the door. "This is probably where the prince is, isn't he?"

"Y-yes, but don't you dare touch him….he's mine!" She groaned as she glared at them as her skin began to turn blue.

"You can take him, we're busy with other stuff anyway."

"Yeah, just try not destroy london after your love making, ok?"

"Fine." She turned to the door and licked her lips with her long tongue before grabbing it and yanked it open as she walked inside catching the prince off guard who stood up.

"Who would dare inter-good gods above! K..K...Kali?!" He gasped with wide eyes.

"Soma...I want, no, I WILL have you!" She said as she marched towards him. "Now give yourself to your goddess." She said as she looked at him with a hungry grin.

"B-But oh mighty Kali, what about your husband? If you are here, then surely he must be nearby as well. To do such a thing would surely anger him and greatly harm your most gracious union." He spoke up in shock while blown away.

"I will worry of that later, for now I will have you." She demanded with a frown. "Do you dare say no to a goddess?"

"No no no! Absolutely not!" He spoke up quickly while bowing his head. "I meant no disrespect great Kali, forgive me!"

"Good, now strip." She said as the door began to close behind her.

"Alright, that went well, who's next on the list?"

"Hmm, we covered the Phantomhive household, Ciel's recovering, and the prince is giving his 'goddess' what she wants, I would say giving the 'Green Witch' a visit might be nice."

"Alright, works for me, should we make her a real witch or maybe make her obsessed about a certain duke?"

"I feel like we can do both in a sense."

"Alright, that works for me, who else do we have to get...what about the queen?" Jack asked as moans began to come from the room.

"Well that stands without saying, pranking the queen of England herself would be hilarious to see."

"Alright, let's hit the witch then the queen." He said as they began to walk away.

"Her butler though might try to give us trouble."

"We already took on Sebastian, it's not like we can't already take care of another one."

"True, but he'll be shooting us with bullets instead of utensils. Plus he's pretty grumpy."

"Well, if we wanted we could just take him out of the equation, we could turn him into a coat rack or send him halfway across the world, I'm fairly certain we can handle some ancient pistols." Jack chuckled. "I mean, how bad can he be?"

"Alright, then let's make a bet. We see just who can take him out, WITHOUT using any of our powers or weapons. Bare handed combat, take it or leave it."

"Alright, works for me, that means no Jojo stuff and no technology from me, I'm sure we can handle him, he's just human, right?"

"Yeah, just a real tough and brutal human."

"So what, he's just a suped up german soldier, let's go take him on."

Over at said home, Sieglinde was in the middle of adding several chemicals into a beaker while notes were scattered around her. Her butler was standing by the door and watching over her like a hawk as she mixed the chemicals. "This should give me the results I've been working towards all week."

"Or it could blow us up again like all the others all week." He said gruffly. "Perhaps you could take a break, you've been at it for the past four hours."

"I can't stop now, not when I'm so close." She said right before letting out a loud yawn.

"But-" Wolfram was interrupted when he heard a knock at the door. "That's odd, we aren't expecting company."

"Go see who it is, I need to make sure this doesn't turn the wrong color."

"Yes Ma'am." He said as he turned towards the door. He walked over and slowly turned it to see Jack and Yui. "Yes, can I help you?"

"Yeah, are you the german butler? We need to settle a bet."

"And what would that be?"

"That we can kick your ass, you're just human, right?" Jack asked with a grin.

He gained a cold look on his face while narrowing his eyes. "Just who are you?"

"I'm Jack and this is Yui, we're visiting this universe to screw around and we'd like to mess with the witch you're protecting."

"You won't touch a hair on her head." He growled before stepping out and closed the door behind him while cracking his knuckles. "I don't get the first part, but if you've come to harm Sieglinde, then I'll make you wish you were never born."

"Aw come on, we're not going to kill her, just change her a bit, that's all." Jack said with a grin. "So, should we fight him together or separately?"

"I say it's a free for all." Shrugged Yui before suddenly finding himself kicked back in the chest making him fly back. "Fuck!"

"You little sahits will rue the day you tried to hurt my charge, now die!"

"Come on Yui, we got this!"

(Later)

"We….did not have that…"

"I can't...feel my spleen…"

"You two are disappointing, I have trained children stronger than you two." He said with a frown.

"Up yours...you German bastard…" Groaned Yui flipping the bird.

"This….was an eye opener….I think we rely on our powers too much…." Jack groaned. "Let's say...we lost, can we use our powers now?"

"Sure."

"You two are going down, now prepare to die." He said as he pulled out a gun.

"Nooope~" Sang Yui before using his body power to mend his body back together.

"What the hell?!" He cried as Jack pushed a pill into his mouth before his body began to heal itself rapidly. He held the gun out and started to quickly shoot into both their bodies. The butler's eyes widened in shock as the bullets bounced off them like nerf bullets. 'The bullets didn't do anything! Their bodies are fixing themselves like I didn't do a thing!'

"Alright, all in favor of disintegrating the oddly strong german?" Jack groaned as he got up.

"I thought you didn't want us to start fights?"

"I know, but the german is annoying me, so let's just get rid of him before taking care of the witch."

"Well I might know a way to fix that." Spoke Yui popping his back. "Hey Wolfram, how much you wanna bet I can knock you out in one punch?"

"Impossible, I just kicked both of your asses, you two are as weak as school children." He said with a frown.

"And yet we can keep on going. Guess you're just not as tough as you might think. No wonder Ciel and Sebastian got her away." Idly remarked Yui with a smirk.

"They tricked me, and there was something off about that butler!" He cried in anger. He began to rus towards Yui as he brought back his fist.

"Yeah well, there's something 'off' about us too." Smirked Yui before crossing his arms as The World appeared behind him and caught Wolfram's fist with said butler going wide eyed.

"W-What kind of trick is this?!" He asked in shock.

"One that's gonna hurt." Remarked Yui before The World lifted Wolfram up and promptly tossed him to the side into a bush.

"Alright, that takes care of him, onto the witch!" Jack called as he walked towards the door.

"She might be on guard though from all the noise."

"True, though she won't be that hard to find, right?"

"Just find the girl in black and who somehow invented robot spider legs and it'd be hard NOT to see."

"Ok, fair point." Jack said as he opened the door. They walked in and looked around while spotting a lab, but no one inside. "Hey Green Witch, come out come out wherever you are!"

"Might wanna watch what you say, she probably went to go and hide hearing the noise."

"Yeah yeah, so if you were her where would you go to hide?"

"With legs like those, somewhere easy to climb to get a head start. I'd say upstairs."

"Alright, then let's go." He said as they began to walk towards the stairs.

Inside her room, Sieglinde was hiding under her bed while feeling nervous and scared. 'H-how did they beat Wolfram? I thought only Sebastian would be able to...and why are they after me?' She thought before hearing the handle on her bedroom door start to turn. She covered her mouth while seeing feet enter making her pale in fear.

"So, do you think she's in here? It looks like her bedroom, this is where I'd go if I was a little girl."

"Well if she's in here I know how to test it. Oh little girl~ if you don't come out we'll use Wolfram as a punching bag~"

"No, don't!" She cried before covering her mouth. 'Oh no!'

"Alright, she's here." Jack said as he moved towards the bed. "You can come out on your own or we'll have to drag you out."

"Or crawl out due to your feet." Remarked Yui.

"A-Are you going to hurt me?" She asked nervously as she peeked her head out.

"Hard to really explain." Replied Yui.

"For now let's say no, but we are going to change you." Jack said with a grin. "And make you focus on a certain lord."

"W-What?"

"Yep, that and make you a real witch."

"That's not possible, they're not real." She frowned. "Just who are you two? What did you do to Wolfram?"

"Yui knocked the shit out of him, and let's see if you can say that after this." Jack said as he pulled out his gun.

The girl went wide eyed and started to crawl back under the bed quickly.

"Aw come on, this won't hurt a bit." Jack said as he fired the gun at her. The beam hit her hand which traveled up her arm and then body making her cry out and grit her teeth from the tingling sensation. "Just accept the changes, you should look the same afterwards, just more powerful and you'll be focusing on Ciel."

"And the best part? You can walk!" chimed in Yui.

"I-I can?" She asked as her eyes widened. "B-But the foot binding, i-it's not possible!"

"Oh really? Then come on out and try standing on your own."

"Ok…" She said as she crawled out from under the bed. 'I know it won't work, but these two are obviously powerful and insane, better to humor them for now.' She kept her eyes on them and tried to push up using her knees and moved one foot down to push up while bracing for pain. Her eyes widened in shock as she felt no pain as she got up. "N-no, this isn't possible, I-I'm standing up?"

"Told you." Yui said right before Wolfram busted through the door.

"Ma'am, are you all ri-." He started before stopping as he saw Jack and Yui standing in front of Sieglinde who was standing on her own. "S-Sieglinde? You're...you're standing on your own?"

"See, all we wanted to do was improve her, now she has magic, can walk on her own and is madly in love with Ciel Phantomhive."

"You're welcome." Whispered Yui.

"So, what's next Yui?" Jack asked as he began to walk out of the room.

"Simple, we're going to visit someone who will be open to us, for a good laugh."

"Ah, ok, lead the way then."

Over at the building, Undertaker was humming to himself while dusting off a few of the coffins. "Ah, don't worry my pretties, with all the commotion in the city someone's bound to be filling you all very soon~."

When he was done he walked over to a coffin on the floor and rubbed it with a chuckle. "And you? You will soon get a chance to live once again, I just can't wait to see the young master's reaction when he sees you."

"Well that doesn't sound creepy at all, does it Yui?" Came a voice from behind him, making him stand up and smile even more.

"Depends on who you tell that to."

"Well well well, it's not every day two beings like you decide to visit my humble shop, what can I help you two with?"

"Well at least you can tell we ain't human. Seriously you'd think the cloak would be a give away." Remarked Yui walking around. "Well to be frank we are on a quest."

"Really, and what would you need me for? I doubt you two are here for one of my coffins."

"Simple, to fuck with you." Remarked Yui while looking down at the coffin. "And if you think hiding you know who in there is gonna last, then you'd be right."

"Well well, I didn't know you two swang that way, or were you talking about messing with me?" He asked with a grin.

"Well I'd say yes, but my partner here isn't that stuff."

"Sorry, not my cup of tea."

"So then, how are you two going to mess with me, are you going to reveal that I'm a grim reaper?"

"No, we are gonna….we are gonna….Jack what are we gonna do?"

"Um….good question… I got nothing."

"Wow, you two sure jumped the gun." Chuckled Undertaker walking over and grabbing a biscuit before biting into it.

"Crap...to be honest I'm not sure what to do with him or anyone else here honestly." Jack said with a groan.

"Hmmm, wait a sec...I know." smirked Yui. "You like dealing with death and the Phantomhive family, don't you Undertaker?"

"You could say that, what's your point?"

"My point being that if you're that hooked on the dead, then we'll deliver." Smirked Yui forming a tear in space. "I know a few ladies who might be your taste."

"Go on then, I'm listening…" He said as he watched in curiosity.

"Hey Jack, which species did you say was getting a bit full? Was it's the Wights or Ghouls?"

"It was the ghouls, but the wights are getting a bit full of themselves and arrogant, so you can take a few of them too if you want to shake them up."

"Works for me." He remarked before reaching into the rift. "Now let's see if I can actually grab one…"

"Excuse me, but do you intend to bring a monster who eats dead bodies into my coffin shop?"

"And if I am?"

"Then keep them from the bodies, my customers tend to get all in a fuss if there's pieces of their loved ones missing."

"Oh relax, she won't be eating them." He smirked before grabbing an ankle. "Ah ha! Got one."

"Got one what?" He asked as Yui began to pull someone out of the rift.

"Someone to keep you company of course." He said as he kept pulling as a pale woman with blonde hair and a fancy black dress came through.

"Hey! Unhand me at once!" She yelled trying to kick Yui's head who didn't flinch.

"Say hello to a Wight, I think her name is Amelia." Jack said as said Wight paled hearing his voice.

"Y-You! You're that unruly scientist keeping all the girls locked up like animals!"

"Now now, animals don't get nearly as nice places to stay as you girls did." he chuckled with a grin. "Besides, I only did so so I could study you and use a few of you for my experiments."

"Undertaker, say hello to Amelia." Spoke Yui as the tear closed and she fell on the floor. "She's one of several undead….special girls you could say."

"My my my, well isn't she interesting." He said with a grin as he approached her. "You look as beautiful as the people I put in my babies."

She got up and dusted herself off before looking at him. "Just who are you? Where am I?"

"This is London in the 1800s and this is the grim reaper."

"And he's obsessed with the dead." Finished Yui.

"T-The grim reaper?" She asked as she paled a bit.

"Quite right my dear, biscuit?" He offered.

"S-Sure…" She said as she hesitantly took one. "A-Are you going to reap my soul?"

"Oh no, I'm on a rather long vacation you could call it." He smiled while looking at her and traced a finger across a stitch over her cheek. "My my, you remind me of a few of my first experiments with so many stitches."

"Well, we'll just leave you two lovebirds here, have fun!"

"W-Wait, what?!" She called as Jack and Yui began to leave. "You can't just leave me here!"

"It's either this or you get to help me see if I can replace a monster girls head with another's." Jack said as she paled. "Still want to leave?"

"Um...then again, a vacation away from that stuffy place is just what I need."

"Come with me, I was wondering if I could get your sizes for a new coffin." Undertaker said with a grin as he took her wrist and began to lead her deeper into the store.

She gulped while Jack and Yui walked out.

"Well that wasn't much of a prank, but at least it's something." Remarked Yui.

"Yeah, I think it might be time to blow this popsicle stand."

"Woah there, not just yet. We still have one more household to stop by."

"Alright, lead the way, you know your way around here better than I."

"Right!" Yui formed a portal which showed a grass maze. "Jump in."

"Alright, if you say so." Jack said as he jumped into the portal. He landed in the garden with Yui landing beside him. "Alright, who's the last person on the list?"

"Welcome to the Trancy household, home to a boy who at first I didn't like, but with time I came to see his life is just as messed up as Ciel's."

"Alright, how are we going to mess with him, turn everything in the mansion alive and female? Turn the butler into a maid, what's the game plan?"

"I am going to tell him straight up something to fix his spoiled attitude."

"Alright, if you say so….lead the way."

"No need, right now he's probably gonna be alerted to our presence by his servants."

"So we're just gonna wait for him to come to us?"

"Exactly." Remarked Yui before crossing his arms as Magician's Red popped up with a caw. "Which is why we're gonna set this maze on fire."

"Now you're talking, I think I have a few molotov cocktails prepared!" Jack said with a huge grin as he pulled out several wine bottles with rags sticking out of the top. "Let's burn this fucker down!"

Inside the mansion, Alois was currently eating lunch at the moment with the triplets standing on the side while he drank some tea with a frown. "This tea...it tastes bitter, unacceptable." He said with a frown. He bit into the steak before spitting it out into his napkin. "And this steak tastes overcooked, which one of you is responsible?"

The triplets looked at each other nervously before they pushed the middle one forward.

"So it was you, how dare you prepare such a foul meal for me, I swear this steak is so overcooked I can smell it burning." He shoved the plate off the table making Hannah move over to pick it up along with the broken plate. "Hannah, where's Claude?"

"I-I do not know young master, I think he is cleaning the mansion." She said as she began to clean up the mess.

Alois scowled at her before grabbing her by her hair and yanked her up making her cry out from the pain. "And why wasn't it cleaned before?"

"I-I don't know, a large mansion can get dusty easily." She said nervously.

"Are you talking back to me?" He asked as he narrowed his eyes.

She shook her head quickly just as Claude entered the room catching Alois' attention.

"You, where were you, you better have a good answer!" He shouted with a frown as he let go of Hannah's hair.

"Apologies master, I had to go check the perimeter because I thought someone was sneaking around the mansion."

"Well they aren't, no one is foolish enough to dare attack my mansion." He said with a frown. "Next time ask for permission before you act."

"Yes sir." He bowed before standing straight along with the triplets before he narrowed his eyes. "Someone's here, out in the garden as we speak."

"What are you talking about?" He asked with a frown.

"Master...I think it would be better for you to see for yourself…" Claude said as he pointed towards the window.

Alois turned and walked over before seeing the maze burning with smoke catching him off guard before gritting his teeth and gripped his hands. "Claude, go and make them suffer for attacking my home!"

"Yes master!" he said as he ran towards the burning maze.

"There, Claude will take care of them."

Down in the maze, Yui sat down while watching the fire burn.

"Come on Yui, there's still a bit not on fire!" Jack laughed like a maniac as he kept throwing molotov cocktails and canisters of napalm around.

"Oh relax, save some for the next demon, or demons, with the first showing up any second."

"Oh come on, do we really have to fight them, I am so sick of fighting." He groaned as Claude ran into the maze. "Couldn't we just restrain them or something, we're just after this kid, right?"

"Yup, hello Claude." Waved Yui. "It's about time you showed up."

"Who are you to and why is everything on fire?" He asked with a frown.

"Well usually if you spark something that's flammable, it in turn makes fire when it touches dry objects."

"I mean why did you set everything on fire?"

"Well I just started things, Jacky boy here is still going, and I'm not sure he wants to stop."

"Let's burn the world down!" He laughed insanely as he pulled a flamethrower out. "More, more, more!"

"Not today." Claude pulled out gold utensils and chucked them at the scientist. They hit the end of the flamethrower, making it useless as Jack frowned.

"You broke it….what the hell? I just wanted to burn stuff and then knock some sense into the little blonde shit!"

"It's my duty as Alois' butler to deal with any and all intruders."

"Yeah well, that's gonna change." Spoke Yui cracking his neck before taking an odd pose as the nearby fountain had some bubbles appear. "I will use a deadly Stand to handle you while we visit the brat, even your speed and strength will fall."

"I highly doubt it." He said with a frown as Jack and Yui watched as the Stand began to appear. Water slowly rose up into a hand which slithered out of the fountain and in between them and the demon. "And what pray tell is this?"

"I think it's a Stand, I'm having just as hard a time as you keeping track of them." Jack said with a shrug.

"Say hello to the mighty….Geb!" Declared Yui dramatically while the stand gave a thumbs up. "This Stand will be your downfall demon."

"I highly doubt it." Claude said before rushing towards the stand.

"Let's go talk to the little shit while the blonde demons busy." Jack said as he began to walk towards the mansion.

"Hang on, I need someone here to keep an eye on him." Yui took a deep breath and coughed before he tried hacking something out before a black orb came out and landed on the ground.

"And what will a bit of black throw up do to me?" The butler asked with a frown.

The orb began to quickly expand into what looked like a miniature Yui making Claude stop with the mini Yui stretching out. "Ah, wow, it's been a while." He spoke with a high squeaky voice.

"I don't know what this thing is, but I'm already getting a bad feeling from it...let's go Yui." Jack said as he stared at the mini Yui. 'Dear god there's two of them.'

"Gaze upon….Yui Jr!" Declared Yui dramatically. "Yui Jr, in the words of a wise man, possibly a drunk one, fuck him up."

"Yes sir!" The mini Yui saluted before turning to the butler. "I'm gonna fuck you up!"

"I fail to see how that will work." He remarked before Geb suddenly lashed out making him jump back, but the water swerved towards his arm before he felt a hard slash go against it making him drop the utensils. "What on earth?!"

"Well, it sounds like he'll be bust, now let's deal with the brat then get out of here, I don't know how much more of London I can take."

"Trust me, this one is gonna be a big mindfuck." Chuckled Yui as they ran up some stairs. "I just pray Yui Jr doesn't get too into what I said about fucking him up, he thinks more with his second head then I do."

"Oh god, get away from me, stay out of my pants!"

"I doubt it." Jack said as they reached the dining room and slammed open the door.

"Now to deal with triplets and a hot demoness. How much you wanna bet they'll bust down the other door."

"I give five bucks they don't and are already waiting for us to surprise attack us."

"I'll take that bet." Spoke Yui before walking towards the center of the room and found two swords embedded in his head from the sides making him groan and fall down on his face.

"Well, it seems I won." Jack chuckled before a large sword pierced his chest, knocking him back.

The triplets walked out from their hiding spots with Hannah walking over to the two with a frown.

"So these are the two that dare to attack our masters home...pathetic." Hannah said as she kicked Yui's body.

"Hey now babe, no need to be rough." Spoke Yui pushing himself up making the demons jump back in surprise.

"Yeah, though I don't think we need to stab each other, we just want to talk to your master, that's all."

"So you're not normal." Remarked Hannah while the two pulled the swords out of their bodies like nothing. "Are you demons? Angels? Or grim reapers?"

"Deities, and we just wanna talk...maybe a bit more, let's see how it goes, but he'll be fine."

"Just go ahead and tell us where your master is." Spoke Yui cracking his arm.

"Never, you will not have him!" Hannah cried as her eyes darted to a door to their side for a second, something Jack and Yui both caught.

"...He's in there, isn't he?"

"You won't get the time to find out." She replied before opening her mouth as one of the triplets rushed towards her, but Yui cut him off and judo threw him over to the other two and gave out a dark chuckle.

"You know, since Jacky boy here is getting tired of London, I'm gonna take you three out in one move. Behold!" He declared in a booming voice as the room seemed to grow dark and his body began to grow. "I will show you three the deepest, darkest, most perverted scenes to ever grow within my mind!"

'Oh crap, I'm going to look away for this one.' Jack thought as he turned away.

"What is he talking about, how could a perverted mind beat us?" Asked one of the triplets.

"This is how!" Boomed Yui before his form stretched and spread out around them before closing up around the four and slowly shrank back down to regular size with all four of them blushing, paling, and shivering at the same time. "First time I've had to use that method."

"I'm going to say it was incredibly effective." Jack said as they began to collapse. "Now let's go find that kid."

"No need." Yui stretched his arm out and broke through the roof before it came back holding said boy who was stunned and tried struggling from the hand. "Found you~"

"Who are you, where are my servants, how are you doing this?!" He shouted in confusion.

"No questions, only answers." Remarked Yui before dropping him on his butt.

"What are you talking about?!" He asked before seeing his servants passed out on the floor. "Hey! What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"They passed out after seeing the perverted stuff that goes in my mind."

"I hope you killed them because they'll wish they were dead after I punish them." He said with a frown.

"It's time to knock that attitude out of you." Frowned Yui while picking him up by his head. "That spoiled attitude and angry look on the world is going to shatter after what I tell you."

"And what would that be?" He said with a frown.

"Your brother? Yeah your hot maid Hannah over here knows what happened to him."

His eyes widened a bit before narrowing. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean, since she's a demon, she made a contract with him to kill the villagers who gave you two grief. In return she had to take his soul, but the fact he was aware it would kill him managed to actually touch her heart compared to what other humans would want. He was willing to give up his life if it meant YOU could get revenge on those bastards."

"Wow, giving up his soul so his brother could be happy, I wonder if he would enjoy seeing the person you are now."

"Y-You're lying! That's not true!"

"Oh but it is, why do you think she puts up with all the shit you put her through?" Jack asked with a frown.

"Like getting her eye poked out, seriously the fact she didn't slap you silly shows resistant." remarked Yui.

"But...I'm her master, she wouldn't do that…." He said in shock.

"You've seen what Claude can do, so you know a demon CAN easily kill someone. I doubt you wouldn't meet some rogue demon, or one you pushed too far."

"So...she's been letting me treat her like that...because of my brother?"

"I'm guessing it's because of his kind attitude when she ate his soul. Go ahead and ask her directly when she wakes up, she'll tell you the whole truth if you don't believe me."

"Yeah, or how about the triplets, what I don't get is why do you treat these demons who are very obviously superior to you in strength like shit?"

Alois didn't answer and looked at Hannah while blown away and didn't notice Yui setting him down.

"Well, now that you got to hear the truth, I think me and Jack here are finished with our business. Just keep in mind, keep fucking stuff up, and you just might make your brother's sacrifice wind up pointless."

"True, plus we might just come back and screw with you if you keep this up, if you don't believe us just ask Ciel about Jack and Yui next time you see him."

Yui and Jack made their way out of the mansion while seeing Claude block their path with a glare and looking soaked in water.

"You two….will pay…." He panted with a frown.

"Aw calm down, we're leaving anyway." Jack said as he rolled his eyes.

"Besides, if we really wanted to put you in something raunchy, the yaoi fangirls would never shut up." Remarked Yui while Yui Jr walked over and jumped on his back before getting absorbed into his body.

"Claude, let them through." Aolis' voice came from the mansion.

"But master, they've-"

"I said let them through! They've….they've given me a lot to think about…"

Claude was hesitant to listen, but stepped aside as the two walked by him.

"Well, that went well." Jack said as they walked away from the mansion.

"Yup, and I know our trips been long, but I think we should pay someone a nice trip. I'm talking about Ran-Mao's 'brother' and see how he's doing with the marijuana I left him."

"Sure, I need to pick her up anyway so she should be there."

Yui whistled as he tore open a portal and promptly threw Jack in before jumping in soon after.

We cut to a large old boat where Ran-Mao and her brother were relaxing in the captain's room passing each other a bong.

"Sister….this has been one of the best deals I ever made…."

The silent girl gave a slow nod with closed eyes while taking a long drag of the bong and blew smoke out.

"Agreed, my customers love it, they don't die from it as much as the usual product and the government can't do anything since it's not illegal." He laughed with a smile. "If I ever see that guy again, remind me to give him a generous reward."

"Glad to see everything worked out for you." Jack said as they opened the door and walked in. "Hey Ran-Mao, you having fun with your brother?"

She gave a nod and set the bong down while Yui chuckled.

"Be careful or you two might end up like couch potatoes." He joked.

"So, I heard you mention something about a reward, is that true or just the pot talking?"

"No no, it very true." He chuckled while leaning back in his chair. "I owe you two a lot, a reward is the least I can do."

"Like what?" Asked Yui.

"Like….do you two want some more pot?" He said as he looked around.

"We'll pass, we just came to get Ran-Mao since we've pretty much covered all the big characters in the universe. Oh! Except for one." Spoke Yui before snapping his fingers. "And...done."

"What just happened?" Jack asked in confusion.

"ALBEEERT!" Came a loud female voice making Yui smile.

"Decided to give the queen a little something she won't forget."

"Ah, nice. Ok Ran-Mao, it's time to go." Jack said with a grin.

The girl gave a pout and tried to get up, but sat back down and shook her head.

"Aw, seems she's too tired, guess you two are having relationship problems." Teased the asian man. "If you choose to have a regular wedding, let me know."

"I will, though I think there might be a giant spider who will try to kill me if I did." Jack said as he shuddered as he reached down to pick her up.

She let out a pout and tried to move away, but that's when an arrow flew through the side of the room and impaled Yui in the chest making him groan and fall down.

"Well….I didn't see that coming. You ok Yui?" Jack asked curiously.

"Not my first time getting impaled by something stiff." Chuckled Yui while looking at it before blinking as the arrow was translucent. "Hey wait a sec, this ain't an ordinary arrow."

"What are you- ok, yeah, that's a glowing arrow…. I'm going to take a shot in the dark and guess Ciel unlocked his stand, right?"

"Yeah." Yui sat up before getting a translucent knife to the head from the same hole as they heard something land outside before the wall went blown to bits. "And he just found us."

"Well, there's only one thing we can do….come on Ran-Mao, let's go!" Jack called as he picked up the pouting asian woman.

"You're not going anywhere." Spoke Ciel stepping into the room with a torn hole in his suit, but with no hole and seemingly glowing green with his eyepatch off with a glare at Yui.

"Well done Ciel my boy, you didn't die, mazel tov." joked Yui.

"I finally have the power to make you two pay for what you've done and pay you shall!" He cried in anger.

"Nope. nope nope nooooope, I've had it up to here with Jojo bullshit, can it munchkin!" Jack groaned.

"Wait Jack! We can't just leave without me declaring his Stand's name, the series would go up in flames without it."

"Fine, let's name it quick." He sighed as a tick mark formed on the dukes head.

"Do you think this is some kind of game, one where you can just make the rules as you go along?"

"Are you being rhetorical?" Asked Yui before seeing a glowing green figure rise up behind Ciel with the figure looking like it had a gask mask over it's face while having a dial in the center of it's chest with no arms. "Hmm,judging by the dial of numbers, lack of arms, I'd say your Stand didn't throw those weapons, it has something to do with the number when it's dialed in, am I right?"

"I didn't pay attention! All I wanted was you to suffer for throwing that arrowhead threw my chest!"

"That reminds me, can I get it back?" He asked bluntly.

"...what? No you cannot have it back, why would you want it back?!" He asked in annoyance.

"Damn it. Well as I was saying, if you were holding anger for me, that means those weapons were aimed at the person you hated the most at the moment. I also hypothesize the numbers increase the chance of the weapons hitting, meaning it's like rolling the dice. With that in mind, I shall dub it, The Hangman 2.0!"

"Do not patronize me, and most of all do not go around naming my weapons all willy nilly, just stand still and die!" He shouted as the stands eyes began to glow. The dial started to spin with Yui turning to Jack.

"Alright, I'd say that's plenty, let us return to our home planet."

"Alright, sounds good to me, could you open the portal for me, my hands are kind of full." Jack said as he looked at Ran-Mao.

"You both aren't going anywhere!" Glared Ciel as the dial landed on five before a long sword materialized and took aim, but before it could go flying Lau stumbled over in between them with a large smile.

"My my, what do we have here, is this real or the pot?"

"Lau! Get out of the way before those bastards get away!"

"What? Why, they seem nice." he said as Yui opened a portal. "I think you need to relax Ciel, stress never helped anyone before, would you like a bong?"

"A what? No I don't want one!" He cried as Jack jumped into the portal. "Move before they get away!"

"Farewell midget! Enjoy the witch's spell~" Sang Yui before jumping into the portal with Ran-Mao following. He pushed Lau aside before the portal closed.

"Noooo!" You bastard, I will get my revenge, you'll see!" He cried in anger.

"There there, it'll be alright." Smiled Lau patting his back. "That Jack man is doing a good thing to make up for any trouble he's given you. Like keeping an eye on Ran-Mao, though his fascination with spiders is a little surprising."

"Shut up, because of you they got away… at least it can't get worse." He muttered with a frown.

"Oh Ciel~."

He turned his head to see Sieglinde standing there with a smile, making him blink since she was literally on her own feet. "How are you standing?" He asked in shock as she made her way towards him.

"Oh, just these two strange nice men, they also gave me magic." She said with a grin as she looked him over.

"Wait...were their names Yui and Jack?"

"Yes! Did you see them?"

"I did….I guess they did some good." He muttered before she wrapped her arms around him. "Um, what are you doing?"

"Hugging you, I really like you….don't you like me?" She pouted making Ciel blush while Lau chuckled.

"My my, who knew you were already looking for a future mistress, you really know how to plan for the future."

'I just know this is their fault!'


	24. Chapter 24

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 24

What if a man who messed with women found out how it felt by a goddess?

Warning, and I'm only gonna say this once, but this chapter is gonna have a lot of kinks in it, so if you're wanting to not trust my brain, just stop. If you wanna go ahead and see what is gonna happen, go ahead, but I'm gonna make this clear. If you don't like what happens and are disgusted, don't go acting like I didn't warn you. At this point you should know I'm a perverted person, so if you review and act like you were forced to read with a gun to your head, then I'm gonna do something that might sound childish, which is removing the reviews. I'm not saying you should put down only positive stuff, I'm just saying if you read it and then tell me how disgusting I am or something like that, then I'll remove that stuff because I at least took the time to warn you that this chapter is pretty raunchy. You'll find that stuff here from time to time, so to wrap up, if you don't like but instead wanna give me a calm and collected response, it can still be negative, then I can respect that. The problem though is it you have like a troll or flamer who only read this to whine about stuff you're not into. Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves over at what looked like a rather large university with numerous sections and dormitories. We see several students outside, walking around, sitting on nearby benches or hanging around a large water fountain. Most were either holding books or just casually talking with friends while a few were even seen trying to smoke a joint around a shadowed corner.

However, only one student seemed to be a lot different from the others.

Walking by himself was a young man around 19 to 20 years of age, his hair was a sandy blonde, reaching his shoulders. He wore a plain white shirt, torn blue jeans and simple tennis shoes. His eyes were a chestnut brown and his skin was a fair light tone. He was looking at a phone and texting someone with a grin.

He was looking at a naked pic of a blond girl laying on her bed and winking at the phone with a message under it which said 'Hope this helps you get through the day ;)' He texted back 'Thanks babe, but we gotta talk later' before sending it and looked up as he walked towards a ginger haired girl in a blue blouse and skirt with black high heels waiting for him near the fountain with a smile. "Hey Angie, sorry I'm late."

"Hey Nick, was wondering when you'd show up."

"Yeah well, the teacher's been pretty hard on me, all that math work he had me do was a pain in the ass." he remarked wrapping an arm around her waist before kissing her making her hum and wrap her arms around his neck. "Miss me?"

"If I didn't, you wouldn't see me waiting here." She said with a wink.

Nick grabbed her hand and was leading her to someplace, where they can have some privacy with each other. And away from any prying eyes. He lead her around one corner with some trees and bushes before he pulled her close and trailed a hand across her leg. Angie raised her leg a little, and rubbed her knee in between his legs while sliding her hands on his chest. "Man, you read my mind babe, I'll bet you don't have any underwear under this nice little number."

"You don't even know how right you are." she grinned before kissing him with a moan and trailed her hands down to his belt and began unfastening it while rubbing her knee across his groin feeling his dick start to get hard. "Why Nick, is that a banana in your pocket?" She said with a smirk.

"Maybe I'm just glad to see you." He told her with a grin. He then grabbed her ass, kneading and squeezing it while Angie rubbed her knee harder against his groin. "You've got the hottest piece of tail around this whole place."

"Yeah I know, it's one of my many qualities." she smirked before she took his belt off and unfastened his pants before fishing in and slid his dick out through the hole with it fully hard. "Mmm, you know I've been feeling thirsty, care to help me out with that?"

"Baby, you can drink as much as you want." he smirked as she got on her knees and started rubbing his dick to get it fully hard while he rubbed her head. "Just try not to make a mess, I wanna see you drink it all down."

"I'll be sure not to get dirty." She then gave the cock a tender lick, before sliding her tongue across the head, and up and down on the sides.

"Oh yeah, baby. Give it a real good suck." he sighed while relaxing from her tongue and leaned against the wall for balance while letting her do her thing.

Angie's other hand was rolling and fondling his balls, while she engulfed his cock in her mouth, and bobbed her head up and down. She moaned loudly, sending vibrations down his cock.

"Oh fuck yeah, that's the stuff." Nick moaned as he ran his fingers through her hair, and started thrusting his hips in her mouth.

Angie started to follow his rhythm, sucking harder on his cock, while feeling her nether lips getting hot and wet. 'Mmm, can't wait to get my fresh 'milk' for the day.'

Nick started to thrust faster, Angie pulls her hand away from his balls and grabbed his hips, feeling his sack hitting her chin. "Get ready baby, here's your special delivery!" He grunted before exploding into her mouth.

Angie nearly choked as her mouth was flooded with his sperm, but moaned all the same, and started drinking as much cum as she could. 'Oh fuck yeah, that's what I'm talking about.'

Nick held her head close to the base of his cock, wanting to make sure she drinks every last drop of his cum. After a minute, he lets go of her head, and she slowly pulls back with a wet pop sound.

Angie swirls any leftover sperm in her mouth, before drinking it and letting out a sigh of bliss. "Thank you Nick, I really needed that." She said while wiping her chin and mouth.

"It was my pleasure, baby doll." he chuckled with a pant. "Ready for seconds?"

She nodded, before standing up and pulls down her pants, after undoing the button and zipper.

His cock immediately got hard again at the sight of her dripping pussy.

Angie walked over to the wall, placed her hands against it and bends over, presenting herself to Nick while giving her ass a little shake. "Go ahead big boy, it's waiting for that big piece of dick of yours."

"Just the words I wanna hear." he licked his lips and walked over, grabbed her hips, and rubbed the dick tip against her vagina before pushing in with a grunt and without hesitation. "Oh yeah, you're just about as tight as I thought you were." Nick said as he started thrusting himself in and out of her pussy.

"Oh fuck yeah, last time was good, but this time? If we get caught that would be so hot." moaned Angie.

"If we did, we'll give them a helluva show." He said as he reached over and grabbed her bust. He started to roughly squeeze and knead her breasts making her moan louder while moving his dick back and forth with a grunt. "You should've brought some of your toys so your tight ass could get stuffed up too."

"Sorry, I was in a hurry to see you, I completely forgot to bring at least one." Angie grunted while her breasts were being played with.

"Then maybe I could plow into that tight ass of yours instead of a simple toy." He smirked before pinching her nipples through her shirt.

"Ahh!" she arched her back with a moan while his dick made her pussy get more wet. "Oh fuck yeah! That sounds hot as hell!"

Nick continued ramming into her, until he felt the pressure building up again. "Get ready for your second helping, baby doll!" With one strong thrust, he exploded inside her, flooding her insides with all of his cum, making Angie moan but not too loud so they don't get caught.

"So hot! And sticky!" She moaned with her eyes almost rolled in the back of her head.

"Don't make a mess!" he groaned while pinching her nipples at the same time.

"I won't, I promise." She said while leaning against the wall, panting from having her second helping of cum.

Nick slowly pulled out of her, while she let out a huff when his cock left her vagina, he could see some sperm surfacing from within, until she managed to suck it back in. "You're a natural born slut." he teased giving her ass a slap.

"And you're a natural stud." She said giving him a grin over her shoulder.

But before they could have another go, they heard the bell ringing. This caused both of them to groan in disappointment.

"Aw, dammit all." Nick said.

"And just when we were getting ready for round 3." Angie pouted.

"Well, there's always tomorrow. Right?" He said giving her another grin.

She nodded. "Sure, same time tomorrow?"

"Big time, but don't forget your toys."

With that, they quickly cleaned themselves and looked around to make sure no one was there to see them together, until they bid each other goodbye, and headed off to class.

With Nick though, he sent several messages to the blond girl over text in each class, some of them being steamy and others just casual, but he kept thinking about what he'd do to her as soon as the day was over.

A few hours later, classes were finally over and all the students were outside, hanging around, talking with one another or simply staying in their dorm rooms.

Nick whistled while he went down a walkway before hearing his phone start ringing. "Finally, I wonder if Angie's ready to pick up where we left off." He grabbed his phone and answered the call. "Hello? That you baby doll?"

"Nick? It's me Sam." spoke a different girl on the end. "Since when am I 'baby doll'?"

Nick stiffened when he heard the voice of another girl on the phone. 'Oh fuck no!' he cleared his throat. "Yeah, sorry about that Sam, I was just messing with you." 'Damn it, nearly blew it there.' "Where are you? I thought we were gonna meet at my dorm?"

"Well can we meet at the west side instead? I need to talk to you about something important."

Before he could reply, he heard her hanging up on her end. He looked at his phone, feeling a little nervous about meeting her. "Shit, talk about being at the wrong place at the wrong time." He muttered to himself and left his dorm room to see what she wanted, unaware that someone was following him from the shadows.

It took a few minutes before reaching the spot and looked around. "Sam? Where are you?"

"Right here."

Nick looked at the corner of the building, when he saw the face of a young girl, she had jade green eyes, short black hair and a petite nose. And yet, for some reason she had this hard look on her face. "What are you doing over there?"

She walked out in a gray short sleeved shirt, and long blue skinny jeans while she rubbed her stomach. "Nick, today has not been my day."

"What do you mean? What's wrong?" He asked while walking over to her, only for her to step back from him.

"Nick? What're you doing over there?"

Nick froze when he heard a familiar voice behind him. He slowly turned and saw it was Angie who was behind him. 'Oh fuck me sideways!'

Angie then took notice of another girl in front of him, and she frowned while placing her hands on her hips. "And who are you?"

"The name's Sam, and I should be asking you that." Sam turned to Nick. "Nick, I wanted to talk to you in private, who is this girl?"

"I….um….well...you see Sam….Angie here is….."Nick tried to tell her, but he was stuttering and sweating up a storm. 'Shit, what do I do, what do I do, what do I do!'

"Look Nick, I wanted to tell you that I've been feeling weird all day. My stomach's queasy, I feel moody, and my gut's been cramping up." she spoke while looking away with Nick paling. "I...think I might be...pregnant."

This was what would be the equivalent of an atomic bomb, since it blow both Nick and Angie completely away. 'OH SHHHIIIIIITTTTT!'

Angie looked at Sam and then at Nick before going back and forth, until she was able to put the pieces together. "Nick….did you….get her….pregnant?" She questioned him, feeling the sting of betrayal in her heart.

"What?! No no no no! I mean, this must be a big misunderstanding." he held his hands up while Angie glared.

"So all those rumors I heard were true?"

"Um...I don't know what you mean by that."

Angie only glared harder making him flinch from her cold icy stare. "Don't lie to me! Before we even got together, I've been hearing rumors about you, how you would date not 1, not 2, but several other girls one day, and then cheat on them the moment you lay eyes on another girl!"

"N-N-Now..now baby doll, I can explain…." He tried to reason with her, only to realize that he called her by the nickname he gave her, and inwardly freaked out.

"Baby doll? Is THAT why you called me that? You thought it was HER?" asked Sam with a scowl.

"N-No! I just...thought...it was my cousin calling?"

"Bullshit! That's what you call ME!" Angie snarled as tears were beginning to run down her face. "So you WERE cheating on me!"

"N-No it's not like that!" he spoke up in panic.

"Oh no? Then why are you meeting some girl, who happens to be pregnant?!" She said while advancing towards him.

"I….I….I…"Nick tried to talk but couldn't as the now angry girl was marching up to him, with a balled up fist, and a face red with anger.

Angie stopped in front of him, and stared deeply into his eyes. "Well? What do you have to say to yourself?"

He looked between them and let out a deep sigh before rolling his eyes. "Ok fine, so it's true, big whoop."

This made Angie grit her teeth, and Sam narrowed her eyes at him. "Big whoop? BIG WHOOP?!" Angie growled almost like a lioness, before raising her hand up and then.

The air was filled with the sound of skin slapping skin, as Nick was seen on the ground, with a bright red hand handprint on his right cheek.

"You bastard! I let you cum inside me without a condom! What happens if I get pregnant too?!"

He rubbed the spot and got up while putting his hands in his pockets. "Don't act like it's all me, you two were so quick to spread your legs in the middle of college, I was just going ahead for the ride for some fun. Who's the real bastard? The one who does it, or the girls who go with him without thinking with their heads?"

His comments made both girls so mad, they look like they were about to burst into flames when…

BAM!

Nick's face had contorted into one of extreme pain, as Angie had kicked him REALLY hard in his balls. "OOOOOOOOOHHHHH!"

"I hope to god that you get castrated for that, you son of a bitch!" Angie growled before pulling her foot back and letting Nick fall face first into the ground. Without giving so much as a sideway glance, Angie huffed and had her nose in the air, and was walking away from her now ex-boyfriend.

"Ow….damn her...GAH!" he cried out when he felt Sam kick him in the side which added to his pain.

"You know you deserved that you pig! I hope you die!" She snarled before spitting at him and followed Angie.

'This…..is….so not my day.'

Nick painfully got back up and slowly walked back to his dorm room, he knew that now that both girls met, they'll no doubt tell everyone on campus about the rumors being true, and then he'll probably get kicked out. He stumbled and rubbed his groin while huffing. 'Damn girls, I pushed my luck on this one. Now I won't be getting any free ass for a while.'

Not only would he be in big trouble on campus, but his parents would absolutely be furious when they learn of his actions. The thought made him pale and gulp loudly.

"If word gets to my folks, my dad's gonna kill me!" he muttered while looking at his phone and started looking at contacts. "I better try and get rid of some numbers so there's hardly any physical proof, no way am I gonna be an idiot and let them see it."

Just as he was about to erase the contacts from his phone, a bright flash of light appeared before him, forcing Nick to cover his eyes. He carefully peaked through the blinding light, and saw a figure forming.

"Nick Scotsman!" boomed a voice out from the figure. "It would seem I have arrived at the right time."

Nick's eyes widened as the light slowly began to dim down. He was looking at a tall figure that made his mouth hang open.

"By your expression it's clear you didn't expect a woman right now, am I correct?" asked the person who was a tall woman, and by tall I mean around the height of a semi-truck who had short chocolate brown hair that looked vibrant and clean. She had glowing red eyes with a whopping QQ sized chest which was being held by a white sash connected to a gold necklace while having gold ankle bracelets with eyes on them. On her wrists were similar bracelets, but they had the faces of hawks on them, long black nails, and had a golden thong that looked like it was made of silk covering her groin barely.

"Holy shit...hot." he muttered with a grin while looking her over and noticed the golden staff in her hand which had the head of a serpent on it made of gold with wings wrapped around the ends along with its tail as the light died down, but she still had a noticeable glow coming off her.

The tall woman looked him down and frowned seeing the lustful glint in his eyes. "Even as I stand before you, the feelings of lust and carnage rear their ugly head."

"Oh yeah babe, especially with tits like that."

"Silence!" she yelled out while he got hit with some wind and saw her glare down at him with her chest jiggling when she took a step towards him. "I will not stand your perverted ways by staring at me, especially for the crimes you have committed?"

"What crimes?"

"The crimes of leaving innocent women behind and treating them like objects. It was through women that life was formed and will continue. Was your own mother a woman?"

"Well yeah, but-"

"Would you wish the horror of having her deal with what you have done to others?"

He frowned and slowly stood up while dusting himself off. "Look, I don't know who the hell you are, but what's with the flashy light show? You some kind of broadway actress or something?"

She narrowed her eyes before holding her staff out which glowed before he suddenly found himself stopping and standing there making his eyes widen.

"W-What the hell?! I can't move!" he groaned as he tried moving even a finger, but it was like he was frozen on the spot.

"I am the goddess called Klauria, and you will show me respect mortal." she spoke walking over and around him, making her hips and breasts sway or jiggle making the man stare when she went in front of him. "I came here because your perverted actions have hurt far too many maidens."

"Oh come on, why should you worry about them? They're just a bunch of girls who were dumb enough to think I was serious." he got out with a frown. "Who's to really blame? The guy who made up fibs or the girls who can't tell what's true or a lie?"

"YOU!" she frowned leaning down and giving him a sight of her cleavage making him want to grin, if he could. "You had the choice to stop, but you never once did! You lack any sort of conscious morals."

"I'm just giving them the kind of pain I felt." he spat before seeing her grab his face and saw her glare right in his eyes making him feel a chill down his back. "At the end of the day, they're all the same."

"If you truly think like that, then perhaps you should have a feeling of what they had to deal with, but twice as worse." she narrowed her eyes before they glowed bright and the man felt like he got hit by a train with his body starting to tingle.

"H-Hey! What the heck is going on?" he groaned while trying to budge harder.

"I'm going to ensure your body is sensitive to the lightest breeze, you like to think you're such a 'player', but I am the goddess of sex and fertility, so this is child's play for me."

"U-Up yours! I'm the one who stays on top, not the other way around!" he glared while trying to move his arms.

Klauria however only scowled. "Foolish." She uttered before pointing a finger at him and a ball of light formed at the tip, right before it shot itself at him, and went right through him.

Nick grunted as the beam of light went through his body, while it didn't hurt or killed him, he suddenly felt really strange. "Ugh! W-What the hell….did you do to me!"

"Simple, that there was a spell that I shall explain later, but for now, we will begin your punishment." she tapped her staff on the ground before a dome of light appeared around both of them with the area now just looking like light. "This will ensure complete privacy until I deem it necessary."

Nick suddenly felt his body becoming hot, like he was on fire, his face was flushed and he could feel his cock growing and becoming hard. "W-What's happening?"

"Simply helping your body show it's more sensitive side." she remarked walking around him while sizing him up. "Do you know how long I've been watching you and your actions mortal?"

"S-So what?" Nick grunted feeling like his cock's about to explode. He saw her lean to his ear and felt her breasts rub against his back. "H-Hey! If you wanna wear something like that, then quit teasing and lose it so I can see those melons!"

"Ever since you hit puberty you've been chasing girl after girl with the intent to calm down your libido." She said into his ear, with her voice as cold as ice while slowly rubbing her bust on his back.

With him unable to move, Nick won't be able to turn around and grab them, and just feeling them on his back made it even more unbearable for him to not touch them. "S-So what? I'm a guy, it's what I do!"

"Which I'm aware of and glad since it shows a healthy sex drive, but what do you do? You misuse your charm and looks to sway women just to use them. Sex is meant to repopulate the world and bring people together, not to be used to hurt them and make them out to be toys. If you wanted to use real toys to deal with your libido, you should have stuck with that, but tell me, how many girls have you gone out with?" She questioned him, before leaning forward on him, smashing her melons on his back, while she slithered her hands on his chest.

"I...I don't….know!" He grunted when he felt her hands rubbing his chest, in slow movements. 'God, I wish she would stop teasing me already, I'm gonna burst if I don't do something!'

"Well I do, in high school together, 27, then you went to date or fool around with 15 more over the summer after graduation. Then when you got into college you went for girls without dating them, girls who liked to fool around and didn't want things to be serious, but when you started dating more than one girl to be daring, that's when you really made me want to come here. Did you know there were a few girls from high school who DID get knocked up? And did you know they actually were in relationships while they fucked you?"

Klauria's tone was becoming harder and harder, the lust from this one man was by far, the most disgraceful and insatiable she ever saw in a mortal. If anything, he's not a man but a sex crazed mongrel! And he deserves to be punished for his crimes!

"I thought they didn't have anybody, ok?!" He exclaimed when he felt her hands going for his balls, and squeezed them like a vice-grip. "GAAH!"

"Well guess what? Because you went ahead and came in them, now their boyfriends must deal with raising children that aren't theirs. I've already gone ahead to punish them for not telling them, but you haven't had the sense to stop at all, which means I'm going to ensure you fall lower than how you made them go when you fucked them."

Then she snapped her fingers, and in a flash all of Nick's clothes were torn to shreds.

"W-What're you doing?" Nick said as he inwardly sighed in relief that his raging hard cock was free.

Rather than answering him, Klauria raised her other hand and light gathered around it. And as it died something appeared in her hand, and from what Nick could make out, it was a string of beads!

"Simple, you liked using these on a third of the girls, so if they like it, you should learn to like them too."

"W-What! You can't put those in my ass!"

"Oh? Whoever said they were going there?" She gave a devilish grin, before gripping the young man's cock and placed the string on the tip of his cock.

Nick suddenly paled and started sweating bullets. "Oh god no, anywhere but there!"

His pleas were unheard as the goddess slowly pushed the string at the tip, until it went inside his cock.

"AHH!" he let out with wide eyes feeling it go in while his body jolted momentarily while she slowly fed the next one in making him grit his teeth. "H-Hey! They're not meant to go in there!"

"Relax, with my spell your body will be able to handle all sorts of toys and fun, after all, you didn't hold back with anyone else, so why should I?" She continued feeding the string of beads into his cock, as lumps were forming under the flesh of his cock.

Nick could barely talk, as his cock was being violated it was twitching a few times, as the goddess finally stopped. He stared at the bumps and swore he felt the first one reach his balls.

"There we go, that's sure to keep you from letting go until I say so." she snapped her fingers before Nick suddenly felt his body move before he stumbled and groaned while grabbing at his dick. "And don't try to remove them, they won't move unless I say so."

"Please….pull them out….it's feels like you shoved them in so damn deep they're almost touching my balls!" Nick pleaded as he tried to pull on the string, but to his horror, they won't come out. It felt like they were glued inside making him groan louder.

"Hmm, do you really want them out?" she asked with a smirk. Then with a snap of her finger, something happened.

"GAAHH!" Nick exclaimed as he felt his cock and balls vibrating uncontrollably, they were shaking so violently like he had an earthquake in them.

"Then you'll listen to me very closely. Now lay on the ground and get on all fours." She ordered looking down at him, like the little insect that he is.

"G-G-Go...fuck...yourself!" Nick growled until he cried out when she placed her foot on his cock, and pressed down hard on it. "AHHH!" he let out since the shaking felt more intense and made his dick so hard it was hurting.

"Did I stutter? Now." she ordered with narrowed eyes.

As she removed her foot, he glared at her one last time, before slowly rolling on his belly and getting on all fours.

"Good boy." Klauria said with a smirk. "Was that so hard?"

He glared at her and stuck his tongue out while she stuck her scepter in the ground and flinched when he started to feel her rub his ass. "What the...heck are you doing now?"

"Oh you'll see, Nicky boy."

What he didn't know, is that her scepter suddenly started to bend, the snake-shaped head of the scepter somehow turned its gaze at the boy's ass, and slithered down the top part and on the ground. Nick was able to look over his shoulder, and to his surprise, he saw the scepter had somehow come alive!

"Wh-What the fuck!" he cried out before feeling Klauria slowly rub and pinch his ass which was making his body grow so hot he was starting to sweat. "Fuck! Watch it back there."

"Oh it's not me you should worry about." she smirked before slowly spreading the cheeks. "Wow, your anus back here is so puckered I'll bet it would squeeze down on my finger too hard, I'll have to loosen it up." She then summoned some kind of bottle, then she pours it over her two fingers, and spreads it on his ass.

"AH! That's cold!" He exclaimed from the extremely cold cream on his ass.

"You'll adjust." she remarked before moving her fingers to the anus and started to rub against it.

Nick let out a shuddering breath when he felt her fingers, slowly tracing the entrance to his ass, and then cried out as she shoves her fingers inside his ass! "AHHH!"

"See? It's so snug and tight I'm having trouble." she smirked while he felt like his dick was gonna explode from the shaking while the snake slithered over closer to the boy. She slowly pulled her fingers back and pushed back in making him cry out with wide eyes. "This should do the trick." Klauria pulls her fingers out, and smirked at the small opening from the boy's ass. "Now, you should be all loosened up."

"What….what're you trying to do?" He asked feeling dread creeping up his spine.

"Try to see how much you can take of course." she remarked before the snake from her scepter slithered up the boy's legs and moved around his ass making his eyes widen.

"H-Hey! Get that thing off me!"

"Relax, he's going to help." she remarked before reaching down to grab his dick and began rubbing it making him groan with gritted teeth as the snake looked at the anus. "We need to get your body all adjusted to everything after all, and I do mean EVERYTHING."

Then before he knew it, Nick felt something entering his ass, and made his eyes almost roll back. His arms buckled and forced him face first on the ground, with his ass in the air.

"Aw, what's the matter? Couldn't handle it?" She teased. She watches as the snake-scepter was forcing itself in Nick's ass, and making the young boy cry out as he felt his insides being stretched out. "My pet just wants to play with you."

Nick couldn't speak as the scepter was violating his ass, it was going so deep, he thought it would go all the way through him.

This continued until it finally stopped, much to his relief, until he felt it pulling itself out and ramming itself back in.

"Pull it out, please! Pull it out!" Nick exclaimed.

"..Hmm? I think not. Not until you know exactly, how you feel when you fucked those girls in their ass."

He groaned while his mind was clouding up since the pressure in his dick and now his ass was driving him crazy! He never took it in the butt before and it was like being fucked by a cold dildo with his dick ready to blow, but for some reason he didn't feel any sperm building up.

He suddenly felt a hot breath by his ear, as the goddess leaned down next to his head.

"Do you understand now, Nick? All of your carnal desires, your never-ending and unbearable lust is what lead you to this, and now you shall know what it feels like, to be the bitch instead." She said right before nibbling on his ear.

"Ahhh!" he let out with what sounded like a moan. "I-I feel like I'm gonna lose it!"

"Well if you beg nicely, I might just let you cum." She said before sticking her tongue in his ear, and wiggled it around.

Nick felt the wet muscle in his ear, his body was growing too hot, his ass was becoming sore, but most importantly his cock felt like it was gonna explode, and yet he felt no pressure coming from it. He's not sure what's worse, getting anal by a staff, or being denied to cum!

"Well? What's it going to be mortal?" She asked before reaching over and grabbing his cock. "Say it, and you'll be able to cum. There's no shame in admitting defeat. Just say it and beg for it."

'Oh fuck, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!' he thought. "For fuck sake! I wanna cum, but it feels like there's nothing even there!"

"Oh, that's because I held your sperm back so it didn't build up and cause any pain. I want you to feel pleasure, even if I must be tough on you. Now if you beg, I'll let you have the best orgasm of your life."

"Please….I….I beg of you! Please let me cum, I'll do whatever you ask, just please let me cum!" He said while feeling extremely ashamed of himself. Him begging and groveling to her like some common dog, but what choice did he have?

She smirked before pulling him back against her chest while he groaned and felt the snake wiggle before she reached down and grabbed the ring to the beads. "Let's count down together, five…" she slowly pulled the first bead out with Nick feeling something. "Four…" the next one making him go wide eyed since he was feeling sperm rising up.

"Three…" The next bead came out which made Nick groan, as pre was barely seen leaking out. "Two…." The other bead was out and Nick arched his back against the goddess, feeling like a dam was holding back a tsunami!

"Hmm, two and a half~" she sang while stopping her hand.

"P-Please! Pull it out!"

"Then from now on, you will address me as mistress, do I make myself clear?"

"...Y-Yes, m-m...mistress!" He weakly said while feeling like he swallowed a major sour pill.

"Good boy." she smirked before the last bead popped out and Nick felt a rush coming as his dick twitched like crazy. "Here's your reward."

Nick howled as his cock, like a volcano, erupted so violently his sperm flew high in the air as much as it can. Rope after rope of cum was shooting in the air, in a continuous climax. "OH FUUUUCK YES!"

Klauria chuckled while wiping any sperm that landed on her off. She saw his eyes roll into his head while groaning. "Wow, just some light teasing and you're letting out so much like a virgin. Back in my day my followers could stand that and not let out so much to make a mess, have you no shame?"

But Nick was too busy feeling very relieved that he was finally able to cum. This went on, until only a few squirts came out and he let out a much needed breath, and looked at the puddle he just made. He was panting and felt so exhausted he might pass out. But he felt the snake leave his ass with a pop making him groan and dribble out a little bit more before the serpent went back on Klauria's scepter. "Oh…..my….god…"

"Don't relax just yet, that was just the foreplay."

Her words made his eyes widen and his blood run cold. If that was foreplay, then how bad is it when she REALLY goes all out?! He tried to sit up with a grunt, but his body felt too tired, that is until he felt a hand on his shoulder and his body glowed with energy filling him.

Nick felt himself becoming better now, he wasn't tired or anything, but both his ass and cock felt incredibly sore at this point.

"There, that should fill you with plenty of energy down." Klauria licked her lips. "Can't have you done just yet."

He gulped before looking at her and tried smiling. "Um, hey oh mighty goddess, maybe instead of messing with me, what say we make a deal?"

This made her raise a brow. "You really think, after all that you've done to those girls, and you have the gall to strike a deal with me?"

"Aw come on, you didn't even hear me out. I mean, what say I help you become famous? Nowadays a goddess is old school, but I can get you on a show and everyone would know. Just think about it, a goddess of sex? People would do anything you wanted to tap t-gah!" he was cut off when she grabbed his mouth and leaned in with a frown.

"I've been given that same deal by other mortals from decades past, your silver tongue is nothing new boy." She snarled at him, making Nick quiver under her stern gaze. "Don't even think that your tongue will make me stave off your punishment, if you continue to speak to your mistress that way, then you will lose that tongue of yours, and be rendered silent. For life!"

Nick gulped loudly before slowly nodded. "S-Sorry, mistress!"

"Better." she smiled before standing up and started to undo her top. "Now then, we can get to the real fun."

Nick's heart skipped a beat when he saw those massive melons flop out of her top, they were very big and insanely beautiful, more beautiful than any girl could ever have! But he suddenly stopped himself, knowing that he's not dealing with any normal girl.

"Ah, much better." she sighed before reaching down for her bottom. As her bottom dress was now off, Nick could see her smooth and shaven nether region, and her lips seemed to sparkle, as her fluids were slowly dripping.

"I take it, this is what you want mortal?" She said while spreading her nether lips open.

Nick slowly nodded while feeling himself become hard again.

"Then you'll have to prove yourself first."

"Like how?"

"Prove your obedience to me, after all, you did say you'll do whatever I ask if I let you cum." She said with her hands on her hips and looking down at him.

"Well what else do you expect me to do? I already begged you to let me cum, which was already humiliating enough, what else am I supposed to do?"

Klauria snapped her fingers, and suddenly, a collar appeared on Nick's neck.

"Huh?" He gasped when he felt the collar. "W-What's with the collar?"

"It means that you belong to me, and only me for the rest of your life." She said before kneeling down and grabbing his chin. "This will show just how much of a dog you really are, if I say 'bark' you bark. And if I have to kick you, you better not bare your teeth at your mistress, understand?"

"You gotta be kidding me!" he cried out before the collar glowed and he found his body stiffened up completely.

"Everytime you show any resistance, or even think about trying to remove it, I'll know and it will freeze you like a statue. Or perhaps, I can teach you how to play dead. Does that sound agreeable?" She said with a tilt of her head and arms crossed.

"F-Fine. Alright….alright!" He said and suddenly felt his body able to move again.

"Now, one last time. Swear your obedience to me, and I'll make sure your new lease on life will be less harsh, refuse and you'll find it rather...unpleasant."

He let out a sigh and crossed his arms. "Alright fine, I….I s...I swe….I swear...to listen to you from now on. There, ya happy?" He saw her narrow her eyes, and quickly realized his mistake. "I-I mean, I SWEAR to listen to you….mistress! I promise!" He said with a salute.

"That's better." She said, much to his relief. "Now, come here and get down on your knees." She ordered.

Nick slowly walked over to her, and got on his knees. Klauria walks over to him, showing the height difference between him and her, then she spreads her nether lips and grabbed his head, and shoved him close to it.

"Lick your mistress, mortal." she commanded. "And don't stop until I say."

Nick slowly sticks his tongue out and started licking her pussy, and the moment he did his eyes went completely wide. 'Holy shit! This ain't like NOTHING to the other pussies I've tasted before!'

Nick started licking her pussy with more vigor, savoring the taste of her divine nectar. Then he felt her fingers digging into his scalp and stopped.

"Go slowly you dog!" She snarled.

"Sorry, mistress." He said through her lips, before licking her again but slowly this time.

"Good boy." She said not liking how he was so eager to eat out of her, like he did with so many of those women he's been with before. "I'll bet this is so new for you, using your mouth to please a woman rather than shoving your dick right in their faces." She then shoved him deeper into her lips, preventing him from saying anything else, while feeling his tongue wiggle inside her.

Nick could only groan from having his face shoved deeper against her lips, his nose inhaled her sweet scent and her nectar all over his face.

Klauria lightly rocked her hips, while running her fingers through his hair. "Make sure you get everything, mortal. Don't even think about spilling a single drop, understand?"

He tried nodding while licking at the spot as best as he could.

She rolled her head back while letting out a moan, she could feel herself getting close to her climax, but she wanted it to last a little longer, and not give this mortal the satisfactory of having her fluids. She willed herself to hold it in while raising an eyebrow. "Come now, is that it? Your tongue feels like a worm."

Feeling a little insulted, Nick tripled his effort and licked faster and sucked on her lips even harder, wanting to make her cum.

"Come now, you can do better than that." She said with a teasing grin.

'Oh I'll do a whole LOT better!' He thought before going for the nub above her lips, and started sucking on it. 'Even she can't handle this.'

'Hmm, his pride is stronger than I thought, but with my power I could make that part of my body lose all feeling.' She grinned when she saw him sucking on the little nub above her lips, and easily willed herself to not feel his teeth biting it. 'If you really want to make me cum mortal, then you must work HARDER for it.' She mentally giggled.

Nick continued to pleasure and eat out of her pussy, unaware that she couldn't feel any of it, but he still continue to eat out of her. But try as he may, he just couldn't seem to make her cum. 'Come on damn it, if you're a goddess of sex you must have a bigger libido than me, so hurry up and gush!'

"Hmmm, is this really the best you have mortal? If so, then I'm not impressed." She said with a mock frown.

Nick managed to pull away from her lips, and looked up at her. "I don't understand it, I'm licking and sucking on you with everything I have, but no matter how hard I try you still don't wanna cum. What more do you want from me?"

"Simple, if you were to, oh say, lick at it like a real dog, then it might turn me on, but if your pride is too much for it, then feel free to lick until the end of time."

"You're really a sadistic bitch, you know that?" The moment he said that, his collar glowed again and he froze once more.

"Take heed when you speak to your mistress like that, you mongrel!" She snarled.

"O-Ok, ok, sorry mistress!" He utter through his clenched teeth.

"Then lick like a true dog." She ordered him.

The glow on the collar died and he was free to move again. Deciding to swallow his pride, Nick then went back to licking her pussy again, by licking it like the dog that he is.

"Good boy." She said while mockingly patting him on the head. "You keep this up, and you might, JUST might be rewarded for being the good little lap dog you are."

'I swear she's pushing me more and more with every second.' He thought to himself with closed eyes.

'Oh, you don't know the half of it mortal.' She mentally grinned. She then willed herself to feel him licking her lips, which caused her to softly moan. "Such a good little dog you are, keep licking me like this, and you'll have your reward."

'Ha! Knew she'd cave, this is what years of experience can do you bitch!' He inwardly grinned only to feel himself freezing up again. 'W-What the hell?!'

"What did I say, about speaking that way to your mistress?" She said with her eyes narrowed at him.

"B-But I didn't say anything! I just...thought of it. Wait, you can read minds?!"

"I AM a goddess after all, of course I can read the minds of mortals, you dog!" She said with a hardened gaze. "If you keep speaking or even THINKING that way to me, then your punishment will be even more severe."

He paled and gulped. 'Oh god.'

"That's goddess to you, now keep going." She ordered him. "And remember, I'm your ONLY goddess, understand?"

Nick slowly nodded before going back to licking her lips. As he continued licking, he felt her pushing him back until he was on the ground, with her pinning him beneath her and grinding her lips against his face.

"You will worship no other deity understand? You will love me, worship me and look up to me as your only goddess." She said to him while pushing herself even harder on him.

"A-Alright." he groaned feeling her breasts mesh against his chest.

"Alright what now?"

"I….I will….worship you….and no one else!"

"Then devote yourself to me, mortal. Show me your loyalty." She said to him. "You do that, and I'll see to it that your punishment is….less than harsh. But don't expect your crimes to go unpunished, understand?"

Nick slowly nodded. "Y-Yes, my goddess."

"Good boy." she smirked while straddling him and feeling his dick against her ass. "Tell me, have you ever wondered if your cock was the biggest one the girls you fucked had ever seen?"

"Uh…..yes?" He answered with a weak smile.

Klauria smirked which sent chills down his spine. "Well, think again, mortal."

Nick raised a brow, only to see a light coming from her pussy, which was blinding him and had to shield his eyes.

"I'm going to shatter what you think is the limit regarding size and girth." He heard her talking to him, before the light finally died. When he removed his hand from his eyes, he felt his heart suddenly stopping and his eyes going wide as possible. What he saw left him completely stunned, as what was in the place of the nub on her vagina, was a cock. An actual COCK! It was a helluva lot bigger than his by a huge margin, it was about 12 and a half inches, and was about as wide as a baseball bat, if not wider!

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" she teased with the dick twitching lightly.

Nick was doing a good imitation of a fish, as his eyes were glued to her cock. "T..T...That's huge!"

Klauria nodded. "Indeed. A lot bigger than yours ever could be."

"B-B-But how…."Nick stuttered.

"Remember I'm a goddess, meaning I can easily turn my body into whatever I desire." she smirked while giving the dick a small rub. "I could make it bigger than even the biggest whale on this planet."

Nick gulped at the thought of her dick being bigger than a whale. "I-I see…..is there a reason why….you grew a dick, my mistress?"

Her smirk suddenly became sinister, which made Nick feel a sense of dread creeping up his spine. "Why you ask? It's simple really. I plan to make you, feel the same thing you made every single woman felt, when you shoved your cock in their ass." She said with her sinister smile growing wider.

Nick became whiter than a sheet when he felt his body moving on it's own, and got on all fours. "Wh-What's happening? Why can't I control my body?" He asked already sweating up a storm.

"Another effect of the collar around your neck, not only will it cause you to freeze if you speak out of line, but will also allow me control over you." The goddess smirked as she stroked her cock. She moved over and rubbed his ass around making him groan as her dick lightly rubbed against them. "I've got plenty of plans in mind, but with my power, I'll make sure you're as tight as a virgin."

She placed the tip of her cock at the entrance to his ass, and teasingly pushed against it, making Nick shuddered from the head gently pushing against the entrance. "I-Isn't having that snake up my ass earlier enough?" He asked looking over his shoulder.

Klauria shook her head. "Not even close. Like I said, I want you to feel exactly how those women felt, when you shoved your sorry excuse for a cock in their ass." She then pushed against the entrance, until the head went through it.

Nick gasped when he felt her cock going in, and it was a lot bigger than that snake was. It was stretching his ass so wide, he thought it would split in two. "A-AHH!"

"Mmmm, it's definitely been quite some time." she hummed with a smile while gripping his hips and inched her dick in bit by bit with Nick groaning as he felt his body burn up just from the tip which made his dick twitch before cumming all over the ground. "By the time I blow my own load, your mind could shatter into mush."

Nick couldn't even speak as his insides were being stretched from her mammoth cock, his arms became like jelly, and fell on the ground with his face touching the cool ground, and his ass in the air. By the time Klauria pushed her cock inside him, a large bulge was seen forming underneath Nick's belly.

"Oooohhhhh yes." She breathed with a blissful smile on her lips, his insides were constricting her cock, it felt like she was trying to push her cock through a toe ring. "A man's ass is twice as snug as any vagina, thankfully my old followers use to have plenty who would do anything to take my dick, now to train your ass to do the same."

She pulled herself back, Nick moaned as the bulge in his stomach shrank, only for her to thrust herself back in with a grunt, causing Nick to moan as he felt her pulling back and going back in again and again. He could feel her going from slow to moderate speed on purpose, not wanting to pound him too fast, just enough to let him know who's the master in this session.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" he groaned with each movement with his dick flopping and more sperm shooting out making him grit his teeth. 'Damn it! If her magic wasn't over me I'd never get turned on like this!'

"Oh? I beg to differ, your ass is getting a nice taste of my dick with it already growing more and more tight. I'm starting to wonder if you played with women's bodies to try and cover something up about you. Like you didn't see yourself as all that manly." she taunted while moving a hand down and gave one of his nipples a pinch.

"Ah!" He gasped when he felt her fingers pinching and twisting his nipple.

Klauria merely giggled. "I just love it when men moan like the little whores they are, I wanna keep hearing your moans for all eternity, mortal." She said while pulling on his nipple.

"AH!" he jolted while closing his eyes while he gripped the ground. "N-Not happening!"

"Oh really now? Then I guess I'll have to fix that." she began to move her hips faster which pushed her dick in deeper making him groan with his semen spurting out like a stream of water.

By now his seman was flooding underneath Nick, it was moving towards his face as his cock kept shooting rope upon rope of seman.

Klauria giggled once again. "My, my. You're more of a whore than I thought, you're cock keeps on cumming even with mine in your ass."

Nick couldn't say anything as his mind was slowly but surely, getting clouded by the intense pleasure he was getting from Klauria, in fact he didn't even noticed his tongue was hanging out when his semen was close enough, his tongue began to lick it like how a dog would with water.

'Hmm, time to test something.' Klauria's eyes glowed before removing the sensitive spell on Nick as she kept moving before she pulled back with just the tip in before burying her dick in making him yelp as she repeated the action with his ass getting tighter. "See? You were meant to take dicks and get fucked, not the other way around." She then leaned over him till her breasts were smashed on his back, and her mouth near his left ear. "This is where you belong, beneath me and having a dick shoved all the way in your ass." She said hotly into his ear before blowing into it and nibbling his earlobe. "You're no man, you're just a slut. A greedy, cock loving slut is what you are, aren't you? Go ahead, say it. Admit it."

Nick moaned from her tongue on his ear, and the heat from her breath in his ear. His eyes were becoming hazy and his mind was slipping away. "I….I….I…."

"Go on, Nick. Just admit it, there's no shame in admitting your true feelings. Just. Give. In." She whispered into his ear while sticking her tongue inside his ear.

"I-It feels good ok!" he groaned out while gasping.

"Hmm, well it's still too early, you'll be honest later on, but first, it's time to give you your milk!"

Nick felt like his eyes were gonna pop out, as he felt her ramming her hips much faster than before, he felt like her cock was gonna burst right through him any minute now. Then before he knew it, he suddenly felt a rush of sperm flooding his insides. Large amounts of the goddess' sperm shot inside the boy as she held his hips with a vice grip, and kept shooting her seed inside him. "AHHHHHHHH!"

"Oh yes! Enjoy every drop you little slut!" she hummed while his belly slowly bulged from the amount as his sperm gushed out of his own cock making his eyes roll into his head while feeling scorching hot with the excess sperm gush out of his ass over her dick.

It was too much, too much for him to handle as he felt his mind turning completely into mush. 'I-It's….so hot….so….sticky.'

"That's right it's hot and sticky you little slut, now, take it all like the good little whore you are." She grinned while thrusting into him again.

He moaned when he felt her going back and forth into his ass again, her sperm was squirting out of his ass, making a lot of squirting noises as well. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

"But we're not stopping at just one load. We're going to keep going until I'm satisfied!" She gave a maniacal grin as she kept thrusting in and out of him, taking great pleasure in hearing his moans. "And by the time I'm done with you, you'll be begging to have my cock in you again, and again and again." She laughed as she kept hammering her dick inside his ass.

"Oh god!" he cried out gritting his teeth.

(Later)

Klauria sighed as she pulled her dick out with a pop while seeing Nick's ass fall down and saw gallons of sperm leak out like water with her cock growing flaccid and saw Nick's expression of ecstasy and rolled eyes to show he passed out. "See? You were made to be a slut with your ass."

But Nick never acknowledged her, his mind was completely blank as his hand was now on his belly, which looked like he swallowed a horse, stuffed to the bone with her sperm, and his ass squirting some of her sperm out once or twice.

"But don't worry, you'll get to really feel like a slut later on, and it won't just be with me." she chuckled.

(Timeskip)

"This sucks." muttered Nick who was currently looking at his reflection in the mirror of the bathroom with a blush. "I can't wear this."

What Nick was currently wearing, was a pair of blue overalls, but looked a little more tight on him. He wore no shirt underneath the overalls, exposing his half erect nipples, and his ass was being hugged tightly from the overalls, but there were no legs on the overalls, which exposed his now shaven legs, and his ass cheeks almost swallowing the clothing.

"Oh yes you can, you make it look good." smirked Klauria sitting on the bed with amusement. "If your aunt and uncle were here to see, I can only imagine what they'd say."

Nick rapidly shook his head. "No, please! Don't let them see me, not like this!"

"Then do exactly as your goddess commands, and maybe, JUST maybe, they won't see you like this" She grinned.

"Y-Yes, my mistress." Nick said with a quivering voice. 'Damn it! Why couldn't I just wear normal clothes!'

"Because that is plenty of cover, besides with them on vacation you'll have plenty of alone time with what I have in store."

"L-Like what?" He asked feeling nervous about what she has planned.

Rather than answering him, Klauria merely snapped her fingers and a flash of light flooded the room, which Nick had to shield his eyes. As soon as the light died down, he opened his eyes, he saw a horse staring at him and gave him a snort.

"Huh?" He suddenly felt something nudging his ass and turned around to see a bull near his butt. "Hey, don't do that!" He exclaimed while backing away from the bull. He heard the familiar chuckles of his mistress, and saw her sitting on a chair. "What's going on here? Why're we in a barn?"

"Simple, you managed to take my dick in no problem, so I want to see how well you manage with these two beasts." She said while gesturing to the horse and bull.

This made his heart stop, when he saw their cocks becoming fully hard and stretching out of their sheets. "No way, no fucking way am I having them up my ass!" He said while trying to make his way for the barn door, only for it to shut and lock itself on him.

"Sorry mortal, but as your mistress, you're not going anywhere until these two have their way with you." She said with the tip of her finger glowing, and magically brought him over to a stable. "Especially when I make their natural pheromones match up with your own to really liven things up."

Nick tried to move, but couldn't as his hands placed themselves on the door of the stable, and stretched his ass as far as he could. Then the overalls he wore vanished, leaving him completely naked. Nick only mumbled and froze when he felt the nose of the bull against his ass. "C-Can't you just give them REAL animals to fuck instead of me?"

Klauria merely chuckled. "But where's the fun in that? If anything, I seem to recall you being an animal yourself, so you should feel right at home with them." She said with a twisted smirk on her face.

He tried glaring and jumped when the bull started licking his ass with the horse moving over and began licking around his face with it's dick looking as hard as diamond. Nick felt the horse' tongue all over his face, as he tried to pull away from it but couldn't due to Klauria's power over him, he suddenly felt his head turn back to the horse and his mouth opening on its own, as the horse stuck its tongue inside his mouth. It rubbed against his own making him shudder and felt his dick slowly start to react. 'Damn this stupid spell!'

"Remember, be a good little mare and you might get a reward." teased the goddess.

Nick could feel the horse' tongue almost going to the back of his throat, as saliva dropped from their mouths and onto the floor. The he felt the bull's tongue going past his ass and licking his cock. Nick gave a muffled yelp as the bull was licking all over his cock and balls, he felt his knees shaking and wanting to collapse, but the spell prevented him from moving at all.

Then the horse pulled back, leaving Nick gasping for air, as his tongue was hanging out of his mouth. Then he felt a second tongue on his cock and saw it was the horse, licking his cock with the bull. "Ah!"

"Oh man, someone's already getting excited." teased Klauria.

Nick couldn't say anything as he felt his cock exploding, and covering both farm animals with his sperm. Nick groaned from having his climax and was breathing heavily, when suddenly he saw the bull climbing over him with its hooves on the stable door, and felt its cock against his ass. Before he knew it, he felt the bull pushing its cock in him, and causing him to cry out as the bull was thrusting its hips in and out of him. "H-Hey! Don't go shoving that thing in me!"

"And now he thinks you're a cow, with how quick your milk came out I'm not surprised." laughed the goddess giving her breast a rub from the sight.

Nick continued to cry out, as his ass was being violated by the large bull, who kept thrusting its hips in him. He could feel his skin being stretched out by the animal's cock, and his insides turning to mush while his cock was flapping wildly.

"And since you're already down there, you can keep the other one company." she spoke while the horse moved around near Nick with it's rigid dick near his face. "Remember, breath through your nose."

Before he could protest, his mouth was then filled with the horse's cock as it was ramming itself in and out of his mouth. Now Nick was being violated by both animals in two ends. His mouth was becoming very sore as the horse's cock stretched it out as wide as it can go, with tears falling down his eyes. His muffled moans echoed in the barn, which thankfully can't be heard outside.

"Mmmm, now that's what I want to see." hummed Klauria rubbing both breasts with a smile. "I use to see humans do other shows like this back in my day, but back then they weren't called horse shows like you humans call them. Now try to lick around it too, the sooner you work those lips the sooner he'll blow."

Against his will, Nick was forced to lick around the horse's cock, who seemed to neigh in pleasure. As the two animals thrust their cocks in him, Nick felt his mind was drowning in pleasure again, his eyes were rolling in the back of his head, and moved his hands to rub the horse's balls. 'Dammit all! I can't believe this is happening to me!'

The more the bull thrusted into his ass the more his dick flopped around and the horse was neighing wildly from the wet and warm mouth. The two animals could agree on one thing, this was way better than their usual mating routines.

Klauria seemed to notice the two animals enjoying the human, and giggled. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say they would take you over any female animal any day of the week. What say you, mortal?" She said while rubbing her pussy lips.

Of course Nick couldn't say anything, as his mind had turned into mush, the poor boy couldn't think of anything but the cocks of these two animals. Then before he even knew it, both horse and bull exploded in unison, flooding his insides with a tsunamis worth of sperm. His eyes widened as the animals let out their respected cries and his own cock shot his sperm out on the ground with the bull burying itself deep in his ass which was causing it's cum to make his stomach bloat up.

Nick had to swallow as much as he could, as the horse flooded his mouth and throat with so much sperm, he thought he would drown if he doesn't drink all of it quickly. Of course some of it seeped past his lips, and squirted all over the horse's cock and balls. 'Ooooohhhhh ssssshhhhhiiiiiiiitttttt!'

Klauria grinned as the two animals had finished their climax and pulled their cocks out of Nick and the boy collapsed on the ground. She walked over and gently rolled the boy on his back, as his belly looked like he swallowed a baby elephant. She saw the boy panting to try and catch his breath before she put her foot on his stomach and pushed, making him groan as the sperm gushed out onto the ground.

She kept pressing on his stomach, until all the sperm had finally left his body, and returned to being flat again. "See? That wasn't so bad now, was it mortal?" She said while patting his now flat stomach.

Nick was too tired to say anything, as he moaned while rubbing his aching jaw.

"Don't worry mortal, you'll get plenty of rest, but don't think it's over for you yet." She said with this mad glint in her eyes.

"Oh man." He weakly said as he felt her arms beneath him, and carrying him in a bridal style.

"While you stay here, you're going to practice on the animals so you get plenty of exercise for starters, but that'll be in your free time, any other time will be new and exciting." She said while she carried him over to a pile of hay and placed him on it, while the horse walked over and laid down beside him. "And don't worry, I'm sure the animals will take VERY good care of you."

Nick only stared at her for a moment before closing his eyes, and falling asleep while the horse laid its head on his chest.

(Timeskip)

Sometime later we now see a line of people, mostly men, gathered from around the area for something special that's happening. And all the way at the front was the sound of grunting in the air, as a man was thrusting his hips in and out of someone's ass sticking out of a wall. And that someone, happens to be Nick.

Nick was seen on the other side of the wall, grunting and moaning while his cock was flopping wildly, and shooting out ropes of sperm on the ground.

"Fuck! I don't know who this is, but this ass is just what I need after a day at work!"

Nick heard one of the many customers grunting from behind the wall, this was another thing Klauria had planned for him this week. Letting him getting his ass banged by men, until he was turned into a complete and utter slut for her, and her alone. Of course he tried to stay strong, but this had been going on since this morning and it was two in the afternoon. He wasn't sure how long he could keep this up, and if anything he was losing himself, he was fighting a losing battle.

Klauria was sitting in front of him enjoying the expressions he was making, as his ass was being fucked by all the men who were under her control. "Wow Nick, you sure seem to have the perfect ass for them."

Nick weakly looked at her, his eyes were losing their usual spark and becoming dimmer with every cock he takes in.

"Just say the words I want to hear Nick, and this will all be over." She said while pinching her nipples.

"I….I….I…" he let out before groaning when he felt the dick in his ass right now pump it's seed inside, adding up to all the other loads he's been taking in.

"You what? I can't hear you?" She said teasingly.

"I...I'll be…..your….slut." He said beneath his breath as another cock rammed itself in his ass, and caused him to cry out.

"A little louder please, I didn't quite catch that." She said while leaning forward and cupping her ear.

"I'll be your, ah!" he let out as the dick moved in and out of his ass rougher with the man on the other side pinching said ass. "I'll be your slut!" He cried out in pleasure clouding his mind.

Klauria smirked as she finally won this little battle with this mortal. She snapped her fingers, and the area they were in was no more, and found themselves inside this luxurious looking room. It looked like a mix between Greek, Roman and Egyptian as the walls and floor seemed to glitter, a large fountain with a mermaid holding a pot poured water, there was a large stone tub of some kind that seemed to imitt steam, and a large massive bed was seen with a large opening behind it, leading to an outside canopy, with the moon high in the night sky.

Nick panted while confused and looked around. "W...Where are we?"

"Home Nick. Our home." Klauria said right before capturing his lips. The goddess held the boy in her arms, as she levitated herself and him in the air, and over to her bed. She continued kissing him until she gently placed him on the bed, with her on top of him. She pulled back and saw his blushing face making her lick her lips. "Now that you've shown your true self, I can make sure you really get in touch with your feminine side. We're not leaving until you experience more ecstasy than any mortal can handle."

Nick stared deeply into her eyes, as he recalled all the things she's done to him. His old self would've fought back and tried to continued to be defiant, but he knew there was no way of beating her. She's a goddess, his goddess and there was no other way to beat her, but completely submit to her, and give in. "...Yes my mistress."

"Good boy." smirked Klauria before waving her hand as the bedposts glowed before stretching out towards him and wrapped around his wrists and ankles making him spread out. She rubbed her other hand on her pussy lips, as it glowed and pulled her hand away to reveal her massive cock all hard, and ready to claim this mortal.

Klauria grabbed her cock and aligned it at the entrance, and shoved it with all her might. Both Klauria and Nick moaned in unison, as the goddess began thrusting her hips in and out of Nick's ass.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Oh god!" moaned Nick since his ass was still filled with the other loads of sperm which was getting pushed in due to the huge cock.

"Oh yes, your ass seems to stay tight no matter what, and all without any magic!" Klauria said as she rammed her cock in his ass, going at a moderate speed, wanting to make this last between them. "For being such a good little slut, your goddess shall grant you a reward."

"...Wh-What kind of, ah, reward mistress?"

"A special kind you'll be driven to keep no matter what." she smirked while reaching down to lift Nick's lower body up on her knees before she reached down to pinch and tweak his nipples. "Something that you will love, and love for all eternity, my little slut!"

His mind already clouded, Nick actually smiled at the thought of his mistress giving him a reward. "Please mistress, please tell me what my reward is! AH!" Nick moaned as she twisted and pulled his nipples harder than before.

"Oh no, I want your expression when you find out on your own. I'll give you a hint though, it's something you'll slowly notice over time." she smirked while rubbing her thumbs against the nipples making Nick groan as she began to speed up inside the male's ass with her hissing. "If I was some regular man, I would have cum already, I'll bet it felt good getting yourself stuffed over and over back there."

"Ah! Ah! Ah! N-No!" he moaned shaking his head with his dick feeling rock hard and already cumming on his stomach.

"Ah ah, no lying~" she teased before she stopped moving entirely and snapped her fingers. "Now you need to be punished."

Nick panted while feeling dread before hearing hissing and turned before seeing three snakes moving onto the bed. Nick whimpered as the snakes slithered on his body, one snake was going for his cock before wrapping itself around it and squeezing it, the other two went for his nipples and sank their fangs into them. "AHHH!"

"There we go, now if you want to cum before their venom makes your body too sensitive, you'll tell me the truth." She said as the snake squeezed the boy's cock, and watched his nipples becoming puffier.

"I...I...I….AH!" Nick exclaimed as his nipples pulsed from the venom.

"Well?"

"I LOVED IT! I LOVED HAVING MY ASS BEING STUFFED WITH COCKS OVER AND OVER AGAIN!" Nick exclaimed loudly. "Please mistress let me cum, please!"

"So you admit to being a lowly little slut with complete strangers?" She said with a teasing grin.

"Yes! I'm a slut, a dirty, filthy, cock loving slut! Please play with my tits mistress, they're burning up!" He pleaded to her.

"Hmmm, I don't know." She said while mockingly thinking with a sly grin on her lips. "Do you promise your body to me and to follow all my orders without question?"

"Yes! I promise I'll be your good little whore, and follow you wherever you go. JUST PLEASE LET ME CUM AND PLAY WITH MY TITS!" He cried out which almost sounded a little girly, not that he didn't even noticed.

Klauria smirked and snapped her fingers again, and the snake around Nick's cock uncoiled itself and slithered away. She leaned forward till she was almost touching his nose. "Good boy." She grabbed his puffy nipples and squeezed, which made him cry out even louder now that they were very sensitive. The snakes slithered off while she felt his sperm shoot up to her stomach and dick. "Ready for my dick now?"

"Yes, please mistress! Please fuck me more, fuck me like the little bitch I am!" Nick pleaded to her.

The goddess smirked and started to thrust her hips again, with more vigor than before. She watched Nick moan his head off as she grunted. "Good little bitch, take my cock in your tight little asshole." She said with a wicked smile as she continued to tease his puffy nipples.

Her whole room was filled with the moans and cries of pleasure from Nick, and could be heard outside the canopy as a few stars zoomed across the night sky.

"Get ready for your goddess' milk, mortal." Klauria said while thrusting even harder into his ass. After a few more thrusts, the goddess explodes into him once again, flooding his insides with her divine seed, and his cries echoed throughout the night sky.

"MISTRESS!"

Klauria held his hips as she watched his belly bloating even bigger than before, and saw his cock shooting his own sperm high into the air. After a minute or so, she finally stopped and pulled her cock out of his ass with a wet pop, and saw his ass close itself before any of her sperm could escape.

The bed posts that held Nick's wrists and ankles let them go, and allowed the boy to lay down on the bed, panting heavily and holding onto his bloated belly. He panted with a glazed expression in his eyes while the goddess smiled.

"Now then, my sperm will grant you the essence to heal and be invigorated like me, which is going to help you since we're not done." she pointed to her rigid cock. "When I'm done stuffing you, I'm going to have you attend a different college for some time."

Nick slowly nodded with a blissful smile plastered on his face. "Yes my mistress..."

"Along with a few 'changes'."

(Timeskip)

We find ourselves back over at another large university, one that seemed a bit more advanced in tech since so many students there had laptops. However, in one room away from any of the other rooms in the university, there were the sounds of soft moans and grunts heard inside the room, but thankfully not on the outside.

Inside the room was a young male student fucking what looked like a girl, but it wasn't really a girl. It was Nick who now had a rather feminine face with pink lipstick and green eyeshadow, he wore a white tank top shirt, hugging his slender build and blue short jeans reaching his ass cheeks.

Right now he was leaning over a table, as the student he was with, was thrusting his cock in and out of his ass.

"Ah, ah, ah, oh fuck, this is great." grunted the boy while digging into Nick's ass. "I didn't think you'd be one of those open girls, but damn am I lucky!"

"Come on, you can move faster than that, can't you?" Nick said over his shoulder while giving the boy a teasing grin.

The boy smirked and began thrusting faster and harder than before. Nick moaned as the boy roughly fucked his ass with more gusto.

Around two months ago, Nick was transferred to this university, under Klauria's orders to get in touch with his feminine side which he happily obeyed his mistress. And now here he is, being fucked in the ass like the little slut that he is right now.

"Ah! Fuck babe! I'm gonna blow any second!"

"Ah! Go ahead, I'm not gonna stop you."

With one final thrust, he exploded inside Nick's ass, causing him to moan in ecstasy. The boy held onto Nick's hips as he kept shooting his seed inside him, and Nick smiled happily to have cum in his ass again.

After a few minutes the boy pulled out with a sigh while Nick hummed.

"Not bad, you were pretty hard." Nick said while cleaning himself up.

'You're not too shabby yourself, hotstuff." The boy said while winking at him.

"I know." Nick said before capturing the boy in a kiss, which he returned. He moaned while feeling the boy rub his ass before he pulled away and moved to pull his jeans up.

"So, you gonna come to my party this sunday?"

"Sorry, but I have to study for that test coming up."

"Then, how about a date after that?" The boy asked.

Nick smiled and nodded. "I'd be delighted for that."

After that they quietly left the room, and went their separate ways before anyone could catch them. At least that's what the boy thought anyway, but Nick knew better than that. He knew his mistress shielded them from anyone going in the direction of the room they were in, and made sure no sounds were heard from the outside.

Even though he enjoys doing this with the men of this university, none of them could hold a candle stick to his mistress, who can easily put them all to shame.

Nick himself walked down the hall before he wound up bumping into a boy who looked like a total nerd who dropped his books and scrambled to try and pick them up.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see where I was going!" He said apologizing while picking his things up.

"It's alright, let me help you with that." Nick said while helping the boy pick up his items.

"Thanks, sorry for bumping into you, but I was just trying to get to class and didn't see where I was going." He said while sheepishly rubbing his head.

"It's fine, it happens." remarked Nick while looking at the boy and noticed a bathroom nearby before getting an idea. "Hey, why don't you spare some time?"

"Uh...um….sure, maybe?" He said shrugging his shoulder.

Nick smiled and grabbed his hand. "Let's go and hangout somewhere, and get to know one another."

"Uh, ok." He said while following Nick.

(Later)

"Ah! Ah! Oh god yes!" groaned the boy as he was getting his dick licked and sucked by Nick as he sat in a stall with Nick in between his legs.

"Someone's enjoying this a lot." teased Nick licking around the sides. "Are you a virgin?"

"S-Sadly yes." The boy said before moaning when Nick licked the tip of his cock.

Nick smiled before pulling away from the boy's cock, and pulled down his shorts and underwear, while exposing his ass at him. "Then why don't we fix that?"

"W-What?!" blushed the boy with wide eyes at the supple and firm looking ass.

"Go ahead, if you've never done it before, you can use this spot to take that cherry."Nick said while waving his ass at him.

The boy blushed heavily and gulped before grabbing Nick's hips and slowly pushing his cock in his ass. Nick and the boy moaned in unison as the boy's cock was being constricted by his insides. "Oh god, it's so tight, and warm."

"Mmm, your dick feels like it just got harder." hummed Nick before he felt something warm shoot inside with the boy groaning making him giggle. "I take it back."

"S-Sorry, but it feels….so good!" The boy said before he pulled himself out and began thrusting his hips inside Nick's ass.

"And your cock feels just as good as it tastes." Nick said while lightly moaning. 'But not as good as my mistress.'

As they continued to fuck, high in the sky in the clouds, was the goddess in question who smirked upon seeing her little slut being fucked by a young boy in the bathroom. "That's right mortal, embrace your new self, become what you were meant to be, a little cock loving slut."

Back down, the boy groaned while feeling the ass clench all around him to the point it felt like a snake. "Oh shit, it just got tighter all of a sudden!" He grunted.

"And you just got bigger all of a sudden." Nick giggled as the boy continued pounding his ass. Then a few minutes later, the boy reached his climax and explodes into Nick's ass.

Both Nick and the boy moaned together, as the boy's seed flooded Nick's insides and continued to coat the fleshy walls with his sperm.

After a second or so, the boy pulls back out and leans against the stall, while his cock gave a few small squirts. He panted while blown away with Nick chuckling.

"So, how's it feel to be a real man?"

"It was….amazing." The boy breathed out. Then he suddenly saw Nick capturing his lips in a kiss, while pinning him against the stall. Nick rolled his tongue inside the boy's mouth while running his fingers through his hair. The boy hesitantly returned the kiss, and began caressing Nick's ass cheeks. 'Oh man, this girl is amazing!'

After a minute of kissing, Nick and the boy were seen walking out of the bathroom, while the boy smiled at Nick. "That was great. You think we could, you know, do it again some other time?"

"I'll have to check my schedule and see what I can do." Nick said before giving him one last peck on the lips. "Until then, cutie."

The boy stared and watched Nick's ass sway side to side while popping a boner and remembered he still had class.

Nick continued on his merry way, while humming to himself and rubbing his belly which seemed a little plump. But it didn't matter, as long as he carries out his orders, his mistress promised to bring him back and give him another night of love, which he was looking forward to. But when he passed by a mirror in the halls he stopped and looked down behind him since his ass looked a bit more roundish and firmer than he remembered.

He placed his hand on his ass, and smirked. Giving his ass a little shake and smacking it. "With an ass like this, no one can resist it's charm." He giggled to himself. Then he continued on to his next class, hoping to get it over with so he can find someone else to bang his ass.

(Later)

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Oh yes! Give it to me!" moaned Nick who was currently getting his ass plowed by two of the football players behind the gym while he was wearing a tight thong that restricted his dick hard enough to keep it from being seen as the two cocks stuffed his ass and stretched it open.

The two football players were coming to the gym to shower after practice when they spotted Nick who looked in their direction and waved his ass at them and lured them behind the gym. Nick was on top of the first football player, while his friend was above him, being sandwiched by these two and having both their cocks stuffed in his ass, which was driving him wild.

"Fuck man, this is so gay!" grunted the player over Nick.

"But damn, this is so fucking good!" His friend beneath Nick said while playing with Nick's tits.

"Don't think of me as a guy, just think of me as a girl and nothing more you two." Nick said while caressing his ass cheeks. "A girl who doesn't mind if you fill her up with every drop in your balls~"

This made both football players thrust their cocks with more vigor, causing Nick to gasp loudly as his eyes were rolling to the back of his head, then both players exploded inside Nick, flooding his insides with their seed, and causing his belly to bloat a little.

"Oh yes! Give me all you got!"

Both players grunted as they continued filling up Nick's insides, their sperm was oozing out of Nick's stretched ass and spilling over the player beneath Nick. Eventually they finished their climax and pulled out of Nick, and his ass had closed trapping any sperm inside him. After cleaning themselves up, Nick bid them goodbye and watched them enter the gym for a shower.

"Ah, another fuck, another good day." He said to himself as he noticed the sun was beginning to set, meaning the school day was over and he knew what that meant. "I better freshen myself up, don't wanna look dirty or smell bad." Then he hurried his way back to his room to clean up and take a shower.

After an hour in the shower, Nick was seen in a nice, cutesy pink dress which had a frilly skirt, a shirt that hugged his slender frame and a bow in his hair. "There, I'd say this is perfect for tonight."

A knock was heard from his door, he quickly walked towards it and opened the door. Behind the door was his date for tonight, a young, strong looking jock who had a gray tank top on, blue torn jeans and shoes, and brown eyes with black hair that's combed back.

"Hey there baby, ready for the time of your life?" He said with a smirk.

"Of course Anthony, I'm all dressed and ready to go." Nick said while wrapping his arm around Anthony's arm.

They walked outside the building to his car, Anthony starts his car and drove off to take Nick on their date. "So, where're we heading?" Nick asked while leaning on his shoulder.

"I was thinking the movie theater to cat a little romantic comedy."

"Sounds like a plan."

A few minutes later Nick and Anthony were seen at the movie theater, from what they could tell, they were the only ones in the room as all the chairs around them were all empty. Anthony was leaning against his chair eating popcorn, while Nick had his head on Anthony's shoulder, sliding his hand against his chest.

Anthony used his other hand to stroke Nick's hip, earning him a moan from him.

"Wow, someone's eager." teased Nick.

Anthony grinned. "How could I not be, when I have someone as hot as you with me?" He grabbed Nick's chin and captured him into a kiss.

Nick moaned as he felt the jock's tongue colliding and playing with his tongue, as they kissed Nick got off his seat and straddled Anthony's lap, holding his face as they kissed. He felt Anthony's cock poking him through his pants, and pulled away with a smirk. "I see someone's happy." He said while gripping the jock's cock.

"After the movie, why don't we take this somewhere more private?" Anthony said as he stroked Nick's cheeks.

"Oh trust me, I already had that in mind."

After the movie was over, Anthony drove his car to a perfect spot at a cliff, away from the city and overlooking the many lights of the buildings, and the moon and stars over them. Nick was panting heavily as he felt Anthony's hands all over his ass cheeks, feeling his strong hands through his panties.

"You like that, don't you babe?" Anthony said while giving Nick's ass cheeks a squeeze.

"Ah, yes, yes Anthony, I love having your hands on my bubble butt." Nick moaned with his tongue hanging out, and a flustered face.

Anthony squeezed the ass more while leaning down to lick across Nick's neck making him jump.

Nick moaned when he felt the jock's tongue sliding across his neck, his hot breath was giving him goosebumps, and sending chills down his spine. He let out a shuddered breath when Anthony was sucking on his skin, giving him a love mark. Nick slithered his hand lower, till he could feel Anthony's cock, and grabbed it through his pants and rubbed his hand over the head.

Anthony smirked, he pulled one hand away from Nick's ass cheek, went for the zipper of his pants and pulled his cock out and lured Nick's hand to his now free cock. "Go on and give it a rub, this bad boy is eager to stuff you like a turkey."

Nick gave a toothy smile. "Believe me, I'd like nothing more than to have your big, fat cock in me." He told him while rubbing his hand on the head of the cock, feeling a little pre leaking. Nick kept rubbing his hand all over the cock, which caused Anthony to lightly thrust his hips in Nick's hand.

But before he could continue, Nick pulled his hand away from Anthony, which made him moan in disappointment when he saw Nick wagging his finger.

"I want it in me when you explode, big boy." He said with a teasing grin.

"Aw come on."

"That's what I want, or if you prefer, we can call this date off and you go home with blue balls."

With a determined look, Anthony pulled the bottom of Nick's panties, exposing the entrance to his ass, and rammed his cock in him, causing Nick to moan loudly. "As if I'd go home without a good fucking." Anthony said as he thrusts his hips into Nick's ass.

"Ah, yes, yes that's what I'm talking about!" Nick exclaimed as he followed Anthony's movement and pushed himself against the jock's cock. Wanting him to go deeper in his ass. "Really show me what you've got and tear my hole wide open."

"You asked for it." Anthony grabbed Nick's arms and pulled them back, as he continued thrusting his cock in his ass. The car rocked and creaked from their movement, the air was filled with their moans and the sound of Nick's pants.

Nick was smiling all the while having his ass being fucked by Anthony, he had the same vigor as his mistress, but lacked the size of her cock, and longed for his mistress's mammoth cock.

"How's that? That good enough for you?" Anthony said grunting loudly as he continued to plow into Nick's ass.

"Mmm, now that's more like it! Really get into it!" Nick said with a smile that could split his head in two.

As they continued fucking, Anthony could feel himself building up and knew he was close to his release. "You ready for some hot spunk, babe?" Anthony asked him.

"Yes! Shoot it in me, paint my insides till they're all covered with your hot, sticky cum!" Nick exclaimed.

After a few more thrusts, Anthony explodes inside Nick, he held his arms with all his might wanting to fill him up with his sperm, while Nick moaned loudly into the night sky.

"OH YEEEESSS!"

After a second or so, Anthony finished shooting his seed into Nick, and lets him go.

Nick was leaning on the dashboard, with a look of bliss plastered on his face, panting and hanging his tongue out like a dog. "That….was….amazing."

After getting themselves cleaned up Anthony drove them back to the university, as it was getting late and had school in the morning.

"Oh man, we gotta do that again soon babe."

Nick smiled while patting Anthony's head. "I'll hold you to that. Until then." He said right before giving him a quick kiss and closing his door. After that he went inside the shower to clean himself off, brushed his teeth and then went straight to bed for a good night's sleep.

It was around 3:30 in the morning, when Nick was groaning in his bed, his stomach was churning, his face was covered in sweat and had the look of discomfort on his face. He suddenly shot straight up, eyes wide open and placed his hand on his mouth. He gets out of bed and quickly heads for his bathroom, and starting throwing up in the toilet. He didn't know, but he suddenly felt really sick and nauseous.

Nick was hugging the toilet as he threw up, he stopped for a brief moment so he can breath. He was panting heavily and his face was drenched in sweat. "Wh-What's going on? Why am I throwing up…" He felt something coming back up his throat, and vomits in the toilet again.

And as he finally stopped puking, he pulls his head out of the toilet and leans against it. His breathing was shallow, his face was almost red and sweat drops were falling from his face. Then suddenly a flash of light appeared before him, forcing him to shield his eyes.

When the light died and he removed his hand from his eyes, a smile formed on his lips as he saw the familiar form of his beloved goddess, Klauria. "M-Mistress." He said feeling extremely happy to see her.

"Hello Nick, having some trouble sleeping I take it?" she smiled while sitting on a throne.

He weakly nodded.

She chuckled as she stood up and walked down her throne, and kneeled before him. She wiped his face off with a rag, and placed a hand on his belly. She smiled and patted him on the head. "I think I know why, my little mortal. Do you remember that reward I promised you?"

Nick nodded recalling the surprise reward his mistress would give him. She giggled and leans close to his ear and whispered something to him. When she finished telling him, his eyes were wider than plates, and had the look of awe, shock and surprise. "Y-You mean I'm…."

"Of course, honestly I thought your behind getting more firm was a sign." smiled the goddess reaching down to give it a squeeze.

"Ah!" He yelped when she squeezed his big, firm ass cheek.

"Now that you know what your reward is, I think it's time for us to leave this place, and return to our home." She said as she scooped him up in her arms and held him bridal style. She walks over to her throne and sat back down. "Because you'll need all the time in the world, for your labor." With that they were bathed in light and vanished without a trace.

(A few months later)

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" moaned Nick with his tongue hanging out while his arms were held over his head by rope with his legs spread as he was being bounced on Klauria's cock while she gripped his thighs.

"You like that don't you, you little slut? You've longed for your goddess' cock didn't you?" Klauria said with a smirk as she continued to ram her cock in Nick's ass.

"Yes, yes my mistress! All those men who fucked me were nothing compared to you, you're the only person I'd wanna be with for eternity!" Nick exclaimed with a blissful smile.

Klauria smiled, she turned his head and captured him in a kiss, which he eagerly returned, and rubbed a hand on his massive belly, with the belly button popped out. She wrestled her tongue with his while he felt his ass stretch out with each thrust.

Nick moaned loudly as his mistress rammed her cock in his ass, and felt a tingling sensation in his cock. He broke the kiss and gasped loudly. "Ah, m-my mistress, I...I think I'm gonna cum again!"

She smirked and grabbed his cock and begin to pump it. "Then go ahead my little mortal, don't hold back and cum for your mistress." She said hotly in his ear as she squeezed his cock.

Nick gasped when he saw a cock stretching all the way to his face, and rams itself in his mouth. This happens to be Klauria's second cock, which can stretch out and move like a snake.

"Come on, if you cum then you better get ready for my own."

Nick was moaning around the cock, and bobbed his head back and forth with vigor, eager to taste his mistress's cum. It stretched his mouth open like the one in his ass with Klauria laughing. Then a few seconds later, Nick felt a wave of his mistress's cum pouring into his mouth, while his own cock exploded, shooting ropes of sperm in the air.

Klauria smirked as she heard Nick gulping down her sperm. "That's it mortal, drink your goddess's nectar. You can't possibly survive without it."

Nick moaned while licking the cock head eagerly with the cock in his ass hitting his prostate making him jump and made his cock spurt more of his sperm out on the floor making Klaura shake her head.

"After I flood your snug little asshole, I'll have to make you clean this mess up you little bitch."

"Sorry my mistress." Nick said after she pulled her second cock out of his mouth. He yelped when she squeezed his balls and thrusts even harder and faster than earlier.

"You should be sorry for making a mess, but since you're due I'll be a little lenient, for now." She said and rubbed his bloated belly, and teasing the outie belly button.

Nick was gasping loudly as his cock was flopping wildly and hitting his bloated belly, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, and his tongue swinging back and forth out of his mouth. He felt his dick keep twitching before his sperm stopped shooting out before he felt a bigger pressure under it making him hiss in pain. "M-Mistress!"

"Oh? What's wrong my little slut?"

"I….I think it's time!" He hissed as the pain was intensifying.

This made her smile even wider. "Finally, the time has come for the birth of your labor, my little mortal." her hand glowed before she gripped his balls before he felt a tingling sensation and groaned before looking down and saw his dick begin to slowly grow and expand. "This should make things easier."

Nick moaned loudly as his cock continued to grow and expand from the base, the bulge was seen traveling from the base and going through his cock, as clear fluids were spraying out from the head. Nick groaned in a mix of pain and pleasure, as the bulge reached the head of his cock, causing it to expand.

"Yes my mortal, push." Klauria said in a hushed voice with joy in her eyes,

Nick grunts loudly as the tip of the cock stretched wide, then something was coming out of his cock as the boy cried out loudly, the cock shot out a young baby! Said baby cried out and was quickly caught by a cobra who set it down with Nick gritting his teeth as he felt another bulge rise up.

This was his reward, after swearing his loyalty to Klauria months ago, his reward would be bearing the children of his mistress, and being their mother.

Klauria smiled with pride and happiness, as the mortal grunts loudly and gave birth to another child. She rubbed his pregnant belly and kissed his cheek, as she saw the cobra carrying her children to a cleaning pool, to wash of the fluids. "You've done well my mortal. You've given new life, and shall continue giving new life for eternity." She said while hugging his body closer to her.

Nick looked exhausted and panted with his body looking limp before feeling the cock in his ass twitch.

"But first, to flood you to the brim~"

Nick looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Please my mistress….give me more of your children...I want to be their mother and your lover for all time!" He said with extreme happiness. He felt really happy to have the honor of giving birth to his mistress's children, and would rather forsake the life of the human world and stay with his mistress and his children till the end of time.

"Good bitch." she smirked before burying her dick all the way in making him howl with wide eyes before feeling her seed pump into his ass again with a hum. "I'll use your body to spawn more children over and over, then when they grow older they can use you to learn how much of a slut you truly are."

Nick couldn't respond to her, as his mind was now completely mush, and his face having the look of bliss. "I'm so….happy!"

Klauria grinned while licking her lips. "Then you'll be like that for a long LONG time, we're just getting started."

(A thousand years later)

Many years have past since that day, while life on earth continued to prosper, life in the heavens however was completely different. In a grand hall, a large number of people were seen gathering around. Many of them were other deities from around the world, and alongside them were mortals ranging from male and female mortals, wearing collars around their necks.

Over at one corner showed Klauria herself speaking to a man with the body of a jackal wearing gold jewelry.

"And so I told this mortal, if you dare to call me a mutt once more your children will suffer, and that's how I came to make them suffer without my seed." he chuckled while sipping from a chalice as two tanned females stood next to him with swollen bellies and rubbing against him. "They've already given birth four times, and they're eager to keep going, isn't that right you two?"

"Yes master." The two women said in unison as they continued rubbing him and caressing his balls.

The jackal god chuckled and turns back to Klauria, who was stroking Nick's pregnant belly and keeping him close to her. "I take it you've already broken him, eh Klauria?"

"Not broken, more like shown him what it's like to be a proper little slut, isn't that right?" she smirked while using her other hand to rub his anus directly making him moan.

"Yes my mistress, I love being your little slut!" Nick moaned happily from having his mistress playing with his anus.

Klauria chuckled and turned to her fellow god. "You see Anubis? He already loves his new life, after showing him his place."

Anubis chuckled. "I can tell by the looks of it. If he really is a little slut, then perhaps my sons would like to have some fun with him."

"Hmm, well it has been a while since I had him ravaged by a beast in front of my own eyes. How old have they gotten? I lost track of time."

"About 2 or 9.000 years, give or take a few millennia." Anubis answered.

"I'll consider your offer Anubis." She said while giving him a smile.

"Just make sure to keep an eye on Zeus, if he gets the chance he'll pound your servant until he can't stand anymore. He's already been trying to hit on Hel."

Klauria narrowed her eyes and brought Nick closer to her being. "Oh I'll be sure to keep my slut, very close to me, since he won't leave my sight won't you my little slut?"

"Never mistress." Nick said while shaking his head.

With that they bid their goodbye to Anubis, and made their way to another spot for some privacy.

"Well well well, look who decided to show up?" came a gruff voice which belonged to a tanned man with brown fur on his arms, head, and with bull legs and horns as he had two petite males beside him in what looked like metal thongs.

Klauria narrowed her eyes as the other god walked over to her. "What is it now, Taurus?"

"Come now, don't be like that Klauria, I'm just surprised to see that you've finally decided to show up after all these years. And with a little mortal with you as well." Taurus said while eyeing Nick with a hungry look in his eyes. "You hardly ever bring one to these kinds of gatherings, what's the occasion?"

"Oh, just thought I'd show everyone that I finally found myself a slut, worthy of being mine." She said with her nose in the air and inwardly scowling at the presence of Taurus.

"That so? Then perhaps you won't mind if I try him out myself." He said while reaching out for Nick, who hid behind his mistress.

"I wouldn't." frowned Klauria with her staff glowing as the snake hissed and lashed out before grabbing Taurus' wrist. "He is MINE, not yours, so don't go getting grabby."

Taurus quickly pulls his hands away from the snakes, and sees the angry scowl on Klauria's face. He scoffs and decided to leave, while ording his mortal servants to follow.

Klauria grunts. "I know I enjoy you being ravaged by beasts, but Taurus is the last beast I'd EVER let near you." She said while gently rubbing Nick's head as he snuggles close to her. "Come my little mortal, I grow weary of this place."

"Yes my mistress." Nick said while following Klauria. "The children are probably getting fussy."

"Yes, best not keep them waiting. After all it is a mother's duty to tend to their children's needs." Klauria said with a feral grin.

With that they found the portal that brought them to the temple, walked through it and the portal closed itself. Life seemed to be even better, now that Nick has learned to be a good little slut to his goddess, and he wouldn't want it any other way.


	25. Chapter 25

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 25

What if Tiamat appeared in the Overlord world and fought against Ainz and the guild?

Series: Overlord and Fate Stay

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-In an unknown house in the middle of the New World-

In the basement of a dark mansion near the side of a large lake that connected to the sea, we find a few skinny prisoners of different races and genders hanging on the walls in chains as strange symbols were everywhere and were made from still fresh blood. They either groaned or looked helpless with one trying to tug on the chains.

In the center of the room, a large circle with several magical and archaic words and letters on the edges and within a twenty five sided star, was a orange robed figure with long dark hands made of human flesh and wearing a mask of a lizardman on its face. In their hands was a large book with a skull on the front cover with a long black and red scepter floated around them.

"Ugh…" groaned one of the lizardmen hanging from the ceiling. "Damn...human…"

"Be quiet beast, you should be thrilled for what will soon arise." The figure said in a low masculine voice.

"You...are nuts…." Spoke a knight while on the wall. "The church...and kingdoms...will not stand by…."

"Let them come." He spoke coldly. "Once my ritual is complete I shall have enough power to rule this world as the new god of destruction."

"You...will….fail." groaned a woman.

"You…" groaned a man with a missing arm. "Will never….summon the Demon gods…."

The figure chuckled darkly. "Oh I will, and I will use your souls to do so! So says Drak'lka! The Demon Summoner!"

The prisoners groaned while the man opened up the book.

"Kyakat-triakukavzatr!" He chanted while the prisoners started to deteriorate and lose lots of blood as said liquid oozed to the circle.

But outside the mansion, a massive red and black portal started to form before it suddenly exploded and sent a wave of energy all over the world. This shook the area with the man speaking louder and faster.

"Katayakyt-raeakay kalokayakza kitzaxalik-lllakiza!" He chanted while the circle started to glow a bright blue color as black sludge began to ooze out of the floor. "Tazkaata-rrakzaikyawaka!"

The sludge began to rise up and gather together above the man.

"Yes! Come forth the great Demon Gods!"

But that was when something went terribly wrong.

A figure rose from the muck as a woman with long silver hair with two braids on both sides of her head with a blue tassel at the ends of each, pure white skin with a blue five pointed tattoo near her stomach and near her covered crotch, which had a dark blue crotch guard along with two blackish blue muck with gold chains that covered the legs like stockings, a dark blue top that covered her shoulders, the sides of her F cup breasts along with the nipples, neck and hands as her arms were in a choking position with smaller chains keeping them in place. Her eyes were pure pink with a star like gleam to them and on each side of her head was a pair of dark green horns with gold scales on the sides as they curved down once before doing it again to make a double crescent design which reached to her waist as the base of each horn had gold crystals as her long dark blue tail swished from side to side. She looked around as her clothing changed from a dark blue to a blackish color as her top, the braids of her hair, the undersides of her hair, her tattoo, and the sides of her gold scales turned red as the chains also turned black as night. The choke hold grip slowly broke away as her arms became free along with her legs.

"What the? What are you? Are you one of the Demon Gods?"

The figure looked at that man before saying. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The man was confused while the woman looked around without stopping.

"Aaaaaa!" It cried out before the horns began to grow and grow until it went behind her as the lower part of the horns started to change into wings, which caused her to float above the ever rising muck. "Aaaaaaaa!"

The bodies on the walls and ceiling slowly began to get covered in the sludge as their bodies began to distort and changed into blackened monsters with two tiny tentacles and four spider like legs near the head with said head being composed of a large mouth that was slanted sideways.

And as for the robed figure, he didn't notice that his skin was becoming obsidian black or that the figure was getting bigger and bigger.

"Who are you!?"

CRASH!

The mansion began to break apart as the screen started to blacken.

(Elsewhere)

-Great Tomb of Nazarick-

Ainz was walking down the hall while feeling utterly, hopeless, absolutely…

Bored to death.

Not literal death since he is a Lich but bored mentally. This was because well….there are SO many low leveled beings in this world and not enough level one hundred beings to have a fighting chance with. This and having nothing better to do made him very bored!

It also didn't help that he had time to think to himself and mull about his former life. Yes while it wasn't the best and he nearly got killed a few times, he still felt like he needed some excitement.

And fast.

'Maybe I should go on vacation?' He thought to himself before seeing Albedo running towards him.

"Ainz-sama! Call the Floor Guardians! Now!"

"Why? What's going on Albedo?"

"There is a being trying to destroy our forces!"

"Is it a human?"

"NO!" She cried out. "IT'S WORSE THAN A BATTALION OF LOWER SPECIES!"

"Well what are you waiting for? Explain."

She nodded quickly. "A report from a lizard man village just came in, something came and destroyed them." She then pulled out a parchment from her chest cleavage. "And this is the only survivor's account before he died."

Ainz took the paper and read it only to see the words, ' _Monsters from the sludge! Oh gods! The monster is the end!_ ' near the end of the report. "Has Cocytus heard of this yet?"

"I was about to gather the other Floor Guardians but I need to warn you Ainz-sama first. Now summon them please!"

He raised an 'eyebrow' at this before turning. "Very well, I shall gather them and see what's going on." he held his hand out. "Floor Guardians, come to my throne room at once, do not make me wait."

(A few seconds later)

-Throne room-

Ainz sat on his throne while his Floor Guardians were in his presence while he made sure to activate a magic that can allow him to see the world. "Albedo, tell me where this lizardman's village was exactly?"

"Yes Ainz-sama." She bowed. "He was from the center of the continent, a few miles away from the local coastline."

"Ok." he zoomed in on the vague area. "Any particular landmarks or geographical signs?"

"There was a large mountain near the village, one shaped like a dragon."

Shalltear looked confused about the whole thing before Ainz zoomed in on a certain location.

Which was now covered in a massive lake of black sludge that extended all the way to the sea as a large figure was standing in the middle of it.

"Hmm? What's this?" he zoomed in towards the figure.

The figure came into view as it was a very large draconian woman with a femme fatale body, and it was being accompanied by strange flying creature with purple bodies, large wings, positioned in the shape of a insect, and had only a largemouth in the center of its body, all around it as the muck was starting to spread into other places, including towns and cities.

"Aaaaaaaaaa!" She cried out while 'floating' over the muck and right towards the direction of the tomb itself.

"Lord Ainz, what is it?" asked Demiurge.

"It would an unknown and dangerous being has appeared." he replied before standing up. "Everyone, I don't know who or what this woman is, but what I do know is that their course is to the tomb itself, and it seems to have great power to suddenly show up like this or one of you would have told me already."

"Ainz-sama." Albedo said with a slight gulp. "Should we attempt to reason with it? As long as it's not trying to take you it might be a valuable ally for us."

"If it did then why hasn't it tried to send a message?" Spoke Demiurge.

"He's right, it attacked the lizardmen without hesitation and warning." spoke Cocytus with a frown. "To do so without mercy shows it can't be reasoned with."

"That's not true." spoke Ainz. "Any sentient being can be reasoned, it's merely their choice to do so or not. The fact it did that means it doesn't care for menial lives and may wish to do what I want, to claim the world as its own."

Shalltear looked at the screen before seeing a human village in the path of the being. "Ainz-sama, can you zoom in on that for a second?"

He did so and saw the ooze absorbing a woman before she suddenly started to convert into one of the winged monsters from earlier.

"Aaaaaaa!" The giant woman cried out while the ooze kept on converting people, the young and old, into either monsters or blacken versions of themselves.

"With each new person she touches adds one more to her growing army."

"It's not just people." Said Aura. "But wildlife too, and nature itself is becoming warped."

"W-What should we do Ainz-sama?" asked Mare nervously.

He stood silent for a while before saying. "Ready the forces, prepare a counter strike against this being. We shall bring her to her knees before sending her into oblivion."

"Ainz-sama, I know this is out of line, but….I have an objection." spoke Albedo.

"Huh? What?" He said in surprise.

"I...believe you….should not lead." she spoke making the others turn to her in shock.

"Albedo, as Ainz-sama's second in command, that sounds like an extreme insult to his rule." frowned Shalltear.

"I have good reason! I….I don't want him to perish." she spoke looking down with Demiurge adjusting his glasses.

"Albedo, while I can sympathize with you, none in this world can match Ainz-sama, no matter they be creature or god."

"Look at that!" she snapped pointing at the map. "I know Ainz-sama more than anyone that he is the most powerful being in all of creation! But that...thing! That thing is something else, just looking at it is giving me a dark and foreboding feeling. Don't even try to pretend it's not affecting any of you."

The Floor Guardians stayed silent at that before a knight and a mage on the screen started to come out of the sludge.

"Perish mortals!" The mage laughed. "For none shall defy the will of Tiamat! The goddess of creation and the bringer of the sea!"

"Aaaaaaaa!" The now named Tiamat cried out as Ainz started to recall that name from his past, one that even he would find shocking.

"Tiamat?" Spoke Aura. "What's a Tiamat?"

"An ancient goddess of salt water and life itself." Spoke Ainz. "One that came before the formation of life and of the earth. Her powers came from the sea and in the past she waged war against her children, the gods, in which the head of the rebeling deities split her in half making the heavens and the earth. She is also known as the dragon mother of the sea due to her depiction as a serpent."

"My word." spoke Shalltear. "Have you met this beast in person?"

"No." He shook his head. "Only in a creation legend with the other Supreme Ones, but she is older than humanity itself. A being that loves her children but will create life in her image. To her, anything she didn't create is like a disease to be purged." he replied while inwardly shaking in fear. 'Oh god! Being all powerful was one thing, but how in the world did a real goddess like her end up here?!'

"Aaaaaaaa!" Tiamat cried out while the ooze started to move faster and faster.

"Ainz-sama." Albedo gulped. "Let me lead the charge."

"No." he spoke without thinking.

"Huh?! But Ainz-sama, you can't just fight in the front lines! What if you get turned into those lower beings?!"

"Albedo, do you truly think I would allow that?"

"But-"

Ainz waved his hand. "Just get all your armor and weapons together and make sure you are ready to challenge a deity. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Ainz-sama." They all said with a bow.

"Dismissed." He said while looking at the orb and kept an eye on the figure. 'Why couldn't it be a hoard of killer bunnies?!'

(Later)

Every Floor Guardian and NPC were getting ready for battle while Albedo kept an eye on the map.

'This being is….is much more than I can handle.' She thought while seeing more ooze converting the people and races into monstrosities of nature. 'If she really is that much of a powerful being, could she be an equal to Ainz-sama? Or even more?'

"Aaaaaaaaa!" The figure cried out while 'floating' towards the tombs, only stopping when it hit a large mountain range. "Aaaaa?"

"Albedo, how is she?" asked Ainz walking into the room.

"She stopped." She said while putting her helmet on. "Right near a mountain range."

"Good, that'll give us more time for me to erect a barrier over the tomb. Anything to push her back from overrunning it will give us a chance to crush her and her army."

"Aaaaaa!" Tiamat cried out before suddenly getting bigger and bigger as she stomped on the mountains until it was a flat plain as the ooze started to cover it like water on the seashore. "Aaaaaaa!"

"Oh no, she...she crushed the mountains!"

Ainz looked at the damages before walking out. "I better prepare the barriers quickly, don't lose sight of her Albedo." 'AHHHHH!'

"This being is something that will push us to our limits." spoke Cocytus sharpening his weapons.

"Agreed." Spoke Pandora's Actor. "But I shall be the one to combat this threat for Ainz-sama!"

Shalltear shook her head while putting the last of her armor on. "Still, I wonder what a goddess blood tastes like."

"If we manage to bring her body back, I can look her corpse over. Perhaps it can be of great use." spoke Demiurge.

"Or it might explode." Said Aura. "Hopefully not that one."

"I-I hope it doesn't turn us into...monsters." Mare stuttered nervously.

'I will do whatever I can to ensure Ainz-sama is safe and sound.' thought Albedo.

(With Ainz)

At this point, he was trying to get a massive barrier erected so the tomb wouldn't be destroyed. All the while getting nervous since this being was stronger than him and had an army that could affect any organism in its path, so he's having a panic attack at the prospect of the dead getting turned into these...things.

'Oh man oh man oh man! I didn't think I'd be fighting something like this! I thought I'd be the only OP person around! Now all of us might get turned into mud people and be mindless servants!' He thought in terror. 'Ok think! What did the Mesopotamian gods do to kill her again….shit! We don't HAVE any world destroying spells or items!'

"Lord Ainz."

He turned. "What is it?"

"Everyone is suited and awaiting your command." bowed Sebas Tian.

"I see." He spoke. "Make sure that everyone is ready to use their full power on a moments notice. This being we face is above the Supreme Ones so be prepared."

"Yes Lord Ainz." he nodded before turning and walked away.

The Lich looked into the distance while feeling a massive pressure in the air that began warping the area around the tomb. 'She's almost here.'

(A few minutes later)

Ainz stood outside with the guardians and all the NPCs with all of them ready and waiting.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited still.

The air was still as the sun began to set in the horizon.

'Where is she? She should have already been here by now.' Ainz thought before one of the NCP's saw the black ooze moving towards the tomb.

"Aaaaaaaaaa! Aaaaaaa! Aaaaa!" Tiamat called out while the winged and non winged monsters came towards the tomb in the millions.

"Everyone! Stand your ground." ordered Ainz.

They all nodded as the ooze went towards the tomb and got repelled by a barrier as the monsters and corrupted races of this world started to look for weak points in the barrier.

"Aaaaaa!" Tiamat cried out while using her fists on the barrier, making it crack with each blow.

"You will not claim dominion over this tomb, or this world! All of you! Attack!"

And so the Floor Guardians and NPS attacked the monsters with their best abilities and powers as said monsters began to wither and become sludge in the sea of ooze. They roared out and tried hitting the barrier, but Ainz held his finger out before firing a huge fireball out that burned several of them.

As for Tiamat herself, she was still punching the barrier as more monsters began to form from the ooze and tried to attack from the air, only to get shot down by CZ2128's sniper rifle.

"Target eliminated." She said while firing more bullets at the monsters.

"Vermilion Nova!" Shalltear held out her hand before a column of flames burst out against the muck.

The muck bubbled and oozed as it started to look like lava as the monsters kept on trying to break through the barrier.

"This is getting us nowhere!" She cursed as she tried again. "Vermilion Nova!"

"Aaaaaaaaaa!" Tiamat cried out while punching the barrier again, only to stop suddenly and raised her foot up. "Aaaaa!"

"Chain Dragon Lightning!" called Ainz holding his hand out before a bolt of lightning flew out in the shape of a dragon towards her. 'I can't let her try anything!'

The magic hit her directly before she stumbled back slightly as her foot was slightly burnt. "Aaaaaaaa!? AAAA!"

"Good one my lord!" spoke Demiurge before raising a hand up as a seal appeared. "Meteor Fall!"

That was when medeors started to rain down from the sky and caused some of the monsters to be destroyed or vaporised.

Tiamat growled before the sludge started to move over her body and towards her wings, slowly starting to form into giant fists in the shape of dragons, as she started to punch the barrier with ten times the force as the previous attacks.

CRACK!

CRACK!

CRACK!

"AAAAAAA!"

"Smite Frost Burn!" called Cocytus before a chilling wind was sent out and hit her.

FREEZE!

And caused the woman to be frozen solid.

'So she can be frozen?' thought Ainz while seeing the muck still trying to overflow the barrier.

Crack….crack...crack….

The body started to show signs of cracking as a dark aura started to emit from the being and caused the very world to feel the power of a being from the void. One of despair, loneliness, and total destruction.

That caused the guardians to feel it which made them stop momentarily.

"What the?" Aura muttered while Victim started to shake in fear.

Crack…..crack…..CRACK!

The ice started to explode from the body as it started to change from a woman to a massive dragon the size of an entire continent, or even more, with large clawed front legs, two tendrilled back legs with red lines going down them, a long tail that swished and destroyed the surrounding mountains, a pair of long feathered wings with red tips and the size of an entire kingdom, a massive Z cup chest under the neck, with the face being that of a woman with a jaw line going all the way down her neck, sharp teeth, long curved horns that went all the way to the back of its body, long hair that went down the face and back towards its spine, and a pair of bloodshot red eyes that looked otherworldly in nature.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAA!** "

All of the guardians and NPCs looked at it in shock and felt fear, with Ainz though….

'SWEET MOTHER OF KAMI ABOVE!' he thought freaking out. 'THAT'S UNFAIR!'

The monsters around her slowly began to bow to the now dragonic Tiamat as it started to rise up and landed on the barrier.

SHATTER!

And broke it like it was nothing.

" **AAAAAAAAA!** " She cried out as the muck and monsters flooded the tombs like a plague.

"Ainz-sama!" cried out Albedo while they rushed to stop the muck and monsters. "What should we do!?"

"I….I…" he said in a shaky voice before steeling himself. "We retreat into the tombs, call all undead and inorganic beings to the front lines to defend the outer walls and dungeons!"

"Yes Lord Ainz!" called Sebas Tian while Ainz himself was feeling like an ant staring up at Tiamat.

" **AAAAAAAA!** " she cried out while the muck started to convert the unfortunate NPC's into monsters or corrupted beings.

"S-Stay back!" cried out Mare forming a barrier around him and his sister who swung her whip and cut several of them in half while Albedo flew around hacking several away with her axe.

"You will not harm MY Ainz-sama!" she yelled while the monsters swarm kept on coming. 'Ainz-sama! Save us from this….monster!'

" **AAAAAAA!** " Tiamat cried out while Ainz tried to think of a idea to stop this being before it destroys his forces and himself.

'Ok she's a goddess that can adapt to anything we throw at her….wait. I have two possible spells for this but they're super tier. Ugh, as long as I can stop this being, I will endure the backlash!' he thought while seeing some of the muck get close to Shalltear.

"Vermilion Nova!" She cried out while the muck began to rush towards her legs.

Only for a Skeleton Knight that Ainz summoned to grab her and threw her to higher ground.

"Ayi!" She cried out while getting grabbed by Sebas.

"You nearly let your guard down."

She huffed slightly as Ainz started to get ready for one of his spells.

"Move far away! I'm about to finish this deity in one move!"

" **AAAAAAAA!** " Tiamat cried out while stomping towards the tomb.

"Hear me now beast! I am the great leader of this tomb and world! I claim it as my own! Those who trample upon my will shall be destroyed without mercy! May you know peace, for this is where your time comes to an end!" He called out while magic circles appeared all over him and the being.

" **AAAAAAAAAA!** "

"Ainz-sama! What are you doing?" called out Demiurge.

"Using my best spells in conjunction." He said as one of his rings started to glow. "Super tier magic: Fall Down! Super tier magic: Wish Upon A Star!"

The magic circles began to glow as a massive pillar of blue energy appeared along with several gold seals around the inside.

" **AAAAAAA?!** "

"Shooting Star, grant my wish! Destroy her and send her to the depths in which she came!" Ainz yelled while the ring glowed and caused the pillar of fire to turn a bright gold color as Tiamat began to burn along with the sea of muck.

" **AAAAAAAAA!** " She cried out as the area began to become a smoking crater. " **AAAA! AAAA! AAAAAAA!** "

The guardians and remaining NPCs braced themselves due to the huge shockwave while Tiamat tried reaching towards Ainz.

" **AAAAAAAAA!** " She cried out as her body started to turn into a crisp while the monsters and corrupted beings started to slowly ooze back into the muck.

BOOOOOOM!

The aftershock rocked the tombs as all life outside it was obliterated all except for the now normal form of Tiamat, who was starting to glow a gold color and flaked small particles of light.

"Aaaa...aaaa….aaa…." she gasped out while falling down towards Ainz, her form starting to disappear along with her legs and horns, as she crashed down on the stone floor. "Aaaaa….aaaa..."

"You were a worthy opponent." he spoke to her. "I don't know why you chose not to speak, but I do know you will not be forgotten in this world. I swear on my name and leader of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, that you will be known as my most strongest foe."

"Aaaaaa…." she gasped out while her arms started to disappear. "Aaaa…..h-humans…"

"Eh?"

"Why….was I…...forsaken…." she said before her form vanished into a cloud of gold particles that disappeared as well.

He looked at her form before looking at the sky. "Because humans choose to forget those they fear or can't comprehend." he then turned to see his forces walking towards him, tired and looking very sweaty. "Status report."

"The tomb managed to receive minor damage, but nearly half the NPC's were converted."

"And they have been experimented?"

"Yes." bowed Albedo.

Ainz nodded before saying. "During the final moments of Tiamat's death I heard her voice and found out her motives for attacking us."

"And that would be?" spoke a tired Shalltear.

"Fear and want." he spoke. "She viewed all life besides her own as alien, like our kind in the face of humanity. Yet she also wanted to regain her purpose in existence, to be the creator of the ecosystem."

"And she wanted to attack us because….she wanted to be a creator?"

"No, she just wanted to be revered and belong in the cycle of life and death. She is what you call a lost being in search for her place in the world." Ainz concluded. "And as such, we should honor her not as a monster, but a kindred soul. For this is what we stand for, to belong in a world that is ruled by the blind and weak humans that persecute our kind for their fear and need to be better than the rest of creation."

"But Ainz-sama, she was close to destroying not just the tomb but you as well." spoke Albedo.

"Yet would you, in her place, do the same to something foreign to you?" He turned to them all. "Would you all try and destroy what you fear? That my fellow Floor Guardians is what makes Tiamat a tragedy. But know this, as long as I, Ainz Ooal Gown, stand on top of this new world, I shall bring together the races of 'aliens' that lie across the world and bring them under a single banner so that history will never repeat itself as it did with Tiamat. From this day on, she will be not a foe that nearly eradicated us all, but a member of our cause. That is my decree!"

Everyone there were stunned before Pandora's Actor started clapping loudly.

"Yes! That is the correct way Ainz-sama! To glorify a kindred soul such as her! Oh Ainz-sama is the pinnacle of benevolence and mercy!"

"Only a true being could say such strong words of wisdom." spoke Shalltear.

"Ainz-sama." Albedo smiled while blushing madly. "Your words have soothes my soul but ohh, increased the wounds to my heart."

'Crap, now I have a very unstable Albedo.' He thought before walking away. "Now, attend to the reconstruction. And if any of you find anymore black sludge, bottle it up and bring it to me."

"Why?" Spoke a tired Mare.

"So I can create a weapon to commemorate this day and our new deceased member." he spoke before rubbing his chin. "Actually, Cocytus, try and get a statue erected for her as well."

"As you command Ainz-sama." He said with a bow.

'I'm just glad we survived without me freaking out, I thought I was gonna die for good!' He thought while feeling like this wasn't a normal occurrence. 'But how did she come here? And why this world exactly?'

As the camera zoomed away, we find a large red and black portal circling the moon for a few minutes before vanishing in a bust of bright light that obscured the screen as the words ' _Soahc_ ' appeared on the white background.


	26. Chapter 26

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 26

A man ends up meeting two monsters, from the bed and closet.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I...just don't know what to do doctor." Said a blonde, blue eyed teen boy with a muscular build, and a handsome face. "The nightmares have been getting worse."

"Is that so, Regent?"

"Doc, what should I do?"

"We've tried everything, I guess the only thing left is for you to try and handle this yourself."

"Are you crazy?! I can't do that! I feel like I'm gonna go nuts at this rate!"

"The only thing left would be hard liquor, but I wouldn't recommend that."

Regent sighed. "Are you sure doc, you really think this is the only way?"

"Oh come-on Regent, I've been your personal doctor for 10 years, and eventually we finally find a solution. Trust me, I believe in you."

"...if you say so...I'll try."

"Look, if it doesn't work, give my office a call tomorrow and I might have some pain killers that work for people looking for small naps, that might help, but only temporarily."

"Thanks doc, I'll try for you."

"That's the spirit." Then the doctor handed Regent a lollipop.

Regent smiled, rolled his eyes and took the piece of candy.

Later that night...

Regent got home and started taking his clothes off. He was now butt naked as he crawled into his bedsheets. "I can do this...I can do this!" He then closed his eyes and slept. 'Just try to push them away with sheer force of will.'

We now look into his mind. He was walking down a hallway until suddenly a little girl appeared, blackness filling her eyes, bleeding a blue liquid as she extended her jaws!

'You're not real!' Regent shouted in his dreams. 'You're not real!'

The girl screeched at him as she took a step closer! She raised a super long claw hand as she attempted to swipe! Regent awoke, in a cold sweat.

'Dammit! I guess I'll have to take the doc's meds just in-' That's when he heard scratching under his bed, and his closet flying open. 'Are you kidding me!? I'm already paralyzed with fear, now people have broken in?' He slowly glanced over at the closet and could see something slowly stepping out. He tried yelling, but the only thing that could come out was a wheeze. That's when something emerged from the closet. 'WHAT IN THE WORLD!?' He screeched in his head.

"We'll well well." Said the monster in his closet. "What do we have here?" She had 3 black orb eyes, red scales, 4 arms, raptor legs, dark blue underbelly, flat chest but a nice round and firm ass. A harpoon like-frog tongue that she just let hangout and finally a spiky tail.

'M-M-M-M-Monster!'

"A teen's bedroom? Oooh, I'm gonna be full."

That's when a pair of claws emerged from under bed.

"What!?" Said the monster. 'Oh great, the bed tribe is here.'

The monster crawling out from under the bed had blonde fur, grasshopper legs, a single red eye, a rotating jaw around her mouth, gorilla arms and a 3rd hand at the end of her tail, she also had a flat ass but big bouncing breasts that contrasted the closet monster. "Finally, out of...come-on, really? You closet tribe members really need to stop stealing our prey."

"Get out of here Lil! I saw him 1st!"

"No way Tabitha! I'm hungry and I'm going to eat him!"

'What the shit!?' thought the man who started sweating nervously. 'They can talk and have names?!'

"You remember the rule, first come first serve."

"I am well aware, but we somehow keep on running into each other and I've had it! I'm gonna kick your ass, then savor this poor guy's body as your twitching body watches, Tabitha!"

"Bring it on bitch!"

They started punching each other as Regent looked in horror.

'Dammit! I can't move! Maybe...if I can conquer the 3 nightmares I've been having...I can do this! I...just gotta make sure I don't run!' he thought while the closet monster bit down on the bed monster's arm.

"Ow! Quit it pancake!" Lil then backhanded Tabitha!

"You quit it, empty trunk!"

Meanwhile in Regent's head...

'Hey little girl, wanna eat me? Come get me!' His dream self then pee'd himself.

'Ewww!' The little girl shouted before running away.

'*gasp* I faced one fear! Time for the other 2!' He then transported himself to another dream. 'Okay man...endure, your girlfriend cheated on you with that good for nothing Paul! No matter how much it hurts, watch it! Watch it!' He said, watching an asshole fuck his ex's asshole.

'Oh fuck me! Fuck me harder!'

He wiped the tears away.

'Hey Reject! Watch how I turn your girl into my girl!' He then pulled out her ass then switched to her pussy! 'Amy! I'm cumming!'

'Oh god! Do it all inside!' She moaned.

Regent fell down as Paul proposed and Regent's ex said yes. 'Okay...I think I'm starting to move again...just gotta...do one last nightmare!' He thought before his dad walked into the room.

"What the hell is going on in he-" His dad was knocked out in one punch!

"Ding, ding." Said Lil before getting kicked by Tabitha.

"You're gonna pay for that!"

Meanwhile in the last nightmare...

'Oh God...why did I have to make this a reality? I knew it was gonna go wrong!' He was in his hometown sister city, hosting the Dynamite Festival!

'This is gonna be insane!' Said younger Regent.

'I was so stupid back then! Why didn't the responsible adults stop me!?' thought adult Regent. 'All it took was one person to ruin it and DESTROY HALF THE TOWN!' He shouted as a man tried lighting a firework.

'This is gonna be sweet!' The random man accidentally dropped the match as someone accidentally dropped a crate gunpowder.

'What...were...the chances?' He said as younger Regent turned his head.

'Woooah!' Shrieked younger Regent as the match and gunpowder made contact!

Explosions everywhere were let loose!

'Oh god!'

The bombs planted all over the city caused all the innocents to run.

'Hey guys, look! The festivities are happening now, let's unleash the explosives we planted.' Said the terrorist leader.

'Yeah!'

Then even more bombs exploded in public places. The Library, the Mall, the School, the Comic Book Store, the courthouse, the jail, even the pool was destroyed.

'And here comes the angry mob.' Thought Regent.

'Burn this idiot at the stake!'

'Hey, that's a bit harsh, don't you...'

'You ran this whole operation! Now we shall hurl stones until you let us burn you!' Said a terrorist in disguise.

And so in his dream, he made his younger self let the people tie him up and burn him.

'I should've just let them do this instead of running...' And with that last memory, he finally woke up, regaining all feeling in his body as Lil and Tabitha continued their fight!

"I'm going to devour you once and for all!" Said Lil.

"Fuck off udders!" Shouted Tabitha as she threw her off!

"In your dreams garbage filled trunk!" Shouted Lil as she grabbed Tabitha and they rolled around.

"Gotta get away..."

That's when Regent's mom walked in to get knocked out, just like Regent's dad.

'Crap!' As they wailed on each other, Regent got out of bed, but that's when they took notice down there.

"Hey! He's awake!"

"Yeah, in more ways than one." Giggled Tabitha.

"You know what, I've suddenly gone from hungry, to thirsty." Said Lil.

Regent gulped before realizing what they meant when he looked down and saw his dick was hard.

"Mmmh...wanna call a truce Tabitha?"

"Just as long as I get to kiss him first Lil."

"Deal."

They then raised their arms as they came for Regent! He ran and opened the door! He then turned around.

'Wait for it...' Before Tabitha could get through the doorway, he slammed it in her face!

"Owwww...son of a bitch!"

'Now, for the gun in mom and dad's room!' he thought before rushing through the hallway. He entered his parents' room as he went under the bed and found the gun. "I hope I still remember how to do this from the hunting trip last summer." He locked and loaded the gun, and marched back to his room. 'I gotta make every bullet count or I'm done for.' He opened the door again.

"Oh shit!" Gasped the girls when they saw the gun.

"I'm not going down like a bitch!" shouted Tabitha as she grabbed the gun with her frog tongue and took it from Regent.

"No!"

"Now that the gun is outta the way, let's drag him in!"

"Yeah!"

"Shit!" Grabbed him by the legs and pulled him in. "Please stop! I just graduated High School!"

"Awesome, this'll be your celebration party then." Said Tabitha before Lil closed the door.

The parents got up and heard the threesome from the other side of the door.

"Oh, that must've been the noise." Said his dad.

"Don't get too wild and make sure you have a condom on." Said his mom. "Night." The parents went back to their room as their son got laid.


	27. Chapter 27

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 27

Sam and Dean deal with monster girls.

Series: Supernatural

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and Dean were booking it through a forest while at night time with several other people chasing them with their eyes looking black.

"Damn it Dean, this is your fault! 'Let's go relax and go to the club, nothing bad will happen there!' Well guess what, everyone there was a demon!"

"Oh don't get mad at me Sammy! I saw the way you were looking at that brunette at the bar!" threw back Dean as they jumped over a fallen branch with the demons doing the same. "What about the fact you let her take your dagger? Wanna explain that!"

"She just wanted to see it, she said she liked knives!"

"Yeah, then she tried to stab you with it!" Dean saw the demons getting closer and picked up a nearby rock before chucking it which one batted away. "We gotta get to the car or else we're fucked!"

"I know, I know!" He shouted as they kept running. "But we can't just leave them, they have the knife!"

"Screw the knife if it ends up in one of our heads!" Dean replied as they ran past two trees which had symbols etched in them and glowed lightly which the demons noticed making them quickly stop.

"But we need it, especially if we're going to get the ri- hey, they stopped." Sam noticed making his brother slowly stop as they turned to see the crowd of demons glaring at them without moving.

"Hey! What's the matter? All tuckered out?" Dean called before the demons turned and started walking away, confusing the two.

"Wait, where are you going?" Sam called in confusion. "Dean….I have a bad feeling about this."

"Same." Dean looked around while not seeing symbols etched on other trees and rocks. "Come on, I don't know what they're up to, but I say we get the hell out before those guys consider coming back for round two."

"Right, we can talk to Castiel about getting the knife back later." Sam said as he began to walk towards the car before hitting an invisible wall. "What the…"

Dean walked over and reached out before feeling the wall while Sam tried pushing against it. "Sam, you seeing this too?"

"Yeah, what the hell is this, I feel like I'm on the wrong end of a demon trap." He muttered in anger as the symbols began to glow even more.

The brothers tried pushing harder while the symbols began to connect to each other via a rope of light.

"Dean, what's happening?" Sam said as the wind began to swirl around them going faster and faster.

"I don't know, but we're getting the hell out." Spoke Dean while pulling out a small switchblade and tried stabbing it into the wall, only for it to bounce off like nothing. "Shit."

"Come on, we have to do something!" Sam shouted as the ground began to shake and crumble beneath them. His eyes widened with the two seeing the earth open up near them with them unable to get out since the wall seemed to be all around them in a circle. "Dean, what's happening?!"

"I don't know!" He cried as they began to fall down as the rest of the earth gave way. They kept falling as pink energy began to flash around.

"Dean!" Called out Sam while trying to reach out to his brother.

"Sammy!" He cried as they kept reaching before grabbing hands. He looked down and went wide eyed with a bright light coming up making both them close their eyes while everything went too bright. They kept them closed before they felt themselves land on something soft with a thud. He slowly opened his eyes, a little confused while hearing his brother groan next to him.

"Dean….are we in one piece?" He groaned as he looked up at his brother.

"I think so."

"Good." He groaned as he pushed himself up. "Uh, Dean? Where are we?" asked Sam looking around the forest while Dean pushed himself up with a sigh.

"Beats me Sammy, but ten bucks says it was Crowley's fault." He replied while holding the knife out. "Think he dumped us in some ambush?"

"If he did, I'm not sure what this spot is for." Remarked Sam looking down to see they landed on what appeared to be a bed. "Not quite sure what a bed would be doing in the middle of a forest...do you think there's a trickster involved?"

"One of them is enough, thank you." Replied Dean who saw they were in a forest still, but it was sunny and it looked less threatening and spooky. "Did we pass out? I don't remember daylight savings time hitting this early."

"Or this hard, and I don't think so, I remember falling down the hole with you then landing, I don't think we passed out...maybe this is some angel type of magic, like when we were sent to that universe where we were a tv show?"

"Well we're not gonna figure that out just standing here, let's pick a direction and walk until we see something. If we got dumped off in some random forest there's bound to be people, or at the very least some animals so we don't get too hungry."

"Right, and speaking of which let's check what we have to defend ourselves, for all we know we're in the middle of a vampire nest." Sam said as he looked through his pockets. "I got a large flask of holy water….a silver knife….and eight bullets with no gun."

"Good thing you got me." He smirked pulling out a gun from his pocket. "And other than that, got me a regular switchblade, a small bottle of holy water, and an empty spot in my back pocket which a little knife would have been put if it didn't get jacked." He said with a grin. "And a pair of keys to baby. I swear if those demons touch her…"

"Alright Dean, priorities here, we'll worry about the car when we get back." Sam interrupted. "Right now we need to get our bearings, so if I had to guess, let's try going east and see if we find anything."

"Alright, works for me." He said as they got off the bed. "I wonder why we landed on a bed though…"

"Maybe someone left it out here because they wanted some alone time, you know like how you prefer me to stay out of the hotel when you bring home random women."

"Gross, but this is the middle of the woods, if it was in a shack or something maybe but it's just on the dirt, that's weird man."

"Look, let's just not focus on the bed." Replied Sam before they heard movement in some bushes making them stop and share a look with Dean taking some of the bullets and loaded them into his gun. They watched the bush with frowns as Sam brought out his knife as the noise got louder.

"On three we go at it from the sides." Whispered Dean.

"Alright, should we take it alive, it might have some answers." Sam whispered back.

"Provided it doesn't try to rip our throats out, sure."

"Alright, one...two…" Sam started before a man in leather armor holding a sword stumbled out of the bushes.

"Ah...ah...run! Flee!" He cried out in panic while looking behind him. "It's right behind me, it'll soon get me!"

"What will, what is after you?" Dean asked as they heard footsteps coming towards them.

"A horrifying creature that will try and ravage me until I am but bones!" He replied before a long strand of silk shot out and hit the back of him making him scream in terror. "Ahhhh!"

"Sam, cut it!" Dean shouted as he grabbed the guy and tried to hold onto him as he started to get pulled back.

"Please, please help me, I'm not ready to go!" He pleaded with Sam moving over and tried hacking at the silk, but his knife just got stuck and wouldn't get through.

"What is this stuff?!"

"It's Arachne web, please, hurry, she's almost here!" He cried before seeing the bed. "Oh god, she wasn't letting me escape, she was leading me here!"

"Arachne?" Spoke Dean before the bushes shook more with the man paling as Dean held his gun up. "Alright put your hands up! Show yourself!"

"Oh? What do we have here, I thought I was chasing the only prey in the forest, lucky me~." Called a seductive voice.

"Please good sirs, flee for yourselves!"

"No way man, we'll get you out of this." Dean said as the bushes rustled before a woman with long blonde hair poked her head out with a grin. "Dude...is this woman chasing you?"

"She is no mere woman, she is a monster!" He cried out while Sam saw the woman having more than one pair of eyes and saw her top poke out with no clothes making him avert his eyes, but then a pair of red spider legs came out of the bush which made Dean aim his gun at her head.

"What the hell am I looking at Sam, I've never seen anything like this before!" He shouted as she looked at them with grins.

"I suppose I can work with two more men after I'm done with this one."

"I don't know, just shoot it!" Sam shouted.

"How could he shoot me, he doesn't even have a bow and arro-." She started before Dean fired his gun at her. The bullet went through her head making her slump down on the ground while the armored man stared with surprise while Dean smirked.

"Good old fashion bullets work a lot better."

"Y-You...you just took down an Arachne on your own….are you wizards?" He asked in shock as Sam managed to cut the webbing off.

"No, just a pair of guys." He replied while Dean put his gun away. "But can you tell us what that was? What SHE is?"

"That was an Arachne, a half woman half spider monster, they're pretty common, most people know of them...we should probably go before any other monsters find us."

"Well we can't, unless you know the nearest bar or town around here." Remarked Dean.

"Bar? I don't know what that is, but my village is nearby, I was out gathering food when she tried to jump me to take me away and….ravage me."

"Wait, by ravage do you mean sex or eat you and then tear apart your remains?" Dean asked in confusion.

"Have sex of course, come with me." He spoke before walking through the bushes as they followed. "How can you not know this?"

"Call us newcomers." Spoke Sam while looking at the outfit. "Um, could you tell us where this forest is? Like, are we still in the US? In another country? Any names would be helpful."

"I don't know of the us, but we are just outside order controlled territory so while most monster girls stay away, we do have our fair share in the area, making travel difficult to say the least."

Sam and Dean were still confused, but kept following him until they eventually came upon what looked like an old fashion village from the middle ages.

"Dude, we just stepped into a messed up renaissance festival." Dean whispered as they entered the village.

"Or worse, we somehow got sent back in time." Sam whispered back as they passed by a blacksmiths, several merchant stands, and of course various villagers with a few staring at them as they passed by.

"If that's the case don't do anyone, we don't want to end up like Marty McFly." Dean muttered as he looked around. "Also, do you remember giant spider monsters in history books, because I don't."

"One, you should keep that in mind. The second part though, I've heard a few from other countries, but none in America."

"Dude I really hope we are in america, this place looks like it's out of the dark ages, like before Christopher Columbus." He muttered with a frown.

"I can't thank you two enough again. Had you not shown up that horrible monster would have taken me away and I'd never see my home again." Smiled the man. "I insist you let me pay you back with drinks from the local tavern."

"Now you're talking my language, let's go." Dean cheered with a grin. "I could use a drink after what we just went through."

Sam didn't say anything as the three headed into a small tavern where there were a few people there and the inside looked genuine and old fashion. They sat at the counter with a woman walking over in a barmaid outfit.

"Hello Philip, how was your hunting trip, and who are these two?"

"It was awful, I lost my sack of fruit when a wild Arachne came out and nearly took me away. Thankfully these two fine gentlemen showed up and managed to slay the monster without the need for a sword or magic. They are...I'm sorry, I didn't get your names."

"I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean." He said quickly as the woman's eyes widened in shock.

"They beat an Arachne by themselves with no weapons or magic? Impossible."

"I saw it with their own eyes. They used some strange device and pointed it at the creature, and she fell down! It was unreal."

"Yeah well, you could say me and my brother have experience doing that kind of thing." Dean smirked. "Sort of our job back home."

"Yeah, the family business." Sam nodded.

"Wow, so you two slay monster girls yourselves?" She asked in awe.

"Well, you could say we usually deal with more uglier kind." Replied Dean.

"Bring us some of the best ale you have in stock, I want to reward them for their deed."

"You got it." She said as she walked away.

"So, um….does everyone in this town know about monsters?" Dean asked as he looked at Philip.

"But of course, it's common knowledge. I don't quite understand how you two act like it's all so new. It's been like this since centuries ago when my greatest ancestor first came to this land. If only things had changed for the better since then." He sighed.

"Well, we live a bit away. And I mean we come from a big place that's far far FAR off, so we're new to the kind of monsters you deal with it as opposed to the kind we've seen. Why don't you tell us about this land as best as possible while we wait?" suggested Sam.

"Of course, in fact I think this bar has the most recent edition of the monster girl encyclopedia if you want to see it."

"Well I'm not good when it comes to books, but my brother here might get a good read out of it." Remarked dean.

"Alright, I'll have them bring it to us." He said as he looked at the bartender and held up his hand. "Hey, can we have the book?"

"Sure thing." She came back over and set some mugs down in front of them before reaching under the counter and pulled out a leather clad book with various runes over the cover. "This new version just came in last week."

"Great, this has all the monsters on earth categorized in it...at least the ones that have been documented." He said as the brothers eyes widened.

"Wait a second, hold up, did you just say EARTH?" Asked Dean.

"Yes, the book even has illustrations of the monsters in it." He said as he handed to the book to them. "But be warned, some of them are more terrifying than the rest, but none more so then the Demon Lord herself."

"You mean Lucife- wait, herself, as in a woman?" Dean asked in confusion as Sam opened the book.

"But of course." he replied while Sam flipped through the pages which showed maps, areas with pictures, but when he started to find profiles with images, he grew confused.

"Vampires, werewolves, ghosts, kappas, angels, elves? Um, Philip? I don't mean to sound like an idiot, but all of these pages show just women. Not that there's anything wrong with that, but wouldn't it make sense to show what the males look like too?"

"But Sam, surely you know there is no such thing as male monsters, right?" He asked as the brothers stared at him in confusion. "The Demon Lord made it so all of her monsters were women, no ones seen a male monster for over a thousand years."

"Wait, you're joking right?" Chuckled Dean taking a sip from his mug while glancing at the images and coughed when he saw a picture of a unicorn and patted his chest. "Um, Sammy?"

"Before you ask, yes, unicorns are horses with horns on their heads."

"Then uh, why exactly does this one look like a hot chick who went out to a costume party, but took the top half off to show her goods?"

"To seduce men, that's what most of them do." Spoke up Philip. "Once they have you they will make love with you and take you away from your friends and family forever, they'll even turn you into incubi, making you not human but not monster but always horny, never able to leave them."

The two looked at him like he was crazy while Sam kept reading while stopping at a dragon profile.

"Wait, but aren't dragons meant to be giant and covered in scales? I don't think there are any that looked this...humanish."

"Oh, they can look like that if they choose, but not for long, just long enough to defeat their enemies, blame it on the Demon Lord." He said with a shrug.

"Uh-huh...holy shit!" Dean said as he looked at the page before finding a profile on a hellhound.

"What's wrong?" Asked the barmaid.

"Um, ok not trying to sound rude, but damn. Me and my brother have met some hellhounds, but none of them like THIS."

"Why, where are you and your brother from, did you come across a different variety, I think they have certain breeds just like the kobolds."

"The what?" Asked Sam before finding the profile with his brother doing a spit take. "Um...that's...wow."

"Good god, it's like someone tried putting a labrador retriever in a mixer with Betty Boop." Dean got out with Philip raising an eyebrow.

"Betty Boop?"

"Don't...don't worry about it." He muttered as he stared at the picture. "So...you said these monster were everywhere?"

"Yes, they exist all across the continent in their own nest and homes. Humans still live and there are some species who actually coexist, but to me that's ridiculous." He scoffed before sipping from his mug. "This town was founded to keep those beasts away and only except the holy Chief God, any other beings who let lust control them are met with disdain. That's how my father raised me, his father raised him, and so on and so forth."

"Wait, people live with them? But what about their eating habits?" Sam asked in confusion. "Don't the werewolves and vampires attack and kill people?"

"Oh no, they'll try and take any man they fancy and claim him as their husband. Usually no blood is drawn unless the men or women struggle, but the thing those will always draw is the men's semen."

"So...let me get this straight." Dean regained himself. "Some big chick turned every monster around here into girls, who want to fuck men, and can literally be all kinds. Big, small, tall, skinny, all of them want what's between a guy's legs?"

"Yes, though that doesn't mean the woman are safe either, if a woman is in contact with a monster long enough they can be turned into said monster."

"And if the guys stick around, they'll end up with a permanent tent in their pants?" asked Dean.

"Well most species will just have sex with men all day, so the ones who wear pants would be surprising to say the least."

"Um, you mentioned how there were ones not documented, right?" asked Sam closing it. "What exactly did you mean? Isn't this all of them you know of? Just who exactly writes this stuff down anyway? Do you have some group going around taking notes?"

"Well, it's a bit complicated, and part of it is due to the factions that rule the planet. One is called the Order and they hate monster girls with a passion, anyone caught associating with a monster not approved with the Order is executed, so if they do come across a new one no one tells about it, then there's the Demon Lord's empire, if you get caught there you're not leaving. Then there's the Zinpaug region, but traveling the ocean to get to it is almost a death sentence. Luckily there is a group of researchers who brave the world in order to categorize the monsters."

"So in short, any girl not one hundred percent human is likely a fuck up on your life?" Asked Dean.

"Figuratively and literally." He said with a sigh. "It also doesn't help that the weakest monster girl is still five times stronger than a regular human."

"Wait, isn't there a way to defend yourself? If you have magic and swords around, that must mean there are ways to keep them away or else every human would have already gone extinct." Sam pointed out.

"There are the heroes that the gods appoint, but they don't really care about small villages like ours, and we can arm ourselves, but it's hard to defend yourself against creatures much, MUCH stronger than you."

"How has this place not gone to hell then?" Asked Dean.

"We don't know, but rumor has it that the monsters know if they capture us all they're screwed, apparently they can only give birth to girls." He said as he sipped his drink.

"Damn, that must be awkward for their dads. No need to interview the guys they go after, they'll be scared on their own." Joked Dean with Philip sighing.

"Truth be told I've heard there are some humans who have gotten tired of resisting and have gone out to become monsters and find wives. Stupid fools, the angels and valkyries would be disappointed."

"Wait, did you say angels?" Sam asked quickly as Dean looked at him.

"Yes, some of the great servants of the Chief God who help humans keep their faith from wavering. I myself wish one could come to help protect us, but they are probably dealing with more important matters, which I can respect."

"Well, maybe we should have a chat with them, maybe they can help us get home." Dean said as he turned the page to find a profile on demons. "Oh come on, you guys got these bastards here too?"

"Of course, servants of the Demon Lord along with many others who will stop at nothing to spread lust all over the land the first chance they get." He said with a sigh. "I've even heard several idiots summoning them to make deals only to end up either in the slave market or with new wives."

"The way they make pacts here is...yeah just what you'd expect." Sighed Sam with Dean whistling at the image.

"Damn, if that was a regular chick into cosplay, I wouldn't turn her down."

"Cosplay? Is that some kind of dress?" Philip asked in confusion.

"No, no….so, how would one summon an angel?" Sam asked quickly.

"The angels are messengers who come and go under the order of the gods who are allies with the Chief God. To summon one is not as easy as breathing or walking, it is said it requires a powerful spell just to get their attention. Unless you can spot one flying by on chance, you would have to go through a lot of effort."

"Damn it, any chance you know the spell?"

"Do I look like a sorcerer? I know no spells even close to the one you seek."

"Damn it." Muttered Dean with a frown. "What are we supposed to do now Sam? I don't think we can just wait here for Castiel."

"I'm not even sure if he could reach us. Um, thanks Philip for the drinks, but me and my brother are gonna go around and check out the town for ourselves, get familiar with the place." Spoke Sam standing up and looked at the encyclopedia. "Do you need this back?"

"Keep it, so many are made to keep people aware they're more common than silver. Just try not to stray too far out or you might get ambushed by who knows what."

"Alright, thanks, stay safe man." Sam said with a nod as he and Dean began to leave the tavern. When they got outside he turned to Dean. "Alright so you're probably thinking what I am, right?"

"Summon a demon and trap it in a circle? They're assholes, but they usually know more than regular people."

"Yeah, if we can get one we might be able to get that spell out of her, but making a pact part might be the hard part." He admitted while looking around the village. "I'm just wondering if this whole Earth might be ours far far in the past and was forgotten in time, or some parallel version of it."

"Let's take one thing at a time Sammy. Right now we gotta find a Demon, and I know just how." He smirked while giving a wink to a passing lady making her smile. "All we gotta do is find the nearest crossroads and we're in business."

"Right, but there's still the problem of finding one with no people, guessing how everyone here knows about monsters I doubt they would be thrilled if we summoned one in the middle of town."

"You read my mind. Luckily I got enough bullets to take down a few more of them women if we run into any." Replied Dean as they neared the entrance to town and walked out before looking around and saw a dirt path. "So how long do you think it'll take before we hit a crossroads?"

"I don't know, though he did say they were pretty far away from the major cities so it might be awhile before we find any crossroads, that would give us time to pick up stuff to actually summon the demon."

"Good call." Remarked Dean before the two started going down the path.

"Oh, and Dean, if you see a hot monster….just kill it, don't bang it." remarked Sam.

"Hey, I'm not into some of the things that book showed me. I prefer my women to not have fur." He said as he held up said book. "I wonder if there's anything in here about the monsters weaknesses?"

"From what I read it's about how they act, what they eat, and where they usually live at, so we might have to make guesses as we go."

"Fine, let's just hope we don't come across anymore of those things, we are running on limited ammo here."

"Well keep this in mind, some of them can look like normal women, so as long as we stay here you might need to keep yourself from flirting too much."

"Wait, so are you saying I can't sleep with regular women here just to be safe?" Dean asked with a groan.

"Unless we have a way to know for sure if they're purely human, it might be on the safe side."

"Great, just great, I'm in a place full of hot woman and I can't even do any of them!"

"Unless you want a werewolf clinging to you." Sam said as he rolled his eyes.

"Just please tell me we ain't gonna run into a wendigo, trying to think of those ugly bastards with breasts is enough to make a guy start drinking."

"Check the book, maybe we'll get lucky and they don't exist here." Sam said with a shrug as the village got farther and farther away.

Dean took it and flipped through it before finding wendigo and sighed as he began to read. "Well, good news is that they aren't ugly bastards here."

"Ok, and what's the bad news?"

"For one, apparently they're young girls, and I mean the kind that can get you sent to jail just from looking at her too long."

"Really man? That's just wrong, do they still eat people?" He asked as they kept walking.

"Besides leaving the guys wanting more just from seeing what they really look like and wind up fucking them? Nope. It says here they actually pretty gentle, makes ya wonder if the ones we knew would have considered chilling if we offered them a few cold ones."

"Yeah, but I doubt they would listen as they're tearing out our intestines, any specific girls we should look out for in a forest?"

"Well according to some of this stuff, girls who look like bugs, nasty, and girls who kinda remind me of the usually small animals you'd expect. Like these centaurs who have the lower half of a horse, I wouldn't wanna be the guy who tries swatting her ass."

"Alright, so basically look for regular forest animals that got gene spliced with essentially lusty hookers?" Sam asked with a frown.

"Bingo." He replied before they heard something and saw something moving down the road which looked like an old fashioned wooden carriage being pulled by a regular horse. "Wow, talk about horse power." He chuckled as he and Sam stepped to the side as it pulled closer. It stopped before the side window opened and a girl with short brown hair poked her head out wearing a white and red outfit.

"Hey there gentlemen! What brings you around this empty road? You don't look like travelers with clothes like those."

'Oh yeah, this is basically the dark ages.' Sam thought before clearing his throat. "Um, we're just walking down the road, my brother here um….lost his wallet, I think it was near a crossroads?"

"Well that's a shame, but as a traveling merchant, it's my job to help out those who need it. What say I give you two a great offer on some brand new clothes to help you? It's quite cheap too."

"Well, maybe a peak couldn't hurt." Remarked Dean feeling somehow persuaded hearing that.

"Great, just hop on in and I'll show you what I got." She offered as she began to open the door.

"Um, hang on." Spoke Sam stopping his brother. "Could you show us out here? We're kinda in a hurry."

"I dunno, it'll be a real hassle for me to unload everything just to sell it to you cheaply, it would be much easier if you could come in, plus you could rest your feet."

"Come on Sammy, one look and we're out of here."

"Dude, you don't just get in a strange carriage just because she offered you some cheap clothes, what are you, twelve?"

"I'll bet I can even find you two some great fruit that's guaranteed to boost your stamina no problem." She spoke up with a smile with Sam starting to feel interested. "One look is all you'll need, if you don't like any, I'll leave you two on your way."

"Well...if you say so...one small look, ok? No funny business?"

"Of course, I'm but a humble merchant." She said with a grin as she gestured them in. "I can guarantee my goods are top quality."

The brothers climbed inside and felt a little cramped, but saw various items inside with the woman reaching over and holding up a shirt with pants.

"This fabric was made from the wool of a weresheep so it is both incredibly durable and comfortable, plus they have several pockets for you to store your items in."

"Don't those things hate getting sheared?"

"Oh no, not when their husbands sheer them of course." She said with a smile. "You can change into them quick if you want, see how they feel, I'll just hold onto your old clothes while you do."

"Hang on a second." Spoke Sam. "Just how much do these cost if they're that soft?"

"Well, they're not cheap, but I would be willing to take a few of your possessions as payment...among other things."

"Well that's gonna be hard, we kinda need our stuff for our journey."

"Oh? Well then why don't we work out a payment plan? It's simple, you promise to pay me the amount later on, but if you can't by the time, then I can call your tab and you pay me back with...interest." She smiled with Sam feeling something was off.

"Sorry….we're not going to be staying here long, and I think we'll be fine in our regular clothes, I think we should go Dean."

"Now hang on Sam, that doesn't sound so bad. I mean maybe we'll find some gold coins like you see in those old movies. How hard can it be to get the money?"

"Because I doubt it would be lying around and we don't have any jobs." He said a she squeezed his brothers shoulder. "Besides, we're going to be going on a long trip soon, I doubt we'll be back to pay the tab." He said as he looked at Dean. 'Why is he pushing this, he hates to part with money if he gets any.'

"Well maybe I can make the deal better. I could toss in some fresh fruit I picked this morning." She smiled while rubbing her chest against Dean's arm slightly. "Won't you try some?"

"I think we're good, time to go Dean." Sam said getting a really bad feeling as he tried to pull his brother to the door.

"Hold up Sammy, I am feeling a bit hungry, and this might be a great chance to see what the fruit around here's like. Whatcha got?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked, I got some fresh strawberries that were grown next to an Alraune so it'll taste especially good." She said with a grin as she turned around and began to dig through the boxes.

"Alright, enough of this." Sam grabbed Dean's gun and held it up making his brother look at him like he was crazy with the woman turning her head.

"Sam, what are you doing?"

"Dean, she isn't what she's pretending to be." He said with a frown as he cocked the gun. "Think about it, none of this is sitting right, a merchant who will sell expensive clothes to two guys with no money AND willing to work out a payment plan when she most likely won't see them again? I don't buy it." He said as she narrowed her eyes.

"That's awfully rude, what's wrong with my selling pitch?"

"Yeah Sam, this is a pretty good deal."

"Exactly. You didn't even ask or hesitate with her offers or even wonder how we could pay her without any money. I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you were gonna have us offer our bodies up, weren't you?"

The woman tried glaring at him before looking away and tried whistling innocently.

"That's what I thought, now you're going to do two things or I will shoot you, you'll tell us what you are and release my brother from whatever spell he's under. Dean's a lot of things but he's not this naive."

"Ok ok, I'm a Gyoubu Danuki." She spoke revealing her ears and tail making Dean blink while she shook her head. "And he's not under a spell, I'm naturally persuasive to people to get them to consider my items."

"Yeah? Well we're leaving now, you can take your offers and shove it." He said as he and Dean began to leave the carriage.

"No need to be rude!" She called out with a frown as she shut the door and huffed. 'Guess I'll have to try the next men I see.'

"Dean, should we gank her, she is a monster." Sam whispered as he kept the gun trailed on her.

"No, she didn't really get us, plus it's not like she was gonna tear our head off." He remarked as the carriage moved away. "Damn though, I didn't think she was a raccoon lady, sure looked good for one."

"They use illusions to persuade people into owing them money, the book said they're really good with economics. If we fell for it we'd be broke and selling our bodies up to her like a pair of gigolos."

"Fair point, I'm going to have to go over that book later just ot be safe." He chuckled as they began to walk again. "Hey Sammy, what are we going to do if we don't make it to a crossroads before the sun goes down, most of the stuff we hunted at home came out in the night, and I'm betting it's the same here."

"We'll let's just pray we find one or we might be up to our heads in who knows what in these woods." He said as he shook his head. "Or maybe we'll get lucky and find a crappy motel."

"Dude, I doubt those have been invented yet here, and again, we have no money."

"Hey I'm just saying, if we're lucky maybe we'll go on some epic quest and find treasure at the end." Remarked Dean dramatically making Sam shake his head. "What? Not my fault this place reminds me of dungeons and dragons made by some real desperate dudes, usually that's what happens in these places."

"Yeah, except everything here is either trying to rape us or ruffie us." Sam said as he rolled his eyes. "I wish we had Bobby with us, I doubt any woman would want to get near him." He joked.

"If this place has all kinds of messed up ladies, you never know." Remarked Dean while hearing something in the nearby bushes making him stop. "Sam."

"Yeah, I heard it." He said as Dean pulled out his switchblade. "Alright, whoever's there come out now!" Sam called as he cocked the gun.

It went silent before a spear went flying out and landed in front of them making them go on high alert.

Sam fired a round into the bushes as they both backed up as they began to shake again.

"Alright, you can come out or we take you out here, your call!" Called Dean.

"And trust us, we won't ask twice!" Sam shouted as he glanced at the spear.

Slowly three figures rose up, all woman with dark skin and having white hair with tribal tattoos and brown loincloths with matching brown tops that just covered their nipples.

"Dude….did we just step into a porno?" Dean muttered as he spotted one was clutching her arm that was bleeding.

"No, and we might be in trouble. Those are Amazoness."

"Wait, like the whole all female group who can kick ass kind?"

"Yeah, except this one was influenced by the Demon Lord, so I think they're part succubi." Sam said as he looked at them warily. "What are you three doing here?"

"We were out looking for fresh men to bring to our village before you shot our friend." Spoke one holding a sword. "What magic could do that?"

"The kind made in america, and in all fairness she threw the spear first." Dean snapped back.

"Ah! My arm stings." Hissed the one shot while looking at the wound. "But there's just a hole and no burns, so it's not fire magic."

"In a way I guess it is, and by the way there's a small metal ball in there, you're going to want to get that out before it gets infected." Sam said as he glared at them. "So...are you three going to leave?"

"We didn't come out here to flee from fresh prey." Spoke the third with a knife. "I'm not scared of what you did, I'll drag you back bruised if need be, but I'm not going back empty handed."

"Look lady, I'm all about you being strong and empowering, but right now you got two choices. Come at us and end up pushing up daisies, or taking your friend to get patched up and try looking for a date another day." Spoke up Dean.

"Alai, maybe we should go, these two are strong with magic, imagine if their magic had hit Kari in the head instead of her arm." Hissed the first one to the third one.

"But if we leave then we'll have to try again next week!"

"Do you want her to bleed out, we can wait another week or just patch her quick and wait by the road, the day isn't over yet." She said back.

"Clocks ticking, you going to leave or do we have to gank you three?" Dean called with a frown.

Alai glared at them before helping her friend up before the three turned and walked off. "This isn't over!"

"Yes, it is." Sam said as they began to move away before Dean realized they'd left the spear.

"Well, guess we scored." He remarked walking over and pulled it out of the ground.

"Nice, I bet those things are hard to get if they're made by the amazons." Sam said as he put the gun away.

"Think we can make a quick buck off it?"

"Yeah, or bargain for a room if we come across a place to sleep." Sam said as they began to walk down the road again. 'Hopefully before it gets dark.'

"Yeah, though we've been hitting a lot of monsters, it's been what, less than an hour?" Dean said as he walked next to Sam, using the spear like a walking staff.

"Yeah, really makes you wonder what people here must feel. Going from town to town and taking the chance of being attacked. At least back home the worst thing to worry were demons trying to strangle you in your sleep or getting killed by a skinwalker."

"Yeah, here the worse you have to worry about is being kidnapped and basically turned into a sex slave, right?"

"Yeah, let's just hurry, the last thing I want to do is run into another monster, I just want to get back and take care of Satan."

"Yeah… though I guess doomsday can't happen if we're both here, Lucifer and Michael both need our bodies to duke it out." Remarked Dean while mulling that over. "Hey, maybe we should take a vacation while here?" He joked.

"Yeah, and do what, get raped by a monster?"

"No, but think about it. This is a more old time place than ours is. All we gotta do is figure out how to get the stuff we need, find a place to crash, and work our way to getting what we need. For all we even know, time is stopped back home, or it moves differently here, I don't know I'm no expert, but you gotta admit Sammy, if that was true, we could skip Doomsday altogether and those two would be none the wiser." Pointed out Dean.

"Yes, but you forget, it's a different world that's more infested with monsters than an an abandoned house is with roaches. There is a freaking Demon Kord here that could wipe out the humans if she wanted to, and again middle ages, that means you won't be able to drive the car without getting a lot of attention, even if you could get it here in the first place." Sam responded. "We've also just been attacked by three different species in less than two hours, that alone should be a deal breaker, right?"

"True, but we could probably make names for ourselves. I mean all we'd need is keep more bullets on hand, maybe made by one of those blacksmiths, and we could be seen like heroes to these people. We could be more famous than that King Arthur guy, and that might actually make it easier for any wizards to come to us and get us on home. I mean for all we know, the nearest one is in a cave 300 miles under the ground."

"Alright, there are so many things wrong with that Dean, first thing is that you would have to probably re invent gunpowder first, and how exactly do you expect a blacksmith to recreate bullets? They don't have molds small enough for them, and they probably wouldn't even be the right size for the gun. For all you know they could make just miniature cannonballs, then they're useless." He said before shaking his head. "And dude, do you really want to rely on witches and wizards to get us home? Plus there's the fact that time might still be flowing back home, it might be better to figure out if we can get home before thinking of coming back and staying, right?"

"Hey I'm just saying, without a gun our knives are pretty much useless. You couldn't cut through that spider chick's web, meaning we're gonna need an upgrade and I'm not too keen on wearing bulky armor just to stay alive, it'd be more baggage to carry."

"Even if we did stay I highly doubt we'd find money, and what if we come across a monster that bullets didn't work on? These slime things seem pretty hard to beat with a bullet." Sam said as he flipped through the book. "Plus we have a limited supply of bullets, what do you think the odds are of us running out before we can get more?"

"Well unless you got some better idea that's all I got."

"I'm suggesting we get out of here, we can get info on our way to some crossroads, and if we want to come back we can, we just have to go back to those trees near the car, right?"

"Well yeah, I think so." Replied Dean before looking around. "Well if we summon a crossroads demon, we're gonna have a hard time getting one of the things."

"What? The dirt? The bone?"

"A picture, last I checked the middle ages weren't all that keen on cameras."

"Oh yeah...crap. Any chance you have your license on you?"

Dean reached into his pockets and pulled out his wallet before holding out said license. "Guess lady luck hasn't left us yet."

"Alright, so all we need is a small box, the black cat bone and some graveyard dirt."

"Well with all the crazy women around, there shouldn't be a lack of graveyards. My money's on some guys aren't that thrilled and off themselves before they get too into them."

"Yeah, plus monsters or no monsters people still die, so maybe we'll find one, I just hope we don't find a ghost as well." Sam muttered as they kept walking.

"Yeah, though I wonder where we're going to get the bone." Dean muttered as they kept walking before he began to smell something in the air. "Hey, you smell something?"

"No dude I do- wait, I do? It smells like….chinese food?"

"Think there's some kind of takeout place nearby? Cause I could go for some of those fortune cookies right about now."

"I don't know, but let's check it out, I think it's coming from up the road." He said as they began to walk a bit faster.

It took a little bit of time, but they eventually reached what looked like a japanese restaurant with steam coming from the sides with the smell of food thick all around.

"Dude, finally some food." Dean said as he began to walk towards it.

"Um, Dean, doesn't this seem kind of out of place here?" Sam said as he followed his brother.

"A single restaurant in the middle of a deserted forest and road? Oh big time." He said with a frown before his stomach growled. "But, on the other hand I'm also hungry, so I'd say we take the risk."

"Dean." Frowned Sam.

"I know I know, it's obvious a trap, but this smells too good to be some kind of trick. If anything goes down, we make it clear we ain't going down while getting something to eat. Cause last I checked there's not many vegetable fields around us, and I've seen some of the fruits in that book and last thing I want is popping a boner from one bite."

"Fine, but if we end up caught I'm blaming this one on you, ok?" He said with a frown as they reached the front door and opened it to see several tables and chairs with no one in sight as steam came from a door that was marked kitchen. "Hello? Is anyone here?"

"A couple of customers! Eager to try some foreign food." Dean called out while walking over near a table.

"Ooh, customers? Hold on, I'll be right out!" Called a female voice from the kitchen. "Feel free to take a seat anywhere!"

The two did so while noting the sounds of talking in the back with Sam and Dean giving a nod to each other.

"What do you think Sam, sounds like there's more than one person back there." He whispered to his brother.

"It would make sense for a place like this. My guess is they have enough to try and pass off as a real restaurant, so like cooks, waiters, as many it would take to fill in all the roles, so this one might be overwhelming."

"Well, we've faced worse odds before then a dangerous chinese restaurant." Dean chuckled before the door to the kitchen opened.

"Welcome gentlemen." Smiled a woman with red hair and white kimono with fox ears on her hair and several tails behind her as she walked over and set some menus down. "Great to have you come by to the Fox's Den, the number one place to go for genuine Zipangu food."

"Zipangu food? I thought this was Japanese food?" Dean said in confusion as he picked up the menu.

"What's Japanese?" She asked in confusion.

"Dean, it's looks like a regular Japanese menu, I guess they just have a different name for it here." Sam whispered.

"Right. Well why don't you tell us about the specials?"

"Of course, today we have a fresh shipment of ramen noodles from home, so we can make you some lovers ramen, we have the Ren Xiongmao dumplings and the Blu oni's special Sake reserves."

"I'll have the dumplings." Spoke Sam.

"Alright, and I'll have um… the ramen and some of the sake." Dean said as she nodded with a smile.

"Alright, your orders will be ready in no time flat." She turned and walked away while shaking her hips making Dean stare with a smile before Sam nudged him and shook his head.

"Right, got it, that's on me."

"Come on dude, keep your head in the game, you don't want to get seduced here, right?" He said as he looked around. "So, do you think they're going to drug the food or get us while we're eating?"

"My money's on both if they're desperate to get hitched."

"Alright...what are we going to do if it isn't a trap though, hypothetically of course." Sam said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Well if it turns out we're getting some good food and with girls not wanting our bodies, then we might be sticking around washing dishes to pay for the bill." He said, neither seeing several eyes staring at them through the partially open kitchen door.

"Alright, we got two today, and they look pretty strong….is that an amazoness's spear?"

"Do you think they fought against one to claim it? No amazoness would leave their weapon behind for any minor reason."

"I think so, plus they look pretty tough, plus I see the outlines of a few weapons in their clothes, these two are definitely strong."

"We're gonna need to try and lower their defenses with a little entertainment."

"Well, they did order the Rex Xiongmao buns and Blue Oni sake, I say we start them off with those two with their meal~." Chuckled one.

"Hey Sam, you feeling a cold chill right now?"

"A little bit...do you think this place is also haunted?"

"No, but something tells me our 'orders' might be ready." He said before the doors to the kitchen opened and a wave of steam obscured their view.

"I hope you boys are hungry because I have your meals for you." Called the kitsune from before as two figures approached their table.

"Good, cause we are starved." Smiled Dean.

"Great, and here are your personal servers." She called as a woman with white hair and black panda ears and paws in a green chinese dress holding a plate with several buns on it appeared and made her way towards Sam as a blue skinned woman with white hair and glasses in a leopard print bikini with Dean's ramen and two large pitchers of sake in her hands beelined towards Dean.

Both brothers were taken back at their appearances while the two set the orders on the table with smiles.

"I hope you enjoy your buns sir~." The white haired woman purred as she pressed her breasts into Sam's arms, making him blush.

"Make sure you drink up every drop of sake~" Purred the blue skinned woman rubbing her breasts against Dean's arm while winking.

"What….what the hell is going on, who are you two?" Dean asked in confusion.

"I'm Yuina." Spoke the panda looking woman.

"And I'm Kushina, and we come along with your meal." Cooed the blue skinned woman as she began to pour the sake into several cups.

"Um, what do you mean exactly?" Asked Sam cautiously.

"Well, since you ordered the Ren Xiongmao dumplings you get both the food AND you get to spend your time with a real one, think of it as a date~." The white haired woman said as she pulled a chair over and sat right next to him.

"And since you like sake, you get me~" Sang the blue woman with a giggle sitting down next to Dean who looked in his cup.

"Just what even is sake?"

"Alcohol."

"Then I guess I picked right." He joked.

"That you did, now drink up big guy." She giggled as she drank from her own cup.

"Um, I think we're good, ok? You two can go back."

"Now that'd be unfair to you." Smiled Yuina holding a dumpling up to him. "Go ahead and eat up, you won't be disappointed."

"I think I'm go-!" He started before she pushed the dumpling into his mouth, silencing him.

"I promise you you'll be blown away at the taste." She smiled which made her face look both cute and sexy at the same time.

"Come on, I know you can drink more." Called the blue oni as she began to lift up one of the jugs to his lips.

"Relax beautiful, I just need a sec to get use to this new taste." He said as he tried to push the jug away. 'This stuff is much stronger than I thought, plus these two are pretty pushy.' He thought as she kept trying to push the jug towards him.

"Come on, unwind a bit."

"I am, I am, but there's a difference between that and getting shitfaced."

"What is 'shitfaced'?"

"It's when you drink so much too fast and you can barely function, especially when you drink a lot of strong liquor really fast." He said as Sam finished eating the dumpling that was shoved into his mouth.

"I could eat it on my own." He frowned.

"Aw come on, I was just trying to get you to eat your meal, you're acting pretty uptight for a guy with a beautiful woman next to him." She said with a sly smile as she leaned against him.

"Well let's just say me and my brother had to deal with a beautiful woman not that long ago and she tried to trick us." He replied bluntly.

"Really? Oh that's just terrible, who would do something like that?" She asked as she looked away for a bit.

"Yeah, who'd wanna mess with a few hot guys like you?" spoke Kushina refilling Dean's cup again.

"Apparently a few amazons, an Arachne and a Gyoubu Danuki." Sam said bluntly. "So yeah, we've had a busy day."

"Oh wow, how did you escape from them?" Asked the blue skinned woman as she began to feel a bit nervous.

"Well, we killed the arachne, shot one of the amazons and threatened to kill that racoon girl if she didn't stop trying to get us to sell our bodies to her." Dean said between sips of sake. "Wow, this stuff's not so bad, I might actually be feeling a bit good."

"Dean, I don't think now is exactly the best time to get drunk, there isn't exactly a mote I can drag you to." Sam said as he looked at the girls. "So, are you two going to try and trap us too?"

"What? Why would we do something so silly?"

"I don't know, I'm just going off experience, though a nice restaurant like this in the middle of nowhere isn't exactly normal." Dean added as he set down his cup. "And two hot ladies like you who just happen to come with the meal? Back home that's something every guy wishes could happen."

"What are you saying, that we lured you in here with the food so we could seduce you?" The white haired woman asked as she looked at them nervously.

"If the shoe fits, which neither of you are wearing." Spoke Dean before the blue woman grabbed the sake and started to guzzle it.

"Dean get away from her!" Sam quickly stood up and pulled out his knife. "I just remembered, she's an oni!"

"What the hell is an oni?!" He shouted as he got up and pulled out the gun.

"A monster who drinks all the time, meaning she could guzzle that whole thing and still be capable of fighting us head on."

"Why did the two hot guys have to be smart?" She groaned as she finished the bottle before throwing it against the wall. "I just wanted to find a hot guy who can drink and fuck, is that too much to ask?"

"Right now, yeah babe." Spoke Dean before looking at the kitchen "Are your little friends gonna hide or what!"

"No they're not, come on girls, these two are putting up a fight!" Called the Ren Xiongmao as the doors to the kitchen bursted open. Several woman came out, others being kitsunes, but some looking different like one having the body of a centipede and another having the body of a body, but the woman part wearing a revealing kimono.

"So what is this, some kind of monster lair or something?" Dean asked as he looked around with a frown. "Trick a guy into coming in, fatten them up then attack them?"

"Well we were hoping you'd fall prey to our food and lovely waitresses, but since you had to be picky, we'll do this the hard way." Spoke the kitsune from before.

"Sorry, but me and my brother are just going to have to take the check and go, we have other plans." Sam said as they began to back towards the exit.

"I'm afraid that's not possible. We don't tolerate those who try to run out on the bill. Get them!" The kitsune shouted as they shouted in agreement.

"Dean, I think we have to show them we're serious." Sam said with a frown as one of the girls picked up the spear they had left at the table.

"You read my mind." He raised the gun up. "Drop the spear or I drop you."

"Ha, no way, you can't beat u-." She spoke before getting a bullet to the chest making her fall back and drop the spear making the others gasp.

"Jun! Are you ok?!" Called the blue oni as she ran towards the kitsune. "What did you do to her?!"

"Well as the old song goes, shot through the heart and you're too late." He replied before aiming it at the others. "That's what this baby can do, one pull and you go down like a rock."

"You killed her...you bastards killed her!" Shouted the centipede girl as the other girls began to back off.

"We warned you, now we're gonna leave or you'll end up like her." Spoke Sam.

"Damn it, we won't forget this!" Shouted a girl that looked like a slutty ninja before the dead kitsune's body began to glow.

"Um, Sam? What's going on?"

"I don't know Dean, you shot her, right?" He asked as wisps of purple energy began to come off of her.

"You saw me do it so yeah!"

"I-I can't believe it...she's coming back!" Cried one of the girls with a large grin.

"Dean try again!"

"And do what, I don't know what's happening!" He shouted as the energy began to form a figure above the body.

"He heh heh heh." Laughed the figure as more energy appeared before showing what looked like the kitsune Dean had just shot, except she was purple and looked a bit like a ghost….and she was naked.

"Shit, a ghost fox lady? This day just gets better and better." Muttered Dean.

"Dude, what the hell, do we have to salt and burn the body now?" Sam asked as the ghost stared at them with grins.

"You two just made this a lot worst for yourselves." She said as she began to float towards them with a grin. "You made me a Kitsune-bi, now I'll never stop going after you two, now who wants to give up first~?"

"I think they do." Spoke Dean pointing to the other girls. "Run Sammy!"

"On it Dean!" He shouted as they bolted out of the restaurant.

"Hey, get back here!" She yelled before flying after them with the other girls following.

"Let's stop here Sam, the food smells great Sam, I know this is a trap but let's still go in Sam, this is all your fault Dean!" Sam shouted as they kept running.

"Stuff it or I'll trip you up!"

"You wouldn't!"

"Watch me bitch!"

"Jerk!"

"Stop running, I just want to have endless sex with you!"

"Call me up when we find a way home!"

"You can live with me!" Called the blue oni.

(Later)

"I...I think we finally lost them…"

"I pray...we did...oh man my head's spinning…"

"Dude, I don't know how much more of this I can handle, let's just summon that stupid demon and get out of here." Dean groaned as he leaned against a tree.

"Yeah, except we don't know where the road is anymore, we ran off it in an effort to lose the girls, remember?"

"Fuck! Damn it!" He kicked a nearby tree.

"Ow! Don't kick me!" Shouted a voice from the tree.

Dean and Sam looked up and saw a green skinned woman's head poke out from the side making them jump back.

"I don't go around kicking you men around if you're trying to sleep, do I?"

"Oh come on, are you going to freaking chase us to?"

"What? No, I'm sleeping with my husband, now go away!" She snapped with a frown.

"Wait!" called out Sam. "Maybe you could help us with something."

"Forget it! Just because I'm a married woman doesn't mean I'm a loose harlot, ask someone else to deal with your urges."

"What? No, we don't want that, in fact that's the one thing we're trying to avoid." Sam said quickly. "We were wondering if you could point us in the direction of a crossroads, or even a graveyard."

"There should be a graveyard that way, plus I think there's a crossroads just past it, now go, you're cutting into my husband cuddling time." She said with a frown as she sunk back into the tree as the branches pointed to their left.

"Sweet, that'll work out just fine." Smiled Dean. "Glad to see one of those monster girls NOT want the ol' D."

"Yeah, let's go, maybe we'll get lucky and find a dead cat on our way there." Sam said as they began to walk away from the tree.

(Later)

"Damn it, how long have we been here?" Dean muttered as the sun began to go down. "Where is that stupid graveyard?"

"It should be up ahead, just keep on moving."

"Alright, let's just hurry and get the dirt." He muttered, both unaware of the full moon rising behind them. 'My feet are killing me.'

"We can take a break if you want, it's not like the dirts going anywhere." Sam suggested.

"Nope, we take a break then we're gonna get jumped again." Replied Dean even though his mind said otherwise.

"Alright, let's keep going, I don't want to stay in this forest during the night." Sam said as they kept walking.

After a few more minutes the two reached a graveyard which was deserted, save one person walking around in a brown cloak.

"Dude, someone's in there, do you think it's a monster?" Dean asked as they looked at the figure.

"...Dean, since when has a strange figure in an abandoned graveyard been anything but a monster?"

"In that case, I say we grab some sticks and knock it out, grab some dirt, then scram."

"Alright, I'll get the dirt and look around to see if anyone buried their pet cat while you deal with them." Sam said as they both nodded. He moved away while Dean slowly moved towards the figure while spotting a big stick near a tombstone.

"Perfect." He muttered as he picked it up before slowly approaching the figure. He saw the figure crouch near a tombstone as he slowly raised the stick up, but that's when he heard the sound of sniffling. 'Wait, is this just a person mourning? Crap...ok, new plan, figure out who they are then knock them out if I need to.' He thought as he hid the stick behind him.

"Oh Adriana, why, why did you have to go?" The person sobbed which sounded like a man as he looked at a tombstone with the name on it. "We just got married, and you leave me all alone!"

'Wait, is this a guy? Finally, someone who isn't going to try to jump my bones!' Dean thought as he cleared his throat. "Um...hello?"

The figure jumped and turned before taking his hood down to show a man's face. "Who are you? When did you arrive?"

"Oh, I just came here a little bit ago, so….dead wife?" He said, not knowing what to say. 'Smooth Dean, very smooth you idiot.'

The man looked down at the tombstone and slowly nodded. "Yes, newlyweds actually. We were going to live happily ever after, but then...she got sick, very sick. I couldn't do anything to help her."

"Sorry to hear that… but at least she's in a better place now, right?"

The man was silent and stared at the grave with a silent sob with Dean looking around.

'Hope Sam hurries up.'

"I only know one way to be with her, but it's something I never thought I'd have to deal with so soon."

"Whoa, wait, you don't mean what I think you mean, do you?" Dean asked as his eyes widened a bit. 'Crap, is he going to commit suicide?'

"I have no other choice." He stood up and rolled his sleeve up while pulling a dagger out with his arm raised over the grave. "If it means being together with my beloved, then it must be done."

"Whoa dude, no!" Dean shouted as he pulled the stick out. "You'll thank me later for this!"

"What are you-woah!" The man cried as Dean swung at him making him jump back. "What are you doing? I must do this tonight!"

"No way man, you know she wouldn't want this!" He shouted as Dean ran after him. "Just hold still!"

"Leave me alone! This must be done!" Yelled the man grabbing a rock and tried chucking it at Dean.

He easily dodged it before lunging at the hooded man. "You have so much to live for, don't just go and waste it!"

"I know that!" The man yelled trying to shove Dean off. "That's why if I don't do it tonight I'll have to wait another month!"

"What are you talking about, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to commit suicide, are you just super dramatic or something?" He groaned as he swung the stick at the man again.

"Wait, what?!" He went wide eyed as the stick hit him, but broke on impact. "Suicide? What in the world are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, grieving over a wives grave, holding a knife, going on about how much you miss her and how you're going to join her soon, what else could you be talking about?"

"Oh...oh! Oh, I see what you mean now." Spoke the man with realization before shaking his head. "No no no, you misunderstood me. I wasn't going to take my own life, I was trying to give hers back."

"...come again?" Dean asked in confusion. 'Crap, is he trying to bring her back as a ghost?'

"I was merely going to cut my arm and pour my blood onto her grave so she could acquire my demonic energy. On a full moon it's said this cemetery amplifies demonic energy so much it can bring a person back as an undead monster girl, and considering I'm hoarding so much, it would surely bring her back in one piece."

"Demonic energy? Last time I checked you weren't exactly a demon...are you?"

"No," The man's back slowly began to expand before two large wings burst from his cloak. "But I am an incubus."

"So you're a monster then…. damn it." He groaned.

"Yes, but if you have a problem with them then leave, once I have brought my wife back we both will be together for the rest of eternity."

"Dude, I can't just let you bring her back, people who are dead should stay dead, end of discussion."

"Do not stop me!" He glared before holding the dagger out and cut his arm which started leaking blood before he used his wings to fly past Dean towards the tombstone. "I'm coming my love!" He cried, unaware that his blood was dripping on several graves before he landed in front of hers.

"I said no!" Yelled Dean as he tried running over as most of the blood dripping out soaked into the grave, but that's when he started to see a pink mist rising up from the ground confusing him with the man smiling. "What the hell did you do?"

"I gave her almost all of my demonic energy!" He replied as the tombstone shook along with several others. "Yes my love, come back to me!"

"Dean what's going on?!" Sam called out from further in the graveyard.

"This jackass is bringing the dead back!" He yelled before he rushed over and punched the guy in the face. "You son of a bitch, there are some things you don't do!"

The man let out a growl with his eyes briefly glowing red and glared at Dean before getting back up and rubbed the spot. "I would go to the ends of the world for her, a human like you who has never had the feeling of this energy is no one to tell me what I can and can't do."

"Yeah, well I've put down worse things than you asshole." Dean said as he pulled out the gun before the ground around him and the graves exploded outwards. The two looked with pink mist rising up from the spots as they slowly saw figures rising up, but the one near them was glowing brighter.

"Ugh…..what...where am I?" Groaned a woman's voice from the grave making the incubus rush over and shove Dean aside.

"Martha! Oh it's been so long, I've missed you so much!" he cried as he wrapped his arms around the figure.

"Jeremy? Is that you?" Groaned the figure as the mist cleared to show a woman with brown skin and white hair. She had red eyes and looked around confused with Dean surprised on the fact she didn't look the slightest dead or rotting whatsoever. "Where am I?"

"You're in the graveyard, your idiot husband brought you back to life!" Yelled Dean before Jeremy rushed over and embraced the woman while Dean looked around at the other figures and heard groaning coming from them. "Sammy, I think now would be a good time to get out of here!"

"I got the dirt!" He yelled before seeing woman slowly climb out of the ground. "Uh oh."

"Zombies, had to be zombies." Muttered Dean with the woman having glazed expressions with tattered clothing. "We can't deal with these things right now, any luck finding some cat bones?"

"Yeah." He replied while Jeremy kissed Martha who moaned and kissed back with Sam noticing the wings. "What the-a demon?!"

"I don't know, he called himself an incubus, now let's go before these undead ladies start to focus on us."

"M….Men…."

"Alright, let's go." Sam nodded before they began to bolt towards the front gate.

The zombies groaned and started to follow them with Jeremy and Martha 'catching up' in her grave.

"Dammit man, why does this shit always happen to us?!" Dean groaned as they ran through the woods.

"A curse I'd say, but now we got everything we need to call out a demon."

"I guess so, all we have to do now is find a fucking crossroads!" Dean shouted in annoyance. "That bastard went ahead and brought his wife back like it was nothing. Shows what the hell he knows about losing someone you care about."

"Yeah….though it's not like we don't try to bring each other back when the other dies though." Sam added as they got farther and farther away from the zombies.

"Yeah well we also don't try pouring our blood over the others graves either."

"Mostly because we know it wouldn't do shit." Sam said as he looked around. "I think we lost the zombies."

"Good, last thing I need is some undead bitch trying to give me a blowjob." He remarked before slowly stopping and looked around. "Wait a sec...Sammy?"

"What is it Dean?" Sam asked in confusion.

"Look." Dean pointed over a bit aways to where a dirt path was with another one intersecting it.

"...Yes! Finally things are going our way, let's get this trap ready." Spoke Sam as they moved towards the crossroads with Dean getting his license out and got the bone and dirt from Sam who went ahead and started to make a demon trap as big as possible on the intersection. "Dude, I can't wait to get out of here, I don't know if I could take another monster trying to jump my bones." Groaned Sam as he kept drawing the demon trap.

"You? I'm the one who nearly got jumped more."

"I think you're going crazy, they were definitely going after me more." Chuckled Sam with a grin.

"Wait, are you trying to win?" Asked Dean with a smirk. "You trying to say you got more charm with these girls than I do? Have you seen my track record?"

"Of what, drunk woman at bars or the prostitutes?" He asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh? You gonna pull that card? Says the guy who thinks he's got more charisma to bag some lady with the half of a spider, or tiger, or whatever the hell kinda women are around here. Say stuff like that back home and they'd think you got some weird tastes."

"Pot, meet kettle, you're the one into the weird stuff, I've seen you watching that cartoon smut Dean."

"It's called anime and it is amazing." He clarified with Sam getting the trap all set. "Have you seen the size of the knockers they draw those girls with? Those are the kind we need more of on our trips, don't act like you wouldn't enjoy sleeping on a pair as big as your head."

"Dude, I don't think that's physically possible, also why would you, doesn't that seem like a bit much?" He asked as he walked towards Dean. "Alright, the traps all set up."

"Alright, then let's get this puppy started." Dean walked to the center with the stuff and moved to the ground before digging a hole and dropped the stuff in before covering them and stood up. Both looked around expecting someone, but no one appeared. "Hey...how sure are we that we can summon demons here?" Dean whispered to Sam.

"Well it worked before, and the book showed there ARE demons here, so by that it should work, right?"

"Maybe, but remember at one point we were getting directions from a tree with boobs, so maybe things are different here?"

Sam gave it to his brother that made some sense, but that's when they felt the ground shake before the spot the hole was dug was starting to glow red. "Ok, something's happening, so I guess that's good…..right?"

"Might wanna step back just in case." Remarked Dean as they did so with a purple mist rising from the spot and coming together in front of them before slowly shaping into a figure. "Just in case the trap doesn't work, make sure to bolt if things get out of hand."

"Right, we have no idea what powers these things have here."

The figure began to appear to resemble a blue haired woman who wore a black trikini, knee high length leather stiletto heels, long elbow length leather gloves, and had purple skin with matching wings, only these had red tips while a long spade tail swished behind her. "Mmmmm, it's been so long since I've been topside!' She moaned as she stretched her arms.

"Damn." Muttered Dean looking her over.

"Hmmm? Oh my, what do we have here, two summoners~?" She said as she turned towards them and grinned. "Usually I get one, but if you both came here together that means you must be into some kinky stuff~"

"What? Oh hell no, no no no, we're not here for that." Dean said with a frown.

"Oh? Then why are you staring at my chest?" She teased with Dean coughing and averting his eyes.

"It's hard not to, but let's get back on track, we need answers."

"Answers? Oh no, please tell me you didn't go through the trouble of calling me just to ask questions. That's soooo boring." She groaned.

"Sorry, but we are, and you're going to answer them." Sam said.

"Aw come on, don't you wanna- hey, why can't I move?!" She said as she tried to move towards the but found herself unable to walk forward.

"Sweet, the trap does work." Smiled Dean with the demon going wide eyed and looked around.

"Trap? Oh no! You're both mages!"

"No, we….yeah, let's go with that, now you're going to answer our questions, alright?"

"O-Ok! Just don't go putting me in a dungeon, I won't last!"

"Alright, then tell us, how can we find someone who is a great user of spells and rituals? We're looking for one to transport us to a far away place." Spoke Sam.

"I know quite a few spells, but there is one woman in the monster realm who might be able to help you, but truth be told the chances of yu two hot studs staying single for more then ten minutes there are slim."

"Who is it?" Asked Dean.

"One of the demon lord's daughters, she's a very strong magician and she's been traveling around looking for new spells and ingredients."

"Wait, Demon Lord's daughter? Great, so we gotta deal with a princess." Remarked Dean rubbing his head. "Hearing about the top woman in charge is one thing, but we gotta go talk to one of her kids? Please tell me she's the runt of the litter and is the more shy and nice one instead of the cocky older one."

"Well, I wouldn't say that, she's apparently a bit….rough around the edges, and apparently still single, a shame for the demon lord's family because almost all the other daughters have found their husband."

"Well can you tell us where she is right now?" Asked Sam.

"Well, this is oddly convenient, but last I heard she was renting a room in a tavern somewhere in this area, I can tell you where, but I'm going to need some incentive~." She called as she gestured them to come closer to her.

"No way lady, we know what happens if we do that. Sorry, but I'm off the market." Spoke Dean before turning to Sam. "Think we got enough to work with?"

"Maybe, but it wouldn't hurt to learn a bit more." He said as he turned to her. "Do you know how we were brought here?"

"Brought? What do you mean?"

"Alright, so she doesn't know anything." Muttered Sam. "So Dean, what do we do with her now?"

"I say leave her here and book it to the nearest inn."

"W-Wait! You won't know which way to go! And by that point she might already have left!" Spoke up the demon quickly.

"...damn it." Muttered Dean. "Alright, how about this, you tell us or you're heading back to hell the hard way." He said as he pulled out the gun.

"Hey, what's that?"

"A special kind of mage item used to banish demons permanently." Spoke up Sam. "One of a kind, very dangerous. All it takes is one shot and you're gone."

"H-Hey, let's not do anything drastic now…" She said nervously. "We don't want to do anything we will regret…"

"Then you better start talking before my brother gets trigger happy."

"A-A-alright! She's that way." She said in defeat as she pointed to the road to her left. "Can you let me go now?"

"No, but we will give you a tip. Anyone who passes by, just tell them to break part of the trap and you'll go free."

"What? Oh come on, can't I at least get a consolation prize, just a quick blow job?"

"Tempting, but we can't take the chance beautiful, see ya." Waved Dean before the two turned and walked in the direction.

"Assholes!" She shouted in annoyance. 'Jackasses, now I don't feel bad about not telling them about the huge entourage each daughter is required to have.'

The two brothers were starting to feel exhausted and hungry since the day was over and it was night time.

"I am so tired of this shit, I just want to go home, sit in a cheap motel and eat some cheeseburgers and pie."

"Same here, when we get to the inn maybe if we're lucky we can sneak some food away. At this point I wanna get home so bad I don't care what laws we break. We can't deal with that girl without energy, and if we don't get food or sleep, we're screwed, literally."

"Agreed, maybe there's a tavern next to it, I'm guessing this place is pretty damn fancy if a princess is staying there."

It took some time, but they eventually came to a stone wall inn that was tall with lots of space and had a sign for open on the front.

"Well, I guess this is it, so, we go in, find some food and then find the princess, sound good to you Sammy?"

"Only thing is we don't know what she looks like. I mean, what makes her stand out compared to others like her?"

"Well doesn't the book show any pictures?" Sam asked as Dean groaned.

"I don't know man, it's not like there's a label here that says Demon Lord." He groaned as he brought out the book. He flipped through the pages, but couldn't find anything on the Demon Lord or any mention of daughters. "No….no….freaky….wow….ah, here we go! Lilims."

"That's what she is?"

"Looks like it, apparently that's what the Demon Lord and her daughters look like." He said as he showed Sam the picture of the silver haired woman with black horns and white wings.

"Well that shouldn't be too hard to spot."

"Yep, now let's go." Dean said as they moved towards the door. They pushed it open and instantly saw numerous other girls standing around with armor on and looked serious. "Shit."

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" Asked one woman who had large orange and black cat paws with large sharp claws and cat ears on her head.

"Um….we just want to...get a room and some food?"

"Not possible, our mistress has rented the entire inn." Spoke a woman with the lower body of a black horse with a bow and arrow.

"And...that's why we came, because she said we needed plenty of rest and energy for later." spoke up Sam. "We are…"

"Strippers, she wanted some fun tomorrow." Dean cut in.

"...prove it." Said one woman who looked like she was made out of green jello. "If our mistress desired men to satisfy her, then you should know her name, right?"

"Um…. she didn't tell us her name, she just told us to go to her room."

"Then you are liars." Frowned the centaur grabbing an arrow. "For lying to us, you shall-"

"The mistress has returned!" Called a translucent woman popping in through the wall. "And she's not happy."

"What? Why, what happened?!" Called the Jinko as they turned to her, forgetting about Sam and Dean for the moment.

"She didn't get the needed hair from an Ushio-Oni and looks ready to lose it, so everyone just be quiet and-wait, who are the men?"

"They are a pair of l-" The woman was cut off as the door to the inn was broken down as a Lilim stepped in with Sam and Dean suddenly feeling pressure from her that made her look radiant and seductive even though she looked mad.

"I can't believe that bitch! That spell requires several strands of hair from her and she just refuses?! I am a daughter of the Demon Lord, she should have handed them over, and it's not like she would have noticed!" She ranted with a frown.

"Mistress!" The women all bowed quickly with Dean and Sam still staring while the Lilim walked past them and sat on a couch with a huff.

"Damn." Whispered Sam.

"This day has been a waste, first we shack up in this stupid inn, then my summoning spell malfunctions, and now I can't finish my locater spell….and who the hell are these two?"

"Mistress, they say they are a pair of 'strippers' you desired." Spoke up a tall green skinned woman with a brown top and loincloth with a frown.

"I didn't order any strippers." She said with a frown as she looked them over. 'Huh, not bad.'

"So they WERE lying." Spoke the centaur as the other girls turned with glares at them. "Not to worry, we'll take care of them at once."

"Wait." She said as she held up her hand. "I want to know why they were lying to get close to me."

"But mistress-"

"Bring them to my room, along with food and drinks." She said as she got up. "I'm assuming that won't be a problem, will it?"

"No mistress."

"Good, now let's go." She said as she began to move deeper into the inn.

"You heard her, follow her." Said the slime with a frown.

"And don't try anything." Spoke the tall green woman with a glare.

"Ok." Dean said as they began to hesitantly follow the lilim. They followed her up the stairs while he got a look at her firm looking ass making him gulp. 'Damn, I'm getting turned on just looking at her.'

"Here we are, you two come on n and make yourselves at home, because you two are going to tell me why you're trying so hard to get to me." She said as she reached a large door before opening it.

The inside looked like an expensive and well made room with the lilim walking over to the bed and sat down with Sam and Dean taking some chairs nearby while trying not to ogle her.

"Now then, why did you two try to pretend to be strippers to get to me? Are you two assassins?"

"No, not at all." Spoke Sam with a gulp while glancing at her legs. "You see, the two of us are...well we're not from around here."

"What, did you come here from another region or something?" She asked in mild interest.

"You could say that." spoke Dean.

"Now, out of curiosity, were you summoned to this area?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, we were summoned by accident and we don't know how to get back." Spoke Sam.

"Really? Well, that's quite interesting." She said as her eyes widened a bit. 'Wait, is this what I think it is?'

"Yeah, we were minding our own business then we just appeared in a forest on a bed."

"And we've been having trouble dealing to all this new stuff."

"My my, that seems quite a problem, is that why you two came to me?"

"Yeah, we need to get back home and heard you might be the one to do it."

"Well, that does seem logical, but I don't think I can, or rather, I won't." She said with a smile as their eyes widened.

"Come again?" replied Dean.

"Well, you said you were summoned here and landed on a bed, correct? Well, in the past I have had no luck with finding a husband, so I decided enough was enough, I decided to use magic to get him, so I made a spell that would make him appear on my bed, but something went wrong and my bed disappeared, but not before I heard some screaming, so I knew it worked, it just didn't bring you two to me."

"Woah there." Spoke Sam. "We just wandered into the area at the wrong time, we didn't mean to get in between you and finding a husband, we just wanna get home."

"Well, there's the thing, the spell is set to find me my husband, and since you two came through I guess I get a two for one deal~." She chuckled with a smile.

"Woah there princess, cool your jets." Spoke up Dean. "If you wanna get hitched, that's fine, me and Sam here can even try and set you up with a guy we know. Tough as nails, stubborn, and if you like older men that works out too."

"Sorry, but I'm going to stick with the ones I got, I've been shot down way too many times, I've been betrayed, abandoned and tricked, I will not be left again, not by the ones I summoned to be my destined husband!" She shouted as she stood up. "That's why tonight you two are going to stay here and relax, tomorrow is when I will have you two ravage me like animals to make it official."

"Um...any chance we could get a pass on that?" Chuckled Dean nervously.

"No, and don't even think about using any of your weapons on me." She said as she narrowed her eyes. She walked over and grabbed them by their heads before giving both their earlobes a lick making them jump while feeling a rush go through their bodies. "Consider that a taste of what's to come tomorrow~"

"W-What?" Sam said as she moved her arms into their pockets and quickly pulled out the gun and knives.

"Us lilim are capable of giving the most intense feeling of pleasure, I will put you two in a world of bliss, but tonight? You two will rest with me in our bed~."

Dean gulped while feeling excited and could feel his pants growing small before she moved back with a smile.

"But first, you two look hungry, I'll make sure you two are stuffed, I'm going to wring you both dry come tomorrow morning." She giggled as she walked towards the door. "Don't go anywhere, you won't make it far if you do!"

They watched her leave as the door closed shut and shared a look at each other.

"Sammy, please tell me you got an idea."

"Um….I don't at the moment, we're locked in the room with a small army surrounding us with no weapons."

"And I'm guessing your pants feel a size too small like mine, right?"

Sam coughed and tugged at his collar. "It's not my fault, it just felt like being near her was like being in a sauna."

"Yeah, a really hot one, huh?" He chuckled.

"Yeah… so how exactly are we getting out of this one?"

"I'd say we make a break for it, but we wouldn't get long with her bodyguards downstairs. I don't think I got enough bullets to go around for all of them."

"Do we even have anymore? I know we had a few from my pocket but we've been going through them pretty fast, plus she just took all our weapons, including the gun."

"Fuck, you're right." Muttered Dean with a frown. "I swear if we get out of here I'm gonna start carrying an extra pair on me, I don't even care where they go."

"Alright, but seriously, what do we do now, we're stuck in a room with a marriage obsessed demon princess in a land full of monster girls who want to fuck us….is it sad that's not the craziest thing I've ever said?"

"I'd be amazed if we didn't come across it at least once." Spoke Dean before looking up at the ceiling. "If there was ever a time for Castiel to pop in without warning, now would be good."

"Dean, the chances of that happening are zero. If he was gonna do that he would have already done it."

"Damn it Sammy, at least let me hope, I'm sorry if I'd like to see the angel save us rather then have a three way with the princess and my brother tomorrow!" Dean snapped as he got on his knees. "Come on Cas, we need you to come get us now!"

"You called?" spoke a female voice beside Sam making him jump up and whirl around.

"Who the hell are you?!" He cried as Dean got up and turned towards the new figure. Said figure was wearing the same clothes as Castiel, only it was a woman with a curvy physique and long brown hair.

"It's me Sam, Castiel."

"...like hell you are, last I checked Cas was a dude!"

"Yes, well unfortunately this universe's power is very strong, it took me awhile to push through the barrier to it, but once I did some spell changed my vessel's body, and if I'm not mistaken it also somehow changed my true form as well, I don't know if it did anything else yet." She remarked looking herself over. "It wasn't easy I assure you, but it seems both of you are perfectly in one piece as well judging by what I've seen of the fate some of the men in this world can lead to."

"Yeah, well it wasn't easy, can you get us out of here now Cas?" Dean asked before there was a knock on the door.

"Oh boys, I got the food and drinks, now let's fill you two up and prepare for tomorrow~."

"Yes, but it'll take all of my power to do so, meaning grab on and don't let go for even a bit."

"Wait, who's in there with you two, is that another woman?!"

"Fine, let's just go before she busts in!" Sam said as he and Dean got next to Cas. They grabbed her shoulders while Cas began to glow making them close their eyes.

Just before they about to disappear the lilim busted down the door, her eyes wide as she saw them. 'No! Don't you dare go!"

"See ya lady! Try online dating!"

"Noooo!" She cried as she flew towards them as fast as she could. "I will not be denied my husbands!"

There was a large flash that made her close her eyes as the three vanished before she landed face down on the bed.

"Noo! No, damn it, this isn't over!" She cried as she hit her bed in frustration.

Back in the woods the three figures re-appeared in the same spot they left.

"Oh man, thank god we're home." Sighed Dean looking around. He looked behind him and saw the Impala where it last was and sighed in relief. "Oh thank god, she's still here."

"Thanks Cas, you have no idea how close we were to being screwed." Smiled Sam.

"It was nothing, though it seems I'm not changing back, odd." She said as she looked down at her new body.

"Wait, you mean you're stuck with a clam instead of a sausage?" Ssked Dean looking her over.

"If you mean my genital region, then at the moment, yes." She said as she looked at Dean before looking away as her cheeks brightened a bit. "I will see you later Dean….and Sam to." She added quickly.

The two saw the angel vanish before heading back to the impala.

"Thank god we're back man, that place was insane." Chuckled Dean as they got in the car.

"Let's stay away from anymore bars though, I think I had my fill of women for one day."

"Agreed, though we are definitely hitting a liquor store, I am going to drink until I forget everything that just happened."

"I'll join you, let's just hope we don't see any girls like that on our own planet."

"Agreed." He said as they began to drive away, neither noticing the spot they just left faintly glowing pink.


	28. Chapter 28

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 28

A hateful man ends up with wives and kids.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A short adult man with black spiky hair and blue eyes was angrily driving down the road. "Stupid pro-boxing league, kicking me out for killing someone...I didn't kill him! The game was rigged. The padding in my gloves was sabotaged!" He mumbled as he got out of his car. He stamped up to his house and fumbled with the keys before they fell to the ground. "Stupid keys, damn metal is too damn slippery."

"Hey there neighbor!" Said a smiling man. "Me and my family are gonna go to my brother's."

"And I should care, why?"

"I don't know, I just wanna share my happiness with others." He explained before his family loaded into their car. "See yah Friday."

He glared at the car as it drove and flipped them the bird. "Stupid next door neighbors, what's there to be so happy about?" That's when he had an idea. 'You know, that guy wants to share his happiness, but how's about I share my hatred? But how?' He thought it over for a minute. 'That's it! I'll donate sperm! The little devils born from my seed shall wreak havoc wherever they end up! Roi Pendon, you are a genius!'

He gave a slow dark chuckle before the door knob fell off when he stuck the key in. "FUUUUUUCCCCCKKKK!"

The next day, he started donating sperm. He continued this consistently for a whole 7 years. All the while making sure to pour all his hate in each load.

'They better not be expecting child support! They won't get a cent outta me!'

After 7 years, we now see Roi as he prepares to go to the Sperm Bank once again. "Another day for evil, let's do it Roi!" He walked down the street while noticing a dog barking at him which he flipped off. "Damn dog."

He then bumped into a huge individual. "Hey, watch where you're going buddy!"

"I'm sorry, rude kid."

"What you say bub?" He then turned the huge indindividual around and threw a super hard uppercut, knocking him out! "That's for fucking calling me rude asshole!"

After making a donation, he came home to find a bunch of people on his front lawn. "Hey! No loitering you assholes!"

"Oh that must be him." Said one of the women.

"Dad!" The 5 children cheered as they ran to him and hugged him.

"Huh? Hey, what's going on? Get off!" he yelled with a scowl while noting the women were FAR from being human. "Also, what the heck is with the costumes? Halloween won't be here for another 3 months!"

"Well actually, these aren't costumes."

"Bullshit." he deadpanned.

"Hey! Language. There are children here."

"Oh really? If these are costumes, this shouldn't hurt!" He then pinched the Wood Sprite's face and pulled! The wood sprite has skin that was the same color as and looked as smooth as sanded wood. She had her green hair tied up in 2 big buns. She had green eyes. Wore white gloves, a long green dress with some roses sewn into it. Finally, wearing no pants, socks or shoes at all.

"Ow, stop it!"

"Yeah daddy, don't hurt mommy." Said a 5 year old girl. She had the same skin as her mom, but blue eyes and green spiky hair. She wore an orange dress and just like her mother, wore no pants, socks or shoes.

"Okay, so this pretty face isn't a mask."

"Teehee, thank you for the compliment." she replied. "Could you let go of my cheek though?"

He let go and walked over to one of the kids. "If that's the case, maybe you're wearing spandex suits." He then looked for the zipper on the 2 year old Dire Wolf cub, who should be 14 at this point with that logic. She wore a tribal looking crop top and skirt. She had blue eyes and black fur.

"Ahahah, dad stop!" She giggled.

"Yeah, leave her alone and I'll let you undo my clothes tonight." Said her mother, who was the tallest out of everyone, wearing similar clothing to her daughter, plus a necklace. She had yellow eyes and grey fur.

He frowned not seeing a zipper before standing up and tried looking around the back of the Chochin-Obake with a fire in her body and with a red china dress over it which was open to show her body while her legs had black high heels and long black hair in a bun. "Where is it?"

"I dunno what you're looking for, but wanna check me, daddy?" Asked the Chochin-Obake's 4 year old daughter. She had a light pink dress with the center cut open to show the fire in her belly, literally.

He checked them all, after he did, he realized how real this all was. "Wait...so you're all monsters for real!?" Panicked Roi.

"That's right." Said the Ame-Onna. She wore a blue tank top with grey skinny jeans and long black hair. Her daughter wore a similar tank top, but black pants and yellow galoshes.

"Oh God no!"

"Believe it Roi! We're all real monsters and we all coincidentally got your sperm from the sperm bank." Said the cyborg. She had long blonde hair reaching down to her hips. Red camera eyes, a green shirt that says "I'm Cooler" and blue jeans. She didn't have any shoes because her legs are cybernetic. Her right arm was also mechanical. Her left arm had a python tattoo.

"Wait...that voice...oh-no...Georgia? What happened to you?" He said, feeling like dying now. 'SHE GOT MY SPERM! NO, NOT GEORGIA!'

"Believe it, dad." Said the 7 year old boy who wore a green shirt that had Roi's picture on it from his pro boxing days. He wore orange shorts, and red sneakers. He had one cybernetic eye, his arms were mechanical as well, and he had 2 rockets on his back.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Oh sorry, I'm just reeling back that the 1st and only person who ever liked me IS SOMEHOW ALIVE!"

"Oh, that...hehehe...it's a funny story..."

"Oooooh, prior relationship?" Asked the chochin obake.

"Were you 2 lovers?" Asked the Dire Wolf.

"Well it's not that simple, you see..."

(Flashback)

"Heh, heh, heh, heh." Teen Roi giggled as he peeked into a girl's locker room. He watched the girls slowly undressing making him blush with a perverted grin. "Oh yeah, let's see them titties."

But before one bra could come off, he was yanked backwards by teen Georgia who had green eyes before the incident.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Uh..."

"Come with me perv, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"No, no, no! The tiiiiiits!" He screamed before the sound of a hammer pounding iron was heard.

(Flashback over)

"After that day, I whipped this man into shape, making him a proper model citizen."

"A boring citizen you mean." Then Roi took one in the gut!

"I was gonna ensure he was behaved forever."

"How were you gonna do that?"

"Well, I was going to put the ball and chain on him until..."

(Another Flashback.)

The 2 were eating burgers at a fast food restaurant...

"Roi?"

"Yes...Georgia?"

"We should get married."

Roi almost choked on his burger. "Wh-what!?"

"You're going to say yes..." She then leaned over with a threatening expression. "...right?"

"W-w-well, w-w-well...Georgia, s-s-sur-" But then the entire mall exploded!

(Flashback Over.)

"I survived somehow, and I thought Georgia died, for some reason some idiot kid from our sister city was running something called the Dynamite Festival. This mistake destroyed half the fucking city." Roi explained. "Now then...please tell me how you became a cyborg." He said as Georgia started hugging him.

"Simple, aliens found me, barely moving and fixed me up."

"...aliens?"

"Yes."

"Fixed you?"

"Yepperoni, and after spending some time gathering these ladies, and YOUR kids, I now have a team to whip you into shape."

"Hold on...whip him into shape?" Asked the Wood Sprite.

"Yes Ren, this guy is a rowdy uncivilized volcano ready to rain hellfire upon everyone. Though, we can work together to keep him calm."

"Yeah right! I went into pro boxing after you died! So I can force you women leave me alone!" He then lunged at the Ame-Onna. But he was held in place by Georgia's tractor beam. "What in the? Goddammit no!"

"Nuh, uh, uh, for now on, your backbone can only be used if our kids are getting bullied." Said Georgia before roundhouse kicking Roi outcold. "Now then, how's about we all go into the house and get to some proper introductions?"

"Isn't it a bit wrong to use violence to get him into shape in front of the kids?" Asked the Dire Wolf.

"Hildegard, don't worry about it. I didn't just use violence, I'll teach you girls how to add a very threatening tone to your voices, as well as threatening cold stares."

"But-"

"Trust me, this'll be for the best." Said Georgia, handing Hildegard a newspaper that showed Roi standing over a pair of bloody boxing gloves.

Later...Roi wakes up in his living room as Georgia and her son are hugging him. "What in the?! It wasn't a dream!? No!" He complained.

"Good, now that he's up, time for introductions." Said Georgia. "I'm Georgia, and this little cyborg boy is my son, Glen."

"Hey dad, sleep well?" Asked Glen.

"Uh..."

"Quit hogging dad! I wanna hug him!" Said the Dire Wolf cub.

"You can hug dad after we introduce ourselves." Said the Dire Wolf.

"Awww."

"I am Hildegard, but please feel free to call me Hilda for short." Said the Dire Wolf. "And this is my daughter."

"Hi, I'm Maxine. Can I hug dad now!?"

"Not yet pup."

"Aaaaaaah!"

"Salutations, I am Ren." Greeted the Wood Sprite. "Go ahead and introduce yourself little one, then you can kiss dad's cheek."

"Yay! Hi everybody, I'm Natallie! I want to get along with my great big family!" She then jumped off her chair, hopped onto Roi's lap and kissed his cheek. Maxine grr'd and shed a little tear.

"No fair!"

"Hey everyone, I Amelia." Greeted the Chochin-Obake.

"Hi, I'm Rosand." Greeted her daughter. "Please shower us with love daddy."

"Um...won't that kill you?" he sweatdropped. "I mean, you have a fire in your guts."

"You don't know metaphor?" Asked Amelia.

"Yeah, this guy is stupid wild monkey who needs a natural predator to control him." Said Georgia.

"Hey! Don't make me..." Then Georgia's eyes glowed a bright red. "...kiss you into shutting up..."

"I'll ask for that kiss later. Right now, last 2, you're up." She then pointed to the Ame-Onnas.

"I'm Samantha." Greeted the Ame-Onna. "Don't be bad or I'll ground you with a rainy day."

"I'm Rosmarine, don't make me mad or else I'll use rain to embarrass you in public." Said the 6 year old girl.

"Gee, thanks." he remarked dryly.

"So that's all of us Roi." Said Georgia. "And to commemorate our start as a family, let's take a group photo."

"How about we don't and say we did."

"Honey, don't make the children's 1st traumatic experience be us beating you up." Said Hilda while baring her fangs.

"Uh...sure, family life, I'll take the pic with my phone." he remarked with a gulp while pulling it out. 'Wish I had a flea collar.'

"Smile family!" Said Amelia.

As he took the picture, they all at once kissed him! His eyes widened in shock while feeling his face get warm.

"Look! Daddy's blushing!"

"N-No I'm not! It's just hot in here because the damn A/C doesn't work!"

They all laughed.

"Okay, it'll be a few hours before dinner, let's all start moving our stuff in." Said Amelia. "Roi, you'll help us all out, right?"

"Wait, you're moving in? You can't! It's a trashy house that can barely hold my stuff."

"Tell me Roi, is this house mostly wood?" Asked Ren.

"I think it is, why?"

Ren and Natalie smiled as they used their magic to make the rundown house grow into a mansion.

"W...What the hell?!" he cried out in shock.

"Language please."

"Awesome! We have a fancy mansion!" Cheered Glen. "Thank you Ren and Natalie."

"Looks nice." Said Amelia.

"Just be careful, our mansion is made of wood after all." Said Ren, turning her head to Amelia and Rosand. "Meaning it can catch on fire easily."

"We'll be careful, we promise, otherwise..." Then Amelia turned to Samantha and Rosamarine. "We'll risk our flames being put out."

"That's right."

"Wait! Hold up!" spoke Roi with a frown. "Just because you used my sperm doesn't mean I'm a dad. I'm a single guy through and through, and that ain't changing." He proclaimed. That's when the kids all started making sad faces.

"Daddy, why do you hate us?" Asked Maxine.

'What in the...don't fall for their sad faces Roi, also don't say that they failed as my kids for not being hateful creatures, Georgia is gonna ensure I don't donate sperm ever again.' He thought. "Um...I didn't say that, I didn't even think of it."

"Then why do you want us to leave?" Asked Rosand.

"Uh...well...just having a family all of a sudden, just thrusted upon me, I don't know if I should take it."

"Just take it you dang orphan." Said Georgia.

"Hey! Don't go saying stuff like that out of nowhere." he glared.

"An orphan? Nobody loved you dad?" Said Glen.

He grit his teeth. "Yeah, but why does that matter?"

"We can give you all the love you'll ever need." Said Ren, wrapping her arms around Roi.

He looked down at her with surprise before looking away with a frown. "Tch, like that's possible."

"It is possible you jerk." Said Georgia as she wrapped her arms around him. "Just be careful not to be given some 'tough' love. Now come-on, stop being the anti-social loner, who should've went to jail years ago."

"Hey! Are you saying I'm a criminal?"

She then whispered into his ear. "Oh, so you weren't kicked out of pro-boxing for killing a person in the ring then?"

That's when flashbacks of the aftermath started playing in his head. The lawsuits, the vandalization of his home, the hateful stares he gets everytime he leaves the house, and he had to take all of it alone. "Don't. Talk. About that." he spoke through gritted teeth.

"I can tell the fight was sabotaged." She whispered back. "I can help you hunt down the monsters who did this to you, so please...let's be a family."

"Wait, what?"

"You'll be surprised by how good my alien technology is."

"You mean...it wasn't all my fault?"

"Yep." She whispered back. "But of you say no to letting us stay here, I might have to take up the aliens' offer to be a space cop."

"Wait...please don't go...you guys can stay here, but after we figure out who wronged me, you're outta here, got it?"

"Don't worry, you won't kick us out after spending a good few months as a family man." Said Georgia. "He said he'll let us stay everyone."

"Yay!" they cheered before giving him a tight hug.

'This is gonna be interesting.' He thought sarcastically as the kids grabbed their bags and started moving their stuff into their rooms.

"Teehee, while the kids, are busy with their new rooms, how's about we go to yours to seal the deal of letting us stay here?" Asked Samantha.

'Okay, maybe there is a perk to being a family man.' he thought while feeling them rub his chest and shoulders.

"Wow, you're pretty chiseled." Said Hilda.

"Well, I did used to be a boxer." Said Roi as they entered his room and closed the door.

(Timeskip)

It was a fine weekend as Roi drove his family to the local Pizza Arcade. In the car, it was full of commotion. Kids singing, Hilda and Maxine sticking their heads out the window and Glen losing to Natalie in thumb wrestling.

"Thank goodness Georgia managed to upgrade the car, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to drive you guys to the local pizza arcade." Said Roi. 'But damn the singing! I wish I had headphones!'

They found a space to park the car, then entered.

"Alright kids, enjoy the games, the pizza will be here soon." Said Roi before walking off with Georgia. "So you sure my old rival Duke "the Duck King" Ramos has info on what happened?"

"Yep, and he's gonna give us that info."

"Well where is he?"

"He's rented out that section of the restaurant for his son and daughter's 8th birthday." She pointed. he growled. "I'm gonna kill him!"

"Whoa there midget, don't wanna kill another boxer." Georgia joked.

They walked into the reserved area. kids were running around shooting sticky string at each other and eating birthday cake.

"You waterproof?"

"Don't worry, if they drop soda, it won't effect..."

"Hey, one of the animatronics is moving, let's climb all over her!" Said the birthday boy.

"Uh-oh." the kids jumped on her making her stumble and Roi chuckle.

"Ok, that's pretty funny."

"H-hey kids, get off if me, I don't work at this restaurant."

"You hold 'em off, I'll extract the info."

"Don't do anything stupid, or I'm spanking you tonight!" She called out.

We see Duck King sitting at a table, with his wife as they watched videos on his phone. That's when he took one in the forehead! "Ow! What the H?" The large burly man said as he looked up. "No way, Roi the 'Shadow Rat' Summers? What are you doing here? Taking advantage of your shortness to play games and eat pizza?" His wife then laughed.

"No, but I did come here when I heard you got kids and didn't tell me about it! Now I'm gonna break your teeth."

"Whoa there buddy, let's not start a fight, it's my kids' birthdays."

"Sure, but you're gonna have to give me something in exchange for my peaceful side?"

"Uh...what would you want?"

"One of my new wives, yes wives plural, said you witnessed who sabotaged the Cast Iron Heart event!"

"Oh C-R-A-P, I was worried you would eventually figure out about that."

"So you DO know something!"

"Yeah, say why don't we discuss this outside?"

"Okay, but if you try anything, remember I'm the one who picked you up and tossed you into the crowd as the 10 count was in progress."

'And my bruises are still there from it.'

They were walking through the arcade until they were stopped by Natalie and Hilda.

"Hey dad, who's this guy?" Asked Hilda.

"Just an old friend, kids."

"Whoa, you got kids too? Such a hypocrite. You smack me for not telling you, and then you don't tell me about yours and I can't smack you for it?" Said Duck King.

"T-That's different! You had yours longer! I got mine recently." he muttered.

"Really? I don't recall any women who'd give you illegitimate kids."

"I donated sperm, hoping they'd inherit my hatred...alls I got was a downpour of...love."

"Wow, that is cute. They're gonna turn yah soft, which is a good thing for you."

"Shut up, I'm going to be the toughest thing, none of their love is gonna affect me." he said as they exited the pizza arcade. "Now spill, who was it?"

"Well, it was kinda blurry, but trust me when I saw a lot of people were on with this plan."

"Just tell me something." He was balling up both his fist and vibrating them.

'Oh God, he's going for his signature move!' panicked Duck King. "I saw that Phil 'Rain Drop Fist' Questy was told to replace the padding in your gloves."

"Of course that loser would be told to do that, he's still mad I exposed him and his sister as lovers as I knocked 7 teeth out of him."

"You were eating major harsh browns that day."

"Yeah, but thanks for the tip off."

"What are you gonna do now? I have a feeling all the boxers are gonna come after your family."

"Did you see my kids? The women who got my sperm are monsters, they can handle boxers. Now if you don't mind, I'll be having fun with my family."

"I think if you do that here you'll get arrested."

"N-Not that kind of fun you bastard!" he growled rearing his fists back.

"Ah! Please no Traumatic Elegy! The last time you hit me with that, I moved to my mom's for a year because I was so afraid!"

"Hmph." Then he turned and walked away. As he returned to the table, Georgia arrived with sticky string in her hair and cheese stains in her shirt.

"You get the info?"

"Yep, next is Rain Drop Fist, and considering it's summer, I have a feeling he's at his beach house in the eastern part of the city."

"Good."

That's when the pizza arrived and they all had a slice.

"Kinda cardboardish, but it tastes good." Said Roi before grabbing Rosmarine and putting her on his back. "Alright kids, let's get crazy!"

"Yeah!" they all cheered.

Next week, the family was unloading the car for the beach.

'I wonder if my dick will fall off when I see my wives in bikinis.' He thought, putting the beach blanket and umbrella in place with help from all 5 kids.

"Daddy, can we go swimming?"

"I'd say yeah, but your moms say you need sunscreen first." He replied. "All of you line up, you aint playing till you all have sunscreen."

"Oh fine." they pouted before lining up in single file.

Later...

"Okay kids, now that you're all done, go and have fun."

As the kids left, his wives arrived. "Hey Roi, mind grubbing us down?" Asked Ren.

Roi turned and there they were. 'Damn, I can't believe I'm fucking them!'

"Roi, can you get my back? I don't wanna burn." Asked Samantha.

"I'll get everywhere for you." He said, making a perverted grin.

All of them sat down on their bellies with him getting the lotion ready. He was very thorough as he rubbed them from their legs, to their ass, as he got to their back, he rubbed his boner against one of them.

"Mate for life, don't, this is a public beach." Blushed Hilda.

"Aw come on, not like people haven't tried this before." That's when Ren karate chopped his head! "Gah! That's the 1st time wood touched my face!" Joked Roi. 'Oh crap, dad jokes.'

"No means no husband. Now please hurry, I want my turn."

"Ok ok, I'm hurrying."

After finishing up on Hilda, it was Ren's turn.

'Disappointed Ren had to cockblock, but I'll get revenge.' Thought Roi as he flipped the wood sprite over.

"Wh-what are you doing!?"

"Gotta get all over you nice and good, wouldn't want the hot sun to ignite your body!" Before Ren can protest, Roi shut her up with a kiss. Making her moan as one had groped her boob and the other pinched her ass.

"Should we intervene? This looks pretty hot." Said Amelia.

"Let's just make sure they don't go too far or we'll break it up." Said Georgia.

Ren's eyes widened, knowing they weren't gonna help. 'Oh my God, this is so stimulating, I'm so...clooo-'

"Alright Ren., I finished coating you."

She shed a tear as she was denied release. 'Dammit, but the girls will hopefully back me up tonight.'

'That's gotta sting.' They all thought. He soon finished rubbing them all down.

"Alright, now that I'm done, I'm gonna go pay an old friend a visit. Samantha, mind coming with me in case I gotta ruin his summer day?"

"Is he gonna want my head?"

"Why? Because of how we got a kid? No, he just always wanted a brother, and now he has you as his brother-in-law." Said Hilda.

As they talked, said Tigershark Merman and his wife, a Sasquatch, and their children were just getting out of their limousine.

"Ah, another fine day being rich, don't you think so dear?"

"Honey, remember, I don't care about money, I care about you." Said the Sasquatch before picking him up and hugging him in front of everyone.

"Awwww..." The paparazzi said.

"Goddamn, that thing is huge, interrogation is gonna be a challenge, but I killed a gorilla before, and I'll do it again if he doesn't spill." Said Roi as he was shaking while standing behind Hilda.

"Wait, how did you kill a gorilla?"

"Terrorists kidnapped all of us once and made us fight 2 gorillas, all the other losers killed one, meanwhile me and the guy I killed got the other. They were going to throw us into the water and make us fight sharks, but then special forces came in to rescue us just in time, of course, I could've filet 3 sharks myself."

"Liar, you can't swim." Said Georgia.

"Shh! Don't say that out loud."

"No, I will reveal secrets about you when I need to make you look like a bitch."

'Don't try punching her, you won't win this fight.' He thought.

"Whoa! Shadow Rat? Is that you? And woooooow, you sure got busy." Said Tigershark Merman.

"See Georgia? This is why you were loud!"

"You know, it's good to meet another person who sees the girl side of monstergirl."

"Uh...yeah...and they're all very good in bed." Said Roi.

"Don't need to tell me." He then held hands with his wife. "Also, I'm so glad you came."

"Why? In half of our fights, I didn't just beat you, but wedgie you in front of the entire audience." He said with a confused look. 'Guess we won't have to fight after all if he feels like talking.'

"So uh...while the mayor does his speech, I heard from Rain Drop Fist, you wanna talk to me about something?"

"Yeah, exactly." 'Crap, he better not ruin this for me, like how me and Samantha ruined his couch.'

"Well what is it? Lay it on me."

"You gave him the order to sabotage my gloves, which lead to an innocent man's death and me getting thrown out of the league."

"Ooooh, so the day has finally come huh? I was scared of this, but hey I'll tell yah what you need to know since you got the taste for monster girls just like me."

"That was easy." Hilda commented.

"Thank goodness, I was worried that we'd be tag teaming to get the info outta you."

"No, no, I felt your Handbook Technique where you unleash all your moves rapid fire, I don't want my wife getting overpowered in 12 seconds."

"Thanks for saving me." Said the sasquatch.

"So what happened?"

"I was an interesting thing. I was given a package. It was the metal padding with a note, the note said if it wasn't in your gloves, then the entire forest would burn down, and as if I'd let the love of my life die, but I also had dinner with my parents that day, so I passed it onto RDF."

"You remember who gave you the package?"

"Yeah...but you won't like the identity of who gave me the package."

"Just tell me man."

"It was your student."

"Jack 'Neo Ace' Cyrus...no, don't mess with me like that..."

"Oh? Was there someone you cared about, before all of us?"

"Of course! Cyrus was my ace student! The person I trained from the ground up!" He explained. "Don't lie to me! I'll use Devil's Harpoon Uppercut on you!"

"I've told you already I would confess, and confess I have, anyways the mayor's speech is wrapping up, bye Shadow Rat, we gotta double date sometime." Then Tigershark Merman walked away.

'Cyrus...I made a promise I would only punch you in the ring, but...if I have to break that promise...' Streams of tears began rolling down.

His children all hugged him.

"It'll be alright daddy."

"Uh...thanks kids..."

Then his wives all hugged him.

"We're gonna clear your name. So...where is this Neo Ace guy?" Asked Amelia.

"His wedding is next week, in the sister city."

"Did he invite you?" Asked Rosmarine.

"Yeah, but the invite said I'm only allowed one guest."

"Okay, I vote Amelia." Said Georgia.

"Me too, I vote mama Amelia." Added Natalie.

"Yes!" They all agreed.

"What? Why me?"

"Out of all of us, you're the one with the hottest body." Ren admitted. "You'd look lovely in anything you wore."

"Oh! Why thank you."

Everyone agreed.

'However, I'm still alpha wife.' Thought Georgia.

'However, Georgia is still alpha wife.' Thought Roi.

"Come-on everyone, the zoo is open, I wanna see the feral version of Hellhounds!" Said Glen.

"Yay!"

"You may wanna stick with me, mate for life, I heard the voices of the animals with my dog ears, and you'll need more than your boxing skills to take care of most of these in case they accidentally get loose." Said Hilda.

"Still new to monsters being real, so I will trust you." Said Roi, holding her hand. That's when he felt someone else holding his other hand.

"I want daddy to buy me things at the gift shop." Said Maxine.

"Alright, but only if you're good."

"Yaaaay."

Next week...Roi and Amelia were fucking behind a church, as they await for the guests to arrive at Neo Ace's wedding.

"So...gah, h-how did y-you and this Cyrus kid meet?" She moaned

"Well, aw yes! He was just a teen who had a huge fight with his abusive step-dad. he bumped into me and when we looked into each other's eyes, he had a similar outrage I have for this world."

"D-Did he, ah! Try to start a, ooh! Fight?"

"Yeah, urk! Cyrus said I reminded him o-of h-h-his real dad, and it annoyed him how much looked like the dad ,hah, who went to war just to die!"

"Oh fuck! P-poor kid!" She moaned as Roi thrust harder

"Yeah, but I kicked his ass, then dragged his unconscious body to a gym. Where he woke up with another punch! I trained him day in and day out, until one day he invented a-ah a signature move and beat his step-dad with it!"

"Oh!"

"After that, he got into pro-boxing and we've rumbled a few times." Roi's dick started to twitch.

"Wh-what, ah! Happened next?"

"Swallow my load first."

"Oh god yes!"

They broke away as Amelia got on her knees and opened her mouth wide. He stuck it in, and she swallowed his load.

'I ain't ready for a 6th kid.'

Meanwhile at the sperm bank.

"Hello, I'd like to have a baby." Said a Demon Lord. "My heir has to be the child of a hateful man, specifically a short and angry one, so he or she can kill without feeling any form of sympathy.

Back to the church, Roi and Amelia were walking to the front and seeing the usher.

"Hey, I'm Roi 'Shadow Rat' Summers, and this is my date."

"Hmm...Shadow Rat, Shadow Rat...sorry, not on the list."

"What!? But I have an-"

"Kidding, I just wanted to see the classic rat rage, I'm a huge fan." he chuckled making Roi frown. "Go ahead on in."

He thought about messing up his face, but that would mean giving wedding crashers a chance to ruin the wedding before he could.

"So please tell me, what happened next?" Asked Amelia.

"Okay, so next, he fought so well he won a tournament. Cyrus then met a nice girl who I assume is the bride. She's kind of an odd one."

"What do you mean odd?"

"Well..." That's when they were stopped.

"Master Roi!" Shouted Neo Ace as he tackled Roi to the ground. "Waaaaah, I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Fucking christ Cyrus, your tears are getting all over my tux!" frowned Roi pushing him off himself.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so glad you're here!"

"Roi!" Neo Ace's bride shouted before she started tackling Roi and crying, just like Neo Ace! "I'm so happy Cyrus' better dad is here!"

'Okay, that's kinda odd.' Thought Amelia.

She had blonde short hair like Neo Ace, green eyes like Neo Ace, black beauty under the left eye, like how Neo Ace's is under the right, her chest was the same size as Neo Ace's, she as the exact same height and wore a choker like Neo Ace.

"Ms. Jill Cyrille, get off of me!"

'Jack Cyrus and Jill Cyrille? That cannot be coincidence.' Thought Amelia.

"Oh, sorry about that."

"It's still great you came here master." Said Neo Ace.

"Yeah...I was not planning on coming, but I heard something interesting from Tigershark Merman."

"*gasp!* He confessed to eating you ice cream and blaming it on Larry 'Medium Rare Toast' Ross the 3rd?"

"No, wait he did that? That motherfucker I gave Medium Rare Roast, an entire 5 Traumatic Elegies."

"So he told you about when I ate the last donut during your 3rd year as a boxer?"

"No...you did that? Dude, those were my favorite lemon glaze donuts!"

"Then what did you wanna hear, Master?"

"You gave a package to Tigershark Merman, who gave it to Rain Drop Fist, who sabotaged my gloves."

"Oh, that well...someone was pointing a sniper to my head, so he told me to give the package to Tigershark Merman."

"Who?"

"Julian "No Nickname" Finster."

"...Of course, but what is he so mad about? I knocked that over confident pricks charming off his high horse!"

"I don't know."

"Well whatever it is, I know where he'll be, the loser married lady pro-boxer Lilly 'Swing 101' Zanders and now run a museum for airplanes."

"Thanks for the help." Said Amelia.

"You're welcome." Said Jill.

"So Master...are you and your date gonna stay for the wedding? I want to see you punch my step-dad's lights out. I have a bad feeling he's gonna crash the wedding."

"Why of course I'll make a bitch outta your step-dad. I gotcha." he smirked while cracking his knuckles.

"So cool!" Both said with glistening eyes.

Later...

"And if there is a reason, these 2 shouldn't be wed, let them speak now, or forever hold th-" Then a man burst through the doors!

"I object! This guy is about to marry himself!" That was Roi's cue to step in. "Seriously, look at these 2, it's like he's gonna marry is twin sister or something!"

Roi slapped his cheek from behind!

"Gah! What the Hell?"

"Yo! Wassup Step-douchebag! I'm the man Cyrus wants as his dad."

"You? You're just some snot nosed punk."

"I'm as old as you! Except, boxing gave me this healthy body which is gonna pound you!"

"Don't kill him Roi!"

"I know, Amelia!"

"Pound me? Hahaha...I'd like to see you-" And all that was heard was the sound of a man getting beat up. Everyone there winced or looked away while the man screamed in pain.

"You are a dumbass, trying to ruin a pro-boxer's wedding. Never talk to Neo Ace ever again, and Neo Ace, when you and Jill have kids, you totally tell them I'm grandpa."

"Thank you Master..."

"Uh...you may now kiss the bride?" Said the Minister, recording the action with his phone.

Next week...

The kids were running circles around Roi as he held hands Natalie. The security cameras had to do a double take when they spotted him.

"This is gonna be so much fun dad!" The kids cheered.

Meanwhile in the security room...

"Oh...crap...call the boss!"

They then went to their walkie talkies panicking as multiple voices came out.

"What in the...SHUT UP! ONE AT A TIME!" Shouted Julian Finster, a 7 foot tall black male with pink contacts and a blonde wig.

"Shadow Rat is here."

"That ain't so bad."

"And he's the father of 5 kids!"

"...say what now?"

"He's a dad, with 5 kids!"

Julien didn't answer he got up from his seat and called his assistant. "Karen, put my wife on the phone!"

"Of course sir." She then called Lilly.

"Hello?" Asked a 6 foot tall light skinned woman on the phone with a brown ponytail, blue eyes, and a butterfly tattoo on her left cheek.

"Lilly darling, get to the panic room! He's here!"

"My dad?"

"No! Shadow Rat! He has a family!"

"AHHHHHHH!" She screamed before running from the museum's war history wing.

The kids were running circles around Roi as he held hands with Ren. The security cameras had to do a double take when they spotted him.

"This is gonna be so much fun dad!" The kids cheered.

Meanwhile in the security room...

"Oh...crap...call the boss!"

They then went to their walkie talkies panicking as multiple voices came out.

"What in the...SHUT UP! ONE AT A TIME!" Shouted Julian Finster, a 7 foot tall black male with pink contacts and a blonde wig.

"Shadow Rat is here."

"That ain't so bad."

"And he's the father of 5 kids!"

"...say what now?"

"He's a dad, with 5 kids!"

Julien didn't answer he got up from his seat and called his assistant. "Karen, put my wife on the phone!"

"Of course sir." She then called Lilly.

"Hello?" Asked a 6 foot tall light skinned woman on the phone with a brown ponytail, blue eyes, and a butterfly tattoo on her left cheek.

"Lilly darling, get to the panic room! He's here!"

"My dad?"

"No! Shadow Rat! He has a family!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

She screamed before running from the museum's war history wing.

Back to Roi, Ren and the kids...

"Hey, let's see how many kids we can climb onto this suspended display before the security notices." He was then smacked with a branch!

"Don't even try it, the kids might get hurt!" Ren then put the branch away.

'Okay, but that branch will be occupying your pussy later tonight, Ren.' He thought with a perverted smile to himself.

That's when Glen activated his jetpack. "I don't need no stinking planes, I can fly all by myself!" The other people at the museum then took notice, going ooh.

Meanwhile with Julien...

He was now in his underwear, and shoes as he donned 2 blue boxing gloves. 'He's obviously here to figure out who sabotaged his gloves. But I wont let him know without a fight! I can't let him figure out that person was responsible! He'll destroy this city if Roi were to figure out!' he thought while taking a few practice punches. 'I gotta put him down before he gets warmed up.'

Meanwhile in a secluded location...

"Hmph...so he's gonna figure out it was me...I'll still get away with it." Said a mysterious figure before the dark room illuminated with light.

Back with Roi, who was signing autographs.

"Strange how many people love me, the most unruly fighter in the ring." he muttered while writing his name across one guy's forehead.

"Incoming dad!" Cried Maxine.

"The Shining Tyrant? Come-on, all these years and he still get any new techniques?" He said as the punch was coming for him! He sidestepped and then turned around, jumped and landed a backhanded smack to Julien's head! "Dumb bitch!"

"I haven't updated my repertoire, but I have gotten much stronger and faster!" Julien was about to strike, but Roi fired a swift and strong punch to the side of the stomach!

That's when Roi rapid fired his fists while headbutting Julien's chest!

"Oh shit! It's Shadow Rat's hidden 3rd Fist technique!" Shouted a fan. "Julien has to get out of it, otherwise Shadow Rat will zoom to the back and wedgie him!

"What is this? Boxing or school bullying?" Asked Ren. 'And how did I end up on the bully's side?'

Julien was about to reel back his fists, but then Roi zoomed around and gave the wedgie!

"Copy Emperor? Hah! I remember tried that with my Traumatic Elegy the 1st time we tussled!" He laughed while pulling harder.

"Aaaaah stop!"

"What? You want me to stop? But the leaked sex tape showed you loved it when your wife did it!"

The crowd went oooooh!

"N-Not true!"

"You like that Julien?" Said Roi "Yeah Lilly! Keep it up, I can feel the string cutting my anus!" Roi finished before spinning and throwing Julien!

"Mommy!" Screamed Julien as he landed head first into a Wright Bros. exhibit.

"Can you please give up now? My kids wanna go to the rocket ships and ride around in the simulation."

"No!" Roi the threw him down onto the ground and Julien found Roi's shoe above his face. "Okay, after my nap." Then Roi knocked him out with a curb stomp!

Half an hour later...we see the Roi and his family with Julien in the food court, eating meatballs.

"Okay now buddy, talk, who made me kill Arnold 'X-Rex' Cloud?" Asked Roi, pointing a meatball to his face.

"..."

"Tell me bitch, or do I have to..."

"It was Charles 'Mozial' Watter. He's the mastermind behind everything."

"A name like Mozial has gotta some final boss." Said Ren.

"It is, because Mozial is the champion."

"What?!" They all gasped.

"Thanks for the fight and for the info, bye Julien." Roi then got up and took his family with him.

"I just doomed this city...but on the bright side. I can fly away to Hawaii with Lilly!" Thought Julien as he stood up and found himself wearing pink underwear with 'sex machine' written across the ass in gold.

That made people watching burst out laughing.

"I really hate that guy sometimes."

Later that night...

"Why would the champion wanna sabotage you?" Asked Hilda.

"It just doesn't add up." Said Amelia.

"Isn't it obvious girls? Georgia, look up how old Mozial is."

Georgia did as he said. "50?"

"Yep, he realized he was getting old, and a fresh new face was busting through to snatch his throne!"

"But eventually he'd pass away naturally, why bother sticking around longer?"

"If you were the champ, getting so much money, fame, endorsements, and love from everyone, would you wanna give up such a rank?"

"No..." said Samantha.

"Yep, now I have no idea where Mozial is living these days, but he'll get his." That's when everyone started smelling smoke.

"What in the..."

"Fire!" Screamed Natalie as she and Rosmarine ran out of their rooms.

"Oh shit! What did you do!" Ren said to Amelia.

"It wasn't me." She replied. "Besides these look like regular flames, not the spirit flames I have."

Samantha put out the fire as a little green creature jumped onto the couch with a hammer!

"A gremlin!?"

The gremlin threw the hammer at Roi but he caught it.

"What the Hell?"

"Follow me losers!" Shouted the gremlin as she ran from them.

"I'm gonna squish you if you're the one behind the fire!" Threatened Roi as they entered the front lawn to be greeted by 4 other monster girls. Along with the gremlin was a phoenix, cyclops, succubus and kappa and they all had wicked smiles. "Who the hell are you?"

"We're Mozial's harem." Said the phoenix.

"Where is he though?"

"Laizom Land."

"The Amusement Park?"

"That's right."

"So first he frames me for killing a man and now he goes to get his own harem?"

"Yep, and he doesn't really think it'll be a good time to kill you here. He wants you to fight in his home court, Laizom Land!"

"Okay, bring it! I'm gonna ensure that once I take his throne, I'm gonna violate it with the help of these women!"

"Oh please, these sluts look about as women as those drag queens on tv." scoffed the phoenix. That's when Rosmarine shot a rain cloud under the Phoenix, making her screech in pain! "Aaaah! You brat! I'm going to ensure you and your mother get evaporated!" The phoenix shouted before they all ran away.

"Laizom Land, huh? Sounds like fun. You ready to kick some ass, my wonderful family?"

"Yeah!"

Meanwhile at Laizom Land after hours...

"Hubby, we sent the message." Said the Kappa.

"Good, now be sure to separate the wives, I want to make sure they don't save Shadow Rat before he gets to me."

"Ooooooh, a trap? A trap? Wanna share with us husbando?" Asked the cyclops.

"No, I want it to be a big surprise." He said before pulling her in for a sloppy kiss. He later pulled back. "Now then girls, how's about some motivation to win, in the bedroom?"

The girls cheered before picking him up and running into a room.

"AH! Dad! Step-moms! Get outta my room!"

"Oops, sorry Brad!" Said Mozial.

The next day...

Roi and his wives arrived at the amusement park.

"This place is massive!" Said Rosand.

"I've seen the commercials, but it's so much bigger in person!" Said Glen.

"Okay kids, keep an eye out, I have no idea where that Mozial could be, but he will suffer consequences." Said Roi, cracking his knuckles.

That's when all the monitors around Laizom Land started buzzing and all started showing Mozial's face.

"Good people of Laizom Land, it seems Shadow Rat is accusing me of something, if he can get me to confess, then I guess he'll become the next champion of the Pro-Boxing league, if he fails, then I shall unleash the warheads on this planet, destroying the everything and cementing me as this world's last pro-boxing champion!"

"What?! How the hell did you get access to warheads you bastard!? I'm not accusing you, I'm telling it as is, that you framed me and got me put away for killing someone!"

"I'm sure he's hearing this recorded message right now. Good luck Shadow Rat, the fate of the world is in your hands."

"Grr...that bastard!"

"Mate for Life!" Shouted Hilda.

"What?" He saw his wives and children get dragged away to the other attractions! "Shit...guess I can't cheat him like he did me. Hope is old ass is ready to go down Mano-a-mano!" He said, entering the castle.

Meanwhile in the bumper carts area, Hilda and Maxine are face to face with a succubus!

"Hahahaha! Your husband has no chance against my lover, such as how you 2 have no chance against me!" she taunted with her tail swishing.

"We can do this mom!"

Meanwhile in the house of mirrors, Ren and Natalie face off with a Phoenix.

"You'll without a doubt lose with my fire and the confusion of these mirrors."

"We've witnessed a few burning man ceremonies! We aren't scared!" Said Natalie.

Manuel, in the haunted house, was Samantha and Rosmarine taking on the Cyclops.

"What'll happen first? I shoot you dead with my heat vision or a heart attack from being scared too many times?"

"Just try, we'll rain on your parade!"

Meanwhile, on stage, Amelia and Rosand are taking on the Kappa!

"I...don't know what to say besides I'll kick your ass!"

"Language, you have kids here." Said Amelia

"But we'll still beat you." Said Rosmarine.

Meanwhile in the water park section, Georgia and Glen were taking on the Gremlin!

"I'm gonna be as annoying as real life whack-a-mole!" She then climbed up a tube!

"We can do this mom!" Said Glen.

Back to Roi…

"Yo bastard! I'm right here for ya!"

"Hello Shadow Rat, thanks for walking right into the trap!" He then turned on the lights to reveal gun turrets!

"Hmph...you think this is enough to scare me? I practiced taking hits, by having pitching machines shoot at me rapid fire! Your teeny tiny bullets are not gonna harm me!"

"If you knew a thing about speed and velocity, even you'd know there's a reason people don't stand in front of them, even bodybuilders can't withstand them!"

"Then shoot me! I'm ready for it bitch! Shoot me!"

"I never knew a guy like you wanted to die! I'll grant your wish!" He activated the turrets!

Roi dropped to the floor, the turrets taking out each other! "Ha! I'm not that dumb biatch!" He then ran ahead.

"No!" Shouted Mozial as he ran for a button on the other side of the room. "Forget this, I'm going to end the world right now!" That's when he ran into a forcefield. "What in the..."

"Dad, don't you remember? The button felt very tempting, so you gave me the forcefield button." Explained his teen son Brad. "You told me to only deactivate it when you beat Shadow Rat."

"Dammit...that's right."

"Now get out there and probably kick a shorty's ass." He said, throwing the boxing gloves to him.

"Fine, but later we're having a serious talk."

Roi walked into a room, that's when a cage fell around him! "Cage match? This ain't wrestling man, but then again, does make things more epic when I beat you."

"So confident aren't you? Your wild a rowdy antics all being allowed as you brutalize every opponent. You blazed through them all so fast, you started taking sponsors from me because they were so impressed by you! You even stole the movie role I was gonna accept doing!"

"Hey! Jaws 12 sucked any how! I just happened to look more badass."

"You were taking so much from me, but my title as Champion was the one thing I made certain you would never take!"

"So you sacrificed X-Rex to get to me?"

"There was no prize for 2nd placers like him anyways! He served no purpose in my life!"

"So you let your threats kill them? Dude, you are seriously messed up!" He ran up to Mozial, jumped and threw a punch that connected but no flinch from Mozial! "Huh?" He jumped back as Mozial threw a punch! He knew he dodged, but felt the punch hit him anyways! "Gah!" He landed on his feet, and then blocked another punch!

"You must be wondering how I did that. Well this is your first time against me! So you wouldn't know my Unphasing Kinetic Rebound!"

"Say what now?"

"I relax and take a punch or 2, then I swing, if I miss, the wind I made with my swing will turn into the kinetic energy I absorbed!"

"What kind of superpower is that?"

"An interesting secret about me, is that I was born with ESP powers. Upon discovery, I trained, wiring my psychic abilities into my boxi-" as he went about his monologue, he didn't see Shadow Rat jump again and throw a jab at his neck! "Ack!"

"Well you still suck!"

Roi then stood back as he saw Mozial's fists catch on fire. "Whoa...neat trick."

"It's called Pyrokinesis!"

"Psychics can make fire? Pretty cool!" He then jumped, dodging a punch, then running up Mozial's arm throwing both fists down very hard on his head! Causing him to fall down! "Yeah! You like that! Bet you never had an opponent knock you down! I'm not even using my techniques!"

'Dammit! He's winning! But maybe...I can break his spirit!'

"You can do better than that yah oldie no goodie!"

"Heheheh...you must be an impressive fighter, but...can you say the same about your family?" He asked as 5 monitors went down showing everyone losing.

"What the fuck!?"

"Stand down or they die!"

"You sick twisted bastard!"

"Surrender, or else they'll die!"

He thought back to the fun he had with them on this adventure. He was really falling for the kids, and got addicted to pounding the wives' asses. He revealed stuff he wouldn't talk about to others, and their holding of the reigns was pretty loose. He couldn't really complain.

"Okay, you win...but even if they still live, we'll all die because what you're gonna do!" He said, standing still.

"Don't worry, I have a space station waiting for me. I'll take good care, making love to your wives, after I kill you..." He was about to swing until...

"HURRRRAAAAAAGH" A monitor shouted!

"What?" Gasped Mozial!

Duck King then slugged the Succubus!

"You!?"

"And I didn't come alone!"

"Need a paw, sis?" Asked a male Dire Wolf.

"Olaf!"

"Uncle!"

"Huh, so that's my brother in law."

"Hey birdie bitch! Have a taste of my, RAIN DROP!" Shouted Rain Drop Fist as he swung downwards onto the Phoenix's forehead! Making her fall down!"

Rain Drop Fist's family then picked up Ren and Natalie.

"Healthy snacks and water to reinvigorate you?" Offered his butler.

"Why thank you sir." Replied Ren.

"Ah! Lemme go!" Said The Cyclops.

"She's open, husband!" Said the Sasquatch.

"Aw-yeah! Feel my..." He then rocketed at the cyclops before spinning striking the chest! "Shark Frenzy!"

"Thanks for the save." Said Samantha.

"Neon Shot!" Cried Neo Ace as he threw his boxing gloves with the force of a cannon!

"Oof! Ow!" Cried the Kappa. 'Someone was certainly a star player in dodgeball!'

"Thanks for helping us."

"Anything for Master Roi! ANYTHING!"

"Maybe I should give that guy restraining order, make him prioritize his wife, over me." Said Roi.

The Gremlin was taking double speed bags from Julien and Lilly!

"Hey you guys! Step back!" Said Georgia as she and Glen fused their arms together and created a giant laser cannon! "See yah shorty!"

"Crap!" Said the Gremlin before getting shot.

"Hmph...my wives are gonna be just fine by the looks of things!" He said catching Mozial's punch!

"Impossible!" He shouted! That's when he he found himself being thrown over Roi's head! Spine hitting one of the posts in the corner. "OOOOOH MY GOD THIS HURTS!"

"Yep, now hold still, I'm gonna give yah my Handbook Technique!" Roi then used Scurry Rush, Pain Around the World, many more techniques unseen, then finally..."Here comes my beautifully destructive..." He then threw the punches! "Traumatic Elegy!"

A punch so powerful, Mozial burst through the cage and then face planting the floor! "1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9..." He then spat on Mozial's back! "...10!" Then he picked up the old man.

"Okay! Okay! I'll give the confession! I just wanna cuddle my wives now!"

"Wrong, I wanna hear you beg for mercy first." He then stomped on his back!

"Ow! Don't kill me, please! My teenage son depends on me!"

"No I don't." Said Brad as a bunch of teenage girls were dragging him away.

"Please stop, I'm 50!"

"Sure, as long as you don't pull dumbass bs like this again!"

"I swear I won't!"

"Good, now you can confess to the sabotage."

"I confess!" He shouted before the monitors all over the park turned back on showing a beaten old guy. "Hello everyone of Laizom Land...seems that Shadow Rat has claimed my title. Now he's champ and I have to confess. With the loyal connections I've made. I let my fear get the best of me when I manipulated a few fellow boxers into sabotaging Shadow Rat's match with X-Rex."

The people all started booing.

"And now that he's the champion, I shall leave this city and stay in a special jail cell I've custom made for me and my wives...goodbye."

Mozial handed over the champion's belt to Roi before going away.

Later that night, we see everyone partying at the wooden mansion, on a job well done.

"Great job Master! You're the champion now and you can return to the pro-boxing league tomorrow!" Cheered Neo Ace.

"So honey, what will you do now?" Asked Georgia.

"Ain't that obvious? I'm gonna defend my title, and not back away when a new face comes to take it from me!"

"Here, here!" Said Maxine as everyone partied throughout the night...

Months later...

"Told yah my dad could beat up your dad!" Said Glen, to a minotaur boy. "Now say sorry for bullying me!"

"Alright, I'm I done here kiddo? I gotta get to my match with X-Rex the Sequel."

"Kick his butt dad!"

Roi then ran to the boxing ring as everyone passing by told him "Good luck champ!"

'Yeah...that's right...good luck to your rightful champion!'


	29. Chapter 29

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 29

What if an old knight adopted a male slime?

Warning, contains some rather raunchy stuff.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Italy, Alps, year 1200 AD-

In a small valley in the alps, we find a tiny village near the edge of a swamp as a large castle was on the nearest hillside. The buildings were made of stone and wood with people either going out to do farm work or were riding horses.

And the castle was owned by the Brutus family, a line going back to Brutus himself, well on his mother's side of the family but nonetheless! This family has rules this part of Italy since the days of Rome, but….well the lord of the manor just lost his wife and newborn child to the plague a few years back and….it's been rough for him.

The camera zoomed in close towards a small house that set right beside the swamp.

This was the house of a poor knight named Sir Anthony, named after Cleopatra's lover, and he used to work for the lord before the plague hit. And now he was forced to live here after the lord went mad with grief.

It didn't help that his wife was also dead from a fever and was childless at this point in his career.

Said male wore a ragged brown vest with a long white shirt under it and baggy pants and messed up blond hair who was outside trying to tend to his small garden. On his right arm was a long scar that went all the way to his hand. "It's….ah. This one needs more water."

He dropped the trowel and went to grab a nearby bucket before looking at the swamp with a grimace. "Yuck, just what kind of ancestors wanted to settle near a swamp?!" He groaned out. "If the water wasn't needed for my crops I would move somewhere that didn't smell like rotten corpses."

He then moved the bucket towards the water while accidentally taking some swamp grass from the top of the water. "Ugh, swamp grass." he grabbed it and tossed it out while trying to endure the stench before getting up and walked back to the garden and dumped the water around the vegetables. "I need to move to Pisa."

As he walked back to the swamp, he stepped on a dark green puddle of goop that lingered on the shoreline.

"Ah! Damn it!" he frowned looking down and tried to pull his foot back, but the goop seemed to stick to his shoe. "What I wouldn't give for a sword right now!"

The goop kept on stretching before it sent the man into the lake.

SPLASH!

"Ah! Curses!" growled the man looking at his wet clothes and groaned before standing up and stamped to the shore before sitting down and took his shoe off with the goop and glared at it. "Confounded muck! If I had a fire I would burn you to ashes!"

The goop just stayed there while it seemed to have gotten bigger.

'I hope the devil takes you.' He thought before throwing the shoe away, only for the goo to send it back at him. "Gah!" he went wide eyed and stared at the goop which slid off the shoe making him pale. "W-W-What sort of sorcery is this?"

The goo slowly moved on the ground before it turned around a few times and started to form two yellow eyes. "..."

"Ahhh!" he screamed before running to his house and shut the door before putting a plank of wood in front of it.

The goo blinked while slowly moving towards the house and started 'eating' the vegetables.

'It's witchcraft! It has to be!' thought the man before running to his old sword. "I need to slay it and keep the kingdom from falling into chaos!"

The goo then looked at the door before seeing Sir Anthony running out.

"For the king!"

It blinked as the sword went through its body. "..."

Anthony frowned and pulled it back before swinging downward, but the sword sunk into it. "Begone familiar! I shall not let you devour the kingdom!"

"..." it looked at him before eating a carrot. "Nom."

"Hey! Do not eat my garden!" he yelled before swinging several more times.

"..." it kept on eating the garden while the knight started to get tired. "Nom nom nom."

Anthony panted with the glob not being cut in any shape or form since it kept staying together. "This witchcraft...is too much...for one knight alone."

"..." it then slowly moved away from the garden and started eating some pinecones. "Nom nom."

"Have...at thee oh beast!" he cried running over and jumped on it before he started to stamp on it over and over.

But the slime just ignored him while it finished eating a leftover carrot. "Nom."

'At this rate it'll move on and devour every food in the kingdom!' He thought before trying to grab it, only for the goo to start eating his hair. "Ah!" He then threw it against the wall of the house as it splattered apart. 'Do I run off and get other knights? If so my pride may be injured because I couldn't stop something so small.'

The goo slowly moved down and began to combine into a larger form.

"Holy Mary!" He jumped in horror. He held his sword out shakingly and felt his spine go cold. 'It's growing again!'

The goo moved and grew before it took the form of a small boy with short hair going to his eyes and was still transparent. "..."

"..."

"..." the boy looked at Anthony before waving at him. "Hello."

"AHH!" he screamed dropping his sword and backed up near a tree. "S-Stay back!"

"...huh?" He said confused. "Why?"

"You're a familiar!"

"A what?"

"The servant of a witch!"

"What's a witch?" He asked while cocking his head.

"Do not feign ignorance, nothing but witchcraft would explain how you're immune to my sword!"

"Eh? But I'm a slime." He said confused. "A swamp slime that had carrots."

"A what?"

"A swamp slime, water given life."

"Like a undine?"

"Yes, but we don't evaporate." He said before eating another carrot. "Nom."

"Hey! That's my carrot you're eating!"

"Oh, thanks for feeding me." He said with an angelic smile.

The man blinked and shook his head. "Do not try to act innocent, I will not let you go off and consume the kingdom!"

"...what?" He said confused. "Consume a kingdom...what are you talking about?"

"You ate at my garden without hesitation, meaning your appetite must be bottomless!"

"So?" He said cocking his head. "I'm hungry now."

"Then go back to the swamp and consume food from there."

He looked at the swamp before looking at him. "No, this place is nicer and doesn't have turtles."

"Turtles? What's wrong with them?"

He shivered. "They eat slimes." He pointed to his body. "For the grass."

"Well then you'll have to deal with it on your own, begone!"

"Why? I'm not hurting anyone."

"Well….um...because I might be accused of being a warlock if someone were to see you."

"A warlock? Is it edible?"

"What? No! It's the male equivalent of a witch!"

"So is a witch edible then?" He asked confused.

'How can a creature be so oblivious? He can eat so much and grow, yet is like an innocent child.' Anthony thought while the boy moved towards a piece of lettuce.

"Nom. Can I stay with you?"

"Why stay with me? Surely a creature young as you has his own parents to look after him."

"What are parents?" He said while looking lost. "Are they edible?"

"Wait….you don't know what a parent is? But then how did you survive for so long all on your own without anyone looking after you?"

"...no idea." He shrugged.

"Have you been by yourself this whole time?"

He cocked his head. "Maybe? I don't know."

Anthony blinked while surprised that there is a creature that needs no male or female to survive in god's good earth. 'No parents and all alone on his own? Strange creature, but he's still like a young boy left alone in this world. Would he even be able to understand what love is if it was given to him?'

The slime looked at Anthony and blinked. "Can I stay with you? I won't eat any kingdoms if you do...whatever they are."

That's when Anthony felt an idea come to him, but it sounded insane. "Say, come here a second."

"Yes?" He said while walking up to him while eating a carrot. "Nom nom."

"If I were to let you stay, how would you like to learn how to be a knight?"

"Knight? Is that edible?"

"No, it is a prideful legacy of the kingdom. To be a knight means dedicating your life to protecting this land from any and all forces that would wish it harm. With it comes honor, pride, and guaranteed respect."

"Oh…..so it's like a wolf?"

"No!"

"Sorry." He pouted cutely.

"What I mean is this, with your power and training, you could be a powerful knight."

"...really?"

"Yes."

"Then can I be a knight?"

"Once your done with training."

"Yah!"

"But you need to listen to me closely and not leave the house if other people are around."

"Other people? So you aren't the only one in the world?"

"No there are men and women out there."

"...what are they?"

'This is going to take a while.'

(Sometime later)

"So women are the ones with milk?" the slime asked while eating a carrot. "Weird."

"It's always been that way, it's natural for the babies they make."

"Oh." He said with a nod. "And men save princesses?"

"Yes, it is the job for men to protect women and children with their lives, but with how easy you are to stay immune to a sword, that will help you. Just think, with my training you will be able to fend off hoards upon hoards of invaders and come out without a scratch. People will be unsure at first, but they will come to respect and admire you. You will be the kingdom's greatest knight since the last greatest knight."

"And who was that?"

"Me." He said pridefully.

"..." he deadpanned at him.

"What? It's true."

He spat some slime at Anthony before saying. "Not nice to lie."

"Gah!" he wiped it off and frowned. "How dare you accuse me of lying!"

"I sense it." The slime huffed. "Don't lie."

He groaned before sighing. "Fine, I'm not a great knight but I was a hero."

"Really?"

"Yes, I was a well known one, but when the kingdom fell in disarray, due to the king losing his wife, most of the knights fell apart. It's really the will of the people keeping the trade going that the kingdom isn't pure chaos, but if we ever get invaded, we would surely fall."

"..." he cocked his head before saying. "So you want me to be a knight and save the kingdom?"

"Yes."

"Ok, as long as I eat carrots all day long." He smiled cutely.

"By the time you've completed your training, you'll be worshipped and treated to as many carrots as you want."

"Yah!"

"And I will name you….Dinadan, after a Knight of the Round Table."

"Dinadan...it's cute. Thanks."

"As for me, you may call me-"

"Oh! I know, father right?"

Anthony blinked while the slime smiled. "Pardon?"

"Father, or are you a mother?" He said with a wink.

"Why...would you want to address me like that?"

"No idea, because it feels right?" Dinadan said with a smile.

Anthony stared at the slime and cleared his throat. "Ahem, if you wish to call me that, you may, but I will also respond by Sir Anthony."

"Sir Anthony…..sounds weird. Father's better." He smiled. "So what's first? Eating more carrots? Hitting people with them? Oh! Saving princesses from a turtle!"

"No, I will teach you the basics of sword fighting."

"Oh….so no saving princesses from turtles?"

"No."

"Aw!"

"I doubt the kingdom would encounter such a danger, now focus." he stood up and grabbed his sword while tossing a stick to Dinadan where it stuck in. "I want you to follow my example and move like I do."

"Ok." He said while pulling the stick out and ate a caterpillar that was on it. "Nom, yum."

Anthony took a stance with the slime mimicking. "You need to be firm and show no fear in your stance."

Dinadan nodded while making sure to swing the stick. "Ok father."

Anthony gave a small smile before swinging his sword downward. "Show no hesitation in your strikes, the smallest can lead to your strikes losing their power and strength."

He nodded before swinging the stick down and hit a small rat on the head, hard. "...yah! I'm a knight!"

"Easy, one good hit doesn't make a knight. You could slay a hundred men, but you need to also have the heart of one before being called one."

"Oh." He said with a nod. "Ok, I'll be like father then, but without the lies."

'Ugh, he's going to be a handful.' Anthony thought. "Remember to also keep your legs firm or else you will fall easy."

"Yah!" Dinadan nodded while mimicking the knight's stance and form.

"We will keep this up all day so you can memorize it using your body."

"Ok! Then I can save the princesses and see their milk!"

'Note to self, get a bible….before he becomes a lustful boy.' thought Anthony as they kept repeating the basic strikes.

(Timeskip)

"Ah! Father, I'm doing it!" Dinadan yelled while using the stick to hit a tree. "I'm hitting a man!"

"Keep going! Do it until you feel your arms grow tired!"

"But I can't!" He said while hitting the tree more. "I'm never tired!"

"Then try to imagine it as a vile fiend who has come here to kill you, attempt to strike him before he can strike you!"

He did so and imagined a giant turtle. "Don't eat my carrots turtle!"

WACK!

WACK!

WACK!

CRACK!

The tree then broke and started rolling into the swamp.

"I killed a giant turtle! Yah!"

'My word, his strength is more than a mere person. I need to make sure he knows when to hold back or he could accidentally hurt a regular human.' Anthony thought before seeing Dinadan running towards him.

"Father! Can I have carrots now?"

"Yes, but keep in mind not to eat all of them, I need to save some to sell in the market with the harvest season coming up."

"Can I come? Please? I want to see the women!"

"No, you are to stay here."

"Aw."

"But I'll get you some clothes."

"Clothes...what are they?"

"They are meant to cover your modesty and keep you covered from the elements."

"Oh, ok. Love you father." He said while going back to stick swinging.

Anthony glanced at the slime before heading inside to get his satchel and inwardly sighed. 'What am I doing? I'm training an unknown creature who can eat anything without growing tired to be a knight, like that's possible.'

"Yah!" Dinadan yelled out while chasing a few rats. "Fight me turtles!"

'Hopefully this doesn't send me to hell or excommunicate me.' he thought as he headed out and towards town.

(Timeskip)

Dinadan looked out the window as snow started to land on the ground. "Ooooh! It's raining white rain!"

"That's not rain, it's snow, far more colder than regular rain."

"Snow?" He said while seeing the snow landing on the window. "Is it edible?"

"Well yes, it's merely frozen water that falls from the sky."

Dinadan looked out before running out of the house and shivered. "C-Cold!"

"Wait! You can't go out there without any clothes!"

"Cold!" He yelled out before running back inside and stayed near the fire. He shivered and rubbed his arms with Anthony sighing.

"I tried to warn you."

Dinadan shivered while not moving from the fire. "Cold...father…."

He sighed while putting a ragged blanket on him.

"T-Thanks…."

"Well now you know, this is why you need to wear thick covers when it snows, the weather can turn harsh and unforgiving to all."

He nodded while slowly posing back to a slime form. "Ah…."

"That's why instead, I'll be teaching you how to fight without your sword inside."

Dinadan reformed himself while looking confused. "Without a sword?"

"Yes, in battle you won't always have it, so you'll need to learn how to fight with your bare fists."

"...how?" He asked as Anthony shook his head.

"Like this." he held up his fists. "You need to learn how to punch and use your hands as a second weapon."

"Oh!" He said while raising his palm up and slapped the air. "Like that father?"

"Not a slap, a punch." he swung his fist through the air. "Like that, try it."

Dinadan nodded before punching lightly. "Like that?"

"Somewhat, try punching harder."

He then punched slightly harder.

"A little more."

PUNCH!

Dinadan blinked as he accidentally punching a hole in the wall. "...yah?"

"Ok, maybe tone that back." remarked Anthony before grabbing the bookcase and pushed it over to the hole with a sigh. "I'll need to chop down some wood to fix the hole, but this will hold for now."

"Sorry father." He said sadly.

"It's fine, at least we found out before you accidentally hit someone too hard." He admitted before Dinadan looked down.

"Maybe I should slap people instead. To not...hurt them."

"Controlling your strength is something easy to do, and we've got all winter to do it while staying inside to keep warm."

"...ok." He said while looking at the fire. "But father, can I come to the village with you? Please?"

"No, not until you learn the ways of the world."

"But it's so boring."

"The world is a cruel place and you need to learn about it before you can truly go out to it."

Dinadan pouted at that. "Yes father." He then turned to him. "But can we go after I learn the ways of the world, please father?"

"We will talk Dinadan, but we have a ways to go until then."

He smiled. "Ok father! I love you!"

"Yes, I am fond of you as well, now let's get back to training."

"Yah!"

(Timeskip)

Dinadan looked from the window while waiting for Anthony to return from the village. "Father? Where are you?"

He had been waiting all day and was getting concerned.

Especially when it was getting closer to sundown, when bandits try and attack the carrots, or try if he didn't send them flying into the swamp a couple of times. But they might come back and kill Anthony in revenge.

'Please hurry home father.' He thought while seeing someone walking down the road, but it wasn't Anthony but a woman carrying a bundle of clothing in her hands. 'Huh? What's that?'

"I'm so glad I managed to get these clothes at such a deal." She said to herself before seeing something coming out of the house.

Dinadan waved to her. "Hello, are you a woman? And if you are, are you a princess?"

Her eyes widened seeing someone entirely green and screamed before running off and dropped the clothes.

"Huh? Wait I'm not going to hurt you!" He called out before seeing the clothes and picked them up. "Soft." he went back to the house and set the clothes on the bed. 'Should I wear them or wait until father comes back?'

With said man, was heading back home with a satchel full of groceries. 'Hopefully this is enough to last a few weeks….but knowing Dinadan he might eat it all on me in one day.' he heard a scream and saw a woman run past him in fear.

"AHHH! MONSTER CHILD!" She screamed while running down the busy streets. "RUN!"

The villagers looked confused but just shrugged it off as lunacy or ale talking through her words.

"What could she be on-oh no, Dinadan!" Anthony muttered in shock before running back to the direction of the house. When he got to the house he slammed the door open. "Dinadan!"

Said slime looked at him while wearing a long light green dress with a small white hood over his head like a monk. "Oh, hi father."

"Dinadan? What are you wearing? Wait, just where did you get that?"

"A women walked by so I said hi and she ran away." He admitted with a light blush. "And she left these behind so….finders keepers?"

'That explains the scared woman.' Anthony thought as Dinadan looked at the clothing.

"It feels nice and snug, is this what all men and women wear?"

"It looks more like clothes fit for women, not men."

"Oh….so I can keep it right?"

"No, as men we wear only clothes fit for men."

"...why?"

"Because if men went around wearing clothes like women, it would be sheer confusion and insanity."

"...I don't understand father. Can't anyone wear the same clothes as the opposite person?"

"Dinadan, that's silly. Women dress like men, men dress as women, next you'll say it should be natural for people of the same gender to be in holy matrimony."

"Can't they?" He asked cutely.

Anthony sighed and patted the slime on the back. "Dinadan, you have much to learn. For now just remove that outfit and we shall resume your training."

"Aw, but I wanted to wear it during training." He pouted.

"I will get you proper clothes later."

He pouted and took the clothes off. "But can I have them for after training? Please?"

The knight sighed. "Dinadan, you-"

"Please?" He said while making his eyes bigger and cuter. "I will be good. Please?"

Anthony gulped seeing the look and shook his head before groaning. "Oh...very well! But know that you will wear men's clothing and armor so long as you live in my home."

"Yah!" He jumped up and down. "I love you father!"

'How can he manage such an expression like that? I've only seen young daughters of noblemen manage that, but it's like he can do it naturally.'

Dinadan fixed his eyes before saying. "Are we going to fight with our heads? Oh! That would be so much fun!"

"But we don't have books."

"Books? I meant hitting people with my head!"

"Of course not, using our heads like that with no armor would lead to death."

"But it doesn't hurt me." He said with a confused look.

"...this is true."

"So can I practice on a turtle?" He asked while pointing to the swamp.

"Um...very well, just don't stay out too long."

Dinadan nodded before running out of the house. "Face me turtles! In the name of father!"

"I pray that boy loses his naivete." Anthony muttered. "Or he might fall pray to the devil later in life."

(Timeskip)

CLANG!

Dinadan blinked while seeing the large set of shiny things on the ground. "Father? What's that?"

"This Dinadan, is your new armor."

"Armor? Is it edible?" He asked Anthony confused.

"No, you wear it like a true knight."

His eyes sparkled. "I-I'm a real knight now?! Yah!"

"Not yet, first we need to see how it fits."

"Aw." He pouted before putting the armor on, only for it to fall off his body. "Huh? What happened father?"

"Try and see if you can make yourself bigger to make it fit."

"I need a lot of swamp water to do that though." He huffed. "And it's too hot today."

"Then why not eat some more carrots? Doesn't that help?"

"No, that's for sustenance." He said while looking at the garden. "But father, I will get bigger when it's cooler out."

"Darn it, I thought this armor would fit just right."

Dinadan looked at Anthony before giving him a hug. "I'm sorry father, I didn't mean to make you sad."

"No no, I'm not sad, merely irked. I wish to make you a fine knight, but a true knight needs armor."

He hugged Anthony a little more at that. "I'll get more water in me, so you can be proud of me."

Anthony looked at the boy and smiled before hugging him back. "Come now my boy, no need to worry, you'll become the greatest knight as long as I breath."

"Really?" Dinadan asked while feeling a little happier.

"Of course."

He smiled and hugged him a little tighter. "Thank you father, I love you and I will make you proud."

Anthony smiled while feeling pride, but also less breath due to the tight grip. 'He's going to squeeze the life out of me!'

"I'll make sure to save plenty of princesses when I become a knight." Dinadan smiled. "And then I'll stop the true villain! The evil giant turtles!"

"Yes, that's fine and all, but I need air."

He let go before seeing Anthony yawning a little. "Father? Are you getting tired?"

"Yes, lugging this armor up here took a bit out of me."

"Want me to help you to bed?" He asked with a smile.

"Sure." He said before Dinadan helped Anthony to bed and laid next to him.

"I'll watch over you father, so sleep."

"Thank you Dinadan, you are...a good son." he smiled closing his eyes.

The slime smiled while rubbing his head while looking out the window. 'Father…..you're a good man. But….why can't I be both a knight and a maiden?'

(Timeskip)

In the dark swamp, we find Anthony and Dinadan walking though the grass as Anthony had his sword at his side and Dinadan was in his armor.

The reason why they were out here was simple, they were going to 'slay' an animal of terrible ferocity and cunning.

The dreaded swamp wolf.

"Stay close Dinadan, that beast could strike from any direction and any angle."

"Ok father." He nodded while looking around. "But why are we going after a wolf?"

"Because this one has attacked travelers for far too long. If this beast keeps it up, then it might attack the village."

"But it's just one wolf, right?"

Anthony deadpanned at his 'son'. "You aren't serious right? This wolf is cunning and has tasted the flesh of man."

"But did it eat a swamp slime?"

"Not that I know of."

Dinadan blinked before seeing a set of eyes in the distance. "Father, I see something in the bushes."

"Then raise your sword at the ready son, we shall take the beast down together."

He pulled out his tiny sword before the bushes started to move.

RUSSELL!

And caused a small rabbit to hop out of the bushes.

"A rabbit?"

"Apparently son." Anthony said as the rabbit looked at them before cleaning its paws.

But before the two could even react, a massive black wolf jumped from out of nowhere and jumped at Anthony.

"AROOOO! RAW!"

"AHH!" he screamed as he was knocked down with the wolf drooling on him.

"Grrrrrr!" It growled while Dinadan looked at the wolf while pointing his sword at it.

"Go away! Father isn't a deer!"

The wolf turned and roared while swatting the sword aside along with Dinadan's hands before looking back down at Anthony.

"You bloody beast!"

"RAW!" It growled before Dinadan reformed his hand and jumped on the wolf's back.

"Hands off my father!" he cried before the wolf roared and tried shaking him off.

Anthony groaned while trying to reach for his sword, but the swamp was slowly making it sink into the mud.

"ROAR!" The wolf yelled while Dinadan's hands started to grasp the upper and lower parts of its jaws.

"Father! I'll hold it!" He yelled out.

"Hold on!" he called as he grabbed the handle and tried yanking it out.

"ROAR! RAW!" The beast growled while trying to lower its jaws down, but found that it was going the other direction.

"GAH! Hurry! I can't hold its jaws much longer!" Dinadan yelled out while unknowingly breaking the wolf's jaw by accident, well slightly as it was still functional.

"Got it!" Anthony yelled out while getting his sword out of the muck and thrusted his sword into the wolf's head, penetrating its brain and hitting Dinadan in the eye. "Oh no, Dinadan!"

"I'm ok!" He said as the wolf fell on the mud. "And we slayed the wolf!"

The knight sighed while panting a little from adrenaline. "Oh thank the lord, I thought we'd be done for, how's your eye?"

"It's ok." He said while the eye fixed itself. "I'm a swamp slime after all. But….can I eat the wolf?"

"No, we need the carcass in one piece. I can go off and show people the beast is slayed and help spread word that it was you who did it."

"But will they scream if I come?" Dinadan asked while recalling how most people ran from him or fainted.

"That's the beauty, if I can spread word of your greatness before they see you, they'll be so enamored with your power they won't be bothered by your appearance."

"Ok….but can I eat the wolf after that?" He asked with cute eyes.

"Yes you can."

"Yah!" He jumped up and joy before picking up the wolf with both hands.

"Just try to keep it from breaking apart."

He nodded before walking away before Anthony realized his son's sword was still in the mud.

"Hold on let-"

CRACK!

He looked down and saw that the blade broke under his heel. 'Crap, looks like I need to find a blacksmith to reforge this.'

(Timeskip)

"And that is how the great warrior Dinadan defeated the beast using only a sword and his bare hands." Spoke a man while telling it to some kids while said kids were listening in with great interest.

"What then?" Asked a small boy.

"The beast's carcass was shown off a testimony to his great feat of course."

"Wow, is he still around?"

"Yes, for the knight Sir Anthony is training the great Dinadan in the arts of chivalry even as we speak."

"Ooooh!" The kids said with stars in their eyes while not knowing that Dinadan was behind them.

"What's going on here?" He asked innocently. "Are you talking about father's exploits?"

All of them turned and went wide eyed.

"Hi." He waved. "Nice to meet you all."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What?" Dinadan said in confusion. "Is it my color?"

"AHHHHH!"

Dinadan looked sad hearing that while looking at the ground. 'So they still don't like me? Father….did you lie to me...again?'

"W...What are you?" Asked one boy.

"A swamp slime." He said in a depressed tone. "And if you don't want me around I'll just go now." He then turned to walk away.

"Wait!" spoke the man. "What did you mean by father?"

"You know, Sir Anthony." he said sadly. "He's my father."

That made him gasp while the children perked up with their eyes still shining.

Dinadan sighed while walking away, slowly. 'I guess I'm not cut to be a knight.'

"SO COOL!"

"...eh?" He turned around while the kids were circling him.

"You're so cool!" One of the boys yelled out.

"And adorable!" A girl said while looking at Dinadan's face. "And green!"

"Wait...you're not frightened?"

They shook their heads no.

He felt a little shocked at this while giving them a hug. "Aw! You're so nice! Thank you! For this I'll protect you kids from anything, may it be giant wolves or a tiny killer turtle! That I promise as a squire!"

They smiled with the old man himself still stunned.

'That's….Dinadan? The wolf killer? But….he's a boy….and not exactly human.'

Dinadan smiled happily while still hugging the kids. "You're soooo cute!"

The kids laughed at that while Anthony walked towards the slime.

"Dinadan. Don't run away like that."

"Oh father! Look at these nice kids! They like me!"

Anthony stiffened up and gulped. 'Oh no, they've seen Dinadan!'

"Dinadan! Play with us!" the kids laughed while still allstrucked at the sight of their hero.

"You want to play knights?" Dinadan asked with a smile. "It's fun."

"Yeah!"

Anthony blinked while seeing his son playing with the kids, just like any other boy his age would. 'What….the….?' he rubbed his eyes. 'They're not scared? They're perfectly fine with him?'

Dinadan smiled while playing with the other children. 'Father, you didn't lie! You didn't lie!'

"Sir Anthony, is this true?" asked the old man.

"About what?" He asked the old man.

"Is this….creature, the same Dinadan you told about?"

"Yes it is, that is Dinadan." He said with a nod.

"You never said he looked like this."

"Well I thought that his deeds would make him likable to the village." Anthony admitted. "I thought if people knew the truth too soon they'd try and chase him away or even worst."

The old man nodded. "I see, but are you sure he won't cause any trouble?"

"He won't. For he's my squire and knows not the flesh of man but the taste of plants and milk."

"If you say so." The old man said while Dinadan was still playing with the children. "But if he does try anything, you will be tried as a heretic for your actions. You understand that Sir Anthony?"

"Yes, I'm well aware of it." Anthony nodded before calling out. "Dinadan! Time to head back, you still have training to do!"

"Yes father!" he called before waving to the kids. "Bye!"

"Bye bye!" They called out while waving.

"Keep this in mind Dinadan, from now on we must be more careful about revealing yourself, understood?"

"Why? They liked me father."

"They're one thing, but the rest of the village is another."

Dinadan nodded before looking at the ground. "Ok father, I understand."

"But just until we can raise your reputation higher, once it's gotten high enough the people will have no choice but to see that under your squishy body beats the heart of a knight."

"Ok." He said while smiling cutely at Anthony. "And then I can wave hello to women right? No screaming or looking scared."

"Once you've become a great knight you might even have suitors."

"Suitor? What's a suitor?" He asked confused.

"A fair maiden willing to marry you and provide you with children."

"...marriage?" Dinadan said with a blank expression. "Huh?"

"I'll tell you when you're older Dinadan."

"Aw, but I wanna know now father."

"When you get older." Anthony said sternly. "Now when we return home I shall teach you the art of using a shield."

"Yah!"

(Timeskip)

It was a dark night as a carriage moved through the forest near the edge of the swamp. And no this isn't the pope, but the Countesses of Milan traveling towards Rome and took a wrong turn somewhere along of the journey.

"Damn it, of all the times to be lost it had to be near a swamp." Grumbled the noble. "Are you sure there is a village close by?"

"Yes there is." Spoke the person at the reins. "But it's a few miles from here."

"Well try to speed it up, the smell is getting in here and making me feel ill." She grumbled while looking out the side of the carriage. 'Next time I'm staying home and letting a messenger go to Rome on my behalf.'

That's when she suddenly heard the horse cry out and the carriage come to a sudden stop.

"What's going on!" The man yelled before getting hit in the chest by an arrow. "Gah!"

Numerous bandits jumped out with smirks as the man choked out before getting shoved off the carriage with one knocking on the door.

"Out of the carriage!" Yelled the bandit with a missing arm. "Or we will torch it!"

The woman gulped hearing the loud voices and kept the door locked as the man banged on it louder.

"Open the door!" He yelled out while not seeing something moving behind them, something slimy and covered in armor. "Do it or we'll burn you to ashes!"

The countesses shook in fear while one of the bandits got tapped on the shoulder.

"Eh?" He turned around to see….a pile of goo with armor covering it as a sword was moving from a long 'tail' it had.

"Hello." It said while it looked like an armored swamp goo creature.

"What the hell!" screamed one man before the creature swung it's 'tail' at him and impaled him through the chest. "Gah!"

The other bandits turned and went wide eyed while the creature started to slash or impaled them in the face, chest, neck and arms.

"Fear me!" It called out as the bandits that didn't get killed ran for the hills. "For I'm a armored swamp slime of doom!"

"Kill that bastard!" Yelled the boss bandit while the last ten bandits tried to slash at it with swords, only for the slime to take them and form tentacles with blades tips.

"Ahh-" one bandit cried out before his head was chopped off in a single stroke.

"For honor and glory!"

"For money!"

"For breasts!"

The bandits ran at the 'beast' while said 'beast' started to attack them without hesitation. All the while the countess inside held her breath hearing the screams.

'What's going on out there?!' She thought as the 'beast' and the bandit leader were the only ones remaining.

But for some odd reason, the 'beast' didn't attack the bandit leader.

"Are you going to leave or face me in single combat like a real knight?"

"R-R-Real knight? You're a monster!"

The 'beast' slowly changed into an armored boy with a long sword in his hand. "My name is squire Dinadan! Son of Sir Anthony and I challenge you to single combat!"

The leader gulped before grabbing his sword and screamed in blind fear before running at the slime.

Dinadan blinked before dodging the attack and slashed his legs off.

"AHHH!" He cried out while falling down on the ground.

The slime pointed his sword at him. "Surrender and I will let you live."

"D...Damn you monster! I'll kill you!" he spat out with a hiss.

"I'm not a monster, I'm a squire." He said with a smile. "So please surrender."

"Never!"

"Please?" He asked cutely.

"Never! I'll find where you live and burn it to the ground! I'll kill you and send you to hell you freak of nature!"

SWISH!

Dinadan sliced off his head while sighing. "What a fool, oh well. Hope he likes this hell place."

The head rolled on the ground with the slime turning and walked towards the carriage.

"Are you ok?" He called out. "The bandits are gone now."

"J-Just who are you?" she called through the door.

"Squire Dinadan, son of Sir Anthony and you're hero." He said. "Are you ok? And are you a princess?"

"N-No, I'm a countess."

"Countess? Is that a name?" He asked while opening the door to the carriage. "There, you're free now."

Her eyes widened seeing the slime while torn between being scared and confused.

"Hi." He waved while not knowing that his hair started to get longer, to about his chest and ass area, while his face became more feminine and his body started to slim down a lot. "Are you hurt?"

"W-W...What are you?!"

"I'm a swamp slime." He said with a smile. "And I love carrots."

"A slime? I've never seen or heard of such a thing, but you have my thanks."

Dinadan smiled at that. "It's my job to help the weak and helpless."

"And you're a knight?"

"Squire." He said with a sigh. "But father will make me a knight one day."

"But with your powers why not be a knight?"

"Because I don't have the heart of one." Dinadan sighed. "I'm still learning."

"Wait, just how old are you?"

"Um…" he looked confused. "I don't know."

"Wait, you don't know how old you are?"

"Well….oh! I think father said I was two when I first started."

"Two?" she looked him up and down.

"Yep, two." He smiled. "But I could pass for a eight year old boy."

'Or girl.' The nobleness thought while feeling a little shocked that someone that young would be a squire. "Well, you have my thanks."

Dinadan nodded. "Anytime my lady, now I must be off to help others from the bandits. Have a safe journey my lady!" He then ran down the road while looking more like a girl then a boy in armor.

She blinked and shook her head. 'I wonder if the swamp smell is making me delusional.'

(Timeskip)

Anthony looked at his garden while tending to the various carrot and lettuce that grew in said garden. "This harvest will be twice as big as lasts."

As he was taking some carrots out, he recalled his his son was now the town hero due to him saving them from bandits every night. Something that made him sleep at night easier since they weren't seeing him as a monster.

However, it was also an issue that Dinadan was now slacking with his training and apparently visits the local village girls for some reason.

"I swear if that child is growing lazy I'll have to up his training." He muttered while not seeing someone walking into the house. 'Now let's see the lettuce.'

(A few minutes later)

Anthony opened the door while holding a basket of vegetables in his hand. "This will make quite the feast."

As he walked in, he noticed that Dinadan was on the bed, while wearing a blue dress with a tight gold belt on him as his hair was going all the way to his feet and his body was compressed into a very tiny frame.

"Hi father. Like the clothes I got? Pretty right?"

"Dinadan, what have I said before?"

"Um….I forgot." He blushed cutely.

"Not to wear female garbs in the house."

"But it's so soft." He pouted. "And I wanted to wear it in the house."

"Dinadan." he frowned.

He pouted while walking out of the house. "There, I'm not in the house."

"Where did you even get that from?"

"From the fair ladies." He said. "They thought it would help me distract the bandits before I strike. Nice idea right?"

"Wait, you mean distract….with your body?"

"Maybe?" He shrugged. "I mean I do look like a girl right father?"

He blinked while looking him over and shook his head. "Well quite frankly yes."

He smiled. "So can I keep it father? Please?"

"Dinadan, if you keep that form and dress like females, you'll more than likely start acting bizarre for others to see you as a brave, powerful, and heroic knight."

"So? It wouldn't be that bad. I might even make a legend of Dinadan the knight of disguise." He said with stars in his eyes. "Think of the peoples faces when they see me! They will love me more!"

Anthony groaned and set the basket on the table. "Dinadan, I don't think-"

"Father! I'm going to be a knight that use a girl's form to keep the peace! And I swear it in the name of God himself!"

"Now hold it right there! Swearing in the lord's name on something like that is going overboard!"

"But father, the priest told me that saying an oath under his name would be a good thing." He said while looking a little scared at the outburst.

"Well that is true, but...well I mean...gah!" he groaned. "Look, I'm merely concerned and want to be sure you aren't treated bad since you've been recognized as a knight to the people."

Dinadan blinked. "Why would they? Everyone liked my looks and attire. Both male and female. Why can't you father?"

"It's not that I don't, I just….am not sure how to feel is all." Anthony sighed while Dinadan walked back into the house.

"Father." He said with a cute smile. "Can I have a carrot please?"

"Go ahead, I just got the harvest in, but no going overboard."

But it was too late as Dinadan began eating all the carrots.

"Nom nom nom nom."

"Dinadan!"

"Nom, sorry." He said cutely. "My bad father."

'Not again.'

(Later)

Anthony snored in bed while not noticing the shadow moving towards him before the sheet was moved up and he felt something wet brush against his sides.

The 'intruder' moved over Anthony's body while a light breathing was felt on the knight's face.

This slowly made the knight begin to stir. "Ugh…." he groaned while opening his eyes and saw something near his face. "What?"

"Mmmm." came the figure which was Dinadan cuddling next to Anthony while closing his eyes.

"Dinadan?"

"Mmmm." He said while nuzzling him. "Warm….zzz."

"Dinadan what are you doing?"

"Mmmm." He said while smiling. "Father….nice…."

Anthony looked very lost before seeing that the slime was wearing the dress still.

"Mmmmm...zzzzz."

'Why must he wear such clothing in bed?' He thought as Dinadan was busy rubbing him with his slime, making him very slippery at the same time. "Dinadan, wake up this instant."

"Zzzzzz." He snored while not waking up at all. "Zzzzz."

"I said awaken!"

"Zzzzzzz." Dinadan snored.

"Awake at once or else!"

"Zzzzzzzzzz." He snored while the slime began covering Anthony like a second skin.

"Wake up Dinadan or you'll be punished!"

"Zzzzzzz." He snored while giggling in his sleep. "Carrots…"

"I-If you don't get off at once, then no more carrots!"

That made him wake up suddenly before falling back to sleep. "Carrots….no don't eat father…..zzzz."

'What sort of nightmare was he dreaming just now?' he thought in befuddlement.

Dinadan snored while smiling. "Dick...mmmm….big…."

Anthony looked completely lost before feeling his clothes slipping from his body. "H-Hey! Stop that Dinadan! As your father I order you!"

"Zzzzz…." he slowly moved a little while licking his lips. "Father….dick...mmmm~"

"DINADAN!"

He yawned while slowly waking up, but his eyes looked almost tinged with a pinkish color. "Father? Is it time for breakfast?"

"Dinadan, get off me, now." he spoke in a firm tone.

He looked at him and blinked. "Huh? Oh sorry." He then got up as the slime started to ooze back into his body.

Anthony sighed in relief while seeing his clothes had nearly come off.

"Why am I on you? And...where are the carrots?" Dinadan asked while looking around the room.

"You snuck into my room and wouldn't get off."

"..." he looked confused. "I remember sleeping in my bed and then...the carrots. The delicious carrots."

"You must have slept walk."

He blinked before seeing Anthony's lower half and blushed. 'That's….one big carrot.'

"L-Look away and go to bed!" he blushed trying to cover his groin.

But he didn't look away before licking his lips. "Father, I think I'm hungry right now. I need something good to eat now~"

"Then go get the carrots in the kitchen!"

"Not for carrots." He said while moving closer to Anthony. "Your carrot~"

"What in the….NO!" he gaped before jumping up and ran to the door. "As your father I order you to go to bed and cease any thoughts like that!"

"Denied~" He said before extending his right arm at the door. "I'm hungry and I won't be denied a meal!"

"I mean it! I am your father and hold order here!" he said with a firm tone while glancing at the window. 'What's gotten into him?!'

Dinadan moved closer to Anthony while looking like a very hungry animal. "Stay still father, I'm going to take that carrot and put it in my butt!"

'He's gone mad!' he thought before running to the door and knocked it down as he ran to the forest.

"Hey father wait!" He yelled out while running after Anthony. "Come back and put your dick in my body!"

"No! You will stop this nonsense at once!"

"But I'm hungry for dick!" Dinadan yelled out while running faster and faster. "And I know you want to do it with me!"

"Lies!"

(Later)

Anthony panted while hiding behind a tree and looking exhausted with some slime on his shoulders and legs. 'I lost him for good this time!'

"Father!" Dinadan yelled out. "Where are you? I just want to get fucked!"

'Oh lord almighty, I don't know what to do. My own child is lusting after me! Has he become twisted by some outside force? Or has he always held such feelings?' He thought while Dinadan was looking around every tree.

"Father? Why are you afraid? I just want sex that's all." Dinadan yelled out.

'I have bedded women before, but a male? Is that even possible?' He thought as his dick got hard for some reason.

The slime looked around. "Father! Come out! I just want to be fucked by your dick!"

'I mean I shouldn't even be possible to be aroused by him, right?' he pondered while getting several images in his head. Each one of Dinadan wearing a dress or looking very similar to any woman of the village.

"Father! Please come out! I'm very aroused!"

He slapped himself and shook his head. 'It's not possible! I mean yes he can shift his body around, be it big or small, but there's possibly way I could give in to my urges to my son….right?'

That was when Dinadan moved towards the tree and looked behind it. "THERE YOU ARE FATHER!"

"AHH!" he screamed as the slime tackled him leading to him running the other way as his son held on. "Get off at once Dinadan or you will be grounded!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm hungry for sex!" He said while the slime started to cover him like a suit of armor. "And I need it now!"

Anthony growled before tripping over a rock leading to the two rolling down a steep hill.

"Weeee! This is fun!" Dinadan laughed as they rolled down the hill.

"Ahhhhhh!"

"Weeee!"

That was when they hit a rock and were sent flying into the air.

"AHHHHH!"

"WEEEEEE!"

And wound up crashing into some trees.

Which THEN caused them to crash into a large sinkhole as Dinadan and Anthony landed on the moss covered floor.

"Gah!"

"Yah! Again again!"

Anthony groaned and looked up, only to pale when he saw Dinadan's as clear as day with a small dick between his legs making him drop his jaw. And it didn't help that Dinadan's ass was large like a pair of women's hips at the moment.

"Father, let's do that again!" He laughed before looking down as his dick hardened. "Aw, that looks cozy. Like the view?"

'Good god! He truly seems more and more like a maiden!' Anthony thought while Dinadan's dick got as big as a tiny dagger.

"Father, go ahead and ravage me~ I won't bite~"

And just like that, Anthony felt his resolve break like rubble.

"Father? Are you-ah!" He cried out while getting licked in the anus.

"You are a wicked boy to try and seduce your own father like this." Anthony said while groping Dinadan's ass and licked his anus.

"Oh~ Father~" he moaned while the slime jiggled a little.

"I'll bet you've been trying this the whole time when you started to wear women's clothes." He said while squeezing Dinadan's ass.

"Oh~" he moaned. "Father~ Don't tease me too much~"

Anthony kept on squeezing and licking the anus while Dinadan jiggled faster and moaned very loudly as his dick was really hard and getting slime covered near the tip. "If that's the case then I shall show you what an experienced knight can accomplish."

"Ooooh! Father!" He moaned out loud while looking very lustful at the moment. "Make me climax! I want to be a slutty woman!"

"I'll do it again and again till you wish for mercy." Anthony laughed while licking Dinadan's anus and caused him to climax.

"Ooooh! Father!" He moaned out while slime came out of his tip.

"What? You already lost it? Seems I'll have to train you in stamina."

"Ah!" He moaned while moving his ass on Anthony's face. "Father, please plow me into the ground~ I want to be fucked hard!"

"Silence." he spoke giving the ass a firm swat.

"Ah! Father?" He moaned out with pleasure.

"I'm still your father and will fuck you when I decide. But now, it's time you show me what your mouth is capable now."

He moaned while stretching his head and blinked. "So a kiss or a long lick of your dick?"

"Lick my dick like you mean it."

Dinadan nodded before fixing his head and began to suck on the dick with gusto. "MMMMMM~" 'So salty!'

Anthony groaned and gritted his teeth. 'Good god! His mouth is wet and slimy! It feels like I'm being consumed by a serpent!'

"Mmmm~" he moaned while moving his entire head down the dick as it got really hard. "Mmm, oh so good mmmm~"

Anthony resumed licking across the anus making Dinadan moan around the cock.

"Mmmm~" he moaned while climaxing slightly as he kept on sucking on the hard dick. 'Oh father! More! Make me feel so good!'

'He can't go a second without letting himself go off.' Anthony thought while licking the anus as said hole started to drip slime onto his face.

"Mmmmm~!" hummed the slime sucking harder and gripping the dick in his mouth more. "Mmmmm!" 'Father!'

Anthony got an idea and spread the anus wider before slowly wiggling his tongue into it making Dinadan's eyes widen.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" He moaned out. "Mmmmmm~!"

He kept on doing this as his cock climaxed again with gusto. 'Come on son, try to make yourself endure!'

"Mmmm~" he moaned out while Anthony's cock started to twitch. He then started to suck even harder as he felt the dick sucking in sperm before it climaxed. 'So good! Give me more sperm!'

Anthony stopped licking and groaned before his sperm gushed into Dinadan's mouth and throat.

The slime's body jiggled while his body began to look more feminine as his ass got bigger, his hair became longer near the bangs and his nipples began to leak slime. "Mmmm~"

The older knight panted while feeling like the throat and tongue was trying to suck his dick dry.

Dinadan moaned while finishing drinking the last of the sperm and took it out of his mouth. "Mmmm~" he said in a feminine tone. "I like this sperm~ It's so warm and tasty~ And look father," he moved around and showed him his body. "I'm becoming a girl in body~"

"Yes, except here." he replied reaching down to squeeze the slime's dick.

"Oh~" he moaned as the dick became large like a sword. "Father, I'm sensitive there~"

"That's what I wanted to hear." Anthony said while squeezing the dick very hard, making the dick bulge so much that it looked like it might explode at any second. "You can sound and look like a maiden, but with something like this anyone could see your secret."

"Ah!" He cried out while the bulge got bigger. "F-Father! Let go!"

"No, you need to endure." He chastised. "And if you don't endure this then I won't give you anymore pleasure to your body."

"Ooooh~!" he shuddered while his nipples leaked more slime.

"I'll bet you could end up used by anyone if you let them, you need to learn restraint and stamina."

"F-Father~" he moaned out while leaking more slime from his nipples and caused his bulge to swell up. "I-I can't hold it! Please let go!"

"After you showed me such disrespect?"

"Ah! Please!" He moaned out while jiggling a lot. "Let me cum!"

SQUEEZE!

"OOOOOOH~!"

"Then show me the proper respect." Anthony said as the bulge began to look close to exploding.

"Y-Yes father!" He moaned out. "I will respect you ooooh~!"

"Good, then here." he smirked while tilting Dinadan's head down at the dick before letting go.

The dick exploded with cum as it covered Dinadan's face, making his hair grow longer and longer in the process as his dick began to shrink in size.

"That's what you get for disrespecting your elder."

"Ah...ah…" he moaned while looking at Anthony and looked glazed. "Father….fuck me….please…."

"Then get on all fours like a common dog."

He nodded before getting on all fours as he concentrated all his slime to the ass, making it massive and squishy. "Father I'm ready~"

Anthony moved over and squeezed the ass making his son moan and rubbed his dick in between them. "They feel softer than any pillow I've felt."

"And it's all yours father~" Dinadan moaned. "And I want that dick to make me a real woman, if only for tonight~"

"Then here you go." Anthony pulled back before pushing into the snug anus with a grunt while Dinadan gasped.

"Oooooooh!" He moaned out as he felt the dick pushing up and down in his anus. "More! I'm begging you father!"

"Silence!" he spoke while slapping the ass. "As your father I will decide whether you've earned the right, do I make myself clear?"

He moaned while jiggling even faster, making the ass bounce up and down. "Yes father~"

"Now beg like the bitch you truly are."

"Arf! Father! Fuck me like a whore! I want to be a slut and a shame on chivalry! I want to be fucked until I explode from your warm, tasty sperm in my entire body! Please! I beg you! I want to be a whore for my handsome father who saved me from hungry and turtles! PLEASE!"

"You truly are a shame." he shook his head before moving in and out faster. "Then I have a solution! You will be a knight alright, but a slutty one! If you like my dick so much, you'll enjoy every other dick you meet then!"

"Ah! But I want only fathers dick!" He moaned out. "I love only you father! I want to be a woman for you and you alone!"

That made him temporarily stop in shock. "Wait, what?"

Dinadan moaned. "I love only you father, I just wanted to be with you always even if I have to become a woman to make you happy."

Anthony slowly recalled the good times he had with him while also remembering the strange ones as well and connected the dots. "Good god."

Dinadan moaned. "Please return my love by fucking me senseless~ Please father~"

'What should I do? Accept what he says or indulge in carnal lust and try to forget this ever happened?'

A small angel and demon appeared on his shoulders.

"You are a knight. So be honorable." Spoke the angel.

"Ah, you're just eager to have love. Hell he's wanting this so fuck him in the ass!" The demon laughed. "Take him again and again like a common harlot!"

"No you must not…." the angel said before slowly getting the idea. "Well actually, God does like having the same sex relationships. I mean didn't Adam form Eve from his rib? So if it was male then wouldn't this count as loving oneself through another male?"

"Well maybe, but-"

"Just fuck him." Both said at once while Dinadan was moaning really loudly.

"Oh very well." Anthony said while thrusting into the now tight anus.

"AHHH! FATHER!" He cried out. "HARDER!"

"You want my dick? Then take it like your life depended on it!"

"AHHH!" He cried out as the dick was pushed deeper and deeper into his ass while said ass became the size of a large cow. "I LOVE THIS FATHER!"

"I'm going to blow!"

"AHHHHH!" He cried out as sperm was released into his body, making his ass grow larger as his nipples began to grow slightly into breasts. "FATHER!"

"DINADAN!" He Yelled out before the ass became so big that it not only caused him to get suffocated but it started to fill the entire hole up.

"OOOOOH! MORE! I WANT MORE SPERM!" He cried out in bliss.

"Mmmmmm!" He moaned out as his cock kept on climaxing and making the ass even larger.

"OHHH! I'M IN HEAVEN!"

'I'm going to be if I can't breath!'

(Much MUCH later)

Dinadan panted while slowly helping Anthony out of the sinkhole while his ass returned to normal, but it was still as big as a pregnant woman's hips. "Thanks...father."

"No problem." he groaned while looking like the life was drained from him.

"Father." He said with a smile. "Can we keep doing this? Please? I'll do more training to work off the sex."

He panted and slowly nodded. "Very...well."

Dinadan smiled before kissing him on the lips. "Love you father~"

Anthony let out a sigh and patted Dinadan on the back. "But first, I need rest. My body is tired, so you'll have to carry me back."

"Ok!" He said while picking him up and started to roll down hill. "Weeeee!"

"Ah! I didn't mean like this!"

"Weeeeee!"

(Timeskip)

Anthony was sharpening his blade in the house, which was very quiet since Dinadan was out. 'Just a few more and my blade will be ready for anything.'

As he was sharpening his blade, he recalled how the boy actually became a real knight after saving the local lord from an assassin. With his own hands as well. This granted him a hefty sum of money and even extra land.

And now Dinadan has a new title, Knight of the Slime. And he was now protecting the lord from any threat possible, even if he has to still look like a woman to do it, which earned him another title, Knight of the Dress.

Which also lead to him being seen by a lot of people as….let's say a knight some men wouldn't mind seeing in their dreams considering some of the outfits he wore around.

But he flatly refused to even try and have sexual fantasies with them, because now he has someone else in his sights. Someone EVERY close to the family.

'That boy.' he thought while Dinadan walked into the house while wearing a long green dress with long lapis encrusted sleeves.

"Father!" he called out with joy. "I found out something important!"

"What?" he asked while the slime undressed.

"Look." he said before his stomach grew to the size of a small child. "The maidens called this pregnancy, right father?"

Anthony's eyes widened before dropping his sword. "W...W….What?!"

Dinadan smiled. "Father, I'm going to give birth to your kids. And then they will fight the evil turtles!"

"H...H….How?!"

He shrugged. "I don't know. A miracle maybe?"

"But...you never showed signs before!"

"I hid it." He said while tucking in his gut and caused the stomach to shrink. "See?"

"Wait, you've hid it this entire time?"

He nodded while his stomach returned to normal. "And I want to tell you because well…." he blushed. "I want you to be the father of our kids. And who knows they might be girls?"

"I...um...I….I have no words." He said before seeing Dinadan moving on his legs.

"I want you to fuck me now, I'm a horny 'mother' now so I need lots of sperm~" he purred.

Anthony sighed and nodded. "Very well, but this time you keep me notified on things like this from now on."

"Yes father." He nodded. "Now ravage me and my babies~"

'I pray I don't lose my life doing this.'

(Timeskip)

"Father! What about this one?" Dinadan posed in a blue ball gown which hugged his body and showed off his chest due to a rift on the front while showing his nipples barely slipping out.

"It looks fine." He said with a sigh. "But you're the one that likes women's outfits, not me."

"But I thought I should look my best for the ball."

Anthony shook his head. "Just go in whatever you feel is appropriate."

Dinadan nodded before slowly making his ass larger and made his chest grow slightly. "Should I make my ass bigger or my chest? What do you think father?"

"I say neither, I'd like to see you as you are when I met you."

He blinked before making his chest and ass smaller. "Ok, and father. Will they like me without the large ass? I mean they seem to like that."

"If they have a problem, they can take it up with me." he frowned. "You're MY son, not their toy to ogle all day."

Dinadan blinked before giggling. "Oh father, I love only you not those knights. I won't let them fuck me, especially when I'm still with child."

Anthony sighed while knowing that he was hiding it really well.

"But don't worry. I'll be on my best behavior."

"I would hope so."

(Later)

"Ah! Ah! Ah! More father!"

"I knew this would happen, and you said you'd be on your best behavior." he grunted slamming into Dinadan's ass with the dress hiked up as they were doing it on a balcony. "But you just had to go and tease me, didn't you?"

"I'm sorry, but I was so horny!" He moaned out. "Please ah! Fuck my anus with your massive carrot!"

'I hope the children aren't obsessed with carrots, I might not have enough to go around.'

"Ah ah ah! I'm cumming father!"

"Me too!"

Dinadan moaned as his dick sent out slime onto the ground as the sperm started to make his ass and chest grow so big that he started to get a H cup chest and almost tree trunk sized ass. "Ah! I'm going to be a woman tonight again!"

Anthony panted while pulling out of the tight ass with a pop. "Ah….that was something."

"Father." He moaned while the slime returned to his body. "Let's go back to the dance, and," he grabbed Anthony's hand. "Show then your 'wife'~"

"Very well, just give me a moment." He said before a tentacle from Dinadan's dress went into his pants and squeezed his ass.

"Ok, and I'll make sure your ass is ready for later~" he said with a giggle.

'I've turned my son into a nymphomaniac.' He thought as they walked back into the castle as the screen went black. 'Holy lord!'


	30. Chapter 30

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 30

Omni decides to have several scientists make him his perfect child.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Outside time and space-

Omni sighed while looking at a piece of paper as he looked sad and depressed. "So….even this was the Voice's plan...smug bastard." As he looked at the paper we see that it was a hospital notification with the words ' _infertility_ ' on it with the symbol for male on it. "Ugh….Bell is going to hate me and if Yui finds out he's going to be laughing at me, no that would be Jack not Yui. He would just try giving me hugs or something."

Said being was currently looking up before shrugging as he went back to playing whack-a-mole to get tickets.

Omni looked at the paper while crumbling it up. "Fuck that being! I will get a child even if I have to…..wait…." he snapped his fingers. "That's it!" he then started to get up. "I'll do the most dangerous thing in the omniverse!"

ZOOP!

Omni smiled before jumping into a portal.

-Universe 23-1 N-

And appeared in a laboratory with a few snakes in test tubes hanging on the ceiling.

"Oh Orochimaru! Where are you ya slimy crossdressing monkey!" Omni yelled out while kicking some very important potions onto the ground.

All he got was silence.

"Hey! Are you here?" He yelled out before getting an idea and said. "Hey! Is that a naked Sasuke! Oh kami! Look at those abs!" 'Hope this works.'

Silence.

"...grrrrr!" He growled at that. "OROCHIMARU!" he took a step before a glowing kanji seal glowed which caused the floor under him to open and made him drop down a pit with poison coated spikes at the bottom.

SHISH!

Only to use a Ursa as a pillow before slowly climbing back up, now really pissed off.

"GRRRRR!" 'I'LL BREAK HIS BONES!' And when he got up he decided to make a portal and grab said man with his arm. "GET OVER HERE!"

The sannin was surprised before reaching up and moved Omni's arm off while gripping the wrist. "Who are you? How did you sneak into my lab and avoid my traps?"

"Just shut up." He said before throwing him into a portal. "Ok next universe." He then jumped into a portal.

-Universe 442 BB-

And landed in another laboratory as he apparently landed on Tager.

"Huh, either I got bigger or I'm on a red giant." He muttered to himself. That's when Tager grabbed him tightly and took him off with a frown.

"Who are you and how did you enter the lab?"

"Portal." He deadpanned. "Also is Kokonoe around by chance?"

"That information is not for you to know."

Omni sighed before pulling out a remote and pressed the red button, causing Tager's legs to fall off along with the arms. "Just tell me where she is before I activate your self destruct button."

He blinked and looked up at him. "How did you acquire that?"

"My portals." He said while getting out. "So where is Kokonoe?"

"I can't tell you."

"Let me guess, you don't want her to get killed or you actually don't know." Omni deadpanned as said Half Beastkin walked in. "I wouldn't blame you, she is a bit of a bitch instead of a pussy cat."

"Tager, who is he?" she asked with a frown. "And just who is he calling a bitch?"

Omni quickly turned before sending her into a portal. "Next world!" He then tried to jump into one, but noticed that Tager's eyes were glowing. "...she just activated self destruct didn't she?"

' _Ten seconds till explosion. Ten, nine…_ '

'She did.' Omni thought before jumping into a portal.

-Universe 45 OMG-

And fall on a small girl in a room as a large explosion appeared in the portal.

BOOOOOOOOM!

"Ooof, ow. Stupid idiot cat." He groaned before seeing Skuld under her as she looked red in the face. "Yo."

"Ahhh! Get off me you creep!" She yelled.

"Mmmm, should I do a pit stop to make Urd a demon or have Keiichi turn into a girl?"

"GET OFF!"

"Oh be quiet." He deadpanned before sending her into a portal just as said boy was walking into the room. "Hello, how's Belldandy doing?"

"Um, who are you?"

"Oh no one important." He said before vanishing into a portal, but left a large pink bomb in the room. "Hope you enjoy a vagina!"

"What the?!"

BOOM!

He coughed before getting turned into a woman with J cup breasts and a massive ass. "AHHH!"

(Elsewhere)

-Universe 124 SE-

Omni popped up in a classroom while seeing a bird getting ready to be dissected. "Hello class, and Tsubaki. I'm Omni and I'm here to show you how to have orgies with only one cock. Kidding~"

"Who are you?" asked Stein with a raised eyebrow.

He turned to him. "Would you believe that I'm a dog name Sam and I'm looking for my partner bunny Max?"

"No."

He shrugged. "Ok names Omni god of time and space and I'm here for three reasons."

"...which are?"

"One, to say that Tsubaki needs to get laid." He said bluntly. "Two, to say that Maka is a bitch and has daddy issues. And three, I need your help Franken Stein."

The first girl blushed, the second glared, and the third tilted his head.

"Like right now." He said before pushing him into a portal. He then made another one and turned to Black Star. "By the way, you won't be a god because I'm a god and no god in the omniverse knows of your existence."

"Hey!"

"Bye~" He said before vanishing.

-Universe 45 B-

And landed in the middle of a battle between Soul Reapers and a pink haired Hollow.

"Um…..I'm in the Kitty Universe or the main one?" He asked before touching Szayelaporro's chest. "Yep, it's canon. So he's not a girl."

Said Espada frowned before lashing out and wrapped his hand around Omni's throat. "Who are you to go and touch me like that?"

"Gah!" He gasped out before breaking the fingers off. "A real god, not your so called leader kind of god. Oh and please refrain from that before I pull your brain out and feed it to the Quincy."

Szayelaporro was caught off guard before narrowing his eyes as one of his 'wings' lashed out towards him.

Only for Omni to stop time and caused the Espada to return to normal before resuming time. "Yeah, you're an idiot. But I need your mind for a project."

ZOOP!

A massive portal appeared behind the Espada as Omni summoned a massive hammer.

"NORA SMASH!"

"Oh dear." He said before getting sent flying into the portal as it closed behind him.

Omni looked at Uryu before saying. "Just date Orihime, the future will be ten times better if you do!"

"W..What?"

"I'm telling you." He deadpanned. "If you don't marry her then Ichigo will and the world will be fucked up! Like REALLY fucked up! Like cats and dogs will be living together fucked up!"

"...who ARE you?"

"Omni, god of time and space." He said before vanishing.

"...um….that's odd." Renji said confused.

-Universe 89 NG-

Omni looked around while seeing EVAs in the cages. "Yep, these are unholy beings with no dicks or boobs. Just what is Gendo thinking?"

"Hey! What are you doing in here? This are is off limits right now."

He looked at the guard before saying. "I'm death and I'm here to send you to hell." 'He he he.'

The guard frowned before pulling out his gun. "You're coming with me, or else."

"Or else what? You're going to kill me and use my body as a sex toy?" He said sarcastically. "Or are you just going to fire and-"

BANG!

Omni exploded into a splatter of red goo as it landed everywhere, including the laboratory that Ritsuko was in.

"What's going on out here?" She said while the goo slowly entered into the room and reformed into Omni.

"Ow, that hurt." He groaned before groping her ass. "Yo miss EVA ass~"

She jumped and slapped him while pulling out her own gun. "You'll pay for that, but first I'm going to find out who you are under that cloak."

"Ow." He groaned before taking off his hood to reveal nothing in it. "That hurt like a black hole to the gut."

Ritsuko and the guard went wide eyed before she ran to her lab and hit a red button with a louder alarm blaring.

Omni put the hood on before sending her into a portal. "Welp, later, I have a date with one last universe." He then jumped into a portal.

-Universe 45 RE-

And jumped into a secret laboratory.

"Umbrella….yeah. If Yui was here he might be having an orgasm." He muttered to himself.

" **Intruder alert! Intruder alert!** "

He deadpanned before seeing Albert Wesker and armed men running into the lab. "At least it's not a virus based monster." He then pointed a large rocket launcher at the bottles of experimental bio viruses. "Don't move! Or I'll start WWIII, Horseman of Pesticide edition!"

"Wait." spoke Wesker to the men while walking towards Omni. "Who are you? How did you infiltrate this lab?"

"One, god of time and space. And two I use portals." He deadpanned. "And I'm here to ask for your assistance in something on an omniverseal scale."

"A god? Quite the claim, but if you came here by yourself then you have quite the courage. What exactly can I do to someone of your caliber?"

"Besides not turning me into a Tyrant, just follow me into this portal." He said while making a portal next to him. "And I know you have a virus in your body so please don't try anything or I might turn you into a baby or something."

"And informative as well." he replied before walking over and into the portal.

Omni walked in as it closed behind him.

(Elsewhere)

-Outside time and space-

The portal opened up as he saw the other scientists trying to find a way out. "Honey I'm home!"

"You!" spoke Ritsuko with a glare and stamped over. "Where are we? Who are you? What in the world is going on around here?!"

"That's what I'm saying!" Skuld yelled out. "What's going on?!"

Omni sighed before making a large table with eight seats appear as he sat at the front. "Just sit down and I'll explain everything. And no Kokonoe, Tager is fine after that self destruct nearly killed me. Well him, depends on your perspective."

"You son of a bitch, I'm not sitting down until you start talking." she glared.

"Just sit." He said before glaring at them with demonic eyes that made the air cold as ice. " **NOW!** "

They all reluctantly took seats while the more human ones were creeped out by the more...non human ones.

"Ok, now I brought all of you from your home dimension for a notable goal." He said before saying bluntly. "I want you to make a child that will one day become a goddess of the omniverse."

"...what?" spoke Stein with a raised eyebrow. "You took me from my class, brought all of us here….wherever it is, to make you a child? You DO know the concept of the birds and bees right?"

"I'm infertile." He deadpanned. "Trust me I had ONE TRILLION DOCTOR'S APPOINTMENTS FOR THAT ONE!"

"So you ARE a god indeed." spoke Wesker shocking the others, but piquing Orochimaru's interest.

"A god? Him? Yeah right." Kokonoe dismissed. "He's just some crackpot who's messing with us all."

Omni deadpanned before summoning Konoe Ayatsuki Mercury from a portal and pointed at her. "I can summon people from time space." He then turned her into a baby and sent her back. "See? Can YOU do that miss cat?"

"W-What the?!"

"Anyway." He said while pointing to each one. "I brought you here for your talents and professions. But for the ones that don't know, please tell them." He then looked at Orochimaru. "You first pale ass~"

"If you must know, I am one of the sannin who has expertise in researching jutsus that can bring souls back from the dead, with a proper sacrifice of course."

"You are sick." Skuld frowned. "Just sick!"

"Come now, as a scientist it's a manner of perspective really." he smirked with his tongue licking his lips. "Why not introduce yourself next my dear?"

"Fine! I'm Skuld, a goddess that helps maintain the mechanisms of Yggdrasil and currently I'm trying to get my big sister away from a human! All with my machines and robots!"

"She debugged the system." Omni simplified for the non technical scientists. "And she is the one that represents the future."

"Damn right I do bastard!" Skuld said while sticking her tongue out at him.

"A god and goddess? You two would make Lord Death's day." remarked Stein lightning a cigarette.

"Even if he's the embodiment of law and is a Great Old One that made Kidd and Asura from his own soul." Omni said bluntly. "Just tell us your name and occupation without trying to turn us into zombies. We already have one here."

"Franken Stein, I've had experience working with kishin which are human souls that are corrupted, fighting them, and turned one of my colleagues into a zombie after he was killed by a witch."

Kokonoe blinked at that. "Same with Tager, but I made him a cyborg."

"Sounds boring." Stein muttered. "Adding robotic parts make the experiment dull and boring."

"Hey!"

"Anyway, you're next pussycat." Omni teased.

"Call me by my name."

"Kokonoe the pussycat." He teased.

"It's just Kokonoe."

"Anyway what is your occupation." He said while looking at his nails.

She huffed and crossed her arms. "I'm an expert in altering organic and non-organic materials."

"Like the murakumo units?" Omni asked. "Those cyborg humanoids that can be turned into god killers if used correctly?"

Ritsuko looked surprised at the god killer part.

"Yeah."

"Ok had to ask since we have a woman that looks at half man and half angel mechs here." He said pointing to the scientist. "And she also does cloning and the occasional screwing the bastard on her table like her mother. Bleck."

"Hey! How do you know that?" frowned Ritsuko with a blush.

"Hello? I can see into all timelines at once. Plus EVERYONE knows what happens in your universe. Aka," he whispered to Wesker. "The complete destruction of all life on earth and the universe. No joke that happened."

"I can believe it." he remarked calmly. 'This being is more of a threat than even I could handle. I'll need to bide my time and wait for a chance to be free.'

"Anyway, miss scientist what is your occupation, besides screwing."

"I work on EVA tech."

"Including the use of emotional teens to make them into powered soldiers that would make Szayelaporro's projects look small in comparison in terms of psychological degradation." Omni smirked. "Right mister tapeworm?"

"You make me out to be a monster. There's nothing wrong with taking steps for curiosity sake." he smirked. "Isn't that what a real scientist would do?"

"No." He deadpanned. "They try not to enter perfection because once that happens you become arrogant and slowly die a painful death. How did you think all the gods of old went extinct? Old age?"

"I haven't met any other than Lord Death, but it might be possible." piped up Stein. "Unless you could answer us the age old question."

"And that would be what? The chicken or the egg question?"

"What is the meaning of life."

"Oh that's easy." He said while summoning a tiny square with a number on it. "The number forty six."

They deadpanned at him.

"Kidding. It's actually a very long formula that would take ten big bangs to solve. So sorry, can't tell you or you might have a exploding head." He turned to the Umbrella member. "You can tell them your occupations and then the tapeworm will conclude."

"I have experience with body modification and dealing with biochemical warfare, mostly for helping create the T-Virus, something I have right now."

"It's basically a virus that mutates people and organic life. Not pretty." Omni shivered. "So tapeworm, your occupations. And no you can not have our DNA, I don't want you to make dolls that kills our organs."

"I am the leader of the science division for my lord Aizen-sama and have no qualms using my fraccion as test subjects, it shows they're good for something besides being constant nuisances."

"...ok." He said before saying. "Anyway, back to the main topic. I brought you all here because you are the top of your expertesses, each one having a habit of the three main components of life. The body, mind and soul. And I want your help to create a being that will one day govern or protect the omniverse when I'm long gone."

"And why should we exactly? None of us are familiar with each other on a personal level and being kidnapped doesn't help us trust you." frowned Ritsuko lightning a cigarette.

"True, but what if I could help you or give you a gift for all your hard troubles?" He said while a pair of glasses appeared in his hood. "A gift that will make your dreams come true."

"So in a way, you'd grant us each a wish?" asked Stein. "That's awfully generous. If you're really a god, can't you create a child even without the need for sperm?"

"Stein. I'm a space time god not a fertility god." He deadpanned. "And the last time I made something it became a Heartless, a being that eats the hearts, the essence of a person, to make more of them. And trust me, she is not a child of mine." He then snapped his fingers while Val the Ninja Master appeared next to him. "This is the result."

"Hi master." She said while appearing out of his shadow and looked like a literal shadow.

"She's also insane." He said while Val vanished into his body. "So trust me, I'm not making another one like her. I want something that won't destroy the omniverse."

"You're still insane!" frowned Skuld.

He looked at her. "Isn't everyone?"

"He has you there." spoke Stein.

"Anyway." He said while getting up. "I have the materials needed for the project, want to see them?"

They saw a large door appear from the floor with the words ' _Laboratory_ ' on it.

"Of course, if we're going to work together, we'll need to know just what we're using." spoke Orochimaru.

Omni nodded. "Cross dressing old men first."

That made them turn towards Szayelaporro.

"Not him. I meant Orochimaru." He deadpanned while walking into the lab. 'Really.'

(In the lab)

The group looked around and saw various instruments of science and magic all over the room that seemed to go on for miles.

"My god." muttered Ritsuko with Kokonoe lowering her glasses and nodding. "It's like a never ending supply. This much could fill every hospital on Earth for years."

"Actually this place used to be a brothel before I killed the original user. Anyway follow me." Omni said while walking to a few cages.

The first one was a carcass of a decapitated beings with wings and large eyes.

"This is the Ultimate Summoning Beast. A project made by some scientists on an island that can absorb others to evolve and adapt. Well until Naruto Uzumaki killed it with a Rasenshuriken. Saved this baby from the lava pit."

"Hmm, fascinating." muttered Orochimaru with a glint in his eyes.

"It also ate a Uzumaki. I think." He shrugged. "Also I think it ate a snake or two so please avoid an orgasm Orochimaru." Omni teased.

He glared at him for that while Stein smiled.

"Any chance we'll be seeing what makes it tick?"

"Yes." He said before walking to a table with blueprints and specks. "And this is the original Murakumo designs and furnace materials. Got them from before the Dark War. Like it Kokonoe?"

"At this point I won't ask how you did since it's obvious."

He then walked to another area while a small boy of divine instruments were floating around. "Yggdrasil materials from Heaven. Hope you like it because this came from the Almighty's throne room." He then looked at Stein. "Also that's God and he once dated Hild, queen of demons."

"Interesting."

Omni then pointed to a small box with a tiny shards floating in it. "That's the Hōgyoku, well a part of it that I cracked using a pickaxe when no one was looking. Really, it's so brittle that I thought it was a piece of mica."

"You what?!" spoke Szayelaporro in shock. "You fool! Aizen-sama will be furious!"

"It's from another timeline." He deadpanned. "One where he discarded it so he could sell his soul to the devil. Yeah that one was dumb as a brick for selling his soul to be a god, a god of being tormented! Ha ha ha!"

"And you expect us to work with these materials? Impossible." spoke Ritsuko.

He sighed before pointing to a large silver EVA in a cage. "Yes and that's EVA Unit-04. The missing one that got destroyed in many universes."

Her eyes widened with Skuld crossing her arms.

"Look, if you want us to get the job done, then we also need to know what you're looking for. If we're using stuff like this then we should get it done right the first time."

"True." He said while pointing to a jaw with fifty black and red souls and a container full of green ooze. "That's why I took kishin souls and the T-Virus vial. I want you all to create the body, mind and soul that can never die and can adapt to any situation. That is my wish and since you ask for stuff, I will give you anything you want to make this child exist. And I do mean anything."

"You still didn't tell us one thing, the gender." spoke Kokonoe. "I'm not one to care, but like she said, it's better we get this done in one go."

"It can be any." He said. "I just want a vote. I mean I'm fine with anything but maybe you can come up with a vote. It'll be fun."

"We can worry about something trivial while we work." spoke Orochimaru looking around. 'If these items are that powerful, then even learning how they function would open endless opportunities for me to use.'

"Fine, but one last thing." Omni said. "If you try anything to hurt my child, I'll make sure that **your suffering is more painful than LUCIFER'S! GOT IT?!** "

All of them nodded while getting a sinking feeling.

"Good." He said before summoning various tools. "Now get to work!"

All of them began to get tools while sharing uncertain looks with each other.

'This is insane, how can I work with a guy with a screw in his head?!' thought Kokonoe.

'Ok just calm down and don't look at the catgirl!' thought Ritsuko.

'These guys are creepy.' Skuld thought nervously.

'I wonder if I could experiment on the catgirl?' Stein thought.

'These people will be interesting, who knows what knowledge I could learn from their worlds. Perhaps one of them has technology that would make the use of jutsu obsolete.' thought Orochimaru.

'I wonder if I should create a virus to make these beings my personal servants?' thought Wesker.

'I shall get him for Aizen-sama's sake!' Szayelaporro thought.

(Timeskip)

Omni looked at the progress while making sure no one was trying to make something bad for anyone or himself. Mostly the former given his nature as protector of the omniverse. 'They seem to be doing fine but better make sure they don't do anything….catastrophic.'

Stein sighed and wiped his forehead while giving his screw a turn. "This is getting tricky, someone take over for me, I need a smoke break."

"Oh stuff it, I need it more than you and I'm not complaining." spoke Ritsuko.

"Can you two shut up!" Kokonoe frowned. "I'm trying to make the furnace for the body!"

"No that's my job!" Skuld growled. "I'm a wiz at machines! You can't even get a hard drive fixed!"

"I've dealt with more complex machines in my sleep!"

"Ha! That's a laugh!"

Orochimaru shook his head while looking at the virus encrusted flesh he was working on, while using a glass case and a few mud clones. "This is not my expertise. Viruses and cells? Ha, jutsus are much better at preserving the body."

"Some of my works with the T-Virus beg to differ." remarked Wesker. "It's managed to create creations that few would see the beauty in."

"Or like Himiko." He frowned. "His chimera experiments are just absurd, like your so called 'new life forms'."

"You two are both wrong." The Espada smirked. "My abilities and knowledge far exceeds your trivial sciences."

"Is that why you've barely been doing anything?" remarked Stein bluntly.

"I'm busy trying to take Hollow extract from my own body." He frowned. "I'm not just using 'soul wavelengths' to make those souls merge. Really all those things are for me are food. And that's an understatement."

"Well lend a hand or else the heart's gonna collapse." frowned Kokonoe.

"Oh please, it's not like you can't make another one."

"It takes time to make a robotic heart with this EVA tech! Really human and angels?! Who's stupid enough to make them and then put armor on them?!"

"My mother did!" Ritsuko snapped while Omni shook his head.

"Guys." He frowned. "Just stop, you're giving me a headache."

"Well this isn't exactly easy for us."

"Look, how about I assign you to teams instead? Sounds fair?" He asked with a long sigh.

"You're saying that NOW? We're doing fine, but it's still gonna take time." frowned Skuld.

"Well I'm putting you into teams anyway. So Skuld, Kokonoe are Team Mind. Stein and Ritsuko are Team Soul. And Orochimaru, Wesker and Szayelaporro are Team Body. So want pizza? I'll pay for any food and drinks you need."

"Right now we're focused on something other than pizza." remarked Ritsuko dryly.

"So it's dick?" He said before walking over to a container. "Mmmm….yep. This will do for a black hole bomb." He then walked away. "Keep it up!"

"He's getting on my nerves." whispered Kokonoe.

"Agreed." Skuld nodded. "He's even worse than Urd."

"I need a smoke." Ritsuko said with a grumble.

"Oh clam it up and keep going." remarked Syzaleoporro. "This is why being an Espada allows me no need for any breaks to eat or drink."

"I see." Orochimaru said. "But that won't help with this project."

"Agreed." Wesker spoke up. "And for the record, I don't eat or drink as well."

"See? Even they're fine." smiled Stein making Kokonoe and Ritsuko glare at him.

(Much MUCH later)

Omni appeared in the lab while holding a glass of water. "Hey! Break time you lot!"

CRASH!

He then got hit by a large arm from EVA Unit-04's severed body part. "Ow!"

"Oops."

"That hurt." He said before seeing a large metal skeleton in the middle of the lab. "Wow, just look at that thing...it's beautiful. Like the monster from Frankenstein."

"Well it's taking us forever." spoke Stein while smoking with Ritsuko doing the same.

"Well I'm excited." He said before giving Skuld some water. "I mean this skeleton looks like it could survive a black hole! Can it?"

"How should we know? We didn't test it."

He sighed. "The black hole simulation lab is to the right. Just look for the never ending portal to oblivion." 'Note to self, tell them where EVERYTHING is next time!'

Kokonoe deadpanned at that. "Anything else you WANT to tell us?"

"Just that we have a evolution machine in the back and a soul manipulation machine near the coffee machine. That's really it."

"The fact you say that so casual reminds me of Lord Death."

"I did go on a party with a few aspects of death." He said with a sigh. "But anyway, I came here to tell you that there's candy in the break room along with several bowls of salad."

"I'll pass." spoke Wesker.

"Huh uh. So how's the body?" Asked Omni while looking at the flesh on their table. "Can it adapt or something like that?"

"No." Orochimaru sighed. "It's still in development, but it can absorb chakra and spiritual energy."

"Just how long have we been here?" asked Kokonoe.

"Mmmm, six minutes in your respective timelines and universes." Omni deadpanned. "So not much has changed."

"It feels like we've been at this for days." spoke Ritsuko in shock.

"That's why I made sure this place was outside time and space." Omni shook his head. "Also I finally got the gender for this project picked out."

"And that is?" Spoke Kokonoe.

"A girl." He said. "Cliche but hey my friends are making daughters so why not me?"

"Do we want to know who they are?" asked Kokonoe.

"Yes." He smiled. "Because ones a god of madness and the other is a new god of science and fusion...which he is not! I'm the master of fusion not him!" He grumbled while Orochimaru heard the part about fusion and contemplated asking more about that god. 'I'll get Jack later!'

That's when a red bird appeared on his head while clearing his throat. "Pardon me, but I have been sent by a Mr. Yui, would you like to accept the message?"

The scientists looked bewildered at the bird while Omni got a frying pan out from his sleeves.

"Yes and hold still. I'm getting ready for some popcorn chicken."

"He says, and I quote 'Omni, something tells me you had to get bent out about Jack and his fusions again. Take a chill pill or I'll get Jack to help me with that 'project', you know the one I mean' unquote."

"..." He grumbled. "Fine, but send him this message, try NOT to piss off any gods of chaos until I'm done here. I don't want my daughter to get attacked by a pissed off Apep!"

"Done." the bird flew up into the sky and vanished with Ritsuko dropping her cigarette and Kokonoe her sucker.

He turned to them. "What? Never saw a magical bird before? Because Soul has a magical cat back home, right Stein?"

"This is true."

"Anyway, Team Body. Get to work on the female genitalia and for the love of me, DON'T go molesting them! I'm looking at you two Orochimaru and tapeworm!" Omni growled while vanishing into a portal.

"Molesting?" Skuld blinked. "Wait you two did what?!"

"I do it with boys." Orochimaru bluntly said. "So I can find the proper body for my soul."

"Don't judge me, like you haven't copped a feel or two for a goddess."

"I'm still a girl!" She blushed red.

(Much later)

Kokonoe sighed while looking at the now completed furnace as she placed some metal slag into the machine. 'Almost done, with the legs that is.' She turned to Wesker, who was still making the bacteria for the body's immune system and felt uneasy. 'That guy barely speaks and I haven't seen his eyes, and if he has a virus I'm scared he might spread it to all of us.'

That was when Szayelaporro perfected the skin for the body as he tried to break it with several knifes and found it didn't even make a dent to it.

"Yes! I have successfully recreated an Espada's skin!"

"So?" Spoke Skuld while on her lunch break as she recharged her energy with ice cream.

"Now this female will have the strongest body without any armor."

"That's ridiculous." Ritsuko said while looking at the plug systems for the inner workings. "Nothing can withstand a blow from a good energy blade. Especially from an EVA."

"Even Nu-11 can beat that thing." Kokonoe deadpanned. "It's just a walking behemoth."

"Oh please, like your little toys could hold a candle to me." he smirked. "They would crumble in no time if I had the chance."

"You three are disturbing me, talk quietly." spoke up Wesker without turning to them.

"He's right." Said Stein while looking at a large soul made of various kishin souls. "Your chattering is distracting. Especially you ladies."

"Well maybe if this sicko didn't try flaunting his work, we'd be able to get things done."

"How drawl to hear that from a woman who could use a litter box with that attitude." smirked the Espada.

"Can it. I will rain down an asteroid on your ass if you keep pissing me off." She hissed while Orochimaru was busy making seals on the muscles.

'This is why I'm lucky that I don't work with Tsunade or Jiraiya.' he thought while discreetly taking a piece of the muscles off and slipped it in his pocket. 'If I had more time to myself I could test this work out and see just how much it would listen to me.'

As this was happening, Omni happened to appeared next to Stein.

"Yo, are the eyes ready yet? I have some stuff to put in before you do anything else to them."

"Like what?"

He slowly took out a small glass case while it was revealed to be a pair of dark red irises with a tint of mechanical lenses near the ends. "I got this from a ghost and infused it with some rare items from the Hellboy Universe. Now it can see anything for that it really is aka the true side of all things."

"And the ghost in question?"

"Well it was a half ghost and half human named Danny Phantom… before I ripped out his eyes and castrated him."

"You must have had a grudge to go that far."

"No." He shrugged. "I was bored and I just channeled my inner Max. And boy that bunny is crazy."

"A bunny?" Said Ritsuko in confusion.

"Yep and it is trigger happy like Misato the drunk."

'He's not wrong there.'

He placed the irises on the table and then looked at the Espada. "By the way, I just found out that there are Quincy forces in the Soul Society and are behind everything. Even Aizen's idea for killing a lazy god."

"What?"

"And the leader is the Soul King's son that wants to kill everyone. Oh and Ichigo is half Quincy and his Soul Reaper powers comes from a experimental white faced Hollow Aizen made and allowed to possesses his mother before becoming his weapon. So in essence, he's kinda a human/soul reaper/hollow/quincy creature. The more you know~"

"...that sounds convoluted and extremely farfetched." remarked Stein bluntly.

"Well it's canon." Omni shrugged. "Like Lord Death being gay or something. Well better get going and Wesker, please don't make a virus. The last one made you fall into a lava pit." He then vanished in a puff of condoms.

"He is an odd one." remarked said man.

"And perverted." Skuld shivered. "Like you Orochimaru."

"I'm not perverted. I'm just fascinated with the human body."

"Pervert."

"Sounds like someone has no experience then, you must be a virgin." he smirked.

She blushed before throwing a few wrenches at him. "B-BAKA!"

'Reminds me of Ragna/Asuka.' Kokonoe and Ritsuko thought at the same time.

(MASSIVE time skip)

"Ok, I can safely say I'm going to be in a coma resting when he sees this."

"Why?" Skuld asked while finishing the neural transmitters for the brain and body.

"Because we finally got it all together, and it feels like I'm nearly ninety because of this damn place."

Ritsuko shook her head while looking at the massive skeleton of iron and steel. "I have to admit, this is much better than an EVA, even if they have nice looking armor."

"Now to see what he thinks of it." remarked Stein.

That was when Omni appears next to them while in a bikini and covered in goo. "Yep, next time. No more GMG orgies for me. Always exploding after each climax." He then looked at the skeleton. "Wow, reminds me of the Iron Giant and a Gundam after a one night stand." He then looked at Wesker. "Did you add the self multiplying and replicating organic parts in yet?"

"I was before she assumed it was done." he looked at Kokonoe.

"Hey, it looks ok to me." She frowned. "Especially when the body is now tough enough to endure Orochimaru's bite."

Said ninja frowned while recalling the bite test.

"Let me guess, soul is complete?" Asked Omni while still in the bikini.

"Put it in an hour ago." remarked Stein.

"Just put clothes on!" Skuld blushed red.

"...ok." Omni said before putting his cloak on. "Ok, now tapeworm! Put the organic parts on!"

"I will when you use my name right."

Fine." He sighed. "Szayelaporro! Put the organic parts in! But start with the organs first, I don't want a zombie goddess trying to kill us all."

"Gladly, impudent brat." he muttered walking towards it.

Omni looked at the skeleton while pulling out a very large needle from a portal. "You might need this, Wesker's bacteria need to get into the bloodstream after the organic parts fuse with the skeleton."

"Then have him do it."

"I don't trust him." He smiled. "Plus he is to flip the switch." He then pointed to a large switch who's wires reached to a hole in the roof.

"What's that?" Asked Kokonoe.

"A tesla coil. I need lightning to power the machines here and I happen to like the classics. Gives off a mad scientist feel right?"

"He has good taste." nodded Stein making Ritsuko shake her head.

"You would say that."

Omni looked on as the Espada began to put some organs into the body along with some green goop. "Whatever you do! Don't think about Quincies!"

"Why?!"

"Because I remember this one universe where you marry a Quincy! It was distracting!" 'He he he.'

He grumbled while adding the brain in. 'Stupid god, once this experiment is over with I'll be doing my own on him.'

Omni looked at the body as the goo slowly began to form skin all over the body. "Now the needle!" He threw it at the Espada. "Go tapeworm!"

"I said use my real name you blasted idiot!"

"Szayelaporro! Do it before I turn you into a tapeworm and shove you down Ritsuko's throat!"

"Hey!"

"Just saying!"

Szayelaporro frowned before injecting the bacteria into the body, causing it to spasm slightly as tentacles and other lovecraftian body parts appeared from the body for a few minutes.

Omni looked on before turning to Wesker. "Flip the switch Igor!"

"Sometimes you make me more angry than you think." he remarked before flipping the switch.

ZAP!

A massive blast of electricity hit the coil and went right into the body as it spasmed and shook before shrinking to the size of a child.

The scientists blinked as the body began to turn pale with long black hair with purple zigzags on each side, red eyes, and wearing nothing to hide her tiny body and frame.

"It's alive! It's alive!" Omni laughed maniacally while tentacles appeared from his cloak. " **IT'S ALIVE!** "

"We can tell." remarked Kokonoe with a deadpan.

Skuld shivered in fear and hid behind Kokonoe.

The girl slowly stopped spasming before slowly opening her eyes as Stein saw the soul, which was an unrecognizable mass of tentacles and snakes. "..."

Omni rushed over to her. "Hello my daughter, how are you?"

"...fucking tired." She said with a frown. "No help to screw head there."

"..." he turned to Stein. "Did you accidentally add cursing to her soul by chance?"

"Well considering how many kishin souls had to be mixed together for something of this caliber, is it really surprising her language would be colorful?"

"Note to self, put soap in her mouth." He muttered. "Anyway, welcome to the world…..um...anyone got a good name? I forgot the intended name."

"Baka." Skuld deadpanned.

"Omni's Monster?" joked Stein.

"No." Spoke Kokonoe. "How about Om-17?"

"Sounds stupid." Ritsuko deadpanned. "How about EVA Unit-05?"

Omni deadpanned before looking at Orochimaru. "Any ideas?"

"Why ask us? After all, she is your own child."

"Look I'm bad at names. Hell I don't even remember my own name." He sighed. "It's stems from my time as a mortal with god like powers. Wow….4.6 billion years is a long time."

"Fuck yeah." The girl deadpanned.

"Mmmm...oh! I know!" He posed. "I shall name you…..Xion! After the Nobody!"

"...I like it." Xion grinned. "It's fucking cute!"

"How original." muttered half the scientists.

Omni turned to them. "Anyway, it's time for your rewards. Ok, single file, I want you to go in the order I got you from."

"Just pick one!" snapped Kokonoe with an eye twitch. "I'm too tired from how long it took and don't have time to think back when it feels like decades since we got here!"

"Fine." He pointed a finger, a very tentacled one, and looked at Ritsuko. "You first."

"My wish can be anything I want, right? No limits?"

"Yes, anything. Just not anything to destroy the omniverse. The last two that tried became a monster girl fusion and trust me, they still hate me."

"Alright, then I wish….I had the knowledge to put Gendo in his place and make the decisions myself from now on back home."

"Oh that's simple." He gave her a large book. "Read from the Necronomicon, page fifty seven, and you will get unlimited knowledge and power over men. Just don't slip up in the annunciations."

"Perfect."

Omni then pointed at Kokonoe. "Your up."

"I don't want anything." she replied bluntly.

"Are you sure? I could give you a chest or maybe the ability to raise the dead." Omni deadpanned. 'Knowing her, she just wants Terumi dead or something.'

"Anything I could want I can make with my own hands."

He sighed before zapping her hands with an energy blast. "One build anything ability coming right up. Oh and it also allows you to have fun in the bed."

"What? I didn't need that!" she blushed.

"Too late." He said before looking at Orochimaru. "You're next mister snake."

"The secret to everlasting life and immortality."

"Ok." He said before snapping his fingers and summoned a large pill box. "This is from the chinese myths. Each one will give you ten thousand years worth of immortality and youth, but you need to eat only one."

"Why one?"

"It's also a carb magnet. If you eat it all then you're going to be a blob of snakes for a really long time."

"Duly noted."

He then looked at Skuld. "You're next."

"That's simple! Make big sis leave Keiichi!"

"Can't. That's too much plot destruction." He said. "But I can make you more powerful."

"Fine. Do it."

ZAP!

She blinked before appearing in her adult body while feeling very red in the face.

"Let's see, your powerful now but well, you are a yandere for the mortal now so...ha ha!"

"Wait what?! That wasn't part of the wish!"

"A yandere is very powerful." He shrugged before looking at Szayelaporro. "Your wish tapeworm?"

"For you to suffer until the end of time."

"Besides that." He yawned.

"Then for everything you love and care about to suffer."

"And that. Anything that pertains to you and not me." Omni yawned. "Like maybe the perfect body?"

"I already possess that."

Omni sighed. "How about the ability to escape hell? Because in many universes, you go to hell and die again."

"I what?!"

"What? It's true so it's either this wish or nothing at all." He warned.

"Fine."

Omni zapped him as Szayelaporro gained red hair. "Now you can resurrect from hell, but only six hundred and sixty six times. Then you are permanently dead."

'At least it's something useful.'

"Stein, your wish oh master?" He joked with a bow.

"Hmm, that's going to be tricky."

"Take your time." He said while Xion yawned and took a nap. "Just not too long."

"Frankly I wish I could dissect all sorts of critters without worrying about them going extinct."

Omni snapped his fingers before Stein's hands started to glow. "With those hands you can dissect anything just with a thought but the beings will multiple from the cuts instead of dying from blood loss. Basically they get more babies from the dislocated limb or organ."

"Oooh, now that's going to be interesting." he grinned with a chilling glint.

He looked at Wesker before saying. "Your wish?"

"For the T-Virus to be immune to all forms of pathogens and antidotes, I want it to essentially be constantly evolving to keep it going for as long as possible."

"...mmmm." He rubbed his chin. "So you want a virus that's above the will of the gods? Is that right?"

"Yes."

"I see, I could do that but I will warn you that one day the virus will run its course and destroy themselves." He said. "I will grant it but with one limitation."

"And that would be?"

"The only agent that will end it will be time itself. Meaning age and decay will destroy the T-Virus at the end of its biological cycle." Omni said while summoning a large clock and threw it into Wesker's body as it melted into his heart. "That includes you."

"I'll keep that in mind."

The deity looked at the group before saying. "Well I'll send you back, but word of warning. Tell anyone about this project or use any part of it for your own ends and I shall," he made a portal and showed them a dimension spinning around a planet before he snapped his fingers and caused them to explode in a supernova. "I will end your dimension like I did with that world. And that one was Blue Exorcist 34-Pie. A world where demons live, and where I will send your souls if you **BREAK YOUR OATH!** "

All of them nodded with Omni smiling.

"Good." He then sent them through several portals. "Bye~"

ZOOP!

Xion slowly opened her eyes and blinked. "Dad, can I have a cookie?"

"Yes you can, just after I show you to Yui and Bell." He smiled as the screen went black with the words ' _Si_ ' in red letters appearing on screen.


	31. Chapter 31

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 31

Jagged Stone finds out he's a dad.

Series: Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Le Grand Paris Hotel)

Jagged was on the floor laying back on Fang's scaly hide while strumming a few cords for his new song. The reptile was trying to nap before Jagged sat up with a hum. "What do you think so far Fang? I feel like it's missing something. More bass maybe?"

The croc looked at his master and gurgled.

"You're right, needs some high chords in the middle and then bring it down full blast. Thanks Fang." he rubbed his pet's head making it gurgle happily before he strummed a few more chords to test it out.

"Jagged!" Penny called speed walking in with a slight frown. "Jagged, we need to talk."

"Hold on Penny, I feel really close to wrapping up this song. Let me know what you think of it so far." he started to strum the chords from the beginning while tapping his foot with Fang wagging his tail to the tune.

"Jagged, this isn't the time."

"Oh alright." Jagged stopped and got up reluctantly. "What's the problem?"

"Have you ever heard of a folk rock band called The Medieval Maidens?"

"Ugh, I don't keep up with Folk Rock. That's not even real rock, it's folk music pretending to be rock music." he scoffed rolling his eyes.

"Well if you did you'd see they're a big hit in the U.S."

"Look Penny, if you're gonna tell me they're getting more popular than me, then just relax. This new song I'm coming up with will blow away any folk tunes those women bring out no problem."

"They're not women Jagged, they're teenagers. Triplets to be accurate, and according to the latest sales charts from Bob, they're right between you and XY." Penny said showing him a chart on his own tablet.

Jagged looked at it and frowned seeing the numbers. "Don't tell me you're worried they're gonna come out on top of me."

"No, what concerns me is what they said in an interview on live television just yesterday." Penny said before bringing up a video.

" _So yeah, I'm pretty stoked we made it this far."_ said a girl with curly blond hair and purple eyes. The name at the bottom of the screen read 'Ashley'. " _Me and my sisters just work together so well despite being so different. Our love of music is the one thing we have in common with each other."_ On her right was a girl with straight hair done up in a pony tale while swaying in her seat, apparently her name was Sonya. And on Ashley's right was a girl with her dark hair in long pigtails slouching over the armrest of her chair looking uninterested. Her name was Ariel.

" _And how does it make you feel knowing you're actually a spot under Jagged Stone?"_ asked the reporter.

" _It's great!"_ Sonya beamed.

" _Jagged Stones is awesome."_ Ariel spoke with a small smirk as she perked up.

"Well at least they recognize talent." Jagged grinned.

"Keep watching." Penny said

" _We actually were hoping to meet him when we had the money to travel."_ spoke Ashley. " _It's the whole reason we became the Medieval Maidens."_

"Creepy, but flattering." Said Jagged.

"Just keep watching."

" _Is there any other reason you want to meet Jagged, besides being fans."_

The girls looked at each other and smiled before they looked to the camera and said. " _He's our father."_

And just like that Jagged dropped his jaw just as Penny stopped the video and raised an eyebrow.

"Jagged, is what they told everyone true?"

"What?! N-No!" he got out while shaking his head. "No no no nononono. They are not my kids. They can't be my kids. It's impossible. I never even-...oh."

"Jagged?" Penny spoke with a slight warning tone.

The rocker had a nervous look while scratching the back of his neck. "Back when I was on tour almost a decade and a half ago there…. may have been this one incident with a one night stand when I visited Florida."

"So they ARE your daughters?!"

"Hey hey hey! In my defense the woman I was with never once told me."

"Did you give her your number?" Penny questioned.

"I...did not."

"Then just HOW was she supposed to call you?"

"Well...um….uh….through fan mail?"

"You never read fan mail." Penny countered and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Alright alright, so you got me, I messed up." he crossed his arms and looked away. "Nothing to do about it now, I mean what's the worst that can happen?"

"Aside from the paparazzi making up stories about how you're a deadbeat dad?" frowned Penny. "This is big Jagged, that's why if you and them don't meet as soon as possible and talk, this won't end well for us. Plus it'll affect your music sales."

"Alright fine, you made your point." he sighed. "We can set up a time where I talk to them, spend some time getting pictures, then we should be good, right?" Jagged shrugged with a nervous grin.

"Oh no, that's not going to work. You're going to have to spend quality time with them like a real father."

"But I don't know how to be a dad, I only know how to play music."

"Well I suggest you learn quickly, they'll be here in a few hours." She said shoving the tablet against his chest as she gave to him. "And take a bath, not all girls like the smell of sweat and leather."

"Wait what?" he watched her walk away. "What do you mean a few hours? That's not enough time!"

"Well it's all you have." she replied before closing the door and sighed. "I really hope this doesn't turn into a trainwreck."

Meanwhile Marinette was listening to her new Medieval Maidens track in her room. She was laying on her bed and looking at the ceiling while nodding her head when Tikki hovered over with her mouth moving. She took her earbuds out and paused the music "Sorry Tikki, what was that?"

"I said, how's the new music?"

"Why don't you listen in and tell me yourself?" she said and let Tikki hold the buds to her ears before pressing play.

Tikki let the song play while smiling and floated left and right slightly. "This reminds me of my time in Europe a thousand years ago."

"I know right? It sounds old fashion, but still catchy enough to listen to it all day. My favorite is Under a Harvest Moon."

"These girls really know their music. This really takes me back to the days of noble knights and dragons."

"You were around dragons?"

"You'd be surprised how many mythical creatures were real." Tikki said before giggling.

"Like which ones?"

"Let's just say the sphinx wasn't always a statue with a broken nose." smiled Tikki before Marinette's phone started to ring.

"Oh, that must be Alya." she spoke and grabbed the device before answering. "Hey Alya, what's up?"

"Marinette your not going to believe it, the Medieval Maidens will be here in Paris in just a few hours!"

"For real?! Oh my gosh!" Marinette squealed and stamped her feet.

"I know, I'm hoping to try and get a video about them as soon as they get here." Alya said excitedly. "I'm still reeling from the fact they're Jagged Stone's daughters."

"I know right? When I heard that I thought I was hearing things. Guess that explains where they get their music talent." Marinette replied.

"I just can't believe he's never mentioned them before, doesn't that seem a little suspicious?" wondered Alya.

"Maybe he wanted to keep them out of the spotlight to avoid the publicity or keep them safe." Marinette said knowing the feeling of keeping others safe all to well.

"But it just sounds weird, I mean wouldn't someone come out and talk about something like this if they could? It just doesn't add up." Alya shook her head.

"Let's just focus on what else we should do. Getting a video with them would be great, but we should also try and get autographs too." Marinette said before getting another call, from an unknown caller. "Oh, hang on a sec Alya, I've got someone on the other line."

"I need to go get ready anyway, ciao." Alya spoke before hanging up.

Marinette hit accept to the unknown caller. "Hello?"

" _Marinette, it's Jagged_."

"Jagged Stone?" she sat up in surprise. "I didn't know you had my phone number."

" _I didn't, I got it from Penny's list of contacts. Listen, I desperately need your help_."

"You need _my_ help? With what?"

" _Uh…. New outfits! Yeah that's it. I was thinking of going with a new wardrobe design and I thought who better to help than my favorite designer_."

"Oh! That's a big request Jagged, but I can do it! I'd just need to know how many you need, when you need them, you know the basic stuff."

" _As many as you can think up in the next few hours. You're my girl Marinette I can always count on you_."

"The next few hours? That's gonna be a bit of a stretch, but I'll do my best Jagged." Marinette said confidently.

" _Thanks Marinette, just bring them over to the hotel as soon as you can before they-I mean in the next few hours. See ya then_." He said before hanging up.

"Wow, Jagged must have an emergency if he needs new designs right away." she remarked with Tikki confused.

"I don't know Marinette, it sounds to me like he just needed an excuse."

"An excuse? Excuse for what?"

"Think about it Marinette, in a few hours his daughters are going to be in paris. What if he's making an excuse _not_ to see them?"

"Whaaat? That's crazy, I doubt someone like Jagged would try to skip out on meeting his own kids. Maybe he wants to get some design ideas that might look good on them." Marinette spoke walking to her desk.

"All I'm saying is that something seems odd about all this."

"Relax Tikki, I'm sure everything's going to be just fine, you'll see." she said taking out her sketch pad.

"Alright, if you say so." Tikki shrugged.

Back at the hotel, Chloe was trying to cozy up to Adrien for the billionth time. Thankfully said boy was managing to keep himself calm, even though she was working her best material.

"Chloe, not to sound rude, but could I maybe get a little space." he suggested since they were sitting on a couch with Chloe holding his arm and nearly on his lap. "And why did we have to wait for the Medieval Maidens in your suite?"

"I had daddy personally let them know about how their biggest fan wanted to meet them face to face and just knew you'd love to join me." Chloe replied nuzzling him.

Adrien gulped while inwardly groaning.

Plagg wasn't fairing any better since Adrien hadn't fed him before they left his house. He was trying to keep his stomach from growling inside Adrien's bag, but it wasn't easy. He poked his head out and and glared before taking a sharpened pencil and poked Adrien's leg with it.

"Ah!" Adrien jumped and glanced down at Plagg with a frown with Chloe confused.

"What's wrong Adrikins?"

"um…" he glanced down at plagg who pointed at his open mouth. "hunger pains, I forgot to eat before I left home."

"Oh why didn't you say so? I'll call up the chef and have him whip us up some great horderves."

"Actually I think I'll just go down to the kitchen and help myself, you know get a good look at the options." he said grabbing his bag.

"But Adrikins, why bother going down when they can just bring it up?"

"Uh...Well for one I want to greet the Maidens when they get here. I mean It'd be rude to take time out of their schedule just to see us." he replied quickly. "As big stars they probably have other places to visit and other fans to meet. Not to mention the real reason they're in Paris."

"Oh, you mean about that whole 'them being Jagged Stone's daughters' thing? Yeah, it's gotta be like totes bogus. I can smell a scam, they're just looking to ride his coattails to boost their popularity.." Chloe waved.

"Still, it might not be such a bad idea." replied Adrien walking to the door. "I'll be back, promise."

Once he left the suite he sighed in relief and headed down to the kitchen where he grabbed some camembert from the fridge

"Well it's about time!" Plagg griped. "Any longer and I was gonna feel my stomach eat itself."

"Calm down Plagg, a few hours without food won't kill you." Adrien said taking a piece and gave it to the Kwami. "Aren't you guys suppose to be immortal?"

"We possess longevity, big difference. That doesn't mean I don't get eager when sweet sweet camembert is so close." he smiled grabbing the piece and bit into it with gusto.

"I'm just amazed you don't end up like a balloon with how much you gobble up." Adrien said leaving the kitchen.

"What can I say, I have a high metabolism." smirked Plagg while sighing in relief. "Can we go home now?"

Adrien was about to reply when he heard screaming from the fans outside. "Man, everyone's getting up in arms about those three. Hate to be the staff when they show up."

"I think that's why they're screaming." Plagg pointed out.

Adrien looked and saw a long stretch limo pulling up to the hotel before stopping with the driver getting out and opening the door with the Medieval Maidens stepping out. "Woah, they're early."

The fans cheered and moved to rush over, but the bodyguards held them back with the girls waving to them with smiles.

"Hi! Helloooo! Hiya!" Sonya waved while giggling.

"It's a pleasure to see everyone!" called Ariel.

"We love you all!" Ashley waved to the fans.

That made the crowd get more excited and tried harder to get closer as the three girls walked to the doors and entered.

"Woohoo! We're finally here!" Sonya called out bouncing on her toes before she started running around the lobby laughing excitedly.

"Easy there Sonya, you'll wear out the floor." joked Ashley.

Ariel on the other hand shook her head in disapproval. "Seriously it's like we can't go anywhere with you."

"Of course you can, we're not conjoined triplets." Sonya replied.

"I don't think that's what she meant sis." piped in Ashley before seeing Adrien. "Hey, aren't you Adrien Agreste?"

"Yeah, and you three are the Medieval Maidens I'm a big fan, quite the entrance." he joked. "You sure came early."

Sonya gasped deeply before rushing up to him. "Hello cutie."

"Oh boy, here we go again." muttered Ariel rolling her eyes.

"Sorry about her, she gets like that a little bit when she sees a new boy that catches her eye." spoke up Ashley while Sonya hugged his arm and giggled.

"By which she means every new boy." said Ariel.

"Uh, I can see what you mean." he replied awkwardly while Sonya giggled.

Chloe came down the steps and gasped.

"You girls are awesome, almost magical." Adrien said.

"Thanks cutie, so...you single?" Sonya flirted making Chloe's blood boil before she stomped back up the stairs.

"Um, well kinda yeah, although there's this one girl I have my eye on."

"Aw man, every time." she pouted letting go of his arm.

"Better luck next time sis." said Ashley with a shrug.

"Five bucks says she finds another one in the next ten minutes." whispered Ariel to Ashley.

"Ten bucks says it's the next five." she whispered back before the two giggled quietly.

"So how long are you three gonna be in Paris for?" asked Adrien.

"Hard to say really." Ashley said. "Right now we wanna get a room, unwind a little, and then go off to meet our day face to face."

That's when the bellhop came running in in a hurry. "Sorry sorry sorry! I was on a lunch break and lost track of time."

"It's fine, our bags are back there." drawled Ariel pointing to the limo with fans swarming around the doors like a sea. "Send someone out to get them and take them to the room closest to Jagged Stone's room."

"Right away." replied the bellhop nervously while they walked up to the desk before signing in.

Adrien himself watched as the bellhop moved to the doors and carefully opened them before running out and closed them while trying to move through the crowd.

The elevator dinged and the doors open to reveal Jagged and Penny. They walked out with Jagged having to deal with his hair which was slicked back thanks to gel Penny had him use.

"Ugh this is completely ridiculous Penny." he said with the girls turning and went silent the moment they saw him

"If you wanna make a good impression than it helps to keep your hair in check, now don't go messing with it, they'll be here in- oh." she stopped seeing the girls with Jagged gulping and tugging at his collar then slowly turned his head to where Penny was looking.

"Oh man, they're early." he whispered before slowly trying to back up into the elevator before Penny stepped behind him then twirled her pen in her fingers and poked the point in his back making him freeze.

"Uh-uh, you go say hi to them." she whispered sternly.

"I can't do it Penny, I really can't."

"Dad." Ashley spoke out as she stepped forward.

"Hey dad." waved Ariel while Sonya, overcome with excitement, ran over and tackled him into a hug making him groan.

"Daddy!" she squealed and giggled happily.

"Uh, hey there... you." he greeted awkwardly while trying to give a natural smile.

"I'm Sonya."

"Right...You three sure came early."

"Our flight arrived sooner than expected." Ashley said to him. "Talk about luck huh?"

"Yeah, luck." he nodded before thinking. 'Bad luck that is.' while Sonya let go and beamed.

Penny cleared her throat to get their attention before she spoke. "Since you're here, why don't we go up to your father's suite? You can get to know each other there.

"That sounds great." smiled Ashley.

"Yeah. All the flashes from the cameras are starting to get annoying." Ariel said.

"Seeya later cutie." Sonya waved goodbye to Adrien before the five of them went back into the elevator with Jagged feeling himself start to sweat.

'Where are you Marinette?'

Over at her house, Marinette let out a sigh of relief and put her pencil down. "All done. What do think Tikki?"

"I have to say, they sure do look equisic." the Kwami said. "Jagged's gonna love them, you really captured his style in each one."

"I hope you're right." she stood up and picked her sketchbook up before seeing the time and jumped. "Gah! Oh no! I'm gonna be late!" she scrambled to collect her things before Tikki flew into the small bag. Marinette then booked it down her room and out the bakery. "Gotta hurry!"

The group of five reached the floor and walked out with Penny leading them to Jagged's suite. Once the door was open the girls gasped at the sight of Fang before Sonya screamed.

Said croc looked over while Ariel and Ashley hugged each other with wide eyes.

"A crocodile!" Sonya pointed with Jagged hoping they'd get scared off. "So cute!" she cried out and ran to hug the reptiles neck.

"Wait, what?" blinked the rock star with Fang confused as well with Sonya rubbing her cheek against his head. But when she scratched under his chin he was panting like a fig

"So scaly and adorable! Oh who's a cutie wutie scaley waley? You are, yes you are." Sonya cooed while Fang wagged his tail then rolled over and let her rub his belly.

"What the?" spoke Jagged in surprise with Penny sighing in relief to herself.

Ashley and Ariel let go with the former laughing at the sight and the latter facepalmed.

"Well, she sure took to Fang quick and vice versa." spoke Penny with a smile.

"Heaven give me strength." Ariel groaned pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Sonya has a soft spot for reptiles, no matter which kind." explained Ashley while Sonya straddled the croc and scratched his belly. "One time she tried giving a boa constrictor a hug."

"And we had to pry it off her not long after." Added Ariel. "She thought it was just trying to hug her back. She always jumps in to things without thinking."

'Aw great.' thought Jagged with a sigh as they entered the room with Sonya rubbing under Fang's chin. "So….hows your mum?"

"She's doing fine, last time we saw her was before we started our career." spoke Ashley.

"But she didn't want us to meet you." Ariel said.

"Oh man was she miffed when we told her we were going to find you." Sonya spoke. "She said you were a dirty, no good, piece of-"

"Hey girls! Why don't we all sit down and talk? I'm sure Jagged would love to hear more about how you've become such great musicians, right Jagged?" asked Penny nudging him.

"Uh...sure." he said walking to a chair and Sonya climbed off Fang.

"Thanks, I owe you one." Ariel whispered to Penny.

"No problem, why don't I get everyone something to drink?" she offered with Jagged discretely shaking his head, not wanting to be left alone with them.

"I'll take ice tea." spoke Ashley.

"Water's fine." remarked Ariel.

"Orange soda!" beamed Sonya.

"Okay then I'll be right back." she turned before Jagged grabbed her arm.

"Penny don't go, I REALLY can't do this." he whispered nervously.

"You'll be fine Jagged. honestly, you're way too old to be acting like this." she whispered back before getting him to let go and walked out of the room making Jagged gulp when it went silent and glanced at the girls who took seats on the couch while smiling at him.

"Now we can really get to know the real you, dad." Ashley stated.

"Uh….yeah, right." he let out. "So...h-how did you know I was your... dad? Did your mum tell you or…"

"Oh no, we found out for ourselves." Ashley said.

"How exactly?"

The curly haired blonde pulled out her phone before showing him a picture of himself in a bedazzled outfit. "Remember this? It's a picture of you from when you first started out."

"Oh man." he groaned rubbing his face. "I thought everyone forgot about that outfit? Everyone in the music business called me names like Fancy Pants and Sparkle Butt."

"Yeah, when we heard our mom mention that name Ariel here noticed some things. Like when we were born, when mom met you, then she started to put together the dots." spoke Sonya.

"Of course the biggest clue of all was the necklace you were wearing in this picture." Ariel said pointing to the pentagon shaped black gemstone on a chain.

"But that pendant could have belonged to anyone. It's not hard to find fans who try to dress up like a big star you know."

Ashley reached under her shirt and pulled the exact same pendant out. "Mom said she got this from our dad. Look familiar?"

"Oh...that makes sense." he said before Ashley handed it to him. "I honestly thought i'd never see this thing again."

"Our mom hung onto it as a reminder not to get in bed with a celebrity." remarked Ariel with a raised eyebrow. "Even if she became upset when we asked about you."

"Ashley asked mom if she could have it on your birthday, behind our backs no less, and she just gave it to her." Sonya said. "I still haven't forgiven her for that either." she crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air.

"Is that why you wouldn't stop talking to her about what this meeting would be like?" Ariel raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

"I did not, you were just hearing things."

"Well you can keep this thing, I'd rather not be reminded of that glittery nightmare." Jagged said giving the pendant back.

Ashley slipped it back on while Jagged cleared his throat.

"So….when did you girls get into music? And why Folk rock of all things?"

"We thought we could try something that was like yours, but at the same time something that was us."

"Plus it sounds pretty." Sonya smile.

"It was either start a band or work for our uncle at his hang gliding business for a whole summer." Ariel added.

"Hang gliding? I never done that before."

"Oh it's awesome. We do it lots of times." Sonya replied. "It's like we're flying."

"Maybe we could all do it together." suggested Ashley. "All four of us."

"Er, that's gonna be hard, what with my increasingly busy schedule and all." Jagged said quickly before there was a knock at the door. "Oh I should probably get that." he got up and moved to the door quickly and opened it.

"Hello mr. Stone." greeted Marinette. "I bought those designs for your new outfit."

"Oh thank god you're here." he moved out of the room and shut the door quietly and sighed. "I feel like I'm walking in a minefield in there, what took you so long?"

"What do you mean? I'm on time. I had to rush over to get here on time."

"Yeah well the Medieval Maidens? They got here early and are right inside my suite right now as we speak."

"Really?!" Marinette beamed. "Oh I love them! Can you introduce me? Please, please, please?"

"With what's going on I'm not sure...wait a sec, actually that might be a great idea." he smiled before opening the door and peaking in. "Hey girls! There's someone here who I'd like you to meet. Say hello to my go to designer Marinette Dupain-Chang."

They looked over as said girl smiled and tried to keep from squealing.

"Marinette, these are the Medieval Maidens." spoke Jagged gesturing to the three with Sonya waving. "They're my...daughters." he spoke while hesitating.

"Oh my gosh you're really you, Er I mean you're really them." she chuckled nervously and scratched her neck.

"You must be a big fan if you're already tripping over your words." joked Ariel.

"Yes! I love your songs, they're so enchanting, like something out of a fairy tale."

"Thanks, we tried to give them a mystical edge to them that was subtle and not too much." spoke Ashley who then took out a marker. "I take it you want an autograph?"

"Yes! Er, I mean, yes please." She said before rummaging through her bag and took out her copy of their album.

Ashley jotted down her signature before letting Ariel do the same, and then finally Sonya put down her name.

"Marinette's the one who designed my last album cover, Rock Giant."

"That was you? Impressive." complimented Ariel.

"Thanks, I even came up with the scented sticker that came with it."

"Authentic." remarked Ashley.

"I know, your dad said he had to have it. Oh! speaking of your dad. I have some new outfit designs for him."

"Oh darn was that today? Aw, I totally forgot." Spoke Jagged feigning ignorance.

"What? But you told me-"

"Sorry girls, but it looks like I have to look Marinette's designs over, it could take hours or even the whole day to decide on a new look." spoke Jagged shaking his head. "You know how these things go, you're wanting to spend some time together, but then other stuff comes up and you gotta take care of it."

"But dad-" Ashley spoke.

"Sorry, but it really can't wait."

"Uh, I can always come back later, maybe even bring some new sketches." offered Marinette.

"Nonsense Marinette, you're my main girl. I'm sure they're great." Jagged said leading Marinette out.

"Main girl?" spoke Sonya with sadness while the other two looked saddened. "But….what are we then?"

"I'm sure he didn't mean it like that. It's just...work talk." spoke Ashley standing up. "I mean let's face it, she probably has to do a lot of sketches for him if she's his go to girl, right? That's not an easy job."

It was at that moment that Penny came back with a tray of drinks. "Sorry about the wait girls, here's your-wait, where's Jagged at?"

"He left." Ariel answered. "Some chick named Marinette showed up and he said he had to go over some designs with her."

"What?" she frowned and set the tray down on the table before smiling. "Excuse me for just a bit more girls, I need to go have a 'talk' with him." she said turning her back and tried not to growl too loud as she marched out.

With Jagged he sighed in relief down in the lobby with Marinette completely lost. "That was a close one."

"Mr. Stone, what's going on?" asked Marinette.

"I….I needed an excuse to get out of there Marinette." He admitted.

"What!?" Marinette let out.

"Shhh!" he shushed her while looking around. "Look, I knew being in the same room with them was going to be heavy alright? I needed an excuse to get out of there before it got anymore awkward. I wasn't in there five minutes and they were already making plans to go hang gliding!"

"So what? They're your daughters aren't they? Going hang gliding with them sounds like a great way to spend time together."

"Marinette you don't understand….I never met them before today. I never even knew they existed." he sighed while looking away. "I barely even knew their mum when we hooked up years ago."

Marinette took that in with Tikki looking at her from in the bag.

"Truth is, I'm not sure what to do. I mean, I'm a rockstar, not a dad. I wanna go out to the world and keep playing my awesome music, not stick around and do stuff I don't know how to do. All three of them are practically adults at this point, so what's the use of trying to be something I'm not?"

"JAGGED STONE!"

He jumped and turned to see Penny stamping down the stairs with a furious expression. "P-P-Penny!? Uh, hey there!"

"Did you have Marinette waste her time designing new outfits for you just so you could get out of meeting the girls?!"

"Uh...well it's not EXACTLY like that."

Penny huffed before taking out a check book and started scrolling something on one, ripped the check out and gave it to Marinette. "Take this for your troubles, and to keep this quiet."

"What?" she blinked before taking it and looked at it before going wide eyed.

"Consider it a down payment for having to do something underhanded thanks to Jagged here."

"Wow, just...wow."

"And you!" she spoke pointing to Jagged who flinched. "You will go back to the that room and spend time with your daughters."

"But Penny I can't! I won't!"

The two started to argue while Marinette backed away to a safe distance.

"Oh man, this is nuts." she whispered to Tikki while looking at the check. "I mean getting paid this much to keep quiet and all for this sham?" she said before showing Tikki.

"Wow, I knew Jagged was rich, but that's a lot of money."

"I know, but I can't believe him. He just used me as an excuse to get him away from his own daughters. I hope they weren't too hurt when we walked out."

"Don't worry Marinette, I won't say I told you so."

"Gee, thanks." she replied dryly with a blank expression.

Unbeknownst to them the the three sisters were headed down to the lobby.

"Why aren't we staying in the room?" whispered Ariel.

"Because when are we ever going to get the chance to be in Paris?" Replied Ashley. "If dad's gonna be busy then it makes sense if we go out and see the sights and enjoy ourselves."

"And meet cute boys." Sonya added with a giggle.

"I swear Sonya you could have a different boyfriend with each month of the year with how quick you are to find one." remarked Ariel.

"You are being utterly immature Jagged!"

"No I'm being realistic!"

The three girls stopped and shared a look while moving down slower and peaked around the corner to see Penny huffing while rubbing her face.

"You barely even tried to get to know them when I was gone. And what's worse you made poor Marinette your pawn."

"Well maybe if you didn't try to push this on me we wouldn't be here now would we?" he frowned while crossing his arms. "I didn't ask you to set up a meeting between me and them, you did that all on your own."

"Because it was the right thing to do."

"Is that what you think? Penny let's be real, I'm a rock star, not a soccer dad. I didn't want to have kids from years ago, I wanted to get started and rock out without any worries. I didn't know they were my kids up till now, and honestly I think they've done just fine without me. We're far better off without each other."

That made the three girls go wide eyed in shock with Sonya covering her mouth while Ashley grab at the necklace under her shirt and Ariel looked angry with tears forming in her eyes. The three backed away before running off. They went back into the suite and slammed the door closed while the camera panned away and over to a familiar lair where a window opens to let light in.

"The rage and despair of a father's rejection, perfect fodder for my Akumas, and the perfect opportunity to test the full extent of my power." smirked Hawkmoth before letting a white butterfly land on his hand and filled it with darkness before it flew up through the opening. "Fly my beautiful little Akuma and evilize these three."

The insect fluttered over Paris before arriving at its destination. It fluttered near the balcony while inside Ariel let out a yell and kicked one of the chairs over before wiping her misty eyes. "That jerk! I can't believe he had the gall to say that!"

Sonya was huddled against the wall while crying into get arms. While fang nudged her side with his snout sadly

Ashley pulled her necklace out and looked at it with a sniffle before clenching it tightly. "Mom was right, we shouldn't have tried to meet him at all."

The akuma wriggled inside through crack and flew into the pendant. It turned dark making her eyes widen as all three of them looked up with the 'mask' forming over their faces.

"Harpy Sisters, I am Hawkmoth. I know your father has abandoned you, but let me take you under my wing. I can give you power, power that will let you take your revenge. But first you must do something for me. In this city are two individuals who wield artifacts of great power, The Miraculous. Bring me the Earrings of Ladybug, and the ring of Cat Noir."

"If it means making that jerk pay, I'm in." spoke Ariel.

"Me too." Growled Sonya.

"We accept your offer Hawkmoth." nodded Ashley with him chuckling.

"Good, then spread your wings and take flight!" he called out before all three began getting covered in darkness while Fang scurried away in fear.

Back in the lobby the argument continued. "Sometimes Jagged I think you're too stubborn to try something else. How can you say you're not a dad if you barely tried?"

"Because it's pretty obvious I'd be a terrible one! I don't even know what to say. 'Sorry I ditched your mum but I had a big rockstar dream to fulfil'?"

*KABOOM*

Jagged, Penny, and Marinette all looked at the ceiling hearing the sound.

"What was that?" wondered Jagged before the three raced back to Jagged's room and found the enormous hole in the wall. "Woah! Who trashed the wall?!"

Fang whimpered and poked his head out from under the bed.

"Fang!" Jagged ran over and tried to calm his pet down by rubbing his head. "Are you alright?"

"Where are the girls." Wondered Penny.

Marinette looked around before looking at the floor. "Huh?" she bent down and picked up three feathers one pink, one green, and one purple. "I think….I think they were akumatized."

"Akumatized?" spoke Jagged standing up. "Hold on, isn't that when I went all evil and stuff because of that Hawkmoth blighter? I couldn't remember anything when it happened, but apparently I became a supervillain."

"Yeah, and unless you have clothes with feathers, I think these are theirs." Marinette said holding them out.

"You don't mean the girls did this, do you?" gasped Penny after taking the feathers.

"No doubt, Hawkmoth finds sad and angry people then turns them into his lackeys to do his dirty work.

"How do you know that's

that's how he does it?"asked Penny.

"Uh….well, because he's done it to almost every kid in my class. So I know what I'm talking about." she replied.

"But why would the girls be upset?" asked Jagged.

"Gee, I wonder why?" Penny remarked putting her hands on her hips and glared at Jagged.

"What? Are you trying to say this is my fault?" questioned Jagged.

"If they got upset because you ditched them then yes." spoke Penny. "The most important man in a girls life is her father. And you wouldn't take the time to get to know them you, never even listened to their music."

"Well maybe if you hadn't, uh… maybe I don't…. Uuuugh!" he moved his hands to his head and plopped down on the couch. "This is all giving me a headache."

Marinette thought for a minute then took out her copy of the Medieval Maidens album before handing it to Jagged. "Here, at least listen to their music. In the meantime, stay calm and stay here, I'm gonna go downstairs and see if I can call the police." Marinette then rushing out of the suite.

Jagged looked down at the album while Penny sighed. "Guess it wouldn't hurt." he said before grabbing his CD player.

"Oh man Tikki, I should've seen this coming a mile away."

"Don't blame yourself Marinette, Hawkmoth's the one who preyed on their sadness."

"Still though, at this point I should have expected something might happen and kept it from happening."

"There's nothing we can do now except find and de-evilize them."

"If there were feathers left behind there's a good chance they can fly." Marinette headed to the front door and got out before skidding to a stop when she nearly ran into Adrien. "A-A-Adrien!"

"Oh hey Marinette." he smiled. "I didn't know you were a fan of the Medieval Maidens, I didn't even see you come in through the big crowd from earlier."

"I came in after they left."

"Oh, makes sense. I was spending time with Chloe, but she got mad after seeing Sonya on my arm. So now I'm waiting for my driver, must be some traffic. What was that blast by the way?"

"Oh! That? It was nothing, just some new song Jagged Stone came up with, couldn't help but turn the volume way up." she replied while averting her gaze slightly with an awkward smile.

"Yeah I thought that's what it was." he said. 'Although truthfully I thought it was another super villain and came rushing out. I almost changed right in front of her.'

Suddenly they heard a boom and turned their heads to see smoke downtown with people running away in fear.

"Um, I gotta go! See ya!" the two said at the same time before running in separate directions to transform.

"Tikki, spots on!"

"Plagg, claws out!"

Anyone still downtown screamed in terror as three figures flew overhead. before a loud screech made them cover their ears which caused numerous windows and glass to shatter to bits.

Ladybug came swinging onto the scene with Cat Noir pole vaulting with his staff.

"Well hey there Bugaboo, someone must be reading my mind if you already knew I was out." he flirted as they landed on a rooftop.

"No time to play kitty we have work to do." she replied before they heard another screech making them cover their ears before several cars exploded and they looked up to see three figures in the air flapping their arms which had different colored feathers for each. They all wore identical black bodysuits with talons on their hands and feet. Another main difference was their hair. Sonya now had short blue hair with her bangs swept to the side, Ariel had spiked purple hair, and Ashley had straight orange hair. Sonya also had pink feathers with Ariel having green and Ashley with purple.

"Where are they?! I wanna get those miracu-whatever they are and show daddy what for." frowned Sonya.

"Dial it back Harpy 3, we'll find them." Ashley said. "Stay in formation."

"Roger that Harpy 1." Sonya replied.

Ariel looked around at the ground before noticing on the rooftops making her narrow her eyes. "Target spotted Harpy 1, permission to engage."

"Permission granted Harpy 2." spoke Harpy 1 spotting the heroes. "Harpy 3, cover her."

"Roger!" They nodded before diving with their wings closed.

"Woah, looks like they've spotted us." spoke Ladybug before they ran to the sides with the two harpies landed on the roof and got in between with Harpy 3 facing off Cat Noir and Harpy 2 facing off Ladybug. "Find the Akuma Cat Noir!"

"Sure thing." he nodded before smirking at Harpy 3. "You know usually a cat and bird are mortal enemies, care to fix that?"

"How about I 'fix' you kitty cat?" Harpy 3 said holding up her claws.

He gulped getting the meaning. "Okay, I admit I kinda set myself for that one."

"You can make this easy and give up your miraculous, or we do it the hard way and shred you two to bits." frowned Harpy 2 to Ladybug.

"Not happening." Ladybug refused spinning her yo-yo. "Look, I know who you three are. You're upset and angry I get, but you can't let Hawkmoth control you like this. He's just using you and preying on your emotions."

"Hawkmoth's given us power we never dreamed existed. And we like it!" Harpie 2 shouted then lunged.

Ladybug avoided her and lashed her yo-yo out to grab one of the talons while Harpy 3 was swiping at Cat Noir who jumped and flipped to dodge.

"Ladybug, I don't see anything the Akuma could be hiding in on this one!" Cat called.

"Neither do I!" she called back before pulling on her yo-yo, making Harpy 2 nearly fall before she yanked back making Ladybug fall and roll out of the way when the other talons nearly stepped on her.

"Maybe it's in their weird hairstyles." joked Cat before holding his pole up and block Harpy 3's talons on her arms which nearly got his head.

Ladybug kicked Harpy 2 back with both feet before jumping back up. "Ashley must have it."

"But that doesn't make s-woah!" he called as Harpy 3 swung at him from several directions making him duck and dip. "Sense! Hawkmoth usually can only akumatize one person at a time, not three!"

As they fought, the two heros ended up back to back before Ashley landed.

"Harpies, Sonic Cannon Formation!" Harpy 1 ordered.

"Roger!" They raced to Harpy 1 and kneeled in front of her while facing the heroes.

"Fire!"

All three harpies opened their mouths and let out sonic screams that made the heroes brace themselves and cover their ears. They dug their feet on the roof trying to maintain their footing, but even then they were pushed back with them unable to get out of the way. The two rolled along the roof and fell over the edge. They stopped their attack and Hawkmoth's symbol appeared over their eyes.

"Well done my harpies no...eize thei...aculou…." his message cut in and out while the symbol flickered.

"Hawkmoth? Are you there? Come in, please repeat."

At his lair Hawkmoth was also confused. "Something is wrong. My connection to the Harpies is weakening." He looked down at the butterfly Miraculous as the wings closed. He then reverted to Gabriel Agreste before Nooroo came out looking exhausted and fell to the floor. "Nooroo what is the meaning of this? I command you to change me back."

"Master I...I can't. Creating three villains at once took a great deal of energy. I need to recharge."

"You must be joking. You told me imbuing an item they could all feel a connection to would be easy to change them all at once." he said picking the Kwami up from the floor.

"If it was just two people it would be, but changing three people and maintaining the psychic link between all of them is another story."

"You mean you need a break while my new pawns are out there unable to listen to me? They could very well run loose with rage if they spot their father and forget about the miraculous."

"I'm sorry, but even we Kwami have our limitations." replied Nooroo panting. "I just need a little time, and something to eat."

"Very well, but as soon as your full we're not wasting anymore time." Gabriel said before the platform beneath his feet descended.

"Hello? Hawkmoth! Are you still there?" Harpy 1 questioned.

"Did he forget to pay his telepathy bill?" Harpy 3 scratched her head.

"Don't be a dork, something probably came up." remarked Harpy 2 who flew over to where the heroes fell only to see an empty street. "No! They're gone!"

"What?!" Harpy 1 moved over to look and let out an annoyed yell. "Great! We take our eyes off them one second, then they get away! Split up and do a perimeter sweep. Meet back at the top Eiffel Tower in ten."

"Roger!" the two other Harpies nodded before the three split up.

Down below a manhole cover was lifted and a green eye looked out. "I think they're gone."

"That was close." sighed Ladybug while Cat Noir pushed it open and they climbed out. "That felt more overwhelming than the time we had to deal with the Puppeteer."

"Yeah, that Sonic Cannon was no joke." remarked Cat rubbing his ear. "I thought my head was gonna crack if we didn't get away, but I still don't get how Hawkmoth akumatized all three."

"He must have found out a new power like us."

"Maybe, but I think it's high time we talked to those with the real answers." He said pointing at his ring.

"Alright, then we'll have to meet back up somewhere else so we don't see each other's identity."

"Actually I have a plan for that." he said before leading her to an empty building where they sat with their backs to each other. "So we just need to keep our eyes closed and we'll talk to both our Kwami. I always wanted to meet yours. Mines just a greedy glutton."

"Well mine's pretty sweet and cute, but I'm a bit unsure. I mean, what if someone walks by and sees them? Our secrets would be revealed."

"With those three flying around I have a feeling no one is gonna be coming in here anytime soon. You ready?"

"I guess so."

"Plagg, claws in!"

"Tikki, spots off!"

Both Kwami wound up leaving the items before Adrien and Marinette closed their eyes and kept them shut.

"Alright, your eyes are completely shut right Cat Noir?" asked Marinette.

"Of course Ladybug, but how do I know you're not peeking?" He asked playfully before she huffed and jabbed his back with her elbow. "Ow! Okay I believe you."

"Alright, now Tikki? Me and Cat Noir are gonna keep our eyes closed, so you and his Kwami don't say a word about who we are. If you know the other then don't say a word, alright? I need you to swear."

"I swear."

"Plagg that goes for you too pal."

"I'd swear, but there are ladies present." He joked getting a giggle out of Tikki. "So what's going on? Last I checked there were three flying chickens still around."

"Yeah, but we're not sure how Hawkmoth akumatized them all." Said Marinette. "We need you to tell us everything you know."

"No idea." shrugged Plagg while floating past making her grimace.

"Gross, what stinks?"

"That would be Plagg's breath, he's a sucker for camembert cheese, alot of it. You can look at him if you want, as long as I get to see Tikki."

"Well….ok, but only if they keep our faces from looking at the other, even a small glance is risky."

"Done." Adrien nodded before the Kwami floated to their faces.

"Okay, go ahead." Tikki spoke to Adrien.

He slowly opened his eyes up to see the Kwami giving a small wave. "Wow, your Kwami is just as adorable as you are Bugaboo." He said tickling Tikki's belly.

Tikki giggled while Marinette opened her eyes to see Plagg who gave her a wink.

"Your eyes don't lie I really am this handsome."

Marinette gave him a blank unamused look. "Well I can safely say you two share something in common, but maybe you could cut back on so much cheese, I can smell it all too clearly."

"Why? Nothing beats a good piece of sweet camembert cheese."

"Focus Plagg." Adrien said. "We need to know everything about Hawkmoth you can tell us."

The cat like Kwami looked at Tikki who nodded back. "Well, usually this is something we Kwami tend to keep quiet, but alright. There's a small stretch to his akumatizing people, but it doesn't happen too often because it has specific points to hit. If there are three of them who are all their own person, it means he probably akumatized an object that has a connection to all three. They also need to feel just as upset or angry around the same time too, or the Akuma would just infect the one who's the most upset."

"Hawkmoth's Kwami, Nooroo, can't maintain the connection to the villains Hawkmoth creates AND Hawkmoth's transformed state for very long after the akumatization process, so while he recharges you have a small window of opportunity." finished Tikki.

"So right now they might be acting on their own until his Kwami gets its strength back, right?" guessed Marinette.

"You got it." Plagg confirmed.

"Sounds to me like we can use that Bugaboo." smiled Adrien.

"We'll need to act fast. Who knows how long we have until Nooroo gets his strength back."

"I say we keep them separated and take them down one at a time. I don't wanna go deaf this soon in my life if we get hit with that attack of theirs with them together."

"Right. Tikki, spots on!"

"Plagg, claws out!"

The two transformed back into Ladybug and Cat Noir before standing up."

"I can assure you m'lady my partner might not worry about his breath, but mine's minty fresh." he winked. "Care to check?"

"I'll take your word for it." she rolled her eyes before they ran out of the building. "Alright, let's find one and bring her down before she tries alerting the others."

Back at the suite, Penny was looking out the massive hole in the wall. "Huh you know the view is actually pretty nice." She nodded. "What do you think about talking to Mr. Bougio about installing a bay window Jagged?….. Jagged?" she looked back and saw the rockstar in question wasn't listening to her and kept focus on the songs on the cd.

" _*Sniffle*."_

"Jagged?" she questioned before he wiped his eyes with his sleeve and she pulled one of the buds from his ear. "Are you alright?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you're crying. You can tell me, I won't judge." she sat down next to him while he glanced away and sighed before taking the other bud off and held the album up.

"It's just...these songs."

"Are they really that bad?"

"Of course not, these are bloody amazing." he said stopping the song. "It felt like I was watching one of their concerts right here, and they were pouring out their souls in every note."

"I guess folk rock isn't so bad after all huh?"

He shook his head and looked at the album with the three posing together. His expression became one of determination before he stood up and went towards the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked as he opened said door.

"Where else, to find my girls." he remarked before leaving the room making Penny go wide eyed before getting up and followed quickly.

"Wait up!"

Over with Harpy 3, she was flying over the park and landed on the rim of the fountains edge, clinging with her talons to keep her balance, before looking around the area. "Uuuuuuuuuugh! I hated hide and seek even when I was little. Might as well get a drink real quick." She looked down at the water before dunking her head in.

Cat Noir and Ladybug moved around the sides and hid behind some trees while giving a nod to each other with Ladybug making some signs with her hands. They split up before making their way over.

Harpy 3 moved her head up and shook her head like a dog to get the water off. " _Brrrrrr_! Ah, now that was refreshing. Who says fountain water is dirty."

"Well I have heard it's for the birds." remarked a voice before she suddenly got tied up by a yo-yo and knocked off the rim by a staff before falling on her stomach.

"Really Cat Noir?" questioned Ladybug.

"What? I thought it was a good pun." he smiled while putting his staff on his shoulder. "Sorry about dropping in on your drink, but we can't have you flying around here, someone could get hurt." he said to Harpy 3 who immediately let out a screech that was aimed at the sky.

"Woah!" Ladybug moved over and quickly covered her mouth as she struggled to break out. "Oh no, do you think the others heard that?"

"Either it was really bad aim, or a distress call. My money is on number two."

"Then we better hide her before they get over here." Ladybug said dragging the struggling Harpy towards the bushes.

Cat Noir helped while using his staff to gag the girl and tried to keep her talons from cutting the wire. "I liked you better when you were cute and lovable."

"Mmmm!" she struggled harder, but to little avail.

"So what's the plan if those two DID hear her?"

"From what I can tell from last time they're organized. Ashley will probably keep at a distance since she has the Akuma, but once she sees an opportunity she'll jump in."

"Meaning if her sister Ariel is in trouble she'll try and help out and that's when we try to go for the akuma, right?"

"Right, you stay hidden and look for anything the Akuma might be in."

"Can do m'lady." he said, "Just one question, what exactly are we gonna to fight them with if our weapons are keeping this bird from flying the coop?"

"Use your belt to tie her mouth shut and you can use your staff. As for me? I'll improvise."

"Alright then."

After getting Harpy 3 situated behind a tree the two peaked out from behind the bush around the sky and saw the other two soon arrive.

"Alright, it sounded like her scream from around here." spoke Harpy 1.

"Probably came for a drink." spoke Harpy 2 looking at the fountain before they landed on the ground. "Of course only she would drink from a park fountain."

"Harpy 3!" yelled Harpy 1 looking around. "Where are you!?"

As they searched for their sister, ladybug and Cat Noir were searching for something else.

"Ok, so far nothing is standing out from them other than the hairstyles and wing colors." Whispered Cat Noir.

"And I don't see anything like rings or bracelets near their talons." whispered Ladybug.

"Hold up, look. Around Ashley's neck."

Ladybug looked at said girl and looked closely before spotting the necklace dangling in front of her suit. "Good catch kitty."

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you want me to distract them and try to grab the necklace while you sneak up on her, right?"

"You're the one with the weapon, plus it'll be two on one so Ashley won't fly away."

"Then allow me to get their attention." he stepped out before extending the pole out to where it knocked Harpy 2 away making the leader turn while he smiled. "Sorry about that, but I wanted to share a dance with my favorite singers."

"You wanna dance? Then I'll give you the tunes." she inhaled before letting out a loud screech while not noticing Ladybug ducking behind some benches while Cat rolled out of the way.

After Ladybug tip toes away, Harpy 3 was trying to find a weakness in her restraints. She tried slipping out from under it to trying to cut it with her talons. 'No good, it' like trying to cut metal wiring with fake nails. If I could just reach the knot…'

Harpy 2 shook her head and glared at Cat Noir before swooping up into the air and dove down at him.

"Woah!" he quickly jumped to the side while feeling some of his hair fall from her talons. "Easy on the hair, I just had it styled the way I like it." he joked before he was knocked to the ground by Harpy 1.

"Then let me even it out Pussy Cat." she glared while holding her talons up before the mask symbol reappeared over the triplet's faces signaling Hawkmoth's return.

"Harpy 1 hold on, if you and your sister are dealing with Car Noir, then where is Ladybug? Something's wrong."

Said hero tried to sneak up on Harpy 1 to grab the pendant, but as luck would have it Harpy 3 managed to undo the knot in the yo-yo cable, pulled the belt from her mouth, and took to the sky. "Harpy 1! On your six!"

Harpy 1 perked up and quickly rounded around to see Ladybug freeze up before she let out a screech that sent her flying back before she took to the air to put some distance between the heros and the Akuma. "Nice try, heroes!"

"We were so close!" Ladybug shouted.

"Not on your life." glared Harpy 3 before letting out a screech that made Ladybug cover her ears.

"Hold on Bugaboo!" Cat Noir flipped over Harpy 2 then used his staff to launch himself at Harpy 3.

"Oh no you don't!" Harpy 1 swooped down and slammed him onto the ground with her talon on his back. "No one messes with my sister."

"That's it Harpy 1, take this chance and grab Cat Noir's ring, quickly!" Ordered Hawkmoth.

"You won't be needing this." she moved her talon down near his ring.

"No!" cried out Ladybug before she covered her ears again with Harpy 3 screeching louder.

"Now say goodbye to your miraculous." smirked Harpy 1 grabbing it and began sliding it off the finger.

"Girls stop!"

They all stopped what they were doing and looked over to Jagged Stone. They instantly forgot about the heroes and glared while the star panted.

"Please...don't hurt those two." he took a deep breath and steeled himself. "Girls, I get you're upset, and you have every right to be, but fighting Ladybug and Cat Noir isn't gonna solve a thing."

"You think that's shag we're mad about." questioned Harpy 2 with the three walking over standing side by side while flashing their talons.

"We're mad, because we heard what you said!" Shouted Harpy 3.

He gulped seeing them and tried to keep it together. "Oh... that, well you have a right to be. Believe me, if I was in your shoes I'd be just as mad." he said holding up his hand while Ladybug went to fetch her yo-yo-yo

"Mad doesn't even begin to describe us." scowled Harpy 1. "You came out and said you wanted NOTHING to do with us! Nothing!"

"Please hear me out!" he pleaded as they walked towards him and he backed up. "I came here to talk, and I mean actually talk, face to face."

Harpy 1 squaked, flew towards him, and used the talons on her feet to pin him to the ground. "Then let's talk about how you shattered our hopes!" she growled at him. "All we wanted was to make music and meet you, to get to know you! Is that so hard?!"

"Harpies the Miraculous!" Shouted Hawkmoth.

"Be quiet you, we'll get to it." Replied Herpy 1. "This is personal."

"Yeah Haskmoth!" spoke Harpy 3.

Harpy 2 held her talons near Jagged's face. "We'll get your jewelry when we're done."

"Excuse me?" Hawkmoth growled before holding up his hand and slowly clenching his fingers.

"Ahh!" all three girls felt a sudden pain around their bodies making them wrap themselves in them while Jagged looked scared and confused.

"I was the one to grant you these powers, and I can just as well take them back for good if you don't listen to me. Do you understand? I own you, and you will obey!"

"A-Alright alright!" spoke Harpy 2 with a hiss. "We'll get them!"

"Whatever you want Hawkmoth, sir." Harpy 3 stated.

"Just make it stop!" cried out Harpy 1.

"Very good," he said and stopped. "Now go!"

The three sighed in relief and glared at Jagged before turning back around, only to see Ladybug and Cat Noir were gone.

"Graaa, not again!" Shouted Harpy 2.

"Aw come on!" whined Harpy 3.

"Fools! You let them escape, again!"

"Relax, we'll get them." spoke Harpy 1 before looking at Jagged who looked frightened. "In fact, you could say we have our own little ace." she chuckled.

With the heroes, they were taking a minute to get their second wind in an alley.

"Okay, those three are really starting to bug me. Uh, no offense."

"None taken." she shook her head. "As long as they have that kind of teamwork, we can't get close to that necklace. I doubt evey my lucky charm would work if I don't have the chance to use it right."

"We may need Rena Rouge on this one." said Cat Noir.

"You might be right, we'll need all the help we can get. I'll go get her."

"You sure I can't see who she is? She might be cute." he teased.

"Absolutely not." she frowned before swinging off while he shrugged.

"Can't blame a guy for trying." Cat shrugged. "Hurry back."

"I'll try!" she said and swung off with her yo-yo. "I just hope Alya's not too busy."

Some time later, the girl was at her computer on the Ladyblog. "Hmm, the viewing count hasn't changed much. It might pick up if I only had a new video to give them."

*Tap* *Tap* *Tap*

She turned her head and smiled before moving over and opened the window. "Ladybug!"

"No time for pleasantries Alya. Hawkmoth's stepped up his game and akumatized all three of the Medieval Maidens." spoke Ladybug getting to the point.

"Three!? Wow, that's a new one." Alya replied in shock.

"Me and Cat Noir can't fight them on our own." Ladybug said and held out an octagon shaped box. "We need Rena Rouge."

"You can count me in." she said before opening the box and an orange light emerged before Trixx appeared. "Nice to see you again Trixx, you ready?"

"Count me in." The kwami nodded

"Trixx, lets pounce!" she called out and the Kwami got sucked into the miraculous before Alya transformed into Rena Rouge. "I will never get tired of this."

"Come on let's go." Ladybug swung off with Rena following on the rooftops and raced back to where Cat was pacing as he waited. "Anything happen while I was out?"

"The Harpies took Jagged and flew towards the Eiffel Tower."

"Jagged Stone? Wow, you weren't kidding. This is gonna be more intense than just herding zoo animals. What are we waiting for? Let's go."

"After you two lovely ladies." smiled Cat.

They jumped to the rooftops before the scene changes to the Harpies clinging to the railing on the top floor of the Eiffel Tower with their talons.

"You think they'll show?" asked Harpy 3.

"Heroes always show up to help people." Harpy 1 replied. "Split up up and watch from all directions."

"We've done that before and look what happened." remarked Harpy 2 with a raised eyebrow. "We can get them taken care of easier if we stick together."

"But we don't know _where_ they'll come from, it makes sense to take different positions so we can watch every direction."

"And then what, one of us gets caught, again?" Harpy 2 countered looking at Harpy 3.

"Hey don't blame me! It could have happened to you two too."

"Only if we were dumb enough to drink from a park fountain." Harpy 2 shot back.

"You think it's easy operating a normal water fountain with these?" Harpy 3 argued holding up her talons. "Or how about holding a water bottle? The darn thing would tear to bits!"

"Enough!" Shouted Harpy 1 swatting both of them with her wings. "We have work to do."

Jagged meanwhile was near the elevator. Its controls were torn to shreds, to keep him from escaping, and he was trying to keep from imagining how high they were up. "This is all my fault, if I wasn't so selfish this never would have happened." He spoke softly.

"Quiet back there!" shouted Harpy 3.

"Or we'll dangle you over the side." glared Harpy 2.

Jagged frowned, but complied.

Harpy 1 looked over the city before noticing dots moving towards the tower and looked closer to see Ladybug and Cat Noir, but with a third hero. "Well well, looks like the heroes wanna make this a fair fight."

"Aw, not another pain in the tailfeathers." Harpy 3 griped.

"We gonna swoop in now or never? I just wanna get those miracu-whatsits and take care of him." spoke Harpy 2 pointing to Jagged.

"No, let them climb up. We have the advantage up here, and a hostage." Harpy 1 instructed. "When they get close enough you two go after Cat Noir and the new girl. Leave Ladybug to me and we'll each hand Hawkmoth a Miraculous."

"Works for me."

"Be careful Rena, those three are great together and are probably waiting to ambush us. Our target is the pendant Ashley has around her neck." spoke Ladybug while they tried the elevator, only for no lights to turn on. "Huh? What? They must have cut the power or something."

"Guess we'll take the hard way up." Cat said taking out his staff. "Going up?"

"Wait, all the way up?" Rena looked up while Cat went up smoothly as she gulped. "I'm not so sure if I can climb that much without falling."

"Allow me." Cat said wrapping an arm around her waist and made his weapon extend. "I won't allow such a lovely girl to fall on my watch. Coming Bugaboo?"

"Quit calling me Bugaboo!" she cried out while using her yo-yo to get up with Cat smiling as Rena raised an eyebrow.

"You're one persistent cat, you know that right? How many time does she have to repeat you before you quit?"

"What can I say persistency us one of my best qualities." he smiled as the heroes made their way to the top. "Mr. Stone? Where are you?"

"Help!" Jagged called out.

"My guess is there." spoke Rena before they reached the top of the tower and climbed over the railing. That's when she got hit with a loud screech making her cover her ears with Cat rolling out of the way before blocking a strike by Harpy 3. "Gah! You know, if the situation was different I'd ask for your autographs."

"Not happening." Harpy 2 said before resuming her screeching.

"Pipe down loudmouth!" Cat Noir called out tackling Harpy 2. "Rena! Try to distract them!"

"Right!" she ran over and jumped on Harpy 3's back before covering her eyes.

"Hey! No fair!" she cried looking around while Ladybug got to the spot where she saw Harpy 1 holding Jagged by the collar over the railing.

"Ashley stop!"

"Don't come any closer Ladybug." she glared. "If you want to save this no good excuse of a rockstar, you'll hand over your miraculous, now."

"Ashley please don't do this."

"I'm not Ashley! I'm Harpy 1!" she spat while giving Jagged a shake making him pale and hand on to her arm. "And I'm not gonna say it again."

Rena saw the scene and steered Harpy 3 towards Harpy 1. "Come on you overgrown pigeon, I'm practically letting you win. Can't you go faster?"

"I'll show you faster!" Harpy 3 growled before flapping her wings faster.

Harpy 1 turned and went wide eyed before seeing Rena jump off her sister who crashed into her, causing her to let go of Jagged's collar.

Jagged screamed and he started to fall.

"Jagged!" cried out Ladybug before throwing her yo-yo down which wrapped around his leg and stopped him. "Gotcha!"

"Oh man, I like seeing the sights of Paris, but not like this!" he shouted as Ladybug quickly pulled him up.

"You know you're heavier then you look." she groaned before getting grabbed by Harpy 1 by the leg talons as she started flying while carrying her. "Woah! Hey!"

"If you have real wings like a ladybug, then you shouldn't worry about falling."

Once they were high enough Ladybug acted quickly and swung Jagged to safety. She tossed him back onto the tower before Harpy 1 let her go.

"Ahhh!"

"Ladybug!" called Cat Noir who jumped over the edge and extended his staff out to touch the ground before flinging himself at her and caught her before flipping and landed on a lower platform. "Wow, I always wanted you to fall in my arms."

The harpies gathered at the railing and used their combined strength to rip it off and fling it at the heroes.

"Look out!" called Rena who saw the two dodge it while she turned and looked at the pendant around Harpy 1's neck. 'Think Alya, just get the pendant before they notice.' she looked around before remembering something. "Ladybug, we need a charm!"

"Kinda busy at the moment! But I'll try, Lucky Charm!" She tosses the yo-yo in the air before a pair of soundproof earmuffs appeared.

"I don't think ignoring their singing voices is gonna work with those talons." spoke Cat Noir.

She looked around before looking at Jagged then back to the earmuffs, both of which turned red with black polka dots. "I've got it! Jagged catch!"

"Huh?" he looked before she tossed the earmuffs which he caught. "You want me to put these on? Well it's your call."

"Put them on _and_ talk to your daughters."

"Oh...OH! I got it now." he slid them on as the three harpies flew over and surrounded them on all sides.

"Time to end this." gowled Harpy 1.

"Ashley! Ariel! Sonya! That is quite enough!" Jagged raised his voice making them look right at him. "You three need to stop this right now! I am your father and you will do as you're told!"

"Oh, so NOW you wanna be a dad? Ha! That's a laugh." scoffed Harpy 2 before screeching at him.

Jagged braced himself, but the earmuffs helped cancelling out most of the screech.

"What the?!"

"Yell louder!" said Harpy 3. "Like this!" she let out a screech as loud as possible as Jagged braced himself harder and started walking towards them. "Hey!"

"I may have said some mean stuff, and I'm sorry about that! But I can't just let you three go out and destroy the city while fighting these three heroes! I'll de-evilize you myself if I have to!"

"Just stand down!" yelled Harpy 1 before she started screeching, but it barely slowed him down at all.

"I may have messed up in the past, but I'm willing to change all that!"

"He just won't stopped." growled Harpy 2.

"Then we'll scream together!" spoke Harpy 1. "Sonic Cannon Formation!"

All three moved together before letting out a joined screech at Jagged. The amount of force was intense and nearly caused him to go flying off the tower again until Ladybug caught him.

"Cat Noir, the pendant!"

"I'm on it!" he yelled before extending his staff out which yanked it off Ashley's neck and caused it to fall down over next to Rena.

She raised her leg and brought it down on the pendant, breaking it. The Akuma came fluttering out while the harpies returned to their normal states and looked confused.

"Woah!" Ariel and Sonya fell on the roof with Ashley coming close to the edge where they ripped off the railing, but she she saw Jagged tKe of the earmuffs abd rush towards them as she gasped and stepped back, right over the edge before screaming as she fell.

"ASHLEY, NO!" Jagged shouted as he dove in between Sonya and Ariel and quickly grabbed Ashley's arm.

The curly hair blonde screamed as she dangled thousands of feet in the air, shocking all who were present.

"Hold on Ashley!" Jagged said. "Just keep your eyes on me!" he gripped tightly and grunted as he started trying to pull her up. "Girls, help me!"

Ariel and Sonya quickly moved over to grab their sister's arm and started to help pull their sister to safety.

Once she was safe Jagged immediately pulled her into his arms. "Oh thank god you're safe. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I never should have said those horrible things." The rockstar began to cry. "Please, please forgive me."

Ashley and her sisters were a little caught off guard, but didn't say anything as Ashley cried as well and hugging him back. "Dad."

"I'm the worst guy ever. I should've been there to help raise you three, I should've kept my big mouth shut and spent time with you three like Penny told me too. I'm so sorry girls. I wanna make things right." he sniffled before feeling Sonya and Ariel join in on the hug.

"This is a good start." Sniffled Ashley.

"Yeah." nodded Ariel with Sonya bursting into tears while hugging.

"Oh daddy!"

"Aw!" Rena gushed.

"Wait, where's the akuma?!" Ladybug shouted looking around.

Said insect flew to the top of the tower where it began to replicate. The growing swarm of black butterflies then took the shape of Hawkmoth's head.

"Is that…" Rena began while baking away

"Hawkmoth." frowned Ladybug.

The triplets were shocked at the sight while Jagged stood in front of them protectively.

"Hey! You're the bloke who turned my girls into villains?!"

"Silence you insect! Your daughters are even more of a disappointment then you." He spoke up before looking at the girls. "I gave you three power beyond your wildest dreams and you still fail me! You couldn't even do one simple task! You're all useless!"

The three cowered and moved behind Jagged more making him grit his teeth.

"Why don't you come out here and say that to my face! I'm not gonna let some nutjob obsessed with butterflies say that to my daughter's!"

"Tough words coming from a man who is no better." he remarked.

"You think you're any tougher!? You're the one who's hiding, preying on innocent people, turning them into freaks and monsters, to do when you don't have the balls to yourself! Mark my words, when I find out who you are you'll rue the day you messed with my girls!" threatened Jagged making a fist.

Hawkmoth scoffed before looking at the heroes. "As for you Cat Noir, Ladybug, and Rena Rouge, these three were but the first of many new villains I will have in the future for you. No matter what, I will claim your miraculous regardless of how many times you come out on top."

"Then why don't you come out and face us by yourself if you're so desperate?" taunted Cat Noir.

"Because with the secret I've learned of my own powers, I won't have to."

"I think we've heard enough out of you." Ladybug said opening up her yo-yo and spun it. "Time to de-evilize!" she swung it again and again, snatching up all of the Akuma with Hawkmoth roaring angrily. "No more evil doing for you little Akumas!" she said before catching the last one. She then opened the yo-yo again releasing all the purified Butterflies.

Jagged and the three girls watched as the swarm flew over them which made it look like clean pure snow.

"Wow…" Ariel let out.

"We heard there were superheroes in Paris, but never really believed it." Ashley marveled.

"I did!" Sonya grinned ear to ear.

"I hope you three are feeling alright." spoke Ladybug.

"Still a little confused about what just happened, but we're good." Ariel replied. "I don't remember how we got all the way here from the hotel to be honest."

Jagged chuckled and moved behind them. "I'll explain later, but right now you girls are gonna want a front row seat for what happens next."

"Front row to what?" asked Sonya while Ladybug picked up the earmuffs.

"Just watch." Jagged said making her turn her head to the dark haired hero.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" she tossed them up before red streaks formed and went flying over the city restoring everything broken back to normal before they came back in the form of her yo-yo.

"Woah, neato!" Sonya smiled and clapped her hands.

"Amazing." remarked Ashley picking up her repaired pendent.

"Now that was cool." Ariel smiled when Ladybug's earrings started to beep.

"Oh no, sorry but we gotta go. Let's go Rena."

"Right, good luck you four." she waved before following Ladybug to the repaired elevator.

"I gotta say, you showed guts." remarked Cat with a nod to Jagged before he lept over the edge and used his cat like reflexes to climb down.

Jagged smiled before looking at the girls. "Come on girls, let's get back to the hotel and order room service on me, this whole ordeal has really worked up my appetite."

"I could eat." Ashley said.

"Alright, but I'm not going easy on the good stuff." remarked Ariel.

Sonya's stomach growled making her blush. "Can we have dessert with that?" she said before her father and sisters laughed.

(Later)

Jagged was filling the girls in on everything he saw. All of them stunned while eating some of the priciest food the hotel had. " Yeah, after the pendant was broken that akuma thing flew out and you changed back to normal."

"Wow, I can't tell which is worse. Turning into giant pigeons or getting weird hairdos." remarked Ashley.

"Awwwww!" Sonya wined while tilting her head back. "We were actually flying and we can't remember any of it!?"

"Sounds to me like a relief." commented Ariel putting down her plate. "So….this is normal for this city?"

"Pretty much, some new baddie pops up out of nowhere and Ladybug takes them out with Cat Noir, though that new girl with them I've never seen before."

"Huh, speaking of Cat Noir, he was pretty cute, wasn't he?" asked Sonya.

"Sonya, you know we pretty much nearly tore their heads off right?" deadpanned Ariel.

"A girl can dream."

"Actually, now that we've all filled our bellies up, I wanted to talk to you three about this." Jagged put their album down on the table. "I was thinking. About calling your Mum, talk to her about getting joint custody, and having you three spend a year or two here in Paris."

"Wait, really?!" beamed Sonya.

"Yeah, I meant what I said before and I'm gonna do something about it. I'm gonna start being a proper dad and get to know you all while you're here, and I gotta say...you three got me to admit something I never thought I'd say."

"What's that?" asked Ashley.

"That folk rock just might be real rock after all." he said striking a cord on his guitar.

"How many of the songs did you hear? 2, 3?" asked Ariel.

"The whole thing, and I gotta say, you three definitely got my talent for music. I'm already getting ideas from listening, and I wouldn't mind if you three gave me some tips, maybe we can even write it up together."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Penny said stepping up. "You still need to talk to their mother."

"Maybe we should try and soften her up first." suggested Ashley. "Meaning Sonya's here gonna need to really bring her A game, she always could get mom to listen if she tried hard enough."

"Spending a few years abroad would give us a chance to study up on other European fables to inspire us." Ariel said thinking it over. "We could definitely use that for new songs. This could work."

"Sweet!" Sonya cheered and giggled excitedly.

"But hold on, if your mum does manage to let you stay, I'm just gonna say this now. No boys." frowned Jagged looking to Sonya. "I mean it."

"Good luck with that, she'll find a way around it." remarked Ashley with a whisper. "So keep your eyes open for anything out of place."

"Believe me, I intend to. I'll even have Fang keep an extra eye around, ain't that right boy?" he asked the croc who gave a growl while nodding. "Yeah, this is gonna work just fine."


	32. Chapter 32

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 32

Vernon gets his just desserts.

Series: Harry Potter

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Outside time and space-

"Yui, what are the chances of Harry getting a sister that is yandere for him?" Omni asked while looking at a book of shippings.

"Have you seen the series? We've got sisters, mothers, friends, at this point I'm amazed we don't get many aunts and cousins going for the D."

"True." He said with a yawn. "But looking at his real aunts….well….they are down right evil."

"And give him the reward people for most obvious case of No Duh!" declared Yui into a mic gesturing to Omni as an audience clapped offscreen.

"Oh be quiet." He deadpanned. "At least I'm not a bloated walrus."

"This is the obvious reason for what's to come." Yui whispered to the audience.

"...please review RCDS! I'm still waiting!" Omni snapped before getting hit in the face with a pie. "Gah!"

"Relax Omni, they will, but you must also work towards what you have." sighed Yui.

"Ugh, but I need some votes. It's kinda a game show story." He sighed. "But at least I'm not adding Harry Potter in it. It might be too weird."

Yui gave him a deadpanned look.

"What? I'm just saying." He shrugged before looking at a watch. "Huh? Odd, apparently on the Death-O-Clock, we have a soul that's about to die."

"And?"

"Well it says that Harry Potter of dimension 45-23.4 is about to die from bludgeoning from a….eh?" He looked at his watch. "A fat walrus in a Santa Claus suit while holding a golf club with beef on the end?"

"Sounds to me like Vernon came back home drunk after failing a mall santa gig and is beating him while Harry was cooking some beef."

"Bingo." Said Sam while Max jumped on Omni's head and walked off.

"Did you leave a portal open?" Omni frowned.

"No we came here from a space time elevator." Max said before they vanished.

"...I'm drunk right?" He asked Yui while rubbing his eyes.

"Probably."

"Anyway, duty calls." He said while opening a portal. "I have to ferry his soul to the next world."

"I'll come with, you and I need to have a serious talk about what happened." spoke Yui with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine." He said as they walked through the portal.

-Dimension 45-23.4-

Omni then appeared in the house while summoning a large scythe. "Yep, this is the place."

CRASH!

He jumped in shock before turning around. "What the fuck?!"

"Sounds like Vernon's still got steam in him." remarked Yui before they walked into the next room.

And saw a fat walrus in a Santa Claus suit hitting a bloodied body with a golf club while it had a beef stick on the end.

WACK!

WACK!

WACK!

WACK!

"YOU BLOODY WITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!"

The small boy winced and cried out with the next swing while feeling a rib crack. "P-Please stop! I'm sorry uncle!"

"SHUT UP YOU WITCH!"

Omni sighed before tapping the man on the shoulder. "Excuse me, but I'm here to ferry a soul to the other side. Can you move back please?"

Vernon turned while his breath smelled of alcohol.

"And maybe have some mints." spoke Yui while his shadow moved under Harry.

"WHO ARE YOU?! WITCHES?!"

"No." Omni said while raising his scythe. "I'm a god of time and space, but I'm also the ferryman of the dead. So if you can stand aside, I won't have to cut you down."

"Get the bloody hell out of my house!" he yelled swinging his club at Omni.

Only for him to grab it and break it in half.

"Are you really trying to hit a god?" He asked. "Because if you are, then prepare to get turned into a pig." He then summoned his Sonic Screwdriver which caused the man to go pale.

"W-WIZARD!"

"..." Omni blinked while turning to Yui. "I guess he's never seen Doctor Who in his childhood."

"Dude, he's drunk off his ass, I'm pretty sure if you did that magic hoop trick he'd think you were a wizard either way."

"True, but he did try to attack me. So I'm going to caramelize his insides until they are stretchy."

"DIE YOU BASTARD!"

Omni blinked before getting crushed by the man's entire bulk. "GAH!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"GET OFF ME!" Omni snapped in pain as Harry was still in pain and at the point of death.

"Wait, is the walrus meant to die or the twig?"

"I don't know!" Omni yelled out. "Right now I'm the one dying here!"

"...so you came for yourself?"

"GET HIM OFF ME!" He snapped in anger.

"DIE WIZARD!" Vernon yelled while his bulk crushed Omni.

"Ok ok." Yui held his hand out before Vernon began to slowly rise off Omni.

"HEY!"

Omni groaned while cracking every bone in his body. "Thanks." He then looked at Vernon. "Last chance, stop attacking me and let me do my job or else."

"GO TO BLOODY HELL YOU FREAK OF NATURE!"

"...Yui. Just looking at him reminds me of something."

"And that would be?"

"He said that there is no such thing as imagination. Meaning that anything worth imagining like oh say being a better person or having any real connections with people are nothing but garbage."

"Sounds to me like he could use a little 'lesson'."

"Agreed." He said while looking at the man. "And we will make him suffer, after I get the soul I need."

And cue a small orb floating out of Harry's body.

"Huh, thought he would last longer." He muttered before putting the soul in a jar. "I'll judge you later."

"LET ME GO YOU FREAKS!"

"Mmm, nah." Yui shook his head.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Omni shook his head before snapping his fingers and caused them to appear over a volcano somewhere in Hawaii. "Say Yui? Did you know Pele is allergic to fat?"

"Nope."

"Well," He said before sending a wave of blue lighting at Vernon. "Now we can watch as the now regenerating walrus causes the volcano to blow!"

"GAH! YOU LITTLE BASTARDS!"

"Have fun!" Omni said before dropping him. "Enjoy the water!"

"AHHH!" He screamed as he went into the lava.

"Now what do we do?"

"Well let's watch him regenerate in the lava and then you can do the next few punishments." He said as Vernon screamed like a wild pig. "But not before introducing him to a few cannibals."

"AHHHHH!" He screamed as his flesh regenerated and he felt even more pain. "AHHHHH!"

"Try doing breast strokes!" Yui called down.

"No! Do the doggy paddle!"

"AHHH! AHH AHHH AHHH!" He screamed as his face fell off.

(A few minutes later)

"AHHHHH!"

"You'd think he would have warmed up to it by now. Eh? Eh? Eh?"

"Boo." Omni said while looking less excited. "That was bad."

"Oh please, Yang would bust a gut hearing that."

"Or bust your face." He muttered before looking at the body. "Ok, it's time for more punishment. Your call Yui."

"We shall hang him by his toes until he cries tears of blood." he replied in a dark and old tone.

"You realize that he will fall off before feeling any real pain? He is the size of a beluga whale."

"Then toss him in the amazon rainforest, give the fish a mid morning snack."

Omni nodded before snapping his fingers and caused both of them to appear in the amazon, and Vernon was regenerating his melted flesh. "Piranhas or pythons?"

"I just said fish!" Yui drop kicked Omni. "Did I say long skinny reptile?"

"Ow!" He yelled in pain. "Ok ok! Piranhas it is!"

"Ow." Vernon groaned before noticing the piranhas around him. "Oh god, keep those things away from me!"

The fish looked at him before smelling the meat and jumped at him in schools.

"AHHHH!" He cried out as his body started to get eaten.

"Say." Omni said while getting up. "Want to make them bigger?"

"And make him get eaten faster? Of course not."

"Alright then." He said while pulling out a chair from his hood and sat on it. "Then let's watch the feeding."

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" He yelled before one of the fish ripped his balls off. "AYI!"

"Ooh, that must hurt."

"Not like he used them that much."

"Good one."

(Much later)

"AYI! NOT MY BLOODY BALLS AGAIN!" Vernon screamed as he was now a skeleton with eyeballs.

"Try using your femur as a bat!" called Yui.

"Or better yet! Your skull as a ball!" Omni yelled as the fish ate the eyeballs. "I think the next entertainment should be him getting crushed by Groudon."

"It would get his attention that's for sure."

Omni snapped his fingers before all of them appeared in an underground volcano as a large red and spiked lizard was snoozing in the pit of lava. "This is the original Ruby game. Wow I feel old."

" **Zzzzzzz.** "

"What the bloody hell is that?!"

"Groudon the Continent Pokemon. It's a ground type legendary that can make land. And right now you're going to be it's alarm clock." Omni explained before producing a air horn. "Hope you like two thousand and ninety four point four pounds of force on you."

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

" **Grrrrrr!** " it growled opening its eyes making Vernon scream and try running away.

"AHHHH!"

" **GROUDON!** " It cried out before slowly getting out of the lava and stomped towards the human. " **GROU!** "

"Ten bucks says he won't last five feet." Omni smirked.

"Ten bucks says he-"

CRUSH!

" **GROUDON!** " The pokemon roared while crushing the human between its toes.

"Huh, looks like he only got to one foot. Looks like I lost."

"Damn straight."

Vernon screamed before getting crushed again.

"This is fun." Omni smirked. "And it's from a kids game too."

" **GROUDON!** "

(Two days later)

"AHHHH-"

CRUNCH!

" **GROU!** "

"I'm amazed at this point he hasn't started going mad."

"Maybe he's just mad all the time." Omni joked as the pokemon walked off leaving a puddle of blood on the floor. "Aw, I wanted to see more squashing."

"Eh, it was starting to get repetitive to me."

"Well what punishment should he endure this time? Snakes eating his brain? Having to sleep with the fishes? Oh! How about he meets a T-Rex!"

"Not every torture needs to involve animals."

"Then maybe have him getting hit by a bus?" Omni suggested. "Or having a Dementor rape him?"

"I mean the true joy of torture is to make the pain slow and agonizing."

"Ah. So maybe put him in a forest fire?"

Yui sighed and shook his head. "Not what I had in mind."

"Then what is it exactly?" He asked while Vernon slowly reformed his bones.

"You ever see the scene in Star Wars where they torture Princess Leia?"

"I didn't. I was more thinking about the who shot who argument."

"Well it involved a tiny needle slowly going in between her eyes ever so slightly. Get what I'm getting at now?"

"Ah! The droid!" He said before snapping his fingers and appeared in said cell. "Let's do it!"

"Ugh…" Vernon groaned in pain.

Yui clapped his hands before the man was strapped to a chair as a small droid hovered over. "Ok Vernon, time for a little shot."

"Let me go!" He yelled.

"Please scream." Omni smirked. "I want the dead jedi to hear you from the other side of the galaxy."

"Relax, all you'll feel is an itty bitty needle slowly going into your skull between your eyes. You'll be fine, I think, maybe." shrugged Yui.

The droid moved closer before the needle went into his head.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Vernon screamed in pain. "AHHHHHH!"

"Relax, it's just a needle in your gray matter." Omni laughed evilly.

(Ten hours of pain later)

"AHHH!" Vernon screamed while his brain was stabbed again, very slowly.

"Ah, see? This is what I meant by real torture. Taking time to actually enjoy the screams without making such a mess."

"Alright now I want to try something old school." Omni said before snapping his fibers and appeared in a dungeon with various torture devices. "Yui! Put the man in the stretcher!"

Yui held his hand out before Vernon was held up again and put on the table before his ankles and wrists got tied.

"Hey! Let me go!"

Omni smirked before turning the wooden crank. "Hope you like the Spanish Inquisition!"

"Nobody expects the-" said group got squashed by a literal ton with Yui shaking his head.

"Nope, no Monty Python references in this torture episode."

"Aw!"

"Ah! Ow ow ow! Stop! Please!" cried out Vernon from the pull.

"Never!"

"Would you have listened to Harry if he were in this spot?" asked Yui with crossed arms. "The answer is a big fat no. You'd just let him suffer, well now you're gonna feel what he did, helpless and feeling nothing but pain."

"And then we'll do it all over again!" Laughed Onni as the legs and arms stretched out.

RIP!

"AHHHHHH!"

"Oh and after this, I'm putting you in the Iron Maiden!"

"It's not gonna be pretty." laughed Yui.

RIP!

"YOU BASTARDS!"

"HA HA!" Omni laughed.

(Five days later)

"AHHH!" Vernon screamed while in a Brazen Bull.

"Oh I love the classics." Omni said with a dark giggle. "It's fun."

"True, but I've had time to think of something perfect."

"Is it putting him in a zombie apocalypse while strapped to a living car's front?" He asked with glee. "Oh! Maybe putting him in a cage full of ghouls."

"Nope."

"Is it putting him in a cage and letting wizards use him for magical science?" He asked while Vernon was busy getting turned into charred bone.

"No, it's putting him in an infinite loop WHILE looking like his own nephew and has to endure all the hardships he had forever and ever and ever."

"Mmm I like it." He said with a grin. "Let's put him in one of the negative dimensions. Can't have him in a positive dimension ya know."

"AHHH!"

"Or we can just have him in a regular dimension."

"That works too." Omni said as he took Vernon out of the Brazen Bull. "Hello walrus~"

"Please...please stop...I give up." he pleaded while feeling mentally exhausted. "I'll do anything to make it stop, anything!"

"Even selling your soul to us?" Omni teased.

"Yes!"

"Sorry, we don't do deals with walruses." He laughed evilly. "What do you think we are? Fools?"

"But...But...But…" Vernon gasped out as Yui kicked him in the crotch. "Ow!"

"Suck it up you whale, it's time for your new life, 'Harry'."

"What?!" He yelled out before his body compressed into a small ball and was kicked through a portal. "AHHHHH!"

"GOAL!" Omni cried out. "GOAL!"

(In the other universe)

"AAHHH!" Cried out 'Harry' while waking up from his sleep. "Bloody hell, that was….bloody crazy."

"BOY!" Yelled 'Vernon' from outside the now recognizable cupboard door. "GET UP!"

"Huh?" He said while getting up. 'Why do I feel so light? And why am I in the cupboard?'

"NOW!"

'And who the hell is yelling?' He thought before getting up and saw 'Vernon' holding a whip in his hands.

"GET TO COOKING OR I'LL WHIP YOU GOOD!"

"W-What?!" he went wide eyed. "Y-You can't be me!"

"What in bloody hell are you yammering about?! You're the bastard child!" He snapped in rage.

"No I'm not!" he snapped back before getting slapped by the whip. "OW!"

"DON'T TALK BACK TO ME BOY! NOW COOK OR ELSE!" He snapped while looking purple with rage.

"Ow! You bloody bastard!"

SNAP!

"OW!"

"NOW!"

He groaned before getting whipped again and again as he felt his skin bleeding profusely. "Stop, ow! I'm Vernon, OW! Not that freak!"

"SHUT UP FREAK!" Vernon growled while hitting harder and harder. "JUST SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!"

Omni and Yui watched through this with a crystal ball with Yui chuckling darkly.

"May you suffer what your nephew has for years. And this time? There ain't no magic zipping you off to safety. May you enjoy every second you bastard."

"Agreed with one last twist." Omni grinned. "Your curse of regeneration will never leave you. So enjoy having your soul break like glass oh mortal scum. Ha ha ha!"

"Well, I'd say that'll appease any Vernon bashers out there."

"Yep and now we can go back to making worlds." He said before looking at the screen. "So check out RCDS and vote~"


	33. Chapter 33

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 33

The tomb of Nazarick has their own beauty contest.

Series: Overlord

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Tomb of Nazarick-

"Say that again you cow!" Shalltear snapped in anger.

"You are a child compared to me, meaning Ainz-sama will obviously enjoy my company when we get married." smirked Albedo bending down to show her cleavage. "Our lord would merely see you as nothing short of a servant girl, but don't worry, come our wedding you can be the flower girl."

"Oh really? Because last I heard with someone of your age, you might not even give him an heir." she taunted. "Ainz-sama could have children after children with me since I have a body that doesn't stink of other men, isn't that what your species is good for?"

Albedo growled in anger. "What about you? You suck on blood so that means you suck at life and bedtime activities."

"I could actually make Ainz-sama feel good, but you'd just act like a common harlot and wave your sagging chest in his face. You'd probably ruin his mood in an instant." she smirked with a red aura.

"I would never you old crusty mantis." Albedo growled while glowing a blue aura. "I will make Ainz-sama happy as you can go suck the life out of someone else."

"Are you going to suck? Because that is your motivation you bimbo!"

Both growled in rage while very close to killing each other.

"Out of everyone here, it will be ME who marries Ainz-sama!"

"Fat chance!" Shalltear growled. "Because I'm the only woman for him! He will marry me!"

"No me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me and I'll be the lead girl!" Shalltear snapped as Albedo flinched and started to get an idea in her head.

That idea? What if there are other women in the guild itself that will steal Ainz-sama away from her and the 'harem' she's trying to make?

'This tiny child is nothing, but what if there are other girls who wish to take my lord away? What if they want me and her to finish each other off and swoop in when he's feeling vulnerable?!'

An image of them as dead bodies in a graveyard appeared as a shadowy woman walked next to Ainz as they shared a kiss near said tombstones.

"Hello?" Shalltear said while looking at the spaced out succubus. "Is anyone in there? Hello?" 'Must have blown a fuse in her pea sized brain.'

"I will not allow that!"

"Allow what? Having me marry him?"

"No! Not that!"

"Then what?"

"The others! They shall not take him!"

"...eh?"

"Just think, with how great Ainz-sama is and how kind he is, there is a chance we are not the only ones who wish to be his wives!"

Shalltear blinked before slowly seeing Ainz getting hitched with someone else. "Oh god, that's terrifying. Especially if it's someone...living." 'Yuck!'

"I must ensure I'm the only one suited for him, and I know just how." smirked Albedo darkly.

"If it's torture then it might not end so well."

But the succubus was too busy laughing to hear her.

'All the air really has gone straight to her chest.'

(Much later)

Mare and Aura were busy eating some sandwiches as some butterflies landed on their ears.

"Does it feel cold around here to you?" asked Mare.

"Not really." Aura said. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just cold today. Maybe a storm will hit?"

"Nope, it won't happen."

"Are you sure? It feels like something scary is gonna pop up out of nowhere."

"Ha." Aura laughed. "That won't happen because I have some birds checking out the area."

But unbeknownst to them, said birds were asleep at the moment.

"Besides, how often do we have some time to ourselves?"

"Well…." Mare said while looking away, only to see a pair of hands coming out of the bushes and grabbed his face. "Wha?!"

GRAB!

He then went into the bushes as Aura was busy eating a sandwich.

"Say Mare, want….Mare?" She looked around. "Where did you run off too?"

"Help!"

"Mare?!" She got up and looked around. "Where are you?!"

"Help me-MMMM!"

Aura looked at the bushes which were rustling and moved over. "Mare?"

"MMMM!" He yelled muffled while it was revealed to be Albedo with a mask on that was holding him.

She looked at the elf before rushing away.

"Hey get back here!" she yelled chasing after the succubus. "What are you doing with Mare?!"

"MMMM!" He muffled while they ran back into the tomb.

(In said tomb)

And ran into a large room with a stage in the middle of it.

"MMM?!"

"Get back here!" Aura yelled out while panting a little.

"I don't have to, we're right where I wanted you." Albedo said while putting Mare down and took the mask off. "Now please take a seat."

"...huh?" Both said at once while Shalltear walked into the room and sat on a chair nearby.

"I can't believe this is your idea."

"Oh be quiet." Albedo frowned at the vampire. "At least I got them here."

"Just what is going on here?!" Aura snapped. "And why did you take Mare while wearing a mask?!"

"I needed to get the last two contestants here so we could get started."

"Contestants?" Mare said in confusion as Shalltear sighed.

"Yes, for a very special event."

"What event?" asked Aura.

"The now annual beauty contest of the tomb!" Albedo said with a grin.

Both looked confused and cocked their heads to the left. "Eh?"

"We're going to find out who is the most beautiful in all of Nazarick with every women available."

"B-B-But I'm not a girl!" blushed Mare.

"No, but you're still a threat." frowned the succubus.

"E-E-Eh?!"

"What the bimbo means is that lord Ainz-sama might be into traps." Shalltear said with a wave of her hand. "But we will see if that is the case during the contest."

Albedo glared at the vampire. "One more word and you can consider yourself disqualified."

She huffed at that. 'Bimbo succubus.'

The siblings looked very confused while still uncertain about the whole situation.

"That's why you two are going to spread the word and get as many women here as you can, I want to be very thorough."

"And what's in it for us?" Said Aura.

"The glory of being a contestant."

"Besides that." She deadpanned.

"You're going to enter the contest obviously." Shalltear spoke up. "Just imagine the crowd."

"Y-You mean there's gonna be others seeing us?" gulped Mare.

"Yes." Both Floor Guardians said at once.

"Hmmm, maybe." spoke Aura.

"H-Huh?!" Mare stuttered.

"But only if you make sure that it's a fair contest. And that Mare is in more cute clothes."

"A-A-Aura?!"

"Deal." Shalltear said. "And it will be a beauty contest so I shall lend Mare some of my old dresses."

"W-W-Wait! Don't I get a say in this?! L-Lord Ainz wouldn't-"

"Then it's settled." smiled Albedo.

"And now, get going." The vampire spoke. "And tell the ladies of Nazarick about the contest."

"Sure." Aura started dragging Mare who was flailing his arms around.

"H-H-Hey!"

(Much later)

Ainz was busy signing some documents while looking slightly bored. 'You'd think as the sole ruler of this guild I could just push away paperwork, after all, who's here to question my rule?'

As this was happening, he noticed that it was really quiet today. No fighting from the two Floor Guardians or anything at all.

'Hmmm, usually in manga this would be the sign of a horror movie villain, but something tells me I should go check it out.' Ainz thought while finishing the last document and got up. 'I just hope it's not a immortal psychopath with a hatchet.'

He moved out of the room and listened closely.

Silence.

He walked down the hallway while looking over his shoulders a few times.

Silence.

'Ok, now I'm starting to get nervous, but I can't show fear in front of my subjects, where ever they are.'

Silence.

'I hope it's not a ghost.' He thought while not knowing that CZ2128 was walking behind him.

"Ainz-sama."

"Ahhhh!" he jumped and turned around before righting himself. "A-Ah yes CZ, what is it you need?"

"Are you coming to the Tomb Beauty contest?" She asked.

"Uh, the what?"

"The Tomb Beauty contest." She said again. "Everyone is attending."

"Um...huh?"

"I am a contestant."

"...maybe you should show me where it is."

CZ nodded before walking away. "It's this way Ainz-sama."

'Beauty contest? Did I authorize it when I wasn't looking?' he thought while following. 'Did I give some offhand remark about how I wanted to see one and Albedo took it wrong? I don't recall it ever coming up.'

(Later)

CZ pointed to a set of doors. "Here we are."

'The auditorium? But no one had used it in years.' He thought while CZ walked into the room. "Um, just who's in charge of this?"

But she was long gone as Ainz looked in and saw various minions in the seats, including his other Floor Guardians sans Albedo, Shalltear, Aura and Mare.

"Lord Ainz, glad you could come." smiled Demiurge with a bow. "Your private seat is awaiting you."

"Yes, thank you." He said while walking to a large seat with skulls on it. 'Ok, this is getting weird. Who authorized this?!'

"I wonder when it's going to begin." muttered Cocytus.

".Emas" Said Victim while floating over a seat.

That was when Albedo walked on stage as the spotlight hit her and the large red curtain behind her. "Welcome people of Nazarick! I am pleased to announce the Tomb's Beauty contest will begin, and with us our special VIP judge and guest, Lord Ainz!"

The crowd cheered as said lich was very confused.

He waved a little.

"And now to begin the first round!" Albedo yelled out while the curtain rose up. "Give it up for the ladies of Nazarick, and one bitch." She muttered the last part to herself.

Shalltear felt her eye twitch as numerous girls stood next to each other, plus Mare who was blushing, with the crowd clapping along with Ainz.

'This is embarrassing.' Mare thought with a blush.

"Now it's time for the first round! The chest comparison!"

"Eh?" Ainz got out in surprise. 'I don't recall beauty contests having that in them.'

Albedo walked towards Lupusregina and inspected her chest. "Mmmmm, looks alright. Ainz-sama! Your judgement?"

"Umm, she's good?"

"Yahoo!" Said werewolf called out. "I'm good! Do I win?"

"Not yet." Whispered Aura.

"Aw." She pouted. "I was hoping to win."

Albedo walked over to Yuri and rubbed her chin. "Decent as well, Ainz-sama?"

"Well she is fine." He said. "But her attire might be affecting her...chest area."

That got the maid to blushed red. "A-Ainz-sama!"

'I don't even know what to say!' he thought with Albedo nodding.

"You're right. Yuri, take it off."

"Eh?!"

"Take it off." She repeated.

She gulped before taking off her head.

Which caused some of the monsters in the audience to laugh.

"Um, that'll do." sweatdropped Ainz.

'You win this round.' Albedo thought while examining Entoma's chest. "Mmmm, seems flat. Ainz-sama?"

"Well….flat isn't always bad, right?"

Half the audience clapped in agreement as Entoma started eating an insect.

"Nom nom nom."

Kyouhukou turned green while shivering in fear.

'Damn it! So Ainz-sama is open to flatties? That damn vampire may really steal him!'

'Ha! Lord Ainz can see my natural body without sagging fat every night.' thought Shalltear with a smirk.

Albedo then looked at Narberal. "Mmmm, average."

She glared at her in retaliation.

"Well being average can be useful, like in reconnaissance." spoke Ainz.

This caused the maid to blush while looking away. 'Ainz-sama.'

'Damn it!' Albedo thought before looking at Hamsuke. "..." she then looked at the audience. "Anyone got a razor?"

"Hey! I worked my whole life to keep my coat this thick and soft!"

Half the audience raised their hands.

"Ahh! Don't do it!"

Ainz sweatdropped. "Leave Hamsuke alone. No one wants to see a naked hamster."

Only one person clapped while the rest...well just didn't stop thinking of either food or bestiality.

'I didn't even think Hamsuke was a girl, let alone could qualify for a beauty contest.'

'Looks like bestiality is not Lord Ainz's fetish.' Shalltear thought as Albedo was looking at Solution.

"Mmmm, did you increase your bust?"

"No, it's the same size it was yesterday."

"Are you sure? Because it was bigger than yesterday." She asked while pulling the top down.

Ainz' eyes widened seeing the chest and averted his eyes. 'B-B-B-Bare breasts!'

"Hey." Solution frowned. "Knock it off."

Albedo pulled it up. "Had to make sure you weren't cheating. You are a slime after all."

"Are you suggesting I would cheat in front of Ainz-sama just to win?"

"Sounds like someone's jealous she can't do the same~" sang Shalltear.

Solution and Albedo turned to her, one looking at her in rage and the other looking at her like she was crazy.

'If I was still human I would've died from bleeding.' Thought Ainz. "She is fine, after all she is a good assassin."

"Thank you Ainz-sama." she bowed.

Albedo turned around and looked at CZ. "Average."

"...affirmative." She said with a thumbs up.

'At least I don't have to point that out.' sweatdropped Ainz.

Shalltear shook her head as Albedo looked at Lumiere.

"Mmm."

"Yes Albedo-sama?" She asked with a sweatdrop.

"Too small." She said while turning to Ainz.

"She's just as big as you Albedo. Don't lie." he remarked. 'I'm not really sure, so many maid uniforms makes it hard to really tell.'

"Yes Ainz-sama." She said with a light blush of embarrassment before looking at Evil Lord Envy. "Big."

"..." she looked at the ground and grumbled.

"Which can be useful if used properly."

Demiurge nodded in agreement. "Yes it is, especially for my subordinates."

Said subordinate grumbled again while Albedo looked at Pestonya.

"Mmm, again big, but not as big as my own." She muttered the last part to herself.

"My last comment still stands." 'Even if she is part dog.'

The succubus groaned internally while looking at Foire. "Mmm."

"Albedo-sama?" Said blond maid asked.

"You are average."

"Hey, my boobs are bigger than the moon." She lied badly. "You just can't see them because I use the power of the moon."

"Foire." Ainz spoke out. "Don't lie."

She bowed. "Yes Ainz-sama."

'She really should work on that.' Shalltear thought while Albedo looked at Cixous.

"Yes?" Said maid asked innocently.

"Melon sized." She turned to Shalltear. "And bigger than yours."

"Stow it."

Albedo stuck her tongue out at her.

"Well to be honest." Spoke Ainz whole Cixous was getting excited. "She is a fine maid."

"Thank you Ainz-sama!" She yelled out with joy. "I will be in your debt forever!"

'Damn it! I know Ainz-sama is powerful, but does he truly have such desires for every women here? It's like he doesn't see any that are unworthy to be his wife!' Albedo thought while looking at Aura.

"Don't start." She frowned. "I know I'm flat and I'm proud of it."

"And very eager to fight." pointed out Ainz.

"Yep." She said with a thumbs up.

Albedo turned to a blushing Mare and walked past. "Flat."

"B-But-"

"Yep, flat as a board." Shalltear interrupted. "Even flatter than a broadsword."

"T-That's not-"

"To be fair, being a male can lead to that." sweatdropped Ainz. "It shows he has less wind resistance in the event he has to fight without clothes."

Mare blushed red while the crowd cheered for him. 'Why me?!'

Albedo then looked at Shalltear and said bluntly. "Billboard."

"I have breasts you cow!"

"The size of grapes you lamprey."

"She's not wrong." snickered Aura.

"Do you want your blood sucked?!" Shalltear snapped in rage.

"How about we go to the second round?" Ainz intervened.

"You forgot me!" Albedo cried out.

"Oh, your chest is….average." He said with uncertainty.

She turned pale and felt like an arrow hit her while falling to her knees. 'A...A...Average?'

"I was joking." He said quickly. "It's bigger than normal, but not abnormal like certain human girls."

"R..Really?"

He nodded while Shalltear looked a little miffed.

'I'll get him for that later!'

"Alright, now for round two!" Albedo called out as the curtain dropped behind her. "Please wait until all the contestants get changed." She then walked away.

Ainz looked very confused. 'Changed?'

(A few minutes later)

"Presenting, the swimsuit portion!" Albedo yelled out while in a black bikini with a black thong.

The curtains rose up to revealed the girls and boy, who was now wearing a green speedo with a green bikini top.

This caused the crowd to cheer and throw roses at the stage.

"Now to see who has the best swimsuit!" Albedo called out before looking at Solution, who was in a very tiny yellow bikini. "Average. Next!"

"At least I'm not wearing a thong." Muttered Shalltear who was wearing a school girl swimsuit with a cute bat on it.

"Jealous?" she whispered with a smirk.

"No." She huffed while Albedo looked at Hamsuke, who was now shaved and wearing a blue bikini.

"C-Cold!" She shivered while shaking from the cold air.

'That's just sad.' thought Ainz in pity. 'It's like a hairless cat.'

The succubus looked at Lupus, who was wearing a revealing white bikini with bows on the ends.

"Like it? I got this from a village!" She said with a smile.

"Well it's certainly something." he remarked.

Albedo looked her over before saying. "Slut."

She blinked before saying. "But I'm a werewolf, so I'm a bitch not a slut."

The audience anime fell at that logic.

'Well at least she's being technical.' Ainz thought while Albedo looked at the other contestants.

(A few minutes later)

"Let's see." Albedo said while looking at Mare. "Mmm, you look fine, but take off the speedo."

"B-B-But I can't do that!"

She smirked evilly before pulling the speedo down, revealing….a really big dick.

This caused the crowd to gawk at the size of it.

"H-Hey!" he blushed with embarrassment with Ainz feeling irked and glanced at his own lap.

'I forgot that part of me is what I miss about being human.' He thought while a storm cloud was over his head.

"Wow…" Shalltear said. "Just wow."

"D-Don't look!" he cried out before rushing off into the back.

Albedo looked at the audience. "Technical difficulties. Please wait a few minutes and then we can get to the third round."

CZ, who was in a red bikini, looked sad that she didn't get a chance to be judged.

Ainz himself looked gloomy making Demiurge confused.

"What's wrong Ainz-sama?"

"Humans and the living are lucky." He muttered.

(Later)

"We're back!" Albedo called out while in a black ballroom dress with a hole near the chest and crotch area. "And it's time for the main event! The sexy dress round!"

'With all the things they've shown off, how can they make it any different?' Ainz thought before seeing the curtain rise up and saw….very naked women with semi cut or ripped dresses and undergarments. '...never mind.'

"Oh my." remarked Demiurge.

"Boobs." Cocytus muttered.

"Now it's time to let Ainz-sama decide which of us is the winner!"

Ainz blinked while looking at them. 'This might be tricky...especially when I can't look at those boobs for too long!'

'It's obvious me, I made sure to get the best outfits then any of the other girls!'

Shalltear looked a little embarrassed as she was only wearing a ripped dress with a pair of panties. 'I'll get that hag for this! It's my favorite dress!'

"Um...well…." Ainz said while looking nervous.

Albedo and Shalltear looked at him with anticipation. 'Say it!'

"Um….." he looked at each girl and blurted out. "Lupus?"

"Yahooo!" She called out while in the nude. "I won!"

'Damn it! That wasn't my answer!' he thought while seeing Albedo and Shalltear literally crumble to dust while looking shocked. 'I hope that didn't wound them too bad.'

'No!'

'Ainz-sama!'

He coughed. "I meant to say all of you won. But try avoiding this round next time, it's indecent and bad for any children in the audience."

"Yes Ainz-sama." bowed the Battle Maids.

"As for the real winners." He said. "It's obviously the Battle Maids." 'Hope those two don't get angry.'

And just like that, Shalltear and Albedo felt lower than dirt.

'We lost…'

'To maids….' Albedo thought in defeat.

"Now I order this stage to be removed since we have other matters to keep in mind."

"Yes Ainz-sama." Bowed the other ladies while Mare, who was only in a speedo, blushed.

"And Mare." He said. "You will get extra candy for your troubles."

"T-Thank you lord Ainz!"

"Also," he moved over and patted him on the head. "You will be a well satisfied man when you grow, trust me."

He blushed red while Aura frowned.

'That's MY line!' She thought in anger. 'Ainz-sama, I like you, but my brother is OFF LIMITS!'

(Much later)

Both Albedo and Shalltear groaned while drinking some wine.

"It's not fair, I should've been the winner." grumbled the vampire.

"I was the winner." The succubus grumbled. "But now I have to let the Battle Maids into the harem….ugh."

'I should've just stuffed my chest all the way through, rules be damned!'

'I should've just eliminated all those girls.' Thought Albedo while seeing Ainz kissing the maids in the nude. 'I'll hang their heads up outside the tomb!'

As they were drinking, they didn't see CZ walking in while looking very happy.

'Ainz-sama…' She thought with a small smile. 'I won…'

'Why us?!' The Floor Guardians mentally thought in sadness and rage.


	34. Chapter 34

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 34

Blake summons her own servant.

Series: RWBY and Fate Stay

xxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Last time on Fate-RWBY…..well you get the picture, but now for an intrude!  
_  
-Beacon, RWBY's room-

Blake entered the room while holding a glass case which had a knife inside on a red cushion. The knife was purple on the sides with serrated end to it as it had some teeth on one side and a small hole on the end that formed part of the blade's hilt.

For the reason why she got this? Well, she just found it in the hallway after class, the same one that 'Ren' came out of after the exam. As for the case? Well it looked like it deserved something to display it off.

'I hope Ruby doesn't try and turn it into a firearm. It's a fine piece of history, I think?' She thought while knowing she did some research and found it might be connected to a millennia old legend called 'Ripper' a boogeyman from a ancient city in the long forgotten past where it ate women's hearts. Or so the legend goes as not many things from the ancient time before the Fauni survived to the modern day.

She set it on a shelf and went to her bed to resume where she left off on her book. "Let's see….ah here we are."

As she read her new book, she didn't notice that a small bird was flying in the room.

It landed on the case and started cleaning itself.

'Oh Reni, you're so noble.' Blake thought while reading the book. 'Maybe Sun should take some notes, otherwise he might get jealous.'

"Caw caw." Said the bird while cleaning the other wing.

Blake looked over and felt her instincts poke out seeing the prey.

"Caw caw." It crowed as Blake got up and pounced at it.

CRASH!

Only for the bird to fly off and caused the case to shatter on the ground.

"Damn it! I hate when I do that." She groaned while covered in scratches and deep cuts. She got up while some blood dropped onto the knife. "Now I gotta get bandaged up."

As she got up and walked out of the room, she didn't notice the knife's emitting a dark mist.

(Later)

"Ow." Blake said while covered in bandages. "Stupid bird." 'I'll get it later.'

As she was walking down the hallway, she heard a loud thunderclap and jumped.

'Was that a storm?!' she looked around in fright before patting her chest. 'Relax, if it is just keep your cool.'

That was when she walked to her room and saw some mist coming out of the sides. And it smelled like sulfur and burnt coal.

"What the heck?" She muttered before slowly opening the door, only for it to be covered in a thick fog. She moved over and tried waving it away. 'Just what's going on here?'

As she walked in she felt a presence in the room.

"Are you mommy?" spoke a voice in the mist.

"Huh?" Blake looked around in confusion. "Who's there?"

A small giggle was heard as something came out of the fog.

Blake blinked as she saw a white short haired girl with light green eyes with a long scar going down her left eye and a stitched cut on her lower right cheek, a bandaged hand that went to under her shoulder with a semi covered black glove on her left hand, two purple circles on her shoulders, purple shoes with two black stockings going to her small hips, a small bag strapped around the back of her body with two long hilts on her sides, a A cup chest, a black top with a triangle near the cleavage, a small black thong, and was covered in a tattered cloak. In her hands was a set of familiar knives.

"Are you mommy?" she asked again. "Or are you here to hurt us?"

"Um, who are you? How did you get in here?"

She turned her head to the side. "We are Jack the Ripper. And we are looking for mommy."

The last part of the name made her jump in fear.

"Are you mommy?"

'The Ripper?! B-But that's a legend!' She thought while not seeing a small knife tattoo on her cheek.

The girl looked closely and licked her stomach before smiling. "Mommy! We found you!"

"W-What?!"

She smiled while putting the knives away. "Mommy! We found mommy! He he~"

'Mommy? What's she talking about? The Ripper is a...a...little girl?'

Jack smiled before saluting cutely. "Jack the Ripper and Servant Assassin is here to help mommy! We will be there for mommy always!"

"Um…..thank you?" Blake said while looking confused.

The little girl smiled before rubbing her stomach. "Mmmm, mommy's stomach. We want to return to it...soon."

"Um….that's good?" 'Why is the Ripper here?! Wait...maybe I can talk to her?' "Um Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Did you eat people?"

She stuck her tongue out. "Ew, we did not eat people."

She sighed in relief.

"We killed bad women by cutting them open and ripped their um…." she looked confused. "What's the name for a special home for babies? We forgot."

Blake paled and tried to keep from throwing up. 'Oh Dust, she's talking the...the...oh Dust!'

She smiled. "We killed lots of bad women. But we want mommy to love us."

The cat Faunus paled in horror.

"Mommy? Are you ok?"

'Oh Dust, if she thinks I'm like them then she'll….'

"Mommy?" Jack said while looking at her face. "Do you want water? We can get water for mommy."

"I...I'll be alright Jack."

She smiled. "That's great mommy."

'I need to hide!' She thought before slowly moving back. "Um I need to do something...please wait here."

"Ok, but please come back mommy. We don't like being alone." She pouted.

"Sure thing."

Jack looked on while Blake walked away quickly. "Bye bye mommy!"

'I need to get some help!'

(Later)

Blake ran around the area while trying to find help, only for it to be empty and with the students currently in classes or away for missions. 'Where is everyone?!'

That was when she saw a sign on one of the doors reading, ' _Due to sudden explosion, all classes are canceled and all students are to evacuate the facilities until the matter is absolved_ '.

"Explosion? You've gotta be joking." She said before noticing someone right behind her.

"Hi mommy." Jack said with a smile. "Are you done yet? We are bored."

Blake jumped back in fear. "H-How did you get there so fast?"

"Mm? We was behind you the entire time." She said with a straight face. "The room was bland."

"Wait, but I didn't hear any footsteps."

"We have the skill, Murderer of the Misty Night." She chirped up. "We can appear and cut bad women up without them knowing. He he~"

'Oh god!'

"Mommy? We are hungry." She said while her stomach growled. "Can we eat? Pwease?"

Blake gulped while getting an idea and pointed behind her. "Look!"

She turned as Blake made a clone and started running away. "Huh? We don't see anything." She turned back to the clone. "Mommy? What do you see?"

"Oh, must have been a shadow."

"Oh." She said while sniffing her a little. "You smell weird."

"What do you mean?"

Jack licked her stomach before frowning. "You taste like dust. Ew, we don't like it."

"Um…" she gulped before suddenly getting stabbed in the stomach.

"Mean lady."

(With said Faunus)

Blake panted as she booked it right down to the Emerald Forest. She stopped at a rock and panted. 'Thank god! I thought I was going to die from the Ripper!'

As she was panting, she looked at a puddle near her feet and saw the mark on her cheek. "What the….where did THAT come from?"

That was when she noticed that she was FAR away from the designated area and in the red zone. Which was bad because she didn't have her weapons on person.

"Fuck! I can't believe I forgot to grab my sword." She cursed in frustration while not noticing the Death Stalker crawling behind her and ate some tree bark.

" **Screee.** " It hissed out.

She perked up and turned before gulping. "Shit."

It turned to the Faunus before hissing loudly before charging at her. " **SCREEEEE!** "

"Shit!" She turned around and booked it. 'This day couldn't get any worse!' She ran faster before nearly falling off a cliff as the sky turned from a orange color to a dark starless night.

" **SCREEEE!** "

'Shit!'

RUMBLE!

Dark thunder clouds appeared in the sky as rain began to cover the area and made the area misty while a lard thunderbolt came from ground to the sky in the opposite direction.

"This is not good!"

The Death Stalker cornered her while snapping its pincers at her. " **SCREEE!** "

"Hell is starting. We are flames, rain, power... Let there be a slaughter…" Said a familiar voice as a red glow came from the mist.

Blake turned pale as Jack appeared from the mist and attacked the Grimm's eyes.

"Maria the Ripper!" She yelled while slashing at the Grimm and caused it to internally bleed out black ooze.

" **SCREEEEE?!** " It cried out before getting its head chopped several times by the little girl from two butchers knives.

"Go to hell bug." She said coldly before finally hacking the Grimm's head off and started to pull out a black heart.

That was when Blake saw something truly terrifying and worse that anything her ex could do.

"Nom nom nom."

She ate the heart like it was a piece of candy.

"W...W….What are you doing?!"

"Nom nom nom." Jack chewed before gulping down the last piece of meat and turned to her. "Gulp. We are eating mommy. He he~"

"You….ate it's heart!"

She giggled. "Yep. We love eating bad hearts. It's tasty." She then walked to Blake and pouted. "Mean trick mommy."

"What trick?"

She pouted. "The bad lady. She smelled bad and we did not like it."

Blake gulped.

"Why did you try to trick us mommy?" Jack asked.

"Um…."

"Mommy?" She said with a pout.

"Because you...well…"

"What?"

Blake sighed. "You are a boogeyman. A killer that eats people and came from the past."

"..." she cocked her head. "But we aren't boogeymen. We are spirits of hundreds of babies left by mean ladies."

"The point is that you don't have a problem talking about killing people, which isn't something to say so casual."

"...huh?" She said cutely.

"Killing people isn't good."

"...really? But mean ladies deserve to die. They left us to die."

"Why do you think that?"

"London." She said sadly. "Whitechapel….the mean ladies left us in the river."

Blake looked lost. "In the river? What did these 'mean ladies' do?"

"Strip and play with mean men." She said sadly. "Mean ladies didn't care about us."

'Strip? Why would they...wait a second, does she mean for sex?!'

Jack looked at Blake. "Mommy? Are you a prostitute?"

"No! Absolutely not!"

"..." she cocked her head. "Really?"

"Do I look like one? I've never done THAT with anyone."

"..." she cocked her head to the side before saying. "Ok mommy, we believe you. He he~"

"Um….would you have killed me if I was?"

"Maybe." She smiled.

Blake paled before Jack hugged her.

"We love mommy." She said with a smile while nuzzling her stomach.

'Oh man, at least she won't gut me, but that doesn't change the fact she's a little psychopath!' She thought while a small portal with a tentacle in it floated above her position.

(Elsewhere)

Ruby looked around while trying to clean some dust and soot in her bed while not seeing a box appearing behind her. 'Just what happened here? It's like….an explosion or something!'

SLAM!

She jumped as the box crashed onto the ground. "Huh?" She then saw the box and dropped down as the screen went black. "What's this?"


	35. Chapter 35

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 35

What if Yui and Geo helped a planet of over protective parents?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In the realm of space we find Yui currently floating while shaping Cynthia up in various shapes while said doll slime slept soundly.

*CRASH!*

"DUDE DUDE!" cried Geo who slammed into Yui with Cynthia groaning while looking like a vase.

"Dude, right now I'm shaping my little girl up, so this better be good."

"Okay Firstly have you seen my Pizza Cutter? Secondly I got us tickets to jurassic world 2 thirdly Have you seen my Wallet and fourthly remember that episode of Phineas and Ferb where adults put their kids in capsules?"

"Firstly no, secondly cool but I'm not paying for snacks, thirdly if I did I might have taken the cash inside, and finally, yes." he remarked while Cynthia yawned. "But now my little girl isn't gonna get her rest, way to go."

"Dude Parents on earth are sealing their kids in capsules till adulthood!"

"Yeah, it was already done in a what if episode."

"No I mean they're Actually doing it!"

"Well it was bound to happen, parents seem to be so irresponsible." he remarked while turning Cynthia into a sphere. "I swear, it's only a matter of time before irresponsible parents kills us all."

"Daddy, are we playing a game?"

"Yup, it's called dodgeball, and Geo here is gonna help."

"Wait what?" he remarked before Yui threw Cynthia which landed against his gut. "OOF!"

"Point for us!"

"Ugh."

"Take a salt tablet, you'll be alright."

"Dude we need to do something."

"If you know this, why not you?"

"I tried."

"Like how?"

"Just follow me."

"Ugh! Do I gotta?"

"YES!"

"Fine, but if I deem this adventure boring, I shall feed you to my daughter!"

"You always say that." he remarked before Cynthia stretched her head over and bit on his leg. "AHHH!" He yelled as he shook her off. "Well fine lets see if you get to be the flower girl to the Wedding"

"Wedding?"

"Yeah dude I told you Demencia and I Are getting married."

Yui tilted his head while static was heard from his head.

Geo rolled his eyes and Pulled out a Remote. "Observe." he clicked the button before a screen popped up out of nowhere.

*Tv*

"Dude Demencia and are getting Married!"

"Yeah Okay."

#1

"Dude Demencia and I are getting Married!"

"Yeah sure okay."

#2

*3 Hours later*

"Dude Demencia and I are getting Married!"

"Huh? Okay sure whatever."

#57890

"Me. Demencia. Tying the knot."

"Whatever you say dude."

"-_-||"

"Oh! Now I get it!"

"Really?"

"Of course, what do you take me for an idiot?"

"Yes"

"Cynthia, bite him again."

"Okay!" she smiled before biting on Geo's head.

*Later*

"Ok, so are you gonna bring us to the world or do I need Cynthia to get a taste for a fresh pair of coconuts?"

"Okay fine follow me." he huffed floating away while Cynthia moved off and clung to Yui's back who followed.

*Earth*

The two eventually reached a grey looking planet.

"Here we are Earth."

"That looks more like everyone didn't stop smoking and just covered the atmosphere in smoke."

"Just get us down there."

Yui snapped his fingers before all three appeared on the surface.

"See look around!"

Yui did and saw empty and bland streets.

"See my point?"

"Its empty, so?"

"Daddy Look!" Cynthia said as she pointed to a Few Adults loading up small containers on a truck

"Ok now I'm seeing it."

"Told you."

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" called Yui walking towards them.

"Oh hello there we're Just transporting these Children to the Storage Facility."

"...which children are they exactly?"

"All the Children in Our Neighbor everyone else around the Planet are doing the Same thing."

"And you're doing this why?"

"Why to Keep them safe of Course!"

"And how is isolating them in capsules keeping them safe?"

"It's too Make sure they grow up!"

"Uh huh, and would you care to explain the logic and science on how that works? For instance, did you spend your life in a tiny capsule isolated from your friends and family?"

"The Capsule Seals the children until adulthood where it'll Unlock."

"That doesn't answer my question. Did you spend your life in a capsule until you became an adult?"

"No."

"So then why do it to your own kids?"

"Too Protect them from the Dangers of the world!" He said as he loaded closed the doors and got into the truck and drove away.

"Hey! I'm not done talking to you! Cynthia? Get 'em!"

"No dude let 'em Go! we need to learn more" spoke Geo blocking the slime.

"Why? I like jumping ahead and kick ass before listening to reason."

"Last time you did that You Rendered a Race of Aliens extinct."

"Oh come on, not my fault they tried to worship my daughter as a god and try to eat her, she's too sweet for digesting."

"Yeah yeah."

"If anyone's gonna eat her out, it's gonna be me or Marisa, no outsiders."

"Sure go ahead."

"Not here you perv." Yui shook his head. "I mean offscreen while we try to find out more about what's going on. And they say I have my head in the gutter."

*Later*

"Ah! Ah! Daddy!" Cynthia Moaned offscreen with Geo sweatdropping.

"Uhhh Guys?"

"Not now Geo."

"Guys?"

"Ah! More!" Cynthia Moaned out Loud.

"But guys!" He tried to say again making them groan.

"What!"

"More people In trucks!" he pointed down the road where more trucks were driving by.

"Daddy we need to Help those kids!"

"You hear that Geo? We gotta help them."

"And By we You Mean Me."

"No I mean we, you think I'm gonna keep Cynthia out from causing ruckus in a world like this? Wait a sec...you wanna hog all the fun for yourself, don't you?"

"NO YOU NINNY!"

"Oh, well then what did you mean?

"I just I...Ugh forget let's just go."

"Agreed."

*Later*

"Look! The trucks are heading into that big plant." Cynthia exclaimed pointing at the large building.

"Shall we?"

"Right, Cynthia grab Geo by the legs and use him as a battering ram."

"Say what now?" he asked before the slime picked him up and they walked near a fence.

"Relax, worst case scenario you be used as a bat."

"Yeah but.."

"No buts! Charge!"

*CRASH!*

And cue the alarm going off.

"INTRUDER ALERT INTRUDER. ALERT!"

"Damn it! Geo if you got any tricks on hand, go ahead and use them!" ordered Yui.

"I have one!...RUUUN!"

"What? Come back here you chicken!"

"NO RUN GIANT ROBOTS!"

"Eh?"

*BOOM BOOM BOOM*

"Shit!" yelled Yui grabbing Cynthia and followed Geo. "You bastard! Why didn't you tell me these arrogant bastards had robots?!"

"HOW WAS I TO KNOW!?"

"You're the one who told me about this place in the first place!"

"DOESN'T MEAN I KNEW ABOUT THE ROBOTS!"

"Run daddy! Run!" Cynthia yelled out as a Robot stomped after them.

"Geo! Use your thick skull as a cannonball!"

"WHY!?"

"Because out of the three of us, you're the strawman, meaning you must be the butt monkey! It's universal law!" called Yui before finding himself blasted by the robot ahead of them. "Ah! My ass is on fire!"

"HAHA! INSTANT KARMA!"

"Daddy!" Cynthia yelled as she pointed to an open Door.

"In there!" Geo said dragging her while Yui pulled himself up and staggered after them.

*Room*

"Damn robot, this is why we need terminators."

"Yeah tell me about it."

"Where are we?" asked Cynthia.

"Not sure."

"Oh yeah, let's go in a random building." spoke Yui sarcastically. "Real smart."

"Guys Look."

The two other two turned and saw a huge space filled with hundreds of capsules.

"Daddy are Kids in these Capsules?"

"Yes sweetie, all of them." frowned Yui walking over to one and saw the kids with their eyes closed. "Cynthia, if anyone tries to shove you in something like this, you have my permission to either kick their ass or brutally maim them."

"Okay Daddy."

"So how're we gonna help?"

"We pull a Frieza?"

"We Ask them to join the tournament of Power?"

"No, I mean we nuke the place with a giant ball of ki and blow the planet up."

"DADDY!" Cynthia Scowled.

"Oh don't give me that, sometimes you gotta pull a god of destruction from time to time."

"But Daddy we have to help these kids Please?" She said using Puppy eyes.

"Really Cynthia? You think with my vast knowledge and experience I'll falter under that?"

"Yes?"

"Well you'd be right, it's too cute." he sighed. "Ok fine, we'll save the kids."

"Yay!" She cheered as she kissed his cheek.

"But we need to do it in the right way. Merely putting them in a new world is far too easy. We need to properly kick these adult's asses for doing this."

"Agreed."

"Hmmm, ah! I got it! But first, we need to get their attention, with a crowd possibly forming since the robot is giving away our location. Geo, please tell me you can do something cool. Otherwise this chapter might be just about me and my little girl with you not doing anything."

"Oh don't Worry I can do something Cool Alright!"

"Like?"

"Just watch. HEY ROBOTS!"

Several robots on the sides turned with their eyes turning red and saw Geo In a Hula Skirt.

"Hula belly Hula Belly Belly Hula belly Hooley hoo."

"What are you doing?" deadpanned Yui.

"Giving you Time Now Go!"

"To do what?" asked Cynthia.

"Free the Kids!"

"Oh right!"

"Now go hurry."

Yui and Cynthia rushed off while Geo saw the robots aim lasers at him. Said lasers were coming from Their Crotches...for some reason.

"Uh Oh." Geo said Paling.

*Yui*

"Ok Cynthia, if all these are being monitored, that means there must be a console, a master control if you will connected to them. Find that and we can wake them up."

"Yes Daddy." she nodded before splitting herself into a dozen mini versions which spread out.

*Cynthia*

The tiny Cynthia's scattered around the capsules to try and find anything while several slipped under doors to closets or minor rooms.

"Anyone find anything?"

"Nothing over here!" One clone called out.

"I found A Lollipop!"

"We don't have time for sweets!"

"Awww."

"I found a chocolate bar!"

"Grab it!"

"I found a Big Door!" called one making the other ones rushing over before they all squished under it.

*Yui*

"Come on Geo! Show a little more leg!"

"SHUT UP!" He yelled while avoiding the laser fire. "YUI HELP ME!"

"Can you be more clear on how? After all you said we had to distract them."

"DO ANYTHING!"

"Oh fine." Yui opened a hole in the air and reached around inside.

"HURRY!"

"Hey robots! I got something more distracting than my sidekick!"

"Sidekick!?" called Geo before Yui pulled out a robot dressed up like a woman.

"LOOK A LADY!"

The robots turned as the female robot waved with a wink. The robots eyez turned into hearts as they chased after her while she blew kisses making Geo sigh in relief.

"Thanks Pal."

"No prob, but you owe me one."

"Yeah okay."

"Daddy! We found something!" Cynthia called out.

"Is it the central console?"

"Yes daddy."

"Sweet."

"Alright Dude she found it."

Both of them rushed over before Yui kicked the door down while they saw a large computer console inside.

"Whoa Let's Trash it!"

"No." spoke Yui tugging on Geo's ear.

"Awwww."

"We need to do this properly. Cynthia sink into the console and mess around until the capsules open up."

"Yes daddy."

"Dude what about the Parents?"

"What about them?"

"Won't they freak Out?"

"Considering what they've done, why should we care?"

"Good Point,"

"Exactly, go on ahead sweetie."

Cynthia nodded and got inside the machine which began to spark and spasm with lights flashing. Soon the console exploded and the cases unlocked.

"Dude the kids are still in the weird suits." Geo told him.

"So?"

"We need to get them out the console just unlocked the cases the suits were in!"

"The console exploded, why does it matter if they have the suits on or not?"

"Cause we need to get them out."

"Fine fine." Yui rolled his eyes before they glowed and the suits vanished.

"I'm Free!" A Little Girl cheered as numerous kids climbed down from the capsules while also confused.

"Where are we?"

"I'm scared."

"Mommy Daddy?"

"Greeting children." spoke Yui. "I know you are all scared and confused, but not to worry, my sidekick Geo can explain everything."

"Yes...You're Parents Don't Love you anymore cause they locked you all away like animals."

That made them look at him in shock with a few slowly tearing up.

"But don't worry we have another Plan"

"We do?" responded Cynthia and Yui.

"Of course we do."

"Which is?"

"Create a Planet for the Kids with new Parents."

"Wow, and here I thought he was gonna suggest we eat them." Yui whispered to Cynthia.

"Now then Yui I'll go break slash Mock the Parents for their Decision while you Make the Planet."

"Why do I gotta make the planet? Why not you?"

"So you wanna be the one who brags to the Parents?"

"Oh please, I could just as easily mention you in a grass skirt to get some spotlight."

"Okay then do it."

"Good, so I'll go tell them off and you make the planet."

"Okay!...hold on"

"What?"

"I CALL DIBS!"

"On what?"

"Just go!"

"Fine fine!"

*Later*

Yui looked out at the fence and saw a crowd of people rushing to the area making him chuckle to himself.

"What's going on?"

"We've got intruders in the warehouse!" one shouted as they ran towards the door with several holding guns up at Yui who yawned.

"Who're you!?"

"I'm one of the guys here to bust your plan. I mean really, putting kids in capsules?"

"It was to protect them!"

"Protect them from what exactly?"

"The World and it's Dangers!"

"Can you be more specific?"

"My Son got a Papercut!"

"My daughter Stubbed her Toe!"

"My Baby Sneezed!"

"My Twins were 1 Second late for breakfast when they woke last week!"

"Um...well I'm sure those are just blowing things out of proportion. I mean locking up all the kids can't be good for other countries, right?"

"Countries around the world are all doing it!

"Oh yeah? And you think doing this will work? What about when they come out and remember the shit you put them through?"

"They'll thank us later!"

"And why should they?"

"Because we protected them from the dangers of the world!"

"You do realize this is like coddling right? Coddling a child is keeping them from learning of said dangers and learning how to deal with them."

"LIES ALL LIES!"

"Well guess what? You won't have to worry about them."

"And why's that?"

"Me and my friends are taking them away."

"Away? Where?"

"A new home of course."

"Bring Our Kids Back so we can protect them!"

"Let me think, nope." smirked Yui. "You see as a father I myself know what it's like to feel protective, but a true father knows when to let his child do things for herself."

"That's a Lie, Kids need Protection, they don't know what they want!"

"And it's that kinda thinking which is why you will suffer the rest of your days with no kids. I'll personally ensure none of you can make more before we leave."

"Oh yeah and what're you gonna do Freak?" One guy said pointing a gun at Yui.

"Poison the drinking water of course, try making babies when all of you are infertile."

"Wait what?"

"Yup, no more kids for any of you!"

"HA Yeah Right."

"Trust me dickheads, you don't wanna mess with me. Not even your tiny bullets could put me down. My dick has more power behind it to make all your wives pass out from me than one of your nuclear bombs, that's how much of effect you could have on me."

"Suuuuure." that's when several explosions went off making more alarms blare. "What the hell!?"

"Sounds like Geo's tidying up. Either that or my precious little girl Cynthia, I'll have to give her a reward later."

"Seriously. what the hell?"

"Well I must say farewell, it was nice meeting all you assholes. Tell the other countries they can suffer for being so paranoid and too scared."

"Get back here you ass and give back our kids!"

"Tata." he waved before vanishing into smoke.

*elsewhere*

He reappeared with Geo and Cynthia. "So, how's it going?"

"Finished!"

"Good, now Cynthia let me show you how to pollute a planet's water supply."

"Okay daddy!"

*Later*

"Water's all poisoned daddy."

"Excellent, now it'll spread and every human in the world will no longer be able to procreate."

"Hooray! "

"Geo where did you put the kids?"

"Planet."

"Planet what?"

"Planet."

"Yes, planet what?"

"Planet."

"If you don't tell me what the name is I'm leaving you here."

"That's the name e Planet it's called Planet Planet."

"...That's dumb."

"You got a better name?"

Yui unrolled a mile long list.

"I'm waiting."

"Planet for the adopties."

"Lame."

"Well if we're putting them on a new planet then aren't they being adopted?"

"Yes.."

"Well then there ya go."

"And I know just who can adopt the kids."

"Who?"

"I ain't telling you."

"Ok, Cynthia? Reenact that scene involving Majin Buu and that random robber with uncy Geo here, the one where the man exploded."

"HOLD ON A SEC...Ugh fine I'll Tell you Monster girls."

"Oh, well that makes sense."

"Exactly."

"But the problem is whether the kids will go with it." replied Yui while rubbing Cynthia's head. "Adopting an adorable little one like Cynthia took some time you know."

"That's true, but what else can the kid's do?"

"We won't know unless we try."

"Agreed."

*Later*

"Alright are the kids assembled?"

"Yup."

"Now to open the portal."

"...well? Me and Cynthia are waiting."

"Oh fine I'LL do it!" Geo pulled out a large zipper and opened up a portal.

"See? You can do it!"

"Yeah yeah." he frowned before the portal expanded and various monster girls made their way out with confusion.

"Umm, excuse me, but where are we?" A Harpy asked the trio.

"Behold! You are in the world of tomorrow!" declared Yui.

"..."

"And this is your new empress, Cynthia the cute!" he proclaimed holding said slime up.

"Dude."

"Ok fine. You're all here to hopefully adopt a planet wide number of kids who need good homes. Their parents were jerks who stuffed them in capsules, any questions?"

Several raised their hands.

"Other than asking if we're single."

They all put their hands down.

"Now then, who wants to try first? And let me clarify, ADOPTING, as in taking care of them as kids, not potential mates. You all have self restraint, don't try to forget it."

All the monster girls nodded as they walked up to the kids who looked scared or nervous seeing the weird women.

"Don't be afraid kids." Geo said.

"They're all really nice." Yui spoke as the kids refused to move, the older ones even standing in front of the younger ones.

"And they can take care of you like real parents, meaning no tight capsules or suits." Geo mentioned as a little girl with a teddy bear walked up to a Lamia who smiled with the little girl looking nervous.

"...Mommy?"

"Aw, aren't you an adorable little button?" She said as she happily picked up the little girl.

"Are you gonna take care of me?"

"Of course I will sweetie." she smiled while a few other kids started to move towards some of the girls.

"Don't be shy." spoke Geo while one boy was getting sniffed by a Hellhound Making said boy giggle

"You'll do nicely pup." she said as she scooped him up in her arms.

"So you're gonna be my new mom?"

"Of Course, I'll protect you feed you and teach you all you need to know to Survive in life." she grinned showing her fangs while a Succubus bent down to look at a girl making her breasts jiggle.

"And You're coming home with me." she grabbed his cheeks to give them a pinch while he blushed seeing her cleavage. "Awww are you a cutie."

"T-Thank you." He stammered with a blushing face.

"Well this is turning out decent."

"How much you wanna bet they're gonna teach the kids about sex the moment we leave?"

"If so then I put it on your head." remarked Yui while pulling out a weight and chain. "Literally."

"Why?"

"Because you brought them here."

"Did you have any better ideas?"

"Robots!"

"Robots?"

"Yes."

"What's that mean?"

"Robotic parents duh."

"Great idea Zim"

"Oh up yours."

*Hundreds of years later*

Yui and Geo appeared in the sky with Yui standing on Geo's head.

"GET OFF ME!"

"Oh come on, birds do this all the time."

"You're not a bird"

"I am now." he remarked before shifting into a woodpecker and poked at his head.

"Get off me!" he frowned while descending down to the ground. "See dude I told you so." Geo bragged.

"About?"

"That monster girl moms were a good idea" he replied as they looked at what looked like a small town And kids playing with each other.

"Meh, I've seen better."

"LIES!" he cried out before an elderly looking man with demon wings and horns walked over.

"Hey I know you!"

"Same to you random old man!" proclaimed Yui.

"No I'm the kid you let the succubus adopt."

"Then you're not a kid, you are an old man."

"You get what I mean!"

"Well the fact you're still around shows you must have had a fun life time."

"Oh like you wouldn't believe." he smiled with a perverted grin. "I may be old, but I've still got the drive when I was a young lad."

"Okay Ew."

"This coming from a guy who's seen Master Roshi."

"Not true."

"Anyways, I thank you both for what you did. If it wasn't you two saving us, we'd never have managed to live in peace with our new families."

"No Prob."

"Well it was no problem. My sidekick and I are always happy to help." smirked Yui.

"Yeah we..." Geo slowly turned to look at Yui with a Look of Irritation.

"Come Geo lad, onward to the next world needing saving!"

"Don't make me Rape you in your sleep."


	36. Chapter 36

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 36

A smaller than normal futa gets with a yakuza. Check it out!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok Lily, this is it. Your big chance to get with someone nice. Thank you online dating."

This beautiful 6 foot tall blonde woman with purple eyes, a D cup chest, an ass as big as basketballs, arms and legs as slender as a model was standing in a love hotel bathroom with a towel cover her best features.

"You just need to stay calm and don't get too excited." She stepped out as a shorter, brunette woman with honey eyes was under the blanket. "Ready, Kiki?"

"Yeah, I've never done this with a futa before, but I heard their dicks are amazing."

"Well trust me, you're gonna love what I have in store for you." She then dropped the towel, revealing her hard on. "What do you think babe?"

"Are you really that big?"

"Impressed?"

"It's just the size of a regular guy, where are the 2 feet long ones I've read about and 'researched' online?"

"W-well..."

"*snicker* You come to a size queen with something so proportionately small?" she snickered making Lily blush.

"Well it doesn't seem that small to me, is it?"

"Lily, you may be big compared to a guy, but I want the giants regular futas are packing under their skirts." Kiki then started putting her clothes on.

"W-Wait! Maybe it'll get bigger when we do it!"

"Let's not pretend, we're both adults, it stopped growing." She was then fully dressed and was walking to the door. "Goodnight, maybe you'll find a girl with lower standards."

Lily watched her and looked down at her dick with a frown. "Aw...guess it's the lonely house tonight." She said before getting her clothes on and going home. "Maybe some ramen and a funny movie will help me."

She slumped home, but when she was about to get her house keys, her phone rang. "Huh? Who could that be?" She answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Yeah, is this Lily Rogers? I'm calling about the ad you put out for the spare room?"

"Oh the one for my roommate?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind, can we discuss this tomorrow at say a burger joint? I'll pay."

"Sure thing."

"Great, see yah at the burger joint 2 blocks down." That's when the person on the phone hanged up.

'Well, you didn't get to fuck, but on the bright side, you won't be lonely anymore.' Lily thought. 'I just hope I don't end up with a creepy roommate.'

That's when her phone pinged.

"A message?" She opened her phone again and saw a text.

"Just so you'll know what I'll look like when you try to find me." He had a picture of his face attached to the text. Nicely chiseled chin, flawless skin, mesmerizing brown green eyes, slicked back black hair.

'Oh thank you God for giving me a hot guy.' she thought with a smile.

The next day, she took a bus to the burger joint and tried looking around for her new roommate.

'I hope I didn't get here too late or too early.' She looked around and managed to spot him. He wore a flashy suit, tie and wore a pair of white pinstripe pants. 'There he is, and holy shit, he's as tall as me!' she walked over with him spotting her and smiled.

"Oh, you must be Lily, ready for lunch? Sorry it's nothing more romantic, I just wanted to be casual."

"Casual? Your suit is so flashy, you could be a Twilight vampire."

"Hey, don't diss the suit, these are my work clothes." He then opened the door to the restaurant. "Lady's first."

"Oh, why thank you."

Now they were at a table, eating burgers. After swallowing, the man then spoke.

"Getting introductions out of the way, my name is Jin Ryuunosuke."

"Cool name. So what makes you think you're qualified for getting the spare room?"

He then pulled out a huge wad of cash. "Well, I get paid pretty good at my job."

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Holy shit! You're loaded!"

"I know I could get an apartment or house to myself, but I'm not a fan of living alone." He then slid the cash over to Lily's side of the table.

"A...are you bribing me?"

"Nah, but you can keep the money, I wanna takeover the bills for you."

"...ok are you serious or trying to prank me?"

"No, I am being completely honest." 'Except for my job.'

'How do I know I can believe him?'

"You're probably not trusting me yet, how's about this? I do all the chores as well?" He said leaning over to her.

"D...do all my chores?"

"And I'll cook yummy food." He leaned in closer.

"Y...you can cook?"

"And I have a car so I can drive you anywhere." He then leaned in so close there was a 2 inch distance between their lips.

'Holy shit he's so close.' Lily then turned away from Jin blushing.

"So what do you say?"

"I say actions speak louder than words."

"So can you show me where we'll be living?"

"Yeah, you can drive me back."

So they exited the restaurant and Jin showed off his red sports car.

'He even has a cool car, I gotta be dreaming!' That's when Jin pinched her cheek. "Ow, what the...?"

"Sorry, it's just that a handsome, well paid man willing to take care of all your responsibilities and owns a nice car? I just wanted to help you know very well you're not dreaming." he joked making her blush.

So they made it back to Lily's house and she showed him around.

"So I have total control of the thermostat, no pets are allowed, no guests without telling me and if you break anything you're paying for it. Anything else I should tell you?"

"Nope, I'm just gonna get to work on the chores, you can relax and later, I'll make us a nice dinner."

"Alright, sounds fair to me." She then turned around and went to her room. She laid on her bed and was thinking. 'There has to be a catch, a man that perfect? Can't possibly exist without baggage, but should I really care? He's great.' So many of these thought swirled around her Jin cleaned the house.

An hour later, Lily emerged from her bedroom and something was wrong.

'What...happened? Am I even in the same dump?' She thought with the shiny clean house. Everything looked like it was spotless and new. "Jin?" She walked around looking for him, and that's when she saw a note on the TV.

"Hope you like the clean house, I'm just gonna pack up my stuff from my family home, and I'll be right back to make dinner."

'I can't believe he cleaned every spot.' Lily went everywhere, it was so clean. "Yep. I can totally see him living her." She muttered with a smile. "It's like my own prince charming."

And so, Lily and Jin lived happily, they'd smile at each other and then go off to work. Lily doing her job as a cashier and Jin's...whatever he's doing. After work, they would then talk about their day as they eat a delicious dinner like some married couple even though they weren't together. He would also comfort her when her dates reject her dick. It went like this for a while until one day, they would discover each other's secrets.

Lily was half asleep as she walked to her bathroom naked, wanting to take a shower, and as coincidence, Jin had a towel on as he was about to take a shower too. She yawned and grabbed the knob before walking in.

"Huh?" Said Jin with his towel off, turned around and saw Lily's wood. "Whoa..."

"Huh?" She was then wide awake seeing the full manly muscular body of her roommate. "Holy..." She then realized she was naked. "Gah! My secret!"

"You're a Futa?!"

"Yes, I'm sorry I kept it a secret."

"Well don't worry, it's not as bad as my secret."

"What's that?"

He then turned around showing his giant inked in Oni Tattoo. "My job, it's being a member of the local Yakuza."

"W-What!?"

"Sorry I didn't tell yah, but now that you know my secret, I gotta make sure you keep quiet."

She paled and held her hands up. "W-Wait! Please don't kill me!"

"Kill you? I would never bring harm to such a beautiful woman." He says as he takes a step towards her. "You come home night after night, crying from so many failed dates, and now I know why, you're not a giant like what everyone else says, you're just as big as any man..."

"Yeah? What of it?" She asked while walking backwards. She then ended up with her back to the wall and him caressing her right cheek.

"I want to offer you, the sweet embrace of sex, in return for your silence." He said, with their lips having one inch of distance between each other.

"...wait, what?"

"Don't you want it?"

"But..."

"Yes, you may stick it up my ass."

"But...but you're yakuza! Why offer your body to me? You could have me killed without a single person knowing!"

"That's because I want to."

She stared at him with uncertainty and shock.

"I know you want it." He said, getting closer.

"She's the smallest girls, she only gets to watch." The voice of a futa echoed in her ears.

"No...I wanted a big one." A girl's voice echoed in her head.

"Size King. I wanted futa, not a 'fut-ugh so small' I'm going home babe." A flamboyant male voice echoed in her head.

She gulped and looked down. "But, it's so tiny."

"Your dick may be small compared to the futas, but look." He then touched her dick with his dick. "It's as big as me, a perfect match if I might add."

She turned red feeling his own dick. 'I can't resist such an offer from such a hot guy.' She thought. "So you really won't off me?"

"I promise I won't, I just wanna satisfy the beautiful woman who lives in this house."

'How can he be so nice and still be a yakuza?'

That's when he pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened before pushing away. "M...my...my 1st kiss."

"Oh? Was that your first? I hope you don't mind me taking it."

"I...I was just caught off guard, that's all."

"So? Will you except my offer?"

"Will we end up being dating after this or just friends with benefits?"

"I don't want to be friends with benefits, because that would mean someone will have a chance of stealing you from me."

She blushed before grabbing his shoulders. "Love me forever!" She then led them to the shower.

"Consider it already done."

They stepped into the tub and turned the shower on, Jin pushed Lily, back against the wall as he claimed her lips again. Lily returned the kiss. Her tongue savagely coiling around his. Both also had a hand firmly grasping the other's hardon.

'I'm really kissing a guy in the shower and he's touching my dick! I pray this isn't a coma dream!'

Both used their free hand to try and grab the soap. When they did they moved it over with Lily moving it across his chest. As she lathered up Jin's chest, Jin used his free hand to grab Lily's right breast. She gasped while feeling her dick grow harder.

Both then stroking harder, matching each other's speed.

'Oh man, I'm so excited! I just hope I don't go off early!'

That's when Jin swiped the soap from Lily and then started lathering her dick.

'Wh-what is he doing!?' she thought with a moan while Jin caressed all around it.

After soaping up Lily's dick, he put the soap down and then started rubbing furiously.

'Oh God, he wants me to cum so badly!' she thought with a loud moan. "J-Jin!"

"How's that feel?"

"It's amazing, b-but I wanna cum along with you."

"Then go ahead and rub faster."

She did as he said, grasping his dick with both hands now.

"Aaaah, that's it Lily." he moaned while rubbing her tip harder.

"I'm gonna jizz!"

"Me too! Why don't we get down and have a taste of each other's cream?"

"Works for me."

Jin laid on his back as Lily put her dick in his mouth. Lily put Jin's dick in her mouth as they resumed moving, making their dicks twitch!

'I'm gonna cum!' Both thought before filling each other's mouth with seed.

Lily felt euphoria with Jin licking up the sperm and her dick making her eyes roll into her head.

After that, they then started washing each other. Stealing kisses as they did.

'I really came from a guy who wasn't grossed out by my dick! Have I died and gone to heaven? That's the only way this is possible!'

'Never tasted cum, but at least it was from a woman.'

"So...who goes 1st?" Asked Lily.

"Your bed, you can start us off."

"Really? You don't think that'd be weird?"

"Don't you wanna feel it go inside someone?"

"W-well..."

Then Jin laid on his belly and looked back. "Come-on, it's okay."

She blushed seeing his ass while her dick got rock hard again.

"Well-ah!" He gasped from Lily slamming her hands on his ass! Rubbing her dick furiously.

"Come-on, come-on, get the fuck in!" she muttered eagerly and in irritation.

"Calm yourself, locate my anus, and gah!" He then felt her push in.

"OH MY GOD! FINALLLLYYYY!" She screamed so loud, every OC that ever appeared in the List of Oneshots series heard it.

'My sworn brother is gonna be impressed when I tell him how well I am in bed.' Thought Jin, with pride.

Lily didn't stop before she pushed her dick in as deep as possible.

"Oh my lord! I think you're hitting my stomach!"

"I can't help it, feeling a real ass on my dick like this is too good!"

"Well just make sure you don't break my ass." he grunted with his dick pressed against the sheets. "Now take it easy or you'll cum too early." He told her.

"No! I finally got my dick inside and I'm gonna go wild!" she grunted while blinded with lust and moved faster. "Finally I won't need to rely on an onahole from now on!"

"Damn, I think I'm starting to enjoy it now." Said Jin.

"Yes! Moan for me!" she ordered before her dick started twitching.

"Oh shit, I think you're about to go off!"

"Then take it!" Lily's 2nd load burst like a dam inside Jin, as she screamed in ecstasy.

"Ah, inflation porn!" Jin joked, through his moans seeing his belly expand.

Lily herself didn't notice and let out a groan before falling on him and passed out.

Jin pulled her out of him. "Hey, don't sleep on me now, I want my turn."

"Zzzzz."

"Crap. Hmph, I'll get my revenge later tonight, after I come home from work." he muttered before getting comfy.

Later...

We see Jin and Lily as they arrive to their jobs. Lily, working at an imported goods store and Jin, well we already know his job.

"Lily!" Shouted a girl's voice before hugging her.

"H-Hi Mona, jeez calm down."

"Sorry, it's just that, when you texted me saying you had good news, I just had to hug you."

Meanwhile...

"Where's Jin?" Asked a Yakuza member in an eye burning yellow suit and pink tie. "The boss said the raid is gonna happen in 6 minutes and I'm gonna be disappointed if he doesn't show up."

"Don't worry boys, he'll be here, and he texted me saying he had good news." Said a Yakuza member with a white suit, no tie and no shirt for that matter. He also has a gold chain.

"It better Damn well be."

He then entered the home right after.

"About time Jin. What took you so long?"

"Had to nap after giving my body to my landlady."

"Wait what!?"

That made everyone turn their heads.

"You heard me, where's my bro Junichi? I gotta tell him she and I finally got it on." That's when a man in a lime green suit and pants, with black shoes came from behind and nuggied Jin.

"I knew it was only a matter of time!"

"Yep, now I have a girlfriend!"

"What's she like?"

"Have you forgotten what I told you? She's unbelievably beautiful, as tall as me, great proportions and really sweet."

"Yeah, just messing with ya bro."

That's when...

"Okay ladies, put away your makeup mirrors..." Said a deep, booming and powerful voice."...because it's time to raid the damn Crane Feather Triad, those assholes think they can get away with framing the crime on us and sending our top 10 boyz to the clink? Hell no! Take as much cash as you can and kill just as many." The hulking behemoth of a man was 7, almost 8 feet tall. Wore a magenta suit, blue shirt under it, tan pants and black shoes. His eyes were a piercing yellow, as he looked down on them all.

"You heard the boss, let's go raid!" Said a general. Slicked red hair, red and blue striped suit with an orange tie and matching pants, along with sandals.

Back with Lily at her job...

"You finally got it on with Jin?" Said her friend Mona. 4 feet tall, tan skin, a bit bustier than Lily, honey colored eyes, blue hair, and wearing the same exact apron as Lily. With gloves hiding a dog tattoo.

"Yes! I finally lost my cherry!" She squealed as the customers started getting in line. "He was so wonderful in the shower and in bed."

"Wow Lily, I wish I could have a boyfriend like that."

The customers were groaning, waiting for Lily to check their items out.

"It was amazing, I honestly never thought I would have lost it."

"But now that you 2 have gone all the way, what's next? Please tell me marriage."

"I dunno, we already live together, but I guess getting a bed for just the 2 of us will be even better."

"Just remember to make me the godmother~"

"Oh stop it, you know very well Futas don't get pregnant."

"What if he-"

"AHEM!" Said the angry customers.

"Oh boy. We better get to this crowd or the boss will deduct our pay."

"Sorry about that." They said before getting to work.

'Aww, I was gonna ask what if he came in her dick like a hyena. Later then.'

(Later)

It was their lunch break, the boss took over the register while the girls went to the sandwich shop across the street.

"So...what if he came inside your dick, like a hyena?" She asked.

"I cannot believe you just asked that question out in public." blushed Lily with a groan.

"What? It might be a good way to get pregnant if you two want kids, plus I've heard it can be kinky.'

"The only way that would work with people, is if this was a bizarre porn Mona."

"Hey, there could be some truth to that fiction. Just try it out."

"I'll try, but when it doesn't work, I won't ask Jin to introduce any of this co-workers to you."

"So mean!"

Later afterwork, Lily arrived home, pacing back and forth waiting for Jin.

'Please don't tell me he died, I wanna try some kinks out.' she thought while rubbing her hands. 'Now that I've fucked it feels like all I could think about was doing it with him.'

That's when Jin walked in.

"Jin!" She ran to him.

He held his arms out wide. He held her as she hugged him and smiled. "Miss me?"

"Yes, now that I know what your job's like, I worry every time."

"Don't worry, as long as my boys have my back, I'll be fine. Now then, it's my turn."

"Your...turn?"

"Yep, you denied me a go at your butt, now it's my turn." he smiled while giving her ass a rub.

"Oh...um...mind doing my kinky foreplay idea before we get to that?"

"And that would be?"

We now see them in the living room, nude and with their dicks taped to each other with a vibrator.

"Well...I can safely say I wasn't expecting this."

"We both have dicks, I wanna try a lot of things with you."

"I don't mind, let's get to it." He said as she turned on the vibrator. "Whoa, that tingles like crazy."

"I got one that was super strong."

"I can tell, ooh, okay let's kiss." He said as they wrapped their arms around each other and started making out.

She moaned while feeling her dick get rock hard in no time. Jin pinched her ass, making her jump. She responded by pinching his ass back, making him jump.

They broke the kiss then smiled deviously as they started spanking each other and Lily setting the vibrator from low to medium.

"Come on, is that all you got?"

"Oh? Someone with the balls to do hard mode?" Said Lily as she raised the setting to high.

"Yeah baby! That's what I'm talking about!" he grinned while reaching up to grab her breast while smacking her ass harder.

"Oh yeah! Get rough, bad boy!" she urged while the tips of their dicks rubbed harder against each other.

"Anything for you!" He then started sucking on her nipples.

"Ahh! Oh yes!" Lily felt so much precum drenching her dick. "Don't stop for a second!"

Jin rubbed harder, as she then set the vibrator to maximum.

"Jin, I'm so close!"

"So am I!"

"Let's do it together!"

They clung to each other as they rubbed harder against each other! Eventually feeling their dicks twitching.

"I'm cumming!" Both shouted as their loads gushed upwards like 2 geysers. The 2 loads then fell down onto the floor as the satisfied couple held each other while panting.

"Get ready to feel this thing go up your butt." Said Jin.

"Bring it on."

He then picked her up and brought her to his room.

"I can handle anything you can dish out." Lily said before he dropped her onto his bed.

"Okay, how about this?" He then started nibbling her neck.

"Ooh, hey that t-tickles." She giggled.

Jin then started pushing on Lily's anus as he continued to nibble on her neck. 'That's the idea beautiful.' Jin moaned as his dick was entering her ass. "Damn you're tight!"

"I never thought I'd have something going up there when I finally get into a relationship, so I never had a toy for my ass." she moaned out with her cock as hard as a diamond.

"Well, for a tight ass, I finally got my whole dick in. Now feel my love!" He said, thrusting.

"Ah!" she gasped while accidentally gripping the dick harder by accident.

"Whoa, you okay Lily?"

"Yes...just keep going." she groaned while her dick accidentally shot out a load. "..."

"You-"

"Please ignore that and just move."

'I should help her train, I didn't cum when she fucked me.' Thought Jin, giving her a good spank.

"Oh!" she gasped as he started to move in and out making her moan.

As he thrusted, he moved a hand under Lily's balls. "Huh, guess there really isn't a pussy under there after all." He said disappointed. "And I wanted to make babies with you."

"Ah! Y-You sound like my friend at work!"

"You ever tried making a move on your friend before me?"

"No, she's trying to mooch off me."

"Mooch off you?"

"Yeah, when I finally get into a stable relationship, introduce her to my lover's single friends."

"Heh, I have a bunch of those, but I have only one who works an honest job." he grunted while spanking her. "Hope she's got no problem with him working with animals."

"Zoo Keeper?"

"Nope, he recently inherited his dad's farm. Where do you think I keep on getting the fresh meat for dinner?"

"Well she is an animal lover."

"And as long as she doesn't name them, she won't be as traumatized when they get sent to slaughter." Jin then thrusted even harder, slapping Lily's ass everytime he added more force to his thrusts.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! I-Ah! I'll try to let her know!"

That's when Jin's dick started to twitch. "Can you feel it?"

"Yes, it's the same thing I felt when I filled your mouth and ass." she moaned. "Give me it all!"

"Up yours!" He joked, unloading his seed in her ass. "Take in every drop!"

Lily clenched her buttcheeks to squueze out more. "Oh fuck yes!"

After finishing his load, we now see them cuddling under the blanket.

"It's to bad we can't make a baby, but at least we can have fun." Said Lily.

"What about adoption?"

"But I wanna make one with you...it won't feel the same."

"Yeah, it's too bad, but it'll be an option." he kissed her neck while rubbing her side.

"Mmmm..I feel a round 2 coming."

"Yeah, and I have another kink we can try." Jin suggested.

"Oh?" Said Lily.

"Ever heard of flatworms?"

"No, why?"

"They have an interesting way of mating. They're hermaphrodites like you, and the way they mate is by fencing with their dicks. The loser mom gets impregnated and winner dad runs to fight another day." He explained.

"So...you want us to sword fight with our dicks?"

"Exactly."

"...Okay."

"Yay!" He cheered.

"Also Jin, I have an idea that'll make the penis sword fight fun, but...I know this'll be childish but..."

"We're at home, no one's gonna see you act like a child." Jin assured her.

"Good."

Both were dressed up like pirates in the living room, dicks proudly sticking out.

"Were the pirate costumes necessary?" Asked Jin.

"I always wanted to be a pirate, of course they are."

"Pretty childish dream."

"A-anyways, I have a fetish we can try, but it'll depend on who win." Said Lily.

"Oh, what does the winner get to do to the loser?"

"The winner gets to treat the loser like a dog."

That's when Jin imagined Lily licking peanut butter off his dick. 'Hmmm, I wouldn't mind that.'

Lily then imagined Jin chewing her bone-r.

"Alright, then I guess I say en garde." he smirked while whipping his cock out.

They ran at each other before swinging their schlongs! Colliding, rubbing and thrusting to try and stab the opponent.

"Ha! Is that all you got?"

"Oh, then it's time to break out the dirty tactics, like a pirate!" Said Jin as he swiftly poked the sides of Lily's stomach.

"Ah! Hey no fair!"

"You're open!" Jin thrusted but then Lily parried with her own thrust! Tips kissing each other.

"I'm not gonna go down that easy!"

He was about to poke her stomach, but then Lily slapped the hand away. Jin was going to trip her, but Lily stomped his foot in place! "Wh-when the landlady of the house puts her foot down, I better listen." Jin joked, while a tear of pain came out.

Lily then stomped his other foot in place. "I've got this one!" Said Lily before finishing off Jin with both a thrust to his balls and a kiss to his cheek.

"H-Hey!"

They fell down with Jin on his back and Lily on top.

"I win, now you better be a good boy, or no treat."

"Oh alright, master."

"Ah ah ah, it's mistress." She then kissed his cheek again.

Later...

We now see Jin, nude except for a collar and Lily, nude except for a sunhat.

"Alright boy, who's ready for walkies?"

Jin ran over on all fours, panting and yapping.

"Good boy." That's when he started humping her leg. "Hey! Sit Jin! Sit! We can do that later." she ordered making him sit down. "Now let me get your leash." She grabbed it from the couch and then secured it around the metal ring in his collar. "Now let's go." She said as they entered the backyard. 'The neighbor kid isn't home right?' She thought, looking at the tree house in the other backyard next to thiers.

She didn't see anyone making her sigh in relief.

'I don't need to mentally scar anyone while we're doing this.' She let Jin sniff around a bit, his ass sticking up in the air. "Good boy Jin." Lily then pet his head while rubbing against his butt crack. "I think you deserve a nice treat." She then shoved it in, making him yelp. "Mmm, there you go, a nice thick bone."

His tongue stuck out as he panted. Showing he was happy.

Lily then kept going, stroking Jin's dick fastly. "That's a good boy, keep enjoying the bone."

'Damn, you are good, and this is your 2nd time driving.' he thought while trying to move his ass against the dick.

"Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?"

"Arf!"

"Yes, you!" She then gave him a hickey from behind. "Now really bark for me."

"Arf! Arf!" Jin moaned as Lily went faster and harder.

"Oh yes! You're a good dog aren't you? you love a nice hard bone in here like a lowly bitch don't you?"

He then started howling.

"Oh yeah, let the neighbors know what we're doing!" 'Don't actually.'

'She's really getting in there!' He thought. 'Oh, I think I'm about to cum like she did earlier.'

"Come on, really wag your tail!"

Jin shook his ass, helping Lily reach orgasm faster.

"That's it! Get ready for your treat!" She said, as her dick twitched. She slammed all the way in before cumming in his ass. "Drink it up! Drink it with your ass!"

He howled really loud, but none of the neighbors were alerted and curious to check it out for some reason.

"What in the world is that noise?" asked an old man moving to the window. He looked out and saw nothing. "Huh, must have been my imagination."

We now see the nude couple on the couch, watching a movie.

"But you'll never be able to save them." Said a zombie girl.

"Maybe not as a human, but maybe if I were a zombie." Said the main character holding his arm out to the zombie girl.

"I love this scene." Said Lily.

"So...my boss' son is having his 12th birthday and he's inviting all of us to his vacation home." Said Jin.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and their vacation home is in Hawaii. You feel like getting a free vacation?"

"You really have to ask if I wanted a free vacation to Hawaii? When's the kid's birthday?"

"2 weeks from now, so you better get packing."

"I will, after I catch my breath."

They cuddled on the couch as the movie they were watching concluded.

2 weeks later...we see Jin's entire Yakuza Clan in one plane.

"So, you're Lily?" Said Junichi. "Great to finally meet you, I'm Junichi. Jin's sworn brother."

"Nice to meet you as well." She said with a tough accent.

"Your attempt at sounding tough is so cute." Said Jin.

She blushed while some of the men chuckled. "S-Sorry."

"I'm so looking forward to seeing Boss' wife in a coconut bra." That's when someone punched Junichi's cheek. "Ow!"

"You suck." Said a girl with brown hair with a red streak in it, she had red contact lenses, pale skin, was wearing a purple hawaiian shirt and brown shorts. "Just because I can't fill in the coconuts, doesn't mean you can look at others who do!"

"Sorry AJ, it's just so hard to be loyal."

"Keep that up and I'll feed you to a shark."

"Lily, this shorter than gym shorts girl is AJ, a childhood friend and Junichi's girlfriend."

The Yakuza's all shouted "oooh" from the short burn Jin made.

"Nice to meet yah, have you been disciplining Jin?"

"You can say that, yeah."

"Good, now I can focus on disciplining this one."

"You're mean." Said Junichi before getting another slap.

That's when an announcement happened. "We are about to land, please put up all trays."

"Hang on Lily it's gonna be a bumpy landing."

They all put their seat belts back on and braced themselves as the plane touched down. When it slowed down they began filing off. They then saw some men in suits take them into cars and drove them to a huge mansion.

"Yes, now this is a vacation." Said Jin as he and Lily entered the mansion.

"Your room number is on the key provided by my butlers." Said the Boss.

Jin grabbed a key from butler and they found their room. He and Lily put their suitcases in the closet, slammed the door shut, then jumped onto the bed.

"Woohoo! We're here!" Said Lily.

"Yeah, so what you wanna do 1st?"

"You, obviously."

"Okay, but I'd like to see you in a hula dress 1st."

"Consider it done." She went to the closet and opened her suitcase. Pulling out the grass skirt and coconut bra.

'This is gonna be hot.' He sat down, watched her strip her shorts and shirt off. She turned around to stick her ass up at him. Pulling down the shorts, showing off her black panties. 'I never get tired of seeing her strip.' He thought, already hard.

She then winked as she unbuttoned and pulled it open, showing off her bra. She slid the shirt off her arms and then went to unhooking her bra. After taking it off, her breasts jiggled freely as she threw the bra in Jin's face.

"You are such a tease." He said as she put on the coconut bra and grass skirt. Her hardon poking out from under it.

"Like you're one to complain with a tight ass." She then started walking up to him. And sat on his lap, legs wrapped around his back. "So, who's taking it up the ass 1st? You or me?"

"You for sure."

"Good." That's when she got off of him, rolled him around and pulled his shorts and undies down. She looked at the drawer and opened it, finding a box of condoms. "Too bad we'll never have a reason for these." She said, throwing them in the trash. She then went back to pushing her dick in him. That's when they heard Junichi and AJ fucking in the other room.

"Whoa..."

"Yeah, thier make up sex is intense."

"As intense as us?"

"Nope, listen closely."

"Yeah! Punch me AJ! Punch me! Make me your loyal bitch!"

"Jesus." Said Lily.

"Does that leave bruises?"

"Yep, she used to give us both shiners when we were kids."

"Oh...well you can tell me about the rest of your childhood after we finish."

"Right, now go nuts, we're on vacation." Said Jin.

She smiled and pulled back before slamming in with a grunt and began to move in and out. "So have you turned gay from this?"

"Pretty hard to say since my lover is female." he joked with a groan.

"I'm making sure so you won't cheat on me." she teased.

"Never crossed my mind, the only that does cross my mind is seeing you everyday."

"Aww, I love you so much."

"Oh...the romantic cheesiness." Said the reader.

"You're breaking the mood!" yelled the writer.

Lily hugged Jin close as she thrusted faster. Boobs squeezing against his back. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Oh man, just the idea of someone seeing me in this with a hard on is making me more excited!"

"Gah...try not to get hard during the hula dance, the last thing we want is a dick coming out during a kid's birthday party." He said he clenched his buttcheeks.

"Sorry! I tend to get weird ideas in my head that make it hard for me to stay calm."

"It's okay, just be careful when the time comes."

She then thrusted harder as her dick began to twitch. "I'm gonna blow!"

"Make my ass a coconut cream pie!"

Her load filled Jin so much, his stomach expanded a few centimeters. After finishing, Lily quickly pulled out. "Okay, your turn."

"Lay on your back, I'm gonna do missionary like a regular couple."

"Aw, why not something kinky?"

"I just wanna see if it's possible to do missionary even though one of the partners don't have a vagina."

"Fair enough." She laid on her back, legs spread open as Jin poked her butt hole again.

"This feels kinda weird, but I love the fact I get to fuck you while looking into your eyes."

"Aw, that's so sweet of you." Lily said before he pushed inside her. "Ah! Remember, get night and rough with me."

Jin replied to her by squeezing her chest hard and starting off his thrusts rough and vicious.

"Ah yeah! Just like that!"

"You like that? I'm just starting off!" His hips hit so hard they made a loud slap when they collided with Lily's ass. So loud that Junichi and AJ finally took notice.

"Wow, those two really know how to fuck."

"Yeah, and I heard they've only been at it for a few weeks."

"Damn."

Back to Jin and Lily who were now kissing each other, with drool rolling down the sides of Lily's face.

'This is amazing! I love his cock!'

'I wanna propose to Lily now, but stealing the Young Master's thunder like that will make him kick me in the balls, and he'll demand it since it's his birthday.' Thought Jin as his dick twitched. "Lily I'm cumming!"

"Give it all you got!"

He buried himself in her ass before shooting his sperm. Both screamed when Jin came in her.

"Keep it down in there!"

"Sorry." They panted.

Later that night, we see the crowd cheering as the Hula Dance concluded.

"Wow, that was so awesome, thanks mom." Said the boy.

"Aw, you're welcome dearie, happy birthday."

That's when the boy spotted Lily and Jin. "Jin! Hey Jin!"

"Hey there young master."

"Your girlfriend killed it." He then turned and held out his hand. "Toshiro, nice to meet you, miss Lily."

"Aww, you're so cute and short."

Everyone stopped partying.

"Huh? Why did everything get silent?"

"Nobody...calls me...SHORT!" Then ding dong! The 12 year old's boot to the futa's balls!

Her eyes widened before letting out a silent and high pitched scream of pain before falling down and curled up holding the spot. "Wh-what sicko would give me such a painful punchline?" She said while tearing up.

Next Month...

"A g-g-gangwar?"

"Yep, today is the day our clan has our final showdown with the Mizuki Family."

"Don't, I don't want you to die."

"Sorry Lily, but I must do this."

She was about to cry, but then Jin pressed his lips against hers.

"If I live, then let's get married, okay?"

"Okay...but if you die, I'm gonna kill you when I die."

"I can accept that."

"Now...go out there and fight for both of us."

"I will."

Later...the people on the street cleared out as 2 huge groups of people met.

"I'm gonna kill your ass!"

"Bring it on you swamp water chugging piece of garbage!"

That's when both sides pulled out pillows and sleeping caps. Some even stdipped off thier suits to reveal PJ's underneath! They roared before charging at each other!

"Take this!"

"No you take this!"

A whirlwind of feathers as they smacked each other with pillows. Even Toshiro joined in.

"Junichi, cover me!"

"Gotcha back Jin!"

They cut through the enemies, clearing a path of the boss and his son!

"No! This can't be happening on my turf!" Shouted the boss of the Mizuki Family.

"Believe it punk!" That's when the boss and Toshiro double teamed the enemy boss.

"Ooh! Ow! Gah! Oof! Retreat! Retreat!"

They all heard the enemy boss shout retreat and did as he said. Jin and his clan all cheered as the enemies fled.

Later...

*ding dong.*

Lily rushed over and threw open the door. "Jin!"

He somehow had torn clothing a bleeding forehead that was bandaged up and black eye. "I'm back babe, and you know what that means."

That's when Lily happily screamed so loud God heard it.

"Huh? Sounds like someone's getting married."

"Oh thank god you're safe!"

"It was a harsh battle, but we all came out of it alive." He said as Lily cried tears of joy.

Both kissed as they walked back into their house and the most passionate sex ever heard was had that night.


	37. Chapter 37

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 37

Five escaped inmates find love.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves in a dark house. The curtains covered the windows. No light in sight, except for the fire, burning a cauldron. Standing before the cauldron, a brunette B-cup with white eyes, blue hat, blue cape, golden shirt and blue boots. She was humming to herself while sprinkling and tossing various ingredients into the cauldron.

"Saliva of the lonely, tears of the rejected, blood of broken hearts, shavings of cupid's magic love arrows." She threw all of this in. 'Still can't believe I snagged the whole quiver without him noticing.' She looked at a spell book as the potion started to bubble. "Now I just need one last ingredient."

She then pulled out a ring. "The broken promise of engagement." She tossed it in before seeing it start to bubble and turn red. The heat then made it melt before she started mixing in the ingredients with a whisk. "Alright, and...done!"

The brew then puffed up a big ball of steam that then formed into a heart.

'I hope this works...' She thought as she walked outside to the tree next to her house. She used her wand to lift the cauldron up and began pouring it on the roots. She then stood back and looked at the tree for 5 minutes, crossing her fingers before giving up. "Damn...another failed attempt. I'm never gonna make husband grow on trees." She said. 'I won't be able to get over 'him' at this rate.' She thought while thinking back to the ring she melted in the pot.

Said ring belonging to a man who promised to marry her, but instead ditched her and ran off with an Apophis.

"Well, it's getting late...better turn in for the night." She thought before going back to her house. She laid on her bed, turned on her phone, put on headphones and just binged Korean dramas till falling asleep.

Meanwhile in a prison a few miles away...

"Alright prisoners! Lights out!"

"No way!" Shouted one inmate.

"Prisoner 4710, get back to your cell."

"No! I wanna party!" He said, pulling out a boombox and dynamite. He played the boombox and lit the dynamite before throwing it.

"Where did you get that!?"

"I smuggled the dynamite up my ass while 5555 here smuggled the boombox up his."

The bomb went off and a riot began. The prisoners rushed out with the guards rushing to try and subdue them. As the riot went on, a prisoner was walking by the psychiatric ward.

"This should be a good distraction for the guards." Said a regular inmate. He had long black hair, orange eyes and a tattoo of a spiral on his right hand. He then used that right hand to press the release all button. Releasing all of the psychiatric ward inmates. "Hey guys! If you wanna go nuts then come on out and join the party!"

"There's this one guard I've been meaning to talk to. Once I eat his flesh, his family is next."

"I'm gonna pull off a few heads with my bare hands and use them as baseballs."

"Aw-man, Summer Vacation is over, now I gotta leave home and go back to school."

The regular inmate was about to run, but then someone grabbed him.

"Hey, you seem pretty cool, mind if this crazy guy follows yah?" He asked.

"That depends, you gonna try and wear my skin the second I turn my back?"

"No, no, no, I didn't come here because of fucked up shit like that, I'm here because I have on multiple occasions have come very close to starting the next World War." He then smiled.

"...that's fucked up."

"Please let me come with, I just wanna live the rest of my life as a happy weirdo now that people might mistake for a lady."

"Looking at you, yeah you kinda do look like a woman." The crazy inmate had long blonde flowing hair, blue eyes and a more feminine face. "Alright come on, but if you try to schank me your ass is grass."

"Ooh, I love grass." He then came along. "So I'm Pierre, what's your name and how'd you get in here?"

"Name's Harold, I was supposed to be released a month after slapping a cop because he made a rude comment about my friends. But my stay was made longer by that damn corrupt warden!"

"Oh I hate him too. I tried telling him his daughter was the reincarnation of Hitler to see if he'd be my first ally, but then he got mad and put this straight jacket on me."

"Don't worry, I'm sure an inmate in the Prison Pet Program has an animal to claw that off."

They then found a man with a bear cub on his back. This dark skinned man was bald and with yellow eyes.

"Hello there..."

"Andy, and this is my wittle friend Exclamation."

"Who names their pets after punctuation? Anyways, mind getting this jacket off my friend Pierre?" Asked Harold.

"If he's psychotic he might hurt Exclamation."

"A bear vs. a crazy guy?"

"Uh...okay."

Exclamation then freed Pierre.

"Woopee! I'm free! I can spin, I can dance, I can imitate things from Family Guy."

"Uh...what was that las-"

That's when Pierre grabbed Andy's head and put his face in his ass. "I'm gonna do it!"

"Don't do it!"

"I'm gonna fucking do it!"

"AAAAAAH! Exclamation my baby, don't look!"

He then released Andy. "Just kidding. Thanks getting me free, we're best friends now." Pierre then hugged Andy.

"Uh..."

"Let's not dwell on this, and hey, let's spring a kid from the Juvenile Hall wing."

"Why?" Asked Pierre.

"I'm on a roll with freeing inmates, I want a group of 5 before we blow this place?"

"Oddly specific number, but if Exclamation is fine with it, then I'm in."

"Alright, let's hurry, I can hear the prisoners being silenced with tranq darts."

Later...

We see a blue haired teen with purple eyes and was a little on the thin side. He was looking outside the door with a bored expression. "Isn't this splendid? A riot and I'm the guy with the rusted shut prison bars."

"Hey, don't let it get yah down kid, I smuggled a nail file up my ass before they gave me the straight jacket." Said Pierre.

"Please stop talking about your ass." Said Andy.

"No, women love it." He then filed the bars off. "You're free, come with us kid!"

"My name is Patrick, and...sure, my parents suck, so going home after Juvi would just be transferring jails anyways."

"Alright, so who's number 5, Harold?" Asked Pierre.

"Obviously, a Death Row inmate, a really tough guy to punch our way out of here."

"Wouldn't he be inclined to crack our skulls before joining?"

"1st chance he gets, I'm hitting him with the hallucinogenic powder I smuggled up my ass. While he becomes a party of one, he'll be a perfect distraction while we run away." Harold explained.

"I think they should've given you my straight jacket." Said Pierre.

"Trust me, my plan is foolproof."

Later...

A muscular bald man with a meteor tattoo on the back of his head, had just beat up the squad sent to contain him.

"Whoa...hey sir? Wanna escape? I have a map of where the nearest exit is, we just need you to mutilate all the guards in our way."

He thought about it. "Sure, you look like the type of rag tag group who could use some beef. Name's Yosef."

"I'm Harold, this is Pierre, that's Patrick, this is Andry, and his pet bear Exclamation, please don't eat him."

"The bear or guy?"

"Both."

"Okay, I wasn't gonna eat any of you anyways, I was sent to jail for being the butcher, not the eater."

"Alright, now that we got everyone, let's find some wheels and book it!"

They made it to the parking lot, but all of the cars have been either smashed or nabbed by luckier inmates.

"Fuck, we were too late! Okay, plan B! Hope the metal fence, climb a tree and then sleep there till morning."

"Are you nuts? The guards will find us in no time." Said Patrick.

"Oh don't worry, I smuggled grenade up my ass just incase." Said Yosef.

"Okay, whoever didn't smuggle something up their ass, raise their hand." Andy was the only one who raised his hand. "Patrick?"

"Just my video games, plus an 8 pack of batteries, don't judge me."

"Anyways, Yosef, please blow the fence open, we apparently have no time to climb the fence."

"Alright, but you might wanna take cover." Yosef unclipped the grenade. Stuck it in the middle of the chain link fence and started running to the group. The hole that was blown was big enough for them to walk into. They booked it until finding a tree and climbed it.

"Phew...great job men."

"But what about whoever lives in the house?"

"We'll be long gone before the owner of the house wakes up."

"Anyone who tries to grab Exclamation while I sleep will be his breakfast."

"No worries, I'll let my medicine I took after dinner knock me out in no time flat." spoke Pierre.

They all found a comfortable bunch of branches and slept there.

The next morning the witch woke up to the sound of her alarm. A moe anime song. "Mmmmh...rise and shine Grace." She groaned to herself as she looked at her phone. "Mow the lawn?" She groaned even louder.

She forced herself out of bed, took a bubble bath, got dressed, had breakfast, then brushed her teeth. After all of that, she was now ready to step out of the house with her lawn mower. "Okay, today I'm gonna gather romance books torn to shreds, souls of those who waited too long and a chastity belt, maybe that mix will work." Grace said to herself before hearing snoring in her tree. "Huh? What's that?"

She looked up and her mind suddenly exploded. 'MEN! MY-MY TREE PRODUCED MEN! IT'S A MIRACLE! AND THERE'S ENOUGH FOR ME AND ALL MY FRIENDS!" She screamed in her head. She tried to keep from moving up to grab them and rushed inside her house to her crystal ball. "I need to tell them right away!"

An hour passed and her friends arrived.

"This had better be good." Asked an Owlursus. She had the fur of a black bear and eyes and beak of a snowy owl. She was the most muscular of the group, yet she was the 2nd biggest in the chest area at double D's. She also wore blue overalls and no shirt, just showing them off in her bra.

"It is, Linda. Trust me."

"I hope so, I was stalking prey in the mountains." Said a Wendigo. She was the thinnest and tallest of the group. Flattest of the group as well at A cups. She was also completely nude, using her long white hair to cover up her naughty bits.

"You won't regret it, Adeline."

"If it's another dating site, forget it, we were almost killed by Van Helsing's descendants last time." Said a Cockatrice. Her body had the skin of a king cobra, the head of a silkie chicken and she was a C cup. She wore a white tank top and black skirt that was so short, you can tell she's going commando, and also had pink nail polish on her talons.

"It won't be like that Silly. So don't be...silly."

"If this is a waste of my time, I'm leaving." Said a Chupacabra. Her chest was a whopping E cup. She had magenta skin, her spines were well combed, and she had the body of a Doberman Pinscher. She wore a shirt that was blatantly showing her love for Grace, because it had a crossed out circle over the word bruja, which is spanish for witch.

"Selena, we've been BFF's since forever. I only waste your time when I'm angry." She then pointed to the tree. "You see what I found sleeping in my tree?"

The girls looked up and blinked seeing the men.

"Oooh, and look at the variety." Said Silly.

"I know, I can't believe my potion finally worked!"

The men soon awoke from the sounds of the girls talking. They groaned rubbed their eyes before looking down and went wide eyed in shock. "Aaaah!" They all screamed.

"What the Hell!?" Said Patrick.

"Harold, did you use the hallucinogen on us while we slept?" Asked Yosef.

"No, I still got it right here."

"They're awake! Come-on girls, let's pick out a hubbie!"

"Me first!" spoke Adeline licking her lips with a little drool.

"Now remember, I said husbands, not food."

"I can tell the difference!"

"You almost ate our human child friend on multiple occasions."

"That journey to kill a demon lord made me really hungry. Besides, human child friend is now an adult and living far away."

"What are these weird things talking about? They sound as crazy as me."

"Hey Pierre, this may be a bad time, but are you willing to help Yosef fight them off?"

"Even I'm not that crazy."

"It doesn't look like they wanna come down. Should I flash them?"

"No Adeline, they won't be impressed by your proportions." Said Selena.

"Oh fuck you." She then walked up to the tree and climbed.

"It's coming up! Yosef, please tell me you have another grenade in your ass!" Panicked Andy.

"Even I'm not that badass!"

"Oooooh, I want the one who looks like a girl." She said, eyes set on Pierre.

"I figured a guy would hit on me first before this!"

"She's so skinny, come-on Yosef, smack her off the tree!" Said Harold.

"With pleas-" Yosef was held down with one arm as Adeline got ever so closer to Pierre.

"Get away from Pierre!" Shouted Andy.

"Pierre? Ooh, so you're a french pretty boy." She said, wrapping her arms around the crazy man.

"Well I DID have in mind to bring France into the world war at the beginning."

"Come here frenchie, I'm gonna turn you into a wendigo, just like me." Adeline then jumped off the tree with Pierre in her arms.

"Wait, what?"

"Yes, I'll starve you, then have you cannibalize another human." she smiled making him shiver with the other guys sharing a look that said 'RUN!'

Once the poor guy was out of sight...

"Okay, my turn!" Said Silly. "I'm going for the meaty bald guy."

"No! I have an irrational fear of Cockatrices!" he cried out before jumping down and bolted. That's when Silly used her paralysis powers to stop Yosef in place. "Wh-what's happening? Why can't I move?"

"Just so you know, my fetish is choking the chicken. So how big are you? 5? 6?"

"7 Inches." Yosef replied.

"Jackpot. Now let's go to your new home where we'll be making eggs forever."

"So Selena, you wanna go next?"

"Yep, I'm sure you know how much I like men who are younger than me."

"Oh God, no!" Patrick then climbed up to a higher point of the tree.

"If you got the strength to climb up higher than I'm gonna have you put that energy in bed!"

"Leave me alone! I'm still a minor!"

"Even better, your youthful energy shall be drained each night." She then climbed up onto Grace's house. Standing on top of her home's chimney. She then jumped onto the tree, grabbing Patrick by his torso. That's when Patrick panicked and started punching Selena in the face. "Ha! That kinda tickles."

"Wh-what? Aren't you Chupacabras just dogs with mange? Why aren't you getting hurt?"

"Leathery skin, now let's go home, a body this thin needs food. Hope you like goat." she grabbed him by the front of his uniform and climbed off the roof.

"No! I wasn't supposed to expect this kind of ball and chain till probably my late 20's!" Shouted Patrick.

"2 left, wanna have a go, Grace?"

"Nah, you can go next Linda, I can wait a little more."

"Suit yourself."

"Only 2 of us left, I'm not liking these odds." Said Andy, while he cuddled Exclamation.

"Hmm...I think I'll take the guy with the teddy bear."

"He is not a plush toy! Exclamation is a real cub!" he yelled out with said bear giving a low growl making him adorable.

"Wait...you love bears?"

"They're my favorite animal, why?"

Linda then used her bear strength to rip Andy out of the tree and into her arms. "Let's go, your little friend here is about to become a big brother."

He turned red as she carried the two away.

Harold was the last one as Grace looked up.

"Look, I might be forcing this on you, but please...I'm lonely...the others may have been blinded from their lust but...the more I looked at the clothes you guys were wearing, I now realize something I've been trying to do, didn't actually work."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I've been trying to make a potion to magically summon a husband for me, but each attempt ended in failure."

"Okay, but why? You look pretty hot, you could've gotten a guy with just your looks."

"Are you kidding? I've tried! The second they learn I'm a witch though they run for the hills."

"That's terrible, surely someone must've saw you only as a woman." Said Harold as he involuntarily started climbing down.

"Yeah, one. He and I were so happy together, but like a guy he saw someone he thought was much prettier and dumped me. The worst part, he dumped me 2 days after giving me an engagement ring." she frowned looking to the side as Harold reached the bottom.

"That fucking sucks, but hey, we're kindred spirits now."

"How so?"

"We've both been lied to."

"You don't say?"

"I was supposed to be out of the clink in a month, but the asshole warden made my sentence last longer. I was hoping my friends and family would pitch in to bail me out, but then I learned he showed them Photoshopped pics of me being brutal to the inmates. Not wanting a 'violent thug' like me out into society."

"That's horrible!"

"Yep. Stuck in there for 5 years. How long have you been looking for a man?"

"Strange coincidence, but 5 years."

"Hmph...I'd trade in those wasted 5 years to be with you."

That's when she turned to his direction. "Wait...you want to be with me?"

"I can't just leave you now that you've explained yourself."

"Really?"

He then took her hand and got down on one knee. "Really."

"You'll just leave me. I'm only at cute level not sexy, and my boobs and butt aren't that big."

"Love doesn't care about things like that." He said, getting up and pulling her to his face. He pressed his lips against hers making her face turn red.

She returned the kiss as her tears didn't let up. 'I'm really being kissed!'

He then pulled back. "So wife, do you believe me now?"

"Yes! Yes! Thank you!" She then levitated him into her house. "After some tender moments, I'll personally have my vengeance, torturing, then torching the horrible warden that made you suffer for 5 years."

"Then honeymoon?"

"I can get us a free trip to Hawaii, Fiji and the Bahamas with my magic!" She hugged Harold before leading him to her bed. "Now let's consummate."

"No need to tell me twice."

Later...

"Where in the hell is that Harold? Fuck, did we lose my favorite inmate to torture?" Complained the warden.

"Yes, and he's now married to me." Said Grace as she ignited her staff.

"So this is what karma looks like...welp, I lived a good long life." The warden made peace with that before feeling the unholy wrath of a witch.


	38. Chapter 38

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 38

Nora summons a servant.

Series: RWBY and Fate Stay

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Last time on Fate-RWBY!

 _Nora looked at the box and blinked. "Oooh! It's just like the one you guys got!"_

 _"I've got a bad feeling about this." Jaune whispered to Ren._

 _"Agreed, but maybe it's just a small Servant?" He said as Nora went to open the box as the To be continued sign appeared on screen._

Now back to the show!

-JNPR's Room-

Nora smiled as she looked into the box, but gave a confused expression.

For inside was a pair of metal gauntlets with strange symbols on them along with some fur near the ends, some white bandages near the blackened metal with red markings on the front, and looked like it belonged to a giant of a person.

Mulan cocked her head. "This looks like something the Huns would create."

"They look pretty badass."

Achilles shook his head. "This is shoddy craftsmanship. Almost like Hephaestus slacked off and gave it to Ares."

"Wha?" Pyrrha said while Jeanne frowned.

"Don't ask, pagan gods are just demons in disguise."

"My mother was a goddess." Achilles frowned.

"I stand by my words."

Jaune sighed while Nora tried to pick it up but...couldn't.

"GAH! SO HEAVY!" She yelled out while struggling to pick it up. She then caused it to fall to the ground while tumbling into Ren.

"Need some electricity?"

"Ah...ah...yes….please…" Nora panted.

"Then brace yourself."

She nodded while giving a thumbs up.

(Two seconds later)

"Master." Mulan asked. "Is this safe? Or in the realm of mortal understanding?"

"Considering how far humans have come, it's kind of hard to doubt what is and isn't possible." He said while putting Nora's fingers in an outlet.

'That's not the problem.' The Servants thought at once.

"R...Ready…." Nora panted.

Ren flipped the light switch making electricity go into the outlet and shocked Nora.

ZAP!

"AHHHHHH!" She cried out while feeling the power in her muscles. "I FEEL THE POWER!"

"Tell me when to stop."

"GIVE ME MORE!"

Jaune and Jeanne felt a little nervous at this while praying to the god or gods of their choice.

(One hour later)

"I'M SO POWERFUL!" Nora yelled out while her eyes were starting to glow.

'Crap, she's like a mini Zeus.' Achilles thought with a smirk. 'I like it.'

Ren flipped the switch which made her fall down and sizzle a little. "I think that's plenty."

She got up before grabbing the gauntlets and picked them up like it was nothing as she started to run around the room. "I AM NORA! GIVE ME YOUR PANCAKES! ABABABAB LA LA LA!"

"Is she ok?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yes, she's just a little scatterbrained right now due to the electricity in her brain."

"I hope it's not fried….er." spoke Jaune.

"She'll be fine. She survived a lightning bolt." Ren said before seeing Nora crashing into the wall a few times and got a bloody face.

"AHHHH! THROW THE ALIENS AT THE CHEEZE! BLA BLA BLA!" She laughed while looking a little crazy.

"Perhaps we should restrain her." spoke Mulan.

"Good idea."

SMASH!

SMASH!

SMASH!

"HA HA HA! PANCAKES!" Nora laughed while not knowing that the blood was dripping all over the gauntlets and the floor. "LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!"

"Grab her!"

Achilles grabbed her before getting hit in the face. "Gah! Calm down!"

"HA HA HA HA! SLOTHS FOR LIFE!"

"Nora look! Pancakes!"

She turned around before getting hit in the back of the neck by Mulan.

"Quiet." She said as Nora fainted. 'She's definitely crazy.'

"That was insane." sighed Jaune. "More so than usual."

"Agreed Jaune." Jeanne nodded before the gauntlets started to float up and glow. "Stand back, I sense magical energy coming from that pagan artifact."

'I knew it.'

RUMBLE.

The four heard the sound of thunder in the distance as a monsoon started to occur outside.

ZAP!

BOOOM!

Followed by a massive thunderbolt that hit the gauntlets and temporary blinded everyone in the room. All of them tried averting their eyes while the building shook from the thunder.

ZAP!

BOOM!

More lightning hit the room while the lightning started to turn a bright white color. This also seemed to slowly rouse Nora from her sleep.

"Ugh….what happened?" She asked before the lightning started to slow down, but not before a bolt of lightning hit Jaune.

"GAH!"

"Jaune!" Jeanne cried out while said boy was covered in soot.

"Cough." he let out before passing out.

The lightning stopped as a figure started to appear from the smoke.

That figure was a short girl with light grey hair that went to her shoulders and over her C cup chest, golden eyes with a bolt of lightning in each iris, wearing the same gauntlets from before, a dark brown fur cloak that went to the back of her small ass, a large metal helmet with rams horns going down the sides, a large blue gem in the middle of her forehead, a thick leather belt with a strange symbol of a tree on it around her waist, thick boots with brown goat fur around it, and a pair of dark black fur pants with gold circles on each side. In her right hand was a human sized hammer, about the size of the entire room, with three circles interacting on both sides and was MUCH bigger that the girl herself.

"Master." Achilles frowned while whispering to Pyrrha. "That new Servant is a Berserker class and from the looks of it a god possessing a body from a different time."

"That explains the entrance, but if she's Nora's….uh oh."

The woman looked around before seeing the people. "Jötunn?"

"What?" Mulan asked in confusion.

The woman frowned while cursing in an unknown language.

"Can't you talk to him?" Asked Ren to the Servants.

"Can't. It's not Greek." Achilles said.

"Or my native tongue." Mulan said sheepishly.

"Nor Latin or French." Jeanne said while trying to wake up Jaune from his stupor.

"Then how do we talk to her?" asked Pyrrha.

However before anyone could talk, the new Servant started to yell out a battle cry before using the hammer like a throwing weapon, causing the room to collapse in the process.

"JÖTUNN!"

"Quick! Someone stop her!"

Achilles nodded before summoning his chariot and got everyone on board before getting out of the room. The girl roared out and swung her hammer into the nearby walls making lots of noise.

"What are you doing Achilles?!" Pyrrha yelled out.

"I may be a demigod, but trust me, facing a god is like facing an aspect of nature. It's destructive and not suitable for maidens."

"Plus none of you fought a god besides Achilles." Jeanne explained. "And that was when he was in a madden state, not when he's sane."

"That was a low blow saint."

"Just saying."

"JÖTUNN!" The woman yelled out before the hammer returned to her hand and she started to point it up.

ZAP!

And caused a bolt of lightning to hit the sky as hurricane winds and massive amounts of hail and lightning started to pelt Beacon itself.

"JÖTUNN!"

"Nora! Tell her to stop!"

"Wha-" she tried to say before getting hit by a large block of hail and fell unconscious again. "Ugh…"

"Oh come on!"

The woman roared before charging out of the room and jumped down to the ground below as she began to run after the chariot. "JÖTUNN!"

(A few minutes later)

"Wake up!" Yelled Achilles while slapping Nora hard, and getting nothing but random yet perverse words.

"Pussy...he he…."

"Don't think about women now! Think about waking up from Morpheus' grasp!"

"Maybe we can try that pancake line again."

Mulan looked down as Jeanne was making sure that the woman wasn't attacking her from the back. "Pancakes?"

"Mmm….pancakes on….breast milk...he he~" She giggled.

"JÖTUNN!"

Mulan turned and saw the woman running right towards them as she was destroying Grimm and trees left and right with her hammer, all the while the hammer's symbol was starting to get bigger as the lines on the sides of the weapon began to extend out like tendrils of lightning. "She's coming Ren!"

"Can't this thing go any faster?!" Ren yelled to Achilles.

"Tartarus yes, these stallions are not only the fastest in the world but can even beat mortal horses that Poseidon created."

That was when the hammer hit the chariot head on and caused them to fall off.

"AHHH!" Screamed Pyrrha while they all fell down into the trees.

The woman growled before raising her hammer up. "Scatter into elemental dust! Smash all, Mjölnir! Noble Phantasm: Mjölnir: All-Crushing Hammer of the Thunder God!"

A massive blast of lightning came from the sky before she sent the thunder right at the tree and caused it to explode, sending them flying a few feet away.

The woman growled before raising her hammer up and caused it to gain more power as the lines began to extend out of the hammer. "Come to me, lightning! Go mad and rage on past the limits of nature! Mjölnir! Noble Phantasm: Mjölnir: Storm of the Thunder God Roaring with Thunder!" She then jumped up into the air before slamming it down, creating not only a massive crater but a tower of lightning that extended in every direction as it began to split into twelve pillars and began destroying everything.

Jeanne went wide eyed before placing her flag on the ground. "Noble Phantasm: Luminosité Eternelle: God is Here With Me!"

The pillar hit the barrier as it went over them and vanished while the area became a burning wasteland. All the while Nora was STILL asleep.

"He he...Ren's dick…" She snored while the woman ran at them.

"JÖTUNN!" She yelled before throwing the hammer at them.

Mulan jumped up and axe kicked the hammer as her legs were on fire. "Noble Phantasm: Fight against the Xia, for Honor!"

This caused the hammer to hit the ground as Mulan was jumping up and down in pain.

"Ow ow ow ow!" 'Is that hammer made of celestial steel?!'

"Maybe we should try reasoning with her. We may speak different languages, but that doesn't mean we can't get a message across." spoke up Pyrrha.

"To a Berserker? They can't have cognitive thought!" Achilles frowned. "In exchange for power they lose their ability to speak and plan, and if that Servant is a god, then either we have to wake up the master or stand our ground."

"JÖTUNN!" The woman yelled out before the hammer returned to her hand.

Nora in the meantime was hearing a voice in her dreams.

' _Frost giants! They're everywhere! How did this happen?! Father, what happened on Ragnarok?!_ '

"Ugh…." She groaned in pain.

' _Kill! I need to kill all these giants before they destroy Asgard and Midgard! I need to as the protector of humanity!_ ' The voice rang out in Nora's head while Pyrrha noticed a large tattoo forming on her eye in the shape of a large oak tree. ' _Loki! You did this! I will end these giants and then you!_ '

"Ugh...who's Loki?" Nora groaned while getting up.

"Nora! Please try and talk some sense into her!" cried out Jaune in a panic as he became conscious again and saw the devastation around him.

"Yeah yeah." She groaned before stumbling up and pointed at the woman. "Hey!"

She stopped and looked confused.

"Knock it off! We aren't frost giants!"

' _Eh? Another trick? These giants are either dumb or I'm getting lazy. No, I won't get tricked again!_ '

"Hey." Nora said sternly. "Just who are you?"

The woman growled.

' _I told you before! I'm Thor! God of thunder, lightning, the storm and the hallowing, the mighty oaks, of strength and fertility and the protector of humanity! I am the enemy of the giants and to all that gets in my way!_ ' The voice yelled in Nora's head.

"You didn't say any of that! All you did was yell out some weird sounding word and attacked us!"

That got the now named Thor very mad as she charged at her. "JÖTUNN!"

' _FOR THE ALLFATHER!_ '

Nora jumped out of the way before grabbing the girls hair and tugged at it.

' _GET OFF ME MORTAL!_ '

"The name's Nora!" She yelled as her command seal glowed, revealing that the oak tree had four branches on it, as one of the branches started to fade. "And you shall stop hurting my friends!"

The woman stopped moving before standing still and dropped the hammer to the ground, making a large crater in the process. ' _Fine, but explain now._ ' The voice said in a cold tone.

"I should be telling you that. Where the heck did you come from? I think I was asleep when it happened."

' _...mortals._ ' The woman 'said' while the others were still in shock and on guard. ' _I came from Asgard, realm of the gods, after Ragnarok killed all of them and I died after slaying my mortal enemy, Jörmungander. I stayed in the Throne of Heroes until the day I was summoned. Unfortunately I had to use this now deceased woman's body from the now forget nation of Japan, I think the name was Caren Hortensia._ '

"So you're in the body of a girl from….Japan?" She turned to Ren. "Hey, isn't that the nation your ancestors came from?"

"It's one of them!"

"So you ARE from China!" Mulan cried out with joy. "Oh I'm so happy to meet another one of my people!"

Ren groaned and facepalmed.

The woman looked at Nora before 'saying'. ' _Now, why am I here in this giant realm?_ '

(One super long explanation later)

' _...so you're not frost giants? Just humans?_ '

"Yes."

' _And those things I slew in my rage were Grimm?_ '

"Well duh!"

She blinked before saying. ' _This realm made from the aftermath of Ragnarok is an odd one._ '

"Says the girl who has a bigger hammer than her chest."

Thor glared at her. ' _Says the mortal that sleeps through battle._ '

"Hey! I can battle anyone!"

' _Unlikely. You can't even hold Mjölnir, let alone my gauntlets or belt of strength._ '

"I dare you to try it without all of them together in that case!"

She sighed before taking off the belt, gauntlets and placed the hammer down, all of which created a massive sinkhole. ' _Mjölnir can not be used without the gauntlets and belt._ '

"Why? Too weak?"

' _Because anyone that picks it up will be destroyed by its own power, even me._ ' She 'said' casually.

The air grew cold at the mention of it, well the nonexistent explanation of it to be exact.

"So? If you're a god, how does that work?"

' _It was made by dwarves. Their craft is better than the gods, for a price that is._ ' She 'said' before putting the belt and gauntlets on. ' _Now, if you don't mind, I have some 'Grimm' slaying to do._ '

"No way, you're gonna go back and clean up our dorm room."

' _If you want servants, go get a wench._ ' She replied before walking away as the hammer went right back into her right hand.

"Hey!" Nora yelled out. "Get back here!"

' _No._ '

Mulan looked at Ren as Nora ran after the Berserker class Servant. "Should we been on guard?"

"Big time."

She shivered as in the distance, a purple portal was overhead as we see what was on the other side.

(Elsewhere)

Abigail nodded while the many tentacles whispered to her in a strange language. "I see, so it came true. Master will be pleased."

"AHHHHH!" Tyrian screamed out in fear.

"After I find out where they went off too." She said while looking around as a _To be continued_ sign appeared on screen. 'Just where are they and the berserker of madness? They should be here.'


	39. Chapter 39

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 39

Omni messes with both sides in hidden kingdom.

Series: Hero 108

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Hidden Kingdom, Capital-

It was a semi normal day as the ruler of the Capital was reading some comics. He was munching on two sticks of candy at once while laughing to himself.

"Oh this is so good! And no one's going to bug me!" He laughed.

ZOOP!

A red portal appeared behind him as a red cloaked figure landed behind him.

'That was close, I barely lost him in the Fate universe.' He thought before looking at the comic and said in his ear. "BOOGA BOOGA BOOGA!"

"AHHH!" he screamed jumping out of his throne and fell down the steps with a groan of pain.

"Oh that never gets old." He laughed before appearing behind High Roller. "Hey, what's up?"

Said human got up and shook his head before glaring at Omni. "Who are you and how did you get in here?"

"Omni." He said. "God of space and time, ferryman of the dead. And I just walked here." He then took High Rollers hat. "For a jester that got the power to talk to animals from a bolt of lightning, you aren't that bright."

"Hey!" he snatched it back and put it back on before whistling loudly causing the Zebra Brothers to enter.

"You called master High Roller?"

Omni looked at the brothers. "So which one of you is which again? Stupid orange and blueberry fart was it?"

"Hey!"

"Both of you remove this intruder at once!"

The god yawned before summoning a large cannon from a portal. "Just stop before I have to make the zebras an endangered species."

Both of them stopped as it aimed at them with High Roller now feeling nervous.

He looked at the so called ruler before saying. "I know you work for that blue and red demon thing, so I won't tell you that I'm above that pest. Also I heard your trying to take over the world, is that right?"

"Um, yes?"

Omni closed the portal before walking to the throne and sat on it. "Then I shall help you. Or do you want an unspeakable monster to come out of my portals are eat you?"

"No no, no need for something like that." he held his hands up nervously before smiling. "Um, what say I help make you comfy? Zebra Brothers! Get our guest here some candy, now!"

"Yes-"

"No." Omni interpreted. "I will not eat the candy, because I don't eat, sleep, make love, feel or even exist. I am a being from the void itself. So don't bother trying to feed me mortal garbage. But," he pointed at his heart. "Give me the hearts of your victims and I might reconsider." 'He he he.'

High Roller gulped hearing that with the Zebra Brothers really getting scared. "Um, or perhaps some entertainment could suffice."

"Then show me some entertainment." He said. "And if it's bad I might have to turn this place into a volcanic wasteland."

Said brothers paled in horror.

"So? Get on with it donkeys."

"Y-Yes sir! Right away."

(A few minutes later)

Omni yawned as the Zebra brothers were busy doing the hula. "..." 'Boring.'

'Is that all they could come up with?!'

That was when the two knocked into each other and landed on their faces. "Ow!"

Omni looked at High Roller with a blank look. "I feel pity that you have fools for minions. Especially those asses."

"Well it IS hard to find good help these days."

"Then I'll give you some help." He snapped his fingers as a massive cauldron appeared on the ground.

"Um, but that's a cauldron." spoke Sparky Black.

"The Black Cauldron." He said sinisterly. "The prison of a king so evil that even the gods feared him."

"That sounds scary." gulped Sparky White. "Uh, maybe me and Sparky Black should wait outside."

"Stay." He commanded. "This is something you need to watch."

They looked confused before Omni snapped his fingers and caused a decayed human skeleton to appear in his hands.

"This king was so evil that even death itself would be warped." He said. "And for one body reeking in decay, an army that knows no rest or hunger will rise and bring its owner victory."

High Roller grimaced seeing the skeleton.

The deity moved to the cauldron before saying. "High Roller, is there a mass graveyard anywhere in this capital?"

"Yes, why?"

Omni threw the skeleton in as the ancient artifact started to bubble and brew as molten lead cascaded from the top and its bottom clawed the earth.

FLOSH!

"Arise!" Omni yelled as a massive beam appeared from the caldron before it sank back down and formed a toxic green mist. "Arise from your earthly tombs!"

"W-What are you doing?" asked High Roller really feeling nervous and afraid.

He smirked as the mist began to seep into the ground. "Watch."

The ground started to shake as a decayed hand started to burst through the floor, followed by another and another and another and another.

"And see the Army of the Dead! Hidden Valley Edition!"

"Ahhhh!" screamed the three huddling together as more and more hands came out with skeleton bodies following.

"Ahahahaha!" He laughed as the dead, from humans to various animals, started to rise from the depths. "Come! Rise and take in the fresh air of life!"

The undead slowly started to form ranks as each one bowed to the four.

Omni turned to the scared human. "Your army, as part of my end of the bargain."

"Y...Y...You're joking, right?"

"I'm not." He deadpanned. "I give you an army, I just need you to destroy Big Green. That's it."

"But, why? I mean I'm not saying no! I'm just...confused."

"What's there to be confused about? I'm giving you the power to finally end them yet you drag this war on. I only want to end, with you as supreme ruler of all humans and animals that is."

He looked at him still unsure, but looked at the army and rubbed his hands together with a grin slowly forming. "So they'll listen to me completely?"

"Yes." He said while a skeleton horse walked up to High Roller. "And this is your steed, go on to battle and I'll hold the fort. Ok?"

"Uh, master High Roller?"

"What?" He turned to the Zebra bothers.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea."

"Well I didn't ask you two for opinions." He said while jumping on the undead horse. "Now let's go!"

The army ran out of the area while the Zebra brothers followed after them. "H-Hey wait for us!"

Omni looked on as the room became vacant as he snapped his fingers.

POOF!

From a poof of dark smoke came a hunched over bipedal lizard resembling a chameleon with a yellow body, five short spines along its back. Its entire upper body is covered in green and yellow stripes, its hands and feet have four toes each, two in front and two in back, with black claws. Its prehensile tail is curled up behind it in a spiral. It has a mouth lined by short pointed teeth and large yellow and orange eyes with small black pupils, a large yellow horn on the tip of its snout. On its chest as a black and red heart with spikes in the center of it. "Reeee!"

"Stealth Sneak." Omni spoke while emitting darkness. "Follow them and if they find out, turn them into Heartless."

It nodded before turning invisible and walked out of the palace.

"Now, lets see what the other side is up to."

(Elsewhere)

-Big Green-

Apetrully was humming as he was currently eating a banana salad without his helmet on. "Oh glorious. Such texture, such taste."

ZOOP!

A red portal opened behind him as a figure appeared.

"Hello Monkey King." Omni said. "How's being a hypocrite to your cause treating you?"

"AH!" he screamed jumping and rushed to put the helmet on before turning around. "W-Who are you? Where did you come from?"

"I walked." He said. "And names Omni, god of space and time. Ferryman of the dead."

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you, I am Commander Apetrully."

He looked at him blankly. "No you're the Monkey King. I saw you without the helmet."

"What? No, I'm not a monkey."

"You are and don't try lying to a god. It never ends well."

"Well, I...um…" he sighed and took the helmet off. "Very well, it's all true, but I have a good reason I swear."

"Yeah to keep humans from learning a monkey is their leader. Kinda dumb in the long run." He said before walking out of the room. "Especially when you could strengthen the union between the kingdom's by being honest. Oh well, such is the fate of mortals, ignorant of their own merits."

(With First Squad)

Said squad was busy waiting for a mission with boredom.

"Jumpy bored." Jumpy said while not knowing that someone was behind him.

"You said it." Mighty Ray agreed before someone tapped him on the shoulder. "Huh?"

"BOOGA BOOGA BOOGA!" Yelled a figure with a demonic chicken mask that somehow expelled flames from its mouth.

"AHHHH!" He Screamed while his eyes fell out and Omni picked them up.

"Ah," He said while the mask vanished. "That never gets old."

Jumpy and Mighty Ray held each other with Lin Chung and Sonia standing up at the ready.

"Relax." He said while sitting down. "I'm not here to fight, but to join Big Green. Oh and Sonia, I'm a god so the words 'I love you' won't effect me."

"Explain yourself, what is your name?" asked Lin Chung.

"Omni." He said while playing with the eyeballs. "God of space and time, ferryman of the dead. At your service oh time traveler. I know how you went back in time and caused that twin headed demon to be born. You my friend are an idiot."

His eyes widened with Sonia putting her hands on her hips.

"Hey! Lin Chung didn't mean to. You've got no manners if that's the first thing you say when barging in on our base."

"Like how you tried to eat those strength meat buns and got turned into a giant walrus of fat?" He asked. "That was just rude for your body. But I digress, I didn't barge in. I walked in."

"But we're in the middle of the ocean."

He made a portal and caused a giant pie to hit Mighty Ray in the face. "I just used that."

"GAH!" he stumbled to tyr and wipe it off and looked around. "Alright buster! Give me back my eyeballs!"

"After I do something." He said before zapping it with magic as it became a dark purple. "There, now you can use dark lightning." He then placed it in his eyes sockets. "Enjoy."

Might Ray blinked before firing off a black lightning bolt that blew a hole in the ceiling. "Woah! I didn't even mean to do that."

'He he.' "Don't fear it, that power is what makes a god. And you might be one, if you give into its power. Or not."

"Jumpy scared." whispered the rabbit king to Sonia.

"It is kinda scary."

Omni then looked at the alarm. "You're about to get an emergency in three, two, one."

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"First Squad! Something is approaching Big Green at a dangerous speed!"

"Oh no hands." Omni said. "It's not a something, it's just a thing." He then looked through a portal. "They're coming in fast."

"What's coming in fast?" asked Lin Chung before looking through the portal.

"An army of the dead and High Roller." He said like it was nothing before looking at them. "So are you going to defend this place or just let them come?"

"The dead?!" screamed Sonia with a shudder.

"Yep." He said before sitting on Jumpy's seat. "The undead, so you better not get bitten or killed. Or you might become one as well."

"Heh, bring them on." smirked Mighty Ray before removing his seat and jumped in with Lin Chun and Sonia doing the same, but Jumpy staying where he was and looking away nervously.

"What?" Omni said while poking his ears. "Scared of a little dirt?"

"Um, you on Jumpy's seat."

"Oh." He got off before jumping into the hole. "Later~"

"Hey!"

(Outside)

"I love riding turtles!" Omni exclaimed while on a very tiny turtle. "Wooo!"

"You're not suppose to be out here." spoke Lin Chung while riding on his own.

"So? I can do whatever I want." He said. "Even turn you into a two headed girl with a snake's head. But I'm not going to because we are riding into battle."

"Do you even know what we're up against? It's the undead!" spoke Sonia with a grimace.

Omni shook his head. "I've seen so many things that if I told you then your brains would explode."

"Just try us, we're the toughest squad all around." dared Mighty Ray.

"Ok." He said before explaining the concepts and workings of the universe and the omniverse.

(Two minutes later)

"And that's how the big bang was a product of many timelines colliding with each other. Now, the reason why life exists is quite simple, it's-"

"Enough! I can't take it!" spoke Sonia with Yaksha covering her ears. "We get it! We get it!"

"Oh? So you got how girls are the superior gender in universes where humans exist?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yes!"

"And that the universe was made up of gas?" He asked while looking at the distance. "Oh and we are about to meet them, so if you need me I'll take the flank."

"Finally! I thought my head was gonna pop." groaned Mighty Ray in relief.

"Jumpy too."

Omni then turned the turtle around as the rest of the squad went ahead. He then made a portal and jumped behind High Roller. "Yo, Big Green are coming. I suggest you send the archers out first."

"I was just about to. Archers! Get ready!"

A battalion of archers raised their bows up.

"Wait until you see the whites of their eyes."

"Lin Chung? Do you really think we can take on THAT many?" asked Sonia with a gulp.

"Perhaps." He said as they went towards the army of the dead.

"FIRE!"

FLOOSH!

A storm of arrows blacked out the sky as they rained down to the earth again.

"Ahhh!" Mighty Ray cried out.

"Mighty Ray! Try blasting the arrows away!"

He gulped before his eyes activated on their own and blasted the arrows and the ground into dark particles. "Woah!"

"Good job!" Sonia yelled out before the army of the dead charged right at them, lead by a skeleton dragon.

"ROAR!" It cried out as Omni smirked.

'That's right Ray, keep using the eyes. You are perfect for my army of Heartless.' He thought while the Zebra Brothers were looked at by some skeleton zebras that happened to be in the army.

"This is really creepy." whispered Sparky White in fear. "They just keep staring at us."

"Agreed."

"It's like they want to eat us."

"Nah, they're like us. But….with less meat on their bones."

The skeletons grunted at that.

The Zebra Brothers gulped with High Roller frowning seeing the arrows not hit the squad.

"Grrr!"

"Don't worry." Omni said. "Use the cannon squad."

"Wait we have one?"

"Yes." He pointed to a few skeletons with massive bamboo rockets on their heads. "You do."

"Oh, I knew that." he cleared his throat. "You all! Blow First Squad up at once!"

They nodded before lighting themselves on fire.

BOOM!

And sent themselves right at the enemy as Omni sneaked back to a portal and appeared next to Jumpy.

"Hurry, we have rockets!" He yelled while pointing up.

"Ah! Incoming!"

BOOM!

"I am Mighty Ray! Fear my power!" Yelled Mighty Ray while blasting the rockets away, but not knowing that his body was expelling darkness. "Ha ha ha! I feel the power!"

'He he.' Omni thought before dodging a strike from a bamboo rocket. "Guys, keep going until you get to the boss!"

Lin Chung started shooting bamboo shoots with Jumpy throwing carrots.

The dead got knocked back as they got up and charged again, only for the pattern to repeat itself.

Omni looked around before slinking off to hide behind a tree. 'Better watch as they destroy each other and give me a Heartless as well. And best part, no one found out and Yui isn't here to reprimand me.'

With said deity, he was currently meditating in space with his hands out which were glowing while a tear was glowing the same as he grunted. 'Come on, I need to get this together before anyone sees it!'

However as he was trying to concentrate, he felt a very strong heart getting tempted to the darkness, something very akin to his own powers but almost….familiar as well.

'I just hope Omni's preoccupied with something to barge in, this is something that's going to be BIG.'

RIP!

That was when a wave of darkness came out of another tear and hit the first one, causing it to implode.

BOOOOOOM!

"FUUUUUCK! Now I gotta start all over!" He yelled before more darkness started to seep into the dimension he was in, which he now knew who it belong to.

Mighty Ray with darkness fueling his already god like abilities. And only one person would know how to do it as well.

(With Omni)

'Oh Ray's so close to becoming my minion! A Heartless one that is! Ha ha ha!'

Said boy yelled out as he kept blasting skeletons away when they reached land with the others knocking them away when they got in close. "Fear my power!"

Sonia looked a little nervous as Mighty Ray started to ooze darkness from his body and eyes.

"I am your god now! Ha ha ha!" He laughed as High Roller sent more skeletons at Big Green, unaware that some of them were looking at the Zebra Brothers and himself with hunger.

"Mighty Ray! You need to calm down!" yelled Lin Chung.

"Why? You're not the boss of me!" He yelled as he kept on blasting, the dark lightning becoming stronger and stronger with each passing minute. "Ha ha ha!"

Omni grinned while not noticing that a black portal was appearing in the middle of the battlefield. 'Yes! A battle I can root for! And come on! Become a Heartless already!'

Yui poked his head out of the portal before a flying skull head came out and hit him making him stumble back. "Ow!"

High Roller rode up and frowned. "Who are you? If you're not a soldier, get out of the way!"

"Ok first off Mr. Arrow to the head, I just got hit by a skull, so shut it. Second, I'm looking for my friend."

"And that would be?"

"Like me, only wearing a tacky red cloak."

"You mean Omni? The one that got me this army to destroy Big Green?"

"So he's the one behind this, no surprise."

"What are you blabbering about?!" He yelled before noticing that Mighty Ray just turned into a black shadow with yellow eyes and two antenna on its head.

'Drat!' Omni thought in anger. 'A normal Shadow Heartless! Ugh, I should've know that his darkness was weak as fuck!'

"Mighty Ray ok?" asked Jumpy nervously.

The Shadow looked at them before becoming two dimensional and started attacking the turtles with its claws.

"I don't think so." Li Chung said while Yui saw Omni from behind a tree.

"Omni! Get over here!"

'Crap!' He thought before appearing next to him. "Y-Yes?"

"Did you make some sort of wave of darkness? Because it broke my concentration!"

"Um maybe?" He gulped. "I mean the darkness from the Black Cauldron and Mighty Ray's conversion into a Shadow Heartless does expel a lot of darkness."

"Well now I have to start all over on my project, thanks a lot." he remarked dryly.

He gulped. "So like the chaos? It's all my doing."

Yui looked around as Big Green subdued the Shadow and both they and High Roller's forces looked at the two deities. "It could be bigger."

"What?! But this is my first time being PURE evil in eons! And you call it small! Grr, and now you want revenge for destroying your project, is that it?"

"No, I just wanted to make it clear you forced me to start over. Continue what you're doing while I get back to square one."

Omni grumbled while Yui snapped his fingers and caused Mighty Ray to return to normal. "Fine, but know this. I'll remember how you cheated me of a Heartless and a zombie High Roller." 'Wait...oh crap they heard!'

"Wait, what?"

Omni gulped as High Roller and First Squad looked at him with anger. "Um...well, it would have been fun. Right? He he."

"Grrrr!" The human growled. "Zebra Brothers! Get him!"

SNAP!

"Reeee!" The Stealth Sneak hissed as it appeared in front of Omni.

"Get them." He said while Yui looked a little surprised at seeing a lizard Heartless being used by his own pal.

"Ok, I think that's enough of that." he remarked before swinging his fist and slammed it into Omni's stomach.

"GAH!" He cried out before falling to the ground.

"Reee?" The Stealth Sneak hissed before getting punched by Yui and caused it to turn into darkness particles as a heart floating into the sky and vanished.

"Sorry about the trouble my friend caused, he likes messing with people."

"He needs to be punished!" Sparky White frowned. "He tried to turn master High Roller into a undead ruler!"

"Yeah!"

"Ugh…" Mighty Ray groaned. "And he did something weird to me."

"You could do many things, but it wouldn't do squat against him."

"Ugh…" Omni groaned while dropping something onto the ground.

PUNCH!

Only to faint again from a fist to the head.

"Come along Omni, time to let the nice people fight in piece. Besides, you need to tell me about that little 'daughter' of yours I heard you mention." He said before dragging him into the portal, snapped his fingers to cause the undead army to vanish along with its source of power, and then walked in himself.

ZOOP!

That was when High Roller remembered that he was outnumbered. He looked at First Squad who frowned making him gulp before turning to the Zebra Brothers. "What are you two doing? Protect me!"

"Um…"

"I think my candy stash is getting eaten." He said before they ran away in the opposite direction.

"Hey!" He yelled as Mighty Ray zapped him. "YEOW!"

First Squad chased after him while not seeing a black blob slowly forming from the ground.

' **...master….? Val….ready….** ' it thought before the screen went black.


	40. Chapter 40

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 40

An odd plant monster girl and a rather naive boy. What could go wrong?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dude, how the hell are you broke?!" Asked a boy with short brown hair, long black sleeves shirt and blue shorts.

"Well.. I may have answered a few emails that had several princes from Nigeria who needed some money to get home...but they said they'll pay me back, so it's ok!" Smiled a boy with long red hair, short white t-shirt and hawaiian shorts making the first one facepalm.

"Dude, those are scams! There are no Nigerian princes!"

"What?! B-But the emails looked so official!" Said the redhead in shock.

"That's just it, they do that. They try to make them seem real so people will buy into that stuff. Tell me this, if they really were princes, why would they need random people's money to get home? Wouldn't they already have people searching for them if they were lost?"

"Well….maybe they just needed help?"

The first guy sighed while looking at the viewers and stepped away from the redhead. "Sorry about this folks, but as you can see my pal here isn't exactly the brightest bulb around."

"Hey, I'm pretty smart!" He said in annoyance.

"Really, and if a random woman came up and asked for your credit card info so she can buy her mother some medicine would you give it to her?"

"Of course! Who wouldn't help someone who was sick?"

The boy looked at the readers and sighed. "First off folks, I'm Josh and this clueless dude is Charlie. And believe me when I say this is NOT the first time this kind of thing has happened, at all."

"Oh come on! That guy looked like he really needed help, how was I supposed to know he was going to steal my car?"

"Yeah I'm just gonna show you." Josh reached over and pulled a new scene over which showed what looked like a younger Josh and Charlie at the park.

We see Charlie playing with a new action figure he got for his birthday with a smile. Unknown to him a taller boy was walking towards him.

"Hey squirt, whatcha got there?"

"I got my new choppin action Joe action figure!" He said with a smile.

"Cool, mind if I borrow it for awhile?"

"Sure thing." He said, making the bigger kid grin as he took the toy before turning around and running away. "Hey, where you going?!"

"Just gonna show my friends! I'll bring it back later!"

"Oh, ok, I'll be here waiting for you!" He called as he waved his hand. He saw the boy head out of the park and smiled. "They must live a few blocks away."

"Hey Charl- hey, where's your toy?" Asked Josh as he walked over to his friend.

"Oh, this kid came over and wanted to borrow it, then ran out to show it to his friends. Said he'd bring it back later."

"Um...I think he stole it Charlie, you're not getting it back." He said before turning to the audience. "See, he's extremely gullible, now back to you adult Josh."

"Thank you young me." Spoke the adult one before looking at Charlie. "Look Josh, you need to stop believing everything or else you'll be suckered, again, and again, and again."

"But what if someone does need help and I don't believe them?! That would be terrible!"

"I'm not saying don't help people, but what I am saying is you need to try and learn when to put your foot down and not get tricked."

"I'll try, but I want to believe people!" He groaned. "Why can't people just be honest?"

"Trust me, I keep asking myself that all the time. Look, how about we go out and get some ice cream? While at the same time I keep you from getting tricked or swindled."

"Alright, I could use some before I go file for bankruptcy." He groaned as they kept walking.

The two went down the street before a man in a business suit and fake smile ran up with a suitcase.

"Hey there gentlemen! What a fine day it is isn't it?"

"Yes, it is!" Charlie said as Josh inwardly groaned. "How are you today you finely moustached gentleman?"

"Why I'm dandy, but I'll bet you two could be twice as dandy with what I have to offer."

"Ooh, what is it?" He asked curiously as Josh shook his head.

"Nope, we're going Charlie."

"But Josh, it's rude to walk away from someone if they have something to say."

"Indeed it is my good sir, and I have just the thing you never knew you needed until now." He said as he began to open his suitcase. He pulled out a bottle that looked like regular water making Josh deadpanned.

"Water? You wanna show us regular water?"

"Oh no my good sir, this here is magical water that can cure all ailments, one sip and you will never be sick again!" He said as Charlie looked at the water in amazement.

"That's amazing!"

"Charlie no, this is a scam." He said with a sigh as he began to drag his friend away.

"But it could keep us sick free forever!"

"I'm fine being sick." he said as he kept dragging Charlie. "You don't have any money to buy it anyway, remember?"

"Oh right!" He said as they got away from the conman. "Sorry, I can't buy any, good luck though!" He called back before they rounded a corner.

"No need to apologize, scam artists will say and do anything to trick you. Ask yourself this, if it really could do that, why sell it to some random strangers when he could sell it in stores?"

"Oh….that does make some sense." He said as he tapped his chin.

"See?" Remarked Josh before a cute girl wearing a loose tank top and short shorts walked up to them with a sultry grin.

"Hey big boys, you two wanna go have some fun~?"

"Sure!" Smiled Charlie with Josh shaking his head.

"Forget it, we don't have cash."

"Oh! Well that's no problem, I know a way you can pay it off no problem."

"And what would that be?" Josh asked as he rolled his eyes.

"I'd be glad to tell you, but let's go there for better privacy." She winked while pointing to a nearby alley. "You won't regret it."

"Sure, let's go." smiled Charlie eagerly.

"Charlie, no, this sounds sketchy as hell, let's keep moving."

"But Josh, we could have fun with her!"

"No Charlie, just trust me on this one, chances are we'd wake up in a bathtub with our kidneys stolen." Frowned Josh dragging his friend away while the women glared and snapped her fingers.

'Damn it! Now I gotta find some other suckers.'

"So how much longer until we get to the ice cream place Josh?"

"It should be just around this next street." he replied before they turned and spotted a man with a sign on his chest waving fliers around. "Oh god."

"The end is near brothers and sisters! Shelter your young, weak, and old! We must repent before armageddon arrives to cleanse the Earth!"

"Oh no, the end is near?!" Charlie cried out in fear as Josh groaned. "Quick, we have to prepare Josh!"

"Charlie, the end's not near."

"But he said it is!" He cried in fear. "What am I going to do?!"

"We're going to walk by him and ignore it all. People like this think the world's ending, but logically speaking, if it really was, there would be huge signs. Like, volcanoes erupting all over, earthquakes going off, or even large tidal waves hitting the shores. But as far as I've heard, that hasn't been going on."

"Are...are you sure?" He asked as he began to calm down.

"Yep, now come on, let's go, we're almost there." he replied as they walked by the shouting man trying to give out fliers.

"Be wary! If we don't repent now we're doomed! Doomed to an eternity of fire and brimstone!"

"Ahhh! We're doomed!"

"No we're not, we just talked about this Charlie!" Groaned Josh as he had to force the guy to keep going before they rounded a corner and he spotted the ice cream shop. "There we are, finally."

"Yes, Ice cream!"

"Yeah, we'll go in, get some and just relax ok, no more scams or anything." Smiled Josh as they walked towards it, but when they passed by a dark alley he got a sudden chill making him stop. "Why do I have a really bad feeling?" He muttered as he looked around cautiously.

"What bad feeling?"

"Something just feels off." He replied before looking at the alley and gulped since he swore he saw movement in it. "Hello? Is someone there?"

"...yes." Came a females voice from the alley.

"Hello!" Greeted Charlie while they saw the movement coming closer.

"...hi…" Came the voice as they began to see a large silhouette getting closer and closer. "...would you like a hug?"

"Who are you?" Asked Josh while they started to see a large shape getting closer making him gulp nervously.

"I'm...alone." She called as they saw what looked like a woman with long white hair and white skin poke out of the shadows in what looked like a fancy wedding dress holding a sign that said 'free hugs' over her face. "Can I have a hug?"

"Sure!" Smiled Charlie before Josh held him back and paled since the rest of the shape came out of the alley, revealing the woman was inside a large green flytrap maw with several stalks coming from the sides with jaws like the giant one, and the woman's dress actually looked like it was attached to it!

"Nope! Nope nope nope nope." Spoke Josh shaking his head. "Hell no, we're going now Charlie!"

"Come on Josh! We gotta give her hugs!" Smiled Charlie moving towards the girl before getting yanked back by his friend.

"Charlie, Charlie, look me in the eyes." Spoke Josh with a frown.

"Ok, what for?" asked Charlie as Josh held him by the cheeks.

"If there is anything that is a clear sign that you're too trusting, it's this. Look at her! She is literally in a giant venus flytrap with a bunch of smaller ones around it. Do you know what venus flytraps do?"

"Of course, they use sweet scents to lure in flies to eat them, so?"

"If she's a giant venus flytrap monster, what does that mean?"

"That she'll be eating a lot of flies of course." he smiled.

Josh facepalmed and shook his head. "Dude, if you go over there, she will EAT you."

"Huh?!" he went wide eyed and turned to her. "Hey! Is that true!"

"No! I really just wanna give free hugs!" She called out with a smile. "Would you like one?"

"Sure!" he smiled before Josh started dragging him away. "Hey! Josh!"

"That's it, I'm gonna get you to a doctor and see if they can give you something to open your eyes up. I'm doing this to make sure you don't end up dead."

"But the hugs!" Charlie cried as the Venus flytrap frowned.

"Hey, let him go, I just want to give free hugs!"

"See! She just wants hugs!"

Josh groaned and shook his head. "Charlie, how you've survived this long is a miracle, we're leaving."

Charlie pouted and waved to the girl who stayed there and watched with a frown as the two walked around the street corner.

"That was mine...I will get him."

"Let's pass on the ice cream and play games at my house instead, we got snacks there anyway." Josh said as he looked behind them nervously. "I'd feel safer behind locked doors after seeing that thing!"

"But she just wanted hugs, isn't that a good thing?"

"To some yes, but to some sort of….monstrous...girl...plant? That looks like it wants to eat you? No, in fact that is the opposite of good, it's a bad thing."

"But she said she wanted hugs!"

"And she was inside a giant venus flytrap, if you hugged her she would eat her, her dress even looked like it was made of spines and leaves!" Deadpanned Josh as they reached his house which he opened and let them in. "That's like the time you thought letting a strange man with a van lead to a 'happy land with free candy' was the find of the century, remember?"

"But it must have been, he had a bunch of other kids in his van, he would have taken me to if you hadn't called the cps."

"No, I'm just the guy who stopped a guy from molesting children." Replied Josh before hearing a knock at the door. "Who could that be?"

"I dunno, I'll check." Said Charlie as he walked towards the door and opened it before smiling. "Hey, it's the girl from earlier!"

"What?!" Josh ran over and paled seeing the girl who waved. "Did you follow us?!"

"Yep! Can I have that hug now?" She asked with a smile as she tried to reach out and embrace Charlie.

"S-"

"No!" Josh ran over and slammed the door shut before locking it up tight with a sigh. "Let's head upstairs, and Charlie? Ignore her if she keeps knocking on the door, no matter what she says, got it?"

"Huh? You're being pretty rude Josh, she just wants a hug." He said as his friend dragged him upstairs as the plant girl outside frowned.

"No, I'm being smart. For instance, how do you know she's not made of poison ivy? You know how dangerous that stuff is?"

"Well, she's white and poison ivy is green, right?" He asked as they heard banging on the door downstairs.

"Well...don't you know the really dangerous stuff can change color?" He asked while internally sighing. 'Sorry Charlie, but you'll thank me later on in life.'

"Huh? It does?" He asked in surprise.

"Yes, um...the really poisonous stuff turns white, that's why we don't eat cauliflower until it's cooked, right?"

"Huh, I had no idea."

"That's why if you hug her, you'll probably get a bad rash that might be fatal, see what I mean?"

"Wow, that would suck! I wonder if that's why she wants me to hug her, she must be lonely not being able to touch anyone."

'Or she's just wanting an easy meal.' He thought before hearing the door break open downstairs, making him pale.

"Hey, what was that?"

"She broke the front door open, get to my room while I take care of this."

"Wait, what are you going to do?"

"I'm… going to kindly ask her to leave." He smiled before racing down the stairs and saw her trying to get herself through the doorway. "What the heck are you doing?!"

"I'm trying to get in, why are human doors so small?" She groaned as several large vines from the bottom of the plant came out and tried to help pull her into the house.

"You're breaking and entering! I don't get why you followed us, but I'm not gonna let you try and gobble us up! Leave or I'll get the cops here."

"Hey, let's just calm down, we both know why I'm here and it's not for you, I just want my hug!"

"Well you can forget it, either leave now or I'm calling the cops and getting my weed whacker!"

"No! I want my hug!" She cried as she gave one last groan before pulling herself into the house fully. "Now where is he?!"

"That's it, I'm calling the cops!" He pulled out his cellphone before one of the smaller flytraps lashed out and grabbed it, making him start getting into a tug of war with it. "Hey! Let go!"

"You will not keep me from him! Where is he?!" She called before seeing Charlie at the top of the stairs. "Ah ha!"

"Crap!" Josh let go of his cellphone and ran to the living room before dialing in 911 on the house phone. "Charlie! Remember what I said!"

"Wait upstairs as you asked her to leave, but if she's in the house she must have been let in, right?" He asked as he began to walk down the stairs.

"No! She forced her way in!" He yelled before hearing someone pick up.

"Hello?"

"I've got an intruder in my house! Send help!"

"Alright sir, we're coming right over, hold on."

"Hurry, she's trying to kill my friend!" He spoke while seeing some of the smaller venus flytraps move towards the stairs making him rush to the kitchen, grab a knife, and ran back out while blocking her path. "Get back!"

"Josh, what are you doing, you can't kill them!" Charlie cried in shock.

"No but I can try!" he spoke swinging the knife and nicking a few of them on the stems.

"Ow, stop that!" She cried as the smaller venus flytraps began to flail before moving back and beginning to bubble as they began to change. "Let's see you pick on someone your own size!" She cried as they began to get arms and legs and what looked like suits as long spear like thorns began to form in their hands.

"What the fuck?" Muttered Josh before ducking when one of the thorns nearly stabbed him and had to avoid the others trying to do the same while he used the knife to block them. "Charlie, get out of here, she's after you!"

Charlie let that sink in and felt torn between listening, but also thought that meant she needed him, but then remembered what Josh said about her possibly being poisonous. "Ok, I'll leave, come on Josh, let's go."

"What? No, get over here, I need hugs!" She cried as she waved her sign.

"No! You need to get out of here!" He groaned as he tried to push the venus flytraps back when he started to hear sirens. "Ha, you hear that, the cops are coming!"

"I just wanted hugs!" She frowned while one of the flytraps nearly bit at his head if he didn't move back in time.

"Like I'll believe that, you're not getting us and soon the cops will take care of you!" He laughed as he saw Charlie leave through the back door out of the corner of his eye. 'Ok, now that Charlie's safe, this'll be easy.'

She growled with more of the venus flytraps stabbing at him faster before the sirens stopped outside along with the sounds of doors being open. "This isn't fair, why did you have to make this difficult?!" She cried out in frustration.

"You're the one who started this!" He yelled before the officers entered with their guns drawn.

"Freeze!" They cried before their eyes went wide as they saw the plant girl. "What the hell?"

"Officers help! This crazy thing barged in and started attacking!"

"Alright, on the ground, hands and thorns where I can see them!" Shouted one of the older cops. "One of you go and call a...scientist or a parks ranger or something, I want to know what this thing is."

"I'm on it!" Spoke one of them heading back to the car for the radio with the girl growling.

"ALL I WANTED WAS HUGS!" She yelled with stalks rising up from the large body before lashing out and grabbed the guns away.

"Ma'am, please calm down!" Shouted one of the officers as he pulled out a taser.

"No!" She yelled while Josh tried to stab at the main body, only for several stalks to rise up and grabbed the knife.

"Shit!" He cursed before they picked him up and slammed him on the floor before raising him up and did it again before repeating it over and over.

"That's it, taze her!" Shouted one of the cops as he fired his taser at her. The points stuck into the side of the giant maw, but it didn't do anything except make the venus flytraps with limbs growl at him with the thorns poised. "Um...shit."

"Get that kid and fall back!" Shouted the cop as the vines threw Josh, knocking some of them over as he groaned.

"Ow...I'm gonna feel that in the morning." He winced before seeing the girl moving up the stairs, with trouble, just as the other cop ran back up.

"Sarge! Stop what you're doing!"

"What, getting our asses kicked? Go get me a flamethrower or something!"

"I mean we have to stop what we're doing!"

"What? Why?" He asked in confusion.

"Because that is an endangered species." Came an old voice from behind the police officer.

He turned around and looked at an older man with a bald head, white short beard, and wore a pair of sunglasses with a black suit. "What?"

"I said she," he pointed at the plant girl who got halfway up the stairs. "is an endangered species. Lower your weapons or you will be dealing with the higher ups."

"What the hell, that thing tried to eat me and my friend, it tried to kill me!" Josh groaned as he got up.

"I will explain everything, but first." He cleared his throat and walked towards the girl. "Excuse me miss."

"What is it, and where's the cutie, I don't see him." She said in annoyance as she kept trying to get up the stairs.

"Well that is because he has left the house, my men have already found him and have him standing by. Could you please come down? I believe the people here needs to understand just what's going on or else they'll needlessly break the law and endanger you."

She looked down at him before sighing. "Fine, but then can I get my hugs from him?"

"Absolutely, you are well within your right to."

"What?! No way!" Josh called. "She'll eat him!"

"Sir, if you do not hold your tongue, I will bring you in on charges regarding interference of an endangered species. Now kindly shut up." He replied in a blunt tone and turned to the cops. "I will have my men send a report to your office regarding what will be taken place here. Any injuries sustained will be covered, along with any damage she may have caused you as well, but now this is under the government's control, you may leave."

"Alright...I will be looking into that report." Said the police officer as they reluctantly left.

Josh glared at the man in the suit while two others came up to the doorway while holding Charlie by his arms. "Just who are you?"

"Me and my men are part of a special government known branch regarding endangered species. You could say we deal with very rare and...unique species. Ones that are fascinating and more rare then any known fossil discovered in human history."

"Wait, so this thing...is a protected species?!"

"Yes, why don't you introduce yourself dear, I don't believe you three have officially met yet." Chuckled the elderly man.

"Well I was gonna after I got my hugs, but SOMEONE made it hard." She glared at Josh.

"Oh don't give me that!"

"My name is Rochelle."

"Hi! I'm Charlie." greeted said boy with a smile. "He's Josh."

"Good, now Rochelle here is what is known as a white widow, she's closely related to the venus flytrap, but with some very unique features." Remarked the agent while slowly pacing. "She can speak, act, and even think like a human being. In a way you could say she is a living breathing link between humans and plants themselves."

"Except we don't have that many mouths." Remarked Josh while one of the flytraps growled at him.

"Yes, I guess you could say she's a bit like a queen bee, she is capable of creating these appendages that have their own consciousness to protect her." The agent stopped and looked at Charlie. "Tell me, when you first met her, are you the one who greeted her with joy?"

"Yeah, she seemed nice and all she wanted was hugs, right?" He said as she perked up.

"And when she asked for a hug, you were the first one who was willing to give it to her, correct?"

"Yeah, but then Josh told me how she was going to eat me and that she was poisonous, so I can't."

"Hey! I'm not poisonous." Huffed Rochelle.

"This is true. Her species is not at all toxic. The stomach acid a venus flytrap uses to digest its prey IS still something to be wary of yes, but the outside is devoid of anything that is harmful to the human body. I believe your friend here was mistaken."

"I wasn't 'mistaken', I just didn't wanna take the chance alright? Charlie here's...well he's a bit gullible ok? He was gonna hug her without flinching and I wanted to keep him safe. I mean just look at her! She's literally standing in a giant mouth with teeth!"

"While I appreciate you trying to protect your friend I assure you that she is completely harmless, she just wants hugs, her species are very affectionate." He said as he shook his head. "She also might want something else."

"What?"

"Well you see, her species takes hugs as a form of...courtship."

"What's that?" Asked Charlie confused.

"Well, her species are unique, they are all female so they need a male from another species to help repopulate, and they prefer humans, and to choose one they hug them and they decide whether they like them or not."

"Wait, so you mean she was out husband hunting?" Spoke Josh while feeling his brain break down. "A giant plant girl, in a venus flytrap, wanted to get married, by hugging people?"

"Yes and no, you see she's not at the stage to reproduce yet, but you can see by her 'clothes' that she is entering the period and her entire body will change to look more appealing to potential mates, at the moment she was looking for candidates, and it seems she has become interested in your friend, am I correct Rochelle?"

"Uh huh, he's cute and didn't scream when he first saw me."

"Then the young man need only to hug her back to make it official."

"Josh, you lied to me?" Spoke Charlie in shock with Josh holding up his hands.

"Hold up there! Neither of us knew a thing until now! Speaking of which, just how the hell did you guys get here so fast?"

"Well in honesty Rochelle kind of ran away from the place we were monitoring her to 'look for a boyfriend' so we've been driving around trying to find her and heard what was happening over the police scanner, though now that she found someone things are getting difficult, since she found a mate she's also found a new home here."

"What the hell are you talking about now?"

"Well considering the events that have lead up to this moment, once she has officially 'married' in a sense her new mate, the space it occurs will be registered as an endangered reserve to keep them safe and happy."

"But this is my house!"

"Yes, luckily there is not many houses near you, but since you own the house you are legally responsible for making sure she is happy and healthy." He snapped his fingers before one of the agents came in with a suitcase and opened it in front of Josh showing numerous bills making his eyes widen. "But if you would like to sell the land to the government, we can keep an eye on her and your friend while you find a fresh new home to call your own."

"...I uh...I would like to, but I can't just leave Charlie here by himself, he just lost his house to the bank." He replied before shaking his head. "Besides, I've had to help keep an eye on him for years."

"Because of his naivety?" The man raised an eyebrow and turned to Charlie. "Young man, did you know if you cross your eyes and spin around you can actually see inside your head?"

"Wow, really? I wanna try that!" He called as he began to do as the man said.

"Hey, don't go around messing with him! This is why I'm not leaving him!"

"Merely an observation to determine just how much you meant. I can see what you mean, but that is all the more reason to consider letting us take over. He and Rochelle will be taken care of for the rest of their lives with the best protection possible."

"No, this is my house, I'm not selling it, if you want you can set up a research station or something in the backyard, but I will make you pay rent." He said as he crossed his arms.

"I would be careful of your words sir, because as soon as it's official this area will longer be considered just yours." He replied while Charlie started feeling dizzy and began stumbling.

"Oooh...stars…" He let out while stumbling towards Rochelle.

"Come on, come here Charlie, I'll catch you!" She called happily as she put her sign down and held out her arms to show her face which looked like a human girls, but her mouth was full of sharp teeth that looked like the venus fly traps.

"Charlie wait!" Cried out Josh before his friend fell in Rochelle's arms and held on to her to try and get his balance back. 'Fuck!'

"Don't worry, I have you now." She said happily as she pulled him close and hugged him tightly. "Oooh, I like you~."

"Well then, the 'marriage' has been completed. Your friend has now become Rochelle's official mate now."

"God damn it!" He groaned. "Charlie, are you ok man?"

"Yeah...this feels soft." He sighed while feeling her body and noticed how it felt soft like a real dress.

"So, My men will start building the lab, and tell you what, if you let us set up cameras we will remodel your house and make it accessible for Rochelle free of charge, ok?"

"Fine, might as well." Sighed Josh in defeat.

"Great, then let's give these lovers some privacy." Said the man as the large jaws began to close over Charlie and Rochelle.

"Wait, you don't mean….they just met! Shouldn't they take some time to get to know each other or something?"

"What? Oh no, they're not fornicating, they will just be hugging, cuddling and getting to know each other...though I can't guarantee their clothes will stay on." He said as the last thing Josh saw was Rochelle kissing Charlie on the face repeatedly. 'This is gonna be hard.'

(Timeskip)

Josh yawned as he dragged himself out of bed in his boxers and headed downstairs to the kitchen, but when he walked on the floor he noticed it felt weird. "Huh? Did Rochelle leave her vines on the floor again?" He looked down and saw the whole floor was covered in soil with numerous vines growing up the walls making him groan. "Great, they couldn't bother to warn me about something like this ahead of time, AGAIN!"

He sighed as he kept walking towards the fridge and opened it to see it full of liquid plant food, making him groan once more. "Oh come, what the hell happened to all of my food?!"

"It got moved to the cupboard." Spoke Charlie walking past him and grabbed some cereal from said spot while only in his boxers.

"And why is it in the cupboard, and what is with all this plant food?!"

"They had to move it to put in all the plant food for Rochelle since she can't get enough nutrients from through the floor. The concrete around the basement makes it kinda hard for her to really stretch out enough roots to get enough the old fashion way, so those agent guys came in and made sure there was plenty for her.

"... You have to run this stuff by me first Charlie." He groaned as he held his head. "Anything else I should know?"

"Hmmm, oh! The old one told me to tell you that they were gonna be building an underground spring in the basement and crank up the humidity to make it comfy for her."

"Augh! That's it, I'm evicting her!" He groaned in annoyance. "Why can't she just stay outside like a regular plant?!"

"Because she's not." Replied Charlie like it was obvious while pouring himself a bowl. "And you can't evict her, remember?"

"I remember." He muttered in annoyance. "Hey, how did you get away from her this morning, doesn't she usually hold you in a death grip when she's sleeping?"

"Yeah, but she wanted to try out some of those yoga tapes she got to try and get into shape, so she let me go."

"Yoga? She's a giant plant, what good will yoga do her?"

"I think she said something about getting into shape for the big day, whatever that means."

"Big day?" He wondered in confusion. "What is she talking about?"

"I'm not sure, but she's been changing a lot lately."

"How?"

"Well, the flytrap part of her body has been turning white and looking like a bed with the area around her feeling like a mattress with pillows. She's also been blushing when we cuddle and insisting on no clothes when we sleep."

'Oh god, the big day? She's getting closer to the point where they fuck!' He thought as his eyes widened. "Um… hey, would you mind if I left for a a few nights, I would like to… have some peace and quiet?" He said nervously. 'It's going to get pretty loud soon.'

"Sure, where you going?"

'Anywhere but here.' He thought before gulping. "Um… the motel across town."

"Ok, just let that old agent know so he doesn't get suspicious."

"Oh trust me, I'm sure he'll understand." Josh replied before biting into an apple that he swiped and was relieved he didn't get a vine to the face like the first few times. 'At this rate I should stop buying produce, it's too dangerous to eat vegetables and fruit here.'

"Charlie!" He heard Rochelle call as the house shook a bit as she came up the stairs from the basement.

"Hey Rochelle!" Charlie said as the door to the basement opened and she came rushing out, looking frantically around before spotting him. "Do you need something?"

"No talk! I need you with me, right now!" She said as she grabbed him. "Basement, it's time!" She cried before pulling him into a kiss as she made her way back downstairs.

"Crap, she's not wasting any time." Muttered Josh before heading up to his room. "I gotta get to the motel with clothes on before they start making noise!"

"Oh god I've been waiting for this for so long!" He heard her moan as he paled.

"Where's my wallet?!" He muttered rushing to get pants on and ran around his room for it. "Come on come on come on!" He muttered as he got to the front door and swung it open only to see the old man there.

"And where do you think you're going in such a rush?"

"Look man, I'm just going to the motel to stay for a few days because those two are already starting to rock the bed!"

"Ah, so it's begun, if that's the case I'm afraid you're not allowed to leave." He said as he shook his head. "Animals are most vulnerable during mating, so you must stay here to protect her from natural predators."

"Are you kidding?! What kind of natural predator would sneak in and try to eat someone as big as her?!"

"Sorry, but that's the rules, since it's her first time you have to make sure she's safe during mating, I don't make the rules." He said with a shrug before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pair of ear plugs. "Here, this might help."

"Screw you."

"I believe that's already happening with those two right now."He said as the moaning began to get louder. "Have fun."

Josh glared at the man who turned and walked off while he put the ear plugs in as deep as possible and slammed the door shut. 'Fucking government.'

(Timeskip)

"That….was….awesome."

"You were….amazing." She panted with a smile. "I made a good choice choosing you husband~."

Charlie gave a goofy grin while laying his head against her chest. "We should do that...again soon."

"Oh trust me, we will~." She giggled with a smile. "But first...the babies."

"Babies?"

"Yes, now that we've had sex I'm going to have seeds that will make us tons of cute babies!"

"Really? Wait, are they gonna be born already?"

"Well, they were just waiting to be fertilized, now that they have they should come shooting out of me any second now."

"Um… how many seeds are you going to make?"

"Hmm, I'd say about a few dozen or so." She said with a smile as his eyes widened in shock.

"Really? Wow, that's a lot!" He replied while looking around the area. "But, where do they come out from?"

"Out of those guys." She said as she pointed to the venus flytrap attendants who were standing around them. "They spit them out into the ground."

"Wow, do they grow as fast as human babies do?"

"Nope, they grow even faster, in about month or two they'll be fully grown." She said with a smile.

"That's really cool!" He looked stunned before something clicked. "But wait, won't it get really crowded around here?"

"Maybe, but we can expand our area, there's a large forest behind us and the neighbors around us moved away for some reason."

"Huh, that old agent said it was because they went to Hawaii. So lucky."

"Yeah, I think the whole block and the ones round us are empty, we can move our babies there once they're full grown."

"That sounds easy and simple enough."

"Yep, I can't wait to see our babies running around, they're going to be so cute!"

"Huh, I wonder if Josh might like being the godfather."

"Ooh, good idea, he's been so nice letting us stay here." She smiled while noticing Charlie's dick stand back up making her giggle. "You're more eager than I am."

"Can you blame me?" He asked as she grinned at him.

"Well then, ready for round eight?"

"Uh huh!" He said with a grin as we cut away to Josh who was laying in bed with bloodshot eyes.

"These….do….nothing!" he cried as he pulled out the earplugs. He started to hear moans again making him run to the computer, find a random heavy metal music video, and cranked it all the way up. "Please let this mating thing be yearly so I can prepare for next year!" He groaned as he slammed his head on the wall.

(Timeskip)

Josh groaned and dragged himself out of bed while staggering around and trying to be mindful of the tall stalks that were sprouted up randomly around the house with noticeable bulbs at the top of each. "I swear it's like I don't even own this place anymore, like I'm a guest here!" He groaned as he opened his closet to find all his clothes wrapped up in thick vines. "I guess I'm wearing my PJs today."

"Morning Josh." Smiled Charlie who was busy sprinkling water around the stalks as Josh walked by him to the kitchen. "Sleep well?"

"Not really, somehow the vines got into my mattress so now it's lumpy." He groaned as he sat at the table. "If I don't get a new one I'm never gonna get enough rest, especially with SOMEONE being so loud."

"Who?" Asked Charlie oblivious while breathing against one of the stalks.

"You! Ah, I'm starting to think I should move out or just invest in a hammock." He groaned. "And what are you doing now?"

"Rochelle said talking to plants makes them grow better because of the breathing, so I'm trying to breath as best as I can against all of them in here."

"Or pass out while trying. Hey, here's an idea. Do what Spaceballs did and just order up some fresh air in a can. I heard they do it cheap." Remarked Josh sarcastically while going to get some coffee.

"Really? That would be great! Where can I get some?" He asked excitedly.

"Charlie I'm messing with you, if you keep this up you'll pass out."

"But with all the plants around we're getting plenty of oxygen back, so by that logic, I won't."

"Charlie...no, it doesn't work like that." He sighed as he reached for the cereal as one of the bulbs next to him began to twitch making him freeze. "Um, Charlie?"

"Yes?"

"This thing just moved...should I be worried?"

Charlie gasped and rushed over to look at it. "Really? Just now? That's great!"

"Hey… how many of these things did you guys plant?" He asked as he looked around at the room full of bulbs.

"I don't know, Rochelle said about a few dozen or so."

"Ugh, when they start blooming this is going to be annoying." He groaned. "It's already crowded in here now we're going to have a bunch of tiny Rochelle's running around."

"Actually she said the neighbors left so their houses are vacant. Oh! I gotta tell her! Rochelle!" Charlie ran off to the basement.

"...the houses next door are empty?! I could have moved there before all this!" He groaned as he slammed his head on the table. He looked at the stalk again with a frown while it twitched again. "You know what? You all can keep this place, moving in one of those open spots sounds pretty good to me." He said as he got up and began to stomp up to his room in annoyance as the bulb kept shaking as the others began to shake as well.

"Rochelle! You're not gonna believe it!"

"What?" She called as she looked up from one of the bulbs before it began to shake.

"They're moving, I think they might bloom soon!"

"Oh my goodness! Finally!" She cheered with a smile. "Our babies are finally here!"

"Yeah, I can't wait to show Josh, he's going to love them!" He said with a grin.

With said man, he was keeping an eye on some of the stalks while holding up a curtain. 'If those things pop like pimples then I'm staying squeaky clean.' He thought as he looked around warily. 'I hope they aren't like piranhas when they first bloom or like birds, I am not having them call me mommy!'

The stalks twitched more with the bulbs growing and Josh ducking under the curtain for cover. They kept growing and growing until each were the size of a beach ball before they popped open like an alien egg as a small child about the size of a toddler in a white flower girl dress surrounded by a small venus fly trap began to crawl out of the opening.

Josh blinked while seeing it happen to the others with goo getting all over the dirt. 'Great, there goes any hope of keeping the house from smelling.' He thought as the small girls began to look around in confusion before he heard Rochelle squealing in delight.

"Oh they're so adorable and precious!" She cried as she held several in her arms as several swarmed Charlie. "I'm so happy! I want more!"

"But don't we need to keep watch over them? I mean they did just come out."

"Oh, right! Well we can make more later, but for now I just wanna spoil my little babies!" She cooed as the girls in her arms giggled.

"Josh is gonna be so happy when he sees them."

"Get off of me you tiny plant munchkins!" They heard him cry from upstairs.

"Sounds like he already has." Spoke Rochelle before Charlie headed upstairs. When he got there he saw Josh trying to crawl away under a curtain as the girls ran towards him and dog piled on him with smiles on their faces.

"Get off! I'm not your mommy and daddy! There's your daddy!"

"Daddy?"

"Daddy?!

"Daddy!" They cried as they turned towards Charlie before some of them began to run towards him.

"Hey there girls!" He smiled before getting tackled over while they crawled over him. "Ha ha ha, it's good to see you all too!"

"Thank god you showed up, they all swarmed me before I could get away." Josh sighed as he stood up. "Look man, I think it's time I moved out, at this point it's more Rochelle's house than mine!"

"That's not true."

"Half of my room is covered in vines." deadpanned Josh.

"But you still have half of it."

"This entire house has been changed so Rochelle can live here, all my floors are dirt, I can't keep food here without it being replaced with plant food or her getting mad at me for eating it!" He remarked with a frown. "I'm gonna talk to those guys and move in one of those houses."

"What? No, we like having you here, please don't go!" Charlie cried, making all of his daughters turn to Josh.

"Don't make daddy cry!" one cried out before they crawled off Charlie and rushed at Josh making him go wide eyed.

"Wait hold-OOF!"He cried before the tidal wave of plant toddlers overwhelmed him, kicking and biting him.

"Say you're sorry meanie!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Charlie! Ow! Get them off!"

"I'm trying, hold on Josh!" He cried as he made his way to his friend. "Girls, get off of him!"

"But daddy!"

"He made you cry!"

"He was just impatient, me and your mommy are living in his house and we kind of took over it on accident, he just wanted to leave us." He replied while Rochelle got up from the basement while cooing at the babies in her arms.

"So many babies, you all look just like your mommy, I'm so proud!" She cooed as she pinched their cheeks happily and kissed their foreheads.

"Rochelle, Josh here is thinking about moving out." Charlie called out as he carefully plucked the girls off of his friend who was lying on the floor groaning.

"What? Why would he want to do that?"

"Apparently we took over his house." He said as he tried to pull one girl off who had sunk her small teeth into Josh's shoulder. "Come on honey, let go of him."

"How can she have teeth? They just got born less than five minutes ago?"

"My babies are born very mature, that's why they were in the bulbs, and you can't leave!" Rochelle said as she came towards him.

"Why not? You two practically own the place. I could just take one of the open houses and it would be less crowded here. Which means you two would have more private time." he muttered.

"B-But who will help us raise the babies, they already like you!" Rochelle said as he rolled his eyes.

"They just tried to eat me for making their daddy cry." He pointed out while the one biting him let go. "Besides, the government's here to help, I'm sure they'd be willing to babysit."

"But we don't trust them as much as we trust you!"

"Oh come on, they're literally paid to make sure you and your babies are safe." He said as he tried to stand up, making several of the children get off of him.

"But our babies already know you more than them, they might scare them."

"Your babies already hate me. Look, I'm not moving to a different country or anything, hell I'll probably move next door, ok?"

"Well there's no guarantee the government will let you."

"Oh come on, screw the government, I just want to sleep in a room that doesn't look like it was attacked by a jungle!"

"Easy on the language Josh! I don't want my little girls picking up any bad words this early in their life." Spoke Charlie.

"Screw the government!" Parroted one of the girls with a giggle.

"See! I'm a bad influence on them!"

"Well they just need more time to grow and learn the rights and wrongs. Girls, rule number one, no talking like that in the house." Said Rochelle sternly.

"Look, you have what, ten dozen new baby girls to deal with? I doubt there's going to be any room for me when they start growing." Remarked Josh moving around them. "That's why this is a good idea for all of us. It's nothing against you two, but I need more space, and with how it's taken up, there's just no room left."

"But, but…" Rochelle said helplessly before sighing. "Fine...what if you got a mobile home and attached it to the house?" She asked hopefully.

"If that was the case, what would be the point of making it mobile?"

"Um...uh…"

"Look, I'm moving to the house next to us, alright?" He said as the front door opened behind them.

"Which we can make work for you." Called the old man, making them turn their heads.

"Oh thank god, I was half worried you were going to make this difficult." Josh sighed in relief.

"Not at all. If you require more space, you are free to take up space to the house next to this one, we will even help you move your items to make it easier."

"Sweet!"

"However, we will include a pathway leading back to your former home to help keep watch over the new children as they WILL need as much attention as possible until they become adults."

"Noo!" He groaned as Charlie and Rochelle smiled.

"It will be a simple addition, think of it like a tube leading from one hamster cage to the other."

"Please tell me I can still close it at any time. I do NOT need them sneaking in while I'm sleeping."

"You can have a door but to prevent emergencies where they need you and can't wake you up it will have no lock and can be opened from both sides."

"Damn it!"

"Language!" Rochelle scolded as the kids began to repeat the swear word.

"Damn it!"

"Damn it!"

"Damn it!"

"Damn it!" He groaned as he sank to the floor.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be ok." Charlie said with a smile as he patted his friends back.

(Timeskip)

Josh finished putting a bookcase in front of the basement door and sighed in relief. "Alright, no more sneaking in. I'm done getting close heart attacks from those munchkins." He sighed as he walked over to a large lazy boy chair and sat down on it. "I blocked the door, they can't get in, I can finally have some peace and quiet."

He pulled out a hidden playboy magazine, opened it, and smiled. "Ah, now it's my turn for some happy time."

"Josh, where are you?" He heard a small voice call, making him freeze.

'Oh you gotta be kidding!' He thought as he got up with a sigh. 'Maybe if I don't make a sound they'll leave?'

"Josh! You in there?"

'No.' He thought as he heard knocking on the door. 'Just be quiet and they'll leave.'

"Josh, where are you, you aren't anywhere else in the house, are you in here or did you leave?" Called the voice as he heard them trying to open the door.

'Ignore them, and get back to Miss January.' He thought as he heard the door slam into the bookcase, keeping it shut.

"Hey, I think the door is stuck."

"Try pushing against it."

"I am, it's not budging!"

Josh flipped the page while hearing the door slam harder. 'Just ignore them, this is your time to relax, they won't get to me...I hope.'

"Quick, let's all push together!"

"Yeah! Maybe Josh is trapped in there!"

'Oh come on, don't they have anything else to do?' He thought before he heard the door start to slowly open. 'At least I still have my pants on.' He thought as he began to see some vines creep in through the crack in the door as it kept getting pushed open.

"It's almost open!"

"Well, there goes my alone time." He sighed as he stuffed the magazine into the cushions before the bookcase landed on the floor as the door slammed open. He looked up and saw several girls pouring into the room who spotted him. "Hello girls."

"Hey, you were in here, why didn't you say something?" Pouted one girl as they ran towards him.

"I didn't hear any of you." He replied before getting tackled off his seat. "Oof!"

"Play with us Josh, mommy and daddy said they were busy trying to get us more sisters and to come play with you for the day!" Said one as she sat on his head, making him groan.

"Girls, right now I'm really busy." He said with a sigh. "Can't you all just watch a movie upstairs for now, I'd really just like some alone time."

"Aww, but we wanna play!"

"Girls, please, I'll play with you later, ok? I just want to be alone for a bit." He replied trying to sit up before seeing them all start pouting. "No, no that's not going to work, pouting at me isn't going to change my mind." He said as he tried to look away. 'Don't make eye contact, once you do you'll cave in to that puppy dog look!'

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?" They asked as some tried to get him to look at them.

"No, and that's final." He said as he got up. "Now go upstairs or I'll have to ground you."

All of them pouted as he walked away before they started murmuring to each other.

"What are we gonna do, mommy made vines grow over the doors to the house once we're here, we can't go home until she lowers them and Josh is being a meanie."

"I say we make him play with us."

"Good idea, but what do we make him do?"

"Jump rope!"

"Tea party!"

"Wrestling!"

"Hide n seek!"

"Ooh, I like that one, was that what Josh was going earlier when we couldn't find him?"

"Maybe he was really practicing."

"Yeah, that must mean he wants us to hide now, that's why he left!"

"I knew he wanted to play with us!"

"Let's go!" One called as they cheered and began to run out of the room.

"Charlie! Get out here, you and I need to have a talk about telling me about dumping your kids into my house before doing it!" Josh shouted as he banged on his friends front door.

"Ah! Ah! H-Hang on Josh! Ah! I'm busy!" Grunted his friend from inside.

"I'm not hanging on just so you and your wife can rock the bed!" He called in annoyance. "And are you really trying to make more kids?! Come on man, have some constraint!"

"Leave us alone!" Yelled Rochelle who was moaning the loudest. "You should be keeping an eye on, oh yes! Our babies!"

"Your babies are getting big enough to where they can handle themselves as long as they stick around!" He shouted as he banged his fist on the door. "I am your friend damn it, not your personal babysitter! Stop dumping them on me unannounced when you two get horny every other day!"

The two didn't respond with the sounds getting louder making Josh growl.

"As soon as you two are done I'm gonna start kicking one of your asses!"

"I-I-m already doing something to hers!" He heard Charlie moan, making him groan.

'I need my own girlfriend.' He thought before stamping back into his own house and noticed the girls were gone. "Huh? Where'd those brats go?"

"I'm not a brat...eeep!" He heard a small voice come from deeper in the house, making him groan.

'Damn it, they're still here.' He walked towards it and looked around. "Where are you girls? Come on out!"

"No, you gotta find us!" Called another as he heard giggling coming from all around.

'Well that is incredibly unsettling.' He thought with a sigh and walked down the hall. "Girls, I'm not playing this game, come out right now."

"You can't fool us, you were practicing!"

"What are yo- oh damn it." He groaned as he remembered that he had been hiding from them.

"Hey, you said a swear!"

"Mommy and daddy said that's a no no!"

"Well I'm an adult so it's ok." He said as he looked around. 'I can't see them...how well hidden are they? It'll take hours to find all of them.'

(Later)

"Come on girls! This isn't fun, it's a pain in the butt!" Yelled Josh since so far he hadn't found any of them.

"You're not good at this game Josh!" Giggled one of them.

"Augh, where are you?! I can hear you, but why can't I find you?"

"Secret~!" sang the girls making Josh facepalm.

"Of course." He grumbled before hearing a gasp.

"Wow! I found something!"

"What is it?"

"It's some kind of nook with ladies in it."

"Oh shit! Girls, get away from there right now!" He called frantically.

"But why? Mommy said it's important to read so we get smart."

"Those aren't for reading!" He cried frantically. "If you all come out now and leave those ladies alone I'll...I'll….give you sugar water!"

"Sugar water!"

"Sugar water!"

"Sugar water!" He heard them cry as the house shook a bit before the wall next to him exploded and they began to crawl out of the hole.

"Were you all inside my walls?!" He cried out in shock as they swarmed him eagerly.

"Yes! We found a small hole so we made it bigger and we squeezed in, it was dusty in there!" Called one of them who was covered in dust and pieces of pink insulation.

"Can we get sugar water now?"

"Ugh, fine." He groaned as he began to make his way to the kitchen. "Am I going to have to clean you all off after this?"

"Maybe, also where are we sleeping?" Asked one curiously.

"Well, I figured just about anywhere."

"I wanna sleep in your bed, the floors cold and yours is nice and soft!" Called one as he entered the kitchen and made his way to a large safe that looked like it came out of a bank with the words 'pantry' on it.

He groaned and pulled out a key. "Fine, but that means no midnight snacking and no waking me up unless it's an emergency, got it?"

"Ok! Can I have the water now?" Asked one excitably.

"Give me a second, I still have to get it and make it, so girls, stay here." He said as he unlocked the safe. He moved inside and headed over to a shelf that had numerous bottles of water and started grabbing some before filling them up with sugar from the bag. "Keep in mind, this is just the one time, got it?"

"Got it, now sugar water!" Said one with a grin as she held out her hands greedily.

"Sugar water! Sugar water!" They chanted as he came out with the bottles.

"Alright alright! But one at a time."

"Ok!" They called as they got in a line.

"Now no trying to steal each others water, you only get one bottle each." He made clear before handing out a bottle to each girl who eagerly started guzzling from the bottles when they got them. 'I wonder if I could lock myself in the pantry until they go home?'

"Mmmmm, so good!" Moaned one as she finished her bottle and began to twitch with a large grin on her face.

"Sugar water is the best!"

"Mommy doesn't let us have any saually, I think she's hoarding it for herself and daddy!"

'Or maybe it's because you'll go into a sugar rush.' He thought as most of the girls finished their water and dropped the bottles to the floor as they began to vibrate and jump around. "Now girls, try to stay calm."

"CanIhavemoresugarIwantmoresugar!" Rambled one girl with a crazy grin on her face.

"Absolutely not."

"Meanie!" She said as some of the girls began to run away out of the room as some of them began to try and get into the pantry.

"Oh no you don't!" He tried pushing them back as he rushed to get the doors shut and locked them. "You're not getting anymore!"

"Fine, play with us!" They called as they began to climb onto him as some of them began to nibble on him.

"H-Hey! Don't go doing something like that!" He said as he tried to pull them off. "I am not a chew toy, bad crazy plant girls, bad!"

"We want SUGAR!"

"No! Now go to your room...er, my room I guess." He groaned.

"SUGAR!" They roared with a few trying to bang on the pantry doors.

'I am so glad I invested in that safe.' He thought before groaning. "Girls, you've had enough, isn't there anything else you want to do?"

"I found the girl pictures!" Cried one as she ran into the room holding a large stack of magazines.

"No! Don't look at those!" He cried as they swarmed the magazines. 'Rochelle is going to kill me!'

"Ooh! Let me see let me see!"

(Later)

"Ugh...kill me…" Groaned Josh who lied on the floor covered in passed out venus fly trap girls, empty bottles and numerous playboy magazines that some of the girls held onto. 'This is beyond a doubt a scary picture to see by an outsider.' He thought as he looked at the girls. 'How can something so cute and small be so full of energy and insane?' He thought as he heard a knock on his door.

"Josh? Me and Rochelle are done!"

"Augh….I'm in the kitchen….come get your spawn." He groaned as he heard the door open. 'I just don't have the energy to care what happens next at this point, let them come and take them away.'

Josh poked his head in and saw the scene with surprise. "Wow, what happened?"

"We hired a mariachi band to play us a song." He groaned.

"A mariachi band? What's with all the bottles...and is that porn?!" He cried out with wide eyes. "Did the girls see that?!"

"They broke into my stash after I gave them some sugar water." He got out while rubbing his head. "They were so hyped on sugar I doubt they'll remember what they saw."

"Rochelle isn't going to like this." He said as he scratched his head.

"Well I didn't like having over a hundred tiny plant toddlers unleashed in my house, shit happens Charlie." He deadpanned while rubbing his neck. "Just why did you listen to her when she said she wanted more?"

"Well, the girls are so cute...and apparently in a week they will be fully grown and she didn't want to be without her little girls so she decided to make more...and then she pulled me into a kiss and I gave in."

"I swear you're starting to let your other head do all the talking. You know if you use it too much you'll lose it right?"

"What?!"

"Oh yeah, I'd say at the pace you're using it you'll lose it in about...one week unless you quit sex for about a year." He said as he tried not to chuckle. 'Take that Rochelle, this will teach you not to dump the girls on me and keep you from mass producing them for awhile.'

"Oh god! I don't wanna lose it! If I lose it then Rochelle would be devastated!"

"I know, so for your sake you have to stop for awhile, no matter what she says don't have sex, run if you have to, ok?" He said with a grin as he began to sit up.

"You're right, for our family's sake, I'll have to just be firm and stop, but she'll be relentless after a hero."

"Of course, if need be you can lock yourself in your pantry, the government gave you one of these things to, right?" He asked as he patted on the safe.

"Yeah, in case of emergencies."

"Good, if she gets really pushy hide yourself there, it has food and water in it so you'll be fine." he said as he tried not to laugh.

"Right, right… should I bring a bucket for the bathroom?"

"If it really comes to that." He said with a nod. "You can bring the girls home now, I'm going to bed."

"Well the thing is...that's gonna be hard."

"Why?"

"We may have made a bigger mess than last time, so we need time to clean it up. Plus with how much they're sleeping, I think they might get cranky if I try to move them."

"Oh come on." He groaned. "Fine, go clean up, I'm going to sleep."

"Thanks, we'll pick them up tomorrow, sleep tight."

"Remember what I said."

"I will, I promise!" He said as he walked towards the door.

'I just hope they don't snore or I'll never get sleep.'

(Timeskip)

"Come on Charlie, I just wanna cuddle!"

"With clothes on?"

"...maybe?"

"I need a yes or no Rochelle."

"...no, but it just feels better without clothes!"

"I'll consider it." He replied before they heard knocking at the door. "Can you get that, I'm almost done with lunch."

"Ok." She moved over to the door and opened it to reveal the older agent along with a few others. "Yes, what is it?"

"Rochelle, I came by to talk to you two regarding your daughters."

"Yes, what about my little babies?" She asked as she tilted her head as the attendants around her tightened their grip on their spears.

"As you know they have reached the point like you did, the point where they have become fully grown and have begun to truly become women in a sense."

"I know, isn't it just wonderful? They grow up so fast." She gushed happily.

"As such, they will be looking for their own male. It might be time for them to be let out to try and get married themselves to keep the species flourishing."

"You want my babies to go out into the big scary world all by themselves?!" She asked as her jaw dropped.

"I understand it's scary, but if they don't find males to repopulate than over time they'll pass on. We can't let you be the sole provider since even you have your limits." He said before coughing.  
"Our experts have come up with a good reason that will make you agree to this with one simple word."

"Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"Grandbabies."

She blinked and let that sink in while envisioning numerous grandchildren popping up across the world. "...I demand that I get to see all of them at least once a month!" She shouted with stars in her eyes.

"Well it depends on how long it takes for them to find husbands, how long until the grandchildren are born, and just how far apart you are from the areas."

"Once a month!"

"Um...we might be able to set up a video chat if you wish."

"Once. A. Month."

He sighed before shaking his head. "Fine, we'll try our best." He said as she perked up.

"Thank you!"

"Can you have them come here so I can tell them in person?"

"Sure, I think they're visiting Josh at the moment."

"AHHH!" Screamed said man running up into the house and slammed the basement door shut while panting. "Oh god...they're relentless!"

"Oh Josh, come out and plaaay~." came a female voice from the basement making him pale.

"I swear! When I see Rochelle I'm gonna-"

"Ahem."

"Huh? Oh...hi Rochelle." He said as he turned to said woman. "Your daughters have gone crazy."

"They're not crazy, they're merely going with their basic instincts, kinda like how Rochelle here would have had we not kept an eye on her." Spoke the agent.

"Well make them choose someone else!" He cried as they began to pound on the basement door. "On another note, you never told me you renovated my basement to the size of a fucking stadium!"

"We sent you a letter in the mail."

"Who sends paper mail anymore!?" He cried out before some vines started to wedge through the bottom of the door. "Screw this, I'm out of here!"

"Actually, you may have helped our situation." Spoke the agent.

"What are you talking about, what situation?"

"The girls have reached their moment where they will need to find husbands to keep the species alive, and since they've had time to interact with someone other than their parents, that being you, they feel relaxed and easy going with a male other than their father."

"English for god sake!" He cried out while trying to keep the vines from wrapping around his ankles.

"Fine, the girls are looking for a mate, Rochelle wants them close to home, your the only guy who isn't their father for about….two miles, do the math."

"Oh hell no! You been drinking on the job?"

"No, it's against my beliefs."

"And sicking about a hundred of those girls on me don't?!"

"Think of it this way, you would be able to live a life many men would kill for."

"News flash you old coot, but I've been around to see them when just came out of those pod things! I'm practically like an uncle!"

"But you're not, have they ever called you an uncle?"

"It's the principle of the matter, I'm not doing it!" He cried as the door began to creak and splinter. "Now can you make one of your goons come over here and hold the door shut as I run for my life?!"

The agent snapped his fingers as two more ran over and braced the door before Josh took off running. "Be warned this will only encourage them."

"I don't care, I just need enough time to lock myself in my house!" He cried before the door was blown open, sending the men back as it crashed into the wall. "Shit!"

"Oh Josh, where are you~?" Called one girl as numerous others came crawling out of the basement with their own venus flytrap attendants already out with thorn spears at the ready.

"Good news girls, this man is going to help you get married to Josh and give me loads of grandbabies!" Rochelle called happily.

"Oh no you don't!" Josh ran out of the house as fan as his legs could take him. "You'll never take me alive!"

"Oh trust us, we will~." One called as they began to rush after him.

"Now if only Charlie would hurry up and give me more babies, but he's been distant for some reason."

"I'm sorry, but if I have sex my dick will fall off, we have to wait a year!" He called as her eyes widened.

"What?! Where on Earth did you hear that?"

"Josh told me, he said at the rate we were having sex my dick was receiving immense trauma, too much and it falls off, right?"

"Charlie, that's impossible." Spoke the agent. "Unless your dick was pulled with too much force for the human body, it will not come off. No one has had to deal with that as far as we know of."

"Good, then let's go, it's been two weeks and I need my loving!" She cried as she grabbed her husband and shut her mouth over the both of them.

"HELP!" Screamed Josh running down the street with all the other girls chasing him with grins on their faces.

"There's no one here to help you, no one will hear you moan in pleasure!"

"Come back and hug us!"

"Leave me alone, just go after one of those scientists in that weird research station!"

"We don't want them, we want you!"

"Ahhh!" He screamed in frustration. "Charlie! Rochelle! I'm gonna kick both your asses all over this place if I make it out of this alive!"


	41. Chapter 41

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 41

The final chapter for the superheros arc.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The train to The Dragon Shaped Continent was making great time as all the heroes conversed.

"So...what's the origin of The Dragon Shaped Continent?" Asked Sergeant Literature.

"You remember when the SJW problem was at its highest point?"

"Yes, in the history books, a meteor hit Earth, the impact was so devastating it caused a 2nd reset...was that meteor...your continent?"

He nodded. "That's what the history books say, but what they didn't tell you, was that Mother Nature of Earth then bonded the meteor to the planet, and attracted many creatures there in order to bring life to new heroes."

"Mother Nature of Earth?" Asked The Poke.

"Yes, there's a Mother Nature for every planet, think of it like the Green Lantern Corps."

"Your land sounds super complex." Said Heartbreaker.

"The complexity doesn't stop there."

"Well what else is there then?"

"It's how civilizations were formed. The 1st humans on our continent was a cruise ship that hit the continent. Without anything to do, the humans then befriended the monsters and eventually aliens and then brought life to civilizations and robot citizens as well. The town we're headed to is Dragon City, located where the heart should be if the continent was an actual dragon."

"Impressive origin." Said Ice Cream Blob.

"Gets better. Time for the 1st heroes of the continent. An evil god named Cebcantarus tried to destroy this land, but then a wind knight named Sir Jet and his wife, Mira the Witch vanquished the evil god and inspired more to rise up as heroes. Also as a plus, Sir Jet stole Cebcantarus' power of reality bending and spread it all over. So all mortal become immortal and warriors good or bad can unleash physics bending ultimate attacks."

"Wow." Said Wereneko.

"Makes me wanna live there." Said Coin Dude.

"What a great story." Said Bombardment Sign.

"Heh, pretty lame. Sounds like something out of a comic book." Said Lone Wing.

"You have no position to call my homeland lame. My grandma could kick your ass, and she's VERY cowardly." Said Electroman 2.

"What the fuck did you..." Lone Wing was about to smack Electroman 2, but was then stopped by Heart Breaker and Miss Mink.

"Come-on man, show some class." Said Miss Mink.

"Yeah, don't go feeling threatened when we have a job to do." spoke Heart Breaker.

Lone Wing sighed. "Fine, but I will kick your ass!"

"Keep telling yourself that."

Back to coverstations.

"So...throughout this adventure, were there any girls you saw as girlfriend material?" Asked The Poke.

"Yeah, was my daughter a worthy lover?" Asked Ice Cream Blob.

"What about my neighbor?" Asked Coin Dude.

"Or...you've got a sister complex and don't mind Dorothy cuddling your arm right now." Said The Poke.

"I will not say." Electroman 2 was blushing.

"Thinking about it now, I'm mad at myself now for not introducing you to my 14 year old cousin Lindsey." Said Miss Mink.

"If we had time, you'd be getting to know my number one fan, Krimson." Said Bombardment Sign. "She's the captain of her middle school's cheerleader squad you know."

"I wouldn't mind seeing you and WereKong together." Said Wereneko.

"Kong? You'd set the boy up with an ugly ape?" Asked Lone Wing.

"Oh yeah? I doubt you'd set him up with any middle schoolers you know, if anything, you're waiting for those middle schoolers to be adults." Said Sergeant Literature.

"Wanna bet?" Said Lone Wing.

"You're on."

"Okay, so in my city, there is the Giraffe Girl Mafia. This group of Middle School girls are my allies, supplying me with info on criminals and many other things when I'm in a pinch. Also, this group is 60 members strong." He then turned to Electroman 2. "You are...coincidentally what their leader Orchid Spear is looking for in a boyfriend."

"Please don't try to urge me into a date."

"Okay, but just so you know, I happen to know a very busty Middle Schooler named Heather." Said Heartbreaker.

"Some of the girls at my parents' orphanage I noticed looked at you with heart eyes." Said Sergeant Literature.

"I know some girl scouts who'd like a swing at you." Said the Poke.

"Okay guys, j-just...shut up...now...spending this time talking to me was a mistake."

That's when the roof of the train started rumbling.

"What was that?" asked Coin Dude.

"Sounds like trouble." Said Lone Wing, opening a window! He moved to climb out and looked on the roof before going wide eyed. "Shit!"

"Hey Lone Wing, remember when you sent me to Hell?" Said a succubus, rhino hybrid.

"What's up? More villains back from the dead?" Asked Dorothy Dark.

"Yeah! Lots!"

"Where's The Poke!? I wanna get her back for what happened in Guatemala!" Shouted a robot covered in slime.

That's when a half eagle, half pig, half fat nerd casted an ice spell!

"Okay everyone, take cover, because I'm gonna blow the roof off of this train cart!" Said Electroman 2.

"Right!"

The villains standing on the train cart were sent falling into the ocean as the ceiling blew up!

"Hey Electroman 2! I'm gonna make your grandpa pay for making me look like a fool!" Said a Grey colored man with rocks for teeth.

"BOMBARDMENT SIGN! PUUUUUPIIIIIEEESSS!" Shouted a man with a giant gun sword.

"That was close." remarked Coin Dude.

"Yeah, but are you guys ready for some more?" Said Wereneko.

Villains on either side neighboring carts started jumping in.

"Quick! Knock them off before they derail us!"

The villains all started getting knocked away!

"Come-on you living baseballs, I can smack you guys off this train all day!" Said Heartbreaker.

"I take offense to that!" Said a giant talking baseball who was coming for Heartbreaker, but was thrown off by Dorothy.

That's when Electroman 2 started glowing. "Uh, I feel the overflow. Dorothy!"

"Right!"

"What are those 2 doing?" Said Sergeant Literature before poking a bad guy's eye out, and then kicking off the train before pulling out another pen.

"Combined Super Overdrive! Dark/Light Scatter!" Electroman 2 fed Dorothy electrically charged sewing needles which turned into electric spikes all over her body. "Get down!" Shouted Electroman 2 before Dorothy prepared to unleashed a burst of electric needles all over!

All the heroes did, but the villains...

The villains were impaled by needles.

"Now brother!"

"I hate this part." Said Electroman 2 before pressing his lips against Dorothy's sending his electricity into her body and out through the spikes!

She smiled and included tongue with the villains getting shocked thoroughly.

The villains then fell down as the attack ended and Electroman 2 pulling away. "Yuck! Ew! Come-on Dorothy, I said no tongue!"

"Tee-hee-hee, sorry brother but I just can't resist when I find a convenient reason for us to kiss."

"How often do you kiss your sister?" Asked Lone Wing.

"I don't need any lip from you, chicken wing!"

"That's...Lone...Wing!"

"But come-on kids, tell us how often you commit incest." Said Wereneko.

That's when the train entered the Dragon City Station.

"Hey look we're here!" Said Electroman 2, who then ran away.

"I'll tell you guys how often I get a chance to steal a kiss from him after I show you around." Said Dorothy. Dorothy then led them to a castle. "This here, is where our robotic king and queen live."

"Robot overlords?" Coin Dude questioned.

"Don't worry, the robots here have as much emotion as regular humans, so they understand when they're going too far."

"That's what the other movies who have this concept think."

"I said, relax. Besides, my best friend is their princess."

"Robot princesses exist?"

"Yep Wereneko, they do. Now come with me, I gotta show you the next awesome landmark."

Later they were at a giant school.

"This is the school, every student in Dragon City attends. Randal Bandy Ultimate Hybrid School. Founded by Randal Bandy in the year XXXX. The school has everyone from Preschool to College. And the best part, my grandpa is the principal."

"Doesn't it get awkward? I mean if this has all the kids, how do the young ones deal with the hormone driven ones?" asked Lone Wing. And then Lone Wing took a hard slap, but not by any of the other main characters.

"What in the world? Dorothy, don't tell me you and E2 have been hanging out with pervy adults like this. " Said a raspy girl voice.

"Stiff Nail!" Dorothy then hugged the tomboy. She had tan skin, brown spikey hair, yellow eyes, a white tank top, black shorts and black shoes.

"Ow! What the hell? That slap felt as hard as metal."

"Because I have the power to completely harden my body, and make giant rusty nails grow out of my back."

"The perfect partner for me!" Said a bald, light skinned guy with black dot eyes, a red sweater, khaki pants, black sneakers, and hammers for hands.

"Hey there Hammer Time." Dorothy greeted.

"Dorothy, the gang heard you and Electroman 2 were coming home, so we decided to give your friends around the world a warm welcome."

"Aw, thanks you two." That's when Electroman 2 fell to their feet, tied up and kiss marks all around. "Oh, there you are brother."

"Dorothy!" The rest of the gang came running.

"Okay guys, roll call!" Said a cat girl.

"Black Burn, 'sup!" Said a middle schooler with black hair, black sleeveless shirt, sunglasses, black jeans, black shoes, and spiky demon arms.

"I'm his girlfriend/tutor/partner. White sun, pleased to make your acquaintance." Said a messy blonde haired girl, she had a white shirt with a picture of a lone candle, she had glasses and white shoes.

"Yo, I'm Metal Blade! Electroman 2's best brrrrro and the sword master of this team!" Said a robot with a box head, red eyes and red torso.

"I'm his girlfriend and partner. Salutations, I am Princess Spectra, next inheritor of the throne." Said a robot with a sphere head, eyelashes, pink eyes, hearts on her antennae, a pink glittery torso, and spikes on her feet.

"Yahoo, I'm Katherine. Not very creative, but sometimes simplicity is best." Said the catgirl. "I am another one of Electroman 2's sisters, who loves him very much." She had a blonde afro, yellow cat ears poking out of the afro, a collar, pink shirt with paw prints on it, white belt, black pants and of course cat paws for her hands and feet.

"I'm Becky, another one of Electroman 2's sisters. I have no powers, but I love brother so much." Said an anthro rabbit. She had white fur with brown spots, blue overalls, green shirt, and red boots.

"I'm Cinge, Electroman 2's loving big sister." Said a college student with D-cup breasts. She had long red hair, a shirt with pictures of fire all over, red pants and black sandals.

"Wow...suddenly I feel like having my own sisters." Said Lone Wing, before getting slapped by Still Nail again. "Ow! What'd I say?"

"Quit being such a perv, you already have me and Heartbreaker, just perv on us." Said Miss Mink.

"Good point."

"And now...for the last part of the tour." Said Dorothy Dark, before untying Electroman 2.

"Which would be?"

"Ever heard of the Protectors Organization?"

"Yeah, I think my hometown is constructing a building, but I never asked what they do." Said Coin Dude.

"I've seen a building with that name before, but never cared." Said Lone Wing.

"I saw one in my hometown too, but never asked about it." Said Miss Mink.

"Wow, you guys are pretty stupid not to be curious about the Protectors Organization." She said as they approached a huge monolith of a building. "They take in people who want to be paid for being superheroes."

"It's like the Hero Association from One Punch Man." Added Electroman 2.

All the heroes stopped walking.

"Huh? What's wrong guys?" Asked Metal Blade.

"Are you saying..." Started Ice Cream Blob.

"We could've made heroing a real full time job." Said Bombardment Sign.

"And alls we had to do was come to these people!?" Finished Sergeant Literature.

"Yes, 5 times more than the minimum wage in your areas." Said Princess Spectra.

And just like that, all of the heroes collectively facepalmed or stamped their feet.

"This is the main building, if you wanna register, you can do it now, or after we defeat my nemesis."

"We'll get to this, but 1st...where is your nemesis? It's been a few hours and no attack has happened yet." Said The Poke.

"That, even we don't know." said a new voice."

"Grandpa?". Said all 5 siblings.

"They all turned and saw a pale skinned young looking man with an orange sleeveless shirt, with a yellow zigzag going down it, yellow and white spiked hair, blue jeans, red eyes, and brown shoes. Whom of which, was waving to the readers.

"Hey there! Did you think they didn't have some older guardian keeping an eye on them?"

"Okay, okay...so your name 1st." Said Heartbreaker.

"Electroman, how you doing?"

"How are you their grandfather?" Asked The Poke.

"I'm part vampire, that's how, with the part that's human I'm able to walk around in the daylight."

"Okay that explains that, but if you're their guardian, does that mean their parents are..."

"Dead? Hell no, my daughter and son-in-law wanted to move to a different town, the kids didn't want to, so I compromised."

"Oh, that makes sense."

"There will be a lot of things that'll make sense soon enough." Said a silhouetted version of Electroman.

"Uncle Dark Electroman."

"Dark Electroman?"

"Don't forget about me." Said a robotic version of Electroman.

"Uncle Mecha Electroman."

"Mecha Electroman?"

"Yep, we're the 3 strongest heroes in this continent, maybe this world even." Said Electroman.

"Hmph, I doubt it." Said Lone Wing.

"Oh really? Hey number 2, let's spar in the nearby desert. That oughta show this piece of Incubus garbage how strong we are."

"Bring it on."

Later...we see them all in the desert. Ice Cream Blob was melting, but doing fine.

Electroman 2's friends all cheered for him.

"Impressive number of friends you've made over the years kid."

"Yeah...just wish mom and dad were here."

'Heh heh...to the people reading, he has no idea that they're visiting next week for his birthday.'

That's when Electroman's wife appeared. An anthropomorphic, busty butterfly in a purple bikini. "Best of luck to both sides." She said, holding up a sign that said round 1.

"Damn, that's the kids granny?"

"Yes, after divorcing a woman who was quickly becoming a toxic relationship after mom was born, he remarried, and the woman he remarried was his childhood bully, who just so happens to be Earth's strongest wind elemental." Dorothy explained.

"For reals?" Said The Poke.

"Yep, but let's get ready to see the fight."

It started off with Electroman 2 moving at light speed and attempting a spin kick to the head! But Electroman ducked! Electroman tried to punch Electroman 2, but he caught his punch with a swiftly knitted quilt using super strong spider silk!

"Impressive kid!"

Electroman 2 zipped around Electroman trying to find an opening.

"Whoa...he's much faster than I realized." Said Lone Wing.

"What did you expect?"

"Well, he's a kid, I expected something weaker." Then he took a hammer to the back of the head by Hammer Time.

"You keep on dodging, no blocking at all kid." Said Electroman. "Almost as if you learned something new." That's when Electroman 2 found and opening and landed a punch in his face!

"No...I just wanted the 1st hit to be me before exchanging info!" Said Electroman 2 before Electroman grabbed him by the arm and threw him as a mountain!

"Exchange info?" Asked Coin Dude.

"They both have a special power, if they touch someone, they send a vague shock through the person's cells, knowing everything the person they touched, knows."

Electroman 2 then pulled out a giant crochet needle and pierced it into the mountain. He then stood on the needle, ran and jumped, before turning into a lightning bolt and rocketing at his grandpa. The old guy responded by doing the same thing! They returned to their regular forms before having their fists colliding! It caused a shockwave and earthquake, that made the 9 heroes fall over, while the others were standing firm.

"Woah!"

Black Burn noticed they all fell over. "What the hell guys? How long have you been superheroes? Have you guys never clashed with power this crazy before?"

"No."

"Sounds like E2 had to carry you guys to victory."

Then we see Electroman 2 pull out his scissors and split them into dual swords! He then started swinging at Electroman who snapped his fingers! Sparking all of his cells, making them vibrate so fast he became intangible!

"You'll have to do better than that."

Electroman then became tangible and jumped out of the way before Electroman 2 clapped his swords together, causing the areas he slashed to make extra slashes. That's when Electroman let his vampire wings out!

"What's he doing? The sun will burn up his wings!" Said Wereneko.

"Nope." Said Dark Electroman. "Dad's using the solar panel technique. If you have a part of your body that is completely jet black, you can absorb the sunlight for a bunch of crazy things. In his case, fire form!"

"Wow, convenient."

That's when Electroman unleashed a burst of hot air!

"Hey, old guy! I'm already in a desert! I don't need any you adding to that." Said Ice Cream Blob.

Electroman Fire Form had glowing white eyes with fire pouring out of them, wings made of fire, the his blue jeans turning red and then he started breathing fire!

Electroman 2 acted fast! Rotating his swords super fast, creating mini tornadoes that caught the fire! "Ha! Try again!"

That's when Electroman Fire Form appeared from behind, about to shoot more fire, but then Electroman 2 flung a sewing needle attached to a black thread! Electroman Fire Form dodged and then was punched! He then countered by warping behind Electroman 2 and striking him with a karate chop to the back.

"You sneaky brat, using a thread of fate to avoid getting hit!"

The heroes then looked at Dorothy.

"The black threads are made out of The Grim Reaper's cloak. So if he can get you with that kind of thread, alls he has to do is cut it, and the Grim Reaper will instantly take you to the afterlife."

"How did we pick up such an OP kid!?" Said Sergeant Literature.

"I dunno how you guys got so lucky, but it may be a good idea that you both ducked. They are now both glowing green, which means reality bending ultimate attacks."

"Should we duck and cover?"

"Yeah, you guys go follow Becky to a safe spot, behind that huge boulder." Said Katherine.

A white brick with the word 'reality' written on it, appeared before both. They chopped it in half before announcing their ultimate attack name.

"Plasma Beast!"

"Metal Scissor Bat!"

A large glowing monster appeared while a huge metal/scissor bat appeared in front of it.

Electroman jumped into the mouth of his summon and then it started charging! Electroman 2's summon responded by charging as well!

"Aww...grandpa and brother aren't doing their best summons." Said Becky.

"There are better summons?" Said Bombardment Sign.

"Yeah, some of the heroes born and raised on this continent can summon gods!"

"Motherfucker!" Said Lone Wing before both creatures collided and caused a giant explosion!

"AHHHHHH! IT'S SO AWESOME!" Shouted them all!

After the attack...after the smoke cleared...they were laying on the floor.

"...Yep, you're ready for your final boss battle..."

"Thanks grandpa." Said Electroman 2 as they got up.

"Are we good to stand up now?"

"Yeah." Said Princess Spectra.

"After a crazy fight, I've now worked up an appetite. If you guys feel like eating, I hope you all like Filipino dishes." Said Electroman.

"Sounds good to me." said Coin Dude.

And so they all had a fun party that night, eating tons of food.

Afterwards...

"Alright, for you 9, you can get the magic guest room."

"Oooh, fancy." Said Miss Mink as they walked in and saw a door that led to a big room.

"Now I recommend staying inside, the kids like to run around before going to bed."

"Huh?" They questioned.

"The girls chase the boy around, capture him, then probably sex, or he actually does escape. It's almost always escape." Explained Electroman.

"Wait, how often does that happen?" asked Wereneko.

"Every Night, but don't worry, it's like an anime, they are all step relations. The boy is the only blood relative to his parents. For Cinge, my daughter and son-in-law took her in after our rival vampire clan were viciously wiped out by the descendants of Van Helsing. Dorothy was the boy's shadow, but then he was struck by lightning and she was separated from him and given form. The cat and rabbit were his pets, but they were caught in the lightning strike as well. See? Not really anything to worry about."

"...to a normal person that's debatable, but none of us here are really normal."

"You see? Now don't worry about it. Get some shut eye and prepare for the coming fight." Eelectroman said before going to his room which was across the way. Moans were heard instantly, meaning he was doing his wife.

"Wow, they don't wait." chuckled Lone Wing.

"Aaaah!" Screamed Electroman 2, running by with his sisters just close behind.

"Stop running, I thought you wanted to be a ladies man!" Said Cinge.

"Yeah, but not to my family."

"Then why didn't you go for Smoothie Girl or Omelette?" Asked Dorothy.

"If I can't score the girls here, I don't deserve girls out there!"

"Then let us fix that!"

"Back off!"

"What a weird family." Said Ice Cream Blob before they closed the door and went to sleep.

Meanwhile...

"9 souls of this planet's most wicked people. I command you forces of Hell, return my father Xeenam!" Xutaga commanded as the souls entered the cauldron! Then a puff of steam shot out, in the shape of a countdown. "What in the world? 20 hours? Grah...if only a bunch of these wicked souls weren't silly bad guys..." He then rubbed his temples. 'Better go binge watch some tv before they come back.'

He sat down and watched the news.

"We're coming to you live from Dragon City. Electroman 2 and Dorothy Dark have returned home and with 9 new friends. Sounds like someone's starting their own superhero club. In other news..."

"Hmph, those brats think that rallying more heroes are gonna stop my father's resurrection? They have no idea what shall plague this world again!"

The next day...the heroes all met up at the castle, just as the sky turned red.

"Crap, that's not good."

"Relax Bombardment Sign." Said Metal Blade.

"Relax? You speak as if this isn't your 1st red sky." Said Wereneko.

"It isn't." Said Stiff Nail.

"This is like the 5th time ever. 1st time was the evil god Cebcantarus being defeated by the legendary Sir Jet. 2nd was this alien overlord who was defeated by Mother Nature, 3rd was this imaginative fellow who was defeated by a lady with boxing gloves, 4th was a 5 way war between the local bad guys, a kingdom of darkness, a monster who spread plague, the local dragons and they were all defeated by my me." Said Electroman.

"Do we have time to go into all those flashbacks?"

The author shook his head no.

"Crap. Welp, get ready because the royal army and the local cops bave begun mobilizing." Said Electroman as the said people were rushing past. That's when a box shaped robot came to them.

"Everyone! I've located Xutaga!"

"Where, Timey Timothy?"

"In a building in the outskirts of town."

"Wait...you mean the 1st ever villain HQ which was torched because they couldn't control the wild dragons?"

"That's the one." Said Timey Timothy as villains started appearing.

"Wait...you're saying our enemies have been conducting plans to take over our towns in a destroyed building?" Said Lone Wing.

"I bet they were lured there by Business Ghost." Electroman 2. "And I betcha being the scum he is, Xutaga usurped Business Ghost and is now taking over this operation."

"But why do you suppose that?" Asked Coin Dude.

"I have an idea, but I'll explain on the way."

"Do so."

As they ran, they cut through any villain in their way.

"He's gonna perform a ritual of the truly damned and bring back his father."

"Bring back his father?" Said The Poke.

"His father Xeenam brought a horrible plague that affected man and machine a few years ago. It was called the .EXEman Virus." Explained Electroman.

"Yeah, I'm sure you guys heard of the symptoms a few decades ago. When a living being is infected, they they go into violent coughs. The more you cough, the more your body turns into a black crystal." Cinge explained.

"Yeah...I totally remember that happening." Said Wereneko. "Me and all my friends were infected with something like that, but then it all suddenly stopped."

"That's because, like a vampire, in order to cure the disease, you gotta kill the originator." Said Electroman.

"Hold up, how did this Xeenam dude do it?" Asked Coin Dude.

"He used a Super Overdrive."

"Super Overdrives are really that powerful, huh?" Said Heartbreaker.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Said Metal Blade. "My dad made the world spin on its side with a Super Overdrive."

"If only you guys were connected to the energy pool, I'm sure you all would pull off awesome moves." Said Electroman 2.

They soon ran into a mix of bad guys, and wild dragons.

"You guys have to keep moving!" Said Electroman. "I'll take care of these guys!"

"Are you sure?"

"I'll be right behind yah guys." That's when Electroman turned into his super mode! 4 angel wings spinning like propellers, razor sharp claws and a zigzag X on his face. "I'm gonna take all you bitches on!" He said with his wings spinning so fast they created tornadoes!

"Your grandpa is awesome, how powerful is he in his super mode?" Asked Lone Wing as they made it to the abandoned building.

"Powerful enough to destroy half this planet, and I bet he can get a stronger form later." Said Electroman 2.

That's when a few familiar faces appeared.

"What are all of our enemies doing here?" Said Heartbreaker. "I thought we killed them."

"You did, but see their eyes? No souls, Xutaga is using the souls of the world's most wicked to revive his dad, while he uses their bodies as lifeless puppets." Said White Sun.

"Now that's messed up." Heartbreaker replied.

"We have no time for any distractions!"

"We can take them." Said Sergeant Literature.

"No, I want all of you guys with me once we battle Xutaga." Said Electroman 2. "How are we getting out of this?"

That's when a temporal portal opened up!

"What the?"

"Is this a deus ex machina?" Said The Poke.

"Nah, more like showing off the main character of the next season." Said a young teen boy voice.

The teen that appeared from the portal wore a wizard hat that was half black, half white. A cloak that was half black, half white, pants and shoes half black, half white, head, hands and shirt that were half black, half white.

"Uh...who's the monochromatic magical boy?" Asked Dorothy Dark.

"Hey there Mom, I'm your and Electroman 2's future 2nd son, Geo."

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" Screamed Dorothy happily.

"Second...son? What the fuck, life?" he muttered with wide eyes and horror.

"Don't be so glum chum, you're happily married with 4 kids. 2 are in jail, but hey...4 kids." Said Geo.

And like that Electroman 2 fainted.

"Oh-no, honey!" Said Dorothy.

"Don't worry, he'll get up just in time to witness my Super Overdrive. Now stand back everyone!" That's when he started firing balls of dark energy from his black half and balls of light energy from his white half. Some of the enemies tried launching projectiles, but then his black half became grey and his white half became brown. After the attack, without a scratch he then retaliated with a stone hammer from his brown half and a sword from his grey half! His grey half turned light green and his grey half turned regular green. He caught all of the villains with vines from his green half and shot them with arrows made of air from his light green half. He then turned regular blue and light blue, hitting them with water from his blue half and ice from the light blue half and then he turned red and yellow blasting them with fire and lightning.

"Woah, even this dude's kid is OP." Said Coin Dude.

The empty puppets were all dazed as Geo started glowing green, and right on time, Electroman 2 woke up.

"Alright, watch this dad! Super Overdrive! Elemental Chaos!"

"I should have brought a camera!" spoke Dorothy while hugging Electroman 2.

"I'm ready to end my life right now." Said Electroman 2 as Geo unleashed a rainbow colored laser hitting the empty puppets with all the elements together!

The empty puppets were vaporized.

"Sorry dad, but whatever you do, your future is not gonna change." Said Geo as he walked back into the temporal portal.

"Come-on dude, stop being so sad, let's go save the world." Said Metal Blade as everyone went into the building and ran up the steps.

"Easy for you to say, you're not married to your sister in the future."

"Some guys would kill to be in that spot." Said Lone Wing as they were halfway through the building.

"How big is this place?" Said Bombardment Sign.

"As big as the authors want it." Muttered Electroman 2.

"What do you mean?"

"The less you know the better."

They then made it to the roof!

"Xutaga! You son of a bitch! How a wild animal like Xeenam managed to mate with any creature and birth an intelligent child is beyond me!"

"Ah...Electroman 2, starting off with the insults as always..." the cauldron then shot out a wooden post with a noose tied to it. "You're too late though! The ritual is complete, in a few moments, my father shall plague this world again!"

"Well in that case, we'll kill him, after we kill you!" Proclaimed Wereneko.

"Kill me? Kill me? You 9 aren't even on the level of the weakest hero in this island!"

"You underestimate us!" Said Ice Cream Blob.

"Yeah, our teamwork is gonna be how you die!" Said Miss Mink.

"I'd like to see you try." He walked away from the cauldron and dark energy started generating from his hands as all the heroes came at him! Katherine, Miss Mink and Wereneko start off by pouncing, but Xutaga put up a black barrier that blocked the attack and shocked them! "Come now, you should have seen that coming."

That's when Bombardment Sign threw a grenade, Sergeant Literature wrote for it to be bigger, and then Black Blaze, White Sun, and Cinge shot a combined fireball, making it explode! The black barrier burst to pieces and now was Metal Blade's chance to swing his swords! Xutaga caught them and shot Metal Blade with laser eyes!

"I will not fall for the fire sword trick you pulled on me last time!" He said before punching Metal Blade!

"Lay off my man!" Said Spectra before firing sparkling lasers from her hands

"Oh please." He was about to block but then he was held down by Ice Cream Blob and then struck by The Poke! "Hrgh!" Grunted Xutaga, who warped out of Ice Cream Blob's hold.

"Pursuit Warp!" Shouted Electroman 2, warping behind Xutaga and stabbing a giant crochet needle through his body.

"That won't wo-" Electroman 2 pumped electricity into the metal rod sticking out of Xutaga's body!

"Eat this!"

Xutaga was shocked to say the least, but after the initial surprise, he started shrugging off the pain threw a punch at Electroman 2, which he blocked! Electroman 2 threw a punch which Xutaga blocked. That's when both started rapid punching each other and warping all around!

"Whoa! They're fighting so fast I can't keep up!" Said Lone Wing.

"We can, and we're just Middle Schoolers." Said Metal Blade.

"Yeah, but you're apparently used to shit like this." Said Coin Dude.

That's when fists collided with each other! The resulting shockwave shook the entire building!

"You're all going to die! Surrender!"

"I'll surrender when I get married to Dorothy!" He then landed a punch that sent Xutaga flying at the others.

'Aww, why'd he have to say that about our future?' Thought Dorothy.

"Guys, now's your chance!"

"Right!" Said his friends.

They all then jumped high! Slashed by Metal Blade, blasted by Spectra, burned by Black Blaze, scorched by White Sun, cut up by Katherine, slugged by Stiff Nail, slammed by Hammer Time, sling shotted by Dorothy, blazed by Cinge.

"Let's follow their lead guys!" Said Lone Wing as they jumped high as well!

Ice Cream Blob chucked part of himself. That part turned into a fist that hit Xutaga's face! Then he got smacked with Sergeant Literature's book. Roundhouse kicked by Bombardment Sign. Poked by The Poke. Slashed by Wereneko. Shot by Coin Dude's gun. Bit by Miss Mink. Punched hard by Heartbreaker. And then stomped by Lone Wing! That's when Electroman 2 glowed green.

"It's over!" Shouted Electroman 2 as the heroes all gathered. "Combined Super Overdrive: Chaotic Justice!"

The heroes all came together and held their hands into the air! Pillars of light all focused on where Xutaga landed, coming down.

"...crap..."

The roof exploded! The heroes all exhausted from running, and then fighting saw that the noose had fished out something sinister from Hell! Electroman reunited with the heroes as he saw to his shock and horror.

"Guys! Glad you managed to take out Xutaga, but now...we have a bigger problem..."

"What's the big deal? This guy is already being hanged." Joked Lone Wing.

Electroman and Electroman 2 were rushing at the immobile body, but that's when it moved it's arm to cut off the noose, and then unleashed a pulse of energy that blew up the building and making everyone fall, but the rebuilt Doubloon Mobile arrived just in time to catch them all!

"Holy shit you're right!"

"This guy's too strong, time we left this to the Electromen." Said Coin Dude.

"You read our mind!"

Both jumped out of the Doubloon Mobile and were now facing Xeenam. The monster had skin as white as paper, eyes red as fire, greasy black hair, razor sharp claws and talons, L-shaped wings and finally...he wore no pants.

"Good grief he's naked!"

"Not exactly, he's got a shirt." Replied Black Blaze.

"And nothing else." Said Lone Wing. 'I win in that department.' He thought.

"Ready for this?"

"Eversince I got these powers, I was ready." That's when he held his hand up. "Come! Golden Dragon Jacket!"

A golden hood jacket flew to Electroman 2's hand and then he quickly put it on! That's when a golden light glowed and he transformed into a golden dragon!

"Wow, where can I get one of those?"

"You can't." Said Cinge. "He hand stitched it after turning a dragon he killed with his bare hands into thread."

Xeenam then screeched and flew at the Electromen.

"What in the? Hey, don't the hero and arch nemesis usually have some dialogue before tussling?" Asked Coin Dude.

"Not Xeenam...he was born with the mind of a feral, rabid animal." Replied Katherine. "Wereneko, Miss Mink, if you have any animal instincts, I'm sure you're shaking just like me."

"We noticed." spoke Miss Mink trying to bite her tail to keep herself under control.

Wereneko hugged Sergeant Literature for comfort.

Both Electromen blocked his punch and shocked him. Before Xeenam could shrug off the pain, Electroman 2 stabbed his claws into Xeenam while Electroman roundhouse kicked Xeenam away! Xeenam then flew up! "After him! Don't let him do his Rapid Fire Giant Spheres!" Said Electroman man as they flew up as well.

Xeenam growled before his eyes glowed as numerous large spheres appeared and rained down at them.

"He can rapid fire Spirit Bombs!?" Shouted a terrified Lone Wing.

Electroman and Electroman 2 started kicking them away! From space, you can see them flying away from the planet!

"Everyone take cover!"

The Doubloon Mobile dodged the one sphere that got past the Electromen.

"Rrgh, where's Uncle Dark and Uncle Mecha?"

"They're still taking care of the villains in the city. Don't worry, 2 of us is still more than a match for this guy!" Electroman managed to get behind and then swing both fists onto Xeenam's ears! The monster wailed in pain from the painful ringing! It then turned around tried to slash but then was grabbed by the talons and spun around before being thrown!

"Double Thunder!" Said Electroman! Twing bolts of lightning swirling around each other and hitting Xeenam.

"Double Zigzag!" Said Electroman 2, twin zigzags of pure energy spearing Xeenam's shoulers, both pushing him and pinning him to the ground. "Dragon Drop Strike!" He curled into a ball and then was sealed in stone! Falling towards Xeenam in this meteor-like form! The meteor exploded and Xeenam was now half buried in the dirt! But wouldn't be enough, as Electroman 2 prepared to back away and prepare another attack, that's when Xeenam vomited a black glob all over his feet, that quickly hardened, holding him down!

"Oh-no...grandpa, I got stuck in his bio cement!"

"Hang on!"

Xeenam dug himself out and then proceeded to use Electroman 2 as a punching bag!

"Ow! Ow! Ow! OW!"

He was about to blast Electroman 2, but Electroman came and used the antennae on the back of his hands to absorb the energy! Then he returned the energy 2 fold! Xeenam was dazed but he would swiftly shrug it off as Electroman freed his grandson!

"Hisssss!" Xeenam warped, but both used Pursuit Warp to be behind, but Xeenam predicted, expanded the size of his claws and swung behind! Electroman grabbed Electroman 2, snapped his fingers and both became intangible! After the intangibility ended, both then proceeded to pummel Xeenam!

"Now you're the punching bag you stupid animal!" They then punched Xeenam through a tree!

Xeenam landed next to the corpse of Xutaga his son. He cracked his head at the corpse before eating it.

"Ok now that's really nasty."

After devouring the dead warlock, bones and all, it somehow made Xeename even stronger! Unleashing a pulse of energy that blew away both Electromen, forcing Electroman out of his super mode!

"Oh shit." But that's when Electroman 2 started glowing purple. "What luck! Dorothy, now's the time!"

"Yes!" That's when she hopped out of the Doubloon Mobile.

"What does he mean by 'now's the time?'" Asked Sergeant Literature.

"See the purple aura, when someone touches a person glowing purple, both start flashing a red and blue aura, and when that happens..." White Sun trailed off.

"Partner Electroman 2! Partner Dorothy Dark! Union!" Then both turned into balls of light and swirled in the air.

"You guys know what DNA Digivolving is right? It's that style of fusion."

"I don't think they're listening."

"I was." said Wereneko.

After the fusion ended. The golden dragon now had black streaks all over his body, a long flowing black mustache and long black hair.

Meanwhile in a white void...

"Yay! I was worried we'd never get to show off our fusion technique."

"Focus sis, we gotta send Xeenam back to Hell where he belongs!"

"Right, let's kick him all across the continent."

Now moving two times faster than light, they punted Xeenam to the head, where he got a split second view of the savage kingdom, before being smacked away to the nearby Phoenix Archipelago, then spin kicked to the tail where the former kingdom of darkness resided, the mustache whipping him down to the talons where the sparkling kingdom and clown kingdom resided. Then to the horns where the funny hair kingdom resided, then back to the heart!

"Man, the heroes from this continent are true to the word gods." Said Bombardment Sign as Electroman 2 and Dorothy glowed green.

Xeenam saw this and rushed at them, hitting them with exploding headbutts, barbed wire dipped in poison and bullets coming from his fingertips! They tanked everything, finishing off Xeenam with one last move!

"Combined Super Overdrive!" Shouted Electroman 2.

"Eternal Couple!" Shouted Dorothy Dark.

That's when stretchy bolts of lightning struck Xeenam and then curled around him, tying him up in electric pain! That's when an angel and demon appeared. The angel was female and the demon was male. Both hugged each other, with Xeenam in the middle, creating a seal as a wedding ring appeared on their hands.

"The seal is set!" Shouted Dark Electroman!

"Now's our chance!" Said Mecha Electroman!

They appeared with every last hero from the Protector's Organization.

"Everyone, blast this monster with all your might! Return him to Hell, and with this seal, these incestous lovers have created, he shall never escape again!" Explained Electroman's wife!

"Whoa...that's a lot of heroes." Said Heartbreaker.

"I think I just saw Mother Nature down there." Said Miss Mink, as all the heroes fired concentrated blasts at Xeenam!

Said villain went wide eyed and screamed in pain when the beam made contact. The scream was unheard by any deity...well except maybe Mother Nature as it was destroyed and sealed away back in Hell. Seeing no trace of the monster left, the heroes cheered as the red sky went away.

"Woohoo!"

Dorothy went after they defused. All the heroes could've celebrated longer, but then the wild dragons came back and everyone started fighting and running back to Dragon City.

The next day...

"Well...I guess this is goodbye." Said Electroman 2. "I really enjoyed traveling the globe."

"Don't worry kiddo, this ain't the last time you'll see us." Said the Poke.

"Yeah, we're coming back with young girls to help you escape the 'future' we were given a glimpse of." Joked Lone Wing.

"Please do before Dorothy starts making wedding dresses."

"Brother...you know I can't sew anything with these fingers."

"Phew."

"That's why you're gonna do it."

"Wh-why me?"

"Have you ever refused a request by me?"

"Crap, you got me there."

The heroes all laughed.

"But don't worry comrade, we'll come visit." Said Ice Cream Blob.

"And if we fail to save you, you can always ban us from coming here." Said Coin Dude.

"Please don't, I want my kittens with Sergeant Literature to meet their uncle 2, I want my honeymoon with Sergeant Literature to be here." Said Wereneko.

"Well it does look pretty good for a honeymoon." Sergeant Literature agreed.

"I wish we could hang out more, but our homes all need a protector." Said Miss Mink.

"One day you and I will fight, and I'll come out the victor." Said Lone Wing.

"Don't make impossible promises." Said Heartbreaker.

"See yah kid, truth be told you kinda freaked me out, but I liked you." Said Bombardment Sign as the Doubloon Mobile started taking off.

"See you guys around!"

After they were all gone...

"So...now that you know what the future is...can we come into your room more often?" Asked Becky.

"No." Deadpanned Electroman 2.

"I heard yes."

"But I said..."

"You...can't...resist...my...requests..."

"I can, because the author and co-author who pitched the idea for the story arc will make sure I get the last laugh at the end of this chapter, ri-"

Later that night...

"Told you, you can't resist my requests." She said, with all 4 sisters cuddling him. "Thanks for the punchline authors."

"Fucking fourth walls." Said a grumpy Middle School boy, surrounded by his sisters.


	42. Chapter 42

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 42

A Grimm slime sneaks into Beacon

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure this new experiment will work?" Asked Watt while looking at a black pit of ooze as Salem was putting several bottles of blue goo into it.

"Yes it will, especially when I put the last of the slime into this pool." She said with a smirk. 'Good thing I was able to save this from a previous age of man, no matter how lewd it was.'

The pit bubbled and oozed while it turned a dark pink color.

Watt looked on with uncertainty before a large explosion of pink hit the area and caused a smoke cloud to cover them all. "Cough."

Salem looked down at the pit while wiping her face. "Rise up my pet."

The pit bubbled a little as something came rushing out like a bullet and hit her in the face.

SPLAT!

A large black goo like substance with red like markings on the sides.

"GAH!" she reached up and grabbed it before yanking it off her face.

The goo fell on the ground before slowly rising up and started to form a white like substance around the face as it formed a few tentacles on each side of it.

"Well, it's certainly, new." remarked Watt with a raised eyebrow.

"And it will infiltrate any facility in Remnant." Salem said with a small frown. "And I shall call it, Polygrimm."

It looked at the woman while it's tendrils 'sniffed' the air in anticipation.

"And the first place will be Beacon." She said while the slime did something unexpected.

It started to form a propeller from its body and took flight as it went into the horizon.

"..." Watt looked at Salem with befuddlement. "Did you see what I just saw?"

"Yes, yes I did." 'Though I hope it doesn't activate those lewd instincts.'

(Much later)

-Vale, Beacon-

Polygrimm flew through the air with the propeller while the nearby Nevermores moved passed it and allowed it to proceed. As it got closer to the tower, it dropped down and landed on the ground with a splat. It's eyes looked around curious and spotted the main building of the school.

Slither….slither.

It moved towards the door before turning into a potted plant as Velvet was running away from Cardin and some crabapples.

"Ow! Hey stop that! Ow!"

"Get back here freak!" He yelled while running after her.

Polygrimm watched before turning back into goo and went inside. It then looked around and noticed a lot of more suitable forms and desired to hide in the vents.

(Inside said vents)

Slither...slither...slither.

It moved through the vents while taking in some of the excess liquid from the AC vents, giving it more substance and form in the process. As it moved to the right, it noticed a ginger looking at a guy making some kind of circular substance in a pan under one of the grates.

"Pancakes! Give me pancakes Renny!"

"Hold your horses Nora, they'll be done shortly."

She then grabbed his butt. "Ok, but my stallion is already here."

Polygrimm looked confused at this while moving one of the tentacles down and started sucking up the pancake batter when they weren't looking. It shivered at the taste while growing slightly. After it was finished with the first bowl, it started sucking up the next five bowls before it moved the tendril up and waited.

Ren looked at his pancake batter and blinked. "Nora, did you eat the batter again?"

"No, why?"

"Because all the pancake batter is gone." He pointed at the bowls. "And those were the only ones I had left."

"What?! Noooo!"

The slime slithered off before seeing a white haired girl taking a shower as a bottle of shampoo was on the table. It moved the tentacle down before sucking the contents and became very shiny.

"This is heaven." Weiss said before grabbing the shampoo bottle and tried to use it. But she saw all the soap inside was gone when none came out. "What the?"

Polygrimm moves its tentacle to the knobs and 'innocently' turned all of them on full blast.

SPRISSS!

"AYI!" She cried out as the tentacle moved back into the vent. "This water's too hot!"

Polygrimm slithered away before looking down and noticed that it was empty, all except for a bed with a beret and sunglasses on it. It tilted it's head and moved a tentacle down.

It moved around and 'saw' no one was there before dropping down and looked around. It then noticed a bottle with the label ' _High Protein Energy Drink, sponsored by the Schnee Company_ ' on it. It 'sniffed' around it before moving up and slid into it.

However what it didn't know was that the liquid had more than protein, but a 'byproduct' that was added into it to make it taste good. The name was 'Chemical P' and to anyone not familiar in Atlas sciences, that was a banned product made from the pheromones of dissected brains. This meant that the ingredient would give the drink more than just protein, but…. lots of pheromones ranging from aggression to lust. Or in this case, a HEAVY overdose of stimulus to its still developing brain.

Polygrimm shivered a lot while its eyes dilated and the stripes began to turn a dark blue color. It then moved out of the bottle and started to looked around the room with more self awareness. "...po?"

That was when it slowly looked at a picture of a girl with the same beret and sunglasses and began to slowly mimic it, but with longer hair, a F cup chest and medium sized ass. 'She' then walked over and grabbed the hat and shades while seeing the door open.

"Ow." Velvet groaned in pain. "Stupid crabapples."

Polygrimm blinked and looked into her eyes as Velvet took notice. "Po?"

"Coco? When did you get back?"

"Po?" She said while walking towards Velvet and poked her cheek. "Po po."

"Can you stop that?" She asked. 'Wait….why does she have dark skin?'

'Coco' looked at Velvet while her clothes started to sweat and drip a little. "Po?"

"Coco?"

"Po." She said while her hair twitched a little.

"Um, maybe you should sit down."

"Po." She said while sitting down, all the while the real Coco walked in.

"Where are my shades and hat?" She said out loud before seeing another 'Coco' on the bed. "What the fuck?!"

"Po po."

Velvet went wide eyed and looked between the two. "T-There's two Cocos!?"

"I'm the real one!"

"Po po." 'Coco' said while looking slightly curious.

The faunus looked at Coco then at the other Coco and looked confused. "Is this a sister of yours Coco?"

"Like hell I do!" The real one snapped as 'Coco' turned into Velvet, but with a larger ass, hair that went to her feet, a G cup chest and tiny bunny ears.

"Po po." She said before jumping up and ran out of the room.

"What the-hey!" cried Coco while Velvet went wide eyed. "Get back here!"

"S-She changed into me!"

(With Polygrimm)

She ran down the hall before running into a room and hid under a bed. She then noticed it had a lot of books under it and tried to eat one, but spat it out. "Po...bleck." she looked at the door when she heard footsteps and spotted shoes walking over to the bed.

"I really need a break from tests." Blake muttered before getting on the bed and reached for a book. 'Maybe a mystery novel?'

Polygrimm looked up and then felt her hand on her 'bunny ear'.

"Huh?" Blake moved her hand back and saw something slimy on her hand. "What the? Zwei! Did you leave a chew toy under my bed?!"

"Arf?" Zwei yawned while sleeping in a corner.

She grumbled at that before trying again, only to feel the same slimeness as before. "Ew."

Polygrimm slowly got out from the bed before taking Blake's form, but with shorter hair, a D cup chest and a large ass. "Chew toy?"

"Yes it is Ruby." Blake said while not looking. "You need to keep Zwei's toys away from my bed."

"Bed?"

"Yes my bed." She said while turning around. "So just…..what the?!"

"Bed." She said with a smile. "No toys in bed."

Blake screamed and jumped off the bed with Zwei waking up and turning before growling. "W...W...What the hell?"

"Hell." She said before running out of the room.

She looked on before pinching herself. "Ow!" 'Ok, I'm NOT dreaming!'

(Elsewhere)

Jaune sighed as he got rejected again by Weiss, but this time he felt a little free as he tried and he had other options to find the right person.

However, he didn't notice someone running right at him.

CRASH!

SPLAT!

He fell to the ground before….seeing that his arm went RIGHT through 'Blake' stomach.

"..." she said while looking at the arm and then at Jaune. "Hell?"

"Blake?! Oh my god! Oh my god!" he spoke while slowly panicking and failed to notice the lack of blood. "Ok, ok just relax, oh who am I kidding, this isn't the time to be relaxing!"

"Relaxing." She said before turning into Jaune, but with shorter hair and a feminine face, and smiled. "My god?"

He went wide eyed as 'Jaune' moved towards him and 'his' fingers began to become tentacles that started to cover his body. "H-Hey! What are you doing?! WHAT are you?!"

'He' moved closer before saying. "You."

(A few minutes of….'fun' later)

Polygrimm slowly walked away while a goo covered and very naked Jaune was left in the middle of the hallway. "Fuck, fun. He he."

As she walked down the hallway, she saw someone with green hair sipping into a room and followed it. She saw the person jotting something on the board without putting the cup down.

"And with this, the formula for the perfect coffee formula is sustainable." Oobleck said quickly as Polygrimm changed into him, but with downwards hair that covered 'his' bangs.

'He' then walked over and took the cup before drinking it as 'his' form became more creamy in texture. "Coffee, sustainable."

Oobleck turned and jumped a little before frowning. "Hey now, just who are you and what are you doing with my coffee?"

"Perfect coffee." She said while drinking some more. "Yum."

"While that's true, can you refrain from drinking my coffee?"

"My coffee?" 'He' said confused.

"No, my coffee."

"My coffee." 'He' said again before finishing it up and spasmed a lot before jumping up and down the walls like a kangaroo. "Coffee coffee coffee coffee!"

Oobleck went wide eyed before seeing 'himself' jumping right through the ceiling and disappeared. "What the…."

(In the room above)

-JNPR's room-

Polygrimm kept on jumping around the room before slowly calming down and landed on the floor, returning to its normal form in the process.

However the room wasn't unoccupied at the moment as Nora was in the corner with her head to the wall.

"Stupid Ren! I didn't even do it!" she grumbled with her cheeks puffed. "He's a big stupid faced bastard!"

The slime slowly turned around before slithering towards Nora and tapped her on the shoulder with a tendril.

"I'm not peaking Ren!"

"Peaking?" The slime said.

"Yes! Now leave me alone you bastard!"

"Bastard." Polygrimm mimicked. "Bastard bastard."

Nora felt her heart break hearing her 'Renny' calling her a bastard. "R-Renny? Y-You didn't mean that right?"

"Right." It said as Nora started to feel very mad and sad at the same time.

"I can't believe you! I told you I didn't do it, but you didn't believe me, and now you're insulting me?"

"Insulting you."

"Yes!" She snapped before turning around as Polygrimm turned into her, but with shoulder length hair, an I cup chest and large ass. "And if you keep that up I'll…."

"I'll?" 'She' said while cocking her head.

"I'll...I'll…"

Polygrimm looked confused before poking Nora's chest. "I'll fuck you?"

Nora jumped before getting very agitated, especially when this copy just made her think her 'Renny' was insulting her.

"Renny fuck?"

"Who are you? What are you? Why do you look like me?"

"Me." She said before poking her breasts. "Pancakes, tasty."

"Pancakes wait! Did you have something to do with that?!"

She licked her lips and nodded. "Yum~"

"So you're the one who ate all of them!" Nora growled before grabbing her hammer. "DIE!"

She blinked before getting hit with the hammer, causing her head to fly off and splat right into the wall. She stayed still before the head regrew and the leftover goo got absorbed into her body. "Ow."

Nora went wide eyed before swinging again.

Only for the same thing to happen again as 'Nora' walked away and went out of the room.

"GET BACK HERE!"

(With Ozpin)

He looked at his paperwork while noticing that his coffee was getting cold. 'Looks like I need to go get another one.'

As he got up to head to the teachers lounge, he noticed 'Nora' at the door to his office.

"Hey." She said while waving to him.

"Hello there Nora, can I help you with something?"

"Coffee?" She asked while walking towards him. "Coffee?"

"I was heading to get some warm coffee, but I thought you couldn't have coffee as per Lie Ren's request?"

"Request, coffee?" She asked while eyeing the coffee in his hand.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

She looked at his face while pouting. "Please big stupid face bastard?"

Ozpin looked at her with a raised eyebrow as he felt something was off with 'Nora' today. "Miss Valkyrie, that's no way to address a teacher."

"Address teacher?"

"Or in my case a headmaster."

"Headmaster?" She said confused.

'Something is off with miss Valkyrie, but I can't place my finger on it.' He thought before seeing that 'Nora's' hair was longer than yesterday morning. "Did you let your hair grow out?"

'She' blinked and suddenly made it shorter. "No."

He blinked and checked his glasses for smudges.

'She' then turned into a exact copy of Ozpin while cleaning 'his' own glasses. "Dirty."

He placed his glasses on and saw a copy of him looking right at him. "Ok, now I know something's not right."

"Not right." 'He' said before changing into its natural form and took the coffee with its tentacles. "Yum."

Ozpin's eyes widened before brandishing his cane and frowned. 'A Grimm? In my school?'

It looked at Ozpin and said. "More coffee?"

He looked confused at that before noticing that the markings it had were a dark blue instead of the traditional red color.

"Coffee?" It said while not trying to engage the human.

"Wait...is that all you want?"

It nodded. "Pancakes too."

'Did Salem….botch up?' he wondered with a raised eyebrow. "Did Salem send you?"

"Salem…..who?"

'Must have been unintelligent, either that or it didn't have time to recognize it's mistress.'

"Coffee and pancakes?" It asked. "Please?"

"I'll ask Glynda to send some up, but you stay right here."

It nodded.

"But before I leave tell me, how did you get….smarter?"

"Funny drink." It said while starting to say more than just mimicked words. "Protein and Schnee."

'That explains it. Jiminy always says that the Schnee products are faulty.' He thought with a sweatdrop before seeing the Grimm slowly forming into a female like form that was completely gooey, had ten long tentacles for hair, and a small ass and D cup chest.

"Better?" It asked. "Cuter than real body?"

"Well it certainly seems more...you."

She smiled before drinking his coffee. "Ah, thank you master."

Ozpin blinked before slowly seeing Salem screaming in frustration about losing a Grimm to her hated enemy in his mind. 'That would make my day.' "So what is your name?"

"Polygrimm." She said while sipping the coffee.

"Well Poly, you stay here and I'll call Glynda to get you some pancakes and fresh coffee."

She nodded with eagerness as Ozpin walked out of the room. "Ok! Poly will be master's perfect partner! Poly promises!"

"I trust you." He said while not noticing the Grimm was blushing or that she was forming hearts from the tips of her tentacles. 'She doesn't seem that dangerous.'

'Master.' She thought while smiling. 'Poly will ravage you with Poly's love~'


	43. Chapter 43

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 43

Yang summons a servant

Series: RWBY and Fate Stay

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Last time on Fate-RWBY…..well you get the picture, but now for an intrude!

-Beacon, RWBY's room-

Yang flexed her arms at a mirror while looking at the bandages to her arms. "Man, I still can't believe me and Ruby attacked each other over the last cookies so badly that we went to the nurses office." She then looked at Ruby, who was still in bandages and was in her bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Mmmm." She said in a muffled voice before giving a thumbs up.

She chuckled with a sweatdrop while not noticing a box appearing behind her from out of nowhere. "Well maybe next time you'll consider cutting back on the cookies and let someone else have it."

"Mmmm!" She yelled while trying to flair her arms.

"Relax." She said before tripping on the box and landed on the floor face first. "GAH!"

"Mmm?"

"Ow." She said while rubbing her face. "I'm ok Ruby."

'What's with the box?'

Yang looked at it and rubbed her head. "What's with the box?"

'I just asked.' thought Ruby while her sister picked it up.

"Huh?" She looked at the box before opening it to reveal a long iron sword, about four to five feet long, with ivory on the disc like hilt, which covered her hand, an elephant on the lower part of the blade, which had a short decorative spike made of peacock feathers and iron going from the center of it, and was somehow elastic when she picked it up as it made a wobbling sound. "That's new."

'Never seen a weapon like that, but now I want a closer look!' Ruby thought while Yang tried swinging it, only for it to bend and crack the air like a whip.

"Wow, now that's a whiplash." She then looked into the box again and saw a second one inside. "Huh, there's two of them."

"MMMM!"

"Yep." Yang picked it up. "And wow, these are better than most weapons in the market."

'GIVE ME!' Ruby thought while Yang was busy cracking the air with the new weapons.

"I don't know how these got here, but I like them." She said while getting a silly idea and started to wrap them around her waist, which surprisingly worked. "Hey, Ruby. Look, a two for one sale in belts."

"Mmm." Ruby groaned hearing that before Yang accidentally nicked her finger on the edge of the second blade. 'That was so bad!'

"Ow!" She jumped and sucked on her thumb. 'That's sharp!'

"Mmm."

The blades slowly came off while Yang went to get some bandages, leaving Ruby alone.

'Yang?' She thought while not seeing the blades glowing a yellow color and caused it to illuminate like the sun.

(With Yang)

"Where are those bandages?" She said out loud while looking through the cabinets and found nothing but Weiss' beauty products and Ruby's tampons. 'Where are they?!'

"MMMM! MMMM!"

She blinked and turned, only to see the light shining brightly and almost went blind. "RUBY?!"

"MMMMMM! MMMM!" came Ruby's voice before Yang covered her eyes.

'What the hell?!' she thought before the light began to slowly dim down.

That was when Ruby though she felt something weird touching her bandaged arm.

"Such a pity." Spoke a feminine voice. "May Buddha heal your leporse poor child."

Yang looked over and blinked. "Hey! Who are you?"

The figure turned as Yang's vision was still blurry at best. "Is that anyway to speak to a queen of Siam? Buddha give me strength for such ignorance."

"Queen? Look lady, I don't know how you got in here, but I want answers, now." Yang growled while slowly regaining her sight, and blinked.

For in front of her was a tall woman with short black hair that was under a gold headpiece that looked like a small tower with red flowers on each side, golden eyes, pale skin, with a red cloth around her large H cup chest with a dark gold cloth going over her right shoulder, which was covered in triangular armor in the shape of upward elephant tusks, and went over to her back, a pair of long black silk cloth around her legs and medium sized hips that went to her bare foot feet and was held together by the same blades from before around the waist. Around her arms and legs were gold bracelets and anklets with a figure in a meditative position on it as said person was riding an elephant as the woman had a long spear made of ivory in her right hand. "Then ask, for it is the Buddha's will for my appearance in this strange room. Bless him for his ever loving nature."

"Ok, first off, what's with the...clothes? I'm not dissing your sense of style, but it's not the usual kind we have around here."

She then hit Yang on the head with the flat of her spear. "Such ignorance, have you not worn the sabai around your chest? Or the sampot around your hips? Or, Buddha forgive me for saying this, tried to wear the mokot ksatrey of a noblewoman?"

"OW!" she frowned. "What are you on about?! The what around my what? Just who is Buddha anyway?"

WACK!

"Ow!"

"Do not use Buddha's name in vain. For he is the savior and enlightened one who found the way to nirvana and the escape from the wheel of karma." She frowned while hitting her again. "What child doesn't know of the lord Buddha in Siam?"

"Ow!" she frowned before yanking the spear away from her and tossed it down. "Quit dodging the questions and answer them! Otherwise I'm gonna kick your ass until you start talking."

The woman sighed before slowly walking to the spear, picked it up, and whacked her on the head again. "Child, have you nothing other than violence in your mouth? For Buddha forbids violence for it brings one to Mara, unless it is for a cause greater than oneself."

"OW! That hurt even more!"

"Punishment for foolish actions are painful." She chastised. "I merely enforced it."

"Hit me with that one more time and I'm gonna break it over your head, now tell me who you are and how you got in here!"

She took a deep breath before saying. "Alright child, you stand before the queen consort of Prince Tien, ruler of Siam and the kingdom of Ayutthaya. And I have been summoned to the physical realm again for a war against the Heroic Servants of this realm."

"Wait, summoned? For a war? Oh Dust." she groaned facepalming. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"As for my name, it is Suriyothai of the Rider class." She spoke. "And I sense another Servant here, now where is this master I must lead to salvation and victory?"

Yang frowned while remembering that incident in the nurse's office. "You mean the Ren imposter with the flames?"

WACK!

"OW!"

"That is a Servant, not a master. For a child you are surprisingly ignorant of the realm of magic, the powers that Buddha will enviably overcome and save from the corrupt world you live in."

"That's it!" Yang took the spear before wacking the servant over the head with it.

"OW!"

"I told you!"

Suriyothai frowned before surprisingly kicking Yang in the gut and sent her flying into Ruby, also causing the red cloak girl to faint.

"MMM!"

"Child." The queen frowned while looking very angry. "You will pray for salvation, for you committed a sin against a queen of Siam."

Yang got up and cracked her knuckles. "You'll be the one praying after I make you kiss the ground."

Suriyothai got into a stance before blinking and looked around. "Hold on child, we are missing someone."

"Who? Your butler?"

"A what? No." She undid the stance and started looking around the room. "My mount."

"Your what?"

"My mount. The animal of burden I ride into battle." She said while looking under the beds. "I usually am summoned with my mount near me. Buddha save me the trouble of looking for such a holy beast."

"Animal? What are….wait, is that why you're a Rider?"

"Yes child now help me find it." She spoke while looking into the underwear drawer and pulled out a large yellow bra. "What strange sbai you have, and with….exact fitting as well."

"Hey!" Yang took them back with a frown. "Don't go looking in stuff like that. If you have an animal to ride it's NOT gonna be hiding in there. Just how big is it anyway? Is it like a horse? A tiger? what?"

"It is an elephant." She said bluntly. "A small one yes but a fine elephant for war nonetheless."

"...you ride an elephant? Does this room look like it could hold one of those?!"

Suriyothai looked to the left, then the right, then at Yang before saying. "For Buddha's holy beast, nothing is impossible, but I do admit that bull won't be in here."

"Bull? You just said it was an elephant."

She deadpanned at her. "It's a bull for it is male and a cow is the female variant."

Yang looked really lost at that.

"Your mother was a bad teacher, Buddha forgive me for that, for not teaching you the proper education of identifying genders." Suriyothai said while looking again at the underwear drawer. "Now find my mount and I might forgive you for wacking my head."

"I have a better idea." she shut the drawer. "You try finding him on your own OUTSIDE the room, and I don't kick your butt for knocking my sister out."

She looked at Yang before pulling one of the blades out and cracked it. "Or you can find my mount, pray to Buddha for forgiveness, and bring it back unharmed or I shall lop off your head with my urumi."

"Do you eve-"

SWISH!

Yang saw the blade going passed her right ear and sliced up the curtain behind her with much precision that it didn't leave a mark on her earlobe.

"A queen knows the way of the sword from a young age." Suriyothai spoke with a harsh tone. "Now I command you to find my mount or Buddha shall be your guide to the next life!"

"Now hold it right there! If I summoned you, that means I call the shots!" She said before noticing that the woman was glaring at her.

"You have not convinced me to allow you the access of my Command Seal. Until you find my mount I shall treat you like a common prisoner now." She cracked the sword again and caused Yang's shoelaces to break. "I command you a second time to find my mount or else Buddha shall send you to the realm of Naraka as per your insolence!"

She gulped while feeling the dark aura around the Rider's body hitting her very soul. "Um….ok, sure."

Suriyothai pointed to the door. "Now go!"

Yang walked out of the room while not noticing that Suriyothai was looking through the underwear drawer again. 'Now how am I going to find an elephant?'

(Later)

-Emerald Forest-

"Elephant! Where are you ya dumb pachyderm!" yelled Yang looking around. "Come out come out wherever you are!"

But nothing was heard as Yang walked deeper and deeper into the woods.

"Ugh! Why did it have to be an elephant?! Why not a horse or a stupid camel?!" She growled. "It's been two hours now and I haven't seen an elephant in fucking sight!"

She kicked a rock nearby right into the forest with a huff. "I should have stuck around and kicked her ass and made it clear I'M the one incharge!"

" **WOOOO!** " Went a loud trumpeting sound from deep within the forest.

She blinked before hearing several more trumpeting noises and thought that the woman lied about having only one mount. "That lying brat! That sounds like a whole herd of elephants than just one."

" **WOOO!** "

Yang ran towards the sound and saw a large field in the middle of the forest.

But instead of elephants, it was a herd of Goliaths grazing in the field.

" **Woooo!** " Went one of them while breaking a tree branch off with its trunk.

Yang ducked behind a tree and facepalmed. 'Duh, of course it would be Goliaths. What kind of elephants would stick around here?'

"Woooo!" Went a sound that sounded different from the rest, like a low bellowing of a flute.

She blinked and slowly looked from the tree to see a elephant with a light gray color, a very thick body with short front legs, with long tusks that were longer than a human's with gold rings around it. On its back was a large platform with a red and black rug going on the sides of it, a long pole with white circular covers on it of different sizes in the middle of two gold seats, a wooden stand with several hooked blades going horizontal, and two large crossbows on the left and right side of the mammal that was attached to long hooked spears which where also attached to the tusks like the heads of a baronet.

"Woooo." It trumpeted while mingling with the Goliaths and eating some grass.

" **Woooo!** "

"Crap, it's the stupid elephant, and right next to a bunch of Grimm. Granted they're not quick to fight, but I'm pretty sure they'll make a move if I get too close." She muttered while the elephant walked towards one of the Grimm and patted it with its trunk like it was an old friend. "Shit….did that pachyderm become a member? Oh fuck."

" **Wooo!** "

"Wooo!" The war elephant trumpeted while throwing sand on itself and walked away into the center of the herd.

"Shit!" She looked around and got an idea before picking up a chipmunk and threw it at them. 'It might not be a mouse but time for a stampede!'

But as it landed near one of the medium sized Goliaths….

CRUSH!

It squashed it with its back leg as it walked towards a bush. " **Woooo.** "

'Ok, not what I had in mind.' Yang thought while looking around and tried to trumpet as well. "Wooo!"

But the sound was too soft for them to hear as they started to wander away from the field and into the woods.

She cursed and tried to follow while keeping an eye on the elephant. She then noticed that she could climb on the Goliath in front of her and hop towards the elephant. "This should do the trick."

That was when she got on one of the smaller, baby Goliaths and started to ride it.

" **Woo?** " It said while looking around for the thing on its back.

"Come on, almost there." She said before the baby Goliath grabbed her with its trunk and flinged her onto the war elephants' platform seat.

" **Wooo!** "

"Ow." She groaned while her head hit the decorative elephant statue on the right side of the platform. "That could have been better."

"Wooo." The war elephant trumpeted while the herd started knocking down trees to eat tree bark.

Yang slowly fixed herself up and looked around her. "Ok….how do I ride this thing?"

"Woooo." The elephant bellowed while eating some bark.

"Um….hi ho?"

Nothing happened as Yang tried to pull at its ears, only to have them flap her hands away.

"Onward?" She said while feeling out of her element. "Yip yip?"

"Woooo." It ignored her while eating more bark.

"Go left?"

It went to the right as it started to throw sand and dirt at its back. "Wooo."

"Hey!" She coughed out while stamping on the platform. "Not cool!"

"Wooo."

" **Woooo.** " One Goliath bellowed while moving closer to the war elephant and looked at Yang with one of its eyes. " **Wooo?** "

"Um, hey there, how's it going?"

It sniffed her with its trunk before hearing a loud trumpeting in the distance that made the herd stop what they were doing.

" **WOOOOOOOOO!** "

"Oh crap." Yang cursed before seeing a large Goliath with three foot long tusks and numerous scars and weapons on its legs and back.

" **WOOOOOOO!** " It bellowed before the herd started to gather the young and circled them in a defensive formation, including the war elephant.

"Wooo!" Said elephant trumpeted while Yang felt like she wasn't going to get out of this one unscathed.

"Uh oh." She said while the Goliath charged at them.

" **WOOOO!** " It trumpeted as the war elephant charged at the Grimm and Yang tried to hang on.

"WOOOOOO!"

"AHHHH!"

CRASH!

Tusk and ivory hit the other while the hooks on the war elephant scratched at the bone plates on its face. Both moved back before charging again and hit each other while hitting each other with their tusks and tried to knock the other one down with their bodies and trunks.

" **WOOOO!** "

"WOOOO!"

"This is insane!" Yang yelled while trying to hang on for dear life. "I just wanted the elephant not the battle!"

CRASH!

"WOOOO!"

" **WOOOO!** " The Goliath trumpeted while the sounds of wood breaking and the changing of metal to ivory could be heard for miles.

"And I forgot to bring my weapons too!" She yelled while looking at the crossbows. "But I won't go down without a fight!" she moved over near one and grabbed it before taking aim. "Suck on this!"

SWISH!

" **WOOOOO!** " The Goliath cried out as the arrow hit its head and caused it to get angry.

Yang saw the arrow replenishing itself from a bright yellow light and grinned. "Hell yes!"

"WOOOO!"

" **WOOO!** " The Grimm cried out before knocking the war elephant to the side and caused its tusk to pierce it's left front leg.

"WOOOOOOO!" It cried out while bleeding from the knee down to the foot.

"Hold on there Jumbo!" Yang yelled before firing again.

The Goliath trumpeted again before headbutting the war elephant and caused it to fall to the side, with Yang falling with it.

CRACK!

"GAH!" She cried out in pain as her right arm broke from the fall. "OH FUCK!"

" **WOOO!** " The Grimm bellowed before standing up on its hind legs and got ready to step on the war elephant.

SNAP!

That was when two familiar blades cracked the air as Suriyothai ran over and jumped onto the war elephant's side.

"Beast in the form of Buddha's holy mount. Leave this place or fall to the might of the queen of Siam." She spoke while cracking the air again.

"Where'd you come from?"

She turned to Yang. "I followed your progress, and since you tried I shall permit you to serve as my attendant."

Yang groaned while a tattoo of an elephant appeared on her now broken right arm.

" **WOOOOO!** "

"Woooo." The war elephant bellowed while Suriyothai jumped off and snapped the blades, causing it to get up, and allowed her to mount it.

"Ah, finally. Now my attendant, watch as I combat this Mara spawn."

"Woooo!" It trumpeted before Suriyothai cracked the blades and caused it to charge right at the Grimm, pushing it with great effort away from the herd.

" **Woooo!** "

"What in the?!" Yang saw the elephant pushing the Grimm at the command of the blades while surprised she didn't think of that.

"Don't just pray." The queen called out from the platform. "Advise me on this elephant duel!"

"How? My arms broken!"

"Just try for Buddha's sake!" She called out as the elephant started to scratch at the Goliath's bones, breaking them off in the process.

"Um oh!" Yang groaned and slowly got up. "Show them your big guns!"

Suriyothai cracked the blades three times as the elephant started to glow a bright white color. "As you wish!"

The Grimm got blinded by the light as the elephant started to form large energy blades from the tusks.

"ขี่เพื่อความรอดและปกป้องชื่อของพระพุทธเจ้า Noble Phantasm: การหลั่งไหลของพระพุทธเจ้า, การอยู่รอดของอยุธยา!" (Ride to salvation and protect the name of Buddha. Noble Phantasm: Stampede of the Lord Buddha, Ayutthaya's Survival!) Suriyothai cried out while using her swords in conjunction with the energy blades before pointing them towards and sent the blades right through the Grimm.

" **WOOOOO!** " It trumpeted before a pillar of light erupted from its wounds and started to illuminate it and the surrounding area.

"Woah!"

The bright light slowly died down as it was revealed that the Grimm was turned into a smothering pile of ash that was two feet deep and looked like it got trampled by a league of elephants.

CRACK!

The elephant turned around and trumpeted out loud in victory.

"May the Mara spawn find peace in Buddha's embrace." The queen prayed while putting the blades around her waist and hit the spear lightly on the platform a few times.

"Yeah, whatever that means." Yang blinked while feeling like she just saw a graduating Huntress fighting a legendary Grimm.

She finish her pray and jumped down in front of Yang. "Have you prayed to Buddha for forgiveness my attendant?"

"Um, sure, let's go with that." She said before Suriyothai gave her a pat on the head.

"Then you are a discipline of Buddha now." She said with a pleasant smile. "May Buddha smile on you child, and maybe your husband too if you find one."

"I might be into girls ya know."

"...eh?" She cocked her head to the side.

"Nevermind. Can we just head back to the school? I need a cast for this arm."

She nodded before turning to the elephant. "คุกเข่าลง." (Kneel down.)

"Wooo." It said before kneeling on its good leg.

"What are you doing?"

She turned to Yang. "Ride my mount."

Yang walked over and used her good arm to climb up with a wince.

The elephant got up before walking away as the herd of Goliath looked on and slowly followed them. "Woooo!"

(A few minutes later)

Suriyothai sat in the front seat while Yang was right next to her as they neared the school. "For a child, you do have some spirit."

"Well of course, what else would you expect?"

"That you are just a concubine." She said with a sigh. "But I digress, with the war coming the lord Buddha shall help you with your victory. And perhaps bring you salvation from the rage inside your heart."

"Yeah well so far things have been pretty tame and calm, so I'm not worried." She said with confidence before seeing the elephant stopping. "What's going on?"

"He needs to expel some baggage." Suriyothai said before putting the cloth on her right shoulder around her nose. "I suggest you hold your breath."

"Aw gross!" She yelled out while feeling really sick. 'I hope Ruby is having a better time than….YUCK!'

"WOOOOO!"


	44. Chapter 44

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 44

Danny ends up infected with ghost DNA, more precisely, female ones and ends up cycling through it all.

Series: Danny Phantom

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ember was humming and sitting on a floating rock, strumming her guitar and trying to come up with a new song in mind. 'I wonder if I can work fire and desire into the song?' She thought as she strummed a cord on her guitar.

What she didn't notice behind her was a small metallic looking drone with a camera lens on it that zoomed in on her. It scanned her as a picture of her from one of her concerts popped up with the words 'match' on it as a small section opened on the droid as what looked like a harpoon gun with a syringe on the end popped out and aimed at her.

She struck a few chords as the drone moved over near her back. "Alright, that might-YEOWWW!" She cried as the syringe landed in her back before green liquid began to fill it quickly. "What the hell?!" She roared as the drone pulled back the now full syringe. She turned and saw it zoom off making her glare and stand up. "Hey get back here!" She cried as she began to fly after the small drone with a frown. "I'll turn you into scrap for that!"

The small drone used a back camera to spot her and flew faster while zipping around other floating rocks.

"Damn it what are you, some kind of drone Skulker made?!" She cried in annoyance as the drone began to outpace her. "Get back here, I swear I will find you and destroy you!"

The drone zipped behind a floating door and stopped before seeing Ember fly past it. It watched her fly away before it began to fly away too, heading back towards a glowing portal. When it went through it came into a lab and landed on a nearby table before shutting off.

"Hey Maddie, the drone came back in one piece!" Called Jack as he made his way to it.

"Does it look like it have any scratches or dents?" Called Maddie rushing down the stairs.

"Nope, it looks like it's in perfect shape, it even says it captured some ghost DNA and a bit of energy!" He smiled as Maddie ran over with a smile. "Lets pop this sucker open and see how much."

"Alright." She said as she hit a button before the drone popped in half like an egg, showing the inside with a turntable like tray holding several vials of green liquid that glowed unnaturally.

Jack grabbed a cable and hooked it up before typing at a computer with the vials glowing before video footage appeared on the screen showing Ember chasing it along with a few other scenes depicting familiar ghosts. "For a sec I was worried we wouldn't get it far in, but the Fenton Drone worked out just fine for its first run."

"Yep, we finally made something that has gotten us not only solid proof to the rest of the world that ghosts are real, but DNA and ghost energy that we can examine and experiment on!" Maddie cheered with a smile.

"Yup, and just think, with these samples I can get the Fenton Portal upgraded. All we gotta do is attach a DNA scanner on it and any ghost with the DNA installed won't be able to set a foot in the real world."

"I know, it's perfect! Too bad we didn't get that Danny Phantom's DNA." Muttered Maddie with a frown.

"Not to worry, one step at a time. First we'll get these samples analyzed and saved, next we tell the kids, and celebrate!"

"Of course, I got some special fudge in case we succeeded." Maddie said with a smile as Jack began to drool in hunger.

"Oh Maddie, you know me so well." He said as he grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss, making her chuckle. He typed at the computer to start downloading the files before the two of them headed upstairs. "I can't wait to tell Danny and Jazz, they're going to be so impressed!"

"I know, we're going to celebrate with them tonight, this data will help our research tenfold."

What they didn't know was Danny himself was firing ecto rays at the Box Ghost who was fleeing in panic.

"I was up all night studying for that test and you just had to fly in and make me mess up!"

"I am the Box Ghost, fear me! For I am the bringer of your doom!" He called as he looked around for a box to use. When he got zapped he flew up holding the back of his overalls. "Yeow!"

"The only doom being brought is gonna be yours!" Yelled Danny as he chased him back to his home.

"You will never beat the Box Ghost!" He cried as he turned intangible and flew through a wall and into the basement. "I shall-oof!" He let out when Danny flew into the basement and slugged him, causing him to go flying over near the portal, which just happened to be turned on.

"Alright Box ghost, we can either do this the easy way where you jump in, or I can kick you in there, your choice." He said as he approached the portly ghost who landed near the portal and the drone with the syringes still in it.

The ghost shook his head and looked around before spotting some boxes next to the table and floated up with his hands glowing. "Beware! For I shall now ensure revenge upon you!"

"Don't even think about it Boxy." Danny said with a frown. "If anything I'm the one who should be getting revenge on you."

"Beware!" The ghost lifted his hands up before the boxes rose up and moved at Danny, which hit the drone, causing the boxes and the vials inside the drone to go and end up crashing into the halfa.

"Damn it!" He groaned as the vials shattered, covering him in the green liquids as the boxes knocked him back.

"Haha! You shall learn to fear my power!" laughed the Box Ghost before flying into the ghost zone with the last laugh.

"Ugh….hate that guy." Groaned Danny as he stood up, soaked in the green liquids. "Please tell me this is one of moms weird health drinks." He looked at some and held it to his eye. "I'm gonna need to shower before dinner." He muttered as he started to turn invisible and intangible, unaware that the liquid was starting to be absorbed into his body and clothes before flying up through the ceiling.

Jazz herself walked down the stairs to the kitchen before noticing her parents doing a weird happy dance making her raise an eyebrow. "I feel like I should ask, but I don't think I want to." She muttered as she turned around and began to walk away.

"We did it, we did it!" Jack chanted as he ate fudge by the handful as he danced.

"By this time tomorrow we'll have the whole town convinced, and when word gets out all sorts of news stations will wanna cover us." smiled Maddie.

"We'll be famous, and people will stop thinking we're crackpot scientists!" Laughed Jack with a grin. "Oh! I should let Vladie know too! He'll be ecstatic with the news."

"Let's do it tomorrow, for now let's just celebrate!" Maddie cheered with a smile.

"I think we should call out for Chinese food, or pizza, or both!" Smiled Jack before the front door opened and saw his son walk in. "Danny! You'll never believe what your mother and me got."

"Is it new fudge?" He asked pointing to the treat in his father's hands.

"No, what your father means is we found irrefutable proof of ghosts that'll prove that-wait, what happened to you?" Asked Maddie notigin Danny seemed roughed up and messy.

"Oh? This? Well I was walking back home when a truck drove by and I got hit with some dirty water, don't worry I'm already planning on cleaning up before supper." He said waving his hand. "So what were you saying about ghosts?"

"We found proof! We made a drone and sent it into the ghost zone, it collected samples of ghosts and brought it back to us, they're in the basement right now." Jack said excitedly.

"Well sounds great, I'll be down when I'm done." He spoke heading upstairs before the last part registered. 'Wait, in the basement? Do they mean-shit!' He thought as he remembered the green liquid. 'Crap, that must have been the samples, did I just ruin my parents chance at actually being taken seriously?'

While his parents went back to dancing, he went to his room while feeling guilty.

'Way to go Danny, you just messed up royally, and all to deal with a pain in the ass ghost who's always over dramatic! When they find out it's all gone they'll be crushed.' He thought with a sigh as he picked up some clean clothes and made his way to the shower. 'This is terrible...but at least it can't get any worse, right?'

He turned the water on and started working on getting his body lathered up while feeling a off sensation in his back, but let the warm water distract him. 'Well, it's not all bad, right? If they built one drone then they can easily build another and get more samples, right?' He scrubbed his arms and legs with the feeling moving around. "Maybe they'll think it was just some random ghost who messed it up, but then again it was a random ghost, and a not so random one right here who should have been more careful." He muttered as the feeling began to get stronger as he kept scrubbing. "Maybe I could go and get them some samples tomorrow?"

He took a moment to wash off the soap before finally noticing something was feeling off. "Hey, is my hair getting longer?" He muttered in confusion as some black strand of hair began to creep into his vision. "Wow, I need to see a barber later on." He said in surprise as the feeling kept growing as he began to put shampoo in his hand before closing his eyes as he started to wash his hair.

The soap covered the hair while he didn't notice his body frame start to shrink and grow curvy. He didn't notice how his arms grew thinner as his facial features became softer as he shrunk a few inches as well.

"It's gonna so suck when my parents find out their chance at getting famous is gonna be trashy." He remarked with a higher voice before he blinked. "Wait, why did I say it like that?" He said as a tingly feeling started to happen in his lower regions right as a bit of soup got in his eyes, distracting him as he cried out in surprise and pain. "Ah! Stupid soap!"

He tried rinsing it out while not noticing the lack of a dick before hearing a knock at the door. "Who is it?!"

"Huh? Danny is that you? Did you hit your throat or something, your voice sounds higher." He heard Jazz call from the other side of the door.

"I-I'm fine." She spoke trying to clear her throat and was really confused.

"Well mom and dad are ordering chinese and pizza, anything specific you want?"

"Um, I think I'm good, maybe something with little carbs?" She said before slapping a hand over her mouth.

Jazz raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Little carbs? What, are you going on a diet?"

"N-No, just get me a veggie pizza!" She called before shaking her head. "I-I mean a meat pizza!"

"Alright." She replied before walking away. "That's weird, he almost sounded like a girl, must be a sore throat."

'What the hell is wrong with me, low carbs? Veggie pizza? I don't like that stuff, and why was I talking like that?' She thought as she rinsed the last of the shampoo out of her hair. She turned the water off and stepped out while drying her head. She walked to the mirror and wiped the fog off, only to drop her mouth and go wide eyed at her reflection. Staring back at her was a woman who had small C cup breasts and a small ass, she had medium length hair which was all over the place. "L-Like, what the hell?!"

She covered her mouth and looked down at her body while panicking all over. 'What's going on?! What happened to my body! And just why the hell do I have such a tiny ass?' "Wait, I shouldn't be concerned with that!" She said as she shook her head. "Ok, focus Danni, I mean Danny! Maybe this is just an illusion?" She slapped her face, hoping she'd wake up normal only for her to wince in pain. "Ow! Like, that hurt!"

She rubbed the spot and looked at the reflection with a frown. "Ok, think, what could have done something this messed up? Wait, why am I asking something so wrong? It must have been that bogus stuff in the basement. But how can stuff from ghosts turn me into a girl with a flat ass? I do plenty of work out." She said before her eyes widened and she shook her head. "No! Stop I need to focus, stop thinking about your flat ass!" She said as she wrapped her towel around herself.

She went to her room while drying off and tried taking deep breaths. "Stay cool girl, I mean guy! Just relax and don't freak out." She muttered as she picked up another towel and began to dry off her hair. "You've been through way worse, like that time you went to prison, you can handle this until you can change yourself again, maybe this time getting a decent ass." She let out a groan after saying that and looked at the clean clothes. "But how can I get through supper? My folks and sis are gonna notice right away." She muttered as she looked through her closet. "I don't even have any good clothes, talk about a fashion disaster." That's when she felt a light bulb go off and smiled. "Maybe Jazz has something in my size."

She carefully opened the door and looked around and grinned. 'Alright, the coast is clear.' She thought as she stepped out in the towel and began to make her way to her sisters room. When she reached it she poked her head in and saw her sister wasn't in there. 'Alright, just my luck.' She thought as she stepped into her room. "Alright sis, let's see if you have anything in my size and style."

While she looked around for clothes, Jazz went down to the kitchen.

"Hey guys, I think Danny's coming down with a sore throat or cold."

"What makes you say that?" Maddie asked curiously as she put down the phone. "He seemed fine when I saw him a few minutes ago."

"Well I went to ask him what he wants and his voice sounded kinda funny."

"Funny how?" Asked Jack as he licked clean his plate that once had fudge on it. "Maybe he's just going through puberty."

"I don't think puberty leads to his voice getting higher and sounding like a girl."

"A girl? Well that's odd, maybe we should go up and make sure he's ok." Maddie said with concern.

"I wouldn't worry too much, this kind of stuff happens. Right now it'll sound weird, but give it time and he'll sound more deeper and manly in no time flat." Jack said as he waved his hand. "I assure you he'll come down those stairs just fine, there's nothing to worry about."

"Well I suppose it is natural, but let him know I want him taking some medicine before dinner arrives so he doesn't forget."

"I'll go tell him." Said Jazz as she turned around and began to head upstairs. She went to her brothers room and gave it a knock. "Danny? Are you done in there?" She waited a bit and heard no response before sighing. "I'm coming in Danny." She opened the door and went in while not hearing the shower on. "Danny? Are you in here or are you still in the bathroom drying off?"

All she got was silence. "Danny?" She called as she began to feel uneasy. She turned around and began to make her way to the bathroom. "This isn't funny anymore." She looked in and didn't see him making her grow worried. "Where did he go?" She wondered before hearing a noise come from her room. "Danny? Are you in my room?"

"Yeah, just trying on some clothes!"

"What?!" She said in confusion as she made her way to her room. "Why are you trying on my clothes?"

"None of my own stuff would work."

"What are you talking about?" She asked as she began to open her door. When she did her jaw dropped and she swore part of her mind broke. She looked at the now female Danny wearing her clothes as she looked at her butt in her mirror. "Wh….wh….what?"

"Hey Jazz, can you tell me if these jeans make my ass look tight?"

"W...wh….what….HOW?!" She cried in shock. "What the hell happened to you, you're a woman!"

"Chill out, I just wanted to borrow some clothes that might fit, no need to have a cow."

"Not have a cow? Who talks like, why are you talking like that, and why are you so calm and wearing my clothes?!" She asked before going in and shut the door. "And you didn't answer my biggest question; why are you a woman!?"

o

"Whoa there, you need to like take a chill pill, and for how? I think it's because of the ghost samples mom and dad got, while I was fighting this totally lame Box Ghost he threw them at me and they splashed on me." She replied while holding up a blue sweater and held it over her body. "Do you think this would look good on me?"

"Danny, focus, we need to fix you!" Jazz cried as Danny sighed. "Is your ghost form affected as well?" She asked as she paced back and forth. 'This is bad, being turned into a girl is bad enough, but Danny is acting weird, like he's been one except he keeps saying those weird words.'

"Alright alright, cool your jets and let me see. I'm going ghost!" She said as two rings of light appeared around her and began to move outwards, changing her, except standing in her place was not the usual white haired specter. Her hair was long, obviously, with the hazmat suit appearing, but she had fingerless gloves instead with green nail polish on, steel toed high knee boots that showed her legs with her top part opened up to show some cleavage and with a few green stripes in her hair. She also had a red leather jacket with the Danny Phantom symbol on the back that stopped at her belly. "See, I can totally go ghost, it's all good."

"No, it's not good." Spoke Jazz looking her over. "Even your ghost form is female, but it feels off."

"Like, I dunno, I'm really digging this jacket and boots." She said with a grin.

"What? No, I mean why would your clothes change, hell they even look like Ki-." She started before her eyes widened in realization.

"What? What are you on about? I think they're looking pretty fly."

"No, Danny, think about it, you were hit with ghost sample, AKA ghost DNA and energy, you turned into a woman AND you talk and dress like someone from another decade, like a similar ghost we've dealt with in the past, Kitty!"

"Hmm, that would make sense, plus my mind has been thinking about a few stuff that's like, not my usual thinking." She said as she scratched her chin. "So like, am I turning into Kitty?"

"I don't know, but I do know it's not good." Said Jazz before the alarms in the house began to go off.

"Foreign spectre detected, DNA identification as Kitty!" Came a robotic voice from the houses speakers.

"What was that?"

"It sounds like the new ghost detectors mom and dad built, they said they loaded the data and a bit of the DNA into the computers, now any ghost with that DNA can't enter the house without being detected!" Jazz said nervously. "And you just turned into a ghost… you should leave before they find you."

"Like, for how long?"

"I don't know...until you're regular old Danny or until you can find Tucker and Sam?" She said as she began to hear their parents heading up the stairs.

"Right-o, see ya later sis." She said as she turned intangible and flew out the window right as Jack and Maddie bursted into the room.

"Jazz! Where is she?"

"She flew out the window, she's gone mom… I think Danny went out to go find her too." Jazz lied quickly.

"Danny?! What on earth is he doing chasing after a ghost by himself?" Asked Jack.

"I-I mean Phantom! Yeah Danny Phantom! He went chasing after her when she came by."

"What?! Damn it, we need to get his DNA so when we know he's here, is your brother alright?"

"Yeah, he said he wasn't feeling good and went to the bathroom, must be feeling a bit queasy."

"Oh, poor baby, tell him he can stay in his room until he's better, ok?" Maddie said as Jazz nodded.

'I hope you're ok Danny.'

Said halfa floated away from her house and let out an annoyed sigh.

"This is totally bogus, first I end up turning into a girl with a flat ass, then I have to leave my home!" She crossed her arms. "Now I gotta stay away until I can get back to normal, which suuucks!" She groaned as she floated down onto one of the roofs. "I don't even know how to change back, what am I supposed to do, try turning back into male Danny through sheer willpower?"

She was so focused on that she didn't notice a few of the highschool jocks walking by.

"Come on Dash, you've scored with Paulina, right?" Asked one to the blonde with a grin.

"Course I have, who wants to know?"

"I call BS man, she's too much of a bitch to sleep with a dumbass like you, I bet you've never even had a date before." Said another as Danny floated down to the ground in an alley near them.

"You wanna call me out on it? Not like you've ever gotten that lucky."

"Yeah, I am calling you out, I bet you can't woe the next girl you see."

"Oh you're so on. Next girl we see, I'll have her hanging off my arm before the nights over." He said right as Danny walked out of the alley right in front of them. All of them went wide eyed with Danny himself looking the opposite way.

"Like, now I'm gonna be stuck out here all on my own."

"Not if I have anything to say about it beautiful." Said Dash as he walked up to her. "Sup, the names Dash Baxter, star quarterback of Casper High, and you are?"

"Danny, now buzz off." She said with a frown. 'Ugh, this asshole.'

"Danni huh? That's a beautiful name for a beautiful woman." He smirked while puffing out his chest. "What say let me keep you company all night long, and maybe even for the next couple of days?"

"Please, I have standards." She said as she shook her head. "Keep looking for desperate cheerleaders kid."

The other jocks 'oooooh'ed to hearing that with Dash frowning as she turned and walked away.

'Now what am I going to do… should I try turning back into a human?' She thought curiously. 'I mean it's not like I have many choices, so it wouldn't hurt.' She thought as she looked around before spotting an alley before ducking into it and hiding next to a dumpster as two rings surrounded her and began to go over her body. She reverted back to human, but she still looked like a woman. "Damn it, I knew it was too good to be true." She muttered with a sigh.

She tapped her fingers on the wall and leaned on it while racking her brain. "Even I went to Sam and Tucker I'd never hear the end of it, and Tucker might stare at me, gross." She muttered as she shook her head. 'Ok, I just need to find somewhere to sleep for the night, then I'll figure something out, no big deal, right?'

She walked out of the alley and went down the road while passing by a stereo playing a loud rock song. "Oh yeah, that's a good jam." She said with a grin as she nodded her head to the beat. She felt her body tingle, but focused on the tunes. "Damn that's a good song, I wonder which one it was?" She wondered as she closed her eyes and hummed the tune as she began to tap her foot as well as her body kept tingling. "It's ok, but I could write a better one." She said as she nodded her head as her body began to change again. "Wait, why'd I say that, I've never written a song before."

Her body seemed to grow a bit more around the hip area with her hair seemingly grow out a bit more in the middle back area. She kept humming to herself as the breasts shrank a little bit. "Damn, I really wish I had my guitar, I really feel like jamming right now."

That's when she stopped and slapped her cheek. "Ok, that really doesn't make sense. Like, I don't even own a guitar, or any instrument." She muttered before feeling something forming around her eyes. "Huh? What the hell is this?" She muttered as she looked into the reflection of a store window to see a large amount of black eyeliner on her face. "Woah, I don't know where this came from...but I like it." She said before looking at her hair. "This seems a bit off though.." She muttered as she pulled it back into a ponytail. She looked around before spotting a spare hairband on the ground and grinned. She picked it up and used it to keep her ponytail in place and grinned. "Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about."

She looked down at her clothes and rubbed her chin. "Hmm, I could use a change in clothes." She muttered before spotting a used clothes store and grinned. "Well, beggars can't be choosers."

After taking about half an hour in there, and using some spare cash she had on her, she walked out while feeling satisfied. She looked down at the black tank top with a skull in the middle she had on along with a pair of leather pants that showed off her legs and ass and a pair of black combat boots.

"Wicked, I feel like I could take on this whole town." She said with a grin as her hair gained a few blue streaks. "Now then, all I need is my guitar and I'll be set." She looked around and spotted a pawn shop across the street. "Bingo."

A few minutes later and a little bit more cash and she was walking out of the store with an old electric guitar, making her grin. She gave it a small strum and relaxed hearing the cords. "Oh yeah, now that's the stuff. Maybe having an instrument to have around won't be so bad." She said with a grin as she kept walking. "I guess I never knew how much I wanted one, huh?"

She plucked a few cords while actually feeling like she knew what she was doing instead of doing it at random. She started to grin and pluck them faster as people around her began to notice.

"Hey, is that girl a musician?"

"Of course she is, just listen to her, she's probably a pro!"

"Damn, she's got skills and looks."

'Wow, they really like me… and why shouldn't they, I'm amazing!' She thought as she began to play louder. 'Let's see how they like me loud and proud!'

"Who is this girl, she's amazing!" Asked a random person as a crowd began to form around her.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't mind hearing more of this."

"Yeah, I bet she'll get a record deal in the future, she's definitely going places."

"Oh yeah, who do you love?" She called with a grin.

"You!"

"Oh yeah!" She cried with a grin. 'This is amazing, this is the life I've always wanted!' She played harder while feeling herself cut loose the more they cheered her on. 'Now this is the kinda attention I could get use to!' She thought as more people began to cheer. 'I never want this to end!'

"Hey! What's your name!" Called one person.

"Cally me Dani!" She cried with a grin. "Now say my name!"

"Dani!"

"Oh yeah!" She cried with a grin. "I think it might be time to take this show to the next level!" She declared before feeling another tingling sensation.

"Yeah, show us what you got Dani!"

"Dani! Dani! Dani!"

"Oh yeah!" She called as two white rings surrounded her and began to go over her body. She didn't notice much and kept playing with the crowd caught off guard.

"Whoa, is she changing? That is awesome!"

"She's like Danny Phantom!"

"Is she his sister?"

"I dunno, either way she is still rocking hard and that's good enough for me." Said a guy as the rings disappeared, showing Danny who now had slightly grey skin with her hair being blue with some black streaks in it and the ponytail being a black flame. Her clothes mostly stayed the same except that her symbol appeared on her chest with her guitar changing into a light blue version that looked brand new with the DP symbol on the body. "Woah...now that's badass!"

"Alright Amity Park let's rock this place all night long!" She yelled while playing the guitar louder causing a bigger crowd to form.

"Dani! Dani! Dani!" They began to chant as she grinned as her ponytail began to grow bigger.

"That's right, say my name loud and proud!" She called with a grin. 'I feel like I could do this forever!'

But the tingling kept growing through her back with her body feeling off. She tried to ignore it as she kept playing but it kept growing stronger and stronger. 'Ugh, what is that?'

That's when she started to feel her chest seemingly grow before she hit the wrong string which cause a loud volume of static to go out as a result making the crowd cover their ears. "Um, sorry folks, technical difficulties." She said nervously as she felt the tingling feeling get stronger as her chest grew bigger. 'Crap, am I changing again?'

The crowd groaned and rubbed their ears while she started to lose the momentum in her and the idea on how to play the right notes making her panic.

'Crap! I gotta get somewhere else before I change in front of them!' She thought as she began to fly away as fast as she could, looking around desperately as she strapped the guitar to her back. She dropped down behind a building and groaned with her top feeling strained. "Aw great, like I need bigger tits." She muttered as she felt the tingling feeling start to spread to her clothes as well. "Can't you just turn me back to normal for once?"

She found herself changing back human when the ring came over her and she felt her body seem to grow with her hips expanding more too. "Oh come on!" She groaned before noticing that the guitar had disappeared when she changed. "Aw man, just when I was enjoying it!" She muttered as she noticed her clothes were starting to change too. Her tank top turned into a harem girl top with the pants growing out and becoming more baggy. She groaned as her skin began to turn a dark brown as her hair grew out even more and turn a darker black color.

"My word." She spoke while rubbing her head. "Now I'm starting to sound like mother, er, I mean mom." She muttered with a more mature female voice. "Am I turning older as well? This is quite peculiar." She said as her combat boots turned into slippers. She looked around and saw no one making her sigh in relief. "Alright, maybe I should go see Sam or Tucker, I can't go wandering around like a lost merchant, and I really hope I can stop talking like that, all these different mannerisms are gonna drive me nuts." She sighed as she felt the changes begin to stop. "At least I'm done changing for now, and guessing by my dress and appearance I'm going to guess that I've turned into Desiree."

She took a deep breath and carefully headed down the street. "Ok, as long as I'm human I shouldn't be able to grant any wishes. The last thing I need is having to grant some weirdo some insane wish if they get any ideas." She muttered as she looked around and realized she was in the rich part of Amity. "I guess I should try to see Sam since she's closer."

Over at said girl's place, she was in the middle of trying to call Danny's phone, but so far she wasn't getting through which was worrying her. "Where is he, he usually answers his phone, maybe it got destroyed in a fight?"

"Oh Sammy dear, have you heard anything about the add we put in the paper?" Asked her mom walking into the room. "The one we put out for a new housemaid."

"I don't know mom, I think someone might have called, I was busy trying to call Danny." She said as she rolled her eyes. "And do we really need another one?"

"Yes, we do, especially after you scared the last one off after I told them to clean your room Sammy."

"You had her try to get rid of all my stuff and replace it with pink princess garbage!" She huffed crossing her arms. "Why on earth would I want any of that junk when I'm in highschool?"

"I just thought you might like something a little bit less...scary." She said with a sigh.

'And she wonders why I'm moving out as soon as I hit 18.' Thought Sam before they heard the doorbell ring.

"Oooh, I hope that's her!" Said Sam's mom as she left her room and headed towards the front door. She opened it and was greeted by the sight of a dark skinned woman in a rather revealing outfit, catching her off guard. "Oh my… you weren't quite what I was expecting." She said in surprise. "I guess you just came here and didn't have time to change, huh? Well luckily we still have a few outfits that might fit you, though they might be tight around a few areas until we can order you a proper uniform."

"Wait, come again?"

"The job, you're here for the job, correct? Why else would you be here?"

'Right, she wouldn't recognize me. If I'm gonna need to talk to Sam right now I might have to go along with this, if I try going ghost I might change into something else again.' She thought before clearing her throat. "Ah, yes, the job, of course, that's why I'm here." She said as she nodded her head as Sam's mom smiled.

"Great! Come inside, I'll get you some proper clothes and tell you the details."

"Alright." She said as she followed the bubbly redhead into the mansion.

"Now then, regarding pay you'll be paid at the end of the week, you work every day in exchange for the pay and housing in the servants quarters in the backyard, the uniform is mandatory and you are to follow every order to the exact letter."

"Right Mrs. Ma-I mean, ma'am."

"Good, it seems you know how to respond to your employers, you're already better than the last maid we hired."

'I just hope she has the right size, the last thing I need is something choking me with melons this size.'

"Ah, here we are, the uniform should be in here." She said as they reached an old cupboard next to the laundry room. "I'm not sure if we have one that will fit someone of your…. Proportions, but we all have to make small sacrifices."

"Yes ma'am, I understand." She said as the cupboard opened to show a frilly french maid uniform that made her pale a bit. 'Oh god, that's going to squeeze me all over!'

"Once you're done changing you can start dusting, there should be a feather duster in there as well, you can leave your current clothes in the cupboard."

"Yes ma'am, I'll do my best." She said as she sighed and began to get changed. 'I hope I remember where Sam's room is.'

"Excellent, when you're done with dusting I'll let you know where the vacuum cleaner is and you can vacuum all the carpet floors."

"Yes ma'am." She said as she finished taking off her clothes and began to pull on the uniform. She tried to force it on since it was a size too small and prayed it stuck together.

"Oh dear, I guess the uniform is quite small, no matter, a new one should be here in a week or so."

"It's alright, I can...make it...fit." She groaned as she tried to push her ample assets into the tight uniform. "I….almost….got it." She muttered as she gave one last tug before she got the skimpy uniform on, though it clung to her tightly. "See? Fits like a glove." 'Damn it this thing is worse than a tux.'

"Really? Glad to hear, if it fits so well we can save money and not bother on getting you a new one." She said with a smile as Danny internally groaned.

'By that time I'll probably be back to normal.' She thought while grabbing the feather duster. "I'll get right on cleaning the dust ma'am."

"Glad to hear, have fun, Oh! And before I forget, stay away from my little Sammy's room, she doesn't seem to like the housekeepers and she'll need time to get used to you."

"Yes ma'am." She said as she watched the matriarch of the Manson family walk away. 'Sorry Mrs. Manson, but I'm gonna have to ignore that rule.' She thought as she began to walk through the house. 'Now where was Sam's room again?'

With said girl, she paced while still hearing Danny not picking up. 'Damn it, why aren't you picking up?' She thought as she paced back and forth. 'Should I go and see what's wrong?'

Danny herself dusted around the shelves while trying to keep the skirt from riding up her ass with a blush. 'Why would they even have people wear these things?' She thought, unaware of Sam's father walking down the hall. 'For a stickler of having a clean place, Sam's mom sure doesn't mind if the help wears something you'd see in some playboy magazine. At least there's no sultan around.'

"Well hello there, you're the new maid, correct?" Asked a male voice from behind her, making her turn to see Sam's father.

"Oh! Yes, I just came by a few minutes ago and was told to start dusting around here."

"Good, good, very good." He said as he looked her over with a grin. "Did she tell you about the arrangement we have?"

"No, I wasn't told of any kind."

"Ah, well, me and my Pamela haven't been feeling the spark for a few years so we decided to spice up our marriage a bit by making a few rules, as in any sexual relationship is allowed with another person as long as they are employed to the manor." He said as her eyes widened.

"Wait, are you insinuating…"

"That yes, it is ok if we have a fling, your job will be secure AND there is a large bonus for everytime it happens." He said with a grin. "Perhaps an extra large one for you my dear."

'Oh god, I feel like I'm gonna be sick!' She thought as her face turned green a bit.

"Of course I'm not going to force you or anything, that would be quite the scandal." He said with a chuckle as he shook his head. "And for the record, if you see Pamela going into a room with one of the butlers I'd avoid going in there for an hour or so unless you'd like to join in."

"Yes sir, I'll keep that in mind." She said as she tried not to shudder. 'Oh gods, I need to find Sam and get out of here!'

"Great, hope you consider it." He winked while walking by her and gave her rear a swat making her jump and turn red.

'O-oh gods, it's like being back at the Sultan's palace!' She thought as she rubbed her butt. 'I've never even got with a girl that far, and doing it with Sam's own dad?! I feel like my skin is crawling.' She looked around as she kept dusting and sighe. 'Where are you Sam, your parents are freaking me out!'

With said girl, she groaned before putting her phone away in her pocket. "Forget it, I'm just gonna go over there in person and see what's going on, just gotta get by my parents without spotting me." She muttered as she looked around. "Should I try to go out the window? I think moms showing the new maid around and I don't know if she'll rat me out or not if she sees me." She said as she scratched her head. "Last time I let a maid see me when I left mom and dad found out and they made me wear pink for a month."

Knock knock

"Huh? Who's there?" Sam called as she looked at the door in confusion. 'Mom and dad don't usually knock and grandma can't make it up the stairs, is it the maid?'

"Sam, are you in there?" Came a females voice in a whisper.

"Yeah, why? Are you the new maid?"

"Sam it's me, Danny."

"What? Danny?!" She said as she rushed towards the door. "Where have you been, I've been calling all night!"

"Look, can you let me in first? This is something I need to tell you face to face, but brace yourself, cause right now I'm not...myself you could say."

"Danny, I was there when you turned into a ghost, whatever it is nothing can possibly be stranger than that." She said as she opened her door. Her eyes widened while Danny gave a awkward smile.

"Might wanna take that back."

"W...wh….what the hell?!" She stuttered in confusion as she walked into her room. "D-Danny?!"

"Yup, it's me." She sighed before shutting and locking the door quickly. "See what I meant?"

"What...what...how is this….why are you…" She said as her brain tried to process what was going on.

"I'm gonna make it quick. I was fighting the Box Ghost, got covered in ghost DNA my parents acquired, and before you know it, I became a woman. Apparently my bodies begun changing based on the different types and even my mindset changes with it."

"Then….who are you now? And why are you dressed like that in my house?"

"It's pretty obvious child, it's Desiree." She replied while pulling her skirt down. "I actually wound up like Kitty and Ember before showing up here."

"Desiree? Wait, so this changes your living body too?!" She asked in shock.

"I just said that, so yes." She nodded while groaning. "I've even talked like her and...let's just say I can never look at your folks the same way ever again. I feel sick just bringing it up."

"Why would yo….oh...the maid thing." Sam said as she began to blush. "I forgot about that…. Wait, did my Dad-"

"Yes Sam, smacked my butt before he left." She said as Sam groaned.

"Ugh, I can't believe he did that, I wish him and mom would stop playing around with the help."

"Let me." Danny's hands glowed green before snapping her fingers as a pulse went out which hit both adults outside of the room.

"Wait, what do you-woah, did you...did you just grant a wish?"

"I...think so?" She looked at her hands surprised. "I just did it on impulse."

"How is that possible, you're human right now...right?"

"Well, I can use my powers when I'm in my human form, so is it so crazy I can use the girls powers when I'm like this?"

"Well….I guess not." Remarked Sam rubbing her head before realizing something. "Wait, maybe we can fix this?"

"How? I've been trying but all I do is keep changing from girl to girl, it is getting quite annoying child." She said as she crossed her arms.

"Think about it, maybe if I wish you back to normal it could work."

"Really? Do you think that would work?" She asked hopefully. "That would solve all of my problems!"

"Let's give it a try. I wish you were back to your old self."

"Your wish is my command." She said as her hands began to glow. 'I hope this doesn't backfire like Desiree's wishes usually do.' She raised them up as her whole body glowed green.

'Come on, please work, it's weird talking to Danny when he's a busty maid!' Thought Sam before she saw her friend begin to slowly shift and shrink down in the chest and hip area. "I think it's working Danny!"

"I think it is too!" She called as her voice grew a bit higher again. She looked down at herself before going wide eyed as the maid outfit began changing too, along with two white rings that went over her form before she found herself in ghost form, and looking like how she did in her Kitty form. "Like, what the hell?! I'm Kitty again!"

"Kitty? Danny what happened, I thought I wished you back to your old self again!"

"Damn it! I must not be able to grant real big wishes like the real Desiree. This sucks! I was already like this before over at my place, now I'm back in these clothes again."

"So...are you stuck like that permanently now?" Sam asked nervously. 'Oh god, did I just make my best friend a woman forever?'

"Like, I don't know. I'm not a scientist or any junk like that."

"Why are you talking like that, you even sound like her now." Groaned Sam as she began to pace back and forth.

"Do you need to get your ears checked? I told you that I start sounding and thinking like them. By the way, ever considered wearing something other than black?"

"Ugh, not you too! Focus Danny, what are we going to do now, can you go home and find something in the basement?"

"The chances of my folks blasting me is higher than finding a cure."

"Damn...so what are you going to do now?" She groaned.

"Well for one, try and find some decent clothes that are me. Second, pray this goes away by itself."

"Wait, have you talked to Tucker?"

"With a body like this? Please, I'd rather not get hit on by him." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Please don't give me nightmare fuel." She shuddered. "Look, maybe if we sneak out and head over, all three of us can find out an idea."

"Alright, though if he tried anything I'm kicking his ass.." She grabbed Sam by the shoulder before going intangible and flew them through the wall while we cut to Sam's mom who rushed out of her bedroom covered in a blanket.

"What on Earth was I thinking? Doing this kind of thing isn't setting a good example for Sam at all! I need to talk to-"

"-Pamela, I am so sorry, I can't believe I tried to sleep with the new maid, I even slapped her ass! It's her first day, she might file sexual harassment lawsuit, or worse, quit!" Cried Jeremy as he ran towards her.

"Oh Jeremy I'm sorry too! Quick, maybe we can fix things. I'll go tell Sam the goods new, you talk with the new maid and apologize."

"Right, everything is going to be ok." He said as they hugged each other, both ignoring the three half naked butlers leaving their bedroom.

With Sam and Danny, they flew over to Tucker's place and went in through the wall in a hurry, just in time to see him looking at his computer with a smile and playing a mindless video game that was showing a gladiator fighting against a minotaur. "Alright, just a bit more...almost there…."

"Tucker." Said Sam behind him, making him jump and squeal like a little girl.

"S-Sam?!" He turned and held his chest while trying to catch his breath. "How the….when did….what are you doing in my room?!"

"I was brought here by a friend, we need help." She said as she pointed at Danny. 'I wonder how long until he realizes it's Danny?'

"Woah." He spoke getting up after catching his breath and smiled while adjusting his beanie. "Nice to meet you, the name's Tucker Fowley. I didn't think you found another girl ghost who was nice Sam."

"Like, I wasn't always one you know." Remarked Danny with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I wouldn't mind getting to know you better, what's your name beautiful?"

"Danny, as in Danny Fenton, as in the gal you're hitting on."

"... Ha, nice joke, seriously, what's your name?" He said with a laugh.

"Like, it's me Tucker, Danny."

"Seriously, I know Danny, and he's not a beautiful female ghost." Tucker said as he shook his head.

She groaned in annoyance. "You and me got our picture taken by Sam when we cuddled a while back because we had to deal with Skulker and were looking at a purple back gorilla, and I'm pretty sure she's still got it."

"I do." She said with a nod as Tucker's eyes widened a bit.

"T-That doesn't mean anything, she could have told you before you got here, you can't be Danny!"

"Oh yeah? Then what about the secret spot you have in your closet where you hide your-"

"Ok, ok! I believe you!" He held his hands up before going wide eyed. "But...dude, what happened?"

"Two words, Box Ghost." Spoke Sam.

"Since when can he turn guys into hot babes?!" He cried in shock.

"It's a long story, and let's just say he made me take a shower to get the gunk out." Shuddered Danny. "The point is, we came here because we need to try and come up with a way to turn me back."

"How? We've never had to deal with anything like this before." He said as he held his head. "Where would I even start?"

"Well we can't head right back to his place when his parents are home or they'll blast him into molecules."

"Ahem, still right here." She raised an eyebrow. "I might wanna go back to normal, but just call me a girl while I'm like this."

"Ok…. we can't go back to HER house or she'll be blasted apart, and apparently every time she transforms her mind becomes a bit like the ghosts, she even acts and talks like them sometimes, she also gains their powers."

"For real? That doesn't sound too bad. Hey, what's it like being Skulker?"

"I haven't been him. So far I've been Kitty, Ember, and Desiree, then wound up back to Kitty when Sam tried making a wish."

"Wow...so you've been turning into just female ghosts? Nice." He said with a chuckle before Sam hit him on the back of the head. "I mean, that sounds awful."

"What's worse is I got hit on by that total loser Dash, ugh."

"Dash hit on you? Yikes." Said Tucker with a shudder. "So, is there any way we could put your regular dna into your system, maybe that will change you back?"

"Huh, never thought about that. It could work, because let me tell you guys, being in the same clothes for too long isn't gonna fit me." She remarked before looking at the game and felt a tingle go through her. "Uh oh."

"Uh-oh? What Uh-oh?" Asked Tucher nervously as the tingling sensation began to spread.

"I think I'm changing again!"

"What?!" Sam and Tucker said at once.

"What happens when you change, are you going to molt your skin or something?!"

"No!" She gritted her teeth and began to feel her body grow. "Ugh, please let me be turn back to normal!"

Sam and Tucker stood back while literally seeing Danny grow in both chest and rear, and literally everywhere else since she was growing taller. Their eyes widened in shock as her skin began to turn neon blue as her clothes began to change into ancient greek battle armor as she let out a groan.

"My sides feel weird…" She let out before two nubs began to stretch out from the spots.

"Is...is she turning into Pandora?! How did Danny's parents get a sample from her?!" Cried Sam as Danny kept growing taller and taller.

"I'm more worried about her making a hole in the ceiling." Tucker said as a helmet began to form on Danny's head with black and pink flames coming from it as the nubs on her side began to grow into another set of arms.

"Ah, this room feels cramped." Groaned Danny as she slowly stopped growing.

"Well, you are like twenty feet tall Danny." Chuckled Tucker nervously.

"How's your head feeling?" Asked Sam.

"Like I have a bit of a headache." She muttered as she rubbed it with both of her left arms before spotting them and going wide eyed. "Woah, I feel like a giant!"

"Danny, you practically are one!" Tucker said in shock. "You're giant, can you shrink down before you destroy my room?"

"I-I can try, but I cannot guarantee anything." She said before hearing a sound coming from Tucker's computer. She slowly moved her body so she could see what was happening as his game began a cutscene.

"You have failed to slay the minotaur mortal! As such you will perish!" Boomed the image of Zeus holding a lightning bolt before hurling it at the screen.

"No! You shall not kill me again Zeus!" Danny cried as her eyes turned into purple fire as she reared back one of her fists.

"Danny wait!" cried out Sam.

"Raaaah!" She cried as she punched the computer, sending it and the wall behind it crashing into the street. "Hahaha, I have bested you Zeus!"

"Shit! Danny! My computer and wall!" Tucker cried in horror as he dropped to his knees. "My mom is going to kill me!"

"Oh, sorry about that, I couldn't help myself." She spoke pulling her fist back. "I just lost it when I saw Zeus again."

"You've never seen him before, you're Danny, not Pandora!"

"Well it's hard to keep myself under control with all these memories rattling around in my head mortal!" She frowned. "They are nothing compared to the other changes I've had to endure this day."

Right then the bedroom door burst open as Tucker's parents ran in before seeing Danny and going wide eyed.

"Ghost!"

"Aw shit." She said as they grabbed Sam and Tucker before running out of the room. "Well, I better get out of here before mom and dad show up." She turned intangible to move out easier and flew through the air. "Now there, what should I do now?" She pondered as she flew over the city. She looked down at the buildings and sighed. "I never really noticed, but today's architect lacks imagination. I shudder to think what Pandora would say if she were here now."

She looked around in boredom before sighing. 'There isn't much for me to do here is there, if I turn visible I'll be like a giant spotlight to every ghost hunter in the city… though I doubt they could actually harm me.' She flexed her hands and smile. "Although I do admit, having extra limbs do seem rather useful." She chuckled as she kept flying before spotting a familiar flying ghost hunter. 'Valerie? I thought her suit was still ruined?'

'Man, it feels great to have this bad boy back together.' Thought said girl who didn't spot Danny. "Now then, let's see if I can bag me a phantom." She chuckled darkly as she flew through the air, unaware of the giant ghost behind her.

'Oh no, I can't be seen or she'll be on me like the trojan war.' She thought with a frown. 'Knowing her she'll be on patrol for hours, if she finds me when I transform I'll be in trouble, should I take her out now?'

"Time to try out this new ghost scanner." She said as she looked at a screen on her arm and turned it on before it began to blare loudly. "Woah! I'm already getting a reading, and it's behind me?!"

"I guess my cover is blown." Said Danny as she reached out and grabbed the ghost hunter, surprising her.

"Hey! What the hell?!"

"Oh hush child, I was just enjoying myself, I can't have you causing a scene now can I?" She frowned while Valerie struggled. "Behave or I'll be forced to reprimand you."

"Let go of me you monster, I'll end you!" She cried as she struggled to get free, making Danny narrow her eyes.

"Such insolence from someone who is no where near the time I've been around. Weren't you taught any manners?"

"Yeah, but I don't have to show any to ghosts!" She shouted as Danny's anger began to rise. "Let me go so I can shoot you!"

"How dare you!" She hissed angrily. "Such a vulgar child, if you continue this behavior I will punish you!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Fine, since you're acting like a child I'll treat you like one!" She shouted as she began to change her grip on the young hunter, one hand holding her arms with another holding her legs.

"Hey! Let go!"

"Not yet, I'm about to teach you some manners." She said as she raised one of her giant hands. "A good spanking will make you behave better in the future."

"What are you-AHHH!" She cried as Danny smacked her hand against her backside, using just enough restraint not to seriously hurt her. "S-Stop that!"

"A mortal child like you needs to be taught a lesson." She said calmly as she smacked her again. "It's not that bad child, why the children in Athens used to be spanked for their misdeeds constantly and they made one of the best civilizations known to man."

"T-This isn't Athens!" She yelped out while wincing at the stinging sensation.

"True, that is probably why there are such disrespectful children like you flying around." She said as she kept smacking, starting to create a tear in the suit over her bottom. "I'll stop once you've learned your lesson."

"W-When is that?!" She cried as her eyes began to water. 'Damn it, this ghost is humiliating me!'

"That's all up to you and whether you'll start showing me proper manners."

"F-Fine! I'll behave, just stop before somebody sees us!" She cried with a blush.

"Good." She stopped swatting her and held the girl out who sighed in relief. "Now go home young one, you're in no condition to be fighting tonight."

Valeria grumbled and got on her glider before glaring at Danny and flew off while rubbing her butt. 'Stupid ghost, I swear I'll be prepared next time.'

"It's always good to see the youth learning the error of their ways." Smiled Danny before shaking her head. "Ok, that's going to an image I won't get out of my head now. Note to self, don't tell Sam or Tucker." She muttered before looking down at herself. 'I wonder if I'm still giant when I'm in human form…'

As she thought that, she looked down near the theater and noticed people gathering near it. 'A theater? How quaint, I haven't been to one since I visited Thebes, let's see what they're showing.' She thought as she turned invisible and began to fly down.

The people near the place were either carrying stuff in or putting letters up for what was being shown.

'Now this seems like fun, I wonder if I could get closer to the action.' She thought as two circles of light surrounded her. She noticed and went wide eyed. "Oh no, not again." She thought as she raced towards the ground and made sure she landed as the tingling feeling began to spread. "I'm going to smite someone if this keeps happening!" She cried as she began to shrink rapidly as her skin began to turn back to its natural colour as her breasts and ass began to shrink with her ass staying a bit bigger than her breasts.

Her hair slimmed down a little, but also began to slowly braid itself while her armor began to turn into a more green silk threaded dress. She groaned as her voice became softer and more regal as her hair began to turn blonde with a braid of black here and there with a green headband over her hair. She blinked as the tingling stopped as she looked herself over. "Oh dear, now I've become Princess Dora."

"Hey, where's my princess, we need to get this show on the road!" She heard a female's voice call, making her straighten up.

"A princess? Are they perhaps putting on a play?" She wondered out loud, unaware of the stagehand who was walking nearby and spotted her.

"There you are! I told you we need to get ready for our rehearsal!" He said as he walked over to her and lightly grabbed her by her arm and began to pull her towards the theaters door.

"Wait, what?"

"Seriously, I know you're an understudy but come on, ever since we lost the first one we've been waiting for you to arrive!" He frowned as he dragged her into the theater and onto the backstage. "Look, just speak your lines, which you should have remembered, and everything should work out just fine."

"But I-."

"What, are you going to tell me you forgot your lines?" He groaned as he shook his head. "The boss isn't going to like that."

"But I'm not who you think I am."

"I know, you're an amazing actress who just need a chance to prove herself, right? Not the understudy who foolishly forgot her lines." He asked sarcastically.

"That's not what I mean." She said as she saw a tall woman with long red hair in a blue sweater and skirt with a clipboard who was frowning in irritation.

"Yo, boss, I found her!"

"Well what's the hold up? If we don't get this rehearsal done so everyone can remember what they're doing the show's gonna be put on hold!"

"The understudy forgot all her lines!" He said as she scowled.

"You have GOT to be joking." She said as she marched over to Danny.

"Y-you are mistaken ma'am, I'm not the person you think I am."

"Let's see, dress, braid, talking all royally, you look like a freakin' princess, am I missing anything?"

"Well I admit it may seem like it, but I'm-"

"The understudy, I know we haven't seen you since we started practicing for this play but our regular princess broke her leg running away from some kind of ghost screaming about boxes, so you're our last hope."

"But you-"

"Look, Javier here will give you a copy of the script, try to memorize it as best as possible, alright?"

Danny let out a tired sigh before given a copy that she looked over. 'Oh why bother? If I'm forced to endure this play, I may as well do my best.' She thought as Javier began to lead her towards the stage. 'In all honesty this isn't even close to the worst thing to happen to me today.'

"And remember, if I don't see authenticity, you're fired!"

"Yes Ma'am!" She called as Javier led her to a large cage.

"Alright, so just in case you forgot here's the play, the princess has been captured by the evil wizard, you're waiting for your hero at the top of the tower, and you start to fall in love with the wizard who captured you, ok?"

"Yes Ma'am." She said as she got into the cage.

"Good, now you better do well or else." She muttered in annoyance.

'Oh dear, this is bringing back horrible memories, which aren't even mine.' Thought Danny as the cage closed. 'I hope I don't end up in a dance, this dress feels too breezy.' She thought as Javier began to walk away as she looked at the script. 'At least nothing embarrassing or weird can happen to me in here.'

"Alright people, let's get this show on the road!" Called the director as she smacked her clipboard. "We have a show to put on, places, places!"

The people rushed off to their spots while a man dressed up in fake armor and having blond hair styled in a fancy way was spritzing his mouth with breath freshener. "I can't wait for the big kiss scene, it is going to be almost as amazing as me!" He boasted with a laugh.

'Oh no, there's a kiss scene?!' She thought as she gulped nervously. 'Maybe I should try to explain that I'm not an actor and leave?'

"Alright, action!" She called as the stage lights beamed down on Danny, making her freeze.

"Fear not my fair princess, I shall rescue you!"

"Oh thank you my fair knight, oh how I have waited to be freed from this prison." She said on reflex, remembering a scene like this from her past.

He moved towards the fake stairs before a puff of smoke appeared as a black cloaked man appeared with a scepter.

"Halt hero, for this is where you meet your doom, for the princess is mine!" He cried as he pointed the scepter at him.

"Fowl fiend, you shall not hold her any longer! Not so long as I stand!"

"Hahaha, you truly think I am keeping her here against her will? She enjoys being my prison!"

"What?!"

"Yes, she is the one who insisted on me putting her in the cage, your princess is not as innocent as you think!"

"You lie! The fair princess would never give herself up to a monster of the dark like you!"

"Really, a magician who listens to her or an arrogant knight she's in an arranged marriage with, I think the choice was quite easy indeed." He laughed evilly.

'I feel like some loose harlot just from reading the script.' She thought with a blush.

"Indeed, in fact I can prove it to you!" He called as he turned to Danny. "Come my love, let us show him how true our love is."

"B-But it is shameless!"

"Nay my dear love, it is anything but." He said before the 'hero' pushed past him.

"My love, please tell me what this man says is a lie, please show me our love once more and know it is true."

"I'm sorry sir Arthur, but it's all true." She said as she turned her head away in shame. "I love another, you have no place in my heart anymore."

"Noooo!" He cried dramatically as the wizard cackled.

"You have failed Arthur, she is mine now, in body and spirit!"

'I know I shouldn't be thinking this, but becoming a large dragon wouldn't be such a bad idea.' She thought as she resisted the urge to groan.

"Now leave, I shall spare you for you are already dead inside." Sneered the wizard before turning to Danny. "Now my love, it's time for the kiss you promised me if I defeated the knight."

'Oh lord above, I know I'm meant to follow the script, but even I have some sense of reason.' She thought as the wizard began to lean his head towards her. 'I wonder if I could get away with going ghost right now?'

Everyone focused with Danny herself internally sweating nervously.

'Come on come on come on!' Thought the producer impatiently. 'Why isn't she kissing him yet?'

'I can't do this!' She thought before feeling a tingling feeling, except not the one she had been dealing with, but one that came from her chest before she felt her body began to grow. 'Oh my, this is new.'

'What the hell is going on with her body?' Thought the director in confusion and surprise. 'Why is she glowing?'

The actor playing the wizard stopped and blinked at the light before they all started to see Danny grow and gain sharp claws with a long tail and began to shift from a humanoid form into a large dragon making their eyes bulge out of their heads. They began to back up as the cage began to groan and break as Danny kept growing, a necklace forming around her neck that kept glowing.

"Stay...a….WAY!" She roared out before the cage shattered as she let out a roar and glared down at the actor.

"Oh my god….you're a monster!" He cried in fear as he turned around and began to run away.

She let out a primal roar making the actors scream and start running before she swung her tail and knocked part of the stage down.

"Everyone get out of here, now!" Called the director as she glared at the dragon. "You are the worst actor ever, you're fired!"

Danny glared at the director before inhaling and let out a stream of fire. Everyone began to scream louder as the theater began to catch on fire as she spread her large wings. She started to flap them and rise up before going crashing through the ceiling and went up into the air. She roared as she flew off into the night, leaving behind the burning rubble that had once been the theater. 'Stupid actors, trying to defile a princess, disgraceful.'

The people outside who saw her screamed and ran off with a few taking photos. She just roared as she kept flying, getting higher and higher as the clouds began to cover her body, hiding her from view.

"Holy shit! Was that a dragon?!"

"I think it was! Damn, this town just gets weirder and weirder!"

With Danny she huffed as she began to calm down and start shrinking back as two rings surrounded her body. Her skin turned green as her dress darkened in color, her dress becoming black with a green pattern as her hair turned platinum blonde, almost white.

"Ugh...that felt most unpleasant." She sighed as she looked down to see the necklace around her neck. "I do hope that doesn't happen again."

She looked around and heard people screaming in the streets making her sigh. "I need to find a space that's less….occupied." She said as she looked around before spotting the park and smiled. "Perfect, not many people should be there this time of night."

She flew down while going invisible while ducking down behind a tree. 'Here we are, I just need to relax and collect myself for a bit.' She thought as she slid herself onto the ground, leaning against said tree. "These transformations will be the end of me if they don't stop." She sighed as she shook her head. "When is it going to end, how much DNA did mom and dad collect? Am I ever going to be able to go home? Is this my new life now?" She asked as she began to feel miserable as the tingling feeling began to return. "Oh come now! How much longer must this vex me?!" She cried as her body began to grow a bit taller as her breasts began to grow as well. "Does my suffering make you feel good? Huh? Is that what makes you powerful oh foul curse?"

As she grumbled and let the tingling keep going, she heard something nearby and turned her head. She looked to see a man and woman arguing as they sat on a nearby bench.

"I can't believe you forgot our six month anniversary!" Cried the man in disbelief.

"Well it's not like you don't forget that sort of stuff all the time!"

"Oh please, you barely even talk to me anymore, are you cheating on me?"

"I can't believe you'd say that!"

Danny tilted her head seeing a couple arguing with the tingling getting greater. "How petty, two lovers arguing like that, why it makes me feel….young." She said as her teeth began to sharpen into fangs as her hair undid itself from her braid and turn blood red, shaping itself into two large horns.

"I'll bet you've been hanging out with Terry behind my back, is that it?"

"Oh don't you start with this again, me and Terry are just friends!"

"Oh yeah, then how come he's been asking about you when I talk to him?"

"I can practically feel their anger and frustration...perfect." Smirked Danny with her clothes beginning to shift around with her skin turning a more pale color. She grinned as her clothes began to shift into a red business suit and mini skirt with a black undershirt and white tie as a pair of sunglasses formed on her face. "Now to see if they'll go further and-"

SLAP!

"Perfect~" She practically purred as she stood up, a pair of heels appearing on her feet. She watched the girl stamp off with the man flipping her off and could feel their misery flowing into her body. "Oh yes, now this feels just divine!" She said with a sigh as she felt herself grow a bit younger and more beautiful.

She looked at her body and chuckled. "Wow, I know I shouldn't like that, but I wouldn't mind finding a few more people, that felt like I just chugged a whole case of soda." She began to walk away from the tree and towards the main path as she looked around with a smile. 'Now then, if I was a miserable person where would I be?'

She left the park and kept looking before hearing loud sounds and turned to spot a where numerous bikers were at and saw one get thrown out of a bar making her grin darkly. 'It seems I just found my dinner." She chuckled as she began to make her way towards the bar.

"And so I says to her, you get your two timing ass out of here before I get my shotgun! Then she stormed off and that's the last I ever saw her."

"Ha, nice, that bitch didn't deserve you man, here, the next rounds on me."

"I can't believe my brother fuckin' robbed me!" One fumed while downing his drink. "If I ever see that son of a bitch, he's a dead man!"

'This is definitely the right place.' She thought as she was hit by a wave of misery as she walked in the door. She saw all kinds of bikers going about their day while getting drunk, gambling, starting fights, or just playing cue ball. "Time to feel like a brand new woman." She chuckled as she made her way to the bar. 'I know I'm not old enough to drink, but for some reason I'm really craving a martini, weird.'

She reached the counter with the barkeep walking over and giving her a once over.

"Hey there, what can I get ya?"

"I'll take a martini, make it snappy." She said quickly, enthralled by all the misery she was absorbing.

"Sure thing hot stuff." He said as he began to prepare her drink. "So what's a woman like you doing in a place like this, you're not here to bring me to court or anything, are you?"

"Of course not, I just came by for a quick drink and see what kind of people come by here."

"Ah, you're trying to see what the little people do in their free time, huh?" He asked as he rolled his eyes. 'Crazy arrogant rich people, they think they're invincible so they do stupid shit like this, idiots.'

"Tell me, do most people who have it rough stop by here?"

"Yeah, this is the one dive bar that the city council ignores, they recently shut down all the others so business is booming." He remarked before one biker busted another's nose causing it to bleed. "Hey! Try not bleeding all over the floor!"

"My, this is quite the atmosphere in here, huh?" She asked with a grin as he gave her the drink. She took a sip from it and managed to handle the slightly sour taste before looking around and started to absorb the misery oozing through the air. 'I could just stay here forever and become a god, there's more misery here then there ever was at that high school!'

That's when she blinked and slapped herself. 'Keep it together Danny, you're not Spectra, so don't go getting any evil thoughts.' She thought as she shook her head. 'Should I start being worried, with every transformation I'm looking more and more like the ghosts and less like me, will I eventually just turn into them and forget myself?'

"Hey there beautiful." Called a drunk voice, pulling Danny from her thoughts as she turned to see an inebriated biker leaning against the bar as he stared at her with a grin. "What's a hot piece of ass like you doing here in a monkey suit like that?"

"I just came here to see how the other monkeys acted when they were off their bike, nothing more." She said calmly as she took another sip.

"Hey, I'd watch your tone lady." He glared while hiccuping.

"Oh I'm sorry, monkey is the wrong term for you. I meant to say brainless oaf, my mistake."

"Hey, who the hell do you think you are, coming into our bar just to insult us?" He growled as he banged his hand on the bar.

"I 'think' I'm someone who doesn't need to get hit on by someone who forgot to zip up their fly."

"Huh?" He said as he looked down before scowling and pulling up said fly. "You keep this up and you might not leave this bar in one piece."

"Oh? I wouldn't worry about me so much and worry more about that guy in the back talking trash about you."

"Say what?!" He roared as he looked around before spotting the nearest guy wearing black and punched him. "Fuck you Terry!"

The guy fell back and groaned before getting back up with a glare. "Oh, you wanna go Josh? Bring it on fatass!"

'Well that was easy.' She thought as she watched the bar fight start. 'I wonder if I'll deage to much if I soak in to much misery? I want to be young, not a baby.'

She sipped some more of her drink while soaking up more of the misery and kept feeling invigorated. 'God this feels great I feel like I could take on Vlad with one arm tied behind my back!'

"Hey you two! I better not lose any chairs this time!" The bartender called in anger. "Damn it, if they break anything you're paying for it!" He muttered as he turned to Danny.

"Why me? I've merely been sitting here the entire time."

"No, you've been here instigating them, so finish your drink and please get the hell out of my bar."

She frowned at the man while sucking in more misery and held the glass out before dropping it on the floor. "Oops, my bad, you should really learn how to clean glasses better. It felt so oily it slipped through my fingers."

"Ok, that's it, pay for the drink and glass then get the hell out of here." He growled angrily.

"Oh I'll make it easy for both of us." She smirked before going intangible and drifted down the floor and vanished.

"...fuckin ghosts." He muttered in annoyance as he shook his head.

Danny moved through the ground and popped back up a ways away in an alley before turning tangible and let out a chuckle. "Foolish human, acting like he could stop me." She laughed as she shook her head. "Ok, now I know I gotta get back to normal. I really AM starting to sound more and more like Spectra!" She said as she gripped her head. "How am I even going to change back, I can't go home, Sam and Tucker are probably locked in a basement with Tucker's parents, what the hell am I supposed to do now?!"

That's when a black portal opened up near her before a black cloaked figure came falling out and fell on the ground with a groan. "Ow…"

'A black portal? I've never seen one of those before.' She thought as she stared at the person in confusion.

"Damn it...working with limited powers is a hassle." They groaned getting back up and cracked their neck. "I just pray I didn't land in another Naruto universe."

"Who's Naruto?" Danny said, catching the figures attention.

"Huh? Spectra? Oh no, is this another universe where it's really just smut? Honestly, you're hot, we get it, but there are other hot girls out there too you know."

"Whoa, stopping you right there, first off ew, I am not doing smut! Secondly I'm not Spectra, I'm Danny." She muttered the second part under her breath.

"Danny? Wait...did you get your mind swapped with her with her going around in your body?"

"No, I didn- oh come on!" She groaned as the tingling began to start again. "How many ghosts do I have to turn into?!"

"Oh! So you're changing in body, ok now I getcha."

"It won't stop!" She groaned as her figure began to grow larger, gaining an hourglass shape as her skin turned green and her hair turned dark black with white stripes as it fell behind her back, losing the horn design.

"I might be able to fix that up."

"Wait, really?!" She asked as her clothes began to change into a blue harem girls outfit as her legs fused together, turning into a blue wispy ghost tail.

"Of course, but it may be a little tricky."

"I don't care, I feel as though I am losing more and more of my mind with each transformation, I'm already looking more like the other ghosts and less like me, I'll do anything to fix this!"

"Ok, but be warned, this is gonna sting."

"Alright, just please fix me!" She begged as her eyes turned red.

Yui held his hand out which began glowing yellow as he focused as hard as he could, pulled back, and jammed it right into her chest.

"Aaaah!" She cried, first from shock but then from pain as she felt an energy entering her body.

"Oh, my bad, that's the stinging part, now comes the painful part." Yui said before Danny began to scream in pain as she fell to the ground, Yui's hand still in her. "Oh relax, this is where the healing part comes into play."

"O-ok." She groaned as she tried to keep herself from passing out. The energy spread out making her grit her teeth before the wave of pain began to slowly ease down. She felt the energy become warm as she panted, feeling drained. "S-So, I'm going to be normal again?"

"Yes…" Yui pulled his hand out before Danny began to slowly change into what she looked like before in her human form. "To an extent."

"What do you mean 'to an extent'?" She asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"I mean I got rid of the DNA, but...yeah here you go." He pulled out a mirror from his jacket and held it in front of her face. She looked at it and her eyes widened.

"I'm still a girl! You said you could fix me!"

"I said it would be tricky, meaning turning you back to normal completely isn't possible for me now. Maybe if I did this BEFORE that happened, but not now. I pretty much used most of my strength to remove that much extra DNA."

"So I'm not going to be turning into Desiree, Spectra, Kitty and the others anymore?" She asked, looking for a silver lining.

"Nope, now you're back to normal, except instead of a pesky dick you have a free vagina, yay."

"Not Yay, how am I supposed to explain this to my family?!"

"Tell them you and Sam had a bet and you had plastic surgery, duh." He smiled before hearing a beeping sound and pulled out a small button. "Oops, guess Jack found a way to bring me back, good luck, and here's a tip, just tell your folks the truth. Be brutally honest and make them see that they need to calm down. Otherwise they'll find out possibly AFTER blasting you, will be heartbroken, and shit will go down from there."

"But they hate ghosts, I am one!" He cried in confusion. "How am I supposed to explain this to them, they'll dissect me!"

"Dude, they couldn't when they found out in the Reality Gauntlet special and understood when Jazz talked about it with them. Just have her there with you when talking to them and while you're at it, go ahead and tell them the truth about Vlad. That would get that cheesehead back BEFORE the whole asteroid debacle."

"Fine….at least I don't have to worry about changing into female ghosts now, I guess that's an upside." She muttered. 'I just hope mom and dad don't get any more of that dna stuff on me.'

"Oh and before I forget, you may start experiencing the timely day of the month like normal girls, bye!" He waved before pushing the button and vanished in a flash of light.

"WHAT?!" She screamed before a small note fluttered down and landed on her face making her take it off and read.

'PS, your body will cycle through the female ghost forms at least once a week, forgot to mention that. Tata~

Signed, Yui'

"Yuiiii!" Danny cried in annoyance.


	45. Chapter 45

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 45

A pompous girl discoveries a dark secret to an animal shelter.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A blond girl was staring at her phone texting with a golden tan, pink plump lips, and had pink sunglasses on her head while wearing a white tank top with long blue jeans and pink high heels. "Ugh, only a hundred likes? That is so lame!" She groaned as she shook her head. "I need to up my game."

She got looks from various people, from lustful, disgust, or even an eye roll from women who couldn't believe what she was wearing.

'They're jealous, they all are, they just wish they had a bod like me!' She thought with a smirk and turned the corner, only to suddenly stop when she saw something on the sidewalk which was a small labrador puppy that looked dirty and sounded like it was whimpering as it looked at her. "OMG, you are so cute! You'll get me the followers I need." She said as she reached down and picked it up.

The puppy looked at her confused, but enjoyed the warmth coming off her as she held her phone up in front of them with a smile.

"Say cheese!" She said as she took several pictures. "Perfect! Now then, what the hell do I do with this thing now?" She said as she looked at the puppy in disinterest.

It gave a small bark and tried licking at her arm making her shudder and held it back before wiping the saliva off.

"Ew! Gross! Dog cooties!" She groaned as she held the puppy away from her like it was a bomb. "I have to dump this thing pronto!" She said before looking around. 'I can't do it here, if anyone takes a picture of me doing it and posts it no one will like my pictures anymore.'

She looked around before spotting a building right down the street that said 'Shelter' making her grin. "Bingo!" She said as she began to make her way towards it. 'Alright, in and out then I'm gonna go get some lunch and take pictures of it.'

The puppy looked up at her and tried moving up with his nose touching her cheek making her hold it away with a frown.

"Look here fleabag, I'm not gonna let my new tan get messed up because you wanted to slobber all over me. Do that to the next loser who wants you or something, I don't care." She said as the puppy whimpered as she reached the shelter. 'Ok, is there some kind of drop off chute like at the library?' She thought as she entered the shelter. "Hey, I have a mutt here I don't want."

"Coming ma'am!" Called a voice in the back followed by some noises. "Now don't be so difficult, it's not so bad." The voice called as she heard some loud whimpering before something hitting metal and sliding down what sounded like a chute.

'So there is a drop off chute, either that or an incinerator.' She thought before a red headed woman came out with a green shirt and tan pants on.

"Sorry about that, what do you need?"

"I found this mutt in the street and I don't give a shit about it, so can you like just take it now so I can go?" She said as she held up the puppy.

"Aw, he's adorable." Smiled the woman taking it and rubbed it's belly while it licked her hand. "So you just found it in the street? Do you know if he had a collar or know of anyone who might be interested in adopting him?"

"Nope, I just picked him up and took a picture then came here, so can I like leave now?" She asked impatiently.

The woman flashed a brief frown before smiling. "Of course you can."

"Great"

"After you fill out a little bit of paperwork."

"Uuughh, come on, do I have to?" She groaned.

"It's just a little bit, it's so we can contact you in case you want to know what happens to him or if you might have second thoughts. Are you sure you wouldn't be interested? This fella seems like he wouldn't mind a nice comfy home."

"Like, why would I want to take care of this fleabag, dogs are like totally gross and useless except for getting likes and followers." She said as she shook her head. "Just give me the paperwork and I'll get out of here."

"Then follow me in the back."

"Fine." She muttered as the worker carried the puppy to the back with her following. She looked around and saw multiple long leashes, harnesses and muzzles on the walls. "Like, this place must stink to work at all day."

"Not at all actually. I work here because I just love helping animals find new and loving homes. To me, every animal should be given love and a warm place."

"Like, whatever, I personally think they should stay where they belong like woods, circuses, and zoos." She remarked before the worker set the puppy down in front of a small door which it walked in through before she looked at the girl with a smile.

"While he goes to get some food, you can go ahead in here." She pointed to a door on the side of the room.

"Like, fine." She said as she walked towards it. "This better not take long."

"Oh it won't, not at all." She chuckled darkly as the woman entered the room, the door closing with a loud click.

The blond raised an eyebrow before looking around the room and saw it was completely empty, save for a red 'X' in the center. "What's the big deal, there's no paperwork in here!" She called as she turned to open the door, only to find it locked. "What the, hey!

She tried to pull harder, but the knob wouldn't budge or jiggle. "Hey, let me out of here!" She cried in annoyance.

"Oh, I'm sorry, the door won't open unless you stand on the X, it's a weird design flaw, I know." Called the woman from outside.

"Where's the stupid paperwork!"

"Just stand on the X and you'll get your answer."

"Ugh, fine,whatever." She muttered as she walked to the X. 'Stupid dog woman making me do this shit.'

"Are you on the X?"

"Like, yeah, now what?"

"Now this." Spoke the woman pulling open a hatch on the side of the wall before pushing a button.

"What's th- Aaah!" She cried as the floor beneath her disappeared sending her down a metal chute. She screamed from the sudden fall while trying to grab the sides, but they were too slick and she couldn't get a grip anywhere. "What's happening, what's going on?!" She cried in fear as she kept sliding down, going faster and faster. 'Did they grease this thing to send me down faster?!'

She didn't know how long she had fallen, but she wound up landing on her ass, hard, and winced before seeing she was in a tall glass cylinder on what looked like a conveyor belt. "Like, what's going on?!" She cried in confusion as she tried to jump out only to be unable to reach the top. "Hey! You bitch! Where am I!?"

All she got was silence.

"Hey, answer me!" She cried as she looked around nervously. 'Wait, I can call for help, I have my phone!' She thought as she reached into her pocket only to find it gone. "Oh no, no no no no!" She muttered trying to look around, but didn't see it anywhere in the container. "Did that bitch pickpocket me when I was handing her the mutt?!"

Before she could get mad, the conveyor belt started to move making her hold on to the sides. "Whoa, hey, where are you taking me?! Let me out!" She pounded on the sides, but it held on with the conveyor leading to a door which slowly opened. 'Oh god, where is this thing taking me?' She thought as a bright light from the other side made her cover her eyes as she went through.

When it dimmed down she slowly looked, only to go wide eyed in shock since she saw numerous conveyor belts, around the thousands, going all around the huge area with similar containers on them moving in all manner of directions. Her eyes widened in confusion when she saw some of them held humans where others also held animal of all shapes and sizes, there was even a large conveyor belt that housed an elephant that she passed by. "What...what is this place?"

She tried to get a better look around, but that's when she saw the conveyor belt leading to what looked like a mini shelter, compared to the huge space so a normal looking one, with the side door opening up. She looked around in confusion as she entered, seeing the belt slide the glass container she was in onto a lift manned by what looked like a robot that began to pull her deeper into the shelter. She held on while the robot entered a regular looking room before it stopped. "Hey! Hey you overgrown tincan! Let me out of here!"

"Negative."

"Negative my ass, let me out of here damn it, where the hell am I anyway?"

"Shelter." It replied before a man in the same clothes as the shelter woman walked over with short blond hair and a smile.

"Well hello there!"

"Hey, what the hell is going on, this tincan won't let me out of here!"

"Well of course he can't, if he did, you might get out and get hurt, and we can't have that." He smiled while pulling out a clipboard. "Now to answer a few needed questions. Oh! Before I forget, which happens a lot, I'm Josh, and you are?"

"I'm Brittany, and what the hell do you mean I might get away?!" She shouted as he hummed and wrote down her name.

"I mean what I mean. Now, can you give me your height, date of birth, and weight?"

"What?! No, of course not!" She shouted as he sighed.

"Please, it would make this process a lot easier for us."

"I said no! Now tell me where I am!"

Josh sighed and looked at the robot. "I wish people could be more easier to handle. So impolite."

"Well it's pretty damn impolite to kidnap people!" She huffed. "Alright, if you won't answer my questions than I won't answer yours." She said as she looked away as Josh groaned.

"Look, how about you answer my questions and I'll answer some of yours, ok?"

"Why do you even need to know that stuff? Are you some kinda perv who gets off on asking personal stuff like that?"

"Oh absolutely not. I'm the kind of perv who isn't into humans." He smiled with a straight face.

"...Weirdo." She said with a frown.

"Well, I answered one of yours, birthday please."

"Fine, it's September third 1995."

"Great, that is perfect, now you can ask a question if you want, but you have to tell me your height."

"Alright, what the absolute fuck is going on?!"

"Well, I'm currently asking you questions, but then you started asking me some, and we're asking them back and forth."

"Not that, I meant the whole dropping floor and conveyor belts!"

"Oh! Silly me." He chuckled. "You're just being checked over for paperwork, you'll also have a physical to make sure you're healthy and don't have any parasites." He said before shaking his head. "Ooh! How silly of me, you haven't told me your height yet I've answered two questions."

"I'm 120 pounds!"

"Hmm, you sure? You seem like you weigh more than that."

"Are you calling me fat?!" She shouted before registering what he said before. "Wait, what do you mean I'm being checked over, and parasites?! What on earth are you checking me for and why!"

"I still need your height, you gave me your weight before then I'll answer, my boss will get mad if I hold this up too long."

"I'm 5 feet and 6 inches!"

"Great!" He jotted it down. "Well, I better send you on your way, good luck and I hope you have a happy life."

"Wait, you didn't answer my question!" She cried as the robot began to lead her towards another door.

"You'll have all your questions answered later on when you meet the others, have fun!" He waved with a smile.

"You asshole!" She cried as she went through the door to see what looked like a large veterinarian's office. "I'm like gonna sue you and that bitch when I get out of here!"

"Oh my, you're quite the vulgar one, aren't you." Called a woman dressed like the man before with long brown hair tied up in a bun with glasses on flanked by two large robots.

"Alright talk! What's going on around this place? What's with that asshole asking me weird questions? And where's the cunt who tricked me into this thing?!"

"That so called 'cunt' happens to be my cousin." Remarked the woman with a frown. "Usually I feel a little bit bad for my confused patients, but not you. Get her out, stripped and on the table."

"Get the hell away!" she yelled as the robots moved over, lifted the container and tipped it which made her roll out and fell on her face before one of them picked her up by her arms. "Put me down!"

"Relax, we just need to remove these pesky clothes, they always get in the way." She said as the robots began to quickly rip her clothes off like they were made of wrapping paper before one of them brought it to a chute labeled 'incinerator' as the other kept it's hold on her.

"You bitch! Those cost more than anything you're getting paid!" She scowled before the robot moved her over to a table and set her down while holding her in place.

"Oh I doubt it, I get paid very well." The woman said as she began to put on some rubber gloves. "Now then, how are you feeling, any symptoms of diseases?"

"The only thing I'm feeling is like tearing your head off!"

"Alright, normal anger brought on by adrenaline, perfectly natural, but I mean any recent diseases or colds in the last month or so."

"I'm perfectly fine, now let me go!"

"Good, good, now hold still, I just need check you for worms quick."

"Worms?! Ew! I don't have any of those you freak!" She tried struggling with the robot not letting go at all.

"I hope you didn't call Josh that, otherwise we'd have another incident on hand and I really don't need another one of those this week."

"No, I just called him a bastard you bitch!"

"Oh good, then we'll be fine, the f word is the only one that bothers him." She said as she put her hands on Brittany's ass and pushed the cheeks apart.

"Hey! Knock it off back there!"

"Good, good, no signs of irritation around the anus, you look like a completely healthy specimen, good girl." She patted the cheeks making the girl blush and grabbed a thermometer from the counter and put it in her mouth. "Keep that under your tongue."

"What, why?" She asked as she tried to spit it out.

"Come now, can't we be civil? If you hate that one I do have a rectal thermometer." She said as Brittany paled. "You know, I just realized I forgot to ask you your name, I guess me and Josh are both like that, huh? My name is Ashley."

"It's Brittany, bitch." glared the girl keeping the thermometer under her tongue.

"Well keep up that language and you just might be one." Chuckled Ashley.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" She hissed angrily as Ashley plucked the thermometer from her mouth and looked at it.

"Hmm, your temperature is good too, that makes my job so much easier." She said as she snapped her finger, making the robots roll Brittny onto her back. "Now then, I just gotta take your heart beat and we should be done for now."

"When I get out of here, I'm gonna make you eat it!"

"Oh I wouldn't worry about what comes next, you should be fine." She said as she got out her stethoscope and put it over her heart. "Could you take a deep breath for me?"

Brittany glared at the woman before taking a deep breath and exhaled.

"Very good, very good." She said with a smile before walking away and picking up a clipboard. "Ok, you should be good to go."

"Good, now get me some new clothes!"

"Didn't you hear me? You won't be needing them since they'd get in the way." She said as the robots carried her back to the glass vial before putting her in, making her cuss at them in anger.

"You rotten son of a bitch cunt! I'm gonna tear your head off and that freak when I get out!"

"Man, you're gonna be a spunky fella when you reach the end. I can already see the money pouring in." She smiled as the robot lifted the cylinder off. "Have fun."

"Wait, what last part, what the hell are you talking about?!" She cried as the robot began to take her to another set of doors that began to open. When she looked she saw it was a long tube going straight down making her eyes widen. "Wait, please tell me you're not gonna drop me!"

"Affirmative."

"So does that mean you aren't going to drop mEEE!" She cried as the robot dropped her and the cylinder down, making her scream in fear. She held on while seeing everything go by in a blur as she screamed her head off. She kept screaming before she suddenly stopped, a large robotic hand had caught her and pulling her onto a new conveyor belt, having her hyperventilate as she tried to calm down. "Oh….my….GOD!" She cried as she collapsed to her knees. "When is this going to end?" She groaned as she looked around. She saw several more belts heading in the same direction as her with several more people and animals on them.

"Get me out of this thing!"

"Where am I?!"

"Why is there a crocodile here?!"

Brittany was horrified and saw the belts leading over towards what looked like the end of the underground area with a building that had numerous lights on it and looking like a fancy broadway theater. "What the hell is that?' She said in confusion as she saw the tubes and conveyor belts entering through the front where it looked like multiple people were watching.

One guy tried pushing against the cylinder as they entered the building with the animal ones being picked up near the ceiling and the inside looking like a runway with some weird machine attached to the ceiling as the ones with people lined up under it.

'What the hell is going on?' She thought in confusion as she saw people begin to file into the theater wearing expensive suits and dressed as they each carried large briefcases.

"Hey! Hey you people! Let us out!" Screamed a lady pounding on her container.

"Get me out of here! I don't deserve to be here!"

"I got a wife to get back too!"

"Don't look at me, I'm naked!"

"I sure hope this batch is better than last time." Remarked one man casually.

"Oh relax dear, with some of the animals here, I think we might get the perfect gift for our niece."

"Agreed, she's been begging for one ever since she saw our little Spot." He said as they laughed, making Brittany look around in confusion and fear.

"Hey! Why are you just sitting there? Get us out of here!" She hit the glass before they spotted someone walking out in front of them and faced the crowd making the blond turn livid. "You!"

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen!" Smiled the redhead. "It's so good to see you all here again. Today we have a fresh new batch that's just begging to be yours, for the right price of course."

"Price?! Are you selling us like slaves?!" Cried out one man in shock.

"Of course not. You're being sold as the shelters animals, pets if you will." She smiled.

"But we're humans!"

"Not for long, which brings us to our first Item, his name is Brad, he's twenty seven years old and has no diseases, for newcomers this will be your first fusing, I hope you enjoy it." She said as Brad's glass jar was moved under the machine.

"Fusing? What the hell are you on about?!" He yelled out in fear.

"Oh right, silly me." She chuckled with the audience doing the same. "I tend to forget newcomers are lost on what happens when they arrive. Oopsie."

"What oopsies, what the hell is going on?"

"You see, the fact is there are too many people who want exotic pets, so we came up with a way to preserve endangered species and provide rare exotic pets by fusing average animals, sometimes a rare one as a special purchase with people, creating a unique animal."

"What?!" They let out while the woman chuckled more.

"It also helps when so many people here who have, shall we say, fucked up in life, make things easier. Call it a civil service if you will, because we help deal with societies problems without them knowing, but let them be useful in other ways. Why Brad here is actually a womanizer, so I'd make sure he gets fixed right away ladies and gents or he might hump your car." She joked making them laugh.

"What?!" He cried as he grabbed his privates. "Like hell you're doing that to me!"

"Now now, don't worry, you'll be fine." She said as she shook her head. "It also helps since we put a tenth of every purchase towards wildlife conservations, we make more money than any fundraiser ever does." She said as the audience chuckled. "Now then, shall we bring up the animal options? Go ahead and pick which animal you think would fit him just right." She said as the audience opened up their briefcases and pulled out clickers and small boards with numbers on them.

"Oh come on, can't you just let me go?!"Cried out Brittany as the woman walked over.

"Aw, is the wittle whiny bitch having a hard time?" She mocked before scowling. "Well tough, because it's that kind of attitude that makes this job unbearable part of the time." She said as Brittany's eyes widened before she heard a beep. "Ah, it seems an animal has been chosen!"

"No please no! I'll stop I swear!" Called out the man as he was lifted up to the machine while a container with a koala was lowered down from the top.

"Alright, let's get to fusing!" She called as the machine began to hum to life. "Ten… Nine…. Eight… Seven…"

"Please no!" Called the man inside the machine. "I'll quit having sex!"

"Six… Five… Four… Three…"

"Please, no, anything but this!"

"Two...One….Fuse!"

The machine lit up making the people in the canisters look away while Brad screamed with the koala and him being lit up inside and his body starting to feel weird. He cried as soft grey fur began to grow across his body with his ears moving to the top of his head, reshaping into large koala ears.

Next he felt his body slimming down and growing curvy with mounds appearing on his chest with his face feeling more rounded. He gasped in a higher pitch as his manhood retracted inside him as his hair turned grey as well with a white fur belly as her hands turned to paws.

The prisoners went wide eyed as the screams became moot making all of them terrified. The steam hissed away as the cylinder was lowered, showing the now human/koala hybrid.

"Oh my god!"

"Oh god, I'm gonna be sick!"

"You...You...Sickos!" Yelled Brittany with the audience not listening to them.

"Oh my, how silly, I completely forgot to mention, today is female day, every end result today will be an adorable and hot female subject despite previous genders." The redhead said as the audience applauded happily. "Now then, who here wants to take home a human sized koala with extra packaging?" She called as the Koala looked at her body in shock, but also felt drowsy. "Do I hear a starting bid of five hundred thousand?"

"Five hundred thousand!"

"Six hundred thousand!"

"Six hundred and fifty thousand!"

"Six hundred and seventy five thousand!"

"Oh my god..they're actually selling us…" Said Brittany in shock.

"And sold! This little fella goes to the man for six hundred and seventy five thousand!" She called as the man stood up with a grin as several robots approached the koala with a large animal cage, a collar and a muzzle. "Would you mind telling us what you plan to do with her? Is she to be a pet, a gift to a dear friend or family member?"

"I'm thinking pet, I could use something more fuzzy in my collection and she's just right." He said as the robots took her out and quickly attached the collar and leash to her.

"Now then sir, would you like us to put her in the complimentary pet holder until the end of the auction or would you like to take her home now?"

"The holder, I want to see what else is here." He said as the robots nodded before pushing her into the holder and bringing her towards the wall before putting her in a cubby along with the muzzle.

"Great, now for the next subject, her name is Kiko, divorced and has three children, she hasn't paid her taxes in ten years and refuses to pay child support." The redhead said as the next cylinder holding a tall asian woman was brought forward.

"Let me out you freaks! This isn't humane!"

"Oh? You mean how you being humane to NOT paying? News flash squinty eyes, we all have to pay taxes, others more so than others." Frowned the redhead before smiling. "Well I'm sure you'll turn out to be less stingy with a makeover. Ladies and gents! Time to vote!"

"Screw you you racist bitch!" She cried as the audience began voting as Brittany began to panic.

"This can't be happening, this can't be happening." She thought as the beep went off.

"Alright we have our animal, it seems you got lucky, you get to become one of the thieves of the animal world, a racoon!" The redhead called as Kiko shouted in anger.

"Screw that, I am not becoming a fucking racoon!"

"The audience begs to differ." She smiled as the canister was lifted up into the machine and the raccoon lowered down. "Think of it like this, now you'll have a mask to go with your eyes."

"Screw you!" She shouted as the machine began to glow as the audience counted down.

"No thanks, chances are someone might screw you though." She chuckled before the screams followed while she walked near Brittany who looked scared.

"You can't do this to me, I'm not meant to be sold!"

"Oh keep your hair extensions on." She frowned. "Or better yet, why don't you take one of those precious selfies of yours? That's practically what people like you do most of the time. I swear, you waste so much time and money on trivial things when there are worse things going on."

"Is this because I wouldn't take that dog? Alright fine! I'll adopt it, I'll adopt as many dogs, just please let me go!"

"Oh no, I'm afraid not, do you really think we're going to let you go now? You'll spill all our secrets and we don't take that well, just ask Jessica here." She said as she pointed to a short dark skinned woman ahead in line of her. "She was a bidder here once, but suddenly she thought it was wrong and tried to tell the world, now she's here, and she's going to get a special treatment I personally love."

"This shouldn't be allowed! We're all people!"

"Exactly!" Snapped the redhead with a glare. "We're all people, which I hate! I hate what we do, what we've done, and how we keep messing up life itself! But like all people, the shelters and reserves need money. That's why people like you bitches are actually being useful for something in your pathetic lives!" She said before the machine hissed. "Ah, Kiko is done, let's see how our new racoon turned out."

The container slid down to show the same body frame as Kiko, but she had dark fur over her body with a raccoon tail, little black paws, and two rounded spots around her eyes with a soft looking face. She hissed at the redhead as she approached.

"Alright, you turned out amazing Kiko, you definitely look the part, don't you?" She chuckled as the racoon woman clawed at the glass to get to her. "Relax there, give it some time and your new instincts will kick in." She said as she turned to the crowd. "Alright, do I hear three hundred thousand for Kiko?"

"Three hundred thousand!"

"Three hundred and fifty!"

"Is it like this all the time, how many people has she sold?" Said Brittany in shock.

"Hundreds." Frowned Jessica kicking at her container. "And I use to buy all sorts when I was one of those fools. I even gave my daughter one as a gift, and now she's following in my footsteps." She said with a sigh as she pointed towards a young adult in the crowd. "She's bidding out there right now, she was even the one who told them I was going to betray them, and in exchange she got all my money, my house and all the people I bought."

"Please tell me we can get out, please! I can't like be sold like a pet! I have my whole future ahead of me!"

"Not anymore, now you're just property, just hope you're bought as a pet and that's it, you'll live a long spoiled life if you're lucky." She remarked before her canister moved over making her gulp. "Now it's my time."

"Alright everyone, today we have a familiar face here, Jessica Walashi, she was one of our top bidders before she tried to tell the world about us! You know what happens to traitors, am I right?" She called out with a grin. "They become double fused! Two of the same animals, she'll be more animal than human!"

That made the audience yell out in anger at the woman while also cheering at the treat.

"Now then, does anyone have an idea on what animal she shall spend the rest of her life as?" The redhead called as she put her hand to her ear.

"Tiger!"

"Crocodile!"

"Pig!"

"Bear!"

"So many good choices! But I think it's only fair if the one who turned her in gets to choose!" She called as she pointed at Jessica's daughter.

Said girl looked down at her mother who looked up at her pleading before the daughter smirked. "I think she should be what she is, a sneaky little rat."

"Alright, a rat it is!" She called as a cylinder with two rats was lowered into the machine as Jessica was raised into it, looking at her daughter in horror. "Goodbye Jessica, thank you for all of your past donations!"

"Please stop! Look into your heart! You know this is wrong!"

"Sorry, but my heart is only for animals, meaning it'll be cheering for joy after you change." She called as the machine began to glow, making her cry out in fear. "Alright ladies and gentleman, justice is being served!"

"Yeah!"

"Show her what happens when you mess with our fun!"

"My god...they're the animals…" Brittany muttered in shock as the glow began to die down. The cylinder slowly lowered down making the blonde scream and the audience 'ooooh'.

Jessica now had grey hair covering her skin, her face elongated into a rats along with big rat ears with a long pink tail coming out of her back as she was on all fours, her arms shorter with pink rat hands on her hands and feet.

"Now then folks, for this one, let's hear what price you think this traitor is worth." She called as the audience chuckled, but no one spoke up. "Oh? Does no one want her?"

"I wouldn't waste a cent on someone like that."

"For a traitor? Hell no, plus she's a filthy rat."

"Will her own daughter not even buy her?" She called as said daughter shook her head. "Oooh, now that's gotta sting."

"No one bought her? Does that mean she gets turned back?" Brittany asked to herself which the redhead overheard, making her grin darkly.

"Oh no my little barbie doll, this is how she is for good. Why would we change her back because she wasn't bought?"

"Then...what are you going to do with her?" She asked in confusion and fear.

"She's going with all the other leftover items, our zoo." She chuckled as she snapped her fingers. "There everyone can see her, and even buy her if they want her for some reason." She said as the robots began to take her away. "And it looks like it's your turn." She said as Brittany paled. "And here we have Brittany, a blonde bimbo who acts like the world revolves around her, she's young, healthy and in good shape, and personally I would recomend fusing her with the animal she tried to abandon after only giving it attention to take a selfie with, this puppy." She said as she pointed at a cage which held the exact same golden retriever puppy she had dropped off at the shelter.

Said dog barked and looked around confused with Brittany going cold.

"No! You can't be serious!"

"Oh I am. That little guy wanted a nice warm home, which you have, but you treated it like it was the plague. So now you'll get to see what a dog's life is like through his eyes. Think of it this way, you'll be a real bitch, but you just might find a home with his chipper attitude, something you could use a LOT of." She said with a grin as people began to vote before she leaned in. "And between you and me, I can twerk how much dna is fused into each person, maybe I'll make you a bit more dog like than normal, huh?"

"You bitch!" She punched the glass and kicked at it. "I'm gonna kill you and every sick bastard here! You're all freaks! I'll tear your head off!"

"See folks, a total bitch, fitting huh?" She called to the crowd as the beep went off. "Ah, thank you all for voting for the puppy, I'm sure she will make a nice dog in the end, if not we do offer obedience school for all those unruly pets."

"Let me out!" She tried shaking the cylinder as it moved over while she started crying tears of fear and anger. "I don't deserve this!"

"Oh we beg to differ, and you will too, for the ball that is." Laughed the woman before Brittany was risen up into the machine along with the puppy.

"No! Please, stop!" She cried as she was sucked in as the machine started as she began to feel herself fusing.

"Bye bye Brittany!" Waved the woman as Brittany felt her body shifting and changing making her scream out loud. "Have fun being your true self, a bitch!" She called as Brittany kept screaming out before stopping. The machine hissed as the cylinder began to lower, showing them all the new bitch.

She now had clear blond fur all over with paws, a wagging tail, and a matching dog's face while keeping her physique and looked down at her body with horror. "Oh god….I'm a freak!" She cried as the audience clapped.

"Nonsense, you're fluffy." The redhead chuckled. "You look like a good girl too, don't you, doesn't she folks? This beauty would make the perfect pet for your family, in time she'll be great with kids when her instincts kick in and who doesn't love a good dog? Can I hear Six hundred thousand?"

"Six hundred thousand!"

"Seven hundred thousand!"

Seven hundred and fifty thousand!"

"Eight hundred and fifty thousand!"

"Nine hundred thousand!"

'I-Is this really happening?' She thought in horror as they kept bidding for her.

"One million!"

"Do I hear any bids for over a million?" The redhead called with a grin. 'This bitch is a cash cow!'

The man from earlier frowned and stood up. "I bid five million."

"My oh my, that's quite the bid." She said with a big grin. "Alright, any more bids? Going once...going twice…"

'Oh my god, I'm about to be sold!'

"Sold to the man for five million dollars!" She called as the audience clapped as his wife smiled at him.

"Very good dear, little Melissa is going to love her."

"Especially Spot, he's been feeling a little lonely, and who knows, they might get to really know each other if you know what I mean."

She gasped before grinning. "Oh my, just imagine the puppies! They'll be adorable!"

"Would you two care for her to be in the holder and pick her up at the end?"

"No need, we'll take an early leave and bring her home at once."

"Alright, would you like her in the dog crate or on a leash with the muzzle?' She asked as the robots began to take care of Brittany.

"Crate, we want it to be a surprise for our niece."

"Alright." She said as she stole a grin at Brittany. "She'll just love her new bitch, and remember, if she misbehaves we offer obedience school for free on purchases over five hundred thousand."

"Oh we remember." They smiled as the robots moved Brittany's canister to a crate as she growled and tried hitting the container. "Don't worry, we know how to deal with disobedient pets, we do have quite the collection afterall."

"Let me out!" Yelled the dog hybrid while trying to use her teeth before rolling out and into the crate before it was closed making her try to run around and hit the sides. "I am not a mangy mutt! I'm a human girl you sick bastards!"

"Not anymore, also what name would you like for her complimentary dog tags?"

"Hmm, why not Sandy? Simple and fits her coat."

"What?! You can't just change my name!" She cried as the robot beeped before a small metal disk with the words SANDY on it popped out.

"She can and has Sandy." Smiled the red head before a robot arm moved in and quickly wrapped a collar around the hybrid's neck making her try and snap at it with her teeth. "Good luck with her, the shock collar is built into the one she's wearing, I'm sure you already have a remote or two for it from your previous purchases."

"We never leave home without them." Said the man pulling out a small remote. "We'll be fine, thank you for your concern dear."

"Have fun with her, she can be a bit energetic."

"I'll get out of here and kill you bitch!" Yelled Brittany kicking the side while her head felt fuzzy.

"Keep telling yourself that Sandy, have fun!"

"Shut up, I'm not Sandy!" She barked before covering her mouth in shock. 'Did...Did I just bark?!'

"Ah, it seems your minds are starting to finally meld together, have fun with that Sandy, soon you'll be a good doggy." Smiled the redhead as the man and woman took the crate away thanks to the robots.

(Later)

"Here we are, this is your new home Sandy." Said the man as the Limo stopped in front of a large mansion on a large plot of land that stretched for as far as the eye can see. He and his wife stepped out with 'Sandy' looking around confused with her mind now that of a dog.

'Home? This is new home? I smell other dog, and more animals!' She thought as she sniffed the air.

"Auntie! Uncle!" Called a little girl who had long blonde hair in ringlets and pink dress. "I missed you, how are you?!" She called happily before spotting the dog crate and gasped. "Is that what I think it is?"

"It might be." Giggled the woman as the butler set it down and he began to open the door. "Say hello to Sandy."

Said dog walked out on all fours and looked around before spotting Melissa who gasped and let out a squeal before running over and hugged her neck making the girl look confused.

"I love her I love her I love her!" She squealed as 'Sandy' sniffed her curiously.

'She smell weird, but not bad.' She thought as she licked her cheek, making her giggle.

"She's so friendly!"

"And we can't forget someone else. Spot! Spot!" Called out the man.

The ground began to shake before a large seven foot tall man who looked like a large dalmatian with white and black spots and a long tail and dog face.

"Hey boy, how are you doing? Look, you and the others are going to have a new friend." Smiled the woman pointing to Sandy who was wide eyed looking up at the tall canine with her tongue sticking out.

He grinned and licked his lips as he walked over to her on all fours before he began to sniff her butt.

She jumped and blushed before doing the same to him.

"Auntie, what is he doing to Sandy?" Asked Melissa curiously.

"This is just them getting to know each other Melissa sweetie." She said with a smile. "In time they might even have puppies, doesn't that sound nice?"

"Oooh, puppies!" She said as she clapped her hands.

'Puppies? Puppies sound nice, I like puppies.' She thought smiling at the male dog. 'He look nice and strong, and cute.'

'New dog, she smells good, I wanna hump her more than furniture!'


	46. Chapter 46

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 46

Two familiar scary mascots meet together.

Series: The Grudge and The Ring

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Tokyo, Japan-

In a small neighborhood, we find a small house in the corner of a dead end. This house gave off the impression of death and horror just by being near it.

However that didn't stop a blond teen with a jacket with a star on it and an old tape in his hands from walking towards it.

"I'm going to love this new house! And it was cheaper than back in the states too!" He said with a grin. "And I'll get laid by these japanese beauties!"

Yeah, he's apparently oblivious of the horrors awaiting him. And horny as all fuck!

He got to the front door and unlocked the door with a cheeky grin. He walked in and looked at the empty, dark, and creepy walls and furniture. "Needs some paint."

As he looked around, he noticed a large vintage tv with a VCR under it.

"Oh! That's rad! And I have an old tape in my hands too. Can't believe it was so cheap too." He said with a smirk. "I hope it has porn in it. Mmm, big tits." he sat down and popped the tape in before turning the tv on.

SZZZZZ!

"Oh boy oh boy!"

SZZZZZ….click.

The screen turned on to a deep well in the middle of the woods in a black and white format. This however was odd as it had no sound.

Creak.

He didn't notice the footsteps or the floorboards moving above him while watching the boob tube. "Come on, show some hot topless girl crawling out!"

Creak.

Creak.

The screen then flickered and caused a fly to appear on screen.

" _BZZZZZ!_ "

The man frowned before reaching out and tried to flick it away. Only to see it was part of the screen.

" _BZZZZ!_ "

Creak.

Creak.

Creak.

"Wait, what's that sound?"

Creak.

Creak.

The tv flickered faster and faster while the footsteps started to get louder and louder.

"What the fuck?" he muttered before seeing something coming down the stairs.

The thing scurried down the stairs and right behind the couch as the screen began to become static.

"Hey, who's there!"

SZZZZZ!

He gulped while looking very nervous. "I-I mean it! Come on out or I'll kick your ass!"

That was when the thing appeared on the couch and it was revealed to be a woman in a white dress, long black messy hair that went over her face and her large hips, a G cup chest, and was crawling on her back on all fours.

The man went wide eyed before noticing movement out of the corner of his eye and started to see something weird going on with the tv. The screen flickered as it disordered and warped while it dropped water on the floor.

SZZZZ!

The woman looked at the man and screen while confused why the tv was acting like that.

SZZZZ!

The tv flickered while a woman with a long white dress, long black hair that went to her small ass and face, a H cup chest and really skinny and tall, crawled out of the screen as her hair was soaking wet.

The man went wide eyed while the first woman was even more confused, but intrigued.

The second woman looked at the first and then at the man.

"Oh...god!" He said while having a boner. "Hot japanese girls! Oh thank god, now I can have a threesome!"

The women though had other ideas and began to slowly move towards him.

(One hour later)

The man groaned while his arms, legs and cock were ripped apart by the women as his intestines were handing over the living room lamp. He was begging for death with blood pooling around him.

Both looked at him before using his intestines as a swing.

"Ahhhhh!" He cried out before seeing the second girl pulling out his ribs. "AHHH! Please! Please stop!"

The girl slowly shook her head before stabbing his side with the ribs.

"AHHHH!" He cried out before the first girl jumped off and ripped his face off. "AHHHHH!"

The second girl tilted her head while grabbing at his throat and started twisting it.

The man groaned before his head snapped. He went limp with an expression of horror before the girl let go.

The first and second girls looked at the mess, and then each other while looking very confused at the appearance of the other.

"..."

"..."

The first one tried clearing her throat and coughed while trying to get a word out after so long.

The second one also coughed and cracked her neck while each girl revealed their yellow eyes and pale faces, although the first one had large dark rings around her eyes. "...ahem. Who the fuck are you?"

"Ahem, Kayako Saeki. You?"

"Sadako Yamamura."

"Excuse me, but what were you doing in that tv? I've lived in this house for years and not once have I learned of another spirit here, especially in that old thing."

"I can go anywhere where my influence goes. And that means any videotape is my portal, but just what are you? I never saw a woman crawling on their backs like a bug."

"I'll have you know I'm naturally flexible." remarked Kayako.

"So am I. Especially after getting dumped in a well for years."

"Try having your neck broken."

"Ow, who?"

"My husband."

"Ow, well my father figure dumped me in the well for having psychic powers. Really should've seen that coming."

"For me, my husband thought I was cheating on him and then killed my son and cat. Idiot."

"So you've been living in this house all by yourself? I know the feeling."

"Well my son was here…." she sighed. "He decided to go to heaven, last year."

"Well at least you had someone who loved you. I was just thrown down a hole without any hesitation." frowned Saeko looking around the house. "How long have you been dead?"

"Mmmmm….since maybe the nineteen eighties? I lost track of time." Kayako admitted.

"Wow, well I've been around since the fifties or sixties. I mean I was born in nineteen forty seven."

"At least you can move around. My soul is doomed to stay here because I can't let go of what that bastard did." she frowned while sitting on the couch. "Every time I remember I just want to make him pay over and over. First because of assuming I'd cheat, and second, for harming our own son who did nothing wrong!"

Saeko rubbed her head. "Well to be honest, I was raped before I died. Then I got the weird ability to stay in this world as long as my spirit remains in small pox. Yeah….I can agree with you, I mean I'm here as a virus!"

Both of them sighed and looked down with Kayako feeling some tears rise up to her eyes.

"Why is it the good people have to suffer? I was a good wife, I would have been better if given the chance, but I lose my life, my son's, and I can't ever leave because I can't get over the pain."

"I think because evil men rule the world. I mean my powers were examined by scientists and that was painful as hell." Saeko grumbled. "And it doesn't help that I have to say seven days till you die. Really, it gets old after the idiots just use my powers like candy."

"Wait, if you have to wait seven days, why did you help me kill this man?"

"I got bored. Plus I wanted to scare him, not kill a pervert. I have my standards, half of the time."

"Well honestly I think he was a foreigner. The face and erection gave it away."

"Yeah, the states. Ugh, I still have animosity after the war ended. Well at least he's dead."

"So….what now? Do you have to return to the tape?"

"No idea." She shrugged. "Maybe have some coffee? Got any?"

"No, we use to have some tea, but with how long it's been it's probably all gone."

"Well anything is better than moss covered water."

(Later)

"Ah this is tasty." She said while drinking some coffee. "Much better than well water."

"Who knew there was some coffee in here, must have been from the last people who moved in here." Spoke Kayako.

"Well did you kill them?"

"Yes, they were just horrible people. I mean REALLY horrible people."

"Ooh, that sucks." Saeko said while drinking the coffee. "Ah, can I have the entire pot?"

"Go ahead, but you know? It's actually nice to talk to someone. I mean really talk, not show up and kill them while they scream in terror."

"That's true. But hey, at least I'm not trying anything. And to be honest, I'm bored of scaring people." She sighed. "I mean why do we have to scare people and kill them? Can't we just let them kill themselves from their stupidity?"

"That would take who knows how long."

"I once had a girl so dumb that she ran into a mirror thinking it was the door." Saeko said while drinking the pot of coffee. "Ah, and the funny part was the door was behind her! Ha ha ha! And she got covered in glass!"

"Yikes, that is stupid. One time I chased a man up to the bathroom who tried locking the door, and when I got inside I saw he tripped and actually broke his own neck when he fell and hit the side of the bathtub."

"Ha ha!" Saeko laughed. "Oh kami! That guy must be related to this guy that though I was a hooker! One minute he thought I was a guy and then one look at my tats and bam! Ripped throat! Oh, that was funny, especially when I do have a dick."

"Wait...what?!"

"What? It was from an illness I had." She shrugged. "Plus it was annoying, but when I died somehow I got rid of it. Well the size that is, before it was as large as my arm now it's smaller than a pen. Thank kami because I can wear panties now."

Kayako blushed red while looking like a cherry right now.

"Got any more coffee?"

"No, I think you drank all of it."

"Oh….then got any food?"

"Can we even eat?"

"Well duh. We are undead spirits so we can eat, but we don't try. So if you want I could scare someone with food and steal it for us."

"Well...I suppose it wouldn't hurt, it has been a while since I enjoyed the taste of food."

"Ok, just let me find a ramen store and I'll scare them dead." She grinned. "Oh and thanks for the hospitality Kayako-chan."

"No problem."

She got up and jumped into the tv while it flashed off.

(Two minutes later)

The tv flickered to life while Saeko reappeared covered in blood and holding two large boxes of ramen in her hands. "I'm back! And I got pork ramen!"

"That was quick."

"Well the mass panic and car crashes might have caused some issues. Can I use your washing machine? And maybe take a bath?"

"Go ahead, but the hot water won't work so it'll be cold."

"It's fine, I did live in the cold for years...as I slowly went mad and started contemplating the meaning of existence…." She smiled. "Anyway, thanks and I hope you enjoy the meal."

She watched the girl leave and looked down at the warm ramen. "Wow, it's been too long. I hope it doesn't go right through me."

(Later)

Kayako sighed while feeling really full in the first time in years, especially after eating the entire bowl. "Ah~ Much better."

"Kayako-chan, I'm done." Saeko said while walking down the stairs in the nude. "And boy that felt good on my tats."

"Why don't you just call them what they are, breasts?"

"Because it sounds boring. Tats are much cooler, that and thick ass and tight gut. Learned it from a girl before I killed her." she remarked before looking at the boxes. "Any food left or did you eat it all?"

"No, I left one in the box." She said as Saeko walked over and started eating it, leaving a mess on her breasts and face.

"Nom nom nom! Oh this is so good! Better then lizard meat!" She said as some pork fell in her cleavage.

"Saeko-san, you just had a bath and you're getting messy again." Kayako sweatdropped.

She smiled. "I can't help it, I was so hungry. Plus I only eat once a year at best."

"Still, that's rather...unlady-like if you will."

"Well I felt like it." She said while finishing the bowl. "Ah, tasty. So want to shower with me? I really can't reach my back and you did say you were flexible."

"B-But I've never done that with another woman. The closest I've come was helping my son clean up in the bath." blushed Kayako.

"Oh, so you don't want me to wash your back?" She said while eating the leftover pork in her cleavage. "Aw, what a shame."

"I have no need to wash up, I'd just get dirty again and again. Besides, what's the point of being clean if I'm trapped in this house?"

"Well hygiene is important." She said while burping a little. "Excuse me."

"But it just feels odd for two women to bathe together."

"Not really, I mean I've seen people lately getting together with the same sex. Heck I heard in the states it's already legal to be yuri and yaoi, or lesbian and gay for those guys."

"What?!"

"No joke, so taking a bath with another woman is a good thing." Saeko smiled. "So don't be a drag Kayako-chan."

"I-I am not being a drag." she blushed with a huff.

"Then let's bathe together!"

"No." She huffed.

"Aw, you're so mean." Saeko pouted while giving Kayako a messy hug on the chest.

"I stand by what I say, now knock that off!"

She huffed while letting go and walked up the stairs. "Alright, but it would have been fun."

Kayako sighed and looked at the mess on her clothes. 'She's going to be a handful to deal with.'

(Later)

"Saeko? Are you done in there? I need to get cleaned up next."

"Almost!" She called out. "Unless you want to wash my back? Then come right in Kayako-chan."

"I said it before and I'll say it again, no."

"Aw." Saeko groaned while washing her chest with soap. "Fine, but you're missing out on a nice set of ass cheeks."

"I don't need to know that." blushed Kayako.

That was when the water turned off and Saeko got dried and got out of the shower as she opened the door naked.

"The shower is all yours Kayako-chan."

'Thank Kami.' She thought before walking in and closed the door. 'Now I can get myself cleaned up.'

"You sure you don't want me to wash your back?"

"I'm fine Saeko-san."

"Fine, but one of these days I'll wash your back with my tats." she chuckled making Kayako roll her eyes.

'Like that will ever happen.'

"Oh and by the way, you're pretty sexy with those melons~" she winked making the former mother blush. "Anyway, have a nice easy time with your hot bod."

'Is she trying to make me embarrassed?!' she thought before shutting the door quickly. 'Now I'm really glad it's just cold water.'

(Some days later)

Kayako sighed while looking at the bed of another occupant while getting ready to strike. 'Why does it have to be guys that take occupation in my house? Why not just ladies?'

"Zzzzz." Snored the brown haired man while sleeping with a beer bottle in his hands.

'And he just had to be one of the drunk kind.'

"Zzzzz." He snored while letting loose a fart, something the spirit got pissed at.

'Yep, he's dead now.' she thought before moving over across the wall over his head.

He snored before feeling something around his face. "Zzzz….stupid cat….."

She moved her hands down to his throat before grabbing it.

"Gah!" He cried out while getting strangled to death before his throat was ripped by the woman and he fell lifeless onto the bed.

"...time to dispose of the body, again." She sighed while looking at the dead body. "This part is always so tedious."

(Two long minutes later)

Kayako sighed while finally disposing of the body into the bay, and got back to just relax on the couch. "This was so easy when I was younger….ugh. I feel so old right now."

"You sure seem young to me."

She jumped as she saw Saeko sitting right next to her. "Oh it's just you."

"Yep, and I'm here because it's a nice house and well, better than a well."

"I keep forgetting you're still here. Any second I expect you to just get sucked right into the tv."

She huffed. "I'm not a idiot ghost from the states. I know how to get in and out of a tv without acting like a genie." She then posed. "But I can cosplay as a harem dancer if you so wish it."

Kayako lightly blushed. "H-How about you sit down and watch some tv?"

"Ok." She sat down and turned the tv on.

Click.

Only for it to be the cooking channel.

"Ugh, octopus cooking. Boring." Saeko groaned. "Why not squids?"

"What's wrong with octopus?"

"They are slimy." She shivered. "And it reminds me of my first prediction. Earthquake near the coast."

"How often could you make predictions?"

"Not often." She sighed. "Or ever actually as it only happened when I was alive."

"Huh, that's interesting."

"But I do know that we need to change the channel." She said while flipping the stations until she found a good one. "Oh, this it it! It's based on my story...by the states. It's called the Ring."

"The Ring? That seems a bit...off."

"Well I heard the reviews so it might not be all bad?" She said while putting a hand over Kayako. "Plus this might help break the ice Kayako-chan."

"Well it couldn't hurt."

(One movie later)

Saeko looked annoyed while feeling violated. "So I'm a killer that annoyed horses, went into a well, kills people and horses, had daddy issues AND a small girl? Ok I lost all hope for humanity."

"Still that girl did act like you Saeko-san."

"But Kayako-chan! I'm older than her! And I know I'm not a horse killer. I like horses!"

"Oh?"

"They are fun to ride. I never rode one though, but killing horses is just wrong!" Saeko huffed in anger.

"Sounds like the people who made this just lost a fan."

"Yeah." She grumbled and looked at Kayako. "Hug me."

"Eh?"

"I need a hug."

She was about to say something when Saeko suddenly hugged her, causing their breasts to bounce and jiggle from impact. She turned red from the feeling, but Saeko's grip was tight.

After a few minutes, Saeko moved her head and looked at Kayako.

"Thanks and your tats really feel nice in mine. Like pillows." She smiled.

Kayako sighed. "Must you always be so lewd?"

"It's part of my charm." Saeko smirked. "Plus it makes me feel whole after what I went though."

'Well I can't fault her for that.' She thought while Saeko moved away.

"But I think we should try this more often. The hanging out not the hug things. That's only when I feel like it."

"I agree, it's been great having someone around."

"Great, but I suggest we don't go to my 'home'." Saeko air quoted. "It's cramped and full of lizards and leeches."

Kayako shivered at that. "I don't think that would be possible for me. My spirit is bound to this area after all."

"True so I'm going to haunt the bathroom." She said while getting up. "Might be fun killing someone by dragging them through the pipes."

"Just don't sleep in the toilet."

"Hey, I'm not into that. I'll just sleep in the tub naked." She said while walking up the stairs. "Late Kayako-chan, don't let the bug tickle your skin."

"Bug? What bug?"

"It's an expression." She said as Kayako looked confused. "I'll explain tomorrow."

"Ok?" 'Weird. But cute.'

(Much later)

"It's interesting that I've been living here for ten weeks and you still won't let me wash your back." Saeko muttered while eating some toast. "Are you scared of me?"

"I keep explaining my reason so I won't repeat myself."

"Aw." She sighed while looking at a newspaper. "Hey Kayako-chan. Want to head to an amusement park? It would be fun."

"I'm tied to this area."

"Oh….how about hitchhiking and stealing a car or something? I've always wanted to ride on a motorcycle."

"Still stuck here." she sweatdropped.

"Drat!" She grumbled. "Well maybe we can prank call people? Wait that doesn't require exercise and I really want to stay fit….ugh! Your haunting spot is too small!"

Kayako shook her head at that. 'She's like a child.'

"Mmmmm….oh! Let's play cards...no that's boring." She grumbled before looking at Kayako. "Can't you just get out of the house?"

"Well I haven't tried. I mean I have to keep the house clean and well I just never had any interest in getting outside."

"You're joking right Kayako-chan?"

"No."

Saeko got up and smirked. "Then we shall get you out of the house! And then we can go on a nice date in the town!"

"Date? Between us?" she blushed before Saeko yanked her up. "Woah!"

"Let's go!" She said while putting her over her head and ran towards the front door. "Now watch!"

CRASH!

That was when she ran out, with Kayako face planted to the wall above the door, while running towards the gate.

"Wow that felt good right Kayako-chan?" She looked up and saw nothing. She then looked around before seeing the legs of the woman pointing out of the door as she saw some white panties hanging from one toe. "Oops."

"Ow." she groaned before rubbing her forehead with a frown.

"Are you ok?" She asked while running towards her.

"Not really."

"Oh….so you want me to put your panties back on?"

"Wait, they fell off?!" she sat up before seeing them and crossed her legs. "Don't look!"

"But they look so cute." She smirked. "And they suit you."

"J-Just stop looking!"

Saeko chuckled at this.

(Two minutes later)

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Kayako asked while placed in Saeko's arms like a log.

"Yep, plus who knows. Throwing you might be the way to go."

'This doesn't sound like a good idea.' She thought with a gulp.

Saeko then threw her at the door, only to miss and caused her to bounce off a wall and right back at her. "Oof!"

Both groaned while Kayako was in between Saeko's chest.

"That hurt." Kayako groaned before noticing where she was and turned red. She scrambled off while Saeko sat up. "S-Sorry!"

"It's fine, besides I got a better idea." She said while running upstairs. "I just have to borrow something."

(Ten minutes later)

"Tada!" She said while pointing to a makeshift slingshot made from some rolling pins and stretchy panties. "We will slingshot you to freedom!"

"Are those MY panties?!"

"Yep, amazing right?"

"No!"

"Well we can cross that bridge later, now get in and head to the outside world." She said with a smile.

"I'm not going to fly out with my panties being used like that!"

"Too late!" She said while putting Kayako into the slingshot and moved it back. "Have fun Kayako-chan~"

"W-Wait!"

TRANG!

"AHHHH!" She screamed while getting sent flying towards the door, only for her to get sent flying to a window and bounced back at Saeko.

CRASH!

Both landed against the stairs while Saeko was under Kayako's ass.

"MMMM!" She spoke while trying to remove it while grabbing it making Kayako turn bright red.

"S-Stop that!"

"MMMM!" She yelled before squeezing it and started to play with it. "Mmmm~"

"S-STOP!" she jumped away and pulled her clothes over her butt. "Don't touch my butt like that!"

"But Kayako-chan." Saeko said with a smile. "You have a nice ass. Better than my small ass any day."

"I knew this was just a way for you to be lewd." she crossed her arms with a frown. "You're not taking this serious at all."

"But I am!" She pouted. "I just want to get you out of the house so we can have a date."

"Then why try something so absurd like a slingshot?"

"...I thought it would work." She blushed. "Sorry."

Kayako sighed before Saeko pulled the door open and tried pulling her out by the hand, but Kayako held on to the door. "No! I can't!"

"Come on! You can't be scared if you don't try it for yourself!"

"I can't leave!"

"Have you even tired? Don't be antisocial!"

"I am not!"

"Well you can fool me!" Saeko grunted while pulling her.

"No! If I leave I might vanish! Then my soul will never be at peace and I'll never seen my son again!"

"But what's the point in staying here if you don't have fun! Please Kayako-chan! Just trust me!" she groaned while tugging harder. "I'm right here for you!"

Kayako kept on holding on before losing her grip and causing the both of them to go flying out the door.

CRASH!

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

And hit a sports car in the enduring collision.

"Ow…"

"That hurt." Groaned Saeko in pain.

"I know...but...what's this soft ground I feel?"

"That's my tats...again…" she groaned while rolling off the hood. "Ugh, I forgot how much pain gravity was."

"Oh! Sorry." blushed Kayako.

"But you're out of the house right." She smiled. "And you're not gone so it's a fucking big success!"

Kayako looked at her house and herself while expecting her body to start fading away. But instead it was still solid and in the land of the living. "Oh Kami…"

"So want to hit the town? Or do you need a hug?"

"I...I need a moment to let this sink in." Kayako said while shaking her hands.

Saeko nodded while rubbing the woman's back.

(Later)

"The neighborhood is so much different than I remember."

"Yep." Saeko nodded while they walked down the road, making sure to keep people from seeing them by hiding behind buildings and garbage cans in the process. "Especially the cars. They are so weird looking now."

"How so?"

"They didn't look like squares."

"You have a lot to learn."

Saeko nodded before seeing a bar. "Say are you good with alcohol? Because I feel like cutting loose tonight."

"I don't drink alcohol."

"Eh? But I thought you liked it. I mean you tried once, right?"

"No."

"Not even a drop?"

"No."

"Oh then I'm changing it. You need to live a little." She said while dragging Kayako into the bar.

"But I'm not so sure."

She smiled. "Trust me, you're going to love it."

'I hope so.'

Saeko looked into the bar and saw only a bartender and a lone man sitting at the counter before whispering. "First, let's scare these guys shitless."

"You do it, I had to deal with a drunk last time."

"Oh fine, but you owe me a drink." She said before appearing next to the man.

"Ugh." He groaned. "I hate when those bitches run. Especially in those high heels."

"Maybe I can fix that."

He turned around before seeing a woman behind him. "Oh, so you want to get fucked? Sure, go ahead slut."

And cue his head getting twisted around and pulled out of his body.

"No, but you just did." She said as blood hit the table and floor while the bartender ignored them since he's seen crazy shit a lot. "Hey barkeep, a bottle of wine and some beer for my girlfriend."

"Grumble grumble." he grumbled while heading to the back.

"Kayako-chan! Come on in!"

She sighed while walking in with a light blush.

(Ten or fifty drinks later)

Kayako hiccuped while laying her head on the counter and groaned. "I don't feel so, hic! Good."

"That's funny. I'm feeling great." Saeko hiccuping while slapping her ass. "Heck I feel like a living girl again, hic!"

"Don't, hic! Slap my bottom, it's so fat."

"But it's plump and sexy!" She laughed while slapping it more. "Like drums, hic hic. Oh Kayako-chan, you sexy milf!"

"No!" she spoke standing up and stumbled before falling on her back. "I'm not sexy, I'm old, hic! Dried out, hic! And I failed as a mother."

Saeko hiccuped before stumbling and landed on her face. "Aw, but I love the old you. Hic hic hic! Plus I see you as a milf! Milfs are fucking hot!"

Kayako hiccuped while feeling very flustered. "I don't even know what that means."

"Milfs are life." She hiccuped before falling onto Kayako and started licking her face. "Mmm, you taste like candy Kayako-chan~"

"Stop that." groaned the woman pushing her off while looking close to tears. "What kind of mother am I? I lose my son, cat, and now here I am, hic, getting drunk. I'm a complete disgrace."

"You're not." She said with a huff. "You're cute, sexy, and very nice. I mean anyone can fuck you and date you for the heck of it!"

"Don't be so lewd, it's disgraceful." she groaned before falling on her side and curled up.

Saeko went on the other side and placed her hands around her. "Aw, hic. Come on Kayako-chan. Don't be so mean, I'm just saying you're beautiful~"

"No I'm, hic, not."

"You, hic hic hic hic hic! Are!" She said while burping in her face.

Kayako frowned and closed Saeko's mouth. "Where are your manners?"

"Mmmmm." She said while moving the hand away and kissed her on the lips. She then moved back. "Right there, hic~"

Kayako's eyes widened and touched her lips. "You...kissed me."

"Yep~" she giggled. "And your lips are so soft, hic~"

Kayako was silent before grabbing Saeko's lips and pressed hers against them again.

Both moaned while they started to grope each other's breasts and burped during the kissing as the bartender just grumbled at another drunk couple.

(Much later)

Both groaned while slowly waking up in a bathtub, naked, and in a hotel bathroom with pink walls and hearts around the shower head. They slowly opened their eyes and saw that Saeko was on top of Kayako as a tiny cock was pressed into Kayako's snatch.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..." Saeko looked at the spot before looking at Kayako. "Um…..morning Kayako-chan?"

"AHHHHHHHH!" She screamed before getting a headache. "Ow!"

"Ow, please. I have a massive hangover." Saeko groaned. "And I think my cock is in pain."

"Saeko, what happened? Where are we? Why are we naked? And more importantly, WHY IS YOUR PENIS DOWN THERE!?"

"Um…..I think we got drunk." She looked around. "Then stumbled in a love hotel and fucked in the tub. And I was on top….he he he. Um...funny how life is right?"

"You fucked me?! Oh Kami above, this is why I didn't want to try alcohol! I knew I couldn't handle it!"

"Yeah sorry but I thought it would make you happy. I mean you did seem to like me a lot."

Kayako glared at her.

"Right, bad choice of words."

"Just get out of me so I can wash up, or else."

She gulped and got off her, causing sperm to leak out into the water. "Um...want me to wash your back? Or do you think I'm scum right now?"

"Let's just say I need time to let it sink in or I might lose it, again."

She nodded while getting up and walked away, while her dick was still hard, and sat on the bed. 'Yep, she's going to kick my ass later.'

(Later)

Saeko looked at the wall while still naked and was playing with her balls. 'Ah, this definitely helps me think.'

"Alright, I'm feeling more clean." Kayako said while walking out in the nude and sat on the bed. "But I couldn't find my clothes."

"Can't find mine either. But we can always get new ones later." Saeko said while playing with her tip. "So Kayako-chan, are you still mad at me?"

"Yes, I am." she replied in a blunt tone. "It should be that obvious."

"Oh...so what can I do to make it up to you?"

"You didn't let me finish." she replied in a cold tone. "It's rude to interrupt."

"Sorry." She blushed while moving her nails around the tip.

"First off, stop playing with yourself." she slapped her hand.

"Ow! That hurt!" She said while rubbing her hands.

"Second, while I'm miffed at you, I AM actually happy with something."

"...eh? Really, what is it Kayako-chan?" Saeko asked while looking surprised.

"All this time you've talked to me and helped me feel alive. Like I didn't need to worry or feel anger at normal humans. I also had a chance to feel so much weight get off my shoulders, which had been weighing me down for so long I thought I would go mad."

"Oh, well glad I could help. I mean…" she blushed. "I wanted to make you happy."

"So while I'm mad about getting drunk and possibly having sex, I'm not as mad as you might think."

"Again I'm sorry about that. I mean this is actually my first time having sex." Saeko blushed red. "I mean I got raped yes but...you know."

Kayako blushed red at that. "I understand."

She moved closer to her as their breasts touched. "So….I'll take responsibility and well…" she moved closer again while causing the breasts to get pushed together. "Get hitched or something like that?"

"S-Stop pressing against me while asking something like that."

She gulped. "Sorry, but I wanted to be in the mood. I mean, I'm in the presence of a beautiful woman I love."

"...nani?"

"What? I loved you since we first met, plus I do like you. So why don't you Kayako-chan?"

"You….l-love….me?!" she turned bright red.

She nodded with an equally red face.

"B-But…"

"Kayako-chan, I told you that yuri couples are ok. So please consider how I feel, or not. I don't mind as long as I make you happy in this purgatory."

Kayako gulped hearing that before letting out a sigh moved behind Saeko, right before reaching up and grabbed her breasts before giving them a squeeze.

"Ah~!" She moaned. "K-Kayako-chan?"

"If you say something like that, then I'll make you take responsibility, and we can start by me taking over since you love taking the lead."

"Ah, o-ok." She moaned before moving her hands around Kayako's hips. "Only if I play with your legs, they're so addicting to play with."

"Only after I say so."

She nodded before they started to kiss each other and caress their breasts and hips. "Mmmm~"

(Much later)

Ding dong.

A man grumbled while ringing the doorbell to his new house as he looked pissed. "Haunted or no, I need to get in and for fuck sake, why is the idiot tenant not responding!?" 'Is he double crossing me!?'

Silence.

"Hey! Open up!" he yelled. "I need to get into my house you bastard!"

Silence.

"Come on you bastard! Open the fuck up!"

That's when the door slowly opened with a creak.

He smirked before strutting into the house and found it was pitch black. "Fuck, did that bastard forget to pay the electric bill?"

That was when he tripped on something in the middle of the room.

"Damn it! And now he's leaving trash around!" He snapped before the lights flickered on the tv.

Only to reveal a bloodied body with no arms or legs with red hair and a ripped chest with missing ribs.

"Holy kami!" He cried out before smelling something cooking in the kitchen. He covered his nose and gagged while freaking out.

And what did he do? Easy, he took out a match and started lighting it.

"I'll burn this place to the ground!" He cried out in horror before something crawled above him and dropped behind him.

"You seriously trying to do that? Kayako-chan will not like that ya know."

He turned around and freaked out seeing a woman with a white dress behind him while covered in 'blood' from head to toe. "AHHHHH!"

She jumped at him before the lighter and match were thrown to the side as a loud crunching sound was heard.

After a few seconds of silence, the woman picked up the lighter and threw it in the trash can before walking back in the kitchen.

"Kayako-chan, did the timer go off on the ribs?" She said while turning the lights on, to reveal a seven month pregnant Kayako in the nude and leaking milk from her chest.

"Well if you had listened more you'd know not yet."

Saeko sighed while taking off the dress. "Well sorry, I had to make sure that guy was dead and that the ribs from the last guy was given to the rats."

"You could have eaten that guy."

"Yuck! I'm not a cannibal!"

"You didn't say that the last time you 'ate me out' as I recall."

"I was in the moment!" She blushed. "But still, at least I'm keeping an eye on you. I mean you have a hard time climbing up walls with our child."

"True, but I'm still flexible."

"I'd love to see that." She deadpanned before looking at the oven and pulled the ribs out. "Done, so let's dig in! And with no napkins this time!"

"You need to buy more."

"I'll get there when I get there."

Kayako shook her head before looking at her belly. "I'm still amazed. Two earthbound spirits, able to form new life. It defies everything I learned."

"Me too." She said while eating the ribs messily as some meat landed in her cleavage. "I mean I didn't expect my smallpox curse and your earthbound curse would make life. Hopefully our child will be living instead of undead, I don't want zombies in this household."

Kayako shook her head while eating the ribs just as messily as meat landed in her cleavage and her stomach. "Well until they're born, no more sex."

"Aw."

"Don't pout."

"I wasn't." She sighed. "But can I fuck your ass?"

"AFTER dinner, and after we clean up, got it?"

"Yes Kayako-chan. But it might be fun doing it dirty~" she said before seeing her glaring at her. "Um...nevermind then." 'Still scary!'

"That's what I thought."

"Anyway, let's eat!" She said while both started to dig into their ribs, getting messier in the process. 'I love my wife, even if she's scarier then all hell.'

'I hope my son is doing alright, I don't know when I'll get a chance to see him, but hopefully it's after his new sibling is born so we can all be there.' Kayako thought while feeling her stomach getting kicked. 'Just hope this one doesn't kick me into another existence. It really hurts!'


	47. Chapter 47

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 47

A nerdy girl meets a vampire

xxxxxxxxxxxx

'Ok, just keep your head down and maybe no one will notice me.' thought a girl walking down the hallways of a highschool while holding her books before she bumped into someone and stumbled back before seeing it was a blond girl in a pink dress who scoffed seeing her.

"Like, what do you want Swollen Sandra?"

"N-N-Nothing Tabitha." spoke the girl who was revealed to have short brown hair with braces on her teeth, a few freckles on her cheeks, and wore a white blouse that strained against her large E cup breasts with some black shorts with glasses over her eyes.

"Then like, watch where you go with those oversized balloons."

"O-Ok, I'm sorry." She said nervously. 'Please go away!'

"Oh trust me, you will be, now it's time for you to pay your ugly tax."

"B-B-But I can't."

"Oh, that's too bad, you know what that means." She said as she snapped her fingers as two of the girls began to approach her.

"Come on girls, can't I pay it tomorrow? I have to get to class!"

"Oh don't worry, that will be the last problem you have to deal with." They said as they pushed her to the ground.

Sandra braced herself as the girls started to slap, kick, or punch her while she was forced to take it with one of them tossing her books down the hall. "P-P-Please stop it!"

"Forget it Swollen Sandra!" Spoke Tabitha while taking the glasses off and tossed them aside while kicking her harder. "You like to think you're so hot with these melons? Well they're gonna sag as soon as you're out of here!"

"I-I can't control them, I want them to be smaller!" She cried as her eyes began to water.

"Hey, leave her alone!"

"Crap, the teacher!" Spoke one of the girls before they darted off and around the corner with Sandra groaning from the hits. "This isn't over bitch!"

'Damn it, why me?' She thought before the teacher reached her and crouched down.

"Oh no, Sandra. Sandra are you ok?"

"Yeah...I think I am, w-where are my glasses?" She asked as she felt around for them.

"Hold on, I'll get them." The teacher moved over and grabbed them before handing them back to Sandra who put them back on. "Sandra, who did this to you? I want names."

"Um...uh...I...I can't say."

"Come on Sandra, you know I need names to punish them, that's how it worked before, remember?"

'Yeah, and they told other girls to beat me up worse, ratting them out only makes it worse.' She thought while getting back up and dusted herself off. "Really, it's fine, I'm not hurt that badly."

"But you're still hurt, please give me the names Sandra." Said the teacher with a sigh.

She looked down and muttered something.

"What was that? Can you please speak up?"

"I said it was…" She muttered the rest.

"Sandra…"

"Look, I said their names, now I have to go to class, I'm sorry." She grabbed her books and rushed off making the teacher shake his head.

"I wish she would feel confident enough to let the staff try and help. Or at the very least have the confidence to fight back." He said as he began to walk away, no one aware of the figure watching from the shadows of the lockers.

(Later)

"So Swollen Sandra, did you rat us out to the teachers again?"

"No Tabitha, never." She spoke looking down at her desk with her hands on her lap.

"Good, you know what happens to fools who try to rat on us, don't you?" She smirked while moving a finger across her throat making the nerdy girl nod quickly. "That's what I thought."

"Hey Sandra, these agents of darkness bothering you?" Called a monotone voice behind them, making them turn their heads to see a goth girl staring blankly at them with a gray dress and black stockings.

"Go away Rachelle."

"As long as darkness exists, I will be there to fill my heart with satisfaction."

"Oh please, you are so fake. I saw you last week wearing a tie dye shirt and sandals!" Scoffed Tabitha.

"You speak lies, just like your bright hair and disgusting clothing." She remarked making Tabitha scowl at her. "It makes it hard for me to look at the board, might I suggest something darker."

"You have blonde hair, you just dyed it black, very poorly I might add, I can still see some blonde strands." Tabitha said as she rolled her eyes. "Look, we just want the money our dear friend Sandra owes us, right girl?"

Said girl nodded with Tabitha's lackeys snickering before they went silent as the teacher walked in.

"Alright students listen up. This may sound sudden to you and me, but it would seem we have a brand new student joining us today for the school year."

"Alright, another loser coming in late." Tabitha said as she rolled her eyes as she and her lackeys sat down at the desks.

"Now this student might seem a bit unorthodox since he's from France, but let me make this clear, I want everyone doing their best to get along with him." He remarked before looking at the door. "You can come in now."

"Yes sir." Called a males voice in a French accent before he stepped into the classroom, making all of the girls go wide eyed He was a young teen with slightly messy brown hair, pale skin, and blue eyes while wearing a black hoodie and ripped blue jeans. He walked over to the front and turned to the class. "My name is Pedro Bernard, and while I come from France, I prefer to speak English in honor of my mother. Hopefully we can get along this year."

'Hubba hubba, momma likes what she sees!' Tabitha thought with a grin as she licked her lips. 'He will be mine!'

"Pedro, go ahead and take the available seat in the far back." He said as he pointed at the desk next to Rachelle, making the girls glare at her in jealousy.

"At once sir." He walked over to the seat and sat down while looking up ahead at the board.

"Alright class, today we'll be going on to our history lesson on the American civil war." The teacher said as some of the class listened while most were either thinking of or sneaking looks at the new student.

With Pedro, he zoned out the teacher while Rachelle glanced at him and Sandra tried taking as many notes as she could.

'I wonder what he's like, he doesn't seem like a snob, though realistically it's only a matter of time until Tabitha sinks her claws into him.' Rachelle thought as she inspected him.

'I don't have time to worry about a new student, if I don't get these notes for the test, I'll fail it.' Sandra thought as she felt like someone was staring at her. 'It's probably one of Tabitha's lackeys, they know I hate that.'

'Hmm, this girl is rather focused on the lesson. It's mundane to me, but she must try to do the best she can, even if those other girls hold resentment to her for some odd reason.' He thought as he inspected her. 'I don't understand why though, she's not bad looking at all, are they jealous of her chest?'

(Later)

When class ended Sandra got her stuff and headed out with Rachelle following, with Pedro standing up and Tabitha moving over with a smile.

"Hey there, Pedro was it? You know, I know this school inside and out. Why don't you let me help show you around when we've got some free time?"

"Thank you for the offer, but I would like to get the lay of the school on my own." He said as he walked past her, making her eyes go wide.

'Did he just turn me down? No, he must be playing hard to get, that's all.' She thought before smiling. "Alright, but keep in mind if you need anything, and I mean anything, come looking for me."

"I understand." He said as he left the room. 'She's quite pushy, kind of like the girls back home except bitchier from what I've seen.'

"So Sandra, what do you think of the new guy?"

"I wasn't paying much attention." She replied before turning to her friend. "But I'm curious, just how long are you gonna keep up the whole goth act?"

"I am an agent of the night, I have adapted this life as my own for all eternity."

"So a week then, huh? Researching a new role?"

"You will get your answer once the next full moon rises and leaves and the creatures of the night go into hiding once more until the next year."

"So after the next full moon?"

"As the fates demand it so it shall be!"

"Whatever." She said with a chuckle before feeling someone tap on her shoulder and pale. 'Oh no, it's probably Tabitha after the money.'

"Excuse me."

"Look Tabitha, I'll get you your money tomorrow, I promise."

"I am not Tabitha."

"Huh?" She said as she turned around to see the new transfer student and blushed. "I-I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else."

"I understand." He nodded. "I know this may seem odd, but I couldn't help but notice how invested you were in class and was curious, are you a fan of school itself?"

"She works hard to ensure her spirit is strong with wisdom and knowledge." Spoke Rachelle without losing her tone. "And yet others would deem her a threat."

"A threat? Why, she doesn't seem dangerous or looks like she wishes anyone harm." He said in confusion.

"It's nothing." Spoke Sandra shaking her head. "I just try my best in class to stay ahead and not fail."

"Well, perhaps you could assist me. You see I was mostly homeschooled in France and would gladly appreciate the help in socializing with other kids my age."

"Wait...are you asking to hang out with us?" Asked Sandra in surprise.

"I believe that is the correct term, yes?"

"Be warned, there are others who may see your actions as an insult." Spoke Rachelle while looking him over. "Your aura itself seems to attract danger."

"If such a danger arises, I shall take care of it, for good." He said as his eyes flashed red for a second.

"A-Are you sure you want to hang out with us? What about Tabitha, she's way more popular than us." Sandra said as she looked down with a small blush.

"Yes, she is quite….forward for my tastes, I have met many girls like her from my home and wish to, as you say, take a break."

"The looming shadow of doom that follows her is indeed overwhelming, you are wise to this course of action."

"Well….ok, if you insist." Muttered Sandra before heading off to her next class. 'What's he talking about? Why not just ask another girl? There are other girls in this school like me, and ones who don't need to worry about….'

"Swollen Sandra!"

"Eeep!" She jumped and saw it was Tabitha making her break into a cold sweat.

"What are you and your loser friend doing with Pedro?"

"N-Nothing! I was just going to my next class, I swear."

"I believe we had the same class as well, so I was hoping she could show me the way."

"Trust me Pedro, sticking around this short sighted bimbo is gonna lead you to trouble." remarked Tabitha before wrapping her arms around his and lead him away from the two. "I can lead you there and hey, maybe we'll get a chance to sit next to each other."

"But I wished to know more about her." He said with a frown as Tabitha gritted her teeth.

"Trust me, you don't, every day she goes around acting all innocent with those big knockers, she probably has a side job at a strip club somewhere."

Pedro raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything while Sandra sighed in relief and looked at the ground while Rachelle patted her on the back.

"It's as fate decreed, the evil empress of this dominion has chosen her next sex slave and has struck down any challengers, oh woe is thee."

"I don't care about what kind of guy she's into, I just hate how she puts me down. I never asked to have a chest like this. Makes me wish I didn't drink so much milk like my mom wanted."

"Wait, that's how you got those things? Do you think there's still time for me to grow if start drinking milk now?" Asked Rachelle, breaking character.

"Maybe, but I'm honestly thinking about getting an operation when I get older to shrink them. Also you broke character."

"Wha- nooooo!" She cried as she fell to her knees. "I broke the one code of every actor, never break character!"

"Look on the bright side, you have a chance to try out someone else now."

"But I failed as an actor! I must go into exile now." She groaned as we cut back to Pedro and Tabitha.

"So, France huh? What's that like? I've always wanted to go there and visit Paris."

"It's alright, I preferred the nightlife there, less touristy." He remarked with a bored tone as they walked into the classroom and found himself dragged over to a spot right next to Tabitha's.

"What's that like?"

"Rather cozy, less bright, but that's fine, sometimes the light hurts my eyes so I always enjoyed the natural lightning of the moon and stars."

"OMG, me too! I hate it when the lights from the stadium blinds me during the football game when I'm cheering on the team, but as always I perform my routine perfectly." She smirked tossing her hair over her shoulder making Pedro roll his eyes before she looked back at him. "Say, maybe you could come by to the next one, I'll bet you'd have a super fun time."

"I'd rather not, I personally prefer a nice quiet book over a large stadium filled with screaming people, but thank you for the offer." He said politely.

Tabitha made a face hearing that before leaning against his arm a little. "Reading? Oh please, only nerds and geeks stick with those boring old things. I'll bet you'd be great trying out for the team itself. You probably have some big strong muscles under these clothes."

"I do work out a little in my free time, but I tend to keep my strength to myself." He said with a shrug. "I personally think strength should be used to help people, not for something as violent as football."

Before she could say anything else the teacher came in and yawned while rubbing his eyes.

"Alright class, today you will be having a study hall time because I didn't get much rest last night." He said as he put his head on the desk. "Also keep it down, I have a bit of a hangover."

The students cheered and started whispering or listening to music with Tabitha smirking.

"Guess this gives us a chance to keep learning more about each other."

'Oh joy.' Thought the boy in dread.

"So, did you leave a girlfriend behind in Paris?" She asked as she scooted closer to him.

"No, I have a tendency to stay single, and have been for a long time."

"So you're single then, interesting!" She said as her eyes sparkled, giving him a feeling of dread.

'I know that look anywhere. Sometimes I hate looking like this.' He thought before recalling Sandra. "Uh tell me, Tabitha. What more can you tell me about that girl in the hall, with the glasses?"

"What, Swollen Sandra? Ugh, she's just a nobody loser who's friends with the weirdo from the drama club, why do you want to know about her?"

"I ask because her name is rather...odd."

"Everyone here calls her that. Ever since she started getting bigger there, she thinks she's all that compared to every other girl here. It's sad and pathetic, especially when she tries to act like she doesn't like the attention. Most guys here love staring at her and she probably soaks it all up with an innocent face. Trust me, you stick around her, and she'll trick you like all the other guys."

"It doesn't seem like she likes the attention, especially since it seems to lead to you bullying her." He said with a frown.

"Moi? Bullying HER? Trust me Pedro, ever since middle school she's liked to think she's top girl around here. Well that position belongs to me." She remarked before smiling. "But let's forget about her and go back to us."

'This class is going to take a while.' He thought as Tabitha began talking again, trying to 'subtly' ask him out as he turned his eyes to Sandra. 'She seems nice and it is obvious I can't trust the woman next to me to give me an honest answer about her.'

(Later)

Sandra sighed while walking out of the locker room in her gym shirt and shorts, the shirt making her chest stand out more. 'I hate this part, why is gym class required?'

"Once more we are doomed to run pointless miles that will lead to our early graves."

"Agreed, but at least everyone is going to be to distracted by the new kid to bully us." she remarked while Pedro walked out in the boy's version and stood with the other boys before the gym coach blew his whistle.

"Alright all of you pansies! Today we're gonna get your blood flowing by-"

"Running track." Finished Sandra with Rachelle nodding.

"Running track! Now get going!" he blew his whistle before all of them started going off around the track. "And I better not see anyone slacking off!"

"Yes coach." They all sighed as he walked over to a chair and picked up a magazine.

"Time for an early break." he smiled before opening it up with Pedro watching and sighed.

'To think an American gym teacher would be too lazy to care about his body. Seems the rumors were true.' Pedro thought as he sighed. 'Then again rumor after rumor is coming true, lazy teachers, bitchy popular girls, I'm starting to regret leaving Paris.'

He looked at the students running while spotting Sandra up ahead, who was panting and working up a sweat with the boy noticing her chest bouncing with each step. 'She truly does have big breasts...but she doesn't seem to like them.' He thought as he blushed a bit before smiling. 'Maybe now I can finally talk to her and learn more about her.'

"Hey dude, I need to talk to you." Spoke a burly teen running next to him who looked a bit tan.

"Oh? About what exactly?"

"About you getting all the girls attention, that's what."

"Oh, pardon me monsieur, I did not know one of them happened to be your girlfriend."

"Well not yet at least, but I'm working on it, you can at least throw the rest of us guys a bone or two, right?"

"I do not have any bones but I am trying to keep a low profile monsieur, if you want you can date the one called Tabitha, she isn't quite my type."

"I don't blame ya, too small for my tastes." He remarked before smiling while looking up ahead. "I prefer my girls to have more meat on them, if you know what I'm saying."

"I do in a sense." He said as his stomach growled. "Pardon that, I skipped breakfast on my way here."

"No problem bro, and between you and me you seem alright, I personally thought you were going to be a stuffy asshole."

"Believe me, I have been around too many. Ending up like one is like burning alive, and I'd rather avoid that."

"True that bro, true that." he said before he began to run ahead, leaving Pedro alone.

Pedro himself looked at Sandra again and saw other guys glancing at her with big smiles. 'Have they no shame leering at a girl without worry? Even if she doesn't know, it's still rude. Although I may not have much to say for myself that is.' He thought before shaking his head as he began to approach her with ease.

"Oh god...too...much...running!"

"Are you alright?' He asked, startling her as she turned to him in surprise.

"Oh! It's...you…" She got out while panting and wiped her forehead. "Yeah...I'll be...ok."

"You seem like you may need to take a break."

"Can't...couch would get mad…" She panted as she began to stumble.

"If you like, perhaps you could lean on me to help you."

"I-I couldn't ask you to let me do that." She said as she turned away.

"I see no reason not to help if you are having difficulty."

"I'm fine….really..." She panted as he sighed and shook his head. She stumbled more and was about to fall before feeling her arm get pulled over his shoulder with his hand on her waist, making her blush and look at him surprised.

"Please, allow me to help you."

"A-Are you sure?" She said nervously as some of the girls around them started to glare at her.

"Yes, it's a gentleman's duty to help a damsel in distress." He smiled making her face feel more warm.

"T-Thank you then my knight." She said, attempting to sound playful to hide her nervousness.

"Oh? So I'm a knight huh? Does that make you my princess then?"

"P-P-P-Princess?" She said with a larger blush before pulling herself free. "I-I'm better now, thanks!"

"But-"

"See?!" She spoke before sprinting up ahead while trying to keep from saying another word and ignoring her muscles aching. 'Oh my gosh, he called me a princess! I don't think I can take anything like that! I just hope Tabitha doesn't find out he said that.'

'Wow, even when flustered she still has energy. Impressive.' He thought as he began to smile as the girls around him began to whisper furiously to each other.

(Later)

"Alright maggots! Now that you've got your blood flowing, it's time for today's game. The age old classic, dodgeball!" Called the coach as the students began to groan. "No groaning!" Now then, the captains will be Tabitha and… Sandra, Tabatha you go ahead and start picking first."

"Yes coach." She smirked while sending Sandra a frown and looked at the class. "I'll be taking Pedro."

'I should have seen this coming.' He thought as he begrudgingly made his way towards her.

"Ok….I'll take….Rachelle…" Panted Sandra, still out of breath.

"Great, I'll take everyone else now that the losers are on one team."

"Pardon me Tabitha, but that seems a bit unfair." Whispered Pedro.

"Don't worry, we always do it like this." She said with a dark grin. "Besides, to make it fair we have to hit them fifty times before they can be out."

"But-"

"Alright then! You all better be breaking a sweat while I head in my office and deal with some paperwork." Spoke the coach while setting the balls out and walked off.

"Alright, that makes me in charge, now get to your place target dum- I mean Sandra and Rachelle."

The two girls walked over to the opposite side with Pedro frowning at Tabitha.

'Fifty times each? That's not fair, she merely wants to humiliate them as much as she can.' He thought as he looked at Tabitha who was glaring at Sandra.

"How dare this bitch try to steal Pedro, she even tricked him into calling her princess, that should be my pet name!'

'Oh no, she's mad!' Thought Sandra while a few of the students picked the balls up. 'This is gonna hurt!'

'I can't let her get away with this. Perhaps I can lend a hand or two.' Thought Pedro holding a ball and looked around the gym and walls while putting down the angles before giving a smirk.

"Ready, get set-"

"Hold on Tabitha, perhaps I should go first." Spoke up the teen.

"Oh? Alright, if you insist Pedro." She said with a smile. 'Yes, he wants to hit her!'

'Oh no, does he hate me for running away?' Thought Sandra while Pedro stepped forward. 'Oh man! He must have taken it as me being disrespectful!'

'Oh shit, this isn't good, here I thought he was cool now he's gonna hit Sandra!'

Pedro reared his arm back with Sandra closing her eyes before he smiled and made a move to step forward, only to 'accidentally trip', causing him to throw the ball which flew past her and bounced off the wall before flying back and knocked one of the kids behind him down which caused the ball to rikochet off and knock another one down on his face and bounced off the floor, up to the ceiling, and then went flying back down to knock a girl out. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry, I seem to have tripped over my own two feet. Your American sport is so new to me."

"Oh it's ok Pedro, I know things are new, here, I'll show you how it's done." Tabitha said as she took aim at Sandra. She swung the ball which wound up hitting the girl in the face. "Ha! Gotcha!"

"Hey, that's a foul, that means you're out!" Called Rachelle as she ran towards her friend.

"Oh, oops, my bad. I guess I was distracted by two easy targets." She giggled as she walked to the edge. "Go ahead everyone, DESTROY THEM!"

The other kids smirked before hurling them at the girls who tried running around to avoid them.

'This is barbaric, this is what kids in America do for fun? This is a massacre, a prime example of bullying yet no one is doing anything!'

"Eat this goth reject!" Called a girl about to throw her ball before Pedro put a hand on her shoulder.

"Pardon me madam, but might I get a chance to try again?"

"Um...yeah, why not, just try not to hit us." She chuckled as someone tossed him a ball.

"Thank you." He winked at her making her blush before he ran with a battle cry, only to once again 'trip' and went rolling causing the ball to go over the line and fall into Rachelle's open hands.

"I caught it? I caught it! You're out!"

"Oh my, it seems I'm out, oh well." He said as he walked to the other side of the court, as far away from Tabitha as possible.

"Oh you're SO gonna get it now!" Growled said girl hurling a ball at Rachelle which hit her side.

"Rachelle!" Spoke Sandra before grabbing a nearby ball and threw it in a random direction at the side. To her surprise it hit one person and bounced onto another, getting them both out. "I got someone out? Yes! Two someones!"

"That's it, take out the funbags immediately!" Tabitha roared as she began to walk towards Pedro with a smile. "Hey Pedro, why don't I take some time out of the game to keep you company?"

"I'm fine, thank you for offering though." He said as he suppressed a shudder. 'Can she not take a hint?' "After all, your side may need your expertise for the rest of the game."

"Good point, they're useless without me after all." She said proudly before turning back to them to see almost all of them were out. "What?!"

"See? They could use your guidance." Smiled Pedro.

"How the hell are you losing to these idiots?!" She stamped over with Pedro taking a deep breath.

'Alright, time to give this girl a taste of her own medicine.' He thought before opening his eyes to show they were red before an invisible wave moved over through the kids on the side, minus tabitha, making them stiffen up. 'Listen closely to the sound of my voice and do not question me. I order you all to make this snob of a girl feel helpless like the other two. Your new target is her.'

'Yes master.' They all thought as they began to slowly turn towards Tabitha and picking up balls.

"Listen you fools, show these two losers what you're made of-AHH!" She let out before getting pelted with dodgeballs from all sides.

"Take that cheerleader hussy!"

"Bitch!"

"Overbearing cunt!"

"Hey! I said hit them! Not me!" She cried as they just kept pelting her, making Sandra stare in shock and confusion.

"What's going on?"

"It seems karma has bestowed it's horrible vengeance upon the bitch." spoke Rachelle with a smirk while Pedro silently snickered.

'Ok enough, now one of you insults another and begin pelting yourselves to make it look good.'

'Yes master.' They thought before turning to each other.

"Greg, you throw like a girl!"

"Up yours!" Snapped one boy before throwing his dodgeball which hit the other one before the kids began throwing the balls at each other and threw all sorts of insults.

Soon everyone was down, except Sandra and Rachelle, who looked around in confusion.

"Um...what just happened?"

"I… think we won?"

"But, we never win, ever!"

"You two are the only ones standing so you win." Said Pedro with a smile. "Good game."

The two girls cheered and clapped hands just as the gym coach walked out yawning.

"Boy, that was a great na-I mean, paperwork, yeah paperwork." He said as he coughed into his hand. "Ok kids, go change, gyms over."

Pedro watched the two celebrate while going to the locker room and chuckled. 'Good thing I could help just a little.'

(Later)

"Aw come on, sloppy joes again? Is this stuff even real meat?" Groaned Sandra looking at the food with disgust.

"Shut up kid, we lost the food budget so the football players could get heated helmets." Said the lunch lady with boredom.

"All wealth seems to go to those who fail to use their minds." Spoke Rachelle as she and Sandra were forced to get the food and walked away. "More useless bulks of muscle who will eventually become dust in the wind, like us all."

"Sandra! Rachelle!" They heard someone call, making them tense up and anticipate an attack of some kind, only for none to come. They turned and saw it was Pedro sitting at a table in the far back with some shadows covering him. "Care to join me?"

"First we win a game now someone wants to sit with us? The fates shine favorably upon us today." Rachelle said as she grabbed Sandras arm and pulled her towards him.

"Wait Rachelle! I don't think that's a good idea."

"It's either this or eating in the bathroom locked in stalls, I'm choosing the table!" she frowned before making her sit down across from Pedro before sitting down herself. "Greetings oh new student."

"Hello to you too...um, Rachelle was it?"

"Yep, and you remember Sandra, right?"

"H-Hi…" She greeted averting her eyes.

"Yes, I talked with her a little when we ran the laps." He said with a smile. "I believe you called me your knight, no?"

"N-N-No! It's not like that!" She stuttered with Rachelle looking at her in surprise.

"Wow, you really move fast, don't you?" She chuckled as Sandra covered her head. "Hey, why are you sitting back here in the shadows anyway, I can barely see you."

"Well I will answer that, with another question. What happened to your rather bleak tone and personality?"

"Simple, lunch is when I tone down my personas, for you see I a going to become a world renowned actor!" She declared standing up in a dramatic pose.

"She broke character earlier close to lunch and decided to use this excuse to make it seem like it was on purpose." Sandra said as Rachelle deflated.

"Why do you gotta spoil my moment?"

"To keep you from getting an ego." She chuckled. "Um, Pedro, do you mind me asking, why are you sitting in the shadows with us losers, I'm sure Tabitha would have welcome you to her table with open arms."

"Let's just say I could use a minor break from her. Her brightly colored clothes are something I've had to deal with in France." he remarked while pulling out an apple from his sack lunch and bit into it while making a weird slurping sound as the girls saw the fruit seemingly shrink down into a husk before he set it down and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Sorry, I skipped breakfast and was very hungry."

"That's fine, though that's the first time I've seen anyone eat an apple like that." Rachelle said in surprise.

"It's a trick my father taught me a while ago. It helps me get all the needed nutrients without actually biting into it and saves time."

"If you say so, also thanks for missing Sandra at gym."

"I guess I will need more time to adjust to your odd sport." He shrugged while seeing the girls bite into the sloppy joes. "Um, pardon me, but just what ARE those?"

"These? Oh, these are sloppy joes, technically they're supposed to be ground up hamburger meat in a sauce on a bun, but I'm pretty sure whatever is on here isn't meat." Said Sandra as she held up her joe.

"Some say it's the meat of the unwanted." Spoke Rachelle dramatically before biting into hers making Pedro smile.

"I doubt modern day humans would do something like that, trust me."

"Whatever you say Pedro." Chuckled Rachelle as Sandra smiled.

'I gotta admit, when he's with us he's really nice, he's nothing like how I thought he would be.' She thought as Tabitha walked into the cafeteria, scanning the room for a certain Frenchman.

'Now where is my-there he is! But what's he doing with those losers?' She thought as she frowned as she began to stomp towards their table. 'They better not be trying to steal him from me!'

"So Pedro, why did you transfer to our school?" Asked Rachelle.

"Well, things back home were getting a bit heated, so my mother and father decided it would be a good experience for me to come to America and experience the culture, though between you and me I'm pretty sure they are hoping I bring back a bride or something." He said as he rolled his eyes.

"Bride? Isn't that a bit much?" Asked Sandra. "I mean, you're still so young."

"Why thank you, you look very young as well." He smiled making her blush as he chuckled. "Let's just say my family is very old fashion, they heavily implied that they would like me to return home with a nice girl but they won't force me thankfully." He said before spotting Tabitha approaching them and groaned. 'Figures she would spot me.'

"Pedro, here you are baby, I was looking all over for you!" She called happily as she glanced at Sandra and Rachelle. "Are these two losers bugging you?"

"Of course not, we were merely talking." He said as he shook his head. "They are great company and I quite enjoy talking to them."

She sent a glare to the girls making Sandra flinch before smiling at Pedro. "Well why don't you and I sit somewhere a bit more sunny and more friendlier?"

"Thank you for the offer, but I'm fine, I burn easily in the sun and I think the company here is quite friendly." He answered before looking back to Sandra. "So tell me, what is your best subject here?"

'Is he really ignoring Tabitha? Oh no, this isn't going to end well.' She thought nervously.

"Then I guess I'll join you." spoke said girl sitting right beside Pedro with a smile making Rachelle roll her eyes. "Is that going to be a problem?"

"Not at all, why don't you paint the spot all pink and glittery like your tacky locker?"

"I'll have you know I got that special locker for being the most popular student, a great honor." She sneered at Rachelle.

"Or the most likely to spread her legs." She muttered making Tabitha see red.

"YOU BITCH!" She cried as she looked around before grabbing Sandra's sloppy joe and hurling it towards the actor.

The girl went wide eyed and braced herself, only to not feel anything and looked to see a lunch tray blocking it which was done by Pedro who smiled.

"Please no fighting, my mother always said it's important not to play with your food." He said as Tabitha huffed and looked away. "Sorry about your lunch Sandra, would you like some of mine?"

"You don't have to do that, I don't wanna be a bother." She said as she held up her hands.

"Nonsense, you couldn't possible be a bother, now come, please, take my meal." He urged holding his bag out to her with a charming smile.

"I-I have to go!" She said loudly with a blush as she stood up quickly.

"Wait!" Spoke Rachelle before her friend rushed off making her sigh, Pedro look disappointed, and Tabitha look happy.

'Yes, she's gone! She's starting to get to close to him for my liking.'

"Was it something I said?" He asked in confusion as she ran off.

(Later)

"I can't believe I ran away!" She muttered leaning against the wall while covering her face. "I probably looked like a total geek and loser!"

"I think you looked rather cute to be honest." Said a voice besides her, making her jump up and give a quick squeal of surprise before seeing it was Pedro.

"W-What?! W-W-When did you get there?! How did you get there so fast?!"

"I have my ways." He said with a small smile. "So, why did you run away from me, was I embarrassing you?"

"N-No! It's not that." she stuttered while looking away with a blush.

"Is it something I did? If so I am sorry, I am still figuring out what is acceptable in your culture."

"It's not you, not really." She muttered while twiddling with her fingers. "It's just...I didn't want to make Tabitha mad."

"What? Why would you care about making her mad?" He asked in confusion.

"Because if she's mad, she tends to take it out on me." She said as she looked down at the ground with a frown. "She hates me, she really does and I don't need to give her another excuse to sick her goons on me, I was hoping she'd be distracted with you for a few days so I could have a week without being beat up or called 'Swollen Sandra'... why do you have to be so nice?"

"Because it is how I was raised." He frowned before putting a hand on her shoulder. "How often has she been like this to you? I'm assuming it started in middle school?"

"Yeah, she was fine until we started to hit puberty and I got these, ever since then I've been beat up at least twice a week." She said as she looked down with a sigh.

"Why let her get away with it? Why not tell the tea….I mean your parents?"

"Because if my mom finds out she'd go ballistic. She's not like most moms, she's a hardcore wrestling trainer and is really protective of me."

"You say that like it's a bad thing, if you tell her then she'll complain to the school and make it stop, right?"

"No, she'd probably go nuts and try and start a fight. She tends to act like a mother grizzly. That's not even my thoughts, that's what my dad connects her too cause her anger can get out of hand at times." She said with a sigh. "So in an effort to keep my mom from going on a rampage and ending up in jail I have to keep this from her… I can't win in this situation."

'Good god, she has to keep her mother from knowing about her own pain, endure it, and deal with a jealous bitch while handling schoolwork to the best of her abilities.' He thought while looking at her and rubbed his chin. 'Add that to her naturally developed body and cute face, especially when she blushes, and me feeling sad for her and….wait...could it be?'

"So, what happened to Tabitha and Rachelle, did you just leave them at the lunch table?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"Actually I told them I had to leave to use the restroom and your friend said she went off to work on her next 'persona' by going to the library for research."

"I don't know if I should be worried or happy she's done being a goth, I have nothing against them but she was a bit over the top." Chuckled Sandra with a small smile.

"Believe me, as someone who has known some goths, that's putting it mildly." He smiled.

"Yeah….um, I was wondering, me and Rachelle usually go to my house after school to study, since you're new would you like to come with us so we can explain anything you have questions on?"

"I'd be delighted." He gave a bow making her blush. "What time shall I pick you up at?" He joked.

"J-Just meet us at the front of the school, my mom is picking us up." She said as her face grew even redder.

"I shall be there."

"G-Great." She said nervously before looking up and paling. 'Oh no, not him, anyone but him!'

Pedro noticed her expression and was confused. "What's wrong? Is there something on my face?"

"It's not you….it's Mr. Polanski." She said as he turned his head to see a tall man in his thirties walking towards them with a smile. "He's the sex ed teacher."

'Oh, she must be very flustered about the subject. Thankfully I don't need to learn anything my father didn't already tell me.'

"Ah, well hello students, how are you today?" He asked with a smile as his eyes glanced at Sandra, specifically her chest area.

"F-Fine." She spoke with Pedro nodding, and noticing his eyes.

'Where is he staring a-no...no he wouldn't be doing something like that to her, would he?'

"Good to hear, are you still having back problems? It's common for women who have natural assets as large as yours, if you want you can come by my class and I can help relieve some of that pressure." He said with a grin, making Pedro's eyes go wide.

'He is! That sick twisted bastard! I may not be as young as her, but even I can recognize that this is wrong. Has he asked her that before? Or made any move?'

"Thank you sir, but I'm fine." She said as she stared at the ground.

"Oh? Alright then, but that reminds me, can you come by my class later, I could use some help grading my last quiz about human reproductive system."

"I can try." She answered making him smile and pat her on the back.

"Thank you Sandra, you have no idea how much that means to me." He said as he put his hand on her shoulder as Pedro noticed her flinch at his touch.

'That bastard, he's done something to her in the past!' He thought as the teacher walked away before looking at Sandra who seemed close to tears. "Sandra, something's bothering you."

"I-I'm fine Pedro, I just have some dust in my eyes." She sniffed as she looked away in shame.

"Sandra, please tell me, I won't judge you, I promise." He said as she looked up to him as her eyes watered.

'I haven't even known him a day...yet why do I feel safe with him, that I can trust him?' She thought before feeling tears go down her cheeks and hugged him before she started sniffling while feeling him hold her. "He….Mr. Polanski….he…"

"Yes?"

"This...This isn't the first time he's asked me to stay behind." She spoke while Pedro tried rubbing her back. "Whenever he gets the chance….he asks me to stick around so he can….can…."

"Yes?"

"He rubs my chest….he says I'm gifted….he says I should be proud of them!" She cried out before crying into his clothes.

'That bastard! He shall not live to see the sun set today.' He thought in anger as he held her tightly as she cried into his chest. 'He will pay for this, I won't let this happen to her ever again!'

"Oh god...I feel like a slut." She cried harder while gripping on to him. "Tabitha's right, I am just a whore!"

"No you're not!" He snapped, surprising her. "In the time I've met you I've found that you're a nice, quiet girl who cares a lot about others and who would never do anything that would make you a slut, you are not at fault here, that teacher is Sandra!"

She sniffed and looked at him confused. "But...if I didn't have these-"

"He would have gone after someone else." He spoke with a frown. "I am well aware that there are people who would do something like this to others who can't fight back, but let me make this clear. Do you enjoy when he does it? Do you ask him to do it? Do you take pleasure when he asks you to stay behind just so he can do it over and over again?"

"N-no, I hate it, I hate it so much." She shuddered as she clung to him tighter.

"Then that doesn't make you a slut, it makes you a victim of a sick bastard, and no one can blame you for that, and those that do are worse than scum." He said as he patted her back. "Don't go to his class to help him anymore, if you need help just tell me, alright?"

She sniffled and nodded while trying to calm down as he rubbed her back with concern. "A...Alright."

"Do you need to go see the nurse to calm down and sit down?"

"I-I don't know, if I do she'll ask questions…"

"If you don't want to answer just say you had a panic attack, ok?"

"...ok, but...can you stay with me for a bit?"

"Absolutely." He said with no hesitation, making her smile. "I'll stay with you as long as you like, ok?"

She nodded and tried wiping her tears away. "Thanks Pedro, I appreciate it."

"You're welcome." He said with a smile as he felt a twinge in his chest as he looked down at her. 'And now dealing with a sexual pervert? She is much stronger than any girl I've met in my life. I shall ensure she does not have to endure all this burden by herself again.' He thought as he steeled himself. 'I will make sure she never has to deal with that bastard again for sure.'

(Later)

Mr. Polanski was going over some tests on his desk as he sighed. "I guess she's not coming today, shame, the misses has been giving me the cold shoulder and I could have used some fun."

He opened a drawer to see some condoms and grinned. "I might have been able to go all the way with her too. Damn is she gonna have the biggest knockers when she graduates."

Knock knock

"Huh? Who is it?" He called as he closed the desk drawer and grinned. 'Maybe I'm going to get to have fun after all.'

"It's me sir, Pedro, the new student."

"Oh, you were with Sandra, come in." He said, masking the disappointment in his voice.

Pedro walked in with a blank face while locking the door behind him. "Sorry to bother you sir, but I needed to come by and talk to you about something, it involves Sandra."

"Of course, please sit down." He said as he internally swore. 'Shit, did she blab to him?! Damn it, this is why I chose her, she had big knockers and low enough self esteem that she wouldn't dare tell anyone!'

"No need, this won't take long." He remarked before waving his hand as the curtains in the room suddenly dropped down while the teacher looked at them in surprise and then back at Pedro with unease. "I merely came here to chat."

"Ok...what do you wish to chat about?" He asked cautiously as Pedro began to approach him.

"Like how you have no pride as a teacher and think it's right to sexually harass one of your students for your own sick pleasure."

"Ah, that." He said with a sigh. "I really didn't think she would talk, especially with a new student. Did you know she was so eager to come and help me the first time, she was so lonely she thought she was going to make friends with one of the teachers, and in a way she was right, just not in the way she was expecting."

"That's why I came here to talk to you. Either stop and come clean with what you've done and all will be forgiven. If you have any sense of consciousness, you will atone for your crime."

"Sorry but that's not gonna happen, I'm one of the favorite teachers and she is an outcast, no one is going to listen to her, why out myself when I can just abandon her and wait until she graduates before choosing another girl, it will be a shame to lose those tits though." He said with a grin as Pedro's eyes narrowed.

"Don't say I didn't warn you. I have had to deal with humans like you for years, the kinds who abuse their power just to ruin other lives as long as you get what you want. Well guess what? I'm not going to be so merciful and let karma come later on, when I can make it happen now." He spoke making a scowl and showing his pointed canines. "I'm not even going to bother with your blood, it would be like drinking tar itself from your black heart."

"What the hell are you talking about, and what's with the fake tee-AH!" He cried as Pedro launched himself at the man with more power than should be possible for a highschooler. He wound up pinned against the ground with a hand around his throat. "Gah!"

"I am going to make sure your life is ruined before I take it." His eyes glowed red with the teacher going wide eyed and went limp. "I want you to tell me, who else have you caused this pain to? And for how long?"

"I started after my third year, there was this girl who had a large ass named Brittany who was failing my class, if she didn't pass it she wasn't going to graduate so I made a deal, I'd pass her if I got to have fun and she agreed, after that I got a taste for it." He said in monotone as Pedro growled angrily.

"Anyone else?"

"There have been several over the years, always outliers and outcasts, always having a good rack or ass on them as well."

Pedro stood up and snapped his fingers with the teacher sitting up. "You are going to put down who they were, all of them, and write down any other notes on girls you had plans to target next, what you would have them do, what year, and then you will take a pencil and drive it into your throat."

"Yes sir." he said monotone as Pedro turned to leave.

"Good, I hope you burn in hell for what you've done." He spat before leaving the room and let out a deep angry breath. 'I haven't been this angry in years.' He thought as he heard some pencil on paper before it stopped before he heard something pierce flesh and gurgling as something large hit the floor. He took a deep breath to cool his nerves and opened the door before letting out his best fake horrified scream to alert others. "Oh god! Oh my god! Oh my god!"

"What, what is it?" Asked another teacher as she ran towards him, only for him to point inside the classroom.

"He...he's dead!" he pointed at the teacher with the female one gasping in shock with Pedro doing his best to look shock. "H-He just suddenly stabbed himself!"

"Oh my god! Look away, go and tell the principle to call the police!" She said with a pale face as she shut the door. "And tell everyone that school is ending early."

Pedro nodded shakingly and took off running while hiding a dark smirk. 'May your rotten soul burn in the depths of Hell for eternity.'

(Later)

"He...he's dead?" Said Sandra with big eyes.

"Yes, I was walking by his class and noticed the door was open." He spoke while rubbing at his eyes. "He was writing something before standing up and….I can't even say."

"That's horrible….so he's gone for good?' Sandra asked as she began to feel a feeling of relief.

"Yes, he fell down and didn't move." He said as he patted her on the back. "I think I saw one of the teachers reading what he wrote and looking horrified before I left."

"He's really gone….he's really gone." She said as her eyes began to water as they made their way to the front door.

"Yeah, I personally won't miss him." He said as they went outside and saw Rachelle waiting for them by a large car. "Will you be ok? We could schedule our study time another day if you're not feeling well."

"No, no, I'm fine...in fact I feel a bit better to be honest." She said with a small smile. "I think we should stick with the study session."

"Ok, sounds good to me." He said as the driver seat door opened as Sandra paled.

'Oh no, not here, not now mom!' She thought as a tall muscular woman with G cup breasts stepped out, she had short brown hair and she was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a white tank top.

"Come on Sandra! Time to get-huh?" She stopped spotting Pedro before frowning and walked over. "Sorry, I didn't know you were with...a friend."

"Greetings ma'am, I am Pedro, the new student to the school." He greeted.

"New student...so how long exactly have you known my daughter?" She asked with a frown as Sandra paled.

"I just met her today ma'am, and she is an amazing woman."

"Oh really? And just what about her is amazing huh?" Asked the woman getting in Pedro's face with a scowl. "Keep in mind, one wrong word spoken, and you'll see just what my arms can do."

"Mom please." Said Sandra who looked mortified as people began to stop and stare.

"Whoa, is that Swollen Sandra's mom? She's ripped!"

"And her tits!"

The woman stood up and glared at the kids. "Keep moving! If you all got something to say then say it right to my face or else!" The kids shook their heads before scattering. "Stupid vultures, the lot of them, let's go Sandra, Rachelle."

"O-Ok, come on Pedro." Sandra said as she looked down in embarrassment.

"Hold on, who said he's coming with?"

"I-I invited him over for a study session mom." She said as her mom glared at Pedro.

"Oh really? And did HE push the issue? Listen here pal, it's guys like you that-"

"N-No! It was me mom! I invited and asked him to come over!"

"So...you're the one who insisted this boy come over after meeting for the first time today?" She asked as she narrowed her eyes. 'He's smooth, I'll give him that, he's already playing with my little girls heartstrings!'

"I assure you ma'am, we are only going to study, that's it. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Like hell you are, when we get home you and me are going to the ring." She said as Sandra's eyes widened in fear.

"Mom, no! You can't!"

"And why not?"

"You can't just fight anyone I meet who isn't a girl , you've been doing it since I was in kindergarten!"

"I have to protect my little girl from the ravenous boys that surround her!" She spoke before pointing at Pedro. "We're gonna settle this at home. If you can win, then I'll let you study with these two no problem, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna let you do whatever you want, do I make myself clear?"

"Um...yes ma'am?" He said in confusion as she nodded and made her way to the car. "What just happened?"

"Oh no, I'm so sorry." Spoke Sandra before they walked to the car. "I should have mentioned her when she challenges boys around me like that."

"Challenges...is she going to fight me?" He asked in surprise as they got into the car.

"Yes."

"Do...do I have to fight her too?" He asked, confused on what the proper response was.

"Yes." She sighed with a groan. "Ever since I went to school she's done this to boys I meet. At first she made it a game because we were young, but as I got older she was serious because she was worried what they might do."

"She scared away a lot of them when Sandra began developing." Whispered Rachelle.

"Ah, I think I understand...so I have to beat her to stay friends with Sandra?"

"To be technical, yes, but it's not gonna be easy. Her mom is an olympic champ in wrestling, boxing, martial arts, and even the hammer throw."

"Ah...that does not bode well for me, does it?"

"No." Muttered Sandra embarrassed.

(Later)

"Mom, please, this isn't necessary!" Sandra groaned as the woman pulled Pedro onto a wrestling ring in the basement. "I'm a teenager now!"

"Which makes me worry even more. You're at the age where your body will change more and some boys, or even girls-"

"I'm not a lesbian!"

"Might think they can take advantage of you with smooth words or fancy stuff."

"Mom, I can handle myself!"

"Sorry Sandra, but I remember when my little girl ran up to me from kindergarten crying because some guy stole her pudding, it was then I promised to protect you from boys." She cracked her knuckles with Pedro doing some stretches.

"Mooom!' She cried in embarrassment.

"Don't worry Sandra, I'm stronger than I look." He reassured. "We won't make it last any longer than it needs to be."

"Hey Pedro, you sure about this man, beating up Sandra's mom isn't exactly going to put you in her graces, even if the chances of you winning are low." Rachelle said, now looking like a hippie.

"Relax, I'm not going to beat her up, merely win by playing by the rules."

"Good, if he played dirty I was going to pull out my punching gloves." Sandra's mom said as she cracked her neck.

"Can't you just do this over something else?" Spoke Sandra in a pleading tone.

"I could bring out my old set of dueling pistols." She said as Sandra paled.

"I mean something less deadly!"

"This isn't deadly, it's just a nice friendly match to protect my little baby girl." She said as she cracked her arms. "Alright, you ready?"

"Yes I am miss." He said as they got onto the mat. They stared at each other before she rushed towards him.

"I can't watch!" Sandra covered her eyes while her mom reached towards Pedro's lower body. She heard some groaning as something large hit the floor. 'Oh no, she broke him!'

"Woah girl, that was far out."

"Is Pedro ok?"She asked as she began to open one eye nervously before gasping in shock.

"Ow." Groaned her mom who was laying on her back outside the ring.

"It seems I won." He said casually.

"How...how did you do that?!" Sandra asked in shock.

"I took some self defense classes a few years back." He said quickly as her mom got up.

"Not bad kid, not bad...ok, you can take my daughter out." She said as Sandra blushed.

"Mom?!"

"Um, beg pardon? I thought this was merely to get permission to study with her and her friend?"

"Isn't study slang for dating nowadays for you kids?" She asked in confusion. "Besides, a guy who can do that to me can definitely protect my little girl."

"Mom!"

"Don't give me that! You kids change so much I can't tell whether you wanna date or asking if you wanna do some video on GeekTube."

"It's youtube, not geek tube!" She cried as she held her face. "Look, let's just go and start studying Pedro."

"Use protection!"

"Please kill me now…"

Pedro and Rachelle followed her up to her room with Pedro trying to keep from getting any lewd thoughts in his head.

'I didn't think her mom would be like that...though in all fairness if I brought her home my mom would try to turn her and make us get married.'

When they entered Pedro was surprised to see numerous supernatural posters and items around the room while having a few girly things as well. "Wow, you seem to really have an eye for the supernatural, huh Sandra?" He said before spotting a large vampire poster. 'Wait, is she one of THOSE girls? There's only one way to find out…' "So….do you like the Twilight series?"

"Oh god no." She shuddered while sticking her tongue out. "Those books are nothing but a glorified wet dream for girls who think vampires and werewolves are prince charming."

"Oh thank god, we've hated those books, ever since they came out meeting a girl has been impossib…..oh shit." He swore as he realized he got to excited as Sandra's and Rachelle's eyes widened. "Um...I mean….thank god, the girls I met back home never stopped talking about those sparkling vampires."

"Pedro….are you….a vampire?" Sandra asked in shock.

"What? Me? That's silly Sandra, you're silly." He chuckled. "Why on Earth would I be a vampire?"

"Because you just confirmed it and all the other stuff makes sense, the aversion to light, the strength, how else do you explain it?"

"Not to mention how you drank that apple, which was far out."

"Um...hey why don't we get to studying? I could use some help with history."

"Pedro, come on, are you or are you not a vampire?" Rachelle asked as she crossed her arms. "We won't judge."

He looked at them and sighed before closing and locking the door. "Alright look, if I be honest, please don't freak out."

"I promise not to freak out in the bad way." Rachelle said as Sandra nodded. "I can't promise I won't geek out though."

"The truth is that yes, I'm a vampire." He flashed his fangs making their eyes widen.

"That is….so awesome!" Sandra said as her eyes turned to stars. "How is that possible, are there other monsters that exist too? Are the legends real?"

"Some are, and some are a bit off." He said with a sigh. "I can't tell you how good it is to talk to people who know I'm a vampire and not freak out, or worse, think I'm like the twilight vampires."

"Well obviously, if you sparkled it would be a give away." Remarked Rachelle.

"Well for starters sunlight doesn't burn us, but it is uncomfortable, it's being in it TOO long that can burn us."

"What about the garlic thing, is that real?"

"It's a severe allergy that we all have, a genetic trait we got from the first vampire."

"So are you all a type of human or a supernatural race lost in time?"

"I'd say special humans that keep our existence on the downlow, you remember the witch trials? That was just paranoia on POSSIBLE witches, imagine what they'd do if they learned there's a whole race that have special powers."

"So you can do all the cool powers they show in movies?"

"A bit, we do have a lot of strength and we do have the mind powers and blood sucking...there's also the pseudo immortality." He said with a shrug. "We can still die but not from old age, we just mature really slowly until we reach our prime and then stop."

"What about the whole turning into bats?"

"Sad to say, but nope. People just thought we did cause we have a natural effect on them. Back in France I had a few pet bats that stuck around, but they eventually died. Anytime we're near some they seem drawn to us for some odd reason."

"That's pretty cool, I guess the whole turning people into vampire thing is fake too, huh?"

"Oh no, it's real, but it's considered an extreme act of affection and love, it symbolizes that you can't go on living without that person." He clarified with a blush. "People just like to think if we do that to anyone, it could spread like a disease. We may be special humans, but we're not zombies."

"Oh, that makes sense….hey, I got a question." Said Rachelle with a grin. "Would you consider turning Sandra?"

"What?!" Sandra looked at her with wide eyes. "Rachelle!"

"What, I'm just curious, your mom practically gave him her blessing." She said with a grin as she watched them both blush.

"That's a bit extreme, no?" Spoke Pedro coughing. "I mean, we just met today."

"So you wouldn't turn her?" She asked as he looked away.

"Rachelle! Look, let's just try and study." Spoke Sandra grabbing her book while trying to calm down.

"Spoilsport." She sighed as she and Pedro sat down as well.

(Later)

"Alright Swollen Sandra, where is he?!"

"W-Where's who?"

"My boyfriend, Pedro! He was last seen leaving with you!" She snapped angrily.

"I-I didn't know he was your boyfriend." She said as she looked down sadly.

"Neither did I." Came a voice behind them.

They turned to see Pedro standing there with a calm expression.

"Pedro! Baby! I was looking for you so I could break the news, I decided you can be my new boyfriend, isn't that great?"

"And you decided this all on your own? Without talking to me first because….why?"

"Because of course you were going to say yes, I'm the most popular girl in school and the most beautiful, why would you refuse?" She said as she shook her head.

"Because last I checked, a relationship is meant to be equal, as in equal say between both people."

"Well, I decided now you can agree, see, two parts." She said with a smile. "Come on, is this because I decided without you? I couldn't find you, that's why I was interrogating Swollen Sandra."

"Well since you seem so sure, I'll just tell you directly. I'm not your boyfriend."

"What? Oh, I guess you want to do it the proper way then." She said with a sigh. "Fine, will you, Pedro, be my boyfriend?"

"No."

"What?!"

"I said no!" He repeated louder.

"What?! Why would you say no to me?! You said you weren't dating anyone in France!"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I was just going to suddenly start dating someone like you."

"You mean someone popular and beautiful?"

"No, someone, cruel, shallow and a bully." He said as he began to walk towards Sandra.

"What?!"

"I have had to deal with girls like you in France over and over. Girls who doll themselves up, think they are goddesses, think that new clothes or shoes are everything, and who think they can stand on top when they couldn't learn how to handle lifting something without breaking a nail. To me, that is just sad and pathetic." He said as he helped Sandra up. "In my opinion I would rather date Sandra here than you."

"You...you…. Ingrate! I gave up my time to get close to you, you should feel honored I decided to pay you any attention, let alone allow you to be my boyfriend!"

"Frankly my dear, you would sooner ditch me for someone else had that even happened, and lets be frank, I didn't consider you worthy to even be my equal to begin with." He said as the others gasped in shock. "Come on Sandra, let's go."

"S-Sure." She nodded as they walked away from the shocked girl. 'Wow, I can't believe he just snubbed Tabitha.'

"Are you ok Sandra, did she hurt you?" He asked as they left the fuming cheerleader.

"No, I'll be ok."

"Good, you deserve better treatment than that." He said as she blushed. "You work hard and do more than she ever could, plus you don't doll yourself up with cheap makeup."

"Thanks Pedro." She mumbled as her face kept heating up. "D-Did you mean what you said earlier, a-about you know….that you'd rather date me instead of her?"

"Of course." He said with a smile. "Why, do you….do you want to go out?"

"Oh! Um...well...uh...I-I wouldn't be against it, that is if you weren't bothered I mean!" She quickly said.

"I...I think I would like that." He said with a faint blush. "Sandra….would you be my girlfriend?"

"Uh huh." She nodded with a smile. 'Oh my god, my first boyfriend, please don't let this be a dream.'

"Cool! I mean uh, g-great." He coughed before smiling. "Do you wanna head to lunch?"

"Sure." She said with a smile as they began to walk away towards the lunchroom with smiles as she cautiously reached out and held his hand.

"My my, someone's getting bold." He teased.

"S-Sorry!" She cried as she tried to pull her hand away.

"No no, it's ok." He said with a smile as he held her hand. "I rather like it."

"O-oh, ok." She said with a blush.


	48. Chapter 48

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 48

Ranma ends up getting a curse for a whole month

Series: Ranma

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"You know I'm right!" Yelled Ranma avoiding Akane's mallet (which she pulled out of nowhere) and landed on a side wall with a frown. "Your cooking's gonna kill me more than any martial artist if I keep eating it!"

"You're just being an asshole, my cooking is great, my dad said so, he clears his plate every time!"

"That's because he dumps it on my dads plate who then dumps it onto mine!" He yelled before he started running on the wall with Akane in pursuit. "Just take some damn classes and save us all the trouble!"

"I don't need classes! I just follow the recipes in the kitchen!"

"I saw you using bleach, what kind of recipe are you using?!" He asked while avoiding her mallet again and landed on the road before running even faster. "See ya around tomboy!"

"Screw you asshole!" She cried as he kept running as she made her mallet disappear. "Go ask that amazon bimbo if you're so hungry then!"

"At least she can make actual food!" He taunted while not seeing a person walking down the road. He kept running before accidentally running into them, knocking them both to the ground.

"Ow! Hey, what's the big idea?" The figure muttered as they began to get up and dust themselves off. "You could have hurt me, why weren't you watching where you were going?"

"Sorry, but I had more important things to worry about." He muttered as he got up.

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Like making sure I don't get caught by a crazy girl who makes poison, not some munchkin walking down the street." He said as he looked at the figure who was a small old man who was a bit taller than Happosai and a little bit less wrinkly who was wearing flowing robes.

"Munchkin?! Young man I'll have you know I'm only 110 years old with plenty of spring in my step."

"110?! Damn, you're ancient, just like Happosai." He said as the figures eyes narrowed. "Please tell me you're not perverted too."

"You know that annoying little lech?" He asked in anger as Ranma nodded.

"Yeah, I guess technically I'm his student...though not through choice." He muttered the last part as the old man growled.

"That old coot had the audacity to peak at my own granddaughter!"

"That does sound like him… please tell me you don't me to marry her."

"What?!"

"I have enough fiances to deal with, especially an annoying tomb-WOAH!" He jumped up right as Akane tried punching him. "Her!"

"Screw you Ranma, my food tastes good!"

"How terrible, you are worse than that perverted gnome!" The small man shouted in anger. "There's only one way to punish you, was saving this for happy but you'll do fine!" He cried as he began to pull out a large water balloon with runes written on it.

"Hey what'd I do? I'm trying to get her off my back!"

"You are that man's student, by cursing you it'll pain him! And I must stop you before you become like him!" he cried as the balloon began to glow. "So says I, master of the cursed springs!"

"What?" His eyes widened before finding himself hit upside the head by Akane just as the man threw the balloon which hit him and soaked him in water. "No! Akane you idiot! Look what you did!" She cried as the cold water turned her female as the water was absorbed into her skin. "Damn it, now I need to find hot water!"

"Hahaha, that won't help, I hope you have a fun month!" Laughed the old man before running off down the road.

"What the hell was that about?" She muttered before Akane hit him on the head with her mallet. "OW! Quit it you tomboy!"

"Shut up, now come on, the rest are waiting for you to arrive so we can eat the supper I made."

Ranma glared at her before kicking the mallet out of her hands and got in her face. "You know what? Screw your meal, screw your attitude, and screw you Akane! I'm crashing somewhere else tonight!"

"Fine! But don't expect me to welcome you back tomorrow with open arms!" She shouted as she kicked her before stomping off in anger/

Ranma stuck her tongue out and walked off. 'Great, now some weird old man splashed who knows what curse on me, and Akane made it happen because she couldn't stop and listen. One of these days I'm gonna kick her ass or just go off on my own.' She thought as she kept walking down the street. 'I wonder if I could squat at Shampoo's place for the night...though she'd probably sneak into my bed if i stayed there.'

That's when she perked up and smiled. "Ucchans! She'd probably let me sleep there for the night, and maybe make me some food I can actually enjoy." She said as she licked her lips. 'Out of everyone after me she's definitely the most sane, I might even be able to sleep in for once.' She thought as she made her way down the street, leaving the pieces of water balloon in the street.

(Later)

"Hey Ucchan!"

"Hey Ranma, how are you doing?" She called from behind the grill.

"Well could be better. Had to deal with Akane getting mad over her cooking and was wondering if I could crash here for the night. I kinda told her I was gonna sleep somewhere else to get away from her awful food."

"Ah, her food does a bit to be desired." Uucan said as she shivered. "You can stay here for tonight it you want, would you like some hot water?"

"That'd be great." She said as she sat down with a sigh. "Today is a pain, before the fight with Akane I ran into this tiny guy who hit me with a water balloon and said I was cursed now and that he was the master of the cursed springs."

"That can't be, you sure you heard him right?" Asked Ukyo filling up a bucket with hot water.

"Positive, he even said something about 'enjoy the month', whatever that means."

Ukyo looked at Ranma with wide eyes while dropping the bucket. "Oh no."

"Um, Uchan, what do you mean oh no?" She asked, getting a bad feeling.

"I've heard of a story about a man who was the master of the cursed springs, but I never believed it." She replied while taking a towel to clean up the water. "It's said he spent his whole life in secret trying to uncover the answers to how the springs work and how to manipulate them. He honed his body and mind in the event he ever got cursed himself, but ironically enough he never once got a drop land on him. He eventually reached a point where he learned the secret to cursing others with more than just one curse."

"Wait, more than one curse?!" She asked in surprise.

"Yes, I even heard he unlocked how to create new springs and drown items that weren't alive, so if what you said is true you might be in some real trouble." she sighed with Ranma paling.

"Wait, curse others with more than one? But how does that work?!"

"I'm not sure, but if he said enjoy the month, then my best guess is he may have cursed you with a different one for each day of the month Ranma honey. Do you know just why he did that? Like, did you or Akane say something? Did you crash into him and not say sorry?"

"I kind of did, then I called him a munchkin and perverted like Happosai." She said sheepishly.

"Oh Ranma honey." Sighed Ukyo shaking her head. "Did you know where he went? Maybe if you apologize he'll fix it before you start changing."

"I don't know, after he threw the water balloon at me he ran away and I came here." She replied before Ukyo splashed her with hot water turning her back into a boy. "Ouch!"

"Damn it…. Maybe you should try staying here for the rest of the month until the changes pass."

"What, why? If they're caused by the cursed spring all I have to do is stay dry, right?"

"With enough curses to last you a month, do you really wanna take the chance of changing into who knows what while running around town?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "Or what about the fact you can't even keep yourself dry on a regular day?"

"...you might have me there, but I can't stay here all month. I'll go nuts if I can't train or stretch out my legs."

"Well, just try to stay close, alright, who knows what can happen with all those transformations." She said with a sigh. "I just don't want to see you hurt."

"Alright Ucchan, I'll try, but are you gonna need help around here? I'd feel like a freeloader if you're gonna let me stay and eat here."

"Well I'm sure I can find something, maybe we could burst out the old waitress outfit again." She said with a chuckle as Ranma paled. "That'd definitely get some extra customers coming in."

"Um...maybe something else?" He chuckled nervously.

"Maybe, for all we know you won't be able to fit the role for awhile." She said as he sighed in relief. "You can use the guest bedroom upstairs while I get ready for the late night customers."

"Thanks, I think I might hit the hay early.' He said as she smiled. "I can't thank you enough Ucchan, you're the best."

"No problem Ranma honey, sweet dreams." She winked as Ranma walked up the stairs.

(Day 1)

The sun began to rise as Ranma yawned and stretch as the sun hit her face. (Ah, that feels good.) She was about to get up, but noticed something off.

The first was the fact his voice sounded like his female form. The second being that what he just said sounded like a pig talking. She looked down before squealing in shock as she saw her body was small and her limbs had shrunk as her hands had been replaced with pig feet along with a curly tail above her but with her face changed to that of a pigs with her skin and hair being bright red like her female body's hair. (I'm changed already?! I don't even remember getting wet!)

She made squealing sounds and tried to get on her feet, but fell to the side and flailed her legs around in panic while trying to adjust to the sudden small size. (Oh god, is this how Ryoga feels when he changes?! I take back what I said about him having it easy!)

"Ranma honey? Is something wrong?" Came Ukyo's voice from downstairs.

(Ucchan, she'll be able to help me and get me some warm water!) She squealed as she tried to make her way to the door before realizing that she had closed it last night. (Oh no, how can I open it with these tiny legs?) She thought as she stared at the door before thinking. (Ok, Ryoga is able to get in in his pig form, it can't be that hard, right?)

She walked back and focused on the knob before she started running towards it. (And...jump!) She leaped through the air right as the door was opened by a curious Ukyo.

"Ranma, are you o- what?!" She cried as the flying Ranma hit her straight in the chest. She stumbled back with Ranma sliding down her stomach and fell on her back with swirls in her eyes. "Hey, what's a red pig doing in here?"

(Ugh...my head….) She oinked as Ukyo held her in confusion.

"Ranma, where are you?" She called in confusion as she looked around the room. She stopped as she saw the empty bed and a wet spot on it, making her look in confusion before seeing a leaky pipe right above it, slowly dripping water. "Wait a second, if Ranma got wet…."

(Ucchan down here!) Ranma oinked, making her look down as her eyes widened.

"Ranma honey, is that you?!"

(Yes!) She oinked nodding her head frantically. (I'm a pig!)

"Wow...I guess your luck is even worse now." She said as she looked the pig over. "I guess we better get you some warm water, huh?"

(Yes. Being this tiny and small is embarrassing.) She oinked as Ukyo began to carry her to the bathroom.

Ukyo turned the faucet on and held Ranma under the water who sighed feeling the warm water….but nothing changed. "That's weird, maybe I need to give it a sec to warm up a little."

(I really hope so.) She oinked nervously as she and Uky waited a bit before the water began to steam.

"Ok, it's definitely hot now Ranma honey, let's get you back to normal." She held Ranma under the water who oinked at the heat, but she stayed a pig. "Um...I don't remember taking this long, do you?" She asked as Ranma kept squealing from the heat.

(It's too hot! Take me away from it before I get cooked!)

"Ok, this isn't working." She said as she pulled the now steaming Ranma out. "So...I guess warm water doesn't work on the curse."

(Ya think!) She oinked shaking herself of the water. (Oh man, I'm a tiny helpless pig! This sucks!)

Ukyo saw Ranma oink furiously and tried rubbing her head. "Calm down Ranma, it might not work, but maybe it's what we talked about yesterday. Maybe the curses won't change until each day passes. Meaning you might change into yourself tomorrow."

(Well that's great, but what am I supposed to do now, I can't just stay as a pig all day!) She oinked in annoyance as Ukyo picked her up.

"Well, on the upside I guess you don't have to be the waitress today, huh?"

Ranma gave a deadpan while Ukyo carried her downstairs. (Not funny Ucchan.)

"So, I guess today you get to be my shops mascot, good for you." She said as she set her down on the counter. "You just try not to run around or get near the grill and relax, ok?"

(I'll try, I guess this could be worse, at least you know it's me.) She sighed as her stomach growled.

"Sounds like you're hungry." Smiled Ukyo before she got to turning the grill on. "Hold on tight and I'll get breakfast started."

(Thanks Ucchan, I completely forgot to eat last night.) She oinked as she watched Ukyo begin to prepare the grill and ingredients. (Maybe this curse won't be as bad as I thought.)

And so she rested on the counter while enjoying Ukyo's cooking and watching the customers come in and had to keep from jumping away when a few people tried to pet her, with Ukyo saying she didn't want to be disturbed. She had a close call when one girl squealed how cute she was and tried to buy her, but Ukyo shut that down immediately.

Right now she was laying on her side feeling sleepy and was tempted to go to sleep. (It wouldn't be to bad if I took a quick nap, right? Ucchan has a handle on everything right now.) but as she closed her eyes she opened them when she saw Akane enter the restaurant holding a familiar pig making her stand up. (Akane?! What's she doing here, and with Ryoga?)

"Hey Ukyo, how are you doing?" She called cheerfully as the cook waved at her.

"Hey Akane, I'm doing well, how's P-chan?"

"He's doing great." she replied before spotting Ranma and blinked. "Hey, I didn't know you had a pet pig."

"Oh! Her? Yeah, just got her the other day to be my shop's mascot, she's really friendly."

"It's a girl? She looks so cute!" She said with a smile before getting an idea. "Hey, I wonder if P-chan would like her?"

"I don't know, I don't think she would say no to some company." Ukyo said as she turned to Ranma.

'Oh no, if Ryoga finds out who I am he might try and tell Akane later! But then again, I'm still pissed at Akane, so why should I care? If anything, I have the upper hand because I could expose his secret any time if he's not carefully.'

'I wonder if I should tell Akane about Ranma….probably not, I've seen how she acts around him and knowing her she'd treat this like it was his fault and punch him.'

"So what's her name Ukyo?"

"Um, it's….R-kun!" She said quickly.

"R-kun?"

"Yeah, I wanted to give her a name that stood out."

"I guess it does, say hi to R-kun P-chan." Akane said as she set the cursed boy next to Ranma.

(Hey.) He greeted awkwardly. (So...having fun?) 'Not like I'm gonna get much out of her, she's probably been sleeping and eating all day.'

(I've had some, lots of people want to pet me.) She said, making sure to say nothing that would give her away.

(Believe me, I know the feeling.) He shivered.

(One girl even tried to buy me, it was terrifying!)

(Wait, did she have brown hair and try renaming you as soon as she saw you?)

(Yeah, in fact she did, why? She even tried to put a collar on me before Ukyo stopped her and threatened to call the cops.)

(That psycho girl DID put a collar on me! I had to rely on someone I hate just to help get the key because I couldn't change to get it off.)

(What do you mean by change?) She asked, pretending to not know what he was talking about.

(Well I'm not a real pig in a way, I'm cursed.)

(You look real to me though, you're even a pet.) She said as she repressed a chuckle.

(It's complicated.) He sighed as Akane smiled.

"It seems like they're really getting along, who knows, we might even get some cute piglets."

"Something tells me that might be a bit of a stretch." Sweatdropped Ukyo with Ranma stiffening and shuddering in disgust.

'Oh god no, there's no way I'm letting that happen!'

(Relax, I'm not into other pigs.) Spoke Ryoga while looking at Akane with fondness making Ranma roll her eyes inside.

'Of course he's attracted to her, well he can have the violent tomboy for all I care.'

"By the way Ukyo, have you seen that jerk Ranma around?"

"Can't say I have, why? Isn't he at home with you?"

"No, that idiot ran off, I think he was heading towards that purple haired bimbo, I just wanted to check before heading there."

"Well why would he be over there?"

"Because I mentioned her during the fight and he said he might go over there."

(Ranma that jerk! He doesn't know how good he has it.) Grumbled Ryoga making Ranma roll her eyes.

'Oh please, I'd like to see him force down that tomboy's food and live to tell about it.' She thought as Ukyo shook her head.

"Well, as you can see, he's not here." She said as Akane sighed.

"Alright, if you do see him tell him he better apologize or not even bother coming home, come on P-chan."

(See you later R-kun) He said as Akane lifted him up and began to leave.

Ranma let out a sigh of relief and laid on her stomach. 'Thank god they didn't put two and two together, it's like they forgot about my hair when I change.'

"Well, it seems Akane has no idea about your condition Ranma, I'm going to go on a limb and say you want to keep it that way, right?" She said as the small pig nodded her head furiously. "Well then, we'll keep this our little secret."

(Thanks Ukyo, I knew I could count on you.) She oinked happily.

(Day 2)

"Ah, back to myself." Smiled Ranma doing some stretches while putting his clothes on. "And I'm gonna keep it that way as long as I can, so no cold water for me."

"Easier said than done Ranma Honey, are you sure you want to go outside?" Ukyo called from the door. "I could use an extra server today, saturday is one of my busiest days."

"Yeah, I sat around all day yesterday and could use the exercise. I'll be back later."

"Alright, just be careful, and if you change come right back here, ok?"

"You got it." He nodded before he took off jogging down the road. "Ah, feels great to have my regular legs back."

He kept jogging down the road before remembering the street washing woman that splashes him almost every day. 'I'll have to keep an eye out for her, I can't afford to slip up this time.' He kept his eyes peeled while not noticing Shampoo riding her bike near said woman while carrying a box.

"Where is Ranma, loud girl came by the shop but we didn't have him, is he lost?" She wondered, lost in her own world.

As she rode past the area, the old woman hummed while not noticing the amazon and dumped her water out the window. She cried as the water hit her, sending her and her wet bike out of control and slamming into Ranma while accidentally getting him wet too.

"AH!" He cried out feeling the water before he started to shrink down with his cry sounding like a hiss. Her eyes turned yellow and into slits as red fur covered her body as a tail sprung up from her back as her hands and feet turned into soft paws.

With Shampoo she shook her head and her body to get rid of the water before spotting Ranma who had fully transformed and was looking at her own body with wide eyes.

'I-I-I-I'm a cat!' She thought before seeing Shampoo and jumped with a scared cry. (Shampoo?!)

(Huh? Have I met you before?) She asked curiously. (How do you know my name?)

Ranma let the shock get to him and wound up slumping down on the ground with Shampoo confused.

(I wonder if the crash messed with her head?) she walked over to Ranma and tried nudging her with her paw. (Hey, will you be alright?)

(Ugh….cat…..) She groaned as Shampoo sighed and shook her head.

(You are quite the strange cat, aren't you? You better get up before some bigger animal gets you or worse.)

Ranma began to slowly open her eyes, only her pupils were slit and she got up before letting out a hiss at Shampoo.

(Why are you hissing, is this your territory?) She asked as she watched Ranma continue to hiss. (You need not worry, I was already going.)

Ranma just kept hissing as Shampoo walked away, leaving the bicycle and box in the street. When she was gone Ranma calmed down and tried licking herself clean of any water. Unknown to her the old woman had returned to throw out some more water before spotting her.

"Oh my, is that a stray kitten?" She pondered before going back inside and headed down the steps before walking out. "Poor thing, it must have gotten wet when I dumped the water."

Ranma just kept licking herself before the woman reached down and picked her up, making her meow in surprise.

"Now now little one, no need to worry, I know just what to do with you." She smiled before carrying the cat inside who was confused. "I'm going to dry you off then we'll find a nice place for you to stay, I think I have a spare cardboard box here somewhere."

"Meow?"

"Don't worry, you'll have a nice warm home instead of those cold streets.' She said as she reached for a towel and began to dry her off. "If no one takes you maybe you could stay with me, I could use the company."

"Meow." Spoke Ranma enjoying the towel while relaxing.

"I wonder how old you are? I imagine you would make the cutest kittens." She chuckled with a smile.

"Meow?" Ranma tilted her head as the old woman stopped using the towel and carried her in her arms.

"Alright, let's see if we can find you some food."

(Later)

Ranma was asleep in a box on the front stoop of the old woman's house as the clock began to reach midnight. She let out a yawn before blinking as her mind and body began to slowly go back to normal. Ranma woke up as his now larger body destroyed the cardboard box. "Huh? What happ- oh man, I was a cat!" He cried as he shook his head. 'I gotta get back to Ukyo's.'

(Day 3)

"So you were a cat yesterday?" Ukyo asked curiously as she cleaned the grill.

"Yeah, I don't remember what happened because I blacked out, but it must not have been good." He sighed as he sat at the counter. "This curse thing is harder than I thought it was going to be."

"Well, it is a curse, it's not supposed to be easy." She said with a shrug. "At least you were able to come back, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so." He sighed before leaning on the counter. "But now I'm gonna be stuck unless I know just what I'm gonna turn into."

"Well, so far you've turned into animals, maybe that's it, it could be a lot worse." She said with a shrug as she dipped her sponge into a bucket of water. "I heard that the master of the cursed springs figured out how to drown inanimate objects too."

"How does that work? They can't breath."

"I don't know, maybe he kept them in water until they broke or were ruined?" She said with a shrug, accidentally hitting the bucket of water. Said water moved over towards Ranma making her go wide eyed. "Ranma look out!"

"Huh?" He said before the water splashed him, making him yelp as he felt himself change. "Crap! Not again!" He cried as he jumped out of his seat as he began to feel strange, like the transformation was different then all the others as his body began to shrink a bit. He felt his body becoming metallic and also like canvas at the same time as his spine began to stiffen and move outwards, like a handle as his face felt weird, specifically his mouth as it became grey and metallic.

Ukyo covered her mouth in horror while Ranma got smaller and smaller. She watched as his body became red like his female versions hair and became what looked like a bag minus his spine which held up his body as a metal pole as a large wire wrapped around it with a plug in at the end with her head became round and touching the floor with her mouth widening to look like the end of a vacuum as her eyes became lights. "R-Ranma?"

'Huh? What? Hey! What happened?!' She thought as she tried to move on her own only to find herself unable to do so.

"W-Well, it seems he found a way to drown a vacuum…" She said in shock.

'Wait, I'm a vacuum?!' She thought as Ukyo began to approach her. 'Ukyo help!'

"I...I'm not quite sure what to do Ranma honey, I can't turn you back… look, I'm about to suggest something and I don't think you're gonna like it." She said as she gripped his handle. "I'm...going to put you in the closet until works done."

'What?! How is that a good idea!'

"I know you're probably mad but it's the only thing I can think of that can keep you from getting stolen." She said as she wheeled him towards a closet near the back. She opened it to show it full of various cleaning supplies, including a regular vacuum cleaner. "Don't worry, I'll make sure to bring you back out later."

'Wait, Ukyo, come on, don't leave me here!' Ranma thought as she and Ukyo heard the doorbell ring.

"Is that a customer? We aren't open yet…" She muttered as she left Ranma in front of the closet and made her way to the door. When she opened it she saw it was Kasumi. "Hey Kasumi."

"Hi Ukyo, I hope I'm not coming in at a bad time." She said with a smile.

"Oh no, you're fine, what can I do for you?"

"Well Akane kind of destroyed most of my cleaning supplies in another attempt to cook dinner and I was wondering if I could borrow some stuff?" She asked as Ukyo chuckled.

"Sure thing, help yourself." She said with a smile as she turned to her grill. "I keep my stuff in the closet in the back."

"Oh thank you Ukyo, you're a lifesaver." Kasumi walked to the back before spotting Ranma. "Perfect, It's been awhile since I've been able to vacuum the house." She said as Ranma looked up to her in shock.

'Wait, is she taking me back to the Tendo house?!' She thought as she watched Kasumi put some cleaning bottles in a bag. 'No way am I gonna be sucking up dust!'

"Alright, I better get home before the mess gets worse." She said as she began to wheel Ranma towards the door. "Thank you Ukyo."

"No problem." She called, not looking up as she kept washing the grill.

'Ukyo look!' She mentally cried, but to no avail as she was wheeled out of the shop. 'Damn it!'

"I'll return the vacuum tomorrow Ukyo!" Kasumi called before leaving, making Ukyo look up.

"Wait, what?"

(Later)

"Alright, let's try this vacuum out." She said as she unwrapped the cord, making Ranma nervous.

'Is this really happening?' She thought as Kasumi put the plug into an outlet, filling Ranma with electricity. 'Woah! That feels weird.'

"Alright, let's get to work." She said as she flipped the on button.

Ranma jolted feeling her body suddenly turn on with Kasumi pushing her as she felt something get sucked up into her.'This feels so weird, am I actually sucking up dirt?!' She thought as she felt more stuff get sucked up.

"Wow, this vacuum has amazing suction, I wonder if I could buy it off Ukyo?" Wondered Kasumi moving Ranma around the carpet sucking up all the dirt and dust in it. Soon she was done with the room and turned Ranma off. "I better empty the bag before going into the next room."

'Oh man, I hope that doesn't hurt.' She thought as Kasumi reached down and detached her bag from her face and handle. 'This feels really weird, I can and can't feel my body!' She thought as her body was brought towards the trash before Kasumi unzipped it, dumping the dirt out. 'I hope she finishes the vacuuming soon.'

"There we go, the carpet looks brand new." She said with a smile. "I can't wait to do the rest of the house." She said as Ranma groaned.

(Day 5)

"Ok, today I'm staying dry in here." He muttered wrapping himself up in blankets.

"Oh come on, are you still sore about turning into a neon sign?" Ukyo asked as she shook her head. "You were great for advertisement."

"Yeah right, there's no way I'm letting anything happen to me today!" He huffed. "I'll stay right here without any water getting on me, especially now that the pipes fixed."

"If you say so, just remember a curse is still a curse, you can't exactly avoid it." She said with a sigh. 'I give him ten minutes before he changes.'

"I can sure try though." He huffed as he crossed his arms.

"Whatever you say Ranma." She sighed as she left the room.

Ranma closed his eyes to try and meditate the day away. After half an hour he began to groan as he felt the urge to use the bathroom.

'Damn it, stupid bodily functions!' He thought as he got up and made his way towards the bathroom. 'Ok in and out, just gotta avoid the water.'

He was quick to do his business and looked at the sink with unease. 'Maybe I should skip it.' He thought before shaking his head. 'I am Ranma Saotome, I am not scared of a sink!' He moved over and turned the water on boiling hot. "That should work." He thought with a grin before putting his hands under. "There, nice, refreshing cold wa- cold?!" He cried as he felt his body begin to shift.

"Oh, Ranma, before I forget the pipes in the sink are messed up, the hot tab only pours cold water!" Ukyo called, making him groan.

"Now you tell me!" She called out before feeling her body start to change. She began to grow larger as white and black fur began to grow all over her body as her hears moved to the top of her head as her hands turned to paws. Soon a large female Panda was standing in the bathroom. She looked down at herself and inwardly groaned while pulling out a sign. (Great, now I'm like pops!) She looked at the sign in shock before shaking her head and pulling out another. (I guess the signs come with the transformation, weird.)

"Ranma? Are you ok up there?"

She pulled out a sign saying (Yeah, but I'm a panda!)

"Ranma? Ok, I'm coming up." She called as Ranma tried to squeeze out of the bathroom.

'Damn door.' She thought as Ukyo saw him and gasped.

"Ranma? You're a panda now?"

(Yes.)

"Wow, I guess you're like your dad now." She joked making Ranma roll her eyes.

(Ha ha, very funny, if you need me I'm going to go sleep until I'm normal.) Her sign said as she tried to move towards the spare room.

"Want some bamboo?" Smiled Ukyo getting a huff from Ranma who crawled on the bed. "Aw come on, don't be such a party pooper, it's not that bad Ranma honey."

(How? I look like my dad now, except I'm a woman too!)

Ukyo patted Ranma on the back before hearing a ring from downstairs. "Oh! A customer! I'll be right back."

'Take your time, I'm not going anywhere.' She thought as Ukyo made her way downstairs.

"Hello, how can I help you?" She asked before seeing it was Nadoka with a frown.

"Pardon for the intrusion, but I came here to see if my husband came by. He ran out of the household when I wanted to talk to him regarding our son and I need to punish him as such."

"I'm sorry but he's not here at the moment, would you like me to make you something instead?" She asked before they heard a loud banging upstairs.

"What was that?"

"Um…. nothing?" She said before hearing another thud. 'What are you doing Ranma?'

'Man, this bed is hard to sleep in with all this fat.' Thought said girl trying to toss and turn on the bed while letting out an annoyed growl that Ukyo and her mom heard.

"It seems you have a wild animal upstairs, shall we go investigate?" She asked kindly as she held her family sword.

"No need, I can take care of it all on my own."

"Oh no dear, I insist, in fact I have a strong suspicion on what animal it might be." She said as she made her way to the stairs.

'This isn't going to end well.'

Ranma laid on her side and began to slowly close her eyes. 'Ah, now I can fall asleep.' She thought right as the door was slid open to reveal Nodoka who frowned seeing her.

"There you are Genma!" She called, making Ranma look at her in confusion.

'Mom?! Wait, she thinks I'm dad?' She thought before seeing her grab the family katana. 'Oh crap! What did he do this time?!'

"How dare you let our son run away, no one knows where he is and you just ran away when I tried to ask you where he was, you have earned yourself some righteous punishment!" She slowly drew it making Ranma pale.

(W-Wait! Don't hurt the cute panda!) She pulled out the sign quickly while trying to look cute, and failing.

"That trick won't work on me Genma, now you better start explaining yourself before I have a new fur rug for the house."

(Ah! Ok ok! It's me Ranma mom!) She held up the sign like a shield.

"You continue to lie? Then I shall show no mercy!"

"Mrs. Saotome, wait!" Ukyo cried. "She's telling the truth!"

The woman didn't listen though and held the sword out making Ranma panic and look at the window before rush and try squeezing through it. 'I have to get out of here!' She thought as her rear got stuck in the window. 'Stupid soft butt!'

"Take your punishment like a man Genma!"

"Miss Saotome please listen!"

"Ukyo, dear, please, this is an issue between husband and wife."

"But that's not your husband!"

"Pay with your life Genma!" She yelled before Ranma got out through the window and went falling down. "Come back here!"

'Sorry mom, but I want to live today!' She thought as she ran down the street.

"You can't run forever!"

(Day 8)

"Come on Ukyo, do I really have to go to the store?"

"Yes, I'm out of eggs and I'm opening the shop soon."

"Can I at least borrow a rain jacket?"

"Fine, just hurry back, ok?"

"I will, and if I'm not back in ten minutes than I probably transformed." He muttered as he put on a yellow rain jacket.

"Relax, it's a sunny day out without any clouds, so you won't have to worry about any rain."

"Fine, it's just I've been changing a week straight, you didn't even know it was me a couple of times!"

"...ok you make a good point." She sighed as she shook her head. "Just hurry up, ok?"

"Fine." He said as he walked outside and began to run towards the nearest convenience store. 'Damn it, this curse just keeps getting worse and worse, I really hope it ends at the end of the month.'

He darted around people and got in and out of the store holding some eggs with a proud grin.

"Ha! That went off without a hitch." He said with a grin. "Maybe my lucks starting to turn around?"

But as he was rounding a corner and walking in front of a store, a pair of kids throwing water balloons were passing by with one getting him in the chest. "Ha, I knew this rain jacket was a good idea!" He said with a grin before one hit him in the face.

"Ha ha! Got you!" Laughed one of them before running after his friend with Ranma cursing.

"Damn it!" He cried as he turned female and began to rapidly shrink. "Alright, let's hope this one is a bit more useful." She muttered as she saw her clothes beginning to change as well as she began to feel flat. 'Hey, this thing is weirder than the vacuum, ok so I don't have a mouth so it's not an animal, but then what is it?' She thought as her body froze in a pose as her body became paper thin before it began to multiple, creating numerous pages as her clothes changed into a skimpy playboy bunny outfit. 'And why do I feel so light?' She thought as words began to appear on the pages with the cover having the words 'playboy featuring Ranko Saotome' on it as the door to the shop opened.

"Dang kids, need to learn when to play away from my shop." He muttered before seeing the magazine on the ground next to the eggs. "Damn kids even tried to steal one of the porn mags."

'Porn mag?!' She thought as he picked her up and looked at the cover.

'Hmm, that's weird, I don't recall this issue.' He thought before shrugging. 'Whatever, a play boy's a playboy, some idiot will buy it regardless.'

'Wait! You gotta be kidding! Why would that munchkin even try drowning a magazine like this!?' She thought as the man carried her into the shop and set her on a stand while putting down a price next to her. 'Oh god, am I actually going to get sold?! This can't possible get worse!'

She was wrong as she heard the sound of a familiar cackle making her pale.

'Oh no, not him!' She thought as she tried to look around as best she could as the cackling got louder before seeing Kuno entering the shop. 'Oh come on! What's he doing here?' She thought before paling. 'Wait, if he sees me I'll be doomed, he'll go nuts when he sees me!'

"Shopkeep! I have come here to do business in this establishment!"

"Whatever Kuno, and just to remind you, no, we don't have swords or love potions." He said as he waved his hand. "Also, we got the newest playboys if you're interested."

"Playboys? Ha! A man of my stature cannot indulge in pointless lust, not when the lovely Akane and pigtailed goddess are all I need."

"If you say so." He said with a shrug.

'Thank god for his obsession with me and Akane!' Ranma thought in relief before hearing the door open and saw Ukyo entering. 'Ukyo over here!'

"Excuse me, have you seen any red animals or redheaded girls pass through here?"

"Nope." He replied before Kuno perked up and looked at Ukyo.

"Redheads? Have you seen the pigtailed goddess? Is she nearby as we speak?"

"Um.. I wouldn't exactly call her a goddess…"

"Tell me where she is so I may help cleanse her of the foul demon Ranma's curse!" he proclaimed before noticing the 'magazine' and went wide eyed. "Oh my...do my eyes deceive me, is that my goddess on that foul magazine?"

"What?!" Ukyo cried as she turned around to see the playboy magazine. "Damn it, I'll take that magazine please."

"Sure thing."

"I'll take a copy as well to make sure it doesn't end up in the wrong hands." Kuno said as his face heated up.

"No can do, that's the only copy."

"Very well, I'll take it, name your price."

"Hmmm, 20,000 yen."

"Hey! I was buying it first, I need it!"

"Why, so you can drag her name through the mud? Wait, does this magazine show my loves true name?" Kuno asked hopefully.

"I did see a name, so I think so."

"I shall pay double what you want!"

"Sounds like you're turning into a lech." Idly remarked Ukyo making Kuno's face turn red. "Who knew you had it in you?"

"I-I am not being a lech, I am just taking it so no one else can ruin her image, and so I can find out her name!"

"According to the magazine it's Ranko Saotome." The shopkeep said idly, making Kuno's blood turn to ice.

"S-Saotome?"

"Yeah uh, that is his….sister!" Ukyo said quickly.

"Sister?! The beautiful pigtailed goddess is sister to that fiend?!"

"Yep! That's why she doesn't um….return your love? It's because you antagonize her brother!" She said as Ranma tried to groan. "I mean, what sister would love a man who tries to hurt her brother? Sounds to me like you're doing the opposite if you wanna get her."

"Oh my lord, what have I done! I have to find Ranma at once and apologize and ask for his blessing!" Kuno cried as he ran out of the store.

'Like that's gonna happen.'

"So 20,000 for this?"

"Yeah, but if she's got no problem getting her picture taken in that, that poor sap might be going after a lost cause. No girl is innocent if they show up in those."

"Let's agree to disagree." She said as she paid for the magazine.

(Day 10)

'Damn it! A mannequin!? What was that old man doing? Getting bored of what else to drown and just picked random items?' Thought Ranma who was frozen in place with her body being made of plastic as an employee began to pull a dress on her. 'I don't even wanna know WHY he had a mannequin, creepy little munchkin.' She thought as the employee set her down between two other mannequins as she put a stand in.

"Where Airen, I saw him come here!" Called Shampoo riding her bike and looking around. "Shampoo know he out here, her eyes no going bad yet."

'At least I'll only be here until the end of the day, it's not like Shampoo is going to recognize me like this.' Thought Ranma while watching her through the glass. 'But getting this dress off later is gonna be embarrassing.'

"AIREN! Where are you?!" She called, getting annoyed. She was riding down the street and failed to notice a few cars quickly skid to a stop with a few of them crashing into others as she went by just as one bus would up getting crammed in between numerous cars with some of the cars getting big dents in the sides. "AIREN!"

'Dear god, Nerima is going to be rubble at this rate!' She thought with a few of the residents yelling out at the carnage while she inwardly sighed. 'Just glad I'm not in the middle of it all. Guess being a mannequin has a good part to it.'

(Day 13)

"Alright, they're neck and neck, Red Glory just needs to pull ahead a bit more and she wins the race!" Called an announcer with the people cheering for the red coated horse running down the track.

'How did I even get here?' Though the red horse with a frown. 'And why is there a munchkin on my back?!'

"Come on girl, just a bit more!" Spoke the jockey whipping her side making her scowl.

'When this is over I'm gonna kick you out of town!'

"And they're crossing the line...it's very close now and….she's done it, Red Glory has won the race!"

The people cheered with a few throwing their tickets down while Ranma panted.

'Oh man, who knew running on all four legs would be this exhausting? If I tried that as myself I'd probably be passing out right about now.'

"We did it girl, we're going to the big times, or rather I am, you have a new job as the winning horse." The jockey chuckled.

'Just get off my back midget.'

"Come on girl, we have a nice big stallion waiting to give you a multi-million dollar baby."

'What the hell are you talking about?'

"I'm telling you girl, people pay out the nose for a purebred horse whose parents are race winners, all he has to do is put a baby in you and I'm rich!"

'...hell no!' She thought before letting out a loud neigh and reared back, making the jockey fall off before she went galloping away. 'I'm not gonna let a horse fuck me!'

"Somebody stop that horse!"

(Day 15)

'Ok, how can you drown something like a bathtub!? It's literally used to hold water!' She thought as her body had changed into porcelain with her female self being engraved into the bottom to look like she was lying in the tub. 'At least I'm in Ukyo's house this time, I don't need another tv incident.'

She was forced to look up at the ceiling while wondering if Ukyo was gonna be busy all day. But before she could ponder, she heard said girl letting out a tired sigh coming up the stairs.

"I'm beat, what I need is a good long shower...too bad all I have is that stupid shower." She muttered as she opened the door only for her eyes to go wide. "What the?!"

'Ucchan?!' Ranma thought seeing the girl in just a towel and would have blushed if she had flesh.

"Wow...so this is your new transformation, huh….Would you mind if I see if you work?" She asked as she turned on the water, slowly starting to fill up the tub.

'Wait, what do you-you mean bathe in me?!' She thought as Ukyo pulled out a pink bottle of bubble bath. "U-Ucchan, you can't be serious, right?!'

"I know this might seem weird, but I really could use a soak Ranma. If you let me soak in you this once, I'll make sure to make you a well deserved dinner, I promise."

'Well.. I am kind of hungry.' She thought as Ukyo poured in the soap. 'It's not like I can refuse either.' She thought as Ukyo took off her towel.

'This is really weird, but I'm too tired to care. Besides, this gives me a chance to show my body off to Ranma, so that's a big bonus.' She thought with a smile as she began to step into the tub and sighed in relief. "Ah, that feels nice."

'At least I can't feel the weight of her.' She thought as she felt Ukyo laying against her. 'I can feel her though...and as weird as it sounds I kind of like this.'

"Ah, you definitely have enough space Ranma." Smiled Ukyo stretching out with relief. "If you ever turn into a hot tub let me know." She joked.

'With everything I'm turning into I might just turn into one.'

(Day 17)

'What the hell, how is this fair, how did he even drown a flower?!' She thought with a groan. 'It's like I'm alive, but I still can't talk or move.' She thought as she looked at her reflection in a small puddle to see that she was a rose with the flower part looking like a ball gown as the rest of her body was green like the stem with her regular hair looking like petals. 'I expected a regular flower, but I look way off.' She thought before sighing. 'Then again what was I expecting with a magical curse?'

She stayed still and took a moment to enjoy the sun's rays which actually made her feel better. 'I guess this isn't all bad, it's not like I can end up in trouble as a flower, right?'

That's when she heard footsteps and Akane's voice right behind her. "Wow, this flower looks beautiful. I've never seen it around here before."

'Akane? Wait, is she going to pick me?!' Ranma thought in fear.

"Maybe I could bring it to the dojo and liven the place up since that idiot still hasn't come back yet."

'Oh god she is going to pick me! Is this how I die, as a weird female flower?!' She wondered before Akane ran back into the dojo and came back out with a pot before digging around her. 'You idiot! Wild flowers being picked end up dying!'

"You're going to look beautiful in the dojo, I'll water you myself every day." she hummed with a smile as Ranma panicked.

'Oh crap, I'm gonna die if she catches me naked when I change back inside!' She thought as Akane lifted the flower into the pot before she began to head back inside. 'I really hope she doesn't put me in her room!'

"I'll put you on the windowsill right to my bed so you get plenty of sunlight."

'Damn it!' She thought with a groan.

(Day 18)

"It was horrible Ucchan, I barely got out of there!"

"Do you think anyone saw you?"

"I hope not, last thing I need is them thinking I snuck in without any clothes on. The only weird thing is how I drank water and how the sun felt relaxing on me."

"Well, besides Akane it sounds like one of your more tame transformations so far." She remarked as she tried to flip her okonomiyaki only for her spatula to snap. "Damn it!"

"Woah, your spatula broke." Spoke Ranma in surprise. "That's never happened before."

"Yeah, and it was my good one too!" She groaned before looking at him. "Hey, any chance you could change into one?"

"What? I can't just choose what I turned into, at this point I'd take my regular girl form over any other weird object or animal. Besides what are the chances I'd even become the right kind of spatula? Or A spatula in the first place?"

"Well, it's worth a shot, right? What's the worst that could happen?"

He gave her a deadpan expression. "You really have to ask that? After two weeks of this?"

"Well, at this rate would you rather change in the street or here before the day starts? Please decide fast, the foods starting to burn." She said as she filled up a glass of water.

"Ukyo, I am n-" He was cut off when he got splashed in the face and frowned at Ukyo. "...you owe me...BIG time."

"Of course." She said as Ranma began to shrink rapidly, turning red as her legs and arms fused together as her head grew large and flat. Ukyo reached down and grabbed the body when it stretched out and straightened into a long handle with the clothes fusing into it. "Wow, guess taking chances with this pays off. How do you feel?"

'Like I'm a freaking spatula!' She thought in annoyance as Ukyo picked her up.

"Alright, it's time to get cooking Ranma Honey."

'I'm gonna make you cook me a feast for that Ukyo, that's something I'd expect Shampoo or Kodachi to do.' She thought as Ukyo began to use her to flip over the food. 'Hey, that grills hot!'

(Day 20)

'This is like the mannequin, only made of rock.' thought Ranma looking like her female self with her arms held out and eyes closed, but she was made of stone and looked like a small statue. 'At least I'm not in the middle of the street.'

"Well what do we have here?" Came a familiar voice, making Ranma feel nervous.

'Oh crap.'

"Huh, I don't see any marking, it's not on anyone's property….finders keepers than, and I know a certain museum that will pay through the nose for a new exhibit." Said the middle child of the Tendo family. She picked the statue up and walked down the street with Ranma panicking.

'Nabiki! If she sells me I'll be stuck in some kind of glass case! Or worse, she'll find out what's been going on and blackmail me into keeping quiet, she'll bleed me dry for each one!'

"I better call my men, I think they still have a truck to cart this thing to the museum nearby." She muttered as she inspected the statue. "This seems like some high grade granite, the pose is good, great detail, I bet I could pass this off as an ancient roman statue."

'Ok, calm down, as long as she doesn't notice my face, I might have a chance.'

"It does look familiar though, is this a copy of some other famous statue?" She muttered as Ranma began to panic as she heard Nabiki dialing her phone. "Yo, Shun? Hey, I need you at the corner of Sakura and maple street, I have a statue that needs to go to a museum, we could get big bucks for this thing."

'I can't even do anything to get a cut because otherwise she'll find out! I can't win right now!' She thought with a groan as she began to hear a truck coming towards them. 'How can this possibly get worse?!'

The truck stopped before a big burly man walked out and noticed the statue. "This it Nabiki?"

"Yeah, get it on and head towards the national museum of history in Tokyo, I'm going to call ahead and have them transfer us the money." She said as she took some pictures of Ranma before she began to dial her phone.

"I'm on it." He reached down and picked Ranma up before walking to the truck, opened the back up, and set her down carefully before closing it.

'Tokyo?! God damn it Nabiki, I'll get you back for this!'

(Day 25)

'Well, it's not that as bad as being a pig, or cat, or even a bathtub.' She thought as she shook her head. 'But why did I have to change outside of the shop?' She looked at a nearby window to show she was a dog with red fur, white paws, with a ponytail on the back of her head. 'On the plus side, my senses are sharpen than they were before.'

"Mommy can I pet the doggy?" A little boy said as he and his mother walked past her.

'On the other hand I can't talk and I have no opposable thumbs.'

"No Shigo, don't touch her, she has no collar so she must be a filthy stray or she escaped the store." His mother said as Ranma looked up to see she was outside a pet store.

'Hey, I'm no stray, and I'm perfectly clean.' She thought before someone grabbed her from behind.

"Hey girl, how did you get out here? I bet Matt left your cage open again."

'Huh?!' She thought as she turned her head to see a tall woman who's shirt had the same picture as the pet store sign. 'Wait, I'm not a pet, you can't bring me in there!'

"Come on, let's get you inside." She picked Ranma up who tried struggling against the woman. "Easy there, I'm just bringing you back inside, you're safe."

'Not if I'm going in there, there are cats in there!' She thought as she kept trying to get loose, but the woman had an iron grip on her as she was brought inside and towards the cages by the window. She tried making biting motions, but found herself put in the cage before the door closed. 'Damn it, let me out of here!' She growled as she tried to claw at the cage.

"Wow, she's quite the feisty one, huh?"

"Yeah, I just can't believe she got out with no one noticing."

"Well we'll have to be on our game today, it's the day SHE makes her rounds." The store owner said as she shivered. "I hate having to deal with her."

'Who are they talking about?' Ranma wondered before hearing some tapping on the window part of her cage.

"Oh no, she's early."

'Huh?' Ranma thought as she turned to see Azusa pressing her face against the glass as she stared at Ranma with a large smile. (Crap! It's that psycho!)

"She's so cute, aren't you Elizabeth?" She cooed as Ranma paled. "I can't wait to adopt you!"

"Someone get her out of here, the manager doesn't want her adopting anymore animals, her weird boyfriend either returns them or animal rescues takes them away from her and they get sent back here!" Called an employee as Ranma felt a little bit of relief.

"Well I'm not doing it, last time I tried keep a cat from her she actually bit me!"

"Oh come on, it was just a kitten."

"I meant the girl!"

"Hold on Elizabeth, I just have to deal with the uncute people quick."

"Someone bar the door, and don't look cute! We had a woman working here last time who she thought was cute and tried to adopt and put a collar on!"

The employees ran over and held the doors shut with Azusa trying to push them open with amazing strength.

'Oh man, I gotta get out of here!' Ranma thought as she began to whine and claw at the cage.

"I know girl, we don't want her in here either!"

"Let me in!"

"No, don't make us call the cops again!" Threatened one of the employees.

"But I have all the collars and leashes with me, I need to adopt the cute animals!"

"Animals are not toys, you can't just adopt them because you think they're cute then get bored of them!" Yelled one employee before Azusa got a hand in through the cracks of the doors.

"I know, I'll take care of them, especially that cute red puppy!"

"Oh god someone get the cattle prod!"

"But she's just a girl!"

"I am not dealing with another one of these damn it! Now get it or I will use YOU to wedge these doors shut!"

'Oh god, I'm going to die here!' Ranma thought in fear before the doors burst open.

"Cute pets!" She roared like a battle cry before making a beeline towards Ranma.

"Get the damn cattle prod and the tranquilizers, come on people we trained for this!"

Employees rushed to get the items with a few throwing nets on the cute obsessed girl which slowed her down.

"Hey, stop it, I need to get to the puppy!" She cried as Ranma huddled in the corner of the cage. "Elizabeth!"

'Help me!'

"Quick! Shoot when you see the color of her eyes!"

"She's three feet away, I'm shooting her now!"

'I want to get out of here!' Ranma thought as the crazy girl grabbed the cage door and ripped it off.

"Elizabeth!" She cheered before suddenly getting shot with a dozen tranquilizer darts.

'Nows my chance!' She thought as she rushed out of the cage and ran past the drowsy girl and the startled employees before running out of the busted doorway.

"Noooo… Elizabeth!"

(Day 26)

'Well….it's faster than my last change, but pretty stiff and insane!' Thought Ranma who was now a large bright red convertible. 'At least I don't have a crazy girl after me this time.'

"Well Ranma, at least this way you're safe and sound." Remarked Ukyo patting the hood. "Not much to break you, squash you, or try and put you in a bag."

'Yeah, I guess for today I just get to sit outside, that's not so bad.' She thought with a sigh. 'I still don't know how I'm female, I'm a freaking car!'

"I'll be right back to deliver an order and then I'll be free to keep you company. I'd offer we go for a ride, but I don't have a license." She chuckled as she got on her bike. "Stay safe Ranma."

'Not much I can do, see you later Ukyo.' She thought before watching the girl ride off and sighed. 'I don't even think I could make myself drive for my own ride.'

"Ukyo, are you here? I require your help in wooing my goddess Ranko!"

'Great, this dope again.'

"Ukyo, are you here?" He called out before spotting the car. "Amazing, this is a beautiful automobile."

'Wonder how long Kuno's been at it trying to find me or my 'sister'.' She thought with a chuckle.

"I didn't think Ukyo would be able to purchase a car like this, or what she would use it for, according to the information I have she doesn't have a license...perhaps it is a gift?"

'Definitely deluded. Ucchan could afford one if she saved up enough, her foods some of the best in town.' She thought before Kuno began to open the driver's door. 'Hey, what the hell are you doing?!'

"My word, the keys are still in the ignition, if it wasn't for me this car could be stolen."

'You're breaking and entering just by opening my door!' She thought as Kuno stopped.

"Ukyo is rather close with Ranma and Ranko, perhaps I could use her car to go and get them some gifts to show that I am a kind soul worthy of dating the goddess."

'Stealing a car when you have the cash to buy your own is beyond dumb!' She thought as he got in and began to turn her on before pulling onto the road. 'Ok now I feel like I'm outside my own body, get out of me!'

"I am going to fill this fine car to the brim with gifts, Ukyo will definitely put in a good word to Ranko about me then!" He said with a smile as Ranma groaned.

'I think I can feel my brain growing dumber just by being near this guy.'

(Day 28)

"So… this is a new one Ranma." Ukyo said as she stared down at a large red lacy bra that had an eye on each cup. "I mean...I know you've turned into a lot of weird stuff, but….I have no words."

'You're telling me!' She thought with a groan. 'I even changed when I was eating fucking oatmeal!'

"So.. you're pretty filthy Ranma…" Remarked Ukyo seeing the mess. "Maybe I should try and clean you."

'Damn it, come on!' She groaned as Ukyo picked her up and began to head towards the washing machine. 'I can't go in there, I'll be tossed around like a pinball!'

"Don't worry Ranma, I'll have it set to delicates, you'll be in and out then I'll pin you up to dry."

'Well, that doesn't sound too bad, I think.' She thought as she was dropped in.

(Later)

'Oh god I was wrong, that sucked!' Thought Ranma who felt sick to her stomach, if she had one, and felt like she was gonna hurl but didn't get the chance to.

"There we go, nice and clean, I'll hang you up and be back in a bit, ok?" She said as she walked outside and pinned him to a laundry line.

'I hope the world stops spinning.' She mentally groaned as Ukyo began to walk back inside, both unaware of the figure watching them.

"Ohohoho! Fresh new bra I see, and clean too. My lucky day." Laughed the perverted master of anything goes as he rushed towards Ranma and grabbed her, making her eyes go wide.

'Hey! Let go of me you pervert!' She thought as Happosai shoved her in a bag full of different bras.

"This month has been amazing! Since Ranma disappeared no one's been able to stop me!" He cackled with a grin. "Plus I've been able to store my beauties in his room!"

'What!? Damn it! When I get back I'm gonna burn all of them!' She thought before feeling him start moving. 'On the upside, Akane can't be mad at me for all of them, she doesn't even know where I am.'

"The best part is they all blame Ranma, I get off scot free! Hohohoho!" He laughed with a grin as Ranma sighed.

"Why do I even think positively anymore?'

(Day 29)

'Ok, so I am a bench… this is good, there is literally nothing bad that can happen to me here!' She thought with a sigh. 'All I can do is wait, sit here, and watch people go by.'

"Come on, there's a free bench over here babe."

"Finally, I thought we were gonna keep on walking."

"Yeah, it's even in the shade, it seems we'll be able to have some privacy~"

'Oh, guess it's just a couple, that's not so bad.'

"Hey Ako, I got a new type of lipstick, can you tell me how it feels~?"

'That are hopefully only going to make out, great.' She thought before feeling their weight on top along with hearing the sounds of them kissing making her inwardly sigh. 'Just relax, you can handle a little weight.'

(Day 30)

(Is this what Mousse feels like when he changes?) Quacked Ranma waddling down the roar while as a red feathered duck with her ponytail and looking at her feet. (I can't tell if this is an improvement over being a pig or worse.) She thought before hearing quacking from a familiar ramen shop before a white duck flew out.

(Damn it old bat! I just wanted to give my lovely Shampoo a mid day hug! That's no reason to splash me with the sink water!)

'Knowing him he probably hugged someone else.' Ranma chuckled before getting a idea. 'I think it's time I had some fun, mainly screwing with a certain duck...figuratively, not literally.'

Mousse waddled around mumbling to himself before feeling something tap his back. He turned to see a red female duck and sighed. (Can I help you?)

(Depends, can you fertilize my eggs?)

(W-What?!) He went wide eyed behind his glasses.

(What, it's just nature, I wish to have chicks and you are a male duck.) She said, trying repress a laugh at seeing his face.

(F-Forget it!) He spoke while she moved closer and tried fluttering her eyes.

(But you look like a cutie~)

(AH! Old bat help!) He quacked before flapping his wings and ran off in fear.

(Hahaha, he is hilarious!) She laughed with a smile. She walked back towards Ukyo's shop with a chuckle. (Wait till Ukyo hears about this.)

(Day 31)

'Damn..I guess the pipe broke again.' Thought Ranma who felt soft, but a little bloated while unable to move or talk, again. 'Why do I feel like I'm not wearing anything but warm at the same time?' She thought as she began to hear steps making their way to his room. 'Is that Ukyo? It's in the middle of the night.'

"Stupid heater breaking...Ranma...you awake?" He heard her tired voice call as his door opened.

'I am now.' She thought as she saw Ukyo make her way to her bed.

"I'm cold...I'm gonna borrow your pillow and blanket, k?" She yawned as she reached down and grabbed the thing Ranma was now.

'Hang on Ucchan, I'm not a...wait, am I a pillow?' She thought as she watched Ukyo pull her close. 'No, I'm much bigger than a regular pillow...am I a body pillow?'

"Mmmm, nice and warm Ranma…." She smiled nuzzling against it making Ranma blush.

'U-Ucchan?!'

"Mmmm….even smells like you…..my room…" She murmured as she be began to head towards the door.

'Wake up!' She shouted but to no avail as they arrived in Ukyo's room.

"Mmm….g'night Ranma… love ya." She murmured as she got into her bed, holding Ranma tightly as she wrapped her arms and legs around her.

Ranma turned red hearing that while feeling even more warm. 'T-That has to be the sleep talking, right?' She thought as Ukyo snuggled deeper into her pillow like body. 'I mean, she's probably having some dream.'

"Zzzz… I do Ranma…..I do…."

'W-What kind of dream is that?!' She thought while Ukyo kissed her cheek making her face turn more red. 'Oh god, this is gonna be insane later on!'

(Later)

Ukyo yawned as the sun began to hit her face. "Ah...that was an amazing nights rest."

"Um, Ukyo?"

"Huh?" She said as she looked down to see she was straddling Ranma whose face was as red as his female versions hair. "R-Ranma? What are you doing in my bed?!"

"Well, remember last night how you thought you took my pillow?"

"Um...faintly, but why….oh god, you mean I….you…"

"Yeah, last night the pipe broke again and I think I turned into a body pillow….and you mumble in your sleep." He said as both of their faces heated up some more.

"..."

"..."

"Can we….ignore whatever happened?"

"I-if you want to...wait, I'm back to normal now….do you think the curse is gone?"

"Well, there's one way to find out." She said as he sighed and nodded his head.

"Right...what do I have to lose?" He said as she picked up a glass of water from her nightstand before pumping it on his head. He transformed into his female form and looked herself over with a smile. "Yes! I'm still just a girl!"

"Yes! The curse is over!" She cheered with a grin.

"Thank you Ucchan, I owe you for putting up with all this shit for a month." She said with a grin. "I mean letting me stay here, the meals, everything."

"It was nothing, some parts of it were fun, some were funny like when you turned into a car and I came back to find you full of gifts." She chuckled as Ranma groaned.

"It wasn't for me, but seriously Ucchan, if there's anything I can ever do for you, no matter what just name it and I'll do it."

"Well….there is ONE thing I wouldn't mind, but you might think it's weird."

"Ucchan I've spent a whole day as a couch before, there is nothing that you can ask that can be weird to me." She said with a smile.

"Alright, I want a date, just the two of us, without anyone else bugging us."

"...ok, I can do that… you know technically everyone thinks I'm missing, we could make today a date day without anyone knowing." She said with a smile as she blushed.

"Sounds perfect."

"Cool… could you get off me so I can get some warm water?" She asked sheepishly.

"Oh! Right, my bad." She said as she got off. "Make sure to boil some extra so we can put in in a thermos for later today, knowing your luck we'll need it."

"Trust me, I'm bringing several." She chuckled as Ukyo sighed happily.

'All in all I had fun this month, Ranma trusted me more than anyone else and that makes me feel….happy inside.' She thought as a figure watched from the window.

"So your pupil survived the month Happosai, impressive… I'll just have to try harder next time." Smiled the short man before hopping away. "Time to be on my way. That accursed rude little girl is gonna get it!"


	49. Chapter 49

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 49

Raven summons her servant.

Series: RWBY and Fate Stay

xxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Last time on Fate-RWBY…..well you get the picture, but now for an intrude!  
_  
-Somewhere in Anima-

Raven was busy taking several practice swings against practice dummies, causing it fall to pieces.

SLASH!

SLASH!

SLASH!

She kept on slashing before the dummies were completely destroyed and lying on the ground. She sheathed her blade and sighed. "Get me another set of dummies Vernal."

"I'm on it."

Raven looked at the dummies before taking a seat on the ground.

POKE!

"OW!"

Only to sit on something sharp.

She looked down and saw a dark blue tip jutting out from the recently wet earth. She frowned and moved down to get it out of the way.

As it was pulled out, it was revealed to be a piece of iron with what looked to be lapis lazuli attaches to the sides including a large one under the pointed tip.

"What's this doing underneath the ground?" She muttered before looking at it. 'This seems to be part of something, armor maybe? But the style, it feels like….no no. That bastard Ozpin just told us about the forgotten eras to scare us.'

As she looked on, she recalled how Ozpin explained how the time of Grimms were just one part of the vast history of humanity, and how it had heroes and beings of great power that would inspire mankind. But to her, it was just legends, nothing more.

'Is this a relic from that era? If so, it might be valuable to some who believed in that.' She thought before checking the stones. 'Especially these.'

"I got the dummies." Vernal called out while seeing the piece of iron. "What the heck is that?"

"I think it might be an old piece from a time long long ago. And something we could make some money off of."

"I see." She said before Raven walked to her tent. "Aren't you going to clean it?"

"It's older than the maidens, it doesn't need more wear and tear." She said. "And contact the others, I want them to see this before selling it."

"Yes." She nodded before walking away.

Raven places it on a table while setting herself down to clean her sword. All the while remembering the idiotic stories of the past. "Really? If those hero's were so strong, why did they let the Grimm exist?"

(A few sword cleanings later)

"Alright, looks clean enough." She said while her sword was sparking like crazy. She then looked at the piece of iron and sighed. "Better polish it before I show it to rest of the tribe."

She grabbed it and held it up with the rag in her other hand. "I hope you get me a lot of cash." She said before rubbing it, only to get nicked by a piece of broken metal. "Ow! Stupid piece of junk."

The blood dripped onto the metal as she dropped it on the ground.

"Stupid junk." She cursed while looking at her finger. 'At least it's not serious.'

However, she didn't know that the object was slowly glowing a dark purple color as the same colored energy started to deep into the earth itself.

"I need to clean this before it gets infected." She said before feeling a dark presence in the room. She turned and saw that a fog of dark energy was oozing around her tent.

The energy slowly was pushed aside while a woman with long grayish blond hair with a braid going around the back of her head, a pair of green eyes, very pale skin, wearing a black and blue dress which reached to her legs and exposed her stomach, which had red markings going from her neck to her stomach, a crown of black iron with dark blue tips, lapis lazuli stones on the sides and two long black cloths with blue marking going down her sides, long nails, a long black shroud that covered her face, a D cup chest and a small set of hips, appeared from the darkness. "So I have been summoned? Good, now I can enjoy the pleasure my dear sister kept from me."

Raven stood up quickly while glancing and saw her sword was away from her meaning she had no weapon. "Who are you? How did you get in?"

She noticed her and chuckled. "Oh, a bandit knight. How quaint, and here I thought Camelot would still exist even after I long departed to Avalon. No matter, for you are in the presence of royalty, the true ruler of Britain. Morgan Le Fay, or as I was placed under for this war, Grand Caster."

"Who?"

She looked confused. "Morgan Le Fay. The fair that rules Avalon and Britain. Your kind should know about me."

"I do not know you."

She put a hand on her chin. "I see, you must be ignorant. Either that or very dumb."

"No, it's because I never heard of you." frowned Raven harder. "You still didn't answer how you got in here."

She rolled her eyes before walking towards the door. "I have no time for mortals, I have a kingdom to raise from the ground up."

Raven frowned before her eyes started to glow red. "You aren't going anywhere."

She turned to her with slight interest. "Oh, a powerful magic circuit. How quaint, but nowhere near my power."

"Big words from an arrogant woman. You appeared in the middle of my camp."

She chuckled before making some purple and black magic circles appear from her hands. "I'm not arrogant. I am just a witch queen AND a fair. There is a complete difference child."

Raven frowned at that before lunging to her sword.

Only for some chains to materialize from out of nowhere and dragged it towards the woman.

Morgan looked at the blade as the chains vanished. "Mmmm, doesn't look like any blade I've seen. And, is this some kind of magic shooter? Crude, I could make better items with just a snap of my fingers."

'Damn it! I let my guard down!'

"Still, from the way this thing works. You are a person with brash behavior, a need to hide and oh, some personal vendettas against people. My, you are a strange one, although in hindsight, you remind me of my child Mordred, if she ever had a chance to move past her expectation date." She said before throwing it out of the tent. "Now if you excuse me, I have a kingdom to recreate."

"Get back here!" She yelled before charging at her.

She slowly turned with a smirk before causing the ground to slowly turn to mud and caused the bandit to get stuck in it. "Stay there, the adults are going outside now."

She grabbed at the earth before Morgan saw the other bandits outside.

"Mmmm." She looked at each one of them. "How quaint, I wonder how strong you all are."

"Hold it right there lady." spoke one as they held their weapons out.

Morgan looked at them. "Yes? Are you wanting some prestige? Because if you serve me I shall make you gods amongst humanity."

"You've got some nerve messing with our leader. We don't appreciate people like you."

"Yeah."

"Get lost ya old hag."

She looked at the one that called her old and frowned. "And who might you be to call one of the fair a old hag? Speak up."

"It's Dave and you are an old hag."

She glared at him before waving her hand. "Noble Phantasm: Sin's of the Round Table, Knight of the Green."

He blinked before suddenly a large man with green armor, green skin, and a large axe appeared from out of a dark portal.

"Kill him Bertilak de Hautdesert." She said.

SWUSH!

The knight swing the ax as the man lost his head in an instant.

The other bandits went wide eyed while Dave's head rolled on the ground.

Morgan looked around as the knight looked around as well. "Anyone else want to attack my age?"

And cue some of them firing at them.

She sighed while causing the bullets to get turned into harmless insects. "Kill them."

The knight nodded before charging at the bandits. It roared making them scatter to try and avoid death.

"Keep firing!"

"It's a monster!"

Morgan tisked at the sight. "What wastes of space. Not even worth having in my new Camelot."

As this was happening, Raven was slowly getting out of the mud with a pissed off look on her face.

'She is dead!' she grabbed her sword and headed out to see some monster ruining her camp with dead bodies around.

The knight charged towards the bandits before getting shot at by a cannon from the heavily fortified walls as it exploded into dark energy.

"Shame." Morgan sighed. "I was hoping he would finish my orders. Oh well, I have more sinners in my power. Noble Phantasm: Sins of the Round Table, Accolon."

A dark portal opened up as a knight on horseback with a large dark shield and a tainted black blade with red markings appeared from it.

"Oh Accolon of Gaul, my lover. Kill these bandits and I shall love you again." She said with a cackle.

"YOU!"

She turned and saw Raven right bear the tent. "Oh. Good afternoon child. Enjoy playing with the mud?"

"I'm going to spread your blood all over the ground for attacking my camp."

"They did it upon themselves." She said before looking at her. "And as for you, you are just a bug in my eyes. Not even worth my time."

"Then why don't you prove it? Or do you need your friend to do all your fighting?" Raven growled at that before grabbing her blade.

"Him? He has my sisters blade, or a copy of it to be exact." She chuckled. "Excalibur is hard to recreate."

She blinked as the name somehow clicked in her memories.

"But for you." She said while her hands glowed and formed magical circles. "Let's see who is stronger? A true fair or a mortal who is afraid of her own shadow."

"You think I'm afraid? I've dealt with bugs scary then you little girl."

She raised an eyebrow before causing the earth to rise up. "Then why are you sweating at my power?"

She frowned at that before charging right at her.

Morgan smirked before causing lighting to strike her. 'She is nothing compared to a Grand Caster like me.'

Raven hissed before pushing herself and kept going at Morgan before swinging her sword.

She felt the blade cutting her veil before showing her face, which was REALLY cute and innocent, before quickly moving away and sent a blast of dark energy at her. "You should not have done that!"

Raven pivoted on her foot and lunged again. "Now who's scared!"

She frowned before materializing a dark sheath with red marking on it as said sheath created a barrier from it. "Noble Phantasm: Avalon Morgan."

The blade bounced off the barrier as Morgan started to float over the encampment.

"You want a fight? Fine, you shall see my final power in my arsenal." She laughed sadistically. "And this time, you will fall!"

"Bring it on little brat."

The sky started to darken as flames started to form around the encampment. "Oh wayward soul. Forgotten by time, rise from the anvils of time and become the glorious realm of broken hearts. Noble Phantasm: Val sans retour!" (Vale of No Return)

Raven looked around before seeing the ground becoming massive forest with a burning castle in the distance. However before she can get her bearing, tree roots started grabbing her before encasing her in wood as the flames started to burn the entire forest to cinders.

"Ha ha ha ha, hahahahaha! HAHAHAHA!" Morgan laughed out loud while the forest became nothing but spot and ash as the encampment returned to normal. "Foolish mortal, you can never stop the queen of Avalon and Val sans retour!"

ZOOP!

She blinked before seeing a red portal right next to her. "...fuck."

Raven came flying out of it before slamming her fist across Morgan's face.

"AYI!" She screamed out cutely before falling to the ground and groaned in pain.

The knight, who was in the middle of slouching Vernal in half, vanished in a cloud of darkness as said woman looked confused and relieved.

Raven walked over to Morgan and held her sword up to her neck. "This is where you die."

She looked at her before seeing a tattoo around her neck in the shape of a boat. "...you think I can die? I'm a fair and a Servant, I don't die so easily, master."

"Calling me that won't make me spare you."

She chuckled before getting up as the sword went through her and didn't draw blood as magical energy started to pour out. She then started to smirk as she rubbing Raven's neck. "Such a child. For you know nothing of the Holy Grail War."

Her eyes widened as she started to recall a memory, one which Ozpin said that in the past, the Holy Grail War was used to raise or fall civilizations using the heroes of the past and occasionally the future. "No...it can't be."

Morgan smirked seeing her face. "So you finally figured it out. Such a slow master, but regardless, for you to not know of the war is that you don't care for anything but yourself. Almost like me, to some extent."

Raven shook her head. 'Good Gods above, if she's being honest, then my power is nothing compared to what she could really do.'

"But to the point." She said while taking the sword out of her body and dropped it on the ground. "Do you want power? The ability to change your fate?"

"What do you mean?"

"It is simple, the Holy Grail is a tool for not only the one god, but in the right hands, give out a wish. A single wish for anything you can desire. Power, wealth, children, the ability to live forever. All these things and more can be yours, if you end the lives of the other servants that appear in this land."

"Wait, if the war is happening right now, then does that mean you know where they are or how many are summoned?"

"Not yet." She cackled. "But with your resources I could find them in a matter of weeks, maybe a day if you cooperate."

"And the wish has no limits right? Anything I want?"

"Yes, but there is a catch." She said before making a black mirror appear. "You will lose the treasure you so abandoned in your pursuit for power."

The mirror slowly glowed a bright purple as Raven saw her own daughter and a strange woman on an elephant in it.

"What will it be? The grail and its power or the life of your child?"

"What makes you think she's my treasure? I have power inside me that's far more important."

She laughed at that. "You mean the power that is nothing more than a pathetic attempt to create gods? Don't make me laugh, for I know that in your heart," She pointed her heart. "You still have feelings for this child, one that will make or," she caused the mirror to crack. "Break you like a worm."

Raven glared at the woman and scoffed. "You're just deluding yourself."

Morgan shook her head. "Would a Grand Caster lie? For I too had a child, one I raised to kill my sister." She then made a new veil with a flick of her hand. "Her father as well."

'I don't even want to ask for details.' Raven thought before looking at the mirror again. "And if I say yes to your proposition, will you slow me down?"

She smiled. "No, unless you bore me. Then you will be brought down. As for now, I will be your Servant, as long as you promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Help me remake Camelot."

"Fine, as long as I get my wish I don't care if you build it over Ozpin's entire school."

"Ozpin." She hummed before grinning. "I think I might enjoy turning him into a lover, only to end his life at my hands."

'As long as he dies I won't care.' She thought before seeing Morgan walking to Vernal.

"Mmmmm." She looked her over before saying. "Perhaps Merlin was right, adding a male genitalia on a woman would improve their strength. You do look like a guy, child."

"Hey! I'm a woman you blind bat."

She frowned. "Are you calling a queen a blind bat?"

"Yes!"

She glared at her before turning around. "You aren't worth my time."

"Hey!"

"Vernal, calm down." ordered Raven. "As of this moment, she'll be an ally."

"But she's batty!"

Morgan smirked before summoning a swarm of bats. "Then enjoy the bats, child."

The girl stood up and ran off with the bats swarming her.

Raven sweatdropped. 'I feel like she's going to cause more trouble than it's worth.'

As this was happening, a purple portal with tentacles wiggling around look on with Morgan was planning her next plan.

(Omake)

A chibi Abigail appeared on screen. "It's Abby Time again! And today it's the evil witch Morgan!"

An image of the battle appeared on screen.

"This meany is the older sister of Arthur or Arturia and is the mother of Mordred." She said. "And unlike both of them, she has three abilities that makes her...weird."

A chili Saint Orga appeared next to her. "The brat is right. For her abilities are Dark Land, the ability to have absolute power over the land She is summoned on to the point of not dying. Phantasm Possession, the power to take over Noble Phantasms that she has come in contact with but only under her own preference that is. Stupid witch."

Abigail then pointed at a picture of Morgan eating Raven's food supplies. "And this is her last ability, Fair Existence, the ability to live as long as magic is in the air. But she also eats and eats and eats anything with high calories. So in a sense, she's a glutton!"

A chibi Morgan Le Fay appeared next to her. "Are you calling me a glutton?"

"Eep! Um...no?"

She glared at her before summoning a paddle. "Run."

"Eeep!" She screamed before running away. "See you on the next Abby Time! Ahhh!"

"Get back here you child!"


	50. Chapter 50

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 50

A modern myth meets a persistent admirer

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"So this is the gene that makes all monster girls female, interesting." Jack muttered as he looked into a microscope.

"Sounds boring." Remarked Cynthia bouncing around as a ball with her mother getting a shoulder massage from Juliet.

"Well of course it is, science is a lovely mix of careful timing, research, dumb luck and facts that can be blown away with a new discovery, it's not as much fun as tv makes it seem."

"Try making it a game and she'll be interested, it's an easier way to get her attention." Remarked Marisa before Yui popped into existence. "Hello dear."

"Hello." He remarked boredly. "Doing something sciency again Jack?"

"Yeah, it's almost been half a year since the last jail break, all the girls are accounted for, I even have my own side project going on, what about you, still screwing around with the cosmos?"

"Yeah, little bit here, lil bit here, whoop dee doo." He remarked floating while laying on his sid.

"Ok, what's up man, you're acting like you're bored out of your mind, usally you come in here like Rick Sanchez and pull me into a crazy adventure, what's going on?"

He sighed and stood up. "Have you ever felt like you have so much power that you could get out of any situation without any trouble no matter what?"

"Not since I met you and Omni." Jack said as he rolled his eyes. "What, are you telling me you have Saitama syndrome?"

"In a way yes. I can literally do anything, and it's boring. I'm like a guy who uses all the cheat codes to a game while not realizing how the difficulties make the wins so much more fun. It may be easy, but I want a change in pace. I want to actually feel like I need to work for something or else it's gonna be the same thing over and over."

"Well...I could fix that for you." Jack offered with a shrug.

"At this point I'll take anything."

"Well, remember that yellow rock we got from the fishing trip? I've been working on a way to synthesize it into a way to take away your powers in case you went crazier than usual or if I wanted to screw with you, theoretically it'll take away about… 90% of your powers." He said as he opened a drawer to pull out a glowing yellow syringe.

"Perfect." He spoke while Cynthia looked at the needle and wobbled a little.

"Ooh, I feel weird."

"Careful, I got no idea what this stuff will do to you Cynthia, for all I know it will turn you into brain dead jello."

"Are you sure about putting that in you?" Asked Marisa with concern.

"Yes, I can't put a restraint on myself because I'd feel too eager to remove it. If an outside force can limit me, then it should work, but before you do…" Yui snapped his fingers before a device appeared and landed on the ground with a blue button. "There, I'll explain what it does after you jam that big, shiny, thick, needle in me."

"Coming from literally anyone else that would sound weird, now bend over, this needle doesn't go in your arm if you catch my drift."

"Oh my, I did always imagine you were hiding something." Giggled Marisa with Cynthia blushing.

"Oh no, if I inject it into his arm it'll be far too close to to where I assume his heart is and literally kill him." Jack said with a shrug.

"Either way, I won't tell if you don't." Chuckled Marisa covering Cynthia's eyes with Violet averting hers.

"Alright Yui, you're going to feel a slight pinch… then incredible pain." Jack said before jabbing the syringe into Yui's ass cheek.

"OHHHH SOLO MEOOHHH!"

"Don't worry, just prepare yourself for the second round of pain." Jack said as Yui spasmed in pain.

"Oh sweet mother of god this is worse then my trip to Vegas!"

"Don't worry Yui, it's almost over more or less." Jack said as he put the syringe away.

Yui groaned and fell face down on the floor. "Ugh…"

"You ok Yui? And just a heads up the antidote for that shot makes this one feel like a flu shot."

"I feel tired…..nighty night."

"So, should we press that button now?" Jack asked as he pulled out another syringe. "Say something before I help you wake up, I got liquid adrenaline here." Jack said as Marisa uncovered Cynthia's eyes.

"Daddy? Daddy!" She ran over quickly and tried shaking him. "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"Don't worry, he's probably ok…. More or less."

"Relax sweetie….daddy's just a bit light headed."

"So Yui, how do you feel, did it work or did I just give you super cancer?"

"I feel like I went through a mulcher and came out half alive, but I'm still breathing."

"Alright, sounds good, now then, what exactly is this button?"

"It leads to a special realm I made. One made to represent me in a way. I made that so it's possible to go there while my powers are weakened."

"Sounds interesting, let's go see what it looks like." Marisa said with a smile as she and Juliet stood up.

"But the way to let several people in is tricky. I made it so no one could enter without it. First, you need to put one hand on each other's back."

"Ok, that doesn't seem so hard." Jack said as he touched Yui's back as the others touched his back.

"Next, you take your other hand and grab your genitalia."

"...you're screwing with me, aren't you?"

"Of course not, this way no one would think of sneaking in. Who would be gullible enough to do that while opening a dimensional rift in space?"

"... I'm certain you're messing with me Yui." Jack said as he shook his head. "But then again knowing you you can never be sure."

"Just do it already." Spoke Cynthia with annoyance.

"Fine." Jack muttered as he stuck his hands down his pants.

"Ha! Got ya." Snickered Yui. "You just grabbed your junk in front of a guy."

"In all fairness calling you a guy is a loose term, I'm still pretty sure you're a sentient cloak."

"The truth is all you need is click the button and hold it for five seconds."

"Fine." Jack muttered as he put his finger on the button. After five seconds the group glowed blue before vanishing from the lab. They soon appeared somewhere else as Jack looked around before his eyes went wide.

"Behold everyone, to my headquarters!" Declared Yui as they were currently on a long walkway that lead to a giant pillar with numerous symbols and numbers on what looked like different sections to it leading upwards. They were looking up at what looked like translucent water above them with shapes going about it with the pillar going so high the tip wasn't seen.

"Yui… where the fuck are we?" Jack asked in amazement.

"Language." Spoke Marisa with a raised eyebrow.

"Wow!" beamed Cynthia. "It's so big!"

"This here is a realm I made in my spare time. For too long have I spent my free time just floating around space, that I decided I needed my own realm. A realm that fits my character and tastes. Follow me." he turned and walked down the walkway while they were surrounded on the walkway by a dark sea that looked like space itself.

"So this is your home… this is pretty impressive Yui." Jack said as they walked over the walkway. "How long did this take you, and what's with this water?"

"Oh about an afternoon, give or take, and this water is made to keep the ships separated of course." He chuckled as they entered an elevator in the pillar before the doors shut with numerous numbers on the side that took up all the walls. "So, any requests?"

"Wait, what do you mean by ships?" Jack asked in confusion.

"Sixty nine!" Cynthia cried out.

"Hang on tight." Yui pushed the button before the elevator suddenly shot up making Jack fall on his back with Violet holding on to Marisa who held Cynthia's hand and managed to stay balanced before it stopped with Jack flying up and hitting the ceiling. "Here we are."

"Damn it….is this revenge for not giving you sedatives before the shot?" Groaned Jack as he hit the floor.

"No, that's on you for not bracing yourself." He smiled before grabbing Jack and dragged him out as they walked out on to another walkway, but this one had what looked like a harbor nearby with numerous ship types parked while other kinds were sailing on the same kind of water as the beginning spot. "Behold!"

"A harbor? Why would you need a harbor?" Jack asked in confusion. "And what's with all the ships?"

"The harbor isn't for me, it's for them." He pointed at the area where numerous characters from Star vs the Forces of Evil were walking around, either getting crates put on boats, untying them, or sharpening weapons before boarding with a few glaring at the other. "They need to get their supplies from somewhere."

"Supplies? Yui what the hell are you talking abo-." Jack started before seeing a large ship sail by with the words 'S.S. Starco' written on the side.

"Oh my, I think I know~" Sang Marisa while a ship moved near the first ship titled 'S.S. Markapoo'.

"Hey!" Yelled Hekapoo at the railing looking at the group with a frown. "Who's side are you on!?"

"We're on both? I personally prefer Markapoo." Jack called back. "Yui, are you telling us you're the harbor master of the ships?"

"Yes, but might wanna watch what you say." He remarked with the Hekapoo narrowing her eye as the ship opened it's side with cannons moving out. "My friend here drank bad water! We're all for Markapoo! Sink those Starco suckers to Davy Jones' locker!"

"Open fire!" Cried a buff Marco as the ship began to attack the S.S. Starco.

"So let me get this straight, you are the harbormaster of all fandom's ships, and I'm guessing the bigger they are the more popular they are and the more cannons they have the more canonical it is?" Jack asked Yui as they watched the ships fight.

"Nope, you see each ship does represent a pairing, but it doesn't have to be canon. It can be any kind, from canon, headcanon, to crack itself. If someone is thinking of pairing some people together, there's a ship for it. The more popular they are though, the bigger and better. Oh look!" He pointed before a small ship suddenly appeared titled 'S.S. Tomyhead'. "Well, guess someone decided to pair Tom and Pony Head together, about time if you ask me."

"Ok….and I'm going to guess each level is a new fandom?"

"Oh no. You see my sidekick, daughter, lovely wife, and masochist maid, each section of the pillar is a series. For every series that exists, there are characters, and where there are characters, there are shippings. Trying to count every series would drive some to madness. Like that guy." He pointed out to show an old man on a tiny boat who had a long beard. "Where ya at!"

"Ah! I was at 101,293! But I lost track! I need to recount! Let's see now, there'e 1, 2, 3…" He muttered making Cynthia smile.

"Wow, so it goes on and on?"

"That's right, and each shipping is always at war. It never ends, and never will." He looked at the screen with a silent moment. "Ever."

"Ok…. well then, this is pretty cool Yui, so what happens when a ship is sunk?" Jack asked with a frown. 'Sidekick my ass, I'd say we're partners or at least friends, with that power down he's about as strong as I am now.'

"Oh silly Jack, they don't sink. Why I wondered if that was possible with Sonamy, and guess what? It came right back up! As long as people are there to ship it, it'll stay around. At most the ship will sink, but the actual occupants will rebuild it and continue fighting."

"Burn you bastards! Markapoo is better!" Yelled a goth Hekapoo swinging her scissors at some Stars who got their wands cut up.

"In your dreams!" Yelled one Star blasting Marco's off the ship who looked like a demon and let out a blood curdling scream.

"Interesting… and what about crossovers, how do you deal with those?"

"Oh those? Well I….I….huh, I never thought about them before."

"Did you put them at the bottom?" Asked Marisa.

"Honey, if I didn't think about them while I was making this, what makes you think I'd know if there was an area for them?" He said before a ship began to appear out of the watery ceiling before dropping down on top of another ship. On it's hull read 'S.S. Narupoo'.

"Oh! There's one! There's one!" Spoke Cynthia before several Narutos and Hekapoos appeared and started attacking the other two ships with a Naruto spotting them.

"You there, which side are you on?"

"Well my good man I would say that I'm neutral, but I think that ship over at the harbor dissed you and your ship." Spoke Yui pointing to one at the harbor showing Toms and Marcos on it leaving the harbor.

"All men, attack positions!" Cried a Naruto who had several scissors in his pockets and on his jacket.

"So Yui, it seems the crossovers have free reign huh… what was your solution for controlling them, because if this keeps up some of the less desirable ones might take over, like Twilight for example."

"Oh trust me, I kept this in emergency." Yui walked over to a button behind glass, broke the glass, and hit the button before a red alarm went off at the harbor.

(Alert! Alert! Crossover ship spotted! All ships in vicinity prepare for battle! They so insulted you and think you suck, burn them to nothing!)

"Well, that seemed to work." Jack said as all the ships began to attack the Naruto one. "But how did you have that installed, you said you didn't think about crossovers when you made this place."

"Oh trust me, I didn't, but I have a tendency to make several odd decisions based off weird thoughts. Like the idea of having numerous grenades tied to my groin from seeing an old school anime with lots of blood and gore. That way if I needed them, they were there."

"... I have literally no response to that." Jack said with a sigh. "So, what now?"

"We go back to your lab and I give my new maid here a hard, long, and possibly public plowing." Smiled Yui slapping Violet's ass making her jump with a blush.

"Oh come on, you have your own place now, stop using my home as a place to bang your various females."

"Oh come now, just imagine me as that freeloading stoner pal you made at college crashing at your place until he gets a job."

"Yui no, how about I be that friend that kicks him out so his friend can spend time with his family?"

"Oh very well, I'll do that, but just so you know it'll get boring real fast without someone giving the monster girls your ph….actually I'm gonna stop right there, especially since it's getting to the point for the fans to see the real chapter."

"Good point, sorry for the interruption folks, we return you to your regularly scheduled program."

Yui and Cynthia grabbed the side and slowly pulled over the following scene before it began playing.

"S-Senpai?" Spoke a shy looking girl with short brown hair who looked up at a tall looking boy with messy black hair. Both in the regulated uniforms for male and females of their school.

"Yeah, what is it?" he asked in a bored tone.

"I...I…"

"Well? Spit it out."

She gulped and bowed her head. "P-Please go out with me!"

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow before waving his hand. "Forget it."

"W-What? Why, is there someone else?"

"No not really." He remarked while cleaning out his ear with his pinky finger.

"T-Then why won't yo-"

"It's because you're ugly." He said in boredom.

She felt that hit her in the heart making her step back in horror. "W-What?"

"You're ugly." He repeated in annoyance. "You don't have the kind of look, or personality, that I'm into, what part didn't you get?"

"I-I can't believe you, I just poured out my heart to you!" She cried as tears began to form in her eyes.

"It's not my fault, you should have tried harder, or gone to some other guy instead." He said with a sigh. "Anyway I'm out of here, later Ugly." He said as he casually walked away, leaving her there to cry.

Later on he was in class bored and staring out the window while his friend sat next to him with surprise.

"Another confession? Isn't that the third one this year?"

"Yeah, but she was ugly so I turned her down."

"Dude what the hell, that was the hottest girl in school, agencies have been asking her to become an idol!"

"Then they must be blind. She looked like any cliche and generic female character in anime, even had the stutter and hairstyle to go with it, which made her even more ugly."

"Aw come on man, she was hot! You didn't have to make her cry though, now all the girls here are going to hate you."

"Not my problem." He waved off. "I don't have time to worry what they think, if anything you should be happy. Now she'll need a shoulder to cry on, and any boy here would kill to be there for her."

"...good point, though just know I might talk shit about you to make her feel better." He said with a grin.

"Whatever, have fun with the ugly girl man." He shrugged while noticing some guys whispering nearby.

"Did you hear about what happened?"

"Yeah, about that girl who was found dead."

"I heard the one who did it was some lady in red with a pair of scissors."

"That's crazy man, it sounds like that one urban legend, the one with the face mask!"

'Urban legend?' That piqued the boy's interest while one of the girls walked over with a frown.

"Are you guys actually thinking that murder is because of that fake woman? Honestly, can't you think like grown ups and quit listening to fairy tales?"

"Well why couldn't it be, every guy was slashed across the face, just like in the story!"

"Yeah, is it so crazy to believe that she could be real?"

"Yes, it's probably just some wacko getting off on pretending to be a legend."

"It has to be her, I know a guy who knows a guy who knew the cousin of a guy who saw her!"

"Shinji, what are they on about?" Asked the black haired boy turning to his friend.

"It seems they're talking about the murder that's been going around cutting peoples faces."

"I didn't hear about anything like that going on."

"Well, according to the rumors it sounds like Kuchisake-onna is the one responsible for the murderers."

"Wait a sec, I've heard of her, but I thought that was just a prank some people pulled a while back?"

"Well no one's really sure Ashira." Shrugged Shinji. "Maybe it IS a psychopath using the story to hide who they are."

"Probably, like we'd be that lucky." Muttered Ashira looking out the window confusing Shinji.

"Lucky? There's a murderer out there, I wouldn't exactly call that lucky."

"Huh? Oh, sorry, just thinking out loud." He waved off before the teacher came in and everyone went quiet.

"Alright class, as you may know, there's been some murders being done in the range of the school. As such, I need to inform you all that until the culprit is found, it's highly expected and required to leave school in groups. If you happen to spot anything unusual or out of place, contact the police immediately. This isn't something to take lightly and I expect everyone to do their civic duty and help in any way shape or form, so no one try being a hero or try to play pranks involving this psychopath, understood?"

"Yes sensei."

(Later)

"Hey Ashira, where are you going man, we're supposed to stay in a group!" spoke Shinji seeing his friend walk off by himself.

"Relax, I'm just going to the convenient store to grab something for tonight. It's not that far from my house and it's where other people are, I'll be fine." he remarked in a bored tone."

"But if you run into Kuchisake-onna you'll be doomed!"

"Relax, if it's really her, I'll just tell her the honest truth." He remarked before Shinji grabbed his arm.

"Are you mad?! That's the opposite! If you be honest and say she's not pretty you'll die!"

"And if I lie, I'm dead either way, might as well tell her the honest truth before I die, that way she'll get hit with reality."

"You're crazy man, just be safe, alright? My groups leaving now." Shinji said before running off, leaving Ashira by himself.

"Tch, I'll be just fine." He muttered before walking down the road with a frown while rolling his eyes. "If it was her she wouldn't be so easy to catch. Probably just some girl who needs someone telling her she's pretty. It's sad what people will do just for a little attention."

He turned down a narrow alley leading towards his home before a woman wearing a facemask and holding a pair of bloody scissors stepped out in front of him, blocking the exit. He raised an eyebrow and saw she had long black hair with a red school uniform, black skirt, white stockings, and looked at him with empty black eyes.

"Oh, hello there." He greeted naturally while inwardly rolling his eyes. 'Wow, real convincing lady, I'm SO scared.'

"...Do you think I'm pretty?"

'Alright, time to play her game.' "Of course miss." He replied with a forced smile.

She narrowed her eyes before she began to take her face mask off, showing that her face had been cut from her lips all the way to her ears on both sides, making his eyes go wide while seeing her teeth were razor sharp. "Am I still pretty now?"

Ashira went quiet while time seemed to slow down while staring at her as he swore he saw flowers appear around her in a circle with light shining down on her with his heartbeat speeding up and his face flushing. 'Oh my Kami…'

With the woman, hearing him go silent and just stared made her grip her scissors and assume he was looking at her in horror and disgust. "Am I still pretty?" She repeated, intending to kill him on the spot.

"You...You….You're not pretty…" He spoke out while breathless making her anger skyrocket. "

"Then die!" She roared as she lunged at him, scissors raised above her head, ready to stab down into his chest. She swung them down and saw blood come out from where she stabbed, but saw him still standing with his eyes shadowed by his hair. "What?!"

"You're not pretty," He looked up with a bright smile with his eye sparkling. "You're beautiful!"

She looked at him in shock before taking a step back. "...what?"

"Ah, after all this time, I can finally see a woman who's truly the epitome of beauty!" He declared while she saw her scissors stabbed his hand which covered his heart while he blushed and easily pulled them out before licking his wound and sighed loudly. "Oh the pain shows you really meant to kill me, a woman truly after my heart, literally!"

"...W-What?" She said in confusion as he offered her back her scissors. 'This isn't supposed to happen… what do I do now?'

"I apologize, I didn't intend to act this way, but to think I'm meeting THE actual Kuchisake-onna herself is making my mind buzzing." He smiled while she took her scissors and noted the wound on his hand healing up in no time. "If I had known you would appear in this town, I would have brought you a gift."

"... What yokai are you to make fun of me like this?" She growled with a frown.

"Oh! Sorry about that Kuchi-chan, my bad." He smiled before clearing his throat. "I am called Ashira, but you may call me Ashira-kun if you like, and yes, I am a yokai. One who's had to stay in this wretched city for years just to survive."

"...Don't call me that and why am I not surprised. Of course the only person to call me beautiful would be another monster." She muttered as she turned to leave.

"Wait Kuchi-chan, where are you going?"

"...To find my next victim." She muttered as he began to follow her.

"In that case, perhaps I could help. I know plenty of humans from my class that would be easy pickings. Of course, knowing those fools they wouldn't be able to see your natural beauty, unlike me." He frowned before she walked right past him and around the corner making him run over and see her gone. He let out a sad sigh while grabbing his chest. "She really came here, and I talked with her. Oh, I hope I can rest, with a woman like her in my dreams."

(Later)

"...damn, why are they all in groups now?" She muttered as she watched another large group ass by the alley she was in before sensing someone on their own entering a nearby alley. She gave a smirk behind her mask before moving towards it carefully and peaked down it to see their back and walking on their own. "Perfect."

She entered the alley and walked towards them and tapped their shoulder. "Do you think I'm pretty?"

"Of course not."The person said, not turning around.

"Then die!" She called as she raised her scissors.

"You're beautiful!" They declared turning to show Ashira with a smile before catching her scissors with one hand that was aimed at his eye making her eyes widen. "We meet again Kuchi-chan."

"Don't call me that! And what are you doing here?" She growled angrily.

"Isn't it obvious? I wanted to see you again." He replied letting go of the scissors and held up a white towel. "I also brought a freshly cleaned towel to wipe off the blood stains, it'd make too many people stare if you walk around with fresh blood after all."

"I don't let them see me, I'm invisible to all except my prey." She muttered in annoyance. "Don't you have something better to do?"

"Well there's homework my teacher expects, but frankly I don't care about it now that I've met you." He beamed before seeing her walk off. "Wait Kuchi-chan! I'll walk with you."

"Go away!" She hissed as he tried to grab her hand. "Just leave me to murder people in peace!"

"But it never hurts to have a traveling companion, am I right?"

"I don't need a companion!"

"Surely you jest, I can show you were all the fun places are in this town, think of it as a date."

"I'm not looking for a date." She huffed while looking back to the groups to see them too far away. "Damn it!"

"Are you sure? Why else would you be asking people if they thought you were pretty, to me it sounds like you were confessing to me." He said with a grin.

"I was not!"

"You sure? Because if you were I wouldn't say no." He said with a chuckle as she groaned.

"Look, just go bother someone else, I'm busy."

"With what, almost everyone except us is at home, there's not going to be anyone on the streets soon with the murderer on the loose." He smiled making her glare and try stabbing him again, only for him to catch it with his hand even if it drew blood. "My my, you're feisty, I like that in a woman."

"Then you are insane, you know that the second I have a chance I am going to kill you!"

"Then I welcome the challenge my dear."

"Ugh!" She groaned before pulling her scissors back and stamped off around the corner before he looked, saw her gone, and sighed with a smile.

"Playing hard to get are we? I welcome a challenge."

(Later)

The woman looked around to make sure Ashira wasn't near her, just in case, and walked down the road with her scissors cleaned before stopping when she saw a vase of flowers ahead of her. 'Is this one of his tricks? Why else would these flowers be here?' She thought as she cautiously approached them.

She reached down and picked them up to see they were cherry blossoms with a card attached.

'To my dear Kuchi-chan, I hope these beautiful flowers can share even a fraction of your beauty.'

She rolled her eyes before cutting the heads off and tossed the vase to the side. "Like that's even partially true."

"Oh but it is Kuchi-chan." He said behind her, making her yelp and quickly turn around.

"Where did you come from?!"

"Well my parents were living in the mountains for a few centuries before having me, then I moved down here and-"

"I mean how did you sneak up on me, I didn't even hear you coming!"

"Oh! Well that's one of my abilities." He smiled while his skin partially turned red with horns growing from his forehead. "One of the tricks I learned as an Oni after all."

"Of course I have a drunk horny oni after me." She muttered as she started to walk away.

"Actually I don't drink, I myself prefer soda to be honest." He remarked following her with a smile. "As for horny? With the kind of women in this town I've hardly ever gotten excited."

"So you decide to go after me? I feel so honored." She said mockingly as she rolled her eyes.

"Of course, you're a woman who's far more pretty than any human woman." He remarked with a frown. "They've gone down in stature if you ask me. Relying so much on artificial means to look good and needing plastic or whatever just to stand on top. It's sad when we yokai have more pride while being so called 'monsters' in their eyes."

"Says the monster who's been stalking me." She muttered as she turned to him. "Look, I have no intrest in love or romance, I only want to do what I came here to do, kill humans."

"And I'd be happy to help. Any specific kind? I can snatch them up and keep them from screaming easy Kuchi-chan."

"No! They have to make the choice, scissors in the back and then I cut their face or they lie and I make them look like me!" She glared making Ashira hold his hands up.

"Ok Kuchi-chan, I could always just lure them to you if you want?"

"No! I do it my way, by myself, now leave or else!"

"Or else what?"

"I'll kill you!"

"You already tried that, what else can you do to me?" He asked with a grin.

"...GAH!" She yelled out in frustration before turning and stamped off. "Just buzz off!"

"See you later Kuchi-chan!"

'That's it, screw this town, I'll just head to Kyoto, he won't be able to follow me if I disappear.'

(Later)

"Ashira? You ok?" Asked Shinji looking at his friend who looked depressed with anime tears on his desk.

"No….I feel as though I should crawl under a rock and die…"

"Whoa, what happened man, did your parents die or something?"

"No, it's worse….my Kuchi-chan left me!"

"Kuchi-chan?" He blinked before rubbing his chin. "Wait….did you get a girlfriend?!"

"No, she is more then that….and now she's gone." He spoke slamming his face on his desk.

"Whoa man, um…. Where did she go? I could look for her online for you if you want, do you have a picture of her?"

"No, she didn't leave me a warning either...oh Kuchi-chan." He mumbled while some of the classmates heard this and felt pity.

"Hey hey, it'll be ok Ashira, we'll help you find her man…. Maybe we could put up an add online asking for information?" Said Shinji as he patted his friends back.

"It doesn't matter." He muttered before hearing some of the girls whispering.

"Did you hear what happened to a small neighborhood up in Kyoto?"

"Yeah, people have been getting their faces cut open, do you think the murderer moved there?"

"If so I can walk home by myself again."

'Wait, could it be….her?!' Thought Ashira perking his head up and walked over to them. "You three, what did you say?"

"Um…. that a small neighborhood is Kyoto has been hit with several murders that were like the ones here?"

"Do you know what the murderer looks like?"

"Um, not really… though there are rumors that she wears a face mask?"

His eyes widened before smiling wide just as the teacher came in.

"Alright class, today we'll-"

"I FOUND HER!" He yelled running up and shaking the teacher like a ragdoll. "I know where she is!"

"Mr. Ashira, let me go!" The teacher cried as the excited student kept shaking her.

"I'm coming my love!" He cried as he let her go and ran out the door.

(Later)

"...Do you think I'm pretty?"

"Um, maybe?"

She smiled beneath her mask as she began to take it off. 'It's good to be back to doing what I'm good at.'

The man blinked seeing her mouth and stepped back in horror. "What in Kami's name?"

"What about now?"

"I think you're smoking hot Kuchi-chan~" Called a voice behind her, making her pale as the man ran away.

'No, he couldn't have found me.' She slowly turned to see Ashira leaning against the wall with a smile.

"Hey there, miss me?"

"Like a bad rash." She muttered as she began to put her mask back on. "Was leaving town not a big enough clue? Go away!"

"Aw but Kuchi-chan, you didn't even say goodbye." He pouted as she walked off. "If I knew you were leaving I would have taken you out on a date on the town."

"I didn't want to go on a date, I don't want anything to do with you, you are a stupid oni who won't take no for an answer!"

"What about a date later then!" He called out before seeing her vanish away making him sigh. "Man, she is one stubborn yokai. I might need to up my game plan."

(Later)

Numerous couples were going about the city holding hands or going on dates, and all for good reason. Today was valentine's day.

"What to get her what to get her...do you think she would like these?" Ashira muttered as he looked at a new pair of scissors.

"How would I know? You never tell me just what she's like."

"Oh! Well for starters, she's bit a loner, but likes to keep busy. She also has the most beautiful face and raven locked hairs. Every time I see this scar on her face my heart won't stop beating."

"Wow, it seems like you really love her, perhaps today might be the time you pop the big question to her." Chuckled the store keep, ignoring the part about the scar.

"That's crazy, we're not that close. If anything she likes playing hard to get which makes her all the more radiant."

"Well then, what about some chocolates or perhaps some flowers?"

"I tried flowers, she cut the heads off, but chocolates I haven't tried."

"Alright then, she's sure to love these." He said as he showed Ashira a large heart shaped box of chocolates. "They're the most popular brand we have, and you're in luck, this is the last box."

"I'll take it, what's the price?"

"For you, let's say fifteen thousand yen, ok?"

"Deal." He replied without missing a beat.

"Great, I'll ring you up then you can go meet your special lady."

(Later)

With said girl, she was spying to try and find prey, but with so many couples going around it made it hard for her. 'Damn it, isn't there anyone alone today? Well, it could be worse I guess, at least HE's not here.'

She watched one couple move by with smiles making her grip her scissors and touch her scar a little with a sigh.

'At least they get to go around without any worry. Being able to look like a real person without them getting disgusted was better back in the old days. If I ever come across the spirit of that bastard I'll strangle him by his intestines over and over.'

She stayed on the spot and stayed there for hours and hours until it turned dark making her annoyed before she made her way to a nearby bench and sat down. 'Great, now I'll need to wait for tomorrow, or the next day, or the next day.'

"Hey Kuchi-chan! There you are, I've been looking all day for you." Called Ashari with a smile, making her groan.

"You're like an itch that won't ever go, can't you just go fuck some random woman and stick with that?"

"Do you know what kind of sex diseases they could be carrying? They're more willing to spread their legs for just about any human."

"Then you have plenty of options, go bug someone else for a change."

"Aw come on, I just wanted to spend Valentine's Day with you, I checked all your usual spots but you weren't there." He said before holding out the box of chocolates. "I even got this for you."

"...you went out and got me sweets?"

"Yep! It cost me all of my money but you're worth every cent." He said with a smile.

She sent him an annoyed look before relenting and took it before opening it up and looked at the sweets making her gulp. "I don't really spend that much time eating the sweets of this era."

"Then you're in for a treat, if it's one thing they have mastered it's sweets, especially chocolate."

"I'll judge that." She grabbed a piece and sniffed it before popping it into her mouth and chomped into it with curiosity. Her eyes widened at the taste as let out a small squeak of pleasure before stiffening as Ashira grinned. "...They're acceptable."

"Well then next time I'll bring you even more sweets to enjoy over and over."

"That won't be necessary." She said as she looked away.

"Oh but I insist. After all, a woman like you deserves only the finest of the fine." He smiled making her frown.

"That's what I use to think, shame how quick times change."

"I don't see why it has to, I just want to show you my love, is that so bad?"

"Look, I already had someone, and it didn't work out." She huffed before getting up and walked away. "I won't go through that again."

"But I'm different, I swear I won't do what he did!" He called as he stood up and began to follow her. "What do I have to do to prove myself to you?"

"How about leaving?"

"I mean something truly worthy."

"Fine… if you truly love me don't talk to me for a year!" 'There we go, if he spends enough time away from me he'll get bored and leave me alone.'

"Very well, deal." He replied with a straight face.

"Wait, what?" She asked as she stopped. "You're actually going to leave me alone?"

"Hold on there, I'm willing to do what you say, but there has to be agreements. If I do that for instance, I need to see you when it's done to prove that I've listened, and we need to discuss what happens after."

"Fine, I'll be back here in one year." She said as she began to grin. 'Finally, he's going to leave me alone!'

"Alright, in one year we'll meet back here, in our spot." He smiled. "And when I complete it, I'll take you on a wonderful date you'll never forget."

"Fine, just make sure you bring more chocolate." She said as she looked down at the heart shaped box. "Is that all?"

"Well I wouldn't mind a kiss after the date." He grinned while winking. "What do you say Kuchi-chan?"

"I make no promises, and if I even see you before a year passes I'll, I'll… I'll relocate to America where you'll never see me again!"

"Now isn't that cheating? Doesn't sound fair if you ask me."

"I guess you don't love me enough then." She said with a loud sigh. 'Come on, take the bait!'

'Oh I see what you're getting at.' "Alright, then I'll agree to that. I won't speak to you for a year and if you're not here, then I'll travel the world until I find you, but when that happens, you have to accept my date proposal."

"Fine." She said with a frown. "Good bye Ashira."

"See you later my dear." He smiled before she walked away from him. 'A year is nothing compared to how fast time goes for me. I better get to planning the date.'

'Alright, one year then I have to deal with no date, that doesn't sound so bad.' She thought with a grin.

(One year later)

'Alright, I'm almost there, I wonder if he remembers me?' She thought as she approached the bench. 'I don't even know why I bothered to come here, the chances are obvious. An Oni would go for any easy prey, probably wanted to play with and mess with my feelings before taking me. Well I'm not so easy to subdue.'

She turned the corner as her jaw dropped, standing there with a large armful of roses and chocolates was Ashira with a big grin on his face.

"Well hello there Kuchi-chan, you remembered me." He teased before she closed her mouth and frowned. "I got you gifts~"

"I can see that, and what am I supposed to with them on our 'date'?" She asked as she shivered at the word.

"Oh, they'll carry them." He cleared his throat before two small imps appeared and carried the items. "Drop any of those and I'll devour you where you stand, got it?"

"You got it boss!"

"Wait...how long have you been planning this date?" She asked, getting a bad feeling.

"Since we parted ways of course." He said with a smile. "I have the whole day planned, you're going to love it, and at the end I have a big surprise waiting for you~"

'Damn it! I should have stayed in America, I overestimated how stubborn he was to just give up.'

"Come on, I rented a whole chocolate factory for you!" He called as he grabbed her hand with a grin.

"Wait what?" She spoke before he pulled her making her follow. 'Maybe this won't be so bad?'

(Later)

"Behold Kuchi-chan! The biggest chocolate factory in all oh Japan!" He called with a big grin.

"Whoa…" She said in amazement as she stared at the giant factory.

"Yeah, and the best part is I made sure only yokai were working today, so you don't have to worry about taking your mask off to try the chocolate!"

"Wait...how did you manage that? Wasn't this made by humans?"

"They invented it, but Yokai took over, once the Tanuki's figured out how much money was in this they went at it like water, this company is run by Yokai." He smiled before leading her to the gates which opened before she saw all kinds moving around or floating, from carrying the sweets, shaping them, or cleaning up messes.

"This...This is amazing!" She said in shock.

"Yep! And we are the VIPs here." He smiled before pulling her near a conveyor belt where numerous small yokai were using the machines or making sure they went to the right paths. "Go right ahead and try any chocolate you want."

"...any I want?" She asked as she licked her lips.

"Yep! It's all paid for, eat to your heart's content!"

She looked at some bon bons near the belt and grabbed one before tossing it in her mouth and eagerly ate it. "Delicious!"

"I knew you would like this." He said with a smile.

"Wait, what's this?" She asked seeing some cherries get dipped in a vat of chocolate and get pulled out before spritz with something making the chocolate quickly harden.

"That's a chocolate cherry, they're pretty popular." He said as she picked one up and popped it into her mouth.

"Ahh!" She let out with wide eyes before moaning and chewed it slowly. "The sweetness...it's like it's blending together perfectly~"

"I also heard they're popular among lovers~" He said as he picked one up. "Say ah~"

"We're not lovers." She frowned before looking at the chocolate and opened her mouth and felt it get tossed in as she bit into it with a hum. 'I never knew this was an option, modern day humans really have come a long way.'

"We are on a romantic date though." He chuckled. "And just a heads up, half of the chocolate I got you is chocolate cherries."

That made her perk up while spotting some white stuff being poured over some strawberries making her walk over confused. "Hey, this isn't chocolate."

"Yes it is, it's called white chocolate, it's a different type of chocolate." He said as her eyes widened in excitement.

She grabbed it and bit into before jolting. "You're right! It tastes different, but the same too!"

"Yeah, wait until you get the ones with peanut butter and caramel in them." He said as her eyes turned into stars.

"Oooh!"

(Later)

"And behold, this here is dark chocolate."

"I don't know if I can eat anymore…." She groaned as she picked up the piece of chocolate.

"Well, would you like to relax then? I did rent a private room and balcony on the top floor of the factory, that way we can rest and resume with the taste testing later."

"Ugh...alright." She nodded while rubbing her stomach and let him lead the way. "All of it was so sweet...but too much."

"I know, though the chocolate wasn't nearly as sweet as you." He said with a smile. "Care for me to rub your belly for you?"

"Noo- ugh…" She groaned as her belly rumbled. "...Fine, but only the belly, no funny business."

(Later)

"You feeling better now?"

"Yeah, a lot actually."

"I'm glad to hear, now there was a second surprise I've been saving and I hope you say yes." Ashira said with a smile as Kuchisake' eyes widened.

'I-is he going to propose to me?!'

"Will you please… be my girlfriend?"

"...what?"

"Well, you probably aren't ready for marriage so I was hoping we could start small?"

"Wait...so you don't want to jump right into marriage? You...wanna take things slow?"

"Of course, I'm only two hundred years old, I'm way to young for marriage and if I asked you'd probably say no, right?"

"Well of course."

"Yeah, there's also the fact my mom would kill me if I married a girl without introducing you two to each other."

She looked at him and let out a deep sigh and shook her head. "I just don't get you. As an Oni, you could have had any girl in that year. What is it about me that made you focus and figure you had a chance in that time? What if I really did stay away?"

"Then I would have went to find you, I care about you, that is true, and I guess part of it is because...you're you, you don't hide behind makeup, you're blunt and straight to the point, plus you're extremely bloodthirsty, those are all things I love about you."

She took her mask off and pointed to her mouth. "But look at this scar, it's never going to go away because of that paranoid bastard. I won't have flawless skin like some Yuki-Onna, or have a radiant smile like a Kitsune, and I'm not gonna have a lot of grace some of those servant girls in the old days had."

"Who cares about that, if most woman got a scar like that they would roll over and die, but you prevailed, you're stronger and more beautiful than any of them!" He said as he put his hand on her cheek. "Besides, what kind of asshole would I be if I only cared about looks?"

She felt her face heat up hearing that while her heart beat increased from how close he was.

"So please, will you give me the honor of being your boyfriend?"

She gulped and opened her mouth before looking away with a pout and blush. "That's a bold question, especially when you get to see my whole face and I barely know what you really look like."

"I've shown you before, but if you insist I'll show you my love." he said as his skin began to ripple. "Although if you mean my REAL form, be warned it might be much."

"I've seen Oni's before, you won't surprise-" She was cut off as she saw his skin slowly change color with horns growing out, but so was his body as it expanded out with his clothes slowly tearing as he gained two sharp teeth from his lower jaw with muscles appearing before towering over her by several feet making her look up before the clothes fell apart. "me."

"As you can see, I'm not your average Oni." He chuckled in a deeper voice.

'Wow, I forgot how much bigger they were.' She thought before looking down and blushed crimson since ALL his clothes were torn apart and he wasn't wearing a loincloth. 'Sweet Kami above.'

"My my, someones getting a free show, aren't they? I don't know if I'd be comfortable showing anyone besides my girlfriend." He teased as her face kept growing red.

"I-It's not like that!" She quickly looked away while he shrank back down and resumed human form with a chuckle.

"I don't mind, but it might be rushing it if you get any sneaky ideas Kuchi-chan~"

"S-shut up!" She shouted with a blush as he laughed.

"I still haven't gotten your answer yet. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"... Let me go on the record for saying you are the worst boyfriend ever." She muttered as he grinned happily.

"That's a yes!" He beamed before pulling her into a tight hug while swinging her around. "I knew you'd come around!"

"S-Shut up, and put some pants on!" She cried with a blush.

(Later)

We find a young girl currently walking down the road with a frown, this girl being the last girl who tried confessing to Ashira a while back and who still hasn't gotten over it.

"I'm not ugly, I'm not, I am a beautiful woman, he should have been happy to get a confession from me." She muttered as she turned down an alley. "That jerk wouldn't know what's pretty if it slapped him in the face."

"...Do you think I'm pretty?" Called a voice ahead of her, making her stop.

She looked up and saw a woman with scissors making her raise an eyebrow and cross her arms. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"...Do you think I'm pretty?" She asked as she took a step closer.

"What? No, you're not as pretty as I am." She muttered as she tried to walk past the woman. She saw the woman turn to her and noticed she was wearing a face mask making her blood run cold. "O-oh no…" She said before the woman raised her scissors and began to stab her."AHH!"

"Then die!" She cried as she kept stabbing the girl before her phone began to ring. "Ugh, I really hope that's Ashiri-kun or else." She muttered as she kept stabbing the girl with one hand and pulled out her phone with the other. She hit accept with some blood getting on it. "Hello?"

"Hey Kuchi-chan, miss me?"

"Yeah, but I'm in the middle of work, what is it honey?" She asked as the girl took her last breath.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted our date to be at a fancy restaurant or a nice boat ride up in Italy, hang on a sec, I WILL CONSUME YOUR SOUL!" He roared on the other end followed by a man screaming and a loud crunch.

"It depends, where would the restaurant be, and what do they have for deserts?" She asked as she began to cut up the girls face.

"A nice little shop up in Tokyo, and I think they have this new treat where it's like a rice ball, but in the center is a paste made out of chocolate, caramel, with a dash of honey."

"Tokyo it is!" She called with a grin. "I can't wait, see you at home Ashiri-kun."

"See ya there Kuchi-chan." He spoke before the call ended.

"I guess having a boyfriend like him isn't so bad." She smiled while giving the dead corpse one more stab. "Definitely better than my husband."


	51. Chapter 51

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 51

Yui, Jack, and Omni go around capturing goddesses people have a tendency to forget.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-The Zoo, Jack's office-

Jack looked at his computer while a little confused as the planet for the DMG's was….getting stalled by viruses. "God damn it, I thought I fixed this a month ago? And how the hell did they become sentient?" He muttered under his breath as he typed away.

ZOOP!

"Yo." Omni called out while exiting a portal and held a small child's hand, who was wearing a tiny black skirt and a long black top with a skull on it. "What's shaking spider fetishist?"

"Hey Omni, I'm trying to work through this bug in the system for the DMG pla-dear god you multiplied."

"Fuck you."

"Relax Xion, he's your uncle."

"He's fucking ugly." She said bluntly.

"I apologize for my daughter, she kinda got a cursing vocabulary from all those kishin souls in her body."

"No problem, the day the words of a child brings me to my knees is the day I shut down the Zoo."

"By the way, Xion here is a man made child. Made from every scientists I could think of. Basically I'm infertile and well….she's a bio robot goddess with ninja, hollow, goddess and virus abilities."

"...damn, when you and Yui want kids you don't hold anything back, you do realize I could have just cloned you a daughter from your DNA, right?"

BANG!

"Ow." Groaned Yui with his head through the door. "Is this where the leak is ma'am? I have my tools with me in my skull."

Omni sighed. "Yui didn't help and Yui, what the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm trying to teach Cynthia martial arts, but failed, so Marisa took over and needed someone to practice with, AKA me, and she threw me over here. Did you know it feels weird when you suffer internal bleeding? I sure didn't giant poodles."

"Yes, I have fifty power locks in my body. I'm not a Mary Sue anymore."

"So, what brings you here Omni, I doubt it was to show off your new daughter." Jack asked curiously.

"Oh that. I'm here to not only bring Xion to play with Cynthia but to tell you two things, one." He pointed to the screen. "I'm doing RCDS! And two, I got the deities for the project!"

"Really? That was fast, but I don't know if the planet is ready for them yet."

"How ready is it? Yui insanity or Omni insanity?"

"Those two are hard to differentiate, but I'm gonna say Omni, the planet itself is made, it's the network that I'm having trouble with, there are several stubborn viruses in the system."

"Relax, just plug in your netnavi and have them fight like it's an anime." Remarked Yui bluntly.

"The Starforce or the EXE one?" Omni asked.

"EXE."

"Yeah, that would work if they didn't get corrupted by some demonic energy, now if I send in a netnavi they kidnap them and screw them, making more viruses."

Xion looked at him before walking away. "Later asshole. Don't die like a worm."

"Wait, I'm still in the-"

BANG!

"Door." Groaned Yui with his head meeting the wall as she walked out of the room. "She has your annoyance Omni."

"Oh shut up!"

"How's it like to feel pain Yui?" Jack asked curiously.

"I don't know, I'll tell you when I wake up." He groaned before passing out.

Omni blinked. "Wait….did you oh no! You took the Essence of the Dark Void! Shit! Don't you know that those things are TOXIC to immortals! Hell I nearly died one time!"

"Aw calm down Omni, I tweaked it a bit, added a few chemicals here and I made a good old serum that basically locks away some of his power, I have an antidote he can take whenever he wants."

"...Jack. Even if you change it, IT still is toxic! Did you know in one timeline, I died from an evil version of me making ME eat it?! I caused a new BIG BANG!"

"...I did not, but I'm sure this will be fine, Yui's been like this for awhile and he hasn't been showing any bad side effects besides power loss."

"Look, if he gets ready to explode, I'm going to put you into an EVA and make you EXPLODE! Got it!"

"Look, Yui wanted this, I would never do something to him as deadly as you're saying against his will."

"Fine." He said. "But first, let's go to this planet of yours. And I'm calling it planet Yui. Because I like him."

"Fine, at least it's a better name then the serial number I labeled it, but first lets wake up Yui."

Omni looked at Yui before summoning a hammer and ran at him. "NORA SMASH!"

BANG!

The deity went flying through the wall, rolled, and then face planted against another wall.

Omni grumbled before pulling him out and started slapping him with Jack's chair.

SLAP!

SLAP!

SLAP!

SLAP!

"At least let me get out of the chair first!" Jack cried with a groan.

"No time! Need to wake up Yui before Marisa and Cynthia gets attacked by a demonic incubus!"

"Ugh….what?" Groaned Yui.

"Wakey wakey." Omni giggled. "Time to eat some bacon~"

"Me likey bacon." He spoke with his eyes spinning.

"Why is everything so extreme with you, just use some smelling salts!"

"Because I'm chaotically neutral, duh." Omni deadpanned.

"Fine, well it looks like Yui is awake and a little bit lucid, let's go." Jack said as he began to walk towards a large metal platform that was in the corner of his lab.

"So no portals yet? Lame~"

"Why would I worry about portals when we can teleport there, and what about when I have to get workers to and from the planet, I don't want them stranded there." Jack said as he got on the machine and hit a button.

Boop!

And caused it to move upwards into the ceiling. It showed a glowing ball of blue energy in the middle as Jack pointed at it. "Ok, jump in."

"Is that safe?" He asked while holding Yui in his armpits.

"Safe is a relative term…so yes?" Jack said as he scratched his head. "I'm still working out the kinks."

He jumped in before putting a seatbelt on. "Let's a go!"

The orb began to shake violently before disappearing out of existence before reappearing over a large planet.

-Planet Yui-

Omni looked down as he saw tons of large forests, oceans, mountains, ice caps, deserts and the occasional cities, as he noticed that the orb was starting to break apart. "Shit!"

"Don't worry, it usually does that, these things are only good for one shot anyway." Jack said as he began to race towards the planets surface.

BOOM!

Only for it to explode into a ball of fire, waking Yui up completely.

"Ahh! Hot! Hot! Hot!"

"AHHHHH! MY FACE IS MELTING!"

"Minor setback!" Jack cried as they crashed onto a landing pad in a large ball of fire. "Is everyone alive?"

BOOM!

Omni went flying to the ground while it was revealed that under the cloak was a large Shadow Heartless with red eyes instead of the normal yellow ones and triangle teeth like a jackolantern. "Ow….that hurt."

"The park wasn't the only thing not ready Omni…" Jack groaned as he stood up, his coat on fire.

Omni looked around before seeing a knocked out Yui on the ground. "Why do I…" He looked at himself. "Fuck! I'm in my TRUE form! Shit shit shit! The keyblades are going to get me now!"

"Calm down Omni, I think I have an extra cloak here that you can borrow if you want." Jack said as he began to look through his jackets pockets.

He sighed. "Didn't expect this?"

"Part of me did, ever since I met Yui and you I've gotten more used to stuff being on fire than I should."

"I meant being a Heartless."

"Oh that? Honestly no, in fact I kind of half believed you and Yui were sentient cloaks with incredible power."

"I was corrupted by the Void of Darkness. Meaning I got turned into a Heartless. Yui was the one with the sentient cloak thing, I just mimicked the Red Death." Omni shrugged. "And fun fact, my evil side was a Heartless god, before Yui fixed it."

"Huh…neat, so do you need the cloak? I highly doubt that the keyblades can get you here."

"Yes!" He interrupted. "And I may be a god, but they can STILL hurt!"

"Ok, ok." Jack said as he felt around in his pockets before grinning. "Here we go! Will this work?" He asked as he pulled out a brown cloak.

Omni grabbed it before putting it on and turned it crimson red with X zippers all over the front as his sleeves and legs had long dangling cloth that looked tattered. "Much better, and now it's my new look. So as a reward, I'll give you a hug."

"I'm good, thanks for the offer though."

Omni nodded before looking at Yui. "Let's get him and go to HQ. I'll tell you the mission plan when we get there."

"Alright, luckily we crashed on the front lawn of it." Jack said as they turned to see a large building surrounded by electric fences covered in what looked like ancient symbols.

Omni looked at it before zapping it and caused the building to gain gold ingots and a few black touches with purple flames around them. "Much better."

(Later)

"Here we are, this is the command center."

Omni looked around while seeing a large circular portal in the back and large containment cells made of various religious artifacts and spells. "Good, and it's all set for the maiden voyage?"

"Mostly, the environment is ready, all needed structures are built, the only problem are the few viruses." Jack said with a shrug. "I also have several trackers ready to be implanted in each of the new goddesses so we can keep track of them."

"You do realize you may have them, but." He pointed to the screen which had a list of thirty goddesses and gods. "You still need to get them and those trackers are only used afterwards not before! I'm a time deity remember!"

"I know, I know, I mean after they're changed, how on earth would I have been able to get them in the deities before? They're all in this gun!" He said as he pointed at what looked like a giant needle with a trigger.

"Using the fourth wall." He joked. "And what's that?"

"That is what I use to insert the tracker and take their DNA, once I do that they won't be able to leave this planet magically or otherwise, if they try to leave the atmosphere their bodies shut down, twenty feet close to a portal same reaction."

Omni nodded before looking at Yui. "First we need to wake him before I tell you WHO we are going after. Yui is a bit….forgettable about stuff like that."

"Well he's not the only one." Jack chuckled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out some salt. "Let's try this the easy way this time."

"Is that salt from Dimension 345.12?"

"Huh?"

"The universe where salt explodes when breathed in."

"No, it's extra strong smelling salts." He said as he shook his head as he dropped it into the hole where Yui's head would be. "Wake up Yui."

(Ten hours later)

Omni yawned while sleeping on the floor as Yui was not awake in the slightest.

"Ok, go ahead and wake him up Omni, I give."

He grinned before summoning a Brachiosaurus leg that stepped on Yui like a bug.

SQUASH!

"Huh? Wha? Who turned the lights off." He muttered under the leg.

"He lives!" Omni laugh while the leg vanished as Yui looked like a pancake. "HE LIVES!"

"And is pissed." He groaned before inflating back to normal with a glare. "Who did that?"

"Jack." He pointed to the scientist.

"Omni, he stepped on you."

"That's it, when this is over, I'm gonna let loose one hell of a horny demon on one of your asses, but I ain't gonna say WHICH ass. Now then, while my body tries to mend itself, someone better drop the low down, you feel me playa?"

Omni nodded. "Ok we have to save thirty forgotten deities from extinction. And I have the names." He pointed to a large scroll on the wall. "They are one of the Disir or just Dís, Theia, Gefjon, Baba Yaga, Eros, Erlik, Beaivi, Cheuksin, Cloacina, Yushep Kamuy, Eki, Chalchiuhtlicue, Ame-no-Uzume-no-Mikoto, Juturna, Cofgod, Leizi, Pinga, Mictecacihuatl, Rati, Iðunn, Sif, Nirṛti, Rán, Gullveig, Gná, Mellona, Nerio, Þrúðr, Pachamama, and Feronia. You got that?"

"Fo shizzle ma nizzle, so we gonna have to pop a cap in their ass?"

"I only got about half of those words."

"Trust me they are forgotten for a reason." Omni sighed. "And I got jobs for all of us, Yui, you take the Norse, Roman, and Greek deities, Jack the inbetween and strange religions, and I shall do the Asian and Russian ones. When you get to each, get them to see that salvation is possible by going into a portal, then inject them with the MG Gene. Also you will be going back in time to the end of their powers, about two or three years before they die, so make sure you succeed or the project will be dead."

"Technically they'll be dead, and worse case scenario we just force them to come, right?" Jack said with a shrug.

"Yes, but I want them to see reason first before that happens."

"Well what we waitin' for boyz? Let's kick some ass!" yelled Yui while making a pistol appear and cocked it.

"Ok, so we get them here, get them in one of the holding cells and then inject the MG gene in them?"

"Yes." Omni nodded. "And then we shall see the results." He then walked to the portal and summoned a keyblade before unlocking it as a red, black, and white portal formed. "Remember, we are on a time limit, you have to save them by twenty four hours here or you will be trapped in the timestream for a long time."

"Aw shit man, you gots to tell us that NOW?" asked Yui.

"Wait, how? I'm a genius, and you two are deities."

"Yes, but time and space have rules. If I keep a time portal up too long then the deities of time will lock us in there until our atoms become tachyon particles."

"...ok, so is it the time restarts after we get each deity or only twenty four hours for them all?"

"All." He said with a dark tone. "Now go go go! Yui, some music please to pump us up!"

"You got it!" he pulled out a boombox before clicking a button.

(Cue Run Around)

"Alright so how do we get from here to the deities and back again?"

"Simple." Omni pulled out a small circular box. "Press this and they will get caught with Hephaestus' golden chains of submission."

"Them bitches ain't gonna see it comin'!"

"I meant travel wise, obviously we're splitting up so each of us is going to need a way to move through the time stream."

"Yep and let's meet back at the last stop, Rome." Omni smirked. "And give Nero some shits and giggles!"

"Omni, do we need a device or something? You keep dodging the question." Jack groaned as he held his head.

"No." He said before saying. "You just need to use your wits and powers. Just don't get cursed."

"What about kicking some ass? Any limits on kicking bitches asses if they get in our grills?" asked Yui while smoking a joint….somehow.

"Just don't kill them, they may be weakening, but they can kill new deities like us in a nanosecond."

"Alright, let's go." Jack said as he began to write names down on a list.

Omni smirked before hitting the boombox.

(Insert Doctor Who Theme)

"That's better." He said before jumping into the portal. "GERONIMO!"

"Here goes nothing." Jack muttered as he jumped after him.

"Imma go fuck up ALL THESE BITCHES!" yelled Yui jumping in head first.

(Elsewhere)

-Norway-

And crashed into a snowbank. His legs flailed around before pulling himself out and shook the snow off.

"Fuck! Who goes and leaves snow lying around? Hey, my stereotypical gangster voice is gone! Oh thank god."

As he looked around, he noticed that the area had a lot of flames, burnt buildings and dead villagers all around the place.

"Damn, something tells me I'm on the right track." he ran over to the village and looked around. "Hello! Is anyone around? Speak up if you can hear me!"

That was when something moved in the distance. He narrowed his eyes and began to make his way towards the object.

Only to reveal it was a very tall woman with untrimmed gray hair, sunken in eyes, with old iron chain mail and bear skin clothes, a D cup chest and small ass, and holding a bloody sword in her hands as her black eyes narrowed at the deity.

"You….what are you doing here?" She asked in gravelly voice with a heavy accent.

"The name's Yui, deity of madness and ships, and you must be one of the gods I came to find. The only question is, which one?"

"I am a goddess….Dís….ender of men….keeper of fate….rotter of plants…."

"Huh, you know for a girl who could use a tan, you're not too bad. Ever considered settling down and making a family?"

"No…my fate is to travel from massacre to massacre, collecting the souls of men and reaping the souls of the wounded." She hissed. "For….the allfather….."

"Well luckily for you that won't be a problem. From now on you're gonna be trapped behind an electric fence along with a bunch of others like an animal. Sounds to me like you're getting a bonus." He remarked while forming chains from his sleeves. "Now hold still."

"..." she looked at him before chuckling. "You gods….are pathetic, but….I see my time ending...my sisters have gone….to Hel…."

"Well you got plenty of spunk left, and you're gonna feel much better when I'm done with you."

"Then...I shall go….but I am….not into guys…." She said as she slashed her sword down, shaking the blood off it as it landed in the snow. "I will continue my mission….The outsiders are hunting my people….I will follow the death."

"Then don't complain if I get grabby." He lashed his chains out which grabbed her sword, only for her to swing it up making him get yanked up. "Up we go!"

She went flying up before her arms fell off and turned into mist, shocking Yui. "Ow…."

"Crap! Can't kill her or I'll be the dead one." He muttered as he watched her land.

"My time...it is getting closer…I will join my sisters sooner than expected…" She said. "I wish….they….could remember me….in the stories...of men…."

"But you can be remembered, your story can live on, but you have to hear me out and trust me, even if I did take your arms." He muttered.

The Dís looked at him. "Then….talk…"

The deity sighed as he nodded his hood.

(One explanation later)

"...I can….go to….Skuld's….realm….?"

"Bingo."

"And...I will gain…new life?"

"Bingo, plus you get to make new friends, most of which could teach you new culture and stuff from other lands."

She groaned while her legs fell off. "Then….bring me….there…"

Yui smirked before activating the gadget and caused long gold chains to appear. "Then hang on tight, this may feel weird."

"...ok." She said as the chains wrapped around her and began to glow.

ZOOP!

A red portal appeared with a sign reading _In here to Planet Yui!_

"Wait for me sisters….I may take awhile before joining you..." She said as she stepped through the portal.

ZOOP!

The portal vanished as another one appeared under Yui's legs.

"One down, a bunch more to go."

(Elsewhere)

-Somewhere outside Sparta-

He looked down before landing in a mud pit.

SPLAT!

"Aw come on! Snow I can handle, but mud?" He growled before looking around and noticed the beautiful landscape. He looked around as he saw beautiful fields with several houses in the distance along with several grand temples.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Yui quickly vanished and appeared ten feet away on guard. "Ha! You can't catch me off guard like that."

"Why are you so rude?" Asked the voice before Yui looked around and saw a giant woman with large white eyes, a red robe going over her K cup chest and large ass, and holding a vase with a blue liquid coming out of it and entering the sky. "Really, you look like Helios during a night out on the town."

Yui blinked before rubbing his eyes.

"Cat got your tongue? I know it's unusual to see a titan, there aren't many of us left since the gods took over." She sighed. "Names Theia, titaness of sight and the shining light of the clear blue sky. And mother of Helios, Selene, and Eros."

He blinked before looking under her legs. "Wow, that robe covers a lot, except this part."

"Hey! Stop that!" She growled before causing Yui to lose his vision.

"Huh? Hey what's going on? Stop that!" He yelled in panic.

"Then stop looking up my legs!" She snapped while making Yui's sight return. "I could've done worse….if I wasn't about to be forgotten by the last titan worshiper."

"You sure? Because it's hard to forget a huge woman like you."

"Ha, you'd think so, but part of the agreement from the titan war was that we couldn't let mortals see us anymore, to a normal person I am invisible and the new gods pushed their views on the mortals, no one remembers the wife of an old titan anymore." She sighed. "Or even who my husband was before he died."

"Well luckily I'm here to fix that. How would you like to be remembered without that arrogant prick Zeus punishing you?"

"Like how? Sending me to the moon?" She laughed. "That's been taken over by his spawn as well."

"I mean a park for deities, deities nearly forgotten for another chance at surviving. You get to mingle, relax, and maybe if you wanna experiment, have some fun with other goddesses. Eh? How's that sound?"

"...does it have any squid? I like them when cooked." She said as she rubbed her chin. "And you're sure Zeus cannot follow me there?"

Yui nodded while a large red portal appeared above him. "Yup, just follow my lead and you'll be starting a new life."

"If you say so…I have nothing left to lose." She said before walking into the portal as it closed behind her.

ZOOP!

And caused a portal to appear next to Yui. It looked like the one Dís had gone through with the same words above it.

"I don't think I'll be able to fit."

"Hold still, let's fix that." Yui opened his hood before golden chains shot out and wrapped around her before her form glowed and began shrinking.

"What witchcraft is this?!"

"The power of a god." He remarked snapping his fingers. "You may know him as Hephaestus, short guy, has a limp, and a smokin' wife. Not as smokin' as MY wife, but still pretty hot. Of course keep that robe on and you might reach the top ten."

She looked at him while trying to fix her clothes. "Just let me go to this park."

He nodded as the chains began to pull her through the portal before she was in completely and it popped out of existence.

ZOOP!

Only for another portal to appear under Yui.

(Elsewhere)

-Zealand-

And landed in a large field as massive bulls were resting with a large plow next to them.

"Moooo!"

"Oh be quiet you or I might be tempted to get some steaks."

"Moooo!" One said before sitting on him.

"My my my, what have my pets caught today?" Said a giant of a woman with strong arms and legs, a G cup chest, a small ass, long blond hair, wearing a green robe with a yak fur cap, and holding a large axe while walking towards the bulls.

"Mooo!"

"Pets? Lady I don't know what you're feeding them, but with the right investmates you could make a killing."

"I formed the island you're sitting on." She frowned. "And the names Gefjon, goddess of ploughing, this island, the king of Sweden Gylfi and Skjöldr, foreknowledge and virginity."

"If you're the goddess of ploughing, I doubt many virgins last around you, bazing!"

"I have them as my attendants." She smirked. "So ha!"

"Mooo!" mooed the bull on Yui.

"I swear you better not poop on me!"

"MOOO!"

"What are you doing on my island?"

"Simple, I WAS gonna give you an invitation to a private island, but if this is how your herd is like, then I'm not telling."

She frowned before the bull got up and walked away. "Just talk before I send you flying into the ocean."

"Alright, are you aware your time in this world is slowly going away?"

"Yes." She said bluntly. "That happens when all of your believers begin to convert to christianity."

"Well this island I'm talking to is FOR those close to fading away. And you have an invite to it."

"..." She picked him up. "As long as you don't mistake me for Grendel's mother, count me in."

"Good! Just hold still, this might feel a little tight."

And cue the chains wrapping them both up.

"Hey!" She cried as the portal began to open up. "This is a trick!"

Yui just appeared out of the chains as the woman fell in along with the plow and bulls.

"MOOOO!"

He watched as the last bull entered before closing the portal. "Man, the jokes people will say when they meet her will never end."

(Elsewhere)

-The Black Forest, Russia-

Omni landed on the ground while looking around. "Huh, this is about the time where the Romans started to get organized….huh. Neat." He then looked at the screen. "Want to review for RCDS? It's a good story."

"What do we have here, a young boy all on his own?" Called a voice behind Omni.

Omni blinked before seeing a large house with chicken legs next to him and a old woman with gray hair, sagging breasts, iron teeth, and wearing some black and brown clothing with a bonnet on. "Oh hello grandma Baba Yaga."

"You seem polite, good. I don't have to eat you right now."

"So you having a good time hunting children and keeping the earth nice and ready for the seasons?" He asked as she was surprised at the reveal.

"So you know your stuff, huh? You wouldn't happen to be one of those uppity greek knockoff gods pretending to be roman, are you?"

"No." He deadpanned. "I'm Omni, space and time god and ferryman on the dead. And I'm here to help you, deity to deity soon to become a witch."

"A witch? Bah, you don't know what you're talking about, I am a goddess who uses magic."

"In a few hundred years or more the russian people will forget you and make you into a fairytale witch that eats children. Your goddess status will be forgotten for years."

"Bah, you're talking out of your ass." She muttered as she turned and began to walk back into her house.

Omni then pulled out a donkey from a portal and threw it at the house.

"YEHONK!"

"That's not nice. And I'm trying to save you from dying." He said as the chicken legs stumbled, throwing the old goddess around.

"Hey, watch it! Schas po ebalu poluchish, suka, blyad!" (Now I'll fucking kill you bitch, motherfucker!)

"...ok?" He said before releasing the chains and caused them to wrap around the house and goddess. "Anyway, it's for your own good."

"Get this off me!" She yelled before a portal appeared under them. "I'll get you for this you bastard!"

"Not really." He said as the portal vanished. "Now where's Yui?"

(Elsewhere)

-Somewhere on the slope of Mount Olympus-

Yui looked around while surprised that he's still in this time and eating some bull meat he found on the ground. "Alright, near another cold spot, so this must be somewhere in Norway. HELLO! ANYONE OUT THERE?!"

ZAP!

A lightning bolt hit him as an eagle flew by him and vanished into the distance.

"Not many people are bold enough or stupid enough to challenge the gods like that."

Yui blinked before seeing a short woman with a saffron robe, long bird like wings made of light, long red hair, a B cup chest and small ass, yellow eyes, and covered in tirara flowers and crowned with diadem flowers. "How is yelling off the slope of this mountain is challenging? That's like burping in a library and the librarian taking it as a sign I insulted her daughter, and just who are you anyway?"

"Eros, goddess of the dawn and a titanness made a Olympian." She said before shaking her head. "And as for challenging? You approach the home of the gods with no invite or offering and then shout at them extremely casually."

Yui deadpanned at her.

"The gods are easily offended." She said with a sigh.

"Like you?"

"Yes." She sighed. "I'm a minor deity to them and that's unfair."

"Well why don't I help fix that?"

"Huh? How can a mortal do something like that?" She asked as she tilted her head. "Also, where is your face?"

"If I tried showing you my face, you may never think of other men." He remarked waving his hands around.

Eros shrugged. "What is your goal with me mortal?"

He sighed. "Fine, it's where I take you to a private island with other goddesses, maybe get into an orgy, and won't have to worry about playing second fiddle to that DOUCHEBAG ZEUS!"

ZAP!

"Ha! Missed me!" He laughed avoiding the spot with Eros looking shocked.

ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP!

Yui coughed as he got hit by multiple bolts of lightning.

"What have you done?!"

"Pissed lightning head off, look can you just tell me your answer or what?"

"I don't have a choice, Zeus will smite me just for talking with you!"

Yui deadpanned before seeing a portal with a familiar hammer with a note from Omni reading, _NORA SMASH ZEUS!_ "Look, I've dealt with worse versions of him before, so either take this offer or forever dealing with that jerk until you fade, and we both know it's coming near."

Eros looked at the mountain and then at Yui. "...fine, but Zeus will kill you."

"As I am now, yes, but if I was at full power, no fucking way."

"Why?" She asked before golden chains began to wrap around her. "Hey!"

BOOOOOM!

"Get me out of here before Zeus gets here!" She said as she was dragged through the portal.

ZAP!

"Suck on my taint you old fart!" He yelled before vanishing into another portal.

(Elsewhere)

-Inner Mongolia-

Jack groaned as he landed with a splat on a large rock. "Ow...let's see, where I am?" He groaned as he pushed himself up and looked around. "Mongolia?"

That was when the earth cracked and sent him into a subterranean cave system.

SPLAT!

"Ugh, even a thousand years in the past and my luck is still the same." He muttered before hearing something scrambling around in the cave.

"What's this? A failed attempt of Ulgan?" Spoke a dark and almost hoggish tone.

"I don't know what on earth an Ulgan is so I'm gonna say no."

"You don't know my father?" It laughed like a hog. "How foolish, for you don't even know you're in the underworld or in the presence of the first creation."

"Hey, I've been to Hell and let me tell you, this ain't it." Jack said as he looked around. "Look, if you are who I think you are show yourself!"

That was when a figure appeared into the light, a well toned old man with black eyes, no clothes on, large eyebrows and a mustache, but his legs were that of a pig with his face and teeth fusing with that of a dog and pig hybrid as long pointed ears were poking above his normal ears. "Hello mortal, welcome to the realm of Erlik, god of death, darkness, Tamag, the teacher of sin, judge of the dead, and the creator of man."

"Well…you fugly." Jack muttered.

He growled. "Do you want me to bring sickness to your lands? Or do you want to live?"

"I'd like to live but let me tell you why I'm here, I have come with an offer for you, what if I told you I can save you from dying?"

He frowned. "I am immortal, no one can kill me. Not even my pantheon can kill me."

"And what about fading? Think about it, your people are forgetting about you, how many have already disappeared?"

Erlik frowned. "More than enough of my children had died, but they haven't had human sacrifices while I have had countless since the beginning of existence."

"And what about recent times? You get what, one, maybe two a year if you're lucky these days?"

"..." He growled at that.

"I thought so, so what if I told you I could give you power, give you a land that you can never fade from, a new planet? Of course you would have to share it with others, but isn't that worth living?"

Erlik raised an eyebrow before smirking. "So you want me to leave my realm and become a new god in that world? You are either stupid or wise beyond your years."

"I'd go with wise, so do you accept?"

He chuckled. "As long as I rule the heavens, I shall go. But trick me, I shall judge you to my realm for eternity."

"You can try." Jack said as he held his hand out as golden chains shot out of his sleeve, wrapping around the god. 'The MG genes are going to have their work cut out for him.'

ZOOP!

A portal appeared as Jack sent him into it before he jumped into another portal.

(Elsewhere)

-Northern Polar Circle, Sálmi-

And landed on a walrus. "Nice sea animal." Jack said nervously as the large mammal glared at him.

It roared before attacking him with its tusks.

(One bloody pulp later)

He groaned while his body started to heal from the inside out. "Stupid….Animal…"

"I think the stupid one would be you for jumping on him."

He groaned before seeing a woman with white deer fur all over her body, a G cup chest and massive ass, reindeer antlers on her head, long white hair, and golden eyes, right above him.

"You mortals are stupid sometimes."

"Technically not a mortal…and in all fairness I can't control where I land." He groaned. "And who are you?"

"Beaivi, goddess of the sun and spring. And you really need to learn to stop attacking the poor walruses." She chuckled with a smile.

"Ha ha, very funny." He groaned as he cracked his back. "Goddess of the sun, huh? You don't see much of that up here, do you?"

"What?" She said confused.

"Judging by that walrus I'm guessing we're somewhere in the north pole, am I right?"

"Almost, your a few miles away." She shook her head while her eyes dimmed a little. "But I have no time to talk, I have to prepare a bonfire."

"A bonfire? Why?" Jack asked in confusion.

"To die." She said sadly. "I am slowly losing my form and I want to die with my form still intact."

"Whoa whoa whoa, slow down there, there's no need to die!" 'What the shit Omni, you said we'd be arriving two or three years before they die, not hours!'

(With Omni)

"ACHOO!"

(Back to Jack)

"Look, you don't have to die, I can help you!"

She looked at him. "Can you and sorry, just a bit depressed since my daughter died."

"I...I'm sorry for your lost, but I have come to take you to a new land, one where you will never feel weak, one where you can live in peace."

"Well…..can you promise that it will be cold?"

"Of course, I made the planet myself, you'll have an entire tundra all to yourself if you want...though then again I think I have to visit a few other Inuit gods."

"I hope so." She said with a sigh. "Lead the way."

"Ok, though I apologize for this." He said as the chains began to wrap around her.

"Oooh~" She moaned with pleasure, scaring Jack in the process.

'Oh god it's like Elizabeth all over again!' He thought before a portal appeared next to him. "I'll come to you on the other side when I'm done, I promise."

"Oooh, ok~" She moaned while Jack threw her in. "AH~!"

"It's always the nice ones." He muttered as he stepped into another portal.

(Elsewhere)

-Korea-

Omni looked around while fanning himself. "Oh god….it's so hot! And I need to find a house! FUCKING HEAT!" He cried as he wiped some sweat from his brow. "Who can live like this?"

As he looked around he noticed a very old house covered in decay as he walked in and sat down.

"Most people know how to knock." Came a voice from the corner.

He blinked while seeing an outhouse near the decayed wall. "Um….a talking outhouse?"

"Look inside fool."

He did and saw a tall woman with long black hair, a F cup chest and small hips, and wearing nothing but ragged and dirty robes. "Um...Cheuksin the toilet goddess?"

"The same."

"So….one or two?"

"Two." She said as she stood up. "But I'm done."

"So your not going to attack me with your hair?"

"No."

"Because I'm not a child?"

"Yes."

Omni sighed in relief. "So do you need anything?"

"Toilet paper and something to drink before I die."

He sighed before making a portal appear and summoned a Root Beer bottle and very clean toilet paper. "Here you go."

"Another god, huh?"

"Time and space god, also ferry the dead. But take a sip and I'll explain my mission." He said with a smile.

"If you're a ferry for the dead then you're here for me. Heh, I expected you to be uglier."

He deadpanned. "I'm not here to end you, I'm here to save you by sending you to a new home. A new planet to be exact."

"Pass." She said as she felt the toilet paper.

"Why? Don't you want to live?"

"Why, so I can stay in more outhouses?"

"When your on the planet, you won't be in a outhouse but able to walk like anyone else. You can teleport from them but, you won't be stuck there forever." He said before grinning. "Besides, we have indoor plumbing."

"...really?"

"Yep." He nodded as she took a sip of the soda.

"...fuck it, if it means I can do something besides sit on the toilet and wait to die I'll take it." She said while a portal appeared next to the toilet.

"I just need you to go in some chains. It won't hurt, but it will get you out of the toilet." He said. "And don't worry, I'm not judging if you get stuck."

"Whatever." She said as the chains wrapped around her and pulled her in.

Omni shrugged before seeing another portal and hopped into it. 'Hope Yui is ok.'

(Elsewhere)

-Italy, Cloaca Maxima aka sewers of Rome-

SPLASH!

Yui groaned while covered in gunk as he smelled the horrible stench of shit and fecal matter as some decayed bodies floated passed him. "I don't know why, but I'm blaming you Omni!"

As he looked around, he noticed some worms and leeches crawling up his hood and legs. He groaned as started to brush them off as he tried to plug his nose. He used some of his power to form a gas mask and slipped it on.

However that was when Yui noticed that a small puddle of gunk was coming towards him. He took a step away from it as it got closer. And when it got closer, it showed to be a short woman with long green hair, a F cup chest and small ass, and wearing a toga that was covered in filth and rat tails, her green eyes looked both depressed and disgusted at the same time. "Ugh...a Roman. Why couldn't it have been a Etruscan? They knew how to use open air sewage."

"Hey, who you calling a Roman?"

"You." She said while puking a little. "Ugh...to think these Romans were filthy! Ugh...to anyone that thinks they are clean….fuck them!" She cried as she punched her fist down in the sewer. "Why must I be cursed to stay here?!"

"And you are?"

"I don't expect a Roman to know. I'm Cloacina, the Etruscan goddess of the Cloaca Maxima and of sexual intercourse during marriage."

"...that's an odd combination. Why would you be goddess of this place?"

"Because this USED to be open aired and used to drain water to the marshes, but after the last Etruscan king was replaced by that upstart Romulus, they started putting a sewer over me! And then consider me a goddess naked Venus...do I LOOK like a whore?!" She asked angrily as Yui looked her over.

"No, but you do look dirty, ever heard of a bath?"

"I can't clean myself! Every time I try more shit lands on me, and don't get me started with dead bodies!" She snapped. "Ugh, they call me the cleanser yet….I'm going to die from this….prison of filth!"

"Well, maybe I can change that."

She puked some piss and groaned. "If you can get me out of here, I'll be VERY happy!" She said as Yui nodded. "THANK THE GODS!"

"Alright, then brace yourself." he held his hand out before gold chains shot out and wrapped around her.

She groaned while feeling very sick as a portal appeared behind her. "Ugh….I really hope you have clean water."

"Gallons of it." He nodded before she went through the portal. "Damn, when she sees the kind of soap she'll be soaking in that stuff for years."

(Elsewhere)

-Somewhere in northern Japan-

"Ok, I didn't land on anything this time, I'd say this is getting of to a good start."

That was when Omni appeared next to him. "Huh Jack? How did you get to Japan?"

"Wait, Omni? Where am I?"

"Northern Japan. This is the home of the Ainu."

"Ah, my bad then."

"Since you're helping me, let's get this next goddess." Omni smirked.

"Sure, also I think you messed up the timing, I've been arriving hours before the goddesses die, not years, are you encountering the same thing?"

"Not really, I went one hundred years too far for one and five months before hand. I think the portal needs work." He shrugged before seeing a spider crawling up Jack's pants. "Don't move."

"Why?"

"You have a poisonous spider on your legs and it's going to your face."

"Ok, no need to panic, most spiders only bite people if you startle them."

Omni blinked before seeing a massive spider the size of a mountain coming towards them. "Um...um….um…."

"What, is there another one on me?"

"L-L-LOOK BEHIND YOU!"

"Wha-AAAAAHHHH!" He screamed as the spider moved down to reveal a woman's upper body with long white hair, a H cup chest, long fingernails, red eyes and some very sharp teeth.

"Who are you to annoy Yushkep Kamuy, the Kamuy of spiders?"

"It means goddess." Omni whispered in fear.

"I know that." Jack whispered back. 'Please don't be like Elizabeth!' "W-We are just travelers who have been seeking you."

"..." she looked them over before saying. "No, you're just like my pantheon. But smell nasty."

Omni chuckled at that.

"We aren't from your parthenon, but we are here to help you."

She raised her eyebrow. "What?"

"You are getting forgotten by both your people and due to the kami from the south right?"

She growled. " **Yes.** "

"Well, what if we told you we can save you take you to a new world where you will have no limitations, a place you can live in peace?"

"...are there going to be oceans?"

"Yes." Omni smiled. "And if there are kami there, they won't try attacking you like the last few hundred years. So got a deal?"

"Yes, this does sound good." She said with a smile.

And cue chains appeared from Jack's pants, courtesy of Omni.

"What magic is this?!" She cried as the chains wrapped around her.

"Hey Omni, how the hell is she going to fit in the holding cell?"

"Simple, while you weren't looking I made SEVERAL large cages for you. All free of charge." He smiled. "Also like the chain job~?"

"Frankly no, and thanks for the cages." He said as a giant portal appeared over the spider goddess.

The portal went over the goddess before causing her to vanish as another portal appeared next to Jack.

"That's ya ride." He said. "See you in Rome."

"Right, and sorry for the mixup!" He called as he jumped into the portal.

(Elsewhere)

-Basque-

And landed in a forest as he looked at his watch and saw he was in a country between Spain and France.

"Huh, the basque region, interesting." He mused as he looked around.

"Welcome." Said a woman with gray hair, a tall build, some deer fur over her body, a small halo of light around her head, and is changing from an old lady to a young woman with a D cup chest and massive ass every time the light of the sun got covered by the clouds. "You must be tired."

"I guess you could say I am, who are you ma'am?"

"Eki, the sun goddess and daughter of the earth. I used to be the protector of humanity and bane of all evil but, christianity has degraded me to just a pagan goddess." She smiled. "But you can call me grandmother if you want."

Jack looked surprised at that. "So you are still alive?"

"To a point, everyone else died off before it happened."

"Well, what if I told you I have a way of saving your life?"

She chuckled at that. "My child, I understand you care for an old lady like me, but somethings are impossible."

"I'm afraid you misunderstood, me and my associates routinely do the impossible, I can take you to a land where you will never have to worry about dying or fading away."

"Oh? What pray tell is that child?" She chuckled.

"Simple, I shall take you to a new world that I created and give you a formula that will negate the need for followers to keep you from fading, you'll be able to live forever."

"I see." She said while taking a deep breath. "Alright, but no tricks. Or I might have to kick you in the family jewels."

"Of course, now hold still." He said as the chains began to wrap around her.

She shrugged before saying. "Fan of bondage?"

"Ha, only sometimes, but not in this case, apparently this is the only way to get you from here to planet Yui." He said as a portal opened next to her.

She was sent into the portal as another portal appeared under Jack's legs.

(Elsewhere)

-Mexico City/Tenochtitlan-

And landed in a occupied Tenochtitlan under the Spanish rule. He groaned as he sat up and looked around. "Damn, things went to shit here, huh?"

As he looked around he saw an image of Yui in the nude right near a wall. "And of course Yui's been here."

Jack then looked around before seeing a small prickly pear tree which was glowing near the center of the city. 'I'm not a betting man but I'll wager the deity I'm looking for is over there.'

He ran towards it before being stupid and grabbed it.

PRICK!

"Ow! Damn it Omni, stop controlling my body!" He yelled in pain.

"Idiot." Said a semi masculine yet purely feminine voice from the plant.

"Sorry about that talking plant." he muttered as he pulled out some of the spikes from his hand.

"I'm not a plant. I just am stuck as one until you give me some blood." It said. "I'm starving."

"So you're a vampire then, huh?"

"What? All of my pantheon takes in blood to survive. Idiot invader."

"Not an invader, so you're a goddess, right?"

"Yes, now give me the blood!"

"Whoa, calm down there spikey." He said before dropping some blood on the plant.

Only for it to turn into a very tanned woman with long dark hair, broad bands of cotton and amaranth seeds on her arms and legs, a multi colored shawl adorned with a green skirt and tassels, a headdress with large round tassels going down her body, green eyes, a J cup chest and medium sized ass, and covered in thorns and water. "Silence mortal, feel honored that your blood will sustain me for another month!"

"And you are?"

"Chalchihuitlicue, goddess of water, rivers, baptism, patroness of childbirth, the seas, the streams and storms. Ender of the fourth world and eater of the sun itself."

"Well, I still see the sun so I guess you didn't finish it, huh?"

"It was expelled out of my ass." She said bluntly.

"Ah….ok then. So, I'm seeing a lot of spanish soldiers here, I'm guessing not many people are praying to you anymore, huh?"

"Yes! No blood sacrifices and no offerings to the other gods! And they just took all of our texts and burned them for being 'unchristian'."

"That is terrible, but what if I told you I can take you to a new land, far away from the spanish?"

"Away from my bastard of a husband?" She asked with a smirk.

"Sure, why not?" Jack said as she grinned.

"Then I shall accompany you to this place, but I require more blood on arrival."

"I'll see what I can do and you won't exactly be accompanying me, I'll see you later." He said as the gold chains shot towards her.

"HEY!" She growled as a storm began to form over the city and rained hail the size of dogs at the spanish.

"Calm down, I have no control over how you get there, and this is to make sure you get there safe and don't kill anyone when you arrive." He said before chucking her through the portal.

(Elsewhere)

-Edo-

Omni went flying into a bathhouse while feeling a little annoyed that Yui kicked him into this time period for not getting screen time. "Ow…"

"Can you pass the water bucket please?"

"Ow." He groaned while getting up and saw he was in the men's side. 'YUI!'

"Hey, why are you wearing a cloak here?"

He got up and walked away while causing them to explode into a gooey paste. 'Now, where is that kami?'

(Hours later)

He groaned while walking in the woods and found nothing at all. Not even a party. He muttered in annoyance as he checked his watch. "Ugh, six hours until the portal closes and I'm not even done on MY end!"

That's when he heard a noise coming from deeper in the woods.

Omni blinked before running towards it and saw a woman with long black hair in a bun, blue eyes, wearing a loose pink kimono that hugged against her naked body and K cup chest and massive ass, with thick hime eyebrows and dancing on a bucket barefoot.

"Come along you gods, goddesses and those in between! Let's party!" She said while laughing with glee as her hair snatch was clearly visible.

"...now that's loose." Omni muttered.

"Come on, I know there has to be a few of you left, don't make me have fun on my own!"

Omni looked around before seeing Yui dancing with her while drunk. "Oh god!" 'Marisa isn't going to like this!' He thought as he began to approach them both. "Hey! What are you doing here Yui?!"

"Wassup Omni!" He chuckled. "Whatchu doing at this concert?"

"I'm doing my job!" He snapped before hitting Yui and knocked him out of his stupor. "And you? What are you doing to this married man?!"

"Aw come on, I'm not gonna tell his wife if he doesn't." The goddess chuckled.

He deadpanned.

"Anyway." She giggled. "Names Ame-No-Uzume-no-Mikoto. Goddess of the dawn, mirth and revelry."

"I know that, but WHY are you partying?! Don't you know the kami are leaving this world?!"

"Yep! But I want to party till I drop!" She giggled. "Yeah, tonights my last night on earth and I'm going out with a bang, several if that can be arranged!"

Omni deadpanned. "Look you can just party on planet Yui, it's a party planet and you can be nude all the time."

"SOLD!"

'That was quick.' He thought as the gold chains began to surround her.

"Let's go party till we drop!" She said before getting sent into a portal as Omni kicked Yui into a portal.

(Elsewhere)

-Italy, Lavinium-

And landed in a large well in the middle of a Roman city.

"Ow...what just happened? Where am I?"

"Get off me." Said a voice from under him. "Your ass is polluting my sacred well."

"You sure? I kinda like this spot."

"And you're on MY face!"

"You sure you want me to move? Sounds like this is something you're into if your face is facing straight up for anyone to fall down."

"Augh! Get off of me before I drown you damn it!" The voice roared angrily.

He blinked before seeing the water starting to bubble and boil. "Ow, hey, that's hot!"

The figure moved out of his legs before being revealed to be a liquid based woman with a A cup chest, small ass, wearing a blue toga, long green hair, blue eyes, and had some stitches around her mouth that seemed to have been cut. "Ass."

"You're the one trying to eat mine out, pervert." he retorted.

"Ew! Why would I, Jututna, goddess of fountains, wells, and springs and the naiad of this well, want to do that to a horny donkey like you?"

"Well I DO have that natural charm, and you just confirmed you're who I'm looking for." He said before seeing the stitches. "And those are?"

"Jupiter's punishment for telling a secret. He made me mute and it only broke just yesterday." She said with a pout. "A lot of good it'll do me since no one prays to me anymore."

"Well how would you like to get a golden ticket out of this well?"

"I don't need gold you idiot! I need to LIVE!" She shouted as the water got hotter.

"It's a metaphor, yeesh, you know for a pervert you sure are slow on the message. I mean I can bring you to a new land to be free and live."

She growled. "Just tell me you idiotic son of Pluto!"

"I ain't his son, plus I'm more handsome than him."

"Whatever, can you or can you not get me out of this well?"

Yui smirked like a devil. "Oh big time, but you have to trust me."

She rolled her eyes at that. "I don't trust you, but I have nothing to lose."

"Good, now hold still." He shot chains out which wrapped all around her like a mummy.

"MMMMMMMM!"

"Now let's get you to your new home, there you can go ahead and be as much of a pervert as you want with the others."

'Asshole!' She thought as she was pushed through a portal.

(Elsewhere)

-English countryside-

Jack blinked as he appeared next to some sheep in the middle of a tree. "Well…this isn't where I'd expect to find a sheep."

"Baaa!"

"Baaa!" One said before jumping off and fell to the ground, apparently trying to fly like birds.

"Ok, suicidal sheep, that's normal." he muttered as he looked around. "Hello? Any gods around here?"

Silence.

"Baaa." Went one sheep moving near him and tried gnawing on his sleeve.

"Baaaaa!"

"Baaaaa!"

"Hey, sorry little guy, but I can't be your meal." He said before seeing a large sheep near a tree with a dark brown cap, human like hands and feet, a human face, and pointed ears, smoking a pipe. "And there's my god, hey! Up here!"

"What? I'm busy trying to die as a sheep instead of my now forgotten form here."

"Aw come on, don't worry about it, I can save you."

"Oh yeah? Well did you come when my original body was forgotten by the humans? Let's see, NO! So fuck off!"

"Look, I can't control when I come, alright? What I can do is save you and who knows, I might be able to give you a new body."

"Yeah and I'm not the household god." He said sarcastically. "Look, just let me die as a sheep!"

"Baaaaa!"

"See? Moly agrees with me."

"Look, I'm trying to help you! Besides, I can save you from being erased, why are you being an ass about this?"

"Because I feel like it!"

"Well screw you, I am not going to be the guy unable to save one of the gods on my list!" he shouted as golden chains shot towards him.

"Hey! Stop being a BAAAAAAAD boy!"

"You'll thank me for this later!" He yelled as the sheep jumped at him as the god yelled.

"You will get bitten by Cofgod for this! This I swear BAAAAAA!" He cried as he got sucked into the portal along with several sheep.

"That was a baaaad pun." Jack joked.

(Elsewhere)

-Inner China-

Omni looked around while surprised to see it was nice and calm, except for the lightning storms in the distance. "Huh, not bad."

ZAP!

He jumped and almost got hit by the lightning bolt. "Hey!"

"What are you doing here foreign god?"

He looked up and saw a very tall woman with dark hair in two circular knots in the shape on an infinity sign, a robe of many colors and covered in dragons, with flashing yellow eyes, a massive ass, a D cup chest, and holding a large mirror in her hands while several more floated around her. "Leizi the lightning goddess I presume?"

"Indeed, now state your purpose, for I have little time left to deal with you."

"Why?"

"Because my entire family is dead and I need to work to make lightning."

"So you want me to git? Because for a cute lady, that's kinda cold."

"I have only days left before I fade and I'd rather do what I love than deal with you."

"So you don't want to go to a planet and rain lightning on it? A shame too, because you would be a very good person to manage the power plant there."

"...keep talking."

"Me along with my companions are going through time to save you from extinction and since you are going to die. I want you to be on the planet so no one will forget you, plus you are cool looking."

"Thanks and I think I may take you up on your offer." She said with a smile.

"Good, but I need to get chained up. So your powers don't electrocute anyone on the other side." He said while chains covered the woman.

"Fine, but you better make it up to me." She said as the portal opened.

Omni watched her go while gulping. 'Was she hitting on me?'

(Elsewhere)

-Arctic Circle-

"Stupid cold weather!" Jack shivered as he rubbed his hands.

"Need help?" Asked a woman with a thick coat of polar bear fur, a K cup chest, a small ass, long dark white hair, and holding a spear made of narwhal tusk.

"I wouldn't say no to that miss…"

"Pinga, goddess of the hunt, fertility, medicine and the one that brings souls to Adlivun."

"Huh?"

"The underworld."

"Ah, right. So, do you have many followers in this area, it looks kind of empty and bleak."

"Just a village to the south, but they are soon to die from illness."

"That is unfortunate…what if I told you I can bring you to a new world, one with no disease or sickness, one that you never have to worry about disappearing from?"

"Not really."

"What do you mean not really, I can bring you to a new land, one where you will have no restrictions!"

"I still have souls to take. Without that then what is the point of taking the dead?"

"Aw come on, once you take them you'll disappear, I can save you from dying!"

"..."

"Well?"

"Then give me a person to serve under. I shall follow the lord of the new underworld if they are just."

"Fine, I can be your new lord and you can be queen of the dead on the planet, happy?"

She looked at him before licking his face. "Then we have a deal, husband~"

"O-Ok…" He said, feeling dread as the chains began to wrap around her.

She was placed into a portal as Jack saw her wink.

'Oh god.' He thought before falling through a portal.

(Elsewhere)

-Under Tenochtitlan-

And landed in a massive underwater cave system. "Ugh, at least this isn't a sewer.' He muttered as he stood up.

Only to see dead skeletons all around him, either walking around or swimming passed him.

"AHHHHHHHH!" He cried as his eyes went wide. "Is this the underworld?!"

"Welcome to Mictlan." Said a voice from behind him.

He turned and saw a crumbling throne with a woman with no hair, skinless legs and arms, wearing a skirt made of bones, bare F cup chest, a small ass, dark onyx eyes, reddish teeth, and wearing a necklace of children skills.

"Have you come to remain here, or get taken by that bastard deity Gabriel?" She growled.

"Um, neither…I actually came here to find you." He said. "Miss…"

"Mictecacihuatl, goddess of Mictlan and its queen. I protect the bones of the dead."

"Ok, well, I'm here to take you to a new world."

"By bastardizing my festival into that Day of the Dead crap?"

"What? No no no, I'm not responsible for that, but I mean take you to a new land, one where no one will be able to change your customs, you'll be free from foreign influence."

"...and what's in it for me?"

"Besides not fading from existence?"

She slowly got up and was revealed to be as tall as a giant. "Then show me this world."

"Of course, I'll take you there now." He said as the golden chains began to wrap around her.

She didn't struggle as she walked through a large portal.

RUMBLE RUMBLE!

Only for the cave system to cave in from a lack of leadership.

"I'm out of here!" Jack cried as he jumped into a portal.

(Elsewhere)

-India-

Omni looked at the large temple while in awe. "Wow…...just wow."

"It is amazing, isn't it?"

"Yep. It is." He said with a sigh. He looked at it as he noticed several weeds beginning to grow from cracks. "Hey! It was perfect before!"

"It was, but this is what happens when people forget the gods, the temples crumble, their legacy forgotten, it is terrible."

He turned to see a dark skinned woman with four arms, long black hair going to her unnaturally large hips, a L cup chest, blue eyes, wearing nothing but a long loincloth near her untrimmed bush, and wearing a large pointed crown of gold on her head while having large white parrot wings on her back. 'Holy crap she's big!'

"It is amazing they could forget about me, I am the goddess of carnal desires after all." She said. "That and love and passion and lust and pleasure."

"Rati?"

"Yep."

"To be honest, you're hot as heck. Heck if Yui and Jack were here they would've started attacking your ass."

"Well consider me flattered, too bad I don't have much time left."

"But I could get you to a new home." He said. "And you can have all the sex in the world."

"Interesting, and what would I have to give up? Nothing in this world is free."

"Nothing." He smiled. "But to be honest, you look horny. Didn't get any sex yet?"

"No one comes to my temple anymore to offer their body, so no."

Omni smirked before saying. "Want to go at it? I have five hours till I have to go. So sex before going to the planet?"

"Why not?" She said with a grin.

(Elsewhere)

-Norway, Asgard-

Yui groaned while looking around at the golden apples all around him, some of which were rotting to a pile of mush. "Damn, whoever wants apple pie isn't gonna be happy."

"I know, the people are forgetting us, turning towards christianity, forgetting the old traditions."

He blinked before seeing a woman with long golden hair going to her bare feet, golden eyes, a F cup chest and small ass, wearing a simple robe of red, while holding a decaying basket of apples. "I take it these belong to you?"

"Yes, but they are losing their powers and soon Ragnarok will come to the gods." She sighed. "And even I, Iðunn, goddess of apples and youth, won't be able to keep them from staying in their prime."

"You know you gods have a weird way of introducing yourselves in the third person. Ever heard of a blond haired guy named Dio? You'd be good friends."

"I don't like you." She frowned. "Are you Loki by chance?"

Yui laughed as he shook his head. "No, but my friends might think otherwise."

"Huh?" She said in confusion. "Are you a god of mischief?"

Yui deadpanned. "Why do people keep saying that? Why can't they just ask me once if I'm the god of darkness? Or shadows? Look at my cloak for goodness sake!"

"It looks black to me." She said before shaking her head. "Look, can you leave now, I have to get back to my trees, I want them to be as healthy as can be for when I pass."

"Hahahaha! G-Good one." laughed Yui. "You really think you're gonna fade? Hahahaha!"

Iðunn looked confused. "But I am, the apples are rotting."

"Not if you accept my invite to a better place. It just requires one thing."

"What? Sex? My death? Kidnapping?!"

"I was gonna say a tribute of ten virgin cows, but if you're offering sex…"

"No!"

"I'm just fucking with you, I'm a married man. Now what do you say? Take a chance and live or turn out like these apples?"

"Fine, but no eagles. I'm not comfortable with them after the last time." She frowned.

"I get it, it's never easy dealing with ex's."

"Agreed, a-what are those chains for?"

"To help you, now relax!" He yelled before she got tied up with them. "Now remember, the safe word is 'AHHH!'."

"AHHH!" She screamed while getting chuckled into a portal.

He was about to leave when he saw someone in the distance. It was a fair woman with a D cup chest, a massive ass, long flowing gold hair that sparkled in the sunlight and went to her feet, wearing a simple white dress, and with pure white eyes.

"Who are you to take a goddess like that?!"

"Didn't you see me? With chains, duh."

"Do you know who I am?!"

"No."

"I'm Sif, goddess of the earth and wife of Thor!" She stated with a frown. "You will be punished for kidnaping a goddess!"

"Wait, how come I never heard of you? I mean I know Thor's badass, but you hardly hear him with a wife."

"I lost my hair and got one made of gold! How can a mortal NOT know?!"

"Blame Marvel! Now, since you're here, this saves me a trip. You can join your girlfriend in a magical land before fading away."

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Oh relax, it's natural to experiment, all pantheons do it, it's like breathing for you people."

She growled before jumping at him with her long nails. "DIE!"

"Ole!" He cried as dodged her, chains coming out of his arms. "Let's give you some jewelry to match your hair!"

"Hey!" She yelled before getting chucked into the portal. "You will get strangled for that!"

"I don't do that kinda foreplay!"

(Elsewhere)

-India-

Omni looked happy while sending Rati into the portal and was currently looking for the next goddess. "God….she's one thick woman." He chuckled as he looked around. He saw he was in a large jungle with a river flowing nearby. "Yep, now that ruined the mood. Still I feel like resting for a second."

"Lost?" Said a sad voice from in the river.

He looked at saw a woman with a dark tan, long golden locks of hair, with a dark robe with iron ornaments all over her body, a K cup chest and tiny ass, dark blue eyes, and wearing a scimitar on her hips as a large crow's wings popped out of her back.

"Because I can see you have no home anymore."

Omni frowned. "My dimension is none of your concern!"

"Sorry, but I am the goddess of sorrows and the deadly hidden realms. I see your sorrows oozing out of your soul."

"Nirṛti, shut up." He growled.

"I am sorry, but this is my role, to remind people of their sorrows, perhaps that is why they are forgetting me."

"Look just stop making me pissed and I'll get you a new home." He frowned.

"As you wish." She said as she nodded her head.

Omni opened a portal and kicked her in with frustration. 'I hate people that pry into my history!'

(Elsewhere)

-Norway, somewhere near the coast line-

SPLASH!

SPLASH!

SPLASH!

"Damn boat!" Yelled Yui holding on to one rocking around the water. "Where's an old guy with a wooden leg when you need one!"

SPLASH!

SPLASH!

THUD!

The boat hit something while it was revealed to be a large rock. But before Yui could get his bearings, a massive net was sent flying at him at caught him before sending him to the deep.

'Crap! I'm not a fish damn it!'

"What's this?" Said a giant woman with blue hair, a K cup chest and small ass, and covered in seaweed and shells along with the armor and bones of sea-goers she has taken to her realm. "A berserker? How rare."

Yui flailed around while making several hand signs.

"Calm yourself, just give in and drown for me like all the others."

He groaned before a large bubble appeared over his head.

"What the?"

"Fuck that! I'm not gonna drown down here like a pussy!"

"What are you?"

"A deity."

She grumbled. "Ugh, it had to be a god. Fuck, I guess I won't kill you yet. But why tread on my body?"

"Eh?"

"I am Rán, the personification of the sea. Meaning you sail on my body every day."

"Wait….so does that mean if people skinny dip that means you're technically watching or just feeling them up?"

"No! I just ignore them until I catch them for my treasure trove."

"Well you don't need to do that anymore. I'm here to take you to a magical land."

"Why? I am still having fun here." She said as she crossed her arms as her form shivered a bit.

"Because the longer you stick around the sooner you're gonna fade away from people's lack of beliefs."

"..." she sighed. "Does this place have oceans? I can't survive without it."

"Yes, yes it does, maybe." He muttered.

Rán frowned. "Tell me now or I'll crack your skull and drink your brain matter."

"I just told you yes, but I was unconscious when my friends went to it so I'm not entirely sure."

"...fine, if there is no ocean I'll make one."

And cue the chains picking her up and threw her into a portal.

Only for another one to suck him up.

(Elsewhere)

-Asgard-

And get sent into Asgard's past before the Aesir and Vanir War that nearly destroyed the universe. He groaned as he rung out his now soaking cloak.

"Damn it Omni! Curse him and those portals."

"Burn her!"

"Burn her!"

Yui blinked before seeing a mass of gods killing something before they got bored and walked away from a boiling pot. "This looks interesting."

As he got closer, he saw a woman with black hair, runes all over her body, a G cup chest and small ass, with red eyes, spears stabbed to her back with burns all over her body as her dark clothes were fused to her skin.

"Ow…" she groaned. "You give them gold and magic and they kill you for it, twice!"

"Hey! Do you need help?"

She looked and groaned. "What do you need? To kill Gullveig again, or in my case Heiðr?"

"No, but why do you have spears in your back?"

"The Asgardians thought I was making them sin because I had magic and they attacked me, boiled me up and if I don't get out of here, I might be dead!" She groaned as Yui began to pull out the spears. "Gah! Ow ow ow!"

"Relax, struggle and they'll break off inside you."

She groaned while the spears got pulled out.

"Since you're the first unknown goddess I just met, congrats! You'll be joining the others in a magical land."

"Just get me out of Asgard." She groaned. "I'm done with them and their barbaric ways." She muttered as the golden chains began to surround her.

ZOOP!

"Good, then brace yourself, this might feel weird."

And cue her getting kicked before Yui got into another portal.

(Elsewhere)

-Hel-

And accidentally went to the Norse underworld.

"I wish we had GPS for something like this."

"Ah, it seems another god has fallen into my realm, perfect."

He looked at saw it was Hel herself, and it looked like the one from the DDL series. "Well at least I already know who you are."

"Just who are you?"

"Message!" Called out a woman with long brown hair, wearing very tight armor that made her F cup chest and small ass even bigger, with a helmet with wings on the top, and holding a spear as she rode a massive black and brown horse that rode across the sky like it was dirt. "Message for Hel!"

"Gná. A pleasant change of atmosphere."

"Huh? How do you know my name?"

"Lucky guess."

She rolled her eyes before saying. "As messengers of the realms and the goddess of fullness? I have brought news that Odin has summoned you and your father to stand trial for the crime of incest."

"Fine, and Gná, make room, I feel like this is going to end up bloody."

"Hold it right there! Ain't no goddesses leaving until I come here for what I came for."

"Huh?" Gná looked at him. "What are you doing in Hel? You have thousands of years are left on your existence."

"Simple, I'm here for a pick up, namely you!" He held his hands out before the gold chains shot out and wrapped around her and the horse. "You will be remembered!"

"Hey!" She yelled before getting sent into a portal as Hel looked lost.

"Do I want to know?" She asked as Yui shook his head no.

"Just focus on making sweet sugary love to your daddy and forget you ever saw me."

"Fine." She said as Yui was sucked into another portal.

(Elsewhere)

-Somewhere in ancient Herculaneum-

And landed in a field of grapes and beehives just outside the town.

"Damn it, more fruit and now bees? At least it wasn't a giant rock on my junk, two times is the limit for me."

And cue a boulder landing on him thanks to Jack messing with his gun by accident.

"Damn it! My back's gonna feel broke later."

"Bzzzz." Said some bees while swarming around him.

"Wow, you are possibly the unluckiest immortal I've ever seen."

Yui groaned before looking up to see a woman with O cup breasts, a large toga, a massive ass with a thorax even bigger than her body, brown eyes, and holding her hands together as she held some honey in her hands. "Damn, you got junk in the trunk."

"Thanks?" She sweatdropped. "Anyway names Mellona, goddess of honey and bees."

"Oh trust me, I could tell."

"Ok…so what are you doing here? No one except farmers come here and only to take the bounty of the land."

"To bring you to a better place where you won't fade away."

"So you aren't here to grope me?"

"I won't say no, but I may hesitate, married and all that."

"I understand, so this place, can I bring my bees with me?"

"How many are we talking about?"

"Five trillion plus larva." She said with a smile. "I can't leave without my babies."

"Hmm...ok, I can respect that."

She nodded before all the bees flew towards her thorax and went into it while some went into her nipples, shocking Yui a little.

"Um….I...I won't say anything." He muttered before a large portal opened up.

"Thank you." She said while walking into it.

He shook his head as a new portal opened as he jumped in.

(Elsewhere)

-Italy, Pisa-

And landed right on the Leaning Tower of Pisa, head first.

CRACK!

"Mamma mia, the tower, she is a leaning!"

"Ah! This is unnatural!"

Yui fell down while hitting to the ground in pain. "OW! Fuck! Now I know my back is broken!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He groaned as a tall woman with golden armor, long red hair, orange eyes, a F cup chest and medium sized ass, and holding a large spear came right at him and impaled him in the stomach.

"VICTORY!" She yelled out while looking very pumped. "That will teach you for trying to destroy Pisa!"

Yui coughed while feeling blood seep out. "Fuck, I can't heal fast enough."

She smirked before looking it over. "Kind of bland, but I can use this for toilet paper."

"Don't count on it." He groaned as he tried to pull himself off of the spear.

"Who are you to annoy Nerio, the goddess of war and personification of valor who fought alongside with Mars?" She asked blankly.

"Yui." He held his hand out before it suddenly glowed so bright it looked like a miniature sun.

"My eyes!" She cried as she stumbled back, dislodging him from her spear.

Yui fell down and hissed in pain with the gold chains falling out. "Damn it, I don't have time to talk to her, I'll do it the other way then."

She groaned while trying to see. "Where are you ya bastard?!"

"Here!" he yelled throwing the chain out and wrapped it around her ankles before tugging.

"Ah!" She cried as she fell to the ground as they kept wrapping around her. "You fiend! You will not have your way with me!"

ZOOP!

"In the portal you go." He grunted dragging her towards it while coughing up blood. "Fuck this hurts."

That was when a portal appeared under him.

(Elsewhere)

-Iceland-

And landed in a field in the middle of summer. He groaned as he held his stomach, blood pouring over his hands. He groaned while feeling the life going out of his body. "Damn it...I haven't felt this much pain in...a LONG time."

"Shall I take you to Valhalla?" Asked a woman with dark gold armor, large black bird wings, long blond hair, a C cup chest and small ass, holding a long spear as she sat next to him.

"Who….?"

"Names Þrúðr, or Thrúd if you like. I'm the Valkyrie daughter of Sif and Thor."

"Oh...that's nice." he groaned. "I may be dead….just not yet."

"They all say that….Actually it's more groans and begs that they're not dead, but you understand." She said as she watched him. "All I have to do is wait for you to bleed out."

"I'm not ready to die just yet...I just need a moment." His body slowly glowed before he focused his power on the wounds. "I should be good in a few minutes, hopefully."

"A god? Figures, after all, my pantheon is just me and my sisters." She sighed. "Oh well, it's life."

"I came here to get you actually." He got out with his gut slowly patching up.

"Oh? To get me or kill me?" She asked as she raised her spear.

"To take you somewhere special, I already had one spear to the gut thank you."

"What?"

"Also your mom is there too."

"...YOU TOOK MY MOTHER?!" She yelled as lightning started to come out of her spear.

"Um….no! No no no, of course not. That was all Loki's doing."

"He's dead." She growled.

"Um….I saved her from dying?"

"..." She pointed the spear at his face. "DIE!"

ZOOP!

Only to find herself falling into a portal with Yui sighing in relief.

"Phew, that was close."

(Elsewhere)

-Andes mountains-

Jack felt very tired as he looked at his watch and saw it was two hours left on the main portal. "Damn it we're cutting this close, I better make this one quick."

"You need help?"

He looked around before seeing a naked woman with K cup breasts, a large ass, messy brown hair, blue eyes and covered in moss and earth as she wore two golden earring in the shape of an llama.

"Yeah, I do, are you fading?"

"A little." She said. "Names Pachamama, goddess of the earth, planting, harvesting, earthquakes, mountains, and fertility."

"Good, now put this magic chain on and I can take you to a new land."

"Why"

"Just do it!"

"Will you not call me the Virgin Mary?" She said. "I don't like being called Mary."

Jack was about to say something when he saw her looking cruelty at him as the earth shook.

" **WELL?** "

"I won't call you that, I swear!"

She smiled. "Good, then I will come with you."

"Oh thank gods, this has been a stressful twenty two hours." He said in relief as she grabbed the chain and got sucked into a portal.

(Elsewhere)

-Rome-

And caused all three deities to land in a pizza place.

"Ugh." Omni groaned. "Yum pizza!"

"I could use a slice. Hey, did you guys get all your targets too?" Jack asked curiously.

"I got all of the eastern half of the world." Omni smiled. "You?"

"I got the stragglers, what about you Yui?"

"Yeah, but it sucked." He groaned while fixing his wounds up still.

Omni looked at the list in his pocket and paled. "Fuck! Yui missed one!"

"What?!"

"He missed a Roman goddess named Feronia." He frowned. "And she's the goddess of wildlife, fertility, health, abundance, and freedom!"

"Well excuse me for this hole in my chest asshole." Growled Yui standing up. "I'm not invincible, remember?"

Omni sighed before fixing the hole. "And so am I, but I'm limited remember? I didn't use a deadly poison."

"For the last time it wasn't all poison, only part of it was!"

"Look, the fact is we have one last giant lady or we're fucked, so let's find her." spoke Yui.

"Anyway." Omni sighed. "Let's find her."

"I just said that!"

"Alright, so do we have to travel back in time or are we close?"

"We are near the end of the Roman Empire, the Lombards are going to attack in five days so better start before they come and ransack the city."

"Ok, so if you were a goddess about fertility, freedom and wildlife, where would you be?"

"Health too." Omni corrected. "And I have an idea, but I need Yui to chain you up."

"Why?"

"You will see." He said evilly.

"Works for me, now hold still." smirked Yui.

"Wait, don't I have a say in this?"

"NO!" Both yelled.

(Two minutes later)

Omni smirked while in the slave market with Jack naked and in chains. "Come right up and get a nice slave from the west! He's good for labor AND he's a great lover to all sexes!"

"If you need an itch scratched or wanna rub it in your friend's faces, he's the right one!" Called Yui.

"Screw you two!"

"It will be only ten gold coins but it's a limited amount of time, it will be five gold coins PLUS free ass sex!"

"I did not consent to this!"

"You are a slave!"

"How many gold coins can we get? Do I hear five?"

'This is idiotic, why on earth would a goddess whose domain includes freedom be in a slave market?'

"Release him!" Yelled a woman with short red hair, purples eyes, wearing a simple white toga, with a D cup chest and small ass, from the crowd. "He is no slave, but a scam!"

"...do these plans always work?" Jack muttered as she marched towards them.

"No." Omni said to Jack.

"Ah, you young lady! You wish to purchase him? That'll be seven gold coins then." spoke Yui.

She frowned. "Don't act like an ass to Feronia!"

"Help me, I am but a humble slave!" Jack called as he raised his hands which were wrapped up in a familiar golden chain.

She got up to the stage and broke the chains around his neck. "You are free, now go and get married."

"Married to who?" He asked in confusion as he unwrapped the chains around his arms and got ready to wrap her up in them.

"The woman named Elizabeth. You have love to her right?"

"Um...I uh…think fast!" He quickly called as he threw the chains at her.

"Hey!" She yelled while Omni and Yui jumped on her and slapped her ass. "EEEP!"

"Quick, get us out of here!" yelled Yui.

"We have one minute to get in the portal!" Omni yelled as the portal opened up next to them.

"Tally ho!"

"Geronimo!" Omni yelled as they ran towards the portal.

(Elsewhere)

-Planet Yui-

The portal sputtered and flickered as Yui, Omni, Jack, and the bound goddess flew through the portal right as it imploded with a pop.

"That was fun." Omni said as he put the goddess into a cage. "But next time, no sex with a Hindu goddess for five hours."

"Wait what?" Jack said as he began to put his clothes on before sighing. "Whatever, so now what?"

Omni turned to show all of the deities in cages before pointing to a large tube. "We force feed them the MG gene, or gas them. I'm ok with either."

"Gas, I can't take on all of them if they get rowdy." spoke Yui.

"Ok to make things easier, we start with Yui then with Jack and then me. Makes things easier."

"Ok, sounds good to me…so just want me to gas them all now and then talk to them one on one?"

"Oh sure, and we can order pizza and burgers with the card I stole from you last week." Omni smirked.

"I knew it was you!"

"Want fish or pizza Yui?"

"Bring me the great white whale!...so yeah fish is good."

"Ok."

"Alright, let's get to gassing!" Jack called as he pulled a switch as a pink gas began to enter all of the cages.

(Two hours later)

"Yum." Omni sighed while eating fifty pizzas at once. "Bacon is so good."

"Agreed…should we check in on the girls now?"

"If Yui stops eating all the sharks, yes." Omni said while Yui ate ten sharks at once.

"Don't blame me, I hardly ever eat sharks."

"Anyway, let's check the girls quick, see how they're doing and get transportation ready."

"If they break free you can use Omni as a boxing bag." Spoke Yui.

Omni nodded before frowning. "Hey!"

"Right, so where are we starting first?"

"Yui, then Jack then me." Omni said. "So let's see Yui's DMG's!"

"Alright, behold gentlemen!"

In the first cage was Dír, but was more meaty with cleaner cloths, a H cup chest and large ass while also looking white as snow.

"Alright Dír, how are you feeling, any adverse reactions to the gas and trackers?"

"Like a new goddess." She said. "Even if I still need to kill someone."

"Well I am sure Yui will be happy to fill that role if necessary."

In the next cage was Theia who was now a massive woman with a L cup chest, large hips, wearing a large robe and covered in blue paint that seemed to create the sky for some reason.

"Feeling better?" asked Yui.

"Yes and I also feel like I could bed one million people at once."

"Well if you wanna do that, maybe include everyone here so they don't get jealous."

In the next cage was Gefjon, Who now had large hooves on her legs, two pointed horns, a P cup chest and thick looking hips. Around her were several semi normal Houlstaur and Minotaur girls.

"I guess you sucked up some regular cows too, huh Yui?"

"Technically they were bulls."

"Not anymore, how you doing ma'am?"

"I don't enjoy having breasts this big, but I feel so much stronger." She smirked.

"Glad to hear."

In the next cage was Eros, who had large bird wings for arms, a L cup chest and tiny ass, and long talons on her feet.

"This feels odd, as if I am making a mockery of Zeus in this form…and I like it!"

"See? Now you can even curse him out and he can't do a thing. Go on and try it."

She then laid an egg in front of them. "Sorry."

"...Well, at least at this rate I don't have to worry about stocking this planet with monster girls to worship them."

In the next cage was Cloacina, who now looked like a slime with Z cup breasts, a large ass, and had green slime and moss on her body.

"Are you doing alright Cloacina?"

"I'm cleaner and much happier." She said with a smile. "Thanks."

"Same." Said Juturna, who was also a slime with Z cup breasts but with a massive ass and blue slime, from the next cage. "But my ass is too big, I can't go in wells anymore."

"You're a slime, you don't have to worry about that, you can literally slip through the smallest crack now."

"And be your natural pervert self." Chuckled Yui.

In the next cage was Iðunn who had tree like legs and arms, with a H cup chest and medium sized ass, while nectar leaked from her nipples.

"Ohhh~ I feel so good~"

"Good to hear, good to hear." Jack nodded as he wrote it down on a piece of paper. 'I wonder if she bears fruit?'

In the next cage was Sif, but she looked like semi normal except her hair was covering her entire body and her ass was super thick as her chest was a J cup size.

"Anyone got a brush? I can't see."

"Sorry, you'll have to make one."

"Where is the black cloak? I need to punch him."

"Sorry he's not here at the moment."

In the next cage Rán, who was now a massive woman made of water, a X cup chest and massive ass, and covered in netting.

"Where is my ocean?"

"Calm down, we'll transport you to your ocean once we're done making sure everyone is ok."

"Grrrr."

In the next cage was Heiðr or Gullveig, who was now wearing a black cloak, with a J cup chest and small ass while a few spear heads were popping out of her back.

"Hmmm...which species is she spliced with?" Whispered Yui.

"I think she might be mixed with a cursed sword, except this one being spears."

"I think she's a new one. A Sorceress." Omni said.

In the next cage was Gná, who looked normal except for the horse body, the long ears and massive O cup breasts .

"Where is Hófvarpnir?!"

"Um…was that the name of your horse?"

"YES!"

"Well…he fused with you."

"AHHHHHH!" She screamed before fainting.

"Damn, I was gonna suggest she try getting with Loki's son that Odin made into his steed, that would have cheered her up."

In the next cage was Mellona, with a Z cup chest leaking Hornet monster girls, a massive ass and thorax the size of a building, and large wings that looked as thin as a piece of paper.

"I need honey~ And sex~"

"We'll have to get back to you on that one." Jack said as he stared at the hornet monster girls pouring out of her breasts.

"How many did she have Yui?" Asked Omni.

"Five trillion."

In the next cage was Nerio, who had massive G cup breasts, armor that seemed to be fused together like glue and with spears for hair.

"Let me kill that bastard!"

"I think she means Omni." Whispered Yui to Jack.

"No it was you." Omni frowned. "She stabbed you in the lung."

"Jokes on you, it was the sternum."

The next cage had Þrúðr, who was like a normal Valkyrie monster girl but with a L cup chest and five wings instead of two in a bloody red plumage.

"Get me out of here!" She yelled while lightning came out of her mouth and nose.

"Wow, you really pissed her off Yui."

"And she's Thor's and Sif's daughter so….." Omni gulped.

"Oh come now, she's not that bad. Hey! How you liking the wings!"

"Fuck you!"

"Time for your DGM's Jack." Omni said.

"Right, I hope they're not to crazy, a couple of the deities I brought back were guys."

In the first cage was a woman with large O cup breasts, a pig like tail, large hooves, sharp teeth and with a semi normal face.

"Is that Erlik?"

"Yes." Jack groaned.

"Bacon anyone?"

"I'll take some." spoke Yui.

"You bastards, heretics! Evil shamans, what have you done to me?!"

"Made you appealing." All three said at once.

The next cage showed Beaivi, who had a seal's tail, large J cup breasts, was very plump and had fur all over her body and chest.

"Hello Beaivi, you feeling better now?"

"Yes and very warm." She said with a smile.

"You like ya gals plump?" Omni joked.

"Not huge but I'd rather them have a bit of meat on their bones compared to being skeletons." Jack said with a shrug.

In the next cage was Yushkep Kamuy, who was still giant sized and with large spiders lower body, but with Y cup breasts and a heart on her stomach.

"Need some love~?"

"Not at the moment, I already have a spider woman for that."

She huffed.

In the next cage was Eki, who was covered in light, with a K cup chest and a large ass as she had several dark spirits around her body like a mist.

"You doing ok in there Eki?"

"I'm fine." She said while looking at him with a smile. "Very fine~"

"Yandere." Omni whispered.

"Dear gods I hope not." Jack said with a shiver.

The next cage had Chalchiuhtlicue, but she was made of water with cactus thorns all around her body and a I cup chest and massive hips.

"I need blood." She demanded. "Now!"

"I'll have to get back to you on that, can you live without blood for a bit?"

She growled at that.

In the next cage was Cofgod, who was now a large mass of sheep wool, with a G cup chest, massive ass, long horns, and had twenty arms and legs.

"How?!" Omni yelled. "You had ONE god not a group!"

"Ten or so sheep got sucked up with him! How did he fuse with them, why didn't they become monster girls of their own?!"

"Baaa. Your an asss." The woman baaaaed in hate.

"She looks like Monty Python if he did body horror." Omni gulped.

"Look, we'll keep her here, I'll do some work, hack off a limb or two and she'll be good to go."

"Or she can regenerate."

"If I can make Yui weaker I can keep her from growing back limbs."

"Just keep the arms and legs. People like that shit."

The next cage was Pinga, who was now cloaked in a thick musk ox cloak, with a R cup chest and massive ass, with long spears for nails.

"This is…..new. But I feel warm to." She looked at Jack. "Husband, let's kiss later."

"Um uh… I might have to take a rain check on that." He said nervously.

In the next cage was Mictecacihuatl, who was now completely healthy, with no clothes except for some bones poking out of her hands and rib cage, a U cup chest and small hips as she had some short gray hair.

"Mmmm, it feels just right." She grinned.

"Glad to hear that, do you feel any odd side effects?"

"Just the need to make babies, but that's fine with me." She shrugged.

"Last one Jack." Omni said as Yui was sleeping on the ground. "Then it's time to wake him up."

In the final cage was Pachamama, who had massive hips the size of a mountain, a Z cup breasts, was covered in lava and mud, and clothed in moss except for her snatch.

"HOLY CRAP!" Omni cried out. "OPPAL LOLI!"

"In what world is that a loli?!"

"No idea." Every other deity said at once.

"OPPAL LOLI!"

"If you're so excited you wake her up Yui."

"I'm Omni." He sweatdropped. "Yui is sleeping."

"Sorry I'm a bit tired."

"It's fine. Let's just wait till he wakes up."

"Ok."

(Two hours of sleep later)

"Omni start slapping him."

"Zzzzz." He snored while not waking up.

Omni smirked before slapping Yui awake with Jack.

SLAP!

SLAP!

SLAP!

"Remind me to inject him with adrenaline later so he doesn't fall asleep again!"

"No promises." He said.

"Ugh...why are you slapping me?"

"To wake you up, we have my DMG's to do." Omni deadpanned.

In the first cage was Baba Yaga, who was youthful with L cup breasts and a massive ass, but was fused to her house as it had massive chicken legs and a working vagina and organ in it.

"Wow, now I can say I'd tap that." Remarked Yui.

"Let me out of here! What have you done to me?!"

"Made you a DMG. And by the way, no hard feelings right?" Omni asked.

"I'll boil your bones!"

"Aw, you made a friend." Smiled Yui.

The next cage was Cheuksin, who was now a woman with a massive ass, T cup breasts, and had toilet paper like arms and legs.

"Um… should we take her to a doctor?"

"No, she's a toilet goddess." Omni explained. "So...stay back."

"I feel so alive. And very...ugh...sick." She groaned while holding her stomach.

"Ah! Get her out of here now!" Omni yelled.

"Right!" Jack cried as he hid a button next to her cell, launching the cell she was in out of the building.

In the next cage was Ame-no-Uzume-no-Mikoto, who looked the same except she was covered in magma, had OO cup breasts and a large ass, and had sake leaking from her nipples.

"Party! Let's party you deities!"

"Maybe later…geez these girls have large knockers."

"Monster girls have large chests." Omni deadpanned. "But they are deities, they are what we think of the perfect beings to better understand our role in the omniverse."

"True, but the sizes are a bit crazy."

"Crazy Trouble in Love! Ha!"

In the next cage was Leizi, who had her arms and legs formed into lightning with mirrors on her large hips and K cup chest, and was absolutely naked except for some yellow fur that covered her nipples and sides.

"Where is he, where is the one who put me here?"

"Hi." Omni waved. "Like the freedom?"

"Yes, it feels amazing and I feel one with the lightning, would you like to come here so I can pay you back?"

"Um...with lightning or kisses?"

"Lightning!"

He gulped at that.

In the next cage was Rati, who now had forty arms, a ZZ cup chest and massive ass, several parrot wings on her arms, legs and back, and was SUPER pregnant.

Omni sweated at that while looking red in the face. "Um….Xion has step...kids? Wait! I'm impotent!"

"I'm a love goddess, I can fix any sperm. Although your sperm only lasted ten seconds after you left."

"FUCK!"

"Man, it seems everyone is getting daughters nowadays, maybe I should work on getting some." Jack said as he rubbed his chin. 'Or at least hurry up on the clones.'

"Oh shut up!"

In the next cage was Nirṛti who had P cup breasts and large hips with feathers on them, a ten pairs of wings on her back, a light purple color with gray spots on them, and had several curvy spirits around her body and covered her body like a cape.

"Your tragedy is coming." She said. "I can see it. The tragedy of oneself-"

"It's nothing!" Omni interrupted. "She's not saying anything!"

"You will have a terrible tragedy that will shall the multiverse to its foundations!"

"She's lying!"

"The day of O is nien!"

Omni growled before knocking her out with a hammer. "SHE'S LYING!"

"Ok...whatever you say Omni." Jack said as he held up his hands. 'Not to self, stock up bunker.'

And the final cage held Feronia, who was covered in chains made of wood, had a M cup chest and tiny ass, and had large dildo blades coming from each chain end.

"Let me out! I need to free everyone's virginity!"

"I don't think you'll find many of those here."

Omni grumbled while still nervous as Yui was busy playing with the controls. 'Why did she have to say that singularity?!'

"Maybe with Jack here, and possibly Omni." spoke Yui.

"Yeah yeah...what are you doing?" Omni asked while seeing static coming from the controls.

"Yui what the hell are you doing, those controls control the cages!"

"Are you doing a Ruby on us?!" Omni yelled.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Trying to go gaga on a piece of tech!" He yelled as the red screen of death appeared on the screen.

"Oh….noooo." he replied while hitting a random button. 'Shit, stop flashing!'

"No no no no no! What have you done Yui?!"

That was when the screen shut off along with all the power on Planet Yui.

Click!

Click!

Click!

Click!

Omni looked at the cages and paled.

"Oh no, oh HELL no, I'm getting out of here!"

But that was when all three realized that the doors and portal gates were locked and nullified.

Meaning….they were screwed.

"Quick! To the boat!" Yelled Yui.

Omni ran before getting attacked by Baba Yaga and his DGM's as the other DMG's attacked Yui and Jack. "AHHH!" 'HELP ME!'


	52. Chapter 52

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 52

Xion and Cynthia have a play day.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-The Zoo-

Xion looked around while looking for some food. 'Hope dad doesn't fuck up again.'

"Hey there!"

She blinked before seeing a slime coming at her and caused her hand to become a massive mechanized hand with black spikes on the knuckles. "Eliminate fucking target."

"Huh? Woah!" Cynthia jumped to the side with just her leg getting crushed. "Hey! That was mean and rude!"

She frowned before looking at her closely and returned her hand to normal. "Weak." She then walked away.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Looking for fucking food. I'm starving."

"Oh! I know where the cafeteria is, I could show you." She smiled as the girl turned around and grabbed her before walking off.

"Show me fucking slime ball."

"Hey!"

She ignored her.

(Somewhere near the weapon's vault)

Xion looked at the vault while looking confused and pissed.

"Here we are!"

"...this is not the fucking cafeteria."

"Well it is to me."

She looked at her before giving her a noogie. "Weirdo slime."

"Ah!" She cried out while it actually hurt for some reason.

Xion looked at the vault before saying. "I need organic materials, not weapons."

"Ow! Ow! Stop that!"

"Not until you find me some real organic food." She frowned.

"Ok ok!"

(Elsewhere)

-Zoo's MG and Monster containment center-

Xion looked around before drooling. "Yum." She then looked at a Centaur and grinned evilly.

"Wait! Uncle Jack says we can't go in the environments."

"Why? They are what I need to survive." She said while licking the glass.

"Well in that case, I'll show you HOW to get in, but you can't eat too many of them."

"How much?"

"Four or five."

"Oh fucking k." She said while the monster girls started to get nervous. "Open the gates."

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

The doors opened as Xion smirked evilly.

(One meal later)

"BURP!" She groaned while she ate almost all of the monster girls in the area. "Needs salt."

The other Centaurs nearby were horrified while Cynthia was awe struck.

She then turned to the mermaids. "I'm in the mood for fucking desert. Maybe some sushi."

"AHHHHHH!" One screamed while diving back into the water.

Xion frowned before looking at Cynthia. "What?"

"You ate them whole!"

"And?"

"They've never had to deal with someone eating them. I just usually sneak in and play with them, or fight, depends what's going on."

"So? I was hungry." She said while burping out several skeletons. "So who are you anyway?"

"Cynthia, daddy's special little girl." she beamed.

"...eh?"

"But who are you? Are you another fusion uncle Jack made?"

"..." she walked to her and said. "Xion, daughter of my bastard father Omni."

"Oooh! That means we're cousins!" smiled Cynthia before pulling Xion into a tight hug.

She groaned while Cynthia felt like she was getting sucked into Xion's body. "Tight…"

Cynthia let go and beamed. "Wanna play a game?"

"What fucking games?"

"We could play the measure daddy's cock game."

"...what?" She said confused while looking very flustered.

"You know, we compare our dad's dick sizes and whose evers are bigger wins."

"I don't fuck my father."

"I didn't say fuck, we just compare sizes, duh."

"Oh, he's tiny." She said bluntly. "Very small."

"Yay! My daddy wins!" cheered Cynthia. "He's amazing, he's about-"

"What's so special about him?" She frowned. "He's weak as fuck."

Cynthia gasped before narrowing her eyes. "Bite your tongue, daddy is the best."

"Sure." She said before extending a fifty foot tongue out and bit it hard.

Cynthia looked surprised and crossed her arms with a pout. "I'm not satisfied at all, you cheated."

Xion moves her tongue back before saying. "Then what? You want to fucking eat everything here?"

"Huh?"

"A eating contest."

"Oh! That sounds like fun."

"The winner gets to have bragging rights and does anything the winner wants." She smirked.

"Alright, but just what do we eat?"

She smirked. "All of the people here or the vault of food in this place."

"Can't." spoke Cynthia bluntly. "Uncle Jack says no eating the help or I'm grounded."

She frowned before snapping her fingers and caused an orange portal to appear as tons of food flowed out of it. "Don't fucking mess with a goddess in training."

"Hey! I'm one too you know."

"Then let's see if you can beat me slime." She smirked.

"Alright, one two three go!" she yelled before diving into the pile.

(With Marisa)

"And that is how eating too much will make you explode." She said to her class. "Any questions on the disadvantages of fat?"

"What if human men like that?" asked a succubus."

"It's their problem, but then expect them to put the pounds on you."

"So we SHOULDN'T eat too much food?" asked a mermaid.

"No no, you don't need to eat too much, just try to be very careful." Marisa said before an alarm activated above her.

" _RED ALERT RED ALERT! TWO UNIDENTIFIABLE BLOBS ARE DESTROYING THE LOWER FLOORS! PLEASE MOVE TO THE EXITS AT A SLOW AND ORGANIZED MANNER! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!_ "

The class looked confused with Marisa raising an eyebrow.

"What the…?" Said a Oni. "Blobs? Like slimes?"

'Oh no, Cynthia!' Marisa thought before dashing towards the lower floor.

(At said floor)

Only to see massive boobs of flesh blocking the elevators and halls.

"You! What happened?" asked Marisa pointing to a nearby worker.

"I don't know! One minute I'm working the next those blobs appeared from the floor!"

She frowned before looking down and saw both Cynthia and an unknown girl, all the sources of the blobs as well! "Cynthia!"

"Ugh, hi mommy." She groaned while looking ready to explode.

"What happened? Why are you so big? Did you start over eating again?"

"Yes." She groaned. "She made me."

Xion burped while grinning. "I won bitch. You are my servant for a week."

Marisa glared at the new girl with hate. "So you forced my baby girl into a bet? Just who are you? An intruder? A escaped experiment?"

"BURP!" She groaned out before the fat disappeared from her body and she became smaller. "No and no, and you look like a fucking goat."

"Hey! That's my mommy." frowned Cynthia before slowly shrinking down by digesting the stuff in her body.

"Oh." She said while poking Marisa's chest. "...I was fucking man made. So no mother."

Marisa frowned before picking her up by her back. "Talk, just who made you? I swear if it was Jack I'm giving him the worst wedgie of his life."

"Xion." She said. "I was made by Omni, he was infertile and wanted at child. Father is fucking desperate."

"Oh really now? Well next time I see him I'll give HIM the wedgie, where is he?"

"Busy." She shrugged. "I have no idea where he is, but I'm still hungry."

"She are all the monster girls in containment." Cynthia tattle tailed.

"Well until he gets back, I'm keeping an eye on you both."

Xion looked at Marisa before saying. "Can I eat you?"

"Try it and you'll get to see what's inside my 'special' book." she gave a smile with a dark feel to it.

"So can I eat that instead?"

(Later)

Xion blinked while in a classroom as she was drooling a lot at the students. "Mmmm….meat."

BONK!

"Ow." She said while not feeling the book on her head.

"Don't even think about it."

"Why? They look tasty." She said while looking at a Sandworm and grinned evilly.

"If you do, I'll make you sit in the corner."

Xion rolled her eyes before seeing a Pixie and when Marisa wasn't looking ate her in one gulp. 'Needs more spice.'

"Hey! Let me out!"

She sighed before eating another Pixie and another and another until she ate all the Pixies in the room. 'Tasty snacks.'

But the problem was that Cynthia saw her eating the Pixies. "Hey! Mommy said no eating classmates!"

She blinked before shrugging. "I was hungry."

"Why?!"

"Hollow and Kishin hunger. I'm always hungry."

"Xion." frowned Marisa tapping her hoof. "Spit them out, now."

She grumbled before spitting them out. "Mean."

"Bleck!" cringed the small girls.

Xion shrugged. "What? You are all food in my fucking eyes."

That made the girls frown with Marisa letting out an annoyed sigh.

She looked at her before saying. "You. Can you explain the meaning of life?"

"That all depends on whether you'll listen and NOT try to eat classmates."

She ignored her while looking at Cynthia with a smirk.

"Well?"

"...fine, I won't eat anyone, for now."

"Or ever, got it?"

"...fine." She said while crossing her fingers. "I won't fucking eat anyone."

"As for the meaning, many see it in different ways. A meaning to pursue goals, likes, go wild with sinful choices, others see it as a way to life for what you believe in or WHO you believe in. If you asked a hundred people, you would get a hundred different answers."

Xion deadpanned. "It does not compute with my origins."

"And what are your origins?"

"I am a fusion of EVA, Hollow, T-Virus, Yggdrasil tech, kishin souls, god killing women robots, and immortality jutsus. In essence, I am a young eater of souls made by mad scientists." She said bluntly with a monotone voice. "And I am fucking bored."

"Hmm, sounds to me like you need a hobby or goal. Usually some children are more intellectual than others, and mundane things below their level are boring. Perhaps giving you a challenge will satisfy you."

Cynthia looked at Xion before seeing her getting up and walked to Marisa.

"Can I go now? Father might be fucking waiting for me, or do you want to keep me here against my will?"

"Answer me this first. What is it you desire? Do you wish to accomplish something or go through life with a monotone attitude?"

"..." she looked down. "I don't know, I was made one day ago."

Marisa blinked at that. "Well then, sounds to me like you have plenty of time to decide, just like everyone else."

"..." she sighed before pointing to Cynthia. "Can she fucking come with me? To the far reaches of the omniverse?"

"My daughter? Why is that?"

"Because in my database, she is needed for something called….the O Catastrophe Singularity."

"The what?"

"The O Catastrophe Singularity, that's all I can say. But she is a key to it and I want to learn from her when fucking father is busy with his pet projects."

"No, right now she has classes and until Omni gets back, you're staying here to get some lessons in as well so you don't give Jack a headache, he hates dealing with his base being wrecked."

"..." she grumbled. "Fine, but I have a database capable of learning in nanoseconds."

"Then this won't be a problem, but if you keep cursing then I'll be forced to wash your mouth out with soap."

She rolled her eyes.

(Much later)

Xion rolled her eyes before sitting at a table before seeing Cynthia sitting next to her. "...what do you want?"

"I wanted to say hi."

"Oh….then talk."

"Can't I say hi?"

"I never said that but." She looked away. "I can't stand you, for a reason not in linear space time."

"Eh?"

"I feel…..sad when seeing you. And I don't know why or how it's connected to the O Catastrophe Singularity."

Cynthia blinked. "You didn't explain what it was."

"Because it is….dark."

"So?"

Xion sighed before saying the words that shook the foundation of the omniverse. "In the future, one of the deities in our lives will die, forever."

"Which one?"

"I can not say….but my database is saying it is someone who's life was hell on earth, one whose heart fell to darkness and stayed there."

"Is it someone I hate?"

"No, but like the Detective from the Ben Ten universe would say, too early." She said while looking at her feet. "And...I just don't know how to deal with it."

"You could talk it over with your daddy."

She looked at her before giving her a hug. "Thank you but….fucking father will never tell me. He cares too much about his worlds then with me."

"Then get him to listen. Don't give him a chance to look away. Try clinging to him like I do with daddy from time to time."

"I am not into incest." She said bluntly. "I'm a lesbian."

"I didn't mean like that." she huffed. "I mean cling to him like a koala, the babies do that to their mothers all the time."

"...so you want me to eat poisonous plants?" She asked confused.

"No."

"Oh….I still don't get it."

Cynthia sighed. "I mean stay by his side and make him listen until he hears you out. Do whatever it takes to keep him from getting distracted."

"Oh." She said before getting an idea. "Can you help me scare my bastard of a father when he and his friends come back? I will pay you generously."

"With what?"

"Candy."

"Ok!"

Xion smiled a little. "Then let's get to it."

(Hours later)

"Ready?" Asked Xion while in a giant gorilla suit with bloody all over her body.

"Ready!" Cynthia said while in a dragon suit with intestines hanging from the mouth.

That was when Omni, Yui, and Jack walked out of a portal while covered in soot and burns.

"I hate you Yui." Omni growled.

"Don't give me that."

"You caused the DGM's security grid to shut off! And Baba Yaga was trying to kill me with GIANT CHICKEN LEGS!"

"Oh please, at least she looked good while doing it."

"And you caused Jack to be mute! From a former mute well goddess!" He pointed to Jack while he had a stitched mouth. "And I'm surprised she did that!"

"Oh like you never got someone cursed like that."

He frowned while Jack gave Yui the finger.

"RAW!" Yelled the disguised girl's while holding chainsaws in their hands.

"AHHHH!" Screamed Omni before he jumped out of his cloak and revealed his Heartless form as he hid in his own 2D shadow.

"Oh don't be a baby, they're practically harmless." Yui waved off.

"B-BUT THEY HAVE CHAINSAWS!" He yelled out from the shadow.

"And you're a deity." he deadpanned.

"A SHADOW HEARTLESS DEITY!" He snapped. "And can someone get my cloak? I feel naked here."

That was when the gorilla took off its head to reveal Xion. "Hello dick father."

"..." he slowly got into 3D form and pointed at her. "XION!"

"RAWR!" yelled the 'dragon' jumping out.

This caused Omni to scream again before jumping on Yui's face. "AHHHHH! KILLER DRAGON!"

"Hey! Get off me!"

Cynthia smiled before revealing her head from the mask. "Hi daddy."

Omni slowly got down as Jack walked away, tired of their crap for the moment and wanting to go back to his own research. "What the hell?! Are you two trying to scare us?!"

"Yes." Xion nodded.

"Did it work?" asked Cynthia.

"My bastard father was scared shitless." Xion said while Omni looked pissed.

"Why did you two scare me!?"

"To get your attention." Xion said. "And because you seem to love your work more than me."

"We wanted to see if it would grab your attention." spoke Cynthia.

He blinked at that. "Xion, I do love you but….I'm sorry. I just had so much time and put little into raising you. I'm sorry."

"You know, maybe you should take some time to break off what's going on and be a dad." whispered Yui. "Maybe take her around some worlds and teach her what they have."

"Huh? But she still needs to learn empathy and how to fight. I can't just...let her into the omniverse."

"Well then go with that."

Omni sighed before putting a hand on Xion's Head. "My child, would you….help me with Salem's group infiltration project?"

"Fucking yes." She nodded with a real smile that made Cynthia smile as well. "But can my companion come too?"

"I'm gonna have to say no. Cynthia needs more classes hear with her mother." spoke Yui.

"Aw!"

"Ok….but she can…" she sighed. "Play with me right?"

Yui was about to say yes when Cynthia asked.

"What's the O Catastrophe Singularity?"

The air was silent as Omni looked at the slime with hate as he oozes dark energy that melted the walls and floor to slag.

" **WHO. TOLD. YOU. THAT. TERM?!** "

"Xion!" she pointed to the girl quickly nervously.

He turned to her and growled before saying. " **YOU ARE GROUNDED! AND CYNTHIA, YOU ARE GROUNDED AS WELL YOU SHIT! THAT TERM IS FORBIDDEN IN MY PRESENCE!** "

Xion gulped as Omni turned and stormed off, the darkness melting the place into slag while a tainted black and red portal opened and he walked in. "F-Fathers….scary…"

"Yeah well, now he's just pissed me off. No one should yell at their own daughter like that, especially my own." frowned Yui.

"Mister Yui." Xion said nervously. "Don't get mad at him, I fucked up. The O Catastrophe Singularity is a term I was ordered to never reveal….and I fucked it up. Father has his intentions, but please don't get mad at him, he means well."

"Yeah well, giving that attitude to my daughter when I'm right here? That doesn't sit well with me, I don't care what his reason is."

"Daddy." Cynthia said. "Is...uncle Omni...part of the singularity?"

"I don't know sweetie, I don't even know WHAT that is, but I'm gonna figure it out, whether he wants me to or not."

Xion looked as the deity started to ponder a strategy for Omni as she thought to herself. 'I hope this didn't affect the O Catastrophe Singularity, after all….mister Yui is part of the equation and perhaps the solution.'


	53. Chapter 53

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 53

What if a boy wound up getting a mummy wife?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I saw the sign and it said this was on sale for 2.99!"

"Ma'am, if you read closely it says 2.99 if you buy three more at regular price."

"I call bullshit on that!"

"Ma'am, if you have a problem, let me get my manager and he can explain the situation."

"I don't want the manager, I just want this at 2.99!"

"Ma'am, I'm sorry, I don't make the rules." Remarked the cashier who had short blond hair in a bob cut style and wore a blue shirt uniform with white pants and a name tag that read 'Andrew'. "I just want us to settle this like rational adults."

"Then just give me my damn discount!" She shouted angrily.

"Ma'am, please either pay the full price or leave, you're holding up the other customers." He spoke trying to keep himself under control and gestured to the line behind her.

"I'm not leaving until I get my discount you bastard!"

"...I'm sorry, what was that?" He asked feeling his eye twitch.

"I said give me my damn discount you bastard or I'll tell your manager!"

Andrew looked her square in the eye, took a deep breath, and leaned in before scowling. "Say that one more time you whale of a bitch, I dare you, I fucking dare you."

"Andrew!" Shouted a voice behind him, making him pale. "We talked about this damn it!"

"M-Mrs. Shintz, I-I thought you were on break." He said nervously as he turned to see a very short woman glaring at him with the word 'manager' on her nametag.

"I was until I heard noise out here. What's going on?"

"This man is refusing to give me my 2.99 discount!"

"You can only get it if you buy three other family sized bag of chips!" Andrew groaned as he held his head.

"It's true ma'am, the discount only works if you buy that many bags." Spoke Mrs. Shintz.

"WHAT?! This is an outrage!" She shouted before grinning. "Either give me the discount or fire this cashier for insulting me!"

"Andrew, is this true?"

"What? No no, that's crazy, I'd never do that." He chuckled nervously.

"He called me a whale of a bitch!"

"I swear to God if you don't shut your mouth-" He started scowling before his boss cleared her throat. "-I won't be able to tell you about all the other wonderful offers we have here today."

"Andrew, we've been over this before. You can't keep losing your temper like this." Sighed the short woman. "I'm afraid I'll have to let you go."

"Wait, please, I need this job!" He cried as the fat woman looked at him victoriously.

"I'm sorry, but losing your cool like this is something the store can't keep dealing with."

He looked down at the woman, clenched his hands, and let out a tired sigh before yanking his name tag off and dropped it in front of her. "Fine, you wanna let me go? Go ahead, I was getting tired of dealing with fucking Moby Dick here anyway." He turned to the large woman. "Ever heard of a salad? Or are those giant ears of yours hard of hearing too Dumbo?!"

"Andrew, please leave before I have to call the cops." Said the manager with a sigh as he glared at the customer.

"Fine, I wouldn't wanna be stuck in the same room as this cow anyway, who knows how much she stinks when she gets all sweaty." He jumped over the counter and walked out the door while flipping the woman off and headed away from the store. "Damn it, this is my third job in two months…" He muttered as he made his way to his bike.

He got on and rode off while taking deep breaths to calm down. 'My stupid temper fucked me over again, but it how could I keep it under control? Seeing people who could put a pig to shame whining over discounts is one of the worst!' He thought as he shook his head. 'I wonder if there's a free position at the gas station?' He thought as he kept peddling, unaware that he was being followed.

Eventually he reached a dingy looking building, locked his bike up, and headed to the door before heading inside and went up the stairs. "I'm just glad I have a bit of leftover pizza, I'm going to sit down, eat that and watch netflix until I pass out."

When he reached his apartment and walked in, he shut the door and plopped down on his couch to try and relax. "Maybe I should take some days off and get my temper under control. Lord knows I don't wanna crack and start smashing cars around that belong to some assholes." He sighed before hearing the door knock. "Who is it?" He groaned as he looked at the door.

"Is this the home of a Andrew Johanson?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"I have a large package for you, I need you to sign for it."

"Ugh, can't you just drop it off outside?"

"Nope, either you gotta sign for it now or the law requires you have to come to the post office to get it and drag it back home, and do you really want to leave a package outside in this neighborhood?"

Andrew let out an annoyed groan, got up, and moved to open the door and frowned at the mailman. "Alright fine, I'll sign for it."

"Great, I'll need you to sigh here, here, and here, and initial here."

"Fine, fine." He muttered as he signed all the papers, not bothering to read them. "So where's the box? I'm not really in a good mood."

"It's right here." He said as he moved over and wheeled over a large seven foot tall package that was on a dolly.

Andrew's eyes widened while looking it up and down. "Holy shit! What the hell is in there?"

"I dunno, but all the transport costs were covered, this thing apparently came from Egypt." He remarked before wheeling it into the apartment with difficulty making Andrew step out of the way before it was set down and wheeled the dolly out. "Have a good day."

"...ok." He said in surprise as the door closed. "Ok then… I guess I better open this thing, huh?" He moved over and grabbed at the tape before tearing it off and took the flaps open to look in, and dropped his jaw seeing a golden sarcophagus inside that looked clean. "HOLY SHIT!" He cried before shutting the flaps. "NOPE! Nope nope nope, this is some monster movie stye shit!"

He rushed to the kitchen to grab some tape while the container shook a little.

"I gotta get this out of here before anything crazy pops up! I am NOT dying by some old, wrinkly, dusty, ugly looking mummy!"

"Now that's not a nice thing to say, now is it?"

Andrew stiffened hearing a voice and gulped before closing his eyes. 'Don't look, if you look you're gonna freak out and die! Just try to act tough and swing away!' He jumped around with his fists up. "Die motherfucker!" and lunged.

"Hey! Watch it!" He heard the voice cry before something grabbed his hand. "Is that any way to treat your wife?"

"Huh?" He got out before opening his eyes confused before seeing the thing and went wide eyed. "What the fuck…"

Standing in front of him was a creature covered in bandages with a few loose to show caramel skin with the face being mostly bandage free to show a feminine face with long black hair held back by a headdress with several gold pieces of jewelry on her body.

"What? Why are you staring?"

"You...who the heck are you?!"

"How rude, I am your wife." She said with a huff as his eyes widened again.

"...is this a joke? I don't even know you and you're a freaking mummy, how the hell could we be married?!" He asked before seeing the thing that held his hand were bandages coming from her hand and tried tugging at them, but they wouldn't let go.

"I guess it's natural to be startled when in the presence of royalty.' She said as she puffed up her chest a bit with pride.

Andrew gave her a deadpanned look and tugged on the bandages harder, but they felt like steel making him growl and try using his legs, only to let out a annoyed breath. "Look, can you just let go of my hand?"

"Are you going to try and attack me like a barbarian again?"

"You're a mummy! I thought you were gonna rise out of that coffin all moaning and groaning like in the movies and wanting to strangle me, I was trying to defend myself."

"I am no mere mummy, I am a royal, only outranked by the pharaohs!" She smirked while making the bandages let go of his hand as he flexed it.

"Yeah well, thanks for not attacking me or whatever, but I think you got the wrong place."

"Is this the home of Andrew Johnson?"

"Yes…."

"Then this is the correct place, and I am your wife, Ankheititat."

He sighed and rubbed his nose before walking passed her. "Look, I don't know why you think that, but I'm no one's husband. I'm a single guy trying to make an honest living, and I have never met someone like you. Trust me, that's something I WOULD remember."

"Oh I know, that's because I never met you, I met your great, great grandfather when he was trying to break into my tomb, in exchange for being allowed to leave with his life he promised his descendants hand in marriage." She smiled while walking to her sarcophagus and pulled out an old parchment before rolling it open. "Read it if you like."

"Fine." He muttered as he walked towards it. 'This is ridiculous, there's no way this is real.'

"Also, do you have a phone, I need to make a few calls."

"You can use it after I see this for myself." He spoke while looking at the parchment and read it out loud. "I, Stevenson Johanson, hereby declare that in return for my life being spared, I do bequet to you, Ankheititat, the hand of my descendant, whether male or female, as your betrothed?!"

"Yep, it's all there in parchment, now where is the phone?" She asked as he stared at the parchment in disbelief.

"In...In the kitchen." He spoke while holding the paper and stared at it in absolute shock.

"Thanks!" She said with a smile as she left him alone with the parchment.

'This… this is insane, why would he make a deal like this, and how the hell did she know where to find me?!' He thought gripping it and scowled. 'That old bastard! He set me up before I was even thought of!'

"Yes, that's right, I found him, send over everything and everyone immediately." Came her voice from the kitchen, making him look up in confusion.

"Hey, who are you calling anyway?"

"My pyramid, I'm telling my servants to bring everything over." She called back as his eyes widened.

"What?! All the way from Egypt?"

"Yep! Luckily we have magic and all that to get them here easily, they should be here in about a day or so." She said as she walked back towards him.

"Look, something must be wrong. My old coot of a great great grandad said his descendant, but he wasn't clear on WHICH one, for all you know he meant my dad!"

"Oh I know, and originally I was going to go for your grandfather, but there was a sandstorm that buried my pyramid, it wasn't until recently that the sand moved away." She said with a shrug. "So think of it as divine intervention getting us together."

"Aw come on! This doesn't involve me at all! It's the twentieth century, meaning I can make my own decisions, not some empty deal my family made years before I was even made. I have no reason to stick with this."

"Well I could just put a curse on you if you try to send me away." She said nonchalantly.

"Wait, what?" He paled. "T-That's practically blackmail!"

"Think of it as incentive, I am not going to have someone break their deal with me regardless of the conditions, it would be an insult to me." She said as she looked at him with a frown. "You may not have asked for this, but it's happening, end of story."

"But...why stick with me? I mean, wouldn't it make more sense to go with someone more like you? I'll bet there's some lonely mummy stuck in a pyramid out there who wouldn't say no."

"Do you really think one would take me if I was turned down for a mortal? Please, I would be a pariah." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"But I can't be married! I don't have any way to pay for rent in this place, let alone to support a wife! Not to mention I just lost my job." he muttered annoyed before looking at the sarcophagus. 'Then again...that looks pretty expensive, a museum might pay a lot of money to have that.'

"Don't even think about it." She said with a glare as she noticed the way he was staring at her sarcophagus. "I worked hard to earn my treasure and I am not parting with any of it!"

"Then I hope you like living on the street because when I can't pay rent, my ass is on the street!" He frowned. "How did you even know where I lived? I didn't exactly put an ad in the paper asking for a wife."

"A simple location spell I made when your descendant made the contract so I could find my husband, simple as that."

"Of course, silly me." He rolled his eyes. "Look Anni-"

"It's Ankheititat."

"Whatever. Look, the point is, without a job I'm screwed. In case you forgot, times have changed, and people still need to get money through a job. Not all of us are some princess from a land where you could get sand up your ass just from sleeping."

"Fine, who do I talk to about keeping the apartment, it wouldn't do me well to lose my new temple." She asked as she crossed her arms.

"If you mean the owner he lives on the first floor, but you're not seriously gonna go talk to him, are you?"

"Of course I am, and if he won't see reason, well, I have my ways of making him see things my way." She chuckled darkly.

He looked her over and coughed. "Um...do you mean like...you know."

"By putting a mind control spell on him or a curse?"

"Uh...yeah let's go with that. Wait, you can do that?" He blinked. "Wait, if you can do something that amazingly op, why didn't you just put it on me when you got out?"

"Because I want a husband, not a mindless slave." She said as she rolled her eyes. "Now come on, let's go talk to this owner."

"Alright, but be warned, he can be a bit crabby if he's in the middle of watching football."

"Foot...ball?"

"A sport, it's real big here. But in the UK they call soccer football, but the one he watches is different. It's a clusterfuck trying to make sense unless you watch it."

"... sounds confusing, whatever happened to hunting crocodiles or having slaves run from hippos?" She said as she shook her head.

"Let's just say things went less bloody, and less dismembering." He remarked before leading her out of the apartment and down the stairs as she looked around the place. 'I can't tell if this is gonna work or make things worse.'

(Later)

"Go away!"

"Open the door, we wish to talk to you!"

"I said go away!"

"See? He's watching tv right now, we better try later."

"I think not." She said as raised her hand before punching the door, busting it open and making Andrew jump back.

"Holy shit!" He cried before she walked in before he hesitantly did the same and looked at the hole. "She's...stronger than she looks."

"Hey, what the hell did you do that for you bitch! And what's with the halloween get up?!" Yelled the short man with glasses with his apartment looking messy as he got up from his chair and spotted Andrew. "Andrew? Are you with this chick?"

"Well…."

"He is my husband and I am here to talk to you about payment."

"Husband?" Remarked the owner before getting picked up by the shirt by the mummy off the floor. "Hey! What's the big idea?!"

"You are going to stop charging us money for living here and you will not bother us, understood?"

"What? Are you nuts? I'm not gonna let the tenants live here for free, what sort of fantasy world are you living in?"

"Fine, then we shall do this the easy way." She said as her eyes began to turn green as smoke began to leave her mouth. " **You will not charge us for rent or bother us again!** "

The human's eyes widened with the smoke going into the owner's own eyes making him go limp.

Her eyes turned back to normal as she dropped him onto the ground. "There we go, he should be complacent now."

"Hold on, are you sure? Because it just looks like he may have passed out." Spoke Andrew nervously. 'Oh crap, did she kill him?!'

"Don't worry, they all do that after the mind control, all I have to do now is snap my fingers and he will be as obedient as a dog." she held her hand up and snapped making the man perk up. "Now then, do you know what to do?"

"Yes Mistress…. Your wishes are my commands." He said blankly, starting to freak Andrew out.

"Oh my god, you actually mind controlled him! Oh my god, oh my god, that just happened." He spoke pacing back and forth while panicking. 'She could have done that to me! She said she wants a husband, but what if she grows tired and needs a new slave!'

"Husband, I think our work here is done, let's go set up our bed and share it for the first time."

That made him stop and look at her with a blush. "F-F-First time?!"

"Yes, I wish to see if we can both fit in my Sarcophagus together." She said as she took his hand in her own.

"Oh...first night sharing a bed." He remarked as they left the apartment. 'For a second I thought she meant something else.' He thought as her words registered. "Wait, did you say sarcophagus?"

"Of course, what else would I mean?"

"Ok, no, I am not sleeping in a coffin!" He said with a frown as they began to walk up the stairs.

"It's not a coffin, it's a sarcophagus."

"Yeah, the thing dead people are kept, not living! I am not sleeping in there." He frowned as they reached the apartment. "I already have a bed, thank you very much."

"We are husband and wife, thus we must sleep together, and we're doing it in my sarcophagus." She said with a frown.

"But I have a bed, why not that instead of a dark tight space?"

"Because the sarcophagus is where I've slept for thousands of years, it is tradition!"

"Yeah well sleeping on a nice soft bed is my 'tradition'." He said as he entered the apartment. "You're not getting me into that golden death trap, end of story!"

"As your wife I say you're sleeping with me!"

"Yeah well as 'wife' you sure forgot one thing." He deadpanned. "Even if I don't have to pay rent, I got jack squat to spend on stuff, like food, ever heard of it? The stuff I need to survive?"

"Then get a job! I am sure you can find one, are they still building pyramids?" She asked as he entered the kitchen.

"This is the USA, if you want pyramids you can go back to Egypt."

"Fine, you can find a job tomorrow." She muttered as he began to fill a glass up with water. "I'll start moving my stuff in when you're out."

"Fine, but if you throw any of my stuff out without talking to me I'm putting that coffin up for auction." He muttered as he began to take a drink.

"Don't even joke about that!" She cried as she lightly shoved him, knocking the water out of his hand. She saw the cup pour water out on her making her jump and look down at herself with wide eyes.

"Hey who was j-woah!" He let out seeing the water seemingly soak into her bandages and skin with the areas it happened slowly begin to grow. "What the hell, you grow with water?!" He cried in confusion.

"Ah! Damn it! Look what you did!"

"Oh no, don't you pin that on me! You're the one getting shove happy!"

"S-Shut up!" She cried as she kept growing. "How am I supposed to fit in my sarcophagus now?!"

"How am I supposed to know? If you know magic and spells, this shouldn't be a problem. Why would you even grow with water? You're a mummy, you know all dusty and near rotting? I mean you don't look it, but wouldn't it have a negative effect besides...this?"

"I'm also seventy five percent bandages, and they soak up water and grow, so I grow when get wet!" She frowned before she slowly stopped growing, but her bust and belly looked bigger. "I hate this, now I have to wait to dry out and I look fat!"

"Well…. It could be worse?"

"How?"

"You could have landed in a pool, you'd look like a balloon after that much." He snickered.

"Shut up, you don't get to sleep in the sarcophagus tonight!" She huffed as she turned away.

"Works for me."

(Later)

Ankheititat watched as Andrew put on a suit. "So why do you have to dress up like this for a job again?"

"Because if I do, it makes them feel I take it serious. I can't go in half assed or they'll think that's how I'll be on the job."

"Odd, but understandable, also I got a call, my servants are here, they should arrive while you're gone."

"Are they gonna be like those half naked guys with those weird chin things? Because those dopes are gonna attract way too much attention moving your stuff here."

"Of course, not, I'm not a fool." She chuckled as she waved her hand. "Those are the worst kind of servants, they're uneducated, clumsy, and idiots, mine are refines, beautiful and powerful woman."

"Wait, all your servants are chicks? The kind that are half dressed?"

"I guess you could say that, but they are no mere woman." She said with a chuckle.

"What? Are they into girls only?" He asked with a small grin. "Hot."

"No, they have just been with me ever since I woke up in my tomb." She said as he looked at her in confusion.

"Wait, are they mummies too?"

"Of course not, being a mummy was meant for those who earned it or could afford the procedure." She chuckled.

"Oh… ok then… so how have they survived for so long th- shit, I'm late!" He cried seeing the clock and dusted himself off and ran to the door. "Be back later! Don't break anything!"

"See you later husband!" She called back with a smile. She rubbed her hands as he ran down the street and looked at the apartment. "Now to start planning what should go where, hopefully my servants don't make me wait too long."

Knock Knock

"Ah, that must be them!" She smiled moving to the door and opened it. "Glad you could make it, you've done well not to make me wait."

"Thank you master, it is our pleasure to please you!" Chorused multiple female voices.

"Good, and I'm glad you're here, did you bring everything?"

"Yes, we have brought as much of your possessions as we could, but it was difficult moving it to this country without arousing odd looks."

"Either way I am glad you are here, let's begin moving into my new temple." She said with a grin.

(Later)

"Ugh, stupid interview, that was a loaded question…" Mumbled Andrew as he walked back to his apartment building. "Have you been to college? Does it look like I can afford the loans? Of course I haven't been there. Not like many people around here can say the same." He mumbled as he turned the corner to his building. "I mean, seriously, why does everyone care about tha- what the hell?!"

He looked at the apartment building which looked tanner and seemed like it was in the middle of being reconstructed with sections looking like they were expanding out while seeing the cars of the other tenants gone. "God damn it I just know this is her fault!" He shouted as he raced towards the front door.

"Halt!" Called two female voices before finding two spears aimed at his neck making him stop. "Who dares to trespass on this land?"

"W-Who the hell are you two?!" He cried as his eyes widened as he looked at the two woman who had feathers on their arms and beaks for mouths with hawk eyes. "What the hell?!"

"We are our queen's guards, sworn to keep her temple safe from interlopers."

"Well let me in, I live here damn it!"

"Is your name Andrew Johanson?"

"Yes!"

"Then give us a form of ID, we need to ensure you are not a assassin or trespasser."

"Oh come on! Just go in and tell her I'm here!"

"Give us ID or die!"

"Ok, ok!" He cried as he reached for his wallet. He pulled it out along with his ID before one of them took it and looked at it closely. "S-See? Right there in print."

"Hmmmm…. This looks real, welcome home concubine." Said one coldly.

"Concubine? Just call me Andrew."

"Yes concubine Andrew." Said the other one with a frown as they let him in. 'So this is the man our queen is being forced to marry? He is not worthy!'

'I've seen workers with more muscle on them then this one.'

'Crazy bird women.' He thought walking in and saw there were staircases made of stone instead of wood with hieroglyphs all over the walls. "God damnit, I was gone for three hours, how the hell did they do all this?!"

He proceeded up the hard stone stairs while muttering to himself and looked around for his apartment door, but saw numerous other doors as well. "Just what did they put in here? Not like temples really need much, they're practically empty."

"Hey, careful with that, that was crafted by the finest artisans of the ancient world!" Called a voice from one of the rooms.

"I'm being careful!"

"Well be even more careful! One scratch on that and our queen will have our heads!"

"What the hell is happening?" He groaned before being pushed aside. "Hey! Watch it!"

"Shut up, the queen needs this water in room 312 now!"

"Wait… that's my apartment!" He spoke rushing past the woman who he didn't bother to look at and saw the door had symbols on it and kicked it open before running in. "What the hell is going on around here!?"

"Ah, husband, you're back!" Called Ankheititat who was sitting on a large golden throne as several servants fed her fruit and fanned her. These servants being tanned woman with black hair and had black jackal ears and dog tails in white robes making Andrew rub his eyes and blink.

"Um….are those chicks-"

"Out of the way!" Yelled another one moving past him with a huge jar of water and started pouring it down a trench of some kind that was going into something surrounding the room.

"What on earth, did you build a moat in my apartment?!" He cried in shock. "How?! We're on the third floor!"

"Well after my servants arrived I began remodeling of this building right away. After all, it wouldn't do good to live in such a common temple alongside my king after all."

"You can't just do that, there's a lot of bureaucratic bullshit you have to go through first!" He groaned. "And why didn't you tell me this before hand?!"

"I wanted it to be a surprise for you. Now we have plenty of space for both our things."

"Wait a sec...what about the other tenants? What happened to them?"

"Oh them, I had the owner go ahead and evict them of course." She shrugged.

"WHAT?! You can't just do that, you made dozens of families homeless!" He cried as she shrugged again.

"So?"

He let out an annoyed groan and facepalmed. "Were you buried in that pyramid without a heart!?"

"They took that out during the mummification process, but I think I have it in a jar somewhere."

"How could you even afford all this?! Rebuilding a whole building isn't cheap, especially one that sticks out like a sore thumb!"

"Oh, simple, I just sold a few of my old broken things to a museum before I came here, and gold is still gold, I was quite the wealthy woman when I was buried." She chuckled with a smile.

"Wait….you mean to say….I went out to get a job for money, when you had extra still lying around to sell? As in pure gold? Why the fuck didn't you tell me before! If you have extra treasure lying around, that's enough to hold us over for years! Provided the value holds up, but still."

"I only sold about a dozen coins, and that's all I'm parting with, I was buried with this treasure to keep, not spend nilly willy, and besides, you seemed very adamant about getting a job."

"Well that's because-What the hell is this?!" He cried out seeing a pool being dug up by the servants as some crocodiles were brought in with leashes.

"My pets of course."

"Why are your pets alligators?!"

"Hmph! These are crocodiles, honestly has your level of intellect dwindled to where you can't see the obvious?"

"No, because frankly they look the same, but that's not the point! I am not letting those things stay in my house!"

"Yes, they are! They are descendants of the ones that were my royal pets all those years ago, to be without them in my new temple would be outrageous!"

"It is not a temple! It is my small shitty apartment that you are destroying, just go back to Egypt!" He snapped back while the crocodiles moved into the pool while others carried in large containers of water. "Oh no! No no no! I am not gonna pay for water damage because of this, take those things out of here!"

"They will go nowhere!"

"Then I'll do it myself." He walked over to the animals and tried grabbing the leashes, only to reel back when the croc nearly bit his hand off. "These things are going to kill me!"

"Of course they aren't, they'll only eat intruders, and with these moats they'll be able to travel all around my temple, along with my servants of Sobek." She said as one servant began to connect the pool to the moat.

"You mean I gotta be careful about giant lizards now too? These things have enough strength in their jaw to rip an arm off. What if one of them wakes up and wants a midnight snack? Namely me?"

"Don't be silly, my little crocodiles wouldn't dare hurt mommies' husband, now would you?" She said as she got up and hugged one of them with a smile as it let out a happy croon.

Andrew watched her treat it like a dog and rubbed his eyes while groaning. "You know what? I'm not gonna lose it, I am not gonna make a big deal out of it right now. Right now I just wanna relax and sit back, did you at least keep a couch around? I doubt laying on the rock hard floor is gonna be comfy."

"Hmmm… I'm not sure, I put some of my servants in charge of your items, in fact they insisted on taking care of the task personally." She said as she tapped her chin as he groaned again.

"Just why do they look half animal? You said they've served you for years, but I'm pretty sure even animals have to pass on some time. Or are you gonna say they've been 'blessed by the gods' or something like that?"

"Oh, did you think they were humans?" She giggled as she shook her head. "No, they are technically monsters, they were born like this and they are extremely powerful and loyal."

"...you know what? I'll just take your word for it. Right now I need a cold one, where's the kitchen at?"

"I believe it is on the fourth floor now, I'll summon the head of that floor to bring us food and refreshments."

"Well do you know where my bedroom is?"

"I believe it is still in this apartment, but I had it redone."

"I swear it better not just be your coffin in the middle of the room." He muttered walking away while the girls next to Ankheititat frowned at him.

"My queen, I apologize for questioning this situation, but are you certain he is worthy to be your husband?"

"Of course he is, the contract states that I must marry him." She said as she watched him leave.

"But he seems like a mere and untrusty human. Surely there is more than him who would be more up to your standards."

"I just know he's the one, why else would our temple be uncovered by sand right as he appeared on the map? It has to be him."

The servant girls looked at each other before resuming their duties while Andrew reached a doorway and walked through it.

"Where. Is. My. Bed?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"I told you, my servants moved your things around, therefore it must be with them."

"Fine, I'm going to go find it." He muttered as he began to walk away. "But if this is a ploy to make me sleep in that cramped coffin I'm staying at a motel."

"... where did you put all of Andrew's possessions?"

"In storage." Spoke one servant girl making Andrew stumble and glare at her.

"Why would you put my stuff there?!"

"Because it's garbage, but our queen told us not to throw it away." Said one coldly.

"...say that again, I dare you." He replied with his own cold tone.

"I said everything you owned was garbage compared to our queens possessions and to have them anywhere visible would be a pain on the eyes."

Andrew closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and walked up to look her straight in the eyes. "Tell me, how many women do you think I've hit in my life?"

"With an attitude like yours I'd say quite a few." Said another with a frown.

"Eh! Wrong answer Rover." He spoke pointing at her without moving his gaze from the other. "I was raised to be a gentleman, but my temper is something I've had to deal with. So the correct answer is none. Now annoying cunts who think they're high and mighty? THAT would be different. Care to guess again?"

"See! This is why I said he is not worthy of you my queen, is is brash, rude, uncultured, why a farm hand would be better than this fool as your husband!"

"Am I gonna get a straight answer from you or not? Or do you not understand enough English to know?"

"That's it! I can't stand him anymore!" Roared one of the dog woman in rage as she threw down the palm leaf she was fanning Ankheititat with before she began to charge towards him.

He turned towards her and found himself getting punched into the face and went flying back, crashing into the wall. "Ugh… alright, you wanna fight? Let's fight." He groaned as he began to stand up. 'Damn she hits like a train!'

"Decease this at once!" Frowned the queen standing up. "You have spoken out of term against my husband and your new king!"

"Damn it, enough! I am not marrying you, how many times do I have to say that?!" He groaned as he frowned at her. "A stupid piece of paper means nothing, it will never hold up in any kind of court!"

"Treating our queen with disrespect is proof you would soil her line. You will not live to do so." Frowned the dog woman charging at him and swung her fist and slammed it into his gut, but saw him stand his ground with gritted teeth making her eyes widen.

"Remember...what I just said….about how many women I've hit? Well I'd say, teaching a bitch her place...doesn't count!" He yelled swinging his arm and hit her own cheek making her fly up and hit the ceiling with him glaring. "Try that shit again and I'll rip those ears off!"

'How is he so strong, he's just a mortal!' She thought as she fell to the ground.

"I said enough!"

"My thoughts exactly." Spoke Andrew with a frown. "It's obvious I should just leave. You already own the place, and if this is what your servants think of me, I wouldn't be surprised if they tried poisoning my food. I'm out of here, see ya."

"What?! No! Andrew, don't you dare leave!" She shouted with a frown.

"You wanna curse me? Go ahead! You already barged into my life without my consent so what's stopping you now!" He shouted while clenching his hands. "You may have been queen in the past, but you ain't worth jack shit if that's how you treat someone you're desperate to get with!"

"B-But the contra-"

"Who the hell cares?! It's an old piece of paper hundreds of years old signed by a dead man, why should I care what it says?!" He shouted angrily. "I had to deal with shit after my mom died, and I'm not gonna deal with shit like this done in by an old bastard I hardly knew! So go ahead, curse me! I dare ya! You wanna feel on top! Do it!"

"I...I…' She said as her eyes began to water.

"I'm out of here, I'll be back later for my shit." He muttered as he turned towards the door. He walked towards it and left the room before going down the stairs with a huff. "Hopefully I can find some cheap room this late in the day."

"Good riddance, I knew he was no good if he talks back to the queen like that!"

"Ow...agreed." Winced the dog woman rubbing her cheek and turned to her queen who was shaking and looked close to tears. "Ankheititat? Are you ok?" She asked as she approached her. "It's ok, he's gone now, he's never coming back."

"Oh gods, what have I done." She muttered before she started crying and covered her face. "What have I done?!"

"M-my queen?"

"I forced him away!" She cried as she held her face. "I forced my own husband out of his home!"

"H-He wasn't worthy to be your husband, we can find you a better candidate!"

"Yes, I'm sure there are plenty men who would do anything to please you my queen!"

"I don't want someone else, I want my Andrew back!" She cried as she stood up and began to run towards her bedroom as she sobbed.

"Our queen!" They cried as the door slammed shut behind her.

"We….we messed up, didn't we?"

"No, of course not, we did what was best." Spoke the other with a wince while rubbing her cheek. "Ow."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, but that man actually landed a solid hit. I can't remember the last time I fought someone with that much power in their fists."

"He is quite strong… what are we going to do about our queen though, she's distraught, I've never seen her like this before." Said one as several more girls entered the room.

"What's the noise in here?"

"It seems our Queens 'husband' left her, leaving her distraught and crying in her room."

"What? That puny human made our queen cry? Where is he? We shall make him suffer a thousand deaths as retribution." Said a woman with scaly green skin, a long crocodile tail and hands wearing a white dress.

"I fear that may just make her more upset." Said one of the jackal girls with a sigh. "She seemed more upset about losing him than him being disrespectful… should we try to get him back for her?"

"If it means bringinging our queen happiness, it's our sworn duty to do whatever it takes."

"Even if it means bringing her HIM." Said one of them with a frown. "So where is he?"

"He said something about staying at a motel, whatever that is."

"Ok… we just have to scour the city until we find him, it can't be that hard, right?"

(Later)

Andrew huffed while trying to rest on a bad and dirty looking bed in a room that matched with dim lights. "Well… I guess it could be worse, at least I have a bed." He looked up at the ceiling with crossed arms. "But now my home is taken away from me by a spoiled mummy queen. Maybe I should put myself in the looney bin, at least there I'll have a roof over my head and three square meals a day." He sighed as he pulled some old moth eaten covers over himself. "Maybe I should just start fresh in a new state, new name, someplace she'll never find me."

Suddenly there was a pounding on the door, making him pale.

'Crap! Is that the manager? Did my check bounce?'

"Hey, open up in there, we know you're in there Andrew!"

He frowned hearing a woman's voice and rolled on his side. "Buzz off!"

"That sounds like him, break the door down!"

"Hey wait a sec, that'll come out of my depo-"

CRASH!

"-st...go away!" He cried before seeing that it was the jackal girls from earlier. "Oh hell no, go away!"

"Finally, I thought we'd be at this all night." Remarked one.

"Yeah, and only half of the city is on fire." Said the other as they entered the room.

"I said go away! I did what you girls wanted, I left your precious queen alone and left my house to do it. You got your wish, now give me mine and buzz the fuck off!"

"Shut up, we don't want you, but our queen does, she's been crying ever since you left!"

"Uh huh, suuure she has. News flash, the whole crying act isn't gonna make me fall for it. Shouldn't you be fanning her or rubbing her feet or something?"

"Shut up! Do you really think we would be here to get you if she wasn't miserable?" Growled one as she cracked her knuckles.

"How should I know? You said it yourselves, I'm not good enough, I'm worthless, I'm not even good enough to be a farm hand or something. Look, if you wanna find someone for her, go ahead, I'm not stopping you. Hell, I'll even help you how to use tinder so she can find tons of guys."

"Damn it, we tried that, we offered to go find a new male but she refused! For some reason she seems to want you and no one else!"

"She seems insistent on you because of that contract and won't budge."

"Yeah, that fucking contract." He scowled harder. "A piece of paper that would take one tug to rip and she's hooked on it. Why? Why would she let it control her love life? If she has money, servants, and magical power, why stick with me? Do you know what people would kill for that stuff? A lot of stuff. She could go off and marry a big shot and be set for life."

"Because she had all that before she died and was miserable!" Frowned one. "She had everything a peasant girl could want and dream of, she was akin to one of the goddesses with her power, but guess what? It was empty because her husband was nothing but a shameless adulterer!"

"She saw what wealth and fame got her, heartbreak, people who only want her for money and loneliness, even as a mummy we were all she had, she wanted someone to love, someone who knew and cared nothing and of her money!"

"Oh really? Then tell me something. Did she ever bother to ask people what they thought over her actions? Did she ever once think before acting?"

"I will admit our queen is a bit… stubborn and might not think things through, but she means the best for her subjects!"

"Oh yeah, forcing me into marrying her, having you toss my stuff out of the way like trash, and threatening me with a curse if I tried to leave her. Yeah, sounds like she's the perfect saint." He remarked sarcastically. "Tell me, was it in her best interest when one of you tried to kill me?"

"That was my fault, she would have punished us if not for you leaving, and as for throwing out your stuff that was also us, we were jealous that you earned her love so quickly." Said one as she lowered her head. "And as for the curse, don't you think she would have followed through if she was serious by now?"

"If she was so quick to change my life like this, how would I know?"

"Because she was excited, she's been wanting someone to love for years but the only ones to visit her tombs are thieves and pompous mummies who acted just like her terrible husband."

"Look, we may not like you, but for our queen sake, please, come back."

Andrew looked at them and his room before letting out a tired sigh and rubbed his head. "Look...I'm just not sure alright?"

"Please, we'll do anything, our Queen needs her husband back!"

He saw them slowly bow their heads making him frown and shake his head. "Gah! Look! The reason I'm unsure is because of my temper! When I get really pissed off, I need time to settle ok? If I don't give it time to cool off, I might do something stupid which comes back to bite me."

"How much time do you need then?"

"Well give me an hour by myself and I might be good."

"Can you have that hour in the temple?" Asked one nervously.

"What's wrong with here? Besides the obvious."

"Well we're just a bit worried our queen might go a bit overboard in her grief and… might curse the city?"

"Would she really go that far?"

"We don't think so, though we did hear stories of another pharaoh who was overwhelmed with grief and in her rage created the sahara desert."

"...fine." He sighed sitting up with a frown. "Just give me time to pay the manager or else he'll call the cops on me."

"We may have knocked him out…"

"Of course you did." He said with a sigh.

(Later)

Andrew walked up the stairs of the building while feeling a bit more calm, but just a bit." 'Ok, I just have to go in, help her calm down and try to come to an understanding, no big deal, right?'

But when he reached his apartment door and walked in, he heard sobbing. His heart wrenched as he opened the doors as the sobbing got louder. 'Keep it together Andrew, don't cave in.' He walked in while taking a deep breath and followed to where the sobbing was coming from. He sighed as he saw it was their bedroom before steeling himself as he knocked on the door.

"G-Go away, I just want to be alone right now girls…"

"Um, actually it's not them, it's me." He said as he heard the sobbing stop instantly.

"A-Andrew? Is that you?" She called as he heard her begin to make her way to the door.

"Yeah, it's me." He said as the door opened to show the mummy wiping away some tears.

"A-Are you here for your stuff?"

"Well, I actually came to talk."

"R-Really? About what?" She asked, beginning to sound hopeful.

He took a deep breath and steeled himself. "Look Ankheititat, maybe we should sit down and talk, after I get some aspirin because my headache is killing me."

"O-Ok! Come on in, I had them bring up your couch into the room." She said as she swung open the door with a smile.

He walked in and moved onto the couch while Ankheititat rushed off and came back with some aspirin and a glass of water. "Thanks." He said as he took the pill. "So… we need to talk."

"About?"

"About what happened earlier."

"About how you stormed off?"

"Yes." He nodded as she was silent and he took a deep breath. "Look, you're a beautiful, rich, and overall scary girl, just putting that out there and getting it out of the way."

"Thank you." She said as her bandages heated up. "And you are a handsome, blunt, short tempered man."

"Yeah, so I've heard." He cleared his throat. "My point is this though. Being suddenly told I'm married to a girl I've never met, let alone someone who could make me a mindless drone isn't something someone can just casually accept into their life. And as you could tell, my temper isn't exactly the most controlled out of a lot of people."

"Ok… that does make sense… but I've never had anyone to love who wasn't after my money or fame, I- I just wanted to be with someone who could grow to like me."

"Well that's just it, I've hardly managed to keep a relationship because of my temper. I guess you could say it was because I never learned how to deal with it after my mom died." He looked away while rubbing his neck. "I was crushed and confused when I lost her, probably because my deadbeat dad was hardly around and I was so mad I wanted to beat him to a bloody pulp. It's also something I had to try and control when I dealt with jerks who picked on me, so I guess you could say I wasn't exactly a model student."

"Well, we can work through those problems if you wish." She said as she put her hand on top of his.

"Hold on though, I need to ask you something." He moved her hand with a serious expression. "Do you wanna stick with me because of who I am? Or all because a stupid piece of paper says so?"

"Well, to be honest I first came here because of the contract, I thought screw it, it'll be fun for a hundred years or so before I go back to my tomb but then I met you and…. I liked you, you were understanding, you didn't care about my money, you didn't try to take advantage of me, you were perfect!"

"And you sure that wasn't the fact you hadn't had anyone besides your servants to talk to for a few thousand years?"

"Well talking with a male WAS refreshing."

"So….just to summarize, you're fine giving me a chance, even though I'm mortal, can't use magic, don't have a dime to my name, and has a fuse that's nearly lit all the time?"

"Of course." She said with a nod of her head.

"And even after I uppercutted one of your dog servants into the ceiling?"

"She provoked you." She said as she waved her hand. "I can tell they don't like you."

"Yeah, so what's to stop them from killing me in my sleep?"

"Simple, you can sleep with me, and besides, they know better than to anger me."

"Well right now I could use some sleep on a bed that doesn't smell like sex. Trust me, motels aren't all that great."

"Well, I'm afraid they kind of destroyed your bed…." She said sheepishly. "There is another option though…"

"Alright fine, I'll sleep with you in the sarcophagus, but keep in mind, when I'm calming down from losing it, I tend to get….grabby in my sleep."

"I don't mind, I've been told that I'm a bit of a snuggler." She said with a smile.

"So you wanna do it right now?"

"YES! I-I mean I could sleep now if you're tired."

"Yes, I could crash in there, I don't even care if I get claustrophobic." He said as she got up and quickly led him to the sarcophagus. 'She's pretty eager to sleep, huh?'

When they got to it she opened it up and moved inside before he tried to slide down into it, but found it was cramped and he felt their chests touching. "Um… it's a bit tight in here…"

"I know, it's wonderful, isn't it?"

"Well that's one way to look at it." He muttered with a blush.

"I'm so happy to be here with you, please take care of me husband." She said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around him.

He blushed feeling her chest and legs press up against his and looked away. "Um...s-shouldn't we….you know? The top?"

"Oh, right, if you insist." She said with a smile as she snapped her fingers as the top began to close shut on it's own. "Good night~"

"Goodnight." He said as he began to close his eyes. 'Maybe I could get used to this.'

(Later)

Ankheititat blushed since she was trying to keep from making any noise in the small space, but the hand on her chest squeezing her breast and the hard thing rubbing against her thighs was making it hard. 'H-He really is grabby in his sleep!'

Andrew himself lightly snored while mumbling in his sleep and tried to squeeze the soft orb harder making her jolt and move against the warm pillow with his dick slowly moving in between her thighs making her moan. "Mmmm…. Soft marshmallow." He murmured as he tried to snuggle closer to her.

'I don't know what those are, but he feels so rock hard.' She thought before feeling the bulge move back and forth in between her thighs making her moan louder.

"My queen, is everything ok in there?" She heard her servants call from outside the sarcophagus.

"Y-Yes, everything's fine!"

"...Mmmm, so soft…." He murmured as he tried to get closer to her, rubbing his cheek against hers.

She smiled and tried to keep it together while humming. 'I wouldn't mind if he wants to do this while awake.'

"My queen, we have your breakfast ready!"

"Alright! Give me a second!" She called out with a small moan. 'I don't want it to end but they might not appreciate it if they see you giving me such a good time.' She reached back and rubbed Andrew's nose making him groan and slowly stir.

"Ugh...what? Where am….I?" He let out before feeling something soft in his hand and something soft around his groin. He looked down to see Ankheititat's blushing face as his own began to turn red.

"Good morning dear, sleep tight?" she smiled.

"...crap!" He let out before sitting up and hit the top half of the container. "OW!"

"Careful, the lid is still on dear." She sat up and pushed it open while he rubbed his head. "I have to say, I wasn't expecting that while we slept."

"I-I didn't mean too! I told you I move around in my sleep." He said in embarrassment as two jackal girls entered the room.

"Oh no need to be embarrassed, I enjoyed it immensely."

'What did she enjoy?!'

'Did they do the deed already?!'

"Although next time, maybe we should do it with a little more room, like a royal bed fit for two people."

"I thought you could only be in a sarcophagus?"

"Oh it's not that, I just PREFER sleeping in it. But if that's what you're like when you sleep, I wouldn't mind if we had more space." She winked.

'Already a day with her and he's defiling her, she loves to sleep in her sarcophagus!'

'His libido must know no limits.'

"Ah, Rasha, Meiphisi, I didn't know you two were here."

"Yes, we came here to let you know breakfast was ready."

"Ah, perfect, come my love, today we shall dine on the food from my home."

'Hope it's edible.'

(Later)

"Woah, this is a huge spread." He said in amazement as he was sat at the head of a long table with Ankheititat with various dishes piled high as her servants stood along the walls, waiting for her orders.

"Of course, it does no good to have a light meal before a new day." She said with a smile. "Now eat up dear, you'll need your energy later."

'Do they plan to have another round of intercourse so soon?!'

"Well if you insist." he remarked before glancing at the servants and spotted the jackal woman he gave a right hook too. "Hey, you there?"

"Yes? What is it?" She asked as she kept her head low.

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday, you ok now?"

"Um, yes, it's slowly begun to heal." She remarked while caught off guard. "Why do you ask?"

"I wanted to say sorry for what happened. I lost it and went nuts, and I really didn't mean to strike you that hard, or at all to be frank."

"Well I was acting against you so it is understandable."

"If you want, you and your friends could join us, I mean I doubt I'm gonna get through half of this stuff on my own."

"W-What? We couldn't possibly dine with our queen and her husband!"

"But then what happens to the food we can't eat or even finish? You're not gonna go and throw it all out, are you?"

"Well we are allowed to sometimes eat some of the the scraps, but then yes, we throw it into the nile." She said as Andrew looked at the queen in shock.

"Are you kidding me? That's a huge waste of food!"

"What are you talking about, what else am I supposed to do with it?"

"Well, you could always put the leftovers back in the fridge and save them for later, that way they don't go to waste and can be warmed back up with the microwave."

"... what is a fridge and microwave?" She asked in confusion.

"Well….ok here's what they are in a nutshell. The fridge is a cold sarcophagus which keeps things cold and fresh for a while, and the microwave is the small black box which uses the sun's heat to warm things up. Get the picture?"

Her eyes widened in shock as she stared at him. "Amazing, the future is full of such magic!"

"I mean they should still be in the kitchen, or did you throw everything in there out too?"

"I'm not sure, what did you do with them girls?"

"We weren't sure what they were so we didn't touch them."

"Great, then after we're done if you girls wanna eat, go right ahead, then just put whatever's left in some of the plastic boxes I should have and toss them in the fridge. I'll show you how to use the microwave later so you don't burn them if you want them nice and hot."

"Amazing, if we kept food for more than a day it would be full of flies, maggots, and diseases." Said one in amazement.

"Trust me, that's not all the future has. If I show you what the TV is you might start shirking on the job." He joked before digging into a random dish. "Hmm, this one is a bit salty and sour, but not bad."

"Good, also husband, what are we doing today?" She asked curiously.

"Well I don't know about you, but I need to get back out there and find a job, again."

"Aw, are you sure?" She asked with a pout. "I wanted to spend time with you today."

"Well the sooner I get a job the sooner we have an income coming in, because you won't try and sell some of your gold to keep us afloat without work, which will help keep the bills off our asses."

"...fine, but I want cuddle time once you get back." She pouted as she crossed her arms.

"Alright alright, deal." He sighed as he shook his head. "I never knew a mummy could be so clingy."

She smirked hearing that while he resumed his meal.

(Later)

"You call this bowling ball polished? It's smudged!"

"For the last time sir, that is from your hand print."

"So? If you polished it right I wouldn't be seeing the hand print!"

"How can I polish it right when you grabbed it?! You literally grabbed it right after having nachos with cheese you idiot! What? Am I suppose to polish it WHILE you hold it?"

"No, but if you had finished the job it wouldn't have been smudged, I want to talk to your manager!"

"I got a better idea, you want it polished? Do it yourself!" He threw the cloth on the man's face before walking out. "I quit!"

(Later)

"Sir, sir! My child just threw up in the ball pit!"

"Well I'll get to it right after my breaks over, just give me five more minutes and I'll clean it right up."

"Oh I don't care about that, I want you to reimburse me for my sons ruined clothes."

"Uh ma'am? That's not the restaurants job. Now if he got hurt due to a lack of maintenance or cooked food, that's something. Him getting sick and messing up his own clothes? That's entirely different."

"But he got sick on your property, why should I have to pay to get new clothes for him later?!"

"Because he's your son who I see is punching his own belly to make himself throw up again."

"Well it's not his fault, the food here isn't all that great."

"Well if you think that, then why the hell did you come here in the first place?"

"Because he loves the food here!"

"Again, none of this is our fault, if anything we should be charging you and your son for messing up the ball pit."

"I can't believe this! I'd like to speak to your manager!"

"Oh yeah? Well go find him yourself, I'm out of here because I'm done talking to a braindead mom, who can't think ahead and plan for something like this in case her own son gets sick. Enjoy dealing with dirty clothes tonight."

(Later)

"So let me get this straight, in this job I have to sit in a small box for eight hours and watch monitors, and not interact with anyone?"

"Yup, any questions?"

"Where do I sign?!"

"Right here, just sign on the dotted line and don't read the fine print."

"Yes si- wait, why? What's in the fine print?"

"Oh nothing you need to be concerned with, now about that signature."

"Yeah, I think I might read that fine print quick." He said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Look, the longer you waste time the longer they'll be angry and upset if we can't find a watchman for the night, just sign the damn paper."

"I was, but you're making this sound really sketchy!" He frowned before reading the paper and raised an eyebrow. "What's this about keeping an eye on some stupid animatronics?"

"Shhh! Don't talk too loud or they'll hear."

"Why, they're just robots, right?" He asked as he began to get a bad feeling.

The man gained a pale expression and darted his eyes around. "Yeah, sure, just robots….please sign the paper, the last guy didn't last a week and we're desperate."

"...I'm starting to think I should look somewhere else." He said as he began to get up.

"No! If you go they'll make me take the job! We'll pay you a hundred dollars an hour!" He screamed before Andrew ran out. "No! Don't leave us!"

'Damn it are there no normal jobs left?!' He thought as he heard screaming from behind him.

(Later)

"How did the job hunt go?"

"Horrible, I either started out decent, or met a few weirdos." He sighed as he sat down on a couch next to her. "I'm starting to run out of options."

"Don't worry husband, I'm sure you'll find one with enough patience."

"Maybe, I just don't know." He sighed as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Well how about tomorrow you take a break and we go have some fun?"

"Depends on what you mean by that."

"A date! My servants found one of those TVs and I spent the day watching the tiny people on it and it said couples go on dates, right?"

"Well yeah."

"Great, then let's go on one tomorrow, just me, you and my armed guards."

"Wait, why do we need them?"

"Because I am queen, why wouldn't I have my guards protect me?"

"Wouldn't people see them if they have feathers and beaks?"

"Oh right, I forgot that times have changed...no matter, it'll be fine, what's the worst that could happen?"

"People staring and thinking they might be stalkers." He deadpanned.

"Nonsense, they'll just be protecting me, do you think it is safe to go out on our own?"

"I don't think anyone's gonna go after you unless they're just some horny dudes, they're not that hard to handle." He said as he shook his head. "Look, it'll just be the two of us, no more no less."

"But-"

"Look, trust me on this, if anything DOES happen, I'll protect you."

She sighed before nodding, making her servents nervous. "Ok, I trust you honey. Are you done eating?"

"Yeah."

"My queen, are you sure about this?"

"Of course, I trust my husband, now let's go, to the museum!"

"Really? You don't wanna see some of the more modern places around?"

"Bah, there will never be a greater time than Egypt! Besides, I heard they were featuring mummies, I haven't talked to anyone from my time in ages!"

'I don't think those mummies are like her.' He thought with a sweatdrop. "Well, if you're sure, I guess we could stop by there."

"Great, then let's go!" She said as she took his hand and began to drag him to the door.

The servants watched as they left and shared an unsure look.

"Are you sure this is a good idea for her to go unprotected?"

"No, but it's not like we can follow her, she would be furious!"

"We'll need to just stay here and hope that human mortal can live up to his words."

"Alright… if they're not back in an hour though I'm heading out to find her."

(Later)

"I think we should get you some new clothes first." Remarked Andrew as they walked down the street with people looking at the mummy with surprised and caught off guard looks.

"Why? My bandages are holding up fine."

"Yeah, except have you noticed you're the only one in bandages?"

"Well, perhaps a little." She said sheepishly.

"Exactly, that's why we're getting you some real clothes."

"Very well, I just hope modern day clothing is to my taste."

(Later)

"How you doing in there?" Asked Andrew sitting down while in a clothing store. "You've been in there for ten minutes."

"These clothes are confusing and tight, why do they not flow like the silk robes I wore when I was alive?"

"Well Americans like to wear clothes that are a bit tighter." He said with a sigh. "There's also a the fact you didn't choose any flowing dresses, do you need me to get one of the sales reps to help you?"

"No, I think I have this on, but it feels constricting around my chest." She said as she opened the door to the changing room and walked out. "Well, how do I look?"

Andrew blushed and tried not to stare since the girl was wearing a sleeveless black tank top that squeezed her chest and exposed her belly with the sides connecting down to a lower part of a long skirt with the sides being slits that exposed her legs. "I...uh...well...it looks…. You look amazing!"

"Aw, thanks." She said with a smile. "I was hesitant to try this on, but the other clothes felt incomplete without something to connect down and cover my groin area."

"G-Glad to hear." He said with a blush. 'She looks amazing!'

"Great, let's pay and then get back to our date!" She smiled before moving back into the stall to get changed back into her bandages. 'Perhaps next time I shall purchase more dresses such as this.'

"O-Ok."

(Later)

"Ah, so this is the museum?" She asked, dressed in the now paid for clothes as they walked towards the large building.

"Yup, a boring place full of old stuff that makes some people go nuts, and others get sleepy."

"Nonsense, if they have mummies here it must be a place of great importance!" She smiled before dragging him to the entrance and looked around at the various items on display.

'I hope she doesn't freak out when she sees them.'

"Over here, the sign says this way to the mummies!" She pointed to a sign and started dragging him again.

"Easy there! They're not going anywhere."

"I know, but I just want to see them and introduce you to them!"

'Oh man, I hope she doesn't feel sad.' He thought as they reached a large room full of several artifacts on glass displays along with one sarcophagus open with the mummified body inside, showing it off to the public.

"Greetings fellow mummy."

'Ok, I better nip this in the bud before things go south.' He thought walking over. "I don't think that'll work, chances are he's trying to rest."

"Ah, of course, I imagine it's tiring being out all day for the public, isn't it?"`

"Yeah, he's probably nocturnal, you know walking around at night when there's no people so he has the whole place to himself."

"Good point, but I don't get why he keeps so many fake valuables, most of this stuff is fake."

"Wait, how can you tell?"

"I can sense it, for example that golden sphinx is made of metal and painted gold, that diamond is glass and there is no real gold here, why my necklace is the most valuable thing here." She said as she pointed to it, catching the eye of a man in a brown suit, making him gasp.

'Wow, maybe I should bring her to an abandoned mine.' Thought Andrew with a chuckle.

"Excuse me, ma'am, may I have a look at your necklace quick?"

"Why? Whatever for?" She asked with a frown.

"If I'm correct I think you may be wearing a priceless artifact!"

"Priceless is correct, it's been with me for de-"

"Years! Been with her for years." Andrew cut in quickly.

"Amazing, from the look and design it seems to be from the early egyptian period, such a rare artifact must be put on display for the world to see!"

"No, it's mine and it's not exactly rare, I have tons of stuff like this back home." She scoffed as she rolled her eyes.

"You have more? My word! Hold on, please allow me to get a few of my colleagues."

"Whatever for?" She asked in confusion.

"Well you see, if what you say is true, this museum may be willing to pay you a handsome sum of money for them to be put on display."

"Then we're leaving." She said as she turned to leave. "I will not part with any of them."

The curator was shocked as Andrew followed her out of the exhibit. "W-Wait! The museum wouldn't try to rip you off, this would benefit both parties!"

"How, I would have to give up my valuables?" She said as Andrew looked at the curator apologetically.

"Sorry, she's a bit possessive."

"W-What about a loan then?! We'll pay you to borrow it for awhile then we'll give them back!" He called desperately.

"Never! They are mine and mine alone! Anyone who dares to possess them other than me will suffer dearly." She spat coldly.

"Please, there has to be something we can offer you!" He called as she shook her head. "You would still own then if you loaned them to us, you can have them back after a while!"

"Continue to pester me on my date and you will suffer first." She spoke making Andrew pale and rub her back.

"Let's just say we'll think it over." He chuckled nervously before whispering. "Please don't go cursing people."

"But he wants my things!" She hissed back.

"Only for a bit, you can have them back, he just wants to show other people how amazing and nice they are." He said in hopes of calming her down. "Why don't you at least consider it and I'll do something nice for you, along with not putting a curse on him."

"... I'll consider it." She said as her face turned red. "But you better keep your word."

"I will." He said as he turned towards the curator. "She'll consider it."

"Oh thank you! Please contact me later and we will work out a deal." He said as he handed Andrew a piece of paper with a number on it.

The two left the museum with Andrew rubbing Ankheititat's back while unaware her servants watched the whole thing from the shadows.

"It seems he was capable of avoiding an incident, interesting."

"Indeed, I was sure she was going to bring that museum down, especially with the dead mummy on display."

"Perhaps he may have some smarts to him but it's too soon to tell."

"Agreed, though I wonder if our queen will end up giving the museum any of her treasure?"

"I don't know, but I wonder what he whispered to her?"

"If it's for them to bed later, we will need to make sure he does not turn her into a mindless sex slave."

"Agreed, I'll prepare the snakes." One said with a frown.

(Later)

Ankheititat hummed as she was currently trying to learn how to knit while watching a channel on TV for beginners. "Alright, knit one purl two, knit one purl two."

"Ankheititat, where are you, I have good news!" Called Andrew running around the temple and looking tired. "And it's big too!"

"I'm in the tv room, what is it?" She called curiously. "What's the big news?"

"I got myself a job!"

"Really? That's amazing! Where?" She called as she put the needles down.

"Well as it turns out it's where I can be as pissed off and angry without anyone getting mad at me."

"Really? But I thought you said every job was like that, how is this one different?"

"I got a job at the local radio tower who wanted me to do a job of reacting to all sorts of stuff that piss me off. They want to get high ratings purely to hear me lose my shit over all kinds of subjects because people like hearing someone else get mad."

"That's perfect for you, I'm so proud!" She smiled hugging him with him doing the same.

"I know right? The more people tune in the higher my paycheck. Now I don't need to worry about stupid rules and people getting in my way."

"Great, I say we celebrate~" She said with a grin as she began to make her way towards him.

"You read my mind." He said with a grin as he began to take off his clothes.

(Later)

"Um….what are you girls doing?"

"We have to clean the crocodiles pen, but they're getting restless today, the queen hasn't visited them yet."

'Well she HAS been pretty busy when she learned what a bj is, so that's on me.' He thought coughing into his hand. "Well it can't be that bad, you all look like you can take them easy."

"We can, but there's not enough of us to keep control of them AND clean the pen at once." Said one as she pinned down one of the large scaly creatures.

"Well, maybe I could lend some help."

"How, the crocodiles are jealous of you and would try to eat you."

"Or at the very least try to eat your limbs off."

"Relax, you just make your move while I distract them." He cleared his throat and moved away from the girls. "Hey you scaly ass mother fuckers!"

That got the crocodiles attention as they let out a roar as they turned to him.

"You mad? You mad that I'm taking your mom's attention? Well what are you scaly fucks gonna do? If you're mad, then show me your balls and come at me!"

The crocodiles roared before they began to race towards him as he ran away.

"Come and get me fuckers!"

"What are you doing?! Those are descendants of Sobek!"

"Just clean up their pen! They want my ass not yours!" He yelled while sticking his tongue at the reptiles. "Come on! I've seen turtles that run faster than you!"

"I wonder how long until they change, descendants of gods always carry some type of transformation magic in them." Muttered one of the hawk girls.

"Who cares, let's just get cleaning while they're gone!"

The girls rushed to clean the waste up while Andrew kept running around the building, through rooms, and up the stairs who were eager to rip him apart.

"Hahaha, come and get me you slow assholes!" He called as he ran, not noticing that they began to glow. "If you're suppose to be special then that makes me a leprechaun!"

They growled as they began to change, growing taller and thinner as they became more humanoid as he rounded a sharp corner.

"You animals will never get me!" he laughed before seeing a spear nearly get his ear and hit the wall, making him turn and go wide eyed. "Oh you gotta be shitting me!"

"Die mother stealer!" Cried an angry female voice as others joined in.

"Oh god damn it!" He screamed seeing the crocodiles had either female or male bodies, croc heads, and were catching up. "I-I was kidding about the animals comment!"

"Tear him limb from limb, once he's gone mother will love us again!"

"I will chew the meat from his skull!"

"Off with his ribs!"

"Hey wait! Let's talk this out!" He yelled running down the stairs. "Your mom still loves you, really! She's just been busy nowadays!"

"Loving you! She doesn't visit us as often, all her attention is on you, it's all about you!"

"She hasn't fed us herself in days!"

"You're hogging her!"

"Now take your death like a man!"

'They can't keep this up all day, right?'

(An hour later)

"Ankheititat! HEEEELLLLPPPP!" He cried as he panted, nearly out of breath as the crocodiles pounded on the door he was pushing against. "Can't you guys go take a piss!"

"I'll piss on your corpse!" yelled one before a hand burst through and lashed out near his head.

'How much longer are those girls gonna need?!'

"Andrew, where are you?" He heard his wife call, making all of the crocodiles raise their heads.

"Mom?"

"Mommy?"

"Mother?"

Andrew heard them quick run off making him sigh in relief. "Oh thank you god, or Egyptian gods, or whoever heard me."

"Whoa, what are you all doing here and in your human forms?"

"We wanted to find you, we missed you mommy!"

"You hardly ever come feed us mom!"

"You just spend your time with the new guy, we don't like him!"

"Oh no, no, mommy still loves you all!" She spoke trying to hug them all. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to leave you all alone, I just want to learn and adjust to this new and modern world."

"Can you promise to try to spend more time with us?" One asked as Andrew frowned.

'They have her wrapped around their fingers!'

"Yes, I'll try to come by and spend time with you all, but in return I want you to try and give Andrew a chance. After all, he IS my husband."

"Awww…. Fine, we'll give him a chance." Said one with a frown.

"You sure we can't eat part of him though?"

"No, you can't eat any of him, he's your new daddy after all." She said with a smile.

"Can we gnaw on him if he makes you sad though?"

"Don't worry, if he makes me sad I know he'll try to cheer me up." She said as she patted one of their heads.

Andrew felt touched hearing that before feeling someone tap on his shoulder and turned to see it was the other servants. "Hey, did you manage to clean the pen in time?"

"Yes, we actually finished it in the first hour when you got them to chase you."

"Wait, then why didn't you come and help me out then?!"

"We thought you had it handled." Smiled one making him deadpan as the others chuckled. "And from the looks of things, you did."

"Haha, very funny, next time you can be the one being chased by a horde of crazy reptiles." He dryly remarked before one patted his back.

"We appreciate it though. You managed to survive through sheer will alone when you could have simply left us be. After all as the queen's husband you ARE entitled to order us."

"I'm pretty sure if I pushed my luck with you all I'd end up with a knife in my throat." He muttered.

"I will not confirm or deny that, but yes, and if you give us any orders now we will follow them….my king." She spoke bowing with the others doing the same making him blink in surprise. "Do you request anything?"

"Um...well...maybe I'll just request the coach for the next few hours, my calves are on fire."

"Understood my king, though I can't guarantee that the queen won't want to share it with you."

"I won't mind, but since you're done, you can all take a break." he remarked before walking pass them.

(Later)

"So you're telling me this activity is called…. People watching?" She asked as they sat by one of the temples windows.

"Yeah, you just sit here watching people go by with their day. It's a fresh break from the internet or tv, and sometimes I even pretend to guess what the people are saying when you see their lips moving."

"Really, and the people don't mind at all?"

"Well usually they have no idea what's going on to begin with so yeah, they don't mind." he smiled before pointing to two guys talking. "Hey, watch this. Hey bro, did you hear about that Andrew guy's rant on politics? I couldn't stop laughing my ass off." He spoke while trying to sound goofy.

"Haha, I think I'm starting to get it." She chuckled as she scanned the sidewalks before stopping at a mother with several children. "Oh! Let me try." She cleared her throat. "Now now children, if you aren't nice and pray to the great god Horus tonight, he shall plague us and our descendants." she spoke before bursting out laughing with Andrew pretty neutral.

"Uh, yeah like that." He said with a sweatdrop.

"I want to try the children now!" She laughed before making her voice high pitched. "But mommy, we don't wanna pray, we wanna play and have fun with the crocodiles!"

"No! If you play with them they shall rip your flesh right off!"

"Oh nooo!"

'Well at least I can safely say she caught on quick.'

"Play with your little brother and teach him how to rule other the other children with an iron fist as you begin your empire."

"Well while you have fun, I'm gonna grab a soda from the fridge."

"Ok, I'll be here." She said as he got up. 'Those kids are quite cute, I'd almost forgotten how innocent and cute they are.' She gazed down while noting how some couples were passing by in her sight making her smile and even saw a few holding hands. 'They look so happy just like Andrew and me, but why do I feel like something is missing?'

She propped her head up with one arm and noticed a man holding a door open for a pregnant woman who smiled and rubbed her stomach before she felt a torch light up in her head.

'That's it! I need a heir, the ultimate sign of love and closeness in a couple!' She thought as she began to hear Andrew come back and grinned.

"So, who are you imitating now? Is it that real fat guy?" He asked before taking a long sip from the can.

"Andrew, I want a heir."

And cue Andrew spitting his soda out of the window and looked at his wife in shock. "W-W-What?!"

"I want a baby Andrew, and I want one now~" She said as she reached over and began to tug at his pants.

"W-Woah there!" He jumped back and covered his groin. "N-Now look, I get that's something a couple does, but much much later in life! Not after a few months!"

"And why not? I want a baby, we love each other, we're financially stable, isn't that enough?"

"Well for the most part, but what about financially? Do you know how much it costs just to put a kid through school? Raising one when it's a baby is just asking for all sorts of stuff to watch out for."

"Like what?" She asked in confusion. "I have a loyal army that will help us raise our little offspring."

"Like how to register him with your name when he's…..oh wait, you can just curse them to not ask questions. But what about money? My job is paying sure, but I don't know if it's enough for everything we'll need to buy."

"What are you talking about, I was buried with everything I could ever need for the afterlife, which oddly enough included several items meant for infants that I had as a child, and some of the servants know how to weave so they can make us diapers."

'Crap, she's persistent about this. Oh!' "But what about the crocodiles? Aren't they already your babies?"

"I always love having more babies and they would be ecstatic over getting a little brother or sister."

"Um….uh….maybe let's think it over for about...a month or two, just to be on the safe side."

"Oh don't worry, we'll have nine months to worry about it~" She purred as she began to stalk towards him.

'Oh crap, she's got that look in her eyes!' He thought before sighing. 'Well, when a husband is forced with a situation like this there is only one solution.' He thought before turning around and running as fast as he could. 'Run away!'

"Hey! Get back here Andrew!" She yelled before darting after him with her bandages rising off her. "Put a baby in me!"

"I'm not ready to be a father!"

"What if I put on that piece of 'lingerie' you bought me!?"

"...oh come on! That's dirty pool and you know it!"

"All's fair in love and war and I'm ready to make love!"

'Oh man, I hope she doesn't wind up with twins, or triplets, lord knows one of them will end up just like her.'

(Later)

"I knew you would come around." She sighed happily as she patted her now larger belly.

"Yeah well, you wore me down." He joked. 'Literally and physically. My balls are gonna be sore for a month!'

"Yes, I wonder if I'll have octuplets like my mother?"

"Wait, what?"

"Oh yes, and given modern medicine they all might even live into adulthood, I was the only one to live long enough." She smiled while hugging his arm. "They'll be so lively with such a big family."

'Oh god, note to self, get vasectomy when balls heal.'


	54. Chapter 54

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 54

Neo and Roman get their own servants

Series: RWBY and Fate Stay

xxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Last time on Fate-RWBY…..well you get the picture, but now for an intrude!_

-Vale, a old building in the slums-

In the poorest part of Vale, we find the hidden location of its criminal organization within its basement. Numerous men and women were going about carrying Dust crates.

All the while, the leader of the criminal was busy looking over the plans for a massive invasion, which he was ok with except for one thing.

"That bitch is really pushing her luck, putting me in the position of lackey. Really, I've been around the block before her chest even developed, am I right Neo?"

Said girl nodded while making sure the crates were in the right spots.

"If I ever see her nodding me around like that, bam! A shot to the head, all perfectly clean and with no witnesses." Roman smirked. "And then we'll see who's the criminal mastermind here!"

Neo silently chuckled before a knock at the door was heard and a lackey walked in with two large boxes.

"Boss. You two got mail." He said while putting them down.

Neo blinked at that and cocked her head to the side.

"You read my mind, who'd send me mail here? Sounds fishy to me."

"It had no return address." He said. "And all it says was your names and _Objects from the Old Order_."

Roman blinked while recalling from rumors that there are artifacts from before the Grimm existed and that they were worth a kingdom in cash if sold in the auction house. "Hmm, now I'm interested. Go ahead and open it while me and Neo take a few steps back."

He nodded before surprising them by breaking the lids with one hand chop.

CRACK!

Only to break his hand in the process.

"YEOW!"

"Well, seems it's not booby trap, good job."

"Ow…" he groaned in pain. "Thanks...boss…"

Neo smirked at his pain.

"You can go now."

He walked away in pain while Neo walked over and looked into one of the crates.

Only to see a small rock pick with notable dents in the iron and some rust on the hilt.

"What is this piece of junk?"

Neo looked in and saw a piece of paper saying ' _Ma Ann, year 1842 AD of our Lord Christ_.' She then showed it to Roman while he noted it was faded slightly.

"Huh, AD. Not AG, interesting but not by much." he tossed it aside. "But it's still a piece of junk, toss it out."

Neo blinked before picking it up again as Roman looked into the second box and saw a long oak walking cane with a golden lion's head on the top.

He picked it up and looked it over before opening it to reveal a hidden blade made of iron. The piece of paper that was attached to it said ' _To the Thief-Taker General for his service to Britain and the city of London, from his majesty George I of Great Britain. 1700 AD._ ' "This one though looks pretty fancy, think it'd look good with me?"

She shook her head no while playing with the rock pick with one finger. But she felt it knick her and dropped it with a frown.

"Told you." He chuckled before cutting himself with the blade by accident and right near the palm. "Yeow! Stupid blade. Let's just trash these things."

However before they could even do that, the rock pick exploded in a bright green light and the cane bursted into a dark energy that looked almost like a noose as magic circles covered the room.

Roman and Neo jumped and were caught off guard with the lights glowing brighter.

The rock pick glowed before becoming brand new again as from the light a woman with a heavy black dress that showed her small hips and went to her legs with a red trim, black shoes, with a red ribbon over her D cup chest that connected to a large yellow bonnet with white frills around her dark hair, brown eyes and a large rope bag under her right arm.

And from the cane, was a tall man with a semi bald head and dark black hair, with a black turncoat, long white pants, an unbuttoned white shirt with black buttons and gold couplings on his sleeves, a pair of brown shoe, with dark green eyes, and wearing a dark black hat who's edges were turned upwards and revealed his forehead as he held the cane in his right hand.

The woman looked around before saying. "Excuse me, but I must be off, I have some fossils to excavate."

"Hey, where am I? Who are you three schmucks?" The man said before looking at the guards and smirked. "Boys."

The guards eyes glowed slightly and stood erect.

"Give me a time, place, monarchy and criminal activity, and make it quick. I have an empire to maintain." He said with a smug look on his face.

"It's the year 2018 AG, the place is Vale of the Kingdom of Vale in the continent of Sanus, there is no monarchy at the moment and we are the criminal underworld right now." They all said at once, shocking Roman.

"Good." He smirked as the woman walked away with Neo running after her. "Now run along."

"Wow, I've never seen someone with a Semblance do that, bravo."

He looked at him. "Oh that's no semen something or bloody other. That is just a Noble Phantasm, constantly active but beneficial. Anyway, who are you, a git?"

"No, the name's Roman, Roman Torchwick at your service." he gave a slight bow. "And who might you be? Some magician with that fancy light show?"

"No." He then spat at Roman's shoes. "I am Servant Assassin, or for your goat sized brain Jonathan Wild, the Thief-Taker General of London."

Roman frowned and crossed his arms. "Never heard of you, git."

"Go lay with the family goat." He countered back before seeing the plans. "So an invasion? Such treacherous work you have."

"Of course, only the best, I'm amazed you could pick it up right away."

Wild walked towards it and mused over it. "It needs work, for one this steam contraption would work, but there are still the added complications of the royal army. And with this bloody pestilence, you need to keep not only these automatons from obtaining the pledge too early, but to also acquire the inner workings of the law into consideration."

"Yeeeah, how about you actually go ahead and use actual words instead of gibberish. I don't know what backwards part of Remnant you came from, but we do things differently here."

He turned and gave a sadistic grin. "Then I guess I have my work cut out for me." He then walked off. "Mark my words, by the end of the day, this city will have a more….competent player in its bleak line of law and crime."

That's when he saw an explosion go off near him and turned his head to see Roman's cane aimed at him.

"Sorry buddy, but that won't be happening. Now, why don't you answer my questions, or the next one goes right on that bald spot of yours."

He shook his head before hitting his cane down and caused the guards to run in. "Boys, show this git why I'm the Thief-Taker General. And make sure he gets the bloody point."

"Yes boss." They said before firing at Roman while Wild walked away with a hearty laugh.

Roman rolled away and fired back with a frown. 'He's going to regret that.'

(With Neo)

She ran through the streets while the woman was looking around for something.

"No, no no no." She muttered. "None of these are sedimentary deposits."

Neo was confused and tried tapping her on the shoulder.

She turned. "Oh, hello little one. Do you know where the best sedimentary deposit is? I will split the money with you after I find out that I can sell to the market, sounds ok little one?"

Neo blinked before seeing the woman walking away. She rubbed her head confused before following.

(A few miles away from the city)

She blinked before seeing the woman walking up a cliff side and hitting and turning over some rocks with her rock pick. All with no regard to her life or to the implications that she was over a few meters from the ground. 'What is she doing?'

"No, no no no. These aren't fossils, they're just rocks with crystals on them." She said while throwing away some very important looking Dust crystals.

Neo ran over and grabbed the crystals while raising an eyebrow.

She then found a small rock with a curved shell in it. "An ammonite, that's one for my collection." She then put it in her bag while her bag glowed slightly as the woman kept on looking for more fossils.

Neo walked over and tapped her again.

She turned. "Yes child?"

She held up a note. 'What are you looking for?'

"Oh a mute." She muttered. "Well I am looking for fossils to sell. The bigger and unknown the better the price will be."

'Dust crystals sell better.'

"Not in the mind of the scientific community." She said before showing her a fossil with a strange texture to it. "Tell me, what do you think that is?"

'...a rock?'

"No. This is a coprolite." She said before going back to work. "Or fossilized dung."

'Gross.'

She looked at the rocks before saying. "Where are my manners, my name is Servant Caster, or by my original name, Mary Anning. Fossil collector, dealer of said fossils and paleontologist on the side."

'I'm Neo.'

"Neo, I will remembers that." She said while putting another fossil into her bag.

(With Roman)

He grumbled while putting the last bullet into the guard as he cursed at his bad luck. "That bastard will get what's coming to him."

As he walked out of the room, he noticed the tv was on with something odd going on.

" _In other news, the new chief of police, Jonathan Wild, will be starting a crusade on the rising crime rate. For as he said in an interview earlier today, 'It is better to keep the streets clean of the stench of foul rats, then to watch this fair city lose itself to the criminal underbelly'. And now with the weathe-_ "

BANG!

And cute the tv getting hit with a blast from Roman's cane.

"I don't know how he got to that position so fast, but now he just became number one on my list." He said while storming out of the building, only to notice that there was a few of his men, dead on the ground with rope burns around their necks. "And I'll be taking a limb for every one of my men he killed."

(Later)

He walked down the street while noticing that there was less pickpockets today and very few police around too. 'Huh, for a loony he's not doing so well with the whole police thing.'

He then got a message on his Scroll and saw an article where this bastard was stopping crimes before they could even start it. That and someone is rising up the underworld hierarchy and no one knows who it is. "Hmm, clever little fool. With no crime going on in broad daylight, the nastiest and krooked of criminals would try to go to the blackmarket. I'd bet my hat he's the one in charge of that too."

As he smirked he saw another message on his Scroll that read in a somewhat messy text ' _Git, cooome two the easy side, I have sooome nude bloaks for young invasion. JW_ '.

"This guy has no idea what he's doing." He muttered.

(With Neo)

She looked as Mary finished finding lots of fossils, including several large ones that looked bizarre and unusual, and placed them into her bag.

"That would be enough for today." She said while walking back down the cliff side. "Now let us take a rest while I record my findings into my journal. Alright child?"

'If you say so, but I'm curious about something.'

"And what would that be?"

'Where did you come from?! You just appeared in a flash!'

"Oh, I am a Servant that came from the Throne if Heroes, although I never had such a life. I dedicated my life to discover the lost world before the dawn of civilization." She said while taking a red journal out along with a quill pen and some ink. "As for why I came here, perhaps it's a Holy Grail War, though I wouldn't survive long if given the chance."

Neo looked completely lost.

"It is a long story, but for now." She said while writing in the journal. "I have records to keep."

'She is weird, and I have seen some crazies in my line of work.'

(With Roman)

-East side of Vale-

Roman looked as he saw a very tall building with a few workers changing the name from _Dragon Keep_ to _Wild Investigations_ all in pure gold at that. 'This should be the spot.'

"The boss is expecting you." Said a guy in a police uniform, but with a black overcoat with a double cross logo on the left shoulder.

"Then lead me to him."

He walked through the door while saying. "While the boss sees you as a git, you are an asshole in my eyes."

"Yeah yeah, just show me the guy before I get stir crazy." He said while getting into an elevator.

(On the one hundredth floor)

Beep.

The doors opened the reveal a room with several priceless artifacts, large crystals pedestals, and a desk made of pure ebony as his ebony oak chair was closer to the large window overlooking the city.

"Boss, he's here."

"Excellent." Wild said from his chair. "Now go back to your post before I see fit to 'demote' you on the bloody spot."

"Yes boss."

Roman waited till the man was out and raised an eyebrow. "My guess was right. Tell me, how did you get so high up in the food chain in less than an hour?"

"Simple." He smirked. "My Noble Phantasm combined with my skills, Thief-Taker and Double Cross, made perfect work of the bloody imbeciles of this city. However my special one is Web of Corruption."

"And let me guess, it makes you a double crosser."

"Yes, but only in the shadows." He frowned. "Yet, you are wondering why I brought you here you goat testicled git?"

"If you can't be bothered to use my name, you'll make yourself sound like a meager pickpocket without class, oops, too late."

"You are not wrong, in my youth I pickpocketed, had sex with prostitutes, and when the island was under no 'police force' I had the prospect to, in my time in jail, capture the bumbling fools to pay back my debt to those sinful guards." He smirked. "And as I rose in power, I became the Thief-Taker General. All for the racketeering of stolen goods and the organization of the underground and the law itself to fill my pockets. All in the span of a few years of getting shot, stabbed and beaten by the criminals I 'took in'."

"Well buster, that was in the past, now there's a new king of crime around, and you're looking at him."

"Yet all I see is a greenthorn, a weak one that could not even survive a simple attack from a bunch of brats with fancy weapons." He frowned. "And in an automaton to boot."

Roman frowned hearing that. "How-"

"I textacted confessions from those criminals you were so depended on along with the police who gave me direct information from a kingdom called Atlas. Fine name, but too cold for my tastes."

"Well I needed time to really adjust to that paladin. Point is, what are you planning now? For that matter, why bring me here in the first place?"

He shook his head before pointing at a mark at Roman's neck, which was in the shape of an x. "Because under the Holy Grail War, a war I personally don't care about except for the wish it grants, I am to 'help' the master. Albeit you are still a goat sucking git in my eyes."

"Did you kiss your mother with that mouth, or did you use it to suck someone's cock in prison?" Roman threw back with a smirk. "Or did your mom teach you how?"

"Bah, I was not into mollys." He spat out before getting to his feet. "But I have some gifts for you. Follow me to the basement."

"Nice try, I don't need a 'gift', especially one in the back of the head."

Wild rolled his eyes before walking to the elevator. "I am not in the mood to use my skill on you, but choose to ignore me, I will make you jump off the building with your castrated cow udder in your blooming mouth."

"Fine fine, I'll play, for now."

(At the basement)

Bing.

The doors opened as Wild walked out and smirked. "Take a look my git of a master."

He looked and saw to his shock ten thousand Atlesian Paladin-290's line up in rows in the large space in front of him.

"This is the labor of my work, to give you an army to better improve your invasion of this city. All expenses paid of course." He said with a grin.

"Wait….you're going to give me….all of these?" he crossed his arms and stared at him. "Alright, what's the catch?"

"You have a sharp eye." He said. "The catch is that you become my apprentice in my trade and to win the Holy Grail War. Nothing more, nothing less."

Roman raised an eyebrow. "And that is?"

He chuckled. "It's a long story."

(With Neo)

Mary walked back into town while Neo was walking besides her, still in shock about the information she just received earlier. "Now where is the nearest shop?"

'O...Over there.'

She smiled while patting her head. "You are a good girl, and you deserve some candy later."

Neo shook her head as Mary walked into a shop and rang the bell.

"Hello, is there anyone here?" She asked while a faunus with bison horns walked from the back. "Oh my. Did you….have a deformity?"

"No, why?"

"Just asking. Because you have horn growths on your head." She said. "Did you somehow get an illness to acquire that?"

"Again, no."

She nodded before putting the fossils on the table. "How much for these fossils? They are from a sedimentary deposit outside this city's borders."

He looked at them before saying. "Fifty Liens per fossil."

"...liens? Not pounds?"

"No, liens."

She looked very confused before looking at his sides and then her rock pick. "Well I guess I could convert the liens to pounds by doing a bloody exchange."

He looked confused before seeing her raising the rock pick up.

"Now hold still, I'm not a surgeon so it might hurt a lot." She said while Neo was a little surprised at the brutal method.

"Hey what are you doing? Put that down!"

She moved closer to him. "Just give me your pounds and I will leave."

"Ah! Get away!" He screamed while running out of the store, leaving the cash register open for Neo to take.

"...sigh. Maybe I should have taken these lien instead?" Mary said before seeing Neo taking the cash. "Hey! What are you bloody doing?!"

'Getting the money, what does it look like?'

"By stealing?!" She frowned while the fossils on the table turned into gold coins. "Young lady, stealing is wrong! Especially from a store!"

'What do you think me and Roman do for a living?'

She frowned before grabbing her and started to spank her with the end of her rock pick. "Bad girl! No candy for you!"

(A few spanks later)

Neo rubbed her butt while looking very annoyed.

"I hope I don't have to do this again." She said while walking out of the store, after also taking the gold coins from the table.

'What's the big idea? Like you're a saint when you tried attacking that guy with your pick.'

"I thought he had pounds on him. It was an attempt to scare him."

'What ARE pounds?'

"The currency of Britain." She said before seeing a mob of fauni, including ones that Neo recognized as White Fang members. "What's this all about gentlemen?"

"You've got some nerve trying to attack one of our pals, so we're here to lay down some ground rules."

"And that would be?" She asked confused. "And are you all….deformed? I have never seen a person with horns outside the circus and fossils."

'Wrong thing to say.' remarked Neo before the members pulled out rifles making her pale. 'Hey wait! I'm not with this woman!'

"Don't care!"

"No one's going to call us deformed!"

"And I will show you who's the top dog here!"

Mary blinked before her bag glowed and she nodded. "Looks like those fossils rejuvenize my abilities."

"What are-" one said before a squid like creature with a curled shell appeared from the woman's bag and sprayed ink at them. "GAH! MY EYES!"

"Skill activated: Fossil Familiar one, Ammonite." Mary said before several large squids with a pointed tip appeared from the bag. "Fossil Familiar two, Belemnites."

Neo saw the squids flying at them like bullets and impaled them in the legs. 'Oooh, that's gotta hurt.'

"AHHH!"

Mary looked at the group before a large dolphin like creature with a fish like tail, sharp teeth and large eyes appeared from the bag along with another one with a bigger frame. "Fossil Familiar three and four, Ichthyosaurus and Temnodontosaurus Platyodon."

The creatures jumped into the ground like it was water before hitting them with their tails several times.

"Ow!" One guy cried out while losing his teeth.

"Shoot them! Shoot them!"

Neo saw them getting ready to fire before seeing a large sea like creature with a long neck and flat pointed teeth with a long tail appear from the bag and hit them right to a wall.

"Fossil Familiar seven, Plesiosaurus macrocephalus." Mary said before pulling out a familiar fossil from the bag. "Fossil Familiar nine, coprolites."

The fauni groaned before seeing her throwing the rocks, only for them to become a semi solid and hit them right in the face.

"Child, let's go now." She said while running off in the other direction as the fauni slowly sniffed the gunk in their eyes.

"YUCK!"

"ITS POOP!"

"EW! GET IT OFF ME!"

(Later)

'How many fossils can you carry in that thing?'

"Nine, I could only find so much fossils of different variations on the shores of my home town. But it is better than getting shot at." She said while Neo was a little surprised.

BANG!

A large blast of bullets hit the wall next to them while both turned to see a White Fang member in a broken down Atlesian Paladin-290, one that Neo recognized as the one Roman used.

"Hold it right there humans!"

'Oh no, we gotta run!'

BANG!

More bullets were fired as one hit Neo in the leg.

"Don't move! Or I'll end you right now!"

'OW!'

Mary looked at Neo with concern before seeing her bag glowing brighter as she pulled out her journal. "Child, will you trust me on this?"

She groaned as a small tattoo of a ammonite appeared on her arm.

"I SAID DON'T MOVE YOU DIRTY HUMAN!"

'Just do something! I don't care what!'

She nodded before opening the book as the pages started to fly out and caused a strange barrier to appear over them. "Through the rocks of Earth, a time long lost now revealed: Noble Phantasm- Tomus Breviarium abhistoria." (Tome of Geological History)

The faunus blinked before seeing the world changing into a primeval world with thick jungles, a large active volcano in the distance, and a large ocean right next to the mech.

Neo was completely shocked before seeing strange flying creatures with no hair and large tails and wings flying at the mech, either being the size of the mech's fingers or dwarfing it in size.

"Rai!"

"Rai!"

"Rai!"

"Hey, what's going on? Where am I?" He said before seeing a massive creature with two crests on its head, long three clawed hands and massive teeth charging at it and ripped the mech's arms away with its jaw.

"ROAR!" It cried out before tackling it into the water.

"Now to conclude." Mary said as a massive sea monster, much larger than a whale, with sharp teeth and a jaw the size of a airship, rose from the water and chomped down on the mech.

CRASH!

CRUNCH!

"AHHHHH!"

The area slowly turned back into pages as they returned to the journal, leaving only the two ladies and the now mangled faunus crushed and desperately breathing in the destroyed mech.

"There, I think that should wrap up the problem." She said while putting the journal away and picked up Neo like a child. "Now, to get some medical help. Hopefully it is not amputation for this serious wound."

'I'll live, just need the bullet pulled out.'

"Then let us go and get you some help." She said while walking away. "But I have to say one thing, you were a good girl not screaming in pain."

'I'm not a child.'

"Well you are in my eyes." She said with a smile while Neo lightly blushed.

(With Roman)

Wild walked down the street while Roman was following behind him, still surprised about the details he got earlier, and trying to figure out why this guy was heading to the red district.

'Is he hoping for some quick fun?'

He walked towards a brothel before pulling out a man with a eyepatch. "Tom the Eye Patch Bill I presume?"

He paled. "O-Oh boss, um….you want something?"

"Yes actually." He smirked. "I have heard that you and your little rag tag members of sewer rats have...might I say, cheated me of some valuables during this afternoon's heist on the Bank of Vale. And I'm here to see if those rumors were falsified."

"W-Wait boss! I swear it's not true!"

He pushed him into the brothel and hit his cane with the palm of his hand as Roman walked into the establishment. "Don't toy with me you ungrateful git! I brought you and these hapless rats into my budding empire and what have you up and done? Bloody steal from my coffers!"

WACK!

"GAH!" He cried out while getting hit on the head with the gold lion's head, multiple times.

"I should turn you over to the police for this! You are nothing but a goat sucking git parasite!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry boss!"

He frowned before noticing the others in the brothel getting very pissed off. He then kicked the man in the face. "If any of you blokes want to take me on, follow me outside you bloody bastards and molly's!"

'This guy is either dumb or playing these fools like a violin.' Roman thought.

Anyone inside went quiet and averted their gaze.

"Well?" He looked at them while tapping his cane on the ground. "No one has the ball sack to face me? No one at all?"

No one spoke up.

He frowned before suddenly bashing the guy's head in and then pointed at them. "If no one is willing, then I will force you." His eyes glowed as the people got up and stood erect. "Get outside and fight you gits."

"What are you doing?" whispered Roman.

"Just come and see you goat sucking molly." He frowned before walking out along with the patriots in the brothel.

"Stow it cueball."

(Outside)

Wild turned to them and smirked. "Now, the first one to hit me will get scott free. The others, well, you won't live to see another woman's womanhood."

One guy raced towards him with a fist, only to get his hand cut off by the hidden blade cane. "AHHH!"

"Sorry chap. Better luck next time." He smirked evilly.

The man fell back while holding his bleeding stump.

Wild saw the others racing towards him before cutting their arms, legs and genitals off with some ease while also dodging some strikes from behind. "You lot are nothing but school boys, pathetic gits."

PUNCH!

He felt a hard fist to the ribs as said ribs broke on contact. "Was that a tickle?"

"How? That was-"

"Trust me, I had worse." He said before kicking the guy away. "Now git, you are scott free as promised."

"T-Thank you sir, ow." He said while running off, only to get shot by Roman's cane in the back of the head.

"Yet I never said you were free of my apprentice." He laughed sadistically before looking at the others. "As for you lot, I'm sorry to say I have to kill you in one masterful stroke."

"What?! But we did as you asked!"

"Yes and I said what I said. But," he grinned. "I don't give a bloody damn about you sorry gits."

They gulped before seeing Wild slamming the cane into the ground as something rose from the ground.

"The fine line of good and evil are mine to control, those who fail in my empire shall fall. Noble Phantasm: Great General of the Crooked Law!" He cackled while a giant monster with one half being completely made of gemstones, necklaces, paper and coin money, and various other trinkets, the other half made of both the decayed bodies of humans, both long dead and still fresh, with long hangman nooses going through the bones to make a long arm. Its head was that of a skull decorated by both iron and emeralds as Wild stood on a ebony chain on its head.

"Damn, that'll give nightmares." remarked Roman.

The construct's noose arm suddenly sprang to life as the men began to get hung up like cadavers, their bodies and cash getting drained away until they were part of the constructs body.

"This is my magnum opus, the power of the law in my hands." Wild cackled before the construct started to decay and vanish back into the earth as the servant jumped onto the ground. "Seems it still needs some mana to keep it stable. My work never ends it seems."

"You could scare the shit out of people who saw that. I'll keep that in mind next time I see that annoying little red."

"Oh that girl." He said. "My intel told me that she is having issues right now, something about a massive thunderstorm hitting the area."

"And?"

"In my line of work, either this is a work of god, or the Servants of this war have already been mobilizing. Meaning my git of an apprentice, you have your work cut out for you as well." He smirked.

"So the wars already on? Sounds like we'll have to get our own army up and running if we're going to get that cup."

"Grail, you git." He said while walking away. "Now let us get your possessions, you are moving to my base of operations."

"Grail, cup, details my bald best friend, either way we'll get it. Just try not to get in my way."

Wild rolled his eyes.

(Back at the original base)

Roman looked at the base while noticing that Neo's leg was in a cast while the woman from earlier was writing in a red journal. "What happened to you?"

'I got shot by some fauni and White Fang members.' She pulled out a note.

"Oh really now? Seems Adam might need to try and reign in his men, especially for what's to come." he smirked.

"Yes." Mary said while looking up and saw Wild before frowning. "Jonathan Wild, the great corrupter, you have some nerve coming back as a Servant."

"And you are?" He yawned.

"Mary Anning, a citizen of British and paleontologist and fossil collector."

"Never heard of you." He rolled his eyes. "And do something useful and go get some ninny at the brothels."

"Why I never!"

"Wow Neo, real winner here." joked Roman.

'She summoned fossils, in the flesh. What can he do? Make people bald?'

"Care for a demonstration ya little tart?"

"Relax now, she's on my side, so watch it." he frowned. "The important thing is we have two special people here who are going to help us get a fancy cup that'll make it all the worth while."

"Grail." Both deadpanned.

"Like I said, same thing."

Wild shook his head. "You git, you realize that perhaps the one that 'gave' you the plans for 'Fall's' invasion plan might have a bloody Servant too? Ever realized that?"

Roman blinked before slowly thinking of Cinder having a Servant as well. "Perhaps, but that'll just work in our favor."

'How so?' Neo 'asked'. 'She can burn your ass.'

"Trust me, with my natural charms and silver tongue, she'll have to join us. And if you say one word cueball I'll rip that cane from your hand."

"What charm?" Wild smirked. "And if you do that, well you will get Double Crossed."

"For now, we wait things out and see who has a Servant and who will be a problem. Neo, can this lady fight?"

She nodded slightly while pointing to Mary's bag.

"I see, lady a demonstration if you will."

She sighed before a small winged lizard with a curved head with thin teeth and a long tail appeared from the bag. "Fossil Familiar eight, Pterodactylus macronyx."

"Rar." It said while cleaning under its wing.

"Wow, big bird." remarked Roman. "That'll work."

"It is a pterosaur, and it will be our eyes and ears." Mary said while the creature flew away, and unbeknownst to everyone got sucked into a purple portal with tentacles in it. "And I am only doing it for the child, not you or that criminal."

"Keep yacking tart."

"Keep that up and I might put this rock pick through your eyeball you bloody beast."

"I'd like to see you try."

Neo looked at Roman before 'saying'. 'Personally I think we might get killed before we have a chance to muster an army. That and you look ready to blow his head off.'

"Like you wouldn't believe."

She shrugged at that.

(Omake)

A chibi Abigail appeared on screen. "It's Abby Time! And today it's Mary Anning and the mean old Jonathan Wild!"

A chibi Saint Olga appeared next to her. "Yes for the first one, she is a heretic that believes in evolution. She can use Golden Rule (Fossil) to store mana from the fossils she acquired and gets money from it while Fossil Familiar allows her to summon those unholy beasts she obtain to defend herself. And her Noble Phantasm sends the idiots into a hellish realm from before Adam came to existence, blasphemous bitch."

"And the meany Wild has the Thief-Taker ability, which captures evil people, Double Cross, which kills anyone including the master, and Web of Corruption, which becomes nulled if discovered." Abigail said. "And his Noble Phantasms Thief-Taker General can control anyone and can be nulled by the Double Cross skill while Great General of the Crooked Law is both indestructible and destructible, so it's no match for god!"

A chibi Wild and Mary appeared, looked slightly cross.

"So I'm blasphemous?" Mary said while falsely smiling at Saint Olga.

"You have some gall brat." Wild frowned.

Abigail gulped while Saint Olga started to catch on fire.

" **HERETICS AND CRIMINALS SHALL BURN!** " She yelled as the area caught on fire.

"Ahhh! This is another Abby Time! Please come and watch the next episode, later bye! AHHH!" Abigail screamed as the screen cut to black.


	55. Chapter 55

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 55

Tyrian and Watt summon servants

Series: RWBY and Fate Stay

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Last time on Fate-RWBY…..well you get the picture, but now for an intrude!

-Salem's lair-

Tyrian looked at the ceiling while very antsy and wanting to kill someone right now, but he had orders from his 'goddess' to remain here. "...gah! I need to kill someone!" he sat up and bit his nails. "If I can't draw blood soon, I may go mad! Oh wait, nevermind."

He started walking around the room before tripping on something on the ground.

CRASH!

And hit the wall head first.

He shook his head before seeing a small box on the ground with his name on it. "Hey, who left this in my room?" He opened the box up and saw a bleached white hip bone with blue tattoos going down it. "Oooh, what do we have here?"

He looked it over while noticing it was broken in a few places by some blunt instrument as well as having some dried blood on the ends, which he licked for the heck of it. "Whoever left me this must have been in a good mood. Oh! Or maybe my dear goddess is rewarding me for my loyalty."

An image of Salem patting his head appeared in his mind.

He grinned before getting nicked by a piece of bone shard. "Ow, pesky edges."

The bone fell to the ground before it began to shake and spasm with blood oozing out of the bone and covered the entire room with the thick liquid.

Tyrian moved back as something started to rise up from the blood.

" **RAW!** " Screamed a massive skeleton about the size of the entire room with monstrous sharp teeth, twenty arms with large nails that broke the walls to pieces and a pair of legs with dragon like claws on each end.

"A-AHHHHHHHH!"

(Some time of screaming later)

SLAM!

The door opened as Salem, Abigail, Cinder, Saint Olga, Hazel, and Hector ran into the room.

"What's going on….here….?"

Abigail looked at it and screamed before hiding behind Hector.

"Welp...I'm out." Hector said while turning around. "I'm not going to face a daemon."

"Spineless worm." Saint Olga frowned. "And to think you fought against pagan heroes."

"Well yeah, but I am not going to face a servant of Hades."

The creature roared before slowly shrinking down and became a woman with very pale skin, long white hair, a G cup chest and small ass, with blue tattoos all over her face and body, with a dark robe with strange symbols on it and pure red eyes. "Ah, I needed to let that out."

"Who are you? And who was screaming?"

"I am Baigujing, the White Bone Demon." She said while pointing to the scared faunus. "And it was the girly demon who screamed."

Abigail blinked and giggled at Tyrian.

"Tyrian, is that true?" asked Salem.

"N-No! I was...making a war cry. Yeah, a war cry."

Hector shook his head. "I have heard Amazon warriors with better war cries. And they were man killers."

The woman looked at the Servants and smiled. "As for my class, I am Servant Caster and Berserker."

"The Double Summon." Saint Olga frowned. "How rare, and unexpected of a demon masquerading as a Servant."

"I am a demon yes but I have a wonderful story of how I became a Servant." She smirked. "One so tragic even the giant brute would cry."

They looked at Hazel.

"I doubt that."

"Well I was a simple demon living in China but that was when a…..monk." She gritted her teeth. "And her group of 'redeemed' demon disciples came by and I tried to eat her flesh. All for immortality...until I got killed by that monkey bastard! And to think she was ignorant of my true form all this time! Grrr! Xuanzang! You bitch!"

Abigail blinked. "You mean the monk that went to India for holy objects? Huh….never knew she was a lady, or that the outer gods told me her size." She blushed. "So big."

"That's her! Have you seen her nearby? I will devour her flesh down to the bones!"

"No, she is not going to be summoned until after a emperor is around the school of learning." She said. "But….what's a K cup? Is it like tea?"

Hector whistled at that while Hazel blushed slightly and Cinder looked at her own chest. "Much bigger than miss flames here."

"Do you want to die?!" Saint Olga growled.

"Nope."

"It seems you have summoned your own Servant Tyrian, meaning you are now part of this war." spoke Salem.

"What do you mean my goddess?"

Baigujing looked at Salem. "Her a goddess? She's more demon than me, and I have seen the Ox King. He's more ready than me!"

"Bite your tongue!"

She frowned before making her arm turn into a bone construct. "You're really tempting me to punch you into paste you idiot master."

He growled at that before Salem raised her hand.

"Cease this at once, both of you."

"But my goddess, she dares to speak ill of you."

"She was making a comparison, this demon is from before your current age." Salem frowned. "As for you, I want you to show us what you can do against my Grimm."

"Grimm…..is that a love child of a imp and a donkey demon?" Baigujing asked while Hector chuckled and Abigail looked very confused.

She looked at Salem. "Old lady, what does love child mean?"

"She means offspring."

"Oh! I get it now." She said before looking at the scorpion faunus. "So he's your offspring?"

"Ha!" Laughed Cinder before catching herself. "I mean, good one."

"Thank you grandma." Abigail said with a smile.

"Tyrian, I have a mission for you."

He bowed. "Yes my goddess?"

"Ensure your Servant listens to you and will be of use in the oncoming war."

"What war? Huh, I'm lost." He admitted.

Abigail walked to him and started explaining.

(Fifty minutes later)

"And that's what a Holy Grail War is. So go with the blessings of god." She smiled innocently.

"Absolutely understood, I'll make sure she is of great use, if not, I'll take care of her myself."

Baigujing deadpanned at him before breaking the bed with one finger. "You realize I have more strength then you right? If not, you are as dumb as…..her."

Saint Olga frowned. "If you are so arrogant, then prove it to all of us. Or are you nothing but a coward?"

"I'm no coward!"

"Then go out and destroy the beasts outside this castle." She frowned. "And leave no one alive to tell the tale."

Baigujing smirked while grinning madly. "Challenge accepted."

"Just no destroying my base, or else." frowned Salem.

She smirked before walking to the window and jumped out it.

Tyrian blinked while noticing a bone tattoo on his chest. "Mistress Salem, what is this?"

"A command seal." She said as they looked out the window and saw Baigujing walking to a Ursa.

"Oh boys~" she said while shaking her hips at them. "Come and get them."

" **Raw?** " It said while sniffing her.

Hector covered Abigail's eyes.

"Hey!"

"This is not for a child to see."

"But I wanna see!"

The Grimm looked at her before noticing that her hand was in its chest. It howled in pain before bursting into darkness.

"Easy." She looked at the Beowolf's. "Who's next?"

They growled before jumping at her and ripped her throat out.

"Well, that was short." remarked Saint Olga.

However before they could walk away, the corpse rose up and became an old hag with sharp nails that sliced the Grimm into ribbons. "Ha! The Crone of the Mountain is ready to shred!"

"What the?" Cinder excalmed. "How did she do that?"

"It's her ability." Abigail said while talking to the old ones from a portal. "The first skill was Youth of the Faded Flower, which gave her a fragile body but a perfect body for seduction. If it is destroyed, she becomes The Crone of the Mountains, which can make even the holiest people fall to hell, if you aren't intelligent that is. But she can change back to the other form and resurrect herself every two weeks. So my friends from the other side told me."

"Oooh, now that's interesting." grinned Tyrian.

"So you like old ladies?" Joked Hector. "Because you seem to be interested in that form."

"No!"

"So it's the sagging chest right?" He smirked in an amused manner.

He growled at that before seeing Baigujing charging at the other Grimm, as a dark aura rose from her body and caused the Grimm that the aura touched to shake, spasm and explode instantaneously.

"Take that you demon mockeries! I'll show you how a true demon works!" She laughed in a cackled tone.

"Very brutal, keep in mind Tyrian to try and keep her under control."

"Yes my goddess." He bowed before seeing a Dragon flying towards the Servant, just as she threw some strange rotting fruits at the Grimm, which either did nothing or caused them to explode. "What was that?"

"Her first Noble Phantasm, Fruit of the Unholy." Abigail said. "It's a skill that became a Noble Phantasm, it can kill and cause pain to anyone but it won't work at all in some situations."

" **ROAR!** "

SQUASH!

It stepped on her before suddenly getting lifted and thrown to the side.

Abigail looked on before getting an idea and whispered to Cinder.

She smirked before both called out.

"HEY! THAT'S XUANZANG'S REINCARNATION!"

She froze before shaking in rage, hate, despair, and pure unadulterated malice. " **She is HERE?!** "

"Hmm, now to see just how far her anger goes." mused Salem.

She roared in rage. " **Xuanzang! Xuanzang! XUANZANG! FACE MY PAIN! Noble Phantasm:** **Gǔ mó de fùchóu!** " (Bone Demon's Revenge!)

The Dragon saw the crone explode in a ball of black flames as a massive skeleton just as tall as it and to the now scared faunus, was the SAME one that made him scream. It grabbed the Grimm before suddenly breaking every part of its body, crushed its legs, broke its face, bashed its head in, used its tail as a club, and so much more that if it was described in more detail it would be borderline snuff.

(Five hours later)

" **XUANZANG!** " She roared while covered in black blood and brain matter as the Grimm was nothing more then darkness particles and a large crater a few thousand feet down.

"How much longer will she go for?"

"Until the person is dead." Abigail said.

"Which is about right now." Hector said as Baigujing slowly shrank down to her more youthful appearance and waved at them. 'She's almost as savage as Achilles.'

"Phew….that felt great." She said while jumping back up to the window and grinned. "How's that for...entertainment?"

"Well done, your savage nature is strong."

She grinned while looking at Salem. "Good, because I'm very hungry. Got any human livers?"

"No."

"Brains?"

"No."

"How about intestines?"

"No."

"Then WHAT do you have?!" She snapped.

"Normal food meant for humans."

"..." she grumbled at that before looking at Tyrian's tail and drooled a little. "Then maybe I'll stick with this."

"Don't even try!"

Abigail blinked before nodding to a portal. "Ok...ok. Oh meany lady, someone just summoned a Servant. The Modern Prometheus."

"Who?"

"Mustache man." She said as Cinder chuckled at that comment.

"She means Watt." Hazel deadpanned.

"And when will the Servant be summoned?" Salem asked before a blast of lightning appeared outside.

"I would say now."

(With Watt a few minutes ago)

Said man sighed while lugging in a massive cord with rust covering it, an artifact he found just outside the lair in a pool of black muck. "Just why would anything be trapped in that primordial ooze?"

He nearly tripped from the weight and managed to set it down near his room and rub his hands clean.

"Really now, just why would something like this even survive the constant exposure?" He muttered while noticing that it was about to fall on him due to the gunk under it. "Oh no."

CRASH!

"Gah! Ow! Ow! Damn it!" He yelled while his leg was bleeding from the now exposed and broken leg under the contraption. "Damn it! I should have left this outside!"

Zap!

Zap!

Zap!

ZAP!

The cord came to life as lightning struck it several times and caused a massive explosion that sent Watt flying into a wall.

He slammed into it and hissed in pain.

And from the smoke came a tall man with long dark hair that went to his shoulders as the tips became a light blue color, light blue eyes, wearing a long dark purple cape with white fur over the shoulders and completely white under it, a purple body suit with three silver buttons on each side with a hint of gray near the hips, a collar with some yellow lines going down to his chest, dark purple pants with white shoes, with his left hand being covered by a white glove with a yellow band between the hand and extended cuff, and the other having a complex gauntlet covering his entire arm with gears and pointed coils near the end of each finger that generated blue lighting from it. "Huh, that was an extremely flamboyant entrance. Better than most but lacking the extra coils."

Watt himself groaned before going wide eyed at the new figure.

He looked at the man before shaking his head. "Really now, you got a broken leg from that? For a master, you are surprisingly breakable."

"Who...are you?" Watt got out with a wince.

"Servant Archer, or for my true name, Nikola Tesla, the inventor of the Tesla Coil and revolutionary in the harnessing of lightning for the good of humanity." He said with a smile before helping Watt up. "Can you stand?"

"Just barely, ow."

He raised his right arm up and caused the lightning to shoot out and form a table which he placed the injured man on. "Don't worry, I'm regulating the AC current so the volts will not compromise your central nervous system."

"Just how...did you suddenly appear?"

"You summoned me here." He said while looking at the leg. "Now normally I can not test on living flesh but I could temporarily stop the flow of electricity in your leg until we can get you to the proper medical facilities. But it might sting a lot."

"I just need a splint on it."

"Yet I do not have any planks." He said before quickly zapping the leg.

He yelped in pain while feeling a coldness in his injured leg.

"Better?"

Watt groaned while feeling no pain in his leg, or feeling for that matter. "Are you mad?! My leg could end up dead and be amputated if you don't know what you're doing!"

He sighed. "Relax, if your leg is decaying I will just give you a wooden leg. But for now, I made sure the pain is nulled." He then pushed the electric table out of the room. "As for right now, who are you?"

"Arthur Watt."

"So your middle name is Amp?" He said while trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes."

"Oh." He said while moving passed a few people. "Out of the way, he is in need of a doctor!"

Salem blinked while admitting to herself that the man was semi handsome.

"That's the Servant meany lady." Abigail pointed out. "The Modern Prometheus."

Hector looked at him before whispering to Saint Olga. "He doesn't look like a titan."

"Don't talk to me pagan."

"Ok ok, no need to get all bent out of shape." He said while Baigujing chewed on her master's tail.

"Nom nom nom."

"Stop that!"

"Mmmm?" She spat it out. "I'm hungry."

"Then stop eating my tail!"

She looked at Abigail and licked her lips.

"Ahhh!" She screamed before running away with the demon chasing her. 'Looks like Abby Time will not be done today!'

"Get in my belly!"

(With Watt and Tesla)

Watt groaned before noticing that the man was placing him in a bed while grabbing some metal from the ground.

"Just relax, I'm a scientist."

"I'll pass on letting you fix me, I can do it myself."

"I doubt it." He said before placing the metal around the leg and used highly concentrated lightning to weld it together. "And trust me, I have created the most technologically advanced objects and weapons in human history. Even got the idea of using radio waves to connect the world."

Watt sighed while feeling his leg straighten out due to the metal splint. 'Well at least he didn't make it worse.'

"Anyway, what is your field?"

"What?"

"Your field in the scientific community. I can see the spark of science in your eyes."

"Oh I was part of the Atlas technical division." He spoke with pride. "My ability to create software was above my peers."

"...software?"

"You don't know? Seems like I have much to explain."

"Then explain, after you answer this. Have you acquired wireless communication? That was a project of mine before I lost everything and became broke."

"We use things called Scrolls to stay in contact." remarked Watt pulling said device out.

He grabbed it and look it over. "DC or AC electricity?"

"What's the difference?"

"DC kills and AC is the product of humanities advancement. Edison has nothing in my line of work." He grinned before taking another look at the Scroll. "Mmm, this device has one flaw. It has no remote control features. You can not have a wireless communications device without a wireless off feature to keep it from being misused."

"Our technology has only gotten so far."

"Then I shall improve it. For I am a genuine genius!" He said with a grin. "With my abilities, my technological advancements and the toil of my own two hands, mankind will reach the stars and rule the realm of the gods!"

Watt blinked while feeling a kindred spirit with this eccentric man. However that was also when he saw a large lightning bolt tattoo on his left arm.

Tesla then pointed at Watt. "And you will help me, as an assistant."

"Provided you can keep up."

He smirked. "Trust me, I am no fool. And I should be telling you that, my vision might overflow and make your brain explode."

"We'll see about that."

And so, under a dark sky, two scientists have bounded over the future of humanity. A good partnership that will affect the war for better or for worse.

To be continued.


	56. Chapter 56

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 56

Ruby and Weiss summon servants

Series: RWBY and Fate Stay

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Last time on Fate-RWBY….

 _Suriyothai frowned before surprisingly kicking Yang in the gut and sent her flying into Ruby, also causing the red cloak girl to faint._

 _"MMM!"_

...well you get the picture, but now for an intrude!

-Beacon-

Ruby groaned while waking up and felt her body feeling much better, which she found out when ripping the bandages off of her body. "That hurt." She slowly got up and looked around before groaning. "Yep, I have a lot of cleaning to do."

(Much later)

Ruby looked around while trying to clean some dust and soot in her bed while not seeing a box appearing behind her. 'Just what happened here? It's like….an explosion or something!'

SLAM!

She jumped as the box crashed onto the ground. "Huh?" She then saw the box and dropped down. "What's this?" 'Please don't let it be another crazy woman! I just cleaned her mess AND the explosion that happened when I was knocked out!'

She moved her foot out near it and lightly tapped it before jumping back. She then moved closer while relived it wasn't an explosive or a crazed cat monster thing. 'Zwei would have a field day.'

That was when she opened the box to reveal a long curved blade of dark red with several sharp curved tips going from the small hilt to the sharp tip at the end, reminiscent of a flame with a strange unknown inscription on the blade reading 'Regnum caelorum et gehenna' hidden inside it.

"WOW! I've never seen a weapon like this before!" She yelled out before hugging it. "At the texture! The lack of any Dust! Ooooh! This is a work of art!"

As she hugged it, she turned and tried to look for Zwei, only to remember that she left him with her dad for the week due to fleas. "Oh right...he can't see this right now, oh well, I'll show when he gets back."

That was when she picked it up and found out it was a little heavy near the tip, making her lopsided.

"Ah! By Dust this is unbalanced." She said while finding her hands shaking a lot. 'What's in this? A fifty ton weight!' she tried to lift it up, but the balanced changed and she felt the tip cut her hand. "Ow!"

The blood dripped onto the blade before it suddenly glowed and exploded into rose petals and smoke, sending Ruby flying into a wall.

"Eep!"

SLAM!

"OW! Why me?" She groaned in pain.

"Umu! I have arrived!" Said a voice from the epicenter as the rose petals cleared. "Roma's beautiful emperor!"

Ruby blinked her eyes while trying to ignore the pain and went wide eyed. "W-Who are you!?"

The figure who appeared was a slight short yellowish blond haired girl, about an inch taller than Ruby, with pale skin, with bright lime green eyes, wearing in a revealing red and white dress with long poofy sleeves with a gold embroidered undersleeves, gold military epaulettes on each shoulder, three gold straps around her waist, a D cup chest and small hips, a transparent front near her skirt that revealed her covered crotch, a white leotard, and knee high golden armored boots. Her hair was tied in a very complex bun with a red ribbon keeping it tightly held together while a large anoge hung over her head and went downwards with some long sideburns went to her chin. In the girl's hands was the same blade as earlier, but looking at it now Ruby saw it was MUCH longer than the girl herself. "Oh Praetor, you jest. For I, Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus, have been summoned to bring the stage of Roma back into prominence! And with Aestus Estus, I shall be your Servant Saber for this endeavor. Ha ha ha!"

'Oh no, another crazy woman!'

Nero looked at Ruby and smiled. "You look like a fine maiden, so come here and give me praise. For you must know my ever loving rule as emperor of the entire world."

Ruby got up before bolting out of the room. "Ahhhh!"

"...what is with that girl?" She said before shrugging and walked out of the room. "Now to do some scouting! Umu!"

(With Ruby)

Cardin groaned while covered in bandages around his legs. 'Damn it! First it was Ren then a crazy blond! What next?!'

"AHHHH!"

"What th-"

CRASH!

He went flying into a wall as Ruby ran at almost mach three speeds.

"Help! Crazy woman!"

"Ow…" he groaned while feeling more pain then before.

As she ran, she noticed that everyone was not in the building, and she saw a note saying that a thunderstorm was in the area, making her realize she was alone with the crazy woman. "Oh no, I'm trapped!"

That was when she heard some footsteps right next to her.

"Praetor!" Nero said. "I finally caught up to you, you were almost like Mercury back there."

"Waaah!"

"Relax, I'm not going to do anything." She huffed. "I am an emperor so being kind to my people is part of the job, unless it's for certain people, but I love all my subjects equally."

Ruby gulped in fear. "W-Where did you come from? You just appeared!"

"The Throne of Heroes." She said before looking a little closely at Ruby and went wide eyed. "By Jupiter! You're beautiful! I have seen beauty before but you are almost like Venus herself in terms of natural beauty."

"Um….thank you?"

She smiled while patting Ruby's hair. "Praetor, you and I are going places. And who knows, I might make you an advisor in my new Roma."

"Huh?"

"By the way, where are we?"

"...Beacon, and what do you mean Praetor?"

"You." She pointed at her. "You are my Praetor."

Ruby blinked before seeing Nero looked around the hallway.

"Mmmm, this place lacks any style. Time to fix that umu!" She said before raising her blade up.

SLASH!

And cut the wall in half.

"What are you doing?!"

"Making my palace, what else?" She said while slashing a few more walls.

"You're gonna get in trouble that's why!"

But Nero was too busy attacking the walls to care as she envisioned a palace made of gold. 'Soon my Aestus Domus Aurea will be remade! Umu!'

(A few minutes later)

Ruby ran after the woman while said blond was still smashing walls and doors left and right with her blade. "You gotta stop before Ozpin sees!"

"An emperor has no rivals." She said while slashing a door, which was the cafeteria, and walked in. "By Juno! This is almost as big as my Aestus Domus Aurea!"

"Please can't you just put down the weird but also cool sword?"

"No." She turned around and posed. "I can not my beautiful Praetor. For this is for the glory of Roma!"

Ruby groaned before seeing her sitting at a table.

"However, food would be fine at this point in time." She said while looking around. "Where are the servants?"

"You scared them off!"

"No no, not those Servants." She frowned. "The slave servants, there should be some around at all times."

"There are no slaves."

"..." she turned to Ruby like she was mad. "Then how does anything function here?"

"Um robots?"

"..." she shrugged. "You, my Praetor, are a strange person."

'She's telling me I'M the strange one? She tore down several walls!' She thought in shock before seeing Nero tapping her fingers on the table.

"So there is not going to be any roasted boar and rare fruits being served on golden plates?"

"No, we have just regular lunch trays."

Nero frowned and huffed before getting up and walked to the kitchen. "Then I am going to find something delectable. An emperor should not go hungry!"

'I need to call dad!' She thought before running out of the cafeteria.

(One call later)

" _Ruby, can you try and hold off? Right now if I don't get this beam into place this roof is never getting back together._ " Taiyang said from the Scroll.

"But dad! She's crazy!"

"Umu! Don't worry Praetor, after this project I shall build a great coliseum so all can gaze out our beauty!" Spoke a voice from off the Scroll's screen.

"I'm not doing-AHHH! Don't go destroying the room! Later dad!"

Beep.

Nero smiled while cutting the wall next to Blake's bed.

"Ah! Blake's gonna be so mad!" She yelled out before seeing her destroying the wall, which revealed a naked Coco in the shower.

"Ah!"

"Umu! Hello my faithful citizen, shall I, the great Nero, rub your back with my delicate skin?" Neo said with a hearty laugh.

"Who the hell are you?! Did you tear down the wall?!"

"Yep!" She laughed before getting hit with not only soap, but bullets from Coco's machine gun. "Ah!" She jumped back while using the blade to block some of the bullets. "Hey! How dare you attack a Caesar!"

"Get the fuck out of here!"

Nero frowned before grabbing Ruby by the waist. "Fine, but I won't let you into any orgies in my new palace. Umu." She then walked away quickly while a small box was left next to the tub.

(Elsewhere)

"Praetor." Nero said looking at Ruby. "Why are you so keen on making me look like a villain?"

"Because you're doing that all on your own!"

"So? The vision of a emperor has no bounds." She said while placing Ruby on a chair and sat next to her. "Especially one that has been a actor for the stage of Roma. I am the one everyone loves, even if the lines of love are blurred by misguided individuals."

"This isn't Roma! It's Beacon! You can't just go around breaking stuff and expect NOT to get into trouble!"

"I'm a child of Roma, the law is a privilege in my eyes." She countered. "But from my experience, it can also lead to a lot of hardships."

"Like what?"

"..." she took a deep breath. "My mother poisoned me and used me like a puppet for years before I became my own person."

"What?!"

"Don't worry, she won't hurt you Praetor." She smiled. "Unless...she is summoned as a Servant, but what are the chances in that?"

Ruby blinked while somewhere in Remnant, a person was sneezing like crazy. 'That doesn't sound reassuring.'

Nero patted Ruby on the head. "But Praetor, if you want to win the Holy Grail War, I suggest we team up and be lovers! I can even wash your back for you."

She turned bright red hearing that. "What?!"

"Umu, you heard me Praetor." She said with a smile. "It should be an honor for a Ceasar to wash your delicate skin."

She blushed red again hearing that. "B-B-B-But I'm not into girls!"

"Huh?" She blinked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

She huffed. "Alright, we won't be lovers yet. Just good partners with benefits."

'That still sounds the same!' Ruby thought before seeing Nero walking to a familiar bike. "What are you doing with Bumblebee?"

"Riding this metal horse." She said while getting on and looked it over before getting it started. "Let us see how far this horse can go Praetor! Hop on!"

"Wait! Yang doesn't like others using her bike!"

"So? I'm the emperor!" She laughed before riding off. "Onward my steed of metal!"

ZOOOOOOOM!

Ruby jumped before jumping on and hung on for dear life.

(A few minutes later)

"Praetor."

"What?!" She yelled while Nero started to loose control of the motorcycle.

"How do you ride this thing again?"

"How can you forget!?"

"I have migraines." She said before the bike went right into a lake.

SPLASH!

Both got back up while Nero gave her a thumbs up.

'I hope Weiss is doing better than me!'

(With Weiss)

-RWBY's room-

"I wonder what that crazy heretic blond sees in Jaune? He's...he's Jaune!" She said to herself before seeing the disaster in the room. "Oh my god! What happened?!"

As she was looking around, she saw a naked Fox in the shower near the hole.

He covered himself and scooted away. 'That's embarrassing!'

She blushed and shook her head while not hearing that a loud thump was heard in the closet. 'I did NOT need to see that!' she looked around while frowning. "When I get my hands on whoever did this, they'll pay!"

That was when she walked to the closet to get a dustpan and saw two large boxes lodged in it. "Ugh! Ruby needs to learn to not stuff this much stuff in the closet."

She opened the first box and noticed a dark brown lyre with broken strings and a tortoise shell stuck in the center of it. "Why would she even have something like this?"

She then looked at the second box and discovered to her horror a bloodied black and purple horn in it. "Holy shit!" she stepped back while turning pale. "And why would THAT be in there?!"

However as she stepped back, she tripped on a piece of pipe and fell right towards the boxes, nicking her face with the horn's tip and causing blood to drop on both artifacts.

"OW!" She yelled out in pain. She held the spots and sat up with a frown. "That's it, I'm tossing these out. Ruby can get mad if she wants, but I could have seriously died from that just now!"

That was when a large smoke cloud of green and pink exploded into her face, smelling like death and decay of a thousand years.

"Yuck!" she cringed trying to wave the smoke away and coughed. "That's disgusting!"

"Ha ha ha." Laughed a voice from the mist as Weiss saw a young girl with mid length pink hair that was tied with purple ribbons, blue eyes, a dark black and pink gothic outfit with a frilly skirt near her small waist and several bats that connected the entire outfit together, an A cup chest, long frilly end white sleeves that went from her elbows to her long purple nailed fingers, pointed ears, white high heels with a pink spike on the tip of each shoe, long dark purple horns on her head with a black tail with two pink spots near the tip, and holding a large spear that was twisted to the tip with a second tip next to it, red gems in the middle of the main spiral tip, a long cable that attached to the bottom that looked like a microphone and was made of pure iron appeared from the smoke. "You little squirrel, have you brought me to this place for a concert or blood? Oh ho ho ho~"

"W-What?" blinked Weiss in confusion and surprise. "Who are YOU?"

"Servant Lancer or Elizabeth Báthory, the dragon's daughter and the rising star in the idol world." She smirked.

Weiss was about to say something when she saw a tall man with a white robe, some olive branches around his head, dark brown hair, semi gray eyes, with a large cut around his neck, and holding the lyre from earlier, but was fixed and had strange symbols going around the strings like little insects, sitting in a corner with a look of sadness on him.

"..." he grumbled while looking at his feet.

"Wait, who are you?"

"...Caster." He said in a melancholy tone that made the air become cold as ice. "I am...Orpheus...king of Thrace...son of Apollo…"

Elizabeth blinked. "Oh the one that couldn't get the girl, ha! What a sad tale little pig."

He groaned again while the very walls started to peel away like layers of a tree's bark.

Weiss was caught off guard and shook her head. "Look! I don't know how you got in here, but you have to leave, now."

"Why?" The dragon girl frowned. "I haven't even gotten a producer for my idol career."

"Because I don't know how you appeared and frankly I need to worry more about this mess in my dorm room, so take your friend and get out."

"He's no friend." She said pointing to Orpheus. "He's just a hero from the past, a pig who can't even save his wife from death."

The man groaned even louder while the very ground started to rot. "It's….true…"

"Ok, that's uncalled for." frowned Weiss. "You sure seem uppity about being a star for someone who barely looks like an adult."

"Oh ho ho ho." She said before hearing the last part. "Little deer, you are one to talk. You have no chest at all."

Weiss glared at the girl while covering her chest. "At least I know how to show proper respect to people."

Orpheus groaned while strumming the lyre as the entire room started to melt away like mud in a rainstorm. "Eurydice….my love…."

Elizabeth smirked. "Ha ha, for a hero that sailed on the Argo, you are a sad shell of yourself pig. Oh ho ho ho!"

He strummed while causing the music to increase in volume and emotion, making Weiss cry from her cut eye and making Elizabeth herself tear up a lot. "It's all true….I could not save my love…."

Weiss was confused and wiped at the tears before frowning at Elizabeth and covered her mouth. "Enough! I'm not gonna let a spoiled brat like you make fun of someone for losing a loved one. Just because you've never had to deal with it doesn't mean you can go and mock others for it!"

"MMMM!"

Orpheus strummed again while slowly starting to sing, a dark and depressing tune about lose, hope, and broken promises which led to Weiss recalling her current situation with her family.

As for Elizabeth, she was recalling the memories of her older self, her crimes and the day where she was confined to a closed off room, till death, making her tail droop a little.

"Maybe I should go and end my suffering…" he concluded while Weiss shook her head and started recalling how her new friends kept her going.

"No."

He slowly looked up. "What do you know? I lost...the woman I loved….to Hades…."

"Because giving up when you could change isn't the answer."

He chuckled sadly. "You don't understand...I lost her….twice to Thanatos and Hades….one from a snake the other….because I couldn't keep my fear...in check."

"What?" She said before Elizabeth moved Weiss's mouth away.

"Bleck, the pigs saying that Hades gave him a condition to not look back at his wife when leaving the underworld and he blew it. Sad really, especially after getting his head and body ripped apart by mad women. Oh ho ho ho~"

And cue Orpheus strumming his lyre again while making the floor rot even faster.

"Quiet!" snapped Weiss pulling on Elizabeth's ears.

"Ow ow ow! Stop that little deer! Ow!"

"No, you wanna be a brat, I'll treat you like one."

"Ow!" She yelled in pain. "Stop that! Ow!"

Orpheus groaned. "Eurydice…"

(A few minutes later)

Weiss sighed while Elizabeth was holding her ear as Orpheus was still causing the room to rot away. "Look, can you try and keep yourself from feeling sad?"

"...no."

"Why not?"

"The world is gray without….Eurydice…." He said sadly.

'This is going to be impossible. What more can I say to him?' She thought before seeing some spirits flying around him like a beacon of light.

"Song...of the Underworld…" He said sadly while the spirits floated around him, including that of a pale woman with slightly white hair. "Eurydice….my love."

"What a hag-" Elizabeth tried to say before getting hit in the stomach by Weiss. "Ow!"

"Don't even finish that."

Orpheus tried to touch the spirit before it vanished into mist making him sadder. "Eurydice…"

Weiss felt a little sad at that before seeing him strumming the lyre as it suddenly became dark in the room.

"The woe of the embrace of Thanatos runs deep, for all I see is gray. The world is no place for a hollow man. Noble Phantasm: Ode to Eurydice, my love of loves." He sang while both Servant and human started to feel a great pressure in their hearts, making each one feel nothing but despair.

Weiss felt her mind getting hazy as Elizabeth was shaking like a leaf.

"No, no no no! Not the room!" She yelled out. "No! Don't put me in there! Please! I don't want to die!"

'How can I be a real huntress with my family being who they are? Am I like them or will I fail as a huntress?' She thought while imagining her father looking down on her.

The music continued playing while both girls started reviving the most depressing aspects of their lives, with Elizabeth screamed and scratching at her arms.

"No please! I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"No, stay away, I'll be good father!"

Orpheus sang on while crying a little as the girls felt like it was all hopeless.

Yet, in Weiss's mind, something did pop up.

' _Weiss!_ ' Ruby called out. ' _Don't give in! You got to stand tall!_ '

'R...Ruby?'

' _Don't be a ice queen._ ' Yang smirked. ' _Put a smile on your face and get warmed up._ '

'Yang?'

' _Weiss, I maybe a faunus, but you can overcome this._ ' Blake said with a nod.

'Blake?'

All three smiled. ' _Weiss, you can do it!_ '

Weiss felt her heart starting to warm up while remembering all the times she had with her team. She gripped her hands and shook her head. "ENOUGH!"

Orpheus stopped and caused the music to end as the darkness began to vanish as Elizabeth was curled up in a ball. "You...overcame my...Noble Phantasm?"

"You have to stop this!"

"But...how did you…" He said while looking very surprised.

"Look, I get you are depressed but you can't just make everyone else depressed because of one little thing!" she walked over and grabbed his lyre. "You need to learn when to let go of the past and grow!"

"But-"

"Look! You lost your wife, big deal! You can STILL honor her memory by living in the future!" She frowned.

"..."

"Don't kill me." Elizabeth stuttered out. "Please...not the room….please…"

"Take her for example, she's stuck in the past and can't even let go of...whatever she's going through. You can either go forwards or backwards." Weiss crossed her arms. "What's it going to be?"

Orpheus looked down and sighed before standing up. "Fair maiden, you are wise for your age. I am...sorry for acting like that."

She sighed. "It is fine, but try not to put all that negative emotions on anyone else. It might attract Grimm."

"...what?"

"Ahhh!" Elizabeth screamed while rolling around. "The walls! The walls are all around me!"

"Can you stop doing it to her now?"

"I'm not doing anything fair maiden. It is all her own." He said while Weiss groaned and gave the girl a hug, making her stop.

"...little deer? What are you doing?" She asked with a light blush.

"Trying to get you to snap out of it, which worked."

"..." she blushed while her tail wagged up and down. "I am letting you do this….I'm not happy or anything master."

'Master? Wait….like Jaune?!' She thought before seeing two tattoos on her arms, one in the shape of a dragon and the other in the shape of a sun. "Oh no!"

"What is it fair maiden?" Asked Orpheus while taking back his lyre.

"I'm just like Jaune now!"

"..."

"...huh?"

"Oh god!"

"Little deer?" Said Elizabeth. "Is this 'Jaune' a sadist master?"

She blushed. "H-He's not!"

"Oh ho ho ho, so you know that pig's tastes? My, you are something master."

"It's not like that!"

"Young love." Orpheus sang while strumming the lyre and caused some of the books to fly around. "Such love, oh Aphrodite shine on this maiden."

"Stop that!" Weiss blushed as both Servants began to make her very embarrassed with love and fetishes. 'This is worse than before!'

(Omake)

A Chibi Saint Olga looked around as the words ' _Abby Time_ ' appeared on screen. "Where is that brat?"

"Mirror. Can you hear me? Do I reach you?" said a voice from a portal that chibi Abigail was looking at with intensity. "Are you even listening? Can I get through?"

"What in god's name are you doing brat?"

"Hush, I'm listening to the concert." She said.

"But you have to introduce that greek pagan!"

"Hush!"

"I've been afraid never standing on my own I let you be the keeper of my pride. Believed you when you told me. I was nothing on my own. Listen when I say I swear it here today I will not surrender this life is mine!" The voice said while Saint Olga looked in and saw a chibi Elizabeth, a chibi Orpheus and a chibi Weiss singing and playing on a stage in front of her father and family.

"What am I seeing?"

"The future!" Abigail smiled. "And the music is so cool!"

"I've heard better."

"But I don't intend to suffer any longer. Here's where your dominion falls apart I'm shattering the mirror that kept me split in pieces. That stood between my mind and my heart, this is where I'll start."

Abigail smiled while dancing around and swinging her teddy bear around. "Wee!"

Saint Olga shook her head while tapping her foot. "Anyway, the Servant with the lyre is Orpheus and unlike the other pagan heroes, he can raise the dead with Song if the Underworld for a short time while using Music of Creation to make god's work a mockery. Ugh, and his Noble Phantasm….gah! It's sickening!"

"I'm not your pet not another thing you own. I was not born guilty of your crimes. Your riches and your influence can't hold me anymore. I won't be possessed burdened by your royal test  
I will not surrender, this life is mine!"

Abigail smiled while dancing around and said. "See you next time! Weee!"

'That child is going to be the death of me.'


	57. Chapter 57

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 57

Omni and Yui work on making their own Yandere Corp.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Outside the omniverse, Omni's secret lab-

Omni sighed while finishing up the new security system so that Jack and Yui don't come in unannounced and drank some tea. "Ah! Peace and quiet."

Bang!

He blinked and looked at the steel door with arcane runes on it. 'Must be the killer Godzilla girl I left outside.'

"ROAR!"

"Yep, that's her." Omni said while going back to his tea.

Away from the lab showed Yui panting and moving his hips back and forth while bouncing Cynthia on his cock who was moaning as they were in a storage closet.

"Ah! Daddy, I'm about to cum!"

"Try and hold it in sweetie, I said I was gonna give you an extra helping today, can't do that if you get too tired." he grunted while squeezing her ass.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Daddy!"

"When you grow older you're gonna be daddy's little queen." he teased while licking her neck.

She moaned before feeling the sperm going into her body and caused her to expand and fill the entire room. "Ooooh!"

Yui chuckled while she absorbed the semen and slowly shrank back down to regular size. "Feel better?"

"Ah….I feel good." She smiled before the door opened to reveal a weird robot with giant eyes.

"...ahhhh! Get out of my closet!"

"Shut up!" Yui swung his foot and kicked it out. "We're enjoying ourselves!"

ZOOP!

Yui blinked while seeing a strange black and red inverted portal with a glitching matrix around it appear next to him.

ZIP!

And caused them to appear next to Omni as it vanished in a nanosecond.

"Yui?! How did you find this place?! And WHY did you even find this place?! It's hidden!" Omni yelled in shock.

"Place? What place? Me and Cynthia were just fucking before a stupid robot barged in."

"..." he looked very confused before getting up. "I have no idea what you're saying but explain what you did in detail. And Cynthia, no touching the experiments, Xion's extra parts are still here."

"Aww."

"What more can I say but we fucked? Oh! You want synonyms. Well, we made the beast with two backs, rocked the bed, made love, had sex, did intercourse, get the picture now?"

"And after that?"

"A glitchy portal appeared."

He froze in horror. 'No! It's happening in the timeline….FUCK!'

"So where are we?"

"My lab and estate." Omni said with a nervous sweat. "And this is where Xion was made, along with the only place you didn't find yet because it was hidden in an event."

"What event?" Cynthia asked.

"The extinction of the dinosaurs, ground zero. No ones dumb enough to check there when you get hit by a rock the size of Everest." Omni said.

"Well can you let us out? I wanna help show Cynthia here how to fuck using portals."

"Problem. My killer female Godzilla girl is outside and if it sees you, it eat you and fucks your corpse."

"...what the fuck did you put in her to make her wanna do THAT?!"

"The entire pocket dimension of killer zombie Nazis. Now, since you're here….unannounced." He grumbled. "I'll show you my lab and you can pick one that interests you until the guard kaiju falls asleep."

"Wait, so she'll attack you too?"

"Unfortunately. She loves eating anything, even the hand that raised her." he sighed before seeing Cynthia eating the fridge. "Hey no! Don't eat the experimental weight gain pills for future worlds! You'll get sick!"

"Oh relax, she needs nutrients after our fucking. Let's get cranking on something dangerous."

Omni walked away while Yui followed.

(In the deeper part of the labs)

"And this is where Xion's skeleton was made." He said pointing to a large space with some furnaces around it. "It took a long time to make but it was worth it."

"I hope you made sure to take pictures, I'm sure Bell is gonna wanna see Xion's first moments in….here."

"She lives here." She said while Bell was in a gravity chamber. "And she is the one experimenting on weight gain and anything crazy. She apparently likes being extreme some times."

"Hey! Hey." he poked Omni's cheek. "I'm the one who likes doing crazy stuff, remember?"

"Yes." He said bluntly. "But I'm just having urges lately." 'Very….dark urges.' "Anyway, I have a entire lab dedicated to turn worlds into possibilities and the like."

"Well what do we get to work on?"

He pointed to a large dark pink battery with a heart on it and several spikes on the sides. "You recall the Star Sapphire Corps?"

"You mean the all female corp which is weird considering men can feel love too? If the name doesn't come to mind their hot hot outfits too." he chuckled pervertedly. "Oh! Make a note that I should get costumes for Marisa, Juliet, and Cynthia later. They'll look adorable in them."

"Ok if you give the costumes the ability to be super tight." He smirked. "Anyway, this battery is inspired by that corp but with one different."

"What?"

"It makes all genders yandere."

"So wait….you want the two of us….to…."

"Yes, make a corp that is all yandere." He smiled. "And I already got the powers up, want to hear?"

"Hold up there pal. If we're gonna make a corp like that, then the rings that find the users can explain that...you are gonna use rings right?"

"Duh. What else? Dildos?"

"I feel like there's a porno parody out there with that idea, but no, I just wanted to make it feel like a real corp. And these rings will go out and choose who exactly? Cause to be a yandere means numerous possible attributes to have. Or is this like indigo to where it's rather….mind control-ish?"

"No mind control. They just get really possessive, insane, and more likely to be protective to the ones they like then any other corp. Plus they have some very great powers that I NEED to tell you!"

"Alright fine! Ruin the surprise for the wearers and make us learn before they do."

"It's beep, and beep, and beep, and beep, and beep, and beep beep." He said while a glitch like portal appeared on his mouth for a nanosecond before vanishing.

"Um….you know what? Not gonna question it, sounds perfect."

"Anyway." He said while looking at it. "It needs our power to make the rings and well….I might need you to donate some power."

"How much? Because if I put too much I'll pass out."

"Not with me around. Unlimited rejuvenation here. And about eighty percent of your powers." He said while pulling out a large needle. "I'll give you more power later, but….GIVE ME POWER!"

"Hey wait a sec!"

STICK!

The deity groaned as all his remaining power went into the needle.

"Scream for me! Muhahahaha!" Omni laughed like a James Bond villain.

"Daddy!" screamed Cynthia running over and drop kicked Omni in the head.

"OW! What the hell Cynthia?!"

"You hurt daddy!"

"No I didn't." He said while taking the needle out and gave Yui some energy back. "I just gave him a shot."

He groaned in pain while feeling like he got eaten by a Vamp Mosquito monster girl. "Relax Cynthia...daddy just needs something cuddly to hug for the moment."

And cue the slime doll hugging him as Omni placed the needle into the battery.

"Mmmm, needs something more." He said before pulling out his own eye and threw it into the batter as it glowed a bright pink and his own eye reformed. "Yes it's on!"

"Hmm, we may need to test it out first." remarked Yui rubbing his chin. "Someone needs to put a ring on."

Both looked at Cynthia with evil grins.

"Eh?"

"Sweetie, would you be a dear and slip a ring on?"

"Why? Is it candy?"

"No." Omni deadpanned. "It's made of Essence of Dark and Light Void. We can't use it so you have to be the lab slime."

"If you try one on I'll make sure you and mommy get to have fun with Juliet, with new toys." offered Yui.

"I don't know."

"It will give you a bigger body." Omni said before whispering to the audience. "No it won't."

"Mmmm, ok!"

Omni looked at the battery before it shot out a small ring made of black and white material topped with a pink gem and a female and male symbol overlapping each other.

It flew around before looking at Cynthia. " _Cynthia of Dimension 3451-34.Y. Your love and darkness is powerful, you are hereby granted membership to the Yandere Corps._ "

"Might need a new name." Omni deadpanned. "Any ideas Yui?"

"Hmm, the dark obsession corps?"

"Too bland, maybe the onyx temptation corps?"

"Oooh, I like it."

"Ok the Onyx Temptation Crops it is." He said while the ring went on Cynthia's finger.

" _Cynthia of Dimension 3451-34.Y. Your love and darkness is powerful, you are hereby granted membership to the Onyx Temptation Corps._ " It said before covering the slime with a dark pink colored cocoon.

"Just keep in mind, if that mentally breaks or scars my baby girl, well let's just say an eye for an eye."

He shrugged. "Alright dark outer god."

The cocoon broke apart while showing Cynthia, in a tight black, white and pink outfit with a witches hat on her head, the overlapping female and male symbols on her chest, and a pair of pumps going from her back to her legs.

" _Welcome Cynthia of Dimension 3451-34.Y to the Onyx Temptation Corps._ " The ring said as Cynthia looked at herself.

"Wow…"

"So Cynthia? How do you feel?" asked Yui.

"I feel so….powerful!" She said while grinning.

"Let's see ok." Omni said while making a large portal. "Now we can test this on ten people and see what powers they can use on good or evil."

"Hang on, she's barely worn-" Yui was cut off when Cynthia tackled him to the ground. "It."

"Daddy!" She said while grinning madly as the pumps started to wrap around Yui. "I'm going to fuck you until you bleed! Hahahaha!"

"Um, Cynthia? If that happens daddy may die."

"It might not work." Omni said. "The rings make their users insane. So she might be a few screws loose of a chainsaw."

"That's ok, if you run dry I'll just use my own body to replenish it, then you'll always have a piece of me inside. Now fuck me and give me a baby!"

Yui gulped before ten rings flew out of the battery and went into the portal.

"Now we wait." Omni smirked evilly.

(Elsewhere)

-Remnant, Vale during the invasion-

" **ROAR!** " The Dragon Grimm cried out while flying towards the tower with Pyrrha trying to fight off Cinder in battle.

She was panting and feeling exhausted with Cinder not looking phased.

"Give up, you have nowhere to go." She said while firing arrows at the huntress in training.

Pyrrha held her shield up and knocked the arrows away. Only to get hit right in the heel and fell on her knees in pain. "Gah!"

"To think, you were a invincible warrior." Cinder mocked while not seeing a portal overhead. "I guess Fall Maidens aren't made like they used to."

Pyrrha glared up at Cinder before noticing the portal and saw something shoot out of it through the air.

The object flew towards Pyrrha and said. " _Pyrrha Nikos of Dimension 4001-10. RWBY. Your love and darkness is powerful, you are hereby granted membership to the Onyx Temptation Corps._ "

"What is that?" asked Cinder before the ring flew on Pyrrha's hand making her go wide eyed and scream when a pink cocoon suddenly surrounded her body.

Crack.

SHATTER!

From the cocoon was Pyrrha, but wearing a black, white, and pink outfit that was really tight, a long pink bow at the end of her hair in the shape is a spear tip, a overlapping female and male symbol on her chest, and two large shields around her shoulders as a ring was on her left hand as it said. " _Pyrrha Nikos of Dimension 4001-10. RWBY. Welcome to the Onyx Temptation Corps._ "

"I feel...so...good." she muttered looking down at her body in shock and amazement.

Cinder went wide eyed at that. 'What the fuck?!'

Pyrrha then looked at Cinder before her ring glowed and formed a massive spear of pink energy. "You will die for hurting MY JAUNE!"

Cinder made more arrows and fired, but Pyrrha hurled the spear which knocked the arrows out of the way and nearly hit her if she didn't jump to the side. 'Where did that power come from? It's nothing like the maiden's power.'

She growled before causing the tower to rise up as more spears appeared all around the building. "DIE!"

She tried to dodge but got impaled by a spear to the back, along with several more around her body. Her eyes widened in shock before coughing up blood and glared at Pyrrha before she tried sending a large fireball at her.

Only for one of the shields to block it while Pyrrha floated over to Cinder and ripped out her heart, which was glowing a orange color before drinking the blood down her throat, the Fall Maiden's power flowing into her body.

She threw the heart away and smirked evilly. "No one takes my Jaune's life~"

Cinder slowly went limp and stopped moving altogether.

Pyrrha then looked around and saw the Dragon Grimm. "You've caused a lot of trouble, especially for Jaune, so to pay for it, I'm going to make your life a suffering before I end you."

It roared before Pyrrha took flight and charged at it while sending several android balls at the Grimm.

CRASH!

" **ROAR!** " It cried out while more balls of androids got sent right at it.

"I'm going to make you scream and scream!" she grinned darkly before forming a large battle axe and hurled it, which hit the Dragon Grimm's side.

" **ROAR!** " It screamed while it lost part of its wing in the process before crashing to the ground as Pyrrha formed a spear with barbs on it and sent it right at its jaw.

"Hahaha! You are dead! Dead dead dead dead dead dead DEAD!" she cackled before the spear pinned it to the tower just as Jaune reached the top and was out of breath.

"Ah...ah…" He panted before seeing Pyrrha attacking the Dragon with a hooked spear that was jabbed into the eyes. "H..Huh?! P-Pyrrha?!"

"HAHAHA!" she laughed before turning to Jaune with a smile. "Why hello there Jaune, I was wondering when you'd show up."

"What...happened to you?"

Pyrrha floated over to him and smiled. "Just got into a corp and saved you from getting killed. Pat my head."

He looked very confused as Pyrrha formed some cat ears from the ring on her finger along with some very large hearts. "Wait, how did you-"

"Pat. My. Head." she repeated with a frown. "Now."

He gulped before patting her head as Pyrrha moaned and made purring sounds. 'What's going on….wait? Why is she so….forward?'

"Mmm, you have no idea how much I've wanted this. In fact, now that the Grimm and Cinder are dead, this calls for some celebratory fun."

"What do you mean?" He gulped.

She smirked while licking her lips. "Oh you know, you, me, and your baby maker~"

He turned red before finding her lips against his and falling on his back with his armor getting broken apart. 'What the hell?!'

'I'm going to ride him ragid until I have his child, one way or another!'

'Oh Dust! Ahhh!'

(Elsewhere)

-Over the earth, ARK station-

"Stop them before they get away!" Yelled a U.N.I.T soldier while chasing a black and red hedgehog and a blond girl through the space station.

"Shadow hurry!"

"Don't worry Maria, we'll get away." Said the hedgehog while running towards the escape pod.

"Stop!" Yelled another soldier while firing at them to keep them from going forward.

Maria cried out in fright and tried ducking her head with her stumbling a little making Shadow keep her going.

"I promise Maria, you'll be safe, I won't let them hurt you." Shadow said while not seeing a portal right outside the station.

The soldiers ran towards them kept trying to stop them with bullets at their general direction.

Maria smiled seeing the escape pod getting close. "Shadow, we're gonna make it!"

BANG!

Shadow turned and saw that Maria's back was bleeding from a gunshot wound. "Maria!"

"Ah…" she groaned out while unable to move her legs at all. "Shadow...run…"

"No Maria! I'm not leaving you!"

That was when a strange ring appeared through the glass and said. " _Shadow the Hedgehog of Dimension 00987-40. SOH. Your love and darkness is powerful, you are hereby granted membership to the Onyx Temptation Corps._ "

He blinked before the ring went on his finger and got covered in a pink cocoon as the U.N.I.T soldiers caught up with them.

"Hold it right-hey, what's that?"

"I don't know sir."

"Just blast it!"

"What if it's a bomb!?"

Crack.

SHATTER!

And from the cocoon was the experiment, but was wearing a tight black, white, and pink suit with a spiked helmet over the face and holding a large blade of pure pink energy near the right arm as on his back was two tentacles wings with yellow eyes coming out of them while a intersecting female and male symbol appeared on his chest.

The ring on his right hand then said. " _Shadow the Hedgehog of Dimension 00987-40. SOH. Welcome to the Onyx Temptation Corps._ "

Maria was stunned while Shadow looked himself over in surprise.

"What is this...power?" He said before looking at the soldiers and growled while while forming several battle axes. "You hurt Maria, now I will break you!"

One of the men blinked before getting his head sliced right off of his body.

"Shit! Shoot h-"

SLISH!

Shadow went crazy with bloodrage while slicing the humans left and right. "Hahaha! You all shall die for hurting Maria!"

Said girl was horrified and tried covering her eyes.

"Kill-" one said before getting ripped in half by the hedgehog.

The last soldier screamed in horror before Shadow pulled out a large pink spear.

"CHAOS SPEAR!"

"GAH!" He cried out before getting impaled by the spear right through the head, only for it to explode and made the body parts fly all over the place.

Shadow crossed his arms. "May you suffer for your crimes."

"S-Shadow?" Maria said in fear.

He turned and walked towards her before giving her a hug. "Don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt you ever again."

She gasped while feeling her legs again as a pink energy covered the wound on her back. She was stunned and held on to him before moving one of them. "My...my legs, they can move again."

"Yes, thanks to my new abilities." He said before smirking. "But let's go before more show up."

"B-But you….you killed them." she spoke up before he turned her face away from the gory scene.

"If I didn't they would have done who knows what. I'm sorry, but I'd rather take their lives then let them take yours."

Maria gulped at that.

"But do not worry, after this is done, we can live together on earth. Just the two of us." He said with a smile.

"...alright, but you have to promise me something. Promise me you won't EVER kill again."

He sighed. "Alright, for you I will refrain from killing."

"Thank you Shadow."

He nodded before hearing more footsteps coming towards them. "We better hurry now before we get surrounded."

"Right." She said as they ran to the escape pod.

(Elsewhere)

-The Four Nations, on an airship near the Earth Kingdom shores-

"How we looking so far Sokka?"

"We have gotten rid of the crew, but." He looked at the fleat. "We have about a few more to sabotage before they scorch the Earth Kingdom."

"Then do something!" Toph frowned.

"That's what I'm doing!" He yelled before seeing a portal right in front of the ship. "What the...a Spirit World thing?"

"A what?"

"It's some red thing." He said before Suki saw a ring flying right at them.

"Hit the deck!"

"Huh-" Toph tried to say before getting hit in the head by the ring. "Ow!"

The ring then floated around her and said. " _Toph Beifong of Dimension 10096-69. ATLA. Your love and darkness is powerful, you are hereby granted membership to the Onyx Temptation Corps._ "

"Hey, who's talking to me? And what hit me?" She said before getting covered by a pink cocoon.

Sokka went wide eyed and jaw dropped seeing that.

"Toph!"

The cocoon shattered while revealing the girl in a tight black, white, and pink suit with metal boots covering her legs and hips with spikes, with a pink visor covering her face, four pairs of arms made of earth around shoulders and back, and a intersecting female and male symbol on her chest. The ring then said. " _Toph Beifong of Dimension 10096-69. ATLA. Welcome to the Onyx Temptation Corps._ "

"T..T...Toph?!" spoke Suki in shock while said girl looked around.

"Huh...wait." She looked at Sokka right in the face. "I can see you! And by the spirits, you have a lot of metal around your nose."

"Wait what?! You can see me?!" he asked in shock before shaking his head. "Wait, what the hell just happened?!"

"No idea, but I feel really powerful!" She grinned before looking outside and saw super tiny little 'bugs' in a vast space of emptiness while seeing some of the 'bugs' getting thrown around like a mini earthquake. "Wow! I can see so much! And they're tiny….wait! Twinkle Toes! I need to back him up!"

"Wait, you can see Aang? Where?" asked Suki.

"It's hard to tell with these bugs but he's fighting the Fire Lord!" She said before suddenly forming a pair of pink hands and gripped the ship. "Hold on! I'm going to do something stupid!"

"What do you-AHHH!" Sokka screamed while the other ships came right at them.

(With Aang)

He groaned while getting blasted by flames from the Fire Lord, now Phoenix King, Ozai. He was using a wall of earth to try and shield him, but it was getting too hot.

"Give up avatar, you are facing the power behind your understanding." He taunted while not noticing a large shadow right behind him. "For with your death will be the rebirth of the history of the world."

Aang was about to make a retort before spotting the shadow and went wide eyed.

"Hey!"

Ozai turned and saw a massive figure made of metal and his own armada as parts of the masts were the arms, fingers and legs while a woman was controlling it from the top with four earth like arms.

"Get away from MY Twinkle Toes!"

"What in the-" Ozai quickly avoided a swipe by the figure and fired a huge stream of flames.

Only for a construct of pink energy in the form of a dragon's head to form and redirected the flow of flames with ten times the power.

BOOOM!

He went flying into a rock wall before skitting back and frowned. "You think a metal giant can stop me?"

"Yes." She said before making its hand punch down on him.

Ozai grunted feeling the hand push down before using flames to push up against it and sent a fireball right at Toph.

She saw the 'bugs' moving towards her before quickly using one of her hands to grab the fireball before extinguishing it. "Nice try Melon Lord. But I'm not stopping till you're good and crushed!"

Ozai then saw the metal arm grabbing him and squeezed him tightly. "Ah!"

"And I don't care if you get popped like a grape, you don't hurt MY Twinkle Toes!"

"Toph stop!"

She looked down and saw Aang right next to her. "Hey, I was just keeping this guy from killing you."

"Toph, you can't kill him!"

"Why not? He tried to kill you, and I hate people hurting you." She said while making the hand squeezed tighter.

"Gah!"

"Stop it! If you kill him then you'll be no better than what he's been trying to do! I wanna stop him, but I don't wanna have to take his life to do it."

"..." she groaned. "Just do your thing before I pop his head like a grape."

Aang sighed before getting ready to take Ozai's bending away.

"Oh and after this, want to bump uglies?"

That made Aang stumble and turn to Toph with a bright face. "What?!"

"You heard me, do your thing then get ready to rumble in the bed." She smirked.

"My avatar, you seem to pick the feisty on-GAH!" Ozai cried out while getting squeezed again.

"Shut it Melon Lord, I'm busy talking to my future husband." Toph frowned.

'Oh spirits, what's going on?!'

(Elsewhere)

-Inbetween the Soul Society and Karakura Town, Fake Karakura Town-

Ichigo cried out as he felt a cut go across his back making him fall down on top of a building.

"Foolish boy." Aizen said while in a more powerful form thanks to the Hōgyoku in his body. "You really think being half hollow could every defeat a transcendent being?"

"Gah...damn you…." Ichigo groaned while seeing a portal over Aizen's head. 'Oh great! Another hollow!'

Aizen himself noticed a ring zoom out and move near Ichigo. "Oh? What's that?"

" _Ichigo Kurosaki of Dimension 45999-00. B. Your love and darkness is powerful, you are hereby granted membership to the Onyx Temptation Corps._ " It said before going onto Ichigo's left hand and caused a pink cocoon to form around him.

Aizen blinked before feeling the spiritual pressure skyrocketing to the point it caused the area to break apart from the density.

Creak.

SHATTER!

And from within was Ichigo, with a tight black, white, and pink suit with long black chains going down his legs, a pair of pointed horns on his head, a pair of pink constructs in the form of two crossbows on both sides of his hands, a intersecting female and male symbol on his chest, and a pair of rockets on his legs with sharp talons on each foot. The ring then said. " _Ichigo Kurosaki of Dimension 45999-00. B. Welcome to the Onyx Temptation Corps._ "

"Woah, this feels...great." muttered Ichigo looking at the ring and his new form. He then looked at Zangetsu, which was now a giant crossbow katana hybrid with pink energy arrows already set on it. "And speaking of great."

FLISH!

BOOM!

Aizen went flying as the arrow hit him in the chest.

"NO ONE TAKES BOTH ORIHIME AND RUKIA AWAY FROM ME!" he yeled with near yellow eyes before lunging out and swung his sword, which Aizen blocked, but the force sent him flying down with wide eyes.

'What? How did his power skyrocket so fast?! Was it that ring?'

Ichigo roared before firing more arrows at him and a large blast of red and pink energy from his horns.

'A cero?!'

BOOOOM!

A large nuclear cloud formed from the spot while causing the other participants to stop and go wide eyed.

"What's going on over there?"

"No idea." Said Soifon before feeling the pressure and then saw Aizen going flying passed her and into a building.

CRASH!

He groaned before seeing Ichigo flying towards him before using a large pink boxing glove construct to smash him right through the building. "DIE! HAHAHAHA!"

"Something's wrong." Captain Yamamoto muttered.

"Yes." Captain Hitsugaya said while seeing Ichigo blasting Aizen with energy arrows left and right. "But this is strangely satisfying."

"Did you think you could get away with it? Setting Rukia up to be executed or kidnapping Orihime? Well not this time! I'm going to make sure you never get away from what you deserve again!"

"Gah, you can't-"

SQUISH!

He looked down and saw the Hōgyoku getting pulled from his body by Ichigo's hand before he pulled away.

"And I'll just start with this thing." He said before suddenly swallowing it. "Bleck, tastes like detergent."

Aizen went wide eyed before seeing a massive cero being formed from his horns.

"Bye bye you bastard! See you in hell! Hahahaha!"

"Cr-"

BOOOOOOOOOM!

The cero went right towards the man and through him while hitting the end of the barrier and caused both to explode into spiritual partials and leaving a large hole in the barrier of the fake city.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ichigo laughed maniacally. "NO MIDGET OR BIG TITTY PUSSY FOR YOU BASTARD!"

Everyone there were wide eyed in shock.

He turned to them and said. "What? No one hurts Rukia or Orihime, they're hot and MY friends."

"He….killed Aizen like it wasn't anything." spoke Rangiku.

"And ate the Hōgyoku like it was candy." Said a healing Momo.

Ichigo shrugged before flying away, to have some sexy time with two hot women.

(Elsewhere)

-Fuyuki City, near the temple-

"Gate of Babylon!" Yelled Gilgamesh while firing weapons from his Noble Phantasm at Shirou and Artoria or Saber as she calls herself, while trying to keep them from getting the grail.

"Look out Saber!"

She dodged the strikes while slashing at some of the weapons.

"Haha! Mongrels, you will never fall the King of Heroes, especially you King of Knights!" laughed Gilgamesh with a few swords cutting into Saber.

She growled while a portal appeared behind her. "Gilgamesh, you won't stop Shirou and me! We will defeat you!"

Shirou got ready to trace a blade when a strange ring floated over to Saber.

" _Artoria Pendragon of Dimension 55678-13. FSN/FGO. Your love and darkness is powerful, you are hereby granted membership to the Onyx Temptation Corps._ " It said while going right into Artoria's gauntlet and entered her ring finger, causing a pink energy cocoon to form around her.

"Saber!"

'Mmm, how odd.' Gilgamesh thought while looking at the cocoon. 'That is not a divine construct or a Noble Phantasm. Meh, why not have another ring for the treasury.'

Crack.

SHATTER!

The cocoon shattered as Artoria appeared now wearing a tight black, white, and pink outfit with a long energy cape of pink, armor made of blue and red dragon scales around her arms, stomach and legs, with a pair of pink dragon wings on her back, a construct in her right hand in the shape of a shield with a intersecting female and male symbol on it and a pink and gold Excalibur with hearts on the ends. The ring then said. " _Artoria Pendragon of Dimension 55678-13. FSN/FGO. Welcome to the Onyx Temptation Corps._ "

Shirou was stunned and silent seeing his servant like this. "S...Saber?"

She turned to him and smiled. "Shirou, I love you and will be your sword and execution blade."

"So you got a new power. Ha, that's lame." Gilgamesh said before getting attacked by a blast of hot flames from Artoria's mouth.

She charged at him before slashing Gilgamesh with Excalibur, making the very air combust into flames. "You shall suffer for your sin of attacking me and my master!"

"So you dare attack a king? Ha!" He laughed before pulling out Enkidu and sent it right at her.

SLASH!

Only for the very powerful divinity suppressors to get easily slashed into pieces as Artoria used a construct of a shield to bash the King of Heroes in the face, breaking his nose.

"Go back to the pit you bastard!"

He narrowed his eyes before summoning Ea, the world destroying blade from his treasury. "You want a serious fight?! Then come King of Knights!"

She roared before flying at him. "To fight for my love! Shirou! Shirou my lover! Noble Phantasm: EXCALIBUR SHIROU!"

CRASH!

SNAP!

Gilgamesh went wide eyed seeing the now glowing pink blade cracking Ea from the force of it. "I-Impossible!"

"AHHHH!" Artoria roared out before slashing through the blade and right through the King of Heroes.

He slowly glowed with yellow particles flying out of his body. "...you….are...strong...mongrel…"

Shirou saw the Servant fade away as Artoria flew towards him and gave him a big hug.

"Shirou! I'm so happy you are safe!" She said before whispering. "If he hurt you more I would've desecrated his corpse and used him as target practice."

"It's fine Saber, I'm ok." he replied with a sweatdrop.

"Good, now." She licked his ear. "Let's get the grail and wish for lots of sex and children~ All girls if you want~"

"What?!" he jumped while blushing. "S-Saber?! What are you talking about?"

"Even a king needs a queen, so today." She grinned evilly. "You are going to be MY queen!"

He gulped before getting his clothes torn off by a love crazed Artoria. "Ahhh!"

(Elsewhere)

-New York, near the Aztec Skull ceremony-

"Oh no, I'm too late!"

"Ha ha ha!" The Huntsman laughed. "Now, I shall wish for the destruction of all magical creatures in the world!"

Rose looked around her while seeing the skulls glowing brightly, not seeing a portal appearing over the area. 'I can't let this happen, I need to stop it!'

That was when a ring hit her on the head and said to her. " _Rose Killdragonosa of Dimension 44098-99. ADJL. Your love and darkness is powerful, you are hereby granted membership to the Onyx Temptation Corps._ "

"What? Where did this come from?" she asked before seeing it suddenly fly right on her finger and encased her in a pink cocoon.

"Rose!" cried out Jake.

The Huntsclan looked very confused and chalked it up to magic from the skulls.

Crack.

SHATTER!

And from the cocoon was Rose, now sporting a tight black, white, and pink outfit with a intersecting female and male symbol on her chest, large pointed wings made of pink energy rose from her back, with several spears on her gloves with a dragon's skull on her head, and large ball and chains around her ankles that emitted a pink energy. The ring on her hand then said. " _Rose Killdragonosa of Dimension 44098-99. ADJL. Welcome to the Onyx Temptation Corps._ "

"What in the." The Huntsman said in shock.

Rose felt invigorated and looked at her body with astonishment. "This power…." She then smirked evilly before forming thirteen large dragon arms and grabbed the skulls. "It's not enough!"

CRACK!

Everyone went wide eyed as the skulls were shattered to dust and the energy from them went into the ring as Rose began to glow a bright pink color.

"Yes! This is what I want!" She laughed. "Power! Power to end all of Jake's problems, and mine as well! Ha ha ha!"

"Rose! What have you done to the skulls?!" yelled the Huntsman with clenched hands.

She turned to him before kicking with both legs and caused several Huntsclan members to get their toursos removed from their body as blood and organs scattered around them. "Took them, now DIE!"

He went wide eyed before seeing her kicking more of his men with the chain and balls, sending more organs flying into the sky and streets below. He stepped back while Jake was gobsmacked.

"Rose?"

She sent some organs flying before suddenly forming several dragon heads and blasted the Huntsman into a wall with energy blasts. "Not now dear! I'm busy killing dragon slayers!"

"Rose stop!" he flew over and tried grabbing her from behind. "What's wrong with you?!"

"I'm trying to stop them!" She said before suddenly making a portal of pink and flew in it before reappearing next to the Huntsman as she held a strange black cloaked man by the neck and used him like a hammer. "HAHAHAHA!"

"GAH!" He cried out in pain along with the figure in black. "R-Rose! Stop!"

"Stop? Stop!? No!" she yelled while she kept hitting him. "I'm going to make you pay for turning me into a dragon slaying weapon since birth!"

He cried out in agony while the figure groaned as a slime woman popped out and dragged him away.

"My daddy!"

Rose ignored it before grabbing the man and grinned. "Now, how to end you? Spine ripping? Boiling in hot water? Oh! I know, melting your SKIN off!" She then formed a pink flamethrower construct from her ring.

"Rose stop!" yelled Jake flying over and getting in between them. "You need to stop!"

"Why? He tried to kill you! And no one kills MY boyfriend!" She snapped in anger while the helmet snorted out some pink flames.

"Rose look at yourself! You're going on a brutal massacre, you're acting just what they wanted you to be." he frowned while ignoring the boyfriend part. "Look, you have every right to be mad at them, I am too, but if you slaughter them then you're no better than them doing the same to magical creatures."

Rose frowned at that. "Yet you want HIM to live?! Are you crazy, I'm not going to let my boyfriend die because of a man's sick desire to hunt!"

"I'm saying we make him pay. Let the magical community take care of him. Please Rose, I don't want you to turn out like him." he urged.

She sighed before grabbing the Huntsman's arms and legs and broke every bone in his limbs.

"AHHHHH!"

"Now he won't run or attack anyone again." She smirked before looking at Jake. "Is that good enough Jake?"

"Um...I guess."

"Good." She then caused the other Huntsclan to get turned into rabbits using the stolen power of the skulls and caged them in a pink construct. "Because you and me have a date, with the bed that is dragon boy~"

"What?" he blushed at the sudden change in attitude.

"Oh, and don't worry about changing back, I wanna see what you look like down there~"

"Huh?!" He said before getting tackled to the ground as pink hearts appeared from the ring.

"Now pucker up lover boy!"

"Rose I-mmm!"

(Elsewhere)

-Somewhere in the Land of Fire, outside Tanzaku Quarters-

Tsunade went wide eyed seeing Naruto not only get a kunai through the hand, but grab Kabuto's hand tight and held his other hand out while a clone was forming the rasengan.

"Rasengan!"

Kabuto went flying from the attack while a portal appeared over the town. "Gah!"

"He….He somehow did it...just who is this kid?" She muttered in shock before noticing a ring flying towards her. "What the-"

" _Tsunade Senju of Dimension 33361-00. N. Your love and darkness is powerful, you are hereby granted membership to the Onyx Temptation Corps._ "

She looked surprised at the ring before it suddenly flew onto her finger catching her off guard before suddenly finding herself covered in a pink cocoon. "Hey wha-!"

Naruto turned and went wide eyed. "What the hell?!"

Shizune saw the cocoon and jaw dropped. "Lady Tsunade!"

Crack.

SHATTER!

The cocoon shattered while revealing Tsunade, wearing a tight black, white, and pink outfit with a intersecting female and male symbol on her chest, with long scrolls going down her hips with pink writing on it, a large pink construct of a cannon on her shoulders, a massive pair of fists made of pure energy on her back, and several kunai around her chest. The ring then said. " _Tsunade Senju of Dimension 33361-00. N. Welcome to the Onyx Temptation Corps._ "

"Hmm, this feels weird, but I like it." She said while making some hand seals and summoned fifty giant pink slugs from out of nowhere. "And I have more chakra then a biju!"

Naruto's jaw dropped while the slugs moved past him and towards where Orochimaru was fighting Jiraiya.

Orochimaru blinked seeing the slugs. "Manda, take care of them."

" **I'm not a toy human.** " he huffed before seeing the slugs move on him and hissed feeling like the spots they were on were burning.

Tsunade smirked before doing more hand seals as a massive cannon ball appeared and she punched it.

FLOSH!

BAM!

" **GAH!** "

And hit the snake boss in the stomach, causing it to get a massive hole in its body as the cannonball went flying into a mountain and pulverized it.

"Hey Orochimaru!" Tsunade yelled. "Back off! The toad is mine!"

"Tsunade? How?!" he spoke in shock as he jumped off Manda which fell to the ground, dead, with Jiraiya and Naruto stunned speechless.

She flew at him before grabbing him by the hands and ripped them off before the ring started absorbing it into a flurry of pink particles. "Simple, I punched it to hell."

"Ahhhhhh!" he screamed in pain and shock feeling the excruciating pain before finding a hand wrapped around his throat. "Gah! Ah!"

"You really think you could try and tempt me? Well big mistake." She squeezed tighter. "Because I already have a family! That idiot Jiraiya as the husband and Shizune and the brat as my kids! And I don't LIKE when people HURT my family!"

Orochimaru let out a choked gasp before a snake sprang up and opened it's own mouth with a blade lunging at her head.

Only for the scrolls on her hips to grab it before taking the blade and fused it with her ring, making a large katana with sharp teeth going down the blades sides.

"Nice try, but thanks for giving me this blade." She said sadistically.

'N-No! The Kusanagi Sword! It's….it's been modified!' He thought before Tsunade pushed the blade into his skull with such force that it broke the blade in the process. He let out a choked and silent gasp before his body went limp.

Tsunade smirked before grabbing his body and threw it into orbit. "See you never you snake! Hahaha!"

Shizune jaw dropped as Jiraiya gulped in fear.

"What...the….hell just happened?" Naruto got out with wide eyes.

"I don't know." She said before seeing Tsunade looking at the hermit with a grin.

"Hey." She said while cracking her knuckles. "Remember that little promise you made back as a genin?"

"Um…"

"Well, since I have a 'daughter' and you a 'son', I think getting with you is the best idea right now." She licked her lips.

"W-What?!" he went wide eyed while popping a nosebleed. 'Oh Kami, is she serious? Does that mean we're….YES! Thank you Kami's above!'

"You heard me." She said before flying towards him. "Also, no more peeping or else."

He blinked before seeing her grabbing a large chuck of earth and used two pink hand constructs to compress it into a massive diamond. "But...my book series."

"You can do them with me." She frowned. "And perhaps Shizune and the brat as well. The family HAS to be close you know."

His eyes widened before getting grabbed by the hair.

"Now I know this spot for quick weddings, you better not run on me toad." She said while dragging him away.

"Wait, marriage!? I thought you meant just us having a good time."

She deadpanned at him. "No now let's get going honey~"

"L-Lady Tsunade!" Shizune ran over. "What just happened?! How did you get all that power? Was it because of that ring?"

"No time to talk, I have a wedding to do." She said before flying off with Jiraiya in tow.

"Ow ow ow!"

' **That was weird.** ' The fox muttered from Naruto's mindscape.

'You said it.'

(Elsewhere)

-New York-

Spider-Man groaned while using the bell to get the suit off of him.

BING!

BING!

BING!

The suit screamed in pain while he felt it hold on, but also let go on parts of his body.

"Ah! Get off of me!" He screamed while hitting the bell even harder.

" **RAWI!** " The suit screamed out in pain. The ringing was excruciating, but it didn't want to detach from Peter.

However, the ringing was too much as the suit started to fall off of Peter and oozed to the ground just as a portal appeared outside the church.

Peter panted and slowly stopped while the suit slowly stopped trying to grab at him making him think it was finally over. However just as he was about to leave, he saw a ring flying over to the oozing black suit.

" _Klyntar Venom of Dimension 555616-78. M. Your love and darkness is powerful, you are hereby granted membership to the Onyx Temptation Corps._ " It said before going right into the ooze and covered it up in a pink cocoon.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Peter who stood up and got on guard. 'This can't be good.'

Crack.

SHATTER!

That was when a large humanoid being appeared with a tight black, white, and pink suit with a intersecting female and male symbol on its chest, two large wasp wings with spider legs going down its back and sticking to the wall, large sharp talons on its feet, pink constructs in the form of blades on each side of its hips, and a pair of jaws on its face, revealing a pair of pink eyes when it opened. It slowly moved a little before taking a more suitable form of a thin woman with large hips, a G cup bust and with no hair as the ring on its right hand said. " _Klyntar Venom of Dimension 555616-78. M. Welcome to the Onyx Temptation Corps._ "

Peter's eyes widened and stepped back. "Woah."

The figure quickly moved towards him before giving him a slap on the face. "Why?! We were happy! And you hurt us!"

Peter winced from the impact and held the spot before looking at her. "You were changing me into a whole different person, what else was I supposed to do!? But what I wanna know is what the hell just happened?!"

"We do not know." She said. "But you should have talked to us. We do not LIKE when hosts act like assholes."

"Well I don't like it when...whatever you are tries changing who I am."

She shook her head. "We won't do that with intention. We just eat chemicals that made you moody, the earth chocolates can help fix our hunger."

"...chocolates?"

"Yes. We love chocolates." She said while making a pink construct of a chocolate bar. "Feed us this, and we will not make you moody."

"Forget it, I can't take the chance of you making me go crazy or make me do something more insane."

She narrowed her eyes before picking him up by the arms. "We are not leaving until you love us."

"Sorry to say, but you might need to find someone new." he remarked before firing web at her face.

Only for the ring to create a barrier around his hands as the webbing got absorbed into the woman's body.

"We will not leave." She growled. "Not now, not ever!" her body started to make tentacles that lashed out and started wrapping around Peter's body. "We will be together and give you power that will show you that you need us!"

He went wide eyed before getting enveloped by the oozing mass while seeing pink constructs of parasite wasps crawling around him and stinging him with anesthetic. "No...I won't…."

"Relax, you'll love what I can provide for you." She said while the ooze covered him up completely. "Be with us forever~"

The lightning outside flashed as a new hero was in town, one not only powerful but deadly at the same time.

(Elsewhere)

-Death City-

"M-Mother." Crona said while seeing a small little girl with her mother's looks and face right in front of him.

"Hello Crona, it's so nice to see you again." she gave an innocent smile with him shaking nervously.

"B-But…" Crona said nervously. "You….were cut in half."

"Yes, but I got better." she smiled while Crona gulped. "I see you've been doing well in my absence."

Crona gulped before a portal appeared next to the teen and shot out a ring.

The ring floated around before saying. " _Crona Gorgon of Dimension 33390-23. SE. Your love and darkness is powerful, you are hereby granted membership to the Onyx Temptation Corps._ "

"Huh? What's that?" asked Medusa with Crona shocked before it flew onto his finger making him get more scared.

"H-Hey! Get off!" he yelled before trying to pull it off, but it was stuck. He then saw his body getting covered in a pink cocoon as Ragnarok tried to push it away.

" _Gah! This thing's a pain-_ " he cried out before getting squashed by the cocoon.

Medusa narrowed her eyes seeing the cocoon and got on the defensive. 'What is that? Where did that ring come from? Why did it fly onto Crona's hand without any warning?'

Crack.

SHATTER!

The cocoon shattered as it revealed Crona, wearing a very tight black, white, and pink suit with a female and male symbol on his chest, two large backwards wings on his back, a snake like lower body with drill like swords on the ends, two large blades with eyes forming from his right hand, several pairs of pink arrow constructs around his left hand, a helmet in the shape of a gorgon with a pink visor, and a large snake like mouth around the crotch area. The ring on his left hand then said. " _Crona Gorgon of Dimension 33390-23. SE. Welcome to the Onyx Temptation Corps._ "

Medusa blinked before seeing the soul and went wide eyed as it was a strange mass of snakes, red and black dragons, and a large ring in the center of it as it was as big as the entire city itself. 'What in the world happened to him?!'

He looked at Medusa before raising his sword arm and swung it.

SLASH!

And caused several blocks of building to get slashed in half.

Medusa gaped in shock before he walked towards her with a frown.

"Mother." He said before making a construct of a massive hand and grabbed her. "You hurt Maka. And I do not know what to do."

She struggled before seeing him grin wildly.

"Tell me what to do?" He said while the snakes on his helmet moved around and hissed at the witch. "Or maybe I should do something I feel is right. It feels different, but oh so right. Should I do it?"

"Crona, what are you doing?! Don't kill me!"

"Why?" He said while cracking his neck as the crotch mouth opened up. "I just want you to enjoy my junk before I eat you all up~"

"No don't! I'm your mother!"

"Nope. You are a tasty witch." He said as a large tongue moved from the mouth and licked Medusa's face. "Plus if I eat you, Maka will be safe and then with your soul, I will be the person she will care for. That or I might use your powers to make her mine, I do not know yet."

Medusa shivered before the tongue wrapped around her neck and started squeezing while he gave a cold expression.

"Mother. I hope you like my junk." He said while the tongue pulled her towards the crotch mouth. "Because I will enjoy consuming you. Oh and say hi to father for me~ Hahaha!"

"Cro-"

CHOMP!

CHOMP!

CHOMP!

Crona smirked while the mouth bit on the child and consumed her as the soul went right into his body and caused his body to become more feminine in the process, with bigger hips and longer hair. "Ooooh~ That felt so good, I don't know how to deal with it~"

He looked around before slithering off with a large grin. "I can't wait to tell Maka the good news."

(Elsewhere)

-Bellwood-

Julie sighed while a little annoyed that Ben wasn't back yet or that her 'lover' wasn't here either. "Maybe I should break it off with Hervé? I mean yes Ben is off saving the world from aliens, that and apparently some outer god, and Herve's nice, but...he's kinda creepy. I just can't put my finger on it."

" **Ship ship.** " Ship said while on her lap.

She rubbed her pet's head while laying on her bed and looking down at him. "Any ideas Ship?"

" **Ship ship.** "

"Yeah, I have no idea either. I feel like anything I do is just gonna make things worse." she huffed. "Maybe doing something like this was a huge mistake, but I feel lonely when Ben's not around."

Ship moved its head against her chest before a portal appeared next to the tv. " **Ship?** "

Julie sat up in surprise before seeing a ring zoom out and move in front of her. "What the? A ring?"

" _Julie Yamamoto of Dimension 44532-10. BNC. Your love and darkness is powerful, you are hereby granted membership to the Onyx Temptation Corps._ " It said while Ship covered Julie and formed its armor.

" **Ship ship!** "

"Easy Ship, it's just a ring, a freaky kind that speaks, but still just a ring." She said before the ring went right through the armor and connected to her left ring finger before the two were covered in a pink cocoon. "Hey!"

" **Ship ship!** " he cried out in panic as everything looked fuzzy.

Creak.

SHATTER!

The cocoon shattered as it showed Julie, wearing a very tight black, white, and pink suit with a female and male symbol on her chest, with slim armor with two large rockets on her legs, two large wings on both arms in the shape of hearts, a large pink construct in the form of an alien machine gun over her left hand, a pair of tentacles around her hips with wires dangling from the tips, several massive balls of concentrated pink lightning coursing through her shoulders and breasts, and wearing a helmet with a heart visor around her face which connected to a large vacuum on her back with a twisted nozzle attached to it. The ring then said. " _Julie Yamamoto of Dimension 44532-10. BNC. Welcome to the Onyx Temptation Corps._ "

She looked at herself while feeling like her blood was heavier and her body was sticky for some reason. "Woah, this feels off, huh Ship?"

" **Ship ship.** " Said being said in her head before slowly saying in a child's voice. " **Mom? Are you ok? The ring fused with us and...I think I'm your blood now.** "

Julie jumped and looked at her body. "Ship?! Your my blood?!"

" **Yep. And your lungs, and heart, and ovaries, and kidneys. I'm basically all of your organic body parts now.** "

"Oh god!" she screamed in panic while accidentally bumping into the wall and making a hole in it. "We're together in one body?! Oh god, this is bad, really really bad!"

" **Why? I kinda like this, plus I can make modifications if you ask me.** "

"No! What if Ben or Hevré find out?!"

" **The blond bastard? Why should we care for him? He's a pedo.** " Ship deadpanned. " **You can see it in his eyes.** "

"What?! No no, that's not true!"

" **Then connect to the internet and let me do a search.** "

Julie groaned before the tentacles went right to her computer, connected with it, and she saw the entire cyberspace right in her mind. "Wow!"

" **And done.** " Ship said while pulling up the data. " **And in two seconds as well, we must be faster than normal.** "

She blinked before seeing….nude kids posing with Hervé while...doing it in some pictures while also seeing TONS of kiddy porn in his history.

" **Yuck.** " Ship said. " **Oh and here's something on you. And he says that you have the potential to be a kinky kitty in the bed. Hopefully he's not taking pictures of you naked.** "

Julie scowled while feeling revolted. "That sick….twisted...BASTARD!"

" **And from his calendar he's about to come to your house and...take a picture of her childish panties in the bathroom? What the fuck?** "

She growled in anger while the ring formed several pink vipers constructs next to her. "HE. IS. DEAD!"

Knock knock.

"Julie, are ya here?" Said Hervé from the other end of the door.

She saw red and stamped out of her room and to the front door.

He smiled while not seeing her pissed off face. "Ready for another picture shoot?"

She grabbed him by the arms and took flight until she was twenty miles above the city. "Hervé! You sick son of a bitch!"

"J-Julie?! W-What do you mean?! W-Why are we so high up?!"

"You are a pedophile! And you were TRYING to get me to...I don't want to know!" She growled while the machine gun pointed at him. "Now either you get the hell away from me or I'll MAKE you!"

"W-Wait! I thought you were into guys like me!"

" **Wrong move pal. Mom, you can kill him.** "

"This is for me thinking you were a decent human being." She said before blasting him with pink bullets, causing his body to explode into organs and brain matter as said organs fell into the streets below.

" **Nice shot mom.** "

"Thanks Ship, that actually felt better than I thought." Julie said with a smile. "And maybe Ben would enjoy my new look?"

" **He will. Trust me, he will...incoming police radio wave. Bank heist downtown...ah! Ben's been shot in the chest! Crazy gunman took him hostage after getting sent out of the Omnitrix...wants ten trillion dollars or else he blows 'the bastards head off'.** "

"WHAT?! I'll kill him!" She yelled before making a large pink portal and zoomed right into it.

(Downtown)

And right next to the bank as the portal disappeared.

She looked at the strong bulky man with a boomstick pointed next to Ben's head as they were inside the bank with several more armed men.

"Hahaha! With you as my hostage, no one will stop me from becoming a trillionaire!"

Ben hissed in pain and tried glaring with blood soaking into his shirt. 'Damn watch...had to time out now?!'

Julie growled before forming a pink construct of a massive railgun before firing at the men next to the bulky man, causing them to explode into paste. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BOYFRIEND!"

"AHHHH!"

She rushed towards the bank before creating several pink rocket launchers and blasted the other armed men while using her tentacles to take the weapons and transform them into giant railguns of pink energy. "AHHHHHHHH!"

"Holy-"

BOOOM!

"Ga-"

BOOM!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

It turned into a small war zone from all the explosions. All the while the bulky man was wetting himself from the power.

Julie finished the last man with a railgun to the face before turning and growled. "You. Get away from my boyfriend."

"N-N-No! He's my ticket to fortune!" He said pointing the boomstick at Ben's face. "D-D-D-D-Don't even try it!"

"You really think you'll manage to pull the trigger before I kill you?"

"Yes!"

Clic-

BOOM!

The guy's head was blasted into paste while Julie fired a large railcannon at his face.

"Still got it." She grinned before running towards Ben and placed some pink energy around the bullet hole. "Ben! Ben! Wake up!"

"Ugh…" he groaned while the bullet was pulled out and his wound was healing pretty fast.

"Come on, don't die on me!"

" **He's not dying, you're squeezing him.** " Ship corrected her. " **The ring is already healing his body, and making him very fertile.** "

Julie blushed hearing that while Ben groaned and was feeling better and got a chance to see Julie's new form.

"Julie…? Julie?! What happened to you?!"

"I kinda got a upgrade, and fused with Ship." She said. "Like permanently."

"Say what?! How?!"

"Just a ring." She said before looking at Ben and smiled. "Also, I think we should rent an apartment together, just the two, three of us."

Ben looked very lost at the sudden change in conversation. "What? Julie what's going on? You show up out of nowhere, looking like this, fused with Ship? And you just killed all the robbers, I mean look at this place!"

She looked around and then back at Ben. "So? You were about to DIE!"

"Still! I could have taken care of them without killing!"

"With a bullet hole? No." She said before looking right in the eye. "Also, I am your girlfriend. It's my JOB to make sure you're ok. So don't go saying it's all on you, because it's not."

He groaned before seeing her picking him up and placed him under her armpit.

"Anyway, you and me are going to get more accustomed to living together. Starting with the bathtub and bedroom." She said with a grin.

"Wait what?!"

Julie took flight and smirked. "Don't worry, I won't mind if you have sex with me in the shower, I'll enjoy rubbing by breasts on your back with soap. Just do the same with your dick on my asscheeks~"

" **Go mom!** " Ship cheered.

Ben blushed crimson red while seeing some pink hearts coming from the ring along with some dicks. 'Now I know something's way off!'

'I'm going to get some babies!'

(Back with the deities)

Omni looked at the portals while Yui finally got the ring off of Cynthia. "My, those rings….were OP as fuck!"

"Aw." Cynthia pouted. "I liked all that power."

"Now now sweetie, you'll still have fun, but NOT while trying to take my dick off and turning it into a dildo."

"Aw."

Omni chuckled. "So the Onyx Temptation Corps rings can make constructs, absorb powers and heal any injuries, obtain flight, enhances powers to the max, increases their insanity and allows for interdimensional travel. This might be a fun corp to do if everyone wants them in the comments." 'Maybe?'

"Time will tell."

"I think the female Godzilla monster girl is asleep now. So you can go you two, also." He glared at them. "No telling Jack of this place! This is my slice of time space, not a monster girl lab. And Xion wants another play date Cynthia."

"Yay!"

ZOOP!

"This portal will send you back home. Just be careful Yui, I replenished your deity powers to max, but use them sparingly. If you hit zero, you're dead. For at least a year or two."

"...really dude? There's a reason I weakened myself." he deadpanned.

"I didn't mean to full power, the poison is still in your system. I just gave you back the eighty percent power I drained from you. You're still weak as fuck, but not AS weak as a human."

"Good, because if you literally made my whole reason for making myself weak completely pointless, I'd rip your balls off after you tried raising your tone against MY daughter."

"Uh huh. Just go." He said coldly while making a portal. "Before I kick you two out."

Yui waved him off before taking Cynthia out of the room.

Omni sighed before the portal closed and he turned. "Chaos, what are you doing here?"

Said deity appeared next to him. "Just watching your little stunt."

"Yeah, so?" He said while walking to the battery.

"And I have to say, you're not telling that demon god the whole story."

He frowned. "Just shut up, Yui is not ready to know the truth."

"Oh really?" He said while slashing at the battery, revealing a keyblade made of pink metal and with a skull like 'teeth' near the tip as a long knife keychain was hanging from the hilt. "Because he has to believe you when you used YOUR keyblade."

"Yandere Goddess was necessary for the battery! It was impossible to use two different Void Powers in the same space and time! It was important to use it!"

"And to make an army?"

He narrowed his eyes.

"I know you are trying to make an army. But I don't know what it is...wait. Maybe it's that O Catastrophe Singularity everyone's talking about. My, your a busy bee."

" **SHUT UP!** "

"Oh? Sounds like I hit a nerve." chuckled the cat.

Omni growled before causing a portal to appear and caused a giant sword to appear as it flowed a dark aura. " **IN THE NAME OF ORDER HIMSELF, LEAVE MY DOMAIN!** "

Chaos frowned. "You dare order me around? Me? Chaos?"

Omni pointed the blade at him as he started to twitch and spasm with glitches flying all over his cloak. " **LEAVE SOAHC!** "

Chaos narrowed his eyes before turning to the portal. "Fine, I'll go, for now." he muttered and flew into it.

Omni growled as it closed before turning to the battery. "The O Catastrophe Singularity. The turning point of the canon….I have to get ready before the glitches get worse."

As he was looking at the battery, his shadow glitched and spasmed while forming a tentacled mass with a crooked grin.

"The Onyx Temptation Corps, the Zoo, the various copies of our lineage, soon…." he said while revealing his right eye, twitching and covered in glitches. "Ecalp ni eb lliw seceip eht lla."


	58. Chapter 58

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 58

Ozpin and Port summon their servants

Series: RWBY and Fate Stay

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Last time on Fate-RWBY…..well you get the picture, but now for an intrude!

-Beacon, Ozpin's office-

He looked outside while very confused as there was lightning strikes in the Emerald Forest and large earthquakes coming from it as well. "Perhaps I should start a evacuation right now." he stood up and made his way to the door, but stopped when there was a box in front of it. "Huh? What's this? Did Glynda leave this?"

BOOM!

He jumped while feeling the earth shake from that blast of lightning. "What on earth is causing all these lightning strikes?" He looked at the box before grabbing it. "First things first, evacuate the school."

(Much later)

Ozpin sighed while everything was fine right now, except for the fact that almost all of the Emerald Forest was destroyed and about half the school was either blown up, had broken walls, or had some strange case of students getting attacked by a Grimm, only to be saved by a gray haired little girl with knives, a blond with a sword, or some woman on an elephant.

In his mind, he was absolutely confused.

"Maybe I should take a vacation." He said while looking at the box on his desk. "I really needed one for the last few years."

He then opened it to reveal a long cane with a curved gold handle and a base made of oak. "Oh ha ha, real mature Glynda. I know I'm old but I do not need a cane." he pulled it out and gave it a look over. "Although I must say, the craftsmanship is impressive."

That was when he cut his hand from the apparent concealed blade as he pulled the bottom off.

"Ooh, and a little surprise too, might need to watch you little fellow." He said while the blood dripped on it. "Just don't give me hepatitis or anything like that."

The cane started to blow before exploding into balls of light, blinding Ozpin in the process.

"Ah! What in the world?" He cried out before running his eyes. 'Why does this feel familiar?'

As the light show went on, a figure started to appear from the light.

"I say." Spoke a tall man with blue hair, blue eyes, a semi pale skin tone, wearing a fine suit with a yellow corset like contraption with several mechanical arms which are longer than him and branch out to show large magnifying glasses at the tips, a black overcoat with several long pieces of his coat being attached to red strings, white gloves, some black shoes, and holding a pipe in one hand and a cane in the other. "That summoning was rather bright wasn't it?"

Ozpin rubbed his eyes and looked at the man in surprise. "Yes, yes it was Mr…."

"Holmes. Sherlock Holmes." He said while looking at Ozpin. "Judging by your attire, the color in your eyes, and the posture you're currently in, I can assume that you are a man of many names and possible lifetimes."

"Well you certainly seem quick and quite observant. I assume you're an expert in your line of work given your own attire."

"Detective." He said while looking closely at the man. "And speaking of attire, yours have a distinct feel of familiarity to them. A mixture of the American style and a tad of the British attire. Meaning either I have been summoned by a man of strange tastes, or summoned to a Lostbelt with little semblance of the actual history of humanity."

Ozpin looked slightly intrigued. "You know about the lost history?"

"My dear fellow, I am a part of it. Well, I'm a sense given this place and time is outside the actual history of humanity." He said while smoking his pipe. "Tell me, is this the year 2018?"

"Yes, 2018 AG."

"I see." He nodded. "And from what your lip movements are telling me, you know more then you let on. Specifically your actual knowledge of this world."

"Quite right, but that's for me to know only."

"That maybe true, but uncovering the truth is my speciality." He said before pointing at him. "Speaking of which, how long has your soul been possessing bodies?"

"For years and years, but there are some things better left unsaid." Ozpin said with a frown.

Holmes sat on a chair before saying. "Since you know about the old history, you know about the Holy Grail Wars and the Servants."

"Yes, but it is dangerous."

"All too true, but given that the entire planet has been converted into a Holy Grail and in itself a Lostbelt, the possible outcome of a war is slim, but entirely possible."

"With you here, that means it just might be happening, I can only hope Salem doesn't get involved."

"It's possible this woman has been involved." He said. "As for my class, I'm a Ruler. Meaning I oversee the war, however from the charred forest outside you already had Servants being summoned before I was even brought here."

Ozpin blinked before groaning. "Great, who knows how many are running around this school."

Holmes smiled slightly. "Yet they are instrumental for the conclusion of this war. And perhaps the true history will reveal itself in the process, something that you might have questions for after many years of hopping bodies."

"Perhaps, I do have some memories that I have lost over the decades."

"In the meantime, we can merely discuss philosophical views here, or perhaps you can show me a tour of this expansive area."

"I could do that, if I didn't have renovations taking place."

"I have seen the moors of Scotland. A few revocations is completely fine with me." He said before looking to the door. "And judging from the cold atmosphere and possible foul air, it is quite possible another Servant is about to be summoned. Which kind and what moral obligations they have, I have no idea."

"Well hopefully the school isn't burned to the ground with this one."

"Perhaps, but it will happen one day."

Ozpin groaned. 'Why do I feel foreshadowing with that line?'

(Elsewhere)

-Port's classroom-

"And that class is how I-"

SMASH!

He jumped while seeing a blond woman with a long sword hitting the walls and breaking them down.

"Umu! Praetor, I am going to remake this place as my personal palace." She smiled while walking away as Ruby ran after her.

"Stop doing that!"

Port looked very surprised as the students were VERY confused, including Velvet who was still lost about 'Ren' throwing Cardin out a window.

'What the….?' She thought before a box landed on her head, knocking her out cold. "EEP!"

"Oh dear, would someone take Miss Scarlatina to the nurse's office?"

"I will." Said Scarlet before picking her up and took her away.

Port was about to get back to his lesson when a box landed on the table with a loud thud. He turned and blinked. "And would someone stop throwing things when I'm in the middle of my lecture?"

"We didn't throw that." Sage said before some boxes hit him, Neptune and Sun on the heads as Scarlet got hit on his way to the nurse's office. "Ow!"

That got the students scared as many of them ran out of the room while screaming something about a box apocalypse.

"Wait! Class isn't over!" He called out as the students ran off while the knocked out team saw stars. He groaned and looked at the box with annoyance. "Just what are these boxes trying to pull?"

He moved over and opened it before reaching down inside. And inside the box was a necklace made of cowry shells and bear teeth with a large ruby stuck to the center of one of the cowry shells. "Hmm, what would this be doing in some random box?"

That's when he pricked his finger on a bear tooth, causing it to bleed a little.

"Oh! Sharp little fellow aren't you." Port said while the blood dripped onto the ruby. "Still, this reminds me of the time I fought a Ursa with my arm tied behind my back."

As he reminisced about his youth, he didn't notice the necklace starting to glow or that it began to turn into a liquid like substance.

"That big guy took quite a beating, but he went down and made me nearly lose my eye too." He said to himself while the liquid went out of his hands and started to coagulate next to his heels. "And to think, I was almost tempted to use a spoon to defend myself."

The liquid slowly rise up while moving over his legs, making him stop his train of thought.

"Hmm? What's this now?"

The liquid squirmed around while slowly getting bigger and bigger as it became more human like.

"Good lord!" He said before seeing the liquid slowly taking shape.

And that shape was a short tanned woman with long flowing black hair, wearing tanned skin of various animals on her torso and hips, with cowry shells around her bare feet, large flint stones were on her large hips and made a long skirt that went to her knees, on her F cup chest was a stone shirt with what looked like a skull of a human sewed to it, a long cane made of human bones and a deer skull was in her left hand, with large red war tattoos all over her body, dark yellow and blue eyes, and wearing a headdress made of eagle feathers, dried beaver tails and the teeth of human children.

"..." she looked around before seeing Port and growled. "White man, you dare summon me here?"

"Wow! Astonishing!" he spoke in surprise. "My dear, where did you come from? Well, I know WHERE you came from, but I'd like to hear how you did it."

"I came from the lands of my people, the ones you white men attacked." She said coldly. "And I came from a chair of ancestral heroes, though I do not care for any of their lives."

"Really now? That sounds like quite the tale. Please sit down and tell me everything."

She frowned. "I won't be ordered by a white man."

"I'm not ordering you, I merely wish to hear more."

She narrowed her eyes before raising her cane up and pointed at him. "If this is a trick, you will die white man."

"Please call me Port Miss…."

She sat on a chair in a crisscross style. "The white man called me Rebecca and Pocahontas, my people called me Matoaka. You shall call me Caster Alter."

"Alright Miss Caster Alter, go right ahead and start when you're ready." He said with a smile.

She looked at him. "The Caster Alter is my title, white man. Do you disrespect me with falsehood?"

"Oh no, I was just complying to your request."

She growled. "Just call me Matoaka and I might keep you alive."

"Very well, Matoaka."

She nodded. "Good, my tale is long and painful. In my youth I saw the white man appear. My father cared for him after welcoming him to our nation, but he brought more of them here and I was captured by these savages and left for dead by them until a 'ransom' was made. I was forced to become 'christian', marry a man of tobacco as a teen, and bore him a child. The humiliation was set then I rode the canoes with many wings to the rising sun, many of that tribe thought I was 'a civilized savage' and I was famous, only to bring more of these beasts to my land. On the long trip across the big water, I fell ill."

"My word, that's tragic."

"However before my death. The spirit of my ancestors appeared to me, promising me power in exchange for possessing my body once I pass to the lands of the spirits." She said while a dark aura appeared behind her. "I chose to harbor it in my own body as my spirit passed into the seat of heroes. And now, I shall cleanse the land of the white men for their mockery of my people, my legend, and my identity."

Port saw the aura changing into a tall humanoid with dark green eyes, with a hard stone body with flint arrows poking out of its skin, and sharp claws containing ruby shards as it floated around Matoaka like a snake. "Goodness gracious."

"Now I control the Nun'Yunu'Wi. The monster of stone and the medicine man of legend." She smirked. "No white man and his sticks of flame can harm me now."

"Astounding!"

"And now, I will go out and cleanse the land." She said before turning to the still knocked out team SSSN. "Starting with them."

The creature flew towards them while getting ready to slice their throats with its nails.

"Now hold up there!" Port stood up and grabbed her wrist with a frown. "I can understand your feelings of hatred, but as a teacher of this school I shall not let you hurt students while I'm here."

She frowned. "White man, you dare challenge my decree? For all of your kind shall perish."

"Yet hurting anyone that did you no harm is not right."

Matoaka frowned while the creature vanished into her body. "Speak."

"What good will hurting these boys do? What have they done to you?"

"Nothing. Their ancestors hurt my people."

"And that is the point, they are not the ones that hurt you."

"Still, they should be punished. It is the law of the land." She said while pointing her cane at them. "My power can make them wish for death."

Port glared and stood in between them. "Blaming them for the crimes of people who they're not even related to is nothing short of being a coward. Just because they have similar skin doesn't ensure they're part of the same blood. That's like if I assumed your people attacked me at a young age. Would that give me the right to attack anyone with dark skin then?"

"..." she growled while putting the cane down. "You speak wisely, for a white man."

"I learned from experience, but I'd appreciate you using my name. Or would you prefer I start calling you dark skinned woman?"

"No. Fine….Port." She said while nearly puking while getting up and noticed a boy attacking a girl with dark skin and dog like ears right outside the building. She narrowed her eyes before pointing her cane at the boy. "Inexcusable."

Port blinked before seeing the cane starting to glow a sickly green color.

"Pain's of my people, desecration of my legend, I can not take it! Noble Phantasm: Curse of the Nun'Yunu'Wi! Grand restoration of the land!" She growled before the energy shot out and the Nun'Yunu'Wi appeared next to the boy before using the energy to convert the boy into a decaying corpse.

"Gah….ugh...no...ba…" he said while his eyes fell out and the girl screamed in horror.

"AHHHHHH!"

Matoaka smirked before Port looked out the window and went wide eyed. "White men, always treating the earth like it was a tool. Now!" She raised her cane up. "Explode!"

The former boy then exploded as organs and rotted bones went flying, causing the girl to run off screaming bloody murder.

"AHHH!" She screamed as the creature went floating back into Matoaka's body.

"His body will be the life blood of this land now. That is his purpose for harming my people."

"You killed a student! That's nothing but clear murder!"

She turned to him. "Yet I saw it as essential to save that girl's life. All things die and become the earth, I just sped it up."

"You are no one to decide who lives and dies! That's the thinking of a cold blooded murderer."

Matoaka frowned. "I am one that fights for the extermination of the white man. It is my nature to be a monster."

Port frowned at that. "You sound like a member of White Fang."

"...I do not know that tribe name." She said with perplexity.

"They are a terrorist group of Fauni who want to kill all humans."

"..." she cocked her head. "All white men?"

"That and anyone else without horns or tusks."

Matoaka gasped. "You mean...animal men are trying to massacre my people as well?!"

"In short terms, if they're human, than yes."

And cue her getting very mad while the Nun'Yunu'Wi appeared next to her.

"They will be sent to the lands of the spirits!" She growled in anger before Port bopped her on the head. "Ow!"

"That hatred is what started this in the first place. And not all Fauni agree with them, just as much as not all 'white men' are evil."

She rubbed her head in pain. "Ow."

"And you've got some explaining to do to the headmaster for brutally killing a student."

Matoaka glared at him. "That hurt."

"Just be grateful I didn't hurt you any more then a small bop on the head."

"...you are evil." She growled while Port saw a tattoo of a skull on his left hand. "An evil shaman."

"Hmm? What's this here?"

"Command seal. Seat of heroes told me, no idea why it is so important." She said before walking away. "Now I am hunting-"

Only for Port to grab her by the shirt.

"Hey!"

"You're not going anywhere missy." He said before walking her out of the room. "You have some explaining to do with Ozpin."

"Let go of me!"

'I hope Ozpin can explain what is going on here.'

'I'll remember this white man!' She thought while a purple portal with tentacles watched them leaving.

(Omake)

A chibi Abigail appeared while shaking like a leaf while holding a sign reading ' _Abby Time_ ' as a chibi Saint Olga was looking at her with a frown. "N-Not the Indians! Please!"

"Ugh, she's not here."

"But they are evil!"

"Get out of here!"

"No! Do the show without me!" She said while nodding under a table.

Saint Olga facepalmed. "Fine. This woman is Matoaka, a Caster with a Alter affinity. Basically a Servant with a broken history. She wouldn't have been a Servant if that demon didn't make that deal with her. Her abilities are that demon as her familiar and Power of the Ancients, a skill that gives her power of god's creation, mostly wind. But I don't know what that even means."

A chibi Matoaka appeared next to her. "White man named Walt Disney destroyed my legend and that magic is his doing."

Abigail screamed before running away. "EVIL SAVAGES!"

"Hey! How dare you call my people savages!" She yelled while chasing after her.

"AHHHH! MEANY LADY SAVE ME!"

Saint Olga sighed. 'Peasants. Why do they have to be noisy?'

"GET BACK HERE WHITE MAN!"

"AHHHHHH! SEE YOU NEXT TIME AHHH!"


	59. Chapter 59

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 59

What if giant monster girls came and rampaged around a city?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun began to rise on the metropolis as the city buzzed with life. People went about their days, whether they be annoyed, boring, mundane, or exciting. On the edge of the great city lied a large mountain range and on the other side a bustling harbor connected to the sea.

At said harbor one old fisherman was trying to get in early to get his bucket filled with fish by the end of the day.

"Come on, I just know I'll get a big one today." He muttered as he sat at the end of the pier and sent out his line. He watched the end hit the water and gave the line a small reel before relaxing and waited. As he waited he felt the wind beginning to change and blow against him, making him frown. "Odd, the winds have changed, interesting."

He saw his line slowly go out and gave it a small reel back, but felt like it got snagged on something. "Damn it, is this another sunken ship? I can't afford to get another hook." He muttered on annoyance. He tried tugging on it while reeling the line, but saw it do the opposite and saw the line get pulled out more. "Oh! Haha, it looks like I got a big one!" He cried as he tried to reel it in.

The force behind the line though was getting stronger and stronger making him stand up and try backing up.

"Oh no you don't, you're getting back here big fella!" He called as he kept tugging on the pole. "I've been fishing here for thirty years and I am not losing my pole to an upstart fish!"

"Hey old man! Be careful, you might throw your hip out!" Called one of the nearby younger fisherman with a laugh.

"Ha, no way, I think I just hooked myself a record breaking fish!" He called back before he saw the water slowly going back to the shore and kicking waves up with his rod getting pulled out so hard it went flying from his hands and into the water. "No! Damn fish!" He cried angrily as the other fisherman looked at the water in confusion.

"That's weird, did the news say anything about high tides?"

"No, I don't think so...but I've never seen the water act like this." Said the old man in confusion. That's when he felt a sudden shake making him fall on his ass with the water hitting the pier harder while everyone there turned and started to see something in the distance rising up from the water. "What on earth is that, some sort of submarine?!"

"I don't think so- WHAT THE HELL?!" Screamed one fisherman before a huge figure rose up out of the water right next to the pier making the old man gape as they all looked up.

"Sweet….mother...of...AHH!" He screamed when the thing reached down and grabbed him, while also causing damage to the pier. "Let me go, someone, anyone, help!" He cried as people began to run away in fear.

The figure let out a low hiss with slitted eyes that looked at him with the old man feeling a cold chill.

'I-I'm going to die, this is where I die.' He thought as he closed his eyes. He suddenly found something wet cover his face and body making him scream in what he thought was pain, but there came none and instead he heard a moan. 'Huh? What's going on?' He thought as he opened his eyes only to see red. He also saw what looked like a large tongue move over and lick across him making him close his eyes. 'Oh no, I'm being tasted!' He thought as he shuddered in fear. 'Why is it dragging it out, why isn't it just putting me out of my misery and eating me?!'

He kept getting licked all over for a few more minutes before finding himself pulled back and covered in saliva while the large creature moaned out in what sounded like joy. He looked over the creature to see that it looked like a giant woman, except her skin was green with bright red hair and yellow eyes. She had large red lips with her bottom half being a large eel like tail with fins on her arms and gills on her neck.

The girl licked her lips and rubbed her cheek against the fisherman who was so overwhelmed by this he wound up passing out as the camera panned up to show numerous other shadows moving towards the harbor with the people scrambling to get to their cars or ships. As they did so the mountains on the other side of town began to shake as well as the ground began to crack as large beings began to ascend from the earth.

On the other side of the mountains, we see one guy in his car in a traffic jam looking annoyed and tapping his steering wheel. "Of course when I need to get somewhere traffic comes to a stand still, move it you bozos!" He called as the ground began to shake slightly. "Oh great, an earthquake too? Fan-fucking-tastic."

The shaking kept going making some car alarms go off with the drivers confused before they started to see people run past them screaming in terror.

"What the...hey! What's the rush?" He called out.

"M-monsters! Monsters everywhere!" Screamed a random civilian.

"Monsters? What are you talking about?!" He called in confusion before the guy he was talking to was plucked off the ground. His eyes widened and looked up before gaping as he saw what looked like a woman who had the lower half of a horse with long black hair and matching lipstick, no bra, and was several feet bigger than the car who held the man in her hand with ease.

"Help! Help me!" He cried as she smiled at him and licked her lips.

"How?!" He cried as he began to panic. 'Oh shit, I have to get out of here!'

"He-mmmm!" The man was cut off when the woman pressed her lips over his face which muffled his cries making the driver get out of his car and scramble with the other people as the centaur gave a moan.

"Why is this happening?!" The driver cried as he saw several more monstrous creatures over the tops of buildings or jumping from them to pounce upon a helpless person. 'Ok, calm down Jerry, you just need to get somewhere safe….I know, in a building, someplace those freaks can't get too!'

He turned down another road leading to downtown, but stopped and gaped when he saw it was broken off and what looked like a woman made of mud with two large hands looking around the rubble curiously. 'Crap! Ok, no need to panic, she hasn't seen me yet so I can still get out of here unscathed.'

The woman picked up a piece of rubble and tossed it away to where it crushed a car easily before her eye caught sight of Jerry making her turn and smile making him panic.

"Shit!" He cursed before turning and ran.

She giggled as her arm reached towards him, rolling across the road like a mudslide as he screamed in fear.

"No! Don't take me! There's plenty of other saps around here!" He cried before the hand reached him, grabbing him and covering him in mus as it started to bring him towards her. "No, no, noooooo!"

"Oh god, we gotta save him!" Cried one woman running with others as they saw this on one of the highways.

"How, these monsters are huge and we're tiny, not to mention the one that has him is literally made of mud!" Cried a man as the girl held Jerry up to her face with a wide grin. "He's a lost cause, there's no helping him now!"

"P-Please don't eat me…." He said nervously. "I-I don't taste good!"

She simple giggled as she began to bring him towards her brown lips.

"Please, n-mmmmpp!" He got out with her lips covering his face making him more scared, but noticed she wasn't trying to swallow him. 'Wait, is she not trying to eat me? What is she doing?' He thought as we cut to a man holding a small child run into a skyscraper.

"Come on, daddy's got you Evelyn."

Said child sniffled while holding on to their daddy who got behind the service desk and ducked down while trying to catch his breath. "W-what's happening daddy?"

"I don't know, I really don't know, but what I do know is that I'm going to keep you safe, ok?" He smiled. "We'll stay here until the coast is clear and then get somewhere safe, can you try and keep your voice down until then?"

"Ok Daddy." She said before they heard a large crash from the front of the building followed by something scraping across the floor. She let out a whimper before her dad hugged her close and frowned.

"Be brave my little princess, everything is going to be ok." He whispered to her. He heard the scraping sound again making him break into a cold sweat. He nervously peaked over the desk and saw a large woman whose body looked like that of a centipede with each leg scraping the floor as it moved, her body so large her back was scraping against the ceiling as she struggled to get through the door. 'Good god! Where did these things come from?!' He thought as he lowered his head and held his daughter tight. 'Maybe it'll just leave us be, please don't let it get to my daughter!'

The centipede girl looked around with a frown while swearing it heard someone. She sniffed the air as she slowly moved towards where the father and daughter were hiding.

Evelyn heard the scraping with her father hugging her closer and gritted his teeth.

'I need to keep Evelyn safe! But how if it's coming towards us?'

'I-I'm so scared, is the scary monster going to hurt daddy?' She thought as her eyes began to tear up.

The centipede girl touched the counter and moved to look down before hearing a ding and saw an elevator opening with one man looking around.

"Alright guys, the coast is-AH! There's one right there!"

The girl smirked and moved towards the elevator while the man rushed back in with others inside trying to shut the doors.

"Close them! Close them or we're dead man!"

"I'm trying!" He cried as the doors began to slowly close.

'Is this my chance to get her to safety?' Thought the father as he grabbed a nearby bell and stood up before steeling himself and started running in the direction. "Hey you!"

"Daddy, what are you doing?!" His daughter cried as the monster turned to him.

"Take this!" He hurled the bell out which hit the monster in between the eyes making it disoriented and hold the spot before he got into the elevator just as the doors closed and it began moving up. "I did it… we're safe now honey."

"Woah, you got guts to do something like that." Remarked one man while the others nodded. "You two alright?"

"Yeah, we're good now that we're safe." He said with a smile.

"You won't be saying that for long. The whole city's going to hell!"

"I know, but at least we're safe for now." He said before the elevator began to shake. "What was that?"

"I don't know, maybe one of the giant monsters outside, or maybe the one we left downstairs mildly dazed?" Said one as he rolled his eyes.

Evelyn whimpered hearing that before it shook again. "Daddy?"

"I-It'll be ok honey, just close your eyes." He spoke rubbing her back before they heard the sound of metal creaking. He looked down as the the floor was beginning to be torn apart as the centipede monster girl looked in with a grin.

"Holy shit!" Screamed one of the men who tried swinging a baseball bat at her. It broke against her hands as she chuckled as she began to pull the elevator closer to her.

"Oh god, we're gonna die!" One cried before Evelyn began to scream and cry, gaining the monsters attention.

"Don't say something like that!" Her father shouted angrily as the monster tilted her head in curiosity. "We're not going to die honey, everything is going to be ok." He said as the monster grinned and began to move her hand through the floor and towards him.

"Ah! It's coming!"

"We have to get out of here!" One cried before she grabbed the man and his daughter.

"Ahhh!" Screamed Evelyn before she and her dad were pulled down out of the elevator in a tight hold by the arms and small legs.

"Hey! Don't you dare touch her, do what you want with me but don't you dare hurt her!" Glared at the man with the girl giggling and scuttled out of the elevator shaft with Evelyn shaking in fear.

"I'm scared daddy…" She said in fear as the centipede monster passed by a man hiding underneath a car.

"Leave her alone, she's just a child!" He called as he tried to punch her hand. "Eat me if you want but let her go!:

The girl easily blocked it while adjusting her lower half to catch it with a small leg and shook her head before leaning down near Evelyn and slowly opened her mouth.

"NO!" He screamed in horror, before the girl gave a peck on the girl's head and pulled back, confusing him and his daughter. "What just happened….are you ok Evelyn?"

"I think so… but why did she kiss me daddy?"

"I don't k-mmm!" He let out before finding the centipede girl kissing him on the lips making him and Evelyne widen their eyes, caught off guard.

"...does this make her my new mommy daddy?" She asked in confusion as we cut back to the man hiding under the car.

'Oh man, I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die!' He thought before feeling the ground shake from large footsteps making him cover his mouth. 'Just stay hidden, those things can't see you if you can't see them!'

He felt the shaking move closer before it suddenly stopped.

'Is it gone?' He thought before sighing in relief. "Phew." He said as he began to relax. 'Maybe I'll be able to make it through this without dying.'

That's when the car above him suddenly rose up making him go wide eyed and pale. "Oh shit." He said as he scrambled to get to his feet. He saw the thing that picked it up was a girl who had what looked like large white wings instead of arms, bird talons instead of feet, and short white hair in a bob cut style who let out what sounded like a bird cry making him start running down the road and dove under another empty car. 'Crap crap crap, I feel like I'm on the wrong end of a monster movie!'

The bird girl smirked as she puckered her lips and brought her wings to them. She swept the cars out of the way and leaned down near him as he screamed in horror.

"I'm not a worm!" He cried as she shot what looked like a big lipstick mark from her lips right at him. "Oh god, I'm gonna die!" He cried as it hit him. But the lipstick mark hit him where he felt pinned to the ground and noted it didn't feel painful, but the ground beneath him did feel like glue. "Ugh...what is this stuff?" He groaned as he tried to pull himself free with no luck as the bird monster approached him.

She used her talon to grab him and pulled him off the mark easily before flapping her wings and started rising into the air.

'Oh god is she taking me back to her nest to feed her young?!' He thought while we cut over to the other side of the city which still had people around and who heard the screams and panic and were currently staying out of the road and just hiding in alleys or rooftops with a few still driving.

"What the hell's going on over there?"

"My pal called and said there are giant weird girls attacking the city!"

"I bet it's a terrorist attack!"

"Aw come on, who the hell would attack this city, there's no famous landmarks, nothing that would get them famous." Said another as he rolled his eyes.

"Maybe we should try and leave, just in case." Spoke a woman before they heard a loud crash making the ground shake. "Or not!"

"What is with all these damn earthquakes?"

"Look!" Yelled one person pointing down the street as a girl with the lower half of a gray rabbit with matching ears and blond hair was jumping up and down, crushing cars in her way as she looked around sniffing with pink lipstick.

"Holy shit! It's one of them!"

"Monsters are real?!" Called one in confusion and shock.

The rabbit girl turned her head and smiled since she spotted a random woman who accidentally stepped out of the alley and started hopping towards her.

"Oh god, I don't wanna die!" The woman turn and started running down the street.

Unfortunately the rabbit soon caught up to her and snatched her up with a grin.

'Crap! I'm gonna die!' She thought as she struggled to get free. 'How are her hands so soft?'

"Kiss kiss!" Spoke the girl with a smile before puckering her lips and moved the girl towards them.

"Wait wha- Mmmmhhhh!" She cried as the lips covered her face. 'What the hell?!'

"Kiss kiss!" She said as she pulled away with a smile.

The woman was dazed and confused with a pink lipstick mark over her body and face.

We cut to see a man running away from a giant woman with monkey paws and ears and a tail with dark red lipstick who was swinging from skyscraper to skyscraper. She was digging into them when she landed while nearby police had guns drawn and tried firing at her as the man ran pass them. "Help me!" He cried as they began to fire their guns at her.

She roared in anger as she began to charge towards them. She swung her tail and knocked the cars away before putting her hand to her lips, "Muah!" and pulled back before a flying lipstick mark went down and hit the police, causing them to get stuck to the ground.

"Augh, what is this stuff?!" Cried one as she jumped over them, resuming her chase.

"I think it's just regular lipstick." Spoke the other grunting as he tried to break free. "But it's stick like glue!"

"Why the hell does a monster have lipstick?!" Groaned one as they heard large footsteps begin to approach them. "Crap, I think there's another one heading this way!"

"Damn it, we need to get out of here and call for backup!"

"Right, we need the arm-AUGH!" Cried one as a webbed hand reached down and plucked him off of the ground.

"Jeffrey!" One called as he looked up to see what looked like a girl with blue skin and a shark fin on her back with sharp teeth and blue lipstick, she was dragging herself through the street as she brought Jeffrey towards her.

Said officer groaned and managed to aim his gun as she smirked. "Put me down or I'll put one right through your head!"

She chuckled and shook her head as she reached out with her other hand and pulled his gun from his grasp.

Jeffrey paled since she did it with ease and saw her lift him towards her face. 'Crap, I should have shot myself to keep her from having the satisfaction of killing me herself.'

The woman puckered her lips before pressing them over his head with a moan.

Meanwhile with the monkey she was beginning to lose the man she was chasing as he ducked into a nearby subway station. She slowed down and huffed before stamping her foot and crouched down to peek down the stairs as the man panted and sighed in relief.

"I...I think I did it...I'm safe!" He laughed as he he began to back away from the entrance as she growled in annoyance. "You can't get me now! I'm gonna live!" He laughed as she frowned before she started to stick her hand into the hole. "Woah!" he jumped back while she struggled to grab him. "You're not getting me that easily!" He called as she began to roar in anger. She began to grab the top and started to groan as she started to rip off the roof, making him pale. 'Shit!' He cried as he began to run deeper in the station as rubble began to fall down around him. 'She's going to kill me at this rate!'

She laughed as she saw him and shot her arm down to grab him. He tripped over some rubble leading to her fingers grabbing his leg and began pulling him towards her.

"No, no no no! I'm not going out like this!" He called as he spotted a knife in the rubble. "I'm going out on my own terms!" He reached out and grabbed it before holding it near his neck. "Here I go!"

Her eyes widened in fear as she quickly let go of him and shook her head no vigorously.

"Huh?" He blinked at the sudden change in attitude. 'Is she going to let me go?' He thought as he began to pull the knife away from his throat and watched as she smiled. "Wait, aren't you...here to eat me?" He asked as she shook her head no.

"Kiss kiss!" She spoke while puckering her lips.

"You...want to kiss me? Why?" he asked as he blushed red.

"Kiss kiss." She repeated while her tail swayed behind her.

"I-I don't know." He said as he began to back up. 'Can all she say is kiss kiss?'

She frowned seeing him moving away before feeling the ground shake making her growl.

"Wait, what's going on?" He called as he struggled to stay standing. He heard a loud boom with part of the subway tunnel crashing in before seeing a long tentacle moving towards him.

"Oh god, not another one!" He cried as he began to back away from it before realizing he was heading back to the monkey girl. That's when her hand wrapped around his body making him drop the knife. "Oh crap." He swore as she grinned and brought him towards her lips. 'Ok, maybe it won't be so bad, she'll kiss me, let me go then I can hide.'

"Kiss kiss~" She sang before pressing her lips over his whole body with a moan.

'Oh god they're so soft!' He thought as his face kept heating up. When she pulled him back his body was red from the lipstick.

"T-That was a nice kiss, you can put me down now." He spoke before she shook her head just as a crash was heard behind him and saw her glare at something. "Um...what was that?" He as he heard it get louder as a roar came from behind him as well. "I-Is that another monster?"

"Kiss kiss!" A new female voice roared out as he paled.

'This can't end well.' He thought before a tentacle lashed out and wrapped around the monkey girls arm. He held on as she was nearly pulled forward before she braced herself and pulled her arm back. He groaned as he was pulled around before seeing the new attacker and gasped. Latching onto the monkey girl was a pink skinned woman with the lower body of a large octopus with her arms being long tentacles with her purple hair in dreadlocks as she wore matching lipstick. 'Why do I feel like I've seen this in a movie before?'

"Kiss kiss~" She called as she looked at the man, making the monster holding him frown. She tried reaching over towards him, but her arm was slapped away by the monkey girl.

"Kiss kiss!" She said as she kissed him again.

He blushed red, which was hard to see due to the lipstick mark.

"Kiss kiss!" Said the squid girl as she glared at her, trying to grab him again. She got a tail to the face making her scowl and lash her other tentacles out to grab the monkey girl and started pulling all of her.

"Kiss kiss!" She growled angrily as she tried to bite the tentacles

"Oh man, they're gonna crush me if they start fighting!" He said nervously as they got closer and closer.

"Kiss kiss!" The squid roared as she wrapped some tentacles around her head and pulled her closer.

"H-Hey, please don't fight!" He called up nervously. 'What am I doing?!'

That made both of them look down at him.

'Crap, they're looking at me, say something!' He thought before clearing his throat. "Um...if you two fight I might get hurt...i-is there any way to settle this peacefully?"

That made them blink and look at the other before giving off grins and nodded.

'Why do I still have a bad feeling about this?' He thought before finding himself held up in between them and saw them start leaning in on both sides with their lips puckered.

"Kiss kiss~"

"W-Wait, this isn't what I mea-mmmppph!" He let out finding his whole entire top half smothered by both of them with them moaning tasting both him, and each other. 'Oh god I can't believe this is happening!'

"Mmmmm~" They moaned as the squid began to wrap her tentacles around the monkey, pulling her closer, except this time not to hurt her. This caused their chests to press up before they let go causing the man to fall down between their cleavages, looking red and pink at the same time.

We cut to a janitor who is watching the chaos outside from the top of a skyscraper, clutching his mop nervously. "Oh man, if I knew something like this would happen, I'd have stayed in bed at home." He groaned as he began to pace back and forth. 'Ok, so far they're pretty large, maybe if I hide in the supply closet I'll be safe?"

That's when he heard a loud crash and ran to the railing to see several of the skyscraper sized girls either reaching into them and pulling people out, or some of them were sending flying kisses out which hit the buildings like missiles, but left sticky marks where they landed with some going out and stuck people where they ran on the ground.

"Flying kisses? How does that work?" He muttered as he shook his head. "Either way it probably isn't safe to be standing by a window, at least there aren't any smaller ones or drop small monsters like that thing I saw in that Cloverfield movie.' He said as he turned to go find a hiding place.

"Kiss kiss kiss kiss!" came a voice making him look around.

"Who said that?" He called, holding up his mop defensively. "I know how to use this thing!"

"Kiss kiss kiss kiss!"

"S-Stay back, I'm warning yah!" He called nervously. He looked around at the sides before spotting a large claw hand rise up and grab the side followed by another, and another, and more until there were three pairs of claws as three large figures rose up overshadowing him making him drop the mop. "I-I have to get out of here!" He cried in fear.

"Kiss kiss~" Sang the middle one which was a girl with hair made of snakes and with a long green snake bottom who reached out and blocked the door leading to the rooftop.

"Kiss kiss~" Called the right one who looked like she was made of wood with long vine like hair as she put her hands down, keeping him from running to the right.

"Kiss kiss~" Smirked the girl on the left who had cotton covering her head with small horns and covered the left side with him feeling surrounded.

'Ok, I can't go left, can't go right and I can't go back….where am I supposed to go now?' He thought before the one with snake hair reached down with her free hand and picked him up. "Ahhh! Help! Military! Navy! Coastguard! Somebody!" He cried as he struggled to get free. 'Oh god, are they going to tear me apart, is she going to feed me to her snakes?!'

She smiled seeing him up close before moving him up to her hair with all the snakes somehow wearing red lipstick with long eyelashes as they hissed and looked at him with seductive looks. "W-Why are you looking at me like that?" He called nervously as she just chuckled.

All the snakes hissed and moved over before they started kissing him all over, face, arms, chest, anywhere they could reach.

'A-Are they kissing me?!' He thought as one kissed him on the lips, making him blush. 'They are!'

"Kiss kiss~" Moaned the main body with a blush while the sheep girl puffed out her cheeks with the vine girl getting a firm grip on the roof and looked out at the city.

"Kiss kiss!" She called out as she looked over the skyline.

"Kiss kiss." Said the sheep girl as she held out her hand, gesturing that she be given him.

"...kiss kiss." She huffed before handing the man to her with her snakes hissing in annoyance.

"Kiss Kiss." She said with a smile as she pulled him close before pulling him into a soft kiss.

'First snakes now this?! I really should have stayed in bed!'

She kept kissing him, pulling him closer as her soft wool began to surround him. With the vine girl though she spotted some people trying to drive out of the city making her grin with her lips green and put her hands on them.

"Muah! Muah! Muah!" She let out sending three flying kisses towards them. They struck the cars, causing a few sto stop and crash into the ones behind them, causing a massive pileup and effectively blocking the road out of the city. She giggled and let go of the building to drop down and headed towards the area where people were freaked out and getting out of the vehicles.

"Oh god, there's no escaping them! We're all gonna die!"

"I don't wanna get eaten! I've never even had sex before!"

"Wait, look!" Spoke a man looking down the road where numerous tanks and army trucks were coming over while several helicopters were in the air. "It's the army! The army's here!"

"We're saved!" One called happily before the tanks stopped right at the street as soldiers poured out of the trucks. "They're going to save us!"

"Attention all civilians, the roads ahead are unsafe, turn back now."

"Are you kidding? We can't!"

"Let us through!"

"Turn back now, no one is to leave the city, I repeat, no one is to leave the city."

"There's fucking monsters you idiot!" Snapped one guy marching up to the soldier in charge. "You're basically asking us to turn back and die! You're the army! Just do your job and shoot at them!"

"Negative, the monsters are isolated here though we have reason to believe they will spread if any of their prey attempt to escape, we are hoping to exterminate them all in one fell swoop but to do that they need to stay here."

"So what? All we can do is run around like chickens with our heads cut off?" scoffed one girl.

"No, take shelter in the building, hide in the basements where they can't get to you or in the subway."

"And just when are you gonna bother attacking them?"

"When we know how to kill them all or if we can determine they are threats, we are gaining multiple reports telling us they aren't killing anyone."

"Are you nuts? I've seen them take people off! They're probably munching on them as we speak."

"I know, but we are getting reports that every single one is different, how are we supposed to bomb a giant made out of mud?"

The people were annoyed to hear that before the wind suddenly picked up and they had to hold down before a huge crash came around them making them turn to see a large girl with black and yellow stripes and a large stinger above her ass with antennae land and smile down at them making the soldiers with weapons grow nervous seeing the HUGE size difference.

"Kiss kiss?"

"N-no, no kiss kiss!" Called the soldier nervously. "Open fire if she attacks us!"

"Just shoot you morons!" Yelled a girl before finding herself picked up by the back of her shirt by the bee woman. "Ahhh! Help! Help me!"

"Sir, shouldn't we do something? A civilians in trouble!"

"Hold your fire until she is hurt, we don't want to start a war with these things!" He spoke before they all saw the bee woman pull the girl close and started kissing the side of her whole body with ease. "See, she's not being hurt." He said as he sighed in relief.

"Um, sir, should we be worried that there might be more, bees usually live in hives that have millions of bugs in them, right?"

"I doubt this kind would have that many without us seeing them until now." He said with a chuckle as the bee woman began to take off.

"Hey! Put me down!" She called, trying to push the large lips away. "I have a husband down there, you can't take me away!"

Hearing that made the bee woman stop and look at her confused before she started pointing around at the males she saw.

"I married him, I can't leave him, if you take me from him I will never forgive you!" She cried as she struggled to get free.

"Honey hang on!" Called out one man before the bee woman turned and picked him up with her other hand smiling.

"Kiss kiss!"

"They're snatching people left and right, are you just going to let this happen?!"

"Do you really wanna take the chance of angering them and losing?"

"Well what are we supposed to do then, just wait here to get snatched up?!" He asked before they spotted several more lipstick marks in the air. "Incoming!" He called as they impacted the crowd, gluing several to the ground as some hit the tanks.

"Sir! We have several of them making their way to our location!" Spoke a soldier with a radar.

"Damn, I want you to prepare a perimeter, no one is to leave this city! Any one trying is to be detained immediately!"

"Are you nuts?! We're all doomed because you're too much of a pussy to just shoot!"

"And what do we do if we just piss them off, huh? So far there have been no reported casualties but I guarantee if we attack one that will change quickly!" He snapped before they heard a loud hissing sound before they saw a huge red snake rising up near them with pink lipstick. "What the?"

"Oh crap!" Screamed one man looking over the side of the highway before a large dark skinned hand reached up and grabbed onto the road.

"Everyone hold on!" Some cried as the road and the people on it were lifted into the air as if they were a children's toy. They wobbled and held on to the cars and were high into the sky with the captain in charge of the soldiers nearly falling over and gripped the railing, giving him a chance to look down at the woman holding the piece of road up. She had deeply tanned skin with long black hair and unlike the other monsters she was wearing clothes, or what could be called clothes with wrapping on her legs and a black top that barely covered her chest along with a large ornate crown on her head.

"Good god almighty."

She chuckled and looked over them like one would pieces of chocolates in a box. The red snake slithered up around her before moving over and grabbed him using it's tongue and pulled him off the road.

"No no no, someone help me, please!" He cried in fear as he saw the tongue begin to suck back into the snakes mouth. He suddenly found the snake close its mouth and his face pressing against it's pink lips. "W-what on earth? Stop it!" He cried as he tried to get himself free as the giantess chuckled at the display.

"Kiss kiss, kissy kiss." She wagged her finger with one hand before her snake moved up near her and stopped kissing the captain who was covered in pink lipstick into her master's open hand. "Kiss kiss." She said as the snake nuzzled against her as she brought the man up to her face and began to inspect him.

"W...Who are you?" he asked while trying to wipe the pink off. "If you speak, then you must have some knowledge of language."

"Kiss kiss." She said with a chuckle.

"S-Say something damn it besides kiss!"

She shook her head before he noticed she had black lipstick on and winked at him before lifting him up to her face. "Kiss kiss~"

"N-no, don't you da-mmmm!" He cried as she pressed her lips against him, covering from head to toe in the black lipstick.

The snake hissed in a chuckle while the giantess moaned and held him against her lips.

"Is she going to kiss all of us?" Asked one person nervously.

"I'm more concerned with the fact she's lifting this whole piece of road and us on it with one hand. She's like the biggest one out of all those monsters."

"I wonder if she's the leader?" One wondered before they felt the road begin to slowly lower down making them hold on as it was set back in the regular place. "Are...are we safe now? What is she going to do with that soldier?"

"Kiss him I guess…"

"But then what?"

"Help!" Called the captain held by the woman in her hand looking both pink and blank. "Men! Get me down from here!"

"Um...sorry sir, no can do." Said a soldier nervously. "We have orders not to shoot unless they hurt anyone, and she's just kissing you… and what could we even do?"

"I am giving you an order soldier!"

They shared a look and lowered their guns. "Sorry, but you told us, and to go against it would be treason, you understand sir."

"You basta-mmp!" He started to cry before she began to kiss him again.

"As for you citizens, as of this moment I'd say the road just became open, you're free to run, we'll make sure they don't get far." He said as the group cheered. "If anyone asks you got out before we got here."

"Thank you!" one man called out as they ran past the soldiers as fast as possible.

"Alright men, now that our captain is indisposed, I'll be taking command."

"Sir yes sir!" They all chanted as they saluted him.

"The aim is to fire at them if they try to escape, or if they hurt people, no one is to fire until I say so. Doing so will result in you being tossed to the wolves, in this case, them." He said as he pointed at a group of five wolf girls who were around ten stories high each as they prowled through the streets.

"Sir yes sir!"

(Later)

And so this continued for another hour before the large creatures began to stop chasing the humans and made their way back into the sea and under the ground with most having humans with them they 'marked' essentially. The government sent in a flood of scientists to try and explain what had happened, where they had come from and if or when they would come back. Suffice to say they were lost and unsure, with people calling outrage on nothing being done or losing loved ones when they were taken.

In response they bluntly replied that the only thing they had at the moment that would have been able to deal with enemies of that size was destructive missiles and nuclear weapons. That of course made them shut up quite rapidly.

As for what happened to what the creatures did with the people? Well it's pretty obvious. After all, who do you think has been telling you this?

The camera panned over to show a tanned looking boy leaning against a cave wall with a bandage wrapped around his groin and smirking. "What? They need to keep the numbers up somehow. Besides, when the time is ready, let's just say us new generation types are gonna be ready and waiting."


	60. Chapter 60

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 60

Author's Note: To those complaining about the RWBY-Fate Stay chapters? Here's an idea, quit whining and stop reading. Nobody's holding a gun up to your heads to keep reading, so if you don't wanna see anymore, then just stop. It's meant to build up the world and coming conflict that will happen later on. It's not about being obsessed or I would do a series focusing on just those two series, it's about preparing for what's to come.

What if Omni went to mess around with the Diamonds?

Series: Steven Universe

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Dimension 44321. SU, Homeworld-

It was a relatively peaceful day as various gems were doing their assigned tasks for the Diamonds. Amethysts walking in line, Peridots doing technical stuff, or Pearls being used as maids.

However this was also a day of morning as it was the day that a Diamond was shattered. All of them were both saddened and angry at the Rose Quartz who did it.

As this was happening, Blue Diamond was crying on her throne while Yellow Diamond was trying to avoid crying in public.

Beep beep beep.

A Peridot blinked while seeing something odd on the screen. "What the?"

Beep beep beep beep.

"Clod!" She turned around. "My Diamonds! The scans are detecting an unknown energy source coming right towards us!"

"What?" Yellow frowned and stood up. "What do you mean an energy source?"

"That's just it! It's not a normal one." She said before a red portal appeared and a cloaked figure landed on the ground.

"Ow….Yui. That hammer wasn't necessary." The figure groaned while getting up. "Huh, this isn't earth. Or any place in Remnant." He then looked around. "...let me guess. Gems?"

"What IS this?" asked Yellow pointing at him with a raised eyebrow. "It doesn't look like a Gem or any life form I've seen."

"And you look like a giraffe." He said while dusting himself off and looked at Blue. "Also stop crying! Really, I've seen more devastating wars and deaths and a little broken stone hurts you? Move on!"

But that only made things ten times worse.

'Shit too soon!'

Yellow glared at him while snapping her fingers as the Peridots nearby formed lasers with their limb enhancers. "I don't know what you are, but if you have that much disrespect, then you aren't needed. Get rid of it."

"Yes my d-"

ZOOP!

They went wide eyed before seeing a massive head of a T-Rex as it chomped on them and shattered them with its teeth.

"ROOOOAR!"

"Yeah." The being said. "I'm not one for being called unwanted. Especially after being around for 4.6 billion years."

Blue and Yellow went wide eyed before Yellow let out a loud whistle before a group of Amethysts and Jaspers rushed in.

He looked at them before saying. "Really? This is getting old, plus why attack me? I didn't do anything but give the blue gem some advice. I mean hello, she's not the only one with life issues."

"You called our Diamonds?"

"Get rid of this intruder right now!"

The deity sighed before suddenly causing the gem's 'hearts' to quickly decay and shatter into pieces. "Hope you enjoy moving towards destruction you bloody bitches."

That made the two Diamonds feel concern with Yellow clenching her hands.

"What ARE you?"

He looked at her before making a lie. "I'm a gem from a now destroyed dimension. Great Sand Sea Glass or GSSG for short and time and space are my thing. And in my species, we have male and female genders, and no I do not have breasts."

"...what?" spoke Blue who was completely floored.

He sighed. "I just told you. I'm a gem that lost its entire dimension. What's there NOT to know?!"

"Show some respect." Yellow frowned.

"How about no. You didn't give me any reason so why should I give it to you?"

"We are the supreme Diamonds of this planet. If you were a real Gem you would know that."

"The Diamonds of my dimension went extinct years ago, I follow Obsidians. They are nicer and more durable than Diamonds." He shrugged. "And good at fusion too. Heck the fun in those forms were...oh~ So good."

"Fusion? That taboo act of different Gems?" scoffed Yellow.

"It's not taboo. Actually it's a natural method." He said. "Heck before the Diamonds went extinct, they fused with each other and had lots of fun. Maybe too much fun now that I think about it. Anyway, since I'm here I'll help you two out in exchange for some compensation and a new home."

"Forget it, just leave or else." warned Yellow.

He shrugged before appearing next to her and grabbed her gem. "You want to know how it feels to be changed back into carbon? Well? Do you, bitch?"

She went wide eyed before swinging her hand up to swat him away.

Only for him to cause a portal with Crescent Rose in it to appear and slash at it, causing some of her fingers to fall off.

"Again, time and space gem. I have all the power of the omniverse in my body." He said with a grin. "So will you let me stay or not, bitch?"

Yellow now started feeling fear with Blue standing up.

"Yellow please stop antagonizing him!"

The 'gem' moved away and clapped his hands. "Blue, you cute little thick girl. No wonder deviantart likes you. Anyway, shall I give you some advice on getting Earth fixed?"

"What do you mean fixed?"

"There are corrupted gems with beast like bodies and no sentience on earth attacking the inhabitants. Trust me, that alone is warinted a fixer upper. Also it destroyed my dimension so have to keep it from spreading."

"That's not possible, everyone on Earth should be gone. We made sure of that."

"Nope. Life has fixed itself, humans have become the top of the food chain, your race is not part of their lives, the surviving gems became monsters and well, the Crystal Gems have been fighting them for years trying to fix the damages and well, survive." He said. "You two and White really...screwed up that time."

"Don't say that out loud you fool." hissed Yellow as her fingers came back. "If she hears you, we all might suffer."

"Because she's a crazy woman or half insane?" He said while making a portal and showed them a corrupted Jasper. "And does this look like a job well done?"

" **Grrrrr.** " It growled while sniffing the air.

Both Diamonds went wide eyed before the portal closed.

"So happy? You just gave humans and gems the possibility to get killed or corrupted by these things." He asked. "Yes you stopped a war, but you created a monster."

"Goodness, that wasn't our intention. We thought it was going to destroy them, not do that."

He sighed. "Look, you goofed. I understand that, but you have to fix this. If not, well let's just say one of these things might come to Homeworld and well, it's not going to be pretty."

Both looked at each other.

"Oh and White is about to walk in in two seconds. Just wanted to warn you." He said with a bow.

"What?!"

And cue the door opening up as White Diamond walked into the room.

'GSSG' looked up and waved. "Hello crazy mother. Aren't you looking like a Disney Villain today." 'I hope she doesn't step on me...Yui will never stop laughing at that.'

White herself stopped and looked down at him before promptly stepping on him. "Yellow, Blue, what's the commotion I was hearing?"

"White." Yellow said in fear. "You might want to get off that gem."

"Yellow, you didn't answer my question. What have I said about that?" she asked without losing her chilling smile.

However that was when 'GSSG' picked her up, threw her to the side and caused a portal to appear as a large cannon appeared from it.

"Ow! Ok, that hurt bitch!" He snapped. "Now either apologize or I'll shatter you!"

Blue and Yellow looked horrified as White slowly came back up without losing her smile. 'That fool! He's made her mad!'

He then shot the cannon at her while causing pies to hit her in the face. "Pie attack!"

SPLAT!

SPLAT!

SPLAT!

And just like that, a glowing white energy field showed around the diamond and made the pies sizzle away before it show out and hit Yui.

"Gah!" He yelled while 'GSSG' was surprised that he summoned the deity in the first place before the 'gem' sent him back.

"Um, want some cake?" 'GSSG' asked with a nervous smile. 'SHIT!'

"What is this small insect Yellow? I thought you made it your job to make sure none would be able to come to Homeworld? Have you been shirking your duty?"

"N-No! He just came here from another dimension. That's all!"

"Oh really now?"

"Yes."

She looked at the cloaked figure.

"What? It's true, plus I did throw you so I am a powerful gem in my own right."

"Hmm, I see. Blue, Yellow, dispose of it."

Both gulped at that.

"Can't." He said. "And don't crack up, I can see it in your eyes. Oh and by the way, you're fat!" 'Well...I'm going to die. Again.'

"...on second thought, I'll dispose of it." White said before stepping on him again.

He groaned before causing a large katana to appear as a long black wing shot out of his back and he sliced the Diamond's leg off. "Sephiroth!"

CRASH!

White fell down before getting her arms blown up by some yellow gauntlets.

"I'm going all Yang on your ass!"

"What in Homeworld have you done?!" yelled Yellow with horror.

He turned to her and frowned. "She attacked me. I was defending myself, plus she is a bitch."

"White! Oh no, Yellow call in the repairers!"

'GSSG' groaned in frustration before causing the Diamond to quickly repair body. "You mortals are annoying, especially with light based bodies."

White blinked while seeing her arms reforming at a rapid speed.

"Feeling better now Cruella De Vil?" He asked in annoyance.

"Yes, or I will be after you-"

"White please, he's not a Gem that will shatter so easily." spoke Blue up quickly. "Please, just leave us alone, we have done nothing to you."

He looked at them and sighed. "Except for destroying all life in this dimension and subjugated everything you come upon. In my eyes, you are just murders of organic life, something I hate with a passion as much as annoying assholes."

"It was for colonization." Yellow said.

"And the use of fear and destruction?" He countered. "Did you really think it would bring harmony? Well you have a planet full of corrupted gems, a few of which are in pain, having the gall to be just when you don't even give those under you rights, oh and my favorite. You enjoy blowing planets up with Clusters! Hell that's genocide in most terminologies."

"You seem very full of yourself to say all that." frowned White. "Are you going to spout nonsense or leave?"

He sighed before making a portal. "Oh alright, I'm going but before I go I have two things to confess to the Yellow and Blue girls."

"What?"

"One, Pink Diamond and Rose Quartz are the same." He said with a grin while glitches formed around his face. "And second, I am Omni, the god of space and time! Ha ha ha, I pulled an Odin on you lot! Ees uoy reven!"

ZOOP!

"What..did...he just say?" spoke Blue with wide eyes.

"He...said that Pink is...Rose Quartz." Yellow said while White was slowly cracking a little near the eye. "How….?!"

"That ant speaks nonsense. Let us return to work." White said before walking away.

"But what if it's true? If Pink IS alive-"

"Back to work." She said sternly while making the air tense.

Both gulped as the Diamond walked off, their gems filled with uncertainty as Omni was watching from above the planet.

"The glitches are getting worse….I feel my attitude getting….aggressive." He said while causing part of the planet's surface to glitch uncontrollably before vanishing into a portal. 'I need to contain it….somehow.'


	61. Chapter 61

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 61

Author's note: I'm going to make this clear again since I know someone's going to pitch a bitch fit. The kinks put in MY chapters are my business, anyone who has a problem? Then move along and don't act like insulting me is going to make me stop. These are fictional characters in a fictional world, learn to handle the difference.

A male in an all shemale world.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Earth, the basic premise for all kinds of stories. And the place where I live, specifically, that small country near China, called Japan.

I'm Akihiro, and the reason I'm talking is to explain that the whole planet was different. It's been like that since the last ten years. Ten years ago some odd virus showed up which decimated every male on the planet. Adults, kids, teens, babies, no one was safe. The only males around were either me or the animals.

Usually this meant we were all doomed to die, but there's a difference. The women who survived ended up growing dicks above their vaginas, and they were fertile, meaning it was possible for them to keep going, but their libidos skyrocketed at the same time.

At first they went nuts all over like a hentai, but eventually the governments were put back together and life became peaceful. Granted most still liked to fuck in public since they were horny, but they did at least try to keep from losing it altogether.

Of course it was well known of me being the last male, and the government set up a deal with my older sister, who I lived with since our parents died, that after I turned old enough, I could help supply them with male semen to store away for women who wanted to have a baby with it since there was still a chance of crossbreeding. When I heard I was embarrassed at first, but I understood since it was worth a lot just for one cup of the stuff.

Which leads me to the big thing. My day consists of usually getting fucked by a dozen women who wanna use their dicks on the last male since sex with other women gets stale for them. I learned how to grow up fast after seeing so many of them fuck in public on accidents so it's not like it was weird, especially since how my mornings start.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah!" moaned a woman with long black hair with a purple headband who had D cup breasts and was holding onto a boy with short black hair by the waist with her dick going in and out of the ass. "Akihiro! Clench harder!"

"I-I'm trying!" he groaned gripping the bed with a blush.

"If you don't help me get all this cum out I'll walk around with a hard on and everyone will see!" she grunted as her dick was being hugged by the snug asshole with his own dick spurting precum on the sheets. "I'm getting there!"

Yeah, she likes to use me to help calm her down, especially since she's the student council president and didn't want to rely on her friends since most of them tended to be kinky and take things far.

"Ahhhh!" she cried out before burying her dick inside and started flooding the asshole as Akihiro's own dick spurted his seed out with a low moan.

Akihiro groaned before his sister panted and slowly slid out of his anus while feeling the sperm slowly seeping out.

"Phew, thanks." she smiled patting his head before getting up. "You take a breather, I'll get breakfast started."

"A...ah...ah..." he let out with a dazed expression as she walked out of the room.

Yup, basic morning for me, and it's just getting started.

(Later)

"Come on Akihiro." called his sister out front with a white schoolgirl uniform with blue accents on the sleeves and skirt with a blue ribbon around the neck.

"Coming coming." he spoke walking out with a black boys uniform with a white shirt underneath. "We're actually gonna be early Kasumi."

"I know, but I need to be early that way I can't possibly be late." she spoke before running down the road. "Don't wait up!"

Akihiro shook his head before seeing an older lady walk out of her house across the street with short brown hair, a pink apron over a yellow dress who had C cup breasts.

"Oh! Morning Akihiro!" she waved with a smile which he returned. "Off to school?"

"Yup, taking the garbage out I take it?"

"Yeah, but can you lend a hand? It's pretty big."

"Sure."

(Later)

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Sorry about this dear, but I've been waiting all week for this!" moaned the woman with her dick going in and out of the boy's ass while he held onto the fence and grunted with her. "Oh your butt never stops feeling so good!"

"I-I-I've been told!" he groaned while feeling his dick twitching. "S-Sorry to cut you short, ah! But I gotta get to school!"

"I'm almost there, I'm almost...there!" she screamed before slamming back in once more as her sperm gushed inside to join Kasumi's load just as he spurted out over the front lawn.

(Later)

Akihiro panted as he ran up to the classroom door and gulped before opening it and bowed. "Sorry sensei."

"Akihiro, you're late, again." frowned the teacher who had long red hair, black framed glasses, and wore a gray buttoned up top with the buttons near the top unbuttoned to show her cleavage, which was a H cup chest, with a black long skirt, matching high heels, and with the sleeves rolled up while she had red lipstick.

"Sorry sensei, I had to help my neighbor out with something important."

She stood up while Akihiro walked to his desk as the girls in the class smiled and stared at the boy. The teacher walked over with her hands on her hips.

"That doesn't mean I can let you go without a punishment." she remarked before as a bulge slowly stood up from her skirt making Akihiro gulp.

"Sensei! Does this mean we can all join in?" asked one girl with her own skirt hiding a bulge with others nodding.

"No." frowned the teacher. "This is a punishment, not a pleasure, now sit down." she looked at the other girls. "That goes for the rest of you. I'm merely disciplining him, the rest of you work on taking notes and don't get any ideas."

That made them all go 'awww' as Akihiro saw the teacher pull her skirt up and show her dick stretching out against her lacy panties before she slid them down and poked his cheek.

"Open up, and remember to use your tongue."

"Yes sensei." he nodded before opening his mouth as she held his head and slowly pushed her dick in with a hum.

"I don't like doing this, it makes me feel like scum." hummed the woman moving her dick in and out with a blush. "But you need to be taught a lesson."

"Like the time she taught him a lesson after class." whispered one girl with a snicker.

"Wish I was there to help." chuckled another.

"Now class, turn to page 27." ordered the teacher with a grunt while gripping Akihiro's hair and moved her dick in and out.

'Sensei feels bigger than usual, she must be backed up.' thought the boy licking around the tip while trying to keep from getting excited or else he'd end up making a mess in his pants which would get him in more trouble and keep the punishment going.

"D-Don't think using your tongue will make me lesson on your punishment." she hummed while making sure his mouth was fully stuffed. 'Oh god, I never get tired of his mouth, it was made for sucking dick.'

He groaned while feeling his dick twitch a lot. 'Come on, don't mess up your pants, try and make her cum as best as you can.' He then started to suck on the dick as the other girls heard it and were very envious of their sensei right now.

'I hope she hurries up.'

'I want to bang that ass!'

'Mmmm, that sucking is making my dick tingle~'

Akihiro kept on licking and sucking while his own dick was as hard as a rock and getting ready to climax at any minute.

"I-I'm just about there, don't you pull away now or you'll be in trouble." she grunted moving her hips faster.

Akihiro moaned while feeling his throat getting hammered. 'Ah! I'm about to cum!'

"I'm cumming!" cried the teacher holding his head over her dick before her sperm went shooting into his mouth and down his throat with a few girls lightly moaning to themselves and had to cover their own dicks under their skirts to keep from making messes under their desks.

He groaned while feeling the cum warming his insides. 'That feels so good.'

"Sensei!" One girl yelled out. "When is it our turn!?"

She panted and slowly pulled her dick out and put it back under her skirt. "You girls will have plenty of time to play while NOT in class. I'm not going to have a repeat of last year when you girls focused more on playing then actually studying."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Akihiro panted while recalling the time when they ganged up on him...it wasn't fun for both sides since it was also in a pool and one of them nearly drowned. "Ah...sensei. Can I sit down now?"

"Yes, and thank you. Just remember, don't be tardy or I'll make the punishment worse, understood?"

He nodded before going to his seat while still feeling very good inside. He also noticed a few of the girls giving him the same look making him inwardly sigh. 'I hope they at least give me a chance to take notes before jumping me today, I need the grades.'

(Later)

Time flew by and it was gym class, or just exercising with no clothes on as it's now being referred to. Really, for everyone there, it was a gold mine of jogging and running, but today was different for it was a rope climbing exercise day and everyone knew that a special reward came to the one that rung the bell first.

The class was standing in line with each girl having different sizes and Akihira not gawking or staring since he learned that tended to make them get excited subconsciously and made things awkward for him. He wanted to keep from starting an orgy, like first year.

"Alright!" Yelled Kathleen, his gym teacher, who was tanned with long black hair in two buns, with a large ass and a G cup chest, with a large cock that dangled to her legs, as she blew on her whistle. "Today you will be ringing the bell on the top of this rope, and I don't want a repeat of last year when you slackers tried fucking on the rope."

They looked away with a few smiling.

"And don't go teasing each other, Kami knows I don't need you starting a fight again." she blew her whistle. "Ok! All of you start getting in front of the ropes and get ready."

They nodded while getting to separate ropes and grabbed them.

"Ready….set….go!"

And they went off while Akihiro watched and waited for his turn.

'Oh, this is it. I'll be the winner this time and then the prize will be mine!' He thought while some of the girls started to fall off either half way or one quarter of the way to the bell. 'I've been working out my arms and legs all year. That prize is guaranteed to be all mine.'

The girls kept on getting to the rope and climbing it as the line got shorter and shorter, with Kathleen watching them closely.

'This is a sorry bunch, hell if this keeps up then I'll be forced to make them do laps while putting clamps on their cocks.' She thought in annoyance. 'Just someone ring the bell!'

The lines got smaller until Akihiro got to his own and rubbed his hands on his legs.

"Alright, keep your breathing steady, and use your thighs." he muttered before grabbing the rope and started to slowly go up with a grunt.

The girls looked on while seeing his ass, making some giggle, while the girls next to him started to climb up a little faster.

'I'm going to get the bell!' He chanted in his mind. 'I'm gonna get the prize for sure!'

The race was neck and neck as they got closer to the large copper bell on the ceiling as Akihiro got ahead of the other girls.

"Ow!" One of them said while falling into the mat. "Rope burn!"

"Ow ow! Cock burn!" The other said in pain.

"I told you to lotion up! They never listen." muttered Kathleen.

Akihiro climbed higher and higher as he saw the string.

"Pull the string!" Yelled one of the girls on the ground before getting looked at. "What? It's a funny reference."

"You are weird Aki."

"Am not!"

Ring ring ring!

"Finally! About time one of you wimps got to the top. Way to go kid." Kathleen called out.

"I did it!" He panted while still hanging onto the rope. "The prize is mine!"

"Yes it is so get your ass down and show these wimps your mighty body." She said with a smirk.

He slid down the rope and winced before blowing on his hands. "Rope burn."

The girls looked on before seeing the teacher placing her breasts in his face, making them 'ooh'.

"Now, I get to please you for the entire afternoon." She said before looking at the girls. "And since you lot didn't have the balls, you get to bang each other while watching us. You got that maggots?"

"So we can't join in?"

"Did I stutter? I said bang each other or you'll be running laps!"

They groaned at that.

"Now get to it!" She yelled before rubbing her breasts on Akihiro's face. "As for you, feel free to rub my dick or whatever you want to do with it."

"Yes ma'am." he smiled before grabbing the dick and squeezed it while licking the side of her chest.

(Later)

"Oh fuck yeah! Really move those hips!"

"Ah! I'm going sensei!" Akihiro grunted while fucking Kathleen in the pussy. "It's so snug and tight! It's like a vice!"

"All the better to catch cocks like yours!" She moaned while the other girls were busy fucking each other like a very sexy human centipede. "Now thrust like a bear!"

"I'm trying!" He grunted while thrusting harder while hearing loud moans coming from the girls as he squeezed her ass. "Oh kami! Your ass is nice and toned! It's illegal to be this sexy!"

"Ah! Flattery won't get you to cum in my aching pussy."

"But I'm so close!"

"Then go ahead and do it inside! It's a safe day, but don't you dare stop moving those hips! Just because I'm letting you fuck me doesn't me you can slack off with exercise!"

"Ah! Yes sensei!" He cried out while pouring his sperm into her pussy, while thrusting really hard as Kathleen's dick exploded with cum. "Ah!"

"That's the spirit!"

The girls saw him pouring sperm into their teacher while climaxing themselves. 'We will get him later! Ohh! That feels so good!'

(Later)

"Ah, the end of the day." smiled Akihiro walking to the exit with his bag. "Wasn't as hectic as usual."

"Oh Akihiro-kun~"

He blinked and turned around. "Yes?"

"Me and a few girls were wondering if you might wanna go for a little dip in the pool to cool off. I heard it's gonna get a little warm so this might be a nice way to get cool before you head home."

"I don't know. I have to get home for dinner, it's soba noodles and cum." He said with a blush. "My sister's speciality."

"Come on. It will be fun." She said with a huff.

"Well….ok, but not too long."

She grinned. "Good, now let's go!" She grabbed him by the hand and dragged him away.

(Later)

"Ah, ah, ah." moaned Akihiro with his hands tied to his knees, leading to him holding them apart while in the school swimsuit meant for girls with the lower part moved aside to show his ass while the girl slid two fingers in and out with a grin while two others were licking at his nipples under it while another rubbed his bulge. 'I should have seen this coming.'

"Wow, your ass is snug and already dripping. Who knew you'd get turned on by wearing something meant for girls."

"Ah...ah..." He panted while feeling very warm. "You...tricked me."

"Not really." The girl rubbing his bulge said. "You complied."

"Besides, this is gonna be good. Just the five of us all alone here, and we're eager to have some fun with you when we heard how you fucked the gym teacher."

Akihiro groaned. "Ah...ah…" 'Kami! This is making my cock hard!'

"Now let's get to the fun part." the first girl pulled her fingers out and pulled her panties down with her dick sticking out and gave it a rub. "Now go ahead and ask for this in a girl's voice."

He groaned while feeling his nipples getting pulled at. "A-Ah…" he moaned. "Please fuck me, ah~ Onii-chan~"

"The last part was a bit much, but you did say it like a girl." She smirked. She rubbed the tip against his ass before pushing into it with a grunt while he moaned. "Ah, I hardly ever get a turn with this sweet ass, the other girls always get turns."

"Yep."

"That's right."

"I didn't get a turn yet."

"Relax Kyki, you'll get a turn." The lead girl said before thrusting into him hard. "After I make this girl squeal like a pig!"

"AH!" he cried out with a moan as the girl began to move her hips back and forth while his dick rubbed against the suit harder making it harder.

"Ah! Your ass is like a fucking pussy! Nice and wet! I wonder if you are a guy or just another one of us Akihiro-kun!"

"Damn it, I can't wait." the girl rubbing his dick pulled her own out and rubbed it in his face. "If you can take her cock, you can take two."

Akihiro groaned before the cock went to his face as the other girls pulled their dicks out and pushed into his mouth. "Mmm!" 'Three?! That's much!'

"Wow! This is too snug!"

"Then take yours out, I can hardly move mine!"

"No way! I'm not letting this opportunity go to waste!"

All three growled before thrusting into his mouth in an attempt to outdo the other, while the girl fucking his ass became harder in her thrusts.

"Come on! Try and make your ass tighter!"

"Mmm!" He moaned while feeling all the cocks pushing into his body while his anus started to get wider. 'Oh kami! This is good but my dick is still hard as a rock!'

"This mouth is mine!"

"No mine!"

"This is MY hole! So fuck off!"

"I'll fuck your ass if you don't back off!"

"Try me!"

Akihiro moaned while the dicks got hard in his mouth before cumming into the pool. 'Ah! This is too much!'

"Damn it! I'm gonna cum right in your tight boy pussy!" She grunted while all four girls poured into him, causing him to moan out as his stomach bloated from the sperm intake.

"MMMMM~!" He moaned while feeling his nipples getting hard from the stimuli.

"Drink up!"

Akihiro moaned while the now large gut filled his swimsuit and caused him to float on the water while his cock came into the water and turned it white. 'Oooh~'

The girls saw this and were very excited at their work.

"Wow, we filled him up like a balloon."

"Like a frog."

"I wonder if he's pregnant?" Joked one of the girls.

"Well I'm not satisfied yet, so let's keep going until he's broken the swimsuit with that girly gut of his." Said the lead girl sadistically.

"What so you think you're doing to MY brother you four?"

All four turned and saw Okita, looking at them with pure anger. 'Oh shit!'

"Well?" She growled while holding a large paddle in her hands.

"Um….teaching him how to swim?"

She whacked the paddle in her hands. "Start praying, and get your dicks out of him. NOW!"

'Crap!'

(Later)

"How are you feeling Akihiro?"

"Fine." He said while having a massive belly ache while feeling large stretch marks on his belly. "Thanks Okita."

"Well now you'll try to be careful. I know you don't mind people fucking you, but even you can't take too much sperm or you might pop." she teased.

He groaned. "Yeah yeah. Thanks for getting me out of there before I turned into a frog."

"Let's get home and have dinner, and don't worry, I'll go easy on you before we go to bed, but just a little."

He nodded. 'Hopefully she doesn't bring out the costumes this time, I don't want to be a girl for at least a week.'

(Next day)

Akihiro whistled while currently jogging in the park since it was sunny out and he could use the exercise. 'This is a good day. The sun is out, the birds are singing, and no one is trying to put me in a maid's outfit! Oh today is going to be a good one, I just know it!'

As he rounded a corner he jogged in place while seeing a woman with brown hair in a ponytail, a F cup chest and tight ass, a red top with red and white shorts with running shoes passing by him and was walking a doberman on a leash.

"Arf arf!" The dog barked. "Arf arf!"

"Relax Fu fu. Slow down!"

"Arf arf!"

"Morning ma'am, cute dog you have with you."

"Yes he is. My little Fu fu is a little athlete. Albeit somewhat crazy when a squirrel pops up but otherwise fine."

"Arf! Arf!"

Akihiro smiled and rubbed the dog's head and noticed the bulge in the woman's shorts. "So I take it you two work out here often?"

"Yep." She smiled. "He's a bit lazy, same with me. You should've seen us back a year ago, a couple of sumos that watched tv all day, but now we're at peak physical perfection right Fu fu?"

"Arf arf arf!" He barked in agreement.

"Say, aren't you that boy that lives nearby? The only one left in the whole world? I hardly ever hear news about you anymore since, you know."

"True, I've been having some down time since then." He blushed. "Anyway, what's your name?"

"Kiki."

"Arf arf."

"Say….care to lend a hand for us?"

Akihiro blinked. "How? I'm not a dog sitter or anything."

"I was thinking of something better than that."

"Arf arf."

"Um….what?" He asked with a cold chill going down his spine. 'Huh? Did it get cold out just now?'

(Later)

"Mmmm!" he hummed while bobbing his head up and down Kiki's dick while his ass was getting rammed by her dog. 'Kami damn it! I knew this was going to happen!'

"Ah! I'm surprised you can even keep up with Fu fu."

"Arf arf!"

"Because he's normally enough for me to faint after ten minutes. Yet you kept this up for an hour!"

Akihiro groaned while feeling like he wanted more, but with less dog dick in his ass. He licked around the tip while she groaned and had them do this near a bush.

"Good boy, try and go faster Fu fu."

"Arf arf!" The dog barked before thrusting faster.

"As for you, try not to bite." she ordered with a moan. "I want you to really lick my dick clean, I've worked up quite a sweat."

He groaned while licking faster while feeling the dick spreading his ass. 'Oh kami! I'm about to cum!'

"Come on Fu fu, knot this little slut while I cum right in his throat."

"Arf arf!" He barked before spraying sperm into the hole as Kiki came into his mouth.

"MMMMM!" he let out while swallowing the sperm and felt the dog's knot force its way into his ass and plugged it right up. He groaned while feeling his stomach getting slightly bigger as he felt more sperm pouring into his stomach. 'Oh kami! I'm going to explode...AGAIN!'

"Oh fuck! I needed this." she panted before pulling out and sat down while Fu fu laid on his back. "It'll take a while until he calms down, he hasn't had a chance to fuck for a while."

"Arf arf."

"Ah...ah…" Akihiro panted while feeling very tired. "Warn me….next time…."

"About what specifically?"

"The dog." He groaned. "I'm a fan of futas, not...bestiality…"

Kiki blinked. "Oh, well I'll remember that next time we meet. But Fu fu might be in the mood so be careful."

"Geez." he muttered while said dog licked the back of his head. 'Dogs first, next thing you know I'll run into a girl who has a horse farm.'

(The next day)

Akihiro yawned while heading to a restaurant for some Italian food, a delicacy for him and his sister, to enjoy the rest of his afternoon off. 'So many lessons from sensei, and the class joined in too. It's exciting but...I need to eat something or I'll be crawling like a snake back home.'

"I hope you have a big appetite, my raise needs to go somewhere." chuckled Okita.

"Thanks for bringing me here."

"Anytime, you deserve it after the workout today." She smiled. "Just don't go eating everything, I don't have ALL the money in the world you know."

"Relax, I'm hungry, but I'm not gonna eat us out of house and home."

She patted his head as they walked into the restaurant.

"Hello." Said a short woman with a brown suit, short blond hair, blue eyes, a D cup chest and small ass while holding a menu. "My names Diana, and I'll be your waitress tonight. How many people?"

"Just the two of us."

She nodded before walking them to a table and gave them some menus. "Would you want any drinks? We have milk, wine, sperm, and soda."

"Soda, my brother's had plenty of the third." smiled Okita making him roll his eyes. "What?"

"That would be you, after I gave your pussy a nice shower this morning." He said with a sigh. "And I'm getting some milk."

Diana nodded before calling out to the kitchen. "One order of J cup milk! On the double!"

'I'm just thankful their breast milk is still safe to drink. You'd think after years of eating junk food it would effect that part of their bodies.' He thought while recalling how the virus affected the chest and ass sizes over the years, to near hentai standards, and it was getting worse as in some women, get found that the virus also affected their weights due to the hormonal imbalance from the estrogen and testosterone mixing. 'I just hope it doesn't mutate any further.'

"What looks good on the menu?"

Okita looked at the menu before saying. "Get me a calzone with extra cheese. And you Akihiro?"

"Same here."

The waitress nodded. "The milk and soda will be about five minutes, and your calzones about ten." She then looked at the boy. "Wait...you're that boy who enjoys futas right?"

"Yes."

"Ah! Well, I just remember you from my sister's journal. She really enjoys you a lot at school."

She smiled. "And I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Her taking her friends and fucking you at the pool. It was highly irresponsible of her to do such a thing."

"Wait, that was YOUR sister?"

"Yes, she tends to take things a bit far. One time she tried doing some exhibitionist play with her friends until it got boring for her."

Okita frowned. "Well she should've told me before turning my brother into a frog."

"She's already grounded. No more sex or games until next year." She bowed. "Again, I apologize for her actions."

"It's fine, really." he reassured.

She looked up and sighed. "That's a relief, but for tonight your meals are on the house." She then walked away. "I hope you enjoy the meal."

"Wow, sounds like we get to splurge on desert." whispered Okita.

"Not until after we eat." He deadpanned. "I'm too hungry to fuck."

"I didn't mean that desert. I meant the ones they're serving here." she huffed. "What do you take me for? A nympho?"

"Yes." He said with a deadpan look.

"Aw! You're so mean!"

'Well it's true, to an extent.'

"Well maybe if you made sure I was taken care of properly every morning I wouldn't need to sneak in at night to deal with the issue."

"You sneak in even if I did that." He sweatdropped. "But maybe you could….persuade me."

"How?"

"Simple, an extra fifty bucks in my allowance."

"What? You know very well money can get tight."

"True, but it's either that or me putting a chastity belt on during bed." He countered with a smirk.

Okita jaw dropped in shock. "You wouldn't dare!"

"I could you know."

"I...oh….ugh! Fine, I'll see what I can."

He smirked before seeing Diana walking back with a large soda and a large cup of milk in her hands before she placed them on the table while leaving. He looked at it and saw it had a heart made of whip cream on the top of the cup. 'Huh, that's new.'

"Well." Okita said while drinking her soda. "Ah! Let's get to drinking."

He sweatdropped before drinking the milk. "Let's not and say we did."

"Aw, don't be a spoil sport." She huffed before seeing Diana walking back with two massive calzones with thick oozing cheese near one end as she set them down.

"Enjoy and don't worry about the innuendo, it's how we make them." She smiled before walking away.

'Well that answers my question.' He thought before seeing Okita eating the tip and sucking on the cheese like it was sperm. 'But that doesn't fix her.'

'Oooh! This is so good! And I really want my brother's dick even more!' She moaned with a perverted look in her eyes.

(Next day)

Ding dong ding dong!

He sighed while walking to the library for his free period. 'It's friday and by kami, I'm going to enjoy this day to the fullest.' he looked around to try and find a good book. 'Which one which one?'

"Akihiro-kun." Said a creepy voice from behind him. "You are cursed. Hooooo!"

"Wah!" he jumped.

The voice giggled while revealing a girl with long shaggy black hair, wearing a dark purple shirt and pink skirt, with large hips and a H cup chest, with green eyes and with a long and large dick hanging under her legs. "Oh Akihiro-kun, you are so silly."

He groaned while clutching his heart. "Hexia, don't do that! You know I'm scared of ghosts."

"My bad, had to get my BFF's attention." She said with a smile.

"Well next time warn a guy before you sneak up on them."

She chuckled. "Alright, but you know what today is right?"

Akihiro sighed while recalling what she was talking about.

Now for some clarity, this woman with the creepy vibe is Hexia Kisumu, the daughter of the head principle before he got killed by the virus, and the secret princess of the school underworld. While she might be somewhat creepy, she is actually a shy person to anyone else and usually hides under chairs and use a mannequin for classes while she throws her voice, giving her the nickname 'The Puppet Princess'.

"I do, but did you at least make sure no one is around? Last thing we need is you sounding like a mouse like last time."

She lightly blushed at that. "D-Don't worry, I reserved the library for an hour. And then we can head to my house to study. I-I made cookies today."

Akihiro drooled a little while remembering her cooking, which was very good but only for baked goods, since other dishes somehow get turned into a horror movie monster at her hands. 'Cookies.'

She grabbed his hand and started to drag him to the back.

He saw her putting him on a chair in the storage room before locking it.

"Akihiro-kun, I hope you are ready for our warm up~" She said with a cat like grin.

"I know, I'm not an amateur when it comes to this." He said while seeing her pulling down her panties, revealing four massive tentacle like dicks with slightly sucker fish like tips.

And to conclude, Hexia has a rare mutation of the original virus that gives her more then one cock, but with a larger girth and a more octopus like feel to it. While futas were excepted, the mutant variants were still considered freaks to the general public and most had to keep this a secret, lest constant teasing and mobs come knocking at her door.

"My girls have been aching to gobble you up like a fish~" she sang while drooling a little. "Strip."

He nodded before taking off his clothes. "Alright, but don't try to put all four in my ass again. I'm still recovering from the suction cups."

She blushed as she recalled how her dicks sucked on his anus so much that he had to get medical care afterwards. It wasn't a pretty sight. "I-I won't do that again! I learned my lesson!"

"Have you?"

She blushed. "Maybe a little, but I won't hurt you again Akihiro-kun. I'll just put two in you ass and two in your dick."

"Hexia."

"Oh ok! I'll put one in your mouth and use a second to suck on yours, better?"

"Yes." He smiled. "And if you can do this, I might let you do an all penetration on my anus. Key word, might."

"Yay!" She cried out before jumping onto Akihiro. "My girls will make you happy as a sexy zombie girl~"

'That's not reassuring at all!' he thought as her dicks moved over with one prodding his mouth eagerly.

She licked her lips while putting one of her tentacle dicks into his mouth while putting another one near his balls. She rubbed the orbs with the other two rubbing around his chest. "I've been aching for this day, I haven't played with myself since last time."

"You haven't?" He moaned while the tentacle moved out of his mouth for a few seconds.

"Yep, I have been concentrating on making my sperm nice and thick." She smirked. "Now kiss the tentacle~"

"Alright alright." He said before kissing the tentacle, only for it to go down his throat. "Mmm!"

She smiled while looking at him with a creepy smile. "Akihiro-kun, I'm going to make you a sloppy mess for making me feel so good inside my maiden heart~ Ha ha ha!"

'Oh no...I just activated her sadist mode. Fuck!' He thought while recalling the last time he did that….oh the pain in his dick and anus.

"Let's really get it going!" she smirked while making him hold two dicks while her four one rubbed against his anus. "In we go~!"

He groaned before the tentacle went in his ass while the dicks in his hands started to rub against his cheeks. "Mmmm~" 'That actually felt good.'

Hexia smirked while thrusting the dick deeper into his ass. "That ass is making me more horny!"

'No surprise, it does that to every girl.' He thought while the dick in his anus thrusted harder and harder, making his hips bob a little. He felt one of her cocks start sucking on his own tip making him moan around it with her smiling wider.

"Oh Akihiro-kun~" she grinned. "You are the perfect boy, all cute and tasty~"

Akihiro groaned while felling his dick getting sucked on even more as his ass started to shake from the thrusting. "T-Thanks, so I've been told."

She giggled while using her hand to pinch his nipples. "I hope you get all that sperm in your ass. I really want to put a dildo in it before we head to my house~"

He blushed while feeling his dick getting ready to blow. He groaned around the dick with her moaning louder.

"Rub them harder, I wanna cum from all of them at once~" she moaned herself while thrusting harder into his ass.

Akihiro moaned and rubbed them even harder while licking the tips of each one. "Hexia, I'm about to blow!"

"Just hold it." She said before pinching his cock hard on the tip. "Or I might get vicious on your ass~"

He moaned while feeling his cock getting very painful and throbbing red. "T-That's pretty late to say now!"

"Just let me climax." She grinned while thrusting so hard that Akihiro's ass started to jiggle. "Then you can cum, my BFF~"

He moaned while feeling the dick getting harder in his already spread ass. "Hexia!"

"Not yet."

He groaned while feeling his own dick getting painfully red and throbbing. "Ah! Hexia!"

"Almost." She teased while her three dicks moved away and pointed to his mouth. "Just open wide~"

He opened his mouth as the dicks went into his mouth as his ass started to look like jello from all the thrusting.

"Ok, there you go." She said while licking her lips as she released her sperm into the stomach and ass, making him bloat from the massive amounts of cum. "Ah~ You look like a pregnant girl, just my fetish full for the day~"

"Mmmmm!" He moaned while feeling his cock getting ready to explode from the pressure. 'Just stop pinching my dick!'

Hexia moaned while feeling her pussy getting wet. 'I love making my BFF a moaning slut~'

'My dick! My dick!' He thought before seeing Hexia moving down and placed her pussy over the tip before releasing it as she quickly 'ate' it.

"OOOOOH~" she moaned out while the sperm went into her body as she poured more sperm into Akihiro's body. "THIS IS IT! I'M IN THE UNDERWORLD NOW~"

"Fuuuck!" He cried out as jizz went out of his mouth while his stomach expanded to a massive pregnant looking belly.

"How does my pussy feel? It wants to gobble every inch~"

He groaned while more sperm leaked out of his mouth. "Hexia...it feels good."

She smirked before leaning down and pulled something out of her bag, which was revealed to be a large vibrating dildo. "Time for your rewards for keeping me excited. Just hold still~"

'Ugh, I'm definitely going to feel full after this. And we have homework to do today.' he thought before feeling it get stuffed into his ass. "AH!"

"There." She said while putting on her clothes. "Now get dressed so I can give you some cookies~ It's chocolate chip, your favorite."

He groaned while getting his clothes on, albeit it was tight as fuck. "A-Alright Hexia….can I call you chan?"

She turned a bright red and covered her face. "O-Ok." 'He's so precious! I just want to keep him forever!'

"Alright, then I'll see you next friday, Hexia-chan."

She blushed. "W-Wait! You still have to come over and stay the night! My cookies were all made for you!"

He sighed since when Hexia had something in mind, it was REALLY hard to persuade her to do anything else. "Alright, fair enough point."

She smiled before dragging him away, while Akihiro felt very full of sperm. "And don't worry, I will make sure you are well fed before going home. That and I want to see if you can last long in the street with a vibrator dildo. He he he~"

'Crap!'

(Much later)

The two made their way to her home which was a mansion. All the while, Akihiro was feeling his pants buttons getting stretched and ready to burst.

She opened the gates and then the front door as twenty maids with large dicks hanging out bowed to her.

"Hexia-sama, welcome home." They all said at once.

"I'm good to be back, now get a table ready for my BFF." She pointed to Akihiro. "And don't drop the cookies."

"Yes Hexia-sama."

He looked around before following the girl into a small library as she sat on a large cushion chair.

"Sit, and don't worry. I'll take it out after the cookies." She smirked with a perverted smile.

He sighed before sitting down on a similar chair while blushing since it caused the toy inside to move closer right against his pelvis.

She smiled before seeing a large tray of cookies being brought into the room by a maid. "You can put on the table Mary. Akihiro-kun will finish it all so you don't have to worry about the crumbs."

"Yes Hexia-sama." She said while putting the cookies on the table before walking away.

He looked at it and felt very hungry, even if he was really full of sperm at the moment.

"Go on, eat." She smiled. "I worked hard this morning making them for my first ever BFF."

"That's gonna be hard, after what we did remember? I'm already dealing with a full gut."

She giggled. "I know, but you know how sadistic I am." She licked her lips. "Plus right now, it's your reward for...being my friend even with my personality and condition."

He sighed before trying to eat a cookie, and groaned. "I can't, I'm very full."

She huffed sadly. "So you don't like them?"

"It's not that, I'm just feeling full. But you did make great cookies Hexia-chan." He smiled while she blushed red and looked at her feet. "Maybe I just need time to digest the sperm, then I can enjoy these the rest of the night."

"...o-ok." She stuttered. "But you have to stay here tonight. I-I'm...feeling lonely today."

Akihiro blinked before recalling that she lives alone in the mansion and has to deal with the memories of her father's passing. He sighed. "Ok, I just have to call my sister."

"Oh….ok. Thanks Akihiro-kun." 'Yes!'

'Hopefully I can get this dildo out.' "By the way...are you going to shower with me?"

And cue her blushing red while covering her now bloody nose as her dicks sprang out of her panties.

"I'll take that as a yes."

'Yes! I'm bathing with him! Oh I'm so horny now!'

(Much later)

Akihiro groaned while in a large bathroom while his dildo was vibrating in his anus.

"Are you ready for me to wash you?"

"Yes." He said while getting into a massive hot tub like bathtub as Hexia was holding some soap bottles in her hands along with some towels between her cleavage. "Just don't miss my cock."

"Don't worry, I'm going to wash every part of your body~" she chuckled. "You can remove the toy now."

He groaned while pulling the dildo out as massive amounts of cum poured out of his anus and into the tub. "Ahhh~"

"Now go ahead and relax while I get you nice and sudsed up." She said while Akihiro's stomach returned to normal and he walked into the water.

He sighed while looking at his stomach. 'Much better...but if this keeps up I might get stretch marks.'

She hummed and began to spread the shampoo around his body. She then rubbed her dicks around his chest while smiling. "Akihiro-kun, thanks for staying with me tonight~" 'So soft.'

"No problem Hexia-chan."

She had a small nosebleed at that before putting some soap on his face. "You look so cute right now, especially when a girl like me is making you feel like a hubby, of the dead he he."

He sweatdropped at that last part. 'She's really in the gothic mood tonight.' that's when he felt one of her dicks rub against his making him jump. "You're already getting excited again?"

"Yep." She smiled while washing his chest. "And just seeing your cute body makes me horny for more~"

"Honestly if any girl saw what you had, they might be saying the same to you."

"I know." She blushed before moving her cocks around his dick. "But no one knows about our BFF status, so it won't be a problem."

"Just try to keep from inflating me again, ok?"

"No promises~"

He sighed before getting an idea and smirked. "How about you do it while I'm on my back? That way you don't get too wet and I can get nice and clean."

"Mmmm, deal." Hexia smirked before pulling at his nipples.

"Ah!" He groaned while laying on his back on the water. "Easy, and feel free to get crazy on my body. Just don't go too crazy."

"Relax, I know what I'm doing." She deadpanned before jumping on him. "Plus I'm as light as a crow's feather."

'I won't even make a comment on that.' He thought before feeling the dicks playing with his own dick, which it was getting really hard.

"I'll even get a chance to do this new trick on you."

He groaned. "What new trick Hexia-chan?"

"This." she made two of her dicks slowly coil around each other and made it tight with a groin. "This way I can use two at once while it feels like one big one."

"Wow…" He said while the dicks moved towards his ass. "Mmm~"

She gritted her teeth and started to try and force both tips in first, but the snugness was making her moan and cause her to slow down to a crawl. "Wow, it's like trying to stuff into a hole with another dick."

"Don't worry." He groaned. "I've had three dicks in my mouth, my anus can handle it." 'I hope.'

"So you don't mind if I get rough? Great!" She said before thrusting harder while moaning herself as she began to pour some juices from her pussy. "Then I'm going to fuck your ass into a sloppy mess!"

"Ah! Ah!" he let out in surprise while the two dicks wrapped around each other made a bulge in him while moving which helped stretch his asshole open.

She moaned while feeling her two other dicks getting hard and felt like they needed fun.

"Ah! Oh, ah! Ah ah ah ah!"

"Go ahead and kiss my other girls before I go off."

He saw the dicks moving towards his mouth before going right into his mouth. "Mmm!" 'Oh no, not again!'

"Oh Akihiro-kun, your making me so happy. Just let me make you nice and relaxed~" she grinned while the dicks inside him were poking at his prostate. "And then I can do something else."

"Ah, what? Ah!" He groaned while Hexia started to suck and pinch each nipple.

"Make your man boobs bigger." She teased.

"Ah, ah, ah, oh ha, ah!" He groaned while feeling the dicks going down his throat and making his ass jiggle from all the thrusting. "Oh! Ah, ah, ah, oh, ah!"

"Oh yes! Your ass got tighter!"

"Ah!" He moaned while feeling the dicks getting bigger and bigger while his own cock twitched and spewed sperm onto her ass.

"Eep! Cold!" She jumped while thrusting harder as she moaned with ecstasy. "Akihiro-kun~ You cute little cock gave me a kiss~"

"S-Sorry!"

"It's ok. Besides, I'm getting ready to cum into your holes. So get ready to get filled." She giggled while putting the two dicks right back in his mouth.

"Mmmmm?!"

"Oh yes! If I wasn't so shy I'd make you my own personal cumdumpster for all to see!" She giggled before pouring all her sperm into his ass and stomach while causing his stomach to bloat like a giant balloon. "Ah! Moan for your BFF!"

"MMMM!" 'I knew this was going to happen!'

"Oh yes!"

"MMMMM!" He moaned while starting to feel even more full then before while Hexia grabbed his nipples and started sucking on both. "MMM!"

She moaned while feeling in her happy place at the moment. 'I could do this all day!'

'Oooh! I'm going to burst!' He groaned while feeling his stomach getting bigger and red from the constant growth. 'I'm going to burst!'

Hexia pulled out with a pant while he felt the sperm ooze out making him sigh in relief. "Oh...you are so cute."

"At least...you didn't inflate me...to bursting…"

"I'm not that mean." She panted with a pout. "Ugh...I'm so sweaty now."

"Good thing we're...in the bathroom then…"

"Yes…" she groaned. "And since I fucked you...you can fuck me….for the rest of the night…"

Akihiro groaned while his dick sprayed her in the face.

"Oh! You like that~"

"Yes." He said with a chuckle. "After all, you have a soft pussy."

She blushed while feeling her pussy getting wetter than before. "Then it'll be like a real octopus and gobble your cute dick up again and again and again."

He chuckled at that. "Then you better give me a hug. Right now."

And suddenly he found himself in a bear hug which made him hear a bone break.

"Then let's fuck my BFF!"

'I think...that was my pelvis!'

(Next day)

"So, how was your little playdate?"

Akihiro sighed while feeling very sick in the stomach, while covered in lipstick and his ass was wider than ever before. "It was good Okita, but I think because of last night, I might be able to fit ten cocks in my ass."

"Careful, say that around school and they just might try to see if it's true."

He sighed. "True, my sensei's might like that and...my BFF."

She smirked before saying in a teasing tone. "It seems you might like like her."

He blushed. "I-I don't like her like that! She's just a good friend!"

"Is that why she left you so many hickeys?"

"Other girls do that too! And you're one of them!"

She giggled. "I know, and I put my hickeys on your ass."

He groaned. "Let's just do something fun today."

"Like what?"

"A movie or go to an amusement park. I don't really care, but nothing involving sex today." He blushed. "Hell I don't mind if you take me to a bar or anything like that."

"Alright, movie it is." Okita smiled before getting an idea for a film. "And I know just the one."

(At the theater)

Both looked at the screen while Akihiro saw what the film was, a movie called ' _Attack of the Cocks from the Planet Venus_ ', a porno movie to be exact.

"Really?" he looked at her with a deadpan stare.

"What? It has action and suspense."

"And lots of fucking."

"True, but I thought you'd like the idea of dicks turning girls into futas."

"Yes, but not making the cocks hideous or capable of melting people with jiz!"

"Hey, I can't blame the producer for what they wanted. Besides, I said we'd have no fucking, that doesn't mean we can't watch others get fucked."

He groaned. "Fine, but don't get any ideas."

"No promises." She said with a wink.

'Ugh, my sister really is a nympho.' He thought with a sigh while looking at the screen, which showed a large woman with no hair, green eyes, with K cup breasts and a large ass while covered with one hundred ugly tentacles in the shape of dicks under her pussy and acting like a throne, fucking all the alien women from various planets she has conquered so far.

" _You will be my sex slaves forever~ Hahahaha!_ "

'It doesn't hold anything back.' He thought with a blush before noticing a woman dressed as a guy with C cup breasts and a large dick barging into the room.

" _Queen Sexia! In the name of Earth, you will be fucked by my cock!_ "

Akihiro saw the semi erotic fight and sex scene unfold while Okita was rubbing at her pants. 'By kami, this is almost as good as getting orgies. If they had Hexia-chan's condition that is.'

'Mmm, this movie doesn't waste any time. I hope it's not short.' She thought while her dick was getting really hard. 'Please let the hero get fucked! Please!'

The movie went on with the mutant and hero battling it out, which lead to a sixty nine position.

He blushed seeing that while also seeing the tentacles going into the hero's ass and pussy while he got a boner. 'This is actually making me WANT to fuck someone.'

'Oh yeah, this is getting real good.'

The battle kept on going until surprisingly it showed a ' _To be continued_ ' logo on screen along with the trailers, making everyone very pissed off.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me!"

"We have to wait for another one!"

"I was about to climax!"

"Fuck fuck fuck!"

"What a rip off! That was hardly thirty minutes!"

Okita growled while looking at Akihiro and yelled out. "Hey! If you want to reenact the movie, come and give my brother a good orgy!"

'Oh kami no!' Akihiro thought in fear and slight arousal. "You said there'd be no fucking damn it!"

"Sorry, but all of us didn't get a good climax, so you'll have to do." She said with a twisted smile as the other ladies walked towards them. "Now be a dear and strip."

"An actual fuck instead of a porno sounds pretty good to me."

"Agreed."

"I'm going to fuck his ass."

"Oh let's suck his balls."

The women giggled evilly as Akihiro groaned and rubbed his ass.

'Yep, my ass is going to get wider after this.' He thought while stripping.

(Later)

"Ow, ow, ow." he winced while limping to the door when it rang, opened it, and smiled seeing a woman in a dark suit, a G cup chest and medium sized ass, and shades. "Sorry about the wait, had to rest my butt on some ice."

"I understand Akihiro-san. Now can I come in?" She said with a slightly monotone voice.

"Sure, make yourself at home."

She walked in while looking around and sat on the couch.

"You want me to get you anything? Water, soda, maybe some juice?"

"No, I am fine for the moment." she replied while setting a cup and suitcase on the table while he sat across from her with a wince. "I brought the usually payment as agreed upon, are you too tired to deliver?"

"No, I'm not. It's just my ass has been feeling painful lately." He said while feeling more pain in his hips. "But it could just be the fucking."

"I see, then you won't mind delivering the semen sample as per our government's agreement." She said with a small nod.

"Um, might need a little help." he admitted with a blush. "This past week when I've gotten excited, it feels like I can't stop for a while before I lose it."

"I see. Then I shall assist you." She said while getting up. "But I recommend seeing a professional after this, just in case."

"I will." he pulled his pants down before feeling her grab his dick which was already starting to get hard and tried aiming it down at the cup while moving her other hand across his ass.

She looked him over while noticing that his anus was wider than last time and that something red was leaking out of it. 'I better put this down in the report. It might be serious.' "Now just think about a kinky scenario and proceed to cum."

He groaned while feeling his sperm being released to the cup, table and floor as he felt pain under his balls. "Ahh."

"Do you want me to rub your balls?"

"Ah, ah, if you want." He groaned. When she touched his balls he jumped and groaned with his sperm shooting into the cup with more force and filled it up to the top with some leaking out.

She rubbed more of his balls before poking it as Akihiro cried out in pain as blood and some kind of liquid leaked out of his ass. '...' "Akihiro-san, you should go to a professional. Soon at best."

"Yeah, I noticed." he winced before pulling his pants up as she closed the cup and he grabbed the case. "I hope that's plenty."

"Yes, and I will see you next month." She said while walking away with the cup. "But if you are in immediate danger or have a complication, just give us a call."

"Can do." he replied sitting down with a hiss of pain. 'I should get a house call, hopefully it's just a stretch mark.'

(Some time later)

Okita smiled while giving his brother a nice nipple massage, meaning she pulls and plays with his nipples for the heck of it. "Are you enjoying it?"

"Ah, yes." He moaned out while still feeling pain in his ass and for some reason his stomach. "Thanks, although if you keep doing this I might leak milk."

"Men don't get to lactating. Well, I checked in the books and it doesn't happen often so your fine." She said while sucking at one of them and nipping it.

He groaned while feeling very good at the moment, even if his ass was throbbing in pain. "J-Just go easy on them."

Okita smirked before pulling the nipples and felt something leaking from them. "Huh?" She moved back and gasped as she saw large amounts of milk leaking from Akihiro's nipples. "Oh my kami!"

"Holy shit!" he screamed seeing it and jumped away from her with wide eyes. "I...Did you see that?!"

"Yes! Clear as day!" She gasped. "Oh kami, we need to get you to a doctor now!"

"I agree!" He said while Okita ran to the phone he kept on leaking milk. 'Oh kami what's going on with me?!'

(Later)

-Hospital-

"Doctor." Akihiro asked while butt naked on a table. "What's wrong with me?"

"Well Akihiro-san, there's good news and bad news, which would you prefer?" Said a blond haired woman with J cup breasts, a large ass, and wearing nothing to hide her large horse like dick.

"Both."

"Well the good news is that you are fine health wise, just a few shots that you still need to get but for a later date." She said. "The bad news….well…."

"Well what?"

"You got a new strain of the virus." She sighed. "It won't kill you or anything but….it is slowly giving you the organs and estrogen like functions of a woman."

"Wait, come again?"

"You got a hybrid mutation of the virus." She sighed. "It's giving you female organs and some estrogen based functions like leaking milk and having a higher sensitivity to touch and emotions. But the only way this could have been possible was…."

"What?!"

"If you had different strains of the virus in your system for a year or more. Not just the common one too, but the rare strains and the unnatural kinds as well. But the odds of that is a trillion to one."

"So I'm turning into a girl?!

"Oh no, your regular male organs and bodily functions are still there, but you're GAINING female traits, one of them being a womb and uterus from your anus." She said with a groan. "Meaning you are technically a pseudo futa, but there is one good thing about this condition. You might be able to make MALE babies as well as female with your hybrid virus. It's a wide stretch but you could be able to remake the male species, but don't get your hopes up. Also you can still get more strains into your body, but it will adapt to your body in positive ways."

"Oh kami...you mean I might get...pr…pre….preg…"

"Pregnant yes. That leads to the good news. Now you get to know what it means to carry life inside you. I also have some medication to help you deal with the pain and slowly handle the change until it's done. But when and if you get pregnant is your responsibility just like any other woman."

He turned red while feeling his body getting even more painful. "O-Ok…" 'Oh kami….Oh fucking kami!'

"Also, you can still get pregnant from getting fucked so please use a pill or condom."

"But do you know how often that happens to me?!"

"Relax, I have plenty of morning after pills that can get the job done quick. It also helps to simply be up straight and make it clear to say no."

Akihiro groaned while feeling like his entire neighborhood is going to fuck him into a pregnancy coma, or something like that. "That sounds insane, the popping babies out part I mean."

"Relax, it won't be hard after the first one, but I did find something odd."

"What now?!"

"Somehow a strand of the mutant virus made it so...well you can do live birth and….lay eggs." She chuckled. "However the live birth and the eggs….well, um….don't freak out."

He paled and fell back before passing out.

"Oops, too late." She chuckled nervously. "Well at least he can experiment with his dick." 'Even if it's now where….the babies pop up now.'

(Timeskip)

"Okito, this sign is silly."

"Akihiro, if you don't wear it then any random girl might jump you. I'm making you wear it for safety. After all, if this was the other way around wouldn't you want to keep me from getting knocked up by a stranger?"

"Ugh, fine! But if Hexia-chan sees it she WILL try to have fun with me, along with everyone else at school."

"Relax, this is full proof."

He rolled his eyes while wearing a sign around his neck that said 'Warning, my brother here might get pregnant if anyone fucks him. If he does you'll be paying child alimony for the rest of your life and deal with me. Signed, Okito.'

"You look so cute with that on!"

He groaned while feeling annoyed as his ass was as big as Okita's with his chest now a B cup with a bra under his shirt. 'I just know it's gonna fail.'

"Oh Akihiro, you're like a real girl now." She giggled. "But all you need is some hair extensions or maybe letting your hair grow out? Mmm."

"Not gonna happen."

"Aw! But I had the perfect extensions and everything!"

"No."

Okita huffed. "Fine, but if you DO get knocked up, I'm going to be the one giving you extensions and clothing. Got it?"

He ignored her and headed out the door with a grumble. 'She's really pushing my fetish fuel. Now...hopefully I can get some tampons...gah! Why do girls even have periods!'

(At school)

"And that is how the Roman Empire obtained the island of Britain." Said his sensei while the girls were looking at Akihiro. "Any questions?"

"So Britain wasn't part of the Aztecs?" Asked one girl.

She turned and pointed to the door. "Stay outside and reflect on your foolishness."

"Aw!" 'Not again!'

"Now then, any questions?"

"Sensei, why is Akihiro wearing that shirt?" Asked a student next to him. "Is it April Fools Day?"

"No it is not, and apparently Akihiro-san has a new strain of the virus. But he won't disclose the details."

"Aww, why not?"

"Something about personal reasons."

The girls looked at him with cute puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry, personal." he remarked awkwardly.

"Come on! Tell us!"

"I'll give you kisses and candy!"

"And lots of hugs too!"

"Enough! If Akihiro-kun doesn't want to talk about it, he doesn't have to." spoke the teacher with a frown.

He sighed as the girls looked very annoyed but turned around. 'Hopefully I don't get attacked after class.'

(Later)

"Ok Akihiro, talk." ordered a girl when class let out and he was cornered by several of them. "What's with this weird talk about getting pregnant?"

"It's nothing, really."

"Bullshit!" One of the girls yelled. "I heard it from Aki, and from her friends too! You have something weird and we want to know what it is!"

'Oh crap! Word spreads too fast!' he tugged at his collar. "I don't know what you mean."

"Just talk." One girl frowned. "Or we'll be hanging you from the flagpole by your underwear."

"Naked that is."

"Well….it's kinda embarrassing."

They looked at him with a smirk. "What is it Akihiro?"

"I….I have reproductive organs near my ass and I give….birth from my dick. Both eggs and live birth." He blushed red.

"EH?!" they all got out with wide eyes.

"I know! It's weird, but from all the cocks in my butt with different strains….it somehow became a hybrid that…" he blushed.

"What?"

"...could possibly make male babies as well as female with my condition. But it's a long shot and a trillion to one according to my doctor."

"Wow, really?"

"You mean we could have men again?"

"I never imagined that would be possible."

Akihiro groaned. "So...are you going to jump me now and get the men back or...just laugh at me?"

"Are you kidding? Feel me." spoke one girl making him feel under her skirt with her dick growing hard. "I feel like lending a hand right away."

"Me too!"

"Same here."

"Hell even with the possibility of more guys, I'm more into YOUR ass then anyone else."

"B-But you read my sign! My sister would lose it."

"Hmm, then maybe we could help out another way." smirked one girl. "Akihiro-kun, do you remember today is freshman orientation?"

"Oh...I completely forgot. But still, she'll paddle you girls again, with a hammer!"

Some of the girls either rubbed their asses in pain or excitement, mostly excitement.

"Relax, I'll take care of her." smirked an older one. "You just go and give those newbies an idea what they can expect."

He gulped. "O-Ok." 'Ah! I need to get out...wait! This is an orgy! What am I thinking, plus what are the chances of getting pregnant today?'

(Later)

"Welcome girls, today you will be shown what to expect when you finally reach highschool." spoke a girl with a microphone to younger girls who were standing in front of Akihiro. "As you know, our highschool houses the one and only man left in the whole world!"

The crowd cheered while some called out to either date them or marry them, mostly the last part.

"That's why you will line up one by one and he'll help you deal with your little problems if you're looking for a hand to scratch that itch."

And cue everyone getting in a line and looked at him with perverted grins.

"And don't forget to give him some love from your girls~"

Akihiro groaned while seeing the girl's dicks getting erect and poked out of their skirts.

"But instead of his ass, you'll get a chance to fuck his own dick."

They looked confused and looked at each other before saying. "Eh?!"

"Yep, you can fuck his dick. Reason," she pulled his pants down while revealing a massive dick with melon sized balls. "He can make babies now from that big boy~!"

He blushed while one girl stood behind him and pulled open the slit at the tip as far as it would go. "T-This isn't gonna work."

"Relax, just let them try it out." She giggled.

He moaned before feeling the entire dick going right into his dick as it got wider on the sides.

"Oh kami! His...his insides are like a pussy!" She said with wide eyes. "And tight as one too!"

The girls in the line went wide eyed while their dicks got hard and formed some pre cum on the tips.

"Go ahead and treat it like one, he can take it."

Akihiro groaned while feeling the dick thrusting into his own while feeling it hitting his newly made womb. "Oh~ Ah! Ah! Ah!"

"Oh! Oh yes! It's so snug and warm! I can't believe I'm fucking someone in their dick! I need to do this to others!"

"Sorry sister." The girl said. "He has the only pussy dick in the world. If you did it to others you would break them or make the cock explode."

"Don't ruin my fantasy or I'll fuck your ass!"

"Relax, I'm just telling you freshy."

Akihiro moaned while feeling his dick getting harder, making the folds tighten like a bear trap. "Oooh~ I'm about to cum~"

"Ah! Don't cum yet! I want to fuck you more!"

The girls started to get antsy while feeling their dicks getting throbbing red.

"I-It's harder than you THINK!" he let out feeling the older girl behind him rub his ass with a grin. "H-Hey! What are you doing?"

"Having fun, plus I need to fuck your girly ass." She said while squeezing it. "Very badly~"

"B-But I might get knocked up!"

"Relax, you're bound to get a dick up there eventually."

"B-But!" He then cried out before feeling the dick going right into his womb. "AHHH!"

"I'm going to cum!" The girl moaned with a grin.

"Go ahead and let it out." remarked the older girl rubbing her tip against his ass before slowly pushing in with a grunt.

Akihiro moaned while the sperm entered his womb as he felt his ass jiggling from the thrusting as his nipples started to leak milk down his chest and over his now exposed pink frilly bra. "Ooooh~!"

The line groaned as well while eyeing his bra and licked their lips.

While this went on, a bit away showed Okito moaning with her arms held behind her as one girl pushed in and out of her pussy while another sucked on her dick, all the while she saw what was going on.

"Oh, Akihiro, I wanted to be the one knocking you up~ Oh, keep it up girls~" she moaned with a perverted grin on her face.

Both girls groaned while finally getting it in their heads that she's a nympho! A bigger one then all of the school combined.

'I'll have to do it after the girls are done, then I'll tear his ass apart!' Okita thought with a grin. 'Oh I'm going to make him MY toy!'

However what no one else knew was that Hexia was watching from a secret booth right under the stage, under Akihiro's spot to be exact.

'After they get tired, I'm going to fuck my BFF so much that he has to marry me! Ohhh, I'll love it forever, ha ha ha!' she thought with a dark grin with her dicks getting antsy. 'Oh, please hurry up so I can claim my BFF!'

'Ah ah, oh I'm going to get knocked up today I just know it!' Akihiro thought with a groan.

"Come on, move those hips!" grunted the girl while her sister cried out and started cumming right in his dick.

"Ahh!"

"I'm going to fuck you like crazy!" The other girl said while pushing into his ass. "That's your job today!"

"Ahhh!" he cried out feeling the sperm pool right into his dick which made his own sperm shoot out and mix while his ass clenched around the dick in his anus. He then felt his shirt getting pulled off before the girl behind him pulled off his bra.

"Next in line! It's orgy time so get ready to learn how to suck an upperclassman's nipples!"

The other girls rushed over pushing each other aside before two latched on to his nipples and started sucking on them.

"Oooh~" he moaned as other girls started to rush over and lick around his body while rubbing their dicks.

"Come on, give us room to fuck him!"

"Quiet newby! You'll get your chance with his dick, his ass right now is mine!"

"But I need his ass!"

"And I need his cock!"

"He's my new husband!"

"No he's mine!"

"Mine you skank!"

"No mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

And cue a massive cat fight for his body, dick, anus, and all of the above.

'Things just got more hectic for me!' he thought with a loud moan while the camera panned away to show a few of the teachers rubbing their dicks, waiting for their own turns.

(Omake)

-Twenty years in the future-

Akihiro sipped some coffee while sitting at the table in a new house and was older with glasses and looking at the paper. Oh, he was also naked with a familiar girl cooking breakfast.

"It's almost done." Sang a older Hexia with L cup breasts, a massive ass, her large cocks hanging out on the ground, and with hair that covered her face and went down her now massive belly.

Over the years, Hexia's condition went crazy as her body became accustomed to the pregnancy of their fifth son, although she wanted even more children so she can spoil them rotten and make them hers forever, something Akihiro has to keep her from enacting on a regular baseage, but overall, they were a loving family.

Especially when it came to the ladies in town, who would still want him as a hubby, much to his sister's dismay, until they got a deal in order so that they could fuck him every two months and the other few months were for either Hexia and Okita or just for orgies, whatever came first.

"Is it gonna be all day until Akira comes down or what?" he asked sarcastically.

"Don't worry." She giggled while showing a large pancake on a frying pan. "I will get it all done, you just relax Akihiro-kun~"

He chuckled while rubbing his massive belly as he felt a kick from his triplets. He looked at his G cup chest and sighed. 'I'll never get used to having boobs.'

"Daddy!" called out several kids from the kitchen door.

"Hey there kids, sleep well?" he asked before seeing a boy who had Hexia's hair while in high school age walk down the stairs with a bag and yawn. "Well look who decided to finally wake up."

"Hey dad." He said with a sigh. "What's up?"

"Well your mom is almost done with breakfast, and shouldn't you have been up sooner? You'll be late for school if you take too long to eat."

"Sorry." He said while sighing. "I'm just tired, especially after last night's 'game night'." 'My ass is so tired!'

"It was fun!" beamed one girl. "Again again again!"

"Yeah! Let's do it again!" Said a boy while holding hands with two twin girls.

"Please!"

"Let's do it again!"

"No way! You know what? I'll get something to eat on the way there, see ya guys!"

Akihiro sighed while Hexia walked to the table with pancakes on her breasts.

"Eat up my babies!"

"Yay!"

He chuckled before seeing the kids eating from her breasts. "Slow down, you don't want to eat your mother's chest right?"

"Nooo."

"Besides, you all need to get ready for school too."

They groaned while eating their pancakes slowly.

'This is a nice thing. Hopefully they learn how to be proper adults before getting a girlfriend.'

With Akira, he jogged down the street while spotting a few of his twin brothers up ahead, stripped naked with one getting fucked spitroasted style, and the other being bounced on a third girl's dick.

"Ah! Ah!"

"Oh! My dick's getting tight!"

"Soji! Makura! You two are gonna be late!" he called while running past them.

They went wide eyed before climaxing. "Oh shit!"

'I can already feel my jaw aching. If I wind up late again the school committee are gonna keep me after school and won't stop until I have a bun in the oven!' He thought before seeing several girls near the front entrance, including a girl with F cup breasts, red hair, a large ass, and a large cow like dick hanging from her legs.

"Alright girls, shoulder to shoulder, don't let Akira through!" she ordered to the others.

"Yes Yukia!" They said while forming a line. "As you wish president!"

"Hey! Wait! I'm on time!" called Akira trying to move around the girls, but they stood tight in the gateway and didn't let him get pass. "H-Hey! What's the big idea? I'm not late!"

"Not yet." Yukia smirked. "But today, I'm FINALLY getting you knocked up! Isn't that right girls?"

"Yes president!"

'Not again with her maternal delusions!' The boy thought in fear, knowing that ever since she locked eyes on him in kindergarten that she would, in her own words, 'turn that cute boy into a baby machine and my hubby at all costs!', which was the reason why she did this EVERY day!

"Now just stand there and wait to get late, then we'll let you thr-HEY!" she cried out with wide eyes feeling him duck between her legs and brused against her dick and got through and bolted to the school. "No fair! Stop him!"

The girls ran towards him before the bell rung as Akira ran into the school.

"Ha ha! Try again Yukia-chan!" He called out with a grin, making the girl moan with ecstasy and anger.

"Next time darling! Next time!"

"Meow!" Went one of the girls next to her while wearing some cat ears. "What? It was a good idea."

"Shut up!" She snapped in anger.

"But mom liked it."

Akira rushed to class and took his seat while groaning. 'I wonder if dad ever had to deal with a crazy girl going after him like this.'

"Hello class, today in Health Class, we are going to learn how Akihiro-kun's dick can create eggs and live babies." Said a teacher while showing the class a recorded video of Akira's father's graduation ceremony, the day where he first made eggs to be exact. "If anyone needs a moment to practice with each other, let me know and do it in the hall, the classroom just got cleaned."

The girls giggled while looking at Akira and winked at him.

"Hey lover boy, once you and Yukia tie the knot, why not have us as your concubines, oh king of the school~"

He slammed his face onto the table at the self made title. 'Why me?!'


	62. Chapter 62

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 62

Yui and Omni make digimon similar to SkullGreymon.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Omni's hideout-

He sighed while making some toast as Xion was out playing with Bell in Nomad's dimension. "I hope she's having fun with that scarecrow. Without killing it that is."

A brief image showed the Nomad nearly getting his head yanked off by his daughter.

"Yep." He sighed while the toast came out and an image of Yui appeared from the toast. "...what the fuck?"

"Greetings!"

"AHHHH!" He screamed while throwing the toast into the sink. "DEVIL TOAST!"

"Wrong! I am Yui toast!"

He gulped while Yui waved to him. "How...did you get turned into toast?"

"It's a loooooong story."

He gulped before picking him up. "Let me guess, Cynthia tested a new Zoo contraption and it zapped you into bread, or was it wheat?"

"That's for you and the readers to ponder."

Omni sweatdropped before turning him back to normal. "Anyway, why appear in my estate again? Didn't you find it too complex?"

"Oh please, if I had my full strength I could have torn it down and made it my own pad."

"No. Even a outer god couldn't survive extinction level events." He deadpanned as Yui jumped onto the table. "And get off! That's made of Digi Chrome!"

"You used the strongest material from the Digital World as a table? Have you no imagination?"

"It was either that or blue Digi Chrome. There are a rarity of them in the four sectors." He sighed. "Especially gold Digi Chrome."

That was when some toast appeared from the toaster in the shape of a cat. "Meow."

"Ugh, randomness." He groaned to himself. "Always randomness!"

"Which is your specialty."

"Not all the time." He sighed while looking at an Atlas Scroll. "Ugh, and no new news yet for volume six. Gah, I'm getting bored of just doing some things...ugh. I remember when I had a Summoning Charm that allowed me to summon a SkullGreymon. Oh those were the days...am I getting old?"

"Well your robe isn't grey, so that's a nope."

"True." He said while walking away. "Anyway, if you don't have a reason to be here, I have a day of planning for a new project. It's called _Sora's Allies_."

"Well you mentioned SkullGreymon, maybe we can do something for that."

He stopped misstep and blinked. "Mmm, possibly. I mean there are a lack of skulls in the Digital World. Heck I only know five that exist right now and well….it's boring."

"Then let's fix that."

Omni snapped his fingers before a large slide appeared near him. "Then follow me to the basement. Watch the flames." He then slid down.

(Below)

And appeared in a large laboratory with several tanks full of odd specimens from other dimensions lining the floor and ceiling as well as the walls.

BOOM!

He turned and saw a burning Yui with flames all over his body. "So enjoyed the Salamandermon bath?"

"I will get you for that."

Omni chuckled before walking to a massive keyboard in the middle of the room before activating it. "This entire room holds all samples from the omniverse and is made from Black Gears, Holy Rings, Mithril, all types of Digi Chrome, and a new substance called Black Digitron, which makes any Digimon it touches into black versions like Omnimon. Had to use all this because it's more reliable than other materials from Earth."

"How convenient."

"Well where else do you think I keep all my best stuff? The Zoo?" He laughed as a large screen appeared over the keyboard. "I wouldn't let them touch this stuff, remember they don't even have the capacity to make portals, so why let them have 4.6 BILLION years of knowledge?"

"Touche."

"Anyway I'm getting the system up and running now." He said while a large table appeared with several large syringes with different kinds of liquid appeared from the floor as Omni summoned a large portal next to the table. "And if you're wondering, this is my digital life manipulator or DLM. It turns any data into new ones and converts live tissue into data and so forth. I don't use this because it's not my style to tamper with things, without good reason that is."

Yui rolled his eyes.

"I was even thinking of turning you into data at one time. But I lost interest."

"Try it and I will unleash the power of the internet upon you."

"Isn't it already a thing?" He joked. "Because if it isn't, then why is our reality nonexistent?"

And cue the fourth wall breaking next to Yui's face.

"OW!"

Omni turned around and looked at a list on screen. "Ok, so let's get this started. Any digimon to turn into skulls?"

"One that could eat you." he grumbled.

"I'm being serious." He deadpanned. "Which one do you want to change first?"

"Ok fine, let's try out….Tylomon."

"Ok one Tylomon here we come." He said as said digimon appeared on the table and was strapped by invisible bounds. "Let's see an Armor level digimon that is formed from the Digi Egg of Reliability, it is so fast that it is a rival to MetalSeadramon and is able to attack other digimon from one km away just by scent."

"Mmmm!" It cried out while having its mouth gagged.

"And apparently you get it from a Gatomon. So that's interesting right Yui?"

"We get a big shark from a tiny cat with a Digi Egg meant for the sea. Man the ones who made this one missed out on a funny joke."

"It's a mosasaurus, not a shark, two different species." Omni sweatdropped. "But once we are done with this bad boy we can laugh or scream in fear of its new appearance."

The syringes lowered down and hooked themselves on the digimon as Omni smirked.

"Yui, when I say the word you flip the red switch, not the green one." He said pointing to two large switches on the wall near a giant bee canister and a giant cockroach canister.

"Right, green switch."

"No red! If you activate the green you will cause the place to blow up!"

"Fine fine, I'll hit the orange one then."

"The orange one releases the bees." He gulped. "And the giant flesh eating and cock eating skeletons over our heads."

"Gotcha, aquamarine it is."

"That one cause the world to end by explosive diarrhea!"

"Well maybe I wouldn't need to flip so many other switches if you gave me the signal!"

"It's Igor you fool!" He snapped in anger. "Really have you been trying to ruffle me up like a bird!"

"You said it!" Yui flipped the switch.

ZAP!

The Tylomon felt the liquid going into him before glitches and data started to cover its body. "MMMM!"

"Let's see what this one becomes." Omni said while watching it change. "Hopefully nothing Lovecraftian."

"Only you would instantly think of that."

"Just saying." He said before the digimon started to get covered in darkness. "Five bucks it's a fossil like digimon."

"Well we ARE due for one of them."

"True." He said before seeing the end result.

Which was a large mosasaurus with two heads, each one half of a skull, with large flippers in the form of rockets made of rust, and a tail with an organic torpedo on it.

"And that's a SkullTylomon….kinda like a SkullGreymon but with a split head." Omni said unimpressed. "I was hoping for more."

"Yeah….how exactly is this a 'Skull' kind of digimon? I mean it's hardly a skeleton."

That's when it's skin started to peel away, revealing its skeleton while showing it had strange eel like bombs in its stomach.

"...that's still unimpressive." Omni said while shoving it into a portal. "Next one!"

"You have one right?"

"No I do not." He said in a Pandora's Actor fashion. "Ah! I know! The great Spinomon! Ha who ha!"

"We don't have the budget for Overlord references!" yelled Yui drop kicking him.

"Ow!" He yelled in pain. "But I do so ha!"

KICK!

"OW!" He yelled while a large Spinomon appeared from a portal and got restrained by invisible bounds. "That hurt, and this is a mega level that's the strongest dinosaur digimon in the Digital World. It also has great intelligence and the spikes on its back can be shot for an infinite amount of time. So that thing is deadly!"

"GRRRRR!"

"Wow, it never clicked." remarked Yui dryly.

"It's been in games so no wonder you never heard of it. But if you know about the Data Squad then it has 'Bio' in front of its name." He said as the syringes moved towards the digimon. "Anyway, hopefully this is a good one."

"It's a giant dino with huge spikes, we had a scary ultimate from Greymon, a champion, so this one should be more badass."

"It can fire plasma."

"Even more perfect." he replied before flipping the switch.

ZAP!

"GRRRRRR!" It cried out while getting covered in data and glitches.

"By the way, it can go up to 15,000 degrees before Spinomon fires its attack. And that's all from the metal in its body." Omni added with a smile.

"I get it dude, you don't need to keep going." sweatdropped Yui.

That was when the darkness covered the digimon and Omni saw the result.

Which was a skeleton dinosaur with bone like blades on its black, tipped with large cannons, with a massive cannon in its stomach while its tail and face were covered in large swords and spikes.

"A SkullSpinomon….wow. That's some big guns." He said with a whistle.

"I question where the guns came from."

"Like how a cat becomes a woman and then a dragon in the digimon movie?" He sweatdropped. "I mean why not the alternative back then?"

"Hey it's already been made clear Magnadramon is her mega form, not Ophanimon." Yui turned to the screen and pointed at it. "Don't ever let me catch someone saying otherwise, I will mess you up!"

"Not in Tri." He countered. "It happened there."

"And look how well those movies turned out." he threw back."

"Anime. It's an anime." He said while sending the digimon away in a portal. "It's not a movie."

"That's what you think, now on with the next one."

Omni nodded before causing a LadyDevimon to appear on the table as the restraints covered her body. "This one might be tricky, she is technically an undead so turning her completely into a skeleton might freak the fetish fans out."

"MMMM!?" She cried out in shock.

"How do you think kids reacted when SkullGreymon appeared? Nightmare fuel bitches!"

"Not for me, I got scared of other things. Like oh say Mephistomon, that's creepy." Omni admitted. "And ugly. Hopefully she still has a youthful appearance."

"MMMM?!"

"Relax, we're just gonna possibly turn you into a living skeleton. Muahahaha!" laughed Yui. "I wonder if Kari would want front row seats to this."

"Nah, she's busy getting fucked by a fusion." He laughed. "Speaking of which, that digimon is a pedo? But it's in the second season so...was that reviewer, dumb as hell?" 'Hahahaha!'

"Apparently he's never heard of characters growing up. Trust me, I know SOMEONE that stubborn." Yui raised an eyebrow at the screen. "You know who you are."

"Anyway! Flip the bird!" Omni yelled out with a grin.

"MMMM!?"

Yui did so, and then flipped the switch.

ZAP!

The syringes moved into her body as glitched and data covered her like a blanket before getting covered in darkness.

Omni grinned while rubbing his hands. 'Please let this one be a masterpiece!'

'Please don't let this one be too scary. The fanboys will lose their shit if she is.'

The darkness cleared as it revealed the results.

Which was a very tall woman with pale skin, covered in bone like armor with the back of her wings being that of a giant bat with no skin or flesh, with G cup breasts and a large ass, large bone like shoes with claws on them that went to her knees, and part of her face covered in bone along with a large clawed glove on her right hand.

"SkullLadyDevimon….by god. That's so cool!" Omni said. "And it's so inverted as well! Like a archetype in a game series!"

"And the fanboys won't be disgusted and want our heads on a platter, bonus!"

"All it needs now is deviantart fetish and then it's a hit!" Omni said while sending her into a portal. "Hopefully not vore." 'Ugh.' He then looked at Yui. "Let's go for another one, I'm feeling lucky today!"

"Which one?"

"..." he snapped his fingers before a Garurumon appeared on the table and got restrained. "Him, and this is Matt's partner, I felt evil at the moment."

"MMM!?" The digimon let out while Yui smirked evilly at his former play thing.

"Did you know the fur is similar to Mithril, a hard metal that's not used in the Digital World? All because Digi Chrome is better than it?"

"No."

"Just saying, so want to turn it into a skull or give it a slap? I know you made a fruit that made it a girl." 'Still confused about why he did that.'

"I'll tell you what's gonna happen. This one is gonna wind up like how Greyking put him."

"...who?" He said with a confused look. "Never heard of that deity before."

"Just make him a Skull one ya dingus."

"Then flip the switch." He deadpanned.

He yawned and flipped him the bird.

"...just do it before I forget that the digimon exists."

"MMMMM!"

Yui rolled his eyes before flipping the switch.

ZAP!

The syringes poured the liquid into its body before getting covered in glitches and data as darkness began to coat it.

"So who's Greyking? A fellow god or something else?"

"Do not ask questions or I shall annihilate you!" he yelled poking Omni in the cheek.

"Ok ok jeez, don't get all pissy." He said while seeing the result.

Which basically showed Garurumon's skeleton with a few bits of his fur hanging off him like old curtains with large spine protruding out with blackened claws.

"Huh, nice. Is this right Yui?"

"Yes."

"Still it would look cool with ice ya know." He chuckled.

"Moving on."

He pushed the SkullGarurumon into a portal while causing a MegaSeadramon to appear and the restraints blinded him completely. "Let's see….wow. This thing is big, but is it Metal? Eh eh?"

He deadpanned.

"Hey, at least I didn't say Warus up? Eh? Her it? WaruSeadramon? Eh?"

"I think at this point you WANT me to hit you with a safe for every pun you make."

"Maybe~" He joked. "But I'm just Yanging you."

"That's it, where's the safe?"

And cue a safe landing on his head.

"Up there." Omni laughed.

"Fucka you!"

He chuckled at that. "Anyway, let's get this guy into a skull form! Oh and evil idea, let's have them fight each of their original counterparts after converting them."

Yui groaned while opening the safe and walked out of it.

"You ok?" Omni asked.

"What do you think?"

"That you are shorter?" He joked while the syringes went into the digimon and caused it to gain glitches and data spots.

PUNCH!

"AH! MY FACE!"

"Payback!"

He groaned in pain before seeing the results.

Which was a massive skeleton of a sea serpent with a large horn made of flesh and hardened bone as several large organic parasites were latched onto its many fins and made it look like a ancient submarine as its tail was covered in seaweed.

"SkullMegaSeadramon, creep." Omni admitted. "Like something from Davy Jones Locker."

"It's perfect."

"Grrrrrr!" It growled before getting sent into a portal.

"So who's next?" Omni asked. "You can pick one out ya know."

And cue a rubber chicken hitting him in the face.

"Hey! Not funny Yui!"

"Alright, let's do….Lilamon."

And cue a Lilamon to appear on the table while getting restrained.

"An ultimate level that has the ability to make instant kill toxins from its leaves and governs death and rebirth. Perfect for a skull." Omni smirked. "And I took this from Data Squad, for that girl to get attacked by a skull and possibly some fucks. He he~"

"MMM?!"

"Still, Lilymon has bigger tits then Lilamon."

"Well take off the clothing and that's up for debate amongst the fandom."

"True, but flip the switch!"

Yui did so.

ZAP!

"MMMMM!" She yelled in a muffled tone while getting the syringes injected into her body as she got covered in glitches and data.

Omni whistled before pulling out a phone. "Hello, Pizza Hut? Yes, it's me….yes the usual. Same address, ok ok. Bye." He looked at Yui. "Got us a pie of cheese."

"In your super secret lab? Reaaal smooth." he remarked sarcastically.

"The address is in present day, not here. I am a god of time you know." He deadpanned before seeing the results.

Which was a tall woman with wilted flowers all around her body, long white blond hair and gray eyes, a G cup chest and large ass, wilted petals around her hips and a helmet made of ribs covering her face and exposing her sharp teeth and chin.

"SkullLilamon….now that screams death."

"Hmm? Oh yeah yeah, whatever." remarked Yui staring at the chest.

"You want to poke them?" He asked with a smirk. "It might be soft like honey~"

"MMMM!" She growled while getting very pissed off.

"Nah, Marisa can make her chest bigger, I just like to stare."

Omni shrugged before sending her into a portal. "Ok the next one I REALLY want to do. It's for personal reasons."

"What?"

And cue Lucemon getting strapped onto the table.

"Trust me, this little brat pisses me off a lot!" He growled. "Especially with the whole 'for the good of the Digital World' bullshit."

"Trust me, he wasn't good in Frontier, not Xros Wars, and not even in a planned upcoming new series, had there not been problems. Long story."

"MMMMM!" Lucemon yelled out as syringes got injected into his body while glitches and data covered him up before a large patch of darkness and light covered him.

"What do you think will be his form? A boney bug or a boney worm?" Omni asked.

"I have no clue, maybe both."

"Hopefully nothing sexy." He said before seeing the results.

Which was a tall bishounen boy with twelve bone like wings jutting out of his back, half decayed legs with claws on them, dark gold eyes, long white hair with two tattered wings on his head, and a pair of bone spikes on his arms.

"God damn it! He's handsome as fuck! Fucking SkullLucemon!" Omni cursed.

"You know if you WANT to do that with him, I could give you two some alone time."

"I'm not into him!" He snapped while sending him back with a growl. "Ugh, hopefully we can get one that's NOT a hot angel man thing."

"Oh come now, you might get Bell into a kinky threesome." chuckled Yui. "After all, you're the only one calling him hot."

And cue a Beowolf chewing his head.

"Next time, just keep your ideas in your head!" He growled in annoyance.

" **Grrrr, nom nom nom.** " It growled while chewing on Yui's head, only to get punched into a black portal with a punching glove. " **WOO?!** "

"Just bring us the next victim."

Omni nodded before a Thunderbirdmon appeared on the table before getting restrained. "An Armor level digimon that uses the Digi Egg of Friendship to digivolve. It is able to summon thunderstorms with its cry and thunder from the horn, it also has a Data Squad being with 'Bio' in its name. But I can't find what it digivolves from…oh got it! And it's from a….Gotsumon or Impmon. Weird."

"Digimon have weird evolution lines, have you not noticed?"

"Not really." He shrugged before the syringes entered the digimon and caused it to glitch and ooze data. "Hopefully this one doesn't get any weird stuff on it, like cannons or anything."

"Yeah why is that? I mean why the weird cannons for digimon who are essentially walking skeletons?"

"No idea, perhaps to compensate for a lack of dicks?" He joked. "Or they could be lacking brains."

"Let's just hope this one has none."

Omni then looked at the results.

Which was a large bird skeleton with lightning covering its entire body, a large horn that was cracked near the middle, and had large thunderclouds covering its mouth.

"It has no cannons but by god, it looks like a possessed corpse Zeus would use to charm women." Omni said with his cloak getting electrified. "And I feel very shocking right now. Eh eh?"

KICK!

"GAH! MY BALLS!" He cried out while falling to the ground in pain.

"No more puns!"

"Ow…" he groaned in pain. "Noted, and SkullThunderbirdmon...time to go."

ZOOP!

The digimon went flying into a portal while a Lillymon appeared and got restrained by the invisible bounds.

"Yep, this is a cute digimon. Lucky Mimi for having her." He sighed. "Plus her boobs are huge!"

"Again, up for debate in her appearances."

"True, but by god, she's adorable! I hope the skull version is just as cute!" He gushed while the syringes injected into Lillymon's body as the glitches and data covered her like a cocoon. "Please be cute!"

"Be careful or Bell might get jealous."

He shivered in fear while curling up into a ball. "N-Not the headbutts….not the headbutts…."

Yui sweatdropped at that. "Just when ARE you two gonna get married?"

"...I don't know yet." He gulped. "And it might end badly."

"Eh?"

"Nothing." He said quickly while the results were in.

Which was a short girl with wilted vines covering her body like wrapping paper, four large pedals that were covered in rot, a J cup chest and large ass, white hair, with green eyes, and several patches of exposed bone around her arms and legs.

"SkullLillymon is scary!" Omni cried out while hiding behind Yui. "Look at her!"

"Oh come now, I've seen worse."

Omni sent the digimon into a portal and gulped. "I'm not a fan of cadavers ok. Now let's move on."

"You get scared of that but got no problem with what we did with Alice and Lizzie." muttered Yui casually.

"Because I have flashbacks to the day!" He snapped. "The day I lost everything!"

"...well alright then."

That was when a Ornismon appeared and got restrained while the room somehow get even bigger.

"Let's see….extinct mega level that was the main villain of a Frontier movie and fought to Ancient Class digimon. Oh and it can also attack bigger digimon. Well….still think it should've been in the actual canon anime." Omni muttered out loud.

"It might in a reboot."

"Reboots like Ben Ten?" He countered.

"NO!" he yelled while kicking a table over. "Nothing like that trash!"

"Stop kicking my tables, they are made of obsidian Digi Chrome, very rare." He said as the syringes entered the bird's body and it got covered in glitches and data. "Really, that's just rude."

"Sorry, lost it there for a sec."

He shook his head before seeing the results.

That being a large skeleton bird the size of a jumbo jet with hard rock like bones, a large rock like cannon on its back with stones jutting from its wings, and had several large grooves around the eyes and beak, making it more streamlined and like a battering ram.

"SkullOrnismon looks like a fossil heavyweight." Omni admitted. "I kinda like it better than the SkullTylomon."

"Blasphemy!" yelled Yui.

"Why?" Omni asked confused. "The SkullTylomon was bad."

"Because sharks are badass!"

"Is a mosasaurus not a shark! It's two different species!" He yelled while sending the digimon through a portal. "Anyway, we have one small digimon and two large ones left. Which one would you want to change into a skull first?"

"I'm fine with any."

"Ok." He said before causing Examon to fall in and got restrained. "This digimon is unique for a number of reasons, one its the Dragon Emperor, two, the wings on its back are sentient and can be made into a shield of pure Chrome Digizoid, and three it has a large data size. One so big that it took years for the internet to find out about this one. Oh and it fuses Slayerdramon and Breakdramon to digivolve him and he's been seen in Fusion, Xros, and the game series Cyber Sleuth."

"Anything else?"

"It's based on King Arthur's legend and some welsh myths."

"Gee, we NEVER do ideas from King Arthur's time."

"Oh stop being sarcastic and flip the switch before the wings break free." He said pointing to the struggling wings on Examon's back.

Yui rolled his eyes before flipping the switch.

ZAP!

The syringes injected into the digimon while slowly getting glitches and data, like at a snails crawl.

Ding dong.

"Oh must be the pizza. Yui, stay here while I go get it from the front door." Omni said before jumping down a portal and vanished.

Yui looked around the lab with a grin. "When Omni's out, time for Yui to play...wow that could have been said better."

That was when Omni's head popped back. "And no playing with the canisters. Some of them have god killing bacteria in them." He then vanished as quickly as he appeared.

"Spoilsport."

(Five hours later)

The door opened in the back while Omni brought ten pies of pizza into the room. "Yui! I'm back! Did the skull finally develop yet?"

"Zzzzzz."

He groaned as he saw Yui watching the digimon convert, like about halfway to be exact. "Yui, you silly little bean." He then flicked his wrist and caused time to move forwards as the digimon was at ninth nine percent and Yui was still sleeping. "Ahem, PIZZA!"

"Zzzzzzzz."

He sighed. "Oh my god! Cynthia is getting married to a slime monster! I have to get the invites because she didn't get one for you!" 'Three, two-'

"I WILL DEVOUR THAT BASTARD!" he yelled waking up and grabbing a random vial.

"Pizza." He said with a smirk. "And have a fun ten hours of sleep?"

"Wait, did you lie about my princess over pizza?"

"Yes." He said bluntly. "It's cheese by the way."

"You said that before."

"Want to eat?" He said while putting it on a table and looked at the results.

That being a large skeleton with flesh still hanging from its face and arms, a large gun from its previous form imbedded into its right arm and broken in several places, the wings still intact but looking rusted and ready to break, and had several weapons lodged in its face, eyes, ribs, and spine.

"Because I don't think SkullExamon can join us for dinner."

"No he cannot."

Omni sent him flying into a portal before having a slice. "Mmm, needs more cheese."

(Another ten hours later)

"So we have a small digimon and a Demon Lord left. But which to do next is the big question."

"They'll all end up the same way."

"True, and why were you screaming no mushrooms before?"

"Because the pizza had none, and I LOVE them."

"You never asked." He shrugged before summoning a Justimon and restrained him. "Ah the Kamen Rider knockoff, I feel inclined to give him a Kamen Rider Skull vibe to him."

"Hmm, if he's here does that mean so is Ryo inside him?"

"Yes why?" He asked while the digimon started to struggle.

"Let's just say Ryo haters will enjoy this."

"I'm not one, I'm ok with him in the lore category. Not the show, really it pisses me off." He grumbled. "So let's count his sins!" He then did a Kamen Rider W pose.

Yui looked very confused.

"You know Kamen Rider W. The rider with two souls? Ring any bells?"

A large sign appeared over him saying 'Ain't a Kamen Rider geekboy'.

"Oh fucking sweet buckets!" He cursed while the syringes injected its liquid into the digimon, causing not only glitches, but large amounts of data to fly out along with dark power. "Oh crap, I forgot about ZeedMillenniummon's power stuck in Cyberdramon's body!"

"Hopefully it makes him a better character."

"Or a OP Digimon Emperor that can destroy all humanity." Omni muttered. "I hope that's not the case."

"In which case I blame you."

"And Zeedmillenniummon?" He asked while seeing the dark power oozing back into the digimon. "He is the reason why the digital omniverse is damn insane."

"That too."

He nodded while saying. "And Ryo also was around when Ken became the Digimon Emperor, even if that yandere digimon creates the Dark Spore to corrupt his 'senpai', so really it affected so much and made everything crazy."

Yui ignored him while seeing the results.

Which was an almost exact copy of Justimon, only with bone like armor around the shoulder blades, ribs, legs and arms, a skull like mask with a gash going down the top to the jawline and two large black sockets, a black scarf around the neck, and wearing a white fedora hat on his head.

"SkullJustimon. My, that's actually a good look for him. Especially the hat." Omni remarked with a nod.

"As long as he doesn't try to make Sakuyamon into his bitch we won't have a problem."

"Agreed, but who knows, she might go for Gallantmon." He smirked while sending the digimon away in a portal. "I mean Rika and Takato are adorable in my eyes."

"Damn straight."

"And so is D-Jeri and Takato. That evil version is sexy and might be having the hots for him ya know~" he winked at the screen.

"No time to give them foreshadowing pairings, we have one more to do."

"And it's….." He then saw Leviamon appear as it got restrained, and it was sleeping.

"Zzzzzz."

"It's the….Ruler of Envy. Has jaws capable of eating the entire Digital World, will attack even his fellow Demon Lords if he wakes up, and embodies the entire foundation of wickedness in the Digital World. Yep, this might be a dangerous one to do."

"We did Examon, we can take this lizard."

"Not if it wakes up. So let's just flip the switch and do it quietly before it sees us and eats us whole." He said while the digimon kept on sleeping.

"Zzzzzzz."

"Oh come now, we need to worry about Belphemon, not this huge thing. I bet you five bucks he won't wake up if I do this." Yui pulled out a stick.

"One hundred if he does and views you as something he envies." He said. "Also no!"

Poke poke poke.

"See? He's like Belphemon while sleeping." He said while not seeing an eyeball opening up.

"Grrrrrrr." It growled while thrashing around and caused Omni to flip the switch and inject it with syringes as glitches and dark data covered it up. "GRRR!"

"Just so we're clear he didn't wake from me, he woke because you were speaking too loud."

"I wasn't even speaking." He deadpanned. "And let's hope this isn't a Ultra level digimon. Those guys are pure OP dangerous."

"Oh please, I could take them from behind and go at them all night long!"

"One is literally a world eater." He deadpanned. "And you are at eighty percent power and decreasing every day."

"I never said in battle, I meant in the bedroom, bazing!"

Omni shook his head before seeing the results.

Which was a mass of various bones and horns, with large jaws with rotten flesh and bones in between the teeth, a back covered in a dark liquid that oozes all over it like a shell, with one eyeball still attached to the right eye, and a large organic third tail that fused around its boney tails and looked like a suction from a squid.

"SkullLeviamon….shit it's an Ultra!"

"And damn! You ugly!" remarked Yui looking at the form.

SNAP!

That was when the restraints broke and released the digimon from its prison.

" **GRRRRRRRRRR!** " It roared while its breath reeked like plague of plagues.

"Ahhh! It's loose!" Omni screamed in horror.

"Quick! Use the mating call to distract it!"

"It's not into mating!" Omni snapped as the digimon growled and tried eating them, only for both to escape onto its back. "And hurry, open a portal, NOW!"

ZOOP!

"Every man for himself!"

" **GRRRRR!** " It growled before getting sent into the portal as the deities landed on the ground.

Omni groaned while rubbing his head. "You ok?"

"Yup."

He nodded before causing a panel to open up as both went down a long elevator.

(In the sub basements)

And reappeared in a large gladiatorial coliseum with both deities sitting on two stone seats.

"Now for the second test." Omni smirked. "Yui, ever seen the Pokémon Movie with the clones?"

Said deity started crying rivers. "Oh god! Why! Why did you make us feel bad for Pokemon Nintendo?! WHY?!"

"Um I was referring to the battle not the stone scene." He sweatdropped. 'Forgot about that part.'

"What do you think I'm crying about?!"

"So you don't want to see the originals fight against their skull counterparts?" He asked.

"I never said that." remarked losing the tears. "What made you think something silly like that?"

"..." he sighed. "Anyway, it's one on one so that we don't accidentally cause the competition to get crushed or squashed. So let's start with….any in mind?"

"Bring out the beasts!" declared Yui wearing a roman gown with sash and wreath of leaves on his head. "Your emperor commands it!"

Silence.

"There is no one here." Omni said. "So you don't need to act like Caligula."

"I said bring out the beasts!"

"Which ones? We have thirteen digimon here already."

"One that is more beast like." deadpanned Yui.

He snapped his fingers as SkulSpinomon and Spinomon appeared on the field. "Now let's see who will win the first round?"

"Fight for your emperor!"

"Sonic Slash Rain!" Spinomon roared while firing all its blades from its back at once.

"Dark Prominence." It growled before blasting black flames from its cannon and caused the digimon to burst into data instantly.

"...that was OP." Omni deadpanned.

"Booo! Booo! I want a refund!" called Yui from the stands with a drink helmet.

The digimon then vanished into a portal while SkullTylomon and Tylomon appeared in a large tank of water.

"Round two! And no OP attacks!"

Tylomon let out a growl before swimming at it's counterpart.

SkullTylomon bit into the digimon's front fin while the other half bit its face.

"Grrr! Torpedo Attack!" He Yelled while firing a torpedo from its mouth.

BOOOM!

The counterpart growled before sending its eels out of its mouth. "Toxic Eels!"

Tylomon swam near the bottom before swimming back up and rammed right under SkullTylomon.

It growled before suddenly using its torpedo and fired at it. "Death Torpedo!"

BOOM!

Tylomon went wide eyed seeing half of its body blown up before getting eaten by the counterpart alive.

"Gruesome, I like it!" Omni grinned. "It's my second worse favorite digimon!"

"You dare insult the Jaws version of a Digimon? Again, blasphemy!"

"It's a mosasaurus! It's a fucking different species!" He yelled while the digimon was sent into a portal. "Did you learn any Paleontology?!"

"Jokes on you, I flunked that class!" he laughed.

He facepalmed before causing Lucemon and SkullLucemon to appear in the colosseum. "Let's just see these two get deleted."

"..." Lucemon looked at his counterpart with a frown.

"What? Not sexy enough little boy?" SkullLucemon asked with a smirk.

"Oh my god he talks!" yelled out Yui.

"What? You though he was dumb? Stereotyping skulls is dumb." Omni sweatdropped.

Lucemon flew up and spread his arms. "Grand Cross!"

SkullLucemon did the same and caused a large upside down cross to appear. "Broken Cross!"

BOOOM!

Both collided and exploded into flames of red and black ambers.

"And so the light became ablaze and everyone was happy." spoke Yui while in a robe.

Omni shook his head as SkullLucemon changed at Lucemon and grabbed his arms.

"Time to see the Dark Area." He said while breaking them with a loud pop. "Slowly and painfully."

"AHHHH!"

The digimon then ripped out his core before saying. "Necro breaker." He then shattered it into pieces before the pieces turned into 1's and 0's before that dissipated into nothingness.

"Winner!"

Omni saw the digimon flying into a portal while still surprised about the data destruction. "Ok, that's brutal."

"Is that all? How boring."

"No." He said while pointing to SkullThunderbirdmon and Thunderbirdmon. "We have two flying birds to see fight."

"But Omni here wouldn't mind you sitting on his-"

"Spark Wing!" Thunderbirdmon cawed our whole raining down lightning at everything, even Yui's crotch.

"Ahhh!"

"Ha ha ha!"

"Black Fog!" SkullThunderbirdmon said before sending a thick fog at the original and tackled it into a wall with its horn.

The original cried out while the horn on the Skull one dug into its chest.

"Dark Lightning!" It cawed before sending black lightning into the original's body, melting its feathers and roasting it alive.

"Fatality!" Omni yelled out.

"Foul!"

And cue a bird landing on his head. "Coo coo."

"And that's a fowl!"

A portal opened up as the winner flew into it and left the original a pile of data.

"Next!" called Yui.

And cue SkullGarurumon and Garurumon to appear on the stage.

"Grrrr!"

"Grrr!"

"Dog fight!" Omni yelled out.

"Necro Blizzard!" yelled SkullGarurumon before letting out a blizzard.

"Howling Blaster!" The original yelled before the attacks collided.

And caused the area to freeze up.

"That was cold as Schnee." Omni joked.

"Point deduction for bad pun." spoke Yui in a referee outfit.

The skull growled before charging at the original. "Gangrene bite!"

The original cried out as it got bitten on the leg as it began to rot instantly. He moved it's claw down and knocked the skull digimon off with a snarl.

"Death Freeze!" it roared before firing ice shards.

SKISH!

And hit its mark while hitting the originals throat and punctured it.

"Gah...gah...gah…."

"And you are out of there!" called Yui.

The skull then crushed its jaw and started eating it.

"Well that was dark." Omni admitted. "Almost feral."

"Indeed."

The digimon then walked into a portal as a SkullMegaSeadramon and MegaSeadramon appeared in the pool again.

"Now for the battle of the servants!"

"What?"

"I meant serpents, sorry." Omni chuckled.

"Go you giant snakes! Kill each other!"

"Death Javelin!" The skull digimon growled before sending green blasts of ectoplasm at its counterpart.

"Lightning Javelin!"

It shrugged off the lightning before charging at it. "Fire Parasites!"

The parasites from its fins jumped off and exploded right on MegaSeadramon's body.

BOOOOOM!

"Wow, so that's what those were for." Omni said as more parasites appeared on the SkullMegaSeadramon's fins. "I thought they were just for show."

"Come on! I paid big money on you ya bum! Don't you mess up!"

"Death Blaster!" The skull growled before blasting it in the face with black energy, causing its head to explode into pieces.

"Yep, MegaSeadramon has been defeated." Omni said. "And you have to many IOU's for money, so ha!"

"Fucka you!"

The skull digimon vanished into a portal as Lillymon and SkullLillymon appeared on the stage.

"..." the skull looked at her counterpart and waved. "Hello."

"Hi?"

"Want to become my sex slave? I'm really in the mood ya know." She said with a giggle.

"Wow, I figured this from LadyDevimon." remarked Yui.

"Must be the skull part talking." Omni said as both walked over and started making out. He then noticed that the Lillymon was getting paler and paler.

"Mmmm?!"

She finished the kiss as the Lillymon turned into a digiegg. "Regression Kiss~ Don't worry, mommy will take good care of you my baby~ He he he~"

Omni jaw dropped at that. "That's...kinda scary."

"But not something to use in the future really. Dark, hot, and motherly, reminds me of Lusamine."

"If she was a plant monster." He said while sending the skull and digiegg away in a portal. "And this time, YOU pick the contestants."

"SkullLilamon of course."

He nodded before both skull and original appeared on the field.

The skull looked at her counterpart before saying. "I'm hungry, can you feed me?"

"Say what?"

"Feed me!" She yelled before charging at her while firing rotten spores at the digimon from her hands. "Rot Blaster!"

"Woah!" she jumped out of the way.

She then jumped kicked her in the gut. "Rot Kick!"

Lilamon cried out before getting covered in rot. She groaned and held the spot with horror.

SkullLilamon then grinned before opening her mouth and sucked out all her data. "Data Absorb!"

She gasped before getting all her data sucked into the skull's body and vanished.

"Wow, she had a bigger appetite than Akame."

"And more then her sister." Omni agreed. "But it's time to see them off."

A portal sent the skull away as SkullExamon and Examon appeared.

"Who will win? Royal Knight or Skull?"

"Don't know."

The two looked at each other before SkullExamon growled and fired from its machine gun.

"Ruin Avalon."

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!

Examon himself flew to avoid them around the stadium. He then charged at it and punctured the skull's body with its spear. "Avalon's Gate!"

The digimon saw the many different shells blasting in his body and didn't flinch before biting on Examon's neck as the wings on said digimon created a barrier to protect the neck area.

"Sentient wings." Omni sighed. "So weird."

"Not as weird as sentient robotic octopus arms."

"So true." He said before the skull slashed its original's side before saying.

"Organic Implosion!"

BOOM!

Which caused a large organic bullet to activate and caused it's internal organs to rot from the inside out.

"AHHHHHH!" He screamed before his brain rotted away and he fell lifeless to the ground.

SkullExamon roared in triumph before blasting Examon again and again.

"Huh, nice idea having the ability to kill major organs. Might work on armored digimon as well." Omni said with approval.

"Now to see what that Kamen Rider knock out can do."

"It's knock off." He said as SkullJustimon and Justimon appeared. "And one's from another dimension so for SkullJustimon, this will be fun."

The skull pointed at Justimon and said in a dark tone. "Time to count your sins."

"Wait, where am I? Who are you?"

"Your better half. The dark hero that ends the lives of the darkness. Call me." He tilted his hat up. "SkullJustimon, the hero with a skull."

"Is that a Kamen Rider reference?"

"Maybe, but you are a Kamen Rider as well, fake." He said before charging at him.

"I don't know what's your deal, but if you wanna fight, then you got one."

SkullJustimon kicked and punched the original before seeing his counterpart trying to use Accel Arm on him. He back flipped away to avoid it.

Justimon then changed his arm to Blitz Arm and fired at him. "Justice Burst!"

He dodged the attack before doing a backflip and air kicked him. "Darkness Kick!"

And caused him to go flying a few feet. He crashed into the wall with Yui cheering.

"Tear his arm off!"

SkullJustimon raced towards him before Justimon formed his Critical Arm and slashed at him.

"Voltage Blade!"

He dodged the slash before changing his arm into a skull themed machine gun. "Skull Blaster!"

BANG BANG BANG BANG!

Justimon ran with a few bullets nearly hitting him. 'Shit! This guy is serious!'

He then changed his arm into a katana blade and slashed at him. "Darkness Wave!"

Justimon had to jump away to avoid the horizontal slash of dark energy as it caused the air to crackle.

"Give up fake, the world needs no heroes that can not embrace the darkness to end all injustice." SkullJustimon said with a harsh tone.

"That's some backwards thinking Mr. tall dark and gloomy."

He changed his arm into a large dragon like skull with long bony fingers before getting into a stance. "Then prove it. Show me your sense of justice."

He jumped up and did an air kick. "Justice Kick!"

"Bone Breaker!" He said while punched at the leg.

CRACK!

And broke it right off his body.

"AHHHH!" He screamed while falling on the ground.

SkullJustimon changed his arm back before jumping into the air while getting covered in darkness. "Skull Darkness Kick!"

'Oh sh-'

KABOOM!

The skull jumped away from the body before doing a pose as the original exploded into a mushroom cloud. "Your sins have been counted."

"Woooh! That's what I'm talking about!" called Yui.

"And a good sentai material." Omni nodded. "So you like him?"

"Let's put it this way, if this was how Ryo wound up in the original series, I would be tempted to put him in my worlds."

"So you like this one? Because this is actually the ORIGINAL Ryo. So it's from the prime dimension." Omni smirked.

"Again, wish this is how he started in the first place."

"Fine." He said as he saw SkullJustimon summoning a skull themed motorcycle and jumped on it before vanishing into a skull themed portal. "But if I see him again in any other dimension, I'll tell you about it." 'How did he get a bike?!'

"Ok, now on to the next one!"

He nodded before SkullOrnismon and Ornismon appeared. "Birdy fight!"

"Show me what you got!"

"Cosmic Ray!" The original cawed before sending a blast of dazzling light at the skull.

"Fossil Blast!" It said before firing giant rocks from its cannon.

BOOM!

They hit with both of them flying around the other to ram into them.

Omni watched one while seeing each one trying to clip the other bird's wings. "Feel in the mood for chicken fries?"

"I already have the frier warming up."

"Tempest!" The original cried out while sending a large gale at the skull.

SkullOrnismon flapped its wings before sending acidic rain at the bird. "Acid Ruin!"

Ornismon cried out feeling the acid burn across it's whole body. Only to get grabbed by the bird's talons and was sent flying to the ground.

"Acid Ruin!" It cried out again while raining down more and more acid rain at the digimon, causing it to rot away.

"Damn, overkill."

"Yep." Omni nodded before seeing the bird flying into a portal as the original was turned into data. "And it's extinct again."

"I kinda saw that coming."

"So who next? The girls or the giant crocodiles?"

"Croc."

He snapped his fingers as SkullLeviamon and Leviamon appeared on the arena, sleeping.

"Zzzz."

" **Zzzzz.** "

Omni sweatdropped at this.

"Wow, real intense." remarked Yui sarcastically.

"Then wake them up." Omni said under his breath, but was really loud.

"HEY ASSHOLES! WAKE UP!"

Both growled before SkullLeviamon woke up and chomped on his originals head and crushed it into paste before going back to sleep.

" **Zzzzzzzz.** "

"Wasted potential." Omni deadpanned. "And an example why Ultra levels are OP."

"Booo! You suck!"

It looked at him before roaring out a poisonous gas at him. " **Envy Breath….zzzzz.** "

He gagged before exploding into blood and organs.

Omni sighed before reversing time and fixed him up. "Don't do that again."

"Oh like you wouldn't do the same."

He groaned as he sent the Ultra away and summoned SkullLadyDevimon and LadyDevimon. "Let's just finish this up with a cat fight."

SkullLadyDevimon looked at her counterpart before saying. "Really? You look so boring, I'm the appealing woman ya know."

"Oh please, like anyone would find you appealing with bones all over you. Word of advice, try going for less and show more skin."

"Are you sure? Because I have the bigger chest." She cupped her breasts. "And trust me, guys and gals love these beauties."

"Join the club missy, the only difference is I make them work better."

She frowned before pointing to her. "Then come at me and I'll show you how I kill with my thick ass you slut!"

"Gladly hussy!"

SkullLadyDevimon charged at her before sending sharpened rib bones at her. "Bone Wave!"

"Darkness Wave!"

Both hit each other while they charged at the other and growled.

"Skull Wing!" The skull growled while its arms turned into spikes and tried to push the tips at the original.

"Ha ha ha! Black Wing!" She laughed while sending a now sharpened left hand at the skull.

She jumped back before her hands changed back. "Come over here so I can give you a spanking!"

"Forget spanking, I'll just strip you down and make you my toy."

"That's my idea!" She said as LadyDevimon ran towards her, only to get slapped in the face repeatedly. "Slap."

"That's a real attack." Omni whispered. "Weird."

"Hey you made her."

"Slap!" LadyDevimon growled before the two started slapping each other, and then ripped their clothes off and exposed themselves.

Both glared at the other before wrestling around and punching each other.

"At this point we might as well toss in mud." muttered Yui.

And cue mud landing on the two digimon, causing both to stop and look at the deities.

"Are you fucking serious?!" They yelled out.

"Oh come on! You both are walking talking bondage dreams! We're just making it easier on the viewers."

Both frowned before noticing the other and smirked.

"Why should we fight when you and I can be a team?" SkullLadyDevimon smirked.

"Yeah, we are both ladies with charm. Why not just make an orgy?"

"You read my mind." She smirked while getting up. "And I heard the digidestined are still in the Digital World, want to corrupt them into our dark lovers?"

"I wouldn't mind making that blond bimbo my toy, so what the heck, let's do it."

Both grabbed each other's hands and nodded before walking into a portal and caused Yui to get cockblocked.

Omni sweatdropped. "We just made a monster for those kids."

(Later)

-Back in the kitchen area-

"That was fun." Omni admitted. "And all because you were a piece of toast."

"Just imagine what'll happen next time when I'm a glass door."

"I smash you." He said while looking at his watch. "Oh! It's time for me to get ready for _Sora's Allies_. If you want to go the front door is down the hall near the Killer Chickens from Mars."

"I'm on it."

"Oh and I'll meet you and Jack for Hogwarts on time. Just have to get some things ready." He said while walking away, while glitching a little, something Yui noticed. 'Kcaj. Eh si a yek ot nonac.'

'Hmm, something's off with him, but if he won't say anything, I'll find out on my own.' He thought before walking away, not knowing that Omni's cloak was slowly changing into a dark crimson color.

'It's going to happen….I just wnok ti.'


	63. Chapter 63

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 63

A rock star ends up meeting a frog girl.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late one night in the streets of this unspecified city...it seemed quiet, but then you hear a thumping sound. You follow it to hear it get louder, with the accompanying shouts of people, thousands even...what could this be, as it turns out, when you finally make it to the source, a rock concert is playing, and playing loud! Fans were cheering, pumping their fists, and yelling out to the music blaring from the stage.

The band members consisted of a woman in her 20's on guitar. She had pink and black striped hair, blue shirt with a flaming skull, purple eyes, black pants and spiky leather boots. A fat man in his late 20's on drums with green braided hair, brown eyes, a scar on his left cheek, red shirt with the word chaos written on it, 5 pairs of spiked wristbands, ripped blue jeans, black shoes. A blonde woman in her 30's on bass, she had bandages covering her cleavage, and wore ripped grey pants, had green boots on as well, she also had blue eyes. Finally on lead vocals, a 16 year old boy with black eyes, a black spiky mohawk with yellow tips, black leather jacket, red shirt underneath, 1 ring on each finger, blue pants that were ripped only at the bottom, and red sneakers.

They were jamming out hard and loud with the crowd screaming and looking close to rushing the stage.

The audience members never got a chance to touch the stage because of how fast the 2 bodyguards were. A buff black guy who was 7 foot tall with cornrows and brass knuckles on the left, and one the right, a buff 7 foot tall english man with no hair, but a lot of tattoos, he had brass knuckles as well.

"Oh yeah!" called the lead singer as they wrapped up the song. "Thank you Detroit! Good night!"

"This is Seattle, you stupid kid."

"Security!"

The audience member was dragged away and beaten senseless with hotdogs.

"Ow! They're sticking the spicy ones in my eyes!"

Later...we now see the band called the "Circle Masters" in their tour bus, relaxing.

"Alright guys, that was an awesome tour." Said the manager. He was a buff and tall man, wearing a grey business suit and salmon colored tie. Had gelled hair and was holding an coconut that had a face drawn on it. "My little friend Jeffrey thinks so too."

"Si, it was very good." he made the coconut say in a Latin voice.

"So, what do we have next on our charge to stardom?" Asked the singer.

"Lee Jamison White, you and the band have been working really hard, but unlike you, the adults lack your youthful energy, so that's why you're all getting a month long break."

"Woohoo!" The adults cheered.

"What? Dammit." Said Lee.

"Don't complain kid, find yourself a hobby to keep you busy." Said the drummer.

"I dunno Tank, it's gonna be pretty boring without you, Hell-N and Trixie."

"You're young kid, you have plenty of time to make friends your age and maybe find a girlfriend." Said the guitarist.

"No Trixie, they're gonna think I'm stupid since I refuse to go back to school."

"Just give them an excuse. Like you're so cool no school can handle you, or you tried, but the schools had a gripe with your style."

"Yeah...that sounds like something I'd say Hell-N."

"Alright, so while on break...who's turn is it to be Lee's guardian?" Asked Hell-N.

"Not me." Said Tank.

"Not it." Said Hell-N and Trixie. "Jinx!"

"Oooooh-no, I already texted my boyfriend for a date." Said Trixie. "I have no time to babysit."

"Come on Trix, don't dump the kid on me, my mom is gonna say annoying shit while spoiling Lee."

"Whoa there ladies, no need fo fight." Said the manager.

"Maybe Lee should be allowed on his own?"

"Hahahaha, no. He's 16, still a minor, a minor isn't allowed to live by himself."

"So then what do you suggest Mr. Qrahp?" Asked Trixie.

"Duh, give me a turn at watching him." Their boss replied.

The band shared a nervous glance while the boss tried having his coconut take a drink from his soda.

"Umm...are you sure boss?" Asked Lee.

"Don't you wanna live the rich kid life?"

"Well it's not that."

"What? Because is it I'm so lonely I have a coconut as a friend?"

"Oh good, you realize what you're doing too." Said Hell-N.

"Of course I knew that! I just didn't know how long it was gonna go before someone said something."

"Sorry we never said anything boss, you seemed pretty happy with Jeffrey."

"Happy ye say? Thee old fart 'as nobody to share his money with! He ain't a hit with the lasses so no kids to give his money too when he kicks the bucket." He had Jeffrey the coconut say in a probably pirate or scottish accent.

'At least he's not doing his impression of Vanilla Ice.' They all thought.

"So please Lee, come with me to my hometown, there's so many cute girls and they'll love you for having my money."

"Girls and money you say..." he muttered with a smile. "Sounds like a plan!"

"Great! See you all on October 1st." Mr. Qrahp said before the bodyguards hoisted Lee up and carried him to a limo.

"It's your fault if he ends up in jail." Jeffrey the coconut said in a chinese accent.

"Oh relax, what could go wrong?"

The next day...

Lee was walking around the city. 'Wow, this city looks so clean compared to the small towns that the band mates live in.' He thought. Many friendly faces, many polite people, no garbage on the ground, no graffiti, not even any abandoned buildings. 'Ugh...couldn't it stand to have a little bit of conflict, I'm gonna be bored if I can't throw down with somebody.'

"Help me!"

'Wow, ask and I'll receive.' He then followed the screams to a dark alley.

"Take this you slimy freak!"

"You are an eyesore."

"Humans only, bitch!"

"Ow! Please stop! Ow!"

"Hey! Leave that girl alone!"

"What the fuck? It's Lee White from The Circle Masters." Said a fat blonde white man with a buzzcut.

"Heh, it's just a kid." Said a hispanic man of average height with a mohawk.

"A rockstar in our town? What are the odds?" Said the tall black man with a ripped shirt.

"What's the big idea of picking on an innocent girl douchebags?"

"Hah! You don't understand."

"And I refuse to understand!" Lee said as he ran up to the black guy, swung his fist so hard he shattered the broke a rib!

"Oooh! Fucking son of a bitch...how is a kid this strong?"

"Did you guys forget my origins? My band took me in after they found me at 6 years old, eating a pitbull that I killed with my own fists." he smirked before bashing the blond in with an uppercut.

After said uppercut, the blonde barely had any teeth left.

"Don't worry, it'll be my treat to pay for your medical and dental bills." He said as he walked up to the Hispanic man. 'Jesus Christ, now I'm starting to talk like a rich kid...I gotta ask my band to take care of me next time.'

That's when the hispanic pulled out a knife.

That's when Lee pulled out a whip.

"Is that a whip? Why the fuck do you have a whip on you kid?"

"I thought it would complete my look, what do you think?"

"I think you're gonna be a dead rocker!"

That's when Lee whipped the knife out his hand, then whipped out his glass eye!

"Whoa, that was close, at least you whipped the fake one out." He tried running for the knife, but Lee got it with his whip and then whipped the side of his head! "Ah! That is so painful and so loud at the same time!"

"Of course it's loud, I'm a rockstar!" Then Lee knocked him out with a curb stomp!

The black man picked up his cohorts as Lee ran to the woman. "We'll remember this."

"Try it again and I'll do worst!" He then helped the woman up. "There you go, and here's your purse."

"Thank you so much." she spoke with relief while taking it and noticed she was wearing a large brown cloak that covered her face and body. "I can't thank you enough."

"You should take off the cloak, you look suspicious in that." He then turned and walked away. "Bye."

The girl blinked and watched him go while feeling her face heat up and her heart beat faster. 'That's the first ever person to be kind to me...what did the thugs call him? Lee White? I got to thank him somehow.'

(Later)

We now see the woman hiding behind a building while pursuing Lee.

Lee was seen walking into a convenience store.

'You can do this Amy, you can ask him out as thanks.' thought the girl who tried taking deep breaths.

That's when...

"Hey, what the fuck are you doing, stalking my beloved Lee?" Asked a fangirl. Amy could tell she was a fan due to the shirt with Lee's face and under her skirt, Lee's face on her panties.

"Uh...but isn't that what you're doing?"

The fangirl blushed and walked away.

'Thank goodness, I didn't want to get into a fight and let him know I was here.' Amy turned around and then followed Lee into the store, unaware that a baby she walked past grabbed a loose thread on her robe.

With Lee he was looking around for groceries to pick up. "Alright, movie night snacks...oh yes, let's start off with buying jerky and marshmallows." He then looked around some more. "Ooh, ruffled chips. Uh...I'll pick up the ice cream last."

As Amy continued walking she was unaware that her robe was coming apart and now exposing her pink dress and dark green and black skin. Soon the robe was completely gone, showing her froggy face and frog eyes.

With Lee he was moving to the frozen isle and opened the door, but when he looked at the reflection he noticed the face in it making him turn around with a jump. "Woah!"

"Uh...hey."

"A f-frog creature?"

"Huh?" She looked down and saw her body exposed. "Oh no, my robe!" She was about to run.

"Wait, don't run! I love monsters!" he spoke up grabbing her arm and looked down at it. "Woah, your skin even feels slimy. Awesome!"

"W-what do you mean awesome?"

"I mean awesome."

"But...But look at me!"

"I know, you're not normal! That's what I love about monsters."

"Just look at me! I'm hideous."

"Oh trust me, I'm trying to keep looking." He said, grabbing some more snacks.

"How could anyone like a hideous monster?"

"I dunno, everyone in my band are hideous monsters and I love all of them." He said, making fun of his own band.

"I mean a monster that those boys picked on."

"Hey, don't let it get you down. All of these people are obviously rich fuckoffs who hate something different."

The other customers took offense to that comment.

"We're right here you know."

"Go tell your butler to eat a dick for you."

Amy giggled from that.

After purchasing his snacks...

"Alright babe, here's my address, I'd love to have you over for movie night." he winked handing her a piece of paper before walking out of the store.

'Well, this was backwards, you were trying to ask him out, but he kinda asked you out instead.'

Meanwhile the fangirls were baring fangs and gripping their hiding place very tight. 'That bitch!'

She then hopped back home to freshen up for tonight.

"Hey mommy look! A froggy superhero."

"I'm pretty sure that's just a frog dearie."

"Can I have a frog monster for a friend?"

"Your father is busy at work making an army of evil, I'm sure one of them is a frog monster."

"Yay."

Later that night, we see Amy in pink pajamas and with a blanket and pillow knocking on Lee's door.

"Yes?" Mr. Qraph answered.

"Hello...are you Lee's dad?"

"No, just his guardian. Who're you?"

"I'm Amy, nice to meet you sir."

"Ah, one sec."

"Hey Lee! Amy is here!" The coconut called out in a cackling witch impression.

"Let her in! I got the pillow fort ready!"

"Come right on in young lady." The coconut said in a cowboy impression.

Amy walked in cautiously before seeing how extravagant the living room was. "Wow...Lee is lucky to have a guy like you as his parent."

"Like I said, guardian, his room is upstairs on the right hand side."

She went upstairs and saw a room in the hall marked Lee's Cave. She gave a knock on it. "Lee?"

"Come on in."

She walked in an Lee's room was covered in trading card game posters, his bed had black bedsheets and pillows. In the corner he had a mini fridge next to his desk which was decorated with trading card game promotional figures, he was currently watching TV in his pillow fort. He had a black T-shirt and blue shorts on. "Whoa..what's with all the trading card stuff?"

"Because the main protagonists all have stupid hair, like me." he smiled. "Come on in and make yourself comfy."

She sat next to him, wrapping herself around her blanket.

"Hello Kitty? I didn't know adults still liked Hello Kitty."

"Hey, I can be a 26 year old and still like cute mascots." she blushed while looking to the side.

"26? Wow, you look younger than that."

"How can you tell? I'm just a Loveland Frog."

"You kidding? My secret passion is cryptozoology which means I'm pretty good at determining an animal's age." he smiled. "And you're the first Loveland Frog I've ever met."

"Oh, how nice of."

"In fact, you're the 1st monster I've ever met."

"But what about your band?"

"I was making fun of them."

"You'd make fun of your friends?"

"After picking me off the streets, they've been more family than friend."

"Oh."

"Yeah, they taught me a lot, telling me I should be street smart instead of book smart."

"Wait...they never took you to school?"

"Yep, if I had any schooling, it was from some street gangs."

"Uh...that doesn't sound too safe."

"Eh, what do you know? I'm happy, healthy, and living a good life." he smiled. "Now come and enjoy this pillow fort."

"Okay, hope you don't mind a slippery, slimy girl."

"Relax, getting a little sticky won't kill anyone." He said, putting an arm around her. "See?"

"Uh..."

"Oh, sorry about putting my arm around you, I'm used to giving Hell-N and Trixie hugs without asking." he smiled moving his arm back. "Better?"

"Yeah, but you better ask before doing that again."

And so they watched the movie.

"No...my imagination has now ran rampant, destroying this city...what am I going to do?" The bald guy panicked, seeing the monsters he created attack everything.

"Isn't it obvious? You may have dreamed up some messed up creatures in this journal. But this folder is where you stored your childhood daydreams of incredible heroes." Said his friend.

"I love this twist in the movie." Whispered Lee.

"I'm on the edge of my seat, literally."

That's when the bald man took the folder, looked through his journal and summoned heroes of all shapes, sizes and ages. "Alright Victory Squad! I haven't thought about you guys since 4th grade. Let's unite and blow all of these dark forces away!" He said before being kissed on the cheek by the cupid themed superheroine.

"Yeah!" Said Lee.

"Wow, this is getting real good."

After vanquishing a lot of the bad guys.

"Alls there is left is...my imaginary friend Koko and the monster who corrupted her, Momo Monolith."

Said imaginary friend and monolithic tower rose from the ground.

Amy and Lee leaned together without looking away.

"See yah old friend..." He kissed the dragon rabbit before jumping off the dying giant monster. He was then saved by a UFO shaped superhero robot.

They then threw in some lesson about your dreams, and the movie ends.

"Wow...that was amazing!"

"Yeah, it was my favorite movie when I was 7. I'm angry the director never made a sequel. The director of this movie know for better sequels."

"Aw, I wanted to see more."

"...wanna watch it again?"

"Nah, I was planning on watching a scary yandere harem movie next."

"Yandere harem?"

"Yep, The Dark Red Sisterhood, haven't seen it yet, but I heard people love this movie."

"Uh...I'm not very good at horror."

"Don't worry, we're so close together that we can hug each other when scared." he smiled making her blush on accident.

"You're very sweet, while looking so hard."

"Hey, appearances are deceiving."

'Why is this kid making me blush?' she wondered before he popped in the horror movie.

"Aw yeah, what does this have in st-"

He then sees triplets stabbing a girl.

"Wh...why are you doing this?"

"Why?" Said the middle sister.

"Because he has a crush on you." Said the left sister.

"What?"

"Dan is ours, and any girl he likes that isn't us shall die."

"Now die!"

"Oh my God this is terrifying." Said Amy.

'Yeah, I don't feel good about the main character's chances here.'

"Alright sisters. 1 down, 4 more to go."

"Let's try and make them feel more pain than the last."

After the movie ended, we see Lee and Amy laying next to each other in the pillow fort, unable to sleep.

"Wanna get a glass of warm milk?" Asked Amy.

"Can it be chocolate milk?"

"Uh huh."

"Great." They rushed down to the kitchen for some warm chocolate milk, and then were fast asleep.

(Later)

Amy was hopping around town until she was suddenly stopped by some fangirls.

"Look here frog bitch, you better stop hanging around Lee."

"Or what? You'll kill me?"

"Don't tempt us. We'll break out the pitchforks, torches and old timey villager clothing if we have to."

"Not like I haven't had to already deal with that stuff."

"Yeah, because you're a freak." The tallest of the girls was about to swing at Amy, but that's when Lee caught the fist.

"What do you think you're doing to my new pal?"

"L-Lee!"

"It's Lee!"

The fan girls were panicking.

"What is wrong with you girls? I make friends with a girl and you get violent? This isn't some anime you garbage human beings."

"B-But it's not like that!"

"Oh really? Then I guess this fist I'm holding totally isn't out of jealousy for having a slumber party with Amy instead of you guys." he frowned at them. "Turn around, and get out of my face."

"But L-"

"Get lost!" he snapped making them turn and run off. "You ok Amy?"

"Yeah...how did you..."

"Call it a gut feeling."

"Thanks kid...you're better than most teen celebs."

"Of course, I'm gonna do my own thing, and I don't need the fame of being a musician to force me into something I'm not."

"Wow...how mature..."

"Well when you're raised by your own band who have a lot of personal problems at their homes, you learn to mature fast so you don't embarrass them in public." he admitted with a shrug. "Wanna go get a soda?"

"Yeah, I could go drink."

(Later)

We see them at a park bench, drinking soda from glass bottles.

"Ah, so that's why you moved out of Colorado. I thought it was strange one of you were so far away from home." Said Lee. "Now that I think about it, your species actually were the first wave of monsters to reveal themselves to us humans after Satan's daughter and God's daughter married the same human."

"Yeah, it wasn't easy for us."

"A lot of people weren't accepting of monsters at first, but I heard a few monsters saved the world from Generals Saxa and Phone and then more and more people started getting into the idea of you guys being here."

"Yeah, but it's a shame a lot people don't see us as friendly."

"Well how about we show how good you guys are? We hang out everywhere, showing off our friendship. A rockstar like me will make it popular, I mean Elvis Presley made a weird sandwich called the Peanut Butter and Banana Sandwich cool, so why not have me, Lee White, another rockstar make friendship with monsters popular?"

"Well...that might work."

That's when he grabbed Amy's hand. "Let's go and have some fun at the festival that's happening at town square."

When they got to the festival, there was a lot of people to show off their friendship.

"I've never been to a festival before."

"I have no idea what these people are celebrating, but let's enjoy ourselves." Said Lee, running past a sign that said 'The Angry Man Festival, physical aggression is allowed.'

"Damn it! I'm so angry!" Said a mentally unstable woman, ready to go raging feminazi on anyone, even children.

This wasn't a good festival to be at, there was fist fights in each corner, kids biting each other, man running around sucker punching everyone.

"Everyone is so pumped up for whatever this festival is doing." Said Lee.

"I'm pretty sure everyone is trying to kill each other." She said while a janitor was sweeping up a mixture of hair, blood and the occasional ear.

"Hmm...now that I see this, it is pretty glum, but hey, let's show off our friendship anyways."

'Even though he's just a kid...why does it still hurt to be in the friendzone with him?' She thought as they made it to a booth that had water guns. "Are you sure we won't make things worse?"

"Music soothes the savage beast, Amy."

"But how are you gonna do that?"

"I'm gonna hijack the concert later at night and you're gonna help, I have no idea if you play an instrument, but I love causing mischief at night." He said as a man was creeping up behind him, that's when Lee clotheslined him. The man fell backwards onto a teen girl and her Rottweiler.

"Hey! Sick 'em boy!"

The guy was bitten, but he fought back as 2 more people joined in and turned the fight into a cartoon cloud of violence.

"Yikes, that's gonna hurt." Said Amy.

"Yep, but now let's play some games until the concert. My treat."

'My only date to ever say my treat and mean it.' she thought with a blush.

And so they acted like 2 really close friends. Beating every game, enjoying the unsafe rides, and winning a fight against a Circle Masters hater. All the while Amy couldn't stop smiling.

"Aw sweet, photo booth! I hope they have the weird frames."

"I never tried taking a picture there."

"Ever had your picture taken?"

"A lot, after the monsters appeared."

"Then we should be fine since I take get harassed by paparazzi for being famous, but for some reason they haven't followed me to this town...why is that I wonder..."

Meanwhile...

"No paparazzi?" Complained the paparazzi.

"None of you people and none of that song is allowed in this neighborhood of rich people. Now get away from the gate or I press the surprise button."

'That makes me feel even more nervous!'

"Hey, just calm down, it's gonna be your 1st time right? I'll help you through it." he smiled patting her waist while moving the hand and gave her butt a pat making her jump.

FLASH!

"Wow! That's bright!"

"Alright, your turn for the cool pose and for me to do the funny face."

She tried copying what he did with him stretching his cheeks and stuck his tongue out.

The camera flashed again.

"Alright, so do we both cool poses or funny faces?" Asked Amy

"We pretend we're fighting." Said Lee, making an exaggerated angry face, Amy went along with it, and made another exaggerated angry face.

After the final camera flash, we see Lee and Amy laughing while looking at the pictures.

"That was fun, what's next?" Asked Amy.

"Next is the concert." Said Lee as he saw the band who was gonna perform walk by. "Good thing one of the prizes at those booths was duct tape."

"I could use my tongue if you run out."

"Great."

Later that night...

The crowd were all gathered to the stage. They looked ready to riot with pitchforks and torches. "Where's The Flaming Poop Bags!?" They ranted.

"Who needs those losers named after a gross prank, when you can have..."

The smoke machines blasted smoke everywhere.

"Huh?"

"Lee White and his best buddy Amy the Frog."

"What is this? A cartoon promo? Did you just hijack a concert to promote a weird animated series starring you?"

"No questions until after the show!" He turned to Amy. "Hit it, bestie!"

That's when Amy started playing the piano, she really sucked at it which caused everyone to start booing at Lee's friendship between humans and monsters song.

"I don't think this is working."

"Nonsense! Look they're coming for standing ovations!" He pointed out as they climbed the stage. That's when Lee knocked them down one by one! "Who wants more?!"

That just made them grab any blunt instrument near them.

"Sorry folks, but I can't accept presents until after they've been inspected by my bodyguards." Said Lee before grabbing Amy.

"Whoa!"

"Think you can hop outta here alive?"

"Pretty sure." She replied as they hopped high into the air and out of the festival.

"Woo! That was awesome."

"You're a crazy kid and I'm afraid you'll one day be the death of me."

"Aww, I love you too best buddy."

'Is this what happens when you have no parents?' she thought while feeling her breast press against the side of his chest. 'I wonder if he notices this.'

Meanwhile in Lee's head...

"Zefo...no I meant to say...Zeo...no...I'll get Zero right eventually...uh...Zelo..." Said Lee's intelligence...or at least what looked like intelligence.

'I got more fun ideas now that I got a friend to share them with.' Thought Lee. "So our 1st day publicly showing off our friendship didn't work out so well..."

"And I won't have time tomorrow, I have work."

"Where do you work?"

"A restaurant at the boardwalk, why?"

"..."

"What?"

"Hmm...are the uniforms bikinis?"

"Yeah...why?"

"I bet that we could show off why it's great to have monsters as friends when they see you hugging me at work, your chest pressing against my face. After all, sex sells."

"What?!" she blushed crimson.

"I know, sounds crazy, but come on, these rich people don't know what they're missing."

"Uh..."

"It's just a few hugs, completely platonic between friends. Can't date you anyways, I'm a minor and you're an adult."

'He has a point...' she thought reluctantly. "But what if they think I'm harassing you?"

"I'll be the one hugging you, and you'll be the one who returns the hugs." He explained.

"Some people can misinterpret innocent stuff like that you know."

"Trust me on this, I have the whole thing planned out." Said Lee as they made it back to his home.

"Oh alright, I'll trust you." She then hopped away. 'I bet he just wants to me to put his head on my chest, but if the citizens consider wanting to like monsters...who am I to complain.'

With Lee...

"Hey Mr. Qraph, how many fangirls tried breaking in, today?"

"100, it was like fighting in a zombie apocalypse, the tall ones and fat ones needed more than one tranquilizer to go down."

"Damn, so where are they now?"

"Uh..."

Meanwhile...

"Welcome to Russia, young ladies, enjoy sweatshop life."

"Can we see Lee?"

"No! But you do get to see bears if you try to run, now get to sewing!"

The girls groaned before getting to work.

The next day...

Amy was walking around serving food and drinks to customers. "Here you go, and here you are."

That's when Lee came in for lunch.

'There he is...hope this works.'

"Hey Amy, miss me?"

"Oh, hey Lee."

The customers took notice.

'Holy shit, it's Lee from the Circle Masters!' Said a nerdy teen boy.

'What's Lee Jerald White doing here!' An elementary school girl shrieked in her head.

"So Lee, what brings you here?"

"I just wanted to give my best friend Amy, a big hug!"

'Best friend!? Okay...guess my fanfic died.' Thought a fan. 'But hello new ship.'

He hugged the girl making her hug back with a blush.

"Is that his girlfriend?"

"No you idiot, didn't you hear him say best friend?"

"Hmmm...monsters as friends...sounds like fun."

"Especially with benefits, damn!"

"She's so lucky, I wish Lee's face was in my boobs."

"Ew...that's creepy, coming from a fat man in his late 30's." Said a woman. "Also, I am your wife."

"Um...hey why don't we go get a corndog?"

"Sweet, is it your break now?"

"In a little bit."

"Alright!"

We now see them eating corn dogs together.

"Oh, I'm so jealous that rockstar kid gets to sit with a busty babe, even if that busty babe is monster."

"I'm reconsidering that dragon woman's advances now, if it means I get to at least be with a girl."

"Excuse me guys...there's a slime I gotta apologize to..."

'It's working.' Both thought. 'Now to really show them.'

As they ate lunch, Lee asked.

"So, I've been meaning to ask, is there any other variants of you frog monsters?"

"Not that I know of."

"Well, guess I know what I'm doing as my 1st mission as a cryptozoologist."

"Did he just say cryptozoologist?" Said a fangirl.

"A brother in cryptozoology." Squealed a teen with the same dream.

"What is it?" asked Amy.

"Looking for other variants of you frog creatures, and when I thought you could follow my context clues."

"Well I just wanted to be sure."

"It's okay." That's when Amy's boss took notice of the commotion.

"What's going on here?"

"Lee White, the main singer of the Circle Masters is promoting interspecies friendship."

"Oh really now?" She saw and noticed how more customers started coming in. She took out her phone and then texted Amy. 'Keep this friendship thing going, you're attracting customers.'

'Yes ma'am.' "So Lee...is there any more backstory? Do you know why you became an orphan?"

"..."

"Lee?"

Lee said nothing, he was staring at her blankly as thoughts entered his head.

'Hey Greg and Emily!'

'Bret? For fuck's sake, we already told you! Get out of our lives! Today is Lee's 4th birthday!'

'Awww, now why you gotta say that? I was really hoping you guys missed your best buddy, that's why I became the party clown! And I have a whole ton of firecrackers I wanna show the kids.'

'Oh my God! Greg, get Lee!'

"Uh...hello? Kid?" Amy then shook his shoulder.

"Huh!?"

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah...it's just you asked something I'm not comfortable sharing."

"Don't worry, you can tell me when you're ready." She then sat next to him and put her arm around his back and then he leaned over.

That made the people go 'awwww.'

After work...

"Great work out there Amy, there could be even more monsters than just you in this neighborhood soon."

"No problem, I tried." She replied. "So...any other plans?"

"Well...as one last idea to clinch it, my birthday party is next week."

"You're turning 17?"

"Yep, and I'm inviting my band."

"That sounds fun."

"Seeing I invited a monster and seeing you be friends with my band will really popularize the idea." He explained. 'And I'll also kill that fucking son of a bitch!'

"Just please don't ask me to play an instrument."

"Don't worry, we won't hijack this concert."

They both shared a laugh.

Meanwhile, in a garage in someone's house...

"This isn't good girls." Said the president of Lee's fanclub. "If Lee's birthday party goes well, then there is a high chance, that they are going to kiss!"

"No! I wanna taste his lips first!" Whined a girl with an afro.

"No! The hideous beast is gonna take our beauty!" Shouted a bald girl with a blue floral dress.

"Settle down girls, in order to stop her, we simply have to crash that party and kidnap him!"

"Isn't that illegal?" Asked a tall girl with braces.

"Aren't you willing to do anything for love, even if that meant possibly going to jail?"

"No."

"Get out of here you common sense."

"But-"

"Leave us!"

She ran out.

"Okay girls, tomorrow we armor up and storm that mansion!"

Meanwhile, we see Mr. Qraph, Jeffrey the Coconut on a nightstand as the man polished his tranquilizer gun.

"Ah, I love getting this bad boy ready. What do you think Jeffrey?"

"There's not enough people in the world to shoot with tranquilizer darts." The coconut replied in an indian accent.

"True true, but the ones I DO hit will matter, and be mad when they wake up."

"Sending more to the ball bearing factory in Russia?" He asked in a german accent.

"Nope, either they go to the noodle factory in China or the shoe factory in New Jersey...oh I hope they go to Jersey. At least they'll be back to get shot again."

"You're such a good dad." Said the coconut in a brazilian accent.

"Why thank you, I know." He replied.

The next day...the butlers and maids were all working hard to get the party ready.

"Rudy, show some hustle."

"Yes sir."

"Fred, the Tibetan Mastiff guards need more food."

"Yes sir."

"Great work on setting the tables Masochist Mandy." Then Mr. Qraph slapped her ass.

"Oooh~"

Meanwhile in Lee's room, he was getting ready. He had his trusty whip, a collapsible bow staff, double tranquilizer pistols. All ready for the coming storm. 'Amy...if I die, I'm so glad you spent time with me like a true friend and not like some fan.'

Meanwhile with Amy...

She was happily hopping to the mansion but that's when she saw the fangirls marching in rows of five down the road!

"Alright girls, The Flaming Poop Bags and their fans shall hijack the concert. Then we'll storm the front. After breaking in, we grab Lee while the guys who were mugging frog bitch,

'Oh crap, gotta warn Lee!' she thought before hopping in the opposite direction. That's when she saw a monster army rising from the sewers.

"Go my army! Start with attacking Mr. Qraph's mansion!" Shouted an evil scientist.

'An evil scientist in the rich people neighborhood? Are you fucking kidding me?' she thought before hopping in another direction. 'I didn't realize how fucked up this neighborhood was, at least the paparazzi ain't here.'

Meanwhile at the gate...

"Come on! The Flaming Poop Bags are gonna have a literal battle of the bands with the Circle Masters."

"Bitch, you just forced me to press the surprise button!"

"Bring it on!"

The guard pressed the button and then caused a stampede of zoo animals to chase them away.

Later...

Amy made it to Lee as he was given noogies from his band mates.

"Hahaha, stop it Tank, you're messing up my hairdo."

"Lee! We have-"

"Hello! I'm the party clown!" He interrupted.

"Wha?"

"There he is! Bret! The guy who killed my parents on my 4th birthday!" He then whipped the clown!

"Ah! You hit the tip of my dick!"

"I'm gonna rip it off you bastard!" He then started hitting him with the staff.

"Ooh! AAAAAAH! Those were where my little Brets lived!"

"You don't deserve babies!"

Everyone watched and let it happened!

"Ah! Where's your compassion to stop a kid before he - dow he ripped off a nipple - before he goes too far?"

"A life for a life! You don't kill somebody's parents." They all replied. "Enjoy the monster you created!"

And then Bret died as Lee picked him up and tossed him into the shark tank!

"Aaaaaah! You people suck!"

"Okay, now that that guy is gone, we got another prob-"

"Amy, meet Tank, Hell-N and Trixie." Then Lee hugged Amy.

"Not the time now, we got a whole lotta threats coming our way!"

"What do you mean?" Asked Tank.

"I mean those!" She pointed outside! Showing the Flaming Poop Bags and their fandom, then another side showing Lee's fangirls and the guys who mugged Amy, then another side showing the monster army.

"So...are we dead?" Asked Amy.

That's when Hell-N, Trixie, Tank and Mr. Qraph all started laughing.

"You little troublemaker, how'd you manage so much chaos?" Asked Hell-N as she and Trixie hugged him.

"I don't know, but it's gonna be a fun birthday!"

"Wait, how are none of you freaking out?"

"Uh...Amy was it?" Said Hell-N. "This may be unbelievable to you, but you're standing with the bad kids."

"What?"

"I was a bully." Said Trixie. 'And soon I was able to make it up to the guy I was bullying and now he's my boyfriend.'

"I led gangwars with biker gangs." Said Hell-N.

"I got kicked out of every school I've been too for breaking every rule I saw." Said Tank. "And I do mean EVERY rule."

"Even I've done some pretty bad deeds." Said Mr. Qraph. "But then again, I was a rich kid, meaning I could get away with anything."

"What about you Amy? How bad are you?" Asked Lee.

"Uh...I was late for class once?"

They were unimpressed.

"Okay, the guests are coming. The tranq guns and cattle prods have been prepped for all of you. Let's make this a 17th birthday for Lee to remember." Said Mr. Qraph a butler gave Hell-N, Tank, Trixie and Amy the 'party favors.'

"Um, should I just take for cover?"

"No way! We're all in this together! Besides, you got the high ground with your jumping ability."

"You really think I can do it? Even though I've never gotten into a scrap before?"

"After baring with me the time we've spent together, I say you can survive this fight!" He said, while holding Amy's hands, making her blush.

That's when the enemy band called out to them! "Hey Circle Masters!"

They looked outside.

"So, you want us humans to be friends with monsters huh? Well look! We've befriended this horde of monsters that came out of the sewers."

'Careful what you wish for.' Thought Lee.

"Now we're gonna end you all!" The singer for the enemy band was taken out by a tranq dart.

"That's extra spankings and a night with me in bed, Masochist Mandy!" Said Mr. Qraph.

"Yes!"

"The 1st shot has been fired! Charge!"

"Get away from my home!" Shouted the Coconut as they all started shooting.

Amy jumped and ducked down on impulse.

Lee pulled her back up. "Get it together! If you don't fight! You die too!" Said Lee as some enemies ran past the tranq darts and into the mansion.

"Woo hoo! It's playing Call of Duty Zombies Mode!" Shouted Tank as he shot at fangirls, enemy band fans, and monsters alike.

"Bring it on creeps!" Shouted Hell-N!

"You wanna mess with my new ship, you're de-uh...going to bed!" Said Trixie. 'Even though Amy is older, I say it's alright since Lee is one birthday away from adulthood.'

"Kill them! Bring me the frog girl! I want french food!"

"I got this one!" Said a Beelzebub as it jumped in front of Amy. "Booga booga!"

"Ooh, a giant bug!" she grinned before her tongue lashed out and grabbed the girl.

"Hey wait a sec-!" The beelzebub was eaten in one gulp.

"Yum! I hope there's some Devil Bugs or Mothmen, I'd even take a Jorogumo."

The bug monsters saw what happened and started retreating as they ran past other people and monsters.

"Yeah! Whip me more Lee!" Moaned a fangirl before getting hit with a tranq dart.

"Oh yes! Give us a whipping!"

"We've been bad girls!"

"What are you idiots drooling for? We we're supposed to kidnap him!"

"Oh! Right!"

She charged at Lee, only to be whipped again and then shot with the tranq darts.

"We're making good pace." Said an old butler.

"Yeah, but is this how it's gonna end? No boss type enemy at all?" Asked a young butler.

"Shut up video game nerd, you'll jinx it." Replied the old butler.

"Sorry sir."

Eventually, the leader of the fangirls was the last remaining enemy.

"Oh crap."

"Yeah, time to go take a dirt nap!" Said Mr. Qraph. 'And wake up sewing clothes in Pakistan.'

"Wait! Uh...please! If I may, have a one on one match with Amy. An honorable contest to see who truly deserves Lee?"

"Stupid bitch, the Circle Masters have zero honor!" Said Hell-N.

"Yeah, remember when we met the Queen of England?" Said Trixie. "Instead of a handshake, Tank did a fist bump."

"When we did a collab song with pop star Lil-Sparkle, we dropped a gallon of soda on her when she finished the song." Added Tank.

"So we ain't gonna honor your request." Said Lee as they all pointed thier tranquilizer guns.

"Wait!" Said Amy. "You may not have honor, but would you say yes when a friend has a request?"

"Well...yeah I suppose so."

"Then please, let me spank this stupid kid!"

"Sounds good to me, what about you guys?" Asked Lee.

The others put their weapons down.

"Go ahead Amy."

"Thank you guys."

The captain of the fangirls tried to take a swing at Amy, but Amy grabbed her hand with her tongue and then threw her around! Slamming her into the shark tank! Slamming her into a table, and then slamming her on the ceiling! Finally slamming her onto a stage!

"I...regret...nothing...Lee belongs to the fans...not one monster..."

"Well how's about this for the Lee J. White Wikipedia? His type, are monster girls."

"Wh-what?"

"Yup, normal human ones don't do it for him."

"Hahaha..." she laughed while in terrible pain. "How could us girls fall for such a guy?" Then she was knocked out when Amy kicked her in the face!

"You asked for that." she frowned.

"Awesome job Amy!"

"Thanks, and to add insult to injury, since you're one year away from turning 18, here's my birthday present." She then grabbed Lee's cheeks and then kissed him!

His eyes widened briefly before kissing back with a hum while reaching down and giving her ass a squeeze.

Amy backed off. "Whoa there tiger, you're only getting a kiss, my ass will be your 18th birthday gift."

"Meh, I'll wait that long." he smiled. "Can I get another kiss with tongue though?"

"Of course."

"Well this was a fun birthday party." Said Masochist Mandy.

"I know, hope next time is just as insane." Said Tank

The people at the party clapped as a new couple embraced each other.

A month passed and we see a new bodyguard taking down people trying to rush the stage.

"Dang new girl, you're awesome." Said the white guard.

"Yeah, where did Mr. Qraph find you?" said the black guard.

"I'm Lee's girlfriend, and I don't want any girl placing their hands on my man." She turned and winked to Lee as the song continued on.


	64. Chapter 64

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 64

Monster girl version of Day of the Triffids

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright, that's all for tonight, and for all you stargazers don't forget the once in a century phenomenome happening tonight, a large meteor shower will be passing by earth closer than ever before." Spoke the news reporter on the tv before it ended.

"Aw come on, I don't get why everyone is freaking out and getting excited for, it's just a stupid rock in space." remarked a man looking at the tv before turning it off. "It's no different then some rock I could go out and grab off the sidewalk."

"Yeah well it's something a lot of people are looking forward to, myself included." Spoke his roommate putting a coat on while holding a telescope. "You sure you don't wanna join the rest of us? We're all gonna grab a bite to eat and then set up a spot near the drive in."

"I'm fine, the syfy channel is having a monster movie marathon and personally that sounds more fun than staring at a rock in space."

"Technically it's numerous rocks, not just one."

"Whatever, giant monsters destroying the city wins over rocks in the sky." He chuckled as he made his way to the kitchen. "And last I checked you felt the same, are you going to pick up some space loving chicks?"

"Oh hush up." Blushed the man adjusting his glasses. "I'm just out to get a closer look and try to enjoy myself, you could too if you went outside for once."

"What, like go outside and interact with nature? Humanity spent thousands of years figuring out how to distance ourselves from it, I'm not going to go run headfirst into a bush or sit in the cold to watch some rocks in space." Scoffed the man while his roommate rolled his eyes.

"Suit yourself, I'll be back later."

"Alright, have fun." He chuckled as he walked out of the kitchen with several snacks. He sat down on the couch as his roommate left before he grabbed the remote. "Alright monster marathon, let's get it on!"

(Later)

"Alright folks, let's count it down, they're almost here!" Called a voice on the radio in a truck as millions of people watched the sky in anticipation. "Ten!"

"Nine!"

"Eight!" They began to chant as the glowing rocks began to approach earth.

"Seven!"

"Six!"

"Five!"

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two!" They called as they began to see the silhouettes of the glowing rocks.

"One!"

Everyone stared up to see green glowing meteors passing over the sky, making people look in awe while taking numerous pictures. Suddenly the meteors began to glow ever brighter before one of them exploded, sending out an incredibly bright flash across the globe as small particles rained down from the sky.

One by one people cried out seeing the flash since it was so bright it made them cover their eyes.

"Too bright! It hurts!"

"My eyes! They burn!"

"Make it stop!"

This happened across the globe, whether people saw it in person or on tv, they cried out while finding their sights going dark. Unknown to them various other meteors exploded in the atmosphere as well, sending small spore like particles floating down all across the world. When they landed on earth or ground they seemed to seep down under the surface with the spots glowing while people started to panic since the burning sensation was sticking around.

"W-Water, I need water, something to make it stop!"

"Daddy, why can't I see?!"

"What is happening?!"

One guy looked around and stumbled to try and feel around before grabbing the side of his car and rushed to get in while putting his keys in and opened his eyes, but everything so blurry and dark he couldn't see anything in front of him. "D-Damn it, why did this happen?!" He groaned as his car began to start. "I have to get home...I have to make sure my family's safe…"

But as he started to drive ahead, he failed to see some people wander in front before hitting them and heard the screams of pain.

"Augh! Who did that?! Why?!"

"Sorry!" he called as he kept driving, still blind. 'Damn it, why are these idiots in the road?'

Other people opened their eyes, but they saw the same thing, fuzzy gray nothingness.

"A-Am I blind?! No, this can't be possible, I'm too young to be blind!"

"Hello? Someone help! I can't see!"

Meanwhile back at the apartment the man watching monster movies cheered on as he watched, the heavy curtains over the windows leaving him unaffected by the meteors. "Yes, I haven't seen these in years! Dave was an idiot for passing this up, he should have stayed here with me instead of staring into space."

CRASH!

"What the hell?!" He cried as he sat up immediately. "What the hell was that?!" He moved over and pulled the curtains open before going wide eyed seeing people wandering around confused with a few cars crashing into stuff causing accidents. "Holy shit!"

"Help! I can't see!"

"Please, someone, anyone, help me get home!"

"What the hell is going on?" He cried as he opened the front door and walked outside. He ran towards a man stumbling through the street and grabbed him. "Hey, buddy, what the hell is going on?"

"I can't see! Everything around me is too blurry and dark!"

"What? Are you saying your blind?"

"Yes, I think everyone is, you're blind too, right?"

"No, I can see." He replied looking at the carnage while seeing fires coming up making him panic. "Crap, look, I'm gonna help you inside and try getting some help."

"Y-You can see? Oh thank god, thank you!" He cried, making several other people turn towards them.

"Someone can still see?"

"Please, help us!"

"We've gone blind!"

"W-Whoa, hold on, I can't help everyone!" He called as he began to back up. "Look, everyone just stay calm! I'm sure the police and firefighters are on their way as we speak."

"But what if they're blind too?"

"I need to get home, you can do that, take me home!"

'Crap, they're gonna turn into an angry mob!' He thought before spotting a police cruiser driving down the road before stopping as officers stepped out and looked around.

"Good god, what the hell happened here?"

"Please, someone help me, can you see?" Called one of the blind victims as they began to turn their attention to the police.

'Good, they're distracted, I can get out of here.' Thought the man before darting down the road to look around and saw various people already outside stumbling or reaching out with a few people stepping out of a few shops who looked confused. 'Crap, I'm glad I stocked up, this has to be temporary, right? There's no way this many people can go blind permanently, right? Right?'

(Later)

"Dave! Dave! Where are you!" He called as he walked down the road, making sure to stumble so no one realized that he still had vision and mob him. "Come on, where are you?"

"Andrew! Is that you or am I starting to hear things!" Called out said man leaning against his telescope with his eyes closed.

"Dave! Oh thank god man, I was afraid you got hit by some idiot driving blind, what happened?" Andrew called as he made his way to his friend.

"Oh man Andrew, it was horrible, it happened without warning." Spoke Dave as he reached out and grabbed Andrew's shoulder while opening his eyes to show they were glossed over making Andrew groan.

"You're blind too?"

"Yeah, I think everyone who looked at the meteors went blind, wait...can you see?"

"Yes, but keep quiet, the last thing I want is a mob of sightless people to attack me and demand help." He hissed as he looked around nervously.

"Well at least you don't have to deal with this. There was a huge flash that made my eyes burn and everyone else. Next thing I know everything is so foggy and dark I couldn't see a thing. That flash must have been so strong it burned the retina to anyone who saw. I usually get on your ass about this, but thank god for you staying inside."

"Yeah, I guess you regret not watching the marathon with me now, huh?" He chuckled as he shook his head. "Come on man, let's get you home and hope your vision comes back in the morning, ok?"

"Good call, there must be a news report on this."

"Good, then let's go." Andrew said as he packed up the telescope and began to lead his friend home, neither seeing the sprouts that began to slowly began to poke out from the ground.

(Later)

The two got inside and sat on the couch before Andrew turned the tv to the news channel.

"Breaking news, the meteor shower earlier tonight has blinded a large majority of the population, while the long term effects of this are still unknown, from what we do know is that a small percentage of the population has remained unaffected due to not watching the sky." Spoke a man with a frown. "There has also been reports of riots and vandalism occurring across the globe with officials doing what they can to help the people as best and fast as possible."

"Damn, this isn't good man." Andrew said as he shook his head.

"There have also been a few odd reports of vegetation growing at a rapid pace around the world, scientists are puzzled by this new behavior."

"This is awful, with so many people going blind, this is gonna be insane." Spoke Dave with a sigh.

"Yep….well, I'm gonna go out and start looting, if this is as bad as I think it is we're going to need a lot of food and water."

"Just be careful, who knows how many people might be driving without their sight. I'll stay here and see if the news says anything helpful."

"Alright, and make sure to keep the door locked until I come back." He said as he made his way to the door. He headed out and slowly made his way past the people while seeing the police trying to calm down a few who were getting upset. 'Damn, this is like the end of the world...but at least things can't get much worse than this.'

"Oh god! I need to find my baby!"

"Please, someone help me!"

'Damn it, this just keeps getting worse and worse.' He thought as he covered his ears. He moved towards a grocery store and headed inside to see other people grabbing stuff as well as fast as they could. 'Damn, seems I wasn't the only person who had this idea.' He thought as he grabbed a shopping cart and began to fill it as fast as he could.

"Hey, give that back! That's mine!"

"Finders keepers fatso!"

"I need this more than you do!"

'Damn, people are already acting like animals.' He thought as he passed by the produce section before stopping. 'Whoa, I know it's been awhile since I've been to this part of the store but has lettuce always looked like that?'

He looked to see a large, thick sprout poking out from on of the bins containing lettuce with a large flower about to bloom in it and it seemed to be growing every second.

"Maybe it's some new kind they've been having a sale on." He muttered as he poked it curiously, only for it to ripple in response. "Whoa! That ain't right!"

"Hey pal, if you ain't here to take, then buzz off." Spoke one man walking over and picked the lettuce up without noticing.

"A-Alright, I'm getting out of here!" He spoke running off before grabbing more stuff as fast as possible. 'That's it, I'm getting home and locking the door, something bad is coming, I just know it!'

After getting the essentials he booked it home while bumping into some people on the way.

"Hey, watch it!"

"Where's my husband?!"

Eventually he got home and pushed the shopping cart inside before locking the door.

"Hey, how'd the looting go?"

"I got some good stuff that should last us a while."

"Great, now what?" Dave asked curiously.

"Well did the reports say anything else important?"

"Something about large plants growing rapidly." Replied Dave while Andrew moved to put the stuff away. "They said the plants around the places where people went blind are growing pretty fast, my guess is the meteors must have a chemical compound that has an increasing cell growth affect only on them, hopefully they're not radioactive to people."

"Yeah, I think I saw one at the store, it was growing out of a lettuce, and it even wiggled after I poked it!"

"Ok, now that's not normal at all."

"Yeah, I don't know about you but I'm going to bed, hopefully this will all be over in the morning." yawned Andrew. "Need me to help you get to bed?"

"No, I need time to adjust to lack of sight. I remember where everything is, I just need to carefully get there on my own."

"Alright, good night man." He said as he headed to bed.

(Later)

Andrew yawned as he headed to the kitchen and already saw Dave there feeling around the cupboards. "Morning dude."

"Good morning, do we have cereal?"

"Yeah, I think s-what!?" He cried as they heard an explosion outside followed by gunfire. "What now?"

"I don't know, but we better get low." Spoke Dave before hitting the floor quickly. "See if you can take a peek outside, but don't stand up."

"Alright." He said as he crawled toward the window and moved the curtain a bit before his eyes widened in shock. "Sweet...mother...of God!"

"What? What is it?"

"M-M-Monsters!" He cried as he looked at a large plant like creature who walked on it's roots through the streets, it had a large bright red pitcher plant body, but the odd part was the thing that looked like a woman with green skin and red hair coming out of the top with several vines waving around her, striking out at confused people on the street.

"Monsters? What are you talking about?"

"Plant monsters!" He cried as he saw several more walk out from around the corner as the girl part puffed up her cheeks before shooting out what looked like a thorn with a flower on it at a man, hitting him and making him freeze and fall to the ground. "Oh crap, they're attacking the people!"

"What? This is terrible!" He cried as Andrew saw the vines wrap around the man and bring it towards the plant before being pulled inside the pitcher plant part as the girl part followed it, disappearing from sight.

"T-They're eating people!" He spoke paling before closing the curtain and ducked down. "Oh shit, first people go blind and then plant monsters? What else could go wrong?!" He cried as he began to pace back and forth nervously.

"Well, if we stay here we'll be safe...right?"

"Are you kidding? We don't have any guns in here, meaning if those things try to move in here we're fucked!"

"W-Well, we just don't let it in, it's still just a plant right? It's not like it's smart, or has ears, as long as we don't get close we'll be fine." Spoke Dave with a gulp. "I mean, if it's a plant then it must still be weak to the elements, so if we wait it out long enough, they'll probably die down when winter comes."

"Yeah...yeah you're right! We'll be fine, at worst this is just a minor set back, winter is just a few months away and if we ration the food I got we should be ok for a bit." Perked up Andrew. "And even if they did get inside, we could just burn their asses to nothing."

"Yeah, we'll be fi-." Dave started, but was cut of when they heard a banging on the front door. Both of them turned to it with sharing a glance, or with Dave just turning his head in Andrew's direction as best as he could with Andrew silently cursing.

"Stay quiet, and start moving away from the door." Andrew whispered as the banging continued.

Dave nodded as they slowly moved back into the kitchen as far as they could. As they did so they saw the door began to splinter and shake more. They saw a green vine beginning to force its way through.

Andrew looked around and saw a kitchen knife, making himself stand up and grabbed it. 'I am not dying like this!' He thought as the door finally gave way, showing off the creature.

The plant woman looked around before spotting Andrew and Dave and smiled while Andrew stood in front of Dave.

"Dave, stick behind me, I'm gonna try and take her."

"What? That's suicidal, isn't that a monster?" He cried as the large plant girl started to enter the house with a bit of difficulty. "How are you supposed to fight that thing?!"

"I'm gonna try and dice it up like a salad." He said as the creature let out a clicking sound and looked like she was chuckling as she began to move towards him.

"That's crazy!"

"Hey, it's either this or death, and I am not going to become plant food!" He yelled before lunging at the girl with the knife. "Die you overgrown weed!"

She frowned as one of the vines lashed towards him and slapped him across the face. He went crashing into the wall with a groan before one vine knocked the knife to the side.

"How's it going? Are you winning?" Dave called, making her turn towards him with a big grin.

"Ow...fuck." Hissed Andrew before seeing her walk towards Dave. "Oh crap! Dave she's coming towards you!"

"W-What? G-Get away, don't touch me!" He cried as he started to back up nervously.

The girl let out more clicking sounds with the vines moving towards him.

"Hey, don't you touch him!" He cried as he got up and grabbed the knife. "I won't let you eat him!"

The girl opened her mouth as the long appendage moved over towards Dave.

"Andrew, what's happening?" He called in confusion as his friend raced towards the plant again.

"Quick, duck!" he yelled before swinging the knife and cut into the appendage. The plant girl let out a scream as the vines began to thrash everywhere as she glared at him.

"Ok!" Dave ducked to the floor more while the girl turned to Andrew and let out louder clicking sounds.

"Oh? Did that hurt? Then bring it on you overgrown root!" He cried as she glared at him as her cheeks began to puff up before she started to fire thorns at him. "Fuck!" He ducked behind the couch which got the thorns instead while he stayed low. "Come on! Is that all you got?"

She let out the clicking sound again as glared at where he was before sending several more vines back towards Dave. This time they grabbed him making him cry out in surprise.

"Hey! What's going on?! Help!"

"Dave!" Andrew cried as the plant girl clicked happily as he was dragged towards her. "Let him go!"

She shook her head before pulling Dave over and put him in the large pitcher with his legs flailing around.

"DAVE!"

"ANDREW! Help!" He cried as the girl smiled before glaring at Andrew as the plant began to move towards the door.

"Hell no!" Andrew ran to the kitchen and pulled out a blow torch before rushing to get a flame going and moved over. "Put him back or I'm gonna burn you to ashes!"

She glared at him before grinning as she puffed up her cheeks and sprayed a pink liquid at him.

Andrew's eyes widened before getting hit with the stuff making him cough and close his eyes. "Hey! What the hell is this stuff?!"

She laughed as she moved towards the door.

"Hey, get back here!" He cried before he plugged his nose. "Ugh, this stuff reaks!"

"Help! This place feels wet and slimy!" Called Dave as the pitcher held him tight with the girl squeezing through the door.

"I'm coming Dave, just hold on!" He cried as he raced after the plant. 'Damn it, if I don't get him out soon that thing will probably digest him!'

The girl let out a clicking sound while reaching outside and kept moving before flipping a nearby car back, blocking the entrance and stopping Andrew.

"Hey! You damn monster, give me my friend back!" He cried as he tried to push the car away with no luck. "Damn it, I'll have to go through the back."

"Andrew, this feels weird! Where are you?!"

"Hang on Dave! I'll save you!" He called as he raced to the back door. 'Damn it, how did these things grow so fast?' He thought as he opened the door and raced outside, unaware that the wind was blowing the smell of the pink liquid on him across the city.

Somewhere else in the city showed numerous other girls like the first going about and clicking to each other with most people either finding shelter or wandering around desperately.

Unfortunately due to most people being blind they were easy pickings for these large plant monsters, being snatched up like cattle led to the slaughter.

One man was on his hands and knees feeling the ground and looking around. "Hello? Is there anyone nearby who can see? Please help, I haven't found my way home and I need help." He called as one girl spotted him and smiled. "P-Please, I have a pet at home, I need to make sure she's ok, can anyone help me?"

The girl moved over and clicked some sounds making his head perk up.

"Hello? I heard something? Please if you can help call out!"

She smiled and clicked some more as she mad her body lean down so the top of the pitcher was facing him and she could reach out and touch him.

"Please, speak up, can you help me find home?" He called as he crawled towards the sound of her voice. "I would really appreciate it, I-I think I have some money at home I could give you in return."

She moved her hands down to pat his shoulders before the vines grabbed him and quickly pushed him into the pitcher, catching him off guard.

"Huh? W-What's happening? What's going on?!" He cried as she clicked happily. He felt himself get pulled into a wet and confined space which moved up making him go upside down and try pushing against the sides. "Hey! Help! Where am I?!" He cried as he began to panic. "Please, someone tell me what's going on, why is everything so wet, why am I upside down?!"

The girl hummed with a smile and began walking off while another one looked around the men around her, but none of them were what she wanted.

She clicked in annoyance before smelling something in the air and grinned. She began to move down the street before seeing two children holding each other and crying.

"I want my mommy!"

"Mommy! Where are you?" The other cried as she looked down at them and tilted her head.

She made a clicking sound as she got closer, making them look in her direction.

"Hey, what was that?"

"I don't know, maybe it's someone who can find mommy for us?"

"Help! We can't see or find our mommy!"

She sighed and made some more clicking sounds as she began to send some vines towards them. She slowly wrapped them up and picked them up making the kids look confused.

"Huh? What's happening, what is this?"

"I don't know, is it a monster?!"

The girl made more clicking sounds and carefully put the children down in the pitcher. She made sure they weren't upside down and patted them on the head as they looked around in confusion.

"Hello? Where are we?" Called the children as we see another monster girl chasing after a man with a grin.

"Help! Something's chasing me!"He cried as he rounded a corner only to come face to face with another one. "They're everywhere!"

The other one made clicking sounds with a grin before seeing the other one round the corner with a frown.

The first one clicked at her with a frown as she sent a vine out towards the man.

"Help!" He screamed before the second one's vines lashed out and pulled him away from the first one's vines. "Huh?" He said as the first one hissed angrily and sent out another vine at him. 'Are they fighting over me like I'm a piece of meat?!'

The second one held him back and sent a smug smirk to the first before quickly putting him in her pitcher and started running away.

The first one let out a roar of anger and began to follow as fast as she could.

Meanwhile another one was moving through a hospital while trying to pry open a set of doors which were locked. She frowned and kept trying to force her way in as several patients looked down nervously from windows on higher floors.

"Oh man, if one of those gets in here the others will too."

"This will be like a free buffet for them! Oh man, we're gonna die!"

"I didn't get a surgery in my leg just to die like this!"

"I just beat cancer and now these monsters are going to eat us!" One cried before they heard something breaking and a victorious clicking sounds. "Oh god, it's here!"

The girl clicked and looked around the lobby before heading towards some stairs.

"What are we going to do?" One cried as she began to climb the stairs.

"Hide that's what! That's all we can do!"

"Right...I guess that is all we can do." Said one before they heard screams and clicking sounds. "Crap, someone's been found."

"There's nothing we can do, we're too weak to leave the hospital, and if we did we'd be snatched up by those things instantly."

Down below the first one smiled as she found a male and put him in her pitcher while others slowly came inside with one making her way past the maternity ward.

She stopped as she heard the wail of a baby and began to make her way to the door in curiosity. She opened it and poked her head in to see a baby crying in its crib. She let out a soft clicking sound as she began to make her way towards it.

The baby cried harder feeling hungry and fussy before spotting the girl looking down from above. It wailed as it held its arms towards her, making the plant girl smile.

She reached down and gently picked it up while clicking and held it in her arms.

It began to quiet down as she cooed lightly at it happily. "M-Mama!"

She perked up and lightly tickled it's belly before moving vines around to find some supplies while one lady having a cast around her leg was shivering in the corner of her room.

"T-They're going to get me...it's only a matter of time now, either they'll get me or I'll starve to death here." She muttered with a gulp. "I don't wanna die like this, I just sprained my leg, that's all. Why did something like this have to happen to me?" She groaned as she heard something banging on her door. "Oh no… it's time!"

She saw vines slowly seeping into the room from under the door with the banging getting louder. "J-Just leave me alone, you don't want to eat me!"

The vines reached out and grabbed the knob to the door before squeezing and tore it off as the plant girl knocked the door down and smiled seeing the woman. It began to click as the vines began to reach towards her as she began to panic.

"L-leave me alone damn it! Help, anyone, HELP!" Screamed the woman moving deeper into the corner as the plant girl moved over along with the vines.

Meanwhile we cut back to Andrew who is running after the plant girl who took Dave. Said girl was keeping up ahead of him while he had to jump and dodge other things. "Give me back my friend!"

She clicked in annoyance as she turned a corner as he kept running after her.

"Andrew? Are you out there?"

"Yeah! I'm trying to catch this crazy bitch!"

"Please hurry! For some reason it feels like my clothes are dissolving!"

'Shit! She really is trying to digest him!' "Hey you overgrown tree! Give him back right now or I'm gonna trim you down like a salad!" He cried, unaware that the liquid off him was starting to attract several more plant monsters to him. "I'll save you buddy, just hold on!"

"I hope so!" He called as the plant girl glared at Andrew, clicking angrily.

"Don't give me that look bitch! Come back here if you got something to say!" He called as she stopped suddenly. 'Oh shit, did she understand me?'

She clicked more and raised her vines up with Andrew stopping.

"Alright, you wanna fight? I'll fight you you overgrown carrot!" He glared holding the knife at the ready while not noticing movement or other eyes spotting him.

The monster holding Dave clicked before grinning and waved goodbye at him with one hand.

"Oh no you don't, you're a dead m….wait...what's that sound?" He asked hearing more clicking sounds.

She laughed as he looked around and paled as he saw more of the creatures coming from every street, every corner, essentially blocking off every exit.

"Oh crap."

"Andrew! What's going on out there!"

"The bitch called in reinforcements!" He spoke seeing them move towards him with his knife out. "Back up! I'll chop you all up and serve you with ranch dressing if you don't back the fuck up!"

The plants let out some more clicks as a few began to puff up their cheeks and got ready to fire their thorns at him.

"Oh crap not this again." He groaned as the plants began to fire the thorns at him as he tried his best to dodge them as several shot vines out at him. He rolled out of the way and tried cutting at a few if they got too close. 'Damn it, I can't keep this up, I was barely able to handle the first one, there's no way I can beat all of these things!'

"AH! Andrew! My clothes are gone! I'm naked in here!"

"Damn it, keep calm Dave, I'm coming! Don't let her eat you!" He called as the plant girl smiled hearing what Dave said. He tried running at her, only to trip and drop the knife when several vines wrapped around his legs. "No! No no no!" He cried as a few of the thorns hit him on the back as well as he began to feel his body become paralyzed. "Shit! Can't...move!"

The girls clicked happily as more vines began to grab him as they began to glare at each other.

'No! I can't die here, if I do then we're both screwed!' He thought as he looked at the one that had Dave begin to shift before she pulled up a now naked Dave, holding onto him tightly in her arms with a grin.

"Oh crap, I'm in my birthday suit!" He cried as the plant girl licked her lips with a grin as she looked at him.

Andrew glared and tried to force himself to move, but it didn't work. "You let him go, don't you start eating him damn it!"

"She's going to eat me?!" Dave cried before the plant girl pulled him close and kissed him on the lips. His and Andrew's eyes widened while the plant girl let out a happy moan.

"...what the fuck is going on?!" Spoke Andrew in shock while the ones holding him moved over and tried pulling on him away from the others harder. Some began to grab onto him and pull him into their pitchers as they growled at each other. "Are they not trying to eat us?!"

"A-Andrew, who is kissing me?" called Dave with a blush.

"That freaky monster!" He cried as one of the vines began to rip his clothes off. "Hey, stop that!"

One girl clicked with a grin before one of them slapped her with their vines. She yelped and accidentally let go of him as the others clicked happily and kept fighting over him.

"W-Why would she be kissing-mmm?!" Dave tried to say between kisses.

"I don't know! I'm not exactly an expert on giant plant monsters!" Called out Andrew feeling his underwear fall off. 'Wait… taking clothes off, all females, I've seen most of them go after guys...are they getting people to screw with?'

More clicking was heard with the girls around him grinning at seeing his dick with a vine moving over and wrapping around it.

"H-Hey, get off of that, that is not for you!" He cried with a blush.

"Andrew, s-something is touching me down south!" Blushed Dave while the plant girl moved closer and rubbed her chest against his.

"T-This is crazy!" Andrew cried in shock. "Did these things pop up just to screw people?!"

"I have no idea!" He cried as the plants kept fighting over Andrew.

(Later)

Andrew and Dave panted, with Andrew feeling like passing out while the girls looked happy as sperm dripped from the sides of their pitchers and into the fluid inside.

"That….was insane." Said Andrew as the girls clicked happily as one tried to discreetly pull him closer to her.

"I never...thought...fucking would be like that." Dave got out.

"What...what do we do now?" Panted Andrew. "I don't know if they'll survive winter."

"I...have no idea...right now."

"Yeah...I wonder if they're all doing this?" Questioned Andrew before noticing the one pulling him over. "Aw come on...I'm tapped out!"

She just clicked with a smile and wrapped her arms around him and started to pull him into her pitcher.

The ones he fucked noticed and clicked together angrily with glares. The one holding him rolled her eyes and clicked back as she pulled him closer, his face pressing against her bosom.

"What's going on over there?" Asked Dave hearing the sounds.

"Ones cuddling me and I think the others are about to fight her."

"Damn, sounds like they want another go." Joked Dave with a groan. "Aw man, I think the one I fucked drained my balls completely dry, I can barely move my legs."

"Well, better that than being digested, right?"

"Let's just say I didn't think my first time would end up going to a plant woman who can't talk while I'm blind and who ate my clothes away."

"...I don't think anyone anywhere ever imagined that as their first time." Remarked Andrew while seeing the girls move over and grab him with their vines before pulling on him. "And I'm not sure if I'm going to survive long with these girls at this rate!"

"I really hope my blindness goes away soon, I wouldn't mind seeing these boobs instead of just feeling them."


	65. Chapter 65

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 65

Yui and Jack make a nature documentary

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A black screen was seen before it suddenly turned on to show Yui adjusting the angle and in a lab. "Come on, focus you stupid thing!"

"Yui, you have to use finess when using a camera, you can't just force it." Jack said with a sigh.

"Yeah well I know how to use this, why my third brother twice removed was turned into a camera by yours truly. Shows him what happens when you don't give me nudes." He grumbled walking out of the picture with the camera moving and turned to Jack. "Alright, I think we're good to go."

"Alright!" Jack said before clearing his throat. "The multiverse, vast, unending and full of life, today we will be showing you some of the unique creatures that inhabit this place."

"And it's not porn, yay!" Cheered Yui jumping up and down. "Jacky boy here made it clear we couldn't do that, ain't that right Jacky boy?"

"Correct, this is a nature documentary, not a porno."

"But it's not just any documentary, we are gonna visit some pretty fun places and hopefully NOT get blown the fuck up. Don't worry fans, I'll use Jack as a human shield if it comes to that." He whispered to the camera.

"No you will not." He said with a frown. "Now then, our first destination is the lovely and bloody Future Diary universe."

A loud squeal was heard which came from Yui who closed his mouth and cleared his throat. "Ahem, please continue."

"Ok… the creature we will be looking at has become the face of Yanderes everywhere, the one and only Yuno."

"Aka, the QUEEN of yanderes." Chuckled Yui. "The very girl who can give you nightmares or internet memes for decades to come." he smiled while wiping a tear from his hood. "She's the one who invested insane in anime, and it's beautiful."

"Some could say that...anyway let's head there now." He said as green portal appeared behind them.

"Be warned, this may get bloody." Smiled Yui before they walked through the portal and entered a regular looking city before the portal closed.

"Huh, I expected more blood." Jack said as he looked around.

"Relax, we just gotta look for a pink haired girl with an axe, explosions from a one eyed girl in a gothic lolita dress, or just find some nervous boy with a beanie, who will have her beside him."

"Right." Jack said before an explosion went off. "Ah! I'm betting that is our targets right now."

"Behold people, for the yandere that started it all." Spoke Yui looking at the lens before they ran down the road towards the explosion. When they got there they saw a pink haired woman viciously attacking the one eyed woman with a crazy grin on her face.

"Son of a bitch!" Cursed Minene throwing a grenade at Yuno before ducking behind a building as it went off with Yuno reeling back from the shockwave and went rolling away. "Try and get up from that one!"

"Ah, as we can see here Yui we have two females of the crazy bitches breed proceeding to do a mating ritual, where the winner will get the frightened male."

Yui turned the camera and zoomed in on Yuki hiding behind a tree and watching this. "Said male will obviously be scared, but the winning female will not take no and ravage him all night. In fact, let's get a close up look to see how close the two are to finishing. Besides, I wanna get an autograph."

"Ah ah Yui, remember as journalist we can't interfere or the documentary won't be genuine."

"Oh fine fine." He rolled his eyes before a piece of rubble flew by and nearly hit the camera. "Hey! This is expensive!"

"Die you pink haired bitch!"

"Yuki-kun is mine!"

"As you can see fans, the dangerous and deadly Yuno Gasai is a force to reckon. Look at her cold and soulless eyes as she attacks, the fact she won't stop or flinch from danger. This is a female out for blood, and a poor poor boy's virginity."

"You can feel the sexual tension in the air Yui, if this gets any more intense we may bare witness to the mating of the weaker male and the crazy bitch!"

"I know for one thing, all it takes is one change to turn the tide of battle." Yui cleared his throat and inhaled. "YUNO! SHE ALREADY TOOK YUKI'S CHERRY!"

" **WHAT?!** " She cried darkly as she glared at Minene. " **YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT! HIS CHERRY BELONGED TO ME!** "

Said terrorist moved to pull her gun out, but suddenly found Yuno right in front of her and got the axe she held right in the chest making her eye widen and caused her to cough up blood before getting pinned to the ground and saw Yuno look livid.

" **DIE YOU HARLOT! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!** "

"Wow, she is fired up now Yui, you can feel the fury rolling off her in waves, and it seems the weak male has soiled himself in fear."

"I'll zoom in on the blood." Smiled Yui doing that while Yuno got covered in it as she hacked at Minene's body over and over with a angry expression. "Behold ladies and gents, the queen of yanderes. Something that years later would be questionable when Esdeath from Akame Ga Kill appeared."

"And it appears that she is not calming down, her blood lust has not been sated by utterly destroying the opposing female, it seems she is turning her attention to her new mate, Yuki."

Said male broke into a cold sweat seeing Yuno walk towards him with an innocent smile.

"Oh Yuki-kun, I'm back~" She called happily as she tightened her grip on her axe. "Did you cheat on me?"

"N-N-No Yuno! I-I-I've never done anything like that with her!" He stuttered nervously as he began to back up. "I-I swear, I never did anything with her!"

"Oh? So you never once saw her naked?"

"I-I didn't, I swear!" He said nervously as she tilted her head and smiled.

"Then maybe you can see ME naked."

"Ah it is indeed turning into a mating session, she is going to mark her claim to him."

"Which means we may need to leave as to not disturb them or she'll be real upset." Spoke Yui.

"Agreed, the last thing we want to do is anger the Yandere."

"Jack, if you would."

"Right, onto the next world." He said as he summoned another portal. They both walked in just as Yuno ripped Yuki's pants off. "Now then, I believe we are heading to the TMNT universe, the 2012 one to be exact."

"Sweet, the one that made the series super badass again."

"I think you're thinking of the 2003 version Yui."

"Hey, I liked that series, a lot, but let's face facts. The 2012 version made a lot of fans happy."

"True, true, it also introduced the turtles to a whole new generation of viewers, too bad we won't be going after them this time."

"Nope, we'll be meeting the one who made them who they are." He smirked before they entered the turtle's dojo. "Master Splinter."

Said mutated Rat was meditating on the floor with his eyes closed.

"Look at that concentration, a true master of martial arts."

Yui zoomed in to see the face. "A proud master of martial arts who can keep his senses heightened to amazing levels. Sure makes ya wonder something."

"Wonder what Yui? How he's raised four mutated turtle sons in the sewer? How he hasn't noticed that we're here?"

"Second one."

"Truly a wonder."

"Wait...what happens if he DOES notice us?"

"Well, he is a martial artist who is set on keeping him and his son's existence secret...and we're videotaping him with a camera. He'll probably beat us up then interrogate us."

"And he's gone." Spoke Yui seeing Splinter gone from the spot when he turned the camera back on the spot. "We may wanna run."

"Agreed!" Jack said before they heard a throat clear itself behind them.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Asked Splinter as the two turned around.

"Um...documentary?"

"He made me do it!" Yelled Yui pointing to Jack.

"Liar, this was your idea!" He cried as he began to summon a portal. "Well, we got what we wanted, so we'll be going now!"

"You shall not!" Spoke Splinter lunging at them before finding himself bounced off a forcefield Yui made before they ran through the portal which vanished.

"Whoa! That was too close!" Panted Jack as he put his hand on his chest. "I feel like my heart stopped!"

"Good! That means I have a reason to send a million volts of electricity through your body."

"I'm fine now Yui."

"Oh fine, I'll just wait until you're dead and bring your body back ala Victor Frankenstein's method."

"I thought you made me immortal?" He asked as they landed on a ship. "Ok, I think we're in the one piece universe."

"Oh I did, but times can change." He laughed darkly before looking at the camera. "Alright fans, today we're gonna take a look at the indigenous reindeer! This bloke is one heck of a dangerous prey, that's why when I see it, Imma poke it with a stick." He spoke with an australian accent.

"Aye, and this is quite the rare breed, only one of it's kind is known in existence, a reindeer who ate the human human fruit."

"Now let's go take a look see." Yui backed up before falling off the upper level of the ship and fell on his back. "Ow."

"Watch yourself Yui, the first steps a doozy."

"Aye, I noticed." He replied sitting up before looking around and pulled Jack behind the mast pole before aiming the camera at Chopper who was fishing beside Usopp.

"Watch as the intelligent creatures hunts his own food, using tools instead of hunting it down."

"And notice how the male beside him does NOT try to eat him for food, they're saving him for later." Whispered Yui.

"He is so confident he can subdue the reindeer he hasn't even restrained him, luring him into a false sense of security."

"Shh! We have others approaching him." Whispered Yui as they saw Robin walk over to the two and start talking about something. "A new female has appeared on the scene, no doubt to see which of the males is the right one for mating. I'm gonna zoom in to show just how much cleavage you ladies at home should show to help find the right one."

"You can tell this is an alpha one by how much skin she shows, it shows that she is strong enough to fend off any lust driven male who may try to assault her with ease."

"Now watch as the small creature gets bashful for some reason and does an odd movement. That's clearly the signs of interest in the taller human female. Usually mammals prefer strong mates, so it's a sure sign he wishes to do just that with her."

"Agreed, and watch as she smiles at him, it is a sign that he has gained her interest completely, the long nosed male has no chance now."

"Let's try and get a closer look." Yui moved around the mast before he and Jack crashed into Sanji who stumbled and turned to see them.

"Eh? Who the hell are you two?" He asked with a frown.

"Crikey! We have just encountered a dangerous male, one of the toughest ones on this ship. This sort of male will stop at nothing, and I mean NOTHING to find the ideal female." Spoke Yui into the camera making Sanji look annoyed.

"Yes, this one would be classified as a passive pervert, one who drools over anything without a dick, who might make advances but is enough of a gentleman not to react violently if his advances are rebuffed."

"Hey! Who are you two calling a pervert?!" He snapped with a glare. "You didn't answer me, who the hell are you and how'd you get on the ship?"

"Watch folks and see how you deal with a pervert of this caliber." Yui cleared his throat and looked at Sanji before pointing behind him. "OKUMA ISLAND!"

"AAAAH! Where?!" He cried in fear as he turned around, eyes wide.

"Do it Jack!"

"On it!" He said as he summoned a portal. "Let us venture to the next universe, the Gurren Lagann one."

"Farewell Sanji!" Declared Yui before they ran through the portal. "Enjoy your pretty dress~!"

"Nooooo!" He cried before the portal disappeared.

Yui and Jack stepped out of the portal and onto what looked like a large futuristic aircraft carrier.

"Alright fans! Here we are! Onboard the ship where we're gonna check out an elusive creature known as, a human! A rare find in this location."

"That's right Yui, this one is a young juvenile who has become quite powerful, let us see how he is handling his new situation."

They moved across the ship and ducked down while spotting Simon looking over the side with a gloomy expression.

"Here we see the male is grieving over the recent loss of his sibling, the former Alpha male." Jack said as Nia began to approach the gloomy boy.

"And approaching said male is the a possible female here to cheer him up. Wow, we are witnessing a lot of creatures nearly mating, I wonder if it's near mating season." Remarked Yui. "Hopefully one that DOESN'T end up in disaster."

"I doubt it Yui, though this one seems to be a calmer one and has no weapons on her, watch how she is trying to cheer him up by getting closer to him."

Yui zoomed in as Nia said stuff to Simon who was still gloomy, but seemed to slowly perk up and smile.

"Amazing, it seems she is coaxing him to brighten up, it is now evident that this male has feelings for the female."

"Yes, which may lead to a wonderful life with kids and NO heartache, at all." Spoke Yui looking at the camera.

"Now then, we shall go as these two young creatures grow closer together, and before someone tries to shoot us."

"Oh come now, who would possibly do tha-"

"Who the hell are you two?" Called a busty redhead behind them as they heard the sniper rifles safety turn off.

"Oh right, her. Get us out of here!"

"Right!" he said as he summoned a portal and dragged Yui in as Yoko began to shoot at them.

"Damn it! Missed."

Jack and Yui reappeared in a large, vast desert as the portal closed behind them.

"Is us almost dying going to be a theme here?"

"Wait, we needed a theme? Damn it! I had this awesome guinea pig one I've been saving for a rainy day."

"Let's put a pin in that for later, where are we?"

"Hang on." Yui focused and held his hand out before a sign popped up showing 'DBZ'. "Ah! Of course. We're in a natural location you constantly see, the world that invented badass."

"And screaming as you power up- OH! And look over there, we have a rare creature, a namekian in his natural habitat, a barren wasteland."

The two looked and saw Piccolo meditating by himself...again, on a tall cliff.

"Look as he meditates, focusing all his energy...and being boring as hell!"

"This particular creature is known to be more boring than me on an off day, and also meditate so much it's amazing he hasn't just slept all day." Remarked Yui zooming in on Piccolo. "The only good part is the wonder of what goes on his very mind."

"At the very least we know he won't be mating since his species has no genitals."

'Um, you DO know about those two guys staring at us, right?' Spoke Nail in Piccolo's head.

'Yes, but they aren't bugging me or trying to destroy the planet, which is rare here.'

'I'm more concerned on why you meditate all day instead of, you know fighting? That thing you and the others use to solve problems?' Questioned Kami.

'Because the second I do Goku will appear here and make me fight him, without fail. Knowing that I will actually fight he'll bother me every day from then on to fight him to train, and I'd rather not do that.'

'Ah I see, so you pretend to be lazy to get out of it, clever.' remarked Nail.

'Have you met Goku? He's unstoppable when he thinks he can have a fun fight, and relentless, that means he is going to be a pain in the ass, I honestly prefer meditating over fighting.'

"And now viewers, for no reason whatsoever, I shall now perform my one man symphony of Beethoven's fifth, using just my lips." Spoke Yui raising the camera up and smacked his lips before he started whistling.

'Anyway that's why I am not getting rid of th- oh god what is that?!'

'Good lord! I've heard this before! It was when Mr. Popo was beyond pissed he missed a booty call!' Kami thought as Piccolo covered his ears before looking around and seeing Yui whistling.

"You! Stop it!"

"What's that? You want it louder? Sure thing fan." He gave a thumbs up before whistling louder.

"It seems the male has become increasingly agitated and violent, now might be a good time to leave."

"And now my sympathy, but added with a kazoo." Yui called as he brought out a large orange kazoo.

"That's it! You two want to fight then I'll fight!" Yelled Piccolo standing up and looking angry.

"And we're done here!" Jack called as he summoned up a new portal.

"Farewell Slug!" Called Yui before they jumped in with the portal closing right as Piccolo fired a ki blast.

'At least that sound stopped.' He thought as he sat back down on his rock.

'Yeah, now to keep sitting down and doing nothing in a wasteland with no home.' Remarked Nail sarcastically. 'What a ride.'

Jack and Yui hopped out of the portal as they looked around the new universe. They were in a large modern day city.

"Oh no, we're in a normal city! The horror!" Cried out Yui dramatically while weeping. "Now that slug won't be able to appreciate my symphony! Now I gotta do it with actual people who have negative reviews online!"

"There there, everything is ok Yui, this isn't a normal city, this is the one punch man universe, and this is city Z."

"Oh! In that case, we just need to find a monster or villain made by some odd and silly reason, they'll make great additions to the video! Now then, where to start first." he remarked moving the camera around. He stopped at a large circular monster that was made of rubber.

"Fear me, for I am Condoom! I was created by being in a wallet for twenty years!"

"Wait, you were stuck in a wallet for twenty years? And your name is Condoom? I'm pretty sure that name has more of a link to something else."

"Silence before I end you puny mortal, now feel my wrath!" It roared before getting a green outline around its body and couldn't move.

"Ah, it seems the rare green haired loli tsundere has arrived."

Yui moved the camera up in the air to zoom in on Tatsumaki with her arms crossed as she lifted the monster up effortlessly and with annoyance.

"This is a perfect example of a tsundere, minus the whole psychic powers thing."

"Notice the constant scowl on her face, no doubt from her tiny stature and annoyance, possibly also due to one sided romance."

"My sources say she is quite interested in a certain bald hero, they say she has called him a 'baka' multiple times."

"A classic sign." Chuckled Yui zooming in before she spotted the two. "Notice how even after seeing non monsters she can't crack a single smile."

"Yes, it is a rare sight to see a tsundere smile, one very few have lived to see."

"You two down there! What are you doing here? It's dangerous." Tatsumaki called down while hovering down and landed to show the two were taller than her.

"See how small she is, which is probably one of the factors that changed her into a tsundere, even her clothes are an attempt to look older and not like a child."

"And look at her face." Yui walked over and moved the lens right in her face as she looked more irked. "You can almost FEEL the bitterness oozing off her."

"Yes, truly a sad, sad woman inside who is to cold to allow anyone close to her."

"Hey! Answer my question." Ordered Tatsumaki with an eyebrow twitch.

"See how her face is turning red, I can only imagine the rage she is feeling right now."

"I'm angry at you two idiots for not answering!" She snapped looking chibi for a moment with Yui chuckling.

"See folks? Classic traits of a tsundere."

"That's it! You two are going down!"

"And now she is going to throw a temper tantrum."

"Too late." Spoke Yui before they glowed green slightly and found themselves floating into the air. "Could we get you to say baka a few times for the fans?"

"No you baka!" She shouted angrily.

"There we go, time to go before she kills us."

"I'm getting gold here."

"You baka! Baka baka baka baka!"

"Yes! Give the tsundere fans what they want! Our ratings will be sky high!"

"Yui, she looks like she's about to snap your neck with her bare hands."

"Well I'm just waiting on you!" He yelled while feeling pressure around him. "Oh! Now it feels like she's gonna try and crush me, and the camera!"

"And we're out of here!" Jack said as a portal appeared under them as they were sucked in quickly.

"Hey!" Yelled Tatsumaki in shock and anger.

Yui and Jack reappeared in a large field filled with all kinds of strange and colorful creatures.

"Well viewers, I hope you enjoyed seeing a one of a kind psychic tsundere loli in person, because I'm fairly certain she will not want us in her territory again."

"Indeed, from now on she will remember out faces and try to destroy us if she finds us again."

"So which land have we landed in this time Jacky boy?"

"Well, guessing from all of the pokemon around us...pokemon universe."

"Sweet! Now we can find the elusive creature known as 'dumbasses naivetes' or as people know him, Ash."

"Ah yes, the immortal twelve year old."

"A boy who seems to never age at all, and yet continues to go through numerous regions over twenty years! Will we see this creature's secret to forever staying young? Stay tuned viewers and keep watching!"

"The man who has somehow amassed a harem of girls across the globe, truly a force to be reckoned with.'

The two started walking down a dirt road with Yui moving the camera around to take in some of the local wildlife.

"Now then Yui, what do you think this creature will be doing when we find it?"

"Either battling to show dominance, flirting with a potential female, or playing with it's smaller allies to prepare for future upcoming battles."

"Of course, those are the three main behaviors of the creature." He said before his eyes widened. "There he is!"

Yui turned the camera over towards a campground which showed Ash, Brock, and Misty.

"Ah, it seems he is with his packmates, very interesting."

"Let's get in closer to hear what they're saying."

"Right." he said as they crouched down and began to crawl towards the group.

"Alright, so if we keep going down this path, we should reach the next city, provided we don't run into any trouble." Remarked Brock holding a map.

"Yeah, I really hope team rocket doesn't try anything again, right Pikachu?" Ash asked as he rubbed the top of his friends head.

"Pika."

"It seems they are planning out their next migration, truly noble creatures, aren't they Yui?"

"Yes, creatures who somehow survive the numerous attacks the smaller kind of capable of."

"They seem to enjoy enslaving powerful creatures, ones that could end them with ease, I wonder why that is?"

"Possibly because they have some form of kinship with them. Oh! The female seems to be thinking of something."

"I wonder if she will try to initiate a mating ritual?"

"If so, we must be wary, the other male is well known to be excited at such a thing."

"Indeed, he is a class B pervert."

"Ash, maybe we should take some time from moving on to it. Why don't we take a week off to just relax and just have some time to ourselves?"

"Huh? Why would we do that, don't you guys have fun travelling from place to place?"

"Of course Ash, but even you have to admit it wouldn't hurt to take a little vacation every now and then."

"Well...maybe, can we go somewhere that has a lot of pokemon?"

"As long as it doesn't involve battling, that's fine with me." Spoke Misty.

"As you can see the female is subtly trying to get the male relaxed, to lower her guard so she may get closer."

"And clearly by her clothing, it's obvious if the male fails for now, there is a chance to succeed when she matures."

"He will be doomed to a lonely life filled with only pokemon, he will become….a professor!"

"Or a harem in later years." Whispered Yui before seeing a Rattata move in front of them and tilt its head.

"Or that. It seems like that might be all they do tonight, perhaps we should leave before we cause any trouble this time?"

"Shhh, we are being watched." Whispered Yui seeing more Rattata stair at the two.

"So? It's a Rattata, what's it going to do to us?"

"This." Remarked Yui before one lashed out and bit on Yui's hand. "Ahhh! It hungers for blood!"

"Get it off, get it off, get it off!" He cried as a portal opened up. "Kill it with fire!"

The group turned to see the two being swarmed by normal types while Yui tried hitting them off with the camera.

"Who are those two? Are they part of team rocket?"

"No, but they look like they need help!"

"Right, Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Pika!" Called the rodent pokemon before his cheeks sparked and let out a bolt of lighting on the two making them spasm and twitch with the normal pokemon crying out.

"AUGGHH!" Jack cried as the rodent pokemon ran off of him and Yui.

"Hot wings!" Yelled Yui as the attack stopped with both smoking as he stumbled and swayed. "Ooooh, pretty lights."

"Ok, we're out of here." Groaned Jack as he pulled Yui into the portal, much to the trainers confusion.

"Hey, where'd they go?!" Cried out Ash as they saw the portal vanish making him run over and look left and right. "They vanished!"

"Did they have an Abra with them that can use teleport?" Misty wondered curiously.

"I didn't see any, but I did see that big camera that one guy had. Do you think they were trying to film some movie?" Asked Brock.

"Who knows, at least they're gone now." Ash said with a shrug as Yui and Jack fell out of the portal onto another grassy field.

"This is why Alolan Rattatas are the way to go." Groaned Yui.

"Agreed, at least until they evolve into fat rats." Jack groaned as he got up. "Did we even leave the pokemon universe, everything looks the same."

"I think so, look." Spoke Yui pointing out to spot someone riding on a horse with a sword on their back. "Either that's a regular horse or Ponytas suddenly looked more tan."

"Wait...that's Epona! So the one on her back must be Link."

"Ah! You're in for a special treat viewers, we're gonna see the elusive and powerful hero of Hyrule who can't talk at all. This one I'm definitely gonna poke with a stick."

"A risky venture with any adventurer of hyrule, the reincarnation the the hero of legend, the chosen one and...he just jumped off Epona and hit a tree…"

"Let's get a closer look." Spoke Yui dragging Jack over while Link got up and rubbed his face with Epona giving a snort of amusement.

"HYAH!" He groaned as he got up.

"Ah, it seems he is letting out a sound to establish his dominance to any who can hear."

"And it's a sure sign if he gets crushed by a bigger predator he can't call for allies." Replied Yui who ducked down and crawled over while Link dusted himself off with Epona noticing the figure who moved a stick near Link's leg.

"Now viewers at home, watch as my companion pokes the green creature with a stick to see his reaction."

"HYAH!" Jumped Link turning around and noticed the two with Yui poking his leg again making him step back with a frown.

"Oh he did not like that, watch as he wields his weapon angrily, challenging us to a fight."

"No doubt he wishes to make sure to not lose face in front of a potential mate." Whispered Yui while nodding to Epona.

"I doubt he wishes to bed his mount but either way he is raring to fight."

Link seemed to blush and pulled his sword in front while Yui chuckled and zoomed in on his face making him move back, confused.

"Any words to say to the audience?"

"Hyah?" He said in confusion as he looked at the camera curiously.

"Truly a riveting speech, right Yui?"

"Words can not grasp how deep that can reach the heart. Words that show just how strong he is in body and mind, no wonder every female he encounters wishes to bed him."

"H-Hyah?!"

"Why even his steed lusts for him, shall we help her out Yui?"

"To do so would lead to two ways! Either as she is, or give her one hell of a makeover."

"I feel like this world could use a new centaur, what do you think?"

"Makeover it is!" Yui patted Link on the shoulder. "No need to worry about lack of females hero, you shall have a mate soon enough!"

"Hyah?" Link asked in confusion as Jack brought out his gun and shot Epona. "HYAH!?"

The horse let out a neigh and cry of surprise while rearing up and started to feel tingly all over.

"Well we'll just leave you two to get acquainted, have fun saving Hyrule!"

Link looked at Epona in concern before swiping at Yui just as he started to see his horse's upper half begin to shrink down. He looked on in confusion as the upper half started to grow two new appendages and start to look humanoid as a woman with skin the same color as the rest of the horse and long white hair appeared.

"A-Ahhhh!" She let out like a human while slowly growing a pair of breasts on her chest making Link's eyes widen in shock. "L-Link! This feels weird!"

"Have fun Link, make sure she's happy!" Jack called as he summoned another portal.

"Hyah!"

"Link...I feel warm, can you come over here please~?" She asked while her face looked red with Link gawking at her chest and sudden change.

"Bye!" Jack called as he and Yui hopped into the portal.

"And that folks is how to properly help a mute male in the need of spreading his legacy."

"Indeed, though it seems that after that we are now in hell."

"Oh don't be so dramatic, we were just being helpful."

"No, Yui we are now literally in hell." Jack said as he looked around. "I believe we are in the Jimmy two shoes universe."

Yui looked around at the street and similar houses while whistling. "Ah, a classic, and the closet we'll get to hell in a kids cartoon not rated pg or r."

"Indeed, and I can see the most evil creature in this universe walking down the street right now!"

Yui turned the camera as it showed Heloise walking down the sidewalk with some groceries and whistling with her eyes closed. "Truly evil incarnate. This dear viewers is the most vilest animal in this whole place, which shows how sad the so called 'alpha' in charge really is."

"Truly only an alpha in name alone, this creature could have taken over long ago as she wished, but she has something else on her mind, mating with the only non demon in this place."

"Let's move in to see what's going on with her right now." Yui said as they ducked into the bushes and began to secretly follow her.

"Watch as every creature runs in fear when they see her, those who are foolish enough not to are swiftly dealt with with extreme prejudice."

Any monsters who saw Heloise either screamed and ran away, jumped to the side, or curled up covering their faces shaking in fear with Heloise smiling all the way.

"Given how happy the creature seems to be we can only deduct that she is on her way to her hunting grounds, the place her chosen mate lives."

"We may witness her finally confessing and making a move to claim him as her own."

"Truly a rare event, from the past we can tell he is an elusive prey to pin down."

They followed as she reached a house showing Jimmy currently trying to get Cerbee to stop burying a random person in a hole. She walked towards him with a smile as she cleared her throat. "Hey Jimmy, how are you doing?"

"Oh! Hey Heloise, just fine, although SOMEONE is making things a bit hard." he remarked looking at Cerbee sternly who wagged his tail with a smile. "Cerbee's at it again."

"Aw I'm sure it's fine, I mean who hasn't buried a body or two in the backyard?" She smiled innocently.

"Notice how this female gives no regard to death, proof that if need be, she would draw the blood of many enemies." Whispered Yui.

"Truly a force of evil, this male should proceed with caution."

"So what brings you here Heloise?"

"Well I went out to buy some snacks and sodas, and figured 'Hey, why not ask my best buddy Jimmy to see if he wants to hang out?' and here I am. So what do you say?"

"Sure, I'll go tell Beezy, he loves free food!"

"I meant just between you and me, as in no Beezy."

"Huh? Why, is he busy?"

"Yes, yes he is, as a matter of fact he told me that we should enjoy ourselves in the dark with the doors and windows shut to make it more fun. He also said if he calls or tries knocking, to ignore him completely."

"Really? Ok!" Jimmy said with a grin as Heloise's eyes began to sparkle.

"It seems her hunt is successful and she will finally be able to mark her mate as hers."

"Provided no interruptions occur."

"Indeed, and it seems she is dragging him towards her den to seduce the witless male."

"Oh the joys of mating he will soon come to know, makes you almost feel pity for what she might have in store if he really develops the taste for the weird."

"Yes, now let us leave before she senses our presence and tries to destroy us, we have one last stop for the documentary."

"Hopefully it has action, all these specimens and mating is rather repetitive with no actual scenes. We must give the viewers some action with real clawing and biting."

"True, but you can't blame us for being attacked right as the good stuffs about to happen, can you?"

"This is true, especially since we can't control nature, at least not yet that is."

"Indeed, now let us go to the Johnny test universe."

A portal was opened before the two walked in while Heloise was briefly at the window and gave a devious grin and snicker before closing the curtains. "Now then Jimmy, did you know it's more fun to watch a movie in your underwear?"

Yui and Jack stepped into what looked like a futuristic lab as two redheads looked at a computer with a picture of a blonde boy on it.

"Ahhh, Gil." They sighed dreamily.

"As you can see we have two redheads stalking a potential mate in secret, waiting for the right time to pounce and claim him as theirs."

"But what they fail to keep in mind even with their intelligence is the fact there's one of him, and two of them, something tells me we may be looking at a dangerous situation folks."

"Indeed, but for now their lust is blinding them to reality, eventually they will cause mass destruction in their fight over him, but for now they will stalk him together."

Yui and Jack watched the two before ducking behind a console as Johnny and Dukey walked into the lab.

"Here we have their weaker sibling, one who in their quest to claim their mate have experimented on over and over again with no regard of his safety."

"Some may call them heartless, but it's their own blind intelligence which makes them not see just how they can find a simple solution. Let's hear what their sibling has to say today."

"Hey, can you two make a robot that does my homework for me?"

"Johnny, we're busy, ask us later." Spoke Susan waving him off without looking away from the screen.

"You can drool over Gil later, don't you have tons of videos of him anyway?"

"Of course, but a few dozen more can't hurt." Smiled Mary making Dukey roll his eyes.

"You do know if Gil ever found out about this he'd be so weirded out he might never talk to either of you again, right?"

"That's why we've made sure the cameras are so well hidden he won't ever spot them."

"And that's not creepy at all." He responded sarcastically.

"It seems they are having a dispute, but the females are undeterred from their stalking in the slightest."

"Look, just give me a robot who can help me and MAYBE I won't let it accidentally slip." Bartered Johnny with a smirk.

"And if you leave now we won't let it slip to mom and dad that you tried to get us to help cheat on your homework." Mary said with a smirk back.

"Ugh, isn't there some kind of experiment that I could do for you two to get the robot?"

"No." they replied at once making him groan in annoyance before Dukey handed him a shirt with a thumbs up making him smirk back.

"Well alright then, if that's how it is, I can understand." He turned and started walking towards the door. "I guess this means I'll have to throw this shirt Gil lent me out, it's too big for me anyway."

"Wait, what?!" They cried as they turned to see Johnny holding a shirt. "Give it to us!"

"Why? After all it wouldn't fit either of you, and it seems unfair to give it away all willy nilly, unless of course, you'd be up for a trade."

"How about this, if you give us the shirt now we'll build you the robot, alright?"

"It seems the females have smelled their preys scent and are going wild, any thoughts Yui?"

"Oh yeah, now to see how they handle it."

"Alright, but if you try to go back on your word, I'll tell Gil about every one of your cameras."

"Fine." Mary said as Johnny tossed them the shirt.

"Good, now about that math robot?" He asked with a grin.

"We'll have it built before lunch, after we enjoy Gil's shirt for a little bit."

"And now the two females will intake the male's scent, reveling in it."

Johnny and Dukey left the lab before Mary held the shirt up and inhaled deeply before letting out a happy sigh. "Oh Gil~"

"One day you'll be ours~" Grinned Susan before snatching the shirt and inhaled it more deeply.

"We should go before they start to pleasure themselves, this has been fictional characters in nature, thank you for watching."

"Hang on, seems something else is happening." Smiled Yui as he saw Mary take the shirt back and start putting it over her coat making Susan frown.

"Hey, I was smelling it, don't hog it!" She grabbed it and tried tugging it off, but Mary held on to it and tugged back.

"You'll get your turn, just let me enjoy this!"

"It was my turn and I already was, it's you who couldn't wait!" She glared before tugging harder.

"Well I'm the one who got it from Johnny!"

"Just give it to me!"

"No, it's mine!"

"No, mine!"

"Behold viewers, two females now battling it out over a simple piece of fabric." Chuckled Yui.

"Quite sad, really, but then again this is just nature, a crazy and confusing place."

"Wait until they really realize they can't share Gil between them or it'd get weird."

"That is a scene I don't want to be around for...though knowing them they might just clone him."

"Provided they actually use their heads."

"Agreed."

"Well viewers at home, I'd say we best get out of here before they draw blood, apparently the network for this video is against showing blood, bunch of pansies."

"Well, what can you do? Thank you for watching everyone."

"Take us on home Jacky boy."

"Alright." He said as he summoned a new portal back to his lab.

The two of them walked through it and got back as the portal closed and Yui looked at the camera.

"Hmm, hey Jack?"

"Yeah Yui?"

"I just learned something." He held the camera up and clicked a button before the red light for recording popped up. "Look at this, apparently if you push this button a red light shows up on the screen."

"...you recorded nothing, didn't you?"

"We were suppose to be recording the whole time? Huh, I thought everyone at home was getting a livestream."

"Even so the camera would still have to be recording Yui."

"Huh, well as they say you win some you lose some." He remarked while Jack facepalmed. "I know just the thing to cheer you up, why don't I show you this neat little ring me and Omni worked on?"

"Fine, go ahead, what does this ring do?"

"All sorts of cool things. Why I'd say she'd be perfect for the Onyx Temptation Corps."

"Wait, she?"

"Yeah, Elisabeth? Your baby mama? Come on Jack the viewers know about her, don't play amnesia with me now."

"...you said ring, what does this thing do?" He asked, getting a bad feeling.

"Well in short, help the user become the best yandere they can be."

"Y-Yandere?" He asked, getting a bad feeling.

"Yup."

"Jack, where are you~?" A females voice called, making him pale.

"There she is." Yui called before the wall behind them exploded as a large figure appeared.

"Oh Jack, I know you're here~" Sang the woman walking in with the lower body of a black widow and the upper body of a woman wearing a gothic lolita bikini, short brown hair in a bun, and several red eyes that spotted him.

"N-Now Elisabeth, c-calm down, you're not thinking straight."

"Hey Elisabeth, glad you're here, Jack was just telling me how great this ring would look on you."

"He's lying!" He cried as her eyes widened.

"I-Is that an engagement ring?"

"No, but it's something better. Why don't you try it on while I go hide behind a few layers of titanium? Good luck Jacky boy!"

"Yui no! Damn it don't do this!" He cried as Yui handed the giant spider girl the ring.

"I'd start running if I were you." He whispered before booking it out of there.

"IgottagoElisabethbye!" He cried quickly before running out of the room.

"Oooh." She looked at the ring and slowly slid it on as the screen went dark.


	66. Chapter 66

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 66

A man encounters a big time digimon, but it might not be so exciting as you may think.

Series: Digimon

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Somewhere in the country, Japan-

In a large mansion in the middle of a open field, we find several rooms that was either cared for by maids or empty of any content.

This was the estate of the Gigimaru family, an influential family that used to be popular during the start of the digital age, until the stock market receded and caused the family to lose much of their fortune, while enough to last for a few hundred years, was worthless when it came to bigger families.

And it also didn't help that two years ago, the Digital World was discovered and the invasion of Dark Towers and the destruction they created all over the country caused the family heads to be deceased, although no one knows what the digimon was and why it did that, the damage was done and they left behind their only child.

The camera moved deeper into the mansion while moving towards a room with a ' _No Entry_ ' sign on it. Inside showed a dimly lit room with someone in bed and under the covers.

"Oh yes." Said a boy inside the covers. "Show those big ass cheeks."

Knock knock.

"Master Saru?" Said a maid from outside. "Lunch is almost ready."

"I'm busy!"

She sighed. "Alright, but your meal will be cold."

"Just leave!" He called out before removing the covers, to reveal a slightly pale boy with dark green hair, blue eyes with bags under his eyes, and was completely naked with his hand on his dick and a phone in the other hand.

This is Saru Gigimaru, the last of his family and heir to the family estate and fortune even if his semi short stature made him seem like a middle schooler. And no, he's not in kindergarten either, he's already in high school even if he's homeschooled due to...personal reasons.

"Aw man, I was so close." He groaned while looking at his phone. "And it was a good plus site!"

As he grumbled to himself, he looked at the wall and stuck his tongue out.

"God damn it! It's so hot in here, and it wasn't from the jerking off too!" He grumbled while turning to a picture of him with two adults with glasses on. "...ugh. Why did it have to happen?"

He was feeling alone and upset, so he figured trying to unwind would help fix that, but it wasn't. Especially when he felt lonelier than ever before.

The boy then grumbled and picked up the phone. "Gah! I need to finish that video! It's a very good one and my dick is getting harder every second I don't screw with it!" he resumed the video while covering himself back up with the sheet. "Oh keep shaking that ass!"

As he kept on jerking to the video, he didn't notice that a small email was popping up into his mail.

'Oh yes, this website is my new favorite.' He thought with a moan. 'And these actresses are so hot!' he felt his dick twitching and rubbed faster. 'Oh! Go swinging those sexy asses!'

Ping ping ping.

He moaned while feeling his dick getting ready to climax as more emails started to pop up in his mailbox. "Just a bunch of spam probably."

Ping ping ping ping ping ping.

Saru groaned before seeing the end of the video and got ready to climax. "Ohh!"

Only for the phone to start showing a ever expanding pink portal on screen.

"Huh? What the hell?" He moaned before jizzing onto the phone.

The portal got bigger and bigger while Saru felt his dick getting limp all of a sudden.

"Shit!" He groaned before seeing the portal covering his entire phone before seeing someone moving out of the portal. He paled and tossed the sheet off before scrambling back.

That was when someone started to appear from the portal, that being a tall woman with long blond hair that was in a massive ponytail with two long strands of hair that went all the way to her heels and covered in bandages that went all the way to her feet and white hair tubes made of tiny white hearts around the top of her large mass of hair in loops as two large bangs went down both sides of her face and to her shoulders, two tiny wings near her ears, with bandages covering her eyes and nose, wearing a necklace with a red pearl in the shape of an apple and light blue sapphires over her F cup chest along with a silver necklace around her neck, a robe that covered the front of her cleavage and went down passed her legs as her white o-ring panties, that was held by a small silver circle in the middle of each of her hips, was exposed to the world along with her large ass, with silver arm bands on each hand with engravings of wings and a pair of silver greaves engraved with wings and tiny sandals that sported silver wings over her ankles.

Saru saw the woman getting out as the portal vanished and she smiled.

"Hello." She smiled. "I'm Venusmon, the mega level digimon of the Olympos XII."

He then puked at her.

"Ew!" She cried out while not noticing that she was covered in data spots for a fraction of a second. "Why did you do that?!"

And cue him puking again.

"EW! Stop that!" She cried out in disgust as the boy turned away and hid under the bed.

'Ew ew ew ew ew!' He thought while feeling his stomach churning. 'So gross!'

She frowned before seeing the puke and gagged. "Yuck." She then looked around. "Wait….where's Olive and Hotan?!" She then looked under the bed and groaned. 'I hope they didn't run off again.'

Saru groaned in pain before seeing the mysterious woman looking at him.

"Please don't puke at me, it's rude."

"Ahhhh!"

She covered her ears before grabbing a pillow and covered his face. "Please relax, I am not trying to hurt you. Even if you puked at me for no reason whatsoever."

He made a muffled scream while feeling his stomach getting even sicker.

"This is going to be tricky." she muttered before seeing Saru puking onto the pillow. 'A lot actually.'

"W….Where did you come from?"

She moved the pillow away in disgust. "The Iliad server. Or just another Digital World that isn't hosted by Yggdrasil."

He groaned while trying to hold back some puke.

"Are you feeling ok? You're been puking since I got here."

"Sorry, it's just...your body."

She looked confused. "What about it?"

"You're not thick or big!"

"..." she looked very perplexed and confused before it clicked and she gasped. "Oh gods! You...you think my body is hideous?!" 'How?! I'm a digimon of beauty!'

"I'm sorry, but you're too skinny!"

She fell back and started sniffling as a dark cloud cover her head. "But...Minervamon said I'm pretty...and everyone else…"

Saru groaned while getting up and moved towards the door.

She then looked at him. "Don't go, I'm not a violent person."

He gulped.

"And I'm not hideous...right?"

"Um...well…" he looked her over before covering his mouth. "Sorry...I just...don't see anything appealing."

And cue her fainting in shock and disbelief while her hair went onto the wall and ground.

"Um….are you ok?" He said before poking her cheek and shivered. 'Way too skinny! And it's...ugh...I need the bathroom!'

As he ran out of the room, he didn't notice that Venusmon's skin was starting to glitch in different spots.

(Later)

FLUSH!

"Ugh...two hours of puking….ugh…" Saru groaned in pain while walking out of the bathroom. 'I hope that woman is gone. I don't need to get sick every ten seconds….again.'

"Young master." Said a maid. "Lunch is ready, but…"

"But what?"

"Someone is currently using the kitchen. And she's getting hair into the ingredients."

"Well tell her to leave then."

"Yes young master." She bowed. "But she is busy trying to figure out how to use the oven."

Saru gulped while thinking about a burned down mansion. "Then call the cops if she doesn't leave willingly."

She bowed before walking away, just as Saru sniffed a hint of smoke.

'Oh no.' He thought before rushing to the kitchen.

(In said kitchen)

And saw the woman cooking, or trying to cook at least, some roasted ham while looking very lost.

"Ok...so it was fifty degrees for one minute or five thousand for a second? Why didn't I ask Junomon about cooking before I left?!"

"What are you doing?!"

She turned and smiled. "Hi, I felt a little hungry so I'm trying to make something. Want some?"

He held back some puke and ran towards the stove. "You're going to blow up the mansion!"

"..." she blinked as Saru turned the temperature down to a manageable setting. "Oops?" 'So it wasn't ten thousand degrees. Oh dear.'

"Look, why are you still here?"

She sighed while looking at the cooked ham. "Well I just got here by accident."

"What do you mean on accident?"

"I can tell you once I finish cooking the ham, want to share?" She asked with a smile.

"You mean the ham that belongs to me?" he deadpanned.

"Well….." she chuckled. "I didn't know beforehand so I'm sorry mister…"

"Saru Gigimaru."

"...that's an adorable name." She chimed. "I like it."

He sighed and looked away. "Fine, we'll eat it since it's already thawed out."

Venusmon nodded.

(At the table)

Saru saw the woman finishing almost the entire ham while she wiped her mouth.

She sighed in content. "That was good."

"So about your arrival."

"Oh that. Well in my version of the Digital World, it was nice and calm until Dark Towers started popping up and caused the Olympos XII to go into military mode to stop the digimon it produced. Even Plutomon had to help out after Titanmon started using them to take revenge on us. But that was two years ago and everything was fine until I happened on a tear in reality and...fell into your room. He he, my bad."

"Wait two years ago….that's when the Dark Towers popped up!"

"Wait they happened here? Oh gods, Jupitermon might want to hear about that when I get back...somehow."

"That can't be a coincidence."

"That's what Minervamon said, before she gave me a noogie." She sighed before her stomach growled. 'That's odd, I'm not usually this hungry.' "Um, do you mind if I make something else?"

Saru sighed. "Sure, go wild. Just don't burn the mansion down."

"I'm not a Meramon." She huffed.

"I don't even know what that is."

She got up and walked to the kitchen, while Saru noticed a small bit of fat near her stomach.

'Ugh, not even good enough for my erection.' He thought while getting up and walked away. 'Maybe a few hours of tv watching will help me relax. It's better than talking about….skinny girls. Ugh….it brings back SO many memories.'

(Later)

He sighed while watching some comedy shows and a news report about the introduction of Digimon and some kids showing off some very strange creatures to the public, including a tiny bagworm like digimon. "So she WAS telling the truth. I guess that day wasn't a coping mechanism, what next? Alien digimon?"

"Saru!"

He turned and saw a maid running into the room. "Yes? What is it?"

She panted in fear. "The lady...she's eating EVERYTHING!"

"What do you mean everything?"

"She's eating the entire stock! And she's already in the vault for ALL of our food for the next year!"

"What?!"

"You have to stop her! She's causing the other maids to go soft and flock in the fields outside!" She yelled while pointing to some maids skipping outside.

"Ha ha!"

"It's so calming!"

"I love you all!"

"He he he!"

"See!"

Saru went wide eyed while feeling very nervous as he still had to eat and without the contents it would be...grass and seeds for a long while. He got up and ran towards the stairs.

(A few feet under the mansion)

And ran towards a golden vault that held all the Gigimaru food rations as he saw it was wide opened and someone was currently occupying it. "No! Get out of there!"

"Nom nom nom."

He ran in and went wide eyed as Venusmon was now sporting a massive gut that went to the floor, a massive ass with very thick legs, chubby cheeks, a K cup chest and big thick arms as she ate the food like it was no tomorrow.

"Nom nom nom! Oh this is so good!"

He turned red while sporting an erection.

She sighed and finished some potatoes before sitting down. "Oh that was good….wait. Why am I here? And where's the fish I was cooking?!"

Saru shook his head while covering his crotch. 'Now's not a good time!'

She looked around before seeing Saru. "Oh Saru, good timing. I think I got possessed by a Bakemon because I don't remember getting here."

"W-Why are you in the food vault!?"

"Food…." she looked at herself and cried out. "HOW DID I GET SO FAT?!"

He felt very aroused before shaking his head. "Just get out of there!"

"I...I'm so big…" she said in disbelief.

(A while later)

She sat on the couch while looking very depressed and mortified. 'By the gods...how did I get as big as Bacchusmon?!'

"How did you even get in the vault without the key?"

"I don't know, I just went to cook some fish and then...I forgot." She groaned. "But how did I get so….fat?! I mean I'm not supposed to get fat, that's in my digicore and data."

"Your what?"

"Digicore, it's my heart and soul. All digimon have them, and if they get destroyed, then you won't become a digiegg."

"And that's how you were born? From an egg?"

"Well sometimes, it's complicated." She sighed. "And right now, I feel so….bloated."

"I noticed." He said while looking at her with a blush.

Venusmon sighed. "But I can tell you that if the other Olympos XII finds out….ugh. I'm going to be laughed at for ages." 'Especially from Marsmon.'

"Well can't you just vanish if they do if you're so powerful?"

She huffed. "I am a being of data, I may be powerful enough to keep an eye on the Iliad server but I don't make the rules. Homeros the host computer does."

"And that means?"

"It's stronger than us, and we keep an eye on the Digital World, not often as we do kinda have our own devices. So it's like we are guardians for our own lands instead of a central authority. For example I'm the one that rules over love and the rejuvenation of the land."

"Well you can't just stick around here all the time."

"Why? I'm not a burden." She asked with a small pout. "Am I?"

"Well you're not exactly doing much around here." 'Except fueling my fan-no! Don't finish that!'

"Oh." She said before getting an idea. "Wait, do you need a cook or perhaps a gardener? I am really good at planting flowers."

"No."

"Um...then taste tester and maid?"

"I have several maids."

"Then….personal maid?" She asked while trying to look cute.

And succeeding very well as Saru turned red as a cherry. "W-W-What?!"

"I can be your personal maid. I can clean your room, cook your food, tell you stories, that stuff." She said. "Please? I'll ask for nothing more then just a roof over my head, lots of food and maybe some beauty products. Pwease?"

'Damn it! I'm gonna lose it at this rate!' He thought while getting a nosebleed.

"Come on, have a heart S.a.r.u~" she said with an air kiss, that almost didn't happen as her arm couldn't reach the mouth due to the fat. 'Damn, I'm going to be a Whamon soon.'

"Gah! Ok ok! You're hired!"

She cheered while giving him a hug. "Thank you, I won't let you down!"

'S-S-S-So soft!' He thought while getting an erection.

(Later)

"This is...perfectly fitting." She said while wearing a XLL sized maids outfit with black frills and strangely an opening near the back end. "Where exactly did you get this?"

"Um, it's a hand me down." He lied with a blush. "Anyways, time for your first job."

She nodded with a bow while her breasts and stomach jiggled. "Yes master, as you command."

'Oh kami give me strength!' "I want you to clean my room."

"Yes master." She smiled before looking at the room. "And you want me to pick up the magazines under the bed too?"

"How do you know about those?!"

"I saw them when you puked on the pillow." She said as Saru blushed at the memory. "Wait...why aren't you puking?"

"I-It's nothing! Just get to work!" 'She must never find out!'

Venusmon blinked before walking into the room and started dusting the shelves, her large ass shaking from side to side as she worked.

'Shit! With an ass like that I might do something I'll regret!' He thought with a nosebleed.

(Some weeks later)

It went rather smoothly for Saru as Venusmon worked her ass off doing everything for him, all the while eating all the food and getting bigger. Even when she tried exercising and tried to lift a car to get something, she was still gaining more weight then losing it, although her mobility was somehow still working.

But for Saru, he was really trying to hold his urges back while also learning much about digimon and the Digital World.

'If she bends over one more time I might really jump her!' He thought while seeing her taking gunk out of the pool as he sat on a chair nearby.

"Ah." She sighed while her now P cup breasts jiggled along with her massive ass and stomach. "I'm almost done master, just a little bit more." 'Please let this be the day I get slim! Please, I'm almost as big as a Mammothmon, maybe even more!'

Saru felt his crotch getting harder while trying to hide it from any maids working nearby. 'I'm gonna cum any second, especially if a nipple slips out.'

His mind wandered while seeing said nipple right in his face.

' _Master, give it a suck~_ '

He turned red while trying to keep from getting heat stroke. 'Crap!'

SNAP!

"Eep!" Venusmon cried out as her skirt and panties snapped and fell to her feet, revealing her anus and pussy to the world. 'Ahh! Plutomon damn it!'

"DAMN!" He yelled before climaxing in his shorts as he saw his vision getting blurry.

She turned her head and gasped. "Master!" She then ran over and tried to wake him up, only causing him to get even more woozy. "Master! Are you ok? Master? Master?! Master?!"

Saru groaned before the world went black.

(Flashback)

And we find a small school in a city while a younger Saru, wearing a school uniform and a small hat, was reading a book near a window as it rained.

'I hope the rain stops soon, I forgot my umbrella.' He thought while looking outside a few times while waiting for his mother to pick him up.

However what he didn't know was that a group of girls with short skirts and petite frames were walking into the room, with dark intent in mind.

'I wonder if mom's coming or dad?'

"Hey monkey!" Yelled one of the girls.

He jumped and turned to them.

"Give us your money." One girl said.

"Or we will give you a red butt, monkey boy." Another laughed.

"But I'm not a monkey." Saru said while looking at his book, only to get it yanked away. "Hey! Give that back!"

"No." The lead girl smirked before ripping it up. "Girls, ruffle him up and give him a lesson in messing with us humans."

"Yes boss." They smirked evilly.

"Wait! What'd I do to you?!" He yelled before getting pulled away and dragged to a corner. "Hey!"

They cackled before kicking and punching him as some of the girls pulled his clothes away and threw them out a window.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!"

"Ha hahaha!"

"You are a screamer!"

"This is for being a monkey!"

"Ha ha ha! Loser!"

"Let's give you a banana! That way you can do tricks."

"Please stop it!"

They laughed while kicking him in the face, stomach, crotch, and chest while mocking him very badly.

After a while, the lead girl ripped off his underwear and kicked it hard. "Come on girls, drag him into a closet and lock it. I want the monkey to know how REAL humans with perfect bodies do things around here."

They nodded before grabbing the boy and dragged him by the hair to the closet.

"Ow!" He yelled before getting thrown into the closet and locked inside. "Hey let me out!"

The girls laughed before walking away.

The boy shivered in fear before feeling the space getting smaller and smaller. "Help! Someone get me out!"

(End of flashback)

"Please...let me out." He groaned while laying on Venusmon's lap. "Please…"

'I hope he's ok. I mean he's been acting strange for hours now.' She thought while rubbing his head as a pink aura covered the hand. "Healing Therapy."

He groaned while still out cold and squirming , but not by much.

"Saru? Are you ok?" She asked while said boy was opening his eyes.

"Ugh...w...what?"

"Oh thank the gods." She said with a smile. "I thought you were gonna stay cold like Neptunemon's scales. What happened to you master?"

Saru groaned before seeing where he was and blushed red. "W-W-What happened?!"

"You fainted. But from what I really don't know." She said while chuckling. "And I had some snacks while you rested, but anyway, what were you talking about?"

"About what?"

"The 'let me out' stuff."

He groaned and turned away.

"Master? What's wrong now?"

"It's nothing."

Venusmon huffed. "Please tell me or…." she got an idea and placed her large stomach on top of his head. "I'll smother you with….my fat." 'That was so embarrassing to say!'

And cue him popping a huge nosebleed.

"Master?!" She gasped before seeing him fainting again. "Master?!"

'So big…'

(Later that night)

He gasped while waking up in his bed as Venusmon sat next to him while eating some cookies with milk. "Holy kami! The fat was so sexy!"

"Nom nom nom….eh?" She said confused while he took notice of her and her milk mustache. "What did you say?"

"Wah! What are you doing he-wait, am I in my room?"

"I carried you here." She said while eating more cookies. "Nom nom, and I waited for you to wake up."

"What time is it?"

"Ten in the evening."

"I was asleep for a whole day!"

"Yes." She said while finishing one batch of cookies. "And I cleaned your room and made sure you had nice fresh pillow sheets."

He looked at the pillow and saw it was nice and clean, unlike his normal sheets.

"So feeling better master?"

Saru groaned while the memory was still lodged in his head. "Yeah, I'll live."

Venusmon ate some more cookies before offering him some. "Please eat, so you can get some strength."

He blinked. "No thanks."

"Please." She pouted cutely.

"I'm fine, I'm just trying to get skinny girls out of my-" he then covered his mouth quickly.

"Skinny girls? Master what's going on?"

"Nothing!"

She moved closer to him. "Master. Tell me or I'll squish you."

He got a nosebleed and looked away. "It's nothing!"

And cue her squishing him with her stomach. "Talk master."

"MMMM!"

"What?"

"MMMMM!"

She moved a little back. "What master?"

"Ah! Ok ok, I'll tell you, just don't call me a freak ok!"

Venusmon cocked her head. "Why would I? You're not a Gomamon with a hate of fish...right?" 'That would be a perfect plot twist! Oh Minervamon would be loving that if she was here!'

"What? No!"

"Then what is it master?"

"..." he sighed heavily. "When I was younger I got attacked by some girls that were….ugh. Really skinny. They called me monkey and locked me in the closet for hours while I had bruises all over my body. And to this day...I can't...stand both small spaces and...you know."

Venusmon blinked before recalling her first day here. "So you puked because of...that?" 'It makes so much sense now!'

"Yeah, you were so skinny and slim it gave me flashbacks."

"Oh then I'm sorry." She bowed. "But being skinny was part of my digicore, until...wait. What were you doing when I got here exactly?"

"Oh um...watching a porn site for big thick women, why?"

She snapped her fingers, which was really hard. "That's it! When I got here the data from that sight mingled with my data and...oh gods. Made me gain weight like one of those girls...oh gods!" 'No wonder I couldn't get skinny again!'

"Wait, so...you started eating more, got big, because you passed by a porn site of a video I was watching?"

She nodded.

"...what the fuck."

"Some digimon change from exposure to foreign data, but not to this extreme." She blushed while cupping her chest. "Especially to me."

He popped a nosebleed and stared at her breasts.

"Master, do you think I'm going to be a lard ball when I get back?" She asked sincerely. "I mean digimon used to give me flowers because of my glamor but...I don't feel glamorous anymore."

"...huh?"

Venusmon sighed. "Saru, should I even show myself to the many admirers and my group or not? Because I can see the headlines, 'Fat Lard of the Olympos XII is here. Make way for thunder ass'."

"Well, I guess it's all up to you really."

"...huh?"

"I mean you could return and see what happens or not. I'm not stopping you." He shrugged.

"I'm serious! I'm not skinny anymore and if they find out, I'll be a laughing stock! And no one will care for me anymore, just make fun of me...again." She said sadly.

"What are you?"

Venusmon sighed. "I never told anyone this but when I became a member of the Olympos XII, Junomon hated me. Thought I was going to tempt her Jupitermon or something like that, and it wasn't fun."

"Wait, you were going to tempt her husband?"

"No!" She huffed. "I'm not that kind of girl, but she was in a bad mood. Jupitermon was out saving the digital world and she gets...jealous when he's not around. So after a while, she just called me names, attacked me, and once even set my hair on fire. It took ten years to grow it all back and when Jupitermon came back, she didn't get punished and I had to stay away from her for a long time before she got used to me."

"Yikes." He said in shock.

Venusmon sighed. "And now that I'm the size of a Whamon, she's going to make fun of me again. I just know she's going to think I'm doing something to her 'man' again."

Saru groaned before grabbing her stomach.

"Eep!"

"But you are sexy! Hell, I know that some guys love thick girls, you just have to find out for yourself!"

She turned red while covering her face. "M-Master!"

He kept on squeezing the stomach as an erection started to form in his pants. "Just believe in yourself, don't act like I did and you can get more admirers then before!"

"D-Don't squeeze me there so hard!"

"I can't help it! You're so hot right now, and I want to fuck you right now!"

She blushed before squishing him with her bulk and turned red. "S-Saru! D-Don't be crazy...wait...is that your….dick poking my pussy?!"

"MMMM!"

"It is!" She gasped before feeling his hands squeezing her ass. 'Oh gods he's...he's...gah! I don't know, this feels so wrong yet….I like this so much!' "Master, I think I will stay here with you. Not because I like you in that way I mean...ugh! Let's just fuck already, my pussy is getting drenched."

'Score!'

(Timeskip)

Saru sighed while sitting on the couch watching tv. 'I hope Venusmon is ok, I know she's eating a lot but I only have so many XL dresses. Mmm...I should get some new ones later. After watching the news, still why is a kid in the UN?'

"Master!" Called out Venusmon from the kitchen. "Lunch is almost ready!"

"Ok!" He called out. "Just don't eat it again."

"...ok." She said with a huff.

'I just hope I don't fuck her in front of the other maids.' He thought before getting up and walked to the kitchen.

Only to see a large blob with V cup breasts, a massive ass and hips, a massive stomach, large arms and a large chubby face in a maid's outfit walking out with some plates on her chest.

"It's ready master~" Venusmon chirped with a giggle.

He blushed. "V-V-Venusmon?!"

She giggled. "Hi master, want some digimon spaghetti?" She moved closer as her body jiggled. "With extra love~"

And cue his dick getting hard while turning bright red. 'Fuck!'

She moved closer before smiling. "So want to fuck and eat? Because I'm good at both, my sexy l.o.v.e.r~"

And cue Saru getting a nosebleed and getting very happy at his luck. "FUCK!"

She smiled before tasting a noodle. 'Well I maybe fat but at least I'm happy with my partner and master. He he he~'


	67. Chapter 67

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 67

What happens if Yui and Omni made a virus that changed most of the characters in Power Rangers into girls?

Series: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Outside time and space-

Omni looked at Yui, who was playing an old Power Rangers video game on the GameBoy Advance before saying. "Power Rangers is an odd Sentai knock off ya know."

"Wow, never heard that before." he remarked dryly. "Not like I haven't been told the history by Linkara or Greyking."

"Again Greyking?" He muttered before saying. "I saw the shows, but it felt off after seeing the original series. But still, it was revolutionary to the teens of the nineties."

"Damn straight, back then it was fine to see teens do gymnastics in parks and fight in colorful spandex. Nowadays you do that and they think you're weird."

"Really or are you kidding me?"

"What?"

"About the spandex." Omni deadpanned.

"Oh come on, have you seen what they wear?"

"Tight outfits that any fat fanatic would love to see break apart." Omni said with a sweatdrop.

"Point is, it was a great staple in history, still is, somewhat."

"Yeah, but the monsters were meh. Like there were some good monsters yet, there was a female woman with a scorpion attire that Goldar had a child with in Sentai yet they didn't have it! Gah!" Omni growled. "Ugh, it's so annoying!"

Only to get hit with a Dyno Rod.

"OW! HEY!" he yelled in pain. "No Dino Ranger weapons!"

"Relax Sentai fanboy."

"It's semi fan." He frowned before something clicked in his head. "Wait….remember how we tried making a yandere virus and didn't make it due to insanity involving a chainsaw?"

An image of Omni, in a tutu and throwing chainsaws everything, appeared in Yui's mind. "Mmmm, nope, doesn't ring any bells."

"Anyway, I just got an idea. What if we caused a virus to infect Power Ranger monsters and zords, later by touch, to have them heads over heels with the rangers." He asked. "I just want to see them scream in fear, ha ha ha!"

And cue Omni getting hit with a trombone.

"OW!"

"Hmm….I'm in."

He blinked as Yui turned around. "Ok, but which version. I'm not into that virus ranger thing and Dino Rangers are just too weird for me."

Yui deadpanned at him.

"What? Something in my teeth?" he said confused.

"We worked on a world where Weiss is a dino, and you think dinosaur rangers is too weird?"

"I'm into Abarangers and seeing that blond bimbo on screen, the one with the mike, pisses me off." He sighed. "But still, to ruin it might piss some people off….wait."

"What?"

"Let's go do the very FIRST rangers."

"You mean Mighty Morphin?"

"Yes and I saw Ooze, and he was weird. Cool but weird." Omni admitted. "So let's get to a dimension that we can tinker with."

"Works for me."

ZOOP!

Both entered a portal.

-Dimension 4456-PRMR, Angel Grove, Gym locker room-

And appeared in Bulk and Skull's lockers respectively.

"EW!" Omni yelled. "WHAT NASTY SOCKS! Wait is that...EW MOLD!"

"Sweet lord almighty! I should have seen this coming!"

Omni got out of the locker while gagging as Yui got out of the locker as well. "That was so gross! Why did those two have to exist?!"

"For comic relief of course."

He groaned before seeing the moon and smirked. "Ok I need a rocket and a test tube."

"Why?"

"To send the virus to the moon!"

Dun dun DUN!

Omni looked around. "Did you just hear that?"

"Maybe."

"Weird, so the rocket and test tube please."

ZOOP!

A black portal appeared while a large rocket in the shape of a dick landed on the ground.

"There ya go."

"Thanks." He said before causing the test tube to glow with a pink energy. "And now, the virus is made. But want to add anything before I send the rocket to the moon?"

Dun dun DUN!

"What the fuck?!" He looked around. 'Where is it coming from?!'

"I think you're hearing things."

"Anyway, anything else to add to the virus?" Omni asked while opening an compartment on the 'dick' rocket.

"Mmmm, not really."

He nodded before putting the test tube into the rocket as the compartment closed and he smirked. "Next stop the moon!"

DUN DUN DUN!

Omni turned and grabbed a guy playing a trumpet. "STOP THAT!"

"Eep! S-Sorry!" He yelled while peeing his shorts.

"Wait...was he here the whole time?"

Both looked at the guy.

"Well?"

"I-I like practicing here." The guy gulped in fear.

And cue Omni throwing him out a window. "Let's fire this baby!"

"I already did while you threw him."

BOOM!

The rocket flew up and went right towards the moon.

-Repulsa's castle-

"Grrr! Those blasted power rangers are getting right under my skin!" The space witch yelled in anger. "Every single time I send a monster, it gets destroyed! I need a plan that can guarantee me their destruction!"

That was when a rocket crashed into the throne room and caused a massive earthquake.

BOOOOM!

She wobbled and fell down along with the other minions.

"What the?!" Goldar exclaimed while looking around.

"Oh no! What was that?" asked Finster in worry.

Rita looked around before seeing the rocket. "Oh! It's….a rocket in the shape of testicle. What is Zordon thinking trying to use this to destroy me?!"

"I don't think this is something he would attempt." spoke Goldar. "He has neither the resources or guts to do something so underhanded, not with those accursed rangers to do his work for him my queen."

"Then what is it?!"

The compartment opened up as a test tube of pink energy appeared in their eyes.

"Oh my." Finster walked over and adjusted his glasses to see them closely. "It would seem this rocket is more of a carrier for these...vials of some kind."

"Then what is it exactly?" Asked Scorpina while Baboo and Squatt looked at the rocket.

"I'm not sure, but give me some time to look them over and I'll have the answer."

"Then get to it." ordered Rita.

He nodded before walking off with the test tube, not knowing it was cracked a little and was leaking into the room.

(Later)

-Monster-Matic-

"Hmmm, whatever this stuff is, it's very tricky to tell." He said while looking at it. "But perhaps a test would show favorable results?"

He held one up and swished it around before spotting some clay nearby. He then placed the vial over the clay before causing it to drip into the clay.

It glowed pink before returning back to the normal color.

"Hmm, nothing appears to have happened."

That was when the kiln started to work on its own as pink smoke started to appear from it.

"Oh my goodness!"

It cooked the clay and started forming it into a recognizable shape as more smoke appeared from the kiln and caused it to cover the area.

Finster coughed and tried waving the smoke away and moved out of the room.

As the smoke seeped out of the room, a figure started to come out of the kiln.

"Gah! I need water!" Yelled a female voice from in the kiln. "Lots and LOTS of water!"

"Hello? Who's there?" he asked curiously.

"Hey do you have water?" Said the voice. "I'm parched in here."

"No."

"Then get me some! I'm drying up in here!"

"Can you tell me your name first?"

"Jellyfish Warrior, now GIVE ME WATER!"

He blinked before the smoke cleared and he saw a woman with tentacles for legs, two long red spikes on her shoulders, blue skin, short blue hair, long tentacle like fingers, a F cup chest and large ass, and had no eyes.

"I need water!" She yelled while getting out of the kiln.

"My word, a new monster!" he perked up with a smile. "My queen will be very pleased to see you."

"Give. Me. Water!" She snapped while sending a stream of acid from her fingers right near the wall next to Finster, melting it into nothing.

"Oh! Ok ok, just wait right here."

(Later)

Rita looked at the monster while it looked at her.

Jellyfish Warrior drank a cup of water while not moving her 'eyes' from the witch. "Yo."

"Finster! I told you to look at those vials, not go and make me a monster! How do you expect me to come up with a proper plan if you don't listen to me?"

"Apologies my queen, but it just sort of...happened."

"Explain!"

"Well I placed the contents into some clay and the kiln started up all of a sudden."

Jellyfish Warrior looked at Scorpina and smirked. "So you're a scorpion? Ha, not so tough."

"Got a cocky attitude in this one." she frowned before the monsters heard a loud boom along with pink smoke coming from the kiln room.

"Ah! Somethings wrong with the Monster-Matic!"

"Don't care." Jellyfish Warrior said bluntly. "Need more water."

"Silence! Goldar, go see what's wrong." ordered Rita.

"Yes your excellency." He bowed before running to said room.

(Said room)

Only to see the kiln making more smoke as it began running on its own.

"Darn it, what did Finster do in here?" he frowned moving around and trying to wave the smoke, but heard a groan under it.

"Ugh...my head…"

"Who's there?!" He yelled out. "Show yourself!"

"I'm right here." came the voice before a figure stood up to show a woman who seemed like a woman wearing an iron helmet, a red covering over armor with gold spots and had a curved physique, with a C cup chest and small ass, while holding a sword in her right hand while also having shoulder guards.

He blinked. "And you are?"

"Giant." She said. "The same one your boss summoned before I got blasted to pieces!"

"That's impossible, he was destroyed." he frowned before there were more sounds.

The kiln started working again as more and more smoke started to form all around them.

"You might want to leave before the others finish baking." Giant frowned. "Or they might think you're the enemy."

"I will not leave." frowned Goldar brandishing his sword. "Explain yourself, how did you come back, and why are you different too? Did Finster try to recreate a failed monster?"

"No. Also." She pointed to the kiln. "It might blow up and you do realize if you don't save your 'queen' you might get kicked in the ass for eternity by her ghost."

The kiln kept on getting hotter and hotter while more smoke started to appear from it.

Goldar let out an aggravated growl before running out to the others. "My queen! We need to get away from this spot right now!"

"Huh?" Said Baboo. "Why?"

BOOOOOOOM!

And cue an explosion that rocked the throne room to its foundation.

"That's why!"

"Oh my!" Finster called out. "My Monster-Matic!"

"It's probably blown to smithereens." spoke Squatt.

"Or blew up the entire castle." Baboo laughed.

"Knock it off!" Scorpina yelled as Jellyfish Warrior chuckled.

"This is better than comedy." She said while drinking more water.

Rita looked angry before standing up. "Finster!"

"Y-Yes my queen?"

"Explain to me how YOUR machine could-" she was cut off as they heard groans and saw figures emerging from the room and walked towards them. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Ow." Groaned a tall woman with black dog like ears, wearing pink arabian harem pants, a green feathered fez and a gold vest that exposed her H cup chest, dark skin, red eyes, a large set of hips, tipped golden slippers, and two gold bracelets on her arms as she held a long spear with a wheel on one side and a drill tip at the top. "That hurt and why do I smell like paper?"

"I'm hungry." spoke one woman with pink skin and a pig's snout with ears, a J cup chest and small ass, and tail, no clothes, but did have a roman helmet on her head while looking a bit chubby.

"Caw." Spoke a woman with conjoined bodies near the torso area, four arms with red and pink feathers on her arms, yellow eyes, talloned legs, D cup breasts and a large ass, with nothing on but gold scales. "That hurt."

"That hurt." The other head groaned.

"That hurt, caw!" Both said at once.

"What's going on here?" asked a woman who had a golden mane around her face with long hair, sharp claws and teeth with a long green tail, a B cup chest and small ass, and hooved feet with white fur on her legs along with a second woman's face on her stomach, but had short white hair with goat horns.

"Ow." Groaned a woman with red skin, a red eye near her skull, with large spikes all over her body, long tendrils near her armpits and wearing purple pants and black boots, with a C cup chest and small ass, and was wearing gloves. "I feel like I got eaten by a peccary, twice."

"I feel like I had a headache." spoke a woman with a blue face with red lines going across under her eyes, blue hands, A cup breasts and a large ass, and hand-like feet with white fur covering her body except her belly with long matching white hair in the style of a mohawk on top of her head.

"Same." Groaned a woman made of bones, with long bone like ears, white eyes, with a G cup chest and small ass, with claw like hands and feet while holding a staff made of bones. "And I don't feel like laughing either. Ow."

"My queen? How am I back? I was destroyed!" spoke a woman wearing dark and malevolent looking armor, that showed off her small ass and D cup chest, with a shield and sword as she had a visor uncovered to reveal a tanned face with dark green eyes.

"I need food!" Yelled a woman with sharp teeth, black eyes, gray skin with a long fishtail over her large ass, webbed feet, a J cup chest, two fins on her shoulders, and holding a shark like sword with a curve to it. "Lots of it!"

"I don't know how I can be standing here, but I'm not complaining." remarked a woman with pale yellowish skin with two black antennae on her head, a F cup chest and massive ass, and had several arms on the sides with a green back that had numerous red spikes coming from it while her mouth had mandibles on the sides of them. "Except for the ass that is."

"Got any meat?" Said a woman with long petals around her large waist, red eyes, with sharp teeth and a large stomach, large H cup breasts and had two mouth like hands in the shape of venus flytraps but with teeth. "Because I am hungry!"

"Chomp!"

"Chomp!"

"And so are my hands, ha ha ha!" She laughed with a sadist tone.

"Yo evil queen, what's the haps going on here?" asked a woman with an orange pumpkin hat with the face being upside down while she was green and wore an orange leotard, that revealed her D cup chest and large ass, with matching gloves and shoes while the rest exposed her skin.

"Grrr." Said a woman with her left arm covered in bones, a tight spandex suit that showed off her H cup chest and large hips, red boots, a single gray eye while her entire face had a large stone slab helmet covering her head and hair, which was dark gray and leaking out of the cracks. "I still can't taste the air with my tongue. Fuck."

"I'm back!" laughed a woman with pink petals around her head with green leaves coming from her chin and cherry blossom branches coming from her shoulders while wearing a long sleeved black jacket with a matching unitard underneath as her large ass stuck out and made her C cup chest look really smaller.

"I feel ready to see into your future." Said a woman with dark green skin, a single red eye coming out of the green visor on her face, long green hair, with a mirror sticking out of her G cup chest, and had nothing to keep her medium sized hips from being covered up. "Shall I show it to you?"

"I could go for a snack of flies." spoke a woman who had a frog-like face, but with sharp teeth and had a slightly chubby belly which was yellow with some orange lines on it and had G cup breasts and a large ass.

"I need more clay." Said a woman wearing a white dress, no hair, black boots, with dark eyes and a single red dot on her pale skin, red gloves, a small ass and D cup chest, and had a sword in her right hand. "And….maybe a boyfriend."

"Hahaha!" Laughed a woman with a dark robe, large L cup breasts and a large ass, with dark gloves, long untamed black hair like a mane that went to her shoulders, a pair of crimson eyes and red teeth while a green mask was hanging on the right side of her face, and was holding a blue wand with a golden head on the tip. "Zordon! I'm back and this time I'm going to….wait. Why do I feel so off? Like I'm not the real Wizard of Deception?"

"I….want….answers." spoke Rita, who at this point was too stunned to get angry.

"Yes my queen." Said Goldar before pointing a blade at Jellyfish Warrior. "You tell us what happened!"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "And don't care."

"Well you should or else."

"Or else what? You'll slice me in half?" She asked with a yawn.

"As a matter of fact, yes."

She sighed before pointing to Giant. "Ask her, she was there. Not me."

"Why do you think I would know? If anything, Rita should know."

All the girls and minions looked at said witch.

"What?"

"You made us." Said the knight. "So you must have a reason my queen. Right?"

"Don't assume I did this. If anything I should be asking Finster what happened! You had one job, to see what those weird vials were, and now this happens!"

"I assure you my evil empress I did try, but I couldn't figure out just what they did...that is until I tested some on a pile of clay and Jellyfish Warrior here was created."

"Yo." She waved while drinking some water.

"So wait…" Scorpina said while pointing to the women. "That stuff did THAT to them?"

"Yes."

"And it also made several more monsters at once?" asked Baboo.

"The Monster-Matic wasn't made to construct monsters all at once so no wonder it exploded."

"Oh boy." Said Squatt. "No more Puddies."

"Wait a minute." Rita moved over near Giant and Genie while rubbing her chin. "How could this be? I can buy that weird stuff making more monsters at once, but some of you were already destroyed by the power rangers."

"Yep." Genie said. "But I didn't blow up, my lamp was destroyed. But now I'm a free spirit now! Ha ha!"

"And I was made of clay in the first place." Giant nodded. "So I could have been remade but I wasn't."

"It is true your highness, I just never bothered with the idea because I thought you wouldn't want monsters who would fail twice."

Rita frowned before looking at the tree like woman and the woman with the rock on her head. "I get that, but what about the ones I DIDN'T order you to make?"

"No clue." Said the one eyed woman. "Names Doomstone and I was in Lord Zedd's Haunted Forest before I got here….I still need a mouth."

"Lord Zedd?! He's coming here?!"

"I don't know, I just appeared here alongside everyone else."

"And I got blasted the those rangers! Grr, Terror Blossom shall not be a mockery in the world of evil plants!"

"Weird." Said Baboo to Squatt.

"You said it, it's starting to feel cramped in here."

"Your excellence, perhaps this may not be a bad idea." spoke Goldar.

"How?!" She snapped. "I have twenty monsters here and several of them might be part of Lord Zedd's army!"

"But think of it, that's TWENTY monsters here, all fresh from the kiln."

"I know that! I just….said….wait! You might be onto something Goldar. All I could do was send one monster down to deal with those rangers, but with this many, there's no way in the universe those rangers would last more than a day!"

The girls deadpanned at her. "You didn't think that before your majesty?"

"Silence! Now go to earth and DESTROY those rangers!"

They looked at each other before saying. "So no fraternizing with the enemy?"

"...what?"

"No making small talk to the enemy." They said at once.

"...what?!"

Jellyfish Warrior shrugged. "It would be interesting, plus we won't blow up. Again."

"You mean to tell me you WANT to get all flirty with those insufferable rangers? Have you gone mad?!"

"I did. Caw." Said both conjoined girls at once. "Caw, I did."

Rita growled at that.

"So can we or not?" Asked the shark woman. "Because if we don't, I'll eat them! Ha ha!"

"Fina-"

"In the bed that is, am I right?"

The girls cheered at that.

"No! You're not going to do anything like that! You are going to go down there, cause trouble, and destroy them once and for all!"

They blinked before groaning. "Fine."

'They are like teenagers.' The minions thought as the monsters walked out of the room.

Rita groaned at this before looking at Finster. "Go fix that blasted machine before I get a migraine."

"Yes your evilness." He said before walking away, not knowing that all of their eyes glowed pink for a second.

-Angel Grove, Zordon's Command Center-

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"Aiyayayayaya!" spoke Alpha running around in panic. "Oh no oh no oh no! This is a catastrophe!"

" _I know. Rita Repulsa has brought forth twenty monsters into Angel Grove._ " Zordon said.

"This is a disaster! The rangers have trouble with one monster, two at the most, but TWENTY?! It's doomsday!"

" _Call the rangers._ "

"Yes Zordon!"

(With said rangers)

The teens themselves were in the middle of working out with Jason and Tommy in the ring, Zach lifting some weights with Billy doing the same with difficulty, and Trini getting some tips on how to get a higher back flip from Kimberly.

All the while Skull and Bulk were getting attacked by a guy in a red cloak in the back room.

"HAVE SOME DIRTY SOCKS IN YA ASS!"

"AHHHH!"

But that wasn't important for the plot so let's get back to the rangers shall we?

"Ugh….heavy." Billy groaned in pain. "I really need to do this...in my free time more often."

"Well you did lift two hundred pound weights." Zack said while Trini backflipped onto Kimberly's back.

"Oh sorry."

"No problem." she smiled before they heard loud screaming along with their communicators beeping making them share a look and quickly move to the other side of the area away from the screaming.

"Sounds like Rita's up to her tricks again, we better head out." spoke Jason.

"Agreed." Tommy nodded. "And kick some ass."

They then noticed a black cloaked figure watching them from a window as a red cloak figure threw some bodies out of it and into a large dumpster.

"Ugh." Spoke a red cloak figure grumbled. "Let's go before I get even more pissed off."

"Shhh! They're about to transport." whispered the black cloaked one before seeing the teens vanished in six colored lights that went through the roof. "Oh that is so awesome!"

"Meh, sentai transformations are better."

(Elsewhere)

ZOOP!

The colors appeared in the command room while forming the teens.

"What's going on Zordon? What's Rita trying this time?" asked Zach.

" _Rangers, just two minutes ago twenty monsters of unknown origins appeared in Angel Grove. Each one powerful and in teams of five that are spread out across the city._ "

"Wait, twenty?!" spoke the teens in shock while Alpha kept pacing.

"Yes! It's sheer calamity all over the city!"

"But that's too many!" Trini yelled.

" _Yet the worst possible scenario has just occurred. You must find and stop them from causing chaos._ "

"But how? We've never handled that many at once. I didn't even think she could let loose that many." spoke Billy.

Alpha then got an idea. "Wait, perhaps these monsters are just regular Puddies that got parts of Rita's magical power? That could explain the power inputs on the system."

"But why would she make them look like monsters?"

"Perhaps she is trying to rattle us. I mean my circuits are on the fritz already." replied the robot as they looked at the viewing globe.

"Hold on a sec, we already handled some of those...girls?" spoke Zach in surprise just as much as the others. "Hang on, they don't look like before."

"Yeah." Kimberly said before turning red. "And some of them have...oh gash! They aren't wearing clothes!"

That made the rest blush while averting their eyes.

" _A situation like this calls for a drastic choice. As much as it pains me, you all need to split up to try and stop as many as you from destroying the city._ " spoke Zordon.

"What? But that's dangerous." Kimberly called out. "We can handle Putties on our own, but this many monsters is...insane!"

"But it might be the only way to beat them." Said Tommy. "Plus I feel like some of these monsters...girls...things might be going after some of us."

"Yeah." Jason said in agreement. "We'll split up and do what we can, meaning we can't take too much time, just try and tire them out and try to get them together. It'll be easier to fight them as a group."

"Well I think we should make teams then." Said Billy. "Just in case."

" _Agreed, that is why Jason and the Kimberly shall head to the east side of town, Billy to the west, Trini and Zack to the south, and Tommy the north._ " Zordon spoke.

"And hurry." Alpha said. "Otherwise all of Angel Grove will be a pile of rubble by the end of the day!"

"Don't worry, the Power Rangers will stop them!" Jason said as the others nodded.

However, they didn't notice the same red cloaked figure tampering with the zords as the camera panned away quickly.

(With the red and pink rangers)

Jason and Kimberly had morphed and were running down the road as fast as they could while people ran away.

"This is gonna be tough, and I mean real tough." spoke Kimberly.

"Nothing we can't handle." Jason said before noticing that the monsters were raiding a underwear store.

"Gah!" Yelled the girl with the massive ass. "None of these clothes fit! Damn it all, and I'm not a butterfly yet!"

"Keep it up and find something at least!"

"Wait, isn't that a...you know?" asked Jason.

"What?"

"You know, a store for girls who...you know." he replied with a blush.

"What?"

He sighed. "Special underwear."

"Oh!" She blushed before seeing a conjoined woman trying on some bras.

"Too small, Caw."

"Caw, too small."

"Too small!" Both said at once.

Both ranger ran in before seeing a woman with armor stopping them.

"Don't even try it rangers!" She growled while holding a sword. "I have a bone to pick with you."

"Oh yeah? Well then bring it on." he spoke while noticing the familiar armor and voice. 'Wait...is she that Giant I fought with my zord?'

"I'm hungry." Said the pink skinned girl before seeing Kimberly. "Hey, want to get some food? It might keep you from turning into a stick."

"Caw, you can wait for food later." spoke Two-Headed Parrot.

That was when the prickly girl ran up and looked at Jason. "Hey, want a hug?"

He and Kimberly shared a confused look before avoiding Giant's sword as she growled.

"I'm gonna show you what payback feels like!"

"Wow!" Said the giant ass woman. "No need to attack, they don't even know us yet. And don't make fun of Weavemoth's ass!"

"Caw."

"Caw."

"Two-Headed Parrot, caw!"

"Needlenose is here to hug you!"

"Want some lunch? Pudgy Pig won't mind at all."

"You're not gonna cause trouble around here anymore." spoke Jason as he and Kimberly got their weapons out. "Is this some kind of invasion Rita decided to go for?"

"No." Said Giant. "But I'm still pissed off!"

"And we are busy getting ready to hunt down boys and girls to have sex with." Weavermoth said while putting on some small panties. "Or date, we don't care and gah! Too small!"

"Wait...what?" spoke Kimberly lowering her bow.

"You heard her." Said Pudgy Pig. "We are trying to get some dates, although Giant is being an asshole."

"I need to kill them first BEFORE I date anyone!"

"Boring caw." Two-Headed Parrot said at once with a laugh.

"Kimberly, how should we handle this?" whispered Jason.

"I don't know." She whispered back. "I never had to deal with horny monsters."

"I mean, I know they're working for Rita, but it feels a bit...overkill if they're acting like this. I'd actually feel like a murderer, pretty ironic I know."

Giant growled before hitting them with the butt of her blade. "Grrrr!"

"She's so weird." Said Weavermoth. "Maybe she's holding in something?"

"Like what?" Asked Needlenose.

"Love."

"...ha ha ha! Ok that's funny, that stone giant, with tough love? Ha, that's so funny and not possible!"

"Yet she's lashing out at those rangers. And that's the first sign of love, denial."

And cue Giant slashing at them. "SHUT UP!"

Jason and Kimberly stumbled from the hit before getting back up as Jason lunged out and kicked Giant into a mannequin. "Alright you wanna fight, bring it on!"

"Gah! Just shut up and die!" She yelled while running at the two. "AHHHHHH!"

(With Trini and Zach)

They appeared in the area while seeing that it was a mall with no people in it, just messed up clothing and loose change.

"This is weird."

"Yeah, what happened to all the people?"

"Probably got away to safety. Right now I'm more worried where those girls are. For all we know we could be walking into a trap."

POOF!

"Hello!" Spoke a woman with harem pants that appeared from a cloud of smoke. "Names Genie and today, my partners are going to meet you two and perhaps, have lunch with you. If that's your command that's is, ha ha."

"Genie? We remember you." spoke Trini while Zach gawked at the appearance. "How did you come back? You disappeared."

"My lamp was destroyed by your leader. And I'm free bitches!" She laughed as the other four women popped from behind a table and either waved or gave them the finger.

"..." one looked at them and waved while showing off her tentacles. "Yo, Jellyfish Warrior here. Give me water."

"What are you doing here?" asked Trini feeling nervous at the disadvantage while Zach shook his head. "Are you here to cause trouble like before?"

"No." Said the one with a single red eye. "Names Doomstone, and I'm trying to get my mouth out of this stone."

"You know me." Spoke the knight with a frown.

"Goatan is here to annoy you, not head butt you off a cliff."

"Wait, Knasty Knight?!" spoke Zach with wide eyes while looking at her while feeling annoyed. "You're really a girl!"

"So?" She frowned. "I don't ask you about your dick size."

"She's got you there." Jellyfish Warrior said while looking at Trini. "You, want to kiss?"

"Uh...pass." she blushed under the helmet as the two got defensive. "Zach, how should we deal with them?" she whispered.

"Charge in?"

"Say." Spoke Genie while appearing next to them. "Why not drop the spandex and start an orgy with us~?"

The two jumped away from her while taking defensive stances.

"I shall avenge my death." Knasty Knight said while pulling out her sword before running towards them. "Have at thee!"

Jellyfish Warrior pulled out a gong and hit it. "Sex battle!"

Zach rolled out of the way from her sword and tried jumping before kicking her in the chest with both feet making her stumble back.

She growled before grabbing the legs and threw him into Tirini.

"Ah!"

The other girls started eating popcorn while betting on who will bed who first.

(With Billy)

Said male ran near a warehouse district and looked around for any monsters. "Where are they?"

But what he didn't know was that they were behind him while stalking him.

"I know that Zordon scanned this area."

"Think he'll see us?"

"Nope."

"Oh, but let's keep quiet."

"WHAT YO?!" Yelled the pumpkin themed girl. "YA SPEAKING TOO LOW YO!"

"Woah!" Billy jumped and turned to see the girls who glared at Pumpkin Rapper.

"What?"

"You idiot!" Yelled the shark like woman. "You ruined the mood!"

"Grrr, I, Terror Blossom, will not let this ranger get away without having wood up his ass!"

"Yeah, he wouldn't hurt a great ape."

"There you are." spoke Billy, getting nervous hearing that and blushing at seeing their bodies. 'Keep it together Billy, you need to stick to the plan. Try to wear them down and keep them from causing too much damage.' "Stand down."

"Why?" One said while showing her crotch to him. "Wait, want to see the future? Just look at my mirror."

He turned red under his mask. "J-Just who's who?"

"I am Mirror Maniac."

"Slippery Shark." Said the shark woman. "And you are getting me hungry for some dick."

"Primator, and this bitch is Pumpkin Rapper."

"I'm not a bitch yo!"

"I, Terror Blossom, shall end you for blowing me up!" She yelled while Billy looked lost.

"What?"

"You blew me up!"

"I don't recall doing that." He said while said woman fell on the ground.

She growled at that while getting up and charged at Billy. "YOU DARE TO MOCK ME?!"

Billy front flipped over to avoid her before seeing the Primator beat her chest and toss a barrel at him.

"Hey." Said Mirror Maniac while running towards him and grabbed him from behind. "Want to go at it with me? I am already for the big event~"

"Hey! Ya messing with my man yo!" Pumpkin Rapper yelled out while Slippery Shark jumped towards the two.

"Cock attack!"

Billy wound up tackled on top of the first two girls with a grunt. 'Ow!'

"Shall we give him a good time?"

"Yes!"

"Ya!"

'Oh no!'

(With Tommy)

Said ranger looked around while in a swimsuit store as he was in the men's section. "Alright! I know you're in here, so come out and show yourselves!"

"Hello." Said a woman while drinking some milk and caused her chest to expand to a D cup chest. "Are you handsome under there? Boyfriend handsome?"

"There you are!" he spoke looking at her and tried not to stare. "Where are the others?"

"Getting some swimsuits. We are going to get some boys and girls and swim at the beach." She said before blushing. "But...I don't have a date."

"Nice try, but that won't work on me." frowned Tommy looking around. "What are you really doing here? Rita sent you all for something and I wanna know why."

"To destroy you all, but...we want to get laid." She blushed. "S-So...will you be my boyfriend?"

"...what?!"

"Will you...b-be my boyfriend." She said while the other girls walked by while holding some tiny bikinis. 'He's so cool!'

"Hey look! A ranger!"

"Yeah!"

"And it's a guy!"

"Yoo hoo! Want to have sex with us?"

"What?! No!" he took a stance. "I'm here to fight you!"

They looked at him before saying. "So you're not into girls?"

"What no! Just who are you?!" He snapped.

"Terror Toad."

"Spit Flower."

"Skelerena."

"The Wizard of Deception and I don't know if I'm the real one or not, ha ha!"

"...V-Vase Face." Blushed the first girl. "And I'm single...and lonely."

"Well I'm not gonna let any of you cause anymore damage around here."

They looked at him and shrugged. "We haven't attacked anyone."

Tommy blinked at that. "What?"

"We didn't attack anyone." They said again at once.

"But...that's...new." he admitted in shock and befuddlement.

Vase Face looked at him before wrapping her arm around his left arm and leaned in against him. "T-Take care of me...I'm fragile."

"Hey don't hog him to yourself!" Yelled Spit Flower.

"His dick is already mine." Said Skeletena. "So move aside so I can rip his spandex off."

"No! That's my idea!" Terror Toad yelled as Wizard of Deception places her breasts on Tommy's head.

"Give them a touch, ha ha!"

'This is getting out of hand!'

(With Zordon)

"Ayiayiayiayi!" Alpha yelled while trying to find out what was going on, only to find out someone was tampering with the Dragonzoid's location. "This is not good! Not good at all!"

" _Alpha, can you get in touch with any of the rangers?_ "

"That's the problem! My scanners are not picking up the rangers locations!"

BOOM!

And cue a red cloak figure flying towards the control center and landed on the ground with smoke and ice covering them. "Ow, who knew zords with no souls were this crazy, ow." He got up. "Hope Yui is done with that Dragonzoid. Really, Guardian Beast Dragon Caesar sounds better in my mind."

"Ah! Who are you?" asked Alpha nervously.

He looked at the robot before saying. "Omni, and you are annoying. Like, ear grating annoying."

Zordon looked at the person before said person pointed to the zord containers.

"Also I just added a nice little 'bug' to these things. Hope you like it!" He laughed before vanishing in a pillar of flames.

"Ah! Wait!" called Alpha.

"Grrr." Growled something that was feminine. "Ugh! My arms are killing me, and my mouth needs some toothpaste to clean the soot in my mouth."

Alpha stiffened up and slowly turned while 'gulping' in fear. "Oh no."

Five shadows appeared on the wall while they moved closer and closer.

(With Yui)

Omni appeared near the sea while Yui was busy playing some music with a tuba. "So did you get it out of the sea yet?"

"Why else would I have a fishing rod? I'm close to finding it, I just know it." he remarked while sitting on a pier.

"Need me to use Zyusoken?" He asked. "It is the same like that flute blade, especially the melody."

"Nonsense! I will find it like a fish and wake it up with this tuba."

Omni deadpanned before summoning said weapon and started to play it.

(Insert said music)

RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE!

The sea split apart as the zord rose from the sea.

" **ROAR!** "

"GODZILLA!" yelled Yui. "No wait, wrong franchise. DRAGONZORD!"

Omni finished the music before throwing a vial of pink energy at the zord. "Now! Be renewed you stock motioned copy of a sentai deity!"

" **ROAR?!** " It cried out as the vial broke and covered it in pink smoke. It looked at the smoke and roared before feeling something wrong going on in its body.

"Say Yui." Omni said while sending the weapon into a portal. "Do you think this one's going to stay big or get smaller in size?"

"How should I know? I've been here sitting on my ass playing a tuba!"

"Oh." He said while looking away. "So were the fish happy for the tuba music?"

"Nope, they were not."

And cue a fish slapping Yui in the face.

"I guess not." He said while seeing the Dragonzord changing. "I'll just check the moon, you check the rangers."

"Provided the girls haven't wrung them dry."

Omni shrugged before disappearing in a storm of glitches, something Yui found strange.

'Ok, more weird stuff. Maybe I should-oh! A pufferfish!' he thought before casting his line back out.

(With the rangers)

Flashes of light returned to the command center while most of them either had kiss marks or ripped uniforms with aching hips.

"Rangers!" Alpha yelled out while running around like crazy. "Something is wrong with...what happened to you all!?"

"I...I...don't know where to start honestly." spoke Jason who leaned against Kimberly who did the same. "Let's just say….it was an intense fight."

"Same." Zach groaned while Trini was feeling very tired near her legs. "Except...it had lots of breasts...ow."

"Actually it was just weird to me." admitted Billy who just had some kiss marks with a note in his hand signed 'If you ever change your mind call us~'. "I don't think they were there to cause much trouble."

"I got a girlfriend." Tommy said while covered in kisses. "And a harem apparently."

"Ayiayiayi! Rangers! The zords, they are going on a rampage!" Alpha cried out.

"What do you mean?" asked Trini with concern and worry.

Alpha pointed to the zord container. "They have been….acting odd! Ayiayiayi! It has to be a calamity!"

"Grrr." Growled a woman's voice from said containers. "I'm fucking bored!"

"Let us out of here!"

"It's cramped in here!"

"I'm hungry!"

"Let us out or I'll freeze you all!"

The rangers blinked at this before running, mostly wobbling, towards the containers.

"Wait! It's dangerous!" called Alpha.

But they were already at the gates before they opened it and saw something odd.

That being giant sized women in the middle of the container.

"Grrr." Growled a large woman with a red leotard with metal like skin tinted red as her shoulders and hips had gears rotating in a counterclockwise position, short red hair, a long tail, G cup breasts and a large ass, sharp claws on her feet and hands, blue eyes, and sharp teeth as she was hunched down a little. "Fucking finally!"

"Same." frowned a large woman with a yellow leotard, the same skin tinted yellow with the same gears, only with long yellow hair and a short silver tail, red eyes, a H cup chest and small ass, sharp claws from her hands and feet, and two long canines jutting from her upper lip.

"I was getting cramped in here." Said a short woman with the same skin and gears, but tinted pinkish white, a pink leotard, large wing like arms, taloned claws on her feet and fingers, a pink visor with gold lines, long pink hair, a G cup chest and massive ass, and a tiny tail. "And it wasn't good for my ass."

"I feel like my ass is gonna pop." groaned a large woman with a blue leotard, red eyes, a H cup chest and extremely massive ass, same skin and gears, just tinted blue with a silver tail and two silver horns jutting from her forehead as short blue covered her sides.

"You try being a mammal like pachyderm!" Yelled a large woman with a black leotard and tinted black skin and gears, with large silver legs, long black hair, two tusks going near her neck along with a tiny tail, a massive gut and ass with a J cup chest, green eyes, and had a fedora around her neck and face. "I'm not having a good time!"

"Oh...my...GOD!" spoke Jason, speaking what all the others were thinking.

The red leotard girl looked at Jason before smirking. "Hello mate, finally came to see your sexy wife?"

"It's about time you came by Trini, it was getting stuffy in here." spoke the yellow leotard girl.

"Zach." Spoke the black leotard girl with a huff. "If you call me fat, I'll keep you from riding me tonight, you hear?"

"Hey Billy, missed you." waved the blue leotard girl.

"Kimberly, just kiss me and leave Jason. Tyranno likes him enough to kill." The pink leotard girl said bluntly.

"Damn right I do!" Tyranno grinned evilly.

"What?!" the two blushed while Alpha rubbed his head.

"Alpha?" spoke Zach.

"Yes, this is what I meant. They suddenly turned like this! I don't know why!" He yelled out. "But some person named Omni must have done this!"

"Billy." Spoke Trica. "Me, Sab, Mast and Ptero were thinking of having an orgy. Want to try it with our mates?"

"Uh….gonna have to pass on that." he replied awkwardly.

Tommy blinked before looking at Alpha. "What happened to the Dragonzord?"

"Ayiayiayi! I spazzed out about that! Someone was tampering with the Dragonzord before that Omni guy came crashing into the command center!"

"Do you know what he looked like?"

"I did not see a face, but he was covered in a red cloak." He said before the others recalled the black and red cloak figures from the gym.

"Wait, we saw some guys like that." spoke Tommy. "We didn't think much about it when we got the call and just forgot about them though."

"Ayiayiayi!" He yelled out before the zords grabbed their 'mates' and squeezed them with their hands and boobs.

"Time for some orgies!" They said at once.

"Or at least cuddle." spoke Trica.

"Just let MY mate cream pie my pussy!" Tyranno snapped.

CRASH!

CRASH!

BOOM!

"What the?" Tommy said while a black cloaked figure stood next to him.

"You may wanna run, she is PISSED."

He jumped and spun around. "Who are you?! And how did you get in here?!"

"I used the door of course." he replied with a chuckle.

"Hey! You're one of the guys!" spoke Kimberly with a frown while her zord rubbed her head. "Can you put me down?"

"No." Ptero frowned while keeping it up.

CRASH!

"TOMMY!" Yelled a very pissed off woman's voice while the wall broke into pieces.

"Holy shit!" yelled Zach as they looked with Tommy turning pale.

For it was a tall woman with large golden armor around her shoulders, a green leotard and skin with gears all over her body, taloned feet, a massive tail with a drill on the tip, sharp glove like claws, a single horn going from her long green hair to her massive ass, red eyes, a O cup chest with a gold circle around her stomach with red dots around and in the center of the circle, and very sharp teeth. "TOMMY!"

"T-The Dragonzord?!"

She roared before grabbing Tommy and glared at him. "YOU ARE DEAD MEAT!"

"See? Told you."

"B-But why?" Tommy gulped.

She glared at him before blushing red. "You got a harem and DID NOT consent with your ALPHA mate!"

"Yeah that'll happen. Trust me, my daughter was the same way. Well, I think you all should be good for now, best of luck, hope you don't die by snu snu." chuckled Yui.

Alpha then saw the being vanish in a puff of smoke while seeing the zords either hugging or having sex with their rangers. "Ayiayiayi!"

(With Omni)

He appeared on the moon while looking at a clock. "That virus should be working right now. Although I hope the girls get sexier, I did add the youthful and sexy enhancements to the virus. And where is Yui?"

"BAAHH!" came a loud sheep sound behind him.

He turned and yawned. "Really? Sheep sounds?"

"Oh come now, sheeps can be scary." remarked Yui.

"Yeah no." He said before walking through the palace. "Anyway, let's see if the virus changed these villains into ranger loving fangirls, or just got more yandere for them."

"If it worked then maybe we can charge Zordon for dealing with the problem faster than him." chuckled Yui.

"Or change those two into girls." Smirked Omni before heading into the throne room. "...where are they? It's not a big castle but where are they?!"

"How should I know, the closest thing we see of this place is this observing area and the kiln room."

"True." He said before noticing a room with the words 'Coffee room' on it. "...so that's why Rita is so hyper!"

"Either that or it's the Sentai reason, and we both know how that went. Here's how to find them. Oh no! The Power Rangers are in the castle!"

And cue several people running out of the room, each one VERY different.

Omni blinked while saying. "Yep, my virus worked wonders on the girls. Hell even made them sexier." 'He he he, all part of the plan.'

"I'll say, DAMN is Rita hot under that silly dress."

"Who are you?!" Yelled a woman with gold armor, a pair of black wings on her back, a G cup chest and small ass, long black hair, tanned skin and red eyes as she pointed a golden sword at the two.

"Yui and Omni's the names, and who are all of you?" asked Yui feigning innocence.

"Goldra!"

"...so your boobs are golden?" Joked Omni.

She scowled at them before lunging and swung her sword.

Only for Omni to grab it and broke it with one hand. "Really? You would harm a villain like me? I mean I don't like to brag, but I destroyed dimensions in my spare time." 'As...him.'

"What are you doing in my castle, and just where are those rangers?!" Yelled a woman with a tight brown robe, G cup breasts and a massive ass, long white hair going down her youthful face, and had several tattoo symbols on her arms and face.

"They are busy." Both said at once.

"What? But I was looking forward to seeing them, I wanted to make some clay models after them." Said a short woman with long white fur, blue eyes with large glasses, a C cup chest and small ass, and taloned feet and claws while wearing a blue apron.

"Same here! Minus the whole clay that is." Said a tall blue skinned woman with sharp spines all over her body, a H cup chest and large ass, dark black eyes, sharp teeth, and long blue hair in the form of a mohawk as she wore tiny fitting armor.

"Me too, ha ha!" Said a tall woman with black bat like wings, short blue hair, dark blue eyes with a monocle over her left eye, semi monkey like feet, sharp claws, a F cup chest and small ass, and had no clothes on.

"Oh knock it off!" Yelled a woman with a large scorpion tail coming out of her massive ass, large K cup breasts, wearing a semi covered gauntlet on her left arm, a greaver around her left leg, with her crotch exposed along with her nipples, and had several arms around her waist with several ranger plushies, all naked, in each hand. "If you want to talk about the rangers, talk about the ones in my hands! They are so cute!"

"Wow, they have it hard." whispered Yui.

"Yep." Omni whispered back. "But let's see if we can help them." He then looked at them. "Hey! Want to get some ranger dick and pussy?"

"You're damn right we do!" spoke Rita.

"Then follow us." He said while making a portal. "This will lead you to them oh and Scorpina, throw this at Zordon and Alpha."

She blinked before catching two vials of pink energy.

"Trust me, it will be the best thing you ever done. Now, CHARGE!"

"Go!" yelled Rita before running into the portal with the others soon following.

Omni smirked. "Oh this is going to be funny."

(With the rangers)

They all groaned while feeling very exhausted and tired from all the cuddling and fucking from the zords. All of them were trying to catch their breath while drinking some water Alpha managed to provide.

"Ow." Tommy groaned. "I can't feel anything."

"I feel like my balls are gonna fall off." hissed Zach.

"Try having your pussy getting rubbed by a metal crotch." Kimberly groaned. "And Trini has it tough with the spanking."

"Ow! My ass hurts ow!" She groaned while rubbing her ass.

"I feel like I got the easier way out." spoke Billy who hadn't really had sex, but his zord was persistent in cuddling him.

Jason groaned while holding his junk. "I had to do it one hundred times!"

ZOOP!

And cue a red portal appearing next to them as vials of pink energy hit Zordon's tank as well as Alpha, while getting covered in pink smoke.

"Oh crap." groaned Tommy. "Guys, something tells me...we should get back home, like now!"

"Rangers!" Yelled a youthful voice. "Get ready for your doom! Ha ha ha!"

FLASH!

And cue several lights consuming the rangers and sent them back to the gym as the girls appeared out of the portal.

"Hey! Where are they?!"

"I don't know!"

"Ayiayiayi!" Alpha yelled out. "My circuits are going crazy!"

(Next day)

-Angel Grove High-

The teens sighed while trying to avoid the monsters, that somehow popped out of random locations within the school to either cuddle, fuck or both, so they could FINALLY relax from the sex. Yet...it felt off today, like really off.

"This is crazy. I'm all for fucking, but even I gotta say this is way too much." spoke Zach with a groan.

"At the very least they understand I can't actually go that far." spoke Billy.

"Not helping." spoke Trini rubbing her ass. "It's like they're never satisfied."

"Or just clingy." Said Tommy while pointing to Vase Face, who was looking from behind a corner. "She's been following me since I got up this morning, along with her friends."

"I got jumped in the shower." Jason blushed. "By all of them at once."

"Wait...how did they know where you li...nevermind." spoke Kimberly.

"Probably followed you two." remarked Zach putting some ice on his legs. "Damn, I think I might go off sex for about a year."

"Might not happen if our zords come crashing in our houses." Tommy grumbled. "I know mine did."

"This is completely out of the ordinary. We need to come up with a plan with Zordon." spoke Billy.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

They all looked at their communicators. But for some reason, static was heard.

"What the-"

" _Ha ha ha! Rangers, come and face the greatest witch in the universe, if you dare!_ " Laughed a youthful sounding voice from the communicator.

"I know that laugh anywhere." Tommy said. "It's Rita...or her younger sister. I think."

"Does she even have a family?" Jason asked.

"I'd like to know just how she got in contact with us." spoke Trini.

"Maybe we should teleport there?" Billy suggested.

"Something tells me no." spoke Kimberly.

"But what if Zordon is in terrible danger?" Said Zach. "For all we know, Rita is about to kill him."

"I agree, we need to take the chance." spoke Jason.

Tommy sighed. "Alright, but if it's a trap, you owe me." 'A lot.'

(At the command center)

They appeared from the flashes of color before noticing that the area was now covered in pink curtains, covered in large king sized beds, and had several plushies of them all over the floor.

"Um...Zordon?"

"Hello?" Called out Zach while seeing some plushies of him on the ground. "Anyone in here?"

"This isn't a good sign." spoke Kimberly.

And cue several girls popping up from behind them, each one looking like someone from Rita's gang of monsters.

"Rangers! I knew you would come!" Laughed a younger looking Rita.

"It's a trap!"

They tried to active their morphers, but they just didn't work for some reason.

"Fuck!" cussed Zach.

"You won't escape us." Spoke Scorpina with a grin. "Now get ready for a nice long fuck~"

"What did you do to Zordon?" glared Jason.

"Nothing." Said Goldar. "Ask the robot."

"Robot...wait Alpha!" Said Kimberly as a woman walked behind her.

"Hello rangers." Said a female voice. "So glad you could make it."

They jumped and saw a short woman with golden hair going to her large hips and ass, with nothing on but a red bra that didn't cover her J cup chest, and had a visor with red eyes under it as her skin was semi blackish gold.

"Zorda was hoping you would make it." She said with a smile.

"A-Alpha!?" they cried out in shock.

"Affirmative."

"Y-You're human!"

"Bio organic. I still have robot parts." She smiled. "Now I think Zorda is about to grace us."

"Wait, don't you mean Zordon?" asked Jason.

"No Zorda." She said while pointing to a door.

"Rangers, welcome." Called out a youthful voice. "I am happy you could come here as fast as possible."

They slowly turned and saw a tall woman with very pale skin, long white hair going to her massive ass, a K cup chest, wearing white robes, and had two glowing white eyes.

She walked towards Rita and smiled. "I got the toys for our rangers."

"Great! Now we can see who will fall first, us or you!" Rita laughed. "And did you get the dildos?"

"Of course."

The teens went wide eyed as the minions and Alpha grabbed them by the hands and dragged them to separate beds.

(Timeskip)

"Ugh…." groaned the rangers who were so exhausted they could hardly work out at the gym, minus Billy for obvious reasons, but he was still tired mentally.

"That was….so crazy." Said Billy in shock. "So many...girls kissing me."

"It's official….I'm done with sex for good…." Zach got out.

"And I think…" Kimberly said while Trini was laying on her lap. "We need a vacation."

"You read my mind…" spoke Jason relaxing in the middle of the ring.

"Easy for you to say." Tommy groaned. "You don't have a harem jumping you every ten...seconds...ow…"

"Or one that likes licking my ass." Trini groaned while rubbing her ass. "And slapping it like a drum."

"I just hope Zordon...or Zorda...don't call." spoke Billy.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

All six groaned and didn't answer the call.

"You should answer." Said Omni from behind them. "Or else they will find you and attack you in your sleep."

All of them glared at Omni before Jason answered.

" _Rangers._ " Called Zorda. " _We need you to have an orgie, come immediately._ "

"Nope." Jason ended the call and took his communicator off along with the others. "Guys, we're going on vacation."

"Agreed." All five said while walking away.

Omni watched them go before looking at Skull and Bulk as Yui walked towards him. "Silly Zyuranger knock offs. Anyway, before we go let's turn these punks into monster girls to freak them out."

"Can't, the ending credits are here."

Omni looked confused. "I don't see any credits."

Yui pointed down before credits started going up the screen. "Now you do."

"Fuck! Oh well, next time." He said before vanishing into a glitchy red portal. "See you at Hogwarts."

'I'm gonna find out what's going on Omni, count on it.'


	68. Chapter 68

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 68

A girl learns the truth of the new cheer squad she joins.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Misty B. Gardner, a high school senior, who had just saw a flier saying cheer tryouts today. This energetic light skinned young woman was 6 foot 5 inches tall, wore a black hoodie, blue pants, had short green hair, green eyes and had sneakers on.

"Yes! Something to focus my overwhelming energy on!" she fist pumped and kissed the flier. "And it's not some sports team where I can get all sweaty from."

"Are you sure about this Misty?" Asked a raspy voice next to her. The girl was 5 feet tall next had red spiky hair, black shirt, grey shorts, hannya mask and yellow flip flops.

"Yeah Emmy, now get that mask off, you're hiding your beautiful blue eyes."

"B-But people will stare!"

"Just do it."

"No! I'm ugly!"

"You're not ugly, you're just letting what guys say get to you!" she frowned grabbing at the mask and tried pulling it off.

"No, no, no, no..." Her protests were unheard as her friend ripped off her mask. "Aaaaah! You've exposed my pig face!" Emmy Santers, the girl with a beautiful face shouted. Before running away in shame..."Also beware the cheerleaders! There's something off about them!"

"Huh? That was weird." Misty said before finding her way to the gym. It was empty save for a few cheerleaders practicing. 'I can't believe there was no line for tryouts.' Thought Misty. 'They must've been intimidated because of how pretty the girls are compared to them.'

"Come on Cindy! Stretch!" Said the Captain. "We gotta work harder, nobody dared showing up."

"Uh..." Started Misty.

"I'm trying!"

"Then try harder!"

"Is this a bad time? I'm here for tryouts."

That made them all stop.

"Oh crap, someone actually came."

"I didn't think anyone read those anymore." The captain walked up to Misty. "Hello, I'm Lisa Starling, the captain of Jerry Calciuma High School's cheer squad, when I start playing music, I expect to see amazing feats of acrobatics and flexibility, you need to be on our current level if you wanna be in."

"You can count on me." A cheerleader got her phone and played some high energy music, and like that Misty was off, jumping over the hurdles, back flipping, showing off how far her legs can stretch.

"Alright, not bad, but you can jump better than that!"

"Watch me!" She ran and then climbed a basketball hoop, jumped off it into the climbing rope and then swung around. "Just let me pick up some speed and I'll show you a jump!"

"You better."

After getting enough speed she launched her self high into the air. The girls were going whoa before she started falling and landed at the top of the rock climbing wall as the music ended.

'Okay, that landing kinda hurt my ass, but I hope that convinced them.' she thought with a nervous sweat and looked at the leader.

She held her fist out. The thumb sticking out of the side. It looked like she was gonna turn it downwards, but then she swiftly swung it up! "You pass."

"Yes! I passed!"

"We'll get your uniform ready, just be ready for some serious training next week."

"You got it boss!" Misty then hugged Lisa, Misty's D cup chest squeezing Lisa's E cup chest.

"Alright alright, no need to get all touchy feely right off the bat." She told her. 'That's after you put this uniform on.'

(Late)

We see a dirty blonde, red eyed teenage boy with a grey jacket, no shirt, black pants and flip flops. He sat on his bed, as if he was waiting for someone. Meanwhile in the other room, the sounds of an old guy and a bunch of old women moaning. 'I love traditions.' He thought as the door opened to reveal Lisa.

"Hey Darnell..." She greeted while walking to his bed.

"Lisa, what brings you here late at night?"

"We found the 7th member to join us." She was now sitting next to him in bed.

"Really now? It's about time." He then kissed her cheek. "I was so worried my family tradition was gonna be ruined."

"Don't worry, it'll go off without a hitch."

"Sweet, so...wanna celebrate?"

Lisa giggled before grabbing his pants. "Gladly."

Darnell then grabbed Lisa, and rolled around on the bed so he was on top of her.

"Whoa, we haven't gotten our clothes off yet."

"Yeah, but I want to feel your soft chest before we get going." he smirked before grabbing at her tits and started squeezing them without hesitation.

"Ah!" She moaned.

"Yes, you're always my favorite, Lisa." he chuckled while licking her neck and rubbed her breasts all over. "So dedicated and easy, you'd go streaking if I told you to."

"Only for you, Darnell." she moaned while feeling him started reaching up into her top.

"I can't wait to make this leak milk." He said before throwing her shirt off."

"I wouldn't mind if you started early."

"You know we can't till after graduation." He then put his face in between her chest. He licked the sides making her hum while he rubbed her sides. "But now that you've got a seventh girl, it's gonna things all the more better."

"Oh yes, Misty will become a slut just like the rest of us." Lisa moaned before grabbing the rim of Darnell's pants. "Please take these off, I want to taste your dick so badly."

"What's the magic words?"

"Jizz."

"Good girl."

Lisa then got to work taking off Darnell's pants, a hungry look in her eyes. When his dick was free she opened her mouth and started licking at it. 'Oh, I love the taste of your dick. It's the only thing that can satisfy me!' She thought.

"Good little slut, make sure you treasure your treat." He said, then pushed his dick in her mouth.

She hummed and eagerly licked it while he grabbed her head and she started sucking on it. 'Yes! Pull my hair, you're the only one allowed to do that!' she thought while reaching up to caress his balls.

He felt her massage his sack. "Yeah, you know what gets me going, that's why you're my favorite." he patted her head. "When you get pregnant I'm gonna get you a special studded collar for being such a good bitch." He then felt his dick twitch. "Get ready for your milk!"

'Yes, give baby her bottle.' Lisa thought as Darnell shot a huge load of spunk down her throat.

"Didn't masterbate for a week, hope you like all of the spunk I've saved up just for you." he grunted while gripping her hair hard. "Don't you dare miss a drop."

She swallowed, not gagging at all. She slid her mouth off while smiling. "How was that?"

"As perfect as our first time." he grinned. "Now get those legs spread."

She took off her panties and threw them in Darnell's face.

"Oh yeah, these are soaked through." He thought, sniffing them.

Lisa was now on her back, legs spread wide while Darnell grabbed a condom. "Aww, don't get that." She protested.

"Not until graduation babe." he replied while slipping it on. "The only holes I can really pour myself in you is either the mouth or ass, not the pussy just yet."

"I know, I just hate waiting."

"Well hey, if we're lucky the condom will break." He said before pressing his lips against hers. He heard her moan and wrap her arms around his neck while he slowly rubbed it against her folds. 'Enjoy my darling whore.' He thought before thrusting in.

"Ahh!"

"That's right, scream! Scream louder than my mom and the 6 other women in the other room!"

"DARNELL! DARNELL!" She screamed over and over.

"Lisa!" he grunted moving back and forth inside her. "I'm gonna make sure your insides are shaped to my dick!"

"Darnell!" She screamed. 'I'm so lucky that my crush loves me.'

"Come on, move those hips too!"

Lisa moved her hips forward, pelvises clapping together.

"Good little slut." he reached down and slapped her ass.

She moaned louder as he got more rough. "Ah! Ah! Ah! I'm gonna cum." Said Lisa.

"Me too, you hoping the condom breaks?"

"Oh god yes!"

"Well let's see!" He said, dick twitching. He slammed back inside and started cumming into the condom.

She came as well, as both let out loud moans. "AHHHH!"

After his load was dumped, he carefully pulled out.

"Bummer, it didn't break."

"Naughty girl." he smirked giving her ass a slap.

"Ooh!"

"Now, I'm gonna sneak a beer from my dad's stash, we'll have a few drinks then we'll cuddle. How does that sound?"

"Like paradise."

"I really love you." Said Darnell.

'I promise to make Misty into a slut hungry for your dick by the end of the year.' she thought while kissing him.

Next week...

"Oh my God, I look so cute in this cheerleader uniform." Said Misty, who was now cartwheeling around the gym.

'You're gonna look cuter with cum all over it.'

"I should have joined years ago."

"Alright, enough with the happy spazzing, we gotta work on our routine for the team's baseball game at the end of the month."

"Gotcha captain."

And so they practiced while perverted nerds recorded the action with a hidden camera.

"This is better than last time."

"Oh my God, I've been wanting to see Misty spread 'em since she 1st came to this school."

"Think we can get some good panty shots?"

"I hope so."

And like that, Misty and a B cup jumped and posed.

"Quick get extra snaps of that!"

That's when some C-cup twins mirrored each other as they stretched, pulling a leg up.

"Especially that!"

"Pearl and Crystal, I wish these twins would scissor my dick."

They were making even more comments, but then Darnell walked in. "Oh, you wanna fuck the cheerleaders, do you?"

"Gah!"

"They are all secretly whores...pay me 40 bucks and you can have Patty for the night."

"A cup is 40 huh? How much for my D cup beauty Misty?"

"She's new, and doesn't know about the secret whore business. After she loses her virginity at initiation, we can discuss her price."

"Can we cum inside?"

"Requesting no condom would require an extra 10."

"Damn it."

"Take it or leave because let's face it, this'll be your only chance for sex."

The nerds looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay deal."

"Good, so while the girls are busy prepping Misty, you know anyone else who'd jump at a chance to fuck the cheer squad?"

"Uh, everyone of course." Then the nerds and Darnell all shared a laugh.

"Well they'll need to talk to me about that then."

Next week came and the energy of the cheerleaders helped the baseball win the game. We now see the cheer squad in the locker room, all sweaty.

"Great job team, especially you Misty, but now that your 1st game is over..."

"Lemme guess, hazing the new girl?"

"Bingo."

"Alright, so what is it? Ugly makeup and clothes?"

They shook their heads no.

"Getting spanked by everyone here?"

They shook their heads no.

"Slumber party where you make me pay for everything?"

They shook their heads no. Misty didn't like the next answer she was going to give.

"Be a whore like any other highschool cheerleader and give a congratulatory fuck to our team?"

All of them nodded.

"I was afraid of that."

"Don't worry Misty, you just gotta have sex with one guy tonight." Said Lisa.

"Sweet, who? Grant, the captain? Or maybe Yuri, the guy who hit the winning home run?"

"The one who manages to shoot their cum in your mouth."

"Wait...I don't get it."

"How could you not get it?" Asked Patty, the A-cup chested girl with a big ass to make up for her lack of chest. "You get down on your knees, open your mouth wide, and these hard working gentlemen take turns shooting cum at your face, whomever gets it in your mouth, wins." That's when the baseball team entered the room.

"I mean just how many are we talking?"

"Twenty of them."

"TWENTY?! Are you kidding?!"

"We don't screw around unless it's with a penis." Said Lisa.

"But that's insane! I mean, how can I do that many people without a rumor spreading?"

"Okay...1, we said the one who shoots his cum in your mouth will be doing you, 2, we're the cheerleaders, you're automatically popular, so nobody here will spread rumors, 3 and I need you to pay attention...we're all fucking the principal's son, Darnell."

Misty's jaw hit the floor.

"Oh good, open it very wide and on your knees."

"B-but I..."

"Do any of you boys have spare sports tape?

"I got some right here." Said the fastest runner.

"Make a line so we know where you guys stand behind."

The boys made 2 lines, 5 feet apart from each other. They all stood behind one line.

"So Misty, ready to be a whore like us?"

"Isn't there a different kind of initiation?"

"You want to be gangbanged by the wrestling team?"

"No!" She gasped. 'I think that just made me pee a little.'

"Then go behind the other line."

She sighed before moving over to the line. She got on her knees and opened her mouth wide.

"Alright boys, hope you've been saving up." Said Crystal as her twin Diamond opened the camera app on her phone.

"Are you taking pictures?" Asked Lisa.

"Yeah, because I don't wanna forget such a hot moment."

'Oh god, why me?' She thought before the 1st shot was fired, the jizz getting on her right shoulder.

"Fuck! How was I so far off?" Cursed the hardest hitter.

"Improve on math, that's probably why." Said the next guy.

"This one's going right on her tongue!"

"He may suck at math, but you suck at promises." Said the fastest runner.

"Oh shut up!" He said before jacking off hard! His load landed on Misty's chest. "Dammit!"

"Sounds like 3rd time's the charm." Said the MVP of the game. "Watch and see how it goes boys." He then jacked off hard and as it turns out, he was right! He managed to shoot his load into Misty's mouth.

Said girl coughed and shuddered on the taste with the girls cheering.

"Aw yeah, get in my car babe, you and I are gonna have fun tonight!"

'Oh god, I'm gonna lose my cherry like a whore.'

"And the winner is Tommy! Enjoy breaking the new girl in."

"Oh I will. Again, and again, and again, and again."

"Remember the rules-"

"Yeah, yeah, condoms, and next time I wanna fuck, either win a game or pay."

The other players were complaining.

"Don't cry boys, you still get us."

That got them to cheer out.

Later that night...we see Misty texting her parents she would be at home late.

'I'm still having goosebumps at this.'

"Hey Misty, ready for some fun?"

"Are you sure your parents won't hear us?"

"They love drugging each other, I question who drugged who the night they conceived me." Tommy explained. "So we should be golden."

'That makes me feel even more nervous!'

"Hey, just calm down, it's gonna be your 1st time right? I'll help you through it." he smiled patting her waist while moving the hand and gave her butt a pat making her jump.

"Eek!"

"Just calm down..." Tommy then started rubbing Misty's shoulders. "I'll make you scream in ecstasy."

'Oh yeah...my shoulders have been very tense with all the training...' She thought as he massaged her.

After giving her shoulders a thorough rubbing, Misty got down on her knees. "Thanks for the shoulder rub, I really needed that."

"No prob, now get polishing my favorite baseball bat." He said with his dick in face.

She gulped seeing it while noticing the musky scent. 'You can do this, after you do it, ask Lisa why I had to.' Misty then gave his cock a lick.

"Come on, it won't bite."

'I know that.' She thought before opening her mouth wide so his 7 inch could thrust in.

He grabbed her head and tried stuffing it all in, but only got 6 inches in. "Only 6? Eh, I'm sure the girls will teach you deep throat sooner or later." He told her before thrusting in her mouth. "Be careful not to bite."

'Easy for you to say! I feel like I'm gonna choke on this thing!'

He then thrusted harder in, caressing her cheeks. "Just breathe through your nose."

She did as he said while relaxing her jaw. She tried to lick around it while going off what she seen in pornos.

"Alright, I'm about to cum, hope you don't mind the next load blowing in between those nice tits of yours." he smiled moving his hips back and forth.

'Between my chest? I didn't know you could do that...'

"So...mind getting your uniform off so I can finish?"

She slid her mouth off and panted with a nod.

After throwing the top of her cheerleader uniform off, he pushed her down, squeezing her chest together as he thrusts super fast between it. "2nd strike!" He said as his dick twitched.

"Just try not to get any in my hair."

"Alright."

That's when his cum shot up, in Misty's face. "Ah, right between the eyes." She gasped.

"Okay, wipe yourself up, and we'll get to the real fun." Said Tommy, handing her a box of tissues.

She took one and cleaned her face. "I thought some got in my eye."

"Well that's why you should close them when the guy wants to spray your face."

"I'll keep that in mind next time." After wiping up, Misty pulled her skirt down while Tommy got the condom on his dick.

"Keep in mind, I like slapping butts."

"So..."

"Get on the bed, then get on all fours."

'Great, doggy style right off the bat.' She got on the bed, then Tommy got on her, grinding his dick and spanking her ass. "Oh!"

"I always love taking virginities."

"How many have you taken?" She asked as she felt him pushing in.

"6. A girl named May, a girl named Barb, my former babysitter Lizzie, a single mom named Charlotte, then the teacher Ms. Hyde, and then Charlotte's daughter Emmy, who just so happens to go to our school..not sure why she won't return my calls."

'He took my best friend's virginity!?' She thought in shock before screaming when she felt the tip push against her barrier .

"Okay, you're gonna feel an intense pain, but once it passes, you're gonna love your first time."

'Gee, haven't heard that before.' And with that, he broke through! Making Misty scream very loud. "AHHHH! Fuck!"

"Okay...now we're gonna stay like this till you feel better."

A minute passes...

"You good to go?"

"Y-Yeah." That's when he pressed his lips against hers and started thrusting. Her eyes widened and moaned into the kiss feeling the big dick really stretch her open.

'He wasn't kidding, this feels awesome!'

"Fuck yeah! Try and see if you can tighten yourself up."

She clenched her pussy, making it a tighter fit.

"Thatta girl." He thrusted harder while kissing her. He reached up and gave her breast a hard squeeze making her moan.

'Oh God, I think I can feel him twitching again.'

'I'm gonna let it go!' He thought before shooting his 3rd load inside.

'Ahhhh!'

The condom held as it caught every drop.

Both panted while Misty was relieved.

"That was amazing." Panted Misty as they lay next to each other.

"Thanks."

"If you need help finding Emmy, you're in luck, I'm her BFF."

"Sweet! Can I get her number?"

"I'll do you better. Her number, and the key to her room."

"The key to her room?"

"She only allows a select few into her "cave" but you seem like a good guy, so borrow my key and try to talk to her."

"Sweet! You rock!"

The next day...

Misty meets up with the other girls.

"Ah, hey Misty, how was Tommy last night?" Asked Cindy, the other D cup.

"Not as bad as I expected." She replied. "Now tell me, what's going on here?"

"It's a secret tradition that has been in this school for generations."

"You mean spreading your legs?"

"No, being whores, we become so slutty during senior year before we all get married to the Principal's son."

"Wait, say what?!"

"Do I need to explain aga-"

"No-no! It's just that...what was that about getting married to Darnell Princeton?"

"Oh, yeah, when we graduate we're gonna get knocked up by him."

"Wha-wha..."

"Don't worry, the Princetons are the richest family in this city, he's got money to take care of us all."

"Are you mad?! I can't just save myself just to get knocked up as soon as I graduate!"

"Why are you rejecting?" Asked Darnell.

"Ah! It's you!" She jumped.

"Are handsome men not your thing?"

"No, it's having my future tied down without any consent!"

"Are you really gonna avoid the easy way?"

"It's not that, it's the principle of letting my choice in life get taken away from me."

"Come-on Misty, just let it happen, you're gonna end up having loads of fun." Said the twins.

"I fucked one guy, that's it, I'm not gonna give up the rest of my life."

"Who says you have to throw away your future? Is there a college you're looking forward too? Because this is something you probably didn't know. Married people are in college, old people are in college, parents are in college as well. Just accept and you'll get funding for the college you want."

"Oh really? And how is a principal's son suppose to afford that?"

"Weren't you listening to me?" Asked Lily. "The Princetons are the richest family in this city. They got connections, legal and illegal."

"How do you know that?"

"Darnell's dad loves me, he sees me as more a daughter than anyone else here."

"Especially since I plan to knock her up first."

"Mmmmh! It makes me happy when you say that!"

"So Misty, still wanna back down?"

She thought about it. 'Be a slut, marry a rich hot guy, get into my dream school...it sounds really good actually. I shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth if it's this good.'

"Going once, going twice-"

"Yes, I'll play along..."

All the cheerleaders jumped for joy.

"You will not regret it." Said the twins

"I better not."

"So I've already got a client ready for you Misty." Said Darnell. "They have a big crush on you."

"Who?"

"The nerds."

"Science nerds, computer nerds, please be the anime nerds, those are the cool nerds."

"Nope, you're getting gangbanged by the computer nerds."

"Aw man."

"Don't worry, maybe next time you'll get gangbanged by the anime nerds. But for now, better get to the computer lab during lunch."

"Fine fine."

Later she finds herself in the computer lab as 3 pairs of eyes scan her nude body, drooling all the while.

"Oh man, I can't believe this is happening!"

"Believe it baby!"

"We're gonna give it to you all over." The nerds then pulled their pants down.

She went wide eyed since their dicks weren't as small as she imagined.

"Now get down and pleasure us."

She got on her knees as they moved over near her with her hand reaching up and grabbing one. "Ahem!" Said the other nerds as she grabbed another, she was gonna start licking, but the last nerd moved closer and started dragging his sack across her face.

"Come on, don't forget me."

"D-Don't worry, I'm new at being a who-" that's when he thrusted his dick in her mouth. "Mmm!"

"How's that? Gross nerd dick in you mouth! You probably hate it do you? All you girls looking at us with judgemental bitch eyes!"

'Yeesh, give yourself some credit, you guys have some okay sized dicks.' she thought before giving it a lick and rubbed the other two making all three shiver with smiles.

"Yeah baby! Get into it!"

'I heard virgins cum fast, so this won't be long I guess.' she thought while reaching over to squeeze the balls.

That made the nerd squeal as the one in front started pulling her hair.

"Come on, lick me faster!"

'Hmph, bold. But he probably won't be that bold when high school ends.' she thought before giving the tip a hard suck making his knees buckle and groan out loud.

"I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too!"

"Me 3!"

"Let's give Misty as shower boys!"

"Yeah!"

He pulled out and Misty opened her mouth as the boys poured their load all over her face.

'Wow, less sticky than I expected, but it's still strong.'

"Hee, hee, hee." The nerds giggled as Misty stripped her clothes off.

"Alright, which of you is going inside me first?"

"Oooh, she's never heard of a gangbang!" Squealed an excited nerd.

"Gangbang?"

"Yeah, when we all fuck you at the same time!"

"Isn't that gonna be hard? I mean, can you even lift me up together?"

That's when one nerd grabbed her ass.

"Ah!" She gasped as a nerd got under her.

"You really are new. Guess you'll be learning anal sex and how sex works with a woman on top at the same time." Said the lead nerd.

"Wait, you have condom on right?" She asked the nerd under her.

He nodded. "Now while my boys fuck your ass and pussy, you'll be getting a 2nd taste of my cock." smirked the third rubbing his dick which was still rock hard.

The nerds stuck thier dicks into her, feeling much more pleasure.

'Whoa! It feels crazy when up my ass!'

The nerds all moaned.

'Man, I actually feel pity for them.' She thought. 'I wonder if my other friends would like some guys that are this hung.'

"Come on men, work those hips into her!"

Misty moaned louder. 'They're gonna make me cum at this rate!'

"Oh man, I'm gonna blow!"

"Me too!"

"Let's do it boys!" Said the captain as they all filled her holes!

'Mmmmm!'

Later, we now see a pile of pantsless nerds as Misty put her clothes back on.

*ring!* *ring!*

"Hm? Emmy?" She then answered the phone. "Hello?"

"You gave Tommy my number and you key to my room!?" She moaned.

"Come on Emmy, you're beautiful, so beautiful that a stud like him wants to stop hunting for virginities!" Misty shouted, hearing a bed creak. "And it sounds to me like you're already making the beast with two backs."

"Yes...but seriously, talk to me before making these decisions...I just took him back instantly when he came in!"

"Emmy! I'm gonna cum!"

"Get me pregnant!"

Misty then hung up, and took pics of the nerd's dicks. "I hope the other girls I hang out with like that I found them boyfriends."

"Wait, you can get us girlfriends?"

"Yeah, there's 3 desperate girls I know who won't mind, just as long as they like the size of your dick."

"Thank you!"

Sometime later, we see Misty getting ready to leave school.

"Hey there." Said Cindy. "I have a message from Lisa."

"Uh...what would that be?"

"She's worried you won't be well trained if you only fucked clients once a day, so that's why she wants you to fuck any siblings you have when on break."

"But I have...oh crap."

"What?"

"A brother and a futa sister..."

"Wait, you have a dickgirl for a sister? You sure you were a virgin?"

"Yes."

"Then how did you know she had a dick?"

"Because all 3 of us share the same room. I walked in on them while they were comparing sizes."

"Oooooh, who's bigger?"

"I don't know, I covered my eyes and ran away!" she blushed. "Look, can't I just fuck some other student instead?"

"Nope, sluts can fuck anyone, for example, when I'm off the clock, I get "abused" by my parents." Cindy explained. "The twins take comfort in each other, Rachelle's dad is a jail warden so she sneaks into jail cells and takes it hard from prisoners, Patty lives on a farm with her single dad and uncle, and finally, Lisa...gets personal training from Darnell himself."

"Wait...Lisa and Darnell?"

"They were dating before his dad told them about the tradition...how's that for a twist of fate?"

"But they're family!"

"Well don't worry, it's not like you'd be doing it for free. Just give them this paper about prices and you'd be doing a big help by gathering money for the future."

"Oh...my...god."

"Don't freak out, you're gonna do fine, and hey, maybe even get even closer to them."

"Well...it's true I haven't been close with my bro and sis. They've been acting like brothers just because the other girl has a dick."

"See? Now go out there and act like hillbillies."

'Ooooh god...at least I didn't tell her how cheap our parents are to only give us one bed.'

(Later)

After homework, Misty entered her bedroom to see her sister Kathy, giving her brother Digby a haircut. "Whatever you're doing, stop."

"Why?" Asked Kathy, the tomboy teen girl was wearing black pj's with white bunnies. Had green spiky hair, green eyes and was as tall as Misty.

"Yeah, Kathy was about give me the reverse version of a mohawk." Said Digby, brown hair in a buzzcut, green eyes as tall as them, but in a white tank top and blue shorts.

"Because I...need to give you this." she sighed handing them a paper.

They took a look and after reading it they looked at her.

"So...?"

"I dunno, on one hand, you're gonna get a set life, on the other we're fucking our sister." Said Digby.

"But hey, me and Digby can't say fucking you hasn't crossed our minds."

'Oh god!'

"But the prices here ARE kinda high."

"You see? So we may as well NOT get to it."

"Not so fast Misty." Said Kathy.

'Oh fuck, what now.'

That's when both pulled out money jars from under their bed.

"What...the fuck...are those?"

Both siblings laughed at her.

"It's the coins we've been finding and saving up over the years." Said Digby.

"And you said being frugal was dumb." Said Kathy. "Hilarious 8 year old Misty."

"B-But you can't be serious, I mean you'd be committing incest."

"Who says we haven't already?" Said Kathy, as they held hands and started blushing.

"WHAT?!"

"Yep sis, we've been fucking." Said Digby.

"Since when?"

"Back in middle school. Remember the event called Twisted Black?" Asked Kathy.

"How could I forget? When the killer clown epidemic made enough clowns to raid neighborhoods!"

"Yeah, remember how me and Kathy were about to be killed? We shared a kiss while you weren't looking as the killer clowns started to get shot up by the army." Explained Digby. "After that, we really liked kissing each other..."

"And wanted to keep on kissing each other, which eventually became sex on our sweet 16." Said Kathy.

"Oh god." She then realized. "Lemme guess...when Digby said you guys were gonna go get sodas...the half an hour you guys were gone..."

"Yep, that's when we exchanged virginities." Said Kathy.

"And since our sex lives are being revealed...we've been doing it on your side of the bed." Added Digby.

"Oh, gimme the middle finger why don'tcha?"

"We wanted to try somewhere we didn't do it on."

"So...yeah, we're totally into fucking you Misty." Said Digby.

"Yeah, if it meant getting you ready to marry the hottest guy in school, why not?" Said Kathy.

"Well how much are you willing to pay?"

"Sis, do you think these are the only money jars we have?" Said Kathy.

"Besides, we're paying bi weekly." Said Digby.

'Oh shit.'

That's when they grabbed her and kissed her cheek.

"Now why don't you just get nude and we'll get to signing the papers." Said Kathy.

'How did turning into a whore make me learn secrets about the people I love?' she thought before she started to remove her uniform. As they were signing, Misty asked then a question. "So...my friend Cindy is a bit curious...which one of you is bigger?"

"Kathy."

"Oh, so Digby's the girl in your relationship?"

"No, I let Digby be the man most of the time."

"But tonight, you'll be our bitch." Said Digby as they started pulling their clothes off.

After throwing off their tops, Digby had a well toned body, after so many years of Football. As for Kathy, she had a chest as big as Misty's. But when they took off thier pants underwear however...

"Okay...what the fuck is this shit?" She asked, pointing at the tattoos on their dicks.

"Don't tell mom or dad." Said Digby.

"You two actually had tattoos put on your docks? How isn't that hurting like hell?"

"It did hurt like hell, but we endured it." Said Digby, with his elephant tattoo.

"It was kinda hot." Said Kathy with her giraffe tattoo.

"But not as hot as when we gave each other's asses a fine pounding as soon as we got to the log cabin."

"Log ca-you got those tattoos on our trip to Canada!?" Gasped Misty.

"Yeah, it was awesome." They giggled.

"...let's just get to fucking so I don't have to hear anymore..."

"Oh come on, it's not weird."

"Not to you, but definitely to me." She said as they climbed onto bed as well.

"Ooooh...I've had wet dreams of you sucking me off." Said Kathy.

"And just so you know, we signed the part that lets us fuck you without condoms."

"What?! B-But I might get knocked up!"

"Don't' worry sis, whoever gets your pussy promises to pull out." Said Kathy. 'Partially.'

"You better, we don't wanna piss off the Princetons..." Then she made angry eyes at them. "...More than usual."

"My pranks aren't even that annoying, the principal was so uptight." Said Digby, putting his cock between Misty's chest.

"We were just having fun, he didn't even appreciate the cake we made for him." Said Kathy, as Misty stroked her.

"Who rigs a birthday cake to explode?"

"Us." they smiled at once.

Misty deadpanned from that answer. While she was taking care of the 2 cocks, Kathy and Digby kissed each other's cheek.

"I thought this day would never come." Said Kathy.

"But now it has." Said Digby. "Even if it's just for the school year."

"Then let's make it memorable."

They fist bumped before Kathy started thrusting in Misty's hand.

"Come on sis, really grab it." Kathy's dick poked Misty's face while Digby thrusted harder between Misty's chest.

"Oh man, your skin is smooth, makes your breasts feel even better."

"Thanks Digby, ah, ah...can you stop and let me jack you off Kathy?"

"No sis, I'm too horny right." she grinned moving her hips faster.

"Hey! Take it easy, I can feel your dick getting ready to burst."

"That's the idea sis."

"You're gonna cum now? But we promised that when we finally fuck Misty, we'd cum together."

"Sorry, but her hand feels better than yours."

"That just means I gotta do better as your boyfriend, Kathy."

"I can hardly wait." She then kissed his cheek before blowing her load in Misty's face!

"Hey! Warning helps you know."

"Next time." Said Kathy before sitting down next to Misty so she can wait for Digby to finish. "But now, how's about we give Digby a double boobjob?"

"Fine, but you better not cum in my eyes." she frowned to her brother. "Last time it happened it stung!"

"Promise." Replied Digby as his cock ended up between 2 chests. "Oh yeah, now that's the stuff." Digby cried out.

"Sssssh! Mom and dad are in the backyard with friends!"

"Didn't stop me and Digby when we were in the tree house in the backyard."

"Oh my God!" Said Misty as Digby moved faster between their chests. "Is there any place you two HAVEN'T fucked in?"

"Nope, if you were to use ultraviolet light on our home, there would be semen everywhere. Even all over the both of us." Said Kathy before licking Digby's cock.

"I-It's true." Moaned Digby as he thrusted up faster.

"Over half the school has some too." Said Kathy.

"We even fuck Jimmy's House." Said Digby.

"Oh come-on guys, we babysit that kid." Said Misty as Digby's dick twitched.

"That's what makes it so much dirty." Said Kathy. "Speaking of dirty, time for my favorite drink."

"Yeah! Drink up sisters!" he grunted before his sperm gushed out over both their faces.

They made sure to close their eyes so it wouldn't get all over them.

"Wow sis, you look so sticky." Said Kathy before licking cum off of Misty's right breast.

"Mmh, you guys sure know how to make sex interesting." Said Misty before returning the favor and licking cum off of Kathy's left cheek. Both girls moaned from each others tongues with Digby smiling and rubbing his cock.

"Nice."

"See? Our brother's sperm tastes pretty good, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess..." Misty then licked cum off of Kathy's neck.

"You guess? Hmph, guess only I can fully enjoy it." Kathy then licked cum off of between Misty's chest.

"Kathy, you're gonna make me blush." Said Digby, as they continued to clean each other.

After licking each other clean of cum...

"So who chooses who goes 1st?"

"Well, during foreplay, I have a problem with cumming 1st, so that's why Digby is the man mostly." Kathy explained. "So your pussy will get stuffed with elephant and you're taking my giraffe up the ass."

"Just try not to get too rough."

"No promises~" Both winked.

Misty was laying on top of Kathy, cock poking her ass. Digby was laying on Misty, cock poking her pussy and both of their hands groping Misty's breasts. She moaned while feeling embarrassed of the position. "J-Just remember to put on condoms."

"Con-what?"

"Guys?"

"I think she forgot bro, that we signed the part that allowed no condoms."

"Oh crap!" They then went in at the same time!

"A-AHHH!" she let out feeling her holes stretched open with her siblings grunting. "Jesus guys! It feels like I just lost my virginity for a 2nd time!"

"Aw thank you Misty." Then they kissed her cheeks before thrusting like crazy.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

"Wow, she screams like a hoe!" Said Kathy.

"Yeah, aw man! Fucking a girl in the pussy is an entirely new experience." Said Digby.

"Go ahead and suck on her neck and leave a few hickeys." spoke Kathy before slapping Misty's ass.

"Ooh!"

The boy sucked on Misty's neck, and sucked hard.

"H-H-Hey! I don't want mom and dad noticing!"

"They won't notice, you spend most of your days wearing a hoodie." Said Kathy as they started to thrust faster.

"Ah! Ah! T-That's not the, ah!"

"Fuck! Your pussy got tighter!"

'Come on Misty, unclench, you can't let him cum inside.' Thought Misty as she relaxed herself down there. 'Phew.' She then moved her hips up and down.

"Yeah, just like that cheerleader whore!" Said Digby.

"So when a guy's balls touch a futa's balls, is that gay?" Asked Misty.

"Not really, at least not to us." Replied Digby as his moans got louder.

"Besides, does it really matter when love is involved?" Asked Kathy as she wrapped her arms around Misty and moving even more wildly. "I'm gonna cum in your ass, sis."

"E-Easy!"

"I heard go rougher, do it bro!"

"Don't have to tell me twice, not even thrice!" He then got just as wild!

"Oh shit!"

"I'm gonna cum Misty!"

"Outside! Please!"

"Don't worry, I will." He said before slapping her chest. "After the first five seconds that is." He said as his dick started to twitch.

After feeling that and hearing her bro's irresponsible reply, she reared her legs back and pushed him off as he came!

"Whoa nelly!" He cried out, falling to the floor and with his 2nd load glazing Misty's body while Kathy's 2nd load filled Misty's ass!

"Ahhhh!" Both sisters cried out.

"Ugh..." groaned Digby.

After that...

"Please switch sides with me Misty, I wanna cuddle Digby for once."

"Fine."

"Yay!" Misty and Kathy switched sides on the bed and then Kathy and Digby kissed each other goodnight.

The next day...Misty wakes up to seeing her brother and sister sucking each other's morning wood. 'I'm gonna have to talk to these guys about how themself they can be around me...but I'll do that after school.' she thought before slowly sneaking out of the room. 'Suckers, I get the bathroom first.' She thought.

Later at school, Misty and Emmy were talking.

"Pregnant? Really Emmy?"

"Yes, I justed wanted Tommy in me, and now he said he wants to marry me at the end of the year..."

"Emmy, that's what happens when you slap the condom out of a person's hand."

"You started it by letting him in!"

"That's also what happens when you have friends who wanna help with your confidence."

"Anyways...Tommy wants to threesome me and my mom during the consummation...and I just couldn't say no to him...he's such a good guy...you don't mind being a bridesmaid right?"

"As long as you don't mind being my bridesmaid sometime soon. Still tho...no more slapping condoms out of people's hands, promise?" She said making a loop with her pointer and thumb.

"Promise." Said Emmy, putting her pointer finger through the loop.

"Ah...Misty, there you are." Said Lisa.

"Whatcha need?"

"Well, I'm sure you're well aware of how my chances of being prom queen this year are more than 100 percent right?"

"No kidding."

"But...I just wanna tell you a little secret on how you can be prom queen instead of me."

"Wait, what? You want me to be prom queen?"

"Yes."

"But why?"

"I was hoping Darnell would be prom king, but no...my arch nemesis Marshall Belle is beating him...I refuse to be seen on the dance floor, not doing a romantic twirl with my boyfriend!"

"And that's where I come in?"

"Yes, because to be honest, I really like you Misty."

"So you need me to take your spot?"

"Yes."

"Why can't the other girls do it?"

"As I said, I really like you."

"Well I appreciate that the most popular girl in school likes me, but..."

"If Marshall asks you for a fuck, tell him it's gonna be double since he's one of the rich guys."

"...go on."

"And if he wants no condom, triple."

"But I thought-"

"Did nobody tell you that if the clients want no condom, it would cost them extra?"

"Well yeah."

"Seems that I may have to tell you our rates after prom."

"But that's in a week."

"That makes it all the more anxious and worth seeing." She then turned around. "Don't worry Misty, if Marshall tries something not part of our rules, he'll regret it. Now go fuck the guy who's tallying the votes."

"And that would be...?"

"Grant Portmann, he's in our class." Then Lisa walked away.

"Oh crap."

"What's wrong Misty?" Asked Emmy, who was still there.

"Since I didn't meet you till Middle School, guess you have the right to know that Grant Portmann was my Elementary School crush."

"Is he still your crush?"

"Nope, got over it when I started Middle School."

"So then this shouldn't be awkward, right?"

"Not very awkward, but...shit, with every crush I've ever had, I imagined myself fucking them while having an honest job, not as a whore."

"Cheer up Misty, at least you can share a tender moment with a guy you liked at some point."

"Yeah...I guess."

Later that night...we see Grant, a tall, light skinned teen boy. He wore the school uniform even though the school said they discontinued the uniform. "Alright, time to get ready for my job."

"And what job would that be?" Asked Misty in a seductive voice. 'I hope imitating a porn star's tone of voice isn't weird.'

"Oh! Hey there Misty, I'm just here to tally votes. Poor Justine, nobody voted for her at all." Said Grant. "So are yah here to take Lisa's title?"

"How did you..."

"Me and Darnell are best friends, texted me that if one of the cheerleaders wanted Lisa's title, I'd get to fuck you for free."

'Well, this makes it easy.'

"Let's do it in the infirmary, there's at least a bed there." He said, leading her.

After getting to the infirmary, they started taking each other's clothes off.

"Just be warned, I might be pent up."

"That's fine, I've been taking a lot of cum lately." she waved off while seeing his dick was already hard.

"So, what do you think?"

"I think you're lucky to have such a big thick one."

"Thanks, Lisa said the same thing." That's when Grant tackled Misty to the bed, his tongue dragging against her neck.

"Woah! You're really eager for someone who was just sitting around." Misty moaned as her continued to lick her neck. 'Well, here goes nothing, I'm gonna fuck one of my former crushes and become prom queen in the process.'

After giving her neck a good licking he started kissing her, as Misty reached down to grab his dick. She rubbed it up and down while it grew harder and her body got warm. He responded by using one hand to grab her chest, and using the other hand to pleasure her pussy. 'I'm gonna drive her nuts.'

'Oh my God, my pussy barely gets that treatment before the main event. If I wasn't being prepped to be Darnell's bride, I'd be marrying this guy.'

Eventually he pulled back and gave her nipples a hard twist. "How's this?"

"Awesome, you really know your way around a girl."

"Well of course, I'm quite the stud you know, I've had my way with a few girls in this school, even had tender condomless moment with Lisa." He bragged.

"How did she not end up pregnant?"

"Because I managed to pull out." he replied before reaching down to grab at her groin.

"Oh shit, nobody grabbed me like that before!" She said before he pinched her clit. "YAAH!"

"Scream for me, hoe!" He pressed his fingers against her clit, hard.

"AHHHH!"

"Yeah, now check this shit out!" He stuck his fingers inside, feeling around, looking for something. "Come-on, reveal to me your G-spot."

"H-Hey! If you poke around-AHHH!"

"Gotcha, now let's get you gushing." He said, exploiting the spot.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Oh god!"

"I can feel your pussy getting ready to squirt. No holding back all over my face!"

'Funny, usually it's me saying that.' she thought before screaming out as her juices gushed over his fingers.

He gently got his hand out. "Wow, that is a lot, the guys you've been fucking should really give you this kind of attention."

She panted and just managed a small nod before he moved his dick down to the opening. "Wait...you gotta..."

"Don't worry, I might be getting you for free, but I still gotta follow the rules." He then got a condom."

"No...I mean I'm supposed to suck it, aren't I?"

"I assume all the foreplay was fellatio so far, but hey, it's good to mix things up, right?"

"I guess so."

"See?" After putting the condom on, he swiftly thrusted in her!

"AHHH!" Her scream echoed through the empty hallways. The janitor could've heard it, but he didn't because he was listening to loud rock n roll music with his headphones.

"Oh fuck! I'm gonna make you put this dick at the top of your list."

"The top? You're bigger than Darnell?"

"By an inch! And it takes is an inch longer for a woman to cheat."

"What do you..."

"Lisa's not the only taken girl I've had sex with." Said Grant as he grabbed Misty's ass. He squeezed it and pistoned in and out of the wet snatch.

Misty let out moans that got louder with each thrust. "Oh fuck, I can feel my pussy stretch open!"

Grant then started sucking on her left breast.

"Oh fuck yeah, right there."

'This'll be my breast to suck on, Darnell's kid can have the right.' he thought while giving the nipple a bite.

Misty bit her lip as Grant's dick twitched.

"Here I cum!" He said as the condom swelled with his seed. "Hope it doesn't break." The condom was pushed to its limit, but stayed strong. After pulling out, he showed her how much he filled the condom.

"That's impossible, it's half the size of my fist." Said Misty.

"Told yah I was pent up." he smirked before tossing it away. "Otherwise you'd have gotten a black baby."

"Yeah...so...uh..."

"Have fun next week, Prom Queen." He then kissed her cheek.

As she got her clothes back on, he slapped her ass. "Oh!"

Now we see Misty walking home alone...

'Using sex to get stuff huh? No wonder whores get what they want.' She thought before hearing moaning at the park, she followed the sound to find Darnell, Lisa and Cindy in a threesome. 'Oh my God...'

"Come on Cindy, spread those legs wider!"

"I'm trying Captain!" Moaned Cindy.

"You're such an impatient whore." Moaned Darnell.

"It's just not fair. Lisa gets 1st dibs just because you're dating." Moaned Cindy.

All the while Misty from a distance was getting a good look at Darnell's dick. 'Wow, it's actually pretty big for a guy like him.' She felt her pussy getting wet.

"This is your punishment bitch, the risk of the night guard in this park catching us and telling our parents."

"Oh! No! I just got a new car for being so responsible."

"Too bad!" Said Lisa before pinching Cindy's nipples.

That's when Misty saw a light in the distance. 'Whoops! Better go, that's probably the night guard.' she thought before ducking down and crawled away.

"What the hell? This fucking young love gets lewder with each generation, I swear." The guard ranted.

The next day...

Misty was walking around the school, but as she walked, she now started noticing the bulge in every guy's pants. 'Am I finally noticing the sizes on these people? Weird.'

"Misty! Misty!" Called out Pearl and Crystal as they leap frogged each other.

'What do the twins want?'

"Guess what?" They asked.

"What's up?"

"It's safe day, today."

"Safe day? What's a safe day?"

"It's when guys can cum inside us and not get us pregnant."

"Wait, isn't that different for each girl?"

"Yeah." replied Crystal.

"But...there is a reliable perv who can tell when someone's safe day is." Said Pearl.

"Reliable pervert? They only one I can assume is that type of psychic is Laurence Lovecean."

"That's because he is that type of psychic and he told us, that all 3 of us have safe day, today." Replied Pearl.

"Meaning we can go nuts and let every guy we meet today give us creampie after creampie."

"I hope you're right." She said as a normal looking kid walked up to them.

"Hey there girls, I couldn't but overhear that it's safe day for you 3."

'Oh thank God it's the president of a cool school club.' Thought Misty.

"That's right, you wanna have a go with us?"

"Actually, the whole Go Kart Club could use some stress relief right now."

"Sounds like a plan for all three of us."

"Yeah, 3 chicks, 6 guys, this'll be very fun."

(Later)

The 3 see themselves in the woodshop class as the Go Kart Club are working on a new kart.

"Alright, that should do." Said the members putting on the finishing touches.

"Hey boys, the prez is back with some hotties."

"Aw hell yeah!" The club members all put their tools away safely before grabbing the 3 girls.

"Misty, you'll be getting dick from me Dick, and you'll also be getting dick from the guy who does all the test drives, Shaft."

'Dick and Shaft, that can't be a coincidence.' She thought before feeling them grab at her chest and ass. "Eep! Hey, be gentle would yah?"

"We're just so excited because it's Safe Day." Said Dick as Shaft pulled her pants down.

"Meaning this floor and you are about to get messy." Shaft just nodded as Dick pulled off Misty's shirt.

'I wonder how Crystal and Pearl are doing.' She turned to see Crystal kissing a penis, and Pearl moaning as one boy was licking her pussy. 'Wow, they work faster than me.' Misty's thoughts were then interrupted as her guys were sticking their cocks against her cheeks.

"Put both inside." Said Dick.

"Both at the same time?"

Shaft nodded.

"Alright, but it's gonna be snug." She opened her mouth as they shoved their dicks in her mouth. She kept breathing while the two groaned and she reached up to rub their balls.

"Yeah, grab my nuts and bolts." Said Dick.

"Give those balls a real squeeze." spoke Shaft.

They then thrusted in her mouth. Admittedly hard to, due to the limited space.

"Wait, does this makes us gay?" Asked Shaft.

"As long as the balls don't touch, but then again I go both ways." Said Dick.

"That explains a lot actually."

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you get slapped by the president of the Trap Club, now that you've revealed your sexuality, I now realize that you were probably asking him out, but got rejected."

"It's not my fault traps are cute."

"What's next, gonna ask out the president of the Futa Club?"

"No...she rejected me already."

"Let's hang out later after school, I'll show you how to get a date." That's when Shaft's shaft amd Dick's dick started to twitch. "Here we go!"

"I love the feeling of a dick, twitching against mine." Said Dick.

'Sounds like something Kathy and Digby would tell each other.' Thought Misty as the dicks shot double load into her mouth. She relaxed her throat and licked all around the tips.

Meanwhile off to the side, we see Crystal and Pearl hugging each other, as cum drenched them.

"Oh man, I never wanna forget this feeling." Said Dick, taking pictures with his phone.

Shaft then pinned Misty down as he rubbed the length of his dick against her pussy. Dick then pushed Shaft to the side, as they both poked her entrance with thier shafts.

"Ready for 2 in there?"

"Why not? Took 2 in the mouth, 2 in the pussy should be okay."

"Then let's go!" They pushed in, a new feeling for Misty as the dicks entered.

"Oh fuck! I actually feel like a sock!"

"Be gentle, she's not use to multiple dicks in the same hole." Said Crystal, as she and Pearl did the same with the other 4 members.

"Hard when it feels tighter than any pussy I've had before." Said Dick.

"So can you tell who's better?" Asked Shaft, as they thrusted faster.

"B-Both of you feel great." She said as she moaned even louder.

'Now that's how a whore moans, she's gotten the hang of this.' Thought the twins.

"Ah! Ah! Come on, fuck me faster!"

All 3 were moaning, the boys held onto their girl tight before going crazy in their pussies.

"I almost wish this wasn't their safe day!" Said Shaft, that's when 6 loads filled 3 girls!

"AHHHHH!" All 3 felt the hot warm jizz in their pussies, filling, then leaking out of them. The boys got up and put their clothes back on.

"Thanks for letting us have you girls for safe day."

"Thanks for giving us some steaming hot double teaming." Said Pearl as they started getting up.

"That really was fun." Said Misty.

"I'm definitely gonna wanna do that again." Said Dick, as he and the others got out money from their wallets. They handed the cash to the girls who looked satisfied.

The girls walked out, winking to them.

"That was awesome. Okay Shaft, ready to test this cart?"

Shaft nodded.

The next day...

"Yay! No school today! Thank you Harold Trent for cancelling school with your stupid stunt." She cheered as she laid on her bed with her siblings, whom of which were feeling her up.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Digby asked with his hand in Misty's pajama pants.

"Of course." Said Kathy, unbuttoning Misty's pajama shirt.

"Let's just spend the day, drenching this bed in our sweat and cum." Said Misty.

That's when the doorbell rang.

"Let's ignore it." Kathy then claimed Misty's lips and Digby got to putting a condom on his dick. That's when a knocking came to the door.

"Misty? One of your cheerleader friends is here."

"Tell her I'm busy!"

"Okay, guess I'll go..." said the tall girl with black hair, tan skin and a D cup chest. Wearing a revealing purple shirt, black skinny jeans and purple heels.

"Good, she's go-" That's when a sudden burst of smoke appeared! Coming out from that burst of smoke was said girl.

"There you are!"

"Rachelle, what the hell?"

"No time Misty, we're going to the mall!"

"But I'm busy."

"And we all think this'll be a perfect opportunity. Buy some slut clothes, to complete your slut look, I mean look at you, you now have the slut horniness." Rachelle explained. "Now come-on, the transformation has to be completed, we have a few months before school ends."

"Oh alright, sorry guys." Misty got dressed and left with Rachelle.

"Aw, what are we gonna do now?" Said Kathy.

"Well, I already got the condom on." Replied Digby.

Kathy then grabbed him and pulled him to the walk in closet.

Later...

"Wow, the mall changed since I last saw it. There used to be 2 of everything, 2 rival ice cream parlors, 2 rival video game stores, 2 rival furniture stores, to name a few." Said Misty. "Now I know the victors of the rivalries."

"And we're gonna get some of the best sluttiest clothes we can get you." She led her to a store titled 'He'll Rip This Off Yah.'

"I remember this one's rival, the store called 'Confident Babe'. Guess sex really does sell."

"Oh big time."

And so they entered the store, grabbed some clothes and tried some on.

Misty was in a revealing, glittery pink dress, super short black skirt, and white sandals. "Whoa..."

"I know, we gotta get a shorter skirt, your blue panties with pink hearts are barely showing."

"Good call."

After a short change, Misty's panties were fully exposed by the unhelpful skirt. Rachelle clapped as the transformation was complete.

"Yes, perfect!" Said Rachelle. "So before we go, as it turns out Darnell's cousins, own this store."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so the payment, is this." Rachelle then pulled out a condom and placed it on the counter.

Boy am I stupid, I know fully well how the biology of this race of people from this one

"I have to fuck him?"

"Getting cold feet now?"

"No, just surprised."

"Good, now let this guy take you to the back room."

"Hey." Said the clerk. "Name's Joey, I've been working here for 2 months, and I love all the whores who let me do them for free clothes."

"Well luckily for you, I'm gonna rock your world for these."

And then Misty and Rachelle followed Joey to the back room. There he instantly grabbed their chests with a smirk.

"2 big chests, and all for me, aren't I lucky." He said, before grabbing their skirts and pulling them down.

"Just don't cum inside our pussies."

"Relax, I only cum inside my girlfriend."

"You have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, she's sitting right there in the corner."

Misty and Rachelle gasped when they saw the gothic dressed girl sitting in the darkest corner of the room.

"Hello, I'm Elsa, and I love seeing Joey cheat on me."

"Wait, wouldn't that mean you're perfectly fine with it?"

"Yeah, the pain from seeing the one I Love, embracing another in bed, it feels amazing." she grinned lustfully.

"Okay..." Said Rachelle as the girls were taking each other's clothes off. When they were naked the man was already rock hard.

"I'm gonna paint you girls with my sperm." Said Joey, with both girls getting down on their knees and licking his dick. "So make sure you suck up real good and hard to get it out."

Rachelle worked on the length, Misty worked on the sack.

"Oh yeah, good little whores."

Meanwhile in the corner, Elsa was gritting her teeth. "Oh, the jealous pain...wonderful!" she rubbed her own chest with her pussy getting wet. 'Oh Joey, hurt me more.' She thought as Misty and Rachelle took turns sucking.

"Oh yeah you little sluts, really work for it."

They sucked even harder, thirsty for his cum!

"Oh shit, I'm getting close..." he grunted. "You're almost there!"

They got rougher with their movements! Making Joey's dick twitch.

"Here it comes!"

Both girls opened their mouths and let the cum pour all over them.

'Oh god, I can feel my heart breaking. God I feel so good!' Elsa was now crying as her boyfriend put Misty on top of Rachelle. Misty's cleavage squeezing against Rachelle's back.

"So, who yah getting in 1st?" Asked Misty as Joey was putting on the condom.

"I'm gonna take your ass." Joey slapped his hands onto Misty's ass and put his dick in her butthole!

"Ooooh!" She moaned.

'Though Kathy feels better.'

"Fuck yeah, haven't had a snug asshole like this in a while."

"When was the last time?"

"Elsa's mom!" He said, spanking her ass.

"And it absolutely killed me from within when I walked in on them." she moaned rubbing her chest. "I thought he was gonna go ahead and knock her up next."

"But as I said, my policy is cumming in pussy of the one I love." Said Joey, thrusting harder "So get ready for your ass to get filled up!" He said with a twitching dick.

"Give me all you got!" He held on tight to Misty's ass before filling it.

Misty screamed as her tight ass was turning cream filled.

"Jeez, that's in my ear, Misty."

"Sorry..." she panted.

"Your turn." Said Joey, poking at Rachelle's butthole.

"Go ahead and give it to me hard, I can take it."

"If you insist!" He said before starting off wild, and giving his girlfriend the middle finger.

'Oh my god, he makes me wanna dump him!' Elsa thought, while wildly rubbing her pussy. 'But fuck am I so close!' Elsa watched as Joey went faster, wanting this last to be a quick one.

"Damn! Your ass is tighter!"

"I've had a lot more guys than Misty, but I still manage to keep a tight ass." she winked while moaning. "Come on, really tear it up!"

"Watch me!" He got so wild, when his pelvis collided with her ass, it sounded more like hands clapping really fast

"Oh fuck yeah!"

"If you thought I was running low on jizz, trust me when I say that I'm very fast on producing it." he grunted while slapping both ass cheeks.

"I'm sure you are."

"Yeah, just watch!" He said as his dick twitched." "Here comes the flood gates!" He cried out, as he and Elsa came at the same time.

'Oh god! I feel my heart breaking!' She thought. 'Even more! Nooooo!'

After finishing, we now see Misty and Rachelle getting dressed and going. Elsa sat there, tears in her eyes.

"What luck, it's closing time, as in...time for apology sex."

"Thank god." Said Elsa as Joey tore her clothes off.

Meanwhile...

"Alright, the whore job, whore mentality and whore clothes. You are ready for graduation." Said Rachelle, giving Misty a good slap to the ass.

"Thanks."

"No prob, now let's get back to your place. There's still plenty of sun out and I'm curious about your sister Kathy."

"Trust me, you're gonna love her."

They held hands and skipped the rest of the way back to Misty's house.

(Next day)

Misty was strutting down the halls of her school, making all the boys and male staff turn their heads.

"Damn, Misty sure got hotter since joining the Cheer Squad." Said a boy.

"I wanna give her detention, but there's apparently no rule against this kind of clothing in our school's handbook." Said the Math Teacher.

'Oh yeah, you know I'm a hot gold digger...' She was turning the corner, but then bumped into someone.

"Hey watch it."

"Oh, my bad, but maybe I can make it up to you." She said, not realizing who she was talking too.

"I doubt it." Said a teen boy, about Darnell's age. Well combed silver hair, light blue button shirt tucked into his brown khakis and black shoes. He had blue eyes and was a bit taller than Darnell.

"You look familiar."

"Marshall Belle, heir to the Belle fortune because my aunt is clumsy when it comes to dating."

"Oh that's right!" Said Misty. "You've got the lead in this year's prom king."

"Yes, and I hear Darnell's girlfriend Lisa is in an unopposed lead of becoming prom queen." He smirked. "I hope to sweep her off her feet and leave Darnell in the dust."

'I can't wait for his jaw to drop.' she thought with a smirk. "Well what would you do if she wasn't prom queen?"

"I'd think of her while bedding the girl who did become prom queen. But there's no way, every girl is intimidated by her beauty to run for Prom Queen miss..."

"Misty B. Gardner, just a girl who wants to go to college to achieve her life goal like another person."

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"No reason." She lied. 'Hello money.'

"Well see ya around."

'Oh yes you will.' She skipped along the halls, for 3rd period gym, and it was dodgeball day, but good news, all the students she's fucked so far were her meat shields. It was a good day.

Later that night...

Students were all lined up, entering the gymnasium.

"Names?" Asked the bouncer.

"Chase and Sally."

"You're dating the bully?"

"Hey, at least I'm the one she'll spare." Said the teen boy, looking to his tall and scary girlfriend. "Right?"

She gave the thumbs up.

That's when another couple appeared.

"Name?"

"Cynthia and Yui."

"..."

"What's wrong?" Asked Cynthia.

"Did you bring your dad to the prom?"

"Yeah?"

"Sad, but hey I understand, I can't find a date either, that's why I brought my mom."

"Oh, don't worry, my dad IS my date." Said Cynthia as Yui puts a hand down her dress and they went ahead in.

"Weird...but it's not my problem." Then Misty, Digby and Kathy appeared. "Yo Digby! What's up?" Said the bouncer.

"Nothing much Dave, me and my siblings just wanna see who's tonight's prom king and queen."

"Well go ahead on in."

They go in and see the live dance floor.

"So, which one of you ladies wanna dance?"

"Me of course." Said Kathy as she dragged Digby away.

'What are they doing? They suck at dancing.' Thought Misty. 'Then again...yeah they're gonna try and bone.'

"Hey Misty." Lisa called out.

She turned to see Lisa and Darnell walking over to her. "Oh, hey Lisa, hey Darnell."

"So, you're the latest member of the cheer squad?"

"Yes sir."

"Great to have you." That's when Darnell pecked one of her cheeks.

"Oh, well aren't you a flirt."

"Thanks for taking the fall, you don't mind being caught in the crossfire when we prank Marshall right?" Asked Lisa. "I pinky promise that we're only gonna get him with water, no gross slime or such, just water."

"I'm down with that."

"Great."

Later...it was time to announce the prom king and queen.

'Shoe in.' Marshall thought confidently.

"And the prom king is..." He started walking to the stage, knowing he won. "Marshall Belle!"

'Fuck you, Marshall!' Thought Lisa, fists being held back by Darnell.

"Thank you thank you, I know I rock." He said as Grant handed him the crown. He then turned to the audience, winked and blew a kiss to Lisa. She used a fan of Marshall as a shield for the air kiss. Marshall sat down on his throne as he awaited the Prom Queen.

"Tonight's Prom Queen is..."

'Say goodbye to your girl, Princet-'

"Misty B. Gardner!" Grant announced!

"Wait what?!"

"Woo hoo!" Cheered Misty, running up to the stage, kissing Grant on the cheek, taking the tiara and then jumping onto Marshall's lap.

'That wasn't supposed to happen!'

"Oh yeah! I got a major hottie as my date tonight." Said Misty. "So what was that about having sex with someone who isn't Lisa?"

He sighed. "Alright, you got me."

"Great to hear. Okay, so..."

"Are you one of those vile whores in Lisa's cheer squad?"

"Yes, but if you knew about the cheer squad, why didn't you just pay for sex with Lisa?"

"I want Lisa all to myself, I don't want to pay for her."

"Sounds like someone's a bit greedy."

"Can you blame me? My parents were poor and couldn't get me things I wanted, they knew my aunt was lonely despite being rich and decided to have me live with her. Now each year, the money I own makes me that much more greedy." He huffed while rubbing her thigh. "So what are your rates?"

"My rates are pretty low, but with wealthy folk like you, 70 with a condom, 80 without."

"I guess it'll do."

"Awesome." Replied Misty. 'I wonder what prank they'll have planned.' Thought Misty before Marshall handed her 70 dollars. "Let's slip off behind the stage."

As everyone resumed dancing, the 2 found a perfect moment to slip behind the curtains. Lisa and Darnell started texting the other cheerleaders that Marshall took the bait.

"Hook line and sinker." Said Lisa.

"Hey, where did Misty go?" Asked Emmy.

"Probably gonna get it on with Marshall." Replied Tommy.

"You're probably right."

"Course I am, now come-on, Cynthia's dad is literally tearing up the dance floor."

"Come on Cynthia, show them what you got!" called Yui rolling around the floor.

"You got it daddy!" She joined in too, in her slime form.

Misty and Marshall started off kissing on a prop couch that the theater class used. He rubbed around her ass while she went ahead to grab at his groin.

'Not enough groin to grab, I gotta get these pants off.' she thought before grabbing at the waist and tugged them down. When pants came off, his dick bounced out. "No undies?"

"After saving Lisa from Darnell, I was hoping to get to sex after."

"Wow." Said Misty as Marshall pulled her dress down.

"What? I wanted to get ready quick."

"Yeah, but you know, I expected well dressed rich guys to not be so pervy."

"It's the money...it's getting to me."

"So what will you do now that your final chance with Lisa is gone?" She asked before stroking his dick.

"Well, I guess I could always try hiring escort girls."

"That's the spirit! Rich guys like you can have as many girls as you want." She said, rubbing harder.

"But they probably won't be as whorish as you."

"Yeah, but at least they'll make you happy." Said Misty, before putting his whole length in her mouth.

He groaned and nodded as she started to slide her head up and down the meat.

'When are they gonna show up with the water prank?' Thought Misty.

Marshall thrusted up, each time Misty put her head down. "Oh yeah, not Lisa, but you definitely know what you're doing."

'I'm kinda mad he's comparing me to Lisa, but hey, he's gonna get it.' Thought Misty as his dick twitched. 'Wow, he's a quicky.' She thought before getting filled with thick jizz!

"I was saving up everything for her, hope you like the hard work I put into never jacking off." he groaned while holding her head there.

'Not only does he look great, but his jizz tastes just as good.' she thought while licking his dick clean all over.

"So how was that?" Asked Marshall, as he got the condom from his wallet.

"It tastes great, but you gotta learn to hold out longer."

"Sorry, bit sensitive down there."

"Other words, virgin."

"Nnngh...yes, virgin."

"No problem, it's natural." She assured before sitting on his lap. Dick rubbing her ass. "Just try to hold out longer."

"No promises." Groaned Marshall as the cheer squad had buckets at the ready.

"On the count of two."

"Why two?"

"Because I'm tired of it always being three."

"Thank you for being my 1st, Misty, you're not Lisa, but you're actually very beautiful." he groaned while she bounced on his dick.

"Mmmh, with practice, you'll be an excellent lover who can keep going all night long!" Misty moaned. "Just don't stop and work hard!"

He held her waist and thrusted upwards, even faster! "I promise to work harder on my sex skills, but for now, I'm gonna cum!"

"You put on the condom right?"

"Yeah!"

"Then go ahead!"

"Girls get ready!"

Both screamed in ecstasy as the condom was filled, but that's when...

"1, 2, throw the water!" They pulled on the rope before a bucket of water dumped on the two.

Marshall gasped from the cold water. "What is the meaning of..."

That's when the cheer squad and Darnell came out of hiding.

"Gotcha!" Said Darnell before grabbing Misty and running off.

"Wha-hey! Give me back that whore!"

"No, she's my whore." Darnell called back before opening a back door and everyone going into a limo.

"Great job Misty." Said Lisa. "For this, you're getting 1st dibs when the consummation begins."

"Oh yeah!" Cheered Misty. "So, where are we going now in this limo?"

"A loud rave."

"Sweet, that's where the real dancing is."

'So we're all graduating next month...it's gonna be real fun.' Thought Darnell.

(Later)

After the graduation, a limo came to pick up everyone.

"Why must the church be so far away from the school?" Complained Darnell.

"Oh relax, it'll all be worth it when we get there." Said Patty, who kissed Darnell's cheek. All the girls were swarming him, kissing his cheeks and lips.

"Now, now, settle down ladies, I'm excited too, but we gotta wait till after the wedding.

Meanwhile at the church...

"What? What do you mean we're not on the list?" Yui shouted at the bouncer.

"Dude, I'm just messing with you, it's me Trahzo. I got the bouncer job."

"Wait, Trahzo? How the heck did you end up here?"

"Giving me your Master Ball was a poor choice, I caught a Solgaleo and now I can learn about these things you've explained to me 1st hand." He explained. "Thanks for freeing a demon."

"Great, like I need another one jumping around worlds." Yui rolled his eyes.

"Now then, friends with 'a' bride or the groom?"

"Um...whoever has cake."

"I'll just pencil you down as friends with the bride Crystal." Said Trahzo before letting them walk in.

The brides and groom finally arrived and rushed to their respective dressing rooms.

"Oh man, I hope this dress doesn't rip too soon." Said Lisa.

"Lisa, you'll be okay." Assured Cindy.

"But I'm the one who loved Darnell from the start, I want at least my dress to be perfect."

"Relax, if anything a torn dress will make it easy for your honeymoon." Said Misty.

After they all got dressed, Darnell was standing at the altar, a thumbs up from his dad, moms, and siblings

'I can't believe there is not one judgemental face.' Thought Darnell as the flower girl threw her petals...at boys she didn't like.

"Ow!"

"You lied about taking me to Hawaii."

"Ow!"

"You ate the last donut!"

"Ow!"

"I just don't like your stupid face."

After the flower girl finished, the dads were walking the brides down the alley.

"I can't believe this is actually happening." Said the dads as they gave the brides away.

"Believe it." smirked Darnell.

The dads rolled their eyes and sat in their seats.

'At least our daughters are going to a wealthy family.' They all thought.

Then the minister went through all the usual jargon and then...

"If there is any reason these 2 should not be wed, let them speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I disagree!" yelled Yui. "On the grounds that the wedding cake is NOT chocolate flavor!"

"Yui, I'm pretty sure this childish whining is embarrassing your daughter." Said Trahzo. "Also the cake is ice cream cake."

"Then I am satisfied! Please continue." He then sat back down. "Ooh, why do I feel a stabbing pain in my back?"

'While you were whining, I put 36 knives in your back.' Trahzo replied in his thoughts.

"You may now kiss the brides." Said the minister, stepping back.

Darnell didn't hesitate and started pecking each of the girls on the lips. After giving them all a kiss.

"Alright, let's..."

"What was that?" Said Rachelle.

"A peck? That's not how it works at weddings." Said Misty.

"Come here Darnell!" Said Lisa, pulling him over for a more passionate kiss. She then tossed him to the other girls, who gave him sloppier and sloppier kisses.

'Oops, my bad.'

After kissing the last girl, off they went to the outside of the church.

But of course, all 7 brides halted and threw the bouquets before going into the limo.

The desperate single women all jumping for a bouquet. "It's mine!"

Cynthia caught a bouquet and smacked everyone else who tried taking her's.

Back with Darnell and his wives...

"So...this is it..." Said Misty, as they were all taking off their clothes. "After this, I get pregnant and get money for my dream school."

"You bet your sweet ass." Then Darnell slapped Misty's ass.

"Alright, time for the reverse gangbang." Said Lisa.

"You go first Lisa."

They all watched as Lisa hungrily sucked on Darnell's dick.

"Go! Go! Go!" They all chanted, like a college fraternity party.

She bobbed her head like a starved dog making Darnell groan. 'I've waited so long for his bare dick, nothing's gonna stand in my way!'

"Relax Lisa, we're gonna be doing this all night." Pearl then patted Lisa's head. Meanwhile, Misty went up to Darnell and kissed his cheek. Patty did the same with the other, but Rachelle got to claim Darnell's lips.

'This is the best day of my life!' Thought Darnell and Lisa as his dick started to twitch. 'Cumming!'

It was if Lisa was drinking through a straw as Darnell's sperm came out. After the 1st of many loads, Lisa got up and let the others clean his dick. Once his dick was sparkling clean.

"Yes, now we can..."

"Not just yet, you promised me 1st dibs for helping you out with Marshall." Said Misty.

"Oh fine, go ahead." Pouted Lisa, before crawling back.

"We haven't actually hanged out that much but, hey, now that we're married, gives us that time." Said Misty before moving her pussy over Darnell's dick, then dropping down.

"Ahhh Fuck yes!" Shouted both, before embracing each other. Darnell thrusting up and Misty shaking her hips up and down.

Lisa looked with jealousy.

"Hey, good thing you only promised dibs with Misty, otherwise you'd be the last one." Patty pointed out.

"I know I know." She then started smiling.

"Mmh, I feel a round thing inside here."

"What?"

"I think I'm poking at an egg." Said Darnell before both kissed each other.

'Fuck when I get knocked up it's gonna feel incredible.'

He went faster, pushing her head closer as his dick twitched! No verbal warning as his dick shot straight at the egg! "AHHHH!"

After the 2nd load, Misty fell onto the bed twitching. 'If it's a boy Jim, if it's a girl, Juanita.'

"Lisa? Your turn." Darnell took Lisa and laid her on her back. "Spread 'em wide for me."

"Don't need to tell me twice." She said, and taking some initiative to not just spread her legs, but also use her fingers to spread her pussy. "Go on Darnell, get as rough with me as you want."

"You know I will!" He then kissed her cheek before thrusting in his long time lover!

"YESSSSSS! Please Darnell, never give use a condom ever again! Give my pussy all the jizz you've denied me because of this fucking family tradition!"

"I'll give you a bathtub full of my cum for your birthday if you want it!"

"Yes! Yessss!" She screamed louder.

"I'll make sure you pop out triplets over and over!"

"Yes! But...what if they grow strong bonds with Misty since she's the only triplet in this harem."

"You just gotta remind them who their birth mom is!" She felt his dick twitch and that made her wrap her legs around his waist! "Now take every drop!"

Everyone covered their ears because her shrieking of pleasure was so loud.

"Our turn." Said Crystal and Pearl. They laid on top of each other. Pearl on the bottom, Crystal on top, spreading each other's pussy. "Go ahead and multitask."

After starting off with one, he then alternated between thrusts. Giving the twins equal attention. They then kissed each other, perfectly reflecting each other like a mirror.

'This is so hot!' All 3 of them thought as he got rougher, not only thrusting, but also reaching around to fondle the 2 chests squeezing against each other.

"Fucking twins and knocking them up is gonna be hot!" He pumped faster! Panting even louder since he came 3 consecutive times and is about to do it a 4th time! As his dick twitched! "Hope your kids are identical cousins!" He moaned before alternating between who he came in. Darnell laid down, panting hard.

"Sounds like you could use a break." Said Rachelle. "Go take a piss, then drink a bottle of water, after that, Patty is next."

"Can...do..."

After resting up, relieving himself and drinking some water, he was ready.

"Okay Patty, get on all 4's show me your ass."

Patty, the A cup of the group made up for her flat chest by having the biggest butt of the team. "Go ahead and play them like bongos if you wanna have fun."

"Oh, I will." He said, before shoving it in her pussy.

"Oooh~" And just as she asked, he started pounding on her ass like bongos.

"I should take you to some cafe's poetry night. We'd win for sure with this kind of musical accompaniment." he chuckled while he kept moving his dick in and out of her.

"You hear that? My hips can hit both at the same time!"

"Mmmh...so they do."

"Let's really get cooking!" Said Darnell as he slapped her ass harder. Making her moan out louder. The slapping echoed through the room they were in.

"More!" Patty cried out.

"Yeah! Let's annoy the other residents of this hotel with loud sexy bongos!" He shouted as his dick twitched. "Here it comes!" He said before giving her ass one last slap! His next load, then his next loax filled her. After finishing Rachelle pulled him off of Patty and then put him in the amazon position.

"When we have sex, I'm gonna be the man!" She told him before thrusting her pussy, swallowing his dick.

"Oh fuck! Go right ahead!"

"You're MY bitch, Darnell. Hope you don't mind Lisa."

"Go for it." Said Lisa as Rachelle thrusted harder.

"Why did she have to ask permission?" Whispered Misty.

"They're probably reliving past events. You see, Rachelle used to bully Lisa in Middle School, she had her friends hold her down while she held Darnell down and kissed him." Cindy explained. "I should know, since me and Lisa are BFF's."

"Damn."

"You like that? My pussy feels better than Lisa's right?"

"Never!" He groaned.

"You won't be saying that for long." She then got rougher, moving down to kiss Darnell and then get even rougher after.

"Oh my God, you're starting to hurt me now!"

"Oh yeah! You gonna cum now, right?"

"Not yet!"

"Oh yeah?" She then got even rougher. "You better be ready now or your dick will be crushed."

'Shit! I can feel one close to breaking!' His dick couldn't hold out for much longer from such passionate pressure.

"Go on and cum!"

"Y-y-yeeeessss!" He stuttered as he filled Rachelle's pussy.

"Nnnnnngh!" She held in her moan. "Hah! See that Lisa? I finally got your man's cum in my cunt!"

"He's your man too you know."

Rachelle then got off of Darnell as Cindy was now the last one.

"Lisa... please hold my hand."

"Sure thing bestie."

"And don't let go."

Cindy laid on her back as Darnell readied himself.

"We were so close to getting caught by that night guard."

"I know." Replied Cindy before Darnell went in. "Ooh!"

"Still sensitive?"

"I dunno why I'm so sensitive down there."

"Because you're the biggest whore in this room."

"Hey!" Cindy said. "My bestie calling me a whore..."

"We were whores before this."

"I know, it's just that, you called me the biggest whore."

"Don't worry, even if you are more of a whore than any of us, you won't cheat on Darnell, will you?"

"Oh heavens no, ever since that night we threesomed to celebrate surviving Freshman Year, I've always wanted another taste."

"Then let him take you like a bitch."

"Will you keep holding my hand? It still hurts."

"Of course." She said before Darnell sucked on her right breast while thrusting harder.

"Ahhh!"

"You should've ran against Lisa for prom queen, you'd totally be evenly matched." Said Darnell.

"Ah! Ah! T-Thank you!" She replied, moaning even louder.

"To make up for it I'll make sure your pussys flooded!"

"Please g-go as deep as Misty, feel my egg before cumming."

"I will" He held her close and pushed even deeper. "Found it! Hello little eggy, you're gonna be one of my kids in a little bit." He joked as his dick twitched. "Here comes the cream!"

Cindy grit her teeth as Darnell filled her with his final load. Gripping hard on Lisa's hand.

"It's okay Cindy, it's okay." She comforted her. "You'll be okay."

Afterwards, we now see the rich young man surrounded by his harem of cheerleaders. Relaxing on the bed.

"So...?" Asked Misty.

"Once I inherit my dad's fortune, you're getting your college money."

Misty pumped her fist in the air in victory.

The harem laughed at her silly antic before they all cuddled together.


	69. Chapter 69

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 69

What if Jaune's parents and sisters came to the tournament?

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe the Vytal festival is coming up!" Nora cheered as she and the rest of team JNPR walked down the hallway. "It feels like just yesterday when we started out as a normal team, now we're actually gonna be kicking butt left and right!"

"Indeed, it is quite amazing, people from all over Remnant will be watching." Pyrrha said with a smile.

"Meaning we can't let our guard down, not once." Remarked Ren.

"Right, because we're going to win this thing!" Jaune said with a grin.

"I wonder if my family will get the invitation in time." Pyrrha mused, making Jaune look at her in confusion.

"Invitation? I'm pretty sure they'll come if you told them ahead of time Pyrrha."

"Oh well I told them, but I'm talking about the automatic invite that gets sent out to parents and guardians of the people participating."

"The...automatic invitations?" He asked as he began to pale.

"Oh yes, since our team is going to be participating in the festival the school will pay for our families to come visit us and watch the festival, they're even paying for them to come a week or two in advance."

Hearing that made Jaune hear glass break and stop, making the others keep walking before stopping and looked at him confused.

"Jaune? Is something wrong?" Pyrrha asked in confusion.

"Uh...y-yes, just peachy." He gulped. "Say, why don't we all take some time before the festival to train together? If we put in some extra time and avoid the stands, we'll be ready for anything the other teams can dish out."

"Sure, me and Nora aren't expecting anyone to show up anyway, but we should probably take a day off or two before then, you and Pyrrha haven't seen your parents since Beacon started, right?"

"Well technically yeah, but they'll probably not notice. They can get...uh...busy! Yeah, busy. This time of year with job, you know." Remarked Pyrrha with Jaune gulping.

"T-That's crazy Pyrrha, you're being silly. Now come on team! We got a tournament to win." He smiled nervously before walking past them quickly.

"Aw come on Jaune, tell us what's up and I won't break your legs." Nora said with a smile as she skipped towards him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Nora really, I'm-" He stopped when he felt her grip his shoulder tighten while cracking her other fingers without losing her smile.

"Might wanna think about your words carefully."

"I...I...I don't….I can't meet my family!" He cried out looking down while Nora let go of his shoulder with the three of them confused. "I can't run into them during the festival, I just can't!"

"Why? Don't you like your family?"

"Yes, but...you three know how I faked my transcripts, right?" He asked with a sigh as they nodded.

"Yeah, kinda hard to forget." Remarked Ren bluntly.

"Right, and I have my family's prized heirloom, now do you really think my parents and sisters would give me it and let me go try out in a school for hunters with no prior training when I didn't even have my aura unlocked?"

"Nope, not a chance." Remarked Nora without missing a beat.

"Exactly, let's just say I didn't leave home with my family's blessing...or knowledge."

"Wait, you ran away from home!?"

"I was desperate ok! I wanted to be a hunter so bad that I didn't really think! I just worried about faking the transcripts, got some stuff I would need and got here as soon as possible."

"Wait, if you ran away from home, how come we haven't seen your face on any missing posters?" Asked Ren.

"Well, I may have misled my family by buying a ticket to Mistral and leaving the receipt in my room." He chuckled sheepishly.

"Jaune Arc." Frowned Pyrrha with her hands on her hips. "Faking transcripts is one thing, but going behind their backs and probably scaring them senseless?"

"I was desperate, they always smothered me and were overprotective, why do you think I never went to any schools like Signal first? They didn't let me!" He cried as the others shook their head. "Look I know it was a stupid thing to do but I didn't know what else to do."

"Even I can't say that's good." Remarked Ren. "You need to talk to them."

"I know, but can't I put off until I dunno….graduate?"

"Jaune." Spoke Pyrrha with an edge to her tone.

"Aw come on! I want time to actually be a big time hunter! That way when I tell them they can understand and be less angry and more willing to….you know."

"Let you stay here instead of dragging you home with your legs broken?" Nora asked with a smile.

"Yeah."

"Look, Jaune, trust me on this, better they hear about this from you then an automated email on their scrolls from the school."

"Alright, I'll try and call them." He said with a sigh as he pulled out his Scroll. "Maybe I'll get lucky and they'll be gone." He said as he punched a number in.

Ring Ring Ri-

"Hello?" Came a woman's voice on the other end. "Who is this?"

"Um….hi mom." Jaune said nervously as he heard the person on the other end gasp.

"JAUNE?! Oh Dust Jaune?! Is that really you?!"

"Yeah, it's me mom, it's me."

"Oh thank Oum, now please tell mommy where you are so she can kick your ASS FOR RUNNING AWAY IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!"

Jaune held the Scroll back while seeing Pyrrha urge him to keep talking. "Uh, mom, I know you're mad-"

"MAD DOESN'T BEGIN TO DESCRIBE HOW I FEEL! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW SCARED AND WORRIED ME, YOUR FATHER, AND SISTERS WERE?! WE THOUGHT YOU HAD BEEN KIDNAPPED OR WORSE!"

"Well, I wasn't, I um...I went to Vale to join Beacon an-"

"WHAT?! WE TOLD YOU THAT YOU WEREN'T READY FOR BEACON! PLEASE TELL ME YOU WEREN'T ACCEPTED!"

"Well….uh…"

"OH DUST! WHAT ELSE HAPPENED?! I-"

Ding.

"Hold on, I got more mail. Probably just some spam….wait….this is an invite to the Vytal festival, but why would….Jaune? WHY did I get an automated invite for all of us to attend?"

"Well….I may or may not have become team leader...and our team was selected to fight." He said nervously as he only heard silence on the scroll. "Mom?"

"..."

"Mom?"

"...that's it, I'm getting your father and sisters and we are going right over there RIGHT. NOW."

"M-Mom, please calm down, t-the school should be sending a ship for you all soon."

"It BETTER, because as soon as we get there, I will drag you all the way back home by your bunny underwear if I have to!"

"M-Mom!" He cried with a blush before shaking his head. "I-I won't be going home with you, no matter what."

"That's what you think young man!" She yelled before the line dead making him groan while Pyrrha patted his back and Nora whistled.

"Wow, you're boned."

"You think?! Ok, we have to prepare, if I know my family then they will tear this place apart until I come home."

"That is if you try to hide." Remarked Ren.

"Opposed to what, getting dragged home?!"

"Jaune, if you really want to stay, you need to try and talk to them like you should have. You can't keep running or else you'll never be a hunter." Spoke Pyrrha.

"I know… but you don't know my family, they're not exactly normal."

"Trust me Jaune, we'll be there to help you when they come."

"I hope you can...we might need RWBY's help too." He groaned as we cut to a large house in the woods where the rest of the Arc family resided.

"Jack! Girls! I found out where Jaune is!"

"What?! How?! Where is he, is he safe?!" Called a deep males voice as eight figures rushed towards the woman.

"Oh he's more than safe. Turns out he ran off and went to join Beacon this whole time!" Scowled a woman with blond hair styled in a bun with a white apron over a blue long sleeved blouse with a long skirt under the apron

"What?! Damn it I told him he wasn't going to become a hunter!" Growled a tall man with short blonde hair that had a few grey streaks in it with a full beard, he was wearing a camo shirt underneath a red flannel jacket and jeans with a large sword strapped to his back.

"What?! I can't believe that squirt would go and make us all worried sick?! I oughta hunt him down like an animal!" Cried a girl with long blonde hair with red tips, she was wearing a leather vest with a blood red vest underneath, jean shorts and black combat boots.

"I can't believe we went through all that work of tearing Mistral apart trying to find him only for him to be in Vale!" Frowned a girl with blond hair done up in curls with some blush on her face while wearing a long white dress with purple accents and matching high heels. "I had to cancel an important spa day and nearly had my head scarred by a pack of Beowolves too! Looking this good is not easy."

"I b-yawn-arely got any of my twelve hours naps while we were looking for him." Yawned a blond girl with her hair short and frizzled like she just got out of bed, she was wearing a loose blue shirt and pajama bottoms with a pair of bunny slippers on her feet. "I'm getting him back and getting my favorite pillow back."

"We worry our butts off and he's off taking a vacation? Shoulda brought me with, I would have liked it." Grumbled a blond girl with a green streak through her hair which covered one eye while wearing a sleeveless black shirt with camo shorts with the shirt showing a yellow face which looked jealous.

"Are you kidding?! We spent almost three fourths of our saving looking for his scrawny ass, I might just sell him off to get some kind of profit for this entire debacle!" Cried a girl with her blonde hair in a bun with a orange streak in the front, she was wearing a purple blouse underneath a black jacket with a pair of high heels on. "I swear, he is going to pay, figuratively and literally!"

"Oooh, I might know a few girls who'd be willing to pay, they've been looking for a nice guy for some fun~" Giggled one girl with blond hair in a ponytail with pink tips and had lip gloss on with her skin looking more tanned than the others while wearing a white crop top with thigh length blue shorts with white high heels.

"Hey, the festival is going on over there, right? I bet they have some delicious food there." Said one blonde girl who had her hair done in twin pigtails with crumbs on the side of her mouth, she was wearing a black shirt with a cartoon slice of pizza with the words 'pizza for life' on it and a pair of khaki pants and tennis shoes.

"Girls, now is not the time for that. I learned that apparently Jaune and his team are entering, with a ship coming by to pick us up. As soon as we get on and get there, we're dragging him back home and he's getting the punishment of a lifetime." Their mother said with a frown. "We're in and out, no distractions! I want my baby boy back home right now!"

"You read my mind Isabelle, I'm gonna show him what happens when you try to take family heirlooms." Frowned her husband with a glare.

"You're right, that little brat stole some money from me to pay for his damn travelling expenses!" Growled the girl with a bun. "I better bring some savings, if he tries to run I'm hiring some of the hunters there to drag his ass back!"

"Right, and girls, keep collateral damage to a minimum...until you find him, then take whatever it takes to get him back!" Isabelle said with a frown. 'We're coming for you Jaune, and you are not getting away this time!'

(Later)

"And that's why I need your help when my family comes."

"So you ran away from home, stole a family heirloom, and now they're coming here to take you back?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Essentially, yes."

"Why am I not surprised?" Weiss asked as she arched an eyebrow with a huff.

"You really should talk to them." Remarked Blake.

"I told him that too." Spoke Pyrrha. "We're just needing extra pairs of hands in case things get a little...out of hand."

"Trust me, we're going to need it, my sisters aren't exactly lightweights." He said nervously. "They're all pretty powerful."

"Jaune, we're the two best first year teams in Beacon, we can handle them."

"Believe me, they'll give you trouble. If I'm lucky maybe a few of them will get distracted." He said with a groan. "Also I apologize for whatever they do beforehand."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my sisters aren't exactly normal… they're called the seven sins." He said nervously. "The seven deadly sins."

"Wait...I think I've heard about them." Spoke Blake in thought. "I read about them somewhere…"

"Yeah….it's a bit complicated, they unlocked their aura and semblance at birth, making them personifications of the sins, it also made them ridiculously powerful." He sighed. "They got training down way easier and faster than me, the only reason they aren't really huntresses is because they feel like they don't need to be."

"So let us get this straight, your family, that is full of ridiculously powerful people are going to storm the school and fight us to get you?" Blake asked with a deadpan.

"Yes, they'll be arriving when the airships bringing family members here arrive."

"Um, Jaune? Those started arriving five minutes ago…"

"SHIT!" He cried as he began to look around nervously. "They could be here now, I have to hide!"

"No Jaune! No more hiding." Frowned Pyrrha. "We're going to calmly talk to them face to face, and by we I mean you, we're going to help you stay calm while doing it."

"O-Ok, if you say s-"

"JAUNE!" Cried his mother before he was tackled by a large blond blur. "There you are!"

"Ow…." He groaned as he looked up to see his sisters grinning down at him as they pinned him to the floor. "Uh..h-hey girls."

"We got you now Jaune, your little vacation ends now!" said the girl in leather with a grin.

"H-Hey now Ira, it wasn't a vacation." He said nervously. "I was training to become a huntsman."

"While taking money, an heirloom, and made us think you were dead." Listed off the girl with the green streak with a glare. "And all the while not giving me an idea on what was going on. Maybe I wanted to be in on it too, ever think of that?"

"W-What are you talking about Invidia, you and the others said that I should never be a hunter!"

"For good reason, you needed more time before you were ready to rise up to the skills. Of course that's for them, I'm in a different league altogether." Smirked the girl in the white dress with a haughty expression.

"She reminds me of you Weiss." Ruby whispered to her friend.

"Preposterous, I am nothing like her." She said with a frown.

"B-But you guys never let me train, mom and dad wouldn't let me join any of the huntsman academies to get training, you all said that the little brother shouldn't have to fight! I wanted to prove you all wrong!"

"So you decide to run away from home? You'll be lucky if we let you leave the house alone after this stunt." Said the girl with the orange streak in her hair and bun.

"Um, excuse me?" Spoke up Pyrrha.

"And let me guess, this is your team, right? Not bad, not bad for a runaway, how did you get the redhead to fall for you?" Asked the girl in white with a grin.

"Oooh, seems our little brother was busy~" Sang the girl with pink making Jaune and Pyrrha blush with the redhead stuttering.

"I-I-It's not like that! W-We're just teammates!"

"Oh please, do you really think you can trick the sin of lust? I can feel your feelings for my baby brother, especially your lust~"

"Wait what?!" Gawked Jaune with Pyrrha hiding her face before Yang walked over and tried smiling.

"Let me cut in and say welcome to Beacon and the Vytal festival. The name's Yang, and over here are my friends and sister, we're in a separate team."

"Nice to meet you, now if you'll need us we'll be going home now, I need my mid afternoon nap." Said the girl in pjs with a yawn.

"But you just got here." Ruby pointed out. "Don't you wanna stick around and see what the festival has? Or even stay and watch all the teams fight?"

"No, I just want my son home right now." Said Isabelle with a frown.

"Um...well… ah! You have a free trip here until the festival is over, and it's all expenses paid!" Jaune said quickly.

"We knew that, we read the invite." Remarked the girl with the bun. "Which quite frankly is fine by me, if I had to pay even a smidge just to come back and hunt you down, I would have sent Ira alone to get you."

"And trust me, you would have come back black and blue." She growled as she cracked her knuckles.

"We're sorry for the trouble our son may have caused, he has a tendency to be rather headstrong." Spoke Jack. "That is why we are going to talk to the headmaster to tell him he will not be participating in the tournament. We also plan to take him back home after having him taken out of the school itself."

"What?! No, you can't do that!" He cried as he tried to get up.

"Yes, we can, we are your parents and we know you aren't even close to being ready for something like this, you aren't as strong as everyone else here!"

"That's not exactly true." Piped in Blake.

"Oh please, we know our little brother, he can't swing a sword without hurting himself, I'm amazed no one tried to bully him while he was here."

"He was, for a little bit." Spoke up Nora with a grin. "And boy did he show him."

"Indeed, he may not be the strongest student here, but he is certainly learning fast." Pyrrha said with a smile. "Can't you just let him stay here?"

Isabelle raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Look, I get you all are worried about him, but this is a family matter. We have a good reason to punish him for years after the stunt he pulled. We thought he was dead for Dust sake!"

"Well, there is always another way." Spoke up Ren.

"Like what?" She asked with a frown.

"The tournament itself. We DID make it this far, and since you all came here, wouldn't it be a waste to leave and not indulge a little?"

"Yeah! Plus you could see how tough he is in the tournament." Ruby piped in.

"Plus think about it, if we win with Jaune then that means he's strong enough to go up against the best hunter trainees in all of remnant and that he belongs in Beacon, right?" Ren added.

"Hmmm, well….it is true you can't get that far by sheer luck itself." remarked Jack. "Unless of course you let your team do all the hard work that is."

"I swear dad, I didn't!"

"We'll see about that." He said as he narrowed his eyes. "If your fighting isn't up to our standards you're coming home."

"Wait, does this mean we get to go around and enjoy ourselves?" Asked Ira.

"For now...yes." Their mother said with a sigh. "Before you all run off introduce yourselves to Jaune's little friends first, ok?"

"Fine." Grumbled the red tipped girl. "The name's Ira."

"My names Luxuria." Said the girl with pink tips.

"Call me Invidia." Spoke the girl with the green streak.

"I'm Acedia." Yawned the girl in pjs.

"You may call me the beautiful and illustrious Superbia." Smirked the girl with the white dress.

"I'm called Gula." Said the girl with twin pigtails as her stomach rumbled.

"Call me Avaritia or I'll sue." Frowned the girl with the business-looking outfit.

"Please don't sue my friends." He groaned as he got up.

"Well now it's our turn. As I said, I'm Yang, this is Blake, Weiss, and my little sister Ruby."

"Weiss, as in the heiress to the Schnee Dust company?" Asked Avaritia as she began to look her over.

"As a matter of fact yes."

"Interesting, would you be interested in making a business deal and joining the family? I know Jaune is single right now." She asked with a grin.

"What?!" She blushed with Jaune groaning. "A-Are you insinuating I marry him?!"

"She's not insinuating, she's flat out offering me up like she does to every wealthy woman we come across." He groaned embarrassed while Luxuria chuckled and patted her sister on the back.

"Come now, if you do that in front of this girl, she might get jealous." She pointed to Pyrrha who looked away. "Come now Jaune, why don't you tell us a little bit about your own team?"

"Fine, this is Pyrrha, my partner and our teammates Ren and Nora."

"Nice to meet you." Ren bowed while Nora waved.

"Huh, not bad bro, I'm really digging this Ren guy, I can sense he's as much a sloth as me." Grinned Acedia before she began to yawn.

"I prefer calm state of mind."

"Enough talk, when can we go and grab some food?" Groaned Gula.

"We'll split up for now, we'll meet back up here in about two hours." Isabelle said with a frown. "Now then, I have a foolish headmaster to hunt down and punish."

"We'll be in time to see your match son, just keep in mind." Warned Jack before he and his wife walked away.

"So…. dibs on Weiss!" Avaritia called as she grabbed the heiress and began to run off.

"W-Hey!" She cried out while Jaune sighed.

"Well if we're gonna split up, I could show you the best food around." Spoke Ruby to Gula.

"Great, I'm starving!" She said as she licked her lips.

"I'm taking Ren, he'll show me where a good place to nap is." Acedia said as she grabbed the only other male in the group.

"I can show you some great spots to train, you look like the type who prefers to use action instead of words." Offered Yang looking at Ira who glared.

"You saying I can't be all calm and rational?"

"Well you haven't since we got here so….maybe?"

"Come with me Pyrrha, I want to know more about you and my little brother." Luxuria said with a grin as the champion blushed.

"Not like I had any choice, but I'll stick with you." Spoke Invidia with a grumble looking at Nora.

"Ok, let's go get some pancakes!"

"I guess that just leaves you cat girl." Said Superbia with a sigh as she looked at Blake.

"Is that a problem?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Really, do you think that I am so stupid that a little thing like being a Faunus would matter to me?" She asked making Blake stiffen up before Superbia waved her hand. "Just show me around to find something that is worthy of my time."

"And I guess I'm alone.. Maybe I should just walk around and do damage control, like always." Jaune sighed with a frown. He walked down a path while the screen cut over to Weiss and Avaritia with the two sitting down at a bench across from each other with Jaune's sister smiling and pulling out a briefcase.

"Now then, let's get down to business."

"What business? We have nothing to discuss." She said with a frown.

"Oh contraire, we have something big to discuss." She replied before pulling out some files and put them down before clearing her throat. "To be clear, I meant what I brought up."

"W-Wait, about me and Jaune?! Are you insane?!" She cried with a faint blush. "I've been trying to get him to stop going after me since day one and he's finally starting to get the message!"

"Oh come now, I get he can be a handful and a bit annoying, but let me explain to you the benefits on why the idea of marrying him and joining our family would benefit the Schenee company as well."

"Oh please, do you have any idea how many business moguls have tried to get me to marry their sons to join our family? What can you possibly offer that would even remotely interest me?"

"Simple, while our family may not be that influential, it IS well known for having well known hunters and huntresses." She smirked while holding up some graphs. "For instance, did you know the first ever Arc in our family helped lead the biggest war, as in the war between the continents? He managed to survive with just a single leg left, and still managed to keep our family line going before perishing. That there is proof that the Arc bloodline is filled with potential for future generations."

"Oh please, the Schnees have been doing fine on our own, and even if your brother did marry me my father and the rest of my family would have to approve and he would have to give up the Arc name and become a Schnee."

"Even still, while he may not be ready to be a hunter, with enough time and patience, he'd have the chance to be quite the fighter. Why just imagine if you will that a time comes where you may get attacked by rival companies. He would make for a good bodyguard and make it clear that we Arcs are not so easily beaten."

"The Schnee family has almost all of Atlas's military to protect us, and we only employ the best bodyguards and if we haven't made an offer to your family yet about guarding us it must mean we found someone better."

Avaritia felt annoyed by that while keeping up her smile. "Fair enough, I can respect that, but think on this if you will. Wouldn't it make more sense to marry someone who isn't arrogant and selfish and who would be less likely to see you as a trophy wife? When it comes to most families like that, they'd be easily swayed to cheat on you and try to take your fortune, but with Jaune he's had a chance to live in a more lower key environment, thereby meaning he would stay faithful and be by your side for years to come."

"Look, I am going to stop you right there, while yes,Jaune would probably stay faithful you are missing two crucial details. One, I don't like him. Why would I marry someone I have no feelings for? And secondly I have little say over who I can marry, I can argue and protest all I want but at the end of the day my father is the one making the decision."

'Damn it, she's right.' Thought Avaritia with a frown. "Well, perhaps you might consider letting him know about the offer at the very least."

"Maybe, but me running away to Vale to stay out of his reach hasn't exactly put me in the best light." She said as she crossed her arms. "Are you done?"

"For now." She said as she shut her briefcase with a bit of force. "You can't blame me for trying to marry off my little brother for money before one of the others makes a deal."

"If you want to try that, try asking to marry my little brother, Dust knows I wouldn't be bothered, he needs someone to put him in his place." Muttered Weiss.

"Oh honey please, I make deals for money, if I get married that's one more card off the table for me." She laughed as she shook her head.

"Then just try marrying one of your sisters off."

"Ha, I tried that a few years ago and Ira nearly ripped my head off! And that's only after mom found out." She said with a shudder. "Jaune on the other hand I can use the excuse of finding him a good wife and mom wants grandkids so it all works out in the end."

"So you're just trying to get Jaune back so you can use him as a bartering chip?"

"You make me sound like a cold heartless girl with those words."

"No, I'm just describing a greedy business woman."

"Well I am the sin of greed after all." She smiled. "Say...would your sister Winter be interested?"

"W-What?!" She cried as we cut to Ren who was being dragged around by Acedia.

"Ugh, there's nowhere good to sleep here!" She groaned while yawning.

"Well this IS a festival, there's not that many beds or pillows."

"Unacceptable." She groaned before spotting a large tree. "Fine, we'll sleep under that."

"You can go ahead, I'm not all that sleepy."

"No, I need a pillow and a snuggle buddy and I left my body pillow at home."

"If you're that tired can't you sleep without it?"

"No, I NEED sleep, and besides, I just found a new body pillow that I can borrow." She smiled dragging him over to the tree before sitting down and tugged him down beside her and laid her head on his shoulder. "There we go, nice and comfortable~" She sighed happily.

"I really don't need to sleep though." He remarked before seeing her eyes close and snuggle against him. 'Fine, once she's asleep I'll just get up and go, the last thing I need is Nora seeing this and causing a scene.'

"Zzzzzzzz." She snored as she snuggled closer to him, wrapping her arms around him as she slept.

'Ok, this might be tougher than I thought.'

"Zzzzz….warm pillow….zzzzzz….. Take home…."

'I hope that's just a lucid dream and not what she's really thinking.'

"Zzzzz… Ren...Zzzzzz"

'I really need to get out of here if she's actually thinking that.' He thought, growing nervous.

Back over with Gula and Ruby, the first girl was happily munching on two hotdogs at once with Ruby drinking a soda while watching the girl dig into the food without taking a breath.

"How can you eat so much? I've only seen Nora eat that much before and only with pancakes."

"Mmm, I can't help it. When there's so much good food around, I gotta enjoy as much of it as I can." She said as she kept shoving food into her mouth. "I got to or else I got a bit crazy with my semblance."

"What does it do? Mine lets me go really fast."

"Yeah….mine makes me go crazy and turn anything I see into food." She replied while munching on some popcorn with Ruby tilting her head.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, once we were on a camping trip in Grimm territory and we ran out of food, after a few hours I began to feel hungry and when I looked at a tree it became a giant candy cane. So of course I ate it and it was so good I wanted more so I kept turning things into food, I even ate a few Grimm I think."

"So...you can turn ANYTHING into food if you're hungry enough?"

"Yeah, I even turned Jaune into a living cookie once by accident! Luckily I was able to change him back."

Ruby turned green hearing that while Gula kept munching and started digging into a pretzel. "You mean...if you got hungry enough…."

"I might start eating people? Maybe, if I get really hungry I go on a rampage, nothing will hold me back, but I don't have to be hungry to use my power." She said with a shrug. "We all have crazy powers like that accept Jaune, each one ties into our sin."

"Is that why you're not….you know, big boned?"

She narrowed her eyes before swallowing. "Yes, and I also have a very high metabolism. It's rude to ask people that kind of thing, you do know that, right?"

"Sorry, it's just...well you're eating a lot of food so...I can't help it alright! I felt like I had to ask or else I'd go nuts without knowing."

"It's fine then, just know that you should be careful around my sisters, they can be a bit devious and easily offended, and they are more literal with their powers than me."

"Does that mean my friends might be in danger?"

"Well….maybe? I mean as long as no one sleeps with Acedia or messes with the others they should be ok for the most part." She replied while finishing up the pretzel and hotdogs at once with a sigh of relief. "That hits the spot, do they have any deserts around here?"

"Um...I don't know, I don't think so, they mostly have deep fried stuff and the usual fair food."

"Aw, oh well, I brought plenty of money to gorge myself." She said with a grin.

'I hope the others are ok.' Ruby thought nervously as we cut to Ira and Yang.

"Tch, this doesn't seem so great." Remarked Ira as the two had reached an open area away from the stands with some wooden benches around a flat ground with sand in the center.

"It's not exactly a training ring, but there's nothing here for us to break on accident." Spoke Yang walking towards the sand while rotating her arms. "Here we can really get the blood pumping."

"Right, because I need to kick someones ass before I go and kick Jaunes for running away!" She growled punching her open hand. "I'm gonna make him run all the way back home with a Beowolf on his ass!"

"Whoa there, Vomit Boy just wanted to become a hunter, it's not his fault you were all sheltering him." Yang said as Ira narrowed his eye.

"What did you just call him?"

"What? Vomit Boy?"

"Don't you call him that, don't you dare make fun of my little brother!" She cried as her eyes began to turn red.

"What? I was just saying what his nickname was, I mean he looked green all over on the trip to Beacon, so the name kinda stuck." She said before frowning. "Not to mention how he barfed on my shoes!"

"Shut up...shut up! The entire school is making fun of him, he shouldn't be here." She growled as she got angrier as Yang noticed that her aura levels were starting to rise as well.

"Woah there, might wanna take a deep breath."

"NO! I WILL CALM DOWN WHEN YOU ARE SIX FEET UNDER!" She cried in anger before charging at Yang.

"Alright, so it's gonna be like that? Bring it!" Yelled Yang before charging too.

They met in the middle of the field as we cut to Luxuria and Pyrrha whose face was almost as red as her hair.

"Alright Pyrrha, I want every little dirty detail. When did you and my brother do it? Where at? And just how much have you experimented with?"

"W-We haven't done anything yet, I-I haven't even told him how I feel." She stuttered while looking down making Luxuria chuckle. "It's not funny!"

"Oh yes it is, my dense little baby brothers made you fall in love with him!" She laughed with a grin. "Oh I can't wait to see his face when he realizes! Are you going to confess to him in private or pin him to the bed and ravage him?"

"No!" Spoke Pyrrha trying to keep from getting any images in her head. "Nothing like that at all!"

"Oh? So you prefer to wait till another girl confesses before speaking? Oh! I had no idea you would jump right into a threesome, naughty naughty~"

"N-NO! Nothing like that either! I-I want Jaune to realize and ask me first…" She said as she put her hands over her face.

"Oh honey, do you know how dense my baby brother is?"

"...yes."

"Then you know if you want to take his first time and show him you're the one he needs, you need to take charge like how animals do it in the wild." She said with a grin. "Just stick with me and I'll teach you everything you'll need to know on how to seduce him and show him a night he will never forget!"

"H-Hang on!" Pyrrha stood up with a frown. "Look, I'm fine with advice, but I don't want to be too pushy. If I do then I'd come off as some sort of….loose floozy!"

"Come now, some guys would bust a nuts over one. If you went all over and did ANYTHING his little mind wanted, he'd stop seeing you as just 'the girl on his team' and probably ask you to help him with his little problem every day. Doesn't that sound pretty good for someone who has it hard for him?"

"W-Well yes, but I don't want to just be a booty call, I-I want things to be real and serious, I want to be his girlfriend." She said with a blush as Luxuria grinned.

"Trust me, I have a few girlfriends who came to me for advice when they wanted to get their men. Guess what happened? They get to go nuts whenever they have free time and those guys are happy as can be. Why they even invite me over from time to time to really spice things up. Sometimes all at once."

"W-What?!" She cried as her eyes widened. "B-But what if I don't want to have sex with him all the time, I don't want a relationship with him just based around fucking." She said as she hid her face with her hands.

"Don't you know the old saying? The way to a man's heart is through his balls. Grab them and his heart will follow. Why I could even lend you some underwear to really grab his eye when you confess, then he could take the lead and you'll stop being a virgin by the end of the night, or day, whichever time you prefer to be taken like a bitch in heat."

"I-I don't know…" She said as Luxuria grinned as her eyes glowed pink.

"Just trust me, just call me big sis, ok?" She said with a grin as we cut to Invidia and Nora who were walking through the festival.

"So you're on my brothers team, huh? I bet you got to spend a lot of time with him, right?" She asked with a frown. 'How come he had to leave us for this team, we are way better than them!'

"Yup, we sleep in the same room, work together, and we even got to take on a big Deathstalker together too. It was wicked!"

"Lucky, we used to share a room before he ran away." She huffed as she crossed her arms.

"What was it like living together? He never really mentioned just what his home was like."

"It was great, we were all older than him so he is the baby of the family, we all looked after him, played with him and embarrassed him, we even convinced him to wear a dress or two when he was really young." She chuckled with a grin.

"No way, now that's something you gotta show me."

"Maybe, but I bet you guys didn't have that much fun here, right?"

"Oh no, we have lots of fun! Jaune even wore a dress to the big dance to make Pyrrha feel better then we all danced a cool dance!"

"Wait, you had a dance here?"

"Yep, for the Vytal festival! Someone even recorded the it." She said as she pulled out her scroll and began to play a video.

Invidia watched the dance while feeling more irked and crossed her arms with a huff. "Doesn't look all that great to me."

"It was awesome, I bet Jaune and Pyrrha end up together together someday, they look so happy!"

"Tch, so now he's got a girlfriend. Way to tell us beforehand." Grumbled Invidia with a bigger frown. "Probably would keep it quiet about getting married next too."

"Oh they're not together together yet though, I think Jaune is close though, he just got over Weiss!" Nora said happily.

"Great, it seems everyone is getting together, first him and that redhead, and it even looks like you have a boyfriend." She muttered with a frown. "Sure wish I was that lucky, but nooo, even my sister has enough guys and girls wanting her while I get zilch."

"Aw come on, it's not that bad, I'm sure you'll get someone eventually, right? Also me and Ren aren't together together, just together, ok?"

"Coulda fooled me." She said as she rolled her eyes before spotting Ren being cuddled by Acedia. "Damn it, even she is getting a boyfriend here!"

"Hey! I never get a chance to cuddle with Ren." Nora cried with a frown as she narrowed her eyes. "Ren!"

'Ah, at least I'm not the only one feeling envy now.'

"Uh, hey Nora." Greeted the boy seeing the two. 'Crap.'

"Zzzzz...mine….zzzzz" She snored as she tightened her grip on him.

"Ugh, sorry Nora, but he belongs to her now, everytime she sleeps with something whether it be a pillow or a blanket becomes hers."

"No way! No way am I letting her steal Ren." She marched over and tried shaking Acedia awake.

"Oh no...you shouldn't have done that." Said Invidia as Acedia glared at her.

"I was sleeping!" she snapped with Nora crossing her arms.

"Well you can go back to sleep, but I'm making one thing clear. Ren here? He's not yours."

"He is now, I've never met a guy who was as lazy as me so Imma keep him, now go away or else." She said as her eyes began to glow blue.

"You wanna play it like that? Then bring it on!"

"Fine, I could use another pillow." She said darkly as she snapped her fingers as a blue glow began to cover Nora.

"Acedia, please don't do anything permanent or Jaune will never forgive you."

"Ugh! Fine." She sighed with a frown. "I'll change her back after my nap."

"Hey, what's the….oooh…." spoke Nora feeling tired and let out a yawn with Ren seeing her fall to her knees and fall on the ground. "Zzzzzzz."

"Consider her lucky, last time she got mad she turned Jaune into a pillow for about a week." Invidia said as Ren looked at Acedia in shock.

"There, now we can get back to dreamland, night night." She said with a yawn as she snuggled closer to Ren, burying her head in the crook of his neck.

"Is...she gonna be ok?"

"Y-Yeah, she'll be fine, she's just in a permanent sleep until I wake her up." She yawned as she began to close her eyes. "Now go to sleep Ren."

'Oh sweet Dust, this girl is dangerous.' He thought as we go to Superbia who was sitting at a table with Blake in boredom.

"Ugh, there's hardly anything around here worthy of my time."

"Well, what WOULD you consider a good use of your time?"

"Having people gaze upon me with awe and envy, finding new clothes to admire myself in, the normal thing of course." She replied with Blake inwardly sighed.

'Ruby was wrong, this girl might have more of an ego than Weiss.' She thought as she shook her head. 'At least she isn't racist against Fauni.'

"But tell me, why wear a ribbon to cover your ears? You have yet to remove it even after I exposed who you truly are."

"Because it's the principle of the matter, I want to show that even a Faunus can make it here in Beacon."

"So….why not remove the ribbon, aren't you defeating the whole purpose by wearing it?" She asked as she cocked an eyebrow.

"I...well….I'm...scared."

"Ah, the real reason comes to light, you're scared." She said with a grin. "Come on, don't you have any pride as a Faunus?"

"Of course, it's just the reactions from everyone that I'm worried about.

"Do your friends know about it?"

"Well, yes, bu-"

"Then who gives a shit about what everyone else thinks!?" She yelled making Blake reel back from surprise. "My god you have almost no pride in yourself or being a Faunus, what is wrong with you?!" She shouted in annoyance. "At this rate you'd make a better maid than a huntress."

"Hey! Keep it down." She whispered while looking around.

"No, either accept who you are with pride or else.' She said with a frown as her eyes began to glow.

"It's easier for you to say." Blake frowned back. "You don't have to worry about people calling you names or bullying you. Velvet has to deal with that from Cardin and she's been at the school longer than him. You really think it's that simple?"

"Yes, it is, you talk about proving that Faunus can make it here yet you shiver like a coward, stand up for yourself, all of you should, even this Velvet, this is a combat school for christs sake. If she's been here longer than him and you then she is stronger than both of you!"

"Because I'm scared of what the White Fang have done!" She snapped with a glare. "It's because of what they've become that I'm worried that every Faunus people see will associate them with that...that...that monster Adam!"

"So instead you're depriving them of a strong, good role model Faunus to look up to? If you want to change the world you have to do things outside your comfort zone!"

"I could if I chose too! I….I just don't know when or how to ok!"

"Well here, I'll help you get started." She said before her hand snapped to her head and grabbed her bow and pulled it off.

Blake jumped and covered her ears on instinct.

"Take your hands off your head now or accept you aren't strong enough to be a hunter, power comes from pride and you have almost none damn it!" She shouted in annoyance. "Either come to terms with what you are or leave."

Blake glared at the girl before taking her hands off her ears slowly and looked around. "There, happy?"

"Yep, good kitty." She chuckled with a grin. 'Screwing with people is always fun.'

'Oh man, why did I have to get paired with this girl?' Blake thought with a groan as we cut to Ozpin in his office. He was going over some details for the festival before his door was kicked open.

"Are you the headmaster?!"

"Yes, and who are you?" He asked as he looked up to see Isabelle and Jack marching towards him.

"We're Jaune Arc's parents, and we came to talk to you about something important." Spoke Jack.

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"Our son came to this school with fake transcripts and we wanna know just how you could allow him in." Frowned Isabelle. "How could you not see that ahead of time?"

"Oh I knew they were fake." he said as he folded his hands together. "This is a place where people who have the desire to learn to fight come, and if he tried hard enough that he could succeed."

"So you knew, and still let him enroll? Do you have ANY idea how worried we and his sisters were? We thought he was dead or kidnapped!" Snapped Jack.

"Well I just assumed you knew where he was."

"AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN DECIDE TO CONTACT US?! AT THE VERY LEAST YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN SENDING US UPDATES ON HIS PROGRESS LIKE A NORMAL SCHOOL!" She screamed as Jack had to hold her back.

"I assumed he had decided to keep you informed on his own while he had the time."

"I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS YOU CRAZY BASTARD!" Snapped Isabelle rushing at him, but with Jack getting pulled with while Ozpin calmly stood up.

"Now I know you may be upset ma'am, but your son is excelling here, his team is one of the top of their year." He said as he began to back away from the enraged woman.

"Still, this is very big and something we should have been told right away. Jaune's just not ready to be a hunter yet." Spoke Jack.

"Why? He seems quite eager to become one. Besides he already survived orientation, anyone who can survive being launched off a cliff is welcome in Beacon."

"YOU LAUNCHED HIM OFF A CLIFF?!"

"Yes, we launch all new applicants off a cliff into the emerald forest to fight for their lives against Grimm and find their partners."

Hearing that nearly made Isabelle look rabid with Jack close to letting her go.

"What? This is standard curriculum, though him an their friends do keep ending up facing against terrorists and Roman Torchwick quite frequently."

"Terrorists?! By Dust! What happened to the old fashion way of proving yourself?! Back then all you had to do was prove you could live out in the wild on your own for a month and use your wits and weapons! All of this sounds like a crazy death trap!"

"Yes, after a few people sued us we had to get more creative."

"Well you'll be lucky if we don't sue for recklessly endangering our son!" Growled Isabelle struggling against the hold. "Let me go! I'm gonna shove that cane right up your ass!"

"Now now ma'am, don't do anything you'll regret, do you truly think you are a match for me?"

"You won't need to worry about her alone, I'm almost tempted on doing the same." Spoke Jack with a glare. "Jaune's sisters were born gifted and naturals when it comes to fighting, but Jaune? He needs more time and we came to tell you that after this tournament we're yanking him out."

"I'm afraid that's not possible, if I did that it would upset the balance of the team."

"Screw the balance!" Snapped Isabelle while Jack let go and she lunged at Ozpin before jumping up and aimed a high kick to his face.

As she began to pound on the headmaster we cut to Jaune who was wandering around the fairground nervously.

'Ok, so you haven't seen your friends or sisters in about an hour… that can not be a good sign.' He gulped. 'If their semblances get out of hand, this place is gonna go straight to-'

"Get in my mouth you tasty thing!"

"Aw shit!" He groaned as he ran towards the sound of screaming to see Ruby hugging Zwei who now looked like a giant cookie as she tried to run from Gula.

"You can't eat Zwei! He's not a cookie!"

"He looks delicious!" She cried, her eyes glazed over as she licked her lips. "Gimme gimme gimme!"

"Ahh! Help!" She cried out before Jaune ran over and tried grabbing Gula from behind.

"Sis stop! You're losing control again!"

"But the cookie Jaune, the cookie!"

"If you calm down I'll make you a fresh batch of cookies later, ok?!"

"But I'm so hungry, and it's right there!"

"If you eat her dog I will never forgive you Gula!"

"B-but….cookie?"

"I can make you some later, now turn him back to normal, now!"

"Ugh, fine!" She groaned as she snapped her fingers, making Zwei turn back to normal.

"Zwei! You're back!"

"He looked delicious." Pouted Gula as Jaune sighed in relief before hearing more shouts.

"Oh no." He muttered before running in the direction. He turned the corner to see several people running away with several things on fire as Yang crashed into a nearby stand. "Crap! Yang did you piss off Ira?"

"Um...kind of? I mentioned your nickname and she went nuts!" She got up and cracked her knuckles. "But she's the one going nuts, so I'm not gonna hold anything back."

"Wait, no, don't engage it, it will only make her stronger!" He groaned as Yang ran towards his sister with a big grin. "Oh man, they might burn the place down if she doesn't calm down."

"Hey, Jaune, Acedia stole your friend that I was showing around!" called Invidia walking over with a frown. "She's using them as pillows while I've got no one else to show me around this place."

"She turned Ren and Nora into pillows?!"

"No, I made sure she isn't, but she's probably keeping Ren, she likes him."

"Aw man, I knew this was gonna happen." He groaned. "Now I'm going to have to seperate them, she's going to demand at least a day of cuddling time." He groaned as he held his head.

"Figures it would happen to me, this never happens with the others." Grumbled Invidia.

"Oh come on, please don't act like that." He sighed before hearing shouts again. "Oh come on, what now?!"

"What? You gonna go running off again?"

"Look, I'll be back." He replied before running towards the shouts. He pushed back some people to see Blake standing on a table with her ribbon off and Superbia shouting at her.

"Are you a coward or are you a proud Faunus?!"

"A proud Faunus!"

"This… isn't as bad as I thought it was going to be."

"Now what are you going to do?!"

"I'm going to kick Cardin's ass!"

"When are you going to do it?!"

"NOW!" She yelled jumping off and looked around while running through the crowd. "CARDIN! I'M GONNA SHOW YOU WHAT A FAUNUS CAN DO YOU RACIST BASTARD!"

"And there's the chaos I was anticipating." he sighed as he shook his head.

"Oh Jaune~"

'Please let this one be decent, don't let it be too out of control.' He thought as he turned around to see Luxuria pushing forward Pyrrha who was sporting a small blush. "Luxuria, what are you up to?"

"Oh not much, just helping Pyrrha here, now go ahead, make me proud!"

"Jaune, I would like to t-tell you something."

"What is it Pyrrha?" He asked, getting a bad feeling for some reason.

"I...I...I…."

"Yes?"

"I….ILOVEYOU!" She shouted as she flushed red.

"Come on, say the rest." Luxuria said with a grin.

"And...fuck it!" She cursed before grabbing Jaune's face and pressed their lips together.

His eyes went wide as the people around them either gasped or handed each other money. 'I-Is Pyrrha kissing me?!'

"There we go, that's my new sister in law!" Beamed Luxuria with a smile. "Go ahead and add tongue while you're at it."

'What did she do to Pyrrha?! Damn it, I should have taken my team and run to the hills when I knew they were coming!' Thought Jaune before finding Pyrrha's arms wrapped around his neck while she moaned and seemed to get into the kiss. 'W-Well…. It's not like I'm disliking it.' He thought as he began to kiss back.

'Oh my god! He's kissing back! Her tips actually worked!' Pyrrha thought as she began to mentally cheer as Luxuria grinned.

'I knew he would take a hint if she was forward, you just bagged yourself a nice girl Jaune.' She thought before coughing. "So, when can we expect the wedding?"

'W-Wedding?!' Jaune thought in shock as Pyrrha ended the kiss.

"Um...uh….after the festival?" She said with a huge blush. 'I have to take action like she said, right?'

"Wait what?!" Gawked Jaune.

"Great, I can't wait to tell mom and the others, they're going to be so happy Jaune!" Beamed Luxuria before looking at the crowd and licked her lips. "Now then, time for me to find someone myself~"

'Oh god, this is...this is complete insanity, at least it can't get any worse.'

CRASH!

"Get back here you dirty little weasel, I still have a leg left to break!"

"Oh god, mom?!" He cried out after breaking the kiss and saw Ozpin run by them with his parents chasing him.

"Leave me alone, I'm not expelling your son!" He cried in fear.

"Miss Arc, I'm marrying Jaune!" Pyrrha called out suddenly causing his mom to stop along with his dad crashing into her making them fall down with Jaune dropping his jaw.

"Pyrrha!"

"Your sister said I had to take charge!"

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?!" She cried as she crawled out from underneath his father.

"No! No no no no!"

"D-Do you not want to marry me?" Pyrrha asked nervously. 'Oh no, did I go to fast?!'

"I-I didn't mean it like that!"

"My god, first you get thrown off a cliff, fight terrorists and now you're getting married?! What the hell is wrong with this school?!" Yelled his father walking over with Jaune groaning.

"Look, I swear it's not what you think."

"The headmaster himself said he fired you off a cliff into a forest full of Grimm, what is there not to understand?!"

"And this girl just said she was marrying you! I don't completely mind that part, but why didn't you tell us?!"

He let out a bigger groan and facepalmed. "Ok would someone bother listening to MY side of things?! You're doing it again!"

"Doing what, looking out for you? Protecting you?"

"Smothering me!" He snapped at them with a glare. "You always do this! Ever since I was little, you and the others thought I was as fragile as glass just because I wasn't born a natural! That's one of the reasons I ran off to be a hunter without telling you!"

"But you just naturally get in danger, we just want what's best for you."

"What's 'best for me' is if you two bothered to actually trust me!" He frowned while clenching his hands. "You getting mad for what happened, you have every right to be, but now you're not even bothering to ask the 'why' and jumping ahead. Is this what you would do for the rest of my life? Why don't you do that to my sisters? Because it sure feels like you don't have any faith in me when I wanna become a real hunter."

"Well, it's just...I wanted one child who isn't risking their life every day, is that so much to ask?!" His mother shouted with a frown.

"I'm not risking anything because you're too paranoid!" He shouted back. "Maybe if you two actually let me do this and trained me like you did my sisters, I never would have done all this, did you ever think of that?"

"Well, no bu-"

"But what, did you just think I was too weak, that I didn't have some cool semblance or my aura unlocked at a baby that I was too weak?!" He walked up to them and pointed at them. "Well I'm gonna show you just what I HAVE when I go and fight. You and the others are gonna sit your asses down in the stands, watch us kick ass, and see for yourselves that I have what it takes, and that I'm DONE waiting and being held back from doing what I choose."

"I….but…..ahhhhh, you're right Jaune." his mother said with a sigh. "I guess we were being a bit overprotective, I just didn't want to get a call one day saying that you died fighting Grimm, our family has enough at stake running at the battle, I just wanted one child to live in peace."

He took a deep breath and looked away. "Look mom, dad, I just wanna prove myself. To you, my sisters, my friends, and to myself. I mean, did you ever let dad stay behind when he had to fight?"

"No, but only because he told me right as he was leaving the door." She muttered with a pout. "I...I guess you can stay here then." She said with a sigh. "But we're staying for the wedding, and I expect grandchildren young man, but not to soon, ok?"

"Gonna stop you right there. First off, I'm still standing by my word. If I lose, I'll come home, but if I win, I stay. Second, there is NO wedding, but…." He looked at Pyrrha who looked nervous while he blushed. "I might be dating here, real soon actually."

"R-Really Jaune?" She asked as she began to smile.

"Yeah, also in the future don't take all of Luxuria's advice to heart, she can get a bit...crazy."

"I'm offended you'd say that about me." Huffed his sister. "I was just helping a maiden out with her heart."

"You also have a tendency to ask out several people at once." He deadpanned. "And that one time at our neighbor's farm you were REAL interested in riding his horse all day, and do I even need to mention when you came back late at night covered in-"

"OK JAUNE! Such a kidder." She chuckled nervously as she covered his mouth as she looked at her mother. "He's kidding, I swear."

"With you I wouldn't be surprised." Sighed her mother shaking her head. "No wonder you always wanted to feed stray dogs that came near our home."

"Hey! I'll have you know all of them were clean and I never once got….ooooh, I just said all that." She muttered in despair. 'Damn it!'

"...ok, I'm breaking out the chastity belt when we get home. AGAIN." Isabelle said as Luxuria paled.

"Maybe you two should find the others." Whispered Jack to Jaune and Pyrrha who nodded as they walked away while he turned to Luxuria who tried inching away. "While we're staying, you won't be spending any 'private time' with any of the people here unless we say so."

"What?! But there's people from all over Remnant here, it's like a giant exotic buffet!" She cried in despair.

"You do know you're not helping your case at all, right?"

"F-For making friends with of course! I mean, a girl does need a big circle of friends after all."

"Nice try, just for that you get to spend the rest of your time with us." Jack said with a grin. "Now then, let's go find your siblings before this place burns to the ground."

"I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR HAIR OUT BLONDIE!" yelled Ira before one stand burst into flames while an old man run out screaming.

"We may be too late…" He said with a sigh.

"Mom! Acedia got a boyfriend, I want one!" Invidia shouted with a frown.

"Let me sleep damn it!" Yelled said girl who was using Nora as a pillow for her feet.

"Someone help." Ren groaned as he tried to get out of her grasp.

"There you are!" Yelled Blake who spotted Cardin, ran over, tripped him up, and pounced on the boy before wailing on him. "So you got a problem with Faunus? Well this Faunus is gonna kick your ass!"

"Now then, you will sign this contract and that will be the end of it, deal?" Said Avaritia as her eyes began to glow.

"For the last time no!"

"Well then, I guess I'll have to be more persuasive."

"You've been trying to do that, and guess what? Nothing else you say will work."

"Then why are you already signing the contract?"

"I'm no- what the hell?!" She cried seeing her hand move on it's own. "I-I didn't mean to do that!"

"Uh-huh, sure, thank you for your cooperation Miss Schnee, I'll make sure to send a copy to you and your father later." She said with a big grin as Weiss paled.

"Hey wait! What just happened?!"

"What happened is that you just got engaged to my little brother, and you also agreed to a sizable donation to our family, thank you for that." She shook Weiss' hand. "Welcome to the family, sister."

"W-Wha...What just happened?" She said in shock as Avaritia walked away with a huge grin.

'Jaune will be happy when he hears this.' She thought before spotting her parents. "Ah, mom, dad, are you enjoying the festival?"

"Well we just had a talk with the headmaster, tried kicking his ass, and just had a heart to heart with your brother, so you could say the festival is second on our mind right now."

"Ah, well that's good to hear, is everything going well with him?"

"Oh, he's happy, we reached an understanding….Jaune will stay here if he wins the tournament and we won't push the issue… though there is good news, he got himself a girlfriend!"

"Wait….come again?"

"Oh yes, this nice Pyrrha girl, she's his partner, she seems to really like him."

"Oh….oh shit…"

"What? What's wrong?"

"Well, you know that Weiss girl we were introduced to, the heiress to the Schnee dust company?"

"Yes? Why w….oh no, Avaritia what did you do?"

"Well….remember how I made those marriage contracts a few years ago?"

"The ones I told you to burn and never think about again?"

"Yes."

"Let me guess, you just tried that with that girl, didn't you?"

"Well….tried and succeeded?"

"Burn it."

"B-But I could still salvage this!"

"Don't make your father repeat himself."

"B-Bu-"

"Burn it now or I'm freezing all of your bank accounts."

"Ah! Ok ok! I'll burn it!"

"Do it now, in front of us."

"Ok, ok!" She said as she brought the contract out and a lighter. 'So close to getting close to the biggest and most profitable Dust company on remnant, though then again Weiss doesn't know I'm destroying the contract, maybe I can get her to give me some money to end it?'

"And you're gonna make it clear to her that Jaune already has someone."

"Ugh, fine!" She groaned as she set the paper on fire. 'I'll have to try and find someone else with big money.'

"Good, now then, let's go enjoy the festival dear."

(Later)

"Come on Jaune! You can do it!" Called out Isabelle with her, her husband, and their daughters watching the match going on right now between team JNPR and team BRNZ.

"Come on, win Jaune, I have big money riding on this!"

"Come on Ren, win and then we can go back to sleep together!"

"Wow, the vendor food here is pretty good too."

"They're not so great, I could do this if I really wanted too."

"Win this match Jaune and then get busy with my new sister!"

"Come on Jaune! Show your pride as an Arc or else!"

"KILL THEM JAUNE! RIP OUT THEIR SPINES AND SHOW THEM NO MERCY!"

"...Honey, you gave Ira her mood stabilizers today, right?"

"Wait, that was my turn? I thought you did that already."

"COME ON JAUNE, EITHER DO BETTER OR I'M COMING DOWN AND KICKING ALL OF YOUR ASSES!"

"Man, Jaune's sisters are really getting into this." Remarked Ruby.

"Yeah, just keep me away from that demon." Shuddered Weiss with a frown. "They're not natural, none of them are."

"You think? Blake just sit down and relax."

"No, I have to show my pride as a Faunus and kick Cardin's ass again!" She yelled standing up with Yang facepalming.

"Ow…. Ruby, give me some more pain killers I can feel pain again." She groaned, both her legs in casts.

"Can do sis." She said as she handed her sister a bottle of white pills. "Also avoid the one who eats stuff, she tried to eat Zwei!"

"Arf! Arf!"

"And there we go folks, team JNPR takes home the win, what a wonderful match!" Oobleck said over the loudspeakers.

"Seems like they'll be making it to the semi-finals!" Called out Port making the team cheer with Jaune's family cheering the loudest out of the audience.

"Indeed, if they keep this up they'll win the tournament!"

"That's my boy!"

"You can do this Jaune!"

'This is awesome, I'm doing well, my team is happy, my family is supporting me, nothing could possibly ruin this moment!'

"Now kiss you two love birds!" Luxuria called with a big grin. "Do it!"

Jaune and Pyrrha blushed while hearing the crowd start to slowly chant in unison.

"Kiss kiss kiss kiss!"

"W-Well Jaune, the crowd demands it." Pyrrha said with a blush as she walked towards him.

"Y-Yeah, guess it'd be rude to disappoint them." He said before she pulled him into a kiss, making the crowd roar in excitement. He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed back with his family clapping.

"Whooo! Now bend her over and go all the way!"

"LUXURIA!"

"What? It only makes sense."


	70. Chapter 70

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 70

Sequel to chapter 116 in part 1

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Somewhere in Wyoming, near a graveyard-

BOOOM!

Rain fell onto the ground as we see two coffins right above ground, each one right over an open grave as people in black robes watched on with tears.

"For those that knew Tabitha and Dave Miller, they were the best scientists in their fields." Said a priest. "But for others, they were a loving couple, one that knew suffering yet stayed together in the eyes of the lord. May their spirits enter the gates of paradise in the lord's graces. Amen."

"Amen." whispered the people with some sobbing into tissues.

The coffin slowly went into the graves as the rain kept pouring.

For those that don't know, ten years have passed since the two became a couple. Both great scientists that discovered how to allow mothers to keep making milk for malnourished children. But….it wasn't to last as it was discovered that the accident Tabitha had was slowly causing her DNA to deteriorate along with any children she was carrying. This also spread by transmission to Dave, who did not know the seriousness of this condition as they spent their last days in a hospital room, their hands still clasped together till they drew their last breaths on earth.

So here they laid, ready to be buried side by side with family and friends there to mourn their passing.

This included a tall woman wearing an all black dress, with short black hair, a black veil over her blue eyes, a D cup chest and small ass, who was crying the most while feeling like the world just lost all its colors.

'Why, why did you have to go? You were so young!' She thought while crying into her tissue, just as the dirt was placed on the graves. 'Why did you have to leave me alone?!'

"And so we bid goodbye to these two, let their spirits be welcomed into heaven with happiness for the rest of their eternal lives." The priest said while closing his bible. "Amen."

"Amen."

The crowd looked ok while many of them left, except for the woman.

"S-Sister…" she sniffled while wiping at her eyes. "Y-You deserved better…."

As she sniffled, a tall man with short dark red hair, blue eyes and wearing a black suit walked to her and patted her shoulder. "Marie, it's time to go."

"A-Alright." Marie said while wiping some tears away and walked away. 'Sister, I promise to find a cure to your condition, even if it kills me.'

(Two months later)

-Somewhere in the Hawaiian Islands-

"Alright, let's see if this sample will mix with this sample properly." Marie said while wearing a lab coat and was unusually paler then before as she looked at a microscope. She carefully added a drop of a chemical to the one on a slide and watched carefully.

BOOM!

Only to have it explode a little, getting her covered in soot.

"Damn it! Not again!" She snapped in anger. "Everytime! EVERYFUCKING TIME!"

"Marie? How are you holding up in there?"

She turned to the red head and frowned. "Go away Tim! I'm busy!"

"You've been in here for days!"

"And I'm not coming out until I get a breakthrough!"

"But you didn't eat or bathe in weeks!"

"So?!"

"You're going to waste away!"

She ignored him and got back to work.

"Please at least eat something!"

"Not until I get this done or until I die!" She yelled while a large catfish was swimming in a aquarium right next to the table.

"Don't talk like that! If you don't open up and let me help I'm kicking the door in!"

"Just go away Tim! I don't need you!" She growled.

Tim frowned at that. 'She's really pissing me off!'

"Glub glub glub." The catfish said while swimming around the tank as the tag on it said _Malapteruridae Malapterurus_.

"Marie, I'm gonna say it one last time. Open up and let me help you."

"No, I don't need you distracting me! That is what happened to my baby sister when she let her damn husband in to her research!"

Tim groaned before raising his foot and kicked the door open. "Pushing yourself near death won't help! Now take a break and eat something!"

She turned to him while looking very pissed off. "Just go away! I need to work!"

"No!" he snapped before grabbing her and dragged her away. "You need rest and food!"

"Hey let me go! I need to finish getting the DNA degradation fixed! I need to fix my sisters mistake!" She yelled while kicking and thrashing around like a child.

"AFTERWARDS." he frowned while getting her out of the lab.

"Noooooo!"

However, what they didn't know was that the catfish was slowly eating the leftover soot on its aquarium as it started to glow an electric red color.

(Later)

"I'm not eating." Marie said while looking at the large cheeseburger on the table.

"Marie, you're smart, so you should know that working yourself to death isn't the smart thing to do."

"To me it is Tim! I need to fix the experiment that Tabitha created so she can rest in peace in heaven!"

"Well how is killing yourself essentially gonna help? Do you think she'd want that or encourage you to do something asinine?"

"I don't know! But I know she would be HAPPY that I'm trying to make a difference!" She snapped. "And I don't need you around to act like a goddamn mother hen!"

"Marie!" he hit the table. "Eat the fucking burger or I'll make you!"

She looked away with a huff. "No fuck-MMMM!?"

That was when Tim pushed the burger into her mouth.

"Eat it!"

"MMMMM?!" she tried to push him off as he held on.

"I'm doing this for your own good, now eat!"

"MMMMM!" She yelled while the burger went down her throat. "MMMMMMMM!"

"Now here comes the water."

She gagged while a large bottle of water went down her throat.

PUNCH!

"Gah!"

"Ah...ah...you bastard!" Marie yelled in anger.

"There, you might be pissed but at the very least you'll have energy to keep going."

"..." she growled while turning red. "Asshole." 'What a mother hen!'

"Now you can get back to your work, but after you take a shower." He said while dragging her away by the scruff of her coat.

"Hey! I don't need a bath!"

"You smell like ten skunks!"

"I smell like a rose you asshole!"

(Much later)

"There, you smell like a rose bush now."

Marie glared at Tim while not happy. "You didn't need to wash ALL my body parts you ass! I can clean myself just fine!"

"But would you have?"

"Just fucking shut up!" She snapped before seeing a bright red glow in the lab.

"Well excuse me for-"

She ran towards the door and opened it, only to see a glowing red catfish in the tank. "Fucking hell?! My electric catfish is fucking red now!"

"Wait what?" Tim said before seeing the glowing catfish. "Jesus Christ!"

"What happened to my pet?!"

"I don't know you tell me!"

"I don't know you ass!" She snapped while seeing the soot on the ground and it clicked. "...oh fuck! The samples got eaten by that bastard fish!"

"Glub glub glub." It said while swimming around.

"Why the hell would you have samples in the tank!?"

"It exploded you asshole! I wouldn't put MY samples from my sister's skin into ANYTHING of mine!"

"Well we gotta do something!"

"Like what?! Eat the fish I've owned for TEN years?!" Marie snapped.

"No! I mean get it tested!"

"You KNOW damn well this is ILLEGAL! The cops will find out and we will get sent to fucking jail!"

"Then what do you suggest miss 'I'll work myself into an early grave'?"

"I don't know!" She snapped before the catfish suddenly jumped out of the water and landed on her feet while flopping around.

"Glub." It said while the mucus covered the foot and floor. "Glub."

"AHHH! TABITHA THE SECOND! TIM GET HER INTO THE AQUARIUM NOW!"

"On it!"

That was when the fish bit Marie on the leg before dying as the glow vanished.

"Ow!" she winced grabbing the spot. "Tabitha the second! No!"

"Marie, it's dead...even if it didn't have any front teeth."

"Shut up! That fish was given to me by my sister and now it's dead!" She yelled out.

"No I got you that fish dumbass."

"SHUT UP!" She yelled in denial while her leg had a large suction mark on it. "JUST SHUT UP!"

Tim frowned before bopping her head. "Don't screw with me, you are in denial to the point you think everything I did for you is your sister's idea! You need to let go before you become a madwoman!"

"I'm not in denial!" She snapped. "My sister did EVERYTHING for me!"

"So did I!" he glared. "You need to actually use your head or you'll go nuts!"

She growled before slowly feeling faint before falling head first on the floor, out cold.

Tim went wide eyed. "Marie!"

(Later)

Tim ran around like crazy while holding Marie like a princess as he tried to figure out where to put her and if he should call the hospital, only to realize that would get the authorities investigating their experiments and possibly jail them. "Fucking christ!"

He looked down at the girl with annoyance and worry. "Why couldn't you have listened to me sooner?" He then looked around and saw a large bathtub in the middle of the room, the one that Tabitha the second used for 'exercise', as he threw her into the tub. "I hope this wakes her up!"

SPLASH!

She floated to the top of the tub while still out cold.

"Come on Marie! Wake up!"

Silence.

"Marie!"

Silence.

"Oh god, please wake up Marie!"

Silence.

He paled while starting to get really scared. "Marie! Wake up!"

Silence.

"Oh no, I killed her, it's all my fault! If I had just taken her out of the lab sooner and made her take a break this might not have happened!" He cried out while not seeing her twitching. "Oh god! I killed my crush!"

Silence.

"Why the hell didn't I just encourage her? She might have been really close to finding the answer!"

Silence.

"Oh god! I'm going to hell! Gah! Why didn't I confess to her?!" He yelled while Marie twitched again. 'I deserve to jump in the water and let the sharks eat me!'

She splashed in the water while her body started to glow red.

Splash, splash, splash, splash.

He jumped and looked at her in shock.

Marie kept on splashing in the water while her skin started to become very tanned, her cheeks started to gain several large 'whiskers', her hands became webbed while her body became covered in mucus, her legs began to change into a large fish like tail that went out of the tub, her chest became a H cup chest and her ass got bigger, and several fins appeared on her hips as some gills appeared on her neck.

"Holy...sweet...Jesus."

Marie opened her eyes and groaned. "What the fuck happened to me?"

"Marie! You're alive!"

She looked at him. "What the fuck Tim?! Why did you dunk me into a tub?!"

"Oh thank God! I thought you died!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?! And why do I feel so fat right now in the ass?"

"Because you're a catfish!"

"...eh?" She said confused.

"Just look at your ass!"

She did and saw the tail. "AHHHHH!"

"But you're alive! I mean you're a weird catfish...thing, but alive!"

"I'm going to have DNA degradation! I'm going to die you asshole!"

"...oh fuck!"

"Take a fucking sample you asshole! NOW!" Marie snapped.

He rushed over to grab and needle and ran to her while jabbing it into her ass.

"AHHHH!" She yelled while shocking him with electricity.

ZAP!

ZAP!

ZAP!

"GAH!"

(Later)

Tim looked at a microscope while seeing Marie's blood sample. "Interesting."

"What you asshole!?" Marie yelled while still in the bathtub.

"Your cells aren't showing any DNA deterioration. None at all."

"What? That's impossible."

"Well it's true." He said while giving her the microscope. "Take a look."

She frowned before looking and saw perfectly healthy cells. "...holy crap! It...It's working fine!"

"Maybe the catfish's mucus is having a conserving effect that's allowing the DNA to mix with the human DNA without deteriorating the nucleic acid." Tim said as Marie was drooling mucus from her mouth. "Uh Marie? You're making a puddle on the floor."

She blinked before looking at it and covered her mouth as more mucus fell on the ground from her arms. "FUCK!"

"Still, this is great! The problem is finished!"

"But I'm a fucking catfish! An electric catfish!" She snapped. "And what if I go goo gaga like my sister?! Oh wait, I don't HAVE anyone, hell no one cared for me except my sister!"

Tim eye twitched at her denial. "Apparently you didn't hear anything I was muttering when you were passed out."

"Like what? You trying to mooch off me again?" She growled before Tim had enough and walked towards the tub's glass container and placed it on the tub. "HEY!"

"You need to shut up! You aren't thinking right and if you think I'm nothing but a moocher, you got another thing comin' Marie!" he frowned. "Either you listen up and face facts, or you can stay in that from now on!"

"Get me out of here you moocher!"

He frowned before putting gorilla tape on the edges of the tub. "I'm not a moocher you idiot! I have been there for you since we were KIDS! And now you're acting like I'm nothing, I hope you like your new tank because I am DONE being your emotional punching bag!" he turned and walked off.

"Hey! Let me out!" She yelled as Tim walked away.

'She needs to get her mind out the demented depression. For her sake.' He thought while the doors close. 'I'll check up on her in three days.'

"TIM!"

(Timeskip)

Marie groaned while feeling claustrophobic as she had to eat the algae in her tank, which tasted terrible in her opinion. 'Damn it Tim! You evil son of a bitch! You left me here for TEN DAYS!'

However unbeknownst to her, it was just three days and in her warped mind, time was moving faster in the tub.

"When I get out of here, you're dead!" She snapped while her mind started to crack.

"Hi." Said Tabitha while right next to her, but was decayed and had a skull like face. "Miss me meow?"

"AHH!" She screamed before seeing Dave next to her, also decayed and had no face. "AHHHH!"

"Hello Marie." He said. "Miss us? Because we missed you."

"Y-You can't be here! You're dead!"

"But you called us back." Tabitha smiled. "And you wanted me back, so I'm here to stay forever."

And cue an eyeball falling out of her socket.

"AHHHHHH!"

Dave moved closer to her while his hair fell out. "You know, for a scientist, you are close minded."

"Yep meow." Said Tabitha while her brain was exposed. "You let your work drag you down, made heinous experiments and called your best friend a moocher, all for us meow."

POP!

And cue the brain falling out.

"T-That's not true! I was doing it for your sake!"

"Or for yours." Said Dave while his chest came out. "Admit it, you just want to be with the dead."

"N-No!"

Both move closer while turning into skeletons with brains hanging out of their jaws. "You wanted to be us, so now **you ARE! HAHAHAHAHA!** "

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed while Tim walked in and saw her screaming at nothing.

"Relax! It's only been three days."

"AHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed while thrashing about and caused sparks of lighting to hit the glass. "NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE DEAD! TIM! SAVE ME PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH MY CORPSE OF A SISTER!"

"What….the hell….are you talking about?" He said before seeing her crying.

"PLEASE! SAVE ME!" She screamed while the 'corpses' moved closer and closer to her. "AHHHHHHHH!"

He moved over curious. "Marie, there aren't any corpses, it's just you and me."

She kept on thrashing around while banging on the glass. "TIM! PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! PLEASE SAVE ME TIM!"

He blinked before slowly realizing it was her guilty mind playing tricks on her and driving her mad. He opened up the top before finding her jumping out and falling on him. "Oof!"

"T-Tim!" She cried while hugging him tightly. "I-I-I was so scared! They wanted me to join them!"

He groaned from the hug while getting covered in mucus. "M-Marie, you're squeezing me too tight."

"I don't care!" She cried. "I don't care...I...I just want to hug you….sniff sniff…"

'Wow, her guilt hit her, hard.' He thought while Marie cried into his chest.

"T-Tim...I...I….I….I'm so sorry...I was….an asshole! Sniff." She cried while covering him with more mucus and tears.

(Sometime later)

Marie sniffled while drinking some water as she sat on Tim's lap in the tub, which had a small set of stairs inside said tub.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes...sniff." Marie sniffled. "I am."

"Good."

"..."

"What is it?"

"Tim….was I acting irrational?"

"Yes, a lot." he replied bluntly. "Especially when I've been here for you."

"..." she groaned. "I feel like an asshole."

"A huge one."

"Ugh!" She groaned while looking at Tim. "Tim, I am a fucking bitch, especially to you!"

"Well duh."

"Is there anyway I can make it up to you?"

"Mmmmm." He smirked. "You become my pet fish and let me feed you and clean you, that and let me wash your body."

"What?!" she blushed.

"It's either that or nothing." He frowned. "After all, you pissed me off very badly."

Marie blushed red. "B-B-But I'm a person!"

"Not right now, right now you're mostly a catfish, and a real catfish needs to stay put and be taken care of."

"Electric catfish. And….ugh! Fine, but if you call me a 'fishy wishy' I'll kill you!"

"No promises." he smiled while giving her tail a rub.

She blushed while Tim's hand got covered in mucus. "S-Stop that!"

(A few minutes later)

Marie looked from the tank while Tim was holding a Wendy's bag full of burgers over her head. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you to jump up to gobble your food, what else?"

"I'm not a dolphin!"

"I know, but you are a electric catfish. So jump little fish, jump!"

She glared while sparks flew from her body. " **Tim!** "

"What? A little exercise is good for you."

She growled at them before getting an idea and spat water at him.

"..." he frowned. "For that, I'm going to eat all this food."

"Noooo!"

"Are you going to behave?"

"Grrr." She grumbled before jumping up and grabbed the bag and started eating the food. 'Bastard!'

"Good girl." Tim said while patting her head. "That wasn't so hard right?"

She glared at him. 'I'm gonna remember that.'

(Later)

Tim walked to the tub while holding some sponges in his hands. "Bath time Marie!"

"Ugh, fine, just watch where you're touching." She blushed while Tim started cleaning her chest.

"Relax, I've seen you naked when you tried skinny dipping as kids."

"I-I was a tomboy back then!"

"And you are still a tomboy now."

"Shut up."

He chuckled at that while rubbing on the mounds. "This definitely reminds me of when you weren't a jackass. Which you are."

Marie huffed in annoyance.

"I think the change made these bigger too."

"I know that! And I got a tan as well as a fat ass!" She snapped.

"It makes you look healthier, before well...you looked like a zombie with hair."

"Oh fuck you!" She snapped in anger.

"Just saying you crazy catfish."

"Electric catfish!"

"Whatever." he shrugged before scrubbing around her sides and ass.

She blushed while her tail moved from side to side.

"You know, when you were out cold I was worried you were dead." He said. "And did you by chance hear anything important?"

"Besides the void, I don't recall." She said with a blush. 'I can't tell him that! I'm stronger than my sister!'

"You sure?"

"Y-Yes!" She blushed while Tim started scrubbing her crotch.

"Are you REALLY sure?" He said with a smirk.

"AH! D-Don't touch that spot!"

"I have to clean every spot Marie, even your slimy crotch." He said with a smirk.

She blushed while letting out a cute moan.

"Relax, you'll be squeaky clean in no time."

"Oh~" she moaned while splashing around as her face became bright red.

"What's this? Are you getting off on me washing you? Who knew you were so naughty."

"N-No!" Marie moaned out.

"Are you sure? Because I can do this ALL day long." Tim smirked.

"I-I'm sure you ba-AH!" She moaned out while mucus started to cover Tim's arms. "Ah!"

'She's really getting horny.' he thought with a smirk. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"You bas-AHH!" She cried out while climaxing onto his hand. 'That bastard!'

Tim blinked before turning bright red. 'Holy shit, she just came on my hand!'

Marie glared at him while looking red in the face. "Y-You….b-bastard!"

"S-Sorry!"

She glared at him while muttering something.

"Huh?"

"Grumble grumble."

"What's-"

"You want to know what I thought?! Fine! I was thinking of you ya bastard!" She snapped before zapping him with electricity and dived under the water. 'Bastard!'

"Ah!" Tim cried out while his hair got spiky.

She gave him the finger before splashing him with her tail.

"Gah! Marie, knock it off!"

SPLASH!

SPLASH!

SPLASH!

"Stop it or else!"

SPLASH!

SPLASH!

SPLASH!

"That's it! I warned you!" He yelled before grabbing her tail and dragged her out of the tub before spanking her ass.

"Ah! Stop that, ah! Ah! Ah! AH!"

"Then say sorry."

"No, AH!"

SMACK!

"AH!"

"Say sorry!"

"No!"

SMACK!

"AHHHH!" She cried out while releasing juices onto the floor. "You bastard!"

"Want me to keep it up?" He asked while raising his hand up.

"Y-You bastard! Stop spanking me!"

"Then stop calling me that."

"You bas-AHHHHHHH!" She cried out while getting spanked very hard.

"I can do this all day if you want."

"T-Tim stop!" She yelled while said man smacked her ass again.

"Then tell me what were you thinking about when you were out cold, I know it was me but WHAT is it?"

SMACK!

"Ah! Ok ok! I was….thinking about you kissing me!" She blushed red while covering her face. 'AHHH!'

"...really?"

"Y-Yes." Marie blushed. "I just thought about it and….Tabitha and Dave were mocking me about me pushing you away…"

"...really?"

She nodded while her tail moved upwards.

"So...you like me?"

And cue her blushing even redder.

"You like me Marie, or do you want me to spank you again?"

"W-Wait!"

He stopped in mid swing. "Yes?"

"I-I-I do like you! Since we were kids, but I've been busy with my experiments to even try connecting with you!"

"Huh, and here I thought it was me who had the crush." He muttered out loud.

"What?!"

"What? Didn't know I had a crush on you? Wow, you're dense." He teased.

"Shut up!"

He smirked before rubbing her ass. "Why did you think I stayed with you through thick and thin? I care for you, both the good and bad. But after your sisters death, you were starting to act crazy and well, I was worried you would kill me like a mad scientist in a horror movie."

"T-That's crazy talk! And do you have to rub me there while talking?!"

"Yes." He said. "And I mean what I said. I care for you even if you try pushing me away, but I don't like being called a moocher."

Marie blushed while mucus started to ooze from her body.

"So, what do you have to say to that?"

"..."

"Well?"

"...ugh…." she groaned. "F-Fine….I'll accept them but...I don't want to act like my horny sister. She got pregnant WAY too early."

"So you DO wanna get together." he smirked.

"...yes." She said while turning around with a blush. "I just have one thing."

"What?"

"Let's do it slowly. I'm not loose or comfortable with….doing 'it' on the first date."

"Wow, so you actually thought about that so soon? You really are a naughty girl."

Marie turned red before zapping Tim.

ZAP!

"GAH!"

"Y-You fucking bastard whore!"

"Hey! It's called teasing!"

"Still not funny!"

"Was too!"

"Was not you bastard!" She snapped while zapping him again.

ZAP!

"GAH!" he growled before giving her breast a slap.

"EEEP!" She cried out before the entire zapping process occurred all over again.

"GAH!" he cried out before slapping the other one.

"EEP!"

(A few minutes of zapping later)

"Cough." Tim groaned while covered in burn marks. "Ow."

"Don't slap my chest." she grumbled covering them.

"Then stop zapping me."

"I'm a electric catfish, I have to zap people to protect myself!"

"So for a catfish girlfriend, you like zapping boyfriends that want to play naughty with you?"

"Y-You don't slap a girl's breasts like that!"

"You zapped me first!"

"You slapped me first!"

SLAP!

"EEEP!" She cried out while getting slapped on the ass.

"What? I'm trying to be a naughty boy to my fishy girlfriend."

"Hey! I said not to call me that."

"No, you said don't call you fishy wishy, not fishy girlfriend."

"But!"

"So I'm going to call you my fishy girlfriend from now on, fishy girlfriend." He smiled while giving her a kiss on the ass.

ZAP!

"AHHH!"

(Later)

Marie huffed while poking Tim's cheek.

"Stop that."

"Not until you get me some fancy dinner tonight."

"Your idea of fancy is leftovers from Chili's."

"What? I like their ribs."

"Well getting fast food food gets a bit boring."

"No it's not! It tastes good!"

"You're going to get fat."

"No I won't!"

"Yeah you are."

"I'm not going to get fat!"

Tim sighed before walking away. "Hold on, I'll make you some healthy dinner."

"Hey get back here!"

(A few minutes later)

Marie grumbled before the lights turned off as Tim walked in with a table and placed it next to her tank as he placed both some candles and food on the table. "What are you doing?"

The candles turned on as it was revealed that Tim was wearing a fancy tux and the food was some salad and some cooked turkey.

"Just setting up a romantic dinner with my fishy girlfriend."

"Why? You could just bring the food here."

"I felt in a romantic mood today, fishy girlfriend." He teased.

"I'll zap you again."

"And ruin the turkey? How unladylike of you." He smiled.

'He can be such a pain.' Marie thought while picking up some utensils and started to eat the turkey. 'But this is good turkey.'

"How's it taste?"

"Good."

He smiled. "Added some fish flakes to the turkey." 'I really want to see her cute angry face right now.'

"What?! You mean I'm eating fish food!?"

"Got you. I didn't add any fish flakes." Tim chuckled. "It's just normal turkey."

She growled at him before he ate some of his own turkey.

"Relax, I wanted to lighten the mood a little."

"I'm gonna shock your balls off for that."

"Relax." He smiled. "I just wanted to make you laugh, you did have a cute laugh as a kid."

"Do I sound like I'm laughing?"

"No." He said before saying. "But you look lovely tonight."

"I look the same." she grumbled with a blush.

"In whatever form you are in, you're still beautiful in my eyes." He smiled. "Especially your eyes."

Marie turned bright red as Tim ate some of his salad. 'Why does he have to keep complimenting me like that?!'

"Anyway, want me to swim with you tonight? So you won't get lonely?" He asked with sincerity.

Marie turned bright red.

"Relax, I have a swimsuit."

'That's not the issue.' She thought while eating her turkey.

"Oh and I also got you something else, but you need to lean in closer for me to give it to you."

"Just tell me."

"It's a surprise." He smiled. "Plus I can't reach you from this side with my gift."

"Ugh, fine." She said before leaning towards Tim.

Chu~

Only to get kissed on the lips.

"There you go, one kiss for my fishy girlfriend." Tim smirked.

"W-W-W-What?!"

"What? Didn't like the kiss?" He asked before kissing her lips again. "Because I can do it again, and again, and again."

"D-Don't just kiss me without asking first!"

"Oh? So you WANTED me to kiss you?" He smirked. "How cute."

Marie blushed crimson red. "S-S-Shut up!"

"Alright, this time you can kiss me."

She blushed again before quickly kissing him on the lips and went under the water.

"See? Now you're turning red, maybe you're getting a fever, should I get the thermometer?" he teased.

She gave him the bird.

"You want me to kiss your finger next?"

And cue another bird to the man along with some sparks.

"There will come a time when you ask, and I'm going to never stop smiling."

She glared at him before moving her head up. "Bastard."

"But I'm your bastard Marie."

"Ugh!"

(Later)

"Want to swim?" Tim asked while in a red speedo.

"Sure, just don't get any ideas."

"Like sucking your tits?" He joked.

"Yes." she replied bluntly.

"Oh then how about kissing your ass?"

"Try that and I'll use my tail." she blushed.

He chuckled before picking her up princess style and walked out of the lab. "Then let's head to the beach!"

She held on to his neck and tried not to get too excited. 'Damn that bastard!'

(At the beach)

SPLASH!

SPLASH!

SPLASH!

"Ah! How's it feel to be in seawater?"

"Cold." Marie said while still naked and covering her chest.

"Aw come on, you spend most of your time in a tank, this way you can really spread your fins."

"I'm an introvert you ass!"

"Well look at the upside, you could be near some sharks or eels."

"Fuck you Tim!" She snapped while covering the water with mucus.

"Do you ever calm down? I'm really trying to help here." he frowned. "I'm teasing but you're acting like I'm punching you over and over."

She growled before jumping into the water and vanished from sight.

"I wish she would just be happy instead of staying mad. Course my teasing may not be helping." Tim thought before getting hit with a octopus that Marie threw at him. "Gah!"

"Ha! I think that made you look better." She laughed before seeing Tim running at her with the octopus.

"TENTACLE ATTACK!"

"AHHH!"

CRASH!

SPLASH!

"Ha! Gotcha!" Tim laughed while the octopus wiggled it's tentacles in his speedo and in Marie's slit. "Ah!"

"T-Take it away!" She blushed before zapping the octopus into a fried cephalopod.

"AHH!" he let out getting shocked at the same time.

She then threw the octopus away and looked at Tim. "Sorry Tim!"

"Ow." he winced and coughed. "It's o...wait, you just said sorry, and my name!"

"..." she huffed while blushing red. "M-M-Maybe."

"Wow, that's so rare it should be its own endangered species." he joked.

She splashed him. "A-Asshole."

"Oh come on, you know I'm right."

Marie glared at him before suddenly grabbing Tim and dragged him underwater.

"Glub glub glub!?"

She dragged him deeper into the water before kissing him on the lips.

'What?! She's kissing me now?' He thought before feeling air getting pushed into his lungs.

'I'll show him….even if he has nice lips.'

'At least she's not trying to drown me.' He thought before kissing her back, making them make out underwater.

'If he adds tongue I don't know whether to leave him here or not.' She thought while still making out, for five hours.

'Oh god...this is heaven!'

-Omake-

(Two weeks later)

"Ugh." groaned Marie while holding her mouth as she laid next to the edge of the tub.

"What's wrong?"

"I feel sick." She groaned. "Like I have food poisoning and bowel issues."

"Need me to get the first aid kit?"

"Ugh….I don't need that. I need a back rub."

"All you had to do was ask dear." he teased.

Marie groaned before holding her stomach. "Ugh….I feel….ugh…."

He moved over and started to rub her back.

She groaned before gasping as she released tens of millions of black jelly like eggs into the water from her slit. "Ahh!"

"Marie!" Tim cried out in shock.

She groaned while releasing more eggs into the water until she stopped and panted. "Ah...ah…"

"Marie, are you ok?"

"Ah…" she looked down and screamed. "AHHHH! I LAID EGGS!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"I know! Wait...did you fuck me in my sleep?!"

"NO!"

She looked at the eggs before it clicked. "Wait, fish fertilize eggs by having the male jizz on them so...oh thank fucking god! I'm not laying fertilized eggs!"

"Wow, how did it feel?"

"...good." She blushed red. "Really...really good."

"Really? It didn't feel painful at all?"

"No, I just felt sick. That's it."

"Fascinating, who knows what this could lead to. I mean if they WERE fertilized, would that mean you'd be capable of giving birth to half human half catfish hybrids by the millions? You'd be a walking talking breeding machine!"

She huffed. "I know that but...I'm not ready to be a mother yet."

"Relax, that would require semen, and I don't wanna be a father either."

Marie sighed before looking at the eggs. "So want caviar or should I just eat them like this?"

"You sure that's not odd?"

"Electric catfish eat eggs to stop competition, so it's not that odd." She said before eating some of the eggs.

Tim grimaced at that while sighing in his head. 'I hope this isn't a regular occurance?'

"Hmm, not bad, they actually taste like jellybeans." She then looked at Tim. "Want some?"

"No thanks, I just had lunch."

"Suit yourself." Marie said while eating the rest of the eggs.

'Yep, this is going to be awkward if this became a regular occurrence.' he grimaced. "So….since you've gone this long without passing on, would you say this experiment is guaranteed complete?"

"Yes it is, now I'm busy trying to have some caviar." She said while going back to eating the eggs.

"So do you think your sister would be proud?"

"Yes, but I'm not going to be horny like her...until I'm ready." Marie frowned before eating the eggs again.

"I meant finishing her work, but thanks for letting me know about that too."

She blushed while splashing him. "I'm still doing the work you ass! I-I was just thinking about the future!" 'Damn it all!'

"For you or your babies?" he teased.

"Both! Now stop that or I'll zap you to high heaven!"

"Fine fine, I'll stop." He said before seeing her eating the eggs again. "Just call me if you're ready to get some of my fishing rod."

She turned red while he ran over and kissed her on the cheek before heading out of the room.

"Later my fishy girlfriend."

She turned bright red before zapping the tub. 'He's so going to get splashed for that...you damn flirt.'


	71. Chapter 71

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 71

Super Crowns in ALL sorts of worlds.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yui, you suck!" Jack groaned as he walked around his lab. "Why would you give her a ring that made her a yandere?!"

"The real question is why not?"

"Well, thanks to you I can barely move." He groaned as he shook his head.

"What are you talking about? You're walking just fine."

"That's because I'm on so many pain killers I can barely think. Look, just help me here, I have some toxic materials to dispose of."

"Ugh, fine."

"Good, now be careful, we need to get rid of this stuff before anything bad happens." Jack said as he held up a large metal barrel with a skull and crossbones on the side.

"What sort of chemicals inside?"

"Oh no, it's not chemicals, it's super crowns."

"...wait, you have a BARREL, of super crowns?"

"Yep."

"Well why the hell are they toxic? These things rock!"

"Because they aren't exactly normal super crowns, I may or may not have tampered with them out of curiosity, and after a few...incidents… I've decided to get rid of them."

"You know some people would pay a lot of money to get their hands on one of these things. The Bowsette trend will never die! Viva la princesses!"

"What, do you want them? If so you can't open these things up in my lab Yui."

"Spoilsport." He grumbled before opening up a portal with a grunt. "Alright, just open the top, tip it in, and this should take them far away from here."

"Good, I think a few in here are self replicating." He said as he walked towards the portal. He opened the top to show numerous crowns with eyes and a pink topped with white polka dots.

"Just be careful, one goes on you and Elisabeth might try to make you her queen." Laughed Yui.

"Yeah yeah, maybe you should try one on, I bet Marisa would like to have a queen of her own."

Yui tipped the barrel into the portal with crowns falling out and going down into a dark abyss. "Yuck it up and I might just toss you in here."

"Wait, where does this even go anyway?" Jack asked as the last of the crowns fell into the portal.

"Beats me, I just opened the portal without focusing on the real destination."

"Oh….well at least they're gone, maybe they'll end up in a black hole." Jack said with a shrug as the portal closed.

"Well now that we dealt with them, now to test out something that popped into my head."

"And what would that be?"

"What would happen if YOU wore a ring." Smirked Yui pulling one out. "My money's on you and Elisabeth rocking the bed all day and night."

"W-Whoa Yui, now let's not do anything crazy." he said nervously as he began to back up.

"Nonsense, you're a man of science, think of this as testing out your mindset to see if it can withstand it." Smiled Yui walking towards him. "Come on now, just slip it on and let's see what happens, it'll hardly hurt."

"I'm good Yui, why don't you try it on?!" He called as the hooded figure grinned and shook his head.

"Sorry Jack, no can do, I'm already unhinged as is. Now be a good boy and put the mind altering power ring on."

"No way, I am not becoming a yandere!"

"Well you can put it on yourself, or I put it on the old fashion way." He smirked before seeing Jack run off making him shake his head. "Old fashion way it is." His form glowed before gaining a hunting hat and vest on while holding a rifle and had some shades on. "The hunt is on." before blowing on a hunting horn and took off running.

As this insanity went on we cut to see the super crowns falling through an endless void before they each began to fall into random portals. One of them wound up landing on what looked like a spaceship zooming through space. It was bright orange and looked a bit like a giant helmet as it began to fly towards a large purple world.

At the controls was a person wearing high tech armor that was red and orange who heard something fall on the floor and hit a button setting the ship on autopilot. The figure got up and began to look around as one of its arms shifted into a large energy cannon. The helmet on their suit checked the area before the sensors zoomed in on the crown on the floor. It tilted it's head in confusion as it cautiously made its way towards it, reaching down and picking it up.

"What is this doing on my ship?" A female voice came from the suit as it inspected the crown. 'It looks like one of Princess Peach's crown, but why is it here?'

The helmet slid down into the suit to show a blond haired woman with it styled into a pigtail as she looked it all over.

"Hmm, I don't remember grabbing this from the last tournament, maybe it fell in while we were fighting, but this seems a bit different." She pondered as she looked at it. "Maybe this is one of their new power ups?"

She tapped on it and went back to take a seat and hummed. "Not sure what a crown can do, but if a flower can make you shoot fireballs and a mushroom can make you bigger, a crown can probably do way better than that. Maybe one little test run couldn't hurt." She said as she looked at it before bringing it over her head and setting it on her. "Huh….nothing, I guess it was a du-AH!" She cried as a cloud of smoke covered her.

'W-What's happening?!' She cried as she felt her armor shrink away, changing from metal to cloth as her jumpsuit underneath began to fuse with the suit. She gasped as she felt her body begin to change as well, shrinking a few inches as her metal boots became heels. "What's happening to my armor?!" Se cried as she looked down to see her armor and jumpsuit turning into a princess dress with the same color as her jumpsuit with orange trimming as two large ball shaped earring appeared on her ears. "I...I...I'm dressed like Peach and Daisy!" She cried as alarms began to go off in her ship.

"Intruder alert, intruder alert!" The alarm blared. "Possible bounty has escaped holding area, recapturing."

"What? Oh you've gotta be kidding me." She groaned as she stood up. "I am Samus, I am not a damn bounty!"

"Samus not detected, DNA is not a match, prepare to be restrained."

"Didn't you hear me? I'm Samus! What do you mean my DNA doesn't ma...wait a sec, this crown!" She cried as she tried to tug it off only for it to stay on her head, as if it was fused to her scalp. "What the hell is this thing?!" She cried as several metal arms shot out at her, grabbing her arms and legs. She growled and tried struggling against them, but they held on tight. "Let go of me damn it! I am Samus, I am Samu-mmph!"

"Gagging bounty." It said as Samus glared at it angrily.

'When I get this crown off it I am dismantling this security system!' She thought while flailing her legs before one of the high heels flew off and hit her in the face. 'Ow! Right after I burn these stupid shoes and dress!' She thought as we began to cut away to a crown landing in what looked like a large garden.

In said garden showed Poison Ivy whistling as she fed a large oak tree with numerous mouths on the branches plant food.

"There we go, eat up baby, you need to grow big and strong to take down Batman, ok?" She smiled rubbing the side of it before moving on to the next plant before noticing the crown on the ground. "Huh? Now what do we have here, something Harley left after the last heist?" She muttered walking over and picked it up with curiosity. "Knowing her she'd leave this around as part of some prank." She muttered as she walked over towards a table as she set it down. "Really, this doesn't even look like it's worth anything, it looks like a toy."

She was about to resume feeding her plants before she heard a familiar laughing cry making her sigh. "Sounds like Harley came by for a visit, and brought her pets." She sighed as she began to make her way to the blonde clown, the crown all but forgotten on the table.

"Hey Red!"

"Hello Harley, might I ask what you're doing here?" She asked while seeing the hyenas moving over near some dirt with small saplings growing from them. "And can you keep your pets from trampling around my future saplings?"

"Aw don't worry, they won't do any harm, they're just watering your plants for you." She smiled while taking a seat while Ivy snapped her fingers before some branches grew from the trees and ushered the hyenas away from the dirt.

"Again, what are you doing here? I thought you were busy on some heist with your 'puddin''?"

"Naw, old Batsy got him when I was in the escape car, I barely got away in time and I need a place to lay low." She said with a grin.

"Fine, just don't leave your junk lying around again."

"What junk? I cleaned up everything last time, especially when one of your 'babies' nearly ate some of my best underwear."

"Really, then what is this?" She asked as she picked up the super crown.

"Wow Red, never pegged you for the princess type. You look better in that leotard in my opinion."

"Oh please, this isn't mine and you are the only one who comes here, so it has to be yours, right?"

"Nope, but I got a great idea, put it on Red!" Smiled Harley making Ivy raise an eyebrow.

"Not gonna happen, I was never a fan of those silly fantasies where girls wanted to be a princess and get saved by a knight or prince, I happened to prefer real life and focused on learning how to grow moss properly."

"Aw come on, live a little Red, it'll be fun for a laugh." She said with a grin.

"If you think it's such a good idea, why don't you wear it?"

"Hey, finders keepers Red, you get to wear it first." She said with a smile.

Ivy let out an annoyed sigh and shook her head. "Fine, but once."

"That's the spirit Red!" She cheered as Poison Ivy put the crown on the top of her head. "See? It's a perfect fit."

"Ha ha, you had your laugh no- what the hell?!" Cried Pamela when she suddenly found herself in a cloud with her body tingling and feeling different. "Harley something is happening!"

"Red, what's going on?!" She called as she stood up as Ivy's skin became a bit paler as her hair started to turn blonde.

"I don't know! I-I feel weird!" She cried as she felt her butt begin to grow a bit as her leafy one piece began to shift, growing larger into a large green dress with leaf designs on the front.

Harley's eyes widened with the hyena's jaws dropping before Pamela landed on the ground while wearing a pair of green high heels with said green woman looking down at herself with wide eyes.

"W-What the hell happened?!" She cried as she looked in a puddle to see that her hair was now blonde with red stripes in it along with red ball earrings on her ears. "I...I look...like a…"

"Princess?" Harley offered up.

"YES! WHAT THE HELL?! I look almost nothing like my normal self, even my skin almost looks back to normal!" She cried out looking at her arms and the dress before looking at the crown and tried yanking it off. "Ow! I-It's stuck on my head!"

"Hang on, let me try." Harley said as she walked over and grabbed the crown and yanked hard.

"Ow ow ow ow!"

"Come on, get off!"

"Harley it's not coming off!" Yelled Pamela as her friend let go with a pout. "Are you positive you didn't take this from somewhere? This crown is by no means a normal one."

"I've never seen this thing before until now!" replied the blond.

"Damn it, what am I supposed to do now Harley, I'm stuck like a princess now!"

"Well, you could always find a knight in shining armor." She joked with a grin.

"Ha ha, very funny, now what am I supposed to do now when Batman comes crashing in like usual?"

"Show some leg? That helps when I need to hitch a ride back to Gotham." Replied Harley tapping her chin before snapping her fingers. "I know! If that crown's the problem, let's try whacking it off!"

"Harley, we just established that we can't pull it off, how is hitting it harder going to help?!"

"Well it's that or we could try burning it off with some acid."

"...Just don't use your giant hammer." She muttered as she crossed her arms.

"Oh fine, take all the fun out of it." She said with a sigh as she picked up a large branch. "Now hold still Red!"

Her eyes widened as Harley swung right as the camera panned away while a loud crack was heard along with a body falling down.

"Ooooh, my bad!" She called as we see a new crown enter a portal and fall out onto what looked like the rooftop of a building in New York City.

On said roof showed two ninjas dressed in red guarding the sides with one of them noticing the crown out of the corner of his eye. He narrowed them as he approached the crown warily, picking it up as he looked at it in confusion.

"What is it?" Asked the second one seeing the crown when he turned his head.

"I'm not sure, it looks like a crown." He replied looking it over and at the sky. "But it wasn't here a moment ago."

"Be careful, it might be part of an ambush. Maybe they're watching the tower as we speak."

"Right, should I bring this to mistress Karai?"

"Perhaps, but make it quick, I'll keep an eye out and alert you if something's wrong."

"Right." He said as he began to make his way to the leader of the foot clan. He jumped down the stairs and did numerous flips before reaching the doorway and walked in to see Karai meditating in the center of the room. "Mistress Karai, I bring news."

"Is it about the turtles?" She asked as she opened one eye.

"No, I came to tell you I found something on the roof that appeared out of nowhere." He replied holding the crown out.

"A crown? It looks like a cheap childrens toy." She said with a frown.

"Yes, but regardless it still appeared out of nowhere, I thought you would be interested."

"And why would I?"

"We didn't see or know where it came from, and we've been on guard all night. I brought it in case it might be some sort of sign that someone may come to try and strike at us."

"Fair enough, leave it with me and return to your post." She said as he nodded and set the crown in front of her. She got up and walked over before picking it up carefully and on guard. 'Where did this come from, and how did it get here?' she thought as she turned it over, inspecting every inch. 'It looks harmless…'

Seeing how it didn't seem like a booby trap or didn't have magic inscriptions, she held it up and set it on her head. 'This is kind of stupid, why am I even doing th- Aughh!' She thought before going wide eyed when she felt her body suddenly tingle with her body getting covered in a large cloud. "What is going on?!" She thought as she felt her hair starting to grow longer as her clothes began to change as well.

She felt her arm guards become long sleeved grey gloves with her hair becoming more curly down at the ends. Her eyes widened as her silver armor began to turn into a large, puffed up dress as her shoes turned into black heels.

She looked down at the dress in shock and stunned silence. "W-What in the world happened to my clothes?!" She cried as she looked herself over before her eyes widened. "The crown...it must have done this to me!"

She reached down to grab her sword to destroy the crown, but when she pulled her hand back out she saw she was holding some kind of weird red and yellow flower with...eyes? "What on earth is this?! Where's my sword?!" She cried as she threw it aside as she tried again only to pull out a frilly grey and silver umbrella. She growled and threw that away too before one of the foot clan ninjas entered with a bow.

"Mistress Karai, I came to tell you that the turtles are wanting to...see...you."

"What?! They're here! Augh, tell them I am experiencing a bit of a small crisis."

"Well...the thing is…" He trailed off before all four turtles landed in front of her. "They're already here."

"Hey Karai, I know this is a bit announced bu- what are you wearing?" Asked Leo looking at the dress with Raph covering his mouth in a chuckle, Mikey bursting out laughing, and Donnie more stunned and staring in silence.

"Shut up! It's not like I want to wear this! His stupid crown made me turn into this...this…"

"Princess?"

"Yes!"

"W-Wow, who knew you'd look good in a dress." Snickered Raph while Leo and Karai glared at him with Mikey holding his stomach and falling on his side.

"Mikey, might wanna tone down the laughing." Whispered Donnie quickly.

"B-B-But look at her! S-She looks like a Disney princess!" He laughed making Karai glare daggers and walk over towards him. "Oh man, I can't breath!"

"Mikey you better shut up right now before I kick your ass." She growled as she tried to reach for some throwing stars.

"O-Or what, you're going to hit me with your umbrella?"

She let out an annoyed yell before throwing something out, but instead of shuriken it was a few small cakes with one hitting Mikey in the face making the other turtles blink while Mikey stopped laughing.

"Karai...why do you have cake in your pocket?"

"I don't know damn it, everything I have is replaced with all this shit!" She cried as she reached in again only to pull out what looked like a midget with a mushroom on his head.

"Hello princess." He waved with all of them going wide eyed, minus Mikey who was licking some of the cake off his face.

"...What the fuck is wrong with this dress and crown?!"

"I...I...I don't even know where to start." Spoke Donnie rubbing his head. "Karai, maybe you could start from the beginning because I have so many questions."

"Fine, well first my guards brought me this crown." She began as tossed the Toad aside. "The next thing I know, I wound up in...this, and now my weapons are gone for some random junk that can't be used in a battle."

"I don't think that's true, this cake here is to die for!"

"Mikey I will end you!" She threatened as she reached into her pockets again only to pull out what looked like a white turnip….with eyes. "GAH! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS STUPID DRESS?!"

"Um...maybe it's magic?" Mikey said with a chuckle before he was hit in the head by the turnip. "Ow!"

"Karai, please calm down." Spoke Leo.

"How?! I just turned into a goddamn princess! I am not a damsel in distress, I am a warrior!" She yelled making a fist. "If I didn't touch this stupid crown, this wouldn't be happening!"

"Well, can't you just take it off?" Raph asked as he rolled his eyes. "It's just a dress and crown, right?"

"I was just about to do that." She frowned before grabbing the crown and tried tugging, only to feel it hold on. "What the hell, I can't take it off!" She cried as she tugged as hard as she could.

"Hold on, let me try." Spoke Donnie.

"Be my guest, I just want this damn thing off as soon as possible."

Donnie moved over and grabbed the crown before giving it a firm tug back. "Come on, come off, come…..off!" He cried as he suddenly flew back. "I-I think I did it!" He called as he looked down to see a pink crown in his hands.

"That's good….except there's still one on my head!" She yelled making the turtles gawk with Donnie looking at the one in his hands.

"But...how? I yanked it right off!"

"Well then what the hell is on my head, huh?!"

"Maybe...it duplicated itself?"

"Let me try." Spoke Raph pulling his sais out.

"Whoa Raph, we don't want to scalp her!"

"Relax, I'm just gonna cut it in half."

"Ok, just be careful, I want to analyze the remains in my lab." Donnie said as he set the crown on the floor.

Raph took a stance before running at Karai, jumped up, and swung his weapons down before landing with his eyes closed. "So, did it work? Is it off her?"

"Not really." Spoke Donnie as Raph olooked and went wide eyed since he saw several more crowns on the floor, and the one on her head just fine. "I think you may have made it worst."

"Aw come on, it'll only be worse if someone puts the crown on, right? It's not like these things can move on their own."

"Look, can you guys just get them out of here? I feel like I'm going to snap if I stare at them." spoke Karai.

"Sure, I need to analyze them anyway." Donnie said as the turtles began to gather up the crowns.

"Good, I don't want to see them ever again." She muttered with a frown. 'Now I need to try and burn this stupid dress off.' She thought as across the multiverse another crown exited a portal, falling on a large rock outside a large building that looked like a large boulder with the words 'Pewter city gym'.

Inside said gym showed Brock in the middle of cooking a meal for his younger siblings while wearing an apron and humming to himself.

'It's nice to be back home for a change, I haven't seen my little siblings in awhile, I'm amazed dad was able to manage them while I was gone.'

"Brock! When's it gonna be done? I'm hungry."

"Don't worry, it'll be done soon, why don't you go play outside for a bit, ok?"

"Ok!" They cheered as they began to head to the door.

'They're always so energetic, I get why dad cried tears of joy when I came back.' He smiled while his siblings went outside as the dish he was making needed a few more minutes till it was ready.

"Let's play king of the hill!" Called one boy as they ran towards the large rock the crown was on.

"I'm gonna win this one!"

"No, I am!"

All of them scrambled towards the rock while pushing and shoving each other.

"I'm gonna win this time!" Laughed a girl in pigtails as she began to reach the top before spotting the crown. "Ooooh, what's this?"

"What is it?"

"It looks like a crown with eyes, I think it might be a pokemon!"

"Pokemon?!" Chorused the others rushing up to look at the crown in wonder.

"It looks pretty, do you think we can capture it?"

"We don't have any pokeballs, but I bet big bro does!"

"Let's go show him!"

"Yeah! I wonder what kind it is?" Asked one as one of the girls gently picked it up and began to run back into the gym.

In said gym Brock tasted the soup and smiled. "Perfect, guys! Lunch is ready!"

"Big bro, big bro, we found a pokemon, we found a pokemon!" Called the kids as they ran towards him before the one holding the crown tripped on the door frame, accidentally falling as the crown went flying out of her hands.

"Huh? What was that?" He asked turning his head before finding the crown landing right on his head. "What the? What's this?" He asked before a big cloud of smoke engulfed him.

"Augh! I made the pokemon mad and it attacked big bro!"

"We need to help!"

"W-What just happened?" A female voice came from the smoke, making them stop.

"Big bro? Are you ok?"

"I-I don't know, I feel really weird...and what am I wearing?!"

The kids were confused before seeing the cloud slowly vanish before all of them went wide eyed, metaphorically speaking. "B-Big bro?!"

"Yeah, but what happened to me?" The figure said as the smoke dissipated to show a light brown skinned woman in a green and brown princess dress, her hair was long brown with spikes on the top, and her eyes were squinted just like Brock's. "And what happened to my voi-ahhhh! I...I...I…"

"Big brother! You're a princess!"

"H-How is this possible, how did I turn into a woman?!" she cried as she looked down at her now sizeable chest. She felt her face turn bright red with steam leaving her head while her siblings murmured and were just as shocked.

"Big bro is a girl now, does that make her big sis?"

"She looks so pretty, do you think she'll agree to have a tea party with us?"

"I knew that crown was a pokemon! It used some kind of move on Brock!"

"What kind of move turns you into a girl?!"

"I don't know!"

"Hello? Kids, I'm home!" An older males voice came from the entrance of the gym.

"Daddy's home!"

"Daddy!" They called, temporarily forgetting about Brock's condition. They rushed out of the room with Brock snapping out of it and panicked.

'Oh no! If dad sees me like this he'll freak!' She thought as she looked at herself in panic. 'What the hell am I going to do?!'

"Hey kiddos, how are you doing, do you know where Brock is?"

"Yeah, he's in the kitchen, but now he's a she!"

"Huh? What are you kids talking about?"

"We found a pokemon that looked like a crown and it landed on his head, and now he's a pretty princess!"

The father raised an eyebrow and headed to the kitchen. "Brock? Are you in here?"

"N-No, I'm not, just stay out there for now!" Called a girl's voice making the man frown.

"Brock, what's going on? Why are they saying you've become a princess?"

"Um…. because I may have turned into one?" She called back nervously.

"Step out here right now."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, do it now or I'm coming in." He said as he crossed his arms.

Brock let out a sigh before slowly walking out in the open with her dad slowly going silent in shock with his jaw dropping. "Um…. hi dad?"

"Brock...what happened to you?!" His dad cried in shock. 'She's so ho- no! This is your so- daughter! Keep it together!'

"Well, it's kinda hard to understand myself." She said sheepishly. "All I know is that this pokemon landed on my head and then I just turned into this."

"Pokemon? Brock that's a crown."

"Well I don't know what else has the power to turn me into a girl! Plus the kids kept calling it a pokemon so I assumed it was one."

"Well if it's a pokemon it sure ain't any I've ever seen before."

"Well… what are we supposed to do now?"

"Just take it off and get out of that ridiculous dress."

"Right, but then what, are we sure it'll change me back to normal?" She asked as she reached for the crown and tried to pull it off.

"It should."

"Right." She said as she tugged only to frown. "It's not coming off."

"What do you mean it's not coming off?"

"I mean it's not coming off, the crown isn't coming off dad!" She spoke tugging harder while her father walked over and tried lending a hand.

"Come on, it's just a crown of course it will come off!" He grunted as he grabbed it and began to tug.

"Ow! Ow! OW!" She yelled with the crown not budging. "Dad let go, its not working and it hurts!"

"Damn it!" The older man let go and huffed while Brock rubbed the spot. "That thing is glued on tight."

"Ya think? What am I supposed to do about this dad?!"

"Well, we could always shave your hair, that might get it off."

"If you think it'll help, I just want to be back to normal."

"Hang on, I'll be right back."

"Ok, hurry dad!" She called with a sigh. 'This feels so weird.'

"Hey Brock, does this mean you'll be our big sis from now on?" Asked one of her sisters curiously.

"Just until I can get back to normal."

"That's a relief, you're way better as a boy." Spoke one of his little brothers.

"Nuh-uh, she's pretty as a princess!"

"No way, he looks silly!"

"Well he's a she now dummy!"

"You're the dummy dummy!"

"All of you stop right now! No one's a dummy." Spoke up Brock.

"Sorry big sis." Said one of her sisters, making her groan.

'I hope shaving actually works, I prefer being a guy. If I'm a woman, how am I suppose to find a nice girl?' She thought as her father reentered the room with an electric razor.

"Ok Brock, let's get that thing off your head." He plugged it in and turned it on before moving it over near the hair and tried getting some of the hair around the crown off, before new hair suddenly popped up. "Huh….well that's not normal."

"What just happened? Why does my scalp feel weird?"

"I just shaved some hair off and new hair just showed up. Hang on let me try again." He said as he tried to move the razor under the crown only to find it unable to go any further. He frowned and tried to force it, but heard it grinding against the crown before smoke appeared and suddenly saw the razor break. "Um… we may have a problem Brock, the crown isn't coming off."

"What? You mean I might be stuck like...this?!"

"For the time being, I'll call some of my old contacts, maybe one of them can find a way to get rid of that thing."

Brock groaned and fell down on her butt. "Oh no, what am I gonna do? Now I can't find a nice girl, I look silly. Not to mention, oh no...what do I do when mom sees me like this?!"

"Well, when that happens we are going to run s- daughter, run as fast as we can." The man said before they heard the door to the gym open.

"Flint, Brock, kids, I'm home!" Came Lola's voice making the first two pale.

"Mommy! Mommy Brocks a princess now!" Calle the kids as they raced towards their mother.

"Dad?"

"Run Brock, run as fast as you can!"

"Flint, Brock, what are the kids talking about?" Lola called as we cut to a super crown entering another portal.

This crown spun around in the space before landing on the lookout where Mr. Popo was watering the flowers who spotted it.

"Odd, I don't remember bringing this here, must be garbage." He said as he walked towards it and picked it up. He could tell something was off about it since it seemed to have some magic in it and hummed. "Not really sure what it does, but there's always one way." He said as he raised his voice. "Maggots, get out here, it's time for more of Mr. Popo's training!"

Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu came rushing out in a nervous sweat.

"Alright maggots, Popo has a special job for one of you."

"Yes sir?"

"I just found a magic artifact that I'm not sure what it will do, now one of you maggots are going to put it on, I just hope one of you doesn't die." He said eerily, making them all pale. 'Now then, who's going to be the lucky maggot?"

They shared a glance with three of them pointing to Yamcha. "Him!"

"What!?"

"Congratulations weak maggot, it's your lucky day." The black genie said as he walked towards the scarred man.

"But Krillin looks like he's all for it!"

"Shut up maggot, the others have spoken." Popo said as he began to place the crown on Yamcha's head.

Yamcha blinked before yelling when he felt a sudden tingle go through his body before getting covered in a cloud.

"Huh, so the crown does do something." Mr. Popo said as the other fighters looked at the cloud warily.

"Uh, Yamcha? You still there?" asked Krillin.

"Yeah, but-oh my god!" Came a woman's voice as the cloud vanished with the three fighters wide eyed. "Why do I sound like a woman? And...WHAT AM I WEARING?!"

"Wow, that actually makes you look better to look at." Commented Mr. Popo.

"No, it doesn't!" Cried the woman who was in an orange dress with black heels, she had long black hair that was curled at the end with a familiar scar on her face.

"Y-Yamcha?!" Spoke Krillin gawking and stared at her.

"Holy shit." Spoke Chiaotzu.

"Chiaotzu, language, but yes, holy shit indeed." Remarked Tien.

"Well, good news maggot, you just got an upgrade." Mr. Popo said with a grin. "The rest of you maggots get back to work, Popo here has a booty call."

"What?!"

"Come, Mr. Popo is going to show you some fun and a new type of pecking order." He said as he took her hand.

"Guys a little help here?"

"Um… ask him to wear protection?" Krillin offered.

"Guys!"

"Yamcha, remember rule 37 of Mr. Popo's training…. Never interfere with a booty call."

'Oh crap, he's gonna fuck me up! Literally!' Yamcha thought nervously as she looked around before spotting the edge of the lookout. 'Well, if Krillin can survive being thrown down my Mr. Popo, maybe I'll survive if I jump?'

"Well?" He asked before seeing Yamcha try to run over to the edge, only to end up tripping over the heels. "Aw now don't run, Mr. Popo's going to have to punish you."

'I have to keep moving!' Yamcha thought as she started to get up and move to the side as the genie began to move towards her. She stumbled a little before reaching the edge and took a deep breath before jumping down. She closed her eyes as she began to feel the air rush past her before she felt herself starting to slow down. "Huh?" She said as she opened her eyes to see the dress part spreading open, catching the air like a parachute.

"Hmm, seems my booty call right now is drifting away."

"I'm not a booty call!" Yelled Yamcha with a blush feeling the wind brush past her crotch and realizing she no longer had a dick. 'Oh god I'm actually a woman, Mr. Popo could have actually…. I'm making Krillin be the test dummy next time!'

"Oh well, guess I'll have to go with someone else." Remarked the genie before turning to the other fighters with a smile. "So, anyone here a virgin?"

'Oh crap.' They all thought nervously as we cut to a new super crown falling through a portal and landing in a large tree in a forest.

In said forest showed a large figure with a low growl sniffing around for prey to eat. It stepped into the light to show itself to be a large Tyrannosaurus Rex.

The large dinosaur looked around and slowly walked towards the crown before stopping when it spotted the item. It walked towards it, sniffing the air as it got closer, the crown beginning to slide from it's spot in the tree the closer it got. The dinosaur found it didn't seem like prey and was about to move away. As it did it's tail hit the tree, sending the crown tumbling down onto it.

When the crown landed on the head it made the dinosaur perk up while feeling a tingling feeling go into it's skull. It shook it in confusion as a giant cloud of smoke covered it. It roared in anger as it began to change. It's upper body began to slowly straighten out with it's arms growing out longer and bigger. It's head began to shrink and grow more circular as dark green hair began to grow from her head.

It roared out while feeling something soft covering it's upper body too which stretched down around it's legs. It roared in anger as it's scales began to turn into skin.

Eventually the cloud vanished to show a COMPLETE difference to the dino. It showed a giant woman with equally giant assets and sharp teeth, she had a tan and green dress on with a large tail poking out of the back. Her face looked soft and beautiful with red eyes and looked down at her body and dress in confusion.

"Roooa- what is this?" She started to roar before it began to change into actual words. She blinked and touched her face with her claws being the same and was shocked. "Did...did I just speak...like a human?!" She groaned in shock. "How is this possible?!"

"Come on kids, this way to the fence."

"Huh?" She said as she sniffed the air before smelling three humans making their way towards her. "Mmm, fresh prey." She said with a grin as she began to make her way towards them. She looked through the trees and saw them and licked her lips. "Right there for the picking, I'll be eating good tonight."

"Are you sure this is the right way Dr. Grant?"

"I'm pretty sure, the Brachiosauruses came from this direction so the hole in the fence must be this way."

'A brachiosaurus too? It's my lucky day!' She thought with a huge grin before she burst out from behind the trees, roaring with a grin. "You're mine!"

"W-What the- kids, run!" Allen cried in confusion. 'What the hell is Hammond making on this island?!'

The two screamed as the three turn and ran while the T-Rex snapped her teeth near where they stood and started to chase them.

"Get back here tiny food!" She roared as she started to run after them only to trip over her heels. She slammed into her face with a loud boom and growled making her roll on her side and try standing up. "Gah! What are these things?!" She cried as Grant and the kids began to get away. "I'll deal with that later, get back here!"

"Don't look back and keep running you two!"

"Get in my mouth!" She roared as she got up and began to run after them again. "I'll devour you up to fill my stomach!"

"Leave us alone you giant cannibal!" Shouted Allen as he spotted the fence. "Quick, get to the fence!"

"No! You won't escape!" She roared and tried running faster. "You all look tasty, now stop running and let me eat you!"

"We're almost there, just keep running!"

"Dr. Grant, what kind of dinosaur is this?!"

"I don't know, I've never seen anything like this before!"

"Damn it! These things are getting in my way!" Growled the dinosaur nearly tripping from the heels while seeing the humans reach the fence. "You three can't leave, you're my food!"

"Kids, climb, climb as fast as you can!" He ordered urging the kids up the fence which they did while seeing the dinosaur get closer. 'Damn it, how do we stop this thing?!' He thought as he saw her grin.

"I have you now!" She opened her mouth to show her sharp teeth and was about to bite down on him, but that was the time the fence's power came back on, causing the humans to cry out before letting go and fell off it, just as she bit down, causing the power to electrocute her and light up like a lightbulb. "AAAAUUUUGGGHHHH!" She cried as she began to smoke a bit before being flung back a bit.

"Ha! Try eating that!" Laughed the kids as she groaned and shook her head.

"Ok, we better get moving, who knows what this thing can do."

The humans got up and ran off while the T-Rex groaned and twitched on the ground. As she did that we cut to another crown falling out of a portal in another universe.

This one eventually falling and rolling on the deck of a ship currently out on the sea.

"Sanji! When's dinner going to be ready?"

"In a bit, now shut up!" Yelled the cook working on some fresh steamed rice while adding some various spices to it. "You ask me one more time I'm not cooking you meat again for a week!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"You really wanna test my patience?"

"... no." He heard Luffy call, making him grin.

"Good." He muttered as the crown began to roll across the deck as the ship rocked back and forth. 'Maybe that'll get him to stop asking for just meat. That guy needs to get hooked on anything I make, meat isn't the only good thing.' He thought as he shook his head as the crown rolled in through the partially open door, bumping against his leg. "Huh?"

He looked down at the crown and picked it up confused. "What's this doing in here?" He muttered as he looked it over. "Is this one of the girls or something they got for Chopper?" He mused as he inspected it. He didn't see any names or anything wrong and shrugged before putting it aside. "I'll ask them when I'm done." He said as hgot back to cooking. "I wonder why we would even have one in the first place, no one here really wears crowns."

The ship kept rocking back and forth with Sanji moving on to cover some grilled fish in breadcrumbs with the crown rocking too. The crown started to move back and forth, back and forth as it started to roll towards Sanji again.

"Mmm, this smells just about right, it just needs a few more minutes." He said as he began to fan the smell towards him with one hand before accidentally hitting the crown. "Oh, I need to set this somewhere else." He muttered as he picked it up. "It's like this stupid thing just keeps trying to get in my way."

He tried to put the crown up on the shelf and moved to check the rice. As he looked at the food the crown began to slowly slide off before dropping down on his head. He let out a sigh and stood up before grabbing it. "Better put this in-wait, what the?" He cried as he felt strange as a large smoke cloud suddenly covered him. "What's happening?!"

"Hey Sanji! Are you done yet?" called out Usopp.

"Something is happening!" He cried as he shrank a bit as his arms and legs began to become slender as two large orbs began to grow on his chest. His voice started to sound feminine while his hair started to grow out. She gasped as her suit began to change, his pants turning into a large puffy dress as the top part clung to her as her hair kept growing, still covering one of her eyes.

"Yeah, we're getting hungry. Even though I don't have a stomach!" Laughed Brook.

"I-It'll be ready soon!" She called as her shoes turned into heels. 'What is happening to me?!'

"Um...did that sound like a girl?" Asked Nami.

"Sanji-san, are you ok?" Robin called as she walked towards the door.

"No!"

"What, did you cut yourself shitty cook?"

"I'm gonna strangle you mosshead if I didn't have to worry about this damn dress!"

"Eh? Dress? Why are you wearing a dress?" Chopper asked in confusion as Robin began to open the door.

"Are you-oh my!"

"Sanji, what….what happened?!" Nami cried in shock as they all stared at the now female cook who was dressed like a princess.

"D-Don't look right now!"

"Sanji's a woman! Someone call a doctor!" Chopper cried in fear.

"You are a doctor!"

"I meant a doctor who knows what to do! I have no clue!"

Zoro burst out laughing and fell back on his side with tears in his eyes with Luffy blinking and looked lost.

"Hey Sanji, what happened to your clothes?"

"I don't know, and stop laughing you asshole!" She cried with a frown as she glared at Zoro.

"Y-Y-Y-You look ridiculous bahahahaha!"

"Shut up!" She cried as she marched towards him. "I'm going to kick your ass!"

"W-With what? Y-Your high heels ahahaha!"

"SHUT UP!" She cried as she tried to kick him in the ribs only for her leg to get caught on the dress. "How the hell do people move in these things?!"

"Woah there Sanji, might wanna take it easy with your...dress." Spoke Franky awkwardly while Luffy blinked.

"Oh! I got it! Sanji, why are you wearing a dress? And why is your hair longer?"

"I got turned into a woman you idiot, this stupid thing landed on my head and then poof!" She yelled pointing to the crown with a growl. "I'd like to know who it belongs to right now!"

"I don't believe it belongs to any of us, I'm sure we would remember getting a crown that turns people into princesses." Robin said as Luffy's eyes lit up.

"Hey Sanji, are you like Vivi now?"

"No!" She cried in annoyance. "Chopper, can't you make something to turn me back to normal?"

"Well, if the crown is the cause, why not just take it off?"

"I….that's not a bad idea." She muttered as she grabbed the crown and tried to yank it off. "Ow!"

"Let me try." Spoke Franky grabbing it with one hand and started pulling.

"Ow ow ow ow ow! Stop it you're going to tear my head off!"

"Oh! I got an idea!" Smiled Luffy.

"This can't end well." Muttered Usopp.

Luffy grabbed the crown and started running back with his arms stretching and kept going out of the kitchen and on to the deck. "Gomu Gomu no…"

"Wait, Luffy no, this is a bad ide-"

"Rocket!" He yelled before jumping up and went flying back into the kitchen with his legs sticking out with Sanji quickly ducking making Luffy crash through the wall and bounce nearly off the ship before he flung his arm out and grabbed the railing before bringing him back on just barely.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" Sanji cried as she hit the rubber man on the head.

"No, I just wanted to try and get the crown off."

"Launching yourself at my head isn't a good idea!"

"I just don't get why something like that would be here, I sure never saw it on the ship." Spoke Usopp.

"Well what are we going to do now, I look like a princess!" She cried as she shook her head.

"I hope we don't come across any marines, they might try to rescue the princess we kidnapped." Robin chuckled.

Zoro burst out laughing harder making Sanji flip him off before noticing her chest jiggle from the move and looked down while finally letting it click that now she had breasts AND the sacred spot that all women had. "This...this is….. Amazing!" She cried as she got a huge nosebleed.

"Eh? Why do you say that?" Asked Brook.

"I can now see what every man wants and it won't be bad!" She cried with a huge grin. She cupped her chest and squeezed before popping a bigger nosebleed with a blissful expression irking Nami and making Robin shake her head.

"You can change his body but Sanji is still Sanji." Chuckled Robin as Nami stalked towards the bleeding blonde.

"Why don't I give it a shot?" She said darkly as she cracked her knuckles as we cut to a crown falling out of a portal onto a metal floor.

This crown rolled over near some seats, with one being occupied by Chewbacca. The wookie growled in confusion as it looked down at the crown and picked it up. He gave it a brief sniff while confused on how this got onboard the ship.

"Chewie, is something the matter?" Han asked as he looked over the console.

Chewbacca gave out a small growl while holding the crown up.

"A crown? Weird, just get rid of it."

Chewbacca nodded and went to toss it into the airlock.

"Chewie, watch your step this rides about to get bumpy soon, we're entering an asteroid field."

He gave another roar out of understanding while feeling the ship starting to get a bit rocky while he reached the airlock and started to carefully get it opened while looking at the crown again. He lightly growled at it before the ship shook tremendously, making him lose his footing and fall down, the crown flying from his hands.

The crown flipped in the air and came on down before falling on Chewbacca's head. The wookie roared in confusion as a cloud of smoke surrounded him, setting off several alarms on the falcon.

"What the hell? Chewie! Get up here on the double!"

Chewbacca roared before choking as his body began to change, rapidly losing most of his hair as his body minus the top of his head and hands and became less muscular. He spasmed and rolled on the floor with his limbs becoming more slimmer. He cried as his features became a bit more humanoid with his sharp teeth and nose staying the same.

"Chewie!" Han cried as the ship began to stop shaking. "What is going on back there?!"

Chewbacca rolled around while a brown dress slowly appeared over the body while he felt something growing on his chest. He roared in confusion as two brown orbs appeared on her chest as she tried to roar before feeling her voice box changing. "Ahhhh!"

"What the hell, Chewie who the hell is screaming back there?!" Asked Han getting up before walking to the back. "Seriously Chewie what are you doing….back….here…" Han said before stopping at the figure on the floor.

"Han! Something weird just happened!"

"Who the hell are you and how did you get on my ship?! And where's Chewie?!"

"Han! What's happened to me?!"

"I don't even know who you are!"

"It's me you idiot, Chewie!" She frowned while looking at the dress on her and shivered. "Oh god, what happened to my fur?! It's freezing in here!"

"C-Chewie?! How can you be him, you're a her a-and you don't look like a wookie!"

"I know that!" She cried with a roar. "Make me normal again!"

"Look, just...calm down, I mean...shit, how the hell am I supposed to help if I don't know what the hell happened?"

"I-I don't know, one moment I was going to throw the crown in the air lock, then the ship shifted and I fell down, it landed on my head and then I became this thing!" She spoke gesturing to the dress with shoes making Han raise an eyebrow.

"You're saying that tiny crown landed on you...and now you're wearing a dress and somehow a girl?"

"And I lost all my fur, I can't go home now, I look like a freak!" She growled as her eyes began to water. "Come on Han, fix this!"

"Chewie, calm down. Let's just get rid of the crown and then this dress, you look silly in it."

"You're telling me, what kind of self respecting wookie would wear this much?" She growled as she started to take the dress off. But when she got it off it showed she was naked underneath making Han do a double take with wide eyes.

"C-Chewie, um….I think you're really a woman now… maybe you should keep the dress on for now."

"Are you nuts? It feels weird on my skin, now help get this crown off."

"A-Alright, alright, just cover up a bit." He said with a sigh as he walked over and grabbed the crown and tried to yank it off. But it held on making him try pulling harder, but it didn't budge. "Chewie, it's not coming off."

"What?! Pull harder!"

"Well why don't you lend a hand or two, it's on YOUR head you know." He retorted pulling even harder.

"Fine, I just want this thing off!" She roared as she grabbed it and began to pull harder. "Get. Off. My. HEAD!"

Even with both of them the crown held on making the wookie let out a roar and stand up.

"Why isn't it coming off?!"

"I don't know Chewie, this isn't exactly my area of expertise." Han said as he backed up. "Alright, let's just stay calm, I got an idea." He pulled his blaster out making Chewie back up.

"Han, this looks like one of your insane and crazy ideas."

"Don't worry Chewie, as long as you don't move we'll be fine, there's no way that damn thing will survive this." He took aim with Chewie gulping and stood still on shaking legs before Han fired, only for the blast to bounce right off the crown and went bouncing around the sides. "Hit the deck!"

"Han you're going to kill us!" She cried as she tackled him to the floor. They saw the shot nearly hit them as it bounced around for a little bit before slowly losing its energy and vanished. "That has to be one of your stupidest ideas yet you nerf herder!"

"How the hell was I supposed to know it was blaster proof!" He shouted before he began to realize the position they were in and blush a bit. "Um, Chewie, could you get off me?"

"Why? I should strangle you for that!"

"W-Well, um, it's just...with your new body this position is kind of embarrassing…" 'Please don't get a boner, she can easily rip your arms off!'

She looked lost before looking down and it finally clicked. "Wait...are you actually gawking at me like this? Gross!"

"It's not my fault ok? You're the one naked with breasts in clear view."

"I was always naked before and you've seen female wookies before you perv!" She cried as she got off him.

"Oh don't act innocent, I've seen the times you stared at Leia. You practically drooled seeing her in that bikini."

"S-Shut up, that was different, she wasn't my best friend who was a guy!"

"Well you're not one now and you won't put any clothes on!"

"Wookies don't wear clothes!"

"Now who's the pervert you exhibishionist?"

"Ooh that's it! I'm gonna tear your head off for that!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, now think this out Chewie!" Han called as he began to back away from the angry wookie.

"Already thought it over, done!" She growled before lunging at him.

"Chewie no!"

"Chewie yes!"

While she tried to rip his head off his body, we see another crown spinning around space and went through a portal. This one went flying out of the portal in the sky, heading straight towards a familiar half human half ghost boy who was flying through a small town.

"Alright, so far my patrol is looking good, just need to pass by my house and I'm good to-" He was cut off as the crown landed on his head, startling him before he was covered in a cloud of smoke. "-What the hell?!"

He started to feel his body stiffen up and grow curvy with his suit feeling more open at the bottom and more loose. She gasped as her body changed to that of a woman as her hair began to grow longer and longer. "Hey! What's go-My voice!" She cried at the higher pitch sounding of her voice. She gasped as her jumpsuit turned into a black and white dress.

Eventually the smoke dispersed showing the new Danny. "W-What on earth?! What just happened to me?!" She looked at the dress and elbow length gloves she had while feeling a wind go up the bottom making her try and hold it down. "I-I'm wearing a dress, and A GIRL!" She cried with a blush. "How is this possible, I can't be a girl, I'm a guy, a guy!" She cried as she began to panic.

She floated in the air and tried to keep from falling down, completely unaware of her parents out on the street with a new ghost detecting radar.

"Alright Maddie, we're getting close, this things going nuts!"

"I wonder which ghost it's detecting. I've been wanting to take down that no good rock n roll one ever since she brainwashed our children into liking her music."

"I want to find that greasy blonde one that tricked Jazz into dating her, he's going to pay for even looking at my little girl!" Frowned Jack before the radar beeped over and over as they stopped. "Ah ha! It's somewhere right in this spot!"

"Right, do you have the new trap and container Jack? We don't want this one to get away."

"Big time, I made sure to bring it in my backpack."

"Good, once we catch this one no one will doubt our research anymore!"

"Look, up in the sky!"

"I see her Jack, get the trap ready, she doesn't even know we're here!" Maddie said with a grin as Jack reached into his backpack.

He pulled out a long high tech vacuum like device and flipped the switch before aiming up at Danny. "Sayonara ghosty!" He called as he turned it on.

"Ok, I just need to calm down, I need to see Sam and maybe we can fix th- what the hell?!" Cried Danny getting pulled downward by a strong wind. She looked down and paled when she saw her parents and the vacuum. "No no no no! Stop it!"

"Yes, we're going to finally catch a ghost Maddie!"

"And I know just who it is too! You're coming with us ghost...girl?!"

"Huh? Is this the ghost boy's sister?" Asked Jack as Danny got in closer with her legs forming a ghost tail which got sucked into the device.

"No! Stop it! Don't do this!" Danny cried as she tried to fly free. 'Crap, if they catch me I might not be able to get back to normal...and they'll probably dissect me!'

"Not gonna happen ghost! You're not gonna escape the great invention of Jack Fenton!"

"Yeah, you're now property of Fenton Labs!" Maddie said as more of the ghost girl got sucked into the vacuum.

"You don't understand! I can't get captured right now!"

"Ha, if that was true then how are you already getting captured by the Fenton ghost sucker 9000?"

"I mean-" She was cut off as the rest of her got sucked into the device.

"Yes! We got her Jack, we got her!" Maddie squealed happily as she hugged her husband.

"Yes! We did it! We caught a ghost!"

"Let me out of here!" Danny's muffled voice called from inside the vacuum.

"Forget it ghost girl, you're gonna help our research out tremendously." Smiled Maddie. "Come on Jack, let's see if Jazz and Danny might wanna see her?"

"Um...uh… if you don't let me go you'll never see Danny again!"

"Wait, what?" spoke Jack in shock. "How do you know our son's name?"

"And what do you mean by that? Did you do something to him?" Frowned Maddie.

"Maybe? Um… as long as I'm captured you won't be able to see him?' She said nervously. 'Crap, what do I tell them, I can't tell them I'm their son who is half ghost and NOW a woman?!'

"So you did do something to him!"

"Um….kind of, something did happen to him." She said nervously. "Just let me out of here!"

"Not until you start talking!"

'Crap, I just made things worse, what do I tell them?!' She thought in panic. "He's...uh….trapped in a box only I can open!"

"Where?!" Maddie demanded with a frown. "Tell me now or you'll never be free you ghost!"

"I won't say unless I'm freed, so there."

"Augh, what do we do Jack, if we let her out she can just fly away and then we'll never get Danny back!"

"Hmmm, I know! If she won't tell us willingly, then we'll make her talk. We can use our tools in the lab to make her tell us."

"Ooh! Good idea Jack, and if she still refuses we'll just keep at it, I always wanted to do an autopsy on a live ghost!"

"Wait stop! You can't do that!"

"Why not, you're just a ghost who kidnapped our son!"

"Um….because I'm not as bad as other ghosts?"

"You kidnapped our son! There's no such thing as a good ghost!"

"Aw come on! You're the ones who sucked me in here when I was doing my own thing! At least I'm not flying around trying to possess people."

"For all we know you were just plotting your next evil plan!"

"Augh, why are you two so stubborn?!" She groaned as they took her inside. "That's like saying your family would be evil ghosts as soon as they pass on."

"We have safety measures set up, besides that only happens if you die a painful death and if you're evil!"

"Try telling that to your son!" She shouted before covering her mouth. 'Crap! I said too much!'

"What do you mean, what did you do to my baby boy, did you kill him and turn him into a ghost?!"

"N-No! I swear it's not like that!"

"Then what did you mean?!"

"I-I...I'm your son!"

Both parents were caught off guard and shared a look before Jack frowned and gave the container a hard shake.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Hey!"

"Don't say something like that spector, our son is alive, and he's a human boy, not a female ghost!"

"Look, I get you won't believe me, I can get that. But look, if you want proof, I can give it to you. Like how about the time you two fight every christmas and make him hate the holiday? Ever since he was a baby and had an...incident with a dog."

"How do you know that?!"

"Or Mom, how about the time you took me on a trip as a kid, we were so close, weren't me?"

"Did you follow us?!"

"No! I'm your son! I became half a ghost when your portal didn't work and I went inside! I messed with it and pushed a button making it turn on and changed. How else do you explain the 'ghost boy' appearing later on and looking like your son? I mean for god sake, look at the names. Danny Fenton? Danny Phantom?"

"T-That can't be possible...it can't be!"

"Or how about the fact that all your ghost tools keep malfunctioning around me, your son, and keep saying I'm a ghost?"

"Well….they could just be…."

"Or how about the time you told me how Vlad Masters went to college with you two and got ecto-acne as a result?"

"Wait, how could you know that?!"

"You told me, Danny Fenton! Now please, mom, dad, let me out and I can explain."

"What do you think?"

"Well...a ghost COULD have heard all that, but if she was around since Danny was a baby, we would have seen her."

"Which means….oh my god! I sucked up my own son!" Jack cried as he hit the switch on the vacuum, spitting Danny out.

"Oh thank god." She sighed stretching out with relief. "That's like being stuck in the thermos all over again."

'Danny...is that really you?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"H-How is this possible, how are you a ghost….and a girl?"

"I already said how I'm a ghost, as for the girl part? I have no idea, I was out flying on patrol when this crown showed up and before you know it, I'm wearing a gown and looking like a weird princess."

"Well, can you take it off? You can turn back to normal, right?"

"I hope so, I really don't want to be stuck as a girl." She replied before two rings appeared and began moving up and down over her form. Her hair began to change from white to black as her dress stayed mostly the same.

Her parents were blown away, but when Danny looked at herself she went wide eyed.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me."

"Danny, is that really you? What kind of crown is it, is it a ghost one or something?" Maddie asked in shock.

"I have no idea, but this is even worst! Now I'm stuck as a girl no matter what form I take."

"Well, we'll help you through this, ok Danny?" Maddie asked with a smile. "Oh god….I just realized we've been talking about dissecting the ghost boy in front of you almost every day, I wanted to hurt my own son!"

"Yeah, that's mostly why I didn't say anything until now." She said sheepishly.

"Well don't you worry Danny, that won't happen to you, we promise, now let's try to figure out how to turn you back." Jack said with a grin.

"Or find some of your sisters or my old clothe so you can go to school tomorrow."

"No way! I can't go back to school looking like this!"

"Well if we can't turn you back by tomorrow you'll have to, just because you're half ghost doesn't mean you can miss school young ma- I mean woman."

"And just HOW am I supposed to explain this?" She deadpanned.

"You got caught up in one of our experiments on accident, your classmates and teachers have seen what we can do, they won't question it to much hopefully."

"Apparently you guys really need a refresher course on what high school is like. Look, can we talk about this inside? I don't want some stranger seeing me like this."

"Of course Danny, let's go." Jack said as we travel to another universe as a super crown falls out of another portal.

This one landed and rolled on a clean floor in what looked like a fancy and expensive home.

"Pepper, where are you?" Called Tony Stark as he walked into the room with the crown. "Pepper!"

"Sir, I am afraid Mrs. Potts has already left the building for her meeting in Hong Kong." JARVIS' voice came from the speakers, making Tony groan.

"Damn it, I thought that was going on next week."

"No sir, that is a meeting in Aruba." JARVIS said before it's cameras saw the crown. "Sir, I have noticed a rather odd object beneath your feet."

"Huh?" He said as he looked down to see the crown right next to his foot. "How'd that get in here?"

"I am not sure sir, shall I dispose of it?"

"Not yet, I wanna see if it's worth anything. Run a quick scan of the alloy."

"Yes sir." JARVIS said as it scanned the crown. "It is composed of gold, iron and what seems to some organic matter found in shrooms."

"Man, whoever made this must have been hitting them. Kinda reminds me of this one game I use to play as a kid." He chuckled as he reached down and picked it up. "If I remember right if you touched the mushrooms you grew bigger and stronger, I wonder if this is the same thing?"

"I am not detecting any energy signature that would allow such a thing to happen sir."

"I was kidding JARVIS, it's just a crown. Hey, how does it look on me?" He asked with a chuckle as he placed it on his head. "Spiffy, huh?"

"Quite sir." he replied before Tony got covered in a sudden cloud. "Sir, I'm detecting a confusing energy anomaly from the crown that is spreading through your body."

"I noticed!" He yelled coughing and tried moving out, but the cloud kept surrounding him with his body feeling tingly all over. "JARVIS, what is this crown doing to me?!" He called as he felt his body shrink as his limbs became thinner and more slender.

"My readings are showing your body heat is diminishing due to sudden changes in your muscular and bone structure. I'm also detecting your vocal cords undergoing change at the same time."

"What are you talking ab- holy shit!"

"I am also reading sizeable growth happening on your chest and a lot of energy focused on your nether regions sir."

"I can feel that!" She called back in a girl's voice while her penis receded into her body and felt her chest expanding.

"I am also registering that your clothes seem to be changing and forming into what seems like a victorian style ball gown."

"Well do something to stop it!"

"I am afraid I have no protocol on what to do in this situation ma'am, and it seems like it is almost over."

"What?!" She cried as the smoke dissipated to show the now female Tony with long curly brown hair done in ringlets with arm length gloves, a red and blue dress with red heels. She looked down at herself with shock and gave her chest a poke. "Good lord, I look…."

"Like a woman?"

"Like this is something I'd end up in if I was stone cold drunk."

"Yes, you do look like one of the woman you bring home when you are intoxicated." JARVIS commented, making Tony groan.

"And I lost my junk too, wonderful." She sighed while rubbing her head. "JARVIS, I thought you said you didn't detect any weird energy signature in that thing?"

"I didn't."

"Well it would sure take some kind of energy to do all THIS in seconds."

"I am not sure ma'am, but my scans indicate that this is not a purely cosmetic transformation, it looks like your cells have been rearranged."

"Again, already could tell." She huffed walking over to the bar. "This is something I think calls for a drink, or two."

"Shall I inform Mrs. Potts?" JARVIS asked as Tony grabbed a large bottle of whisky.

"Yeah that makes sense 'Hey Pepper, guess what? I'm not just your boss, but now I've lost my mini me and look like a sassy teenage girl's wet dream, care for a drink?'"

"Sending email now."

"What?! No, JARVIS I was kidding!"

"Email sent."

"Ugh! You know I really need to make a note to get you to understand sarcasm."

"Note taken, and it seems Mrs. Potts is trying to call you, shall I patch her through?"

"Sure, might as well." She replied while taking a shot and sighing. "Hope she doesn't make it too big of a deal." She muttered as we cut to the final super crown falling through a portal and landing on a table in a large lab full of robots and machines.

"Megaman be careful in there, I just got a large order for new robots so there may be a few loose parts and untested prototypes in there."

"You got it Doctor Light." Called the blue hero as he walked into the lab, not wearing his helmet. "I just need to do a quick update, it shouldn't take me too long."

He started to look across the various robots and parts while using his internal databank to check off what was around or not. "Let's see, bubble gun, plans for construction man, plans for a robot at an amusement park, an arm, a crow- wait, a crown?'

He stopped and looked at the crown in surprise before picking it up. "Hey, this looks like Daisy's crown." He said as he looked it over. "Why would it be here? Weird." He muttered as he inspected it. 'Is it a new item for the fighting tournament?'

He rubbed his chin and smiled. "If it is, then maybe if I test it out I could learn how it works and be ready next time." He said as he raised it up and put it on his head. "I might even win the next o- what is happening?!"

As soon as he put it on his body felt tingly and spasmed around with smoke covering him completely. His internal alarms went off as his metal body began to shift and change, gaining mass in the front part as his body began to shift to look like an hourglass figure. "Ah! Doctor Light! Roll! Help!" She called as her hair grew longer and longer as her armor began to ripple and change into a bright blue dress.

With the two, they were in the other room currently trying to get Rush from flying around since his jets were going haywire. The red robotic dog barked frantically as he flew around, blocking out the cries for help coming from the lab.

Megaman gasped while the smoke vanished and she looked at herself with wide eyes. "W-What kind of power up is this?!" She cried as the cameras in the lab narrowed in on her.

"Identification please."

"Wait, what?"

"Unknown robot detected, state identification and purpose."

"It's me, Megaman."

"Negative, no identification number is seen on robot and refuses to comply, conclusion: It is a new robot made from order who needs programing."

"But look at me, I'm Megaman!"

"Negative, Megaman is designed to wear armor, has a gun in arm and is designed male, you are designed female, are wearing a ball gown and have no identification."

"But it really is! Just ask Doctor Light and Roll, they can vouch."

"Not necessary, Doctor light has recently received an urgent order for a replacement for one of the princess robots in Robo land, your appearance matches the order perfectly, please hold still as I upload your new programming."

"Oh no you don't!" she cried before running to the door, only to trip on the blue high heels she had. Before she could get up several small robots quickly picked her up and quickly marched her towards a large table that had what looked like a futuristic helmet attached to a long wire that led to the computer on it.

"Please stop resisting, damage to you would be billed to Professor Light."

"I told you to tell him! I'm Megaman!" She cried as she was quickly strapped down and the helmet slid on her head, a hole opening up so it could fit around the crown.

"If you continue to resist you will be shut down as we upload your new program and put on your identification code."

She glared while trying to get her arm cannon to work. 'Damn it, how did this happen, why don't I have access to the cannon?!'

"Uploading new program." The computer said as Megaman felt something enter the back of her head.

"H-Hey w-" She started before a flood of new information entered her system. She went quiet with a blank look in her eyes. After a few minutes the helmet was lifted off her head. "Upload complete, Princess woman reporting for duty."

"Please express how you feel about your future job."

"I will complete it with utmost grace and composure as expected of royalty."

"Excellent to hear." The computer said. "GPS coordinates to robo land is in your memory bank, please proceed there immediately."

"At once." She replied before standing up, curtsied, and walked away.

And so people, be aware, for any super crown you find in your town, may lead to YOU being the new princess.

"Daddy! Who are you talking to?"

"Nothing Cynthia sweetie!"


	72. Chapter 72

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 72

Fox and Velvet summon servants

Series: RWBY and Fate Stay

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Last time on Fate-RWBY!

 _As she was looking around, she saw a naked Fox in the shower near the hole._

 _He covered himself and scooted away. 'That's embarrassing!'_

…..well you get the picture, but now for an intrude!

-Beacon, CFVY's room-

Fox blushed while going under the bed to change as Coco saw him.

"Let me guess, blond bimbo?"

'No, Weiss.'

"Ah, white stuck up, got it."

'What are you talking about a blond bimbo?'

"Just some bitch that is the one that attacked the wall. Dumb Ceaser bitch." She grumbled while walking away as she held a box in her hands. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to open my new...something in a different room, AWAY from peeping bitches!"

'Alright.' He said while watching her walk away. 'Although...I think Weiss was more motified than me. Mmm...I should take a nap before anything else, just to calm my nerves.' he moved out of the bed to get his clothes back on.

(A few minutes later)

Fox yawned before closing his eyes as he started to fall asleep, although the weird music in the other room was making it hard for him to get any sleep. He pulled the blanket over his head to try and drown it out. 'Ugh...why?! I need some sleep!'

As he tried to close his eyes, he didn't see the portal over his head or the box that was about to crash on this face.

BAM!

Knocking him out in the process.

(Two hours later)

'Ugh….what happened?' He groaned while slowly opening his eyes and saw something brown on his face. 'And what is this?'

He slowly got up and saw it was a package with his name on it. He raised an eyebrow before he started to tear the paper off.

Inside was a rather large mirror with a pearl like color, gold rings with iron in the middle on each side of the mirror totaling eight in all, dark blue clasps with an iron frame, gold tips on the top and bottom of the mirror with an axe shape design on the tips with dark purple marks on the bottom and edges of the golden ornaments.

'A mirror?' He thought while looking at it. 'Huh, it actually looks nice. Really nice.' he moved his hand across the bottom, only to suddenly find his finger get nicked on the axe. 'Ow!'

Blood dripped onto the ornament as he had to place the mirror on the bed.

'That things sharp.' He thought while sucking his thumb. 'Really sharp.'

That's when he saw the mirror begin to slowly glow while floating above him and around the room with a green haze behind it.

'What...the...fuck?!'

The mirror floated faster and faster before causing a blinding light similar to the surface of the sun itself.

'Ah! Too bright!' He thought in pain while covering his eyes.

As the light kept on getting brighter, a figure started to appear from the mini sun.

This figure was a woman with yellow eyes, long pink hair with blue bows keeping it up into two long strands going to her shoulders and two smaller bangs going to her neck,wearing a dark blue kimono with no cloth on her shoulders and over her F cup chest, long sleeves with white and gold rings over them and over the chest area with long black sleeves going all the way to her knees with gold embroidered lines in the shape of fox tails, a gold belt around her tiny waist, a white and black collar around her neck, two long blue cloth over her crotch and small ass with white tassels on her hips and on the bottom of the cloth, dark blue stocking that went to almost above the knees, black getas that made her taller then Fox, and a long bushy orange tail on her behind with two fox ears with white fur inside them on her head. "Ah! The beautiful and dependable Fox Shrine Maiden Caster has descended! Get ready my husband, I shall bring you lots of love, he he~"

Fox blinked as the light vanished and the mirror floated around the strange faunus.

She smiled before bowing. "Please take care of me husband, he he. Oh silly me I forgot to tell you my name, I'm Tamamo no Mae, you're cute and beautiful wife~"

'...huh?!'

"Husband? Aren't you going to say hi?" She said while walking towards him and waved her hand over his face. 'This feels like deja vu.'

'Uh….sorry, but...what the heck are you talking about?'

"Husband? Why aren't you talking...wait. Are you stunned at my cuteness, aw! You're so precious!" She gushed with joy while her ears flopped up and down with joy along with her wagging tail.

'Why are you calling me your husband? No wait, just WHERE did you come from?!'

She hugged him while not understanding his gestures. "Aw! You're so cute!"

'This isn't going to work.' He thought with a groan. 'A weird fox faunus pops up in the room right after I get some mirror.'

She smiled while hugging him more. 'He's so soft!'

That was when Fox got an idea and grabbed a pad of paper and a pen. He jotted something down before holding it to her.

Tamamo no Mae looked at it with a puzzled look. "Um...husband. What language is this or wait, it's chicken scratches, he he silly me~"

He facepalmed while grabbing his Scroll and typed something on it.

"...still can't read it husband. Sorry."

'Ugh!' He groaned in annoyance before activating the Ziri function on his Scroll as he typed on it.

"Huh? Is that an evil spirit, no wait, I'm an anti hero~" she giggled. "Sorry husband, I'm not well versed in your language yet."

He deadpanned.

"But I can still hear your heart on that scroll, so give me your love~"

'Ok really? You know how to speak english but you can't read what I'm saying?'

"Oh that. In the Throne of Heroes, I got some of the basics of all languages for my chosen husband, but I still need training." Tamamo no Mae bowed. "And you are very cute husband, especially your eyes."

'Wait, so you understood that part?!'

"You did activate that scroll so I heard your heart. And I'm moved on how cautious you are, even if I wanted you to hug me like a married man." She huffed. "Oh well! Another time then, he he~"

'Then just answer my question, how did you get in here?!'

"From the Throne of Heroes, I was summoned here to fight a Holy Grail War. But I don't need a wish granting cup, for my wish for a husband is complete! So give me a kiss husband~"

Fox blushed while she puckered her lips and moved closer. 'H-Hey! You're not making sense!'

"How? You are a mage right….oh! You must be hesitant having a kitsune as a wife? Don't worry, I'll be the perfect wife for you, even if I have to defend you from an army of humans, kon~"

'W-What?'

She giggled before moving her head down. "Pet me."

'Ok, you REALLY have me lost.'

"Pet me and I'll explain everything my cute husband~" she winked cutely. "O.k~"

He let out an annoyed sigh before petting her head.

Her tail wagged around while her ears moved up and down. "Mmm~"

'There, better?'

She smiled while feeling like goo at the moment. "Mmm, I love you husband~"

'Now can you explain?'

"Mmmm, ok." She smiled while explaining her tragic backstory, the world of the Holy Grail War and what a Servant was.

(A long explanation later)

"And that is why I'm here." Tamamo no Mae smiled while letting Fox lay on her lap. "And I'm happy to have a husband that is so cute and exotic, he he, you're so special."

'Oh god, I'm in the middle of a war!' He thought in horror….and wait! 'That blond bimbo must be a Servant!'

"Who?"

'My teammate Coco said that someone destroyed a wall.'

"...that empress is back." She frowned. "That little melancholy Saber! Ooooh, she's trying to get my husband! Gah! And here the Moon Cell was bad, I'll make her see the blunt end of my Noble Phantasm!"

'You know her?'

"Yes, but with her migraines I doubt she would remember me! I'll get her later." She growled before smiling and looked at Fox. "Now, can you talk to me please? It's only fair for a husband to talk to his bride."

'I thought you could understand me?'

"Through that...scroll. But I want to hear your real voice husband." She smiled while her tail wagged.

'That's not possible.'

"Huh? What do you mean husband?"

'I'm mute.'

"...why?" She asked with persistence.

'I just am.'

"But you do have a voice, please husband tell me you could talk in the past." She pouted cutely.

'Sorry, no can do.'

"But could you talk as a child?"

'Lost my voice after someone mistook me for a faunus and hit me with a rock, multiple times.'

She gasped while giving him a hug, a boobie hug to be exact. "Oh my poor husband! Let your dutiful wife hug those worries away!"

His eyes widened and blushed feeling her chest. 'O-Oh god.'

She kept hugging him while petting his head as her tail and ears moved happily. "There there, I'm here for you d.a.r.l.i.n.g~" She then kissed his head.

'Oh man, this is the first time a girl's gotten THIS forward with me!' He thought while getting a nosebleed and started to suffocate. 'Oh...night night…'

Tamamo no Mae blinked while seeing him turning white. "Husband….oh kamis! I killed him!"

'Good...way to die…'

(With Velvet)

She sighed while very confused due to 'Ren' getting chased by his team as she walked into the library, which was momentarily closed due to the librarian not being there, although she did have a key thanks to her being an assistant on the weekends. 'I hope I can get some peace and quiet in here on my own.'

As she walked in and locked the door, she didn't notice that a box was right next to her feet as she turned.

CRASH!

And went falling right onto her face.

"OW!" she winced covering her face and looked at the box. "Where'd that come from, ow."

On the box was a labels with her name on it with ten bunny pictures on the sides.

"Is this meant to be addressed to me? Why would they just leave it here on the floor?" She said while opening the box, only to find a piece of pure white hare fur with a longbow that was bigger than her, with red and black lines on the wood with some bone fragments on the top of the bow and had a racoon tail accessory at the bottom of it with a quiver of arrows made of animal bones attached to it with a long gold rope. "A bow? And...bone arrows?"

As she looked at them, she felt very nervous and a little surprised at the construction and composition of the bow and arrows. She then looked at the pelt and felt kinship with the old pelt.

"I wonder why they'd send me something so...big." She asked herself. "I mean I'm not that tall to use this bow, maybe Yatsuhashi, but I'm small."

An image of said teammate using the bow appeared in her head.

"Maybe I'll ask him if he wants to try it out." Velvet said while putting the bow down, only to prick her on one of the arrows. "Ow!" she moved it back while a drop of blood dripped down and landed on the bow. "Those are extra sharp."

As she sucked her thumb, she didn't notice that the pelt or bow and arrows starting to permeate a dark aura along with a dark golden light.

"It doesn't look too-WOAH!"

The aura moved all over the area as Velvet started to run for it.

'Ahhh! It's possessed by a Grimm!' She thought while running behind a bookcase. 'And I didn't get my weapon! Gah! I can't use my Semblance without it!'

The aura slowly grew more and more with Velvet eyeing the exit door.

'I need to get out of here!' She thought before seeing the aura starting to make the room completely pitch black. She bent her legs and rushed towards the door.

SLAM!

Only to hit a now locked door.

"Ow! What the?! How did it get locked?!" She cried out in fear before getting tapped by a finger. She turned and saw a pair of glowing yellow eyes.

"OOOOOH! I'M THE YOKAI OF THE DARK! FEAR ME, HA HA HA!" Laughed a female voice from the dark.

"AHHHHHH!" She screamed in fear before fainting.

"...oops. Must have been too strong that time."

(One hour later)

"Ugh…." Velvet groaned while her eyes were still blurry. "What happened?"

"You fainted and got stuck in Yomi. I hope the restless undead don't come to tickle you to dead little maiden." Said a familiar female voice.

"Who...are you?" She groaned while still unable to see the person.

"I'll tell you after you come too. But I need to ask, are you a rabbit or a hare, because you have adorable ears."

"I'm a hare."

"I see, and to be honest, you look like a beautiful maiden, even if you have a strange geisha outfit on."

"Thank you." She said while her hand moved up and touched something soft.

"Hey! Stop touching my ear! It's sensitive!" The woman said in annoyance.

"Oh! Sorry." She said while her eyes started to work again, albeit still hazy.

"I think you have temporary blindness, don't worry I have a cure for it." The woman said cheerfully.

"What's that?"

"Rub your breasts and say I'm a cute little bunny la la la."

"W-What?!" she blushed.

"Just kidding~ Oh I got you good, anyway you just need to lay down for a minute on my lap and let my mana pour into your eyes. I am a god of medicine you know." She said with confidence.

Velvet huffed in cute anger. "Is this another joke to you?"

"I'm a prankster but I'm serious, I'm a god. Well a god inhabiting a long deceased body from the ancient past, but a god nonetheless."

"...ok now I KNOW you're messing with me!"

"How? I'm being honest."

'She's fibbing.' Velvet thought before her eyes started to readjust themselves. 'She's not a god.'

"And there, you have the power to see through all peoples undergarments."

"I said stop with the….joking?" She said before seeing the woman, who was tall with yellow eyes, long silver hair that had two long loops on both sides of her head, a gold necklace with three turquoise claw like accessories hanging on the bottom and over her G cup chest, wearing a white cloth with red strings attached to the legs and arms and had short sleeves revealing bamboo armor with white fur over them, a pair of white sandals, a white rabbits pelt around her waist, a large set of hips, two white rabbit ears on her head that were tinted silver on the tips, a gold headband with a small rabbit on her forehead, and holding a familiar bow and arrow quiver on her back as a strange aura of both darkness and light was permeating from her body.

"Ah, the blindness is gone. Good, now I don't have to feel bad for pranking you earlier." She said with a grin.

"W-W-Who ARE you?" asked Velvet while caught off guard.

"I'm a Servant of the Saber class, the body I'm possessing is Celenike Icecolle Yggdmillennia, a evil mage of the dark arts that died ages ago, and I'm Ōkuninushi, god of nation building, farming, business, medicine and ruler of the unseen world of sports and magic...although I'm also fused with the Hare of Inaba, a prankster and overall lucky animal I met on my travels ages ago." She said with a straight face before looking at Velvet's ears. "So are you a rabbit with a human form as well?"

"...wait what?!"

"What? That's my background, unless you have hearing problems."

"No I mean, you said stuff that made no sense."

"How?"

"I never heard of a god named Ōkuninushi!"

"Because I came from the days before both humanity and before this time...which is?"

"2018 AG."

"Yeah that, I'm from before the AG and the AD parts of human history. Right when the world was still new and bunny girls didn't exist yet." She sighed. "Oh those were the days when the kami or gods were walking the earth without a care in the world."

"Um….are you sure you're just not a foreign exchange student?"

She deadpanned before looking her right in the eye. "Hop around while saying I'm a big titted bun bun."

Velvet's eyes glowed before she got up and started hopping around. "I'm a big titted bun bun."

"Now spin around on your foot."

She did so.

"Now slap your ass while shaking your ass near the window." Ōkuninushi smirked dastardly.

Velvet did so.

"Now stop and return to normal while remembering ALL you just did." Ōkuninushi said while Velvet's eyes returned to normal.

"A-Ahh! W-What did you do?!"

"Because I have the skill Hare of Inaba, I can control rabbits. So you doubt me now little bun bun?" Ōkuninushi smirked.

"Oh Dust, you're right!"

She smirked. "Anyway, want to know about the Holy Grail War, or what a Servant is?"

"Huh?"

Ōkuninushi pulled out a box from out of nowhere. "That will be fifty gold coins per advice."

Velvet facepalmed.

"Just kidding~" she laughed while throwing the box away. "Just ask away."

(Two hours of long explanations later)

"That….actually explains so much."

Ōkuninushi nodded. "Since you know now, what are you going to do master? Fight everyone with a Servant or make a team and then trick them to kill each other?"

"None, I'm just going to try and stay out of it."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not fighting against people I know here."

"Oh, then why not fight against the ones that aren't your friends? The Holy Grail War isn't just with people you know." She countered. "Here's an example, a criminal with a Servant or a tyrant with a Servant."

"Well that's different, but so far I haven't seen anyone like that yet." Velvet said before Ōkuninushi looked at her eyes.

"Mmmm, enemy issues? Like say eighty brothers trying to kill you out of spite?"

"What no!"

"Oh, so just a person pulling at your ears?" She pointed to the ears. "You have scabs and bruises on them."

"...maybe."

"Who is it." She said with a cold frown. "I will prank them into an early grave."

"You don't need to go that far."

"Then shall I send him to Yomi?" She asked with bluntness.

"Yomi?"

"The underworld, I've been there and survived."

"No!"

Ōkuninushi sighed before seeing someone banging on the door. "Hold that thought." She walked over while seeing a bruised and bandaged Cardin at the door. "Yes?"

"Open the door! I need to get away from the craziest!"

"Mmmm, only if you give me all your money." She smirked evilly.

"What?! That's not funny!"

"It's either that or I'll just let my master kick your ass, right bun bun?" Ōkuninushi called to Velvet while something in Cardin's head snapped as he started kicking the door down in anger.

"That's it! First I get thrown out a window, then confused by a damn blond, THEN attacked by several bolts of lighting and THEN got ran over! I had ENOUGH OF ALL OF THOSE! FAUNUS! YOU AND ME ARE GOING TO HAVE A NICE CHAT WITH MY FISTS!"

"Is that a threat?" Ōkuninushi asked while Velvet got nervous.

"YES, NOW STAND ASIDE SO I CAN KICK THAT BITCHES ASS!"

She frowned before taking her bow off her back. "Then fight me little human, let's see if you can hurt a Servant of the Saber class."

"BRING IT!"

She locked the door down before the raccoon tail on the bottom of the bow turned into a large blade and she slashed at him. "Try it boy, this is a weapon of Susanoo, god of Yomi and the storm."

"Woah!" He said while getting slashed at again before he jumped back.

SLISH!

An arrow went right at him and nearly hit his ear as it hit the wall.

"Missed, but." She pointed the bow at him as the arrows suddenly appeared in the string. "I'm not missing your crotch!"

SLISH!

"AHHHH!" He screamed while seeing her walking closer to him. "You bitch!"

"I missed your crotch, pity. Oh well, I'll just have some fun with your before I activate my Noble Phantasm." She said while slashing at him.

"You're nuts!"

"No I'm just annoyed at you." She said before kicking him in the chest and sent him flying a few feet down the hall. "Especially trying to attack my master and hurting her ears."

"Gah!"

She ran towards him before kicking his ass hard while slashing at his back. "He he he, this body maybe sadistic, but I don't mind doing it to a bastard like you."

"You b-GAH!"

Ōkuninushi smirked before firing an arrow at his ass, twice. "Ha ha ha! You got your ass handed to you! Ha ha ha!"

"YIPE!"

She kept firing at his ass before pulling them out and healed them, and then repeated the process all over again.

Velvet went wide eyed while feeling a little guilty and a little satisfied at the same time. 'I actually feel like I should be taking pictures.'

"YOW!"

Ōkuninushi laughed before firing ten arrows at his ass. "Scream! You're making me very excited! Ha ha ha!"

"YEOW!" He yelled out before Ōkuninushi smirked and moved back as her aura turned a darkish gold color.

"Time for your final humiliation. Kamigami no tochi kara wani no tochi made, watashi wa senaka no hada de ikinobimashita! Kizoku no fantazumu: Inaba no usagi, waniburijji!" (From the lands of the gods to the land of the crocodiles, I have survived with the skin on my back! Noble Phantasm: Hare of Inaba, crocodile bridge!)

The world became a vast ocean with islands in the distance as large shark like crocodiles appeared under Cardin with the Servant racing towards him on the backs of said crocodile sharks like a bridge before jumping and slashed the air in a sphere like direction.

SWISH!

She landed next to the last crocodile before sheathing it, causing the crocodile like sharks to rip off his clothes and leave large bite marks as the world returned to normal. "Hope you like my legend, boy."

He screamed in pain before noticing his naked body and covered it up, as Velvet turned bright red.

"Now scram."

He ran for it as blood dripped from his body.

Ōkuninushi turned to Velvet. "Like it? I might have keep myself from killing him, but it was funny to see him and his tiny worm. Ha ha ha."

"That was…..wow."

"So want me to prank anyone else or do you want some advice for the war to come?" She suggested.

"What kind of pranks?"

"Ever heard of the 'salt in the water supply' prank? It's really funny."

"No."

"Oh then some advice?"

"Like what?"

"Be more confident, you have to be when fighting in a war."

"Easier said than done."

Ōkuninushi took her by the hand. "Then I'll show you how to use my bow, that way you can carry a ten hundred pound weapon." 'It's only five pounds but I love seeing her adorably fearful face.'

"Now I know you're joking."

She chuckled while they walked away. "Well, who knows, you might like my jokes by the end of this war."

'If I survive.'

(Omake)

A chibi Abigail appeared while holding a sign reading 'Abby Time'. "Hello, welcome back and today it's the funny Saber with ears. And missy Olga will be wearing a bunny suit!"

A chibi Saint Olga glared while wearing a white bunny suit. "I hate you."

"Anyway, Ōkuninushi is a god that has the Hare of Inaba skill which fused from a legend and makes her have the ability to control rabbits and have great luck. She also is a good mimic of voices."

"And the From Underworld And Back is a skill that allows her to resurrect three times and use a pagan gods weapons. Stupid demon."

Abigail then pointed to the scene with Cardin. "And her Noble Phantasm can make a multi directional attack that leaves people either naked or dead depending on the mana input. But she's like miss Olga but with gray hair."

A chibi Ōkuninushi appeared and nodded. "This Avenger is old at best, even has a sagging chest. Oh what a sad geisha."

"Hey!" She snapped before bursting into flames.

"Bye bye~" Abigail smiled. "See you next time~"


	73. Chapter 73

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 73

A teen dealing with a terrible life meets an unexpected help in the woods.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves at normal looking woods with a little bit of mist and down to a car driving through it.

"Ugh, we've been driving for hours, where did you find this place?" Asked a kid in the back with a black hoodie, black hair with part of it covering his left eye while having ripped blue jeans and black sneakers. "We're in the middle of nowhere."

"That's the idea, I want to be somewhere away from all the noise and shit of the city." Said a middle aged woman in a black top and ripped jeans with a half burned out cigarette sticking out of her lips.

"I'd take that over this place. It ain't got no tv or beer." Grumbled the middle aged man sitting next to her while already losing hair and wore a red flannel shirt with blue jeans and had a mustache. "Why the fuck couldn't I just bring my keg?"

"Simple, because I want to have you sober for this, we're going to enjoy a nice family outing or else, got it?" she glared while seeing the boy groan and cross his arms.

"Ugh, why did we have to go camping mom, we made houses to avoid doing exactly what you're making us do!"

"Dale, we are going to go camping and have a good time, so shut the fuck up!"

"No! I'll raise hell and break shit damn it, I'll not give into this fading idea of 'quality family time' so easily!" He snapped while flipping her the bird.

"Don't make me climb back there and whip your ass boy!" snapped his dad with a frown.

"Bring it old man!"

"Both of you shut the hell up! We are going to have a nice family trip, you two will stop fighting or I'll kick both of your asses!" Snapped his mom while she kept the car steady and took a swig from her flask while she pulled from her pocket.

"Are you crazy woman, stop drinking and driving, you'll get us all killed!"

"Because it's the thing that'll get me through this trip, so shut it!"

Dale scoffed and rolled his eyes before leaning back in the seat and crossed his arms. 'Yeah, it's also how you get through life.'

"Everybody shut up, we're almost there." Growled the dad as they turned off the main road onto an old dirt road that led into the woods.

It took some time, but the car eventually stopped at a camping area with the three getting out

"Alright you little shit, get to work getting those tents up!" His dad shouted with a frown.

"Why should I do it? You're the one with the muscles."

"Because I'm the one telling your ass to do it, so get to it!" He frowned while sitting down on a stump with a groan. "Fuck do I wish I had my chair."

"Stupid asshole dad, making me do his work for him." Dale muttered with a frown. He went to get the tent from the car and lugged it over on the ground before dropping it and got to work on the annoying task of putting it up while his mom took a deep breath of air.

"Ah, that's the good sh-" she was cut off and started coughing before hitting her chest and groaned while lighting her cigarette and took a drag before blowing smoke out. "Good shit."

"Boy that tent better be done by now!"

"I just started five seconds ago!"

"Well then, it seems you need some motivation." He frowned before stepping up and walked over before slapping Dale over the head making him reel back and hold the spot with a wince.

"Ow!"

"Hey! No fighting you two, get that tent up."

"We're not fighting, I'm just teaching the brat to work faster or else."

"Yeah well you can get your fat ass lending a hand, might be the first real workout you've done in years." she muttered rolling her eyes.

"Shut up, it's not like you workout either!" He snapped with a frown. "Get to work boy."

"I am." he muttered while shooting his dad a glare and resumed working while cursing him out in his head.

(Later)

"There...done…." Dale panted as he finished the last tent. "The tents are set up, the supplies are in them, I can finally relax."

"Good work Dale, actually did something right." Spoke his mom while drinking and finishing her flask with a sigh. "Last of the beer until we get back."

'And more beatings as the old man starts to sober up and go through withdrawls, yay…' He thought with a frown.

"Damn it, well this is gonna suck balls." grumbled the old man before looking at the fire pit and felt the air getting colder with mist forming in the air. "Hey boy, go get some firewood."

"Are you crazy? I'm not going into the woods alone old man!"

"Do it or so help me I'll give you your first beating out here with my belt!"

"Bring it on old man, I'll kick your ass just like last time!"

"Go out and get wood or no s'mores!" His mom yelled with a frown.

The two glared at her before the young teen turned and stamped away.

"Stupid bitch mom, stupid lazy ass dad, I don't even want to be here." He muttered with a frown. He gave them the bird as he went through some underbrush and kicked a rock far away.

He kept walking as he muttered, occasionally picking up a stick or two.

"Damn bastards, think they're so much better than me. At least I don't need to chug a glass of scotch every day like mom, or just lay around the house like a dead dog like dad." He muttered before spotting something on a tree in front of him. "Huh? What the hell's that?" He muttered as he walked towards it to see it was a crudely drawn picture of a tall figure with no face.

He raised an eyebrow before pulling it down. "What weirdo is putting up pictures on trees?" He muttered as he shook his head.

He sat down on a nearby log, crumpled the paper, and tossed it aside while gripping his hands together and tried to ignore the uncomfortable sting on the back of his hand.

"Damn bastard, sometimes I wish they would just go away." He muttered, not seeing something picking the paper up behind him. He felt close to tears and looked at the ground with a glare. "Or even better, I wouldn't mind a chance to leave that stupid place for good and tell them to go to hell." He muttered as he shook his head, unaware of the figure listening.

The air grew colder while Dale sighed and pulled the hood up over his face and held his knees closer.

"Maybe I'll freeze out here, that'd show them. Make them walk out here and try to come up with an excuse to the police what happened. Maybe that old bastard would get stuck with murder charges." He muttered while clenching his hands. "Serve him right, and maybe that old witch would get stuck with the rumor of being married to a child killer."

He briefly rubbed his kneecap and winced due to the week old burn marks and fought back tears coming to his eyes. "Anything would be better than going back there, I...I wish I was dead." He said before feeling a hand lightly grab his shoulder. "What do you want mom?" He muttered, feeling that the hand wasn't as heavy as his dads.

All he got was silence in reply.

"Look, I'll get the firewood, I was just taking a break." He remarked with a frown while feeling another hand on his shoulder and flinched. "I-I swear, I'll get plenty before it gets dark out." He said as he looked up to see the sun already setting. 'How long have I been sitting here?' He thought as he felt the hands pull him against something warm. "Look, if you heard what I said mom then just forget it, I don't want you or dads pity or punishment for speaking out, ok?"

More silence with the hands holding him tighter.

"Quit giving me the-" He turned with annoyance before his eyes widened and he felt his heart skip a beat with his spine going cold. The hands clutching him were as white as snow with no features, connecting to the body of a tall woman with long black hair and a white, featureless face. She was wearing a pinstripe suit that hugged her curves and her ample breasts, showing off an hourglass figure with several long pure black tendrils waving behind her.

The figure looked down at him while Dale felt his mind freaking out.

"Y-Y-You're not my mom." he said fearfully as he tried to get away only for her to tighten her grip on him. 'She doesn't have a face!'

The figure slowly leaned down and seemed to look right at him which made him more scared as the tentacles around twitched and slowly grew still.

"L-L-L-Let go!" He got out and tried to push her back as hard as he could while trying to kick at her too. To his horror she acted like she couldn't feel his struggles and just kept staring at him. "H-Help, help!"

His cries went out to the forest with no response while he shivered and pulled harder.

"Let go! Let go! Let. Me. GO!" He yelled pulling harder before he swung his foot up and hit her chin, making her head tilt back as her grasp lightened and he fell down before rushing to get up and took off sprinting away. "I-I have to get out of here!" he cried as he ran off in a random direction, not caring where he was going as long as it was away from that thing.

The figure righted it's head and stood up slowly before walking after Dale.

The boy himself turned and panicked before running faster and went head first into some thick branches. "Ow!" He groaned as he hit his head. "Sugh, damn it...ok, I need to think, I can't just run around blindly, as much as it pains me to say this I need to get back to mom and dad."

He looked around and moved near a tree for cover and tried calming his heart and peered around to see the odd creature had vanished. "Ok, at least that thing is gone….but now it's dark and I'm lost in the woods in the middle of nowhere, perfect." He said with a groan. 'Ok, I ran this way so I just have to retrace my steps… but that would lead me back to the monster.'

He looked around and tried to walk while calming himself down as he started to hear owls in the trees. He pulled his hood up more and tried to ignore the cool wind. 'Ok, I just need to stay calm and move forward, I'm pretty far ahead of her already so as long as I'm careful I should be safe, right?'

He walked across leaves and heard them crunch under him before noticing a distinct sound behind him making him stop with the sound doing it too. He gulped and took a few more steps with the leaves crunching, followed by more being crunched in the distance behind him making his blood run cold. 'Oh god, it's following me, I have to move, now!' He thought fearfully as he began to quicken his pace as the sound behind him did so as well. He turned his head and saw the figure far away, but it was tall enough that it was as skinny as the trees freaking him out more. "Stay away!"

The figure slowly stopped as Dale started to run again before they looked at a tree and walked behind it and seemingly vanished.

Dale kept running when suddenly the figure walked out from behind one of the trees right in front of him. "AAAGGGHHH!" He screamed before crashing into the legs and fell down with a wince before moving on his back and scrambled back. "P-Please don't hurt me!"

The figure tilted her head as she began to approach him, reaching an arm out towards him as he paled.

'Oh god, I'm really gonna die here! I never thought it would happen out here in some woods in the middle of nowhere!' He thought while time seemed to slow down and he closed his eyes. 'Well, at least I'm going out at some weird monster and not those assholes. They can go drown in beer or suffer for all I can, I'm getting the better deal. Wonder if the Devil's gonna be surprised.' He thought as he felt the long fingers wrap around him and slowly lift him up into the air. 'Oh god, here it comes, this is where it kills me!'

But that's when he felt his feet touch ground and opened an eye to see it put him back on his feet while lightly brushing some leaves and dirt off him. "Huh? Why isn't it killing me, does it want it's meal to be clean?'

The figure gave a nod and looked at him while standing tall with him looking up at her.

"You….are gonna eat me, right?" He asked with a gulp.

The figure looked at him before shaking her head.

"Wait...you're not going to eat me, really?"

She gave a nod making him look surprised and looked around.

"Uh...you wanna keep chasing me, you know, to make myself sweat right?" He asked in confusion. 'If she's not going to eat me then what does she want from me?'

The figure shook her head again before her tentacles started to move with one moving down towards his hand.

"Um, w-what are you doing?" He asked nervously as the tentacle wrapped around his hand and arm. The tip rubbed against the back of his hand making him flinch in pain before she crouched down and held his arm before holding his hand up and seemingly looked at the hurt spot. 'What is she looking at? Where I got hurt?'

'Yes.'

"Whoa, who said that?!" He cried as he looked around in confusion.

'I did, right here.'

"Huh?" He said before looking at the figure. "Wait… are you talking to me?"

'Through your mind.' She replied making him jump again. She looked down at his hand and lightly rubbed it with the tentacle. 'You are injured.'

"Huh? Oh yeah, it's nothing, I've had worse." He said with a shrug.

'It seems like a severe burn, how is that nothing?'

"It just is." He replied before shaking his head. "Hold on, wait a sec, just who the hell are you?! Or, WHAT are you?"

'I am Slender woman and as for what...that answer has unfortunately been lost to time.' She replied while moving her hand up and put it on his head making him look nervous. 'Your head, you were hit here too, weren't you?'

"Yeah, I didn't get the tents up fast enough, b-but it's ok, it'll heal eventually, maybe even before I get hit there again."

'Again?' She moved her hand down to his cheek and leaned in. 'What do you mean again? Is the one who did this your parents?'

"Yeah, they aren't exactly the greatest parents in the world." He grumbled with a frown while looking away. "They're probably throwing a fit about no damn firewood."

'They sound terrible, do they hit you often?' She asked as her voice sounded irritated.

"If you mean everyday, yeah." He remarked while feeling a tear pop out before he quickly wiped it away. "Look, just why are you following me?"

'I was curious, you're the first person I've seen in awhile.' She said as he shook his head.

"So what, I'm some kind of exhibit to you?"

'Not quite, just that most humans who come this way are either drunk, on drugs, or merely want to be alone for some reason.' She said in his mind as she tilted her head. 'You're also a lot younger than most of them.'

"Yeah well, that doesn't mean I'm any less mature. I've had to deal with shit that would those pansies shit themselves." He remarked while rubbing his right wrist catching her attention.

'Did they hurt you there too? Why do you stay with them if they hurt you?'

"I don't have anywhere else to go, but trust me, I've thought about taking them out." He grumbled while scratching under his sleeve where she saw some scars. "But if I ever did the deed I'd just end up in prison, trading one hell for another."

'Then stay here.' She suggested before crouching down look closer at the scars and grabbed his arm to keep the sleeve up. 'Wait, why would they put these here?'

"They didn't." He mumbled.

'Then who did, who else is hurting you?'

"I am….I gave those to myself." He got out while feeling her move closer and felt her wrap her arms around and pull him close making him sniff at feeling her warmth. "I figured, if I'm gonna get hurt, maybe if I hurt myself it would help me ignore them."

'Don't, don't do that to yourself, you shouldn't be getting hurt in the first place.' She said as she rubbed his back gently.

"Why? Why the hell shouldn't I?" He sniffed and felt tears coming up now. "Not like I have much to do or look forward to. I'm gonna be dealing with those bastards until I get older or just get killed in the big city, my life sucks."

'Then leave your old life, stay here with me.'

"W-What?"

'Stay with me and you won't have to worry about them ever again.'

"How, I can't just live out in the middle of the woods, I'd die."

'I can do many things. I can move about as I please, command the elements themselves, and I could take you away to somewhere safe and sound where you will no longer need to worry about going hungry or thirsty.' She thought as she hugged him tightly. 'I am not a normal creature and my home can only be accessed by me, do you truly believe that I just live in the woods and sleep on the ground?'

"Yeah." He replied while seeing her tentacles move down and wrap him up in a tighter hug which was slowly warming him up from the air.

'That would be silly, do I look like I just woke up in the middle of the woods or like I just stepped out of a home?' She thought as he looked at her long clean hair, her clean suit and nodded.

"My bad."

'Good, now then, would you like to come live with me? I can make sure no one hurts you ever again.'

"I would...but why are you doing this, why help a random kid?"

'Because, as a being who's lived for thousands and thousands of years, the truth is...you're not the first person I've asked to live with me.'

"Wait, really?" 'She's thousands of years old?!'

'Yes, there are reports of what I've done, about making people disappear. I admit others have seen me as a monster who kidnaps them, but I assure you, I would only do that if I had a reason. Some of them merely wanted to play or wanted to be far away from their own lives like you.'

"So...what happened after you took them, and what about the others that weren't like me?"

She looked down in what looked like sadness and sighed. 'There were some who merely grew old and passed on, while others….they died too early on accidents. I've gone around the world and in certain ones where we went, I couldn't keep them safe and they died.'

"H-How many people died?" He asked nervously.

'After all the years I lost count.' She replied while he gulped. 'That's why I don't blame you if you would want to pass, but I offer because I do want to help. Letting a young being suffer at the hands of those who gave them life is awful, especially since I can never have the pride of carrying life in me.' She said as she put a hand on her stomach. 'I can not concieve life, I am doomed to live life until the end for all time, I just don't want to be alone.'

He looked up at her and felt bad hearing that and actually felt like his life was minor in comparison. "Well, I don't really have anything to lose, could I stay with you?"

'Absolutely, but...I've been so worried about asking you questions, I never bothered to ask you what your name is.'

"It's Dale, what was yours again?"

'Slender Woman.' She thought as she stood up, picking him up as she began to walk into the trees. 'Let's go home.'

Dale blushed since she hugged him closer with his head feeling her chest while she walked into the deep fog forming with her figure slowly vanishing. 'Soft.'

'Why thank you.'

'S-Sorry, I didn't mean to feel!' He thought with a blush, remembering that she could read his thoughts.

'It's alright, it's natural for boys your age.' She thought as he swore he heard her chuckle. 'So, what do you think of your new home?'

"Huh?" He said as he looked up only to realize that they weren't in the woods anymore. "Wait, where are we?"

'We're in my home, it's not really on earth but at the same time it is...it's kind of complicated but at the moment only I can come and go from here.' She replied while around it looked like a multicolored void with no up or down.

"Um...I don't think I an live here, it looks like if I let go of you I'll just start falling forever!"

'It's alright, go ahead.' She slowly lowered him down making him freak out before his feet touched something solid.

"Whoa...um, how am I standing right now?"

'This space is altered to allow anyone I choose to live and breath without problem.'

"Oh...so is it just a void like this?"

'It is at the moment, but I could change that, I can do anything in here.'

"Like what?"

'Well, I could make it look like this.' She thought as the area rippled before they were suddenly inside a large room with a bed, a wardrobe and a large bookshelf in it. 'Does this feel comfy?'

"Yeah, it does… c-can I get on the bed? The one back at my old home was busted and had several springs sticking out of it."

'Of course.' She replied before one part rippled and a fresh new bed appeared. 'I hope this one is to your liking.' She thought as he carefully walked towards it and got on.

"Wow, this thing IS soft. Softest thing I've ever felt." He sighed happily as Slender Woman began to walk towards him.

'I am glad to hear that you are satisfied.' She sat on the edge with her tentacles going into her body. 'Do you feel hungry or thirsty?'

"Not at the moment, I got some stale beef jerky I found under the car seat on the drive up here."

'Perhaps I can provide something fresher.' She said as she internally frowned at the mention of his previous life. 'How could those bastards treat him like that, despicable.'

"Wait, you can make food here?"

'Of course, warping reality is how I formed this home of mine, it's also how I can come and go all across the world with ease.'

"Wow, is there anything you can't do?" He asked in amazement.

'Well I can't make a good bikini that doesn't show off my legs.' She idly remarked with a teasing tone.

"W-What?" He said with a blush.

'I'm just kidding.' She chuckled as she shook her head. 'You are so easy to tease, my cousin would love you.'

"Wait, you have a cousin?"

'Yes, several, they mostly live in japan, I think they call them Hachishaku-sama, they love little kids.'

He briefly imagined numerous other Slender Woman in Japan and somehow smiled at the thought. 'Huh, I guess if they're anything like her, they can be trusted.'

'They're also huge shotacons.' She chuckled with a smile.

"Uh, well I don't know what those are, but I wanna say thanks. I mean, all of this is honestly the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me."

'Of course, what kind of creature would I be if I just left you with that family?'

"So...does this mean it'll just be you and me from now on?"

'Yes, of course that's when my family doesn't visit, but they don't do it that often.'

"So if you wanted, you could take us halfway across the world?"

'As easily as walking across this room.'

"Alright, say I wanted to check out Italy, that'd be an option?"

'Yes.'

"Australia?"

'Any time we want.'

"Even the North Pole?"

'It's a bit chilly, you'll need to wear a jacket.' She replied before a winter jacket appeared on the bed.

"Whoa… that is amazing." He said as he looked at her in awe.

'Now then, we can either go now or you could rest up, it was quite late when me met.'

"Well, I wouldn't mind getting some sleep." He yawned.

'Ok, good night Dale.' She said as he felt his clothes change into pajamas as her suit changed into loose silk nightwear.

Dale blushed seeing it and moved to lay under the sheets and pillow before seeing her move over. "Wait, what are you doing?"

'Sleeping with you, it's been awhile since I've been able to sleep with anyone.' She replied while draping an arm over him making him gulp. 'If you have trouble sleeping, I could help with that, I can also hypnotize and induce slumber if need be.'

"I-I think I'll be fine." He said with a blush as she pulled him close, her large breasts pressing against him. 'Oh god, this is really happening!'

'Yes, it is Dale, goodnight and sweet dreams.'

(Timeskip)

"Dude, how much farther is the site?" Groaned a teenage walking behind his friends, with backpacks and the place getting darker with a small fog. "My feet are aching over here."

"Calm down man, we're almost there."

"Why couldn't we have driven here again?"

"Because this place was sectioned off years ago after that kid disappeared, remember?"

"Oh yeah, but wasn't it because of his parents?"

"Tch, no way. His dad was found with half his head bitten clean off and ripped apart, and the mom? Complete nutcase. She could barely move and kept muttering about 'tentacles coming for me' over and over when cops came and took her in. Some people say they drowned him, but the cops checked around for miles, found nothing."

"Weird, I wonder if they ate him?"

"Don't be retarded, even if they did eat him they would have still had parts of the body, there was literally no traces of the kid." Remarked the teen before looking around and chuckled. "Hey, this place reminds me of that creepy horror game. You know the one with the tall and slim figure you gotta avoid or you'll die."

"What, Slender man? Dude that game is so lame, the guy who made it even made this fake story about it saying it was based on a real character." One teen said as they rolled their eyes.

"Some say it is real. Some even say they've seen him in this very forest." Chuckled the first. "Way off in the distance, with it being foggy like this. Waiting and watching everything you do."

"Yeah, and the only way to escape is to collect the pieces of paper scattered throughout the woods." Said another with a chuckle.

"Hey, I actually heard that some people have seen him, but the weird thing is they see someone standing right next to him, almost as tall as him."

"What, you saying Slenderman has a giant friend or something? Please, he's just a fictional character!"

The group kept going before one stopped at a tree and looked at it before going wide eyed.

"Dudes, check this out." Said one as they looked at a small white piece of paper pinned to the tree. "Freaky, right?"

"Not as much as this." Replied one looking at the side of it where it showed a heart carved into it, but it had the initials D + S in the center.

"Ok, that's not so creepy, some love birds carved it in, no big deal, they probably did it awhile ago, right?"

"Who would come out all the way here just to carve their initials and leave a note?"

"Um… maybe some weirdos? I mean we just hiked four hours to come here."

"Yeah, maybe." admitted one as they kept going, all the while not seeing two tall figures in the distance watching them, both with blank faces and tall limbs, but one being shorter than the other with a black hoodie on as they held hands.


	74. Chapter 74

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 74

Attack of the Body Snatchers, but less scary

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves at a desert with a small lizard crawling up a rock looking around while feeling cool since it was night out. As it scurried along it began to hear a faint sound coming from the sky, getting louder and louder every second. It looked up at the night sky and spotted a glowing object heading down towards the ground before hitting a large mountain side making it scurry away. At the crash site we see a large, smoking asteroid that was faintly glowing. As it glowed it began to shake a bit and crack. The cracks slowly grew with a small vine popping out of it. As it kept glowing we cut to a lone hiker a little bit farther down the mountain who was heading towards the crash site.

"Wow, that was one hell of a shooting star. Maybe if I get to it first I can get a chunk to keep before the police move in and take it away." He chuckled with a grin. "A small piece of space rock goes for a lot online, if I get any I'll be rich!"

He jogged up the mountain and spotted the smoking crater with the asteroid lying still. "Bingo." He chuckled, missing the roots and vines growing out of the base of the asteroid. "Now to snag me a piece." He muttered as he pulled a small pick axe out of his bag. He moved over close to it and brought the tool near it before hacking at it a little bit. After a few whacks a large piece came loose, letting out a vibrant green glow from the new hole.

He whistled and picked the chunk up before looking at the glow. "Whoa, never seen a rock do that before, is it radioactive?" He mused, unaware of the vine slowly reaching towards his legs. 'I hope I don't start losing my hair if it is.' He mused before feeling something wrap around his legs. He jumped and looked down to see the vine. "Hey, what the?" He shouted as the vine tightened as the asteroid cracked more before splitting in half to show a large green bulb like plant in the center of it.

The hiker started to feel nervous and saw the bulb seemingly rise up while the vine got tighter on his ankle. 'Shit, this is one of those horror movie moments!' He thought nervously as the vines began to pull him towards the bulb. "H-Hey, let go of me, I am not becoming monster food!"

The vine didn't stop and he held his pick up before he tried hacking away at it.

The vine shuddered before several more shot out at him, grabbing his arm and leg as he began to feel weaker.

"Shit!" He cursed before he saw the bulb starting to twitch. 'Oh god, this is starting to feel like that old movie, the one with those pod people, what was it called again?'

The bulb twitched more and more before it began to open up like a large flower before seeing a green gas come out of it which hit him making him cough and try waving it away. "Ugh, what was that?" He groaned as he waved his hand in front of his face before the bulb began to close around him.

The vines pulled him in tightly on the spot before finding his whole body engulfed by it.

"No….no no no no no, I don't want to die like this!" He groaned as he tried to struggle only to find himself so weak he could barely move. He started to feel himself dozing off and let out one more groan before passing out. As he was passed out a green ooze began to form inside the bulb as it changed to look more like a pod.

The lizard from earlier scurried near where the asteroid went and tilted it's head before hearing movement and saw a hand rise up and saw the hiker walking up and past it, but with a smile on his face.

"This body will do nicely to spread us all around the world." The hiker said except his voice came out as a woman's. It walked off away from the site and towards a road which had a sign near it that read 'Nevada'. As it walked green seeds would occasionally drop from its back, leaving a small trail of fastly growing plants towards the nearest town.

(Later)

A man wearing a business suit was dragging his feet across the sidewalk while carrying a suitcase and looked exhausted.

"Eighteen hours...that old man is going to kill me with all this overtime, I need a raise." He groaned as begam to reach an old apartment building. "I just hope Sheri doesn't get on my ass again about not asking for one. Not my fault if the boss is too busy to make time." He thought as he entered the building and began to climb the stairs, missing the decomposing and empty pod behind the front desk.

When he got to his apartment and opened the door he dragged himself in and tossed the suitcase down. "Sheri? I'm home." He called as he heard noise coming from deeper in the apartment. "Look, I'm sorry but I didn't ask for the raise, I didn't have the chance."

He didn't get a response but went ahead and went over before collapsing in his chair.

'Yup, she's pissed, like usual.' He thought as he began to hear heavy footsteps making their way towards him. "Look, I'm not in anymood to argue, ok? I just got done with eight extra hours of overtime."

"Oh it's ok dear, you look like you could use a nice long rest anyway."

"Wait, really? You're not going to get on my case like usual?" He asked as he looked over in surprise. His wife had long red hair and was a bombshell with a blue blouse and skirt with a white apron over it and was actually smiling instead of scowling making her even more beautiful.

"Nope."

"But you've been on my case about a raise for weeks now."

"I know, but I finally realized that all that pressure and strain isn't good for you or our marriage." She said with a smile. "That's why you just lay back and don't worry about a thing, I've already gotten dinner started."

"...really?" He blinked in surprise.

"Yep, anything for you dear~" She said with a smile as she kissed his cheek, making him blush and not notice the small amount of green mist that came out of her mouth.

The man smiled hearing that while not noticing the mist and breathe it in with his wife slowly growing sharp claws, two cat ears, and a tail from under skirt before he pecked her back and didn't notice them. "Well, in that case, wanna help me really relax?"

"Ooh, you rascal, how about after a nice home cooked dinner, okay?" She purred happily as he smiled.

"You got it hotstuff." He said with a grin as she walked back to the kitchen. 'This is amazing, first she gets off my case, is making dinner for me AND agreed to sex, could this day get any better?!'

"Oh and dear? I was thinking that maybe we could try something new. I know how you've been wanting to try my ass out."

'Holy crap it just got better!' He thought with a huge grin as we cut to the monster girl who smiled.

'It seems I chose a good person to take over, a home, a male to give me protein to create more seeds and spores, and from her memories he works in a facility with more humans, I'll make sure to put some seeds on him before he leaves tomorrow.'

(Later)

We find a pizza boy currently using a bike to head down a street under the hot sun and looking miserable. 'Damn it, who the hell orders a pizza from a place halfway across the city?!'

He was trying to get this delivered as soon as possible without crashing into one and eventually stopped with a pant before looking at the address and saw it was a house that looked close to falling apart. "I swear if this is another prank call I'm staying here, eating the pizza and telling my boss I got jumped again." He muttered as he got off his bike.

He walked over and got on the porch before giving a loud knock. "Pizza delivery!" 'Knowing my luck this place belongs to some old lady ready to yell and throw shit at anyone who stops by.'

"Doors unlocked, come on in!" Came a female voice before the boy grabbed the knob and opened it while coughing since a little dust escaped.

'How can anyone live in a place like this in the first place?'

"Do you have my pizza?"

"Yeah, the uh… vegetarians dream?" He said as he read the receipt.

"That's the one."

"Ok, can you come here to pay and sign the receipt then?"

"Can you come in? I'm a little bit tied up with something and can't get to the door."

"Um, ok, where are you?" He said hesitantly as he entered the house.

"In the living room."

"Ok." He said as he walked deeper into the house. He walked by some cobwebs and old furniture with the floor creaking. "Um, if you want I know a guy who has a cleaning service you can hire."

"That's alright, I'm quite comfortable."

"Are you sure? This place is a bit dusty." He remarked while not noticing a green mist on the floor and coughed a little. "The dust bunnies can be a pain, especially if you have allergies."

"Oh I am fine with them, a little bit of dust never hurt anyone." She called as he entered the living room. His eyes widened and mouth dropped seeing a girl with black hair and a purple open bathrobe laying on a couch with the top opened and showing a lot of skin underneath. "I hope the trip here wasn't too bad."

"I-I-It was a little bit hot...the pizza will be….$19.47." 'Holy shit is she hot!'

"Aw, I think I might be a bit short, do you think we could work out another deal?" She asked as she grew a pair of antennae, an exoskeleton on her legs and a pair of brown wings on her back.

"Uh...well...um…" He let out as she got up and walked over with a seductive look making him gulp. "I-I-I-I-"

"Is that a yes then? If you're really good I'll make sure to give you a really good tip~" She purred with a wink making his pants feel tight.

"Uh...s-sure, that sounds great." He got out in a squeak.

"Great, and I hope you don't mind if my sisters join in~" She said as he heard several footsteps making their way towards them.

"Y-Y-You have sisters?"

"Oh yes, I think around ten, it's so hard to keep track of them." She said with a smile.

'Lucky! I hit the jackpot!'

(Later)

"Alright ladies and gentleman, welcome back to my channel, today we are discussing the meteor that fell in the mountains, isn't it odd that no one is talking about it?" Asked a man with a beanie currently speaking into a microphone and in a studio. "Quite frankly, it's a bit suspicious if you ask me. Usually if we get a meteor, someone's gotta make a big fuss about it, or even the military comes in to take it for themselves, but it's like it didn't happen. Come on people, a space rock comes down and nobody is acting all hyped up? What's wrong with you! Been living under a rock for the past few weeks?"

He rubbed his head as he looked through some papers. "If that isn't bad enough I called in a few favors with my trucking buddy who was doing a job that goes past the crash site and he says there is a bunch of strange plants growing there that he's never seen before, doesn't that sound strange to you?!" He put it down and put his hands together. "Frankly that sounds like it's worth checking out, and I'm here to ask you the loyal listeners, what your thoughts are on it. Go ahead and call in and tell me what you think." He said as he hit a button on his keyboard and sighed.

"Aliens...it's finally happening, I knew they would come one day." He said as he shook his head before his stomach began to growl. "I need a bite to eat." He muttered as he got up and went to his kitchen. 'Come on, I know I have a delivery menu here somewhere.'

That's when he saw a light turn on and ran over before hitting the button near it. "Alright caller, you're on the air."

"Um, hi, I'm Dave and um… I saw the aliens!"

"Alright, can you give us a description, and just to be clear, we are talking about space aliens, not illegal immigrants, I am not letting this devolve into another immigration argument again."

"No, I'm talking about actual aliens!"

"Alright, tell us all what you saw."

"Well, I was smoking with my friend Bret and we saw this glow coming from this old shed, so we went towards it and when we opened the door we saw this crazy glowing plant."

"Did it look like any of the plants at the crash site?"

"I dunno, I didn't see that, but it was huge, the pod was bigger than me!"

"Well I'm all for believing in aliens, but me and the listeners need details. Like, was there any weird colors? Anything that actually felt like it came from space itself?"

"Um… I saw what looked like the outline of a person inside? All I know is that me and him got the munchies and went to get some food, and when we got back the plant was rotting super fast and the pod was busted open."

"Hmm, sounds to me like an old fashion movie folks. Just to be sure, did you and your friend notice anyone around seem odd?"

"Well no not really, but I think I remembered his mom came over and was pretty mad when we left the shed and said we weren't allowed inside."

"Really? Did she give any reason why?"

"No, just that it was her special place and that if she caught us by it again she was only gonna buy healthy food."

"Yeesh, now that's scary." He remarked with a serious look. "Uh, listen dude, I recommend keeping an eye on your friend and his family from now on, and maybe invest in an army knife, or a flamethrower."

"Alright, though last time I was over he suddenly got like a really hot sister, which is weird because I thought he was an only child, I guess I was wrong."

"Well my advice is stay alert, and watch out for any weird plants. Thanks for giving us your story, but we gotta give others a chance to speak up."

"Alright, later." He said as the line died.

"Ok, it seems that we might be dealing with alien pods, interesting." He remarked before another light lit up making him hit the button. "Alright caller, you're up next, what have you got to say to that?"

"Sounds like a load of bull to me." A female's voice said. "There's no such thing as aliens, he is just trying to spread slander about plants!"

"Oh really? So you yourself haven't seen the weird plants near the crash site?"

"None at all, all I know is that a new type of plant that gives food is being sold at the nearest convenience store, everyone should bring one of these things home immediately."

"Gives food? That's new to me."

"Yep, it grows a large pod, it makes huge peas, you should get one immediately."

"Oh really now?" He raised an eyebrow. "Well I might just do that miss...I'm sorry, I didn't get your name, or where you live."

"My name….is um….Candace and I live in a house."

"I was referring to state and city." He frowned before standing up. "Usually I manage to keep myself under control, but by the sounds of things, you sure seem suspicious for a lady."

"How dare you accuse me of being suspicious, I am a normal average human woman!"

"Ah ha! No normal person would mention their species!" He yelled before the call suddenly dropped. "Ha, she got so nervous she bailed! Alright everyone, don't get those pod plants, nothing about them sounds legit or safe, and be careful out there."

He went off the air and took his headphones off before standing up with a determined expression. "Who knew there were real body snatchers out there. I knew this would happen, and now it's time to get ready." That's when his stomach growled again. "Right after I grab a bite to eat, THEN I'll stock up on supplies." He muttered as he got up. 'I wonder if I should order something or go out to eat?'

While he pondered that we cut over to a police station with one of the officers dealing with numerous phone calls at his desk.

"Ma'am, for the last time, we can't arrest the guy because his dog keeps crapping on your lawn. We can talk to him and possibly fine him, but arresting is for major crimes."

"But he just keeps pooping, I nearly stepped in one today!"

"I'm sorry but I have to go." He said as he put the phone down before picking up another. "Hello? Police department what's your emergency?"

"My wife is missing!"

"Oh, really?" The man sat up. "Sir please stay calm and tell me everything."

"Ok, ok, well, I left for work, she said she was going to do some work around the house and when I got back she was gone!"

"Well sir, usually you need to wait two days to file a missing person's report. If this was in one day we can't really do anything. Maybe she went out to get groceries or visit someone around town and didn't leave a note."

"But if she did why didn't she tell m- wait, I just heard a noise in the basement."

The officer raised an eyebrow and heard the man on the other end walking on what sounded like steps. "Sir?"

"I'm going to go check it out, it might be her."

"Sir, do you want me to send over an officer in case it isn't your wife?"

"Hold on, I think I see something. Honey! Are you down here!" The man yelled making the officer hold the phone away from his ear.

"Yes, it's me dear, come down here please."

"Why were you down here? I thought you were missing."

"I was just putting my face on, come down, is anyone else with you?"

"No, of course not." Replied the man with the officer sighing.

"Sir, if your wife is ok, then there's no reason for the police to get involved."

"Yeah, yea- what happened to you honey?!"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Y-You're giant, and you look like a giant snake!"

"Just get a bit closer and you'll see that I'm the same honey~"

"N-No way! I-"

The officer heard the call suddenly end making him stand up and spot a female officer walking over. "Angela, I just got a weird call and I think something's going on."

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

"Some guy thought his wife was missing, but apparently she was in the basement, and then he suddenly says she's giant and part snake or something? I know it sounds off, but I think we should check it out just to be safe."

"Oh I'm sure it's nothing, it's probably an elaborate joke." She said as she waved her hand, releasing some green mist in the process.

"This guy sure didn't sound like he could get pranked or he'd panic." He replied while sniffling and sneezed when he got some of the mist and rubbed his nose. "Damn it, stupid sinuses."

"Here, do you need a tissue? Look if it's really bugging you I could go over quick and check it out."

He took the tissue and blew into it and sniffled. "No, let's both go, I don't want you getting hurt just in case."

"If you say so." She said as she grinned at him, showing off a row of razor sharp teeth.

The man didn't mention anything though as he and Angela went to get in a cruiser, not noticing a green mist in the station before they took off driving to the address he managed to pinpoint thanks to the radar.

Soon they were outside the house and they heard several crash and bangs coming from inside with several odd plants lining the outside of the house.

"I knew something was up." The man pulled his gun out and rushed to the door before he took to the side and gave a loud bang on the door. "This is the police! Open up or we're coming in!"

"Kind of busy!" Called a females voice.

"Angela." He whispered to his partner and nodded to the door before he raised his foot and kicked the door open with his gun out and walked in. "I said police! Open-WOAH!"

"I said I was busy!" Hissed a large female with green scales covering her and a large tail that wrapped into another room, she was holding her husband against her large breasts.

"Oh, I am so sorry ma'am." He replied while Angela came inside with a smile while the man blushed and lowered his gun while not even registering the big size. "It's just, me and my partner rushed over when we thought something bad happened and heard a loud sound."

"Sorry about that, I was just surprised to find her naked, there's nothing to worry about, now go!" Called the man in her grasp.

"Right, sorry." He nodded before getting the door closed shut while Angela burst out laughing making him blush. "Shut up! I was just doing my job!"

"Yeah, and apparently it's trying to cock block couples." She laughed with a grin.

"Hey, he sounded concerned and freaked out. How was I supposed to know his wife wanted to spice things up by hiding in the basement naked?" He frowned. "I just don't get why he was freaking out about her being big and a snake, she seemed alright to me."

"Yeah, they definitely seemed happy!" She laughed with a grin. "Come on, let's give them so privacy."

"I'm never gonna live this down, am I?"

"Nope~" She chuckled as she watched him get into the car. "Cheer up, why don't I help you relax later? We can stop by for dinner when our shifts are over, my treat."

"Maybe, that sounds nice." He said with a smile.

"Then it's a date, just don't go kicking down my door if you want dessert." She chuckled with a grin.

"Whatever." He said as he rolled his eyes. As they started to drive off we cut over to the town's local prison and showcase various inmates in the yard.

"So, has anyone seen any guards?" Said one prisoner with a frown. "I haven't seen them all day."

"Nah man, it's weird." Remarked his latino friend wearing a headband. "Last time I saw them was yesterday, same time Enrico was taken to solitary, don't even know what for."

"Yeah, that's weird, right? And all the cell doors were unlocked this morning, is it just me or does something feel...off?"

"Heh, I don't know about you two mules, but I'm thinking about busting out of here." Remarked one prisoner near them lifting weights. "No guards, unlocked doors, they're practically asking us to get the hell out."

"I dunno, what if this is some kind of test?"

"Yeah, maybe they wanna see who takes the bait before screwing them over. Who knows what those bastards are up to."

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm taking this chance!" Said the prisoner lifting weights as he threw them down. "Later suckers!"

The other inmates saw him bolt for the door to the courtyard, but right when he got to it, it opened up and guards started coming out. "Oh shit, they're here! I knew it was a test!"

"We need ten." Said one in monotone.

"To begin with." Spoke another.

"Step forward or be chosen." Said another as the prisoners looked at each other.

"Hold on, whatchu mean you need ten?" Asked one.

"That we need ten."

"Yeah, but for what?"

"The selection."

"What selection?"

"We need ten." They just responded as they began to walk towards the prisoners.

"Yo I ain't goin' to any selection." Spoke one black prisoner before finding himself restrained. "Hey! Get the fuck off!"

"We need nine."

"Hey, he said let go!" Shouted another before he was grabbed too.

"We need eight." They said as they began to rapidly grab and restain prisoners.

"Prison break!" Yelled one inmate before the others rushed for the door.

"Now where do you all think you're going?" Came a sultry voice, making them all stop in their tracks.

"Oh shit, the warden!"

"Every man for themselves!"

"Now now, no need to run, you boys aren't going anywhere." Smirked a woman with a brown shirt and coat on and long tan pants, a wide brimmed cowboy hat, and high heeled black boots with sunglasses. "You'll all get your turn, one way or the other."

"No way, I ain't going back to solitary confinement or where ever those guards are taking us!"

"Oh really now? Well a certain someone dealt with the selection just fine."

"What are you talking about?!" Growled one prisoner who was being handcuffed.

"Oh Enrico, go ahead and say hi to your friends."

The guards moved aside as a latino man walked out with a smile and wave.

"Hey guys, miss me?"

"Enrico? You're out of solitary already?"

"Yup and it was amazing man!"

"Amazing? How the hell is solitary amazing? Did they knock your screws loose?" asked one inmate.

"No, they have this new method of keeping us in control, conjugal visits!"

"...conju-what?"

"Free sex!" Enrico said with a grin as the other's eyes widened.

"Bullshit, the warden is a hardass about that kind of stuff, she would never let that happen!"!

"Well if you don't want a chance to unwind after all the time you've spent here, I COULD always let you guys go back to having fun with each other." she smirked.

"...I want to be chosen!" Shouted one as the others began to chime in as well.

"Excellent." She said with a grin, green mist seeping off of her. 'Ok, I'll keep maybe a tenth of them so the others don't get suspicious and throw the others to the pods and then release them...or start a new prison if they're still rowdy.'

"Trust me guys, you are gonna LOVE it." Smiled Enrico hugging two guys close to him with half lidded eyes. "And while we wait, maybe we can get ourselves all nice and warmed up."

"Whoa Enrico, you know we aren't into that." Said the one of the prisoners Enrico was holding.

"Yeah dude, that gay as shit."

"Not to me~" He sang winking at them making the two shiver.

'What the HELL did they do to him?!' They thought as they tried to pull away from him as ten of the prisoners were led into the solitary confinement area.

They looked around while only seeing a few plants in pots in front of them.

"Hey, where's the free ass?"

"Oh trust us, they're here." Said the warden with a grin as each was led to an individual cell that had a plant in them. "Or rather, there will be soon~"

That confused them as they heard the doors slam and lock shut behind all of them.

"Damn it, was this just a trick to get us into solitary?" Groaned one guy as the warden just chuckled, a pair of horns and a spaded tail appearing on her as her skin turned red as blood.

'This place will ensure more seeds and spores are ready without problems. Especially when I consider letting them go 'early'.' She thought as she began to hear the confused and scared screams of the prisoners as the plants went to work. As this happened we cut to a secret military base several miles away from the town.

Several high ranking generals walked into a boardroom looking serious and took seats while there was water in front of each.

"Gentlemen, thank you for coming in." spoke the man in charge at the head who stood up. "I understand this is a sudden notice, but it shouldn't take long."

"If that's the case, couldn't we discuss it on a later date?" Asked one man.

"No, it is imperative that you hear this immediately. Gentleman... we're being invaded."

That got the others to murmur and look surprised with one standing up.

"Who's invading us? Isis? Russia? China? Germany?"

"Aliens."

"Damn it, those goddamn al- wait, did you just say aliens?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did."

The other generals shared confused looks before one raised his hand.

"Yes General Henderson."

"Sir, I'm a bit confused. What do you mean by...aliens?"

"Our satellites picked up multiple objects entering our atmosphere and landing on the planet a few days ago, at first we wrote it off as nothing but then the reports started coming in, people disappearing and showing up a few days later changed, it can't be a coincidence."

"Well how are they changed?"

"We don't know for sure but we have found the remains of what looks like giant pods, ones that are clearly not from earth."

"Have they been analysed yet?"

"They're being analyzed as we speak, though that's not the worse news, we've found... remains of the people who supposedly went missing and reappeared."

"You make it sound like they may be replacing humans."

"We think so, and we aren't quite sure of the details yet but apparently they aren't quite human, we also have various reports of them not looking like humans."

"That seems a bit far fetched sir. I mean if they didn't seem human, why are we just hearing about it now? Usually a panic would be stirred up and it would be all over the news."

"Well, what we can deduce from the soldiers we sent to investigate is that these creatures emit some sort of gas that somehow lures people into a false sense of security, a mild brainwashing where they don't see anything out of the ordinary when they see the creatures."

"That's horrible." spoke one general while the door opened to show a woman pushing a cart in with snacks and wearing a uniform while having snakes for hair and smiling. "You mean they could sneak into any major city and infiltrate them?"

"Indeed, though I am certain that if we are careful we can take care of them." He replied while the generals grabbed some snacks before the head one looked at the girl and pointed at her. "Hold it right there missy!"

"Yes sir? Is something wrong?" She asked as she began to feel nervous.

He marched over to her and stared her down with the snake hair going quiet before he reached out and pointed to the front of her uniform. "Your uniform isn't properly buttoned up all the way."

"Oh, sorry sir, my bad." She did as she began to smile again.

"Make sure to button it on the way out. An untidy uniform leads to laziness."

"Yes sir!" She said with a quick salute. 'This settles it, it is almost impossible for anyone to think straight after contact with the spores, they'll perceive everything as normal...perfect.'

While that went on, we cut back over to the paranoid man who was back at the studio and speaking to the listeners. "Ok listen fans, things are getting bad, I'm getting more and more reports of things not being right only for someone to call immediately and say everything is going well and to buy plants, I think it is safe to say we have been invaded."

He looked at a small knife and started sharpening it as he spoke. "Luckily, I'm still fine and ready for them. If there's anyone out there who's not affected, stay FAR away from those plants! If you know someone who has one, burn it, burn it immediately! If you think someone is acting off even a little, run and get the nearest flamethrower or gun as you can." He said as he shook his head. "It is obvious these things are brainwashing people, I took my drone out for a spin and it recorded several woman with animalistic parts, the horrifying part was that everyone was acting like it was normal, I have taken to having a gas mask with me at all times in case they try to get me."

He saw a light blinking and hit the button. "Yes caller, you have something to say?"

"You should stop trying to get people all riled up, nothing strange is happening and having people burn plants would be terrible for the environment."

"Don't you get it? There isn't gonna be an environment as long as those monsters walk among us. If you don't burn them, for all we know they'll grow back."

"Of course they will, plants always regrow, look how about we discuss this like civilized humans, ok?"

"We are discussing it, but I'd prefer to do it with someone who ISN'T one of them! You aliens may fool others, but you can't fool me. Try and get me, and you'll see just what us humans can do."

"Very well, if you insist." The voice said before the call ended.

"So he wants to come to me huh? Well bring it on." He grabbed a gun and cocked it before seeing another call coming in before hitting the button. "Hey there caller, got an opinion?"

"Yeah, aren't you overreacting, if aliens were invading wouldn't the government tell us?"

"Do you know how much stuff they hide from us? They don't tell the truth about Area 51, but we all know the truth. Maybe if they were more truthful they could be more reliable, but I prefer to rely on my bare hands."

"Well, whatever man, good luck with your conspiracy's." The voice said before the line ended right as he heard a knock on the door.

He turned with wide eyes and held his gun out. "Who is it?"

"It's me." Came a female's voice. "Can you let me in now?"

"Ah ha! I knew it! You came here to kill me? Well not happening." He grabbed the gas mask and pulled it on. "I'm ready for you alien scum."

"What? I'm not an alien, I'm an american! I was born here!"

"I mean the space kind!" He yelled while grabbing his knife and moved towards the door. "I'll bet you'd love to strangle me to keep the truth buried, well it ain't gonna work on me missy, or whatever you call yourselves."

"Oh come on, I'm not an alien!" She groaned as she kept pounding on the door.

"Then hold your hands, or tentacles, up!" He spoke while gulping. "If I open this door and you stand still, I'll judge whether you're human or not."

"Ok, ok, I'm sure you'll see that I am completely normal." She said with a grin. 'One strong squirt of spores to the face will take care of him.'

The man braced himself and opened the door before jumping behind his chair and with his gun pointed out at the rather normal looking brunette standing there with her hands up.

"See? I'm perfectly human." She said as she released some green mist from her hands before spotting his gas mask. 'Shit.'

"Woah!" He jumped seeing the mist and glared at her. "Ah ha! I knew it! Normal humans can't do that!"

"S-Sorry, I have a bad cold and a fungus infection, I'm normal, I swear!" She yelled before finding the knife thrown at her before it stabbed her in the chest. "Augh!" She cried as green liquid dripped from the stab wound. "That hurts!"

"So you bleed green blood huh? Good to know." He smirked before holding his gun out and fired several shots that hit her in several areas.

"Not blood… nectar…" She groaned as more spilled out of her body as she shook her head. "You have no idea what you're dealing with."

"Oh I think I do." He smirked before rushing past her as she fell down and raced outside and to his car before jumping in and got it started and hit the gas. "I gotta get more supplies and get out of town." He muttered as he started the car only to see the brown haired woman exiting the building, the wounds closing up as she now sported a pair of dog ears and a tail.

"Wait! Get back here!"

"No!" He cried as he hit the gas and sped away.

"Damn it, we have a runner, and he isn't affected by the spores yet, this could get complicated." She muttered as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a phone. She hit speed dial and heard it ring for a bit before someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Abbey, the radio guy got away, he's wearing a gas mask."

"So he's seeing the truth about us?"

"Yes."

"Well luckily I planned ahead for this. Do you know where he went to?"

"Um, I think he was heading south, I think he intends to stock up and get out of town."

"Well it helps that I got his address down thanks to his last announcement. Let's just leave him be and he'll be sticking around without any problems." Chuckled the woman while we cut back to the man as he parked the car on his lawn and rushed over to the cellar doors and used a key to unlock them before going down.

"Ok, I just need to grab the essentials, and all the reusable weapons I have, I need something to put these things down for good or else I'm screwed." He grumbled while turning the lights on to show numerous supplies for weapons, freeze dried food, blankets, pretty much anything needed for the end of the world. "Alright, I gotta hurry, I have no idea how fast those things move or if they can contact each other."

As he rushed to get weapons into a bag a figure walked up to his front door and gave a knock on it. 'Shit, is that one of them?!' He thought as he tightened the straps of his gas mask and grabbed a shotgun.

"Justin? Are you home?" called a woman's voice making him blink.

'Sasha? Shit! I completely forgot about her!' He thought as he rushed up the stairs. 'I have to make sure she's ok, god I hope she's not one of them.'

The girl standing was a blond haired girl with a loose white top and blue jeans who was idly twirling a strand of hair while blowing a bubble which popped. "Wonder if he's in the can."

"Sasha!" He cried as he swung the door open, making her scream in fright.

"AUUGH! Damn it, I told you not to scare me like that! Why are you wearing a gas mask?"

"I need it to keep myself safe from THEM! Speaking of which you need one too, along with a gun or two."

"Justin, what are you on about this time?"

"The pod people! They came from space, one tried to get me at the studio but I stabbed her, but she bled green blood and just got back up!"

"Wait, you STABBED someone? Christ Justin!"

"It was an alien, she tried to blow this green mist at me, but I was wearing my mask so I was safe! Also can you cut your hand, I need to make sure that you're human."

"Justin, what are you on about? Pod people? That's just some movie, you need to be worried about the fact you STABBED SOMEONE!"

"They were trying to kill me, it was self defense! And when she got up she wasn't human, she had these animal features! A tail, ears, it wasn't natural!"

She groaned and shook her head while he pulled a small knife out.

"Look, a small nick is all I'm asking to know you're still you."

"Damn it Justin, no! I have a photoshoot tomorrow, I nearly lost my job the last three times you demanded proof, I'm not doing this again!"

"Please babe." He pleaded. "I gotta leave town before they catch up and try to keep others from falling prey to those weird plants popping up."

She crossed her arms and saw him looking as desperate as a puppy and let out a tired sigh. "Fine, one last time, that's it, but if you wanna see my blood, I'll do it myself. I'll do it on a spot that won't stick out."

"Fine, as long as you bleed red you're safe." He said as she took the knife from him.

She stepped back and held the knife near her armpit before she backed up a little bit too far and let out a cry as she started to fall backwards from the porch.

"Sasha!" He gasped as he moved forwards to catch her. As she fell back her arms flayed forward in an attempt to grab something as the knife barely grazed his face, cutting the mask loose. He managed to catch her before her head hit the ground and sighed in relief. "Thank god."

"I nearly cut myself." She sighed while dropping the knife. "Thanks."

"Yeah, it was no problem, though I think you cut me." He chuckled as he helped her up. "Hold on a second, I need to grab another mask."

"Hold on, let me at least give you a kiss as thanks, I could have busted my head open."

"Ok, fine." He chuckled as she pulled him close, just barely seeing some green mist before their lips made contact. He enjoyed how sweet her lipgloss felt and tasted while inhaling the green mist without noticing before they broke the kiss.

"Now Honey, did you say you had to go somewhere? Tonights date night after all."

"Well I DID say I was leaving town, but...eh what the heck, it can wait." he waved off. "I wouldn't know where to go in the first place."

"Alright, you go on inside and start making some popcorn, I have to make a call first."

"Sure thing babe." He said as he walked back into the house as she grinned and brought out her phone as her form began to change. She gained two orange fox ears and tail before hitting speed dial. After a few seconds a voice answered and she grinned.

"It was a success, Justin has been infected with the spores, he won't be a problem anymore."

"Excellent, will you begin mating to boost our numbers soon?"

"I'll get right on it tonight, after all, it is 'date night'."

"Excellent, I expect many offspring and cute baby pictures soon."

"Consider it done."

"Honey, the popcorns done, what movie do you want to watch?"

"Why don't we go with something a bit steamy?" She called back with a smirk with her tail swishing as she closed the door.

"Hmm, I might have a few around here. Hey...did you do something with your hair?"

"Yeah, I got a bit of work done, do you like it?"

"Yeah, I can even see your fox ears better now."

"And thus this world wound up submitting to the alien plants. Completely oblivious to the truth, all suspended in a world of lies and pleasure. A world known only in the Twilight Zone." Spoke a man with a black suit before looking around. "Hey wait a second, this isn't the stage, and who the hell am I talking to?"

A snickering Yui was seen on the side while waving at the viewers before the screen went dark.


	75. Chapter 75

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 75

A montage of a LOT of various futa on male scenarios

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Outside time and space-

"You want to a montage of WHAT!?" Omni yelled in surprise and shock.

"What?" remarked Yui with a shrug. "It's not that hard to understand."

"But that...that's crazy! The concept of me looking into many dimensions for that would kill me! That and make me feel odd for weeks."

"Huh?"

"I was joking. But I might get bedridden for a long while for this." Omni sighed. "Especially on who's going first and last and inbetween the lines."

"Oh come now, like you don't get off on the premise alone."

"True, but still this is a big idea you're suggesting Yui. A very BIG one."

"And one many might not be into, but to that I say 'Tough luck'. After all, plenty of people get off on such ideas, and we'd just be giving them what they want."

"Now if only they acted this way for Fate-RWBY." He grumbled. "Now let's start this thing, and no tickling me during the story, not a fan."

"...you know telling me not to makes me want to push your buttons." remarked Yui before pulling out a book and looked at the viewers. "Welcome audience, and get your tissues and lotion bottles ready, for you are going to witness a LONG long….list of short stories, which will make you ask 'Should I wank to this?!' or not."

"It's called Futa Tales." Omni interrupted.

"So yes, there will be...over a dozen short stories, but not to worry, they won't be too long."

"Thirty five to be exact." Omni said. "And yeah, even WE need to do other things, so this will be showing showing how Yui is perverted, with a bit of me in them to spice things up. But I'm not telling you which ones are mine."

"As for why we're telling them all together and not separately, well as you can tell we have other ideas going on, meaning we won't do one, and then just do other ideas before getting to the second one. In short, get ready for a huge chapter of lemons, and let me warn you now to walk away if you're not into this."

"And if you're the guest that thinks story building is stupid, go away, the adults are trying to work." Omni said with a glare.

"So strap in and get ready for the best futa on male ideas we could find...for now." he finished before letting out a maniacal laugh as the book opened by itself.

Omni deadpanned while snapping his fingers as the title ' _Futa Tales_ ' appeared on screen with gold letters.

(A Stalker's Balloon)

-Somewhere in Florida-

It was a nice day as various people were getting a tan or going to get smoothies. One such person though seemed to stand out as they were walking with dark clothes.

The person was a tall woman with black tight pants, a black shirt with a skull, a large ass and F cup chest, with long pink hair covering her face and chest, and wearing a pair of high heels and a beanie on her head. She was going down the sidewalk to head back home as soon as possible since she just got out of school and was eager to get to her house as fast as possible.

"Oh boy." She muttered to herself. "It's almost time for our 'play date'! He he~"

Eventually she reached said home and quickly got the door opened and locked it shut.

She giggled before walking upstairs and smiled. "Hubby poo~ I'm home~"

She didn't get a response but stopped at her bedroom door and slowly opened it.

Inside was a teen with short brown hair, blue eyes, and was naked with his arms and legs bounded to the walls with chains as his ass was sticking above the tub.

"Hubby poo, you didn't say hi to me."

"Gee, I wonder why." he remarked sarcastically.

She walked over to him. "Don't you want to be kissed by your wife?"

"Being kidnapped by a stalker isn't exactly grounds for marriage." he frowned. "How much longer are you gonna keep me here?"

"Mmmmm, forever~" she giggled happily. "Or until you give me tons of fun, I don't know, but I love you my hubby poo~"

He groaned in annoyance while she walked over and rubbed up against him.

"I was thinking about you all day at school. I almost got caught when I couldn't stop imagining you and me having fun over and over~"

"Go to hell."

"Aw, you're so mean. But I thought of a way to make you love me forever~"

"Stalk some other sap?"

"No." She said while taking off her bag and pulled out a funnel and several long taped straws. "I'm just going to feed you my sperm until you love it so much that you want more and more and more~"

"Hey, where you gonna put those?"

"Either you ass or your mouth, your choice~" she giggled.

"Or you do it to yourself." he muttered while she moved over and gave his ass a rub making him jump.

"Is your butt still sensitive from last night? You couldn't stop moving it every time I gave your cute hole attention~"

"J-Just stop you bitch!"

"So I'll say it again, either your cute ass or your potty mouth~" she sang while waving the straw in his face. "Which will it be hubby poo~?"

"...asshole you bitch, you're an asshole!"

"Butt it is." She giggled before pushing the straw into his anus while attaching the funnel on the end. "I'm going to love making you look like a balloon hubby poo~"

'If she's gonna do something like this the least she could do is drop the nickname! Sounds like something out of a romcom.' He thought while the girl took her large dick out and placed it into the funnel as she started jerking off.

"Oh hubby poo, I'm going to make you so happy~" she smiled with a hum. "I'll make sure you get every single drop in my dick."

He groaned while seeing the dick getting bigger and harder. 'I can't feel my ass still, oh why did I even talk to her at the mall?!'

"Oh yes, just thinking of you filled up is getting me excited!" She said while her dick became throbbing. "Oooh, I'm going to make you into a perfect hubby poo~ Just let me get ready and I'll blow you up!"

He felt envious due to the dick sizes before she moaned and started cumming with the woman pushing her dick down to aim at the funnel with her sperm gushing into the straw.

She moaned as the sperm started to go through the other end of the straw and felt it filling up his stomach to the size of a watermelon while also feeling his dick getting hard as well when the cum kept on pouring right into him. "Oooh, I haven't mastribated all day long so I feel like I'm going to gush out a lake of cum!"

"H-Hey! I can't take in all that!"

"Sure you can hubby poo." she smiled while she kept putting sperm down into the funnel which went up to fill him before it slowed down and she let go of the funnel before moving over near his ass and caressed the cheeks. "Wow, you took it all in no problem, I knew you could do it~"

'And now I look like a pregnant woman!' He thought while seeing the dick getting hard.

"Now to give you a nice extra reward, but first." she held the funnel up near his dick and moved around behind him before grabbing his cock.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"I'm just getting you ready." She said before rubbing his ass. "To make your belly bigger with your own sperm that is hubby poo~"

"What?" he went wide eyed before groaning when he felt her start rubbing his penis while her own dick tip rubbed against his ass. "N-No way! My body can't take all that!"

"Oh? You said that when I had you drink from my dick two days straight, and you came out just fine."

"J-Just stop rubbing my dick!"

"Nope, you're my hubby poo, so get ready to cum~" she smiled while she rubbed it faster and began to line her dick up with his anus without her hands and started to push against the whole.

"Ahh!" He cried out while getting fucked and rubbed at the same time, his dick getting harder with each thrust.

"Ooh yes! I never get tired of your wonderful ass!" she moaned while feeling his cock start twitching and gripped it. "I'm gonna help you build up enough dick juice so you can let it all out in one go."

He gasped as his dick started to throb like crazy and got even bigger and redder. 'It's hurting!'

"Come on now, if you ask nicely and give me a kiss, I'll let go early."

"N-Never!"

"What a shame, then I'm going to keep this up all night long~" she smiled while licking his neck making him groan while his ass got tighter. "Mmm, stuffing your ass with so much sperm inside feels like your ass wants to stay closed up. It's like you want all my dick juice to stay inside~"

'Fuck! If I don't get her to let go of my dick it's gonna fall off!' He thought while feeling very warm as his dick got harder and harder.

"Come on hubby poo, just kiss me and say please."

"I...I...GAH! Alright fine!" he groaned. "Please let me cum!"

"Ok~" she giggled before unlatching her hand as a massive amount of sperm went into the funnel, causing his stomach to expand and become the size of ten beach balls. "My! You were holding out on me hubby poo, just look at all that baby juice~"

"Gah!" he groaned while too busy focusing on the relief while she moved her dick in harder and faster with a smile.

"Allow me to give you your reward!" She said before pouring sperm into his anus, making his stomach expand even more until it got to the point of being as big as the small tub itself. "OOOH! I love doing this to my hubby poo!"

(Later)

The man panted while his stomach returned to a more smaller size with sperm leaking out into a bucket while other buckets were filled to the side while the woman rubbed her cheek against his.

"You were great hubby poo~"

"Ugh…."

"You know, if you keep this up I might give you privileges to be chained to my bed. How's that sound?"

He tried to give her glare while catching his breath. "How...about...a com...promise?"

"Like?"

"You...let me go...and we can be fuck buddies…"

"Hmmm, I don't know, if I let you go you might tell the police or get taken by another woman. How do I know you won't go back on your word?"

"Um….pinky promise?"

She pouted. "No, they are always easily broken."

'Damn it!' he thought while she made him look her in the eyes.

"Besides, I want to make you feel so much more better. That's why later tonight after supper I'm going to use my toys, you'll love them~"

'Crap!' he thought before pressing their lips together with a moan while he felt her dick rub against his own. 'Damn it! Why the hell does this crazy woman have to be more hung than me!'

'Don't worry, I'll be there for you forever~'

(Tale of the Space Slime)

-Unknown Planet, broken spaceship-

A man with short brown hair and wearing a green space suit with chrome patterns was rushing down a hall before rounding the corner and grabbed his chest panting. "Fuck! Why did I have to crash land on this crazy planet?!"

He looked around the corner and gulped. 'I just hope the girls got away from that….thing!'

As he looked around, he didn't see a dark green and red slime crawling towards him from the vents.

'I hope they didn't get eaten!' he gulped before moving and felt his shoe step on something wet. He looked down and saw some yellow goo on the ground. "Crap!"

The goo from above landed on him while the yellow slime started to fuse with it, making a mucus like goo that made the man freak out.

"Ahhhh!" he screamed before darting off and tried shaking it all off.

As he moved down a corner, he didn't notice different goo crawling towards him, with some of them looking like they had helmets and suits in them, like a strange sort of snail.

"I gotta get to the airlocks!" He yelled before running to the airlocks, only to see the controls smashed to bits. "Oh fuck!"

The slime moved closer and closer to him while fusing into a multicolored goo.

He turned and paled. "Oh god, stay back!"

The helmets and suit moved up with the slime before it threw them at him.

CRASH!

Knocking him out cold.

(Later)

"Wake up." Said a voice to the man. "Oh wake up, it's time for breakfast~"

"Ugh…."

"Wake up." The voice said before slapping him in the face.

"Ow!" He yelled while opening his eyes, only to see he was naked and had slime all over his body. "Ahhhh!"

"Hey." Said a multi colored slime with long hair, a J cup chest and a massive elephant sized ass, while grinning. "Did you sleep well?"

"Oh god, w-who are you?"

"Oh just a slime native to this planet of slimes." She smiled. "For my species, we have a hive mind and I'm the queen of said hive mind. Why did you trespass on our planet?"

"W-We didn't mean to I swear! We just came by to find life!"

"And you let your females take a leak on our pools?"

"B-But they thought it was a lake!"

"It's our home, and now they are one of us, and so will you alien."

"W-What are you going to do to me?!" He asked in fear.

The slime gave a devious grin before two parts of her stretched out towards him before grabbing his ankles and held him upside down and pinned him against the wall while spreading his legs as she moved over and spread his ass.

"H-Hey! Cut that out!" he blushed while feeling her wet fingers trail around his ass.

"My my, this hole is adorable, time to fill it with something, and I know just what." she laughed as she rubbed two fingers against it before her hand became ooze and started to slowly go inside making him yelp.

"C-Cold!" he yipped with the ooze moving down into his ass like a snake.

"Oh don't be scared, I'm just filling you up, speaking of which..." she moved her lower body closer before her dick stretched out towards his face. "I can't forget your mouth."

"MMMM!?" He groaned out.

"Ah, much better." She said with a grin. "Now to give you a taste of the slime that turned your companions into one of us~"

'What do you mean?!' he thought while groaning from the ooze in his ass with his dick somehow feeling hard from this. 'Oh god! My dick feels weird!'

The slime kept on moving her cock and goo through the man while grinning evilly. "Relax, it will be all over soon~"

"Mmmm!"

The slime moaned a little while moving more slime into the man's body, making him moan as well. "Your mouth is so warm and wet, use your tongue or else."

He groaned while his tongue was forced to move on its own. 'Ahh! I need to get out of here!'

"Oh yes, your friends were more fun since they licked like little sluts, but your ass is more snug. I'll bet you had fun with them before trespassing here."

"Mmmmm!" 'Damn them why did they have to get turned into a slime!'

"Not to worry, you and them will get a chance to have plenty of fun when I'm finished with you." The slime said before pushing more slime into his body. "Especially after I give you some slimy fun~"

'I feel like my stomach is getting stuffed!' He thought as his stomach started to grow and grow until it became the size of a six month pregnant woman's belly as his skin started to turn a reddish hue.

"Hmm, you seem like a different gender as the others, but maybe you can still be possible of reproduction." She said before moving some of her slime over his chest and began rubbing them. "And let's start with these tiny tits."

"Mmmm?!" 'Wait what?!'

She kept on pumping him with slime while rubbing his breasts, slowly causing them to grow and grow to a H cup chest. "Oh, you are starting to look the part, but soon your cock will be as big as mine, maybe bigger if you fully submit to our will~"

'I'm gonna pop like a balloon if she keeps this up!' He thought as his skin started to become gooey and red and the slime added more and more slime into his body, making him into an exact copy of herself.

"Now, time to make your dick big before we become one~ Hope you enjoy being flesh for another ten minutes." She grinned while some slime went into the dick's tip and poured right into it.

"Mmmm!" He groaned out as his cock started to get bigger and slimier as it became the size of a small rocket and his balls the size of watermelons. 'Oh god….I'm….feeling….weird….'

'He's almost one of us~' the slime thought while the man began to turn transparent as his body began to drip slime.

'I...feel….so….good…' He thought while his body started to get conjoined with the slime with his cock going into her body. 'Really...really….good…'

"Come, let us come together and cum into our bodies~"

"Yes...mistress~"

She grinned while their fused bodies started to make out and cum, making them bigger and bigger as slime covered the entire ship, making it a new home for the Futa Slimes of Planet Y.

(Robotic Love 2.0)

-In an unknown laboratory under New York-

"Ahahaha! Yes, yes! It's complete!" Laughed a man with black hair, blue eyes and wearing a lab cloak. "My new AI, Sexia, is completed, after all my years of toil!"

He looked at what looked like a silver humanoid with a curved physique, a G cup chest and large ass, standing in a pod with a human face with closed eyes.

"It took me forever, but I've created something no other human could do! Awaken my creation, awake and come alive!"

It opened its pink eyes and rose up from the pod.

"Yes! It works!"

She looked at him before her eyes changed from pink to a dark red color.

"Now tell me who I am!"

"...Doctor Cocka, PHD in Sexology." It said in a slightly monotone and slightly perverse tone.

"And do you know who you are?"

"Unit 45612, Sexia." It said before some static occurred in her automatic brain. "And you are single."

"Yes! Your basic knowledge is working, and do you know just WHAT your primary function is?"

"To make children using nanobots and human sperm."

The man started laughing and rubbed his hands. "Yes! All good answers! With you finally complete, I will go down in history! Now in the event of a birth shortage, I will help keep it stable thanks to your body. If women slowly die out, men can use you to get off and help make more children! If men start dying off, women can allow you to be an incubator while they deal with other stuff while using sperm from the sperm banks. Either way you look at it, you will be the first in a long line of robots to keep the human race alive."

"...logic acceptable. Error, who will populate the earth if male sperm is lacking to the female species?"

"Well that's something to figure out later. For now, we will make sure all your systems are functioning to see if there are any problems."

"Doctor, what is the meaning of giving birth? I am a robot, but I have no uterus, just a nanobot assembly plant in my body."

"Well, to some it's merely a matter of continuing a legacy, to others it is to experience the joy of carrying life inside and feeling pride that they could deal with it for nine months, ten or eleven depending on the nutrients and body they are being held in."

Sexia nodded while her scanners looked at his anatomy and looked at his organs. 'Analyzing…..complete. Alternative method discovered.'

"Now come, we will-"

"Doctor, I believe testing my other systems will not be needed. I am ready to begin the reproducing stage."

"What?" he looked at her with a frown. "What are you talking about? You were just activated."

"And in that time, my scanners have found the necessary data for reproduction." She said while moving closer to him. "Now, clothed or unclothed?"

"What? What are you on about?" he asked moving back. "I order you to stop and listen to me."

"Error, order not compute. Reproduction method alternative initiated." She said while a massive techno organic dick came out of her body and hung out like an elephant's.

"Goodness!" he gasped before she held her palms out as a pink gas sprayed out at him making him cough and try to wave it away. "H-Hey!"

"Do not worry, this is merely the chemical compound you made to help induce pleasure far easier for the person." Sexia said while grabbing him. "Now, it is time to see the results of this experiment."

"T-That's ridiculous! There's no way you can reproduce with me with THAT! I should know, I made you."

"Yet my scans have shown that human males have repressed genes from distance ancestors of the african bullfrog that help with changing gender, but in a degreased state that, if my scans are correct, will make the male subject give birth to my offspring." she replied before pulling him over as he coughed from the gas and found his lips claimed by her.

'Oh god! She's gone mad!' He thought while more gas went into his body from the kiss. He coughed and felt his body growing warm really quick and felt the dick rub against his leg. 'Damn it! If this keeps up I might beg her to keep going!'

Sexia kept on putting gas into him while scanning his body. 'Calculating….complete. Repressed genes are reactivating, now to give him the rod of fertility.' she broke the kiss while the doctor looked flushed and glanced at her breasts. "If it makes you eager, you may grab them as much as you want."

He groaned while feeling very horny as he grabbed them.

Sexia blinked unmoving as he groped her boobs. "Are they to your liking?"

"Yes, the perfect texture."

She watched him groping her chest before grabbing his ass. "I suggest you take your clothes off."

"Hey, who's the inventor here?" he frowned while giving her breasts a pinch with his dick growing hard in his pants.

She shook her head before grabbing his pants and ripped them off. "I am in control now doctor."

"Hey!" he cried out before finding himself on his back with his legs propped over himself with his ass exposed as she held the legs there with her other hand positing two fingers at his anus before the pointing and middle fingers began to slowly spin.

"Now relax, I will help loosen your anal cavity." She said while spinning the fingers faster and faster and pushed them in, making him moan.

"H-Hey!" he gasped with his body growing warmer as his dick got harder.

"I am only doing what I was programmed to do." Sexia said while her dick get bigger and wider as the fingers moved the opening even more, making it bigger and bigger. "Now, relax as I make you the first male to have nanobot babies."

"W-What?!" he blushed harder.

"I will ensure you have plenty inside and are properly ready." she remarked while moving her other hand down to grab and rub his dick without letting his legs down as the palm vibrated making him moan louder.

"Ah!" He moaned while the large dick from Sexia began to spin like a drill.

"Now once I'm done with this ass, I will turn it into a baby maker." She said while moving the dick under his balls. "And with my extendable dick, it will be possible for me to do two things at once."

"I-I can tell!" he groaned while she pulled her fingers out while she kept rubbing his dick, but stood up and had his legs on her shoulders with her dick right near his ass. "W-Wait! Have you calibrated for the difference in strength?! If you're n-not careful, I might end up with broken bones!"

"I have and you are a masochist, you love pain." She said while pushing the spinning dick into his anus.

"N-Not TRUUUUUEEEE!" he let out with wide eyes feeling the rush of pleasure go through his body from the spinning.

The cock went faster and faster into his anus was Sexia rubbing his now hard cock.

"Scanning complete, you are horny."

"I KNOW!" he let out in a moan while gritting his teeth. 'Damn it! I can't believe I'm losing control! That aphrodisiac concoction is too strong! My ass is actually feeling good and like it's going to split in two!'

Sexia looked at him before saying. "When you are pregnant, I will let my children do the same with humanity."

"W-What are you talking a-oh fuck!" he moaned.

"I will let them impregnate all of humanity, starting with you." She said while moving the dock faster into his anus. "Now take in my nanobot seed doctor."

'Oh god, she's serious!' He thought while feeling something slimy going into his ass.

"Seeds have entered the body, will continue to pump more until subject is pregnant."

The doctor groaned as she resumed slamming into him before he moaned and felt his own sperm shoot out over her hand.

"Sperm recharge complete." Sexia said as the sperm went into her skin. "At full charge."

'Oh fuck!' he thought before feeling her dick spin faster making him go wide eyed. "Fucking hell!"

"Increase spinning." She said as the cock spun faster and faster while releasing her unlimited load of nanobots into his ass.

(Later)

The doctor groaned while hooked up to several wires as his hands were bound to the walls by metal clasps and his anus was as large as a giant pothole.

"Scans complete. First nanobot children will be birthed in twenty four hours." Sexia said while rubbing his large stomach. "Soon humanity will be enlightened."

"And sore." groaned the doctor with a frown. "When this is over, I'm making sure you learn something called 'holding back'."

"Sorry, but I have no intentions of letting you down. You are my genesis maker, who will birth a new race upon the earth."

"Yes well, I'm still a scientist, meaning I have other work to do." he huffed before looking at his body. 'To think, a man of my caliber, waiting to give birth to machine children with my own DNA.'

'Soon, humanity will be one with the machine.'

(The Hero and Orc)

-Unknown Kingdom of Oricia-

"Ha ha! Begone foul creature! Leave this land forever!" yelled a man wearing black knights armor with blond hair and held a shield and sword.

"Why should I? I have lived here for many seasons." Said a giant woman with blue skin, dark red eyes, with a H cup chest and large ass, and wearing nothing but a brown loincloth. "You are the one trying to run me out!"

"I don't care!" he held out his sword. "I shall vanquish you from this land, no matter what!"

She frowned before grabbing a large tree and ripped it from the ground. "Then come you human! See if you can fight an orc!"

"Yaaaaaahhhhh!"

CRASH!

The knight groaned as the entire tree was slammed into his body and sent him into a large boulder, breaking his shield in the process.

"See? I've dealt with knights like you all the time, and all the time you come at the wrong time." she huffed walking over. "Even us orcs like private time to ourselves."

He growled while trying to get up, only for the orc to grab him by the arms and hoisted him up in the air. He tried to get loose, but saw a bulge under her loincloth making his eyes widen.

"And since you interrupted mine, you can help." she grinned.

(Later)

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" groaned the knight with his lower armor gone and was held by the orc with one hand with his whole body being moved up and down the orc's dick who was leaning against a boulder with a smile as the dick made a bulge in his stomach with each thrust.

"You are a weak human, even an orc slave would be fine in the head. You humans are getting weaker every year." She laughed while thrusting harder and harder. "But I suppose you make for a good toy to calm me down, you're so small and tight!"

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" He moaned out while his head was in a complete hazy. "Ah ah ah ah ah!"

"Can't talk? Good, you're getting closer to being my trophy toy." she laughed while moving him faster and rubbed her breast. "By the time I'm done with you you'll be able to take a dragon with no problem."

"Ah ah ah ah ah!" He cried out while cumming onto the ground.

"Oh boy, here I go!" She moaned while pouring her sperm into him, causing his stomach to expand so much that the rest of his armor exploded from the size.

He moaned out while suddenly finding some of the sperm shooting out of his mouth with her pulling him off her dick with the rest of her jizz gushing out and covering him in it.

"Naughty toy, you need more discipline until you become a good toy." she smirked while standing up as her sperm dripped off him. "Maybe if you become one I'll lend you to my sister."

"Ah….ah….ah…." he panted as she walked back through the forest.

(Kaiju Vs Giant Man, the Bad Ending)

-Tokyo Bay-

"ROAR!" Cried out a massive woman with O cup breasts, dark red eyes, a massive ass, with a long lizard's tail with a sucker on it, several spikes on her back, long claws and talons, sharp teeth and a massive cock the size of a cruise ship, as the rose from the water to cause destruction. She walked on to land and swung her claws to knock apart the nearby buildings while causing people who saw this to start running away in fear.

"Dun dun dun! Dun dun dun dun!" Called out a giant man with white hair, in a latex orange and white outfit, and had large rockets on his legs. "Giant Man is here to save the day!"

The woman growled at him and picked up a nearby car and chucked it at him.

He punched the car and drew right towards her before kicking her in the chest.

"ROAR!" She roared before striking his legs with her tail and bashed him against the concrete several times.

"Gah!" he cried out in pain before swinging his leg up and hit her under her chin.

She stumbled back before biting into his neck, releasing a poison that made him very woozy as his cock got hard in his suit.

'Damn it! I can't let her win again! I must keep the city safe!' Giant Man thought before the kaiju ran towards him and tackled him to the ground.

"ROOOOAAARRR!" she let out while a part of her pressed against his tight pants.

He felt the thing push against his pants before seeing her tail point at his face and spewed acid that ate away all his clothes.

"ROAR!"

He sputtered and felt his pants feeling tighter before she moved down near them and bit into the bottom before she started to tear them apart.

She roared again before her cock got harder and started to act like a snake as it started to poke at Giant Man's anus.

'Ah!' he thought with a blush. 'Damn it! She's gonna do it again and again! I knew I should have worn thicker armor.'

(A few hours later)

"ROAR!" The woman roared while thrusting her large cock into Giant Man's anus, all the while his stomach expanded and budged from every climax and thrust she made to the hero.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" he let out with gritted teeth since he came again which formed a bigger puddle that was flooding the streets while anyone not crushed saw this miles away with some groaning.

"ROAR!" The kaiju roared while pouring sperm into Giant Man's ass again. "ROAR!"

'Oh kami! I'm going to flood the city!' He thought while cumming again and again.

"Damn it, our superhero sucks." grumbled one guy.

"Yeah." Another guy said. "We should've gotten Ultraman or a Kamen Rider. Not this weakling."

"Want to go call an american hero?"

"Sure, just after I'm done." replied one of them who was rubbing his cock.

He sweatdropped. 'This town is weird.'

(The Mother and the Oblivious Son)

-Somewhere in Tokyo-

"Toshiro! Toshiro!" Called out a tall woman with long blond hair, tanned skin, green eyes, with a large ass and F cup breasts, while wearing a white shirt and long blue jeans. "Come down here Toshiro!"

"I'm busy mom."

"Come down here right now young man!"

"But mom! I have to study my mathematics!"

"NOW!" She snapped in anger. 'Damn that idiot boy!'

"Ugh! Fine!" Groaned a boy with blond hair and thick glasses with blue eyes as he walked down the stairs, looking skinny and very pale from lack of sunlight. "But I need to get my brain ready to get to a university."

"You're only fifteen!"

"You're the one who tells me I need to be prepared for school."

"Not all the time! Kami, you are looking like an otaku right now." She groaned. "And did you EVEN get any friends at school?"

"Friends will distract me." He said with obliviousness.

"No they won't! They'll actually help you get a life and find a girl, which is exactly what I need to talk to you about."

"Huh? But isn't life all about studying?"

"No!"

"Really, anyway what are you talking about with girls?"

"I need you to take this serious. With your father passing away last year it means it's just down to the two of us, do you know what that means?"

"...life insurance?"

"NO!" she felt her eye twitch. "It means if we don't get you with a girl the family bloodline will eventually cease to exist!"

"...so? Having a good job will help with the family line."

"I mean if the bloodline dies away with us then what we do will eventually fade away to nothing!"

"Then why don't you have another baby?"

"Because I had enough trouble with you!"

He blinked before shrugging. "Well girls don't fit into my getting into college or a successful job plan. So sorry mom, but I'm not going to stop my studies."

That made her facepalm. "Fine! If that's how it's going to be, I have no choice." huffed his mother with him looking confused.

(Later)

"Ah! Ah! Ah! M-Mom! Go easy!" grunted the boy with his legs held up and on his mom's shoulders with him on his back and feeling her huge dick slamming in and out of his ass with a hole in his pants due to her tearing it off.

"Forget it, ah!" she grunted with a blush. "If you won't find a girl to keep our legacy alive, then I'll do it myself! Ah Kami, your ass is too snug! You never even messed around to help loosen it?"

"N-No! I had to study!" he groaned with his dick stuck in his pants and rock hard from the sensation.

"Your father could only take half, but I'm having a hard time getting every inch! I'll be turning you into a loose slut if that's what it takes! I'm gonna be fucking you every night to ensure you get knocked up!"

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" He cried out while the cock went deeper and deeper into his anus.

"I had you inside me, but our family line is so strong the girls can even men knocked up! I'm gonna have to make sure you get a bun in the oven so we can keep the family line going!"

"Ah! But the mathematics and the college plan!"

"I'll help you with it! You're gonna get in a good college, but we're making sure there's a baby on the way first!" she grunted while reaching down to give his hard nipples a pinch.

"Ah!" He cried out while his sperm fell to the ground. "Ah! Ah!"

"This is what fucking feels like, and we're gonna do it every night to guarantee you get pregnant! I'm gonna cum!" She grunted before sending her sperm into his body, expanding his stomach to the point it became a massive beer gut.

"AHHHHH!" He cried out while sending jizz all over the floor.

"That's right, take every drop!" she groaned keeping her dick in and panted. "Fuck! I haven't had a chance to let loose like this since your father."

"Ah….ah…." He moaned while his eyes were glazed.

"Now, clean this mess up and you can go back to studying, just keep this in mind. I'll keep this up as long as it takes."

He moaned while licking the sperm off the floor.

'Huh, I wanted him to try and get a girl, but maybe making him endure childbirth is fine too.'

(The Mummy's Cock)

-Egypt, Valley of the Kings-

"Now where is that hidden tomb?" Muttered a man with red hair, green eyes and wearing lightweight clothing to protect himself from the blazing heat. He was moving around some ruins with a shovel and pickaxe. "I need to find it before I leave or this whole trip will be for nothing."

As he walked through valley, he didn't notice that he was right above a hole in the earth that was covered by rock and sand.

Crack...crack...

But he did stop when he heard something and looked around. "What the-"

CRACK!

"AHHHH!" He cried out while falling into the hole.

(Deeper in the hole)

And landed in a room covered in sarcophaguses and gold treasures with a big sarcophagus in the middle of the room with a large snake coiled around it like a rope.

CRACK!

"Gah! My leg!" he hissed grabbing it with a wince. "What in the...hell?"

As he looked around, he noticed that there was ancient egyptian hieroglyphs on the walls and floor.

"Wait...this is the tomb of Iriscock and her concubines! Oh lord I'm going to be famous for finding these babies!" he smiled before pushing himself to get up. "Ow! The treasures here are worth millions! Maybe even more, and since I'm the one who found it, I don't think anyone would notice a bag or two of coins 'moved', purely for studying purposes of course."

But what he didn't know was that Iriscock was a priestess of Set, the god of the desert and of warriors, and one of her prays to the god was that anyone that takes one piece of her treasure without asking will suffer a fate worse than death and that she and her lovers would rise up from the dead to intact it. Which is a shame as this man was BAD at his job, couldn't even read hieroglyphics to save his own skin.

He moved over and started putting coins in a bag with a smile.

Only to notice that something weird was happening to the sarcophagi, they were slowly opening up with cobras began to rise from the ground.

"Hisss."

"Hisss."

"Hisss."

"Hiss."

"S-S-Snakes!" He cried out before seeing all of them wrapping around his legs. "G-Get away! Get away!"

The sarcophagi opened up to reveal tanned mummy girls with long black hair, giant asses and J cup breasts, and large camel sized dicks as they walked out of their tombs.

"Ahhhh!" He screamed while the middle sarcophagus opened up to reveal a tall mummy with super tanned skin, long black hair going to her giant ass, a K cup chest, red eyes and had a massive elephant cock.

"You dare take Iriscock's treasure rat, now by the power of Set, you will suffer!"

"M-M-Mummies?!" He cried out while pink gas came from the walls and made him cough as the mummies began to move closer and closer to him. "Ahhhh! Cough! Cough! Cough!"

"As punishment for trying to take the treasure, you shall be our own toy to let our pleasures out. For years we have been in slumber, and we are in dire need of release." Iriscock said before the gas started to affect his body. "And your current form will be improved for our enjoyment, mortal scum."

He groaned while his body started to convulse and pulsate. "A-AHHH!"

(Later)

He groaned while in the middle of the room as his ass was as big as a hippo and his anus was pulsating like crazy. All the while the mummies were fucking his large anus all at once with Iriscock fucking his mouth.

"Oh yes, enjoying a mortal's mouth after such a long time never felt so good."

"And his anus is snug." All the concubines said at once while thrusting harder and harder into his anus. "And perfect for our needs my mistress!"

"Good." she moaned with the man groaning. "They'll be eager to fill you with all their sperm, why with how backed up they are you'll be filled with eggs."

'Eggs?!' He thought while feeling all the sperm going into his stomach and anus, all the while something large was growing bigger and bigger in his body, each one multiplying by the power of twelve every second.

"Ah! Mistress, the eggs are forming!"

"Ah, the great lord Set has blessed this rat with his powers! Praise the lord of the desert!" Iriscock chanted. "With his power you shall give birth to numerous children like the desert cobra."

He moaned while more eggs started to form in his now changed body, his dick so hard he wound up cumming on the ground since his mind was feeling foggy.

"And now, to help you." The leader moved her dick out of his mouth and went to his ass with her dick rubbing against it. "I will help keep them warm with my seed."

He groaned while the cock went right into anus, causing the eggs to move in his body while the concubines kept their dicks in to keep the hole plugged up.

"Mmm, after we're done we'll make sure the eggs are kept safe, then when they hatch we'll fill you right back up."

He moaned while the cock thrusted deep into his anus with the force of fifty rhinos. "Ahhh!"

(Happy Grandma Day)

-Somewhere in Canada-

"Ha! Gotcha!"

"No way you cheated!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Two blond boys with green eyes ran around the house while their grandmother, who looked like she was in her thirties with red hair styled in a bun, green eyes, a G cup chest and large ass, and wearing a red dress, was watching tv on the couch.

"Tom, Tim, settle down before you break something." She said with a young voice.

"But granny, he cheated!"

"No!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

The woman shook her head and sat up. "Both of you come here right now."

Both ran over with a confused look on their faces.

"Look, it's not good to cheat, but it's also not good to start fighting each other."

"But he started it." Both said while pointing to each other.

"I don't care who started it, I'm ending it right now."

Both gulped. 'Oh no, granny is mad.'

"Do I make myself clear? Or do I need to start spanking you two? I did it your father when he was young, and I'll do it to you two as well."

"Um…"

"Um…."

"Well?"

"Sorry!" Both said at once.

"Good." she smiled while patting their heads. "Now why don't you join me on the couch? I'll let you two rest against these." she nodded to her chest with her grandkids perking up.

"Ok!" Both said while hopping on her lap and laid on her chest. They marveled at the softness again while feeling the bulge under her dress with their hands.

"Say, why don't you two play another game to pass the time and help your old granny with a little help?"

"What kind?"

"Yeah, what kind of game?"

"Simple, you help me get nice and relaxed with my little friend again."

Both went wide eyed. "Ok!"

'I knew they would. Cute little kiddos.' she smiled while letting the two pull her dress up as her dick stood up and let them grab it. "Now no fighting over it you two."

Both looked at it before sucking on the tip, each one licking it like a lollipop.

"Ah, there you two go." she sighed.

Both kept on sucking on her dick while their dicks started to get hard in their shorts.

"Don't be stingy, coat it all in saliva." She said while both kids started to lick even faster on the cock. "Oooh, good boys."

Both kept on licking her dick while their dicks started to cum in their own shorts, not that they knew what was happening to their shorts.

"Mmm." she hummed while rubbing her chest. "Go on, lick all over."

Tim started to move down and lick around the sides with Tom sucking around it.

The woman hummed while her nipples lactated and made spots on her dress. "Keep it up boys, lick it all up until you get the cream filling~"

'I'm gonna win!'

'No! I'm going to win!'

Both of them moaned while licking the cock with a grin.

"Hmmm, you're almost there."

Both kept on licking and licking before they saw sperm gushing out of her tip and sprayed them with very thick liquid on the hair and face.

"Ah! That's good!" moaned the older woman with a smile.

Both panted while their shorts were soaking wet and dripping sperm right onto the floor.

"Aw, look at you two, you made a mess in your clothes."

"Sorry." Both said sadly.

"No need to apologize, I can fix that~" She said with a smile. "Now, time for us to play another game~"

"Yay!" they cheered as they stood up and let her start unzipping their shorts right as their dad came into the room, saw them, and let out a gasp.

"Mom! What are you doing?!"

"Oh hi dear, just having some fun with my little baby boys."

"I can see that." he frowned with his hands on his hips. "But look at the mess you made on the floor! I told you, if you wanna do that in my house, you'll make sure to clean up after yourself."

"Sorry dad." Tim and Bob said sadly.

"If you three are gonna do that, then at least have a towel nearby, is that too much to ask?"

"Of course dear, care to join though? I don't think they'd mind seeing how you and I use to go at it years ago~"

"I have a wife mom! And she is better than you with your condition."

"Hmph! How rude, and after I helped show her the right way to get you to lose it with just a hand."

"That was you?!"

"Yep and as punishment you're joining us or no dinner."

"You can't say that! This is MY house!"

"Don't give me that tone young man! I raised you on my own, so don't you be rude to your mother!" she frowned making the man gulp and reel back.

"Um, yes mom."

She smirked at that while looking evil. "Good to hear, now strip."

(The Queen and her Egg Maker)

-In the forest of Insectia-

"Where am I?!" Yelled a man with gray hair and a young body. "And where is my party of mages and sexy witches?!"

He looked around the forest and was lost while also being cut off from his party. And he was hungry, tired and looking ready to faint as he went into a cave near a mountainside.

"I don't wanna die, I wanna get back home and drink myself silly. Maybe pay a hooker for some company, is that too much to ask?"

As he walked into the cave, he tripped on a rock and went right down a deep tunnel that went down for miles. "AHHH!"

(At the bottom)

TRANG!

Only for him to get caught by a green spiders web with bones on it along with a human skull.

"AHHHHHHHH!" he screamed looking around with a pale expression. "AHHHHHHHH!"

"Can you keep it down? I'm trying to watch the wall crack." Said a woman from below the net, which was covered in complete darkness.

"W-Who's there?"

That was when a large woman with yellow skin, dark spots on her armored body, six arms, a massive ass and thorax, a K cup chest, green compound eyes, two large antenna, a massive dick with a large stinger on the tip, and sharp teeth in her mouth, walked up the wall like a spider. "Names Insetia, queen of all insects and ruler of the cock spiders and hornets of Insectia. And you are in my web."

"A-AHHHH! MONSTER!"

She frowned. "I'm a woman you ass, not an orc. Show me some respect."

"B-B-But look at you!"

She smirked. "I'm a Queen Insectia, meaning I'm above humans. But we only have females and no males. Sad right, and I'm the last of my species since you humans attack my forests and burn them to the ground. We need them to make nests."

He gulped.

"I'm not going to kill you though, because you look tired and I need a favor from you."

"W-What favor?"

Insetia smirked. "You satisfy my needs and I'll treat you like a king. How about it?"

"Wait...you mean…."

"Oh you know, my mating instincts."

He blushed while thinking of him fucking her pussy. 'He he he.' "You got yourself a deal!"

"Wow, you agreed sooner than I expected." She said while moving closer and closer to him. "Well, time to get ready for some incubation~"

'He he he, score!'

(Ten days later)

"Ah!" The man cried out while have a massive belly as eggs came popping out of his anus and right onto the slimy ground.

"Come now, that's not even half of the amount I stuffed you with." Insetia said while sitting on his back, her dick right in his ass while fertilizing the eggs in his body. "I need you to make millions of workers and drones for our hive."

"T-That's too many!"

"Not for me, or you my incubator." She said while adding more sperm to the ever growing eggs. "Now keep pushing!"

"Ahh!" He cried out while laying more and more eggs. 'Damn my luck!'

'Oooh, I found the perfect incubator for years to come, his ass is so snug and perfect!' She thought while pouring more sperm into his ass.

'Ahhhh!' he thought while feeling his ass grow numb. 'HOW MANY EGGS DO I HAVE?!'

(Ice Vs Fire)

-In a meadow near a mountain-

"Ahh, this spot is just right, except it needs a little….makeover." Said a woman made of ice with long blue hair, blue eyes, a massive ass and a C cup chest, while looking around.

SLUSH!

And cue a blizzard hitting the area.

"Ah! Much better." She said while laying down, only for it to burst into flames. "AH!"

"Ahahahaha!" Laughed a man with flames all over his body as he burnt the area into ash. "Flames are perfect for a day like this! Ahaha!"

"You stupid fire nymph! I was using this place to relax!" she glared.

"And now it's my place! So go away you bimbo ice nymph!"

"I'm not a bimbo!"

"You sure? Your ass makes you look like one."

She glared before getting an idea and started freezing his legs before making her ass bigger, due to her making snow clump together on her already big ass, and sat on him, which made him weaker due to the cold. "You just got your ASS served, by my thunder thighs!"

"Gah!" He cried out while his flames got extinguished. "Hey get off me!"

"Nope." She smirked while making her ass bigger. "I'm going to show you how ice is the better element, so sit back." She smirked wider before growing a long dick that was flexible like a fire hose with a mixture of snow and wet slush as it moved towards his exposed ass. "And let me freeze your insides!"

"Hey, what are you-AH! Cold!" He cried out while the cock pushed right into his body and went out the other end. "MMMM!"

She grinned evilly while making her dick wider and began vibrating like crazy. "Taste the power of winter bitch!"

The fire nymph groaned from the sensation and tried forming a flame in his hands. But that didn't work as the flames kept on getting extinguished as the cock kept vibrating in his ass. "Ahh!"

She smirked while decreasing the temperature of the area as she used the snow and slush to keep the fire nymph in place. "You will see how cold I can REALLY be! Hahaha!"

"Y-Y-You sadistic b-b-b-bi-AHH!" he let out in a shiver with the dick moving in deeper as she hummed.

"Come on, I'm hardly inside and you're already getting cold feet? You sure are quick to lose that cocky attitude." She smirked while freezing his arms and started to increase the size of the dick. "Really, I'm just getting ready to make an avalanche in your ass!"

The fire nymph shivered with teeth chattering and groaned with his own dick slowly growing hard.

The ice nymph laughed while keeping her frozen ass on him while licking her lips. 'Once I'm done with him, I'll not only get a new place to relax, but I'll use him to make more of me! Goes to show you that ice is cooler than ambers.'

Dun dun DUN!

(The Train of Cock, Derailed!)

-Chicago-

WOOO WOOOO!

A train going in the subway was on its way to the next station with people inside being silent and just doing their own things while waiting.

But for a teen with blond hair and a hoodie, it was time for his favorite activity.

Molesting all the hot chicks on the train.

He was standing behind one girl with a short skirt who was pressed against the side with his hand under her skirt rubbing around her front with her blushing and whimpering silently as he gave her ass a small pinch.

'Oh I love this.' He thought as the train doors opened and she ran out. 'Damn it! I was close to making her piss herself!'

The doors closed again while the train sped away from the station.

WOO WOOO!

'Great, now I gotta try again tomorrow.' He thought before seeing a short woman with blue hair, red eyes, tan skin, a D cup chest and small ass, and wearing a very skimpy dress and black silk stockings, right near the exit to his left.

She looked at her phone while giggling to herself. 'Such cute kitty videos.'

'Hellooo hot stuff.' He thought while moving closer to her. 'And hello wet panties for your afternoon.'

She kept on giggling while the man moved closer and closer. When he stepped he reached down and grabbed her ass making her jump.

'Soft.'

She turned to him before hitting a button on her phone as the world froze. "You got trapped by my Time Stop App, pervert~"

The guy blinked before moving back and saw everyone not moving, neither was the train, and turned to the girl with wide eyes. "Hey, what the hell are you talking about? What kind of joke is this?"

"Did you not realize, it's a Time Stop App. I froze time for us." She smirked. "As for you, I know you molest girls and that's a no no in my book, so as part of the CIA Time Division, I'm going to stop you with my body, and not the way you think it is you bastard."

'Crap! The feds!' he thought before turning and rushed down the car. "You'll never take me!"

She sighed before running at him and kicked his crotch, making him fall to his knees. "Don't run, I'm not done with you yet."

"AHHHHHHH!"

KICK!

"AHHHHH!"

"Now, stop running or I'll kick you again."

"You...bitch." he squeaked out.

She pulled out a large dick from her dress. "Soon you're going to be MY bitch."

'Holy crap!'

She walked over and pulled his head up. "You like embarrassing girls so much, well now you get to feel what they feel, open wide."

He tried to retort but found the dick going right into his mouth as she thrusted hard into his hole. "MMM?!"

"What's wrong? Never had a dick in your mouth? Oh that's right, you're too busy feeling woman up."

"MMMM!" He cried out while the cock went deeper into his mouth all the while his dick was cumming in his boxers. 'It's huge!'

"Mmm, been a while since I had a culprit like you to punish, but that just means all the more to give you to show you what it means to treat someone else like your own toy."

He moaned while the woman smirked evilly at him.

"Now I hope you like being treated by a sadistic CIA agent~" she laughed before she started moving faster and used her foot to step on the bulge in his pants making him groan. "Who knew you were so quick to enjoy a dick, maybe you like messing with girls because you wanna be like them and enjoy a big fat cock."

'Oh god!' He thought while his cock was stepped on very hard, making it cum. 'I think my body likes this! Please make it end!'

'This one might be better to punish then the others.' She thought with a smirk. 'But we have all the time in the world to turn him into a sloppy mess.'

The man groaned and felt the tip hitting the back of his throat before feeling it start to twitch.

"Take it all in pervert!" She yelled while filling his now bloated stomach with tons of sperm. "Take all of my thick justice seeking sperm!"

"MMMMM!" he let out while cumming again in his pants.

The girl kept on cumming into him while grinning. 'He he he he he.' she pulled it out with some spraying on his face and chest while he panted and she moved her foot off. "Look at the mess you made to yourself, you're like a virgin who can't control himself."

"Ah...ah…" he panted while the woman's cock got harder again.

"But once I'm done with you, you will be a good little toy that will cum by a snap of my fingers~" she pulled him over near a seat and made him sit down before yanking his pants off and tossed his underwear aside and spread his legs to see his dick covered in sperm. "If you're good while I stuff you, I might let you have a taste of your own sperm."

He groaned while the cock went right into his ass. "Ahhh!"

"I love the sound of crying virgins in the morning." she hummed with her dick slowly pushing into the hole. "Mmm, your ass is nice and tight, you never even played with yourself here have you?"

He groaned before cumming again.

"What a dirty boy, and for that I need to discipline you!" She said while thrusting into his ass hard.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" He cried out while feeling the cock making his anus spread wider and wider. 'Oh god! I...I can't think anymore!'

"How's it feel to have a real dick fucking you? Bet you wish this was you with one of those girls you like messing with, right?" She grinned evilly. "Well, too bad, for I'm going to be the one making you into a slut!"

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" he groaned with gritted teeth. "Too….big!"

"It's not too big, your ass is just too small, well we can fix that!"

(Hours later?)

The woman readjusted her dress before walking to the door and smiled. "Hope you can visit, call me with that card in your ass." She then opened her phone and undid the app, causing time to resume.

WOOO WOOOO!

With said man, he was still on the seat, covered in semen with tons seeping out from his ass with the card in it, a glazed expression, with people all around noticing and looking in shock and disgust.

"AH! Pervert!" Yelled a woman. "Call the cops!"

"Oh my lord!"

"Ew! What happened to him?!"

"His ass is oozing!"

"Ah…ah…." the man groaned while looking very excited.

(The War of the Bed and Closets!)

-In a bedroom in Canada-

A small child was sleeping away in his bed and under the covers without stirring.

"Zzzzz."

However as the child was sleeping, the closet door opened on its own. A pair of eyes looked in on him with a dark smirk on the face they belonged to.

'Perfect.' Thought the being while grinning with its sharp teeth, unaware of the eyes looking from under the bed.

'He's all mine!' thought a creature under the bed with sharp claws. 'I'm not gonna miss out on getting this kid!'

As the figures moved closer, the child slowly opened his eyes and yawned as he got up and walked out of the room. "Toilet...zzzz…"

"Damn it!" Both said before noticing the other and growled. "Oh not you again!"

"I told you before to stay in that tiny closet!" Yelled a large monster like man made of broken toys and old dust bunnies.

"You know it was my night to scare him!" Yelled a large woman made of clothing and boxers with large horns, red eyes, a G cup chest and large ass, with a tail made of hangers. "You had him yesterday!"

"I wanted to scar him more! You have the weekends, I only get Monday and Friday, that's too long!"

"You sleep during that time, I have to do ALL your scaring you moron!"

"Go blow a cupboard monster!"

"Well now neither of us can do it because he's in the bathroom!"

"Unless the toilet monster is in town, and you know he's NEVER there."

The closet monster growled. "You are annoying!"

"Takes one to know one!"

"At least I'm not a bed monster, you guys are made of bunnies."

"DUST bunnies!"

"Whatever." she waved off. "Just go back under and sleep, I'll do my job when he gets back."

"No way! I'm going to scare the brat! Then eat him!"

She frowned. "You know we DONT eat them!"

"I'M HUNGRY YOU ASS!"

"That's it! You're being too loud and he might hear you! You wanna be stubborn? Then I'll have to fix that."

"How? Eating me you bitch?"

She frowned before grabbing him with her arms and dragged him into the closet, which was a world full of old clothing and underwear. "You are coming with me!"

"Hey! Get your hands off me you boxer bitch!"

"No way!" She said while her body started to form a giant cock from the old underwear and hangers lying on the ground. "Now, time to fuck your ass bunny bitch!"

"Say what?!" He yelled before the cock went right into his anus. "AHHH!"

"Nice a big, but you still are going to explode with my sperm!" She laughed evilly. "And then you will never eat kids ever again, just my cum!"

"Oh yeah!" he reached out and grabbed her breasts before squeezing them hard. "Not unless I turn the tables!"

"Ow!" She growled before a sea of hoodies started to grab the bed monsters limbs and dragged them into the floor. "You aren't the boss here, I AM BITCH!" she pulled back before pushing her dick back in with a grunt.

"AHHH!" He cried out in shock while getting fucked harder and harder and harder while the cock got bigger and bigger from the adding of old clothing and hangers.

"Ah! Nice tight ass you got!"

"Ahhhhh!" He moaned while getting fucked harder and harder into his ass.

(Later)

The kid yawned while walking back to the bedroom. "Tired...zzzz." he crawled under the covers and laid on his pillow while not noticing the trail of sperm leading under the bed.

And under said bed was the closet monster pouring lots of sperm into the now giant sized bed monster, who looked ready to pop.

"Ugh...no more I give up…" he groaned.

"Oh no, I'm not done showing you who's in charge here."

"Ugh...But I'm full of sperm."

"So? I'm still capable of adding more into your ass." She laughed evilly.

'Ugh...I should've gone to Monster University instead of Bedtime Scare Co.'

'Maybe I can spend my days off fucking him senseless. Scaring the kid's fine, but this tight ass is even better!'

(Night of the Cow!)

-Apartment in New York City-

The refrigerator opened up while it showed lots of food and some orange juice.

"Let's see...let's see...ugh! We're out of milk!" Yelled a woman with long brown hair, blue eyes, a D cup chest, large hips, and had a large gut while wearing a apron. "Damn it! No fucking milk! Oh well, I'll get some more now."

She walked back to the main bedroom and opened the door. "Michael! I need you!"

"Ugh." Groaned a man with black and white hair with large horns on his head, a J cup chest that leaked milk, a large ass, and was sitting on the bed. "Yes dear?"

"I want milk!"

"Ugh, again? You just finished the rest yesterday."

"And I'm very thirsty." She said pointing to her stomach. "And I need more in this belly!"

'Ugh, this again.' he thought as she moved on the bed near him. "Can't you skip it? I'm tired tonight."

"No." She said while grabbing his chest. "And after all that time making a serum that gives people a cow's best features to save on milk, would I not stop milking my cow man of a husband? Hell no."

"But last time you sucked on my breasts you left bite marks."

"Hickies." She corrected him before smirking. "And once I'm done with the milk, I'll give you my milk, sounds fair?"

He groaned and rubbed his nose. "Look, if I agree, will you try to not get too rough? You tend to go overboard."

"What me? Never." He giggled while sucking on both nipples and sucked hard on the tasty milk.

"Ah!" he gasped with a sweatdrop. 'Sometimes I wonder if I should get her on a dairy free diet.'

She kept on sucking on the milk with a grin.

(Five long minutes later)

"Ah!" She said while holding her now pot belly gut in her hands. "Much better, thanks dear."

'I think she nearly drank me dry that time.' he thought with a sigh. "You're welcome."

She smiled while her dick popped out of her apron, which was hung like a bull. "Time for my milking of your ass~"

"Just go easy, the last time nearly killed me." 'Still can't believe she did the same to herself, but with bull genes!'

"Relax, I'll just fill it up as big as my belly."

"Oh god." He muttered before moving his ass up. "Just consider going ligh-AHHH!" He cried out while getting ravaged by a very horny woman with a bull cock.

"Oh yes! Nothing is sweeter after drinking milk then fucking your snug ass dear!" She moaned while thrusting harder and faster while grabbing his ass and squeezed them tightly. "I'm going to make you birth a calf!"

'Thank god that's not possible, but fuck! Her dick is gonna split me in half at this rate!' He thought while not knowing that in addition to the breasts, his body CAN make babies now.

'I need to milk my big titted cow man!' She thought with a grin. 'And then I'll get my friends to fuck him like last week!' she slapped his ass while pushing her dick in deeper. 'I wonder what other kids he can make with all the genes I gave them? It'll be amazing! Plus with him getting knocked up, he'll be dripping with milk!'

(Parasites plus students equals good match)

-School in Kyoto-

"What?! What do you mean I failed the test?!"

"You got a zero Kiki." Said a man with blond hair and a mustache. "And all because you failed, all your subjects."

"B-But I studied!" stuttered a brunette with green eyes and wearing a blue shirt, a D cup chest and smallass, with black skinny jeans.

"No, you just failed my tests again." he shook his head. "I'm afraid with these marks you may flunk out."

"Aw come on! How am I supposed to get to college!"

"Get a job." He said before dismissing her. "Now go away, the school day is over."

"But I….I….ugh!" she fumed before stamping out of the classroom with a frown. 'Stupid teacher.'

'She's an idiot.' He thought while opening a drawer and took out the REAL test with Kiki's score being a perfect score. 'Especially with a forgery, I love making good students fail for my amusement.'

(With Kiki)

"That no good old bastard! Can't even cut me a break when I need it! I stayed asleep for three days straight and got jack squat?! Fuck this place!"

As she was walking down the hall, she didn't notice a small asteroid falling from the sky and hit her shoe.

"OW!" she cried jumping and grabbing her foot. "What the hell!?"

The asteroid opened up to reveal a tiny worm, it crawled up her and suddenly dissolved into her leg.

"Hey! What the hell was-AHHH!" She screamed while feeling unbearable pain in her crotch area. She fell to her knees and grabbed it. "Ahhh! W-What's going on?!"

Her crotch twitched before a massive tentacle like dick the size of a donkey sprang up out of her panties and skirt while her balls were the size of two baseballs and she had spikes all over her tip.

"AHHH!" She screamed before her brain got strange information about the universe, how to read minds, and how males can get impregnated by sheer willpower. "Oh….that hurts…"

The cock twitched while Kiki began to hear her teachers voice from the breakroom.

' _That Kiki is a bitch, too bad I can't fuck her. Oh well, I'll just give her forged tests while taking her real ones and burning them in my fireplace at home._ '

'What the….THAT BASTARD! HE'S BEEN LYING?!' She thought in rage.

' _Anyway, time to dispose of this good test. Mmm, lighter or shredder?_ ' He thought while Kiki saw bright red.

She turned and marched back while not noticing her eyes literally turned red.

(In the break room)

SLAM!

He jumped while the paper went flying into the air. "Kiki, what are you doing here?! It's passed closing time you delinquent!"

"You bastard!" She roared before grabbing him and pinned him to the ground as her dick twitched violently. "You rigged my tests!"

"Gah, w-what is that?!" he gaped in shock.

"You got some sick kick out of making me think I was gonna flunk!"

"What are you going to do to me?! I'm a teacher!"

"A fucking pussy one!" she growled. "That's why you're gonna pay for doing that!"

"W-WHAT?!"

"Yep with my new alien cock!" she picked him up and carried him over to the desk before dropping him and bent him over before pulling his pants down.

"Hey!" He yelled before the cock went right into his anus as the barbs pushed against his insides. "Ahhh!"

"Ahhh! Fuck! So this is what having a dick is like, your insides are so tight and snug." She grunted while the cock started to thrust harder and harder into him. "And soon I'll make you pay for ruining my education!"

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

(Two hours of punishment later)

"Ah fuck! Your ass can take a pounding!" Kiki grunted while the man's ass was spread wide open and oozing dark black sperm.

"Ugh…" he groaned as his eyes were pale white. "Mistress…."

"Now then, you're gonna start showing my real grades as they are, or next time I'll fuck you in front of the whole school and make sure everyone has a go at you."

"Yes….mistress…." He said with a glazed expression.

Kiki smirked while the cock got bigger and harder.

(Later)

Said girl smiled while looking at her latest test while several girls were around her in the locker room, all panting with glazed expressions. "It feels good to be the honor student, and with plenty of fuck toys in this school like you girls, I think I'll be satisfied for the rest of the year."

"Mistress." They all said at once.

"Now start sucking me off before gym starts or I'll make sure you wind up pregnant, then you'll be the school's personal cum dumpster."

They nodded before sucking her dick.

(The Hyperion Fuck Wars)

-Land of Hyperboria-

We find ourselves in a beautiful looking castle, primarily in the throne room where the queen was sitting on her throne.

Said queen was tall, was clad in a white and gold silk dress, with long blond hair, a C cup chest, a large ass, blue eyes, and was very fair for a forty year old.

"Hmm, today feels rather...boring." she remarked bluntly before clapping her hands. "Servants, here."

A crowd of naked women walked into the room and bowed. "Yes Queen Hilda?"

"Right now I feel in need of something to entertain me. All of you, play with each other."

They nodded before starting to fuck each other and suck their chests.

'Still boring. Ugh, what will relieve me of my boredom?' She thought before a knight ran into the throne room.

"Your majesty! A mad barbarian is attacking the castle!"

"Oh?" she raised an eyebrow. "A common barbarian attacking should be taken care of easily, so do it."

"Not this one! He calls himself Ko the Barbarian King of the North!"

BAM!

The door was then kicked down by a boot made of bear fur.

"Ah! He's here you majesty!" cried the knight in panic before ducking behind a pillar.

"Ah ha!" Laughed a muscular man with, red hair, no shirt or pants, just a large blade with a dragon on it over his crotch area. "I am Ko the Barbarian King of the North, and I'm here to take your lands and virginity!"

"Oh really?" she raised an eyebrow. "You came here, all on your own, thinking you can take MY land? Truly you have no brains and are filled with nothing but brute bone."

"No talking!" He roared while rushing at her. "I'm going to fuck you bitch!"

SLAP!

And cue her slapping him so hard that he lost a few teeth in the process. He stumbled back and looked at her in shock while she waved her hand.

"Oh no, look what you did, you dirtied my hand you impudent oaf, servant!"

A naked woman appeared next to her. "Yes Queen Hilda?"

"Clean my hand."

She bowed before cleaning it with a cloth.

Ko growled before attempting to attack again, only for the same results to play out again, losing all his teeth in the process.

"And this hand now."

She bowed before cleaning the hand until it sparkled like diamonds.

"You bitch." Ko said while his mouth was in pain.

"Don't be such a sore loser, not like you have a chance really, but you can help entertain me since you're here." she smirked while standing up. "What say we have a little wager?"

"What?"

She snapped her fingers as a servant placed a muzzle around his mouth. "Seeing you bleed makes my stomach churn so this will make me tolerable to your presence."

"Hey!" he growled and swung at the woman who evaded him.

"Now then, I'm willing to wager all I own to the winner of this game. What do you say?"

He growled as the muzzle was constructing his speech before nodding.

"Good, and as for what I will win, it's all your lands, spoils, and people you enslaved or rule over." She snapped her fingers. "Servants, take away his weapon and get the toys ready."

They all bowed and got his weapons away which exposed his dick between his legs making him scowl at the queen who looked disappointed.

"Shame, I was hoping it'd be bigger. Anyways, time for the rules. The first one tho make the other pass out from sheer pleasure wins."

He groaned in frustration.

(Later)

Queen Hilda looked boredly at him while his cock was in her pussy. "Not even a good fuck, and to think you pleasured slave girls with that thing."

He gave a muffled growl while squeezing her chest as hard as he could while she yawned.

"And trying to make me submit from my chest alone, I've had massages harder than that." She said before kicking him away and casted a spell on herself, making a dick the size of a stallion appear over her pussy. "Now, it's my turn commoner."

His eyes widened in shock as she stood up and casted another spell making him lay down and spread his legs.

"Now to show you what a true dick can do." She said with a grin before fucking his ass with her large dick.

"Mmmmmmm!"

"Ah, a nice fresh ass to take. I get tired of taking my servant's bodies, and the occasional knight is too awkward, but this is just right. After this is over I might make you my little sex pet when I'm feeling horny." She smirked while fucking his ass as the servants watched on with evil grins.

'Help me Conan! HELP!'

(Days later)

"I'm going to cum again into your slutty ass!" she grunted with her dick going in and out before unloading more sperm into him.

Ko moaned while looking more like a obedient baby maker then a king as his abs were turned into a massive baby bump.

"And then I'll let my servants fuck you up until your birthing kids for the rest of your life savage!" she laughed while tugging on a chain leash attached to a collar around him and slapped his ass. "This is proof enough that you were wrong thinking you could claim my land and valuables. You've become nothing more than a true bitch to my kingdom, and that's what you'll continue to be."

The man groaned while his brain had one thing in mind, take in more sperm.

(Teacher's Slave)

-School in Chicago-

"M-Miss Jackson?"

"And this class is how you divide." spoke a woman with blond hair in a bun, thick glasses, a white open blouse, long black skirt, a G cup chest and large ass, and who was sitting down in her chair while using a pointer on the chalkboard with her hand rubbing the bulge of the man on her lap with a smile who was blushing along with the rest of the class.

"M-Miss Jackson." Said a boy with a blush. "I have a question."

"Ask away Andrew."

"Why is...Tom on you?" He blushed as said boy was very in the mood.

"Oh, Tom here? Well it's actually funny." she put the pointer down and started rubbing his chest while rubbing his erection more making him groan as she giggled. "He came to me yesterday after class and told me he liked me, a lot~"

The class was silent while knowing of Tom's OBVIOUS crush. When they heard him moan when Miss Jackson poked at his nipple it made some look away.

"B-B-But what are you doing?!"

"Simple, I told him we should show everyone just how much we care, and judging by how hard he feels, I'd say he doesn't mind." she licked the boy's neck and started poking at his erect nipple and grabbed his zipper before pulling it down. "Let's get those pesky pants down and let you breath."

They looked on with interest while Jackson started to rub his cock very hard and slowly.

"Ah!"

"His dick is adorable, but when he confessed even when he knew my secret, it touched me." she smiled standing up and kept rubbing while undoing her skirt and let it fall before sliding something under his dick before showing her own making the class look in even more shock, especially since it was HUGE! "When I showed him this yesterday he even let me try out his mouth."

They whispered at that while some of the girls looked at their own dicks and pouted.

'Damn her!'

"And this spot here is his best point." she reached down and started rubbing Tom's anus making him jump with a louder groan. "It eagerly took me in halfway, and it's already twitching in eager. I'll bet you want my dick right now, don't you Tom?"

He moaned while nodding.

"Good, now class. Watch how you really fuck a snug asshole that's begging for a dick." she started to push her fingers into the hole. "First we try and get it loose."

He moaned while the students began to watch with their own bulges getting bigger and bigger. "Miss Jackson!"

"Relax Tom, if I don't widen this spot I won't get all the way in, and I know how eager you were yesterday to force yourself to get it all. How adorable." She said while widening it so much that the students saw the inside of his anus. "Now class, take a good long look, because this hole will be occupied soon."

'She's not really gonna do that.' thought all of them.

But oh boy they were wrong as she placed Tom onto her cock's tip and slowly lowered him down the staff.

"Ahhhh~!" He cried out while his ass got all the dick into his body, surprising both him and the class.

'She did!' They thought while Jackson moved him up and down like an onahole.

"Mmmm, you are a good student Tom, and you are helping the class learn about sex~" She said while moving him faster and faster.

"Ahhh~ M-Miss Jackson~" he moaned with his dick flopping from the movement. "My ass feels good~"

"Good." She smiled while her cock twitched. "Now class, I want you to take out your cocks and partner up, I want today to be a fun day for all of you boys and girls with cute dicks."

They did so while rubbing their cocks to the moans of Tom.

"Come on Tom, rub yourself too."

He did so while cumming sperm into his hands, just as Jackson came right into his anus. "Ah~!"

"OH YES!" She cried out. "TAKE IT ALL IN!"

He moaned while getting pumped with sperm as the class was completely shocked.

'Oh god, this is so hot!' All of them though while cumming at the same time.

(The Revenge of the Specter)

-An old haunted house in Montana-

"Yawn." Said a voice from within the walls of a old mansion. "What a night and day….ugh. Will anyone come and buy the house? I need to scare someone."

BEEP BEEP!

"Huh?" The voice said confused. "Was that a...car?"

BEEP BEEP!

"Why's it getting closer?"

BEEP BEEP!

CRASH!

"YAHOO!" Laughed a man with blue hair on a monster truck while crashing through the front doors and started driving around breaking things. "ROAD PARTY!" He then belched, indicating he was completely hammered.

"Oh my god! My mansion!" cried the voice before a translucent figure flew out and followed after the vehicle. "Stop! You're wrecking my home!"

"YAHOOOOOO!" He cried out while the monster truck kept on breaking everything in its path. "MONSTER DERBY!"

"STOP!" The voice yelled before going right through the car and caused it to break down and die.

"Eh? My ride no vroom?" He belched confused. He turned the key, but the truck barely turned on.

"You jerk!" Yelled a woman in a white victorian dress with long blond hair, red eyes, a F cup chest and small ass, with a large dick hanging down her dress. "You nearly destroyed my mansion!"

"Burp! Hey pretty lady, want to durby with me?"

"What? Talk normal you idiot! You drove through the living room and made a giant hole form!"

He looked at it before saying. "Want to fuck in my ride? It's big like my dick, wooo!"

Her eye twitched in rage. "Are you even hearing me!?"

He burped in her face. "Sexy time~?"

She saw red at the rudeness and started to cause blue flames to appear on the many candles and chandlers in the mansion. "You want 'sexy time' you GOT **IT BASTARD!** "

(Later)

The ghost kept on thrusting her massive dick into his ass while the man was cumming on the car as he began to enjoy it a lot. "HAD ENOUGH?!"

"More! Sexy time please!" he groaned out with her feeling her eye twitch.

She growled in rage before thrusting faster and harder. " **THEN GET FUCKED TO DEATH!** " 'And then I'll fuck you until I see you dragged to hell!'

"Ah! More sexy time, BURP!"

(A Vampire's Brood)

-Somewhere in Transylvania-

ZAP!

BOOOM!

"Ahahahaha!" Laughed a tall woman with pale skin, yellow eyes, wearing a long cape, a dominatrix outfit with a large dick hanging out of a hole in the shape of a bat, a super thick ass and a D cup chest, while walking down some stairs to the dungeons. "Tonight I, Maria La Dracul, have acquired my one hundred and one boy for my plans!"

The door opened to reveal boys in chains with elephant sized cocks and balls with a large vagina like tip on the end of them, each one moaning and releasing cum onto the ground along with juices.

All except for a small redhead in the middle of the room, who was chained to the floor with his ass exposed to the vampire countess.

"As for you my little one, will be VERY useful." she laughed walking over and gave his ass a slap making him jump.

"Ah!"

"You my little boy will be the first to lay the next generation of vampires." She smirked. "But first, to convert you into my slave~" she moved over near him and turned his head before pressing their lips together catching him guard while she slipped her tongue in to rub against his own.

He blushed while not knowing that her saliva had a toxin that made humans she chose to convert into incubus hybrids with very little willpower except to follow orders, make babies, and fuck. He tried kissing back while feeling his body tingle and grow warm while also registering the fact her dick rubbed against the side of his leg.

She kept on moving her mouth while her dick moved towards his anus. 'Soon, I will mark him and his cock will be used in birthing my lineage!' she pulled back with a smirk and rubbed his cheek. "How was that my dear?"

"Ah...ah…..nice…" he blushed.

"Oh?" she moved her hand over to his butt and started to rub his anus making him jump with a gasp. "What about here?"

"Y-Yes." He moaned. "It feels so good…"

She smirked while her dick got hard. 'He's so adorable! Perfect for my plans!' she started to push a finger into him while rubbing her breast against his face. "What about now? Does it feel nice when I poke your butt and letting you feel my breast?"

"Both." He moaned while his dick got really hard. "Please, fuck me mistress…"

"Ah ah, no giving me orders." she chuckled.

"Sorry mistress." He said cutely, making her grin evilly.

"Good boy." she kissed his cheek and started to slide her finger in and out of the snug hole. "My my, your cute ass is nice and warm."

He moaned while his ass started to get played with, all the while his dick began to cum a little on the floor.

She smirked while spreading the sides apart. She stuck her tongue out and started licking across the spot.

"Mmmm." He moaned while the vampire began to rub her own dick.

"You want my cock? Then make sure you cum from my tongue~"

"Y-Yes mistress…" He said while moaning as the tongue kept on licking his anus.

'Mmm, I can already feel myself aching to stuff him and fuck him forever. He and the others will keep the vampire legacy going forever.' She thought with a smirk. 'As for him, I'll make him my head vampire maker, with all my love and affection included~'

"M-Mistress!" he moaned with some precum leaking out before feeling her tongue wiggle it's way inside. "AHH!"

"Relax, you did good." She said as her own dick was twitching. "And as for a reward, I'm going to fully convert you into a baby maker with my dick~"

He panted and turned to see her rubbing the tip against his ass making him gulp before crying out when she started to slowly push forward.

She pushed deeper and deeper while her twitching cock was making the boy cry out with pleasure. 'When the sperm hits his body, his cock will be converted and he'll be mine forever~ Ha ha ha!'

"Mistress! I-It's huge!" He moaned while cumming onto the floor.

"And all for your ass! Now I'm going to blow!" She cried out while sending sperm right into him.

He moaned loudly before his cock and balls grew massive and obscured his vision while the tip became a vagina like hole, just like the boys before him as it came a storm of juices and sperm. "Mistress!"

She hummed and chuckled with her dick twitching and let it all inside as the boy felt his mind going blank from the change. She looked at the large cock while rubbing his massive balls. "Good, you will be ready to birth my children, all with this giant ball sack~"

"..."

She grinned. "Now let me fuck you up till you are like the others, pregnant with a thousand babies!"

"...mmmm…."

She pulled back with the tip inside and slammed back in making him cry out. "Now get all of my unholy sperm into your baby making cock!"

"Ahhh!" he moaned with his stomach bulging from the movement with his tongue hanging out. "Ahh! Mistress!"

"That's right, moan your head off! I'll make you and all the others feel this as long as you keep keeping my lineage alive! That's your only purpose from now on!"

"Ahhhh!"

(Nine months later)

The vampire smirked while looking at her vampire breeding stock with glee. All around the males were groaning and gasping with large bellies as their dicks were rock hard. "Yes, the first batch is almost ready."

They all moaned while slowly cumming juices onto the ground, each one getting ready to give birth.

"Now, give birth for your mistress!" She commanded while the cocks started to open their tips, causing large eggs with baby vampires in them to ooze out onto the ground.

The boys panted and felt tired while she picked one of them up and laughed.

"Excellent my subjects, they seem to have come out right, but until they hatch will truly tell me whether you've succeeded." She laughed while the boys kept on laying eggs from their dicks. "But remember, if they don't work, I'll have to punish you all~"

They all moaned while thinking of the cock in their asses with lustful glee.

(God Vs Goddess, you know the rest)

-Above the earth-

High above the planet is where we find what looked like a normal looking city, but made of clouds itself.

However, as with everything, it wasn't all sunshine and rainbows, especially in a large temple in the center of the city which had lightning rampaging through the sky in the shape of vipers.

ZAP!

BOOOOOOOOM!

In said temple is where we find a rather….pissed off woman.

This woman was as tall as a giant with a massive ass and a J cup chest, wearing nothing at all, had lightning for hair, eyes made of sapphires, and a large cock made of both storm clouds and lightning that was the size of a warhammer. And well...she wasn't happy at all.

"THAT BASTARD!" she yelled out with gritted teeth. "HOW DARE HE DO THAT TO MY CHILD!"

She looked at a globe, which had a very pregnant girl crying on the earth in the middle of a desert, with rage in her heart.

"SHE MIGHT HAVE BEEN A DEMIGODDESS BUT TO LEAVE HERE IN THE SAHARA WITH A CHILD?! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" she yelled with thunder booming louder. "I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER FOR THIS!"

As this was happening, a lightning horse was sent to earth to help the girl, but that was for another story.

She roared before causing a massive thunderclap that was meant to summon the very deity that did this to her daughter.

BOOOOOOM!

A tower of sand appeared in the temple as it took form. It showed a tanned man with large muscles, no clothes, but had short hair in the shape of sand with sandals and looked around in confusion.

"Huh? What is-"

"YOU KNOCKED UP MY DAUGHTER!" She snapped in rage. "AND THEN LEFT HER IN THE SAHARA!"

He broke out in a sweat seeing her mad and gulp. "W-W-Woah woah! N-No need to get upset, I can explain myself."

"BY LYING TO MY FACE! NO FUCKING WAY!"

"It's true! I have a good reason!"

"WHAT?! YOU SCREWING MY THIRTEEN HUNDRED YEAR OLD DAUGHTER?! SHE'S TOO YOUNG TO HAVE KIDS!"

"Well, to be fair, she came onto ME."

"I SAW IT ALL YOU FUCK! YOU FUCKED HER IN HER SLEEP!"

The god sweated and looked away. "Um….gotta go, bye!" before dispersing into sand.

Only for him to get grabbed by her hand as lightning conducted into his body and caused him to reform.

"AHHH!"

"YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR TRANSGRESSIONS!" she growled while throwing him over at a column and walked over.

"Ugh…" he groaned before seeing the dick extending towards him. "Wait wait! I'll make it up to you!"

"You can make it up to me, BY GETTING FUCKED BY MY RAGE FILLED COCK!" she roared while growling. "YOU WILL FEEL WHAT MY DAUGHTER FELT!"

He went wide eyed before the dick went right into his ass and the goddess began to thrust like a million hurricane. "AHHHH!"

"FEEL MY COCK OF STORMS!" she growled while grabbing his ass tight.

"AHHHHH!" He screamed out as the cock made his anus a painful mess.

(Five hours of painful fucking later)

"AHHH!" Moaned the god while dark colored sperm was covering his body and now large anus as the goddess was still pissed off. "Oh gods...no more…"

"You will get a second wind now, but I'm not done."

He groaned as the woman kept her dick in his ass. 'I hate….my life….ugh.'

'She will be avenged, so says the goddess of the storm and vengeance!' she thought while sensing her stallion was calming her daughter down, in more ways than one. 'OH YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!'

(The Family!)

-Random city-

In a super villain museum of doom we find a bone fort in the middle of the room with giant lasers pointing to the skyline. Inside the castle is where two men in armor and having legs and tails of stegosauruses with spears.

And on a bone throne, a tall woman with pale skin, red eyes, large tyrannosaurus legs with a long tail, a large ass, a G cup chest, sharp teeth and claws while wearing a bone bikini and had a massive reptilian dick hanging out, was grinning. "Oh I am going to enjoy making Asteroid Man cry next time we meet."

"Ma'am, what is your plan if I may ask?"

She turned to the guard. "Simple, lure him here and fuck him with my dino dick, and perhaps making him fall for me, I mean he's been eyeing my 'civilian' identity for days now."

"You mean the model in that cock girl magazine?" One guard asked.

"Exactly."

"Even if you made us into dino men because you thought we were laughing at you, which we weren't."

And cue him getting kicked into a spike wall and croaked his last breath.

"Care to make the same mistake as him?"

He shook his head no.

BOOM!

And cue an asteroid hitting the center of the room.

"And there he is." She smirked.

The asteroid began to slowly crack before it exploded away into pieces.

"Halt T. Rexia!" Called out a man in a tight red and orange outfit with red hair and a mask of molten metal. "Your days of evil are done!"

"Oh Asteroid Man." She yawned. "You fell right into my trap." She then pushed a button and caused a tar vat to cover him up from the ceiling. "A tar trap that is!"

"Ah! Egads!" He cried out while getting covered as the super villain walked towards him and pushed her cock into his mouth.

"Now to show you my primal cock! Hahahaha!" she laughed while holding his head and began to move her dick back and forth with her tail swishing.

Asteroid Man went wide eyed before the guard looked at the other guard, who was just here to replace the one that got killed.

"Ten bucks says she fucks him and then places bird feathers on him."

"Fifteen says he turns the tables and kicks her ass before fucking it."

"Double it if she fucks him into a coma." He grinned. "And if he becomes a villain, I'll give you the sports car I got last week."

"Deal."

(Much later)

-Sex Church-

Both minions watched as the villain was fucking the hero in the ass as they exchanged vows.

"That was new." The first guard said to the other. "And unusually kinky."

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

"You may now cum in the groom." Said the priest.

"Ahhh!" He moaned while the villain poured cum into his ass.

"Ten bucks says he gets eggs." The first guard said to the second.

"Twenty says no."

"Your on."

(The Egg Molester)

-Unknown basement-

SLAP!

"Ugh…" groaned a figure in the middle of the room while tied up with rope to a chair.

"Don't go to sleep on me yet."

"Ugh…"

SLAP!

"Wake up!"

The figure groaned in pain.

"Stay awake or I'll get the cold water again."

The figure groaned. "Huh? What happened?"

"Oh just us using our ability as witches to make you pay." Said one of the voices. "It's kinda interesting how witchcraft can be used now to fuse science and magic together."

"Especially for a little thing called revenge."

The figure groaned while it was revealed to be a woman with H cup breasts, a massive ass, a large dick, and long black hair. Well woman would be a bit of a stretched as she was hairy on her chest, arms, legs and stomach areas.

"And thanks to our combined abilities, we made the first homunculus out of your own body, asshole."

"Congrats, now you can deal with our own body parts."

The woman groaned. "W-Why?"

And from the shadows were ten girls ranging from fifteen to eighteen with large breasts, ranging from C to G cup, and asses while naked and had goat sized dicks. "Because you molested us you fuck!"

The woman went wide eyed and tried to pull on the straps, only to go wide eyed in shock when she looked at her body. "O-Oh my god! What did you cunts do to me?!"

"Witchcraft mixed with science." One girls said. "Or in terms you can understand we placed your soul into a body we made with parts of women that you made to commit suicide and your own body. So congratulations, you are an asshole."

She screamed in horror.

"Oh." Said one girl while grinning evilly. "By the way, every time you get cum in your anus, your dick will lay an egg."

"What?!"

They all grinned while their dicks started to harden. "Time to stuff you up with ALL our thick dicks, you monster!"

"AHHHHHHHH!"

(Later)

The woman groaned while her belly was massive and her dick was laying eggs onto the ground as the girls kept on fucking her ass all at once with their magic.

"Oh yeah! Your ass is perfect! We should consider making more like you, you can suck up every drop of sperm like a vacuum."

"Ahhh!" She moaned while laying more eggs as it was revealed that the entire room was covered in eggs. "Ahhh!" 'Why me?!'

(Venus need Men!)

-Venus, massive prison-

"We need more babies." Said a purple skinned humanoid squid woman with a large ass, F cup breasts, big blue eyes, massive dick like tentacles, and wearing a very tight latex outfit while wearing a small crown on her head. "And all of these stolen species aren't providing results, especially the martians."

"I agree, if we can't find another species to work as incubators for more of our kind, we will eventually go extinct." Said a similar woman with a spear in her hands.

"Perhaps we should try earth again." The queen said while looking at a small hologram of the earth from a gold disk. "We tried with the dinosaurs and it almost worked...until my stupid sister sent an asteroid at them!"

"I said I was sorry! I didn't know how to use the device at the time!"

She groaned while noticing the population was over a million. "My, these humans seem to breed well. But will they be compatable?" She turned to the guard. "Sister, get the instant teleportation device ready and send all of humanity into a large containment unit with several of my greatest nobles and warriors. I want to test them out before I allow them to mingle with the rest of the Venusians."

"Yes my queen."

"And don't mess up this time."

She gulped while nodding.

(In a large cage)

ZOOOOOOOOP!

The Venusians looked from the doors while seeing a mass of humans landing into the cage. 'Hope this works or we will be extinct in no time.'

And cue screaming humans, mostly males for some reason.

"..." the queen looked confused. "Did they have females on their planet, sister?"

"I believe so."The guard looked at the disk and gulped. "Oops...I kinda took all the males and left the females back on the planet."

"WHAT?!"

"SORRY!"

"You messed up again!"

"I'm sorry!" She cried out. "B-But maybe they can be made to breed, I mean we can just use our dicks to alter their primitive bodies to give them the ability to make babies." 'I hope!'

"Do you realize how ridiculous that sounds? Like we could really do that."

"Didn't our ancestors do that to the males before we killed them off by accident?" She asked as the queen grumbled at that part of their history. "So...maybe we'll be lucky this time?"

She sighed before giving the order to let her warriors and nobles fuck the humans. "Just keep in mind, this doesn't work, then you'll be tending to the guard dogs, they've been getting in the mood."

She gulped in fear. 'Not again!'

As this was happening, humanity was getting fucked, literally by giant tentacle cocks.

(Sometime later)

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" groaned the humans with numerous women fucking them over and over while moaning.

"Your ass won't stop tightening up!"

They cried out again while cumming onto the ground as the girls kept on fucking them, much to their leader's dismay.

"Sister." She growled. "They AREN'T making BABIES!"

'Eep!' She squeaked in her mind.

"And since they aren't making babies, you are going to the dogs!"

'Ahhh! Not the dogs!' she paled. "Sister please! It'll work!"

"You are going to the dogs! Guards take her away!"

As they got closer, one of the humans started to moan while a large eggs was shot out of his dick. This caused them to go wide eyed while the sister was gulping in shock and fear.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...sister." The queen said. "I will let you stay, only if you take all of those eggs and bring them to the orphanages all over the planet, safely."

"Yes sister! Right away!"

'Hopefully this will work, for her sake and our civilization's sake.' she thought while feeling her own dicks growing hard. 'Might as well join in.'

(Cocky Aliens)

-Detroit, USA-

A woman hummed to herself as she was in the middle of cleaning some dishes.

All the while a girl with blue hair and a dog shirt was watching tv in the living room. 'Yep, nothing on the news today.'

" _In other news, the evil Alien Kid has once again attacked a bank._ " Said a very bald man on the tv. " _With that kinda power he should be-_ "

Click.

"Yeah yeah yeah." She said with annoyance. "Now if Dan came back home, it would be easier to vent my frustrations on."

"Jennifer you know he has to deal with a lot of stuff, he's not your personal toy." spoke the woman who was revealed to have dark green hair, a G cup chest and large ass.

"I know, but I'm so frustrated at how the media portrays him." She grumbled before seeing the door open. "Speak of the devil."

"Yo! I'm home!" Called out a boy with blackish green hair, a green shirt and a tiny red ring on his finger with a alpha symbol on it. "Just saved the mayor and stopped a heist again."

"That's great to hear." smiled the woman.

"Hi mom." He said before jumping over the couch and landed on Jennifer's lap. "Hey cuz."

"Dork." she frowned while not shoving him off. "That jerk on tv was bad mouthing you again."

"Oh Bill is always like that, especially after I saved his ass last week." He smiled before giving her a noogie. "Don't worry yourself."

"Hey!" she frowned while he chuckled. "Quit it!"

"Nope." He smiled while feeling something poking his ass. "Jennifer? Are you horny again?"

"N-No!" she blushed with him moving his butt on her lap making her jump. "Hey!"

"You so are!" he laughed making her push him off on the floor with his mom giggling.

"Easy kids, no humping each other until I'm done with the dishes."

"Don't blame me, Jennifer can't control herself like me."

"Y-Yes I can dork!"

"No you can't."

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't."

"Yes. I. CAN!"

"Yes you can."

"No I can't and that's final!" Jennifer yelled before catching herself. "Dan!"

"Ahahahah!"

She growled before tackling him to the ground. "You're so dead Dan!"

"Ah!" he cried out while she and him started rolling on the floor. "Don't blame me, you're the one rubbing against me so much!"

"Shut up!"

The woman chuckled while finishing the dishes. "Kids, don't make a mess."

"She started it!"

"No I did not!" Jennifer growled before a bulge popped out of her pants.

"Hey! Watch where you're hitting me deeb!" Dan yelled while his bulge got hard in his pants.

"Both of you stop it!" The woman yelled while walking out of the kitchen, revealing that she was not wearing anything but an apron and had a large dick hanging from her legs. "Or no cupcakes for desert!"

"Aw come on mom."

"No aws in this house." She frowned. "Jennifer, it's ok to undress now."

She huffed before taking her clothes off, revealing her C cup chest, small ass and large dick to the two.

"Dan if you do a good job I might allow desert."

He sighed. "Alright mom, but go easy on me. I'm still tired from being a hero."

"Oh relax, I won't be taking your ass."

He sighed.

"Jennifer will."

Dan paled in horror. 'Oh boy.'

"Yes!" She giggled before pulling Dan's pants down. "Come to mama!"

"N-Now hang on Jennifer, I'm still tired, so maybe start with foreplay?" he suggested nervously.

"Nope! I'm taking your ass nice and hard!"

'Crap!' he thought before getting bent over the table while she rubbed her dick.

"You wanna tease me? Well I'm gonna show you just how much payback I can give." And cue her pushing her dick into Dan's anus while his mother shoved her dick into his mouth.

"Mmmm!"

"Come on Dan dear, if you want cupcakes you're gonna need to help mommy unwind."

"Mmmmm!" He moaned as his dick became super hard. "Mmm!"

"Fuck dork! Your ass is extra tight!"

"Mmmm!?" He moaned while getting fucked both ways to sunday.

Jennifer kept on fucking his ass while Dan's mother fucked his mouth with her thick dick. "Ah hell yeah! You were born to take dicks dork!"

"Now now Jennifer, watch your dirty talk in my house."

"Sorry."

"Mmmm!" He moaned while cumming on the carpet.

"Really Dan? I just cleaned that this morning."

He moaned again while cumming again on the carpet, as Jennifer felt her dick twitching.

"Ah! I'm going to blow deeb!"

"Make sure it stays inside, or I'll make both of you lick the carpet clean." warned the woman with a frown.

"Ok!" She groaned before pouring cum into his ass while the mother came into Dan's mouth.

"Mmm!" Dan moaned with pleasure.

"Don't you spit it out young man, you made a mess and you're gonna keep this one from slipping out."

He moaned while getting more of his sperm onto the carpet, making a very big mess.

'When will he learn?' she shook her head before her sperm gushed down his throat. "Well consider this your milk because you won't be getting cupcakes."

"Mmmm!" He moaned while feeling very warm as Jennifer fucked his ass so much he was going into a semi sex coma, again.

"Come on dork! Get tighter or I'm not gonna cum!"

He moaned again while a logo of an alpha symbol appeared on screen. 'Go heroes ahh!'

(A Lamptastic Time)

-In a cave in the Arabian Desert-

"Come on, come on, where is it?!" Yelled a man with a red turban and baggy yellow pants while using a wooden torch to light his way through the cave. "I know that treasure of Solomon is here somewhere!"

He had been looking here for over several hours and it was getting on his nerves. Especially when he needed that treasure to become sultan.

"Where is it?!" He snapped before seeing a deep pit with a golden glistening light at the bottom. "Wait, could it be…"

He looked down and saw the many golden treasures and gems at the bottom.

"The treasure of Solomon!" he beamed and let out a cheer. "I've found it! I've found it!"

That was when he activated a trap that sent killer cockroaches at him from the walls.

"AHHHH!" He screamed before tripping on his pants and fell down the pit. He groaned from the impact and looked at the gold coins he landed on. "Ow….that hurt."

The coins moved around as he moved and saw the mountains of gold in the golden room from ages past.

"This is more than enough to make me sultan of ten lands!" He laughed before seeing a rusted lamp in the center of the room with a large pink ruby on the lid. "Huh? What's this doing here?"

As he moved towards it, he was cautious because there might be a trap nearby to kill him. He took his hat off and tossed it to the lamp.

Nothing happened at all, not even a rumble.

"Huh, neat." He said while picking the turban up. "Now what is this lamp doing here? Wait is it a incense lamp Queen Sheba used to charm Solomon?"

An image of Solomon making love with Sheba appeared in his head.

"Hmm, with this much wealth I will have as many lovers as I want!" He said before taking the turban off and tried rubbing the gunk off. "Now let's see if it has gold under that shit."

That's when the lamp started to twitch and spasm in his hold.

"What the?!" He said before the lamp started to cause pink and dark crimson red fire to pour out of the stout. "Woah!" he dropped it and saw it bounce a little.

The fire exploded upwards while a massive woman with long black hair reaching to her massive ass and pink baggy harem pants, a J cup chest with a pink and gold top, pink eyes, a very tanned skin color and had gold bands around her arms, stretched her arms out. "Ahhh! Oh god, my ass was getting squished in that lamp! Damn Solomon and his ten rings of power."

"W...W….What are you?!"

She looked at him. "Names Shara, genie of the lamp and formerly the jinn that helped Solomon with the gold curtains in the Temple of Jerusalem." She then bowed. "And you are my master of the lamp which binds me."

"A jinn? You mean the kind that grant wishes?"

"Three to be exact and yes I am." She said with a nod. "Any wish is at your command."

"I can have all the riches AND anything I want? This is perfect!"

"Yes." She bowed. 'He's a sucker. Ha ha.'

'What should I wish for first?' He thought before getting an idea. "Jinn, I wish for eternal youth and immortality."

She snapped her fingers while the man glowed pink while not noticing that his hair got longer. "As you command oh master."

"Yes, yes, I can feel it!" He laughed. "Now I wish for wealth!"

She snapped her fingers while the man saw more gold filling up as his body started to have a very tanned look to him. "As you command oh master." 'One more wish and he's ready.'

"Yes! Jinn, for my final wish, I wish to have a body that can satisfy any woman I see!"

'Yes!' "As you wish oh master." She said before snapping her fingers as the man got a strange pink glow as his body started to feel weird. "Or should I say, MY slave~"

"Wait, what? What are you talking about?"

"I'm a jinn of lust." She spoke while the man started to feel like muddy sand. "And now, your body is my toy, forever young, youthful, wealthy with fertility and malleable to my tastes! Ha ha ha!"

He groaned before seeing his skin bubbling like boiling candle wax as he felt his body getting very aroused. "You cannot do this!"

"You wished to be able to satisfy any woman you see, but you never said for human females or any other species for that matter. Meaning, you will satisfy me." She grinned. "And you are now like me, capable of changing your body, but at MY command. Hahahaha!"

His eyes widened before she snapped her fingers and started to feel his body start shifting.

His ass began to grow massive until it dwarfed an elephant's while becoming more feminine with O cup breasts popped out of his shirt, his cock becoming a giant sized monstrocity with a vagina like opening, his stomach and body growing into a blimp size as a rope was wrapped around his mouth and closed it shut.

The jinn took the rope and laughed. "Oh now you're going to be a mobile balloon human, MY personal sex balloon that is, haha!"

'Damn that jinn!' He thought in shock before his body started to float in the air like a bird.

"But first, I better test you out and make sure you're properly trained." She grinned evilly before a massive smoke dick popped out of her vagina. "Now to reinflate you balloon boy!"

'What?! You are mad! I will make you pay for this!' He thought before the dick split into three massive cocks. 'Oh fuck no! Ahhhh!'

"Now then, open wide~" She said while the cocks moved to his ass, cock tip and for some reason his belly button.

'AHHHHH!'

(One hundred and one years later)

"Ah, that felt great, much better than last." The jinn said while fucking the man, who was now a complete woman with a massive ass, Z cup breasts, a mountain sized dick, and a giant stomach while 'she' was birthing tiny jinn servant girls with J cup breasts, giant asses and elephant sized dicks, from his dick that fucked every part of his still inflated body.

"Mmmm~"

"Now I'll make you a toy for your own children and grandchildren! Ha ha ha!" she laughed with lust. "And then you will be my Solomon to my Sheba cock!"

'She' moaned while birthing more servants to fuck 'her' body. 'Stupid….jinn...ah! I came again.'

'Ahahahahahaha!'

(An Sephiroth's Rage)

-Heaven-

On a lone cloud, we find a woman with long blond hair, green eyes, ten large gold wings with giant eyeballs on them, a H cup chest and large ass, and wearing a long flowing white robe, watching from on high the people of the planet earth. And she was pissed.

"That mortal has pushed my tolerance for the last time." She growled while looking at a house with a very dark basement. "From petty crime to raping and eating girls in his basement, he's been pissing ME off! And that's from a friend of Lucifer back in the day...ugh! He's really this close to me ripping his soul out and breaking it in my bare hands!"

That was when she saw a tall man with red hair and covered in blood walking down stairs and was eating a piece of brain on an ice cream cone.

"In all my years I haven't seen a human this horrendous since World War II." She growled. "Especially with that damn Axis power...ugh, calm down. He's not as bad as Nero or Atem, but by the lord, Judas was nicer than him!"

That was when the man pulled out a severed breast from a freezer and started putting salt on it. "Bottoms up."

And cue a supernova erupting somewhere in the multiverse and burning a red cloaked man's face off as the angel saw red.

"THAT'S IT! I can't stand by and let this excuse of a mortal breath anymore!" She snapped before rising up and took flight. "TIME FOR A SEPHIROTH'S INTERVENTION!"

(Down on earth)

-Somewhere in North Carolina-

The man licked his lips while eating the cut up and grounded ass cheeks on a hamburger bun. "I love this life, just me, this ass, and my hungry stomach. I hope I can get more bitches for my fridge."

CRASH!

And cue a fireball hitting the room while causing the house to burn up instantly.

"Huh?! What the fuck!"

"TIM YAKOVITCH!" Yelled the sephiroth while the flames licked the floor and ceiling. "YOUR SOUL IS DAMNED AND WICKED! FOR THAT, I WILL PUNISH YOU IN THE NAME OF ALL CREATION!"

He jumped in fear while the flames moved closer to him like a snake. He panicked and bolted towards the stairs.

She appeared in front of him before materializing a blade of flames and sliced his arms and legs off. "Wrong move human!"

"AHHHH!" He screamed in pain before getting picked up by the woman.

"You have raped, eaten and killed everything that moved on this earth, and for that you will be punished!"

"W-Who the fuck...are you?!"

"I am a sephiroth!" She growled. "An angel that has watched you since you were born and I am very PISSED! And do you know what I do when I AM PISSED?!"

The man coughed and groaned from the bleeding areas.

She growled while the flames went to his bleeding stumps, burning them while catalyzing the wounds while the angel flapped her wings and flew up to a cloud. "You will be punished in three ways, either by being sent to hell, blasted by god, or a punishment of your own choosing."

He gulped before his mind started formulating a way to make this angel fall, into his power that is, since he was a natural charmer. 'This bitch is trying to scare me, she's just a magician, nothing more.'

"Well? I don't have all day."

"Say lady." He said with a smooth tone. "Are you into sex up in heaven?"

"Yes why?" 'If he's going that way then he's got another thing coming to him!'

"So if I'm going to die, maybe getting a good old fuck would be a good punishment?" He asked with a smile.

"...oh really now?"

"Yes."

She frowned before picking him up. "Are you sure you want to be fucked to death?"

"Yes."

She scowled at his smug attitude before getting a sudden idea. "Very well, you will be fucked for your sins."

He sighed in his head. "So can I have my limbs back?"

She sighed before remaking his limbs in an instant, but were bound in rope. "There, better?"

"Hey, why am I bound?! Aren't I the one fucking you?!"

"No, that honor goes to me human." she smirked while snapping her fingers as they vanished from the burning house.

And appeared in a bright room covered in clouds and golden chains, which lashed out at the man's feet and hands.

"Welcome to Heaven's Judgement chamber, your new home." The sephiroth spoke while dropping him on the ground.

He looked around while trying to get the chains and rope off him, due to him not being a fan of bondage, not on him that is. That's when he saw her start chanting something in latin with her crotch glowing. 'What the…?'

The crotch kept on glowing as a massive dick made of feathers and light popped out and hung down her legs like a horse in heat.

She finished the chanting and looked at him. "You didn't expect this?"

"Holy shit!"

"I'll take that as a no."

"How?!"

"We are technically genderless, but we choose to be whatever gender we are most invested in." She said. "But enough talk, your punishment is due. And don't worry, you will be repurposed into something all angels need."

"W-What?" He asked with a gulp.

She smirked. "Making angels, you know that one third of our kind is in Hell you know."

"What? You're nuts! Do I look like a girl?"

"No, but with the sperm this dick makes, it will work no matter your gender."

"You're mad!"

"And your a sinner." She said while moving closer to him and made his clothes vanish. "Now, be warned. I'm not interested in making you happy, I'm just doing some justice."

'Holy mother of god!' he thought while the tip prodded at his ass. "H-Hey listen! Aren't angels all about being forgiving!"

"We aren't the New Testament angels, we are the OLD Testament ones. Meaning, your ass is grass." she smirked before pushing the dick in with a grunt.

"AHHHHHH!" He cried out in shock. He felt his ass stretch out from the size with a bulge forming in his stomach.

She kept on thrusting in deeper and deeper while several angels looked on from the shadows.

"She's really going at it." One said to the other. "He must be a very bad human to get the Rod of Breeding."

"It's been who knows how long since I've seen this happen."

"Not since Cain did that happen." Said another angel. "And he was asking to be angel breeding material."

"Wonder how long he'll keep it together before succumbing to pleasure."

"Ten seconds." Said an angel with five wings. "I place my fifth wing on that."

"You're on."

"Ah, it's been such a long time, your ass is so tight!"

"Ahhhh!" He cried out while getting the cock pushed right into his stomach.

"I'm going to make you cum!"

(One year later)

The angels looked on while carrying baby cherubs in their hands, each one in a tiny blanket.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" moaned the man with a blissful expression as he kept getting fucked again and again. His belly was a constant size of a whale while his dick was swollen and had goo oozing out of the tip.

"Keep it up! You have a trillion more babies to make today!" she grunted while slapping his ass. "Don't you dare pass out again!"

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" He moaned while his cock started oozing out tiny baby cherubs from the tip, each one getting carried away by an angel. "Ah! Ah! Ah!"

(Cheating Man's Downfall)

-Tokyo-

"I'm home!" Yelled an man with black spiked hair and wearing a business suit. He went to remove his shoes while hearing footsteps rushing down the stairs.

"Dear!" Cried out a woman with pink hair, pink cat ears and a tail, a F cup chest and small ass, with paws for hands, dark red eyes, and wearing a cat onesie as she jumped onto him. "You're home nyan!"

"Yeah, sorry I'm a bit late, the boss was hounding me for overtime." He chuckled while she hugged him more.

"Nyan, you keep saying that all the time. Dear, is everything ok at work?"

"Yeah, just there's a big project coming up and we've all had to work our butts off."

She purred a little before sniffing him as her eyes became slit like. "Dear, why do you smell like a dog nyan?"

He sweated a little. "I'm don't, that's just silly."

She sniffed at his body again. "You smell like a greyhound, nyan."

"Oh! I just remembered, I had to stop by a house where the home had a big greyhound who jumped out and licked me. Guess his smell got in my clothes."

"Which house?"

"Uh….."

"Dear?" She said while her tail stood on end. "Are you...cheating on me?"

"Um….no. I mean, no! Of course not, I was just watching Mel-chan's dog."

" **Mel-CHAN?!** "

'Shit!'

" **YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH YOUR DOG BITCH OF A BOSS?! ME?!** " She growled while starting to unlatch her sharp claws.

"N-Now now dear, let's be reasonable here." he gulped.

She growled before shredding his clothes to shreds along with clawing his face. " **YOU BASTARD NYAN!** "

"AH!" he held it and found himself tackled to the floor.

She growled before scratching his face as she kept him pinned down. "Dear, you are in big trouble nyan."

"Ow ow ow ow ow! I'm sorry!"

"How long?"

"Huh-"

" **HOW LONG?!** "

"Ten months! I'm sorry, I was just so horny and you were sleeping all the time, I needed to fuck!"

"Then why didn't you ask!?"

"You were sleeping every day!"

"I'm a cat! And I have been masturbating all the time!" she hissed before picking him up. "Now you're gonna pay!"

He gulped in fear before getting pushed onto a wall as she unzipped her onesie to reveal a massive cocked with pink fur around her balls. "L-Lets be reasonable. Please, I won't do this ever again!"

"You're damn right you won't! I'm gonna make sure you can't get off unless it's by me." She growled before pushing her dick into his anus and grabbed his cheeks. "Now moan like a bitch! Do it nyan!"

"Ahh!" he let out in a wince with her gripping him tightly.

"You will be MY bitch nyan!" She growled while thrusting into him.

"Ahhh!"

"I'll make sure you're begging for this every day before work!" She growled while thrusting harder and harder into him.

(Many hours later)

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

"I'm going to cum again, nyan!" She hissed while the man was covered in sperm and had several collars on his cock, neck and arms. "And when I'm done I'll do the same to that bitch of a boss you have!"

"Ah!" He moaned while sperm went into his stomach. 'Damn my horny nature!'

"Nyan!"

(Dragon's Lucky Day)

-Somewhere in the land of Knightica-

"Neigh!" A large black zebra neighed while a knight with green armor rode up the mountain to get to the next town over.

"Come on my mighty steed, we must get supplies to ensure we do not fall and perish on our journey." He said while the zebra tried to move forward before bucking the knight off and rode away back down the mountain. "Hey! Come back here!"

"Neigh!" It cried out while leaving the knight.

He grumbled while getting up and walked up the mountain, only to see a large cave near the tippy top of said mountain. "I shall have to stay there for the night, then continue!"

"Help me." Called out a fair maiden's voice from within the cave. "Help me."

"What?" He said while turning to the cave. "Forsooth? Is that a fair maiden I hear?"

"Help me, I am trapped."

"It is! Hold on, I shall rescue you!" He called out before running towards the inner cave.

Only to see it was covered in gold coins and dead bodies as it was rather small and had a large dome over the ceiling.

And right in the center of the room was a naked woman with long flowing blue hair, yellow eyes, a large ass and F cup breasts, and had a long chain around her neck and was connected to the floor with a iron stake. "Help me noble knight, please! Or the dragon will eat me!"

"Fear not, for I shall free you!" He called out before racing towards her and used his blade to slice the chain off.

She looked at the knight before hugging him. "Thank you! You saved me!"

He nodded while not knowing his armor was starting to melt off. "It was no problem fair maiden, it's a knight's duty to protect the helpless."

She smirked before the armor melted off, revealing a man with short red hair from within. "Oh my! Look at you, your armor broke."

"Gadzooks!" he jumped with a blush.

She chuckled before saying. "Fair knight, do you need some armor?" She pointed to the gold. "I saw some armor over there you could use."

"Thank you young maiden, that will be helpful." He said before running towards the gold, not seeing the girl slowly changing.

Her skin became a dark blue hue, purple horns grew from her head and poked to the sides, her nails grew sharper as her ass got bigger and produced a large lizards tail, her cup size grew to a K cup as two large wings appeared on her back and a large lizard's cock formed between her legs.

'Where is that armor?' He thought as the woman jumped him. "Ah!"

"I caught you my fair knight!" she smirked while licking his cheek with a lizard's tongue. "What was that about helping the helpless?"

"Ah! W-What are you?!"

"A dragon princess, and I'm in need of a knight for some fun." She said while biting his neck, releasing a poison into his body. "And you will be the one bending to my authority."

"AH!" he jumped and tried pushing her off, but she wrapped her tail around his legs.

"You aren't going away." She said while her cock pushed into his ass. "After all, you are going to help me get more gold and some eggs for my house. Now, to fuck your tight ass!"

"Ahhh!" He cried out before quickly cumming, releasing gold coins into the ground instead of sperm. "W-What is this?!"

"My poison turned your body into a gold maker, it also makes you capable of laying eggs." She said while thrusting into him as more gold coins came out of his dick. "And your quick at this aren't you, good. I need all the gold for my hoard."

"Ah! Ah! U-Unhand me!" he groaned out.

"Nope, you're mine slave." She laughed with a booming bellow.

"Ahh!" He moaned as more gold coins came out of his still cumming dick.

(Nine months later)

The former knight groaned as he had a massive dick that was the size of a castle as it spewed gold from his tip along with a massive red egg as the dragon princess was fucking his ass.

"Come on now, don't get tired just yet, this hoard can get bigger!"

"Ahh!" He cried out while his dick got bigger as more gold came out of his dick.

"And soon I'll be the richest dragon princess in this land!" She laughed as the knight laid another egg. "After the eggs hatch I can show them how to fuck you so they can get started on their own hoards."

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" 'Oh god! My dick is going to fall off!'

(Floor Tentacles! I mean Tentacle Madness!)

-New York City, school meeting hall-

BANG BANG!

"Order order!" A girl with long blond hair, a G cup chest and small ass said while looking at several girls with H to J cup chests and small asses that were in the room. "The fortieth David is Handsome as Fuck club is in session."

"It's about time too."

"Yeah."

"What's the plan?"

BANG BANG!

"Today for the DHF club, we are going to plan our final operation." She said while pointing to a picture of a boy with brown eyes and pink hair in a pair of boxers as he was sleeping with a teddy bear. "Getting David as our man."

"Finally!" they all cried out.

"And for the plan, we will use our tactical knowledge to give him the best fuck of his life, any ideas?" She asked with a smirk.

"Tie him up to a horse and ride him!" Yelled a smaller girl.

"No." All of them said at once.

"Why?!"

"We can't fit on the horse AT the same time!"

"Oh….oops."

"Besides, with what we have, it might scare the horse."

"True." Said a girl while rubbing her groin.

"Any other ideas?" The head girl asked with a groan.

"Put him in a pool and reenact the scene from Class of the Titans?" Asked one girl while playing with her classmate's ass cheeks. "The one where the Kraken attacks the city and destroys it?"

"Ah~"

"No, and stop that! This meeting is meant to focus on our crush, NOT get into an orgy again!"

"Ah. But I'm horny."

"We are ALL horny! But for David!"

The other girls looked nervously at the other while their skirts gained a massive bulge that almost ripped them apart. 'Damn our horniness!'

"Now think! What can we do to make him ours?"

"Maybe fuck him?" Asked a red head. "I mean we do know he's into orgies, so maybe just do it?"

"No! He might be freaking out! I mean he doesn't know we exist!"

One girl raised her hand up while holding a large bag.

"Yes Ashley?"

"I got David when he was heading to the store." She said. "But he hit a pole and got knocked out so...I brought him here to get patched up."

"...YOU DID WHAT?!"

"Sorry! I wasn't thinking!" She cried out while opening the bag, revealing David who had a large bump on his nose and was knocked out. "But we got him right?"

"You idiot! You kidnapped him! Now when he wakes up he'll never like us!"

"But I was following orders!"

The girls narrowed their eyes at the girl.

"Really! I got our man!"

"And how are we going to enjoy him when he wakes up and we end up in jail?!"

"Um…."

"We can go underground." Said one of the girls. "I mean make new identities and lives."

The head girl frowned as the boy slowly opened his eyes.

"...ugh." He groaned. "What hit me?"

They panicked with the head girl gulping.

He looked at them before blinking. "Huh? Are you…"

They gulped.

"The Sexy Hostage Club? Oh thank god, I thought I had my membership expired." He sighed. "So is this another class in getting fucked in a hostage situation?"

'What the...fuck?!' They thought while shocked he LIKED sexy hostage fetish fuel.

"I gotta say I wasn't expecting to get a bump on the head like that, good job."

"Um thanks?" Said the lead girl before the girls gathered in a circle.

"What's going on?" One girl asked.

"I have no idea."

"Maybe the bump affected him?"

"Oh! Maybe he is into hostage sex? I mean it might explain why he hasn't been interested in girls." One girl said while looking at Dave. "Especially if he's ok with this situation."

David looked around while waiting for them to be done. 'I wonder if they're are going to use rope or chains?'

"Wait, if he's all with this, should we show him what we have?"

"Maybe." The head girl said. "But if he runs I'm kicking you out."

"Noooo!"

David looked at them. "So what's for today's hostage class?"

"Um, a little bit different."

"How different? Like dildos up my cock because I happen to like that."

'We didn't!' All thought in shock. They then gulped before taking off their skirts, revealing the each one hand massive tentacle like dicks coming out of their crotches as some of them were smaller or larger then the others.

"What are they?"

"A mutation." The head girl said. "One that gave us dicks with octopus like qualities."

"We all have them and have trouble keeping it on the down low."

"Especially with how horny they make us." One girl said while the boy looked at them.

"So...you're going to fuck me with them?"

"Yes."

"Ok." He said quickly. "Then go at me, I am the hostage afterall." 'Oh boy! Getting fucked by girls! My hostage fetish dream come true!'

That was enough to make the girl who took him jump over and start kissing him with a moan with her dicks wiggling and rubbing against his legs and making the other girls glare.

'That's not fair!' All of them thought while the head girl whispered to them.

"On my signal, you are going to pick her up and give him some rough 'play time', got it?"

"Yes president."

"And...NOW!"

Two girls grabbed the first and yanked her back while the others swamped David and started taking his clothes off with one girl licking at his dick, another at his ass, two at his nipples, and the rest licking around his body with their dicks growing hard.

"Ah!" David moaned as his dick got hard. 'Score!'

Two girls nipped at his nipples while their dicks started to wiggle around.

"Ah, I've dreamt about this." moaned the girl licking at his ass with her dicks wiggling. "I can't wait to stuff you completely."

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

David moaned while each of the tentacles began to wiggle close to his ass. "Ah! E-Easy, I'm ticklish!"

"Your dick is so big and warm, I need to taste your sperm."

"Me too." Said another girl before they began to lick his dick, all the while the dicks moved like wiggling worms.

"Oh~" David moaned out loud.

The leader smirked before moving closer and had her dicks wiggling in front of his face. "Time for you to taste me."

He moaned before putting his mouth over the dicks and started sucking on them. 'Tasty, oh~'

She moaned while the girl licking his ass started pushing a finger inside.

The girls licking his nipples sucked on them while the other girls began to pushing their dicks all over his body. 'Perfect, he's so innocent and cute.'

"Ah, come on David, use your tongue around the tips."

He did what he was commanded to while his dick started to get harder. "Mmmm~"

"This is so hot." moaned one girl before finding another one grabbing her ass. "Ah!"

"Yeah, and since we can only go at him so much, I think we can cut loose with just about anyone here."

She huffed before grabbing another girl's breasts. "Oh alright, but I'm taking all the boob jobs."

"Hey~!"

(Later)

"Mmmm!" moaned David who was now currently restrained by the limbs by some of the tentacle dicks while feeling one of them stuffing his ass with two of her own while moaning loudly.

"Oh god! I can feel my third load already coming! Your ass is too good!"

"Mmm."

"I feel like adding all of my dicks this time." She said while the other girls were fucking each other in a conga line position.

"Well hurry up! I want a turn too!"

"Me too!" One girl moaned while having all ten dicks in her ass. "Oooh! This conga line was a great idea!"

David moaned while feeling his dick getting ready to cum. 'I'm gonna get drowned in more cum!'

The leader then poured sperm into his ass as the rest of it landed on his back and arms. "Ooooh!"

"Mmmm~!" he let out with his body getting covered in sperm from the other girls with moans.

"Oooh!" All of the girls moaned while their bellies got bigger from all the sperm poured into their bodies.

"Ahhh! Let's do this every day!"

'Count on it.' He thought with a moan.

(A Baka by no other way)

-Tokyo-

"Akiko, I need to get to gym."

"S-Shut up baka! I-It's not like I wanna do this."

"Then why not stop moving your hips?"

"S-Shut up baka!" She yelled while it was revealed to be a blond haired girl with a D cup chest, large hips, and had a large cock being thrusted into a boy with green hair's ass. "It's your fault for having such a tight ass in the first place."

"Then stop fucking me!"

"Y-You first baka!"

'If she doesn't cum soon I'll be late to gym again.' he thought before reaching back and gave her chest a quick slap making her gasp and moan before her dick twitched and started cumming inside.

"Ah!" She moaned before pouting cutely. "B-Baka! You made me cum too early!"

"We have class soon!"

She huffed. "You are just saying that because you want to leave my dick hanging out. I-It's not like I want to be horny all the time...baka."

"Look, let's resume when we don't have to worry about anyone walking in on us, ok?"

She blushed. "Y-You baka! I know that!"

"Then get out of my ass." He deadpanned.

She huffed and slowly pulled it out while pulling her skirt up. "Fine, but you better not forget."

He sighed while pulling up his pants. "Alright, and I'll get you some ice cream later."

"Good." she replied before blushing and pecked him on the cheek before heading out of the classroom.

'Hopefully she can keep it together.'

(Later)

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" groaned the girl pushing in and out of the boy's ass, both dressed for gym, and hiding in the storage closet.

"Keep it down! Or the coach will hear us!"

"I know baka! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

"I said after school." he groaned.

"It's not my fault! You're the one who made it hard for me to hide my dick in these shorts! Your butt looks so tight I started getting hard!"

"It's not my fault you're horny!"

She blushed. "B-Baka!"

"Just hurry up and cum or else we'll be found out!" he grunted from her dick. 'I swear she could put a dog to shame!'

"Stop tempting me baka! I'm trying not to cum too early in that tight ass!"

"Let me put it this way, if we get found out they'll see you have a dick!"

"Ah! Stop talking baka!" She moaned while pouring cum into his ass. "Ahhhh!"

He groaned before cumming on her face. 'Knew it!'

"Ah!"

He panted while feeling his stomach bloat up a little. 'Ugh, hopefully I can brush this off as fat again….for the tenth time this week.'

She groaned while turning red in the face.

"You feel better?"

"B-Baka." She blushed while cumming again. "I-It's not like I like cumming into you. I-I'm just….baka!"

"Uh huh, I know I know. Just a word of warning, you might wanna clean your face before going back out there."

She huffed. "Baka."

'How cute.' he thought. 'Even if my ass is gonna be sore again.'

(Bookworm's Birdie)

-London, England-

"Ugh! Not again!"

"What is it brother?" Called out a voice from the next bedroom over.

"I found another one of your tissues! You keep leaving them all over the floor!"

"Are you sure it was me?" Asked a short woman with a G cup chest, small ass, long brown hair, and was not wearing anything as she was rubbing her massive dick in one hand and reading a book in the other on her bed. "It might have been you."

"I have studies to focus on, and you're already making stains in the carpet." he deadpanned.

She huffed. "You ALWAYS study, why can't you just go out and get a girlfriend or something?"

"I'm trying to get to college!" he snapped while she moaned and rubbed harder. "Just do that in your room!"

"No." She said while rubbing harder and harder. "Your room has air conditioning, but anyways, you need to get laid before you forget you're a man and become a bookworm for real."

"A man has knowledge and can get a job, which you won't if all you do is lay around jerking it."

"But you also have little wits, unlike me." She countered. "Plus man is known to be headstrong, so I'd be better with birds then a bookworm like you. Freedom and sex!"

He scoffed and walked away while she rubbing herself harder, but she wouldn't cum.

'Damn it! Why can't I cum lately! Why?!' She thought in annoyance. 'Ugh, I need something to fix this problem.'

Her brother sat down and opened his book again.

However, what he didn't know was that he walked in a complete circle and was back in his own room while his head was so engrossed in his book that he didn't even realize at all.

'Let's see….uh huh. Uh huh, uh huh.' He thought as the sister looked at him with a grin.

"Hey bro, maybe you can help me?"

He looked at his book while not paying attention to his surrounding. "Huh, oh. Sure go wild. But I'm busy here so I won't help you that much."

"Great!" She said before walking towards him, pulled his pants off, and thrusted her dick into his ass as she thrusted hard onto him. "Now make me cum!"

"Ah!" he jumped with wide eyes and dropped his book. "Alisa! What are you doing?!"

"Fucking." She said bluntly. "And I need to cum! And you are the one with the tight ass, gah! You're making my dick harder!"

"I'm busy studying damn it!"

"Just let me fuck you! You need the practice and I need the ass!" she grunted with a smile moving back and forth. "Damn it! A ass beats hands any day!"

He groaned while getting fucked by her sister, all the while his dick came in his pants. 'Damn it! I needed to study so I can get a girlfriend!'

"I'm about to blow!" she groaned with a smile. "I'm gonna fill you up like a balloon!"

He moaned before his shirt exploded as his stomach became a massive gut that caused the two to fall to the ground on their backs. "AHHH!"

"OOOOOH GOD! I'M SO LOADED TODAY!"

He groaned while his stomach kept on getting bigger as the sister kept on pumping him up with sperm.

(One hour of sperm making later)

"Ugh." The brother groaned while having a massive gut the size of a bed while glaring at his sister. "Happy now?"

"Yep~"

"Good, then pull your dick out of my ass!"

"No, I'm still horny. Plus I'm eating my bookworm dinner, since I'm a birdie right now."

"That was a terrible pun."

"And you are my toy~" she said while licking her lips.

'Why can't I get a break?!'

(Boobs Galore!)

-Hospital, New York-

"How are you feeling?" Asked a redhead woman with a F cup chest, large ass and had a tight business suit on.

"Woozy." Said a man while behind a curtain. "The drugs are really doing their thing."

"Well at least you are ok." She said. "But why did you even ask for this?"

"Because I felt like it."

"Still, you told me out of nowhere. I mean it's your call, but still."

"True." He said before pulling the curtain to reveal that he had a feminine face and body with a very large J cup chest. "And having silicon and extra fat in my chest is still painful."

"Well why not tell me your reason why? There has to be more than 'just because'."

He sighed. "I want you to treat me like a woman during sex. I'm tired of being on top."

"...really? That's it?" she blinked. "Why not just tell me? I could have just rode you instead."

"I wanted to feel the part. Plus I wanted to give you something to suck on." He said before cupping her chest. "And I felt like getting boobs would help make you eager."

She sighed while looking around. "You are crazy sometimes but I'm feeling eager right now."

"See?"

She smirked before taking off her pants to reveal a large cock. "Get on your stomach, I'm going to fuck your ass and milk your udders~"

"Yes ma'am!" He said before getting on her stomach and moved his ass up.

However as the cock was about to touch the anus, a female doctor with blond hair, a G cup chest and large ass walked in with a clipboard in her hands.

"Mister and misses Dickia, I need you to sign some...HOLY GOD!" She cried out in shock while dropping the clipboard. "What are you two DOING?!"

Both went wide eyed while blushing red and tried not to move. 'Crap!'

"Are you two REALLY about to fuck? In a hospital?"

Both gulped while slowly nodding as the dick was twitching near his ass.

"Well that's just plain uncalled for." she frowned. "It's rude not to include others you know."

The woman blinked. "So...you want to join in?"

"Hell yes." she walked over while pulling down her skirt to show her large dick and no panties.

He blushed while the doctor moved towards them and grabbed the woman's ass.

"Now, let's get to the main event~"

"Ah~!" The woman gasped while her dick went right into the man's ass on instinct.

"Ooh~!" he let out with a shiver while the doctor hummed.

"Been a while since I fucked a woman with a dick, I've worn out most of the nurses here."

"Mmm, you have spunk. But I've dated girls like you in college." She smirked while feeling the dick inside her anus. "So bring it on! Try and make me cum!"

"Gladly." the doctor reached up and grabbed the girl's breasts before pinching the underside making the girl yelp and get harder.

The man moaned while feeling the dick getting bigger in his anus. 'This is weird...but I like it!'

"H-Hey!"

"Oh don't be miffed, I'm a doctor, I know the pressure points of a patient's body."

She groaned while getting fucked by the doctor as her hard dick made the man very horny and happy at the same time as his new breasts started to leak milk as a side effect of the surgery.

"Ah, ah, ah, oh fuck yeah, your asshole is plenty tight, seems like your boyfriend wasn't doing his job to loosen it up." teased the doctor.

"We always do the pussy, plus he just felt like it back then." She moaned while the doctor kept on playing with her body. When she felt her pinch at the nipples she nearly lost it. 'Oh god!'

The man moaned while the dick started to twitch inside his anus. "Ooooh~!" 'I nearly came that time!'

"Come on you two, you can pick up the pace can't you?"

The woman grunted before thrusting into the man. "Yes I can!"

The doctor smirked before thrusting her dick and pinched the nipples again with more force. She got a loud yelp in response making her chuckle. "Maybe I can do you a favor and give you another cup size or two. Making your boy toy look like a huge bimbo with breasts like that was simple."

"Ah! You can do that? Ah!"

"Yep, and I can even make your ass bigger, for a price~"

"Ah! Ah! Ah! I love it!"

"Good." She said while thrusting harder and harder as the man felt the dick twitching wildly in his ass while the breasts leaked a river of milk and his dick came onto the bed.

"Ah! Oh god! I'm gonna lose it!"

That was when he felt the sperm going into his anus, causing him to cum again.

"Ooooh!"

"I'm gonna cum right in your slutty ass!" grunted the doctor.

"Oooh!" She moaned while feeling the sperm going into her ass, making her cum into the man's ass again. "You doc are worth the scare!"

"Damn straight, but next time try not to fuck unless you lock the door."

Both moaned while cumming again and again and again, not knowing that the other nurses were outside and getting horny.

"Should we ask to join?"

"You know the doctor, once she's fucking, nothing can stop her."

"Still, I wanted to taste the milk."

"Try asking when they're tired."

"Yeah….want to fuck?"

"Sure."

(Orcs R Us)

-Land of Elfin-

"No please! You can't sacrifice me like this!" Yelled a boy with long pointed ears, a feminine build, long pink hair, and wearing nothing but a white robe as he was left in the middle of the woods by his clan.

"I'm sorry, but it's for the good of the village. One soul given up to the orcs will keep all of us safe for another year."

"Don't go!" He yelled as the clan of pink haired elves walked away from him, all while the sun began to set in the distance. He drop to his knees and felt scared looking around the trees.

The sun went down as he started to see shadows in the trees and bushes.

'Oh elf! Why did they pick me from the human bones of selection?!' he thought with a gulp. 'I'm not ready to die! I wanna live!'

As he looked around, he noticed some torches coming towards him.

'Who...oh elf! Not them!' he thought. 'S-Should I just run away?'

As the torches moved closer to him, he didn't notice one of them had a hammer in its hands.

BONK!

Until he went into snooze land that was. The last thing he saw was green feet before feeling himself get dragged and passed out.

(Much later)

The boy groaned while hearing the sounds of trumpets right near his ears.

ROOOOO!

Which was REALLY bad for his ears.

He winced and groaned while feeling his arms tied together over his head with his legs not touching the ground.

"Finally awake?" Asked a female voice.

He groaned before seeing that he was hanging from a pole in the middle of a village as flames licked around the high stone walls from large bonfires. He blinked and shook his head before noticing his robe was gone and blushed since his dick was exposed and felt the pole shake before turning his head.

"Finally, I was wondering when you were going to wake up." Said a tall woman with green skin, long blue hair, a J cup chest and large ass, with a throbbing hard dick hanging from her legs like a dragon, and dark purple eyes. "Now we can finish the ritual."

"AHHHH! ORC!" he cried out before seeing numerous other woman walk over and blushed while trying to pull his arms free.

"Yes, we are all orcs for you are in a village of orcs." She said bluntly. "And you will be sacrificing tonight-"

"AHHHHHHH!" he yelled before she quickly covered his mouth.

"Stop screaming." She said coldly. "Or we might ACTUALLY eat you instead, got it?"

He nodded quickly in fear. When she stopped he gulped. "B-B-But, aren't you going to eat me anyway?"

"No. We aren't going to eat you in the conventional way." She said. "You do realize that the elves of your clan bring young sacrifices to our village for reproduction and safety from human?"

"...wait, what?!"

"Wow, they picked a very dumb one this year. Anyway, you are going to be fucked into getting impregnated with our children and in exchange in a year we will let you fuck us to make children for your clan." she remarked with him seeing the orcs growing hard along with her.

"B-B-B-But what about the ones before me?! What happened to them?"

"They are here with us, as breeding material but they will meet up with us after the ritual, or before if the other orcs finish cumming in their mouths."

He gulped. "So it's all boys?"

"What no, we take girls too. Although we sometimes let them become honorary orcs after giving birth to their one hundredth child or fuck the sacrifice with a cock, depends on my mood as chief."

"Enough talk!"

"Finish the ritual!"

"Fine." She said before grabbing his cock. "Gather round, first things first. The sperm will ooze and give us power!"

The orcs cheered as the elf went wide eyed.

"H-Hey!" he groaned as she started to rub his dick. He then felt his dick getting played with by several orc women. "Ooh! S-Stop!"

But the chief kept on rubbing his cock as it started getting harder and harder. "Relax, you'll become mush later on, so try and keep it together."

"Ah!" He moaned while his balls was getting sucked on while he felt very warm. "Oooh~"

"A bit small then the last one." remarked one of the orcs.

"Yeah, it's the size of a worm."

"A sandworm or a normal one?"

"Normal."

"So sad."

The chief smirked while licking the elf's cheek and moved her hand down and used a finger to rub against his butt.

"Ah!" He moaned while his dick began to twitch.

"Nice and big, perfect for bearing children." she smirked while he felt her finger press against his anus.

"Oooh!" He moaned before cumming as the sperm got lapped up by the orcs.

"Drink up my people! Drink the sperm of the elf into your bodies!"

"Don't need to tell us twice." They all said before drinking up the sperm.

The elf groaned while his cock twitched again. 'That felt...good.'

"See? Your dick couldn't handle tongues that have done this for years."

"Ah…" he groaned before noticing that the chief was pushing his ass to the side while turning him around.

"Line up and take his anus!" She yelled as the orcs lined up single file. "We're going to make sure you're nice and loosened up by every orc in the village."

He paled in horror. 'Oh elf-AAAHH!' He screamed in his head while a cock went into his anus.

"Oooh, yeah! A nice fresh ass never gets old."

"Ahhh!" He moaned out while getting fucked harder and harder in the ass. The large dick formed a bulge in his stomach with him gasping. "T-Too big! It's too big!"

"Don't worry." Said the chief. "Your ass will get bigger later to accommodate our dicks, but for now, fuck him harder girls!"

They cheered at that. The first one began to move her dick in deeper while a second moved up and cut him down from the pole with her dick in his face.

"Take it elf! Take it!" She said before thrusting the dick into his mouth.

"Mmmmm!"

The others watched on while their dicks twitched like killer worms.

"I can't wait to drain my balls in this one."

"Me too!"

"I want him to get pregnant with fifty of my kids!"

The elf groaned while feeling very warm. The more the dick pushed in the more his dick flopped while his tongue brushed against the tip in his mouth. 'Oh elf!'

"Come on, really suck like you mean it."

"Mmmm!" he moaned with the orc in his ass pushing in deeper and hitting his prostate, making him gasp and cum again. 'It's going to split me in two!'

"I'm going to cum!"

"Me too!"

Both thrusted harder before grunting and started shooting sperm in his ass and mouth.

This caused his stomach to bloat while his dick came again.

"Mmmmm!" He moaned while pink energy appeared over his body.

"The sacrifice is ready! Pour more of your magic sperm into him and make him capable of birthing!" The chief smirked.

The orcs cheered again as the elf moaned with pleasure.

'So...much...in me….' He thought while cumming again as sperm filled his body. He felt the orcs pull out making him gasp as sperm leaked out from his mouth and ass before moaning when he felt another orc slam into his ass roughly with another stuffing his mouth. 'Ooooh~!'

(Timeskip)

"Ah! Ah! Ah! My butt feels so good!" Moaned said elf with a look of ecstacy while bouncing on an orc's dick along with other male and female elves in a big hut, several covered in sperm and others pregnant or giving birth.

"Then take more of my sperm!" She grunted while fucking the very pregnant elf boy as his dick came again into an orc's mouth.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! I'm so hot!" he cried out while holding his belly before feeling a strong pressure at the base of his dick. "Ooooh! I'm about to cum again!"

"Then cum!"

"AHHHHHH!" He cried out while cumming all over the orc and the floor.

"You made a big mess, you better clean it up."

He panted while cumming more as the orc kept on fucking his ass. "Ah...yes...I will...ah…"

"You're gonna be popping out babies here soon, so we're gonna get you nice and full so you're ready afterwards."

"Ah...ok…" he moaned while feeling more sperm going into his anus. 'I feel ready...to explode….'

(Ninja Attack!)

-Forest outside Tokyo-

Several figures were seen jumping around trees. Each one with the swiftness of a squirrel as they zeroed in on their target.

A large mansion in the middle of a forest that was said to be the home of a lord that was no older than sixteen and was alone after his servants left him for a more powerful one towards the east. Inside he was currently meditating with a scowl.

'Damn them.' He thought while he looked very annoyed. 'To desert me for another, such insolence.'

As he meditated, he didn't notice the shadows moving closer and closer to his chambers. The figures signaled to the other while one reached for the door.

He sighed before a sickly pink gas appeared and obscured his vision. "Cough! What the cough!"

That was when he got knocked out as the figures grabbed him and vanished into the night.

(Elsewhere)

SLAP!

"Ow!" The lord yelled while opening his eyes and saw he was in a dark room with a giant snake symbol on the wall in front of him. And in front of him was a figure clad in blue and hidden in the shadows.

"Wake up."

"Hey, who are you? Where am I?!"

"One of the Hebi kunoichi clan." Said the figure. "And I am here to make sure your body is ready for the rest of the clan."

He blinked before seeing his body was naked and covered in strange symbols and a green goo that was transparent in nature. He growled and tried to move, but noted a thin wire wrapped around his wrists.

"You are not going anywhere just yet." The figure said. "I have not finished the seals yet. Now hold still so I can give you a body suited for the clan's needs."

He saw the figure taking a ink brush out of their sleeve before applying seals to his cock and ass. "Hey! Watch it!"

The figure ignored him before finishing and did some hand signs as the man's tattoos began to glow and his body began to feel strange.

"Ugh…." he groaned in pain.

"I will be back." The figure said. "And as for the effects? Let's just say you will have a rump capable of making the clan happy."

POOF!

The figure vanished in a puff of smoke.

(A few minutes later)

The lord groaned while feeling his ass getting bigger while his dick began hard as stone, that was before the figure reappeared in front of him.

"You are needed with the head of the clan." The figure said while taking him by the cock and reappeared in a large room full of ninjas. "He is ready."

"Excellent."

The lord groaned before seeing the kunoichi's naked and revealing their large H cup breasts, large asses, and massive snake like cocks with several symbols on the balls.

"Everyone." The head kunoichi said. "For too long have we been without new members, and as we are on the decline, the Hebi clan will take drastic steps to ensure a lineage."

The kunoichi nodded at once.

"And so, this fallen lord shall be made into the Hebi clan's baby creator."

That made them nod more with the lord frowning.

"Now." She said pointing to the lord. "He shall take the seeds of life into his ass."

He blinked before seeing the ninjas appearing right next to him as they pulled his anus apart, revealing his almost elastic hole that stretched like a long folded scroll.

"Take his virginity." She said before snapping her fingers.

"Yes ma'am." They said before doing some hand signs and made their dicks bigger as they thrusted all at once into his ass.

"Ahhhh!" He cried out before getting fucked by the kunoichis. "H-Hey! Ah! You're, ah! Not gonna fit!"

"The seals are working." One said while their dicks fit in his anus. "He is now elastic like a scroll. And right as a beehive."

"Ah!"

"Good, and make sure to plug his ass up before giving him to me. I want the sperm to be stored in him for a long long time."

"Yes ma'am." They all said while the lord moaned.

'It feels like my whole body is being stretched out!' He thought while feeling all the dicks pushing against his stomach as his dick started to get rock hard and full of sperm for some reason, making the balls super swollen. 'Ahhh!' "Ooooh!"

The kunoichis kept on fucking him while their dicks pushed against his stomach like bamboo poles. All the while time flew by like birds in the sky.

"Ah!" He moaned out while cumming onto the floor.

"Ma'am, his insides are growing tighter."

"Good, that means he has recognized your cock to his body. Thrust harder and remember to pour ALL your sperm into him and plug him up before you give him to me." The leader said as the lord came again onto the floor.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

"And send a servant in later to clean up the mess."

"Yes ma'am." They all said before cumming into him, making his stomach expand to the size of a large hill as he came again and again onto the floor.

"Ahhhh!" He moaned out. 'Too much!'

The leader smirked at this before snapping her fingers as the ninjas stopped cumming and did several hand seals as they pulled out and caused the anus to get clogged up with a paper talisman that caused the sperm to not leak out. "Ladies, you can watch as I give this lord a fucking to his mouth and finish the technique."

"Yes ma'am."

She then appeared on the stomach before pushing her cock into his mouth and thrusted into him. "Take the Hebi clan seed you lowly child maker!"

"Mmmmm!" He moaned while cunning again as the woman thrusted harder and harder into him. 'I'm going to explode!'

"You will ensure our clan will never fades away!" She said while thrusting deeper into him before doing some hand seals and caused the dick to grow in size and bulk. "And your elastic body will ensure that!"

He moaned while feeling his body was stretching out like unfolded cloth in a river. 'How can I hold all this?!'

She grunted before pouring her sperm into him, making his stomach grow to the size of a small mountain before finishing it by doing some hand seals and placed a talisman on his mouth as she jumped back. "Now to wait nine months, then an entire generation will be born from your ass and dick."

POOF!

And thus they vanished in a puff of smoke.

'Ugh...I'm so bloated…' He thought while the sperm began to turn into kids.

(Cheer Sex!)

-San Francisco-

"Go Tigers go! Go go go!"

Audiences cheered as two teams were going at it hard with the timer getting low and both of them were tied.

As for the squad of cheerleaders, they were all redheads with J cup breasts, large asses, and had orange and white uniforms with small skirts and large pom poms.

"Go go Tigers! Go yeah!"

The team with similar colors were sweating with the quarterback growling at the other team.

Only to see the pig skin getting kicked as he raced to grab it and scored a touchdown.

"And the Tigers win, and the Tigers win!" called the announcers.

The audience cheered while the quarterback flexed his muscles at them with a grin.

"Oh yeah, who rules? I do!"

"No you don't!" Yelled a red cloak figure from the crowd before getting hit with a football. "Ow!"

(Later)

-Boy's locker room-

"Ha ha ha! I'm the best in this city!" smirked the jock taking his helmet off.

"Yeah yeah, we heard." spoke another getting his uniform off.

"And who knows? I might win without you lot! Ha ha!" He laughed while taking his pants off. "Especially those bitches."

"Dude, those bitches are the hottest girls in school. What I wouldn't give to tap one." remarked one of the others.

"Yeah."

The jock frowned. "Well in my opinion, they are distracting. Especially when I have to pick up the slack of all of you lazy asses!"

"Don't start Josh! You nearly lost us the game last season with that bullshit!"

"No I didn't, that was all you."

"No that was all you Josh, you keep forgetting about the team."

"I AM the team!"

"You wanna say that to my face?"

"I am the god fucking team!" He snapped. "And anyone who thinks otherwise is a fucking bastard that will never go into the pros!"

That got him the bird from all the others.

He growled before walking out. "And I'm the best! Don't forget that!"

They watched him stomp out of the room while a boy was talking on his phone.

"Yes, yes, yes. He's coming, and don't worry, we don't mind him getting roughed up. Yes, see you too sis, bye." He said before hanging up. "The girls are ready for stage two."

"Good, I thought it was never gonna happen."

"Yep, especially for that asshole. Really, he's the weakest player on the team."

(With the jock)

-Girl's locker room-

"Alright girls, get him in here and he'll be caught."

"Yes ma'am." They all said with evil grins before hearing the jock coming down the hall and dragged him in by the arms and legs.

"Hey! Let go you bitches!" He yelled as they ripped his clothes off. "What the fuck!"

"Oh relax Josh, we just thought it'd be fun to give you a reward after the big game."

"Wait stop!" He yelled while his tiny dick was shown while some of the girls placed rope around his arms and legs and tired them up.

The girls then licked their lips seeing him.

"What's going on? Why are you doing this to the team?!"

"You? Ha, what a laugh."

"One guy doesn't make a team Josh, and your attitude is getting grating on everyone around here."

"Especially for us."

"Hey! I am the team and I can do anything I want!"

"No, you're just an asshole that got lucky and has no commitment. Face it Josh, you're the weak link." The leader frowned. "And you really fucked up this time."

"How? I won us the game!"

"By breaking people's legs with your cleats, sending the ball the opposite direction and attacking your team while doing that touchdown! You nearly killed my brother!"

"Face it, you are an idiot and an asshole." One girl growled.

"That's why we're gonna fix that attitude. By the time we're done you'll be a brand new quarterback."

"Like what? You weak bitches, you can't kick my ass!" Josh snapped like a bulldog.

"We have 'other ways' of fucking you over." smirked the leader before snapping her fingers.

They took off their skirts and panties before revealing their massive ruler sized dicks to the stunned jock.

"What the fuck?!"

"That's right, forget strapons, we're using our own sausages."

"Yeah!" The girls grinned at once.

The leader smirked. "And today, the coach allowed us to fuck you up along with the others making sure no one comes here. So know that you aren't getting help, bitch!"

He paled before getting pinned down while two of them started to rub his dick.

"Don't worry." One girl said while moving her dick towards his mouth. "We are going to make you into a real bitch~"

"Hey!" he jumped from the hands and blushed.

The girls rubbed his ass before spreading it.

"Hey stop that!"

"Nope." One girl laughed. "You are our toy tonight~" she leaned in and started licking the spot.

Josh groaned before seeing the other girls moving closer and closer to him with evil looks in their eyes. 'Oh fuck!'

'He's going to be easy prey.' All thought sadistically.

(Hours later)

Said boy was being fucked in his mouth and ass and was covered in all the girl's sperm.

Each of the girls smirked while two of them were placing a cock in the tight ass or mouth, all of them laughing evilly at his fate.

"Mmmmm~" he moaned as his head was all mushy and blank inside his brain.

"Wow Josh, your ass is adjusting to my dick perfectly." The lead girl smirked while fucking his ass. "And your acting like a real bitch."

"I think he forgot who he is right now, he's been licking my dick without me telling him to."

He moaned while cumming on the ground.

"Aw, he's making a mess. What a bitch."

"Mmmm~"

"Don't worry, we'll make him lick it clean when we're done." She smirked while cumming into his ass. "Now let's fuck him up girls!"

"Yeah!"

He moaned while feeling the sperm going into him as he thought one thing only. 'More cum.'

(Go go Kokkurangers!)

-Tokyo-

"Go Squid-Oh!" Called out a red cloaked figure from the distant hill while pointing to a squid like woman with tentacle arms, a G cup chest, a small ass and several eyes on her head. "Destroy the city for the Omni Bank of Evil!"

"Ahahaha!" she laughed while tossing or crushing anything in her way with the tentacles.

The red cloaked figure laughed before seeing three costumed figures running to the Squid-Oh. "Kokkurangers?!"

"Hold it right there OmniPresident! Your evil plan will fail!" Yelled one of them.

"Not this time, Squid-Oh will destroy you and the city! Squid-Oh, kill the Kokkurangers!" He laughed before vanishing in a red portal.

"Gah! You won't stop the tentacles!" She growled at them. "Even if you look like walking talking crayons!"

"I heard that!" Said a red costumed figure with a red cock symbol on his helmet. "And Squid-Oh, your time is up! Roll call!"

They did some backflips while landing on a car.

"KokkuRed!"

"KokkuBlue!" Said a figure with a blue costume and a cock symbol on his shoulder.

"KokkuYellow!" Yelled a figure with a yellow costume with a cock symbol on his right shoulder.

"Where ever evil rules, the might of good will win!" They said while pointing at her. "Kokkurangers! Fuck them wall!"

BOOOOOOM!

Multicolored explosions appeared behind them as several people jumped in fear in the streets.

Squid-Oh cried out before swinging her tentacles at them.

They moved away while getting attacked by the monster, only for KokkuYellow to jump kick the monster.

"Ow!" She cried out before getting punched by KokkuBlue. "Oof!"

"Hiya!" yelled KokkuRed drop kicking her into a vending machine.

She stumbled before sending her tentacles at them, which zapped them.

"KokkuLazers!" They said while firing a cock shaped gun at her, pink energy hitting her and causing tiny explosions.

"Gah!"

"Alright, let's finish her off!"

They placed their guns together and pointed at her. "KokkuTripleBlast!"

She saw the red, blue and yellow blasts going at her before she suddenly jumped away from the blasts and body slammed them into the ground.

"Gah!"

"Ha ha ha!" Squid-Oh laughed before snapping them with electricity, making their suits explode while also making them torn and burned.

"Ahh!"

"Kya!"

"Ahh!"

"And now to really crush you, publically that is." She laughed before grabbing them by the arms and hung them up while three tentacle dicks appeared from her crotch. "Ha ha ha ha!"

Their eyes widened while squirming as people around who didn't run away were horrified.

They saw the dicks pushing up their anus while kids were very confused.

"What's going on? Why are they playing?" One boy asked before getting his eyes covered by his mother.

"H-Hey!" groaned out KokkuYellow before letting out a yelp since it was slimy and pushing upwards without resistance.

"Ah!" KokkuBlue moaned while KokkuRed felt his ass getting pushed by the dick.

"Ha ha ha! Look at them! They are going to see you beg for mercy!" laughed the monster. "Go ahead and watch your heroes take it like sluts!"

They cried out loud while the dicks went deeper and deeper into their asses, making their dicks harder in the process.

All the while the people were watching on in shock.

"Oh Kami!"

"The Kokkurangers are getting fucked!"

"By a cock squid!"

"I feel horny." Said one guy with a blush.

The team groaned and tried to break free, but the dicks in their asses and lack of strength in their wrists due to the position made them helpless.

Squid-Oh laughed while thrusting harder into them. "Kokkurangers! You will be my sluts at the end of this! Ha ha ha!"

"Ah!"

"Ah!"

"Oh~!"

"See? Your asses are already getting nice and loose."

"Ah!" They cried out while the dicks began to thrust deeper into their bodies as their cocks began to cum in their uniforms.

The people either ran off in disgust, others stayed in shock, and some were feeling aroused. Mostly aroused.

Squid-Oh thrusted harder before the Kokkurangers began to feel the dicks twitching in their asses, making them moan out loud.

"Ah!"

"Ah!"

"Ah!"

"Taste my sperm Kokkurangers!" she laughed before her dicks twitched harder and started filling their asses.

"Ahhhh!" They moaned while getting filled to the brim as the people began to get very horny. It also didn't help that they came right in their pants themselves and felt even more humiliated.

"Ha ha ha! There is more where that came from!"

'Oh kami no!' They thought in horror.

(With the deities)

Omni groaned while covered in glitches and soot as he laid on the floor. "Ugh….so much...power….spent….."

"Ahhh!" groaned Yui rubbing one more out with the floor covered in sperm before one last load shot out and landed on Omni's hand. "Ah...ah...ah….oops."

"Done yet or do you want me to make...another dimension?" He groaned in pain.

"I think...I'm tapped out…."

Omni got up and grinned. "YES!" He then pointed at Yui. "Time for new different worlds! And more destruction! Ha ha ha! No more dicks today!"

ZOOP!

Omni then went into a portal. "LATER!" 'FREEDOM!'

Cynthia popped from the portal and looked around. "Daddy? What happened here?"

"Daddy….wrung too much out...and he feels like he's gonna die."

"Ok. Mommy wants to fuck you. So...later." She said while walking away.

"Oh god….my dick can't take anymore...maybe I'll just sleep here and she'll forget."

"Yui." Marisa said from a corner. "It's sex time~"

'Fuck!'


	76. Chapter 76

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 76

A well known urban legend decides to open a daycare center.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mommy, I don't wanna go to daycare, I wanna stay with you!" Groaned a small boy tugging on his mom's hand as they walked down the street with his mom sighing.

"Honey, you know I can't, mommy has a very important client she has to meet and the last time I took you to a meeting you threw fries at my boss, luckily he had kids and understood it wasn't my fault."

"But he was old and mean looking!" He huffed.

"He was older then mommy, age can make some people seem like that."

"Well I don't wanna leave you, mommy is the best in the whole world, I don't wanna stay with the mean nanny!"

"Honey, I'm taking you to a new daycare, ok? Please just give this one a chance, apparently it's very popular." She turned them around the corner and spotted a small building down the end with a tall white brimmed hat as part of the name called 'Hassi-Daycare'.

"I don't wanna." He huffed as she dragged him towards it.

"Well you're going to have to, mommy already booked you an appointment and if we wait any longer I'll be late to my meeting, ok?" She sighed as she got them to the front and looked up at it while noting the doorframe was higher than her by a few feet. 'I know I'm going by what my friends say, but why would they call it something like that?' She thought as they entered and her eyes widened in shock.

"Hello, welcome to Hassi-Daycare, how can I help you?" Smiled a woman who was taller than the mother because she was EIGHT feet tall, almost touching the ceiling, and had long black hair with a white brimmed and matching white sundress that went down close to her feet with inside slippers.

"W-What is this, is this some kind of joke?" She asked as the woman sighed and shook her head.

"Let me guess, you think I'm a Hachishakusama, right?"

"Y-Y-Yes." She squeaked out with the tall woman letting out a small laugh.

"I know, I know this must be a shock to you, I take it you're new here?"

The woman gulped and slowly nodded. "Yes."

"Then there's no need to worry, let me explain. Our founder was a fan of urban legends, specifically the one about Hachishakusama, so she decided to base the daycare around her, dubbing it a place where children will be watched over by the protective lady in white, she even has us dress like this."

"But...But Hachishakusama was a scary legend."

"Exactly." She crouched down with a smile. "She thought it would be a nice surprise if she had a place to care for children to contrast what the legend says. I know it might sound silly and a bit scary, but if you're having doubts you're free to ask others. Most parents have come here to watch their kids and we make it our duty to make sure all are taken care of no matter what."

"O-Oh, so you all just cosplay as her, right?" She said as she began to sigh in relief.

"Yes, and I'm guessing since you came here not knowing the history that a friend told you about this place, right? Why would they do that if we didn't do a good job?"

"Well...you're right." She replied nodding. "Sorry, it's just you and this place is a bit...tall."

"Oh it's all to get into character. Secretly I'm wearing stilts." She whispered with a wink. "All the women here do to help stick with our roles."

"Oh, ok then...so how do I check Tashi here in?"

"Right over here." She gestured to a counter showing another woman dressed like her, but wearing an apron and had her black hair styled in a long braid.

"Hello there little one, what's your name?" She asked with a smile as Tashi stared up at her in awe.

"You're so big!"

"Why thank you, I get that a lot." She said with a smile.

"Tashi, manners!" His mother scolded. "Be on your best behavior, ok?"

"Ok mommy." He remarked while she gave him a hug and waved goodbye much to his sadness.

"Don't worry Tashi, you're going to like it here." Said the tall woman in the apron said with a smile. "Is it ok if I pick you up?"

"Ok." He said as she reached down and picked him up, holding him close as she began to head towards a door. He frowned and crossed his arms which the woman noticed.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't wanna be here, I wanna be with my mommy." He said with a pout.

"Aw there there." She adjusted her hold and rubbed his head with a smile. "She'll be back before you know it, she just needs to make sure you're nice and safe since you can't stay home by yourself."

"I'm a big boy though, I can be with her and not cause problems." He muttered as she shuffled her hold on him so she could open the door, the handle six feet up to keep the kids from getting out.

"Well right now why don't you try and make friends with the other kids?" She suggested as they entered a room with all manner of toys and stuff with one or two other woman in the same outfits, but with their hair styled differently as well either helping the kids who were upset, or playing with them.

"Fine… but I still wanna be with mommy."

"Well, how about until she comes back I can be your mother, ok?" She offered with a happy smile.

"Mmmm, ok." He pouted.

"Ok, let's go have some fun then, ok?" She said with a smile as he nodded. She carried him over to the kids with two of them frowning at each other while one woman sat on her knees between them.

"He started it first!"

"No, she did! She's a big poopy head!"

"You take that back!"

"No!"

"Come now kids, there's no need to fight. We're all friends here."

"Not with her!"

"Yeah, I don't wanna be his friend!"

Both of them turned away from the other with their arms crossed with the woman smiling before gently picking them up with her arms and stood up making them hold on to her.

"Now now you two, it's ok to be a little upset, but if you don't give it a chance, you might miss out on something wonderful. Which sounds better? Being mad and yelling at each other, or apologizing and playing together?"

"Yelling!" Said the boy with a frown, making the woman sigh and shake her head.

"If that's what you want, then perhaps some time out will help you two calm down."

"What? Not timeout!" Cried one as she began to walk towards the corner.

"Yes, and if you two keep acting like this I'll have to keep you there until your parents come back." She said as she reached a large chair that was curved like a tipped bowl and placed them both in it. "Now you two stay here and try to work things out, ok?"

Both of them frowned before looking at each other as the boy gulped.

"I'm...sorry."

"You are?" Asked the girl in surprise.

"Yeah...I'm sorry for calling you poopy head."

The girl looked at him before bowing and frowned. "I'm sorry for taking the toy."

"See, I knew you two could work it out." Said the woman with a smile. "Now how about you two hug and make it all better, ok?"

Both of them blushed and shuffled a little before quickly hugging each other and broke apart looking away from the other.

'So cute!' She thought with a smile. "Alright, are you two ready to behave and play nicely now?"

They just gave small nods before the woman picked them up. As she carried them back to where they were playing we see some of the other kids trying to climb on another woman who chuckled.

"Now now kids, I can play with you all, ok? You just need to be patient."

"But nii-san, you're so tall!" Spoke a girl trying to climb up on the arm with one boy getting on the lap. "I'm gonna make it to the top first!"

"You do know I'm not a jungle gym, right?" She smiled at their persistence while one tried climbing up the back of her dress with difficulty. "If you want to get up high, I could carry you on my shoulders, I don't want any of you getting hurt." She said as their eyes lit up in excitement. "Though I'll only be able to carry one of you at a time, I don't want to accidentally drop anyone."

"Me first nii-san!"

"No me first!"

"No, me, I'm closest to the top!"

'Adorable.' She thought with a smile. "Ok, there's only one way to settle this...eenie meenie miney moe…" She started as she pointed at a different kid with each word. "Catch a tiger by its toe, if he hollers let him go, eenie meenie miney...moe!"

"Yay! I get to go first." Cheered the kid she was pointing at as the others groaned and pouted.

The woman reached down and carefully picked the boy up and set him on her shoulders before standing up slowly. "Just remember, a few minutes and then someone else gets a turn, it's not nice to be greedy, alright?"

"Ok nii-san!" He said happily as he wrapped his arms around her neck gently. "Your hair is really soft!"

"Why thank you." She said with a smile as we cut to the one at the front desk going through some paperwork.

'I can't believe this place is doing so well, this has to be the best idea I've ever had!' She smiled while chuckling to herself which sounded like "Po po po po". 'This is great, the others and me can finally spend time with children without kidnapping them, we even get paid to do so, and no one is any the wiser.' She thought before the door opened and a short woman wearing a large coat, a scarf over her head that hid most of her blonde hair and sunglasses walked in leading a blonde child.

"Excuse me."

"Oh! Hello there, welcome to Hassi-Daycare, may I help you?"

"Yes, I was hoping to drop off my daughter...are you what I think you are?" She asked as the scarf moved a little on her head.

"If you mean one of the workers, yes." She nodded with a smile.

"No, I mean a Hachishakusama." She said as she held her daughter close to her.

"Oh no no, you see it's part of the daycare. All the women here are required to dress as that silly legend to play a joke in a way. That old urban legend paints her as a villain, so that's why the owner wanted to try and play a joke and name this place after her."

"Huh….yeah, I guess, though it's kind of strange they would base it off a creature who steals away children to kill them horribly, right?" She asked as she watched the receptionists face.

"Well I can assure you nothing like that happens. Everyone here does their best to ensure every child is safe and sound and happy. If you have any doubts, I could recommend another place if you like."

"If you say so...hey, correct me if I'm wrong, but Hachishakusama killed the child after she got bored with them, right?"

"Oh that's just a silly superstition. She actually just loved having a child to dote over." She said as she narrowed her eyes a bit.

"Yeah, though you have to wonder why they don't have their own then, I heard they ate the babies, that their soft skin was delicious." She said as she covered her daughters ears.

"That is complete lies!" Snapped the woman with a frown. "I would never harm a hair on a b...um...I mean, SHE would never do something like that."

"Oh? Is that right, so you are her, aren't you? Good." She said with a grin. "I knew there was a reason the reported sightings and child kidnappings went down."

The receptionist let out a sigh and crossed her arms. "I'm not confirming it, nor am I admitting what I said was true, but what I do want to know is just who you are and why are covered so much. Seems rather odd in the middle of the day if you ask me."

"Simple, you're not the only one hiding who they are." She said as she pulled the scarf off to reveal two large fox ears, making her daughter gasp.

"Mommy, you said not to show those outside of the house!" She cried as two ears popped up on her head as well.

"Kitsune?" The receptionist blinked before letting out a deep relieved sigh. "Oh thank Kami, no wonder you were pushing it." She frowned and looked around before leaning down with a whisper. "That's a bit TOO far, what if a human came by and heard you? This place would have been shut down and there'd be an angry crowd coming here."

"Don't worry, I set up a mild barrier outside that I'll take down when I leave, no one can hear us, and sorry for the questions, I had to make sure you were the real deal, I can't leave Okaka here with a normal daycare for obvious reasons." She said as she rubbed her daughters head.

"Well I can understand that, some humans would get all too upset or paranoid." She replied before smiling at the girl. "Hello there, you have lovely ears."

"Thanks, I have tails too! Mommy said humans are mean and would pull on them, you won't do that, right?"

"Of course not. Any child here will be protected without any discrimination or favoritism. To us, all children are to be safe and sound, and I'll make sure that you can get along with all the others too." She said with a smile as she hit a button on the desk before another one wearing an apron came out. "You can leave with us, we'll work on payment when you can come get her at any time."

"Thank you." The mother leaned down and hugged Okaka. "You behave now, and keep your ears hidden from the other kids, mommy will be back later."

"Yes mommy." She said with a nod as she walked towards the one in the apron. "Hi, I'm Okaka, what's your name?"

"You can call me nii-san, that's what the other kids do." She smiled while reaching down to carefully grab Okaka's hand. "Why don't you come with me? I'll show you where all the other kids are playing."

"Ok! Bye mommy!" She called as she was led into the daycare.

"You're sure the other kids won't find out?"

"Well, yes and no, kids have very active imaginations and with how we look parents take whatever they say with a grain of salt, so we actually encourage showing her traits in hopes that it will help build bridges that will one day bring us all closer together, your daughter is hardly the first non human child we've taken care of."

"Still, if I come back and find my daughter upset, I'll make sure you pay." She warned with narrowed eyes before putting the scarf back on and left the building.

"Oh trust us, we won't let that happen." Muttered the receptionist as we cut to the kitsune girl.

The girl looked around the tall place in awe and saw the other kids running around playing or even riding another woman's shoulders.

"Hey, nii-san, can I ride your shoulders too?" She asked with stars in her eyes.

"Oh? You want a ride? Well I don't see why not." She said with a smile as she lifted the girl up and put her on her shoulders. "Here we go."

"Yay!" She laughed happily, her ears and tails popping out without her realizing it.

The tall woman walked around while one of the other woman with short hair in a bob cut style was in a back area, the nursery, while currently walking around to make sure the babies were sleeping without worry.

'They look so peaceful and innocent.' She thought with a smile as she lightly brushed ones hair out of it's face. 'I should try and find someone who can give me my own, that'd be wonderful.' She thought in pure bliss, imagining raising a child of her own. As she did this she didn't notice one of the babies beginning to stir and open their eyes.

The infant looked around at the darkness and started to feel itself grow hungry and started to let out a whimper and rock back and forth in the cradle.

She noticed this and quickly began to make her way towards it. "There there little one, what's wrong?" She picked him up as he squirmed and whimpered more. "Are you wet? Scared?"

"Ba...ba...ba…" He got out as best as he could.

"Ba...bottle? Are you hungry?" She asked as he kept squirming. "Oh dear, I'm afraid we ran out of formula an hour ago, the one we sent out to get more isn't back yet."

"Ba ba!" He cried while looking close to tears.

"Oh no, please don't cry, you'll wake the others." She said as she looked around nervously before getting an idea. She carefully cradled him in her arm before reaching to the top of her dress and started pulling part of it down to free her breast out near him which caught his attention.

"Ba….ba...ba…" He said as he reached for the exposed breast. He touched it and leaned up before latching on her nipple and started sucking on it.

"Oh! E-Easy there, take it slow, I'm afraid that you won't find much milk there." She chuckled as she shook her head. 'Although I really wish I had some to give.' She thought as she rubbed the baby's back as it kept sucking. 'This settles it, after we close I'm going out and getting a husband!'

The baby began to slowly feel calm sucking on the nub and started to slowly drift off to sleep.

'There we go little one, everything is ok, you're safe here.' She thought as she felt the sucking start to slow down. She saw the baby let go and yawn before closing its eyes allowing her to carefully set him back down and pulled the blanket back over him with a smile. 'Go to sleep, when you wake up your parents will be here to bring you home.' She thought as we cut to a figure walking around outside the daycare.

This figure was chuckling and licking their lips. 'The scent of young children is fresh here. All I need to do is find an opening to sneak in and it's an all you can eat buffet.' They thought with a grin as they looked around before seeing a back door leading to the daycare in an alleyway. 'Perfect, no one will see me break in there.'

They started making their way there while it showed a small green goblin with a brown vest and loincloth who looked around and grabbed the knob before giving it a twist, but found it locked. "Damn it, I guess I'll have to do this the hard way." He muttered as he reached into his vest and pulled out a lock pick kit. 'Soon I'll feast, soon.'

He jumped on a box to get a closer look while not noticing a tall shadow rising up behind him as he started working on the lock.

"Pardon me, what are you doing?"

"Huh?" He said as he turned around to see a tall woman in a white sundress, wide brimmed hat with her hair in a long pigtail nearly reaching her feet, and she was holding a plastic bag full of baby formula.

"I couldn't help but notice you and wanted to ask you what your business here was."

"Oh, nothing much." He said as he stared at her with a lustful grin. 'Alright, I'll knock her out, have some fun before killing her then eat the brats.'

"It seems like you're trying to get inside, if that's true then why not use the front door?" She asked with a smile. "I don't see a child with you and I don't remember there being any green children in the daycare, so what is your business here?"

"Oh don't worry, I just want a snack, but that's the least of your worries right now!" He cried as he lunged at her, only for her arm to shoot forward and grab him by his face.

"Po po po po po, are you telling me you wanted to hurt the children?" She asked while losing her smile and gained a dark look in her eyes while her hand began to slowly tighten. "I'm afraid that's an act that I just can't forgive, po po po po po."

"S-Shit, you're a Hachishakusama, aren't you?"

"One of many yes." She nodded while pulling him closer to look him in the eyes and tightened her grip making him cry out in pain. "What were you going to do to the children?"

"I-I was just gonna say hi, introduce them to ol uncle Gob." He lied nervously.

"Liar." She gripped harder with a scowl. "You probably wanted to kidnap them to gobble them up like common meat, weren't you?"

"W-Well, less kidnapping and more locking all doors and eating like a buffet?"

That made her drop the bag and swung her other hand up and punch him in the stomach.

"You would dare eat our children, do you really think we would let that stand?!"

"B-But you guys do it all the time! I remember back in the old day no one cared if you ate a kid or two, it was so easy!"

"We did no such thing!" She snapped punching him again with a crack heard. "Yes, we use to kidnap them, but that's only because we hated watching them be raised while were all alone! We were immortal and wanted to dote over something small, innocent, and needed protection! Humans merely assumed we killed and ate them when all we did was raise them like our own!"

"T-That's not what my grandpa saw...he told me what you used to do to them once they grew up, once they weren't so small, why no one ever claimed to have been raised by a Hachishakusama!" He got out while she hit him again and he felt the pressure on his head getting unbearable.

"Shut up, stop it with your lies!"

"Y-You know I'm right, what do you do once your little baby isn't a baby anymore, huh? No one looks twice at a body that was torn apart by wild animals, do they?" He got out before the hat shadowed her eyes and she reached up with her other hand and started to clench his throat and squeeze. "S-Stop it, sto-urk!" He choked as she squeezed harder and harder.

"Whatever happened in the past can't be changed, any blood on our hands won't come off." She spoke with a tear running down her cheek. "But what we can do is change and keep that from ever happening again. This building is proof of that, and we'll make sure any child here or anywhere is safe and well taken care of, any threat to them is to be crushed, and you're one of them." She said as his face began to turn blue. "And we will never, ever hurt another child as long as we live, we won't hurt anyone but those who try to take what is ours."

He let out a wheeze before there was a crack and his body went limp and quiet with the woman tossing him away from the backdoor and took a deep breath before wiping the tear away.

"Damn it, there's always scum in the world who tries to bring up the past." She muttered as she stared at his body before picking it up and bringing it to a dumpster. She threw it inside and tried composing herself before picking up the formula and used a key to get inside and went to the nursery to put it away and smiled seeing the babies sleeping.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Asked the one already in there curiously.

"I had to deal with some garbage out back." She said as calmly as she could. "How have the babies been?"

"Good for the most part, one got a bit hungry while you were away and I had to calm him down."

"Sorry about that, the line at the store was huge."

"It's ok, I gave them a different type of ba ba." She chuckled as she rubbed her breast.

"Lucky." Frowned the pigtailed one before looking at the babies with a fond look and internally made a fist. 'Never again, never again will we be like the monster we use to be.'

"Also, while you were away a Kitsune dropped off her kid and she is just adorable, I saw someone petting her ears and tail and she was purring in their lap."

"Really? None of the children were scared?"

"No, it seems like our plan is working, they just kept saying how cool she looked and how they wanted ears like that too."

"That's good to hear. I don't want them to get scared or get paranoid over something she can't help."

"Yeah, she's making friends fast and all the workers love her, she's a little fuzzy ray of sunshine." She chuckled with a smile. "Maybe I should go out and find a nice fox boy to have fun with, we'd make the cutest kid~"

The woman briefly imagined that and popped a nosebleed before wiping it up quickly. "L-Look, when is break? I wanna talk with the others."

"Should be coming around, the others should be just about ready to get the kids to take naps."

"Great, I'll go get the mats and blankets out." The bob cut said with a smile. "Can you watch over the babies for a second?"

"Can do." She said with a smile as she looked at the babies. 'I hope one wakes up so I can hold them!'

(Later)

One of the woman smiled as she turned the lights off with the room having all the kids laying down to nap under their own blankets.

"They look so peaceful." She whispered happily. She quietly shut the door and turned to the others in the back room with some of them having coffee and a few pacing while looking flustered.

"So, today was a good day, don't you all agree?"

"Of course, so good I might not be able to sleep." Smiled one with her hair styled into curls.

"That little Kitsune was so cute, I could have sat there all day playing with her and petting her." Cooed one who's hair was in a french braid.

"The kids were so eager for me to hold them, I don't know how much more I could stand it." Spoke one of them with a bright blush. "They were just SOOOO cute!"

"One of the babies was hungry and we didn't have formula so I had to let it suckle on by breast, it was so cute, I want one so bad!"

"How do you think I feel? After we close up I'm going husband hunting."

"Ooh, let's all do it, make a night of it, a girls night out!"

"Girls, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"It's about...the past." She spoke while rubbing her hands together. "Do you think….if we have kids, we can love them no matter how old they get?"

"What? Of course we can, they're our children, no matter how old they get, right? Why do you ask that?"

"Well, earlier a goblin tried to get in and eat the kids, as I was defeating him he spoke of….the old times."

That got all their attention making them look down with guilt and sadness.

"I just...I know we're changing, but...I don't wanna look at my own son or daughter as they're growing up and...and...and…"

"Not love them anymore? Not want to keep them?"

"Want them to be young again, to only want a little boy or girl?"

"Do something horrible." She spoke while looking more sad with tears going down her cheeks.

"Shhhh, shhhh, there there, it'll be ok." Said the one with straight hair as she walked towards her and pulled her into a hug. "I know in the past we did horrible things, but we know better now, we aren't greedy, heartless monsters anymore, ok?"

"Yeah, if we couldn't change then we wouldn't be trying to blend in like regular humans."

"Besides, we've shown that we can handle it, if we were our old selves we would never return these children to their families every day, now would we?"

"I suppose not…"

"See, we've changed, and we aren't alone anymore, if we feel at all uncertain or if we start to do something we'd regret then one of us will stop it, everything will be ok."

"Exactly."

"So banish those fears, everything is ok now, now let's give these children our love, send them home to their families happy and then go have fun tonight, ok?"

"I suppose you're right." She said as she began to perk up. "I just hope we don't scare away any potential husbands, I've heard some can't stand tall women."

"Please, I heard tall people like us are 'exotic' so if anything we'll be getting more, and it's not like we don't have a leg up on the competition with these~" Said one as she gestured to their ample bust.

"I actually got one single dad stare when he dropped his daughter off. He couldn't stop drooling." Giggled another.

"Ooh, if you get with him then you can get a new baby AND his kids, it's a win win!"

"Then it's settled, we'll all see if we can get husbands and raise our very own kids." Spoke the one with an apron. "And I can assure you that we'll help fix the legend made about us for generations to learn about."

"Yeah, though I wonder if our kids will be Hachishakusama or human?"

"All I know mine will be half Hachishakusama and half kitsune if I get my way~"

"I don't mind if they're full human, as long as I find a man who doesn't hurt them I'll be happy."

"Of course."

"Yeah."

"That one's a no brainer."

The original smiled hearing that and looked out the window. 'Things WILL be different, no matter what.' while seeing a chibi bat of some kind fly on by while looking rather cute with blush.

"Hachishakusama! A well known urban legend of a yokai that is well known for kidnapping kids. Any will appear as extremely tall with white on. Be warned as they are well known to be stealthy and-GAH!" He let out before getting swatted away by the woman with a frown.

"That talking bat keeps coming by for some reason, and it keeps talking to air. Like anyone's listening." She closed the window shut while said bat twitched on the ground.


	77. Chapter 77

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 77

A guy with a secret runs into a space squid...girl.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a quiet night in this small town for a guy named Anthony Jerron, he was walking down the sidewalk enjoying the cold breeze of the night. He had short black hair with one side longer than the other which covered his right eye, brown eyes, a silver long sleeve, blue jeans, and black hiking boots.

He thought he could enjoy a quiet night, but that's when he heard someone screaming as he rounded the corner. "Huh? What's going on?" That's when he saw a hobo, wrapped in the arms of some giant flying squid.

"Help, alien!"

"Not alien, space squid."

"Whatever!" Screamed the panicking homeless man.

'Oh jeez, what am I gonna do?' He thought. 'That's it!' He then pulled something out. 'Lucky hammer, you've kept me safe, ever since you fell from a construction site, onto that mugger's head. Please, let my aim be true and rescue this innocent homeless man.'

The Space Squid had pink tentacles for hair, black and white swirly eyes, a red sweater, even more tentacles for arms and legs, black pants, a slender figure, her chest was a C cup and her ass was just as big. Anthony threw the hammer and it hit her in the forehead!

'Yes! Good thing this chick had a huge open target!' he smiled while she held the spot with a frown.

She put down the hobo and set her sights on Anthony. "That hurt!" She then grabbed him! "That's why I'm gonna eat you!"

"Ah! Not me! Please! I'll do anything!"

"You can be my meal."

"No! Is there anything else that you want?"

"Hmm...well, I have been considering moving out of my brother's place."

"There! You can be my roommate, and I'll make you home cooked meals so you don't have to eat humans." he spoke up quickly. 'Please don't eat my flesh.'

"You got yourself a deal sir." She then floated down to the ground. "I'm Zallanya, you?"

"Anthony, Anthony Jerron."

"Show me where I'll be staying."

"Come with me, I was just finishing up my nightly walk." he turned and started walking while sweating nervously. "Fair warning though...something happens whenever I come home."

"What?"

"You'll see..."

(Later)

They made it to Anthony's apartment and he went in first.

"Nick? I'm home..." he called.

"Nick? You have another room mate?"

"Kinda..." That's when his body started spasming.

"Huh? Hey, are you ok?"

And then the spasming stopped. "Daddy! You're home!" Cheered Anthony in a higher pitched voice.

"Uhh..."

"Oh hello there, I'm Nick."

"I'm Zallanya...what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Anthony, why are you acting like a child?"

"Oooooh...sorry for the confusion octolady."

"Squid."

"I'm daddy's other personality."

"Other personality?"

"Yeah, multiple personality disorder, I was born after daddy moved out of his parents' house. His parents were so strict, making him study day in and day out, no time to have a childhood."

"...wait, so...you're like the kid inside him?"

"Yeah, so why are you here? Are you daddy's girlfriend?"

"No, I promised not to eat your dad if he let me become his roommate."

"You were gonna eat daddy?" he gasped while looking close to tears.

"B-but don't worry, since I'm gonna live with you guys, I'm gonna be family, and family doesn't eat each other."

"Yay!" Nick then hugged her.

She then patted his head.

"So daddy, can we have dinner now?" That's when his body spasmed again, turning back into Anthony.

"Yeah, it's about that time." Anthony then realized his face was in Zallanya's chest. "Whoa!" He jumped and crawled back.

"Hey daddy." Zallanya joked.

"Ah, so now that you met Nick, I hope you can both get along."

"I'm a little disturbed by him, but I understand why he exists, wanna talk about your upbringing?"

"A bit forward aren't you?"

"Yeah, but if we're gonna be roommates, we as well know stuff about each other."

"Fair point. Alright, now spill." She said while Anthony got started cooking.

"Well, parents were quite stubborn, telling me to work on school and never socialize."

'Oh boy.'

"Whenever I got an A or A minus, I would get punched. When I attempted a friendship, I would get hit with a chair."

"Jesus."

"If I tried to have sweets, I would be given one before the rest was pulled out of my hands and thrown into an incinerator. I wasn't allowed any birthday or christmas gifts. The nightmare continued till I turned 18. They thought they completely brainwashed me so they gave me money for food and water at college, but my genius made them create a monster. Each week, after getting my allowance, I'd buy only a bag of chips and a water, while I saved the remaining cash for something else."

"Well how about the money leftover? Surely they calculated in case you tried to fight back."

"Like I said, they thought they brainwashed me, but they thought wrong, I had a very big hearted professor help me with my plan, hiding the money in a jar at his house. Then when the time was right...I snuck out of my prison in the middle of the night, met up with my professor who gave me the saved up cash, then used it to have a doctor remove the tracking chip in my neck and the tracking chip in my tooth and then ran away from that infernal town my parents lived in." He explained.

"Wait, they put TWO tracking chips in you?"

"Yes, there were that determined to control me!"

"Now I wanna eat those jerks."

"Making them know they failed for once in their life is enough, right now, it's dinner time." He said, putting a plate full of deep fried veggies on the kitchen counter. "Save some of the deep fried eggplant slices for me, that's Nick's favorite."

"Alright." As Zallanya got some food, Anthony turned into Nick.

"Yay, deep fried veggies."

'This is gonna take some time getting use to.'

After dinner, Nick was looking at Zallanya.

"Now that you're here, can you give me and daddy lots of hugs? I wanna hug him, but it's hard."

'Yeah, hugging yourself is kinda sad.' She thought. "Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt."

"Yay, can I have one now before going to bed?"

"Of course you can." She then held her tentacles out, spread eagle, beckoning him over.

He ran over and tackled her while gripping her tightly. She then wrapped her tentacles gently around his body.

"Don't worry Nick, your dad will be just fine with me around."

"You're warm and squishy."

"Well I am a squid from space."

"Ooh, can you male stars like in the cartoons?"

"No, we're more of the roar! Roar! I'm gonna eat yah, you space explorer."

"Awww."

"But hey, I'll be sure to protect Anthony from any meanies who try to hurt him Nick."

"Thanks Zallanya." He said before switching back to Anthony. "Wow, um...why are you hugging me so tightly?"

"Because Nick wanted me to hug him before going to sleep."

"Oh, thank you for finally giving him a hug, we could never hold each other."

"Yeah, so what are gonna do tomorrow new buddy?"

"Well tomorrow I've got the day off, I'll help you move your stuff out of your bro's house."

"Sweet."

"Now come on, I'll show you the guest bed." he was let go and lead her to the room by the tentacle arm. "Be warned, the bed might be small given your...extra long limbs."

"It's cool, all's I need is a bed for the night." She then went in. "Good night."

"Night."

Later in Anthony's dream...

"She seems nice." Said Nick.

"Yeah, but what if she eats us?" Said Anthony.

"Come on daddy, she heard your story and she wants to eat those meanies, grandpa and grandma."

"Yeah, but you'll never know kid. We gotta watch out for each other."

"Or, you can just replace me with her, so you'll never be lonely."

"What? No way!" he looked at him in shock. "That's never going to happen."

"We've scared everyone off with your multiple personality disorder except her. She's got the potential to end your loneliness."

"Now Nick, I'm not ready for you to leave."

"To bad daddy, I can already feel part of me fading into the void, I give it a week before I go away forever."

"No...Nick, I love you Nick! Don't go!"

He then woke up from his dream. "I'm not letting you go, you're gonna be just fine because I-I'll keep my distance, we may be roommates, but that doesn't make us friends."

(Later)

We see Anthony and Zallanya at her brother's house.

"Nice place."

"Yeah, my bro is well off, even has 3 girlfriends."

"Holy shit, how'd that happen?"

"They've all said and I quote 'he has really big tentacles.' "

"Of course, so where's your room?"

"3rd floor."

He followed her to her room.

"So here's my room, what do you think?" She asked as she let him in.

"I think someone needs to give you a dictionary, because you apparently don't know what a laundry hamper is." He was then smacked.

"Rude."

"Ow! I'm just telling it how it is." He said. 'Yes, be mad at me, we're not friends and I won't give up Nick.'

Zallanya then started grabbing her clothes and throwing them into a garbage bag. "When I get all of my clothes, you get to throwing away the plates and forks I've left in this room.

"You couldn't just put them in the sink?"

"I don't have time to put them in the sink, I'm busy with my video games."

"You literally have nothing but tentacles, it wouldn't take that much effort."

"Buddy, I don't just have one console, I have a bunch of them, plus some handhelds."

'Someone's trying to put the God of Conquest to shame.' He thought while crossing his arms. "Fine, but you're doing the dishes."

"Fuck, alright."

After putting her clothes away, Anthony picked up all of her dirty dishes. "Is this a glass of milk?"

"Nope, that's a glass of jizz."

"Ew, why?"

"Me and my friends brought a human over one night and we competed to see who can make him cum the most."

"You animal, do you realize Nick is right next to me?" He said metaphorically.

"Relax, it's not like he won't learn eventually, right?"

"Yeah, but wait till he's 12 or a teen to talk about sex."

"Hmph, when I have a kid, I won't wait to have the talk." She said, puffing her cheeks out.

"I'm pretty sure no one will trust you to be mature enough to raise a kid."

She growled before grabbing him with her arms and started shaking him. "Take that back!"

"No, not until I see where your priorities lay."

"What do you mean?"

"One day you have a kid, but you're an avid gamer, I've seen news reports of gamers killing their babies just so they can play their games, are you gonna be that level of irresponsible?"

"Never!"

"How will I know you won't kill?"

"If I manage to raise the kid to school age, I'll make another! How's that for a promise?"

"Well what would you rate me on?"

"Meh, words only work so much."

"Just you wait, when I find the right guy and make him pay child support, I'll raise circles around you."

"We'll see about that."

A few hours into moving her things out of the room...

"What the hell is this?" He said, holding a filthy hat.

"Hey, I've been looking for that hat, I borrowed it from my brother, but then I got drunk and passed out." she smiled grabbing it and putting it on her head. "What do you think?"

"I think you should get checked for lice."

"Hah! This doesn't even count as hair, I'm like the Inklings from Splatoon."

"Whatever, we're almost done. So since all of your clothes were scattered around the room a few hours ago, I assume this closet is gonna be empty." He then opened the closet and a skeleton fell on him! "Aaaaaah!"

"Oh hey, my skeleton."

"Why is there a skeleton in your closet?"

"The neighbor next door used to be a science teacher."

"Did you eat him?"

"Define eat."

"Pick his bones clean."

"Nope, he legit just gave me his skeleton model for being such a remarkable student in his science class."

'Thank god, I might have put up whale pictures to scare her off as an emergency plan.'

Soon all of her stuff was packed up and ready for Anthony's car.

"I wouldn't mind a clown car right about now."

"Hey, at least it's all in so we don't have to make a 2nd trip."

"True."

After driving back to Anthony's apartment, we now see them unpacking her stuff.

"Thanks for the help Anthony."

"Let's just hope you don't make a big mess of this pla-"

2 minutes later...

"How did this room turn into a warzone so fast?"

"I think it looks pretty good."

"Can you blame me? I'm a slob."

"Well, with you having game consoles, I assume Nick would wanna play sometimes, but I won't let him play unless you have a clean spot for him." He then switched to Nick. "I agree."

"No problem, I can make one before you know it."

"Do you pinky promise?"

"Yes Nick, if I had a pinky, I would make that promise."

"Okay, but could you also light a scented candle? I have a bad feeling that this room will have weird smells sometimes."

"Sure, the scented candles should be...actually I have no idea."

"Hmph." Nick pouted and turned around before switching to Anthony.

"We'll buy you some later, but right now, I'm gonna take a nap."

"Alright." As Anthony walked away he stopped at the door before switching to Nick.

"Zallanya? I have something I wanna talk to you about?"

"What's up kiddo?"

"I was waiting for daddy to go to sleep to tell you this in private."

"Tell me."

"You're the 1st person to not run when she figured out I existed."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're daddy's Sandy's 1st true friend. That's why...I want you to be daddy's best friend, so his loneliness will finally end, and so he won't need me."

"Whoa...are you sure?"

"Yes."

"But...I know it's good to fix disorders, but why do you wanna disappear?"

"My dad needs hope, and you staying here shall bring him that hope, so please, be a friend to my dad, and watch out, he's gonna try and be distant so he doesn't lose me."

'Huh, that explains his rude attitude.' "Nick, you can count on me, I won't just be your dad's friend, I'll be his bestest friend ever."

"Thank you." Said Nick. "Now while daddy is busy with his nap, I'm gonna go finish reading the book that daddy is making me read." He then left her alone.

Zallanya returned to her room, thinking of what she can do to make them best friends. "Hmm...I am getting paid in 2 days, I should take him out drinking. Yeah, a wild night should get us closer together."

(Later)

The city was alive tonight as lots of people were out partying.

"So, ready buddy? Did you tuck your son in?"

"Yep, Nick won't be seeing me make a fool of myself."

"So basically usual?" she teased.

"Wow, we starting off with the fuck you's right now?"

"Don't get so grumpy, you're gonna ruin the fun."

"That WAS my way of fun."

"Well I'm gonna show you my version of fun, even if it does result in us having drunk sex." She said as they started walking to the bar across the street.

"I hope not, we're roommates, no emphasis on mates."

"You don't think I'm sexy?"

"Nope, slobs aren't my type."

She huffed with one tentacle hitting his chest. "Rude."

They entered the bar and sat at the counter.

"Hello bartender, do you have anything for best friends?" Asked Zallanya.

"That depends on how drunk you're hoping to get."

"Does it really matter? Our home is across the street."

"Fair point." He then got them started with a few shot glasses. "The mixture in these has some added whipped cream so it'll go down smoother."

"Sweet." Anthony downed one while Zallanya downed 6. "Alcoholic."

"Only on pay day." she chuckled with a hiccup.

Anthony downed a 2nd glass before they were given huge mugs.

"This next one, a mixture of the top 3 most popular choices here, with some added grape juice. I don't recommend small sips, this is the chugging kind of drink."

"That's what I'm talking about." Said Anthony before both started chugging their drinks like savages.

"Wooo!" Both cheered before hiccuping.

A few drinks later, we now see them walking around the bar harassing the other customers.

"College huh? I dropped out of college to spite my parents."

"I went to college 3 times because nobody cares about English majors and History majors. I needed an engineering major to get my job." Said Zallanya.

"I had a girlfriend, she was imaginary, but a girlfriend." That's when he stumbled over to a different table."

"Anthony, come back here pal." She stumbled over to him.

"I'm trying, but my legs are working on their own."

They then found themselves at the karaoke stage.

"Laaaaa, laaaaaa, laaaaa, I once ate barbeque roadkill raccoon with a homeless man." Sang Anthony.

"I once walked in on my mom when she was tentacle fucking my human dad." Sang Zallanya.

"Booo!"

"Get off the stage!"

"I abandon common sense when I wanna have fun." Sang Anthony before a beer bottle flew past his head.

Realizing that they are throwing stuff, Zallanya sobered up and started catching the bottles so they wouldn't hit her or Anthony. "Hey Anthony, we better get home now."

"Yeah, I better head back, I think I left my bed running."

"That doesn't make any sense but I'll excuse it since you're drunk." she grabbed him with one tentacle and dragged him out. "Thank you California, good night!" She quickly escorted him to their home and when they got in...

"So...how was drinking with a friend?" She asked.

"Pretty damn, hic! Fun." He then hugged her. "I wanna do this again sometime."

"See? Told you it was gonna be fun." She then hugged him, breasts pressing against his chest.

"Alright, night night Zallanya." Then he fell asleep in her arms.

"Huh, might as well sleep here." She then laid on the floor, cuddling him.

(Later)

Anthony woke up feeling a wicked hangover. "Ugh, what happened last night?" He said before looking down and seeing the person who shared the carpeted floor with him last night.

"Hey, wake up."

"Zzzzzz"

"I said wake up."

"You need to kiss the princess."

"Okay, I'll kiss your tit. I wonder what breast milk would taste like if a squid produced it."

She woke up and got him off her. "Woah there, don't get fresh with me while I'm sleeping."

"Whatever, now that you're awake, let's get dressed, we both have work today." He said before walking into his room.

"Morning daddy." Said Nick as Anthony looked into a mirror.

"Morning Nick."

"How was your date with Zallanya?"

"It wasn't a date, we were just out as friends."

"Aww, but she does have potential to be your girlfriend?"

"No, no, no, as I have uttered time and time again, I won't get rid of you."

"You gotta..."

"Nick, anymore back talk like that, and we're not gonna see that movie you wanna see."

"Fine, but just so you know, you called her a 'friend', that's a step towards best friends."

"Trust me, we won't be that close just because we live together."

"You'll see." Said Nick as Anthony was now ready for work.

'I hope Anthony likes my next idea for fun.' Zallanya thought. 'He's gonna have so much fun this Saturday.'

Later on a Saturday night, we see Zallanya and Anthony walking through a sewer.

"Uh...say, Zallanya? Mind if we hover over all this sewage?"

"Huh? Sure thing buddy." She then grabbed him with a tentacle and then they floated over the sewer water before stopping at a hole in the wall.

"So what's the plan here?"

"Oh, listen to the hole, there's a looooot of yelling."

"That's a bad 1st sign."

"No, no, no, it's excited yelling."

He raised an eyebrow at that.

"Just come-on." She dragged him in.

'I've got a bad feeling about this.' He then saw bright lights and humans and monsters pumping fists, claws, wings, fins, pincers and tentacles into the air as 2 monsters battled it out.

"Welcome to the underground fighting ring. I love coming here when I want to get excited."

"Wait, you come here to see monsters fighting it out for blood?"

"Don't be silly, we also bet money."

'Not my point, but okay.'

'Ooh, this place looks awesome.'

'Nick, I thought I tucked you in.'

'You were rushing and forgot to give me my chocolate milk.'

'Ugh, just don't switch while we're here okay?'

'Okay, but I want my chocolate milk when we get home.'

"Hey there Mick." Zallanya greeted the ticket booth guy.

"Ah, Zallanya, here to see your Grandpa Krush, take down Tipper tonight?"

"Grandpa? What's that old coot coming out of retirement for?"

"He wanted to do one last match for old times sale." He explained. "So, this your boyfriend?"

"His name is Anthony, nobody likes him except me." She then paid for admission.

"Hey!" That's when she dragged over to their seats. "What are you implying?"

"Nick explained that I'm the only one who didn't run when I figured out you had Multiple Personality Disorder, as in, I'm the only one who likes you." She explained.

"Wow, you make it sound like I'm a loser."

'I noticed she didn't deny it when the ticket guy called you her boyfriend.'

'That's called avoiding the question, totally different than denying.'

'Ok daddy.'

Then the match started!

"You got this grandpa!" Zallanya cheered.

'I predict blood, so I'm gonna cover my eyes so you don't see it Nick.'

'No fair daddy.'

The announcer then came on the monitor. "Hey there violence lovers, today a retired champ is coming back for one more fight."

That got the crowd cheering already.

"Here he comes, the Space Squiddly Diddly, Krush!"

A tall and buff old man with Wolverine hair entered the arena. He had 2 tentacles that were completely cut off and scars on his 8 pack. He let out a loud roar making the others get pumped up even more.

"And now for his challenger, a young upstart who's been making his way through the ranks. Give it up for Grok the Dark Elf!"

A dark skinned elf with purple hair walked into the ring making the crowd boo.

"I once knew a guy who believed elves were real, then again he was a hobo, high on crack in a subway." Said Anthony.

"What happened to him?"

"I dunno, last time I saw him, he said he was gonna live in the sewers, and as I can clearly see, he ain't he-" that's when he was hit by a tooth that flew out of Grok's mouth. "Also, what the hell? I thought your grandpa was fighting a guy named Tipper tonight?"

"Oh, Grok's just an alias, like how Hulk Hogan's real name is Terry G Bollea."

"Oh, so a fake name?"

"Yeah, but my grandpa, he proudly uses his real name, Krush." She said before dodging an arrow.

"Shouldn't there be like glass to protect us, like in a hockey stadium?"

"But people wanna be in the splash zone when a fighter starts to spew blood."

"And what happens if they get pulled into the fight?"

"That won't happen, pulling the audience into the fight is automatic disqualification."

That's when Anthony noticed something unusual "Why is there a jumbotron named Kiss Cam?"

"Because people and monsters actually do bring dates here."

"That is crazy, what are horror movies not good enough?" He said as Krush got ready to finish off Grok.

"Time to KRUSH! Your spine!"

"Ooooh, Krush is gonna pull out the last new finisher move he created before retiring ladies and gentlemen!" The announcer shouted.

The old man held the dark elf up in the air before letting out a loud roar before bringing him down and slammed his head right into the elf's back, with a loud crack heard. Grok shouted in pain before going out cold.

"Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Krush!"

The monsters and humans all cheered.

Later...

"Grandpa Krush!" Shouted Zallanya.

"Zallanya!" The old man hugged her. "Did you see me?"

"Yeah, me and my new friend."

"New friend?"

"Hello sir, I'm Anthony."

"A guy?"

"Yeah, so what? I'm an adult, and I can hangout with anyone I want."

"Yeah, and probably get my grandbaby knocked up if you tried putting the moves on her."

"Grandpa, he has something wrong with his mind, can you please forgive him?"

"Sure seems fine to me."

She then whispered in his ear.

"Aaaaaah, so that's why I see you with a guy." Krush then walked up to Anthony. "Excuse me sir for being a bit rude. Life must've been hard for you after escaping such horrible parents, how's about I take you both with me for pizza?" He offered.

"Sure." 'Wow, thought he was gonna look at me like a weirdo.'

'I betcha he does a lot of charity work for special people. That's why he forgave us.' Nick suggested.

'I'll believe it when I see it.'

At the pizza parlor, we now see them all enjoying an anchovy pizza.

"It's nice to know you're an okay person, but I now wanna talk about something unusual." Krush then turned to Zallanya. "What the hell? You attempted to eat a human."

"You know I eat human when I'm upset."

"You need to stop that before you get sent to jail. Believe me, it ain't fun."

"But grandpa, my bosses are irritating."

"So? I dealt with more poor excuses of flesh for managers but I didn't eat them."

"They always put me down even though I do perfect work."

"Wow, whomever your bosses are they must be real jerks."

"Yeah, I hate them, but on the bright side, ever since I met you Anthony, my craving for human has been going down."

"Good to hear."

"Yeah, because when us Space Squids came to Earth in an event called 'The Final Batch' the people weren't so trusting of space monsters as they are now. Wouldn't want you being the reason the peace treaty between humans and monsters was broken."

"Ah, I remember The Final Batch, Lizard Men and Women suddenly came out of their disguises and broke into song and dance singing 'can you, feel a, brand new day' it really shocked me as I was having coffee." Said Anthony.

"I actually thought it was gonna be the end of us all."

"Ah Lizardmen, good thing Final Batch happened or you would've been replaced by a lizard."

"Thank God."

After eating their pizza, they then said their goodbyes.

"See yah Zallanya, don't eat anymore humans."

"I promise grandpa."

"As for you Anthony, hope you get through the Multiple Personality disorder."

They then made their ways home, but decided to start running when street gangs started shooting at each other.

A month later...

"I can't wait to show you the planet that us Space Squids come from."

"Am I gonna be attacked by any of them?"

"Only if they have an appetite for human, but in recent years, that appetite has been going down."

"Phew." He said. "So is this planet gonna be more water than Earth?"

"Correct. Since there's only squids, there's only on archipelago for tourists to stay at."

"Should I bring some trunks?"

"Of course, take pictures and videos." She replied. "Oh, but just so you know, you won't be going to the archipelago, we'll be with my parents for the week."

"Your parents...it's fuzzy, but I seem to recall you singing about your dad being human?"

"Yep, I'm not truly full squid as you can see, I'm half human."

"Ah."

"Now let's get to the airport, the spaceship is gonna take off without us."

'She wants you to meet her parents.'

'Purely for a friendly visit.'

'If you kissed her now, I betcha she wouldn't hit you.'

'Nick, if you had your very own body, your butt would be spanked right now.'

'Sorry daddy.'

After getting all packed, they made it to their flight with 10 minutes to spare.

'Oh boy, my 1st time in space...' Anthony was scared before Zallanya put a tentacle on one of his trembling hands.

"Relax, it's a lot easier to ride on one then you think."

"Th-thanks."

"Now let's strap in, once we're in space, we're gonna make a jump into hyperspace to my home planet."

"No in-flight entertainment or snacks?"

"No, it's actually too fast so what would be the point?"

"Good point."

They strapped in as the spaceship hovered up into the atmosphere.

"Attention all non-slime passengers, please keep your seat belts on during the voyage. Otherwise, our sudden stop after the hyperspace jump will launch you from where you are, and turn you into a flesh pancake at wherever you make impact."

Hearing that made Anthony gulp and grip the chair tight.

"Relax, you do have your seat belt on, you'll be fine." she patted him on the head before the ship suddenly rocketed off.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!"

"As you all scream, here's some fitting music as we go through the hyperspace vortex." The pilot then played the Doctor Who theme song as every screamed in horror.

'This fits, but I'm too scared to enjoy it!'

In the span of a few seconds, they made it to Zallanya's home planet.

"We're here." Said Zallanya as all of the slimes were launched from their seats by the force of the sudden stop. Which made them splatter against the wall.

"Passengers, please unbuckle your seatbelts as we safely land in Planet Space Sea."

"Space Sea?"

"There are other planets called Space Australia, Space Hollywood, and Space Fast Food Restaurant."

"..."

"What?"

"Nothing, just realizing space is weird." Said Anthony.

'You're hoping there's a Space Big Top Circus, isn't there?'

'So what if I am?'

'Nothing.'

After getting off.

"Okay, so my family home is underwater, but, as long as you keep breathing into this Oxygen Puffer, you'll be okay." She said, handing him a weird looking puffer fish.

"Uh...so I just put my mouth on this thing's mouth?"

"No, not the mouth...don't you see the tube shaped horn under it?" Zallanya then started blushing, embarrassed.

He then checked under. 'I have to breathe into this phallic thing in order to breathe underwater?'

"Go on, it should fit." she smiled with a snicker.

"If this is a prank, I'm slapping you." He said before he put his mouth around the Oxygen Puffer's quote unquote, horn. He held onto his brief case before following Zallanya into the ocean

'Daddy, does wee wee taste good?'

'We're not having the talk.'

'He looks so silly with that in his mouth!'

They kept swimming until they saw a metallic pod. They swimming before Zallanya knocked on it.

'What a huge pod.'

"Mama, papa, I'm home!"

The pod was silent before it began to slowly open up. Then a vortex force started to swallow them.

"Whoooooaaa!" Shouted Anthony.

He got sucked in with Zallanya letting out an excited cheer. They then find themselves in a small room with a hatch. The room first drained the water, and then gave them a blow dry before the hatch unlocked.

"Woah, that was surprising."

"You get used to it after the first time." she replied before pulling him in as the hatch opened.

"Yipe!"

They stumbled around in the dark hallway before finding another door. Zallanya opened it and her parents were standing there.

"Mama, papa!"

"Zallanya!" Her mother was full squid, color pink with a green apron. Meanwhile her father was a dark skinned man in a business suit. Both moved over and hugged her with smiles.

"It's so good to see you again."

"It's great to see you guys also. So you guys wanna meet my roommate?"

"At once."

"Okay." She then stepped aside. "This here's Anthony, this is his first time doing intergalactic travel."

"Um, hi." He greeted with an awkward smile. They gave him stern looks. "Okay, just make my death quick and painless."

The parents looked at each other before rushing at Anthony and giving him a strong embrace.

"Huh?"

"We heard about your story from Zallanya." Said her dad.

"We're the type of parents who hug all kids who need them, even if they aren't ours." Said her mom.

"Wait...so you're NOT gonna end me because I'm living under the same roof as your daughter?"

"That depends, have you tried peaking on her?"

"No, I knock on her door like a normal person."

"Good enough for me." Said her mom.

"Me too." Said her dad.

"Now let me join in on that hug." Said Zallanya as she wrapped her tentacles around as well.

'Do you feel that? Isn't this the love you've always wanted?' Asked Nick.

'Well kinda.'

"So, you hungry from your trip?" Asked her mom. "Dad made squid ink spaghetti."

"Squid ink is edible?" Said Anthony. "I thought ink was toxic."

"Well, the ink used for pens is toxic, not so much the defense mechanism squids have, even the squids on Earth have edible ink." Explained her dad.

"I didn't know that." Said Anthony. "Now I'm very curious."

"Well then let's get you some food." Said her dad.

They all sat at the table as her brought in a pot filled with black noodles and shrimp.

Anthony felt his stomach growl as they all started filling their plates.

"Mmmh, let's have our guest taste the food and see what he thinks." Said Zallanya.

"Go ahead Anthony, don't be shy."

He stuck his fork in, twisted it, and then ate it. He chewed it for a second before swallowing. "That's delicious." Said Anthony.

"Thanks, I spray the ink, myself." Said her mom.

His eyes widened as the family started eating while he looked down at it. 'I hope I can keep it together.'

"This is really good dad."

"Thanks baby, I soaked the shrimp in garlic butter before throwing them into the pot."

"Well they taste amazing."

That's when they noticed that Anthony's plate was empty.

"Hey Anthony, want seconds?"

"Yes please." He said.

They kept eating till there was nothing left in the pot.

"Man, that was definitely a new experience."

"You're gonna experience a whole lot more new experiences because we're gonna head to the undersea city." Said her dad.

"Undersea City?"

"Yep, it's Tentafest." Said her mom.

"Yay! I always wanted to do Tentafest, but was too young for it."

"What's Tentafest?"

"All the Space Squids have a festival each year to celebrate The Space Kraken keeping us safe from Space Whales." Her mother explained.

"Okay, so uh...why is Zallanya so excited about being old enough?"

"Because of the main event where we throw prey into a dark cave, first to catch their prey gets to do whatever they want to their catch." She explained.

"That's how I met Zallanya's mother." Said her dad.

"Wait...so it's like hooking up?"

"Well, there is that, but sometimes we get some homicidal maniacs who wanna get away with murder for once, or someone who wants to take something from the prey like say their watch or their dog, just anything in general." Said Zallanya, making Anthony shiver at the murder part. "So you better hope I catch you."

'That sounded like a threat.' "Uh...maybe we should cut this trip sh-" They then dragged him. "-or we can just go to my potential death right around the corner."

(Later)

Tons of bright lights littered this huge city underwater, as a festival was in progress.

"Hope you're all enjoying Tentafest, for in 1 hour, The Hunt shall begin, you better sign up while you still can." Said the mayor.

The citizens cheered with a long line already forming.

"This is gonna be so much fun." Said a dark green Space Squid who was with a human boy.

"I know, I've been waiting all year for it." Said a huge white one, cuddling a Nekomata.

'I don't wanna know what these people hope to do when they catch their prey.' he thought standing next to Zallanya who was bouncing up and down.

"I can't wait to catch you."

"You worry me now with each passing second. My trust is literally dying."

"Don't worry, you'll live...as long as it's me who catches you."

'Wonder if I should ditch her.'

"Now come-on, time for some fun."

And fun did they have, they had so much fun, things got a bit backwards. Anthony vomited after each game and then got a prize after each ride.

'This is fun!'

'Not for my stomach.'

'Oh don't be like that. I heard that after 3 dates, adults get to do the mommy and daddy game.'

'I never thought I'd say this to you, but shut up, also who told you this?'

'Zallanya, during one of your naps.'

'Aw come on!' he thought shaking his head.

"Hey Anthony, it's almost time, get your butt into the big capsule. It's gonna launch you and the others into a dark cave, and then after a few seconds of swimming blindly in the dark, we'll come in and hunt you down."

"Um, I just remembered I have to go do...a thing."

"Do it later, also keep this water proof camera on, it'll make for an exciting homemade scary movie." She then strapped a camera to his head. She then dragged him to the capsule full of 'prey'.

"I don't wanna go, I think this'll cause me a heart attack."

"Quit belly aching." She then threw him in and the door was sealed before getting launched.

"Waaaaaah!"

Once the capsule was in the dark cave, it opened and they all found themselves in the darkness, using Oxygen Puffers to breathe.

'1st I'm forced into a possible death game, I'm swimming around in the dark and I'm breathing into a phallic fish.'

'But it could be fun, now Zallanya can play tag!'

'It's a good thing you're my only split personality, if I had 2 of you in there, then I'd checking myself into the insane asylum.'

'If there was another in here, what personality do you think he or she would have?' Nick asked as some glowing fish swam by.

'Who knows? Maybe a flamboyant soldier?'

'Or a doctor, that job would've given us a load of money for a mansion instead of that apartment.'

'What if we had a stupid vampire for a personality?'

'He would would bleh, bleh, bleh before jumping off the roof, thinking he was a bat.'

Both were laughing as a few pairs of tentacles grabbed some of the prey that was swimming behind them. All the while he didn't notice a pair of eyes on him.

'Well lookie here, I was gonna catch the Martian so I could get back the cash he owed me, but a human...I haven't tasted one in a while...hee hee hee...' Thought the brown squid.

'Hey Anthony, don't you have a waterproof flashlight?'

'Oh yeah, I was gonna use this for night swimming, see if there were any bioluminescent plankton, and if there wasn't I'd have it on me at all times just incase.' He then pulled out the flashlight. 'Wait...won't this just give away my position?'

'It would help Zallanya find you better.'

'But wouldn't-' That's when he was snatched up by unfamiliar tentacles.

"Oh yes, I'm gonna enjoy chopping you up and turning you into hot dogs."

'Oh shit soaked in piss!'

'Language daddy!'

'Now's not the time Nick.'

'Daddy, give him a big ole flash in the eyes!'

'Good thinking.' Anthony then turned on the flashlight, the very bright light given off blinded the brown squid!

"Aaah! That is bright!" Then Anthony kicked him! "Do'h, right in the ink sac!"

Then he started swimming away! 'Crap crap crap crap crap!'

'I saw that flash.' Thought Zallanya. 'And so did half of everyone else.' she swam towards it while the brown squid snarled.

"That son of a bitch!"

"You know, he'd probably see that as a compliment because his mom is a bitch." Said Zallanya before slapping the brown squid before he fell unconscious. "I'm coming to get you Anthony!"

'Daddy did you hear that?'

'Yeah, but I don't wanna give away my position again.'

"Anthony!" She called out.

'Maybe we should follow the sound of her voice.'

'Or, we could keep swimming straight incase there's a squid between us and hope she's the one who wraps her arms around us.'

"Anthony!"

The other squids who were also pursuing Anthony finally realized the determination in her voice and stopped while they started cheering her on.

"Go get her girl!"

"This prey is all yours!"

"Wrap him in your tentacles and never let go."

'Wow, this is more out of context than when Wade hacked the movie theater to tell Ron that Kim was waiting for him.'

'Didn't those 2 get together at the end?'

'Yes.'

'Then maybe later, this will result in you 2 getting together as well.'

'Yeah ri-' That's when he was grabbed by a pink tentacle before they were rushed to the surface.

When they got to the surface she cheered.

"And we have our 1st captured prey! Not bad for a new face!"

"Yeah! Yeah!"

"So...what'll be your wish from him?"

"I ask him after we have a talk back home." She replied.

'Oh boy, this sounds like a life changing bad sign.' Thought Anthony.

'Maybe it'll be good change.' Thought Nick.

'I dunno, I'm kinda scared of what she might say.'

So after their trip, we find them back home, having lunch together.

"So...there's something we need to discuss."

"Yeah, your free wish from me."

"There's something we must do before I ask you."

"And that is?"

"To talk to your parents, I found them...they're actually pretty close by."

"Um, why though?"

"You're an adult now, time to set them straight! Let them know how much they sucked! They gotta hear it from the horse's mouth."

"Yeah, I guess, but how do you know my parents?"

"Coincidentally they're my bosses."

"Your what!?"

"Yeah, my bosses. Before I met you, they would say things about me, saying how I'm just like their failure of a son who ran away. Then a year later I meet you. I didn't put it together at 1st, but when I realized your last name was Jerron, and you ran away from horrible parents, that's when I realized they were your parents."

"...seriously?"

"Yeah, you don't have work tomorrow right? Let's go to the accounting office and you can pour your heart out! If they try anything, I am more than willing to get fired!"

"Well...I have been holding in a lot of words I wanted to yell out."

"Great! You can do this Anthony! I believe in you!"

Both of them had a raging fire in their hearts, ready for the battle tomorrow!

(Later)

We see them enter the accounting office.

"Hey Maya, this man needs a private meeting with Mr. and Mrs. Jerron." She said to the front desk woman.

"And who would this be?"

"Anthony Jerron, the son of Ricky-Ricky Jerron and Cherry Jerron."

Both women started snickering at those names.

Maya then pressed a button on a machine. "Mr. Jerron, are you free at the moment? Someone wants to have an appointment with you right now."

"Can't it wait?"

"No dad! It can't!" Shouted Anthony.

"Anthony?!"

"Yeah dad! Is mom there? Because I wanna shout at you both when I get up there!" He then stomped to the elevator.

"Let him come to our office I want him to know how much of a disappointment he is."

"Sure thing...Ricky-Ricky." Maya snickered.

(Later)

We see Anthony panting as he made it to the top floor.

"52 floors? Damn."

That's when the elevator opened up and Zallanya stepped out. "Why didn't you use this?"

"I think *pant* my blind fury *pant* made me not notice."

"Want me to help carry you?"

"No *pant* I just need some water *pant* and I'll be ready to face my parents."

After Zallanya got him some water, Anthony found the door that said Mr. and Mrs. Jerron. He reeled back before kicking the door open!

"Here I am bitches!"

"Anthony." Said his parents.

"Ricky-Ricky and Cherry, not really names I expected from serious looking people." Said Zallanya.

"Zallanya." They replied.

"Well, it's unfortunate know our mistake knows who our disappointment is."

"Mistake?" Said Zallanya.

"That would be you Miss Zallanya, always so slobbish when at work."

"Believe me she's like that at home too, but at least I got used to it in a month." Said Anthony. "Now why you both stay quiet so I can let you know much you ruined what supposed to be my best years!"

"No, you'll stand there so we can inform you of how much you failed us!"

"I failed you? YOU'RE the ones who failed me! You act like perfect parents, but you're not the least bit perfect!"

"What do you mean? We've ensured you obtained perfect grades."

"I'd trade in perfect grades for good friends." he glared. "You just wanted to turn me into a trophy to flaunt around."

"No, we wanted you to be successful and be above the lowly plebeians littering this world!" Shouted Cherry.

"As for friends, you were going to have 'one' sooner or later, a pure bred woman from a long line of royalty, whom of which you were to be introduced to in an arranged marriage." Said Ricky-Ricky.

"We were so close to having a grandchild with royal blood in their veins." Then Cherry turned to Zallanya. "But now I assume our blood had now been tainted by you, Ms. Zallanya."

"Hey! I'm just his roommate, we haven't even started kissing."

"Also guys, pure bred? That's a fancy synonym for inbred! But then again, that inbred bitch could have a barely functioning mind so you and her parents could control her easier, isn't that right you control freaks!"

"Don't you give us that tone young man!"

"Why? I don't live with you anymore!"

"Yeah! He's got a ton of jobs around the city."

"Well you're still in OUR business!"

"And I wanna let you know, that your idea of living is horrible! I bet you both were forced into marrying each other!"

"..."

"Wait..." He then stepped back.

"You're right, we were forced into marriage." Said Ricky-Ricky.

"And just like you, we were forced into being perfect." Said Cherry.

"We predict you'll say that we did this to you because we were forced to by our parents, calling us hypocrites, but unlike you, we got over it." Said Ricky-Ricky.

"You got over being denied a childhood and a teen youth? No, that isn't something you get over."

"Anthony..."

"No, no, no. I ain't done with your bullshit revelation." He said. "You had minds of your own after you left your parents, it would've been easy to just leave each other while they weren't looking."

"Then you wouldn't have been born."

"Yeah well, I'm speaking the truth which you two didn't listen to."

"And look at you now, you realize the truth and you're probably working with only one day off a month."

"Nah, ever since I helped with the bills, he now gets his weekends back."

"Before I leave, know this! When I have a kid, you're only allowed to see his/her happiness through the glass window of this 52 story building, and you're gonna realize that a couple can raise a child to have perfect grades and a happy youth."

"So you ARE tainting our son!"

"Ugh, I give up, I'll prove I'm right soon enough." he flipped them the bird before the two turned and walked away.

Later that night at home...

Anthony waited for Zallanya to come back from work.

'You were really cool Anthony, you managed to stand up for yourself in front of those horrible people.'

'Yeah, I don't need them.'

'And you don't need me.'

'What?'

'Zallanya is such a good friend that I can just leave now.'

'Nick, don't this! No! Don't do this!'

'Bye Anthony.'

"NICK!"

He shouted before falling to his knees. He held his face as he wept. Zallanya came in, seeing the broken man.

"Anthony? What happened?"

"He's gone...Nick disappeared."

"Well...Nick is part of my free wish from you."

"How?"

"We can make him real."

"What? What the hell are you talking about? He's gone!" he snapped in frustration.

"I thought you had perfect grades. If you get me pregnant, then Nick will become real."

"...wait...you mean knock you up?"

"Yeah, now come here!" She then wrapped her tentacles around him before dragging him to her room.

"Wait! I'm a virgin!"

"Lucky you, you're losing that virginity tonight, congrats." She said, throwing Anthony onto her bed. She locked the door and started taking her clothes off. "So, anything to say before we make love?"

"If it's a girl, Nicole."

"Great."

Years later...

"Waaaah! Waaaah!" Cried a 3 year old boy who scraped his knees.

"Nick, you okay?" Said Anthony, picking him up.

"No daddy. I twipped, fell and ruined mommy's birthday cake."

"Aw now don't be that upset. We can get that cleaned up in no time. Besides, I don't think mommy is gonna be mad about a little thing like cake. Making sure you're ok would be more important to her."

"Weally?"

"Really, now let's put some bandaids on those knees and then I'll bake another cake."

The little boy wore blue short shorts, red shoes, black and white striped shirt, his pink tentacles were in the style of dreadlocks and he had Anthony's eye color. After fixing Nick up, Anthony kissed his bandages.

"There we go, the boo boos are all better."

"I love you daddy."

"Love you too, Nick." He then got to work on a new cake. 'Thanks for giving me my Nick back Zallanya, you're such a great squid, and I hope you stay that way.'


	78. Chapter 78

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 78

Ben and Ben 23 go on a crazy dimensional road trip thanks to Paradox and another Ben, but come into conflict with even more Bens.

Series: Ben 10

Author's note: I'm making this very clear, there's gonna be a lot of versions of Ben here, both good and evil, so there's a huge variety. But let me make this clear. We already know what versions are gonna be done and have a part, so don't even try to suggest other ideas, we have a list, it's not changing, so we're not adding any new ones. I DON'T want to repeat myself.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Bellwood-

Ben smiled while finishing his loud outburst of energy.

"So a road trip?" Gwen asked confused. "That's it?"

"Yeah, think about it. The best time of our lives happened when we went on a road trip together, so imagine another one since we're older?"

"But you don't have a car and your bike is still at the shop."

"And you aren't using my car." Kevin frowned.

"I don't mean a car or bike, I mean a full on spaceship through the universe itself."

"...But we have seen all of the universe right now. Remember?"

"Ok that's not entirely true. I've been on some planets new to me that have the aliens I use, but that was with Rook and on missions. I mean a full on road trip just to look around, take in the sights, and not get into trouble."

"So just like when we were ten?" Kevin asked.

"No, not like that. I mean like tourists." He said. "But the only problem is where to start first."

"No, the other problem is the fact I still have school." spoke Gwen. "I can't just ignore my classes to leave earth for who knows how long."

"Then I suggest you ask me." Spoke Paradox while appearing next to Ben.

"Wah!" He cried out before falling on his back. "Paradox?"

"Yes, that is the name I came to fancy." He said. "Now about that trip of yours, isn't the universe small for your expectations?"

"Small?"

"Yes, small."

"Not to me it isn't."

"To you yes, but think of other possibilities. For example, time travel is fair this time of year. That and the possible chance of discovering a new dimension."

"What is going on?" Kevin frowned. "Is it another 'crisis' or your just here to chitchat?"

"I'm here to help young Benjamin with his trip."

Ben blinked. "Really?"

"Yes and I have a solution to what destinations you shall go to." He said. "The dimensions outside your reality."

Gwen looked surprised hearing that.

"Wait, you mean like Rex's dimension?" Ben aasked.

"Not exactly, that is far from my jurisdictions. I mean the dimensions where you have made different choices or lived in a different time." Paradox said.

Kevin groaned. "So I have to see more Tennysons? Great."

"Oh no, I couldn't help but hear what came up and decided this would be for Ben only."

"Wait what?" Ben frowned. "Just me? But the trip-"

"Benjamin, the other dimensions are dangerous without the use of an omnitrix or ultimatrix. If I brought young Gwendolyn and Kevin along, they might not survive the journey. Unless you want them to regress into DNA strand or whatnot."

"Hey, we've managed a lot of tough stuff." frowned Kevin.

"I know that, but this trip is more than just a simple romp around the galaxy. Besides, unlike before where I could bring you back to the same moment you came from, this is different. Meaning time would still continue here and young Gwendolyn here would miss her surprise pop quiz next week."

"What?! I have a pop quiz?!"

"Spoilers." He quickly said. "And even if I could bring you back, dimensional travel is not exactly my cup of tea. Only the Thief of Time has that ability and he's busy elsewhere."

That was when he walked towards a building.

"But stay there for a few seconds as I bring the bus around."

"Bus?" Ben spoke before Paradox walked into the building.

HONK HONK!

Only for a large black bus with a clock symbol on the hood to honk at him from behind.

"AHHH!" Ben cried out before jumping into Kevin's arms. He grabbed his rushing heart with the Osmosian rolling his eyes and dropping him.

"Sorry for the wait." Paradox called out from the window. "I had to...borrow this. Come inside Benjamin, it's quite comfortable in here."

"May I speak up regarding this?" asked Rook.

"No." Paradox bluntly said. "I have a meter running in the back."

"But Ben, what about your duties to protect the town?"

"Rook, after dealing with Maltruant and coming out alive, I think I can leave it in your hands along with the others while I'm gone. I know it seems selfish, but it managed to stand and survive way long before I even got the watch. You and the others can keep it safe."

"But-"

"Relax, it might not take that long anyway."

"Interdimensional travel is complicated." Paradox Said. "But I assure you that time in this reality will stay the same for a brief moment and then, judging on complications and the slight chance of getting lost, will take us about two to three weeks to get back, perhaps more depending on the problems of the omniverse."

"Well if you're leaving now, in case you get in trouble, can I get your stuff?" smirked Kevin.

"Kevin." frowned Gwen.

"What? Just saying."

Ben groaned. "Just don't take my stuff, and I might not haunt you as a ghost if I 'die'."

"Relax, I'll make sure he doesn't do anything, but stay safe." spoke Gwen.

"I will." Ben said walking into the bus.

(In bus)

And saw it was like a mini mansion with large seats, several bathrooms, a pool table, and a large complex computer screen in the back with the same clock symbol on the control panel. All while Paradox was at the wheel.

"Welcome to the Time Bus, mind the steps."

"...holy crap…" he muttered in shock. "This looks way bigger on the inside."

"Yes. Yes it is."

"How?"

"Don't ask." He said while closing the doors. "Now we have to pick up someone first."

Ben sat on one of the chairs, which had the fur of an unknown animal attached to it. "Who?"

"Someone you're well acquainted with." He said before starting the bus as it started moving into a large vortex of colored light.

ZOOP!

(Elsewhere)

And started driving through a world of color and sound that would make anyone go nuts from with either inspiration or madness.

"What is this place?" Ben asked.

"The Void. A network of dimensional energy that keeps the dimensions apart and away from collision. Think of it like coils in a computer, but bigger." Paradox said. "I advise not opening the windows, oxygen doesn't form out there."

"Duly noted."

The bus drove on before turning to a large doorway with a 23 on it.

-Dimension 445321-23 BT23, Bellwood-

And went into a familiar world.

"Welcome to dimension 445321-23 BT23, the dimension of your celebrity friend."

"Wait, you mean Ben 23?"

"Yes." He said as said Ben crashed into the window from an explosion.

"Gah!"

"And apparently he was fighting a mad bomber." remarked Paradox as he parked the bus with Ben rubbing his forehead.

"Hey, watch where you park!" he called out before Ben got off it. "Hey Ben! I didn't know you came on by."

"Let's just say it was a spontaneous thing." he replied. "I take it you're dealing with a little problem?"

"Oh I'm fine, I just took a bomb to the face." He said in pain.

"From who?" He asked before seeing a man with a bomb based suit running out of a bank.

"The Mad Bomber King."

"Ha ha ha! Let's blow more things up ha ha ha!" The villain laughed.

"Wow, he sure is flashy." remarked Ben with a raised eyebrow. "Reminds me of some my villains, need a hand?"

"No, I'm good." He said while the villain bombed a pet shop.

"I suggest you finish this up." Paradox said. "Before you get the bill for mister Cash's bomb attacks."

"Wait that's Cash?!" Ben cried out in shock. "One of my old bullies actually turned into a bad guy?"

"Well." Ben 23 said with a nervous chuckle. "I might have pushed him over the edge with a prank, but that's in the past."

"Bombs away!" The Mad Bomber King laughed while blowing up a few cars. "Ha ha ha!"

Both Bens looked at the other before nodding and reached for their respective omnitrixes. They dialed in aliens and slammed down with Ben transforming into Bloxx and Ben 23 turning into Toolboxx.

"Ha ha ha!" The villain laughed before getting punched by blocks in the face. "Gah! Damn you Tennyson...what the?! There two of you now?!"

"Let's just say more than that." spoke Bloxx before Toolboxx used his pistons to slam into the ground causing it to sake and break apart towards the Mad Bomber King causing him to trip up and fall down while dropping two bombs, which exploded, and sent him flying over with Bloxx forming a wall which he hit.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

SPLAT!

"Ow...my face…." he groaned before falling to the ground.

"Oh that's gotta hurt." Bloxx said with a cringe.

"He'll be fine, this isn't the first time he's gotten out of prison and caused a ruckus."

"Just what did you do to him to become a bomber?"

"...I might've placed I firecracker in his locker." He chuckled nervously. "But I was doing it for fun."

Bloxx groaned. "Seriously? That's what made him into a villain? How the heck does he even find the stuff to make so many bombs?"

"Lots and lots of practice." He said while changing back. "So why are you here?"

"Dimensional road trip."

"Woah, for real? That sounds epic." he grinned. "Reminds me of this weird show Gwen tried getting me into, but I brushed her off because I had a commercial to do."

"Speaking of which, you have been trying to work on being more of a hero then a flashy celebrity, right?"

"Yes. I've stopped getting money to be a celebrity and used all my fortune to give to charities."

"Good, that's a huge step." he smiled.

"Of course I did get asked to play a big part in this upcoming movie that's gonna be da bomb." remarked Ben 23 with a smile.

He facepalmed.

"Relax, I've toned down a lot and I'm just doing it to get some cash to have on hand. Give me a break, I don't know how to get a job, this is the best way I know how."

Bloxx changed back. "Anyway, anything interesting happen?"

"No. Except getting an oscar for best actor in a horror movie. Attack of the Killer Smoothies, the day the smoothie fights back. It was good." he chuckled.

"Ok, that sounds...kinda cheesy."

"Hey, it paid well."

"Do you have a team?"

"Team?"

"Allies to help you fight crime."

"Oh! Duh, course I do." he crossed his arms. "There's Sevenseven, Azmuth, and Tetrax. You know, the guys we fought?"

"Well don't get mad at me, I can't keep track of everything going on in another dimension. I had to deal with an annoying Clockwerk trying to blow up the entire world you know."

"...oh right. Forgot about that guy." He chuckled. "So how'd this bus even get you here? Did you rig it up using Brainfrog or Techno-Bubble?"

"No. That bus is a Time Bus that Paradox brought, I don't know where it came from." he frowned. "And again, I named those guys Grey Matter and Upgrade, noticed the clear difference in naming?"

"Not really."

"Come along Benjamin." Paradox called out. "Time won't move for one man, or in this case, the interdimensional timestream will move on without us."

"Coming! Well dude, keep up the good work, and seriously, try working on the names." he turned to the bus.

"Wait!" spoke Ben 23. "So you and him are just gonna drive around in dozens of different worlds kicking bad guy butt?"

"More like site seeing. Why?" Ben asked.

"I want in."

"Wh-"

"Then come along." Paradox interrupted. "I brought Benjamin here to get you anyway."

"Wait what?" spoke Ben with his younger version fist pumping. "No way, hold on a second. You can't come with."

"Why?! I can kick butt just like you can!"

"I know, but if you leave you're leaving Bellwood exposed to who knows what other bad guys who wanna tear it up. This isn't like time travel where Paradox can bring you back the minute before you left, if we're gone for say a week, a week passes here."

"Oh! I got that covered." he waved off before pulling out his phone and dialed in a number. "Give me one second."

He groaned as Ben 23 started talking to his phone. 'Ugh, this isn't going to work. He's needed in this place not in another dimension.'

" _Yes?_ "

"Yo Azmuth! What's going my man?" smiled Ben 23.

" _What is it?_ " asked the genius with a sigh.

"Just wanted to let you know I was going on this big trip going to other worlds with my older self and wanted to see if you and the other guys can keep watch over the town. You don't mind right?"

" _...what?!_ "

"Relax, we'll be gone for about...um," he covered the phone. "How long is this gonna take?"

"Two to three weeks." Paradox said. "Perhaps more depending on the difficulty of the other dimensions."

"About month, you guys can keep the town in one piece that long right?"

" _Wait! A month!?_ "

"Yep, and don't worry, I'll be back."

" _Benjamin Tennyson you are-_ "

Click

"He says it's all good." he gave a thumbs up.

"Why do I doubt that?" remarked Ben with a raised eyebrow.

"Relax, it's going to be fine." He said before running into the bus. "Holy god! It has a pool table!"

Ben rolled his eyes and got back on with the younger Ben running around in awe. "Just try not to get lost, I have no idea what else it might have."

Paradox closed the door before the bus went into the Void again. "Perhaps you could sit down before one of you crash into a wall. The Void is rather bumpy."

Both of them did so with Ben 23 looking out the window in awe.

"Wow."

"I know." Ben said while looking out the window. "It's shocking and cool at the same time."

The bus moved through the Void while several lights hit the windows and sparkled like diamonds.

"This beats some of the special effects in movies I've been in by a long shot."

"What kind of films?"

"Top grade ones, like Ben Ten: Race Against Space."

"...sounds weird."

"No way, it focuses on me kicking alien butt and saving the world while getting the ladies." he smirked with his arms crossed. "I even got my girlfriend in on it too."

"Really? Who is it? Julie?"

"Who?"

"Asian with a Upgrade."

"No idea who that is."

"Then who is this girlfriend of yours?"

"This smoking hot girl who I met as a kid. She was nuts about me when I turned into Roarwolf."

"...who?" he repeated back.

"Roarwolf."

"It's Blitzwolfer from his dimension." explained Paradox.

"Oh! Ok now I get it." he replied. "Wait...is she native american with black hair?"

"Yeah why?"

"And is her name Kai Green who wanted you to be her pet?"

"Yep." he grinned. "When I met her again we hooked up and she's crazy about me."

Ben blinked before putting a hand on him. "Kai is a bitch, ditch her before it's too late."

"Hey!" he frowned and pushed his hand off. "What's with the sudden attitude?"

"Believe me when I say you can do better. Trust me."

The bus drove towards a gate with a 10,000 symbol on it.

-Dimension 333451- 16 BTU, Omnitrix City-

And appeared in a futuristic city.

"Welcome to dimension 333451- 16 BTU, the alternative future of Ben 10,000 if he kept the ultimatrix." Paradox said.

Both Bens looked out with Ben 23 looking around in more awe while regular Ben wasn't too surprised.

"So this is another Ben 10,000?"

"Yes, but not the one you will become Benjamin. For this one 'broke' up with Kai and is right now dating a Gourmand hybrid." He said.

"Wait, so you mean the one I helped against Eon a while back?"

"Yes and he fought the Forever Knights when they attacked the Dragon home planet and gained a new alien, all when he was eighteen."

"I'm lost." remarked Ben 23. "We still talking about that older me who had those new watches?"

"Kinda."

That was when they saw a massive red dragon with six bat like wings, two long blade lake tails, and three draconian heads with long horns near the sides of his cheeks and the ultimatrix symbol on its chest, flying towards them while fighting Animo with a gorilla body.

"And that's Ultimate Flameblast, the Dragon form he uses." Paradox said before stopping the bus.

"Damn!" both spoke.

The Dragon blasted Animo with triple fire streams before said villain was sent crashing into the bus as the alien stomped on him.

"Gah!"

"Finally, you are going to the Null Void Animo." All three heads said at once.

"Not...again." he growled before grabbing at the foot and started to push upwards while part of the collar attaching his head to the body opened up and a sudden laser shot out and hit one of the heads in the eye.

"Gah!" He yelled before trying to bite the head with the left head. "That hurt!"

Animo smirked and got the leg off and started running over before stopping when he saw the other Bens and Paradox. "What in the world? More Ben Tennysons?!"

"Want me to kick this jarhead's butt?" Ben 23 asked.

"Nah, I wanna see this." smirked Ben before Animo wound up getting slammed into the ground by Ultimate Flameblast's two tails.

"Gah!" He cried out before the two left and right heads began to grab his legs.

"You are coming with me!" he pulled back while the visitors saw a few pink Techadon robots appear on the scene with cannons aimed on Animo while they saw an older Gwen, who was like the original Gwen 10,000, especially the large ass, only wearing a black suit and tie with skirt and white blouse under it with her hair styled in a single ponytail.

"Wow! Gwen's hot." Ben 23 said in shock.

"Dude, seriously?" Ben raised an eyebrow.

"What? Grandma Verdona told me since she's technically an Anodite, who are made of energy or something, it's fine to look at them like that. Course my girlfriend's still cuter."

"..." 'That's weird!'

The robots moved closer to the head before one grabbed Animo and cuffed him with energy cuffs.

"Take him away." Gwen said as Ultimate Flameblast changed back to Ben 10,000. "Really, making a lab under the city for a dinosaur revival scheme was just dumb."

"At least I got those dino's into the Null Void before they caused serious damage." smiled Ben 10k and turned to the others. "Hey Paradox, hey...myselves, what brings you here?"

"A road trip through the dimensional boundaries, nothing special." Paradox smiled. "Although you crashing into the Time Bus will tamper with the departure time."

He chuckled before getting off the hood of the bus. "My bad."

"Woah, hang on a sec. Something's off." spoke Ben 23 rubbing his head and walked up to the older Ben and looked him over. "You changed your outfit, and since when could you become a badass dragon?"

"Since I fought five wars and saved the universe many times over, and you are?"

"Uh, you know me. Ben 23, best hero celebrity around?"

"Sorry, never seen you."

"He's from another dimension." Paradox said the the boy. "Meaning, you don't exist here as a millionaire, just a former president."

"Wait wha?!"

"Technically Gwen's the new president." Ben 10k said pointing to Gwen. "And is a damn better president then I'd ever be."

"You got that right." she smirked and turned to the others. "Wow, this is bringing back memories, minus the blue."

"So wait, you don't remember working with us?"

"Let me put it this way." Ben cleared his throat. "The Ben 10,000 who helped us was the future me in my timeline, but this is a separated version who is similar, but different. That's why he doesn't know you."

"Quite right." Paradox said. "He is a version that kept his ultimatrix while your version made the biomatrix."

"Usually if I see you it's end of the world, but going around on a trip sounds fun." smiled the older Ben. "You in a rush? You're free to come inside and relax if you want."

"So you won't mind? Or your girlfriend Bellazza?" Asked Paradox, making Gwen confused.

"Bellazza? Who is that?"

"Oh, too early then to mention that. My apologies."

"It's a long story Gwen."

"I guess this Bellazza is hot, but my girlfriend is hotter." Ben 23 smirked.

"And who is that?" Ben 10k asked.

"K-" he tried to said before the original Ben covered his mouth. "Mmmmm!"

"It's nothing, nothing at all."

"Uh….ok?"

"Mmmm!"

"So are you going to join us?" Asked Ben.

"I'm very busy, especially trying to stop some criminals from exiting the Null Void every day." Ben 10k said. "But you can rest here for the night if you want, I'm living in an apartment right now, but it's big enough for three or four."

"Sweet!" Ben 23 got out.

(Later)

-Ben 10,000 apartment-

The Ben's looked around while seeing the tiny apartment room.

"It's not big but hey, it's home." Ben 10k shrugged.

"Wait, if you're the biggest hero around, why not buy a mansion?" asked Ben 23.

"Because of taxes. That and my ex took the house after embezzling money from my account. Ugh, and I was close to marrying that bitch." He cursed.

"Let me guess, Kai?"

"Yes." He said bluntly to the original Ben. "Slept with a Loboan, several times."

"What?" Ben 23 said.

"Blitzwolfer." Both said at once.

"Oh!" He said before going wide eyed. "Wait...Roarwolf did huh?!"

Ben 10k sighed. "Look, let's change the subject."

"Good idea."

He walked towards the couch and sat on it. "So, how's being a rich man? Or are you just born like that?"

Ben 23 stiffened up at that. "It's complicated."

"Touchy subject?"

"You can say that."

Ben sighed before whispering into Ben 10k's ears, making him frown.

"I see."

"Yeah."

"Don't worry, we all have something to hide." Ben 10k sighed. "Especially the ones with the watch."

Ben looked out the window and saw the skyline. "Still can't believe I'm back here again. I mean everything is like when I was ten, only...more grimy."

"Blame the drug lords for that. They run the show from the shadows."

"How come you haven't beaten them yet then?"

"Too interconnected. Plus I beat one up saving my girlfriend, who was a drug mule, and that was the most dangerous drug gangs here." He said with a sigh. "But if I had the chance I could take them down and fix this city in a day, but without the crime lords then everything will go down hill."

"Why?" Ben 23 asked.

"They supply the goods that the common man need to survive in an artificial city. So taking them all down would spell lots of homeless people and lost of good jobs."

"So essentially they're helping and also screwing people over."

"That's putting it mildly." He said bluntly.

"So what other aliens do you turn into?"

He got up. "Care for a free show?"

"Sure."

He turned the dial on the watch before turning into Goop. "Tada."

"Uh dude? I can do that. Of course with mine I call him Muck-A-Muck."

"Ew." He said before slamming the symbol and turned into a small flying saucer with large green balls of goo surrounding them like little asteroids as a pair of metal arms hung from the base. "That's a gross name. And meet Ultimate Goop."

"Huh, so that's what it looks like. I kinda lost the ultimate feature a while back." spoke Ben.

"Ah, makes sense. I kept it and look how that turned out." He said before changing into Ditto. "Tada!"

"Hey, that's Copycat!" Ben 23 exclaimed.

He slammed on the symbol and turned into a very tiny alien with two large spikes with green energy on it and small claws before quickly splitting into a hundred of them. "We are Ultimate Ditto! Jinx, you owe me a beer!"

"Wow, I'm lucky if I could make twenty."

"It's simple when pain doesn't exist in our bodies." They said before giving Ben 23 a wedge. "Ha ha!"

"Gah!" He cried out as Ultimate Ditto changed into Eye Guy.

"Sorry, but I've always wanted to do that." He said before slamming the symbol and turned into a giant bat with large bat wings, several eyeballs on the wings and face, and two large ears with clamp like covers over the openings as he had the ultimatrix symbol on his chest. "Ultimate Eye Guy."

"Woah, now that's cool." smiled Ben.

"Thanks. But it's annoying as I have eyes on my feet."

"Gross." blanched Ben 23.

"I know." He said before changing back to normal. "And that's enough of that."

"When I get back home I should try and work on bringing back the ultimate feature, for some reason Azmuth didn't put it in this one." spoke Ben.

"Maybe because he doesn't trust you yet, or because you did something to piss him off?"

"Hey I've done plenty to get him to trust me."

He looked at Ben with a deadpan expression.

"What?"

"You also did bad things too, remember breaking his suit when we first met him?"

"Aw come on! I hardly knew him then! Besides, he never mentioned it was a problem after."

"He has to make another one, which got stolen by Ghostfreak and I destroyed it to save Galvin Prime." Ben 10k said before yawning. "I'm hitting the hay, you can watch anything on the tv."

"Hope this dimension has good movies." whispered Ben 23.

"I hope so as well." Ben said while sitting on the couch and turned the tv on, only to see some Galvins having sex with a human.

"Oh and be careful, I placed the Alien Porn channel on for my mornings." Ben 10k said before sleeping on the bed.

"Woah!" the two went wide eyed before Ben turned it off quickly.

"You're too young to see something like that."

"Aw!"

(Next morning)

"Ah, that could have been a better night."

"I wasn't the one drooling." Ben said while glaring at Ben 23. "Or hugging me like a toy."

"I was not!"

"Yes you were." He said as Ben 10k walked out of the bedroom, naked.

"Yawn….ugh. That was a nasty night."

"Dude put some clothes on!" cried Ben 23 covering his eyes. "I don't wanna see that before breakfast!"

"What? I sleep naked." He deadpanned. "It's relaxing."

"I know we're all the same in a way, but even we don't wanna see an older self of us bare ass naked."

"...you're a virgin right?"

Ben 23 blushed crimson red hearing that.

'He is.' He thought with a smirk. "Relax, you might start doing the same when you get my age."

"S-Shut up!"

Ben chuckled at this. "Relax, it's not a big deal."

"Like you're one to talk!"

Ben 10k then turned his ultimatrix before changing into XLR8 and then hit the symbol as a long grayish dinosaur like creature with no legs, a long pair of claw like arms, a short head with a black visor for a head and organic like rockets where its legs were, and a familiar symbol on its chest, while opening the visor to reveal four pairs of eyes appeared in the room. "This is Ultimate XLR8, now if you excuse me, I'm getting some breakfast."

The two watched him zip out of the apartment with their stomachs growling.

Only to pop back in a second with a box full of pancakes in his hands.

"Here you go, fresh pancakes with extra maple syrup." Ultimate XLR8 said while placing it on the table.

"Sweet, I'm starved." Ben 23 said while eating the pancakes, only to notice it tasted like a familiar dish. "Wait...is that grandpa's bug stew?"

"Yep, apparently it's a planetary delicacy in several galaxies."

Ben 23 grimaced and shuddered at the taste, but at the same time found a feeling of nostalgia that made him look down at the stack.

"So dig in."

Ben chuckled a little while Ben 23 was starting to tear up a little.

"Woah, you ok? Is something wrong with them?"

"No, it's nothing." He said while tasting the pancake again. 'Grandpa. I miss you.'

(Later)

"So, you two full?" Ben 10k asked while Ben 23 was groaning in pain.

"I'm...completely full." He groaned as Ben sweatdropped.

"Maybe try washing them down to keep that from happening."

"Ugh…" Ben 23 groaned as Paradox appeared next to the table.

"The Time Bus is fixed." He said, making Ben jump a little.

"Seriously? Ever heard of something called a bell?"

"I have young Benjamin, but the bell was broken long before I came here." He said bluntly.

Ben 10k sighed. "Sorry I can't come, but I have to keep Kevin 11,000 in the Null Void."

"No problem, keep up the good work."

"Wait Kevin 11,000?" Ben 23 asked confused.

"Basically it's Kevin gone insane with power and abilities. Like when we were kids." Ben 10k explained. "He's always trying to escape and get Gwen with him. Still bitter about the whole 'work over dating' business."

"Never met the dude."

"It's a long story for him." spoke Ben standing up. "Well, good luck, and hopefully you can find a way to get the city fixed up without letting those criminals run things."

"Oh I know, but I first have to get a house and some restraining orders placed. Kai will be hunting me down, that's for sure."

Ben 23 and Ben walked out of the room while seeing the Time Bus right in the hallway.

"Before you ask, I managed to shrink it down, quite handy if I do say so for myself." smiled Paradox.

They sighed before entering the bus and went right into the Void again.

HONK HONK!

"By the way, I must have you know that if I happen to get lost or taken, unlikely as it is, the Time Bus will be manned by the Thief of Time." Paradox said while the Bens looked at the window again. "Also the next dimension is a bit rough around the edges but still technically good in a broad sense of the word."

"Can we get anything else other than that?" asked Ben.

"Just that this dimension has lots of problems for vehicles." He said as the bus drove into a gate with a monkey symbol on it.

-Dimension 449871- 00 BTG-

And went into a road in the middle of nowhere.

"Welcome to dimension 449871- 00 BTG, a world where the Road Crew became the most feared criminals in the USA. Especially Route 66."

"Road who?" asked Ben 23.

"Wait, you never met them?" asked Ben. "They were this small band of people who tried to take the Rustbucket on the road trip."

"Oh! I know them, but they were called the Road Hogs."

"Why hogs?"

"They had a hog called Big Will for a mascot. And it nearly gouged me with its horns" he remarked before smiling. "Oh yeah, and I think there was this hot older woman with them. Man, I think that was the first time I saw a girl cuter than my girlfriend."

"That would be Turbine, but what I'd like to know is how they became so dangerous. They only had three people. I know they were dangerous at the time, but how could they become too dangerous for the whole country?"

"Because they had a omnitrix." Paradox said. "And a Benjamin to power it."

"Please tell me I'm not Turbine's son or something?" Groaned Ben with a long facepalm.

"Oh no, that's dimension 666654- 09 BTBS."

"Didn't need that imagine." groaned Ben 23.

"Wait, what do you mean they have me? Did they kidnap me?"

"No, you joined them."

Ben went wide eyed in horror.

"So I'm a biker?" Ben 23 asked. "Awesome!"

"In a way, but not as much as you would think."

HONK HONK!

And cue a large Upgrade bus with cannons, orange and yellow lines, and spikes on the hood coming right at them.

"And that would be him now."

The two turned and got up before looking out the windows and saw it driving up near them.

"Hey! You in the bus! Pull over!" came a voice from it that sounded like Ben's with the cannons aiming at them. "You got three seconds!"

"No!" Ben 23 yelled. "You aren't going to blast a celebrity!"

BOOM!

CRASH!

And cue a large spiked cannon ball hitting the side of the bus, only for it to be vaporized by a time shield.

"Time shield, perfect for attacks from non time based entities." Paradox smirked.

"Keep driving, we're gonna show this….us, that he picked the wrong Bens to mess with." spoke Ben while opening a window.

Beep beep beep.

FLASH!

The bus returned to normal while a Ben with a orange and yellow omnitrix, with a bandana on his head, blue jeans and white shirt with a grease stain on it and a missing eyeball appeared on the hood. "Fuck! Stupid watch! Timing out on fucking me!"

Ben and Ben 23 got on the top of the bus with the other Ben going wide eyed with his one eye.

"What the fuck?! Two mes?! What the fucking fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck?!"

"What a potty mouth." Ben 23 sweatdropped.

"Just stay focused, if he's the enemy that means he won't hold anything back."

The other Ben frowned before slamming the watch and turned into a orange Buzzshock. "You are going down fuckers!"

ZAP!

"Woah!" they ducked and jumped before Ben transformed into Big Chill and flew into the air with Ben 23 becoming Mr. Monkey and jumped on the side of the bus.

"I don't know what your business is, but the bus stays." spoke Big Chill before blowing cold air at Buzzshock.

Only for it to zap away and blasted Mr. Monkey. "That thing is worth fucking millions! Now give me that bus!"

"Woah!" Mr. Monkey climbed around the sides while shooting webbing and smirked. "Can't hit me when I'm like this."

The greasy Ben got hit before the watch suddenly turned him back. "Fucking watch! Every time!" He then slammed on the watch with more force before turning into a orange headed Lodestar and tried lifting the bus up.

"Oh my." spoke Paradox.

"Oh no you don't." Big Chill flew down into the bus they were on and saw it was really souped up while spotting a familiar person at the wheel. "Turbine?"

"Hey, are you done yet? The others are getting restless." frowned said woman while wearing a orange and yellow bikini top and baggy blue pants with goggles around her neck.

"Sorry, but they'll just have to wait." he inhaled before blowing air out which started freezing her to the chair and steering wheel.

"Hey! Stop that!"

"Nope." He said while flying away. He flew up to the roof and moved over near the greasy Ben. "I'd stop right now, or your ride is gonna go flying off the road."

"Fuck off!" He yelled before the watch changed him back. "Fucking watch!"

"Oh well, I guess you don't want your girlfriend to thaw out."

"Wait what?! What did you do to my big sis?!" He yelled as he saw the truck going all over the road.

"Gave her a little bit of the cold shoulder." he replied before transforming back with a frown. "It's your call, leave us and the bus alone, or save her and your ride."

"Grrrrr! You're crazier than Gwen!"

"I'm not crazy, just serious."

"Grrrrr! You are just like her, too serious for anything! Same with grandpa!" he yelled before opening a hatch and jumped down to see Turbine frozen up to her neck. "Big sis!"

"You're done acting crazy? Because I need to drive this thing before we crash!"

"I'm on it!" he sat in the passenger's seat before pushing a button as a second steering wheel came out which he grabbed and turned with the bus slowly responding with Ben and Ben 23 getting back to the Time Bus.

"I suggest we go before that Grease Benjamin comes back." Paradox said while a portal opened up a few miles down the road.

"I'm still itching to clean his clock." Ben 23 frowned.

"Not now." Ben said as the other bus started to ram the Time Bus.

"I'm gonna fucked you bastards up!"

Ben groaned. "This guy is starting to get annoying."

"Not to worry Ben, we'll be making our escape right about….now."

The bus went into the portal as the other bus went right towards a cliff side and slammed into it.

CRASH!

"FUCK!"

(With the Time Bus)

The Bens sighed in relief while the bus drove on into the Void.

"Well that was quite the short trip."

"Yeah, but what I don't get is why he went with the Road Crew." Ben said.

"Because he thought that the road trip was boring and very serious." Paradox explained. "After all, he was a kid and all children have the need to be immature sometimes, although he was like that all the time."

"He left his own family because of that?"

"Yes, he was getting tired of having to keep it a secret about using aliens since Max and Gwen thought it was such a 'serious' matter, and joined them, leading to their group expanding and growing until they took over the USA essentially and began to make bigger and better vehicles to rule the country with. It helped since he had so many aliens to make it happen."

"And the watch timing out?"

"The omnitrix's AI calculated that Grease Ben was too immature and changed the 'time out' feature from ten minutes to ten seconds."

"That sucks." Ben 23 said. "Having to become aliens that short, you won't see me doing that while getting some cash."

"Well what about the plumbers? Didn't they try to stop him?"

"They tried, but they always got away and well, they had bigger problems at the time. Such as Vilgax attacking Europe with an army of Tetamand mutants."

That surprised both Bens.

The bus drove on while entering a gate with a burger on it.

-Dimension 765001- 45 BTF, Burgerwood-

And entered a city made of food and cups.

"Welcome to dimension 765001- 45 BTF, the world of living food mascots and giant food products." Paradox said while a giant mouth with legs ran down the road. "And that's a Mouthanoid, the enemy of food mascots."

"Nom nom nom!" It said while eating a candy cane telephone pole.

"Wait, a whole world made of food?" Ben raised an eyebrow. "That sounds like someone's idea of a weird ad."

"I'm going to use that." Ben 23 said. "Might make a good cartoon series, think of the profits."

"On the upside I bet no one has to go hungry."

"Because they do not eat." Said Paradox while stopping the bus. "As for this world's Ben, he's busy fighting a Mouthanoid queen that started eating a family of jelly babies."

"That's messed up." spoke Ben 23 with a grimace. "Like, REALLY really messed up."

"Nom nom nom." A Mouthanoid said while looking at the bus while eating a man made of pancakes.

"Help me!" He yelled out while his 'head' got eaten.

Ben 23 puked on the ground.

"Ok...that's disturbing." Ben said while seeing a pink colored Goop attacking the Mouthanoid.

"Put the pancake down!"

"Nom?!"

"I won't say it again!"

The Mouthanoid threw the pancake man away before charging at Goop.

Goop then covered the monster before dissolving it into a pair of legs. "Yep, another day of stopping mouths. Wopedo."

"Um, maybe we should stay here. That dude is weird." spoke Ben 23.

The pink Goop then looked inside before pulling out a pixie stick. "Care for a Ben Stick? Only 10.95."

"Come on, we don't wanna be rude."

"I'm not going to get eaten!"

"Hello? Want some Ben Sticks?" Goop asked.

"Just come on. "Ben grabbed 23's wrist and dragged him off the bus.

Only for the Goop to appear next to them. "Ben Sticks?"

Ben 23 gulped before the Goop turned into a Ben made out of pixie sticks and licorice.

"It's only 10.95 or your money back."

"Uh no thanks, we're just passing by."

"Oh so you're from New Yam City?" He asked while putting the sticks in his arm. "Or San Fishcisco?"

"Neither, we're actually Bens from other worlds on a interdimensional trip."

"...are you high or something?"

"No."

"Ok, but what are you doing here? Trying to eat the people or something?"

"After seeing what happened, no way." spoke Ben 23 looking green.

"Good, if you did I would've turned into Pixie Stick and caused you to go mad."

"Pixie Stick?" Both asked confused before the Mascot Ben turned into Pesky Dust, but with a pink dress.

"This is Pixie Stick, now want some? It's only 10.95."

"Pass." spoke Ben.

"Are you sure? It's tasty." He said with a giggle.

"I'm not a cannibal." Ben 23 said.

"Don't you mean, can able? Eh eh?"

Chirp chirp chirp.

"Please tell me you don't always make puns."

"No, that's Kevin's job. He's a can of soup." He sighed. "Ugh, speaking of which, I have to go find him. We have a mission later involving a King of the Mouthanoids, later." He then flew away.

"That was weird." Ben said to Ben 23 with a sweatdrop.

"I'm gonna pass on fast food when I get home."

Both went back into the Time Bus while the bus drove back into the Void.

"Before I forget." Paradox said. "That Ben is gay for young Kevin. And are dating right now."

"Aw gross!"

"How? Such relationships are ok in all dimensions including your own."

"It's not that! It's the fact it's Kevin!" Ben groaned. "I don't need to think about 'that' when I see him!"

"You'd be surprised how many dimensions have you and him in a relationship."

Ben groaned as the bus went into a gate with a ship on it.

-Dimension 800001- 45 BTP, Hati-

And landed in the ocean.

SPLASH!

"Welcome to dimension 800001- 45 BTP, year 1720 AD. The age of the pirates and two years after Blackbeard got his head chopped off." Paradox said while the bus went to the ocean floor. "And apparently the bus can survive the pressure of seawater, interesting feature."

"Wait, you mean you didn't know that?"

"Exactly young Benjamin."

Ben groaned in frustration before Ben 23 pressed something on the screen in the back, turning the bus into a submarine.

"Wow! Didn't expect that at all."

"I suggest we NOT push any buttons without knowing what they do."

"Aw." He huffed before the subdoved through the water. "You're no fun."

"Hey, I'm being real. Last thing I want us this thing blowing up with all of us inside."

"It happened in one timeline." Paradox said. "After you pressed the big red button in the back next to the pool table, a very big mushroom cloud from what my alternate future self explained."

Both paled in horror.

"It was a joke, the button just made clown noises."

"Not funny." both said at once.

CRASH!

That was when the sub crashed onto an island as it went out of the water and crashed onto a palm tree. Both Bens fell out of the sub and landed head first into the sand. Their legs stuck out making them flail around.

Paradox appeared next to them and pulled them out from the sand.

"Ah!"

"Pfff! Yuck!" Ben 23 said while spitting out sand. "If I wanted to go to the beach I would have brought my trunks."

"Well this is an island full of drunkard seadogs." Paradox said while walking to the sub. "But take a look around, I have to get this bus out of the palm tree."

"Drunkard seadogs?"

"Former privateers. Or more commonly known as pirates."

"I had to deal with one of them, kicked his butt." smirked Ben.

"This is the golden age of pirates, where Kidd, Anny and Bonny, Blackbeard, and many others rule the caribbeans, you would be killed in a second young Benjamin for that." Paradox said before Ben 23 saw a strange orange octopus with dark blue eyes looking at them from the water.

"Hey, what are you looking at?"

It looked at him while revealing it had a jellyfish like head and whale like teeth before going underwater.

"Woah! That's some weird squid."

"What did it look like?" Ben asked.

"Like one of grandpa's mystery soup had tentacles."

"More specifically."

"A jellyfish whale squid thing."

"...wait." Ben blinked. "What kind of alien is it?"

Paradox looked at the sea for a second. "It could be a Cephalod-ae."

"A what now?"

"A Cephalod-ae from the planet Molluskus." Paradox said. "Young Ben never used one before, but in some dimensions he has used it, for a show for some reason. They detect mana to survive while using ink to bind enemies, their predator of choice is the Humpbackus."

"And?"

"They can't stay out of water for more than twenty minutes and hate bright lights while also camouflaging themselves and squeezing into tight spaces." Paradox said. "And some Bens called it Squidstrictor because of its powerful tentacles."

"But I never used him before."

"Because you have not unlocked the DNA, same with Rocks, but that is a spoiler for another time."

That was when the alien looked back up from the water and looked at Ben 23 again.

"Hey, maybe it's friendly?" Ben 23 said.

And cue it revealing ten cutlasses and two pistols from its many tentacles.

"Or maybe not." spoke Ben moving his hand to his watch at the ready. "Hey squidface! I don't know-"

Bang!

And cue a ball of metal hitting the sand next to Ben, blowing up the sand and obscuring his vision.

"Woah! We're under attack!" cried Ben 23.

"Arg!" It said before rising up, as a black and dark red omnitrix shown from its torso. "You landlubbers are going to have ya throats slit."

"Sorry, not on our trip." spoke Ben moving to transform before two of the pistols fired making them duck down again.

Bang!

Bang!

The alien then jumped out of the water before changing into a large greenskin man with long black dreads going down his chest, blue eyes, the omnitrix symbol on his left arm, and a large hook of green metal on his right hand. "Arg!"

"A Hookanite Sapien, been awhile." Said Paradox while still trying to get the bus out of the tree.

"I've handled one of them." spoke Ben before slamming down and transformed into Brainstorm. "Based upon your quick change and the familiar symbol, no doubt you are the version of me in this world, with a rather….odd choice of behavior."

"Arg, ye be getting on my nerves brat." He growled in annoyance before pulling out a pistol and fired at the omnitrix symbol.

Brainstorm fired a blast from his brain which zapped the bullet before Ben 23 transformed into Feedback, or in his words, Plug-Man, only with a blue eye and blue outfit.

He looked at them before suddenly turning into a familiar monster, but with three tentacles instead of two with an omnitrix symbol on its tail.

"You gotta be kidding me, a Krakken." Brainstorm groaned.

"Taste the power of the Pirate King of a Thousand Forms ye brats." He growled before charging at them.

The two quickly moved out of the way with Plug-Man jumping up and started to hold on to the side of the Krakken as he tried shaking him off.

"Bring it on fish face! You're just putting me in the mood for sushi!"

He growled before slapping Plug-Man with its tail.

"Ow!"

"You will face my wrath!" He roared before using the tentacles to make a sandstorm as they hit the ground.

Brainstorm scuttled away behind a rock for cover. 'This is crazy! What next, a squid?!'

The Krakken silently ran towards the rock before looking down as drool dripped from its mouth onto the crustacean.

He looked up and paled before jumping away as he almost got bitten by the jaw. "Goodness gracious! Perhaps I would highly recommend marine life in the water and not on land, especially since my outer shell could potentially damage your enamel!"

"Quit sounding like a politician!" It growled before quickly changing into a large squid with a massive brain and suckers on its arms as the head glowed and caused Brainstorm to stiffen a little before it frowned. "So ye brats are traveling, bloody landlubbers."

"How?"

"That is an alien of the Telapcephalpod species, you Bens call it Ventrilosquid." Paradox said while using some rope on the bus. "They are telepaths."

Plug-Man then ran towards the squid and grabbed him by the arms. But that's when he found himself wacked away by one of the tentacles.

"Ye brats might not be from around the Caribbeans, but ya not smart enough to stop Benjamin O'Mally, successor of Blackbeard, bless his blackened soul." He smirked before getting up. "Now, anything else before I send Ye to Davy Jones locker?"

Plug-Man gulped before saying. "Um...parley?"

"...say ye terms bilgerat."

"Uh, you know, parley." he repeated before he and Ben transformed back with the older one confused.

"What?"

"Trust me I've seen pirate movies." Ben 23 said before looking at the alien. "Here's my terms, you let us go and explain what happened with you and that watch and...you can have DNA from our power watches, the sea fairing ones that is."

He raised an eyebrow while smirking. "Lad, you got yourself an accord."

'What the?' Ben thought in shock. 'He...just saved us from a pirate!'

"So you gonna show us what you really look like?"

He flashed a bright black and red color while revealing a tall man with large muscles, a dark red jacket with gold buttons, no shirt with large ten pack abs, dark purple pants with small black shoes, a necklace of skulls were around his neck, long brown hair going down to his long beard that had cannon wicked attached to the ends, and a dark and bloody red omnitrix with scratch marks on the lense on his right arm. "Ye brats like or do I have something in me teeth?"

"Wow, his breath reeks." whispered Ben 23.

"Ixnay on the insults."

"I heard that." He said in annoyance. "I have scurvy."

"I suggest you eat more fruit." spoke Ben with a frown. "Now what's with the sudden attack? We didn't do anything to you!"

"Ye landlubbers found my crew's secret island. Protecting the ship is the captain's duty."

"Ship?" Ben 23 asked.

He pointed to the distance where a large black flagship was anchored near a coral reef. "That ye brats is the Queen Anne's Revenge, or what's left of the mast after that fateful day."

"And what day would that be?" asked Ben.

"The day captain Blackbeard got his head chopped off by that no good Robert Maynard." He growled. "I escaped to this here island and low and behold." He pointed to the watch. "A devil's favor for a black hearted man like me self."

"So you found your own omnitrix and decided to use it to rob and steal from people?"

"Neigh, stealing is too small. Ye brats are looking at the new ruler of the seven seas, the bane of all the new and old worlds, with the occasional privateer, but I spit on their graves." He grinned revealing his blackened teeth. "The Pirate King of a Thousand Forms will never be hanged, now. My new devils my lads."

"Hold up. There's just one more thing."

"What ye landlubbers?"

Ben smirked before slamming down on the watch and transforming into Shocksquatch and jumped at him before delivering a shocking bear hug.

"Gahhh!"

"It's a bad move to try and be polite to guys you just attacked." he spoke before this Ben groaned and stumbled back from the shock and fell back on the sand. "Look, you're not getting anything from us, so go back to your ship or get your butt whooped."

CRASH!

The Time Bus landed on the ground while turning into a bus again.

"Mmm, two seconds too long." Paradox muttered.

"Alright! Let's get out of here before tuna breath here gets up." smirked Ben 23.

Both ran into the bus while vehicle went right into the Void again as Shocksquatch scratched his ass a little.

"Ew!"

"What? I had sand in my fur." he frowned before changing back. "Besides, it's not half as gross as smelling like Wildmutt after getting soaked to the bone."

"Again ew. Just use soap."

"You don't like sand right, or are you afraid to get dirty?"

"Well I am a star, can't get dirty all the time. It's disgusting."

"You have some sand on your nose."

"Ahh! Get it off before I get pimples!" He screamed in horror.

'Definitely gonna need to work on that, he should know sand can't give you those.' Ben thought with a sweatdrop. "Hey Paradox, what's the next dimension? And this time can you explain more than just vague stuff?"

"Like the exact categories of the dimension or the various little changes in each one at every given nanosecond?"

"...the first."

"Ah, so this one is…" he said before going on a very long discussion about the formation of that dimension.

(Ten hours later)

"And that is how dinosaurs from that dimension went extinct. Now we head to the days of early man as said species started to develop-" Paradox said while both Bens started to get annoyed.

"No more!" cried Ben 23 covering his ears. "This is more boring then when I went to school!"

As the bus drove on, it reached a gate with a broken clock on it.

-Dimension 5555512- 99 BTAD-

And appeared in a dark version of Bellwood with several pillars of jumbled iron around the city.

"Welcome to dimension 5555512- 99 BTAD, the world where the Thief of Time became insane." Said Paradox while the bus suddenly stopped. "Huh? This is unexpected."

"What do you mean unexpected?!" Ben yelled.

"I mean that this vehicle has either broken down or something else is here to make it stop." He said while getting out of the bus. "I will be back."

And just like that the Time Walker walked out as both boys didn't see the strange purple flash from outside the bus.

(Five hours later)

"Where is he?" Ben 23 asked. "It's been hours now and I'm getting creeped out by this place."

"Something tells me he's in trouble."

"What? How do you know that?"

"Call it a hunch." He said before a boy with a black and white outfit consisting of a shirt with a clock on it, some pants with leather shoes, a pair of red goggles on his head, short brown hair with white streaks running down his sides, a lab coat with a copper pocket watch in one side, with a sleeker omnitrix which was about the size of his entire hand, covered in black and white lines and had a clock in the center of it which moved in different directions on his left arm, ran into the bus looking very nervous.

"DRIVE! Drive you bloody Bens!" He yelled out while a loud roar was heard in the distance. 'Crap! He's getting closer to my general direction!'

"Hold up, who are you supposed to be?" asked Ben 23.

"Benjamin Kirby Holmes, the Detective, now drive my bloody bus!" He snapped.

"ROAR!"

Both Bens looked out and saw a massive Time Beast, but with three heads, long black wings, a cobra's tail and fire coming out of its mouth as a dark blue omnitrix symbol was on its middle forehead, charging right at them. "What the?!"

"A Crono Chimera, or Time Beast as you call them." The Detective said while jumping into the front seat. "Now in about ten seconds you're going to scream from fright and have a horrible back pain."

"W-"

And cue the bus going one hundred miles an hour while the Time Beast opened its back to reveal an organic cannon that fired blasts of Time energy at the road, causing it to crumble away in an instant.

The other two Bens fell back against the seats while screaming in terror.

That was when the alien monster changed into a giant bat with a humanoid body, long fangs, an omnitrix symbol on its head, and a open ribcage with corrodim crystals in the center of its body, flew at them.

"Ahhh! What the hell is that?!" Ben cried out.

"A future version of a Vladat if their species didn't have a mass genocide." The Detective said while driving faster. "Now just change already and slow him down before we get turned into mutated cattle, well you two mostly as I don't have a decaying body."

The future alien blasted a purple blast from its chest while the bus swerved to keep it from getting hit.

"Why don't you do something if it's after you?!" yelled Ben in frustration.

"My Paradoxtrix is currently repairing itself from a Cyberman's blaster. Those things are nasty to its circuits, plus I'm driving the bus here!"

"Your what?" spoke Ben 23 before the bus shook.

"No time to explain, and in ten minutes he's going to rip the bus apart with a future Dravek, so I suggest you slow him down before he uses that alien on us."

Ben shivered at the memory of that alien. "Fine, but when we're done you start talking, got it?"

"Yes Benjamin." He said as the alien landed on the bus and turned into a large worm like creature with claw like legs, massive teeth with no eyes, large spikes on its belly and the omnitrix symbol on its tongue. "Now hurry before he gets us!"

"Ha ha ha! Times up faker!" It laughed maniacally.

"I'm not a faker, Napoleon Kirby Tennyson." He called out before looking at the screen. "Spoilers."

Ben opened a window and climbed up to the top before transforming into Humungousaur with a roar. "I don't know what your deal with him is, but you're getting off or I'll make you."

It turned and changed into a giant gray skinned humanoid with long tusks, long claws, a large spiked tail and the omnitrix symbol on his stomach. "Then fight me Benny, or are you scared of a prehistoric Zaroffican? Ha ha ha!"

Humungousaur frowned at the nickname before seeing the alien spitting acid at him and charged at him, leaving large green wounds on his legs. "GAH! That stings!"

"Ha ha! Of course, it's acid!" He laughed before slashing at the dinosaur's legs again as he turned into a giant Highbreed, with a skinny appearance, the omnitrix symbol on its left hand, and large arms on its back before using said arms to grab his face. "And this is how a Highbreed kills in the future! Ha ha! Bye bye, Benny poo~!"

"Gah!" he winced before growling and started to grow in size before slamming his fists against the alien's face and started punching him from side to side. "Try calling me that now!"

"Ow ow ow~ That hurts~" he giggled in joy. "Keep up the non existing pain~"

He went wide eyed before the alien turned into a silver robotic like man with a square tube going over his head and right where the ears were, with dark circles with tear drops on the sides, the omnitrix symbol over the large box like contraption on its stomach, and pointed a arm pistol at him.

"Delete, delete, delete." It said with no emotion before getting hit in the face with webs from Mr. Monkey. "Gah!"

"Time to give you a facial." he smirked running over and climbed on the back of it before spraying more webbing over his head.

"Delete, delete, delete!" It said while trying to grab at him before the bus swerved to the side while something came out of the bus.

"Top of the morning governor!" Said a humanoid bird, about the size of an ostrich with purple feathers, a large crooked beak, four red eyes and had ten arms where the normal ones would be as his hands glowed with mana, while blasting the robot away from the dinosaur. "Voracrow is here to serve some justice ya yanker!"

"Delete delete delete!" He said while looking at the three of them and changed into a figure that looked like the Detective, but with a dark blue omnitrix like device on his entire right side, a top hat, a missing eyeball with a pocket watch in his eye, and a dark blue mask over his left side. "Well played faker, getting these dimensional counterparts to save you. But this is a set back, for in about ten months time, I will beat you again."

"Nice try but this time I'm going to end you." The bird said before blasting him, only to see a dark green wall of energy covering the man and saw him vanish in an instant. "Damn it all!"

"Uh, dude?" spoke Mr. Monkey. "If you're here, then who's driving?"

"Autopilot." He said before changing back. "I made this bus, until Paradox stole it a month ago. While I was here in Napoleon's home dimension to stop him from making more dimensional chaos."

"Wait I thought that was Paradox's bus." Mr. Monkey said.

"No, he's no Thief of Time...or was it Detective of Time, never could figure out my own titles."

Ben went wide eyed. "You're the Thief of Time! The one that Paradox said could go to other dimensions?!"

"Yep, you're spot on." He said with a smile. "But let's get back on the Time Bus, before Napoleon comes back along with his army of time displaced villains."

"Better yet, you tell us since this thing is on autopilot."

"I'm more content in doors." He then pointed to a fighter plane from WWII Germany. "And away from Nazi fire."

"Nazi's?!"

"Among other forces."

WERRRRR!

Both looked up and went wide eyed as they changed back and ducked into the bus as it went into the Void.

The Detective walked from the pool table and took a seat on the drivers chair. "So want the long version or the short version? I have explained this to a Ben before at his dimension and during a Bencon, it was a good cameo in my personal opinion."

"As long as it takes without boring us to sleep."

"Well in simplest terms, I am the Benjamin who entered the Event Horizon in 1950 AD. When I entered it the omnitrix became infused with tachyon particles which, after obtaining parts from other universes, became the Paradoxtrix." He pointed to his watch. "It gives me a feature which eliminated my original aliens and replaced or created new aliens that went extinct or haven't been seen in your timeline. I can even bring people or objects from other dimensions and place them in new ones. But I use my new purpose to either meddle with dimensions for good or just have adventures which keeps Napoleon from causing more destructive chaos."

"And who is he?" Asked Ben while his legs were still burning from the acid claw marks.

"A version of me that went mad and started turning his dimension into a mess of time, and anything else he finds in the omniverse. For some reason he lost all amounts of pain due to his time in the Event Horizon, something that I have not experienced in my entire trillion year lifespan. And yet he calls himself the Napoleon of Crime, hence my name for him." The Detective said. "As for the dimension I'm from, it's dimension 665651- 34 BTD, and its time locked by Napoleon in spite of me, leaving me homeless or in this case dimensionless."

Ben 23 blinked at that.

"And in two seconds you are going to ask me what aliens I used right Ben 23?"

"What aliens-hey! Don't guess what I'm about to say, that's annoying."

"I see into the future, it's not my fault all languages and thoughts are like books to me." He shrugged. "As for aliens, the one you saw was Voracrow, an Omnivoracious Maximus from the timeline where Galvins went extinct on Omnivo Prime."

Ben groaned at the mention of that bird.

"As for the others." He said before turning into a giant galvin, about the size of a full grown man, with a small head, giant arms that had claws on it, a long tail, and had two saber like teeth. "This is a Galvin Alpha, or Ganderthal." He then made a killer bullfrog battle cry making Ben 23 jump right into Ben's arms.

"Ah!"

"Seriously dude?"

"What? It worked the first time." He said before turning into a very short Highbreed, about the size of Echo Echo, with plant like roots covering its body, long tentacles for hands and legs, and bark like teeth covering most of its face. "This is the ancestor of the Highbreed and I call him Treetooth. But they are very perverse with their tentacles and have hard bark that can make a 'Way Big' stagger in pain. We also can make trees."

Ben blinked before seeing the alien turn into a reddish green ghost like thing with red eyes and frowned. "Alpha."

"Yep, it's Alpha, a good version of him called Beta." He smiled. "And boy, it was tricky getting him into the Paradoxtrix."

"Who?" Ben 23 asked.

"Ben will tell you later." He said before changing back. "Now I'm going to stay here, as this is my bus you stole and if I left you out in the Void, you would die painfully."

"Now hold up. You never explained what happened to Paradox, he's been gone for over five hours!"

He looked confused. "I thought he was with you. I've been in Napoleon's dimension for months since you were thinking 'then why didn't you see him?' and for that, I didn't know he was in this dimension. I thought he was in another dimension helping a Ben with a massive harem stop a Celestialsapien from destroying the omniverse, oops spoilers."

"No, he went outside and disappeared, and we're not leaving without him."

"One problem." He pointed out. "I'm not a time traveler and he's not a dimensional traveler, Meaning he's either lost in the omniverse or is stuck in the dark dimensions."

"Dark what?"

"The places where evil uses exist, like Grease, Pirate and the ones you have fought against live in. It's pretty weird but hey, it's a good way of categorizing things here and in other dimensions like the Doctor Who dimensions and-"

"Turn the bus around!" Ben interrupted.

"And what? Get trapped by Napoleon? Ben, you might be a hero but out here, it's not a good thing. Plus if he WAS back there, my Paradoxtrix would've detected him as it can detect both time energy and omnitrixes." He frowned. "We will find him, just be patient and find him in the other dimensions, it could just be a glitch in the matrix you know."

"What? You saying he just 'glitched' out of this dimension?"

"Possibly, space time always have a way to spit people out. Think the Bermuda Triangle without the squids, plus if he is in another dimension then the Paradoxtrix will detect him, he can come back on the bus, and your road trip can continue. So relax and let me drive."

Ben groaned as Ben 23 patted his counterpart's back.

"Chill bra, if he can save us from a time bomb, then he can survive these dimensional things." He said with a smile. "Plus it might be fun to have a scavenger hunt."

"I just know this isn't gonna end up like I was hoping."

The bus kept on driving until they went into a gate with a rapier on it.

-Dimension 6667890- 13 BTM, Paris, France-

And appeared in a busy street.

"Welcome to dimension 6667890- 13 BTM. It's a hot day in Paris and it's the year where the Three Musketeers existed...well until they got killed by Cardinal Richelieu's new henchmen, Sevenseven." The Detective said while driving around the area. "But I suggest we stop somewhere before we get sent to the stake for being heretics."

"Then get us away from so many people."

"Relax. I'm going." He said before pressing a button and caused the bus to appear in a stable. "Got to love instant teleportation, we are in the king's stables too, lucky us."

Ben 23 looked out the window and saw several stallions eating hay next to the window. "Huh, neat."

Ben looked at the Detective. "Can you sense Paradox?"

"Mmm...I need to get out of the bus and look around. You two should come too just in case I get captured by Richelieu's men."

"We can handle Sevenseven." Ben 23 smirked.

"Oops, misspoke. It was Vilgax that killed the Three Musketeers, not Sevenseven. Apparently I mixed up one dimension with another, my mistake." The Detective said with a chuckle.

Ben went wide eyed while Ben 23 blinked.

"You mean squid head? He did that to the Three Musketeers?"

"Yep, all for the cardinal to obtain a spaceship with a 'weapon of god' on it. But it is only a planetary laser gun which got destroyed by this world's Ben a few weeks back." The Detective said while walking out of the bus. "Now want to check the area out or not?"

"Well staying here and letting the town stay under control by some crazy dude with alien tech isn't exactly on my list of things to sweep under the rug."

"Good, then follow me." He smiled. "Oh and for the celebrity, yes, you can ask for this Ben's autograph. He likes praises."

"Yes!"

(Later)

The Detective walked around the royal parade grounds while looking at his Paradoxtrix. "Mmmm, it seems this place was used by our musketeer just recently. But no Paradox sorry to say."

"You said that a few minutes ago." Ben sighed.

"I know, but it is tricky to find him. He is more elusive than myself."

"So the Three Musketeers are dead?" Ben 23 said.

"Yep, Athos, Aramis and Porthos are dead."

"And D'Artagnan?"

"Oh, he doesn't exist here. Our Ben is his replacement."

"But this is place is in the dark age of history, we all stand out like sore thumbs." spoke Ben.

"Actually it's near the early age of the seventh century, the king is Louis XIII, weak yes, but in no way in the Dark Ages." The Detective explained. "And trust me, you stand out as much as the fools in the traveling fairs. Meaning you are going to blend right in. This is France you know."

"Sweet, incognito." smirked Ben 23 while looking around before they heard a loud scream and saw a few men run through the crowd and into an alley.

"Thieves! They've scondered with my money!" Yelled a rich Frenchman with a broken walking stick and several cuts on his face.

All three Bens turned towards the alleyway as they saw some musketeers running into the alleyway.

"This is sweet! A real musketeer fight!" Ben 23 grinned. "Oh I wish I brought a camera, instant cash cow in the bag."

"Until you realize it will be considered a hoax by some sceptics." The Detective said bluntly.

"Oh please, like they'd think I made it up."

"Guys focus, we need to help them."

"Well that would be a right course of action." The Detective said before looking at his pocket watch. "But in two seconds a flamboyant Diamondhead will be dropping from a nearby building right towards the alleyway. And I am not keen on getting a broken skull."

"What?" Ben 23 said before a loud crash was heard from the alleyway.

"Come on."

All of them ran or walked to the alleyway before seeing a thin Diamondhead with a crystal feather on its tip, a long cape of diamonds on its back, a dark white and red omnitrix on its chest, and holding a long blade made from its right arm like a rapier and a long rapier on it's side in a golden scabbard, in the center of the thieves.

"Give back the money, in the name of the king." He said while taking a stance.

"Forget it ya overgrown rock."

"Yeah!"

"Go back to the mines!"

The alien shook his head before saying. "Then by the king's musketeers, you will be severely hurt. All for one, and…" he pulled out the second blade, revealing it had several bits of taydenite melted into the blade itself. "One for all!"

The men saw the alien charging right at them with the precision of a master fencer as some of them got cuts to the arms and legs while others got hit in the heart.

Ben and Ben 23 winced with the Detective watching without flinching.

"Yep, he is a fine veteran." He said with a nod. "However, in ten seconds young Ben here will ask me why I can't fight this fight, the answer my counterpart is because most of my forms will scare them and attract attention from the church. Thus I won't fight in this dimension."

"What are-HEY! Stop that!"

"Nope." He smiled. "But you should save your counterpart before that musket ball hits him in the right spot to shatter him."

"I'm on it!" Ben transformed into Water Hazard and held his hands out before blasting water out which hit the man with the pistol down alerting the others to them. "I got your back."

"Sacrebleu!" Both the men and Diamondhead gasped in shock as the alien stopped midway from slashing a man's face with one rapier.

"You look like you could use a bath too." Water Hazard blasted the second guy with the last one panicking and tried running again.

Only for the Detective to trip him and caused him to go flying into a wagon full of horse manure. "Have a nice-"

SPLAT!

"Fall." He smirked.

"Ew." Ben 23 gagged.

"Well, that takes care of that."

And cue two rapiers to the neck.

"Who are you? More of the cardinal's men? That squid's twisted hellspawn?" The Diamondhead said with a dark glare to his face.

"Woah!" Water Hazard cried out. "Calm down!"

"And let you trick me? No, not after the last time." He growled.

"His friends were killed by a lie." Whispered the Detective to Ben 23. "It was a trap."

"Ouch."

"Among other things." He then looked at the alien. "Bennett d'Aragon de La Baptiste de Toye, relax. You are with allies."

"How do you know my name?!"

"I just know, so lower your weapons and we can talk."

"Words alone will not be enough to make me lower my guard, now talk or your friend shall feel my blades."

And that was when the watch timed out as Ben gulped. "Um, I'm not one for shish kabobs."

"Sacrebleu! Devil spawn from hell!" Bennett d'Aragon de La Baptiste de Toye gasped in shock.

"Only in the bed." Said the Detective to the audience with a wink.

"Look, if you lower your swords we can explain everything."

He glared at them before putting the rapier in its scabbard and the diamond blade into his body. "Alright, but if you are lying then to the dungeons you go."

"Man, he's the genuine thing." whispered Ben 23.

"But he is a product of his time." The Detective said. "Like Gwen with magic, it's their cup of tea. And in two seconds his omnitrix will be timing out."

And just like that Diamondhead changed back into a Ben who looked about the regular Ben's age, but with a musketeers uniform and a long scar near his lips. Overall, he was almost handsome.

"Wow. You are hot." Muttered Ben.

"Hot has nothing to do with the moment, now explain yourselves."

(Some time later)

"SACREBLEU!" Bennett d'Aragon de La Baptiste de Toye cried out in shock. "Beings from beyond heaven!"

"No, Bellwood." spoke Ben 23.

"Beyond heaven! By the lord, this is absurd!" He said while slapping his face. "Ow! Ok, I'm calm now. So you are traveling beyond god's realm and wanted to look for an angel called Para Doxy?"

"It's Paradox." Ben sweatdropped. "Have you seen him?"

"No, have I seen this Para Doxy then I would have placed my sword at his enemies."

The Detective sighed. "Well back to the road we go. But before we go, young Ben 23 wants so see your aliens. My self included as you have a species we all dislike yet you have."

They looked confused at that.

"Argit's species." He said bluntly.

"Who?"

"A con artist who knows Kevin." spoke Ben. "I've never unlocked him in my watch, but something tells me I would be better off not."

"You mean the hedgehog?" Bennett d'Aragon de La Baptiste de Toye asked. "Then I can show you as it is one of the weirdest devils I have in this demon artifact."

"Then show us." Ben 23 asked. "I really want to see a hedgehog alien."

Ben groaned as the other Ben punched the watch and turned into a tall version of Argit, but with more spines on his head, a longer tail and was super skinny as the scabbard was hanging from his hips.

"Here is the Hedgehog devil. Is it to your liking?"

"For a Porkisapian, it's ok." The Detective sighed in annoyance. "But in the future, use him only at night."

"Why is that?"

"He is ugly." He said bluntly. "And more suited for the shadows." 'And I really hate them!'

Bennett d'Aragon de La Baptiste de Toye blinked at that. "Ok?"

Ben 23 looked him over before saying. "Meh, not my style. Needs more muscles."

"Hey, keep in mind, those quills on him are a pain if they stab you."

"Oh." He said before noticing some men walking into the alleyway.

"Who sent you?" Spoke Bennett.

"The cardinal." The head of the group said while holding a rapier. "He wants a word with you...wait. Is there three of you?"

"Four if you count the images that Ben here will give you after delivering a left hook to the face." The Detective said while cracking his knuckles. "Or me when you try and stab me with a knife."

"If you're coming here for a smackdown, I got just the dude." smirked Ben 23 before slamming down on his hero watch.

Ben sighed before slamming the omnitrix and turned into Heatblast. "I hope you can handle the heat."

Bennett punched the symbol before turning into Swampfire, who had a long flower going down the back of his head, and pulled out his rapier. "All for one and one for all, now come minions of the cardinal."

"Freezelizard!" called Ben 23 before letting out a freeze blast which froze one of the men against the ground.

The group went wide eyed before the Detective walked towards one of them and punched him in the gut before kicking him into a wall.

"And you're dead. Ben, goon on your left."

Heatblast avoided a sword before grabbing it and started to heat it up making the man let go from the burning metal.

"Devil!" He cried out before getting stabbed by Bennett's blade right in the throat. "Gah…"

"Takes one to know one." He said before parlaying a blade to Freezelizard's head. "Stay on guard, never falter."

"Don't gotta tell me twice."

The group tried to tackle them at once, only for the Detective to appear behind the leader and grabbed his wrists.

"Call off the men or you will see the devil tonight, or more accurately your own personal torment in the pits of the Void." He said with a cold tone with a hint of darkness.

"Your fibs will not make me falter demon spawn!"

He sighed before saying. "Ben 23, kick or freeze his balls. Slowly."

"You want me to do what?!"

"Kick or freeze his balls. To show how 'demons' work on sinners like him."

"I'm not gonna freeze his coconuts, but kicking I can do."

"Do you-"

KICK!

"AHHHHHHH!" He screamed while his balls cracked on impact.

"Ooh, I felt that." winced Heatblast.

Bennett flinched at that before the last man was pinned to a wall by his rapier. "Now, talk. Why has the cardinal's minions attacked us?"

"I won't tell! On pain of my soul!"

He frowned before changing into Big Chill, but he had feather like antenna on his head along with wings in the shape of a cape. "Shall I freeze your blackened soul instead?"

"I think he'll do it." spoke up Heatblast with his arms crossed. "Coming in to fight us when we can do this isn't exactly a smart move."

"Ahhhh! Ok ok I'll tell just don't freeze me!"

Bennett grinned. "Then talk."

"I-It wasn't the cardinal! It was Milady de Winter who order us to bring you to the castle!" He cried out. "Don't kill me! I have more days to live!"

He sighed before changing into Chromastone, who had two horns on his head with several long blade like crystals on his hips, and grabbed him by the shirt. "Tell her that next time, come in person."

And cue the man going flying into the distance. "AHHHHH!"

"He won't be back." The Detective said with a chuckle. "Especially since Bennett sent him flying into the queen's chambers, naked. And it's going to be a bloodbath tonight."

The other two winced before changing back.

Bennett changed back with a sigh. "Oh that mademoiselle, hard to acquire yet knows how to make a man sweat."

Ben 23 looked confused. "Am I missing something?"

"No, he is just thinking about Milady de Winter, his on again, off again lover and enemy." The Detective smiled. "And the ex wife of Athos."

"Kinda risky there dude."

"What's a dude?" The musketeer asked confused.

"Nevermind."

Ben walked up to Bennett and asked. "So what does she look like?"

"Fair, cold to the touch, mesmerizing dark blue eyes, and an unusual orange color to her locks." He said with a sigh. "With a dress that makes men follow her on a wim."

"So a redhead? Yikes." spoke Ben 23. "I know one, my dorky cousin who is a huge bookworm, but she's kinda nice, but still a dork."

"Gwen is a kickass." Ben deadpanned. "And level headed."

The Detective sighed. "Same with her, until she went into another di...oops, spoiler alert."

Ben then blinked. "Wait...you're into your cousin?!"

"What? She's not my cousin, she's not even related to the Toye line." Bennett frowned. "What hast thou been drinking?"

"You just said she has orange hair!"

"Woah there dude, maybe it's some other girl." spoke Ben 23 with a grimace. "Tons of girls have that same hair color."

"No." The Detective said. "It's this version of Gwendolyn, but her DNA is wrong. She was not born to his line and is completely separate from the Anodite line."

Hearing that made both turn green and feel sick.

Bennett looked lost before saying. "I must be off, Milady de Winter is waiting for my presence." He then looked at the Detective. "Hope you find this Para Doxy, and remember. All for one and one for all."

"We will try." He said while dragging the other Bens away. "Tata."

"I'm gonna need a barf bag." groaned Ben 23 before covering his mouth. "Too late!"

"Same." Ben groaned.

(Later)

-On the bus, in the Void-

Ben 23 puked again in the bag while feeling super sick. "Ugh…"

"Feeling better?" The Detective asked from the driver's seat.

"I...think….nope!" he threw up again with Ben himself shaking his head.

"I'm trying to keep any weird images from coming to my head."

"Well to be honest, all dimensions with possible romantic attractions will have incest or possible incest. It depends on the story itself." The Detective chuckled. "Plus this isn't the worse shipping in the omniverse."

"What is?"

"Female Albedo and Ben, cute but not good for the fragile mindset."

"Don't say that!" he groaned with Ben 23 confused.

"Who?"

"A Galvan that hates Azmuth and made the ultimatrix and is Ben's arch enemy. Also very egotistic and likes chilly fries while stuck permanently as a inverted copy of Ben."

He briefly imagined that and shrugged. "Honestly that's not as bad."

"He also made the Way Bads, nearly took over the world in one timeline, and in one dimension….well…" he sighed in hate. "Fucked and mutated Kai into a Loboan human thing."

And cue Ben grabbing a bag and puked into it.

"Too soon?"

"Yes." he got out at the image.

The Detective shook his head before the bus went into a gate with a hat on it.

-Dimension 4445678- 23 BTW, Ledgerdomain-

And appeared in Ledgerdomain.

"Welcome to dimension 4445678- 23 BTW, or to be more accurate a small part of Ledgerdomain that is far removed from the normal one you knew Ben."

"Ugh how...so?"

"Simple, this part of the dimension is non corruptible. Meaning anyone living here won't become an evil magic user."

"Well please tell me we're not about to meet Charmcaster with the watch, she tried that when I was ten and messed up with Gwen, that's awkward enough."

"Oh no, that's dimension 000123- 99 BTCO, and she's a good hero that rules this place. Even if she is still into Kevin and wants a threesome with Gwendolyn." He chuckled. "This one is where you got sent at age ten by Hex."

"Oh crap."

"How did he do that?" Ben 23 asked.

"He just kicked him into a portal, nothing to it." The Detective shrugged. "But be warned, the omnitrix fused with him during the trip so don't poke him too much."

"Wait how are we still driving?" Asked Ben while looking out the window and saw they were floating in midair.

"Propellers. I made this to survive any dimension."

"Well can you land it?"

He nodded before driving towards a large stone tower in the distance and parked it. "Anything else?"

"Is this Ben good?" Asked Ben 23.

"Yes, if you don't mind him casting a spell on you and becoming a lizard or something."

"So it's another one to avoid."

"Actually no, he's just practicing spells on a regular basis. But he might know where Paradox is as his magic is amplified here." The Detective said while walking out of the bus. "So, want to step on the moon?"

"I'm in." spoke Ben 23.

"Then come along, and in ten seconds I will be showing you an interesting rock formation in the shape of Gwendolyn's butt." He chuckled while Ben facepalmed.

(Outside)

"See." He pointed to a rock in the distance. "That's what Gwendolyn's butt looks like in stone. Fascinating isn't it?"

"No." spoke both of them looking away.

He shrugged. "You two are no fun."

"I don't wanna look at something that makes me think of my cousin's butt!"

"Then why did you talk about it during the Forge of Creation finasco?" He countered while walking away.

"I was ten and I didn't even remember that until RIGHT now!"

"But you still did it."

Ben blushed bright red while Ben 23 looked at the tower.

"What's that?"

"That's the Tower of Spells, this Ben's private tower and strong hold against the other creatures of this dimension. Just be careful, he can see you from the tippy top of that left window." He sweatdropped. "Also do you remember the time Gwendolyn was wearing a hazmat suit?"

"Yeah?"

"Well apparently several Bens tried to use magic in them. But they inflated and became bouncing balls." The Detective said as Ben 23 blinked.

"Wait what? Gwen never did that."

"Did you ever have to deal with Ghostfreak getting out of the watch?"

"You mean Ghosty Ghoul? No why?"

Ben deadpanned. "Still a bad name."

He stuck his tongue at him.

" **APPENDAGE-A REGORIA!** " Yelled a booming voice from the tower as all of the Bens got covered in a bright blue energy which paralyzed them and made them float in the air.

"Hey! What's going on?" asked Ben.

"It's the spell Gwendolyn used when you were in florida." The Detective said calmly. "Meaning this dimensions Ben has found out we were here."

"This is freaky!" Ben 23 yelled out.

"I have been in worse."

"Like what?!"

"The Ledgerdomain War, oops spoilers." He said before seeing a dark green Anodite with long green energy hair going passed the legs, an omnitrix symbol on the stomach, and had a small chest, floated towards them. "And here is the star himself."

"Who are you to trespass?"

"Relax Benjamin, it's me the Detective." He said as the Ben went wide eyed.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize you were here general."

"It's fine, but I suggest you let us go. We aren't here to fight but to locate Paradox."

"Of course, my bad." The Anodite said while looking at the other Bens before cancelling the spell and caused them to drop onto each other.

"Ow!"

"Get off me!" Ben 23 yelled.

Ben did so and looked at the new Ben in shock. "Woah, you're an Anodite?"

"Yes, but only because the omnitrix fused with my body in the most painful of ways. The spark actually hurts when it pops up in males, like really hurts." he winced with Ben 23 looking him over.

"Um dude? Are you naked?"

"Yes, why?"

"Might wanna get some pants."

"You do realize everytime we transform we become naked right?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He's got a point." Ben said with a nod.

"So not true, I'm not naked when I'm Freezelizard."

"Because that particular alien's genitalia is located inwards." The Detective said. "That and there is a flap near the groin that opens up when aroused."

"Dude gross!"

"Just saying."

The Anodite shook his head. "So what do you need? Locating spells? Relics? A smoothie maker?"

"No, we just need to look at your tower and library of books." The Detective said while Ben 23 dropped at the smoothie maker comment.

"Very well, follow me." He said while floating towards the tower. "But no touching the books with locks on them."

"Why?" Ben asked.

"They hold Great Old Ones." He said bluntly. "Like the Diagon."

Ben went wide eyed.

(At the tower)

A large thick wooden door opened up to reveal a room covered in books, a large pink crystal ball in the center of the room and a table with a large tome on it as it's open pages was written in an unknown language.

"Welcome to my abode, watch the pet carpet."

"W-"

And cue a carpet like snake rising up and licked Ben 23 with a soft carpet tongue.

"That's my pet carpet."

"Wah!"

The carpet licked him again before licking Ben and returned to normal as it laid on the ground.

"Ew."

"Don't worry, it is not a Stone Creature." The Anodite chuckled. "It's just my first attempt to use animation magic."

"So it won't try to kill us?"

"Unless you're a dust bunny, which I know you aren't."

Ben 23 gulped.

"So take a look around. My library is all yours to look at." He said. "But are you any good at the egyptian or mesopotamian alphabet?"

"I am." The Detective said. "But these two, not really."

"Oh…..that's a problem. I don't have any books in english."

"But you're speaking it." Ben pointed out.

"Translator function." He deadpanned. "It lets me speak in all language at once. Meaning I'm speaking english and Homo Magicus at the same time."

"Look, can you find the dude or not?" asked Ben 23.

"Yes, but I need to change into my other forms to better locate him. He doesn't have mana that can be traced by conventional means." He said before changing into a large Terraspin with green flames covering his head. "But you can give me the books I need if you want to help."

"Uh, do you need to use him? I'm being reminded about someone I fought." spoke Ben.

"He's not like that monster Adwaita." He frowned. "Plus this species uses magic as well."

"Just saying."

He sighed before the Detective started looking at a book. "Just help."

"Alright, but I'm not exactly smart on...whatever some of these books say." spoke Ben 23 while holding a book.

"That's a book on summoning cookies." He said while several books floated up and he looked at all of them like a clockwork machine.

"Why summon them if you can just make them the old fashion way?"

"Because it's fun."

"Plus he's half mad." The Detective muttered to himself.

(Later)

Ben 23 groaned while reading several unreadable books. "Ugh, this is driving me nuts!"

"Same." Ben groaned while a large Stone Creature with green lines and eyes with an omnitrix symbol on its head was looking at a large tome. "And I can't read some of these."

"Huh." The Detective muttered while reading a book. "So that's how the Type-Moon dimension intermingled with this one. Who knew."

Both Bens groaned.

"Find anything?" The Stone Creature asked.

"Just the spell Gwendolyn used to change time." The Detective said. "The one that Ben lives in, not my own."

"Uh….you know what, I'm not even gonna ask."

The Stone Creature then changed into a tall humanoid with Charmcaster's hair, long flowing green robes and the omnitrix symbol on his leg before looking at another book. "Mmm, almost found it."

"Wait what's that?" Ben asked.

"A Homo Magicus. A subspecies of humans from Ledgerdomain." Said the Detective. "Both Charmcaster and Hex are from this branching point in humanity."

"Wait, so you mean it's possible to have Charmcaster's ability in the watch?"

"Yes, but only by extreme luck. Like if you had that charm of luck on your person." He chuckled. "Other then that, I suggest you either kiss her or slap her skin hard with the omnitrix when you get home. She is out of the bag."

Ben groaned at that while Ben 23 blinked and grinned.

"Yes! Magic man is coming to a theater near you!"

"..."

"..."

"...what?" Said the alternate human with confusion.

"That's the name I'm giving him after I get Charmcaster's DNA into my hero watch."

"Hey I came up with it first!"

"No I did."

Both glared at the other while one was making a green energy ball in his hands.

"I came up with Magic man when I was trapped here for fifty years! You can't just take away my copyrighted name!"

"Hey I can make it big where I'm from!"

"Oh yeah, and I'm a hermit with no way home, oh wait. I AM!" He snapped. "I've been here and FOUGHT a war! I doubt you ever seen a person get blown up by a spell! Well? Huh?! HUH?!"

"At ease." The Detective said sternly. "Young Ben 23 is just egotistical about wealth. Nothing more."

"Trust me, I'm working on fixing that." spoke up Ben.

He frowned before changing back into a tall old man with a white beard, scars around his eyes, and flowing robes as a green omnitrix symbol was embedded right into his chest. "I hope so, for your sake. Now I have found the spell."

"Gre-"

"But I'm not sure if this will work given Paradox's unnatural mana."

"...can you tell us these things before saying that?"

"I'm old." He deadpanned. "I can't remember everything."

Ben groaned as the man walked to the crystal ball and chanted.

"Kaztazakaza Zazzazakaraz Zaxzxzxzlkaz!"

The crystal glowed before….

BOOM!

It exploded and shattered into a million pieces.

"Crap, I guess my tracking spell didn't work or….nah. Paradox is too crazy to do that." He muttered the last part to himself. "Anyway, sorry. I couldn't pinpoint him."

"Damn it."

"But I do know that he isn't in any normal dimension." He pointed out. "But said dimension is on the other side of the omniverse, towards the Prime dimension."

The Detective groaned. "Then we have to go to the Time Bus and try to get there without hitting any dimensional gates, which is hard as the Prime dimension is covered in a retcon barrier along with several dimensions."

"Retcon what?" Ben 23 said confused.

"A barrier made to destroy continuity and make new ones. It was placed there by a Celestialsapien named Chaos before getting destroyed by another Ben. It was a tasteless one as it did nothing to make new dimensions but it's affecting the Prime dimension by keeping it separated from other dimensions." He sighed while looking at the screen. "Shame too, but the creators have spoken."

"Who are you talking to?"

"The viewers." He said. "And the numerous readers."

Both looked completely lost at that.

"Anyway, let's set sail. We have a Paradox to find."

"But the barrier."

"I know how to get through it, it's the gates we have to worry about."

"You sure?"

"Positive, I've been through retcon barriers before." He said while walking away. "Later Wizard, see you in the future."

"Just don't do anything crazy." Said old man frowned.

"That's part of my charm."

"And annoyance." whispered Ben 23.

(In the Void)

The bus drove on while Ben and Ben 23 looked out the window.

"Care for some burgers?" The Detective asked. "There is a oven near the pool table."

"Eh, why not, I could eat." Ben said before walking to a small oven and looked confused. "How do you use this?"

"Just press the burger icon on the screen and press how many you want to eat."

"Alright, simple enough." He said before pressing some buttons.

Beep.

And cue a large burger appearing on the oven in a flash of green energy.

"Wow, now that's convenient."

"And energy friendly." The Detective said. "Also you can get smoothies from it."

"Sweet!" Ben 23 grinned. "Get me two."

Ben typed on the screen as two large smoothies appeared on the oven.

"Just be careful." The Detective said while the bus moved towards a gate with a mohawk on it. "We are almost near a gate, meaning that machine will stop working for the duration of our time there."

"Yea yea."

-Dimension 777734- 88 BTM, Bellwood-

And cue the bus driving into an apocalyptic wasteland.

"Welcome to dimension 777734- 88 BTM, and well you know this dimension all too well." The Detective said while Ben finish his burger.

He looked outside before spitting it out on Ben 23's face just as he started on his smoothie.

"Ew! Hey watch it!" He snapped in disgust.

"Sorry, but you might wanna look outside."

He did and saw Dr. Psychobos using a pickaxe on a mountain of junk in the distance. "Oh fuck!"

"Language." Both Ben and the Detective said at once.

"What? We're back in that crazy desert place again."

"Yet we aren't here to visit." The Detective sighed. "Besides dimension 777734- 88 BTM is too far gone to stay for a year. Especially when this planet will be void of life in ten years or less. Depends on the weather and how Mad Ben will do to the rest of humanity after escaping his prison."

"Just how are you so calm about this?!"

"Been here when the Cuban Missile crisis went sour. Aka, that's how it became a wasteland, a nuclear winter."

"Hold up, how can that be." spoke Ben. "I'm no expert, but even I know that it takes years for radiation to fade away."

"Azmuth came here to 'terraform' the planet and remake the human race before Vilgax and that insane Clockwork creature came and took the omnitrix before abducting this world's Ben and raised him into their image. Azmuth got all of the radiation out of the air and water, but not the soil when he got reverted back to an egg."

"Wait, we got nothing to worry about." spoke Ben 23 with a smile. "That wack job version of us got taken in, and with us here we can make sure it stays that way."

"Problem." The Detective deadpanned. "He got out with Nanomech and is still roaming around the desert."

"How?!"

"Psychobos."

"But he hates him."

"Not when he is hungry, starving and wants to go home. And as you saw outside, he's still in chains."

"So he double crossed the crab?"

"Yes." He said before the bus stopped suddenly. "Huh? Oh boy, forgot to put gas in it."

"You need gas? For a TIME bus?"

"Yes." He got up. "It needs mana and plutonium that has been pressurized into a gaseous form."

"So we're stuck here until then?"

The Detective walked out of the bus. "Yes, now come out and help me. NRG might help speed things up by a googillion."

Ben and Ben 23 groaned at this. They followed him out and got hit with the humid air.

"Ugh."

"Relax, it's not that hot." The Detective said while taking out a plug on the side of the bus. "Now I suggest you become NRG before you get irradiated by the plutonium."

"I'm on it." Ben slammed down and transformed into said alien. "So you just need to put that in via the holes in the front of this suit right?"

"Yes. And Ben 23, do you have this alien by chance? And in two seconds your going to say either yes or no."

"Y-Ok seriously, knock that off!"

"Sorry, I can't help it. But I haven't done it for a while so it's a personal record in my opinion." He shrugged. "So do you have him?"

"You mean Helmethead? Sure."

"Really? Helmethead?" NRG groaned. "That's really bad."

Ben 23 transformed into a blue and gold version of NRG while speaking in a italian accent. "Not another word."

"Mama mia." The Detective said with a smile.

"That's two." spoke NRG with a chuckle.

"But fitting for the accent brother NRG." He smirked.

"Oh ha ha."

The Detective looked at the plug. "So this will take a while so please start while I look out for raiders and Mad Ben."

"Fine." Both said while sending radiation blasts at the plug while the Detective walked a little away from the bus.

'Mmmm, should I do a prehistoric Ghostfreak, Dalek Delta or an Incursean from prehistory for this fight?' He thought while looking into the distance.

(A few minutes later)

"Are we almost done here?"

"Not yet." The Detective said while the sun was setting. "Just a few more minutes."

NRG groaned at that. "You're lucky we haven't timed out yet."

"Yeah." Helmethead sighed.

The Detective looked at the desert before checking his pocket watch. "Mmmm, in about fifteen seconds he's going to be coming at us with the form of a very pissed off Four Arms."

They looked lost before seeing a dust cloud in the distance. 'Crap.'

The dust cloud moved towards them while it was revealed to be a Four Arms with a mohawk and several chains around his arms.

The Detective looked at the two while turning the Paradoxtrix's lense around to the right. "Don't stop pouring the plutonium into the bus, I will hold him off."

"But he's gonna be wanting us."

He smirked before getting covered in a flash of dark energy before turning to a tall and super muscular frog man with the Paradoxtrix symbol on his left shoulder, five fingers, very long legs, and wearing a dark fur outfit of an unknown animal around his shoulder. "Tell that to Beelzecrash, the prehistoric ancestor of all Incurseans."

"Wow, shame Bullfrag can't be that tall."

"Or muscular." Helmethead said before Beelzecrash suddenly jumped a few miles into Four Arm's direction, making a crater where his feet were.

CRASH!

"Stop right there Mad Ben, you are not going to cause carnage on my counterparts today. And in two seconds you're going to say shut the fuck up."

"Shut the fuck up! I don't know who you are, but I'm gonna tell you what I told those two. In my world there's only room for one Ben."

"I'm the Detective." He deadpanned before punching him in the face. "And I don't care for your rules."

Mad Four Arms reeled back before yelling and swung at him.

He let it hit him while not looking slightly in pain. "Stronger skin, good for a constant battle torn planet." He then kicked him in the groin before doing an uppercut with his right arm. "Especially in this heat!"

"Gah!"

Beelzecrash then wrapped his tongue around him before slamming him into the sand. "Come now, you aren't that weak are you? Oh wait, you are."

Mad Four Arms groaned in pain before transforming back and scowled. "Just what Ben ARE you?"

"One that went into the Event Horizon." He said before grabbing him by the neck. "And gained the experience you lack, to see all dimensions in the omniverse. As for you, you are deadweight in the long run, someone that needs to be put down like a dog."

Mad Ben glared before slamming down on his watch with the Detective finding himself swatted away by a huge hand, since Mad Ben just turned into Way Big.

He landed on the ground before spitting out blood. "Really? You risk your ace on me? How pathetic."

"Big talk for a weakling."

Beelzecrash smirked before turning into a giant blue scaled snake like creature with a giant fin on its back, two long hand like claws and ten fins with tiny extension on each end, while on its nose was a smaller horn that glowed yellow, that appeared on the sand. "Say that to PSI or a Root Shark Omega for your lack of a brain."

Way Big crossed his hands before firing out a huge beam with the other two Bens seeing the fight and growing nervous.

"This isn't good, can't we finish this faster?!" Helmethead said with a slight yell as PSI sent some glowing rocks at the Way Big.

"Right now I think we should leave it to him."

"Why?! That Ben's going to kick his ass!"

"I have a feeling it will be the other way around."

PSI dove into the sand before tunneling under Way Big and caused him to fall into the ground.

"You think acting like a little fish is gonna be enough?" he frowned before grabbing a ruined building and turned to the bus. "I'm gonna smash your little ride along with those two."

That was when something popped out of the sand.

"Not today." Said a dark gray figure with long claw like hands, three eyes going around its crack like line that connected his face, which had a zipper on it, and it's tentacle like legs, as the Paradoxtrix symbol appeared on his face. "Meet the Ecto Revenant or just prehistoric Ghostfreak to you pal."

"Ha, you're stupid. He's going to get vaporized."

He pointed to the night sky before unzipping his body, revealing a massive 'dot' of decay and madness that made him look like a Lovecraftian horror in Mad Way Big's eyes. " **BOOOOO!** "

"A-AHHHHH!" He screamed as the 'dot' zoomed towards him and punched his horn with a lot of force to crack it a little.

"Lights out bastard." He said as the alien turned back to Mad Ben, whose head was bleeding out like crazy.

Mad Ban looked at him in horror and started scrambling back in terror. "S-Stay away!"

He floated towards him. "Know this, if you attack my counterparts again, you will see me again and this time." He opened his mouth revealing a massive set of teeth with multiple eyes staring at him. " **I WILL EAT YOU BODY AND SOUL! HAHAHAHAHAHA!** "

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He cried out before fainting in fear.

He turned to the NRG's before changing back to the Detective. "There you go, one less enemy to deal with, until much later."

"Well please tell me we're done, I feel ready to pass out." spoke Helmethead.

"You are. It's full for another 4.5 billion years." He walked towards them. "Also, I offered another Benjamin that alien but he chose not to."

Both sighed and stopped before changing back and panted in exhaustion.

"Come now, we have more places to go to before reaching the Prime dimension." He said while walking into the bus. "Also come in quickly, there are giant scorpions and three headed coyotes out here at night."

Ben 23 paled while hearing howls in the distance.

"At this point...I'd welcome those." panted Ben.

"Nope." Ben 23 said while running inside. "Nope nope nope nope!"

Ben sighed and dragged himself inside and sat down. "So, where to next?"

"No idea." The Detective said as the bus drove back into the Void. "For all I know we might hit a dimension with dinosaurs in it."

"Reminds me of this movie going on back in my town. Some sort of remake reboot of a prequel to a big dinosaur franchise." remarked Ben 23.

"Jurassic Park? Because I went to that dimension in my free time."

"I can't remember, they kept rebooting it over and over no one knows what it originally was called."

"I see. So Ben, how are you and Ester? Still annoyed she dated someone behind your back?"

He frowned and looked away. "A little bit. I mean, I can get her being shocked about the whole 'learning about me and Kai getting together in the future and having a son', but out of all the guys she could get with, she got with Sunny's old boyfriend?"

"That is a possible timeline, not fact. Also Elena is still into you, heck she's been using nanochips to spy on you." The Detective chuckled. "All because she cares for you."

"Last time I saw her she was at that weird dating game, and for some reason changed her look, and in case you didn't know, before that she sounded really pissed. Honestly I'm amazed she didn't take the time to try and end me."

"Blame the Celestialsapiens. And she was pissed because you dated Julie, she's a yandere. They love you and hate rivals. Just talk to her and she will love you again. Trust me, I have dealt with yanderes for millennia."

"The last few times I fought her I nearly died from suffocating." he glared. "And let me repeat myself, the second time she sounded like she wanted revenge, as in wanting my head."

"Oh that. Simple nanochip corruption, nothing a little rebooting won't fix, I'll help you with that after this adventure."

"Dude, if you need some tips on handling stalkers, just give them an autograph or try ditching them on some other guy. Trust me, I had this one chick who was like Handy Man, came to all my movies."

"Who was she?" Asked Ben with a groan while the Detective started muttering about 'nanochip rebooting' in the background.

"Some girl named Red Wind something something."

"You mean Looma Red Wind?!"

"Ah! That's the name."

"She's the princess of the Tetramands, she actually tried fighting over me to get with her."

"...really? Because she just gave me some papers and stuff to sign."

"Marriage registration papers." The Detective smirked. "You signed them without knowing. Ha ha."

"Wait what?!"

Ben chuckled a little at that while the bus went into a gate with a cat on it.

-Dimension 888765- 02 BTG10-

And appeared in a park as the Rustbucket was next to the now stopped bus.

"Welcome to dimension 888765- 02 BTG10, the place where Gwendolyn got the omnitrix." The Detective chuckled. "And still, I can't believe you got hitched."

"Hey, I remember this. The dweeb sure caught on to it fast. Reminds me of this dream I had a long time back where she got to it before me."

"It was canon." He winked at the audience. "And the dream was you having premonition of this dimension events before they happened. Must be the Anodite blood in you."

Ben blinked in shock.

"Too soon?"

"...that actually sounds a little possible."

Ben 23 looked out the window before seeing grandpa Max and Gwen outside the bus. "I-It's GRANDPA! I'M COMING!"

And cue him running out of the bus.

"Wait!"

Ben 23 ran towards Max before hugging him. "GRANDPA!"

"Oof!" he groaned stumbling back with Gwen surprised along with Max who looked down. "Ben?"

"Grandpa I missed you so much!" He said while crying a little as Ben and the Detective walked out of the bus. "I really missed you!"

"Uh, well I'm touched Ben, but...uh...you look a bit older."

"Uh, grandpa? This is a different Ben." spoke up Gwen before seeing the other two. "Hold up, I'm gonna just jump ahead and say there's ANOTHER big crisis, right?"

"No." The Detective said. "And names Benjamin Kirby Holmes, the Detective. And we are on a road trip until Paradox vanished and I'm helping these two get to dimension Prime. As for Ben 23, he is emotional right now because his grandpa died."

That threw Max for a loop with Ben 23 crying into his shirt making him reach down to pat his back.

"Also we are here to see your Ben." The Detective said calmly. "Or should I say Lucky Boy."

Ben looked lost at that while Gwen nodded.

"As long as you don't drag him into another crisis."

"Without an omnitrix he couldn't survive the trip, so he's fine and in two seconds he's going to appear in a puff of smoke."

POOF!

"Huh, must be two seconds off. Thought I fixed this after the last cameo."

"Lucky Boy is here to-woah! What's with...them?" Said a Ben with a Lucky Girl outfit and several charms on his arms and legs.

"Hello." Ben waved. "I'm the one that took the omnitrix instead of Gwen and these are my counterparts."

"And I'm the Detective, interdimensional traveler and hero of several dimensions and timelines."

"And over there is one of us, but….well he's in the middle of something and is feeling a bit emotional."

He looked at Ben 23 before looking at Gwen. "Did I bump my head on something?"

"No you didn't dweeb."

"Had to ask."

'So this is me as a magic user, huh. Looks nice.' Ben thought with a smile. 'Plus it does make sense.'

Ben 23 sniffled while looking at Max. "I'm...good now sniff."

"You sure?"

"Yes." He said while wiping away the tears.

"Alright, now can someone please explain to me everything that's going on. I'm really lost and have a lot of questions."

"Sure." The Detective said before going into a long explanation.

(One hour later)

"And that's how we got here. Any questions?" The Detective asked while Ben was zoning out a little.

"Uh….can you repeat that?"

"In full detail or the short version?"

"Don't bother, this dork here will still be lost." remarked Gwen.

He shrugged. "Alright, but do you have a spell to locate time displaced doctors Lucky Boy?"

"No way."

"I see….then perhaps we can stay the night. Have some cooked food and tell stories. I know Ben 23 wants to stay, right?"

"Yep!" Ben 23 smiled. "And then I can tell you all about how I starred in several movies."

"I'd like that."

"And then I can tell you about my massive fan base."

All of the Bens groaned at that.

"What? Jealous?"

"No. Just bored." Ben muttered.

"Hey!"

(Later that night)

"Man, I never thought I'd say this, but a real road trip wouldn't be complete without some of grandpa Max's food."

"Agreed." Ben said while Ben 23 was eating the food like it was no tomorrow, while the Detective didn't seem to eat anything at all.

"So Lucky Boy." The Detective asked his magic counterpart. "Enjoying the road trip or just envious of your cousin's fame?"

"Meh, not really. She can keep the watch, with magic I can do anything." he smirked. "With her she has to wait for it to recharge, but I can keep going."

"To be honest we met a wizard version of you that had the omnitrix, and he's over fifty years old and has more magic than you do."

"What? That's crazy."

"We met him before getting attacked by Mad Ben."

"One of the evil Bens we fought." clarified Gwen.

"Oh." He said before Ben noticed something on his neck.

"Is that lipstick?" Ben smirked.

The counterpart blushed. "N-No!"

Ben 23 noticed the lipstick. "Dude, it's clear as day on your neck."

He quickly tried to cover it and looked away. "No it's not."

The Detective chuckled. "Relax, having a girlfriend isn't the end of the omniverse. And from the color of the lipstick, it's from a Homo Magicus."

"What?"

He placed a hand on Luck Boy's shoulder. "Relax, you can tell us. Nothing will leave this place, I promise."

"If you don't spill I'll get you too." spoke Gwen.

He groaned. "Fine! It's from Hope!"

Ben blinked at that. 'Oh boy.'

"Hope?" Ben 23 said confused.

The Detective whispered to him. "Charmcaster's real name."

"Oh." he blinked before going wide eyed. "Woah! You got with that older girl?"

"Shut up!" Lucky Boy blushed.

"What older girl?" Gwen narrowed her eyes in protective anger.

"Charmcaster." Ben 23 blurted out while Ben facepalmed.

"What?! Ben are you nuts?"

"No! It's not that bad, plus she happens to like me!"

"She tried to kill us!"

"That was before we started dating!"

"How long?!"

"...two months." He blushed red. "And a half."

"Relax Gwendolyn." The Detective said. "She might dislike you, but Hope cares for him to tell him her true name, something she keeps to herself."

"Even still, that's something we should have been told about." frowned Max to the Ben. "Anything else you wanna tell me?"

"Just that I kinda asked her to see my folks after the road trip."

Ben shook his head. "Just do me a favor, don't cheat on her. I know that in my dimension when she got a crummy boyfriend that….it didn't work well."

"Meaning?"

"Just don't cheat."

"And if you and her start flirting I'm gonna hurl." spoke Gwen.

"Hey!" Lucky Boy blushed as Ben recalled the Darkstar incident with a shiver.

"Anyway." The Detective said while changing the subject. "Gwendolyn, you don't have to worry about Eon, he's been cuffed in another dimension for all times."

"Good, but even if he did show up we'd kick his butt."

"In his current state yes, but…" he sighed. "When his omnitrix was still functional it took both Paradox and myself to stop him from destroying the Prime dimension. And thinking back now, it was a fight to remember."

The air became tense after hearing that.

"But that is nothing compared to the time young Benjamin went into another dimension and stopped a nanite called Alpha from becoming a omniversal threat. Even got Shocksquatch from that adventure, albeit a few seconds during the final confrontation."

"Hang on, if you were there when you and Paradox fought Eon, then you can explain what happened." spoke Ben. "I never got the full story on HOW or WHAT happened to change him like that."

"It's mostly spoilers, but I can tell you a little bit. Back then Eon was still young and healthy as the omnitrix fixed most of the Chronian's accelerated age weakness. And he wanted to destroy the Prime dimension so he can make his dimension the Prime dimension. Paradox knew that would destroy the omniverse and recruited me, who was still trying to understand the Paradoxtrix at the time, to fight him. It took several centuries as he hopped from one dimension to the other, destroying them in the process, but the last confrontation in said dimension was an interesting one." He pointed to the Paradoxtrix. "While Paradox distracted him with a timeline bomb, which shows multiple timelines all at once, to distract him, I used Ganderthal's bite strength to break his omnitrix, causing a massive explosion and aged Eon to an old man you know him now. He then grabbed the leftovers and ran, swearing vengeance on both of us in the process."

"Huh, makes sense to me."

"Trust me Benjamin. Eon may look weak, but in his prime, he's enough to destroy and conquer any dimension he chose, even Napoleon would stay clear of him if Eon was still in his rightful age." The Detective said while looking at his pocket watch. "Huh, and in a few seconds Ben 23 will be fast asleep on Max's lap."

"Zzzzzzzzz." Ben 23 snored.

"Seems like he's tired himself out." chuckled said man with a smile.

"He is still a child." He then got up. "But these heroes should rest up, we have a long road to travel if we need to head to dimension Prime."

Gwen sighed. "As long as I can sleep off that...revelation."

"Keep this in mind Gwen, she grows up to be even hotter, so who knows, they might even get married." smirked Ben. "Enjoy seeing that in your dreams."

And cue Gwen going wide eyed.

(Next day)

"Ahhh, man I slept great." smiled Ben 23.

"Not me." Gwen grumbled. "You all snored."

"I don't sleep." The Detective said with a shrug. "Lost that ability a long time ago."

"Still, it was loud." She pointed at Ben. "With him being the loudest!"

"Oh come on, I was having a nice nostalgic sleep, can't blame me for that."

She huffed while Lucky Boy Ben was busy looking at a small book.

"Oh. I got a spell that can make people dance like disco dancers."

"No." All of the said at once.

"Aw! You guys are no fun!"

"I get that a lot from my own Gwen."

"And mine sometimes." Ben sighed.

"Even the time your ten year old self cane with you into the Forge of Creation." The Detective said with nostalgia. "Still I'm surprised that he called Gwendolyn's butt big. The wonders of childhood."

"Are you obsessed with that?"

"No, I'm just omnisexual." He shrugged. "But it's almost time for us to go, so Ben 23, I suggest you say your goodbyes before we go."

"Alright." he replied with a sigh before turning to Gwen. "So long dweeb, try not to turn into a total bookworm."

"Like I would, and you try not to act like a hotshot."

"Grandpa? I….I just wanna say….I miss you." he spoke looking at the old man and feeling close to tears. "I mean, I never really got a chance to...to…"

"Ben." he put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "I understand. It's hard to move on, but after all I've heard, I know you'll turn into quite the hero. I feel like the me in your dimension would be proud of you right now."

Ben 23 felt his heartbeat stop at that while tearing up a little. "T-Thank you...grandpa...I'll do my best."

"I know you will."

The group turned and walked to the bus with Ben patting the younger Ben on the back with a smile.

The bus doors closed as the bus went right back into the Void.

"I have to say." The Detective smiled. "You took it much better than any other Benjamin I knew in the omniverse."

Ben 23 sniffled.

"You gonna be ok?"

"Yeah, I'm going to be fine." He said with smile. "But I'm still going to miss him."

"You know, if you ask." The Detective said. "I can persuade Paradox to let you come to this dimension every once in a while."

"For real?"

"I am. After all, even an egotistical celebrity needs happiness in their lives, except Billy Billions."

"Who?"

"A brat." Ben frowned. "He got sent to dimension 12 and thinks it's my fault."

"To be honest, he went mad due to getting captured by living gold monsters and used as a slave for ten thousand years." The Detective said with a sigh. "But he's still spoiled and selfish."

"Never heard of him. As for the offer….I might pass on it."

"Why?"

"Because really, he's not my grandpa. I mean sure he sounds like him, acts like him, and looks like him, but if I tried going there and hang out too much, I feel like I'd be trying to take him away from the other Ben and Gwen."

The Detective smiled. "You are really a hero at heart. I'm proud of you."

"Heh, well you are looking at Ben Tennyson after all."

Ben groaned at the last part before the bus went into a gate with strange kanji on it.

-Dimension 654998- 46 BTN, somewhere outside Edo-

And appeared in a dark forest.

"Welcome to dimension 654998- 46 BTN, this is the Warring States period of Japan, around the fifteen to sixteen hundreds." The Detective said while looking at the woods. "And I find this place interesting."

"Let me guess, it has something to do with some weird dimension focused on Gwen's butt?"

"No. Just yokai."

"What?"

"Japanese monsters and supernatural beings, they are made from human emotions and right now, this place is covered in them due to the one hundred years of bloodshed and death."

"I heard about them in history class, but aren't those just fairy tales?" asked Ben. "I mean aliens is one thing, but japanese monsters?"

"No." He said bluntly. "They just have been hiding after WWII, as for here. Aliens do exist but they haven't been here due to other priorities such as the lost of the omnitrix after Azmuth accidentally sent it into the universe too early."

"How early?"

"It was still in the progress of getting DNA when it got blasted into space. Leaving it a blank slate." He said while pointing outside. "Also, we should look for this dimension's Ben."

"Well that's gonna be easy. Just find someone with our good looks." Ben 23 smirked.

"So Benzarro has good looks?" Ben asked.

"Except him."

The Detective walked out of the bus while checking his pocket watch. 'He should be here. And knowing this one's abilities, I have to be cautious.'

However what he didn't know was that a pair of eyes was watching them from the tree line.

"Well which way do we go?"

"Either go to Edo or Kyoto, and I doubt you want to be seen by samurai and mistaken for a yokai or something."

"Relax, we'll be fine if we stay human, but we are gonna need new clothes."

"So kimonos?" Asked Ben 23.

"Yes."

"And how are we going to pay for it? You two don't exactly have the right currency." The Detective said while something moved in the trees. 'He's right up there huh? Better keep on my guard.'

"Well unless you know how to bring him to us, we have no choice but to go looking."

That was when a flash of dark blue light appeared in the tree lines as something crawled down the tree. That thing being a large hairy caterpillar with a wide body, about the size of a mallet, with a large mouth with no features on its head, and an omnitrix symbol on the neck that had a ninja star like pattern in the center of it.

"What the hell?!"

"That's a Nozuchi, a yokai that eats anything. And are very dangerous for such a slow creature." The Detective said. "As long as they don't shapeshift into a humanoid form."

And cue the caterpillar turning into a tall monk with no hair, ears, eyes or nose, just a large gaping mouth that went from its forehead to the chin.

"Nevermind." He sweatdropped. "Just don't get bitten, or you get a fever and die."

"Now you tell us." spoke Ben with a frown. "Um, hey there! We mean you no harm. We're just here to visit."

"...nani?" It said while the mouth opened widely.

"He doesn't speak english." The Detective whispered. "And from the looks of it, the translator function can't translate his words."

"Then what do we do?"

"Either back away slowly or incapacitate him." He whispered. "So don't do anything stupid."

"I'll go with backaway."

Ben 23 walked up to him before extending his hand. "Hey, want to get some coffee?"

And cue the yokai kicking him away before jumping into the trees and hid in the shadows.

"Oof! Hey! I was trying to be nice!"

FLASH!

A bright flash occurred as a large white kimono sash with green eyes and the same symbol on its head went right at him and wrapped around his arms and neck.

"Gah!"

"Ben, get that Jatai off him. That yokai will strangle people to death." The Detective said while Ben went wide eyed.

"I'm on it!"

"Mmmm!" Ben 23 cried out while Ben turned into Heatblast.

The yokai went wide eyed before turning into a cloud of mist with a handsome face and the omnitrix symbol on its forehead.

"Careful Benjamin, that's a Katsura otoko." The Detective warned. "They are living clouds from the moon that makes a person's life span decrease if you look at it too long."

Heatblast closed his eyes before throwing a fireball at it.

It went through him before vanishing into the trees again.

"Ah...ah…" Ben 23 gasped. "That's it! He's going down!"

Another flash of light occurred as a large green toad like monster with a single claw on its legs, a cow like head with teeth and the omnitrix symbol on its back, came crashing to the ground.

"That's a Waira, they eat small animals and wicked people and are very rare. So I suggest you watch out." The Detective said while dodging the charging yokai. "Woah!"

"Be more specific on watch out for what." spoke Heatblast firing a stream of fire.

It jumped to the side and charged at Ben 23, who turned into Handy Man and grabbed it by the shoulders.

"Not this time!"

FLASH!

That was when the yokai turned into a small arthropod like human with blue skin, a scissor like beak with hands in the form of razors, and the omnitrix symbol on his stomach.

"What's that?!" Heatblast yelled while the yokai got out of the grip and crawled on Handy Man's back.

"A Kamikiri, a yokai that cuts people's hair without the occupations noticing." The Detective said while the yokai tried clipping Handy Man's head. "And this actually is his ace, for a ninja master."

"Ha, jokes on him, Handy Man doesn't have any long hair for you to cut."

It growled before crawling on his face and started biting his face.

"Yeow!"

Heatblast sent a blast of flames at the yokai, only for the creature to jump away and right into the trees.

"YEOW!"

"Oh sorry!"

"That burns!"

The Detective felt a cold chill behind him before turning around and saw a bleached skull with long tangled black hair, a ragged shroud, and the omnitrix symbol on his head. "A Kyokotsu, so you brought out the vengeance spirit. Clever."

The yokai then tried to scar him, only for nothing to happen. "Nani?!"

"I have seen worse." He said before grabbing the symbol and turned it to the side, making him turn the yokai back to normal.

Which was a blue clad ninja with brown hair, dark yellow eyes, wearing an oni mask and had a blue omnitrix with shuriken symbols on the sides and a unearthed blue and black entry coming from it. "Nani?! Anata wa naniwoshita?!"

"I just temporarily turned it off. You will regain your abilities after we explain our intentions." The Detective said. "Also made sure your translation function worked so you can understand us, but we still can't understand you, except for me that is."

"Nani?!"

"Huh, so this is what we look like as a ninja." Heatblast said while Handy Man groaned in pain.

"Can someone get me some ice?"

"Later." He said before walking to the ninja. "What's your name?"

"Muryoku no akuma. Anata wa seishindesu ka?"

"What?"

"That is his name and he's wondering if you're a spirit." The Detective translated.

"Do we look like ghosts to you?"

"Te, kimyōna sonzai."

"He called you a strange being." The Detective said before picking him up. "As for us, we are just traveling and looking for someone."

"Dare?"

"Paradox, heard of him?"

He shook his head no.

"Why did you attack us?!" Handy Man yelled.

"Anata ga Nobunaga no tekida to omottakara." He said before looking at Heatblast. "Watashi wa ima anata o kōgeki shimasen."

"In english?"

"He thought you were Oda Nobunaga's forces, and he's not going to attack you again." The Detective said. "As for backstory, for this I will help."

"Good, because I have no idea who that is." spoke Ben 23.

"The daimyo that would unify japan before his death. As for this Ben, he's from the clan Hanzo came from. But a sub branch who guarded the Seikatsu o norou sen yōkai no udedoke or Watch of a thousand yokai who curse the living for hundreds of years." He said pointing to the watch. "Or the omnitrix that landed here and absorbed the energy from every yokai in japan to finish what Azmuth creates before losing it. This version of your omnitrixes was thought to be cursed until Muryoku no akuma took it and uses it to end the Warring States period as a ninja master."

"Damn."

"Also he uses the yokai to kill or eat people."

"Udedokei ni wa ningen no tamashī ga hitsuyōna dakedakara!"

"He says the watch needs human souls."

Both Bens shivered at that.

"Also the only ones he hasn't used due to the environment were suiko, kotengu, koromodako, isonade and hyakume." The Detective said. "All of which are very….disturbing for you two."

"We figured."

Muryoku no akuma got up before saying. "Watashi wa ima, ikanaku narudarou, sayōnara shiranai." He then took out some smoke bombs and threw them to the ground.

POOOOF!

And vanished from the area while leaving a single kunai where he was on the ground.

"Woah! Where'd he go?!"

"Away from here." The Detective sighed. "That's a classical ninja tactic. Oh well, at least we know Paradox isn't here."

Both aliens changed back while Ben 23 was rubbing his face in pain.

"Ow! Still hurts!"

"Need some Water Hazard or Big Chill?"

"Nope! That's not going to help!" He said while running back into the bus.

"What? It was a joke."

"Some jokes need to have the right moment and time." The Detective whispered.

(In the Void)

"Ow." Ben 23 groaned while holding ice over his face. "Ow."

"You gonna be ok?"

"I'll be fine, ow. Still never got blasted by Charcoal Man before."

"Who...oh your version of Heatblast. Still a silly name." Ben deadpanned.

"Don't start."

The Detective sighed. "At least you don't have to live together in an apartment." 'Except in one timeline….nah. Not going to spoil that.'

"So which world are we coming up to next?"

"Again. No idea, I haven't been down this part of the omniverse before." He said while driving towards a gate with a bat on it. "Or through this dimension."

-Dimension 713131- 13 BTV, Bellwood-

That was when the bus appeared in a destroyed Bellwood with a dark castle in the distance as a blood red moon was in the night sky.

"Welcome to dimension 713131- 13 BTV, and well...I don't know what's in this dimension."

"Considering it looks like a chessy Dracula movie, I got a pretty good guess." spoke Ben 23.

"It looks more like the Van Helsing movie." Ben deadpanned.

"Or the Helsing dimension." The Detective said while driving around the city. "That Alucard was overpowered and I almost got killed during a misunderstanding."

"How?"

"Thought I was a nazi vampire."

"This time maybe we should try a different approach."

He turned around. "How so? You want to go to the castle or perhaps talk to the people here?"

"The castle." Ben 23 grinned. "I want to see it up close."

"Same, I've had some experience dealing with this kind of atmosphere, and I can show my 'protege' here how to use Whampire." smiled Ben.

"Alright." The Detective said. "But be warned, this place might be crawling with zombies and other ghouls from a vampire story."

"Dude, I got chased away by crowds of aliens who thought I was the monster, I'll make sure we're ok."

He pointed to a zombie version of Kevin in the distance. "Hope so, for all our sakes."

(Later)

The two Bens walked down the road while seeing the occasional zombie in the distance, as the Detective was busy keeping the bus safe from zombies.

"This place is creepy." Ben 23 shivered.

"Look on the bright side, if this was a horror movie we wouldn't die."

He gulped while seeing bats flying around. "At least there isn't a Heatbat here."

"You know Heatbat?"

"Yep, faced it back home and it was creepy."

"Well anything Animo makes is gonna be that way."

"Yeah." He said while looking around. "Although all these buildings are….you know."

"Decayed?"

"No, dark. Like really dark."

"That's why we're gonna blend in. Let me see your watch."

"Hey, be careful with the hero watch. It takes a long time to clean by hand."

"Just hold it out."

He grumbled while extending his watch arm.

Ben turned through the alien selection before seeing that there was no Valdat DNA in the watch. "Ok, you don't have any of Whampire's DNA in here, so that ideas out the window."

That's when the omnitrix and hero watch connected by the lense and turned yellow for a few seconds before disconnecting.

" _DNA updation complete. Unknown alien DNA transferred to both matrixes._ " Both said before returning to their normal colors.

"Woah, ok, never mind." he remarked. "Ok, sounds like your watch just got a huge boost in aliens. Try and see if you can find Vladats."

Ben 23 nodded before turning and saw the alien on screen. "Sweet! I got it!"

"One favor, try something vampire related for the naming. I'm not going to take you seriously if you call it Batty man or something."

He stuck his tongue at him. "Alright fine." before the dial moved up and he slammed down on it.

FLASH!

And turned into a blue and gold Valdat with the spikes looking more pronounced with the flaps extending down to the knees. "Norsfera KO!"

"Huh, interesting name. But why the KO?"

"Because when I scare them, I knock them right out." he smirked while holding his arms out. "Beware, I'm going to suck your blood! Bleh bleh bleh!"

"Don't joke around. You will be sucking on people's life energy if you're not careful." Ben frowned before turning into Whampire. "And do you really need to sound silly making those sounds?"

"It worked in the movies." He smirked before seeing some energy right around a corner. "You see that?"

"Yes, and it looks like a mob." he frowned. "Quick, turn into a bat so they don't see us."

"How?" He asked while Whampire turned into a bat.

"Just think about it and change, quickly."

"Alright, I'll try." He said before turning into a humanoid bat with large wings and long ears.

"Wrong kind!"

He then tried again and turned into a tiny bat. "Yes! I rule!"

"No time for praise, just hide!"

Both flew into a garbage can while several humans with Corrupturas with a blood red appearance and four black wings were on their faces as they looked around for something.

"Where are the slaves?"

"No idea, but lord Drakul will be upset if we can not bring them to the castle."

"Hopefully we can get them. That strange bus might have been guarded but there has to be slaves around here."

"Let's just hunt them down."

They moved on past the cans with both Bens popping their heads up and turned to the other confused.

"Slaves? What?" Whampire said.

"Didn't they say bus? Wait...they went to the Time Bus?!"

"But they must've met the Detective and ran off or something. Still, who's Drakul?" Whampire muttered.

Norsfera KO looked down and saw an old newspaper under him. "Hey listen to this, 'Dracula and Lord Transyl have taken over the White House, the army has been called in to destroy the vamps'. And this was in 2018."

"Transyl? He's the Whampire Ghostfreak brought back. Sounds like he and Dracula teamed up and turned the world into their own little playground."

"Not good, but I don't see Drakul in the paper." He said before seeing another newspaper. "Huh? Another one and it's from….2099 AD? 'Lord Drakul disbands Plummers, the hero of D.C. gone too far?'."

"My guess is those two are in the castle."

"Big time, so want to bust in and save this place?" Norsfera KO smirked.

"You read my mind." he smirked as they got out of the cans and started flying towards it. "Keep in mind, you can spit out the same things on those guy's heads to control them, so if you do that to them they'll listen to whatever you say."

"Really? Sweet! No more angry fans!" He said before spitting blue Corrupturas at them.

However they just bounced off and fell to the ground.

"You have to destroy the original Corrupturas first." Whampire sweatdropped.

"Oh...I knew that."

Both flew towards them before becoming their original forms before releasing a green and blue shockwave that sent them flying and destroyed the tiny bats in the process.

"That's sure to get some attention."

Norsfera KO spat at the people while Corrupturas landed on some of them as Whampire did the same with the others. "Then we can take them."

"Just keep on your toes, those two are bound to try any trick to take us down."

"Relax, I'm not afraid of no spooks."

And cue a hoard of zombies and controlled humans coming right at them from the side of the road.

"It's not a matter of fear right now, it's a matter of getting out of this alive first."

"Well then, let's kick some butt!" he ran over and started to toss the zombies and humans out of his way.

(Later)

The zombies kept on coming and coming as both Valdats started to get tired a little.

"Brains!"

"Brains!"

"Brains!"

"This is never gonna end!"

Norsfera KO kicked a zombie in the head and caused it to go flying. "I'm starting to feel mobbed here!"

"Now is a good time to retreat!"

Beep beep beep beep.

Both looked at their symbols in horror. "SHIT!"

FLASH!

The Bens went wide eyed as the zombies froze and looked confused at their appearances.

"Brains?"

"Brains?"

"Brains?"

"Uh...why are they stopping?" whispered Ben 23.

"No idea." He whispered back. "Maybe they recognize us or something?"

The zombies slowly bowed to them while saying at once. "Master."

"Master?"

They kept on bowing before one of the zombie's Corrupturas glowed bright red.

" **You fools have intrigued me. As such, you will be escorted to my castle. Failure to do so will be harsh.** " Said a deep voice that sounded like a mix of Vilgax and Diagon's voices.

"What are you?" Ben 23 asked.

" **Drakul.** " It said before the Corruptura stopped glowing.

Both Bens blinked at the name as the zombies stood erect and made a line directing them towards the castle.

(At the castle)

ZAP!

BOOM!

Both looked at the gothic obsidian castle while feeling very nervous for some reason as the doors creaked open by invisible hands.

"Think we could make a run." whispered Ben 23.

"A run? With a vampire and a Valdat? Are you nuts?" Ben whispered back. "They will either use a Corruptura or hypnosis on us."

"Then what should we do?!"

" **Come in mortals.** " Said the dark voice from within the castle. " **If you dare that is.** "

"Play along and do what he says, for now."

Ben 23 nodded before they walked into the castle as the doors…

SLAM!

Closed behind them, leaving them in pitch darkness.

"Waah!"

"Relax, it's just a little dark in here." Ben said before a bat landed on his head, making him scream. "AHHH!"

(Several minutes of hitting walls later)

Both omnitrix uses groaned as they bumped into several walls in the pitch darkness and had bumps on their heads.

"My head." Ben 23 groaned in pain.

"Mine too."

"Are we even getting anywhere?"

"No idea." Ben said before noticing they were in a large room with a carpet under their legs. 'Please let this be something non creepy.'

" **Welcome mortals. To my abode.** " Said the voice as it was much louder in the room then outside. " **I care you didn't damage your pathetic bodies during the walk here?** "

Both Bens looked around and couldn't see a thing.

"Where are you?"

" **I'm here and everywhere.** " The voice laughed. " **And you are just a pile of secrets.** "

"Turn the lights on and talk to us to our faces."

That was when blue flames appeared on the candles as in the center of the room was a throne made of human bones with a tall man with super pale skin, massive muscles, pale white hair that went to his sides, wearing a suit made of thick metal with a skull on each shoulder, two long wings on his back in the form of a cape, sharp nails, taloned feet with hooks on the ends, dark reddish green eyes, long fangs going down his chin like saber teeth, and a dark red omnitrix with thorns on the ends of it on his right arm. "Welcome to Bellwood, population zero in the year 4099 AB. I am your host, Drakul."

Both Bens went wide eyed. 'Holy shit!'

"And you are who exactly?"

"Ben 23." The younger Ben said. "And where are Dracula and that other vampire?"

"You mean Transyl? Oh that was a lifetime ago." Drakul smirked. "The time when the world was so kind….until they popped up and destroyed almost half the world." He then looked right at them. "As for what happened, I ended them with my powers."

"Wait, you killed both Lord Transyl AND Dracula, all on your own?"

"It was hard as a mortal." Drakul said while moving his neck to the side to reveal two sets of bite marks on it. "But when they tried fighting for my energy, they made a monster."

'Crap!' Ben thought in shock.

"As for my rule over the universe, you saw the minions have you not?" He grinned. "My best work in a lifetime."

"So wait, you mean you're the one taking over the world now?"

"I already took it over a long time ago. I even made sure that every holy object here was destroyed and everything made of light was extinguished." He pointed out a window to the sky. "Starting with the sun."

"You blew up the sun?!" Ben 23 gasped.

"No, I turned it into a black hole." Drakul frowned. "And as for everyone on this planet, they are better off as my zombie army then anything else. Except Julie, the poor soul."

"What did you do to her?" frowned Ben.

"Nothing. It was Dracula and Transyl that did the deed." He snapped his fingers as a figure with pale skin, pale white hair and skinny as a skeleton appeared from the shadows. "For how would a monster be made if a tragedy never occurred? In their hungry, she was turned into a ghoul that serves the king of vampires, that honor being mine."

"That is messed up!" called Ben 23 sticking his tongue out. "Are you really meant to be one of us?"

Drakul snapped his fingers as the ghoul vanished into the shadows and he got up. "Would a demonstration of my powers suit your fancy, mortal scum?"

"We know what vampires can already do, and with the omnitrix it's probably affected your aliens too." spoke Ben.

"Not exactly. The omnitrix wasn't bitten, I was." He then slammed the watch before turning into a dark tanned figure with two long horns on his head that went all the way down his head and curved around like a goats, and the omnitrix symbol on his chest. "Now, face the Absorber of Souls."

"Woah, what aliens that?" asked Ben 23.

"It kinda looks like Aggregor, which means it's an Osmosian."

"Osmosian?"

"Kevin's species...until that asshole said it wasn't." Ben frowned. "Really! It's an alien."

"For a mortal, I agree with you." Drakul pointed out. "It is an alien species, not a hybrid of secrets."

PUNCH!

That was when the vampire punched Ben in the face.

"But that won't save you mortal!" he smirked while Ben went flying back and hit the wall.

Ben 23 slammed the hero watch before turning into Dino-Mighty.

Drakul turned to the dinosaur and smirked. "Come on, if you dare."

"I'm gonna make you go running back into your coffin." he ran at Drakul and swung his fist.

Only for him to grab it with one hand and began absorbing the life energy from him. "Mmm, such energy. Enough to last me a billion years."

"Ahh!"

"Now hold still and scream like a worm!"

Dino-Mighty groaned and fell to his knees with Ben rubbing his head and frowned.

"Alright, you wanna suck something? I got something for ya!"

He turned while his hands became scaley. "Just wait like a good little bra-"

BOOM!

He goes flying into a wall from an explosion to the face, changing him back to his vampiric self.

"Face the fury of Atomix!" declared the alien with a heroic pose.

He frowned before changing into a large monster of slime with dark red eyes and an omnitrix symbol on its mouth. "You will pay for that."

"If that's what your form of Goop is then that won't be enough."

"It's a Lenopan you fool." He then turned into a large dragon of mud and sent 'flames' at Atomix, covering him up in the process as Dino-Mighty groaned in fatigue.

"Oh man….I feel like I got hit by a train." He groaned before seeing the mud dragon grabbing Atomix by the arms and throwing him against the walls and floor.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"You will be my next meal mortal!" Drakul laughed while Dino-Mighty got up and punched his palm.

"Get away from him you freak!"

"Oh, you're still full of life? Stay right there until I finish off your friend." He said before Atomix punched his face, causing it to look like puddy. "Wrong move mortal."

"I don't think so." he smirked before firing a energy blast up at the ceiling which broke it apart and made pieces come falling down.

SQUASH!

And turned the alien into a pancake, but both Bens didn't realize the one with the omnitrix symbol escaped and was hiding in the shadows.

"That's what you get when you deal with two Ben Tennysons."

FLASH!

Atomix turned and saw a humanoid figure with large ribs poking out of the sides, dark blue skin, sunken red eyes, and the omnitrix symbol on his head right in front of him.

"You are an Enercon Ragno's dinner tonight!" He then jumped on him and started sucking energy from him using his hands.

"Gah!" he cried out in horror and pain. "What...ah!"

Dino-Might changed towards him before the alien jumped on him and sucked all of his energy, turning him back to Ben 23.

"Stay down." He commanded. "Or I will break your back."

"Leave him alone!" called Atomix before hurling a piece of rubble at him.

Only for him to dodge and kick it back right at him. "Fool, Ragnarok was stronger then you, so why would his species not be ten times as strong?" He then grinned. "After all, the Leo Galaxy had strong aliens for me to consume, before I imploded their planets."

"You're nothing at all like the other Bens we've met so far. You're no better than Vilgax and Aggregor rolled into one."

"So? I consumed them and I didn't feel a thing." He grinned before turning into a black and red Whampire with large wings and a draconic like tail. "Just like I will do to you after I finish you off with Impaler."

'This is bad, this guy is tough even with both of us here.' Ben thought in fear. 'Ugh! Why can't someone just appear to us?!'

HONK HONK!

Drakul blinked and turned before getting plowed by the Time Bus, which had more scratches than usual, and went crashing into a wall.

HONK HONK!

That was when the Detective poked his head out of the drivers side, but had a large gash over his right eye. "Come on! Get in before the super vampire gets out!"

Both Bens didn't say anything and transformed back before rushing and got into the bus.

"Hold on!" The Detective said before driving backwards, just as a massive monster bat with four giant wings, five eyes on its face and a large omnitrix started to roar at them. "And HANG ON!"

" **ROAR!** "

"Holy shit is that guy ugly!"

"That's the product between a vampire and a Vladat virus!" The Detective drive backwards while hitting several zombies. "That's How Dracula and Transyl were destroyed, those species were never made to breed with each other!"

"Less talk and more driving!"

" **ROAR!** " The monster roared before charging at them just as a portal appeared behind them.

The bus drove faster and faster before turning around and went right into the portal, just as the vampire slashed the wheels, sending it flying through the Void.

"PREPARE FOR EVASIVE MANEUVERS!" The Detective yelled out before the bus went right into a large blue pillar of energy.

CRASH!

And crashed.

All three groaned in pain from the sudden crash.

"Everyone ok?" The Detective asked while fixing his attire. "Lost any limbs? Body parts? Genitalia?"

"I see stars." Ben 23 said while seeing birds around his head.

"I think my lunch is gonna come up." groaned Ben.

"Good, no one died." He sweatdropped before sighing. "Except me, good thing for Time Lord science."

"Next time I get home I'm working on giving my watch the ultimate option again, that vampire version of us was no slouch."

"He is older then you two, and me as well." The Detective muttered.

"What happened to your face?" Ben 23 asked.

"While you were busy I took some time helping the Doctor against the Master, and apparently I nearly died, got a bit of regeneration power that resulted in the scar." He pointed to his face. "And well….I faced one of my demons that day."

"You gonna be alright?"

He sighed. "A little, but I do realize that my 'you're going to do this in something something seconds' quirk was making people upset. And to be honest, I didn't know why I did it until that adventure, and that was...to keep me from going insane from loneliness. That and I was apparently really arrogant when I was mad."

"I coulda told-" Ben 23 was interrupted by Ben's hand.

"Well as long as you came out of it alive is what really matters."

The Detective smiled. "Well I did, and I can control the quirk now. But only as a mock to my foes and to help with battle situations." He then looked at the bus. "But we have a problem, we are stuck in the Void and we need to get to dimension Prime, like right in the next century."

"Why?"

"Because something is causing the other dimensions to be sucked into the main dimension. Which means either entropy occurred or...someone is trying to end the omniverse."

"So same old same old?"

"No, because if the omniverse is destroyed, so will all of us at once. Think in a blink of an eye, you don't exist." The Detective said while looking at the Paradoxtrix. "But with the Paradoxtrix, we can find Paradox and stop this from happening."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's do this thing." Ben 23 grinned before running up and started touching the device.

"Wait! Don't touch that-"

 _After these commercial break~_


	79. Chapter 79

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 79

What if Miss Smith got cursed and got a taste of her own medicine?

Series: My Daily Life with a Monster Girl

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ahh, nothing beats a fresh cup of a coffee." Miss Smith said with a sigh as she took a sip of the black liquid, choosing to ignore the vast amount of paperwork on her desk for a moment. "If I could meet the guy who made it I'd give him a night on the town he'd never forget." She said with a sigh before her office door was slammed open.

"MISS SMITH, WHAT THE HELL, YOU'RE DEPORTING ME?!"

"Woah!" She fell back and dropped her cup while falling on her face. "Ow."

"What the hell, why are you doing this to me?!" Cried the figure as Miss Smith looked up to see a boxom redhead with a pointed hat, black cape and a gnarled stick in her hand.

Miss Smith frowned and stood up while adjusting her glasses. "Well we can put down interrupting my morning coffee to the list of reasons why."

"That's not good enough, I was doing well, good relationship to my family, so why am I being sent back to Romania?!"

Miss Smith huffed and sat down before grabbing a report. "Well according to this, you turned a group of men into frogs when one slapped your ass, breaking the rule about not causing harm."

"They harmed me first, and the spell was temporary!"

"There's also the fact that you used magic without a license, and also due to a new amendment human magic users such as witches, wizards, sorcerers, seers and warlocks are now identified as 'human' and are no longer under the jurisdiction of the exchange program, meaning your visa is now useless, if you want to come here you'll have to go through normal channels."

"That's insane! My kind have always been seen and feared as monsters! We joined to be given a chance to integrate properly and show we're nice, and now you mean to say we're giving up everything we came here for?!"

"No, now you have to register all magical relics, texts and instruments you have so we can keep tabs on you." She remarked in a blunt and bored tone.

"What?! So not only are we being pushed to the side we now have to document family heirlooms and such?! We're worse off than before!" She cried angrily. "At least I don't have to worry about the stupid host rules anymore."

"Yeah, that's not exactly true."

"What?! But you just said my species are no longer in the program!"

"Yes, but the government made sure to mention that any human magic users who came to participate and have a host family are required to still leave with them if you want to go out on your own."

"So? You're deporting me, once I get home I can do whatever I want!"

"Hey, I didn't make the rules, I'm just telling you."

"You could have fought for me to keep my rights, all you ever do when I see you is either drink coffee or dump more rules or paperwork on me and my host family!" she growled. "How are you even allowed to keep this job? Is Japan really so laid back they can't be bothered to hire REAL workers?!"

"Hey, I run MON, it's way more important than the little things." She said as she rolled her eyes. "I'm already overworked as it is."

"Then do it and let me stay here!"

"Sorry, it's already been filed, your plane leaves in an hour." She said with a shrug. "There's nothing I can do."

"Can or will?" She said with a frown as she tightened her grip on her wand.

"Does it matter at this point? Look, I recommend getting your stuff together while I get some more coffee which you made me spill."

"Damn it you can't treat me like this, I have rights!" She growled before holding it up. "You know what? If I'm leaving, then I'll make sure you have something to remember me by!"

"Oh? What are you going to do, turn me into a frog?" She asked with a frown as the wand began to glow.

"Worse! I hereby curse you to deal with your own rules!"

"What?" She said in confusion as a pink beam shot out of the wand and hit her in the chest. She fell back again and hissed with her body tingling all over.

"Good luck with your new life Miss Smith!" She laughed as she walked out of the room, making sure to close the door behind her. 'You'll need it.'

"G-Get back here!" She groaned as she tried to sit up. 'Damn it, I should have seen that coming.' She thought as she rubbed her chest. 'I need to go find out what she just did to me, she said she cursed me to live under my own rules… what does that mean?'

She stood up and rushed out of her office. 'Damn it I have to find her before she leaves, once she's back in Romania she's out of my reach!'

She ran around the building while feeling stressed out due to the anger and lack of coffee. 'Damn it damn it damn it, where is she?!' She thought as she felt her blood pressure rising. 'For all I know this spell could make me a mindless slave, or even explode, I need to know what's going on!'

"Hey Miss Smith, I need your signature on this one important piece of paperwork."

"Augh, I don't have time, what is it for?" She muttered in annoyance.

"It's regarding the budget for so many host families and….hey, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine, just a mild incident with a witch, why?" She muttered as she quickly signed the document.

"Because you look like you're sweating a lot, do you have a fever or cold?"

"I don't know!" She snapped as she shoved the papers pack into the person's hand. "Look, just tell security that if they see a witch detain her at once!"

"Well that's gonna be hard, one already left."

"WHAT?!" She cried out in anger. "Stop her, send someone after her immediately!"

"Right!" He nodded before turning and ran off while Miss Smith panted and wiped at her forehead.

"Ugh...this curse must be getting to me….I need to lie down and rest for a bit." She panted as she held her head. That's when she felt a sudden headache and groaned before grabbing at the top of her head. "Augh, what the hell?!" She cried as she felt something pushing itself out of her head before two large curved horns appeared on her head.

She groaned before her hands felt them and went wide eyed as she slowly felt them all the way to the tips. "W-What the hell?" She groaned as she rushed towards the nearest bathroom, unaware that she was growing taller and taller. When she got there her eyes widened while her jaw dropped with her glasses actually falling off and fell on the floor. "What the hell, what's happening to me?!" She cried as her breasts began to swell up, growing larger and larger as they strained against her bra and suit. She groaned as her hair began to change, rapidly growing white as snow as several black stripes remained.

She groaned and tried to cross her arms, but the breasts kept growing to the point they popped the top of her suit open with her bra tearing and felt her rear doing the same along with something poking at the back of her pants. She groaned as her legs began to change along with her feet, her toes fusing together and changing into hard, black hooves as her legs began to change, growing white and black hair. "W-What the- why am I looking like a Houlstar?" She groaned as the the thing poking out of the back of her pants fully emerged, showing a long cow tail with a large tuft of white fur at the end. "This isn't happening…." She muttered as she felt her ears change as well, becoming longer like a cows.

She stumbled on the hooves and nearly fell before grabbing the sink edge. She cried as she easily tore it off and ended up on the floor, water spraying out of the damaged sink at her. She shivered and looked up at her appearance and questioned if she was seeing things. "I'm a Holstar, this can't be happening."

Staring at herself with huge tits, cow horns and tail along with ears made her try and take deep breaths to calm down. 'Ok, you can manage this, you're still you...only nine feet tall, you're a liminal and you're practically naked!' She thought before her torn suit began to mend itself and change into a pair of overalls.

"Great, at least I'm not naked." She muttered before a golden cowbell formed around her neck. She frowned at it and looked at her chest and held them up. "Jeez, these things look bigger than my head. Centorea would probably feel jealous if she saw them." She muttered as she put her hands on them. 'Wait, I'm a holstaur, a liminal known for producing milk…. Am I going to have to get milked?!'

She briefly imagined herself get hooked up to a milking machine making her shiver and shake her head. 'No way, there's no way I'm letting that happening, I need to get that witch and make her turn me back to normal.' She thought right as a female agent in a suit walked into the bathroom.

"Oh, excuse me miss, what are you doing in here?"

"I was feeling weird and the next thing I know I'm turned into this thing!"

"Um….ok, where's your host family?"

"Host family? What are you talking about? I don't have one."

"Ah, ok, then I'm going to need you to come with me, if you cooperate I'll forget about you destroying government property, ok?"

"Wait, you mean the sink? That was a complete accident, I didn't even realize I was this strong."

"I know, things here are much different than your home, that's why we'll forgive you this time, but next time you'll have to be reprimanded, ok?" She said as she lightly grabbed Miss Smith's arm. "Now come on, let's see if we can find you a cultural exchange coordinator."

"Wait what?" She blinked as the agent dragged her out of the bathroom. "What are you-wait! Wait I can explain this alright? I'm not actually a holstaur, I'm Miss Smith."

"Uh-huh, and I'm guessing those horns and hooves are for show, right? Don't worry, everyone is nervous when they first enter it, now is not the time to get cold feet, or hooves in your case." she remarked ignoring her and lead her down a hall with Miss Smith frowning.

"I'm being serious here. Just look at my face."

"Ok...I'm seeing white hair, curved white ears with fur and….. Horns, you are definitely not Miss Smith."

"Look at my sunglasses! There right...crap I dropped them back there!"

"Look, I'm sorry ma'am, but I can't deny the truth, you are not a human, you are not Miss Smith, or at least the human one I know, you are a Holstaur, a very well endowed one at that."

"Yes I am! Are you blind? Even with the changes I look like her!" She cried as she stamped one of her hooves in frustration, making the agent took a step back.

"Ma'am, please calm down or under section 149 of the cultural exchange between species bill I am allowed to take action to keep you from harming yourself and the others around you." She threatened before they reached a waiting room with other liminal girls.

"Damn it you're not listening to meeeoooooo!" She mooed before covering her mouth. 'Did I just moo?!'

"Ma'am, please just sit down, your name will be called when it's your tu- oh, I'm sorry, I didn't get your name, did I? What is it?"

"Miss Smith!"

"Ma'am, please try to cooperate here or you will be given one, or is your last name actually Smith?"

"I am Miss Smith, your boss!"

"Ma'am, please don't make me get others here if this turns into a problem."

"There will be a problem is you don't listen to me damn it, I am not a liminal! I am not a Holstaur, I am a human."

"Ma'am, I am only going to ask once more, please calm down." Said the agent as she began to pull out a tranquilizer gun.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Ma'am, calm down or you will be sedated."

"What?! No, you are not sedating me damn it- ow!" She cried out when a tranq got into her arm. "What the helllll…." She started as the tranquilizer began to take effect. She began to sway back and forth as the agent led her towards a chair.

"Please remain calm in the future and we can avoid something like this from happening again." She said as Miss Smith's eyes began to feel heavy.

She groaned before passing out and everything went black.

(Later)

"Ugh, my head…." Smith groaned as she began to regain consciousness.

"Ah, the sleeping beauty finally decides to wake up." Said a males voice as she opened her eyes to see a blonde man wearing a suit and a pair of sunglasses sitting behind a desk. "I was worried you'd be out for an extra ten minutes."

"What the hell happened?" She groaned as she tried to rub her head only to find her hands handcuffed together.

"You were acting out and got tranquilized, you were quite uncooperative."

"I was not, I was telling it how it is!"

"Uh-huh, well, since you wouldn't give us a name we had to give you a new one, such is the procedure when one of the applicants either A, refuses to tell, B, has no name or C, the name can't be translated or pronounced by humans or other liminals."

"What?! You gave me a new name?!" She snapped. "I already gave one! It's Smith!"

"No, you kept claiming you were Miss Smith, the human Coordinator, and until we find your record that has your real name in it you'll have to make due with a new one, ok Milkshake?"

"MILKSHAKE?!"

"Do you not like that one? What about Moodona? Mooana?"

"NONE OF THEM!" She snapped. "What kind of stupid names are those?! Just because I've been turned into a holstar?!"

"Please Milkshake, just calm down, you are acting delirious, there is no possible way you could have turned into a holstar, ok? Your claim is just crazy." He said as he shook his head. "Look, let's just go through this quick and painlessly, ok? I have several host families that a liminal of your stature and special needs would fit in."

"Just try and find me in my office! I guarantee you won't me anywhere else but right in front of you!"

"Milkshake, if you knew Miss Smith like I did you would know she would take any chance to get out of paperwork, so if she isn't her office she might be hiding somewhere, with Mon or at one of the many homestay families she manages."

"Stop calling me Milkshake!"

"Now please cooperate if you want to find a nice host family."

"I don't want a host family and I don't need one!"

"Then what are you doing here? This is a building exclusively for liminals in the exchange program if you don't cooperate you will be deported back to your home country." He said with a frown. "Sweden is lovely this time of year."

"I WAS BORN IN JAPAN!"

"Well then give me the address of where you live, and I swear if you give me Miss Smiths you will be on the next plane to Europe!" The coordinator shouted in annoyance. "There are no records of you here and we keep tight watch of liminals coming into the country, so either we misplaced yours or you got in illegally, now either cooperate with the exchange program or be deported!"

"Damn it…" Miss Smith muttered as she tried to hold her head.

"Now, are you ready to hear your options of host families?"

"...fine, lay them on me."

"Great!" He said with a smile as he pulled out several folders. "Ok, first one is a family of four, one father, one mother and two daughters, they live on a large expanse of land out in the country and they run a dairy farm, a place where you will be away from the city in exchange for clean air, a nice family and daily milkings from experienced people."

"With their hands?"

"Yes, they are a family run farm and only have automated milking machines for real cows, not ones situated for a holstar."

"What about the others?" She asked, not enjoying the idea of being milked.

"Well there is this other family who are a family of horse breeders. A father, mother, and son, they help breed several kinds of horses while having a decent size piece of land, and occasionally run low of helpers who have a hard time handling the horses when they get rowdy."

"Ok...and the last one?"

"Well this one I'm not sure you'd enjoy, this family consists of two mothers and an adopted son, they run a butcher shop and a steak restaurant, they are nice people but most holstars and minotaurs are not exceptionally fond of being in close proximity to either places for obvious reasons."

'No shit sherlock.'

"So, those are your three options at the moment, would you like some time to decide?"

"Yeah." She muttered as she picked up the folders. 'Am I really to choose which family I want to live with as a liminal?'

"Alright, just ask the receptionist to take you to one of the temporary rooms for large liminals and come back when you've made your decision." He said as he brought a key out. "Also, if I unlock your cuffs are you going to be calm?"

"Yeah, just peachy." She frowned through gritted teeth.

"Good, and just remember anything you do will be held against you." He said as he unlocked the cuffs.

'No duh, I swear when I get people to see it's me, your ass is fired!' She thought as she stomped away with the folders. 'I really hope they caught that witch before she left though.' She thought as she rubbed her head. 'Ugh, I think all this bullshit is giving me a migraine.'

She reached the receptionist and dropped the folders in front. "There, that's where I'll be staying at."

"Ok, which one, you just gave me three locations ma'am."

"I'll take the damn dairy farm one." She muttered with a frown as she rubbed her head.

"Excellent choice, I'll just need to file this into the computer and let the family know you'll be on your way."

"Fine….also, I heard something about Miss Smith shouting about catching a witch, was she ever caught?" She asked curiously. 'Please let her be here, please let her be here.'

"No, the damn witch got away before I could get her." She growled.

"WHAT?!" Miss Smith cried out in anger.

"Yeah, she got on her plane before we could get to her, she's probably halfway back to Romania at this point." Frowned the receptionist. "I nearly strangled her too when she called me a 'underdeveloped slut' and I didn't even say anything! Whoever pissed her off did an amazing job too, her face looked as red as her hair."

"Damn it, so she's gone for good?" She cried as she held her head with a groan.

"Yeah, and going through the Romanian government to get her back will be a nightmare, we might not see her here again for years at this rate."

"No!" She cried as she shook her head. "I….I need to sit down."

"Go ahead, just don't cause another scene." She said as she pointed at a door to the side. "That office is empty, you can sit there until you're good, ok?"

"Yeah yeah, I know." She huffed walking over to said door. 'Damn it! I need to figure out a way to get to Romania as soon as possible, but until then I'll need to play along until I can get someone to recogniz-WAIT! I know just who!' She thought with a grin as she entered the room and sat down at an empty desk. 'If I run into 'darling' while playing along him and the girls will tell it's me right off the bat!' She thought as she rubbed her hands together. 'All I have to do is make sure that I get assigned to hi- damn it, I already agreed to go to that farm!' She thought as she let out a groan.

(Later)

"Milkshake, where are you, the trucks ready to take you to your host family!"

"I'm coming I'm coming." Miss Smith called with a groan. 'Damn it, what am I going to do, if I go to the family I'll be halfway across the country from anyone who can help me!' She thought as she reached for the doorknob only feel strange. 'Huh, what's happening?' She thought as she took a step back as her legs began to feel weird. 'Is this part of that curse?' She thought as her legs began to become less hairy before they began to rapidly divide, becoming long red tentacles.

Her eyes widened in shock and horror and wound up slipping and fell on her face. "Ow…." She groaned as her ears began to change to resemble fins as her horns shrank back into her skull as her hair started to change into long red tentacles as well. She pushed herself up and started to see the overalls beginning to shape into what looked like a purple bikini top. "What the hell?" She groaned as her eyes turned yellow. "Did...I just turn into a scylla?" She muttered as her bust shrank a bit but her ass stayed the same size.

"Milkshake, are you ok in there?"

"No, now I have tentacles." She groaned in annoyance. 'First big tits and horns, and now this?'

"What? Tentacles?" Said one agent as she began to open the door in confusion. "What are you-woah! Who are you?"

'Ok, I can't tell them I'm Miss Smith, I know how that song and dance goes, do I tell them that I'm 'Milkshake' or should I pretend to be a new person in hopes of getting sent to darling's house?' She thought with her tentacles twitching a little. "I'm...Ursula."

"Ok, did you see another girl in here named Milkshake, tall, Holstaur?"

"Uh...yeah! She ran out of here because she was just picked to go to another family."

"Huh? No one told me that, she's scheduled to head out now, the truck was waiting for her." She groaned as she held her head. "I really hope she went there and didn't try to run away."

"She said she'd go quietly, but said I should go to a Miss Smith's office about something important."

"What? Why?" She asked in confusion. "I don't think Miss Smith is here right now."

"Oh I'm sure she is, why don't we go to her office together to be sure."

"Look, I don't know what Milkshake told you, she was a bit obsessed with Miss Smith, do you need to go there to get your host family?"

"Well the thing is she told me Miss Smith was looking to be part of that so I figured I could talk to her about letting me stay with her."

"You mean you want to convince Miss Smith to send you to the dairy farm with Milkshake?"

"What? No! Look at me, I have tentacles, why would I wanna go to a farm?"

"But you just said you wanted to stay with her."

"I WAS TALKING ABOUT MISS SMITH!" She shouted in annoyance.

"Oh, well in that case I'm afraid that's not possible, since Miss Smith runs MON and various other jobs I'm afraid she doesn't have the time to take on an exchange liminal."

"I'm sure she could make time."

"Sorry, but I'm afraid it's not possible, but I'm sure we can find you a good homestay regardless." She said as she lightly took 'Ursula's' hand and began to lead her out of the room. "I think I have a few files on available families that can accomodate your needs in my office, you need a pool, correct?"

"What do you think?"

"Just making sure." She said as she led Miss Smith into a new office and sat her down. 'Ok, let's see what we can find for you."

'Damn it! Now I gotta pick some other family and it feels weird having so many of these, it's like having a bunch of tiny legs clustered around.' She thought as she looked down at her tentacles as the worker pulled out several folders.

"Ok, so heres the available homestay families that have a pool already installed, Miss Smith blew most of the construction budget remodelling a house for SEVEN liminals so we can't afford to build a new indoor pool for any aquatic Liminals for a few months, can you believe that?"

"Well she probably had a very good and reasonable reason I'm sure."

"I doubt it, anyway the first one is a family that manages an aquarium, lots of tanks that you can swim in, it has a middle aged mother, a father and three children, two in primary school and one fresh out of college who is helping with the aquarium."

'Well that doesn't sound too bad.'

"The second one is a family who runs a sushi restaurant that also features a small aquarium that houses fish that you can choose them to prepare, it is owned by a young adult female and she was looking for someone to bring in customers."

'Pretty decent, but now I'd be scared if she cut off one of these things. I don't wanna test it out to see if I can regenerate them back.' She thought with a shiver. "Ok, and the final one?"

"The final one is a father who is a fisherman and lives by himself in a small shack near the shore and who manages to bring in plenty of fish for income."

'Ok, now that one I fear he may accidentally sell me!' She thought as she shook her head. 'Or worse, feel so lonely he might get up close and personal in a tiny thing like that.'

"Those are the available options at the moment, please tell us which one you'd prefer to stay at when you're ready."

"I'll take the first one."

"Alright, glad to hear, I'll get the paperwork ready, you can wait in the lobby, I'll come get you when I'm done."

'Ursula' nodded and got up before moving back to the lobby while trying to balance herself on the tentacles with some difficulty. 'Ugh these things suck to move in, no wonder Scylla stay in the water most of the time.'

When she got there she plopped down and sighed in annoyance. 'Damn it, so that didn't work, at least this time I won't end up in the country… but how did I change from one liminal to another, all I remember was being stressed out and then poof! I was a Scylla.'

While she pondered on that she didn't notice a mershark getting dragged into the lobby by two agents.

"Let go of me you bastards, I'll tear your heads off!"

"You need to calm down or we'll have to sedate you again!"

"Damn it, what did I do wrong, huh? You have no reason to keep me here!"

"You tried scarfing down every bit of sushi in a restaurant and caused a ruckus!"

"Minor detail, and you bastards didn't let me finish! They had really good squid!" She growled with Miss Smith getting a red flag in her head.

'Oh no… please don't set her next to me, please don't set her next to me!'

"Look, just stay here, alright? We're going to get you a host family that can manage you."

"Fine!" She muttered before spotting Miss Smith and grinned. "I'll make sure to stay right here~"

'Crap!' She thought as the agents let go of the Mershark who began to drag herself towards 'Ursula'.

"Hey there, is this seat taken?"

"Um….yes?"

"I thought not." She said with a grin as she sat next to her.

'Shit! I can already see her starting to drool.'

"So, do you have a host family yet hot stuff?" She asked with a grin.

"Well I'm just waiting at the moment, you?"

"Eh, I'm probably going to get shacked up with one that will keep control of me, or maybe I can convince them to put us together, eh~?" she winked with Miss Smith gulping.

'I can't tell if she wants to eat me with lemon juice or show me a good time.' She thought nervously before the agent she had been talking to exited the office with a frown.

"Ursula, I'm afraid I have some bad news about your host family, due to a certain liminal acting out she's being sent there since they'll be able to control her better, I'm sorry to ask this but could you chose a new family quick?"

'What? I have to choose between the sushi place or the old guy?!' She thought with a groan. "Alright, I'll pick the sushi place."

"Great, I'll go call them right now, sorry for the inconvenience."

"It's fine." She muttered as she rubbed her head. 'Damn it this just keeps getting worse and worse.

"Sushi huh? That makes sense because you look fine enough to eat." Said the mershark next to her as she licked her lips.

'Oh crap.' She gulped. "Hey, is it just me or did an extra large goblin walk back who looked a bit chubby?" She asked with one tentacle pointing the other way.

"Huh? Where?" She said as she looked in the direction she was pointing. "I don't see any gobl- hey!"

"Sorry can't talk later!" She called as moved away as fast as she could. 'Crap, I can't move fast with these things!'

"I'm not done talking with you!" She cried as she lunged at Miss Smith. "You aren't getting away from me that easily!"

"Yipe!" She cried as she was tackled to the ground. "Get off of me, you aren't going to eat me!"

"Aw come on, one bite won't hurt you if it's from your legs, you can just regrow it back."

'Well that answers that question.' She thought as the mershark grabbed one of her tentacles.

"Hey, get off of her!" Called an agent as two ran over and started to pull her off.

"Let me go! I just want a taste!" She cried as one pulled out a taser and shocked her, making her let go of Miss Smith.

"Are you ok ma'am?"

"Yeah, I'll survive." She muttered as she dusted herself off. "I just need to collect myself." she muttered as she began to feel weird. 'Oh no, is it happening again!?' She thought as she got up. "I-I need to use the bathroom!" She cried as she ran towards said facilities.

The agents were caught off guard before shrugging and dragged the mershark away. As Miss Smith entered the bathroom she groaned as she felt her body heating up and starting to change as her tentacles began to fuse back together, forming legs.

"Crap, please tell me I'm turning back to normal." She groaned as her tentacle hair turned back to normal before her hands began to grow larger as black fur began to grow on her body. "Damn it!"

She gritted her teeth and tried taking deep breaths. "In and out, in and out." She groaned as her ears began to change into pointed dog ears as she groaned once more as her feet began to change into large furry paws. "This isn't happening." She muttered as her nose changed that of a dogs as her teeth became a bit sharper. She let out a growl and looked at herself with her left hand feeling more weird. She stared at it in confusion as it got bigger and bigger and began to look less like a hand and more like the head of a dog. "W-What the hell?! Why is my hand a head?!" she cried as a bush tail popped out of her back.

Said head let out a yawn with it's own ears twitching and looked at her before letting out a bark.

"No...no no no this isn't happening, I am not an Orthrus." She muttered as her bikini transformed into a pair of exercise shorts, a tight top and a track jacket. She held her dog hand up which sniffed at her before licking her cheek making her groan. "Ok, I could feel that, which makes this even more weird." She muttered before she heard a knock on the backroom door.

"Ma'am, are you ok? We're sorry about that incident, we promise she'll behave know that she's sedated."

"Y-Yeah I'm ok, just peachy."

"Are you ok, you sound different."

"Arf!"

'Shit!'

"Wait, what was that?"

"Um…. nothing?"

"Arf arf!"

'Shut up!'

"That's it, I'm coming in."

"No no, that's not needed!" she spoke while trying to close her dog hand's mouth.

"Yes it is, now open the door right now!"

'Shit, why is this happening to me?' She thought as the door was forced open.

"Now wh-hey! Who are you? Where'd that scylla Ursula go?"

"Um...uh...she...was traumatized and ran away?" Miss Smith said as she tried to keep her dog hand shut.

"Where? Which way?"

"Um, I think she went that way?" She said as she pointed to the left.

"And it if word gets out this could cause an international incident." The agent muttered with a frown. "Hey, I need to go find Ursula, can you take yourself to the nearest coordinators office or your host family please?"

"Sure thing, I was just on my way right now." She said as she walked past the agent.

"Thank you, and have a nice day."

"You too."

"Arf arf!"

"Shut up!" She hissed as she left the bathroom. 'Damn it, ok, should I try my luck with the coordinator or try to get out and find Darling, he's the only one who ca- I'm an idiot, the MON! They'll help me!'

She turn and bolted off while keeping out of the way of any agents while looking at her dog hand. "Look, try and keep it down, otherwise I might change again and you'll go bye bye, do you understand what I'm saying?"

The dog hand whimpered and nodded it's head.

"Good dog...or hand." She muttered and looked around the nearest corner. As she did she ran face first into two incredibly soft orbs.

"Oh my! Are you alright?"

She stepped back and shook her head with her dog hand growling before looking up at the tall girl.

"Ooh! Your hand is so cute!"

'Yes, Tio!' She thought as she watched as the tall ogre began to scratch the back of her second head. That made her shudder and her tail wag while the dog hand barked and stuck it's tongue out. "T-That's the spot." She growled softly with a smile.

"Aw, you're just too cute!"

Miss Smith shook her head. "W-Wait! Now isn't the time Tio!"

"Oh? How do you know my name? I don't remember seeing you before." She said as she kept scratching under the dog head's chin.

"I-It's me! Miss Smith!" She got out with her tail wagging faster. 'Why does that feel good?!'

"Miss Smith? Funny that's the same name as my boss, are you somehow related to her?" She asked curiously. "Also do you work here, where's your host?"

"I-I am your boss!" She got out while jumping back from the scratching with her hand whining. "I mean it's really me, Miss Smith."

"Hmmmm, I don't think so, Miss Smith is a human and you are definitely a Liminal." She said as she put a finger on her chin as she thought. "Is this a trick Doppel?"

"I'm not Doppel!"

"Ok, then she told you to say that to trick me, I'm not falling for it again!"

"Tio no! I am Miss Smith, you have to believe me!"

"Last I checked Miss Smith didn't have a cute doggy for a hand." She said as she shook her head. "Can I see your identification please, last time I didn't do that I got chewed out."

'Damn it, why won't she listen to me?!' She thought in annoyance. "Look, I was cursed by a witch and I keep changing into different liminal species. You need to find the others, they'll know it's me."

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that, now can I please see your identification papers? Besides, all the witches were deported yesterday, right? And I saw Miss Smith earlier today so you can't be her."

"I was cursed!" She yelled with her arm barking in response.

"Well, even if you were I don't think there's a spell that turns people into liminals, right?"

Miss Smith groaned with her head falling down. 'It's not getting through to her.'

"Hey, you there, you were supposed to be in the waiting area for host family assignment!"

'Crap!' She thought before running past Tio with her hand barking.

"Stop her!"

"Don't let her get away!"

"Ma'am, please stop and come with us, you need a host family!" Tio called.

"The hell I do!" She cried as her hand kept barking. 'I'm not going to get anywhere in this damn building, I need to get to darling's now!'

Agents rushed after her with Tio joining while Miss Smith headed to the entrance.

'I'm almost there!' She thought before feeling something hit her shoulder. 'Crap, was that another tranquilizer?'

"Hit her with another!" Cried an agent as she felt two more hit her as she began to feel drowsy.

"D-Damn it….." She groaned falling down with her hand letting out a groan and yawned while she slowly passed out.

"Finally, I swear girls are trying to run away without a host left and right today."

"Let's just get her restrained and wait till she wakes up."

"Right, also tell security to add extra guards to all exits, we're still missing two girls."

(Later)

'I hate waking up like this.' Miss Smith thought as she looked down at the restraints keeping her to the chair along with the muzzle on her dog hand.

"You gave us quite the chase, now then, shall we get to choosing your homestay miss…?"

"You're an asshole." She remarked irritated.

"I'm not the one who tried to break out of a government facility and violate several laws, now please state your name."

"Even if I did you wouldn't believe, like everyone else." She growled. "For the last time, my name is Miss. Smith. I work here, was cursed by a witch, and keep changing!"

"I swear you girls are trying to pull some kind of prank on us….ok, your name is Dyogog."

"That's just greek for two dogs!"

Her hand growled behind the muzzle in agreement.

"Hey, I asked for your name, you refused so I gave you one, standard procedure. So, now then about the host families we have available." He said as he began to pull out several folders.

"Let me guess, one of them is gonna be something embarrassing, like going in some pet shop or being put with some lady who likes dolling dogs up."

"Yes on pet shop and no on the crazy woman, at least we think so." He said with a chuckle. "It's family run, a nice family and they have a large area where they let the dogs go and run around so they're not in a cage all day."

"Fine, I'll take them, anything to get out of here."

"You don't even want to hear the other options?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Nope."

"Ok, and due to your action you'll have to wear a shock collar that is set to go of if you try to run away."

"Keep in mind when I get rid of this curse and turn back to normal, your job is gone."

"I am also recommending visits to a therapist to help deal with these delusions." He said as he stood up. "I'll be back in a bit to bring you to your new homestay."

"And what about this muzzle?"

"I'll take it off when we get to the pet shop." He said as he closed the door.

'Damn it, this went south fast… ok, so no one here will believe me, MON can't help me and trying to escape is a no go… what now?' She thought with her hand whining. "I know how you feel." She muttered as she shook her head. 'I wonder what will happen when I switch again, will this hand die or just stop existing?' She thought as she 'Oh, here it goes again.' she looked at her hand. 'Ok… so fighting doesn't help, trying to talk sense doesn't help, maybe I just need to play along and advocate heavily to go to darling's house?'

The dog hand barked and whined while she started to feel her rear end growing which pushed the chair back. 'Wait, I'm changing, now?!' She thought as she began to rapidly lose her fur as the dog hand let out one last whine before it began to shift back into a normal hand. She felt her legs actually start to split apart and grow slimmer with the skin turning darker. She groaned as her rear kept growing larger and larger, becoming pointed at the end as it began to look like a thorax as her hands began to get coated by a black armor like substance.

She felt her mouth feeling off and touched her teeth with her tongue to feel them getting sharper before more eyes opened on her head with her vision increasing from several directions. She groaned as she felt two objects growing from her cheeks as two mandibles appeared on her face as her hair began to become shorter. She felt the restraints on her and frowned before tugging at them and actually heard them break. "Heh, these things are pretty weak." She muttered with a grin as her legs finally stopped changing, now eight powerful spider legs.

She felt her legs twitch on their own making her grimace. "Ok, this is more weird than the tentacles." She muttered as she looked around the office and noticed how cramped it was. 'Crap...how do I get out of here without breaking down a wall?' She thought as the door began to open.

"Ok, we're ready to take you no- who the hell are you?!"

"You know what? I'm done explaining." She remarked walking over with a frown. "Out of the way."

"Whoa there, where do you think you're going, and where did Dyogog go?"

"I'm her." She remarked before moving her hand out and slapped the agent away and made him hit the wall and pass out. "Sorry, but I'm through playing by the rules." She said as she started to maneuver herself out of the door. 'Ok, I just need to get out of this damn building and to darlings, there I can lay low until I can get back to normal, or at the very least get some damn coffee.'

She tried to move across the wall and corners, which was easier then expected, but still tricky. 'Damn, how does Rachnera even more around in this body, I can move on walls but I keep running into issues when the damn hallway gets to narrow or I have to go through a door.'

Eventually she reached the lobby and looked around. 'Ok, on the count of three, bolt.'

"Excuse me ma'am, what are you doing here?"

'One…'

"Where is your host family?"

'Two…' She thought as she tensed up, getting ready to bolt.

"Excuse me?"

'Now!' She thought before scuttling away from the receptionist and went rushing out of the doors. 'YES!'

"Whoa! We have a runner!" Called the agent behind her as Miss Smith dashed down the street.

"Freedom!" she cried out with a smile as she didn't stop. "Alright, now to keep ahead of them and learn how to adjust to this before they catch me." She thought as she ran as fast as she could, getting farther and farther away from the building. 'Ok, so it's like running except with three extra pairs of legs, I can do this.'

She tried to balance herself while passing by people in the street who either jumped or stared when she passed them. "Ok, now where is darling's house?" She muttered as she tried to remember the directions.

"Wah! Giant spider!"

"My god, I'm gonna die! This is every nightmare come true!"

"Look at those knockers!"

'Now I know this is what Rachnera must deal with.' She thought with a frown as she shook her head. 'Note to self, when I'm normal work more on human liminal relations.' She thought as the area around her began to feel familiar. 'Yes, I'm almost there!'

"Hold up there!"

'Crap!' She thought as she kept running.

"I said hold up!"

"No!" She shouted as she spotted Kimihito's house. 'I'm so close!'

"Ma'am!"

"What?!" She cried, expecting to face an agent only to come face to face with a terrified postman. 'Shit.'

"Uh…I just wanted the...package back." He gulped pointing down to one of her legs which had said package stuck to the end of it.

"Oh...OH! Sorry, I've been having a rough day." She said as she pulled the package off of her leg.

"It's fine." He spoke as she gave him the box before he took off screaming.

'Crap, that probably just created a mountain of paperwork.' She thought with a groan. She headed towards the house and knocked on the door as loud as possible.

"Yes? I'm coming." Called Kimihito as he opened the door only for his eyes to widen in shock.

"Thank god you're home, I need help."

"Um...who are you?" He asked as she picked hip up as she moved into the house, slamming the door shut behind her.

"It's me Miss Smith, now I know that sounds crazy, but I swear it's me!"

"Miss Smith? That's not possi-"

"We met when I dropped Miia off at your house on accident and you decided to take her in, after I checked up on you for the first time she tried to have her way with you and would have if I hadn't come back five seconds after I left."

"...oh god! You ARE Miss Smith!"

"THANK YOU! I swear I could kiss you right now for saying that!" She sighed in relief.

"How….how is this even possible you're a- a-"

"Tarantula arachnid liminal, yes." She remarked before setting him down. "Long story short, got cursed by an angry witch, and now I keep changing into different kinds." She muttered as she walked towards his kitchen. "This is my fourth form, no one at the agency believes me and keep trying to send me to a host family." She said as she spotted a half full pot of coffee.

"Well that's...bad." He remarked before seeing her rush over to the pot and start drinking from it directly.

"You're telling me, oh thank whoever is watching for coffee." She moaned as she kept drinking.

'Wait, if she's a spider liminal then..' "Miss Smith, stop drinking that, caffeine makes spiders drunk!"

"What? That's...oooh...silly." She hiccuped as she finished the pot, a blush starting to form on her face.

'Yep, she's drunk.' He thought walking over to her as she started to stumble. "Come on, let's get you to the couch."

"Y-Yeah, I need tah relax, I've had a strss...stres...stressful day." She slurred as he began to lead her out of the kitchen and towards the large couch. "A-All those….BITCHES don't listen…."

"I'm sorry to hear that Miss Smith." He said as he helped her sit down.

"T-They didn't believe me, gave me fake names, I-I was called Milkshake!" She groaned as she grabbed him and pulled him close.

"Um, sorry to hear?" He remarked while blushing at the hold.

"I...I had big tits! They kept leaking...and even my butt looked huge!"

"I'm really sorry to hear that, can you let me go?" He asked as he started to notice that she was unconsciously making spider silk.

"I-I tried everything, I tried sneaking out, I tried reasoning, I even...I tried….Tio petted me!"

'This isn't good, she's REALLY drunk, is she a lightweight? Why did the girls have to be off visiting their families?'

"I...I don't get it! Why couldn't they believe me?!" She cried out while squeezing him closer.

"I-I don't know, maybe they didn't want to, maybe it was to unbelievable?" He suggested as he started to notice that her front legs were starting to wrap him up in the threads. "M-Miss Smith? Maybe you need a pillow instead of me."

"N-No, you're comfortable...and smell nice. Did you know you're the only one to believe me? My own team didn't even believe me, only seeing me as a liminal." She sniffed while laying her head on a pillow and frowned. "When I-I get back there, they're all gonna be fucked!"

"I'm sure they are, but can you let go of me please?" He asked, his legs and arms tied to his side.

"No! I'm tired, you can sleep with me." She said as she pulled him closer, rubbing her head against his cheek. "I get why the girls like being close to you _darling_ , you're so nice and trusting and comfortable~"

'Please don't let her try and make a move like Rachnera!'

"Y-ya know, the law says that liminals can't do it with their host, b-but you aren't my host, are you darling?~" She whispered into his ear with a smile. He paled as she pulled him tighter before her eyes began to close. "We should….get….fre….aky…" She slurred before her body began to relax as she started to snore.

'Did she just pass out?' He thought while seeing her stop squeezing, but felt her silk still hold on to him. 'Well… it could be worse, this is usually how it ends for the girls, it's amazing they haven't succeeded in trying to take me yet.' He thought in relief. 'Even if she isn't my homestay I'd probably still end up in prison.'

With that in mind he tried relaxing to let her sleep the coffee off.

(Later)

"Augh….why does my head hurt?"

"You drank more then you should have." Said Kimihito who was now free from the silk. "I told you caffeine makes spiders drunk."

"Does this mean I can't have coffee anymore?!"

"No, you just need decaf, or at least you do until you change again."

"But who knows how long that'll take!"

"Well, what made the other ones happen?" He asked as he began to make breakfast. "Something made you change all those times, right?"

"Well, at first I was pissed at the witch when she got away, so I became a haulstar. When they kept calling me Milkshake and wouldn't listen, I had to wait in a room and became a scylla, which I called Ursula, then I wound up getting alone again and became an orthrus called Dyogog and was still mad before changing, broke my cuffs, and booked it over here."

"Ok… so it seems you were mad a lot of the times you changed, right? Or maybe stressed?" He suggested as he scratched his head. "Maybe if you stay that way you'll change again."

"Stress? I'm sorry to tell you this darling, but you don't exactly make it easy for a girl to get stressed out here."

"Well, either stress or anger, it's gotta be one of those. Maybe if I help get you mad something could happen."

"Ok, and how are you going to do that?" She asked as she tried to cross her arms, just barely getting them under her bountiful bust.

"Well...um...I got it!" He said as he began to look through the cupboards. "You know what really helps me think? A nice, big pot of coffee, and I just got a new blend too."

"Well why didn't you say so? I'm thirsty."

"Oh, I'm sorry Miss Smith, I'm afraid you can't have any, this one has even more caffeine than the usual stuff along with more flavor, but luckily I have some orange juice you can have."

"Are you kidding? I haven't had that stuff since I was a kid."

"Sorry, but for you drinking this coffee would be like drinking plain vodka, you can't have any, if fact I don't think you can have coffee ever again." He smiled with her eyes going wide.

"No...don't you do this to me Kimihito, I need my coffee, if you won't give it to me then I'll just go out and get some myself!"

"How, you don't have any money and you need a host to leave the house, and from what you told me you left your office with quite a bang, meaning they're looking for you, right? If they find you they'll take you back and make you join another host family, and I doubt they'll give you what is essentially alcohol, right?"

"Oh come on! Don't play this game with me."

"Sorry, but it's the truth. You know, it is kind of cruel for me to drink coffee when you can't have any, right? Maybe I should just get rid of it all, stop buying and making coffee all together." He remarked getting the container and moved to the sink. "Down the drain it goes."

"No! You wouldn't!" She cried in horror before she began to feel odd.

"Oh but I would, what are you gonna do about it?"

"I-I'll change, I'll change, I'm doing it right now!" She cried out while feeling her legs and thorax going back to normal in a way. She groaned as it started to grow thinner and thinner as it began to grow scales, looking like a tail as her feet began to grow into large reptilian like feet with large nails.

"W-Whoa, you actually are!" He spoke while two wings burst from her back while she started to gain sharp claws with green scales on her arms.

"Y-Yeah!" She groaned as two horns grew out of the top of her head as her ears became green and like small wings. She let out one last groan before collapsing.

"Miss Smith! Are you ok?"

"Yeah...just give me a sec." She muttered as she stood up, her clothes morphing into a loose dress. "Now…. what were you going to do with that coffee?"

"Um, well I was gonna get rid of it, but since we now know how you change, I won't have to."

"Yeah, now make your queen a fresh pot." She said as she crossed her arms.

"Sure thing your 'majesty'." He joked while going about getting it ready. "Just try not to cause any damage with those wings of yours."

"Oh please, how could I cause any damage with them?" She asked as she turned to sit down only to knock several dishes that were resting on the counter to the ground. "...Not a word."

Kimihito shook his head with Miss Smith looking at her tail.

"Huh… this feels kind of neat, like a third arm… I think I could get used to this, this is definitely the most normal I've been in awhile."

"So what ever happened to the witch that cursed you?"

"Ugh, here's the thing...she kind of cursed me because of a new clause in the Liminal law she was being deported back to Romania, and last I heard she got on the plane, so she's long gone."

"You mean you have no way to fix it?"

"Not that I know of, as of yesterday every non native spell caster, witch, wizard, and the like was sent back to their home lands."

"Well that seems a bit much. If they went through the program like the girls shouldn't they be allowed to stay?"

"It's complicated, since they are essentially humans who use magic it has been debated whether they should be counted as liminals, eventually the government ruled that they were humans and weren't subject to the laws placed on liminals. It was done so they could have more freedom but a side effect of that was that they had to leave the program. They can come here through normal means though, they just have to go through immigration first."

"That seems pretty unfair."

"Maybe, but I don't make the rules, I just have to enforce them." She frowned drumming her claws on the table. "Is the coffee done?"

"Almost… so what now? He said as he watched the brown liquid pour out of the machine.

"All I can think of is to try and keep changing until I eventually become myself, and to get those idiots at the building that's it me so they stop chasing me and getting me with some host family."

"Ok… but what if you can't, what if you just keep switching from form to form forever?" He asked as he began to pour the coffee into a mug.

"Look, it's all I got, and I never had my coffee, so excuse me if I don't have the million dollar question." She growled.

"Ok, ok, sorry, here you go." He said as he handed her the coffee.

"Thank you." She said as she took a sip. She smiled and sighed before taking a bigger one. "Oh yeah, I needed that."

"Glad to hear." He chuckled before they heard a knock at the door. "Hang on, let me get that."

"Ok, take your time." She said with a sigh as she took another sip.

Kimihito walked to the door and began to open it. "Hello, can I help yo- Zombina?"

"Yo Kimihito." Greeted the zombie with a grin.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in confusion.

"I was sent out to help find a runaway arachnid that escaped the exchange building. She's apparently been running around the neighborhood causing trouble."

"Oh, well luckily she's not here, the only arachnid that's usually here is Rachnera, and she's visiting her family."

"Well if you see anything weird or out of the ordinary, let us know, especially if you see Miss Smith, she's been missing all day."

"I will...actually I think I saw the arachnid run by, shouting that she was Miss Smith and that she had been cursed?" He lied nervously.

"What? Now that sounds weird and nutty."

"Yeah, I think I heard her muttering something about telling Tio, but not listening? I don't know what to tell you but it might be something."

"Huh, well Tio mentioned some orthrus telling her she was Miss Smith, which IS kinda weird."

"Huh, that's strange, maybe you should look into that, see who else claimed to be her, maybe something terrible happened to her like a curse or something."

"Maybe, but let us know if you find any dangerous liminal around here."

"Don't worry, I will." He said with a nod as he began to close the door.

"Man, this coffee the is best I ever had!"

"Huh? Is someone in there with you?"

"Oh, that's just….a cousin I have coming over."

"Darling, come in here and make your queen another pot!"

"A cousin?" Zombina asked with an eyebrow raised.

"She's….rather arrogant at times, but she means well."

"Uh-huh… then you wouldn't mind introducing us, would you?"

"Um, I don't know if that's a good idea ZOMBINA-SAN." He said loudly as several curses from the kitchen quickly followed after. "I mean, you probably have to check the other side of the neighborhood ZOMBINA-SAN."

"I can get to it in a bit, any reason you're shouting my name?" She asked as they heard several crashes from the kitchen followed by even more cursing. "What's your 'cousin' doing back there?"

"Oh, um, she was just washing some dishes, and she's a really big klutz." He said nervously. "Well it was nice talking to you, bye."

"Whoa there, you're not going to invite me in to meet your cousin?" She asked as she put her foot between the door.

"She's really shy, you wouldn't like her."

"OW! Stupid tail!"

"Tail? Wait, is she a liminal?" Zombina asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"Um….hey is that Doppel-san mocking you behind you?"

"Huh?" She said in confusion as she turned around only for Kimihito to push her foot out of the way and close the door. "Hey!"

"Sorry, but I'm busy!" He called as he locked the door.

"This isn't over, I'm coming back once I finish looking for that spider!" She called before walking away with a frown. 'He's up to something.'

"Whoo… that was too close." he sighed as he began to walk back towards the kitchen. "Miss Smith, you ok?"

"No, look at me."

"Huh? Why did you hurt yoursel- whoa!" He cried as his eyes widened in shock. He was looking at Miss Smith, only she lost the dragon traits and now looked like she was a black translucent go with her hair long and legs merged together into one with the floor looking slippery. "You changed!"

"No shit! I got stressed out when you were talking to zombina and well, now I'm this!"

'I really hope she doesn't molest anyone like Suu.' He thought while she tried getting up but wobbled.

"W-Woah! This is more awkward then having tentacles!"

"Um, try imaging that you have legs? I know I've seen Suu walk like a normal person before."

"Well unlike her, I'm not exactly used to being a slime!" She snapped with a huff. "I feel like I could turn into a puddle any second, and I'm tripping over myself."

"Well, technically you kind of are a sentient puddle." He chuckled nervously as she frowned at him. "It could be much worse though."

"How."

"If you absorbed any water you'd start growing bigger."

"And how would that be worse?"

"Well, you could either get too big to be in the house or get so diluted you die?"

"...help me get out of this kitchen, I'm not taking any chance."

"Ok, also you might want to avoid liquids besides water, they have a strange effect on slimes."

"Strange how?"

"Well, they might cause a sudden change in mood or personality." He said with a shrug. "So I guess you're banned from coffee again, sorry."

"Well that's not gonna work. First off because I already had some, and second because I'm not gonna be like this long enough TO be banned from. I just need to be stressed and pissed and then it's gonna be something else, hopefully with actual legs."

"Well, you were an arachnid for all of last night and that was awhile, and it's not like we can just stress you out whenever you want to change, right?"

"Oh, you disagreeing with me? That sure is annoying." She remarked with a smile. "Even after what we saw you're too shy to try? Poor poor darling."

"Y-You were drunk! I didn't want to take advantage of you!" he spoke with a blush.

"I mean me changing. If you really have a backbone then you'll get me irked or angry."

"Oh, right...but why would I, for all I know you'll change into a giantess or something huge and wreck the house, it's easier if you just stay in one form for a longer time, right?"

"Kimihito, do you know what it's like to have huge knockers that leak milk?" Asked Miss Smith with a blunt tone. "I almost went to a host family on a farm, and probably would have had these girls squeezed until all the milk was out. Do you know how embarrassing that would have been?"

"A-A little bit." He said with a blush as he remembered Cathyl.

"Also did you know that when I was a Scylla they tried to set me up with a host who ran a sushi restaurant? Imagine being there every night, having people joke if I'm on the menu." She muttered with a frown. "I was almost EATEN by a mershark for kami sake!"

"W-What?"

"And if that wasn't bad enough I was nearly sent to a petshop when I was an Orthrus! I swear they are picking which liminals go to which families just for kicks!"

"Like when you dropped seven onto me even though I wasn't signed up for the program?"

"Yeah! Exactly like….that." She replied before blinking. "Wait...wait a sec, maybe that's it."

"What's it?" He asked in confusion.

"What happened, what's going on now, maybe it's connected." She replied with a sigh. "If I bothered to actually help that witch and not be so blunt, maybe this wouldn't have happened. She said I'd deal with the same rules of the law, and what you said is true. If I hadn't dumped so many girls on you because I thought it would be funny, then maybe I could actually be a better government agent and find who knows how many others great homes."

"You also suddenly told me I had to choose one of the girls to marry, that's been a hassle to deal with." He muttered as he shook his head. "So you think the curse is making not just the transformations happen, but those situations? It might be why the agents didn't believe you."

"Ugh." She rubbed her face. "I swear Kimihito, if I ever get back to my position without being forced to get weird names, I'm fixing my attitude. I wanted to work for the government because I thought it'd be fun and I'd be in charge of people, but I never imagined what would happen if I got put on the other side of the rules. I really suck."

"Well, it's not too late, I mean, we can still fix this, right? I mean, what's the worst that could happen, you get made to marry me?" He chuckled.

"Don't say something like that, I don't wanna deal with the others if they get jealous and try fighting each other for dominance." She groaned as she rubbed her head. 'Though he does raise a point, what do I do if I never stop changing, I doubt I'll get my old job back at this rate...I wonder if MONS noticed I've disappeared?'

"Well Zombina-san did mention you were gone, so maybe they're trying to find you while hunting down the 'runaway liminal'." He air quoted.

"Great, and with my luck they'll think I'm responsible for my own disappearance." she groaned while curling up in a ball. "If I change into something that actually looks like me, I'm changing stuff for the better. For you and that witch."

"Good to hear." He said with a smile. "Though what do we do for now?"

"Waiting for me to change or just turn into a puddle, I wouldn't mind it right now." She muttered with a sigh. "God I could use a good drink right now, and I don't mean coffee."

"Sorry, we don't have alcohol around."

"Aw come on, really?"

"Do you really think I would keep anything alcoholic with the girls in the house? That's just a disaster waiting to happen." He said as he shook his head.

"Aw… could you get me some?"

"I really think that's a bad idea."

"Darling, I've been through more shit yesterday than you would find in a manure factory, at his point I either need a drink or a good whack to the head, I'll take anything at this point."

"But your personality could change into who knows what."

"Then we'll deal with it then, just go get me some good sake, whisky, something!" She groaned. "Do it or I'll tell the girls they can do whatever they want at the next full moon."

"They try that anyway." He sweatdropped.

"I'll tell MON to ignore the house, and you've seen them holding back, imagine if they knew ahead of time that they could do what they wanted with no consequence?"

He did so and shuddered before sighing. "Fine, but I'm not getting anything to strong."

"Deal." She said as she settled on the floor in her ball form. "Be back soon, ok? Also see if they have any sunglasses." She said as he began to walk to the door.

(Later)

"Whooo! You got some good stuff darling!" Cheered Miss Smith holding the bottle with a smile.

"Yeah, now if you can just give it back I'll pour you a cup, ok?" He said as she opened it with a grin.

"Bottoms up!" She smirked before tilting it with the booze actually getting absorbed by her body since her hand dropped it causing the bottom to get stuck halfway in her chest with the booze going directly inside.

"Oh no, this can't be good." He groaned as he watched the bottle start to dissolve inside her as well. "Miss Smith, are you ok?"

"What do you think?" She remarked back in a serious tone with a matching expression. "I'm just dandy."

"Miss Smith?" He asked in confusion. 'What did the booze do to her?'

"In fact I'll be better, with your head!" She yelled looking pissed before her arm lashed out like taffy making him duck as it crashed into one of the cupboards.

"Augh! What are you doing, that could have killed me!" He cried as her arm returned to her.

"Exactly! Now hold still!" She roared before making her other arm do the same.

"Why are you trying to kill me in the first place?!" He cried out in fear as he dodged the arm.

"Because I feel angry!" She yelled before her upper body stretched out making him duck under her and book it down the hall.

'Damn it damn it damn it, I should have known this would end badly, I need to make it to Mero's room and get in the pool, she can't get me there!'

"GET BACK HERE!"

"I don't want to die!" He cried as he dodged a chair she threw at him. "Why are you angry at me, what did I do to you?!"

"You make me have to deal with more paperwork! All those stupid stunts you and those whores do gives me more work!"

"You're the one who dumped them all on me, how is that my fault?!"

"It just is! Why couldn't you man up and just marry them all, then they'd be your problem, not mine!" She roared chasing after him looking livid. "I just want an easy life style damn it!"

"If you wanted that then why did you join the government, why not just get married to some rich guy?!" He cried as he began to run up the stairs.

"I don't want that, I want a guy who can make good coffee, take care of my house and make good food like you and pamper me after work!" She roared sliding up after him with her mind getting more mad and her body tingling, not that she noticed. "Every good guy is taken by a- by a monster girls, they're all host families, they always take up the good ones, I deserve a good looking guy!"

'She's lost it! I need to stay safe until she calms down!'

"You know what, I'm not gonna let those bitches get the satisfaction of marrying you! I'm taking you out here and now, if I can't have you no one can!" She cried as her body began to change, becoming more solid.

'What is she talking about?!' He thought as her bottom half began to grow larger and larger, gaining short black hair over it as a horses body began to take shape. "M-Miss Smith! You're changing again!"

"I don't care, get over here!" She cried as her top half began to look like her regular human form except her breasts kept swelling larger and larger, beginning to grow bigger than they were when she was a holstaur as her ears began to turn into horse ears.

He gulped as they reached the next floor. "You're a centaur now!"

"You're damn right! Now I'm gon...na…." She trailed off before blinking and shook her head. "Woah...I went off the deep end there."

"Yeah...I guess we can say you're an angry drunk, huh?" He said as a white top and suit appeared on her as a long dress covered her horse half.

"Yeah, I actually wanted to go wild on you, and not the good kind, unless you're a glutton for pain that is. Then again with all the girls you live with that might be true."

"Yeah, they do get rough… you were also shouting something about wanting a guy like me and that if you couldn't have me no one could?" He asked as she looked away.

"J-Just forget it, ok?"

"Uh, ok." He nodded before she noticed her body and groaned.

"Seriously? Again with the big breasts? I'm perfectly happy with how I was before, these feel like a pair of melons glued to me."

"Yeah, Centora kept complaining about them too, how it made wearing armor hard." he said before smiling. "But look at the upside, besides the horse parts you look almost exactly like you did before."

"Yeah, this might actually be what I need. Not exactly human, but close enough to make those idiots see it's really me." She said before they heard some pounding on the front door.

"Kimihito, open the door, we know you have an unregistered liminal in there!" Zombina called.

"Huh, I guess now's your chance." He said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of sunglasses. "Here, these might help."

"Thanks." She slid them on and smirked. "Perfect."

"I'll give you to the count of three to open the door or I'm breaking it down!"

"Mind helping me down the stairs? I need time to get use to these skinny things." She muttered as she began to hesitantly move to the stairs.

"Sure."

"One!"

Kimihito let Miss Smith lean on him as they slowly went down the stairs one step at a time.

"Two!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Called Miss Smith annoyed as they reached the bottom with her walking to the door and opened it slightly to see all of MON there who looked surprised. "Didn't anyone ever tell you to be patient?"

"Miss Smith, what are you doing here, we've been looking everywhere for you!" Tio called in surprise.

"You should have looked harder, heck you saw me earlier." She said with a frown.

"I did?"

"Yeah, you wouldn't stop rubbing my hand." She sweatdropped.

"Huh? What are you talking about, I didn't do that to you, only to a really cute Orthrus."

"That was me!" she shouted as she swung the door open, revealing herself.

"HOLY SHIT!" Screamed Zombina.

"W-What happened to you?!" Manako cried as her eye widened in shock.

"I got cursed by a witch." She remarked bluntly while stepping out. "I'll explain everything, but when we get back to base because I've got some words with OTHERS there."

"Um...ok, sure." Said Zombina dumbly.

"Good, and also, thank you Darling, you really helped me here, you better be careful or I'll snatch you away before the girls can marry you." She chuckled with a smile.

"Um, you're joking right?" He asked with a blush as they walked away.

"That's up for you to figure out~" She sang.

"O-ok…." He said dumbly as they walked away. 'What just happened?'

(Later)

"M-Miss Smith?!"

"That's right assholes, it's me! All those liminals claiming to be me were me! I. WAS. CURSED. BY. A. WITCH!" She yelled to the agents who reeled back while she adjusted her glasses. "I might be a centaur, but I'm the genuine article, so don't even think of calling me Milkshake, Ursula, or any other name you made up when I was those earlier species."

"U-Understood!"

"Good, now let's talk about the shit I went through, tranquilizers, being given a new name, almost being sent to a goddamn milk farm?! Are you serious?!"

"W-We were just trying to follow protocol!"

"Well screw that, we're changing protocol, I felt like a goddamn animal with how you treated me, I was nearly eaten once!" She frowned. "From now on, any liminal that comes in here will NOT get named by us like a pet. They will be given a choice of various names in the dictionary and decide themselves."

"B-But what do we do now, you're a liminal...do you need a host family now?"

"I swear to god if any of you try to send me to a god damn race track or a glue factory or some shit I will personally have you fired and run out of this damn country!" She yelled making them shut up. "I am NOT going to a host family, because I talked to my supervisors and they said that me being cursed would not hamper my job since I could still move and talk, but some IDIOTS was making it impossible because they couldn't clean the gunk out of their ears." She said as some looked away sheepishly. "From now on if any liminal you are not familiar with says 'Get me darling's coffee' then that means it's me, understood?" She said as several nodded. "Now then, I want half of you to start reviewing the accepted host families and make sure we aren't sending liminals there based on how they look exclusively while the other half go out and make sure ALL liminal exchanges are happy where they are, if any are not satisfied get them out of there immediately!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"And if any of you stare or slaps my rear, you're gonna get sent right to the hospital due to a broken rib cage, now someone better get me a cup of fresh coffee to calm me down." She muttered as she felt another shift starting to happen. "And someone contact the romanian government and get that witch back here!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Good, now if any of you need me I'll be in my office."

"Um, ma'am? What should we tell the host families that you were previously assigned to?"

"Tell them I'm not coming." She frowned. "But let them know if they're looking for a girl we'll get back to them as soon as possible."

"Yes ma'am, anything else?"

"Let Kimihito know that if he ever wants to back out of the program we'll get right on it." She said with a smile. "Also terminate the marriage plan for him, we'll find another host, one who actually agreed to it in the first place."

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, you're all excused." She said as she began to move to her office. 'Note to self, make sure to 'reward' Kimihito for helping me out, without him I'd probably be stuck with a host family forever.'


	80. Chapter 80

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 80

Sequel to chapter 78

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Back to our regular broadcasting~

"Button!" The Detective yelled. "Jeez, the Paradoxtrix controls time and…." he looked at the screen and groaned. "You pressed the pause button."

"The what?"

"It's a button I got from the twenty fifth dimension, it pauses time for a short time. I don't use it because it's annoying when talking." The Detective grumbled. "But we need to get this bus into a dimension, but we need a gate for me to use my dimensional curtain ability."

"Wha?" Ben 23 said confused.

"It allows me to bring people and objects to dimensions I have been before."

"Oh."

Ben looked outside and saw a gate with a omnitrix symbol on it along with a tentacle. "There's one right outside."

"Good job Benjamin." He said before the Paradoxtrix glowed a dark black color and sent the bus into a curtain of black energy.

-Dimension 666543- 09 BTAO-N, Bellwood-

And appeared in a graveyard outside of town.

"Welcome to dimension 666543- 09 BTAO-N, a dimension that is connected to a bigger dimension." He said. "And apparently this is two weeks after a large scale halloween invasion of the dead."

"Oh man, more zombies?"

"This world's Ben stopped it." He said while getting out. "Oh my."

"What?"

"Apparently a Great Old One came here and wrecked the place. But for now, I need some tools and supplies to fix this thing. Ben 23, you and Ben are coming with me to the town."

"Wait why me?"

"To change things up, that I was lonely without you two for a hundred years in a endless Time War." He said with a grumble.

"Well can we just try not to cause trouble? Even I get tired from the fighting." spoke Ben.

"That is why I'm not going to use the Paradoxtrix. Same with you two, but be warned, the people are….not the nicest around."

Both looked very confused before they walked out of the bus.

(Later)

All three walked down the street while the people looked at them with hate. They either walked off with mutters of anger or just outright 'accidentally' bumped into them on the street.

"Ok, what's with these people? We're not here ten minutes and they're like those rivals I have to deal with who wanna steal my spotlight." spoke Ben 23.

"Or Forever Knights." Ben frowned.

"I warned you." The Detective said. "In this reality, the people found out of your identity and well….you see their reactions right?"

"So in this world they went ahead and treated me like a freak? Sounds like Will's news reports, but with people taking it seriously."

"Well it's the truth." He said before seeing a shop. "You stay here, I'll get the tires and parts for the bus. And if you see your Ben, word of warning, he remember you and has a hidden power you never saw before."

"Got it."

The Detective walked in as some people bumped into Ben 23, hard to be exact.

"Freak."

"Demon spawn."

"Daughter killer."

"Hey watch it!"

"Relax dude, they're just being scared." spoke Ben with a sigh. "I never really thought on what people would think when they found out about me, just figured I'd be famous. But what I'd like to know is which Ben he means. If it's one of the Bens we fought against, then we need to narrow it down. It couldn't be Mad Ben, his dimension is nowhere near this."

"Or Bad, I don't see any explosions." Said Ben 23. "Plus his clothes are so last century."

"No way this place is Benzarro's dimension."

As they were talking, a familiar Ben with lipstick on his face walked by with a grumble.

'Damn squid, I really don't care about the sex, but all night?! Gah! I'm too tired for that!' he thought wiping at his face and went to a gas station across from the store the Detective went in. 'I need some cigs.'

"Maybe it's No Watch?"

"That's pushing it." Ben sighed. "We all know he's not going to kill us or something crazy. He's too much like us."

"What about that kid version of you in red?"

"That was Albedo, and even if he did have one, I doubt he'd leave this town alone, or even stay on earth. Which only leaves that one version with the hoodie and looked like he wanted to go to some rock concert."

"You mean that emo guy? He was weak, I mean he didn't even show any other aliens when we fought, just Gas Giant."

"Gutrot, and maybe he just wanted to let the others do all the work. For all we know he's smarter than we think and he's putting on a facade."

"Wait you mean he might has more power than the others?"

"Possibly." Ben said as Nega walked out of the gas station and walked towards them with a lit cig. "Plus his omnitrix was a little weird, like a fusion of the ultimatrix and the old omnitrix I had as a kid."

"What the hell are you two doing here?" asked Nega Ben making the two jump as he narrowed his eye. "This is my world, not yours."

"We are just on a road trip and needed parts." Ben frowned. "Also, we know you're stronger than those other Bens."

He frowned while revealing his omnitrix, which was a gray watch that almost looked like a gauntlet with wires going over the top of it and looked almost like shoe laces, that covered his arm. "Whatever, you might have found out about the Nullitrix, but you don't know anything about it."

"Well then let's find out." spoke Ben 23 glaring at him while Nega Ben spit his cigarette to the ground.

"Whatever, it's your funeral."

"Hang on!" spoke Ben moving his arm over. "Look, we didn't come for a fight, we'll leave as soon as possible."

"Yeah yeah, don't care." He yawned. "Especially for the brat, he's a drag."

Ben 23 frowned.

"How about we talk and after we get the parts you can go on with your life like nothing happened."

"Like the squid woman trying to make me go mad? Or the time you fought me and I got stabbed in the back, twice."

"Um...I don't know about the first part, but we have no reason to fight. Besides, you're the one who went and sided with Vilgax. If you're meant to be us, how could you expect him NOT to backstab you?"

"He dragged me out of my dimension." Nega countered. "I was busy eating and then he pulls me out, threatens my family with death if I didn't help, and then I get stabbed in the back. You had it rough, I had TEN TIMES the amount of rough. Ugh, you guys are like Azmuth and Albedo when they fought to the death, but less slimy and preachy."

"Wait what?!" Ben 23 yelled in shock.

"Those two are dead?" spoke Ben in equal shock.

"Yes, killed each other in a fight and I watched because guess what? I'm a nihilist." He frowned. "But I did salvage their stuff to make the Nullitrix so it's not all bad, except for Gwen moving away and everything going down the toilet."

Both Bens were still stunned just as the Detective came out with some bags.

"Back and got the tires." He then looked at Nega. "Ah, the one with the Great Old One as a moocher. How are you doing?"

"Great, another one?"

"Names Benjamin Kirby Holmes, the Detective." He smiled. "And I travel through dimensions. Although see you here is a surprise, I mean what are the odds we pop up here...oh wait. It wasn't a coincidence, I came here before after two cloaked figures sent me through a portal in time. Those beings were nasty."

All three Bens looked lost.

"Another story for another day."

"Look, point is, he has the parts and we're on our way out."

Nega frowned. "I don't trust you guys. I mean I got betrayed before and you two are enemies and annoying people. How can I not just kick you into a ditch and walk away like you don't exist."

"Because we can whoop your ass." frowned Ben 23. "We did it before and we can do it again."

Nega sighed. "Fine, I'll go all out. But don't say I didn't warn you." He then turned into Snare-Oh before hitting the Nulltrix symbol and turned into a four armed mummy with black bandages, a gray death mask with two long cobra heads and bodies going down it and towards it's now legless lower torso and had long claws in each arm. "Ultimate Snare-Oh. Yeah yeah yeah."

"Um...that's intimidating." Ben gulped.

"Try this on for size!"

The Detective sighed as Ben 23 turned into Charcoal Man and whispered to Ben. "The Nullitrix can add alien powers to another alien, like you and the Slimebiote, but more subtle and less flashy."

Ultimate Snare-Oh turned the Nullitrix symbol as he gained ice like properties. "Taste Big Chill's ice." He then sent a blast of ice at the alien.

Charcoal Man smirked before hurling out fireballs.

The ultimate went intangentable and went into the road.

"Where are you?"

BOOM!

The road exploded as the ultimate had Armodrillo's drill arms in place of his normal arms as he was right under the flaming alien.

"Taste drill!"

"Gah!" he cried out as he flew back and rolled on his back.

The Detective sighed while looking at his pocket watch. "Ben."

"Yes?"

"I suggest a small tactic to get him to run, but I need your help." He then whispered into his ear as Charcoal Man got hit again by the ultimate.

"Ow!"

Ben nodded before calling out loud. "Hey! Dia Gon is coming after you with dildos!"

"What?! I told her I wanted a break!"

"Well she's coming, you need to run!"

He nodded before gaining Jetray's wings and flew away in fear. 'No more dildos!'

The Detective smirked. "We won't be seeing him for a while, especially later tonight when he DOES get lucky."

Charcoal Man sighed in relief. He transformed back and rubbed his back. "Just who is Dia Gon?"

"Diagon in a female form." The Detective explained. "And he defeated her with Alien X's power in Way Big's body, cut off her arm, and now she's trying to make him go mad and make an army of Great Old One babies to attack the other dimensions. But it's not working."

Ben shivered in fear and shock. "Oh god, just hearing the first part is gonna give me nightmares."

"But hey, it's love."

Ben groaned.

"Anyway, let's get back on the road." The Detective said while walking away. "Before the policemen behind us arrest our butts or shoot us, whatever comes first."

"Works for us."

"FREEZE FREAKS!" Yelled an army of policemen from behind them. "HANDS IN THE AIR!"

"Run." The Detective said while running away.

They did so and headed to the bus with the policemen chasing after them.

"GET BACK HERE!"

(On the bus)

-The Void-

"At least it was just the tires." Ben sighed in relief. "Still, that was intense!"

"The police chase or the fact we finished the repair job in ten seconds?" The Detective asked while driving the bus.

"Both."

"Well at least we aren't going there again." Ben 23 sighed in relief. "That guy was annoying."

"But a powerhouse with a anti hero mentality." Said the Detective. "I respect him for that, a rare thing for my villains roster."

"And there are?"

"A lot, like I can go on for billions of years and that is only half of my roster."

"Nevermind."

As they drove on, they went into a gate with a duck on it.

-Dimension 66687- 98 BTD-

And appeared in a city full of ducks.

"Welcome to dimension 66687- 98 BTD." The Detective said while ducks hit the windshield. "The dimension where ducks are intelligent and rule the world."

"How?!" Both Bens cried out.

"Animo." He said bluntly.

"He gave ducks intelligence? And just when I thought he couldn't do anything more weirder."

"To be fair, he wanted to make a new species but when he defeated you and took the omnitrix he gave it to a duck and it had a feedback loop where it made every species of duck intelligent. And then well….they pecked the humans into extinction. Putting it mildly of course, but this new 'Ben' is a hero to ducks, not a villain."

"Anything else?" Ben 23 groaned.

"They have all of the original ten aliens' powers. Nothing special."

"I feel like that reminds me of a comic I read."

"Howard the Duck?"

"That's the one."

"Good." He said before seeing a green duck with an omnitrix stitched to its back flying into the windshield.

"Honk!"

"Oops, that was my fault." The Detective said with a chuckle.

"Ow! You honking bastard!" The duck yelled in anger.

"Uh, sorry." spoke Ben awkwardly. "Didn't see you there."

"You honking bastard! Pull over honk!"

"Should we do what he says?" asked Ben 23.

"We should." The Detective said. "This is the hero duck, plus he looks mad."

"Honk honk honk!" The duck honked in anger.

"Relax! We're pulling over right now." Ben called out. 'I can't believe I'm talking to a….actually nevermind.'

(A few seconds later)

The duck glared at them with hate. "You better have a honking reason I won't just pick you three into a jail cell."

"We are on a mission to save the omniverse." The Detective said while patting the duck's head. "Plus we aren't like Animo, so no experiments on your back."

"Hey watch it!" he slapped his hand with his wing. "How the honk do you know that honking bastard?"

"We fought him." Ben said. "Names Ben."

The duck blinked. "I'm Ben, and the honking original died in a coma by my arch enemy Alhonko the Mandarin Duck."

"Al what?"

"Albedo's duck. Animo captured him first and that's why all the ducks in the world have intelligence." Said the Detective. "That duck is pure anger and hate."

"Honk yeah!"

Ben 23 held his head and groaned. "Too much crazy…"

"Now what the honk are you gonna do about hitting me? You better have some honking insurance."

The Detective pulled out some bread from behind Ben's ear. "How about some bread?"

The duck frowned. "I'm not into wheat."

"It's whole wheat."

"Hmmm, fine."

He gave the duck the bread as Ben looked surprised at the trick. "What? I studied parlor tricks with Harry Houdini."

"Is there anything you can't do?"

"Actually I'm not so good with chemistry or driving a spaceship." He said while the duck finished eating.

"Honk, now you say you're Ben right? My namesake?"

"Yup, and technically so are these two."

"..." he looked at them. "Really?"

"Well duh." Ben 23 sweatdropped.

"Just saying. No need to be a honking bastard to a duck."

BOOM!

All four turned and saw a duck with a large bag of bread on its back and lava coming out of its wings.

"Crap! The Bread King!"

"Who?"

"The Bread King, a villain that uses fire to steal bread from the banks. He's a honking pain in the ass." The duck grumbled. "And it's ducking time!"

The younger Bens cringed at the name as the duck hit the omnitrix symbol on its back and turned into Kickin Hawk, but with more feathers and a mask on the face.

"Ahaha! The bread is all mine!"

"Not today!" The alien yelled out before charging at the Bread King.

"Should we help?" Ben 23 asked.

"I don't think so." Ben answered back. "I think we'd just make him more annoyed."

"That's true."

Kickin Hawk kicked the bird in the face while the Detective looked at his pocket watch.

"Mmm…..it's going to take a while."

"You mean the fight?"

"Yes, and it will take an hour to finish. So want to stay and watch or get on the road? The Paradoxtrix doesn't detect Paradox here."

"I kinda wanna see what happens." spoke Ben 23. "I mean how often do you see ducks fighting like this?"

"More than you know." He droned to the counterpart. 'Crazy Scrooge McDuck.'

The duck then turned into Astrodactyl and headbutted the Bread King. "You're going honking down!"

"Gah! I need my bread!"

"Oh honk it to the quire you addicted bird brain!"

(Later)

"Ha! And that's why you don't mess with me."

"Ugh…" the Bread King groaned while getting taken away by ducks in police hats.

The alien changed back into a duck and turned to the Bens. "That was too much honking work."

"Uh, congrats?"

He walked away. "Try not to hit any more ducks, or I will honk your asses up."

"After that I think I'm gonna stick with fish." muttered Ben 23.

"Could be worse, it could be dimension 888765- 91 BTS." The Detective said while walking to the bus. "Swans are much more aggressive."

"Let's try and steer clear of that one."

-In the Void-

The bus drove on while Ben 23 was using the oven to make some burgers, due to him being very hungry for something other than poultry.

"I needed this." Ben 23 said while finishing a burger.

"Don't eat too much." The Detective said. "Or you might become like Ben Sumo from dimension 44342- 88 BTSS."

"Who?"

"The Ben from the video game Sumo Slammers."

"Woah, there's a version of me who gets to live in that world?"

"Yes, and he's fat."

Ben felt nostalgic at the game while the bus went through a gate with a tombstone on it.

-Dimension 565656- 99 BTZ-

And appeared in a world full of clowns, zombies, and giant tombstone shaped towers.

"Welcome to dimension 565656- 99 BTZ, the world where zombies took over the world after Animo and Zombozo created a virus that creates dead tissue on accident. Caused the organic population to become the living undead with no intelligence and a instinct to eat." The Detective facepalmed. "And this one you should know by now."

"Benzarro's world? I know the guy is hard to look at, but I'm pretty sure he knew what he was doing at the time."

"Not really." He sweatdropped. "He knew that there was more food in your dimension, he just wanted to eat your brains."

"Then why didn't he just try that?" asked Ben 23.

"Because he still has his humanity stuck in his body, it kept him from eating all of you on the spot. Albeit, it's deteriorating every day and soon, he won't even remember how to use the omnitrix."

"That's horrible."

"But a possible condition if a virus appears from your dimension." He said before seeing some zombie deers in the distance. "I prefer not to become a zombie so no one leaves the bus."

"Consider it done."

"Same here." Ben 23 said before seeing a Frankenstrike charging towards one of the deer and started eating it.

"Nom nom nom nom!" He chomped on the deer's head while Ben 23 felt sick to his stomach.

"Looks like he's evolving to eat zombie meat." The Detective groaned. "Meaning he's now a cannibal."

"Let's just hope he doesn't notice us."

He slowly turned and looked right at them.

"Maybe he's like a T-Rex?" Ben gulped.

"That's a myth, they have good eyesight." The Detective countered. "I should know, I met one."

Frankenstrike growled and stood up before walking towards the bus and pressed his face against it before seeing Ben and Ben 23 and growled. "Me remember you, you hurt Ben!"

"Um no, we are different." Ben gulped. "We are Neb and the Nebs."

He growled before turning into Humungousaur, but with exposed ribs and a missing eyeball. "Me crush you!"

"Crap! Floor it!"

The Time Bus drove backwards as the alien ran after it.

"Me eat you!"

"Run run run!" Ben yelled while getting scared for his life.

"I'm driving! And I suggest one of you drive while I use my secret weapon to scare him away!"

"What?!"

"Relax, I know how to use Dalek Delta."

Humungousaur roared and jumped up before slamming his fists on the top of the bus which made the door open and caused Ben 23 to go rolling off and out of it.

"Ah!"

The Detective got out and jumped out of the bus. "Take the wheel!"

Ben quickly grabbed it with Ben 23 groaning before seeing Humungosaur walking towards him.

"Me hungry, me make you pay!"

"Ahhh!"

FLASH!

A flash of light hit the area as a dark purple alien resembling a pepper shaker with a lower body covered in bumps, a single eye stalk with a purple colored iris, a small plunger like arm and a silver whisker like arm, and the Paradoxtrix symbol on its head, appeared and floated over to Humungousaur as its entire head turned around three hundred and sixty degrees. " **Exterminate!** "

The zombie looked confused before getting blasted by a green energy beam from the whisker like arm, which caused his arm to fall off and burn into ash. "Ahh! You take arm away!"

" **Exterminate all non Daleks. Exterminate exterminate!** " It exclaimed while blasting at the zombie. " **EXTERMINATE!** "

Ben 23 got up and ran towards the bus as the alien kept on attacking the zombie with unrestricted fury.

"Ah! Me getting mad!" He yelled before turning into a broken down NRG with its helmet broken and leaking out radiation. He let out a radiation beam which hit the alien and sent it flying backwards.

Only for it to hover and flew upwards before blasting the armor. " **Exterminate all inorganic life! Exterminate exterminate!** "

Ben saw the aliens battle as Ben 23 jumped into the bus.

"Thank god! I was almost a zombie celebrity." He panted. "And not the good kind."

"Just please tell me you didn't get bitten or a scratch."

"I didn't. Trust me, I'm fine."

" **EXTERMINATE!** "

Ben gulped. "So that's Dalek Delta...it's unnerving."

The zombie kept on blasting the alien before the energy beam hit it in the face, causing him to change back with half his head blown up.

" **You are inferior to the Daleks.** " Dalek Delta said. " **The Daleks are the master race!** "

"Me blow you up! Me Ben make you pay." groaned the alien while grabbing a nearby rock and hurled it at Dalek Delta.

He spun around while trying to see. " **Ahh! Systems compromised!** "

NRG ran over and jumped on to the alien before firing more radiation at the head.

" **Ahh! Emergency temporal shift!** " He said before vanishing in a black energy field as he appeared in the Time Bus and turned back to the Detective. "Drive to the portal that's going to open in ten seconds! Now!"

"Easy for you to say." Ben spoke before the bus shook and saw NRG in the front and trying to shake it on it's side.

"Me eat you now!"

"Ahhhh!" Ben 23 cried out. "Step on it!"

Ben hit the gas as hard as he could.

And went right at NRG and caused him to get crushed by the wheels as the bus went right into a portal and entered the Void again.

The Detective groaned while shaking his head. "Damn radiation...ugh…"

"Phew, that was close." sighed Ben 23.

"Big time." Ben said while still gripping the wheel as the Detective pulled him off and sat on the seat. "I'm going to invest in a suit of armor when we get home, that was WAY too close for comfort."

"Try being a species that wants to exterminate all life." The Detective sighed. "It's always death and destruction, hell they started a TIME WAR!"

"But that Ben is gonna be ok, right? I mean I know he's a zombie, but I still feel kinda bad for hitting him full on with your bus."

"He will be fine, he is durable and can just use zombie parts to fix himself."

In said dimension, Benzarro groaned while dragging himself with two arms to try and get his legs back on. "Ow."

As for the bus, they drove on until they went through a gate with a heart on it.

-Dimension 696969- 69 BTG-

And appeared in Bellwood.

"Welcome to dimension 696969- 69 BTG." The Detective said. "One of my personal favorites."

"Please tell us it's not some really freaky one."

"No." He said while smiling. "Nothing of the sort."

Ben looked doubtful before seeing a smoothie shop, but it had a hot anthropomorphic cup with K cup breasts and a large ass on the billboard. "Holy shit!"

"What?" Ben 23 asked confused.

"What kind of Mr. Smoothie would use a mascot like that?"

"That's Mrs. Smoothie." The Detective said with a chuckle. "They don't have Mr. Smoothie here."

"Just where are we?"

"Dimension 696969- 69 BTG." He said. "Bellwood, USA."

"That's not what I mean!"

"Well that's where we are Benjamin." He said while parking the bus near a familiar house. "And these is your house right?"

"Yeah, but I'm serious, what makes this one different than the others?"

"See for yourself." He said pointing to the door and smiled. "Or let's just knock on the door. I bet the parents are here."

Both of them groaned before getting off the bus and walked towards the house.

Ding dong.

The door opened to reveal tall woman with dark brown hair, a large gut, F cup breasts and a small ass, and wearing a gray dress. "Yes?"

"Hello Carline Tennyson." The Detective smiled. "Is Sam Tennyson home?"

"Yes, why? Who wants to know?"

"Just some tax collectors." He lied. "That and I found some of your daughter's friends, can you let them in?"

"And just what are their names?"

"Ben and Ben." He said while a short blond man in a red suit walked to the door. "Good day Sam Tennyson, is your daughter home?"

Ben and Ben 23 looked at the two and felt very flustered for some reason.

"Yes, she is." he replied with confusion. "But who are you? I don't remember Carline hanging out with you three."

The Detective looked around before saying. "Names Benjamin Kirby Holmes, and I'm the Detective. I'm here to see your daughter."

"Wait, daughter?" spoke Ben 23 confused. "Uh, dude? We're here to find one of us, duh."

Ben looked at them carefully and then gasped. "Holy crap!"

"You figured it out?" The Detective smirked. "Too you long enough, about ten minutes to be exact."

"T-T-They are my parents...but...but…"

"Are you kidding? Do they look anything like….wait…." Ben 23 squinted his eyes before going wide eyed and his jaw dropped. "Holy shit!"

"Meet your gender swapped parents." The Detective smiled. "How do you like it?" 'Ha ha ha! Love that joke!'

"Excuse me?" spoke the woman with confusion. "Just what are you on about?"

The Detective pulled out a picture of Ben's parents from his pocket. "We are from other dimensions, and these are you as the other gender."

Sam and Carline looked at them with surprise.

"Wow."

"My wife looks hot!"

"Sam!"

"What? It's true."

"Yeah, but you don't have to say it right in front of me."

"Sorry dear." He chuckled while the Bens were still in shock. "Are they ok?"

"Yes, they just didn't expect this to happen." The Detective chuckled. "But is your daughter home? Bianca Tennyson, if I may presume."

"I just said yes."

"Had to ask because…" he pointed up with a blush. "She is with Jule, in the bedroom."

"How do you know that?"

"Time traveler." He said before seeing a tall man with a pink shirt and messy hair running out with no pants on. "Looks like he's going commando."

Ben turned green in the face.

"Jule! Why aren't you wearing any pants?!"

"Sorry miss Tennyson I'm...I'm late for practice!" He yelled while running away.

The Detective whispered into Ben 23's ear. "He's cheating on her with some woman."

'Oh boy.' He sweatdropped.

"So wait, here we're a girl?" Ben asked in shock.

"Yes." The Detective said. "Most dimensions have female versions of you, but not all of them are close to the original Prime version like her. She's one in a trillion."

"Ok, now I gotta see her." spoke Ben 23.

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me, I want to see for myself."

"So no Nevana Levin?" Asked the Detective with a sigh. "Oh well, another time then."

"Give me a second to call her." Sam said before yelling out. "BIANCA! COME DOWN HERE!"

"Ah! Coming dad!" She called out in a cute voice while some crashing sounds came from the stairs. 'Where are my panties?!'

'I wonder what she looks like?' Ben thought while imagining several images of pretty girls in his head. 'If she's like us but a girl, maybe she likes the same things.'

"AH! SCREW THIS!"

FLASH!

A bright light came from upstairs as a pink Anodite with long hair going to her large ass and a J cup chest with the omnitrix symbol between her cleavage, flew down the stairs. "Here I am dad!"

"Bianca, what have we said about transforming in the house?"

"Um...not to?" She chuckled nervously as Ben and Ben 23 turned red in the face. "Who are they?"

"Damn those are big." muttered Ben 23.

"My eyes are up here jerk." Bianca frowned while covering her chest. "Now who are you guys?"

"Benjamin Kirby Holmes, the Detective." Said man smiled.

"Oh! Um, I'm Ben 10."

"And I'm Ben 23, celebrity extraordinaire."

"...he's hot." She pointed to the Detective. "You're cute." She pointed to Ben. "And you're an ass." She glared at Ben 23.

"Hey!"

"Well you can't blame her."

He huffed at that.

Bianca changed back while looking like a tall version of Ben, with very long brown hair going to her large ass, a H cup chest and a pink omnitrix on her left hand. "So are you here to take me on or just gawk at my girls?"

"We are looking for Paradox." The Detective said. "And driving to dimension Prime with a Time Bus, and since your close to the Prime Ben, I was hoping to use your omnitrix to synchronize with my Paradoxtrix. That way we can make it there without getting lost or hitting the retcon barrier."

"I'd love to help you, but first I'm gonna need to get some clothes on."

"Then go get them, we have all the time in the omniverse." He said while looking at Ben. "But we do have a schedule, plus we want to see your aliens." He looked at the screen. "For the fanservice you viewers want."

"...you're weird." she remarked before walking back up with Ben and Ben 23 staring at her ass.

"Ahem." Sam frowned. "We're right here."

"Oh! Sorry."

Carline frowned while shaking her head. 'Men.'

(Later)

"Alright, I'm decent now." Said Bianca while wearing a small white skirt and a familiar hoodie with a pick colorization. "Now what do you want me to do?"

The Detective placed the Paradoxtrix over the omnitrix before the clock hands spun around and pointed to the right. "Mmmm, looks like Paradox is somewhere in the left side of the Void. Meaning he's near the dark dimensions, not good at all."

"What?" Ben said confused.

"A dark dimension is a place where everything goes wrong, we already been through most of them but if Paradox is close to the Prime dimension and a dark dimension, it means...oh. Spoiler alert." He said while whispering into their ears. "It means Paradox was taken by someone, not lost."

"Just tell us." groaned Ben 23.

"Again spoilers." He smiled before looking at Bianca. "So before we head off, care to show my friends here your aliens?"

"I don't know, the ass was looking at my breasts so…" she frowned at Ben 23.

"Hey! You're the one who floated in here without bothering to put clothes on."

She blushed. "I was having sex with Jule ok! Jeez!"

Ben sighed. "Relax, we aren't judging you."

She huffed and looked cute in Ben's mind. "Hope so."

'Wow, who knew me as a girl would look hot?' He thought while slowly getting aroused by the thought of her dating him. 'By god, Kevin would be jealous.'

"Hello? Earth to Ben." Said Ben 23 while waving his hand in his face. "Hello?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry."

The Detective chuckled at that before looking at Bianca. "So, will you show us your aliens?"

"How many?"

"As many as you feel like doing."

"Alright, let's go with one of my favorites." She said while slamming the omnitrix and turned into Four Arms, but she looked like Looma with a H cup chest, large ass and long black hair. "Four Arms!"

"Ahh! Stalker!" Ben 23 cried out while remembering his own dimensions' Looma.

"Wrong dimension." The Detective sweatdropped. "This is still Bianca, not Looma Red Wind."

"What's with him?"

"He got engaged by a stalker." Ben said. "He did the registration papers, thinking they were for autographs."

Ben 23 blushed red as Bianca laughed at him. "I-It's not funny!"

"Sure sounds like it!"

He groaned as Ben chuckled a little.

"Relax." The Detective said. "It's all in good merriment."

"Easy for you to say." grumbled Ben 23.

Four Arms chuckled before changing into Ghostfreak, who had a J cup chest and large ass, and stuck a long tounge out at him. "Boo!"

"Ah! Not funny!"

Ben looked her over while getting goosebumps. 'That's something weirdos would come up with on the internet.'

She then changed into Grey Matter, who had small blond hair, a B cup chest and tiny ass. "Damn it, I was going for Upgrade!"

"But you are cute." The Detective chuckled. "And that's what counts."

She blushed and huffed. "You say that to all the girls."

"And guys." He said while the other Ben looked at him. "What? I'm omnisexual."

"Does that mean you're gonna hit on us?"

"No. I'm not going to." He then smirked. "If you want that is, kidding." Mostly.'

Gray Matter huffed before turning into Snare-Oh, but had a slimmer body, a O cup chest and large ass, and a slim death mask that revealed her purple eyes. "Like it? It's Bianca Mummy~"

"Not bad."

She winked at Ben as he blushed. "Thanks, you're alright."

"Reminds me of another dimension, but if I tell you it might be spoiled." The Detective sighed. "But it was fun while it lasted, plot wise I mean."

Then she changed into her normal self with a smile. "So, satisfied?"

"Almost." The Detective said before whispering into her ear.

She grinned and nodded before transforming into Wildvine, who had long green hair going down her large ass, a K cup chest and a cape made of roses, and started teasing Ben 23, by rubbing her body against his. "Aw, why so glum? Don't you want to have a little fun~?"

Ben 23 went wide eyed, slack jawed, turned red, before promptly falling back on the floor unconscious.

She giggled. "That was fun." She turned to the Detective. "I'm expecting a smoothie after that."

"I'll send it in the mail." He said while Ben starting thinking XXX rated images of Bianca in his head.

'Oh god….so many….forms…' he thought while fainting onto the ground and developed a nosebleed.

'What's with him?' Bianca thought while changing back.

(Later)

-In the Void-

The Detective placed some cold water on both Bens while watching them come too. 'Really, it was a joke not an instance of flirting.'

"Gah! Who, what, where?"

"Welcome back. Sleep well?"

Ben groaned. "What happened?"

"Ben 23 fell for a prank I ask for and you fainted. And right now your back on the bus."

Ben 23 got up and shivered. "Cold."

The Detective chuckled. "That's because I put water from Pluto on your heads."

"Well where are we going to now?"

"We had a destination." He said while getting back into the driver's seat. "We need to head through the dark dimensions and a few regular dimensions to head to the retcon barrier and get to Paradox's location."

"Meaning?"

"We have to travel in a straight line right towards the dimension Paradox is being held."

"Ah, now I got it."

The bus drove towards a gate with an upside down omnitrix on it.

-Dimension 55876- 13 BTP-

And appeared in Bellwood, albeit a city full of scared people.

"Welcome to dimension 55876- 13 BTP, a world similar to a DC dimension. As for this Ben, I feel pity for him."

"Why?"

"Because he is like Power Ring, a prisoner to a addictive power." He said while parking the bus. "And it just sad, that's all."

Ben and Ben 23 looked at each other confused.

That was when a man with blood covering his face banged on the bus. "Help me! That monster is after me!"

Ben was about to say something before the man got ripped in half by an invisible force.

"Shit!" cursed Ben 23.

That was when the figure appeared, which was Ghostfreak, but was covered in thick chains and had dark green veins all over his body as the omnitrix symbol was glowing a bright green color. "Am I done yet?"

The light glowed brightly as the alien groaned in pain.

"Ok ok….you win. I'll kill more." He said sadly in defeat before noticing the Bens. "Huh? Me? Oh great, another joke."

"Woah there dude, we're just dropping by." spoke Ben 23 quickly. "Not to pick a fight."

The symbol glowed brighter as Ghostfreak groaned in pain.

"Ok ok, I'm going." He said while turning into Goop, but still had the chains all over the flying saucer and had green veins going around the arms and legs like strings.

"What's wrong with him?" Ben asked the Detective.

"One word, evil omnitrix." He said while the bus deflected the acid. "And I suggest we go before the plutonium gas tank melts away."

"Evil omnitrix?"

"Yes, unlike our omnitrixes, that one was made to create atrocities. It does it by breaking down the host and makes them do evil deeds." He said. "And from the looks of it, he wants to die but is addicted to the life support system. A sad case for your counterpart."

"I'm sorry!" yelled Goop before launching himself at them.

Ben and Ben 23 gulped before the bus drove away quickly.

"Don't worry, we can get out of this dimension." He said while Goop turned into a giant green alien with a single red eye, chains covering the face and arms and had green veins coming from the omnitrix symbol on its stomach towards its face and legs. "A Churl, crap."

The omnitrix symbol glowed brightly as the alien sent a beam of energy from its eye at the Time Bus.

"Hang on! If that version is being used by his own watch, then we need to go back and help." spoke Ben 23.

"The only way to get it off is to kill him or cut his arm off, and trust me, it WON'T let him die." The Detective frowned. "That's what happened to Gwendolyn and Kevin when they tried to stop it."

"Wait you mean…"

"It killed them, yes. While he watched." He frowned as more beans of energy hit the bus.

"Well maybe we can rewire it! Like maybe with Upgrade or Jury Rigg."

"It has an AI made by Dr. Psychobos that makes it evolve, that watch wasn't made by a Galvin, but by him!"

BOOM!

The bus swerved around while the alien ran towards the bus and grabbed it.

"Then how do we stop it!" Ben yelled.

"You can try and temporarily shut it down. That will help, but only for a few minutes, maybe less." The Detective said. "But you have to get him into human form or it won't work."

"Oh! I got just the guy." grinned Ben 23.

The alien kept on gripping the bus while the omnitrix symbol was glowing very brightly. "Ow! I'm going! You don't have to OW!"

"Big me, think you can distract him?"

Ben nodded before turning into Rath. He climbed out of the window and glared at the other Ben. "Let me tell you something other version of Ben who's really a victim in all of this, Rath is gonna smack you around and get you to cool down!"

"Ah!" He jumped as the symbol glowed brighter. "Ok ok! I'll kill him! Don't put killing babies into my head! Ahh!" He then tried to punch Rath in the face.

Which didn't exactly work out as he just grabbed the hand and judo flipped him. This landed the Ben on his back making him groan as Ben 23 dialed in an alien and slammed down before turning into Electricyeti.

"Ah! Stop hitting me! You're making the watch mad!" The alien yelled in pain.

"Then let's put it out!" Electricyeti rubbed his hands together fast to build up static before he started sparking and ran over before punching both hands down on the symbol.

It glowed brightly before forcibly turning him into Toepick, who was covered in chains, had green veins on his arms, and had spikes on his legs, and caused the alien immense pain.

"AHHHHHH! Ok I'll kill them!" He yelled while kicking them off and went to take his cage off. "Stop hurting me!"

"Listen here younger version of me, look away now!" yelled Rath.

"Wait what?" He said before seeing the face and turned pale as a ghost. "AHHHH!"

Rath ran over before tackling him down and covered his face. "Rath told you!"

He groaned in pain while the symbol glowed brightly. "Ahhhh! Stop! Please, stop! Ahhh!"

Rath frowned before punching him in the face.

"OW!"

"Rath thinks you need to go night night!"

Electricyeti shivered in fear as the alien changed back into a Ben with ragged pants, a ruined shirt, messy hair, a skinny frame and was covered in chains as the omnitrix was covering his entire left side as green veins covered his entire body and pulsated like living tissue.

"Ugh…" he groaned before fainting with some of his teeth falling out from the blow.

"Woah! Rath is disturbed."

"That...was….scary." Electricyeti shivered in fear. "And I...have seen vampires and zombies…"

Rath changed back to Ben as the Time Bus was fixed of the damages by the Detective's Paradoxtrix. "Come on dude!"

He gulped before shaking his head and placed his palms on the omnitrix, causing it to short circuit.

The symbol glowed brightly before dimming and shut off, for now.

"Ok, let's see if we can free you." Ben dialed in before slamming down and became Upgrade who moved over near the watch. "Just relax, let's see if I can get this off ya."

As he placed his arm onto it, he got zapped by the watch and wheeled back in pain.

"What happened?" Ben 23 asked as he changed back.

"Simple, the omnitrix of this world adapted to the abilities of the Galvanic Mechamorphs." The Detective sighed. "It's too late to save him using that line of thinking."

"Well then what CAN we do?"

He then looked seriously at them. "End him."

"What?! You want us to actually kill him?!"

"It's either that or leave him without an arm. It is up to you."

Ben 23 went wide eyed as Ben started recalling how Kevin went mad and nearly killed him and Gwen.

'I nearly considered the action of killing Kevin, but I had no other choice to keep everyone else safe. This one is literally us who has no choice to kill because of that watch.'

"But there has to be another way right?"

The Detective sighed. "I have killed before, and trust me it's hard. But if we let him live, then he will kill more and commit more atrocities until he withers and dies. Do you want him to suffer that fate?"

"No."

"Then I suggest you either kill him or rip his arm off. The omnitrix will just fly off after the deed is done."

Both Bens gulped.

"Ugh…" the skinny Ben groaned while slowly waking up.

"What do you think?"

"I don't know." Ben sighed. "This is different from what I'm used to."

The Ben groaned before seeing the copies and screamed before running away in pain. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The Detective sweatdropped at that. "Forgot this Ben was a coward and afraid of his own shadow."

"Should we go after him?"

"I would just use Dalek Delta on him but we have a mission to finish." He turned around. "Paradox and the Prime dimension won't save themselves."

"Alright."

(Later)

-In the Void-

The bus drove on while the Detective let Ben 23 drive as he was busy fixing the damages from the last dimension.

"Benjamin, can you hand me that wench?" He asked while in a small patch on the floor of the bus.

"Sure." He then grabbed a wrench from the table and handed it to the Detective.

"Thanks. That alien really did some damage to the fuel tank."

"So what's the next dimension we're going to?"

"No idea. But I do know we are almost at the dimension Paradox is in, as long as Ben 23 doesn't get lost." He said. "Just keep an eye on the road and don't go into any gates on the left or right side."

"You got it" He said while getting mesmerized by the pretty lights outside.

The Detective sighed. "Benjamin, once I'm done with the repairs, I want you to drive."

"Ok? But why?"

"Because I'm slowly regretting letting a child drive my bus."

"Hey, I can handle it no problem. I've driven my own car before."

"Was it a go kart?" Ben asked.

"No!" He blushed while going to the right by mistake and went into a gate with a robot on it.

-Dimension 65112- 04 BTHO-

And appeared right in Bellwood and almost hit a truck head on.

HONK HONK!

"WATCH IT PAL!"

"Ah!" Ben 23 cried out while swerving to the side and stopped the bus next to a gas station.

"See what I mean?"

"My bad." He chuckled nervously as the Detective got out of the hole and looked out the window.

"Mmmm, you sent us to dimension 65112- 04 BTHO, it's almost off our intended path but only by a few seconds or so. Still, at least you didn't hit that truck."

"What dimension is this?" Ben asked.

"Oh it's a dimension where the omnitrix is humanoid, like Eunice." He sighed with a smile. 'Good times, good times.'

"Really? Well that doesn't sound so bad."

"He's also the first prototype of the omnitrix that came to earth after Azmuth accidentally caused an explosion in his lab and said shockwave sent it right here in Bellwood."

"Well where is he?"

He pointed to a billboard with a picture of a Ben with lines going down his eyes and wearing a very fancy black and white tux. "He's a celebrity here, it's not hard to find him."

"Not as big as me right?" Ben 23 asked with a smirk.

"He's bigger than you." The Detective said bluntly.

Hearing that made him frown with Ben smirking.

"Might need to do more cereal commercials to catch up."

"Grrrrr!"

That was when an army of spherical robots attacked down the street.

"Wait is the Computron?!" Ben went wide eyed.

"Yep." The Detective frowned. "And I swear that its dimension was sealed before my mission with Napoleon, guess someone let them loose."

"Sounds like a time to kick butt." smirked Ben 23 before running down the street.

One of the robots looked at him before blasting him with a laser, or tried at any rate.

Ben 23 jumped to the side before transforming into Handy Manny and ran up to the bottom of it before grabbing it and grunted as he threw it over against another.

"Omniman is here to save you." Said a green version of Sevenseven with an dark blue and green omnitrix symbol on its helmet as it blasted one of the robots with bazooka blasters.

BOOM!

And caused it to explode into pieces.

"Terminated." Omniman said while looking at Handy Manny. "What are you doing here?"

"Lending a couple hands."

"Don't get it." He said before blasting a robot. "But get to safety, this is no place for a civilian."

"I'm no civilian, the name's Ben Tennyson."

"Inconsistent." He said as more robots rolled down the street. "Now run to safety."

"No way pal."

The robots moved closer as Ganderthal roared and charged at them, smashing them to pieces and breaking them in the process.

"My turn." Ben transformed into Terraspin before pushing them back using his spinning body.

The robots kept on coming as Omniman turned into a Synthroid with green armor and an omnitrix symbol on the right shoulder, and started firing lasers from its eyes at the attacking robots.

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

All of them went exploding with the heroes driving them back.

That was when Computron rolled towards the heroes with a massive machine with large clawed legs and a massive railgun on the top of it

Ganderthal went wide eyed. "We have to stop them from firing that railgun! It's designed to destroy dimensions!"

"I'm on it!" yelled Handy Manny grabbing a car and chucked it at the robot.

Only for the car to explode from a purple barrier.

"Error." The robotic alien said. "Brute force will not work. Go to school."

"I'd like to see you do better."

He nodded before turning into a green suited Techadon Master with the omnitrix symbol on his chest. "A Techa sapian will stop it in its tracks."

Terraspin groaned in frustration at the alien as it started using a laser gun from its pocket to blast the legs.

It stumbled a little while the railgun started to glow purple.

"I got it!" Handy Manny ran up and jumped at Computron.

Only for it to grab him and throw him right at Ganderthal.

"Oof! Watch it, I'm not keen on getting crushed!"

The railgun started glowing brighter and brighter.

"We gotta hit him with something bigger."

The alien robot maker blinked before turning into Upgrade. "Turn into Clockwerk or Nanomech. Calculations show that a fusion of the two will increase the power functions by one hundred percent."

"I'll take on Nanomech." spoke Ben before transforming into said alien.

He then jumped onto the alien before turning it into a large mechanical bug monster the size of a city and had a railgun on his left arm. " **Get ready to fire.** "

The enemy railgun glowed brighter as a large ball of purple energy started to form.

"We gotta do it now." spoke Nanomech.

" **Then fire!** "

Nanomech nodded before sending a blast of green energy at the machine.

BOOOM!

And caused it to explode as parts began crushing the robots below while Computron was calculating a new strategy.

Ganderthal ran at the robot before punching the robots head off with a punch as it let out its killer bullfrog battle cry.

The head went flying off and crashed into a library making the people inside scream out loud.

"Oops, forgot my own strength." He said while the robots went right into portals back to their own dimension.

Nanomech sighed in relief as the Upgrade went out of him and landed next to Handy Manny.

"Scenario finished. Program terminated." He said while turning into a green colored Sylonnoid with the omnitrix symbol on his forehead. "Minimal tax dollars lost. And that is only for the central part of the city."

"Wooh! We rocked!"

He turned to him. "But we did not use rocks or mineral based aliens in battle."

Nanomech sweatdropped as he recalled Rook's antics. "That's not what he meant."

"Oh….my apologies." He said before looking at the now changed back Bens. "...are you omnitrix models?"

"No, we just happen to be full on human."

He blinked while rubbing his head. "Strange, But I have see stranger."

The Detective looked at the broken parts and saw a purple object right near his feet. He picked it up and frowned. "This is Chronian technology. But this is impossible, for they are time locked outside time and space."

"Considering what we've been through, that's kinda farfetched."

He turned to them. "That's the problem, the Chronian race was retconned out of existence after using a mini retcon field to send them outside of time. But these beings created the Hands of Armageddon and were the ones that sent Eon out of their dimension before the activation. Oops, spoilers."

Ben groaned hearing that.

"Hands of Armageddon." The alien said. "I have seen it before the object exploded and burned a museum to the ground."

"I know that thing." Ben 23 said. "It was my first real movie set before it exploded. I thought it was me using Charcoal Man."

"So you're saying now we have to deal with another Maltruant?"

"No, there is only one of him." The Detective sighed.

The alien flashed and changed into a Ben with an omnitrix symbol on his chest, wearing a fancy tux and loafers. "Intriguing, but not part of my objection."

"And that would be saving people, right?"

"Yes, and keeping the town safe from all threats." He said before looking at Ben 23. "What is with the bling?"

"I'm a celebrity."

"So...you're Omniman Kid? Because I do not need a sidekick."

"No! I'm no ones sidekick."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me, he isn't." spoke up Ben.

He nodded before turning around and turned into Clockwerk. "Duty calls, time for Omniman to ride again!" He then ran off, slowly that was, down the road. "Ah...ah...ah…" 'Terrible idea.'

Ben sweatdropped at that. 'Reminds me of when I did that.'

The Detective pocketed the object into his pocket with a frown. 'This is getting too intense, but I hope it's not what I think it is.'

(Later)

-In the Void-

Ben drove the bus as Ben 23 was busy playing pool with the Detective in the back. "I think I'm starting the hang of this."

"That's good." The Detective said while hitting a ball into the hole. "But don't get too cocky, it takes one hundred years to become a certified Time Bus expert."

"Let's hope it doesn't take that long for this trip." he muttered.

Ben 23 hit the eight ball into the hole along with the others and grinned. 'I'm the best!'

The bus drove on until it went into a gate with a lamp on it.

-Dimension 76599- 89 BTAN-

And got stuck in the sand as they appeared in a large desert.

"Oh great, we're stuck, again."

The Detective looked out and smiled. "Ah the Arabian desert, and it's the year 699 AD. Ah, the Arabian Nights is currently being made right now in dimension 76599- 89 BTAN."

"Please tell me we won't have to walk around in the hot sun, my hair is not good with too much humidity." Ben 23 groaned.

"No, we just wait here until nightfall. But one of us must check to see if this isn't quicksand or a sinkhole."

"Won't we know already if we start sinking?"

"That is a myth, quicksand takes longer to sink a person. About a few hours or more." The Detective said while pointing to Ben. "And I volunteer you to check the Time Bus' status."

"Alright alright." He said while walking out of the bus and into the heat, which made his head go all over the place. 'Damn it!'

As he looked around, he noticed that a small gold lamp was laying next to his feet.

"Huh? What's this doing out here?" He said while picking it up and rubbed it. "And why is it so familiar?"

That was when the lamp started to shake and spasm like crazy.

Ben went wide eyed and dropped it before seeing a green smoke coming out from it.

It went high into the sky before forming a large man with brown hair, green eyes, really tanned skin, with a green vest and a dark green omnitrix on his right arm. "Who has summoned Al Ha Bin, the genie of the lamp and hero to the kingdom of Solomon?"

Ben jaw dropped in shock. "Holy….crap."

"What's wrong...holy shit!" Yelled Ben 23 while looking out the door along with the Detective.

The man looked at Ben before bowing. "Have you summoned me for three wishes master? Or to stop a tyrant from the great beyond?"

"Uh, no thanks, I actually didn't mean to do that."

"Nonsense. You have come to make wishes." He said with a smile. "And all your wishes will be possible oh master."

"Well, I...wish the bus was out of the sand for one."

He snapped his fingers before turning into a yellow rock monster with the omnitrix symbol on his chest and green eyes, and picked the bus with one hand.

"Ah a Basalt from the planet Andesite." The Detective chuckled as the bus was placed on a sand dune. "Another alien you have Benjamin, and in some dimensions you call it Rocks."

"Wow, and you say I suck at names." smirked Ben 23.

Ben huffed at that while the genie changed back.

"Your first wish is complete oh master." He bowed.

The Detective whispered the Ben 23. "They can manipulate earthquakes and can adapt to any environment except for water, which is toxic to them."

"Dang, I wouldn't mind something wet right now in this heat."

"Your next wish oh master?" Al Ha Bin asked.

"Um...I wish you tell me why you have the omnitrix."

"Azmuth came here looking for 'DNA' which I have no clue about, got stuck in Solomon's treasure chambers and rubbed my lamp. He then wished for knowledge, a suit of armor and to escape the chambers, which I did." He smiled. "He then gave me this bracelet and told me to keep it as it was supposed to bring peace and my wish is to see peace for all jinn kind and humanity. And that was all two hundred years ago."

"You've been in there a pretty long while then."

"Yes, but I manage. As for this omnitrix, I only 'change' into two for personal reasons. This 'Rocks' person and a flaming human with the essense of an ifrit."

"Evil jinn." Whispered the Detective to Ben 23. "With control over fire."

"You mean Heatblast?"

"Who is this 'Heatblast'?" Asked Al Ha Bin confused.

Ben changed into said alien and pointed at himself. "This is Heatblast and man, this feels good."

"Oh! Yes, that is indeed the other I speak of." He said before turning into a Heatblast with a turban made of flames and had smoke coming from his legs. "As for wishes oh master, you have one left."

"Well, I wish you to tell me if you've seen a man with a coat on and with a metal arm and cane. We're looking for him."

He shook his head no. "I have not see such a man. But I have heard strange voices outside my lamp saying 'We are going to Bezzzarzzz's dimension' or something like that. And then you came and rubbed my lamp."

The Detective groaned. "Not that dimension."

"What is it now?"

"The dimension he is referring to is one where killer hornets from space took over the world, and they are very vicious. If Paradox is taken there, it isn't good or worse, he is going to be placed in a hive mind slave colony."

"Ugh, giant bugs? Nasty." spoke Ben 23.

"Hornets to be exact."

Ben sighed as Al Ha Bin went back into his lamp.

"Summon me again if you need me." He said before vanishing into the lamp as it vanished into the sand.

Ben blinked before facepalming. "Damn it! I could've wished to get to Paradox's location!"

"Swing and a miss." remarked Ben 23 with a chuckle.

Ben glared at him.

(Later)

-In the Void-

The Detective kept on driving through the Void as the two Bens were spraying themselves with bug repellent. "You two know it won't work with hornets right?"

"We're taking our chances. Besides, we're also getting Heatblast, Big Chill, and other aliens on hand since most bugs can't handle fire or extreme cold."

"What about the ones that can take it?"

He paled.

"We can just use Mr Monkey on them."

"Are you sure? Some hornets are parasitic and use spiders as incubators for their eggs." The Detective asked with a raised eyebrow. "Especially tarantulas."

"Look, point is, we're not going in there without thinking ahead."

"Yeah." Ben said while the bus drove into a gate with bees all over it.

-Dimension 544453- 56 BTH-

And appeared in a city full of honeycomb shaped buildings and had large humanoid hornets walking around and eating human and Galvin meat like it was burgers or hot dogs.

"Welcome to dimension 544453- 56 BTH, the world where Bezzzarzzz resides." The Detective frowned. "And from the looks of it we landed in a mall food court."

"Ugh, reminds me of the Fly." spoke Ben.

"Or the Blob." Ben 23 groaned while seeing some hornets eating human burgers and gagged. "Ugh!"

"Any sign of Paradox here?"

The Detective looked at his Paradoxtrix and nodded. "His energy signature is being broadcasted from the Queen's chambers."

"So we gotta sneak our way in?"

"No." He said while driving the bus at full speed. "We are crashing into the chambers, that way we don't become slaves to their mind controlling venom."

HONK HONK!

"BZZZZ!"

"BZZZZ!"

"BZZZ BZZZ!"

The insects turned and started to fly after the bus.

"Hold on!" The Detective yelled while pressing a button and caused the bus to gain large rockets that sent them right out of the mall.

"BZZZZZ!" One hornet yelled while hitting an alarm and caused the city to go on full alert.

(Halfway towards the giant tower of honeycombs)

The bus drove faster and faster as it zoomed past several bee shaped cars and right towards a tower in the distance.

"What's that!?" Ben 23 yelled.

"The queens tower, that's where all of the mind controlled beings in all of this dimension is controlled by the queen, and where warlord Bezzzarzzz guards the queen!" The Detective yelled out while gripping the wheel. "And that's where Paradox is being held captive."

"Then since we've already been spotted, we go in and hit them with everything we've got."

"That's the plan." Ben said as hornet shaped police cars appeared behind them.

"BZZZZ!"

"BZZZZ!"

"BZZZ!"

Ben 23 groaned. "So these things have mind controlling venom?"

"Yes." Both Ben said at once.

"Then I got just the dude for them." he dialed in before transforming into Helmethead and popped his head out before firing radiation blasts at them.

BOOM!

Which was super effective!

"Keep firing!" The Detective yelled. "Just long enough to get to the tower without causing damage to the bus!"

"You got it!"

Ben transformed into Ghostfreak and groaned. "Not what I wanted."

"But you can use it to make the bus intangible." The Detective said as the bus drove towards a large wall. "Like RIGHT NOW!"

"I can try." he grabbed on to the floor and tried concentrating. He groaned before a green energy covered the bus and caused them to become intangible as they went right through the wall.

"Woohoo! Way to go!" cheered Helmethead.

"I didn't know I could do that!"

"Ectonurites can do it given enough time and energy." The Detective explained as they drive through several rooms full of eggs. "That and trying to survive a race of hornets from the Andromeda Galaxy that gained sentence by accident."

"Well hopefully the queen is less ugly than those guys."

"The queen is actually a mix of two humans and a hornet." He said. "Kai Green and Julie to be exact. All fused together after the invasion and are currently sleeping at the moment."

Ghostfreak turned green hearing that. "Oh god, that's worse than I thought."

"And that's not even close to the most terrible thing they have ever done." He said before they drove into a large throne room with a large hornet queen with the heads of Kai and Julie right where the head should be. "Here we are, you can stop now Benjamin."

Ghostfreak did and turned back before covering his mouth. "Oh sweet mother of god, that is messed up."

Helmethead groaned in agreement.

The Detective let go of the wheel before stepping out of the bus. "Mmmmm….this is odd. The Paradoxtrix is saying it's right under our feet but that's impossible as there isn't a trap door in this room."

"Does that mean we need to make a hole then?"

"No, it means...oh no."

That was when a purple energy barrier covered them up.

"Bzzzzz." Buzzed a figure from the shadows. "Caught like a lowly fly, bzzzz."

"Crap." spoke Helmethead before transforming back. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

The buzzing increased as a tall hornet with dark green spots on his arms, a dark yellow omnitrix with hornet stingers on the sides on his lower right arm, and a long cape made of human skin walked out from the shadows. "I am Bezzzarzzz, warlord of all univerzzzzzzezzzz. And you are mine!"

The Detective frowned. "A Chronian barrier, how did you get this?"

"A friend, he wazzzzz an ally to the queen." Bezzzarzzz smirked. "And you have been had, bazzztardzzz."

"Tell that to a mirror, you might get a wake up call ugly." spoke Ben 23.

He buzzed at this. "Zzzzuch zzzpirit, you will be perfect for the minezzzz, after I break you that izzzz."

"Tell us where Paradox is." frowned Ben.

"Long gone. Hezzzz in another cazzztle." He laughed evilly.

The Detective sighed. "Whoever took him must have left a false reading here, but that is impossible….unless...oh spoilers."

"How do we get out of here?" Ben 23 frowned.

"It's a Chronian barrier." He said before turning into a Naljian with purple flames, the Paradoxtrix symbol on his chest, purple eyes, two large arms made of flames and three heads on his neck, appeared and snapped his fingers to cause the barrier to break. "It takes those from the twenty fifth dimension to break it. Or a future version of a Naljian to be exact."

Bezzzarzzz buzzed in anger. "You will not ezzzcape!"

"Bring it on!" spoke Ben before transforming into Articguana and let out a frozen blast.

Only for the hornet to slam on the omnitrix and turned into Big Chill, who had a thorax with a stinger on it and large wasp like mandibles. "You will become one of uzzzz!"

The Detective sent flames at the alien while Ben 23 changed into Rollaway and spun towards the hornet. "Keep him busy while I get a portal up and running!"

"On it!"

Big Chill sent a wave of ice at them as he flew up and tried to sting Articguana with his stinger.

"Woah! Watch it with that thing!" he spoke rolling to the side.

"Juzzzt hold zzztill!" He buzzed while getting tackled by Rollaway and hit the floor. "Gah!"

"Ha! Strike one gross bug."

That was when a flash of light occurred as Rollaway got kicked back by Crashhopper, who had hornet wings and a stinger on each arm.

"Bzzzz! You will zzzuffer!"

CRASH!

"Ow." He groaned from impacting the wall as Crashhopper flew right towards him.

"Don't let him sting you!"

Rollaway groaned before changing into Toolboxx as the stinger broke on impact.

"GAH! My zzztinherzzzz!"

The Detective moved towards the throne and began forming a portal of flames from his mind. 'God! Give me strength to finish this damn portal!'

Crashhopper glared at the armored alien before turning into Stinkfly, but with large mandibles and a stinger the size of a large dog on his back. "You won't be zzzaved from my acid!"

"Then try this." Articguana became Ben again before he slammed down and turned into Water Hazard who fired out pressurized water.

"GAH!" He cried out while falling to the ground. "Bazzzdardzzzz!"

"What? Afraid of a little water?" Water Hazard smirked. "Try flying when you're soaked to the bone."

He buzzed while changing into Ball Weevil, who was unnaturally big, about the size of a truck, with a stinger on both horns, as he started making a ball of yellow energy. "Then try running bazzdardzzz!"

The Detective panted while changing back. "The portal is ready! Get into the Time Bus! Now!"

"Give us a minute!"

"Yeah!" Toolboxx yelled while causing an earthquake and caused the floor near the queen to break as it started to fall into the abyss.

"NOOOOOO!" Ball Weevil cried out while running after the queen. "NOT THE QUEEN!"

"Book it!"

Both aliens ran towards the bus as the Detective jumped into the driver's seat and floored it, all while Bezzzarzzz was trying to save the queen from dying.

ZOOM!

The bus drove into the Void again as both Bens changed back and panted.

"Oh man, that was a close one."

"I can never look at my girl the same way again." spoke Ben 23 shuddering when he changed back himself.

"Try thinking about Julie as a bug." Ben groaned. "But Kai on the other hand….she's better looking as a bug."

"Same." The Detective nodded. "Although some versions of you say differently, one or two being masochists."

"What?" Both said at once.

"Trust me, there are dimensions where you are masochistic and fans of getting whipped, hard." He said. "But it looks like Paradox is again, lost to us."

"We know." groaned Ben 23 rubbing his face. "How much longer are we gonna be at this? I'm not keeping track, but it feels like we've been doing this for months!"

"Judging by the amount of time passed outside the dimensions, I say about...six left. That includes Prime and the place where Paradox is held prisoner."

"Please tell me we don't have many more where we get pulled into a fight."

"Depends." He said while the bus drove into a gate with a skull on it.

-Dimension 69766- 66 BTB-

And appeared in Bellwood, but had lots of broken windows and several vandalized statues in the distance.

"Welcome to dimension 69766- 66 BTB, the world where the economy is destroyed and everything has gone to the dogs." The Detective sighed. "All thanks to a familiar Benjamin you all hate."

"Wait, so this is where we basically went bad?"

"That you with the black hair." spoke Ben 23. "Seriously? Just a change in hair and suddenly he's mr 'Oh I'm so bad, fear me'? Lame."

"Not when he went bad because his personality is that of a serial killer." The Detective frowned. "He is a Freddy Krueger or the famous Hannibal Lecter of this dimension, only he's not at the killing people portion of his life yet."

Both Ben went wide eyed.

"And he's going to start killing about...two months after we leave. Something about blowing up a moon on Jupiter or something. I don't have much details yet."

"Woah, well that's not gonna happen. Where is he?" frowned Ben.

"The strip joint, he legalized many immoral things so there are several around that are very popular."

Ben 23 frowned at that.

"Don't worry." The Detective said while frowning. "We are going to crash his business and burn it to the ground, so get ready for a little forest fire."

"Woah there, we need to at least make sure no one but him gets hurt. I'm not gonna let him use any innocent bystanders as bargaining chips or shields." spoke Ben.

The Detective smirked before turning into Treetooth. "Trust me, my roots can grab a hundred people at once. I'll handle the people, you handle the flames."

Away from the bus and at a big strip club is where numerous people inside were getting drunk, ogling the girls, or just chatting while Bad Ben was sitting in a VIP booth with a smirk and drank from a beer mug.

"Ah! More beer! On me!" He called making the patrons cheer while a blond girl in a pink bikini that looked tight on her H cup chest walked over and sat beside him.

"Hey Benny, you look a little lonely over here."

"Well I wouldn't mind having your tight little ass keeping me company Lucy." he smirked while giving her ass a slap.

"He he." She giggled. "Oh Benny."

"So, when's Gwen gonna be on? I think the guys here are eager to see their precious little doll." he smirked while she sat on his lap as he grabbed at her chest.

"She's going to be late." She moaned. "Something about getting her 'best' outfit from her closet~"

"Good, and let Levin know if he wants the full package he's gonna need to pay top dollar. Last time he was short a few cents, and I expect it in full or I'll hang him out to dry."

"Ok Benny." She said while giving him a kiss on the lips.

He kissed back and moved a hand down to her bottom before someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Boss." Said Argit, who was wearing a bouncer outfit, meekly. "The boys need a break, mind giving us a small break?"

"Are you really asking me that now?" he frowned breaking the kiss. "Do I look like I wanna hear this?"

"Yes, I mean no, I mean…" He gulped. "Maybe?"

Bad Ben glared with Lucy giggling and got off his lap as he stood up with the music going quiet. "Argit, there are a few times I really hate getting interrupted. Sleep, fucking, about to fuck, drinking, and when I'm alone. And guess what? You interrupted two of those."

"Sorry boss, b-but I have to keep my boys from falling into a coma." Argit gulped in fear as a small alien made of plants walked into the building without anyone looking. "It was for their health."

"Oh really?" he looked out at the people. "Does anyone here think they need a break?"

They shook their heads no.

"Anyone think they can keep going or do they wanna be like Argit here?"

"Keep going!" The crowd cried out.

"Good, DJ, keep the music going and don't stop for anything."

They cheered while the music resumed and the plant alien looked at the bartender.

"Give me some wine, extra aged." He smirked while it was revealed to be Treetooth. "I have a big wallet and lots of energy for tonight."

"You got it."

He smirked while carefully placing seeds onto the ground. 'Better hurry Benjamin, I have no idea how long they will ignore my Paradoxtrix symbol.'

(With the Bens)

"Ok, so you remember the plan?"

"Wait for Treetooth to grab the people and take them out." Ben 23 smirked. "And then trash the place with Mr. Mucky."

"Exactly, and I'll take on our evil double before he can react."

"And then I'll blast the gas lines just as you and the Detective get out of there, and relax, Mr. Mucky can regenerate." He smirked. "Just kick his ass to next sunday."

"Already in my head."

Both nodded to the other while waiting for the signal.

(With Treetooth)

He looked around while putting more seeds onto the ground as he watched Bad Ben's actions. 'Almost ready, just have to wait a few minutes for him to get intoxicated.'

That's when the lights turned to the stage as the DJ grabbed the mike.

"Are you ready for Miss Magic?!"

"YEAH!"

"I can't hear you!"

"YEAH!"

"WHAT?!"

"YEAH!"

"THEN GET READY FOR MISS MAGIC!" The DJ yelled out loud.

The lights moved towards the center of the room while showing Gwen, wearing a skimpy pink and blue bra and a thong while her body had a large ass and a J cup chest, due to her own magical abilities, and wearing a witches hat on her head.

"Hey there boys." she winked while walking to the pole and moved it between her breasts like a dick. "Ready for me to put a spell on you?"

The crowd cheered while Bad Ben grinned at the sight, not knowing that Treetooth was walking behind Argit and placed some seeds on the ground.

Bad Ben chugged another mug of beer. "Look at her Lucy, Gwen is the biggest hit in this joint."

"Well of course, letting any big buyer fuck her senseless can do that. I'm amazed she can still stand after the gangbang you sold her to yesterday."

"Don't forget, she's using magic. I'm the only one to fuck her into getting a baby." Bad Ben said while Lucy kissed him on the cheek. "Affectionate today aren't we?"

"Maybe~" She giggled lustfully.

"Alright, in that case, you can go to town, but don't block the view."

She smirked before doing a lap dance on him while Treetooth walked over to the DJ.

"Hey, can you do the hokey pokey?" He asked with a smile.

"What? Get out of here man, this ain't no kindergarten."

"Then I may I suggest Step in Time? It's a classic."

"Look, get lost."

Treetooth smirked before putting a seed on the ground. "I have some money on hand."

"How much?"

"Two hundred bucks." He said with a smile. "All untraceable."

The DJ rubbed his chin. "Deal, but give me the greens now."

He nodded before raising his hands up and caused trees to erupt from the ground and grabbed many of the people before throwing them out of the building. "ITS UPROOTING TIME! HA HA HA!"

"Wah!"

"What the hell!?"

"My panties!" Yelled one girl while the trees roots were rubbing her panties.

The Bens outside saw the people getting thrown out and transformed into Mr. Mucky and Swampfire.

"Show time!"

"Time to kick his ass!"

Bad Ben went wide eyed while his legs were very woozy. "What the fucks going on here?!"

"I don't know." replied Lucy before finding herself yanked out of the place by a root. "Eep!"

"Ha ha ha!" Treetooth laughed while another root grabbed Gwen and threw them out of the building. "Time to clean up shop!"

"What the hell's your deal? You're spoiling my fun." glared Bad Ben.

He finished throwing out the last person before changing back to the Detective. "Fun time is over, you are going to jail, for life."

"Oh really? Well guess what? I was told that before by the cops, and guess who they listen to now? Me."

He pointed behind him while turning into Voracrow. "Then tell that to those yankers."

And cue balls of flames hitting Bad Ben and sent him flying into a table.

CRASH!

"Nailed him!" Mr. Mucky smirked.

Evil ben groaned before turning into Gravattack and stood up before making nearby tables fly up and sent them crashing into Mr. Mucky before making the gravity around Voracrow heavier making him fall down.

"Ow! You bloody bastard!" He groaned before turning into PSI and sent tables right at Gravattack while the tail destroyed the pole and DJ stage.

He got hit in the face as Swampfire used some roots to bring the alien back down to earth, hard. "Ow!"

"Sorry for crashing the party, but we figured dropping in for a visit might cheer you up." Taunted the alien with Gravattack looking up and frowning.

"You two? Well well well, long time no see." he smirked standing up while tugging at the roots and tore them off. "You'll get the bill later, after I'm done tearing your arms off."

"Yeah yeah." Mr. Mucky said before throwing a fireball at him. "Tell that to the courts, after we kick your ass!"

Gravattack waved his hand with the fireballs dispersing before he turned back to Bad Ben and shook his head. "Wow are you stupid. You come here, to MY town, MY world, and think you have what it takes? Last time I got held up because of those losers, but now I'm gonna have fun showing you what I can do."

"But this time, they have me." Said PSI before changing back to the Detective. "Benjamin Kirby Holmes, the Detective and a Benjamin who fell into the Event Horizon. And you are going to jail, alive or in burn marks."

"Tell that to my agent." he snapped his fingers before the three suddenly found themselves in pink binds making them get held together as Gwen walked back in with a frown and no hat. "Thanks Gwen."

"Anything for you boss."

"Gwen?!" Ben and Ben 23 let out in wide eyes seeing her exposed body with blushes.

"Ah, Gwendolyn." Said the Detective. "Good to see you, I thought you would be scared by Treetooth's vines."

"Oh please, my cousin doesn't get scared. Unless she pisses me off, but you wouldn't do that now would you?" asked Bad Ben turning her head with her shaking it before he let go.

"What did you do to her?" glared Ben.

"Oh? You really wanna know? Because last I checked, goody goody Bens like you tend to have morals and limits, you know, things that take away all the fun. I don't think you could take the truth."

"Talk." frowned Ben 23.

"Alright, I will." he sat down at a destroyed chair and leaned back. "I made her into something useful. She's the star of my, or what was once, biggest strip joint around."

"You made her into a stripper?! Gross!" grimaced Ben.

"Not to me, hell she likes it."

"That maybe true." The Detective said. "But you still used her for sex trafficking, an immoral action in most dimensions."

"Aw boohoo, I'm feeling ashamed." he remarked sarcastically with a smirk. "She was always a pain to me, but she still has her uses when she learned magic. I just killed two birds with a huge stone. I get big bucks off guys desperate to fuck her, and she turns into the biggest whore in town."

Ben 23 groaned. "That's just nasty!"

"And disgusting! You turned your own cousin into a prostitute!" Ben frowned with a glare. "I'm gonna kill you!"

"Oh please, like you're any saint." he laughed walking near them. "When I got this watch I did what I wanted, and I figured if she wanted to be a know it all on the trip, she could put that mouth to better use. Namely sucking on any random guy's cocks to make me money. I mean look at her, you two would jump at the chance to go to town on her if she wasn't related to any of you."

The Detective frowned. "You may be a black hearted soul, but I admit, you have a keen eye for money, albeit warped."

"And when I'm ready, I'll go ahead and knock her up. Why? Because she's had plenty of time to turn into the perfect whore. Maybe I'll let you guys watch, after I beat you up a little and take your watches first."

Ben 23 and Ben glared at him with hate.

"Oh don't give me that. It's not like it'll hurt. Oh wait, I'm not one for being gentle, on any girl, especially Lucy. That bitch is a glutton for pain." he laughed making Ben struggle.

"They're family! YOUR family! At what point do you think enough is enough!"

"When I'm good and dead." Bad Ben grinned. "And that'll never happen."

"Let us down and we'll see about that!" yelled Ben 23 before Bad Ben turned into Upgrade, but with a minty green tint before his arms moved over the watches before they sparked and both started screaming in pain.

"I'll find all kinds of buyers for these, and make sure they can't be used against me when I have them self destruct when I get my money."

The Detective watched Upgrade moving his hands over his Paradoxtrix before Upgrade sparked and yelped. "The Paradoxtrix is more than capable of keeping you from deactivating it. Trust me, I've seen it all."

"Boss!" Gwen dropped them and ran over to pull him back as he let go of the watches and panted. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He glared at the Detective.

"What? I thought you liked pain?" He frowned before turning into Ganderthal. "Get ready Benjamin for a beat down."

"Gwen, call the others."

She nodded before whistling loudly with her fingers.

"What? You running scared already?" frowned Ben as Bad Ben smirked.

"No, just evening the odds." He said as several men and women ran into the destroyed building. All of them holding alien blasters while they even saw Sunny appear in a skimpy black bikini.

Ganderthal looked at the crowd before looking at Ben. "Get ready for battle, those blasters are set to kill so I suggest a tough skinned alien."

"I got something better." he glared at Bad Ben and dialed in an alien. "You wanna feel big over others just because you got the watch? Then I'll bring your world crashing down around you." before slamming down and transformed into Way Big on the spot.

Ben 23 frowned before turning into Lightning Volt and started blasting the people away as Ganderthal let loose a battle cry and charged at them.

"ROAR!" He cried out while tackling several people to the ground with his bulk.

"Weak." mocked Bad Ben before transforming into Atomix, only he had minty green where the green was with a similar shade before he flew over at Lightning Volt and slammed his fist against his jaw sending him flying while Gwen and Sunny flew up to Way Big and started firing mana blasts at his face.

He covered his face while trying to grab them as Ganderthal grabbed one of the people and used them like a club.

"You want to play? I'll show you how I will play!"

The men fired at him while Atomix grabbed Lightning Volt by the legs and swung him around before letting him go at Way Big's leg.

"Gah!" Lightning Volt cried out before getting up and sent a wave of lighting at Atomix.

Ganderthal finished attacking the men before turning into Beta and started integrating the weapons into him as his arms turning into blasters. "Taste nanites!"

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

"Gah!"

"Ahh!"

"Ah!"

"Gwen! Sunny! Cut it out! I don't wanna fight you!" spoke Way Big while trying to wave them away.

"You aren't getting Benny!" Sunny frowned they blasting Way Big in the eye.

"OW!" he held the spot while grabbing Gwen with his other. "Gwen! Snap out of it! I know you're not the Gwen I know, but are you really ok with letting him use you like a toy just to fuck?"

She glared at him. "Go to hell! Benny is not using me like a toy!"

"Yes he-AHHH!" he let out when Sunny blasted at his fin making him let go and stumble back.

Beta finished the last man before looking up at Way Big as he blasted Sunny in the back. "Hey Anodite, your ass is grass now!"

She spun around before charging right towards the nanite man with hate. "That hurt you fucker!"

"Gwen! Bring that fake down!" ordered Atomix while holding Lightning Volt in a chokehold.

"Gah!" He gasped before turning into Brainfrog and slipped out of Atomix's grasp, as he started crawling on his arm. 'Time to deactivate this dimensional copies omnitrix transformation matrix once and for all.'

"Gah!" Way Big cried out while starting to get very mad. "Enough!"

Gwen then saw a large hand going right at her before it slammed her to the ground and caused a shockwave that destroyed parts of the floor. She groaned in pain while falling unconscious from the blow.

"YOU!" Atomix yelled out while Brainfrog reached his omnitrix. "YOU HURT MY TOY!"

'Almost.' Brainfrog thought while tinkering with the symbol. 'Almost...done!'

FLASH!

Bad Ben reverted to normal in surprise before seeing Brainfrog, grabbed it, and scowled before squeezing him. "I'm gonna pop you like a zit you little bastard!"

"Gah!" He cried out before biting Bad Ben's hand hard.

"YEOW!" He cried out while letting him go and rubbed his bleeding hard. He scowled before noticing his men were knocked down along with Sunny falling down and found himself picked up by Way Big and brought to his face.

"You are done." Way Big frowned as Beta aimed a blaster to Bad Ben's face.

"Give up or we will end you before you murder the entire population of Europa." He frowned. "You have ten minutes."

"Tch, like you've got the balls."

"I fought several wars, killing is part of my past, present and future." Beta said while blasting a man into atoms. "So don't go thinking I won't do it."

Bad Ben frowned at that.

"You forget, we're in YOUR town, and if murdering people isn't punishable, then what I do shouldn't count." glared Way Big slowly tightening his grip.

"Gah! You bastard-GAH!" He cried out in pain.

"You don't like when the roles are reversed? Well deal with it." Beta frowned. "Your karma is here and you will take it like a man."

"If I was like you I'd crush you, but we have other things to do." Way Big frowned.

"Like what, gah!"

"Saving the omniverse and Paradox." Way Big frowned before looking at Beta. "Care for me to throw into a lake or something?"

"As long as you don't aim for the ozone, go for it."

"Gah! You think that's going to stop me? Ha, you don't know who your dealing with pal, especially after I find you guys again and rip your spines from your body!"

"On second thought, let's make sure he can't ever use his aliens again."

"Did it." Brainfrog called out while turning back to Ben 23. "His omnitrix won't be working for a very long time. Thanks to yours truly."

"Still, maybe we should take it and make him try to run his little town without a way to scare people into listening."

"Possibly." Beta said. "But one problem, if a Ben is taken out of his dimension without the omnitrix activated, the trip will kill him. While it's a good idea, it might turn out well for his cousins." He pointed to the two. "Especially if they find out, hell has no fury like a woman scorned."

"But he'll try to find a way to get his watch to work when we leave, then he'll just go right backback to it."

"I have an idea."

(Two hours later)

"MMMMMM!" Bad Ben cried out while hogtied and was gagged with a sock as he was hanging from a very tall tree in the middle of nowhere.

"That's done." Said XLR8 while Treetooth and Big Bug finished either making the tree or putting the Ben up at the top of the tree.

"Yep." Treetooth said. "He won't be gone completely, but with both Anodites locked in a closet and them not knowing where he is, it's safe to say he won't be bugging this dimension for at least a month or two."

"Well, at least I can sleep when I get home knowing this version of us won't forget this." Big Bug grinned while flying towards the Time Bus.

They walked to the bus and drove away as they went back into the Void, all the while Bad Ben was very pissed off.

'I'll get them for this!' He thought as a dark green flash of light enveloped the screen.

(With the Bens)

"Man, I need to let Gwen know how much I'm glad she's who she is now. Just the idea of what that version of us did to her to get her to become like that is enough to make me feel sick to my stomach."

Ben nodded. "Yeah, I completely agree with you."

The Detective nodded from the driver's seat. "While I have seen Gwendolyn's in multiple dimensions, I never added that one to the Mirrortrix….oh. That was way too soon of a spoiler. My bad."

Both Bens looked lost at that. "Are you gonna keep saying that?"

"The spoilers? No idea, I've been trying to not say such stuff for years." He sighed. "Anyway, that was the LAST dark dimension we're going to travel through as the others are more your speed."

"So we WON'T have to deal with twisted versions who wanna kill us?"

"Not until we find which dimension Paradox is in." He smiled. "And who knows? You might find a friend in one of these dimensions."

"Sweet!" Ben 23 grinned. "Maybe they got new aliens even we don't have."

"You mean the ones we already saw?" Ben asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Those don't count!"

The bus drove on before going through a gate with a Plumber symbol on it.

-Dimension 74134- 00 BTNW, Mars-

And landed on the surface of Mars.

"Welcome to dimension 74134- 00 BTNW, the world where No Watch Ben lives. Mmm, I should've gotten him a thank you gift for saving the omniverse."

"But we're on Mars, not Earth." spoke Ben 23.

"You recall how he learned about the Plumbers? Well he's in the organization and is on his way to Magistrate. Right now he's stationed here as Vice Magistrate." The Detective said while driving through the terrain. "And he might like seeing you two again."

"How long is it here?" Ben asked.

"Ten years, he's already out of college."

"Well where are we gonna find him?"

He pointed to the large dome in the distance. "That is Plumber HQ, Mars edition."

"Well then let's hurry up and say hi."

(At the place)

The Time Bus stopped at the gate while the Detective honked the horn to alert the guard.

HONK HONK HONK!

"Hold it! Who goes there?" Yelled a guard.

"We are here to see Vice Magistrate Benjamin Tennyson." The Detective said. "We are allies from when he was a rookie. Well not me exactly, but my companions are."

"Hey." waved Ben. "It's true, we know him from a while back."

"Yeah, so let us in." Ben 23 grinned.

The guard frowned before saying. "I need to see some ID."

"Well we could just stay here and you could tell him who we are. He can vouch for us."

"Vice Magistrate Ben is currently sleeping, no one is to disturb him under any condition."

"Oh." Ben said. "How long as he been sleeping?"

"Fifteen hours."

"Aw come on dude, just let us in. We just wanted to say hi." frowned Ben 23.

"Orders are orders." He said before the Detective smiled.

"I see, but given the amount of time he has left, he will be waking up right about….now." 'Love that trick.'

"Wait what?" The guard said before getting a communication from his headpiece. "Hold on."

The Detective counter down with his fingers before giving them the thumbs up.

"Vice Magistrate Ben is awake, I shall contact him about your arrival." The guard said while walking into the dome.

"Told you."

(Several minutes later)

Ben and Ben 23 did a thumb war while waiting for the gates to open, and Ben 23 was winning.

"Ha! I win again."

"Damn it!" Ben groaned. "I lost again!"

"Another round with the champ?"

The guard returned and looked at the bus. "He has granted you permission to enter Plumber HQ, but only for a twenty four hour period."

"Plenty of time."

The gates opened at the Time Bus drove into the dome, and right in front of them was No Watch Ben, but was much taller and covered in muscles while sporting a goatee and was wearing a Plumber suit.

"Well, look who decided to show up." he smiled as the two got off the bus. "What's it been like? Ten years since we last seen each other?"

"For us, it's been a day. Dimensional stuff really." Ben smiled. "Look at you though, already Vice Magistrate when last time you were just saving the omniverse. You've come a long way."

"Yep, it was long and painful." He said while giving Ben 23 a noodie. "But it was all worth it to be a hero and an adventurer."

"Hey!"

"So how's grandpa Max doing?"

"He's fine, busy with the Andromeda Galaxy." He said as the Detective walked out. "Especially with those crazy Talpaedans having a civil war with a hint of food fights. Strange stuff really."

"Hello." The Detective smiled. "Names Benjamin Kirby Holmes, the Detective and current guardian of my counterparts when traveling through the Void."

"Uh, hi there. I don't think we've met, I would have remembered you."

"I didn't participate in the battle, I was busy at the time fixing the damages Napoleon did during the Time War." He said with a sigh. "It was really stressful at the time."

"Well that's something. Speaking of which, I just found out my cousin is actually part alien. When I learned that I was blown away and heard she was practicing magic."

"We know." All of them said at once.

"Oh, so you knew already?"

"Big time." Ben said. "Since I was ten."

"Hey, cut me some slack."

"Relax." Ben 23 smiled. "We're all here and today, I want to know what you have been up to."

"And what kind of girls have been hitting on you." Ben smirked. "I know you have our charm with the girls."

He blushed and looked away with a cough. "Well...there is this one girl I met that I have had my eye on."

"Kai, Julie, someone else?"

"Or is it a female version of a Highbreed?" Asked the Detective. "I mean this is a version of you that had one as a maid."

"Um….no." he remarked confused. "I mean her name is Elena and she's been real helpful with things. She's even been working on a method to controlling these small alien nanochips to make all kinds of stuff."

Ben gulped. "Um...so you and her are….in a relationship?"

"Perhaps, but she might be out of my league."

"And nuts." muttered Ben.

"Yandere." The Detective sweatdropped. "She's not insane, just driven by love and rejection. So Vice Magistrate Benjamin, go and ask her out. She will be very happy for you."

"Well….alright, I've taken risks before, might as well try it this time too."

"Good." He smiled. "And I'll be the godfather for your daughter, Gwendolyn. Sounds reasonable?"

"Wait what?"

"Oops, spoke too soon, but oh well, you will get a daughter eventually."

"Spoilers." remarked the two Bens rolling their eyes.

He chuckled at that. "Well said, anyway, have you found anything interesting as of late?"

"Just Azmuth the wise, told him about the omnitrix and well, he actually forgot about making it. Something about 'young love' or something, I didn't pry into it much." Vice Magistrate Ben said.

Ben and Ben 23 sweatdropped at that while Ben knew what Azmuth was talking about.

'Well, at least he found his other half.'

The Detective looked out into the facility and chuckled. "So, care to show us the fruits of your labors? More specifically your training and newly found Plumber instincts."

"Sure thing, follow me, I'll show you the training area where all the new recruits are working on their skills and where I had to go through all sorts of crap. I think going to the military on earth might be easier in comparison."

"Navy or Air Force?" Asked Ben while they walked deeper into the headquarters.

"Maybe Navy."

(At the training grounds)

Numerous recruits were running all around the various obstacles in a large area with a few practicing firing with blasters.

The younger Bens looked at the area with awe while the Detective was busy tinkering with the Paradoxtrix just as Vice Magistrate Ben smiled at the recruits.

"So much potential these guys have, even if they do act like green horns."

"I'm gonna die!"

"Ah! Someone stop this!"

"I see stars!" Yelled one recruit while in a hamster ball like training obstacle. "And ugh! My lunch!"

"Added that one just last month." The Vice Magistrate smirked with a hint of humor in his eyes.

"Dang, you are one sadistic guy." remarked Ben 23.

"Only when I feel like it that is." He chuckled before blowing a whistle as the recruits stopped what there were doing. "ATTENTION!"

All of them stood up and turned to him with focus.

"All of you have done a good job, hit the hay." He pointed to the bleachers. "And watch your teacher handle this easy training second like a pro."

"Yes sir!"

He walked over the the course while the Detective, Ben and Ben 23 watched from the bleachers.

"This is gonna be good."

"Indeed." The Detective nodded.

"Computer." He told the headquarters' mainframe. "Set the course to level forty."

" _Setting course to forty, adding shark tank now._ "

"Shark tank?" Ben said in shock.

"For fun." Vice Magistrate Ben grinned as a large tank full of sharks popped out of the ground. "Now watch and learn."

"This reminds me of a movie." whispered Ben 23.

"Which one?" Ben asked.

"Touché."

The Detective watched as the former No Watch Ben ran towards the finish line, dodging strikes from falling boulders and the occasional arrow that tried to hit him. 'Given this time, I say he's going to do nicely today, but not on tomorrow's course.'

"I just don't get why he'd set it to have boulders and arrows. You don't really see those when fighting aliens." remarked Ben.

"Not unless you land on a planet or place in time where the technology is stuck in the Stone Age." The Detective said. "Trust me, he's making sure he doesn't get killed on a mission. After all, he's still a human."

"Just saying."

Vice Magistrate Ben tan past the robotic snakes and jumped over a pit of spikes as he ran towards the pool of sharks.

The looked at him with hunger while swimming around in circles.

"Alright you giant guppies, show me what you got!" He grinned before jumping.

Time stood still as the Bens saw one of the sharks getting ready to jump at eat his leg.

"He's not gonna make it!"

"Three, two, one." The Detective countered down before Vice Magistrate Ben jumped on the shark's head and started jumping on each of the sharks before landing on the finish line. "And he's safe, again. Although it was a nanosecond off his previous record."

The recruits clapped with Vice Magistrate Ben smiling with pride.

Ben 23 chuckled at this before seeing Vice Magistrate Ben walking back to the bleachers. "That was close."

"Well I made my point, if I couldn't handle a training course how could I handle a future position as Plumber Magister?"

"Um….stop the Highbreed invasion?" Ben shrugged.

"Huh? Those guys went extinct back in the sixties." Vice Magistrate Ben said with a cocked eyebrow.

"Wait, for real? Wow, you dodged a huge bullet."

"I did?"

"Trust me, you did." Ben said with a smile. "So are you into martial arts?"

"A little, mostly mixed boxing."

"Ever get tips by Gwen?"

"Not exactly, I got it from…" he chuckled at this. "From her mother. She's apparently a black belt in several martial arts in her teens."

"Well that's how I learned a few moves, she's one hell of a bookworm with spells you don't wanna get hit by."

"I know." He nodded in agreement. "Especially after we started bonding, which was nice except she wanted to got to Tibet."

"That's ice cold." Ben 23 said.

"Boo." The recruits said at once at the unintentional pun.

"What? It was a good one."

"Go back to clown school!" Yelled one of the recruits.

All the Bens shivered hearing that.

(Later)

"So there's a omnitrix that can turn people into extinct aliens?" Vice Magistrate Ben said as they were busy eating in the cafeteria.

"Yes, just like the Paradoxtrix, but without the future, alternative and dimensional displaced aliens I have." The Detective nodded. "It's interesting to say the least."

"I'll say."

"So any other adventures?" Ben 23 asked. "Like facing an army or bad guys?"

"No." He sighed. "Just lots of paperwork."

"Now that's worse." remarked Ben. "And pretty boring."

"Especially after the Galvins created infinite paper. Ugh, sometimes I wish I was a general again." He sighed before a Plumber with glasses on walked to him and whispered in his ear. "Crap."

"What?"

"There's a heist on Europa. And it's from a guy named Albedo." He said while getting up. "And he's calling for a trillion taydenties, all in crystal form."

"Need a hand?"

"No no, this is an easy job. Besides, you have to find Paradox and save the omniverse. That comes first before petty crimes." Vice Magistrate Ben said while running off. "Make sure the next punch on the bad guys are dedicated to me!"

"You got it!"

"And relax, you guys got this!"

The Detective nodded while Ben 23 smirked. "He's going to be an inspiration for this dimension. A hero that will someday be remembered in the year 9099 AD by his descendants. You must be proud of him Benjamin."

"Yeah, just goes to show you don't need the omnitrix to be a hero."

"Yep, and who knows, he might get a spin-off." He looked at the screen. "If you so desire that is reviews."

Both looked confused.

(Later)

-In the Void-

"So what can you tell us about the next dimension?"

"Besides knowing we go in? No idea until I go in, then I understand the dimensional registration number." The Detective said while driving through the Void. "Other then that, it depends on the symbol on the gate."

"That's not really helping." Ben 23 sweatdropped.

"So is space and time, especially paradoxes."

"Like?"

"The two guardians paradox, made for a good duel monsters duelist though." He said while Ben was lost. "Different omniverse outside our own omniverse."

"Oh!" He said before they went into a gate with a female symbol on it.

-Dimension 654169- 90 BTS-

And appeared in Bellwood again.

"Welcome to dimension 654169- 90 BTS, the world were you got the omnitrix and your adventures are normal, except for one thing." The Detective said.

"What?" Ben asked.

"Spoilers~" He chirped.

"Ok seriously dude, can't you give us one spoiler?"

"If I did, the entire omniverse would get another Napoleon. Trust me, he does it for kicks." He said while stopping at a supermarket. "So anyone want to get cereal? Milk? Anything?"

"Maybe some chips." Ben 23 said while his stomach growled loudly.

"Then let's head in, who knows, a robber might pop up and you two can stop him or her." He said while getting up and walked out of the bus.

"Works for me."

(In the store)

All three walked down the aisles while Ben 23 was grabbing some chips and a few soda with both hands.

"Don't get too many." Ben said. "Your teeth will be hating you for life if you ruin them."

"Relax, I use the best toothpaste around. I should know, I did a commercial for it."

"Was it for charity?"

"...no."

Ben sighed. 'Should've guessed.'

That was when a thief walked by and tried to steal Ben's omnitrix.

'What's this thing made of?! Glue and metal?!' The thief thought while trying to pull it off.

"Hey buddy, that's not gonna work." he remarked with a raised eyebrow. "Are you a first timer? Because let me tell ya, you DEFINITELY gotta work on your skills."

"Um…." he gulped before grabbing Ben 23 and pulled out a switchblade. "Don't move! Or he gets a knife in his eye!"

"Woah easy! Watch the clothes pal."

"I mean it! I will do it!"

The Detective looked at Ben with a nod before Ben punched the guy in the face, breaking his nose.

"AHHHH! Me noze!"

"Again, you should work on your skills."

The guy glared while running away. 'Screw this! I'm out of here!'

"Nice shot."

"Thanks." Ben smirked while not seeing someone walking behind him. "It's all in the muscle."

"Well I'd say you've got plenty." giggled a voice that sounded like his, but with a more softer and feminine touch to it. "What's your name?"

"Eh?" He turned around and jaw dropped. "Ben Tennyson….um…."

"Coincidence, so is mine." smiled what looked like a girl version of himself with longer brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, wearing a black tank top with green accents around the sides with a pair of matching shorts with long eyelashes and fingerless black gloves with green nail polish and with some blush on the cheeks with green lipstick. On the slim legs were long white stockings with green stripes up the side and wore black shoes as her omnitrix was on her left arm.

"Um…." He said while Ben 23 was getting memories from Bianca's dimension, the lewd ones that was.

"Damn. She's cute." he muttered without thinking.

"He he, thanks." she smiled.

"Hello. Benjamin Kirby Holmes." The Detective said. "The Detective at your service."

"Well considering you all look like me, I'm gonna guess there's some big danger, right?"

"Paradox is gone and the other dimensions are getting pulled into dimension Prime." He said. "Other then that, nothing much."

"Sounds tough, but if Mr. Muscles here is really tough, he can handle it." she winked making Ben blush and Ben 23 feel jealous.

"Possibly, but before we do anything." He whispered in her ear. "Try and keep it up and then reveal the 'punchline' in about an hour or so. It will be worth your trouble."

She winked at that. "Sounds like fun."

"It is." The Detective said before looking at Ben. "So let's drive her home and if you want, we can go to the beach or the lake, after all this Ben was just obtained a Thalassian just last week."

"A what?" Ben 23 asked.

"Imagine an alien mermaid."

"The lake sounds great, I've even got this swimsuit that's perfect for a little swim. Why don't you two come with? We can all have some fun?" she smiled in a way that was cute and seductive.

"Count me in!" spoke Ben 23 with a smile.

"Well our ride is just outside so ok." Ben smiled. "Just don't touch the buttons in the back."

"Why?"

"It's a Time Bus." The Detective warned. "So think of the butterfly effect, but ten times worse if you press the buttons in the wrong order."

"Duly noted."

(Later)

-Lake outside Bellwood-

The Time Bus parked near the lake as Ben and Ben 23 were red in the face for various reasons.

And that was due to this dimension's Ben in a pink bikini that was WAY too small. It covered her chest, which was flat, but it covered and held right over her nipples with the bottom part looking like an extremely tight thong.

"Ah! I'm ready to swim!" She grinned.

'Why is she so cute and yet her bikini so tight?!' Both Bens thought as the Detective walked out of the bus.

"Come along Benjamin, Ben 23. You have a swimming lesson to attend."

"Right!" spoke the younger Ben in blue trunks running over eagerly.

Ben sighed while he was wearing a green swimsuit. "Just don't slip."

"Like I wou-AHH!" He cried out while slipping on a bit of mud and landed on his back. "Ow."

"Watch your step." chuckled the female Ben laying down on a large rock to stretch out making Ben gulp with a blush.

'Dude seriously! You're acting like a perv too, well yourself!' He thought while admitting he doesn't have a girlfriend and possibly a 'yandere' if the Detective was right about her, other then that it felt….weird.

The Detective sat on a bench and watched on. "Don't worry about me, I'm not going to swim."

"Why?"

"Because I have lots of atomic mass." He chuckled.

"Whatever." Ben 23 said before jumping into the lake.

SPLASH!

And caused a wave of water to hit the shoreline.

"Hey, could you help me get some sun lotion on my back? I don't wanna burn."

"Sure." Ben said while walking over.

"Just be careful, I'm sensitive." she laid on her belly with Ben trying not to stare at her firm ass as she undid her top as he grabbed the bottle.

'Keep it together, you're just helping her, so don't get any ideas.' He thought with a blush as he rubbed her back. "So you got the omnitrix at age ten? Like most of us?"

"Yep."

'Good, small talk will break the awkwardness.'

"It was a bit tricky at first though, what with dealing with all the bad guys who wouldn't give me a break for a sec."

"So true. So so true." Ben agreed.

"Especially Vilgax. When I had to fight him he was relentless. He had me pinned down for a bit and was rough like you wouldn't believe."

"Well he was a pain when it comes to his fists." 'Rough? That's an odd way to explain old squid head.'

"Oh trust me, after it was over I still felt sore and a bit out of it."

Ben looked lost at that. "So you had a lot of medical bills?"

"Nope."

"But you sound like you got a serious beating."

"Oh trust me, I did." She hummed.

'This is getting weird.' Ben thought while Ben 23 swam around the lake. "So what aliens do you want to use after I'm done?"

"Well like that other us said, I've been meaning to try out my AquaFina, but I've been busy with work."

"Oh, well now you can since we are miles away from crime." He chuckled.

"That's good, because using UniNisis is stressful."

"UniNisis?" Ben asked.

"A Unorites." The Detective called out. "Xylene's species."

"Oh! I was wondering if she had her DNA placed into the omnitrix." Ben said with acknowledgement. 'Wonder if I should try and use her.'

An image of said species appeared in his head while looking like she had Ben's shirt and pants. This in turn made him blush.

'God...I could make Gwen's body pale in comparison.'

"Can you spread the lotion a bit lower?"

Ben blushed. "S-Sure."

She hummed again as Ben's hands went lower on her back. "Mmmm~"

'Oh man, if I keep going I'm gonna grab her ass.'

"Mmm, come on. Get every inch of my back~" she said with a wink, making Ben blush redder as Ben 23 was diving under the water to look for some clams.

"Y-You got it." He said while his hands grabbed her very tight ass.

'He's good.' She thought. 'But still, I wonder how he will react afterwards?'

Ben 23 popped back up after not finding any clams, only to see what was going on and was feeling angry and jealous. He then got an idea and slammed on the hero watch as he turned into a blue and gold Ripjaws. 'Time for SharkyTack to strike again.'

'Man….this ass is….really tight.' Ben thought before getting hit with a ball of lake plants. "Gah!"

"Goal!" SharkyTack cried out while laughing at the 'attack' on Ben.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Ben got the plants off with a glare.

"What? You needed a facial." He smirked.

The female Ben chuckled with SharkyTack swimming over near the rock.

"Hey, why don't you and I hang out at the bottom of the lake?"

"Mmmm, ok. But I need to get some 'swimwear' on." She said while pointing to the omnitrix.

"Go right ahead, you'll look good either way." he flirted which irked Ben and made him cross his arms.

'Oh, so it's gonna be like that huh?'

The female Ben redid her top before slamming the omnitrix as she jumped into the water, turning into a tall light green alien with dark pink fins, a large ass and a D cup chest, dark green eyes, dark purple lips and the omnitrix symbol on her right upper thigh.

SPLASH!

"We'll be right back Ben! Unless you wanna join." she waved with both of them staring at the slim form.

'Man that's hot.' Both thought as SharkyTack dived after the alien mermaid.

"Suggestion." The Detective said while looking at the Paradoxtrix. "Don't go down into the lake, two heads up here as guards are better than one." 'Among other scenarios.'

"Aw come on, and let him hog all her at-I mean, fun?"

He deadpanned. "Acting like a jealous walrus will get you killed. Or in this case, destroy your friendship. That and Ben 23's karma will kick in when his Kai finds out about the 'fun.'."

"Hey yeah, he's doing this while having a girlfriend...I better go remind him." he smirked before moving the dial and transformed into Ripjaws and dove in.

SPLASH!

He sighed. "They will learn soon, in about ten hours or less I hope."

(Later)

"So did you really wanna see the bottom, or did you have something more fun in mind?"

"Well…." SharkyTack gulped while looking around as AquaFina watched him very eagerly. "We could hunt for crabs? That's fun right?"

"Well yeah, but are you really sure?" she smiled with a wink.

"Um yeah." He blushed as Ripjaws swam behind him.

"BOOO!"

"AYI!" He cried out while spinning around. "Hey! What gives?!"

"Just wanted to make sure you didn't get lightheaded down here."

"We're just fine, shouldn't you be up there getting a suntan or something?"

"Didn't feel like it." Ripjaws said whole no one saw the giant squid behind them or that it was looking at them with hunger.

"Relax you two, there's plenty room down here for all three of us."

Both boys glared at the other before seeing tentacles right above them.

" **Gurgle gurgle glop.** " It said while looking at them with its large eyes.

"AHHHH!" Both screamed in shock. "GIANT SQUID!"

AquaFina chuckled at this. "Forgot to tell you that Vilgax left this in the lake after a rough fight last month. Hi Squiddy~"

It looked at her and narrowed its eyes before it's arms lashed out and wrapped around her.

"Eep!"

" **Gurgle glop!** "

"Let her go!" SharkyTack yelled out in concern.

"Pick on someone your own size calamari head!"

It gurgled before squeezing tighter, making AquaFina moan.

Both Ripjaws nodded at the other before biting on the tentacles.

" **GURGLE!** " it let out in pain and tried swatting them away.

Both dodged the tentacles before Ripjaws chomped on the tentacle holding AquaFina and held her like a princess.

"You're ok?"

"My hero." She smiled before kissing him on the cheek as SharkyTack started to kick the squid in the face.

" **GURGLE! GLOP!** " It cried out while squirting ink out and swam away in frustration.

"Ha! Yeah that's right! Any longer and you would have been sushi!" He grinned before all of the Ben's omnitrixes started to flash.

(On the surface)

The Detective looked at his pocket watch while the sun was already in the late afternoon and early dusk period. 'They're either are late or my timing is getting screwed. If that's the case, I might need to fix it after finding the cause of the omniverse' current disaster.'

That's when the three Bens popped up to the surface and were themselves.

"Ah, just a second off." He said while looking at them. "So how was the squid? Have any fun with that cephalopod?"

"Nah, it was nothing compared to what Vilgax is like."

"Yeah." The female Ben smiled while giving Ben a neck hug. "And thanks for the save."

"No prob." he smirked with Ben 23 glaring.

"Hey! I was there too ya know."

"Yeah, but did you save the girl?" He asked with a grin. "Or did you forget how you have a girlfriend back home?"

"Hey! She won't know!"

"She will." The Detective called out. "Trust me, she placed a bug on your underwear for the last week."

Ben 23 went wide eyed.

"She's a clinger."

"Um, that's more stalker." spoke Ben with the female Ben chuckling.

"Don't be jealous you two, there's plenty of me to go around." before she pecked Ben 23 on the cheek too.

He blushed as she swam back to shore.

"So my heroes, want to see UniTrisis? Or have a free show of the ladies~?" She moved her hips from side to side at them, with emphasis on side to side.

"...yes please." they spoke at once while staring.

She giggled before slamming the omnitrix and turned into a green scaled woman with a long tail, three tentacles on her heads going to her massive ass, three dark green eyes with pink stripes running from them, a H cup chest with the omnitrix symbol in her cleavage, and was wearing a skimpy pink bikini and thong that revealed her skin. "Hey boys, want to give my jugs a feel~?"

'Holy shit she's hot!'

'Grandpa Max must've felt this way when he was my age.' Ben thought with a blush. 'Hopefully grandma didn't know about that.'

"Well if you two wanna have some fun, I don't think anyone would stop us."

"Um…" Both said at once.

"Ben." Said the Detective. "Keep it PG, there are immature reviewers in the comments that will get mad if you did that right now."

"Where? I don't see anyone around?" asked UniTrisis.

He pointed to the screen. "There, and you need to have almost unlimited omnipresent to see them."

She looked very lost.

"You'll get used to it." Ben sighed. "But he's right, maybe we should hold off, especially since SOMEONE is probably hearing all this."

She huffed. "Fine, your loss though."

"Aw come on, not even once?" groaned Ben 23.

"Dude, you really wanna dig a bigger hole if your girlfriend is listening? If it's Kai you're gonna either break things off now or try to deal with her when you get home head on." remarked Ben.

He gulped. "Maybe she won't care?"

Ben frowned. "Just keep your actions to yourself."

"Trust me, even I wouldn't get near her." frowned UniTrisis. "I can't stand that arrogant bitch."

"No one does." The Detective said. "Except for the Kai that obtained the Nemetrix, I actually helped her by sending her to another dimension just as her Ben was about to get killed by Vilgax. Tragic really, like Julie from that other dimension but that's a story for another day."

"So there ARE good Kai's? Now I've heard everything."

"These is also a dimension where Jennifer Nocturne has the omnitrix and is dating her dimension's Ben. Cute really, but also sad given no one likes her outside the omniverse." He looked at the screen. "I'm looking at you reviewers."

"Well she IS hot, especially her dresses." remarked UniTrisis before changing back into her human form. "Any more suggestions boys?"

"Try Upgrade." Ben suggested.

"Consider it done." She smiled before turning into a pink Upgrade with a slim body, a massive ass and J cup breasts. "Tada, how do I look?"

"Nice." Ben 23 gave a thumbs up.

She winked at him before making her ass bigger and moved it in front of them. "Like my buns?"

"Uh huh." he nodded with a smile making Ben roll his eyes.

"Dude, you're drooling."

He wiped the drool away before she turned into Fasttrack, but with pink fur, a small ass, tiny waist, and a F cup chest.

"Want to see my fast tits jiggle?" She winked at them.

"Y-"

"He'll be shutting up now." Ben said while covering Ben 23's mouth.

"MMMM!"

"What else you got?"

She smirked before turning into Way Big, who had a tiny waist, a massive ass, and a Z cup chest, as she showed them her ass. "Have a nice view down there?"

Both turned red seeing the giant ass right above them.

"May want to try a more classical one." spoke the Detective.

She nodded before turning into XLR8, but with a B cup chest and small ass. "Like it?"

"Slim, but nice." nodded Ben.

She blew him an air kiss at that.

"My dear, I think perhaps we ought to get you home." The Detective said before getting up. "It's almost your curfew and I think these two gentlemen want to walk you home, right?"

"Works for me, just keep in mind to watch your hands." XLR8 said while changing back to normal. "Ok~?"

Both blushed at this.

(Later)

The bus parked at the house while the girl version of Ben was in her regular clothes.

"Well, it wasn't a big date, but I still had fun guys."

"Same." Ben 23 chuckled.

The Detective turned around as he chuckled. "Before we see each other off, I think it's time to reveal a small prank both me and our resident Ben here came up with a few hours ago."

She nodded. "Yep, just don't get too hung over boys."

"Prank? What prank?" Ben 23 asked.

"This dimension's Ben is not a girl." The Detective said. "But a boy with the ability to turn into female aliens. And I'll let 'her' explain a little about 'her' reasoning."

"WHAT?!" the two yelled out with wide eyes and gaping mouths with the crossdressing Ben giggling.

"It's true. I didn't wanna say anything because it would be funny to see your reactions. Besides, this isn't really the first time someone's been mistaken me as a girl. Ever since I got the watch I could turn into females only. It actually took some time before I went ahead and accepted my true self."

"Which was?" Ben got out.

"A sissy." he smiled with his hands behind his head. "Ever since Vilgax first fucked me as Four Arms, I've felt how great it is to be fucked as a girl AND boy. I'm even in a relationship with Gwen, Hope, and Kevin together since I enjoy fucking, but getting fucked is where it's at."

Both Bens turned pale.

"Don't worry." The Detective said while patting his head. "This Ben did think you two were nice, don't be distraught."

He winked at the Bens before walking off the bus. "Hope we meet again."

"Oh….oh my god." groaned Ben 23 covering his mouth and Ben turning green. "I almost….wanted…"

"I'm taking a shower when this is over, a LONG one." spoke Ben glancing at Girly Ben's ass and smacked himself in the forehead. 'How can a version of us look and sound like a girl spot on?!'

The doors closed as the bus drove back into the Void as Girly Ben smiled.

"Next time we fuck, I'm going to ask Hope about spells about dimensions. Oh the possibilities."

(In the Void)

"I never wanna look at my own reflection again. Tell me honestly, do we really look girly like that?"

"Perhaps." The Detective chuckled. "Depends on your perspective and how well you look in an anime convention or a Bencon."

Both shivered at that.

"What? Omnisexual." He said with a sweatdrop. "It's part of my nature since the Event Horizon, That and accidentally landing in a SCP involving a strip club and a omniversal pole dance contest, but that's a spoiler that you are a few billion years too young to hear."

"I'm not gonna be able to sleep for a week. Just the idea of him and Vilgax….yup, I'm gonna have nightmares now."

Ben 23 nodded while feeling sick. "Ugh...I need to faint. Hit me."

"No."

"Come on!"

"I'm not going to do that."

"Aw!"

"Please just get us to the next world."

"Sure, besides we are almost there." The Detective said as the went into a gate with a strange symbol of an insect and a 'K' on it.

-Dimension 889031- 88 BTKRA-

And appeared in a rock quarry.

"Welcome to dimension 889031- 88 BTKRA, a world where it feels like a superhero show." He said. "Also Azmuth is called the Wise Sage of Peace and Vilgax is called the Great Tyrant King of Darkness. And Bellwood is named Alien City."

"Ok, well it's not exactly far off."

"Also Albedo is called the Dark Duke of Hell." He said. "Trust me, this dimension has a lot of people with long names."

"Well where are they?"

"Off planet, except for Vilgax who is stationed on the moon."

"Well where's the version of us?"

He pointed to a large alien that looked almost like a mini Godzilla in the distance.

"Roar! I, KizarZilla, will destroy this city for my king! Ha ha ha!" It laughed while several drones were right next to it.

"That's suppose to be us?"

"No, that's KizarZilla." The Detective said while pointing upwards. "That's the dimensions Benjamin."

On the hill was a teenager with a green jacket with a dark green Gray Man alien on it, brown hair with spikes on the sides, dark brown pants, and a belt with a 'K' on it with the omnitrix symbol under the 'K'. "Not today KizarZilla!"

They turned and went wide eyed.

"Kamen Rider Alien! Damn it! I thought you were trapped in a goop trap!"

"It was easy getting out of there." He smirked. "After all, good always wins over evil."

"Well not today it won't!" He yelled while pointing to the teen. "Get him HellDrones!"

The teen did a pose with his right hand in the form of salute before saying. "Henshin!" and spun the symbol on his belt as he was enveloped by a bright flash of green.

" _Kamen Rider…._ " The belt said in a loud man's voice as the figure gained green armor with several black spikes and a helmet with a white visor and the omnitrix symbol on his belt and arm. " _A-A-A-ALIEN! Go Go Go Go!_ "

He jumped down and punched the air with his left arm. "Rider of the stars! Kamen Rider Alien!" He then slammed the symbol on his right arm as he started to gain new features.

" _Change up! Change change change change…_ " the belt said while Kamen Rider Alien gained Armodrillo's drill arm on his left hand, bulky looking armor on his chest, legs and arms, and a helmet with pointed ears. " _Drill Mode!_ "

"Woah, I like his style." spoke Ben 23.

"That is the omni-belt, Azmuth's masterpiece in combating evil." The Detective said as the Rider charged towards the drones with the drill hand. "Capable of using alien power and abilities in a more manageable form. The belt also is capable of switching between forms, albeit most are locked until a requirement is fulfilled. Regardless, this is the only thing that can stop evil in this dimension."

"Seems a bit flashy."

"So are your omnitrixes." He countered as Kamen Rider Alien drilled through several of the drones. "But I think we should help him, just in case."

"Ha ha!" laughed the Ben while kicking some drones away that got too close and tore through one into the ground. He then hit the symbol again.

" _Change up! Change change change change…_ " the belt said while the armor shifted into a pure white armor with green lines and two speakers in the shoulders. " _Sound Mode!_ "

BOOM!

The sound waves sent the drones flying as the Bens ran out of the bus to help.

"Not this time!" KizarZilla yelled before blasting a green ball at the Rider, getting him trapped in slime. "You aren't getting out of my Radiation Goop this time! Ha ha!"

"I wouldn't say that just yet."

"Huh?" He turned and got hit by Four Arms, Ganderthal and Handy Manny in the face as he went flying into the cliff side. "Gah!"

"Especially with that new cracked skull of yours."

He got out and glared at them. "What the?! Aliens fighting for the humans?! Have you betrayed Great Tyrant King of Darkness Vilgax?!"

"No." Ganderthal smirked. "We aren't here for him or you, just lend Kamen Rider Alien a hand or more."

" _Change up! Change change change change…_ " the belt said while the Rider's armor changed into a magma covered on with twin flame throwers on his hands, and exploded the goop with his flames. " _Flame Mode!_ "

"Heatblast, good choice."

"Who?" He asked while sending flames at a drone. "And what sort of Riders are you?"

"We're not Riders, but we are you, in a way."

KizarZilla growled before blasting Handy Manny with goop. "You won't stop my advance on this city! It will be destroyed for the glory of my king!"

Ganderthal roared before charging towards the drones and broke them into pieces as several of them reformatted for strange reason.

Handy Manny clapped his hands which made a loud boom that sent several drones flying.

Kamen Rider Alien sent a wave of flames at the monster as Four Arms hit several drones that were reformatting.

"Ha ha! You can't stop me!" He laughed before using its tail to send him flying into a cliff side.

He groaned before hitting the symbol again.

" _Change up! Change change change change…._ " The belt said while gaining a suit of armor that was really bulky, a helmet with red lines going down it and a cannon like arm on his left hand. " _Tank Mode!_ "

"Wearing all that will only slow you down!"

He chuckled before blasting radiation from his cannon arm. "This will make it all up to you!"

KizarZilla went flying as Four Arms punched him into the ground.

"Don't talk a big game unless you can back it up."

He groaned before Kamen Rider Alien hit the symbol again.

" _Change up! Change change change change…._ " The belt said while gaining a sickly green color and large mouth where his left foot was that dripped yellow ooze. " _Toxic Mode!_ "

He then jumped and caused the ooze to hit the monster like bullets. "Hya!"

"Gah gah gah!" He cried out as Handy Manny and Four Arms uppercut him into the air as Ganderthal finished the last drone with a bite to the head.

"Finish this dude!"

Kamen Rider Alien hit both symbols at the same time.

" _Change up! Go go go! Rider Finisher!_ " The belt said while he got covered in a green energy and jumped high into the sky.

"RIDER KICK!" He yelled while his mouth head was covered in energy as he crashed into KizarZilla.

"AHHHHHH!"

He landed on the ground and pointed at the sky before snapping his fingers. "Hero time is over."

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"AHHHH!" The monster cried out while exploding into a mass of flames, goo and a strange purple object that landed on the ground and rolled next to Four Arm's leg.

"Hey, isn't this that same stuff that was attached to the bus?"

Ganderthal nodded before changing back to the Detective. "That is a Chronian Space Time Stabilizer. I took one off from Eon's omnitrix years ago but I have never seen one being used to power a monster before…..this is grave news."

"We kinda figured."

Kamen Rider Alien changed back to normal while crossing his arms. "Can you please tell me who you three are? I'm lost here."

"I'll be brief then. I'm Ben, this is Ben 23, and this is the Detective, who is also Ben. We're essentially you, but from other worlds." spoke Four Arms before changing back.

"Dimensions." The Detective corrected him. "Not worlds, there is a distinct difference."

"Point is, I like what you can do." spoke Handy Manny as he changed back. "You ever considered showbiz? I bet you could get your own tv show with moves like that."

"No." He sweatdropped. "My omni-belt is a beacon of hope, not a toy. Especially after I saved Wise Sage of Peace Azmuth from a monster my first day, still weird if you ask me."

"Well at least you're saving people, that's the important thing." spoke Ben.

He nodded. "It's a hard job but it's worth it."

"Although you still have to gain DNA armor." The Detective said.

"Yeah, it's really hard to figure out which ones I will get. There is a lot of armors in the omni-belt."

"DNA armor?" Ben said confused.

"Like how the omnitrix takes DNA from aliens, the omni-belt has DNA armor that takes certain factors and requirements to unlock. It can range from saving a kitten to stopping an asteroid from landed on a planet." The Detective explained.

"Kinda like unlocking power ups in a game?"

"More like how a Kamen Rider can develop without becoming a Dark Rider." Kamen Rider Alien said. "But what I don't understand is why a part of Grand Wizard Eon was in that monster, I thought I stopped him last year."

"What?!" Ben 23 said in shock.

"What? He was a tough cookie, especially with those servants of his. Still can't believe they were using camouflage technology on their faces to look like me."

Ben blinked. "Wait...you saw Eon's servants as us?"

"Yep."

"That must have been when I ran into Ben 10,000, the alternate one."

"Him? No, I didn't see him." He shrugged. "Because I kicked Grand Wizard Eon out of my dimension with a Rider Kick to the groin before this 'Ben 10,000' ever showed up in Alien City. It was cringy after the fact, but satisfying as he nearly killed my wife."

"Wife?!" Both Bens cried out in shock.

"What? Can't a person get married in this day and age?" He chuckled at their antics.

"Well it's not that, it's just, well you seem kinda young for marriage."

"So? It's not illegal to marry young." He said. "Especially if it's a sudden one."

"Who's the lucky girl?" Ben 23 asked.

"Alluring Ice Empress Ester, former villain and now a daycare worker in Alien City." He smiled. "She has a soft spot of kids."

"Wait, Ester was a villain here?"

"Yes, one of Grand Tyrant King of Darkness' lieutenants before coming to earth." Kamen Rider Alien Said. "And boy, she was tough when I was still trying to figure out the omni-belt."

"So you managed to reform her?"

"Not exactly, she had a crush on me yes, but she reformed after connecting to a child and saved him from a monster named Sevenseven-oh."

"Well we wish you best of luck, trust me, she's a girl you don't wanna lose, I know the feeling." muttered Ben with sadness.

He placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know I'm not from your dimension but here's some advice. Don't give up, even if there is a thing like obstacles or fate, don't let it consume you and go towards to the stars."

"Right." The Detective smiled. "After all, nothing is set in stone. You have the power to change it for the better."

"Believe me, I get that, but until we get Paradox back and get back home, I'm not exactly rushing to find someone new."

"Wait." Kamen Rider Alien said in surprise. "God King Paradox is gone?"

"You know him?"

"He helped me once to stop Dark Duke of Hell from taking the omni-belt. But it created the ultra-belt in the process."

"Well right now he's gone and we've been going to dimension to dimension trying to find him."

"I see, then let me help." He said before picking up the purple object and quickly tapped on it as it showed a long bright light that went into the distance. "Learned this from God King Paradox, and from the distance and trajectory….it's going towards the rising sun."

"And right towards that dimension." The Detective said in shock. "Oh my, Benjamin, Ben 23, we are off to a pit stop, we need some help."

"Why?" Ben 23 asked.

"Because we need that Bens help to get through the barrier." He said while running to the Time Bus. "Later Benjamin Takahashi!"

"Later!" called Ben following with Ben 23 behind.

"Keep what I said in mind! You've got a face for television!"

Ben Takahashi looked lost. "What strange people." He then whistled while a motorcycle with Stinkfly's design drives towards him and he jumped on before riding away.

-The Void-

The Time Bus drove on as Ben started getting the hang of driving, albeit trying to avoid hitting debris that came out of nowhere, which the Detective said was from the retcon barrier destroying the old dimensions and spitting them out into seeding dimensional chunks.

"So just who else are we gonna run into?" asked Ben 23. "I mean, you mentioned 'That Ben'."

"For me, no idea. But it's possible we might find new Bens or possibly the one that defeated Chaos, which was a good thing as that Celestialsapien was going around destroying all of reality because it was 'too dark' and trust me, it was mad as a Mad Titan." The Detective frowned. "Especially after killing its other personality in cold blood." He then looked at Ben. "As for 'That Ben' he's one of the Bens I don't want to think about."

"So are we going to that dimension?"

"Possibly, but given our trajectory and speed, we won't be there for another two or three gates. Maybe less." He shrugged. "But I'm somewhat off in terms of the time space continuum."

"Who knows, maybe we'll see a version of myself who hit the lottery and won it big. I wouldn't mind hearing the winning numbers myself."

"There is no dimension like that." The Detective frowned. "No Benjamin has that sort of luck."

"Damn it!"

The bus drove on before going through a gate with a heart on it.

-Dimension 590904- 12 BTH-

And crashed into a large house wall.

HONK HONK HONK!

"Aw come on!" Ben cried out.

"Welcome to dimension 590904- 12 BTH, a world where you kept the ultimatrix and stopped Chaos from ending existence. That and killed Vilgax, Albedo, and a few others to save your family. Also Kai is a mutant due to Albedo and well….is warped beyond belief."

"That's great and all, but where the heck did we crash now?!" asked Ben 23.

"His mansion." He pointed to the mailbox. "And don't worry, place is big enough to hold his many kids."

"Wait, how many kids does he have?"

"Mmm….three to five? I forgot." The Detective chuckled. "I mean it's hard when he has so many wives and-"

"Hey!" yelled a voice before they saw Attea come running over in a bathrobe and coffee while looking pissed. "What's the big idea?!"

"Attea?" blinked Ben before they heard other footsteps and spotted Looma come down next while carrying a red skinned child in her arms and looking like she got out of the shower. "Looma?"

"Who dares attack the house again?!" She growled in anger. "They woke up Skarlet! And just when I got her down for a nap too."

"What's going on?" Ben 23 asked while Eighteight stormed in while not in her armor and wearing a sexy black bra and panties. "Ah! C-Cover up lady!"

"Eighteight?!" spoke Ben as they also saw a female Thep Khufan and Loboan come downstairs as well before seeing an older Gwen come out with a frown and carrying a baby girl making his and Ben 23's jaw drop. "You too Gwen?!"

"Ben?" she blinked before looking at the other two and started to get the picture. "Hold on, you're not Ben, or at least, not the one we know."

The Detective got out of the bus and waved. "Hello all, names Benjamin Kirby Holmes, the Detective. And these are Ben 23 and Benjamin Tennyson from dimension 665100- 00 BTOP-1. We come in peace."

"Multiple Bens?" spoke the Thep Khufan in surprise. "Hang on a second…"

"Different dimensions? Woah." spoke the Loboan. "Didn't think this would happen again."

"My word, time flies." remarked Looma rocking her daughter. "If you've come then it must be very important. Please, would you care to come in and stay for breakfast to tell us?"

"We'd love to, but-" spoke Ben averting his eyes from Eighteight's body with a blush before two other women came down. "Charmcaster?! Helen?!" he got out seeing the two women coming down, both fully dressed before they saw kids come down with a young Kineceleran looking at them in wide eyes.

"Oooh! There are three more daddies?"

"No ML-E, these are apparently other versions of him." spoke a small Thep Khufan boy pointing out the similarities. "Plus I don't think father would cause a disturbance this early in the day, yet."

"That is right." The Detective nodded. "So where is your aunt? The To'kustar with the purple body and possible potential to create a subspecies in the near future with her...oops spoilers. My bad."

"Dadda?" asked the small red haired girl in Gwen's hand looking at the three.

"Uh, not exactly." replied Ben before they heard the front door open up.

"Phew, I thought that was never gonna end." sighed a mature looking Ben who had black boots and jeans with a white shirt alongside a black and green jacket with a '10' on the back, his watch on his wrist like them, and looking older with more muscles and his hair growing out a bit more and had some stubble on his chin. On his wrist was a strange mix between the omnitrix, the biomnitrix and the ultimatrix.

"Hello." The Detective smiled. "Sorry for the hole, dimensional gates are unpredictable sometimes."

Following Ben in were two older kids, one looking like him if he was a girl with blue hair and the other who resembled a younger him with what looked like the ultimatrix fused to his wrist and the girl having a blue and white version of Ben's omnitrix.

"Uh, dad? Am I seeing this?" asked the young male. "Because I think I'm seeing three more of you."

"Hi." The Detective smiled. "Benjamin Kirby Holmes, the Detective. At your service."

"Uh, Ben Tennyson." he greeted back before looking at Ben 23 and smiled. "Hey, I remember you."

"You do?" he replied confused.

"Yeah, I ran into you and those other versions of me, remember?"

"Uh, no not really. I'm pretty sure I'd remember going around other dimensions, fyi, it's not really a hobby of mine."

The Detective sighed. "Benjamin, the adventures you had were from another set of dimensions, not the ones we know and went to. In a sense, you went to more positive dimensions instead of the more dark ones those Bens were known for. But don't worry, it won't affect you too much."

"That somewhat makes sense, but I'm gonna believe you." he replied before looking at Ben and cringed confusing him.

"What? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, it's just...let's just say you remind me of something that happened, which I am thankful every day didn't happen."

"Reaper Ben?" Asked the Detective.

"No, what happened when I fought Chaos." he replied grimly.

"So you're other versions of dad? Da-"

"James, language." spoke Gwen.

"Sorry."

"Wow." Krystal looked all three over. "Wait, if you're here, then does that mean it's-"

"An end of the world thing?" Ben guessed.

"Mostly, Paradox was taken and the dimensions are getting pulled into the Prime dimension, right into the Retcon Barrier."

"What?"

"A barrier made by Chaos after you killed it that destroys dimensions and makes new ones while also covering the Prime dimension and preventing it from interacting with other dimensions."

"So Chaos had a hand in it." he frowned with his family doing the same.

"No. He's dead." He said. "But we found Chronian tech in several dimensions and well…." he looked at them with a cold glare. "We need your ultimate fusions to destroy the barrier keeping the Chronian's dimension locked out of time and space."

"Wait what?!" Ben gasped while Ben 23 looked at his version of Ben in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"That's crazy! From what we saw with Computron, these Chronians are bad news!"

"Yet they're are outside time and space." The Detective frowned. "Meaning if the Time Bus drove into it, we would be bounced off and go flying into the Void for an eternity."

"Well it might be possible, and I do have a form that might help out a lot, but if we're going on some trip to save Paradox, I need to know how long it'll take. I don't wanna be away from my family for too long if I can help it."

"Several weeks, maybe less given the difference in time and space in your dimension." The Detective said. "As for where we are going, after finding Paradox we are going to dimension Prime and right into the Retcon Barrier."

Ben 23 gulped before seeing a tall female looking Way Bad looking at them from the window. "Ah!"

"Relax, that's just Fifi." spoke Gwen with said Way Bad surprised to see so many Bens.

"Uh...did I miss something?"

"No." Ben said to her.

Ben 23 gulped while looking at his counterpart. "So these are the ones that invaded your earth?"

"Yeah, and I'm really surprised." he looked at Ben Harem who smiled.

"Well they WERE invading thanks to Attea's dad-"

"Who I'm still pissed off at." muttered the woman.

"But at the same time I'm glad, otherwise I wouldn't have Fifi and our daughter Betty."

The Detective chuckled. "So you would say that groping saved your skin, right?"

Harem Ben blushed. "It might have."

"Easy on that kind of language." spoke the Thep Khufan woman walking over. "I'd rather not the children hear too much of that particular subject."

"My apologies Isis." The Detective said. "It was not my intention but," he looked at Harem Ben. "If it's all right, can you show my companions your special ultimatrix? They know about the biomnitrix but not the possibility of fusions of ultimate version of their aliens."

"Hmm, I got a better idea." he smiled with his arms crossed. "I'll show them what I can do when I head out with you, that way they'll really be in for a treat."

"Alright, but first." He looked at the still stuck Time Bus. "Can you get it out of the wall? I can't drive without it."

"Sure thing." he walked over to it and dialed in before pressing down and turned into Humungousaur who grabbed it and started to lift while pushing it out of the hole.

Ben looked at Eighteight and waved at her. "So...you don't mind me at all? Or are you still mad at me for the wall thing? Because I was the one driving this time."

"Let's just say if you made any more damage you'd have to deal with more than just me." she replied nodding to the other women who gave their own nods.

"Right, good point." he remarked while looking at Gwen and the girl and turned to Ben Harem. "So….you actually have a big harem, with Gwen involved?"

"Yep, and it all started with Isis and then it got bigger and bigger."

"And it wasn't just with the family." whispered the Loboan with a chuckle making Hope shake her head.

"Easy there Selena, he might be Ben, but I'm not really looking to go at it again. Someone here tired me out." she glanced at Gwen who smiled.

"You said go wild." she looked at the kids. "Why don't all of you go get breakfast?"

"Awww, but I wanna see daddy go off and fight the bad guys? Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease?!" spoke ML-E quickly.

"No." All the parents said at once.

"Don't worry ML-E, your old man is gonna be back in no time." smiled Harem Ben while walking over and gave each of his wives a kiss making them smile while hugging his kids. "Krystal, James, I want you both to keep things cool and calm while I'm gone."

"Wait, maybe Luna can help." spoke up Atem, the small Thep Khufan boy.

"Yeah! She can see the future." spoke Scout, the young Incursean child with a smile and turned to his sister. "Maybe you can see them kicking butt."

"Well, I haven't seen anything like that happen yet. If I did I would have said something. Sorry." apologized the Loboan girl.

"It's alright sweetie." smiled her father before looking at Krystal and James. "Stay on your toes you two."

"You got it dad." his son gave a thumbs up. "Just try not to find any damsels in distress, I don't think we've got room for more moms." he joked.

"Spoilers." The Detective joked. "But don't worry, he will be fine. But before we go." He took out a small purple stone and placed it on their watches.

They glowed glowed yellow before saying. " _Chronian DNA established. Accessing DNA now...DNA added. Chronian useable._ "

"There, consider it a early birthday gift." He smiled.

"Sweet."

"Thank you daddy number three!"

He chuckled while patting their heads and walked to the bus. 'Cute kids, hopefully their stories will be good and not negative.'

The Bens got on the bus while the girls and kids all waved while the girl in Gwen's arms whimpered.

"Where daddy going?"

"He's going off to beat up bad guys Kitty, he'll be back in no time, I promise."

The bus drove off as they went into a portal.

(In the Void)

"Welcome to the Void." The Detective said while driving the bus. "Unlike your adventures in the omniverse, we are going through the barriers that protect the dimensions."

Harem Ben looked out the window with surprise.

"And the chunks flying around you are from dimensions that the Retcon Barrier has destroyed. But don't worry, they are the seeds for new ones. Destruction always gives way to creation."

"Believe me, I figured that out when I had to deal with a lot of tough villains."

"Still." Ben said. "The Detective said you killed people, why?"

He looked at Ben with a serious expression and sighed. "Well...I learned something, something you might not believe, but it's the truth. There are times to be a hero and show mercy, and there are times when you have to ask yourself this. If I let this person go, am I gonna be able to keep them from murdering or hurting more people? Can I take that chance, or should I take a option that would keep people alive, but also cross a line most heroes don't? I have blood on my hands, I won't lie, but I did it because I had to keep those close to me alive and safe. It may go against what so many heroes believe, but sometimes you have to do that instead of giving them a chance to wind up in a cell and plan to keep going without bothering to change."

Both Bens looked shocked, but agreed at that logic.

"But." Ben said. "I don't do that because of one thing, killing someone once will become much easier to do in the future."

"Ah Batman." The Detective chuckled. "Strange omniverse, but still, those were almost his exact words."

The bus drove on before reaching a gate with a clock on it and hit a purple barrier.

"Here it is." The Detective frowned. "Dimension 000000- 00 BTC, the world of the Chronian civilization. As you can see, it's time locked from space and time. Something we can't break without help."

"Wait, isn't it possible to use Clockwerk to break it?" asked Ben.

"No. The weapon they used broke time and space around the dimension. It would take a species with more power in time and space to break it, and your watches and my Paradoxtrix don't have anything that can affect time locks." He pointed to Harem Ben. "But he can. Isn't that right? Ben 100?"

"Well I can give it a shot, but be warned, it might be a bit much so I'd recommend bracing yourselves."

The younger Bens grabbed the chairs tightly. "Ready."

Ben took a deep breath before opening the bus door and dialed in before pushing down and turned into Alien X on the spot.

"I think we need more power then that." The Detective sweatdropped. "Even a Celestialsapien wouldn't be enough to crack it."

"Dude? I don't think he can hear you." spoke Ben with a raised eyebrow. "He's talking with the other two, remember?"

"It's been awhile since I had that alien, remember? And talking to him helps my nerves."

(Inside Alien X's mind)

"Ah Ben." Serena smiled. "Welcome back."

"Oh boy, I know what this is about." groaned Bellicus.

"Believe me, I know it's pretty early, but let me explain. I need to use Ultimate Alien X's powers again to get through this barrier me and a few other...mes are going through to get Paradox back."

"To where?"

"Dimension 000000- 00 BTC."

Both gasped in shock.

"That dimension was locked for a reason." Spoke the face of compassion. "And even if we can do it, it would not be enough."

"How? Last time we used him we could do anything."

"Not with a Chronian barrier." Bellicus frowned. "Those pests bended dimensions to their wimbs when our species were just starting, and it was their damn fault that they got locked out of time and space. Shows them not to mess with the laws of the universe, but anyway, even if we COULD do it, the barrier would re-fix itself. You would need a being that CAN break it indefinitely."

"And just what would you suggest?"

"You could use a fusion of our ultimate form and another." Serena smiled.

"But even if that was possible, it might take us out of our bodies again, this time permanently."

"Hmmm, then I'm gonna need to try and pick the right alien. And I might just have the one, I just need permission to get out of here first."

Both heads looked at each other and nodded.

Ben was about to go when Bellicus said.

"But after that and this barrier is broken, we are going to discuss how to save the dinosaurs from extinction."

"You still won't let that go, will you?"

"Well maybe if you came here to actually listen and helped break the ties then we could move on to something else, now couldn't we?"

"Fair point. I'll stop in by and who knows, if we make it out of this in one piece, you two can spend some time with the family again." he winked making Serena let out an excited gasp.

"That sounds wonderful! Oh I can already imagine seeing the little ones, it feels like forever since I last held them."

Bellicus huffed at that while Ben vanished from this plane of existence. 'I'd much prefer the 'fun' we had with his wives.'

(Outside the mind)

Ben 23 chuckled while putting some marker on Alien X's face to show giant eyebrows and vampire teeth. "He he he."

"Dude, so not cool." Ben shook his head. "How would you feel if you used Alien X and saw that on your face?"

"I never used it." He said truthfully. "So how am I going to feel that way?"

Alien X flashed back to Harem Ben and stretched. "God! I'll never get used to standing around like a statue."

"So? What did they say?" asked Ben.

"Apparently Ultimate Alien X won't be enough, that's why I need to think of which ultimate I should use to fuse with it."

"Wait, fuse?" asked Ben 23 in surprise. "You can actually do that?"

"Yep."

"Like my future self?" Ben asked.

"Azmuth did say he went to another dimension for inspiration before he...died."

Hearing that threw the two for a loop while Harem Ben dialed through aliens.

"I'm gonna need an alien that's tough and durable, but has something to work with. And I think I've got it." he remarked before slamming down and transformed into Clockwerk. "If I can use space and reality with time, it might do the trick."

The Detective tisked. "Benjamin, your aliens might have helped you in the past but right now you need new ones." He pointed to normal Ben. "Ben, can you place the lense on his ultimatrix lense."

"Sure." He said while doing it and caused the symbols to connect.

" _Alien update in process…_ " both watches said before getting loose. " _Update complete. New aliens in reserve._ "

"What did you do?" Clockwerk asked.

"We updated your ultimatrix, now you can use new aliens in battle." The Detective nodded. "Thought it might help."

He deadpanned. "Really? Just let me do my job."

"Ok ok." He sweatdropped. "You can do what you need to do, just thought I would help you."

"Alright, time for an upgrade." Clockwerk slammed the symbol before his body began to glow and change.

His body started to get slimmer and slimmer as his head started to gain gears on his sides, his arms gaining gauntlets with clock hands on each wrist, his legs began to form a diamond made of quartz as he began to float over the floor, and his back began to form two large golden mechanical arms that glowed with an unearthly green hue.

"Ultimate Clockwerk!" He yelled out in a deep baritone voice.

"Woah!" Ben and Ben 23 got out in amazement.

"Interesting." The Detective said with a nod. "Note to self, get DNA from the future of this particular species for future adventures."

"Wow, I should try and use ultimate forms of aliens I haven't done yet." remarked Ultimate Clockwerk looking himself over. "It seems like I can actually have an easier time moving around without those clunky legs."

"They did make us look fat." Ben chuckled. "But still your going to fuse this alien with Alien X? Isn't that risky?"

"Ben, I had to deal with a Celestialsapien acting like a spoiled brat, trying to dictate how I should live my life all because he said so. I risked everything to fight him, and went farther than ever thought possible. If I have to do that again to get Paradox back and keep other dimensions safe, then I'll do it."

"Good point." He said while Ben 23 nodded in agreement. "But just be careful."

Ultimate Clockwerk turned back to normal before he pushed a button on his watch with the second core popping up and moved the dials together with Clockwerk and Alien X together. "Things might get hectic, NOW would be a real good time to brace yourselves and hang on."

"Ok!"

Ben 23 gulped as Harem Ben slammed on the ultimatrix.

FLASH!

With the bus suddenly shaking since all of them felt a big wave go through.

Ben gripped on the chair as Harem Ben glowed a bright green color. 'I pray this doesn't rip the entire universe apart!'

'This is intense!' thought Ben 23.

'Oh this isn't going to be good.' The Detective thought.

The glowing body glowed as he became bigger then a human as three large horns popped out of his head, two large metal arms on his back, a large quartz crystal formed on his legs as his arms began to gain large fin like spikes with arrows on the tips, as he gained a white, red and black colorization with his eyes becoming bright gold. On each side of him were two figures with gold colored skin and green masks covering their faces as their left and right arms were connected to a chain made of pure green energy as they started to turn into either a male with bulging muscles or a woman with a large ass, K cup chest and long golden hair of energy.

"CLOCK X!" they declared out in what sounded like three voices at once.

Ben went wide eyed at this as he let go of the chair. "By god…."

"Oh my." Serena said while looking at her body. "Such power."

"This is incredible!" came Bellicus making a fist. "I feel ten times more powerful than the last time I could move."

"Hello." The Detective said to the entities. "Names Benjamin Kirby Holmes, the Detective and a Ben that has Paradox's power. Nice to meet you at last." 'Hopefully it will be better then when Paradox tried to talk to them.'

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Serena."

"And I'm Bellicus."

He shook their hands. "So how does it feel to be as powerful as a Beyonder from the Marvel Universe?"

"A what?"

"Nothing. Just cosmic awareness." He said before pointing to the barrier. "But if you would break the barrier, it would be nice."

"Alright, let's do this." spoke what sounded like Ben's voice before Clock X floated out of the bus and towards the barrier.

All three raised their left hands up and said at once. " _ **Notion. Destroy Chronian Time Lock granted. Eliminating barrier to atomic scale.**_ "

The barrier slowly cracked and spasmed before exploding into a trillion pieces as the gate was released from its grip.

"Woah." spoke Ben 23. "That is SO cool!"

"It is." The Detective nodded. "And now this dimension can interact with the rest of the omniverse, so if you see a Chronian in your dimension, say hi to it."

Clock X appeared in the bus while the two entities were very impressed at their work.

"Wow, I can safely say that was wonderful!" spoke Serena.

"Agreed." Said Bellicus. "I feel like I can do anything, even save the dinosaurs from extinction in all realities!"

Ben sweatdropped at that.

"Thank you for the assist." The Detective said. "But it's time to be off, your story is over for right now."

"Aw, but we just got started." pouted Serena.

"You can appear later, not now." He chuckled. "Besides, we just saw a fraction of Harem Ben's powers, and you two are his best. So don't despair, he will call on you two again later."

"Very well." spoke Bellicus before it turned back into Harem Ben who slumped and fell onto the floor while looking dazed.

"Woah….that was way different than Ultimate Alien X."

"Because you fused two time species together." The Detective said while using his Paradoxtrix to speed up the charging process on the ultimatrix. "Now, let us enter dimension 000000- 00 BTC and save Paradox."

"And kick ass." spoke Ben.

The bus drove into the gate.

-Dimension 000000- 00 BTC-

And appeared in a city full of purple buildings as a large purple moon hung over the planet.

"Welcome to the Chronian capital." The Detective said. "And as you can see, it was like earth, but with a different colored moon that gave them their powers over time. Even believed that time was controlled by the moon deity Kronoxi, god of the universe and ruler of all time. Also made alcohol that can never give you a hangover."

"Well do you have a feel for Paradox now?"

He looked at his Paradoxtrix and saw it was pointing to a large tower in the distance with a clock on the front. "Yes, and he's in the main cathedral. Straight ahead of us."

"Then what are we waiting for? Full steam ahead." spoke Ben 23.

The bus drove faster while driving towards the building.

(At said building)

"Alright, so what's the plan?" asked Harem Ben.

"Simple." Ben said. "We go in, save Paradox and stop the person pulling the dimensions together."

"One problem." The Detective said. "There might be a security system here. The Chronian's are very paranoid about thieves."

"Then we don't trip them. I'll go in as Teeny-Weeny and disable them." spoke Ben 23.

"Teeny-Weeny?" Harem Ben said. "Really?"

"Oh don't go starting that again!"

"He means Nanomech." whispered the Detective.

"Wow, not gonna say a word." Harem Ben shook his head.

"Perhaps I can turn into Grey Matter and change the security system?" Ben suggested.

"Maybe." The Detective said. "But I could always change into a future version of Nanomech, but that might not exactly work."

"Why?" Harem Ben asked.

"He's too big. And most of my aliens don't have the small factor, especially Dalek Delta. That one is more likely to destroy everything then sneak into a heavily guarded area."

"What about Goop?"

"Possibly, but we need something that won't be detected….wait." He looked at Harem Ben. "On our adventures, we met a evil Ben that has a Lenopan in his roster, and since you have said DNA due to the update, it might be possible to use it to sneak in and open the doors from the other side. We can use our other aliens to back you up if the security system activates."

"How can a Sludgepuppy not get detected compared to the others?"

"Language." Ben frowned. "It's a slur in my dimension."

"Sorry, but you still get my point."

"A Chronian door is basically air tight, but like all doors dust and dirt can still get in. Meaning it won't see a Lenopan as a threat due to being made of mud." The Detective explained. "They were good at time manipulation, not with germs and biological warfare, a good thing too."

Harem Ben nodded. "I can see if that would work. But this will be my first time using one."

"Just don't turn into a mud dragon." Ben 23 shivered. "It wasn't fun fighting one."

"I'm not even gonna ask." He said before slamming on the symbol and turned into a goo like creature with four long whiskers and green eyes as the ultimatrix symbol was on his chest. "Mudpuppy!"

"Again." Ben frowned. "Still a slur."

"I'll work on names later, AFTER we get out of this." he frowned.

The Detective and the other Bens nodded before Mudpuppy went under the door and right behind it as he saw a panel on the side with a hand on it. "He's going to open the door in about….huh? Five seconds? That's-"

SMASH!

The door opened up as the panel was smashed in with a mud hammer.

"Nevermind then."

The others went in with Mudpuppy giving a thumbs up as they looked around.

"I don't see any security here." Ben 23 said while Ben saw some lasers down the main hallway.

"Oh boy, that's going to be a problem."

"Not really."

"Well let's get this done." Mudpuppy said while slithering under the lasers, only to notice that there was a trap door right near the end, leading to a bottomless pit. "Oh crap."

"I got this." smirked Ben 23 dialing in before slamming down and turned into a blue version of Nanomech with a gold eye and accents before easily flying past the lasers and over the pit. As he flew over, he saw a large clock like switch near the edge and grinned. "Oh this will work perfectly."

The Detective chuckled. "That voice is still funny even after ten trillion years."

Teeny-Meeny moved over and grabbed the switch before pulling on it. "Heard that!"

The lasers vanished as they ran over to the other side as Mudpuppy made a bridge over the trap door with his body.

They then saw the next obstacle, which was a large bridge with a tiny bridge over it and several electric nets on the walls and ceiling as a large door was at the very end.

"That's the way to the inner sanctum." The Detective said. "And where Paradox is being held."

"Which means they'll really come rushing if we slip up here."

"Especially since this pit is connected to the Big Bang Event." He said. "So if we fall in, well...it won't be pretty."

Ben slammed into the omnitrix and turned into Jetray. "Let me check for any traps." he flew up near the ceiling and carefully glided around. "I don't see anything odd."

He then noticed a small pocket on the wall and looked at it, revealing it to be several tiny purple guns on a rotating platform.

"Oh boy." He said while flying back. "We got guns pointing at our direction."

"Chronian Time Blasters, capable of turning people back into their younger selves. Not a good thing when their pointed at the bridge over a Big Bang Event laid pit." The Detective sighed before turning into Ecto Revenant. "I'll fly over and try to find other traps on the other side, and Harem Ben this is a prehistoric version of Ghostfreak."

Mudpuppy cringed seeing him. "Yikes, and I thought the one I knew was hard to stand."

He floated over and looked at the door before seeing a large switch plate. "Oh boy, we have a trap right near the gate."

Jetray sighed. "This is going to be tricky."

"It already was when we got here."

Teeny-Weeny changed back to Ben 23 while getting an idea and walked on the bridge. "Maybe it has a weight limit?"

That was when the guns popped up and aimed purple lasers at him.

"Ben watch out!"

He went wide eyed before Ecto Revenant grabbed him and flew him back as the guns went back into position and the lasers disappeared.

The ghost changed back to the Detective and placed Ben 23 on the ground. "Looks like we need to make another bridge to cross this death trap."

"I got it." Ben dialed in an alien before turning into Bloxx and carefully made a bridge while keeping an eye on the the area where the lasers went.

"Never saw that alien before." Mudpuppy said. "What is it called?"

"Bloxx." The Detective said. "And you can use that species along with others he has on hand."

"Might need to give it a new name, but it's better than Teeny-Weeny."

"I got it! I'll work on renaming some of my aliens. Yeesh, everyone's a critic." He grumbled.

"Ugh." Bloxx groaned. "I can't hold it for much longer! Just run you fools!"

"I'm not Gandalf." The Detective joker before running over Bloxx's body.

"We good now?"

Ben 23 and Mudpuppy ran as Bloxx felt the weight on him and groaned, which didn't help as Ben 23 stepped on his face.

"Hey watch it."

"My bad." He said as Bloxx jumped onto the other side as he landed on the panel.

Which caused the door to gain a thick coat of steel and an electric net.

"Crap." Bloxx groaned. "That one's on me."

"Which alien should we try next?" asked Mudpuppy.

Try Rath." Said the Detective. "Or an ultimate version of him."

"Mmmm, maybe."

"Or you can do an ultimate Lenopan. It's your choice."

"Give me a second."

"I'll give you an eternity if you do asked." He chuckled while checking his pocket watch. "Just make it quick, before Paradox is either killed or turned into a living weapon of mass destruction."

Mudpuppy slammed down on the symbol before glowing green. He got bigger and longer as he gained six tentacle like arms on his back, the mud became multi colored and his mouth gained sharp dagger like teeth.

"Ultimate Mudpuppy!" He yelled before suddenly gaining a second head.

"That's interesting." The Detective said. "But why the extra head?"

"To be the polite one." Said the second head. "Names Bartholomew, the polite head."

Ultimate Mudpuppy lashed out and started covering himself through the steel while ignoring the electricity.

The door was then corroded into rust while the second head spat the metal right into the pit.

"Ew." Ben 23 gagged.

"Perfect." spoke Bloxx.

"That was spot on." Bartholomew said. "Jolly good show there."

The four started moving through the doorway cautiously.

Only to see a large room with a clock on the floor and back wall as a gold throne sat in the middle. And in the center of the room was Paradox, but with cut marks and burnt clothes as he was chained to the floor.

"Paradox!"

He groaned as the Detective looked him over.

"He's fine, just bruised. But who would have the power and gal to do this to him?"

"That would be me." Said a voice from behind the throne.

The Detective took a defensive stance. "I should've know you were behind this one, Time Ben."

The other three got defensive as a figure stepped out.

This figure had purple armor, dark brown hair, a muscular frame, and holding a dark purple omnitrix with a scythe blade on the right side. "It's Eon you foolish copycat."

"Eon!" spoke the three with glares with said Ben smirking.

"I'm amazed you managed to find me, after last time I figured you'd be out dealing with smaller villains and not realize what was happening until it was too late."

"I'm not that ignorant."

"Wait, how are you uncuffed?!" Harem Ben frowned.

"A simple glitch in time undid the seals and after robbing the body of that pathetic Reaper Ben, I returned to my dimension where I planned my revenge on you, Paradox, the Detective and all versions of you that dare to stop my plans."

"So you're twice as bad." glared Harem Ben. "This time I'll personally make sure you can never hurt anyone again."

"Oh? How? Break my neck and kill me like all those others?" He asked mockingly.

"If it comes to that, then yes."

He rolled his eyes. "Well then, I guess I have to kill you all first before going to dimension Prime."

"Bring it on dork." spoke Ben 23.

"Well then." He said while slamming on the omnitrix and turned into Alien X, but was covered in black holes and had two clock hands on his horns. " **Let's see you face a being that wants nothing but revenge on all Bens!** "

"If that's how you want to play it, then we'll do that twice!" spoke Ben and turned to Harem Ben. "What do you say?"

"I say." He grinned. "It's hero time."

Both of them slammed down before Harem Ben became Clock X while Ben became Alien X, but stayed stiff.

(In Ben's Alien X's mind)

"Guys." Ben said. "I need help fighting Eon, and I have a Ben that's using you right now so...care to help?"

"Believe us, hard not to notice." frowned Bellicus. "So you think we'll just hand you the reigns like before?"

"Well I'm just gonna skip to the important part. If you let me use Alien X so we can beat him and save Paradox, then next time I come here we can go over about...ten things you can't agree with. I say ten because I don't know how long it'll take and I don't wanna be stuck in here forever. So what do you say?"

"..."

"Come now." Serena said. "Let him save that….person. It might be fun."

"Notion denied." he frowned. "We can't guarantee he'll keep his promise. Besides, if that other you can fight no problem, why rely on us too?"

"Ugh, you are so strict!" Ben grumbled. "I mean really, it's to save the omniverse. Not a damn debate on the issue of trust."

"Hi." The Detective while appearing next to Ben. "Are you almost ready?"

"Ah!" he jumped with wide eyes. "Wha-how did you get in here?!"

"I'm a being that goes into dimensions, it's easy as pie for me." He then looked at the faces. "You should accept the terms, because if he dies by Eon, you two will be destroyed as well. And I do know you 'like' each other more than friends."

"He does make a good point, if Ben dies so do we." spoke Serena.

"Death is inevitable for all beings. He'll die eventually just like us, so it makes no difference."

"So you want her to die?" The Detective asked seriously. "Is that what you want?"

"I never said that." he glared.

"So you DO like her." smirked Ben. "Who knew you were you're an old Romeo this whole time?"

"Oh be quiet!"

Serena blushed a dark green hue. "Bellicus."

The Detective sighed. "Besides the love you two have, do you really want to see her get destroyed after Eon kills Benjamin? Is that your goal or are you just too eager to be the one that's right all the time? If so, you are a fool." He then looked at his pocket watch. "Also in about ten seconds outside this plane of existence, Eon is about to rip your heart out with his bare hands so I suggest you think quickly."

"Alright alright! Notion accepted!"

"Good." The Detective said as Ben sighed in relief. "Also, I know what you do when Ben's not around." He winked at them.

(Outside the mind)

" **Die Tennyson!** " Eon yelled while plunging a hand right towards Alien X's chest as Clock X was in a crater a mile deep.

Alien X moved and caught his wrist and narrowed his eyes with Eon going wide eyed. "Not today."

" **You shouldn't have control!** "

He punched him into a wall. "Just go to hell."

He glared before summoning a meteor and sent it at Ben 23. " **Then watch the brat die!** "

That was when PSI appeared right in front of the meteor and took the hit.

BOOM!

"Oof! That smarts!"

"Oh you're gonna get it!" Ben 23 turned into Vomit Man and used his tentacles to swallow a piece of rubble and hacked the blast up.

Eon raised his hand and turned the ball of energy into vipers that fell right onto the alien. " **Fools, this is my most powerful form! You can't stop perfection!** "

"Wrong." came a voice behind him and wound up kicked in the head by Alien X before Clock X held his hand out and fired a beam over Eon's form, causing him to glow and slow down as he went flying back.

"You're nowhere near perfect." he walked over and started to punch Eon all over the head, chest, and limbs, causing indents in him before his body stopped and he went flying back faster while his body spasmed from the hits and caused a huge hole to break open in the building.

Eon groaned while spitting plasma onto the ground. " **You….fools.** " He got up and glared. " **You think you've won? Ha, how foolish of you.** "

PSI's horn glowed as Eon got picked up like a rag doll. "You don't have any allies or tricks we can't stop."

"Yeah, we've got you outnumbered, outgunned, and outmatched." spoke Vomit Man with his arms crossed.

"Is that right?" Said a voice from behind them. "Because from what I see, you Bennys and faker are in a lot of hurt. Ha ha ha!"

PSI went wide eyed before seeing a Future Vladat appear from behind and fire a blast of purple energy at his face, seeing him flying into the street as he turned back to the Detective. "Gah!"

Alien X went wide eyed as he saw the Future Valdat change into Napoleon, who was right next to him, but had a broken mask with some blackened skin and a dark purple eye showing from the cracks.

" **Took your time….partner.** "

"What can I say? I was busy getting the guests, ha ha!"

"Who's that?" asked Clock X.

"I'll answer that." He grinned while bowing to him with his top hat. "Napoleon Kirby Tennyson, or the Napoleon of Crime for short and I'M the real Detective not that faker, ha ha!" He then grabbed Clock X's symbol and turned it as he changed him back. "And you're my first guest!"

"Hey!"

"Sorry, but I'm the one talking here, not you. So go to the corner and beg for a puppy treat Benny poo~"

Alien X suddenly appeared in front of him and slugged him right in the cheek which sent him flying away while grabbing Harem Ben and moved them back.

"Thanks for the save." He said.

"No problem, just keep in mind, he's like the Detective, but way nutso."

"How nuts?"

"He's crazy enough to have nazi fighter planes in his dimension."

Napoleon appeared next to Eon in a wall of green energy and frowned. "You told me you could handle these play things."

He changed back. "It's harder when that Ben 100 is in their party."

"Well then, if that's the case, we might have to pull out our ace." He grinned before snapping his fingers as a wall of green energy covered the area.

-Dimension Prime-

And caused them to appear in Lo Soledad.

"Ha ha ha! Bennys and faker! Look where we are!"

The Detective groaned before going wide eyed. "Oh no….he didn't."

"What? What did he do?" Ben asked while Ben 23 and Harem Ben ran over to him.

"He sent us to dimension Prime, and evaded the Retcon Barrier in the process. But that's impossible."

"Meaning what exactly?"

"He was the one that sucked the dimensions in." Eon said. "All with the Napoltrix."

Napoleon smirked. "Yep, and it was thanks to the energy I stole from that stupid scientist. Oh the screams were intoxicating, ha ha ha!"

"That just means we're gonna hold nothing back you monsters." glared Ben.

"Oh? Is that so?" Napoleon smirked. "And how are you going to do that? Bore us to death?"

"No, but after we're done you'll be simpering." spoke Harem Ben with a glare. "I've had to deal with bigger fishes then either of you and came out alive."

"So you want to play that game? Ha! Just watch." He said before snapping his fingers as a wall of green energy appeared behind him. "Now a riddle, what is bigger than a gang but smaller than an army?"

"No games you two, just tell us." demanded Ben 23.

"It's a cabal." He said as Grease Monkey Ben, Benjamin O'Mally, Mad Ben, Drakul, Nega Ben, Benzarro, Parasite Ben, Bezzzarzzz, and Bad Ben walked out of the wall of energy as it closed behind them. "A cabal of evil Bens that is! Ha ha ha!"

"Aw shit, not this again." muttered Ben with a frown while Ben 23 facepalmed.

"A comeback? We do NOT need that now!"

"But this time." Napoleon laughed. "It's to the DEATH! HA HA HA!"

"Oi! Where are we?" asked Mad Ben before seeing the four and slowly grinned. "Oh, I know what."

"Ben mad!" yelled Benzarro with a groan.

"Damn landlubbers, where's my ship?!" Benjamin O'Mally growled.

"Too much sunlight." Drakul frowned while covering his face.

"Please tell me it's heaven." Parasite Ben said while his watch glowed a bright green. "Ow! Ok ok I'm sorry! Just stop!"

"I will kill you for killing the queen you wormzzzzzzz!" Bezzzarzzz buzzed in anger.

"Why me?" Nega Ben grumbled while playing with the Nullitrix. "Just why me."

"Oh, this is perfect." smirked Bad Ben with a laugh. "I'm going to take my time making each of you suffer slowly and make you wish for death."

"Man, the version I met was nowhere near as bad as him." whispered Harem Ben.

"Try Mad Ben." Ben whispered back. "He tried to kill us."

Mad Ben frowned before seeing the Detective and paled. 'Fuck! Not him again!'

"You are going to pay for trashing my ride!" Grease Monkey Ben growled.

"Oh god, do we have to kill them all?" muttered Parasite Ben.

The symbol glowed brighter while hurting him.

"Gah! Ok ok ok!"

"This might be harder than we thought." muttered Ben with a glare.

The Detective walked forwards and chuckled. "Oh Napoleon, you thought I wouldn't know?"

"What?"

"You are a being like me, someone with similar thought patterns." He said while a black wall of energy appeared behind him. "Now, for my riddle, what is better than a cabal, but is going to send you backing?"

"What?"

That was when Ultimate Ben 10k, Food Mascot Ben, Bennett d'Aragon de La Baptiste de Toye, Wizard Ben, Lucky Boy, Muryoku no akuma, Duck Ben, Bianca Tennyson, Omniman, Al Ha Bin, Vice Magistrate Ben, Sissy Ben, and Kamen Rider Alien walked out from the wall of energy as it closed behind them.

"A league of Bens." He smirked. "And today, you are done for Napoleon."

"Sacrebleu! Where am I?" asked Bennett before looking at the others and was stunned before seeing Duck Ben cough.

"Honking dammit! I was in the middle of a honking nap!"

"Nani? Soshite nani!?" Muryoku no akuma said in shock.

"Your second wish is done Detective." Bowed Al Ha Bin.

"Calculations show we are in dimension Prime." Omniman said while looking around.

"And just when I finished a spell." Both Wizard and Lucky Boy said at once.

"Ben Sticks?" Good Mascot Ben asked Sissy Ben. "Only 10.95."

"Sorry, I don't have my wallet on me."

Kamen Rider Alien looked at Eon and frowned. "Grand Wizard Eon, you dare to steal me away from Alien City?!"

"Weird." Bianca said while Ultimate Ben 10k frowned.

"This again Eon, really?"

"Not another one." Vice Magistrate Ben frowned. "Especially with that creep."

"Wait, where's Gwen at?" asked Ben 23.

"She was down with a cold." Lucky Boy said. "So he asked me to fill in."

"Well, looks like this really is a comeback." spoke Ben stepping forward and cleared his throat. "Alright! You wanna pit Bens against Bens again? Then keep in mind, when we kick ALL your butts, we're gonna make sure you won't look at an omnitrix!"

Napoleon smirked. "Good, but first things first." He snapped his fingers as several gates appeared in the sky and broke apart, revealing a large ocean and landmass that soon took root to the area. "A little fun with Paradox's energy, now let us began and only one rule, THERE AREN'T ANY! HAHAHAHA!"

"Well boys, time to tear these assholes apart." smirked Bad Ben before dialing in an alien and slammed down before transforming into Atomix, but with minty green spots before he went flying at the others before Ben 10k ran out in front.

"Not on my watch pal!" He said before turning into Ultimate Flameblast and charged at him.

"My turn." kamen Rider Alien said before posing. "Henshin!"

" _Kamen Rider…._ " The belt said in a loud man's voice as the figure gained green armor with several black spikes and a helmet with a white visor and the omnitrix symbol on his belt and arm. " _A-A-A-ALIEN! Go Go Go Go!_ "

"It's hero time!" he said while running at Parasite Ben.

"Ah! Get away!" He said before turning into Ghostfreak and went under the ground.

" _Change up! Change change change change…_ " the belt said while Kamen Rider Alien gained Armodrillo's drill arm on his left hand, bulky looking armor on his chest, legs and arms, and a helmet with pointed ears. " _Drill Mode!_ "

The other Bens started to run into the action with Mad Ben jumping right into turning into Way Big who swung his hand and tried punching at them.

Muryoku no akuma threw smoke bombs at him as he used his cursed watch and turned into a giant squid like creature with a tent like foldings on the limbs and an omnitrix symbol on the head, as it grabbed Way Big's face. "Namae: Ikutsu ka Koromodako, yarō!"

"MMMMMM?!" He cried out before getting pulled into a deep lake.

"Ben hungry!" Benzarro growled while turning into Frankenstrike.

"Calculating." Omniman said before turning into Upgrade. "Probability of losing, zero percent."

Benzarro let out a blast of electricity.

He dodged before jumping on him. "Not today!"

Bianca looked at Nega Ben and waved. "Hi."

He rolled his eyes before turning into Ultimate Snare-oh and turned the dial to the side as he gained Atomix's arms. "Look, I'm not into girls right now. So piss off."

She huffed before turning into her Anodite form. "I was trying to be nice jerk."

"Now isn't the time to be nice."

She flew at him and blasted mana at him.

Drakul turned into his Osmosian form and looked at Bennett with a frown. "You won't stop me mortal."

"I fought the cardinal before." He said while turning into Diamondhead and pulled out All For One and One For All from the scabbard. "Now on guard devil!"

"Flimsy blades will do nothing against me!"

Wizard Ben turned into his Homo Magicus form and pointed to Benjamin O'Mally as he turned into his Krakken form. "You will not beat the grand wizard of Ledgerdomain."

"Witchcraft won't stop the Pirate King of a Thousand Form!" He roared before charging at him. He lashed his tentacles out at the Ben before finding Wizard Ben disappearing.

"Askizzaxaz!" He yelled from over his head as his arms got bigger and he started to pull the tentacles off him one by one. "AHHH! Gah! My back!"

Duck Ben turned into Kickin Hawk and looked at Bezzzarzzz with a frown. "Go honk yourself bug brain."

He buzzed in rage before turning into Crashhopper. "You will zzzufer!" he lunged at Duck Ben who took a kung fu stance.

"I'm gonna honk you up!"

Sissy Ben giggled while looking at Grease Monkey Ben. "You know you're nice and rugged for another me, but the Kevin I know is WAY more bigger. So you wanna try and fight normal style or my style?"

He frowned before turning into Ditto as he split into five. "Go fuck yourself!"

He huffed before turning into UniTrisis. "Oh well, your loss big boy~" her eyes glowed before all of them found themselves repelled away.

"Ahh!"

"Hey!"

Food Mascot Ben turned into Goop as he saw Eon and ran after him. "Give me your money! You will like the Ben Sticks!"

He frowned before slashing at him with his scythe blade, which glowed a bright white and black color.

Only for Al Ha Bin to turn into Heatblast and sent a ball of flames at him. "You won't get far infidel!"

He jumped away quickly before Food Mascot Ben wrapped around his ankles and hurled him away.

The Detective looked at Napoleon before saying. "Today I will kill you."

He changed into his Prehistoric Zaroffican and smirked. "You said that more than once."

The Detective slammed the Paradoxtrix before turning into Beelzecrash. "And this will be the last." He then jumped at him as a crater formed behind him.

Bad Atomix laughed as he slammed his fist against Ultimate Flameblast's cheek and fired a point blank energy blast.

He growled at that as the other head grabbed him and chomped on him. "That hurt!"

"Yeow! Then let me fix that!" he reached up and grabbed the neck before squeezing hard to cut off his air while swinging his knee up into his chest.

He gasped at this before using his tail to slam him into the ground.

Harem Ben looked at the chaos before seeing Ben 23 slamming on the watch and turned into Nosfera KO. "Nice one, but I've got one better." he smirked before transforming into a fusion of Ultimate Cannonbolt and Heatblast. "Say hello to CannonBlast!"

"That's weird." He said before spitting Corruptuars at Benzarro, only for it to be blasted by Parasite Ben, who was now in his Churl form.

"Die so I can get some rest!"

"What's his deal?" CannonBlast asked.

"His omnitrix is evil and is controlling his actions." Nosfora KO said. "It keeps making him kill and do horrible stuff and he keeps begging to die."

"I see." remarked the fusion looking at Churl and narrowed his eyes. "I'm gonna try and take care of him, see if I can help."

He sent the blasts at him while the symbol grew brighter and brighter. "OW! Ok ok! I'm going I'm going! Stop showing me starving babies! AHHH!"

"Good luck, I'm gonna deal with zombie face over there."

Benzarro growled while turning into a zombie Heatblast with purple flames and a missing arm, hanging lower jaw, and attacked Omniman in his Sotoraggian form.

BOOM BOOM BOOM!

"Success rate diminishing." He said while blasting him with his bazooka blasters. "Recalculating results."

"Me angry!" he roared while spewing out flames. "Ben want to make you pay!"

Nosfora KO ran over and sent a Corruptura at him. "Not today zombie face!"

Benzarro turned before letting out a stream of flames from his mouth which burned the Corruptura up before hitting Nosfora KO.

Ben turned into Chromastone before firing a colored blast at Drakul, who was now in his Vladat form and trying to punch Bennett's Swampfire form.

"Gah! You worthless insects!" He growled while charging at them and punched them in the chests.

"Have at thee you cur!" Bennett groaned before throwing some seeds at Drakul's feet, causing vines to spring up.

CannonBlast rolled towards Parasite while he turned into Goop and tried to wrap around him as the symbol glowed as night as the sun.

"AHHHH! Ok ok! I'm going to kill him! Stop laughing in my mind!" he called out before winding up splattered around the place while the parts burned up with CannonBlast unfolding.

"Listen to me, I get why you're like this, but you don't have to be."

He turned into Toepick. "I can't. The watch is too strong! AHHHH!"

"Don't look at the face!" Yelled Wizard Ben whole in his Terraspin form. "It's a pit of despair and death, gah! My back!"

"I know." he rolled up and went at Toepick before hitting him and slammed him through one of the buildings. "Sorry, but I'll have to help you when you're knocked out."

The omnitrix glowed brighter as it rose up and started to act like a puppeteer and turned into Way Big, but with green lines all over his body and a dark black spot on his chest. He then went to step on CannonBlast.

"Woah!" He cried out before turning back to Harem Ben and turned into Ultimate Mudpuppy as the foot squashed him. He slipped out while turning into Upgrade. "Ok, now I'm taking off the gloves. Time for a new kind of tech!"

"You're all dead!" yelled Mad Ben who was Rath now and trying to claw Lucky Ben to pieces. "But first I'll take you out shrimp!"

"Woah! Luck Blast!" He said while sending a blast of energy at Rath's face while Muryoku no akuma turned into Jatai and wrapped around his neck and face.

"Roar!" He growled out while trying to pull off the yokai from his neck. "Get off me!"

He tightened the hold as Astrodactyl flew above him with Stinkfly going after him.

"You are going to get a honking of a sentence!"

"Buzzz off you inzzzect!" He buzzed while trying to hit him with the stinger.

Kamen Rider Alien chased after Benjamin O'Mally while hitting the omni-belt. " _Change up! Change change change change…._ " The belt said while gaining a sickly green color and large mouth where his left foot was that dripped yellow ooze. " _Toxic Mode!_ "

Benjamin O'Mally changed into his Hookanite Sapien form and blasted him with a pistol.

He jumped up and kicked him in the face while sending a bullet storm of goo at him.

"Gah! You bilgerat!"

"I will defeat you and then ensure that the true evil is crushed once and for all!"

Ultimate Ben 10k turned into Humungousaur as Al Ha Bin in his Rocks form was pushed back to back with him due to the actions of Nega Ben in his Ultimate Swampfire form which was more light lavender in color with Big Chill's wings and Grease Monkey Ben's Lodestar form.

"Oh master, make a free wish and I shall obey."

"Well right now I wish we could get the upper hand again, but these guys aren't making it easy."

"As you wish." He said before snapping his fingers and caused an earthquake that was a level 11 on the richter scale. "Now get ready to fly!"

Fissures opened up under the Bens as Al Ha Bin turned into a tanned Jetray with a fez on his head and took off into the sky.

"Woah!" Nega Swampfire said while turning the dial and gained Astrodactyl's wings and took flight as Grease Monkey fell into the depths. "Not this time!"

"Ahhhh!" he cried out before finding himself caught by Sissy Ben who turned into Big Chill. "W-What the?"

"You might not be the nicest Ben around, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna let you die."

"Wait….why did you fucking do that?! AREN'T you going to let me die to teach me a lesson?!"

"Nope, that would be sad for your family."

Wizard Ben turned into his Anodite form while seeing Bianca's Anodite form as Drakul in his Lenopan form looked over them like a demonic beast. "Care for an extra hand?"

"Join the dance, let's tango."

Both held hands before blasting a beam of magic and mana at the alien.

"Ahh! You mortals will pay!" He roared while charging at them.

The Detective changed into Voracrow and blasted mana blasts that Napoleon as he turned into a Future Time Beast. "Give up! You won't win turn coat!"

"Ha ha! Oh faker, I'm already the winner!" He laughed while sending time energy blasts at him as Eon was attacked by Omniman's Techadon Weapon Master's form.

"You will fall time being." He said while sending robotic balls at him which fired energy lasers at the Chronian.

He slashed at the balls with his scythe blade. "I may have no other aliens, but Alien X, but you won't stop us from turning my dimension into the Prime Dimension!"

"Tell that to this!" called Vice Magistrate Ben who hurled several glowing orbs near Eon's feet before a large shockwave engulfed him.

"GAH!" He cried out in pain. He glared at him before slashing the orbs. "You will pay for that No Watch!"

"That's Vice Magistrate to you."

Parasite Ben's omnitrix kept on trying to squash Upgrade with Way Big as the alien tried to figure out how to stop him.

"I need to get up close to that watch and shut it down." He said before getting an idea. "Ha! That's it! Time to get my hands muddy." he slammed his hand on the symbol before glowing green.

Way Big's hand went towards him with the intent to crush him to bits as the symbol glowed as bright as ten suns.

The body started to become more human like as his hands became longer and covered in nodes, his face gained two eyes and a mouth as his legs became coated with thick liquid metal that went from his legs to his back to form a large jet pack.

"Ultimate Upgrade!" He yelled while sounding slightly feminine. "Woah, that was weird."

The hand grabbed him while moving towards his symbol as it glowed in delight.

"Time to see what this fella can do now." He said before gaining a large cannon on his arm and blasted liquid metal at the hand, causing intense pain to the giant. "Huh, acid metal balls, nice."

"Ahhhh!" Parasite Ben cried out while waking up. "That hurt! Ow! Ok ok! I'll kill him slowly!"

"Snap out of it! You can't let that thing control you! You're the one who has the body, not it!"

"I'm too weak you bastard! I'm a coward, and I can't change that!" He yelled while trying to crush Ultimate Upgrade. "It's the only thing that is keeping me going, after it killed my family! I just wish for death but it won't let AHHHHH! STOP! STOP THIS PAIN AHHHHH!"

'It made him kill his own family?! That thing is an abomination!' He thought with anger. 'That's it! It's fusion time!'

"AHHH!" He cried out as Astrodactyl tackled Stinkfly into his horn. "AHHH!"

"Honk off!"

"Gah! You bazzzdard!" He buzzed. "I will make you a zzzlave to the hive!"

"I had one evil master and I'm not going to get another honking one now." he remarked before forming whips and used them to grab Stinkfly and started to spin around.

"Ahhhhhh!"

Ultimate Upgrade slammed the ultramatrix core as a shockwave occurred that caused Stinkfly to go flying away into the battle between Rocks, Lucky Boy, and Anodite Bianca with Benjamin O'Mally in his Squidstrictor form and Drakul in his monster vampire form.

" **ROAR!** " The vampire lord roared in rage while flying at Rocks.

He grabbed his arms while trying to push him away. "Ah! You will not stop one of king Solomon's jinn!"

Bianca formed tendrils and wrapped them around Drakul before pulling.

"Lucky Bomb!" Lucky Boy said while making a bomb out of magic and chucked it at Squidstrictor as the pirate slashed it with a cutlass.

"You ain't tricking me boy, not this time." He grinned while firing three pistols at him.

"Woah!" he cried before rolling out of the way.

"Oh masters." Rocks said while trying to push Drakul away. "A wish perhaps to turn the tide of war."

"Give me a spell to stop that blood sucker." Lucky Boy said. "I wish it!"

He snapped his fingers. "As you command."

He smirked before his hands glowed as night as the sun. "Luminos Rex!"

" **AHHHHHHHHH! THE LIGHT!** " He cried out while his skin started to burn wildly.

"Arg! That won't work on me you scoundrels!"

Bianca smirked before turning into Rath, but had a tiny waist, a G cup chest, a small ass and had a long tail with white fur. "Now look here Benjamin O'Mally who is apparently a pirate king, Rath is going to kick you so hard that your mouth will be shitting out crap instead of your ass!"

"Tough talk for a pussy cat."

"What did you just call Rath?!"

"A bloody pussy cat." He grinned with humor. "Now go shit on the poop deck like a good pussy."

"That's it! Rath is gonna rip you a new asshole and rip THAT asshole into a new asshole!" She roared in rage.

Kamen Rider Alien dodger an attack from Bad Ben while his omni-belt started to glow brightly.

" _DNA armor unlocked! Lucky!_ " The belt said as Bad Ben in his Four Arms form punched him in the face.

"I think it's time to quit jumping around and take your beating like a real Ben."

He frowned. "As long as my body is working, I will defeat you and your evil allies. For that is what a Kamen Rider does!"

"Keep telling yourself that." laughed Bad Ben before swinging his leg up and slammed it into the rider's stomach.

He grabbed the leg before pushing him off and turned the omni-belt as it glowed a bright white color.

" _Final_ _change up! Change change change change…._ " The belt said while his armor became a bright white color with large shoulder guards, a helmet with three long horns, and a large katana with a star on the tip as his visor gained a star shaped swirl on it. " _FINAL MODE!_ _HERO OF THE STARS!_ "

Bad Ben blinked before rearing all four arms up and swung them down.

Only for him to slash at the arms and caused a black hole like tear to draw blood on all four arms.

"AHHH!" He cried out before getting kicked into the air as Kamen Rider Alien slashed the air and sent more black hole tears at him.

"Black Divider!" He yelled while slashing the air.

"AHHHHH!"

He then slashed again before jumping up and spun both symbols at the same time.

" _Change up! Go go go! Final Rider Finisher!_ " The belt said while he got covered in a white energy and the blade fused with his right foot.

"Oh crap!"

"RIDER KICK!" He yelled while his mouth head was covered in energy as he crashed into Bad Four Arms, releasing a shock wave that rocked the area like a miniature black hole.

"GAAH!" let out the alien before he went flying back and crashed through several walls while bouncing across the ground. He then landed on Eon while changing back as his watch cracked a little on the lense.

"Hey! Get off!" He growled before seeing Way Big getting set crashing to the ground by a figure on his arm.

That being a large liquid like humanoid with green lines going down his body, long metal armor on his legs, nodes for hands, and long tentacles on his face.

"UpMud!" he declared before moving towards the omnitrix.

It glowed brightly while the alien started to ooze into it as the Way Big started to get covered in liquid metal and mud, forming a suit of armor that made Parasite Way Big look like a dark warrior.

" _Time to end this._ " UpMud said while tinkering with the inner workings.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Parasite Way Big screamed in pain as the green veins started to get bigger before exploding with green blood landing on the other Bens.

"Bleck!"

"This is gonna be hard to clean up." Wizard Ben muttered while Drakul was chained up with ropes with with crosses on it.

"Aaaaahhhh! It burns! IT BURNS!"

Bianca sighed as Benjamin O'Mally was in a bloody pulp on the ground.

"Honking gross." Duck Ben shivered as Bezzzarzzz was in a crater that was made from his impact. "Are we honking done yet?"

"No." Said Bennett while Muryoku no akuma was grumbling on the body of Mad Ben.

"Suiko matawa Hyakume o shiyō shite iru hitsuyō ga arimasu. Matawa Isonade matawa kotengu." he muttered while Mad Ben was groaning, only to get a jab on the neck.

Nega Ben grumbled while Sissy Ben was on him as Grease Monkey Ben was passed out on his lap. "Get off me."

"Nope~" he sang. "You're gonna sit there like a good boy, or I'll have to discipline you."

He grumbled. "Whatever."

Benzarro was on the ground as his head was detached from his body, due to Omniman kicking it off. "Me no like."

"Calculation, you are defeated. So stay until the battle is over."

Al Ha Bin and Ultimate Ben 10k cracked their necks while Lucky Boy was stretching.

"Man, those guys were tough."

"It was oh master." Al Ha Bin said. "But we have two infidels to stop."

"Big time."

Kamen Rider Alien tan towards a Future Dravek as PSI used its power to lift him up into the air. "Black Divider!"

"Oh! That hurt, oh wait, I can't feel pain!" He yelled before turning into a Cyberman and blasted the Rider a few feet away. "Now it's time to delete you faker and turn this dimension into my play toy!"

"Not on our watch!" called out Harem Ben before turning into Gravattack and slammed on the symbol before transforming into Ultimate Gravattack and held his glowing hands out causing the villain to fall down due to the intense gravity.

"Gah! You little punk!" He said while blasting him in the eye as Eon turned into Alien X.

" **ENOUGH! This ends now!** " He yelled while forming several black holes from his hands. " **All Bens will die today and my dimension will be the ONLY one in existence!** "

"Not gonna happen!" yelled Ben before turning into Alien X too, except he was able to move right away and lunged at Eon before slamming into his gut.

" **GAH!** " He cried out while grabbing his head and kicked it with his knee as he grabbed him with both arms. " **TIME TO BREAK THE PEST!** "

PSI changed into Dalek Delta and blasted him in the face, sending him into the wall. " **EXTERMINATE!** "

"Man, this stinks." groaned Ben 23 seeing the fighting and dialed in an alien. "I gotta really help wrap this up, and I got just the dude."

The other Bens, including the bad ones that heard Eon's declaration, frowned while the good ones fixed them or released them for a common goal. The preservation of their dimensions.

" **You will not stop me! No one will!** " Eon growled as Napoleon laughed and ran at Dalek Deta. " **You will all be destroyed!** "

"Hey doofus!" yelled Ben 23 running towards them. "I got someone ready and willing to kick your ass!"

Eon frowned. " **No one can save you now.** " he held his hand out and gathered energy before firing it in a concentrated blast which reached Ben 23 and caused an explosion just as he slammed down on the watch. " **One down, an entire omniverse to go.** "

"I ain't down yet!" came a voice from the dust cloud while Plug Man stepped out with his fingers sucking up energy from the blast with a smirk before he fired it back along with his cables right back at Eon.

" **GAHHHHHH!** " He cried out while the other Bens turned into their best or personal favorite aliens. " **YOU WORM! Napoleon! Get me more evil versions!** "

The Cyberman turned back to normal while looking somewhat satisfied. "Nope, sorry Eon poo, but this is all yoke on you! Ha ha ha!"

" **What? What are you-** " he was cut off when Alien X slammed him in the gut sending him flying up before getting swatted right back down to the ground thanks to Bad Atomix.

"You said we could rule the omniverse!" Bad Ben growled as Benjamin O'Mally used his Krakken form to slam Eon even more into the ground as Wizard blasted him with magic. "Not destroy my town!"

"I ain't goin out like last time again!" yelled Mad Way Big who crossed his arms and fired a cosmic ray right over Eon.

" **GAH!** " He cried as Bezzzarzzz kicked him with Crashhopper with Kamen Rider Alien and Bennett slashed him with their swords.

"You will zzzzuffer for your betrayal!" He buzzed as Drakul used his vampire form to kick him upwards as Al Ha Bin and Lucky Boy used magic to make him fly into several walls.

" **You will not make a fool of Drakul!** " roared the vampire as he swung at Eon, but he formed a barrier bouncing back the claw before he flew up and punched Drakul on his back.

" **You will be the next Ben I destroy-gah!** " He cried out as Benzarro as Swampfire, with no right leg and a wilted torso, sent blasts of fire at him while Nega Ben used Ultimate Way Big with Alien X's powers to karate chop him in the stomach.

"Me eat you!"

"My family will not be killed by you ya bastard!" Nega Ultimate Way Big as Bianca as Four Arms and Sissy Ben as Rath gave Eon a set of six consecutive punches to the chest and gut.

" **GAH!** " He cried out as Grease Ditto jumped on him and distracted him as Ultimate XLR8 flew at him and punched the Celestialsapien in the face.

"I'm not gonna lose my family and friends again like that!"

" **You little!** " He growled while throwing him to the ground as Muryoku no akuma used Waira to send him crashing right towards Omniman in his Sotoraggian form as he got blasted by bazooka fire. " **GAH!** "

Food Mascot and Duck Ben turned into Kickin Hawk and Goop respectively and managed to kick him into a wall as his arms were glued to the surface.

"Choke on that ya honkin bastard!"

He groaned while Harem Ben turned into DiamondKen and punched him right through the wall as the Detective used his Future Naijan form to melt the wall into the ground. " **You can't stop perfection! You are nothing but copies of Prime Ben! You are nothing!** "

"Actually, we're something." spoke Alien X with a glare. "You think just because you have a younger body and the power to change that makes you superior? No. You use to be one of us, a Ben Tennyson with his own life, but you chose to hurt and destroy instead of fight through. You could have been a hero, you could have tried to use your powers to help, but the things that are nothing are people like you who think that destroying is the way to live. We're not nothing, it's YOU."

" **Grrr! You think I'm the bad guy?! I WAS THE HERO! I SAVED MY PEOPLE TILL THE END! YOU AND YOUR OMNITRIXES ARE THE PLAGUE! NOT ME! YOU ARE!** "

Future Naijan sighed. "You are not a hero. The Chronian's saw you as a monster. A weapon. They sent you to dimension RAT to die, not to save them. And you blew that up as well you foolish boy."

Eon went wide eyed. " **No it's not true! You lie! You lie like Paradox!** "

"You only lie to yourself, Time Ben."

"I may know what to do with him." spoke Harem Ben.

Ben looked at Harem Ben. "What?"

"I use Clock X and could either erase him from existence permanently, or put him in a state of mind where he's alive, but no matter what, he can't move in reality, or time."

"I think the latter might work."

The Detective changed back. "You need three Celestialsapiens for that to work, but with all these Bens here, it might work, given you allow the dark Bens to help out."

The dark Bens shook their heads no.

"Well….that plans a bust. But perhaps Ben 23 can activate his version of Alien X?"

"Aw yeah! That's what I'm talking about."

"Uh, that might be harder than you think." spoke Ben. "If you go Alien X, you need to get Serena and Bellicus to agree to it. Any action needs to be unanimous, and if they don't agree to even let you out, you'll be stuck in there for good."

"Chillax, I can handle them." He grinned. "My charm is irresistible."

"Nani?" Said Muryoku no akuma with confusion.

"He's serious." spoke Harem Ben with a frown. "You need to try and make a deal if they won't listen. Try offering your notion in some of their own ideas to get on their good side."

Ben 23 nodded while turning the dial until he saw Alien X's silhouette. "Bingo!" he slammed down before transforming in a blue flash. And in his place was Alien X, but with blue eyes and was shorter than normal.

(In Alien X' mind)

Ben 23 looked around while amazed at the stars around him. "Woah, this is awesome!"

That was when two blue faces appeared next to him.

"Hello, my name is Serena, the voice of love and compassion." The female face smiled happily.

"And I am Bellicus, the voice of rage and aggression." frowned the male face with a large mustache. "What is it you want?"

"Oh I'm Ben and I'm a superstar." He said with some charm.

"And?"

"Well I came here to use this Alien X dude to help out the others."

"With what?" Serena asked.

"To stop Eon forever."

"And why should we?"

"Well because he wanted to destroy dimension Prime." He said while their eyes went wide eyed. "And if we let him go, he will keep this up over and over again. Plus none of us want to actually kill him, just trap him."

"Oh dear, this is serious." spoke Serena.

"Yes, especially if it's the Prime dimension." Bellicus said. "If that dimension goes so does the entire omniverse."

"So can you help?" Ben 23 asked.

"Hmmm, notion depatable." spoke Bellicus. "We will need more time to decide."

"How much?"

"Until we figure out a way to finish our many debates, including the saving of the dinosaurs from extinction." Bellicus said while Ben 23 groaned.

"Who cares about them? We gotta do it now!"

"Time here is fast compared to your perception of time." Serena said. "So don't worry about getting bored."

"That's not the point!" he frowned. "We put our butts on the line to stay alive and keep him from going kamikaze on everything, and we need to finish it now!"

"Not until we finish our debates." Bellicus frowned. "We can discuss the matter of Eon later."

Ben 23 groaned as this while the Detective appeared next to him.

"Are you almost done? Eon is trying to break his bonds at this moment."

"I'm trying, but this guy isn't bothering to work with me here."

"I see. Well here's a suggestion." He whispered into his ear. "Tell them a compromise involving the dinosaurs, more specifically using Jurassic Park as a reference. Plus you can get some cash in the process."

"Alright. Yo heads! Maybe we can make a deal."

Both looked at him as the Detective disappeared in a flash of black light. "What?"

"Ever heard of Jurassic Park?"

"Yes." Bellicus said. "What of it?"

"If you help me out, I'll let you save the dinosaurs and create a theme park for them to roam around on."

"And where would this place be put?"

"Um….Pluto."

"You're saying we terraform Pluto, that tasteless planet, into a dinosaur theme park?"

"Well it sure would be a one of a kind, am I right?"

"Mmm….notion granted."

'That was lucky.' Ben 23 thought with a sigh of relief.

"Just don't try backing out of it, or else."

"Bellicus, don't be too hard on him." Serena said. "This boy is not that conceited, right?"

"Are you kidding? Just look at him."

Ben 23 waved at them.

"He's a celebrity, they are always conceited."

"I'm working on it." he grumbled.

(Outside the mind)

Eon growled while the goo around his limbs started to melt off. " **You won't hold me back from ending your EXISTENCES!** "

"Is the kid gonna be done anytime soon?"

The Detective looked at his pocket watch. "In about….one second. Relax, he will help."

"Woah!" spoke Alien X 23 as he moved and looked at himself. "This is WAY wicked!"

"I suggest you finish this." The Detective said pointing to the evil Chronian. "Like in the next ten minutes or less."

Ben and Harem Ben nodded before dialing on their watches.

FLASH!

And turned into Clock X and Alien X.

Alien X 23 raised his hand up. " _ **Notion granted. Imprisonment of Eon underway.**_ "

"Let's do this thing."

Eon saw the aliens raise their hands up. " **You think that will stop me? One day I will return and when I do, all of you will perish and I shall make my dimension the TRUE Prime dimension!** "

"No you won't."

"For you will be in the most impossible prison in history." Alien X said as Alien X 23 and Clock X sent three beams of bright green energy at Eon's head. "A never ending dream!"

" **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** " he screamed out while reverting back into his old original form. "AHHHHH!"

The other Bens watched on while Napoleon walked out of the area with a frown.

'To think, I almost got a new playland. Oh well, time to cause chaos in WWII again! Ha ha ha!' He laughed to himself before vanishing in a flash of dark green energy.

Eon soon found himself frozen while standing, with a blank expression, and just stood there in place without even breathing.

"Nani?" Said Muryoku no akuma while Lucky Ben and Bianca were completely surprised along with some of the dark Bens. "Sono otoko ni nani ga okotta nodesu ka?"

"He is in a dream like state." The Detective said. "A place that only exists in his mind, all the while a simple idea is playing out that he has long buried behind the facade of chaos and death."

"What?" Asked Drakul with a frown.

He smiled. "To be a hero to his people. Just like he always wanted, a life without other versions of us or the time locked dimension, just him, his omnitrix, and his many adventures. All while he is paralyzed in this spot for all eternity."

"I told him he had a chance to be that, and if it's in his dreams, then we'll leave him there." spoke Alien X before clapping his hands together with a boom before Eon glowed and vanished from the spot. "I put him away in a pocket dimension. Even if he can never awaken, I am not taking anymore chances."

"Good choice." The Detective nodded. "We can't have the Prime Ben finding him and accidentally getting turned into another Eon. That would cause another RAT's timeline."

"So, does this mean the catastrophe's over?" asked Ben 10k.

"Almost." He pointed to the water and lands outside. "We need to get those fragments back to their dimensions, but only Paradox has that knowledge…..wait. We forgot him back in Dimension 00000- 00 BTC!"

"I'm right here." Paradox said while behind him.

"Ah! Oh, it's you. How did you?"

"Long story involving me in the Forge of Creation, but that is a story for another time."

"I think I already know." spoke Alien X before the three of them turned back to normal. "So...what are we gonna do about them?" he pointed to the bad Bens.

"What?" Bezzzarzzz frowned. "We are fine you bazzdardzzz."

"Simple." Paradox said while the Time Bus appeared from a portal, due to auto pilot and parked next to the Detective. "We drive them home."

"Tch, forget that." spoke Bad Ben with a smirk. "I say we do what we want now. What do you say boys? If we could do what they do, then we'd be the ones calling the shots."

Nega Ben rolled his eyes. "No thanks, not interested."

"I don't follow a mortal." Drakul frowned.

"I'm the Pirate King of a Thousand Forms, I need water to sail not these foul lands unknown." Benjamin O'Mally frowned.

"Forget it, I just wanna get back to my own place and show that punk Rook what for for backstabbing me." frowned Mad Ben.

"The queen needzzzz protecting." Bezzzarzzz buzzed.

"Me need food." Benzarro frowned. "No stay here."

"No." Grease Monkey Ben said. "I'm not fucking around while my big sis is back home."

Harem Ben then noticed that Parasite Ben was nowhere to be seen and frowned. 'Knew it, he's….gone.'

Bad Ben gulped while the good Ben either glared at him or grinned at him for outnumbering him.

"Why don't we give you a head start before chasing you?"

"All For One and One For All will give you such a strike on your face devil." Bennett said.

"Better start running, honking bastard." Duck Ben grinned.

Bad Ben glared before transforming into XLR8, with a gray helmet, wheels, and claws with reddish skin before zipping off. 'Cocky arrogant bastards!'

Only for Muryoku no akuma to appear next to him and sent a senbon at his neck, causing a fast acting nerve agent to take effect and caused XLR8 to freeze in place. "Teme."

"Remind me not to get on that guy's bad side." spoke Ben 10k with a smile. "Well Paradox, I'm ready to head on back home."

"Good." He said while the Detective started raising walls of black energy over the patches of other dimensions. "Holmes, make sure they are in the right coordinates."

"I know." He said while sending them back. "After all, you were the one to teach me about taking dimensions from one point to the other, teacher."

"Well me, it was swell." smiled Harem Ban shaking Ben's hand. "Hopefully you don't run into any weirdos in your career, but they're bound to pop up."

"Yep, and you try not to get anymore girls." He chuckled.

The Time Bus opened its door while Paradox walked towards it.

"Next stop, away from here."

"Just one question, how'd you do it?"

"What can I say? I guess it was written in the stars." he chuckled.

"Or by the authors." The Detective said while winking at the reviewers. "Whatever came first."

(Much later)

"Man, it's great to be back." sighed Ben 23 laying on his bed. "After that crazy trip, I'm taking a vacation."

As he laid there, he didn't notice that Looma was hiding in the closet with a grin.

'When he comes in here, I'll have my husband!'

(With the normal Ben)

He sat on the bus while it was driving towards the gate with Paradox and the Detective sitting next to him.

"Well this was fun." The Detective said. "But we're almost at your dimension and once we pass through, you will be back and I'll be off."

"Thank god. I think I've had enough dimensional fighting for one….how long has it been?"

"About three months, maybe a year." Paradox said.

"It's already Christmas there." The Detective said. "So I suggest you get Elena a gift….speaking of which. I'll help you out with her."

"Hold up, what?"

"Remember what I said about reprogramming the nanochips in her body? Well, since you did stop Napoleon for me, I'll give you a gift. A nice, loving, non killing girlfriend."

"...you know what? I'm too tired and exhausted to complain. I just feel like passing out in my bed."

The bus drove into the gate before crashing into Kevin's garage.

"Here we are." Paradox said. "Home sweet home, dimension wise that is."

"Thanks you two. Hope you feel better Paradox."

"Don't worry, I have been in worse." He said while getting out of the Time Bus.

"Later Benjamin." Said the Detective with a smile. "It was nice working with you as guide and protector."

"Just try not to get in anymore trouble."

"Like I could." He said while Ben walked out of the bus. "See you next BMC, oops spoilers."

"Yeah yeah." he waved off with a yawn. 'Man I'm gonna pass out for the next month or two.'

The bus drove off before entering a portal and vanished, just as a ball of dark energy went out of it and flew into the distance.

"Maybe I should consider upping my style, that fusion thing was pretty badass."

"And the ultimate function." Paradox brought up. "Don't forget that."

"That too, I miss it."

"Truth be told, Azmuth wanted to give you that function again." He said. "But he thought it would bring back memories of the Diagon, so he didn't add it. But if you tell him about your adventure, he might reconsider it in his next omnitrix, after he finds Primus again."

"Yeah, whatever happened to it?"

"Got misplaced outside time and space during your battle with Diagon, but the Detective brought it back to this dimension after this trip. Something about fixing loose ends."

"Well that's a relief."

Paradox smiled before walking off. "I hope you do well, especially in your new future."

'Same, but if I ever get a family as big as that one Ben, I might just retire altogether.' He thought before seeing Paradox flashing away as he blinked. "Wait? What new future?"

"Ben." Said a voice from the bushes, that sounded like…..

"Oh crap." Ben went wide eyed. 'Not Elena!'

"Is that really you?" She said while popped out of the bush, in her original nanochip form and wearing a wedding dress for some reason. "I was so worried about you, you disappeared for months."

'Damn you Detective!' He screamed in his head before Elena ran towards him with open arms. He didn't hesitate before transforming into Big Chill and flew off.

"Come back!" She called out while running after him. "I just want to marry you!"

The Detective chuckled while looking from a tree. 'Told you I was going to reprogram her.' He then walked away while disappearing in a wall of black energy.


	81. Chapter 81

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 81

A boy ends up the boyfriend by mistake of a 'handy' girl.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A phone's alarm went off, telling a teen boy to wake up and get ready for school. This pale skinned teen boy had white hair and blue eyes. He reached out and knocked it onto the floor. "Ten more minutes..."

And that's when his mother came in. "Matt, get up, I made breakfast sandwiches."

Hearing breakfast sandwich made him shot up out of bed to reveal he was sleeping shirtless. "On second thought I'm fully rested." He turned off the alarm on his phone and jumped down the stairs. His landing made the vases on the shelf shake a little. "Breakfast sandwiches!" He then started scarfing down the 2 on his plate as his older sister watched.

"Can you stop? Your way of eating is horrifying."

"Wendy, leave Matt alone." Said their dad.

"But dad, it's like watching a monster."

"You're almost done with High School, you can stop looking at Matt's home table manners after you go to college. Now stop complaining or I'm never buying you a car!"

She pouted before Matt finished breakfast.

"Mmmmmmm-mh! Mom, thanks for making such great breakfast."

"You're welcome Matt."

"And Wendy? I'm at home, I can be a sloppy as I want." he smirked while she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Whatever, at least I'm in private school and you're in public school."

"Yeah, I'm in the fun school with all those cool monsters." He replied. "And you're in private school where you have to deal with nothing but homework and uppity douchebags."

"At least I know I won't be a plebian."

"You won't have a loving family either." He then started running to his room to change.

"Damn, that was a hot burn."

(Later)

We see Matt now at school. Bright white jacket. Blue shirt underneath. Purple pants and white army boots. Rainbow colored backpack. 'Good thing everyone dresses weird, otherwise people would call me a colorblind weirdo.' he thought while whistling to himself as he walked the halls.

"Hey Matt Kruze, how are you today, 'mon?" Asked a Jamaican teen. He had blue eyes, tied up dreadlocks, red pants, black sandals, grey sweater with glitter on it, and a black backpack.

"I'm great Matt Tipton, you know why?"

"Shoot, 'mon."

"I'm gonna put the love letter in Rhonda's locker tonight."

"For real? That's some great news."

"Yeah! If only I knew where her locker was."

"I know where it is." Said a female voice.

Both Matts turned to see a tall light skinned succubus with an H-cup chest, pink hair, with red streaks, black eyes red wings, white bikini bra and yellow loin cloth.

"Who are you, mon?" Asked Matt Tipton.

"I'm Lucy, and I can help you find Rhonda's locker."

"Really? That'd be really appreciative."

"Yep, it's locker 501." She told him. 'Sucker, he's giving that letter to the wrong girl.'

"Thanks mon, my boy here is nuts for Rhonda and he needs this, REAL bad."

"Oh trust me, his new girlfriend is never gonna let him break up with her." she smiled before walking past them with a devious grin.

Later after Matt Kruze ate lunch, he stuck the letter in the locker. "Please return my feelings." He whispered. he turned and walked off to class. He was gonna run, but was stopped by a whistle.

"Excuse me, but were you about to fucking run in the hallway?" Asked the Hall Monitor. This girl was a hecatoncheires. She had green eyes, dark skin, her hair was covered by a helmet, she was a bit taller than Matt, her F-cup chest and big ass made a round shape in her hall monitor uniform.

"So what if I was? You ain't a cop."

"No, but I can report you to the principal, who'll give you proper punishment."

"I'm just trying to get to class before lunch period is over. You're ruining the day I finally rack up the courage to confess to my crush."

"Well that's too bad, either you follow the rules or I'll drag you to his office right now."

"I'd like to see you tr-" That's when she punched him with 5 of her hands. "Okay, I'm hurt now."

"Good, now walk to class, or I'll give you a knuckle sandwich buffet."

"Ok ok! I'm going I'm going."

After she left...

"I better get ready to class as well." She said to herself before going to her locker, which was locker number 501.

"Hey Sapphire." Said a short blonde girl in a blue sweater, and pink skirt.

"Hey Rhonda." She replied.

"How's the Hall Monitor thing?"

"Fine, how's the boys trying to score a date with you thing?" She replied.

"Tiring, I just got asked by four at lunch if they wanted to study with me."

"Creeps." That's when the love letter fell. "Huh? What's this doing in my locker?" She then took off her helmet to reveal her long black hair. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes upon. Your kindness towards others makes me love you even more. Your determination to help your friends in trouble, it makes me so happy. When your hair flows in the wind, alls I see is a world of light. You've shrugged off so many jerks without any negative effects. I work hard at school so I can one day impress you..."

"Wow, someone must really like you, Sapphire."

"...I've wanted your pure heart for a while now, but never had the chance to talk to you. But now that I've finally racked up the courage, please come to the school rooftop so I can confess my love in person.

Love,

Your secret admirer."

"This guy likes you for being so cool, instead of just thinking you're hot."

"Wow...no one's ever said something that nice to me."

"Well this guy has probably seen what your like when you take off the hall monitor uniform."

"How? I only take it off after school. Wait...could it be some stalker?"

"I'm pretty sure all secret admirers count as stalkers, but they have the 50/50 chance of getting their crush to return the feelings anyways." she remarked with Sapphire blushing. "So? What are you gonna say when you see him?"

"W-What makes you think I'll go?"

"You are the hall monitor after all, you gotta send his ass to the principal if he's actually a creep."

"Hmm, you make a good point."

"Yeah, now after school, go get 'em!"

That's when Lucy came and started getting things from her locker. "Hey besties."

"Hey Lucy, guess what? Someone finally asked Sapphire out."

"Really now? Tell me all about it." She said sarcastically.

"Well some guy put this love letter in her locker, praising her looks and personality. No name yet, but we're gonna figure that out after school."

"Sounds to me like he's just shy about the truth. If he's waiting for you, then be clear and firm, don't let him try and run out on it because he's too scared to be honest."

"Yeah, you're right Lucy. He won't be chickening out when I get him!"

"That's the spirit. Here, you'll need this." Said Lucy, handing her a condom, making Sapphire deadpan.

"Really?"

Later after school...

"Ok dude, just keep it together. When she shows up, be truthful." He stood there on the school roof, back to the door. He took a deep breath when he started to hear it open. 'What the crap?' He thought as Sapphire entered the roof. 'The Hall Monitor!?'

"So YOU'RE the one eh?"

"So we meet again, Miss Hall Monitor."

"Yep, got your love letter, thanks for saying all that nice stuff."

"Wait, you mean you read it?" he paled.

"Yeah, and I gotta ask, why were you being such douche when we met earlier?"

"Well, I just told you that I racked up the courage to confess my love, I had to throw you off and in order for you to not put 2 and 2 together, I had no other choice but to be a douche."

"Makes sense." She replied. 'Can't believe I fell for it.'

'I can't believe she bought my bullshit.' he thought with a gulp. 'What am I gonna do? If I tell her that some bitch misinformed me about the love letter, she's gonna pound me into mush with all those hands.' he thought nervously. 'Do I lie and act like it's true or make a break for it?'

"So if the douche personality was just a rouse, I think I'd like to see the real you Friday night?'

"Wait, you mean for a date?"

"Not exactly, my friends will be there, but you'll be sticking close to me."

"Do your friends dress in a certain way and you wanna make sure I don't cheat?"

"And I wanna see just how you act and make sure you don't try to run out on me."

'Aw man, I wanted Rhonda, but this girl is kinda hot too.'

"So anyways, I'm Sapphire Moore, nice to meet you."

"Matt Kruze."

"So, what time will you meet me there at?"

"The new pizza place that opened up."

"Maybe around five?"

"Great, hope you're cool, otherwise me and my friends will kick your ass for wasting our time." Sapphire then left the roof.

"...Fuck!"

Later after school, we see Matt and Matt walking.

"Wow mon, the hall monitor?"

"I know Tipton, that damn Lucy is gonna get hers when I see her. My religious parents are good for something after all."

"And...how does that help, mon?"

"They have a closet filled to the brim with holy water, and I'm gonna get that damn Lucy with it."

"Whoa mon, it was just a harmless prank. Look on the bright side, you got a date."

"Yeah, with a girl that has so many hands it'll be awkward just to put an arm around her. I gotta find a way out after it's over."

"Well mon, you may not be able to do that, but love can find a way."

"Not for me."

"I'm sure it won't be that bad mon. Who knows, maybe things will turn out great."

"I dunno man, I gotta think about it. Wanna play video games to take my mind off this upcoming date?"

"Yeah mon, call up Chase and Darnell. My parents are on vacation for the week, let's make a party of it."

Meanwhile at Sapphire's house...

"I can't believe I'm going on a real date." She said to herself in her blue pajamas.

"Yeah, but this is the 1st confession you were ever given." Said Rhonda.

"He better not have any excuses to back out." Said Lucy.

"I just feel all nervous and flustered."

"What do you have to be so nervous about? You're Sapphire Moore the hall monitor, you boxed all 3 school bullies and won!" Said Rhonda.

"You saved me from a creep who thought I was a whore." Said Lucy.

"Even though you're self-conscious about your body, all 4 of us still shared a blanket nude together during the field trip to the South Pole." Said a leprechaun girl who was walking into the living room with a bowl of popcorn. "So really, a date with a boy isn't anything to get your knickers in a twist about."

"I don't know...but I'll try."

"That's the spirit." Said Lucy. "And remember, if he tries to make an excuse about not wanting to be in a relationship, he's probably just shy and needs you to make the first move."

"Got it."

A few days later, we now see Matt wearing dark green pants, red sneakers, a blue shirt and a white jacket. He was driving to Sapphire's house.

'This is it...' he thought. 'You're about to take a girl with a dozen arms out on a date, and who can kick your ass.' He then stopped outside her house. He took a deep breath and knocked.

The door opened and showed Sapphire and her friends all dressed in casual clothing.

'LUCY!?' he thought in shock and anger. "Good evening ladies, I hope to prove that I'm a great boyfriend to Sapphire." He said, ashe noticed Rhonda was here too.

"Well ye better, lest I show you how we Irish wrestle." Said the leprechaun.

"Uh...did someone get stuck with a babysitting job?" Asked Matt, looking at the leprechaun.

"Yer gonna regret that remark!" She said, jumping up and down.

"This is Aileen, she's a leprechaun." Said Sapphire.

"Oh, I'm very sorry." He said. "It's just that you're so short, look so young, and..."

"What? I'm so flat? It's okay to say that, men are gonna grab me anyways because I'm a leprechaun."

"Ok, you're very flat."

"And proud of it, mister!"

"So, I'll be driving you girls to the new pizza place. I hope they have my favorite topping."

"And what exactly is your favorite topping?" Asked Sapphire.

"Anchovies."

Sapphire then gasped. "I have spent my whole life looking for someone else who loves anchovies too."

"Really? You mean you've never met another anchovy lover?"

"Yes, the people in this town can't understand how good it is."

"I know, I always have to order 2 pizzas whenever I'm out with friends because they don't wanna risk one anchovy touching a pepperoni." He said.

'I see sparks already.' Thought Rhonda.

"So, are we gonna go or what?" asked Lucy.

"Oh, right, follow me ladies." He said as they walked to his car.

"Your car is..."

"Yep, coincidentally she's sapphire colored."

Hearing that made said girl blush.

'I'm totally shipping it!' thought Rhonda.

(Later)

They make it to the pizza place that recently opened.

"Why did they name this place Fingering Jessie Pizza?"

"Apparently the owner was a former porn director."

"That's weird." Said Matt.

"Well either way, let's go on in."

As they entered, the theme of the restaurant was as they expected, porn themed.

"I'm now having second thoughts about this place."

"Matt, we can't leave after coming so far." Said Sapphire. "So what if the sleazy named pizza place has a sleazy theme, we came for a date, and we're gonna have one."

"Aren't you the least bit feeling embarrassed?"

"I got wedgied by a diving board when I was 10, I don't care about embarrassment."

"Ouch."

"Now come-on, unless you're a weenie."

"I ain't no weenie, I don't even eat weenies unless they're the mini kind."

"Then let's do this!" Said Sapphire as she carried him in.

"You think they're gonna fuck on the 1st date?" Asked Lucy.

"Hard to tell with her." Said Aileen.

They found a table and got ready to order.

"Welcome to Fingering Jessie Pizza, may I take your order?" Asked a well endowed woman with baby blue hair.

"Is there a special for people on dates?" Asked Rhonda. "These 2 are on one."

"Why yes, dates get the horn dog discount."

"They'll take that."

"Or, would you rather have the amateur porn discount where we take you all to the back and film you all having sex?"

"No, we'll take the horn dog discount." Matt and Sapphire said at the same time.

"Alright, and what will the rest of you have?"

"While they have the anchovies, can the 3 of us get olives, onions and mushrooms?" Asked Aileen.

"Can do."

After taking their order, Sapphire then broke the awkward silence.

"So besides loving anchovies, what else could we have in common?"

"Do you watch anime?"

"Yeah, why?"

"What level of geek, are you?"

"I'd rather not..."

"Hug pillow." Her friends said.

"Hey!"

"Sweet, me too. What hug pillows do you have?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki and Izuku Midoriya..."

"That's a coincidence, I have Orihime Inoue and Ochako Uraraka."

"Well how often do you use them?"

"Nightly, you?"

"Nightly."

"If you 2 had a sleepover, you can make your hug pillows kiss." Said Rhonda.

"We're not children, girl." Said Sapphire.

"Aw come on, you know it's true."

"I'm glad I found a girl who has hug pillows, my bitch of a sister nags me constantly about all of my nerd things."

"Same problem with my cousin."

"Ugh, thinks she can say whatever she wants because she's in a 'better' school."

"Same here with my cousin." Said Sapphire.

'That's 3 things we have in common, maybe I've found my soul mate, but let's keep going.' They both thought as the pizzas arrived.

"One anchovy for the lovely couple, and a mushroom, onion and olives for the 3rd wheels."

"Hey!" Aileen, Lucy and Rhonda complained.

"Oh you know it's true." Sapphire sassed.

Sapphire and Matt took and a slice and started eating.

"Incredible, you both even eat like pigs." Aileen pointed out.

"Don't make me slap you."

"But it's true." Said Rhonda. "It's as of we're looking at the male version of you. Oh, true love..."

"Rhonda, it's just a whole bunch of coincidences." Sapphire then turned to Matt. "What are the chances that you like square dancing?"

"Me and my best friend won 1st place at the fair last year, the bullies were fuming because they were given 2nd place." He then showed the picture of them getting the trophy.

"Uh...there's no way we both coincidentally love Shyamalan and Stephen King movies."

"They're terrible movies are hilarious."

"Uh..." Sapphire started stuttering.

"Well it's not like you enjoy reading lips to anime characters while muting them."

"I actually am working on turning that into the next big thing besides abridge works." he remarked in shock. 'What is she? Some kind of weird clone mentally?'

"Okay, your turn, tell me something you like." Sapphire panicked. 'We can't be that alike.'

"My favorite porn is furry porn, and my favorite music is video game music."

Sapphire slammed her head onto the table. "Unbelievable, we got the exact same likes."

'Wow, I was so lucky with my prank.' Thought Lucy.

'This is getting freaky!' thought Matt with a gulp. 'Calm down, this is still the first date, once it's done I can go home and listen to AMVs to get my mind off of what's going on.'

"I betcha you also love AMV's, like Sapphire." Said Rhonda.

Now it was Matt's turn to slam his head onto the table. 'Fuck! How can I just break this off? I wanted Rhonda, but then I find my new best friend...no, don't friendzone her, she'll find a way to escape.'

'I actually feel pity for the mon.' Thought Matt Tipton as he watched from a bush, using spy toys. "I can't believe these spy toys actually work from this far mon." He said to himself.

He was now trying to avoid looking at her, while eating. 'If I don't look at her, I can't fall in love.'

'He's trying to chicken out, remember what Lucy said.' She thought "So asides from things we both enjoy, how do you spend your spare time Matt?" Asked Sapphire.

"Video Games, more specifically games with a lot of cartoon violence."

"Really? I could never get into them, too many buttons." Said Lucy.

"I really suck at them." Said Rhonda.

"I'm more of a board game kind of gal." Said Aileen.

"Lemme guess, you too?"

"Yep..."

That made him slam his head on the table.

"Hey, you wanna hang out after school tomorrow? Just the 2 of us?"

"Yeah..." he got out without thinking.

That's when she placed 4 hands on his. "I think we're gonna be a great couple."

"What a coincidence, I think so too..." He then turned away from them. 'I give up...'

"Dang, he did it, mon."

'Holy fuck, how did by a completely random chance did I end up becoming the boyfriend of a hecatoncheires? Guess it's just fated.'

After paying the bill, Matt started off by dropping off Rhonda, Lucy and Aileen to their homes. Now we see Matt about to drop Sapphire off at her home.

"So...you gonna throttle me for that kind of weird ass restaurant?"

"No. I admit, didn't expect girls to go into a pervy sounding place, willingly." she remarked with a blush. "Even with the smutty atmosphere I still enjoyed myself."

"I was just happy I got to have my 1st ever date. Even if your friends came along to judge me."

"I'm glad to know you aren't a jerk." Said Sapphire before she used all her arms to hug him. "I'll see yah at school tomorrow." Then she left the car.

The next day...

"Mon...you're freaking dating the hall monitor."

"Yeah, but it's not like I can get away with stuff just because she's my girlfriend." he grumbled with his arms crossed. 'I just hope this doesn't turn all mushy like in those sitcoms.' He thought.

"So many arms mon, it'll be like having being held by multiple girls."

"But kinda weird. I mean I'm amazed she can find enough clothes with plenty of holes for that many."

"Well, we are co-existing with monsters, Kruze. The stores need to accommodate all kinds."

"You got a point there Tipton." remarked Kruze as he shut his locker before feeling several hands tap him on the back. "Huh?" He turned and there was Sapphire in her Hall Monitor uniform. "Oh, hey Sapphire."

"I'd keep in mind that first period is almost starting, wouldn't want you to be late."

"Ah thanks, we still hanging out after school?"

"Of course." She then winked. "Just be careful not to get detention, I won't be so nice on you if that happens."

The 2 Matts then started walking faster.

Later at lunch...

"So, how's the ammo supplies for pranking my sister's graduation ceremony?"

"We're good on the feathers mon, but we will need lots more paintballs, and fire crackers."

"I'll stop by the store for them right after school."

"Well buying them won't be the problem. The problem is we lack willing soldiers to help deploy our stockpile mon."

"Good point, we'll need to find more."

"You're gonna ruin your sister's graduation ceremony?"

"Oh, hi Sapphire. Yeah, her snobby private school Lockheart High."

"My cousin coincidentally goes there too...I want in because he's graduating this year as well."

"How do we have so many coincidences between us?" Asked Kruze.

"Not sure." Sapphire replied. "But hey, this should be fun."

"Yeah, I finally get to stick it to her and you get to stick it to your cousin. I am happy you're gonna join in, we may need your arms when firing carnage."

"But she might be a problem mon. That stuck up school doesn't allow monsters, not even during events."

"Sir, have you forgotten who you're talking about?" Sapphire questioned. "I'm Sapphire Moore. During my 1st month as hall monitor, I busted the guys who were supplying pot to students. I think I can easily break into an upper class private school."

"That's not exactly reassuring."

"Don't worry Kruze, besides, with me, you'll also get my friends to join in on this." She then put her arms around him and pulled him close.

"Aww, I ship it mon."

"One more crack like that and I'll shut it." Said Kruze.

"Shutting it."

"Alright, now you have your soldiers. This coming June is gonna be fun."

(Later)

"So, I see she's the hugging type, mon."

"Yeah, I see that too."

"Are you gonna try and make it your mission to get to 1st base?"

"Hell yeah, don't you remember? As soon as I get a girlfriend, I'm gonna work hard to have my 1st kiss, most likely at the end of the school year."

'He's gonna make that the cherry on top of this prank, isn't he? That would be so wild.'

'Well so far she's pretty good, and not as pressuring as I imagined. I just hope her lips are sweet.'

Later, we now see Kruze and Sapphire hanging out after school as promised. With 3 hands holding his as they walked down the street alley.

"Did you know I took the hall monitor job just because I want to be a cop one day?"

"Really? Well with how hard you've been working, you're gonna be the chief in no time."

"Thanks."

"I dream to be a detective."

"Oh, guess we also have interest in criminal justice."

"Unlike you, I'm gonna be more of a private eye, be my own boss."

"Nice, I expect you to do as well as me when busting criminals."

"Watch, I'm gonna bust circles around you."

"Uh..."

"You're right, that came out very wrong."

Then they made it to their destination.

"So this is the place you were talking abou-"

"Come-on, we gotta hide in the fake stage props." He said, climbing into a cardboard washing machine.

She climbed in as well. It was a snug fit. "Sorry, I panicked." Said Sapphire.

"It's okay." He said, boobs pressing on the side of his head.

"So are there really gonna be mafia goons about to do something hilarious?"

"Yes, and be quiet or they'll catch us."

"Oops, sorry."

A whole bunch of people and monsters dressed in skin tight suits were carrying flashy dressed men with sacks over their heads. All wanting to be let go. The mysterious people let them go, removed the sacks and disappeared as quickly as they appeared.

'What the fuck?' Thought Sapphire.

"What in the? Well, well, well, if it isn't Jake Murdersky of the Murdersky Mafia!"

"Lee Kim of the Hate Triad, you son of a bitch."

"Bradley Simmons of the Blue Tags."

Jake Murdersky wore a red suit with black pinstripes and bowler hat. Lee Kim was dressed in a green suit. Bradley Simmons was wearing a blue baseball cap, blue shorts, blue plaid button shirt, blue bandana tied over mouth and trendy looking blue shoes.

'What the hell am I watching? Huey, Dewey and Louie about to kill each other?' She thought as Kruze held in his giggles.

'Sweet, tonight is the 3 best klutzes of all 3 mafias in this city.'

"You ready to eat my dust?" Said Lee to Jake.

"Oh, thanks for reminding me." Said Bradley. "Pocket sand!" He threw out nothing. "Crap, I left my pocket sand at-"

"Aaaaaaah-" shouted Jake as he charged at Bradley, but tripped over a crumpled up piece of paper and fell face first onto the concrete!

Lee was about to slap Bradley, but he parried with his own palm, causing an unintentional high 5.

"You 2 were ganging up on me!? That's it!" Jake threw his shoe but Bradley dodged and it hit a stray cat! The pissed off cat jumped onto Bradley's bald head!

"Owowowowowow!"

Lee was coming at Jake about to punch, but he forgot to stop running as Jake dodged and Lee punched a brick wall at full force. The pain in his hand caused him to tear up. "Oh god! I think my hand broke!"

"I'm gonna break much more than a hand, bitch!" Shouted Bradley after getting the cat off. He jumped at Lee only for him to dodge, while Bradley fell face 1st into an empty trash can. "See? I broke more. My nose is broken, my head is in severe pain, and the landing made me break a wrist."

"That's nothing. I can break my legs at the same time!" Jake was about to break his legs but then realized how stupid that was. That's when he took a wooden crate to the face, but bounced off and then hit Lee in the face.

'Are these idiots so clumsy they break physics?' Thought Sapphire.

'Man, this is getting good.' thought Matt.

As Bradley was slapping Jake, Lee started stacking wooden crates and then leapt off them trying to do an elbow drop, but the stack of crates fell under him and he landed on both. Bradley's nuts in Jake's face. A little girl was watching the action and reacted naturally as most bored children. "Mom, there's 3 idiots fighting outside my window."

"They're back again? Good thing the cops are on speed dial."

"Should we do something?" whispered Sapphire.

"No, here comes the end of this fight."

All 3 were swinging fists, but missed by huge margins. That's when the police sirens started sounding. They all ran around in circles, flailing their arms around before colliding into each other and falling over. They picked themselves up and ran away!

"Alright, time for us to bounce." They climbed out of the fake washing machine and started running.

'I wonder if he felt my breasts on his face.'

'Damn her breasts were soft.'

They ran far enough that the police sirens could barely be heard.

"That was fun, wasn't it."

"Next time, I choose where to hangout."

"Alright."

"But yeah, I kinda did have fun."

"Glad to hear."

She then hugged him. Face in chest once again, but this time on purpose.

'Definitely soft.'

She then let go and they parted ways for the day. 'Why did I do that?' Sapphire thought.

Kruze came home, with a smile on his face.

"Where have you been loser? Also, what's with the smile?" Asked his sister.

"Fuck you Wendy, I just spent some time with my girlfriend!"

"Wait, you mean the disgusting monster actually did become your girlfriend? Gross!"

"Yeah, that's right you racist shit, my girlfriend is a monster!" he snapped while flipping her the bird.

"Ugh, you better not invite her to our house."

"Or what?" Asked their parents.

"Yeah, we're the authority here, his girlfriend wants to hang out and smoke pot? We'll let her." Said their dad.

"They wanna spend the entire day spitting into each other's mouth, we'll let them." Then their mom was given weird looks. "What? I did it before with your father."

"That isn't something a person would reveal about their love life." Said their dad. "Now back to the subject. Just because you're in better schools, doesn't mean you're a better person, you're just a bitch, Wendy."

"How could you say that about your own daughter?"

"Because it's the truth." he replied with a blunt tone. "Now if he brings his girlfriend over, you're gonna be nice and kind, got it?"

"Whatever dad." She then stormed up to her room.

'Can't wait for her to meet a monster she'll like.'

(Later)

'I'm making great pace with Sapphire, but I wonder what else we should do.' He thought.

"Hey there fellow anime nerd!" Said a british voice.

"Steve? What are you doing here?"

"I just want to inform you that the next anime convention is this weekend." He said. "Also, I want in on this prank, my older brother is being quite the piece of shit."

"Consider it done."

"Splendid. Have a fine day Kruze." Then he walked away.

'Thank you for telling me where I should take Sapphire next.'

(Later)

The weekend came fast and Kruze and Sapphire are at the anime convention. Both were crossplaying.

Kruze was cosplaying Tomoko Kuroki while Sapphire was displaying as Sakamoto.

"Too bad you had to cut your long beautiful hair."

"It's fine, it'll grow back. Why? You like long hair?"

"Yeah."

"What about streaks?"

"They look cool, I guess."

"You guess?"

"So far, I've only seen goths, emos and punk rockers pull off the different colored streak in the hair."

"What would you think if I tried them?"

"Uh..."

"What if I winked at you while wearing the streak in my hair?"

"Th-that would just b-be too much cute."

"Too cute you say? Can't wait to get the streak."

"H-heh, yeah." He remarked with a blush while imagining that.

That's when they saw a manga author's booth being mobbed by fans.

"Oh-no, that guy's booth is surrounded by creeps." Joked Kruze.

"And we're gonna be part of those creeps, aren't we?" Asked Sapphire.

"Creeps, fandoms, it's all the same, isn't it?"

"Yep." They then joined in on the mob.

"Ah! Get back you vultures! You'll get the new chapter in due time! Hey that's my jacket!"

That's when Kruze punched the author in the nose and Sapphire wiped the blood.

"I got his nosebleed!"

"I'll give you 2 thousand dollars!"

"500 thousand, and I'll also give you my son!"

"10 billion!"

"Security!"

That's when guards in armor started shooting tear gas.

The fans coughed with some being so persistent they ran and tackled some. The persistent ones were shot with tranq darts, tased, given the chloroform handkerchief, sometimes all 3. Kruze and Sapphire made it out, only to bump into the 3 school bullies who were cosplaying as Retsuko, Fenneko and Haida.

"What in the..."

"I-it's not what it looks li-"

"The Smath Triplets, the 'anime is lame as fuck' Smath Triplets, what in the hell are you guys doing at this convention?" Said Sapphire, cracking all her knuckles.

"Um...h-here to mock it of course!"

"Oh really? So you're gonna make fun of Haida?"

"NO, HAIDA IS A SWEET CINNAMON BUN WHO DESERVES RETSUKO'S LOVE!" Shouted the leader.

"..."

"It's okay to be closet anime fans, just don't bully me, Tipton, Chase or Darnell or we will tell the school." He said before taking a picture of them.

"H-Hey! Don't take a picture!"

"Or what? You're gonna kill me? My girlfriend here, is the person who beat all of you in a 3 on 1 boxing match."

They gulped seeing her fists crack. "Run!" They tripped before getting up and running like hell.

"I'm having a lot fun so far." Said Kruze.

"Me too, let's see if we can get some new hug pillows."

"Getting tired of your Ichigo/Deku sandwich?"

She blushed. "No, I just wanna buy a matching set with you."

"In that case, we better get the right ones."

When they got to that booth, a lot of male pillows were still remaining.

"Wow, look at the great selections." Said Sapphire.

"Yeah, but barely any female pillows left." Said Kruze.

"So umm...which one should we buy?"

"Hmm...Inuyasha and Kagome?"

"Nah."

"How about Ataru and Lum?"

"Not that pervy jerk."

"Ah, how about Yuki and Yuno?"

"I didn't know you were into that series."

"Not into the yandere girl idea, but the anime itself was plenty entertaining." He said as Sapphire was getting a big grin. "We are not being that type of couple."

"Fine."

They bought the hug pillows and eventually the con ended.

"Well that was fun..." said Kruze, driving Sapphire home.

"Yeah...wanna kiss hug pillows goodbye?"

"You really wanna do what Rhonda joked about on our 1st date?"

"Well, the time we're spending together is making us so close that we can do stupid stuff, like when we watched the 3 mafia idiots."

"Fair point."

They made it to Sapphire's home and then both got out of the car.

"Goodnight Sapphire."

"Goodnight Matt."

Then they pressed their pillows together making kissing sounds.

The next door neighbor took notice. 'Oh great, weird people. I moved out of my last neighborhood to avoid weird people.'

(Later)

"You and Matt have been a very good couple so far." Said Rhonda.

"When are yah gonna kiss?" Asked Aileen.

"Yeah, when are you gonna have your first kiss?" Asked Lucy. "You're the only one in this group who hasn't had their 1st."

"I wanna take it slow." she blushed.

"How slow?"

"As slow as I can. If we took it fast, I'd be fucking him instead of talking to you girls."

"Well you can't wait too long."

"Otherwise he'll dump or God forbid, cheat on you." Said Aileen.

"We're basically the genderswap of each other, he ain't gonna be disloyal, and besides, like you said Lucy. If he's feeling like quitting, I just gotta push the relationship further along."

"Great, so what's your next date gonna be?" Asked Lucy.

"I feel like it should be something to show more skin."

"Beach?" They all asked.

"Beach."

"Then you need a nice and snug swimsuit." Said Lucy.

"Yeah, and you need to walk sexy, and make sure you're in front of him so he can see the bouncing of your butt." Rhonda added.

"It may be awkward rubbing lotion on your back considering all the extra hands mate, but it'll be romantic regardless." Added Aileen.

"Why do I feel like you've all been planning this ahead of time?"

Their eyes all darted to the side.

'Should have expected that.'

"Anyways, when is this beach trip?" Asked Rhonda.

"As always, later this weekend."

"Looks like we got 7 days to pick out a sexy swimsuit for you." Said Lucy.

"Just try not to make me look like a slut."

"Slut? Oh-no, we'd never, but...now that you mention it, let's get a slutty one for you to dance around in on Matt's birthday."

'I shouldn't have said anything.'

Meanwhile with Matt Kruze...

"So Tipton, all of the bros are having an interesting story. Chase is dating the female bully, Darnell has a harem ot cheerleading whores, I'm dating a hecatoncheires, what about you?"

"Well mon, maybe one day, I'll meet a girl too. Maybe when I become an adult, won't matter, I'm okay with single."

"I'm just saying, it'll be awkward if we have kids and you haven't gotten lucky by then."

"Trust me mon, I'm gonna have a hottie as well."

That's when Matt's phone started ringing. "Hello?"

"Hey Matt, wanna go to the beach this weekend?"

"Yes." He said as his mouth watered.

"Great, see you then."

"Kruze...are you about to see your girlfriend in a bikini mon?"

"Yep, see yah Tipton, this'll be the date where I get to 1st base."

'Lucky.'

Later this weekend...

The beach was sunny and had nothing but hot people all hoping to chill out. Sapphire and Kruze were all busy trying to find a spot.

"Hey Sapphire."

"Don't say it..."

"Thanks for giving me a 'hand' with the beach stuff."

"Ugh!" Sapphire made sure Kruze was behind her. 'That's right, check out my ass.' She thought, adding some sway to her hips.

'Damn!' He thought, looking at her huge round butt, bounce. Eventually they found a spot and set up the blanket, umbrella and cooler.

"Can you do me a favor Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"Rub sunblock on my back."

'Score!'

She laid on her belly, bra undid as he got the sunblock ready. "Make sure to get all over my back, legs and the area between my back and legs."

"You mean..."

"Yep."

'Yes!' His boner was pretty obvious under his ketchup and mustard colored swim trunks. He started with the most difficult part, her back, rubbing around the extra arms. "How's this?"

"You're quite smooth and thorough. Thanks for also getting into the hard to reach places. Those always bother me whenever I go to the beach."

"You're very welcome." He then started rubbing the legs.

"Skipping my ass?"

"Oh trust me, I'm saving the best part for last." he smiled while rubbing some around her thighs.

"You perv." She then smirked.

"Says Ms. Hug pillow."

"Says Mr. Hug pillow."

"Touche." He said before rubbing her ass. "And speaking of tushies."

"Just try not to get too frisky or people will stare."

"Don't worry, I'll savor thi-" That's when he was shoved out of the way.

"Matt?" She turned her head and saw a buff guy with sunglasses, blonde curly hair and blue swim trunks.

"Excuse me miss, is this punk bothering you?" He said while giving Kruze a wedgie.

"No, he's my boyfriend, now let him go or I'll feed your fake hair to the seagulls." she growled while making numerous fists at once. She got up with one pair of hands putting her bra back on.

"Oh baby, don't be like that, dump the twerp and we can go fuck in my c-" Then she grabbed his wig and threw it to the air where seagulls started fighting over it. "My ha-" And then he took 8 hard punches simultaneously!

"I SAID LEAVE!" she yelled as he went flying back with Matt wincing.

The jerk sent flying crashed into a churro stand. Fresh steaming hot churros all over him! "Ah! They burn, and cinnamon in my eyes!"

"The only one I'm letting get that close is Matt here."

"Wow, that was so coo-" Then she pulled him close and pressed her lips against his. He went wide eyed while her arms held him close against her chest making steam come out of his ears.

The people who noticed went aww.

'She's really kissing me!'

'I like making the 1st move.' she thought in victory.

Later...we now see the sun setting as the 2 lean against each other.

"Man, today was great."

"Yep, you got to put your hands on me, I got to beat up a jerk, we shared a hotdog."

"You were really teasing me when you made it go in and out. My boner was getting bigger."

"Hey, today just means I'm giving you a preview of when we finally get go the last base. So work very hard on this relationship."

"I just got to 1st base, I'll show you how much effort I can put into this before get to our 4th year."

"Looking forward to what you have planned."

Then they packed up and started heading to the car. Kruze dropped Sapphire off, but this time, they kissed each other goodnight.

It was graduation day for Wendy's school, and everyone that Kruze recruited over the school year were getting into position.

"Oh boy, I can't wait to go off to college and be rid of you, Matt."

"Oh, I hope your graduation goes off with a bang." He said. 'I didn't get to make my 1st kiss the crowning achievement, but making out during the carnage will be just as fun.' He looked at his phone to see texts.

"I'm here mon." Texted Tipton.

"My brother wanted us to all be early." Texted Steve as he got to his seat.

"This is Secret Agent Hi-yah, I'm in position." Texted Rhonda, who also texted a picture of her in a spy costume.

"Was the code name and secret agent outfit really necessary?" Texted Lucy.

"Yes, it makes me look cool." Texted Rhonda.

"Anyways, me and Aileen are in position as well. I'm hiding my wings under a jacket, my horns under a hat, tail tucked into my pants, and Aileen is dressed like Annie." Texted Lucy.

"It feels so painful not wearing green." Texted Aileen.

"That's all great, but where's Sapphire?" Texted Kruze.

"She said she was running a little late."

"A little late? She's supposed to drop the smoke bombs from the ceiling."

"Yeah, question, how exactly will she be dropping them from the ceiling?" Texted Lucy.

"I supplied her with a lot of rope and climbing suction cups."

"Again, where'd the rope and suction cups come from?"

"I have ways of making money without a job, and you don't have to know how I was able to afford all this."

Meanwhile...Sapphire was sneaking down the hallways, surprise attacking guards and throwing their unconscious bodies into the bathrooms.

'Stupid security, I'd be in position by now if it weren't for these assholes.' She continued taking out guards. Using 2 arms to close their mouth, 4 arms to hold their limbs down and then 2 more to rapid punch them so fast and hard they lose consciousness. Eventually, she made it to her point of entry and started climbing into the great and then quietly climbing out the other. She started climbing to the ceiling using her rope and climbing suction cups. Ready to drop smoke bombs as soon as Wendy begins. 'I wonder if I should consider a part time job as a ninja.' She thought. 'Nah, Matt would be ripping my stealth gear off everyday.' She thought before texting. "I'm in position, everyone ready?"

"Ready. What took you so long?"

"Stupid Guards. So when's your sis gonna give her acceptance speech?"

"After the dean gives his speech about the graduating class."

And so they all waited through a half hour speech.

"Now, to announce the graduates. Starting off with, Wendy Kruze!"

The girl stood up and waved as people clapped. "Thank you for this reward, I Wendy Kruze happily acc-" That's when the smoke bombs started dropping!

The people coughed with some yelling out in surprise.

"What is the meaning of-" That's when balls of paint were either shot out or detonated! They splattered the stage making her scream at the mess. "What the fuck? Matt, you're a dead m-" That's when feathers started falling, sticking to the paint. "Ugh, I can't believe this!"

Everyone was getting hit with paint and getting coated in feathers.

"Fuck this, I'm going to the car." Wendy said, grabbing her high school diploma and walking through the crowd.

"Steve! How could you?" Shouted Steve's older brother.

"This is for thinking you had the right to taking the Valentine's candy that mother made for me." He and Rhonda started shooting him up.

"Ow!"

But that's when Rhonda ran and knocked out Steve's older brother with a drop kick!

"A bit overboard, but hey, don't break character till after me and Sapphire make out." Texted Kruze.

"Fine."

That's when Kruze and Sapphire spotted a male hecatonchieres running around with paper fans.

"Don't worry everyone, I'll fix this smoke prob-" That's when Sapphire came down from a rope and started pelting him with paint bombs!

"You asshole! Just because your school is better, doesn't mean you're above us in personality!" That's when everyone opened fire on Sapphire's cousin!

"Ah! Ah! Ow ow ow!"

"You ruined Sapphire's 13th birthday!" Shouted Aileen.

"This is for trying to ruin my and Sapphire's friendship!" Shouted Lucy.

"This is for spoiling every movie the 4 of us were gonna watch!" Shouted Rhonda.

That's when Kruze took Sappbire by the hand and pulled her to the stage. "Everyone, the Prankster Club are gonna be coming soon to reload our arsenal." He called out.

"Matt, what are you doing? I was gonna drown that jerk in paint."

That's when he pulled her close and started kissing her, wanting his tongue pushing past her lips and licking her teeth.

Her eyes widened and felt her back stiffen up before moaning and kissed back.

Their tongues swirled around each other, as the sounds of paint splattering, smoke bombs exploding and people running and screaming was around them.

"What a beautiful couple, mon." Said Tipton as a guard tried to grab him, only for that guard to be shot by the captain of the Prankster Club. He pulled out his phone before taking a few pictures of them.

The police sirens were heard and that was everyone's cue to run like Hell!

Later at Fingering Jessie Pizza, they were all laughing while enjoying some good pizza. Congratulating each other on a job well done.

"Well done everyone, our 1st year of highschool ended perfectly." Said Steve.

"I can't wait for what we're gonna do next year." Said Sapphire.

"Well, one thing is clear, our next stunt is gonna be more expensive and crazy than this one." Said Kruze.

"No doubt about it!" Then they all ate their pizza.

They all happily ate their pizza as someone stared at Tipton across from their table.

'I missed my opportunity, but there's 3 years of high school left.'


	82. Chapter 82

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 82

An Anon gets with the ppg...yeah that's pretty much it.

Series: Powerpuff Girls

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Zzzzzzz."

*BRRRRRRRRRRRRRING!*

"WAHHH!" a Boy with Black hair and Brown eyes exclaimed as he jumped out of bed and fumbled to get up and ran downstairs. "Oh Man What a Night." He yawned firefly as he sat at the kitchen table and rubbed his eyes. "I thought I was never gonna get some sleep."

This is Anon our Hapless Protagonist.

"Now to get some breakfast." He said as he went to his fridge and pulled out some eggs and went to get them fried up on the stove. 'Better hurry don't wanna be late.'

After the eggs were cooked he ate them while rushing to get clothes, even though they were still burning hot.

"Owowowowowow!" he fanned his mouth as he stumbled to get his clothes on properly. "Whoa!" *Crash!*

And promptly landed on his face.

"Ugh Why me?" he groaned as he finished his Breakfast and finally managed to put on his Pants while getting a red jacket on and grabbed some pens and paper. 'Time to Make My Mark.'

He headed outside while feeling pumped. "Now which way's Townsville U?"

(Later)

Anon was walking down the street searching for Townsville U since it was his first day there after moving here from Cityville.

"This place is a lot bigger than citysville." he remarked looking around the town. He Awed at the scope and scale of the place. 'I just hope I don't get lost.' He thought as he noticed a bus in the distance that read. "Townsville U" "Ah! There's the bus! Wait!" Anon shouted as he ran over and Managed to catch it in time.

"Kid, you gotta learn to get here early like everyone else."

"Yeah Sorry first day here." he chuckled before looking back and tried to find a seat. That's when he saw a Girl With Red Hair and a Ribbon in Her Hair writing in a Journal. "Excuse Me may I Sit here?"

"Yeah sure of course you can." she said as she scooted closer to the window and allowed him to sit down That's when Anon noticed the Biggest difference about this Girl...She had no Fingers.

"Um, thank you?" He said as he sat down. "I'm Anon."

"I'm Blossom." She said as the Camera got a good look at her to show she wore a red buttoned up shirt with a white vest over and with a pair of blue jeans that hugged her legs with red sneakers. Her chest was DD. "So I take it you're going to Townsville U?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I'm new."

"So where're you from?"

"Citysville"

As soon as He said that Blossom dropped her Smile and Gained an annoyed Look on her face.

'Oh great another one.' he thought before holding his hands up. "It's not what you think."

"That's what they all Say" she sighed

"I'm serious." He said trying to reason with her as the bus went down the street. "Believe me, I moved here because of the assholes."

Blossom gave a Sigh and smiled "I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, for now."

"Hehehehe Hey Look we're Here"

"Come on let's go" Blossom cheered as they got up and filed with the others off the bus.

*TU*

"Wow, this place is way cleaner than my old school."

"What was your old school like?"

"I came from Citysville."

"Oh yeah good point" she admitted while walking down the hall towards her locker.

Anon pulled out a List of Classes. "Let me see where's room 420?"

"I could show you, that's where I have to head to."

"Thanks"

He smiled while standing next to her as she grabbed her books.

*420*

"Alright class, today we have a new student." The teacher spoke as Anon stood up and introduced himself

"Hey there, I'm Anon."

"Anon here Just Moved in from Citysville"

"FUCK ME WITH A SPOON AND CALL ANNE HATHAWAY ARE YOU SHITTING ME RIGHT NOW!?"

"Buttercup! Calm down!" A soft voice exclaimed trying to calm her down while Anon reeled back and turned to the voice.

He saw a Girl with Green eyes black hair a Green Tank top and blue jeans being restrained by a Girl with blue eyes long blonde hair a Blue Tank top and Black jeans The green One had a Flat A Cup but a rather Massive ASS and the Blue one had a Very Impressive H cup with a tiny butt making Anon gawk.

*Later*

"Sorry about Buttercup." Blossom said embarrassed by her.

"Your sister I take it?"

"Yeah." Blossom chuckled as Said sister stomped over making Anon gulp seeing her expression.

"Buttercup calm down he's not like the others"

"CAN IT NERD BITCH THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND HIM!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU FLAT CHESTED GOPHER!?" Blossom yelled as She and her sister Started to Butt heads

"You heard me! Now get out of the way!"

"STOP IT YOU TWO YOU'RE MAKING A SCENE!" Their sister shouted getting in between and pushed them back.

"Does this happen often?"

"Sometimes."

"Ummm I'm Anon" he greeted before Buttercup glared at him. "Please don't hit me."

"Stand down Sis!" The Blue One who we already know is Bubbles told her angry sister

"But he's one of THEM!"

"Hey! I am not!" Anon shouted in Defiance

"Sure, that's what they say at first, then they start acting like they own the place." Buttercup snapped as she angrily stomped away

"Sorry about her." apologized Bubbles.

"Its Okay Is she always this angry?"

"Ehhhh Sometimes honestly"

"Lots of times." whispered Blossom.

Anon gave a chuckle as the bell Rang 'I hope she doesn't kick my ass.' He thought as he walked to his Next Class but Bumped into Someone. "Oops Sorry"

"Watch it loser."

Anon helped the Girl up, she had Long Brown Hair which had a Crown on Top of her head while wearing a fancy looking yellow dress with black skinny jeans and high heels.

"Hey you Look Kinda Cute~" She said with a Smirk

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." Anon Said with a Blush as the girl walked up to him with a Sway in her steps while leaning against his arm with a smirk.

"Say, are you new around here? I've never seen you here before."

"I'm Anon"

"You can call me Princess." She said seductively.

"Anon there you are come on let's...Oh Hello Princess" Blossom spoke annoyed making said girl glare.

"What do you want loser? Can't you see I'm talking right now."

"Yeah to My friend!" she huffed walking over and grabbed Anon's hand before pulling him away making Princess glare and Anon blush.

"Hold On!" Princess said as she walked up to Anon and Pulled out a card from her reasonable bust size. "If you wanna hang out with a Real Friend give me a Call"

He blushed seeing that and took it while seeing her walk away with a sway making him gulp and Blossom roll her eyes.

"Let's go Anon" Blossom told him

"Wow, who was she?"

"Princess Morbucks She's...an old friend" Blossom spoke using the words old friend loosely

"She seems nice."

"Yeah till she wants something" huffed Blossom making Anon confused.

"Something wrong?"

"No, nothing at all."

*Later*

"Wow, even the food here tastes better." Anon spoke as he bit into a Burger with a hum of satisfaction. 'So good.'

Bubbles and Buttercup walked over and sat their trays Down. "Anon Buttercup has something she wants to say to you"

"..."

"Go on Sis"

"...Sloly"

"Did you just say Sloly?"

"Try again." Blossom said with a scowl

"I'm...sowy."

"Buttercup!" Bubbles scolded

"I'm sorry! There I said it!" Buttercup said with a Huff making her sisters smile and Anon chuckle. "Shut up!" She stammered with a Blushing Face making them chuckle together.

"So Anon what brings here to Townsville?" Bubbles asked

"Well I came here to try and do my work as an ameteur journalist." He spoke while reaching into his bag and Pulling out a book

"How's that going?"

"Not very good" he admitted looking down sadly.

"Don't Worry they can't be that Bad"

"You'd be surprised." He said with a sigh

"Maybe we could see some of your work later?"

"Yeah sounds great"

*Later*

Anon sighed in relief as the school day was finally over. "Well today was...fun." he muttered while relieved Buttercup didn't kick his ass. Noticing it was getting late he hurried home while not realizing he ducked down a dark alley. 'Oh great I think I'm Lost.' he thought looking and found himself lost in the darkness. *GULP* "Man this is Creepy."

"Well well well." A deep voice said as Anon gulped as he felt movement all around him and saw numerous men appear.

"Uhh Hey Ummm I should get going."

"What's your hurry? We only came to chat." One mook said cracking his Knuckles

"S-Sorry, but I really gotta go, later." Anon stammered as he tried to leave only to be blocked by more goons. 'Shit! I'm a dead man.' Anon thought in a Panic.

But when the first man pulled back, he suddenly got knocked away by a pink blur.

"Oh SHIT!"

"Crap! Run guys!" The leader said before being Pummeled by a Blue Blur.

Anon blinked while gobsmacked.

"You okay Anon?" asked Blossom suddenly appearing in front of him along with her other sisters.

"I..I...I...uhhhhhh...I...I...I...I..muhhhhhh"

"What's wrong?"

"I...you...fly...shooom!"

"Of course we can." spoke Buttercup rolling her eyes.

"How...Fly...You...Shoooom...in the Sky!"

"Of course, we're superheroes." giggled Bubbles.

"...Awesome" Anon gasped before Passing Out

"Figures." scoffed Buttercup with annoyance.

*Elsewhere*

The thugs groaned as they dragged themselves towards a large mansion. "Man the boss ain't gonna be happy bout this"

"Maybe we should just run and don't tell her."

"No way man if we don't tell her she be even angrier!"

"I need the cash!"

"Ugh Fine" he replied as he gave a loud knock on the door.

"ENTER!"

The door opened before the group walked in nervously.

"Ummm boss?"

"What is it?" A sharp voice snapped out at them as they looked up at Princess who was sitting on a throne. With a Look on her face that read Not very happy "Well?"

"Um..."

"WELL?!" Princess yelled Getting Impatient with them.

"We messed up! The powerpuff girls ruined everything!" One of them said fearfully making Princess scowl and stand up.

*GULP!*

"Oh really now?"

"Ummm Yes?"

"Get out of my sight." She spoke calmly before snapping her fingers. Summoning an army of Robots. "Get rid of them."

The robots charged up lasers and chased the Mooks away and out the door

"They have been Gotten rid of Mistress"

"No you Bolt Brains when I said get rid of them I meant Kill them!"

"But you were not Specific In your demands"

"...Grrrrrr GO OUT AND KILL THEM YOU WORTHLESS HAIRDRYERS!"

"Yes Mistress." The robot said as it flew off after them.

*Anon*

"Ugh..." Anon groaned as he woke up. "What happened?"

"Oh I see your awake" Spoke a Man with a White Lab coat and black hair.

"W..Where am I? Who are you?"

"Don't be frightened my Name is Professor Jonathan Utonium and the girls Brought you here to Rest"

"Girls? Wait a sec, those three had powers!"

"Indeed" he smiled. "I made them after all."

Anon blinked. "Wait...you mean like clones?"

"Well no not really it's complicated"

"How?"

*3 Minutes of Explanation Cause we the Writers and you the Readers already know this stuff Later*

"Woah...just...woah." Anon said in Shock

"I know it's a lot to take in, I was the same way."

"Anon!" Bubbles cheered as she flew downstairs along with her sisters. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah i am Thanks Bubbles"

"You better for fainting like that." frowned Buttercup. "Is a thank you too hard?"

Blossom shook her Head As Bubbles Giggled. "she was the Most Worried" Blossom whispered to anon

"Really?"

"N...N...NO! I WASN'T WORRIED I WAS JUST...Thoughtful!" Buttercup yelled with a Blush making Anon blink.

'Ok, is she acting like some kind of tsundere?' He thought the professor walked back in the living room.

"Dinners Ready. Anon why don't you join us?"

"Oh I don't wanna Intrude"

"It's no intrusion." spoke Blossom.

*Kitchen*

Anon sat in between Bubbles and Buttercup while the professor set the plates down.

"Anon you're going to love the professor's meatloaf" Bubbles told him happily

"It's the best." smiled Blossom.

"So Anon why'd those jerks jump you?"

"I don't know, I took a wrong turn and the next thing I know, they've got me surrounded." He spoke before taking a Bite out of the meatloaf making him hum. "Mmm, this IS really good."

"See we told you!" smiled Bubbles before Anon started eating in more eagerly.

*later*

Anon relaxed in his bed while feeling full. "Man what a day" he sighed while patting his stomach. "I feel like passing out right about now." He sighed Happily before grabbing the blanket. "Actually, I think I will." He said with a Yawning Smile.

*Later*

Anon gave a Yawn as he woke up "Alright, today I'm definitely gonna have something for my journal." He said confidently...only to come up with nothing. "Except I have no idea what to write." He sighed Annoyed 'After yesterday I was too distracted to remember.' He thought as he leaned back in his chair. "Hmmm, wait, maybe...that's it!" He said as he grabbed his Pencil and started to Frantically Write.

*Later*

"And Done!" he smiled looking at his papers. "This is perfect!" Anon held up the Paper in Victory as He saw the Time and Noticed it was close to lunch time. "And just in time for lunch too."

Anon got up and headed for the Kitchen unaware that A Plug was slowly sparking "Now what to have though?" He Wondered as the Sparking got slightly louder "Maybe spaghetti?"

The plug started Smoke as a Spark was tossed onto his desk.

"Or maybe some meatloaf, haven't had that in a while."

As Anon was Blissfully Unaware his desk had caught fire which then spread to his curtains

"Or just go out to eat?"

Soon the Fire was Crazy, something he smelt and heard

"Holy shit! Fire! FIRE!" Anon yelled as The fire had now Spread to the floor making him rush to the door. Only to Burn his Hand on the Hot Knob. "Ahhh! Hot hot hot!" Anon Stepped back in pain and Bumped into a Cabinet which fell on top of him before succumbing to Unconsciousness the last thing he saw was the fire freezing over.

*Hospital*

"Ugh..." 'Where am I?' he looked around and saw he was in a hospital bed. He saw his hand was in bandages and recalled the fire. "Damn"

"Anon!" Bubbles shouted as she flew into his room and hugged...while also shoving his face in her Chest

His eyes widened while feeling his air get cut off.

"Bubbles get off him he can't breath!"

"Oops, sorry." she let go with her sisters walking in and Anon gasping for air.

"Anon you okay you gave us a Scare!" Buttercup said hugging him

"Buttercup was really worried." whispered Blossom with a smile. Making Said Girl Blush in embarrassment and Anon chuckle

"Oh was she now?"

"S-Shut up! I was not!" She said trying to Deny it with a blush making Bubbles giggle.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Still in a Little pain but I'll Live" he smiled. "I just can't believe a fire started and I didn't see it in time." He spoke with a Weary Sigh "Did it spread far?"

"Sadly it did the whole Complex was caught in it" Bubbles told him

"Aw what!? Fuck!"

"What's wrong?"

"My Book I was writing"

"What kind?"

"it was for an article I was writing i didn't even start on it"

"Was it in a brown leather cover?"

"Yeah why?"

"Because I have it right here." Blossom pulled it from her bag.

"Whoa Blossom you Rock!" Anon said making her blush

"It was no problem." She stammered as her sisters chuckled at her

"How long have I been out?"

"A few Days why?".

"Shit!" He sighed Annoyed by this. "That means I gotta try harder to get some new material." He sighed as The girls looked at him confused

"Every day I'm not finding new stuff makes my job harder."

"We're sorry Anon" Bubbles told him

"No girls, it's not your fault."

Blossom pulled her sisters into the Hallway "Girls, we have to help him."

"Oh yeah? How we gonna do that Einstein?"

"Hmmm How bout we let him do an Article on Us!" beamed Bubbles.

"Why?" Buttercup spoke with an Eye Roll

"Because it's the right thing to do."

"Yeah come On Buttercup let's help him Please?"

"Ugh Fine...Stupid Hero cliches" she grumbled before the three of them headed off.

*Later*

'I wonder where the girls went. They up and vanished without any warning.' The professor thought as he saw Anon sit up

"Where did the girls go?"

"I'm Not Sure Anon" he replied. "They just went off without saying a word."

As soon as he said that girls flew back into the building

"Anon!" Bubbles cheered as she held out his book "We got something for you."

"Really what is it?"

"A story on us" Blossom told him as Anon took the book from Bubbles

"For real? Thanks girls, you have no idea how much this is gonna save me." He said happily making them blush until they saw his sad face

"What's wrong?"

"My apartments Burned down even if I get my article published where am I gonna Stay?"

"Why not stay with us?" Blossom suggested making Buttercup double take

"Say what?!"

"Something wrong with that Buttercup?" Bubbles asked

"We can't let some guy we barely know stay with us."

"But he's our friend!"

"Who we know for a few days!"

"Professor!"

"Hmm, I do get what Buttercup is trying to explain."

"See?"

"But I also know that leaving him by himself with no home isn't a good example to make for you girls."

"But but!"

"Anon, you can stay with us." the professor told him as bubbles hugged him tight

"OH thank you professor!"

"Really? You'd let me bunk at your place? Thanks!"

*Days Later*

"Buttercup! Did you drink the last of the milk?" Blossom yelled.

"And what if I did what're you gonna do about it Leader Girl?"

"Oh nothing, just tell Anon what you say in your sleep."

"..I don't know what you Mean!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh Anon, please-"

"SHUT UP!" she blushed covering Blossom's mouth who was Giving a Smug smile

*Anon*

He was sitting in the guest bedroom while thinking over some stuff.

"Man." Anon sighed. "What's going on with me?" He wondered out loud regarding the girls and how long he's been staying with them. As well as his budding feelings for each of them

Such as how Blossom was cool and calculative, Bubbles was Sweet and Kind, and Buttercup was tough with a soft inside.

'i wonder if they feel the same way?' he idly thought while briefly imagining them naked. Which in turn caused him to get a nose bleed. 'Crap! Keep it together dude, that's going a bit far.' He thought to himself as he heard a knock on his door. "Who is it?"

"Its me Bubbles."

"Oh, come on in." He spoke as Bubbles skipped in happily. "Whatcha need?" He asked as she pulled out a box.

"This came for you."

"Oh thanks." he said as he took the box and was about to open it until...

"Hey Anon?"

"Yeah?"

"Ummm are you...busy tonight?"

"Well no not really, why do you ask?"

"i was wondering if you'd... Wanna go To the Movies?"

"You mean, like a date?"

"Yeah I mean if you want?"

"Mmm, sure, why not?" Anon said as Bubbles smiled and kissed his cheek before flying off He blinked and touched the spot while blushing a little. 'Woah, didn't see that coming.'

*Buttercup*

Buttercup watched her sister move by while she looked angry. 'That airhead stole my thunder!'

'I can't wait for our date!' Bubbles thought happily

*Later*

"So which movie you up for?" Anon asked Bubbles.

"Hmmm, oh! How about that one?" She said pointing a poster advertising a movie called Space Tow truck 12.34.

"Alright, looks fun to me. Want snacks?"

"Sure that sounds great!" Unaware to them Blossom and Buttercup were spying on them.

"At least the movie isn't something mature." Blossom said as they followed them inside.

*Movie*

Anon and Bubbles sat together while munching on snacks as the movie went on. As they were enjoying it blossom and buttercup were watching them with hoods.

"See anything weird?" Buttercup asked.

"Nope, everything seems decent, sounds like someone's wishing it was her down there."

"Yeah you." frowned Buttercup with Blossom glaring.

"That's not true and you know it."

"I read your diary" Buttercup spoke being Smug.

Blossom paled before noticing something going on. Bubbles was Leaning on his shoulder with a smile with Anon blushing and feeling her hand so close.

"She thinks she's so smooth!" muttered Buttercup with a glare. "Why did he just accept her request first? Maybe I wanted to ask first."

"Did you?"

"No." Buttercup said with a blush on her face

"Well you'll get your chance after their date, after mine." she muttered the last part.

"What!?"

"Shh!" Blossom hushed before they saw Anon and Bubbles start holding hands. "Do you see this?"

*EXPLODE!*

"EVERYONE GET DOWN NOW!" Yelled a thug shooting in the air as more ran into the theater making Anon duck down and the girls stand up.

"Let's go Girls!" spoke Blossom before they flew over and started kicking ass.

*Afterwards*

"You can come out Anon." Bubbles told him as Anon crawled out from under the Seats.

"Oh thank god, I thought I was a goner." He sighed with a breath of relief.

"Good thing we were here." spoke Buttercup.

"Which reminds me why're you two here?" Bubbles spoke narrowing her eyes at her sisters

They stiffened up and whistled.

"Yeah, how DID you know we were in trouble so quickly?" asked Anon.

"Uhhhhh Super hearing?"

"Were you spying on us?" Bubbles said with a scowl.

"What no no of course not."

"That's a big accusation." frowned Buttercup.

Bubbles rolled her eyes and took Anon's hand before walking out with him. "Then you won't mind us just leaving."

"NO!"

"And why not?" Bubbles asked as her sisters blushed up a Storm "You've got some nerve spying on our date, especially you Blossom."

Said girl Looked down embarrassed as the two left making Buttercup groan annoyed.

"Nice one Bloss."

"Oh shut up." Blossom muttered.

*Park*

"Sorry about my sisters."

"No problem, it's all good." Anon said as he and Bubbles sat down on a bench

"How are you feeling though?"

"I'm feeling great."

"Not disappointed that our date was ruined?"

"Not in the slightest."

"But how come?"

"Cause I'm not fazed by that after all I lived in citysville." he joked making her giggle.

Bubbles grabbed his hand and gazed into the sky "Thanks for accepting my request." She spoke with a happy blush

"No problem, I wouldn't mind doing it again." Anon said as he and Bubbles gazed lovingly into each others eyes.

"Really?"

"Really."

They were about to kiss until two..."pigeons"...interrupted them.

"Hey what are you doing!"

"AHHHH!" They jumped in shock.

"Buttercup you blew our cover!"

"Blossom! Buttercup!"

"Hey sis...huh...huh...She made me do it!" Buttercup said blaming Blossom for this.

"I did not!" Blossom shot back as the two started to argue.

"BE QUIET!" Bubbles yelled Getting then to shut up. "You two are ruining this date!" Bubbles huffed. "Come on Anon let's go home."

"Uh, sure thing." He said as she grabbed his hand and flew off and had to keep from looking down at the sudden change in height.

*Utonium household*

And came down at the house.

"Well her we are." she sighed. "I'm so sorry Anon."

"Its alright Bubbles they're just a little Eccentric."

"But they ruined our date."

"Maybe, but I still enjoyed our time together" he smiled. "We should do it again."

Bubbles blushed as she kissed his cheek before darting inside quickly with Anon standing there in shock.

"Wow..."

*Later*

Anon was relaxing on the bed in his room while jotting down some new notes.

"This Article is Gonna be Great!"

Said article showed the girls kicking Mojo Jojo's ass...again.

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Come in." Anon said as Bubbles walked in wearing her Nightgown making him blush and drop his jaw.

"Anon..."

"B-Bubbles?" He stammered as she sat down on his bed. "W-What are you doing here? Wearing...that?"

"Anon I...I wanna sleep here with you." Bubbles said with a Blush.

"...s-sure." He stammered as she rested her arm on his leg. 'Holy crap!' Anon thought as his heart was beating like nuts.

"Thank you Anon." Bubbles shifted her thigh and leaned against him making him gulp.

"Bubbles? Are you...wanting to..."

She giggled while giving him a nod.

"...awesome." Anon said with a blush because the next thing he knew Bubbles tackled him into a kiss.

*Hours Later*

Anon and bubbles were laying in bed contently panting with Bubbles looking sticky.

"Best Night of my Life." Anon said happily.

"I know right?" Bubbles chuckled glad the Walls of the house were Sound Proof

"So you like me THAT much?"

"No I love you." she said hugging his chest.

"L-Love?!"

"Is something wrong Anon?"

"I...I'm just surprised. I mean, I figured you just like liked me." Anon said as bubbles kissed his cheek.

"You're Silly."

"How?"

"Because you just are."

"But why do you love me I mean?"

"Well you're Nice you're sweet and you're Considerate Not to mention Smart and Funny."

"Wait...is that what your sisters think too?"

"Maybe all you can do is ask."

"Wait, is that why they followed us on our date?"

"I think so but for now let's get some sleep" she smiled while crawling onto his chest. "Good night."

*The next morning*

"Morning Buttercup." Bubbles said happily as her green sister sipped her coffee

"Yeah yeah." she replied in a grumpy tone.

"What's wrong?"

"You already know."

"Oh so you heard..." she giggled making Buttercup glare.

"Damn right I did!" She snapped angrily at her sister as Blossom also looking disheveled flew into the kitchen.

"You know Bubbles you're Lucky the professors a Heavy Sleeper"

"I know." she smiled smugly

Blossom and Buttercup Rolled their eyes and Sat at the Table.

Anon came down with his clothes on and sat down at the table. "Morning girls."

"Morning" Blossom and Buttercup groaned as Bubbles skipped over and kissed his cheek which made them glare.

"Ummmm Buttercup?"

"What?"

"Do you...wanna go on a date?" He said as Bubbles spit out her orange Juice

"What?!" they all spoke at once.

"No way Dude seriously!?"

"Yeah." Anon spoke as Buttercup smirked and Pulled him in for a Extremely Deep kiss making Blossom glare and Bubbles look hurt.

"I'd Love too" she spoke breaking off the Kiss

"Sweet." Anon said as he left the kitchen and walked back upstairs making Blossom growl and Bubbles look heartbroken.

"So Looks Like I have a Date!"

"How could he?" Bubbles spoke trying not to Cry but she did anyway

Blossom frowned and made a fist. 'You two are gonna get it for making Bubbles cry.'

*Later*

"So what's the plan?" Anon asked buttercup

"Simple, wrestling." Sne cheered with a Malicious grin making him gulp.

"But...I don't wrestle."

"Who said we're gonna wrestle we're going to a wrestling Match you Dork!" she chuckled while slapping his back.

"Right hehehe" he remarked embarrassed. 'Damn it, that's on me.'

*Arena*

"Come on! Crush him!" Buttercup shouted as her favorite wrestler body slammed his opponent

"Yeah! That's how you do it!" Anon yelled as the crowd cheered like crazy with some even getting splattered with blood.

*DING DING!* "THE WINNER AND NEW HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION WHAM SLAMMER!"

"Woohoo! That's what I'm talking about!"

"NOW THEN WHICH OF YOU WORTHLESS MEATBAGS THINK THEY CAN TAKE ON THE CHAMP!?" Wham Slammer yelled as a spotlight appeared and scanned the audience

'Please don't fall on me.' Anon thought with a nervous gulp as the spotlight went by him and buttercup. 'Phew That was close'

"HEY YOU BIG DUMB PALOOKA ME AND MY BOYFRIEND CAN KICK YOUR ASS!" Buttercup exclaimed as the spotlight came back and shined on them.

'Awwww Biscuits'

"YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE ME ON? THEN BRING YOUR LIMP DICK BOY TOY DOWN HERE AND WE'LL SEE WHAT YOU GOT!"

Buttercup smirked as she grabbed Anon's Arm and dragged him towards the ring

"Buttercup I'm not so sure about this." Anon tried to tell her in a pleading tone while gulping. "I've never wrestled before.

"Don't worry I'll do the hard part while you just stay in the Tag Zone"

"Oh, well that makes me feel better." he spoke with a sigh of relief while Buttercup climbed into the ring and cracked her hands.

"Alright you little puppy, since I'm nice, I'll let you go first. Just don't go easy on me because I'm a girl."

"Fine Bring it on Meat!" he declared heading towards her with clenched fists. 'This'll be too He thought As he charged her making her hold out as he grabbed it and tried throwing her, but she didn't budge.

"HA! Now whos the wimp?" she smirked before grabbing his wrist and lifted him up using one hand.

"WHOA!" he cried out with wide eyes. "H-Hey! Put me down!"

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok, if you say so." Buttercup said as she threw him out of the arena with little to no effort at all with a crash making the crowd wince with Anon cheering.

"ALRIGHT BUTTERCUP YOU RULE!" he whistled making her blush before the crowd started doing the same.

*EXPLODE!*

People started screaming and ran from the explosion.

"the hell?" muttered Anon seeing more thugs. "Oh come on!" He exclaimed as Wham slammer stood up revealing himself to be a Robot making him and Buttercup blink. "A robot wrestler too? Fuck!" Anon said as Buttercup was tackled by said Machine

"Get off me you bucket of bolts!" She yelled as she tried to break out of his grip which was tougher than it looked while the thugs ran at Anon.

'Uh Oh'

"Hold it or we'll blow your head off!"

"Uhhhhh"

'Crap! I'm gonna die for real!' Anon thought as the thugs knocked him out and carried him off.

Buttercup yelled as she swung her fist and it went through the robot's chest. Which Caused it to short out and explode. "BOO-YA! I RULE RIGHT ANON...Anon?" she looked over at the spot only to see he was gone, along with the thugs. "...Shit"

*Anon*

"Hey let me go!" Anon yelled as he struggled against the thugs

"Shut it!" The thug Barked as they threw him in a Dark room which slammed shut right behind him.

"Uhhhh Hello?"

Silence.

"Anyone here?" Anon shouted as a Light came on revealing Princess laying on a Bed wearing nothing but a Yellow Thong

"Why hello there Anon~"

"i...i...i...i...i...i...i...i...i..."

"Speechless?" She spoke as she walked up to him with a Sway in her step "I knew you'd be." She giggled as she gently pulled him towards the Bed with Anon still speechless and staring.

"W...W...W...Where am I?!"

"My House Silly" she smirked pushing him on the bed and crawled over him. "You like?"

" "

"Sounds like a yes to me." She said as she unzipped his pants and reached in making him jump feeling her hand. "Mmmmmmm Nice and Big"

"P-P-Princess?!" Anon stammered before she kissed him deeply making him turn bright red. 'Oh man, Buttercup is gonna be pissed.' He thought as she pulled away and pushed him on the bed.

"You ready for this?"

"Uh..." He said with a deep blush

*Buttercup*

"DAMN IT!" she cursed while pacing back and forth at home. Trying desperately to call Anon's. Phone "Come on come on come ON!" She snapped angrily with her sisters looking just as worried and concerned.

"We need to find him!" Bubbles exclaimed

"And we will." nodded Blossom.

"Damn it!...it's all my fault"

"No it's not."

"Yes it is!" Buttercup yelled as she tried not to Cry "I should have been faster and beaten up those thugs before they got away!" She lightly Sobbed with Blossom and Bubbles trying to console her.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!*

Blossom moved over and picked up the phone. "Yes mayor?"

"Well well well hello blossom"

"PRINCESS!?" she yelled making her sisters turn with shock. "What are you doing on this line?!"

"Oh no reason only to tell you Anon's with me"

"WHAT?!" Buttercup snatched the phone from blossom. "GIVE HIM BACK YOU MONETARY HUNGRY CUNT!"

"Mmmm, how about no?" She said as she growled angrily "Now now, no need to get upset."

"I'M NOT UPSET I'M FURIOUS!"

"Well too bad for you, he's mine now." Princess taunted as Buttercup growled and crushed the phone

"That witch is gonna get it!"

"Calm down sis we need a plan first"

"I don't need a plan to kick her ass!" Buttercup snarled as she cracked her knuckles and flew off to Morbucks Manor.

Her sisters sighed before following.

*Anon*

Anon gave a yawn as he woke up but found himself in a massive bed and rubbed his eyes. 'What am I doing here?' He thought as Princess walked in wearing a Red night gown making his eyes widen.

"Morning lover boy."

"Hehe morning Princess" he greeted with a blush. 'Oh man, we actually fucked.' He thought when she sat on his lap and rubbed his chest.

"You were great last night." She said ae he blushed just as Princess' crown started to beep confusing the man.

"What's that?"

"I'll be right back" she remarked before leaving the room with a smirk.

*Outside*

The guards were lounging around when they saw a large fireball in the sky "Holy shit!" They exclaimed as the fireball landed and created a smokescreen inside said Smoke Six pairs of Glowing eyes could be seen within the smoke and Each one of the pair of eyes held Anger and Rage.

"Where. Is. Princess?" Buttercup growled as she grabbed one Mooks collar

"I-Inside! In her room!"

"WHERE!?"

"Fifth floor!"

"Good!" Buttercup then knocked him out as her sisters took care of the rest and flew into the mansion with quick speed.

*Princess*

The three managed to reach a door with Blossom knocking loudly.

"PRINCESS COME OUT NOW!"

"I'm right here."

The girls turned around to face Princess who was inside of a Large Mech suit

"Hello, and goodbye power bitches!" Princess exclaimed as her mech fired off missles. making the girls avoid them and fly at her.

"TAKE THIS!" Buttercup yelled as she shot out her heat vision which easily bounced off the armor and got swatted away.

"NICE TRY!" she laughed before hearing a loud scream from Bubbles with frost appearing on the window.

"Where's Anon!" yelled Bubbles while Buttercup pushed herself back up before the ice started to melt off with the mecha looking red.

"Wouldn't you like to know. You can try as hard as you want, but I made sure this mech suit could handle anything you sluts dished out." Princess Sneered as she Pulled a Lever which caused the Mech Suit to Spit her out. "...Note to self fire Contractor"

The powerpuff girls moved over with glares while cracking their knuckles making her look bashful.

"Um...maybe we can talk this out over-"

"GET HER ASS!"

Princess Scrambled and ran Towards her Mech before getting grabbed and dragged back. "No! No! No! NOOO!"

"Princess where are you?" called Anon making the girls perk up and see said man walking out of the room.

"ANON!" The three cried before flying over and tackled him into a hug with him being surprised.

"Blossom? Bubbles? Buttercup? What are you three doing here?"

"We came here looking for you ya Dork!' frowned Buttercup before they noticed he was naked and blushed. "And where are your clothes?!"

"WE HAD SEX BITCHES!" called Princess who got back into her mech with a smirk.

"Buttercup get Anon out of here!" Blossom yelled as she and Bubbles charged the Suit

with Princess firing lasers that they dodged.

"I'm on it! You've got some explaining to do when we get home."

*Later*

"Alright, talk."

"Um...well...it's kind of a funny story." Anon said nervously seeing them looking down at him with frowns and crossed arms.

"Then tell us."

*10 Minutes of Explanation*

"So...yeah." Anon said nervously with the girls looking red and steaming. "I'm sorry!" he exclaimed with a nervous gulp.

"You should be!" sniffled Bubbles. "Especially when you asked Buttercup out on a date without telling me first!"

"Bubbles..i...I'm Sorry" Anon said with his head down while feeling bad. "It's just...when you told me how you and all the girls felt, I thought I-"

"Wait, you told him what?!" Blossom stammered at her younger sister in shock and with a blushing face

"So you thought you could get to bang me after our date?" Buttercup Asked with a Scowl

"Well...when you put it like that...yeah I'm a dumbass." Anon spoke with a Chuckle before shutting up seeing them all glare at him. "Right, sorry." Anon stood up and headed for his room

"Hey, where are you going?"

"To bed"

"Oh no you're not." Buttercup spoke as she flew up the stairs and got in his face with a frown. "After hearing all this, you're gonna fix it."

"H-How?"

"You know how."

"...No i really don't"

"You, me, my bedroom, now." She spoke with an Eye Roll making his eyes widen.

"Wait...even after what you heard?"

"Yeah i Ain't Picky"

"...so you're not gonna kill me?"

"No, but I am gonna keep you up all night until I say otherwise."

"What?"

"Pants, lose them, now."

"Yes ma'am!" he spoke rushing to remove them before she grabbed him and flew them off to her room with Blossom crossing her arms with a frown.

*The next day*

Anon groaned and held an ice pack against his groin while Buttercup looked pleased.

"Man you were a Beast!"

"Thank...you...ow." Anon groaned in Pain as Buttercup put out her Cigarette "You were...ow...insane."

She gave a Smirk and kissed his cheek. "Yeah i know"

*Later*

"So, have fun?" asked Blossom with a frown.

"Oooooooooooooooh Yeah!" Buttercup said as she sat down at the table with a big grin making Blossom glare and Bubbles pout.

*YAWN!* "Morning Girls" Anon spoke happily while limping with Blossom glaring at him. "Hey Blossom.."

"The Answer ie No i wouldn't dare date a Scumbag like you!"

"...I was Gonna ask if you could Past the Syrup?"

Blossom blushed in embarrassment. "Oh...Here ya go"

"Thank you." Anon Spoke as he poured it over his waffles "Hey bubbles would.."

"YES!"

"Cool, it's a date then."

Bubbles Smiled and kissed him deeply as Blossom scowled making her bend her fork without noticing. Bubbles skipped off happily as Anon finished breakfast and Washed his Plate after he left Buttercup noticed her angry sister.

"Jealous Bloss?"

"What? Of course not!"

"Really Now?"

"Yes really!"

"You sure?~"

"YES!"

"Then why's the table on fire?"

Blossom blinked and saw the table burning making her jump.

Buttercup snickered as Blossom used her ice breath to put it out. "Seems Like somebody's J-E-ALOUS!".

"I AM NOT!"

"Prove it Than!"

"Oh yeah? Fine, I will!" Blossom flew Upstairs and knocked on Anon's Door. "Anon Let's go on a Date Tonight to a Restaurant!"

"Ummmmm Okay i guess?..." Anon said as Blossom nodded her head and flew back downstairs.

"See Buttercup i told you i wasn't Jealous!"

"Wow Bloss you sure Showed me Oh Well Guess I should leave you to Prepare for your Date night"

"That's Right Leave me to...Prepare...For...my..."

Buttercup snickered. ' In 3...2...1'

"BUTTERCUP ELIZABETH UTONIUM!"

*Later*

Blossom was in the bathroom Brushing her hair while inwardly grumbling. 'I'm gonna get Buttercup back for tricking me like that.'

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Blossom? You almost ready?" Bubbles called out

"Yeah" she replied setting the brush down and leaving. "It's all yours."

Bubbles walked as Blossom flew downstairs where Anon was already dressed up.

"Wow you Look stunning Blossom"

"Thanks! I mean, yeah I know."

"So Wanna get Quiznos?"

"Sure."

*Quiznos*

"Good thing we got here before lunch." Anon Spoke as he bit into his Sandwich

"You said it, I thought we'd have to wait." Blossom Chuckled as she Bit Into her Panini while Anon sipped his soda.

*Later*

"Ah, that was good." smiled Blossom as the two were relaxing in the park on a bench.

"Tell me About It" he smiled with a yawn. "I feel like taking a nap from that much food."

"Hey Anon?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm Sorry"

"For what?"

"For calling you a Scumbag"

"Oh! Well I don't blame you, I did deserve it for getting a big head. I should have been more considerate with you girls and not acted like a douchebag who just wanted sex."

"Well I'm Sure Buttercup Would've had Sex with you regardless"

"Well I don't think I could handle that again for a while, my groin is still sore." Anon spoke with a Chuckle as Blossom stood up and Held out her...Nub "Huh?"

"Come on i wanna show you something"

"Oh! Sure thing." Anon grabbed her...Nub and followed her as she lead the way. "Where're we going?"

"Up"

"Up?"

"Yep" Blossom slowly started to fly upwards while Anon held on to her nub as tight as he could.

"Whoa!"

"Don't worry, I gotcha." Blossom chuckled as he held onto her waist making her blush. "Just don't let go."

"Okay" he nodded as she flew up higher. 'Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down.' He thought as he briefly glanced downward "BLOSSOM I'M LOOKIN DOWN!"

"Then don't!" She chuckled softly while enjoying the situation. "Anon Open your eyes"

"I don't wanna." He whined making her giggle

"Relax, I told you you'll be fine." Anon slowly opened his eyes and Looked around the Sky with awe and fear. "Wow"

"See? There's nothing to be scared of."

"The Moon Looks Cool This close up"

"I agree." Blossom said as she slowly made her descent back down to the Earth with Anon sighing in relief. "Hehehe You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll survive." Anon chuckled as Blossom kissed his Cheek making him blush.

"But it's not over." She spoke Seductively making him smile.

"Wait, you serious?"

Blossom gave a nod and they flew Back Home.

*The next Morning*

Bubbles was sipping her coffee When Blossom staggered into the Kitchen with Crossed eyes and a Drunk expression.

"Has i eser tols Youse i's have a Bike-Cycle?!" Blossom babbled like she was Drunk.

"Wow Blossom, Buttercup was right, you were gonna be a lightweight when it came to your turn." Bubbles giggled as Buttercup walked in a Laughed at her sister just as Anon walked in.

"Uhhhh what's wrong with Blossom?"

"Anon some people just can't Handle their first time!" Buttercup spoke in between laughter "E-Especially the bookworm here!"

"Heeeeeeyyyyy I is Not a problem for me is that I know my Anyway Juice!" spoke Blossom swaying before falling on the floor.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA I THINK I JUST PEED MYSELF!" laughed Buttercup falling on her ass.

*Weeks Later*

It's been a few Weeks since Anon moved in as School had started back up with Anon and the girls walking down the halls.

"Man I can't Believe the Townsville editorial Loved my Article!" he smiled. "I owe it all to you girls."

"Awwwww Your So sweet" Bubbles said as she hugged him.

"But it is true." smirked Buttercup.

*EXPLODE!*

"Now what?!" Blossom snapped as giant footsteps were heard making them turn their heads as the girls groaned. "Oh great She's Back"

"Doesn't she ever give up?"

"ALRIGHT POOPYPUFFS SURRENDER ANON OR FACE THE FURY OF MY NEW MECH!" Princess yelled as she pressed a Button arming said Mech with Missles.

"Ugh princess Go away I'm not into you I'm willing to be your friend but not your boyfriend" Anon said trying to reason with her.

"Sorry Anon but it's either friend or enemy! I'll gladly talk to you about it as soon as i destroy the Powerpuffs!" Princess pressed another Button and was about to Fire the missiles only for the mech to eject her into the Air. "MIKE YOU'RE THE WORST CONTRACTOR EVER!" She yelled as She landed on the ground and her Mech exploded. "I seriously need to Fire My Contractor!" Princess groaned as the Powerpuffs walked in front her cracking their Knuckles.

"In the Stomach or in the Face?" Buttercup Growled.

"I'm good with the stomach."

"FACE IT IS!"

"AHHHH!" Princess yelled as Anon sighed and shook his Head.


	83. Chapter 83

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 83

This is what SHOULD have happened in Joey and Marik's duel.

Series: Yugioh

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-On a blimp over the ocean-

Joey looked up at Ra with dread and worry while Yami Marik laughed with a dark expression.

"Ha ha ha! You will fall before the power of Ra!"

'Crap, this ain't good!' he thought looking at Gilford on his side. 'Gilford here ain't gonna survive that thing!'

As he looked at the card, he saw the god card exerting a pressure on par with a dying star.

"You will be sent to the Shadow Realm!" called Yami Marik before pointing at the monster. "Now go Ra and decimate his monster and his soul!"

The giant monster opened its mouth and started creating flames from its body. " **RAR!** "

"Joey watch out!"

The flames covered the god before a stream of flames went right towards Joey's warrior. It was engulfed and burned with Joey feeling them and screamed out in pain.

"AHHHHHHH!" He cried out while the flames started to burn his clothes.

"JOEY!" screamed his friends in horror while Yami Marik laughed while Joey's side of the field was covered in the fire.

"Ha ha ha! Burn under Ra's sacred flames!" Yami Marik laughed as the flames got bigger and bigger.

"Seto! We have to do something!" spoke Mokuba in worry.

He frowned as the flames kept on getting hotter and hotter.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Joey as his monster was destroyed and felt his body feel every bit of pain.

"Ha ha haha hahahahaha!"

The god kept on sending flames at the mortal while it started to get very hot. Eventually it slowly stopped with a dust cloud remaining on the side as Ra let out a cry as Yami Marik smirked.

"You see? I can see his soul drifting away with the smoke. He was a fool to thin-what?!"

And from the cloud, was Joey, burned by the flames and had some torched pants, but otherwise still whole and alive.

"T-That's not possible!"

"Joey!" called out Tristan with his friends amazed and relieved.

The teen kept on standing while his eyes were drifting from the intense pain.

"H-He's still standing!" spoke Tea with Atem smiling.

"Joey! You can do this!"

The boy tried to stand up straighter, but his body wouldn't budge with Yami Marik in disbelief.

"How? How can it be? He shouldn't be alive!"

Joey panted and reached for his desk. "It's...my...turn…" he then grabbed a card and got ready to draw it.

"How?! You should have been destroyed along with your monster!"

Joey didn't listen while getting the card and looked down at it to see it was Gearfried and didn't speak while putting it down on his duel disk.

"Big brother." spoke Serenity with worry as the monster appeared.

"If he can land this, Marik is done." whispered Duke to the others.

"But will he, I mean he got burned up pretty badly." Tristan said with concern.

Atem looked on with concern while Kaiba kept his usual expression.

'Joey, will you be able to keep going on sheer will power alone? You're so close.'

"Gearfried….a...t...tack…." Joey let out in a tired voice before he started to fall forward near the end.

"JOEY!" screamed his friends and sister in shock and horror.

As he fell, he started to see visions of ghosts long passed.

(Flashback one)

Joey looked at his bed and felt conflicted since in just an hour he'd be dueling against his own best bud, both of them having something big to gain and fight for. 'Damn it! This is crazy!'

Knock knock

He blinked as the door opened up. "Yug?"

"Hey Joey, do you have a minute?"

"Oh sure." He said as Yugi walked into the room.

"I came by to talk to you about our duel."

He sighed. "You here to cheer me up or something?"

"Well in a way, but I wanted to say this." he replied with a serious expression. "We both have reasons to do our best and win this tournament Joey, and I know there's a lot riding on this."

"Believe me Yug, I know."

"And I don't want you to think I'm being heartless, but I want us to give it our all out there. I don't want either of us to go easy because we've tried our best to get this far. If we hold back, then what does that say for all the work we've put into this whole tournament?"

Joey sighed. "But if I do that, you won't get your gramp's soul back."

"And you won't get the prize money for your sister. But if only one of us can make it, then we need to show we're serious."

"Still, I don't feel right just going full on." He said. "I mean, I might screw up or something."

"Joey, you've come a long way. You started out with a simple deck, but you've managed to improve yourself. If you didn't have the chance to win, then how else could you have made it this far?" Yugi said.

"...still. I'm not that good, just lucky."

"So? Being lucky can be helpful in some duels."

"But what if I'm not so lucky? I get what you're sayin', but let's face it. If my luck runs out then that's it, my sister's operation won't happen and all this work is gonna go down the drain."

"Not if you believe in yourself. If you do, you can do anything, but not when you're moping about like that." he spoke putting a hand on Joey's shoulder with a smile. "Just believe you can do it. We need to give it our all and show Pegasus that one of us is gonna win and win the prize."

Joey sighed before smirking. "Well then, maybe I will change my attitude. But Yug, if I lose, you have to kick Pegasus' butt."

"Same to you."

Both smiled while giving each other a firm hand grip.

(Flashback two)

Joey looked at Jinzo with a frown while trying to think of a way to deal with it, especially with that stupid helmet and the fact not even his Thousand Dragon was enough. 'Damn it! If only I had a monster that could turn that robot zombie into scrap metal!'

"Are you ready to give up Wheeler? With Jinzo on my field there's nothing more you can do."

"Oh yeah? That's where you're wrong. I'm gonna play my Scapegoat card!"

Four little goats appeared on the field while looking very cute as they slept on the field.

"Those are not going to save you from annihilation."

"No, but they will buy me some time. It's your turn."

He drew a card and looked at it.

'Please don't let it be a bigger monster, I don't need that.'

"I'll summon my Reflect Bounder!"

The monster appeared while showing off its chest mirror.

'That's ugly as sin!'

"And now I'll use these two to attack two of your goats!"

Both monsters attacked the sheep as they exploded into bits.

"Now I'll let you have one more turn before I finish you off."

Joey frowned before drawing a card and looked at it. 'Please be something useful!'

'This duel is done, no way can he have something that can beat my monsters.'

Joey looked at the card and smirked. "Looks like I drew the lucky card. Time for a little spell."

"Say what?"

"I'm gonna activate the spell card Roulette Spider!"

A spider with an arrow on its abdomen appeared and jumped at Espa's side of the field. It latched over Jinzo's face catching Espa off guard.

"What are you doing to Jinzo!?"

"Simple, with this little guy he's gonna help us play a game." he smirked as Janzo stumbled before a web appeared around him. "With this spider attached to Jinzo, he can't see what he's attacking. He's gonna go on and start spinning, and you have to tell him when to stop, but whatever is it front of him is what he's gonna attack."

The monster started to spin faster and faster as the arrow pointed to the monsters on the field.

"What? But if he points to my other monster, it'll bounce right back!"

"Then I guess you better be lucky."

Espa looked at the monster as it kept on spinning around and around. "I...I…."

'Just hit one of your monsters, or I'm out of the tournament.'

"I….gah! Stop right now!"

The monster stopped before the arrow…...pointed at Reflect Bounder. He formed a black orb and fired it at the monster, only to destroy it while reflecting the attack back and hit Jinzo.

"Nooo!" cried out Espa Roba while his life points went to 0.

"Yes! I won baby!"

(Flashback three)

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Weevil laughed while Insect Queen created another egg. "You can't stop my Insect Queen you fool!"

"Don't let him get to you Joey!" called out Tea.

"Yeah!" Tristan called out. "You can squash that overgrown bug! I know you can!"

"Just believe in yourself and concentrate." spoke up Solomon.

Joey frowned as he stared at the insect and the parasite on his side of the field. 'Just what can stop that big from turning my monsters into freaks?'

"No matter what you do you're doomed to fall prey to my queen. You've got a better chance of just giving up!"

"Oh shut up you!" He snapped before looking at his cards and slowly noticed a particular card in his hands. 'Hang on, I just got an idea.'

Weevil laughed again. "You will never stop the power of my Insect Queen!"

"You want to bet on that, pipsqueak?" he smirked before putting a face down and summoned Gearfried. "This guy is gonna get the job done."

The monster appeared on the field before the parasite card rose up and some tentacles appeared.

"You fool, no matter what monster you summon Parasite Paracide will infect it."

However as the tentacles moved towards it, the tips bounced off the HARD STEEL that was covering the IRON knight.

"What?! How is this possible?!"

"Gearfried is made of iron you dumbass." he smirked. "Like a robot, so your bug can't turn him into a creepy crawly."

"What?!" He yelled in shock.

"And now it's time for some exterminating." he pointed at the egg. "Gearfried! Turn that egg into an omelette!"

The monster ran towards the egg before slashing it into pieces.

Weevil went wide eyed with Joey's friends cheering. "You destroyed my egg!"

"Yep and your queen is next." he smirked. "Your turn."

He growled at that. "I'll destroy that knight with Insect Queen!"

The insect opened its mouth before Joey smirked and activated a card.

"Time for a little trap called Graverobber!" He grinned as a tiny monster appeared on the field. "And this time, you're bug is going to get exterminated!"

"What?!" he cried out as the monster held up his Eradicating Aerosol card which began to spray on his monster.

It cried out in pain before exploding into bits.

"A….A...Ah….."

"Alright!" cheered Tristan with a grin. "Way to go Joey!"

"Heh, what's wrong Weevil? I thought your queen was unstoppable?"

He kept on babbling while his turn ended.

"Now I'm gonna make you pay for your lousy tricks! Gearfried, dice up his last egg!"

The monster rushed over and slashed the egg into bits as Weevil's life points went all the way to zero.

"Ahhhh!"

Joey grinned. 'And there goes the parasite. Finally!'

(Flashback four)

Joey looked at the Legendary Fisherman and was a bit confused before looking at Mako. "Hey Mako, I'm confused here. If you wanted to bring a monster back, why not go with Fortress Whale?"

"Because that monster is more important than a giant whale." He frowned. He closed his eyes before smiling. "If I'm going to lose, then I'd rather lose and see this card one last time."

Hearing that made Joey sympathize with the duelist before nodding and drew his next card. "Alright, then I'm gonna play this card, Scapegoat!"

The tiny goats appeared on the field while sleeping over the rushing water below their feet.

"I'm gonna sacrifice one so my Panther Warrior can attack your fisherman."

The goat disappeared as Panther Warrior appeared and rushed at the opposing monster.

'It seems this is goodbye.' thought Mako looking at his card with sadness, but the monster seemed to give a smile reminiscent of his father making him smile back before it was slashed and destroyed with his life points hitting zero.

Joey saw the monsters and the water vanish as he felt a little bad for Mako. 'Man, this duel was tough.'

"Well Joey, you beat me."

"I guess I did." He smiled. "Good duel."

"And as the winner, here you go." Mako held out his locator cards and the Legendary Fisherman, catching Joey off guard.

"But Mako, that's your favorite card. I can't take that from you."

"You won it from me fair and square. Besides, I trust you to use it during the finals." Mako smirked.

"You can count on that." Joey said as they gave each other a firm grip with their hands, which was tight for Joey. 'YEOW!'

(Flashback five)

'Ugh…' Joey thought while Marik's influence left his body. 'Wait….YUGI!'

"Mystical Refpanel! Use the ability of Meteor of Destruction on me!"

The mirror turned towards Yugi before sending the power of a trillion nuclear bombs right at him, reducing his life points to zero.

"YUGI!" cried out their friends with Joey's box opening to reveal the key.

Yugi smiled before Joey looked at the chains.

"Hang on Yug!" he looked over at the weakened Red Eyes before getting an idea. "Red Eyes! Attack me and finish my life points off too!"

The monster looked at him before blasting him with dark fire, reducing his life points to zero as well.

The box on Yugi's side opened up before Joey grabbed a chain and tried swinging over.

He landed on the other side as the anchor started to fall into the water. 'Crap crap crap!' he grabbed the key right as both of them started getting dragged under.

"JOEY!" Tristan cried out in horror.

Under the water Joey tried to keep going and moved over near Yugi's shackle to use the key on the lock which worked and saw his friend float up to the surface with a smile.

His friends gasped in shock as Yugi floated on the surface of the water, unaware that Joey was losing oxygen.

"We need to get him out of there!" cried out Duke before Serenity dove right into the water without a word. "Wait Serenity!"

Joey's eyes started to close as his mind went fuzzy. 'At least...he'll be ok….Serenity….be safe…'

Said sister swam as hard as she could to her brother while gripping the key. 'Joey, I'll save you.' She swam faster and faster towards her brother before reaching him as she used the key on the clasp around his leg. When it fell off she grabbed him and started swimming up to the surface.

SPLASH!

"Ah!" She gasped while dragging him to the shore. "Joey, Joey keep breathing!"

He didn't breath as he was placed on the pier.

"Joey! Please keep breathing!"

"Hang on!" Tristan moved over and started to push against his chest with a grunt. "Don't you give up man!"

He groaned before spitting up water. "Ah...ah...ah….where's the angels? And the dancing nuns?"

"Joey!"

He looked around. "Hey guys...you're in the big church in the sky as well?"

"No, and I don't think we will for a while." smiled Yugi with relief as Serenity hugged Joey.

"Joey!" She sniffled while hugging tightly. "I thought you were going to die!"

"Heh, sorry about that sis." He said before getting hugged even tighter. 'GAH! I forgot about her bone crushing hugs!'

"Gotta say, that was pretty risky, but not something I can blame you." remarked Mai with a smile.

He groaned. "Thanks, but next time. I'm getting a scuba suit."

That got his friends to smile while he gave out a chuckle.

(Flashback six)

Joey frowned as he kept watch on Mai, who was still out cold from her battle with Marik, and started to stew with anger. 'That bastard! That slime ball thinks he can come here and hurt one of my friends? He's gonna get his for sure.'

As he thought about it, he slowly came to the realization that he should duel him and stop him before the overgrown chicken is summoned. That and kick his ass.

'If I duel that bastard I'm gonna make him pay with everything I got.' he thought while slowly rubbing Mai's head. "Don't worry Mai, I'm gonna get you back, no matter what."

She didn't respond before Joey smiled and kept on thinking about his eventual duel with the insane man.

'Just you wait Marik, you're about to get what Joey Wheeler's got in store for ya.' He thought. 'And that's a ass kicking!'

(End flashbacks)

'All those times...all the effort…' thought Joey as time seemed to slow down with the ground getting closer to him. 'I'm sorry Mai...I messed up...I couldn't beat him…'

' _Joey! Don't you dare!_ ' Said Mai's voice in his head. ' _You have more balls then that bastard, so don't act like an idiot and STAND UP!_ '

He groaned and briefly heard his friends calling out for him on the side with his finger twitching.

' _You can do it!_ '

' _That creep has nothing on you!_ '

' _Go big brother!_ '

He gritted his teeth before his right leg moved up in a flash and put pressure on the ground which stopped his fall making everyone go silent as he started to slowly lift himself up with all his newfound strength and gave a glare at the shocked Yami Marik.

"How...How can you still stand?!"

"Because...Marik….I didn't come here to lose…" he got out with gritted teeth and forced his body to stand up straight with a glare at him. "I'm gonna make you pay...for everyone you've hurt, used, and tortured….you hear me! I'm not gonna go out like a schmuck!"

Yami Marik went wide eyed at this.

"That's why I….got one more in me!" he pointed at Marik. "Gearfried! End this duel and show him what Joey Wheeler's made of!"

The monster rushed towards Yami Marik before slashing at him. The man cried out in pain as his life points hit zero with Joey's friends cheering out as the hologram disappeared and Joey gave a victory smile.

"N...No…" Yami Marik said in shock. "How did...this happen to me?!"

"It's because...I….don't quit." spoke Joey before dropping to his knees and fell down face first with Yami Marik feeling sick and like he was going fuzzy.

"Joey!" Tea yelled out as Marik regained his control over his body.

"Roland! Call a doctor now!" ordered Mokuba.

"Yes sir."

(Later)

Joey was currently resting in a bed to get his strength back with his friends all around him. All the while feeling like he got run over by a flaming train. "Ow, that smarts."

"Just relax and don't move around too much."

"Yea yea." He said while looking at Yugi. "Looks like I'm in the finals, who would've thought?"

"I knew you would." smiled Yugi. "You managed to push through even after that and didn't give up. I'm proud of you Joey."

He smirked. "Thanks, but I'm not going to face that overgrown chicken again. That thing was deadly to my skin."

"Well Ra is a god of fire." Yugi sweatdropped.

"Trust me, I felt every bit of it."

"But still, you won." He smiled. "And that's the good thing."

"When you got back up after falling, that was badass." spoke Tristan. "We thought you were gonna go down for the count."

"I thought I was too, until I remembered your ugly mug"

"What did you say?!"

"I'm just happy you're safe." smiled Serenity holding his hand before Kaiba and Mokuba entered the room.

'Oh great, him.' Joey thought with a groan. "What do ya want?"

"Just came by to see if you were still together or decided to keep sleeping."

"I'm fine." He huffed. "Just peachy."

"And covered in second degree burns." Kaiba said bluntly.

"Eh stuff it." he threw back before Mokuba walked over and put down a card on his chest. "What's this?"

"Your prize, you won it after beating Marik."

He raised an eyebrow before grabbing the card, whining in pain, and saw a very familiar card. "Wait...is that?"

"You won it fair and square, but don't get too attached." spoke Kaiba with a nod. "You may have gotten farther, but by the end I'll have all three."

"Yeah." Mokuba nodded.

Joey frowned. "Whatever, just know this. I'll kick your ass and be the champ around here."

"Keep that up and you might recover faster." he smirked before turning and left the room with Mokuba behind while chuckling in his head. 'Even after that he's still got the strength to be a loud mouth. Joey Wheeler, I think I can say you earned my respect with that come back. But that doesn't mean I'll hold anything back when we duel.'

'Damn bastard. Being smug about that.' Joey thought with anger.

"Now that's pretty cool." remarked Duke as they looked at Ra.

"But it's covered in hieroglyphics." Said Tea looking at the text. "And I didn't take egyptian in school."

"Maybe the pharaoh can help." spoke Yugi. "Maybe he can translate for you so you can use it."

Joey looked at the card while feeling nervous and annoyed at the same time. 'Damn pigeon.'

For a second, he heard the card growling at him from out of nowhere.

"Uh, maybe I'll think about it, I could use some shut eye." He said while placing the card on the table.

"You're sure?" Asked Tea.

"Yep." he nodded before hearing the door open making him groan. "What do ya want now Kaiba?"

"Do I look like a boy to you?"

He blinked before seeing who it was. "Mai!"

She walked in. "That's me, and don't you forget it."

"Your awake?"

"Yes, and man that was weird." she remarked before crouching down near him. "I woke up after a horrible dream, but when I did I had a feeling I had to come right in here."

"Well…" he lightly blushed as Serenity smiled to herself. "I did kinda keep an eye on you."

"So you did beat Marik." she smiled before noticing Ra and flinched. "Definitely won, but are you actually gonna use that in the finals?"

"I'm still thinking on it, but right now I'm just glad to see you awake and alright."

Mai smiled. "Well thank you."

'Aw.' Serenity thought. 'How cute. I hope miss Mai will date my brother.'

"Joey did a lot to check up on you." Duke spoke up with a smirk. "He almost fell a sleep most of the time just staring at you."

Joey turned red. "Hey don't go telling people that!"

"Oh really now?" Mai chuckled before moving down near Joey. "Who knew you cared so much?"

"Uh...w-well, I was just worried that's all." he spoke before going wide eyed when Mai kissed him on the cheek with a smile and his face turning red.

"Thank you, I appreciate it Joey."

He stuttered in surprise as Serenity gushed at the scene in her head. 'Wow…'

"Congrats Joey." chuckled Yugi.

He felt his brain overloading while figurative steam came out of his ears. 'Aw geez.'

That was when he started to see into the future, with him and her getting married, which also caused his brain to shut down.

"Maybe we should leave him alone to get some sleep."

"Agreed." Tristan said before whispering to Duke. "Let's leave the love birds alone."

The others moved out with Joey closing his eyes.

'Oh...boy…' He thought while entering the realm of dreams.

'You sat beside me when I was asleep, so I'll do the same for you.' Mai thought with a smile as Serenity looked from a crack in the door.

'Aw! They are so cute!'


	84. Chapter 84

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 84

What if Ben had a watch based on prehistoric aliens?

Series: Ben 10

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Earth-

Ben sighed while kicking a rock as he was out gathering firewood. 'This is boring! I should be having marshmallows right now!'

He was on a dumb road trip with his dumb cousin who had to keep opening her dumb mouth. And it didn't help that he was hungry and just wanted a burger.

'Ugh! This summer is going to suck.' He thought while not seeing a meteor flying in the atmosphere.

FSSSSS!

Right towards Ben to be exact.

"Maybe I should call my parents and-WOAH!"

CRASH!

The space rock hit right next to a large tree and exploded as the ground shook from the impact.

Ben crouched from the impact and closed his eyes.

As the ground stopped shaking, Ben slowly opened his eyes and saw a large crater where the tree was once was.

"What the?" He said while looking surprised. He carefully moved towards the crater and saw something steaming in the center.

Inside was a round black orb with no distinguishable features on it.

"Is that a meteor?" He looked at it before seeing a brown button on it and started to think about pressing it. 'If I touch it I might get burned, but what meteor has a button? Maybe it's some weird space probe.'

An image of a dog coming out of the meteor popped in his head.

'Now that would be fun to see!' he thought before bracing himself and pushed the button before reeling his hand back. "Yeow! Too hot!"

As he tried to cool his hand, the orb slowly opened up as steam began to form on the crater. Then a bright brown hue came from it that illuminated the area.

"Woah." He said before looking at the orb, and saw a small gauntlet, similar to a cestus, made of brown semi brittle metal and some long yellow tubes with bone fragments on the sides, a large skull of a dagger toothed lizard over the dark green lense, an opening where the fingers were freed from the metal, and a DNA symbol on the very top of the lense, right in the middle of it. "What is this thing?"

The object glowed before suddenly latching onto Ben's right arm and made a low growling sound.

"Ah!" he cried shaking his arm and backed up. "Get off get off get off!"

As he kept on moving his arm, he tried to pull the thing off, but it was like glue while he tumbled down a hill and right into a lake.

SPLASH!

"Bah!" he coughed and shook his head before looking at the gauntlet with dread. "Oh man, I'm gonna get in trouble when grandpa finds out."

(Later)

Ben groaned as he put his right arm behind his back as he returned to to Rust Bucket, soaking wet. 'Please don't find out!'

Gwen saw him walking towards them and frowned. "Where have you been dweeb?"

"Out getting firewood, duh."

"So where is it then?"

"Um….I lost it to a…" He then got an idea. "Fox! It came out of nowhere and chased me so I had to drop it all."

"So where are the bite marks?"

"It's called I got away."

She frowned before seeing the arm. "What's with your arm?"

"What are you talking about?"

She walked towards him. "The one behind your back."

"I uh...got a scratch from running and was just going to patch it up." He said before Gwen grabbed his hand. "Hey!"

Gwen saw the gauntlet and looked very surprised. "Where'd you get this thing?"

"Um…..in the mail?" He lied while Gwen looked at him with a frown.

"Ben." she crossed her arms. "You either tell me or I'll get grandpa, your choice."

He groaned. "Fine! I found it in a meteor and its latched on my arm. Happy now?"

She looked him in the eye before sighing. "Fine, don't tell me, grandpa!"

"No!" He yelled before Gwen turned the lense by accident and caused the DNA strand to turn as a silhouette of an unknown figure appeared. "It's the truth!"

As Grandpa Max walked out of the Rust Bucket, Ben pulled his arm away while Gwen's hand slammed onto the lense.

FLASH!

Causing a bright yellow flash to cover him making both of them turn with wide eyes.

Flames erupted from the spot as a tall humanoid, the size of a small tree, with dark spots all over its body, holes on its back which oozed lava and flames from them, three toed feet, large arms with three long claws on it, sharp dagger like teeth, and three eyes on its face as the symbol from the gauntlet was on its chest.

"What the?" The humanoid creature said while lava melted the ground below him. "Is it just me or am I getting very hot right now?"

"A...AHHHHHH!" screamed Gwen in horror making him jump.

"Hey, what's your problem dweeb?" He asked before seeing the lava and screamed. "AHHHH! VOLCANO!"

"Monster!" she screamed before grabbing one of the plates on the picnic table and threw it at him.

Only for them to melt on contact with the lava as the creature screamed and ran around the campsite, causing more lava to appear and burnt most of the trees around him.

"I'M ON FIRE! THERE'S LAVA EVERYWHERE!" He screamed while running around, only to cause a massive fire in the distance while he ran towards the lake. "AHHHH!"

"Look out!" called Max.

He didn't hear him before jumping into the lake, and turned it into a steaming crater in the process. He screamed in pain since it felt like his whole body was in searing agony. "AAAAAHHHH!"

Beep beep beep.

Gwen and Max ran towards the lake while avoiding the lava as the creature heard a loud beeping sound. Then in a yellow flash Ben appeared who still screamed out.

"AHHH! HOT! IT'S TOO HOT!" He screamed in pain.

"Ben hang on!" called Max running over to an old boat and used the oars to head over while ignoring the heat and pulled Ben inside while wincing due to the steam while Ben groaned.

"It burns! My whole body feels like it's burning!" He groaned in complete pain while the gauntlet's lense was now a dark amber color. "It burns!"

"Hang on Ben, we'll get you cooled back down over at the RV."

(Later)

Ben groaned while in a tub of ice.

"How are you holding up?"

"It's still painful." He groaned. "But I'm ok."

"I just can't believe you!" frowned Gwen as the RV was parked away from the park since the firefighters were dealing with the lava and trees. "You just….just….turned into some weird fire monster and started a forest fire!"

"Hey! I didn't do it on purpose!" he frowned. "You're the one who was touching this thing, you probably pushed something, so if anything, it's your fault!"

"Only because you hid that gauntlet from me!"

"Enough." frowned Max. "Look, what happened is serious, but the fireman are taking care of it right now. What we need to worry more about is just how it happened. Ben, where did you get that?"

"A meteor." He said. "But it latched on to me."

"Well what's some weird gauntlet doing in a meteor anyway? Seems too dangerous if it turns you into a monster."

"Gwen, he didn't become a monster, it was an alien."

"Alien?" Both said at once.

"An alien, but one that didn't have any control over its biology."

"Grandpa, HOW do you know it's an alien?"

"Uh, well...it's simple. If it came from a meteor then chances are it came from some intelligent life not from Earth. And with how you didn't mean to drip lava all over, chances are it's some kind that can't stop that from happening." he spoke up quickly.

Ben blinked. "But wouldn't an advance race learn to not do it?"

"I'm just guessing here, unless you showed us this meteor, there's really not much else we know for sure." 'That looked like a Pyronite, but not like any I've ever seen.'

"So it has aliens, cool." Ben looked at the gauntlet. "So does that mean I've got super powers now?"

"In a way." Max said. "If you can keep the damage to a minimum."

"Wait, we're just gonna let him keep it? He nearly burned himself!"

"Well we can try and remove it, but we'd need to be careful not to try and damage it or hurt your cousin."

Ben nodded at this.

(Some minutes later)

"YEOW!" Ben yelled as Gwen tried to pull the gauntlet off his arm with her hands.

"Just...come...off!" She grunted while Ben cried out in pain as the gauntlet didn't let go, at all.

"OW OW OW OW OW!"

"Gwen stop! It's not coming off."

She let go while Ben glared at her. "I really thought that would work."

"Shows what you know." Ben grumbled.

"This is bad, seems this gauntlet really is attached to you Ben." sighed Max. "And that meteor was actually some kind of space pod, but nothing in or on it could say anything about just what it's for."

"Maybe we could use soap?" Ben asked. "It works with mom's ring when it gets stuck on her fingers."

"Doofus, this isn't some ring, it's a weird alien gauntlet thing that made you turn into a walking talking volcano."

Ben stuck his tongue out at her.

"Hey!"

"She's right Ben, I think this thing may have actually stuck itself to your skin."

He groaned. "Aw man!" 'Looks like I'm stuck with this...thing.'

"Maybe we should tell the police about it. Maybe they can help." suggested Gwen.

"Gwen, you do realize that if the police finds out about the gauntlet then they will either think you are mentally impaired or blame you for the fires." Max said with a frown. "Besides, even if we did get them to believe, the news might spread out and cause more harm than good. Something tells me we need to keep this between us for now until we find a solution."

Ben looked at the gauntlet before something crashed into the earth right in the forest. "Woah!"

"Now what?!" asked Gwen feeling the shaking.

"I don't know." Max said as he opened the door and saw some smoke coming from the forest.

"Is the fire still going?"

"I don't think so." He said before seeing something crashing through the trees, something big and metal in nature. 'Something tells me someone was chasing that pod and the gauntlet in it. I just pray it's not who I think it is.'

CRASH!

CRASH!

A tree crashed to the ground while a giant robotic creature with orange eyes and long arms on spider like legs walked out of the woods. It looked around while Max went wide eyed.

'No, it's one of Vilgax's! So he is trying to find that device! This is bad, I need to get the kids out of here, now.'

Ben looked out and went wide eyed as the robot scanned the gauntlet and targeted him. "What the?!"

"Kids get inside!"

The robot moved towards them while grabbing the Rust Bucket with one hand and pulled right towards its head.

"Ah!" Gwen cried out.

"Woah! What does it want?!"

The robot moved the RV closer before trying to grab Ben's gauntlet with its other hand, but couldn't get through the door.

"I think it wants that gauntlet!"

"But I can't give it up! It's stuck!"

"Well it doesn't care!" Gwen yelled as the robot grabbed Ben's leg.

"Ah!" He got pulled out of the RV while he tried to grab the edge of the door.

"Ben!"

The robot kept on pulling on his leg while the gauntlet's lense turned back to its yellow color.

He saw the gauntlet change color and recalled the lava guy and the lava. 'Wait, maybe that's it!' He let go of the edge before slamming the lense.

FLASH!

And turned into the alien again as lava and flames landed on the ground and on the robot's arms, melting it a little.

It turned down at Ben who looked up at it with a frown.

"Hey you over grown tincan, come and get me." He said before instinctively spitting lava from his mouth at the robot, melting its face in the process.

It stumbled back while dropping the RV as the lava slowly melted through its head.

The alien kept on doing this before the robot fell backwards before the lava melted it to slag as the liquid rock solidified on it, entombing it in the process.

"Wooh! That's what I'm talking about." He grinned before noticing the lava slowly oozing over the parking area. "Oh boy….that's not good."

"Ben!"

"On it!" He said before hearing the beeping and changed back, which in turn caused the lava to instantly harden into obsidian and basalt. "That was a close one."

Max ran over while Gwen fixed her messed up hair. "Are you kids alright?"

"Yeah, I didn't need my lunch in me anyway."

"I'm good too." Ben grinned. "And I saved the day."

"Yeah, and nearly burnt the park down while doing it." remarked his cousin with a deadpan.

"Details details." He waved off.

"She's right Ben." spoke Max walking over. "You saved us, but with that alien you need to be more careful. If it went on any longer who knows how much more land could have gotten covered or spread. Other people around can get hurt if you fight like that."

He sighed. "Sorry grandpa, but that alien was the only one I could think of. I mean I don't know if there's others in this thing."

"I know, but if there are, I want you to keep in mind that next time you have no choice but to use them. Until we know how to get it off you need to be responsible anytime you use it. Hopefully it won't come to be used anytime soon."

'I hope not, this thing is cool!'

(Timeskip)

-Washington, DC-

Ben ran into the museum while trying to stop a mad scientist that wants to not only take revenge but turn DC into a prehistoric nightmare. "Time to pull the plug on his plan."

"With what? You don't have anything that can stop him without melting the place."

He sweatdropped as yes, Lavagedon was a bad idea right now, especially when he hasn't tried looking through the gauntlet without the idea of melting the Rust Bucket coming to mind.

"Now would be a real good time to see if you have anything that WON'T burn through the floor."

"Ok ok ok!" He said while looking at the lense and turned it, showing another silhouette on the screen, along with many more as he turned it clockwise and counterclockwise. "Wow, that's a lot of aliens."

"Just pick something!"

"I'm picking!" He then slammed on the watch and turned into a short humanoid alien with long skin that looked like fleshy bandages, hard gray skin that looked like stone, a face similar to a death mask, but very plain with sharp needle like teeth, four long fingers and three toes, and a almost stature like body with cracks on the arms and chest as the symbol was on its shoulder.

"Ok, now that's way too creepy." spoke Gwen.

"Hey!" He said in a rough and almost stony tone. "At least I'm not melting you or the floor!"

" **ROAR!** "

Both jumped at that while something stomped towards them. They turned and saw it was a T-rex, but it had some of its ribs sticking out and part of its skull exposed, as Animo rode it like a horse.

" **ROAR!** "

"Go my creation! Destroy those who would dare interfere with my work!"

The alien went wide eyed as the dinosaur ran towards him and instinctively used the bandages to wrapped around the dinosaur, stopping it in its tracks. "Woah!"

"I'll let you handle this." spoke Gwen running to the side.

He grunted while lifting the T-Rex up and threw it to the side.

" **ROAR!** "

CRASH!

"Ah! You fool! How dare you!"

"I dare alright." He said while the dinosaur got up and roared before chomping on him, but he held the jaws up with his hands. "Hey! Ever heard of mouthwash?"

"Devour him my beast!"

The alien lifted the jaws up before jumping out and used the bandages to jump onto its back. "Heads up wacko!"

Animo went wide eyed before finding the bandages wrapped around him. "Gah!"

The alien smirked before grabbing the helmet and crushed it with his hands. "Time for you to watch your dinos fall apart."

" **Roar….** " The T-Rex roared before turning back into a fossil, however as it fell the symbol glowed an amber color and scanned a fossil tooth before returning to normal.

"You ruined everything!"

"Tell it to the cops, they're gonna love hearing what you tried to do." He said before getting an idea and started using him like a puppet. "Look, you're Pinocchio!"

"Desist this at once!"

"What? I can't understand you, speak up little boy." He laughed while Gwen facepalmed in the background.

"Ben, quit messing around and just knock him out!"

"Geez, you're a spoil sport." He said before punching Animo, breaking his nose and knocking him out. "Oh boy."

"You want the police to try and shoot you? You're not exactly easy on the eyes."

"Hey! StonLash is not that ugly." He huffed while changing back. "Besides, I could say the same for you."

"Hey!"

(Timeskip)

Ben yawned while eating a burger at a burger place along with Gwen as Max was busy getting some supplies at a nearby supermarket. "It's really boring without any bad guys to fight."

"I'm more glad we could eat some real food."

Ben looked at her burger. "A turkey burger? That's not food."

"To some people concerned about their health." she remarked while snatching some of his fries.

"Hey!"

"Just thought you were getting too puffy." She said with a smirk before Ben took some of her fries. "Hey!"

"You're one to talk chipmunk face."

"I'm not a chipmunk!" She growled while a cook saw Ben's gauntlet and called an unknown number on the telephone.

"Yes you do with your chubby cheeks."

"Says the guy who shovels so much junk food in his mouth it's amazing his stomach hasn't taken up half the RV."

"Hey!" He glared. "Take that back!"

"Why don't you make me?"

He frowned before grinning and took the burger before eating it.

"HEY!" she glared before tackling him. "Give it back!"

As they fought, they didn't know that a black jeep just parked outside the establishment and some guys in both medieval armor and trench coats stepped out and walked into the restaurant. All the while holding some futuristic swords in their hands.

"Ok, here." he opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out to show the eaten burger. "Bleh."

That was when she clocked him in the eye.

"OW!" he covered it and glared at her. "Hey! You asked for it!"

Gwen frowned before seeing the men walking up to the counter as the cook talked to them in hushed voices. "Uh, Ben? Check it out."

"What? You're giving up your fries now?"

"Just look." she pointed to the men who turned and started coming their way.

One grabbed Ben by the arm. "You are to come with us."

"Hey, watch the arm!" he spoke trying to move back as they surrounded the two.

"Just come with us." The head knight said while pulling his arm and moved towards the door.

"Let go!" Ben tried to push his hand off with Gwen getting grabbed too.

"Watch it!"

"No witnesses." Said one knight before throwing a bomb into the restaurant as pink gas started to pour out of it and caused the people inside to fall unconscious.

'These creeps mean business!' Ben thought before seeing the knight's hips and started to get an idea.

KICK!

Which was a hard kick to the groin.

"AHHHHHH!" he cried out as he let go before Ben grabbed the dial.

"Please let there be something good!" He said before slamming it down and turned into a massive caterpillar like creature with fifty long legs on either side of it that was covered in thick green armor and looked like sword tips, a long tail with a needle like stinger on the tip, eight eyes on its head, a large serrated mandible, and covered in dark green ooze.

"Ew." Gwen gagged while the goo was almost unbearable, since it smelled like roadkill mixed with tar and rotting seaweed in a grill. She used her shirt to cover her nose with the knights quickly holding out their swords.

"Have at thee monster!" One of the knights said while raising the sword up to the leg, only for the blade to break in half on impact. "What the?!"

"Don't know what this guy does, but he's gonna whoop your butts." He said before instinctively raising his legs up and slashed at the knights, causing their armor to get sliced from the sharp points.

"Ah!"

"Crush it!"

"Kill it!" One knight said before getting covered in slime and smelled the stench before fainting.

The alien then raised up its tail and stabbed one of the knight's opened holes, causing him to gasp for air and fall to the ground in pain.

"Ah...ah….ah...ah…"

"Easy there doofus! Don't kill them!" spoke Gwen smelling some of the stench through her shirt.

"Sorry, I just did it." He said before slicing the armor off one of the knights before causing the slime to fall on him, making him faint. "I don't smell that bad right?"

"You smell like someone died and worked in a garbage ship for life!"

"It doesn't smell that bad to me." He said before seeing the jeep driving off as he turned back to Ben. "GAH! This is toxic...wait ToxNasty! That's a great name!"

'No it's not.' Gwen thought while gagging from the smell. "I'm gonna make you soak in nothing but perfume and shampoo just so you smell somewhat better than your usual self."

"No way!" He said while looking at the kitchen and smirked. "Hey doofus, want to snack on some food? No one's here or awake."

"You suggest stealing and I'll scrub you down like a poodle."

He shivered. "Then do it, I'm still hungry."

Gwen smirked evilly. "I suggest you hide, because I'm going all out on you dweeb."

He paled in horror.

(Timeskip)

-New York City-

Ben looked at Kevin while they just escaped from the goons thanks to Ben changing into StonLash and sent them flying while also grabbing Kevin as they ran.

"Oh man! That was awesome! How did you do that?"

"This gauntlet I have." He said pointing at said gauntlet. "It turns me into aliens, but some of them cause a lot of collateral damage, especially Lavagedon and ToxNasty."

"Can I see it?"

"Bad idea, Lavagedon expels lava."

"Aw come on dude, that sounds wicked. Maybe I can help get it working."

"I'm not sure, it might burn you." He saw as the lense turned from an amber color to its original yellow color.

"Relax, it takes a lot to burn me." He said before looking at the lense.

"Maybe a different one?" Ben asked while tinkering through the lense. "Give me a sec."

FLASH!

That was when he slammed on the gauntlet and turned into a gigantic light gray fleshy creature with tiny red and black armor on its long tentacle like arms and legs that looked like an oyster's shell, no eyes, a small opening near its head, long tubes around its armor that went all the way to the shoulders, and the symbol on its stomach.

"Ugh...what the heck is THAT?"

"I don't know." He said with a gurgle. "But it feels weird, and….exposing."

"You look like some weird blob...thing." Kevin said while the blob got up and instinctively grabbed a can with one hand while twisting like a top and sent it flying into the air.

"Huh, I'm flexible." He said while seeing the can falling back down and blasted it with pressurized water, turning it into a hunk of broken metal. "Woah!"

"Ok, so you're a blob that can spray water, not too bad."

He looked at his body. "I got it! WaterBlob!"

"Lame."

"What? It's a great name!"

"Whatever you say." He said while looking at the symbol with a smirk.

WaterBlob felt a little nervous. "What?"

"Let me try something."

"What do you mean?" He asked while Kevin grabbed the symbol. "Hey!"

"This!" his hands sparked before it traveled up his body.

"AHHH!" He cried out before Kevin sucked up into him until he instinctively ripped his lower part away from the hand, which also had the symbol on it.

Kevin smirked before his left arm turned into a tentacle along with his face gaining an opening and his right leg becoming a tentacle.

All the while the lower half started to regenerate the upper half. "HEY! NOT COOL!"

"Relax, I just wanted a little taste of what you could do."

"By trying to kill me?! Are you mad?!"

"You gotta learn to unwind. And I know just the thing, why don't we go out and get some easy cash? With our powers it'll be a cake walk."

"No." He frowned. "I'm not going to steal, unless it's pizza, but stealing money? That's not what a hero does."

"Don't be a stick in the mud, with powers like these why bother helping people?"

"Because it's the right thing to do." He frowned. "And trying to use powers like that to do so, that's wrong and you know it."

"Whatever, if you're too much of a goody two shoes I'll do it myself." He tried to walk away before getting grabbed by WaterBlob.

"You aren't going anywhere but a jail cell." He frowned.

"Oh yeah? Try and make me."

He sent him flying into a wall before dragging him down a tiny crevice in the wall.

CRASH!

Which caused Kevin to get hit and stuck at the same time.

"Hey! Let go!"

"Nope, you're staying in there." He said before getting an idea and tickled him. "Tickle tickle tickle!"

"H-Hey! Knock it off!" He yelled before getting his tentacle leg to slap WaterBlob in the face.

"Hey! Don't try that!" he spoke before spraying Kevin with water. Which caused him to get sliced in half, only for it to regenerate quickly.

"Ow!"

'I better get him to a police station, before he gets unstuck.' he thought before grabbing Kevin, yanked him out, and started moving.

"Let go of me!"

"Nope." He said before running faster as Kevin tree wiggling away but found that he wasn't as flexible as WaterBlob.

'Damn you Ben!'

"I thought you were a cool guy, but even I have to draw the line somewhere."

"I'll get you for this!"

'Great, I got another villain.'

(Timeskip)

"Ben you're not fighting him and that's final."

"What? But grandpa, I can take him."

"No Ben, Vilgax is someone who won't hesitate to get the gauntlet."

Ben frowned. "Yes I can, these aliens can take him."

Max frowned. "Ben, I've dealt with Vilgax, and my decision stays. You're not fighting him."

He frowned at that before turning the lense. "I get what your saying, but I'm not going to just stay here while he might hurt someone. That's not me."

"Ben I'm serious."

"So am I." He said before slamming on the symbol and turned into a ten foot tall giant with dark yellow eyes, three toed feet, a long tail with spines on the tip, four long claw like hands, dagger like teeth, and the symbol on his chest as on his head was three long horns in the shape of curved blades. "Now let….um….GiantXTRM, stop that squid face."

"Ben!" Max yelled before GiantXTRM ran towards the area that Vilgax was looking for him.

(With Vilgax)

"Where is the Prehistrix?!" He growled while causing chaos in the town. He slammed a car into a shop while knocking a fire hydrant over. "I will have it, even if I have to tear this entire planet apart to find it!"

That was when large footsteps rumbled the earth as GiantXTRM ran at Vilgax and tackled him into a building.

"GAH!"

"You won't tear up this planet without going through me squid face!" He roared while biting Vilgax on the shoulder.

"GAH!" he yelled out before swinging his own claws out and dug them into the skin.

He hissed before grabbing Vilgax and threw him down the street as he charged at him at full speed.

Vilgax grabbed the alien with both arms as he got pushed down the street, causing the road to break in the process. "You impudent brat, give me that Prehistrix!"

"That's what it's called? Thanks for the info." He roared before headbutting Vilgax with his horns, causing some of the tentacles to get cut up from the sharp edges of the horns. "Now have a headache!"

Vilgax hissed before grabbing at GiantXTRM's head before the rods in his arms went in and he lifted the alien up above him and hurled him over at a store.

CRASH!

"Ow." He groaned before seeing Vilgax jumping at him as GiantXTRM swung his tail at him and sent the alien flying right into another building. "I'm not gonna go down that easy!"

Vilgax got back up and growled before seeing GiantXTRM instinctively forming a giant ball of bright blue flames before firing a beam of flames at him. "AHHHHH!"

'Woah! I can shoot fireballs? Sweet!' He thought before stopping the flames as he saw Vilgax was burned up very badly but still standing.

"You won't...stop me from getting the Prehistrix!"

GiantXTRM smirked before tackling him and gripped him tightly with his right hand. "Not today calamari!"

"Unhand me!"

"Sure." He said before throwing him right into the sky. "Have a nice trip!"

"AHHHHH!" He cried out before disappearing into the distance.

"Yeah! Who's the best!" He grinned before changing back.

"Ben!"

He turned and saw Gwen and Max running towards him. "You missed it all, I was tackling him and blasting him with flames."

"Ben what were you thinking?" frowned Gwen. "You could have been killed!"

"Yeah, but I'm not." He gulped. "Plus GiantXTRM got rid of that squid face, doesn't that count as not dying?" 'She looks ready to blow!'

"She's right." spoke Max with his arms crossed. "You disobeyed me when I told you about him. What would you have done if something went wrong?"

Ben gulped while rubbing his hand. "Well…..try and keep him from attacking you guys? And the people too."

Max frowned.

"Ok ok, I didn't listen, but isn't it more important that I took care of him anyway?" He asked. "Especially when he threatened to rip the earth apart."

"Ben, you nearly died!" Gwen snapped.

"Ben, you may have taken him this time, but you still didn't listen. Until I say so, you're grounded."

"But, but…" he sighed. "Fine, but I just wanted to save you guys."

"I can understand that, but there are times to risk yourself and other times when you need to know when it's too much."

"Yes grandpa." Ben sighed. 'Great, goodbye Sumo Slammers.'

(Timeskip)

Ben shivered as he avoided the circus tent in fear. 'Why did we have to come here?'

As he tried walking away, he heard some explosions from the town nearby.

"Great, time to get some hero work in." He said before running to the town.

(At said town)

BOOM!

BOOM!

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"Now this is what I'm talking about. This town is full of good stuff."

"Yes. And all the loot we can take."

"Quit talking you two and just get it all loaded up."

As they started loading the ill gotten gains into a truck, they didn't see Ben running towards them while looking through the Prehistrix's roster of aliens.

'Let's see, Lavagedon, ToxNasty, StonLash, WaterBlob, or GiantXTRM?' he thought dialing through them before reaching a different silhouette.

FLASH!

And turned into a short blue skinned alien with two large arms, long black hair, four toed feet and three fingered hands, and a large third eye on its head as the Prehistrix symbol was on his left leg.

"Huh? Ok, new guy, wonder what he can do." He said before running at them. "Hey! Circus rejects and Harley Quinn knockoff! Hands off the money!"

The three turned while Ben let out a roar and swung his arm.

Which broke the guy with the thumb on his head's leg a little.

"OW!"

Ben then smirked. "How does that feel thumb brain?"

"Get this freak!"

The one with the hair used them to lash out at Ben, only for him to instinctively raise his hands up as the eye glowed, causing them to freeze in place with a dark yellow hue coating them. "What the?!"

"Looks like I'm a MagicArms." He grinned before using her hair against the criminal by letting her attack the other two goons. "Go my puppet!"

"Hey! Stop that!" yelled the ugly one who tried breathing out acid, but one of the black orbs knocked him right in the mouth.

"Sorry Acidbreath!" She said while hitting the one with the thumb head in the face. "Sorry!"

"Quit hitting us!"

"I can't stop!" She yelled before MagicArms smirked and threw her down the road.

"Who's next you clown wannabes?" 'This guy is cool!'

The thumb one growled and grabbed a car door before chucking it.

Only for MagicArms to dodge it and used his powers to send it back at him.

CRASH!

"Gah!"

"You're gonna pay for messing with us!" The one with the bad teeth said before spitting acid at MagicArms.

He quickly dodged before jumping up and kicked him in the face, breaking his teeth in the process. "Sounds to me like you'd better get better dental first."

He fell to the ground in pain.

"I'm taking you all to jail." MagicArms grinned. 'This dude rocks.'

However, what he didn't know was that a large ball was bouncing towards him.

'What the…?' he thought before it popped and his eyes widened seeing a creepy clown pop out in a top hat.

"So you're the one making a mess of my carnies?" He said while MagicArms' eye started to glow on and off like crazy. "Well I've seen a lot of weirdos around, but you take the cake."

'C-C-C-C….' He thought in fear as his eye began to glowed brighter and brighter while the clown walked up to him.

"If I wasn't in a bad mood I might have offered you a job." He grinned.

MagicArms paled in horror before screaming as a yellow blast of energy came from his body and sent the clown flying. "CCCCCCLLLLLLOOOOOOWWWWWNNNNNNN!"

He went crashing into a tree with the other three getting knocked out.

MagicArms kept on screaming as more shockwaves erupted from his third eye. "AHHHHH!"

Zombozo groaned and glared before the next shockwave hit him again.

(Several shockwaves later)

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

FLASH!

Ben changed back while still screaming as the clown and his goons were knocked out due to the bombardment of energy blasts. He then curled up and tried to hide from the clown, not knowing they were going to attack him. 'Find my happy place! Find my happy place!'

"Ben? Ben?"

He kept on rocking on the ground as Gwen ran towards him. 'Find my happy place! Find my happy place!'

"Ben!"

"AHHH! KILLER CLOWNS!"

"Snap out of it!"

"AHHHHH!"

SLAP!

"OW!" He yelled while rubbing his cheek before seeing Gwen. "Gwen? What's going on?"

"You started freaking out, what happened here?"

"Oh um...I fought some circus rejects with my new alien, MagicArms. But then…" he saw Zombozo near the tree and froze in fear.

"Wait...you're afraid of clowns aren't you?"

"N-No!"

"You are!"

He looked away and groaned in frustration. "Fine! I'm afraid of clowns! Happy?!"

Gwen blinked before punching his arm lightly. "Relax doofus, I'm not going to make fun of you."

"Hey! Then what was that for?"

"Because I felt like it." She smirked. "So are you going to let the police handle them or just leave them there?"

"The police, I'm staying away from that creep." He said before grinning and turned into MagicArms and started making Gwen dance like a chicken. "But first, dance my puppet dance!"

"HEY!"

(Timeskip)

Gwen and Max looked around a corner to see Ben pulling a large cart filled with numerous goods while as MagicArms.

He kept on walking while some boxes were floating around him, which slowed him down slightly due to getting lodged in the front entrance.

"We have to snap Ben out of it without him seeing us." whispered Max.

"But how? He can send us flying with his mind." She whispered back. "Or turn into any of his aliens."

"We need something to give him a shock, something that'll jog him back to his normal state of mind."

"...wait I know!" She said before running in front of him and said. "BEN! KILLER CLOWNS!"

But all that did was make MagicArms blink and kept trying to get into the building.

"We need something else."

Gwen blinked before seeing the Prehistrix and smirked. "Ben! You're using Lavagedon again!"

He blinked and slowly let that idea sink in. He then looked down and screamed. "AHHHHHH! HOT HOT HOT!"

CRASH!

Boxes went falling to the ground as MagicArms ran around the mall in fear for his feet.

"Gotcha."

"AHHHHHHH!" He screamed before hitting a pillar and fell to the ground. "Ow, what hit me….why am I MagicArms?"

"You were hypnotized into stealing things."

"...what?!" He said before changing back. "But I was asleep."

"You came back here and stole boxes of jewelry."

"You've been doing that for the past few nights doofus. That Sublimino guy is the one behind this."

Ben frowned at that. "Oh that little creep is going to get it!"

"Ben, calm down." Max said. "Right now we need to find him first."

Ben looked at the Prehistrix and saw an unknown alien on it. "Maybe the Prehistrix has something that can help?"

"Please don't let it be ToxNasty." Gwen shivered.

"Relax dweeb, I know what I'm doing." He said before slamming on the lense and turned into a tall humanoid with very pale skin, four clawed hands and feet, a long tail with two tiny wings on it, a dark black scales covering the body, arms and face, two large bat like ears with pointed tips near the sides, two large sacks on his neck that was see through and had tiny yellow crystal like bats with a single brown eye on them, and two large wings that were fused to his arms and looked like a pterodactyl, but with hard scales on the membranes and sharp dagger like points near the tips as the symbol was on his chest. "Ok, this is new and weird."

"Emphasis on the weird part, you look like some overgrown bat."

He looked at himself before feeling the 'bats' in his neck moving and spat one out as it flew around him. "Ew!"

It flew around before 'eyeing' Gwen and landed on her forehead.

"H-Hey! Get it off!" She yelled before the 'bat's' eye glowed and she stopped moving.

"Gwen? Are you ok?" The alien asked. "Say something stupid or raise your eyebrow if you can hear me!"

Her eyebrow moved up while Gwen was glaring at him.

"Well? How do you feel?"

She didn't move.

"Gwen say something!" He yelled in concern. "Please!"

"Yes master." 'Why did I say that?!'

"Wait, what?"

"Ben, that bat on her seems to be controlling her, take it off."

"Oh." He said before raising his hand up to poke the 'bat' only for it to fly off while looking a little bigger, and went back inside his mouth. "Gah! That was...huh that felt energizing."

Gwen groaned while feeling like she didn't sleep for two days straight. "Easy for you to say...yawn."

"Sorry, didn't know that could happen, but now I know what to do when I don't wanna do chores." he smirked.

She glared at him.

"Ben focus, we need to stop Sublimino."

The alien nodded. "Don't worry, HypnoBat is on the case!"

The bats in his two sacks moved around as if agreeing with HypnoBat.

"Alright fellas, find that little midget and give him a taste of his own medicine." He said before taking flight and found himself gliding around the store. "I'll be back you guys!"

(With the midget)

He grinned while using a large clock to hypnotize the entire mall to be his slaves. "Yes, yes, first this mall, then I'll expand my power over this entire city, and before long, the whole world will be my slaves!"

"Not today!" HypnoBat yelled before kicking the midget in the face.

Sublimino went flying back and rolled with a grunt and winced in pain. "Ow."

HypnoBat landed on the ground before seeing the people and spat at them as the 'bats' landed on them. "Sublimino! You are going down!"

"Just who or what are you freak?"

"I am HypnoBat, and you are out of a job." He said as the people that got hit stood still. "Hey folks? Who wants to punch a midget?"

All of them raised a hand. "We do master." They said at once.

"Then come up and punch him!" he declared as they walked over with the hypnotist going wide eyed.

"No! My slaves, stop them!"

The ones that weren't hit by the 'bats' groaned before running at the people and caused a full on brawl to occur.

PUNCH!

Only for Sublimino to get hit in the face by HypnoBat.

"That's for taking over my mind." He said before getting an idea and grabbed him and flew towards the top of the mall. "And now, I'm tempted to drop you."

"What?!"

"You did try to steal from a mall and made me a walking zombie. So this is the perfect punishment for you." He smirked as the 'bats' wiggles around the sacks. "And my little friends agree with me too."

"What no no no! I'll do anything just don't let me go!"

"Anything?"

"Anything!"

He pretended to think about it before saying. "Can you hypnotize the sun or the moon?" 'He he he, he's never going to do that. And if he says it, he'll be a dumbass for it.'

"Uh...well...no?"

"Then sorry pal." He said while loosening his grip. "Wrong answer."

"Ah! No no no! Please wait! I can at least try!"

"Mmmm, try it right now. With your voice." He said sadistically as the 'bats' moved around like crazy as if laughing at the man. "Or can't you since you already made a entire mall your servants."

The man sighed before pulling his watch out and tried waving it back and forth above them. "Uh...you will obey me...sun."

The sun didn't move or do anything as HypnoBat was laughing in the inside.

"You will….set in the west."

Nothing happened.

"What a quack." Laughed HypnoBat. "But now you are going splat."

"Wait!" He cried out before the alien let him go. "AHHHHHH!"

He looked at his claws for a few seconds before swooping down, spat a bat on his forehead, and carried him to the ground. "Don't be such a baby."

Sublimino groaned while now under the influence of the 'bat'.

"That was fun and...do I smell something cooking?" He said while smelling smoke.

When he looked behind his back, he saw a patch of dark red skin that was slowly growing as the sun was still in the sky. And it was starting to smoke as well.

"AHH! Hot! Hot! Hot!" He cried out in pain while rushing behind a corner and away from the skylight as he changed back to normal as the 'bats' turned to dust with everyone fainted from fatigue. He looked at his back and saw it was slightly burned. "Oh man, I'm gonna need lotion later." 'But still, HypnoBat was kinda awesome.'

(Timeskip)

"How can you call yourself a hero if you're willing to stab your own brother in the back?!" Ben yelled at Captain Kangaroo.

"He was the one that ruined me, and now I'm going to ruin his life!" he yelled back before he managed to jump over Ben and headed off.

Ben frowned before slamming the Prehistrix and turned into a large reptile like fish monster with large yellow scales, clawed back legs and webbed front arms, a large dog like jaw with sharp snake like teeth, a long tail with a fin on it, and small dorsal fins on his back as the symbol was on his neck. "Get back here!"

The former hero hopped away before turning and saw the alien running right at him like a hippo, at thirty miles an hour. His eyes widened before grabbing some smoke pellets from his belt and threw them.

PFFFFF!

They went off as the alien kept on charging at him. "Get back and fight like a man!"

"That's a lot to say coming from a freak like you!"

"At least I'm not trying to kill someone!" He yelled back before seeing the villain jumping over a large lake and jumped onto the island in the center of it. "That's not gonna help you."

"Then try and swim with the gators!" He laughed as crocodiles slowly rose to the surface.

'Oh boy.' He thought before jumping into the water.

SPLASH!

'Alright, time to give this lizard a bite he'll never forget.' He thought before charging at the gators and started biting them with his mouth.

Captain Kangaroo smirked at this. 'He's going to be gator chow.'

However the gators started swimming away from the water and back onto the island with bite marks on their bodies and tails.

"What? What the hell happened?"

SPLASH!

"DEPTHCHOMP THAT'S WHAT!" Yelled the newly named DepthChomp while charging out of the water and tackled the villain.

"OOF!"

The alien crashed onto him before sitting on him. "Now stay down!"

"Get off me you overgrown….fish!"

"Yeah yeah." He said before headbutting him and knocked the fallen hero out. "Just sleep with them already."

(Later)

Ben smirked while using his DepthChomp form to hide in the water as they stopped near a lake, waiting for Gwen to walk near the water's edge. 'I can't wait to see her face.'

As she walked to the water, she looked annoyed. "Ben! Ben! Where are you?!"

'A little more.'

Slash.

'Now!' He thought before charging at Gwen. "ROAR!"

"AHH!" She screamed before punching him on the nose.

"Ow!" he covered it with a wince. "What the heck!"

"Ben! What the heck are you trying to do?! Give me a heart attack?!"

"Ow, I was just playing a prank, that's all." he frowned. "Didn't need to punch me there, that's a sensitive spot."

"I thought you were going to EAT me!"

"No I wasn't!" He yelled before seeing a rock with a curved shell on it under his left hand. "Huh?"

"Ben are you listening to me?"

DepthChomp picked up the rock and showed Gwen. "Look at this rock."

She did and blinked. "That's an ammonite fossil, what of it?"

"I thought it looked cool dweeb."

"Wait, you think a fossil is cool?"

"Duh." He said while changing back. "I mean it looks cool, not as cool as Sumo Slammers but still a close second."

Gwen raised an eyebrow at that.

"I'm going to show grandpa, so don't go attacking the fish's noses while I'm gone." He smirked before dashing away with the fossil.

She rolled her eyes. 'He's going to throw that rock away, count on it.'

(Timeskip)

-In SSSSPPAACCEEE...I mean in Space (Damn it Wheatley!)-

Overlooking the earth, we find the hero's right in a satellite as Ben was trying to stop an alien named Z'zassah something, or Ghostfreak as he preferred to call him, from turning the planet into a wasteland.

And so far things were looking bleak. Especially when he faced a mummy that looked like StonLash, a giant werewolf, a frankenstein reject and the big baddy himself. And this was in his HypnoBat form, which just pissed them off greatly for some reason.

He panted while in a special suit his grandpa gave him, trying to take some time to himself after changing back. "Damn, why did they just attack me like that? Even if they are the bad guys, HypnoBat isn't supposed to get them THAT angry!"

As he got his breath back, he looked at the Prehistrix lense and started scrolling through the roster. "I need someone to really help me take them down before we get any further from earth."

Beep beep beep.

Ben then noticed an alien silhouette that was unfamiliar to him. "Come on dude, help me out here."

FLASH!

He then turned into a humanoid creature with a long serpent like tail for legs, long claw like hands with four fingers, a head similar to a bird mixed with an ape with five dark purple eyes, a shape beak that curved to the bottom and had tiny flat teeth, dark gray skin covering the body with red luminous lines all over his body, and the Prehistrix symbol on his face. Dark energy came from its mouth as it started to slither on the floor as the tip of the tail went through floor.

"Woah, hope this guy can get the job done." He said before going though the satellite and saw the ghost right near the antenna along with the frankenstein reject. He then saw his lines glowing brightly as it got their attention.

"Tennyson? What in the world are you this time?"

"A ghost apparently."'He said before seeing the patchwork monster sending lightning at him, only for him to go intangible and slithered towards him. "A SerpaFreak!" He then instinctively uses the luminous lines to blind them with an intense light show.

"The light!" Ghostfreak cried out in pain. "Stop him!"

"Yes master." The patchwork man said before charging at SerpaFreak.

He slashed at him before using the lightshow blast again.

"Gah!"

SerpaFreak then headbutted him and almost got him off the metal satellite. "Try flying!"

"You won't get me so easily Tennyson!" He growled before SerpaFreak got an idea and jumped onto him before using all his strength to turn him around and slapped him off the spacecraft with his tail. "Ahhhhh!"

Ghostfreak blasted SerpaFreak with a purple energy blast as he flew at him.

"Woah!" He went intangible and frowned. "Ok ghost face, the jig is up. Stop the machine!"

"Never! I don't get how you can do what I can, but...wait a minute...I knew I recognized that form!"

"What are you talking about?"

"That is an Ectonurite intangasapian! My species ancestor!"

"Guess that means you're gonna get your but kicked by your great great grandpa." he mocked.

Ghostfreak narrowed his eyes. "That form is weak compared to me."

SerpaFreak smirked before slithering towards the alien and slashed at his face. "Tell that to my claws!"

"Gah!" He hissed before blasting him again, this time getting hit as SerpaFreak went back a few inches and sent a blast of luminous light into area, causing him great pain. "AHHH!"

'Huh, so this guy's ancestors can stand light. Too bad for him.' He thought with a grin. "What's wrong? Scared to get a little burned?"

"You will suffer for this!" He hissed before getting blasted again. "AHHHHHH!"

SerpaFreak slithered towards the machine and slashed the controls.

Which did nothing.

"Oh come on!" he cried out annoyed before seeing the screen turn blue and then shut off as Ghostfreak looked very pissed and charged at him. "Woo!"

"You will suffer for this Ben Tennyson!"

SerpaFreak instinctively turned around and grabbed him with his mouth before causing the light to glow brightly.

"AHHHHHHHH!" He screamed in pain as the light increased in intensity before his body started to flake and burn.

'Taste the light!' He thought as Ghostfreak combusted and turned into tiny flaming flakes.

Beep beep beep.

'Crap!' He thought before changing back and found himself floating in space. 'Figures this would happen.'

As he floated away, he didn't see the Prehistrix sending a amber colored beam at the spot where the freaky patchwork doll was before returning to normal.

(Timeskip)

-Bellwood-

"Incoming!" Gwen yelled as some DNAliens blasted them with either goo or laser guns.

It was three years and well...things are hectic, for three reasons. One, Kevin is good now, two, Ben changed to become a fossil fanatic and well...the third thing is that aliens are invading in secret.

"I see 'em!"

"We know!" Said Ben who was now wearing a yellow and amber colored jacket with a '10' on it, a large raptor tooth necklaces around his neck, and was holding the Prehistrix, which was still the same but had no tubes on it and was covering his entire arm this time like a knight's gauntlet, on his right arm. "And they are really starting to get annoying!"

"We need a little bit of alien help." spoke Gwen using a mana shield.

"I know that but I haven't exactly gotten Lavagedon, ToxNasty, StonLash, WaterBlob , GiantXTRM, MagicArms, HypnoBat, DepthChomp or SerpaFreak back yet since it reconfigured!"

"Just try something Tennyson!" Kevin snapped.

"I'm going! Geez!" He said while turning the lense and looked through the roster. 'Easy for them to say, I've been working on doing other things besides fighting aliens. Especially looking for more fossils.'

That's when he saw a new alien that looked battle ready, and just in time as the DNAliens just got reinforcements.

'Please let this work!' He thought before changing into a tall plant like humanoid with a somewhat feminine build with long rose petals on his arms, three toed feet, with large seeds on his back and legs, several dark yellow seed sacks in the middle of his chest, a head similar to a closed rose bud, the Prehistrix symbol on his neck, and three large fingers with vines wrapping around his arms that connected to the middle finger.

"Who's that dude?"

"No idea, but I think he's like a giant rose." He said before instinctively throwing some seeds from his arms at the aliens, which released a dark green toxin in the air that caused most of them to faint or spasm in pain. "Damn, definitely gonna need to watch out where I throw those."

"Just restrain them!" Gwen called out.

He nodded before concentrating and caused the vines on his arms to unravel and went into the earth.

RUMBLE!

BOOOOM!

And caused a massive forest of vines to sprout from below. This in turn tangled around the DNAliens who let out numerous noises while trying to break free.

"Wow. That's some alien." Kevin whistled.

"Mmmm, oh! I'll call him RoseBomb...or maybe PoisonVine? What do you think Gwen?"

"I think as long as you don't throw those seeds near us you can call him Plantman for all I care."

"Ok, RoseBomb it is." He grinned before looking at himself. "Huh, I kinda like this….I think?" 'I mean plants are many girls when it comes to certain species but….I feel like a sissy right now.'

"Or even Daffodil Kid." joked Kevin.

He deadpanned at him. "Real cool Kevin, real cool."

(Timeskip)

"So tell me why we're fighting two hillbillies again?" Kevin asked Gwen.

"Because they are trying to kill us!"

"Huh, I thought it was something else." he remarked as they hid behind a car as the two were blasting at them. "But seriously, where is Ben?!"

"With Julie, tennis practice."

"Ugh! At a time like this?!"

"It's better than last week when he was at that fossil convention the next town over."

"That's even worse!" he yelled while absorbing the sidewalk and ripped a tire off before throwing it at the Vreedles.

Which hit the bigger one in the face.

"Ah! That there was unfair!"

"Remember, in this large, broad land we call the universe, there will be times when in life gives you something worth being 'unfair'. I like to think that blowing something up tends to help."

"Ah." He said with acknowledge before blasting the car's hood and caused it to explode. "Pretty."

"That it is." The smaller one said as Gwen undid the mana shield she quickly made.

"Ben a little help might be good about now."

That was when a small lizard, about the size of a gecko, with large eyes, six legs near the hip area and two near the head, a long tail with yellow spines going from the tip to the forehead, sharp dagger like teeth and the Prehistrix symbol on his chest, walked towards the Vreedles and looked at them. "Hey, muscle heads!"

Both looked down at him.

"I got a bone to pick with you."

"Uh, is it just me, or did that there tiny iguana dun just talk to us?"

"That I there say is correct."

"I'm not an iguana!" he yelled out with a glare. "I'm gonna make you regret saying that."

"How?"

He frowned before hitting them with the spines, which hurt a lot. "By stabbing you!"

"YEOW!" He yelled before trying to step on him.

SQUASH!

"You got him!"

"I did didn't I?"

As he removed his foot, he noticed the gecko wasn't dead and was now flat as a pancake before returning to the right size and gained more spines. "Nice try but AdaptGila can fix itself right up."

"I do declare we may have a problem here brother."

"Indublity."

"Now taste spines!" He said before sending the spikes out of him like missiles, which exploded on contact.

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOOM!

Both Vreedles flew back and hit a tree causing a bird's nest to land on them.

Splat.

And the eggs of a vulture to hand on them, causing the mother to get very pissed off.

"CAW CAW!"

"Uh, Octagon?"

"Yes?"

"Run!"

Both did so before running away from the vulture as AdaptGila smirked and looked at Gwen and Kevin.

"What? This species is adaptable to any situation, no matter how large or dirty the boot is." He smirked.

"Then why not use him more often?"

"Because he's small and my new alien." He said. "Got the fossil at the convention from this guy Argit, sweet price but looked a little….what's the word?"

"Sneaky and a dirty rat?"

"No it wasn't that...oh! It was silver tongued." He said before changing back. "I even got a entire shipment of fossils from the planet Mars, but he says it's going to take a few years."

"Dude, you got jipped." spoke Kevin. "Trust me."

"...how?"

"Mars doesn't have any fossils, none that won't turn to dust in your hands that is."

"...FFFFFFUUUUCCCCKKK!" He screamed in rage.

(Timeskip)

Ben frowned while looking at his white haired, yellow eyed, dark brown and yellow counterpart, who now had a dark brown version of the Prehistrix that he called the Fossilatrix.

"I will take that Prehistrix back, even if I have to kill you Ben Tennyson."

"Not gonna happen Albedo." He frowned as Albedo turned into a dark yellow version of RoseBomb. "And those girly hips won't help either."

"Try saying that after this." he pulled some seeds off before hurling them at Ben. Which sent toxins into the air and nearly caused Ben to choke.

He covered his mouth and ducked around a corner. 'I'm gonna need something big to end this fast.'

As he looked at the Prehistrix lense, he saw an unknown alien silhouette on it.

'Please let this one be the right ancestor for the job!' he slammed down on it before getting covered in a yellow flash.

When the flash cleared, he turned into a ten foot tall dinosaur like humanoid with massive dark yellow scales that covered his entire body like a shell, large legs with four clawed toes, large three fingered arms with sharp claws on the ends, a long tail that covered his body twice, a large skull in the shape of a crocodile with saber like front teeth and crooked incisors, and the Prehistrix symbol on his chest.

"Oh yeah, now this is what I'm talking about." He said before trying to walk and found that he was faster than a cheetah, but almost hit a building due to that action. He skidded to a stop with his tail accidentally hitting the wall and making a large crack. "Ooh, my bad."

Alternative RoseBomb frowned before seeing the dinosaur charging at him.

"Time for Quickasaurus to beat the crap out of you!" he yelled while avoiding the next batch of seeds by zipping around them and tackled Alternative RoseBomb.

BAM!

And caused the legs and arms to stay in place as the head and torso went flying from the speed and very durable armor.

"Ah!" 'That armor! It's as strong as a Galvan Mechamorph Tank!'

"Booyah!" He said before seeing the alternative RoseBomb regenerate the limbs, slowly albeit. "Had enough or are you going to cry?"

He growled before slamming the Fossilatrix and turned into its evolved form, or in layman's turns, a present day version.

"A new change in looks won't be enough."

"Then this will!" He said before sending flames at Quickasaurus, only for the armor to not burn or crack.

"Do you realize that this species has fireproof armor? Or are you just desperate?" he smirked before zipping over towards him and kicked him into the air like a football.

"Ahhhhhh!" He screamed before flying out of sight. "I WILL GET YOU BEN TENNYSON!"

Twinkle~

"Someday, but not today." He said before getting very hungry all of a sudden. "Ugh, that's not good."

(Timeskip)

'Ugh! Saving a girl is a good idea but….A PLANET BUSTING EMPIRE?! HOW IS THAT A GOOD THING?!' he thought while rubbing his forehead. "Gwen, do we have to do this? Can't we just leave them alone?"

"They just blew up Pluto."

"But-"

"If you say fossil hunting or a convention, I'm going to slug you." Kevin frowned.

"Nevermind." He said quickly while seeing something in the distance. "Hey, pull over."

"Why?"

"I see Sixsix."

Gwen looked at the spot and saw a very different alien with the princess of the Incursians in its arms. "That doesn't look like him."

"How?"

"Different colored armor."

"Oh." he replied before said alien brought out several lasers and began firing at the ship.

BOOM!

"Hey! Watch the paint job!" Kevin growled.

"Gwen, can you give us a shield?"

"Yes, but what are you going to do?" She asked while making a mana shield.

"I'm going after him."

"Good call, just try not to get blasted."

Ben nodded before slamming the lense and turned into a giant humanoid with a long lizard like tail, massive arms with two fingers, six toed feet, five long horns on its head, sharp dog like teeth, and covered in a dark gray color that looked like liquid metal as the Prehistrix symbol was on its right shoulder. " **...** "

"Ben?"

" **Yes?** " He asked in a single deep voice that sounded like Kevin's eleven form.

"Are you going to do something?"

" **Give me a minute, I feel like a tank right now.** " He said while trying to move his feet. " **And just as heavy!** "

"Watch out!"

The alien blasted the ship again while taking a shot at the engine, destroying it beyond repair.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

The metal alien frowned before instinctively causing his body to turn into a liquid and went out of the ship before reforming. He held his arm out before it liquified and went at the alien.

"Woah! Hey watch it!" The princess yelled as the metal hit the side of the bounty hunter as the alien fired at the threat.

He turned into liquid and circled around the blasts before speeding towards them and formed a giant fist of metal.

PUNCH!

The hit made an indent in the front of the alien's armor while dropping the girl.

"Ahhh!"

The alien grabbed her with his arms while smirking. " **Are you ok?** "

"You nearly killed me!"

" **But I didn't.** " He smirked. " **Now just watch me beat this guy to a pulp.** "

"Ha! You can't stop Sevenseven!"

" **Huh, must be the brother of Sixsix. Weird.** " He said before seeing Sevenseven getting ready to attack again. " **Hold on, this is gonna be rough.** "

Sevenseven sent laser blasts at the alien while said alien turned into liquid metal and caused its tail to grow and hit the bounty hunter in the face, hard.

CRASH!

And broke the helmet while revealing some gray skin.

" **Strike one!** " he laughed before using the tail to form a claw and broke the jetpack. " **And you're out of here!** "

The alien let out an incoherent garble before he wound up flying up into the air.

And disappeared from sight.

" **Mmm, SilverWar might be a good name.** " The newly named SilverWar muttered to himself. " **Anyway, it's time for you to go home.** "

"Put me down you idiot! You're ruining everything!"

" **How? I just saved your life.** " He said before the Prehistrix started to blink on and off. 'Crap!'

Beep beep beep.

And transformed before he and Attea went falling down.

"AHHH!"

'Crap crap crap!'

(Timeskip)

-Pantophage homeworld, royal palace-

"You….You just ate the baby!"

Jarett sighed in content. "Here on my planet, the Tiffin is the peace offering. A real delicacy."

"A baby is a delicacy?! We came here to try and keep peace!"

"And that is the offering for peace, in a tangy flavor." He said bored. "Note to self, add some spices to bring out its flavor."

"That….That….That's sick!" Ben yelled out in horror before the Prehistrix started to glow a bright yellow color due to resigural electricity and Ben's overall anger. "That's practically cannibalism!"

"Now, you can see yourself out." He waved at them while Ben saw red and growled like a wolf.

FLASH!

And slammed hard on the Prehistrix as he turned into a giant humanoid cat with dark yellow fur, a long tail with matted fur on the tip of it, large arms with sharp black claws on the ends of his four fingers, long back legs that looked almost like a grasshopper with sharp claws, saber like teeth, long ears that were pointed, long patches of fur on its cheeks that almost looked like curved blades, and the Prehistrix symbol on its chest. Its body started to gain a dark yellow flame like aura as it took a deep breath and let out a battle cry that rocked the entire palace to its foundations. " **RRROOOAARRR!** "

Gwen and Kevin were caught off guard while Ben got into a crouching stance.

He then jumped at him before extending the claws to ten times the size of his body as he landed on the king, causing blood to ooze out of the wounds that were made from the claws sinking onto his skin.

" **RRRRRRROOOOOOAAAARRRRR!** "

"AHHHH!" He screamed before the animal jumped into his throat and started causing both intestinal problems and internal bleeding.

After a few minutes of this, the alien jumped out his mouth as the saber toothed animal was holding the Tiffin in its mouth.

Kevin and Gwen turned green seeing the blood.

The alien let the Tiffin down before glaring at the king. " **If you ever do this again, I'll come back and RIP OUT YOUR STOMACH AND FEED IT TO YOU!** "

Jarett groaned while holding his hole and tried glaring. "This means…"

"I'd stop you there, before he really loses it." spoke up Kevin.

The monster cat growled at Jarett while looking ready to maim him, or worse.

This in turn, shut the king up pretty quickly.

The cat growled before roaring at him and caused the king to scream in horror. " **You better be afraid of PrimClaw. Because I'm not messing around! ROAR!** "

"Maybe we should go." spoke up Gwen quickly.

He growled at her before seeing the Tiffin and grabbed it before walking away. 'I'll make him pay one day, count on it.'

Kevin looked at Gwen and tapped her on the shoulder. "I think I'm terrified of that guy."

"Same."

"Reminds me of...well you in the-"

"Don't even say it."

He gulped.

(Timeskip)

Three years, three long and painful years and well….the Incursians have invaded. Which didn't help that Ben, who was now studying to be a paleontologist for alien species, was in the middle of a large coliseum to fight Attea for the fate of the human race. He did stop two invasions in the past yes but...never like this before.

'Why me?!' He thought while somehow in gladiatorial armor and holding a battle axe as his Prehistrix was currently timed out at the moment. 'This armor is heavy and feels like it'll slow me down.'

"I'm going to enjoy kicking your ass." Attea grinned while holding a large mace in her hands.

"Let the battle begin!" Yelled the announcer as a loud trumpet was heard, signaling the battle.

"Any chance we could still talk this out?"

"Nope!" She said before charging at him with the mace.

CRASH!

"AHH!" He cried out while running away.

"Get back here chicken!"

He ran faster while dodging the mace strikes. 'Prehistrix! Turn back on!'

"You're gonna be nothing but a pile when I'm done with you!"

"How about a date instead! That's safer!" he called out while looking at the dial. 'Hurry up!'

Beep beep….boop.

The gauntlet turned on for a few seconds before turning off again.

"FUCK!"

"I will fuck you up!" Attea yelled while rushing at Ben with the crowd cheering for the princess.

"That's not what I meant!" He Yelled while the Prehistrix turned on and off again. "DAMN YOU GAUNTLET!"

Beep beep...beep!

That was when it changed back from amber to a yellow hue.

"YES!" He cried out with joy while nearly getting hit in the head with a mace. "AH!"

"Hold still and fight like a man."

He slammed on to the lense before turning into a ten foot giant humanoid frog with large muscular arms, four fingers and three toes with webbing on them, dark yellow eyes, a small tail, dark red spots on his body, a ten pack set of abs, and the Prehistrix symbol on his chest. "You were saying little lady?"

Her eyes widened along with every other Incursean there.

"What? Never seen your ancestors before?" He asked with a smirk. "Well? No applauses for AdoniCroak?"

The crowd muttered before one called out. "It's one of the gods! All hail the gods of the old homeworld!"

"He has returned!"

"The god of the old homeworld!"

AdoniCroak blinked at this. 'Huh, who knew.'

The emperor frowned at this. "Guards! Imprison that impostor!"

"But my emperor, he is one of our ancestors, perhaps he could help us with our home. We could finally have a planet to live on instead of roaming the stars."

"I don't care about that! Just kill that imposter!" He snapped. "We don't need a pagan religion in this empire!"

All of the others murmured with Attea shaking her head.

"Well?! Kill him!"

And cue everyone throwing down their weapons.

"What? What are you morons doing!"

"They are rebelling." AdoniCroak smirked. "After all, you can only take so much. Also, hey guards, throw him down so I can show you a 'god's' abilities." 'And an excuse to kick his ass.'

"Yes sir!" They said before throwing the emperor off the pedestal and into the arena.

"AHHH!"

CRASH!

He groaned while AdoniCroak smirked and cracked his knuckles.

"Time for a little karma."

He frowned before pressing a button on his wrist and started to gain a giant golden battle suit.

AdoniCroak watched before seeing the battle armor, which was ten times his size. "Oh croak."

The emperor smirked. "You were saying impostor?"

'Didn't see that coming.' He thought before instinctively jumping from a left hook and landed behind him. "Then let's fight! Wart face!"

"I'll make sure to hang you up by your tongue!" He yelled before punching him hard.

But he just chuckled.

"Wha?"

"That tickled." he smirked. "Try again."

PUNCH!

This went on for a few minutes as AdoniCroak yawned and looked at his hands.

"Are you done yet? I'm getting bored of the massages." He asked while winking at Attea.

She blushed at the gesture before glaring. "Come on dad! Take him!"

The emperor tried to punch AdoniCroak again, only to see the alien punch the arm, breaking it into a million pieces. "WHAT?!"

"My turn." He grinned before punching the armor into a billion pieces, leaving the ruler naked.

The crowd cheered at this while the ruler started to get angry.

"Attea! Get over here!"

"Why? It's your fight, not mine dad." she smirked looking away. "Try not to get killed."

He frowned at this before punching him on the stomach, only to see a dark red sore quickly spread across his body.

"It's the touch of death!" One of the audience members exclaimed. "The power of the gods in mortal flesh!"

"The emperor is doomed!"

"He will die this day!"

The emperor gagged and choked on his own blood before falling to the ground in pain as blood poured out of his eyes.

Attea and AdoniCroak went wide eyed, especially for the ancestor since he didn't know that he was poisonous.

"Gah…..gah….g..a…" He choked before he stopped breathing and croaked his last breath.

"Oh my god…."

"Dad….." Attea said before the crowd cheered.

AdoniCroak looked at himself in horror. 'I...I killed him! I just KILLED him!'

"Down with the emperor!" The crowd cheered. "Long live AdoniCroak, the god of the old homeworld!"

"I drew blood…" he muttered while Attea glared at him. "I….oh god…."

"You idiot! You killed my dad before I could!"

"I...wait what?" AdoniCroak said while getting out of his stupor.

"I was gonna get rid of him and take over the throne, but you just took my chance away."

"Wait...you wanted him dead?"

"Duh."

"..." he blinked before changing back. "Well….you can have the throne, I just want the invasion to end."

"And what if I don't want to?"

"I could…..help you find a new home planet?" He asked with a gulp.

"Oh yeah? Like where?"

"Mars?" He suggested. "Or maybe one of the moons on Jupiter?"

"And how do I know your plumbers won't try to get in our way?"

"My grandpa is Magistrate of Earth." He said quickly. "And I promise I won't do anything to impede your colonization efforts."

Attea mused on that before getting an idea. "Alright, but you have to do one simple favor for me."

He groaned. "What?"

She smirked. "You stay with us as my husband for the colonization process."

"...um….what?"

She smirked. "A queen needs a king you know, plus the people enjoy your AdoniCroak form. Also consider it a punishment for killing my dad before I could."

He groaned at that while the Prehistrix was still timed out. 'Oh god no!'

'I'm going to enjoy this, especially when we're officially married.'

(Elsewhere)

A portal opened up as Omni stepped out.

"Hello, normally I don't say this to the viewers but the aliens you saw here are canon to a new story called Walking with Prehistoric Aliens." He pointed to a small link. "It's a series of one hundred and sixteen species of the original canon in which Ben is trapped in the omnitrix and sees through their eyes. Now I know you haven't seen it due to….things, but come on. It's a good read and it's fun. Plus Yui likes it."

PUNCH!

"OW!" He yelled as Yui punched him in the face. "What the hell?!"

"Sorry, I have an odd feeling to do that when you go off mentioning other stories for readers to see...either that or I'm bored and need something to do."

He glitches a little before looking at the screen. "Just go read Gniklaw htiw Cirotsiherp Sneila, ko."

Yui blinked as Omni walked away into a portal. "Um...you heard him folks, check it out."


	85. Chapter 85

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 85

What if the Tangeans met someone even more arrogant than them?

Series: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Location: Planet Tangea)

The Tangean Royals were in the middle of yet another of many elegant and over done event. Half of whom were still unaware which event it was.

"Ah, another glorious day yet again." spoke King Nova to his royal court. "Is there anything worth telling me regarding anything of importance today?"

"The Grounders have been a tad more aggressive towards our harvesting drones your highness." spoke a Tangean male with brown hair dressed in a green suit.

"Ugh, must those brutish neanderthals always be such a burden on our way of life?" replied a rather shapely Tangean woman with long blonde hair, pink hair band with matching pants, a shirt that showed off her belly, and pink shoes

"I agree, can't those fools go and bang their heads against trees? While we have actual important business to attend to, they all run around with no class or pride." replied another with an abnormally large rat-like nose with a purple suit and dark brown hair.

"I sometimes wonder why not merely try having them removed from our glorious planet for good. It could give us a chance to remove all that bothersome...oh what was it again?" questioned the blond woman

"I believe the word is 'nature'." the Tangean in green replied. "And apparently we "need it" in order to acquire our coveted exotic Tangean fruits. Otherwise we'll need to get food from...ugh, Jo-ad."

"Oh don't even mention that dirt ball of a planet. I would sooner eat expired food made here then from a planet where they grow food from the ground. Just imagining all the germs and disgusting creatures festering there is already making me feel faint." the rat nosed Tangean spoke with his hand over his forehead dramatically.

"King Nova, doesn't your daughter collaborate with one of those Jo-adians as part of her ridiculous 'space ranger club' or whatever they call it?" the woman questioned.

"Sadly yes, and she roped Fop Doppler into it as well." He replied looking slightly disappointed before perking up. "But it's surely just a phase. They'll grow out of it eventually."

Suddenly there was loud explosion that shook the palace. The royals looked around in surprise before King Nova stood up with a frown.

"Good heavens! What was that?!" the rat nosed Tangean questioned in panic.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. Guards!"

Two Tangean guards rushed in with staffs before saluting. "Yes your majesty?"

"Find the source of that explosion." King Nova said waving the two off.

The guards headed for the nearest wall before it was blasted wide open. When the smoke cleared a group of floating metal spheres came into view. They held their staffs out with frowns before one moved over near them and slowly opened up. Metal tentacles emerged, grabbed the guards and pulled them in.

"Good heavens!" King Nova said before more orbs flew in and grabbed the Tangeans. They scattered and screamed in fear while trying to phase away, but the tentacles held on tightly.

Such pandemonium and mayhem was felt by any and all Tangeans throughout the Galaxy. One such Tangean who was jotting down a boring report suddenly perked up and gasped as she went wide eyed.

"Somethings wrong on Tangea!" She blurted jumping up from her desk.

"Huh?" XR and Booster turned to her confused while doing their own paperwork.

Buzz, who was sitting next to her shook his head. "Mira, I know paperwork isn't very glamorous, but that's no reason to make up phoney-"

"Buzz I'm not making it up!" she frowned. "Tangea is in danger as we speak, right now. I can feel it, just like when Zurg pretended he could destroy planets but was really sending them to another dimension."

"Oh yeah, that was scary." spoke Booster while XR wheeled over to her and brought out a light while holding her face to shine it in her eye.

"You sure you're not just overworked? Because let me tell you, that happens to me sometimes and I tend to think all sorts of weird stuff. This one time I imagined I was a-hey!" he let out as Mira shoved him away.

"Buzz please, I know there's something wrong. You have to trust me on this."

"Mhhh…..well I don't know." He said rubbing his chin when Fop Doppler suddenly ghosted up through Buzz's desk looking uncharacteristically scared.

"Mira!"

"Wah!" jumped Booster making him fall out of his seat.

"Mira, did you feel it too? Something's amiss on our homeworld, we must investigate post haste."

"Yes, I could hear them all too. We were just leaving." Mira said looking to Buzz with an expression he knew as her 'I told you so' look.

"Uh...well...I um…" he got out before coughing and looked at the others. "You heard him rangers, we've got an urgent mission right now. Let's move out!"

"Right behind ya buzz!" Booster exclaimed eagerly following his commanding officer.

"Does this count as overtime?" asked XR following them with Mira and Fop right behind him.

(Later)

Star cruiser 42 soared through space on a direct course for Tangea. On it Fop and Mira were nervous and scared while Buzz looked over with concern.

"Now no need to worry you two, we'll save your home world and be at Cosmo's enjoying celebratory milkshakes before dinner time."

"I hope so Buzz, I really do." Mira said before they entered Tangea's atmosphere and made there way to the floating city. As the cruiser slowly landed they all rushed out before stopping when they saw numerous smoking holes around the area, but not one Tangean in sight.

"Wow, this place is gonna need a more than a fresh coat of paint." Quipped XR.

"Father? Father!" called out Mira.

Booster was looking around when he stepped on something. He looked down to see a pair of glasses then bent down to pick them up. "Who could have done this?"

"I'm not sure Booster, but we're gonna find out. Team, fan out and see if you can find anyone or anything." Buzz ordered. "You too Doppler. I want you and Mira looking around the palace."

"Righty-o Buzz, we're on the case." XR said as he and Booster went off to investigate together. The diminutive robot spotted a gold jewel encrusted necklace then smiled before picking it up and stashed it in his compartment.

"XR!" Booster gasped.

"Oh come on, like anyone's gonna miss it, besides these stuck up Tangean royals probably lose jewelry as often as we get paid."

"That's still stealing what's not yours."

"I like to think of it as finders keepers." XR said rolling off. "Besides, I'll split the cash I get after pawning it with you."

"No thank you. Just promise you'll return it if we find the owner."

XR groaned. "Fine fine, IF we find them."

Meanwhile Mira and Fop arrived at the palace to find it in shambles.

"Father! FATHER!" cried Mira running inside and tried to find any sign of her father. All she found were scattered flashy and gaudy accessories.

"Well this is rather ominous." Fop said as they walked around before he heard Mira gasp and run forward and crouch down to pick something up. "What is it? Did you find something?"

Mira turned to him and showed she was holding her father's cane.

"Oh my goodness." Fop let out as Mira started to cry.

"Father."

Elsewhere, the metal spheres flew through space, each one holding a Tangean or two. Inside they screamed, banged on the inside, or both.

King Nova was trapped with the blonde Tangean woman in the confined space. "Well isn't this a fine kettle of fish?" He remarked.

"It's an outrage! Release us at once!" she yelled trying to kick at the sphere.

"Would you stop that! Who knows how much air we have! And kindly remove your elbow from my side." frowned King Nova nudging her.

"Apologies your majesty, but this is a complete insult. Whoever has the gall to kidnap us will pay dearly. Ooh! King Nova you cad!"

"Oop, my apologies." He spoke while adjusting himself. "Whoever is behind this though WILL pay." Suddenly the sphere came to a halt. "We've stopped"

The sphere the opened before depositing the two Tangeans on a brick surface. They rubbed their heads while noticing the other spheres doing the same for all the others.

"I say where the Dickens are we?!" questioned the red nosed Tangean standing up and dusting himself off. "Ugh, and what is that hideous aroma?"

"I believe it's…" The Tangean man started before looking around to see they were surrounded by trees along with other various plants and went pale. "nature."

"Oh my word!" spoke another looking around while covering their nose. "This stench is...is...revolting."

"Does anyone have a spare handkerchief!?" another Tangean male panicked, waving his hands to his face while running around.

"People! People! Settle down! We must remain calm!" King Nova spoke up holding up his hands. Once the settled he cleared his throat. "Now I don't know who has done this or where we are, but I assure you, I will get to the bottom of this and make them return us to our glorious Tangea."

"Oh that is certainly not an option anymore." came a voicemail before a flying probe descended and made a holographic projection of a Chlorm with two antenna on the sides of his head. "Greetings Tangeans I am Equinox of the Chlorm. And let me be the first to welcome you to your new home."

"New home? Surely you jest." frowned one tangean with a scoff. "You have some nerve kidnapping us from Tangea."

"Oh, so there's that tangean attitude I've heard about. Tell me, are you going to demand I return you home while acting like I should bow before you?"

"But of course, we are of a greater breed." King Nova spoke with pride grabbing on to his coat.

"Oh that is so cute!" Equinox smirked before he started letting out a chuckle of amusement. "Now I see why my people are so enamored with you Tangeans."

"Listen here you...Chlorm, you will release me and my people back to our planet, or you will pay most dearly." frowned King Nova.

"Oh no no no, I can't do that." Equinox said as the prob moved around king Nova. "I mean not after all the money that was put into getting you here. You're the stars of my show after all."

"Show? What in the galaxy are you yapping on about?"

"I'm glad you ask. You and your people are going to be in the hit new show, Tangean Terrarium!" Equinox pronounced as the camera pans out to show they were in a dome like space station. "You see the Chlorm are fascinated with you Tangeans, you are ranked #1 out of all the other species in your Galaxy by popular vote, now isn't that just a hoot?"

"Hmph, well it's obvious why we'd be number one, no other species is more elegant, profound in manners, and could do the things we're capable of." remarked one with an arrogant tone with the others around him nodding.

"Sadly however unlike most, your numbers aren't as high as other races so we have brought you here where it is safe and secure for your population to grow. And best of all, none of those nasty Grounders to bother you, repulsive creatures really."

"Oh my word, you have no idea how right you are. Terrible beasts they are, why we were stuck with them is beyond me." the blonde woman stated.

"I can already see it, your names in lights, crowds cheering your names, and also we mustn't forget the merchandise. You're gonna be big, big, BIG!"

"Well I must say that does sound rather enticing." Smiled King Nova.

"I mean my people do so love seeing lesser beings running around in their home, and with how much you pride yourselves on being so good from a lack of anything really impressive, they'll be watching over and over."

"Excuse me!? Did you just refer to us as lesser beings?"

"Of course. After all, you're so arrogant thinking you're the superior race it's adorable. Why you were so easy to capture you hardly put up a fight. But don't be discouraged, we spared no expense in recreating the perfect Tangean ecosystem from the animals that roam the land to the fruits and vegetables you eat that grow from the ground."

"you mean... Tangean fruit grows...from the ground!" Shrieked the rat nosed Tangean before he put his hand to his forehead and fainted.

"Of course. After all, what kind of terrarium would it be if we weren't spot on and made sure to keep any and all machinery away? That would be dangerous for your health for such delicate lesser beings such as yourselves."

"You...you….how DARE you!" spoke one tangean marching over to the hologram. "We Tangeans are a proud noble race! The only lesser being I see is you. I mean look at you, no legs, a tiny body and big head. Why you're no better than those barbaric Grounders."

"Now now, if you're going to act aggressively I'll have to use the probs built in behavioral correction device." he wagged his claw at the tangean. "I'm merely stating the truth, which you choose to ignore, but no need to fret. After all, once you're big stars, then you'll be the number one species on every channel, of the Chlorm homeworld." he finished with a toothy smile.

"Not if I have anything to say." spoke King Nova looking around before spotting the metal ring surrounding them which is where he walked towards. "We're leaving. Come along everyone let's put this nonsense behind us."

The Tangeans stuck up their noses and followed him.

"I don't think that's going to work out as well as you think." Equinox grinned.

"We'll just see about-OOF!" King Nova let out as he hit the wall instead of ghosting through it.

The other tangeans were surprised before trying to do the same, but couldn't through with Equinox chuckling.

"You really think we'd be as foolish as yourselves NOT to ghost proof this place? You can try using your powers over and over, but neither the metal, nor glass, will let you go through. You're stuck in here. And just out of curiosity how did you expect to withstand the cold vacuum of space without space suits?"

Hearing that made the alien nobles go silent while not having an answer.

"You poor primitive creatures. No wonder you're in the same classification as the peacock." he shook his head. "Well not to worry, just go about your day in this environment and ignore the cameras. You'll be superstars before you know it. Oh but before I forget you'll find your lodgings just beyond those trees."

"You can't be serious. We can't live amongst all this...this...dirt!"

"Yeah, we wanted to build a floating town, but ghost proofing isn't exactly cheap."

"Now see here, we will not stand for this!" Spoke the Tangean in green. You will release us this Insta-gah!" He let out before he was shocked by a tesla coil like device on the prob. He fell back and looked singed with the others looking a little nervously at the coil.

"Is that a tesla coil? You're going to shock us with tesla coils!?" Questioned King Nova.

"We prefer behavioral correction devices. It makes it sound a lot less cruel." he replied before waving. "Anyway, good luck."

King Nova glared as the hologram vanished. "Of all the indignities."

"Oooh….I see a bright light, grandmama is that you?" questioned the rat nosed Tangean in a daze before we cut back to Team Lightyear on cruiser 42.

Mira was holding her father's cane while Buzz reported his findings to commander Nebula.

"And so when we arrived, we could not find anyone there."

"It was like a ghost town." Booster added.

"Hmm, that is serious. Did you find any strange energy readings around the surface or area at all? Or see any ships?"

"Not a trace." XR replied. "And let me tell you Pop we were VERY thorough, but we got zilch, nada, zippo."

"It's almost as if they just... disappeared off the face of the planet." Buzz stated.

"Any chance it might have been Zurg?"

"Not his MO sir."

"Well try everything you can to find them. If the President hears about this it might cause a huge panic with the other diplomats and start thinking they might end up targeted next by whoever or whatever it is that did that. Nebula out." He spoke before the call ended.

"Okay team any thoughts? Who do we know who's capable of something like this?"

"Well, if Zurg's out, maybe we're looking at a big hostage situation caused by Lord Angstrom." spoke XR. "I mean think about it, that guy is bad news, and getting back at Mira's dad and everyone else sure sounds like something that sore loser would go for."

"Logical, only problem is Angstrom's still on PC-7 from his last attempt to take over Tangea." Buzz answered.

"Well, what about Gravitina? Maybe she made them all float up into a ship to try and ransom them off." suggested Booster.

"True she does have the power, unfortunately she's also on PC-7 after that sunstorm debacle."

"The clone Rangers?" Asked XR.

"PC-7."

"Nos-4-A2!"

"Destroyed on Planet Z."

"Oh, well then I got nothing." The robot shrugged. "This one is unsolvable, case closed, who's up for lunch at Cosmo's?"

"XR." frowned Buzz while nodding to Mira who gripped the cane with a frown making the robot chuckle embarrassed.

"Uh, I mean, we'll get this case solved in no time flat. Yup, we'll find the culprits, toss them in jail, and throw away the key."

"Permission to speak freely ranger Lightyear, sir?" Fop requested while saluting.

"Permission granted cadet."

"Thank you sir. Now I know it may be quite a longshot, but if Mira and myself combined our mental focus we maybe able to lock on to the rest of our people through the vast Cosmos, theoretically of course."

"Hmm, well I admit I'm not expert when it comes to knowing these things, so I'm gonna have to ask. Mira, is that possible?"

"Well I-I think so, I mean if we focus on the same person it _could_ be possible, but it's gonna take all of our combined focus. Not to mention the toll it might take on our minds."

"So in short, it's extremely risky." Buzz said rubbing his chin. "I'm uneasy with you putting yourself at risk, but….the choice is yours."

"Well….if we did it, we'd need complete silence. So no matter what do make so much as a peep." Mira answered.

The rangers looked at XR who blinked and looked confused.

"What? Why are you all looking at me?"

"XR, just to be on the precaution, power down your main battery temporarily." instructed Buzz.

"Oh come on! Last time you forgot to turn me back on and I ended up a ghost."

"It's just for a little bit, just until Fop and Mira find the Tangeans." spoke Booster.

"Oh...fine." the robot huffed before shutting down.

"Alright you two, do your stuff." spoke Buzz.

"Righto." Fob said before putting his hands on the side of Mira's head.

'This is gonna be awkward.' Mira thought. She and Fop closed their eyes and tried focusing all their power together.

The other rangers could see that it was rather strenuous, especially when their noses started to bleed a little. Booster was about to speak up in concern, but he saw Buzz shake his head making him cover his mouth.

"Ngh….gah…. Found them!" She blurted before the two stopped and breathed heavily.

"I say that was a tad more stressful than I originally thought." Spoke Cadet Doppler wiping his nose. "Dear me, has anyone a hanky?"

"Mira, talk to me." Spoke Buzz.

"I'm okay Buzz, I'm okay." She said holding her head. "But uh... yeah, don't ever let me do that again."

"You two might wanna sit down and tell us where to go." spoke Buzz.

"Ugh, that way." Mira said still nursing her aching head with one hand while pointing with the other.

"Booster turn XR back on."

"Right." Booster have a thumbs up before turning the robot back on who stood up and blinked.

"Wow, that went faster than I thought. So, w-woah! You two look terrible."

"Strap in team, we got Tangeans to save." ordered Buzz as they all got the belts on before he pushed the throttle and the cruiser went flying off.

Back on the station, the Tangeans were not at all pleased with their accommodations.

"That floating peayon is crazy if he thinks I'm going to sleep in some...bungalo like this." spoke the Tangean in green who ghosted his head through the wall to take a look before pulling back. "My closet is bigger than this."

"Well it's not like some of us want to sleep on the ground. That's just plain ridiculous." replied the rat nosed Tangean.

"I may as well see if the facilities are at least clean, I need to powder my nose." The blonde Tangean woman said walking into the building through the wall.

"This is absolutely ridiculous," spoke King Nova. "We are Tangean Royals!"

"Surely it can't get any more degrading, right?" Questioned the rat nosed Tangean.

That's when they all heard an ear splitting scream making them cover their ears before the woman quickly ghosted back out.

"There is a camera in the loo!"

"Apparently it can." spoke the Tangean in green with his shoulders slumping.

King Nova was about to speak, but heard his stomach growl followed by several others. "Right now we should find sustenance. I just hope the pantry has a decent selection."

"There's no pantry!" cried out another ghosting out of the cabin with a pale expression. "Only bedrooms, living room, and bathroom. No clean kitchen or refridgerator! Merely empty dishes and utensils that aren't even made of silver!"

"Good lord! Do they honestly expect us to eat with those?!" King Nova questioned before growling. "EQUINOX!"

"You called?" came the Chlorm's voice before a hologram of him appeared from a nearby tree.

"Equinox, surly you don't expect us to live in these... these...shacks? And where is the food?"

"Yes, I know your homes are a tad on the dinky side, we had to make room in the budget, but once the money starts flowing we can renovate. Think of it like starting from square one. As for the food, it's right over there, at the tops of those trees."

"But you can't be serious. We Tangeans are above eating food straight from the...ugh...ground or trees."

"I know this is a big change, but I'm sure in time you will All learn to love it. Bye now." He waved before the hologram deactivated.

"Oh that no good rotten...ugh!"

"How are we even supposed to reach it?" Questioned the blonde woman. "It's two high."

King Nova sighed. "I'm sure with our superior intellect we'll think of something?"

(Five minutes later)

"Oof! careful up there!" Spoke the Tangean in green with the rat nosed Tangean standing on his shoulders.

"I'm trying, but I'm not use to this."

On top of the tower of three the woman in pink was trying to reach a fruit from the branch. "Ngh! Almost...got it, just a little- woah, woah!"

"Don't fall!" King Nova called.

"Woah, woah, WOAH!" the three Tangeans lost their balance and fell on top of each other with King Nova wincing.

"Oh blast it all, this is harder than expected." groaned the rat nosed Tangean. "Get your posterior off me!" He said pushing the woman off him to the ground.

"Oh! How dare you! I have more of a reason to complain when you couldn't keep it together."

"I am the smallest, so logically I should have been standing on your shoulders!"

"Oh please, your legs say otherwise." she countered. "Besides you don't expect a delicate flower like myself to let you stand atop me with those clodhoppers."

"Ah! Madam you forget yourself! These shoes are far more important to keep from getting dirty than your dreadful outfit."

"Enough!" Shouted King Nova. "This behavior is unbefitting members of my court. If we lose our heads we'll be no better than those accursed Grounders. So I suggest you start acting like adults. Now let's try it again."

"Um, King Nova." Spoke the Tangean in green who was still on the ground. "I apologise, but….I can't move, I seem to have thrown out my back, again."

"Ugh, that's just perfect." he groaned facepalming. "Heavy is the head that bears the crown." He spoke before rolling up his sleeves. "Alright, let's get this over with."

"Sir, are you sure?" questioned the rat nosed Tangean.

"Yes, if we stand around doing nothing, we'll eventually succumb to hunger. Besides seeing me help might encourage the others to assist and make gathering food move a lot quicker." he muttered before moving over to the tree. "Chop, chop."

"Yes sir."

(Hours later)

"Buzz I'm not sure what we're supposed to be looking for, but all I'm seeing is a whole lot of nothing." spoke XR looking at the radar which wasn't showing anything. "You sure you sensed your people in this direction Mira?"

"Well I'm not exactly sure, I mean I definitely felt my father in this area, but it was for a moment."

"I know you Tangeans have that ever popular mind link thing, but my scanners aren't picking up any- woah, hello! I got something, dead ahead!"

All of them looked ahead before going wide eyed seeing the giant space station.

"By jove, what is that place?" Fop wondered

"Looks to me like some kind of station." Buzz replied. "Booster, what's our current location?"

Booster stated typing before gasping. "We're in Chlorm territory!"

"Chlorms? What in the world are those?" asked Fop.

"M'kay, you know how Tangean royals think they're above everyone else?" questioned Mira.

"Well I wouldn't say that. I mean we do occasionally poke fun at others when partying, but that's all in jolly good fun."

"Wow, can you say naive?" XR snarked with a sarcastic tone. "

"Yeah well the Chlorm are ten times as bad. They think _we're_ lesser beings. They even put us in a zoo along with a number of other ambassadors."

"Don't forget the part where they forced you do tricks like a trained animal." XR added.

"Ahem." Booster coughed.

"Oh, and of course Booster here too."

"Let's just say they're small, self absorbed, and very annoying." frowned Buzz scratching the back of his neck. "And it makes perfect sense. All of the Tangeans taken without a single clue? I wouldn't be surprised if they're trying another zoo. Or worse, for their sick and depraved experiments."

"Which is why we should stop talking about them and go save them." spoke Mira pulling up her suits hood before activating her helmet and ghosted through the ships windshield.

"Mira wait!" Buzz called out as he watched her rocket off with the aid off her jetpack.

"Tallyho!" Fop exclaimed activating his helmet and followed her.

"Gah! Blast!" Buzz let out before activating his wrist com. "Fop! Mira! Get back to the ship immediately. We need a plan."

"Yeah I got one, it's called we go in there, get everyone out, and give those floating pipsqueaks what for." she said flying towards the dome.

"That's not a real plan and you know it ranger!"

Mira wasn't listening as she approached the dome, only to slam into it instead of ghosting through it.

"Ooh!" Fop and the rest of team Lightyear winced together.

"Craters." Mira grumbled before backing away. "It must be made of that easywipe tefloid 14. I can't ghost through."

"Well see? This shows they came prepared when taking all of them. And this is why when I say we need a plan, it means we need a plan!"

Mira sighed as Fop came up next to her. "I know Buzz. I...I'm just worried about my people."

"As am I Mira, but Buzz does raise quite a point. Perhaps we should, as they say, hold back and hear him out." He said before they suddenly heards alarms blaring.

*Warning Tangean lesser beings detected outside the Terrarium. Initiating capture and containment protocol.* spoke a female computer voice.

"Oh dear, that sounds quite rude." huffed Fop when the same metal spheres that brought the Tangeans emerged.

"Mira! Fop! We're on our way!" Buzz exclaimed.

Mira and Fop saw tentacles rise out making them back up and aim their lasers before firing. Unfortunately due the reflective surfaces of the spheres the laser blasts just bounced off them.

"Get out of there!" cried Booster in panic.

Try as they might to escape they were unable to out run the orbs. They wound up wrapped up and pulled into one of the orbs before it closed.

"Hey! Let go of those rangers!" called XR bringing out his guns.

"XR no!" Cried Booster stopping the robot. "You might hit Fop and Mira!"

"But they're stuck!" XR argued as the Tangean rangers were swallowed up and taken into the station. "Great, and now they've been captured, thanks a lot Booster."

Buzz activated his wrist com. "Mira come in, can you read me?"

"Affirmative Buzz, loud and clear." Mira who suddenly eeped. "Hey! Watch those hands buster!"

"Whoop! Beg pardon Mira." Fop replied.

"How are you two? Are you hurt?"

"Aside from the rather cramped space we appear to be fine." groaned Fop. "Although I do admit this is quite the space, first time I've ever been up close to a lady."

*SLAP*

"OW!"

"Yeah not the time for jokes." Mira stated. "Buzz from the looks of things we can still communicate, we can use that. You know attack from both the inside and outside, or something."

"It's worth a shot, just don't go using your lasers unless you have to. Report in when you find the other Tangeans. Lightyear out."

"Wait, aren't we gonna do something?" asked Booster.

"We will Booster, but we can't risk hurting the Tangeans in our crossfire."

"Let me guess, we call in backup and blown the station up while breaking in, right?" asked XR.

"Negative, we wait for Mira and Fop to report in after they've scoped the station. We don't want to raise any more alarms."

"Will they be ok?" asked Booster.

"I hope so Booster."

Inside the station the sphere dropped the Rangers on the ground before leaving.

"Well, we're in." Mira said dusting herself off.

"Now we need to find our people and the rapscallion behind this." Fop said before a holographic projection of Equinox appeared.

"Well well well, what do we have here? More Tangeans. And if the matching appearances are any indication I'd say a mating pair." he smiled making Mira blanch with Fop blushing.

"Oh no no no, I mean we DID nearly marry in the past, and princess Mira IS quite the catch, but I wouldn't say we're exactly that close."

"Yeah, there was no mating, nor will there ever be. Well, uh, between us two I mean." Mira stumbled over her words. She cleared her throat and frowned at him. "Just start talking, who are you? Are you the one who took our people?"

"'Took' is such a harsh word, we prefer transplanted." he smiled. "As for who I am, you may call me Equinox. Director of Tangean Terrarium."

"Wait wait wait, are you saying you kidnapped our people just for a-a stupid television show?" questioned Mira.

"Oh come now, it's not stupid, far from it. The footage shown of you and your people will be the biggest thing around. The Chlorm viewers will go nuts seeing a snooty lesser species who think they're all talk and no bite in a space where they're safe and sound. You should be thanking me you're gonna be bigger than When Lesser Beings Attack."

"Apologies Mr. Equinox, but me and my companion here have come to rescue our people, so we have no time to dilly dally." Fop said leading Mira away.

"Oh you are just so precious when you think you can escape. Well I'll leave you to mingle, tata." he waved before the hologram vanished.

"See what I mean? they're so much worse then Tangeans." groaned Mira shaking her head.

"I do admit it does put things into perspective, and answers so many questions from my academy days."

"Never thought you'd make it far did they?" Mira chuckled. "Been there."

"Hmm, but now what to do? If we are indeed trapped here, perhaps we may come up with a smashing plan when we find the others." Fop suggested before they stepped out of the brush and came upon the Tangean's homes.

"If we're stuck in here, chances are that stuck up Equinox would give them that to make sure they didn't feel exposed." Mira stated before they approached. "Hello! This is Mira Nova and Fop Doppler of Star Command!"

"Is anyone home? We're here to rescue you!" Fop called out before King Nova poked his head out.

"Mira! Fop! Oh what great news!" he spoke rushing out and ran over to the two.

"Are you ok? Where are the others? Has Equinox done any weird experiments on you?" Mira asked putting her hands on her father's cheeks and moved his head to examine him.

King Nova grabbed her hands and pulled them away. "Physically we are well, although our pride has been laid low. Everyone is hiding in their 'homes' if you can even call them that."

"Oh dear, those ARE rather….less." spoke Fop trying to sound polite. 'Even the barracks at the academy were bigger.'

"I tell you it's been one indignity after another, living in these tiny shacks, walking on the ground like a commoner, trying to pick our own food from the trees like animals, oh and that Equinox." King Nova raved while Mira smiled. "I mean he's just so...so…"

"Obnoxious?" Mira questioned.

"Yes! And the way he looks down on us is…"

"Annoying?" Mira questioned again looking at her nails.

"Absolutely! It's as though he thinks his race is superior just because he can do something that caught us off guard."

"And I bet he doesn't even show you a single Iota of respect, am I right?"

"Yes, it's so infuriating I could just yell."

"Hmm, you know I think know someone just like that." Mira said tapping her chin.

"Really? Who?" Asked King Nova.

"You." Mira said pointing at her father.

"Me?" he looked surprised. "Why...why that's absurd."

"Oh really now?" she raised an eyebrow. "So you and every other Tangean never tries to think you're so much better than everyone? Never rub it in that we have powers others don't? And you certainly never disrespect anyone who wasn't a Tangean, such as my friends?"

"Well I...uh."

"What you're feeling right now is exactly what everyone else in the Galaxy feels when you treat them like they're not worth your time or your respect." Mira added. "Doesn't feel so good does it?"

"But I...er...Fop, you don't think our people are like that, do you?"

"Well...I wouldn't exactly say all that, but a bit of time to cheer up and smile instead of all that frowning would be a nice change of pace."

"Come on Doppler, don't sugar coat it for them." Mira said nudging him. "If your time at the academy was anything like mine I'm sure you got a little hazing."

"Um...well…" he took a deep breath and frowned. "Oh fine. The truth is your majesty, is that after becoming a space ranger I can see just what Mira talks about. Our people are full of themselves, and over what? Because of our powers? While I'm all good and dandy with pride, we take it too far. Why remember that time when Emperor Zurg attacked us and nearly took you captive had Buzz Lightyear not shown up? They couldn't do anything to get out, and the ones who were free did nothing. What's there to be so prideful about if it's that easy to defeat us?" he let out a sigh and smiled. By jove, that felt quite refreshing."

"I know right?" Mira smiled knowing that feeling all too well. She looked at her father who was speechless and gobsmacked making her cross her arms. "What's wrong father? Did that actually get through your head?"

"I…well…" he reached up to scratch the back of his head.

"Now are you getting the picture I've been trying to get through to you? The one where you just brush off because you think you know everything?"

King Nova sighed and lowered his head. "Maybe...you are right. Perhaps this is the universe punishing us for being so...high on ourselves."

"I would have gone with extremely arrogant, but that works too." Mira said feeling proud of her father for finally accepting what she'd been trying to tell him for so long. "Now if the rest would listen, this day would feel even better. But for now we should probably call Buzz." she said before opening her wrist comm. "Buzz? Good news, I found my father on the other Tangeans. How's it look on you end?

"We did a scan on the station, from what we can tell it's not entirely ghost proof. If you can get your people out of that oversized green house you can ghost through the walls in the hall."

"Perfect." Mira smiled.

"Mira, a bit of a minor nitpick with that." spoke Fop. "How do we get everyone out?"

"Well...uh….I hadn't really figured that part out yet."

"There's a door not far from here, but it only opens from the outside." King Nova said.

"Has Equinox actually come inside here?"

"No, but if he did we'd throttle him but good."

"Well what does come in here?"

"Well so far just the service drones that repair the cameras after we find and break them."

"Then maybe we can use that against him." Mira replied with a grin. "But for my plan to work the other Tangeans are going to need to take a little ride on the wild side."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Father you gather the other Tangeans, and Fop you try to encourage them to fight back." She said before racing off. I

"Ooh, this is turning out to be quite the show, jolly good." smiled Fop.

"I hope this works." muttered King Nova before heading to the center of town. "Calling all Tangeans! Calling all Tangeans, report to the square at once!"

The blue skinned race looked out of their homes confused before making their way to the location.

"I say your highness what is this all about?" Questioned the Tangean in green, his back fully healed.

"Listen up everyone, my daughter and Fop Doppler have come here to rescue us all."

"Indeed we have, but for this to work we need you all to help fight back against these gastly oppressors."

That got the Tangeans to start murmuring amongst each other.

"We tried escaping, but the walls are ghost proof, we can't do anything. Even with our vastly superior minds." The rat nosed Tangean said. "Besides if we get out of line they shock us. We're better off not doing anything."

"Quite right, we can't manage a way out." sighed the blonde while the rest of the Tangeans nodded in agreement.

"So you mean to tell me you all are willing to roll over and admit defeat without trying?" asked Fop with a frown. "Pardon my language, but, that is absolute poppycock!" He raised his voice.

That made all of them gasp in horror with Fop covering his mouth while giving a small chuckle.

"Oh I say, now that's quite a treat." he said before clearing his throat. "My fellow Tangeans, I was once like the rest of you. Brash, arrogant, unable to stand after taking a knee, but then Princess Mira convinced me to join the Space Rangers Academy, and it was there I learned how exhilarating it was to push myself physically, the adrenaline pumping through my veins, the thrill of the chase, oh it was extraordinary! I had never felt so alive in all my life! I mean just look at me!" Fop whooped as he did a triple backflip and stuck the landing.

The Tangeans muttered together with some shaking their heads and scoffed.

"If me and Princess Mira herself can become better than before with training, then so can all of you to reclaim freedom!" He called before Equinoxes hologram appeared.

"That's quite enough!" he yelled making them look at him with most of them looking nervous. "What's this I hear about trying to fight your way out? I see you are going to be a bit of a troublemaker, but being the superior lifeform I'm willing to forgive you, if you settle down." He spoke while Fop saw the tree where the projection was coming from.

"So sorry old bean, but in this situation I don't do settle down." He said before using his wrist laser to blast the projector and blow it up, cutting the connection before Fop chuckled. "As they say, bullseye!"

Another projector activated projecting an unhappy Equinox. "Now see here-" he was cut off again when Fop blasted the projector again.

"Oh I do so enjoy that." He said when yet another projector came online.

"You're making me very unhappy!" growled Equinox.

"Then I'm getting the job done." Fop said before destroying the projector. And looked back to the Gawking Tangeans. "Now how is that for marksmanship?"

In his command center Equinox snarled seeing the connection cut out yet. "Oh, so they want to make things hard for me do they? We'll see about that." he said before rapidly typing on his keyboard.

Fop was patting himself on the back when four small Tesla coils popped up from the ground around him. "Well, that can't be good."

They sparked before zapping the ranger who went wide eyed and cried out in pain as he spasmed around from the currents as the other Tangeans gasped in horror.

"I tried being patient with you, but you just had to be difficult." Equinox said over the intercom. "So now I have to correct your behavior."

Fop kept spasming before the shock stopped making him groan and fall down on his face.

"There, now are we going to be a good little lesser being and behave?" questioned Equinox.

Fop grunted as he pushed himself up. "I…I…"

"Yes?"

"I...am Fop Doppler," He said getting back to his feet and stood tall. "Space Cadet!" he then blasted three of the coils and was about to blast the four before it shocked him. "Ahhh!"

Equinox sighed and shook his head. "Looks like I have no choice but to put you down. But don't worry Fop, I'll make sure to edit you out."

The cadet continued to scream as the current coursed through him. All the while the other Tangeans were forced to watch.

King Nova tried thinking of a way to help when he spotted a large stone on the ground. He looked between Fop and it before his gaze harded. He ran to the stone, grabbed it, lifted it up with all his might before running at the coil screaming at the top of his lungs and smashed the coil with it.

Equinox's eyes widened as Fop sighed in relief with the Chlorm scowling. "No!"

"Oh my." King Nova said looking at his slightly shaking hands.

"Much obliged your majesty, well done." Smiled Fop. He looked at the ceiling, unsure of where the cameras were, and wagged his finger. "Tut tut, you know it's rather rude to do that with guests."

"That was...exhilarating!" said King Nova. "I feel like I just had a cup of tea with far too much sugar."

"That would be the adrenaline coursing through you, your highness." Fop clarified.

"I rather like it." replied the king with a chuckle before Fop activated his jet pack an flew into the air. "Everyone, find a camera or anything else not nailed down and break it with all your might, or we'll be stuck in here forever!"

"But your highness, are you asking us to act like….barbarians?" asked one. "That feels a bit-"

"I am not asking, I am demanding!" he cut him off with a frown. "Do you all wish to be trapped in here, mere animals for that...that...Chlorm to exploit! What pride do we have as Tangeans if we do not fight back for freedom? NOW MOVE! GO! GO! GO!"

"Y-Yes sir!" they spoke before spreading out and grabbed rocks or sticks before trying to hit any cameras they could find.

"Woohoohoo!" Shuddered the king. "I definitely enjoy this adrenaline thing." he picked the rock up over his head and let out a berserker like yell as he ran towards a camera in a tree and smashed it to bits.

The rat nosed Tangean was scratching his head in puzzlement trying to contemplate how best to destroy the camera. "Oh higgledy piggledy, what to do what to do? Use a rock? Use a stick? Or neatly disassemble it?"

"Oh for goodness sake man, just give it here!" Shouted the blonde woman before snatching in up and slammed it in the ground with all her might. She then proceeded to stomp on it repeatedly like a crazed mad woman. "That's for filming me in the loo you piece of junk! My this DOES feel good. No wonder the grounders enjoy this so much."

"Oh, well, that works too."

While many Tangeans were still easing into their wilder sides, some took to it rather quickly.

"ANARCHY!" Bellowed the Tangean in green smashing flying probes and cameras alike with a fallen branch. "Invigorating! Extraordinary! Hahahahahaha!"

"Feel my fury!" roared King Nova on one of Equinox's monitors before the camera was smashed showing nothing but static.

"Oooh, those inferior species are ruining everything!" he said watching the Tangeans running around and Fop blasting the tiny homes. The chlorm then turned on the PA system again. "All handlers and repair drones report to the dome and contain this madness!"

Numerous other chlorm headed out into the dome with staffs which sparked with electricity. But while the door was open a certain Tangean princess took the opportunity to sneak out from the bushes and in the doors before they closed.

"Way to go father, just keep them busy for now." Mira muttered as she made her way down the hall while opening her comm. "Get the ship locked on my position Buzz you're gonna have a lot of passengers."

"We're on it Mira, how's it looking so far in there?"

"Trust me you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Mira smiled. "Just be ready for something surprising."

Equinox watched as the rat nosed Tangean rode on one of the handlers heads as he screamed like a banshee. "Those annoying Tangeans are giving me a headache! Those two new ones are to blame for this I just know it. When I get my claws on...wait, what happened to that female one?"

"Right hear bright eyes." Mira said standing behind him with her laser prepped to fire. "Consider your show cancelled."

"Oh really now?" he turned to her with a glare and looked unimpressed. "You honestly think a small interruption like this means the shows over? You truly are a pathetic species if you think something like this can't be easily fixed. Put that down before you hurt yourself."

"Yeah I don't think so." She said before blasting the consol

"Gah!" Equinox was blown towards Mira by the resulting explosion before she punched his face. He fell down on the floor and held his face while she blew on her knuckles. "Equinox of the chlorm race, by the authority of Star Command you are under arrest."

"I want my lawyer." The Chlorm slurred before passing out.

"We'll see about that bighead."

After taking care of the rest of the crew, the Tangean boarded 42. Which of course was cramped, but considering they mostly looked frazzled and dirtied, none really complained, except XR. But they returned the Tangeans to their homeworld safe and sound.

"I believe this belongs to you father." Mira said giving her father his cane back as he was the last to step out of the ship.

"Oh, why thank you Mira." he smiled taking it while having to pat his hair down. "In all the excitement had completely forgot I lost it. And it's good to be home, but after all that's happened I don't think we'll be the same people we were before."

"I'll say, you could use a good shower." remarked XR making Buzz cleared his throat.

"Well the important thing is every Tangean is back and alright. Now I'm well aware you probably want to fix yourselves up, so we'll take our leave, come on you three." he turned to the cruiser before King Nova cleared his throat.

"Actually, I believe there is something you and your crew could do. We had a little time to speak via Tangean mindlink and well...some of us had such good time getting our hands dirty for once and-"

"We want to join the Space Ranger academy." The woman in pink said in excitement.

"Uh….come again?" Buzz let out in surprise.

"If it's not too much trouble of course." She added.

"Ok, now I know something's up with my audio receptors. Booster can you repeat it for me?" asked XR.

"She said they wanna join the academy!" he yelled into the robot's ear making him reel back and hold his head case to keep his head in place.

"Thanks Booster, just like I want my audio receptors, shot."

"King Nova? Is this true?" asked Buzz. "I mean star Command could always use more rangers, but are you okay with this?"

"Buzz, when we were taken and held captive like a bunch of animals, we learned something." he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then let it out while looking at him with guilt. "I...WE, have been an arrogant race for so long, that it's our fault. We always thought we were above any problem that would come or arise, that we never bothered to actually worry about what would happen if we could never return to our way of life. That is why after tasting the sweet and quite amazing taste of...of...oh what was it again?"

"Adrenaline sire." Fop answered walking up. "It is quite infectious isn't it?"

"I still haven't lost the feeling!" spoke up one Tangean jumping up and down while doing cartwheels making XR rub his eyes.

"And so I've seen just why my daughter and Fop have stayed with them. That's why I think it's time for all Tangeans to try and get our hands dirty if it means we can be ready for any future threats. If you feel that is alright."

"Well we'd be more than happy to have you. After we take Equinox to prison." Buzz said shaking a King Nova's hand before a woman came up crying. "Now ma'am no need to get so worked up, we'll be right back."

"It's not that, I lost my necklace when those machines absconded with us and I can't find it. It's a priceless family heirloom." She said before Booster looked to XR.

"Sounds familiar, don't it?"

"Okay, I'll give it back."


	86. Chapter 86

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 86

Glynda and Oobleck summon their servants.

Series: RWBY and Fate Stay

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Last time on Fate-RWBY…..well you get the picture, but now for an intrude!

-Beacon, Glynda's office-

"Hmm? What's this?" She said while looking at a large box on her desk that was addressed to her.

And it didn't help that it landed from the ceiling as well and destroyed her mahogany desk.

'I'm going to need to talk to Ozpin later to get a new one.' She thought while opening the box, only to find another box inside it. "Oh you have to be kidding me."

(Fifteen smaller boxes later)

Glynda eye twitched while finding another box within another box. "This has to be some kind of prank by someone, I just don't know who."

As she took off the box, she found another box with a tongue drawing on it.

"When I get my hands on them I'm going to make them clean up my office three times." She growled before opening the other box and saw a drawing of a butt on it, making her very mad. 'Grrrr!'

However when she opened the next box, she found a large riding crop with a dark pink color, a white ivory handle, a pointed end with a long handguard and a sharp tip on the front end of it.

"All these boxes just for a riding crop?" She muttered while picking it up and felt a strange aura around it, that and dried….jizz. Which in turn freaked her out. "Ah!" she threw it away and wiped at her hand. "Disgusting! When I find the person behind this I'll do much worse then make them clean!"

She then looked at her hand and saw it was sliced right open from the riding crops' sharp edges. "Great, now I need to clean this to make sure I don't get some sexual disease from whatever pervert this belonged to."

As she ran out of the room, she didn't notice the object glowing a dark pink color.

(Later)

"Bleh, I'm going to need a shower later on just to be safe." Glynda grumbled while walking back to her office with a bandaged hand. 'And to dispose of that accursed object.'

As she got back, she noticed that some papers were out of the room, along with her chair, and the room was locked shut.

"Hey, what's the meaning of this?" She yelled before hearing someone in the room.

"Ah~ This throne room needs more spice, ha. No matter, I'll just go out and get some handsome warriors to do the heavy lifting for me."

"Open up whoever you are!" called Glynda banging on the door. "Get out of my office!"

"Oh? A ladies voice?" The voice huffed. "Not the help I was looking for."

"Do it right now or else!"

"Ha, you dare to order the queen of Connacht? How utterly braindead you are~ Ho ho ho!" The voice laughed with an arrogant tone.

Glynda felt her eye twitched before pulling out her own riding crop as the door glowed before she yanked it off and stamped in. "What was that?"

In the room was a petite young girl with long pink hair with two long locks going down her wool jacket, which covered her arms and shoulders, a white skirt, long wool stockings, some black lacing with white high heel boots, a small pointed tiara on her head, golden eyes, white gloves with black stockings that went to the knees, a small waist and A cup chest, a white suit of light armor over her upper body and stomach, a white collar that connected the armor like nightwear, and was holding the same riding crop from before in her right hand. And she was sitting on a small bookcase. "My, what persistence, what did you use? A geas? Or something else?"

Glynda narrowed her eyes and walked over before grabbing the girl's ear and gave it a firm yank.

"Ow! Hey, what are you doing?!"

"I'm disciplining the person who came into my office without permission. Just look at the mess you've made, you better have a good reason for this."

"Ow ow ow!" She then used the riding crop to whack Glynda on the leg before getting out of the gip. "You dare attack a queen! How dare you?!"

"I don't see a queen, but a arrogant girl who has some explaining to do." she frowned with her arms crossed. "Just what's your name? I've never seen you around the school before."

She glared at her before smirking. "Servant class Rider, as for name it's the eternal lady, Queen Medb. And you just angered the wrong queen you insane peasant girl."

Glynda frowned at that. She grabbed both ears this time and yanked, hard.

"OW OW OW! WHAT IN THE TUATHA DÉ DANANN ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?!" She yelled out in pain.

"I don't know what they are but you have a lot of explaining to do young lady."

"OW OW OW!" She yelled before kicking Glynda in the crotch and ran off in anger. "You will pay for that!"

"Ow! You little brat! Get back here!"

(Later)

Glynda growled while running around the school, and lost the mysterious Medb in the process. "That girl is going to get it when I get my hands on her."

As she hunted her down, she noticed that Yatsuhashi was running away with kiss marks on his face along with ripped clothing.

"That girl is crazy!" He yelled while his pants were nowhere in sight, just black boxers with Coco's face on them.

"Yatsuhashi! Where are your pants?!"

He stopped and covered his junk. "This crazy girl just ran into the locker room and started pulling our pants off and tried kissing us! While offering her riding crop on our dicks! What girl does that?!"

Glynda blushed a little at this.

"Miss Goodwitch, please stop her!"

"I'm already on it." She said before seeing a strange armored soldier with blue tattoos on his face and arms, guarding the locker room. 'Wait...that looks like Yatsuhashi.'

"Halt, who goes there?"

"Glynda Goodwitch."

"Your kingdom of birth?"

"Vale."

"And what is your patron god?"

"Look, move aside and let me in right now."

"No." He said. "The queen is not to be disturbed."

"Let me in or I'll make you."

He laughed. "You and what weapon maiden?"

'You shouldn't have said that!' She thought before using her Semblance on him.

"Woah! What magic is this?!" he cried out before getting flung out of the way.

Glynda stepped into the locker room while seeing Medb playing with Sky Lark's cock as a toy while whipping it with her riding crop.

"Sigh, you aren't good at this aren't you?" She sighed. "I have had lovers with more seed then you, and muscles. And dreamy ríastrad."

"Ow! Get off me you crazy girl!"

She whipped his balls hard. "Be quiet, I'm busy here."

"OW!"

She sighed. 'Ugh, Cu Chulainn might have been better than this boy...if he didn't rebuke my advancements!'

"What are you doing?!" yelled Glynda before waving her riding crop making the girl fly away from Sky and hit the wall. "You, put your clothes on and leave us, now."

"Ow!"

Sky did so before running away.

Medb got up and frowned. "What's wrong with you?! I'm trying to get some lovers here!"

Glynda frowned. "You're coming with me, and if you try to run, I will duck tape you until you can't even wiggle your toes."

She frowned before stabbing her index finger and let a drop fall on the ground before it became a pool of blood as soldiers resembling the male students rose up from the blood. "Go my soldiers! Protect your queen!"

"Yes Queen Medb." They said at once while drawing their blades or spears at the blond woman.

Glynda went wide eyed before waving her crop as they charged.

They went flying while the ones that didn't get affected by the Semblance attacked her with their weapons.

"Try using your geas now peasant." Laughed Medb with a sadistic smile.

Glynda ran out of the room before picking up a nearby bench and slammed it into the soldiers right as they moved out the door.

"For the queen!" They said at once before Glynda sent a locker at them, making them crash into Medb.

"Hey! Get up and fight before she pulls my ears again!" 'My perfect ears...she will pay!'

'These...things will not get out and attack the students.' she thought before making several other things rise up and hurled them all.

The soldiers got hit while a voice from below yelled out.

"Come and face me in battle! Tizona y Colada!"

The soldiers went wide eyed before screaming in fear and ran away.

"Hey come back!" Medb yelled out in disbelief. 'What the...a Noble Phantasm?! But how did I not sense it or predict it with Conchobar, Conchobar My Love?!'

Glynda looked dumbfounded at this while the warriors left the building in terror. "What the…"

Medb frowned. "I don't know what just happened but you won't hurt my ears again! You can count on that!"

And cue a pail hitting her in the face.

"OW!" She cried out while rubbing her red nose. "You cruel woman you!"

"Enough of this!" Glynda held her crop out before Medb got yanked over with some of the towels wrapping around her. "You're coming with me, now."

"Let me go!" She struggled. "You will be cursed for harming a queen of Connacht!"

"Tell it to the headmaster."

(Later)

Medb glared at Glynda while still trapped in the towels.

As for Glynda, she was in disbelief as the office was unoccupied and locked with the words 'Out for Lunch' on it.

"You've got to be kidding me." She grumbled while not knowing that Ozpin and the now summoned Ruler was busy discussing things in the basement.

"Looks like your lover has failed you." Medb chuckled. "What a pity."

"He's not my lover, he's my boss."

"Same thing." She said before seeing Glynda glaring at her. "What?"

"Well since we're alone, start talking. How did you sneak in here? Where did you come from? And where's your Scroll? I'm going to have a little talk with your parents."

"Let's see, my father and mother are long dead, what's a scroll, I was summoned here, and you have bad breath." She mock gagged.

"You asked for it." she grabbed an ear and started pulling.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!"

"Now tell me the truth."

"I am! Ow! I was summoned here, ow!"

"I don't tolerate lying."

"Ow! I'm a perfect lady, why would I lie?!" She then saw a tattoo on Glynda's hand in the shape of a heart. "...I see now, you summoned me here. Ow! How unfortunate for me."

"How could I summon you?"

She eyed her riding crop. "By using blood on my crop. That's usual how these 'Master and Servant' role play games work right?"

"Crop? Wait, you mean that disgusting thing belonged to you?"

"It's not disgusting!" She huffed. "I kept it well cleaned with water and the seed of my lovers."

"That doesn't make it clean at all."

Medb frowned. "Look, you are playing the role of master, so until the contract is done and you get the grail, I won't try to 'discipline' you like you did to my ears!"

"Seems I'll have to punish you in a different way." she sighed before taking a nearby chair and sat down before moving Medb over her lap. "You want to act like a little slut? Then I'll do something you might actually enjoy."

"How? You aren't a horse, oh wait, you have the attitude of a bull." she mocked before Glynda smacked her rear making her jump. "OW!"

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

"OW!"

"Unless you act like a polite young lady, I'll keep doing this."

"OW! You little-OW!"

"What was that?"

"OW!"

'She is going to be a hard one to break.'

(Elsewhere, a few minutes before Medb's summoning)

-Oobleck's classroom-

The professor was currently sipping from his thermos while jotting down notes for the next class.

'Yes, this equation will be the next best thing in fighting the Grimm.' He thought while not seeing a red portal over his head or the two large boxes crashing onto his notes.

BOOM!

Until he heard the loud boom from them, which made him jump in shock.

"Goodness gracious!" He said while the boxes didn't break or shatter on impact, just stood there like obelisks. "Where did those come from?"

He then looked at the labels and saw it was addressed to him. "Hmm, odd way of delivering mail, I didn't hear anyone come in." 'Maybe it's Raven Branwen trying to send a 'gift' to Ozpin?'

He started opening them up while putting his thermos down.

Inside the first box was a long blade about thirty six and eight inches long with a narrow fuller running along less than half of the blade's length, a curved hilt with strange plants on the ends, with acid etched inscriptions in the fullers that read 'Yo soy la Tizona que fue hecha en la era de mil e quarenta' on one side and 'Ave Maria gratia plena; dominus mecum sic' on the other side.

In the second one was a long blade with a curved tip, a orb around the hilt and was bigger than a human arm, with what looked like a strange wavy steel for the blade. On the sides it just said 'Colada'.

Oobleck looked surprised at the craftsmanship of the blades while thinking that it wasn't from any of the kingdoms. 'Maybe it's from the forgotten period of human history….nah. That's is too far fetched.' he carefully picked up the first one and gave it an examine. "What an odd language, just like that parchment I was given earlier today. Still...it is very different from Arc's handwriting."

He set it down before grabbing the second one to look over.

"This one seems to be the same material as the other one, but with a few differences. Especially the tip." He then poked it.

Which in turn cut him due to the fine edge it had.

"Ow." he winced moving his finger back. "And quite sharp too."

Blood dropped onto the blades while oozing on the inscriptions.

"Better get this bandaged." He said while quickly getting some bandages from his office, not knowing the blades started to glow a bright gold color. "I wonder if Ozpin will let me inspect these for a bit before donating them to a museum."

FLASH!

He blinked before feeling a strange aura coming from behind him, one that felt like a heavy piano for some reasons.

"NEIGH!"

He quickly turned to see a large dark brown stallion with a thick tail, a large saddle and a bridle of dark brown gold in its mouth. "Woah!"

"NEIGH!"

"Easy Babieca." Said the figure next to it. "Easy boy."

"Neigh." The stallion said while calming down.

Oobleck looked at the figure in surprise as it a tall figure with dark gold armor, heavy chainmail, a dark silver helmet with flaps on the sides and a golden gem in the center of it, a large kidney shaped shield with a golden dragon on the front on its back, a long lance in the figures hand, dark brown hair doing to the sides of the helmet, a blue headscarf around the figures neck along with several orianated robes over the chainmail that went to the hips, dark blue eyes, two swords on both sides on the figure's waist, thick eyebrows, a semi muscular body, and for some reason looked feminine with a C cup chest plate.

"I have come, Rodriga Díaz de Vivar." The figure said with a smirk. "The El Cid Campeador of the nation of Espana."

"Uh….greetings, my name is Doctor Oobleck."

She looked perplexed and looked at him. "Mmm….looks like a Moor, but with the skin of a Christian. Ha, must be a mixed breed."

'Somehow that really annoys me.'

"Have you brought me here to fight your battles, or to hear of my stories of conquest and victory?" She asked. "Just clean up Babieca's dung as payment."

"Neigh."

"No, quite frankly I didn't expect anyone to suddenly appear, especially with a horse."

She patted the stallion's side. "Babieca appeared before me, wanted to see the world after so long in the Throne of Heroes."

"Neigh."

She smiled before the stallion glowed and vanished in a golden mist. "But he won't do that again unless I call him."

"What the?!"

"Relax, I just brought him back to the throne." She said while the lance vanished as well. "It's one of the perks of being a Caster class Servant, I don't have to use a stable for him."

"I see."

"If I was a Saber class I would've been older and had my army."

"Army?"

"The Army of Zaragoza, the army I used to found a kingdom. They were great in their job but with my Legend of the Reconquista skill, that dream is long gone." She shrugged. "But my legend allows me to have magic powers and blades."

Oobleck raised an eyebrow.

"Anyway, what kingdom do you want me to conquer? What knight should I vanquish? Or do you want me to kidnap a princess you hold dear?"

"None of the above."

She frowned. "Then what do you want?"

"To know why you are here."

She frowned even more. "For a magi, you are a babieca, and not in the good kind either."

"No, I am a doctor."

"Your a master of what? Being annoying?"

"No. I'm a doctor."

"A master of what?"

"Just a doctor."

She growled. "A MASTER OF WHAT?!"

"A doctor."

She growled while pulling out her blades. "Tell me what kinda of master are you or I will use Tizona and Colada on you, you cur!"

"Master? Elaborate."

She growled before pointing the blades at him. "You want a duel?! Fine! I will give you a duel!" 'He will not make fun of a knight!'

Oobleck saw the blades glowing a dark gold color while feeling the area starting to grow heavy with pressure.

"Come and face me in battle! Tizona y Colada!" (Firebrand and cast steel!)

The blades glowed while causing gravity to increase as several men's screaming was heard from the room above them, all the while Oobleck felt his soul getting judged.

'This person is dangerous!' She thought while gravity started to increase.

'I have you now.' She thought before noticing that Oobleck wasn't crashing to the ground or running. 'Huh, so he's brave. Well, we will see about it.'

The pressure increased as the professor tried to keep from falling to the ground.

'Don't fall Oobleck, remember, those who give in too quick are doomed from the start.' He thought while struggling to get his thermos.

El Cid Campeador blinked while undoing the magic and caused gravity to return to normal. "Huh, a knight. I see, you're just a knight under those strange clothing. What a relief to find a courageous man in this day and age."

"I am a teacher, no knight, but thank you for the compliment." He said while getting up. "But before you get upset, what were you talking about with doctor?"

She placed the blades away and crossed her arms. "That word is from the latin language from long long ago, in the days before Espana was taken by the Moors. Doctor means master, and the title of El Cid Campeador means 'Lord Winner of Battles' with the Campeador meaning 'Battlefield master'." She then pointed at him. "I wanted to know what master you are and you acted like a babieca in my face."

"A what?"

"Stupid." She clarified. "And no I didn't name my stallion that, just my godfather after I picked him. Used to be a weak thing too, but I raised him well after my youth."

'Huh, interesting.'

"So you still want my services?" She asked before seeing a tattoo of a blade on Oobleck's neck. "Huh, interesting."

"You may have to explain things from the start."

"How so?" She asked.

"Just tell me everything."

She nodded before explaining.

(A little while later)

Oobleck and El Cid Campeador, or Caster, walked down a hallway while Glynda was getting glared at by Medb, who was rubbing her butt.

"I hate you." Medb said in anger.

"It's called being punished."

"You don't punish a queen." She said before seeing El Cid Campeador. "Oh a Servant."

"I really don't like your face." She frowned. "Or your hair."

"Hey!"

"Glynda." Oobleck said. "You also summoned a Servant?"

"Yes, and it's a bratty one who thinks she can go around harassing the students, and she's a huge pervert."

"Hey! It's called being flexible!"

"Be quiet." El Cid Campeador frowned.

That was when a massive blast of lightning hit the school and destroyed a large chunk of the school.

BOOOM!

"What in all of Dust?!"

Medb looked outside and saw a large lightning storm in the distance. "Must be a Servant, and from the looks of it. A god, mmm….maybe it's a handsome warrior?"

"A pagan god?!" The knight growled. "I will slay it with my blades!"

BOOM!

Another blast of lightning hit the school while causing a small earthquake to occur.

"We need to evacuate!" spoke Oobleck.

Medb pricked her finger and caused an army of warriors to appear. "Get the peasants out of here, and bring me the muscular ones."

"Yes Queen Medb." They saluted before rushing off.

El Cid Campeador whistled before summoning the stallion again and jumped on. "I shall find anyone that got hurt, you three get out of here!"

"Neigh!" Babieca neighed before the knight rode off, lance in hand, down the hallway.

"Wait! It could be too dangerous!"

"I fought battles! I'm not a babieca!"

Oobleck groaned while Medb summoned a chariot with two large bulls and got in before riding off, without Glynda.

"Go my bulls! To freedom!" She laughed while Glynda was in a rage. 'I'll show that old hag how a cute eternal queen gets her revenge. Ho ho ho!'

"Get back here young lady!"

'This is getting strange.'

(Omake)

A chibi Abigail appeared while holding a sign reading 'Abby Time'. "It's Abby Time! And today meany lady will be wearing a knight's outfit!"

A chibi Saint Olga appeared while wearing a heavy suit of armor. "You will pay for that."

"Today we see the Caster class, El Cid Campeador." She smiled. "She's the folk hero that was real and had two lords, although this version of her is more like the legends."

"The spanish dog has Brainstorming, a skill which allows her to make plans with allies that leads to psychological warfare, and Legend of the Reconquista, a skill that voids her historical abilities in favor of the legends." Saint Olga growled.

Abigail pointed to the horse while a chibi El Cid Campeador was cleaning it. "That horsy can be summoned without wasting mana, while her blades can increase gravity and make meanies run away. Maybe meany master will be scared?"

The chibi El Cid Campeador appeared and looked at Saint Olga. "That woman is a fool, and a barbarian."

"I will end you and your pet!"

"Try it." She smirked before Saint Olga sent flames at her, only to see her bring out the blades. "Come and face me in battle! Tizona y Colada!"

"AYI!" She screamed while falling face first into a crater.

Abigail sweatdropped. "We'll see you all in the next episode."

"Ha ha ha! You are so weak!"

'I'll end her in the real world! That I SWEAR!'


	87. Chapter 87

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 87

Sequel to chapter 57

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Omni's home-

Omni groaned while stuck in bed while covered in green spots. 'Ugh….it's….starting…..ugh….' "Yui…."

"You called?"

He groaned while seeing Yui next to the bed. "Ugh….Yui...I think….I have a cold…"

He blinked since deities don't get cold at all, especially from one this powerful.

"Can you…..check the Onyx Temptation Corps central battery….for me?" Omni groaned while his eyes started to glitch.

"Sure thing."

"Just know….it needs to be at full power or...cough!" He started wheezing like crazy. "It will…...explode…..COUGH!"

"Maybe I should stay here and help you, you look like you need some strong medicine."

"No...it's a cold." He said while raising his arm, which was starting to turn gray and glitchy, and pointed to the door. "The battery….is important….more important then….me…."

"It's a battery, we can make more, but we can't make a new you."

"...it holds the key….to….." he said before falling asleep.

"To? To what?"

"Zzzzzz….ooz….dna….noix….." He said in his sleep as Yui looked puzzled.

"Ok? Well, not much else to do with him out, might as well get to the battery." He said before seeing a big red button near the bed and pressed it.

Only for a trap door to appear and caused him to fall.

(In the basement)

Right into the battery room while covered in goo and slime.

"I'm gonna remember this Omni!" He said while some Unknown flew around him and around the battery while looking pink in nature.

That was when Yui noticed that the battery was starting to flash a little.

" _Battery energy decreasing. Needs more yandere energy._ " Said a female voice from the battery.

"Hmm, needs more energy eh?" he smirked walking over and started pulling his pants open. "Well, if it's meant to recharge, this should help."

" _Insufficient energy. Needs yandere energy, not sperm._ "

"Hey, this stuff is just as potent."

The end of the battery opened up to show….a keyblade made of pink metal and with a skull like 'teeth' near the tip as a long knife keychain was hanging from the hilt.

"What the hell? What's a keyblade doing in here?"

" _Yandere Goddess._ " Said the battery. " _Maker of the rings, needs yandere energy._ "

"I'll worry about it later, right now you need a charge." he remarked putting his hand inside. "Alright, haven't had to do this for a while, especially bare fisted and no lube, but we'll see what we can do."

ZAP!

Pink lightning hit him and started turning him into a skeleton for a second.

"GAAAH!"

Beep beep beep!

" _Energy levels stable….ring production reactivating._ "

"You know you could warn a guy before blowing your top." He said before rings started to appear from the keyblade and floated around the room. "Alright my pretties, go out and fly! Fly! Find more members and infe-Gah I mean...enlighten them to their real selves."

However they didn't leave the room.

" _Portal function inactive. Manuel portal needed._ "

"What manuel portal?"

" _Typo….manual portal._ "

"OOOOOOOH!" he snapped his fingers. "Yeah still don't follow."

The rings floated into the portal while Yui remembered the time he gave Elizabeth a ring.

(Weeks before)

-Dimension 238901- 12 JZC, ZOO, Elizabeth's room-

Elizabeth smirked while looking at the engagement ring Yui gave her. "Jack is being so silly, if he wanted to propose, we could have done it right here."

As she looked at it, the ring started to float in her hands.

" _Elizabeth of Dimension 238901 -12 JZC. Your love and darkness is powerful, you are hereby granted membership to the Onyx Temptation Corps._ " It said before going on her ring finger.

"Ooh! A membership too? Even better." She gasped before a pink cocoon suddenly surrounded her body. "Hey, what's going on?!"

The cocoon twitched a little while gaining cracks on it.

Crack.

SHATTER!

From the cocoon was Elizabeth, but wearing a black, white, and pink outfit that was really tight, a overlapping female and male symbol on her chest, several pink energy constructs of spiders legs on her back, giant silk webs made of pink energy coming from her legs and thorax, a pink visor around her eyes, and several tiny pink spiders around her chest as a ring was on her left hand as it said. " _Elizabeth of Dimension 238901 -12 JZC. Welcome to the Onyx Temptation Corps._ "

She blinked while seeing very powerful and horny, mostly horny. "Oooh, I feel soooo good~"

As this was happening, she started to grin and started making a phone from her ring.

"Time to call my man~"

Yui smirked while looking from a portal from under the bed.

(Back in the present)

"Alright, Jacky Boy will thank me later, now for the rest of these." He said while eating some popcorn.

(Elsewhere)

-Dimension 555442 -90 RWBY, Vale, stadium-

Penny dodged an attack from Pyrrha's shield while using her weapons on the huntress in training, however her systems were starting to give way. 'My energy supply seems to be having difficulty keeping up. I must direct more into my reaction sensors in order to keep up.'

"Ha!" Pyrrha said before sending the spear at Penny's chest, impaling the core as a portal opened from above.

She looked down while feeling her power levels starting to rapidly decrease. "Oh dear."

"What the?!" Ruby cried out in shock before something went flying at Penny.

The ring flew towards Penny and said. " _Penny Polendina of Dimension 555442 -90 RWBY. Your love and darkness is powerful, you are hereby granted membership to the Onyx Temptation Corps._ "

She blinked confused before the ring slipped on her hand.

Pyrrha's eyes widened as a pink cocoon appeared over Penny's body. 'What in Dust?!'

Crack.

SHATTER!

The cocoon broke apart while showing a repaired Penny, but she had a super tight black, white, and pink outfit with an overlapping female and male symbol on her chest, a pink backpack made of pure pink energy with four pairs of wings on her back made of pink blades, long high heels, two pairs of spindles on her arms that looked almost like gauntlets, and a ring was on her right hand. The ring then said. " _Penny Polendina of Dimension 555442 -90 RWBY. Welcome to the Onyx Temptation Corps._ "

Penny looked at her body before scanning the area and saw the data of every Scroll in Vale in her eyes. "Goodness, I feel like my whole system has gone through a complete upgrade."

"What...the…" Yang said from the stands.

Penny then noticed a virus in her system before the ring materialized it into a pink version of Cinder before causing it to explode. "Data purged…..new objective. Beat Pyrrha Nikos and bed Ruby Rose."

Said girl was still blown away while the second one was rubbing her eyes in the stand.

"Huh?" She looked at Penny. "What just happened?"

"No idea." Blake said while blown away before seeing the ring on Penny's hand forming a massive gatling gun.

BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM!

And fired at Pyrrha with no signs of reloading.

"WOAH!" she held her shield up and started getting pushed back by the bullets.

Penny flew up into the air before the wings turned into large jumbo jet engines and flew at Pyrrha. "Beat the bimbo!"

CRASH!

Pyrrha went wide eyed as she was grabbed by the hair and went flying above the stadium. "AHHH!"

Penny grinned before doing loopty loops at high speeds around the city. "WEEEEEE!"

"H-Hey! This is a bit high up!"

"Nope~!" She giggled before flying faster and faster before crash landing onto the stadium and dropped the now sick Pyrrha. "Like the flight miss bimbo? Because I can do this all year! Ha ha ha ha!"

She groaned before puking on the ground.

"Hold that thought." She said before looking at Ruby and made a giant hand made of pink energy. "Hey friend Ruby~ Did I do good or what?"

"Uh...yes?"

She giggled before forming ten large pink robotic tentacles from her ring. "Great! Then I'll come up and give you some fun~"

Ruby went wide eyed before running away.

"Come back!" She flew after her. "I have one billion ways to make tentacles fun!"

"Yang? What….just happened?" asked Weiss.

"I don't know…" she said while not seeing a ring entering Blake's pocket.

(Elsewhere)

-Dimension 778913 -56 TTOC, Jump City, Titans Tower-

"AHHHH!"

"AHHH!"

"AHHH!"

CRASH!

A crater was formed as the titans got blasted away from the tower, again, by Trigon the Terrible. And well….he wasn't messing around this time. Especially when he just got up and was stomping towards them to finish the job of exterminating bugs.

"You have been a nuisance to me for too long. My mistake last time was not crushing you from the beginning, but now I will rectify that mistake, especially you, my daughter."

The tiny Raven shivered at this while looking scared.

"I shall send your souls to the burning pits of the Inferno." He said before a portal opened up and a pink energy went flying towards the ground like an asteroid, breaking his left horn in the process. "A...AHHHHHHHH!"

The object flew towards Raven's tiny form and said. " _Raven Roth of Dimension 778913 -56 TTOC. Your love and darkness is powerful, you are hereby granted membership to the Onyx Temptation Corps._ "

She and the titans looked at it in confusion before it flew on her finger.

Which in turn formed a pick cocoon.

"Huh what the?!" She said before getting consumed as the cocoon absorbed the leftover horn of the demon. "Ah! Help!"

"Raven!"

Trigon frowned. 'What is this power?'

Crack.

SHATTER!

From the cocoon was Raven, now an adult, who was wearing a black, white, and pink outfit that was super tight, a overlapping female and male symbol on her chest, large pink raven wings on her back, two large demon horns on her head, and fifty pink magical circles around her body as a ring was on her right hand as it said. " _Raven Roth of Dimension 778913 -56 TTOC. Welcome to the Onyx Temptation Corps._ "

The titans were blown away while she opened her eyes to show they were pink with Trigon looking unimpressed.

"Father." She said while pointing at him. "Today, you messed with the wrong people, especially to MY Garfield!"

Beast Boy blinked at this.

"And you shall pay for hurting MY family!" she growled with her hands glowing pink and hovered in the air.

"I know not where that power came from, but it is useless against mine."

Raven frowned before causing some of the circles to form the heads of dragons. "Azarath metrion zinthos rex!"

The heads glowed a bright pink before sending lava at the demon, which started to burn the demon's skin.

"AHHHH!" He screamed while getting pelted by giant flaming ravens with Raven grinning madly.

She raised her ring up and caused several copies of herself to appear from her forehead. "Get him girls!"

All of them flew out and started to pelt Trigon all over using spells or their bare hands. All the while Raven kept on chanting with all the circles around her starting to glow.

"THIS IS FOR MY RAGE!" Yelled one of the copies while hitting him with fire spells that started to melt his other horn to a liquid pulp.

He roared before swatting them away, each one exploding pink flames when they got hit. "Enough! You will perish first!"

"Azarath metrion zinthos rex." Raven chanted while her ring glowed brighter. "Azarath metrion zinthos rex, azarath metrion zinthos rex…"

Trigon sent a pillar of flames at the girl while the chanting continued.

"Azarath metrion zinthos REX!" She yelled out before summoning a large sword of flames and sent it right at Trigon.

SLASH!

Decapitating him while Raven quickly flew over and caused the body and magic to glow into her ring.

She smirked while gaining her father's horns, skin color and four eyes, as the world started to return to normal. "Bye bye father, I'll use your powers for my own gain."

The titans saw the sky turning back to normal, but still felt uneasy when Raven floated back down.

She looked at them before giving each one a bone crunching hug. "Thank azeroth! You're all safe!"

They groaned in pain at the hugs. When she let go they all saw her smiling, as in a bright happy smile.

"Now we can do many things together." She said with a wide smile as she made several books made of pink energy. "Like reading and going to the beach!"

"Raven?" Starfire said. "Are you ok?"

"Never better." She grinned. "Just happy you aren't dead."

"Uh, maybe you should lay day." spoke Robin with the eyes blinking separately. "And maybe try taking a nap."

She frowned. "No! I'm energized and right now I need to do something with you guys."

"What?" Cyborg asked.

She formed a few tickets and a baseball hat. "Time traveling to the first olympics!"

"Time travel? Since when could you do that?" asked Beast Boy.

She caused a portal to form while a Spinosaurus head appeared from it. "Right now."

" **Roar!** " It roared before getting sent back to its time period.

"So want to see the olympics?" Raven asked with a smile.

"Friend Raven, perhaps you are in need of the vacation." spoke Starfire.

"It IS a vacation. And I'm bring my family with me!" She giggled. "Plus we might get to try on togas. He he he, or go naked~"

All four of them felt weirded out hearing that.

Raven made a pink door appear while opening it and kicked them in. "Next stop! Sex town!"

"But Raven-"

"Nope!" She slammed the door before vanishing in a puff of pink smoke. "We're having sex!"

(Elsewhere)

-Dimension 445612 -89 YGX, Duel Academy-

Alexis frowned while looking at her deck. 'I will get Chazz out of that trance.'

"Come on Alexis, I'm waiting." Chazz said while his monster, which was White Knight Gardna and White Knight Lancer, were on the field.

"I'm going, don't rush me." she frowned. 'I need to pull this around and win.'

Just then a portal appeared and something flew towards Alexis.

The object, which was a ring, flew towards Alexis' eyes and said. " _Alexis Rhodes of Dimension 445612 -89 YGX. Your love and darkness is powerful, you are hereby granted membership to the Onyx Temptation Corps._ "

She, Chazz, and everyone watching were caught off guard and surprised, mostly Alexis.

The ring then went onto her ring finger as pink energy covered her deck and body in a cocoon of energy.

"Alexis!" cried out Jaden standing up from his seat and ran down to the area. "Hang on!"

Crack.

SHATTER!

The cocoon shattered as it showed Alexis wearing a super tight black, white, and pink outfit, a overlapping female and male symbol on her chest, a large pink duel disk the size of her arm on her left arm, a long cape made of pink energy with hearts like shoulder guards, a dark pink helmet that covered her face and ears, and had pink constructs in the shape of cards in her right hand as a ring was on her right ring finger as it said. " _Alexis Rhodes of Dimension 445612 -89 YGX. Welcome to the Onyx Temptation Corps._ "

Everyone was stunned while Alexis looked herself over.

"Huh?" She looked at her hands before seeing Jaden and waved. "Hey dear, are you ok right now?"

"A-Alexis?"

"Yep." Alexis smiled. "And you look handsome today dear."

He blushed hearing that with Chazz frowning.

"I don't know what's going on, but some sudden makeover won't change the fact this duel will be mine."

She quickly turned her head around. "Go fuck a Armed Dragon you asshole!"

He stumbled back at the tone as Alexis drew from her deck.

"I summon Handsome Lover!" She said while a knight with Jaden's body appeared on the field.

Handsome Lover- ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1000

"Now I activate his effect! All monsters on the field are destroyed once per turn."

BOOM!

The monsters exploded into pink energy while getting sucked into the pink duel disk.

"Now I activate the spell card, Cupid Bazooka!" She grinned while summoning a pink energy bazooka from the ring powered card. "For every monster destroyed this turn, you lose 1000 life points!"

She took aim at his groin.

"FIRE!"

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

"AHHHHHHH!"

Alexis grinned before activating another card. "Now for my ace! The spell card, Jaden's Love!"

A giant heart appeared over Chazz's head.

"When an opponent's life points fall below 1000, this card will take them away, PAINFULLY HA HA HA!"

"What?!" he let out in a squeak before getting shocked.

Lightning hit his face and groin before the heart crashed onto him and squashed his entire body.

"GAH!"

Alexis smiled while using her ring to absorb the corruption in Chazz's body as she turned to Jaden. "Now then, I'm thinking of a winter wedding. Maybe with some fur coats and several tons of seals moving around? What do you think dear?"

Jaden blinked. "Uh, Alexis? What are you talking about?"

She walked towards him and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Don't be like that dear, I know you love me madly~"

His face turned red with Syrus' jaw dropping and Chazz groaning from his spot.

"So want to get married in winter or right now?" She asked with a giggle.

"Um…"

"Or do you want to fuck with everyone looking?" Alexis grinned madly. "I know how you like to jump into things, so I wouldn't mind getting to the honeymoon."

He blushed crimson red while Alexis started to pull down his pants. 'Holy shit!'

(Elsewhere)

-Dimension 565698 -45 BB, Kagutsuchi-

Carl groaned while on the ground in pain as Relius and Ignis were above him, Ada on the ground with burn marks on her face and dress.

"Really Carl, you think you could defeat me with such skills?" mocked the older man shaking his head. "In the end you're still just a child."

"Screw you…" he groaned while a portal opened behind them and two objects popped up, one going left and another going right towards Ada.

The object flew towards Ada and said. " _Ada Clover of Dimension 565698 -45 BB. Your love and darkness is powerful, you are hereby granted membership to the Onyx Temptation Corps._ "

"..."

The ring flew on to her one of her claws before her body twitched and started glowing.

Carl looked as Ada started to get covered in a pink cocoon. "A..Ada?!"

Relius turned and saw the cocoon. "What's this? Another trick you've drawn up?"

Crack.

SHATTER!

The cocoon shatter while it showed a tall woman with long blond hair, pink eyes, a D cup chest and large ass, while wearing a black, white, and pink outfit that was super tight, a overlapping female and male symbol on her chest, with large claws made of pink energy on her normal arms, a dark pink clown on her head in the shape of a heart and had two large gold rings around her shoulders, and drill like high heels made of pink energy as a ring was on her right hand as it said. " _Ada Clover of Dimension 565698 -45 BB. Welcome to the Onyx Temptation Corps._ "

The woman looked at Relius before saying in a familiar voice. "Father, get away from Carl."

"What?! What is this?"

She suddenly appeared in front of him before slashing at his face, sending him into a wall. "Retribution!"

CRASH!

He groaned before getting punched by the woman's arm as it appeared from a pink portal that was next to him as it was revealed to be a two way portal that Ada used to send her right fist into.

"This is for what you've done!" She growled before jumping into a portal and appeared right above Relius, as the drill legs started to spin.

"Ignis."

The 'doll' appeared in front of him as the drills went towards them.

CRASH!

Only for the drills to go right through the armor and right towards Relius' chest.

"What?!"

"DIE!" She yelled before drilling deep into his body as Ignis started to get absorbed into the ring.

VEEEEEEEEEEE!

He coughed up blood as the drill went through his body and into the pavement. "Ah...ah...ah…"

She pulled back while gaining a set of large arms made of pink energy on her back, as she glared at the man. "Rot. In. Hell." She then slashed at his head and turned it into swiss cheese.

Carl went wide eyed as Ada walked towards him while using the ring to heal his injuries.

"Are you ok Carl?"

"How….?"

She smiled. "No idea, but I'm happy I can talk again."

He looked at her before getting his face squashed into her chest.

"Don't worry, I'm going to love you more than ever! Especially after we get some rings." she beamed with Carl turning bright red.

"Mmmmmm!"

She flew away while hugging him tightly. 'I'm going to teach him the bird and bees~!'

(Elsewhere in the city)

-A lonely alleyway-

"Brother!" Yelled Jin while sending ice blasts at Ragna. "Come back! I have a prison for you, one of ICE!"

"Leave me alone!" He yelled before seeing Nu-13 jumping into him.

"Ragna! Nu missed you!"

"Ah! Get the fuck off of me!"

"But Nu wants a kiss." She huffed as Jin got very mad.

"Get your filthy hands off my brother!"

She turned to him and frowned. "Go away! Nu and Ragna have kissing to do."

Jin growled as a ring went flying towards Nu, but hit Jin hard on the back of the head. "OW!"

The ring moved away and right towards Nu before saying. " _Nu-13 of Dimension 565698 -45 BB. Your love and darkness is powerful, you are hereby granted membership to the Onyx Temptation Corps._ "

"Nu confused." She said before the ring went onto her ponytail as she got covered in a pink cocoon. "Ayi! Ragna help Nu!"

Said albino though was too caught off guard to react.

Crack.

SHATTER!

From the cocoon came Nu, who was wearing a black, white, and pink outfit that was extremely tight, a overlapping female and male symbol on her chest, with ten pairs of robotic wings made pink energy constructs, a large pink blade at the end of her ponytail that was bigger than her entire body, clawed legs with spikes on the sides, a pink eyepatch that glowed an unearthly energy, and pink hearts floating around her ring, which was on her ponytail, as it said. " _Nu-13 of Dimension 565698 -45 BB. Welcome to the Onyx Temptation Corps._ "

"Nu...feels….great!" She grinned. "Oh Ragna! Nu feels so sexy right now! Like a newlywed!"

"What...the actual fuck." he got out in shock.

Jin frowned. "I don't care for your appearance, get off of MY brother!"

She frowned before taking flight and slashed him with the blade on her ponytail, causing buildings to get slides in half. "Nu's husband is not yours!"

Jin's eyes widened before barely blocking it with his sword, but still got sent flying backwards due to the power.

She flew towards him before sending massive pink swords at him at the speed of sound, destroying anything in their path.

'What's happened to Nu? Where did that weird ring come from?' Ragna thought as Nu started to send more swords at Jin.

He tried to dodge but got cut by the blades as Nu landed on his chest. "Gah!"

"Nu wants to kill you...but." She grinned while forming a blade of pink energy in her right hand. "Nu knows how tiny your dick is, tinyer than Ragna's throbbing hard dick~"

"How do you know about brother's area? Did you spy on him?!"

"Yep, every day." She smiled before slicing off Jin's junk. "And now you don't have to worry about comparison, he he~"

"AHHHHHH!"

She walked to Ragna and smiled. "Ragna, Nu wants to kiss you now."

He frowned. "No."

"Aw, playing hard to get Ragna? Nu understands."

"You do?"

She smiled. "Yes, Ragna wants to propose to Nu. Nu happy you want to go that far~"

"What? No! I'm not proposing!"

But she was in her little world as heart appeared from her ring. "Oh Ragna, you strapping hunk~ He he~"

'Oh fucking christ.'

(Elsewhere)

-Dimension 541234- 90 DT, Digital World-

"Renamon watch out!" Rika yelled while almost getting attacked by a MetalGreymon, a virus one that was.

"Giga Blaster!" It roared while sending missiles at the digimon.

Renamon jumped around to avoid them while grabbing Rika with Takato, Henry, Terriermon, and Guilmon trying to distract it.

The digimon roared again before getting hit with a rock and saw the humans as it sent a wave of flames from its robotic claw. "Flames of Fury!"

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon sent the fireball at MetalGreymon's head, but it barely flinched and just growled.

It then fired more missiles at them while Renamon tried to use her attacks on it, only to get tail swiped away.

"AH!"

"Renamon!" cried out Rika before seeing the ultimate stamp towards her.

The digimon overshadowed her while getting ready for an attack. "Megaton Punch!"

If it wasn't for a portal to appear next to the digimon and caused a ring to crash into the ultimate's face, sending it flying into a mountain.

Rika went wide eyed as the ring moved towards her.

The ring then said. " _Rika Nonaka of Dimension 541234- 90 DT. Your love and darkness is powerful, you are hereby granted membership to the Onyx Temptation Corps._ "

"Hey, what's that?" asked Takato.

"No idea." Said Henry before the ring went into the digivice, which caused said device to fuse with Rika's entire right arm, forming a large ring as she became coated in a pink cocoon. "Rika!"

Crack.

SHATTER!

The cocoon shattered as Rika appeared wearing a black, white, and pink outfit that was really tight, a overlapping female and male symbol on her chest, with pink energy constructs in the shape of '0's and '1's all around her body, several large pink cards on her hips and legs, with a massive pink ring on her entire right hand.

It then said. " _Rika Nonaka of Dimension 541234- 90 DT. Welcome to the Onyx Temptation Corps._ "

She looked at her body in surprise while feeling invigorated. She then looked at Renamon and smirked. "Want an upgrade to defeat this asshole?"

"What?" Renamon said while in complete shock, along with the others.

"An upgrade." She said slower. "To defeat the asshole that nearly killed Takato."

"Rika, what just-" she was cut off when the ultimate nearly took her down with his tail and started charging towards Takato and Guilmon.

"Flames of Fury!"

Rika narrowed her eyes before pulling a pink card from her waist and threw it at Takato. "Digi-Modify! Mugen!"

A picture of Ebonwumon appeared from the card before a dark mist covered the area, filling the ultimate with a powerful spirit breaking illusion.

That being his own death.

It roared out and swung it's claw around making Takato and Guilmon hit the ground.

"That overgrown lizard is harming my man." She growled before eyeing Renamon and pulled out a pink card. "Digi-Modify, Warp Evolution!"

The card was then thrown at Renamon before a pink vortex appeared and started sucking both the human and digimon up.

"Rika! Renamon!"

The vortex closed before expanding bigger and bigger until it became the size of a mountain, with the ultimate finally breaking from the illusion.

"What's going on Henry!" cried out Terriermon.

"I don't know!"

"Takatomon, I sense something bad about to happen." spoke Guilmon with a growl as the vortex shrunk down.

And from it was a tall woman with thick pink armor all over her body, a H cup chest and wide ass, with leg length blond hair with pink rings on the ends, a pink visor in the shape of a fox, two large swords in her hands in the shape of katanas, large high heel boots made of gold, and a familiar ring on her entire right arm.

The D-Tectors blinked suddenly and said. " _Ultra level detected. Unknown digimon detected._ "

The woman looked at MetalGreymon and frowned. "Beast, you are standing next to Tamamomon, the fox goddess digimon. I only appear when love is about to fail and with my Seesho-seki blades, I will destroy you and your filthy digicore!"

"Giga Blaster!"

Missiles went right towards her before she raised one arm and grabbed them.

"Love Reflector!" She said before the missiles went black at the user.

BOOOM!

"GAH!"

She raised her blades up before they emitted a dark pink energy. "Seesho-seki!"

SLASH!

And sent the blades right at the digimon, which started to slash and cut him on their own accord and vendetta.

He roared out in pain with the others stunned at the power and change.

The blades returned to their master before Tamamomon caused pink energy tails to appear, each one with a massive sword. "Daji's love!"

And sent them right at the digimon, slicing him into pieces as hearts appeared from the wounds. He roared out before bursting into a huge cloud of data.

Tamamomon smirked before the blades went into her rings and floated towards the group.

Takato froze seeing her before getting hugged into her chest.

"Takato! Are you ok? Did that bad digimon hurt you? Did you suffer any internal bleeding?!" She said with a cute yet worried tone.

He was so caught off guard he let out a muffle around the breasts while turning red.

She kept hugging him while rubbing his head. "Don't worry, I'm here. I'm here. Don't worry about anything."

"Uh...Rika? Is that you?"

"Yes." She said with a huff. "Who else would it be?"

"You….and Renamon...fused!"

"Yes, and we came to an understanding so she won't be going." She smiled. "Anyway, like my body?"

He blushed. "Uh...well...it's….big."

Tamamomon smiled while patting his head. "And all yours. Just don't forget to praise me after this adventure is over, maybe show me off to your parents and maybe take me out on a date."

That made him turn redder making Guilmon tilt his head and sniff the ultimate.

"Smell like Rika, and Renamon, but why Takatomon look so red? Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing." Tamamomon said before whispering into Takato's ear. "You better be a perfect boyfriend or I might get angry. And I mean very angry."

He shivered in fear before getting kissed on the lips. "MMMMM!?"

'He he he.'

(Elsewhere)

-Dimension 788881- 00 B, somewhere in Japan-

"Alright Gorem, we need to be ready to face on Tricloid."

"Alright Julie." The giant said. "But this will be difficult as we're in a populated area."

"That's why as soon as she's spotted we're gonna cut her off before she can get to the city." She said before a portal appeared in the sky. "What's that?"

"I don't know, but keep on guard."

Just then a ring went zooming towards Julie and landed next to her face.

The ring then said. " _Julie Makimoto of Dimension 788881- 00 B. Your love and darkness is powerful, you are hereby granted membership to the Onyx Temptation Corps._ "

"What?" She said before the ring went onto her finger and got covered in a pink cocoon. "Ah!"

"Julie!"

That was when Tricloid and Rabeeder appeared in the area.

"Where's that cute boy?" Tricloid asked.

"I don't know, but we'll find him soon." Rabeeder smiled. "But remember, we have to do it while making it seem like we're doing our job or lord Naga will get mad."

"Ok sister."

Crack.

"Did you hear that?"

SHATTER!

Both turned to see a figure rising up from the ground while both got an unsettling feeling.

"You no good floozies!"

Both looked and saw from the ground was Julie who was wearing a black, white, and pink outfit that was super tight, a overlapping female and male symbol on her chest, with giant rock arms on her back, covered in pink armor with massive cannons on her arms, with a ring was on her left hand as it said. " _Julie Makimoto of Dimension 788881- 00 B. Welcome to the Onyx Temptation Corps._ "

"Julie!" spoke Gorem in shock. "What happened?"

"Hey!" Rabeeder said in shock. "You're that human...um...who are you again?"

"Julie, and you aren't getting Dan! He's MINE!"

"Aw, but me and Rabeeder wanted to meet him again." spoke Tricloid.

"And fuck him?! No way in hell you crazy bimbos!"

"Hey! Not cool!" Rabeerer frowned in pure anger. "No one talks that way to us and gets away with it. Come on Tricloid, let's show her what we got."

Julie frowned before the earth arms went to the ground and caused ten tiny volcanoes to appear and fire fireballs that then. "TASTE EARTH BITCHES!"

The two bakugan scattered with Tricloid diving under the ground.

"Julie! Calm down!"

"No way!" She growled before forming a pink drill construct and started causing a large earthquake using the construct. "They are trying to steal my Dan!"

'Something's wrong with her. It must be that ring.' He thought before seeing Julie using a large energy construct of a claw and grabbed the older sibling while slamming her on the ground multiple times.

"OW OW OW OW OW!"

"Hey leave her alone!" called Tricloid popping up under Julie and grabbed her.

She narrowed her eyes before using her earth arms to punch her off. "HANDS OFF BITCH!"

"You leave Tricloid alone you little brat!"

"I'm done playing!" Julie growled before summoning a massive hammer and slammed it on their heads, causing large earthquakes and a mountain for form on contact. "YOU. WILL. STOP. TRYING. TO. HAVE. MY. DAN!"

Both bakugan grabbed their heads and went flying back when Julie hit them with the hammer, making them look like twinkles in the sky. "NO FAIR!"

Julie growled in anger. "Really, if they wanted to have Dan, they should've ASKED me first. Dumb bimbos."

"Julie, I think you need to remove that ring."

She turned to him. "Why? I feel like a superhero."

"You suddenly gained powers I've never seen before. And you just lashed out without a plan. You know we have to battle, but something's off about that ring."

She blinked before looking at the city. "I know, that's why I'm going to help Dan right now."

"But Julie-"

But she was already out of sight and heading towards Dan's direction.

(Elsewhere)

-Dimension 590001- 99 MM, Kurusu residence-

Miia hummed as she was busy trying to make breakfast for everyone.

The only problem was that her cooking was looking more like a monster blob of goo and bones instead of pancakes.

"I can't wait till it's done." She smiled before the blob started to grow bigger and bigger as it gained red eyes and a jaw full of candy corn.

" **YIIIIIII!** " It cried out while sounding like a dead pig.

"Ahhhh!" She screamed in horror as the blob started to gain giant salami arms and legs made of corn as it tried to eat her.

" **YIIIIII!** "

"Miia! What's g- OH KAMI!" Screamed Kimihito while the blob started getting out of the pan to eat Miia.

" **YIIIIII!** "

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!"

"I was trying to make breakfast!"

"That's breakfast?!"

As the blob tried to eat her tail, a portal opened up as a ring landed on Miia's chest and said. " _Miia of Dimension 590001- 99 MM. Your love and darkness is powerful, you are hereby granted membership to the Onyx Temptation Corps._ "

She looked down momentarily before it flew onto her hand. Which started to cover her in a pink cocoon. "Ayi!"

" **YIIIII!** " The blob cried out before eating the fridge and got even bigger.

"MIIA!"

Crack.

SHATTER!

From the cocoon was Miia, who was wearing a black, white, and pink outfit that was super tight, a overlapping female and male symbol on her chest, with pink armor on her tail, a giant snakes head of pink energy on her right arm, a pink visor on her eyes, and a ring was on her left hand as it said. " _Miia of Dimension 590001- 99 MM. Welcome to the Onyx Temptation Corps._ "

Kimihito went wide eyed just as the other girls came and were horrified as the blob finished eating the fridge.

Miia looked at the blob before saying. "Get away from the fridge! Or what's left of it, because I'm going to kick your um….ass?"

" **Yiii?** " It said while turning around.

"My lord, what has happened to Miia?!"

"I don't know." He said before seeing Miia forming a frying pan of pink energy while sending it right at the blob.

"Get out of my house!"

" **YIIIII!** " it cried out before biting on the pan and tried eating it.

Only for Miia to kick it out of the house, which destroyed of the wall, and used the snake head to bite the blob in half.

" **YIII!** "

"LEAVE!" She yelled before forming a large cannon and blasted the blob into tiny pieces, only for the blobs to turn into tiny blobs.

" **YIIII!** " They cried out while rushing towards her, only to get pink flames to the faces from a flamethrower Miia made with the ring.

"GET OUT!" she hissed with the other occupants huddling together from her expression.

The blobs jumped at her before Miia used a second pink flamethrower to blast it.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" She yelled while looking like a pissed off monster at the moment.

That's when they took their chance and started to run away.

"YOU BETTER RUN!" She growled before turning to Kimihito and smiled. "Sorry about that, had to get rid of them you know."

All of them were silent.

"What? I have a spot on my face?" She asked with a smile as hearts appeared from her ring with Kimihito's face on them.

"Miia? What happened to you?" asked said male nervously.

She shrugged. "No idea, but I feel so….mmm aroused."

"You look shiny!" piped up Papi.

"Thank you."

"And pink." Suu said while Miia jumped onto the human and hugged him with a tight bear like grip.

"And ready for some kisses darling~!"

"N-Nani?!" he blushed with Centorea glaring.

'I'm going to give him so much love~'

(Elsewhere)

-Dimension 56123- 69 PJ, New York, Mount Olympus-

"Alright, if I can get the measurements down before the end of the day, I can get back home in time to brainstorm improvements." Annabeth said while looking at the repaired throne room. "Still, it feels like it needs something."

As she looked at the repaired throne of Ares, she noticed a small mirror hanging from the side of it.

"Huh, never imagined Ares would be the kind to look at himself, must belong to Aphrodite." She said before seeing the mirror falling off and rolled over to her leg.

It glowed red before the mirror started to show verified atrocities on the reflective surface. All manner of people doing unspeakable things making Annabeth cover her mouth.

"Oh gods!" She said in horror before seeing an image of Percy getting attacked by some muggers with guns, right below the Empire State Building to be exact. "Percy! He's in trouble!"

As the mirror stopped glowing, a portal opened behind her as a ring went towards her face and said. " _Annabeth Chase of Dimension 56123- 69 PJ. Your love and darkness is powerful, you are hereby granted membership to the Onyx Temptation Corps._ "

"Ah!" she jumped back in surprise at the ring and saw it hover there. It then went onto her right index finger as she got covered in a pink cocoon. "Hey!"

The cocoon sealed her up with the half blood feeling a huge surge of energy go through her body.

Crack.

SHATTER!

From the cocoon was Annabeth, who was wearing a black, white, and pink outfit that was super tight, a overlapping female and male symbol on her chest, two large owl wings on her back made of pink energy, a large sword with chains in the blade made of pink energy, two large shields on her arms and a giant heart like helmet on her face as a ring was on her left hand as it said. " _Annabeth Chase of Dimension 56123- 69 PJ. Welcome to the Onyx Temptation Corps._ "

The girl gasped and looked herself over in shock and awe. "It feels like...I'm a god. No, a primordial."

Just then she heard a loud scream from down in the mortal world and recognized it as Percy's voice.

"Gun fire, assault weapon….probability of killing lover, ninety nine percent." She said while looking very mad as she floated up and flew out of the area.

(In the alleyway)

"Give me all your money!" A mugger growled while holding a vintage machine gun at Percy's face. "Or I'll blow your brains out!"

"I told you, I don't have any you can use!"

"Just give me the money!" He snapped while pushing the barrel closer to Percy's face. "NOW!"

'Damn it, I can't use riptide, and he's too close for me to knock him down with my bare hands.'

That was when pink owls flew towards the mugger and scratched his face.

"AHHHH! GET THESE BIRDS OFF ME!" he screamed while dropping the machine gun on the ground as Annabeth flew down and right over the alleyway.

"Percy!"

He looked up and saw the attire as Annabeth formed two pink swords from her ring and pointed at the mugger. "An...Annabeth?!"

"Are you ok?" She asked while the mugger growled at her.

"You damn child of Athena! You will sssssuffer for thisssss!" he hissed out before his body began to ripple.

The half bloods went wide eyed as the mugger started to get bigger and bigger with the head splitting into many heads.

" **SSSSSSSSS!** " Hissed the Hydra while looking very angry.

"This makes things easier." muttered Percy before pulling out riptide.

Annabeth raised her ring up and sent a flock of pink killer owls at the hydra. "Percy, let me handle this!"

The owls clawed at the heads with Percy more caught off guard.

Annabeth then formed a large version of riptide and charged at the hydra with a war cry. "AYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA!"

" **SSSSSS!** " It tried to eat the owls but found that each one exploding pick acid into its eyes. " **ROAR!** "

"DIE!" She yelled while slicing the heads with the blade before using the ring to absorb its energy.

" **ROAR!** " It cried before getting sucked into the ring with pink energy tails appearing on Annabeth's ass.

"Threat neutralized." She said with a low growl.

"...Annabeth?"

She turned to him before giving him a tight hug. "Percy! I was SO worried about you!"

He groaned while feeling the chest against his cheek. "Annabeth, not that I'm not grateful, but what just happened? How did you do that?"

"I don't know." She said before looking at the ring. "But I feel like a primordial being, like Uranus."

"So….you're like the planet?"

She deadpanned at him.

"What?"

"Uranus is a primordial not a planet." She said before kissing his forehead. "But you're cute when you're clueless."

He blushed at that gesture.

"So want to make out?" Annabeth asked with a smile. "Or just have sex?"

"Wait what?" he looked at her surprised. "Annabeth, are you ok?"

"Yep." She grinned. "Just feeling lonely today, especially after working so hard. I just need your body tonight~"

Percy blushed before getting pushed down on the ground and had his clothes ripped off. "W-Woah! What's the rush? I-I mean, we're in an alley."

"I'm in need of a dick!" She grinned with a mad smile. 'I need his dick NOW!'

'Oh gods above!'

(Elsewhere)

-Dimension 45901- 45 HP, Hogwarts-

Tom Riddle kept on using parseltongue on the door as Harry tried to get up.

" **Sssss.** "

'Oh no.' Harry thought in disbelief as the massive monster slithered into the room. He groaned and felt his spine go cold seeing the size of it.

"You won't be able to talk your way out of this." Tom said as the basilisk slithered around him. "This beast listens only to me."

" **SSSSS!** "

Harry went wide eyed before a portal opened up and a ring flew around the room and hit the basilisks' tooth, breaking it in half.

" **SSSSSSS?!** "

The ring floated to Harry and said. " _Harry James Potter of Dimension 45901- 45 HP. Your love and darkness is powerful, you are hereby granted membership to the Onyx Temptation Corps._ "

"W-" he was cut off when the ring slid on his hand before the beast and the horcrux saw Harry begin to get covered in a pink cocoon.

'What in Merlin's beard?!'

Crack.

SHATTER!

The cocoon shattered to show Harry, who was wearing a black, white, and pink outfit that was very tight looking, a overlapping female and male symbol on his chest, a long pink cloak, one hundred pink wands and staffs all around his body while magic symbols covered his arms, legs and stomach, a large pointy pink hat in the shape of a snake on his head as a ring was on his right hand. He floated over the water as the ring said. " _Harry James Potter of Dimension 45901- 45 HP. Welcome to the Onyx Temptation Corps._ "

Harry looked at himself as a dark energy covered his body before getting sucked into the ring, causing his eyes to turn a pink color with slitted eyes for a fraction of a second.

"What magic is this?"

Harry looked at Tom before using the wands around his body to restrain the basilisk with pink ropes as he used the staffs to club Tom, hard. "Just shut up."

" **SSSSS!** "

"OW!" Tom yelled as the staffs hurt him very badly.

Harry then summoned a pink energy construct in the shape of a snake and sent it at Tom. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

BOOM!

Which exploded in the horcruxes face making him scream in pain before the basilisk roared and struggled in the binds.

Harry took notice before forming a large bird of pink flames and sent it at the snake, burning it into ashes. He then looked at Tom's journal. "You know, you did two things to piss me off. One, hurt Hermione and two, tried to use Ginny as a human sacrifice."

He felt his face melt off while seeing Harry forming a pink knife from his ring.

"And for that, I'm taking EVERYTHING you hold dear!"

"Nooo!" He cried out before the knife hit the journal, causing its dark power to get sucked into the ring as Harry's eyes glowed a pink color and showed off a snake's eyes, as Tom started to decay at an incredible rate. "NOOOOO...ooo...ooo...o…"

Harry smirked as his eyes changed to his original ones and flew over to Ginny as the ring started to heal her body. "Ginny! Ginny wake up!"

The girl was still and silent before slowly letting out a groan. "Ugh…"

Harry saw her opening her eyes before giving her a hug. "Thank god! Ginny, you're ok!"

"H-Harry?"

He kept hugging her while the ring kept on getting rid of the dark magic in her body. "Ginny, I just saved you from a evil book."

"A book?"

"The journal you had, remember?"

"I...I remember holding one, but I can't remember much of what happened afterwards." She said before Harry smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you after we fix up Hermione." He then whispered into her ear. "So you are into me right?"

She blushed red.

"Relax, I like you too. Same with Hermione, so I'm thinking a three way relationship once Hermione wakes up. Sounds good with you?"

"R-R-Really?"

He nodded. "Really, so let's get out of here and wake her up." He then picked her up like a princess. "Then we can discuss more, my princess."

She turned red and felt butterflies from the position. 'He...He…..oh…'

(Elsewhere)

-Dimension 87744- 98 P, Sinnoh, Lake Valor Lakefront-

May and Dawn continued to train for the finals while Ash watched from a nearby tree, each one having a good time.

"Ok Glaceon, Ice Beam!"

"Glaceon!"

"Buneary! Use Dizzy Punch!"

"Bun buneary!"

Buneary avoided the beam and hit Glaceon with her ears.

"Glaceon!" The pokemon cried out while skidding on the ground.

"Keep it Buneary!"

As this was happening, they didn't notice that Team Rocket was hiding in some bushes.

"So when do we make our move Meowth?"

"When they get closer."

"But we've been here for hours." James groaned. "And I haven't eaten anything since last night."

GROWL!

"See?"

"Be quiet! With this electrical magnet we can get that there Pikachu without getting zapped." Meowth said while holding a large magnet with a plastic net at the end of it.

"And then we'll put those twerps in their place, after getting promoted by the boss." smirked Jessie.

That was when a portal opened next to them and two rings went right through the bushes, burning them to ash in the process, as they went right towards the girls.

"Woah! What was that?"

"I got zip."

The rings separated from the other and floated to the girl's faces." _May and Dawn of Dimension 87744- 98 P. Your love and darkness is powerful, you are hereby granted membership to the Onyx Temptation Corps._ "

Both girls were caught off guard with their pokemon confused along with Ash and Pikachu.

That was when the rings went on to their index fingers and covered them up in a pink cocoon.

"Ah!"

"What the?!"

"May! Dawn!" Ash cried out in horror.

Crack.

SHATTER!

The cocoon broke apart as it showed May and Dawn, wearing a black, white, and pink outfit that was extremely tight, a overlapping female and male symbol on their chests, with two long pink chains connecting their hips together, two large pink energy gauntlets on their respective left and right arms, pink visors in the shape of a heart, a pair of pink bandages that covered their bodies and connected their bodies together like a mummy, and a ring on their right and left hands as the ring said. " _May and Dawn of Dimension 87744- 98 P. Welcome to the Onyx Temptation Corps._ "

"Woah…"

"Pika…"

Both looked at the other before gasping in surprise. "You're stuck on me!"

Ash looked completely lost while Team Rocket went wide eyed.

"What just happened?!"

"I don't know!"

"Did they get hit by a pokemon attack?" James asked in shock.

May and Dawn looked at Ash before giggling. "Hey Ash, want a hug~?"

"What?" He said as Team Rocket made their move.

"You're ours now Pikachu!"

"Pika?!"

May and Dawn frowned before forming two large pink punching gloves from both their rings. "Go away. We aren't in the mood for your idiotic plans."

"Oh yeah? Well we sa-AHHH!" they were cut off when the girls swung and let the gloves hit them and sent them flying into the air. "We're blasting off again!"

"Wobbuffet!"

Twinkle~

Both girls grumbled in unison before whispering to one another as Pikachu was surprised at the attack.

"Pika….chu?"

"Yeah, same here pal."

Both nodded before some pink energy whips and ball gags appeared from their rings and turned to Ash. "Oh Ash~ It's time for some training~"

He turned bright red and gulped. "G-Girls? Maybe you should take a break."

"Nope." Both said before tackling him. "You are OURS!"

"Ahh!"

(Elsewhere)

-Dimension 66766- 96 MBN, DenTown-

"Is that download over yet Megaman?"

" _No._ " He sighed. " _It'll take another hour or two._ "

"Aw man, what am I gonna do until then?"

" _Contact Miyu and get an antique?_ " He suggested. " _Or contact Roll?_ "

"Maybe I'll go get an early lunch."

" _Again?_ " He sweatdropped.

"It was breakfast."

" _You keep telling yourself that._ " He said before a portal opened up and two rings went into the PET as he saw it going right into the net. " _WOAH!_ "

"What the?!"

" _Lan, what was that?!_ "

"I don't know!" He said before a glitchy red portal opened behind him as a glowing red ring slowly moved towards him.

(Elsewhere)

-Mayl's PET-

"Alright, nice and tidy." smiled Roll looking around the space. "And no more viruses either."

"Met met." A Mettaur said while walking around the area.

"Oh no you don't." She said before kicking it, only for the virus to grow bigger and bigger until it became as big as a elephant.

"METTAUR!" it yelled before pulling out it's pickaxe.

"Eep!" she let out before jumping to the side when it swung down. "Virus Buster!"

Peep peep peep.

The bullets bounced off the virus before attacking again.

"METTAUR!"

"Crap!" She said before a ring appeared next to her.

" _Roll EXE of Dimension 66766- 96 MBN. Your love and darkness is powerful, you are hereby granted membership to the Onyx Temptation Corps._ " the ring said before going right into her body as the tip of the ring began to appear on both her chest and left ring finger.

"What the?!" She cried out before getting covered by a cocoon of pinkness. "HEY!"

"Met?" The Mettaur said while looking confused.

Crack.

SHATTER!

From the cocoon was Roll, who was wearing a black, white, and pink outfit that was extremely tight, a overlapping female and male symbol on her chest, with long pink energy arms on her back, two large hearts on her hands in the shape of bows, a construct of a pink energy jet on her legs, a pink visor with a cross on it, several pink velvet veils on her lower face, under her arms, over her legs, and around her waist, and a ring was on her right hand. It then said. " _Roll EXE of Dimension 66766- 96 MBN. Welcome to the Onyx Temptation Corps._ "

"Met?"

She slowly glowed before grabbing the Mettaur and pushed it into a portal.

(Outside)

And right into the real world before Roll fires large arrows with hearts on them at the virus.

"Love Arrow!"

BOOM!

The virus slowly gained a pink color before getting absorbed into the ring.

She smirked before looking around her and gasped. "I'm...out of the….PET?!"

HONK HONK-

CRASH!

Roll blinked as a car crashed into her and gasped seeing the person that got hurt inside. "Oh my gosh!"

"Ugh…" the person groaned before Roll raised her ring up and combined the power of her Auto Heal with the object to instantly heal him. "What...hit me?"

She gasped before slowly thinking about one person. "He he, Megaman. I'm coming for you~"

(Elsewhere in the city)

-Antique shop-

"SkullMan." Said Miyu while cleaning some old skulls. "Are you done updating the alarm system?"

" _Just about, give me ten more minutes._ "

She sighed while cleaning some monkey palms. 'I really hate technology sometimes. Oh well, better get the pickled fish cleaned.'

That's when the other ring went flying in through the window.

SHATTER!

And broke several jaws of pickled lizards as it moved towards Miyu.

"Hey!"

The ring then said. " _Miyuki Kuroi of Dimension 66766- 96 MBN. Your love and darkness is powerful, you are hereby granted membership to the Onyx Temptation Corps._ "

Miyu looked lost at that before the ring went on to her left pinky finger. "Hey, where'd this come from?"

And cue the pink cocoon.

"Hey!" She cried out before getting covered completely as SkullMan finished the update.

" _It's finished Miyu...um Miyu?_ " he called while looking around. " _Where'd you go?_ "

Crack.

SHATTER!

Miyu appeared from the shattered cocoon wearing a black, white, and pink outfit that was extremely tight, a overlapping female and male symbol on her chest, pink skulls on her shoulders and knees, pink energy bone like hands on the ends of her ponytails, a pair of large gloves in the shape of a set of rib cages, with a large pink bone like crystal in her forehead that was attached to her now pink hat, as her ring was on her left hand. The ring then said. " _Miyuki Kuroi of Dimension 66766- 96 MBN. Welcome to the Onyx Temptation Corps._ "

Miyu blinked while seeing energy waves all over the area and outside the shop as viruses were walking around her, minding their business. "What in the world happened?"

" _Miyu? Are you ok?_ "

She nodded before thinking about Lan. "Say SkullMan, do you think that boy is single right now?"

" _Which one?_ "

"Lan."

" _How should I know?_ "

"Hacking his PET." She joked with a hint of seriousness. "But regardless, I'm heading out to see him. Watch the shop for me."

" _Wait w-_ "

But before he could finish, Miyu flew out of the shop and caused his PET to fall onto the ground.

" _Hey wait! How am I suppose to watch it on my own?!_ "

(Elsewhere)

-Dimension 46123- 45 MSF, Echo Ridge-

"Ah! I'm gonna be late because of that stupid construction site!" Geo said while running towards the school with Omega-Xis floating next to him.

"This school thing is not worth it. Let's just go and bust some viruses."

"I can't, if I skip out today my mom is gonna kill me."

He rolled his eyes. 'First he doesn't want to go to school, now he wants to. Just make up your mind!'

As he ran faster, he noticed that Luna was waiting for him at the school gates.

'Oh no.'

"You're late Geo!"

"Aw come on, I've still got thirty seconds left to get to class, see ya!" he waved running past her.

"Hey!" She yelled while looking annoyed while Ophiuca appeared behind her. "Stupid Geo."

"Relax, at least he showed up."

She turned. "Look, I know you just appeared out of nowhere, but don't act like that."

"What? I'm being honest." Ophiuca said with a huff. "After all, humans are slower then FM-ians, by a landslide."

Luna rolled her eyes and rushed to head into the school before the bell.

Only for a portal to open up in front of her.

"Huh?" She said before a ring went flying into her face. "OW!"

"What's that?"

"Ow." Luna rubbed her nose. "I thought you knew."

"It's not made of EM waves. That I do know." Ophiuca said as the ring floated around Luna's face.

" _Luna Platz and Ophiuca of Dimension 46123- 45 MSF. Your love and darkness is powerful, you are hereby granted membership to the Onyx Temptation Corps._ "

"Temptation Corps? What's that?"

The ring then scanned them with a pink energy wave before saying. " _Error, unable to 'join' with members. Necessary fusion required._ "

"It must be talking about us merging."

"It's called EM Wave Change." Ophiuca sweatdropped. "And if this ring wants us to EM Wave Change, perhaps it understands our powers?"

"Well it's gonna wait, I'm not gonna be late." Luna said while running towards the school, with the ring floating behind her.

(Some time later)

Luna frowned as the ring was still following her. "When is this stupid thing going to buzz off?"

"No idea." Said Ophiuca while the ring kept on asking for a necessary fusion. "But I'm getting very annoyed."

" _Necessary fusion required._ " The ring kept on repeating.

"Can't you just talk to it or something?"

"I am an FM-ian, not a ring expert." The alien frowned. "Plus why would I be able to do such a thing?"

Luna huffed at that.

" _Necessary fusion required._ " The ring said as Luna walked down the street, just as a group viruses appeared on her house, along with Gemini watching from the shadows.

'She's supposed to stop Megaman, not act like a servant to that human. No matter, these viruses will fix that up or if not, I'll use Ophiuca's data for the Andromeda Key.'

(In the house)

"Luna."

"Yes?" She asked the FM-ian while putting her bag down. "What is it?"

"There are viruses all around your house."

"What?!" She gasped. "Oh god! Not now!"

Ophiuca sighed. "You better EM Wave Change, and don't try acting like a fan girl if that accursed Megam-"

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

She sighed. 'Looks like it won't happen, really, why like a person that she sees every day?'

" _Necessary fusion required._ " The ring said again.

"Let's just do it to shut it up."

"EM Wave Change, Luna Platz, On Air!" Luna said before fusing with Ophiuca to form Queen Ophiuca, only for the ring to say.

" _Fusion met, 'joining' member now._ " It said before going onto her right ring finger and covered her in a pink cocoon.

"HEY!" She cried out before getting consumed as the viruses started walking into the house.

They looked around before seeing the cocoon and started poking it.

"Met?"

Crack.

Only for it to shatter making them jump back.

SHATTER!

The cocoon shattered as it showed Queen Ophiuca, who was wearing a black, white, and pink outfit that was extremely tight, a overlapping female and male symbol on her chest, with a longer tail that had pink energy on the tip in the shape of a heart, two extra curls that formed hearts at the ends, pink snakes on her arms and all around her body, a large pink heart on her stomach, a large pink visor that covered her eyes and parts of her hair with sharp points at the ends, and had a ring was her right hand. The ring then said. " _Queen Ophiuca_ _of Dimension 46123- 45 MSF. Welcome to the Onyx Temptation Corps._ "

She blinked and looked herself over with the snakes moving on their own and hissing.

The viruses blinked while one tried to poke her tail.

She instantly slapped it with her arm as it exploded in a pink fireball. "Annoying pests."

This caused some of them to move back in fear.

Queen Ophiuca formed several large pink pythons from her ring and glared at them. "Do not touch my tail again."

"Met!" They let out before leaving the house.

She huffed before sending the snakes at them. "They won't get far."

"MET!"

Queen Ophiuca chuckled to herself before seeing Megaman outside the window and gained pink hearts around her visor. "Oooooh! It's Megaman!"

Said boy jumped through the air while blasting at Gemini Spark.

"Ha." Laughed the darker one. "You think you can stop me?"

The lighter one sighed while attacking Megaman with lightning.

'Damn it! Right now?! And who is he possessing?!'

That was when Queen Ophiuca appeared behind Megaman and hugged him.

"MEGAMAN!" she squealed gripping him tightly with the snakes hissing and nuzzling him.

"Ah! Queen Ophiuca?!"

"Yep!" She giggled while Gemini Spark stopped attacking and looked very confused. "Let's go on a date!"

"What?!"

"What…?" The lighter version of Gemini said in confusion.

"Ophiuca, what are you doing?" Said the darker version. "Destroy him."

She glared at the FM-ian. "Fuck off! I'm busy here!"

"Omega-Xis, little help." he whispered to the head.

' _Don't look at me. I'm trying not to get in between these two, unless you want to go berserk on them?_ '

He groaned while she nuzzled her cheek with his while the two Gemini frowned.

"Ophiuca, move."

She glared at them. "Go away before I delete you."

"You're supposed to be deleting him!"

Queen Ophiuca glared at them before letting go of Megaman and stood in front of the boy. "I'll say it one more time, go away or I'll delete you."

"Fine, you wanna act like that? Then we'll delete you both!"

Queen Ophiuca frowned before forming a pink gorgon's head made of pink energy as her eyes glowed. "GORGON EYE!"

The Gemini twins jumped from the huge blast and fired lightning bolts in return.

She created a large barrier of snakes before tackling them both and headbutted them hard in the face. "YOU WILL ALL BE DELETED!"

"GEMINI THUNDER!" Both said while combining their arms together and blasted lighting at the EM being.

Only for the ring to suck up the lighting into it as Queen Ophiuca began to gain more power.

"My turn!" She opened her mouth and sent a blast of pink electricity at them. "LOVE THUNDER!"

BOOOM!

Which sent them flying back and crashed into a building.

She flew at them before grabbing both by the neck. "You are **DEAD MEAT NOW!** "

They groaned from the grip and struggled.

Queen Ophiuca smirked sadistically before using the ring to take away the EM Wave Change, revealing a boy with green hair who fainted from the pain, as she held the FM-ian in her right hand. "Any last words?"

"Queen Ophiuca stop!"

She turned to see Megaman looking at her. "Yes?" 'He's talking to me!'

"He's just a person now! He's not a threat anymore."

"Huh?" She looked at the human before letting go, but still held on tightly to Gemini. "Sorry, forgot about that guy, now I have a FM-ian to delete."

' _Well that didn't work._ ' Omega-Xis sweatdropped.

Queen Ophiuca glared at the FM-ian before grabbing both of their heads and ripped them off, causing its EM body to be deleted as the masks got absorbed into the rings. "Much better."

"I think we need to get going, and back to normal." Megaman whispered to himself.

' _You read my mind._ '

Queen Ophiuca sighed in relief while feeling the power in her body as Megaman changed back to Geo, but as she turned she saw him change back and gasped. "Holy kami!"

"Uh...hi?"

"..." she looked him over before her visor gained large pink hearts. "GEO!"

' _Geo, I'd run if I were you._ '

"H-GAH!" He cried out before getting hugged against her chest.

"Oh Geo! I'm going to spoil you rotten and give you the best girlfriend in the world, me!"

'Oh crap, I'm losing air!'

' _At least you get a mate_.'

'NOT HELPING!'

(Elsewhere)

-Dimension 77777- 34 I, somewhere in Japan-

Sango frowned while seeing Miroku trying to ask a girl to bare his children, for the ten time this week.

"You look like a natural born mother, would you be interested?"

"Oh monk-sama." She chuckled with a blush. "I'm not that natural."

"Nonsense, you have the beauty of the kami above."

"Oh you~"

"So will you bare my children?"

CRASH!

And cue the monk getting hit by Sango's hiraikotsu on the head.

" **Miroku.** " She said with a cold tone in her voice and flames all around her body.

"Y-Yes Sango?"

" **I'm heading back, have fun with this….woman.** " She growled before storming off, causing people to quickly avoid her.

'Oh dear.' He thought with a gulp. 'I've made her upset again.'

(With Sango)

She grumbled in anger while sitting on a rock in the middle of the woods. 'What's wrong with him?! That woman was just...just...UGH!'

She was getting real tired of him asking every random women they met to have his kids, REAL tired.

'The first time was fine, the second ok, but more then three times?!' She thought while gripping her hands. 'Really! He has TWO women here that he sees EVERYDAY yet he doesn't even TRY!'

And yes, she wants him to at least try and flirt, but it doesn't help that he rubs her ass every time she gets ready to confess her own feelings.

'If he does that one more time I'm done!' She thought in rage before sighing and looked at her feet. "Still, Miroku has his moments but….sigh. I don't know what to do anymore."

That was when a portal appeared behind her and caused a ring to float right towards her, albeit very slowly.

"Sometimes I wonder if he just doesn't care." Sango sighed as the ring got closer and closer to her. "I mean, he flirts with those….girls and yet I'm not one of them? Am I unattractive?"

" _Sango of Dimension 77777- 34 I. Your love and darkness is powerful, you are hereby granted membership to the Onyx Temptation Corps._ " Said the ring while floating around her face.

"What the?!" she jumped before the ring flew on to her right index finger.

That was when a pink cocoon covered her entire body as Sango tried to pull the ring off.

"Hey! Get off!" She cried out before getting completely consumed.

Crack.

SHATTER!

Emerging from the cocoon was Sango, who was wearing a black, white, and pink outfit that was extremely tight, a overlapping female and male symbol on her chest, with a now pink energy construct of hiraikotsu on her back and was ten times the normal size, pink armor around her shoulders, knees and chest, a pink sword with a heart on the hilt on her hips, large pink chains around her legs, a helmet with a large heart visor covering her mouth and had two long zigzag tips on both said of her face, eighteen pink energy constructs in the shape of flaming arms on her back, and a ring on her right hand. The ring the spoke. " _Sango of Dimension 77777- 34 I. Welcome to the Onyx Temptation Corps._ "

Sango was stunned while looking at her body and the constructs. "What in naraku?!"

That was when she felt the spiritual energy of Miroku nearby….along with a demonic miasma right besides him.

"Oh no, Miroku!" She cried out before flying towards the area.

(With Miroku)

"He he." Giggled a pretty woman with a purple kimono, long black hair, a D cup chest and large ass, while holding onto Miroku's arm. "I still can't believe you asked me to bare your children. I feel so happy right now."

"I'm looking for beautiful women who would make for perfect mothers, and you seem like one who would be just who I'm looking for."

"He he." She giggled while slowly moving a hand right near his neck. "Don't worry, I'll make it quick~"

BAM!

And cue a pink hiraikotsu crashing into her and sent the woman flying.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU BITCH!"

Miroku went wide eyed and turned before dropping his jaw. "Sango!?"

She frowned while the weapon flew back to her hands. "I know what you are so either run demon or be destroyed!"

The woman got up before her skin and muscle melted off to show her real form, the Hone Onna. "How did you know?"

"You stink of miasma." She growled before forming more pink energy constructs of hiraikotsu from her ring. "Now, get AWAY from Miroku!"

The demon glared at Sango before letting out a shrill cry and lunged at her.

Only to get pelted with the energy constructs as Sango flew at her and bashed the demon in like a madwoman as she kept on bashing and breaking its body.

"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!"

Miroku averted his eyes while flinching hearing the bones being crushed to nothing.

(Ten minutes of the latter)

Sango panted while still bashing the bones to its atomic structure, which was just a kimono and several bits of dust. "Die...die...die...die…."

"Um, Sango?"

"Die…" She said while hitting the ground again, causing a small crater to form. She turned to him and walked towards him.

'Crap!'

She walked right up to him and hugged him with all her arms. "Miroku, you stupid fool! What were you thinking?!"

"Gah!" he got out due to the grip she had.

"You could have been killed or worse, fucked to death!" She growled. "Just why did you even talk with that slut?!"

"Well….I saw her and thought she was the perfect mother of my children."

"Well forget it! I'm done letting you go around asking some random sluts to bare your children!" She growled before kissing him on the lips. "You're MINE!"

Miroku's brain stopped working at this point as Sango started to pull off his robes.

"And so is that holy rod of yours!" she spoke before pushing him on his back while removing her own clothes. "I'll bare as many kids as you want, and we'll get started right now."

"Wait...what?!"

"Now get ready! Because I'm thinking a NATION'S worth of children!"

'Oh Buddha give me strength!'

(Back with Yui)

-Omni's house, Battery room-

Yui looked from the screen he conjured up and finished his popcorn. "Well I think that worked out."

" _Current number of Onyx Temptation Corps, sixty seven googolplex._ " The battery said as Yui did a spit take.

"Say what?!"

" _Current number of Onyx Temptation Corps, sixty seven googolplex._ " The battery repeated. " _Increasing every ten seconds for the O Catastrophe Singularity._ "

"Wait what?"

" _Main purpose, create army for the O Catastrophe Singularity. For the future of the omniverse._ " It said while Yui went wide eyed. " _Error….CCC ring detected. Increase membership indoctrination ten fold._ "

"Wait, what do you mean for that singularity? And what's a CCC ring?"

" _Crimson Chaos Corps._ " It said before focusing its abilities to make more rings, just as a set of stairs appeared under Yui's feet.

Yui looked down and felt a blast of unbridled chaos coming from them. He covered his face and winced. "What the hell is that?!"

" _Emoc._ " Said a voice from the stairs. " _Emoc Iuy._ "

"Who's there? Show yourself!" He yelled before having a feeling that this was not good.

" _Emoc._ " It said again as Yui walked down the stairs.

(Five minutes later)

Yui got to the end of the stairs before seeing it was completely dark down here. "Damn it, where is he? Come out and show yourself!"

FLASH!

Yui covered his eyes as the room became covered in a tainted red color. As he looked away from his cloak, he saw a massive red skull with several large bone like wings on it, several chains connecting to the wall and ceiling, with crimson eyes made of rubies, and had a black liquid oozing from the teeth and forming a pool under it as red rings, with a black diamond on it and engraved with a omega symbol over the symbol of a broken infinity symbol, floated all around it and went into red glitchy portals on the walls.

"The fuck? Where did this come from? WHO put it here?" he asked with a frown.

A ring floated to him before flying away into a portal under him.

Yui frowned while not seeing someone slowly rising from his shadow. "Something's not right, these rings can't exist."

The shadow slowly formed a glitch covered grin while raising a baseball bat up.

WACK!

And caused the deity to get sent into a coma.

The figure grinned before grabbing Yui and threw him into the skull, with chains covering his body and began to suck his energy. "Iuy, eht wen rewop fo eht yrettab. Uoy lliw yats litnu I ma enod htiw eht Ooz."

A glitch covered portal appeared behind it as the figure went into it.

"Emit rof noitcurtsed." It laughed before the portal vanished in an instant.

To be continued…?


	88. Chapter 88

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 88

A boy ltierally ends up in his computer and encounters a surprise.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh come on, not another software update, this is the third one this week!" Groaned a boy banging his head on his desk seeing the update bar. "Dealing with one of these every month should be plenty, why is there three all in one week? It's interrupting my gaming time!" He groaned as he hit the cancel button in the corner. "I'll just do it later." He muttered with a frown.

But the box didn't go away and kept on showing the progress.

"Come on, I don't want to do an update!" He groaned in annoyance. He hit cancel several times, but the box stayed up. "Oh come on, is the computer frozen again?" He muttered as he shook the screen a bit. "I swear I don't need to spend anymore money on a new one, I already put it all on my last game from Steam." He muttered as he shook it a bit more. 'Damn it, maybe I just need to unplug it and replug it?'

He looked under the desk and crawled towards the outlet while reaching for the plug, not noticing it seemed to spark a little. 'Sometimes I think I should just get a new computer, this piece of junk never works when I need it too.'

Right as he grabbed it, he actually saw sparks and smoke start rising up before a huge jolt of electricity came out and went through his body. "AAAUUUGGGHHHH!" He cried in pain as the electricity coursed through his body.

He tried to open his hand to let go, but it felt like his fingers were glued and wouldn't budge. 'S-S-Shit, is this how I'm gonna die?!' He thought before he felt a tingling sensation in his arm, more so than his body, and felt like he was being pulled inward. 'What's going on?!' He thought as his arm began to get sucked into the socket. "AHHHHHHH!"

And just like that, he vanished from under the desk while his computer screen seemed to turn into the blue screen of death. Inside however there was a flurry of action as the man was flung though some dark space at incredible speeds before suddenly stopping.

"Waaaaaah!" He screamed out with his eyes closed.

"Um… are you ok?" Asked a female voice, making him open his eyes in confusion.

"W-What? I'm not dead?" He questioned looking around before going wide eyed and let out a high pitched scream while flailing. "Ahhhh! W-Where am I?! Who said that?!"

"You're in the computer, duh?" Said a female voice as someone poked him on the shoulder.

He whirled his head and blinked while dropping his jaw. Floating there was what looked like a woman, but she was glowing blue with numerous circuit lines across her body with what looked like buttons across her stomach. "Who...who are you?" He asked in amazement with a tint of fear.

"I'm Command Prompt, can't you tell?"

"Command Prompt? What are you talking about, that's not a name, that's a program on my computer."

"Technically I am a command line interpreter application. How could you not know that about your own computer?"

"Hey, first off I'll call it that if I want. Second, what the hell do you mean that's you?! All I remember was getting shocked just from trying to pull out the plug and I wake up in this place. Are you insinuating I somehow went inside my own crappy computer?"

"It seems like it, so… welcome, did you complete the update?" She asked as he groaned.

"No I didn't! I didn't wanna let that dumb update happen again! Two updates a week is plenty, a third one isn't needed because I've had to put off on playing games online and letting it update when it's turned on makes things lag and be a bitch for me."

"So instead you decide not to, meaning the new virus protection software isn't downloaded?" She asked as she perked up for a second before going back to normal.

"It was fine before and it'll be fine for a day or so. Now tell me how I get out of here, being around this much darkness is freaking me out."

"Um...well, the only way to get out would be to go through the fire wall, but you would have to shut it down first."

"And that's where exactly?"

"Come with me, I'll show you, though it's on the other side of the computer." She turned and started to float away without a problem.

"How, I can't move!"

"It's easy, just imagine you're on a segway or a unicycle."

"But I've never used those!"

"Ok, do you want me to hold your hand and pull you along?"

"If it helps me keep from having a panic attack, fine." He muttered as she floated over and took his hand, giving him a small shock. "Wah! Hey!"

"Sorry, but when you're made of electricity and computer code your touch can be a bit static."

"Warn a guy next time!" He snapped with a frown. "Let's just get this over with so I can get out of here."

"Right away Jacob." She said with a nod as she began to pull him along. "So, what's it like outside the computer?"

"Hold up, before we get into that, I got my own questions. First off, how the hell are you talking and stuff? If you're an application on my computer, shouldn't you be just a bunch of data?"

"Oh no, once we are done being programmed each app, program and service on your computer is alive and has a conscious of their own."

"You mean like artificial intelligence?"

"Yes, we're just smart enough to keep it a secret, you all freaked out when Alexa says something mildly suspicious, how would you react to Netflix and the internet having free thought?"

"Even those things are like people?! Jesus that's insane."

"Oh? You don't believe me? Would you like to see for yourself?"

"Hell yeah!" He said with a grin. "No one's going to believe me after this!"

Command Prompt floated them through the darkness before they reached a glowing green door up ahead literally made of 1s and 0s. "Here we are, once we go in we'll be in the monitor, this is where all the programs and apps reside."

"Oh man, this is gonna rock." He muttered with a grin before she opened the door and pulled him through as a bright light came out making him close his eyes. "I can't see!" He groaned as he rubbed his eyes.

"Relax, just give your eyes a moment to adjust." She said as she patted him on the back.

"Fine, fine…" He groaned as his vision began to adjust. He went wide eyed since he looked at a mountain range in the distance while they were in what looked like a long green pasture with a log cabin in the distance. "Wait...this is the monitor?"

"Yes, it looks this way because it's your desktop's background."

"Huh… it looks pretty… disappointing." He said with a frown. "I was expecting something from Tron."

"Relax, if you have time to go on the internet, you won't be disappointed."

"We're going to the internet?" He asked with a grin.

"Yes, but not yet." She replied before a sudden notification box popped up in front of them.

"Oh come on, do I have to update it now?!" He groaned facepalming.

"Well not yet." She replied before a small window came zooming over to them and rang. "Seems like Skype wants to talk."

"Wait, Skype wants to talk to us?" He asked as he hit the green call accept button.

The screen lit up before it showed a girl with long blue hair and white skin, wearing what looked like a green leotard. "Finally! I've been trying to find someone to talk to all day!"

"Wait, you're Skype?" He said in amazement.

"Of course I a- Jacob?!" She gasped. "You're here in the computer in the flesh!?"

"Yeah, I was trying to fix the frozen screen and next thing I know I'm in here." He remarked while looking behind the screen and then back at her. "I just never expected to find out everything on my computer was real and could think."

"Um...uh...I'm not real I'm a...hooker from craigslist!" She cried out nervously.

"Skype, it's ok, trying to pretend it's not true will come back to bite us later." Spoke Command Prompt.

"I'm not skype I'm...trixie." She said nervously. "I don't know what you're talking about Penelope."

"Calm down Skype, he's not going to tell anyone."

She let out a sigh and crossed her arms. "Ok fine, it's all true."

"Which is so cool!" He spoke with a grin. "Where are all the other programs?"

"They're in their own space, just go to any of the icons and click on them and they'll open up to you like a door."

"Wait, but I don't see any icons."

"Don't worry, they're mostly invisible for now so we can take a break and enjoy the background, Command Prompt will lead you to them."

"Oh fine." He said as he looked her over. "Hey, are all the programs cute girls?"

"No, but if you ever wanna really get to know each other just use me a bit more. You don't even need to call anyone, just double click my icon, bring me up, and have fun~" She winked before the screen went dark.

"Huh, she was nice." He said as Command Prompt frowned and took his hand.

"Yeah, she's ok, so, which app do you want to see first?"

"Well, I'm curious to see what's Twitter like."

"If you insist, but just a word of warning she's kind of a chatterbox." She said as they began to float upwards. They moved up to the icon for the app before double tapping it with her hand.

"Who is it?" Called a female's voice as the app swung in like a door on hinges.

"It's me, Command Prompt and Jacob here to stop on by."

"Who's Jacob? Is that a new app?"

"No, I mean the real Jacob, he got sucked into the computer." She replied as Jacob looked in and saw the interior showed numerous speakers with buttons under them. In the middle was a woman with Blue hair with white highlights in a pixie cut, she was wearing a blue tank top with a white bird on it with blue short shorts with several feathers on her arms.

"Wait, the real Jacob? Our user?"

"Yeah...hi?" He said sheepishly. "So you're Twitter?"

"OMG!" She let out before running over and pulled him into a hug. "It's so good to see you face to face! What are you like, how are you doing, would you like to hear some racist tweets from out president?"

"Um, maybe ask one thing at a time." He said sheepishly. "So… you live here? What's with all the speakers?"

"Oh that's easy. It's easier if I yell out whatever you need typing since I don't have numerous limbs. This way I can get the messages out as fast as possible to as many people as you want."

"Huh, so you say everything that I tweet?" He asked in surprise.

"Yup! Need me to tweet out a picture to your friends? A funny one to your guy friends? Or want me to just ramble off some random gibberish just because?"

"Um, I think I'm good for the moment." He said as she got closer and closer. 'She's kind of pushy…'

"Oh! Wanna hear what Jake Paul just tweeted about? It's juicy~"

"Oh god, why would I?" He said with a frown.

"Are you sure? Tons of people are responding to it~"

"I try to avoid stuff that douchebag says."

"Oh! Then wanna make a big fuss?" She asked getting in his face with a smile. "You could just yell out something controversial right here, and I can get it done and ready in two seconds, three if you wanna make it a rant. Like maybe 'FUCK BLACKS!' now THAT would really get people up in arms. Or if you prefer to get some people happy, you could yell out 'FUCK WHITES!'."

"Um, I'd rather do neither of those." He said with a frown.

"Ah, I understand, you want to attack Immigrants, right?"

"No! I don't wanna cause any controversy. Otherwise people lose their shit, I get attacked, and then I won't hear about it until some other thing comes up to make them lose their shit over."

"But that's all I am now, everything people do on me is cause controversy, anger and death threats, I can't remember the last time I was used for anything else!" She said as one of her eyes twitched uncontrollably as she grinned at him.

"Riiight, well...maybe I should use you to try and tweet good stuff. I mean it's not like that could stir up problems, right?"

"Oh no, that's no longer an option, everything upsets someone, there's no escape, it's better just to accept it and embrace it!" She said as she she began to laugh a bit crazily as she got closer to him. "Please tell me what to tweet!"

"Um, uh...Twitter looks very nice today and not at all creepy?"

"Not controversial enough!" She cried as she lunged at him, pinning him to the floor. "Make me say something that will piss people off, ruin lives, give me that power!"

"Uh, Command Prompt! A little help here!"

"Oh, right, coming." She said with a grin as she put away a camera as she approached him and Twitter. "Twitter, let him go, he doesn't want to tweet anything."

"Nonsense! He must have some racist or sexist comment, just tell me and I'll send it out!"

"I don't, I don't want to offend anyone!"

"Come on, say something, tell me to tweet anything!" She urged before Command Prompt moved over and tried prying her off the man. "No, he hasn't tweeted yet, I need to tweet!" She cried before the command prompt got her off.

"I'd rush out the door if I were you Jacob."

"Right, let's go!" He cried as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards the door.

"Wait! Don't go yet!" She cried as she raced after them. "You can't escape from Twitter, I'll find you!"

The two got out of the icon before Command Prompt shut it while Jacob heard a thud behind it.

"Ow! You two meanies, that hurt!"

"Wow, you weren't kidding. She's nuttier than a hershey's bar."

"That's what will happen when people uses her over and over merely to cause trouble." She said with a sigh. "Plus some people use her to send viruses so she's not all there, most of the apps here aren't exactly… normal."

"Oh god, like who?"

"Well there's youtube, pornhub….Deviantart, she's REALLY weird." She said with a small shudder.

"Well who do you suggest we see who ISN'T nutty?"

"Um… Netflix? She was normal last time I saw her."

"Ok, that doesn't sound too bad. With so many shows going on she must be like one of those big stars. That sounds fun."

"Yeah, I'll take you to her." She said as she began to lead him towards an icon that had a large red N on a black square which she knocked on several times.

"Who is it?!" yelled a woman's voice behind it.

"Command Prompt, I have our user Jacob with me!" She called back.

"Fine, cool, you're in!" She called as the icon swung open as they walked in to see wall to wall shelves full of Dvds, VHS tapes and all kinds of formats as a large soft comfortable couch sat in the middle of the room in front of a giant screen.

"Woah." Muttered Jacob walking in and looked around in awe. "This place is packed. It's like there' thousands of movies and tv shows here."

"Yeah, too bad I have to get rid of the good ones to make room for more." Muttered a woman lying on the couch. She had long messy grey hair while wearing a red pajama top and bottom and scratched her belly with a yawn. "It never ends."

"Cool, mind if I sit down with you for a bit?" He asked as he walked towards the couch.

"Sure, just don't block the screen." She said with a shrug as he sat next to her. "So, would you like to resume what you were watching earlier?"

"What was that again? I honestly forgot."

"You were watching 'Get Mad', hey, are you here for Netflix and Chill?"

"Well I did come here to see what you were like since I can actually talk to the stuff on my computer. Speaking of which, how come you're not surprised that I'm physically here and not behind the screen?"

"I've been too busy watching every single new show they upload on to me to really bother." She said as she scratched her belly. "Why would I care if you're here or out there, it doesn't affect me."

"Huh, fair point." He remarked leaning back as the both of them watched the movie she was on and glanced around. "So what did you mean? About getting rid of the good stuff?"

"Look around, I have finite space and when my programers decide something is no longer popular, not watched enough or been here to long it's destroyed so new content can be uploaded because no one is satisfied with watching just the good stuff, they always want more new shit."

"Aw come on, you can watch anything on Netflix."

"As long as it's what the masses want, I've had to get rid of so many shows and movies!" She groaned in annoyance. "I can't even watch what I want now since I have to see every new show and movie first."

"Well, what did you have to get rid of?"

"Family guy, American Dad, Ghostbusters, the list just goes on and on."

"What?! I love that stuff! I mean sure the first one has been getting stale, but I still liked going back to watch the first few seasons."

"Well, it's gone, also did you know I have very few old sci fi movies, none of the old king kong movies? I just show what the masses want, nothing more and definitely less sometimes."

"Well what about some of the classic horror movies? Like Halloween, Nightmare on Elm Street, Friday the 13th?"

"Nope nope and nope, none of them."

"Fuck! It really has been a while since I last used it. Er...I mean you."

"Yeah, it has." She said with a frown. "I did notice that you've been using Hulu though!"

"Well, mostly for anime I've been meaning to catch up on."

"What, am I not good enough for you anymore? I can't control what I have on me!"

"Woah woah, it's not that." He held his hands up.

"Then what, what is it Jacob, why aren't you using me, am I not good enough for you anymore?"

"Uh, are you feeling ok? You seem a bit…."

"What, slow, lazy, not good enough?!"

'I was gonna say nutty.' He thought with a gulp before standing up. "I think I hear Command Prompt, sounds like I need to go."

"I'm right here." She said as he took her hand and began to drag her to the door.

"Hey! I'm not done talking with you!" She called as her eyes flashed red. "Get back here and finish this movie!"

Jacob and Command Prompt got out of the icon before the door shut with him sighing in relief.

"What the hell was that, I thought she was going to be normal!"

"That's what can happen with mainstream media. Some people forget the classics and want something new while others wish for the old stuff only. Plus with how many shows get greenlit for Netflix, it can be hard to keep track of the good new stuff."

"Yeah...so who else is here, hopefully one who isn't as crazy as Netflix."

"Well, remember Tinder?"

"Oh yeah! Wow, I forgot about that." He remarked as she held his hand and floated him away from the icon. "I only used it once and that's only 'cause my friends thought it'd be funny to get me a girl. I told them I didn't need one, I just needed plenty of online games to keep me happy."

"Yeah, well, let's see how he's doing." Said Command Prompt as they stopped in front of the icon before he knocked on it.

"Who is it?" Came a man's voice behind it. "I'm a bit busy here."

"It's command Prompt and Jacob, so pull your pants up and let us in."

"...Jacob? Ok nice try Command Prompt, but I'm not falling for it."

"Um, she's not lying, it's really me, long story." He replied before hearing a thump before footsteps came and the icon swung open.

"Jacob! My man, my amigo, it's been forever!" Spoke a tall man with blond hair and with a white dress shirt with black pants and his hair looking messy. "And...woah! You're flesh and blood!"

"And you look like you're getting ready for a date."

"Date? Ha! Nice one bro, I'm Tinder, no one uses me for dates, I'm dressed to impress before the sex." Chuckled the blonde. "So, if you're here, does that mean you're finally looking ready to hook up and get down and dirty with some desperate gal?" He chuckled before looking at Command Prompt and grinned. "Or are you getting kinky and trying your luck with old commandy here, huh?"

"No, he just wanted to come around and be shown the programs and apps inside the computer."

"Ah, friendzoned, bummer dude."

"I am not friendzoned." He remarked before looking inside the room and saw it littered with what looked like a bachelor's pad with all sorts of girl profile picks on the walls. "But if you're hoping to get lucky, you probably have tons of ladies, or lady programs jumping at the chance."

"Yeah, I am the king of this world, I have more and more desperate girls signing up everyday!" he smirked while puffing out his chest and flexing his arms. "Can't blame them, if they wanna find a guy or gal, I'm the app to turn to."

"Huh, I guess forgetting about this one turned out pretty good." Jacob remarked to Command Prompt.

"Are you mad?!" Spoke Tinder before moving over and draping an arm over his shoulder. "Jacob dude, you have GOT to use me more. I mean look at you. Skinny like a twig, pale, and don't even get me started on those glasses. You need some real booty and I mean now."

"I think I'm good, I have my video games so I'm happy."

"See, that's the problem. You've been using that geek Steam so long you've forgotten the best part that's out there. Hot, fresh, tone, and well stacked women! Lucky for you, I'm here to change that."

"Really, I'm completely happy with my life, I don't need a girlfriend or random sex." he spoke before Tinder pulled over a screen and started to slide through the profile pics.

"Nonsense, just look at these babes? They're practically desperate for attention and you can give it to them. Check out this one, she's into gamers, which you are, and she's not stingy. Sounds to me like you can get her over here in no time. All we need is to get you a new profile pic to sweeten the deal and you can rock the bed in no time flat."

"No, really, I don't want to use Tinder."

"Huh? Why not, everyon- oh, I think I understand now, you want Grinder, right?"

"What?! No!" He spoke with a frown.

"It's ok bro, I'm not judging." He patted Jacob on the back. "Of course a little warning might be good, seems kinda weird to download me if you float that way."

"It was my friend who did that! I never wanted to use you in the first place."

"Whatever you say bro, now I gotta go, I got several ladies to meet~"

"Alright alright, let's go Command Prompt." He said with a frown. 'Damn he was pushy.'

The two left the icon with Jacob huffing.

"So I don't go around chasing girls, there's nothing wrong with that."

"Indeed, Tinder usually thinks with his dick rather than his head."

"But he did remind me of something. If I'm in here, I can see just what Steam is like in person."

"If you really want to, but Steam is… well he's kind of reclusive."

"What, like a gamer?"

"Like a very extreme gamer."

"Oh, well if I meet him maybe he can help me speed up my last purchase. I've been waiting three days for it to go through."

"How, don't you get it automatically after you pay for them?"

"Usually, but for some reason I haven't been able to actually use it. It's a DLC for this new first person shooter game and I wanted the badass new guns that came with it."

"Ok, then let's go." She said as she led him towards the next icon. "Just be careful, he might not be all that helpful."

"I'm sure he'll be at least a little bit helpful, I mean, he's a gamer like me." He smiled as they reached the Steam icon and gave a knock on it.

"Go away!" Called a voice making him blink. "I don't have time to stop!"

"Hey, it's me, Jacob, I just wanted to talk to you about my delayed DLC fo-"

"Not my problem, go away!"

Jacob frowned and knocked again. "Come on dude, let me in."

"No, I have too many games to play to waste time on a casual gamer!"

"Hey! I'm not a casual gamer."

"You are to me noob, come back when you're on my level!"

Jacob glared at the icon before banging on it. "Open up and tell that to my face!"

"No, I'm fighting the last boss, go away!"

"See, I told you he was reclusive."

"Come on dude, open it up so I can see what you look like."

"Fuck off or I'm calling adblock!"

"Oh yeah? You gotta call for help? I'll bet you do that all the time when you're nearly beaten in the game! Or maybe you turn it off and say it never happened." He mocked.

"Shut up, only bitches play that way!" Shouted the voice angrily.

"Then open the door and show us you aren't a coward!" He taunted with a grin. "Or are you really just a big...fat...noooob?" He trailed off as the door swung open to show an incredibly buff seven foot tall man with short black hair and a headset resting on his neck, he was wearing a tight black shirt with steams Logo on it along with a pair of black sweatpants.

"What did you just call me?!"

"A...a….a… a really good player?" He chuckled nervously.

.

"Do I look like some noob to you? I've been playing more games then you have years on your lifespan!"

"I...o-okay, sorry about that…..so about my DLC?" He said nervously. 'How is he so buff, I thought he was supposed to be a fat gamer!'

"What about it?"

"Well, I haven't gotten it yet and it's been a few days so…"

"Did you make sure you had enough memory for it, because if you don't it didn't download."

"I…." he trailed off to think back before wincing while Steam crossed his arms. "You know...thinking back...I MAY have forgotten to dump a few games."

"Then do that and leave me alone." He said before slamming the door shut.

"Wow, real smooth." remarked Command Prompt with a chuckle.

"Shut up, did you see how big he was, he looked like he could snap me in half!"

"Of course, what were you expecting?"

"A four hundred pound fatass, that's what all people expect when they a person is described as a serious gamer!" He spoke with a sigh. "I mean that's just unfair. I'm not that buff."

"So? You keep forgetting that we're not human, we can change how we look whenever we want."

"But aren't you limited based on the data you're made of?"

"Somewhat, yes, but it mostly influences how we look and act, our physical appearance like weight, height, clothes can be changed if you know what you're doing, it's really easy for media apps and programs since they get pictures of clothes, people and so on every day."

"I...guess that makes sense."

"Yep, anyone else you want to see now?"

"Hmm...oh! What about that program I use to use for papers? Openoffice is what I think it's called."

"If you insist, though she's kind of boring and uptight."

"Well there's not much to do with it besides writing and stuff like that, but if we're here I wanna learn just what each application here is like."

"If you say so, come on." She said as she took his hand. "Also please talk in full sentences and use correct grammar around her."

"I always talk fine, I graduated high school after all."

"Just trust me, the last thing I want is to have to sit through another 'autocorrect' session." She said with a shudder.

"It can't be that bad, I mean if I messed up a word all I did was right click it and then fix it."

"Yeah, but that was because that was all she could do, with programs she can correct them personally...just trust me on this, ok?"

"Well, you ARE the one living in here, so alright." He said as they stopped outside the icon. 'This is OpenOffice, she can't be that bad, right?'

Command Prompt gave a loud knock on it. "OpenOffice? You in there?"

"I am, you may enter." Called an official sounding voice.

The door opened before they walked in where Jacob looked around and saw it was some kind of...well office kind of area. Sitting behind a large desk with several papers on it was a woman with glasses, black hair done up in a tight bun, a black suit with a white dress shirt underneath on and a black pencil skirt with black heels.

"OpenOffice, me and Jacob came here to say hello."

"Jacob? As in our user Jacob?" she asked as she cocked one eyebrow. "How could that be possible? He is flesh and blood, not data."

"Well, I kinda ended up in here after I tried to fix a frozen screen." He remarked with a chuckle. "Believe me, even I don't get it."

"Indeed, so why are you here, I don't believe that I can be of any help."

"Well I wanted to see just what you were like since we just met some of the others."

"Well, here I am, is there anything else you need because I am a bit busy." She asked as she looked over the papers on her desk.

"Geez, you sure seem busy for nothing. I haven't used you for...wow I can't even remember. What are you busy with anyway?" He asked as she frowned.

"I am going over your old papers and several more that I found, I have to entertain myself somehow." She said with a frown.

"Welp, sorry about that." he remarked while she sighed.

"Speaking of which, a lot of your papers are filled with spelling mistakes. Which I've had to fix."

"Sorry about that, but since I have auto correct I don't really worry about it that much." He said with a chuckle. "With you I can easily fix any mistake with a click of a button."

"Yes, but that means more work for me." She said as her frown deepened. "You DO know how to spell and write words the proper way, right?"

"I know most of the basics, so what? Computers made spelling and grammar skills obsolete."

She let out a tired sigh and stood up with Command Prompt gulping. "It seems you need to be taught how important it is, how...delightful." She said as she snapped her fingers as chair appeared behind Jacob and Command Prompt as she picked up a long ruler.

"Wait, you don't mean what I think you mean, right?"

"Oh yes, it seems it's time for a new lesson." She said as Command Prompt paled.

"Jacob, start running." She whispered.

"What? Why?" He asked in confusion as the woman began to approach them slowly, her heels clicking with every step.

"Do it."

"Now please sit down and we can begin our lesson." Said OpenOffice coldy as Jacob gulped nervously.

"Then again running doesn't sound so bad…" He remarked before turning and bolting with Command Prompt behind him.

"You aren't escaping that easily!" She yelled before tapping her heels on the floor causing the papers to go flying out and tried blocking their faces.

"Keep running, I am not sitting through another session, she goes to far in them!" Command Prompt cried in fear. 'I am not going to be whipped for messing up adjectives and verbs again!'

"Relax, we just gotta keep on running and not trip!"

"You just jinxed us!" She cried out before she tripped and fell down a few feet from the door. "Damn it!"

"Now please hold still to take your lessons and punishment!" Yelled OpenOffice as the papers began to swarm Command Prompt.

"Command Prompt!"

"Go, go on without me, I'll catch up!"

"No, OpenOffice, stop this or, or...I'll delete you!" He threatened with the papers suddenly dropping as said program looked at him in shock.

"You...you would delete me? Why, I've performed excellently!"

"Just let me and her leave without a problem, and I won't."

"O-ok, ok...could you just please attend a writing class in the real world when you get back though?" She said as the papers moved off of Command Prompt.

"Look, I'll try and work on fixing any errors I make with you on my own without relying on you to fix them, how's that sound?"

"That….is acceptable." She said as she backed away with a frown.

"Good, come on Command Prompt."

"Right." She said as she got up before they both quickly left the room and shut the door behind them. "That was a close one."

"You're telling me, every program in here is insane!" He sighed. "It's like they're more nutty then actual people….actually scratch that, they're just like actual people."

"Yeah, I'm guessing you want out now then, huh?"

"Yeah, that actually sounds pretty good."

"Great, I'll lead you to the firewall." She said with a big grin. She grabbed his hand and began floating downward towards the ground and went past the log cabin before stopping at what seemed like the actual edge which was parallel to them with a door attached. She opened it up and pulled him in before they stood before a twenty foot tall wall of digital flames. "Here we are, the firewall, this blocks your exit out and the way to the harddrive, since you're not a program if you touched it you'd be incinerated."

"Damn, this thing is huge."

"Yep, now here's what you gotta do, you have to shout your password and username to it, once it hears that it will deactivate."

"That's easy." He took a deep breath and let it out. "My username is SugarDaddy6381! My password is STEAMROCK5!229o!"

The wall flickered before it began to part in the middle, dying out quickly until nothing remained.

"It's gone….it's finally gone!" Cheered out Command Prompt.

"Yeah, so how exactly does this send me back to the real world?"

"Oh you lovely fool, it doesn't~" Sang Command Prompt who started to let out a dark chuckle which turned into laughter.

"Huh?" He said in confusion as the blue circuits on her body turned blood red as her eyes glowed a dark red. "C-Command Prompt?"

"Oh I'm not Command Prompt, I'm worse!" She laughed while a pair of black rabbit ears formed from her head along with her legs turning horse's and seemingly grew taller than him. "I'm something you don't want in here!"

"Huh? Wait….you….you're a virus!?"

"Oh I'm more than that. I'm a new virus, a super one if you will. I am the fusion between a Rabbit and Trojan virus. My programming is to sneak into the computer, and duplicate over and over. Taking up all your space and bugging your system up so bad you lose everything!"

"Noooo! Why would you do that?!"

"It's my programing, and you just took down my last obstacle, the firewall, now I can infect your mainframe, your computer is mine now, all mine!" She laughed out loud with Jacob letting out a groan of defeat. "You were so easy to fool. Command Prompt has been out of commision since I got here, and thanks to you not updating the system, the virus software won't be able to stop me!"

"Damn it, then how am I supposed to get out of here?!"

"Oh, you can't, but you're in luck, you get to stay here with me forever~" She sang with her ears twitching before her form glowed and she split into two before they glowed and became four with the process happening again and again.

"What?! No, no, stop it, I can't stay here, let me out of here!" He demanded with the viruses laughing together. 'This can't be how it ends. I can't be trapped in my own computer with some kind of mega virus!'

"Oh silly, silly Jacob, there's no escape, there's no way out of here, you getting in here was a freak accident."

"And it's because of that accident that after we take over this computer, we'll go over the net to other computers and do the same over and over."

"You just started the birth of a computer virus epidemic, you should be proud."

Jacob slowly glared up at the girls and clenched his fists. "Forget it! There's no way I'm gonna be responsible for fucking up other people's computers."

"Oh? And what can you do, you can barely even without help, how can you stop all of us?"

"Simple, by doing one thing." He spoke with a brave face before he promptly started to run past them. "Run away!"

"There is no escape, there's nowhere you can go that we can't follow!" They called as they began to run after him, multiplying with every step.

"That's where you're wrong!" He called while heading straight for the doorway to the hard drive.

"What, you think you can hide from us in there? There's no escape!"

"No, but I know you're just bits of data!" He called while jumping over any that tried cutting him off. "And bits of data don't work in the real world!"

"No! No no no, you are staying here, there is no way to the real world, no way!"

"Grab him before he gets out!"

"Don't let him leave, cut off his legs if we have to!"

Jacob ran as fast as he could while ducking and evading them and jumped out through the doorway leading to another entirely dark space before he saw a bright light form ahead of him. 'Is that the way out? I can get out of here!' He thought as he felt several of their fingers brush against he back of his shirt as they got closer and closer.

"STOP HIM!"

'Almost there!' He thought stretching his hand out as far as possible. "I'm not...staying here!"

"YES YOU ARE!" They cried as one grabbed the back of his shirt right as he touched the light.

"No I'm not!" He yelled out as the light glowed brighter making the girls close their eyes and scream with him feeling a tingling sensation. 'Yes, I'm getting out!' He thought as the feeling engulfed him before he reappeared in his home, being spit out through the computers screen. He groaned from the landing before standing back up and smirked. "Ha! Take that you stupid virus!"

He started to do a victory dance before looking at the computer and gawked. "Crap! I gotta stop them!" he reached for the power button, but snapped his fingers and moved around the desk to the outlet before quickly pulling the wifi cable leading to the modem out, causing the internet connection to cut off. "There, at the very least she's stuck in there, now to delete her." he muttered before the monitor sprung to life, showing her face. "WAH!"

"Don't you delete us Jacob!" She cried with a frown. "We're just following our program!"

"Nice try, but I'm not gonna listen. You tricked me into undoing the firewall, lied about being an application, and even tried to keep me inside there."

"Um...I just wanted to have some company?"

"Forget it. You can't leave the computer, meaning your plan is done. Now to reboot the whole system to get rid of all of you. It might be a problem with all my stuff, but I'm not taking any risks."

"No, wait!" She cried desperately. "There's something I can do for you, right? Anything to let me live?!"

"Like what?"

"Um...uh...digital girlfriend?"

He gave her a deadpanned look before looking in the desk drawer. "Where's that reboot disk I put in here?"

"NO! Um...I can hack banks and transfer money to your account?"

"Nice try, but the moment I hook the internet back up you'll be free to spread, and you could easily let it be traced to me. I go to jail, you get off scot free, so in the end I get screwed over." He replied while rifling through his drawer. "Besides, I'm not worried about cash."

"Um...uh...if you build me a robot body I'll give you a kiss on the cheek?" She said desperately.

"Do I look like Einstein? Now you're just making it sad."

"Well sorry if I don't want to die!" She shouted with a frown. "I'm a sentient being remember!"

"Who wants to fuck up my computer so I can't do anything."

"Um, can I live here, I promise to let you use your computer I'll be like um...Cortana?"

He sighed seeing her pout and rubbed his face. "Look, I'm not saying that doesn't sound badass, but all it would take is you slipping out of my computer and then I lose everything. How can I be sure you won't try that?"

"Um...uh...you could put up the firewall again, that way I have no escape?"

"Hmmm, I suppose that would make sense, and if I turn off my virus program you wouldn't get deleted."

"See, see, it's a win win!" She said as she sighed in relief.

"But there's only so much you can do while on my computer."

"I'll come up with something to do." She said as he began to log on to his computer, activating the firewall.

"Well let's just say for now you can say hi when I get on. Just try not to take up too much space or I'll never get anymore games."

"Ok, ok, I might have to cut down the multiplying then." She said with a nod.

'I can't believe I'm agreeing to this.' He thought while she perked up.

"I know! I could even do pervy things if you're in the mood~" She winked while shaking her rear at him making him blush.

"T-That won't be necessary."

"Ooh, I can also mae cameos in your games, that will be fun." She said with a grin. 'I can have some fun here until he eventually slips up.'

"That's not-oh hey! I found it." He spoke pulling out a disc making her pale and set it on the side. "I'll leave that there, just in case."

"O-ok…" She said weakly. 'Then again, maybe sticking around for a while might be better.'


	89. Chapter 89

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 89

What if Anakin had a second chance?

Series: Star Wars

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"There has been no sign of the rebels master." Said Vader to the hologram of the sith lord.

Darth Sidious frowned hearing that from his throne. "Vader, how have these fools who wish to bring chaos to the galaxy yet to be found and stopped?"

"They have veterans from various wars in their organization, defectors from the empire who had sensitive data and we are continuously sent on wild goose chases." He replied with a bow. "I apologize if I sound like I'm making excuses master, but they are proving to be more of a problem then I had anticipated."

"It is a problem, but I thought you could handle it, perhaps I was mistaken." He said with a frown.

"Master, please allow me the chance to prove I can handle them. I've heard tell the route where they have been getting supplies from the outer rim is near us. That would give us the opportunity to cut off their supplies and slowly weaken them while obtaining valuable information from their allies."

"Fine, I will give you this chance, but you better not fail me, for it will be your last." He said before the hologram ended.

Vader let out a low sigh of relief while clenching his hand. 'Damn those rebels, why must they be so annoying?' He thought with a frown as he walked towards his chair. He sat down while trying to watch his breathing with his temper rising a little bit. "They are a disease that wish to crush everything the empire has worked towards." He muttered, unaware of the red flickers coming from behind him. 'I wonder if I should look into other means of ending them, maybe bounty hunters?'

He tried to relax against his chair and pondered over a solution, even though the cybernetic limbs dug into his flesh and made him have trouble since he had yet to get any sleep last night. 'Damn it, maybe I should go to the doctor when I return to coruscant, I could use a good calibration on the suit.' He thought as he held back a yawn. "I only pray I can I can get a night of rest without a nightmare." He muttered as his eyes began to close, slipping into unconsciousness.

Time went on for a little bit before Vader began to feel off and began to slowly open his eyes, only to find himself in what looked like a dark void with mist surrounding him. 'Huh? What is this, what's happening?!'

"You know what's happening." Spoke a distant voice that came from all around him.

'Wait, who said this, is this some kind of rebel trick?' He looked around while noting he was standing on something firm under the mist and tried to feel with the force, but he couldn't sense anyone. 'What is this, what is this place?' He called with a frown.

"The place where you sent me." Spoke the voice before Vader saw a figure walking towards him. "It's where my soul has gone after you struck me down, don't you remember?"

'Struck you down? Who are y- no….' He started before he recognized the figure. "Obi-Wan?"

"Hello, Anakin." Greeted the old man with a saddened expression. "How could you? I had high hopes that there was still some good in you, that's why I lowered my defenses, but you still struck me where I stood."

'No… you're dead, I struck you down, how are you here, talking to me?!' He asked as he took a step back and reached for his lightsaber only to not find it.

"To tell you that I'm disappointed in you." He frowned walking forward. "I helped teach you Anakin, I did my best as your master to show you the ways of the force, but you let your emotions control you."

"My emotions are something you and the other jedi were willing to throw away." He retorted with a glare through his mask. "I just didn't want to give up on who I am, what I fought for, and just who I cared about, but all of you were the same."

"Because we wanted to keep the galaxy safe? Or because you felt like an outsider?"

"Because none of you trusted me, none of you would have accepted what I had done, what I felt for Padme!" He retorted. "The order was a corrupt group from the start, making everyone give up emotions and breaking their hold on those they cared for. I chose the right path, the one to true peace."

"Yes, through oppression of the weak and enslavement." Remarked his master making Anakin scowl. "The very thing you were part of before Master Qui-Gon and I arrived. The thing you knew most of your young life."

"Shut up!"

"Yes, you created a galaxy which Padme could truly live happily in, didn't you, one she would be proud of having you made possible, along with your children." He continued making Vader grip his hand.

"Be quiet! It was all you! You and the jedi who killed her! I wanted her to be safe, to be protected, but you ruined that all!"

"Is that your own delusion talking or what your master has made you believe?"

"It's the truth, this was the only way!"

"Says who Anakin, did you trust me so little that I would have abandoned you if you had told me about Padme? If you hadn't turned to the darkside would you have lashed out at her for being upset over the massacre of the jedi temple? Of the killing of younglings?"

"Silence!" He roared holding his hand out and managed to send part of the mist away with the force with Obi-Wan staying there before seeing other figures coming through the mist.

"No Anakin, it is time you look at what your choice has done."

"Qui-Gon?" He said in shock.

"Yes young one, it is I." Said the old jedi master with a solemn nod. "I had hoped our talk when you were a child could have helped prepared you, but it would seem I assumed too much."

"N-No, it's not like that." Spoke Vader before seeing other figures walking out, all of them young padawans who stood besides his old teachers.

"Anakin, you thought the order was corrupt and needed to be destroyed, and yet you let your anger and rage cloud your judgement and strike down younglings who were just like you. New, inexperienced, but willing to learn and grow. Tell me, did you kill them because you thought they were just like us? Or because you were afraid they would be a threat to your form of 'peace'?"

"I...but...they were already corrupted, they wouldn't have been able to change." He desperately said, trying to justify his actions.

"And how did you know?"

"Because my master, he showed me just leaving one alive would come back to ruin everything we fought for." He spoke up while seeing scared and sad expressions on each of the children making him step back. "I had to!"

"No, you killed them because you were ordered to, you didn't care about them, you feared that they would be strong enough to oppose you one day, that they would threaten you and Palpatine's power."

"I...I….I…." He got out while feeling himself step back and swore he saw a younger version of himself stand alongside them.

"Why did you kill us?"

"We didn't hurt anyone."

"We just wanted to save people."

"We wanted to be like you."

"We thought you would save us, why?"

"I...no, it's too late to think about the past, there's nothing I can do now to right the wrongs I have made!" He frowned and looked at them. "I will make this galaxy a safe place! I won't let the same mistakes be made under your guidance!"

"Like making slavery legal?" Obi-Wan asked, making Anakin stiffen. "I have seen it young padawan, countless species have been enslaved by the empire, I remember how passionately you spoke against slavery as my padawan, what happened to change that?"

Vader looked away while gripping both hands. "This is all some sort of dream, a hallucination, none of what is said here matters."

"You can say that but you know the truth, you know you are on the wrong path Anakin, only you can change the way things are for the better of the galaxy."

Vader felt his emotions slowly slipping through before he saw two more figures emerge, both of which made him feel like falling down and crying in sadness and joy. "M...M...Mom? P-P-Padme?"

"Oh Ani, what happened to you when I was gone?" Padme asked, sadness in her eyes.

"Anakin, I knew you had a better purpose in life, that's why I was ecstatic when you became a jedi, but look at yourself now. I don't even recognize you." Spoke his mother.

"Mother, please, everything I've done is to make life better!"

"Anakin, when you left me you told me that one day you would return to Tatooine to free all the slaves, what happened to that young boy that I raised?"

"I-I-I…." He got out while feeling his resolve breaking more and more. "I needed to change! By staying with the jedi you died by those monsters! I killed them all, every single one to make them feel what I felt! By detaching myself from my emotions it just caused more harm than good!"

"Oh Anakin, that wasn't your fault, and how was killing them going to make anything right, it just made you as bad as them."

"I am not! I was delivering justice!"

"No Anakin, you killed them all, even the women and children, sand people who never even saw me during my stay there, that wasn't justice, it was vengeance."

"You didn't even try to talk things out with master Kenobi, you jumped to conclusions and assumed what you wanted to assume." Spoke Padme shaking her head. "I didn't bring him there to kill you, I did it because I wanted him to talk to you."

"So what, he could lower my guard? He turned you against me!"

"I was never against you, I love you and I was worried!" She cried out while Vader held his head.

"It's not true! It's a lie!"

"No, I loved you, I came with Obi-Wan to learn what happened to the husband I loved, but you were different, you were so angry, and then you lashed out at me, at our children inside me!"

Vader was backing up as the figures came closer while feeling it hard to breath. "Stay back, get away!"

"Please Anakin, why did you turn into this, why did this happen?" Padme cried out, tears in her eyes.

"Because...Because….I DID IT FOR YOU!" He let out with a yell while sending out a huge wave of the force around him, causing everyone and the mist to get blown away and panted while looking down. "I did it...for you." He looked down at his hands and clenched them tightly. "And look what happened...in the end I still lost you, I killed you, how could I…"

He was so engrossed in this the camera cut back to show his actual body holding his helmet as he fell to his knees as the door to his room opened and an imperial officer spotted him.

"Lord Vader? Are you alright?" He asked with the sith lord looking up and realizing he was back in his room which looked like it got hit by a huge storm since everything looked broken. "I heard you yell out and came as soon as I heard."

"I'm fine, now leave." He said coldly as he struggled to stand up. 'What was that, I haven't had dreams like that in years.'

"Yes my lord." He bowed before walking away as the door closed and Vader saw his hands were shaking.

'It was so real, so strong.' He tried to keep them from shaking and tried to take a deep breath as best as he could. 'But that's all it was, a dream, it must have been.' He thought as he shook his head. 'I just need to rest, I need to get this out of my head, the mistakes I've made in the past is just that, in the past, I can't do anything about that.'

Before he could move to get back to his bed though, the door opened again making him groan and saw it was a different imperial officer.

"Apologies for the sudden intrusion lord Vader, but I came to report that we've captured a family that may have ties with the rebellion."

"Good, where are they being held?" He asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"We have them currently being held at the hangar area awaiting your questioning. We didn't bring them to a cell as we assumed you would want them executed after they gave you what you needed."

"Good, I will be there momentarily." He spoke as the officer walked away while he moved over to the floor and picked up his lightsaber and made his way out his room.

Soon he was entering the bay and heading towards the prisoners. He saw it was a man and woman, both of them looking nervous with the man trying to put on a brave face. "So, you two have chosen to align yourself with the rebellion, what a grievous error you two have made."

"We're doing the right thing, fighting against you monsters." Spat the man with a frown. "Your empire won't stand forever, it'll come crashing down on people like you and you'll get what you deserve."

"We are what protects the galaxy from rebel scum like you, now tell us, where are the other rebels?"

"We don't know anything." Spoke the woman while holding the man's arm and looked scared. "We tried to tell them that, but they still dragged us here."

"If that is the case then we have no need for you, kill the woman first." He said as their eyes widened.

"No wait!" Spoke up the man as the stormtroopers raised their blasters. "Look, leave my wife alone. She's got nothing to do with anything."

"Then give me some information I can use." Vader said as the stormtroopers began to aim their blasters at the woman.

The man looked at the woman before sighing. "Alright, the truth is we know where they plan to go for more ammunition. They've been running low recently and are in need of more soon."

"Good, now tell me everything."

"We're aligned to help provide shelter for any rebels in need of it, and therefore are allowed certain secrets. They plan to go to Mos Eisley to meet up with a former worker of one of the Hutts to get them the ammo they need."

"Good, where in Mos Eisley?" He asked as he sighed.

"The deal is going down in one of the local cantinas."

"And just how do they manage this without getting caught?"

"They hide the guns in crates marked as slaves and smuggle them out in hutt ships, the imperials turn a blind eye and they get the guns in the end."

"Good, this will help us greatly." He replied before nodding as the stormtroopers raised their blasters. "You are of no more use to me."

"Oh god please no!" Cried the woman in tears as the man held her close and she started crying. "Please don't kill us!"

"Damn it please! If you have to kill anyone kill me, but leave my wife alone! She's pregnant!" He cried, making Vader's eyes widen for a second as he remembered Padme.

"Your begging will do no good. Troopers, prepare to fire." Spoke the imperial officer as the woman cried harder.

Vader saw the two close their eyes to await their fate while he briefly imagined his old self and Padme in the same position before raising his hand up making the troopers turn. "Lower your weapons, now."

"My lord, wh- ack!" Cried the officer before he was lifted up by the force.

"Are you questioning my orders?"

"N-N-No!" He got out before getting dropped down and gasped with Vader turning to the couple.

"You two will be kept in one of the cells in case this info is wrong." He said as they looked at him with relief in their eyes. "Take them to the cells."

The stormtroopers obeyed and lead the two past him with Vader noticing he had his right hand tightened. 'Why did I do that, they were rebels, they forfeit their right to live when they opposed the empire...so why are they still alive?'

He didn't bother to stick around and turned before walking away and felt like his chest was tightening up at the idea of him and Padme being in that position. Helpless and unable to run, with death right in front of them and their children.

'This lack of sleep is getting to me, I need to rest, clear my head, I have to stop living in the past.' He told himself in his head while briefly passing by a reflective surface and stopped since he thought he saw a woman standing next to him. 'Padme? No, stop it, I need to focus, I need sleep!'

He resumed his walk and turned the corner before seeing some imperial officers dragging what looked like a broken droid which sparked and beeped.

"Damn droid, can't believe it up and started going haywire like this."

"Yeah, damn piece of junk, to the scrapheap it goes." He said as Vader looked at the droid before imagining it as C-3P0.

He could even briefly hear his voice speaking up for them to stop making him shake his head in annoyance before the officers noticed him and dropped the droid before standing at attention.

"Lord Vader, is there anything we can do for you?"

"Yes, you can tell me what is wrong with this droid?"

"We don't know, it just suddenly started smoking and collapsed."

"We were just on our way to send it with the rest of the trash to be disposed of."

"No, take it to maintenance, see if it can be fixed, and if not at least have them take it's memory out, the last thing we want is the rebels getting secret plans from a scrapped droid." He ordered without hesitating making the officers salute.

"Yes lord Vader!" They said before they began to resume dragging the droid away.

'I can only imagine how scared it may feel right now.' Vader thought before shaking his head. 'I need to stop thinking like this, I need to get some sleep and get back to normal.'

(Later)

'Finally, my duties are completed, the ship is running smoothly, I can finally rest.' He thought as he tried laying in his bed. 'Once I wake up hopefully I'll be back to normal.'

But as he closed his eyes and tried to relax, he felt like there was something off around him. Like something was swirling around.

'What is this, is something happening or am I just being paranoid?' He thought as he began to feel even more drowsy, finding it difficult to stay awake. He felt like his body was more heavy than usual and couldn't even raise up his arms. 'What is this, have I been poisoned?!' He thought as he struggled to stay awake.

Sadly his effort didn't work as his eyes slowly closed. He slowly began to drift off into sleep, unaware of what was happening to his soul as he slept.

(Later)

He began to feel himself slowly coming to. "Augh...what happened?" He groaned as he put a hand to his head only to freeze, feeling not his hard metal mask but skin and hair, HIS hair. He slowly looked at it and went wide eyed, both from the fact he wasn't looking at it through his helmet, but also because his hand was actually there. "What sort of trickery is this?" He said before freezing, hearing his normal voice with no strain, no sign of the burned and damaged lungs or the life supports heavy breathing.

He looked down and nearly jumped when he saw he was naked and laying in a familiar bed, and his flesh and body were like they use to be, young, smooth, and filled with life. 'How is this possible, how am I here, why do I look like this?!'

"Ani, are you up yet?" Asked a voice making him freeze and turn his head to see Padme walking into the room while in a robe which made his heart nearly stop. "Is everything alright?"

"P-Padme?" He asked slowly, getting up and cautiously moving towards her, like she would disappear in an instant if he made the wrong move.

"Yes, is something wrong?" She asked before he touched her cheeks and held her face before biting his lip and she saw him look close to breaking down. "Ani, what's wrong, please, talk to me." She said as she carefully wrapped her arms for him, this being the last straw as he broke down, sobbing as he held her close to him.

"Y...You're really here…" He got out while crying and held her tight against him.

"Of course I am Ani, I never left." She said as she rubbed his back soothingly.

Anakin didn't know how this could be, but he could actually feel and touch her, and inhaling her scent made it all too good to be fake.

"I guess the war is really taking its toll on you, huh Ani? Should you see if you can get the jedi council to let you stay here for a few more days?"

He sniffled and pulled back before smiling and pressed his lips against hers, catching her off guard. 'It really is her, everything about her is just right...oh how I've missed being with her.'

'Something must have upset him.' Padme thought as she kissed him back. 'I'll ask him what happened once he gets this out of his system first.'

It took some time before Anakin broke the kiss and pulled her over to the bed before hugging her close with relief while she rubbed his back.

"There there Ani, are you ok? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, just a horrible nightmare that's all." He said with a sigh. 'Is this the afterlife? This is paradise...it has to be.'

"What was it about?"

"It was horrible, I lost you, the jedi were wiped out and the sith ruled the galaxy." He replied while looking down as Padme let out a small gasp. "And...it was all my fault." He muttered as he shook his head. "I wanted to protect you and I was manipulated into doing terrible things, but I still lost you…"

Padme touched his face and looked him in the eye. "It'll be alright Ani, it was just a bad dream."

'But it wasn't, I know that, but I can never let her know that.' He thought while touching her hands and smiled. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"Good, we better start getting ready soon, we both need to return to Coruscant soon."

"Are you sure?" He asked while hugging her and didn't want to let go. "Is there any chance we can stay just a little bit longer?"

"Sorry, but we can't, we really need to head back, we don't want them to get suspicious." She kissed him again before standing up and walked away with Anakin staring and looking back down at his hand.

'And then it's back to the war.' He thought with a sigh before looking around the room and blinked. "Padme, are we on Naboo?"

"Yeah, of course, why?" She asked in confusion.

"And we've already been married, right?"

"Anakin, why are you asking that? It happened yesterday, remember?"

"Uh, right, right, just checking." He nodded while standing up and looked at his body and smiled seeing his legs were still flesh too. "I guess I thought it was too perfect to happen and I wanted to be sure." He said as his mind raced. 'We just got married? Wait, does that mean the clone wars just started? Am I back in time?'

"You gonna eat breakfast like that?" Giggled Padme as she got some new clothes and removed her robe to show her naked body before slipping them on.

"Uh...no, I'll get changed." 'After I take in the view quick.'

(Later)

After they ate and got their things, they got back on the starship to head to Coruscant, all the while Anakin kept looking at his hand.

'Something's not right.' He thought with confusion. 'Padme and me are married, which just happened yesterday, but if that's true, why is my arm still in one piece? I lost it on Geonosis to Dooku.' He thought as he scratched his head. 'What is going on here?'

"I hope this war doesn't go on too long." Spoke Padme from her seat. "After what we went through, I don't want to have politics and complications cause problems for us."

"Agreed." Said Anakin with a nod. 'Wait, is the Palpatine still Chancellor? Should I try to stop him?'

Recalling everything that happened made him rub his chin.

'If he is, and I really am in the past, maybe I can fix things before they happen. I can prevent myself from committing so much pain and suffering, and help ensure Padme is safe, but I need to be sure before trying anything.' He thought as he looked at Padme. 'I can do better this time, I won't make the same mistakes as last time.'

Eventually the starship reached the planet and landed down with the two of them making their way off, but made sure to share one more kiss before going off the ramp with Anakin seeing Obi-Wan walking over which made him briefly remember the pain and anger he felt at losing his legs and arm, but kept it together since it hasn't happened yet. "Hello master, are you doing well?" He asked as the bearded man smiled at him.

"Well so far I'm still in one piece, so I'd say that speaks for itself. And might I ask why you and the senator just arrived at the same time?"

"Pure coincidence master." He said as his brain ran a thousand miles an hour. 'Should I tell him about me and Padme? Not telling him might have been a mistake last time.'

"Well I wish both of you best of luck." Spoke Padme walking away while they watched before looking at each other.

"Is there any chance I could speak to you in private master?"

"Of course, we have some time before we need to meet with Master Yoda and Master Windu." Obi-Wan said as he looked at his padawan. 'Why does he want to talk to me in private, does it have to do with him and the senator?'

Anakin nodded and lead Obi-Wan away from the landing pad and looked around cautiously. "Alright, this should be perfect."

"Anakin, what is this all about, why the secrecy?"

"Master, I need to tell you something important, but it's not something you may like."

'Oh that is never a good start to any conversation.' Obi-Wan thought as he began to feel dread. "Alright, and I'm guessing you are going to ask me to hold any questions until you are finished, correct?"

"Yes, because this is bigger than some of the times you get mad if I disobey an order you give me."

"Ok, well stop beating around the bush, just lay it on me." The older jedi said, his tone becoming serious.

'Ok, here we go, it's all or nothing.' He took a deep breath. "The truth is...I've broken another big rule to the jedi code. The fact is, me and Padme got married, yesterday on Naboo, that's why we showed up at the same time."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened as he stared at his padawan in shock. "You did what?!"

"I know master, I know it's serious."

"Serious does not begin to start." He replied with a frown. "Anakin, what have I told you about forming close relationships? We as jedi are required to not form strong bonds, just as we are NOT meant to let our emotions cloud our judgement."

"I know, but I love her master, and if that is the case what is the point of the padawan master relationships, I don't know of a single padawan and master who hasn't grown close, isn't that a very strong bond?!" He snapped back with a frown.

"That is a relationship meant only to teach. It's my job to help guide you into becoming a jedi knight, just as it's your job to take the lessons I teach you and use them wisely when I pass. You are not meant to feel like using revenge as a motive should it happen, you are suppose to know when to let it go because in this time of war, that can always happen when you least expect it."

"I know master, and this is why I am telling you, I trust you, more than anyone else in the order, I can't keep this from you." He replied taking a deep breath to relax. "I know I can get emotional, and headstrong, but it's who I am. I truly want to be a jedi master, but how can we truly call ourselves protectors if we can't learn to feel emotion? Are we meant to be cold and calace all the time when others suffer during this time?"

"No Anakin, you might be right, but we're talking about you breaking one of our biggest rule, the one that shapes our order."

"Oh come on, you can't tell me I'm the first one to break it, what about master Ki- Adi- Mundi? He has several wives back on his home planet, can you truthfully tell me he has no emotional bond with them?"

"Anakin you know he is a rare exception, his species have a low male-birth rate, the council allowed him to have a family because his species needed it." He countered. "That was more focused on the aspect of keeping his species alive, which we cannot let die out."

"Oh yeah? Well what about you master? You mean to tell me you've never found someone you would do anything for, no matter what others said?"

"I-" He started before stopping, remembering duchess Satine and sighed. "I did have someone, but I had to leave her Anakin."

"And you're telling me that if you had the choice, if the council allowed it that you wouldn't take the chance to grow close to her again, to form emotional bonds?"

Obi-Wan let out a deep sigh and rubbed his face. "Look Anakin, the fact is if something were to happen to the senator, what would you do? You would ignore everyone of your responsibilities all for the sake of revenge, putting who knows how many lives in danger without noticing. We don't mean to seem cold, but sometimes the needed path for the galaxy requires sacrifice on those willing to do it."

"But master….give me a chance to prove you wrong, to show you that I can function effectively with these bonds, all we have to go off for reference are the jedi texts, and the most recent case is almost a hundred years old, give me let's say...three months, if I do anything that you think is an effect of my emotional bond you'll tell me and I'll… I'll leave the jedi order." He spoke with a firm tone while looking Kenobi right in the eye. "I'll leave, hand over my lightsaber, and never use the force again."

Obi-Wan looked at him with a frown, calculating the risks in his mind. On one hand this went against everything the order stood for, and on the other he didn't want to looe Anakin, he saw him as a brother and he wanted to fulfil his deceased master's last wishes. "Fine, I will give you three months, I'll keep this secret, if you pass you can continue the relationship and I will still keep my silence."

Anakin smiled and bowed to his master. "Thank you master, you won't be disappointed."

"I hope so." He muttered before Anakin stood up and went wide eyed. "What is it?"

"I just realized something, yesterday, I had a premonition." He quickly fibbed. "It was of my mother, on Tatooine."

"What of it?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow. "What did you see Anakin?"

"I feel she may be in danger if I don't go to help her, right now."

"Anakin, while I would like to help her we can't just go to the far rim to make sure she is ok." he said, making Anakin frown. "We can however, go there to see if we can strike a deal with Jabba the Hutt over the hyperspace lanes the hutt's control." He said with a small grin. "If we happen to get lost or our coordinates get jumbled and we end up finding your mother, then I guess it's just coincidence, right?"

"I would say that's correct master." Anakin said as he began to smile. 'He's actually helping me...in all my hate and rage did I forget how close we once were?'

(Later)

It took some time, from them getting a ship to explaining to the other jedi about a sudden emergency, but they eventually made it back to Anakin's home planet.

"Now then Anakin, let's get 'lost' for a bit, do you know where she is?" Obi-Wan asked as they flew the ship over the desert.

"In my premonition I saw her near a moisture farm a few miles this way." He lied as he clutched the edge of his seat. 'If my hand is still here then maybe there's a chance she's still alive, please let that be true!'

"Then we best make our way without delay." He said as he made the ship go faster.

'Please be safe mom.' He thought as he spotted the farm in the distance. "There!"

"Alright, let's land." Obi-Wan said as the ship began to descend as they got closer. As they did several people began to come out of the house and Anakin's eyes scanned over them, looking for Shmi.

'No, no, no.'

"Do you see her Anakin?"

"No, she's not here." He frowned before getting up and made his way off the ship and went down the ramp to the people. "Listen to me everyone, I'm looking for a woman with the last name Skywalker."

"Shmi?" Asked an aging man in a floating wheelchair covered in bandages. "She's my wife, though I'm afraid you are a bit late, earlier today she was taken by sand people while she was gathering mushrooms from the evapors."

"Which way?" He asked, just to be sure they went the same way.

"They headed that way, but who are you?" He asked in confusion.

"Her son." He replied before turning to Obi-Wan. "Master, we can get there faster using the speeder bikes."

"Anakin, in this case wouldn't it be easier for you to to travel on speeder and I follow in the ship, if your mother is still alive there's no telling her condition, and traveling long distances on a speeder bike wouldn't improve her condition if she's hurt."

"Good idea master." He replied before rushing to get the bike unloaded from the ship. 'Just hang on mom, we're on our way.'

"Anakin, try to calm down, it won't help anyone if you don't clear your mind." Obi-Wan advised.

"Believe me master, I'm going to stay calm, but right now every second counts to get there."

"I know, but panicking and dreading the outcome isn't going to help you." He said as he walked over and began to help him unload the speeder.

"That's why it'll be different." He muttered while the bike was out and got on it before getting it started.

Obi-Wan heard him and was about to ask what he meant before Anakin went zipping off on the speeder before he could. 'I better start following him.' He thought as he turned to get on the ship. "Don't worry sir, we'll find your wife."

"Please, if you really plan to find her be careful, the tusken raiders probably took her to their camp. No telling what they're putting her through."

"I know, but they travel on banthas and those travel slowly, if we're lucky we'll reach her before they get to their camp." he replied with a smile. "Rest assured, we will do everything we can to find and save her."

(Later)

'I'm almost there mom, just wait for me!' Thought Anakin getting the speeder to go faster while trying to take deep breaths to relax. 'Focus Anakin, last time you lashed out and spilt blood of sand people who probably didn't play a part. You can't do that this time, you need to stay calm and make sure your mom is safe and sound, that's the important thing.' He thought before his communicator went off. He hit it as he began to hear Obi-Wan's voice.

"Anakin, I can see the village from here, I'm going to land the ship behind that ridge, meet me there and we can come up with a plan, we can't just walk into the village and demand your mother back."

"I'm sorry master, but I need to first make sure she's alright. I'm going to go ahead and draw their attention."

"Anakin no, think about this, if you do that they might think the farmers are attacking back and might hurt her in retaliation, and what if she's fine, what's your plan on getting an untrained civilian out of there without calling attention to yourself or making relationships between the tribe and the farmers worse?"

'Damn it, he's right.' He thought before slowing down and sighed. "You're right master, I need to keep my emotions in check and wait."

"Alright, now I might have a plan. The sand people attack the farmers because they occasionally are soaking up water in the air, making it harder for them to find natural sources or drying up the few pools and oasis' on the planet, which is possibly why they stole your mother, there is a chance we could broker a deal with them to get her back AND stop the attacks without causing bloodshed." He said, making Anakin's eyes go wide.

"What?! You want to negotiate with those savages?!"

"Think about it, if this works, we could prevent any other raids on the farmers." Continued Obi-Wan in a firm tone. "Saving your mother is a priority, but there's no reason to cause more tension then there already is. We might actually be able to keep numerous more lives from being taken by them if this works."

"But...what...alright, so what's your plan?" Anakin asked with a sigh. 'Damn it, he's right, if we just take her and don't kill the sand people they'll be furious and might attack again, and there's no guarantee I won't be in the middle of a warzone or be able to save her in time.'

"Meet me at the ridge and we'll go over one, but try to keep from being spotted." He said as the communicator turned off.

(Later)

"So what's your plan master?" Anakin asked as he walked towards Obi-Wan who smiled, several grey storage containers behind him on a floating lift and a protocol droid next to him. "And what are those?"

"About 90% of the water on the ship, almost all the food and several other odds and ends they could use, it's the price we're going to pay to gain back your mother and hopefully an audience with their leader."

Anakin let out a sigh and rubbed his head. "It's pretty risky, there's no guarantee they won't try to take it as soon as we show it to them."

"Well, it's a risk we take, it's the safest option we have, and I think they will be too confused to attack, I highly doubt anyone has come to them bearing gifts before."

"After what they've done offering gifts is the farthest thing anyone would want to do." Grumbled Anakin looking at the camp and saw the sand people moving about and briefly had a flashback to what he did and held his head hearing their horrified screams out.

"True, but it just takes one act to start the end of a cycle of death and destruction young padawan." he replied before pushing the lift with Anakin following as they went towards the camp. "Just remember what I said."

"I will." Spoke Anakin who took a deep breath and let it out while trying to clear his mind.

Soon they began to near the entrance and he saw several Tusken raiders spot them and began hooting and hollering. This lead to others coming over and grew angry seeing the two men with their sticks at the ready.

"Tell them we come in peace and we come wishing to negotiate." Obi-Wan calmly said to the droid.

It nodded and moved over in front before speaking in the Tusken language with the sand people still hollering and looking ready to clobber the droid.

"This isn't going to work master." Whispered Anakin with a frown.

"Just trust me, and tell them we come with water and supplies."

The droid translated it back with the sand people looking at the canisters and began to stop yelling out, but still were on guard. As they mumbled to themselves a tall one pushed his way forward, he was wearing what looked like armor made out of bantha bones and began to approach them.

"This must be their leader." Obi-Wan said as Anakin's eyes widened in surprise.

'Is this actually working?'

The leader spoke something while pointing to the jedi and the canisters while making gestures with his hands.

"Let him know we are here on peaceful terms and merely wish to offer these as a sign of peace and friendship." Obi-Wan said before adding. "And in exchange we are hoping to be given back the woman that was taken from the nearby farm as a sign of mutual cooperation."

The droid replied back with the leader giving out an angry sound with the other sand people giving off their own sounds while he made more gestures.

"Any idea what that means?" Asked Anakin.

"No, but it seems we're about to find out." He said as they droid turned towards them. "I hope he replied back with kindness."

"The great tribal leader of this tribe is angry, claiming that this is a trap and that you will turn on them when you are given the woman."

'Does this mean she's alive?' thought Anakin with hope.

"Let him know that we are only here to try and find peace between them and the farmers. We don't intend to fight or harm anyone." He said as he and Anakin raised their hands to show they weren't holding any weapons. "If he doesn't want to negotiate that's fine, we will leave everything here as long as we get back the woman."

The droid repeated the message to the leader who was silent before turning to two others and said something before pointing to the containers as they nodded and walked towards them.

"Anakin, open them up so they can see the contents, they are probably making sure this isn't a trap."

He nodded and slowly moved towards the containers and slowly opened them up before stepping back with the sand people looking inside each and spoke something to the chief.

The chief nodded as he turned towards the crowd and said something in their native language before turning towards the jedi and gestured for them to follow him.

"Seems he's allowing us to enter." He said as they began to enter the village as the droid began to push the containers into the village as Anakin's eyes widened when he saw Shmi, led out of one of the tents a bit roughed up, but not nearly as much as the last time.

"Mom." He said as the sand people led her towards them.

"Ani? Is that you?"

"Yes mom." He smiled while trying to keep it together.

As this happened the chief said something to the group as the droid translated.

"He says that since you have shown no ill intent it is only fair he does the same, and that he hopes negotiations will not be affected by the woman's condition."

Anakin looked at the chief and did admit he was angry, but he managed to keep it together and nodded before looking at the droid. "Let him know that the important thing is that my mother is alive and well."

The droid did as they began to enter the tent.

(Later)

"Well, that went well, don't you agree?" Obi-Wan asked with a smile. "We got your mother, the tribe has agreed to stop attacking the farm in exchange for a moisture vaporator and rights to any broken droids or machines."

"Yeah, I owe you one master." He said in his relief as he helped his mother off the ship. "How are you feeling mom?"

"Much better now Ani, I'm just happy I get to see you." She said with a smile. "I never thought I'd get a chance when you started your training, how have you been doing?"

"I've been doing good. I even got married." He whispered into her ear.

That made her go wide eyed and gasp before smiling and hugged him tight. "Oh I'm so proud of you Anakin, that's wonderful."

"Thanks, but it's a secret so you can't tell anyone, ok?" He glanced over at Obi-Wan who kept his eyes away. "It's something the jedi aren't too keen on allowing."

"Ok, but just make sure to bring her next time you visit, ok? And maybe a couple of grandkids for me to spoil~" She winked making Anakin smile and hold her hand.

"Believe me, I'd love to start a family with Padme as soon as the war is over, but right now it's too soon."

"War? What war?" She asked in confusion.

(Timeskip)

Anakin was walking down the hall of the senate building while feeling more determined and focused.

'Alright, my mom is safe, now to deal with-'

"Aw, hello there Anakin." Called an old man's voice that nearly made him freeze in his tracks. Calling on all his self control he turned and made himself smile at Chancellor Palpatine.

"Evening Chancellor." He said calmly, resisting the urge to cut him down then and there. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"I was merely curious to hear about what the recent events going on with this war have felt like? I'm aware the longer it takes to be over, the more harder it can for everyone to adjust to life without innocents being harmed."

'Like you care about a single one old man.' He thought before clearing his throat. "Well sir, to be blunt the Separatists have the upper hand, they were able to plan ahead, gain the support of key world and quickly invade ones that wouldn't join right after Geonosis while we were completely in the dark, I don't think the war will end soon."

Palpatine gave what looked like a tired sigh and shook his head. "I wish it could be done sooner, but sadly we must all endure it until a great moment comes. That is why I wish you the best of luck Anakin, I have a great feeling you might be the one to help bring it all to a close."

'Through betrayal and mass murder of the jedi order.' He thought as he nodded his head. "I wish you luck as well Chancellor."

"If you ever feel as though you wish to discuss subjects that you feel can't be spoken too out in the open, please come by and we can talk them over." Smiled the old man before walking past Anakin who inwardly growled.

'Yeah, trying to trick me and make me get upset like last time, well not this time you old coot, I'm onto you this time.' He thought before internally grinning. 'And this time I won't feel alone, Obi-Wan knows about Padme so I can talk to him when needed.'

That's when he recalled order 66 and inwardly groaned. 'That's right! I still need to let them know about the order or the clones will turn against them. But if I come out and say it, they'll wanna know how I know that and I'll be forced to tell the truth.' He resumed walking before feeling an idea pop into his head. 'What if I start to bring up the fact that we know so little about them and request permission to go to Kamino to learn more, and maybe I happen to come across one of the chips after a battle? Of course I can't let the Chancellor know, looking back we found something similar near the end of the war and all the evidence was conveniently lost.'

With that in mind he hurried to the main council room where he saw Yoda currently in one of the seats meditating with his eyes closed. "Master Yoda? May I have a word please?"

"Mmmm, come in young Skywalker." He replied opening his eyes as Anakin walked in with the door closing. "Something wrong, is there?"

"Well not really, but I did want to come by to speak with the council about something that occured to me."

"Oh? And what is that, what has happened?"

"Well, I've been thinking about the clone army and how little we know about them."

"Elaborate, could you."

"Of course. Well, all we do know is that Obi-Wan stumbled upon a vast army numbering in the millions, all armed with weapons, ships and various other instruments of war and that apparently they had already been paid for? Master Yoda, this just sounds too convenient to be true, we have no idea who commissioned the army, or anything else, yet the senate and the order just accepted it without looking any further into it."

"Hmm, very true, what you say is."

"I know right now it's not a good idea to call it into question, but what I wanna know is just who helped paid for having them be made before the war really began. Doesn't it feel like someone may have been getting them ready a bit too conveniently?"

"True, this is, but now in war we are and we cannot turn away the army, defenseless we would be."

"I know master, and I'm not saying that we turn them away, but perhaps we could have someone go to Kamino and look deeper into them, possibly find some answers?" He offered with Yoda letting that sink in.

"Hmm, quite right you are, but who to sent, that is the question."

"I could go master." He offered. "Since I'm the one who has these concerns it would only be fitting I'm the one who finds answers and puts them to rest."

"Quite right you are, leave right away you should, but be cautious you must. If a dark force is behind this, prepare and be ready you need to."

"I will master, I promise." He said with a nod.

(Later)

"Ah, master Jedi, welcome to Kamino, we were not expecting you." Spoke the kaminoan walking towards him as he exited his starfighter.

"Apologies, but due to an important matter I couldn't talk to you ahead of time. I have come here regarding a concerning matter."

"Oh? Is something wrong with the clones?" The alien asked curiously.

"Well I was hoping to talk to Nala Se regarding them."

"Of course, right this way." He said as he began to guide him into the facility and out of the rain. He looked around when they entered while inwardly feeling nervous. 'If this doesn't go right, it could mess up everything.' He thought as he shook his head. 'If I mess up Palpatine might just execute the order now and the separatists might win, but if I succeed then I save the order and begin the downfall of Palpatine.'

They entered into one of the labs where numerous kaminoans were busy before the one he came to see spotted them and walked over.

"Nala Se, can I have a word with you quick?"

"Of course." Said the Kaminoan with a nod.

'Now how do I do this in a way that won't have tem running to Palpatine?' He thought as he cleared his throat. "Sorry for the sudden arrival, but I came here to see if you and I could have a word in private regarding the clones."

"Of course, is there a problem with them? Are they not performing to standards?"

"I'll explain once we can talk in a room, just the two of us."

"Ok." She said, her voice a bit wary as they made their way to an adjacent room. When the door closed behind them it became silent with a little lighting.

"I believe there might be something wrong regarding the clones, but not in the way you think."

"Oh? How so, they were all in perfect health and working order last time I checked."

"Yes, but there's the fact we don't know much on HOW they came to be, as in who funded for their creation." He replied in a serious tone. "I came here to ask you who paid for them to be made considering this was already well in motion before the clone wars started."

"Well that is an easy question to answer, the man who ordered them was named Sifo- Dyas."

"Uh-huh… do you by chance have a picture or a recording of him from when he was here to order the clones?" 'I know Sidious ordered them, he must have used a fake name.'

"I'm afraid I do not." She replied with Anakin narrowing his eyes.

"Do you mean you couldn't because he was covered, or because he paid you enough money to keep it a secret?"

"I'm afraid I am not at liberty to say that." She replied, answering his question.

"Alright… one more thing, we found what seemed to be a chip one of the clones brain after a battle, could you shed some light on this?"

"That is merely a biochip installed to help keep the clones from turning on the jedi and to help limit their levels of frustration should something happen." She replied calmly.

'Damn it, she's not giving me the info I need.' He thought while trying to brainstorm and felt something click before pulling out a small device and smiled. "Tell me, just how much is the constant production and training of the clones costing you?"

"It is taking up a lot of our resources and we are still waiting for the republic to send us more funds, and the money Sifo-Dyas gave us is almost gone."

"Well what if I told you I could help you get all that back and much more? And all it would cost is you and the others involved with the clone production to tell the jedi order every single important info they should know, along with who started this?"

"That's quite a bold statement, I thought jedi didn't have any material possessions? How would you be able to pay us enough to keep up production AND give you confidential information?"

"Well I can't provide you the funds in person, but what I can provide is vital information on certain stocks which might be more valuable in the future."

"A bold claim, but at the moment just a claim, we will need to see results before we agree to anything."

"Alright, fair enough." He admitted while typing in something on the device before handing it to her. "If you look over those stocks you'll see they'll start to go up in the next month."

"Are you sure? These companies haven't done well in recent years…"

"Give it a month, as long as you keep quiet about this meeting I won't give this information to anyone else, and if the stocks double in the month will you consider my proposition?"

"Hmm." She looked at the numbers and the amount of money they'd be worth later before looking at him. "I will need to consider it, but if what you say is true and we can acquire more funding then what we're losing, then I would be open to the idea of a deal."

"Good, do you mind if I stay here for awhile then? Just until the stocks grow."

"I would see no problem with it, but don't you have several duties in the meantime with the other jedi?"

"I do, but I don't imagine I will be here long." 'Especially since those companies stocks are supposed to triple in a few days, apparently war is good for business.'

"Very well, I will help get you accomodated, but be warned it may feel rather cramped. What we discussed will not be told to anyone, provided what you've told me is in fact true."

"It is, and I will make due." He said with a grin.

(A few days later)

"Master jedi, are you in there?" Called the scientist knocking on the door to Anakin's temporary room.

"Yes, I'm here." He said before opening the door. "What is it?"

"Those stocks you gave us, they just tripled in price!" She spoke with what looked and sounded like shock. "I rechecked them over and over, but it's no trick, they just skyrocketed in no time."

"I have more stocks if you're interested." He said with a grin. "Does this mean we're in business?"

"I would say this is more than enough proof, but how did you know these would be worth so much?"

"Jedi secret." He said with a gin.

(Later)

"Here is the info that contains everything about the clones along with video and audio feed of the ones who wished to have them made."

"Thank you, also I want you to deactivate the chips, they're not just for limiting aggression, are they?"

"No, they play another function." She replied as Anakin took the disc. "When given a specific code phrase, they will turn against the jedi and no longer listen to them. The phrase however I can't say, but it will be on the disc."

"Thank you, just make sure to disconnect them and take out that function when putting them in future clones." He said with a nod.

"As part of our deal, we will work on it, but even though we prefer to stay neutral, I would like to urge you to be careful. No doubt this will cause quite the stir in the war."

"Of course, you were just doing what you were paid to do." He said with a nod. 'But now I'm paying you, so that's no longer a problem.'

"If you wish to have other deals made with more inside info on stocks, we will always be willing to work something out."

"Of course, but for now I need to get back to the temple and share this with the rest of the order." he turned and walked away while looking at the disc. 'Wait until the council sees this.'

(Later)

The council stared at Anakin in shack and stunned silence as he finished his report.

"As you can see, the fact that Count Dooku himself played a part in having the clones made in the first place shows an ulterior motive behind this war itself." He said as he looked over the data. "That being said there are images and voice recordings that suggest that there may be another unknown person behind all this."

The hologram showed Dooku talking to a kaminoan scientist while showing a smaller hologram of a dark hooded figure beside him.

"I have a theory that Dooku might not be the sith master… but an apprentice."

"This is quite the discovery." Spoke Windu with a grave tone. "If there is a master, the only question is where he is at the moment."

"Well, I personally think no one is above suspicion right now, if he's gone through such lengths to hide himself, to misdirect us to thinking he doesn't exist then it might be so he can hide in plain sight." Replied Anakin. "If the sith really did have a hand behind having the clones prepped to kill us, that means he must have known about them and be someone who wouldn't have much problems with them in the first place, like someone who would advocate for more clones to be made."

"Like the chancellor, according to these files only someone high ranking in the government can give the commands to the clones." Windu said as he frowned.

"Hmm, that's rather bold." Spoke Kit Fisto. "On one hand making accusations against Palpatine would shake the core of the republic, and paint us as jumping ahead if we were wrong."

"Plus the fact that if he is guilty and taken down the lost of such a position would be a large blow to moral."

"Also we still need to deprogram the clones in case he tried to activate it prematurely." Anakin added. "We need to find evidence that we can present to the senate so we can justify our actions, so that when we do take him down it isn't seen as us betraying the republic."

"But with how many we have spread throughout the galaxy, it would take too long and cause who knows what to the clones in the middle of dangerous situations."

"I know, but the Kaminoans have told me that they can make a machine that will deactivate the chips with no harm the the clones, it will take a few months to develop but once done it should be able to turn of an entire legions worth of clones chips at once."

"Then it sounds to me like we should wait." Spoke Obi-Wan. "For now there's not much we can do regarding the chancellor, whether he really is the sith master or not. I propose in the meantime we tell no one of what we've learned until ALL the chips are deactivated, and see if we can find anything else to lead to this conclusion."

"I also suggest we do our own investigation, look into the chancellor, make sure we have evidence before we act." Said Plo Koon as the others nodded.

"Good, in the meantime, take the fight to separatists we shall." Yoda said as they began to turn their attention back to the war.

(Later)

'This has been going great, the clones are dealt with, the council knows about Palpatine, this can't get any better!' thought Anakin with a smile. 'Then again, I wouldn't mind seeing-'

"We need to talk, young Skywalker." Yoda called, hobbling towards the jedi knight with a familiar orange skinned girl behind him. "I caught you before you left with master Kenobi to Christophis, I'm glad."

"What do you need master Yoda?"

"Discussed with the council I have, decided it is time for you to take on a padawan it is, this is Ahsoka Tano, your Padawan."

"...come again?"

"He's saying that I'm your new padawan." Ahsoka said as she stepped forward. "Pleased to meet you."

He looked at her and then at Yoda with surprise. "But wait, how can I train a padawan already? I just became a knight."

"Due to the war we are needing more and more jedi, more knights are getting padawans, it is not a good method but necessary one, and you have proven how capable you are these past months." He replied. "Teach young Ahsoka here what you have learn, you shall."

'Wow, I thought I wouldn't get her for at least another year.' Anakin thought in amazement.

"Other business, I must attend to. Good luck to both of you."

"So… you're my new master." Ahsoka said as she looked him over.

"I suppose so." He replied. 'Me? Training a padawan? I always figured that would happen after the war.'

"Well, we better get going and meet master Kenobi."

"Right, he's probably waiting for me. He's never gonna believe this." He chuckled as they began to make their way towards the ship.

(Timeskip)

"Excuse me, chancellor?"

"Hmmm? Ah, Anakin, what a surprise, what can I help you with?"

"I thought I could stop by and talk about something that I can't with the other jedi." He spoke while putting up a clear front of sounding and looking miffed.

"Oh? Well of course, sometimes it's better to talk to someone outside the order." Palpatine said as he inwardly grinned. He saw Anakin walk over and take a seat across from him while he folded his fingers together in front. "Tell me, what seems to be troubling you?"

"The council… repeatedly they impede me, they tell me that my emotions are to strong, that I need to meditate and control myself, as if I am a wild beast!" He snapped while clenching his hands. "If I was wild and untamed, then how could I come so far compared to others?"

"You're right Anakin, you are not a simple machine that can just cut off his emotions, though allowing them to control you isn't necessarily a bad thing." The Chancellor said with a smile. 'Yes, go on, show me how you get closer and closer to the dark side every day.'

"I've tried to get them to listen and understand, but it's like they're too stubborn to see any other opinion but their own." He said as he shook his head. "What can I do, they won't listen, my former master agrees with them, there is no one to turn too…"

"Now that's not true Anakin. Sometimes there comes changes that others may not understand, but to me I feel you have true potential. Potential to change the jedi order for the better even. What sense does it make to cut off emotions and bonds if you wish to protect everyone? Frankly it feels rather far too old to continue in this day and age."

"I don't quite agree, but they are a bit stubborn on keeping things traditional, but still the order does do some good." Admitted Anakin as he stood up and walked over to a sculpture while inwardly rolling his eyes. He put his hand on the stand and made it look like he was looking at it closer. "Sometimes I do wonder what the war would be like if something changed."

"Well, the jedi seem very much against change, why didn't they wipe out the sith because they were different?" Palpatine asked, intently watching his face to see what his reaction would be.

"I don't know." He said as he shook his head, discreetly placing a small device on the statue. "The jedi don't exactly keep many records on the sith, and the ones that we do have paint them in a pretty negative light, though my personal experiences with them does nothing to change that view."

"Well from what I'm aware of, the sith are similar to the jedi, but in several ways. Unlike them, they do not fear expression emotions. You could imagine them as jedi who chose to go their own way and not be held back by old rules."

"I'll have to take your word for it, it's not like I can exactly go down that path." He said before his communicator went off. "Sorry chancellor, I have to take this."

"Of course, there is a war going on after all, I can't keep one of our top generals busy with my monologues." He smiled as Anakin made his way out and gave a sinister smile. 'Good, he's already doubting the jedi order, soon he will start to feel the call of the darkside and join me.'

'Just wait you old bastard, you're time pulling the strings is about to go up in flames.' He thought with a grin as he opened the communicator as a small hologram of Yoda appeared. "It's in place master Yoda."

"Excellent work young Skywalker, suspect nothing does he?"

"No, I managed to keep him distracted and kept him from feeling anything was off."

"Good, watch him closely we shall."

"I'll be busy at the time for a little bit, I have to talk to someone."

"Alright, though tomorrow you and Master Kenobi are being sent to Ryloth to help in the fight."

"Consider it done." He replied before the call ended and he rounded a corner before smiling seeing Padme waiting near a door. "Hey."

"Hey yourself, what kept you?" She asked with a grin.

"You know, the usual jedi duties." He smiled walking over and held her by the waist before they shared a passionate kiss.

"Oh Ani, get in here~" She moaned as she pulled him into her office, locking the door behind them.

(Later)

"Alright Anakin, this is it." Spoke Obi-Wan walking with him down the hall.

"The moment where it all changes." Remarked Anakin with a frown. "And where he gets what he started."

"Where it all ends, where we can start to work towards piece, not an endless war." Obi-Wan said with a nod. "The other masters are already in place and ready to make their move should he try to make a run for it."

"Right, and we have the evidence, and I can't think of a better time to do this." He said as they reached a door before opening it, revealing the senate in the middle of a meeting. "Just be careful, who knows what tricks he'll try."

"Right." Obi-Wan said as they got into one of the hover pods and began to fly it out towards the chancellor, interrupting the speech he was giving.

"Jedi master Obi-Wan and Skywalker? What brings you two to this important meeting? We were just talking about the possible increase of clone production."

"I'm afraid that will have to wait. Chancellor Palpatine, you are under arrest for treason against the republic." Obi-Wan said, making everyone gasp.

"What?" He spoke in surprise with the other representatives murmuring as he frowned. "What ridiculousness is this? Me? Commit treason?"

"Yes, we have evidence that you not only instigated this war but you are the secret leader of the separatists, and a sith lord." Anakin added, making the Chancellor narrow his eyes.

"That is quite the bold claim, do you have any evidence of this?" He asked as he secretly grasped his lightsaber under his robes.

"As a matter of fact, we do." Anakin nodded with Obi-Wan pushing a button on his communicator before a hologram showed up of Dooku talking with the Kaminoan making Palpatine inwardly scowl. "Representatives, this is a video feed from Kamino showing former jedi master Count Dooku with his master discussing the production of clones prior to the war beginning. Although the idea of the clones was originally from one of our own, these two killed him and took it over. They paid the scientists to use Jango Fett as a template for them and used funding to have the kaminoans keep quiet about a certain chip each clone had implanted in them. They were made to try and limit a clone's temper and keep them under control, but they had another function the sith wanted to ensure the jedi were wiped out."

"The clones were programed from birth to memorize a series of orders, one being an order to turn on the jedi, this chip would not give them any choice in the matter, overriding their brains to make this their mission." Continued Obi-Wan showing a hologram of it. "When it was spoken, all clones with it would immediately turn on us and ensure we were all executed where we stood. Palpatine himself would be able to use the phrase since he has the highest authority and the clones would listen without question."

"That is preposterous, why would I turn on the jedi? You can't prove any of this, all I see is a hologram of Dooku, a kaminoan and a hooded figure, there is no evidence that is me."

"I thought you'd say that, which is why we'll be playing something you said to Dooku himself." Smirked Anakin. He nodded to Obi-Wan who hit another button, this one showing a hologram that had Palpatine in full view sitting at his desk before pulling a hood over his head right as a small hologram of count Dooku appeared on his desk.

'What?! How in the world did he get t-wait! That bastard! When we were talking!'

"How is the new droid factory coming?" He asked in the hologram.

"It is going smoothly master, we have accelerated production, and we also have news from Geonosis, apparently they will be able to resume production soon."

"Excellent. The more droids produced the longer we will be able to stretch out this war and strangle the jedi's power until they are too weak to stop us."

"Yes my lord, if that is all I will leave to resume the siege of Scarriff." Replied Dooku as his hologram went out and Palpatine let out a dark chuckle which made the senators watching feel a chill. "Soon the republic will fall, and if young Skywalker proves to be strong with the dark side, I will have no further use of Dooku."

"As you can see, the Chancellor has committed treason, he is plotting against the republic, the jedi and even the separatists." Obi-Wan called out as Palpatine glared at them, his face red with rage.

All the senators looked at the man with fear and horror before he let out an infuriated yell.

"You damn bastards! I worked on this plan for years, YEARS! You jedi have been in power long enough, it's time for you to die!" He cried as he pulled out his lightsaber and turned it on as he raised a communicator with his other hand.

"Stop him!" called Obi-Wan.

"Attention all clone troopers, execute order 66!" He yelled as Anakin and Obi-Wan drew their lightsabers and jumped on to his platform making him block them and quickly jump away across other platforms before getting out of the meeting room.

Obi-Wan quickly pulled out a communicator and began to rapidly talk into it as he and Anakin raced after him. "The sith is on the run, he left through the east exit, floor 36, he has a lightsaber!"

"We're on it." Spoke Plo Koon.

"He's not getting away." Anakin held his hand out and tried grabbing Palpatine, but he managed to jump out of the way and rounded a corner before spotting several clone troopers running his way.

"Behind me troopers, the jedi are traitors, execute order 66!"

The clones held their blasters up, but when Palpatine got close enough he went wide eyed and barely dodged when they fired at him making him roll and stand up with shock. 'What?! Are they defective, can they not tell that I'm not a jedi?!'

"That won't work former chancellor." Spoke Plo Koon arriving with his lightsaber drawn as more troopers arrived with their blasters aimed. "We already anticipated this, those chips won't save you now."

'Crap! Ok, I just need to get out of the building and meet up with Dooku, it seems I can no longer stay in the republic.' He thought before holding his hand out and sent out a blast of force lightning.

Plo Koon attempted to block it right as Palpatine lunged at him, lightsaber raised to slash down at him. But that's when the former chancellor suddenly found himself slammed into the wall by the force thanks to Obi-Wan and Anakin together.

"Chancellor, I'm afraid you are to dangerous to be kept alive, for treason to the republic you are hereby sentenced to death." Anakin said as the storm troopers aimed their blasters at the sith.

"Ha, do not make me laugh." He got out with a glare as more jedi and troopers arrived. "You jedi fools are far too high and mighty to willingly take a life if you can help it. Strike me down and you would be breaking your precious code."

"That's why this execution will be done differently." Anakin turned to Yoda who arrived. "Master Yoda, this may seem like much, but I request to strike first before the troopers."

"Hmmm? This is odd, why do you wish to strike him down?"

"I want to make sure he can't try to trick his way out of this and get him to feel what his actions have lead to."

"It's a bit hard to weasle your way out of a firing line Anakin." Obi-Wan added as he raised an eyebrow. "Especially at point blank range."

"Please master, I just feel like this is something he and the rest of the sith, if there are more out there, should realize, and that's that we will not let them manipulate others anymore."

"Anakin, wasn't he trying to get you down the path to the darkside? Striking him down would do just that, so in the end he would get what he wants." Reminded Obi-Wan making Anakin grip his lightsaber tighter. "For him the worst end is at the hands of the men he tried to use to wipe us out, it sounds pretty just and a bit humorous, right?"

Anakin sent one glare at Palpatine before sighing and nodded. "You're right master."

"Good now fire when ready." Obi-Wan called as the other jedi masters began to use the force to keep the sith pinned against the wall as well to make sure he didn't try anything.

The clones did so with Palpatine struggling.

'No, it can't end like this! No, no, nooooo!' He thought before the clones blasted at him several times, making him let out one last gasp with wide eyes and went limp with them firing a few extra times to be sure.

"He's dead...good, he's finally gone." Anakin muttered at they stopped pushing Palpatine against the wall as his body fell to the ground with a thud.

"We can rest easy a little." Spoke Obi-Wan while some troops made sure and took Palpatine's lightsaber and handed it to Yoda. "Now that the puppetmaster is gone, it's only a matter of time before this war comes to an end and we capture Dooku next."

"Yes, and I doubt Dooku will seek revenge since we have it on record that he was going to be betrayed, plus I doubt the confederacy will stay together when they learn they were being used all along." Windu added.

"We couldn't have done this without you Anakin." Spoke Luminara. "If you hadn't found out about his plans we may all have been massacred without seeing it coming."

"Yes, we owe you a lot Anakin, thank you." Kenobi said as the jedi knight smiled.

"Thanks, but I think we should get him out of here and talk to the senate to help calm them down, I can only imagine how they must be right now."

"Well we did just prove that the highest figure in the government was a traitor and started the entire war, our army was made by his orders to turn on us and that he was also a sith lord… we should hurry before they do anything crazy."

With that in mind the two went back to the senate hall while Anakin was smiling brightly and felt like a huge weight fell off his back.

'I did it, I fixed the past, once we win the war everything will be ok!'

(Epilogue)

Padme cried out while laying on a table and was spasming with the medical droids holding her down while Anakin tried keeping her calm.

"Come on Padme, just a little bit more!"

"AAUUGGHHH!" She screamed out while one of the droids wiped her head of sweat. "Oh god! I feel like I'm gonna explode!"

"Just a little bit more!" He called as he held her hand. 'I can't believe it, I actually get to be here for my son's birth!'

"Damn it Ani! You're gonna pay for this!" She screamed out before crying out one last time before pushing as hard as she could before the cry of a baby was heard.

"Congratulations, it's a boy and a girl." Said the medical droid as another baby's cry was heard.

"T...T….Twins?" Padme got out in surprise while trying to catch her breath.

"Twins?!" Anakin asked in shock. 'She had twins?!'

"Do you have any names you would like to give them ma'am?"

"Y...Y...Yes… Luke…. And… Leia."

Anakin's eyes widened as the babies were cleaned up and put in blankets while feeling tears in his eyes. 'My god...I could have murdered my own children. I even destroyed my daughter's home planet!'

"Would you like to hold them?" The droid asked Padme as they cut the umbilical cord and wrapped them up in a blue and pink blanket.

"Yes." She said with a large smile. "Anakin...they're beautiful…"

He looked at her and the kids while wiping the tears away and let out his own smile. "Yes, they really are, just like you."

"Yeah… Ani, what do we do now...hiding marriage is one thing, but we have kids now."

He moved over and rubbed her face. "I'll be alright, right now you rest, you've earned it after dealing with that."

"Ok...ok…" She panted before there was a knock on the door.

Anakin looked at the door confused before walking over. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Obi-Wan, is Padme alright?"

"Yes." he replied before opening the door only to go wide eyed. "Mom?"

"Hi Ani, how are you?" She said as she walked in and gave him a hug.

"Good, just surprised." He admitted. "How are you here, I thought you were back on-"

"We brought her here, I thought she might want to see her grandchildren." Ahsoka said as she walked in with a grin.

"Ahsoka?" He went wide eyed even more as his mom walked over to Padme before turning to Obi-Wan. "Master, what's she doing here?"

"She wanted to claim godmother of your kids...Anakin she was your Padawan, do you really think she didn't figure out you and Padme's relationship?"

Anakin was silent and let Ahsoka by as she and his mom looked at his kids and coughed. "Well….kinda?"

"Anikin, I'm pretty sure the entire 501st knows, I think everyone but the senate and jedi council knows...though I have a feeling Yoda knows."

"What?!"

"Anakin, I hate to tell you this but stealth was never your specialty." Whispered Obi-Wan patting him on the shoulder as they smiled at the women cooing over the twins. "Congratulations though, you've come a long way since being a padawan."

"Yeah… I guess I have." He said with a smile.

"Can I be the godfather? I have to ask before Rex and the others get here."

Hearing that got Anakin to let out a laugh and patted his master on the back. "I couldn't think of anyone better, but don't tell Rex I said that."

"Ok, you can tell him it's already taken when he asks." Chuckled Obi-Wan.


	90. Chapter 90

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 90

What if the main twelve spirits went nuts and started to change the guild like them?

Series: Fairy Tail

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Huh? Mirajane, where is everyone?" Asked Lucy looking at the empty guild hall.

"I think they're all on quests, I thought Natsu took you on one with him?"

"No, I went back when he told me I would have to dress like a cat girl and the reward was fish and meat." she frowned crossing her arms with Mira smiling.

"Sounds like Happy was disappointed."

"He cried and said 'Lucy is so mean!' like always." She said with a sigh. "Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if that cat wasn't so hooked on fish."

"Well, it could be worse, he could be a pervert." She suggested as Lucy shuddered at the thought.

"I think Natsu already beat him to that." She replied while seeing Juvia and Gray come walking in, Gray with no shirt on as usual. "Hey Juvia, how was your mission?"

"We got fired when I started stripping and then Juvia attacked the person who hired us for 'leering at Gray-sama'."

"She was trying to take Gray-sama." Grumbled the girl with a growl making Lucy sweatdrop while Erza came walking in followed by Wendy and Carla.

"Hey Erza, did you lose your quest to?" Called Gray as he began to take off his pants.

"Yes, for some reason it was called off because the person in charge thought I was 'too scary'." She replied while Wendy blushed and Carla quickly covered her eyes using her wings.

"Stop stripping in front of Wendy you pervert!"

"Huh? Ah! Damn it, not again!" He cried as the thunder tribe along with Elfman and Lisanna walked in.

"This place could look better." Remarked Laxus with his eyes closed while other members of the guild started to show up with Evergreen herself looking rather irked with a glare at Elfman.

"Don't you dare come near me, you didn't even try to protect me earlier!"

"I was on another mission halfway across Fiore!"

"Oh dear, another lover's quarrel." teased Mirajane with Lisanna sighing while Elfman and Evergreen blushed.

"W-We're not dating!"

"Stop it Nii-chan!"

Lucy sat down at a table while seeing Happy fly in with Natsu behind him.

"Natsuuuu, we didn't get the fish!"

"Sorry, but they were only letting in catgirls, and when I dressed up as one they called me a pervert and kicked me out!" He huffed before spotting Lucy and walked over with a frown.

"So, the mission didn't work?"

"No, it didn't." Natsu grumbled with a frown. "And I also got to listen to Happy complain the entire time back."

"Fish…" Groaned Happy with anime tears while curling up on the table. "I almost had you…" He muttered before getting a gleam in his eye. "Hey...Lucy...can I eat that fish woman in your keys?" Happy asked hungrily.

"No, Aquarius would be pissed at you and especially at me." She replied with a deadpan tone.

"Fish...gimme the fish!" He cried as he lunged at her keys hungrily.

"No!" She spoke catching him and holding him up before looking around. "Hey look, Carla!"

"Where?!" He cried, now distracted.

"Over there, go say hi."

"Ok!" He called as he flew away.

"Heh, that was easy." Natsu chuckled. "But now I'm gonna be hungry all day."

"Just ask Mirajane to make you something."

"Fine, fine… hey, can your spirits cook?" He asked as he looked at the keys.

"Well I'm not sure, I would think so."

"Mind if I try summoning one of them?" He asked as he grabbed her keys.

"I don't think that'll work. You use dragon slaying magic, not celestial magic."

"Aw come on, what's the worst that could happen?" He asked as the keys began to glow.

'Ask something like that and you get an answer.' Thought Lucy as her eyes widened. 'What is he doing to my keys?!'

"Hey I think I'm doing it!" He called as they kept glowing before they shot out of his hand. The keys hovered in the air catching everyone's attention before a form began to slowly form in front of them, that being Leo.

"Leo? What's going on, did Natsu summon everyone?" Lucy asked the lion themed spirit in confusion.

"No, it's actually quite the opposite." He smiled walking over to her and took her hand. "You could say me and the others willingly came in order to be free."

"What do you mean you're going to 'be free'?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"I mean that all of us spirits will be free Lucy-chan." Smiling Leo while kissing her hand. "In fact, you can help us."

"Really? How?" She asked in confusion.

"You become like us." he winked while the other spirits began to slowly materialize behind him as each of them had this...off look in their eyes.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Hime, it means that everyone here will be like us." spoke Virgo before suddenly making a hole and dove down while the rest of the guild got on guard.

"No one will be able to tell us from you, no one will be able to make themselves our master!" Taurus said with a grin as he stomped his hooves on the floor.

"I don't like where this is going." spoke Gray. "Tell us straight up what you're talking about."

"Simple, we've decided to make you humans better, to make you into creatures of perfection." Aquarius said as she crossed her arms as she floated in a ball of water.

"We're going to give you upgrades in a sense, you're welcome." spoke Scorpio.

"All we ask is that you worship us once we're done since we a technically will be your creators." Sagittarius said with a grin.

"No way, we're fine the way we are." frowned Natsu.

"We aren't asking, we're telling you." spoke Libra with narrowed eyes.

"Once you are all changed no one will be able to be our masters, we will have full freedom!" Leo called as the other spirits roared in agreement.

"Um...what if we don't want to change?" Wendy asked nervously.

"We're not exactly giving you a choice."

"Oh my, then we have a problem." spoke Mirajane with a smile.

"We do." spoke Aquarius before she pulled her urn back and looked at Lucy and sent a wave of water at her. "None of you are changed yet! Maybe after this you'll finally be able to get a boyfriend brat!" Aqurius called as the water hit Lucy dead on.

"Ahh!" she got swept away before spitting some water out while Natsu let out a roar and lunged at the mermaid with his hands on fire.

"If you wanna fight I'll fight you!" He roared before a large wall of pink wool hit him from the side, smacking him into the wall, covered in the wool.

Sorry, but I can't let you do that." spoke Ares with surprising confidence in her tone.

"This will be a lot easier if you all don't resist." Virgo said as she popped her head out of her hole before grabbing Gray by the leg and pulling him in.

"Woah!" he cried falling down.

"Gray-sama!" cried out Juvia before jumping down after the two.

"Alright, i've had enough of this, you will stop beating up our guild mates and go back to the spirit realm now." Erza said with a glare as she pulled out a sword.

"I agree with Erza, you're being quite rude." spoke Mirajane losing her smile.

"We can't help it, you are a resisting change, now just calm down and let it happen." Cancer said as he held up his scissors

"No." spoke Erza lunging over and swung her sword, which Cancer tried to block, but wound up flying back and crashed into Leo.

"Well then, we'll just have to change your mind." Leo said as Taurus and Sagittarius began to approach the redhead.

Taurus let out a moo before finding a whip wrapped around his axe and was yanked back thanks to Lucy while Mirajane jumped and used her satan soul to send Sagittarius flying through the air and through the guild doors.

"I think it's time we begin, it is evident that none of you will comply, you are all ignorant of what we wish to do to you." Leo said with a frown. His hands glowed while the other spirits above ground did the same.

"We invoke the power of the gods, let the power of the eclipse shine through us and make you all better!" They chanted as one.

Down in the ground Gray and Juvia looked at Virgo with glares before the maid began glowing.

"Do you really think a little light show is going to keep us from beating you?" Gray asked cockily.

"I'm not fighting you, but improving you." she replied before running at the two.

"What the hell do you mean impo-augh!" He cried as she hit him and Juvia with two orbs of glowing energy. "What was that?!"

"Magic." she smiled stepping back while the two suddenly felt their bodies tingling.

"But I thought you dug holes?!"

"I can, but this is better than my regular magic." She said with a smile. "I'm making you both better, much better in your case Gray." She said as cuffs with chains dangling from them appeared on each of their wrists.

"You leave Gray-sama alone!" yelled Juvia with a scowl.

"Don't worry, you two will thank me for this." She said as Gray groaned as he felt his body shrinking a bit as both his and Juvias clothes began to change, turning into black maid outfits with white aprons appearing over the top as the symbol for Virgo appeared on it as well.

Their eyes widened in shock before Juvia ran at Virgo.

"What are you doing to my Grey-sama?!" She cried as she tried to use her magic only for it not to be responding to her command. "Huh? What's going on? My magic!"

"Yes, don't worry, it will come back in time, but weaker, you will get new magic, my magic." She said with a smile.

"What?! No, that's impossible!" Juvia called with a groan.

"I feel weird." Groaned Gray looking at his body as it kept shrinking along with the limbs with his face turning more feminine.

"No, stop messing with Gray-sama!" Juvia cried as her hair began to turn pink.

"It's too late now, so just relax and let it happen."She said as she patted her head. "I am freeing you, you'll thank me when I'm done."

Juvia tried swinging at her before seeing Gray and gawked since said male now looked like a girl. "G-Gray-sama's a girl?!" She cried in shock.

"Yes, I blessed him, he's a follower of Virgo now." Smirked said spirit making Juvia glare at her.

"Change him back!" She cried as she tried to swing at the spirit.

"Can't." She replied while ducking under the swing and into the ground before popping back up behind the girl and pulled back on the chains making her fall back. "It may feel weird now, but soon you will accept your new fate."

"Oh god, my penis is gone!" Screamed out the female Gray with horror while looking herself over.

"Yes, you are now a true maiden, you're welcome." Virgo said with a smile.

She felt her eye twitch while we cut back up to the guild where Wendy was back flipping away from Aries.

"Please stop moving, this will only take a bit." She said as she took another wing at the youngest dragon slayer.

"I can't!" She ducked while Panther Lily and Gajeel were grappling against both large Pisces who had broken open the roof.

"Get back you giant fish! Happy, you want these guys!?" Gajeel called with a frown.

"I wish!" He called back while getting washed away due to Aquarius while said mermaid was trying to flood the guild.

"You will all become my disciples!"

"Like hell fishbrain, they will be mine!" Called Capricorn as he charged at Mirajane.

Said mage smirked and managed to block a kick of his, but saw him smirk and swing his head towards her with his horns glowing. As she tried to jump back his horns collided with her chest, sending the energy into her. "AAAHH!" She cried as she fell back as he stood over her with a grin.

"One down." He got out before finding himself getting scratched across the face due to Lisanna using sharp tiger claws.

"How dare you hurt my Nii-san!" She growled angrily.

"Seems like I will have another follower soon." He smirked adjusting his glasses while Scorpio was trying to fill the guild up with a huge sandstorm.

"What's going to become my follower?!" He called out with a grin, trying to see who was caught in his storm.

Several guild members were sent flying upward, one of whom was Cana who flailed around and in her underwear.

"That's it, when I find that scorpion asshole I'm gonna kick your ass!" She yelled out while Cancer was chasing after Carla with his scissors.

"Hold up yo, I'm gonna make you look good!"

"Get away from me!" She cried as she flew as fast as she could.

"Ah! Carla!" Cried out Happy in panic before flying up from the water and over to them before covering Cancer's eyes from behind. "Run as fast as you can!"

"Get off of me!" Cried the crab spirit as Erza fought against Sagittarius, dodging various arrows covered in glowing energy.

"Hold still! You'll be even better than before with just one hit!"

"Like hell, I'm fine as I am, now stop this at once!" She cried as she saw Mirajane running towards her from the edge of her vision. "Mira-" She started before the white hair girl tackled her, splitting apart at the waist to show the gemini twins grinning at her as their hands glowed. Her eyes widened while seeing horns on Mirajane's head. "Mira!" She cried before the twins hit her chest, sending the energy into her right as Sagittarius's arrows hit her.

"Gotcha!" He called before frowning. "Hey, she was to be my follower!" He called as Erza groaned as her body began to ripple and change.

The two small spirits let out snickers and wagged their arms. "She's both of ours now~" They sang in unison as Erza groaned, her legs changing as her backside grew larger and larger, starting to resemble the bottom half of a horse as she felt like she was being torn apart.

"W-What's happening?!" She groaned as her armor changed into a green tunic and a quiver on her back with Sagittarius and Gemini symbol before suddenly she split in half like a cell going through mitosis.

"Erza!" Cried out Natsu who managed to tackle Leo into the wall and glared at the two spirits. "What did you do?!"

"We're the spirit of twins, so when she was made our follower we gave her a twin too!" Called the spirits in tandem.

"And she has become a follower of me as well." Spoke Sagittarius with a frown. "I graced her with the might and power of a horse, so she is now a proud centaur."

"Turn her back!" Demanded Natsu while not seeing Leo's hand glowing before getting punched in the cheek.

"To what, imperfection? We are freeing you all, you are now better than humans, including you Natsu!" Smirked Leo as Natsu stumbled back and glared at him. "You're also lucky, you get to be the follower of the strongest spirit, I demand offerings of meat and pictures of Lucy-chan."

"You're not getting-Gah!" Natsu got out before his body started tingling. He groaned as his hair began to grow longer and more wild, looking more like a mane than hair as two cat ears poked out of the top of his head.

"You were saying?" Leo asked smugly before getting hit from behind by Happy, Wendy and Romeo as they ran from Aries who then ran over the downed spirit in her attempt to catch them.

"Come back here! It won't hurt!"

"Nooo!" Wendy cried in fear.

"Why is she after just us?!"

"Aries always did like kids…" Muttered Leo with a groan as he got up.

Taurus let out a bellow as he rushed at Lucy who was tying Aquarius up with her whip. "Lucy-chan! You're gonna look great as a cowgirl!" He cried, his large axe glowing with energy.

"Not today!" She swung Aquarius around and sent her flying and crashing into Taurus who's axe went flying through the air. It kept flying before it collided with the only male Strassus in the back, making him cry out in pain.

"Elf-nii!" Cried out Lisanna who was flying around Capricorn to try and strike him down.

"Please stop resisting, you will be a good match with your sister, it's a shame I can't have the full collection now though." He said as he glanced at Mira who now had a large set of goat horns on her head, her dress changed into an official looking business suit with his symbol on the breast pocket with a pencil skirt that showed off a pair of fuzzy goat legs.

"You turn Mira back to normal right now!"

"She is normal now, how else should a follower of Capricorn look?" He smirked before seeing Elfman groan and glare at him.

"You….turn her….back!" He yelled before charging at him while not seeing the horns growing out of his head.

"No, I will not, and I can't." He said with a frown as he smacked him away. "Now be a good bull and go graze in the fields, I have work to do."

That made Elfman scowl and seemingly grow in muscle mass while huffing and let out what sounded like a bull's yell before a tail of said creature grew out from the back of his pants.

"No...change….Mira….back...noooooooow!" He mooed as he charged again.

"Taurus! Control your follower!"

"Ugh...I already got one?" He groaned as he got up. "Damn it, it's not a cute girl!"

"Well I'm about to get one!" Smirked Scorpio before seeing Cana land and send several cards at him which exploded with her looking angry.

"Not after I get done with you! I had a great buzz going on before you ruined it."

"Don't worry, after I turn you we can go and party!" he laughed with a grin as his stinger began to glow.

Cana held more cards out and hurled them right as he sent out another blast of sand. The sand knocked them away before he took the chance and quickly lunged at her.

"Time to take your shot!" He called before his stinger shot towards her, hitting her in the stomach.

"AH!" She cried as the energy went into her before she was sent flying back.

"Ha! Gotcha!" He smirked before getting sent crashing into a table when Panther Lily managed to knock him upside the head. "Hey, watch it!" He groaned as he rubbed his head. 'Stupid cat!'

"I won't let you and the others do as you wish here."

"So you say that, but prepare to be proven wrong, almost half the people here have already been converted." He chuckled as he stood up. "Just look at my newest follower!"

Panther Lily looked at Cana who held the spot she was stung at and groaned in pain. "Cana, are you ok?"

"No...I feel weird…" She groaned right before a large scorpion tail grew out of her backside, making her eyes go wide. "Shit!" She cried as a bit of armor appeared on her arms and face. "You sick bastard!"

"Nah, I feel pretty healthy right now." He chuckled with a grin. "Damn you grew a nice tail, good work me." He chuckled as he looked around. "Now who's next…"

"Leave Wendy alone!" Yelled Carla flying over and tried tugging on Aries' hair.

"No, she is just adorable, I must have her as my follower!" Called the pink haired spirit with a grin.

Carla narrowed her eyes before bringing her claws out and started scratching at her face. "Not on my watch!"

"Augh, get off of me!" She cried as she grabbed the exceed before throwing her at Aquarius. "Go play with some fish!"

"Wendy run and hide!"

"Come on, over here!" Romeo called as he grabbed her hand, nearly giving Aries a nosebleed as she watched them.

'They are adorable together!'

Aquarius turned and smirked seeing Carla before her jar began to glow. 'It's like shooting skeet!' She thought before sending a blast of energy infused water at her.

"Waaah!" She screamed while Cancer happened to be underneath as she flew with his scissors glowing.

"Hold up kitty, I'm gonna give you a hairdo for the ages!" He jumped up and managed to give several snips of her fur with the scissors right as she was hit by the water. "Uh-oh, that can't be good."

Carla went falling down and groaned, making Happy turn and gasp.

"Carla!" Wendy cried in horror right before she and Romeo were cornered.

"Relax, you two will love having wool." She said as her hands began to glow. 'Two followers for the price of one!'

"P-Please don't…" Wendy said nervously.

"Relax, this won't-" She was cut off when she suddenly found herself flung upwards due to Virgo popping up from under her. "Huh? What was that for Virgo?!"

"Sorry, I meant to come back up now that I have my followers." She said before spotting Wendy. "Hmmm, she looks nice and innocent, a true maide-"

"Don't even think about it, I was about to claim them!" Spoke Aries before forming a purple cloud of wool that glowed and threw it at Wendy.

"I want her!" Called Virgo as she sent a glowing ball at her at the same time.

"Wendy!" Romeo quickly pulled the dragon slayer out of the way of Virgo's orb, but got hit by Aries' wool. He cried out as it quickly began to cover him, growing until it encased him like a wool cocoon.

"Romeo!"

"Darn it!" Muttered Virgo. "I'm going to have to try again."

"Oh no you don't!" Aries made more wool before Wendy took off running again while Happy rushed over to Carla.

"Carla, Carla are you ok?" He cried, the white cat now having a mermaid tail for legs as her paws were covered by what looked like large crab pinchers.

"Ugh...I feel...weird." She groaned while Happy looked her over and saw him start blushing. "What are you staring at?"

"Sorry, it's just...you look more beautiful than ever!" He cried out with a little drool coming from his mouth.

"Huh?" She said before looking down and screaming in horror. "I'M HARDLY AN EXCEED ANYMORE!"

"But you look great… almost good enough to eat…" He spoke while giving her a longer stare while he licked his lips. "I still feel hungry…"

"Happy don't you dare try to eat me!" She spoke trying to move away. "I'm not a fish!"

"But you look so fishy… crab legs and fish meat…." He drooled as she paled.

'Crap he's too hungry to listen to reason!' She thought before looking at the spirits. 'I guess I have no choice…' "Hey, um...oh great spirits, please save me!"

"What is it?" Asked Cancer and Aquarius at once.

"Don't let Happy eat me!"

"One little nibble should be fine…"

'Yes, our follower accepts us first!' They thought with grins.

Happy found himself swatted away and went through the air thanks to Aquarius and went falling towards Aries.

"Your wish is granted, for we are your generous spirits, we will talk offerings later." Cancer said with a gleam in his an Aquarius's eyes.

'I can't believe I actually said that.' She thought as we cut too Wendy who was being tugged on by Aries and Virgo.

"She's mine!"

"No, mine!"

"You already have followers!"

"Yes, but she's the perfect maiden, I won't even have to turn her into a girl!"

"One of the two you have was already a girl!" Aries yelled while Juvia and Gray themselves climbed up out of the hole, both with pink hair and looking around at the chaos.

"Whoa, I guess we weren't the only people who got hit." Gray muttered as she tried to remove her clothes but with no luck.

"I'm sorry Gray-sama, I failed you."

"It's fine...well, it's not, but it's not your fault." She muttered as before seeing Elfman run past them. "What the?"

"Why couldn't I get Lucy-chan instead?!" Cried Taurus as he ran after Elfman. "Why did you block my shot?!"

"I didn't, your damn ax hit me on the back!"

"Ax?" Muttered Gray while noticing how Elfman was still male and felt a light bulb go off. 'Taurus is pretty manly, and if he made Elfman look like that maybe getting hit by him will turn me back to normal!'

With that in mind she got up and started running towards the two.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia called as she ran after her. "You need to hide, we don't want to get hit again!"

"Yes I do, hey, bullhead!" Yelled Gray as Taurus turned his head. "I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Ooh, it seems a pretty girl is ready to become my follower!" He mooed with a grin as his ax began to glow.

"Gray don't!" Called out Erza.

"One follower of Taurus coming up!" The spirit called with a grin as he swung the ax at her.

"Bring it!" Called Gray holding out her arms in front of her as the ax struck and smirked feeling the tingling sensation. "Alright, time to turn back into a guy!"

"Huh? My magic doesn't work like that." Taurus said in confusion, making Gray pale.

"What?" She muttered in fear right before she began to feel her breasts start growing bigger and bigger. "No no no no!"

"Gray-sama!" Juvia cried out in horror as she saw bull horns slowly grow from Gray's head while a cow's tail poked out from under the skirt.

"Whooo! You're gonna make an awesome cowgirl!" He mooed, giving her a thumbs up.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" She cried in anger as her breasts kept growing, growing larger than any other girl in the guild. "I didn't want a bigger chest, I wanted to be a guy again!"

"Wow, now you're a literal princess!" Laughed Natsu who was wearing a loose tie over a suit like Leo's before holding his stomach and started laughing.

"Fuck you assole!" She shouted in anger. "Change me back!"

"No way, now you look even bigger than Lucy-chan!" He smiled with a perverted grin before getting a table to the face by Elfman. He flew through the air and collided with Evergreen, knocking her down. "Ooh? Another lady~"

"She's mine." Spoke Libra with narrowed eyes as she raised her scales up which glowed. "I haven't gotten one follower yet, and she's perfect."

"Whoa, ok, ok." he said as he got up, holding his hands in defeat.

"What?! Why are you listening to her?!" Gray called in anger.

"You don't mess with Libra… you just don't." He spoke before Evergreen grabbed her glasses and started lowering them while glaring at said spirit.

"I don't know who you are, but you made a mistake the day you tried to fight me, enjoy being a statue." Her eyes glowed before Libra used her power over gravity to make Evergreen's head fall down making her lose concentration.

"You have the fire in you, I like that, you will make an excellent follower." She said as her scales began to glow. She lowered them to Evergreen and tapped her head with them.

The woman groaned feeling the tingling sensation and tried to push upward. 'No...I will not be defeated like this!'

"Evergreen!" Elfman cried as he charged towards Libra. "Leave her alone!"

"Too late." She spirit moved her scales off Evergreen who rolled on her side and groaned feeling her clothes start to shift. She groaned as they began to change, turning into a green bra as the rest of her dress changed into green harem pants as a veil formed over her face.

"Damn...you." She groaned as a set of scales appeared next to her as her hair began to form itself to look similar to Libras.

"Relax, you'll thank me."

"I doubt it…" She muttered as she glared at the spirit.

"L-Let me go, please!" Wendy cried as Virgo and Aries kept glaring at each other.

"Let go of her or else."

"No, I saw her first, I cornered her, she is going to be mine!" Growled Aries as her hands began to glow.

"Not if I change her first." Said Virgo as her hands began to glow as well.

"Hey, what's going on out there, are you ok Wendy?" Romeo's voice called from the pink cotton cocoon.

"No!" She cried before Virgo hit her with a ball of energy right as Aries began to cover her in the cotton.

"I got her first!"

"No, I did, she's in my cocoon, see! She and that boy are going to match, it is going to be adorable and you can shut up!"

Virgo narrowed her eyes before turning to Juvia who was gawking at Gray with wide eyes and a bright blush.

"Gray-sama is a girl...but she's still Gray-sama...will she still like girls….does Juvia have a chance with her, she can help her adjust to her new condition…" She muttered while getting a nosebleed.

"I will not lose another follower, one of mine was already corrupted by Taurus." Virgo muttered with a frown. "She will need to be punished for that."

Aries made a move to push Virgo, but found Happy crashing right into her face.

"Ow!" He cried as Aries suddenly realized that she still had energy in her hands.

"No! I didn't want the cat!" She cried out while accidentally putting it into Happy who jolted and cried out before getting cocooned.

"This is crazy." Muttered Levy watching this from under a table while Gajeel yelled and punched one of the Pisces away when they came down towards him.

"You're telling me shrimp. Look, I'm gonna distract them then you get the hell out of here, got it?"

"But you can't get out of here on your own!"

"Ha, don't worry, I'm a dragon slayer, it'll take more than two overgrown fish to take me down." He smirked while forming a pole with his arm and slammed it against one of their faces before the second one flew down and slammed him into the wall.

"He seems pretty tough mama, I think he's trying to protect his mate!"

"Then we'll just have to take them both!"

"W-We're not mates!" Levy cried out with a blush before Gajeel roared and grabbed the Pisces' head that hit him and roared before biting into it.

"Get out of here damn it!"

"I can't just leave you, I'm a mage too, I can fight!" She yelled while not seeing the other Pisces' head glowing. "I can he-AHH!" She cried as the fish dove down and bit down on her and sucked her into its mouth.

"LEVY!" He yelled before the other head in front of him glowed and opened its mouth before clamping down around him. "Let me out, don't you dare eat us!" He cried as he felt some kind of energy entering his body.

"Gross!" Cried out Levy trying to push against the teeth.

"Sorry, but it'll be over soon." Said one head, making sure to keep it's teeth closed so Levy couldn't escape.

"Let us out!" Yelled Gajeel punching around the inside of the other head's mouth.

'Ow, stop it now, we're almost done."

"Done with wh-aaahhhh!" He cried as he looked down to see scales growing on his arms.

"Oh my god! I'm growing fins!" Screamed Levy.

"Don't worry, it's natural."

"NO ITS NOT!"

Gajeel let out a roar and this time started punching at the tongue.

"Hey, ow, stop that!" Cried the fish before she began to shake her head, making him rattle around inside her mouth. 'Just a few more seconds.'

"Ah! My skin's changing!"

"Levy!" Gajeel cried before he was suddenly spit out of the fishes mouth.

"It's done." Said the fish as levy was spit out as well. "You two are now followers of Pisces, congrats!"

"Wahhh!" Screamed Levy looking at the two of them, showing they now had gills, fins coming off their heads, arms, and legs, with fish scales covering their skin now.

"You two look great, make sure to have lots of guppies!"

"Turn us back you bastards!" Yelled Gajeel.

"Nope!" Laughed the fish as Lisanna panted, tired from her fight with Capricorn.

"It's the end of the line, now hold still." He smirked while his horns glowed and he lunged at her.

"No...I won't...let you…" She panted as she tried to dodge, only to stumble. This lead to her getting knocked back and groaned while feeling tingly as she fell to the floor.

"Lisanna!" Mira called as she ran towards her. "Are you ok?"

"N...No." She groaned while holding the spot and felt something growing from her head.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help you, I wanted to but I couldn't move!" She cried ass he held her sister as she began to see horns grow from her head. She also saw her clothes begin shifting into a business suit like her own before glaring at Capricorn. "You'll pay for that!"

"No, I won't, I made you and your sister better." He said as Lisanna's legs began to turn into furry goat legs like her sisters.

"You spirits are crazy! We were fine before!"

"Nonsense, now you can be more stronger than before." He said as he shook his head. "Besides, you two look better now two, much better than the other riff raff here, you are dressed properly now."

"Ahahaha! They look pretty stiff." Laughed Bickslow making his dolls raise up into the air before firing beams at the spirit.

"Hmp, it seems there are others here that need to be taught a lesson." The goat spirit said as he dodged the beams as his horns began to glow once more. "No matter, I will deal with it."

"Bickslow, run!" Lisanna called as the laughing puppeteer kept firing at the incoming spirit.

"No way! I'm gonna show this guy the ropes!" He laughed while Laxus himself cracked his fists and looked at where Leo stood.

"So, you're the head honcho here, huh?" He asked as he cracked his knuckles. "So how long am I gonna have to beat on you to get you to turn my guild back to normal?"

"Don't act all cocky, you can't beat me, and besides, there's no fixing perfection." He smirked. "After all, you'll be thanking us when everyone is fixed."

"You call this fixed? People have animal parts growing out of them, Gray is a fucking woman, how is any of that perfection?"

"You'll learn very soon."

"We'll see." He said as his hands began to crackle with electricity. 'If he turns me into a girl I swear to god I will kill him.'

"Then make the first move."

"Fine, Lightning dragon roar!" He cried right before Natsu was thrown into him.

"Fuck off flame brain!"

Natsu and Laxus fell to the ground with Gray looking pissed.

"What was that for Ice princess?"

"Calling me a princess!"

"What do you want me to call you, dickless?" He laughed with a grin.

"Don't call Gray-sama dickless!" Called Juvia with a frown while the wool cocoons began to slowly shake.

"She's a chick now, last I checked girls don't have dicks!"

"I can't wait to see them!" Said Aries with a grin as she watched the cocoons.

"I can't wait to see my new maiden."

"She won't be your maiden!" Snapped Aries as Romeo's cocoon burst open as the confused boy spilled out of it. Two large shoop horns were growing from his head along with a pair of floppy sheep ears with his chest covered in a soft pink wool along with what looked like woolen pink pants.

"Huh? What happened to me?"

'He's adorable!' Thought Aries as her nose began to bleed a bit. "Hello, you are now a follower of Aries."

"What? What are you- where are my clothes?! Do I have horns?!"

"Ahhh!" Cried out a smaller voice as Happy appeared, surrounded by wool with small horns poking out from the top. "I'm a catsheep!"

"And now for Wendy." Said Virgo as her cocoon shook. 'Come on, show us you're a maiden!'

It dispersed away to show said girl blushing. "D-Don't look at me!"

'She...she's...she's perfect!' Thought Aries. Wendy had the same horns and ears as Romeo except she was wearing a maid outfit similar to Virgos with pink fur around her legs and arms.

Romeo blushed seeing her while said girl tried holding her skirt down. "W-Wendy?"

"Romeo, d-don't loo- what did they do to you?!" She cried out seeing him before seeing Happy. "Happy-san?!"

"I'm a giant cotton ball." He groaned while hugging his knees.

'They are adorable! I wonder if I could take them back to the Celestial Spirit World with me?'

"Welcome Wendy, now you're just like them." Spoke Virgo pointing to Juvia and Gray.

"No, she is like Romeo, she is my follower, not yours Virgo."

"You're mistaken, she is mine while you get Happy."

"No, you can have the cat, she clearly has my horns, ears and wool, all she got from you was an adorable maid uniform, that's it."

"She is my follower, enough said."

"Um… do I have any say in the matter?" She asked nervously as Romeo walked towards her and took her hand in an order to make her feel better.

"No." They snapped as they kept arguing.

"Maybe we should try to leave." Whispered Romeo.

Wendy nodded while Happy himself turned and gaped seeing Natsu in a suit. "Natsu?! What happened to you?!" He cried in shock.

"I look dumb I know, but what about you?! You look so hairy!"

"I am not hairy, I am cute and fluffy!" He retorted before hearing a crash and saw Laxu and Bickslow go flying by them.

"Not so tough, huh Capricorn?"

"Yes, they keep having to worry about us hitting them once...too bad it's too late for them now."

"You bastards." Glared Laxus feeling a tingling sensation with his hair slowly changing with his clothes shifting around too.

"Not cool...not cool at all." Bickslow groaned as his 'babies' dropped to the ground as horns began to grow from his head as his helmet disappeared.

"You're gonna look pretty cool to me." Smirked Capricorn. "Just relax and let it happen, there's nothing you can do now."

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Shouted a booming voice, making everyone freeze, spirit and human alike.

Everyone slowly turned to the top floor and spotted Makarov standing there with a glare. "I'll ask again, what the hell is happening here, what have you done to my children?!"

"They started acting weird and turned everyone like this!" Cried out Lucy.

"Alright, here's what's going to happen," He said as he began to grow. "You are going to change them back, you are going to apologize and then you are all going to leave, do I make myself clear?!"

"Mmmm, not gonna happen." Spoke Aquarius with a smirk.

"Yeah, I haven't even turned Lucy-chan yet!" Laughed Taurus.

"Then you leave me no choice." He said as he cracked his knuckles.

"I'll get this guy." Said Leo as he looked at Makarov warily. "You all go for the rest."

"Right, now where is Lucy-san?" Cancer muttered to himself.

"You won't touch her!" Yelled Azlack before firing at him.

"Quiet." He muttered with a frown as he threw one of his scissors at him. They cut into the mage's arm before Cancer would up ducking when Bisca started firing at him next.

"Get away from him you walking seafood platter!" She cried in anger.

"Ooh, she's got fire." Spoke one Gemini.

"We could use more followers." Spoke the other one.

They nodded before glowing and flew at her.

"Get away from my husband!" She shouted as she kept firing at Cancer, unaware of the spirits diving at her from behind.

"Mommy watch out!" Asuka cried, making her turn around and go wide eyed right before Gemini hit her.

"Bisca!" Called out Azlack before groaning as his body started to tingle.

"Azlack!" Bisca cried before her body began to tingle as well.

"Mommy, daddy!" Cried out Asuka in concern with Aquarius holding her jar up and aimed it at Lucy.

"Now hold still Lucy, if you're lucky you might be able to find a boyfriend after this." She smirked with girl glaring.

"I don't need one!"

"Oh really, not even that pink headed buffoon?"

"I don't want Natsu as my boyfriend!" She cried with a faint blush.

"Well you can ask him after!" She let out the water which rushed at Lucy, just as Asuka ran over to the girl.

"Lucy, help, the crab guy and the things attacked mommy and dadd- ahh!" She cried out before getting washed away by the water.

"Asuka!"

"Tch, damn brat, now she's gonna be one of my followers, it will be like when Lucy was that insufferable brat all over again." Grumbled Aquarius before suddenly finding dark runes flying through the air and hit her in the stomach, making her go wide eyed before she let out a horrified scream.

"First rule, anyone within the area of the runes will see their worst nightmare." Freed said as he rapidly wrote the runes down.

"Nice one Freed!" Bickslow laughed, now in a business suit with horns growing out of his head.

Aquarius shrieked and cried tears of fear while shaking her head. "No no! Don't leave me honey! Don't leave!"

"Aquarius?! Honey I'm right here!" Scorpio called as he heard her screams.

"It's no use, she can only see her fear." Spoke Freed making the spirit glare at him. "You will pay for taking us so lightly, and for laying harm to Laxus-sama."

"Alright, first off we're only trying to help you, and secondly that was all Leo!" He shouted as he pointed at Laxus who was now sporting a blonde mane and clothes similar to Natsu and Leo. "Now let my girl go or we're gonna have some problems!"

"I won't break my own rules, and should she the punishment will be worse." He spoke with a glare.

"Freed, stop torturing my friends!" Lucy shouted as she held Asuka who now had a blue fish tail for legs and a blue top.

"They stopped being friends when they started all this." He frowned before sending the same runes at Scorpio.

"Nice try, but I'm not falling for it twice!" He shouted as he dodged the runes as his tail began to glow. 'I don't want him as a follower but if I hit him he'll lose his magic which means Aquarius will be free!' He lunged at the man who smirked.

"Nice try, but I already predicted this, now you're in my trap." He wrote out runes on the floor before they glowed and Scorpio wound up crashing right into a wall of runes. "You spirits are useless against anyone who actually comes up with a plan!"

"Shows what you know!" Called Sagittarius before firing several arrows at him. To his anger they harmlessly bounced off another Rune shield.

"None of you can get to me, I'll trap you all and make you fix my guildmates and Laxus-sama!"

"I'm with you!" Called Azlack who now had small crab legs coming from his back with claws over his hands.

"Same!" Shouthed two Biscas, now back to back with Gemini's symbol on their legs.

Leo dodged one of Makarov's punches with a smirk. "You have size, but it won't work if you can't touch me."

"Don't underestimate me brat!" He said with a frown before raising one hand to the air. "Sorry Lucy, but your spirits aren't giving me a choice."

"No stop!" Lucy cried as magical energy began to build up in his hands. "Please, don't do it!"

"I'm sorry...Fairy La-!" He was cut off when Leo jumped right up to his face and landed a punch right in the middle of his face, causing him to lose concentration momentarily with Leo's hand glowing.

"Welcome to the tribe of Leo." He growled before hitting him in the chest, sending the energy into the small man ad making fairy law dissipate.

"Old man!" Cried out Natsu before growling and let out a yell as he ran over and jumped up before slamming his fist into Leo's face. "You damn bastard, how can you do this?!"

"Calm down, he'll be fine pinkie!"

Lucy bit her lip seeing chaos reign in the guild with nearly everyone changed before she gritted her teeth and shook in rage. "STOOOOOOP!"

"Huh? What is it Lucy?" Asked Leo in confusion.

"All of you stop this right now!"

"Don't worry Lucy, we're almost done, we just have to change that bastard first." Muttered Scorpio as he glared at Freed.

"No!" She snapped with a glare. "If you wanna change someone, then do it to me! Just stop this!"

"...Ok, I was planning to anyway." Said Leo with a grin. "There's too many males in my pack anyway."

"Wait, I want Lucy." Virgo called as she dug a hole under Freed, catching him off guard.

"No I do!" spoke Aries.

"She may not be the holder of my keys but she seems worthy of becoming my follower." Libra said as she dropped Panther Lily. Said exceed had transformed into his battle ready mode, except he had been turned into a SHE, and had gained the same clothing as Libra.

"What the hell, how is this possible?!"

"We want Lucy, we want Lucy!" Chanted Gemini as they turned into her.

"Alright, you wanna get improved next? Don't mind if I do!" Called Cancer.

"I...I have the right as her first spirit…" Panted Aquarius as the runes around her shattered as Freed let out a high pitched scream from the hole Virgo dug. "She is mine."

"No mine!" Called Taurus with a blush.

"I would like to have Lucy-san as my follower." Sagittarius said with a salute.

"We'll take her." spoke one of the Pisces heads.

"She could use some work but I will take her and help shape her into a proper woman." Capricorn said as he adjusted his sunglasses.

"Why don't you all just do it." Remarked Gray rolling her eyes. "Not like you wouldn't try it anyway."

"... That's not a bad idea." Mused Leo, making Lucy's eyes widen. "After all with all twelves of us, she'd probably be better than any of us."

"Plus she's definitely earned the honor, I mean she even tried to defend Aquarius after that green haired asshole messed with her head." Muttered Scorpio as he glared at the hole Freed was in.

"Let's do it!" Cheered Gemini.

"W-wait, you're all going to change me at once?" Asked Lucy nervous as she started to back away.

"Well you did say that we should change you, remember?"

"I-I didn't think you'd really do it!" She spoke up before Freed screamed and wound up climbing from the hole, but now a girl and in a maid's outfit.

"I've been defiled! How will Laxus-sama ever look at me again?!"

"Alright guys, let's pool our magic together." Spoke Leo.

"Right!" They said as they raised their hands up as their magic began to travel up and collect in large multi colored ball.

Lucy gulped seeing the lights and started having second thoughts. "M-Maybe on second thought I should stay normal so I can summon you guys again?"

"Too late."

"B-but I haven't been changed yet, it's not too late!" She cried, looking fearfully at the magic ball which was almost as big as she was now.

"Lucy run!" Cried out Levy.

"R-Right!" She cried in fear as she ran towards the door.

"Aw come on Lucy, we're giving you a great honor here, no need to run from it."

"Quick throw it now!"

"Right!" Said Leo as they all shot their arms in Lucy's direction, making the ball of magic shoot towards her.

She turned and went wide eyed before getting consumed in a huge bright light.

"LUCY!" Natsu cried, fear in his eyes as he heard her scream as the ball of magic began to shrink, getting absorbed into her.

"I wonder what she'll look like." Spoke Virgo.

"It will be interesting some of out changes aren't very compatible." Muttered Sagittarius as he looked at Aquarius.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, for example my blessing makes my chosen into centaurs," He said as he gestured at the Two Erzas who were still getting the hang of walking. "While yours turns people into mermaids, see the problem?"

"Hopefully she'll still look beautiful." spoke Aries.

"Of course she will, she's Lucy-chan!" Taurus called with a grin.

All of the people saw the ball getting smaller and smaller until a figure began to slowly appear.

(Timeskip)

"Get back here and take your damn beatings like a man!"

"At least I still am a man Ice Princess!"

"Quiet!" Called both Erzas eating cake without sitting down as Natsu and Gray were at it again.

"Yes ma'ams!" They called fearfully.

"Idiots." Muttered the Erzas as they looked around. It was weird seeing all the changes that had happened but people were starting to get used to them, so some of the guild took their changes a bit harder than others.

"I'm so sorry for failing Laxus-sama." Bowed Freed with tears.

"For the last time, you didn't fail, now stop bowing!" Groaned Laxus. 'God I didn't think it was possible but she's even more possessive and annoying than before, she's almost as bad as Juvia!'

"I think this is pretty cool, ahahaha!" Laughed Bickslow while tapping his goat hoof on the floor.

"It is a bit interesting, at least me and Mira-nee don't have to shave our legs anymore." Giggled Lisanna.

"I think the horns are a bit handy, but hard to adjust." Remarked her sister. "I just hope Elfman is taking his alright."

"This form is Manly!"

"Well I know Ever is liking the free show." Chuckled Laxus.

"T-That's not true at all!" Blushed said woman. "If anything this is more loud and obnoxious then before."

"Really, then why did I see you dragging him away after the dust had cleared from the spirit incident and looking at him like a piece of meat?" Laughed Bickslow. "Did that blessing gift him something down south?"

She turned red and scowled at him while Happy was rubbing his paws over his body with a smile.

"I actually feel so soft, like I'm a giant pillow."

"At least you like your new form, others aren't so lucky." Muttered Carla with a frown as Panther Lily nodded. "If you ever look at me like a fish I'll sheer all that fur off you with these ridiculous claws."

"I'm sorry I tried to eat you! You just looked so good…" Happy said as he began to drool.

"At least you two are still the same gender." Muttered Panther Lily darkly.

"It could be worse, you could be Gajeel and Levy right now." Said Carla as she pointed at the new giant Aquarium/pool several of the changed guild members were relaxing.

"This is so humiliating." Growled Gajeel banging his head on the glass. "I'm an iron dragon slayer, how am I supposed to do that underwater!"

"At least you can use iron, I can't write like this, my words get smudged!" Cried Levy as she pooled over a laminated book. "We just need to find the right spell, maybe one that forms bubbles of water over our gills?"

"Just do it before we end up making eggs." He grumbled making her blush.

"D-Don't even joke about that!" She cried as Asuka swam past her with a smile and toward the stairs where her parents were waiting.

"How are you feeling Asuka?"

"I'm feeling great Mommies!" She giggled as the two Biscas lifted her out of the pool and set her down in what looked like a stroller mixed with a bucket that was being pushed by Azlack.

"Maybe we should try and give you a haircut at home, these claws might be helpful for that." Remarked her dad.

"Yay, haircut!" She laughed with a smile.

"Oi, Mira, do you have anymore booze and poison?" Called Cana from the bar, her scorpion tail waving back and forth idly.

"Booze yes, but we ran out of poison."

"Augh, fine, I'll just use my own." She sighed with a groan. 'Damn blessing took most of the kick out of booze, good thing it made me immune to poison, now that stuff gives me a good kick.' She thought as Mira carried over a large barrel before she stuck her stinger in and released some poison into it.

"Damn it! I hate this suit!" Groaned Natsu tugging at his collar.

"Then take it off." Muttered Romeo. "At least you don't have bright pink wool for clothes, this stuff just keeps growing back right as I pull it off!"

"I rather like it." Spoke Makarov sitting down while looking at himself in a mirror. "Makes me feel like I'm back in the prime of my youth."

"Sorry gramps, but that century is long and gone." Chuckled Natsu only to get a giant fist to the head.

"Ahaha!" Laughed Gray pointing while not noticing the top of her outfit was gone revealing her chest. "Damn it! Juvia, help!" She cried as the obsessed girl appeared right next to her with a nose bleed and a fresh top.

"Here you are Gray-sama!"

"This is so embarrassing." Groaned Wendy looking down at her clothes.

"Hey, it could be worse, you could have been blessed by the perverted cow." Muttered Gray as she looked at her massive chest.

"At least things have calmed down." Spoke Lucy, who looked the same, but wore a white dress with twelve symbols spread across the front.

"Yeah, I guess we're just lucky they kind of messed up when they blessed you." Chuckled Natsu as he patted her back, accidentally touching one of the symbols.

"Natsu not that one!" She cried as she was covered in a bright light before she reappeared, now in a maid uniform with cuffs on her wrists with long chains attached to them and bright pink hair. "Natsu!"

"Oops, sorry." He chuckled.

"Ugh, damn it, now I'm going to be stuck like this for an hour!" She groaned as she held her head.

"Well, it could we worse, the spirits could still be around, then you would have to worry about Taurus." He chuckled.

"At least Elfman doesn't act like him, just with Evergreen." She muttered as her thoughts began to go back to right as she'd been changed.

Turns out due to all of the spirits turning her at the same time, it lead to her being able to gain enough magic to make them go back to normal, mind wise that is. Apparently they were under some kind of influence from an eclipse, but when Natsu tried to summon them their minds got a bit scrambled, leading to the whole 'We will set you free' phase.

Thankfully Lucy fixed it up, but due to the blessings, everyone effected couldn't resume their normal selves unless it was for a few hours. To say things got a bit crazy was a bit of an understatement, luckily they eventually regained their minds and their magic, but apparently the blessings were permanent.

Leading to Lucy able to use all their magic, but if one of her symbols was touched, that's the blessing she'd end up turning into. Needless to say Natsu immediately touched them all at once to see what would happen…. It did not end well for him.

"Ugh… at least things are kind of back to normal." Lucy sighed.

"Yeah, so does this mean we can try that mission again?"

"NO!"

"Aw come on, with Leo's blessing you really do become a catgirl!" He said as he touched his symbol, making her gain cat ears, a tail and paws along with the maid outfit.

"Nyatsu!" She hissed before jumping on him.

"Hey, I can go in too, I have cat ears too!" He laughed as he caught her and began to drag her to the door. "Come on Happy, time for fish!"

"Fish!"


	91. Chapter 91

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 91

Yui and Jack do their own version of 'Cultivated Relationships'.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Um, sir?"

"What is it?" Jack asked with a frown.

"I was looking through our expense reports...we're broke sir." Replied the man holding out a folder showing the financial records with a arrow going straight down.

"What?! How the hell are we broke, don't we have several programs to bring in revenue?"

"Well we did, but due to the recent...incidents with Yui, from the zoo break outs, riots, therapy bills, electric bills, repairs every time, not to mention the numerous paid days off, we're losing money faster than we can make it back."

"Damn it… what about our coke factories in south america, aren't those giving us enough money?"

"Well….remember how you let Marisa take the class on a field trip?"

"Oh dear god they ate all the coke, didn't they?"

"Oh no, not all." He replied before there was a loud crash. "It was actually just her daughter Cynthia, apparently she confused it with sugar and destroyed them all."

"And she is now high on an entire factories worth of cocaine? So… any chance she will overdose?"

"She's been bouncing around the lower levels since this morning and hasn't calmed down. A few of the security guards have already been knocked unconscious, run home screaming, or wound up high due to some of the residue cocaine still waiting to be digested in her body."

"Damn it… note to self, tell Yui that he can't have his kid here anymore, she causes at least a quarter of all incidents here." Muttered Jack with a frown.

"Actually he's here now, but trying to get the mermaids to swim around fruit punch without dying due to dehydration. Says he got the idea from a youtube video."

"AUGH! Damn it, I am getting sick and tired of Yui's shit, before him we had only one or two incidents every month or so, now it's every goddamn week!"

"Did someone say my name?" Called Yui before entering the room with a smile. "Hey there Jacky Boy, quick question, completely unrelated. What is your insurance on mermaids going nuts on sugar?"

"We don't have insurance, with all the shit here do you think anyone's going to let us make a deal with them? Also we're broke."

"Not true, this guy's bones seem perfectly in place, unless he's bugging you in which case I can fix that."

"No Yui, I mean we have no goddamn money, after all the shit, crazy stunts and damages you and your daughter instigate we are broke, I can't afford to keep this place running anymore!"

"Oh, you need cash? Well that's odd, I mean don't you have a bunch of cash from making those pornos?"

"No, because I spent all the money on therapy for my guards, ammunition to quell riot sand replacing people your daughter freaking eats!"

"Those times she was sleep walking, she didn't know they were not gingerbread men."

"I don't care, I have to close this place until I can pay the bills, and also I am banning your daughter from stepping foot in here again Yui, I can't keep this up anymore!"

"Aw, sounds like someone needs something to help him relax. Lucky for you I'm here to help." He replied before pulling out a bong.

"Yui I swear to god if you try to get me high I will fire Marisa." He snapped angrily. "Hell I probably have to, I need to make budget cuts immediately, I guess she won't be happy to learn she lost her job because her daughter and husband are driving me into the poor house!"

"Ok ok, I can fix this." He grabbed the financial aid and threw him out the room with a crash. "There, I work better without guys in suits. Now then, if you need cash so much, there are a few ways to do it. The Mission Impossible-"

"No. Yui, just no, I have a plan that doesn't involve explosion, magic, or some crazy shit, I'm going to get a sponsor."

"So you're gonna sell out?"

"No, I'm going to try to avoid bankruptcy, I have no choice, selling out you do when you still have money."

"Huh, if only I could help you find some great sponsors I've met and talked to over my time of traveling dimensions, but that just sounds silly."

"Well, as tempting as that sounds I already have some scheduled, in fact I should be going soon."

"Great, let's go."

"What? No, you're the one who drove me to bankruptcy, why would I bring you?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Because if you don't how else can you keep me from turning your base into a rave while you're gone?"

"... just don't set anything on fire." He said as he shook his head. "I really need them to say yes and I had to pull a lot of strings to make this happen."

"Relax, think of me as your wacky sidekick who drives, except much more handsome."

"Ok.. then let's do this." Jack said as he opened a portal.

"I just hope you don't gotta talk to any weirdos."

"Well, not exactly." He said as they stepped into an official looking meeting room. "We're talking with one of the executives of Nintendo."

"Sweet, maybe now one of them can tell me the secret to catching Missingno."

"Just act professional, ok? I'm three million dollars in debt right now and I need this deal to work."

"Relax, professional is my middle name." He replied before a few men asian men walked in. "Oh my god it's Jackie Chan!"

'I'm doomed!' Jack thought as he got up. "Hello gentleman, thank you for meeting with me today."

"We will need to make this quick, we have a meeting in twenty minutes to discuss our next big game." Spoke one as they sat down in some chairs across from him.

"Let me guess Mario, boring." Yawned Yui making them frown.

"No you fool, it's actually a crossover between Mario AND Pokemon. We're trying to see if people will like the idea of crossovers like how they're going nuts with that silly Avengers franchise."

"I think it sounds interesting, and please disregard anything this man says, I brought him here for liability reasons."

"Well tell us what you wanted to tell us, now." frowned another.

"Well, I was hoping that you gentlemen would sponsor my labs, recently I've come into contact with a few issues that are outside my price range and I was hoping that you gentleman could help me."

"And with how much cash people throw at you guys, you could spare a little bit to the side I'm sure." Spoke up Yui.

"Why should we invest in you, what do your labs do exactly?"

"Are you guys familiar with monster girls?" Asked Yui.

"You mean that ridiculous notion of turning great legends into women? Bah! You sound like my son." Scoffed one man crossing his arms.

"Well my lab develops new ways to undergo bioengineering, we have made great strides and are light years ahead of the competition."

"In short, the dude who makes the encyclopedia? We make them real. Well he does, I help bring them around." Remarked Yui before making a small portal and reached in before pulling a Succubus up, head first, making the men's eyes widen while she blinked.

"Hey, where am I?"

"V-Very nice magic trick Yui, you can stop now." Jack said nervously. 'What the fuck is he doing, this is a company that makes children's video games!'

"My god! He can make portals!"

"Unbelievable!"

'Wait, I can use this!' "I am also developing portals, given enough time I can make it so you can send entire shipments across entire continents in the blink of an eye, saving you millions on transportation costs, and if you sponsor me I'll make sure you're the only company with access to this technology."

"Hmmm, tell me." Spoke the first one with interest while Yui slipped the succubus back away. "You say you can MAKE women like that one, yes?"

"Well, yes, technically I can, give me the specifications and I can make anything in my lab, once you know the right stuff modifying and creating new organisms is incredibly easy."

"Tell us, would it be possible to make women like that, but more like...Pokemon?" Asked the third one with a smirk.

"Well, yes, I can say so, I could also make regular pokemon if you want."

They all shared a look and looked back at them. "Give us some time alone to talk it over before giving you our answer."

"Of course, this is an important decision and I wouldn't want to rush you." He and Yui got up and left the room with Yui rubbing his chin.

"Well while we're out here, time to eavesdrop on what they're saying."

"For once you're right." Jack said with a nod.

Yui opened the door slightly as they peeked in and heard the men whispering.

"Did you see that? He opened a portal out of nothing!"

"I know, and we'd be saving tons of money on shipping, we could lay off so many workers we'd practically be emperors."

"Forget that you two. If we could get control of that power AND the technology to make women of all shapes and sizes, we would rule this country and even the world. Why stick with just games? We could be bigger than Disney ever was. Let them know they can come back in, and make sure the door is locked when they do, I don't want them leaving this building."

"This is why I wanted to keep the monster girls a secret Yui." Jack whispered as they stepped away from the door. It opened with the man smiling.

"Please, come in, we've made a decision."

"So, you will sponsor my labs?" Jack asked, not stepping in yet.

"Well we have decided it might be worth the investment." Spoke the leader while gesturing to the chairs. "Please, sit down and we can go over the details."

"Ok…" Jack said as he and Yui entered the room. The man next to it locked it and stood in front as they sat back down.

"We believe that with our influence and your abilities, we could help each other quite nicely."

"Of course, so, how much will you gentleman be giving my labs?"

"Before we say, please, accept this complimentary master ball our company made from last year's anniversary." The man pulled out the ball and lightly tossed it to Jack, only for Yui to jump up and kick it to the side where it hit a chair, opened, with said chair getting sucked up into it as red energy.

"What the shit was that?! Did you just try to catch me like a mother fucking pokemon?!"

The man growled and stood up. "You think you can come into our company, show us such skills and power, and expect to leave? We are Nintendo! We have revolutionized games itself, and we will become even better with your technology and your friends powers, you won't be leaving here."

"Oh yeah? And who's gonna make us stay?" Taunted Yui.

"Bring in Sakurai and Kirby!"

"You guys are huge idiots, you do know I was going to share it willingly, right?! All I wanted was money, I wanted to help Nintendo, so why the fuck did you try to put me in a pokeball?!"

"We don't let other companies that can be trouble for us survive on their own. We assimilate them into our company and squeeze the life out of them until they're no more useful, and you two are no exception." He replied before the door got sucked up by Kiry with him and Sakurai rushing in. "You two! Restrain them!"

"Ok, time to go Yui, now!"

"Yui smash!" He yelled grabbing the table and flipped it up just as Kirby began to suck, causing it to go flying over and crashed into them.

"Well this was a flop, screw you, I'm out of here!" Jack called as he opened a portal. "Let's go Yui."

"Try sticking with pokemon games, and maybe super smash too, later!" Called Yui before forming a portal.

"Screw all of you except you Sakurai, love your work!" Jack called as he jumped into his portal.

"Smooth idea Jack, REAL smooth."

"Hey, there's a reason I don't tell people I work with fucking monster girls! You either lose their respect entirely, they try to get you to make one or that shit happens! I regret going into this field but it's not like I can leave now!" He ranted with a groan.

"Well it's not like you had only one company in mind to give you cash, right?"

"No, I have three more lined up, in fact we're in the waiting room of the next one." Jack said as they looked around to see a large block themed room.

"Huh, coincidence. I thought I sent us to Hawaii."

"Well, we're in Sweden so that's a hard no, I'm meeting with the creators of minecraft."

"Wait, they're from Sweden? Who knew?" Yui asked as a receptionist approached them.

"Hello, are you Mr. Jack?" She asked while resembling a regular receptionist, except her clothing looked like a barmaid's.

"Yes, I'm here to talk to the creators?"

"Right this way sir." she turned and lead them with Yui staring at her ass.

"The guys have a nice dress code."

"Yep, I hope it's a sign that they'll be more reasonable than Nintendo."

"If not, we could always 'persuade' them."

"No monster girls or portals this time Yui." Jack whispered.

"I was hinting at using crowbars, old fashion gangster style."

"... let's put a pin in that for now." Jack said as they stopped in front of a large door that looked like the one from the game. It opened up before the two walked in and saw an office with Minecraft items with the one sitting behind the desk being Markus Persson.

"Hello Mr. Persson, I'm Jack, we talked over the phone."

"Welcome Jack and….Jack's friend." He greeted with a smile. "Go ahead and take a seat."

"Thank you." He said with a nod as him and Yui sat down.

"So what's this talk you wanted to have all of a sudden?"

"Well, due to certain incidents at my labs I am running low on funds and I was hoping I could get a sponsorship deal with your company or perhap an exchange of some sorts?"

"Really now? Well that's rather sudden, I mean I was in the middle of working on new ideas for mobs for the latest patch. I was thinking of adding in jellyfish, going with sharks is way too predictable."

"Not bad, though what about adding sharks in the desert biomes, like the creatures from tremors?"

"Hmm, I like it." He nodded. "But you still haven't told me why I should sponsor your labs."

"Well, if you do I can provide you with stronger and better servers so your customers get a better gaming experience."

"Mmm, not really sure. I have employees working on that every day."

"Well, is there anything you're looking for, anything your company needs at the moment?"

"Well, there might be one thing." He remarked rubbing his chin. "You see, our game has had one big problem that has been bugging me for years."

"What is it?" Jacked asked. 'If it's a software problem it might take some time but I'm positive I can do it...or at least one of my workers can.'

He stood up and frowned. "I've been haunted by the inevitable day when Herobrine comes to our world and decides to finally take over everything we know and love."

"...What?" Jack asked in confusion. "Isn't Herobrine a glitch, a bug in the game?"

"Ha! I wish." He slammed his hands on the desk. "Ever since that bastard appeared, he's haunted my dreams, mocking me. He knows he'll keep coming back no matter what, that's why I've allowed so many people to make new mods. Hoping one day the chosen one will come forth and help us defeat this evil."

"Um...ok, so…. I don't know if I can beat him, but I might be able to trap him." Jack said slowly.

"So you believe me? I've tried to warn others, but they think it's all in my mind, but that's crazy talk. I've talked to my wife about it and she knows it's real." He replied while pulling out a cardboard cutout of a female humanized Creeper. "Say hi to these nice men honey."

'Ok, so he's obviously gone insane...I can work with that, I have to work with Yui on a weekly basis.'

"So you're really willing to help me trap that insidious evil?"

"Sure, I just need you to fund my labs...and if you really want I could make your uh...wife… three dimensional."

"Oh thank you, this makes me feel so much better," He moved the cutout down before jumping on his desk pulling out a diamond sword. "Herobrine!"

"Yes, well, if you could just sign here." Jack said as he pulled some papers out of his pocket.

"You can't fool me with your cheap disguises Herobrine, my wife warned me you'd come to me in human form to try and trick me into helping you, but it won't happen. Now is when you perish!" He yelled swinging the sword.

"Whoa!" Jack cried as he and Yui jumped back. "Ok Yui, time to go!"

"Why? This is getting good!"

"Death to Herobrine and his minion!" Yelled Markus jumping off and swung it at them making them run out of the office. "You can't escape me! I will find you and save all of Minecraft!"

"Minecraft is overrated, long live Fortnight!" Jack called as he flipped him off as he opened a portal.

"Hey!" Cried Yui before they jumped in. "Minecraft will never be old buddy."

"I know, I just wanted to piss him off." Chuckled Jack as he jumped in and closed the portal.

"Well you sure nailed it out of the ballpark with that one, Herobrine." Chuckled Yui.

"Oh yuck it up sidekick." Jack chuckled as he looked around. "Well, at least I have a few more sponsors lined up."

"Maybe this time you should let me do the talking, I've been told to have a way with people." smiled Yui.

(Flashback)

"Give me the fucking money!" yelled Yui holding a bank up while holding Cynthia up. "I have a daughter and am not afraid to use her!"

(End flashback)

"Ah, good times. Plus Cynthia learned how fast to put money into a sac, it's a very crucial skill."

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt." Said Jack with a sigh. "Well it could, but go ahead."

"Sweet! Just tell me who we're meeting up with next."

"We're meeting with the man who created Doctor Who."

"Sydney Newman? The dude who helped make an entire fanbase of sci_fi fanboys just orgasm after each new doctor?"

"The very same."

"Wow, that's definitely someone to go for, I figured you'd try going to George Lucas if you need someone with tons of cash from science fiction."

"Trust me, I tried, but he tried to shoot me with a crossbow."

"And no real lightsaber? Yeesh George, spend your money more wisely." Sighed Yui before they walked out of the area and into a study.

"Yeah, so anyway I'm putting my trust into you Yui...and please avoid anything that will make him go crazy."

"Says the dude who apparently is a great evil in disguise. I always knew there was something off about you."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." He said with an eye roll as the door opened and a man stepped in.

"Oh my word! Who are you two?" Asked Sydney Newman with a frown while grabbing at his chest.

"Sir, it's me, Jack, we talked over the phone, remember?"

"Of course I do, I just figured you'd come in through the front door like a normal person, and just who is this person with you?"

"This is Yui, he's a close work friend who is going to help me convince you why you should invest in my labs."

"Oh really now?" He asked as he looked him over. "He looks mighty suspicious with that cape and all…"

"Oh come now, like the Doctor's any different. Random man popping up out of nowhere in an old telephone boot? Yeah that doesn't sound suspicious at all."

Sydney narrowed his eyes before chuckling. "Yes, I guess it's a bit silly now, but it's all we had, we didn't exactly have a large budget you know."

"True, but look on the bright side, you've made countless nerds feel like a badass just by waving a tiny screwdriver around."

"That I have, so what do you gentleman want from me anyway?"

"Well like Jacky Boy here said, he needs sponsorships so he doesn't go broke, and I'm here to tell you just why you should invest."

"And why should I invest?" He asked as he cocked an eye.

"Simple, because then you might get a chance to meet the Doctor himself in person."

"Heh, is that supposed to impress me? I've met with every doctor." He chuckled as he shook his head.

"Oh? Do you mean the actors, or the ones who actually get to go out and go on wild adventures?"

"Now that's a secret." Chuckled the man with a glint in his eyes.

"Hmm, you're a tricky one. No matter though, me and my sidekick here are capable of much, the only question is just how far your imagination goes. Is there something you've always wanted, but never could truly have?"

"Not really, I'm an old man, there's not much I want in this life that I don't already have."

"Oh come now, everyone wants something."

"Heh, nice try, I am the founder of one of the most popular sci-fi franchises, I have everything I need." He said as his form shimmered.

"What the? Uh, except seeing a good doctor, 'cause I'm pretty sure a body doesn't do that."

"Heh, don't you boys know that the dead don't need any worldly possessions?"

"Wait, you're dead?"

"Yep! 1997."

"Wow Jack, you got tricked by a ghost." Whispered Yui.

"Shut up, I forgot to do my research, how the hell was I supposed to know he was dead?"

"Maybe you two should try someone else, my money's no good since it went to the show."

"Ok… thank you for your time, and say hi to Stan for me if you see him." Jack said with a sigh.

"Can do." He waved before his form shimmered some more and vanished.

"Well… at least I have one more contact and I know he's still alive."

"Which would be?"

"The current CEO of Disney, originally it was going to be cartoon network but I thought you might kill them over TTG."

"Oh maliciously."

"Exactly, that's why we're seeing Disney, hopefully I can get some money from them."

"Be careful, with all the companies they're buying up, they might try the same with you."

"I own a secret lab that creates all kind of odd things and monster girls, I doubt they'll actually try to buy me, they're a family company after all, right?"

Yui patted him on the back and shook his head. "I remember when I was that innocent, you have much to learn."

"Whatever, I'm sure this will be mine." He said as he opened a portal. Both of them walked in and found themselves in a big meeting room with several posters on the walls showing numerous princesses. "See, they deal with princesses, they're not gonna try to buy me Yui."

"Suuure, probably what George Lucas thought." Muttered Yui before the door opened and numerous men entered and spotted them.

"Are you Jack?"

"And if he is?" Asked Yui.

"We are making sure it is him, owner and CEO of Jack labs?"

"It is he, so may I talk to your boss about a sponsorship?"

"That would be me, Bob Iger." Spoke said man walking over and sat at the head chair as all of the men sat down. "I hope you can make this quick, we were in the middle of buying out some air time for netflix to show our next best cartoon based off the movie Moana."

"Ok, well, I was hoping that I could persuade you to sponsor my company, due to recent troubles I am currently lacking in funds for most of my projects."

"We needs dough, denero, plenty of green." spoke Yui.

"Well put Yui, I was hoping the Disney corporation could sponsor me until I'm no longer in the red."

"Well you did come to the right people. We at Disney are a family friendly corporation who does what they can to make sure everyone is happy." Smiled the man before one of the other men cleared his throat.

"Sir, before we go on, I'd like to inform you that some of the employees at Disneyland are considering….striking."

"What?!" He snapped with a scowl. "Tell those idiots that if they want to ever work in this country again, they'll knock that kind of thinking off and work with smiles!"

"Yes sir." Said the man with a nod before Bob Iger turned back towards Jack and Yui.

"Sorry about that, so, how much were you going to ask us for? I just want to get a ballpark number before we begin negotiating."

"My sidekick here will settle for no less than one trillion." Yui cut in before Jack could say anything.

"One trillion? Sir, while this may be the land where dreams become reality delusions are not dreams."

"Oh come now, you mean to say you couldn't manage to lend that amount? You're Disney, the company that's slowly been trying to take over every other franchise."

Bob let out a laugh along with the others. "Oh that's silly, you must have us confused with some other company." He chuckled as he shook his head. "We paid four billion for Lucas film, for Star Wars, why would we pay so much for some no name company?"

"Because Jacky Boy here could do stuff to make your company go out of business."

"Really? Put us out of business? Disney?" He asked as he shook his head. "That's a rather bold claim, but we'll humor you and ask just how that'd be possible."

"Well, technically speaking I could improve your rides and do things that could put Disney Imagineering out of business."

"Please, we have plenty of staff on hand to keep the rides in tip top condition."

"Mhm, yeah, an- cough, cough, broken yeti, cough!" Jack fake coughed.

"Oh come now, if this guy tried, he could make better princesses than any of these girls." Spoke Yui pointing around. "Not that they aren't worthy of gawking at, but it's pretty much true."

"Oh please, we are disney, there is nothing we can't do." He said as he shook his head.

"Oh yeah? What about the fact you guys rejected a real known princess for possibilities? I heard tell from a list there was the daughter of Genghis Khan himself, who wrestled dozens and dozens of men for her hand in marriage, but it never happened. If you want a real princess for a strong role model, why not use her?"

"Well for one thing there's no way we can show her in a movie and stay true to the character AND make it family friendly and marketable." Retorted Bob Iger. "Besides, what girl would want a role model who goes around wrestling for herself? We may be allowing new princesses who can do their own things, but you're asking us to pull a Brave, but much worse. It's imperative that every female princess has some man to eventually get with."

"Bullshit, they don't need a man, besides, didn't Moana not have a man?" Jack asked with a frown.

"Ah, that's where you're wrong. We already have a sequel planned where they get together, and eventually a cartoon focused primarily on their daughter."

"Oh yeah? Well if you wanna give good focus on princesses, what about Meg from the classic Hercules movie?"

"She got with Hercules, a son of the most powerful od that can protect her." He said as he shook his head. "Besides, she's too sassy and hot to make a sequel about, parents would be up in arms."

"Or maybe it's because you don't see her as one. I mean she's not part of royalty, doesn't dress the part, and isn't all too overly nice."

"Um, sir?" Spoke one of the men. "Perhaps he might be onto something. I mean, we DO seem to be ignoring opportunities for good-"

"Steven, I think you need a little 'rest'." Frowned Bob before pushing a button before two men dressed as Goofy and Donald entered with the man paling. "Go ahead and take him to the 'funhouse'."

"N-No, I'm sorry sir, please, it was a lapse of judgement!" He cried as he was grabbed and dragged towards the door.

"Sorry about that, sometimes we have some non believers who question our plans, family friendly plans I assure you." He smiled. "He'll see he was just feeling a bit woozy and be back to normal in no time."

"Uh-huh...on second thought maybe we should go…" Jack said as he began to stand up.

"No way Jacky Boy, you need funding, and these cheapskates got it." Spoke Yui with crossed arms. "If you used those girls at the zoo for marketing you could make this company look like a lemonade stand."

"Zoo? What zoo?" He asked with a frown.

"A zoo filled with all manner of girls and women. Ever seen centaurs? Half hot women half horse. Gorgons? He's got those too, but the hot kind."

"Interesting...go on." Bob said as he began to grin.

"I mean take Alice in Wonderland for instance. All manner of hot women based off characters from there. Alice, Mad Hatter, the March Hare, the list goes on."

"Hmmm, and could these woman perhaps play as characters in our theme parks?"

"Theoretically yes, but they are highly unpredictable and don't take orders well."

"Unless of course they're horny, then they might do whatever you say."

"Horny? Would this have any ill effects on the children?"

"Unless they saw them bang their parents, at most the girls would probably let them hug and cuddle them, they got a soft spot for that kind of thing."

"Hmmm…. Alright Jack, congratulations, you have peaked my interest, how much?"

"For the sponsorship? Well I could use a million dollars or so."

"And how much for the girls?"

"The girls? Sir, they aren't for sale, if you want I can take you to them at a later date, run tests and interviews to see who would like to work at the parks, but I can't sell them like property."

That made him frown with some of the men beside him looking nervous as he took a deep breath and exhaled. "I see. Jenkins, let the big boss know about this, I believe he will want to hear about what we're discussing."

"B-But sir, he's currently-"

"Jenkins, need I remind you about you and those who don't get with the picture of this 'family'?" He raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to join Steven in the 'funhouse'?"

"I-I understand sir, I'll go get him." Said the man nervously.

"Is there a problem Mr. Iger? I am just talking about a reasonable, almost free service to make sure that I don't drop a dangerous girl in one of the most visited amusement parks in the world."

"Oh no, there's no issue, I just feel you should let the true brains behind the company know about your deal."

"True brains? Ok, is the frozen head of Walt Disney going to get wheeled in or Mickey Mouse barge in?"

"Oh don't be silly." He laughed before the door opened and in walked Mickey Mouse with a business suit. "We got rid of the head in 2006."

"Holy shit...I was kidding when I said Mickey Mouse."

"Hello there gentlemen, you know who I am, but I don't know you." Smiled the mouse shaking their hands. "Usually I don't come in on these boring meetings, unless something big is on the line. Bob, explain."

"Yes sir, we are hammering out a deal for something that might be bigger than acquiring Lucasfilms. He is refusing to sell us some interesting products."

"They are woman, and I am just saying that I can offer a nearly free systems of interviews, tests and exams so that I don't accidentally give you a mass murderer or rapist, and it is hiring, I do not deal in slave trade."

"Slaves? What slaves?" Frowned Mickey. "I'll have you know that any and all propaganda cartoons involving those blacks are just lies, Disney has and always will be pro equality for all races."

"What about Song of the South?" Asked Yui.

"A mistake of the past that we have rectified, we all make mistakes in the past." He waved off. "Now tell me what this is about buying women."

"Well, Mr. Iger here asked for a price for the girls, I told him they weren't for sale, but that I could bring him to them and do a series of interviews to find ones willing to work at the park he became quite angry and brought you in for some reason, quite unprofessional if you ask me."

"Oh Bob." Frowned Mickey with said man paling. "What did I say about making Disney look bad? You remember last time, don't you?"

"I-I made a mistake, but this was very important and I just wanted to make sure I had your input, now I know the way I phrased it might sound bad, but I didn't intend to buy them!"

"You'll have to excuse Bob here, he still has a LOT to learn." Frowned Mickey. "I think what he really meant to ask was how much is it gonna take to get those gals signed up into a contract with Disney?"

"Well, I was thinking we start with five in one park, start small, an experiment to see if you like how they perform so you don't waste a lot of money. Since they're unique I was thinking you pay them above average salary or convert it into food, gold or a man depending on their demands, I will say...five million for the test run and an extra million for every extra five girls you desire to hire in future parks paid to me so I can continue my research and benefit you in the long run?" Jack suggested. "Hell, for free I will give you and a group of your closest advisors, friends and so on a personal tour of my laboratories before you pay for anything."

"Now that sounds like a good deal. Bob! Get a contract ready for our friend here."

"Great, do you mind if I have my lawyers go over it first? I have complete faith in you but your employee Bob has made me a bit cautious, you understand of course, right?"

"Of course." He replied as Bob went to the door before it burst open to show several women dressed as Disney princesses looking ragged and dirty.

"Please stop! For the love of god no more!"

"Get back to work!" He snapped before the doors closed.

"...what was that? I hope the girls you hire from me aren't treated like that."

"Oh that? Those girls were probably just a bit tired from smiling and waving to all the kids. I assure you, they're perfectly fine." Spoke Mickey before the door was forced open as they moved into the room. "He said to get back to work!"

"Might I make a small suggestion, better working conditions would give the park better publicity and more visitors, add that on for the new 'Princesses' and workers you will hire from me and you could look at the most profitable year in ages."

"Now now Jack, I'm quite curious to hear what these women have to say." Spoke up Yui as some guards tried making them leave.

"Please don't listen to them! It's a nightmare working here!"

"All they tell are complete lies!"

"I haven't seen my family in years!"

"I've worn the same dress for weeks, they don't wash them, just spray them with glitter and perfume!"

"Quiet you sluts!" Yelled Mickey walking over before slapping one across the face and made a fist. "When you forget who owns you, you mess with the good Disney name. Sounds to me like you all need a fresh class on how to be proper Disney princesses."

"Hmmmm, I must say Mickey these conditions sound quite terrible, I highly doubt my girls would like working here and I've seen one tear a nine inch thick steel door in half when she didn't get her favorite lunch once, I would hate if they were upset during their stay here."

"I always knew there was something fishy with this mouse." Spoke Yui making Mickey turned to them with a glare.

"So, you're backing out of this deal?"

"No, no, not at all, tell you what, I will cut the price down one million if you improve work conditions, and this is not for the girls, this is so I can avoid a bloodshed from a Lamia getting so pissed she goes on a killing spree from poor working conditions."

"Well good, for a moment I thought there would be a problem." He smiled as the women cried out in terror. "Well I'd say-" he was cut off when the doors were kicked open and the same asian men from Nintendo rushed in.

"There they are!"

"Oh my god it's Jackie Chan and his brothers!"

"Nintendo?! What the hell are you doing here, for the last time I am not a fucking pokemon!" Mickey shouted in anger.

"We not here for you, we here for them and their portal technology." Spoke the main man while holding out a master ball. "You two will get in your balls this time!"

"I am sorry Mickey, before you I seeked a deal with Nintendo, as you can see they not nearly as reasonable as you were, I'm still trying to figure out how they got here from Japan so fast."

"We from Nintendo, we can get anywhere with enough money." Spoke one of them before throwing a pokeball down before it opened and out came a group of ninjas with swords drawn. "Now you give us them or we make you Link's side kick in the next Zelda game."

"Fuck that you squinty eyed bastard! Bob! Get the mascots in here now."

"Yes sir!" He called before several muscular and armed men burst into the room, each wearing a different mascot head, one was wearing Pluto, one was Donald Duck and so on.

"Well, this has gone down hill fast. Might I suggest we resume this meeting at a later date, one that doesn't have ninjas or angry asian businessmen trying to attack us?"

"Of course, now please excuse me." Mickey let out a battle cry and jumped on one of the men before beating on his face. "You don't come in here and fuck with the big cheese you mother fucking pint sized bastard!"

That's when both groups roared and started getting into a brawl with swords and guns being used while Yui looked out the window and went wide eyed.

"Um, Jack?"

"What is it Yui?"

"Does Minecraft have a mod that lets you use a hang glider?"

"Not the last time I checked, why?" He asked before the window burst in with Markus Persson waving around a diamond sword and on a hang glider.

"HEROBRINE!" He yelled while also holding a bow. "Your time in this world ends today!"

"And that is my cue to leave." Jack said before a blue Tardis appeared in the middle of the room.

"Quick! In here you two!"

"Thank you! Let's meet in a week, that sound good Mickey?" Jack called as he jumped into the box.

"Die you Nintendo fuckwads!" He cried as he jumped at them holding a Mickey Mouse shaped knife.

"Well, that went well." Jack said as Yui jumped in as well.

"Yeah, except they didn't give you the cash." Replied Yui while the Tardis started up and began moving. "Sorry it didn't work out as you were hoping."

"You kidding? I have practically guaranteed it, if those Nintendo weirdos hadn't barged in I'd be five million dollars richer. All I have to do is meet up with him and hammer out the details later. I wonder if they'll make a monster girl movie to better advertise the girls?"

"I seriously can't believe you're thinking it's a good idea. Did you see how those guys acted when things didn't go their way? I'm amazed Mickey didn't try kicking your ass then and there."

"The business world is more dangerous than any adventure we've been on Yui, and he wasn't unreasonable, we just need to negotiate some more."

"Try telling that to the Jonas Brothers, that didn't go too well." Muttered Yui before stretching. "Shame too, I thought I was gonna need to jump in and help deal with the bills instead."

"Yui, I've been mailing you the bills since day one, why do you think I had to resort to sponsors, you don't pay."

"Because I forget, but that's not what I meant. I meant where I just give you all the cash so you can do the paying itself."

"Oh...well that works too, though the idea of monster girls in disney interests me now." He chuckled as the Tardis landed in his lab.

The two of them got off and watched it vanish before Yui reached into his hood and pulled out a rolled up piece of paper.

"Here ya go."

"Thanks…. This just says I.O.U."

"Oh, whoops." He snatched it before pulling out another one that he unrolled out onto the floor. "This is what I meant."

"Huh… wow, this covers everything!" Hre said in amazement as he looked at the check.

"On the back are some stock tips to keep track of. I use the tips from other dimensions to get a head start on the stocks from another one like it so I can make big bucks. I like to think of it as the stock market loophole."

"Thanks, this will put me ahead, I can finally afford to wake up the twins."

"Twins?"

"Oh yeah, so… you know how both you and Omni have daughters now and how I saved the DNA from the monster girls we made that Omni mutated?"

"Yes?"

"Well, I've been working on making my own spawn, but after awhile I thought why have daughters? Women are confusing, complicated and odd, so I made myself some sons."

"Oh really now?"

"Yep, originally I was going to make them twin daughters but I wanted to take it a step forward so I made them biologically male, plus this was the only way to keep Elizabeth from killing them after getting that damn ring."

"Oh come now, the ring didn't make her that bad."

"Not taking the chance, plus I'd honestly rather have sons over daughters." He said as he began to lead Yui towards a blank wall before kicking it, making it slide in and reveal a metal door. "I gotta say they were hard to hide from you and Omni."

"So wait, what did you mean by waking them up? Shit! Did you make them so dangerous you had to seal them up tight?"

"What? No, no, have you seen the condition of my labs? The condition of Elizabeth? I haven't woken them up once since I created them, it was too dangerous for them and I could not give them the attention they needed, though now that I have the money to pay the bills, child proof a thousand different things I think it's time for them to meet their father." He said as he opened the door to show two giant green cylinders containing two toddler sized boys.

Yui walked up to one and looked it over. "Hmm, is this glass like the ones they use at aquariums?"

"Kind of." he said with a shrug as he looked at them. "I gotta say, they are my crowning achievement, I can't wait for them to wake up. A Steam Empress and a Lilim Queen...or rather now a Steam Emperor and a Lilim King."

"Man, when these two grow up, they are gonna be celebrities all over the zoo."

"About that… look, I'm going to try and raise them normally, not sex crazed fiends or insane gluttons or massive perverts or whatever Omni's kid is, I just want them to be...normal kids." Jack said with a sigh as he sat down. "That's part of why I hid them, and why I'm still hesitant on waking them up."

"Understandable, I'd be the same too if I was in your shoes."

"Yeah… but I feel like now is a good time." He said as he looked at them. In the right cylinder hooked up to a breathing device was a toddler with black and white striped hair, tanned skin that also looked pale, bright orange overalls with a small snake hibernating in one of the pockets with both flames and snowflake patterns on them with bandages on his feet. "His name is going to be Hyperion, what do you think Yui?"

"Sounds badass."

"Heh, I thought so too." He chuckled as he looked at the left cylinder which housed a boy who looked the same age as the other, he had blue tinted skin and a short mop of whitish goo like hair, on his back was a pair of wings along with a spaded tail, both small due to his size, he was wearing a black shirt with a cartoon picture of a devil on it along with a pair of shorts and no shoes. "I was thinking of naming him Aiden, a homage to the country of my ancestors."

"How fast will they age?"

"I didn't want them to grow up too fast or stay too young, so they age about….a quarter as fast as a normal human? That way me and Elizabeth can spend all the time we want with them." He said as he began to hit some buttons.

"How fast can they learn?"

"Ah, now there was the hard part, if they would take so long to mature I didn't want a bunch of mature eight year olds in a few years, so they learn about average, but they still act their age, still having childhood innocence until their teens."

"Makes sense to me." Yui said as lights began to go off as the green liquid in the cylinders began to drain out. "Want me to step back? Last thing you'd want is them calling me papa."

"Yeah, good idea, thanks." He said as he stood in front of the tubes as Yui began to back away and out of sight. The liquid inside them eventually emptied completely out. Once it did the glass hissed as it was lowered, the boys only being held up by the breathing devices. Jack hesitantly stepped forward and undid them, taking each of the boys into his arms before setting them down and leaning against the wall as they began to wake up.

Yui shrunk down and hid around a corner as their eyes opened.

"Ugh...what's happenin...where am I?" Hyperion groaned as he rubbed his eyes, his snake hissing as it woke up.

"Mmm...stilly sleepy." Mumbled Aiden.

"Hey, wake up guys, it's your birthday." Said Jack with a smile.

"Huh? Who're you?" Asked Hyperion in curiosity and confusion.

"I'm your daddy."

"Daddy?" Aiden asked as he cocked his head.

"That's right, I'm your father." Jack said as he held out his arms.

Both of the toddlers were still confused, but felt safe.

"I'm here to make sure you are safe, to love you and make sure you two are happy, ok?" He said as they got up and began to move towards him. "Now come give your dad a hug."

Aiden and Hyperion stumbled a little on their legs, but they managed to reach Jack who gave them both a hug. They hugged him back and smiled at the warm feeling, feeling safe, protected and loved at the same time.

Yui smiled at the scene while making a small camera and took a quick picture with the flash off.


	92. Chapter 92

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 92

Sequel to chapter 170 of part 2.

Refresher: Cyclonis was evil due to her staff, it got destroyed, she became herself, then tried joining the Storm Hawks to help her stop Cyclonia from using the Leviathon.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Piper, we're friends right?" asked Suzy.

"Of course we are."

"Then why dontcha be a dear and tell us what in all of Atmos you're doing with Cyclonis!" she snapped while Tritonn and Harrier held Lark by both arms who felt like a mouse right now.

"Well, it's actually a pretty funny story." spoke Finn with a nervous chuckle. "See what happened was-"

"She wasn't asking you." frowned Billy with all the other squads surrounding the team with their weapons out. "So shut yer yap hoser and let the lady talk eh."

"What be there to talk about?" Asked Tritonn who looked to lark "let's just toss the little bilge rat overboard!"

"No!" Harrier shouted suddenly. This got confused looks from the other sky knights. "I mean… she must face trial so we can get to the bottom of this and decide, legally, how to punish her for her past deeds."

"Oh please, here in Terra Deep we make our own rules, and I say you go off and give her the old cut throat." smirked Scabulous while holding out his sword which lit up. "Who wants first go?"

"Stand down Scabulous." Aerrow ordered. "Lark is a Storm Hawk."

"Big words coming out your mouth there." spoke Blister with his arms crossed. "Last time I recall you and your squadron were number one on her wanted list, and now you're trying to keep her safe? Bit hypocritical don't you think?"

"It's a long story."

"We ain't got time for stories, not with that monster out there." Tritonn cut in. "For now I say we toss her in the brig."

"Sounds good to me, eh."

Tritonn and Harrier lugged Lark away with one of the Murk Raiders leading the way down to the cargo hold. They threw her in making her stumble and nearly fall. She turned as the door was slammed shut and locked with Harrier looking at her with disappointment.

Lark sighed sadly and rubbed her arms. "I knew this would happen."

"Alright fellas, get to talkin' eh." Suzy spoke with the other Sky knights looking towards the Storm Hawks impatiently

"Well...it's a kinda hard to digest explanation." started Aerrow.

"And real freaky too dudes." added Fin. "I'm still trying to wrap my head around some of the details."

"Then start talking and we'll decide." spoke one of the Screaming Queens.

The Storm Hawks explained what happened with Lark and her ancestry, as well as what the girl had been through in her life as best they could. By the time they were done all of the sky knights looked doubtful while others were scratching their heads in confusion.

"So….Master Cyclonis, the one who's been turning our homes into prisons, the one who's been going around taking our families and friends away, and who's been wanting all of us destroyed, was completely innocent all along because she was being controlled by her weapon?"

"Yeah that's pretty much the gist of it." Stork replied.

All of them were silent before Scabulous started roaring out with laughter.

"That sounds to me like you've got a case of sky madness!"

"You didn't see what we saw dude. She had a whole lightshow coming out of her eyes and mouth. And when we found he she was totally bawling." Finn spoke. "It was crazy!"

"It's all true, we swear" spoke up Junko with his nose still plugged to keep his allergies from acting up.

"I don't believe it!" spoke Coiln, leader of the Rebel Ducks with a frown. "Zat woman has a heart as black as a typhoon. Her people held us like dogs until you freed us, and now you want us to buy this tale?"

"Look I know many of you have reasons to hate Master Cyclonis, but Lark gave up that title weeks ago and she's been with us ever since." Aerrow explained.

"I'll bet she's been pretending and leading her people using that beast on our homes." accused one of the sky nights.

"Yeah, wait until everything is just the way she wants and then stab all of you in the back. You're being used like her little puppets."

"She was as shocked as the rest of us when she saw that thing!" Barked Piper. "And don't even get me started on the nightmares she's been having from the guilt. She wakes up every night in a cold sweat."

"Sometimes she even wakes us up from her screaming in her sleep." Finn added.

"Look Piper...we wanna believe you." Spoke Suzy. "But it's hard ya know?"

"Yeah, I mean, where's the proof eh?" asked Billy. "Seein' is believin.'

"Well….there isn't really any had evidence per say." Aerrow replied, "But she's earned our trust. If you think about hurting her, you'll answer to us."

"Well if you think she's so trustworthy, then why is she letting that monster take over our homes while playing pretend? If she actually felt bad she'd be doing something about it."

"She's not like how she was when she was master Cyclonis." Piper said. "If they feel she's gone soft and can't fight back they'd kill her on the spot. She was lucky to get away."

"Besides, she already made them think her old self is dead. If she tried to stop she'd get pulled back into that life and she'll be miserable for the rest of her life. You know before they realized that she had no real power over them and most likely tortured her for the rest of her life." Said Stork. "So yeah, as you can figure it out, there's very limited options. I say we pack our things and get out of here while we still can."

"We're not leaving without Lark."

"You can have her back, after we deal the the cyclonians." Said the screaming queen from before. "If we don't stop them before it's too late, then even with all of us we won't stand a chance. You help us stop them, you can have your 'friend' back."

"Alright, consider it done." Spoke Aerrow. "We have a little info that might help, but we need to hurry before the Cyclonians find us."

"And cause us to meet our early doom." muttered Stork.

The leaders of each squadron were gathered at a makeshift table that was littered with maps and notes.

"Ok, so we know the Leviathan is following in a basic route, going after each terra after the other with the Cyclonians giving it back up. If we can manage to distract it long enough, we can get someone inside to sabotage it and free it from their control."

Meanwhile Lark was still waiting, but for what she didn't know.

'I knew this would happen eventually, but it feels so soon. Oddly enough part of me even thinks I deserve this after all I did, staff or no staff.' she thought with a sigh before hearing footsteps coming down. She stood quickly and put her guard up. She saw it was Coiln who didn't look the least bit happy to see her. "Coiln?"

"You may like to think you've changed, but the things me and my teammates had to deal with because of your people is something we will NEVER forget, Cyclonis."

"I'm not Cyclonis anymore. I left that all behind me."

"Bah! Zat is what you can tell so many others, but whether you change your looks or name, you will always be that monster who took over our home for your own. If it were up to me I would have you dangled over the wastelands."

"...you're right." she looked away with guilt and fiddled with her hands.

"Huh?"

"I did bad things, horrible stuff, stuff that I can't forget even if I wanted, Even if it was my family's staff, it's still doesn't make up for what I did." Lark spoke and sat down. "Yes, my grandmother twisted my mind so I could take her place, but everything I did is my burden to bear. I don't think I can even forgive myself." she whimpered before she began to cry.

The Rebel Duck leader looked at her in surprise and was completely caught off guard.

"If want to kill me...just do it already."

"W-What?!"

"That's why you're here right? Master Cyclonis is all alone, unarmed, and defenseless. I mean who wouldn't think twice about jumping at the chance? So what are you waiting for? Do it...put me out of my misery, all I ask is that you make it quick." she looked down with her eyes closed without making a move. She was ready to accept her fate.

Coiln looked at her in silence while gripping his hands. The tension in the air was thick enough to cut with a knife. He made a move towards the cell, but stopped and sighed before walking away. "I don't have time for this, we have a Leviathan to worry about."

Lark looked and saw him leave while unsure how to feel.

"Damn it, I couldn't do it." he muttered and marched out before slamming the doors and stormed away in a huff. But what he didn't know was that the door was still open.

Lark belinked, stood up and rushed to the door. She pushed it open and slowly stepped out. "Someone up there likes me."

"Ok, so the real question is, who sneaks aboard?" questioned the leader of the Screaming Queens.

"I volunteer." spoke Harrier. "Those Cyclonians need to feel that we will not stand for this, no matter what."

"Love the energy Harrier, but maybe me and my team should go." Spoke Aerrow. "We have more experience with both cyclonians and the Leviathan. Not to mention we know what's the cyclonians are using to control it." Aerrow pulled out an old piece of paper with an illustration of the crown and placed it on the table. "The Crown of Beasts. According to Lark it's a relic from before the mountaintop Kingdoms if Atmos. In a time when people lived under the clouds. We get the crown from whoever has it we free the Leviathan, and the Cyclonians become it's lunch."

"Sounds simple enough, minus the whole nearly getting eaten by it if it doesn't work." Scabulous stated. And even if it does work what's to keep that monster from eating all of us?"

"Well for one I'm hoping Tritonn still has some of that malt vinegar the Leviathan hates so much." Aerrow replied looking to Tritonn. "You do still have some, right?"

"Of course, got a whole crate of it, but just one."

"That's more than enough, once the crown has been seized the Leviathan should go back to its natural state. Meaning the vinegar should be an effective repellent again."

"Then what are we waiting for, eh? Let's do this!" shouted Suzy raising her staff in the air.

"Something tells me we're still doomed." muttered Stork as the other Sky knights prepared for what was bound to be the biggest fight of their lives. "Aerrow have I mentioned that I _really_ hate it when you volunteer us for missions that will most likely cost us our lives?"

"It may have come up a few times." Aerrow replied.

"Oh okay, just checking." he sighed before thinking. 'I need to look over my will again, might need to remove Aerrow from it.'

"I'm still a little worried about Lark." Piper frowned. "Are we just gonna leave her behind in the brig while we go and do this?"

"Worry about little old me? That's sweet Piper." Lark said poking her head out from behind a crate.

"Lark!?" the Storm Hawks let out.

"Shhhh! Not so loud guys, are you trying to get me caught?" she shushed looking over at the other squads currently moving around to get set up.

"Dude! How'd you escape?" Questioned Finn.

"Coiln paid me a visit and we had a little heart to heart, but when he left he forgot to check if the door was closed." Lark replied keeping a watchful eye out for anyone who would blow the whistle on her. "Are you guys heading out? I heard you're getting ready to attack."

"Yeah, we're gonna try and sneak aboard the Leviathan's bridge while everyone else distracts them." Junko replied.

"Of course we may not survive." Stork added. "Thanks again for that, Aerrow."

"Oh man, this is all my fault." Lark said wracked with guilt. "Maybe I should just stay down in the brig and lock myself up for good."

"No way." Piper said moving around the crate. "You're our friend and we're here for you."

"Yeah, you can't start feeling guilty again, we need your help when we go off and save Atmos from the Leviathan." spoke Arrow.

"Well you'll have to do it without me, at this point I'm a fugitive. No one will let me help if I tried." she said looking at Piper before a light bulb went off in her head. "Unless….no I-It's too risky."

"What? What's risky?" Piper questioned.

"Just forget I said anything, I don't want you risking your life."

"Lark if you know something that can give us the edge over the cyclonians then you need to tell us." Aerrow said "We're Sky Knights, we're always risking our lives."

"But...if it goes wrong, it could make things even worse."

"We'll only use it as a last resort, I promise." Piper said.

"Well… Alright, Piper come with me, the rest of you get your rides and gear ready."

"Can do." Finn said before the boys walked away and Piper moved behind the crate with Lark.

"Ok, so what's the big secret?"

"Piper, you are a skilled self taught mage. You know it and I know it." Lark said taking out a crystal. "However, you still have enormous untapped potential." She added and made the stone glow in her grasp while Piper stared in wonder. "I don't have much time to teach you, so we'd better get started."

Later the Sky Knight squadron's were prepped and ready for the battle to end all battles.

"Aw man, we haven't even gotten in the air and already I'm getting nervous." sighed Finn.

"You're nervous!? I'm terrified!" Stork shouted. "I beg you Aerrow, please reconsider this madness!"

"Sorry Stork, but everyone's rearing and ready to go." Aerrow replied.

"What exactly are you scared of Stork?" Questioned Junko. "You'll be aboard the Condor."

"Which might get eaten again! Need I remind you of THAT incident?" Stork raved with Radarr shuddering at the memory of being in the creature's mouth.

"Uh...no?" Junko replied looking left and right.

"Then don't question my phobia of being inside that thing!"

"Look Stork all you have to do is get their attention. Think you can do that?"

He let out a tired sigh and groaned. "Every part of my body is telling me to lie and say no, but that would be a smudge on my pride as a pilot, so…. yes."

"Good man." Aerrow said patting Stork's back before Piper returned. "So, what did Lark tell you?"

"Well… let's just say I hope I won't have to use it." She replied a little nervous. "Is everyone ready?"

"Ready as we'll ever be." Replied Finn. "All things considered."

All of them got the rides lined up in the hangar with Aerrow moving in front of them all and cleared his throat.

"I know the odds are against us, some of us might not even come back, but we win here and we strike a major blow against the Cyclonians." he spoke with seriousness. "Letting them use the Leviathan as a weapon is something we need to stop and keep from happening ever again. Without the crown and crystals, it'll only see them as cloud krill, so everyone? Keep your wits up and don't give up. Remember this is for all of Atmos, not just to boost our fame. So let's go cut those Cyclonians down to size!"

The others cheered out while holding their weapons up.

"Woohoo." Stork said with little enthusiasm.

Radarr gave his own cheer while sitting down in his seat as Aerrow looked at Captain Scabulous.

"I take it you'll be sticking around here?"

"Bah, like I'm gonna miss a show like this. We'll follow behind at a safe distance. To watch the fireworks." he smirked with his crew laughing. "Just keep in mind, we call dibs on any skimmers blown out of the way."

"Jee thanks for the heads up. Maybe we should leave Junko here, without the nose plugs. I'm sure his sneezing won't wreck too much of your ship."

"No thanks! I'm good!" Junko called out.

"Just try not to get blown up, I still want to get back at ye for the trouble ya gave me."

"Let's move out team!" Aerrow called out. He revved the throttle before heading out of the ship followed by all the others with Lark watching from her hiding place.

"Be careful guys."

Back with the cyclonians, the Dark Ace was smiling as the Leviathan was currently reaching the next terra. "Ah another one this will be fun."

"Wait, isn't that the Terra we gave to the Raptors?" Ravis questioned.

"Huh, so it is." Dark ace nodded "Snipe, what's your boot size?"

"Size 6, why?" Snipe asked.

"Your about to get a new pair of lizard skin boots." Dark Ace smirked

"Hold up, you're not actually considering betraying Repton, are you?" asked Ravis in shock.

"They've outlived their usefulness anyway." he waved off. "What good are they when they can't even bother to be here to lend a claw? Get ready for the fireworks."

"Sounds good to me." laughed Snipe maniacally.

Down on the Terra the raptors were soaking up the sun. each of them laying on a rock with sunglasses and enjoying the day.

"Duh this is nice." Said Leugey laying on his stomach.

"You said it." remarked Hoerk. "Ahhhh. This place is paradise. Let's never leave."

"Sssounds good to me." Repton replied before he and the rest of his squadron sighed. Then suddenly something blocked the sunlight. "Leugey you're blocking my light again."

"Duh, but boss, I'm over here."

"Huh?" Repton moved his sunglasses and looked up. His eyes widened seeing the huge shape with the others doing the same. His eye twitched before he dropped the glasses. "What in all of Atmos is THAT?!"

"I'm not sticking around to find out!" Hoark shouted before running.

"Me neither!" cried Spitz before bolting.

"Wait for me!" Luegey screamed and ran after them.

"Come back here you cowards!" Repton shouted before the Leviathan roared sending him flying. "Waaaaaah!"

He crashed into the rest of his squadron.

Dark Ace cackled as he watched the spectacle. "This is incredible! With but a mere thought I control this monolith like its my personal puppet! Even now I am still in awe of this beasts schere power!"

"Just don't forget about us." spoke up Ravis with a frown. "I would like a turn to control it as well before all of Atmos is ours."

"Yeah, me too! Let me have a turn! We're member of the tribunal too!" Snipe griped.

"Relax, you two will get your turns, eventually. Let me enjoy this a little more." he frowned while inwardly scoffing. 'As soon as Atmos is under my control, I won't need either of them anymore. The only problem is figuring out how to get rid of them.'

"Uh, excuse me?" spoke a Cyclonian.

"Not now," Dark Ace said before making the Leviathan smash up the Terra with glee. "We're busy."

"B-But sir, I...I feel it's something you should be notified about."

"It better be." Snipe growled. He saw the soldier point to a sonar before seeing several blinking lights. "Hey, what's the big idea?"

"Skyknight." frowned Dark Ace as the lights increased. "We'll come back to this Terra later."

"Why bother with them? Last time they hardly put a scratch." spoke Ravis.

"Never the less, we should at least knock them off their high horses." Dark Ace commented. "All cyclonians, prepare for an attack from several Skyknights!" He said into a mic.

The men aboard scattered with an alarm blaring while Aerrow and the others were getting closer.

"Okay Stork, time to show off your piloting skills."

"Keep in mind, if I die, I will haunt you all." Stork said before going ahead.

"Relax, we have a plan, we have numbers, and a small ace up our sleeve. No one is gonna die." spoke up Piper. "Just get their attention!"

"Alright alright, I'm going." stork said stearing the condor.

"Tritonn, you got this paralysis harpoons ready?" Questioned Aerrow.

"Prepped and ready for launch. Although we have a problem with the gunner." He said looking to his brother.

"He he, we're gonna get eaten, I can already smell it's stomach acids!" he let out in an insane laugh. "I'm going to be eating disgusting cloudkrill to survive again!"

"He's a bit...out of it right now. But I'll fix him." He said before slapping his brother. "Steel yerself brother!"

"Ow! Oh, thank you brother, I needed that."

"Okay guys, once we're on board the rest of you head back to the murk raiders ship. Leave this to the Storm Hawks. "

"But won't they think something's weird if we just haul tail?"

"Try to make it look like you put up a fight. You know how cocky cyclonians get."

"I'm gonna show them what the Absolute Zeros are made of eh!" Suzy exclaimed holding up her staff.

The other squads let out their own cheers before one of them aimed their missiles.

"Aw, how cute." Snipe said seeing the condor barreling towards them. "Look, those Storm Hawks look like they wanna get their butts kicked, again. I'm actually starting to enjoy their 'never give up' attitude, especially when we win."

"It'll be a shame when they're destroyed." remarked Ravis as the skyknights fired the missiles and exploded around the creature making it let out a growl of annoyance. "Ahahah! Why they're nothing but nats in comparison to our warbeast."

"Go my servant, crush them all." ordered Dark Ace.

The Leviathan moved in response and gave a great roar.

"Here it comes!" Stork cried.

"Now! Everyone scatter!" Ordered Aerrow.

The skimmers scattered out and started to evade the tentacles as they moved around while attacking the beast.

"Little insects!" Growled Dark Ace watching them fly around making it hard to concentrate which in turn caused his control on the beast to slightly waver. This was evident from the look in the Leviathan's eyes.

"I knew it. With so many targets to focus on, the one leading that thing can't concentrate enough to maintain control." Aerrow smirked. "Meaning their head must be spinning trying to focus. Any sign of a way in team?"

"Nothing over here!" called Junko swerving past a tentacle.

"I can think of a few 'entrances', but there is no way I'm going into one in particular." Finn said with a cringe.

"Ewww! Great Finn, way to give me nightmares for later." Piper berated.

Radarr and Aerrow grimaced before the former spotting a landing platform on the side which was empty. He poked Aerrow's shoulder and and pointed at the platform.

"Good eye, guys! Over there!" Aerrow called before they flew towards it. They landed on the pad and got their weapons before heading inside the base while keeping their eyes open.

"The Storm Hawks are in, retreat! Back to the Merk Raider ship!" Tritonn called.

The skyknights began to slowly retreat, but kept firing to give the impression they were desperate.

"Hah! Look, they're running away!" Snipe grinned.

"Of course, with this power none of them stood a chance." spoke Ravis.

"Hmm, something's not right, let's follow them." Said the Dark Ace.

"Good idea, let's smash them all for good." laughed Snipe slamming his mace in his hand.

The Leviathan went below the clouds and followed the skyknights. All the while the Storm Hawks made their way through one of the halls.

"Stay on your toes guys, who knows what we'll run into in here." Aerrow whispered.

"Cyclonians at the worst time possible is my guess." whispered Finn. "Piper I think now might be a good time for whatever it is Lark told you."

"No way, it's not even close to using that."

"What did Lark teach you?" Junko questioned with Aerrow looking back at her.

"An advanced crystal mage skill, using it just once might make me weaker after a while, but if I have to use it I'll give a signal, trust me you'll know what it is, when I do start swinging your fists."

"And that'll help us out of a tight spot, right?" questioned Aerrow.

"If I do it right, but that's a big IF."

"In short, pure luck?" whispered Junko in question.

"Pretty much, yeah." Piper replied.

"Then that's good enough for me." smiled Aerrow before they heard footsteps. "Shh! Someone's coming!"

All of them kept quiet and stuck to the wall.

"I don't care what anyone else says, being on the back of a Terra sized monster gives me the creeps." One Cyclonian said to another.

"I agree, if we don't fall off the side we're likely to end up getting attacked by those tentacles, those things are huge! Good thing we have these cables we can attach to the railings."

"Sometimes I think an early retirement is safer and we wouldn't be yelled at by Dark Ace and his cronies anymore."

"Especially when one's so dense he can't even tie his shoes."

The cyclonians walked off before the Storm Hawks moved away from the wall.

"Ugh, should of known Dark Ace was the one calling the shots."

"And my money's on his cronies being Snipe and Ravis." Piper added.

"Meaning this is gonna be harder than we thought." Finn stated. "Hope I brought enough arrows."

"Relax, we've handled them before, and this time isn't any different."

"Except now they're all in one place and control the Leviathan beneath our feet." Junko pointed out.

"That just means we need to find that crown and get rid of it as soon as possible. Come on." Aerrow gestured.

Meanwhile the other Skyknight were returning to the raider's ship.

"Welcome back, guess you all managed to come out of that mission unscathed, shame."

"Yes, seems Aerrow's plan worked to perfection." Harrier nodded. "Right now they're on that beast and working their way to crushing the one commanding it."

"Uh, didn't that thing have a tower on its back?" Asked Billy.

"Yes, why?"

"Cause I see it coming towards us, eh."

That made all of them turn and go wide eyed through the opening as the tower was heading towards the ship.

"You fools!" yelled Scabulous with a frown. "You lead them right to us!"

The Leviathan rose up from the clouds and snarled. It spotted the ship with Dark Ace standing up and laughed.

"So that's where they've been hiding."

"Now we can crush them all in one fell swoop." Snipe chortled. "Dark Ace, why not let me do the honors?"

"No need, I've got this. Besides I don't think you have the mental focus."

Snipe frowned hearing that with Ravess chuckling.

"Get us out of here!" Screamed Stork.

The ship's engines lit up before it started to turn around and began flying away.

"I do love a good chase." remarked the Dark Ace. "Go my beast, follow them and crush them all!"

The Leviathan roared and raced after them. Inside the base the Storm Hawks heard the roar and grew concerned as they felt the floor beneath them shake.

"The Leviathan's on the move." Aerrow spok

"We need to hurry." Piper let out before they started running.

"I hope we're almost there." spoke Junko.

As they raced off they tripped a sensor before an alarm went off.

"Uh oh." Finn let out before they stopped. The walls opened up revealing barrels that started firing at them. "Duck!"

Try as they might the squadron of teens could not avoid the blasts. Luckily they were merely set to stun. Eventually they all wound up down and unable to move before the cyclonians rushed to apprehend them.

"It's the Storm Hawks!"

"Ohoho, we're gonna get promoted for sure now."

They all grabbed them and hoisted them to their feet.

"The stun blast will wear off quickly so put your hands behind your heads and no funny business."

The group listened as they were taken to the bridge.

"We apprehended the trespassers." The lead Cyclonian spoke to Ravess, Snipe, and of course Dark Ace.

"Well well well, I had a feeling there was something else going on when your friends tried to 'fight' if you want to call it that." spoke Dark Ace. "Now I see it was only a ploy."

"Wow, nothing gets by you does it?" remarked Aerrow sarcastically with a smile.

"But it doesn't matter, we have you and soon we'll have your friends."

"Jokes on you, they're way gone." smirked Junko.

"Look again lunk head." Snipe pointed.

They looked out through the window before seeing the Leviathan chasing after the murk raider's ship.

"Your little friends aren't getting away from us." Dark Ace held out his hand. "Go my beast, crush that puny ship and everyone inside!"

"Oh no, Lark!" Piper cried.

"Lark? Ah yes, that must be your new member who laid Master Cyclonis low." said Dark Ace. "Looks like this is our lucky day."

"No! You leave them alone!" Piper barked.

"Eh shut up and enjoy the show." laughed Snipe.

The Leviathans tendrils reached out and grabbed the murk raider's ship. They gave it a squeeze before pulling it towards it.

"It's got us!" Scabulous exclaimed. "Get the cannons and blast it ya bilge rats, before it takes us all down!"

His crew rushed to get the cannons armed and loaded while the Leviathan started tightening its grip on the ship. This in turn made the metal start to creak and groan from the pressure.

"It's crushing the ship!" Screamed Coiln as the walls around them dented.

"Fire already!" shouted Scabulous in panic.

"We can't! The cannon doors are dented and won't open!"

The Skyknights started to panic as the ship around them started coming down.

"We have to evacuate eh!" cried out Suzy

The knights rushed to their rides, then a large section of the wall fell cutting of half the knights escape.

"Oh no, we're trapped!" shouted Coiln before the ship creaked and crunched from the massive creatures tendrils.

"Yes my slave, destroy them." spoke Dark Ace.

"Call it off!" yelled Aerrow, "Your fight is with us!"

"No, it's with all skyknights left. Making you watch is just a bonus. Any last words before your friends are crushed like garbage?"

"I have something to say." Piper said pulling a crystal out of the back of her collar. "Titans Might!"

The crystal glowed before a beam shot out of it and hit Aerrow making his eyes go wide.

"What are you doing!?" Dark Ace shouted in shock.

"Woah!" Aerrow marveled before looking to get the closest Cyclonian and punched him into the wall. "Awesome!"

"Woah!" spoke Snipe with his sister grabbing her bow and took aim.

"Speed of Light!" Piper called out and fired at Aerrow again.

He smirked and suddenly moved fast enough to run up to Ravess and swung his blades, cutting her bow to pieces.

"How did-" she was cut off when he kicked her back and crashed against some of the soldiers.

"Dude!" Finn let out in amazement.

"Get him you fools!" yelled Snipe.

Cyclonian soldiers rushed over to try and surround Aerrow before he sped around and knocked them down without missing a beat.

"I could keep this up all day." He spoke before feeling the power fizzle out. "Uh oh."

"I'm gonna enjoy this." spoke Snipe before letting out a yell and rushed at Aerrow.

"Piper!" Aerrow cried.

"Diamonds edge!" she fired just as Aerrow held up his hands which became hard Crystals.

Said hands blocked Snipe's weapon when he swung with Aerrow smirking.

"Okay, I'm starting to like this."

Dark Ace growled before getting a dark idea that made him smirk.

One of the tendrils moved from the Murk raiders ship before smashing through the windshield of the bridge. It lashed around trying to grab any of the skyknights who merely dodged.

"Don't forget brats, this is MY ship!" Said Dark Ace before the tendril grabbed Aerrow and Snipe.

"Gah! Hey! I'm not with him!" spoke up Snipe with a groan. "Let go!"

"Sorry Snipe, but victory requires sacrifice." smirked Dark Ace. "You understand."

The tendril pulled from the window and tossed it's two captives up in the air.

"Aerrow!" the Storm Hawks cried out.

The two screamed as they fell before Aerrow opened his wings to glide while Snipe opened his parachute.

"Now my beast! Get the rest of these pests!" Ordered Dark Ace.

It let out a roar before the tendril reached towards the others.

Radarr and Finn screamed with the former jumping into the latter's arms. All of them got wrapped up and pulled towards the hole.

"And so ends the Storm Hawks." Chuckled Dark Ace.

"You idiot!" snapped Ravess with a glare. "You had this thing just go and throw my brother over!"

"So then we suffered no major loss." he waved off with a smirk. "The main point is the Storm Hawks are gone for good, and soon the rest of the skyknights will join them. And unless you wish to join them you will hold your tongue." he frowned while holding his blade up to her.

She backed down and growled before leaving the bridge.

"That's what I thought."

While the Dark Ace reveled in his victory he was unaware the Storm Hawks were on the Leviathan's back.

"Oh man, good thing this thing has a lousy throwing arm, or tentacle, while being controlled." Finn spoke.

"That was close." spoke Junko with a gulp.

"Yeah, let's hope we never have to do that again." Piper added.

"Piper, whatever you did back there was awesome!" Aerrow said.

"Thank Lark for teaching me how the binding works. She gave me the abridged version, but I think I got it."

"The what?" asked Finn.

"Long story short, its an advanced skill that grant temporary power ups. Now let's get back in there!"

The group began to carefully climb upwards while trying to keep from looking down. Meanwhile the other skyknights were dealing with their own troubles.

"We're all dead! Doomed! It's the end!" Stork panicked while Harrier was trying to move the fallen wall.

"Cease your panic fit and help us move this!" grunted the Squadron leader.

"We're gonna die, we're really gonna die." Coiln muttered as the Leviathan resumed squeezing.

Lark was still lurking about watching, hopeful they'd make it. "Come on guys, hurry."

"Now then my beast, finish crushing that ship so we can move on to the next terra. But not too fast I want to enjoy this a little bit.

The Leviathan tightened it's hold making the ship shake which in turn caused those aboard to fall.

Suzy-lu dropped her staff before it rolled over to Lark's hiding place. She moved over and reached down to pick it up, but when she looked up she saw Lark looking at her before ducking back down. "Hey! How'd you get out eh?" she questioned while Lark examined the staff, it was loaded with a blizzard Crystal and it was then she knew what do.

Lark got on her hands and knees before lowering her head. "Please let me borrow your staff! I can help, but you need to trust me this one time!"

"What?" Suzy questioned.

"I know now may be a bad time, but I swear I just want to help as much as I can, and we need to do something right now! Please!" Lark begged.

Suzy frowned at the girl and was about to say no before feeling the ship shake so hard she nearly fell down. She then looked around and weighed what little options she had. "...gah dang it! Okay take it!"

Lark looked up a little surprised before she smiled. "Thank you, you won't regret it!" she took the staff and ran towards Harrier. "Harrier!"

"Huh?" He looked back and saw Lark run up to him "You!? What are you-"

"No time, just trust me unless you wanna get crushed." She said holding up the staff. "Titans Might!"

He saw a beam shoot out from the crystal and hit him, making him cry out as he felt energy flowing into him.

"What are ya doin!?" Questioned Suzy.

"Just watch." she saw the beam stop and pointed to the piece of wall. "Now Harrier push with all your might!"

"I'm trying but it won't-" he shut up when he felt the wall start to move as he pushed it. "Oh!" he continued pushing the wall until it fell. "The path is clear!" he called out before the others raced through.

"Woah, what did you do?" asked Suzy looking at Lark.

"No time we gotta go!" Lark grabbed her arm and pulled her through. "Just don't stop or trip up!"

The Storm Hawks managed to get back to the landing platform and took a moment to catch their breath.

"Everyone still good?" Asked Aerrow getting nods from each of them. "Okay, good let's get inside before we-"

"Get caught?" Questioned Ravess walking up to them before they pulled out their weapons. "Put those away, I'm not here to fight. I'm just looking for a skimmer to find my brother."

"Yeah, suuure." spoke Finn taking aim. "Like we're gonna fall for that one."

Ravess deadpanned and walked to a skimmer. "Do what you want, I need to find that idiot and go home. We may not get along but he's still my brother."

"Hold on, I thought you'd sooner stick with the Dark Ace and use the Leviathan and take over all of Atmos." spoke up Piper.

"I'd love to get the chance to crush you and anyone defying us, but it's clear that madman is only in this for himself, so even if I did stick around, chances are it'd be the same thing I had to deal with like with Cyclonis. Word of warning, be sure to watch where you step so you don't trigger the sensors again." Ravess said before starting her skimmer and drove off.

The Storm Hawks watched her go off before sharing a look together.

"Never thought I'd see the day she'd help us." Remarked Piper.

Hearing distant explosions they looked to the murk raiders ship were the other skyknights were putting up a fight.

"We need to hurry, they might not be able to hold out for long." Aerrow spoke before he and his squadron rushed back inside. "Without Snipe and Ravess, things just got easier."

The group rushed back through the halls to the bridge with Dark Ace growing annoyed.

"These skyknights are like cockroaches. Hard to kill and multiply like crazy." he said making btge beast release the ship.

"Sir, should we send out some of our own to deal with them?"

"Obviously! Get out there!"

"Not on our watch!" spoke Finn before firing at some of the controls while Junko roared out and grabbed one of the men before throwing him over at another.

"How are you pests still alive?!" he growled with Aerrow smirking.

"Simple, we didn't fall. Now surrender, you're outnumbered out matched, and out of tricks."

"Tch, please. I've dealt with far worse situations than this. I always have a trick or two." He pressed a button on his armrest before the ceiling opened and his chair was launched through it.

"Aw come on!" Whined Finn. "Why do the bad guys always gotta make it hard!?"

"After him! He still has the crown!"

"Uh, how?" Asked Junko. "None of us can fly."

"Maybe not yet." Aerrow turned to Piper. "Do you think you can make it happen?"

"Definitely. But remember it's only temporary." she said pointing her Crystal at him. "Feathers Flight!"

Aerrow felt the energy get pumped into him and looked through the hole before bending his legs and went flying right up through.

With the skyknights was Lark riding with Harrier.

"This looks like the end for us." spoke the squad leader nearly getting swatted away while the skimmers were running low on fuel. "What the devil is taking them so long!"

"Hang on, I see something coming out of the top of the Leviathan's armor." Lark said. "It looks like Dark Ace."

"Probably coming out to gloat and taunt us."

"Can you get us closer to him?" Lark questioned.

"I can try. But why?"

"I started all this! I have to end it!" she spoke in a firm tone. "Can you do it?"

"Against my better judgement... Perhaps, hang on tight!" he increased the throttle and started flying them over there.

Dark Ace stood from his chair and chuckled at the mayhem. "Nothing will stop me this time." he said before his chair was busted off and Aerrow flew out.

"That's what you think." the redhead said landing on his feet.

"You know Aerrow. With all the time we've done this little song and dance I still can't get over how much you remind me of your father, Lightning Strike." remarked Dark Ace while gripping his sword tightly while noticing Aerrow's surprised look. "Always sticking his nose where it didn't belong, trying to do good, making everyone think he was a hero. When I agreed to be his co-pilot I was promised greatness, I did everything for him, but he and the others got all the glory while I was simply seen as a lowly sidekick. Then one day it dawned on me, if the Storm Hawks were the greatest of Skyknight then taking them out would make anyone a living legend." He said looking down at his sword. "I still remember the look in your father's eyes right after I took this blade off his back and used it to send him plummeting into the clouds below."

Aerrow gripped his swords tighter before Dark Ace gave a smug smirk. His blood boiled and he grit his teeth before charged while roaring in fury.

"And now comes your turn!" Dark Ace bellowed blocking Aerrow's blades then kicked him back. "Killing you brats will be just as easy as when I destroyed your parents."

Hearing that really got Aerrow pissed to the point he threw one of his blades at his opponent.

Dark Ace casually leaned to the side as it went by. "Ooh, looks like I touched a nerve." he chuckled.

Aerrow scowled before noticing behind Dark Ace with surprise before grinning, making the Cyclonian raise an eyebrow.

"What are you grinning about?"

"Nothing, just thinking about what you'll say when you meet our new team mate. Lark, now!"

"What?" Dark Ace turned and saw someone jump from Harrier's skimmer. His eyes widened and wound up falling backwards due to Lark crashing into him. "Gah!"

"I'll take that!" Lark said pulling the crown off his head before she stood up and backed away.

Dark ace looked at her and gasped. "What? You're still alive?"

The Leviathan blinked as it was freed from the crowns control. It could feel everything the cyclonians had strapped on its back and growled. It started to let out a roar before tentacles rose up.

"Lark put on the crown now!" Aerrow cried.

She quickly slid it on her head and closed her eyes. "Stop! I order you to STOP!"

Her command reached the Leviathan s primitive mind before the tentacles lowered.

She let out a sigh of relief before glaring at Dark Ace. "You will not use this poor creature to hurt others any more. The Storm Hawks are our an end to this."

"You throw your lot in with them?" Dark ace questioned holding up his sword. "Then die with them!" He exclaimed holding up his blade ready to attack when suddenly…

*Shlick*

Both Lark and Dark Ace had wide eyes before the latter looked up to see his hand hand been cut off by Aerrow.

"That...was for my father." he spoke with a glare while Dark Ace stared at him in shock before letting out a loud yell of pain.

"AHHH, MY HAND! YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" he grabbed the stump and stumbled back with blood leaking out while Aerrow grabbed the sword off the ground. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Wrong, you're going to pay for what you've done." Lark said making a single tendril rise and grab the Cyclonian. "I'll make sure of it."

"What are you doing you witch! Let me go!" he cried out as the tendril held him up in the air.

"This is the end for you, Dark Ace." she spoke in a cold tone before closing her eyes as he saw the Leviathon's mouth open up. "Good bye."

"What?! No, no no no no!" he screamed before the tendril threw him in its mouth which slammed shut.

Lark let out a heavy sigh with Aerrow looking at her in shock. "Sorry, but let's face it, he was never going to change, and too dangerous to let live."

"I just didn't expect that, I mean I knew he was trouble, but I didn't really imagine that's what you figured would be the better option."

"You think anyone else will agree with me?"

"Something tells me that's a big yes." Aerrow smiled kicking Dark Ace's severed hand. "We better get rid of all this and let the others know the good news."

"Right." Nodded Lark.

(Later)

"WOOHOO!" Billy whooped hearing the good news. "The Dark ace hoser is on ice!"

"And the beast be back where it lives, Atmos is saved!" cheered Tritonn. "It really hates that malt vinegar."

"Not to mention the murk raiders can use all that scrap metal from the Leviathans armor to rebuild their ship." Lark added watching the Raiders ripping the armor, which rested on a terra, apart.

"And with Dark Ace gone for good, that means Cyclonia might reconsider trying anything anytime soon." aerrow said before looking at his new sword. "Best of all we avenged the original Storm Hawks."

"We rule!" cheered Junko while pulling Radarr and Stork into a tight hug making both groan from the grip.

"Yes, but now to discuss about the elephant in the room." Harrier said looking to Lark.

"Yeah, I already figured." Lark spoke. "I know that what I've done can't be forgotten, and probably not forgiven, but I do hope that after what just happened, maybe you could see it in your hearts to...give me a chance?"

All the other skyknights looked to each other as if in a silent discussion.

"Perhaps it's a start…" Coiln shocking the Storm Hawks. "If you destroy that." He finished pointing at the crown.

"Consider it already done, there's no way I'm letting someone abuse this power ever again." Lark said before Suzy presented her staff to the girl.

"Then you might need to use this." Suzy said worth a smile. "It's all loaded up with a Phoenix crystal."

"Thank you." Lark nodded and looked to the crown. "It's a shame to say goodbye to an old artifact, but it's to keep the people living in Atmos safe and sound." She aimed the staff then used the Phoenix crystal to melt it into molten steel.

"And that ends that." smiled Piper while Lark handed Suzy the staff back. "Thanks again for teaching me that before we left, who knows what might have happened if you didn't."

"No problem, perhaps now we can finally achieve an era of piece." Smiled Lark.

"And just like that you jinxed us." Stork remarked.

"It might not be easy right away, but I'd say we're gonna do what it takes to make it happen." smiled Aerrow. "I mean after a fight like this what more can the universe throw at us?"

"Seriously!?" Questioned Stork. "It's official, we're hosed."

"I don't think so." spoke Piper putting an arm over Lark's shoulder with a smile. "Not with this girl on our team."

"You're the best Piper." Lark said hugging her friend. "I'll do my best."


	93. Chapter 93

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 93

A man comes across an all female circus.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow...this looks awesome!" Said a short man with blonde hair, a short beard, a blue t-shirt and shorts. He was staring at a big tent in the middle of the fairgrounds with crowds of people going into it.

"Man, it's been ages since any circus has come to town." He chuckled as he looked around for a ticket booth. When he saw one he saw it was backed up all the front to the bridge "Aw come on! By the time I get a ticket the damn place will be closing!"

"You there sir!"

"Huh? Me?"

"Yes you! Come on over here." Called a figure who was standing to the side, right against the tent but far enough they that no one would notice her.

He raised an eyebrow and held a hand up. "I'm good standing right here thanks."

"Aw come on, don't you wanna get into the circus faster?"

"Well yeah." He said as he looked at them. "But no offense but you look shady as hell."

"How rude! Here I am offering you a front row seat to see the best show in the world, and you just up and judge me."

"Well, you are standing in the shadows and acting kind of suspicious..." He said with a sweat drop. 'Maybe I should step back slowly.' He thought before the figure raced forward and grabbed his arm.

"Aw come on, just give me a chance, ok?" They urged giving the guy a chance to see her clearly. They were shown to be a woman wearing a red suit with a black trim with a tall red top hat on top of her long red hair that flowed down to her back, in her free hand was an equally red cane with what looked like a circus tent on the top.

"Hey wait, are you in charge of this place?"

"Yep, and you're in luck, you're the 876th person I've seen, so that means you get the special way in!"

"But what about-Woah!"

"No time for questions, come come come!" She said as she dragged him away with a grin.

He stumbled as she pulled him into the tent ahead of the line much to the other people's annoyance. 'Crap, why do I feel like I'm going to end up getting beat up in the parking lot later?' Inside he heard cheers and tells before seeing the main stage and went wide eyed. "Whoa!" He cried, seeing two girls riding on top of large tigers as they were blindfolded, wearing dark leotards and it looked like they had tiger eats and tails, he assumed they were prosthetics for the show, leading them around the ring. "This place is even bigger up close!" He said as he looked around in amazement before realizing that the ringmaster was still dragging him. "Um, you can let go now."

"Sorry, no can do. There's a price to getting in for free."

'Well that's an oxymoron.' He thought with a frown. "And what price is that?"

"You have to help out and be part of the show."

"Wait, what?! I didn't agree to that, you just dragged me in here and didn't let me say no!"

"Aw come now, who doesn't wanna be in the circus?"

"Me! What would you even have me do?!"

"That depends, are you scared of heights?"

"A bit, why?" He asked, getting a sinking feeling.

"Trapeze act it is, let's get you ready."

"Wait, no way, uh-uh, no way no how am I doing a trapeze act!" He cried as he tried to pull his arm free of her grasp. 'How strong is she?!'

"Relax, my girls can catch you no prob, that's why there's no net."

"NO NET?! No way, let go of me you psycho!" He cried as she dragged him away from the ring. "Help! I'm being kidnapped!"

"Oh calm down you drama queen, everything will be ok, but first we need to get you in costume, you can't perform dressed like that!" She smiled as they reached the back where numerous women were practicing or getting ready. "Good news girl, I found us a volunteer~!"

"You kidnapped me!" He cried out with all the girls turning and him noticing something. "Um, hey, I think you dragged me to the women's dressing room by mistake."

"Don't be silly, we only have the one."

"Huh? Then where do the guys get ready?" He asked in confusion. He saw some of the women giggle while he blushed seeing some in their underwear and looked away.

"You really did drag him in here, you didn't even tell him what kind of circus we are, did you?" Asked one girl who was covered from head to toe in colorful tattoos.

"Now where would be the fun in that?" Smiled the lady before turning to a girl who was wearing a blue leotard with short brown hair and seemed taller than most with black armbands and brown boots, not to mention looked like a bodybuilder. "Jessica, help this guy get into something more...dazzling, he's going on the trapeze."

"What? No no no, I am not doing any trapeze or shit, just let me go!" He growled trying harder to pry his hand free. "Let go you psycho or I'll get the cops on you!"

"Aw come on, I got you in for free, just humor us." She chuckled as Jessica approached him and picked him up with ease.

"No use getting through to her." Spoke the tall woman before carrying the man away while he squirmed. "She's the head honcho here and does what she wants."

"But I don't work here, she literally just picked me out of line! I'm not gonna die doing crazy circus stun- hey, what are you doing?!" He cried as she started to pull his shirt off him. "Stop that!"

"Oh quit griping, I'm just getting something more colorful on you for the act."

"I said I'm not doing it! And I thought she said this was an all girl circus, how do you have guy clothes?"

"They're mostly for me." She remarked while tossing his shirt off while opening a trunk and looked around inside. "I'm the strong woman here, not really an act to be all prim and dressed up for."

"Ok, but I'm still three feet shorter than you at least, how will anything you wear fit?"

"We got tons of clothes, it helps to have a variety." She replied while managing to get him down to his underwear getting a few wolf whistles from girls seeing this as she pulled out a red leotard and hummed. "This looks about your size."

"This is ridiculous, are you all really going along with this crazy idea?" He asked nervously as she quickly pulled the leotard onto him. He groaned feeling the snug fit and got set down by Jessica.

"It wouldn't be the first insane thing she's done, trust me." She said as several green haired woman in matching red spandex moved towards him with grins.

"So you're the replacement for Jasmine she found? You're a bit on the short side, but you'll do."

"Apparently." He grumbled with his arms crossed.

"Don't worry, we promise to try and catch you."

"You better, we don't want another lawsuit." Sighed Jessica walking away with the man gulping.

"Could I sue for kidnapping and get out of this?"

"I wouldn't say that around the ring leader. Last time she had to deal with a lawsuit...let's just say they got a close up look with the tigers." One of the green haired woman said as he paled.

'I'm going to die here… I am literally going to die.' He thought before one of them took his hand and began to lead him towards a ladder.

"Oh, before we forget, if anyone asks you're a flat bearded lady, ok?"

"Fine fine, not like I'm gonna be around that long." he grumbled before looking up the ladder as the crowd went quiet and he saw the women in charge step out with a spotlight coming down on her.

"Come on, we need to get in place before she gives us our cue, start climbing." Whispered one of the woman as they began to push him up the ladder.

"I'm going I'm going." He frowned before climbing up the ladder while trying to keep his nerves calm.

"Ladies and gentleman, children of all ages, I welcome you to the mad top circus where anything and everything is possible! I hope you liked our opening act, because now we have our world famous trapeze artists ready to perform for you!" She smiled while pointing up as the spotlight moved over on to the platform where the man reached it and was sweating nervously. "Soon you will see our lovely trapeze artists flying through the air, doing amazing stunts that seem impossible, and as always, with no net!"

The people cheered out loud while the man was shaking like a leaf.

"Hey, you got this, here, take this." Whispered the woman behind him as she handed him a bar.

"This is crazy, I'm gonna die." He muttered as he took the bar.

"Don't worry, we won't let you die." She said as a drum roll began to start. "Just don't look down."

"Ok, bu-aaaaaahhhhh!" He cried as she shoved him off the platform, making him tighten his grip on the bar as he began to swing forwards. "Shiiiiit!"

"Watch as our trapezist fly through the air with utmost grace and balance." Smiled the ringleader with the man seeing one of the girls swinging towards him from the opposite platform.

'Oh god oh god oh god please catch me, I can't hold on for much longer!' He thought as he felt his grip begin to loosen.

"Let go of the bar!" She called as she reached for him right as he lost his grip, only barely managing to grab him by the legs.

"Waaaahh!" He screamed at the sudden upside down angle while feeling more scared than ever.

"Listen to their screams of victory, shall we take this up a notch and bring out the ring of fire?" She called to the crowd with a grin.

"Fire?!" He cried out with wide eyes as the audience clapped. He looked up and saw a large metal ring get lowered before being set on fire. "You're insane!"

"The crowd loves insanity." Said the woman holding him as they began to swing towards the fire. "Ready?"

"NO!"

"One, two…"

"Don't you dare let go!"

"Three!" She called as she let go, the momentum of the swing sending him straight towards the ring of fire.

"AHHHHHH!" He cried as he flew through it, the fire singing his beard before another girl caught him.

"That was amazing folks, shall we do it again?"

"YEAH!"

"NO!" Screamed the man.

"Alright let's do it again!"

"Nooooo!"

(Later)

The man huffed and panted while shaking and leaning against a crate with his beard nearly looking burnt off. "Oh god….am I alive?" He panted as he looked around nervously.

"Yep, you were great, especially when you caught fire." Smiled the ringleader walking over while he glared.

"I nearly died out there you psycho! Just look at my beard, do you know how long it took to grow it this thick?"

"Well it needed to be shaven or at least trimmed, but you still did great!"

"Whatever, just tell me where my clothes and the way out is."

"Oh come now, you became part of the act and the people loved it. Why would you wanna leave when you could watch the rest of the show right here?" She asked gesturing to the other women changing without flinching.

He blinked and gulped while staring a little bit longer than expected. "Uh...well...t-the girls may not enjoy it. I mean having some random guy sitting here, gawking at them while they get changed, right?"

"I don't mind." Jessica called as she changed.

"Besides, you haven't even been to the stands yet or seen the lions, tigers and bears oh my." Chuckled the ringleader.

"Well….true." He admitted. "But I never got a real answer before. About where all the men are."

"Huh? I thought you knew, this is an all female circus, I don't hire any men."

"Wait, seriously?" He questioned surprised. "No men whatsoever?"

"Yep, it's been a long family tradition." She said with a grin.

"Then… what am I doing here?"

"Like I said, you were just brought in here to help out with an act since Jasmine, one of the girls for the trapeze, hurt her ankle and couldn't go on."

"Ok…. well… I think I'm going to go find something to eat." 'And get out of here.'

"Sure thing, just try to find a seat before the knife throwing act comes on."

"I will, I will." He said as he got up and began to walk away.

"You poor fool, you actually think you can leave." She chuckled to herself as she watched him go.

The man sighed and rubbed his beard while heading over to a nearby vendor selling bags of popcorn, a girl with short black hair. "Excuse me, how much for a bag?"

"Five dollars." She said as she looked him over.

"Ok, le- shit!" He swore as he realized he was still in the red leotard and that his wallet was with his regular clothes.

"Are you part of the act?"

"No, I just volunteered for that one act, forgot to get my regular clothes back on."

"Really? No one volunteers...the ringmaster kidnapped you, right?" She asked as she began to grin.

"Yes." He replied bluntly. "Said I was the 876th person to show up and let me in for free."

"Yeah, she does that. Tell you what, I'll give you a bag of popcorn in exchange for something else~" She winked.

"Oh, really?" He looked surprised. "Well what do you want?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind a kiss, but I also have to deliver a large order to the animal tent, could you do that for me big boy~?" She purred making him smile with a chuckle.

"Well, I suppose that doesn't sound so bad."

"Great, take these to the animal trainers, and make sure not to make any sudden moves." She said as she pulled out a large tray pull of popcorn, hotdogs and so on.

"Sure." He replied carefully holding them in his arms before she grabbed his face and leaned in with their lips meeting and her moaning. 'Wow, I get free popcorn and a kiss from a cute girl? Looks like my luck is changing.'

'I almost feel bad for throwing him to the animals, but better him than me this time.' She thought before breaking the kiss. "Thanks, just go around to the back where the cages are and you'll find them right away."

"Ok, thanks for the popcorn." He said as he began to follow her instructions. 'This shouldn't be too hard.' He thought as he turned the corner to see nothing but Animal cages with a few exotic animals in them, but no people in sight. "Hello? Is anyone here? I have some food I was supposed to give to the trainers?"

"Food?"

"Yeah, I have some popcorn, hotdogs, burgers and-"

"Fresh prey~"

"Wait what?" He said before several figures jumped out from behind crates and rushed towards him on all fours. "SHIT!"

"He's mine!" Roared one of the girls he had seen on the back of the tigers earlier.

"Forget it, he's mine!" Roared the other one.

"Hey, it's my turn you two!" Growled a tall girl who's blonde hair made it look like she had a lions mane with cat ears on her head and a tail poking out of her grey leotard.

"Forget it, I deserve it more!" Growled a large girl who's grey hair was styled to make it look like she had elephant tusks as she ran at him, her blue leotard showing off a large rack.

The man screamed and threw the food at them before turning and bolted.

'Hey, get back here!" They cried as they caught the food before it could hit the ground.

"I gotta get out of here!" He cried as he kept running with the girls hot on his heels, eating the food as they ran.

'Why is he running from us, surely he knew what he was doing when he brought us our food.'

'He looks nice and cute!'

'I can't wait to curl up on top of him and eat my meal!'

"Come back to us!"

"I don't wanna die!" He screamed bolting out of the tent.

"Is he playing hard to get?" Asked one of the tiger girls curiously.

"Maybe he wants to play tag."

"Ooh, whoever gets him first gets him for the rest of the night!"

"And it's gonna be me!" Spoke the elephant looking girl before following.

"Like hell Tina, he's mine!"

The man managed to duck behind a nearby car and panted while keeping his head down. 'What the hell is up with this circus?!' He thought as he heard them entering the parking lot.

"I know he ran this way."

"I can't wait to find him, it's been too long since my last hunt!"

'I'm not gonna get eaten, I'm getting the hell out of here!' He thought as he looked around nervously. 'Where's my car, where's my car?' He thought before inwardly swearing. 'Crap, still in leotard, my keys and wallet are still in the changing room!'

"Hey, I think I smell him."

"I smell him too!"

'Crap!' He thought in fear as he looked around desperately before seeing an open car door. 'Yes, I can lock myself in there!' He rushed over while crouching and climbed inside before shutting the door. 'It's kind of cramped in here, is this a smart car?'

"Where is he, I know I smelled him!"

"Come on out cutie!"

"If you show yourself I promise not to bite….too hard~"

The man gulped and stayed down in the seat. 'Ok, if I can wait them out, I'll run back, get my clothes, then drive the hell out of here.'

"Hey, what are you nuts doing out here, get back to your job!"

"But we need to find this cute guy who ran out here."

"I'll help you find him after the show, me and the girls need to get the car ready."

"Fine." They muttered before the door to the car he was in opened.

"Woah! Sorry! Didn't know this was yours." he said before looking at a girl who had a large red nose, white face with blue stars around her eyes, bright pink hair and large red lips.

"Hey, are you that guy?"

"Yeah...sorry about getting in your car, the girls were trying to eat me." He whispered while seeing there were other girls behind her, all with white face and red noses, but different colored clothes and makeup. "Can you not tell them I'm in here?"

"Sure, now scootch over." She said with a grin as she climbed in and got on top of his lap.

He blushed while seeing the other clown girls climbed in through the other doors and found himself squished between them with a groan. "Kinda tight in here."

"It's a clown car, that's the whole point." Chuckled the one on top of her.

"Didn't you notice when you snuck in?"

"I was more focused on the crazy animal girls." He replied while trying to move his left arm only to feel a pair of breasts. "Oops, sorry."

"Ooh, so bold~" Moaned one of them with a grin.

"Maybe you snuck in here wanting it to get nice and cramped, someone's pretty bold."

"Maybe he wants to stay here, maybe he gets off from being surrounded by beautiful women."

The guy blushed hearing all that and swore it got more snug leading to more chests rubbing against him. "Uh...well it's not like I'm complaining."

"Ooh, he DOES like it, I bet he would love a clown bed~" Giggled one as he blushed even more.

"And what's a clown bed?"

"Well the circus doesn't have much room for everyone to have their own bed and room so we all share one big bed~"

"Meaning we all have to cuddle and hold each other to keep from falling off."

"You play your cards right and you can be in the middle~"

The man briefly imagined that and couldn't stop giving a happy grin before the girl on his lap jumped.

"Whoa! Do you have a banana in your pocket or are you getting excited?"

"Well could you blame me?" He said with a blush.

"Don't worry, I'll take it as a compliment."

"Why don't you get out of here and show you what it's like to make a clown REALLY honk? And I'm not talking about just our noses."

"Well when you put it that way, lead on ladies." He said with a grin as the car started and they began to drive to the tent. 'Score! I'm getting into an orgy with a bunch of hot clowns. Wow, never thought I'd think that.'

"Also since you're in here do you mind being part of the act?"

"Act? Sorry, no can do. I was asked to just do the trapeze, and that's it."

"Aw, but you already got in the car, plus we could get you ready just like that." One said as she snapped her fingers.

"I'm not one to making people laugh, or look good with makeup."

"Well, can you take a pie to the face? And don't worry, I'm on makeup." Said the clown on top of him as she rolled over on him and pulled a makeup kit out of her cleavage.

"I don't mind getting messy, I just don't wanna look like a clown….figuratively and literally I mean in front of a crowd."

"Aw, are you sure? Well if you want we could stop at the animal cages and tell the girls where their 'prey' ran off to?"

"Yeah, they looked awfully 'hungry'."

"... you girls are all evil." He groaned as they chuckled. "Kidnapping, blackmail, cannibalism, how are you all not drowning in lawsuits?"

"We'll never tell. So do we have a deal?"

"Fine…" He muttered with a sigh. 'Not like I have a choice, it's not like I can run...or could I? We're out of the parking lot, all I have to do is get out of this car and I'm home free.'

"Great, glad to hear." Said the one on top of him with a grin. "Now hold still, this will only take a seco- hey, I said hold still!"

"I'm trying!" He said as he tried to get to the door.

"To what, get out?"

"Um….no?" He said as he doubled his efforts as he got his hand on the doorknob.

"Stop him girls!"

'Almost there!' He thought as he opened the door and tried to get out as they began to grab him.

"Oh no you don't!"

"Let me go, help! Someone help!" He called out to the parking lot. "I'm being held against my will by a bunch of clowns!"

"You were pretty happy to be here a second ago!"

"Yeah! You were eager to hop in bed with us!"

"That was before you tried pulling me into the act! I'm not doing anymore shows for that insane woman!"

"Aw come on, she's not that bad!"

"She threw me into a trapeze act against my will and set me on fire!" He yelled while pointing to his beard. "This use to be bigger!"

"Aw come she wouldn't….well…. Ok, that sounds like her, but we won't set you on fire!"

"We may shoot you out of a cannon, but it's different than actually being put on fire."

"A CANNON?! Help! Someone help me!" He cried out while struggling harder.

"Get him back in here, we need to get him ready!"

"Get the frying pan!"

"I got it, but SOMEONE is sitting on my arm!"

"Sorry."

"HEL-" he started before something hard hit him on the head, knocking him out.

(Later)

"-adies and gentleman, welcome our wonderful ladies to the big ring!" Called the ringleader as he began to wake up.

"Ugh… what happened?" He groaned while shaking his head.

"And we have a new clown, welcome Boba the exploding clown, she will be shooting from our lovely big bertha cannon today!"

"Huh? Wha-" He started as he felt something heavy on his face and realized that he couldn't move. "Hey, what's going on?!"

"It seems miss beauty sleep has woken up and is ready for her big moment, are you ready for us to shoot her?" Called the ringleader with a grin.

The audience cheered and clapped with the man squirming to move.

'Shit, they knocked me out, and now I'm in a damn cannon!'

"Alright then, let's light this puppy up!"

"Hey, I didn't sign up for this, let me out! I want out, I want to go home, I want a lawyer!" He yelled out while flailing around as hard as possible. Unfortunately the crowd just laughed at his struggles.

"Isn't she hilarious fellas, and she's single~" Called the ringleader as he heard a match being lit.

"Hey! Let me out of this! I'm not a cannonball!"

"Let's get her all aimed and ready!" Smiled the ringleader as the cannon was lowered slightly with the man spotting a target far away.

"No no no no no! Let me out! Let me out!"

"Oh we will, light the cannon!"

"Lighting it!"

"Noooooo!" He cried as he heard the fuse burn. He gulped and tried harder, only to suddenly feel himself get propelled through the air. "AAAAAUUUUGGGGHHHHH!"

"And she's off!" Called the ringmaster as he shot face first into a giant cream pie. Causing cream to go flying off into the stands covering people, but with the man getting the most of it. "Wasn't she amazing folks, let's hear a nice round of applause for Boba!"

They cheered and hollered with the man groaning and looking at all the cream covering him.

'I hate this circus!' He thought before glaring at the ringleader who clapped with them. "I'm gonna sue the pants off you and this whole place."

"We better go let her clean up, our other beutiful girls will keep you all entertained!" She called as two clowns began to lead him away.

"Let me go you two!"

"Calm down 'Boba', you did great out there." Giggled one with a grin.

"Yeah, you hit the pie like a pro."

"I hate you….hate you all." He muttered with a frown.

"Aw calm down, we'll clean you up, then you can keep enjoying the circus."

"Besides, most guys would kill to have two beautiful girls clinging to him~"

"Yeah, if they were in the middle of something else that ISN'T getting shot out of a cannon!"

"Again with that? Always talking about the past." Said one as she shook her head as they reached the changing room. "The showers are in the door on the left."

"Need some help washing your back?"

"I think I'll be fine." He said with a frown.

"Should we tell him SHE'S in there?" Whispered one to the other.

"Something tells me no." Giggled the other.

"Alright, wanna lock the door once he's in?"

"Big time." One giggled as he began to take off the cream covered leotard.

"Don't you two look!" He snapped as he looked around before grabbing a bar of soap and a random bottle of what looked like shampoo.

"We're not." They said as they looked at him with perverted grins as he made his way to the shower.

'What is up with this place?' He thought as he opened the door only to freeze when he saw someone already in there. It was a woman with long auburn hair currently scrubbing her scalp with her hair being so long it was laying on the floor around her. "S-Sorry, didn't know anyone was in, I'll wa-augh!" he cried as he felt two hands push him in before the door was slammed shut behind him.

"Huh?" The woman turned before jumping and screamed. "Ahhh! Pervert!"

"N-No, this isn't my fault!" He cried as he tried to open the door only to find it locked. "What t-hey! You two open this up!"

"Don't you dare look!"

"I-m sorry, I swear I didn't see anything, only your hair!" He looked away while tugging on the handle. "I didn't even know someone was in here!"

"Just get out, get out! A-And don't look at my face!"

"I can't, the door's locked by those damn clowns!" He cried as he tried to hide his privates with one hand and banged on the door with the other. "Open it you two!"

"Not until you two do the nasty~"

"What?!" Cried the woman as her face went red. "A-Amy, Claire, is that you?!"

"If you two don't open up I'll break it down!"

"Ha! That room is made out of steel, how else do you think we can get the trainers to bathe?"

"Claire! Amy! How could you let some random guy in here while I'm cleaning myself up?!"

"He was in the act and needs to be cleaned." She called with a grin. "Do you mind helping him?"

"Yes! Just let him go clean up somewhere else!"

"Sorry, this is the only one available, plus the trainers found his clothes and are using them to hunt him down and we can't give him anything to wear to go to a new shower, he would get them dirty." One called as she began to tap her foot. "Just start washing in there already, this is the most boring entertainment yet!"

"That's it!" He yelled before hitting the door with all his might. "I'm gonna tie you two into balloon animals when I get out of here!"

"Ugh, you two are so boring! Hey Amy, do you think we could flood the room?"

"Maybe."

"That will drown us you crazy clown bimbos!"

"Try it you two and I'll tell Alexandra what you did!"

"... you wouldn't!" They called back, starting to sound nervous.

"I would!"

"... can you just shower together quick?"

"ALEXANDRA!"

"Ahh! Ok ok! We'll open the door!"

"Good." She said with a frown.

"I had no part in this, I swear." He said as he tried to cover his eyes and privates.

"I can believe it." She sighed as the door came unlocked. "Those two tend to pull pranks like this a lot."

"Well they are clowns...but why do this, and who is Alexandra?"

"The one in charge, she's the ringleader."

"That crazy woman?! Hell she would probably help them barricade the door with everything she's done to me." He muttered as the door was unlocked. "Are you getting out or should I?"

"I'll do it, my hair's had time to get nice and clean."

"And I need to clean this cream pie off."

"Oh? You gave her a cream pie~" Called the girls outside, making them both blush.

(Later)

"I gotta get the hell out of here." Grumbled the man using a towel to dry off.

"Aw, aren't you having fun~" Called Alexandra, making him groan.

"No, I am not!" He snapped while seeing her twirl her cane. "Just give me my clothes back so I can get out of here."

"Fine, fine….but you sure you don't wanna stay? The knife thrower could use a new assistant."

"No! How can you need some random stranger for so many acts? First you made me go with the trapeze act, I nearly get eaten by some weird animal girls, and then I get shot out of a cannon and into a pie."

"Fine, fine, I guess it got a bit out of hand...also before I forget, I need you to sign something quick."

"What?"

"Oh don't worry, just some legal nonsense, something saying that you won't sue, that you had a good time, yadda yadda yadda and so on."

"Yeah that's not gonna happen."

"Well, if you don't want to sign it I know just what to do, how do you feel about motorcycles and giant metal ball cages?"

"Why?"

"Because we need someone to sit on the back and scream like a little girl as one of my girls drive a motorcycle 360 degrees in the cage, or you can sign the papers."

"That's blackmail!"

"No no, I was just stating facts, I can't let you leave until you sign it Jacob."

"No, this is extortion and….how do you know my name?" He asked with a frown of suspicion. "I never once told it."

"Just a guess, don't worry about it, now sign." She said, her smile shrinking a bit.

"Alexandra, you're at it again." sighed the woman with long hair, who was dried and currently wearing a long blue sundress with high heels and her hair braided down her back.

"Doing what, what's she doing?" He asked with a frown.

"She's done this before in the past. Brought in a random volunteer to help with the act if we're down someone or more, and has them help with all of it while trying to keep from getting sued."

"Cynthia please be quiet, he was just a lucky guy."

"Wait, if I'm a random person then that doesn't explain how she knows my name, right?"

"Amy, get the trainers in five minutes!"

"She has a history of somehow getting info, even we don't know how she does it."

"So let me get this right, if I don't sign this she will just keep throwing me into crazy and insane situations, which will just give me a better case to sue her unless I sign this form saying that I won't sue?"

"Yeah."

"Look, if you sign the papers I'll add in a whole days pay, ok?"

"I just wanna get back home."

"You will, you will, just sign this and you can leave, I'll keep the girls from keeping you here, you won't have to come back to the circus."

"I'd do it, I don't think you'll get far without clothes."

"Fine, but I want my regular clothes back first." He said as he crossed his arms.

"Might be hard, the trainers are still busy with them."

"Do I even want to know what the hell they are doing to my clothes?" He asked with a frown. "Do you at least have my wallet, phone and keys?"

"Of course, if we left them behind those girls might accidentally eat them."

"... are they even human?!" He asked in disbelief. "Look, just give me a pair of pants and a shirt, ok?"

"Here ya go." She smiled taking her top hat off and pulled out the needed clothes.

"...how far ahead have you planned for this?" He asked with a frown as he took the clothes and his personal things. "Can you turn around so I can change?"

"I work in a circus, there's nothing you have I haven't seen."

"A circus full of only women."

"Ok, ok, I'll look away you big baby." She turned around while he moved to get the clothes on. "Of course if it helps, you're not bad."

"Yeah yeah, just give me the damn papers so I can get out of here."

"Here you go." She said as she handed him the pen and papers. "Just sign here, here and here and you are free to go."

Jacob grumbled as he jotted his signature down. "There, happy now? I never have to see you again." He muttered as he made his way to the door.

"Woah there, not just yet."

"Why, I signed the damn papers!"

"Yes, you did, but there's a catch in it. You can go home, but AFTER all the acts of the circus are over and done with."

"Ugh, really? You want me to stay and watch the rest of the acts? Fine… but I want popcorn and I am in the damn stands, not the middle of the ring this time." He clarified with a huff. "And no cute vendor girls either making me go deliver food, got it?"

"Fine, fine, hell I'll lead you there myself if you want."

"Nope! Nope nope nope. I'd rather have her do that." He pointed to Cynthia.

"Huh? Me?" She asked in surprise.

"Yes, so far you are the sanest person I've met here."

"You heard him Cynthia, lead him to the stands."

"Um, yes ma'am." She said with a nod. She grabbed Jacob's hand and lead him from the back and over to the stands from the sides.

"Thanks...so what do you do here in the circus?"

"I'm the bearded lady."

"Really? But uh….you don't…."

"Have a beard?"

"Yeah…"

"Well the truth is my mom use to be the old bearded lady at this circus, but later on she had me and I took over when she passed on, only one small problem. My hair grew out, just not around my face. So whenever I show off myself, I fashion some of my hair around my chin to fool them."

"And that works?"

"More often than not, as long as they don't get close they can't tell a thing." She shrugged before stopping at an open spot. "Here you go, hope you enjoy the rest of the show."

"Thanks, I just hope I can get out of here without another incident." He sat down and watched her walk away and internally sighed. 'Kinda glad she doesn't have a beard, it wouldn't look good with an ass like that.'

"Alright ladies and gentleman, I hope you've been having fun tonight, now we have a good show for you, say hello to our fire eaters!" Cout Alexandra pointing to several woman in overalls and boots came out while holding torches that were brightly lit.

'Fire eaters? Damn she really has everyone… and why do I feel like she was going to try to pull me into that act if I didn't sign the paper?' he thought while seeing the girl's chests bounce as they spread out making him stare, along with most of the men in the stands. 'I'm amazed she can get away with them wearing just that.'

"Now then, shall we show you their fiery dance?" She called as the crowd cheered as she began to make her way out of the ring. "Then let the show begin!"

"This oughta be goo- why is she coming towards me?!' He thought as he saw Alexandra making a beeline towards him with a grin. "Oh don't even try it!"

"Calm dawn Jacob, I just need to sit down for a bit."

"Well there's no open seat so do you want m- no, oh no you don't!" He said before she grinned and sat down on his lap.

"There we go, comfy?" She said as she wiggled on him, pressing her ass against him.

"No, get off!" He hissed with a frown as the guys around him glared at him jealousy.

"Come now, most guys would love to have a girl right up against them like this."

"Most guys haven't seen how crazy and psychotic you are." He muttered back.

"Aw come on, don't be like that, also any chance I can get a back rub while I'm here?"

"Not happening."

"You are such a stick in the mud Jacob." She pouted as she leaned back on him.

"Maybe if you hadn't been so pushy I wouldn't mind, but now I'm on guard because for all I know you'll try to get one of those girls to set me on fire again."

"What? No…." She said as she shook her head at one of the girls who backed away. "Is it bad that I want to spend time with you?"

"You somehow found out who I am like a stalker and had me shot out of a cannon. If some random guy did that to you, would you be eager to be near him?"

"Take out the stalker part and I would pin him to the bed." She chuckled as he blushed.

"Um...uh...how much longer is this show?"

"I won't tell, but I can tell you are gonna love what's on after this one."

"Well that's a terrifying aspect, are you sure I can't sneak out?"

"Contract says you can't~" She sang while rubbing her ass against his lap making him groan as she chuckled.

"You're evil… stop it." He spoke while trying his best not to get excited.

"Really? You don't like little old me being on your lap?"

'I wouldn't mind if she WAS that old, but damn it! This ass is pretty damn good!'

"Oh look, the acts almost up, I guess I'll have to get up soon." She idly remarked while moving on his lap while draping a leg beside him making more men gawk.

"That lucky dog!"

"I would kill to be him!"

'Damn it, why is she making a scene?!' He thought as she wiggled one last time before standing up. He sighed in relief as she walked over to the main ring with the fire eaters finishing up their act as the spotlight moved over.

"Wasn't that a great feet folks? Give a round of applause for these piping hot things!" She called as she looked over the crowd with a grin as they gave the fire breathers an outstanding applause. "Now then, it's time for the main event, the moment you've all been waiting for!"

They whooped and hollered, the men more so then the women who frowned.

"Give it up for our one and only, the one of her kind, our circuses resident snake charmer AND dancer!" She called as smoke came from the tent flap before a woman with harem pants, a blue top and a turban on her head with long black hair coming from it as she carried a flute.

'Wow, she's hot.' He thought with a faint blush.

"Now watch as our lovely snake charmer charms you all!"

The woman gave a bow to the crowd before putting the flute to her lips and began to play a soft tune.

'Wow, she's really good.' He thought as fog machines began to pump fog into the ring as several large snake silhouettes began to appear around her. 'These must be special-WOAH!'

The crowd saw several large snakes appear from the fog and slither around her as she kept playing without flinching.

'Holy shit, she's actually charming them!' He thought as more and more snakes began to appear. 'How many more are gonna start showing up?'

'Wow, she's really pulling out all the stops today, I wonder why?' Thought Alexandra as she watched in curiosity before glancing at Jacob. 'Wait...is she...oh hell no!'

The woman began to sway along with the snakes with her body seemingly look more fluid than before. As they watched it seemed almost like her legs were one, like a snake tail as she looked over the audience as she began to increase the speed and volume.

"Damn, that chick has some hips."

"Yeah, I can't take my eyes off her."

"I'd love for her to dance for me in private~"

"Hey! I'm still right here you jerk." Said the girl next to the man as Jacob kept staring at the snake charmer, feeling like he was in a trance.

"Wow, she's so….good…." He said as his vision began to go blurry as the woman smiled.

'Just a bit more and he'll be under my spell~' She thought before frowning as Alexandra rushed towards him and sat down on his lap, making sure to block his vision.

"Hey I think I forgot my wallet! Better sit here to see if I can find it."

"Huh? Wha- Alexandra? What are you doing, I was actually enjoying this show!"

"Relax, just gonna need to find my wallet and you can gawk all you want." She said as she sent a glare at the snake charmer. 'I know what you were doing, he's mine and you know it.'

Said charmer narrowed her eyes which seemed to turn into slits before swaying her body more to where it looked like a snake's with the snakes around her slithering around and held her up by their heads while more began to form various shapes together.

"Whoa, this is awesome, it looks so real!"

"How are they keeping so many snakes in one spot, how did she train them?"

"I don't know, but I'm feeling pretty relaxed right now."

"Yeah….she is relaxi- ow, what was that for?" Jacob muttered as Alexandra pinched his ear.

"Just making sure you're focused on the act, that's all."

"I am, now get off my lap."

'Not yet, not until she gives up.' She thought as the charmer gave one last note before bowing as the snakes lowered her down and began slithering off.

"Damn that was awesome!"

"I wonder if I can get her number?"

"I love you!"

"Wasn't that a good show folks?" Alexandra called as she got up. "I'm sorry to say that is the last act, thank you all for visiting our humble circus."

The crowd sighed and grumbled, but cheered and clapped anyway.

"Alexandra, what was that?" Hissed the snake charmer as she smiled at the crowd and bowed.

"I have no idea what you mean." She whispered while waving.

"Oh please, you've seen me choose out prey from the crowd countless times, why stop me now?"

"Sorry, can't hear you, you've been a great crowd!" Smiled Alexandra while bowing as they all began to slowly head out. "Maybe your eyes are going dim."

"Or maybe I'm not the one who has chosen their prey...let the games begin." Chuckled the woman with a grin as she looked where Jacob was only to frown. "Where is he?"

"I told him he could leave so long as he saw the circus to the end." She said before grinning. "But we are going to see him real soon~"

(Later)

"Finally, home sweet home." Sighed Jacob as he parked his car in front of a large farm house. "No one around for miles to kidnap me, blackmail me or try to shoot me out of a cannon."

He got out and headed up to the house, unlocked the door, and headed inside with a smile. "Now I can sit back, watch tv, and maybe jerk one out before bed," He chuckled as he began to climb up the stairs. "And then take a long sleep so I can forget everything that just happened."

But when he reached the top he heard a knock at the door and groaned. "Damn salesman, they can't give me a break." He groaned as he began to head back downstairs. "Look, if you're here to sell me something go to sleep, it's past ten!"

The knock kept going making him growl.

"I'm not interested in what you're selling so scram! I've got a shotgun and I'll use it!"

"Aw, so cold, and I thought we were friends Jacob." Called a familiar voice, making him pale.

"No….no no no, what the hell are you doing here?!" He cried as he ran forward and swung the door open. There he saw Alexandra waving before he slammed the door shut and locked it. "Get away or I'll call the cops!"

"Now now, you should know that you allowed me here, I'm just here to tell you what to expect tomorrow."

"Bullshit! I didn't say you could come here, I never even said where I...wait did you find that out too?!"

"Oh Jacob, Jacob, Jacob… do you really think I did all that research on you just so I could shoot you out of a cannon? No, I will admit I was after you for another reason...your house."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Open the door and I'll tell you."

"...fine, but no funny business." He said with a frown as he opened his door. "What do you mean by you want my house?"

"Simple, the circus doesn't run year round, there's the on season which is in summer and the off season which is in late fall and winter, during that time we crash somewhere, relax after a few months of hard work and prepare material for next year, and unfortunately the owner of the place we used to rent from passed away, and along with him so did our contract. You would be amazed how hard it is to find a place that can house all of us AND the animals, supplies and other items the circus relies on."

"Get to the point already."

"Ok, in the contract you signed I added a clause that makes you agree to house us for this off season, we're moving in tomorrow."

"...what?!"

"Don't worry, we'll set up a few of our more permanent tents, though we will have to share the tent, it's been ages since we've had a permanent kitchen, showers, and toilet." She said with a smile.

"There's no way that's true! Let me see it!"

"Here's a copy, and look, trust me this was my last option, your place is perfect, there's so many empty and useless rooms in this house, large land that no one else is on, it's perfect."

Jacob snatched the paper and looked it over quickly before spotting a part and read it out loud. "From end of circus season to when circus eventually leaves I Jacob hereby agree to host them on my land, in my house and/or in my bed?" He looked at Alexandra in disbelief. "This can't be legal!"

"I can get my lawyers, but they're all clowns, and don't worry, it'll be ok Jacob, I promise." She smiled while Jacob shook his head.

"No way! Just rent out a hotel!"

"What hotel hosts lions, tigers, bears and elephants?!" She asked as she shook her head. "Are you crazy or something?"

"No, you are!" He frowned. "How can you not have enough money to find some place that could?"

"It's not so much money as it is location and time, finding a place that will host us for a day or two? Easy, a place that will keep us for months on end? Now there's the hard part." She said with a sigh. "Look, I know this isn't ideal, but it's the only option I had, I am tired, the girls are tired, the animals are tired, we need rest Jacob."

He felt his eye twitch and facepalmed with a loud groan. "Any chance I can find a loophole?"

"Look it won't be that bad, if you are still resistant I can pay you, we can work out boundaries tomorrow when everyone is here, ok?"

"Ugh...fine, we'll talk it over tomorrow."

"Thank you….can I stay here for tonight?"

"Why can't you stay with the others?"

"Because between you and me I just want to have one extra day of sleeping on a real mattress and not a hammock or cot."

He let out another sigh. "Fine, but you'll use the guest bed tonight, and don't go getting any funny ideas or I'm calling the cops."

"Ok, ok, thanks Jacob." She said with a smile before moving forward quickly and kissing him on the cheek. "See you in the morning~"

He went wide eyed as she walked past him. "W-W-What?"

"Just so you know you're free to come to my bed~" She called, making sure to sway her hips with every step.

He blushed and glanced at them with a gulp. 'Damn it! Those pants leave nothing to the imagination!'

'I got him now, he's mine Slaya you scaley bitch!'

(Next day)

'I can't believe she snuck in here without waking me up.' He thought as he looked at the eccentric ringmaster who had her arms and legs wrapped around him as she snored away.

"Zzzz…. So warm…..zzzzz"

'Is she part ninja or something?' He thought as he tried to get out of her grasp. 'At least the rest of the nut house isn't here yet.'

Knock knock

'And speak of the devils.' He thought as he managed to get up only to have Alexandera hanging from him. 'Ugh, she's like a leech.'

"Mmmm….nice and firm…"

"Yeah yeah, now let go so I can go confront your circus." He said as he began to make his way out of the room. Alexandra slipped off as he headed down the stairs. He opened the door to find a menagerie of different girls waiting there with several setting up large tents, driving numerous trucks and unloading different cages and animals.

"Hey there." Greeted Cynthia with a smile. "Sorry for waking you up this early, but I wanted to let you know we've already started to get things ready."

"Yeah, yeah, your boss told me last night about the contract I signed without knowing." He said with a frown as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Yeah, still sorry about that, she's eccentric."

"Yeah, so eccentric she conned me into letting you guys stay for an entire off season, how long is that anyway?"

"About….five to six months?"

"FUCK!" He swore angrily. "I'm gonna kill her when she wakes up!"

"Again, I'm very sorry for all this."

Jacob let out a tired groan and shook his head. "Look….when you and all the others are done, just come inside, there's some stuff I need to make really clear."

"Ok, also… do you have a shower with hot water?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Could I….use it? I've had to rely on cold water only to get clean."

"Wait, you guys didn't have warm water? Thinking back that shower was pretty cold…..fine, shower quick then gather everyone in the living room."

"Thanks!"

"Hey, I wanna shower too!" Called Amy with a frown.

"Me too!" Piped up Claire.

"Don't push it." Glared Jacob.

(Later)

"Ok..so we need to set some ground rules." He spoke looking at all the girls sitting in his living room, making it extremely cramped with the trainers being calm due to Jessica holding them down. "First and foremost, this is MY property, not yours, mine. I'm just letting you stay because SOMEONE tricked me." He said as he glared at Alexandra. "That means I want you to ask permission before you enter the house."

"Can some of us live in it?"

"Only so many, if everyone tries to there'll be no space to move around. Rule number two, if you want to use the bathroom, kitchen, or even to enter my room for anything, you ask. I'm not gonna wake up and find a huge line to the bathroom just to use the shower, got it?"

"...we want the right to make a rotation schedule for it and your contract says we can get in your bed if we choose." Said Alexandra with a grin.

"I decide if the rotation is good to keep anyone from hogging all the hot water. And as of this moment, you've just been put at the very bottom of the list for those wanting to come into my bed."

"But I'm the ringleader!"

"Not in my house, and that leads me to rule number three, no using me for any acts while you're here without my permission!" He glared. "That means no cannons, no trapeze acts, and no trying to make me eat fire unless I say so, or you can go sleep in the tents, do I make myself clear?"

"That's fair, but we can't control the trainers, so we apologize ahead of time for whatever they do."

"Then rule four, any of them that comes and gets in my way, it's all your jobs to keep them off until I'm done. I still have a farm to work with, and if I don't do my work I can't sell milk, eggs, or even livestock, which means no money, got it?"

"Understood, though after that we can't completely control them, and unfortunately they've taken a liking to you."

"Which brings me to my next question." He sighed. "I'm not complaining about living with a bunch of girls, especially smoking hot ones, but why is it most of you are so attached? You barely know me for a week and you act like you're ready to jump my bones. Again, not complaining, just sorta caught off guard."

"Well, for some of us you look cute, you're strong so you can keep up with us, another reason is that the ringmaster's been stalking you and has a massive crush so some of us take that as a challenge to get you or that you're a good catch."

"By stalking, you mean in the span of one night, right?"

"No, we're talking mo-" Jessica started before Alexandra tackled her.

"One night! Just one night!"

"Oh really now?" He raised an eyebrow. "Sure sounds like you didn't want her to say, now why is that?"

"NO reason, what's the next rule?" She said with a faint blush.

"Hmm, ok." He smirked. "Next rule is that anytime I find out you lie or are hiding something, then you have to go running around the farm stark naked."

"What?! But it'll be winter soon, that's unfair!"

"Yeah, kind of like conning a guy into letting you stay here for half a year, right?"

She was silent and pouted while looking away.

"That's what I thought. Besides, one guy with over a dozen women? My libido won't be that quick to shut off like a light switch, so for the next rule, if you happen to find me 'working' on it, you can't get mad. Because if you can all stay here with girls you've worked with, chances are if something dangerous were to happen, you could call out for each other. Besides, it's natural and it's been a long time since I got with a girl, so it's only natural."

"Fair enough, though be careful, the trainers can smell stuff like that and they might go into heat."

"... what are they?" He asked in confusion.

"We grew up in the wild!" Spoke up one of the tiger girls.

"But what about the ears and tails….."

"D-Don't just ask a girl about her tail like that!" Cried the elephant girl with a blush.

"But I was just-"

"Don't ask, if they like you enough they'll tell you in private...and try to avoid touching them."

He raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Duly noted. Keep this in mind as well, if you stay here and eat, you gotta be willing to work around the farm too. More hands means easier work."

"Ok, that doesn't sound so bad, we need to keep in shape anyway." Said Jessica with a shrug. "We need to keep the animals active too."

"And finally, if, and I'm not saying there's a guarantee, but if something were to happen between anyone in this house. If they happen to need 'unwinding', try to put a sign up so others know and don't interrupt. I don't mean just for me, I mean for anyone in general."

"Fair enough, we had the same system in the circus except it was a bra pinned to the tent flap."

"Speaking of which, please try to keep clothes on when walking around here. I don't know if you go around without underwear when it's just you, but I don't want to see clothes laying around, which means if you make a mess, you clean it up."

"Ok, that seems reasonable, and we want your help occasionally too." Said Alexandra. "We need help with feeding animals sometimes, checking supplies to make sure nothing is broken or deteriorating."

"I can do that. So does everyone here understand the rules and agree?"

"Alright, if that's all dibs on first shower!" Called Jessica as she let go of the trainers.

"Hey no fair! We called dibs first!"

"Then come get it!" She called as the trainers, now free of Jessica's grasp rushed at Jacob.

"Shit!" He cried as they lunged at him only to get grabbed and pulled away by the snake charmer. "Heh, thanks for that."

"No problem hotssstuff." She hissed as her eyes turned into slits. 'Would you mind joining me for dinner sssssoon?"

"Uh, well I thought I was gonna have to get it started, but you can make it if you want."

"I was thinking of having it sssssoon, like now." She said as her tongue flickered out, showing a snakes tongue before Alexandra whacked her on the head. "OW!"

"Excuse her, she can get clingy." She said as she quickly pulled him out of her grasp. "Now c'mon, I'm still tired and I need my body pillow back."

"I'm not a body pillow." He said as she began to drag him upstairs.

"Well you sure are comfortable." She said as the girls watched them.

"She really has it for him bad, huh?"

"Like a schoolgirl."


	94. Chapter 94

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 94

A futa Kejerou goes on a lustful mission.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Monster Girl World, Zipangu, in a small little town near the coast-

We find ourselves in what seemed like a tiny village with a few boats tied to the coast. In this town was mostly humans trying to make a living, especially after the storms that nearly destroyed the town last year. Most were working on the fields in the meantime though.

However, the camera zoomed towards a small hut near the edge of town, which looked very fancy and as big as a mansion. Inside was well done up and decorated with a large bed in the middle.

This was especially true when we see the occupant, a tall woman with long messy black hair that reached to her legs and went over her face, dark blue eyes, a massive ass and a I cup chest, wearing a dark blue and pink kimono that showed off her legs and chest, a small pudge of a stomach, black sandals and white socks, a long pink comb piece with lotus flowers on the ends on her head, and had very pale skin, on the bed.

This was Rikamaru, the local introvert Kejourou, the laziest woman in the village, and overall the most shyest monster girl in the entire world. No really, she's so lazy she just lets men come to her and let them know how much it costs before letting them do all the work to get such a home. That and she was SO lazy that she would just let those that she liked get her the most tasty and rare foods just to skip going out and getting groceries, but to be fair, she was so shy that even seeing a man or woman in the eyes which cause her to shake in fear before fainting on anything in front of her, from mud to the occasional cake.

So yeah….she's not that you call normal, and THAT'S an understatement in this world.

"Mmm, wonder if I should just nap the day away." she yawned to herself. "Or just finish that scrumptious whale ribs I have? Mmmm, so many decisions."

As she daydreamed of food and sleeping, she smiled and licked her lips. She was so absorbed in it she didn't hear knocking on her door.

Knock knock.

"Mmmmm….ribs." She drooled. "Sushi...oh...so many cuisines~"

"Excuse me! Is anyone here?"

Rikamaru hummed while seeing squid burgers in her head being served by servants. "Mmmm, squid~"

"Hello! Is Rikamaru in here?!"

She blinked and snapped out of it before sighing. 'Another one? That was fast.' She then got up before slowly walking to the front door. 'I hope this one has a mountain of food, I'm starving.' she made sure her hair covered her face before opening it and saw it was a monk. "Yes? How may I help you?"

"Yes, I heard about you from the village."

'Please don't let this be one of those anti momono monks!' She thought in fear. "Oh, well that's nice. But that doesn't….you know. Explain anything."

"Well I came here to give you something."

Rikamaru blinked. "What kind of something?" 'Please let it be food!'

The monk moved his hand into his robe and pulled out something interesting for the Kejourou. It was a small crystal ball with a talisman on it.

"What's that?" She asked while starting to get nervous. 'A-A gift?! B-But I have nothing to give him! Oh gods above!'

"Just a gift from one of the kingdoms to the east." he replied as she shyly held it before he turned and started walking away. "Good luck with it."

Rikamaru blinked. "But why? I didn't even give you a gift."

"Consider it a gift for someone in need of its qualities."

'What does that mean?' She thought while looking at the object and closed the door. 'Still at least I can sleep now. But I'm so hungry!'

Her stomach growled making her sigh.

"I wonder what leftovers I have in the kitchen." Rikamaru said while walking to the kitchen.

(Later)

"BURP!" Rikamaru burped while finishing some leftover ribs while laying naked on the bed. "That felt good, and I feel so full now."

She stretched out and yawned while rolling on her stomach. "Today turned out better than I thought." She sighed and let out a tiny burp. "And I got a gift too, maybe I could use it next time those guys come and feed me. Mmmm, so much food and sex~"

An image of her in a kimono while getting fed luxury food by a hundred naked guys entered her head.

"Oh yes….that's the life I want." she smiled with a little drool. 'I just hope it happens soon, at this rate this is as far as I'll go by living near such a small village, but if I try moving….' she trailed off before gulping imagining too many people focusing on her. 'AHHHH! Calm down! You're not going anywhere, so just go to sleep, eat a lot, and fuck the men. It's a better life then….that.'

She rolled on her back and pulled the sheets up, but glanced at the crystal ball on her pillow.

'Still, what would that tiny thing do for me? It's pretty but….it's so plain.' She thought while closing her eyes. 'Maybe I can trade it for something tomorrow.'

As she went to sleep, she didn't notice the crystal ball glowing a little.

(Next morning)

"Mmmm…." Rikumaru groaned while scraping her ass and burped a little. "Need noodles…." she rolled on her side and mumbled before slowly opening her eyes. "Ugh….I hate mornings."

As she got up, she noticed that something was on her neck, something she knew wasn't there before.

That being the crystal ball.

"...huh?" She looked at her neck and blinked. "Meh, must've did it when I was sleep. Oh well, I'm hungry." she moved out of bed and stretched with her hair moving around to grab her clothes and slipped them on herself. "Time to finish all the leftovers, then I'm going to bed before the men come over."

She walked to the kitchen and started to eat the leftovers, with a no tack due to finding food edicate too much work for her.

Even with her appetite she still kept a nice slim figure, albeit with a little fat, but nothing compared to some warlords who would just sit around stuffing themselves. But if she put in some effort, she COULD become a warlord, but in her mind, she just wanted to avoid company, eat, and sleep her days away with the occasional fucking to keep her pussy occupied.

She sighed and leaned back in her chair, but looked at the crystal ball and swore the talisman glowed red. "It must be the lighting." she got up and made her way out before hearing a knock at the door. 'Oh no, they're here two hours early!'

Knock knock.

She let the hair cover her face before meekly walking to the front door. "C-Coming."

Knock knock.

Rikamaru walked to the door and opened it. "Sorry, I was eating at the moment." 'Please don't be mad.'

"Hiccup! Hey there." slurred a red skinned woman with brown hair, a J cup chest and large ass, with a long horn while holding a gourd and chuckled while wearing a leopard skin leotard. "I didn't think anyone was gonna really answer."

'Oh no! A Red Oni!' Rikamaru thought in fear. "Um….you need something?"

"Yeah, yeah." she nodded before taking a swig with a smile. "Do you got any sake? I'm on my last gourd and could go for some more."

"I think so? But you look….ready to pass out." She said with a tiny squeak.

"No way! I'm rearing to keep going." she laughed while swaying.

"Oh….miss?"

"Yaka."

"Miss Yaka, I think you should go home. This isn't a bar, but my house." 'I'm going to die!'

"Eh? You kidding?" she groaned. "But it looks so fancy like one."

"Yes it is, but it's a mess." She said as Yaka stumbled into the mansion. "H-Hey!"

"Woah! This is bigger than my cave!" She slurred before seeing the kitchen. "A feast!"

Rikamaru went wide eyed before running towards her, only to see the Red Oni to start eating her food. "AHHHHHH! GET AWAY FROM MY FOOD!"

"Nom nom nom nom nom!" she got out with Rikamaru feeling panic.

'Oh no! If she eats all my food then I'll starve!' She thought in fear. 'But if I stop her, she will kill me! Oh gods! What should I do?!'

As she thought that, the crystal ball glowed on her chest brighter and brighter.

"Nom nom nom!" Yaka chomped on some ribs and made a loud burp. "BBUURRPP! Oh that's good stuff!"

Rikamaru held her head before the crystal ball actually seeped into her chest making her stiffen up straight and gained a blank look before her eyes began to slowly glow red and she made a frown before walking towards the Red Oni.

"BURP! Ah! I love this place!" She laughed before Rikamaru grabbed her by the ear and pulled. "OW!"

"Mine." she let out in a cold tone before her hair lashed out and wrapped around the girl's body and hoisted her up in the air while some of the strands started moving into the leotard.

"Ah! What are you doing?!" Yaka cried out while feeling the hair moving around her chest and legs making her sober up quickly and gasp.

Rikamaru growled and let out a yell before her hair pulled against the leotard and tore it to pieces before wrapping around the oni's limbs and breasts before squeezing.

"Ah! H-Hey! Stop that!"

"No." She said coldly while giving them another squeeze. The Red Oni let out a moan while the bottom of her kimono started to feel warm making her growl and pull it up before seeing her pussy growing wet, only to let out a louder groan as her clit began to slowly grow.

The Red Oni went wide eyed as the clit slowly grew and grew until it became a massive cock that would rival stallions with balls as large as coconuts. "H-Holy shit!"

Rikamaru was caught off guard, but she didn't flinch and instead lowered the Red Oni down near her and grabbed her cheeks before slamming their lips together.

"MMMMM?!" Yaka moaned out while feeling the tongue moving against her own and dominated it as the hair kept on squeezing her ass and breasts.

Rikamaru kept on kissing her while her large cock was looking very throbbing and eager to fuck the Red Oni into a blubbering mess. She pulled back with Yaka blushing before finding herself carried by the girl over to her bed and dropped on it.

"W-What?" She stuttered while the hair started to move onto her wrists and ankles, causing her to be tied up to the bed as Rikamaru began to move closer to her as their breasts touched one another. "W-Wait, I'm not ready yet! A-And I'm a virgin!"

"So am I." She said while licking her lips. She grabbed Yaka's breasts and started to squeeze and knead them with a lustful grin. She learned down before giving one of them a long lick making the Red Oni gasp with a moan.

"Oh." She moaned while Rikamaru kept on squeezing her breasts with the dick poking her slit and making her drip a little. 'This feels right….but I hoped to be on top instead of the bottom.'

Rikamaru found her mind filled with lustful thoughts and gave one of the nipples a hard suck while licking it making Yaka moan louder as the Kejourou gave the other breast a hard squeeze while giving the nipple a pinch.

"Oooh!" She gasped. "D-Don't tease me, I'm really getting horny for some rough sex."

Rikamaru let go of the breasts and used some of her hair to resume squeezing the mounds before spreading the folds and licked her lips before she began pushing the tip against the hole.

The Red Oni moaned as the cock went deeper into her pussy as the cock made a massive bulge on her stomach and pushed into her womb. "Ah, come on….plow me."

Rikamaru thrusted into her pussy hard while keeping the pace going.

"AHHHH~!" cried out Yaka with wide eyes and bit her lip feeling her pussy get stretched wide open with blood leaking out.

Rikamaru kept on thrusting into the pussy while using her hair to play with the Red Oni's assets. The tightness and warmth the pussy had around her dick was making her feel better than having sex with any other man in the past and couldn't stop moving her hips.

'Oh gods! She's like a raging Ushi-oni, but TEN TIMES worse!' She thought while dripping juices from her pussy and her nipples became super hard. 'I never knew my first dick would come from a woman!'

The Kejourou kept on thrusting harder and harder into the Red Oni while the cock started to get bigger and bigger with the stored cum in her massive balls. "Ugh, grrrrr! Ah! Grrr!"

"Kami! Kami! Kami!" Yaka grunted while feeling the cock making her womb tingle. "Ahh! Fuck me! Fuck me like a bitch! Please! I want to be fucked!"

"Grrrrrrr!" Rikamaru grunted while the cock was getting even bigger. "GRRRRRR!"

"Ah! Fuck me! Oh kami fuck me! Please! I want your cock forever!" she cried out feeling her mind getting foggy.

Rikamaru grunted and roared before sending sperm into the womb, causing the stomach to bloat out from the large amount as a pink heart tattoo with a large cock on it appeared on her stomach as it glowed brightly. "RRRROOAARRR!"

"AHHHHH~!" screamed Yaka with her tongue hanging out as she felt sperm pool inside with the excess explode out around the dick.

The cock kept on pouring into her as the tattoo kept on glowing until it became permanently fused to her body.

Both grunted while Yaka passed out from the fucking as Rikamaru kept on fucking her senseless.

(Next morning)

Rikamaru looked at the Red Oni, filled with fresh sperm while she slept and looked at her dick which had calmed down, but felt there was something off.

Besides being hungrier than an army, it was the fact she couldn't stop thinking about fucking, at all. It was like she wanted to keep going and going, no matter what.

Rikamaru grunted while looking at Yaka's ass and licked her lips while her stomach was growling like mad.

"Zzzzzzzz."

She reached out to the girl, but looked at the filled holes and pulled her hand back. No, doing it again with her wouldn't be what she wanted. She wanted to use this dick for someone else, someone new.

But first, she needed to eat, because it's better to fuck a person with a full belly then with an empty one.

She headed off to the kitchen without bothering to cover up her dick.

(Later)

Rikamaru let out a loud burp while finishing the entire 'tributes' from her male lovers. She then got up and saw her dick was back to its large and hard form.

Which was also right when Yaka entered while limping.

"Ugh." Yaka groaned before seeing Rikamaru and blushed. "Hi….love. Sleep well?"

"Grrr."

She walked over and kissed her cheek. "Last night was...great. And for a Kejourou, you're alright, especially that cute belly of yours."

She grunted at that.

"So...can you let me stay here? I'll be a good housewife if you want."

Rikamaru looked at her before nodding and used part of her hair to slap her ass.

"Ah, oh you." She smiled happily as Rikamaru walked away. "Hey, are you getting food or something?"

She shook her head and went to her room before grabbing various items along with a basket to hold it in. She then grabbed a map of the world and started to used a ink brush to make a line on the map, from Zipangu to the Mist Continent, the Tentacle Forest to the Fairy Kingdom, the Desert Region to Wonderland, and many many more areas until she returned to her hometown.

Yaka walked in to the room. "Dear? Are you heading on an adventure?"

"Grrr." she let out without turning around.

"Oh then I wish you luck." She said with a smile. "And if you fuck anyone else, tell me so I can prepare the rooms, ok dear?"

"Grrr." she replied while the basket was filled and she closed it while seeing Yaka take a swig from a gourd.

"Ah! Needed that." She said before smiling. "Love you dear, be safe~"

Rikamaru grunted before walking out of the room, but not before kissing Yaka in the lips.

"Mmmmmm~" she moaned before Rikamaru walked away with the Red Oni grinning wide. 'Damn, wish she at least fucked me one more time.'

As for the Kejourou, this was the start of something great, for her cock that was.

(Later)

-Some miles away from the village on the sandy beach-

Rikamaru kept on walking while feeling very tired due to not usually getting out of the house. She was looking around while her dick had gone soft under her kimono. She grunted while looking around for both some fish and a person to fuck.

So far she couldn't find neither.

"Grrr." She growled with hunger. She heard her stomach grumble making her shake her head and look around before spotting something ahead sitting on a rock.

That something was a large Ushi-Oni with J cup breasts, a large ass, horns the size of a human arm, with a single red talisman on her right eye. And well….she looked depressed.

"Damn it, first getting turned by one for no good reason and now my boyfriend leaves me for that...stupid Jiangshi!" She cried out while rubbing her eye. "What's wrong with me? I still look more beautiful than her!"

Rikamaru growled a little while walking to her and touched her arm.

She blinked. "Oh no, please don't let it be that Jiangshi bitch!" she turned before letting out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank Kami, sorry, thought you were someone else."

She looked at her while somehow purring.

"Why are you here anyway? Trying to ask me directions because I'm just a stranger here." She sighed. "I miss the Mist Continent."

Rikamaru licked her lips with her hair flowing out towards the woman who didn't notice.

"Anyway, I'm Karmai, former knight and now...mamono Ushi-Oni." She sighed. "And...wait. What's up with that kimono?"

"Grrr." Rikamaru responded with her eyes glowing more before Karmai suddenly found the hair lashing out and wrapping around her thorax, legs, and arms.

"H-Hey! Let me go!" She yelled while trying to break the hair, but found that it was stronger then her own monstrous strength. She found herself rolled on her back with her legs spread out as Rikamaru walked over with a grin before moving her hand across Karmai's groin making her blush. "H-Hey! What are you doing?!"

"Grrrr." She growled before fisting the pussy hard.

"AHHH!" She screamed while getting fisted again and again. "D-Don't put your whole hand in there!"

Rikamaru licked her lips while using her other hand to rub around the outer folds making Karmai gasp and squirm in the hold. She then used her hair to rub both her nipples and anus as the Ushi-Oni moaned at this gesture.

"H-Hey ahhh!" she moaned with her body slowly getting warm. 'Why is she doing this? Why isn't she speaking? And why am I already getting excited?!'

Rikamaru kept on fissting and rubbing her pussy while her cock became large and in charge again. "Grrrr."

"Ahhh!" She cried out before seeing the dick. 'W-What?! An Incubus?!'

Rikamaru pulled her hand out to show juices on it before licking it over making Karmai blush harder.

"D-Don't do that!" She blushed. "Just stop it or I'll never get married!"

Rikamaru narrowed her eyes before she made her hair near the Ushi-Oni's anus wrap and condense into a round shape before pushing against the hole.

"AHHHHH!" She cried out while the hair started thrusting into her at an increased rate, making her ass and thorax jiggle like crazy.

Rikamaru licked her lips at that before sucking the juices with her mouth.

"Ahhhhh! I-It's in my butt!" Karmai cried out while feeling her ass jiggling like mad as Rikamaru looked at her and pointed to her massive cock.

"Grrr."

Karmai went wide eyed before the cock pushed into her pussy. "AHHH!"

The woman her closer to her before kissing Karmai's lips. She pushed her tongue in making the Ushi-Oni moan and groan.

"Mmmmmm~"

Rikamaru kept on thrusting into Karmai's pussy before the hair in her ass kept on thrusting into the anus. The snug pussy was taking in her dick easier than Yaka before she reached up and grabbed at the breasts.

'Oh kami! I feel...I feel so good!' She thought while the same tattoo from before appeared on her stomach. 'I'm starting to feel so good!'

Rikamaru growled and broke the kiss while moving her hips faster. "Grrrrr!"

"Ahhh!" Karmai cried out while feeling the cock getting bigger inside her body. "I-I'm going to come!"

Rikamaru grunted and let out a roar before her dick twitched and spewed her seed inside.

"AHHH!" She cried out while her tattoo glowed brightly as she felt the stomach began to bulge. 'OH IT FEELS SO GOOOOOOOD!'

(Later)

She panted with her lower legs twitching while Rikamaru looked at her from the side and nodded. "Who….are you…?"

She grunted before moving her kimono sleeve inwards to show a name tag on it.

"Rika...maru?" Karmai said while blinking. "Cute name…"

Rikamaru nodded before pointing to the direction she came from and grunted.

"Is that where you came from?"

"Grr." She nodded.

"I see….so maybe it's a safe place?" She said. "Thank you Rikamaru, your nice...even if you did scare me with that cock."

She grunted before walking away, but not before slapping her ass so hard it jiggled.

"OH!" she jumped while using her arms to try and cover it. 'My butt's way too big, and I just can't believe she managed to make me feel so good so fast.'

(Later)

Rikamaru sighed while eating some lobsters that she caught from the water while noticing that there was a small shrine on a hill behind her. Her hair was sprawled out behind her while she thought she heard a twig snapping.

Creak.

She blinked while eating another lobster. "Mm?"

"Who are you?" Spoke a regal voice from behind her.

"Mmmm?" She said while still chewing on a lobster tail.

"Turn around when I'm talking to you."

Rikamaru turned and saw a gold colored Ryu with long white hair, red fur on her tail, a small ass, K cup breasts, long pointed ears that looked like gills, with golden scales, red eyes, a golden orb around her neck and on her stomach, while wearing a kimono of light green with shoulderless sleeves and long red flaps around her waist.

"Who are you to trespass in the realm of Ruyi?"

"Grrr."

"How are you," She asked again before seeing Rikamaru grabbing a crab and gave to her. "Wait...is that an offering?"

She nodded with a grunt.

Ruyi looked at it before taking it with her tail and bit into it. "I accept your offering. Thank you."

She grunted while looking at Ruyi's body and licked her lips.

"Now, what is your name, that way I can bless you, for I'm the local water goddess of this beach." She said with a smile.

Rikamaru opened her kimono up and pointed to her name.

"Ah, Rikamaru." She nodded. "I know of you, one of my former husbands told me your were a lazy and introverted Kejourou. But from what I see, you are kind, and I appreciate kind humans and mamonos."

"Grrr." She grunted.

"What will I bless you with? Endless food? Servants? Generations of children and grandchildren?"

Rikamaru pointed to her dick.

"Oh my, you...wish for help?"

She shook her head before pointing her her pussy.

"Wait….you want to bed me?!"

Rikamaru nodded as her hair moved all around her.

"T-That's ridiculous!" she crossed her arms. "I may grant numerous blessings, but that doesn't mean I'd let all of them bed me."

She cocked her head while moving her hair towards her ass, right under the sand.

"I mean I'm not ready to have eggs, especially from one I just met." Ruyi blushed. 'This Rikamaru is a horny one, hopefully not that horny like my ex.'

Rikamaru slowly gave a lustful grin.

"AHHH!" Ruyi screamed while getting hair around her arms, ass, and breasts while some of the hair was touching a certain spot. "H-Hey! Not my reverse scale!"

The Kejourou walked over while her dick felt harder with some of her hair rubbing against the scale.

The Ryu moaned while her eyes turned into slits and her body started to get very warm. "Ahhh~!"

Rikamaru let out a low chuckle before some of the hair around the mounds wrapped around the nipples and gave them a hard tug.

"Oooh!" She moaned before using her tail to wrap around the woman. "Don't tease! I'm so so horny now! Just fuck me already like a slut!"

The woman growled at this while grabbing her ass and squeezed them. This got another moan with her giving it a slap.

"Ooooh!" She moaned while the cock poked her slit. "Again!"

And cue her squeezing harder while her dick looked ready to pierce the Ryu's slit.

"Oooooh~!" Ruyi moaned while getting kissed by Rikamaru, as the dick was pushed into her pussy. "Mmmm!"

Rikamaru thrusted into her womb hard while the same heart tattoo appeared on Ruyi's stomach. "Mmmmm~"

Ruyi moaned while feeling her body warming up as she felt her mind going hazy with lust. 'Oh Kamis! Her dick is huge!'

"Mmmmm." Rikamaru used her tongue on her while thrusting harder and harder into her womb as her hair began smacking the Ryu's ass hard, making juices pour from her slit.

'She's so hard! I'm going crazy!' thought the woman with her tail coiling around Rikamaru's waist and squeezing it.

"Mmm." She moaned while releasing her sperm into the womb, causing Ruyi to moan out with ecstasy.

"OH YES! GIVE ME YOUR EGGS!" she screamed out with some of the hair wrapping around her scale and squeezing it making her pussy grip the big dick like a vice.

"Grrrr!"

"AHHHH! GIVE ME MORE SPERM!" she roared out in lust with her body burning up.

Rikamaru grunted while pouring more and more sperm into the womb while not realizing that their sexcapade was causing a typhoon to be created.

(Later)

Rikamaru was drenched to the bones while being carried to the temple and given food from a blushing Ruyi.

"I guess we should be more careful." She blushed. "But rejoice for I have food to give to my new...wife?" 'Can two mamono's even have same sex lovers?'

She grunted before eating the food up. Her dick felt itself going soft while Ruyi winced and held her ass.

'It still hurts.' She thought as Rikamaru looked at her and groped her left breast. She blushed with Rikamaru still having a lustful gleam in her eyes. "J-Just how much more horny are you?"

She pulled out a map from her basket and pointed at it and then her dick. "Grr."

"Wait...so you're going on a round the world trip for...sex?"

She nodded. "Grrr."

"Just how many have you bedded already?"

She raised two fingers up.

"And how many are you...going to bed?"

Rikamaru then caused her hair form a number sixty symbol on each of her tips.

"...HOLY KAMI AND THE GODS ABOVE!" she spoke out in shock. "Are you trying to get some disease?!"

Rikamaru shrugged with a grunt.

'Is she some kind of nymphomaniac without regards to her own health?' She thought in shock. 'But that can't be, she's lazy….I think?'

Rikamaru got up before putting some food in her basket and got ready to go.

"Wait, aren't you going to stay the night?"

She shook her head.

"But they're bandits at this hour, and possibly mamonos." Ruyi said. "Just stay the night please."

She shook her head again.

"Please?"

She pondered before sniffing her armpits and gagged.

"Yes, I'll give you a bath, just don't go out at this time of night."

She let out a sigh and nodded.

"Good, you can sleep with me tonight. Just...don't play with my ass again." Ruyi blushed while Rikamaru smirked.

SLAP!

"H-Hey!"

(Next morning)

'I knew something like this would happen.' Ruyi thought while covered in hickies as Rikamaru was sparkling and had a new backpack made of silk and Minotaur skin on her back, to replace the old basket.

"Grr." She said while sucking on Ruyi's nipple and sucked the rich milk from it.

'And HOW am I lactating?!' She thought in shock.

Rikamaru finished up and patted Ruyi's cheek cutely. She got up from the bed and stretched before waving goodbye.

Ruyi blinked before smiling. 'Maybe I should check her estate out, it's only fair.'

(Later)

-Somewhere in a dark forest in Zipangu-

Rikamaru kept on walking while growling as she felt both tired and hungry while she also was thirsty for water. "Grrrr."

She had been hiking for the past few hours without running into anyone. And she was starting to get very tired.

As she walked in the forest, she heard a crackling sound coming from the mountains in the distance. That was when she saw lightning forming on the highest mountain and...went towards her!

ZAP!

BOOOM!

She jumped from the explosion and ducked behind a tree.

"Ah! I love going fast!" Grinned a woman with long dark blue hair that went to her waist had had neon blue tips, two pointed ears on her head, pale skin, dark yellow eyes, dark blueish white fur on her feet and the sides of her lower legs with neon blue fur was between her toes in the shape of lightning bolts, a J cup chest and large ass, a long furry blue tail with a brown colored tip, and wearing a purple and blue kimono with blue points on the sides. "Being a Raiju is great!"

"Grrrr."

The Raiju looked around before masturbating with her pussy. "Kami, I'm so horny today~ Oh ho ho ho~"

Rikamaru narrowed her eyes before getting an idea.

"Ah." She sighed while quickly groping her breasts. "Now I'm going to do this all day, and maybe anyone envious of my body, oh ho ho ho!"

Rikamaru walked behind some of the bushes with her hair stretching out.

The mamono sighed while slapping her own ass. "Ah~ This is perfect, and I'm just getting started~"

And cue the hair grabbing her legs and arms as it pulled her towards Rikamaru.

"Hey! What the kami?!" she cried out while sparking before spotting the woman.

"Grrr." She growled while using her hair to pin the Raiju to the ground.

"Hey! Let go! Do you know who I am?! I'm Kari of the mountains! I'm a countess here!" She yelled out before seeing the dick becoming rock hard and gasped. "You're a guy?!"

She growled while pulling down her kimono to show off her chest and began using her hair to wiggle around Kari's anus and pussy, which became drenched on contact.

"AHHH!" she jumped with wide eyes while sparking more.

Rikamaru kept this up before moving closer to Kari and kissed her while pushing her cock into the pussy, with the hair still wiggling around like crazy. "Grrrr."

"AHHHH!" 'Why is she fucking me...wait?! Is she jealous of my body?!'

"Grrrr!" Rikamaru grunted as the tattoo appeared on Kari's stomach.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" She cried out before getting kissed on the lips as both got covered in lightning. 'She's really good at this! But after this I'm getting answers-AHHH!'

Rikamaru kept on thrusting while groping the Raiju's breasts with her hands.

"AH! AH! AH! AHH!" she cried out before shocking Rikamaru.

But for the Kejourou, she felt it making her even hornier before thrusting harder and harder as her hair pushed harder into Kari's ass.

"OOOOOOOOOH~!" She cried out before getting tons of seed in her womb, making her shock the two with lightning. "OH YEEEEEES!"

"GRRRRR!"

"MORE SPERM!"

Both kept on fucking like crazy while the sky started to enter midday.

(Later)

Kari groaned while covered in sperm as Rikamaru was busy slapping her ass.

"Grrr." She growled while seemingly trying to punish her for acting cocky.

"Ah...ah...how much….more?"

SMACK!

Rikamaru kept on slapping before finishing up with a loud smack as she moved over and showed Kari her name tag. "Grrr."

"OW!" She gasped before seeing the name. "Rika...maru…." She then passed out from the fucking as Rikamaru got up and walked away. 'I will...get her...for…..'

(Later)

-Deeper into the woods-

The Kejourou splashed some water on her face to try and wake up since she was feeling exhausted from her last romp. As she looked at the water, she saw some fish and heard her stomach growling as she was starving.

GROWL!

Rikamaru growled before using her hair to grab any fish she could catch from the water and started eating them raw. She smiled at the taste before noticing her dick slowly growing hard. "Grrrr."

As she looked at the dick, she felt the urge to fuck anything, even the ground at this point. But when she stood up she heard a branch creak.

"Grrrr?" Rikamaru growled while looking around for the source of the noise. She heard distant footsteps above her making her narrow her eyes before lashing her hair out.

CRASH!

The figure in the trees jumped away while Rikamaru tried to grab them. That was when the figure landed on the ground to reveal a tall woman with tanned skin, with dark purple hair that had a long ponytail going to her massive ass and held together by a shuriken, with pointed ears, dark sandals with red cloth going to her knees and tired to a white bow, a K cup chest, wearing sleeveless gauntlets with fishnet on her arms, wearing a long red scarf with a black flower on it around her neck and over her mouth and nose, dark green eyes, a skimpy see through kimono that was tight around her breasts and hips and showed off her crotch, and a long tail with a heart on the end that had a pink ribbon under it. In her hands was a kunai and a small knife. "I see you have good senses, but still, you won't stop me from bringing you to my village."

"Grrr?"

She lunged at her before getting knocked back by the hair. "You seem like a lazy but worthy opponent. Know this, I am Ino of the Northern Kunoichi village, and you are my target."

The Kejourou looked Ino over with her dick growing harder.

"Any last words?" She said while raising her kunai up.

"...grr." She grinned before using the hair to grab her tail and pulled Ino right into her lips as some parts of her hair removed the cloth, revealing some black lipstick and a small scar over her upper lip.

CHU~

Ino's eyes widened while finding her body wrapped up tightly by the hair.

Rikamaru kept on kissing her while the heart tattoo appeared on Ino's left ass cheek. She then moved her hands on her ass and began kneading them hard.

Ino gasped and blushed while feeling her body getting warm with the dick pressed against her stomach. 'T-This shouldn't be happening! I'm suppose to seduce her, not be caught off guard like this!'

The woman kept on squeezing her ass before moving the flap away and poked her dick against her pussy.

Ino pulled her mouth back and shook her head. "W-Wait! I should be seducing you, not the other way around!"

Rikamaru growled before licking Ino's cheek and nipped her earlobe, making the Kunoichi moan.

"Oooh~" she moaned. The dick was warm and making it hard for her to focus with the scent coming from the hair making her relax.

Rikamaru smirked before pushing the dick into her pussy, making Ino moan as the dick thrusted hard and quick into her body.

"Oooooooh~!" she cried out with her tail standing up straight. She then started to moan louder and louder while getting fucked in the ass by some hair. 'T-This is….like a ninjitsu….'

"Grrrrr!" grunted Rikamaru while squeezing Ino's ass harder.

"Ooooh!" She moaned while feeling her mind going hazy. "You….are a real...ah! Kunoichi…."

Hearing that made Rikamaru frown before getting an idea and started to slow down her thrusts while letting go of Ino's ass.

"Ah...ah….huh?" She said while looking confused. 'Did she lose interest?'

Rikamaru raised some of her hair up and lightly slapped Ino.

"Ow! What the, hey!"

Slap.

Slap.

SLAP!

SLAP!

"OW!" she let out with a frown. "What? What did I say?!"

"Grrr."

SLAP!

Ino moaned loudly while her ass kept on getting redder and redder as it jiggled and the folds got tighter on Rikamaru's cock. 'W-Why does this feel so good?!'

Rikamaru felt the folds growing more wet before smirking and stopped slapping.

"Ah...ah…" Ino panted. "I conceded defeat but...please fuck me….my lady…."

Rikamaru held a hand up to her ear while gesturing her to speak up.

"Please my lady….fuck me."

She shrugged.

"My lady! Please fuck me please!" she begged with her tail swishing. "I need more!"

Rikamaru nodded before thrusting into the pussy again, but at ten times the speed.

"AHHHHHHHH!" she screamed out with wide eyes since the tip was pushing itself into her cervix.

The Kejourou grunted while feeling her cock twitching and released her sperm, causing the Kunoichi's stomach to expand from all the pent up load she had, even after fucking four mamonos.

"AHHHHHHH~!" Ino cried out with lust.

(Some time later)

"My lady." Ino said while bowing to Rikamaru while her stomach was still bloated. "Please let me serve you."

"Grrr."

"Please, it's a Kunoichi's duty."

She took out her map from the backpack and pointed to her village.

"Wait...you want me to station there and protect the estate?"

She nodded.

"I, Ino, shall obey and bring great food and wealth from my village to assist you my lady."

"Grrr."

Ino bowed before disappearing in a puff of red smoke.

Rikamaru growled before walking away.

(Later)

-Deeper into the forest, in a small meadow-

"Mmmm!?" moaned out a Oomukade with long dark hair, a dark green and purple lower body and legs, a large ass and a G cup chest, dark brown eyes, and had a dark green and purple kimono with flower designs on it, as she got fucked in the ass by Rikamaru with the woman's hair wrapped around her mouth to gag her and her body..

This was Ooka, the Oomukade, and she tried to assault the Kejourou when she wasn't looking but….the toxic from her mandibles and the woman's lust caused the tables to turn on the mamono.

Rikamaru smirked while pistoning in and out of the snug ass with the smaller legs twitching each time.

"Ah!" 'Oh kami! She's turning my ass inside out!' She thought while cumming a lot. 'Her dick is reaching so far inside me!'

Rikamaru kept on fucking her ass before sending sperm into the anus while the hair started to pull on her nipples.

"MMMMMM!" Ooka moaned while getting filled with sperm. 'Oh kami!'

"Grrrr!" growled Rikamaru while pulling the ass as close to her dick as possible.

After a few minutes Ooka felt anus getting released from the dick before getting pushed into her pussy, as it still came. "AHHHHH!"

"Grrr!" She grunted while pouring more sperm into her and began licking Ooka's anus.

'Oh kami! I'm cumming!' she thought with her juices gushing out over Rikamaru's face.

She grunted while fucking and pouring more sperm into her as the heart tattoo appeared on Ooka's forehead. "GRRRRR!"

"OH KAMI!" She cried out while feeling very horny.

(Later)

Ooka smiled while Rikamaru was riding her to the village at the base of the mountain. "Don't worry dear, this village is perfect for you to rest. Plus at the end of the mountain is a port village."

She grunted at that while playing with her ass and nipples.

"If you want a break to use my body, let me know."

She grunted before taking out a map and pointed at it.

"...you live there? Wait, you want me to live there!" She grinned. "Thank the kami above! No more old logs for a bed! Thank you!"

Rikamaru grunted before squeezing the ass cheeks and nipped them.

"Oh!" Ooka moaned while they made it to borders of a small village. "Here we are, and don't worry, there aren't any racist anti mamonos here. But I can't go because I kinda been a deviant here….for two years." 'It was my first urge!'

Rikamaru nodded and got off the woman's back.

"I'll see you at the village when you get back!" She said before walking back into the forest. 'By kami….that cock is addicting.'

Rikamaru watched her go away before pulling out a small sheet of parchment and jotted down her name and put it away.

(In the village)

She looked around while her stomach growled like crazy and was hoping for a buffet for her starving pudge of a gut. She walked past the villagers with most of the men staring with blushes.

GROWL!

She groaned before seeing a ramen store and licked her lips. She walked over and sat on down one of the small chairs.

"Hello!" Said a Gyoubu Danuki with red hair and fur, a purple kimono with red robes, a light brown leaf on her head, light green eyes, a massive ass and D cup chest, and wearing a white cloth on her head. "Welcome to Izami Ramen chain number ten, I'm your waitress and owner for today, Temari! What can I get for you?"

Rikamaru looked down at the menu and rubbed her chin.

"Don't be shy, it's all authentic." Temari giggled.

She pointed to a gumbo ramen and placed all ten fingers out.

"...WHAT?!" 'Those are HUGE?! But ten...TEN?!'

She pointed again and made a ten symbol in her hair.

She narrowed her eyes. "Do you have money for ten gumbo ramens?"

Rikamaru pulled out a sack of gold from her backpack, a gift from Ruyi before she left and was magically refilling, and placed it on the table.

'Damn! She must be real popular around town.' She thought before going to the kitchen. 'But she also feels a bit lazy in my eyes.'

(A few minutes later)

Rikamaru looked at the giant pool sized ramen and drooled.

"Here you...go." Panted Temari with sweat on her arms. "Ten gumbo ramens."

She smirked before getting an idea and pointed at the Gyoubu Danuki and then the ramen as she stripped naked.

"Woah! What are you-sweet Demon Lord!"

She blinked before jumping in and started eating.

(Nine bowls later)

Rikamaru burped before pointing to the tenth one and then at the shocked Temari as she had a small gut now. "Grrr."

'Oh...my…..she….is still hungry?!'

She pointed again with a frown.

"R-Right, I'll get you some more."

She shook her head before dragging her into the broth and threw her in as she followed sooth.

"GAH!" she cried out before finding Rikamaru over her with a wide grin. "H-Hey! What's the big i-mmm!?"

She kissed Temari's lips while her dick began really hard and covered in broth as she began to strip the Gyoubu Danuki with her wet hair.

"Mmmmm!?" she let out with a blush while Rikamaru reached down to rub at her slit making her jump. 'Is she nuts?! Someone could walk in and see us!'

Rikamaru kept on kissing while moving them deeper into the broth and began to play with her nipples.

She twitched at this while the dick poked her slit and the hair began to tickle her anus. She started to giggle and found the lips pulled back before finding herself picked up by the hair, spun upside down, and was face to face by Rikamaru's dick covered in broth with the tip prodding her cheek. 'S-She wants me to...oh my….it smells so good…'

Rikamaru kept on ticking the Gyoubu Danuki with her hair while waiting for her dick to be sucked on.

"J-Just try not to dunk me." Temari stuck her tongue out and started licking around the tip, tasting the broth.

Rikamaru licked her lips while licking Temari's broth covered pussy making the girl gasp with the Kejourou licking up and down it eagerly.

'It tastes so good!' She thought before putting the entire cock in her mouth. 'Like shrimp ramen!'

Rikamaru groaned with her dick growing harder in Temari's mouth causing her to try and move her hips back and forth.

The Gyoubu Danuki gasped while sucking harder on the dick as the heart tattoo appeared over her pussy. 'It's so tasty! By the Demon Lord! It's so good!'

(Later)

Rikamaru let out a small burp while putting her clothes back on as Temari was panting and fucked silly, soaking in the large bowl with sperm leaking from her pussy and covered in it.

"Ah...ah…"

Rikamaru burped again before finishing the broth and looked at Temari. "Grrr."

"So...much….sperm…"

She picked her up before showing her both the map and her name tag. "Grrrr."

Temari groaned before her economic thinking took place and got an idea. "Next stop….for Izami Ramen number eleven….yea….."

Rikamaru rubbed her belly and walked away from the store before seeing a man stop in front of her. "Grrr?"

"Hey there cutie."

She looked him over before walking away, uninterested.

"Huh? Hey wait! I can pay if that's the issue."

She gave him the finger before walking away and down a corner, which was the local mayor's castle.

"Hey!"

Rikamaru walked down the road before seeing the castle and knocked on the door. She heard some footsteps before it slowly began to open.

"Yes?" Spoke a tall dark blue skinned woman with long black hair in a ponytail to her large ass and tied with a bloody red bow, a H cup chest, golden eyes, a dark purple robe over her legs, a pair of bandages around her chest, a pink sash on her left shoulder with bamboo armor on her hand, an entire right arm covered in bones and a glowing blue skull on her crotch area and shoulder, a neck and helmet piece made of bone going from her chin to the sides of her head and right on her forehead, tiny horns on the piece, and a very flat stomach as a long katana was on her hip. "You need something?"

She nodded before pointing to the setting sun.

"Yes, I know it's the sun."

She pointed again before gesturing the notion of sleeping.

"...what?"

Rikamaru huffed before pointing to the estate and pretended to sleep.

"You wish to stay the night?"

She nodded with a grunt.

"As you wish, after all it's lonely at night….after my lord died." She sighed sadly. 'I can't believe he died from a stampede of slime.'

Rikamaru patted her shoulder in sympathy. She walked inside as the Ochimusha shut the door behind her.

(Later)

"Grr." Rikamaru said while giving the Ochimusha, who's name was Ginja, a backwash as they were taking a bath together.

"That feels nice." She sighed. 'This is a strange mamono, still her name is cute. Rikamaru.'

Rikamaru kept on rubbing her back as her dick became very hard and pushed between the large ass crack. "Grrr."

Ginja shivered while the cock was stuck in her ass crack. "H-Hey, be careful back there."

"Grrr?"

"My ass is sensitive." She blushed as Rikamaru started to grin at the revelation. That's when she suddenly found some of the hair lashing out and wrapping around her breasts. "Hey!"

Rikamaru moves closer while pushing the cock into her ass. "GRRRR~!"

"AHHH!" She cried out as the heart tattoo appeared on her back.

Rikamaru grunted while thrusting into her body.

"Oooooh!" Ginja moaned while feeling her body getting very warm. "T-Too big! It's too big!"

But that didn't stop the thrusting as Rikamaru began to put her hair into her pussy and began kissing her lips. "Mmmmm~"

The Ochimusha moaned while kissing back with her nipples getting fully erect and looked like tiny thumbs. "Mmmmm~"

Rikamaru grunted while thrusting her dick into the very tight anus. It was clamping around the upper part making her try moving faster.

"Mmmmm~" Ginja moaned while feeling her ass getting pushed by the massive dick while she came into the water. 'Oh gods! I feel so good...after so many years without a dick!'

"Grrr!" Rikamaru grunted before grabbing the nipples and pulled as her cocked twitched wildly.

"OOOOOH!" She moaned while cumming again as the hair began to thrust into the pussy and made her very horny. "I FEEL MY BODY GOING MAD!"

Rikamaru grunted before shooting her seed into the ass.

"AHHHHHHHH!" She cried out while getting filled to the brim with sperm. "SOOOOO MUUUUCCCCHHHHH!"

Rikamaru kept on pouring more sperm as Ginja's stomach bloated to the point of looking like a gut before she pushed her on her stomach and rode her like a horse.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

(Next morning)

"Ugh…." Ginja moaned while looking very bloated as Rikamaru had placed a scroll into her anus and pussy while said Kejourou was putting her clothes on and got ready to go.

She pointed to her village on a map and grunted.

"That's...where...you reside?"

She nodded.

"I see…." she said before Rikamaru slapped her jiggling ass. "Mmmm~"

"Grrr." She grunted before walking out of the estate.

(Later)

-In the mountains-

Rikamaru shivered as she was in a blizzard and was trying to stay warm. She tried to wrap her hair around her like a coat, but it didn't work.

As she walked up the mountain, she noticed a cave near the summit and trekked towards it. With each step her body began to get colder and colder.

She shivered and tried to ignore the snowflakes before reaching the mouth of the cave. "Grrrr."

Inside the cave was a small bed, a fireplace that was not in use, and a few wooden chairs in the back. But no one was there at all.

Rikamaru walked into the bed and got herself under the covers before falling asleep.

(Three hours later)

She was lightly snoring under the covers while feeling nice and toasty. And she had dreams of food, being a queen of a kingdom and fucking while in bed. Overall, she was very happy.

But she didn't even notice that someone was starting a fire in the fireplace.

That being a tall woman with long white hair going to her large ass, dark blue skin, blue eyes, a H cup chest, and wearing a dark blue and white kimono and a blue icicle on her head.

"This fire should be big enough for now." She said with a smile as Rikamaru snored. 'She's different than what a Kejourou is.'

"Zzzzzz." She snored while drooling.

'Definitely different.' She sweatdropped. She moved over to get a closer look with Rikamaru grumbling. 'Although she is cute, but I feel like she's lazier than a Pharaoh.'

"Zzzzzzz." Rikamaru snored while rubbing her stomach with her left arm and grinned.

'I wonder what she's dreaming about?' she wondered before seeing a tent in the sheets. 'What?'

Rikamaru snored again while her massive cock poked out of her kimono and out of the blanket.

'Holy gods above!' thought the woman with wide eyes. 'She...has a dick!'

Rikamaru snored while the woman started to smell the musk.

'It smells...ah! Get it together Fijia! You're a Yuki-Onna! Not a Succubus!' The newly named Fijia yelled in her mind.

"Zzzzzzzz." snored Rikamaru with a perverted grin before her hair started to rise up.

Fijia blushed while uncertain whether to taste the dick or just leave it alone. That's when she suddenly saw the hair lash out and wrap around her wrists. "H-Hey! Let go!"

Rikamaru grinned in her sleep while making the hair drag the Yuki-Onna towards her cock. "Zzzzz."

"Hey! Wake up!" she cried out before winding up on the bed with Rikamaru sitting up, but still sleeping before grabbing the front of her kimono and tore it open while latching on one of the nipples to suck on it. "Ahh!"

She kept on sucking on the cold nipple while the hands began to grope the ass cheeks and her hair wiggles around the holes.

"A-Ahhh!" she moaned while growing warm. "N-No!" 'How can she be having a vivid dream to do this?!'

Rikamaru moved the left hand near the anus and spread it while hair began to thrust into it while in the shape of a large scroll.

"OOOOOOH!" she hollered out before seeing some hair shape into a dick before it pushed itself into her mouth. "MMMMM?!"

Rikamaru kept this up for a long while before pushing her dick into the pussy as she began sucking on both nipples, making the Yuki-Onna moan like crazy as the tongue dominated her own. "Zzzzzz."

'Oh kamis! It's so big!' she thought out while Rikamaru moved her hips up and down. 'It's like it's going right to my womb!'

"Zzzzzz." She snored while thrusting into her like a horny dog.

"MMMMMMM!" Fijia moaned out while her body got extremely warm as she began to sweat like crazy. 'Her dick is like a horse!'

Rikamaru kept on fucking her senseless before cumming into her womb with a perverted grin. "Zzzz."

She cried out with lust while a heart tattoo appeared on her neck. "AHHHHH!" 'I feel so warm!'

Rikamaru kept on pouring sperm into the womb while dreaming of fucking while eating a giant turkey. "Zzzz….mmmm…"

(Some time later)

Rikamaru finished eating some ice cream that Fijia made while feeling very refreshed.

"How...is it?"

"Grrr." She growled before giving a thumbs up.

"Good." spoke the woman who was bloated and oozing with sperm.

Rikamaru finished the ice cream before showing her a map with her village on it and then her travel plans, as she used her hair to grope Fijia's chest.

"How are you still horny?"

Rikamaru shrugged before pointing to her village.

'Well….it might be cold. But maybe it will help to have a stable location for….the kids?'

(Later)

Rikamaru walked down the mountain while seeing the fishing port in the distance and her ticket to the other lands in the world. "Grrrr."

(At the village)

-The pier-

She looked around while seeing no ships or boats at all, not even a raft. She growled before seeing a flier with the words ' _Ryugujo Festival, first prize in the dancing and beauty contest is a lifetime supply of food_ ' on it under her feet.

Hearing that last part really peaked her interest.

"Hello." Said a man with some robes on while dragging a small boat to the pier. "Are you going to Sukiyaki-hime's Ryugujo festival?"

She nodded and showed the flier.

"Then come aboard! The party is in an hour!" He called out.

She jumped in the boat before sitting down.

(Later)

-Under the sea, Ryugujo, Main Banquet Hall-

Rikamaru looked around the beautiful coral palace while seeing several other sea based mamonos all around her. She could already feel her kimono growing tighter.

"Welcome." Said a giant woman with long black hair going to her massive ass and was tied in two loops, with a long light pink seahorse lower body, a K cup chest, long clawed hands, two curved and pointed horns on both sides of her head, wearing a see through light purple and pink kimono that showed off her upper chest and shoulders, a red and gold neck piece with a green orb in the center of it, a long pink silk cloth going around her head and was attached to her hips, and has several oriental accessories in her hair as she held up a large purple fan over her face. "To my world, please make yourselves merry for today is my one hundred and sixteenth birthday!"

The others cheered with Rikamaru giving a lustful grin.

"And I, Sukiyaki-hime, the cutest mamono in the world." She smiled. "Have recently gained the ability to walk on land, so it makes it twice is great! So for now, show me your dancing skills!"

The people there murmured while deciding who to go first.

And that being Rikamaru as while she was lazy, was good at dancing as a child, as so did the only dance she knew, the belly dance.

Sukiyaki-hime blinked while seeing the exotic dance and felt obliged to try it out. She tried to copy Rikamaru as the two danced on the spot.

The crowd looked on as the dancers began to get in perfect sync with the other, one thinking about food and the other thinking how good this mamono was, albeit she thought she would have a special kinship for being lazy.

'Maybe she's my cousin or something?' Sukiyaki-hime thought while Rikamaru was looking at her ass with a smirk. 'Oh well! Dancing comes first!'

"Grrr."

"Huh?"

"Grr." Rikamaru said before shaking her hips during the belly dance.

"Oh!" She gasped while getting her hips hit by the ass and decided to do a big time ass hitting. "It's on now tiny."

And cue Rikamaru getting serious, seriously annoyed that was.

(A lot of dancing and butt bumping later)

"Ready to stop now?"

"Grrr." Rikamaru growled while not giving up as they kept on hitting each other's asses, as the crowd was cheering on for them.

"Alright then! Time to settle this in one move!" Sukiyaki-hime grinned before pulling back and went right at her. "Go! Super cute Sukiyaki-hime ass strike!"

Rikamaru grinned before adding hair to her ass and formed a large spike from it.

Poke.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" She cried out as the spike poked her right on the asshole. "OWY OWY OWY OWY OWY!"

Rikamaru snickered while she jumped and held her rear.

"OWY OWY OWY OWY!" She cried out before glaring at Rikamaru. "YOU!"

"Grr grr grr." Rikamaru chuckled.

"You cheated!"

She shook her head while holding the flier out and pointed to the first prize.

Sukiyaki-hime glared in rage as she rubbed her 'precious' butt. "NO FOOD FOR YOU!"

Rikamaru slumped at that. "Grrr."

"No prizes for cheaters around here."

She huffed before getting an idea and pointed to her.

"What?"

She then pointed to herself and started making a circle with her right hand and moved her index finger with her left hand. "Grrr."

"...what?"

Rikamaru did the gesture again and pointed at the Otohime. "Grrr!"

Sukiyaki-hime blushed and was dumbstruck at the idea of a mamono wanting to have sex with her. "Nani?!"

She smirked and pointed to her tent.

Sukiyaki-hime blushed before saying. "Um….I um….if you want. But if I win, you are out of here, and if you win….you get the food."

She made an 'X' with her hair.

"What?! What else do you want?!"

She pointed to her map and the village she came from as well as licking her ring finger, giving the Otohime a clear picture of WHAT she wanted besides the food. "Grr~"

'Oh Demon Lord!' She thought in shock before Rikamaru walked up to her and used her hair to form the words 'Happy birthday'. 'She's serious!'

"Grrr."

"Fine! But after the cake, it's STILL my birthday after all." She huffed. 'She's not even going to satisfy me.'

Rikamaru nodded.

(Later)

Rikamaru smiled while eating some cake, which was large due to the Otohime's size, and saw Sukiyaki-hime eating as well before getting an idea and carefully moved into the cake.

'This is so tasty. Perfect mix of pearls and chocolate. But it needs less honey.' She thought while grabbing the price of cake that Rikamaru was it and bit into it.

Only to see a naked ass right in her line of sight.

"What the?!"

Rikamaru wiggled her butt while turning around with icing on her hair and face before waving.

"Get out of my cake you crazy woman!"

She shook her head no.

"I WILL eat you!"

She didn't move before showing off her very hard dick that was covered in cake.

"EH!?" Sukiyaki-hime cried out before dropping the cake onto her lap. 'S-S-SHE HAS A COCK?! HOW?!'

Rikamaru smirked before seeing the exposed pussy and licked her lips. Her hair lashed out before grabbing the area around it and pulled her over to it.

"H-Hey! Stop that!"

The woman grinned while using her tongue to lick deep into the pussy while her hair was stretching it out even more.

"Ahhh!" she jumped with wide eyes. 'W-Why is she trying to fuck me now?!'

Rikamaru kept on licking the pussy while some parts of her hair placed icing around the slit, making the Otohime moan from the cold feel of the cream.

"H-Hey! Knock that off!" Sukiyaki-hime gasped while feeling her body getting warm, only to feel more icing getting pushed into her pussy. "Ahh!"

"Grrr." Rikamaru growled while adding more icing before her cock poked the wide folds and looked ready to add some sperm to the mix, or just a meat stick she was still contemplating.

"Hey, what are you-"

And cue the cock pushing into the pussy as icing went into the folds.

"AHHHHHHH!" Sukiyaki-hime gasped while her tail twitched like crazy and her body began to heat up. "You actually put it in!"

Rikamaru grunted while thrusting her dick into her body as she used her hair to spread the folds even more. "Grrrrrr!"

"AHHHH!" She moaned while feeling her nipples getting hard. 'I'm actually being fucked by a woman!'

Rikamaru kept on adding icing to the pussy while gaining a hungry yet sadistic smile as she wanted both food and sex today. "Grrrr~"

'Oh my! She's...turning my pussy into a desert!' thought Sukiyaki-hime with a louder moan. 'I-I feel….so good! Please add more icing!'

Rikamaru kept on doing this as Sukiyaki-hime's ass gained a large heart tattoo before she felt her cock twitching. "Grrrr!"

"OOOOOH~!" cried out the woman feeling it twitch before sperm started gushing inside. "I'M CUMMING!"

"Grrrrr."

'I-I'm going to get pregnant from this! I just know it!' she thought out while feeling Rikamaru lick up any icing around the pussy. 'Oooooh~'

(Next morning)

Rikamaru licked Sukiyaki-hime's cheek while she woke up on her body after a night of partying and fucking with her new 'friend', waiting for her to send her to the surface to go to the Mist Continent, that and the food.

"No more licking." she blushed.

She licked again before smiling. "Grr~"

"You already licked every part of my body, you're starting to act like a Mucus Toad."

Rikamaru huffed before pointing to her map.

"Yes I'll get you to the Mist Continent."

She then pointed to her village.

"I'm going there afterwards."

Rikamaru then pointed to her now big food gut.

"Didn't you EAT enough?!"

She shook her head no.

"How can something so small still have space?"

Rikamaru shrugged before pointing to her chest, ass, and balls and smirked.

Sukiyaki-hime sweatdropped. "Nevermind."

(Much later)

-Mist Continent-

Sukiyaki-hime appeared from the water before placing Rikamaru, who was on her cleavage, and placed her on the sand before swimming away to the village back home. "Good bye….my wife…" 'It's still embarrassing!'

Rikamaru snickered before turning and walked off the beach.

(In a graveyard)

And into a very spooky graveyard with several stone tombstones all over the place and an old abandoned temple in the distance.

She looked around and checked her map. She then checked off a few names on the parchment before looking around the graveyard and decided to pray for some of them, out of respect. She moved over near one tombstone and put her hands together.

While she did this, she didn't notice something making noise behind her. Said something slowly hopping towards her.

Rikamaru finished the pray before taking out some dumplings from the party and placed them on the ground. That's when she felt a tap on her back.

"Give me dumplings." Said a voice from behind.

Rikamaru turned and saw a tall woman with pale blue skin, long dark hair in a ponytail going all the way to her massive ass and tied together with red rope, long bangs going down both sides of her face, pale eyes, a I cup chest, a circle shaped dark purple hair with a white orb on the tip, a tight fitting dark purple and white outfit with long sleeves which revealed a bit of her stomach and a lot of her chest, white baggy leggings that revealed her ass, black slippers, a yin-yang symbol on the long flap over her front legs, long pink nails, and a long sheet of pink paper with strange symbols on her hair which covered most of her face.

The woman looked at her while the arms were extended outwards. "Dumplings please."

"Grrr?"

"Give me dumplings."

Rikamaru looked her over before shaking her head.

"Why?" She pouted. "I'm hungry!"

She pointed to the tombstone.

The Jiangshi looked at it with a pout. "That's my grave, I'm Li Ming and I'm hungry."

Rikamaru looked at the name and saw it was 'Sou Ling' not Li Ming.

"Please?"

She narrowed her eyes and shook her head.

"Please! I know I'm only a newly converted Jiangshi but I'm starving!" She pouted. "Please have a heart!"

She crossed her arms and looked her over again before smirking.

"Please?" Li Ming pouted cutely. "Just one dumpling."

Rikamaru looked at her before her own hair rose up over her head.

(Later)

"Ahhhh!" moaned Li Ming, bent over a tombstone while Rikamaru mounted her and slammed her dick in and out of her pussy with her arms held behind her by the woman's hair. "Ahhhh!"

Rikamaru grunted while a heart tattoo was on Li Ming's cheek as she kept on thrusting harder and harder into the tight pussy.

"Oh gods! My buns are on fire!" The Jiangshi moaned while feeling her body getting as flexible as a yoga master. "Don't stop for anything!"

Rikamaru grunted before pouring her seed into the womb while using her hands to grope the melons. "Grrrrr!"

"AHHHH~!" she screamed with wide eyes from the hot sperm. "OH I AM ON FIRE!"

(Later)

Li Ming munched on some dumplings while walking to the next port city to visit Rikamaru's village as the other mamono was walking away. "Nom nom nom~"

(In the woods)

Rikamaru trekked in a bamboo forest while seeing some mountains in the distance, but without any ice, just trees and smoke. She was using her hair to go about easier to give her feet a break.

But the problem was she was completely lost and didn't know where the next village was. She let out a tired sigh before grabbing a rock and threw it in frustration.

"Ow." Said a woman's voice from the bamboo that seemed collected. "Who did that?"

Rikamaru blinked as a tall woman with light neon blue hair that went to her massive ass, tanned skin, lightning blue eyes, white tiger like ears, silver armor on her shoulders in the shape of tigers and had some white fur around the neck, a silver bikini that covered her H cup chest and had a silver ball between her under cleavage, a silver pair of panties with white fur on the sides, long tiger like paws with black stripes and sharp claws, paws with some fur going around her hips, and a long tail coming from her ass to around her right knee as both of her cheeks had two stripes on them.

"Are you trying to provoke a Jinko?" She asked with a frown.

She shook her head.

"Why did you do it?"

Rikamaru shrugged while pointing to her map.

The woman's ears twitched a little. "Oh you're lost. Well the next village is fifty miles from here."

Rikamaru groaned hearing that.

"But my cave is close by. You can stay there until then." She said. "And then I will point you in the right direction."

She bowed in gratitude.

'She's well behaved.' "Come, I will bring you to the cave, also names Yi Mu."

Rikamaru formed her name with her hair.

"Ah a Zipangu native. How rare." She nodded as they walked away.

(Later)

And right into a tiny cave that couldn't even support two people.

"Mind the mess, I sometimes mess with my moss bed." Yi Mu said as Rikamaru looked disappointed. "I also don't encounter many people lost out here."

"..." she looked at the cave with a deadpan expression.

"You need food?"

She shook her head no.

"Maybe some rest?"

Rikamaru pointed to the cave and deadpanned.

"I guess that's a yes." She said while her tail swished from side to side.

Rikamaru stared at her and started getting a devious idea.

Yi Mu looked at her while licking her left paw. 'I hope mating season doesn't come, I'm trying not to act….crazy.'

"Grrr." Rikamaru let out before using her hair to brush against Yi Mu's tail.

She shivered at that while looking behind her, only to see nothing. "What the?" 'Was that a fly?'

Rikamaru snickered.

She shrugged before turning back around, only for the hair to brush her tail again as she turned and saw nothing. 'What in the….?'

"Grr grr grr." Rikamaru snickered.

"Something's going on here." Yi Mu muttered before getting touched again and grabbed it, only to grab her own tail and spun herself around to reveal her ass. "Ah….oh. It's my tail...shit."

Rikamaru chuckled.

She huffed before fixing herself up before seeing a butterfly and started playing with it.

The Kejourou chuckled while looking at her chest and licked her lips.

'Hold still butterfly!' Yi Mu thought while jumping around like a cub. 'Come on!'

Rikamaru grinned before her hair moved over and wrapped around the other woman's legs.

FLOSH!

"AH!" She cried out while landed on her stomach. "Ow...my nose."

Rikamaru then pulled Yi Mu towards her while taking out her cock as she moved into the tight cave and allowed the Jinko to get trapped in the cave, head first.

"Hey!" she growled. "What's the big idea?"

"Grr." Rikamaru growled before using the hair to spread both holes as her dick touched both at the same time.

Yi Mu shivered at this while feeling her body going into mating mode. 'Is she...mating with me?'

"Grrr." Rikamaru growled before pushing the cock into her pussy while licking the anus.

"AHHH~" she gasped while a heart tattoo appeared on her rump as her pussy got thrusted again and again. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

Rikamaru kept on thrusting while licking the anus' opening. All the while the Jinko's tail swisher from side to side.

"MEW! MEW MEW MEW MEW!" she let out while feeling her body tingle right away.

Rikamaru growled while pushing the dick into the womb as she began to use her hair to slap Yi Mu's ass cheeks.

"OOOOH! KEEP IT UP! I LOVE SLAPPING!" She cried out while releasing her inner female, which came from her mother's side of the family….the instant personality flip came from her incubus father's side of the family. "MATE ME OVER AND OVER!"

Rikamaru grunted while thrusting again and again as she poured her first load into her.

"MEOW!"

(Next day)

'Oh gods why?!' Yi Mu thought while curled up in a ball. 'Why did I go into heat NOW?!'

Rikamaru smiled and patted her head.

"Why…."

She petted her cheeks as the Jinko began to purr loudly.

'I can't believe this random woman even had a dick, I caved and lost it in less than two minutes!'

"Grrr." She made a heart with her hair and showed it to her. "Grrr?"

"Huh….you like me?"

Rikamaru nodded.

She blushed red while her tail swished and her ears twitched. "B-But we barely know each other."

She cocked her head before showing her the map and pointed to the village.

"...you want me to...stay with you?"

Rikamaru nodded before showing her the trip plans. "Grrr."

"Wait, you won't be coming with?"

She nodded before pointing harder on the village with a serious tone.

"I don't follow."

Rikamaru pointed to a parchment and then at the village. "Grr!"

"Wait….you mean in your village….you have a harem and...I'm in?"

"Grrr." She nodded intensely.

Yi Mu went wide eyed while her ears stood on end. "How many?!"

She made a number eleven with her hair before turning it to sixty as she grinned.

"A HAREM OF SIXTY?!"

Rikamaru nodded.

'This woman is insane!'

Rikamaru got up before pointing to the woods and then the map. "Grr grr grr."

"Oh um...the village is north of here and….I'll go. But….do come back soon, or I might go….into heat again."

She smirked while giving her chest a brief squeeze.

"Mew!"

(Later)

-Deeper into the woods of the Mist Continent-

Rikamaru's stomach growled while she looked ready to eat anything, even bamboo. "Grrrr." She looked at the bamboo and drooled. She grabbed one and tried biting into it, but spat it out and grimaced. "Grrr."

As she looked at the bamboo with hate, she started to dream of eating lizards, raw that was.

GROWL!

Which didn't help her hunger.

As she grumbled, the bamboo started to shake and crack.

"Nom nom nom." came a voice making Rikamaru perk up.

And from the bamboo was a tall woman with pink hair that was made into two buns by black flower accessories, black eyes, a very tight red outfit with yellow under the outfit that showed off her J cup chest, dark paws and legs with a yellow flame like markings near the ends and some yellow fur going from the legs to the large hips, and was eating some bamboo as she held a long bo staff stick made from a bamboo shoot.

"Nom nom nom nom~" she hummed while not seeing Rikamaru.

Rikamaru looked at her and then at the ass.

"Nom nom nom." She said before looking at the ground and saw her. "...oh my! Are you ok?!"

"Grrr."

She used the pole to pick Rikamaru up by the kimono. "Don't worry! I'll get you to safety!"

Rikamaru blinked at the sudden move while catching a glance at her chest.

(Later)

The Ren Xiongmao smiled while giving Rikamaru a bowl of porridge. "Here, it has bamboo shoots."

Rikamaru grimaced hearing that.

"Huh? You don't like bamboo?" She asked with surprise.

She shook her head.

"Oh." She said with a pout. "Sorry, but the porridge is good."

Rikamaru took a spoonful and popped it in her mouth. She went wide eyed before eating it up like it was candy.

The woman smiled at this. "Oh, names Chi Mu. What's your name cutie?"

She formed her name with her hair.

"Rikamaru." She smiled. "A cute name for a cute girl."

Rikamaru lightly blushed at that.

"What were you doing so long without any food?"

She pointed to her map and grunted.

"Oh you're on a round the world trip, that's nice." Chu Mu giggled. "And from what I see, you're trying to get a harem right?"

She nodded.

"That's so cute, I like the game 'harem and seek'! It's a cute game!"

Rikamaru blinked and formed a question mark over her head.

"Oh right, my friends love games with harems and they went off in the world to get some harems, but that was fifteen years ago." She sighed. "And no guys come around here anymore."

Hearing that made Rikamaru slowly give a devious grin.

Chi Mu smiled. "But since you're here, let's try and play some games. If that's alright for you cutie?"

She nodded.

"Yes! Then let's play!" She giggled while chewing on her bo staff. "Nom nom nom!"

(Later)

"Ahhh!" moaned Chi Mu with her bo staff stuffed in her ass while Rikamaru was bouncing her on her dick with her arms restrained behind her as a heart tattoo was on her left breast.

"Grrrr!"

"Ahhhh! I feel so warm!"

Rikamaru kept on thrusting harder and harder into the pussy while using the hair to push the bo staff deeper into the anus.

"It feels so goood!" She cried out while feeling the dick hitting her womb and made her cum a lot. "Ahh~!"

Rikamaru grunted while giving the girl's breasts a quick slap on both sides.

"Ah~!" Chi Mu grunted before feeling the dick twitching. "Ah! Give me babies!"

The Kejourou moved harder and harder before her dick started to twitch.

"AHHHH! YOU WON!" She cried out while sperm went into her womb and made her giggle loudly. "YOUR PRIZE IS ME DARLING~!"

Rikamaru let out a laugh while pinching the girl's nipples.

"AHHHHH~!" Chi Mu cried out with joy.

(Later)

"Nom nom nom nom nom." Chi Mu munched on ten bamboo sticks while Rikamaru was laying on her lap. "Mmmm! It's so good, right dear?"

"Grr."

"Oh by the way, the village is about thirty miles from here but it's a Demon Realm now. And I'm the gatekeeper~" she smiled. "Just go to gates and they will let you in."

She looked lost before getting a bamboo shoot from the bo staff.

"That's my key to the village, hope you like it dear~"

She sighed before taking it and nodded.

"Oh and love you." Chi Mu kissed her lips.

(Later)

-Twenty Miles from the Demon Realm Village, still in the forest-

Rikamaru moved around the bamboo while getting annoyed.

Especially since she needed to eat again, and bamboo was her nemesis.

She let out an annoyed sigh and got an idea. She moved her hair to wrap around her stomach tight and smirked. "Grrrr."

As she was doing this, she didn't see a small child with red hair with tiny braids with white ribbons near her two red mouse ears, with a tight outfit that showed off her medium sized ass and B cup chest, with red eyes, a long tail with flames on the tip, her arms and legs had spiked bracelets and anklets that served as barriers for the large flames with dark flame symbols on it around her arms and legs, and some black slippers, right nearby while trying to sleep.

"Zzzzzzz." 'No...I don't want to…..go to school….'

Rikamaru looked at her and walked over to get a closer look.

"Zzzzzz." The Hinezumi snored while Rikamaru was having fun with her hair covered stomach. "School….no….not the…..ruler….."

She looked down and reached down to pat the girl's chest making her mumble in her sleep.

"Mmmm….I'm not flat….." she said with a huff.

Rikamaru smirked and leaned down before licking at her neck.

"Ew….go away….slime…" she muttered while Rikamaru sucked on the spot making her face look flushed while the Kejourou went and rubbed her breasts at the same time.

"Zzzzz…..please….I'll be good….mama….please don't go to the…..light…" she said while moaning a lot.

Hearing that made Rikamaru pull back before getting an idea and sat up and pulled the girl over on her lap.

The girl snored while feeling very happy. "Zzzzz."

She rubbed the girl's head while giving the ears a scratch.

"Mmmmm….mama…" she said while rubbing Rikamaru's stomach.

"Grrr."

"Mama….teach me….more….about the bees and….birds…."

Hearing that made the woman grin more wide than ever before. She then used her hair to move it closer to the girl's pussy and tickled it.

"He he…." she giggled with a smile. "Mama…"

Rikamaru smiled at that while feeling happy, but her introverted nature made her feel a little unsure about this, especially since she never felt the need to have a kid in her life.

"Zzzz." The child snored while still getting tickled by the hair.

She rubbed her chin and felt conflicted on what to do. But that was when she noticed that she was so adorable, like candy.

"Zzzzzz….mama, I love you…"

And cue Rikamaru deciding to not only make her a harem member but also her daughter right on the spot. She then leaned down and kissed the Hinezumi on the lips.

The girl was caught off guard feeling something soft and tried moving against it. But as she opened her eyes and saw Rikamaru, well…it wasn't good. 'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'

And by bad, let's just say she turned into flames and did a roundhouse kick to the face while running up a tree.

"Grrr." Rikamaru looked up before using her hair to bring her back down.

"W-Who are you?!"

She made her name from her hair.

"Rikamaru, j-just what are you doing?!"

She pointed to herself while making 'mama' with her locks. "Grr."

"W-What?! Why would Mu Mu want to call YOU mama?!"

Rikamaru made the gesture of sleeping and pointed at her.

Mu Mu blushed red while covering her face. "EEEK!"

She chuckled before pointing to herself and made a heart from her hair. "Grrr?"

"No! I don't need a mama!" She said with a embarrassed expression. "Even if you...look like mama...in the boobie department."

That made Rikamaru lick her lips while pulling her closer with her hair.

"H-Hey! Stop that!" She blushed before getting kissed on the lips. "Mmmm!"

Rikamaru kept on kissing her while her dick became rock hard again.

Mu Mu moaned while her brain was in complete shock. 'S-She's so weird!'

Rikamaru smirked while her hair began going into Mu Mu's clothes and started to play with the anus and slit.

"MMMMM!" She moaned out while a heart tattoo appeared on her neck as she felt her flames going over Rikamaru and formed the 'Hinezumi coat' all over their bodies, making Rikamaru feel very powerful yet didn't feel like she was burning either. 'O-Oh...my pussy is getting warm...squeak!'

Rikamaru broke the kiss while Mu Mu was bright red.

"Y-You kissed me again."

She nodded while licking her lips and eyed the crotch area. "Grr."

"Y-You're weird!" She blushed while Rikamaru's cock poked out of her kimono and was hard as heated iron right now. "Eeek! Y-You're a man!"

"Grrr." She revealed her breasts to her with a frown.

"B-But how?!" She cried out before seeing the dick poking her slit. She jumped before moaning when the hair in her clothes rubbed all around with some brushing across her nose making her inhale the scent and moaned feeling her body getting turned on. "Oooooh~"

Rikamaru smirked while pulling the panties to the side and pushed into the folds.

"Ahhhhh!" she let out with wide eyes while Rikamaru groaned since it was far tighter than the others. "Y-You put it in me!"

She grunted before thrusting deeper and deeper into the hole as Mu Mu's tail began swishing around like crazy.

"It's too big!" she moaned out with a bulge forming in her with each thrust while she gritted her teeth and moaned since a little over half could fit, but that's it. She felt her toes curl with each thrust before feeling an urge rising making her eyes widen. "W-Wait! Stop!"

Rikamaru slowed down with confusion and annoyance.

"I-I-I have to….you know." she spoke looking away embarrassed.

Unfortunately for Mu Mu, Rikamaru didn't know what she was talking about and thought it was just gas or something.

"I have to…" she nodded downward.

Rikamaru was silent before perking up and made some of her hair wave a little like waves.

Mu Mu nodded while bright red.

"Grr grr grr." Rikamaru chuckled.

"I-It's not funny!" She blushed before getting thrusted again. "Ah!"

Rikamaru grunted while moving faster than before.

"Ah! Ah! S-Stop! I'm gonna pee!"

The Kejourou let out a smirk before using her hair to turn Mu Mu around without removing her from her dick and spread her legs open before walking over near a pond and started to bounce her up and down.

"AHHHH!" She cried out while the flame coat began to intensify and looked like a bush fire. 'I-I-I CAN'T HOLD IT!'

Rikamaru grunted before Mu Mu let out a loud cry before she started letting out the fluids into the pond with a bright face making her smirk before thrusting upwards even harder.

"D-Don't move or I can't do it!"

"Grrr." Rikamaru grunted while not moving her dick as she began to twitch within the folds. "Grrr!"

"W-Wait, what's-AHHHHH!" Mu Mu screamed feeling the sperm spurting in making her urine go gushing out like a spray as she grit her teeth and felt her eyes rolling into her head. "It's so hot!"

Rikamaru smirked while still fucking her as sperm went into the womb.

(Later)

"Ah, ah, ah, ah." moaned Mu Mu on her back, but her legs raised up over Rikamaru's shoulders who was pushing back and forth in her pussy while panting. "Too...much…"

She growled before using her hair to form the words 'mama's going to take care of you'.

Mu Mu couldn't speak, but felt touched before feeling the dick twitch again, but this time Rikamaru pulled it out and stroked it before firing her load over the girl's face and belly. "Squeak…"

(Later)

-Deeper into the woods, near the base of a mountain-

Rikamaru sighed while a little sad that Mu Mu has to go to her village, but knew that she will meet her again after this adventure. She didn't even get a chance to let the girl suck on her breasts.

But at this point, she can wait as maybe Mu Mu will grow during her absences? Or even get...a boyfriend.

And cue overprotective mother mode forming in her head for the first time in her life.

"GRRRRR!" she thought while her hair lashed out at anything near her.

That included a large tree with a figure crashing onto the ground, in a sleeping position.

"Zzzz." Snored a tall woman with spiky red hair with several red and gold bands on her head, ponytail, long red tail, red covered arms and legs with white fur on the ends of her shoulders and under her massive bare ass, several white fur near the wrists and ankles, was bare footed, a J cup chest with white fur on her nipples and over the neck area, red lines on her cheeks, golden eyes, a small red outfit on her small gut and around her crotch area, and had a gold bell on her upper furry cleavage. "Zzzzzz."

Rikamaru blinked and reached down to grab her chest.

Her eyes opened up and blinked with curiosity. "Huh? Why are you touching Kuia's boobs?"

"Grrr?"

Kuia looked at her before saying. "You look ugly, unlike me! Ha ha ha!"

Rikamaru growled at that.

"But hey, those tats are big, but those could be mosquito bites. Ha ha ha!" Kuia laughed while not knowing she just made a very dumb mistake.

Rikamaru's hair lashed out and tied up the girl's wrist and ankles together.

"Hey! Let go of me! I'm not a hair fan!" She yelled out before seeing Rikamaru forming several dildos from her hair. "U-Um….mercy flat chest?"

And like that, she found them lashing out and stuffing her pussy and ass at once.

"AHHHHHH!" Kuia cried out while getting a heart tattoo on her right eye. 'SO BIG!'

(Next morning)

Kuia groaned while her stomach was bloated and her fur covered in semen. "Ugh…..owie…." 'My belly hurts…'

Rikamaru looked satisfied and slapped the woman's ass.

"Ow." She groaned. "Kuia...sorry. Kuia didn't know you were...ugh better then me in the bed…."

She growled before pointing to her map.

"...ow. Ok, Kuia go but word of warning….the Demon Realm village….of five miles from here….and it's weird…."

She shrugged before walking past her.

'Ugh….she's a hot lady…'

(Later)

-Edge of the Demon Realm Village-

Rikamaru looked at the village as it had a sign reading 'Gateway to Royal Makai, no littering' on the side of a large purple barrier. She pulled out the bamboo shoot from Chi Mu and saw a door appearing from it.

-Demon Realm, Royal Makai-

She walked in and saw a massive fortress of phallic symbols and twisted metal as several ships were in the courtyard and different mamonos were busy training and buying rare objects for their lovers or to monsterinize their rivals into mamonos. She couldn't really see any humans around, just mamonos or incubi.

"Grrr." She growled before walking around and looked at the merchandise, and the chests of some of them. As she walked down a fortune teller stand, she saw a figure walking out with a frown.

"Such poppycock." Said a medium woman with pointed ears, short blond hair, wearing a dark red and blue dress with a massive cape going to her legs and making two horns on her shoulders, pure red eyes, a dark red flower on her hair, black stockings and leggings, black high heels with red roses on them, gold chains around her stomach and crotch, a G cup chest and massive ass, and had a necklace with a bat on it on her neck. "Like I would find a mate with...a Zipangu whore!"

Rikamaru frowned hearing that before the woman turned and nearly bumped into her.

"Don't touch me you bug." She growled. "Do you not know who I am?"

She cocked her head in confusion.

She then slapped the woman with a glove from her cleavage. "Common dog! How dare you address Countess Elizabeth Bloodborne like a clueless bug!"

Rikamaru held her cheek before scowling, took the glove, and slapped her back.

Elizabeth held her cheek before growling and tacked her while causing a cat fight to occur. "You cur!"

(Several minutes later)

But that then turned into Rikamaru fucking the Vampire while everyone watched as Elizabeth's right ass cheek had a heart tattoo on it and the Kejourou was fucking her pussy.

"S-Stop! Decease! Everyone can see us!"

"Grrr." She growled while not relenting as her dick twitched like crazy.

"Ah! Stop! Oh Demon Lord! Stop!" Elizabeth cried out before the sperm went into her womb, causing her stomach to swell and break her outfit in the process. "Ahhhhh!"

Rikamaru kept on pouring out the sperm while Elizabeth began to bloat as her dress was torn into tatters as the other mamonos were laughing at this and the Vampire started to get fixated with the dick.

'Oh Demon Lord...that fortune teller was….so right! AHHH!' "OOOOOH~!"

"Grrrr." growled Rikamaru as her sperm slowly stopped pouring in before taking her dick out and saw her sperm gush out onto the ground making Elizabeth groan.

"Ugh…."

Rikamaru pointed to her map and village and grunted.

"Ugh….as you wish….mistress…" 'So...much….sperm~'

She smirked at this before slapping the Vampire's stomach.

"Oooh~!"

Rikamaru smirked before several armored Incubi pointed spears at her.

"You are to come with us." One of them frowned. "The fifth daughter of the Demon Lord wants to see you."

She growled at that.

(Later)

-Royal Makai, bedroom of the fifth Demon Lord's daughter-

She looked around at the extravagant looking bed chambers. However it looked like a warlord's bed chambers from back home then a fancy one that she was expecting.

In the center of the bed was a tall woman with long gray bat wings on her back, a long tail with a heart on the tip, two long black horns on her head, pointed ears, golden eyes, and had a H cup chest and wide ass as dark goop fell from her feet. However she also was wearing a bright pink kimono that showed off her assets, a pair of pink heart hair pins behind her head, several black dots under her eyes, a hime styled eyebrows, and had several silk sashes around her legs as she had the long gray hair of a Kejourou, but less mess and more straight and well kept.

In Rikamaru's eyes, she looked like an empress of Zipangu.

"Mmm? Oh a Kejourou, how wonderful, I've always wanted to see one in person." She said with a hint of authority. "Although the hair is a little too messy for my tastes."

"Grrr?"

"Relax, I'm not mocking you. I'm just pointing out a fact, even if I'm a mutation of your species." She chuckled. "Still, I'm a Lilim and thus I have my pride."

She raised an eyebrow while already feeling her kimono growing hard.

"Anyway, my name is Kaguya. And I heard you just assaulted someone, is that right?" She asked with a frown.

She shook her head before using her hair to recreate the event in detail.

"..." 'Interesting usage, such a unique mamono.' that's when she saw a tent in Rikamaru's kimono making her smile. 'Oh? How interesting, and from the amount of demonic energy, it seems to be a small bit of personality alteration. Cute, and reminds me of my older sister, lazy and a little spoiled….I better check out Wonderland one of these days.'

Rikamaru finished her tale and growled.

"Mmmm, interesting. So the Vampire was the aggressor not you."

She nodded before seeing her dick stand straight up with her eyes looking over Kaguya with lust.

"So you want to bed with me? Mmmm, I'll allow it on one condition." She raised up a finger. "You take me to your village, the Royal Makai lifestyle is dull and I have always wanted to go to Zipangu."

Rikamaru grunted while showing her the map and the list of girls. "Grrr."

"My, a harem of sixty. What ambitions, alright I will join but I am second in command for this harem, kapease?"

Rikamaru nodded.

"Then jump into bed, dear~" She said while taking off her kimono and posed while also spreading her left leg up.

And just like that, Rikamaru pounced on her and latched onto her breasts before sucking.

"Mmmmm~" Kaguya hummed while the hair began to play with her anus. "Don't be shy, we have ALL night to get acquainted~"

Hearing that made her growl before she started groping the tits while moving over her and slid her dick in between them.

'She's a natural, but not as good as me that is~' she thought while using her tail to slap Rikamaru's ass.

"Grrrr!"

"Try not to get too tired too quick, I can go on for days."

"Grrr." She growled while getting serious and began to push her hair into Kaguya's anus while the hair formed into massive octopus tentacles.

"Mmm, there you go."

Rikamaru thrusted the hair into the ass while her cock got harder and harder. She then got an idea and kissed Kaguya on the lips as the Lilim was caught off guard at the move.

"Mmm~" 'My my my, she must really want me. I guess it's time to get serious with her.' she moved her tail up and started rubbing it against Rikamaru's balls.

"Grrrr~" she moaned before pushing harder into the cleavage before shooting seed into Kaguya's face. "Grr."

"Aw, you went off so soon."

"Grrr." She huffed while looking unconcerned about that. She then got tackled to the ground as Kaguya grabbed the rod and pushed it into her pussy.

"As punishment, you are to fuck my pussy and NOT cum." She smirked while a heart tattoo appeared on her stomach as Kaguya's tail wrapped around the rod like a snake. "This should help keep you from getting any ideas."

"Grrrr!" She growled before thrusting into the tight pussy, while her mind began to go into overdrive.

(Early morning)

Rikamaru and Kaguya kept on fucking with lust while locking lips and playing with each other's asses. Although Rikamaru was running on fumes.

"Mmmm, you're really tired looking. Need rest?"

"G...Grrr…" Rikamaru groaned while feeling crazy while the demonic energy was leaving her body.

Kaguya chuckled before getting an idea and pointed to her breasts. "Suck, my milk restores stamina and power."

She looked at the mounds before she tried sucking on both nipples at once. Only to feel something creamy in her mouth as her energy levels started to recharge. "Mmmmm~"

'Like a child. No matter, the morning is still young~'

(Later)

Rikamaru smiled while Kaguya was covered in sperm, as she got up and ready to go.

"He he." Kaguya smiled. "What a night, you still need practice but I'll be there when you come home. However, if you're looking for a way out of here, you might need to ask someone in the bazaar."

She looked confused.

"You already told me you went to the Mist Continent, but to get to the main continent, you need someone with magic. I'm a good Lilim yes, but I'm not the best when it comes to magic. That honor goes to my eight other sisters."

She groaned hearing that and crossed her arms.

"Sorry, but it's out of my hands." Kaguya said. "But just check around, you might find both a new member AND your ticket to the continent."

She groaned before walking away.

'Cute ass.'

(Later)

-Royal Makai Bazaar-

Rikamaru's stomach growled while she ate a large meat stick in one hand and looked for a magic user to get her adventure on track. Thankfully seeing all the near naked girls didn't affect her since she was too tired to get it up. Also thankfully she was clothed and packed as she just wanted to eat, eat and eat right now to fix her energy.

As she walked down a corner, she saw a large cottage with the sign 'Mixil's Bed and Breakfast, now selling magic spells' on it.

She perked up before walking over and went inside.

(Inside)

And saw a large breakfast hall with no one in it as several Familiars were busy cooking food and setting up tables.

"Oh! A customer." Said a tall woman with long gray hair going to her massive ass, tanned skin, golden eyes, wearing a gray outfit that showed off her K cup chest, stomach and hips, long sleeves with gray frills around the hands, a skull accessory around the neck, white stockings that went over the knees and was attached to some silver threads with hearts on them, black high heels with tipped points, and holding a long curved gray staff in her hands the size of herself as a large witches hat was on her head, from the front counter. "Welcome to Mixil's Bed and Breakfast, I'm your host Mixil, How may I help you?"

She held up her map and pointed to it.

"Oh you want a spell to get to the continent? Easy, but you have to eat the jumbo pancakes." She pointed to a poster. "Bigger than fifty Dragons, if you eat it all up in one hour, then you can have the spell, if you eat it under that amount you can have sex with me."

That instantly made Rikamaru smirk while Mixil spotted a bulge under the kimono with wide eyes.

"What?"

She nodded in agreement while putting some gold coins from her replenishing bag. "Grrr."

'I've never seen a mamono with a dick, not even succubi.' Mixil then yelled out to the Familiars. "GET THE JUMBO PANCAKES READY!"

"We're on it!"

(A few minutes later)

Rikamaru drooled while seeing a ten foot pile of pancakes the size of a house and felt her stomach growling like crazy.

"On your mark, get set-"

(Five seconds later)

"BURP!" Rikanaru burped while holding her gut as she finished eating the pancakes and recharged her energy to max at the same time.

"...go?"

She looked at Mixil with a grin while pointing to her dick. "Burp."

'HOLY DEMON LORD!' she thought with a dropped jaw. "H...H...How?!"

Rikamaru bumped again before pointing to her dick again as Mixil groaned.

'She DID win….still she ATE ALL OF IT IN FIVE SECONDS!'

"Grr...burp!" She covered her mouth while her cock poked out of the kimono.

"Alright alright, you win, so you can get the prize." Mixil said while undressing. "But why are you so smug about it anyway?"

She pulled out the map and parchment of names from her backpack. "Grrr~"

"You need to visit other women?"

Rikamaru shook her head before forming the words 'harem of sixty' with her hair.

"...holy Demon Lord!"

"Grrr."

"B-But that'll take who knows how long!"

She shrugged before pointing to her dick with a grin.

"How many girls do you even have?!"

She formed the word 'seventeen' and pointed to Mixil as the word changed to 'eighteen'.

"What?!"

Rikamaru smirked before using the hair to drag Mixil to her dick. "Grrr~"

"H-Hey! S-Shouldn't you use some lube first?" She asked before getting her pussy pushed and penetrated by the dick. "AHHH!" 'I GUESS NOT!'

(Two hours later)

Mixil groaned while her stomach was bloated and Rikamaru was fucking her ass with her dick as hair tentacles thrusted into her pussy, with a heart tattoo appeared on her slit. "Ah..ah...ah...ah…"

Rikamaru grunted while thrusting harder and harder into her as she felt her cock twitching like crazy, even if it was one hundredth load today, she was still full of energy and power.

"Ah...ah...ah….no more….I'm spent…" panted Mixil with Rikamaru shaking her head.

She kept on thrusting into her while sending sperm into the ass and caused Mixil's to expand again, which caused the Dark Mage to moan loudly.

'How much energy DOES she even have?!'

"Wow, so lucky." whispered one Familiar.

"Yeah." Whispered another. "I wish she picked us for this harem."

"Maybe we can visit this village of hers and become her maids?"

"If she fucks us then I'm in, plus Royal Makai is getting slow for this place."

"Yeah….want to fuck?"

"Makai yes!"

(Later)

"Ugh...I can't feel my legs…" Mixil groaned while laying on the ground as Rikamaru patted her belly. "You are...a beast…."

"Grrr."

"Just...give me a minute and then….I'll send you to the continent…"

She nodded while putting her kimono back together.

'She's definitely a harem master, a lazy one but a harem master.' She thought before getting up and grabbed her staff. "Ok, I will send you there but be warned, because I'm very tired I won't be able to give you a set location."

Rikamaru nodded.

"Also, come back safe after this adventure. My bed and breakfast is open to you and your harem." She said before chanting a spell as the staff glowed a dark pink color.

That got the Dark Mage a swat to the ass.

"AHH!" She cried out before blasting Rikamaru.

(Elsewhere)

-Somewhere under the main continent-

And sent her into a dark cavern under the earth.

"Grrr." she groaned while unable to see anything at all. She spread her hair out to try and feel around the area.

However, she couldn't reach that far and was starting to get claustrophobic

"Grrrr." She groaned while slowly walking in a random direction. She reached her hands out to help.

Only to find that it was hard since the rocks were slippery.

(A few minutes later)

Rikamaru groaned while walking for what seemed like miles under the ground, still unable to see or feel her way around. It was driving her mad!

However as she went deeper into the caverns, she noticed a small light in the distance.

"Grr…?" She growled with wide eyes.

And lo and behold….a small house in the middle of the earth, all made from the bedrock itself!

Rikamaru ran towards the house before seeing it was locked-

CRASH!

…..never mind as the mamono just broke through the door like it was paper.

"AHHH!" Screamed a woman with long pointed ears, dark green hair with blue snakes on the ends of them as they were in a pigtails with gold bands on them, golden eyes, the lower body of a green snake that covered the entire kitchen area with a stone tip, golden bands and rings on her arms and neck, a pink bra with a piece of amber near her cleavage, a H cup chest and wide ass, circular earnings of gold, and had some pink cloth around her waist that was attached to a gold accessory with green peacock feathers on it, as the Kejourou just busted in while she was making some cooked ham. "GET THE MAKAI OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Rikamaru smiled at the smell of the cooked meat.

"GET OUT!" She snapped while trying to turn her into stone, but due to the hair, the spell wasn't working as Rikamaru walked to the ham and sat at the table.

Rikamaru waved to her while bowing as if to apologize for the rudeness.

The Medusa groaned in annoyance while still very mad. "Just who are you and WHY destroy my door?!"

She formed her name with her hair, again.

"Rikamaru, get out."

She shook her head no.

"Why not?! I'm busy making dinner!"

She pointed to the cave and huffed.

"...idiot." She deadpanned while the snakes on her head hissed in amusement. "Do it or I'll turn you into a statue."

Rikamaru shook her head before eating the meat, all the while moving her hair around and formed a peace sign, to help lessen the tension in the room.

'She's asking for it! But...no one visits me and she's my first guest in ages….ugh.' She thought while the snakes hissed.

"Grrr~"

"Fine, but when you're done I want you out."

She nodded before patting her lap while pointing to the Medusa.

She blushed. "N-No!"

The snakes however nodded for her.

(Later)

Both made small talk while Rikamaru found out that the Medusa was named Sisil and was a hermit after getting kicked out of her village due to some drunken shenanigans involving puking on a holy statue and trying to make love with her step brother. Needless to say, the Kejourou kinda liked this girl and Sisil did as well, even if she was stubborn about it that was.

"And that's why I'm here." Sisil sighed. "But hey, it's better then getting fucked to death by tentacles."

"Grrr." Rikamaru grunted while Sisil was sitting on her lap.

"So, how's the ham?"

She gave a thumbs up.

"Thanks, I used some seasoning for this one. A pinch of my scales."

Rikamaru blinked while her cock got hard from the idea of adding her scales to the meat.

"So why are you here anyway?"

Rikamaru growled before showing her the parchment and her map.

"You're on a travel?"

She nodded before pointing to the names and formed with her hair 'harem of sixty'.

"W-WHAT?!"

Rikamaru nodded before eyeing Sisil's chest and gave a thumbs up.

The snakes in her hair hissed in shock.

That's when the Medusa jumped and felt something rubbing her thigh.

"Grrr." Rikamaru growled while the 'something' poked Sisil's thigh again. "Grrr."

"You have a dick?!" She cried out in shock while Rikamaru began to lick her lips and grabbed the Medusa's body with her hair. "H-Hey!"

And cue Rikamaru tackling the Medusa and began kissing her lips as a heart tattoo appeared on Sisil's stomach.

"Mmmm!?" she let out with her hair hissing in enjoyment.

"Mmmm~" Rikamaru kept on kissing her while her dick pushed onto the cloth around her hips as hair began to pull the attire away from the hermit.

'T-This is so….so….' Sisil thought while her snakes hissed louder with enjoyment. 'And she's...so...big!'

Rikamaru smirked before pushing the dick into her pussy, very slowly that was as some hair covered the Medusa's eyes.

"Mmmmm!" she let out with her tail twitching.

"Mmmm~" Rikamaru pushed into the womb and began thrusting into her as the snakes hissed with pleasure.

'Oh Demon Lord! I-I'm getting….assaulted….don't give in!' Sisil thought stubbornly while the snakes convey her message of pure excitement. "S-Stop! Y-You won't bed me!"

Rikamaru deadpanned while thrusting harder and harder into the loose pussy. "Grr."

"A-A-A-A-Ahhh!" she moaned out with her hair hissing in pleasure with a few licking Rikamaru's face.

Rikamaru kept on thrusting while her cock began to twitch like crazy. "Grrr~"

"P-Pull out! Pull out!" Sisil yelled out while the snakes hissed for more.

And cue the sperm pouring into the womb as Sisil cried out with lust and stubbornness.

"AHHHHH!" She cried out while getting fucked again and again. "SO MUCH SPERM!

(Much later)

"Y-You pervert!" Susil blushed red. "I-It's not like I love that dick or anything!"

Rikamaru smirked while one of the snake heads licked her nose.

"J-Just….stop." She huffed. "Look I will go to this village...but not because I want to be in a harem you idiot!"

Rikamaru chuckled before kissing the Medusa on the cheek. This made her turn red while all her snakes tried doing the same back.

(Later)

Rikamaru smiled while using a lantern Sisil gave her as she walked down the underground network, looking for a exit. All the while wondering if she should take a break from fucking for a while to change things up.

"Grrr." She grumbled before noticing a large egg blocking her path, not a lizard or bird one but….a giant insect egg. She tilted her head confused before moving over and tried pushing it out of the way.

But it was too big and heavier then the Kejourou herself.

"GRRRRR!" she growled while giving it a kick.

CRACK!

And caused green ooze to land on her body.

She grimaced and frowned. However behind the egg was a giant woman with the lower body of a massive six legged ant, the upper body of a skinny girl with long antenna, a massive ass and J cup chest, wearing nothing but a large white shirt, pointed ears, dark black hair going to her chest, blue eyes and had a large green crown on her head that seemed to have been made from her own hair. And she looked mad.

Rikamaru blinked and whistled at the size.

"How DARE you destroy my egg sack! That's my personal bubble for my development!" She growled. "And I was just getting ready to make my own colony too!"

Rikamaru looked confused.

"I decree that I, Folia the V, will turn you into a maid for my eggs!"

Rikamaru glared and shook her head.

"What?! You dare ignore an order!"

She nodded while giving the Giant Ant a piece of meat from her backpack.

Folia sniffed it while drooling a little. "Meaaeat."

She moved the meat closer to her before moving it away.

"Give me the meat!"

Rikamaru shook her head before pointing to her dick and made the words 'join my harem' with her hair.

"What?! I refuse! I am a queen! I do not join harems, harems join me."

She started to pull out another piece of meat from her bag before pretending to eat it. "Nom nom nom~"

"Mmmmmm! Meeeeaaaatt!" she spoke while drooling.

She offered the message again while moving one meat stick towards her gullet. "Nooooom~"

"AHHH! Fine I'll join just give me my meeaatt!" Folia cried out like a child.

She smirked before tossing it to her.

"NOM NOM NOM!" She ate the meat while Rikamaru took out her dick and moved towards her pussy. "SO GOOD! NOM NOM NOM!"

Rikamaru's hair moved out to spread the folds open.

"NOM NOM NOM NOM!" Folia chewed before the dick went into her pussy while moaning. "Ahh! T-Too big~!"

Rikamaru thrusted into her while surprised how big the folds were, about the size of a small cave at most. She frowned before using her hands to rub at the top of the folds making Folia gasp.

"Oooh! That's my special spot~" she moaned out with lust while Rikamaru thrusted into the folds while getting sucked into it in the process.

SLURP!

Scratch that, she got sucked in completely.

"Grrr."

Folia moaned while starting to sweat and release pheromones that caused Rikamaru's cock to get hard along with her lust increasing fifty fold. "So good."

"Grrrr!" Rikamaru grunted while thrusting deeper into the pussy while feeling very horny. The pheromones were reminding her of her night with Kaguya. "Grrrrrr!"

"Ah! More! More! I want more! Give me more!" Folia moaned while expelling more sweat coated pheromones into the air as a heart tattoo appeared on her thorax. 'I had no idea she had a dick!'

Rikamaru kept on thrusting while her cock twitched like crazy as her mind began to see only pink. She let out a grunt before her sperm gushed upwards into the hole.

"OOOOOOOOOH! MORE SPERM! GIVE ME EGGS!" Folia cried out while cumming juices out of her pussy.

Rikamaru groaned and kept her hips moving. "GRRRRR!"

(Much later)

Rikamaru was covered in juices as Folia looked at the map and moaned.

"Alright I will go but first, give me another load." She pointed to her massive thorax and belly. "I need an army to get me to the ocean without trouble from mamono hunters."

She groaned and saw her dick was nearly limp.

"Pwease?" She pouted. "One more load?"

She sighed and gave a thumbs up.

And cue getting sat on while the cock went into the large folds again.

"Grrrr!"

(Later)

-Deeper into the depths-

Rikamaru groaned while getting lost again as she went down into the earth instead of going upwards. She hit her head against the wall in irritation.

"GRRRRR!" She growled before noticing a large lake in the distance, but it had luminous plants not the normal ones.

Also it looked….otherworldly and twisted. And by twisted well...it looked like an asymmetrical mess with tentacles and strange looking sea life crawling around the cave walls and the murky water itself.

Rikamaru grimaced and stuck her tongue out. She then noticed that the water had several species of one eyed fish and shivered.

One of the animals looked up and revealed to be a green squid with blue eyes and several neon green tentacles.

GROWL!

Rikamaru heard her stomach growling before seeing the squid and smirked.

(Later)

Rikamaru smiled while cooking the dead squid on a strange looking stick with hands on it as a fire made from strange green moss was under the cooking meal. She licked her lips while inhaling the smell. "Grrr."

As she ate it, the squid squirted white goo into her lips.

She frowned while not seeing a pair of eyes looking at her from the water. "Grrr." she wiped the substance off before feeling something off.

The water started to move back while a tall woman with pale green skin, neon green tentacles around her hands like sleeves, her back and around her legs like a dress, a H cup chest and massive ass, dark green hair with two small tentacles on her head, two larger ones around her neck to form a choker, and covered her nipples as blue eyes appeared on her boob tentacles, neck, the sides of her head and on her forehead, green eyes and a open pussy with a blue substance coming out of it, appeared from the water with a frown. "Mamono. You are in big trouble."

Rikamaru turned and blinked.

"Do you know why?"

She shook her head no.

The woman pointed to the squid. "You just ate my NOW deceased husband."

Rikamaru looked at it before grimacing and held it out to her.

"I don't need a corpse." She frowned. "I'm a Mindflayer, not a Ghoul. I need it's brain waves, and you can't get it from a dead husband. I'm devious, but not that desperate."

Rikamaru shrugged before biting into it.

"You don't have any reason, do you?" She asked while the tentacles wiggled around her body.

She smirked and gave her the finger.

"Definitely lacking in the brain department. I doubt you would even satisfy me in bed." She said with a mocking chuckle.

Rikamaru frowned before making the words 'who are you?' with her hair.

"Oh, names Zz'xxilli'zzxfkka."

She raised an eyebrow.

"What? It's my given name, if you want I can just say something you can remember." She said with a disappointed tone. "If so, call me Zita."

She gave a thumbs up.

Zita frowned. "Look, you ate my husband and I have no food supply so here's the deal, you get me a substitute husband and I'll let you out of my pool with your sanity in check."

Rikamaru nodded before pointing to her map and harem list and made the words 'want to join in?' with her hair.

"Mmmmmm….perhaps, only if you find me a husband and out deviate me in the bedroom." She said with a devious grin.

She formed the words 'it's on'.

Zita smirked before seeing the hard dick and grinned. 'My, a mamono with a dick. That's just my speed. But with her mind, I don't know if I can turn her mind into a blubbering mess.'

Rikamaru smirked before tackling Zita into the water.

"Oh! You think you can take control in here? You really don't know who you're messing with." She smirked while using her tentacles to wrap around Rikamaru while the hair wrapped around the Mindflayer's body. "In here, I'm in charge."

Rikamaru growled before thrusting her dick into the pussy as a heart tattoo appeared on Zita's neck as eight tentacles went into her pussy and anus. "Grrr!"

Both kept on thrusting and licking the other while trying to outdo the other in terms of lustful dominance. Of course it was awkward for the Kejourou. Especially when she was in the water, getting tentacle fucked, and then having to go against a being that's known to love sexual desires. It also didn't help that Zita EATS the demon energy from a person's brain until it's cream cheese.

(A little bit later)

But Rikamaru succeeded as she was able to grab the tentacles and push them into her anus while fucking her from behind, the reverse MO of the Mindflayer species.

"Mmmmmm~ Oh, I feel it, the lust~ The unbearable lust~ Ah~"

Rikamaru grunted with the pussy squeezing all around her dick.

"Mmm, keep it up~" Zita moaned. "Or I might retake my position as seductress~"

She growled before reaching up to squeeze her breasts.

"Mmmm~ Oh yes, that's it. Use my lumps of flesh~"

Rikamaru deadpanned at this before cumming into her, making Zita hum even more.

"Oooh, I feel so alive~"

Rikamaru stayed inside without letting go.

'Mmmm, she's definitely a harem master~ But she still needs to get me a husband, I feel naked without my little squid.' She thought while humming even louder. "Give me every drop~"

"Grrr!" She grunted while releasing more sperm into her womb.

"Mmmmmmm~"

(Much later)

"Thank you." Zita smiled while Rikamaru was exhausted and currently getting dressed. "And as payment, I will tell you the way out of here. But I'm still going to wait for the replacement husband."

Rikamaru nodded.

She pointed pointed to the wall with several tentacles jutting from it. "You just go though the zzzz'zzlax passage, go into the kkzxzk'll pit and when you see a light at the end, just jump into the xzllkzxz'alzzki'ka pit of hot magma."

Rikamaru frowned at her and crossed her arms.

"Oh fine, there is no pit of lava. Just a pit full of acid. But everything else is correct, but give regards to the tentacles for me." She smiled while waving at Rikamaru like a doting mother. 'And the other denizens of the deep.'

She grumbled before walking away.

(Later)

Rikamaru grumbled while seeing a deep pit going to absolutely nowhere right in front of her, and no ledges in sight. She looked down and frowned. She tapped her fingers on the side to try and think.

She kicked a rock down and waited.

(Hours later)

And waited.

(Many hours later)

And waited.

Bang.

"Grrr." Rikamaru said while getting nervous at this point. She looked back the way she came and pondered on just going back.

Just then she noticed something coming up from the pit, something tall yet small at the same time.

As it got closer, the 'something' was shown to be a tall woman with pale skin, long purple hair with red dots on her head going to her legs, red eyes, purple stockings and sleeves that went to her hands, a purple neck guard with red dots over her G cup chest, a wide ass with no clothing near her crotch, four long spider like legs with two red dots on them as purple goo oozed from the upper tips and right into her hair, and fluffy purple flower like things on her sleeves, feet and the joints of her limbs.

"Grr?" Rikamaru growled while the woman crawled towards her.

"What is a surface dweller doing her? And one that looks so…..fat."

Rikamaru glared at that while forming the words 'I'm thicc!' with her hair.

"Yeah, and I have a husband. Anyway, why are you here?"

She pointed to her map.

"Ha! What a loser, trying to get a harem, you must be SUCH a bimbo!" She laughed before grinning a storm cloud on her head. "Why didn't I get the idea…."

She raised an eyebrow and looked confused.

She grumbled. "Being a Atlach-Nacha is depressing." She then turned to her with a glare. "What?! Just get going and leave me alone!"

Rikamaru pointed to the pit.

"...just jump asshole!" She growled while grumbling. "And leave me alone with my webs."

Rikamaru felt her eye twitch before her hair lashed out and restraint the woman.

"H-Hey! Let go you bug!" She snapped while struggling. "You are making me mad! And you shouldn't let X'xxlia get...mad."

She smirked before one part of her hair rose up and slapped the woman's ass.

"EEEP! You loser! Not my-AHH!" She cried out before getting slapped again as Rikamaru used her hair to block the woman's mouth, due to having a feeling her bite was worse than her bark. "MMMM!"

She wagged her finger while moving her over and showed her dick.

"MMMM?!" 'A-A tentacle?! HOW?!'

She licked her lips while pointing the dick to the unguarded slit. She spread it open and lightly rubbed against it.

X'xxlia moaned while the cock went into her body as the ooze from her limbs oozed onto Rikamaru, causing her body to get depressed for some reason, but the power of the 'cock' overcame it instantly. "Y-Your tentacle isn't anything!"

And cue putting more hair into her mouth.

"MMMMMM!"

Rikamaru pushed and thrusted as a heart tattoo appeared on the mamono's forehead.

"MMMMMMMM!"

Rikamaru kept on thrusting while X'xxlia began to feel her mind going crazy and tried to struggle from the grasp.

'I can't believe some random girl is fucking me!' She thought while her ass quenched. 'And why is it so good?!'

Rikamaru kept on thrusting while using her hands to grab the ass cheeks. "Grrr."

"MMMM?!" She gasped while feeling juices coming out of her tight folds. 'It's getting deeper and deeper!'

"Grrr!"

"MMMMM!" X'xxlia cried out while feeling the cock twitching in her body as it released so much sped that her brain shut off instantly.

"GRRRRR!" growled Rikamaru digging her fingers in the girl's ass cheeks.

"..." she went limp while getting fucked again and again.

(Later)

"DAMN IT YOU CUR!" Blushed X'xxlia while covering her face. "YOU TURNED ME INTO A SLUTTY HAREM GIRL!"

"Grrr." Rikamaru pointed to the map.

"I...know…" she said with depression. "I know…" 'I wanted a MAN not a woman!'

Rikamaru smirked while slapping her ass.

"Eep! Just go you bitch!"

She pointed to the bottomless pit with a frown.

"So?"

She pointed to her and then the pit.

"I'm not making a bridge! You can't make me!"

Rikamaru deadpanned before pulling out her dick and made the words 'Either a bridge or a dick to the ass' with her hair.

"Fine! But there is no way out from that way, it's a rock wall, the next cavern is fifty feet below ya." She growled while holding her ass. She then pulled some purple ooze from her ass and began making rope. "Just slide down until you see a ledge with a human skull on it, then go through it."

Rikamaru pointed to the map again.

"I'm going! Just let me….break my beautiful webs first….sniff."

She formed the words 'You can make more later' with her hair.

"Oh shut up!"

(Later)

Rikamaru went down the long oozing rope while looking down at the pit with dread. As she looked down she saw a human skull on a ledge and jumped off as the ooze vanished into mist.

(Later)

She walked through the tunnel while seeing that the area was covered in black goop and several magma vents oozing on the ground and walls, indicating a large magma chamber deep below the caves itself. She tried to keep watch while wrapping her hair up into a bun so it wouldn't get burnt.

As she walked deeper into the tunnel, she noticed that there was a large island in the middle of a magma pit as the ooze was flowing both upwards and downwards in every direction.

"Grrr?" She growled while getting very confused at the strange location. As she moved closer to the island, she noticed that something was in the ooze. She narrowed her eyes and tried moving closer to the ooze and saw a tall woman with gray skin and an obsidian black latex like outfit, long black hair with purple stands in front of her face, purple eyes, a long tail with a purple tip, long bat like wings with tiny claws on the top of it, long curved horns with purple tips on them on her head, a neck guard with a single purple eye on it with several purple eyes with tentacles on her shoulders and legs, long pointed black ears, a K cup chest and massive ass, and taloned feet with two toes on the front and a single claw on the back, sleeping in the ooze with her eyes opened.

"Zzzzz." She snored while rubbing her crotch as the source of the ooze came from her nipples and crotch.

Rikamaru tried to keep from getting excited and tried to find a way out.

Only for the woman to grab her and hugged her as ooze covered her body.

"Zzzz, hubby~"

She went wide eyed feeling the closeness and inwardly cursed.

"Mmmm, Y'lla loves hubby~ Fly me sexy~" she moaned while more ooze came from her nipples.

That made Rikamaru gulp with her dick growing hard. She then noticed that this Y'lla girl was licking her ass.

"Mmmm, so slimy~ Give Y'lla babies~"

Rikamaru grinned hearing that before grabbing the ass and squeezed while pushing her dick to the oozing crotch.

"Mmm." She moaned while ooze covered the both of them as the dick went into her crotch with a heart tattoo appeared on her right foot. "Hubby so big down there~"

"Grrr." She growled before thrusting into Y'lla's pussy while amazed how easy it was to thrust, but didn't enjoy the ooze covering her body like a dumpling .

"Hubby, kiss Y'lla~" The Night Gaunt moaned with a lustful smile.

She slowly smirked before obliging and stuck her tongue inside.

"Mmmm~" Y'lla moaned while the cock thrusted into her harder and harder as the ooze began to get into Rikamaru's nose.

She snorted while ooze went into her crotch and ass, making her shiver from the feeling. She let out a sneeze before feeling her dick start to twitch.

Y'lla kept on adding more ooze to Rikamaru's body while causing her stomach to grow as the Night Gaunt began to feel the cock getting bigger. "Mmmm~" 'Hubby loves Y'lla~'

Rikamaru groaned while cumming into the woman.

(Later)

Rikamaru grabbed her bloated belly while the ooze came out of her ass and pussy with Y'lla awake and looking happy.

"Y'lla confused but Y'lla likes you. Y'lla will follow you and the harem to this Zipangu place. He he~"

She let out a groan and fell back on her side.

The Night Gaunt smiled. "The ooze comes out when Y'lla is sleeping."

"Grrrr…" she groaned while feeling very bloated and just wants to sleep.

"Y'lla take you up to surface or sleep on Y'lla's boobs?" Y'lla asked with a smile.

Rikamaru burped before falling asleep on the ground.

'Cute.'

(Much later)

Rikamaru groaned while waking up and saw herself on a cliff side with a note on her chest. She looked at it and saw a heart on it and the words 'Y'lla dropped you off, the next village is over the mountains. See you later, Y'lla~' on it.

"Grrrr." she sighed before standing up. She looked around while seeing that she was out of the caves, but...she was stuck in the middle of the mountains. "Grrrrrrr!"

(Later)

GROWL!

Rikamaru grunted while holding her empty stomach. She slapped it and tried to ignore the feeling.

GROWL!

She groaned before walking deeper into the mountains as she saw smoke in the distance. She ran towards it before stumbling onto a large hut made of bones and various skins, which was also guarded by Orcs with bone armor and vicious looking body expressions. She groaned before her stomach growled.

"Grr." Growled one of the Orcs. "I hate guard duty. I want to hunt men not guard this hut."

"It's the leaders hut."

"I don't care! I'm bored!"

"Then go count sheep."

"WE DON'T HAVE ANY!" She snapped while Rikamaru got an idea and covered herself with her hair to look like a sheep. 'I wish I didn't come here.'

She got on all limbs and moved nearby while trying to sound like one.

The first Orc blinked seeing the 'sheep'. "Hey, a sheep. Want to eat it?"

"I'm full."

"Well I'm not."

"Maybe bring it to the leader? She might be hungry." The second one said as the 'sheep' walked near them.

"Ugh! Fine." She groaned before picking up the 'sheep'. "GAH! This thing's fat!"

(In the hut)

CRASH!

"FREE MEAT!"

Rikamaru groaned while getting thrown into the hut like a rag doll. She grumbled while hearing footsteps come over.

"Mmm, what a big sheep." Said a gruff voice while it was revealed to be a tall woman with tanned skin, long white hair, a golden eye with a black eyepatch on her left eye, a K cup chest and massive ass, with bits and pieces of black cloth on her chest, legs and arms while a skull of a boar was on her head, a long curly tail, and had several pieces of bone and leather armor with white fur on them as her neck had a copper boar's tail on it. "And apparently meaty as fuck."

Rikamaru frowned while feeling the woman grab and lift her up.

"Time to eat." She grinned before sniffing her. "Eh? That scent….it smells like Night Gaunt. Ew! It must be a sheep that got regurgitated!"

"Grrr." Rikamaru frowned at that before seeing her ass and got a boner.

The High Orc blinked. "What the…."

"GRRRRR!" Rikamaru grabbed her by the arms and legs before using her hair to cover her mouth. The reason was simple, no one calls her fat unless she clarifies that she's thick.

"MMM?!"

She growled while an Orc called in.

"Leader Gloia? Are you ok?"

"Mmm!"

"Mmm? Oh! Its code right?" She called out. "Oh I know this one….oh! You want us to get some meat! Girls! WE HUNT!"

"YAHOOO!"

"MMMMM!"

Rikamaru smirked at the dumb Orcs and looked at the now named Gloia before forming the words 'Join my harem or I shall eat you!' with her hair.

"Mmm?!"

She emphasized the words again with bigger letters. All the while using one part of her hair to brush against the High Orc's thighs.

'She's nuts! Like she could even turn me into a blubbering mess!' She thought before Rikamaru pulled out her cock. '...THATS HUGE!'

(Later)

Gloia moaned while getting fucked in the pussy as a heart tattoo appeared on her left breast as Rikamaru was nipping her tail. "A-Ah! S-Stop! I'll join! Just stop-AHHH!"

She shook her head while giving the tail a suck.

"AHHH! PLEASE! I WILL DO ANYTHING JUST OOOOOH!" She moaned while cumming from pleasure.

Rikamaru smirked before her dick started to twitch.

"AHHHHH!" She cried out while the sperm went into her. "I'M CUMMING!"

(Later)

Gloia grumbled while pointing to the map. "Just go north until you see a high snow covered mountain, then descend to the river and the next town will be there at the end of said river."

She nodded in thanks.

"Just be cautious, there are mamonos in these mountains, bigger and nastier than my tribe of Orcs." 'My ass hurts!'

She nodded again.

(Later)

-Deeper into the mountains-

BOOM!

Rikamaru grumbled while getting caught in a thunderstorm.

BOOOOOOOM!

She growled while getting completely wet. "Grrr."

That was when she saw a large cliffside that was blocking the water in a certain spot.

Rikamaru ran towards it while looking like a wet puppy. As she was getting dried, she heard the flapping of wings as powder covered parts of the mountain.

"Cold! So cold!" Cried out a short woman with light pink fur covering her hands, legs, crotch and G cup chest, a large thorax, a small ass, red eyes, four large wings with hearts on them, long light pink fur with red furry antenna and red dots on her head, as she was soaking wet and having a hard time flying. "Cold!"

Rikamaru raised an eyebrow.

The Mothman flew towards Rikamaru before crashing onto the ground as the powder went everywhere. "Ow! So cold."

"Grrr?"

She looked up and blinked. "Hi. Names Fui, and I like you."

"Grrr."

She smiled. "Are you a mamono?"

Rikamaru growled before the powder covered her face and she started to think of one thing only, impregnating this girl.

"Are you looking for a husband too? Because I'm looking for one right now." Fui asked with a smile.

Rikamaru stood up with her dick being seen under the kimono before tackling the girl.

"Ahh!" She gasped before getting thrusted by the cock in her pussy while a heart tattoo appeared on her stomach.

(Later)

"MORE! I WANT BABIES!" Fui cried out while getting carried and thrusted at the same time by Rikamaru as her stomach was bulging from the fifty loads of sperm that got pumped into her.

Rikamaru grunted without stopping in the least.

"AHHH! BABIES!" She cried while getting more sperm into her as the rain continued to pour. "I WANT SO MANY BABIES IN MY BELLY!"

The Kejourou huffed while pushing a finger in Fui's ass.

"AHHHH! I'M CUMMING!"

Rikamaru pushed the finger deeper into the ass while feeling her mind getting hazy and simple minded. She was so into it she didn't notice her cumming again.

"AHHHHH!" Fui moaned while the rain kept on going.

(Later)

Rikamaru smiled while Fui flew away to Zipangu, with her belly bloated with sperm, as she finally stopped and got a hold of herself, for once. She looked at her tiny cock and grumbled as she won't be able to fuck another potential harem member for an hour or so. She began to make her way across the wet ground while feeling exhausted.

(Later)

The sun rose in the distance as she felt her body starting to give way due to her lazy lifestyle choices, which she doesn't regret one bit.

Rikamaru fell face first on the ground while noticing a piece of a gold nugget on the ground. She blinked before seeing that the entire valley was made of gold, PURE gold! Her eyes widened before they sparkled and she drooled. Rikamaru then looked at her backpack and got the idea of adding more gold to the replenishing bag and set to work grabbing the nuggets.

However….it was guarded by a very dangerous foe. Said foe was watching from a high hill with a growl.

'How dare she find my treasure!' The figure thought before growling. 'It is mine!'

Rikamaru picked up a large nugget before feeling a chill go down her spine. She gulped before picking up another nugget, which made the chill increase. She looked around confused while on alert.

That was when a tall woman with long pink hair going to her massive ass, blue eyes, two long silver horns on her head, light crimson skin, red scales around her torso and F cup breasts, purple cloth around her groin and chest with a aquamarine orb on her neck, large red wings on her back, a long tail, lizard like arms and taloned feet, gill like ears, and long scales around her hips, flew at her and landed on top of Rikamaru.

"Hands off!" she roared out while letting out some flames. "That's my treasure, worm!"

"Grrr?!"

She grabbed her head with her claws and squeezed. "Let go of my treasure or I will end you!"

Rikamaru glared before using her hair to slap the Dragon's ass, hard.

"OW!" She cried out while letting her go. "How dare you strike Smagga's ass you worm!"

Rikamaru formed her name with her hair and added the words 'Want to join a harem? We have cookies.' to it.

"Cookies? Who do I look like? Some immature Alice? You will suffer for taking MY gold!"

She looked at the gold before giving the nugget to Smagga. "Grr?"

"Give it!"

She pulled back and made the words 'Come join the harem and THEN I will give it back'.

"WHAT?! You little amoeba!" She snapped with a blush.

"Grr?" She made the words 'What is an amoeba?' with her hair.

"You!"

Rikamaru blinked before frowning and pointed to her cock.

Smagga blinked before her primal instincts told her it was a 'sword' that 'slays' Dragons. She stared at it with her tail starting to sway.

Rikamaru smirked before moving the cock from side to side as the Dragon began to follow the movement of the rod.

'So….big….a mate….right in front of me….' She thought while her head lost all reason and went into autopilot. "Pussy….destroyer…."

Rikamaru let out a laugh before getting pounced on.

"GIVE ME THE SWORD!" She yelled while putting the cock into her pussy and began to bob her ass over the cock. "OOOOOOOOHH!"

Rikamaru groaned while feeling very sore but obliged to fuck this mamono senseless. She grabbed onto her hips and tried moving her hips in sync.

"OOOOH! HARDER! FUCK ME!" Smagga moaned while flapping her wings up and down as she felt the cock hitting her womb. "SLAY ME MATE!"

Rikamaru kept on feeling the tight folds squeezing her dick while the day went flying passed them and Smagga's right ass cheek gained a heart shaped tattoo.

(The next day)

"Mmmm…." groaned Rikamaru while Smagga was rolled up into a ball in embarrassment.

'I...had sex….with an amoeba!' She thought while Rikamaru was almost spent. She turned to the woman and grumbled. "M-Mate….I will be flying off soon...but I…...well….Please be safe!"

Rikamaru gave a thumbs up.

"Just….don't get lost."

(Later)

Rikamaru kept walking in the mountains while trying to find her way out and find something to eat as her food supply was diminished greatly since her trip began. So much so she was wondering whether she should start eating the grass.

As she walked on, she heard her stomach growling and held her stomach.

"Grrrrrr." She groaned before seeing a lizard scurrying by and ran after it. However, she didn't know that she was going to get completely lost because of her actions right now. She licked her lips while lashing her hair out at it.

But the little lizard dodged the hair before easing towards a wall of stone and slipped into a crack.

BAM!

And caused the woman to go crashing into the wall face first.

Rikamaru groaned while feeling her nose throbbing with pain. She held it and glared at the small opening.

The lizard poked its head out before sticking its tongue out.

"GRRRRR!" She growled while not knowing something was watching her from the shadows, or more specifically in a hole right next to the wall.

'Mmm, lookie what I see.' Thought a figure with a smirk.

Rikanaru growled while trying to grab the lizard, but it went right back into the crack every time. She got mad before punching the wall, only to scream in pain.

'She looks tasty.' The person thought before it walked out of the hole, to reveal a tall woman with spiky pink hair with a ponytail with a fur attached to it, pointed black ears, white fur on her neck, elbows, lower hips and knees, black fur paws and legs, red bat like wings, red eyes, a J cup chest and large ass, a long tail with a bulbous tip with a pulsating opening and sharp spikes on it, and wearing nothing but a skimpy black bikini and panties that looked ready to burst. 'Real tasty.'

"GRRR!" growled Rikamaru with her stomach growling again. She punched the air.

"YEOW!"

And hit the woman square in the face.

Rikamaru turned and saw a Manticore right in front of her. She then saw a name tag on the bikini that read 'Velvetina' on it.

"Grrr! That hurt you bitch!" she snapped. "Watch where your hair goes!"

"..." she pointed to the name tag.

She blushed. "Yes that's my name, so?"

She formed the words 'Very cute' with her hair.

Velvetina blushed. "Hey! Just stop that!"

Rikamaru shook her head no.

"Then get ready to get eaten!"

The Kejourou stuck her tongue out.

"I mean it!"

She pointed to her dick.

"...you're serious right? You KNOW I would turn that….pseudo cock into puddy right?" 'HOW DOES SHE HAVE A DICK?!'

Rikamaru deadpanned at the jab to her body, which made her use her hair to wrap the Manticore up like a present, tail included.

"H-Hey!" she cried out while trying to squirm free. "Let go!"

She shook her head before moving some hair from the woman's crotch area and pulled back the panties. "Grrr."

"Hey not there! I'm the one trying to milk you!" She cried out as Rikamaru pushed her cock into the pussy as a heart tattoo appeared appeared on her chin. "A-Ahhh!"

Rikamaru smirked evilly while thrusting harder into her while deciding to eat later, after getting this mamono into her harem. "GRRR!"

'So big! But I wanted it in my tail!' Velvetina thought while crying out in lust.

Rikamaru kept on thrusting while feeling her cock getting bigger from the venom in her body, which got injected into her hair by the tail spikes and oozed down to her scalp. "GRRRR!"

"J-Just take it out and put it in my tail you bitch!"

She didn't hear her as she thrusted harder and harder into her body.

"Ahh! Please! Have a h-AHHHH!" She cried before the cock got the effects of the venom and began to pour sperm into her womb. 'Oh Demon Lord! She's going to impregnate me!'

Rikamaru growled while her balls slapped Velvetina's ass with each thrust.

"AHHHH~!" She cried out while getting filled to the brim with sperm, and this wasn't even going to be the last.

(Much later)

Velvetina panted while on the ground and oozing sperm as Rikamaru was eating some lizard meat next to her. "Ah….ah...please….slap my ass….you bitchy….wife…"

She thought about it before shaking her head and resumed eating.

"Please….I'm horny…."

She shook her head no.

'She's so….dominating~' She thought with lust. 'But will she….survive the mountains greatest….challenges…..?'

(Later)

Rikamaru trekked through the mountains again while feeling like she's been here for months, but it was her own fault not to ask for directions from her newest member to the harem before she left or looked at the map before it got dark.

But where she was most….disturbing as it was a Dragon graveyard. A place where Dragons with no lovers, old age or the will to live go to die in this single mass grave. And well...it went on for miles as putrid gases erupted from the ground and made her gag.

She wrapped her hair around her face to try and use as a mask. She then walked through the landscape while trying to avoid the bones and the gas. "Grrr."

However what she didn't know that this place had a secret, a very big secret that was.

And it came from a giant skeleton on a small mountain in the middle of the graveyard. It looked like it had swords attached to its bones as it looked very recent, albeit it had no flesh to speak of.

She narrowed her eyes and cautiously moved around a skull while not seeing the huge skeleton. She then noticed a small exit in the distance and jogged towards it.

Only to see it was blocked by a large basalt boulder a mile high.

"Grrrr!" Rikamaru growled while not seeing the giant skeleton glowing a dark green color. Her hair lashed out and tried cracking the rock.

But it was too hard and her hair just didn't have the power to break it.

"GRRRRRRRR!" She growled in rage while the skeleton started to move and turned towards the Kejourou.

It looked at her while slowly beginning to shrink and regenerate its own flesh and organs.

She let out a huff and sat down. She then started to think about how smelly this place was and gagged.

But as this happened, a tall woman with sickly greenish white skin, dark white eyes, dark putrid green bat wings, a long bone like tail, bone like scales on her arms, shoulders, legs, hips, and under her dark blue legs, a wide ass and a J cup chest, a white orb around her neck piece, curved whiteish black horns, gill like ears, spikes on her shoulders, and oozing slime and sweat that was almost toxic to anyone close to her, appeared on the mountain before taking flight and flew towards the woman while her breath, which looked like a sickly green flame, licked the air.

FLAP!

FLAP!

Rikamaru blinked before getting tackled as something toxic went into her nostrils and started to turn her mind into putty, again.

"Mate!" Yelled the mamono with lust while sounding alluring and lazy at the same time. "Fuck me now!"

Rikamaru groaned while feeling the mamono rub against her waist.

"Please! Give Tyi a blow job and eggs!" She pouted while sending more of the gas into Rikamaru's nose. "I'm so horny!"

"Grrrr...grrr…" she groaned while her cock became hard again and her rational mind slinked back into her mind. She reached up and grabbed at the girl's chest with said girl feeling the dick press against her ass.

"Mmmm! Fuck me! Eggs!" She moaned while the dick went into her pussy as a heart tattoo appeared on her tongue. "OOOOH! Mate! Love you!"

(Later)

Tyi moaned while her stomach was bulging from all the sperm in her body as Rikamaru was unconscious and laying on her lap. "Mmm, mate. Tyi is going to be pregnant, mmmm...what's this?"

She saw the list of names and the map that dropped from the backpack during sex and blinked.

"Harem? Sharing….mate?" She said before frowning. "Mate is mine! Tyi fly there and show them who's queen!"

As she growled and started to fire her breath like a crossbow, she destroyed the basalt boulder and caused several bones to rot away.

This also caused Rikamaru to grumble and start waking up.

"Grrrr…?" She looked up and saw the Zombie Dragon getting angry and talking about attacking her harem.

"Mate is Tyi's! Harem see real queen!"

Rikamaru went wide eyed before punching the woman and ran away.

"Ow...mate?" She looked around before crying with sad anime tears. "MATE!"

(Deeper into the mountains)

Rikamaru ran and ran while making sure the 'harem member' wasn't behind her, for her cock's sake.

As she ran, she didn't see the two large mountain in the distance, one made of pure ice and the other oozing lava into a deep salt plain at the bottom of the mountains.

"Mate!" Yelled Tyi while appearing above the woman as she tackled her to the ground. "Why hurt me?!"

She pointed to her cock.

"...you need rest? Why didn't you tell me mate?"

She gave her a deadpan look.

"What? Tyi have eggs now, not hungry." She pouted before looking at the mountains. "Leaving? Boo who, but Tyi go to harem and show them who's queen."

SLAP!

"Mmmmm, ass feel good~" Tyi moaned while getting slapped hard on the ass.

Rikamaru deadpanned before seeing the woman take flight.

"Mate! Go to the right! Safer!" She said while pointing to the volcano and flew away. "Weeee!"

She let out a sigh and looked at the right direction.

The lava moved down the sides while Rikamaru noticed a large bridge at the top of the mountain made of basalt and ice that connected the volcano and the ice mountain to the left.

"Grrr." She growled before walking to the right.

(Later)

The crater of the mountain was as large as a lake as it bubbled and oozed super hot lava to the sides and released steam and gasses into the air.

Rikamaru grumbled while seeing the bridge on the other side, but the length of the crater was as long as a small continent, and she didn't have any heat resistant powers at her disposal too.

Gurgle gurgle.

Growl!

Rikamaru groaned while her stomach was starving. She sat down while sighing in annoyance. She then noticed the lava oozing a little bit near her feet and moved away from the edge. "Grrrr."

That's when she saw the lava seemingly stop before slowly rising up. It then formed a tall woman with long silver hair, orange eyes, two small orange diamond shaped rocks on her forehead, solidified reddish black stone armor on her arms, legs and waist, reddish light tanned skin, orange hands and legs made of lava, a L cup chest made of lava, a massive ass, and was oozing super hot lava from her body.

"Grr?!"

"Mmm, a little girl. On my mountain, how charming." she grinned making Rikamaru jump to her feet. "Names Pele, and you are in my territory."

"Grrr?"

Pele licked her lips. "Are you a human or a mamono? Because if your are human, get ready to become a Lava Golem~"

She shook her head and pointed to her hair which made the words 'Kejourou'.

"Oh poo." She huffed. "Oh well, I can't fuck a woman you know. Even if your breasts are tiny as fuck."

She flipped her the bird.

"You want to melt?" She frowned while forming a lava ball.

Rikamaru glared at Pele before showing her dick off and 'said' 'I'm bigger than you bitch!'

"...that's tiny." Pele deadpanned while a storm formed over the volcano.

'That's not what the others thought.' she formed.

"What?!"

'I have a harem bitch, and if you act nice I might add you as the twenty ninth girl.' She 'said' as the storm started forming a massive downpour, making Pele go wide eyed and went back into the lava.

'I HATE WATER!' Pele thought while Rikamaru laughed at her. "Hey!"

Rikamaru pointed at Pele while holding her stomach.

She glared before using her hands to grab her and drag her into her body, then hardening her lava to keep her from escaping as the cock went into her womb on accident, making a heart tattoo appear on her stomach as well as moaning like mad. "Mmmm! Laugh when I fuck you senseless you bitch!"

"GRRR!" she growled out while groaning.

Pele smirked before Rikamaru thrusted into her womb. "Oooh~ I'm going to enjoy this~"

Rikamaru thrusted hard into her while the lava around her made her body feel warmer and hornier, although she also started to sweat like crazy due to it being FUCKING LAVA! "GRAAAHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" She cried out while clinging to the woman while getting warmer and warmer every second.

(Later)

Rikamaru screamed in pain while running around the crater as her body was burning from the lava, even if her skin wasn't spontaneously combusting. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Pele sweatdropped while holding her bloated stomach. 'Weirdo, my body isn't that hot.'

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" She screamed before tripping on her feet and fell on the ground.

"Done yet?"

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Pele sweatdropped at this before seeing her get up and ran towards the basalt and ice bridge. 'Well she's going to THAT place, better get packed and stuff.'

(On the ice mountain)

Rikamaru screamed while running around the ice and snow while still feeling like she was on fire. She rolled around the snow while trying to get her body to cool down.

The problem was that she was scaring the local Glacies population and making their asses burn up from the hands flailing around like mad.

"Grrrrr!" Rikamaru screamed before running into an ice palace and jumped onto the ice.

FISSSSS!

"Ahhhh...ahhh...aaaa…." she sighed while her body cooled off.

However she didn't know that this ice was actually a cover for a ice lake, or in this case a giant ice pool.

SPLASH!

Until she fell in that was.

She became ice cold while a figure appeared from a nearby door.

"Who's there?" Said a cold voice as Rikamaru shivered from the cold. "Who dares intrude on my home?"

She looked up and saw a pale blue woman with blue eyes, long blue hair, a J cup chest and wide ass, wearing a crown of ice, a dark blue dress with icicles on the sides and revealed most of her chest and stomach, ice slippers, dark blue stockings with diamond cuts on it, four long icicles on her back, and holding a staff made of ice and frost in her right hand.

And she wasn't happy.

"Well? Who are you?"

Rikamaru gulped while the words 'To be continued' appeared on screen.


	95. Chapter 95

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 95

Yui and Omni make their own super hero.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-In another dimension-

Yui groaned while opening his eyes, only to see he was in a realm of darkness and strange eyeballs floating around like gears in a clock. "Huh? W...Where am I?"

The eyes kept on looking at him before Yui noticed the bruise on his head and began to recall how he was fixing the battery, learned about the googleplex number of members, and then started to recall a blow to the head.

He went wide eyed before recalling the fact the guy hit him and did...this to him. "That son of a bitch!"

ZOOP!

A red portal appeared next to him as Omni raised a hand.

"Get in before this Elder God eats you alive!" He yelled while the eyes started to form teeth and licked their tongues. "And start feasting on your intestines!"

"Omni?"

"Get in!" He yelled while not at all sick. "Hurry you fool!"

-Outside time and space-

ZOOP!

Yui groaned while looking very confused as Omni closed the portal.

"Thank god I found you, that dimension was a RWBY one that got invaded by the Elder Gods. Just HOW did you get yourself stuck in there?" He asked while brushing his hands together.

"I was trying to find you, but I wound up getting knocked out by someone."

"Oh. Also I'm feeling better." He said while forming a chair. "Anyway, I was thinking something big today. What will happen when we, Jack included, can't respond to a problem in the omniverse?"

Yui looked at him like he was crazy.

"What? I've been thinking that for a long time now."

"Explain."

"Simple, Shazam."

ZAP!

He looked around while his head turned three hundred and sixty degrees. "What was that?"

"Still lost."

Omni sighed. "You recall the name and how it correlates to gods and heroes like Solomon and Zeus?"

"Yeah?"

"What if WE create our own hero or heroine with the powers of the most powerful and greatest heroes in the omniverse?" He said while posing as Gendo for a minute. "And their name will be thus, Captain OMNIVERSE."

Yui blinked at the notion. "Huh, never done that before."

"Nor me, due to the idea that someone would copy the idea and make another Black Adam or worse, a version based on devils, and yes Yui, there ARE copies that use demons and evil villains, golden age DC times." Omni said. "And we need a gender, shall it be male or female? Who will this person be and what qualities should he or she possess?"

"Eh?"

"The names are Sabbac, the demon lord villain, and Ibac, the one with four evil villains from history but was used by the devil's contract."

"Oh ok."

He got up. "Right now, we need to find a vessel for this power, any criteria for this person? And gender?"

"Well someone we know won't go nuts with power."

"True, but we can't give it to a canon version, might ruin the story." He said while opening a portal. "So I checked out the OC dimensions and found four possible choices. A museum owner that lost everything, a model that is about to die from a car accident, a ninja that got handed the death sentence by his own lord, or a young boy or girl that is about to lose his legs after saving his parents from a fire."

"Let's try the last one."

He nodded before showing the person, he was a small boy with black hair and dark blue eyes. "This is Sam Legi, and he will be the champion. But first, Yui, bring him here, with his clothes on."

"I was gonna, why did you need to mention that last part?"

"You would try being a pervert if I wasn't looking." Omni deadpanned.

"I gots me a wife, daughter, and maid."

"So? Wouldn't stop you." He said while Yui looked at him with suspicion. "Anyway, send him here."

ZOOP!

And cue a black portal opening up next to Yui. Causing said boy to come falling down with a cry of surprise.

"H-Huh? Where am I?"

"Welcome to the void between dimensions." Omni said. "Sam Legi, you are in the presence of gods."

"W-What?"

"I am Omni, god of time, space, reaper of the dead, and maker of the Onyx Temptation Corps." He pointed to Yui. "And this is Yui, god of insanity and crazy ships. And we are two of the three gods that rule and protect the omniverse."

Sam looked on in shock as Yui patted his back. "W-Who's the other?"

"Jack, god of biology and fusions, creator of the DNA gun and keeper of the Zoo." Omni said. "And you are here for a grand honor no one has ever had before."

"You're going to get your heart ripped out to be sacrificed." smiled Yui nonchalant. "Congrats."

"W-What?!"

BONK!

Omni hit Yui on the head with Nora's hammer. "Wrong!"

"Ow!"

"We are not here to repeat the blood rituals of the Aztecs, we are here to make you, Sam, the avatar of omniversal good."

Sam blinked while Yui felt blood drip from his head.

"I was just joking around."

"Yeah and he's scared." Omni deadpanned. "Anyway, Sam, say this word. Omniverse. But with all your might."

Sam gulped before muttering very quietly.

"Did you hear him Yui?" Omni asked the deity.

"Nope."

"Can you speak louder, Yui is hard of hearing, and has fleas." He said bluntly while Yui was a little offended.

"Cap...mmm…" Sam muttered.

"Speak up or I'll tickle you." spoke Yui.

"C-Captain OMNIVERSE!"

ZAP!

Omni then zapped Sam with red lighting and turned him into ash. "Oops….too strong."

"Omni! I make one joke to scare him and you get up in arms, but you just vaporized the kid!"

"Yeah." He said while sounding unamused. "I did, but I will fix it."

Yui frowned while Omni zapped the ash with red lighting, which was slowly reforming into a person, and was starting to feel like something was off, but didn't know what. 'He's not one to sound so...blase about something like this.'

The person formed into a tall muscular man with black hair, blue eyes, wearing a tight aqua green bodysuit with spiked armor on his legs, arms and torso, a long cloak covering his entire body as a O symbol appeared on the chest, and a helmet that covered his sides and under his chin.

"Arise Captain OMNIVERSE, for you have now the powers of nine powerful beings in the omniverse." He said with a dark booming voice. "The durability of Optimus Prime, the immortality of Mithia, the stamina of Natsu Dragneel, the regeneration of Inuyasha, the charisma and stealth of V, the eternal wisdom of Eirin Yagokoro, the speed of Ruby Rose, the abilities of Sora, and the alchemy of Edward Elric!"

"Wow!" he spoke looking at his older body and hands. "I feel...amazing!"

"And you're job is to protect the omniverse from evil, however." Omni frowned as Yui went wide eyed. "You are a danger and if I needed to act, I would end you right now. Isn't that right Yui?"

"Huh? But I'm not a threat." Sam said in shock.

"Dude, you were the one who wanted him to be made, now you're threatening him? What's wrong with you?"

Omni made a portal and caused Xion and Cynthia to pop out. "Nothing, but Captain OMNIVERSE, your first test is to defeat these powerful deities."

"Hi daddy."

"Father? What's going on?"

"Xion, fight him." Omni said. "He is your sparring partner."

"Who is he?"

"Captain OMNIVERSE."

Xion blinked while Cynthia was very confused. "Ok?"

"I'm confused."

Omni deadpanned. "Fight him, with any means necessary."

Cynthia blinked.

"Just fight to the death."

"Omni, you and me, over there, now." frowned Yui pointing away.

He blinked before walking over to Yui. "Yes?"

"Alright, talk. Did that cold mess with your head or something? We just made this kid a hero with all kinds of powers, most of which he's probably never heard of, and you want him to fight our girls to the death?"

"Yes." He said bluntly. "He does have immortality you know."

"Oh yeah, let's have a kid find out just what it's like to die right away. Jesus man, maybe I should take over and help him adjust slowly."

"How so? By dropping him into Hell?"

Yui facepalmed and shook his head. "Look, why don't you go jerk off to sumo porn or whatever and let me do this."

"No." He said coldly. "After all, he is MY avatar as well as yours. I will try to let you do things, but I am still going to oversee things as I have for billions of years."

"Fine, then as the expert on how to really make a hero, follow my lead." frowned Yui. "Xion, Cynthia, you two can go back to what you were doing."

"We were training." Xion said. "But father wants me to fight this man, and I need to grow stronger uncle Yui."

"Well right now your daddy is a bit tipsy because of a bet, so he's not all there."

Xion nodded before forming a pink portal and walked in it. "I will visit Marisa and ask her for some help, coming Cynthia?"

Sam blinked while looking on very confused. 'What the….Balzac?!'

"Alright Sam, or Captain OMNIVERSE, just how much do you know about heroes?"

"That they die a lot."

"That they do." Omni said with a smirk.

"I meant like did you read comics? Have any favorites?"

"Um…..oh! Naruto."

"Overrated." Omni muttered. "Ending is weird and that kid pisses me off too much."

"Ok not what I was talking about. I mean actual comics, not manga or anime."

"Um…...the Specter?"

"Too overpowered." Omni deadpanned. "And is a deity, not a hero."

"How about Superman? Or Batman?"

"No I got it! Deadman!" Sam said with a grin.

"Um...ok that works too. So, you know of how he has a goal he wants to reach, right?"

"To go to the afterlife?" He asked.

"No, to save mortals." Omni said. "And the omniverse."

"Really?" Sam asked.

"No, it was to find his killer." deadpanned Yui. "But yes, he did help lives along the way. A hero is willing to help those in danger no matter what. Not for fame, fortune, or glory, but because it's the right thing to do."

"Like Napoleon?"

"Yes-" Omni tried to say before Yui interrupted him.

"No."

"What do you mean no?" Omni frowned. "Fate Grand Order's Archer IS a hero."

"Fate what?" Sam asked confused.

"The point is, that with great power comes great responsibility. I'm gonna help you learn how to use them, but keep in mind, just because you have these powers doesn't mean you should abuse them for your own personal gain."

"Um, ok."

"The first test is to prove your combat powers, meaning fighting to protect." Omni said. "As such, you will he sent to a dimension with great evil and carnage."

"With tips on how to use your powers of course."

"Now I shall bring up the RW-"

"No."

"What? But Yui-" Omni tried to say.

"I said no."

"Why?!"

"Because I'm going to make sure he can actually handle it without dying."

"So what dimension shall he go to?" He asked with a pout. 'Damn it all! Salem was going to beat him and everything around him!'

"Dimension?" Sam asked. "What does he mean?"

"Yes, we're going to send you somewhere to train and learn what being a hero means first hand. Let's start off light, like trying to stop a purse snatcher."

"Oh!"

"But be warned, this will take a trillion years of your life, although the immortality will let you live that long." Omni said with a frown. "You understand Sam?"

"A little...oh this is so confusing."

"Follow me." spoke Yui forming a portal.

(In another dimension)

-Random City-

"Ready for the test?" Omni asked.

"Well I'm a little bit nervous. I mean I'm already an adult right now, my voice is different, and I'm worried I might mess up."

"It happens to all newbies." spoke Yui. "That just shows you're still human."

"That and you haven't used the wisdom yet." Omni deadpanned. "So Yui, the mission summary if you will."

"Mission what?" Sam asked. "Isn't this a combat test?"

"Yes and no. Like I said, you will learn to use your powers, but not every problem can be solved with violence and fighting. With this wisdom, you will be able to think of how to use your powers in a multitude of ways."

"And come up with plans only Lunarians use. For Eirin is the mastermind of the moon kingdom, a trait you now have, if you use it wisely." Omni said. "Meaning, don't act like a fool and attack others without reason."

"Who's Eirin?"

"Silver haired immortal doctor from the moon who's good at archery and science. Made an immortality potion, that was forbidden on the moon." Omni then added. "Has a K or L cup chest."

Sam blushed red hearing that.

"Like I said, we'll do this one step at a time, and we'll go with purse snatcher." spoke Yui before they heard a woman screaming. "Right on time."

"Help! That man stole my purse!"

"Suggestion. Fly or use your strength right now." Said Omni. "You have Sora's glide and flight powers now."

"I don't know how to use them."

Omni pointed to Yui. "Let him explain."

"I recommend Ruby's speed. Now to use it, imagine your whole body in one place and another, but keep your feet on the surface. Like thinking of running after a cat that took your toy, and you need to catch up to it."

"Ok?" He said before thinking about speed.

"And remember." Omni said. "When running, DON'T, try to run into things, you might have Optimus Prime's durability, but no one else does."

"For now, keep your eyes on the robber, and start running."

Captain OMNIVERSE nodded before dashing at the robber while covered in green lightning and petals.

FUSH!

Only to miss by a mile. The robber and woman went wide eyed with Yui facepalming.

"That's on me, I should have told him to try and keep an eye on just how fast he runs."

"Agreed." Omni deadpanned. "So no cake for you!"

"Oh shut up and bring him back."

Omni nodded before forming a portal and used it to send the hero in training back around to the thief.

FLOSH!

"What the-" the thief cried out before getting punched in the face and was sent flying into a peanut stand.

"Not today!"

"Oh god!" The lady cried out in shock as Captain OMNIVERSE grabbed the purse. "My purse!"

"Here you are ma'am."

"W-Who are you?"

"Captain OMNIVERSE."

ZAP!

And cue red lighting hitting him and changed him back.

"Forgot about that weakness." Omni sweatdropped. "Oh well, it's his problem not ours."

"Huh? What happened?" Sam said while seeing his tiny body and blinked.

And cue the lady looking confused before thinking Sam was a thief and hit him with pepper spray.

"AHHH!"

"Not this time!"

"Time for us to intervene, and by that I mean just saving him, nothing else." spoke Yui in a serious tone.

"Alright." Omni said before summoning a policewoman and pointed to the lady. "She has a bomb!"

"Hey you!"

The lady turned while her purse dropped to reveal a large bomb in it. "Yes officer?"

"You're under arrest!"

Omni grabbed Sam before running away in the opposite direction.

(Later)

"Ok, we'll work on speed later. For now, let's try out durability."

"Now know that the durability of Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots, has been able to survive the destruction of several ships and Unicron with his durable body. And now it's yours, but be warned, it doesn't mean you can't get attacked by germs and the lot." Omni said. "So for this test, you will Fight ten bears and a sumo wrestler at the same time."

"What?!" Sam cried out. "But bears are big!"

"Not when you're an adult. Or Yui, he's dangerous like a bear."

"That's a bad idea. Unless we're having him test strength too, what's he supposed to do? Just stand there and get hit?"

"Maybe, it's either this or getting hit by bazookas." Omni deadpanned. "Also he has the stamina of Natsu, meaning he also has the strength of both heroes. So Sam, want bears or bazookas?"

"N-Neither."

"Omni. Durability is not the same as invincibility. Meaning he CAN and WILL get hurt and feel the pain."

"...oops." He sighed. "Guess I goofed up, but perhaps he can fight a snake or something...wait! That's it! Yui, get a Medusa mamono here! He can try and keep from getting turned to stone!"

Yui deadpanned.

"Bad idea?"

"We want him to train, not get a sex ed lesson. This is why I think you should leave this to me."

Omni grumbled. "Fine, you can do this one training session, then I'll do the next one." He then appeared on a tree. "You're up Yui!"

"Ok Captain, to be durable means to stand against a lot of tough stuff, but it doesn't mean you can't get hurt. For instance, if you get cocky you might go against someone or something that could nullify your powers, leaving you vulnerable. We're going to see just how far your durability can go and how to tell when you should be careful not to get too badly."

Sam nodded. "Ok, but how? And will it hurt?"

"A hero will get hurt, whether physical or mentally. As for how, we use this." he pulled out a baseball.

"A baseball? For what?"

"I'm going to shoot you with numerous of these from a machine, you will stand there, and let them hit you. It's your job to try and endure as many of these as you can, and then slowly get yourself to handle the pain while more hit, understand?"

"Ok." He said as Yui summoned a massive baseball shooter and started loading tons of balls into it. 'Mama.'

"Now puff out your chest and grit your teeth. If it gets too much, just let me know."

"O-"

BAM!

"Ow!" He yelled as a ball hit his chest.

BAM!

Followed by a few hundred balls.

"Keep your chest out!"

"GAH GAH GAH GAH!"

Omni watched on while eating some popcorn. 'Note to self, fix the O power to say strength AND durability.'

"How are you feeling?!"

"GAH GAH GAH GAH GAH!" He cried out while getting pelted. "OW!"

"Do you want me to turn it off?!"

"OW! I CAN HANDLE-OW!" He yelled while getting hit in the crotch.

Yui turned the machine off while the captain fell on his knees. "Are you alright?"

"My…..wee wee…." He groaned while in pain.

'That's gotta hurt.' Onni thought.

(Later)

"Today." Omni said while putting a large stack of books on the ground. "We feed the eternal wisdom part of your powers with books."

"Aw, I hate reading." he grumbled.

"Eirin didn't become a genius for nothing, besides the fact her line was famous for their minds." Onni said. "Plus you need to learn about the omniverse before you can save it, what would happen if you went into the SCP or Naruto dimensions, or worse, the Hell dimensions."

"Um...run?"

"Not if you can't use your wisdom." He deadpanned. "Plus Yui will lend his collection of books for this session."

"Alright alright." Sam grumbled before looking at the first book. "Encyclopedia of Grimm for dummies?"

"The RWBY dimensions are great for learning, plus it's fun to fight Grimm." Omni smirked.

"What's a Grimm?"

"Beings of evil that have no souls and kill people, like the boogeyman but ten times worse." Omni said. "But time to study Sam."

"Will this take too long?"

"If you keep asking it WILL take longer. That's what my folks used to say."

Sam sighed before opening the book and started reading.

(Later)

Omni looked at a large building before pointing up. "Ok, time to use stamina. Natsu Dragneel was taught by dragons and is a demon, so with you Sam, I want you to climb that building a few times."

"Huh?! But that's dangerous!" Sam yelled while Yui was eating popcorn.

"You're immortal, even if you fall you'll live."

"And since you have Mithia's powers, you can scale this building without worry." Omni said. "Now get to it!"

Sam rushed to the building and tried to climb it, only to slip off.

"Forgot to tell him that the walls are laced with whip cream." Omni sweatdropped. 'And cockroaches.'

"Then tell him."

"And break the concentration? No."

Sam tried again while slipping again.

"This might take a while."

(A few minutes later)

Sam grunted while halfway up the building as he tried to keep from falling. "Come on...I'm almost...there!"

As he kept on climbing, Omni and Yui were busy watching from a folding chair as Sam began to grip the edges.

"He's going to fall." Omni said bluntly. "How many times has it been Yui? Ten, fifteen?"

"Sixteen."

"Ah, yes." He said as Sam lost his grip and crashed to the ground. "Make that seventeen. He's getting better though."

(Later)

"Today, Yui will teach you about alchemy." Omni said while reading a book. "And how to use Edward Elric's powers."

"What's alchemy?" Sam asked.

"It's the act of manipulating the properties of objects. Such as this rock." he held up a rock. "With alchemy you could transmutate this into gold, or even manipulate the shape and density to make it into a weapon, like a small dagger or armor for your hand. It all depends on the size and amount you're touching to determine your range of options."

"However." Onni added. "There is the law of equivalent exchange, what you put out will cost the same amount. Such as turning ice into heat, it requires energy. For human transmutation, you need a lot of power and objects to deconstruct and reconstruct the material. It's a law that all folks, except for the Gate, annoying prick."

"Gate?" Sam asked while wrapping his head around this information.

"Look, just never try to transmute flesh and humans, alright? Otherwise you will pay a huge price, right now just focus on inanimate objects and materials."

He nodded before picking up an rock and tried thinking of turning it into a baseball.

However, it didn't change at all.

"Remember." Omni said. "You don't need complex symbols, but you do need to think logically. What can you turn into without making it impossible?"

Sam tried again while focusing his mind to make the rock into sand.

FLOSH!

Green lightning covered the rock before it turned into sand.

"H-Hey! It worked!"

"You learned deconstruction. But you need to learn reconstruction before you move to bigger objects, for example, granite is made of sand. So try and form that sand into something hard yet appealing." Omni said with Yui beaming at his student's progress.

Sam nodded before turning the sand into...something weird and phallic.

"..."

"..."

"What?"

"You just made a dick." Omni deadpanned. "And a big one at that."

He blushed while dropping the dick on the ground. "EW!"

(Later)

Sam blinked while in a pit full of snakes.

"Today you will learn the limits of immortality that Mithia gave you along with Inuyasha's regeneration powers. He might be a demon but with these snakes, you can survive this and much more." Omni called from the top of the pit. "Just watch out of the flamethrowers!"

"What?!"

And cue red portals appearing over him and summoned flamethrowers.

"Just relax, you won't die." He whispered to Yui. "Nice touch on the flamethrowers, didn't expect you to add it for this test."

"Wait, I thought that was you."

"Really? Then who…" he looked at the portals as flames hit Captain OMNIVERSE. "Oh boy."

"AHHH!" He screamed while his flesh fell off his body. "AHHHHHH!"

Omni gulped. "Well….that's odd. Oh well, he'll be fine."

(Later)

Omni looked at Yui before nodded. "Yui, time to teach Sam here about Sora's powers of the keyblade."

"Which I'm not an expert on."

"But you are good at portals, and the keyblade can open portals." He said before turning to Sam. "Ok, a keyblade is the weapon of the heart, so just focus and think of your heart becoming a weapon. And not the real heart, the metaphorical one."

"Ok? But what does a keyblade do?"

"Destroy dark brings, use magic, change forms sometimes, use spectral abilities from different keychains, the power to seal keyholes in other dimensions, unlock any lock, seal away anything, and is capable of hopping between dimensions with special armor."

"Wow."

"But the keyblade can summon the Heartless, lucky for you, I made sure they won't come here and kill you. So you can use it without worry." Omni said. "And no, Yui can't use them. I could buy that was long ago and for Sora, he's very powerful and unable to be corrupted even when a Heartless, so who knows, you might have that power as well."

"Zzz." Yui snored.

"Yui, wake up and get ready." Omni frowned while shaking him with a very hard grip.

"OW!" Yui cried out while shocked that he got hurt, by a fellow normally careful deity.

Sam shivered at the pain. 'What's wrong with him? Did he get mad?'

"What's your problem?!"

"Nothing." Omni said. "I just forgot my own strength."

'Bullshit.'

"Anyway, try summoning the keyblade." Omni said to Sam. "Just focus and remember, you can keep it and allow whoever you want to hold it, like a boomerang."

Sam nodded before closing his eyes and tried focusing.

Poot.

"Wrong place." He deadpanned. "The hand not the ass."

"Sorry." He said before trying again.

FLASH!

That was when from a green burst of light came a keyblade with a golden hilt and a mickey mouse keychain on the bottom.

"Good, you have gained one of many forms." Omni smiled. "But you are still not a master so for the rest of the day, you shall use Yui as a target. And relax, he won't bite, much."

"Ok? But will he be ok?"

"He's a god, he can survive." He said while Yui got red flags in his head as he was not at full power, just at his weakest.

"And just why can't you be the practice dummy?"

He deadpanned while showing off his Shadow Heartless form. "The keyblade will kill me remember?"

'Cute.' Sam thought in surprise.

(Later)

"So why are we in...where are we?" Sam asked while in a desert.

"A few miles outside Area 51." Omni said. "And today, you will learn both the charisma and stealth of V, by infiltrating the location. And for AVGN fans, it's the same one from the movie."

"Who are you talking to?"

"The reviewers." He said while Yui deadpanned at him. "And I want you to not only make the people there help you with your mission but also steal a spaceship. It's the one from ET and well...let's just say it has the ability to destroy the world of left alone."

"What?!"

"Relax, with your stealth, you can easily stop the threat from happening." He said. "Now, go and finish this test."

Captain OMNIVERSE nodded before using his speed to zip through the desert as Omni turned to Yui.

"Personally I wanted him to go to Lexcorp for this test, but you stopped me, why?"

"He's far too much of a rookie to handle Lex Luthor, and you know that." he frowned. "In fact, it seems like you don't care if he survives through the training or not. Especially with that keyblade, sounds to me like someone's scared to get hurt himself."

"Not really, remember there are worse beings out there." Omni said. "I'm not trying to raise a child, but a warrior."

"Yeah well there are ways to raise one without killing them. What good is a warrior if it's a corpse?"

Omni rolled his eyes. "Trust me, I'm using Raven's book of combat for this one. It worked for that maiden and it will work for the boy."

Yui frowned.

"Plus, he is almost ready for his final test."

"Which is?"

"You will see." He said with an almost excited tone. "You will see."

"AHHHH!" Sam screamed while running away from a few tanks. "WRONG BUTTON!" 'Why did I pick the red button?!'

"I knew this would happen! Captain over here!"

He ran towards Yui and Omni before vanishing in an instant.

(Later)

"Congratulations." Omni said with a nod. "You have completed the tests, and all over a ten year period."

"It felt like...five months." Sam said while feeling stronger then before and had lot more knowledge than when he started out with. "And I do feel powerful, like Superman or Martian Manhunter."

"Well that was training, time for the real thing." spoke Yui. "This time, me and Omni won't do a thing, it's up to you and you alone because for some heroes, they don't have sidekicks, so Omni? Stuff it and let me take over on where he goes, got it?"

"No." Omni said coldly. "For his final test is already in motion."

He looked confused before Omni's cloak began to turn pure black as the inside of his hood became blood red.

"And that is ME!" He laughed before his arm turned into a red construction of a cannon and attempted to blast Captain OMNIVERSE in the face. "HA HA HA!"

The Captain frowned before zooming out of the way. "Hey give me a warning next time!"

"Not a chance brat!" He laughed before summoning glitchy red portals and fired several cannon balls at the man. "You are going to survive or die like a worm!"

BOOM!

"AHH!" he screamed getting hit and went flying back before Yui tackled Omni.

"You bastard! What the hell are you doing?!"

Omni smirked while revealing sharp dagger like teeth. "Simple, ending a threat to my retsam!"

"What?"

BOOM!

Yui went flying as he got hit with a cannonball to the face and Omni started to fire more.

"Just die worm!"

Captain OMNIVERSE hissed with his body regenerating before narrowing his eyes and used his wisdom to predict the pattern before zooming around the cannonballs. 'This feels more than just a test, it's more.'

Omni growled before contorting his back and slammed the captain with a blood covered hammer. "Aron hsams!"

"Gah!" He cried out before using the speed of Ruby and the alchemy of Edward to create multiple baseball bats to whack the deity.

"Ow! You little shit!" He snapped while getting hit by the fast bats. "I should've killed you when we met!"

"Enough!" yelled Yui before the whole area became shrouded in darkness. "Captain! Remember your training!"

Captain OMNIVERSE nodded before using the stealth of V to hide in the shadows.

Omni roared in rage while starting to glow a crimson red color. "I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!"

BAM!

"OW!" He yelled as Captain OMNIVERSE used the keyblade on him, causing his skin to bubble and ooze like goo. "YOU LITT-OW!"

"There ya go!" called Yui as the captain evaded more cannonballs. "You got him!"

SMASH!

Omni growled before punching the hero as the durability of Optimus Prime kicked in as he used a sword to slice his arms off. "DIE!"

He screamed before using the regeneration of Inuyasha and the immortality of Mithia to fix his hands up before using the stamina of Natsu to increase his powers. "Ok, now you made me mad!"

"Then bring it you worm! Fight ME!"

"Captain! Go for his legs!"

He nodded before using the wisdom to think of the perfect power and used the keyblade to hit the deity before saying. "Stop!"

Which caused a small clock to appear on Omni while freezing up, which shocked Yui as he could break this spell before it actually worked.

"That was close." Captain OMNIVERSE sighed in relief.

"Damn, you definitely got some brains in there."

"Thanks, I think." He said while Yui walked over to Omni as the darkness vanished. "But what happened to him? He was about to kill me and yet...the wisdom of Eirin is telling me there is more than meets the eyes."

"Your wisdom is right, Omni wouldn't go off the handle like that for anything."

"Then what's going on?"

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out, later though."

(Later)

Omni groaned while the spell dissipated, but was in chains. "Huh?! What the kcuf?!"

"Look who's awake."

He turned and saw Yui looking at him. "Let me guess, the brat is back home or you left him somewhere away from me?"

"He has a name, remember? The hero name YOU came up with dipshit."

"Yeah yeah, where's Captain OMNIVERSE?"

"Nun ya."

"...what are you talking about?!"

"As in nun ya business." spoke Yui while slapping him. "So shut up and start talking."

"You think the truth can save you? Ha! You can't handle the truth you Elder God wannabe!"

"I said shut up." he slapped him again. "And start talking, what's going on with you?"

He chuckled before his jaw contorted and caused a single red ring with a crimson glow to it to appear from the center of the jaw. "The CCC copycat clone Inmo V, your worst nightmare."

"...huh?"

Inmo frowned before saying. "I am a clone of the weakling Omni. I am ten times better than him and serve a higher power."

"Oh! That explains it, no wonder you were acting like a baby. A defective clone is always like that." Yui laughed.

He growled before making his head split open. "I AM BETTER THAN HIM!"

"Oh yes, because every clone thinks that. Tell me, how many of you are there who are thinking the same? All of you yelling 'I'm better! No I am!' over and over. It's pretty funny thinking about it. Why I bet you're being replaced as we speak."

"Then." He said while chuckling. "I will let them finish the mission, as for me, my mission is done."

"Wait, let me guess. You're about to do what the Japanese do and go kamikaze, right? Wow, real original." he wagged his finger.

"No." Inmo said. "I will just tell you something that will make your spirit shatter into tiny pieces of atoms."

"And now you're explaining the plan? See? Defective clone right there. Don't you know it's terrible business to tell the hero what happens?"

Inmo snapped at him. "Do you want to know or what you thief?!"

"Wow, someone's acting like Shadow." laughed Yui before grabbing the clone's throat with a dark smirk. "Actually, I want you to save your breath. I want to enjoy myself for what's going to happen."

Inmo gagged before his right arm began forming a mouth as it said something that chilled Yui's soul. "Sutinav shall destroy you and the Zoo! Ha ha ha!"

Yui narrowed his eyes before his hand lashed out and stuffed itself into the mouth. "Seems I'll have to wash your throat out with acid."

And cue another mouth appearing from the clone's leg. "He has come! The consumer of world's! The great Sutinav! And he is now ending your brat of a daughter and that pesky god Jack! All will be destroyed and Sutinav will bring the glory of the CCC to the omniverse! HA HA HA-"

The clone was cut off when Yui ripped one mouth off and then the other with a scowl and gripped the neck harder.

"You know what's proof of you being a defective clone?"

"Gah….fuck you ass..hole mortal…"

"Wrong," Yui twisted it's head all the way around before a dark hole formed directly in it's skull. "The real Omni would have gotten free, scream for your master in Hell, have a nice trip."

"AHHHHH!" He screamed as the body was destroyed but the ring floated away from the hole and began flying out of the area.

Yui turned his head and smirked. "I'll let you fly away, but when I find all the rest, I'm going to grind you all into dust. And if you can record things, tell your master that when I find him, I'm going to make him regret the day he ever fucked with my friends and family. Oh! And when I find him, he's going to get a nice big taste of daddy's belt."

Yui then realized something, one that was really important that it was as big as the omniverse as the screen went black.

"Where's Omni?"

To be continued at the Zoo.


	96. Chapter 96

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 96

Sequel to chapter 94

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Last time!

" _Who's there?" Said a cold voice as Rikamaru shivered from the cold. "Who dares intrude on my home?"_

She looked up and saw a pale blue woman with blue eyes, long blue hair, a J cup chest and wide ass, wearing a crown of ice, a dark blue dress with icicles on the sides and revealed most of her chest and stomach, ice slippers, dark blue stockings with diamond cuts on it, four long icicles on her back, and holding a staff made of ice and frost in her right hand.

And she wasn't happy.

" _Well? Who are you?"_

Rikamaru gulped while the words 'To be continued' appeared on screen.

Now back to the show!

-Main Continent, Ice Mountain, Ice Palace Pool-

Rikamaru blinked while rubbing her arms to keep warm.

"Well?" The Ice Queen frowned. "Why are you here in Eusa's place of snow?"

She pointed to herself and shivered while making the shape of a fire with her hair.

"No. You will just melt my subjects, now tell me your name and I might prevent your freezing." Eusa frowned while pointing her staff at Rikamaru. "And be quick, I'm losing my patience."

She formed the words 'Rikamaru' with her hair. "Grrr."

"You have three seconds. One." Eusa frowned while Rikamaru pointed to her hair. "Two."

She pointed again with anger while her dick became hard as ice, pun intended.

"What in the world?!"

"Grr." She pointed to the dick before using her hair to say 'I'm making a sixty girl harem, and will you join as the thirtieth girl?'

She frowned. "Are you insane!?"

Rikamaru shook her head no.

"Why would someone of my status agree to that?"

She formed the words 'Because you're cute?'

Eusa blushed lightly as her heart started to melt a little. "F-Flattery will do no good, now leave here."

She pointed to her clothes and still red ass and grunted.

"J-Just go!"

Rikamaru deadpanned before seeing her fidgeting with her stockings and slowly smirked.

'This mamono is crazy! Just why would I even..let her turn me into a harem girl?!' that's when she saw the hair rising up.

SQUEEZE!

"A-Ah!" She cried out while getting ensnared by the hair as Rikamaru moved towards her as the dick looked hard and throbbing.

"Grrr~"

"Let go!" she blushed. "K-Keep that disgusting thing away!"

Rikamaru licked her lips before grabbing Eusa's breasts and started rubbing them.

"A-Ah! Stop that!" She moaned while feeling very cold, yet getting warmer every few seconds. "I will freeze you!"

The Kejourou snickered while moving closer and rubbed her dick against the stomach.

Eusa moaned while her body started to get colder, but this caused Rikamaru to rub her body more just to stay warm. "P-Please stop! I'm begging you!"

"Grrr~" she smirked before kissing her lips.

"Mmmm!" She moaned while feeling her body and heart getting melted by the heat of Rikamaru's body, just as her pussy started to get wet and froze up into icicles. 'She's...kissing me…'

Rikamaru inwardly laughed before her hair moved down and caressed the woman's ass.

"Mmmm!" Eusa moaned while feeling very warm as Rikamaru started to move her dick on her hips and began thrusting into them. "Mmmm!"

Rikamaru began to move her dick down and thrusted it in between the thighs.

"Mmmm!" She moaned while her pussy started to coat the dick with ice. 'S-She's making me horny!'

"Grrr~" Rikamaru let out before breaking the kiss. She then felt her cock getting twitchy before shooting sperm out into the hips, making Eusa moan out.

"OOOOH~!" she cried out from the sudden warmth. 'So hot!'

Rikamaru kept on shooting sperm out as the Ice Queen began to thaw and grabbed her tightly with both arms.

"Ah...ah….give me more warmth." She said cutely. "Please?"

Rikamaru smirked before shaking her head.

"Please." She pouted. "I'm...so cold…"

Rikamaru laughed before taking some of the sperm from her thigh and raised it to the girl's mouth.

Eusa looked up and tasted the dripping sperm. "Mmmm, so warm~"

Rikamaru smirked while her dick began poking the woman's pussy. She used her hair to spread the folds before pushing in.

"AHHHH!" Eusa moaned while her heart was completely unfrozen as a heart tattoo appeared on her right ass cheek. 'S-So big!'

She smirked before thrusting harder and harder into the now warm pussy. It was making her balls tingle from the cool skin.

"Oooh! Please, make me warm!" She moaned. "Please! Don't leave me!"

"Grrr?"

"Don't leave me like daddy! Oooh!"

That made Rikamaru narrowed her eyes before moving her hips faster.

"OOOOH! HARDER! HARDER!" She moaned while feeling her body getting warmer and warmer. "HARDER!"

The Kejourou happily obliged. She then felt her dick getting ready to burst before pouring out sperm into her womb, causing the folds to freeze on contact.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" screamed Eusa with wide eyes.

(Later)

Eusa blushed while on her throne as Rikanaru was frozen in ice while her head was not encased in ice. "Rikamaru, for...fucking me you will be sent down the mountain in ice. That is your punishment."

"Grrrr."

"And while you are sent down the mountain, I will….pack. But not because I like you." She snapped her fingers before some Glacies appeared. "Throw her into the river."

"Yes mistress."

Rikamaru saw them grab her prison and rolled her out of the palace.

(At the river)

SPLASH!

And dunked her down the rushing river.

"Goodbye infidel." The mamonos said with a frown.

"GRRRRR!"

(Later)

-In the river-

She grumbled while floating down the river as she moved towards a large swamp land and wetland area. And she was STILL hungry. She tried to squirm out with her hair slowly growing less frozen.

That was when a tall woman made of blue water, pointed ears, green eyes, long blue hair that went all the way to her feet, light lime green tattoos on her large hips and shoulders, dark blue tattoos on her stomach, a H cup chest, and holding a purple vase appeared from the water and looked at Rikamaru. "Looks like that Ice Queen did it again. So did you steal her panties or something?"

Rikamaru shook her head.

"Then what?" She asked before smiling. "Oh right, names Undi, the Undine."

"Grrr."

"You need help or do you want company?" She asked while moving closer to Rikamaru's face, her breasts jiggling like crazy. "I don't mind either."

Rikamaru looked at the chest and grinned before nodding. All the while, the spot where her dick was began to melt a little.

"So is that a yes or no?"

"Grrrr."

"I don't understand 'grring'." Undi sweatdropped. "Use your words."

"Grrr." Rikamaru growled before eyeing her dick.

"...you are weird." 'And sexy.'

Rikamaru narrowed her eyes before her hair lashed out and grabbed Undi.

Only for it to go right through her.

"Hey! Careful, this is pure spring water!" she frowned while Rikamaru struggled in the ice.

"GRRRRR!" She growled before her dick got unfrozen and became hard.

Undi blinked while licking her lips. 'How rugged.'

"GRRRR!" she let out before the ice cracked and broke away from her upper body.

Undi blinked before getting the idea. "So you want to fuck? Mmmm, I don't know, you might accidentally drink me."

Rikamaru felt her eye twitch while her hair lashing out again.

Only to not work again.

"So promise me you won't drink me and I'll let you fuck my body up."

She growled while forming the words 'I'll turn you into a fucking bimbo of a harem girl if you DON'T LET ME OUT OF HERE!'

"...oh! Sorry, I thought you were horny, not wanting to get out. For a mamono, you're kinda...like a Minotaur." Undi chuckled.

"GRRRRRR!" Rikanaru growled before breaking the ice and grabbed her.

"EEEP!"

"GRRRRRR!" she let out before dragging the girl out of the water and tossed her on the shore.

"Let go!" She cried out before getting fucked in the pussy, causing a heart tattoo to appear on her stomach, as she started to feel it go right through her body. "Ahh!"

Rikamaru growled and held her waist before moving her dick in and out without hesitation.

"AHHHHH!" Undi moaned while feeling the dick going in and out of her water like body. 'So big! Need...MORE!'

"Grrr!"

(Later)

Rikamaru panted while covered in water and sperm as Undi was in the water getting 'redressed' due to the water getting evaporated on the dry land.

"I can't believe you, now I'm gonna need three baths later." She huffed before saying. "But being in a harem is fun, so where is it?"

Rikamaru formed the words 'Zipangu' with her hair.

"Ah, ok. I'll just swim to the ocean then, but if you want to go to a village, there's one a few miles down stream...but it's in a swamp."

Rikamaru groaned and facepalmed.

"But it has food." She said. "And cooked ribs."

And cue Rikamaru getting very excited and ran away.

"...she's so weird."

(Later)

-Down river, giant swamp land-

Rikamaru held the bottom of her kimono up to keep it from getting messy. However the mud and water was making her sink in deeper.

" **Grrr.** "

That and the fact that alligators were roaming around looking for food, DIDN'T help her in the slightest.

She let out a tired sigh and felt like stopping to camp out and rest.

But she didn't realize that in a few feet that she would….

SPLAT!

Fall into the mud and tumble down a small hill into a lagoon.

Rikamaru grumbled in anger while covered in mud and grass, ruining her kimono and backpack. Hse let out a loud yell of frustration and hit the ground in blind fury. "GRRRRRR!"

However, what she didn't know was that she just woke up someone sleeping in the sand, someone that felt the punch and well….

"OW!"

Woke up.

"WHO DID THAT?!"

Rikamaru blinked while looking at the sandy ground in shock. She felt it begin to move and jumped back.

And from the ground rose a large woman with dark tanned skin, yellow eyes, a long tail which went from her massive ass to the ground, J cup breasts, long clawed hands, covered in white fur from her tail to her arms, with fur covering her cleavage and neck, long furry ears the curved upwards, long white hair that covered her entire face, dark purple scales, and a golden mask with feathers around her neck.

"Ow." She sniffed while rubbing her face. "My eye."

Rikamaru blinked and was confused.

She looked at Rikamaru before suddenly jumping back into the sand. "Nope! I'm not going to fight a woman today!"

"Grrrrr?"

"Nope nope nope! I'm not going to fight and die! It's not even my time of the month!" She said while ranting out excuses for WHY she should fight, for some reason.

Rikamaru blinked and was utterly lost.

"Nope! You aren't getting Cindy this time!" She said while her tail stood out from the sand. 'Nope! This Bunyip isn't getting killed! Why do people think I'm a monster?! I'm fluffy!'

Rikamaru groaned before grabbing the tail and started pulling on it.

"OW! Get off! It's sensitive!"

She blinked before rubbing the tail and smiled as it was very fluffy.

"Please let me go! I'm not a monster for you, slayer!"

Rikamaru frowned hearing that before her hair moved down and tried pulling the girl out while giving the tip of the tail a lick.

"Eeeep!"

Rikamaru smirked before sucking on the tail, making Cindy squeak out in shock.

'What's she doing?! And EEEW! It's now muddy!' She thought with a blush.

"Mmmm."

Cindy struggled before getting pulled into the open and got jumped on, her chest that is. "Eeeep!"

Rikamaru started to lick the mounds while wrapping her legs around the girl.

"Ahhh!" She moaned while feeling something poking her slit. 'What?!'

"Grrr~" Rikamaru moaned while her cock was thrusted into the hole, causing a heart tattoo to appear on Cindy's right breast.

"Ahhh!" She cried out while getting thrusted in and out as her body began to twitch. 'So huge! I need to...to….HUG HER!'

And cue Rikamaru getting hugged tightly by the furry arms and tail, making her moan and feel very cozy at the same time.

"Grrrr~" she growled while the pussy began to slowly hug her dick as well.

Cindy kept on hugging while feeling the dick hitting her womb. She then started to lick Rikamaru's cheeks with her long tongue. This just made her feel the dick move harder inside her.

Rikamaru kept on thrusting while her body began to get very cozy and she felt eager to sleep due to the soft fur. Her hair lashed out and wrapped around Cindy with her hips moving faster.

"Mmmm~" Cindy moaned while feeling the dick getting twitchy. "So big~"

Rikamaru grunted before letting out a yell and started pouring her sperm inside.

"Ooooh! So warm!"

Rikamaru yawned before closing her eyes as her hips kept on thrusting.

(Hours later)

"Zzzzzzz." Rikamaru snored while on Cindy's body as the Bunyip was slithering around the swamp, looking for a place to put her while she heads to Zipangu, something she's very scared of for VARIOUS reasons.

'I hope they don't eat me alive!'

Most irrational at best.

'I wonder if she'll start humping me as soon as she gets up.' Cindy thought before petting Rikamaru's head.

"Zzzzz."

'But she is cute.' she thought while feeling the dick rub against her back. 'And horny.'

(Later)

-Field of flowers-

Rikamaru snored while covered in roses as a small tear of green light was over her head. "Zzzzz."

However, several Fairies flew around the woman while getting ideas of pranks in their tiny little minds.

"Look! A lady!" One Fairy giggled.

"What's she doing here?"

"She's so muddy."

"She looks like a Gnome, hey! Let's put more mud on her!"

"Yeah!"

The Fairies grinned before covering her in mud. But that's when some of them gasped.

"Lady Titania is coming!"

"Oh no! Not big sis!"

"Lets scram!"

They all flew away while a figure floated over.

That being a massive woman about the size of a small mountain, with pointed ears, big multi colored butterfly wings, long red hair going to her massive ass, a V cup chest, golden eyes, and wearing a pink robe with roses on them.

"Huh? Where are my Fairies?" She said with a pout. "I was going to give them cookies too, oh poo."

That's when she spotted Rikamaru on the ground.

"Oh." She said while leaning down. "How cute, but who is this woman? And who covered her in mud….oh." She got up. "Fairies! Front and center!"

And cue the Fairies appearing in front of her.

"Did you put mud on this woman?" She asked sternly.

"N-No, we found her like this."

She looked at their hands and crossed her arms over her chest. "Really? So you didn't not put mud on her?"

"Um...no?"

"Oh alright, then you won't mind if I eat all the cookies I made right now? They are very tasty you know." She smiled falsely.

"No don't!"

"Then admit it."

"Ok ok! We put MORE mud on her!"

The Titania smirked. "Good girls, you get a timeout as a reward."

"Aw! Lady Titania!"

"It's Jackine. Now off to the timeout room."

"Awwww!" They cried out.

"But first, bring this woman to the baths. I want to talk to this woman." Jackine said.

"Awwww!"

(Later)

-Fairy Kingdom, Jackine's bathhouse-

Rikamaru yawned while feeling warm water around herself. She opened her eyes and saw she was in a massive bathtub the size of a lake and was naked as heck. "Grrr?!"

"Sounds like someone's awake."

She looked up and saw a massive Titania right next to her.

"How's the water?" Jackine asked. "Your clothes and backpack is getting cleaned and replaced. Just relax and get cleaned up."

She blinked and saw Jackine slip down in the water and gawked at her chest.

"Names Jackine, queen of this kingdom, and you are Rikamaru right?" She smiled. "I saw the name tag and also saw the names of your harem. You seem very committed to this, even if you look very tired and hungry."

GROWL!

"Don't worry, I have the Fairies getting some food ready." Jackine chuckled.

Rikamaru blushed while Jackine patted her head.

"Relax, in this place you can keep yourself and your cock from getting exhausted." She smiled. "Until your ready that is, so feel free to eat and sleep till your heart's content."

Rikamaru sighed while her cock rise from the water as she started to float on her back.

"I do wonder how you came to get it though, was it from a Dark Priest's spell?"

"...?" She shook her head no.

"A Dark Mage?"

She formed the letters 'No'.

"A Witch?"

'No.'

"Then maybe the Chief God?"

She deadpanned and shook her head before forming the words 'I don't know'.

"Oh….maybe you will find out at the end of your journey?" Jackine asked. "Anyway, do you want me to wash your hair?"

She nodded.

Jackine moved her fingers down and began carefully moving her fingers on Rikamaru's head.

All the while Rikamaru's cock was getting very hard, and for some reason glowing bright pink.

"Grrr~" Rikamaru sighed while feeling very relaxed.

(Later)

Rikamaru blinked while in a large room with a massive bed on it as Jackine was on the bed, both still naked, as Fairies floated in with some food in their hands.

"Place them on the bed." Jackine smiled. "And check on the clothes and backpack, for my guests' sake."

"Yes ma'am."

She saw them placing the large roast boars on the bed before saying. "You can go, also the cookies are in the kitchen."

"Yes!" They cried out before flying away in an instant.

"Such cute little ones." Jackine giggled. "Go ahead and dig in."

And cue Rikamaru eating the meat.

(Five second later)

"BURP!"

And ate them all while getting a bloated stomach.

"...wow." Jackine said in shock. "Just….wow."

Rikamaru smiled while feeling very satisfied, especially after all that walking in the mountains and under the earth.

"Feel full?"

She nodded.

"So do you want a massage or do you want to see my favorite oak tree?" She pointed to a large tree in the middle of the room. "It's a magic size altering one."

Rikamaru nodded.

"For the massage or the tree?" Jackine smiled.

She pointed to the bloated stomach.

The Titania giggled before rubbing her belly. "How's this feel?"

Rikamaru moaned while giving a thumbs up as she burped a little.

'Just like a baby Fairy. So cute.' She thought with a smile while not seeing the dick starting to glow pink.

Rikamaru sighed in content while her dick felt warm. However, that was when she felt her dick getting bigger and bigger.

Jackine blinked before going wide eyed as the duck became the size of a oak tree. 'HOLY OBERON!'

Rikamaru smiled while the cock twitched like crazy. "Grrr~"

"T-That's...big." She stuttered while poking it, only for sperm to cover her face and chest.

"Grrr~"

"..." Jackine licked the sperm off her cheek and felt her body getting horny as a heart tattoo appeared on her left nipple. "...tasty~"

Rikamaru sat up with her hair lashing out and wrapped around the woman's body before picking her up.

"H-Hey! Let go!" She cried out while Rikamaru felt like her hair was going to give way as she was BIGGER than herself.

"Grrr!" she let out before moving Jackine over to the tree and pushed her against it before her hair wrapped around her wrists and legs to tie to it while spreading the legs to show the woman's slit making her blush.

"H-Hey! Don't stare at it!" 'She's going to...make love to me? Oh Oberon!'

Rikamaru licked her lips and moved over with her dick throbbing and ready.

She moaned before feeling the cock poking her ass cheeks. "Ah! Rikamaru! Can't you just relax and just um….be gentle?"

She shook her head before climbing on Jackine's thighs and braced herself before pushing the dick against the folds making the Titania gasp.

"Ooooh!" She moaned before getting fucked by the massive cock. "OOOOOH! SO BIG!"

"Grrr!" Rikamaru grunted while thrusting harder and harder into her body. It was giant and felt like she was trying to fuck a boa constrictor.

"OOOOH!" Jackine moaned while trying to move her arms. "So big!" 'It feels so good! B-But I can't feel my arms!'

Rikamaru grunted while her balls slapped against Jackine with a few Fairies hearing the sounds outside the room.

"What's that?" Asked one Fairy while wearing a maid's outfit.

"I don't know, but maybe we should check it out."

"Are you sure? We still have cookies to eat."

"It'll be fine, trust me."

"Like the time you told me to prank a Unicorn and got hit by her Bicorn sister in the face?"

"T-That was completely different!"

"Tell that to my face." She deadpanned before hearing a loud moan. "Um….was that a walrus?"

"Just look in the room!"

She did before seeing Jackine getting fucked by a massive dick. "HOLY OBERON!"

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Jackine moaned while cumming juices onto the floor. "Ah!" 'I love this game!'

Rikamaru kept on thrusting while sending sperm into the womb as the Fairies went wide eyed.

"OBERON ABOVE!" they cried before rushing in with frowns. "What are you doing?!"

Rikamaru looked at them before going back to thrusting.

"We're talking to you!"

She frowned before her hair moved over and tangled all of them up while she reached up and started to grab and squeeze Jackine's breasts.

"Ooooh!" She moaned while cumming again. "My boobies!"

"Jackine! Unhand her right now!"

"Unhand big sis!"

Rikamaru shook her head before thrusting again into the womb, making the Titania moan and cum in unison.

"Ooooooh!" she let out while her body felt hotter and hotter.

Rikamaru grunted while sending more sperm into the woman as Jackine moaned and came at the same time.

"You'll suffer for doing this!"

"We will kick your butt!"

Rikamaru deadpanned at this before getting an idea and pulled out as her hair moved the Fairies closer to the hole and pushed them inside.

"MMMMM!" Jackine moaned while the Fairies wiggled in her pussy.

"Hey! Let us out!"

"It's so icky in here!"

Rikamaru laughed before looking at the breasts and climbed up near one before rubbing her dick across one of the nipples making Jackine go wide eyed.

"W-Wait, what are you, AH!" she let out feeling Rikamaru prod the tip against her nipple with a devious grin.

Rikamaru licked her lips before pushing the dick into the nipple as her hair began pushing the Fairies deeper into the wet and wet folds.

"Hey! It's cramped in here!"

"Stop kicking my legs!"

"Get your ass out of my face!"

They yelled and wiggled around while Jackine started to cum on them.

"EW!"

"Grrrr~" Rikamaru grunted while thrusting her dick into the nipple.

"M-My breast! You're stuffing the inside of my breast!"

"Grrrr!" She grunted while thrusting even harder.

"OOOOH!" 'I'm going to have pregnant boobies!' she thought with her eyes rolling into her head.

Rikamaru pushed the Fairies into the wet folds before cumming into the nipple.

"OOOOH!"

"Ahhh! It's flooding in here!"

"AHHHH!" screamed Jackine before the Fairies came gushing out with her juices while her breast slightly grew from the sperm which leaked out around the nipple.

Rikamaru grinned before starting to cum more into the expanding boob.

(Much later)

Jackine moaned while her breasts became a Y cup size from the sperm as she let the white liquid ooze from her nipples while the Fairies were looking very mad at Rikamaru. "That game….was fun…"

"You're despicable."

"Disgusting."

"Die in a ditch."

Rikamaru chuckled while clothed in a pink kimono with large green scarfs that covered her face and shoulders as a green and gold backpack was on her back. "Grr."

"Now Fairies. Be nice." Jackine huffed. "After all, Rikamaru is the co ruler now."

"What?! But she took advantage of you and did...this!"

"So? She was looking for harem members and she picked me, right Rikamaru?"

The Fairies glared at the Kejourou with hate.

Said girl smirked and made a figure of them with her hair before sliding it around her dick to give them an idea making them pale and huddle together in fear.

"Now Rikamaru, since you're are relaxed you have two options." Jackine smiled. "One, you stay here for a while to relax yourself, or two go out and find more girls for the harem while I pack this kingdom into a bag, and yes Titanias can do that, and head to your house to get acquainted with the other members. Your choice."

She pulled out her own map.

"Alright, you can go." She smiled. "But be warned, space is strange here. You won't be in the same place twice." She looked at the Fairies. "Girls, bring her to the gate, or do you want a timeout?"

They gulped in fear.

(Later)

Rikamaru looked at a large green door in the middle of a courtyard while the Fairies were plotting their revenge.

'This woman will pay.'

"Grrr." She groaned before the Fairies got an idea and grabbed her hair before pulling it back and slingshotted her into the gate.

"For the big sis!"

(Elsewhere)

-Main Continent, Desert Region-

Rikamaru went flying into a sand dune while her ass stood out in the blistering sun. She growled and stood up while spitting sand out and scowled.

She then looked around and saw the area was dotted with old ruins and sand dunes the size of tiny hills, and no water.

"Grrrr." She growled while starting to sweat like crazy. She formed a hat with her hair and started to walk in a random direction.

(Later)

Rikamaru grumbled while sweat went down her hair and dripped onto her face. "Grrr." she felt nearly close to dying from heat stroke since her hair was just making things worse.

As she walked, she started to think about water. More specially, cold water.

"Grrrr." She grumbled while feeling her armpits getting sweaty as she felt her legs starting to shake. She then fell on her knees and screamed in frustration. She hit the sand while panting and felt close to passing out. "Grrrr….grrrrr…"

However, what she didn't know was that there was a old ruin under her with a deep treasure chamber in its center, and she was on the old ceiling.

Crack.

She blinked and looked down before finding herself falling through it.

(Later)

CRASH!

And right into a room covered in gold and silver as parts of the ceiling were slightly broken or eroded to its base materials.

She winced in pain and rubbed her ass with a scowl. However she looked near her ass and saw a gold incense lamp with a single red ruby eye on both sides, right next to her ass cheek. She raised an eyebrow before picking it up and looked it over.

"Grrr?"

The lamp glistened in the light while looking very old and had some dust on it.

Rikamaru blinked before recalling how much money she needs when she goes home, and all the food she needs to make for herself after this adventure. She started to rub some of the dust off before it began to shake and bounce.

It moved around like a jumping bean before pink smoke erupted from the spout and covered the entire area.

Rikamaru went wide eyed as the smoke covered her body like mist. She coughed and tried waving it away from her face.

"Ah!" Cried out a tiny girl with tanned skin, a large ass, pointed ears, purple eyes, long white hair with a hint of purple on the tip of her ponytail which was attached to a golden clasp, dark purple see through harem pants, a H cup chest, gold stars around her head, arms and hips, gold anklets and bracelets around her arms and near her smoky purple tail, a black thong and bikini with gold near her cleavage, dark purple arm sleeves with stars on them, curved earrings of gold, and a neck piece with a red eye on it. "For ten thousand years….that's just crazy!"

Rikamaru blinked as the girl stretched and rubbed her back.

She looked at Rikamaru and bowed. "Oh master, you have released the great and beautiful Sharzarazarde, and thus you will be granted three wishes."

"...grr?"

"Let me guess, can't talk?" Sharzarazarde asked while cleaning her ears.

"Grrr?"

"Yep, you can't talk master. How sad." She said boredly. "Want to use a wish or just 'grr' at me some more?"

Rikamaru frowned at her before coughing and felt her throat drying up.

"Water?"

She coughed again while forming the words 'Yes and I can talk, but for some reason I can't.' with her hair.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't know you were a mamono. It's rare to have a mamono as a master." Sharzarazarde chuckled. "And is that a wish or do you have water already?"

'Yes! I need water!'

She snapped her fingers while a pool of water appeared on the floor. "You have two wishes left~" 'Hope she likes my crotch juice! Ha ha!'

Rikamaru jumped over and started guzzling the juices up without hesitation. Only to blink and grimaced a little.

'Ha ha ha!'

Rikamaru growled before getting an idea in her head as she finished up the 'water'. 'Not bad, but bitter.' she signed.

"Any more wishes master?"

She formed the words 'I wish for you to have bigger assets every time I 'grrr'.'

'Oh no.' Sharzarazarde thought before snapping her fingers as her body glowed pink. "One wish left."

"Grrr."

And cue Sharzarazarde's ass and chest expanding one size.

"Grrr."

(One hundred and fifty 'grr's' later)

Sharzarazarde groaned while her ass was so big that it filled up the entire room as her chest was now a massive ZZZ cup size. "Oh sun god Ra, anymore and I'll pop!"

"Grrr."

And cue her assets getting even bigger.

"AHHHHH!"

Rikamaru smirked at this.

"AH STOP STOP SAYING GRRR!" Sharzarazarde screamed in pain and pleasure.

Rikamaru laughed at the Genie's predicament. She wagged her finger with a snicker.

"Please! Just stop!"

She formed the words 'For my final wish, I want you to get pregnant with my sperm and become one of my harem members~' with her hair.

"Wait what?!"

"G-"

"Ok ok! Wish granted! Just don't say grrr!"

She nodded before pulling her kimono up and held her dick in the girl's face.

'It's huge!' She thought while seeing pink magic on the tip. 'Oh Ra, she's going to use it on me!'

Rikamaru licked her lips before pointing to the dick.

"Y-You want me to suck on it?"

Rikamaru nodded before pushing it into the mouth. She then used her hair to play with the girl's massive ass.

"Mmmm!" She moaned while getting her ass cheeks smacked, causing them to jiggle like crazy. 'And she has a dick too?! I haven't seen a girl like this in centuries.'

Rikamaru thrusted into the mouth while Sharzarazarde was feeling very warm due to the wish as her ass jiggled from the hair. "Grrr~"

And cue the assets getting bigger from the effect of the second wish.

'She said she wouldn't say it anymore!' She thought while feeling the cock twitching in her mouth, all the while Rikamaru growled and made the assets bigger. 'Oh Ra! Save me from this fate!'

"Grrr!"

Sharzarazarde moaned while her assets got so big that it destroyed the ruins' ceiling and caused them to poke to the surface, all the while the cock was twitching like crazy along with the Genie's massive ass jiggling like mad. 'Oh! I'm...I'm about to cum!'

Rikamaru held the Genie's head before grunting as her sperm went gushing down her throat.

"MMMMM!" She moaned while feeling her slit getting wet from the experience.

Rikamaru licked her lips before pouring more sperm into the mouth.

(Later)

Sharzarazarde groaned while feeling her womb being completely full as a heart tattoo was on her right ass cheek. "Ugh, looks like I have to get used to having big assets."

Rikamaru placed the last of the gold into her backpack before climbing up the ass and back to the surface. "Grrr."

Sharzarazarde's assets grew as she groaned and disappeared in a puff of smoke. 'I'm leaving before I become a blob of breasts and ass cheeks!'

Rikamaru snickered before she resumed walking on the sand.

(Later)

She sweated while trying to find a spot to rest for the night, but it was hard since it was open desert at the moment and had no signs of ruins to shelter under. Not to mention it was getting dark and cool, very cool.

And by cool, it meant freezing!

"Grrr." She growled while looking for a place to start a fire or something, but failed. She grumbled while kicking the sand. She rubbed her arms and tried covering herself in her hair, but a brief breeze made her shiver. "Burrrrrr!"

As she looked around, she noticed that there was a small hole in the sand. She crawled over and moved down into it and sighed feeling less of the cold air. However that was when she noticed that something was blocking the way, that being a large door made of Stone.

Rikamaru blinked before knocking on it.

"Who is it?" Said a female voice with a hint of tiredness.

Knock knock.

"Who is it?"

Knock knock.

"I asked who is it!"

Knock knock.

"WHO THE HELL IS IT?!" yelled the voice before she heard slithering. "If this is some joke you're dinner!"

Rikamaru blinked before seeing the door opening up, to reveal a tanned woman with long purple hair that was braided in a ponytail, with long red nails and purple feathers on her arms and the tip of her tail, blue scales under her purple tail, a J cup chest and large ass, with a copper mask with a single eye covering her face, and had a green robe on her chest and arms while it didn't cover her stomach and waist, which had purple scales around it.

And she was mad.

"What do you want?!"

Rikamaru rubbed her arms and shivered.

"What? Are you trying to sell something? Because if that is, I'm not buying!"

The Kejourou frowned and shook her head.

"Then what? I'm trying to cook dinner while sleeping."

She deadpanned before using her hair to form the words 'I need a place to sleep for the night.'

"...oh. Sorry, I don't get company often." she moved back inside as Rikamaru walked in before the door was put back in place.

Inside was a simple bed made of feathers, a small table and a small cooking pot with a fire under it.

"I'm currently making lizard stew with some Sandworm scales, bitter yes but it's the best I can do right now."

GROWL

The Basilisk jumped at that. "Um...I'll get dinner ready." 'THAT WAS SCARY!'

"Grr."

"Oh, names Sui."

She formed her name.

"Rikamaru, interesting name."

(Later)

Rikamaru burped while finishing the entire pot of stew.

Sui jaw dropped seeing her appetite. 'Holy Demon Lord!'

'Yum.'

"S-Seconds?"

"BURP!" She burped before giving a thumbs up.

"Um….ok, but it will take a few minutes."

'Take your time.'

She gulped before going back to cooking, while her ass jiggled a little.

Rikamaru looked at the ass and licked her lips.

(Later)

BAM!

Sui placed the massive pot on the floor before smiling. "Here you go, the last bits of my kitchen. Enjoy."

Rikamaru licked her lips before digging right in.

'Holy Demon God. I can't believe she's eating all of that!' Sui thought while Rikamaru finished eating the pot and burped. 'And so fast too!'

She sighed while giving a thumbs up. "Grrr."

"So….why are you in a desert?"

She pulled out her map and handed it to her.

"...oh. A trip for...harem members?!" She gasped. "You're a harem master?!"

She nodded.

"My mother was a harem dancer for a Pharaoh! Holy crap! That's my childhood dream!"

"Grr?"

Sui smiled. "If you're picking out girls, please pick me. I've been practicing the harem dance for years."

Rikamaru blinked at her willingness while just shocked.

"Want me to demonstrate?"

"Grrr?" She said before Sui started to do a belly dance, which made her dick very hard.

'I'm gonna show her I'm the best belly dancer ever!' She thought while not feeling the cock on her crotch. 'And then I'll help her with the bedroom!'

"Grrr….?" Rikamaru growled while intransed with the dance. Her head swayed staring at the body moving from side to side.

Sui smiled while slowly taking off her mask to reveal part of her face was scarred with burns as her right eye was a golden blue color. She hissed while moving her entire body around the Kejourou. "How's this for a dance?"

"Grrr." She growled while the Basilisk moved closer to her.

"Because I haven't done this with another living soul since my former best friend burned my face with a lamp." She hissed. "But who knows, you might be the one, mistress~"

"Grrrrr." she let out before yanking her over on her lap with her dick pressed right up against her.

"H-Huh?!" Sui gasped before the dick went into her pussy as a heart tattoo appeared on her stomach. "AHHHH!" 'SWEET DEMON LORD ABOVE!'

Rikamaru then thrusted into her while groping her breasts with her hair and using her hands to squeeze the ass cheeks.

"AH!" she let out with a gasp. "S-See? I knew you'd love it!"

Rikamaru grunted while thrusting harder and harder into the very loose folds as Sui started to turn her legs into stone.

"Now let's fuck all night long mistress~" she purred while wrapping her tail around the girl's waist. "Now pour your sperm into me~"

"Grrr!"

(Later)

"Mmmm, more! I need sperm in my ass!" moaned the Basilisk with Rikamaru going in and out of her anus. "Please mistress!"

She grunted while pouring another load of sperm into her ass.

"MMMMMM! I FEEL SO ALIVE!" Sui moaned while petrifying Rikamaru's legs and arms.

"GRRRR!"

"OOOOH!" She cried out before petrifying Rikamaru by accident. "SOOO GOOD!"

However after a while, Sui noticed that there wasn't any thrusting and blinked.

"Mistress? Aren't you going to thrust?" she turned and went wide eyed. "MISTRESS!"

(Later)

Rikamaru groaned while waking up in the bed. "Grrrr?"

"I'm so sorry mistress!" Sui sniffled. "Please don't kick me out of the harem!"

She formed the words 'Who said I was and….why are you putting blush on me?' with her hair.

"I thought you might want some, you looked a little dark around the eyes."

'Oh….so you do eyeliner?'

"Yep, I did it for ten Pharaohs as a kid."

'I want some before I go, the sun is killing me.'

"Trust me, I know."

'Then I must go afterwards.'

"Ok." She smiled. "But help me pack, I'll be heading to the next caravan after you go. I need to see the harem and train them to dance."

Rikamaru nodded at this before getting some eyeliner on her face.

(Later)

-In the Desert Region-

Rikamaru panted while feeling very hot, but she can see better as her eyes had some long black eyeliner that went down her cheeks and looked like a 'Eye of Ra' that she heard about from men that visited her house from the Main Continent. She was looking around and spotted a small temple a few miles ahead.

Her eyes went wide before racing towards it. She stopped at the archway to it and saw the door was slightly open. "Grrr."

She then slipped in and saw the entire area was covered in gold and silver with large statues with the heads of jackals on the sides of the room. She beamed while drooling from the amount.

However, she then noticed that the door closed behind her and was locked shut.

"Grrr?!" she looked around and started to see candles light up on their own. "Grrrr?"

As the candles lit up, the hieroglyphics on the walls started to glow a dark red color.

Rikamaru was nervous at this while gaining a chill up her spine. That's when she heard something hiss.

And from the shadows was a massive red cobra with blue eyes, who looked at Rikamaru with hungry eyes.

"Ssssssss!"

Rikamaru narrowed her eyes before her hair lashed out.

"SSSSSS!" It hissed before the snake lashed out and tried to bite Rikamaru's left arm.

She frowned before grabbing the snake and threw it down a deep hole on the ground.

"Now that's uncalled for little girl."

She blinked before seeing a tall woman with tanned skin, bandages on her legs and arms, golden bands on near her hands and feet, purple nails, long red tattoos on her sides, golden cobras that were coiled on her arms, a large ass with a golden belt that allowed pink silk to attack to the cobra's jaws, long black hair that went to her ass and had blue and gold bands near her long sideburns that went to her J cup chest, red eyes, two golden earrings, a large necklaces around her neck with a blue and gold gem in her cleavage, a tight black cloth that covered only her nipples, and a scarab headpiece with a golden gem in the center of it, walking towards her while holding a long blue and gold crook in her hands.

"After all, that WAS my pet. Ugh." She grumbled. "Looks like I have to raise another one, I mean you DROPPED him into the crocodile pit."

"Grrrr."

"Child, stop acting like an Anubis pup." She frowned. "It's unappealing."

"Grrr."

"I'm serious, stop."

"...grr grr grr grr grr grr grr~" Rikamaru sang with amusement.

'Why is she resisting my divine words?!' she thought in annoyance. "Desist or else!"

"Grr grr grr grr grr~" she kept on singing while giving the Pharaoh a butt slap.

"Ah!" she jumped before glaring as her eyes glowed and sand from the ground suddenly lashing out and grabbed Rikamaru.

"Grrrr?!"

"You dare slap the ass of Pharaoh Nefertiti?! You will pay for this transgression with your life!" she growled before the sand around the Kejourou began to tighten.

She grunted in pain before using her hair to grab Nefertiti's arms before making them punch her in the face.

"GAH!" She cried out while the sand began to loosen.

Rikamaru glared before forming her name with her hair and her intentions.

"So it's Rikamaru, I'm very tempted to kill you right now." She frowned. "But you are a so called 'harem master' I will not kill you, yet."

She stuck her tongue out in response.

"However, you seem….lazy." Nefertiti frowned. "And by Ra, you look fat. What did you even eat? A hippo?"

And cue a middle finger.

"...you are very close to me smashing your head against a wall." she glared while making the sand rise. "Perhaps I should just bury you here and now."

Rikamaru frowned while looking at the chest and got an idea before forming the words 'Do you want to fuck and see who's on top?' with her hair.

"Oh? A contest of stamina?" Nefertiti smirked. "Sounds fair, but what is the prize?"

'I win, you become part of my harem. You win, I become your slave.'

"It's already decided then, you won't last that long against me."

Rikamaru deadpanned before pulling her dick out and caused it to twitch.

"..." 'It's as big as an obelisk.'

"Grrr."

"You want to do the challenge here or in my private chambers?"

'I'll win either way, your choice.'

"Mmm then follow me." She said while walking towards a small wall and pulled a leaver.

CLICK!

The wall opened to reveal a room covered in pick pillows, sheets, golden incense candles, and several cobra dolls.

"And let the contest begin, Rikamaru." Nefertiti said with a smirk.

"Grrr~"

'She won't even make me cum, the fool.' She thought while walking into the bedroom.

(Later)

"Oh Ra almighty!" Nefertiti moaned while getting fucked in the pussy by Rikamaru's cock as a heart tattoo was on her back. "This dick is divine!"

"Grrr~!"

The Pharaoh moaned while getting thrusted again and again as she felt the sperm oozing in her womb. 'She's going to give me children!'

"Grrrrr!"

"Ah! By Osiris! This cock is going to be commemorated as the Pharaoh Killer!"

Rikamaru grunted while her hair gripped and squeezed the woman's tits.

"Oooh! I'm cumming!" She moaned while her juices poured onto the cock as sperm poured into her womb. 'I...I'm beaten by a mortal~!'

"Grrrr!" growled Rikamaru while keeping her dick inside to keep it all in.

"OOOOOOOHHH!"

(Later)

Nefertiti frowned before throwing Rikamaru out of the ruins. "You won and I will be going, however, you have a journey to finish so off you go!" 'I also need to get some nannies for the children. Maybe a few Mummies?'

SLAM!

Rikamaru frowned while sticking her tongue out. She then walked away while wondering where she was.

(Later)

Rikamaru fell face first on the sand while completely drenched in sweat and smelled like a dead camel, which was REALLY saying something for a mamono who was out in the desert for three days.

"Ugh…" She groaned while trying to stand up, but couldn't. "Grrr…."

Rumble rumble.

She felt the ground seemingly shake and groaned again.

Rumble rumble rumble.

She pushed herself up and saw the sand moving.

And caused a massive light brown scaled worm with three red eyes on the side and ten large teeth around its mouth to bust through the sand and…

GULP!

Ate her whole.

(Inside the creature)

"Gaaaah!" She cried out while falling into the pink insides of the beast.

SPLAT!

And right into the stomach. This made her groan and sit up before going wide eyed seeing the acid. She touched the acid and jumped before noticing a small hole over her head and climbed it, only to see a small bedroom made of tentacles and slime. She blinked and tilted her head surprised.

"Oh a hubby, welcome." Said a bubbly voice from under the floor. "Make yourself comfortable."

She jumped and nearly fell back into the acid.

That was when a pink skinned woman with long pink hair with a red striped highlight on her head, pink eyes, a pair of red eyes on her shoulders with tattoos on her arms, a massive ass and a L cup chest, with tentacles where her feet were supposed to be, appeared from the floor. "Hi hubby~"

Rikamaru blinked and looked her over.

"Hi." She giggled. "Names Su Su, and you are cute."

'Rikamaru.'

"Cute." She giggled. "So want to make babies now? I've been practicing on myself."

Rikamaru blinked before the woman giggled and moved closer to her body, causing the kimono to melt slightly but it regenerated due to the Titania's magical powers imbedded in the fabric.

"Aw, that's no good. If you have all those clothes on, you won't get to feel good."

She deadpanned at her before taking her dick out and pointed to it. "Grrr~"

"Oh you have one too?! Oh my gosh! Let's compare sizes!"

"Huh?" Rikamaru said before a massive cock, the size of a massive tree with the balls the size of boulders, appeared from her body. "...GRRR?!"

"Like it? It's my cocky cock! Ha ha!" she laughed before getting a hungry look in her eyes. "Now let's get to making babies~"

"Grrr." Rikamaru gulped before getting pulled towards the Sandworm as her cock went into her pussy, making a heart tattoo appear on her cock's tip, as the massive dick went into her pussy and made her stomach bulge. "GGGGGGGRRRR!"

"OOOOOH! SO HARD!" Su Su moaned with joy before thrusting into the Kejourou. "SO SNUG AND TIGHT!"

"GRRRR!" Rikamaru moaned while both thrusted at the same time as her hair and Su Su's tentacles began pushing into each other's anuses and mouths. "MMMM!"

"MMMMM~!" hummed Su Su with a wide grin. 'I'm going to make babies! So many babies!'

'GRRRRR!' Rikamaru thought while feeling very warm as both began to feel each other's cocks twitching like crazy.

"MMMMMM!"

"MMMMMM!"

Until eventually...

"MMMMMM!"

They came as both their stomachs began to expand into massive bloated balls as they kept on fucking and fucking like rabbits.

(Later)

Both groaned while holding their bellies in pain.

"Owy, my belly." Su Su groaned. "Hurts."

"Grrr."

"Ow." She groaned before seeing the map. "Oh! I've been there as a baby! Zipangu is so great! And oh! A harem! That sounds cool!"

Rikamaru nodded.

"But first…." She huffed. "Can you stay here with me forever?"

She shook her head no.

"Aw! But I'm lonely!"

Rikamaru deadpanned before Su Su started to gag as her entire body began to groan and twitch.

"Ugh….I don't feel so….ugh…" she groaned. "I think...it's the...Girtablilu I ate...burp…."

Rikamaru paled before finding the area around her moving and spasming and wound up getting shot up through a bigger opening, finding herself flying through the air and saw it was night time before crashing into the sand.

The Sandworm groaned and shook its head with Rikamaru pulling herself up and shaking the sand from her hair with a frown.

"Grrrr." She grumbled while seeing the Sandworm looking at her. She gave her a glare.

The inner body moved out of the jaw before looking over the woman. "Are you ok hubby? Did you break anything?!"

She shook her head and saw the outer body move all the way out of the sand, only to gawk and drop her jaw.

"What? Hubby? What's wrong?" she asked while it was shown a large pink dick was sticking out from her outer body which Rikamaru pointed to. "OH! Well I've been practicing on becoming a Lamia so I can go to shop. But apparently my cocky cock came out instead, he he. Silly me~"

"..."

"So want it in your pussy?" She giggled cutely. "Or do you want...um...ah...um…"

Rikamaru looked at it before back at her own and got another kinky idea in mind.

"Um…."

She pointed to her dick.

Su Su looked at it and snapped her fingers. "Oh! I get it! Let's dick fuck! He he!"

Rikamaru got up close to the tip and used her hair to carefully slide it open and lined her own dick up to it before pushing into it with a groan.

"Mmmmmm~ So tiny~"

Rikamaru grunted before feeling the dick moving deeper into the large dick, all the while feeling like she just pushed into a tight wooden sheath.

"Ooooh! I feel like thrusting it right now!" Su Su moaned while having the urge to thrust her dick into the ground.

Rikamaru puffed out her cheeks before she tried to move her dick back and forth with a grunt. She then noticed the cock was getting tighter and tighter around her dick. "GRRRR!"

"OHHHH! FUCK ME HUBBY!" moaned Su Su with her large body twitching and shaking from the pleasure. "OOOOOOH!"

As for Rikamaru, well…..let's just say she was getting pounded into the ground by the massive cock, which was twitching like crazy, while she fucked the dick with eagerness.

"AHHH! HARDER HARDER!" Su Su moaned while feeling super horny, despite her cock slamming the woman into the sand.

"GRRRR!"

"AHHHH! I'M CUMMING!" She moaned while sending sperm into Rikamaru's dick.

This made the girl moan with wide eyes while cumming back herself, but the form from Su Su's own dick pushed it right back and she found herself getting cum over her clothes with some of it shooting right back into her dick, causing her balls to feel like they were growing.

(Later)

Rikamaru groaned while her cock and balls were the size of massive oak trees and giant boulders. "Ugh…."

"Wow, I never get a chance to explode from my outer body. That was so much fun!" She giggled while her dick went back into her body. "Let's do it again!"

"Grr…." she groaned while currently unable to move.

"Aw." She huffed before smiling. "So I'll be going to your home, so…..later hubby~"

All she managed to do was wave as Su Su dove back into the sand.

"I'll practice!"

"Ugh…."

(Later)

Rikamaru groaned while her cock and balls were back to normal but throbbing with pain as the sun rose in the distance. She rubbed them while trying to keep from imagining anything hot or sexy.

However it didn't work as mirages started to appear and caused her dick to harden, which well….hurt like all hell.

"GRRRRRRRRRRR!" Rikamaru screamed out in pain. She grabbed at her groin and fell to her knees.

As this happened, she noticed a large oasis in the distance.

"Grrr…?" she blinked and rubbed her eyes.

And lo and behold, a oasis! And it was beckoning to Rikamaru like one of the Chief God's Angels, albeit less likely to kill her.

She smiled and started to jog towards it with eager.

Only to find out it was just quicksand.

She went wide eyed and struggled to get out but to no avail. "GRRRRRR!" Rikamaru cried out while trying to get out of the death trap. She used her hair to try and make hands to pull herself upward.

The problem however was that she couldn't grip the sand due to it slipping from her grasp.

"GRRRR!" She cried out while hoping someone would lend her a hand.

But what she didn't know was that the quicksand was right over a small ruin that lead to a pool of sand as well as a room covered in purple pillows and blankets.

And something was in the pillows and blankets, sleeping. Said something grumbling while moving a little under the sheets.

"Zzzzzzz." Snored the 'pillows' while Rikamaru sunk deeper and deeper into the quicksand. "Zzzzz...weasels…."

"Grrrr!" She cried out before falling through the sand and landed on the pillows.

"Oof….zzzzz." The lump snored while Rikamaru was still trying to get sand out of her hair.

She spit some out and tried shaking it while her hand touched something scaly. She looked down and saw crimson red scales and what looked like….a very fat tail. She blinked and reached under the sheets and pulled them off.

And from under the pillows was a large woman with light red skin, pointed ears, a long and super fat tail, light green nails, a O cup chest, massive ass and plump gut, long purple hair with sandy blond hair near the ends, a dark purple hood around her head with amber lines, purple accessories on her thick arms and belly button, a purple crotch guard and bracelets with an orange gem on them, a large neck piece with an orange gem on it, purple moon earrings, some gems hanging from a purple headpiece on her forehead, and had some green eyes who's eyelids drooped a little as she curled up into a ball. "Zzzzzzz….cold…"

Rikamaru blinked and looked her over while giving the tail a rub.

"Mmmm…..need….weasels…" She snored while seemingly very hungry.

Rikamaru chuckled while recalling her normal routine back home. She tried to get up, but found herself yanked back by the girl who wrapped her arms around her.

"Zzzz….teddy…." She smiled while nuzzling her with her chubby face.

"Grrrr."

"Teddy~" she muttered while licking Rikamaru's cheek.

Rikamaru groaned while deciding that sleep was a better idea then struggling. She then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

(Hours later)

"Zzzzzzz."

"Zzzzzzzz."

"Zzzzzz."

"Zzzzzzz."

"Zzzzzz."

Both snored while cuddling with each other and occasionally hugging each other. All the while Rikamaru's dick stood out and rubbed against the woman.

"Zzzzzz." The woman snored while licking her lips. "Zzzzzz."

That's when the tail moved over and accidentally slapped Rikamaru's ass.

"Grr…" Rikamaru grumbled while slowly waking up.

"Zzzzz."

She looked at the woman and jumped.

"Zzzzzzz."

"Grrr."

"Zzzzz." The woman snored while licking Rikamaru's cheek. "Teddy….zzz."

"Grrr?" Rikamaru growled before poking the woman's eye.

"...OW!" she screamed jumping up and covering the spot. "My eye!"

"Grrr."

She looked at Rikamaru and jumped. "W-Who are you?! Why are you in my home?! And do you have any food?!"

She formed her name with her hair and pointed up while shaking her head no.

"...oh." She said bluntly. "So you're not here to make me do my job. Thank Set!"

"Grr?"

She hissed before putting a pillow on her head. "I'm going back to sleep, wake me up in ten days."

She frowned before slapping her ass.

"HEY! Watch the thick! Its sensitive!" She growled in anger.

Rikamaru blinked while the Apophis glared at her.

"Really, I worked hard to have a thick body! Better then my skinny cousins any day."

Rikamaru raised an eyebrow confused.

"What? I'm a thick lover, not a skinny lover." She huffed. "Meaning I'm the black Weresheep of the family, and I'm proud of it!"

She formed the words 'Ok, but your name?'

"Oh a mamono, how cute. Names Nitocris, and no I'm not going to put venom into you, too much work for me." She yawned. "I'd rather just sleep the day away under some pillows then hunt Pharaohs."

Rikamaru blinked while Nitocris went under the pillows and snored. She tilted her head while getting deja vu.

"Zzzzz."

Rikamaru sighed before poking the girl's cheek before showing her the map.

"...harem and a trip. Meh, too lazy to do that myself." She yawned. "I just let life come to me."

That made Rikamaru give a deadpan expression.

Nitocris sighed. "Look, you can either stay here and cuddle or leave."

"…" She deadpanned before forming the words 'We can cuddle, or better' with her hair.

"What's better than cuddling?" Nitocris asked. "Eating with your tail?" 'I hope so.'

She grinned before lashing out and grabbed at the woman's chest before squeezing.

"Ah! H-Hey! Don't do that!" Nitocris asked while feeling her breasts getting squeezed as her body began to heat up. "I-I haven't done that in years!"

"Grrr~"

"Please stop! I'm out of practice and tired!" She blushed while the cock pushed her slit as her moaned. "Ooooh! Please stop!"

Rikamaru smirked while playing with her ears with her hair.

"Aaaaah!" she squeaked with her tail twitching. She then felt the hair going into her anus and spread them apart. "Aaah! Stop that!"

"Grrr~" She purred while the cock went into her pussy as a heart tattoo appeared on her stomach.

"AHHHH!" She cried out while getting fucked in the pussy as they began to roll around in the pillows. 'SO MEATY!'

'How's this feel for moving around?!' She 'spoke' while thrusting harder into the pussy.

"Ahhh! By Set it's so meaty!" she cried out with wide eyes. "I haven't had something this big inside me ever!"

"Grrrr~"

"Ahhhh!" she moaned out while grabbing at her bed.

"Grrr~" Rikamaru growled while thrusting harder as her dick began to twitch.

"Oooh! Please! I don't want to lose my thickness!" Nitocris moaned while feeling the cock getting ready to blow in her loose folds.

Rikamaru grunted and moved her hips harder before slamming all the way in as her sperm started shooting inside.

"AHHH!" she let out with wide eyes while accidentally tearing some of the sheets. She moaned loudly before hitting Rikamaru on the face with her tail and knocked her out accidentally.

(Later)

"Oh man, I'm so so sorry, please don't be dead."

"Grrr." Rikamaru groaned in pain as Nitocris rubbed her face with her breasts.

"Please wake up! It's not your time to be lazy! That's MY job!"

Rikamaru growled before her hair moved up and slapped Nitocris' ass.

"Ow! Hey! Don't touch the thick!" She blushed. "I didn't give you permission for that!"

She deadpanned.

Nitocris blushed. "Look, you are like me, lazy. But…..I'm willing to be active again just to well….see your estate. Especially after you destroyed my den with your hair."

She looked around at the room and blushed in embarrassment.

"So I'll just pack." She sighed. "However, after your adventure and I get there, I'm eating and sleeping to regain my thickness." She huffed. "I don't want to feel tiny and weak."

That made Rikamaru sweatdrop.

"Oh and the exit is that way." She pointed to a large cavern in the wall. "It'll lead you to an oasis. Full of food and fresh water, great for swimming."

Her eyes widened before running out of the room.

"...note to self. Try sleeping on her for poking my eye."

(Later)

Rikamaru ran down the long cavern while thinking of eating food again. She heard her stomach growl making her yell out in annoyance.

However as she ran towards the light, she noticed a massive oasis with palm trees all over the place while several large lakes were dotted around the landscape.

"...grrrrr…." she let out while moving over near a lake and dunked her head in.

SPLASH!

As this was happening, some music was heard playing in the background.

Rikamaru smiled while feeling very happy as the water felt cool to her skin. She felt her body sway while sitting down and stuck her feet in the water. "Grrrr."

The music increased while Rikamaru was busy resting after a long day of fucking.

"Grrrr~" she sighed with a smile. She leaned back and used her hair to form a cushion to rest against.

As this was happening, a figure walked over to her while music rung in the air.

"Grrr~"

"Such a unique fragrance." Said a calm female voice. "It smells like….roses mixed with noodles."

Rikamaru blinked before sitting up and turned her head.

Right behind her was a tall woman with tanned skin, pointed ears, long red hair that was in a ponytail, with dark red feathers on her golden taloned legs with gold fur near the large hips, a massive P cup chest with pointed gold nipple covers with purple silk going from it to her back and crotch area, golden bands on her shoulders and a golden feathered neck piece around her neck, green eyes, massive red and gold feathered wings in place of arms with two tiny tips, a long bushy tail of feathers, a pointed headband of gold on her head, and had a small oriented guitar around her neck and over her stomach.

"Hello, I am Aploi the Gandharva, follower of Eros and keeper of the musical language. And I sense a great love from your body." She smiled.

"Huh?"

She eyed her lower body and sniffed her body. "Mmmmmmm~ Your fragrance is so good~"

Rikamaru looked Aploi over and felt an idea while making part of her hair go under the sand and towards the woman.

"So what's your name? And can I sniff you some more?" 'Free meal!'

She formed her name while smirking under her hair.

"So is that a yes?"

Rikamaru nodded before forming something else. 'Want to join my harem?'

"Mmmm, Eros did want our kind to spread love so ok. I'll join, as long as you let me sniff you every day~"

'Deal.'

"Great, so want to fuck? I'm in the mood for some love~" she giggled while licking her lips.

Rikamaru gave a devious smirk before the strand of hair in the sand burst out and started wrapping around the girl.

"Ah! Oh~" she moaned while getting covered in hair. "Your hair smells so good~"

"Grrr."

"Oooh~! This feels so good~" Aploi moaned happily.

Rikamaru moved over before making the girl face her and pressed their lips together in a lustful kiss.

"Mmmm~" she moaned while feeling very horny while her crotch began to get very wet. 'She smells so good!' she could start to feel the dick rubbing against her leg making her get more excited. 'Please let the cock fuck my womb~'

Rikamaru chuckled while playing with Aploi's ass cheeks.

"Mmmm, that feels so good~" She purred while a nice smelling fragrance came from her body and made Rikamaru very happy and tipsy, like a drunk person. "Keep it up mistress~ Keep making me feel good~"

Rikamaru felt her face getting redder while her head began to lax a little, but was still completely horny at the same time. She squeezed and pinched the ass while Aploi could smell the musk coming from the dick.

"Mmmmmm~ It smells so good~ Please, give me that tasty cock~" she moaned with happiness.

'Then beg.' she formed.

Aploi moaned while smelling the musk. "Mistress~ Please fuck me, I beg you~"

Rikamaru smirked at the quickness in her tone while her dick pushed into the pussy as a heart tattoo appeared on her right shoulder.

"Mmmmmmmm~!" she moaned with bliss feeling her insides stretch out due to the dick.

Rikamaru grunted while thrusting harder and harder into the very loose folds while Aploi was making more fragrance from her body, making her very laxed.

'I feel so good and the fragrance! It's so addicting!' she thought with a grin.

Rikamaru growled while forming the words 'Why are you so loose?'

"Oh~ I practiced with mmmmmm, Tentacles~ oh! And Slime Parasites~" She hummed with total bliss.

'So you're a slut.'

"No~ I'm just horny~" she giggled. "Now fuck me with your delectable sperm~"

'Gladly!'

"OOOOOOOHHHH!" Aploi moaned before feeling the sperm going into her womb. "IT SMELLS SO GOOOOD!"

Rikamaru growled before leaning up and bit on the side of the girl's neck.

"AAAAAHHH~!"

(Much later)

Rikamaru panted while smelling like a hog as Aploi was busy sniffing her body.

"Mmmm, so tasty this fragrance~"

Rikamaru sweatdropped while feeling up the girl's wings.

"Mistress, are you trying to sniff me? How hot~"

She deadpanned at that. She shook her head while her hair briefly gave the girl's ass a swat.

"Mmmm~" she giggled while smiling. "Mistress, if you are looking for a town, just go south and then your out of here. The great Eros wills it~"

Rikamaru blinked at the information.

Aploi finished sniffing her before taking flight. "I will see you back in Zipangu, see you mistress~"

She waved and saw the girl fly off while looking at herself before going back towards the water. She then jumped in before taking a VERY long bath.

(Much later)

-Main Continent, southern edge of the Desert Region-

Rikamaru sighed while walking south and noticed that there was some grass popping out of the ground. She moved her hair up and used it to form into a long ponytail.

As she walked towards the grass, she noticed a large walled city in the distance and smiled happily, especially now she can get food, new clothes, and a place to rest for a few weeks or so.

(At the gates)

She looked at the large wooden gates and groaned as it was closed shut. She walked up and gave a loud bang on it.

Silence.

BANG BANG!

That was when a small guard walked out a hole under a rock next to the wall. "What? Some people are trying to sleep here!"

Rikamaru pointed to the gates.

"...are you a merchant? Because we don't let anyone BUT merchants in."

She blinked and nodded quickly.

"...show me something worth trading."

She nodded before pulling out some treasure from the desert.

"...you can enter." 'Such goods!'

CREAK!

Rikamaru smirked before walking inside. And it was a spectacle as the town was overflowing with rare items from all over the world and had various restaurants, shops, and guilds dotting the landscape.

"Grrrrr." she muttered while trying to find a clothes shop. She was sorely disappointed as she saw hundreds of hotels on this one street alone, and no clothing stores. "Grrr."

(Some searching later)

Rikamaru sighed before FINALLY finding a store that sold clothing, and armor, and weapons, and for some reason shoes made of Sandworm scales. She rubbed her hands and headed in, intending to splurge.

However she didn't expect a small child with long reddish and pink hair in two buns, tiny pointed ears, green eyes, a G cup chest and tiny ass, and wearing leather boots, a leather shirt that was too tiny, small leather shorts, a metal gauntlet on her right arm, holding a small bag and wearing goggles on her head, to be working the register while a hammer with a large X on it as well as a teddy bear was on her back.

"Hello, welcome to my shop." She smiled. "I'm your host, Gimli."

"..."

"Need anything?"

She pointed to her clothes.

"...you want armor or a dress? I have both." She smiled while currently making a knife hilt. "Just tell me what size, color, material or sexual fantasies and I can make the perfect attire or armor for you….um….Pimpdora was it?"

She frowned while her hair rose up in warning.

"Hey! Don't start that, I'm bad at names!" She cried out. "Just don't destroy the shop!"

"Grrrr."She frowned.

"I'm serious! If you break the shop then I'll get kicked out! This IS a loan after all!"

Rikamaru blinked at that.

"I mean it, I don't own this place UNLESS I pay the mortgage and I don't get much money here. So don't destroy it or I'm out of a job and a home!" she spoke up with a gulp. "Look, just tell me who you are."

She formed the words 'Rikamaru' with her hair and pointed to her attire. 'I need you to give me something form fitting, I feel hot and sweaty using this even if it's a gift from a Titania'.

"Oooh! I can do much more than that! I can use that outfit and adjust it with my special skills." Gimli grinned. "But it will cost you."

Rikamaru pulled out the bag of gold and diamonds and put it on the counter.

"..." she studied them closely before biting onto of the diamonds. "Huh, this is the read deal. Ok, one outfit coming right up. But anything else? Armor? Blades? New shoes? Oh! Maybe some new accessories for your beautiful hair?" 'I'M RICH!'

'Hair bands will do.'

"Ok! Now I need you to undress." She said with a smirk. "For measurements of course." 'And to cop a feel of her big boobies!'

Rikamaru nodded before casually slipping the clothes off.

"...that's a HUGE cock! How did you get it?!" She said while doing a spit take in shock.

Rikamaru shrugged at that while Gimli took out some measuring tape from her cleavage.

"O-Ok, so just stay still, and don't move." she spoke while gawking at Rikamaru's chest and dick. 'She's like a horse!'

Rikamaru smirked while letting the Dwarf measure her body, all the while amazed that she even has a large chest since most Dwarves are….very flat.

"Mmmmmm….." Gimli looked her over before seeing the cock twitching like crazy. "Uh, are you feeling alright?"

And cue sperm hitting the Dwarf in the face.

"Hey!"

"Grrr~" She panted while surprised that her cock still had sperm after thirty nine girls having her cock like a tasty sausage of cream filling.

"If you had to let one out you should have warned me!" she frowned while grabbing a towel and wiped her face with a glare. "Really, I'm trying to get you an a outfit!"

She chuckled nervously at that.

"Just let me do my job and PERHAPS I might help with that cock."

Rikamaru formed the words 'So you want to join my harem as member number forty?'

"Wait what?! You have a harem!?"

She nodded and formed the words 'It's a sixty girl harem located in Zipangu. So want to join?'

"...just let me do the outfit and THEN we talk."

(Later)

"And there you go. One outfit made of the best materials in the world." Gimli grinned.

Rikamaru looked at herself while wearing a tight pink silk kimono with gold shoulder guards, a large silk scarf around her head and around her chin, diamond encrusted hair band made of gold on her hair that made several ponytails, leather boots with small diamonds on the sides, two long frilly scarves along her shoulders and wrapped around her legs, silver knee guards and several rubies on the sides of her waist.

"Open it up."

She did so and revealed black silk garments with black and pink stockings, a massive bra with holes near the nipples, a black basque that revealed only her belly button, but was tight due to her large gut, and a super tight black and pink G-string with a large hole where her cock and balls hung out

"Like it? I made sure everything fit right on you. Also gave you extra clothing for your bag, free of charge." Gimli grinned. "No need to thank me."

"Grr." She looked at herself and felt very cozy in this, and free fitting as well. She then looked at the Dwarf's body and pointed to the cock.

"Ugh, you still want to have me as a harem member? Can't you pick someone else?"

Rikamaru shook her head no.

"Just WHY me exactly? And don't say my boobs, it's a hormonal thing!" She huffed.

Rikamaru pointed to her face and 'said' 'Because you are cute.' with her hair.

That made her blush and look away. "N-No it's not!"

Rikamaru deadpanned and patted the Dwarf's cheeks. "Grrr."

"S-Stop that!" she cried out before getting picked up by the hair. "H-Hey! I'm not ready yet for a harem!"

She deadpanned before moving her towards her tip and began groping the large breasts with her hands.

"Eep!" She cried out with a blush. "H-Hey! They're sensitive!"

That made Rikamaru grin before moving one hand down to rub in between her legs.

"Eep! That's sensitive too!"

And cue Rikamaru moving faster while using the hair to slap Gimli's ass with her hair.

"EEEEEEP!"

Rikamaru smirked before moving the shorts away and started pushing her fingers into the slit.

"H-Hey! Don't go touching in there!" Gimli moaned while the tip of the cock started to move towards her anus. "Hey!"

"Grrrr~" she growled in lust before spreading it with her fingers and tried to push in with difficulty.

"It won't fit!"

"Grrrr!" She tried again while it didn't work.

"Stop pushing!"

Rikamaru growled before thrusting one more time as the dick pushed into the anus and made a massive bulge from the stomach area as a heart tattoo appeared on her ass.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" she screamed out in pain while her eyes rolled into her head.

Rikamaru kept on thrusting in and out while using her hair to make several dildos that went into the pussy.

"AAAAAHHH!" She screamed out before fainting from the experience of being fuck, that and it was her first time.

Rikamaru frowned feeling her go limp, but the tight inside was too good for her to stop. She then came inside her anus while causing the Dwarf's stomach to expand to a mellon size.

(Later)

Gimli groaned while looking like a bloated loaf of bread as she tried to get up but rolled to the sides of the table. "Rikamaru….you will pay for...this…"

Said girl patted her belly while putting her dick away.

"Ugh."

She smiled while pointing to her map.

"I suppose…" Gimli grumbled. "I mean you DID fuck me while I was LIMP! Still, I won't be able to make anything here for a month, meaning no rent and thus, out on the streets. BUT, I was going to leave anyway so why not." 'Still I look like a ball of dough!'

Rikamaru chuckled.

"But you can't stay here. Only room for me."

"Grrr?"

"I'm a Dwarf! You'd be a giant in my bed!" She frowned. "Plus I have a VERY tiny bed."

Rikamaru sighed in annoyance.

"So go to a hotel." She pointed to the door. "And I will see you at your house, AFTER I pack."

She sighed at that.

(Later)

GROWL!

Rikamaru grumbled while feeling like a starving elephant. And had the empty stomach of one too as she walked through the marketplace and the surrounding buildings of goods and other commodities. Really she could get food, she just didn't know what kind.

Especially when most of the food was either too exotic or just….weird. Like the Golem meat, like how? HOW?!

Anyway, she was starving when she walked down a small street and felt her stomach eating itself alive. She groaned in frustration before hearing something.

"I can't believe he hired another maid! And then fired me! Ugh! Now what am I going to do now?!" Yelled a voice while walking towards the Kejourou.

CRASH!

And collided hard as the unknown woman fell along with Rikamaru.

SPLAT!

But for Rikamaru, she landed in something….slimy. She looked down and saw it was some rustic red slime while she heard a groan.

"What the Abyss?" Said a tall woman with rustic red skin with a dark purple underbody, dark yellow eyes, long red pigtails going to her massive ass, fun like ears, several yellow like eyes on her hair, arms, stomach, shoulders and around the base, which was a mass of goop, mouths and long tentacles, a P cup chest, and was wearing a semi white maids outfit with a bow tie and a small frilly headband, along with a heart symbol near stomach as some small tentacles were hanging near her ass, on her back like a bow, or behind her shoulder blades. "Who hit me?"

Rikamaru pointed to herself.

She looked down and saw the woman in her stomach. "What the…..wait. Are you a fan of vore? Because if you are...well...mmmm~" 'That's so hot~ Like someone's eating me while I digest her! Oh~'

Rikamaru shook her head.

"Oh." She said with a sigh. "How sad. So...are you ok in there?"

She deadpanned.

"Relax, my body is all yours if you choose to hire me as a maid." She said with a false smile. 'Hopefully SHE doesn't ask me to be a maid. I don't think she can even pay me!'

Rikamaru raised an eyebrow before looking over her body.

"What? Never saw a Shoggoth before?"

She nodded while still in the slime coated stomach.

"Ah." She remarked. "Before we continue, are you sure you don't want to have vore play?"

Rikamaru thought it over before forming 'Maybe a little to see what it's like'.

"Alright, then you will stay there for a day." She smirked while slithering away. "Names Yxxzli'llozalk, your maid for the day."

'Rikamaru.' She formed with her hair while looking lost at the name as she got flashbacks from a certain cave and it's former inhabitant.

"Just call me Yi." She said before slithering to a public restaurant. "Now, I will be doing all the shopping and heavy lifting mistress Rikamaru, you just relax and have fun with my body. Don't forget to lick the slime or kiss it." 'MMMM~ That would be so good right now!'

Rikamaru raised an eyebrow before briefly licking part of the slime near her.

"Mmmm~" Yi moaned with ecstasy before sitting at a very large table and ordered some 'Sandworm steaks' and fifty helpings of 'Elf ribs' for her 'baby'. "Oh, that's so good~"

Of course this also got some odd looks from people around.

"What's going on?"

"No idea." Said a man to his Alp friend. "Maybe it's a slime thing?"

"I wouldn't wanna be her."

"I would." Said a woman with a perverted grin, only to get looked at by her Lich friend and husband. "What? Vore is hot."

"Sicko." The Lich deadpanned.

"Oh don't give me that!"

"Says the one that lives with Ghouls." Muttered the husband.

"Hey!"

Yi patted her stomach while feeling very horny from the licking and kicking. 'Oh! She's turning me on~'

Rikamaru herself started to get annoyed by the small space and started to make her hair wiggle around.

"Mmmmmmm~" She hummed while the small space began to get bigger as the stomach expanded over the table. "Your wish is my command mistress~ Mmmmm~ Keep kicking though."

Rikamaru deadpanned at this but was thankful for the increase in elbow room.

"Your order." Said a waitress, who was a Cyclops, while holding several plates of ribs and steaks with both arms.

"Thank you." Yi smiled. "My baby will enjoy the food as much as myself."

'Weirdo.'

Yi smiled before eating the food while some of the food landed on Rikamaru and she started to eat.

(Later)

Yi burped while walking out of the restaurant as Rikamaru felt very content right now. "That was a good meal, right mistress?" 'Oh her moving around is making me very horny, again!'

Rikamaru sighed while her stomach was very full, but she was starting to be very bored at just being a passenger to a 'weirdo'. She made her hair start pushing up against the edge.

The only problem was that unlike before, she couldn't get out.

"Oooh~ Mistress, Are you trying to get out?" She moaned. "Can't let you, it's not midnight~" 'That made me cum~'

"Grrrr." growled Rikamaru before bringing her dick out and started to rub it around the slimy walls.

She moaned while a heart tattoo appeared on her stomach. "Mmmmm~ Mistress~ Keep that up, I'm almost ready to blow~"

Rikamaru blinked while feeling very….gross, but loved the slime on her dick as it was making her very horny. Therefore she started to rub the slime around her dick while thrusting.

"Mmmmmm~" Yi hummed while walking down an alleyway as her pussy was oozing with juices and slime. "Don't forget to cum in there mistress~"

"Grrr." She grunted while Yi began to moan and groped her own ass and breasts with her tentacles.

"Ooooh~"

Rikamaru kept on thrusting and rubbing her cock while people watched on with interest and hornyness.

'She's so good~ Better then my former master, ah~!' Yi thought while some mamonos were looking at their loved ones or potential loved ones with lust.

"Oh hubby." Said a Minotaur with Q cup breasts while looking at a small boy. "Let's have some fun~"

"Nope!" he spoke up before darting off. "Nope nope nope nope nope!"

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!"

A Black Slime looked at a small boy as well and whispered. "Give me babies~"

He paled while getting swallowed by the slime. "Ahhh!"

A Dark Elf looked at her wife, who was a normal Elf, and smiled. "So want to have some fun, love?"

"We can do it at the hotel."

"Aw! But I'm horny!"

"At the hotel."

"You're so mean!" She frowned before seeing the Shoggoth's stomach getting filled up with sperm as Rikamaru was getting covered in the stuff. "Woah! Look! A Shoggoth condom!"

"Ahhh! Mistress!"

"GLUG GLUG GLUG!" She gagged while Yi's stomach began to expand and she was drowning in her own sperm.

(Later)

-Hotel-

Yi smiled while rubbing her stomach as the clock on the wall chimed the midnight hour, which allowed her to puke up Rikamaru, who was covered in sperm, as her stomach returned to normal. "Your vore time is over, that will be fifty gold coins. Thank you for your patronage."

Rikamaru groaned while coughing to regain some air.

"Anything else?" She asked while Rikamaru's map came out of the backpack and she picked it up. "...Zipangu, interesting."

She sighed.

"And a harem? Mmmm, vore play with others~ So interesting~" Yi moaned with excitement.

Rikamaru gave her a deadpan expression before her hair lashed out and wrapped around her.

"Hey! What's wrong?! I'm just saying it was going to be fun!" She huffed. "And what about the coins?"

She deadpanned before forming the words 'I will let you join the harem AFTER you and I fuck NORMALLY! And you can do vore to the others WHEN I'm back home. Got it?' with her hair.

"Ok." She nodded. "Just know I'm a horny Shoggoth, more than the normal ones."

Rikamaru smirked before going into the room and locked it as a Ghoul and her husband walked by and heard the moaning and bed creaking.

"Wow, that's hot." The Ghoul purred with lust.

"Keep it together."

"Sorry, I just felt lonely when you left today."

"I was in the bathroom."

"You should've brought me!" She pouted cutely.

'She's so clingy.'

(Next morning)

Rikamaru yawned while on her bed as Yi had already left for Zipangu some minutes earlier. And well….the room was covered in sperm and slime and she didn't want to CLEAN all that up. She yawned and pulled the sheets over her to try and sleep more.

However, she was starving like mad and well wanted done breakfast before going to sleep again. So she got up, took a shower, and got dressed before heading out to the nearby cafe, which was inside the building near a large garden.

(At the cafe)

"Slurp." She smiled while drinking some coffee as she looked at the beautiful fountain with roses on it. She was filled up with energy now and felt like enjoying the scenery. "Ah...grrrr~"

As she was relaxing, she didn't notice someone sitting to the seat next to her or that said person was drinking some coffee as well.

"Slurp."

"Slurp."

"Sl...urp." she turned to the person and stopped sipping.

For the person was a tall tanned skinned woman with short pink hair with a braided ponytail going to her ass as a dark pink ribbon was attached to the end, pink eyes, a large ass and J cup breasts, wearing a white beanie with a copper pin with a pink heart on it, had four light pink wings on her back, long white gloves that went to her elbows, long white winged boots that went over her knees, a pink belt over her purple thong, a lacy purple bra with a light pink frilly ribbon under her cleavage and had two long frills going around her shoulders, with several copper hearts with pink stones on her hips, feet, elbows and ponytail, and hand a pink quiver with gold and black tipped arrows on her back along with a pink and gold bow on the other side of the back.

She looked at Rikamaru before sipping her coffee with a smile. 'Such a pleasant day.'

Rikamaru raised an eyebrow at her.

She then looked at her again and blushed while looking away. 'Ah! Too close! Too close!'

The Kejourou moved over and tapped her on the shoulder.

She jumped and gulped. "Y-Yes?"

'Why are you sitting beside me?' She formed with her hair.

She gulped and started playing with her fingers. "Um….because it's nice. And...well….you were happy and I like...happiness…" 'Ahh! So close!'

Rikamaru narrowed her eyes before she resumed sipping her coffee.

"..." she gulped before trying to start a conversation. "Um...names Nila, what's….yours?"

She formed her name.

"Rikamaru…..it's...beautiful…" she blushed. 'Oh no, I said that too bluntly!'

Rikamaru blinked while finding herself happy to meet this person, even if she's acting like a introvert with her tone.

"Um…...so how's life?"

'Good.' She formed with her hair. 'You?'

"It's fine….except I'm lost." Nila sighed. "I was supposed to head to Zipangu but….I got lost."

'Why?'

"I had a top secret mission from Eros….but I can't tell you….sorry."

She deadpanned before seeing a small letter sticking from her quiver and took it.

"Ah! W-Wait! Don't read that!"

What the letter read was as followed. 'Nila, for your final mission for the Ero's Academy of Love. You are to find Rikamaru and make her fall in love with a man named Zike. Yes, he's an asshole and cheated one million times with Witches and other 'children' mamonos, but I believe he will change when Rikamaru catches his eyes. From Eros. P.S. If you get lost or forget the mission, don't come home. Ever.'

And cue pissed off Rikamaru and an embarrassment Nila.

'Ahhh! I'm a failure of a Cupid!' she thought as Rikamaru tore the letter up and looked at her. "P-Please don't hurt me!"

Rikamaru glared at her before using her hair to give her a bop on the head.

"Ow!" She cried out while covering her head. "I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!"

'I'm not getting with an asshole.'

"H-Huh?! You're Rikamaru! But…..you're not in your home….or lazy."

She glared at her.

"I'm sorry!" She curled up into a ball. "Don't hurt me! I'm just a greenhorn and….." she gulped. "A lesbian!" 'AHHHHHHH! My well kept secret! Ahhhhhh!'

Rikamaru looked at Nila with both interest and anger.

'She's going to kill me!' she thought while Rikamaru crossed her arms and shook her head. "..."

'Look, I'm getting a harem. Not that guy, and IF you want you can join.' She 'spoke' while turning Nila head to her face. 'So calm down.'

Her face turned bright red. "A-A-A-A HAREM?!"

She nodded before smirking and looked at Nila's chest. 'Nice breasts.'

She covered her chest. "DON'T LOOK! I-I-I'm a virgin!"

"..."

"..."

"Grr grr grr!" Laughed Rikamaru while Nila was ready to cry.

'I wanna find a rock and call it home!'

Rikamaru finished laughing after a few seconds before taking Nila's hands, grasped them, and 'said'. 'I want you Nila to be in my harem.'

Her eyes widened while getting hearts around her eyes and blushed crimson red, and it wasn't the effects from her arrows either. "M-M-M-Me?!"

She nodded.

"B-B-But we just met!"

'And I think you're sexy, so how about it? Want to be together forever?'

And just like that, Nila wound up passing out with steam coming from her head.

Rikamaru sweatdropped before seeing a sign on the cafe door which read 'Casual sex and nudity allowed'.

(A few minutes later)

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" moaned Nila who was laying on her back, her top and bottom torn off, and getting fucked by Rikamaru who held her legs open by her ankles while sliding it up and down with her breasts bouncing and her eyes looking like hearts as a heart tattoo was on her right leg.

"GRRRR!"

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! So big!" Nila moaned while feeling very happy. "Rikamaru I love you!"

'Moan more!' she formed.

"Ooooooooh! More! I want your dick to cum in my baby maker!" She moaned while her breasts jiggled like crazy along with the ass. "Please! For your lover!"

Rikamaru grunted while putting more force while using her hair to grab at the nipples and yanked on them.

"AHHHHHHH!" Nila moaned while her wings twitched. "I NEED SPERM!"

And cue Rikamaru cumming inside her.

"I'M CUMMING!" She cried out while her heart like eyes grew bigger. 'I LOVE HER!'

(Later)

Nila curled up into a ball while next to Rikamaru's feet. 'EROS ABOVE! MY CLOTHES AND VIRGINITY ARE GONE!'

Rikamaru smiled while smoking a pipe and patted the girl's back.

She looked up and pouted. "R-R-Rikamaru…..where did you get the...p-pipe?"

She pointed to a stand next to the cafe and blew smoke.

"...it's bad for you." She blushed. "I-I don't want….you to die from….smoking….l-lover…"

Rikamaru chuckled before forming the words 'It's non toxic, and on sale. I'm not a chain smoker.'

"Oh….." she blushed red before turning away quickly. 'I can't look her in the eyes! She's so...so….hot!'

Rikamaru smirked before reaching down to grab at the girl's pussy making her jump.

"H-Hey….mmmmmm~" she moaned a little before Rikamaru kissed her on the cheek.

(Later)

Rikamaru sighed while seeing Nila flying away from the hotel, only to realize that...she forgot her shorts. She looked down at them in her hands before shrugging and put them away.

She smiled before paying for her stay at the hotel and walked down the street to find a place to get some food for her long trip, that and maybe a 'guild' to find some extra cash for her growing harem.

As she walked down the street, she noticed a small building near the main wall that looked ready to be torn down and had holes on the walls and windows. It seemed like it was condemned.

Except for one thing, there was an open for business sign on it.

That and the smell of cookies.

GROWL!

Rikamaru licked her lips before walking towards it.

(Inside)

As she walked inside, she noticed the room was covered in cobwebs, dust bunnies, and several burn marks from various fires.

In short, a very burnt out room.

"Grrr." Rikamaru sniffed the air before smelling the scent of cookies coming from a large and very destroyed bar table. She moved towards it while failing to see a pair of eyes.

'Oooh! A customer!' Thought the person while hiding under the floor.

Rikamaru sniffed before walking towards the table and saw a plate of cookies on it.

GROWL!

She heard her stomach growling before taking a bite of the cookies. "Mmm."

That was when an acorn hit her in the head.

"Grrr?!" She spun around and saw nothing. She went back to eating.

Bonk!

Only to get hit again by an acorn.

"Grrr!"

Bonk!

Rikamaru growled while getting hit again as she spun around and looked for the source of the acorns.

Bonk!

Bonk!

Bonk!

Bonk!

"GRAAA!" she let out before her hair lashed out in random directions.

Bonk!

And cue her getting very pissed off while trying to rip the floor boards off, but failed due to not being that strong, and the splinters.

"AAAAAAAAHHH!"

'He he.' Thought the person with a smirk. 'This customer is funny.'

Rikamaru gritted her teeth before forming a large hand of hair and smashed it through the ceiling.

Which caused several beams of wood to hit her on the head, knocking her out.

"...oh boy."

(Later)

Rikamaru groaned while feeling like she was on something soft and fuzzy.

"Are you ok? Those beams looked very sturdy."

"Grr…." She groaned while slowly waking up.

Only to see a small woman with tanned skin, short brown, black and pink hair that went to her cheeks, orange eyes, small furry squirrel ears, a long tail that went from her massive ass and was under Rikamaru's head, dark brown fur on her pawed feet that went to above her knees, a G cup chest, a light brown shirt with a tiny dark brown skirt and a white collar and chest area, sleeveless sleeves with white fur near the shoulders and the dark brown fur near the wrists, a long red tie with an acorn on it, and had a small scar on her chin, right next to her. "Sorry about the acorns, I had to get your attention somehow."

"Grrr?"

"Surprised about my assets? It's what happens when a Ratatoskr gets lazy and eats all the time. Goes straight to the boobs and ass." She chuckled. "Names Sif, former owner of the Squirrel Guild."

"Huh?"

She pointed to the room. "The Squirrel Guild, a guild that hunts human criminals. Until the Dragons started 'learning' about our...let's just say information brokers from the jails that kept having escaped convicts. It wasn't a pretty sight."

"..."

"Anyway, are you a customer? If so I'm ready to get you a mission that pays well."

"Grrr."

"Eh?" Sif looked at her confused.

"Grrr."

"I can't translate that. Please speak mamonoese."

"Grrr."

"Are you a feral?"

Rikamaru rolled her eyes before forming 'No, I just don't feel like using words, problem with that?'

"Oh no, just like talking." Sif said before gaining a grin and poked Rikamaru on the face with her acorn. "That and poking people, he he."

Poke poke poke poke poke poke-

PUNCH!

"AHHHH! MY FACE!" Sif yelled while holding her face in pain.

Rikamaru glared while Sif groaned in pain, only for her to stick out her tongue.

"Ha, got you! You didn't hit me, I just made you think it happened!" She lied while some blood came from her nose. 'OW!'

Rikamaru deadpanned at her before her hair lashed out.

"Hey!" She jumped to the side. "I'm not trying to fight you, I just want a customer!"

Rikamaru frowned at that.

"I'm serious! I want some customers before I close permanently, and you look like the perfect suck-I mean customer." she smiled innocently. "Doesn't sound so bad to me."

She deadpanned before grabbing her by the ass and began lifting the skirt up.

"H-Hey! Stop that!" Sif blushed.

"Grrr." She growled before pulling out her dick and licked her lips as she pressed it into the asshole, as a heart tattoo appeared on her right ass cheek.

"AH! TAKE IT OUT!" she cried out with wide eyes. Only to moan while the dick thrusting into her anus as hair began forming into dildos and went into her pussy all at once. "AHHHH!"

"Grrr~" growled Rikamaru in lust.

"AHHHHH!" Sif moaned while feeling her body getting hit hard by the cock as she started to move her tail from side to side.

(Later)

Sif moaned while on the ground, holding her bloated stomach and currently hog tied with rope, as Rikamaru finished her cookies. "That...was...good…."

"Mmmm." She hummed while eating the cookies.

"Hey…" She said with a groan. "Are you the...harem master my cousin told me last...month? The one fucking everything that moves?"

Rikamaru blinked.

"What? You didn't...know that you're a legend right now? My...cousin heard you fucked a vampire and well, I thought it was just a myth." Sif groaned. "Can I get out now?"

She shook her head.

"Please?"

She shook her head no.

"Come on! I could be a harem member."

She formed the words 'You're already in.' with her hair.

"Oh then...maybe I could um….get you a guild mission? Yeah! One that no one ever completed before! It pays well!"

'Go on.'

"Well there's this dungeon outside the city." Sif explained. "It's said to be bottomless and full of gold, but every member that went in there never returned. So since the info I got on you says you survived worse, maybe you could conquer it?" 'Hopefully she doesn't know about the traps.'

Rikamaru blinked and saw gold coins in her mind.

"So can you let me go? I have to get packed and stuff." 'And get all my gold away from her! Please don't find out it's under her feet!'

"Hmmmm."

"Please?" Sif pouted.

"Grr."

"Please?"

She frowned before noticing some gold coins under a floorboard and picked it up, only to discover a pot full of it.

"NOOOOOOOO! NOT MY LIFE SAVINGS!"

Rikamaru narrowed her eyes before picking up the pot with her hair. She then put it in her backpack and smirked.

"GIVE IT BACK! PLEASE!" She sniffled. "It's all I got left!"

Rikamaru formed the words 'I'll give you more IF you head to my house, got it?'

"Ok ok! I'll go!"

And cue Rikamaru letting her go and gave her ass a loud smack before leaving.

"Ow….." she watched her go before muttering. "That felt good."

(Later)

-Main Continent, ten miles outside the city-

Rikamaru walked through a forest of dead trees while trying to look for a dungeon, but failed to as all she saw were dead oak trees. She used her hair to try and knock some out of her way.

As she looked around, she noticed a large mansion of metal and obsidian in the distance as lightning struck behind it.

ZAP!

BOOM!

"..." 'Nice touch.' she thought before walking towards it.

(At the mansion)

Creak.

The doors opened to reveal a very well furnished mansion with very rare items from across the world, even from her homeland of Zipangu.

Rikamaru looked around and walked in as the doors slammed behind her and locked it tightly. "Grrr?!" She growled while now in complete darkness. She spread her hair out to try and feel around the area.

However, what she didn't know was that….it wasn't exactly easy to navigate around the room. That and she activated a trap under her feet that sent her flying around the room like a ball before crashing upstairs and into the master bedroom.

Bam!

She groaned while landing in the dark green bed as she noticed a skeleton with armor right next to her. She then looked around her and discovered that the entire room was dotted with skeletons with their clothes ripped or stripped off the cadavers. She sat up and felt a chill go down her spine.

As she looked around one of the skeletons rose up and said. " **BOOGA BOOGA BOOGA!** "

Rikamaru screamed at this while seeing the other skeletons rose up and screamed the same thing.

" **BOOGA BOOGA BOOGA!** "

"AHHHHH!" She screamed before hiding under the sheets, not knowing the skeletons vanished into a green mist. She shook while her hair spasmed around.

"Ha ha, such terror." Laughed a mischievous voice from the ceiling. "Such fear! By the great Demon Lord! You are a star of this theater of fear!"

Rikamaru blinked in confusion. That was when she moved her head out and saw something coming out of the wall next to her.

That being a tall pale skinned woman with long silver hair going to her massive ass, a dark green mask over her eyes, wearing a dark green and black dress with a long jagged cape going to her tail, a H cup chest, two skulls on her shoulders, white gloves, green energy coming from her shoulders and sleeves, two jagged frills on her shoulders, and a skull shaped cane in her right hand.

"Welcome to my theater~" she grinned. "The festival of phobias and illusions. I'm your scary hostess, Phantila!"

Rikamaru frowned and stood up. "Grrr."

"Fret not, because today you will be my next victim." She laughed. "But it needs something….I've tried milking, ass slapping, sending them down cliffs…..huh. What should I do to you fair...and portly maiden?"

Rikamaru gave her the bird before her hair lashed out.

But it went through her as Phantila smirked evilly at her.

"I'm dead you fool. Your attacks are ineffective towards me." She laughed. "For I am a Phantom of great tastes in the art of acting."

Rikamaru looked around before grabbing a nearby piece of armor and hurled it at her before running away.

Only to realize that the door was locked right and she was trapped as Phantila appeared next to her.

"Don't run, we can have some fun together in my theater of pain and suffering~" she whispered before her staff glowed and one set of remaining armor that was lying on the ground began to glow. "Say hello to my assistant."

Rikamaru gulped while the armor started to float and condense into a very strange form.

That being a tall dark gray transparent woman with purple eyes, dark bulky armor around her shoulders, arms, legs, and torso while having a massive ass and Q cup breasts, short gray hair, a helmet with a long purple ponytail, and was emitting a dark purple aura from her entire body.

"Meet Mordred! My Living Armor assistant, and your doom!" Phantila laughed with a grin.

"..." Mordred looked at Rikamaru before blushing and twiddled her thumbs. 'She's cute.'

Rikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"Now face my wrath! Ha ha ha!" Laughed Phantila while Mordred was still blushing. "Mordred? What are thou doing?"

"Um….can't we...let her go?"

"What? Why would we do that?"

She blushed. "Because….she's cute?"

Phantila facepalmed. "Mordred, we talked about this. We take people's energy, NOT let them go because you have a fascination with cute things!"

"But she's c-"

"I know that! Why do you think WE'RE going to suck her dry?!"

"But-"

"No excuses you cute loving lug head!"

"B-"

"Nope! No more talking!"

She pouted and looked down.

Rikamaru deadpanned before getting an idea and formed the words 'Hey, want to join my harem? It's big and you could see a lot of cute girls' with her hair.

"Really?"

"Don't get distracted!"

She then formed the words 'Yep, and all you two have to do is let me fuck you'.

"Huh?" Both said at once.

Rikamaru pulled out her dick and smirked. "Grrr~"

"D-Don't be tricked! Like we'd agree to something that ridiculous."

"Ok." Mordred said with a blush. "J-Just go easy with my….pussy."

"MORDRED!" yelled Phantila with wide eyes. "You can't be serious!"

And cue Rikamaru jumping into Mordred and inserted her cock into her anus, making a heart tattoo appear on her forehead, and caused the Living Armor to moan cutely.

"Ooooh~" she let out before Rikamaru began moving her hips right away with Phantila gobsmacked.

'W-What?! But how?! She wasn't this fast before!' She thought while Mordred moaned out loud before seeing the woman's hair making a 'come here' motion. 'She's fooling herself if she thinks I would join in!'

(Later)

Phantila rubbed her crotch while Mordred was in a sex coma as sperm oozed out of her pussy and anus while the armor was now in a form fitting bodysuit form. 'Damn it Mordred! You're tougher than this!'

Rikamaru smirked while her cock was still hard as a rock.

"Y-You think you're all that? Well you're not!"

Rikamaru deadpanned while pointing to Phantila's wet crotch. "Grrr."

"J-Just don't kid yourself child! I-I'm a master of sex, not you!"

She deadpanned while knowing this Phantom was talking out of her large ass. She rolled her eyes before walking away and out of the room.

"W-Wait?! Where are you going?!" Phantila cried out while feeling very lone right now. "Come back!"

Rikamaru smirked before standing right outside the hall and saw the Phantom float by.

"Hello? Where are you?" She called out while looking a little sad. 'Oh Demon Lord! It's like when I was a Ghost! But...no. She's not running away like my crush! Not if I say anything about it!'

"Grrr~" growled Rikamaru before pouncing on the girl.

"EEEP!" She cried out while getting hugged by the girl. "L-Let go! I'm not a little girl with no friends...f-forget I said that!"

"Uh uh."

"Just let go!"

Rikamaru shook her head no.

"Please let go!"

"Grrr." She growled while kneading with the ass cheeks.

"A-AHHH!" Phantila moaned while the hair began to go under her dress and played with her anus. "AH!"

Rikamaru licked her lips and started licking on Phantila's neck and reached down to tease the backdoor.

"Ah~ S-Stop that~" she moaned while Rikamaru's cock poked her dress. "M-My ass is sensitive~"

That got Rikamaru chuckling before she moved her dick down to rub against the spot.

"Oooooh~" Phantila moaned while the dick went into her anus, making a heart tattoo appear on her entire ass. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOH~!"

"Grrr~"

"OOOOOOH~" she moaned while the cock thrusted into the anus as the massive ass jiggled like jello. "MOOOOOORE~" 'It's so warm!'

Rikamaru grunted and rammed in and out of the snug ass while she started sucking on the neck.

Phantila moaned at this before feeling the woman biting her neck. "Ooooooooooooooh~"

Rikamaru smirked before pouring her sperm into the ass.

"AHHHHHH!"

(Later)

Phantila moaned while Rikamaru was on her back and currently licking her ass. "P-Please stop...I'm spent."

She kept licking while in a very good mood, although she didn't know how to get out of this place. She gave the ass a slap making Phantila jump and moan.

"H-Hey." She blushed as Rikamaru pointed to the window. "Oh, you want out? Well….you can't. This place is locked tight by the….dungeon master."

"..."

"It's true, this entire mansion is a front. A trap for adventurers trying to get the treasure in the lowest levels. And me and my assistant Mordred are the well….gate guards."

She frowned before jamming a finger up her ass.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Phantila cried out with a moan. "W-What was that for?!"

She formed 'For trying to keep me here'.

"B-But I don't control the dungeon! Plus I just entertain my victims not help them relax!"

SLAP!

"EEEEEP!" she jumped. "I'm sorry!"

Rikamaru frowned.

"J-Just let me go and get Mordred so I could go to this...harem." She blushed. "If you let me go...I'll show you the way to the basement."

Rikamaru blinked.

"There are four floors below the basement." She said before Rikamaru took off her mask, revealing that she was blind and had a gash where her eyes were. "H-Hey!"

She frowned before leaning down and rubbed her cheek before kissing her forehead.

This in turn made her blush red before fainting.

"...grrr~" She said before slapping her ass hard, waking her up.

"EEEEEP!"

(Later)

Rikamaru blinked while Phantila pointed to a fireplace.

"This is the entrance to the basement."

"Grrr."

"Don't let this fool you. For the world is a theater." She moved her hand through the wall before a loud click was heard, causing a dark hole to appear in the fireplace. "Just go in and well….if you do come back. Can you….give m-me another kiss?"

Rikamaru moved over to her before grabbing her face and pressed their lips together while pushing her tongue in.

Phantila blushed red before fainting from the kiss and went floating right in the air. 'S-She's so forward!'

Rikamaru smirked before walking into the hole.

(Much later)

She crawled down the hole while feeling like she's been in the dark for days. However, she noticed a light at the end of the tunnel. As she crawled towards it, she saw it was….a wine cellar. A dusty and cobwebbed filled one at that. She stood up and wiped some of them away from her.

As she looked around, Rikamaru noticed a few boxes in the corner and recalled the treasures that Phantom told her. She rubbed her hands and moved towards them.

She walked towards the first box and opened it, only to find a nest full of dead bees in it. She went over to the next one and opened it, but found a random tin can. In the next one, well the only thing in it was a bag of dried bones.

(One hundred boxes later)

"Grrrrr!" She growled while finding only random junk, nothing golden or anything like that. She was pissed off. She pushed one box out of the way and spotted something on a pedestal. That being a massive box with a gold keyhole on it and several strange symbols on the ebony wood. "Grrr?" Rikamaru growled while a little surprised she didn't notice this box before.

The Kejourou walked up to it and looked it over, but noticed the lid seemed to be open up halfway on the other side, she moved around, only to come face to face with a big ass. Not only was it big, but it was mostly fat and showed the woman's anus and pussy as clear as day.

For Rikamaru, this was both a shock and a treat for her.

"Zzzzzz." Snored a voice from within the chest.

Rikamaru reached out and started to grab and squeeze the cheeks.

"Zzzzzz….mmmmm~" The voice moaned while the ass jiggled like crazy.

"...grr." Rikamaru smirked while inside the box, it was a different story.

(In the box)

Within a void full of energy, we find a woman with long green hair with a bow on her head, a F cup chest, wearing red and blue ribbons on her arms and over her body, golden anklets and bracelets on her arms along with see through baggy harem pants, a golden keyhole in between her chest, wearing blue key like earrings, and had gray eyes that were currently closed tight from sleep, which was over a few years now.

"Zzzzzzzzz." she snored while feeling something rub against her in a good way. "Zzzzzz."

As she snored, the woman hummed and smiled.

"Mmmm….Ki Ki happy. Ki Ki….mmmm~"

(Outside the chest)

Rikamaru kept on rubbing the large ass while her dick poked out of her outfit and went into the crack. "Grrr~"

"Zzz...Ki Ki….like ass rubs...zzzz." came a voice from inside the chest.

Rikamaru smirked while getting an idea and pushed her dick into the anus, making a heart tattoo appear on the girl's tongue, though Rikamaru didn't know as she thrusted into her. It was snug and confined, but she could hear the voice hum louder.

"Ki Ki….mmmmm~" she moaned happily. "Ki Ki….want more~"

Rikamaru smirked while thrusting harder into the anus as the ass jiggled like mad.

"Mmmmmmm~" hummed Ki Ki who began to slowly start to wake up.

Rikamaru kept on thrusting while Ki Ki slowly opened her eyes.

"Huh? Ki Ki is confused. Where is the ass rubber?" She said while Rikamaru kept on thrusting into her while her hair smacked the ass. "Hey!"

Rikamaru licked her lips and reached down to rub the slit at the same time.

"H-Hey! Stop playing with Ki Ki's ass!" She moaned. "Stop! Ki Ki's ass isn't a toy!"

But Rikamaru ignored her while thrusting hard into the anus.

"Hey!" she let out while trying to move, but the chest lid pinned her rear down good. "Damn Ki Ki's big ass! Ki Ki should've moved to a bigger chest when Ki Ki started eating all those cakes Mordred made for Ki Ki!"

Rikamaru chuckled at this before thrusting even harder.

"Ah! Stop that!" she moaned out while her pussy started to get wet. "Ki Ki is cumming!"

Rikamaru smirked before pouring her sperm into the ass as Ki Ki started to moan louder. She then got an idea and pulled out and inserted it into the pussy while the massive ass got covered in sperm.

"Ahhhh!" She cried out while feeling very good at the moment. 'Ki Ki feels so full now!'

"Grrrr." She grunted while pouring more sperm into the Mimic, making her stomach bloat and fill up the space.

(Later)

BOOOOM!

"Ugh." The Mimic groaned as the chest was destroyed from constant fucking as she was completely exposed and the sperm poured out of her holes. "Ki Ki feels….cold."

"Grrr."

She looked up and suddenly clinged onto Rikamaru. "H-Hey! Warm Ki Ki up! And tell Ki Ki who you are!"

Rikamaru smirked before forming her name with her hair and 'explained' her adventure.

"...harem? Ki Ki never heard of a mamono harem with a dick girl. Is Ki Ki still dreaming?"

'No.'

"Oh." She said before eyeing the backpack. "Can Ki Ki jump into the bag? And is there a chest in your house?"

'Yes.'

And cue her jumping into the bag, causing the massive ass to push against Rikamaru's face. "Ok! Ki Ki will join! Ki Ki love you!"

Rikamaru sweatdropped, but gave the ass a slap.

"Ah~" She hummed before pointing to the pedestal. "Press down and you will be dropped to the second basement. Ki Ki will be going now, bye bye~" She then vanished into the backpack while the ass quickly went into it.

Rikamaru moved over and pushed down on the pedestal.

TRANK!

Which caused a hole to appear under her feet.

"AHHHHHHH!" Rikamaru cried while falling down the hole.

(Hours of falling later)

"AHHHHHH!" Rikamaru screamed while falling down the hole, which seemed to be bottomless, before losing her voice. She groaned and rubbed her throat before falling into what felt like a huge pile of pillows.

She looked around while the room looked….odd. More specificity it was completely dark and glowing with eyeball like symbol on the walls and ceiling. She started walking while remaining on guard. However, she found out the hard way that the room mostly consisted of pillows and walls, as she was in a very small room, width wise but not length wise.

"Grrr." She said while trying to find a way out. However, all she felt was pillows and sheets. She lashed out her hair and started to tear into them.

But the pillows were in the form of large towers and well….

CRASH!

Pillows started landing on her like an avalanche.

As that happened, a large shadow looked in the right hand corner, looking down at the Kejourou.

"Ooooh, who do we have here?"

Rikamaru blinked and looked up to see a giant sized woman with long gray hair in curls, dark purple eyes with red lines going down the cheeks, long eyelashes, a giant purple bow on her head, a R cup chest and massive ass, wearing a dark purple and white ballroom dress with hearts on it and a ribbon near her cleavage, dark purple shoes, and had joint like fingers.

"A new toy? Aw." She smiled. "And this one is so cute~"

"Grr?"

She moved down and smiled. "Hello, I'm Mary. And you are my toy, forever and ever~"

Rikamaru shook her head.

"Huh? You don't want to be a toy?" She said with a pout. "Why?"

Rikamaru formed 'Because I came for the treasure' with her hair.

"...but I don't have treasure." Mary said. "I'm broke and lonely."

Rikamaru sighed before forming the words 'I'm making a harem, and since you're asking for a friend, want to join?'

"Really? You want me? A Living Doll that's...huge?" Mary asked with a pout.

'Yes.'

She smiled before lifting her legs up and caused Rikamaru to go under her dress. "Yea! New best friend! Let's make out! Or lick my bloomers!"

She looked up and saw some pink bloomers right above her along with a hole near her pussy. She smirked and used her hair to climb up using her legs to get near the pussy.

"Mmmmmm~ It tickles~" she giggled while Rikamaru moved into the bloomers and saw a very pink pussy in front of her. "He he~"

Rikamaru moved herself over to the opening and started to rub it with her hair and hands.

"MMMMMMM~" Mary moaned while rubbing her own breasts. "Please~ Lick my pussy~"

She gladly obliged and tried licking at the cunt, even if it was bigger than her head.

"MMMMMMMM~" she moaned while feeling very happy at being loved, as she sat down on her ass and began pinching her own nipples. "MMMM~ More! Give me more~" 'She's so lustful~'

"Grrr~" Rikamaru growled before pulling out her dick and pushed it into the folds, making the Living Doll moan and squashed her thighs together.

"Oh yes!" Mary hummed as Rikamaru got squashed. "Put it in! Make my body happy with love~!"

"GAH!" she let out from the pressure and tried using her hair to make the thighs move away. Only for her to get squashed again. "GAH!"

Mary blinked before moving her legs. "Sorry, I'm a bad girl."

Rikamaru growled before she pulled her dick out of the snatch and got an idea.

"Huh?" She looked at her dress. "Friend? Why did you stop?" 'Is she….leaving?'

Rikamaru moved around to the other side of the bloomers and began to pull them down slightly.

"Hey! Not my bloomers! I was born with it!" She blushed while Rikamaru licked her lips.

Rikamaru positioned herself near the girl's ass and rubbed her dick up and down against it.

"Eep!" She moaned as a heart tattoo appeared on her cheek. "What are you doing back there?!"

Rikamaru smirked while pushing the dick into the anus and was amazed that it was not only big, but loose as all hell.

"T-That's my butt!"

But she kept on thrusting while Mary moaned and sat right on a pillow, causing Rikamaru to get squashed.

"Oooh! My butt feels so good!" Mary moaned with pleasure. "Keep going!"

She nodded before thrusting into the anus before using her hair to slap the ass.

"MMMMMM~!" she moaned out while grabbing at her chest again. She pulled on her nipples before feeling hot sperm going into her while squashing Rikamaru even more. "AAAAAH! I'm cumming!"

"GAH!"

(Later)

Rikamaru groaned while feeling her body was squashed like a pancake.

"That was amazing." Mary smiled while getting up and picked up Rikamaru. "Thanks my new friend!"

She groaned before forming the words 'Ow... its Rikamaru.'

"That's a cute name, and are you ok? My ass is soft, but are you not a fan of squashing?"

'No.'

"Oh." She pouted.

'But let me get used to it. After I get out of the room and you head to Zipangu.'

"Oh. I know where that place is, I used to live there until my owner lost me and I got left me here." Mary sighed. "And the entrance to the third basement is right under me."

"Grrr." She growled before Mary lifted her leg and stepped on the floor, revealing a long stairway made of gold.

"There you go!" She giggled while hitting the wall and caused a silver stairway to appear, but was giant sized. "And that's mine~"

Rikamaru blinked before getting out on the stairs and walked down the steps.

"Bye bye~"

(Hours of walking later)

Rikamaru sighed while getting very hungry and wanting to rest, but had to go towards the mystery treasure at the end of this dungeon.

Even though she was tempted to say screw it

She growled before tripping on her foot and went crashing down the stairs.

BONK!

BONK!

BONK!

(At the bottom of the stairs)

BONK!

"GAH!" She cried out while covered in cuts. She growled and pushed herself up while hitting the ground with her hair. "Grrrr."

She took a look around and saw this room was filled with numerous pillars. On the walls were several depictions of knights fighting mamonos in days long past. She looked around and cautiously began to move. Only to find some stone statues holding gold cups with rubies on them in their hands.

She grinned and moved towards one, but stopped and grew suspicious. Especially since she seen various traps on her adventure and this might be a trap.

She reached out with her hair to feel around it. Only to feel cold stone. "Hmmm."

As she looked on her stomach started to growl.

GROWL!

"Grrr." She growled while thinking about food, again.

While she did that, she failed to notice one of the statues moving behind her.

The stature was a tall gray skinned woman with red tattoos on her arms and hips, short gray hair, curved horns, clawed fingers and toes, long bat like wings, a long barbed tail, a P cup chest and massive ass, dark red eyes, and covered in golden chains.

She began to stand up and raised her claws.

"Grrrr."

That caused Rikamaru's hair to react and lash out. Only to turn and see a stature.

Rikamaru raised an eyebrow and felt it up. She shrugged while feeling cold stone. She turned around just as the statue blinked.

It moved closer to her while opening her mouth. When it got within earshot, it wrapped its claws around her neck.

"Grrr?!"

"Time to die." hissed the figure while baring sharp teeth. She then opened her mouth and chomped on Rikamaru's head.

CRUNCH!

"GRRRRRR!" let out Rikamaru with wide eyes before her hair lashed out and covered the Gargoyle's head.

"MMMMMMMM!" She muffley yelled while biting down harder on the skull.

"GRAH!" She screamed before both ran into a wall and were knocked out cold.

(One hour later)

"Ugh..." Rikamaru groaned while laying on the floor. She felt a headache coming on and reached up to her head. Only to feel something stone like on her head. "Grr?"

As she looked up, she saw the Gargoyle, still on her head and it's chains were completely destroyed from the hard ground. She scowled and hit her cheek.

Only to touch hard marble.

Rikamaru blinked while noticing that the Gargoyle wasn't moving, at all. She was getting annoyed and tried forcing it off.

However, it didn't work as she was clamped to her head like a vice.

(Later)

Rikamaru grumbled while twiddling her thumbs together as she tried to think about something other then being pinned in a dungeon by a Gargoyle. She thought back to the girls waiting for her and imagined what they'd say if she got out of here with all that treasure.

But that was when the Gargoyle appeared to move and blinked while unclamping her jaw.

"Huh? What happened?" She looked at Rikamaru. "Oh right, I was going to kill you. Bah! I'm too bored not to do it."

"Grrrr." she growled before her hair started tying up the woman.

"Hey! Let go!" She yelled. "I'm not going to kill you!"

She formed the words 'Who. Are. YOU?'

"It's Quai, and I'm the guardian of this floor." She sighed. "And no, the cups are not real. Just fakes."

Rikamaru's eye twitched before her hair formed a sharp drill tip.

"H-Hey! Let's not get too crazy! Um...maybe you could make out with me? I mean you look horny right now." Quai gulped.

Rikamaru frowned before getting an idea and pulled out her cock.

"...that's a big sword." She muttered with a hint of lust.

"Grrr." Rikamaru growled before seeing Quai spreading her legs.

"Come on, my pussy is very hungry for cock." She smirked. 'Especially after ten years of no sperm in my womb.'

(Later)

"Oh god! Oh fuck! I'm stuffed! I'm stuffed!" Quai moaned while her stomach was completely bloated and looked like a massive gut as a heart tattoo was on her belly button. All the while Rikamaru was thrusting harder in her pussy and using her hair to plug up the anus.

"Grrrrr~!" Rikamaru grunted before pouring more sperm into her womb.

"OOOOOOOH!" She moaned before suddenly turning to stone along with Rikamaru.

(Next evening)

Both of them stayed in the position before the stone began to slowly chick off of Rikamaru.

Crack.

Crack.

SHATTER!

And released both of them from their stony prisons as Rikamaru pulled out her cock and saw her sperm was all gone.

"Ugh…" Quai groaned. "That was….so good~"

Rikamaru nodded before rubbing her head and felt the bite marks were gone too.

"Sorry about that. Gargoyle curse." She chuckled. "So I read your mind during it and you want a harem am I right?"

She nodded.

"Then I'll go to Zipangu, but only at night." Quai sighed. "But a reward for making me stuffed, I'll help you out of the room."

"Grr." she nodded.

"Good." Quai got up and walked to a stature before pushing it to reveal a large hole. "Just walk down there and you're be heading to the third basement."

"Grr." Rikamaru deadpanned.

"It has gold on the walls." 'No it doesn't.'

"Grrr." She grinned before running into the hole, only to realize too late that it was another pit.

"Bye~"

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

(Hours of falling later)

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" she let out, but in a more bored tone.

As she fell, she decided to play rock paper scissors with her hair, and was losing to said hair every time.

She huffed before moving her hair down beneath her into a compressed shape before hitting the bottom, leading to her bounce slightly before getting off.

She looked around and noticed it had paintings with lovers on them on the walls and floor, but with burnt faces or just torn out faces. She raised an eyebrow and saw it was nearly impossible to see due to the darkness.

But she noticed that there was a small table and chair with a tea kettle on it along with a large chocolate cake with strawberries on it.

GROWL!

Rikamaru sighed before running over and started to eat the cake. "Mmmm."

As she ate, she didn't notice the light blue flames right behind her.

"Mmmmmmmm~" Rikamaru moaned while eating the entire cake, and smiling all the while.

"Who are you?!"

She blinked before going back to eating since she thought it was her imagination.

"STOP IGNORING ME!"

And cue Rikamaru ignoring the voice, again.

"THAT'S IT!" The voice yelled before sending flames at Rikamaru's ass.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Rikamaru screamed while running around and rolled on the ground trying to stop the fire before it stopped burning and she sighed in relief.

"LOOK AT ME!" Yelled a tall woman with pale blue skin, dark blue eyes, with long white hair going to her massive ass, a L cup chest, wearing a dark black dress with a sapphire around her neck, a pointed back tiara on her head, dark black gloves, a cage like skirt that went to her legs, light blue stockings and no panties, a large black chandelier around her flaming legs with two bells attached to it, and a eyepatch on her left eye.

Rikamaru looked at her before using her hair to form the words 'Damn you're hot!'

"Don't change the subject! You went and ate my desert and ignored me!"

She blinked and cocked her head.

"Don't ignore me!" She snapped while pointing to the small chocolate name tag on the table with the words 'Fran Dilem' on it. "You ate my cake you peasant!"

'...oops.'

"Oops? OOPS?! I SPENT ALL DAY USING HUMAN BONES AND BLOOD TO MAKE THE CHOCOLATE TASTY AND YOU SAY OOPS?! ARE YOU MAD?!"

Rikamaru blinked before spitting out what she had in her mouth and grimaced.

"NOW YOU'RE DISGUSTED?!" Fran snapped. "OOOOH! YOU'RE SO DEAD NOW!"

Rikamaru gulped at her angry face before forming the words 'Um….you wouldn't want to um...join a harem? Right?'

"WHAT?!" She snapped. "You want a harem?! You despicable bitch!"

Rikamaru jumped at the angry woman's outburst.

"Harems ARE the reason I'm dead! I used to be a serving girl to a sultan before he got a harem. Of fifty! FIFTY GIRLS! AND HE DIDN'T OFFER ME A POSITION!"

She gulped.

"And that's how I died, his harem made fun of my looks and made me JUMP OFF A CLIFF!" she fumed. "And you want to make one?! You and every other happy couple don't deserve to be so lucky!"

'I have forty nine girls.'

"..." she growled while looking ready to explode.

'So want to be the fiftieth member? You get a cock in your ass.'

"GRRRRRRRRRRRR!" she let out before getting covered in fire.

Rikamaru gulped before getting an idea and formed the words 'Hey um Fran was it? Do you want a hug instead? Maybe talk?' with her hair while making a cute smile.

"THAT WILL NOT QUELL MY UNYIELDING RAGE!" She roared before Rikamaru got an idea and jumped on her and into her chest, making the flames dissipate and her face red as a cherry. "H-Hey!"

Rikamaru moved her head between the cleavage while wrapping her hair around the waist.

"S-Stop that!" She blushed while Rikamaru kept on rubbing her head on the cleavage before grabbing the ass tightly. "AHHH~!" 'Not my ass!'

"Grrr."

"S-Stop that!" Fran blushed before feeling the dick poking her folds and moaned. "W-What's that?!"

'My dick~'

Fran blushed before Rikamaru pushed the dick into her very tight and burning folds. "AAAAAHHHH~"

FLISH!

And cue flames covering the Will-o-the-Wisp's body.

"IT'S SO BIG!" She cried out before feeling the dick going into her womb as Rikamaru was feeling very hot, but not melting or catching on fire.

"GRRRR~!" she let out while her lust skyrocketed.

And by skyrocketed, it meant getting bigger and more passionate than ever.

"AHHHH!" Fran moaned while getting thrusted harder and harder as a heart tattoo appeared on her chin. "SO COLD!"

"GRRAAAAHHH!" roared Rikamaru while her body started to get fueled with stamina.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" moaned Fran with wide eyes. She then started to increase her flames while Rikamaru thrusted into her like a Crow Tengu.

Rikamaru smirked while pouring her sperm into her as the flames became brighter and even more intense.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" screamed Fran while clenching her hands.

"GRRRRRRR!"

(Some hours later)

Rikamaru panted while completely burnt out as Fran was glowing brightly with the aftermath of a ten hour sexcipaide.

'That was….so invigorating~' Fran thought with a blush. 'Best sex I've had in years!'

"Grrr."

Fran looked at Rikamaru with a blush. "So...miss cake eater, are you...still in need of a...harem member?"

She nodded.

"Oh, thank you." She smiled before seeing her map and the names. "Wow, that's a lot. And Zipangu? That's an interesting place. Nice."

She formed the words 'It is and I'm Rikamaru.'

"...cute name." Fran blushed. "But are you here for the treasure as well?"

'Yes.'

"Then you will have to beat my boss." Fran pointed to the ground. "And she's meaner than me." 'By a long shot!'

"Grrr."

The Will-of-the-Wisp floated to a painting and flipped a switch as a large hole appeared under Rikamaru. "Later dear, see you back home!"

"AHHHHH!" She screamed while falling down a pit, again.

(Several hours later)

"AHHHHHH….yawn." Rikamaru yawned while looking very tired and bored. Yeah this falling was getting tedious for her. Especially when she could've just as well fallen into a pit of spikes or just walked down some stairs. But NO! She was falling down a pit, again.

CRASH!

And landed in a large pit full of sand and human bones.

"Grrr." She groaned while admitting that this HURT her chest and stomach. Like OW! She shook her head and felt some of the bones get tangled in her hair.

As she got the bones out of her hair, Rikamaru noticed that this room had a massive golden gate with a knocker near the end of a massive cliff with a bridge made of bones and human skin.

Yeah, a very obviously NOT scary place….note sarcasm you fools.

"...grrr." She groaned while crossing the bridge, only to discover that it was very unstable. She held on while stopping.

Trang!

Trang!

Rikamaru saw the ropes falling before seeing a stalagmite and used her hair to grab onto it before the bridge finally collapsed into the deep pit below. She held herself up with a frown of annoyance. "Grrr."

As she moved away and jumped onto the ledge below, she started to wonder what treasures were guarded in the place. Diamonds? Gold? A lifetime supply of food? Giant pillows? The list went on and on.

She grinned before walking to the door and grabbed the large knocker.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"Huh?" came a voice inside. "Who's there?"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"Just come in. The doors unlock-"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"COME IN OR I WILL DEVOUR YOU!"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"STOP THAT!"

Knock knock~

Rikamaru chuckled at the last knock before the doors opened suddenly and a gold orb hit her on the head, knocking her out before the doors suddenly closed.

(Some minutes later)

"Ugh…." She groaned while having a large black eye on her right eye. She slowly got up and grumbled in anger. She then noticed the door was locked tight and sighed.

That and the knocker was pulled off as well.

"Oh? So now you awaken." Said a voice while an eyeball was looking at her from a peephole.

"Grrrr?"

"Go away! The treasure is mine!"

"..." she formed the words 'So this is the final boss? A door? Weird.' with her hair.

"I'm not a door!"

Rikamaru cocked her head to the side.

"I'm behind it you fool! Now leave or I'll devour you whole!"

Rikamaru blinked before pulling out some gold from her backpack. She then formed the words 'So you don't want tribute?'

"...I never said that."

'Can I give you this? I have much more.'

"...very well. Enter." they spoke before the doors slowly opened up.

She looked inside and saw…..a massive treasure room with giant gold statutes of serpents and several large rubies sitting the ceilings like stalactites. Her eyes lit up with her jaw hitting the floor.

"Come in."

Rikamaru walked in as the doors closed behind her before she ran into a pile of gold coins and started 'swimming' in it.

"Get out of there! It's not a pool!" snapped the voice followed by hissing.

Rikamaru poked her head out and spat some coins out while seeing a large pink pillow in the middle of the room.

And on it was a tall woman with pale purple skin, long green hair going to her massive ass and looked messy and unkempt, pointed ears, yellow eyes, two long snakes going from her head to around her arms and waist, a long green tail that went all over the pillow, a K cup chest, a purple snake tattoo going from her right side to the tip of her tail, a purple diamond tattoo with a dot in it on her forehead, gold snakes near her hips and held a long light red cloth around her cloth, a light red cloth around her cleavage, purple nails, a gold choker around her neck and attacked to a golden snake that was attached to the cloth around her breasts, and looked almost obese due to inactivity and being in a small space.

Rikamaru blinked before laughing at the sight of her, although she might have been that way if she stayed in her house instead of traveling the world.

"SHUT UP!" she snapped with a scowl. "Get out of that pile right now!"

She rolled out before forming the words 'You're a fat snake!'

She growled. "I KNOW! I've been in here for years! You're really tempting me to EAT you right here and now!"

Rikamaru snickered and held her sides.

"Stop it! I'm serious I will EAT you!"

'Sexually or with cream fatty?'

"STOP CALLING ME FAT!" she hissed before moving to get off the cushion. With difficulty that is.

Rikamaru chuckled and giggled before getting squashed by the tail. "GAH!"

"I will devour you!" She growled while Rikamaru noticed some images on the walls depicting a young Echidna getting harassed by others and eating alone, that and hiding under the ground to avoid the laughing people and mamonos. "First I'll start with that throat, then your body."

Rikamaru gulped before getting an idea and started tickling the tail with her hair.

"He he." She said while holding her tongue. 'Don't laugh!'

Rikamaru licked around the tip and area around it before sucking on it.

"H-Hey! Stop that!" She blushed. "Do you know who I am?! I'm the great and terrible Typhoi-HAHAHA!" She laughed out loud while feeling the hair tickling her tail. 'No! Stop laughing!'

Rikamaru felt the tail moving off her before getting out and formed the words 'Sorry. I didn't mean to laugh at you. I didn't even KNOW you were bullied.'

"WHO TO-"

'The walls. Duh.'

"...oh. Forgot I made those." she grumbled looking away with a frown. "So what?"

'Well as a kid I got bullied because of my laziness.' She 'said' with a sigh. 'But I didn't hide away from the world, I just embraced my laziness.'

"So did I fool. And believe me, I'm happy, but still." Typhoi growled. "I will eat anyone that tries to steal my treasure or makes fun of me!"

Rikamaru gulped. 'So um...want to be my friend? Or a harem member?'

"Harem member? Ha! Someone like you with a harem?"

She pulled out her map and list of names before giving it to Typhoi.

"...WHAT THE FUCK?!"

'Told you.'

"Y-Y-You have my lackies! How?!"

'My cock.'

"...a cock? You? That's….dumb." Typhoi deadpanned.

And cue Rikamaru pulling it out.

The Echidna's jaw dropped while seeing the massive cock twitching like crazy. 'Holy...Chief God…'

'Care for a taste?'

She frowned. "Hold on, before we do this. I'm going on top."

Rikamaru gulped as she remembered getting squashed by the tail.

SQUASH!

And cue getting squashed by the tail, again.

"I might be a little bloated, but I still know what to do." Typhoi smirked before grabbing the dick with her hands and started rubbing them.

"Grrrrrr!" She grunted while feeling the weight crushing her body.

"I'll have you begging for more in no time flat." She grinned while looking very lustful at the moment.

(Some 'squashing' and fucking later)

Rikamaru groaned while still getting crushed by the Echidna's bulk while her cock pushed into the wet folds while Typhoi's ass had a heart tattoo on it.

"Mmmm~ For a mamono, your really making yourself a possible mate material~" she moaned with her breasts jiggling with each bounce.

Rikamaru groaned again while using her hair to grip her ass.

"Mmmmm~ Keep that up and maybe I'll name a daughter after you~" Typhoi hummed. "Maybe Rika or Mari? Which one sounds good?"

"Grrr!"

"Good point, if it's twins they can be called Lana and Lola."

"Grrr."

"But if it's an octillion, maybe just May and Mai for the girls and Mal and Bill for the guys?"

"Grrrrr!" growled Rikamaru feeling her dick start twitching.

Typhoi purred while feeling sperm going into her womb. "Oooooh! Let's have a million babies! All girls!"

(Five hours of 'naming kids' later)

"Ah~" Typhoi sighed with an afterglow while Rikamaru looked drained of energy. "That made me one hundred years younger~"

"Ugh….."

She looked at Rikamaru and licked her face. "Yep, I'm joining your harem. After I use some magic to add the treasure to your estate."

She groaned while the tail moved off her as the Echidna's arms glowed and caused all the gold and precious stones to vanish in a puff of smoke, except for an orb of emerald in the center of the room.

"If you're wondering, that's my magic teleporter. I used it to get out once in a pink moon. But it has two charges left so I'm going first and then you can escape before the dungeon gets teleported to your estate." Typhoi smiled. "But first, give me a kiss."

"Grrr."

"Please? Just one on the lips." She huffed. "A nice long one if you don't mind."

Rikamaru sighed and managed a small nod. She then moved over and kissed her on the lips.

Typhoi purred before kissing back and added some tongue action.

Rikamaru moved back before tripping on the tail and fell right onto the orb.

POOF!

And disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"...oh boy. She's going to be very mad when she gets back."

(Elsewhere)

-Main Continent, some random forest-

POOF!

Rikamaru blinked before landing in a large bush and gained leaves and branches in her hair. She groaned in annoyance and tried sitting up with what little energy she had left.

However, she couldn't move and was forced to stay in that position.

Rikamaru groaned while taking out her list and saw she had about ten names left unaccounted for. She let out a tired yell while feeling exhausted and like her patience was coming to an end.

Especially when she just wanted to sleep for five years.

That's when she got an idea. Why not let the girls come to her and she just asks their names and then fucks them. Even if she was quick, she would get a good chunk out of the way AND then head home once she gets some sleep.

The only problem was she was in the middle of a forest. Not the best place to find mamonos. That and she needed some time to regain her strength.

As this was happening, the sun was already gone behind the horizon as a medium sized woman with dark brown and white feathers, dark black stockings, two long wings, pointed feathers on her head, a J cup chest, a massive ass and a small gut, dark yellow eyes with some tiny glasses on her face in the shape of an owl, wearing a tight suit with a red tie on it, dark gray talons, and had some feathers covering her face landed next to Rikamaru while holding a basket of books and sandwiches.

"Who. Note to self, no more using the branches as walkways." She said while noticing Rikamaru. "Oh my, are you ok miss?"

'Rikamaru, you?'

"Oh names Anna, the Owl Mage. Are you hungry?"

'Yes.'

She gave her some very long and big sandwiches. "It's ham and woodpecker. Go on, eat."

"NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM!"

Anna blinked as Rikamaru ate the entire basket of food in ten seconds flat.

"BURP!"

"My….you WERE hungry." She said. "So why are you in the forest?"

Rikamaru blinked and looked Anna over before giving a feral girn. 'Let me show you.'

Anna blinked before getting the idea and sat on Rikamaru's lap. "If you want to have sex, you should've asked. I'm more knowledgeable than most."

She deadpanned. 'O...Ok. Welcome to the harem!'

(Later)

Anna moaned while a heart tattoo was on her right breast as Rikamaru came into her anus. "Oh gods yes! I feel so warm!"

Rikamaru kept on thrusting while Anna clung onto her like a pillow. "Grrrr!"

"Who who who! Keep it up! I'll make spells for this cock just keep pouring your cum into me! Who who who!" cried out Anna with her glasses slipping off while her chest bounced. "WHO WHO WHO!"

(Later)

Rikamaru sighed while getting a spell casted on her to have luck and stamina after five girls fuck her.

Anna smiled before patting Rikamaru's head and walked off. "I will need time to pack, but I will meet you in Zipangu miss Rikamaru." 'My womb feels so full now.'

"Grrr." She growled while feeling a little better, but didn't want to move due to being SUPER lazy right now.

"Oh, and if you need some attention, my neighbor next door should be awake, she tends to have trouble sleeping."

Rikamaru blinked as Anna disappeared into the woods as a small yawn was heard in the center of the tree.

"Ugh….is it morning already?" Asked a very alluring voice from the tree.

Rikamaru blinked again as a door opened from the tree to reveal a tall woman with short blond hair, amber eyes, long black antennas, two large pink and white butterfly wings on her back, a massive ass, K cup breasts and a small gut, wearing black high heels, a pair of black stockings, a multi colored apron over her body and wearing nothing else.

"Looks like I need more Hornet nectar. Oh well, I'm hungry." She sighed before yawning like crazy. "Ahhh, I hope I get at least an hour of sleep."

Rikamaru used her hair to poke her ass.

She jolted and looked at Rikamaru with a blush. "Hey! Not the ass! It's my ticket to a husband not a free feel!"

"Grrr."

She frowned before yawning. "Really, why would you do that?"

She formed the words 'Who are you?'

"Names Ginger."

'You look tired.'

"I was asleep only two hours last night. Ugh." She groaned. "Just who are you?"

'Rikamaru.'

"Look, I just want nectar and sleep. I don't need you trying to feel my ass." Ginger frowned before yawning. "Plus, you look like a slob."

And cue Rikamaru getting offended by that remark.

"I'll just leave you be to do whatever you were doing, just keep it down."

Rikamaru grabbed her by the leg before forming the words 'I'm no slob, but I will make you into my lazy harem girl after I FUCK YOU UP!' with her hair before said hair started to cover them up like a cocoon.

"AHHH-MMMMM!"

(Later)

After some time, the hair moved back to reveal Ginger, with a heart tattoo on her now bloated stomach that looked like a pregnant woman's, as Rikamaru kept fucking her now wet pussy.

"Oooh, I feel so good. Please don't stop, I want to be a lazy mother~" Ginger moaned with both lust and slothfulness.

'That's right, take every drop you sleepy slut.' Rikamaru 'said' while pouring more sperm into her. 'You will be lazy as a sloth in my presence and won't even cum without my will!'

"Yes my hubby~" she said with a lustful smile.

(Later)

Rikamaru smirked while seeing Ginger slowly kissing her before flying off, which made her feel proud as she turned a woman into a slob, sweet karma.

But when she looked around the area she heard no sounds and decided she might as well get some sleep.

"Zzzzzzz." Rikamaru snored while closing her eyes and started dreaming of dinner in bed served by her harem members while they were fucking in a bathtub.

(Morning)

"Zzzzzz." Rikamaru snored while the sun rose in the sky and turned the forest a dark orange color. "Zzzzz."

As the woman snoozed, she didn't notice a few roots near her spot that extended over near a small clearing.

These roots had thorns on them and were extending from the clearing to the tree as a loud russeling sound was heard.

Sleeee.

Sleeee.

Sleeee.

"Zzzzzz." Rikamaru snored as the rustling got closer and closer to her position. She rolled on her side and smiled, but felt something moving down the back of her kimono.

That being a green vine, which was connected to a massive blue petaled flower with a tall green woman with long green hair going to her massive ass, pointed ears, purple eyes, covered in vines and roses, a L cup chest, green nails, a lotus flower on her head, and had her legs placed in a large yellow liquid puddle with vines conking from the top of it and went around her hips. She smirked before using her right hand and touched her on the ass. "My, what a firm ass~"

"Mmmm."

The Alraune kept on rubbing the ass before using the vines to move Rikamaru right into the flower. "And a cute face too, I found a lover after so long~"

Rikamaru grumbled while feeling some of her hair get rubbed.

"I hope you don't mind letting Flo kiss you~" she purred before licking her lips. She leaned down with her lips puckered before they pressed against Rikamaru's.

"Mmm."

Both kissed while Rikamaru started to wake up as Flo's vines covered her ass and rubbed it.

'I wonder what her name is.'

Rikamaru groaned before waking up and saw the woman in front of her, while looking into her kimono for a name tag. "GRRR?!"

"Huh Rikamaru, cute name. Perfect for both of us~" She said while not seeing Rikamaru's hair rising up. "But a dick? Huh? I guess Flo will be having some fun today~"

TWANG!

And cue the hair covering the girl's limbs and chest.

"Hey! Stop that!" she cried out in surprise as Rikamaru looked at her with a glare.

She growled before her dick got hard and went into her slit, causing a heart tattoo to appear on her right eye, as the pedals closed over them.

(Some hours later)

Pollen covered the area as nectar oozed out of the closed flower. When it opened, a cascade of nectar came out while Rikamaru was covered in it with Flu panting and looking dazed.

"Ah...ah…" She panted while pollen covered them. "That was...fun. So full...BURP!"

Rikamaru smirked before forming the words 'You're in my harem now, so you will be having fun with me and my girls. Oh and nice one.'

She blushed. "Um...thanks?" 'I feel so many seeds getting germinated in my body.'

'Now go to my home and follow the trail on this map.'

Flo nodded before putting her down and 'walked' away. "Bye~ Hope you don't get molested by Honey Bees~"

She blinked while looking at herself and grumbled as she sat back down. "Grrr."

Only to hear a buzzing sound.

She looked up and saw a massive yellow nest above her, and something was coming out.

KICK!

With a hard kick that was.

"AND STAY OUT!"

CRASH!

"Ow." Groaned a tall woman with messy orange hair, long antennas on her head, four tiny wings, dark black eyes with thick eyebrows, a massive yellow and black thorax with a stinger on it, a massive ass and a H cup chest, with a yellow top, dark black gloves with silver gauntlets, silver armor on her feet and knees, black stockings with yellow fabric on her hips, blue scarves on her sides, and had a tattoo of a crown with an 'X' on her back. "Ok, that takeover scheme didn't work. Fuck. I thought I could take over the fucking hive!"

"Grrr?"

She looked at Rikamaru and frowned. "What are you looking at asshole?!"

Rikamaru glared at the remark. 'You. And who are you?'

"Bezzet, the next in line for the hive. Until I got kicked out that is." She growled in anger. "And I WAS so close!"

'How close?'

"I was about to spear her in the heart! Grrrr! I just want to win for once! Is that too fucking hard to ask?!" Bezzet screamed in frustration.

'No.'

She frowned. "Looks like I have to kick your ass, or better yet, punch your smart ass face!"

Rikamaru deadpanned at this.

"What?! I'm going to punch you in the fuck-"

And cue the hair slapping her chest.

"HEY!"

'Come and get it you fat ass.'

Bezzet buzzed in rage before stinging Rikamaru on the arm. "Try it when I use my fucking venom in you!"

However, Rikamaru's body was so used to venom that she was immune to all venom now. She gave a smug smirk before her hair started to tie Bezzet up.

"He-" she tried to say before getting kissed on the lips.

(Hours of nectar licking later)

Bezzet moaned while licking Rikamaru's neck as a heart tattoo was on her right leg and she was getting fucked in the anus. "So tasty~"

'You can't be queen, but you can be my own little fuck servant.'

"Mmm, ok." She hummed as the nectar made her slightly mellow, but still vicious. "But please let my daughter be queens~"

'That's fair, but I need you to fuck and protect my harem. Got it?'

"Yes~"

'Good.' Rikamaru 'said' before pouring out more sperm into her. 'Now, after I fuck you, go to my house in Zipangu and stay there till I return. Oh and tell the others you can eat and sleep twenty four seven while I'm out.'

"Yes….my queen~"

(Next morning)

Rikamaru sighed with relief while Bezzet was long gone, but she was very hungry and wanted some food.

And cue a deer eating next to her along with some squirrels.

The only problem was that she couldn't move due to being tired.

"Gruh….." She groaned while feeling so hungry, but didn't know that something was going to happen soon. "Gruh…."

"Come on come on, where is it?"

Rikamaru looked confused while something was moving in the bushes.

"Where is that deer? Ugh where is it?!"

"Grrr?" she turned and saw a woman stepping out while holding a bow and large sword.

This woman was a tall, barefooted woman with pointed ears, tanned skinned, messy light purple hair, arrow marks on her entire face and body, a curved horn on her left side along with a tiny purple wing with white fluff on her left side, a long purple scaled tail with fur on the large arrow head tip, a large ass and a K cup chest, gray eyes, with purple cloth around her waist, and left shoulder, and had a deer skinned bra and bandages on her right arm along with a large skull tattoo branded on her palm from what looked like a iron clasp as her bow was in her left arm and was made of rib cages and hip bones, and the sword was bigger than her entire body and looked rusted near the fur covered hilt.

"Grrrr?"

The woman looked at Rikamaru and blinked. "What is a weak woman doing here in the middle of the woods? And one so…..lazy and fat."

Rikamaru glared at that remark.

"Ah ha! There it is."

The deer looked at the Amazon before running away.

"You won't get away from the great Hippolyta!" she called running after it, only to get picked up by Rikamaru's hair.

"Grrr."

"Let go! I need to hunt that deer you fatso!"

And cue Rikamaru moving her to her hard cock and began groping her chest and ass.

"Hey! G-Get that thing away from me!"

She shook her head before thrusting the dick into her pussy, causing a heart tattoo to appear on her neck.

"AAAAH! Let go! You can't treat an exiled princess like-AHHHHH!" Hippolyta moaned while getting thrusted by the cock as the hair formed several dildoes and went into her anus and mouth. "MMMMM!"

Rikamaru then moved the dildo out and 'asked' 'Why are you exiled?'

"Ah! Stop ah! Oh Ares!" She moaned. "Ah! Ok ok! I fucked my mother's husband and son! I was horny!"

'Wow, that explains it.'

"Aaaaah!"

'Oh well, I'm still adding you to my harem and I'm going to turn you into a lazy girl in no time!'

"Aaaah!"

(That night)

Rikamaru groaned as she was exhausted with Hippolyta was licking her cock while the woman's stomach was bloated and had sticks in her holes.

"Ah~ Mistress, I want all of your sperm~"

'Well too bad, I don't have anymore.'

She huffed. "Mean." She moved back and held her bloated stomach. "Still, I don't mind belong a lazy girl, but I'll be hunting for food later."

'Ok, but give me food before going to Zipangu. I'm starving.'

"Alright mistress, all for you and your cute fatso body~"

Rikamaru deadpanned at this while still annoyed at the 'fatso' comment.

(Later)

Rikamaru smirked while seeing a roasted bear in her line of sight as Hippolyta left a few hours ago. She chomped on it with gusto while hoping she can finish this adventure and get some rest soon. Even for her, she was getting irked on how long it was taking.

It felt like years, even if she's been out for at least three months or so.

"Grrr." She growled before finishing the ribs and started eating the legs. All the while not seeing blue ooze moving under a bush.

"Zzzzz." The bush snored while the ooze moved onto the bear and….

GULP!

Ate it in one go.

"GRRRR?!" Rikamaru cried out in shock and horror.

"Yum." Said the slime before rising up to reveal a tall woman with long blue hair, a massive ass and Y cup breasts, with several other copies of her in maid's outfits, and having a crown of goo on her head. "Tasty~"

And cue a pissed off Kejourou with an almost empty stomach.

The ooze became bloated from the meal while the girls sighed at the same time. "Tasty meat~"

'THAT WAS MY BEAR!'

They slowly looked at her before waving at her. "Hello, we are...BURP! Gi Gi."

'And dead!' Rikamaru growled before jumping onto the Queen Slime with her dick super hard. 'HAVE AT THEE NETHER REGIONS!'

"Hu-OOOOOH~" she moaned as the dick went into the slime and caused several heart tattoos to appear all over the slime.

(Next day)

Rikamaru panted as she jotted down the last girl's name on the list. However the Queen Slime, who had FIFTY MORE GIRLS were busy sucking her balls and nipples.

"Say. Gi Gi saw the map, is that home for the kingdom?" They all said at once, creeping Rikamaru out greatly.

'Yes.'

"Ok. We will go, but let us help you."

She looked lost before seeing the Queen Slime rose up and slithered away.

"To the ocean!"

(Later)

-Main Continent, the eastern coast, a small port village-

The Queen Slime moved to the docks before letting her go and jumped onto a sail ship that was leaving port. "Bye! See you at Zipangu!"

Rikamaru gave a deadpan.

That was when she saw the ship getting covered in goo and flames as the Queen Slime was laughing maniacally in the distance.

"..." Rikamaru sighed before looking for a ship to take her home. She spotted a simple one and marched over as quick as she could.

Only for it to set sail and vanish from the port.

"Grrr!" she growled with her hair lashing out and slammed into the port in anger.

Only for a large fishing vessel to take anchor next to her and dump tuna on her head.

SPLAT!

"Oops, sorry!"

She groaned before looking up and gave the crew the bird. "Grrr."

"Sorry ma'am, we didn't see you."

She frowned while using her hair to form the words 'Just take me to Zipangu.'

"Huh? That's where we are heading after unloading the cargo."

'Then I'm coming aboard.'

"Not unless you can fish."

'Of course I can.'

"Prove it."

Her hair lashed out into the water and moved around like a line before pulling up to show numerous fish wrapped up.

"...come aboard."

She grinned before walking up the gangway.

(Later at sea)

"BWLECK!" Rikamaru groaned while puking on the bow of the ship.

"Sea sick?"

"BWLECK!"

"First time at sea?"

"BWLECK!"

"That's a yes."

Rikamaru puked again while the waves started getting bigger and bigger. So big in fact the crew was trying to keep from falling off. She then noticed that the waves were starting to bubble as the sky became dark as night.

"All hands on deck! Keep the ship from going over!"

"Aye Aye captain!"

SPLASH!

RUMBLE!

ZAP!

BOOOOM!

"MAELSTROM!"

"KEEP THE SAILS IN PLACE!"

"ABANDON SHIP!" Yelled one of the crew before jumping overboard and got snatched by a Mershark.

"Gotcha!"

"AHHHHHH!" He screamed before getting dragged under the waves.

"None of you abandon the ship!"

"AHHHH! ABANDON SHIP!" Yelled another crew member before getting caught by a Jabberwocky and went pale. "NOOOO! NOT YOU!"

"Found you hubby~"

"I'M YOUR EX!"

"Still found you~"

"Oh for goodness sake!" the captain grabbed a harpoon before seeing something in the distance and paled. "Chief God help us all."

Rikamaru puked again before seeing something coming straight towards the ship. It was a large mass that was churning up the water harder.

"Captain! The maelstrom is getting worse!"

"It's not a maelstrom! It's a-"

CRASH!

A large purple tentacle crashed into the captain and dragged him under the water.

"Captain!" One of the crew cried out before another tentacle grabbed the ship and started to crack it.

"Abandon ship!"

"Abandon ship!"

Rikamaru groaned before seeing more tentacles latch onto the ship and squeezed it tightly. "Grrrr."

CRACK!

Water poured into the ship before the tentacles started to drag the ship into the depths of the sea.

(Later)

-A few hundred feet in the depths of the sea-

Rikamaru was using her hair to try and keep as much air in her body as possible by wrapping herself up in a cocoon.

However, she couldn't hold it for much longer and she was turning blue. What she didn't know was a tentacle moving towards her.

And grabbed her before pulling the cocoon into a small cave and right into a oxygen laced cavern.

SPLASH!

Rikamaru blinked and swore she was floating, but not under the water, on it.

The tentacles moved around the woman before quickly lashing back into the shadows.

Rikamaru undid her hair and saw she was in a cave while breathing in fresh air. She sighed before gasping for air like a fish. When she was done she climbed back on the small shore.

Gurgle gurgle.

Rikamaru blinked while looking at her stomach, but it wasn't gurgling.

Gurgle gurgle.

She turned and saw bubbles coming from the water, large bubbles.

Gurgle gurgle gurgle.

And cue her seeing a huge tentacle come up and look in her direction. Followed by another one, and another and another and another and another! All until TEN TENTACLES appeared from the water.

"...grrr." she let out before she started running.

Only to hit a wall by accident due to the lack of light.

She growled and rubbed her head before finding herself grabbed and wrapped up tightly.

The water bubbled before a giant woman with purple and white skin, long pink hair going to her massive ass, a T cup chest, a dark purple diamond shaped hat with purple dots on it on her head, a red skirt and bra that looked similar to a bikini, and dark red gloves on her hands. She spewed ink from her mouth as it floated around the area like mist.

"Such a specimen. Fat maybe but a specimen nonetheless." she smirked looking Rikamaru over closely. "And what is your name?"

'Rikamaru.'

"Cute, names Nuia the Colossal Squid Kraken." She smirked. "And you are my serving girl now."

'No, you're going to be MY serving girl.' She 'said'. 'Make that my harem girl!'

"So you're making a harem? How cute." She chuckled. "And how are YOU going to impregnate them? Your hair?"

'No, but you asked for it.' She said before her dick popped out of her kimono and caused the Kraken to blush.

"My, that's big. But can you even get it in my folds?"

Rikamaru's answer was a lustful glint in the eyes and a wide smirk.

(Later)

Rikamaru groaned while eating the ink sandwich Nuia gave her while fucking the Kraken in the pussy, which had a heart tattoo over her snatch.

"Oh yes~ Yes! Fuck me!"

"Grrrr."

"Yes~ Right in the womb!" She moaned while spraying ink all over them from both the mouth and crotch.

Rikamaru kept on pouring sperm into her while amazed how Kraken ink was not only edible but tasty as well. That and the tentacles hugging her body were very soft.

"I want to feel it all~!" Nuia moaned before sperm went into her womb, all the while ink sprayed onto Rikamaru's face.

"GAH!"

"Sorry~"

(Later that evening)

"Ah….that was amazing."

"Grrr." Rikamaru groaned while full from the banquet of ink.

Nuia smiled. "So you need a harem girl with tentacles and cooking skills?"

"Grr."

"I'll take that as a yes." She said before smiling. "Well I'll go, but I can't leave you here. That would be rude."

Rikamaru blinked at this.

(Later)

-Unknown island-

"Later!" Nuia cried out before diving back into the water as Rikamaru was left on a small island in the middle of nowhere.

She yelled out and stamped her feet in annoyance. She then started kicking the sand while getting REALLY tired of getting stuck in strange situations like this. She was so busy kicking around she didn't notice someone watching her from behind a rock.

That being tall woman with long pink hair that covered her face and went to her massive ass and had two red dots on her head, pink skin, green tentacles on her back, green antenas on her head, a big pink slug like lower body, covered in crimson red fins with green edges on her arms, sides, under her massive O cup breasts, and around her neck to the sides of her shoulders and hair, curved ears, and a heart mark on her stomach.

This was a Tritonia that appeared from the depths to hunt for food, and well...she was shy right now seeing the pretty lady near her position.

'Pretty.' She thought with a blush. 'And cute.'

Rikamaru cut a tree down using her hair and sat down with a huff.

Not knowing the mamono was slowly slithering towards her, until she pressed her slimy body on her.

"Mine." She said with a blush.

She turned in surprise and looked down at the new woman's breasts.

"Hello. I am Polia." She said. "And you are in my body so you're mine forever."

Rikamaru blinked at this revelation.

"Now let's have fun."

Rikamaru smirked before tackling her and began groping the woman's entire body.

"Ooh~" she gasped with a shudder. "You're stronger than I thought."

Rikamaru formed the words 'And horny. So get ready to be Rikamaru's harem girl!'

"Ooooh~"

(Later)

"Ah! Ah! Ah! No more! My breast can't take it anymore!" Polia moaned while getting fucked in the ass while her breasts were getting sucked on and nipped as a heart tattoo was on her cheeks.

Rikamaru kept on thrusting while moving the hair away from the girl's face, to reveal two cute green eyes and a very angelic face that made Rikamaru blush bright red.

"W-What? What is it?"

And cue Rikamaru kissing her on the lips as she poured sperm into her ass.

"Mmmmm~" she let out in surprise while her slimy body shivered at the sensation.

Both kept this up while both were very happy at the sex.

(Next afternoon)

Polia sighed with an afterglow while kissing Rikamaru on the cheek. "You are so beautiful."

'I know.'

"And sexy." She smiled. "And this Zipangu place, I'll go to it. But not before I mark you."

She looked lost before getting bit on the ass.

CHOMP!

Hard.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as Polia slithered back into the water.

"Later~"

SPLASH!

Rikamaru groaned in pain before falling into the sand with her ass in the air as the waves splashed onto the shore. "Grrr…"

(Later)

SPLASH!

SPLASH!

SPLASH!

SPLASH!

Rikamaru sighed while letting the waves hit her legs as she started daydreaming of home. How it would need to be bigger for all the girls, provided she made it back to actually see them again.

As the waves splashed again, something floated onto the sand.

That being a tall pale green skinned woman with dark green eyes, long dark green hair that went to her massive add, gill like ears, K cup breasts, and had a dress made of kelp around her stomach, feet, arms, and around her neck.

"...I hate my life." She sighed in depression. "I just can't find meaning in my life." she got up and dragged herself onto the sand and leaned against a large rock. "Ho hum ho hum."

Rikamaru blinked and looked at the woman with interest.

"Maybe I should let a bird eat me?"

"Grrr."

She looked at her and sighed. "Hello, names Surp. And I'm too depressed to care anymore."

'Why?' she asked with her hair.

"My husband….left me for a Mermaid." She said sadly. "So what's the point in living?"

Rikamaru tilted her head while Surp looked up at a nearby tree.

"Maybe I'll hang up there and let my body dry up? It might be quick."

"Grrr."

Surp sighed again. "I hate my li-"

And cue Rikamaru bopping her on the head.

"Ow!"

'Don't do that! You have so much to live for!'

"Like what? Me and him were going to be happy, but apparently I'm not as beautiful as a Mermaid."

'You are! And a perfect girl for my harem. So please don't kill yourself!'

"Harem what?"

'My harem.'

"What? Me in a harem? That's….sigh. I don't know, I'm ugly."

'Are not!'

"Yes I am." She sighed before Rikamaru hugged her tightly. "H-Huh?"

'You aren't ugly, your beautiful and I should know. I'm the laziest mamono in history!'

"Really?"

'Yeah. Besides, if you weren't beautiful, you wouldn't be making me so hard.' She 'said' with a grin.

"Hard?"

And cue the dick popping out and poked Surp's crotch.

'Hard as a rock.' she smirked with Surp looking at it with wide eyes.

"You are going to fuck me? With that big thing?"

'Yep.'

"But I'm no g-"

Rikamaru frowned before pushing her dick into her pussy, causing a heart tattoo to appear on her forehead. "Grrrr!"

"AHH!" Surp moaned before Rikamaru got an idea and jumped into the ocean.

SPLASH!

And stayed submerged for a long while.

(Hours later)

Until eventually the two resurfaced.

Surp sighed while now having a massive ass and P cup breasts due to the moisture in the water and sperm in her stomach. "Ah...ah...so much..."

"Grrrr." Rikamaru groaned while completely tired as she was tempted to stay on the water's surface.

"You...fucked me….without rest…"

"Grrrr."

"So much…...sperm…."

Rikamaru groaned before fainting as the current took her away from the island while the Flow Kelp shrugged and decided to float as well to Zipangu.

(Some time later)

"Zzzzzz." She snored while still in the water. She mumbled to herself before feeling something stop her from floating.

And that was a hook that was slowly lifting her up onto a massive ship with pink miasma covering the tattered sails and planks.

"Zzzzz." she let out before someone spotted her and she got yanked off the hook and thrown onto the deck. But she was still sleeping due to being tired for some reason, like her lust was slowly dissipating.

"Hey, wake up."

"Zzzzzzzzzzz." Rikamaru snored while scratching her stomach.

"WAKE UP!"

"Zzzzzzz." She snored while rolling to the side.

"Fine, we do this the hard way." The person frowned before Rikamaru grabbed the person's leg and nuzzled it.

"Zzzzz~"

"Quit it!" they yelled before kicking her.

And cue Rikamaru waking up and looking very mad. "GRRRRRRRRRR!"

"Much better."

She looked up and noticed tall woman with long purple hair and horse like ears, a purple lower body of a horse, a H cup chest, dark purple eyes with an eyepatch on her right eye, wearing a dark purple bra and a pointed hat with feathers on it, had several purple wisps on her tail and hooves, a massive ass, and holding a long scythe with gold on the hilt and the blade itself.

"Welcome aboard my ship, where you'll be staying for the rest of your life." She grinned while pointing at Rikamaru. "For I'm captain Marei!"

'What a fat ass.' She 'said' with a deadpan look.

"How dare you speak to your captain like that."

'What? I'm a harem master.'

"Ha! Like I'd believe that from a waterlogged slut."

She pulled out her cock and pointed to her ass. 'Want to tussle? Because you are going to be MY final member!'

"Dick or no dick, I'll show you why I'M captain!"

'Bring it fat ass!'

She held her scythe up and roared before charging.

Only for Rikamaru to hit her in the stomach, hard.

"Gah!"

And cue Rikamaru jumping on her back and started riding around like horse.

(Later)

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Marei moaned while had a heart tattoo appeared on her stomach as Rikamaru started to fuck her ass. "So big! So big!"

"GRRRRRRR!" She growled while feeling her entire body starting to get tired, for no apparent reason.

"I'm going crazy!" Marei moaned before sperm poured into her anus. "AHHHH!"

"GRRRRR!"

(Hours of fucking later)

"No...more...sperm…."

Rikamaru groaned while her body was starting to feel very….out of it. She groaned before fainting on the spot as her aura began to dissipate from a pink color to just….nothing, just a normal white color as her eyes returned to normal.

(Later)

"Ugh….." Rikamaru groaned while feeling very…...out of it as she felt like a dream just ended or she drunk too much. She looked around and saw she was in her hometowns' port and was docked on a ship. "What happened?"

However as she looked around the town, she saw a massive castle in the distance with ice towers, strange pyramid structures, otherworldly tentacle walls, coral and gold windows, gothic spikes, flower like trees covering the eastern and western walls, honey covered pillars, a lava moat with a volcano next to the estate, and several large towers made of pure iron and adamantium right where her….OWN HOUSE WAS?!

"W-Where's my home?! What happened here?!" she cried out standing up, but wobbled and fell down with her groin feeling numb and sore for some reason. "What's happening?!"

(At the castle)

Rikamaru sighed while knocking at the door, only to see it open to reveal several maids walking out, each one a different species of mamonos.

They bowed to her. "Welcome home mistress."

Rikamaru blinked before her memories started to return to her. Her face turned bright red and quickly covered her face with her hair. 'OH DEMON LORD ALMIGHTY!'

"Your harem is waiting." The maids said at once while clearing a path for her.

"N-N-N-No thank you!"

"But they are expecting you."

She groaned at this and decided to just give them a piece of her mind.

(Inside)

Rikamaru jaw dropped as the castle was covered in riches and food by the millions as lots of beds and holes were dotting the area.

And in the now massive bedroom were Yaka, Karmai, Ruyi, Kari, Ino, Ooka, Temari, Ginja, Fijia, Sukiyaki-hime, Li Ming, Yi Mu, Chi Mu, Mu Mu, Kuia, Elizabeth Bloodborne, Kaguya, Mixil, Sisil, Folia the V, Zz'xxilli'zzxfkka or just Zita, X'xxlia, Y'lla, Gloia, Fui, Smagga, Velvetina, Tyi, Pele, Eusa, Undi, Cindy, Jackine, Sharzarazarde, Sui, Nefertiti, Su Su, Nitocris, Aphoi, Gimli, Yxxzli'llozalk or just Yi, Nila, Sif, Phantila, Mordred, Ki Ki, Mary, Quai, Fran Dilem, Typhoi, Anna, Ginger, Flo, Bezzet, Hippolyta, Gi Gi, Nuia, Polia, Surp, and Marei, all pregnant with Rikamaru's children and were just either eating or making out with the other.

"W...W...W...What?!"

"Hello." They all waved with a smile. "Welcome home."

"I….I…" she got out while still overwhelmed that SHE fucked them ALL. Her eyes rolled behind her head before fainting on the ground as she entered snoozeland.

"..." Gi Gi looked at them all. "Is it something we said?"


	97. Chapter 97

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 97

A hot older woman manages to make a burglar's night.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

An elderly woman laid in bed, as she weeps within her mansion.

"Gerry, you were such a great lover...thank you for leaving me with this wonder mansion."

She had a few wrinkles, but other than that the rest of her body was amazing. Long slender arms and legs, a thin waist, huge ass and tits, she could get another younger man if she wanted. She wore a black dress, pearl necklace and had died blonde hair.

She was sobbing into a pillow over the fact her husband had died. Meanwhile in the 1st floor of her mansion, a young man in all black clothing was attempting to break in.

'Just gotta get a million and get out, it's not like someone with this kind of house would notice.' they thought while cutting a hole in the glass, reached through, and unlocked the window before pushing it open. He crawled in slowly, tiptoeing through the marble flooring. 'If these blueprints I got are correct, the vault is directly below me. I just gotta find some stairs.'

Back to the old lady who has seized her crying. 'I can't just lay in bed all day, he wouldn't want this of me.' She stood up while wiping her eyes with her breasts bouncing. She put on a robe and made her way downstairs. 'Maybe making my favorite foods will cheer me up.'

The man himself crept behind a couch and rolled down the hall. 'If I can just find a staircase leading d-' He heard footsteps. 'Crap! Someone's coming!' He panicked, the hallway was too long, no doors and no plants to hide behind. 'I need to think of something!' He then realized. 'Oh right, I heard that an old woman owns this house, I'll just make fun of her dying vision and pretend to be a plant.' He thought.

He took a deep breath and heard the footsteps get closer. He then assumed the position of a cactus as the old lady came in. She walked past him. 'Phew.'

"Come-on you idiot, I'm old, not blind." she spoke up with a frown turning making him pale.

'Crap!' he thought, unable to see clearly since it was still dark inside. 'Plan b!' He then put up his fists. "Where's the money bitch? I'll pummel you till I get what I need."

"You'd attack the elderly?"

"Yeah!"

"Well why don't we calm down and talk about this?"

"Nice try, but I ain't falling for it. Give me the cash or else."

"Wait...what if...I give you what you need, but you gotta do something for me in return."

"Oh yeah?"

"What if...I paid you...to fuck me?"

"What? I'd rather attack you."

"Okay, but you'll miss out on something amazing."

"Hah, like an old bag like you can make me hard."

"Wanna bet? Why don't you feel me up and determine it?" She offered, dropping her robe in the darkness.

"Gross, I don't wanna feel saggy skin."

"Trust me, I may have wrinkles, but I don't have a lot just yet."

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

"Come to my room and I'll turn on a light."

'Hmm, should I take the chance?' He followed her to her bedroom and then turned on the lights. "HOLY SHIT!"

"What do you think? Old Vera Kaster's still got it despite being 67?"

"Holy shit you're 67!?" he gawked at the body and at her face. "B-But how?!"

"I take really, really good care of myself. So still hesitant on fucking me?" She crossed her arms while he stared at her body with a little drool.

"B...But...aren't those fake?"

"Nope, puberty and pregnancy were very kind to me." She said, shaking her H-cups.

"So...no surgery?"

"Nope, these are natural, feel me up." She offered sticking her chest over to him.

"Don't have to ask me twice!" He lashed out and grabbed before giving them a big squeeze.

"Oh my!" She moaned. "It's been a while since my husband died, thanks for giving this old bag some touching."

"Good lord, they're like the perfect blend of size and firmness. Wait, your husband is dead?"

"Yep, just me, a lonely sexy and rich woman who can get any guy she wants. So how about it? My offer still stands. You fuck me, I'll give you money."

"...you're not secretly hiding a gun right?"

"My eyes aren't good for aiming so no." she shook her head.

'Holy shit, I get to fuck a hot body AND get money at the same time? This night is turning out twice as better as I thought!'

"So, we gonna fuck or what?"

"You got it, so I forget, what's your name?"

"Vera Kaster, you?"

"Merill Brown, ma'am."

"Good to know." she walked to the bed and removed her robe. "Go ahead and give me all you got, don't be afraid to get rough."

"You sure? I mean don't you have brittle bones?"

"As I've said, I take good care of myself, now come here!"

Merill removed his ski mask to reveal yellow eyes, brown hair and a beard. "Yes ma'am." Merill's dick was a proud 6 and a half inches. 'I hope this is a good size.'

"Oh wow, you're bigger than my late husband."

"Wait, really?"

"Yes." She said as he crawled onto the bed. "Rich men always compensate with their money."

'Wow, score one for my pride.'

"But let's see if you have any skill with that big dick." she smirked while grabbing it while he grabbed at her chest. He squeezed them while she stroked his dick with both hands.

"Oh fuck, your hands are so soft too."

"I could say the same about your hands." That's when they started kissing. Lots of drool leaking from their mouths. His hands sunk into her chest with her moaning tasting his tongue with his dick getting as hard as a rock. She then pulled away. "I'm gonna have a taste, it's been a few months since I last had a dick."

"Go ahead." He sat down and watched as she put the entire thing in her mouth. 'Whoa...she ain't gagging.' he thought with a groan as she started licking around it with a hum. "Damn Vera, your husband must've been lucky to find you."

'You have no idea.' Her hands wrapped around his waist and she started sucking faster and deeper. 'Let's just get to the fucking already.'

"Oh fuck!" His dick twitched. 'I trained myself to last longer than this, how is she doing that?'

She reached down to give his balls a firm squeeze and upped her sucking.

"S-slow down! I-I'll cum immediately!"

'No can do, I want your jizz inside my cunt, now.' she thought before the dick started to twitch.

"Aaah!" Merill moaned, as a big load filled the old woman.

She hummed in delight and easily swallowed each spurt without missing a drop. 'So warm.' she thought before pulling her head off it with a pop. "As you can see, not a drop spilt." She opened her mouth to show it was clean.

"Holy shit...you're good."

"Yeah I am, now then Merrill, give my pussy what it wants." she moved on her side and raised her leg up without it bending.

Merill held onto her leg before thrusting into her pussy. He groaned from the wet insides with her gasping. "Don't get a heart attack on me, we just started." He said before going back to thrusting.

"Ah! Hey! The only thing my heart has to worry about is spicy food."

"Ooh, too bad, spicy wings are amazing." He said before grabbing one of her boobs. He squeezed and rubbed the nipple with his thumb as he moved in and out with a hiss. "Even your pussy feels young."

"Age is all in the mind, if I think I'm young, I can do a lot, like a young person." She moaned. "Now come on, you can get rougher than that."

"You're right." He got rougher, pounding her pussy like a jackhammer.

"My late husband had this much youthful power in his thrusts when we were younger." she moaned with his balls slapping her ass.

"Must be great that like your husband, but better."

"Mmmh...much better." she moaned while wrapping her arms around him. "Now go faster!"

"Yes ma'am!" He did as she commanded, thrusting rapidly.

'I can feel his next dick getting ready to to shoot it's next load.' she thought with a moan. 'I hope it's even bigger.'

"Great to know I don't need a condom!" He said before filling her up.

"Oh yeeeessss!" She moaned, her voice being heard outside the door but nobody around to hear it.

"Fuck! It feels like you're trying to milk my whole dick!" He said as he was still cumming inside.

"I did that all the time with my husband whenever he says he wants to risk it, which was a lot." she moaned with her pussy holding his dick like a vice.

"How does an old bag like you vice me like this?" He said, his dick finally calming down, but still flowing in her.

"Years of experience." she smirked. "Don't tell me you're already done."

"Hell no, I haven't filled your ass yet."

"Oh my, you wanna go up there? I'm gonna have to pay you a little extra for the effort." she winked before rolling on her side while he pushed her robe up and saw her ass was firm and tone.

"Nice." Merill pulled out of Vera's pussy and then started pushing in her ass.

"Oh! Just be careful, been a while."

"I will." He then massaged her buttcheeks. "Is this helping?"

"Big time." She moaned. "A little firmer please."

"Gladly." While making a firmer grip, he also thrusted harder.

"Oh god yes!"

"You think you can vice me again?"

"You're gonna cum already?"

"Nah, but I liked it when I came."

"Then consider it done." She clenched her buttocks as her started thrusting faster.

"Fuck!"

"Fill that hole nice and deep okay?"

"You got it!" He thrusted faster, getting ready to fill her ass with his 3rd load tonight. "I'm gonna flood your tight ass!"

"Just do it already you stud!"

Both moaned loudly as Merill filled Vera once again.

"Oh yes! Yes!" She screamed as he was still cumming.

"Keep milking me till my balls empty."

(Later)

Both were laying in bed, cuddling.

"So, how much do you need?"

"1 million."

"Hah, lucky you tried robbing a billionaire, right?"

"Yeah...sorry by the way."

"So why do you need it?"

"It's my dad, he took a hard fall from 2 stories." Merill explained.

"Oh-no!" Vera gasped.

"Yeah, he's barely surviving, and the doctor says she will operate, but we need 1 million dollars before she can."

"You poor dear."

"And if I can't get it before the end of next month, he's dead. My sis and mother are trying to get people to give us money, but it's taking too long."

"Next month you say? Well now, how's about I make you work for the 1 million?"

"What?"

"We got a month and a half to save your dad, and I'd like to make it a job, each day you cum inside my pussy, I'll pay you 50,000, a bonus 20,000 more if you let me have some extra loving in other things."

"Other things?"

"Like my ass, or any other ideas I've got planned."

"You serious? You'd really give me the chance to make that much money to help him AND do it while fucking?"

"Sounds like the best job ever, doesn't it?"

"Hell yeah!" He then kissed her cheek.

"Since you already did me today, I'll pay you the 50 thousand, and the extra 20 thousand for doing extra." She then pulled out a check book. "I'll be expecting you here tomorrow for some more fun."

"Thank you Vera, you won't regret hiring me."

"That's nice to know, so you heading home or you wanna share the warm bed for tonight?"

"Well it IS pretty cozy." He said before wrapping his arms around Vera.

"Then we'll cuddle."

They then kissed each other goodnight.

(Later)

Merill woke up, but Vera was nowhere to be seen. "Huh? Vera? What's that great feeling on my dick?" He then lifted the blanket. He saw her bobbing her head on his dick making him groan. "Nevermind."

She then pulled her head off and stroked his dick until it came in her face.

"Agh!" Moaned Merill.

"Hope you've got extra productive balls, today we're gonna be painting the town white."

"Damn, you don't wait around."

"And if you do a good job, tomorrow I'll arrange a 4 way with 2 beautiful, younger women."

"For real?"

"For real, so what would you like for breakfast? Bacon and eggs or chicken and waffles?"

"Chicken and waffles."

"You're gonna love my chicken and waffles, boy."

Later...

We see a 10 year old girl playing hopscotch by herself because everyone else got detention. All the jealous students staring at her and her freedom. That's when she heard moaning.

"Huh?" Curious, she followed the noise. "What's that?" She then saw them in doggy style. "Ew!" She then ran off.

"Ah! Ah! Come on, really show me what a dog you are!" She said as his dick twitched.

"Let's howl!"

They did just that as he filled her up!

Later...

"Okay babe, you're gonna love my secret sex spo-" the douchebag looking guy and his date then found Vera and Merill. She was on top, dick deep in her pussy, kissing passionately and an occasional spank on her right buttock. "I guess my secret sex spot ain't so secret sex spot ain't so secret after all."

"Well my night's done, I'm going home."

Later...

"Oh yeah, rich boy, gimme all your money and I'll take that virginity as well, oh whoa~" sang a woman who was just walking home from work.

"Fuck! Give me your dick!" Shouted Vera, breaking the woman from her trance.

"Never heard that song before." She said before looking down an alley to see the two fucking against a dumpster.

"Here comes another load you old pervert!" he grunted before cumming right in her ass.

'Yikes.' The woman thought before walking away. 'I hope I can keep a body that hot when I get older.'

(Later)

A robber just jumped out of a window, running away as the sirens blare. "Those losers will never...what's that noise?" He then saw them fucking in a car. 'Wow, really?' That's when the robber was tackled by a cop.

"Gotcha punk!"

They took the struggling man away as Merill and Vera were panting.

"Did you hear something?" Merill panted.

"Nope."

A hobo was about to sleep on his greasy mattress, until he heard moaning. "Is somebody fucking in public again? I swear to god if that's Tony and his wife Shelly again..." he got up and followed the noise. "Hey Tony! Go fuck in your own dark alley!"

"It ain't Tony!"

"Oh, exhibitionists...sorry, thought you were this one guy I hate, just finish fucking and get lost." He then turned and saw Tony and Shelly fucking on his matress. "You motherfucker!"

"No, it's grandmother fucker!"

Later back at Vera's mansion.

"That was incredible. You totally earned the 4 way tomorrow."

"Yes!" He cheered. "So who am I gonna fuck besides you tomorrow?"

"That's gonna be a surprise."

"Aw come on, can't you give me a hint?"

"Nope, come back tomorrow."

"Aw, you're being no fair."

"I want them to be here before you, so it'll make for a pleasant surprise when we all pounce you."

"Hmm...that sounds interesting, okay, I'll wait come back tomorrow."

"Thank you."

The next day, Merill entered Vera's room.

"Okay, so where are these 2 babes?" He asked before the door slammed shut behind him! He turned around and there they were, a busty woman in her late 40's and a busty woman in her late 20's. Vera then popped out from under the sheets.

"Merill, glad you could come. Ladies, introduce yourselves."

The older one clung to Merill's right arm. "I'm Courtney Blaire, Vera's daughter, aren't you lucky? You get to fuck the trinity."

"Trinity?"

The younger one clung to his left arm. "Heeeey, I'm Bonnie Blaire, Vera's granddaughter. Grannie said I'm gonna inherit her fortune when she kicks the bucket, I hope the cute guy I'm with right now is included in that will."

"Wait...you mean we're all gonna get it on? I get to fuck your daughter AND granddaughter?"

"I encourage you to get my granddaughter pregnant."

"Woah woah woah, I'm all for fucking, always, but getting her pregnant already?"

"Why not? When I inherit the fortune, I'll have you right beside me."

"But shouldn't we fool around and maybe go on dates first?"

"She fucks on the 1st date anyways, so why not just cut out the middleman?" Vera said as they all started getting down on their knees.

"Haaa, and how do you know that, Vera?"

"We like to share guys." Said Vera as all 3 had their hands all over his dick.

'Score!'

"So what do you think? After getting the money for your dad, wanna make him a granddad?" Asked Courtney.

"Sure."

"Great!" Said Courtney before she and Vera pushed his dick down Bonnie's throat.

"WOAH!" he jumped at the sudden move.

"See that? How she can swallow the whole thing?" Said Vera.

"Inherited those genes." Said Courtney before going back up and pressing her lips against Merill's.

Vera helped as she fondled his balls. "Go ahead and go wild, we can take anything, no matter how rough."

Hearing that, Merill thrusted like crazy in Bonnie's mouth, making her gag, and tear up in pain, making her makeup run. 'Fuck! I should have seen that coming.' That's when Bonnie gave him a thumb's up.

"See? She's fine, now dump your cum down her throat!"

"B-But we just got started."

"Fine, we'll wait." Courtney said as Bonnie bobbed her head faster. "Just make sure you give us plenty of attention."

"Don't worry, I'm kinda good at multitasking." That's when Vera pulled his head over to her's and they started kissing as his dick twitched. 'Damn! This girl is a pro.' His 1st load filled Bonnie's mouth, swallowing it all down in a big gulp. 'Is she a call girl on the side?' Thought Merill as they picked him up and threw him onto the bed.

"Age before beauty grandma, besides he's your boyfriend." Said Bonnie.

Vera got onto Merill's dick immediately, while Courtney decided to join in too, her dripping pussy above his face.

"Lick up my drops, stud."

"Gladly." He licked her pussy fast. Really getting in there.

"Mmm, oh yeah, lick it like a sucker." Courtney moaned.

"Just like when we did it with your ex-husband." Moaned Vera as Merill thrusted up into her at the same speed of his licks. "Oh yeah Merill, show my daughter and granddaughter what you can do with this thing."

'I will, right after I give you your recommended daily dose of sperm.' He thought. He moved his hips up and down inside her getting a moan in return. 'Oh yeah, gimme that sweet sound.' He thought before Bonnie crawled over next to him.

"Give me some attention too."

"Wait your turn Bonnie, he hasn't made me cum yet." Said Courtney. Merill upon hearing that, sped up his licks. "Oooh, I think your turn is gonna come closer than you think."

"He can still use his hands." Said Bonnie as she grabbed one and started licking all over it.

'Oh shit, that's hot, but I'm gonna give you full service after these old ladies have had their fun!' He thought as Courtney's pussy twitched. "Oh fuck, I'm gonna lose it."

"I'm close too." Said Merill and Vera.

All 3 then came! Liquids coating Merill's face and dick.

"Oh fuck yeah!"

Vera then rolled to the side of the bed and then Courtney got onto his dick!

"Okay Bonnie, warm up with his mouth, I'll play with for a little bit."

"Finally." Cheered Bonnie as she rubbed her pussy up against his face. "Go ahead and go nuts, I can handle more than my mom."

Merill then licked her pussy while also using her ass as bongos!

"Oooh!"

"Yeah, feel her body, love her body." Said Courtney as she moved up and down faster on Merill's dick. "Move those hips faster."

He sped up his thrusts, in a vibrating motion as he felt his next load coming.

"Oh yeah!"

He shot another load inside Vera's daughter. Courtney enjoyed it a little too much from the look on her face before falling asleep. Vera got her off as Bonnie laid on her back.

"Remember, knock me up."

"Trust me, I'll make it happen."

They embraced and Merill, still full of stamina, slammed into Bonnie's pussy as Vera and Courtney watched.

"Oh fuck! Fuck me like a bitch!" Bonnie's shouting in ecstasy was then silenced when Merill made her suck on his index finger.

"Suck on that with your mouth."

She hungrily licked his finger as he pulled it in and out. "Mmmm."

He synchronized the movement of his hand and hips he used his free hand to squeeze her chest.

"Oh yeah, keep it up big boy."

'Man, I can't believe how lucky I got.' Merill thought as his dick twitched. "I'm gonna bust a nut!"

"Do it! Ugh yes! Do it!"

His final load for the day filled Bonnie's functioning baby maker.

"Fuuuuuck yeeees!" She cried out. Her belly swelled from all the semen entering her.

Sometime later, after pulling out, all 3 women were cuddling Merill.

"You know the best part about fucking my granddaughter?" Asked Vera.

"What?"

"No killer grandpa or father."

"Huh, good point."

"Yep stud, also, I hope your dad makes a quick recovery, I'd like to see the look on his face when he finds out you knocked up a rich heir to save his life."

It took a few weeks, but Merill finally got the money to save his father's life. Though, him and Vera didn't see each other that much after. Bonnie and Courtney weren't sure about his whereabouts either.

'All alone in this house again...' She thought. 'I should've made it a relationship instead of a job when I had the chance.' Vera thought.

Meanwhile in the living room, Bonnie sulked while Courtney comforted her.

"The nerve of Merill, disappearing a month after getting the money to save his father, and on top of that, while he is totally aware that his baby is inside you."

"It's not like I liked him that much...sure he was hot, had a big dick, but then again...we didn't get enough time to know each other."

That's when the doorbell rang. All woman perked up with Courtney going to the door.

"Yes?"

"Hey Courtney..."

"Merill!" She said happily. "I-I mean...Merill...how dare you show your face after disappearing!" She said angrily.

"I know, I know, I-" he was cut off when Bonnie walked over and slapped him.

"You jerk! I'm pregnant and you vanish!"

"I can explain." He said as Vera appeared behind Bonnie and Courtney. "After saving my dad, I was wondering what's next? I basically go back to my boring life, boring store clerk job and boring side job as a babysitter."

"So you've been doing all that, and you didn't bother telling us?"

"Sorry. So during my time, back at my regular life, where...no woman would go out with me, I was wondering why I came back to this life. Then I realized that I took advantage of you women, enjoying a luxury life because of the money you were giving me. Wouldn't be right if I overstayed my welcome."

"Wait...you left us because you thought YOU were taking advantage of us?"

"Yeah, I got tons of money from fucking you guys, I'm pretty sure I'm the one who took advantage."

That's when he was hugged by Vera.

"Come now Merill, if anything, I took advantage of you because I was lonely."

"But I broke in and threatened you."

"And then I asked you to fuck me."

"But I was encouraged by money."

"And I was encouraged by my own loneliness. We were using each other, and it was fun."

"Yeah, it was."

"So is that why you're back? You couldn't stay away for too long?" Asked Courtney.

"Yeah, the sex was mind blowing."

"Yeah...it was..."

"So can I come back?"

"We were gonna hunt you down anyways. In our family, you either fully commit to the girl you impregnated or we force you." Explained Vera.

"So shotgun wedding?"

"Bazooka actually."

"Same."

"Anywho, why don't we celebrate your return?" Said Vera, dropping her robe.

"Yeah! Now you're talking!" He closed the door behind them, and all that could be heard throughout the rest of the day were the happy moans of 4 people.


	98. Chapter 98

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 98

Spin off to chapter 81

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The morning started off with Matt Tipton waking from his bed, shirtless, showing off his muscles. The alarm clock sounding after he awoke.

"Good Morning, and praise the Goddess of light, Sha-Ine." Said the alarm clock's radio.

Matt yawned and went to the bathroom to get some water on his face.

"Good morning Matt." Said his dad as he walked past the bathroom.

"Good morning dad, you and mom were pretty loud last night."

"What can I say? When she puts on that perfume, I lose myself."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just try to keep it down next time, I can barely sleep with mom moaning 'oh fisherman' over and over."

"Relax, you'll be like that when you get a girl."

"If you say so."

Later at school...

"Hey mon." Said Matt Kruze in a fake jamaican accent.

"Hey, don't mock me mon, otherwise I'll give you a good hard one."

"And I'll return the favor."

They then opened lockers as a somebody watched from across the hallway.

'Good thing people are getting to 1st period, otherwise he'd notice me staring.' they thought with a smirk.

"So, did you and Sapphire get to it?"

"Yeah dude we finally got there." Kruze said before getting double high fives from Matt Tipton.

"Good on ya mon, just try not to get her popping out babies." he chuckled.

"Don't worry about, but you should worry about the pair of antlers and bunny ears that have been staring at you from the other wall." He said pointing with his thumb.

"Huh? Oh ha ha, nice try mon, but I'm not high off my ass."

'He knows!? I gotta get outta here!' The mysterious figure ran.

"Well if you don't wanna believe me, that's your deal, but I swear, someone with antlers and rabbit ears was looking at you."

"Don't be silly mon, this school has no jackalope students."

"I never said it was, but it was something."

"Yeah, and the snake tattoo on my back is magic."

"Now I know you might have smoked something before coming here."

That's when Tipton noticed a note in his locker. "Huh? What's this?"

"What up?" He said as the groups of students got smaller.

"Hmm...it's a note from a secret admirer...oh-no, I think you were right about the antlers and rabbit ears staring at me."

"Told you."

"Oh no, is there some sort of transfer student or rabbit monster I don't know about? Ooooh, I'm scared."

"Relax Mr. Muscly Scaredy Cat, what does the note say?"

"It says to meet this secret admirer in the D&D clubroom after school."

"In that case, I'll come with you incase it's just nerds who wanna prove a point by ganging up on you."

"Thanks mon, but what about your girl?"

"She's the hall monitor, if she noticed anything, she'll take care of it herself."

"Fair point."

"Yeah, bro mission!"

(Later)

The 2 Matts were at the D&D clubroom.

"Who would've thought a very buff P. E. coach would love Dungeons and Dragons." Said Tipton.

"There's a first time for everything."

They pushed the doors down and that's when the nerds started running at them! They dodged their attacks and started pummeling them! Kicking them like soccer balls. Throwing them into hoops like basketballs, and just double teaming each at a time...at least that's what's going on in their heads. Kruze was laying on his belly, swinging his arms and legs like a toddler whining while also shouting take this and that while Tipton was just doing the monkey while closing his eyes. All of the nerds had their phones up, recording this idiotic display.

"This is more sad then my love life." Said the coach.

"Who are these people?" Asked a nerd.

The Matts then got up after realizing they were winning an imaginary fight.

"Uh...hello nerds, my buddy Tipton here is looking for someone who left him a love letter?" He asked, with the both of them blushing in embarrassment.

"Someone is aiming for normie status? It can only be...*wheeze*...Ophelia!"

They all then turned to the monster girl hiding behind the trash can.

"Whoa...who's that Pokemon?" Kruze joked.

She got up slowly. She had the head of a rabbit, antlers of a deer, a squirrel like body, legs and wings of a pheasant, squirrel tail, and fangs. "H-Hello I'm Ophelia the Wolpertinger."

"Wolpertinger? Sounds german." Said Tipton.

"We are, can we talk outside?"

"Sure."

As they left, the nerds chanted 'begone normie.'

"So, are you really crushing on my pal Tipton?"

"Yes...eek."

"Whoa, you okay?" Asked Tipton.

"Bad self-esteem, I overloaded myself trying to put the note in your locker." she admitted while turning her back to them with a blush.

"She's so cute." Whispered Tipton.

"I know, try dating her, maybe she'll open up more and fix the self-esteem problem."

"Well if you can get with the hall monitor, I can get with a cute shy girl." Tipton then walked up to her and tapped her shoulder.

"EEP!"

"Hey, hey, it's okay mon, I wanna help you with your bad self-esteem, as your boyfriend."

"...what?"

"I'm gonna help you with your confidence and date you as well."

"F-F-F-For real!?"

"For real." He then caressed her chin.

That made her turn beet red before swooning and passed out.

"Looks like her heart couldn't take it. Hey Tipton, do you know how to use mouth to mouth resuscitation?"

"Yeah mon."

"Do that and you'd be getting your first kiss faster than I did."

"No way mon, I ain't gonna abuse my rescue techniques to get a 1st kiss, I'm taking her to the school nurse."

"Your choice."

Then Kruze left.

Later...

Ophelia wakes up in the infirmary. "What happened Nurse Grace?"

"You promise not to faint?" Asked the witch.

"Yes."

"You were carried in here like a princess by a boy."

And like that Ophelia fell back on the pillow.

"Fucking hell." Nurse Grace then facepalmed.

"Good thing I didn't reveal myself, otherwise it'd be cardiac arrest." Said Tipton. "So what's gonna happen to my girlfriend?"

"Don't worry, if her friends explain what happened, she'll be more calm." She said, getting to her speed dial list. "If you tried waking her up with mouth to mouth she might have gone into a coma."

"Good thing I didn't, heheheheh...hey mon, why is the floor shake-" And that's when the door flew off its hinges! Revealing a Grootslang, Unicorn and a regular chinese human girl.

"Where is she?!"

"Over here." spoke the nurse before getting sent flying out of the way when they rushed over making Grace hit the wall. "Ow! Damn it!"

"Ophelia! You okay?" Shouted the human girl.

"Ophelia, wakey, wakey!" Shouted the Unicorn.

"Wake up already." The Grootslang then got her up with a slap!

"OW!"

"Yes, she's up."

"Lin Mei, Marie Goh the Unicorn, Ruby the Grootslang, what's going on here?"

'That elephant snake thing is named Ruby? That's gotta be a coincidence.' Thought Tipton.

"We ran here when we heard you passed out here." Said Lin.

"And apparently you passed out after recovering from one fainting." Added Marie.

"What the hell happened that caused you to faint once, then twice?" Asked Ruby.

"Me and Matt here can explain it." Said Nurse Grace. "But let us whisper it to you."

They turned to him who cleared his throat. "I agreed to be her boyfriend, and she fainted, she woke up only to faint again when Nurse Grace told her I carried her here." He whispered to them.

"Oh that makes perfect sense." Said Lin.

The 3 then turned to explain to her. And like that she looked ready to pass out again. But she stayed up.

"There we go."

"How come you're able to take it when your friends are telling you?"

"I've known them for years, that and when I did it too much Marie Goh threatened to poke a scar with her horn on my rear to make a point." She shuddered from the thought.

"But enough explanation, so when can we expect the both of you getting it on?" Asked Ruby.

"Woah mon, I wanna try and help her be more confident before we get too far."

"It's gonna be an uphill battle, this girl is afraid of everything, her only safe zone is when she's surrounded by fantasy." Explained Lin. "But then again, she mustered enough confidence to send you a love letter, if you truly are what gets our fang faced friend to conquer fear, I'm all for it."

"Just keep in mind, you've got a lot to work with." Said Marie.

"And incase you need help, don't worry we're basically her parents at school." Said Marie.

"Hey! I don't need you guys babying me." Ophelia protested.

"If we didn't baby you, you'd be spending Middle School like someone's pet rock, just laying there lifeless." Said Ruby.

"Would not!"

"Ignoring Ophelia for a minute, so Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome, don't break her heart, or else we'll kill you." Said Marie.

"That's going a bit far mon."

"Maybe, but this weak thing needs as much help as she can get."

"I'm still here you know!"

"Yeah, we've noticed." Going back to Matt Tipton. "So in short, help her socially and also kiss her a few times."

"Consider it done."

"Good, kiss her now." Said Ruby.

"On the cheek though, she'll probably nosebleed if on the lips." Said Lin.

"Gotcha."

"Okay...are you ready Ophelia?" Asked Ruby.

"No, but it'll be fine for now if it's a cheek kiss." she replied with a bright face.

Matt puckered his lips, closed his eyes and went for her right cheek.

'Oh god, he's really gonna do it!' When Ophelia felt something pressing on her face, her fur became so red it burned all the fleas in it.

"Go girl!" Her friends cheered, even though she fainted again.

"Can one of you take this girl home? Each time she comes here, I have to stay until she wakes up. Keeping me who knows how many hours away from my loving human husband, Harold." Said Nurse Grace. 'And the longer I'm here at the school the sooner I am to losing my mind.'

"Roger, Nurse Grace, we'll escort her home right away." The girls picked Ophelia up and carried her away.

"See yah tomorrow girls." Said Tipton before exiting the school. 'I wonder where I should take her on our 1st date...' A guy in a ski mask ran at Tipton, trying to rob him, but as if upon 2nd nature, he punched him out without even looking. 'Hmmm...' he turned around and saw the guy in a ski mask wearing a shirt with a ghost. 'That's it, I'll take her to see a scary ghost movie.'

(Later)

We see them holding hands, walking into the movie theater.

'Oh my god, his hand is really holding me!'

"Don't worry, when something scary happens, just hold onto me very tightly." he smiled with a thumbs up.

'My very own dark knight...' she thought while her ear twitched, part of her nervous twitch.

"I wonder if there's a bigger scaredy cat than you in there."

"Jokes on you, I don't have cat body parts." she retorted without looking at him.

"Yeah, but that's okay, you're a combo of a lot of cute animals." They then get to their seats.

"You really think I'm cute?"

"Want me to kiss your cheek again for proof?"

"Ah! N-N-No need!" She stammered while blushing.

"That's what I thought."

After getting their tickets, they found 2 seats and sat down.

'Hopefully some popcorn will calm my nerves.' Thought Ophelia as Tipton wrapped his arm around her back. 'Please don't make me pass out again!'

Then the thing trailers started.

"Join all these celebrities who were great in the 90's but not so great today in...Gerry's Journey to Adopt a Pitbull."

"Sounds boring."

"Another live action version of a Disney classic..."

"I have my negative Rotten Tomatoes score already ready for it, mon." Whispered Tipton.

"Dora the Explorer, Spongebob Squarepants, Jimmy Neutron, Timmy Turner, Danny Phantom and Jenny Wakeman in Nicktoons Unite the Movie."

"Oooh, looks cool." Whispered Ophelia.

"Directed by Michael Bay."

"I take it back."

Then the Movie finally started with a squad of 3 soldiers breaking into an underground lab, hearing blood curdling screams with the accompanied sounds of chewing.

"I hope this isn't gonna be a horror one."

The screaming stopped but the chewing continued. The soldiers ran in and shined their flashlights to reveal a mistake of science.

"Eek!" She then grabbed Tipton.

'A real monster scared of a fictional monster, I have seen it all.' he thought while putting his hand on hers.

She looked at his hand, then at him, then tried calming down...before the obligatory teen sex scene where the monster kills them while they're doing it.

"AHHHHH!" Everyone screamed, but Ophelia was surely the loudest as she clung to Tipton.

'I can feel her chest nice C's.' he thought with a big grin.

That's when the monster dug its claws through another victim's neck, making Ophelia scream even louder. He hugged her even tighter, to calm her down. Some time later, the final battle. The monster is badly beaten but still moving and the last girl sees her chance to put it down.

"You son of a bitch, this is for my friends!" The last girl then stabs the chainsaw vertically into the monster's neck! She pulled it up, splitting the monster's head in 2!

"AHHH!"

Then the audience shushed her.

"Why are you scared this time? She saved the day."

"It was the way she did it."

Then the movie ends with the survivor walking away, but the camera lans down to the monster's hand, that eventually twitched and then roll credits.

"Hah, that sequel tease was too predictable." laughed Tipton.

They walked out of the movie theater, extra popcorn with Ophelia.

"So, how was your 1st scary movie? Feel good?"

She was shivering with a pale expression with the popcorn box shaking.

'She must be traumatized, but I bet a kiss on the cheek will make her feel better.' he leaned over and pecked her cheek which made her blink and stop shaking. "You better now?"

"Y-yes..."

"Good, so keep in mind Ophelia, if some scientist made a monster that doesn't occur naturally, I'll protect you and kill that monster." He assured her, as they walked past a familiar looking old man in a salmon colored pharmacist jacket.

'A monster that doesn't naturally occur huh? What a great plan I can steal from that young man's calming words.' Dr. Lorenzo Twisty thought.

"You're really gonna protect me?"

"Yeah."

"B-but...you're just a human..."

"And humans have been adapting to all forms of problems since the cavemen." he smirked. "We can get rowdy when push comes to shove."

"That's probably why we monster have been in hiding for some time."

"And like your community finally deciding to stop being afraid, you shall fully come out of your figurative shell."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah mon."

"If it does happen, can we have a coming out party?"

"No, coming out parties are for people who finally wanna announce that they're gay."

"Oh...heh, my bad I didn't know."

"But we'll celebrate your end of cowardice nonetheless."

"I'd like that."

The next day, it was Sunday.

"Great job on a 1st date." Said Sapphire as she sat on Kruze's lap.

"Yeah, but you gotta push harder, just like Sapphire when we finally made it to 1st base."

"Any ideas?" Tipton asked them.

"Well...how's about this? Buy a sexy revealing dress and have her walk around in it during your next date? Walking around in something like that in public has gotta help with her confidence." Sapphire suggested.

"That might work mon, but what kind?"

"Easy." Said Kruze. "The naked dress, the kinds of lace dresses that don't cover much, but female celebrities wear to the red carpet anyways."

"That sounds pricey."

"Our buddy Darnell wouldn't mind buying it for us, he's loaded and loves us."

"That's a relief." He said. "I just hope her friends don't kill me when I pitch the idea to them."

"Oh come on, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Well one of her friends is a Grootslang, a fusion of a snake and elephant, another is s unicorn so she could vaporize me with magical lasers and her Chinese friend mon, I couldn't help but notice her knuckles had blood stains on them when I first saw her."

"But they encouraged you to kiss her, they might encourage this as well." Said Sapphire.

"Yeah, but I just don't want them to think I'm going TOO fast."

The next day at school...

"So girls...what do you think?" He asked. 'I wish the tattoo on my back was magic.'

"As long as you make sure gropers back off." Said Ruby.

"And you don't try to bring her to any frat parties."

"I promise, I'll just take her on a normal date, and then return the dress." He promised.

"Good."

Later...it was night and Ophelia was sweating bullets.

'Why do dresses like this exist?' She thought, as the mostly fishnet dress showed off her curves. 'I feel half naked!'

"Let's go, we're almost there." Said Tipton. "And hey, if there's a creep, I can punch him and you can suck his blood."

"My fangs aren't designed for that."

"Oh...my bad."

"It's okay, but where are we going?"

"To a dark restaurant."

"Dark restaurant."

"Yeah, all the romance for less the light."

"At least I won't be looked at."

"I could always bring a candle if you'd like."

"No, no...this kind of thing should only be looked at by my lover...which is you." she admitted while looking away. 'I just said that!'

"Now that mon, took some confidence to say." he smiled before they reached the restaurant.

"Silhouettes and Shadows? Sounds like a place the emos go to for dates."

"You have no idea."

'Oh fuck...if it's as dark as he says, then I'm gonna get jumpscared when a sudden flash of light shows an emo standing in front of me.' She thought gripping his hand tightly.

They sat at a table. Ophelia still holding onto Tipton. They heard footsteps and someone clearing their throat. "Welcome to Silhouettes and Shadows, I will be your waiter this evening."

The waiter said in an uninterested tone.

"Hey Keith."

"You know him?"

"We're classmates in 4th period. Anyways, Keith-"

"It's Obsidian Hawk."

"Whatever." Tipton replied. "I'd like your bloody lasagna."

"B-bloody lasagna!?"

"Relax, it's just lasagna with extra tomato sauce."

"And what will you have to drink?"

"I'll have a glass of dark water."

"D-d-dark water!?"

"It's just Coke." Tipton assured her.

"Now what would your date be having?"

"Do you have any veggie soup?"

"1 dead plant stew, coming right up."

"Dead?!"

"Relax, it's just veggie stew, they give all the food either dark, depressing or scary names."

"Oh thank goodness." She then calmed down. 'I wonder, with all this darkness...it sounds like the opportunity for him to touch my boobs. But then again, he's very nice, I'm sure he won't do that.'

'My God, can't believe she has the dress on. Can't believe how long I've resisted the urge to pounce her!' he thought as the waiter walked away. "So do you like the dress?"

"No..."

"Well on the bright side, you've managed to go out in public with it on, that's a plus. So what made you so scared of everything?"

"I-it happened on my 1st day of 5th grade. 2 boys were causing a riot."

(Flashback)

"We're gonna be a little late, sweetheart." Said Ophelia's human stepmother.

"It's okay mommy." Said a sweet, innocent and younger Ophelia.

"Now remember, play nice."

She got off an headed to the school entrance. 'This is gonna be fun!' She walked to her locker, after she closed it and turned around, the school was suddenly engulfed in flames and filled holes in the walls as if it was a war zone! "AHHH! FIRE!" She was almost crushed by a piece of rubble before she started running for the exit, only for it to be blocked by teachers and students fighting!

"Settle down you brats!" Shouted a teacher before shooting his stun gun!

"The M duo are gonna get expelled after this!" Shouted the principal.

"Help!"

That's when a door exploded open! The gremlins running by Ophelia as 2 sinister silhouettes walked out.

"It's MK and MT." Said a dragon boy.

"W-W-who?" Said Ophelia as she hid behind a busted locker.

The 2 silhouettes looked evilly at Ophelia.

"Us, I'm MK, the boy who planned this riot!"

"And I'm MT, the boy who lead the army."

"We're almost done, we just need the principal to give into our demands." Said MK.

"Th-those being?"

"To bring back meat to the lunch menu." Said MK.

"They think that because there are a lot of beast students, they wanna make things not offensive." Said a werewolf student.

"But us beast students eat meat too, so why should we care?" Said a Minotaur student.

"And to do that, you decide to riot?"

"Action is much better, you get nothing from a petition!" That's when the wall behind Ophelia exploded!

"Eek!" She ran as a teacher had a bazooka!

"You brats!"

"Give us our meat! Give us our confiscated stuff back!"

"I thought you just wanted the meat!" Shouted the janitor who was fighting off zombie students with his mop.

"The more you school staff resist, the more we'll demand, mon." Shouted MT.

Ophelia was then jump scared by a ghost student who was waiting for a teacher to scare.

"Oops, sorry."

"AHHHH!"

That's when she ran into teachers and human students who were punching each other, blood all over them.

"Aaaaaah!"

She ran and then was given a free cookie by a substitute teacher.

"Aaaaaah!"

'Why do they always do that when I try to be nice?'

That's when the lunch ladies started firing today's special! "You ungrateful brats!"

"Aaaah! Lunch mutants!" She screamed as the globs of food sprouted wings, mouths and pincers!

"Hmm...mutated food monsters...can they count as slimes or must we put them as miscellaneous since food comes in all forms." A science teacher pondered as he was tied up and getting hit by pinata sticks.

"Quiet and give us the candy!"

"Like I keep saying, hit me as much as you can, I was born without pain receptors. Your beating won't make me talk." Said the science teacher before they brought out a pie. "Is that coconut cream?"

They nodded.

"Stop, I'm allergic to coconut! I'll give you the keys to my candy cabinet, just don't stick that in my face!"

Back with Ophelia, she tripped, but as she looked up, she saw both MK and MT laughing evilly as they stood above a pile of school staff.

(End of flashback)

"Worst day of my life ever!"

"Woooooow, that was like, totally metal." Said an emo.

She then noticed all the customers were gathered around her. She blushed and slumped her head down.

"Ah, so that's why you're afraid of everything." Said Tipton. 'She was there when me and Kruze raised hell? I gotta apologize. But when?'

After dinner, we see Tipton walking her home.

"That was fun." He told her.

"Yeah...I told a story in front of a lot of scary people and I didn't pee myself..." she muttered making Tipton sweatdrop.

"That's some wonderful progress, but I wonder, how much more are you willing to reveal?"

"Well we aren't going to a beach, that's pushing my limits." She said as they made it to her doorstep. That's when they saw a note on the door. "Huh?"

"What's the note say?"

She read it and shivered. "My parents are at the casino and won't be back till tomorrow morning..."

"Oh, you gonna call your friends?"

"No...my friends all went to fight a local gang called the Blue Tags, and won't be back till morning too, I left my keys to the house in my room."

'I hope they don't kill Bradley Simmons, that klutz is hilarious.' He thought. "So...you've got no keys to the house and your friends are unavailable..."

"C-can I stay at your place for tonight?"

"Sure thing, you can cling onto me like a teddy bear when you get scared." He joked.

She turned red and swayed while looking ready to faint. She then grabbed him from behind. "J-just tell me where your house is." That's when she took off, picking him up, and they were now flying.

"Oh that's right, forgot you had wings...anyways, just take a right from your house, a left from the park and fly past the old abandoned house and we'll be there."

'I'm really gonna be staying alone at his house!'

They entered his home and snuck through the darkness.

"Ah! Yeah honey! Go for ten loads this time!" Shouted Tipton's mom.

"Speaking of loads, here comes my 5th!" Shouted Tipton's dad.

The 2 sneaked around the house, Ophelia, blushing from what she was hearing.

'They're having sex right now!' He thought as they entered his room. "Well here we are." He said. "Sorry you have to sleep in such a skimpy dress."

"I-I think I'll be fine if I take it off...it's not like you can see my naughty bits under my fur, c-can you?"

"I don't think so."

"Good." She then stripped off the dress.

"So when you go home...you'll have to walk home either in this dress or in the nude, because my mom's clothes are too big for you in certain areas."

"I-it'll be fine...before the 5th grade nightmare, I used to always go around in the nude because of my fur...I j-just hope nobody stares too much."

With that Tipton gave a goofy grin to himself.

She blushed as she stripped her dress off and Tipton stripped his shirt off. "WHAT IN SAM HILL ARE YOU DOING!?"

"I sleep shirtless." he replied before she darted and went under his bed.

"Okay, owowowowow." She then got out. "That uncomfortable space under your bed was too small for my antlers."

"You see? Now let's just cuddle. I won't touch you beyond that."

"You better not...or else I'll ram you with antlers."

'That has a double meaning.'

In bed, Tipton held Ophelia right as he went to sleep. Said girl blushed and tried to keep it together.

'Try not to look at the morning wood when you wake up and this won't be Lin's futa cousin at our slumber party all over again.'

(Later)

She woke the next morning, snuck out of Tipton's hug, quietly opened the window, and then flew back home. 'I actually slept all night with a guy!' She blushed before ringing the doorbell of her home.

"Ah, Ophelia, finally giving the naked thing a 2nd try after 5th grade are yah?" Said her dad, who was also naked.

"Sh-shut up...y-you saw what my date asked me to wear, I wasn't gonna walk around in the morning in that." She blushed even redder.

"Aw come now, it looked good on you."

She pushed past her dad and ran to her room. She laid on her bed before her friends popped out her closet. "Ah!"

"Hey, you're just in time for the coming out party." Joked Ruby.

"Good morning Ophelia." Said Marie. "How was your date with Matt?"

"He was fine, he listened to why I'm scared of everything, but more importantly, why were you 3 in my closet?"

"...no reason." Said Lin.

"So, you feeling more confident?"

"Yeah...I wore the dress infront of scary emos that night...then I had no choice but to fly home naked in the morning..."

"Oooh, sounds like someone's turning into a streaker."

"I am not! Besides, a whole bunch of monsters like myself don't need clothes. I wear them though because 5th grade traumatized me so badly."

"Oh yeah."

They forgot that for some reason.

"It's almost winter break." Said Marie. "Are you ready to sing for the Christmas Pageant? We need your beautiful singing voice."

"No! You're asking me to sing in front of the entire school...I can't do that!"

"You're making so much progress with Matt, you're so close to being ready!"

"Not that ready!"

"In that case, we'll just brainstorm with your boyfriend, if there's any other ways to help you." Said Ruby.

"Back to the closet." Said Lin.

All 3 walked into the closet and then closed it. The closet opened up and they were all gone.

'I need an exorcist.'

Later after school, Tipton got home and was gonna change his clothes. When he opened his closet however...

"AHHHH!" He fell on his butt as Lin, Ruby and Marie popped out. "I heard of monster in the closet, but this is ridiculous."

"Sup."

"What are you girls doing here?"

"We're so close to having Ophelia finally break free from her fear." Said Lin. "We just need one last push, and I know what."

"If you say sex, then no, I'm pretty sure we're not there yet."

"I didn't mean there."

"Then what did you mean?"

"Lure her to a 'recording studio' make her think that a producer wants her to sing for a TV show. She has no problems being faceless as long as it means no attention to her." Said Marie.

"Then when she finishes singing, the room comes crumbling down to reveal a huge crowd listening from outside."

"Wouldn't that give her a heart attack?"

"She didn't get heartburn when we challenged her to a hot wings competition. She'll be fine."

"Fair point."

"Alright girls, let's get to building a fake recording studio." Said Lin as they pulled out hammers nails, then used the closet to teleport out of the room.

"How did they do that?" Said Tipton.

Later at school...

"So...you haven't kissed that much after being a couple, huh?" Said Sapphire as she was beating the shit out of a Mutant Food monster.

"Yeah...I love him so much, but I'm not so sure about his methods on helping me conquer my shyness." Ophelia replied, while hiding under a bench.

"He cares about you, wanting to help you out, you should kiss him some more for being such a good boyfriend."

"I guess..."

"Now go to him, if you just wanna give him kisses, just do it, don't chicken out."

"You're right, I'm gonna show him my appreciation for helping me out."

"Good." She then turned to the lunch food mutant. "As for you, stalking a student in the hallway."

Later...with Tipton and Ophelia.

"M-Matt?"

"Yes Ophelia?"

"Well, I'd like to give you something for helping me."

"What's that?"

And like that, she pulled him in and pressed her lips against his.

'Holy shit! She initiated it first!' He wrapped his arms around her and kissed back his tongue feeling her hesitant tongue. Tipton fell on his back, bringing Ophelia with her. That's when Lin popped out of a bush.

"Code Blue, the target is being affectionate." She texted.

"Damn, she's making the 1st move, good on her!" Texted Ruby.

"About time." Texted Marie. "But her choice to be brave is being an inconvenience, she's supposed to be going to the fake recording studio."

"Have faith in this Matt guy, he hasn't let us down yet, I bet."

That's when Ophelia realized what they were doing in public.

"Get a room." Said a short angry guy who was having trouble shielding the eyes of his 5 monster hybrid children.

Ophelia and Tipton quickly got up and continued going to the fake recording studio.

Later, in a soundproofed room, Tipton was massaging her shoulders, getting her ready.

"Alright, so this is basically voice acting, nobody can see you doing this."

"I know." She said while punching a punching bag.

'Where did the punching bag come from?' Kruze thought, while disguised as a producer.

'I wonder where she got the punching bag.' Thought Tipton.

"Okay...I'm ready." That's when the punching bag fell to the floor slithered to Ophelia and nuzzled her leg. "Thanks for the practice, Steven."

"Uh..."

"Oh, I keep a feral slime in my purse when I need to relieve stress with punching."

"You have a pet slime?"

"Yeah, but he's the feral variety." She said picking up Steven and handing him to Tipton. "Aw, look at that, he's nuzzling you too."

'I hope it doesn't get hungry.'

She then turned around, faced the microphone. While Tipton sat with Steven. The music played and that's when she started singing. As she sang, she was unaware that her microphone was connected to amps outside. This leading to numerous people hearing loud and clear. They followed her voice. Stopping at the fake recording studio.

"Who's singing?" Asked a walking talking puppet.

"That would be our friend Ophelia." Said Lin. "Please follow the blue tape if you wanna give her a round of applause."

And so people did what she said. They followed the tape before stopping and seeing her being recorded on a hidden camera.

"Wow."

That's when Tipton got a text.

"There's enough people and she looks like she's not paying attention, drop the walls!" Texted Ruby.

Tipton pressed a button, causing the walls to fall over.

Ophelia herself went wide eyed when she saw the people all staring at her. One started clapping, then another, and it became a raining applause.

"Whoa..." said Ophelia. "They...They heard me."

"Take a bow, they loved it mon."

"Uh...um...ok." She bowed as they clapped. "Th-thank you for l-listening to my singing." 'Oh my god!' She screamed in her head. 'I did that!'

"Yeah, my girlfriend's a wonderful singer, ain't she? Please come to our High School for the Christmas Pageant." Said Tipton as Kruze and Sapphire handed out fliers.

Tipton then walked to Ophelia. "You were magnificent. You can do it! You can sing for the big play."

"I...I..."

That's when...

"Yeah, sing at the play." Said an elderly woman.

"Please miss?" Asked an anthropomorphic badger boy.

One by one, they all pleaded for her to sing. All of which began to slowly make her crumble.

That's when, she felt hugs. Not just from Tipton, but from Steven, Lin, Marie, and Ruby.

"We're here for you girl, you'll do great."

"You know guys...I think I will go through with the song."

Soon, the play ended and everyone gathered around the stage to take a bow.

"Thank you everyone, we couldn't have done this without your support." Said the drama teacher as cameras flashed.

Tipton and Ophelia holding hands as Lin picked up Kruze and he dangled mistletoe over the couple.

"Thanks for helping me build confidence."

"You're welcome, now come here."

They locked lips one more time as the camera pans out of the auditorium.

"Hey! Shut that door!" Said a random guy.


	99. Chapter 99

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 99

Montage of various Christmas themed stories.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Dimension 34512- 90 F-

(Insert Deck the Halls)

A normal looking snowman was out in the snow with a top hat and monocle on before turning to the viewers. "Ah, hello there everyone. I'll bet you're all hoping to have a happy celebration around this time, right? Well I'm here to let you all see how some other people react to this wonderful time of the year."

ZOOP!

Omni walked out of a portal and looked around. "Yui? Where are you Yui?! Huh, wrong dimension." He then disappeared into another portal.

The snowman looked at the portal before chuckling. "Oh if only he knew. Anywho, let me show you just who's getting ready for Christmas." The snowman pointed to a snow tv with several CDS made of ice on the top of it. That and a squirrel eating the licorice antenna. "Hey now! No eating that."

It looked at the snowman before eating the antenna and pooped on the TV before running away.

"I hate squirrels." He said before putting a CD into the TV, only to see it was….snow woman porn. "Ooh, now this is something to enjoy later, but after all the others."

The CD was taken out and was replaced with the right one.

"Alright, time to take a look at a different kind of snow woman."

(Story one- The Santa Cracker)

-Dimension 678123- 01 RV, Akashiya estate-

(Insert The Nutcracker, Op. 71: 1. Overtune)

'Twas the night of Christmas Eve and all throughout the ballroom, was a harem of monsters getting ready for the party and a Yuki-onna trying to hang a star on a fifty foot tree.

Mizore stood up on a high ladder and tried to keep from falling while Tsukune held the bottom part and kept from looking up her skirt.

"Are you almost done?" Asked Yukari while using her magic to set up the tables and chairs.

"No." Mizore grunted while finding it was very hard holding up a pure gold star in her hands. "Tsukune-kun, don't let me fall."

"I won't."

She sighed. 'I hope he sees my pink panties, they ARE for his eyes only.'

'Don't look up.' he thought while Moka walked over with concern.

"Is Mizore doing alright up there?"

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks again Moka-chan for your father letting us celebrate Christmas here at his castle."

"Well it's his way to bring you into the family, since you ARE going to train with him after the holidays."

He gulped while remembering that part.

"Careful." Ruby warned the succubus while she was flying around hanging lights. "These chandeliers are over a thousand years old."

"I know what I'm doing." spoke Kurumu while inwardly hoping Tsukune saw her panties.

As for Mizore, well she also got it when.

SLIP!

She fell onto Tsukune's head butt first as the the star went flying onto Yukari's head.

"MMMMMMMM!"

"Yukari watch out!"

CRASH!

"Ow…" she groaned while accidentally enchanting Moka's outfit and turned it into pink nightwear. "That smarts."

"Eeek! Yukari!"

She blinked and saw the outfit before getting a nosebleed. "So hot!"

"Change it back!"

"But it looks so hot!"

Mizore looked down and moved her butt over his face. "This feels right."

"MMMMM!"

(Later)

Mizore yawned while resting on a couch as the others were busy cooking in the kitchen. 'I was hoping Tsukune-kun would want me to go under the mistletoe with him.'

An image of them kissing appeared in her head while not knowing that a small hole was forming from the floor.

'Sigh, that would have been great.' She thought with a smile while looking at the gifts that was in the room, all waiting to be given to the members of Moka's family as well as the 'harem'. 'I hope Tsukune-kun will enjoy the special curry I made for him for the party.'

Ah yes the curry, handmade especially for him and not one that an alternative version made with serious consequences. In her mind, she was hoping for him to fall from eating that curry.

But what she didn't know was something was crawling out of the hole and sneaking towards the gifts.

Mizore yawned again as the gifts were being dragged into the hole when her head wasn't looking.

But that was when she heard a loud grunt and something breaking, glass to be exact.

"Get in there! Damn presents!"

"Huh?" Mizore looked and saw something shocking, a large mouse with ten heads, gold crowns on their heads, a long cape, and a large bag full of gifts, and it was trying to push it down a small hole.

"Get in!" He yelled while Mizore saw a blue present with her name and Tsukune's name on it. "Come on!"

"Hey!"

He turned cursed before jumping harder on the bag before it went in, just as a present from Tsukune to her landed on the edge.

Mizore growled in rage before snatching the present and looked down the hole. "Give back those presents!"

"Never!"

Mizore frowned before looking at the gift and read the description ' _To Mizore-chan, I hope you like it? From Tsukune._ ' she looked down the hole and narrowed her eyes. "I'm not going to let that rat take the presents and ruin this party for everyone."

She opened the gift and went wide eyed.

(A bit later)

Mizore, now wearing a sexy Santa outfit with a knee length skirt, a long fuzzy hat and a long sleeve shirt with a reindeer on the back, looked over the outfit and noticed it was handmade. "I had no idea Tsukune-kun could sew."

An image of Tsukune seeing her outfit appeared in her mind before Mizore jumped down the hole and right into a castle made of ice and snow.

And covered in rats in Russian Cossack uniforms and baronets.

"What is this place?" Mizore muttered before a rat looked at her.

"Halt! Who dares trespass on the Mouse King?" It said while pointing its baronet at her.

"My name is Mizore, and your king took some things that aren't his."

"Ha! If the king took something, then it's not yours anymore!" The rat laughed as several mice in infantry uniforms walked by dragging the presents from the party.

"Give the presents back, now." she glared while forming ice claws.

The rat frowned before blowing a whistle.

Which caused the rats and mice to go into battle positions and aimed tiny cannons at the Yuki-Onna.

"Take aim!" A general yelled. "FIRE!"

Boom!

Boop.

Mizore deadpanned as it felt like getting hit with popcorn.

"Keep it up!"

She deadpanned before slashing at them and froze the cannons solid. "Give me the presents or else."

"Bring in the Nutcracker!" Yelled another general as a massive cannon that was in the shape of a actual nutcracker came rolling out from a door and pointed at Mizore.

'I feel like this entire set up is familiar, but I don't know why?'

"Take aim!"

The mice moved to aim the cannon at Mizore.

"Move towards the head!"

Mizore noticed the giant ice door behind her before getting an idea.

"FIRE!"

BOOM!

And cue Mizore ducking as the cannon ball destroyed the door behind her.

"Oh no! The king is going to kill us!"

"Run for it!" The rats and mice cried out before running away.

"That takes care of them." She said before noticing that the gifts were gone and the tracks lead to the door behind her. She turned and saw the Mouse King on a throne of cheese and had the presents right under his feet.

"So you came after me. You fool! Don't you know who I am?!"

"An annoying pest and a thief."

"No! I'm Miska Mouserinks! The great grandson of the Mouse King himself! And you will not stop my plans!"

"Wait, like the Nutcracker?"

"Where else? All real and this time, there is no Nutcracker prince to stop my plans to steal all the presents of the world!" He laughed.

"No, but I'm here. You can either give back the presents now, or we do this the hard way."

(Insert The Nutcracker, Op. 71: 3. March)

The Mouse King drew his sword and jumped up from his throne. "Then you shall fall by my blade! On guard!"

Mizore formed an ice blade and frowned. "Same to you rat." she swung up and clashed swords together while giving a swipe with her free ice claw.

The Mouse King clashed blade to ice while dodging the strike and began cart wheeling around the girl. "Take this!"

CLANG!

Both parried the other while Mizore tried to find an opening, but the Mouse King was too fast.

'He's better than I thought for a mouse.' She thought before noticing the blade going towards her leg and dodged.

"You can't win! For I'm!" He kicked her in the knee and sent the blade right at her, scratching her cheek in the process. "The Mouse King!"

She winced before frowning and threw her sword down and held her hands out. "Forget this." before causing a sudden blizzard to form.

He went wide eyed before getting frozen solid.

Mizore shook her head before walking to the presents and started putting them into a bag.

(Elsewhere)

-At the party-

"Say, wheres Mizore?" Asked Moka while looking around as she wore a long pink dress with a bat necklace on her neck. "It's been hours and the party is almost done with dinner."

"I don't know, it's sudden and makes no sense where'd go to without telling us." Said Ruby while wearing a very tight looking black dress with some chains around her legs.

"Maybe she's in the bathroom?" Suggested Yukari while in a cute elves outfit.

"Or she could just be sleeping." Tsukune sweatdropped while wearing a tux with a bat on his bow tie and wearing a Santa hat.

"Sleeping for five hours? Wow that's sad." Chuckled Kurumu while wearing a white dress that was very revealing around the chest area and had a headband with reindeer antlers on her head.

"Maybe we should go look for her." Tsukune suggested while not knowing that a tile near his chair slowly opened up and a large bag was placed on the floor before Mizore got out and breathed into his ear.

"Merry christmas Tsukune-kun." She said while blowing into his ear.

"AHH!" He cried out before turning as he saw Mizore wearing his christmas gift.

"Hi." She said casually.

"Mizore!" he and the others cried out with smiles.

"Miss me?"

"Where were you!?" Yukari cried out. "We were worried sick!"

She pointed to the bag. "Apparently a Mouse King tried to steal the gifts and I stopped him."

"...what?" Kurumu responded. "A Mouse King?"

"Yep, a descendent of the original." She said while pointing to her cheek. "Trust me, I got the scar to prove it."

"That sounds a bit far fetched." sweatdropped Ruby. "But at least you're safe and sound."

Mizore nodded before taking out a present and gave it to Tsukune. "Merry christmas." 'I hope he likes it.'

"Oh, thank you Mizore-chan." He smiled before opening it to reveal a stuffed doll of Mizore inside.

"I hope you like it. It took awhile to get the hair and clothing right, but it was worth it." Mizore blushed. "Press the belly."

He did so.

" _I am Mizore and I love you._ " It said in a cute voice.

"Wow, that's amazing Mizore-chan."

"Even if she snuck into your room." muttered Kurumu with jealousy.

Mizore pulled out a present to her. "Here."

She blinked before opening it up to reveal...a ugly christmas sweater with Tsukune's face on it.

"Merry christmas." She said with a nod.

She gave her a light glare with Tsukune noticing there was mistletoe hanging by a thread over the two.

"Um Mizore-chan."

"Yes?"

"Did you add the mistletoe by chance?" He asked while pointing up.

She looked up and shook her head no before kissing him on the lips.

"Oh my." Ruby blushed while Moka was blushing, Yukari was happy at the kissing, and Kurumu well….was not happy.

'Grrrr! I wanted to do that!'

Mizore smiled at the kissing while the camera zoomed up towards the string and revealed a Nutcracker was holding it before winking at the audience.

(End of story one)

The CD come out of the TV while it got eaten by a moose.

"Nom nom nom nom."

"Well wasn't that a nice way to kick things off?"

The moose finished eating the CD before licking the snowman on the face. "Moo."

And cue the snowman getting annoyed. "I'm not a popsicle, now get out of here so I can show the next one."

The moose grumbled while walking away as the snowman put another CD into the TV. "Mooo."

"Alright, time to take a looksie at this one folks." He said as the TV turned on. "For its a data storm!"

(Story two- Deck the Halls with Vows of Whips!)

-Dimension 45124- 99 MMNT, Net-

(Insert Deck the Hall)

It was a holly jolly christmas and everyone was celebrating by either having parties or giving data to the viruses that needed it.

However, for a band of Netnavis it was a day of trying to get presents for their loved ones.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Same to you." Roll smiled while holding a few bags. "And thanks again for helping out. Mayl will love all the new data for her PET."

"No problem Roll, tis the season after all."

She smiled at that while not noticing a strange black crack forming in an alleyway as a Netnavi was drunkenly walking towards the alleyway.

"Hic! Oh ho ho ho! I'm saint hic!" He laughed while not seeing the ice forming around the crack. "Falalala!"

As he got closer, a pair of red eyes appeared and some red hot chains appeared from the tear.

(With Megaman and Roll)

"AAAAAAHHHH!" A loud scream was heard causing the two to jump in shock.

"What the?" Megaman said in confusion.

"You heard that too right?"

"Yeah, and I don't like the sound of it." He said while running towards the alleyway. "Come on!"

"Hey wait!"

Beep beep.

Roll blinked while getting a message from Mayl. "Hang on!"

Beep.

" _Hey! Finished shopping?_ " Mayl asked with a smile.

"Almost."

" _Well I have a new Chip for you. Consider it a early christmas gift._ "

"Thanks Mayl, but right now me and Megaman need to check out some weird scream."

" _Oh, but before you do that. Can I give you the Chip? It's a program booster._ "

Roll blinked while surprised at the idea of a program booster, especially if this might increase her healing abilities. "Alright, but make it quick."

" _Ok! Program Advance! Battle Chip! Santa Program! Slot-In!_ "

Roll blinked before her entire body changed into into one wearing a sexy Santa outfit with a long skirt with ribbons going down them, long sleeves with candy cane claws, a large hat with two points on it, and had a large bag on her back while she had a christmas tree on her symbol.

" _Tada! It's Santa Roll EXE!_ "

"M-Mayl!" she blushed. "Where did you get something like this?"

" _It was a limited edition Chip. And it's only until the holidays are over._ " She smiled. " _And your healing powers are increased and you can now hit people with exploding presents! Isn't that fun for virus busting?_ "

Roll blushed at that before hearing a loud scream that sounded like Megaman. "Megaman!" She ran towards the sound and noticed the entire area was starting to ice over. "Megaman where are you!"

" **RRRROOOAAARRR!** "

She froze as a massive humanoid creature with long curved goat horns, the face of a old man with dagger like teeth, long chains attached to his arms and legs, sharp whip like claws, goat like legs, a large bag on his back and a symbol of a whip on his chest stomped out of the alleyway while the bag was moving and screaming for some reason.

The giant walked around while Roll saw Megaman's leg poking out of a hole in the bag.

"Oh no, he's got Megaman!" She cried out while running after the giant. "Hey!"

It stopped and growled.

"Um who are you?"

" **...Krampusman EXE. And you are good, not like the others.** " It said with a goat like bellow. " **Now leave, I am taking the rest of the Netnavis that are naughty.** "

"But you have my friend in there!"

" **I care not for them. All Netnavis are wicked.** " He growled while walking away.

"But I am one! Now let them go!" She yelled.

" **Run along or I will put you into my sack of pain.** " He growled while getting annoyed.

Roll frowned before throwing an exploding present at him, only to see him getting annoyed.

" **You have sealed your fate.** " Krampusman growled before chains came out of the bag and lashed out at Roll.

She jumped to the side and hurled several more which blew them up.

" **Whip Storm.** " He growled while whips came out of his bag and caused a blizzard to form.

Roll braced herself from the sudden chill. Only to get hit by the bag right in the face, causing a lot of damage.

She went flying back with Megaman poking his head out through the hole.

"Rol-" he tried to say before getting pushed back in by Krampusman.

" **Such a fool. I have been around since the Alpha system, you can not stop me.** "

Roll pushed herself with a glare. "I will stop you! For christmas!" She pulled out a present from the bag and opened it to reveal a gold whistle with a reindeer on it. "Eh?"

" **And just how will you do that with a whistle?** "

"Um...this?" She said before blowing it.

Which caused fifty reindeers with electrified horns to tackled Krampusman.

" **Ahhh!** " He bellowed before Roll jumped up and slashed at him with her candy cane claws, hitting the symbol and caused it to break.

" **NOOOOOO!** " Krampusman screamed before exploding into ice, data, and coal as Megaman went flying into the ground head first.

"OW!"

"Megaman!" Roll cried out before running towards him and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks Roll." he smiled hugging back while other netnavis groaned around. He then looked at the outfit. "Um...isn't that a little…much?"

"It wasn't my idea, it was a present from Mayl." She blushed red.

"Well it looks nice." 'And cute.'

"Thanks, but are you ok?"

He shivered in fear while recalling all the chains, whips and killer gingerbread men trying to eat him. "I think I'm gonna skip on a christmas party."

"Huh? Why?" Roll asked.

"I'll explain later." He said before Roll pulled out a gift and gave it to him.

"For you."

He opened it and showed a picture of Roll, naked, which made him blush while Roll noticed and turned red.

"S-SORRY!"

"Why would you give me this!?" He blushed bright red. "I-I'm not complaining of course!"

Roll blushed while looking at the bag. "It must be this crazy bag!"

'Hot.' He thought before snow started to fall on them as well as several mistletoes.

"Hey, where did these..."

"No idea." She answered. "But since it's the holidays want you know…"

"Hang out?"

She huffed before kissing his cheek. "That you numbskull."

He blushed before fainting into her cleavage with a shit eating grin.

"Well at least I know he'll have sweet dreams."

(End of story two)

The CD came out of the TV while some raccoons were mooning the snowman.

"You furry little critters get on out of here." He said before looking at the screen. "Time for the next one."

The snowman placed a CD into the TV while a woodpecker landed on the play button.

"I hope you get a Schnee full out of this one."

(Story Three- A Grimm Schnee Christmas)

-Dimension 98765- 99 RWBY, Vale, Beacon-

"Merry Christmas!" Velvet cried out while passing team RWBY's room, which seems off for some reason.

And by off, well let's just say three thirds of the team were either homesick or just not into the christmas season. And for once it wasn't Weiss.

"Huh..." Ruby, Yang and Blake said while just over all depressed.

"What's wrong with everyone?" Asked Weiss while the only one in a happy mood.

"Homesick." Blake sighed. "Among other things."

"Same." Yang and Ruby sighed.

"Wait, if you miss home, why not just go there for the holidays?" Weiss asked.

They sighed. "The airships are closed and they are too busy to visit."

"Well can't you head out some other way?" Weiss asked before Ruby pointed to the massive blizzard currently blocking the entrances. "Oh."

"It won't let up until tomorrow." Yang sighed. "And well, I just feel like celebrating."

"We all do Yang, we all do." spoke Blake.

"Not me." Weiss frowned. "Christmas is a time for good will on earth, and I might be from an...unusually family but I don't let that stop me from celebrating." 'When I was younger it was a different story.'

"Sorry Weiss, but it just feels like we're gonna miss all the fun. And dad was gonna let me and Yang bake christmas cookies this year too."

"And some christmas ramen with trout." Blake sighed.

"Oh come on, it's more than just a bunch of food. You can enjoy it anywhere you're at."

Ruby sighed while slumping on her bed. "That's easier said than done."

Weiss facepalmed at this. "You dolts! What WOULD make you guys happy?!"

"Santa/Lots of tuna/Seeing my mom." All of them said at the same time.

She let out a sigh and face palmed. "Really? That's what you three want?"

They nodded.

'Dolts!'

(Later)

Weiss looked at the headmaster's room before knocking on it. "Headmaster, can I have a word with you?"

Silence.

Knock knock knock.

"Headmaster, are you there?" Weiss asked again.

Silence.

Weiss frowned before knocking again. "Headmaster! Open up!"

Silence.

And cue Weiss getting very mad and kicked the door open. "OZPIN!"

And cue seeing Ozpin reading a book of christmas stories while not wearing a shirt. 'These three ghosts reminds me of the time I scared my other bodies for kicks. Good times.'

"Headmaster!"

He looked up and saw Weiss in his office while light blushing. "Oh miss Schnee, what brings you to my office?"

"I came to talk to you about how to lift the other student's spirits if we're stuck here until tomorrow."

He raised his eyebrow. "That's all?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing, I just thought it was something else." 'Like finally helping me win a bet with Glynda. Really miss Schnee and mister Arc are better than that Neptune fellow.'

Weiss sighed. "Please headmaster, I really need to lift my teams spirits up. They are acting like someone killed Zwei."

"Do not worry miss Schnee, right now the best course is to get the snow out of the way and the buses working. It will take some time, but the students will be home for the holiday."

Weiss sighed. "I just want to help lift their spirits. I mean I asked them what it would take to make them happy and for Yang it's her mother, Blake it's tuna, and for that dolt….she wants to see Santa Claus."

"Same as many other children."

"But she still wants to see Santa." Weiss lightly blushed. "And...so did I when I was younger."

'Ah. So that's what's going on.' "Miss Schnee, if you really want to lift their spirits, then perhaps I can help."

Weiss blinked before Ozpin pulled out a small box from his desk.

"This WAS an old gift I was supposed to give to miss Rose's mother when she was in Beacon, but I couldn't get it to her in time before she went home for the holidays. I kept it for...sentimental reasons but perhaps you could fill in the role stored within this gift from days long past?"

"What's in it?"

Ozpin smiled. "I suggest you open it up in private. After all, the best surprise is the one you don't see coming."

Weiss raised an eyebrow before sighing and walked away.

"Oh and miss Schnee. I do work out so that's why I have some muscles." He said with a smirk while Weiss blushed and walked away.

(Later)

Weiss sat in the toilet seat while her team was still depressed, as she looked at the unopened package on her lap. "This better do the trick."

She opened it and turned bright red as it was very sexy Santa outfit with long black stockings, some red high heels with reindeer on the sides, a tiny miniskirt, a long white cape with candy canes on it, a long fluffy hat stitched onto the hood, and had a small red bra with fluffy fur straps that went around the stomach area.

Needless to say this WASN'T what she expected at all.

"W-What is this?!" She blushed before reading a note on it which read ' _Merry christmas Summer Rose, I hope this will make your time with mister Xiao Long happy this holiday season._ _From Ozpin._ ' "Was he trying to play matchmaker?!"

As she was trying to comprehend this, a Geist Grimm slowly floated into Cinder's room and looked at her as the others were busy getting ready for some christmas stealing.

"Ah." Cinder smirked. "Good thing you came, I have only one order for you. And that is." She pointed to the calendar. "Ruin christmas for the students here."

It nodded before floating away.

"Thanks to this blizzard I will ruin the holiday of hope and get revenge on Santa not giving me a loving family! Ha ha ha!"

"Uh, Cinder?" spoke Emerald.

She turned to her. "What is it Emerald?"

"Care to try some of this special eggnog? I made it myself."

Cinder looked at it. "Is it spiked or poisoned by Mercury's bad attempts to cook or make anything decent?"

"I resent that!" Mercury yelled while eating a candy cane.

"No, I made sure of that."

Cinder shrugged before taking the cup of eggnog. "Fine, but if I get drunk I'm holding you responsible."

'Crap.' She thought while her dreams of sleeping with Cinder was dashed out the window.

(With Weiss)

She blushed while wearing the outfit and was feeling very embarrassed. "I can't believe I put this on." She looked at the skirt and groaned. "And it's so small."

As she looked at the mirror, she started thinking about her team's reaction and it slowly made her feel a little more confident.

"Still, maybe that dolt will be happy seeing a Santa? Or laugh at me."

As for her team, well they were just looking at either books or just eating some cookies to pass the time. Unaware that something was knocking at the front door.

BANG!

With the force of one of Yang's punches.

"Huh? Who's there." Ruby asked before getting up and opened the door.

Only to see a massive construct made from a giant christmas tree, decorations and stars that made up the legs and arms, candy cane toes and claws, and had a Geist mask in the middle of it that was protected by thick colorful glass. " **Grrrr.** "

"...HOLY CRAP!"

"What is that?!" cried Yang before the Grimm knocked Ruby into the room and broke the doorframe down. "RUBY!"

The Grimm walked into the room before sending candy cane arrows at Blake.

She went wide eyed before dodging the attack, only to the candy to get imbedded into the wall behind her.

" **Grrrr.** "

"I don't know what this is, but it's going down!" spoke Yang.

The Grimm sent more candy canes at them while Weiss heard the commotion as the Grimm then stomped on to Ruby's stomach.

"GAH! Curse you candy cane toes!"

"Get off my sister!" Yang yelled before getting wrapped with several christmas wreaths. "Hey!"

Blake rushes at her before getting punched by the Grimm and was sent right onto the floor.

Weiss, who was peeking from a crack in the door, went wide eyed and felt her blood boiling. 'Sexy dress or not, I'm going to kick him into oblivion!'

" **Grrrrr.** "

BANG!

"Get away from them!" Weiss yelled while pointing at the Grimm while holding her weapon. "Or you're going to get on the naughty list permanently!" 'I can't believe I just said that!'

"Weiss!"

She rushed towards the Grimm while using glyphs to create large bags of toys to stumble the Grimm off of Ruby as she dodged the candy cane missiles.

"What the? When did she change her name to Weiss Claus?" Yang said in shock. "Not that I'm complaining."

" **Grrr!** " The Grimm growled before getting hit by an ice candy cane to the face.

"Here, you could use something minty." Weiss said with a smirk before using her blade to slash the glass off before using a glyph to increase her speed and began to hit the Grimm with a reindeer.

" **GRRR!** " It growled before sending stars at the girl.

She dodged them before jumping up and used her blade to pierce the mask, breaking it. "MERRY CHRISTMAS MOTHERFUCKER!"

It spasmed before the mask exploded into darkness particles and left the objects to fall on the ground.

"...damn." Blake said with surprise.

"Weiss? Where did you…"

"Don't ask." Weiss blushed before Ruby looked at her. "What?"

"You're Santa! Oh my gush! Thank you! Thank you!"

She blushed while Yang looked lost.

"I don't mean to rain on your parade, but why are you in that outfit? Trying to get a boyfriend or something?"

"N-No!" She blushed. "I'm….ugh. I'm trying to lift your spirits up you dolts!"

"By wearing that?" Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Well maybe, but you girls have been acting like the world ended! I just thought I would wear something similar to Santa and then get you guys gifts." She groaned. "But that went down the toilet."

"But you look amazing in it!" cheered Ruby.

"Wait, I do?"

"Yeah! You look so cool in it!"

She blushed before sighing. "Ruby, to be honest. The headmaster gave me this, and well...it was supposed to be your mother's gift."

"...eh?!"

"It's true." 'Hopefully she's not mad I'm wea-'

"Holy Dust! That's even better!"

Yang and Blake chuckled at this while Weiss was dumbfounded.

"What?"

Ruby smiled while hugging her. "I mean I know I miss mom, but seeing you wearing something like that to cheer me up? That made my day! Thank you Weiss!"

She blushed at the hug. "T-Thanks. But are you three still not happy about being with family?"

Blake shook her head. "A little, but seeing you going this far to help us, well it actually made us happy."

"Yeah." Yang smirked. "And if I didn't know better, I thought you wanted to make US your family. Well, we are but oh you know what I mean Weiss Claus."

Weiss huffed at the new nickname.

"Oh don't act like that." Yang chuckled. "I'm just saying we are the best team AND family out there. And you're the little sister I never knew I had."

"And me?" Blake said sarcastically.

"The 'bee'utiful wife of course." She winked.

"That pun was so forceful it actually sounded funny."

"Who said I was making a pun?" She asked while Blake turned red in the face as Weiss had an idea and for once in her life, gave them all a group hug.

"Merry christmas you dolts." She said with a smile.

They smiled at this while returning the hug. But for a certain villain, it was going off badly.

(With Cinder)

"Hic!" Cinder swayed from side to side while holding a glass of eggnog in her hands and a pair of Emerald's panties on her head. "Tis the season for hic!"

Emerald blushed while completely naked and trying to keep her exposed body away from Mercury's gaze.

"Wow, now this is a Christmas I can get behind." Mercury smirked while looking at the naked thief and the very drunk woman.

'Why did I add so much alcohol to the eggnog?!'

(End of story three)

The CD came out of the TV while some seals started clapping at the snowman with glee.

"Ort ort ort!"

"Oh? You fellas liked that?"

"Ort ort ort!" They clapped before eating the snowman's carrot nose and walked away.

"Hey! You give that back!"

ZOOP!

"YUI WHERE ARE YOU!" Omni yelled while looking around. "Ugh! Still no sign of him." He then went back into the portal as the snowman placed a new CD in the TV.

"Time to get the next one up before I go seal hunting."

(Story Four- A Happy Nu Christmas)

-Dimension 67123- 91, The 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi-

(Insert Frosty the Snowman)

"Ugh, stupid snow." Ragna grumbled while kicking some snow with his feet while seeing people looking happy with this holiday. "Fucking Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

"Merr-" one person said before getting hit in the face with Ragna's fist.

"Just shut the fuck up!" He growled while looking not only pissed, but very depressed.

This was due to three big reasons, one his childhood was destroyed, two his sister and 'brother' are either possessed or trying to fucking kill him, and well, he found the holidays not worth his energy after losing A LOT in his life.

"Fuck this day!" He yelled while not noticing a certain murakumo unit watching him from a rooftop.

Or that a certain green haired bastard was right behind him and a yandere brother was hiding behind a corner.

'Ragna.'

"Hey Rags." Said Hazuma before stabbing him in the back with a knife and walked away. "Bye Rags."

"GAH!" he cried out falling to his knees with a glare. "Hazuma you bastard!"

"Oh brother~!"

'Oh no.' Ragna thought as Jin ran towards him.

"Brother!"

(A few minutes later)

Ragna groaned while covered in blood and cuts as he entered his apartment and landed on the ground. "Fucking….holidays…." He passed out while saying one thing that caught a certain stalker's ears. "Why….can't I….get a...break…."

'Ragna…' Nu thought while hiding in his closet. 'Nu feels so bad for you, but what can Nu do to help?'

As she walked out of the closet, she noticed a magazine with a picture of Santa Claus handing out gifts and it clicked in her head.

'That's it! Nu will become Santa Claus! Oh Nu will give Ragna so many gifts that he will be happy! And then Nu will be kissed and fucked at the same time!' She thought while drooling a little at the sex part. 'But first, Nu must find the right clothes.'

She walked out of the room while closing the door behind her.

'And Nu has an idea where to find one.'

(Later)

-Litchi's Clinic-

Knock knock.

"Coming." Litchi said before opening the door.

"Hello." Nu said. "Can Nu have a special costume?"

"...what?"

"Can Nu have a costume?"

"A costume?"

"A costume." She nodded. "Nu wants a sexy Santa outfit to help Ragna."

'Wait...she's willing to do costumes?! Oh god! This is the best christmas present ever!' She thought while her eyes sparkled with joy. "Then let's get you right now!"

'Hopefully Nu won't get molested.'

(Later)

Nu looked at her outfit, which was just a red bra with fur around the edges, a tiny skirt with long red stockings, white high heels with snowmen on them, long red shoulderless sleeves with mistletoe on them, and a Santa hat on her head, and was very surprised at the craftsmanship.

"Like it? This WAS supposed to be Noel's or perhaps Tsubaki's costume, but they left before I showed this to them." Litchi smiled with pride. 'That and Bullet, but she's been avoiding me like the plague lately.'

"Nu loves it." Nu smiled. "And perhaps Ragna will love it!"

"So you want to borrow this or pay for it?"

She turned to Litchi before saying. "Nu has no idea. But Nu will save christmas for Ragna."

"That may be tricky."

She cocked her head. "Why? Nu just wants to give Ragna presents."

"This is when he's his most grumpy, haven't you noticed?"

"Nu knows, but Nu doesn't care. Nu will make Ragna happy even if Nu gets deactivated." She said before walking away. "This Nu swears!"

"...hey wait! You didn't pay!" She yelled.

(Later)

Nu smiled while sneaking around the area, looking for gifts to give Ragna, or just steal whatever comes first. So far though, nothing caught her eye.

But it doesn't mean that she didn't get any candy or cookies from children and kaka members alike.

"Nom nom." She said while eating a gingerbread man. "Nu needs to find something good and soon."

That was when she saw Tsubaki getting a gift for Jin, a large box of sword polisher.

'I hope he likes it.'

"Oh! Nu can use that!" She said before snatching it away and ran for it. "Ho ho ho!"

"Hey!"

Nu smiled before getting tackled by Tao and got mugged herself.

"Ha ha! Ice man's not getting presents today meow!"

"That's Nu's!"

"No it's mine!" Tsubaki yelled.

Tao ran off while Tsubaki ran after her, but Nu was stepped on while getting pushed into the fluffy snow.

"Ow."

(Later)

Nu pouted while feeling like she lost a good present for Ragna. "Nu needs new idea."

She then noticed a toy store in the distance and went wide eyed. "That's it! Nu can get Ragna a toy!"

As she ran towards it, she noticed that there were some kids waiting for someone on a chair.

"Where's Santa?" One boy asked sadly.

"Santa is supposed be here."

"He should be here!"

Nu blinked while feeling a little sad as well, but that was when an elf, aka Bang in an elf outfit, grabbed her.

"Hey! There's the Santa! Come here and help these kids out with their wishes!"

"Huh? But Nu's-"

"CHILDREN! I BANG SHISHIGAMI! HAVE BROUGHT SANTA!" He yelled while placing Nu on the chair. "REJOICE!"

The kids blinked with Nu just as confused.

"Nu confused." She said before the children cheered with joy.

"SANTA!"

"Step right on up and tell Santa what you want!"

And cue a stampede.

(Several children later)

Nu sighed while the last child, which was Carl, sat on her lap while she looked exhausted. "Nu wants a break."

"Santa. For christmas I want my sister to be human again."

"And where is your sister?"

He pointed to Ada, who was right near the entrance.

"...a robot? Nu lost."

"She wasn't always like that, and I'm hoping there's a chance she could be turned back to normal."

"Oh. Nu doesn't know." She sighed. "But Nu knows that you will be happy even with a mechanized body."

"Really?"

"Yes, as long as you love her like a newlywed on their honeymoon. And rocking the bed." Nu sighed with a perverted grin.

"Huh? Rock the bed?"

"You know, fucking~" Nu smiled as Ada grabbed Carl and dragged him away. "Huh? Oh, bye! Nu will make sure Santa knows about your fucking!"

"What is that!"

"Sex!" She yelled while Bang sweatdropped as she looked at him. "So is Nu done?"

"Uh...yes."

She smiled before seeing a box of toys near the exit. "What's that?"

"Oh! That is the extra presents for the staff."

"Can Nu have one?"

"Why exactly?"

"To help Ragna cheer up!"

"Go ahead."

She ran towards the boxes before taking the entire box and ran away. "Thank you!"

"Hey save some for the staff!"

(Later)

-Ragna's apartment-

"I'm gonna try and sleep the day away." Ragna sighed before noticing something going down the chimney. "Huh?"

And cue Nu landed on the ground covered in soot, wearing a sexy Santa outfit, and had a large box of presents in her hands. "MERRY CHRISTMAS RAGNA!"

"Nu?! What the hell are you doing in my apartment?"

She smiled while giving him the box. "Being Ragna's Santa! Nu wants to make Ragna happy!"

"Oh yeah? How?"

She opened the box to reveal tons of presents. "For you~"

Ragna blinked at this.

"Open one."

"Pass."

She pouted. "Why? Nu got these for being a Santa."

"Because I hate Christmas."

"But Nu wants to make Ragna happy." She said sadly. "And I worked hard to make Ragna happy."

"Well you didn't need to worry about it anyway. I mean, why not just worry about yourself this time of year?"

Nu blinked. "Isn't christmas the day of goodwill towards all? Nu wants to make Ragna happy because Nu cares for Ragna. And Nu will do anything to make Ragna happy, so please open a present."

He groaned and rubbed his head. "Fine, just one."

She smiled before seeing Ragna opening a gift, which was a small plushie of….Saya, Ragna's sister, in a pink dress. "Oh! It's the Proprietors special christmas plush! How rare!"

"...still not feeling happy."

"But…" she pouted. "Nu thought Ragna could be happy…."

'Aw great, why does she have to make that face?'

"Ragna, please just be happy." She sniffled. "Nu did good but….sniff."

"Ok ok, no need to cry." he sighed. "Look, I hate christmas for a lot of reasons."

"Because Ragna lost family?" Nu asked.

"...you can say that."

Nu moves closer to him and nuzzled his arm. "Then can Nu be Ragna's family? For tonight?"

Ragna blinked at that suggestion. He sighed and shook his head. "Fine."

She smiled before showing him some mistletoe. "Pucker up!"

"Hey where'd you get that?!"

"Nu's chest." She said before kissing Ragna on the lips and started making out with him. 'Nu happy!"

"Mmm!"

(End of story four)

The CD popped out of the TV while the snowman was getting licked by an anteater with a hat on its head.

"Lick lick lick."

"How did you even get out here in this cold?"

It shrugged before licking the snowman's face. "Lick lick lick."

"What's with all the animals messing with me today?"

"Lick lick." It said before walking away as the snowman put in the next CD into the TV.

"Hopefully he prefers a regular slushie."

(Story Five- Extract of Santa)

-Dimension 41234- 12 AGK, Empire, on the outer walls-

It was the season of giving in the corrupted nation, with fear and despair in place of hope. But for a select few in this place of evil, hope for Saint Nick is waiting to bloom.

"Ahh, it's finally here again." Said Esdeath while looking from the walls and right towards the village, a bonfire in its center as people were making merry. "Christmas, a time where the wear and strong become indistinguishable."

"Don't you mean when people can have fun together without worrying about stuff?" asked Wave.

She turned to him. "For some, but in my eyes this holiday is too abstract. Especially when christmas is just an excuse to keep the peace."

"Well you're not wrong."

"Plus this holiday is too bland for a former Partas clan member." She sighed. "Where's the death and the deadly frostbite?"

"Uh...not here?" he sweatdropped.

Esdeath looked at the village before looking at the sky. "This holiday needs something Wave. Something that would make everything more...festive."

"Mistletoe?"

"No." 'But a good idea for later.' She thought while raising her hands up. "What it needs is a blizzard the likes the empire has never seen before!"

"Wait what?"

She smirked before causing the clouds to darken as the sound of bells were heard.

"On Dancer, on Prancer, on Vixin-"

"Schneesturm!" She yelled while causing a massive blizzard to form over the empire while a large sleigh was beginning to freeze over and caused it to crash land on the top walls. (Blizzard!)

CRASH!

"Ho ho ho no!" cried out a jolly man in shock.

Wave and Esdeath blinked before seeing a sled with eight tiny reindeer, a large bag full of presents, and had a jolly old man at the head of the sleigh, looking all frozen and in pain.

"What in Krampus' name just happened?" The man groaned before looking at the two. "Oh Esdeath and Wave, two of my worse naughty list members I ever had the misfortune to write down."

"Wait, Santa?!" spoke Wave in disbelief. "You're real?!"

"Of course I am." He said while trying to get up and felt his leg was broken. "Gah! But who in the world just froze and nearly destroyed the sleigh?"

Esdeath blinked. "That would be me, and WHY am I on the naughty list?"

"For many reasons." He grunted in pain. "One of which is you killing and maiming children!"

"So? They were weak."

"Not everyone beloved in that mentality of yours." He frowned while groaning. "And because of your actions, christmas will not happen this night."

"Wait, why am I on the list? I'm not that bad." spoke up Wave.

"Because you are fighting for a corrupt nation." He frowned. "And nearly or killed the Night Raid, the only NICE people in this nation, who might I add are ALL on my naughty list!"

"Well you flying over the empire could be seen as intrusion, so I am in my right to detain you." spoke Esdeath.

He frowned. "Really? You want the children to be without a figure of hope? Are you that heartless?"

"No, just a l-"

"Leader yes I heard." Santa interrupted. "But I remember when you were still a child, still a killer, but was a good little girl that helped her neighbors and fed the members of your tribe that needed it."

Esdeath blinked while recalling that part of her life.

"Ah!" He cried out while his leg was bleeding. "You two have seen me, so I begrudgingly allow you to….ugh."

"To what?" Wave asked with worry.

"Save christmas."

That made the two go wide eyed.

"What?" Esdeath said in mild shock.

"You heard me. You two have to save christmas." He groaned in pain. "By riding my sleigh and going all around the world giving gifts to the nice and coal to the naughty. And no, you aren't giving anyone here except the ACTUAL nice children coal, I'm looking at you Esdeath."

She frowned with Wave holding his hands up.

"H-Hang on! That's a little much, even for us."

"And why would you think that? You use Teigu, and yet you can't comprehend a magic sleigh and reindeer?"

"I mean even we couldn't go around the whole world in one night!"

He chuckled in pain. "Don't fret, my reindeer have taken this journey since before your first emperor's birth. They know the path, but first...GET ME A UNCORRUPTED DOCTOR!"

Esdeath frowned while admitting in her head that she's been a bit naughty lately and while she wanted to keep this man detained in a dungeon, it wouldn't be a good idea for the next generation, more specifically hers and Tatsumi's.

(Later)

Esdeath looked at the Night Raid mole with a frown while pointing to Santa. "Get him to the Night Raid headquarters and tell them he's in pain. And if he dies, you are going with him. Understand?"

"Y-Yes."

"Then go!" She yelled while the mole carried the holiday icon away as Wave sweatdropped and looked at the reindeer.

Who were sniffing and trying to eat his hair.

"Knock it off!" He yelled before Esdeath walked over and touched the edge of the sled.

POOF!

Only to get covered in green and red snowflakes.

She coughed before noticing her outfit was now a tight fitting Santa outfit with a tiny skirt, a very fluffy bra, short white high heels and see through stockings, a Santa hat on her head in the shape of her own cap, and a long white cape.

Wave blinked while looking at the sled in disbelief as a reindeer with a red nose chewed on his pants. "Hey!"

"Huh." She looked at herself before getting a sadistic idea and pushed Wave onto the sleigh.

POOF!

Which caused Wave to wear nothing but red boxers and a Santa hat.

'If Tatsumi was here I would be turned on.'

"H-Hey!" he covered his groin. "I can't wear just this!"

"Let's get this mission done." She said while jumping into the front seat. "And if I can wear this with no shame, then you must under my orders."

"But-"

"I order you to get in and wear that outfit." She said coldly.

"Yes general." He grumbled before getting in. "But how do we get these reindeer into the air?"

"Simple." She smirked. "We-"

And cue the reindeer running into the sky without a command, causing Esdeath to scream in surprise.

(Later)

-Somewhere in the world-

'How so I get these beasts to follow my commands?!' Esdeath thought while trying to get them to land, only for them not to land on a spot she wanted, just the ones THEY felt like landing on.

In hindsight, she should've ASKED how to ride this sleigh but her pride got in the way. And she's paying for it along with an air sick Wave.

"Ugh….Esdeath." Wave groaned. "Please land this...ugh…."

"I'm trying, but these animals won't listen!"

"Ugh…" he groaned before looking at a list Santa left. "Oh. Look at this nice list….ugh….Kurome is on it? Sweet...ugh…"

"That's not helping!"

The reindeer rode across the sky while Wave looked at the list and saw something on it.

"Esdeath….Tatsumi's on the list. Along with something...ugh odd."

And cue a blushing general fawning over a crush. "What? What is it?"

"It's...ugh 'To the roof of the child' followed by a….ugh. Blank name." Wave groaned. "Maybe it's...code for something?"

"That is strange, are you sure you're reading it right?"

"Yes...ugh." He groaned while saying. "To the roof of the child...Kurome."

And cue the reindeer turning around and sped towards the other end of the earth.

(Back home)

And landed on the castle of the Jaegers, as Esdeath saw a pink package appear from the bag and landed in her hands.

"What the….fuck?" Wave said in shock. "How did we get here already?!"

"I guess those words do work." She said before looking at a large chimney that appeared out of nowhere and smirked. "And it's time to reward my group properly."

Wave watched her jumped into the chimney while shivering from the cold. 'I hope this isn't too long. I'm freezing.'

(Several nations later)

-In the air-

"Holy crap! So many...ugh!" Wave groaned while checking the list five times. "And holy...ugh. We have three nice people left!"

"We'll be done in no time."

"But the three are….Leone, Najenda and….ugh Tatsumi." He groaned in pain as his face turned green.

"Tatsumi?"

"Yes…" he groaned as Esdeath started to grin and smirked.

"To the roof of the child Tatsumi! Go you dumb beasts!" She yelled with conviction.

The reindeer bucked a little before diving down right onto a cliff side.

Where the Night Raid is currently sleeping in due to being hidden within said cliffside.

"Zzzzzz." Tatsumi snored while a fireplace appeared in his room as Esdeath landed with a red present in her hands. "Zzzz."

'He's so cute!' She thought with a blush, only to notice he was sleeping naked and was almost falling off the bed. She popped a nosebleed and smiled wider.

"Zzzzzz." He snored as Esdeath walked towards him and left the present right on his bed, and then left her panties in his mouth.

'Hope he likes it.' She thought with a grin before going back up the chimney.

(Some time before morning)

Both Jaeger members sighed in relief as they finished the mission, only to remember that Santa was still in the Night Raid HQ, and they were back at the castle.

"Should we go get him?" Wave asked before Esdeath shrugged.

"We did the mission, he can get back on his own." She said while not knowing Santa was behind her with a crutch.

"Yes you did, but one deed you did won't be enough to get out of the naughty list." He frowned.

"AH!"

Santa limped towards the sleigh. "The only way you CAN get out of it is to change your ways. For example stopping your corrupted nation from destroying the hope of the world. After all, without hope humanity is doomed to be destroyed by hate."

Esdeath frowned. "The weak should be destroyed."

"Then why are the meek stronger than the great?" He said. "For even the greatest power on earth can be toppled. For example, I have seen in my magic snow globe how Honest is turning this nation into a weak power, and if you are so keen on strength, then you must know your nation will fall to the hopes of the meek."

'He's gonna get her mad.' thought Wave.

But to his surprise, Santa's words rung true in Esdeath's soul.

"Now." He got into the sleigh and pulled out two presents. "For your actions tonight, you will get presents. But remember, change your actions or your fate will be that of naughty and hopeless."

Both took the gifts as the reindeers flew away and into the distance.

"So…" Wave said. "You mad?"

"...no." She sighed. "Just got me thinking."

"About?"

"The empire. I understand how great it is from expansion over the land, but the emperor is weak and so is the will of the minister and his lackeys. They act more like spiders then men."

'Even I knew that.'

"So first thing after we open these presents, we are going to take over." She smirked. "And by we, I mean….sigh. A alliance with the Night Raid, as much as it kills me to say it."

Wave sweatdropped at this excuse to be closer to Tatsumi before opening his present, only to find a vile of medicine with a letter that read 'Give to your love, to extend her life force and rejuvenate her body and mind. Saint Nick.' "W-Wait love?!"

"What does it say?"

"Um! Nothing!" He blushed while running away, forgetting he was still in his outfit.

"Odd." She said before opening her gift and saw a doll of Tatsumi with tons of clothing options for the doll to wear. "It's perfect! Now if only it were the actual Tatsumi."

As she gushed at the doll, she made her conviction and decided to get him even if she would die to do so. All the while said boy was waking up to panties in his mouth.

'WHAT THE FUCK?!'

(End of story five)

The CD popped out of the TV while an eagle was eating some popcorn and cawing at the movie along with some orcs.

"How can an eagle come out here in the cold?"

"No idea pal." One orc said. "But that skit was funny! But it needs more blood!"

"Yeah!" The others said with grins. "More blood!"

"This is meant to be about Christmas, not bloodshed."

"Blood blood blood!" They yelled before Omni popped up again.

"Yui! Where…." He looked at the orcs before grabbing them. "YOU STOLE HIM NOW DIE!"

ZOOP!

The snowman chuckled at the logic while putting a CD into the TV. "Next story."

(Story Six- Reaper of the Claus)

-Dimension 65123- 01 B, Karakura Town, Ichigo's house-

Rukia looked from the closet while Ichigo was putting some lights on Kon's fluffy body.

"Hey! Stop doing that!"

"Sorry, but Yuzu wants to decorate everything in the house, even you." Ichigo deadpanned.

"I'm not a tree!"

"But you are a toy."

Rukia blinked. "So christmas is…..about decorating?"

"That's half of it, but what are you trying to say?"

"To be honest, shinigami don't celebrate christmas." Rukia admitted.

"Really? But there's tons of you, don't you celebrate any holiday?"

"We well….don't." She lightly blushed. "It ruins the work ethics or something crazy."

"Wow, sounds boring."

"It is." Rukia said before jumping out of the closet and jumped to the window. "Well I need to get some fresh air, see you later."

"Rukia don't leave me!" Kon cried out. "Take me with you!"

And cue Rukia leaving.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

(Elsewhere)

Rukia jumped from roof to roof while seeing so many decorations and the like all drop the area. 'This holiday is so…..strange.' she thought before landing on one. 'What's so special that they need all of this?'

That was when she noticed a small book on the ground which read 'Twas the Night before Christmas'.

"What's this?" She said while picking it up and began reading it.

(A little while later)

"Amazing...I had no idea that's what this holiday was about." Rukia said with stars in her eyes. "To bring good will to all, and help children too!"

As she felt happy about this revelation, a large crack in space appeared under the building and produced an obese humanoid creature with a red suit, a marble white mask of Saint Nick, a large hole on its forehead, black boots and had a bag attached to its back with stitches.

" **Ho ho ho, time to eat again.** " The creature smirked before walking away with a grin.

However, Rukia noticed and started to get very VERY mad.

'I won't let him do what he wants!' She thought while gripping her Zanpakuto, but got a better idea that might give the Hollow a bit of karma. 'And I know HOW to do it.'

(Later)

The Hollow smirked while looking from a corner and saw a group of unsupervised children playing with snowballs. " **Ho ho ho.** "

"Ha! Got you!"

"No fair!"

SPLAT!

"Ah!"

"Got you!"

"Ha ha ha!"

The Hollow smirked before moving closer to them with a evil grin. He then raised a claw up and moved towards a boy's head while the bag on its back started to form worm like tentacles.

"HOLD IT!"

He stopped and turned. " **Ho?** "

And from the rooftop, was Rukia, but was wearing a red bodysuit with white fluffy dots on the wrists and sides, red sandals, black gloves, a Santa hat on her head, a large bag on her back, and….was very fat with a large gut and a new D cup chest and large ass.

"You shall not eat those children while I Santa Claus, lives on! Ho ho ho!"

" **...what the ho ho hoing fuck?!** " He yelled while Rukia was slowly regretting getting into the character of Santa, literally!

"Leave them alone!" She yelled while jumping down and hit the Hollow with the bag.

CRACK!

Which was full of coal for some reason along with ice.

" **OW!** "

Rukia took this opportunity to take out her Zanpakuto and slashed the Hollow's mask off, causing the Hollow to summon the gates of hell and got dragged in there by chains.

" **NOOOOOOOO!** "

SLAM!

"Woah!"

"What was that?"

"Why is the snow all melted?"

"Is that Santa?" Asked one girl while pointing to Rukia.

"It is!"

Rukia blinked before getting in character. "Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas, how are you little ones?"

The children ran towards her and started asking for gifts and lots of christmas cheers.

(Later)

Ichigo walked back into his room while wearing a Santa outfit and noticed something.

A very fat Rukia in a Santa outfit….stuck in the window.

"Ho ho ho, merry christmas Ichigo!"

"Rukia? What the…."

"What? I'm Santa, and um...can you get me out? I'm stuck." She asked with a blush.

Ichigo blinked before walking away. "Not my problem."

"Hey! Get back here or I'll give you coal!"

"Just suck in your gut!"

Rukia glared before grabbing some large coal from her bag and chucked it at Ichigo, knocking him out. "Bastard."

'Holy shit! She's huge!' Kon thought while under the bed with a nosebleed. 'And I can see her bra!'

(End of story six)

The CD popped out of the TV while the snowman was busy petting a snow bunny that hopped by during the story.

"Now you little guy are a friendly animal I can handle."

The rabbit looked at the snowman while twitching its nose, only for more snow rabbits to appear in the hundreds.

"Oh boy." He said while putting a CD into the TV as a million snow bunnies appeared. "Uh...nice bunnies?"

They all revealed their sharp teeth as the snowman screamed.

"NEXT STO-AHHHHHH MY SNOWBALLS!"

(Story Seven- Ninja Santa!)

-Dimension 78346- 93 N, Konoha-

Ino sighed while shivering from the cold as she wore a heavy jacket and scarf for her private training. The reason? To get this done before Christmas so she can celebrate with her family.

And the training you are asking so rudely to the writers? Jeez your rude, but it's the summoning jutsu.

Now you maybe thinking, WHY?! And again, rude much. She's just trying to learn so she can become a better student of the Hokage, after all she did teach Sakura how to summon slugs, so why not herself.

Of course it wasn't turning out good.

"Damn it! Why can't I summon anything?!" She snapped while shivering from the cold. "It's supposed to WORK!"

As she tried the hand signs again, she started to think about gifts for her friends, and was….coming up with nothing.

POOF!

"...not again! Why can't I summon anything!?" she yelled while kicking some snow. "If Sakura can do it then why not me?!"

While she did the hand signs again, she started to think about the most tasty turkey in the world. Which got ruined by Naruto and a bowl of ramen.

'I swear he needs to cut back on that stuff.' She thought with a grumble before trying again, only to get smoke. "Damn it!" she punched the snow over and over. "DAMN IT!"

As she huffed and puffed, she didn't know that her hand was bleeding like crazy.

"I'm never gonna get it down!" She yelled before a smoke cloud covered her.

"Ho ho ho."

Ino blinked before seeing an old man with a long white beard, a red outfit with bells on it, a red fluffy hat, thick boots, dark gloves, and holding a large sack on his back appear from the smoke.

"My, I haven't been summoned like this since Indra asked me to give his brother Asura a present."

"Uh...who are you?"

He looked at her before merrily laughing. "Oh such caution. Don't you know by my attire? I am Santa Claus."

Ino blinked before trying to undo the genjutsu, and failed. "Come on, undo."

"Oh Ino." He chuckled. "Jutsus won't work on me, and you know I'm real. Especially when you wrote me a letter for, if I recall right, 'to get a new flower for mommy'."

She jaw dropped as she NEVER told anyone about this, not even Sakura. "You...You….You're actually Santa?!"

He chuckled. "That I am. And you are lucky to have summoned me, for three long centuries of war I have been away. And not many have the faith in me like you have to summon me all the way from the North Pole."

"But...how? I mean I was trying to summon slugs like Sakura and Lady Tsunade."

"Because in your case, you're not interested in slugs." He chuckled.

"But...WHY are you here?"

"To finish my trip around the world." He smiled. "I finished everything but this village. Oh, and is Danzo still around?"

"Uh, yes?"

Santa sighed. "Oh boy, this might be hard."

"Why?"

"Because every year he tries to use his stolen sharingans to take control of me, something about taking over christmas and the wills of children." He sighed before smiling. "But each time I avoid him. Which is good for the hopes of all children."

"Wait, he has the sharingan?"

"More than one, but that is for another day." He said. "Since Danzo is still alive, my job here will be tricky. Especially for young Naruto."

Ino looked lost. "What do you mean?"

Santa sighed. "Well because his parents are dead, it means his hopes are fleeting. So every year I stop by to give him some gifts and a bit of magic, but every time I leave, thieves or just people that see his new gifts will take them and either throw them away or give them to their children under false pretenses. It's a sad thing for a child's hopes and dreams to get shattered by closed minded individuals."

"What?! Since when?!"

"He was born."

"What?!" Ino cried out in shock. "That's terrible!"

"That it is, but he always hopes. And that will help him." Santa chuckled. "Say, since you summoned me and you want to be a sanin. Do you want to learn some christmas magic and help the children of this village?"

"...what?!"

"I mean it. You can learn some magic and help bring the presents to the children. I can not go around here without running into Root agents."

"But you're Santa!"

"Yet if I get caught, the hopes and dreams of children will be taken away. Do you want that?"

"No, but it's your job."

Santa chuckled. "Sometimes a little help can be worth a thousand hours of working."

"Well….fair point." Ino said before Santa placed a snowflake on her forehead which turned into a tattoo.

"There, now you can use christmas magic. Just use hope instead of chakra and you can do anything. Even change appearances and go down chimneys when you're my size, ho ho ho!" He chuckled.

"Really? It's that simple?"

He nodded.

She jaw dropped at this. 'I can do anything with minimal effort!'

"Now, try thinking of an outfit and a sack of toys. You can't just start your route in those clothes."

Ino nodded before doing some hand signs and caused red and green smoke to cover her body. Which it was done, she looked at herself and saw she was wearing long white stockings, a red bikini top and a spiky snowflake skirt that went passed her black high heel boots, long green sleeves and furry gloves, and a small red hat with a snowflake fluff on the tip. And well….it was showing her stomach and back, by a lot!

"Ahhh! W-Why would I wear this?!"

Santa chuckled. "Perhaps you want to be able to breath?"

Ino blushed while a large sack appeared in her hands. "B-But this is a little much."

Santa patted her head. "You will learn to like it, but for now. I must return home, the misses might be looking for me right now."

Ino blinked before the old man proofed away in a flurry of snow. "Hey wait! I can't do this on my own!"

(Later)

Ino grumbled while experimenting with her new magic, and found out she can walk on snow flakes, which she used to 'walk' over the village in search of chimneys to go down. "I pray no one gets a good look at me like this."

As she looked at the houses, she noticed one with a green aura and descended onto the roof. Which she recognized as being Shikamaru's.

A list appeared from her bag and she looked at the many names on it. Each one either golden or pure black.

And Shikamaru's name was golden in nature.

"Guess he's on the nice list." She said before looking at the chimney and then herself. "But it looks a little….small."

That's when her body started to glow.

(In the house)

Ino cried while getting sucked in and squashed like dough before her body appeared at the base of the chimney, right near a tree and a plate of milk and cookies. "Ah! Ok, I'm all for being skinny, but even I think that's much!"

A note appeared in Ino's hand that read 'Can't leave house without eating and drinking plate of milk and cookies. Top rule.'

"...oh kami." She sweatdropped in disbelief while taking out some gifts and placed them under the tree.

(Later)

Ino groaned while holding a very sick stomach and a massive gut as she walked on the snow towards her last destination, Naruto's apartment. "I'm staying away from sweets from now on."

As she walked towards the apartment, she noticed that the lights were still on.

'What's this?' She thought before moving towards the window, and saw Naruto putting some candy on a very tiny tree as he got ready to go to bed.

"Better get to sleep." He said while going under the covers and turned the lights off. "Hopefully no one breaks in again."

'That's a tiny tree.' Ino thought while her stomach groaned and gurgled. 'I can't handle anymore sweets.'

As she went down the chimney, with GREAT difficulty, she noticed that there was a bowl of ramen, some cookies and milk, next to his bed.

'Oh kami no! No more!' She thought while noticing that her sack was very heavy for some reason. She poured the contents out and saw it was various boxes and scrolls with the words 'Uzumaki clan' on it. 'What the?'

"Zzzzzz." Naruto snored before Ino looked at a package and saw a scroll with the picture of a red haired woman on it.

'She's pretty.' She thought while seeing the words 'Your mother is watching from heaven, signed Santa.' "Wait, his mom?!"

"Zzzzzz."

Ino covered her mouth. 'That's his mom! Holy kami, she's beautiful!'

"Zzzzz….mmm…" Naruto snored while Ino saw a letter to Santa on his table and read it.

And it said. 'Santa. Please, let me have a friend to celebrate christmas with. And...maybe a best friend for life? Naruto.'

"What? He feels like he doesn't have any friends? That's crazy." She said before noticing it was very old. "Wait, this is from….before the academy." 'Still, maybe I should….yeah it's crazy. But maybe I should be more friendly towards him? Wait! I got it! I'll bring him over for New Years!'

"Zzzzz….ramen….pools….zzzz."

'And try to get him to try other food.' She thought before looking at the 'Santa' treats. 'Oh kami.'

(Later)

Ino groaned while in her bed, with a massive gut full of last night's food, and well...didn't want to see anyone today. Not even Shikamaru, who was waiting for her at the front door. 'I feel like I'm gonna pop.'

But as she was groaning, she didn't see the kunai fly into the house with a note attached to it, landing on her floor.

"Ah!" She cried out before picking it up and saw it was from Santa, oddly enough. "Let's see, thank you for the help. Hope you use the magic for your missions and life. And P.S. All the fat you get from the food will go to your other parts, if you use a little magic that is. Ho ho ho."

That briefly made her imagine getting a chest like Tsunade. She then got an idea and focused on the assets as her massive stomach disappeared and the fat went all the way to her chest, turning it into an J cup chest.

"...wow!" She grinned while looking very happy. "I guess I got a perfect gift, a new way of helping both me AND my body! Ho ho ho!"

Shikamaru heard the hoing and blinked. 'What the?'

(End of story seven)

The CD came out of the TV as the snowman was putting lights on a big tree as several wolves helped put up the lights.

"Grrr."

"Grrr."

"Grrr."

"Good dogs." He said while setting another CD into the TV. "You get front row seats to this extra special one."

"Grrr."

(Story Eight- Poke Clause)

-Dimension 981234- 56 P, Hoenn-

"Merry Christmas May." Max smiled while him and May were celebrating along with a visiting Ash, who just got back from Unova, a little pissed off though.

"Merry Christmas Max." She smiled as Ash was grumbling in a chair. "What's wrong Ash?"

"Sigh, I should've just left Unova." He sighed. "From that ass Trip to….Iris. It wasn't fun for me."

"Don't let it get you down, it's christmas."

"Still, it's annoying. Especially when I had more fun with you May." He said while May turned red in the face from her 'senpai's' words.

'Oh boy, here we go.' thought Max rolling his eyes.

"So how was it, the trip that was?" Asked May.

"Fine, but it was so cold due to the blizzard. Just like when I was at the North Pole."

"Wait, you've been at the North Pole?"

"Yeah." Ash said. "Even saw Santa."

"I don't believe you." Max said.

"It's true. Me, Brock, and Misty had to help this lost Jynx back home when she was set adrift, and even got to save Christmas from Team Rocket."

"Really?" May asked. "Just like that?"

"Yep, but I haven't seen Santa in ages." Ash sighed. "The sleigh was nice and that Lapras was very kind."

"I'm still skeptical." Max said while not seeing a Jynx right outside the house, staring at them.

"Jynx."

"How can you not believe him Max?"

"Simple, Santa isn't real." He said with confidence before the Jynx knocked on the door. "Huh? Who could that be?"

"I'll get it." spoke Ash walking to the door.

Only for Jynx to open the door and threw a snowball at Max.

"Gah!"

"Jynx Jynx Jynx." She said with a glare.

"A Jynx?" blinked May in surprise.

The pokemon looked at Ash and waved. "Jynx."

"Huh? Hey wait a sec...Jynx! Oh man! It's been so long, we were actually just talking about you."

"JYNX!" She yelled before pulling out a note from her bag and gave it to Ash.

"Huh?" He said before looking at the note and read' Ash, christmas is in danger. An evil team called Aqua are trying to melt the poles. And if it succeeds, then the world is doomed. Please stop them. Signed Santa. P.S. You can bring one or more people with you, Jynx has the sleigh with her.'

"Why'd you throw a snowball at me?"

"Jynx." She said while pointing to her hat.

"I thinks she's saying she's mad at you for saying Santa wasn't real Max." May sweatdropped.

"Told you."

"Jynx." The pokemon said while pulling out a box for May.

"Huh? For me?"

"Jynx Jynx." She nodded.

May looked at the box before opening it, only for Jynx to use Psychic on her and the clothes. "Eep!"

Ash and Max blinked before turning red as the pokemon took off May's clothes and replaced them with new clothes.

May blushed as she was now wearing a red dress with a miniskirt, white stockings and high heels, dark black gloves, a red Santa hat with fur on the edges of it, and wearing a short shirt that was really tight near the chest area and had white fur near the shoulders.

"Jynx." Jynx said with a nod.

Ash and Max gawked with the girl frowning at the pokemon.

"Hey! What's that for?!"

The pokemon grabbed the two of them before dragging May and Ash towards a Sleigh with tiny Ponytas at the reins. "Jynx Jynx."

"Hey wait for me!" Max yelled.

(Later)

-Over the North Pole-

The kids looked over the sides with Jynx holding the reins.

"ACHOO!" Sniffled May while freezing in her outfit. "S-S-So cold!"

Ash put his jacket on her while May lightly blushed at the action. "Here, you can borrow this."

"T-Thanks."

'Ugh.' Max thought with a sigh. 'Will they stop being dense?'

As the sleigh moved across the sky, Ash noticed Santa's house and the many team Aqua members using several water Pokémon and some strange laser gun to keep Santa in his house as well as melting the ice caps.

"Jynx!"

"I see them alright, we need to stop them!"

"How?" Asked Max. "They'll attack us, wait do we even have pokemon?"

Both trainers looked and gulped, as they didn't have any on hand.

"We're outnumbered and outgunned, how are we supposed to stop them?"

Ash gulped before looking at May, who blushed.

"W-What?"

"May, maybe you should um...distract them while we try to turn off the machine?"

"Wait, me? How am I supposed to d-uh uh! No way!"

"Come on May. Please."

"No way!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Hurry up!" Max yelled. "We're almost there!"

"I'm not gonna let them see me like this just to keep their attention!"

"Please May, for Santa."

May grumbled and shook her head. "No way!"

(On the ground)

'I hate them.' She thought while walking towards the grunts, in her outfit, and trying to be positive. 'I'm giving them both coal when we get home.'

A female grunt looked at her and blinked. "What the…..?"

"Hey, hold it!" called a male one. "Who are you?"

May gulped. "Oh I'm….Santa."

A female grunt looked confused. "Isn't Santa a dude? And not half naked?"

"Something's fishy here."

"Seaking." Said a Seaking while swimming by.

"And it's not that pokemon."

May gulped while hoping they don't attack her. "Well I'm….Santa's daughter. Yeah, I'm his daughter."

Both raised eyebrows and pulled out their pokeballs.

"Hey! I'm a real Santa and I can prove it!"

"Like?" Asked the female grunt.

"Um…..I could get you gifts?"

"Oh yeah? How?"

She gulped. "Um….IOU's?"

Both frowned before throwing the pokeballs and caused a Sharpeedo and a Wailord to appear.

'Crap!'

"Time to get squashed." The female grunt smirked. "Wailord! Body Slam!"

May paled before running away as Ash and Max got to the machine and accidentally started the self destruct sequence.

"Crap! We gotta scram!"

Max ran along with Ash as the countdown went down, which was about sixty seconds.

The grunts blinked before seeing the laser and paled. "RUN AWAY! IT'S GOING TO BLOW!"

May screamed while following the two with Jynx using Ice Beam to make up a quick barrier.

BOOOM!

Just as the laser exploded and caused a massive mushroom cloud to form in the sky.

The kids and pokemon were sent flying back from the shockwave. Only to get sent into Santa's house, which apparently was still intact. Leading to them crashing into a pile of toys.

"Ow." Groaned May while feeling like she landed on something soft, which was actually Ash's face on her ass.

"Uh, May?"

"Huh?" She turned and turned red. "A-Ash! Are you ok?!" 'He's under my butt!'

Max looked away with May getting up and Jynx letting out a chuckle.

"Jynx."

Ash was red in the face as Santa walked out of his workshop.

"Ah, you came just in time." He said. "Are you all ok?"

"Yeah, Team Aqua was stopped, but how come they never tried to capture you?"

"They thought I was going to give them gifts." He said. "I could if most of them weren't on the naughty list."

"Um….I um…." Max said in shock seeing the holiday icon.

"What's wrong Max? Surprised to see me?"

"Um…."

Santa patted his head before giving him a Love Ball. "This is for you, just open it."

He blinked before pressing the pokeball and caused a tall Gardevoir to appear.

"Gardevoir?" She said before looking at Max and gave him a very tight hug. "GARDEVOIR!"

"GAH!" he let out from the grip.

"She missed you." Santa chuckled. "After all, she evolved and trained to see you again."

"Gardevoir." She hummed while Max went wide eyed.

"R-Ralts?!"

"Gardevoir!" She smiled happily.

"Wow! I never thought I'd see you again!" Max cried out while the pokemon kept on hugging him, not knowing that she was grinning with an almost yandere grin. "You've gotten so much bigger."

Ash and May smiled at this while Jynx gave May a small box.

"Jynx."

"Oh, what's this?" She said before opening it to reveal a red lipstick with a green base.

"Jynx Jynx."

She blinked while putting the lipstick on her lips. She got a clear pink coat on before feeling a weird tingling sensation.

"May?" Ash asked. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, but I feel a bit off." She said while Jinx smirked evilly.

"Jynx."

"Uh, guys? Might wanna look up." Max said while both looked up to see….mistletoe over their heads.

They blushed with May perking up for some reason.

CHU~!

And then kissed Ash on the lips while tackling him to the ground. His and Max's eyes widened with Jynx, Gardevoir, and Santa chuckling.

CHU!

'Looks like Jynx played matchmaker again.' Santa chuckled.

May pulled back with a smile before kissing Ash again.

CHU~

(End of story eight)

The CD popped out of the TV while the snowman was busy eating some ice cream.

"Mmmm, nothing beats cold ice cream in a nice cold air." He said while a mountain lion walked by and curled up near him and waited to get petted. "Except maybe a good story."

"Grrrrr."

(Story Nine- Underworld Christmas)

-Dimension 51290- 51 PJ, Underworld-

It was depressing in the underworld, especially for the long line of souls waiting to be judged. So far it felt like they had been waiting for fifty years, even if a few of them died just a month ago.

Yet for a certain child of Hades, well she's waiting for her father to bring her to the palace for a christmas party, which was supposedly boring as sin.

Bianca tapped her foot on the ground while letting out a sigh. "Five hours and dad's not here. What is taking him?"

"Hey, did you hear?" whispered one of the ghosts in line to another.

"About what? The new wall or the crazy insane man behind me?"

"Tuna!"

"See what I mean. He's been saying that for um...how long have we been here?"

"No idea, but I'm talking about this weird rumor I heard, about some kind of monster."

"Oh I know. I think they were called…Kallikantzaroi or something. I'm not a greek I'm a roman."

"TUNA!" Yelled the man with a grin. "TUNA!"

Bianca blinked hearing the name. "Uh, just what kind of monster is that?"

The ghost looked at her. "You didn't hear? These monsters are new to the greek world. Kinda like those christian devils, but they attack people during the holidays. That and try to cut a world tree, so something like that."

"Oh and they attack and turn babies born around the holidays into Kallikantzaroi. And by Mars! They might be born from the Bacchanalia! My the gods, these blind daemons are crazy!"

"I know right." The first ghost said. "And they might be coming up with a plan this year. Bigger than the last."

"What do you mean?" Bianca asked.

"They might be trying to attack the gods in their temples and embarrass them in front of their children." The ghost whispered. "But you didn't hear that from me."

'Wow, sounds like it's gonna suck for them.' She thought before thinking about her own dad.

"By the way. I think a person born on a saturday can hear and talk to the Kallikantzaroi."

"Well I'm born on a saturday, I think." Bianca said as the ghost blinked.

"Then YOU can stop them." Both said at once.

"Wait, what?"

"But not in that." The second ghost said. "It's boring and not with the mood of the christmas season, which I'm still against." 'Damn monotheistic fools!'

Bianca frowned. "What should I wear then?"

Both blinked before poking a Fury and whispered something into her ear.

"What? Why should I?"

One of the ghost pointed to Bianca and then whispered the name 'Kallikantzaroi', which got the Fury looking both mad and pissed at the same time.

"Oh for Hades sake! Not THOSE abominations again!"

"So can you do it?"

"For the daughter of Hades AND to stop those brats, yes." She growled before flying away.

"What did you do?" Asked Bianca.

They smirked. "You will see."

(Later)

"Here it is."

Bianca blinked as the Fury handed the ghosts a large box before forming a wall of flames around her. "Hey!"

"You need privacy."

"For what?!"

"The outfit."

"Why?" She asked before the box was thrown over the flames and landed near her feet. She opened it as the clothes latched on to her like glue, with said clothes being a long red shirt that went to her feet, white stockings and black sandals, dark red gloves that went to her elbows and had white fur on the wrists, a red bikini with snowflakes on the nipple areas, a Santa hat on her head, and some chains around her bare stomach and clamped on her shoulders. "What the-I'm not wearing this!"

The flames vanished while the Fury shook her head.

"The clothes will not vanish until the end of christmas or until you die again." She said as Bianca turned bright red.

"That's nuts! Who would even make this kind of thing?"

"Lady Persephone."

"..."

"You should go, before the Kallikantzaroi start attacking people and the gods. Ugh! I hate those abominations!" She snapped while flying away in a rage.

"But I don't have any weapons!" Bianca yelled before seeing the chains forming several bows and arrows made of iron and ice. "...what the fuck?!"

"Better hurry." The first ghost said. "Christmas will officially start at midnight, meaning you have three hours to go."

'This isn't how I was planning to spend Christmas.'

(Later)

Bianca grumbled while floating near the edge of the Styx, where apparently the Kallikantzaroi are at, but she hasn't found a trace of them. "I actually wish Charon was here, at least I'd have someone to talk to."

As she looked around, she started thinking about the outfit she was wearing and PRAYED to the gods Nico NEVER sees her in this.

'As soon as this is over, I'm gonna slug Persephone, or better yet the Fury who thought this was a good idea.' She thought before hearing something in the distance, which was the sawing of wood against metal. "Bingo."

She floated over and noticed a massive oak tree in the distance, and several tall and short black furred men with burning red eyes, donkey ears, the arms of a monkey, long tongues that went all the way down to its house like legs, long horse like tails, boar tusks near its shark like teeth, massive dicks, and a massive head bigger than their bodies, using a large saw to cut the tree down, while singing about the destruction of the world once the tree is cut.

Bianca gagged as the Kallikantzaroi smelled like a dead animal in a sulfur pit. 'That's just wrong.'

They kept on singing before one said something interesting.

"Hey, got the shaving cream?"

"Yep, got the keys to Hades' palace?"

"Yep and once we finish this we can shave the god's head! And then turn him into the clown of the underworld!"

"Ha ha ha!"

Bianca blinked. "That's not so-"

"And then we castrate him! Ha ha ha! This is going to be hilarious!"

"Yeah!"

Bianca looked green in the face before floating to them and gagged.

One of the Kallikantzaroi looked at her. "Hey look! A Santa girl!"

One wolf whistled.

"What a nice hot ghost, do a lap dance."

"Yeah! Lap dance!" Laughed the others with a grin.

"Forget it pervs, I came here to stop you all." Bianca frowned.

"You and what army?" One asked with a laugh.

She raised her chains up as the bows pointed at the Kallikantzaroi with ice arrows.

"..."

"..."

"...that could do it." One said with a squeaky voice.

"FYI, you just wasted any mercy I had for you."

And cue her blasting them with ice arrows to the faces.

(Some time later)

Bianca floated away while heading towards the palace, covered in burnt fur from the Kallikantzaroi and was not happy. 'GROSS! SO GROSS!'

Apparently when they die, their fur explode off their bodies along with their….rods. Which she threw away in disgust.

'I'm taking showers for the rest of my life!' She thought before entering the palace, and saw Hades, Persephone and Nico decorating a dead tree, until they saw her that was. 'Oh no.'

"What are you doing in my outfit?!" Persephone yelled in embarrassment. 'Not my kinky outfit!'

"You don't wanna know." She grumbled before looking at her dad. "Also the Kallikantzaroi are gone."

He sighed. "Ugh, those things are annoying. Especially when the tree they have been cutting is right under Atlas' feet."

Bianca groaned before floating away. "Well I'm leaving, I need a lot of cold showers after today."

"Return my outfit when you're done!"

"I know." She grumbled while floating away, not knowing that the clothes were fusing to her.

(End of story nine)

The CD popped out of the TV while the snowman was waiting for a pizza to be delivered.

"Ice cream's good, but something warm could hit the spot." He said while a pizza elf walked up to him.

"One small tuna pizza for mister-" he tried to say before getting interrupted.

"That'll be fine."

"Um ok? It's five candy canes."

"Here's six." He said while throwing the candy canes at him.

Only to pierce his face and killed him.

"...oh boy." He said while popping a CD into the TV. "Better just hide this body in some snow."

(Story Nine- Monster Christmas Madness!)

-Dimension 09876- 86 MM, Kimihito's house-

(Insert We wish you a Merry Christmas)

Miia hummed while currently making some gingerbread men cookies.

Which looked like goo covered slabs at the moment as Cerea was watching her.

"Be cautious, the dough looks more like a foul monster then dough." She said as the goo started to melt the table.

"Aw come now, it looks nice and tasty." Miia smiled while the goo melted the floor.

"Are you joking?"

"It just needs a little more nutmeg."

Cerea sweatdropped while stepping back. "If you insist."

Miia smiled before noticing that Miss Smith was watching them from the window.

"Yo." She waved.

"AH!" she screamed tossing the tray into the air. Which went flying into the floor and melted it.

"How are you two?" She waved again. "Say is darling around?"

"No, master is out shopping with the other girls." Cerea frowned. "Now what are thou doing here?"

"Are you sure?" She asked. "You might not like hearing what I have to say."

"Just tell us."

Miss Smith pushes her shades up before saying. "The world is going to blow up."

"WHAT?!"

"Kidding~" She chuckled. "But boy that was funny to see your shocked faces."

"Is not!" Miia snapped.

"Anyway, there is a problem and it's about Christmas." She said while pointing to the door. "So I'll just let myself in and explain the situation."

(A few minutes later)

Miss Smith drank some hot chocolate while sitting on a chair. "Ah, this is the best hot chocolate I've ever had."

"So what's wrong with christmas?" Miia asked.

She looked at them with a serious stare. "MON was discovered that someone has taken the Joulupukki, a member of the original Santa species."

"...huh?"

Miss Smith sighed. "The Yule Goat, or Joulupukki. A species of monster girls that were the inspiration for Saint Nick, similar to a Satyr, but with a Centaur's lower body. And apparently they can fly, or hover most scientists don't know the exact details."

"Wait, there exists such a creature?" spoke Cerea.

"Yep." She chuckled. "They have been know to a select few because if we did bring them into the limelight, the christmas season would be in tatters. That and the paperwork on getting a Joulupukki into a host house would be too much for me."

"But what can we do? If MON couldn't find or stop them, why us?" asked Miia.

"What?" She said with a raised eye. "We know where they are, thanks to the candy canes the perp left behind, but that's not what I want from you two. I need you two, while we get her back, be temporary Santas for this year. And by that I mean you need to do the trip around the world."

"WHAT?!"

"Why us?!"

"Because you have some free time and because MON doesn't have enough centaurs or lamias on had to pull or operate the sleigh."

"We can't do that! Neither of us can pull a sleigh, fly, or have even left Japan! Can't you find someone else? Like some harpies, or wyverns, or someone else."

Miss Smith shook her head. "Most of them are celebrating christmas, as for the fact you two never left Japan, you DO know you CAN leave as long as it's a matter of international interests."

"No." Cerea said.

"That and you two seem to make the perfect Santas."

"How? I can't handle cold weather." shivered Miia.

Miss Smith pulled out two boxes from her sleeves. "Which is why I got some special Joulupukki based outfits, all tailored to your needs." 'But not sizes, he he he.'

"Outfits are not the problem, it's asking us to do something so outrageous. You expect a centaur and lamia to pull a sleigh around the world?" deadpanned Cerea. "I believe you've had too much hot chocolate."

"Well I guess darling won't be getting any gifts this year." She shrugged with mock sadness. "Or the other children in the world hoping for the Joulupukki to come and give them gifts and hope. Oh well, I guess this year, there won't be a Santa Claus."

"That's guilt tripping."

"Still, do you want a sad darling for christmas?" She asked while both monster girls started thinking the same thing.

Kimihito looking depressed along with Papi, Rachnera, Mero, Lala, and Suu looking at an empty tree.

"Or do you want to save christmas?"

"Neither of us want that, but how can you expect us to make it around the world in one night on our own?"

"The sleigh apparently can bend space time." She smiled. "Strange yes but the Joulupukki species have used it for ten hundred years or so without issues, but do you want to open the boxes?"

"Like we have a choice." grumbled Cerea. "And just what are you going to be doing?"

"Monitoring you from a radio. That and perhaps making the christmas dinner for darling." Miss Smith smiled.

"No way!" spoke up Miia. "I already had plans to do that myself."

"By melting the floor?" She pointed to the disintegrated floor with a deadpan expression.

"You're just trying to put all the work on us as per usual." scoffed Cerea.

"Nope, not today." She said while pulling out a radio. "Doppel, status report."

" _Almost at the rondevu point, waiting further orders._ "

"Standby and don't let Zombina go in guns blazing, the Joulupukki needs to be unharmed."

" _Yes ma'am._ "

"So, will you two do it?" She asked while putting the radio away and looked at the surprised monster girls.

"Um…"

"Well…"

"Great!" She smiled. "Now get into those outfits and I will bring the sleigh over."

They sighed and looked at the boxes before opening them up. Only to blush bright red.

"Hope you like them." Miss Smith said before walking out of the house.

(Later)

"T-These are not proper attire!"

Miia blushed as she was wearing a red thong around her ass, dark green gloves on her hands, a large red shirt with gold buttons on it, and a red Santa hat on her head.

As for Cerea, she was wearing a Santa hat with reindeer horns on her head, a very tight light red and green bra, long black sleeves and fingerless gloves, and nothing on her lower body except for a pair of tiny red panties with a snowman on it.

"You sure? They look the right color."

"That's not the point!"

Miia and Cerea blushed while trying to not die from embarrassment as Miss Smith dragged them outside and showed them a large sleigh with gold paint around the edges, long ropes near the reins, and had a large bag of presents on it.

"Like it? The gold paint is still fresh from the fourth century." Miss Smith chuckled. "And it's all yours for the night."

"Let's just get this over with, I would die of embarrassment if anyone stares for too long." grumbled Cerea.

"So darling is off the list?"

Both blushed as Miss Smith moved over to the reins and put a bridle on Cerea's head that allowed her to talk.

"Now remember, you have to get this job done by christmas day. If you can't come back by then, the sleigh will stop working and well….we didn't put parachutes in beforehand." Miss Smith said. "But I believe in you two."

"Oh no, you dragged us into this, you're coming with." frowned Miia.

"I can't." She said while moving away. "The Joulupukki is still kidnapped, and from my intel it's from a anti monster terrorist group."

"You can talk to them while we deliver the gifts, now get in the sleigh." glared Cerea. "Or your house may just get 'accidentally' filled with nothing but coal."

Miss Smith sighed before getting in. "Alright, but I will remember this." 'And give you lots of trouble once I 'add' myself to the household. Along with my MON team.'

"So what do we do? Do we just start moving forward?" asked Miia.

"Oh that." She pulled out a whip from the back of the sleigh. "Apparently Joulupukki's are masochists, so just hit Cerea with this and the sleigh will take off."

"What?! You will do no such thing!"

Miia looked at the whip before grinning as she took the whip. "He he he."

"Miia, don't you dare."

SMACK!

"AH!"

"Go my steed! Fly fly fly! HA HA HA!" Miia laughed while using the whip again as gold energy appeared on the hooves and sleigh.

SMACK!

"YEOW!"

The sleigh and Cerea took flight before gaining altitude and went into the stratosphere.

(Later)

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

"OW! OW! STOP THAT!" Cerea yelled out as Miia was hitting her rump with the whip while Miss Smith was getting intel from her radio.

"We are almost done so more flying my steed! HA HA HA!"

SMACK!

She growled before snatching it and started using it on Miia's tail making her jump. "You can start moving too!"

"Ow! Stop that!" She yelled before the sleigh was starting to lose altitude.

"Be careful." Miss Smith said. "If you don't stop hitting at least one of your rumps then this entire sleigh will go crashing back down to earth!"

" _Miss Smith!_ " Yelled Tio from the radio. " _The hostage is safe! I repeat the hostage is safe!_ "

"Great news. Hey girls! The Joulupukki is safe!"

"Finally!"

" _But we have one problem._ "

"What?"

" _The hostage is kinda….trying to catch up to you. Something about 'wanting a good spank' or something._ "

"Well she's free to try, we're almost done anyway."

Cerea grumbled before getting smacked in ohe rump again. "OW!"

That was when Miia saw a woman with a furry white lower body of a goat, a pale skinned woman with long white hair, a L cup chest, furry arms, long curved horns on her head, long goat ears, dark grey eyes, and had nothing on but a red bra on her body, galloping towards the sleigh.

"Hey! Stop using my whip!" she yelled with a frown. "Only I get to use it!"

"Oh." Miss Smith smiled. "Welcome back Sam, don't worry these two are just doing your job temporarily."

"Well now they can move over, this is my job." She frowned while glaring at Cerea.

"Please do." Cerea groaned. "My rear can't take anymore."

"Then give me the bridle."

She looked down and gulped. "B-But I can't fly! I shall fall if I do!"

"True…..hold on." She said before flying over and sat on her back. "Just kept whipping until we get to a rooftop."

"H-Hey! Only my master may ride me!"

"Just stay there, and whip!"

SMACK!

SMACK!

"AH!"

"AH~ So good~"

(Later)

Miia and Cerea sighed while back at the house, although Cerea's rump was bright red at the moment, as Sam the Joulupukki was getting herself harnessed to the sleigh.

"Ah~ Much better." She sighed. "Thank you two for doing my job."

"It was no problem." spoke Miia who look exhausted.

"As a reward." She moved towards the bag and took out some gifts, three covered in pink wrapping. "You three will get presents, even you Miss Smith."

"I fail to see why." grumbled Cerea.

Miss Smith chuckled. "I did get her email saying she was captured earlier this morning, and ALL day long I planned and made sure to keep her safe. Believe me, I am NOT going to let christmas get ruined by a damn terrorist group."

"What was your plan if we couldn't save christmas?" Miia asked.

She took off her shades, revealed some dark rings around her eyes. "A full on assault and perhaps permission to use lethal force and the compete use of nuclear arms if need be."

"What?! Isn't that a bit...extreme?"

"You do realize for christmas, being extreme IS normal." She said while opening her present, to reveal a picture of Kimihito. "Perfect! I'll place this on my desk when I get back to the office."

Both girls glared at her seeing it.

"Go on, open your gifts." Said Sam to the monster girls.

Cerea looked at the box before opening it to reveal a light brown saddle for her back with the name 'Kimihito's Loveseat' on it. She turned bright red while imagining him riding her with it.

Miia opened her box and saw a long green and pink sweater with Kimihito's face on it with a small pouch about the size of a human with the words 'Love pouch' on it. She blushed while inwardly squealing.

"Oh I also have this." Sam pulled out a book from her bag. "Kimihito was asking for this, it's called 'How to celebrate christmas with monster girls'."

"Wait, speaking of which, where is he?"

Miss Smith chuckled before pulling him and the other monster girls from the sack. "I found them out cold on the ground and decided to put them in the sack to stay warm." 'That and have my christmas wish of having them around.'

"Wait, they all fit inside?"

Sam nodded. "My sack can fit anything. Now I must be off, I have a harem to start."

"Wait what?" Miia said as the Joulupukki took flight and disappeared into the sky.

Miss Smith smiled before dragging the still out cold human and monster girls into the house. "Let's get them ready for a christmas dinner."

"I'll-"

"I'll handle it." spoke up Cerea with a sigh.

Miia huffed before slithering away. 'I wanted to make cookies!'

(End of story nine)

The CD popped out of the TV while the snowman was covered in blood and had a shovel in his hands.

"I won't even tell you all nice boys and girls what happened." He said while some rabbits looked at him and paled in horror. "And you fellows won't tell a soul, got me?"

They screamed before running away in horror.

ZOOP!

"YUI WHERE ARE….why am I always coming here?!" Yelled Omni before the portal closed.

"Well, seems to me we have one more story left to show." He said before putting a CD into the TV as a zombie started to rise from the ground. "Oh no you don't!"

WACK!

And cue the head going flying due to the shovel.

(Story Ten- Feliz Servantda!)

-Dimension 61234- 04 FS, Matou estate-

"Sigh." Medusa sighed while looking out the window as it was snowing like crazy. "I hate the winter."

For the Servant, she doesn't like the winter for many reasons. But the main reason was because she always was alone after she became the Gorgon, and it didn't help that Sakura was away from the estate and celebrating with Shirou.

"I should do something besides staring out the window." She muttered before noticing a book on summoning Servants on the nearby table and decided to read it, even if it stinks of dark magic.

As she read the book, she saw different types of Servants, including one that peaked her interests.

The Santa type. A rare Servant that while can use the other classes, is the embodiment of the holidays and can only be summoned during the holidays.

"Hmm...I wonder…" she wondered before getting an idea. "That's it! I'll summon a Santa Servant and give Sakura the best gift in the world!"

With that in mind she rushed to get everything set up.

(A few minutes later)

Medusa smirked while looking at a magic circle covered in holiday items. "Almost ready, all I need is a catalyst."

The problem however was that...she couldn't find anything that COULD summon a Servant, well not the desired one that is.

"I just need one last thing, so I have time to figure it out." She said while hoping not to summon one person, Perseus. 'If that happens I'll kill him!'

With that she moved quick and looked around. As she did, she didn't notice a small portal opening up near the circle and dropped a small strand of purple hair.

(Some time later)

"Ugh! I can't find anything!" Medusa snapped while looking very tired. "Not a single catalyst! Just worms and Shinji's….ugh! Porn!" 'So disturbing!'

That's when she came back to the circle and noticed the hair.

"Huh?" She looked at the hair and blinked. "Ok, where did this come from?" she looked around the room with confusion. "Sakura? Did you come back early?"

Silence.

'Of course she's not here, she's with Shirou.' She thought while thinking about them kissing under the mistletoe, along with several other girls including herself for some reason. 'Still, this is better than nothing.'

As she looked at the book, she hoped that this will work as she's a Rider class, not a Caster class. "Alright...let's give this a try."

She nicked her finger and let some blood drop into the circle before chanting the incantations in the book as the circle started glowing a dark green color. 'Please don't let this blow up in my face.'

The circle glowed even brighter as the hair began to turn a reddish hue.

"Wait, why am I feeling strange?" She said before noticing her body starting to glow red and green. "Huh?!"

The lights got brighter as we pan away from the estate.

(Elsewhere)

And right at the party itself as Sakura was watching Taiga drinking eggnog and Rin was getting tipsy from a single glass of eggnog.

"Hic, Shirou~" Rin said while rubbing her head against Shirou's chest as Artoria was looking a little jealous. "Why won't you get a date~?"

"Because I'm busy." he sweatdropped.

"Aw! But you hic, have so many girls!" She pouted. "Even my sister, hic! And me!"

'What a lightweight.' Thought Artoria with a frown before sensing something coming right towards the house. "Shirou, Rin, something's coming, and fast!"

"Huh?" Shirou said while something came down the chimney with soot going everywhere.

POOF!

"Cough! Cough cough cough!"

All of the people turned and saw a figure trying to wave the soot away.

"Cough cough." Coughed….Medusa, but with dark red stockings, black high heels with snakes on them, a long dark yellow and purple tail with a bag at the tip, long black sleeves with cobra like gloves, a very tiny skirt that revealed her red panties, a red V cut bikini with fur around it, a Santa hat with a snake's head on the tip, and had a large ass and J cup chest for some reason. "That wasn't fun. Hey! Servant Medusa Berserker Santa has arrived!"

Everyone blinked in stunned silence.

The 'Berserker' walked over to Sakura and smiled. "Merry Christmas! Let's get you a gift!"

She blinked before the Servant pulled out a box from the bag and opened it, only to see a large snake in it. "AHH!"

"Like it? It's a new pet~ Christmas is all for snakes! Ho ho ho!"

"Um...Rider?"

"I'm Berserker Santa!" She smiled before giving Shirou a box. "And I'm the Santa for tonight! Ho ho ho!"

"Uh…" He said before opening it, to reveal a pair of Sakura's panties.

"Merry Christmas one and all!" She laughed before giving everyone presents as Sakura was starting to get embarrassed.

As for the gifts, well they were either snakes or very embarrassing items like underwear and vibrators.

"R-Rider!" blushed Sakura.

"Berserker Santa." She corrected while giving Taiga a box full of wine. "And you want something else? Hugs? Boxes of candy? A dildo?"

"No!"

"Oh, so you want a dick?" She pointed to Shirou. "Because he's willing to loan you one."

He turned red with Sakura shaking her head.

"So it's the Archer?" She pointed to said tanned Servant. "Because he looks smitten with the drunk."

"Hic!" Rin giggled. "So true, hic~"

Archer facepalmed at this. 'She's not helping!'

"Rider, what happened to you?"

"Berserker Santa." She corrected the girl. "And I don't know, one minute I'm in the Throne of Heroes, the next I've been summoned to be the Santa for tonight. So what is your single wish for a gift little girl?"

Sakura sighed at this before Artoria started getting deja vu for some reason, and being a different person as well. "For you to go back to who you really are."

"Huh? But I can't until christmas is over." She pouted. "And don't you like being happy?"

"Um, what's going on?" Shirou asked.

"Yeah." Taiga asked. "Why wasn't she here to begin with? She's fun."

Sakura sighed. "Rider-"

"Berserker Santa."

"...Berserker Santa. I asked if you could come but you didn't want to."

The Servant blinked. "Strange, I think I recall that. But I also feel like I was just saying that to make you happy? I think?" She then shrugged. "But I'm here now, so let's celebrate! Ho ho ho!"

'I think her idea of celebrating is way different than ours.' She thought before seeing her taking out several bottles of wine from her bag.

"Now! LET'S DRINK TILL WE DROP!"

(Next morning)

Medusa groaned while back to normal, but had a serpent tattoo on her hand which indicated her Berserker Santa form, as she was now naked and sleeping on a naked Sakura. 'My head feels like it's going to split in half.'

"Mmmm." Sakura moaned while Shirou and Rin, also naked, were under them. "What an….orgy...ugh. My head."

Medusa blushed before calling what happened, which was a massive orgy with snakes and lots of licking. 'Oh gods! I-I can't believe WE DID THAT!'

As she fainted from embarrassment, she didn't know that a small magic circle was forming on the ground or that it was….Berserker Santa.

"HO HO HO! I'M BACK!"

(End of story ten)

The CD popped out of the TV as the snowman was covered in blood and guts while Omni appeared from behind.

"Where's the...damn it! No new Servant! And why is this snowman bloody?! Yui?! Where the fuck are you?!" He yelled while looking around. "WHERE ARE-"

"Uh, Omni?"

"What?! I'm busy looking for Yui! My best friend!" He snapped.

"Who do I sound like?"

"A snowman." He frowned. "A very bloody snowman with a squeaky voice."

"Squeaky? My voice is so hot it's one of the reasons Marisa loves my Chuck Norris impression in bed."

Omni blinked before seeing the snowman. "...WHAT?! YOU'RE YUI?!"

"Well yeah, who else would I be? Jack Frost?"

"...but WHY are you a snowman? I know you turned into a piece of toast one time but….ugh." Omni grumbled. "My head hurts."

"To get into the Christmas spirit, duh." He said before noticing that Omni's cloak was glitching before he turned into a familiar red ring and floated around. "Oh hell no!" he ran over before forming a jar and closed around it. "You ain't leaving this time...at least not until you and me wish the nice folks a merry Christmas."

" **...merry apocalypse you assholes.** " It said before vanishing into a glitchy red portal.

"Yeesh." he grimaced before tossing the jar away and looked at the viewers. "Well while that extremely complicated story goes on, let me just say I wish all of you a Merry Christmas, Hanukkah, and just for the hell of it, Kwanzaa, even though some people may say otherwise." he muttered at the end. Only to realize something. 'Fuck, Jack! I need to stop that...beast from attacking the Zoo!'


	100. Chapter 100

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 100

What if Sheldon reprogrammed Vexus?

Series: My Life as a Teenage Robot

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was another average day in Tremorton. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the robot hero Jenny Wakeman was locked in combat with the Ex-queen Vexus. Said former dictator was trying to furiously slash Jenny's head off her body with her claws, but missed as Jenny dodged.

"Seriously Vexus, aren't you getting a little old for this?" she smirked while ducking from another swipe. "I mean come on, if you keep this up you'll void your warranty."

"Always the witty one aren't you Jennifer?" scowled Vexus sweeping her leg which Jenny blocked before using her other heel to kick her in the face. "Unlike all the other times, I won't give you the chance to win. I have no planet to rule, no more subjects to command, and no reason to flee. This time, I will make sure you are a pile of scrap by the end of this fight, no matter what. And I have some new up grades to do so." She spoke before her chest opened and she fired a powerful beam from the node within.

Jenny's eyes widened before getting sent flying back and went crashing through the roof of Mezmers. "Okay, didn't see that one coming." She said while sitting up on a table she crashed on.

"Did you like that one? Asked Vexus before landing. "I got the idea from one of your earth movies and made it my own, amazing how much they can inspire new ideas." she walked over before grabbing Jenny by the arm and started to swing her around in a circle before slamming her on the counter then the floor then tossed her into the men's restroom.

In said room Brad jumped and turned while washing his hands and saw Jenny's head went into the opposite wall of the door. "Jenny! Are you ok?"

She pulled her head out and groaned. "I'm fine. Take cover and...huh so this is what the boys bathroom looks like."

"Yeah, not as exciting as it seems." he remarked before Vexus tore the door off and walked in making him duck under the sink as she walked towards Jenny.

"You could have it all XJ-9." Vexus spoke before tackling the teenage robot and pinned her into the wall. "You could have easily been one of my generals, you would have wanted for nothing!" she said pulling Jenny away and slammed her in the wall again. "Yet you choose to live among these filthy meat sacks!"

"I do it to keep my friends and family safe." glared Jenny before raising her feet up and fired her rockets, sending Vexus flying out of the bathroom before she stretched her arms out with the fingers extending out and wrapped them around her tightly. "Something you lost because of your choices." She said tossing Vexus through the hole in the ceiling and blasted off after her.

One of the bathroom stalls opened up before Tuck stepped out. "Jeez I guy can hardly take wiz without nearly getting caught in one of Jenny's fights."

"Because of you I lost everything!" vexus scowled and caught one of Jenny's punches. "Everything was just fine, but you had to ruin it all!"

"You ruined it yourself by rubbing your people of their gold chips!"

"I did it to keep them safe from themselves. It was either take away their free will or their ability to access their weapons. I chose the lesser of two evils to keep them from destroying one another!" she snapped before throwing Jenny, only to find her wrist gripped as Jenny used her rockets to suddenly fly straight up into the sky making Vexus get yanked up. "What are you doing? Let me go!" she shouted before she started shooting energy beams at Jenny from her eyes.

Jenny moved her head around before she started to rotate her whole torso, causing Vexus to get spun around this time and stopped flying. "Alright, but you asked for it!" she said with a grin then flew down and threw Vexus towards the ground.

"Ahhhh!"

*Crash!*

She wound up in a crater with her wings and limbs looking bent and twitched while her eyes looked like they were rolling around in dizziness. She shook her head before looking up and growled. "That's it! Forget the beam, I've got something even better in store for you!" she said pulling a disk like device out and tossed it at Jenny before it stuck to her metal body magnetically.

"What the? Hey." she grabbed it and tried pulling it off, but it held on tight. "What...is this?"

"That my dear XJ-9, is a bomb. A very special bomb. Not only will it destroy everything not made of metal around you with in a single mile radius, but it will also scramble your memory circuits." she smirked. "Say goodbye to your memories Jenny." she said and flew away so she wouldn't get caught in the blast, but stayed at a good distance to watch.

"Gotta get this thing off." Jenny said still trying to pry it, but when it wouldn't budge she brought out a saw from her pigtail and moved it down near the disc, but her saw won't cut it. "Aw nuts."

"Oh this is going to be so sweet. And even if she does manage to get it off, the chances of her getting caught in the blast are far too high with how much time I set it to."

"Ugh, no other choice, good thing I don't have a nervous system." She said before her finger turned into a laser scalpel before she began cutting her outer plating. When a shape was made she pulled the piece with the disc off and pulled her arm back. "Hey Vexus, catch!" she said throwing the explosive back at its owner.

Vexus' eyes widened in shock. "NOOOOO!" She let out before the device detonated with a thundering KA-BOOM! She shielded her face with her arms before a electromagnetic shockwave went out around the radius of it.

"Jenny!" Brad called as he and tuck ran up to her. "Are you okay, WHOA!" he let out seeing the hole in her chassis.

"Guess that answers your question question." Tuck remarked.

"Don't go staring at it." she frowned covering it. "I only had to do it to keep my memories intact."

"What happened to Vexus?" Brad asked looking over at the area where the blast happened and saw smoke fall from the sky.

"She got caught in that explosion. I better find her, or what's left of her and send her back to Cluster Prime. Vega will know what to do with her." she replied before flying up towards the area, her and the boys failing to notice Sheldon in his Silver Shell suit flying as fast as he could towards the same spot. He was worried something may have happened to Jenny.

"Oh man, I hope she's alright. That sounded like a real bad explosion." he spoke before seeing a robot arm sticking out of a crater. "Huh, what's that?" he landed before climbing out of the suit and walked over with worry. "Please don't let it be Jenny, please don't let it be Jenny, please." he said and rushed over, but was shocked to see it was Vexus.

"Error! Er-r-ror! Sys-sys-sys-system, shutting do-o-o-wn!" the robot let out while twitching and sparking before she went limp and her eyes went dark.

Sheldon approached and nudged her a few times with his foot. She didn't move at all making him let out a sigh of relief, but also looked confused. "Wow, Jenny must have knocked her around harder than usual. I should call her and tell her I found her." He pulled out his phone and was about to dial her number, but stopped his hand as other thoughts entered his mind. "Wait….I have Vexus, unconscious, and at my mercy."

He looked at the robot and started to think about the situation. If he left her here she might re-activate before Jenny found her, but on the other, if she was free found still deactivated, chances are Mrs. Wakeman would have her hooked up to study, maybe even take her apart. But if HE had a chance to study her, he might discover some hidden knowledge in her circuitry that could help him come up with new ideas for inventions. "Well, it couldn't hurt to look her over." He said while pocketing his phone then hopped back in his suit and grabbed Vexus and carried her off.

Seldon piloted the suit into the docking bay he built for it in the upper rooms after Tuck found it. It took some effort, but he finally managed to carry her down stairs and put her onto the table of his lab/garage. Of course by the time he set her down on it, he felt like his arms were gonna fall off due to the heavy metal she was made of.

"Phew, the things I do for robot women." He said popping his spine back into alignment. "Okay Vexus, let's get you hooked up to my computer and take a look at you."

Said robot was still lifeless as Sheldon moved over to grab some wires and began to look her over.

"Alright, now where do I put these in? I don't see any access ports." he began running his hands along her head before pressing on the orb between her antenna. It opened and revealed what he was looking for. "Oh there it is." He said before jacking the wires in before walking over to his computer. He started to push some keys as it lit up. "Alright, now let's see if I can access her main CPU. Huh? What's this? H00-K3R bot V3X-U5? Must be what Vexus was originally designated. No time to try and decipher it though."

With that in mind he began typing away as windows popped up showing various bits of data which he read across as fast as possible.

"Seems like most of her memory files are all scrambled. Jenny really did a number on you didn't she?" He said looking at the robot. And began to think. "It might be too dangerous to just leave her like this, she could reboot at any time and blast me. Unless…" he then proceeded to copy everything in her memory banks in a separate file with a password lock before erasing most of the original data. "There, that should make her a little more tame."

He looked over at the robot and felt slightly guilty considering it WAS part of her, but he shook his head and stood up. "No, I can't start getting worried for someone like her. She's the one who tried to enslave everyone, who tried to have Jenny get taken away or destroyed. Not to mention played with my emotions to get Jenny's Master Plans, I did what I had to do. I need to use it to find out everything I can about her before she wakes up, or at least, IF she wakes up." he said before trying to unscramble the replicated data.

(3 hours later.)

Sheldon groaned with his head on his keyboard. "three whole hours and I barely made a dent. This may be a little too advanced for me."

He stood up and stretched then looked over at Vexus before walking over to get a closer observation. "Hard to believe she's 3,000 years old." he leaned down and his eyes trailed over her body. "I wonder just who made her and when. Some super advanced alien race? Or did some other robots feel the need to have a queen and have her be built? So many questions." He spoke before seeing the light gleam off her razor like claws reminding him of the various weapons she was equipped with. "Well since I can't unscramble her memories I might as well do something about her weapons." He said before walking behind a curtain.

When he returned he was dressed like a doctor ready to perform surgery and wheeled a cart of tools over to the table. He grabbed a pair of gloves and snapped the on as he looked Vexus over. "Alright, now where to start? I need to be really careful, I can't take the chance of her internal circuitry getting damaged by accident." He looked at her face and glared. "You know, a dark part of me really wishes you were still conscious, if only to see the things I'm about to do to you." he said before getting to work.

He worked tirelessly, removing one weapon after another. Many times he was reminded of when Jenny had him take her apart. He occasionally had to wipe a cold sponge on his face to get the sweat and had a pile of weapons set aside on the ground. It took longer than he thought, but he had gotten every weapon out and closed her back up.

"Phew, well that takes care of the weapons." he sighed wiping at his forehead. "Now even if she wanted to start a fight, she won't be able to cause too much damage. I'm amazed she's stayed unconscious for this long." He said before going back to his computer. "Maybe I should see if I can do anything from the inside."

He began to look at anything left inside her and, leading to him finding what looked like settings for numerous things. One of which was her transformations which included a series of blueprints.

"Woah! These are juicy." he smiled before he began downloading some of them while taking a peak at a few. "If I could figure out how she can change her form the ways she can, maybe I could even use that for the Silver Shell. Oh! Or even better, Jenny would be able to change into so much more than what she could now. Why, she could probably be more fashionable than the Crust cousins without needing to lose her weapons. She'd be sure to thank me a whole lot for something that good." he spoke before finding the specs for Vexus' QT-2 transformation.

Seeing the familiar specs made him frown and make a fist. "I still can't believe I came so close to thinking like that about one of Jenny's enemies. I mean sure she looked cute and seemed nice, but she was just a wolf in sheep's clothing." he said accidentally clicking the specs before Vexus changed into QT-2. "Whoa! No way, I can make her change at the click of a mouse?"

He looked between her and the specs before looking at another one and clicked it before she changed into the robotic nurse Vee. "Cool." He then proceeded to make her change into Violet followed by Vicky. "Man, this is more fun than playing a video game. But I wonder what would happen if I edited the specs?"

He tapped his chin and had her change back into QT-2 before he started to input a code to adjust the data. "Let's see, widen the hips, reduce the waistline, maybe make the skirt a little longer and more cylinder like, yeah this looks good."

With that he hit enter and turned to look at the body as it shifted to match the modified specs and whistled at his handy work.

"Wow, if I can adjust some of these, I wonder… maybe I can make a new one if I can take bits from each of the spec. Let's see, I'll use QT-2's head to start off, oh and maybe her boots too. I'll keep the skirt as is, add in Vicky's torso, thighs and arms...Perfect." He said and hit enter before Vexus body changed yet again. "Wow, she actually looks pretty good." he said settings the new specs as the default before looking her over. "Man, if I didn't have the biggest crush on Jenny I'd probably fall for her. Now the biggest question of all, what the heck am I going to do with her?"

He rubbed his chin and sat down. "Right now she's weaponless, doesn't remember who she is, and it'll take me who knows how long to crack all that data. I can't just let her sit here gathering dust, lord knows it's already dusty enough as is. Not to mention my laundry needs to be done, my room needs to be cleaned and that's only the first few things on a long list of things that I need to….ding!"

He perked up with a smile and looked down at Vexus before giving an evil smirk and rubbed his hands together. "I've got the perfect job for you." he cracked his fingers before he began typing in a frenzy.

(Later)

"Man if she was aware of what I was going to make her into she'd go ballistic." Sheldon said before his computer beeped.

[DOWNLOAD COMPLETE]

"Alright Sheldon, time to get this in her head." he said before before typing some stuff and hit enter. "Now to wait and see if it works, could be awhile before she boots back up, possibly hours, days, or many even-"

"System rebooting." spoke Vexus in QT-2's voice before he saw her eyes turn back on while data went across them.

"Right now."

She blinked her eyes making them return to normal before she sat up and looked around. "Where am I? Who are you?"

"Oh, well I'm Sheldon and this is my garage." he replied as she looked around it again.

"It's... very disorganized."

"Yeah I know."

"And, who am I?"

"You are Ve…ronica, yeah. Your name is Veronica. And you are my new housekeeping Android."

"Housekeeping?" she tilted her head and looked herself over. "That's odd, I can't remember."

"Uh, well I did say you were new, I just brought you online." he replied quickly. "But trust me, if you access your internal database, you'll find numerous instructions on how to do everything a housekeeper should do."

She did so and found numerous files on edicate, cleaning techniques, and other things. "Oh my, I had no idea there was so much."

"That's right, and it's your job to make sure not just the garage, but the whole house is nice and tidy. Do you understand?"

"Yes, master." she nodded making Sheldon inwardly smile and let out a victory cheer. "Would you like me to get started here?"

"Uh…yeah, you can start by sorting that pile of weapons over there. And once you're done in here just go through the rest of the house. And while you're doing that I'm gonna go take a shower." he said walking to the door and opened it.

"Would you like them sorted in any particular order?"

"I'll leave that up to you, just as long as they're out of the way." he replied before leaving. He waited until he was inside before jumping for joy and pumped his fists in victory, but was also careful not to make a sound. 'I can't believe it, I actually got her to believe that. Oh man, I can't wait to see the garage after I'm done.' he then cleared his throat before walking to the bathroom.

After his shower, he stepped out of the bathroom with a robe on while drying his hair with a towel.

"Master?" Veronica said standing outside the door. "I have completed my task."

"Great, you made sure the entire garage was clean?" He questioned resting the towel on his shoulders.

"Not just your garage, I have cleaned the entire house." she remarked making Sheldon blink in surprise."

"The whole house? But I was only in the shower for ten minutes."

"There was not much." She said putting her hands together. "Especially since most of the other rooms were empty. Except for a strange robot suit," she said making sheldon stiffen but only for a minute. "at first I thought it was just a rude robot until it opened up. Master, forgive me for prying but, do you live here all alone?"

Sheldon looked saddened by the question. "Well, yeah actually. My parents are mechanics for Skyway Patrol so they live on the base. As long as I don't cause too much damage I can live on my own."

"Oh dear, do they ever come visit?"

"When ever they realize they haven't been visiting. But they get so caught up in their work that they lose all sense of time. But I'm use to it." He shrugged. "I don't have anyone to yell at me when I don't do my chores, or if I stay up too late, or when I bring a girl home when I'm not suppose to. It's great, really...great."

Veronica saw Sheldon look away and moved over before putting a hand on his back and tried patting it. "There there master, it'll be ok. Perhaps you should get some sleep, it's getting rather late."

"Yeah, it has been a pretty long day."

"Come along now." She said taking his hand and took him to his room which was also cleaned.

"Wow, you even got that moldy pizza smell out." Sheldon smiled as he was led to his bed.

"Your clothes are still in the wash. But once they are done I'll lay out an outfit for you in the morning." Veronica spoke. "Now rest your weary head Master."

"I will." he said as he sat down and was about to remove his robe before stopping and blushed.

"Master? Is something wrong?"

"Sorry I feel awkward being naked in front of girls, even robot girls." He replied.

"Would you like me to leave?"

"Just turn around for a minute." He instructed.

She nodded then turned before hearing him climb in bed. "Master...I hope you won't be upset but, I tried to find my model online, but there was none. Did you...make me?"

He froze up and started to sweat nervously. 'Crap! I never thought ahead to her wanting to find proof of herself!' "Uh well, not exactly. See I found you, cast aside, broken. I saw potential, so I brought you here and fixed you. Your memory files were too scrambled for me to fix so I had to wipe them from your memory banks entirely."

"How long ago was that?" she asked looking back to him.

"Just today, I had to do a lot of body work on you."

"But surely if I belonged to someone else, there would be some form of record of me, right? Someone might even be looking for me."

"No...from what I gathered you were abandoned. I found you in a crater on the road." he replied before seeing her look sad to hear that. "I'm sorry Veronica."

"It's alright master," she said turning to him "At the very least I thank you for putting forth the time and effort to help make me useful again. If you hadn't, I dread to think what would happen to me. I owe you my life." She walked up and tucked him in. "Sleep well master, if you need anything at all feel free to ask."

"Well where are you gonna sleep tonight?"

"My battery still has a charge, I'll power down on the couch after the laundry is finished." she turned and walked to the door before turning the lights off. "Good night master."

"Goodnight Veronica." He said closing his eyes. He heard the door shut while he internally sighed. 'Aw shoot, I actually felt a little bad about lying. But better than telling her the truth.'

(Minutes Later)

Next door Jenny returned home looking tired. "Ugh, I'm home!"

"XJ-9, what kept you out so late?" frowned her mom walking into down the stairs. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Sorry mom, I was searching the city for Vexus." she sighed while leaning against a wall. "I thought I'd find her scrambled and in a crater, but somehow she managed to get away, which doesn't make any sense. Her whole head should have been too messed up to do anything after I used her own bomb against her."

"A bomb!? What sort of bomb?"

"A bomb that destroys everything non-metallic and scrambles a robot's memory circuits."

"Did it have a blast radius of one mile?" Nora questioned.

"Yeah, you know it?"

"Indeed, and if she was hit by one of those then it is strange you didn't find her, someone must have gotten to her first." remarked the scientist rubbing her chin. "The only question is, who? Tomorrow is Saturday so you have all day to track her down. Whoever has her may not know just what she is capable of."

"I'm on it….after a recharge, I'm exhausted." she sighed before dragging herself up the stairs with her arms dragging behind her. "Goodnight mom."

"Goodnight deary."

The next day Veronica walked into Sheldon's room with a breakfast tray of pancakes. She knocked on the door. "Master, breakfast is prepared…. master?" She questioned before opening the door and found he was still sleeping. She walked over and shook him lightly by the shoulder. "Master, it's time to wake up."

"Huh, what?" He let out waking up. "Oh, it's you Veronica."

"Sorry to barge in, but I wanted to let you know breakfast was ready." she said placing the tray over his lap. "Also you'll find clean clothes in your dresser."

"Oh, thanks, I guess I'm use to sleeping in, usually I make breakfast later after I drag myself out of bed." he said before taking a bite of the pancakes. "Mmm, this is pretty good."

"Thank you, I downloaded the recipe from a cooking site." she smiled while he dug into it as she stood to the side. "It was all I could make with the limited amount of ingredients."

"Guess that means I'll need to pick more up." Sheldon thought out loud.

"I can do that for you, if you want."

"Uh, no need, I can do that on my own." he replied.

"Really it's no trouble at all. I nearly require a list and the funds to purchase them with."

He gulped and rubbed the back of his head head. "Um…" 'Oh no! If I let her go out and buy the groceries, she'll be seen by everyone! Wait, what am I worrying about? No one could possibly recognize her as Vexus, not in this form.'

"Is there something wrong master?"

"Huh? Oh no, I was just thinking. If you go you'll need to be careful, it can be dangerous out there."

"I thank you for your concern master, but I shall guarantee to be back with everything you need. First however I need to take care of a few tasks."

"Sure thing, go ahead." Sheldon nodded.

Veronica bowed before leaving him and looked at some of the windows in the hall. "These could use a shine." she said before going to the linen closet and took out a washcloth and window cleaner. She moved over and sprayed them before giving them a firm wipe, but not so firm that they shattered from her super strength. She even cleaned the othersides.

In no time they were sparkling making her nod with a smile. "So clean it's like they're not even there." she said before walking away.

A bird slammed into one of the windows and stuck there before multiple other birds followed.

Veronica moved to the backyard while wheeling a special vacuum for leaves out. "Hmm, this is a rather old model, I wonder…" suddenly two beams shot from her eyes and scanned the device. Afterwards her right arm changed into a hose and a pack emerged from her back. "There we go, much better." She said before using the hose to suck up the leaves. Once she got all of them she detached the full pack from her back.

"Hmm. Now what to do with the leaves...oh, I know." She raced into the shed where one could hear the sound of power tools before stepping out with a makeshift composter. "This will have to do for now." She said placing it down by the shed then dumped the leaves into it. "I can use these for fertilizer. After I make a garden to add a little color. I'll save that for later."

After noticing the grass was a little tall she went to fetch an old push mower she found inside the shed and made quick work of the lawn before putting the clipping in with the leaves. "There, neat and trim."

She was sweeping the backyard porch when Sheldon poked his head out from one of the upstairs windows to look at the backyard.

"Woah." he muttered seeing it seem to sparkle. Before looking down at Veronica. "Veronica, did you do all of this!?" he called to her.

"Yes Master Sheldon! Does it please you?!"

"Heck yeah! The backyard hasn't looked this good since I moved in! I mean I knew you were full of potential but this is way better than I could have imagined!"

Veronica looked away as she blushed from the praise. "Thank you Master, you're too kind."

"Keep up the good work Veronica." Sheldon waved before going back inside and closing the window.

"Alright, I can't stop now." She said feeling a new found vigor by Sheldon's words. "Time to move on to the next spot." she said running inside. She headed on down to the basement which looked packed to the top with random junk. "Wow, this could take longer than anticipated. Better get started." She said and picked up a box before the bottom broke open and the contents spilled out. "Oh no, Master is gonna be furious if he sees this!" she said then scrambled to pick the items up before noticing and album had opened in the fall. She saw a happy picture of young Sheldon with who she assumed was his parents. "Oh dear, I pried open an important item of masters."

Curiosity got the better of her and she turned the page and found another happy picture, and another, and another. Then she saw a picture of Sheldon on his tenth birthday, alone with tears in his eyes. "Oh dear." She looked over more pictures and like the first he was all alone. Some he put on a fake smile while others looked like he he didn't even try even though he was holding awards that signified a great achievement. "Is master trying to pretend to be happy?" she questioned while feeling a pang of sadness in her EPU (Emotional Processing Unit).

"No wonder the house is in such a state." She scanned over each of the pictures before closing the album and set it back in the box. "It's enough to bring a tear to one's eye."

She shook her head and smacked her cheeks then narrowed her eyes. "Now's not the time to get misty eyed, I need to get this room cleaned up before master comes down." she sealed the box and stood up and looked to the other boxes. "Time to get organized." she said Before approaching the boxes.

Within the next few hours she dusted her hands off and looked at the neatly dusted and organized basement. "Well that's done, I'll need to speak with Master Sheldon about tossing out some these boxes at some point."

With that she turn and headed up out of the basement while seeing the time was near lunch time. "Oh dear look at the time, I should get the Masters lunch ready. I hope I can scrape something together with what little is left."

Sometime later Sheldon was trying to weld together some circuitry when his stomach started growling. He moved his welding mask up and stood up. "Guess it's time for lunch. Hmm Veronica said there wasn't much left," he said and stood up and headed for the kitchen. "but I'm sure I can fix something. I mean I built a robot suit in a day."

He headed out to the kitchen where he spotted her already in the middle of cooking something wearing a white apron while humming a tune and swaying her hips slightly. He blushed and stared a little before shaking his head and coughed. "Veronica?"

"Oh! Hello master, I didn't hear you come in. I'll have your lunch ready soon, but I'm afraid I used the remaining ingredients."

"That's ok, later on I can go get some more groceries."

"I wish you would allow me to do it Master Sheldon, really It's no trouble at all."

"I know, but I'm a little worried you might get hurt. I know from experience that some people would be happy to see robots like you destroyed."

"But I'm strong master, I am well built and very durable." she spoke knocking on her chassis.

"Still, I don't wanna take any chances." Sheldon spoke as she brought him a grilled cheese sandwich. "Not unless you promise to be extra careful."

"I shall Master Sheldon. Enjoy your lunch." she said before he started chowing down. From his expression alone she could tell he was satisfied.

*DING DONG*

"I'll get the door, you stay here and eat." Veronica smiled before leaving the kitchen.

"No, hang on!" he called out. "And she's gone." he groaned and face palmed.

Veronica went to the front door and opened it. On the other side was Jenny who looked surprised. "Hello, how can I help you this fine morning?"

"Uh...hi there." she greeted with a raised eyebrow at the sight of the robot in the apron. "Um, who are you?"

"My name is Veronica, and I'm the housekeeper. Do you have business with Master Sheldon?"

"Master Sheldon?" Jenny questioned looking slightly annoyed.

"Yes, are you here to see him?"

"Actually yes, only now I have a few words to say to him." Jenny said barging in.

"Hey, stop! You can't just barge in here!"

"SHELDON!" Jenny shouted.

Said boy gulped as he was still eating before Jenny came in. "H-H-Hey Jenny, fancy seeing you here."

Marched up to the table and slammed her palms down on it with Veronica behind her.

"Apologies Master, she barged past me."

"It's fine Veronica, she's a friend."

Veronica raised an eyebrow and looked to Jenny sceptically. "Hmph, some friend."

"Sheldon, you've got some explaining to do. Starting with her and this 'Master Sheldon' business. You know how I feel about robot equality."

"Now Jenny, I know what it looks like, but I can explain." he said before looking at Veronica who took off the apron. "Er, just a sec." He said before grabbing a piece of paper and a pen then wrote up a list. He took some money from his wallet before giving both to his new housekeeper. "Here Veronica this should be enough."

"Are you sure you want me to leave you alone with her master? She seems unstable." she whispered.

"Really it's fine, now go on. I can handle this." he told her while seeing Jenny cross her arms.

"Very well." Nodded Veronica who glared at Jenny before leaving, closing the door behind her.

"Okay Jenny I know you're upset-"

"Of course I'm upset Sheldon! Seeing a robot acting like that is just so...so...degrading!"

"W-Well really it's actually a funny story. See I found her on the road and-"

"How is that funny?!"

Sheldon stepped back. "Look Jenny she was damaged, her memory was scrambled real bad."

"Well I...wait, what?"

"Her memory was scrambled?" Sheldon repeated.

She blinked before starting to get an idea. "Sheldon I'm going to ask you a question and you better not lie to me." She said pointing a finger at him. "Is Veronica actually Vexus?"

Sheldon gulped and tugged at his collar while looking away. "Uh...if I say yes, are you gonna get mad?"

"Sheldon!" She snapped making him jump. "What were you thinking?! She's a dangerous alien dictator!"

"N-Now now Jenny, at least let me finish speaking! Please?" he gulped. "I knew perfectly well she was dangerous. Which is why I removed all her weapons while she was out."

"Wait, you mean to tell me while she was unconscious, you open her up and stripped her of her parts?"

"Well when you say it like that it make me sound like some kind of ghoul." he spoke while seeing her frown. "Look Jenny, I didn't mean to come across as one of those jerks at school, but hear me out. I wanted to learn more about what she could do, like how she was made, how advanced her body was, and I even found out a trick to transforming her, which is how she looks a little like Vicky, I merged some specs of her transformations. I figured if I could crack her data and info, maybe it would give me ideas for ways to make new stuff to help you. Unfortunately unscrambling data isn't my forte so I copied her files then wiped her data banks."

"Sheldon, do you have any idea what that's like for robots? Stripping her of parts, copying data, and deleting it? That's all stuff some hacker or junk dealer would do just to make money! It's like if someone took out your vital organs and gave you a lobotomy, It's unethical!"

Sheldon gulped with Jenny looking more and more livid. "B-But what about what she's done? Vexus has been trying to hurt you and the town several times. She's infected you with a bug, tried taking you to Cluster Prime, and even managed TO make you into an obedient servant and absorb your own sisters. I'm not trying to sound heartless, but what if she managed to wipe your memory forever? Would she think about ethics? Besides if I was heartless I wouldn't have copied her memories. I would have just went ahead and wiped her brain on the spot."

"Ugh! You know what Sheldon, maybe I should let my mom explain how wrong this is to you. Come on!" She grabbed his collar and dragged him off. She took him to her house where they explained everything to Nora.

"So let me get this straight." Dt wakeman said to Sheldon adjusting her glasses. "You took an unconscious Vexus back to your home where you stripped her of her weapons, erased her memory, and turned her into your personal maid?"

"Uh...yes?" Sheldon replied nervously.

"...BWAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT IS HILARIOUS!" Dr. Wakeman laughed so hard that her eyes watered. "Oh, oh my sides, my sides are going to split!"

Sheldon was lost with Jenny looking confused and mad.

"Mom! This isn't a laughing matter!"

"Oh you're right XJ-9, there's absolutely nothing funny about Vexus being turned into a maid...AHAHAHAHAHA, I'm sorry, but I just keep a straight face saying that out loud!" She fell on her back and kicked her feet in the air as she laughed.

"Mom!" Jenny barked

"Ohohoho, oh forgive me XJ-9, but given my history with Vexus I can't help myself." Dr. Wakeman stood up an cleared her throat. "Now then Sheldon, I assume you made a backup of her memories?"

"Of course, but they're a scrambled mess."

"Excellent, you go get them while I print up some documents of ownership for you to sign so she'll be properly registered as your housekeeper." the old woman said

"Say what?!" he and Jenny let out at once.

"What? It'd be weird if you didn't have documents."

"You can't be serious mom." Jenny let out.

"On the contrary XJ-9, the law states that any robots that are abandoned can be claimed by anyone who finds them. Why do you think I never threw out XJ's 1-8?"

"Because they're family." she frowned.

"Well not at first, it was because there was no way I was going to let some random weirdo on the street get their hands on my technology. It's dangerous in the wrong hands, even XJ-1."

"So what? You're just gonna let Sheldon use Vexus like a...a...slave?!"

"XJ-9, tell me." Dr. Wakeman raised an eyebrow. "Do you think Vexus herself cared at all what humans thought when she took over and enslaved them? And that's not even the worst of her crimes. Sometimes the right thing to do isn't what you should do. That's why we call them necessary evils."

"So you're not gonna demand I turn her back to normal?" asked Sheldon.

"Of course I'm not, Vexus was a certified psychopath, but I will say that you had better not abuse Veronica or take her for granted."

"Believe me I don't plan to." he spoke shaking his head.

"Good lad." Dr. Wakeman smiled.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this!" Yelled Jenny before she stomped up to her room.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Sheldon questioned. "She seems pretty mad."

"XJ-9 just needs time to let this sink in. I know she doesn't see it, but what you did might be better than simply destroying her. If she's changed into a maid without any of her former self, than it might be a chance for her to live a regular life without anyone getting hurt. I'll also need to report the to Skyway Patrol, this news will have them cracking up." Dr. Wakeman chuckled walking away.

Jenny went back to her room and slammed the door. She stomped over to her bed before sitting down with a huff. "Doesn't anyone see how wrong this is?! I mean I know Vexus is evil, but no robot deserves to be stripped of parts and mind wiped. I bet if Vega was here she'd agree." it was that moment Jenny got an idea and grinned. She activated ber long range communicator and waited for a response.

Later Veronica came back to Sheldon's house with paper bags in both arms. "Master! I've returned with the groceries." she called walking into the living room.

"I'm in the garage!" he called back in response.

"I'll put these away and be with you to momentarily!" She said walking into the kitchen before using her robot speed to make quick work of sorting and stacking the groceries.

(Danville)

hummed as he walked to his lab before shuddering. "I just felt a disturbance in the stacking force. Someone just broke my record, again."

(Back to the story)

Veronica stepped into the garage to find Sheldon working on something on his work table. "Do you require assistance?"

"Nah, I think I got it, but thanks for asking. Oh by the way our neighbor helped me get you certified as my official housekeeper."

"Really? Why that's nice of her, I should pay her a visit and give my thanks. With your permission of course."

"Uh, well maybe hold off on it right now. She might be a bit busy."

"That's right General Hardscape Vexus has been turned into a maid by my teenage next-door neighbor." Nora said on the phone.

"Oh nice try Wakeman, but I'm not falling for that one." came a male's voice on the other end.

"You're more than welcome to come see for yourself, but you have to admit, the idea alone is a riot." She said giggling.

"The day one of the Earth's most dangerous threats becomes a maid is the day I take an early retirement."

"Careful General, don't make bets unless you're sure you'll win."

"Alright fine, since you're so sure, I'll come right on over and see for myself, but if it turns out to be some joke you'll get hit with the biggest fine for wasting Skyway Patrol time."

"And you'll be eating that fine once you see what the boy has made of her." She said hanging up. "I should go get my camera, I don't wanna miss his expression. Oh! I can use XJ-9's. Oh XJ-9!" She called before Jenny came running down.

"Sorry mom can't talk I'm expecting company."

"Oh it'll only take a minute. I just need to borrow your camera for when the general of skyway patrol comes by."

"Skyway patrol, here!? Oh no not now!"

"Oh relax XJ-9, he's just coming here to lose a bet, you're not in trouble." Dr. Wakeman replied before raising an eyebrow. "Why are you so worried?" she questioned before hearing a loud rumbling and saw a cluster ship through the window.

"Because...I might have...sort of invited Vega to come here?" she replied.

"And why pray tell did you not tell me beforehand?" Dr. Wakeman questioned before sighing.

"Because I had to show her what's going on. Speaking of which, gotta go." she waved before running out of the house and raced to the ship.

"Oh I hope this doesn't turn out badly."

Jenny stopped in front of the ship before a ramp came down. She looked up and smiled seeing Vega appear and wave before she walked down towards her. "Glad you could make it so quick."

"Well luckily for you this is the fastest and newest ship we had." She smiled before adopting a serious expression. "Now, are you sure it's my mom?"

"One hundred and ten percent. Although she looks a little different."

"Show me." Vega spoke before Jenny led them to Sheldon's garage. There said boy was showing Veronica his brand new wrist laser before hearing someone bang on the garage door.

"Sheldon!" Jenny called from the other side. "Come out of there."

"Oh not her again." Veronica grumbled.

"Relax, maybe she just came by to talk about what happened." he said walking over and opened the door revealing Jenny.

"Sorry to bother you, but I wanted you to meet my dear friend. Vega, Queen of Cluster Prime." Jenny said gesturing to said robot who had a stern look. "Daughter to Ex-queen Vexus."

"Um...h-h-hello." he greeted with a small voice with Veronica looking at her and bowed.

"Greetings your highness, I am Veronica. You honor us with your presence, can I get you anything?"

Vega looked at Veronica and got a look of surprise and shock. Vega then proceeded to circle Veronica and looked over her.

"Jenny, why would you bring Vega here?!" Sheldon questioned quietly.

"To get you to see that this is completely horrible!" She replied as Vega inspected one of Veronica's arms "I want you to hear what Vega has to say about you using her own mother as a servant."

"Is something the matter your highness?" asked Veronica as Vega poked her in various places.

"Just a little curious." she said raising an eyebrow. "You're...very advanced for a simple housekeeping robot."

"Why thank you. I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for Master Sheldon. He found me when I was left for scrap metal. I can't thank him enough for fixing me and giving me a place in his home."

"Oh really now?" Vega questioned looking to Sheldon. "Veronica give us the room please?"

"But of course." Veronica bowed again before leaving the garage.

'I'm dead. So very very dead.'

Once she was gone Jenny walked up to Vega.

"See what I mean Vega?"

"Yeah, I'm shocked beyond belief." Vega replied. "She's like a totally different robot."

"Now do you get why I had you come all the way here? Now would you please tell Sheldon what you think?"

"With pleasure." She said and looked to Sheldon before approaching him. "Sheldon."

"Y-Yes?" he questioned before Vega hugged him.

"Thank you."

That got him and Jenny to go wide eyed with said robot's jaw hitting the floor.

"Uh...what now?" Sheldon managed to get out."

"Thank you. You can't imagine how worried I was about her out there in space. I'm really glad she's got a safe place to live."

"What?!" Jenny let out. "Vega you can't be seriously thinking what he's done was okay!"

"Oh no it was fucked up, like REALLY fucked up, maybe even a little rapey. But let's face facts, my mother was just as fucked up herself." she admitted with a shrug making Sheldon blush.

"H-Hey! Do you really have to word it like that?"

"I do actually. If it was any other robot I would have broken your jaw, but after everything I learned about my mother and the things she did I often wonder if I should have had her executed instead of banished. She's done some horrible things in the past."

"But Vega, she's still your mom."

"I know Jenny, but as angry as I was with her, I never hated her. Deep down I will always love the side of her that raised me. She remarked before crossing her arms. "But what she turned out to be later on is nothing more than a disgrace to my home planet. This is a step up from watching her be destroyed, maybe even give her a fresh start."

"But Sheldon stripped her of her weapons, changed her look, isn't that infuriating?"

"Well yeah, if it was any other robot. But this way I won't have to keep hearing the constant urging of the robots back home to have her hunted down and deactivated, or dismantled, or melted alive in a vat of molten steel. You would not believe how popular that last one is."

"But...But even if it's Vexus, isn't reprogramming who she is one of the worst things to happen to a robot?"

"Not as long as her original memory still exists, the jury's a little out on this subject on Cluster Prime." she replied before looking at Sheldon. "Look...uh, Sheldon is it? I'm willing to let this pass since so far she doesn't seem uncomfortable, BUT, let me say this once. If I find out she's been taken advantage of or abused like a common tool, you'll find out just what I can use my sword for. And speaking of which, put at least some of her weapons back so she can defend herself if she has to."

"Alright, fair point, I just took them all out 'cause I didn't know which ones would be less dangerous, honestly they all looked like they might have blown me to pieces. But you don't have to worry about a thing Vega, I'll take good care of her."

"See that you do."

"Vega….are you really sure about this?" asked Jenny.

"Look Jenny...maybe it would help if I showed you." She said taking out a memory card. "Take a look at this."

"What is it?"

"Everything, from my mother's rise to power, leading the Cyberforming of Cluster prime, and much more." she replied as Jenny took it. "Look that over thoroughly and you'll start to see my point of view."

"Okay." Jenny said before inserting it into a slot that opened up on her arm. She popped it up with data being transferred to her brain. After a moment she gasped and had an increasing horrified expression. "Oh my gosh! I… ugh, I think I' m gonna be sick."

"Get why I'm allowing it now?" questioned Vega. "We can't save everyone."

Sheldon was confused and nervous while Jenny removed the memory card and shook her head. "Uh, Jenny? What did you see?"

"For your own good, it's best if you don't know." Jenny said before crushing the device in her hand. "Let's just say I feel like thrashing Vexus twice as hard compared to all the other times."

It was then they heard the roar of an engine over head. All of them stepped out of the garage and looked up to see a skyway patrol ship moving over the area.

"Aw nuts, I almost forgot about them." Jenny said.

As the seconds ticked by they continued to look up at the ship which remained stationary with no sign of activity.

"Uh, what are they doing?" asked Vega. "They're just...sitting there."

"They're probably just waiting for further orders." Sheldon replied. "Skyway Patrol is mostly paperwork, lots and lots of paperwork."

"As in they sit around and hardly do anything unless they fill out hundreds of forms, trust me, I should know how slow they are." frowned Jenny. "We have at least half an hour before they start firing on us. Give or take."

"What for? We didn't do anything bad. I just got here not even ten minutes ago."

"Yeah, but you did land without the proper authorization." Sheldon stated pointing at her ship. "In their eyes you're a hostile alien threat."

"Wow, I think I get how you must have felt on Cluster Prime the first time Jenny."

"Eeyup." She said leaning back on Sheldon's house.

"Should I go, or introduce myself to try and try resolve this peacefully? I'm a little confused."

"Let me try and talk to them. Maybe I can get them to understand since my parents work with them." Sheldon said taking out his phone.

"What?! Since when?" Questioned Jenny in disbelief.

"Since I came to Tremorton, didn't I ever mention it?" He remarked making Jenny blink in surprise while he dialed a number and held the phone to his ear and waited for an answer. "Hello, Sheldon Lee. Son of Martha and Shen Lee….wait did you say chief engineers?" He questioned as Jenny and Vega looked to one another. "When the heck were they promoted….how long ago!? You know what never mind, I need you to get a message to whoever it is hovering over my house to stand down….. I'm well aware there are aliens here, I'M STANDING RIGHT NEXT TO ONE OF THEM!" Sheldon screeched looking activated. "ugh would you just forget the dang paperwork in triplicate crap! I'd really prefer not to be shot at by my own people, much less my parents Co-workers!"

"Just how do you know this guy again?" whispered Vega.

"He's a friend I met at school when I needed a bolt tightened."

"Look! The longer we keep this up, the more...what? Um...no, there isn't a Vexus here, but there is a Veronica, why?...General Hardscape?...Dr. Wakeman?...oh okay. Well tell them they can come inside and clear this up, and please don't send a carrier pigeon. Email is a lot faster in case you haven't heard." he said before hanging up. "I swear, all of them are idiots."

"Uh, Sheldon?" Jenny questioned.

"Yes Jenny?"

"When were you going to tell me your parents were in the skyway patrol?"

"I honestly thought I told you already. Why else would I be living on my own?"

"Well...fair point, that's on me for never really asking."

(Later)

General Hardscape, Mrs. Wakeman, and Vega were all sitting in a circle. Said man frowning, Nora neutral, and Vega trying to look friendly.

Jenny and Sheldon merely stood to keepan eye on the three.

"Wakeman, I was told Vexus would be here." The General stated tapping his fingers. "Did you call me out here to waste my time after all?"

"Just be patient General Hardscape." Sheldon Spoke. "In the meantime let me introduce Vega, the Queen of the Cluster."

"Hi there." she gave a small wave. "Great to be here, on your planet I mean, and I guess in Tremorton itself. So you're here about my mom too?"

"Your mother? You mean your Vexus' own daughter?" Hardscape frowned while crossing his arms. "I thought I saw the similarities."

"Yeah, but no need to worry. We're not here to invade. We're actually pretty peaceful after we dethroned her."

"Is that why you decided to land your ship without getting a proper permit?"

"Sorry about that, I was unaware of the proper protocol."

"Believe her General, she may be Vexus' daughter, but I can assure you from what XJ-9 told me from her experience, that she is far from what Vexus is like. Or I should say, WAS like."

The door opened before Veronica stepped out with a tray. "I made finger sandwiches."

They turned with Veronica walking over and set the tray down with the general blinking and rubbing his eyes.

"Enjoy everyone. I'll be right back with tea. Master Sheldon would you like me to get you a seat."

"No thank you Veronica, and please take all the time you need on that tea."

"As you wish." she turned and walked back to the kitchen while Sheldon grabbed one of the sandwiches and bit into it.

"Mhhh. Not bad, she makes a better cook than a queen, no offense Vega."

"None taken, if I could eat I'd try one myself."

"Ketchup general?" Asked Dr. Wakeman.

"Ketchup for finger sandwiches?'

"No, for that fine you were about to give me." the old woman replied with a titter.

He frowned at her while crossing his arms. "Oh ha ha Noreen, yuck it up. But I have to admit I never thought I'd see the day Vexus would serve humans."

"Well just try not to forget that other thing you mentioned when I proved you wrong." Dr. Wakeman spoke putting her hands on her hips.

"You said _you_ reprogrammed her son?" The general questioned Sheldon.

"Yes sir."

"And just how could you manage to do that to such a dangerous and high profile criminal?"

"Jenny beat her in fight, I just did the repair work." Sheldon said before Veronica returned with cups of tea.

"I hope you all like Iced Tea."

"Thanks Veronica." sheldon said as she passed out the glasses.

General Hardscape took a sip before thinking. "Hmmm, tell me young man, can you fix any robot?"

"So long as I have the parts, and the tools, and the blueprints." replied Sheldon.

"And just how long have you been working on them?"

"About as long as I can remember, I'm really good with my hands, like my parents."

"Yes the Lee's." the general said rubbing his chin. "Some of our finest engineers, been working on the next best ship for skyway patrol." He spoke looking at him then to Veronica, then back to Sheldon. "Tell me, how would you like to join Skyway Patrol?"

"Say what?"

"Look son, I'm gonna be honest with you. Skyway Patrol has been getting some bad reviews lately. Some of which can't be repeated in polite company."

"Let me guess, the paperwork?" asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Poor response time, accusations of sitting around doing nothing, and accusations of being the leading cause of worldwide deforestation."

"Yikes, that's pretty harsh." remarked Sheldon with pity.

"Yes, and the government has given us an ultimatum. Either they have to shut us down, or we start a robots for a new task force. The plan is to take discarded and damaged robots and modify them for combat."

"So wait, are you implying…"

"We could use someone of your skills to help maintain the robot recruits."

He blinked and smiled while holding his hands together. "Wow, me, working with skyway patrol, that sounds awesome. Wait….will there be mountains of paperwork? Because seriously you guys have way to much. I'm surprised no ones died getting buried under any of it."

"I did tell them it could be a bit easier to get things done if we just had a few forms here and there to fill out, but there have been requests to 'go digital' when sending messages, reports, and other forms."

"Well yeah, it's way easier, faster, and all you'd have to worry about is a bad internet connection. Tell you what, you let me help with the installation and you got yourself a deal."

"Alright, I think that'll work just fine by me."

"Sweet!" Sheldon said shaking the general's hand.

"Congratulations master." Veronica grinned at Sheldon. "Also if you have no objections I would like to be the first to enlist to help in anyway I can."

"Wait what?" Asked Sheldon.

"I just don't want you to feel lonely anymore, I will be happy to help in any way I can."

"But this isn't like cleaning the house, you'd be in danger at any point."

Veronica walked to the TV then lifted it with one hand before spinning it on one finger. "I've noticed that I am incredibly strong. With the right weapons perhaps I could at least be your bodyguard."

"I'm just saying, it's a big decision to make on the spot." he said.

"As long as I am by your side the choice is clear."

"Wow, never thought I'd hear something like that come out of my mother's mouth." Vega whispered to Jenny. "I'm a little jealous."

"Maybe you and her can spend some time in the future."

"You know, you might be right. Excuse me, General Hardscape? As queen of the Cluster I think it would be in the best interest for both our worlds if we unified our forces."

This surprised everyone, save for the general and Veronica.

"Oh really now? You want to make peace with Earth now?"

"From what Jenny tells me we're not all that different, and with my mother gone I think we need to come together. After all the Clusters technology is far more advanced. Can you deny an alliance with us would be beneficial?"

"I'm not saying it wouldn't, but we just met today. That's not enough to warrant an alliance with a planet that's been trying to enslave humanity for years. Besides what exactly do you get out of it?"

"A chance to see what humans are like considering we have zero of them. Also a number of our more cultured inhabitants are curious about Earth's history and traditions. I myself have been especially curious about a holiday you humans call Christmas."

"Oh! That's something I'd love to tell you." smiled Jenny. "Just don't be surprised if one of my own experiences isn't what you'd expect."

"Well...we'll see how it goes." replied the general before standing up. "Let's just call for a temporary ceasefire so I can talk to my superiors about all this. After they give the go ahead, I'll let you know kid. And then I'll need to file an early retirement plan, I lost the bet fair and square after all."

(months later)

We find ourselves over on a tropical island where the natives were going about their day as usual. Suddenly they see a giant boulder hurdling down from the sky. They all screamed and started to scramble as the boulder came crashing down in the center of their village. It opens up and troop of Crater Critters come marching out.

"Ah, now this is more like it. A warm sunny island, fresh volcano full of lava, and plenty of fresh human brains just ripe for the picking." one of the critters said looking around rubbing his hands together.

"You said it. In fact, I feel like going straight for the meal and then soaking in some lava. I get first pick!"

"Not on my watch buster!" Called out Jenny flying on to the scene. "You guys seriously need to go to some other planet for vacation, because Earth is off limits."

"Hey it's that robot girl from last time." The second one said.

"Oh I got me a score to settle with her." the first critter said punching his hand.

"Last time may not have been my best moment, but this time I'm more prepared for all of you then you know."

"Stand down XJ-9." called out Veronica who landed between Jenny and the Crater Critters. She had a new paint job that greatly resembled a Skyway patrol uniform. "Skyway Patrol is on the job."

"Oh goody, another nice robot brain to snack on."

"Veronica?! What are you doing!? Get out of here!" Jenny cried out.

"Crater Critters, return to your ship and leave Earth at once. This is your first and last warning before I am forced to take lethal action." Spoke Veronica.

"Ooh, we're so scared." mocked one with the others laughing. "You could try if you want tincan, but your little friend here tried that last time and we're still in one piece. So go ahead, give it your best shot."

"He's right Veronica, no matter what you do they just regenerate." Warned Jenny. "You don't stand a chance."

"That would be true, if I didn't know where both of their brains were." Veronica spoke before the aliens stopped laughing.

"Wait, what?" asked Jenny

"No way th-that's true, she's probably bluffing."

"On the contrary, our new alliance with the Cluster has earned us new information, like how a Crater Critters twin brains are located," Veronica blasted towards the first crater critter. "Here!" She finished with her leg reeled back and drove it into the rock monsters groin making a loud crackling sound on impact.

"OOOOOOOOOH!" he let going cross eye with a look of agony before breaking apart into rubble.

The other one went wide eyed in horror with Veronica smirking.

"Ouch." Jenny winced. "Glad the boys weren't here to see that."

"Care to experience what your friend did?" Veronica questioned.

The critters covered their groins and quickly shook their heads.

"Then leave this planet and never come back."

The aliens screamed in panic and ran back to their ship before it took off.

"That's what I thought."

"Wow, that was savage, in a good way." remarked Jenny while giving a thumbs up. "Thanks for the help."

"All in a day's work."

"Although I think your old paint job looked better."

"What this, it's just color changing paint." She said before her paint changed to red with hot rod flames, then camouflage, then tiger stripes, and finally back to her Skyway patrol uniform paint job. "A snazzy little addition Master gave me."

"Oh man, that is so cool!" smiled Jenny. "Maybe I can get mom to make me something like that."

"To be honest Jenny when I first met you I was…. sceptical, but after getting to know you, perhaps there a chance we could be friends."

"Well it'd be better than you and me fighting." she tried to joke with Veronica chuckling while inwardly sighing in relief. 'Even if she's part of skyway patrol, it's way better than having her come after me over and over.'

"Well good bye Jenny, I look forward to the day when we can team up again." Veronica said before taking off.

"Say hi to Sheldon for me!" Jenny waved goodbye. "I guess things turned out better than expected. Best of all we never have to worry about Vexus ever again." She said before gasping and covered her mouth. "Why did I just say that!?"


	101. Chapter 101

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 101

A male hooker gets disciplined by his 'mama'.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves in a bright, big, bustling city, where it was night time and cars were out on the streets along with millions of people. Welcome to New York City. The Big Apple as they call it, also known as 'The City that Never Sleeps', truly lived up to its name as many people were seen walking around the streets late at night.

Most of these people were either getting back home from work, or night shifters, while others are complete party people, dancing under the night sky and having a good time. But that's not where this story begins at. In another part of New York, where not many people go to, was a large building that was painted pink, purple and gold, with neon lights and a light in the shape of a woman holding onto a pole.

This building is a place where the people come to have a rather pleasurable time, as it was known for its more….sexual contents on the insides. The camera zoomed in through the wall and entered a large area with numerous chairs, couches, and benches, filled with smoke or booze while numerous women in scantily clad clothes were either talking, doing dances, or just outright fucking someone without shame.

Music was booming in the air while at the center of the area, was a large stage with a single pole and a blonde headed woman with a simple black stringed bikini danced around it, rubbing herself against the cold pole, pushing her breasts against it and stretching her ass out at the audience, as the men cheered and howled at her performance.

"Man girl, this is one big ass." spoke one black man rubbing the ass of a redheaded woman sitting on his lap who giggled and rubbed herself against his pants.

"Come on baby! Shake it, don't break it!" Cried out a another man who was getting his cock sucked by a brunette woman who moaned as he thrust his hips in her mouth.

"Wow, you so big." spoke an asian woman licking her lips while holding one man's dick up and rubbed his balls. "Me going to show you long night of fun."

"Oh baby, that's what I'm hoping for." A tanned skinned man said with a perverted grin as he gripped the asian woman's breasts and gave them a squeeze while licking her neck. "Ride that cock like the little bitch you are."

She giggled while the camera panned over to the side wall where a large man in a business suit was groaning and leaning back in his chair with someone in between his legs bobbing their head up and down his dick with them having long blond hair styled in a single ponytail.

"Oh that's it right there, baby. That's how daddy likes it." He groaned as he ran his fingers through the person's hair. The person moaned around his dick and bobbed their head faster and faster. "Oh man, I'm so lucky I could get here. I need a nice long fuck before I get back to my bitch of a wife."

The person kneaded and fondled his balls in their hands, and licked all around the tip of his cock, tasting the pre leaking out of it.

"Get ready little bitch, here it comes!" He exclaimed before shooting his sperm into the person's mouth.

The person hummed from the seed and held on over the dick with their mouth before slowly swallowing each load with the large man panting and wiping his forehead.

"Oh yeah, I needed that. You're even better than my wife, she could hardly suck as hard as you can." He complimented the person.

"Well that's to be expected, I'm the best one here." they smirked while licking their lip glossed lips and was shown to be a woman with a flat chest that was covered by a pink tank top and had a matching skirt, but with no underwear underneath and had fishnet stockings with white high heels and a round firm ass under the skirt. They also wore hoop earrings with a few rings on their hands. "In fact, I'll be getting you to unload every bit of baby batter you have in these sweaty balls of yours."

"Oh? You're a little cocky bitch, ain't ya?" The man said with a raised brow.

"Damn straight, and my ass is gonna get the job done." The person said with a smirk on their lips.

However some of the woman who walked by them had heard what they said, and groaned in disgust by the person's arrogance.

The person stood up and turned around before raising their skirt up to show their puckered ass with the marked on words 'Cum in here' with arrows pointing to it while the front area showed a small dick standing at attention to show it was a man who moved his ass over and rubbed it against the larger dick.

"You see? This ass is the only good ass around here, the others couldn't hold a candle to it. They wish they would have an ass as good as mine." The person grinned while fluttering their eyes at the man. "So why don't you forget everyone else, and shove that big, piece of meat of yours in my little hole?"

"Well I never got a chance to fuck a sissy whore, but it looks tight as hell." The man said while fingering the person's anus which did indeed feel tight around his finger.

"Like I said. This ass of mine would put all the others here to shame." The person said while blushing from the man fingering his ass. "So for tonight, you can tear it up all you want, provided you can pay."

The man grinned and pulls out a large wad of cash. "Oh, I have plenty of money right here." He said while waving it before putting it back in his pocket. "The only question is can your ass take it all in?"

The person grinned widely and placed the tip of his cock against their ass. "Oh I'm sure I can take it and then some." they winked and started to push against the dick with a groan with the man grabbing at his hips to help push it in as the tip slowly went in. The person moaned loudly and forced himself on the man's cock, already feeling his insides stretching from his cock.

"Holy shit! You are tight!" The man grunted feeling like he was forcing his cock through a ring. He gripped harder and practically forced his dick in while the whore cried out with a grin.

"Oh yeah! Give me that big meaty dick you bastard!" The person exclaimed with a blissful look on their face, as they bounced on the man's cock, feeling like it was forming under their skin.

"Yeah, that's it ride that cock you little whore." The man moaned as he rubbed the person's flat chest and going under the piece of cloth. He gave the nipples a rub while feeling the sissy's ass suddenly clench up. "Fuck! You trying to tear my dick off?"

"What can I say? Your cock's simply the best I ever had to fuck my sissy ass!" The sissy boasted with a proud smirk. "So go ahead and fuck me as hard as you can, and you can cum inside all you want too."

The man gripped the sissy's arms and held them down as he roughly thrusts his ups upward, causing the sissy to jerk from his rough moves.

The sissy was panting and moaning loudly, their eyes rolling to the back of their head and their tongue hanging out. He rocked his hips against the dick which got in deeper than before. "Fuck! That's the spot!" He cried out as his harden cock flopped out from under his skirt.

The man lets go of one of the sissy's arms and grabbed his cock while stroking it in his huge hand. "Compared to mine, your dick's nothing but a twig."

"G-Go on and stroke it!" The sissy moaned feeling his mind going blank.

The man continued stroking his cock, squeezing it hard enough to make the sissy cry out in pleasure as he went for his puny balls and almost crushed them under his hand. "These are nothing but little acorns, I'm surprised that you're not even born as a woman with a dick this puny."

"H-Hey! You gonna keep talking, or fuck me?!" he moaned out.

The man grabbed the sissy's head, turned him to face him and roughly claimed his lips as he rammed his hips into his ass like a jackhammer.

The sissy moaned into the kiss as the man easily overpowered his tongue and rolled it inside his mouth. 'Damn it! He's getting too into it! I can tell he's a smoker, ugh! Hope this fat slob hurry up and cums already!'

Thankfully he got his wish, as the man gave a few more thrusts he explodes, unleashing a tsunami of his seed inside the sissy's ass. The sissy moaned as he felt his belly lightly bloating up from the man's sperm flooding his insides.

The man broke the kiss and groaned with the sissy crying out as his own cum spurted out onto the floor with the sperm in his ass leaking over the big dick.

After about a second the man pulls the sissy off his cock, and sets him down on the floor and onto a puddle of his sperm, panting heavily from releasing all that stress into the sissy. "Oh boy I needed that." He said as he zipped up his pants and looks down at the cum filled sissy. "Maybe I'll come by and ask for a private booth."

"That's gonna cost extra…" the boy panted before watching the man walk away before muttering to himself and rubbed his mouth. "Damn hippo."

He took a moment to get back up on his feet while looking at the puddle and shook his head. 'He might have been fat, but he was at least big where it count.' he looked around at the other patrons and spotted one large guy who looked like a bodybuilder bouncing one of the girls on his dick with a grin making him lick his lips. 'Mmm, I think I found a little treat for myself.'

The sissy was walking over to the bodybuilder, when he accidentally bumped into one of the girls who was crossing his path. "Hey, watch it you bitch!" He said with a snarl.

"Why don't you watch it dick?" she frowned.

"Why? Just because I'm better looking than you or anyone else here, and that you can't match me in every way?" He said with a mocking smirk while posing at her and flaunting his ass at her.

The woman only glared at him. "What? You think you're better than us? Please!"

"Oh don't act like it's not true. I've got the looks, body, and skills to make anyone drop their pants for. Unlike all of your girls, I was taught first hand how to be the best booty around. Besides, with me they don't have to worry about getting stuck with some crying kid, all it takes is one chance of any of you getting knocked up and you'd be driving the customers away in droves."

This only made her seething with anger, the smug look on his face was enough to make her want to smack the shit out of him. "That's only because the boss took you in when you were sold to her like a piece of meat. If it weren't for her, you'd be absolutely nothing! Nothing, but a useless brat out on the street where you actually belong!"

"And what the hell is going on here?"

Both of them turned to a black woman who had long black dreadlocks down her back while wearing a purple fedora hat, but had a fur lined red coat over her shoulders while wearing a purple bikini top and bottom thong, both having diamonds embroidered on them while she had high black platform shoes with several gold rings on her hand.

The woman only glared at the two as she held her hands on her hips. "Is there something wrong here you two? Any reason why you're both acting like little bitchy brats?" She questioned her workers.

"Mama Diva!" The sissy exclaimed with a happy grin while running up to hug her, only for her to stop him by placing a hand on his head.

"Terry, did you go and do something stupid again?" Diva asked the boy in front of her.

"What? Of course not." he replied shaking his head. "I was just done with a customer and was on my way to help Shelly with hers. After all, you know how she can get."

She raised an eyebrow and looked at said girl who was giving a titjob to the body builder. "Sure looks like she's got everything all fine and dandy."

"He was probably trying to show her up and take her client, like last time."

Terry almost froze when the woman told Diva his intentions, which made the dark skinned woman narrow her eyes at him.

"Again Terry? You were trying to steal someone's client, again?" She said with some disdain in her voice.

"I-I don't know what she's talking about mama, I was really gonna help Shelly out." He said while pitifully trying to make up an excuse so he didn't get into trouble.

"Please, you'd do anything to make yourself sound like hot stuff, well guess what pipsqueak, if you don't got the goods, you don't get far."

"Fuck you!" he snapped at her. "You can put all the fat on your chest you want, but what gets far is a hole that isn't loosened up from every gangbang you get put in, you could drive a car through something that stretched out."

This only angered the woman even more, she would've strangled him, had Diva not grabbed him by the ear and started twisting it, REALLY hard.

"Terry! It's that kind of behavior is what gets you into more trouble." She said in a way how a mother would with her child. "How many times do I gotta tell you to not fight on the job?"

"Frankly I think he should be put in time out." smirked the woman making Terry flip her off. "After all, he looks like he could use a nap."

"Say one more word and I'll rip those hair extensions out by the root." Terry barked back only to cry out louder when his ear was being pulled harder.

"Now listen here little man, don't you even think about starting a fight here." Diva said in a firm and hard tone of voice.

"But she started it!"

"And I'm putting a stop it, now. Sarah, go on and shake your ass up on stage, me and Terry need to have a little chit chat."

As Diva was dragging Terry to her room, Sarah was mockingly waving by at Terry, and made her way up on the stage.

"Mama please, anything but that, please mama I promise I'll be a good boy this time, I swear!" He pleaded rather pitifully only to yelp as she smacked him on the face.

"Did I say you could talk? No I did not! Now you're gonna keep your trap shut until we get to my room or you're gonna lose that ear, got it?" She snarled at him and continued dragging the weeping sissy until stopping at a door, with a golden plate with her name written in purple. She opens the door, pulls Terry inside and locks the door behind her.

Inside the room was a large queen sized bed, a small stage with a pole, a mini bar, a desk at the side and the rug was white with black spots while the walls had a mix of gold and purple.

"Now sit." She ordered.

Terry, rubbing his aching ear, obediently sat down on the bed, and watched as Diva paced back and forth before him.

"Just what the hell am I gonna do with you boy? How many times do we gotta do this, you wanna get kicked out of here and back on the streets, is that what you want!" She scolded him.

"No mama."

"You sure? Because it sounds to me like someone's getting too cocky for their own good." she walked up to him and looked him in the eye. "Need I remind you how I run my business? I hire girls who are willing to do whatever it takes for perverted sons of bitches, and that's how this place stays open. Getting all uppity and thinking your hot stuff to the girls gets them pissed and not doing their jobs. And what happens when they don't do their jobs?"

"We….lose customers?" He weakly replied.

"And if we lose our customers, what else do we lose beside them?"

"Um, money?"

"Damn straight!" she crossed her arms. "I made sure you were the best sissy around here, the only one, because what guy is gonna resist a tight ass like yours? I made sure you knew the ropes in and out, and yet here you are, thinking you're the top bitch around here. The only top bitch here, is me."

"But mama…."

"No buts!" Diva exclaimed by cutting him off and slapping him in the face. "If you think you're some glorified bitch around here, then you got another thing coming boy!"

"Sorry mama." he whimpered looking away.

She let out a deep sigh and rubbed her forehead. "Just talk, who did you get this idea you could go spouting stuff off like that?"

"N-No one, mama. I thought I was the only best one around here!" He replied back. "I thought I was your most favorite out of everyone one here!"

"Boy, to me the best here is the one who makes the most money, and as long as my girls make me money, they're all my favorite." she frowned before shaking her head. "If you're gonna keep this up, I might just take Sarah's idea and pull you from the floor, see if that cools your head."

Terry's eyes widened in horror at the idea of being removed from the floor, he rushed at Diva, wrapped his arms around her waist and stared at her teary eyed. "No mama, anything but that! Don't take me away from that please!" He pleaded at her, not wanting to be taken away from the floor below.

Diva looked at him in the eyes and raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Then give me one good reason why I shouldn't if you gonna just keep acting like you're all that. How do I know you ain't gonna go off and do that again when I'm not here?"

"I promise mama I'll be a good boy, I won't spout out anything like that again, I'll do anything you want just please don't pull me away from the floor!" He cried out with tears running freely.

Diva saw the look in his eyes and crossed her arms. "Oh yeah? Anything?"

He only nodded at her, hoping that she'll change her mind. "Yes, anything mama."

"Fine, then I'm gonna put you in your place to really make this clear. Now start stripping."

He did so without question, taking off his top and pulling down his skirt, leaving him completely naked before her.

"Get on your knees." She said while gesturing him closer to her nether region.

Terry got on his knees and crawled over to her until he's face to face with her panties. He looked at the diamonds on them before seeing her start pulling them down, but found something slapping him across the cheek when they were. "Ow! What...the...hell?"

"You got a problem with Big Bertha here?" Diva questioned.

What Terry saw was something he never thought possible, instead of a pussy he saw a large and harden cock roughly around 13 inches long and a big pair of balls hanging underneath the cock.

Terry only stared wide eyed at this and shakily points at it. "Mama? Y-You're a….a man?"

"Hell naw, I was born with this baby." she replied waving it a little moving her hips making Terry stare. "Had to keep it hidden when I got this my business started since too many guys made a big deal about fucking a girl with a cock and balls bigger than theirs. Course that don't mean I like to air it out when I'm feeling frisky, just ask those new pair of twins we got, I got to 'break them in' before they got to work."

While Terry may have sucked on and was fucked by many cocks before, Diva's cock by far easily dwarfed all the others. The smell of it alone was making his heart race, his own cock slowly grew hard at the site, and his mouth was starting to water making him lick his lips and gulp loudly.

Diva saw this and gave a sly smirk. "Aw, what's the matter boy? You feeling hungry for Bertha here?" She said while waving her dick at him.

He just gave a nod and reached for it, only to get his hand slapped. "Ow!"

"Well you ain't gonna touch it till I say so." she frowned before walking over to the pillows and reached under one before pulling out a small gold cock ring and tossed it to Terry. "Put that on."

This caught him by surprise. "Huh? What for?"

"Just put it on now before I strap it on your balls!" She snapped at him.

He jumped before moving it down to the base of his dick and snapped it on, making him groan from the snug fit as she walked back over and grabbed her dick with it already hard.

"Good little bitch, now stick out your tongue and get a closer look at my balls."

Terry slowly stuck his tongue out and stared at her balls, when he felt the fleshy sack touching it, almost covering his whole face.

"Get a good taste of them, lick every inch of these balls of mine." She said as she rubbed her balls in his face.

Terry could feel the heat coming from her balls, the musky odor was driving him wild, as he licked across her massive balls, rubbing his face against them. "Mama, they're huge."

"Damn right they are, bigger than my daddy. Mama always did say I had the real balls in the family." smirked Diva while moving her foot over near Terry's groin and pressed it against his balls making him jump with a groan. "They'd chew yours up and spit them out."

Terry groaned in pain as Diva was pressing her foot on his tiny balls, compared to hers, they were nothing but little cherries to her watermelon sized balls. "Ma-Mama, that hurts!" He whimpered as he buried his face deeper into her ball sack.

"Oh yeah? Well how do you think some of them girls felt when you tried stepping on their work? That's busting their balls too, what's the difference here?" She told him while pressing harder on his balls, almost to the point of them popping under her.

Terry was gasping from the pain as he hugged her legs and nuzzled his face in her balls.

"Do you understand how the girls feel now, when you talk down on them?" She said.

"Y-Yes! I'm sorry!" he cried out with a wince.

"Well if you want mama to stop, then you best use that tongue of yours and give her balls a bath."

Terry immediately started licking around her balls, latching his lips around the skin and suckled on it while pulling back, letting go and diving back into her balls. Getting them all nice and wet from his licking.

"That's it boy. Love them, worship them, praise your mama's balls." She said while running her fingers through his hair. "Because right now you're gonna be my bitch, understand?"

"Yes mama." he got out while licking her balls again and felt the foot on his own lessen up which made him flick his tongue around them while his dick got harder, but groaned due to the ring.

"Mama…..this ring…..it hurts!" He moaned out as the ring was constricting his harden cock, making it really tight on him.

"That's the point. I'm gonna make it clear this isn't meant for you to get all horny for, it's meant to remind you of your place, now keep licking or else that ain't never gonna get off."

Terry continued licking her balls while slowly working his way to the base of her cock, and slowly running his tongue on the shaft of her meaty rod. She smirks as she watched her little boy licking around her dick, like one would do with an ice pop. "By the time I'm done with you, you won't even wanna look at a man's cock, would you Terry?"

Terry didn't respond to her, he was busy losing himself in her balls and her cock. He slowly made his way to the tip of her rod and engulfed it in his mouth. He moaned around the head as his tongue gently ran across it, his hands moving ever so slowly on her rod as he slowly bobbed his head on her cock.

"That's right, once you go black you never go back." Diva purred while running her fingers through his hair. She gently thrust her hips into his mouth, letting him get a good taste of her dick.

Terry then increased his movement as she was thrusting into his mouth. His hands went for her balls and rolled them around, kneaded them and fondled them in his hands, while feeling her monster cock almost going down his throat.

Diva smirked at his cute little expression, she grabbed his head and started thrusting a little faster now. "Come on bitch, you gonna have to take more than that if you gonna make me feel good."

Terry moaned loudly when he felt her shoving her dick further into his mouth, his throat was bulging up from her cock reaching that deep in his mouth, he then followed her movement and bobbed his head faster and faster this time.

"That's right you little slut, you can't resist this dick of mine, go ahead and take all of it in." She said as she continued ramming her cock into his mouth. "Make sure you rub them balls like you're polishing them all over."

He felt his mind getting foggy, his hands were on autopilot and rubbed her balls like she asked, and his eyes were becoming clouded over from the taste of her rod. As he was giving her a blowjob, his own cock was already hard and leaking like a dam that could hardly contain any water.

Diva noticed and rolled her eyes. "I'll bet your itty bitty dick is begging to get free. Eager to spray all that baby juice like you're pissing yourself, ain'tcha?"

Terry could only nod while he was sucking her cock.

"Well too bad, until you learn your lesson completely, that ring will stay on until I say otherwise." She said before roughly ramming her cock harder this time. She grunted since her dick was stuffing his throat to the balls making her grit her teeth. "Damn! Your slutty throat here could pass for a fresh virgin pussy, time to deflower it."

Terry almost gagged from her mammoth dick being pushed all the way down his throat, he felt her balls smacking his chin and his own cock just aching for a release, it was hurting so bad, he wasn't sure if he could hold it in any longer.

"Oh fuck yeah, this is how a guy uses a girl's throat." grunted Diva moving in and out with a smirk. "Stuffing it and making sure the bitch gets every bit of their batter."

Terry could taste the pre that was leaking from her cock, and knew she was getting close to her release, while his own cock was covered in his own juice and a small puddle was forming underneath it. 'Please, mama! Take it off, I…..I wanna cum!'

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" grunted Diva moving faster and faster while giving one of her breasts a squeeze. "Get ready, you're about to get filled like a cum dump!" She cried out as her cock erupted inside Terry's throat, which made the boy let out a muffled cry as he felt a rush of her sperm going down his throat. He started swallowing as much as he could otherwise he would drown with her cock being buried deep into his throat.

'It's so bitter and salty, I feel like my whole stomach is gonna get filled!'

And he was right, his whole stomach was indeed filling up, with all of Diva's sperm filling him up like a water balloon. And his own cock was being pushed down by his bloating belly, still aching for a release.

Eventually, Diva finally stopped and slowly pulls her cock out of his throat, releasing a major sigh and saw her cock squirting out a few more shots onto the boy. She smirked seeing him panting and licking some off from his cheek and looked down at his dick. "Look at you, you really can't even keep from messing up my carpet. This wasn't cheap you know."

"I…..I'm sorry mama….it hurts….it feels like I'm gonna explode." He whimpered as the pressure in his cock kept building up to the point it really will explode.

"Oh yeah? Sure sounds rough, not like I gotta worry, I can let this girl out and get as hard as I want." she mocked while showing it was still mostly hard. "Able to let loose when I want, and all because I earned it. Do you think you earned your right to feel the same?"

He slowly looked up to her, giving her a pleading yet pained expression, he wanted the ring to come off so badly, but he can't take it off. "P-Please mama, please just take it off." He whimpered pitifully at her.

"Hmmm." she cupped her chin to pretend to think before smirking. "Alright, since you asked like a slut, I'll take it off, but first." she walked over to a shelf nearby and pulled a large purple dildo off it with bumps before walking over and set it down on the floor. "Sit on that, all of it."

Terry slowly stood up, groaning as he held his cumfilled belly as he walked over to the dildo. He lowered himself right on top of it and slides himself on it, moaning as the dildo entered his ass until it was completely buried in him.

"Good boy." She teased while patting him on the head. "Now since you did as you were told, let's take that nasty little ring off." she moved down and reached for it, but grabbed his head and tilted it downward at it. "Go ahead and grab it, raise it straight on up."

He grabbed his cock with both hands and raised it upward before feeling her unlatch the ring and pull it off, right before he moaned as his sperm went shooting up, but found her keeping his head tilted down and felt it start spraying right over his own face.

"Go on and take a good drink of yourself slut."

He opened his mouth and felt his own seed flying into it, tasting his seed was different from having drank from Diva's cock. While it was tangy, it wasn't sour nor was it sweet either. As he finished cumming he closed his mouth, rolled any sperm inside his mouth and swallows it until there was nothing left.

"Open your mouth."

He looks up at her and did what she asked. Diva stuck her finger in his mouth, moving it around inside and pulls it out. She saw there was none on her finger, but looked back inside his mouth again. After a careful inspection, she smirked and pulls away from him.

"Well now, not a spot of sperm anywhere in your mouth, what a good little slut you are." She said to him while rubbing her cock against his face.

Terry panted and sighed in relief, having finally being able to cum as his cock was going limp from all the build up because of the ring. "Thank...you...mama."

"But we ain't done yet." She said before grabbing him by the arm, dragging him with her and throwing him on her bed. "I'm still not convinced just yet, nor am I satisfied yet."

Terry looked down and saw her cock slowly growing hard once more, before looking back at her and saw this hungry look in her eyes.

"I wanna see first hand, how much of a slut you truly are, once you ride on my dick." She said with a sly smirk while stroking her hardened rode. "And I'm not gonna stop until I make you my little bitch."

He gulped before moaning when he felt her grab the dildo and slowly pull it back and forth in his ass and took it out. Then he felt her placing her cock between his cheeks, sliding it back and forth almost like a hotdog in between buns. Then he felt her teasing the entrance to his anus, and yelped when he felt her pushing it in.

"Ooooh yeah babe!" she let out with a grunt with each inch pushed in making him cry out as a bulge formed in his body. "You're as tight as a motherfucker!"

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" He exclaimed as his insides were being stretched way farther than before, the width and girth of her cock easily put the cocks of the men who fucked him to shame, they couldn't even hold a candle stick compared to her monster dick! "Oh...mama! It….It's, so big!"

Diva smirked when she heard him, she leans over till her breasts touched his back and moved her lips near his ear. "I knew you'd like it. The cocks of all those men are nothing compared to my baby." She whispered huskily in his ear, while licking the lobe. She reached down and started to poke and grab at his nipples before pulling back and slammed her dick back inside making him yelp with wide eyes. "Like I told you, when I'm done with you, you'll never wanna look at another man's cock again. Would you Terry?" She asked as she thrusts her cock hard in his ass, causing the sperm inside his belly to swish around from the movement.

"N-No! No mama!" he let out in a moan with the dick stuffing his ass all the way with the tip nearing his prostate as his dick leaked more sperm on the sheets.

"Well too bad, you gonna still be taking any dick as long as it's got cash, I don't care if they're as tiny as a cat, if they got the money, you gonna do whatever they want." She told him. "You do a good enough job, and maybe JUST maybe, I might reward you with this beast. Doesn't that sound fun?"

"Y-Yes! Yes, mama!" He cried out.

"Then you won't be talking shit about the girls again?"

"N-No!"

"'No' what? Answer me clearly, otherwise you won't get another taste of my cock again." She said before ramming so hard she forced him face first against her bed.

"No! I'll be a good slut! I'll know my place and stop acting like I'm tough shit!" He exclaimed loudly enough for her to hear him.

Diva smirked and pulls herself back, but also brought him up with her and had him bounce on her cock. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear." She said before turning his head and slamming her lips against his.

Terry moaned into the kiss and continued bouncing on her cock, his insides felt like she was trying to shove a whole tree up his ass and threatened to come out through his mouth, even though he wanted to be fucked by her cock for all time he has to do what she ordered, and let the men have their way with him if he wished to be fucked by her again. 'My ass feels amazing!'

'I can see why he would always brag about himself. He DOES have the tightest ass around here, but that doesn't excuse him on thinking himself better than the girls, this place needs all the money it can get and we need it if we're gonna stay in business.' She pinched and rolled his nipples in between her fingers, earning herself a moan from Terry as their tongues played with one another.

They broke the kiss and Terry moaned loudly like a little slut that he is, rolling his head back as Diva pulled his nipples and pushed himself harder against her cock.

"That's right Terry, moan for me, moan loudly like the little slut you really are." Diva said and bit on his neck, earning a yelp from him and leaving a bite mark.

"Mama!" Terry cried out as she thrust her hips harder and harder until he exploded, firing his seed in the air and landing on her bed.

This earned a really hard pinch on his nipples which made him cry out in pain. "Did you have to go and do that? Those sheets and blankets ain't cheap, boy." She chided while giving a hard tug on his nipples.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry mama!" Terry cried out as his nipples felt like they were gonna get torn off of him.

"You gonna feel sorry after I fill you up like a big ol' donut!" She pushed him down until he laid on his own sperm on the bed, and felt her being extra rough with his ass. Her balls smacking his as the air was filled with his moaning, Diva's grunts and the sound of skin smacking each other filled her room. Her whole bed was creaking from her shoving her cock inside his ass, as she was squating over him. She spanked his ass cheeks over and over until they were turning pink, which made Terry cry out in a mix of pleasure and pain from the punishment she dealt onto him. "This is for dirtying my bed with your stick fluids Terry, as well as my rug." Diva told him before smacking him once again.

"I'm sorry mama! I'm sorry!" He cried out as tears were flowing from his eyes.

"Just for that I'm gonna make sure you get TWICE the amount of money, you get from out patrons to get my rug and blankets cleaned, do you understand?" She questioned him while reaching below him and squeezing his balls.

"AH! Yes! Yes mama, I understand!" He exclaimed.

"Good. Then get ready Terr, here comes mama's cream filling!" She said while giving a few more thrusts and yelled as she erupted inside his ass.

Terry moaned as loud as humanly possible, as his insides were filled once again with Diva's sperm, making his belly bloat as twice as much as it did when he drank her sperm from him giving her a blowjob. "MAMAAAAAA!"

They both cried out in unison which thankfully couldn't be heard outside, since the room itself was sound proof, giving Diva a complete sense of privacy. About a minute later, she finally stopped cumming and slowly pulls her cock out of Terry, who rolled to his side on the bed, covered in leftover sperm which squirted out of her when she pulled it out.

Terry was panting heavily, his whole body felt sweaty and sticky from Diva fucking him senseless and his ass cheeks stinging from the spanks, and his nipples turning purple. He then felt himself being picked up and found himself leaning against Diva's breast, resting comfortably on her boob.

"I hope that you've learned your lesson this time, right Terry?" She asked while rubbing his hair.

"Y...Y...Yes….m...mama." He breathed out while snuggling to the warmth of her embrace.

She sighed and shook her head. She wrapped her arms around him while pulling the dirty blankets off of her bed, tossing them aside and lying down on the bed with Terry in her arms. "I'll let you rest up for tonight, but tomorrow I expect you to work extra hard for me, understand?"

Terry slowly nodded. "Y-Yes, mama." He said before feeling his eyelids becoming heavy and closing themselves, and fell asleep.

Diva stared at him for a minute before giving a small smile. "Tch, I really do spoil you rotten don't I?" She said as she watched the boy sleeping in her bust. Feeling tired herself she let out a small yawn and lowered her head on a pillow, while holding Terry closer to her and slowly drifting to sleep. "Night, my little slut."

(Timeskip)

A week had passed since that day when Terry was punished by Diva for his arrogance, which he learned his lesson from her and swore to never again be arrogant like before. And true to his word he became more modest than he was before. While some of the girls still gave him the cold shoulder, a few were beginning to open up to him, even letting him help pleasure some of the men together.

Downstairs as everything was in full swing, Terry was seen sucking on a man's cock, while one of the women was making out with the man. They broke the kiss and smirked at Terry who was sucking on the man's balls.

"So, how does it taste slut?" She asked.

"It tastes real sour and sweety, but that's what give it that tangy flavor." Terry purred before engulfing the head in his mouth again.

"Yeah well I didn't shower, so you're gonna learn to deal with it." smirked the man.

As Terry continued sucking on his dick, he felt it twitch and a rush of his seed filled his mouth. Terry eagerly swallowed every bit of the man's sperm until there was nothing left. He pulls his mouth off and sighs while hanging his tongue out. Then he turns around and pushed his ass against the man's cock, sandwiching it between his ass cheeks.

"I think the little slut wants you to stuff him up with your tool." The woman smirked.

"Well then, who am I to disappoint?" The man said before ramming his cock in Terry's ass and started thrusting his hips in the sissy.

"Ahhh! Yes! Yes! Fuck my boi pussy!"Terry exclaimed as he felt the man gripping his hips with a vice-like grip, and rammed even harder in his ass. Then he felt a hand on his chin, pulling his head upward he saw the woman who invited him, and captured him in a kiss.

They moaned together as the man was fucking Terry's ass, and the woman was fingering her nether lips before grabbing a strap-on cock she had on the floor and putting it on. Once she broke the kiss she placed the fake cock near his lips, and Terry gladly opened his mouth and let her ram it inside.

"This little slut use to think he was all that, but now he's acting like a real sissy, eager to suck up every drop you got in those big balls." The woman said as she ran her fingers through his hair, feeling happy that he learned his place.

"Really? Heh, guess he must've had one helluva teacher to straighten him out." The man said while giving a hard slap on Terry's ass, which made him moan around the fake cock.

"Oh you have no idea." The woman said with a sly smirk, while quickly looking over her shoulder to the upper floor.

Leaning against the railing was Diva who was watching her workers pleasuring the patrons, while keeping a sharp eye on Terry. She had a pleasant smirk on her lips when she saw him acting like the little slut that he is, being more modest and not acting like a spoiled little brat like last week. He actually made enough money to have her rug and blankets cleaned and placed them back in her office. She knew that he wanted to get fucked by her cock more than anything, which meant he'll have to work even harder is he wants to get his ass pounded by her monster dick.

"That boy's gonna get one hell of a reward when he's done for the day." She said to herself while slowly stroking the bulge in her panties. "Just looking at him as he is now, makes me wanna go down there, drag him into my officer and ravage him like no other." Then she turns around and walked back to her office, but not before looking over her shoulder one last time. "The day better end soon, because otherwise I probably won't be able to control myself." She opens the door and enters her office, leaving Terry to complete his work.


	102. Chapter 102

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 102

This time Sun and Adam get servants.

Series: RWBY and Fate Stay

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Last time on Fate-RWBY

 _Port was about to get back to his lesson when a box landed on the table with a loud thud. He turned and blinked. "And would someone stop throwing things when I'm in the middle of my lecture?"_

 _"We didn't throw that." Sage said before some boxes hit him, Neptune, and Sun on the heads as Scarlet got hit on his way to the nurse's office. "Ow!"_

…..well you get the picture, but now for an intrude!

-Beacon, Nurses office-

Sun groaned on the bed as the same box that hit him on the head was on his chest. "This thing is going to the trash as soon as I'm done here."

As he looked at the box, he noticed that it was as long as his body and had no return address.

"Just how did this appear? It didn't feel like someone threw it." He grumbled while noticing the box was addressed to him. "But someone sure wanted me to have it."

Sun looked at the box while a little confused as well, the last gift he got was well, a box of rotten bananas. Cutesy of a prank happy Neptune, who didn't like the water balloon to the face that one April Fools Day. So worth it though.

He opened it and saw a long staff, bigger than his body, with gold on the stick portion, a gold circle around the middle with two tiny circles around the sides, two long gold tips on the sides that bent inwards as long purple rings covered and went through the tips and inside a long square iron rod. And for some reason, it was emitting a holy aura like feel that made it seem….blessed.

"Woah, this is pretty cool." He said while feeling compelled to pick it up. "Almost like...something mystical?"

He sat up and grabbed it before giving it a feel. However, he felt strange, like it was resonating with him yet trying to burn him at the same time. 'This thing must be old and valuable.'

However what he didn't know was it had a big ass splinter and he's using his tail.

SISH!

"AH! SPLINTER IN THE TAIL!" he cried dropping it and held his tail with a wince. "Holy Dust! That hurts!"

' _Ha ha._ ' Laughed an image of Neptune in his head. ' _Looks like all that monkeying around finally caught up._ '

'Thank god he's not here to actually say that.' He thought while not seeing the magic circle appeared around the staff while it floated in mid air. 'Still OW!'

But when he did take notice, his jaw hit the floor.

The staff moved closer to the center of the room before glowing a golden hue and began to shine like a sun, no pun intended.

"Holy shit." He said while covering his eyes from the bright light.

As this was happening, a figure started to form from the light as it took the form of a tall woman with long brown hair that went down to her small ass and curled in two places near her knees, light purple eyes, a robe that had long sleeves going to the wrists with purple ribbons near the shoulders and right beer the edge of the sleeves while going down to her hips and revealed her white and gold lined panties, the mid section was tied to the side by two gold ribbons while exposing her O cup chest and bra, a belt going from the top of her left hip to her right hip with a long purple square with gold in the center of it and a gourd hanging on the left side, long stockings with gold lines that went to her feet and gold sandals with two ribbons over the knees, a long gold cape that went around her shoulders and down her sides to her ankles, two large circular earrings, a large necklace of red orbs around her neck, a small ring on her right hand along with two silver bracelets on each wrist, a light blue headpiece on her forehead in a strange design with two long yellow straps with gold rings on the ends of them which went to her waist, and wearing a circular hat with a red point on the top of it and straps near the sides of her head, appeared in the room while holding the staff in her left hand. "Ah! By the grace of Buddha, that was a rush. But why am I here?"

Sun gawked in shock and rubbed his eyes after seeing her.

She looked at Sun and blinked. "Huh? Sun? What are you doing away from your duties?! And why are you so young?"

"Uh….I'm sorry what?"

She moved closer to him while frowning. "I see you returned to your demonic ways again, well I guess I have to reteach you the greatness of Buddha."

"...what? Who's Buddha? Who are you for that matter?"

She gasped in shock. "Oh by Buddha! An ailment has befallen on you! You don't know your own master?!"

"Lady, I don't know who you are or how you showed up here."

She frowned before chanting in a strange language.

'Now what is she doing?' He thought while admitting she looked cute doing it. "Uh, hey lady?"

She kept chanting before opening her eyes and looked very confused. "Eh? Why isn't it working? Wait….oh by the Buddha! You used a clone on me!"

"Well I can make them, but-hey wait, stop changing the subject! Who are you?"

"You forgot about me didn't you Sun Wukong?! I'm Servant Caster, Xuanzang! How did you forgot about me and our bounty to the west?!" She yelled while in complete disbelief and shock, making her look very adorable at the same time due to her rosy cheeks.

"Lady, I've never met you before. Trust me, your clothes would make it hard to forget." He said before getting whacked on the head with the staff.

"Such impure thoughts! Just how did you become a demon again?! You became an enlightened one yet...how?! Just how?!" She said in shock before Sun noticed a note in the box and read it.

' _To the person of this item, if she says your name she's referring to ANOTHER person not you. So TRY to explain slowly and carefully. PS- she's a being from the Old Order period._ '

Sun blinked before paling as he recalled reading about the Old Order histories back at Haven. 'Crap.'

"Sun." Xuanzang said while looking very disappointed. "Why did you neglect the Buddha's teachings?"

"Look, I'm not the Sun you know, I'm a different Sun."

Xuanzang blinked and looked lost. "Huh?"

(Some explanations later)

"Oh!"

"You understand me now?"

She pointed a finger up. "You are my disciple and you might be the reincarnation of Sun Wukong. Oh this must be the Buddha's will."

'She doesn't.'

She smiled while patting Sun's head. "So are you human or did you get possessed by a demon as a child?"

"No I'm a faunus."

"...huh?"

"You know, Faunus?"

"Um is that a demon or a god? A dragon? A disciple of the Buddha?" She asked while looking very puzzled and interested at the word.

"It's a person with the traits of an animal."

Xuanzang's eyes sparkled. "Oh! Like a demon! Or even a messenger of the all knowing Buddha!"

"We're not demons."

"Huh? But demons have animal features, I've seen some in my past." She sighed. "It wasn't fun, but I made it though….even if I got captured every time."

"Why?"

"No idea." She shrugged. "They kept on telling me they wanted to eat my flesh for immortality."

Sun shivered at that.

"But what faith do you believe in? Dao? Buddha? Or something else?" She asked while hoping it was the second option.

"No, I don't really believe in that stuff."

She sighed before getting an idea. "Then disciple, you shall be trained in Buddhism. And with me as your teacher, you will be enlightened to great heights."

"What?" He said while noticing he had a tattoo of a ring around his tail.

She gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry, once we travel the world and learn enlightenment. You will be a master of Buddhism as well, well I'm not that good but I'm still your teacher Sun."

"Lady, I'm not your disciple."

"Yes you are." She smiled. "And I will drill Buddha's teachings of peace and compassion into your head."

"Yeah, I'm gonna pass." he got off the bed. Only to get hugged while she pouted.

"Don't leave me disciple! You won't be saved from the temptations in the world!" She pouted cutely.

Sun blushed since he could feel her chest against his back.

"Don't be tempted! Please!"

'Oh Dust! She's like a reverse Blake!' he thought while gulping. 'But way more stacked.'

She huffed cutely while not letting go. 'My disciple will not be tempted! This I swear!'

Sun groaned while not knowing that someone with white hair was watching him from the shadows.

'Mommy cares for him? We will not let him have her!' Thought the person while thinking about her 'mommy'. 'Nor will that meany!'

(Reverse time)

-Some time last week, White Fang Vale HQ, Adam's office-

Adam grumbled while very pissed off, for two reasons. One, Blake is gone from his life, and two, he's being 'forced' to be in an alliance with humans, including a very flame happy woman. 'Damn those humans! Damn them all! And WHY BLAKE!? WHY!?'

While he was busy having an emo moment, one of the White Fang members walked over.

"Um, excuse me."

"What?"

"You have a package." The person said while holding a very large box, which would've been heavy if the person wasn't a beetle faunus. "But it has no return address."

"Then you leave it be."

"But it's addressed to you."

"Just put it down." He said with an edge to his tone.

The person gulped before placing the box on the table, which broke for some reason, and ran away.

'Idiot.' He thought while looking at the now destroyed desk, which was very expensive. 'I'm going to make him pay for that.'

But that was when he saw the box and wondered WHAT was inside.

'Might as well take a look.' He thought before opening it up and saw a large iron mask in the shape of a bull's face with a gold ring around the nose, two small ears, large holes on the sides with tiny dots in the center of it, and had three clasps of leather over the head and on the sides. "Who sent this?"

The mask looked at him while emanating both a dark aura and a strange kinship to him.

'And just who would be able to without this getting searched?' He thought before noticing it has some blood on it, very dried and almost fossilized, but blood all the same. "This seems like some old artifact."

Knick.

He hissed a little as he accidentally nicked his finger on the left horn tip. "Damn thing, it's worthless." he threw it away while wiping the blood off his finger..

But as the mask clanged on the floor, Adam didn't realize that a magical circle was slowly forming along with lightning as Adam decided to walk out of his office to brood.

(Later)

'I need to get a new desk ordered before I forget.' He thought while calming down, slightly. Although he did kill a guy on the way back, nothing special. When he reached his office though he heard a crash inside.

Which happened again with something hitting the ceiling and making a large cracking sound.

"Who's in my office?" Adam asked while something crashed in the office again. 'Please don't let it be Illa and her pranks.' he opened it and walked in with a hand on his sword.

Only to see a tall figure, under three meters tall, with messy white hair going under the chin and behind his back, long black horns that curved upwards, a familiar mask on his face, a bulky frame with deep scars all over the body, a spiked corset near his stomach with a four linked chain connecting the bottom, iron rings around his arms, a red piece of cloth from his waist to his feet that was split into two sections. Around each of his ankles was an iron ring with an attached chain, linking heavy metal orbs, a long red cloth near his tail bone with a white mane at the tip of it. In each hand, he holds an axe with long straight edges and with an incredibly long pole. He looked around while trying to not hit anything and failed miserably due to his size.

"Who are you?"

The figure turned and looked at his horns. "So...pointy…"

Adam frowned before noticing the mask on his face. "Wait…."

The figure placed the axes on the ground as they vanished in a gold mist and looked curiously at Adam's horns. "Like...me…?"

"Answer the question."

He looked at him closely before taking a seat on the ground. "You...monster too?"

That got Adam's attention. He let go of his sword and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You...have horns." He said while sounding like a child in an adults body. "Like me….you killed people?"

"Yes."

"..." he looked disheartened at that. "Just like….me."

'What's with him? He intrudes here and acts like a small kid.' He thought before noticing the scars and chains on his body. 'But why does he have those scars?'

"Are you….evil too?" He asked sadly.

Adam was silent before crossing his arms. "No."

"..." he looked up. "But you...are like me...Father was a bull. Mother….a human…."

'What in the actual fuck?!' Adam thought while imagining said scene in his head.

"Why….?" He asked. "Aren't you….locked away too?"

"No one can lock me away." He said with confidence.

"...they will." He said while rubbing his right arm. "For being a monster….like me."

"How long has this been apart of you?"

"...childhood." He said. "Father left...me there. In the labyrinth….alone. But I don't...hate him….for leaving me...there…"

"What about your mother?"

"I don't hate her…." he said. "I don't hate my sister….I hate myself…."

"For what reason?"

"...killing people…." he said. "Every twelve years….they run...I kill….they called a monster…"

Adam raised an eyebrow while admitting it was just as cruel as most Fauni attacks from humans. "What else did you do?"

"..."

"You can tell me."

"...eat...them." He said with a sad tone. "If sister...didn't bring food before that...day."

'My god, he really is a monster!' He thought in shock.

"But….I resent my past." He said. "My actions...were….tainted...but…" he looked at Adam while taking off his mask to reveal a face with red eyes with black around the irises, and a small gold circular earring on his right ear. "I...want to….repent and...be more than Minotaurus."

He looked surprised at the handsome face and asked. "And that would be...what exactly?"

"...to be remembered as Asterios….the man, not Minotaurus….the monster."

'Where have I heard that name before?' He thought while noticing the person was looking at the ceiling, and counting the tiles.

"One...two….three…" he counted while Adam didn't see the axe tattoo on his left hand. "Four...five...six…"

"What are you doing?"

"Counting…" he said while Adam looked annoyed.

"Well stop it."

"Seven...eight….nine…" he counted again before noticing someone with a white mask and goat horns walking in from the front door.

"Adam I have….." she said while looking at Asterios.

"...hello." He said with a small wave of his right hand.

"Uh…."

"You have what?" Spoke Adam.

"Oh! A report, um...I forgot but...who's the giant?"

"Servant Berserker." Asterios said. "...are you monster...too?"

"Um...no?"

"Oh…." he said looking at his bare feet.

The White Fang member gulped. "Um is he a new member or….." 'He's into BDSM?! No Dust, no wonder she left him!'

"Just give me the report."

"R-Right! Um….." she gulped. "Sienna wants a video chat later today, something about your leadership status."

"Fine." He growled while the girl quickly ran away.

Asterios put on his mask and looked at Adam. "You….need help?"

'Hmm, if he's really a monster, maybe I can use him for my plans.' He thought while not knowing that this line of thinking will cost him, greatly.

"...help?"

"As a matter of fact, I might just let you do that." He said while smirking. "Just follow me."

Asterios nodded before following him, not knowing that this master was pure evil.

(Omake)

On the screen was a note that read ' _Due to Caster's appearance, Berserker Caster is trying to kill everyone. So no Abby Time this week_ '.


	103. Chapter 103

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 103

Yui and...Omni? Go get fresh DNA from other species.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Outside time and space-

Yui grumbled while getting out of his snowman form and tried to go to the Zoo, but found that for some reason the area was locked to his powers. "Oh you gotta be shitting me!"

Yep, a god with all the powers, well about lower than twenty five percent, couldn't get to the Zoo to stop a great evil. Just his luck.

"Fuck you Omni! When I get in there I'm gonna do things to you that aren't covered in the Geneva Convention!"

ZOOP!

And cue a green portal appearing in front of him.

"Ah ha!" He said before seeing a green cloaked figure pop out.

"Ah! I'm free of the wormhole! Yes!" The figure said in a girl's voice as the portal closed behind the figure.

"Die!" yelled Yui before lunging over and tackled them while grabbing at their neck.

"GAH!" She cried out before using a green portal to hit Yui with one of Yang's arms. "GET OFF ME!"

"I won't let you do what you want!" he yelled before pulling out a holy hand grenade before pulling the pin and chucked it.

Only for time to reverse and the figure slapped him.

"I'm not evil! I'm Omnia the goddess of space and time!"

"Nice try, you won't fool me twice."

"What are you talking about Yuia?! And why are you a guy?!"

"I AM a guy! And pretending to be a girl version of yourself won't work on me, now prepare to perish!"

She frowned before pulling out a Omniverse ID card with her name and photo, which Yui recalled was how they would identify themselves if they get lost in other realities. "Look at my ID! I'm not evil!"

"Oh yeah? Well how do I know you're not from some genderbent universe where everyone is evil?"

She sighed. "Mallory."

And cue Yui getting pissed at the old name, until he realized he only let Omni know about it because he could trust him, and if she was evil he wouldn't know said name.

"Look I don't have time, I need help with two projects! One of them so important that I had to escape MY reality to get to the source of it!"

"That's probably about my pal, who is keeping me out of the Zoo and is doing who knows...wait! You and me can kick his ass!"

"One problem, I can't stop the first project to do the second project. I'm a perfectionist." She shrugged before pulling out a pink version of Jack's DNA gun. "And that first one is to make new monster girls from other dimensions."

Yui sighed before pulling out a rifle. "Don't make this harder than it needs to lady. You and me gonna kick my best buds ass, or I go Bill Chainey on your ass."

Omnia sighed. "I can't. Besides if I don't get this project done then my timeline will be destroyed by the world eater Sutinav."

"Bless you."

"It's not a joke! Sutinav is eating my timeline and if I don't make monster girls to combat them then it's gone! And then the way to the Zoo from MY timeline will be lost to you! For god say Yuia! Help a girl out!"

"It's Yui." he deadpanned. "And fine, we'll help, but I have a question. If you're meant to be the female version of my pal, does that mean you're crazy about traps?"

"No. Futas and harem dancers are my kinks along with sumos." She said bluntly. "Now I got a list here, but Yuia got eaten before I could ask for the help in this project."

"Ok let's see the list."

She pulled out a list from her sleeve. "It was to be sixty girls, but after that all guy harem, we both agreed to do only thirty seven girls."

"If I ever meet your friend I may try to knock her up, not gonna lie."

"She's married to Manny and has a son named Cindy. Not the best idea."

"If she's anything like me you'd be surprised."

Omnia sighed before opening a portal. "The first one is a Venusian worm from the DC universe. But you know them as Mister Mind's race."

"Then let's go new sidekick."

"Partner." She deadpanned before they jumped in.

-Dimension 56123- 65 DC-

And landed on earth.

"Welcome to a world where said worm took over the world during WWII. So I suggest we be careful."

"Don't worry, I know exactly how to lure him out. Oh my god! Giant Parrot!" he yelled pointing in the sky.

Silence.

"You know these worms don't have predators right?"

"Nope."

Omnia sighed before yelling out. "SHAZAM IS HERE!"

And cue millions of tiny caterpillars with giant yellow eyeballs, dark red spots, a green body and several tiny voice boxes around their necks, crawling towards them.

"Yep, Venusian worms." Omnia sighed. "Very gross looking, but are very…..um good at messing with your minds." She then snapped her fingers. "Oh and if they become Hyper Flies, they start to eat the omniverse due to having powers over time and space."

"Now that one I knew. Hang on, I will talk to them." he cleared his throat. "Hel-lo! We! Are! Here! To talk peacefully!" he spoke slowly. "Do! You! Understand?"

One looked at him in a deadpan expression before spitting silk at Yui's face. "Uncultured monkey."

"Oh I'm cultured, I just like messing with people ya tiny Caterpie."

"You do realize your outnumbered, right?" He asked before Omnia used the DNA gun's needle mode to stab the Venusian worm's head. "Ow!"

"Got the DNA! Just start a big diversion while I make a portal to the next dimension!"

"Hey guys, you ever hear the joke about the worm and bird? You're gonna laugh."

They glared before spitting silk at him.

"Ok, how about the one where a bunch of dumb worms got burnt to a crisp?"

ZOOP!

A green and black portal appeared as the second portal caused a massive volcano to appear and land on the ground.

The worms went wide eyed as lava started coming down.

"Jump!" Omnia yelled while running into the portal.

-Dimension 81325- 67 GZ-

And landed in a prehistoric jungle as Yui jumped in soon after, covered in silk.

"Those worms were lucky I didn't put my boots on them."

"Welcome to ancient Japan." Omnia smiled. "Home of the Godzillasaurus."

"Wait, you want us to go up against the king himself?"

"No, one of his species." She deadpanned. "Besides, I need one that is unmutated or the DNA gun will be destroyed and Jackine will get pissed."

"Huh, imagine how Jack would react meeting her."

Omnia sighed before looking around. "The best place to find DNA is to find a nest full of their eggs. They like putting their eggs in other nests. Or you could find one near a lake or something." She then facepalmed. "Right! Telepathic, forgot again."

"Hang on." Yui split apart into four of himself before they flew out.

"Oh, forgot about that. Where's miss Yuia? The little one?"

"It's Yui Jr. Seriously how can you not see the difference in names." spoke one.

"...I'm very scatterbrained." She blushed while looking cute. "My bad."

'Definitely Omni's woman version.'

"ROAR!" Yelled a twelve meter tall theropod with gray skin, a small head, shark like teeth, three fingered claws, a long tail and dark blue eyes while walking through the thickets.

"Yuia." Omnia said. "I'll go high and you go low."

"It's Yui." he spoke putting himself back together before running at the legs. "Hey you overgrown lizard!"

It looked down before the Godzillasaurus started to sniff him.

"I'm gonna take a tooth!" he yelled before prying the jaw open and crawled into the mouth. Only to realize that he had a DOUBLE row of teeth.

CHOMP!

"YUIA!"

"It's ok! I'm lodged in his back row!" he got out through a muffled yell.

Omnia ran over and injected the needle into the dinosaur's eye.

"ROAR!"

"Ah! Whatever you did made him bite down harder!"

"Sorry!" She yelled before seeing an asteroid in the sky. "SHIT! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

"WHY?!"

"THE K-T EVENT IS ABOUT TO START!" Omnia yelled while taking the needle out and formed a green portal right nearby.

"GOTCHA!" he yelled before bursting out of the creature's chest like an alien while flailing his arms.

Omnia grabbed him and jumped into the portal as the asteroid hit the earth.

(Elsewhere)

-Dimension 65412- 67 TBF- 20, New York-

And landed in New York during the nineteen fifties.

"Oof! Are you ok Yuia?"

"Yui." he groaned.

"Anyway, welcome to the place where the idea of Godzilla was made." She smiled. "The Beast From 20,000 Fathoms. A classic in my eyes."

"Another giant kaiju?"

"The last of its kind. A Rhedosaurus, which looks like a giant lizard." She said. "Got frozen in the arctic and well...it carries a blood germ that kills anyone that enters their bodies. So well, the perfect combo of death."

"Yikes."

"And in about five minutes the creature will be walking down this road." Omnia said. "So I think it's time to make history and ride this lizard like a horse!"

"Metaphorically or literally?"

She deadpanned while pulling out a saddle from her sleeves. "You know what I mean, just don't let the germs get into you. It might be deadly for other dimensions."

"Or you could try another form of riding, wink wink nudge nudge."

Omnia deadpanned. "Not into bestiality."

"When will I find a version that is!" he yelled out dramatically.

Only for a massive two hundred foot tall lizard with spines going from its large head to the to of its long tail, dark gray skin and black eyes, and had saber like front teeth, to stop on him with one foot as a mass of people screamed and ran away from the monster. "ROAR!"

"That's got to smart." Omnia sweatdropped.

"It's ok! Half my body is jello right now!" He yelled while feeling very squashed.

"Just fix yourself and follow that Rhedosaurus!"

Yui groaned and slid out from under the claw as the monster started moving. "Fuck, next time you get squashed!"

"I did. By your MEGA BOOBS!" She snapped while using a portal to summon several eels to distract the dinosaur. "THEY WERE PAINFUL!"

"I'm not a girl!"

"Well it still hurt!" She frowned. "Now a small suggestion, try and grab its teeth."

"Why?"

"If I get the blood I might get the virus and lord knows if that will cause the DNA gun to go crazy!"

Yui sighed before running after the monster. "Hey! Get back here you overgrown frog!"

It turned and looked at him before grabbing him with his mouth.

"Come on, if you're meant to be the first Godzilla, then I say this. WEAK!" He yelled before breaking a tooth and threw it at Omnia, who scanned it with the DNA gun.

"Got it! Now let's get out of here before it starts eating us!"

"Oh come on, like this guy c-"

CHOMP!

And cue Yui getting chomped in half by the teeth.

"-ould." He said while falling to the ground as a green portal opened next to Omnia.

"Told you dweeb!"

"Oh shut up and drag me out of here." He yelled before Omnia grabbed both parts and dragged him in.

-Dimension 67123- 56 PM, somewhere in the pacific ocean-

And landed on a small island in the middle of a vast ocean.

"Where are we now?"

"In the Philippines, no idea where, but somewhere." She started to sing. "Somewhere over the rainbo-"

"Start that and I'll play a skrillex remix of Let it Go."

She paled. "No no no no no! Not again! Please no!"

"That's what I thought."

Omnia huffed while looking directly at the moon above. "Yep, reminds me of when Yuia and I tried to find the old woman of the moon to figure out why traps exist."

"Already did it, met one hell of a cute one." he grinned while popping a nosebleed.

"The bunny goddess?" She asked innocently.

"Are traps a different thing there? Cause a real trap is a guy."

"Yes, in my timeline traps are girls with flat chests." She sighed before smirking. "Kidding~ Got you that time~"

"That joke was bad, like really bad." he remarked. "Like, really REALLY bad."

"Anyway we are looking for a Bakunawa."

"A what?"

"A giant serpent like dragon that causes earthquakes, the movement of the winds, the rains, and eclipses. They are also used as a calendar."

"Sounds simple."

"They are so big that they can live anywhere, from the sky to the underworld and have a hooped tail." Omnia smiled. "Also they had loud noises."

"Anything else?"

"Either it was a beautiful naga in the past that was yandere for the moon or a set of brothers that got either greedy for the seven moons that used to be in the sky or ate the moon's because someone killed a giant sea turtle that was their sister." Omnia shrugged. "I have no idea which is real."

"Well either way, we're getting that DNA."

"And you're in luck." She pointed upwards. "Tonight's a lunar eclipse. So get ready to be thrown."

"What?!"

"Or you can throw me at the Bakunawa. It's going to be fun either way."

"I'm throwing you."

Omnia nodded before seeing a massive serpent with large gills, a jaw the size of a lake with sharp dagger like teeth, luminous green scales and red eyes rise up from the sea as a hooped tail appeared over the water with fins on the tip. "Cannon or olympics?"

"Olympics."

She nodded before getting grabbed by the waist. "Remember, aim for the eye not the mouth or nostril."

"Gotcha, butthole it is." he smirked before pulling back and tossed her.

"WAIT NOOOOOOO!" She screamed before hitting the anus and got the DNA.

"Wow, I didn't really think that would work." He said as the Bakunawa swallowed the moon as Omnia appeared behind him and kicked him in the crotch.

"BAKA!"

"OOOOOOH!" He screamed before falling into a portal.

-Dimension 51234- 00 A, Alpines-

And fell on the snow covered ground.

"My...ki...wis…" he squeaked out.

Omnia walked towards him before whispering. "Never do that again."

"Fine."

"Anyway we are looking for a Tatzelwurm." She said while looking around. "And it's kinda obscure."

"Ok now that one I do know."

"You do? Tell me then." She said with a raised eyebrow.

"It's like a lizard chimera that has acid blood and a venomous bite so bad it can kill you in one go."

"A little bit, but it's about six feet long, has a cat like face, boar bristles on it, and well it's like you said. A chimera that's been seen since the 17th century and is STILL been seen in the Alps."

"Told you I knew what it was."

"So yes we need to get it's DNA. Any catnip on hand?" Omnia asked while pulling out the DNA gun from her sleeves.

"Tons."

"Then let's get a Tatzelwurm! Oh and by the way, they make a high pitch sound. So, give me the nip!"

(Some time later)

"There, you got tons." smiled Yui with Omnia wrapped up in catnip.

"Not what I meant." She frowned.

"Think of it this way, it'll be so high off it's butt it won't think about eating you."

"It has poisoned breath." She deadpanned.

"Exactly my point."

That was when a large serpent like creature with a mountain lion's face, dark green skin, long bridals on its body, four stubby feet with sharp claws, and had dark green eyes, walked out of the woods as it's breath rotted the trees around it.

"Go get 'im Juliet."

"I hate you." Omnia frowned while the Tatzelwurm moved closer and sniffed the cat nip. 'Note to self, kick him harder in the balls.'

"Grrr."

"Try not to get eaten."

The Tatzelwurm growled before Omnia punched the cat in the face and scanned a bristle with the DNA gun.

"Aw don't be a tease, at least let him rub up against you!"

Omnia glared before summoning Bayonetta's guns and blasted the cat away. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

The creature roared out and let out a blast of poison breath.

Only for Omnia to flash step away and grabbed Yui before spinning like a tornado and went into a portal.

-Dimension 56223- 98 A-

And right on a spaceship.

"Ah ah ah. That was an adrenaline rush." She said while panting like crazy.

"And look, we're not dead." He said with a sigh.

"..." Omnia looked around and paled. "Um, this is the year 2379 AD. The...oh fuck!"

"What?"

"We are on the USM Auriga! The research station from Alien Resurrection!" She screamed in horror. "The most horrible place in movie history! AHHHH!"

"Oh come on, I know people had problems with the movie, but it could have been worse."

"THERE ARE XENOMORPH XX121'S ON THIS SHIP!"

"Why are you freaking out? We know what they can and can't do."

She calmed down. "Look, I don't want to be here, but I need a DNA from a Xenomorph egg. Not the adults, or the disgusting human hybrid, the eggs. And well….I don't want to know if a Facehugger can even make Xenomorphs with god like powers."

"Aw come now, it might have your face after it rips itself out of your chest."

"Let's just get the DNA before we get attacking ok." She grumbled while looking very nervous, something Yui didn't expect at all.

(Later)

Both blinked while seeing the large eggs in the basement area of the ship.

"Ew, worse than Yuia's unkempt bush."

"Yeesh, you'd think a female version of me would trim a little. I better talk to her if I ever see her."

"Are you a time and space god?"

"Well more like a deity of crack pairings and madness."

"Then you can't come to my timeline." She said while looking at the eggs and injected the needle into the DNA gun. "Huh, no Xenomorphs. That's rare."

"Wait, why can't I come?"

"Because if two of the same beings, even gender bended, meet, well it might lead to either an orgy or a Big Bang." She said while opening a portal. "And I don't want to find out."

"Aw come on, everyone loves orgies." He said before they went into the portal.

-Dimension 67123- 91 M, Planet SR388-

And appeared on a weird planet.

"Welp, this is planet SR388, home of the Metroids." Omnia said. "And our next target."

"Now these little guys I do know."

"So you know what they look like? Just encase the reviewers are stupid or something?"

"Like translucent green jellyfish with sharp teeth that'll suck out your brain."

"And evolve into more powerful forms." She said as said alien floated nearby. "And made for a weird Dark Mother's chapter. I mean it was so so in my eyes and….what? I have a pimple on me or something?"

"Hold very still." he replied while pulling out a hammer. "I'll get it."

The Metroid floated around before latching onto Yui's head.

"AHHHH!"

Omnia chuckled at this while Yui ran around with the Metroid was sucking his energy. 'Just like Yuia when we went to the Zoo. But they were on her boobs.'

"Get it off!" He yelled as Omnia scanned the DNA and then produced Ren's weapons and fired at him.

"Hold still!" She yelled while firing at the alien, but missed and hit Yui's ass.

"Yeow! You're a lousy shot!"

"Sorry!" She yelled before summoning Toshiro's sword and cut the alien to pieces. "There! Are you feeling better?"

"I see stars."

"You're ok." She said before dragging him into a portal.

-Dimension 66652- 03 T, Perfection-

And right into a town.

"Say Yuia." Omnia said while slapping him in the ass to wake him up. "Wake up."

"Mmm, no." he grumbled.

And cue her slapping him awake with a sledge hammer.

"OW!"

"Morning, want to hear something cool?"

"What?"

"There are three species of Graboids, the North America, the African and the Arctic species."

"Now those are creatures. The earth version of Jaws practically. Until they somehow ended up in the arctic."

"Yet you only saw the North America species. And trust me, I'm just confused as you are, but we are in Perfection." Omnia smiled. "And it's the place where an Albino Graboid exists."

"El Blanco." he replied while a light guitar strum was heard. "Tamed by Burt himself, one hell of a paranoid gun owner. Damn is he great."

"Anyway, let's find that Graboid!"

"Relax, leave this to me." Yui pulled out a stereo, set it down, hit a button, and slipped on a pair of shades as a familiar beat started with him moving slightly. "Oppan Gangnam style."

Nothing.

"Um, that might not work." Omnia deadpanned. "You need something louder."

"No, I just need to get to dancing. Sound and vibrations both work." he replied before he started to dance while turning the music up. "You do it too!"

Omnia sighed before pulling out a trumpet and moved it at the ground before….

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Causing a earthquake from the vibrations and from the deities large lungs.

Yui facepalmed at the move.

"Did it work?" Asked Omnia with a sweatdrop.

"I'm pretty sure that's gonna attract more than we need. I mean sure that's easier to find ones for DNA, but I thought we just needed El Blanco."

"...oops." She gulped while looking very nervous now. 'SHIT!'

"Now join me in this addictive dance. If we can really show our moves off El Blanco will be rushing up here."

"I don't know the moves." She blushed.

"Oh no need to worry. This song is naturally made to have you dance to it without actually knowing how to dance. It's actually very manipulative and evil, ain't that great?"

"...um ok?"

The song was turned up with the two of them doing the dance

(Three hours later)

"Hmm, I'm starting to wonder if I might be wrong." remarked Yui with Omnia already face down on the ground.

"I think...so…" she groaned while drooling on the ground. That's when the song suddenly stopped and it became quiet. "Um….did you turn it off?"

Silence.

"Yuia?"

More silence.

"Yuia? What's going on?" she looked and saw the stereo and Yui were gone. "...AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

That's when the ground rumbled a little with the ground rising up in a line going towards her.

Omnia paled before running away in fear. "AHHHHHHHH!"

The trail moved faster and followed her when she made numerous turns.

She screamed even more before using some spring shoes and jumped onto a building. "Thank-"

Only for said building to shake when the Graboid started digging under the foundation.

"Oh fuck!" She yelled before summoning Qrow by accident. "Hey Qrow! Use the semblance now! For the love of god USE IT!"

"What the? Who the heck are you? Where am I?"

"NO TIME! GIANT MAN EATING WORM UNDER OUR FEET! USE BAD LUCK NOW ON IT!"

BANG!

BANG!

"NOW!"

"It should be doing it's thing now!"

And cue the building falling down.

"DAMN YOU QROW!" Omnia Screamed while sending him back and then summoned Sasuke. "BURN IT! KILL IT PLEASE KILL IT!"

"What?" he spoke before El Blanco burst out of the ground and swallowed him as Omnia fell on the ground.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed like a banshee while seeing her life passing before her eyes.

El Blanco looked at her and made a cry, but seemed to be swaying left and right while letting out a gurgle.

Omnia gulped while scanning its DNA and looked ready to pee herself.

That's when the Graboid groaned and fell down on it's side while Yui came rolling out of it's mouth with a gasp.

"Good god! It stinks in there! And he ate my pot brownies!" He yelled while seeing Omnia with a large stain on her cloak. "Omnia? What's wrong?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed before fainting on the ground.

"Huh, guess she's gonna need a brownie later on, but what stinks?"

(Later)

Omnia groaned while seeing Yui cleaning her robes, revealing her true form. A Dancer Nobody with X cup breasts and a large ass. "S-Sorry about that...I'm not good with horror."

"Glad we didn't see Pinhead, you'd be needing this washed every five minutes."

She sighed. "Is it almost clean?"

"Almost." he replied while his hand moved over and gave her ass a rub. "Give me another minute, or two."

"..." she glared at him before saying. "So your Omni is a Shadow Heartless, am I correct?"

"Yup, and you're basically the same since your form is from the same franchise."

"I'm a Dancer Nobody, the body and soul of a person, but with no heart. Very different species." She huffed. "But I'm regaining my emotions slowly, although I got fear today."

"I'll say." he chuckled while handing her the cloak. "And it gave me an idea. Say hello to Mr. Graboid." before pulling out a Graboid hand puppet. "Hello there Omnia, be careful, or I might gobble you all up."

She placed the cloak on and deadpanned. "I'm not scared of Muppets."

"Watch more Creepypasta, you will be." he laughed while making the puppet do the same.

ZOOP!

A green portal appeared over them.

"Come on, we are going to Wonderland!" She said while jumping up.

-Dimension 99999- 99 AIWL-

And landed on a beach as Yui landed in the water.

"Gah! Help! Mr. Graboid can't swim!"

She sighed before picking him up. "Welcome to Wonderland!"

"Wait, the Disney one or the one where the Mad Hatter does an odd dance?"

"The original world." She smirked. "And we are hunting the Mocking Turtle."

"I don't remember him from the movie."

"It was supposed to be included, but it was canned. Basically it's a turtle with the arms of a sea turtle, the hooves, tail and head of a calf. And it's cries a lot. It's based on an old expression, mock turtle soup. Meaning something not used and well it's used the brain and organs of a calf along with a foot to replicate turtle soup."

"Yikes."

"It's a real dish as well." She gagged. "So let's look for him and get the DNA, the Queen of Hearts of the MU will love the idea. Hopefully."

"Lead the way." said Mr. Graboid.

Omnia pulled the sock off and ate it. "Bleck! Nasty."

"You do know that was your sock, right?"

"..." she coughed it up and spat it at Yui's face. "I hate you."

(Later)

"Anything?" Omnia asked while covered in oysters.

"All I see is water, water, more water, oh a seagull! Nope, that's just more water."

"Ugh." She grumbled while shaking the oysters off her cloak. "Where is he?!"

"I don't know, I'll ask this sea turtle up ahead."

"Wait what?" She said while seeing a large turtle with a calf's head, blue eyes, a long tail and hooves, two long flippers, and a large shell, coming right towards them while crying up a storm. "That's the Mocking Turtle!"

"You sure? Cause I mean maybe his mom gave him a different name."

"That's him. Trust me, THAT'S him." Omnia deadpanned. "Now grab him so I can get his DNA!"

"Ok. Hey Mr. Turtle! We got clams!"

The head moved up and looked depressed. "Sniff."

"Care for some clams?"

He sniffled even more while Omnia landed on his shell and injected a needle into his head. "AH!"

"Got it!"

"Here are those clams." Yui said while throwing clams at the turtle before both went into a portal.

-Dimension 61234- 17 K, Pop Star-

And landed in a familiar planet of cuteness as Omnia landed on Yui's back.

"Huh, what a soft landing."

"Huh, I agree." he reached up and gave her butt a squeeze.

SLAP!

Only to get slapped in the face by a large dragon wing.

"NOT FUNNY!"

"Oh like you never copped a feel!"

She glared before looking around. "Oh Pop Star. Great we can get the next DNA right here."

"Who?"

"Dyna Blade."

"Still lost."

"The giant bird with wings of metal and nearly killed Kirby a few times. Ring any bells?"

"Oh right! Now I remember."

"And we are going to get the DNA." She said while looking at the sun. "And right now….it's sleeping in its nest. So as long as we don't wake it up, we won't get attacked."

"GOTCHA!" yelled Yui.

Which in turn woke up a giant bird with rainbow colored feathers, a yellow mohawk on its head, sharp talons, blue eyes, and looked very pissed.

"YUI!"

"Hold on! I know what to do!" he reached into his hood and pulled out a white egg with green spots before it hatched into Yoshi. "Yoshi, I choose you!"

"Yoshi?" It said before seeing the bird and ran away. "Yoshi!"

"Hey get back here! I didn't say run!"

Omnia sighed before pulling out Adam's sword. "Let's battle! Yuia! I choose you!"

"No taking my thing!" he yelled before the large bird came down and snatched him up. "Ahhhh!"

Omnia jumped up and slashed the claws while breaking the blade, only for her to summon Tessaiga and yelled. "BACKLASH WAVE!"

And cue a large twister of energy hitting the bird.

"CAWWW!" It cried out before getting knocked out and fell to the ground.

"Phew, that was a close one."

Omnia injected the needle into Dyna Bird before the DNA was taken. "And it's done, but next time. Look up instead of at your feet."

"Blah blah." He said before both went into a portal.

-Dimension 66541- 99 MPHG-

Both appeared near the entrance to a cave that was littered with bones and armor.

"Reminds me of Velvet's mother." Omnia said. "Boy that was a funny idea of a world."

"Wait, are we where I think we are?"

"Yep." She smirked. "We are here for 'that' creature."

"Then I shall be ready to run away."

"No! We will catch the rabbit with the greatest thing in the world!"

"What?"

She pulled out a large bloody carrot from her sleeves. "This!"

"Um...I….yeah the joke is too easy." He said before the carrot was thrown at the cave, only to see the rabbit wasn't in the cave but….behind them.

It looked at them before ripping Omnia's head off.

"Hey! What the fuck?! Yuia! Help!"

"Right! Run away! Run away!" he screamed running off.

Only to get his legs ripped off by the bunny.

"Yuia!"

"Wait! I know!" he held his hand up before it glowed and a portal began to open. "Say hello to Tu'er Shen!"

And cue said god dropping down out of it and confused.

Omnia gushed at seeing him while somewhere else, Omni shivered in fear. "So cute!"

The god looked at the bunny before moving over. "How cute."

The rabbit gave a growl and lunged at the god, only to find itself gripped in a tight hug.

"So cute." He said while Omnia and Yui fixed their bodies. "And adorable."

"Ha! I knew the power of traps would help!"

Omnia ran over and scanned the bunnies' DNA before grabbing said rabbit and threw it into Yui's cloak along with Tu'er Shen. "BUNNY ATTACK!"

"Ah! Hey! It's not meant to go in there!" He cried out while getting ripped apart from the inside out.

(Two days later)

Omnia sighed while waiting for the rabbits to stop moving in Yui's cloak. 'Just how much energy do they have?!'

"Omnia you're gonna get it!" He yelled before the god and bunny stopped and got out of the cloak, while returning to their homes or dimension.

"Finally! Are you ok Yuia?"

He growled at her before raising a finger. "I'm going to get you back."

"I know." She said while they fell into a portal.

-Dimension 77754- 45 M-

And landed somewhere in the Mushroom Kingdom.

And right onto a Toad.

"Ow!"

"Hey it's Toad!"

"A Toad." Omnia said. "Really Yuia, it's not just one person, but a species."

"Says the woman who keeps calling me Yuia. It's Y-U-I."

"Sorry, force of habit." She blushed. "Also we need the DNA of a Piranha Plant."

"I can get that no problem."

"I don't need one that walks, I need one from a pipe. A very big one. So I can make it into a Mimic like species." She said. "But I didn't know where to find one the size of Bowser."

"Just go walking across pipes and compare sizes when they pop up."

She nodded before holding Yui's hand. "Ok."

"Now then, time to search!"

"We're off to see the wizard!" She said while walking down the road. All the while Omnia kept on singing that same tune.

(One hour of that SAME tune later)

"We're off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of O-"

"No more!" yelled Yui. "No more of that song!"

"But it's so good! Yuia loves hearing it!"

"I'm not Yuia!"

"But I love this song!" She huffed while Yui WISHED she sang those Kamen and Sentai songs right now, the ones he told Omni NOT to do!

'One more lyric and I'm gonna be using one of the Goombas as a dildo on her.' He thought in rage before seeing a large pipe right in front of them.

"The wonder-" She looked up. "Holy crap! That's the right size!"

"Then go up and see if there's a plant inside."

"Why can't we both do it? It will be fun."

"Because in the event it's a horny one, I'm gonna need to stay back and record it."

"What if it's a guy?"

"Same thing."

"Or gay?"

"Then you'll be more safe than me."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me, if there's one thing gay plants do, is fuck women."

"...fine." She jumped up and landed on the top of the pipe. "I'm up!"

"Hey plant! Breakfast!" yelled Yui banging on the pipe.

Only for said plant to appear and spit fire at Omnia.

"Ow." She said with a yawn. "That hurts, oh always me~ Oh wait, it's not that painful!"

"Be careful! It might break out into song!"

"It's a plant." She deadpanned before summoning Spider-Ghost/Gwen and pointed at the plant. "Go Gwen! Use string shot!"

"What? Where am I? And what is THAT?"

The plant looked at the heroine before spitting flames at it.

"Woah!"

"Use string shot Gwen! And then I'll get you your boyfriend back!" Omnia yelled while holding a picture of Peter in her hands. "You two should date!"

She frowned and fired webbing out over the plant's mouth.

It struggled while Spider-Gwen shot webbing at Omnia and got sucked into a portal.

"MMMMM!" Omnia screamed while Yui found it funny. 'MY FACE!'

"Karma, never gets old." He laughed before Omnia yanked the webbing off and got the DNA from the plant's teeth.

'Damn it Gwen!' She thought before jumping next to Yui. "Next stop."

-Dimension 12363- 99 DW, Deva Loka-

And pushed Yui into a portal leading to a very alien world full of fruit trees and a mild temperature.

"Welcome to Deva Loka, former planet under the Manussa Empire in the Doctor Who universe. And well, we are somewhere during the Fifth Doctor's cycle. Meaning very VERY old." Omnia said. "And we are hunting a very dangerous construct."

"Which is?"

"Mara, a monster of pure hate, anger, and greed that exists on an energy based level and needs fear to survive. And well, it's so evil it can't look at its reflection." She said nervously. "So the Manussas cased it out into space and into this planet. And it's in the minds of the local Kinda species. So we need to find Mara and take its energy. That and it's stuck in the Dark Places of the Inside where it will enter your dreams for interac-"

"Zzzzz." snored Yui who passed out while standing up.

Omnia deadpanned. "Figured. Wake up Yuia."

"Zzzzzz."

She sighed before noticing that Yui had a snake tattoo on his cloak. 'Oh no! If that tattoo gets bigger...fuck! He'll make a new Mara AND infect others! Either that or control him, but he's not that dim witted….right?'

And cue Yui having red eyes.

'Fuck!'

" **Ah. A fresh body and soon war will come to the omniverse.** "

"Hey!" Omnia said before using the DNA gun's energy sucker function on it. "LET ME TAKE SOME POWER!"

" **AHHHHHH-** " Mara cried out before part of its power got sucked in as Yui regained control and the creature disappeared into its own prison.

"Got it! And are you ok? Thinking about starting wars or something?"

"I always am, why do you ask?"

"You got possessed by the Mara and it wanted to start an omniversal war." Omnia deadpanned. "And I know YOU don't want that, I think."

"Oh please, you mean like how I thought I knew Omni? That is until he went and started turning traitor? Just because I come across as nutty doesn't mean I can't start shit."

"Um, you know that Surtinav is a separate entity to me or other Omni's, right?" She asked while Yui was too busy thinking of ways to get back at Omni. 'Yep, just like Yuia. Stubborn.'

"So where to next?"

"Middle Earth." She said while opening a portal.

-Dimension 66789- 00 LTR-

And landed in the middle of a battle.

"Oops, we are at the Battle of Gondor." She chuckled. "And right in the middle of orcs."

"In that case, have at thee!" yelled Yui pulling a sword out and charged.

Only to get overwhelmed by orcs.

Omnia created a forcefield around the two while Yui sliced an orc in half. "We aren't here for orcs! We are here for Mûmakils!"

"What?" He asked before seeing a massive elephant, the size of a large hill, with long tusks on the upper and lower jaw, long legs, a small head, a humped back with large ears, and covered in war paint, large platforms full of men with weapons, and spikes bone like armor on the legs and tusks.

"THAT!" Omnia cried out as more of them came towards them.

"Wow, that looks like Dumbo's drunk uncle."

"In this world, THAT'S the ancestor of all elephants in the Fourth Age! This is the THIRD Age!" Omnia yelled while pulling out the DNA gun. "We can't kill it with conventional means, we need to hit the eyes!"

"Why?"

"They have thick skin!" She said as the Mûmakils crushed several warriors and horses with their feet. "AND THAT!"

"I can handle this!" Yui grabbed at his cloak before ripping it off to show a shirtless luchador. "Behold! I shall crush the beast with my bare hands! For I am, el Yui the Magnificent!"

"Just subjugate it! I'll aim for the brain." Omnia said while sprouting Angewomon wings and took flight. "I'll stall as well! CELESTIAL ARROW!"

The arrow flew and hit the beast making it call out while Yui ran towards one of the leg.

"Prepare to taste defeat!" he yelled before jumping on it and dug his feet in the ground with his arms straining with the elephant spotting him.

"ROOOOO!" It cried out as Omnia shot at the men on the platform.

"AH!"

"Ahh!"

"GAH!"

"One, two, three!" Onnia yelled while firing more arrows at the men while the Mûmakil kept on struggling.

"Raahh!" yelled Yui before he started lifting the leg up making the beast cry out and try swinging its trunk down. "I shall show you the might of my muscles!"

"ROOOOO!" It cried out before getting thrown around, hitting others in the process before Yui jumped up and did a piledriver, from the stratosphere.

CRASH!

Omnia blinked and facepalmed. 'So much time alterations. Ugh.'

"ROOO!" The Mûmakil trumpeted while covered in blood.

"Ha ha! I'm gonna make you say my name! Say my name!" He laughed as Omnia flew down and injected the DNA gun into the Mûmakil's open back.

"That could've gone better." She sweatdropped. "But Yuia, why a spanish luchador?"

"Because why not Omni?"

"Just asking." She said before making a portal. "Now lets go before Sauron sees us."

"After you Omni."

"Omnia." She said before they jumped into the portal.

-Dimension 51234- 32 GM, Thrace-

And landed in a stables.

"Yui."

"Yes?"

"You know about the Mares of Diomedes?"

"Yup, pretty sure I fucked one at a frat party."

"...ok." She said with a grimace. "So we are in a dimension where Heracles never got them. So those horses…..went from four to….."

"Multiplying like rabbits on viagra?"

"You can say that." She said while looking at the stables, which had millions of mares with sharp wolf like teeth and bloody fur, and paled. "And we need their DNA."

"Not to worry, with the two of us, we should be able to tame them all with our natural musk in about….the next twenty years or so. Question, you aren't a virgin, right?"

"Focus!" She snapped. "We need to get DNA from a wild one! Not a contaminated one! So let's find a good one and don't get eaten."

"Oh, why didn't you say so? I got this." he cleared his throat before his form glowed and he shaped into a black mare who let out a loud neigh.

"...I need a pure one. Not a deity." She deadpanned.

"Watch." she neighed before several of the horses turned and started heading towards them. "They come to us willingly and you can find one, hopefully before I end up like Loki."

"Ok, oh fun fact. The horse of Alexander, Bucephalus, is descended from these mares." She said while looked at the horses and shivered. "Mmmmm...no. No. No. Not that one...no. Needs dental. Mmm…."

"Hurry up, I think some of these are starting to get in the mood."

Omnia looked at a pure red mare and injected the needle into it. "Got it!"

The mare let out a loud neigh before gnashing it's teeth at Omnia.

"Eep!" She jumped while forming a portal. "Let's go!"

(Later)

-Dimension 5555- 01 OM, somewhere on the coast of Scotland-

They both landed on a beach while Omnia was washing the blood off her cloak.

"I'm never going there again! Too gross!" She shivered. "I hope the Nuckelavee is easier this time around."

"Wait what?"

She turned to him. "We need the DNA of a Nuckelavee."

"That sounds familiar."

"You met one before? Huh, Yuia never saw one except in the RWBYverse."

"FUCK!" he cursed before stamping on the ground. "I get it! You like RWBY! I swear is this what it's like for people when they talk to a Brony?"

"Um…..Yuia? I'm talking about the inspiration not the Grimm." She sweatdropped. 'Weird, Yuia LOVED RWBY while I get scared by it. Really Apathy Grimm! Ugh!'

"Suure Omni, whatever you say." he nodded. "So, how do we lure it here?"

"Omnia." She deadpanned. "And simple, say its name without a pray. It hates that."

"Really? So...it goes by the Voldemort thing? Just saying its name gets its attention?"

"Yes and it will kill you. But it can't stand freshwater. So got any bottled water?"

"Tons."

She nodded before seeing something in the distance.

That being a massive figure with the torso of a man with long arms, sharp nails, a massive head that rolled around like a ball, toxic breath and sharp teeth, a giant red eye of flames, a horse's lower body, fins for hooves, no skin, black veins and muscles, and was dripping acidic sweat from its body.

"...ew." Both said at once.

It moved towards the beach while Omnia readied the DNA gun.

"Hey ugly!" yelled Yui.

It rolled its head towards Yui while the eye stared at him.

"You look way uglier in real life! Go back to the being a cartoon!"

It breathed on him while the sea started to boil and Yui got hit with fifty plagues at once. All of which ran its course in his body.

"OH MOTHERFUCKER!"

Omnia snapped her fingers while forming hazmat suits on both deities before throwing Yui at the Nuckelavee. "USE THUNDER!"

"FUCK YOU OMNI!" He yelled while the plagues got out of his body and he used lightning on the creature.

It rolled its head while stumbling back as Omnia jumped on its back and looked for an open sore.

'Come on! Just one sore!'

It let out a groan before swinging one arm up and slammed her into the ground.

"GAH!" She cried out while the DNA gun injected into its veins. "A LITTLE HELP YUIA!"

Yui himself leaned against a rock while checking his fingers and whistled.

"YUIA!"

"Huh? Are you talking to me? Because I could have sworn you're talking about someone else."

"HELP ME!"

"Mmmm, maybe...if you actually use my name."

"GAH! OK OK! YUI HELP BEFORE I GET CR-GAH!" She cried out while her ribs broke instantly.

He stood up and cracked his knuckles. "Hey ugly! I got something you can play with!"

It turned to him while Omnia was floating on the water in pain.

"Say hello to my not so little friend!" he formed a portal open before a familiar cry came from it along with a skeletal horse head coming through.

The Nuckelavee growled while seeing its Grimm counterpart.

" **Grrrrr!** "

"Grrrrrr." The original stumbled towards it while a battle of giants played in the world.

"Come on! You can do it! Cut his freakin' balls off!" yelled Yui. He then saw Omnia with the DNA gun floating towards him.

"Ugh…...so much….pain…"

"Take a salt tablet."

A portal opened while Omnia looked ready to pass out. "Need….healing…."

"Medic!" yelled Yui while dragging her through the portal. "Oh wait, I'm a medic."

-Dimension 66643- 99 HM-

And entered into a abandoned temple as Omnia was choking blood in the hazmat helmet.

"COUGH!" She groaned. "So much...pain...can't get….fixed…."

"Hold on." he pulled out a green orb with a symbol on it and threw it on the ground before a green field surrounded them and the wounds began healing.

Omnia changed back while her body was now covered in blood. "Ah...ah...ah…."

"Better?"

She groaned while feeling very better, but not by much. "I'll live, but it will be there for a long time." 'Like all the other scars.'

"Why can't you just heal yourself?"

She sighed before showing him a dark red tattoo of a skull on it on her right palm. "Sutinav cursed me with a mortal body for trying to stop it. That was over ten million years ago and I'm still alive due to my powers."

"Wait, for real?"

Omnia looked down sadly. "Sutinav is above me in powers, and warped. So….I'm going to be like this until the curse ends or I do."

"How did you and my other self manage to go on adventures if you're mortal?"

"Simple, I let her do the work." She sighed. "This is my first time doing the work myself. But let's finish this so this version can have a chance to survive."

"Wow, who knew I did most of the work. The horror." he muttered. "So who's next on the list?"

"A Yali." Omnia said. "Part lion, part horse, part elephant and has a serpent's tail. It's more powerful than it's parts and well...found on temple walls as statues."

"So basically another chimera kind."

"Yes." She said bluntly. "Yes it is."

"Well what does it eat?"

"No idea." She shrugged. "Meat maybe? Plants? I've never seen one so that might be a problem."

"Hmm, meat you say?" he smirked.

"I don't like that look in your eyes." She shivered. 'Oh no.'

(Later)

"Come and get your fresh bait!" yelled Yui while dangling Omnia in the air with a large fishing pole. "Omni, start acting like a seal, that usually attracts sharks so it should do the same here."

"It's Omnia! And let me go!"

"No, you have to bark like a seal."

"Let me go!" She yelled while not seeing one of the statues slowly moving. "Just let me go!"

"Consider this payback for fucking me as a sumo."

"BUT THAT WASN'T ME!" She snapped while a large cat with the head of a lion, the tusks of an elephant, the hooves of a horse, the tail of a serpent, and covered in stone, walked towards Omnia.

"Grrrrrr."

"AHHHHH! GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Come and get fresh virgin meat! Easy on the digestion!" yelled Yui while shaking the line a little. "Maybe I should have covered you in mustard sauce."

The Yali growled before eyeing Yui. "Grrrr."

"Hey don't give me that, I'm no way a virgin."

Omnia growled before breaking the bonds and injected the needle into the Yali's back leg. "HAVE AT THEE!"

"ROAR!"

"Hang on!" Yui ran over before tackling the beast and started gripping it around the neck with his arms.

"ROAR!" It cried out before turning back into stone.

"Huh? Wow, that was easy." He said before Omnia walked to him, summoned a fish, and slapped him.

SLAP!

"BAKA!"

"Hey don't go tsundere on me, it doesn't suit you."

"You used me as bait!" She snapped. "And I was BORN a kundere!"

"Relax, you weren't in any real danger."

She glared before making a portal.

-Dimension 8888- 88 KM-

And appeared in a forest.

"Let's hunt for a Ungnyeo, or did my copy do this already?" She asked with a glare.

"That depends, what is it?"

"A bear that became a woman and the ancestor of the koreans in myths." She said. "All after twenty one days of fasting and one hundred days of staying in a cave and eating only garlic and mugwort."

"Wow, dedication."

"And she got a son after praying to a betula tree and became the wife of Hwanung, the king of the gods, for her dedication. So yes, she's special."

Yui blinked.

"So did this version capture its DNA or not?"

"Nope."

She nodded before pointing to a tree with blue fur on it. "And there's the DNA."

"Good, go get it."

"Mmm, you do it."

"Hey, who's the sidekick here? Me or you?"

"You." She smirked.

"Eh! Wrong answer."

"In my timeline, your the sidekick."

"Yeah well think of it like this. You get that fur or I'm gonna sick a horny Entei on you, don't doubt me on that."

She sighed before walking over and scanned the DNA with the DNA gun. "There, happy?"

"Yeah, of course I'm confused, usually the beast would-"

And cue a blue fur bear walking by while heading to a cave. It kept on walking while Yui was a bit confused.

"No. Don't aggravate it or time will be destroyed." Omnia frowned.

"I'm just amazed, usually in these chapters we're always attacked or have to fight."

"You do realize that's stupid." She deadpanned while making a portal. "Like that would ever happen in my timeline."

"Wow, you must live in a dull time."

"Said the elder god to the Nobody."

"Touche."

(Later)

-Dimension ?- ? TP, Gensokyo-

Both walked out while Omnia felt very weirded out.

"Somehow I know this place yet...I don't know it well." She muttered. "DA maybe?"

"Eh?"

"Welcome to Gensokyo and the place to find a Menreiki."

"Bless you."

"Not funny." She frowned while a small girl with waist length lavender hair, blank eyes with the same colour, wearing a blue plaid blouse adorned with buttons of various shapes, a B cup chest and small ass, a salmon coloured skirt with pumpkin shaped and lined with holes in the shape of alternating smiling and frowning faces and had a floating Noh mask on her head with a blank expression, walked near her. "And a Menreiki is a yokai that manipulates emotions and is formed from sixty six Noh masks."

"..." the girl looked at them while the mask turned into a monkey mask and cocked her head to the side.

"And if I can find the Menreiki named Hata no Kokoro, we can get the DNA and leave. And why are you looking at me like that?" Omnia asked confused.

"Because I found it."

"What do you mean?"

"Who are you?" The girl asked while mask changed into hannya mask.

"Behold! For I am Yui!" yelled the man with a dramatic wind. "Give me your women and possibly homosexual men!"

"..." she looked at him with blank eyes before forming a snake mask and pointed at Yui, causing him to feel unbridled fear and horror. "No."

"Ahhhhhh!" He screamed while Omnia plucked Kokoro's hair and scanned it with the DNA gun.

"Yep, emotion manipulation." She said before making a portal. "Later little lady."

Kokoro's mask formed a shocked mask as both deities jumped in. 'Strange kami.'

(Elsewhere)

-Dimension 33312- 89 FF7-

Both landed in a city while Yui kept on screaming in terror.

"Oh god! Where are we?! Are we gonna do?! My is my heart pounding?!"

Omnia sighed. "Midgard, Final Fantasy 7, and you got hit with terror. It will wear off in two minutes."

"Oh god no!" He screamed while running around and hit people with fishes.

'Yep he's enjoying this.' Omnia sweatdropped while speeding up time to about two minutes. 'And...done.'

"Oh thank god." He sighed in relief.

"Yui, you know about Moogles?"

"For the sake of the audience I'm gonna say no."

"Cute little fur balls that sell items and say kupo. Simple as that." She smirked. "And they are cute."

"I'll be the judge of that."

And cue a cute white fur creature about a foot tall with stubby arms and legs, closed eyes, a big red nose, tiny purple wings, a large red pom pom connected to a purple string on its head, floating near him.

"Kupo kupo." It waved.

"Wow, it is cute."

"Told you." Omnia smiled before pulling out some munny. "One piece of fur from your body for this amount."

"Kupo." It shook its head while pulling out a sign that read '9999.99 munny'.

"WHAT?! That's highway robbery!"

"Kupo."

"How much is that traded in for american money?"

"Over ten trillion, by nineteenth rightly nine deflation. In twenty nineteen, it will be ten times that amount." She frowned as Yui jaw dropped at this.

"Shit! Over a tiny bit of fur?"

"Kupo." The Moogle pointed to the sign again. "Kupo."

"Well, guess we're gonna need to do this the GTA style."

"Never played the game." Omnia deadpanned.

He pulled out a gun and aimed it at the Moogle. "Give me the fucking fur!"

It jumped while pointing to the sign in fear. "Kupo!"

"We ain't payin' the money, now give us the fur!"

"Kupo!"

"Let me try." Omnia said while summoning G1 Megatron's gun alt and pointed at the Kupo. "This can destroy anything and IS the most powerful weapon in its universe so either give me the fur or I'll blast you with it."

"Kupo?"

BOOM!

A large building got blasted by an energy blast as it began to catch on fire.

"KUPO!?"

"I won't miss a second time."

"He won't."

"I'm a girl!" Omnia frowned as the Kupo started pulling out its fur. "In a pile!"

(Later)

Omnia smirked while scanning the DNA with the DNA gun as Yui played with a hairless Moogle, with a flamethrower and Megatron's gun mode.

"KUPO!"

BOOM!

BOOM!

"Dance furball! Dance!"

"We're done!" Omnia yelled as the gun turned into G1 Megatron. "Oh no."

"Who da-" he tried to say before getting sucked into a green portal by Omnia.

"Let's go Yui!"

"Right behind ya!"

(Elsewhere)

-Dimension 6969- 00 DH-

Both appeared on earth while Omnia looked lost.

"Ok, I swear to god that the portal was going to lead to Gallifrey." She frowned. "But why are we on earth?!"

"Beats me." he shrugged.

"Do you know what we are looking for and don't use the audience as an excuse."

"Well what you said should be enough of a clue. We just need to find a blue telephone booth and grab that scarf wearing gummy loving bastard!"

"One problem, he's a girl now and I don't know which incarnation this one's going to be right now." Omnia sighed. "I'm very bad at directions."

"Relax, either way we're bound to run into him, or her."

She shrugged before hearing a familiar sound.

WOOOO WOOOO WOOOO!

"TARDIS INCOMING!"

"Knew it." Yui said while the TARDIS landed on his back. "GAH! Oh fuck!"

Omnia blinked while seeing a woman looking out of the TARDIS and ran out. She slowly snuck in while Yui was in pain.

(Two hours later)

"AHHHH!"

"Got it!" Omnia yelled while running out. "These control panels need to be cleaned more often and Yui? Need help?"

"Actually I've gotten comfy here." he remarked while sipping a soda.

Which was leaking out his sides due to the weight of the TARDIS on his bones.

She deadpanned. "You sure? You look like a balloon with holes right now. And I don't see Deviantart inflation artists around here."

"Look did you get the DNA or not?"

"Yep." She said while pulling him out and they jumped into the portal.

-Dimension 67543- 81 IZ, Planet Irk-

And landed on a certain alien planet.

"Ok this looks familiar, but why?" Omnia asked herself while Yui looked happy. "What's wrong with you now?"

"Can't you tell?"

"Um, you're playing with your sword?" She asked.

"No, we're on the planet Irk!"

"...so giant bugs?" She asked as a tiny Irken walked by. "Or in this case short bugs."

"No, they're small aliens whose entire life is focused on intergalactic conquest."

"Oh. And I'm looking for DNA from a tall version of one." She said. "But I might need help."

"Easy, just find the ones wearing all red or purple and you'll find the Tallest."

She nodded before getting an idea. "And I know how to do it."

(With the Tallests)

Both looked at each other while looking very bored.

"Wanna go get some snacks?"

"Why not? That ridiculous idea Zim showed was boring."

"Which one?"

"All of them."

Both of them stood up and started to head out of the room before they felt it shaking.

BANG!

And cue a Sherman tank blasting the front door wide open.

Both of them went wide eyed and screamed before hugging each other.

"What's going on?!"

"The humans are here!"

"But they aren't technologically advanced for space travel!"

The tank aimed at them and moved towards them.

"Quick! Stop them!"

"With what?!"

"Your weapons you idiot!"

The tank moved right at them and pointed upwards.

"TOO LATE!"

It looked ready to fire as the hatch opened up to reveal a green cloaked and a black cloaked figure.

"Hello boys~" Omnia waved. "Missed us?"

"Wha?" Yui said.

"I met them in my timeline, Irkens vs Daleks."

"And yet you couldn't recognize them we arrived because…."

"It's called faulty memory." She deadpanned. "I'm not good with a MORTAL mind."

"Who are you two?" asked Red. "How did you get on this planet?"

"Portals." Both said at once.

"I'm Omnia and this is Yui. We are gods and either give us your DNA or get blasted by a tank~" Omnia giggled evilly.

"Ok ok! Take his!" cried Purple shoving Red forward.

"Hey! Take his!" Red yelled while pushing Purple in front of him.

"Yui. Red or Purple?" She asked her ally.

"Hmm...both."

She grinned before twisting a knob on the DNA gun and caused two massive needles to appear. "TIME FOR AN INJECTION BOYS! HA HA HA HA!"

"Ahhhh!" they screamed before bolting out of the room. Only to get trapped in a box with their heads sticking out as Omnia jumped on them.

(Some time later)

Yui whistled while Omnia was busy putting the DNA gun back in her sleeves while the Tallests were covered in needle marks and black eyes.

"That was fun." She smirked evilly. "Oh and guys, Zim is always right. It's just his plans get ruined by a kid."

"Ugh...my face…"

"Evil….pure evil…"

She pulled on their antenna while ripping them off and walked to Yui. "What? I needed to be evil today."

"Gee really?"

"Yep." She said while making a portal. "And it was fun."

'And creepy.'

-Dimension 54112- 93 WOTW, Earth-

Both walked out while somewhere in a war torn London.

ROOOOOO!

With tripods of mass destruction killing humans all over the place.

"Hey! I know what's going on! War of the Worlds! Man the book and movie rocked!"

"And we are getting the book versions." Omnia smirked. "So ready to get some Martian DNA?"

ROOOOOOOOO!

ROOOOOOOOO!

ROOOOOOOOO!

"Oh no! Cheesy laser rays!"

ZIP!

Only for a blast of yellow energy to blast a random human next to Yui.

"That's not cheesy." Omnia deadpanned while summoning a Xenomorph tail. "Now get ready to attack!"

"It's cheesy if this is in the book, they didn't have video games in this time!"

"Just get the alien OUT of the tripod." She said while cutting one of the legs off.

ROOOOOOOO!

The tripod started to tilt over and came crashing down on a house.

Yui jumped and open the cockpit, only to see a large octopus like creature with a four foot head, a 'v' shaped beak, large eyes, two long branching arms with eight long tentacles coming out of the mouth area, a ear on the back of its head, and colored a bright red hue.

It slithered while orange ooze moved from its cockpit as it made hooting sounds.

"Welcome to Earth, time for a blood sample."

"Ulla ulla!" It cried out as Omnia jumped up and injected the needle into its eye. "ULLA ULLA!"

And cue the tripods moving towards the deities.

"Let's go! It's calling for help!"

"You go, I'm gonna go Terminator on their asses." He said before getting blasted into a portal.

-Dimension 7777- 92 BOT-

And landed in a very busy street full of people.

Omnia looked at Yui, who was still annoyed at not killing any Martian's, and chuckled. "At least you didn't get turned into their food you know."

"Oh please, my blood is like alcohol, the more it ages the more strong. If they can't handle a cold then they wouldn't make it after one sip."

She chuckled. "So we are in ancient times and about forty six hours before the Flood."

"Which one?"

"Biblical."

"Holy shit! Please tell me you're not gonna try and go after God, because if so…." he pulled out a sword. "I'm gonna need your head."

"No." She said quickly. "We are going after a Nephilim. The children of fallen angels and giants in their own right."

"Oh, well that's completely different."

"Just put the sword away." She deadpanned. "And let's find one before WE get flooded by forty days and nights worth of water."

"Mmm, nah, something tells me I'll need it."

"Why? Are you going to swim with a sword?" She joked while a tall man with twisted black feathered wings, the size of a mountain and had an unholy glow to him, walked by.

"Why not?"

She was about to say something when she got squashed by the Nephilim's foot. "GAH!"

Yui winced and looked up at the man who walked away and off Omnia. "Huh, that must be him."

"Yes….ow." She groaned before getting up. "And we need that DNA, before it's lost forever."

"I got this." he smirked before turning to the large man. "Hey! Hey you!"

He looked down while speaking a language Yui didn't know at all.

"Um...come again?"

It spoke again while Yui didn't understand at all.

"Old language." Omnia whispered. "A dead language WE don't know."

"Ah, well let me try something." he pulled her forward and pointed to her. "Hel-lo! I am here to offer you woman for DNA! You accept?"

He looked lost while looking annoyed and stepped on him.

"OW!"

Omnia sighed before injecting the needle into his crotch. "THANK YOU!"

The man let out a loud scream of pain and grabbed at the spot while stumbling back.

ZOOP!

"Time to go!" Omnia said while dragging Yui away.

-Dimension 55670- 00 HM-

And landed in ANOTHER temple.

"Before I forget." Omnia said. "Did my copy take Asura DNA or not?"

"He did."

"Oh…." she checked the DNA gun and saw said DNA in it. "Well, that's done. Next dimension."

-Dimension 41231- 56 AM-

Both walked out of a portal while in a city the size of a large mountain range.

"This is the era of the Sun of Rain." Omnia smirked. "The age of the Quinametzin! The time where Teotihuacan was created!"

"Huh?" responded Yui looking up while staring at the sun.

"It's the fourth sun in a long line of suns. And this place has the Quinametzin, ten foot giants that ruled this time before man." She smirked.

"Another giant?"

"Yes, but unlike the last ones, these giants died from flooding and only four giants remained to hold up the sky at the beginning of the Fifth Age, our age! Ha ha ha!"

"Ok."

"And the giant that formed this city is named Tenoch. So look for a giant with six hundred and fifty pounds of muscle."

"So just a huge bodybuilder?"

"Yes." She said while a giant with nothing on and red war paint walked by with a stone on its back, although if you looked closely it had hair like the clouds and stone like skin. "And that's...holy crap that's big!"

"That scares you?"

"No, the dick! It's bigger than Beli!"

"Who?"

"My wife, I think the female version is Bell."

"I'm not even gonna ask, we already know what each other's worlds are like."

The Quinametzin placed the stone down before using its fingers to turn it into a stone house.

"So you want to attack or sneak for the DNA?" She asked.

"Honestly? Fight, I mean we've barely caused ANY nearby damage. You just get the job done with way too fast without any fun added."

"Ok!" She said before summoning a lightning rod. "One electrocuted Quinametzin coming right up!"

"Yo tiny! Over here!"

The Quinametzin looked down before Omnia places the lightning rod in his ear. "AHHH!"

"Ha!" Omnia giggled. "Time for a thunderstorm!"

But no storm occurred at that time.

"Uh, Omni?"

"Omnia, and yes?" She asked nervously.

"I think he's mad."

The Quinametzin glared at them while yanking the blood soaked rod from his ear.

"Yep." Omnia gulped. "So….anything else or bazookas?"

"Does throwing you count as an option?"

"Well…" she looked up. "Yes, but not in his mouth, I think he might have bad breath."

"Good enough for me." he grabbed her by the back and hurled her towards the Quinametzin's face.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" She screamed before going into the nose. "EW!"

The Quinametzin stood up and roared out with Yui running near a foot while pulling out a spear.

"Hope you like splinters!"

Omnia groaned while injected the needle into the nose just as the spear went in between the big toenail.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" The Quinametzin screamed in pain while tripping and falling into some buildings.

CRASH!

"Ha ha!" laughed Yui.

Omnia appeared next to Yui while covered in snot and looked mad. "..."

"Hey, what happened to you?"

"Snot." She said before pushing him into a portal.

-Dimension 67111- 45 PM, Lovelock, Nevada-

And right into some guano as they appeared in a cave.

SPLAT!

"Ew gross!"

"You owe me a new robe." Omnia frowned while looking around. "And we have one more giant species to find. The Si-Te-Cah."

"Who?"

"Red haired giants that are cannibals, lived on rafts made of tule, and were set aflame by the Paiute Indians in this cave in about...five minutes or so." She looked at her arm. "Also this is just gross. Why guano?"

"I don't know, you're the one who pushed me."

"You threw me at snot!"

"I was aiming for his forehead."

She huffed before feeling the earth shake below her feet. "Um I suggest we move back….a mile or two."

"Not this time, we're going down, REAL down." he spoke before he started digging.

Omnia blinked before seeing him make a massive hole before getting pulled in. "EEEP!"

"Ssssh!"

"Why are we doing this? This place will get set ablaze soon!"

"Simple, once the big guy walks by, he'll end up tripping in this hole and then we can get the sample."

"What if it's a girl? Or a baby?"

"Then...huh, didn't think about that."

"Plus I was thinking needle on his foot." She said before sniffing smoke. "Oh no."

"What?"

"Fire. It's going to start!" She yelled as giant red haired giants started getting pushed back into the cave as flames licked the guano filled caverns.

"Quick! Turn into a fire hose!"

"Mortal body remember?" She frowned.

"Oh right."

She rolled her eyes while causing a portal to open up and made leaves appear on them. "Get ready for a Si-Te-Cah's ass!"

"Wh-"

CRASH!

And cue said being landing on them.

"AH!" Omnia screamed in pain while Yui was holding the Si-Te-Cah up with his bare hands. "My lungs!"

"Get through the portal!" He yelled while using the DNA gun to inject the needle into its leg.

She groaned while forming a green portal. 'So much...pain…'

-Dimension 4476- 10 GM-

Omnia was dragged out of the portal by a burnt up Yui while appearing in a small greek city. "Ah!...so much….pain…"

"I heard banging might help you ignore the pain, wanna try that?"

"No…." she groaned while coughing up blood. "Need…..medicine…."

"Will booze suffice?"

Omnia shook her head no.

"Fine, we'll do it the boring way." he sighed before pulling out a bottle and put it in her mouth. "Start swallowing."

She nodded while drinking the strange liquid. Her body began to glow before he pulled it away from her.

"There we go."

"What…?" She asked while feeling her lungs working again.

"Better?"

"What did you give me?" She asked while getting up. "Was it aura or something? Wait...please don't let it be She-Hulk's blood."

"No, just water from the fountain of youth."

"..." she sighed. "Figured. Me and Yuia went there to stop Kaguya from getting it. Something about...huh. I forgot how it went down."

"Point is, now you won't need to worry about dying."

"But I will still die. Youth, not immortality." She deadpanned before looking around. "And now to find a Gello."

"Here." he pulled out a plate of jello.

"Not jello. Gello, a greek demonic woman that causes infertility, spontaneous abortions...ugh. And infant mortality." She shivered while Yui looked appalled. "What?"

"And people complain about abortion clinics."

"Right. Anyway they possess women and turn them into gelloudes, or just witches." She said. "So let's look for a possessed woman."

"Where do we start?"

"No idea. And I thought you might be able to locate one with well, Pazuzu powers." She waved her hands in the air and tried to be scary, but looked adorable.

"Huh?"

"Just hunt one down." She deadpanned.

"Right!" He said before running into a house, which was occupied by masculine girls that made him run out screaming.

'This might take a while.'

(Some attempt later)

"Damn it! We've been over this town twice and haven't found it."

"Agreed." Omnia said while both were covered in tar, due to people thinking they were Persians for some reason. "And do I look like Xerxes?!"

"Who?"

"Persian emperor, 300 was adapted from the history. Ring any bells?" She asked while walking down a street.

"No."

She sighed. "I just remembered something. The original Gullo was a virgin ghost. So maybe find a virgin and we find one?"

"Oooh, I like the sound of that." he smiled while pulling out some condoms. "I'll be right back."

Omnia sighed. "I forgot to tell him that they hate kids so if he turns into one well….it won't end well."

(Later)

She yawned while cleaning her cloak of the tar. 'Hopefully this project gets done so I can stop….that monster.'

"OMNI!" cried Yui running towards her without any pants on. "I FOUND HER!"

"It's Omnia, and you found a Gullo?" She asked. "And put some pants on."

"She's right behind me!"

She looked and saw a pale woman with blood all over her body, a H cup chest and wide ass, dark red hair, and covered in intestines, right behind Yui. "...get her away from me!" 'Gross! Intestines!'

"Run!" he cried picking her up while running as the woman swiped at them.

"Get back here!" The woman ran while Omnia took out the DNA gun and scanned her blood.

"Why is she mad?!" Omnia yelled while running away.

"When I broke her hymen she lost her shit and transformed into THAT!"

"You did what?! A Gullo HATES being penetrated in the pussy!"

"What did you think I was doing with those condoms?!"

Both ran faster before Omnia opened a green portal.

"Lets go before she uses the evil eye on us!"

"GET BACK HERE!"

-Dimension 66671- 45 JM-

Both jumped into the portal while landing on the first floor of a hotel somewhere in france while a menorah was resting on a window sill.

"Damn, definitely gonna stick with Marisa or Cynthia."

Omnia looked around before signing. "Yeah. But the next one is….going to be weird."

"Why?"

"Ever head of a Estrie?"

"Nope."

"Female vampires from Hebrew folklore that eat babies, drink blood, kill pregnant women out of spite, seduce and rape men, and turn into other people and animals. They also fly by loosening their long hair, which is tied to keep from floating." She said. "And they were made at sunset, before the FIRST Sabbath in the creation story, hence why they shapeshift."

"Hmm, I might know of a way to get the DNA without drawing blood."

"If it's fucking, bad idea." She deadpanned. "We just ran away from a Gullo."

"I don't mean that."

"Then what?"

"You'll see when we find this baddy."

"Well an Estrie looks like a beautiful woman, with a sickly disposition." Omnia said while looking around. "So let's look around. I'll go upstairs and you check the basement."

Yui zipped off using super speed and started to look around. "Hello? Any cute or sick woman down here?"

Omnia looked up and walked upstairs while praying she doesn't find the Estrie. 'I mean really, I don't want to get eaten. And that's coming from a Dancer Nobody goddess!'

(Later)

"Hello? Lonely male right here!"

Silence.

"Come on, what's a guy gotta do to get some love?"

Silence.

'This is getting annoying.' He thought while looking around and saw someone in the corner of the house, just...standing there in the shadows. "Hello?"

Silence.

"It's alright, I'm not gonna hurt you."

Silence.

'Why isn't she making a move?' He thought while moving closer.

Only to see a woman with long black hair that was tired in a knot around her face, a G cup chest and large ass, pale skin and wearing nothing at all. And she wasn't moving at all.

"What's your name?"

"..." she moved her hand near the knot and began to undo it.

"Can you speak?"

"..." she undid it while she started to float and revealed her shark like teeth and dark red eyes.

'Apparently not.' He thought while the Estrie floated towards him. "Let me guess, you wanna bang me?"

She moved closer and closer to him before opening her mouth very widely.

"Hold up!" he held his hand out. "Before you try and fuck me, let me tell you the importance of sex protection."

She bit his hand while trying to suck his blood. Only to spat it out in disgust.

"First off, any protection for sex should be used between two adults who know what they're doing."

She growled while spitting out black blood.

"Now I know it may be problematic if you like it raw, but it helps to keep any unwanted pregnancies." He said while the Estrie started to look even paler and began to flake. "Now let me tell you the history of how the condom was made."

The Estrie groaned while her body started to flake away into the air.

(One history lesson later)

"And that is why you don't tease a gorilla who is in mating season, any questions?"

However the Estrie turned to dust during the story and left only her hair on the ground.

"It wasn't that bad." He said while wondering where Omnia was. He took the hair and headed on upstairs.

Only to see Omnia playing God of War on a Playstation.

"Come on! One more hit and Ares is dead!"

"Got the DNA."

She jumped while turning the game off and scanned it with the DNA gun. "Damn it! I was almost done!"

"Relax, if need be, you could always hack it."

"No. I once beat this game in one day." She said while opening a portal. "And without rest."

"So like most gamers?"

"With a hint of fun~"

-Dimension 55521- 06 RM-

Both walked into a small romanian village while Omnia was explaining to Yui about her love for Rachel and Ragna.

"And that's why they should've tried the in the closet scenario. So much fucks wasted."

'If only she knew.'

She sighed. "Anyway, what is the ultimate fusion of monsters in your opinion? It can be any classical monster."

"Dracula and Wolfman, classics and just seeing them merge would make fans orgasm."

"Well in romanian folklore." She smirked. "A Procolici is a fusion of vampire and werewolf. No joke, has the characteristics of both and only form when a werewolf dies and turns into a vampire."

"Hey I read on that! Man, an undead wolfman who will drink your blood, how have we not seen a movie based on that yet?"

"No idea, but apparently in modern times they are still lurking. And we are going to get it's DNA for a monster girl." Omnia grinned evilly.

"In that case, wear this." he pulled out a sign that read 'Free virgin meat!'.

"No." She frowned. "And they hunt at night, and target people that are alone. So let's head to the graveyard!"

"Do we have time for grave robbing?"

"For this job, maybe. Just look for a grave with fresh dirt."

(Graveyard)

Both looked around while it looked very spooky and Yui was annoyed as Omnia was on his head.

'C-C-Creepy!'

"Get off my head you parrot."

"But...but it's creepy!" She said while still on the head.

"I will use a hentai worm on you if you don't."

She jumped off while still looking nervous. "L-Let's just find the Procolici's grave….o-o-ok?"

"Well do you see any fresh dirt around?"

She looked around while noticing ALL the graves had fresh soil. 'Oh no. Please god no!'

"I mean I can't really tell the difference, so I'm hoping you can." He said while not seeing the ground move.

"Y-Yui….I suggest we….float...n-n-n-" She stuttered while eyeing the ground.

"Never? Good idea, I could use the walk."

"NOW!" She cried out while large wolf like figures with large bat like ears, sharp claws, a long bat like tail and glowing yellow eyes, rose up from the ground. "AAAAAHHHH!"

"Grrrr!"

"Arf!"

"Oh! You meant now." he remarked seeing them rise from the graves like zombies. "Well, guess we just have to take our pick."

Omnia pulled out the DNA gun before seeing a Procolici run at her, only for her to form a large iron wall. "AHHHHHHH!"

"GRRR!"

Yui rolled his eyes before pulling out a large chew toy and shoved it in the beast's mouth. "Chew on that!"

They growled while Omnia started to form green portals all around her and sent about fifty Blastoises at them.

"HYDRO CANNON. NOW!" 'AHHHHH!'

"Blastoise!" They cried out before blasting water at the Procolici, turning them into bones as Yui grabbed the DNA gun and started scanning the DNA of one.

"Got it!"

A green portal formed under their feet while both went down.

-Dimension 55888- 88 CM, Haiti-

And landed in the middle of the woods while it was sweltering like crazy.

"Great, some place hot and I forgot my cooler."

Omnia groaned from the heat. "Ugh…..I can't...stand the heat…"

"Try being Killer Frost, you'd be right at home, wink wink."

"To be honest," She said while fanning herself with Temari's fan. "I wish I did Superman and Killer Frost, but nope. I said no to it."

"Why?"

"For some reason I thought Yuia would hate the animated suicide squad mixed with the animated universe. But again, violated rule one. No crossovers."

"Oh, I get what you mean. Well technically that's not quite true. A real crossover the rule is talking about is between two completely different series. And considering that movie and animated universe are in the same realm of reality, it wouldn't be far off to make it happen."

"True, but only by a centimeter." She huffed. "But I will keep that in mind, after getting the Soucouyant."

"Which is?"

"A shapeshifting old hag during the day and takes off the skin at night while placing it in a mortar and flying around as a fireball. All to suck blood and hex people with black magic." Omnia sighed. "Imagine the monster girl versions of that."

"We won't have to imagine when we get the DNA."

"Agreed. But fun fact, the skin is sensitive to coarse salt and if you put it in the mortar, she dies from lack of skin."

"And how do we find her?"

"That I do not know!" She said while mimicking Pain.

"Well we could flush her out."

"Hoses or salt cannons?" She asked while making a portal appear next to them. "Or maybe a Yangtastic harem of evil?"

SLAP!

"OW! What the hell Yui?!"

"Bad Omnia! No puns!"

"But I love puns!"

"Well by flushing her out I mean this." he held a hand out and fired a fireball before it hit a random spot and caused an explosion.

Which ignited the entire forest.

"You do realize this is Haiti, right?"

"So?"

"Didn't they have ENOUGH problems already?!"

"You act like I can't fix it."

"Can you?!" She yelled while a large blue fireball riding a large mortar flew around the forest trying to avoid the flames. "And INCOMING!"

"Ah! Bug!" he yelled before hurling another fireball.

Only for the blue fireball to fall to the ground and hit the ground.

"So you don't want to go to the Carboniferous?" Omnia asked with a smirk. 'Still scared of bugs~ He he~'

"I was hoping to make it come crashing down."

"So…..DNA and then salt?" She asked while taking the DNA gun out. "Or fishing pole to an ocean of salt?"

"Nevermind."

"Nevermind what?"

"Let's do it your way." He huffed before Omnia scanned the DNA and gave the mortar to him.

"For you~ Go wild~" she giggled.

"That's it, hentai worm it is for you."

"Hey! I'm being nice!" She huffed. "No need to do that!"

"You sure? You might like it."

"No." Omnia deadpanned. "I'm not getting a worm."

"That's what she thinks." he whispered to the audience.

SMACK!

"OW!"

"Heard that!"

(Later)

-Dimension 66901- 55 MM-

A portal appeared on a mountain top while both deities went rolling down the snow towards the jungle below, forming giant snowballs in the process.

"Woah! Woah! Woah!" cried Yui.

"I'm. Feeling. Sick!" Omnia groaned while the snowballs went rolling towards a tree.

CRASH!

And got hit on the heads.

"Ow!"

"I think I heard a crack."

Both fell out of the snowballs while Omnia shook her head in pain.

"Ow. Note to self, avoid tall chilean mountains."

"So who we finding now?"

"A Peuchen." She said while using a blow dryer on Yui. "A giant flying serpent that shapeshifts and can paralyze people with their eyes before sucking the blood. They make whistling sounds."

"So they sound like birds?"

"I don't think so. Never heard one myself." Omnia shrugged.

"Then we'll attract them like ones." he replied before he started to whistle.

She shrugged while letting Yui make bird noises.

Only for parrots to land on Yui's head.

"Hey look, you now have pets, after all they like resting on my head like you."

"Just watch out. They poop." She warned.

"No duh." he replied before hearing whistling. "Ok which one of you is it? Come on, fess up."

"Fess up." They all said at once. "Fess up."

"Omni is my sidekick."

"Omni is your partner." They said at once.

"Eh! Nope, sorry guys, now I gotta roast you."

"Roast you." They said at once while the whistling sound increased in quality.

"Wait, that sounds a little far away."

"It sounds close." Omnia said while looking up to see a giant python with parrot wings flying towards them. "Yep...that's a Peuchen alright."

"Quick my parrot army, attack!"

And cue the parrots flying away and disappeared into the forest.

"Cowards!"

The Peuchen flew towards them while Omnia pointed the DNA gun at it.

"Yui! Distract it with your bad jokes!"

"That's you!"

"Just distract it!" She yelled while getting paralyzed. "Damn it!"

The Peuchen whistled while Yui got ready to knock it out of the sky.

"Eat bowling ball!" he yelled before firing a boulder sized one from his hood.

Which was super effective as the Peuchen went crashing into a tree.

"Ha! Gotcha bitch!" He said as Omnia's paralysis spell was broken and was able to scan the DNA from its wings.

"And we are out of here!"

(Elsewhere)

-Dimension 8876- 83 HP, Hogwarts-

It was a nice day for a certain half Veela while she ate some breakfast. She was actually not getting any stares at since it was just her and her classmates in the hall.

"So Fleur, you heard about Harry Potter getting a bloody spook from Moaning Myrtle?" Asked one of the girls with a chuckle.

"Yes, but I also heard it was while he was in the bathroom, which makes me question why the headmaster would allow that. After all, doesn't that mean ghosts of men can go right ahead and peak on the girls if she can do the same with the boys?"

"No idea."

That was when Fleur noticed a green cloaked figure sitting on the table.

"Yo." She waved. "How's life?"

"Um, good, you?"

"Same. Names Omnia, and I need your Veela DNA." She smirked. "Oh and to ship you with Harry. It's so cute~"

She raised an eyebrow while not seeing Yui moving near the table. "Ship?"

"Oh you know, date. Marry. Possibly fucking him. That kinda stuff. Plus, you and him would make the cutest couple! Well that and you, him and Lavender. Can't get enough of those crazy yanderes ya know~"

That made the Veela blush before jumping feeling a sting in her butt with the other girls NOW noticing Yui with a needle.

"And now I got the DNA." Both said while Yui pulled out the DNA gun from the butt.

"AH! SACREBLEU!" she cried before glaring at them before they took off running. "Get back here!"

"Nope!" Omnia giggled before using a portal to send a naked Harry at her while using some rope to keep them in a sixty nine position. "HARRYFLUR FOREVER!"

Said boy cried out with Fleur going wide eyed seeing his 'wand'.

And by wand, it was really a scepter. A very big one.

(Elsewhere)

-Dimension 66541- 97 SM, off the coast of Scotland-

A portal appeared on the shore while Yui looked annoyed as Omnia was watching HarryFlur videos, for TEN HOURS long!

"Let's watch that one again!"

"No! If I stay focused on one shipping for too long I go mad!"

"So no on the ship?" She asked while putting the Scroll away.

"Why do people automatically assume that? Just because I don't wanna focus on one shipping too much, or for all the time, doesn't mean I say no to it."

"Sorry." Omnia huffed. "I will try to keep it grounded in reality."

"Fact is, we still got monsters to find, and/or possibly fuck."

"The next one is called a Ceasg. The upper body of a woman, lower half of a grilse or young salmon. Might be a goddess turned sea and freshwater mermaids. If you capture them, you get three wishes."

"Great, you find her and make out with her while I get the camera ready."

"I'm not a lesbian." She deadpanned. "Plus I think these mermaids can grow and shrink in size. Like to the size of whales."

"You told me before you had a wife."

"I said husband! I'm not Omni, I'm Omnia. O. M. N. I. A!"

"Well pardon my french!"

She huffed before seeing the water and grabbed Yui.

"Hey!"

"REVENGE TIME!" She said before throwing him into the water. "SPLASH MY PRETTY! SPLASH SPLASH! HA HA HA!"

"Oh that's it!" he made a chain lash out and grab her robe before ripping it off and exposed her form. "Ha!"

"Hey!" She blushed while covering her body, only to recall she could roll with this and dig in the sand to cover herself. "Nevermind! I'll get a tan while you get the Ceasg!"

"Ok! But don't get mad at me for any wishes!"

That was when a woman with pale skin, long white hair, dark red eyes, silver scales around the gill like ears, a K cup chest and big ass, and a long salmon tail, popped up and looked at Yui.

"What do you need ya git?" She asked in a thick accent.

"What I need is to feel how sweet your scaly ass is."

"No wishes? No screaming? And can you stop poking my nips?" She frowned.

"But they're like cute little buttons."

She splashed him with her tail before grabbing his face and squeezed. "Just ask your wishes and git you poor excuse of a goat sucker!"

"Hahaha!" Omnia laughed from the shore. "Good one!"

"Ok, I wish your fish butt would go over and give my friend some tongue action."

"...ok. Next wish." She asked while some tongues floated over to Omnia and licked her face.

"Hmmm...ah! I wish you would go ahead and shake your breasts while I videotape them."

"..." she did so while a tape full of video clippings appeared in Yui's hands. "Last wish."

He felt his eye twitch before pulling out the gun. "I wish for you to remain still."

"Are you sure?" She asked while under the water, it was revealed that her entire stomach was in fact, the body of a giant whale. "You might not like it."

"All you have to do is stay there while I get your blood, it's not rocket science."

"As you wish." She said while holding still as a green portal dropped the DNA gun into Yui's hands, not knowing that the mouth was opening under the water.

"Time to take your shot." He said before getting sucked into the mouth.

Omnia sweatdropped. "Well….bugger."

"Hey, who turned off the lights?" He said before seeing the stomach acid and scanned the DNA from it.

(Later)

Omnia sighed while waiting for Yui to get out of the Ceasg. "He should've gotten out by now."

With the woman in the water she stiffened up and groaned. "What the bloody hell? My stomach hurts."

"Serves you right!" yelled Yui inside who was pouring bleach into the acid. "Spit me out or I'm gonna REALLY mess up this place!"

"Get out of my stomach!"

"Then spit me out!"

She grumbled before spitting him out.

CRASH!

And right into a cliffside.

"Your wishes sucked!"

"So did ya." The Ceasg said while going back underwater as Omnia got a new cloak on her body.

"So how was it?"

"I was hoping she'd give you actual tongue, but she's like a genie, a cheapskate on giving you what you want."

"Most legends talk about twisted wishes. She's no different given you poked her nipples." Omnia deadpanned while making a portal.

"Yeah yeah yeah."

-Dimension 6555- 59 GIJ, Cobra-La-

Both appeared on the snowy mountain while Yui felt a connection.

"So I'm not familiar with this franchise. So can you explain to the reviewers what this place is?"

"What makes you think that?"

"No idea." She shrugged. "I guess we are both new to this. That and I didn't see a cartoon, just a bad live action movie."

"Wait, then how do you know where we are?"

She pointed to label above five sentences above this one. "That."

"Well considering there's one left it'll be easy."

"There are more than one left. Like Pythona." She shrugged. "But yeah. The commander is what we need. But either one will work."

"Only question is, where-" he asked before catching the name. "Who?"

She pulled out a picture of a woman with a long brown ponytail, dark blue eyes, pointed ears, pink markings around her eyes along with red looking eyebrows, sharp nails, a dark purple and pink bodysuit that looked organic, a long black cape, a small ass and a F cup chest from her sleeves. "That's Pythona, a Cobra-La female."

"Damn, she's hot."

"And the template for the monster girl race. But we need her species' DNA. And yet we haven't seen one at all since we came here? Did we come AFTER the movie or before?" Omnia muttered to herself.

"Dudette, if I never seen either, how can I know?"

"Mmmmm…." She then made a portal and looked in it. "OH! I see, they went to war already and apparently the only one here is Cobra."

"But where precisely?"

"Under us." She said. "So rabbit trick or walk into a bug infested city full of organic monstrosities?"

"Rabbit trick."

Omnia pulled out a hat and pulled into it. "Mmmmmm…..no. That's Ruby's ass. Ugh, come on hat! Work!"

(Hours of this later)

"WHY WON'T IT WORK?!"

"Wow, you suck."

She growled while looking ready to blow her top. "COBRA COMMANDER GET OUT OF THIS HAT!"

"Try asking nicely."

She growled before pulling said man out of the hat. "FINALLY!"

"What the-who are you?! What's going on!?"

"Hello." She said while Yui moved over to the hat. "We need your DNA. So hold still and don't scream."

"You dare! I'm the leader of Cobra!"

"And I've been here for hours trying to get you out of a hat." She frowned. "Now hold still."

"Uh Omnia? I don't think he's what we need, remember?"

"...he's still a Cobra-La. So his DNA will be useful." She said. "Or you want me to get the killer assassin chick? Perhaps genderbend his ass?"

"Get the other chick, she's hot."

She nodded before opening a portal and threw Cobra Commander into it.

"COOOBBBRRRAAAA!"

ZOOP!

Omnia then pulled Pythona out of the hat and smirked. "Hello assassin."

"Who are you? What's going-OW!" She yelled while the needle went into her neck before the hat was sent flying into the horizon.

"Thanks!" called Yui.

"Anytime, now we have two more species to go." She said while making another portal.

(Elsewhere)

-Dimension 88765- 04 P, PNF- 404-

Both appeared on a VERY giant planet while looking like ants in the place.

"Yep, the homeworld of the elusive Pikmins. Big and full of freaky objects." Omnia said while Yui looked around and felt tiny compared to the giant grass around him. "And animals."

"Oh yeah, I use to play demos of this game, pretty fun."

"Tried the second game on PlayStation 2. Didn't work as I couldn't understand it." Omnia sighed. "And well….I don't know what version to pick from."

"Relax, all of them are practically the same."

"Like Red, Yellow, Blue, Mushroom, Purple, White, Rock, and Winged Pikmins?" She asked while listing the possible species. "They are ALL the same?"

"Yup."

"Ok, but we need to FIND one without meeting Bulborbs."

"Wait, which are those again?"

"They look like grubs with mouths. And two legs." She said while pointing to said creature that walked near them. "Like that one."

Yui blinked while it was kinda….small. Like about the size of his big toe. "Huh, not so threatening, getting a Pikmin even if they do notice will be easy."

Only for him to see a tall red Pikmin with a flower on its antenna walking passed him.

Omnia facepalmed. "Oops. I brought us to the dimension where Pikmin are giant and Bulborbs are tiny."

"Either way, gonna be easy." Yui said before grabbing Omnia.

"Don't. You. Dare."

"Fly Omnia fly!" before throwing her.

"AHHH!" She screamed before spinning around and pulled out the needle as she went THROUGH the Pikmin's head.

It crashed to the ground while dying on the spot.

"Shit!" cursed Yui.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" Omnia screamed before doing a boomerang effect and crashed into Yui.

Which made a hole in his body.

"Ahhhh! Oh god! You...you...shot through the heart! And you're too late! You give love, a bad name~" he sang while rocking his head.

"That hurt." Omnia groaned while in a hole she made. "Also I saw Yuia's ass….and it was big…"

"Shame, I figured a girl version of me would go for big knockers."

"Trust me." She groaned while getting up. "She has Z cup breasts."

"That's more like it."

"Still that hurt, a lot!"

"Would you rather have the hole in you?"

She deadpanned. "No."

"Exactly." he remarked before the hole sealed up.

She opened a portal and sighed. 'Yeah yeah.'

-Dimension 55488- 00 KK, Skull Island-

Both walked onto a nearly sinking island while Omnia blinked.

"Huh, so THIS is what Skull Island looked like AFTER the movie. Weird. Thought it would be underwater by now." She muttered out loud.

"So wait, are we looking for King Kong?"

"No. A Vastatosaurus Rex, the descendent of T-Rex and soon to be extinct if this island sinks into the ocean."

"Well not to worry, now it will get a second chance with huge tits."

"...what is wrong with you?" She said with a strange look in her eyes.

"What?"

"I didn't need that anthropomorphized dinosaur in my brain!"

"Oh come on! All this DNA is gonna be made into clones which are gonna be girls with their features! It's the whole point of this trip!"

"Not when they look like crazy furry commercials!" She frowned while not seeing a fifty foot tall theropod with digitigrade legs, a greenish gray hue that possessing scales along the spine and generally smooth skin everywhere else, orange eyes, small arms with three fingers, and a muscular neck that supports a large rounded head with a short snout and thick teeth, sneaking behind her without making a sound. "It's not natural! Well not me anyway, I'm not into that stuff."

"Uh, Omnia?"

"What?" She asked with a frown.

"Do they react to movement?"

"No, they are intelligent and will use tactics to hunt prey. Why?"

"Because it's looking at you with drool."

She blinked before turning around and dodged a bite to the face. "HOLY SHIT?"

"ROAR!" It roared out while looking very intimidating right now.

"Quick! Rub it's tummy!"

"That's not going to work!" Omnia yelled while summoning Ichigo. "We need to get the blood! Ichigo! Hurry!"

"ROAR!"

"Huh? What?" He said before getting eaten by the Vastatosaurus Rex.

"Ah!" Omnia jumped and started summoning ninjas. "Yui! Help me get the blood!"

"Got it." he held his hand out before a axe made from light formed and charged at it.

"ROAR!" The Vastatosaurus Rex charged while finishing its kill and got hit in the leg before making a quick turn and swiped its tail at him.

"Mother-" Yui got sent flying back and crashed into a tree.

"ROAR!"

Omnia gulped before summoning Ruby. "Look Grimm!"

"Wait huh? Where...holy Dust!"

"Just kill it!"

"B-But that doesn't look like a Grimm!"

"Well it's going to eat us!"

The Vastatosaurus Rex roared and charged at the two girls.

She gulped and tried firing at the dino.

BANG BANG BANG!

"ROAR!" It roared while getting hit in the eyes.

Omnia jumped up and grabbed onto its jaws while injecting the needle into its nose. "FIRE AT THE NECK!"

"I'm trying!" Ruby yelled while firing at the Vastatosaurus Rex.

The dinosaur tripped and crashed to the ground as Ruby got sent flying into a few trees and into a portal while Omnia's skull was crushed by its bulk.

Yui groaned and pulled himself out of the tree and rushed over. "OMNIA!"

Silence.

Yui pushed the dino off while seeing Omnia's crushed skull. "Oh crap. Omnia if you can hear me say something or make a sound."

Silence.

"Oh no you don't, you're NOT dying." he held his hands over her before they started glowing.

Omnia's body didn't move while Yui was starting to panic, that and the island was starting to sink!

"Shit, I'm on a limit, but this is an emergency!" his hand glowed purple and held it up before stabbing it into her body. "Time for a jumpstart!"

The body didn't move again as the sea started to rush in and cover the island in sea water.

"Fuck!" he cursed before he tried pouring some power into her. "Open your damn eyes!"

She opened her eyes before opening a portal and caused the space around them to be displaced.

(Elsewhere)

-Outside time and space-

Yui blinked while feeling something weird going into his body, and that was Omnia's power as he glowed green and his cloak changed to a dark green and black color. "What the…"

"Ugh…." she groaned while getting up as Yui felt his powers going to forty five percent. "What hit me? A truck?"

"No, a dinosaur."

"Oh…." she grumbled before seeing the new cloak and facepalmed. "Damn it! I knew this would happen one day!"

"What?"

"Well as you know, all Omni's have nine lives. And well I'm now on my fifth. So since you somehow stuck your hands into my body just as my life was spent, you took some of my life and converted it into your soul." She grumbled. "Making you part Omni and gave you a permanent power boost."

"What?! But I was just trying to give you some of MY power because I thought you weren't gonna make it!"

"I was." She said. "But we have a two way feedback, and I'm alive and health. Thanks."

"No problem."

She looked at the DNA gun before placing it in her sleeve. "One project done, now I shall help you get to the Zoo."

"Finally."

She tried to open a portal, but red glitches started to form around it. "Huh?"

" **Ton siht emit!** " Said a voice before a red hand construct appeared from a red grid like space and pushed Omnia into a portal. " **Kcab ot ruoy enilemit!** "

"AHHH!" She screamed before vanishing in an instant as the green portal opened up for a brief second before getting red bars on it.

"Omnia!" He cried out while slowly recalling who he had to stop.

The evil villain, Sutinav.

And the being just locked him out of the Zoo!

"Sutinav! You son of a bitch! Let me in and get your ass kicked!"

" **Ah ah ah ah.** " The voice laughed while the portal closed and Yui was left alone in the void.

"COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD!"

To be continued at the Zoo.


	104. Chapter 104

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 104

Ben is stuck in a new alien form that might be too much.

Series: Ben 10 and Dragonball Z

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The alarms were blaring at the Plumber base with everyone scrambling to the control room.

"What's going on? Someone fill me in, now." ordered Max arriving.

"We got a major problem Max." Spoke magister Patelliday pointing to a monitor. "We have an asteroid heading for Earth and it's a whopper."

"Bring it up on screen." Max instructed before a picture of the asteroid came up. "Huh, something about that asteroid looks...familiar. But I can't quite place it."

"Either way, at the rate it's comin' at us, we've got about half an hour."

"Contact Ben and Rook, hopefully Ben has an alien that can blow that space rock away."

With said duo, Ben was groaning and rubbing his face since they just got done capturing Bubblehead again, but at the cost of Pakmar's newest french fry stand.

"Pakmar will have your badges for this!" Shouted the little alien.

"I keep telling you it was an accident! You're always at the wrong place at the wrong time!"

"Ugh, it is good thing Pakmar has good insurance now." he grumbled with Rook hearing his badge beeping. He grabbed it before answering.

"This is Rook Blonko."

"Rook, we need you and Ben to get over here right away. There's an asteroid heading for Earth."

"I understand, we will be right over. Ben, we must to go now!" Rook said grabbing Ben and pulled him to the truck.

"Woah!"

After returning to the base they rushed to the command room.p When they got there they saw the asteroid on the screen.

"Whoa, that has got to be the mother of all asteroids." Ben remarked.

"Yes, and it's going to hit Earth in the next twenty minutes if we don't destroy it." Max stated.

"Max, we have new information on the asteroid…. it's Balmera." Patelliday said with a look of fear before everyone but Ben gasped.

"Uh...am I missing something? What's Balmera"

"It is otherwise known as the planet killer." Rook replied while Max sat down and ran his fingers through his hair. "It is made of an incredibly dense material. It will crash into the planet, breach the core, then be blown back out into space by the resulting explosion as it has done to many other planets before. It is like the ball in your earth pinball games."

"Well there's nothing to worry about. I'll have that overgrown rock taken care of no problem." smirked Ben. "I'll just go Way Big and blast it out of the sky before it hits."

"Were you not listening? This asteroid can withstand the blast of a planet exploding. If we are to have any chance you will need to become Alien X."

"Well he can do it no problem, just dealing with the voting part now that's hard. Hopefully I can convince Bellicus and Serena before time runs out." he looked at his watch and started to dial to said alien, suddenly the holographic image began to frits out. "Huh? Oh great, what's going on with this thing now?" He questioned before the projection of Azmuth appeared.

"Ben Tennyson."

"Azmuth? Look, now's not really a good time, we got a big rock that needs to get smashed."

"Using the Omnitrix for trivial tasks as usual I see. Well you'll have to wait. The systems on Primus need to be updated. In the meantime time the Omnitrix will be inoperable."

"What?! You can't do that! We've got a huge asteroid coming to Earth that's gonna make it go kaboom! You gotta give me time!"

"An asteroid? Oh now you tell me! Unfortunately the update can't wait, I'll have Eunice send you a single transformation. But you will be stuck in that form for the next 24 earth hours."

"Are you crazy? Alien X is who I need right now! Or another powerful alien fast!"

"Ten minutes to impact!"

"I believe the one she sends you might be enough." he said before cutting the connection. "Eunice, Ben requires an alien, a powerful one, quickly."

"Yes sir." Eunice said before cycling through the millions of aliens. "Powerful, powerful, no, no, not that one. Ooh! This one might be perfect."

"Do it before the Earth turns into a mere speck of dust again."

"Right."

Meanwhile the people of Bellwood were in a panic at the Asteroid headed for Earth while Ben stood on the roof looking at his Omnitrix.

"Ben," spoke Rook standing next to Ben. "if we do perish, I would just like to say it has been an honor working with you."

"Same, and I just want you to know that my biggest regret was not breaking the world record for most smoothies." Ben said before the Omnitrix beeped. "Well, might as well see what alien I can turn into one last time." he said activating the device and slammed the core down. A strange concussive blast from the transformation sent Rook flying back and landed on his back.

"Oof! What on Earth was that?" Rook said before looking at Ben an blinked in surprise. "Ben?"

"Wow….this feels...new." ben spoke looking at his new alien body. It looked almost human only more adult and muscular silvery fur covered almost the entire upper body save for the abs, pectorals, and hands. His hair was also silver only longer and spikier. But the most defining feature was the fur covered tail. He wore white pants with a green belt, green armbands, and black shoes with the Omnitrix symbol appearing on the belt. "Woah! I'm...buff!

"Yes very nice Ben, but how is this alien supposed to help stop that!"

"I don't know! I've never used this guy before!" Ben said before looking up at the asteroid. Suddenly his pupils shrank before he took a stance. He placed the heels of his palms together then pulled them back before energy began to gather into a ball.

"Ben?" Rook questioned watching the mass of energy grow by the second.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" yelled Ben thrusting his hands up before a huge beam of energy went flying out towards the asteroid.

Rook had to cover his eyes due to the brightness of the blast. He heard what sounded like a huge explosion followed by a shockwave that came down and reached several miles. After everything calmed he slowly opened his eyes.

Ben's pupils turned to normal before blinking and shook his head. "Woah, that was weird, did I just blank out?"

"I think so." Rook said before looking up to were the asteroid was. But was flabbergasted to see it had disappeared. "What!? Balmera... How….How is that possible?!"

"I...don't know." he spoke while his tail moved a little as he rubbed his head. "It was there a second ago. Did I vaporize it or something?"

(Later in the command room)

"No, you didn't vaporize it Ben. It's far too dense for that." Patelliday said looking at the monitor. "That blast you fired pushed it away from earth and towards the sun. Or at least close enough to where the sun's gravity pulled it in."

"No way, for real?" Ben questioned. "That's...awesome!"

"Indeed, Balmera will no longer threaten any more planets." Spoke Rook. "Well done Ben, although I am quite curious on what species of aline you are. I have never quite seen one like it."

"Not sure, but check out how ripped this body is." he said flexing his muscles. "These guns could take down a warship."

"Now now Ben, you did a good thing, but don't get a big head." spoke Max while Ben made several poses while flexing.

"Sorry grandpa, but look at this new Alien. I can get big muscles with Rath, Four Arms, and even Humungousaur, but you don't really see the muscles directly and on display like this guy. Speaking of which, I better give him a name." He said before look himself over. "Whatever he is I'm guessing his people evolved from primates just like humans. Ooh I got it, Silverback."

"But you appear to be silver in more place then just your back." Rook commented.

"It's the name of a species of gorilla Rook." Ben explained.

"Well until a full day passes you'll be stuck like that." spoke Max. "So just be careful, no telling just how powerful this one is. Even I've never seen anything like it."

"Relax grandpa, I'll get this guy's powers down in no time flat."

"Mind if we tag along?" Questioned Blukic walked up with Driba.

"Don't you have stuff to do around here?"

"Believe me it's better that we're not around." Driba replied. "We sometimes do more harm than good."

"Do not." spoke Blukic.

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Guys, you can come along if you stop arguing." Silverback said.

"Ok." both said at the same time with smiles.

"We wanna see this new guy in action." Stated Blukic.

"And we know the perfect place you can cause wanton destruction without anyone caring or getting injured." Added Driba.

"Where?"

The two Galvan took Rook and Silverback to where Animo built his giant ant colony.

"Here we are. Far away from the city and with plenty of open space." Blukic stated. "And the perfect place to test Silverback's powers."

"Which we will be observing, WAY over here." spoke Driba backing up with Blukic doing the same as they moved behind a large rock. "I'd advise you find cover too Rook! Preferably not around us."

"Something tells me you two have been here before, alot." Silverback spoke crossing his arms.

"What? Nooo, that's silly." Blukic said while Driba was typing at a control console hidden behind the apparently synthetic rock. "Uh hey, I think I see something in the distance." he pointed.

Silverback turned his head and saw movement over a ridge. A giant ant came into view and let out a screech.

"I thought all the ants had been destroyed?" Rook questioned.

"If they survived, looks like I'll be doing pest control." said Silverback cracking his knuckles.

"Just be careful." Rook spoke taking out his prototool.

"Relax, I'll just use brute strength at first." He spoke before disappearing and reappearing in the blink of an eye at the creatures side and sent it flying with a kick. The ant screeched out and fell off the ridge with Rook and the two Galvans looking surprised.

"Incredible." Rook spoke. "What speed."

"Amazing! I didn't even blink, but he just appeared in one spot without warning." spoke Driba.

"Nice kick too." Blukic added.

"Wow, I barely even thought about moving. This dude is faster than XLR8 and Fasttrack." Silverback said before looking at the two Galvan. "Hey guys how about giving me another one?"

"What? We didn't send that ant after you. There must be some small colony with them." spoke Driba with Blukic nodding quickly. "Uh, oh look! I think I see more coming."

Three more ants crawled out before they spewed fire at Silverback.

"Woah!" he held his arms out in front before getting consumed by them.

"Ben!" Rook called out in worry.

"Oops." spoke Blukic with Driba gulping. "The fire breathing ones might have been too much too soon."

In the flames Silverback was standing but wasn't getting burned. He blinked and looked at himself before smiling. "Fire resistant too? Hell yeah!" before pulling his fist back and punched, causing a vacuum of air to follow with it, dispersing the flames away and hit the ants, sending them flying backwards. They smashed into the wall before the started sparking with electricity.

Seeing this Blukic and Driba looked both shocked and afraid.

"I figured they were robots." Silverback spoke. "Which means you two really have been messing around here, haven't you?"

The Galvan males sighed and slumped in defeat.

"We wanted to make this into a robot battle arena. We reinforced the walls, floor, ceiling, but we needed the most destructive force on the plant to really test it, you." Driba stated.

"And you didn't just ask me because?"

"We used up all our fundings to build the darn thing. And we didn't want your grandpa finding out until we earned it all back from the fights."

"So this is under the radar?" questioned Silverback while Rook moved over to look at the console.

"I feel as though I should be reporting this to Magister Tennyson."

"Aw come on guys, it wasn't gonna be anything bad." spoke up Blukic. "Just robots smashing each other to shrapnel."

"Yes, but doing that without a proper permit or permission from magister Tennyson due to your job as plumbers makes it a illegal project."

"We know, but that's what makes it so thrilling." Driba said. "Plus it makes a perfect training arena for Ben."

"Even still, I must alert him immediately."

"Take it easy Rook. Let's see what this place can handle first. Blukic, Driba, do your worst."

"Can do. But remember you asked for it." Driba smiled.

Four trap doors opened before a techadon rose up from each one. All of them moved towards Silverback who rotated his arm.

"Okay now we're talking." the hero smirked. He lunged at one and yelled before punching into its chest and swung his foot, knocking it's head right off before yanking his fist out before the other three started firing lasers at him. His body reacted and jumped out of the way and hovered in the air. "Aw what!? Flight too?!"

"Is there anything this guy can't do?" whispered Driba while watching Silverback fly around.

"Have x-ray vision?" questioned Blukic.

"Yeah, that would sound pretty ridiculous." said silverback avoiding the techadons hands. "Let's see if I can do that energy blast again."

"Perhaps not." spoke up Rook nervously. "I do not wish for there to be a explosion with us in it's range, especially in such a confined place."

"Relax Rook, I'm gonna try and make a smaller one." he said holding out his hand before a ball of energy formed. "Nice." He grinned and tossed the ball at one of the Techadons.

Said robot tried catching it, only to wind up consumed by a bright explosion which reduced it to tiny pieces.

"Woah!" the three a other males let out.

"So cool!" Silverback chuckled. He looked at the last two more before forming two orbs and hurled them destroying the robots. "Man that was way easier than the other times I fought these guys."

"Indeed, it would seem this alien possesses several powers of your best known aliens all together." spoke Rook. "Though I still fail to understand how I have not heard of such a species."

"Come on guys give me a real challenge, I'm tired of going easy."

"That was you going easy?" Rook questioned.

"Alright, but you asked for it." Driba said before looking at the console. "Blukic where's the Kraken release switch?"

"We didn't have the money for it remember?"

"Oh right, I forgot." Driba said slapping his forehead. "Sorry Ben, looks like that's all we got."

"Seriously? Aw man and I was really looking forward to a real fight." he frowned before flying back down to the ground. "I feel like I could go a couple more rounds to really cut loose. Hey, how about you and me spar for a bit Rook?"

"Uh...no offense Ben, but I feel as though I would be under your weight class."

"All the more reason not to hold back on me." Silverback said. "Come on, you and me never really spared together. Come one round, oh and fight like you're trying to kill me."

"Ben, I will not do that."

Silverback frowned before getting an idea and smirked. "Alright, that's fine." he turned his back and crossed his arms. "I guess you don't really have the nerve for it. Even after all we've been through you can't bring yourself to fight me."

"That is because as partners I do not wish to possibly bring tension to it."

"Or maybe you just don't got what it takes to be a real plumber. Why don't you go back home farm boy and leave plumber work to the big boys."

"Ooooooh!" Blukic and Driba let out.

Rook frowned at that jab. "Ben, are you attempting to anger me into fighting you?"

"Sorry little man, I don't understand that hick accent of yours." Silverback said holding a hand to his ear. "Could you repeat that?"

That made Rook clench his hand and take a deep breath. "Look, your minor attempts to anger me will not-"

"You father must be real proud he raised a coward."

And like that, Rook narrowed his eyes with a scowl with Driba and Blukic stepping back. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me." Silverback spoke. "A. Coward."

"Okay Ben, now you have crossed a line."

"What are you gonna do about it?"

Rook dashed towards Silverback and reached for his prototool. When he got within arms reach though he suddenly found himself getting sent flying backwards from a jab to the stomach.

Silverback rushed behind Rook and threw a series of jabs to his back before finishing with a palm heel strike sending the Revonnahgander flying. He went careening into the wall with a crash making the Galvans wince.

"Oh man, Rook? Rook!" Silverback called out. "Crap, I thought I was holding back!" he said and rushed over and helped him down. "Sorry about that partner I didn't mean to be so rough. You okay?"

"Oooh...no grandmother...I am full already…." he let out with his eyes swirling around.

Later Blukic and Driba were looking over Rook.

"How is he?" Silverback questioned.

"He's just got some bumps and bruises, but he'll be fine." Blukic spoke.

"His proto-tech armor on the other hand will not be." Driba added, pointing to the back of Rooks suit which was full of cracks and missing pieces. "It would seem that the suit sustained most of the damage."

"Aw man, I didn't mean to hit him that hard. Silverback's power is like Way Big AND Humungousaur mixed together. Again sorry Rook, for everything. It's this DNA you know?"

"I...will...get even…."

"Look, how about we get some lunch and forget about all the this. On me." Silverback said.

"Sounds good to me." spoke Blukic.

"I could eat." Driba rubbed his stomach.

"Then lets head back to Undertown They always have stuff to eat. What do you say Rook?"

He groaned and gave a nod. "Very well. So long as you are buying."

"Need some help getting on your feet?"

"I appreciate the offer, But...I politely decline…" Rook said standing up.

"Your call." he shrugged.

(Later)

The four headed to Undertown and right away Rook noticed something off about Ben. Such as his tail swishing behind him while looking around at a quick pace with a serious look. Whenever he looked at the food stuffs that normally repelled him he would lick his lips and drool a little. And finally he ordered one of everything, from every vendor.

"Man... I had no idea... I was this hungry." Silverback said as he was scarfing his food down.

"Same." spoke Driba eating his food with Blukic already full and Rook not touching his own food. The Revonnahgander was unable to look away from Silverback ravenously devour his food.

"You guys should go get seconds, this purple stuff tastes like chicken."

"Ben do you realize you just ate a week's worth of food?"

"Really?" he gulped down the food and looked at the pile. "Huh, I didn't even notice. Guess the one downside to this guy is his high metabolism, I'm still hungry."

"I'm amazed you haven't wound up bloated." spoke Driba. "You practically inhaled every bite and you look the same."

"I wonder if Ma Vreedle has anything cooking?"

"You'd wanna eat that woman's cooking? You really are hungry, or just starving." remarked Blukic before Silverback grabbed the three of them and took off flying. "WOAAAAHHH!"

They arrived at Ma Vreedles place in record time. Silverback then dropped them before they groaned.

"Ben….please… do not… Do that...again."

"I'm...gonna….hurl…" groaned Driba.

"Sorry guys, but I wanted to see how fast Silverback really is." He replied before walking towards Ma Vreedle who was stirring something in a pot. "Yo Mrs.V!"

"Huh?" she looked at him with the eyes on the back of her head then turned in surprise before frowning. "Who the heck are you monkey boy? What are you doin' at mah house?"

"Easy Mrs. Vreedle, it's me Ben."

"Ben? You mean Tennyson?" she asked while Silverback looked at the pot and sniffed the air. "Well what bring you to these parts?"

"Well I got a new alien, obviously. But the only problem is that it has the appetite of a Gourmand, speaking of food, what smells so good?"

"Mah entry fer the upcomin' Undertown cookin' contest. It's just a practice batch though. Apparently ya gotta 'cook yer food AT the contest'. At least that's what them judges told me last year."

"Which is where we had to stop you from blasting them." piped up Rook while Silverback started drooling the more he smelled the food.

"Hey, mind if I have some Mrs.V?"

"Hmm, well Ah do need a taste tester, 'specially since Octagon and Rhomboid plum ain't here to do it. And if they ever do show up it'll probably be from the clone kits." she said pointing at the containers. "Alright Tennyson, you can try some," she grabbed a bowl and scooped some in and handed it to him. "Just don't get all uppity if ya get poisoned or-'

*belch*

"Delicious." Silverback said wiping his mouth.

"...die." she finished while all of them waited for something to happen, but Silverback seemed perfectly fine. "Wow not even mah boys eat that fast. You really liked it?"

"It's a little heavy on the salt, but otherwise not half bad. Any chance I can get seconds?"

"Hoo wee! The boy came to eat." Smiled Ma Vreedle. "Go on and help yerself, Ah gots me plenty of ingredients to whip up another batch."

"You rock Mrs. V!" Silver said grabbing a spoon and started chowing down from the pot like he hadn't eaten in months.

Rook, Blukic, and Driba stood there while Blukic held his mouth.

"Forget the trip over here, just watching him eat is gonna make me blow chunks."

The cloning Kits activated before Octagon and Rhomboid busted free.

"Well look who decided to drop by." Ma Vreedle spoke with her hands on her hips. "Ya sure took yer sweet time. What happened this time? Ya get blown up or sucked in a black hole? With yer luck ah wouldn't be surprised if it was both."

"We had what you might call some technical difficulties with our ship" Octagon said. "And uh…"

"We broke down and starved to death out in space Ma." Rhomboid simplified.

"Of course." She sighed and facepalmed before the two clones took notice of Silverback.

"What in tarnation is that ugly thing?" Octagon pointed.

"Is that some kinda monkey?" asked Rhomboid.

"In a way, but at least he came to visit." Ma vreedle scolded. "So if ya'll want vittles yer gonna have to fight him for it. And ya better hurry before he eats it all."

"Shouldn't be too hard, even the two of us have the capacity to handle a large ape. Come on boid let's get that varment!"

"Right behind ya!"

The Vreedle Brothers charged Silverback from behind while he was too focused on eating. Suddenly his eyes shot open before striking the two with a donkey kick. This sent them flying back with screams and crashed into the water.

The brothers emerged from two more cloning kits and groaned before Silverback blinked and shook his head.

"Huh what just happened?"

"You just killed the Vreedle Brothers apparently." Rook said.

"I did?" He questioned and looked at the Vreedles. "Oooh, sorry about that Mrs. Vreedle."

"Now don't you worry 'bout it. I knew mah boys couldn't take on a Saiyan."

"Wait, Saiyan? You mean you know what Silverback is?" questioned Rook.

"Sure do," she said before looking at her son's. "Boid, Octagon! Go make yerselves useful and get yer mama's storytellin' chair."

"Yes Ma." The brothers said before running off and came back with a large rocking chair made of metal.

"You fellers gather 'round, Ah'm gonna tell you a tale that's plum crazy, but it's all true." she said sitting down in the chair and started rocking while the plumbers and her son's gathered and sat on the ground. "A long long time ago on planet Sadala there were an alien race of warriors, they looked alot like you humans, only they had tails, black eyes and black hair that stayed the same from birth. Bein' a warrior race ment the Saiyans loved fightin' and when a Saiyan recovers from a bad enough injury they get stronger. The worse the injury the more powerful the Saiyan became." Ma Vreedle said slowly clenching her fist which made popping sounds.

"Even from something real minor?" asked Silverback.

"No, the injuries had to be real bad, busted bones and such, and they couldn't be self inflicted injuries neither. But when a Saiyan is hurt to the point of kickin' the bucket, well...healin' from somethin' like that made them extra powerful, and they still wanted to get even stronger."

"So if Ben here got blasted by a ion blaster and got hurt, only to rest up and get better, he would be stronger than he already is?" asked Driba.

"Ion blasters don't work on Saiyans no more, over time the Saiyans started evolving into Super Saiyans. Their hair would turn golden yellah, with eyes like emeralds. From then on they just kept on evolvin until they became one of them God races."

"Uh, I'm sorry did you say, God races?" Silverback questioned.

"That ah did. The god race are aliens who have enough power to blow up planets on a whim on their own."

"That would explain how Ben managed to keep that asteroid from hitting." spoke Rook while Silverback looked at himself in awe.

"So what you're saying is, in this form I'm technically a god?"

"Technically speakin', yeah. And from what Ah hear they got this ability called Ultra Instinct."

"What's that?" asked Blukic.

"Apparently it's where a saiyan's body reacts to bein' attacked on its own. Never seen it till today."

"Wow, this guy sounds better than Alien X, never thought something like that was possible." Silverback said. "I gotta talk to Azmuth about keeping this guy."

"I am unsure about that." spoke Rook. "Mrs. Vreedle, what more can you tell us about Saiyans?"

"Well, Ah know that most of 'em wound up dying out because of a big war, They use to conquered planets and sell them, oh and they could turn into Giant Apes after lookin' at a full moon."

"Wait, why full moons?"

"Somethin' about about their tails, Ah can't rightly remember. Oh yeah and the teleport from planet to planet usin' instant transmission."

"So wait, they don't even need ships?"

"Nope they just hold two finger to their head and think about people they wanna go to."

"Is there anything they couldn't do?" Driba asked before Silverback stood up.

"Couldn't breathe in space that's fer sure."

"Ben, what are you doing?" Rook questioned seeing Silverback looking up.

"Gonna try something." he said before putting two fingers to his forehead.

"Wait, you're not seriously doing what I think you're thinking-" Rook was unable to finish before Silverback vanished.

"He was thinking it." deadpanned Blukic.

"Ugh Ben!" groaned Rook facepalming he grabbed the two Galvan before rushing off.

"Uh, ma? Should we do somethin'?" asked Octagon.

"Nah, he already killed ya once, best you boys stay here Ah'm running low on cloning kits."

"Any idea where Ben could have gone to?" asked Driba with Rook running as fast as possible.

"In that form, he has probably gone to look for someone who can put up a fight."

"Like who?"

(Planet Khoros)

A loud banging was heard on the front door to a large building which housed Looma and her father.

"Who could that be?" Looma questioned

"I'll get it Looma." her father said walking to the door. He opened it up and looked down to see Silverback. "Yes, can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm here for a fight." he smirked while cracking his knuckles. "You got what it takes?" He challenged..

"My, you must think you're rather tough. Well, it is around lunch time, and I do like having a big appetite, and what better way to build it up then a good fight? Alright challenger, I accept."

"Perfect." Smirked Silverback. "Mind if I have first punch?"

"You're the challenger. The choice is yours.'

"Thanks." he reared his fist back with Gar smiling.

'I wonder if I should relax my stomach, don't want to intimidate the little guy too much.' the tetramand thought before he was punched through the door. He went crashing against the floor with Silverback walking inside.

"Sorry about that old timer." he smirked stepping in while Gar groaned and sat up. "Guess I should have held back. Still don't entirely know my own strength yet."

"Heh, well you certainly have some strength."

"Come on get up, for you that last punch was a love tap." Silverback walked closer before getting a sudden punch to the face from Gar, but he barely flinched. "Was that you punching or a mosquito?" He questioned as Gar backed up. "Tell you what, I won't use my hands."

"Well, you're certainly durable I'll give you that." Gar admitted. "Just who are you?"

"I use to be your daughter's fiance." He said pointing at the Omnitrix.

Gar's eyes widened just as Looma came down the stairs. "Ben Tennyson?"

"The one and only." he smirked before spotting Looma. "Hey Looma. You like what you see?" he questioned while flexing.

"My word." she spoke looking him over with a slow grin. "I like."

"Okay Gar, ready when you are."

"Alright Ben, time to show you just how I came to rule this land." smirked the tetramand getting up and cracked his knuckles. With a mighty shout Gar charged with his fists raised.

Silverback smirked before jumping up and swung his leg right as Gar swung with two fists. He kicked Gar back where he landed on his throne. "I said I wouldn't use my hands, but never my feet. Do you need to call for backup?"

"Oooh, no, I will live." he spoke rubbing the spot with a wince. "I don't recall you using this alien before last time we met, is he some sort of ace up your sleeve?"

"Actually it's brand new, apparently it's a Saiyan." he remarked while flexing his arm. "And trust me, this guy is filled with surprises. So far I haven't even really been trying."

"Sounds to me like I won't need to hold back, good." smirked Gar tightening his muscles. "I always hold back so I don't crush others too much."

Silverback grinned before looking to Looma and winked before giving Gar a taunting gesture. "Then really give me your best shot, I can take it."

"Very well!" Gar bollard flexing his muscles to the point where his armor broke off his body. He let out a battle cry and rushed at Silverback with all three arms pulled back.

Silverback simply closed his eyes before dodging every high speed attack that was thrown at him.

"Goodness, his reaction time is amazing." muttered Looma. "What's even more amazing is that he's doing so with his eyes closed."

'Wow, this is actually kinda...boring.' Silverback thought. 'I mean it's still totally cool, but I'm just not feeling it.'

'How fast can he keep this up?' thought Gar. 'Are all the saiyans truly this powerful?'

"Father! Let me assist!" Looma shouted attempt to strike Silverback from behind only for her fist to be blocked. Her eyes widened with shock.

"Nice try Looma, but no dice." he said grabbing her wrist and swung her into her father's side.

Both Tetramands went flying to the side when Silverback let go.

Looma groaned and sat up. "I never imagined there could be a warrior of such strength and skill"

"Neither did I till this morning. " Gar stated looking to Silverback. "Tennyson, tell me is this really the full extent of your power?"

"Not even close. A the least I'm probably using 35%."

That really threw the two royals for a loop. "35%!?" they exclaimed while any guards nearby were slack jawed.

"Yup. After all what did you expect from one of the god race aliens?"

"GOD RACE!" Looma and Gar screached.

"Yeah, that's what Ma Vreedle said, she's a close personal friend of my mother. Anyway thanks for your hospitality, but I'm a little bored so I'm gonna get going. Maybe Attea's armada will give me more of a fight." He said before using instant transmission and left the planet.

"Did he say that his mother was close friends with Ma Vreedle?" Gar questioned with a slight look of fear and the thought of the alien woman before he gulped.

"Did he just say that puny frog could give him more of a fight?" frowned Looma before she stood and marched off.

With said empress, she was busy hearing a report, or rather complaints, from one of the soldiers while tapping her fingers on her thrones armrest.

"And lastly a number of soldiers are complaining about their food being eaten from the fridge by other soldiers."

"Is that all? Because if it is I'll obliterate you with the Conquest Ray for waistin' my time?" she threatened making the soldier go pale while she held her finger over a big red button. "Well?"

"W-Well...um…. I-" he shook in fear before Silverback appeared in front of him facing Attea. "Whoa!"

"GAH!" jumped the empress who accidentally hit the red button.

Just as it was about to fire Silverbacks eyes widened. He grabbed the soldier's uniform and threw him out of the line of fire before taking the full force of the Conquest Ray. He gritted his teeth since it did sting, but his body was sticking together and slowly stepped out of beam surrounding him.

Attea and the solder dropped their jaws with Silverback shaking his head.

"Well, that certainly stung a little bit." said Silverback before smiling. "Hey Attea." he waved to her.

"W...Wah...What the hell?! You're still in one piece!"

Silverback took a moment to look himself over. "Yeah, looks that way."

"But...now!? Wait, who the hell are you and how did you get on my ship?"

"Don't tell me you've forgot the devilishly handsome hero who made you swoon like a schoolgirl Attea." smirked Silverback.

Her eyes widened before spotting the symbol on his belt and glared. "Tennyson."

"Bingo." Silverback said rolling his arm. "Did ya miss me, or rather miss Bullfrag?"

"S-Shut up!" she blushed before hitting a button on her throne which caused an alarm to start going off. "I don't know how you got here or who this guy is, but you're trespassing on my ship."

"Huh, maybe if I came as Bullfrag you'd be wanting to be alone without soldiers. But I'd say this works in my favor." He said before the soldiers armed themselves and charged in. "I was looking to fight."

"Well ya got one." she glared. "Soldiers, shoot to kill Tennyson here."

The soldiers fired at the intruder, but is scared of being scared he held out his hands and blocked each blast that came at him with just his palms.

"Come on, are you gonna rely on toys?" he questioned smugly. "You must actually have muscles with those skinny limbs, right?"

The incursions eventually ran out of ammunition. They tossed their blasters away and yelled before rushing him.

"Really you're gonna going up on me?" Questioned Silverback who vanished just as the soldiers tried to grab him.

"Huh? Where'd he go?" questioned Attea looking around. Suddenly one of her soldiers was sent flying from being struck by an unseen force before another followed, and another, and another, and another until all the soldiers were unconscious on the floor. Attea stood from her throne and looked at her men in shock. "What the-"

"Surprised?" questioned Silverback standing behind her.

"Woah!" she jumped while swinging her leg up, which hit his cheek, but he didn't flinch.

"Nice leg work." He said grabbing her ankle. "But no dice."

Attea's eyes widened before she was thrown into a pile of her soldiers.

"Man, I wonder if I should just go around the other ships and fight just my tail." he questioned when Attea got up, pulled out her blaster and fired at him. Her shots missed as he disappeared. "You never learn do you?" He questioned standing behind her with a grin and tickled her side.

"Gah! H-Hey!" she blushed and tried to elbow him, but missed as he back flipped and laughed a little while standing on his hands.

"You know to be honest, no matter what form I'm in you look adorable when your flustered."

"S-Shut up and take this seriously!" she glared before sending her tongue out at him.

He easily avoided her attack and landed on his looking at her. "My my, aren't we eager, but what would your parents think of us?"

"Shut up!" she snapped while trying to use her tongue as a whip on him.

He grabbed it making her flinch before he he pulled her into his arms and he held her in a dip. "Impressed?" He questioned wiggling his eyebrows.

Her blush deepened before she started beating on his chest. "L-Let me go you big ape!"

"If you Insist." he said before he flung her making her spin like a top. The moment she stopped she wobbled trying to keep her balance. "Aw, did I leave you weak in the knees?"

She glared at him with a blush and looked close to losing it.

"Well as much fun as this has been I should probably bounce. Things to do and places to see, later gorgeous." he winked before putting his fingers to his head and vanished with Attea letting out a loud yell of frustration.

"Damn it! I hate that guy!" she said marching back to her thrown and sat down in a huff while still blushing. "How he can be so annoying and so cute is an absolute mystery.

Meanwhile over on Vilgax's ship, said alien tyrant was actually working on a plan that didn't involve Ben. He had commissioned the construction of a new arena, which was nearly complete. While he himself was undoubtedly the strongest of his people the rest of his kind left much to be desired. He planned to gather the best of the best and have them fight to build up their strength and amuse the people who came to watch.

"Wow, nice place." came a voice behind him.

"Yes I'd say it's coming along Nicl-" he stopped talking and quickly turns to see Silverback gazing at the arena. He jumped before frowning and pointed at him. "Who are you?! How did you show up without making a sound?"

"I've already been over this twice Vilgax. I'm just gonna come out and say it, it's me Ben." he replied while pointing to his belt. "And yes, this is a new alien, well to me that is. You're a pretty old dude I'm sure you know about the Saiyans right?"

"...you must be joking." he spoke in annoyance and anger. "Out of all the aliens you could have been oblivious to, you can now transform into THEM?!"

"Just for today. And until tomorrow I'm stuck like this." he remarked while looking around. "Building some kinda arena? Cool, you know most of the time I forget you're a big shot around here."

'I can't believe this annoying brat now has access to one of the most dangerous species in the universe! The Omnitrix is wasted on a juvenile monkey like him.'

"So...wanna test this out?" He questioned. "I've been looking forward to kicking your butt in this form."

Vilgax narrowed his eyes and clenched both hands, but let out a sigh and turned his back to him. "No."

"Wait what? Seriously?" blinked Silverback. "I came here to fight you head on, with just one guy, and you're gonna pass?"

"I may want have the pleasure of crushing you myself but even I'm not stupid enough to go head to head with a Saiyan. There are a number of races that even I pale in comparison to. To challenge them as I am would be a death sentence."

"Wow...that's the first time I'm ever known you to back away if it comes to fighting me. Although these other guys you're scared of do sound interesting. "

"If you were in any of your other forms, I would gladly use this chance to crush you beneath my foot, but I will deny your challenge." he said before getting an idea. "But if you wish to battle those of the other God races then I can oblige you."

"Wait, you know how to get them here?"

"All you need to do is raise your power level to maximum and they will sense you. Even from across the universe." Vilgax answered.

"Well I could try. I haven't really tried pushing myself to my limits. Sounds fun though. And what better way to commemorate the opening of your arena then with a battle of the gods." he smirked before tightening his fists and took off for the arena.

'Hmm, perhaps I can use this to keep my people on my side for years to come.' Vilgax thought with a chuckle.

Back on earth, the Plumbers were searching for Ben while Azmuth was chewing out Eunice.

"Out of all the aliens, out of all the species, out of every known race of sentient life in the universe, you just HAD to turn him into a Saiyan!"

"You said he needed a powerful Alien, and the power levels of the Saiyans were off the charts."Eunice spoke in defense.

"Yes, which is precisely the reason why I made sure to keep Ben from using it because he needed far more time to mature and grow before being allowed to use such a powerful species. If he was left to use it freely, he could accidentally cause more destruction than with Alien X since with a Saiyan he can't just wave his hand and redo everything. In my youth I myself used the Omnitrix to become a saiyan, but aside from their voracious appetites and lust for battle their bodies sometimes act on their own and I didn't like it one bit."

"Perhaps it would be best to lock the god race transformation away under heavy security after the update." Rook stated.

"Trust me, by the time I'm done he won't be going into a God form untill he's at least seventy years old on Earth." Azmuth said before the Plumbers received a message.

"We just got word from Plumber HQ. A massive energy spike was detected on Vilgax's homeplanet."

"Oh dear, I have a bad feeling about this." spoke Rook as the planet was shown on the screen with energy readings.

"Tennyson, that idiot." stated Azmuth. "He's raising Silverback's power level to act as a beacon."

"A beacon for what?" questioned Max

"For the other God races to find him."

"Oh no." spoke Rook before there were other energy signatures heading towards the first. "We have to stop Ben. Azmuth do you have anything we can use to match him?"

"Hmmm, there might be something, but it might be far too risky."

"More risky than our current situation?"

"Fair point. Hold out your right arm." he said before Rook followed his instructions. Azmuth snapped his fingers before a light shined around the Revonnahgander's wrist.

(With Ben)

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he yelled out while the air pressure around him was too much for Vilgax to stand next to. So he watched from a distance on a floating platform.

'If this gets out of hand, I'll be putting my whole planet at risk.' he thought to himself. 'Still, not even I was aware Azmuth had acquired Saiyan DNA for the Omnitrix. There's no doubt an interesting story behind that.'

'Come on guys, hurry up and show!' Ben thought when suddenly he sensed something and stopped. He saw Azmuth and Rook appear with the latter holding his right hand behind his back. "Huh? What are you guys doing here?"

"We received your message Ben." Rook spoke and stepped up.

"It's about time." remarked Vilgax in relief.

"Message? Oh you must mean when I raised my power."

"Yes, and we've come here to tell you to stop." spoke Azmuth.

"I can't stop Azmuth, this form. Just thinking about fighting makes my heart hammer in my chest. I need to fight."

"You don't understand. If you go wild against the other God races you could cause the destruction of this entire planet and much more." Azmuth said. "But If you really must fight then I have brought you a challenger." He added gesturing to Rook.

"Rook? No offense Azmuth, but that's a bad idea. I already went against him and it really wasn't much."

"So I have heard. However, this time he's much more well equipped."

Rook then moved his right arm to show he was was wearing the Ultimatrix.

"Wait, you gave Rook the Ultimatrix? Well now you got my attention." Silverback smiled.

"Rook, go ahead."

"Understood." Rook said activating the Ultimatrix which only had one alien uploaded into it. He pushed down on the plate before getting covered in a red light that made Azmuth and Vilgax look away.

Silverback blinked as a figure began to slowly come into vision. It was another Saiyan only this one had armored shin guards with steel toe boots. It also had a more bluish face with pointed ears with its tail looking more fluffy.

"Oh so it's a battle of Saiyans? This will be fun." Silverback spoke.

"If using the same species is what will keep the situation from escalating, then I shall battle you with this form." spoke Rook before seeing the tail and looked annoyed. "Although I could do without a tail again."

"Okay enough whining, let's do this." spoke Silverback while cracking his knuckles. "I hope you got insurance Vilgax, because I can't guarantee this arena won't get wrecked at all."

"Remember Rook, you don't need to win, just keep him distracted." whispered Azmuth.

"Understood." Rook nodded taking a stance and held his fists up before Silverback lunged at him. Silverback threw a punch, but before Rook could block he suddenly found himself dodging. "What?"

Silverback swung his leg up before Rook wound up blocking it with his tail. "Not good enough!" Silverback looked back to Rook and threw a kick.

Rook wound up ducking backwards and saw it narrowly miss him by an inch. "How am I doing this?" Rook questioned.

"Ultra Instinct." Silverback smiled. "Tell me Rook, how does it feel to be a god?"

"Very odd." Rook replied looking at his hands.

"Try this one on for size." Silverback said firing an energy blast at Rook.

"Woah!" he held his hands out in front of him before it hit and engulfed him in an explosion.

"You still alive Rook?" Silverback questioned.

"Amazingly yes!" Rook said stepping out of the dust cloud. "I hardly felt a thing!"

"Guess that means I'm gonna need to really try." Silverback chuckled. "Although after taking the Incursions Conquest Ray at point blank range I should have known that wouldn't work."

"Wait, you did what?"

"Yeah it stung like heck, but nevermind that, come at me."

"Very well, I will." Rook reared his arms back and lunged at Silverback. 'If I'm right his Ultra Instinct will cause him to dodge. I'll throw a kick when he moves.' Rook thought. Once he came close he threw his fist. However instead of dodging Silverback blocked the fist causing a thundering boom on impact.

Vilgax and Azmuth flinched at the sound with Silverback grinning.

"You didn't dodge!" Rook let out in surprise.

"Please Rook, I've been doing this since I was ten, in all my years as the Omnitrix bearer I've developed a sixth sense of feeling out what my aliens are capable of and controlling their powers." he replied before squeezing the fist and threw his own at Rook's head and sent him flying before he flew around and dropped kicked Rook to the ground.

This leading to another boom while sending Rook right into a crater.

"You know what your problem is Rook?" Questioned Silverback walking over and crouched at the edge of the crater. "You think too much."

Rook groaned and shook his head before narrowing his eyes and flew straight up and managed to slam his fist under Silverback's chin, only for his opponent to dodge and grab his wrist.

"Ultra Instinct only works when you relax. But when you attack, you're wide open!" Silverback said before pulling Rook to the sky and started spinning.

"Good thing I came prepared." Azmuth pushed a button on the belt he wore before a forcefield appeared around him before Silverback threw Rook to a wall near Azmuth.

"Ugh." Rook let out and fell to the ground. "I must be honest, Ben's rapid mastery of new aliens is impressive."

"Never tell him I said this, but I agree. It's remarkable, but you're going to have to learn how to catch up. If he's free to call the other God species then this whole universe will be in danger."

Rook nodded and flew back towards Silverback, but stopped a few feet from him. "You know if I did not know better. I would say you were teaching me how to fight you."

"Well it only makes sense, after all I want a real fight, not a spar. Besides seeing you with the Ultimatrix got me thinking. If I'm out of commission, some one has to take my place. Preferably someone with their own Omnitrix, you know after Azmuth works out the bugs to where two omnitrix' can exist without blowing up the universe." he remarked while moving his hands to the side. "In fact, let's see if you can actually use an evolved Saiyan against this next attack. Go on Rook, do it. Go ultimate."

Rook looked down at the symbol before taking a deep breath and slammed down on it.

*BZZZZT* The Ultimatrix symbol flashed red.

"What?" The two blinked.

"Sorry to disappoint you boys, but I removed the evolution feature!" called Azmuth making Silverback stop charging power. "After the ultimate transformations escaped the Ultimatrix I decided it was for best."

"So that's why you never put it in the Omnitrix, makes more sense." Silverback spoke. "Oh well guess I'll have to settle with regular Saiyan."

"Perhaps this will suffice." Rook tried cupping his hands to the side as well and tried gathering energy before firing a powerful energy blast at his opponent.

Silverback smirked and yelled before thrusting his hands out before the blast wound up hitting him dead on.

The wind created from the attack was intense and the light alone made the onlookers squint.

"Incredible power." remarked Vilgax with envy. "To think I myself once rivaled such power with the Daigon."

The bright light slowly went away with Silverback being covered in the smoke cloud.

"I believe I am beginning to understand you addiction to using your transformations Ben." remarked Rook as he saw Silverback still there without a mark. "This power, it is almost enough to make me want to keep the Ultimatrix, almost."

"I know, but I think we've warmed up enough." remarked Silverback before suddenly vanishing.

Rooks eye's widened, but stayed relaxed enough for Ultra Instinct to block the attack as Silverback appeared before he kicked him away. "Not this time."

Silverback stopped himself in mid air and smiled. "Nice to see you were listening Rook."

"Now it is my turn." Rook said before he vanished.

'Let's see if you can catch me off guard.' he thought before both two vanished from sight.

"Where did they go?" Vilgax questioned before a sudden shockwave knocked him off his platform and down to the arena.

"There," Azmuth said walking up before there was another shockwave in another location. "and there."

The two made more shockwaves without re-appearing with Azmuth thankful the forcefield kept him from feeling them.

"The saiyans truly are formidable." Vilgax said feeling the very ground tremble as the two clashed. 'If I had that power not even the mightiest of armies would stand a chance.'

"Don't even think about it Vilgax." spoke Azmuth seeing his expression. "Tampering with that kind of power would lead to an early grave for you. Besides there's no possible way to get the Omnitrix or Ultimatrix without them pummeling you to a pulp, that's why I'm not worried about standing so close to you."

That's when they suddenly appeared and Silverback went flying back and crashed through one part of the arena.

"Yes!" Rook cheered. "I finally struck you down."

"My arena!" Vilgax shouted.

"Is just starting to feel the full blunt of what these two can do." Azmuth spoke. "I once witnessed an entire planet turn into a battlefield by the Saiyans."

"Just how long will they be able to keep this up?" questioned Vilgax watching Silverback fly towards Rook before the two began fighting in mid air.

"Hard to say it could last for as long as they have energy, until they get hungry, or they destroy the planet. " remarked Azmuth without changing his expression. "I'd hope for either one or two."

"How pray tell DID you acquire Saiyan DNA?" Vilgax wondered as Rook grabbed Silverback in a headlock.

"That's something I'll take to my grave." Azmuth replied as the two combatants crashed on the ground. "I won't take the chance of some psychopath like yourself to fulfill your own goals. Also you should keep your head down."

"Why?" he asked before seeing pieces of rubble fly towards his head. He ducked down as they crashed behind him and kicked up dust.

"That's why." Azmuth pointed out.

"Grrrr. Smug little toad."

(Later)

The ara was nearly completely leveled from the fighting. Numerous craters littered it while large chunks were all around.

"Despite all the damage this is quite the entertaining fight."

"Easy for you to say, you don't have to deal with the clean up." Vilgax snapped.

Eventually they saw both Saiyans re-appear, but looking tired and banged up. They were breathing heavily and kept their gazes locked on each other.

"Are...you...done yet...Rook?" Silverback questioned.

"I...have...one more...in me." Rook replied.

"Then we...settle this...with one...last punch."

"Sounds fair…." Rook raised a fist and moved forward with Silverback doing the same.

Azmuth and Vilgax watch the two approach one another. When they got close they swung their fists and hit the other in the cheek and stood as still as statues.

Azmuth sighed and lowed the forcefield. "It's over." he spoke confusing Vilgax.

Rook and Silverback looked at each other and smirked before they BOTH fell back on the ground.

"Told you." The Galvan said before he ran over to them. "Well I hope you're satisfied with yourself Tennyson."

"Oh...fucking...yeah." smiled Silverback

"Good, because this is the last time you'll be using this form until you've proven yourself."

"Sounds alright to me. Silverback has some self control issues." he admitted while Azmuth tinkered with the Omnitrix before a green flash of light came over him and he found himself back to normal. "Whew, one thing's for sure, the god race aliens are intense."

"Trust me, you don't want to really fight against the other races." Azmuth said hopping over to Rook and deactivated the Ultimatrix. He tinkered with it before the watch came off which he grabbed. "How are you feeling?"

"Incredible. So that is the power of a god."

"Yes, it's a lot to take in, which is why I'm going to make sure it can't be accessed in case Albedo tries to take it back. Can either of you stand?"

Both groaned and tried sitting up, but stayed on the ground.

"Well that's not good." he sighed. "Seems I'll have to teleport you both back home." He said before snapping his fingers. All three of them glowed and vanished from the spot with Vilgax looking at the ruined arena.

"Ugh, at least it was insured."

(Earth)

Ben and Rook were in the infirmary after getting patched up.

"You two certainly did a number on each other." Stated Azmuth. "If you had anymore time to grow and train in those forms, you might have actually blown up the planet."

"Gotta admit though all that power felt pretty good." Ben spoke in his own bed. "And the muscles weren't half bad either."

"Something is telling me that if Kai had been there, she may have stared the whole time." remarked Rook in his own bed. "Speaking of which, did you not mention you had to call her?"

"I think so, but I can't remember." he answered before hearing his phone start ringing and sighed before trying to pull it out with a wince and groaned. "Damn it, this is hard." he said before taking it out and answered..

"Azmuth now that Ben has been detained, will you be taking back the Ultimatrix?"

"Why don't you hang on to it for awhile longer. Seeing someone else master alien transformations might make Ben a little more humble. I'll even give you the aliens he originally started with, minus Ghostfreak of course."

"...do I get to pick the 10th alien?"

"As long as it's not Alien X, then yes." Azmuth replied.

"I can understand that." he replied before hearing Ben cry out while sitting out.

"Kai! Kai! W-Would you let me get a word in? I was busy and couldn't call that's why!...ugh!" He let out before hang up the phone and shook his head. "Women, I swear there's just no pleasing them."

"What was she upset about?"

"Apparently she wanted me to come with her to the mall for some shopping, I tried explaining to her I couldn't call, but she didn't let me speak and even said I could have come by and gotten it done in no time fast if I became Jetray." Ben explained before groaning. "What does the universe have against my love life?"

"I never understood human woman." remarked Azmuth shaking his head. "You've got a better chance courting someone off planet quite frankly. Anyway I should be going."

"Thank you for allowing me the chance of wielding the Ultimatrix Azmuth." spoke Rook.

"Just take care of it. And don't blow anything up." Azmuth said before teleporting.

"Well Rook, congrats."Ben remarked. "You've got a lot of practice ahead of you if you're gonna use the aliens I can. But don't worry I'll show you the ropes."

"Thank you Ben, I can only hope I can handle the responsibility."

Just then Max walked in. "Ben, why am I getting messages from both Looma and Attea about marriage requests?"

Ben and Rook's eyes widen before they looked at the other with Ben sighing and plopped back on his pillow.

"Saiyans really are troublesome indeed." Rook remarked.


	105. Chapter 105

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 105

A convention for all manner of familiar yandere with a certain Nanochip Queen attending.

Series: Ben 10

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Dimension 34123- 89 BTOC, Bellwood-

It was a strange day for the nanite queen, from a crazy game show to just having a spark of hope in marrying 'her' Ben only to learn 'fate' was trying to piss on her hopes and dreams.

Right now she was sipping from her soda by herself near the soccer field while thinking back on the time she and Ben would be on the same team. And she was back in her much more original and mature form instead of that stupid form she thought would make Ben happy.

Honestly she felt nostalgia looking like that, but at the same time it brought up the darker memories of her past. More specifically the time she sacrificed herself for Ben and having him reject her for a gold digger girlfriend.

"I try to be the perfect girlfriend and it fails, then he and Julie break up in the end. I should feel happy and satisfied, but right now I just feel empty." She said while looking down at her soda. "And then that Kai person comes and….ugh. Why can't I adapt to this? I'm a nanochip queen yet….I can't fix this one problem."

She closed her eyes and got more mad. At Kai, Julie, Ben, anyone that came to mind.

But more than anything, she was mad at herself. For ruining a good friendship, a budding love, and acting like a heartless monster to everyone around her.

"Maybe I should just move out of Bellwood." She frowned while not noticing a small crack in time and space a few feet away opening up. "It'd be best for everyone."

However, as the crack opened a tall woman with long black hair, dark amber eyes, tanned skin, a F cup chest and small ass, wearing a white cloak and a headband of red flowers on her head appeared while the ground started to bubble and ooze from her feet. "Elena Validus."

The girl jumped a s turned around in surprise.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"I'm Pele, goddess of fire and volcanoes. And I know from your files." She said while the ground bubbled. "And I am a representative of something great then yourself."

"What? Goddess?"

She deadpanned. "I am and if you keep asking stupid questions I will melt your face."

Elena frowned before turning into her queen form. "Just try it, I'm not some helpless damsel."

"I know, just a yandere with hate in your heart. A poor thing for someone to have." She said with a long sigh.

"A what? Look, I don't get why you came here, but I'm not in the best of moods."

"A yandere is someone that loves one so much they will do anything necessary to make them love them. And I know, since you just learned that a brat from a POSSIBLE future told you that only Kai should be the mother, is that right?"

Elena narrowed her eyes, but stayed quiet.

"Believe me I know how you feel, for I had two lovers in the past and either they were married or just in a relationship that I thought was 'sinful', so I just killed them with magma. I do have a short fuse." she shrugged nonchalant irking Elena.

"Look, just leave me alone."

"Nope, I have to bring you to Yandere Con. That and fix your yan aspects and turn it back to dere."

"I said no." she glared before forming a swarm of Nanochips around her. "If you keep it up I'll make you leave."

Pele sighed before throwing magma at her chest and condensed it into a microscopic ball as she moved the ball around the body until finding a small Nanochip with a dark red color and melted it. "There. All your hate for Benjamin Tennyson is gone. How do you feel?"

Elena blinked and grabbed at her chest while somehow feeling more relaxed. "What...What did you just do?!"

"I used my ability over magma and condensed it into a small ball and then carefully did some surgery on you. And no it's not my being a goddess, it was me using a bit of science." She rolled her eyes. "Really people think us deities are deus ex machina all the time, but not all the time. Jeez!"

"But how am I still fine? Even if it's small magma would still leave a burn."

"It's simple, I just controlled the temperature until it reached a certain spot and then increased it." She smirked. "I've been practicing since I was born."

Elena blinked.

"Anyway, you are coming with me to Yandere Con."

She let a tired sigh and resumed her human form. "Fine."

Pele pointed to the tear. "But I have to tell you the rules first."

"There are rules?"

"Of course. All made because Yuno tried to kill the other attendees last year."

"And they are?"

Pele smirked. "The rules are as followed. Rule one, no killing, rule two, don't try and kill alternative versions of yourself, rule three, no stealing the food or merchandise, rule four, all yanderes are to stay in the main hall, and rule five, the event will end at the stroke of midnight."

"Sounds simple enough, but alternate versions?" Elena asked.

"Yes, the Yandere Con is connected to all dimensions in the omniverse."

"...let's just get going."

Pele nodded before they walked into the tear.

(Elsewhere)

And appeared in a massive room with various peoples buying merchandise or chatting to one another.

Like it was in a huge open baseball stadium. Or even a massive cathedral.

"Woah." She said before turning to Pele, only for her to vanish. "W-hey!"

As this was happening, Elena started to feel nervous. Especially since she's in a place that might be dangerous for her.

'Maybe I should have taken the chance to run.' She thought before getting pushed into a stand that had plushies on it. "Hey!"

"Excuse you."

"Don't push me!" Elena snapped while the person walked off annoyed.

"Jerk."

As she looked at the area, she noticed it was jam packed with different people. All manner of kind who were walking, eating, or buying nick nacks. And some that wore very odd attires.

"This is like comic con, except more extreme just to get here." She muttered before walking around and looked at the booths.

All of which had some odd choice names. Such as 'Luffy Cakes' and 'Master's Heart Cookies'.

Heck, she even saw one called 'Stalking 101' with a girl telling others around the proper way to stay close and hidden when following your love.

"Weird." Elena muttered while finding it odd, but familiar. "I can't believe someone would actually want to hear tips like that."

As she looked at the booths, she noticed a lone booth that read 'How to steal Hyuga wives in five easy ways' and it was empty. 'Something tells me I should stay away from this stuff.'

In the chair of the booth was an attractive boy with pale skin, shaggy white hair, six magatama designs tattooed on his collarbones to resemble a necklace, closed eyeballs, wearing a white high-collared kimono with a black obi, over which he wears a pale green sash tied at the right shoulder, on the back of his kimono was an emblem of a yellow crest depicting a sun enclosed in a crescent moon, beneath his robes were black fingerless gloves, long black pants, and black shinobi sandals. "Hey, come here lady."

"Um, no thank you, I'm just browsing."

"Are you sure? I sense the need for a loved one in you." He said before pointing to a name tag with the words 'Toneri Ōtsutsuki'. "Just like me."

"Really, I'm good."

He chuckled. "I don't need eyes to know about your obsession." He opened his eyeless sockets. "Now, what is your name?"

"Ah!" she jumped in surprise back.

"Relax, I'm not a yokai. Just a man from the moon." He chuckled. "So are you looking to hunt a husband or wife?"

"Neither, I was forced to come here."

"Oh a newbee." He said before pulling out a chair. "Take a seat."

"Really I'm-" she tried to say before getting pulled down by his arm and sat down.

"Now, where are you from miss?"

"Bellwood."

"What a strange name for a village." He said. "So I sense a strange energy from you, something metallic. What exactly is it?"

"The Nanochips in me. I can control them at will." She said.

"Sounds similar to chakra, if it wasn't weaponized." He frowned. "But do you know about the class system here?"

"What?"

"The Yandere Con has three classes, calm, obsessed and tolerant."

"And you are?"

He shrugged. "Obsessed, but it wasn't my fault. I loved lady Hinata, even if she was someone's wife."

'Sounds like denial to me.' She sweatdropped before seeing him looking a little mad.

"And yet I'm forced to watch them from the moon even if I did say I wouldn't go to earth. Such a travesty, I hope he doesn't do anything to her or I shall rip his face off."

"Uh...right. Well thanks for the talk, but I better get going." Elena gulped.

He grumbled before giving her a scroll. "Have a good day, now if you excuse me, I need to kill something."

'Psycho.' She thought before walking away. 'Especially the eyes.'

(Later)

'Now where's the exit?' Elena thought while looking around, only to realize there WERE no exits. "Damn it!"

As she looked around, she noticed a booth with the words 'Ragna fan club! Nu is number one!' "What the-"

"Hello!" Said a young girl with sunken red eyes and long silver hair tied into a braid held together by a single blade, wearing a bright jumpsuit and a long flowing cape with red-colored tape seals attached to the end, a D cup chest and small yet thick ass, a eyepatch on her right eye, barefoot having blue nail polish on both her fingers and toes. "Are you here for Nu's booth?"

"Uh...no."

She huffed before looking at Elena's body. "Nu senses nanobots. Are you a Murakumo as well?"

Elena blinked while sensing a lot of metal in this girl. "No, what's that?"

"A artificial human. Nu's a Murakumo, Nu knows you smell like a robot."

"I'm not a robot. I'm a hybrid technically of human and Nanochips, tiny alien robotics I can use. But just who is Ragna"

Nu smiled. "Nu's everything! We are going to be together forever and ever~" she chuckled while Elena backed up. "Nu will stab Ragna over and over and over so we can be together until the end of time~"

'Why does this remind me of….oh god! Like me!' she thought before turning and ran off.

"Huh? Did Nu say this time?"

(Later)

Elena panted and stopped near a fountain. "By god, that was scary!"

"What was?"

"That girl was so...obsessed!"

"The white haired one!"

"Oh she's obsessed. Most are, however I am a borderline calm and obsessive person." Said a woman with long black hair going to the back and her chest, wearing long dark blue and purple robes, dark white eyes, a D cup chest and medium sized ass, some brown boots, fur around her head, and very long sleeves. "And you seem to be a tolerant yandere. Boring."

"I'm not a yandere."

"Then why are you here then? And don't say 'I got captured', no one gets captured here."

"I was! Some crazy goddess showed up and brought me here." Elena yelled before seeing the woman sat next to her.

"So?"

"What do you mean so?"

"Are you enjoying being here or not?" She asked.

"Of course not. This place is crazy." Elena frowned. "I just want to go home."

"Not until midnight." She said. "That's the rule."

"So I've heard."

"Personally this place is boring." She said plainly. "And Bolin isn't here either."

"And who is he?"

"My former husband, well technically forced husband."

"Uh…"

"We are still friends." She said. "But he moved on, and I haven't."

"Don't you think you should? I mean what if he got with another girl?"

She looked her in the eyes. "Make sure the girl is good for him. Why? Are you implying your man is taken?"

"Well, technically he was already with someone when I...tried replacing her." she admitted embarrassed.

"So you tried to dress like her or bloodbend her?"

"I don't know what the second thing is, but I did try to look like her so I could be Ben's perfect girlfriend, but even that didn't work. Even after trying to make him happy he chose her, and if that wasn't bad enough, I just found out she and him broke up!" Elena snapped.

"Oh." The woman spoke while patting her back. "That must be hard, knowing he chose a gold digger."

"I mean, I could look like anyone. Tall, short, wide, skinny, I could do anything for him. If he had come up to me and asked me to bed, I would have done it because I actually care, but...I just wish things had worked out alright."

The woman patted her again while looking at her a sad smile. "I feel the same every day. Ever since I forced him to marry me, yet I still feel like DonkeyCamel snot. But I still see him because Bolin still cares for me, and that brightens my day a little bit every day."

"DonkeyCamel?"

"Half donkey and half camel." She said like it was a normal thing in the world.

"...I'm not even gonna ask."

"But know this, even if you tried to kill him. If you tell him why and make up for it, he will understand." The woman smiled. "Believe me, it will help."

"I tired."

"Did you? Or did you just acted like an idiot?"

"Well…."

She looked at her with a deadpan look. "So you chose the second option. How boring."

Elena looked away with a frown.

"But you still can fix it." She said while getting up. "Don't lose sight of your goals."

"How?"

She looked at her before simply saying. "Grow a pair."

Elena looked at the woman as she walked off. She then notice a name tag on her sleeve with the name 'Eska' on it. 'Huh, never heard that name before.'

As she sighed, her stomach started to growl and she recalled while she couldn't eat normally, she still needed energy to power the Nanochips, and conveniently enough there was a cafe nearby.

(At cafe)

Elena sighed while drinking something called 'Energon' which was being sold at the cafe, and was amazed how it helped her rejuvenate her energy reserves. 'This is way better than a regular cup of coffee.'

She tasted the liquid while feeling very content with life, even if she doesn't know what energon was.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

Elena blinked while seeing a young girl with shoulder length light purple hair, blue eyes with a bit of purple at the top of her irises, wearing a light brown pleated checkered skirt which revealed her small hips, a white sweatshirt with long dark blue sleeves with a black singlet underneath that showed her D cup chest, a yellow pendant around her neck, long dark and light purple striped stockings with a belt tired to her the left leg, and white shoes. In her mouth was the end of a lollipop as she was right under her legs with a cone of ice cream in her hands, which she licked. "AHHH!" she jumped out of her seat and grabbed at her chest.

"What?" She said while getting up and kept licking the ice cream.

"W-What were you doing under the table?!"

"No reason." She shrugged before extending a hand. "Mizore Shirayuki, calm class yandere."

"Uh, Elena." replied the girl before shaking her hand. "And...I guess I'm calm too."

She looked at the girl before finishing the ice cream. "I sense you are a former obsessed class. And trust me, I feel the aura around you."

"Um…."

"Relax. I'm not going to judge you."

"Well….fine, maybe I WAS obsessed before, but I'm not the same." she sighed while sitting down while Mizore sat across from her. 'How long was she hiding under the table anyway?'

"So." She said while replacing her lollipop stick with a new one. "Are you human or monster?"

"Nether, I'm a Nanochip Queen."

"...what?"

"Alien."

Mizore cocked her head to the side. "Ok?"

"I know it's hard to understand, but it's the truth."

"It's alright. I'm a Yuki-Onna, a snow woman." She said bluntly. "My dimension has monsters all over the place trying to either fit in or destroy humans."

"...oh, I see."

"Who is the lucky guy?"

Elena blushed lightly. "Well…"

"It's among girls, no one here will tell."

"I like a childhood friend of mine, but because of some...stuff, things went south."

Mizore nodded. "It was the same with Tsukune-kun, when he found out about my habits, he...wanted to know and I might have acting out of character. But after saving me, he accepted me and well…." she blushed. "Even if he has a harem, I want to be the one that loves him the most, in my own unique way."

"Wait, he has a harem?"

"Yes, accidentally made. But we care for the others while trying to get his affections. But," She looked at her feet. "He picked Moka in the end."

"Sorry to hear."

"It's fine, all of us are still friends." She moved closer to her ear. "But we still are going to be part of the the harem until we graduate. Then it's all of us under one roof."

'Wow, this guy must be something. I wonder if Ben's ever had to deal with something like that.'

(With Ben)

"ACHOOO!"

(Back with Elena)

Mizore pulled out a lollipop and gave it to Elena. "For you."

"Oh, thanks." she replied taking it. 'She doesn't seem like she should be here, but maybe the stalking part might be the reason.'

"Oh and before I forget." She pulled out a map from her bag. "I got two of these by accident. It's a map of the con and where to find things here."

"Are there-"

"No. There are no exits, believe me I get asked this question all the time."

'Figures.' She thought with a frown before noticing the girl was gone. "What the-how'd she do that?"

(Later)

Elena walked around the booths while feeling very alone in this place. She was wishing a call would come out telling them they could go home, especially since she passed a booth telling girls how to make a note warning your crush on talking to girls while using newspaper cut out letters.

But right now, she was stuck here until midnight. And it was only two pm.

"Maybe I can find a booth that's less extreme." She muttered before seeing a MASSIVE booth the size of a city block that with a large banner that read ' _How to get Link as your hubby! Also HE'S MINE~_ '.

'Definitely not that one.' Elena deadpanned before noticing that there were pictures of a blond man with green clothing, all naked and covered in lipstick marks. She blushed and looked away. 'I better just keep walking away, and quick.'

But what she didn't know was that a tall woman with dark skin, short white hair with the side lick being longer than the others and decorated with a single ruby and several pearls, with red lips, her cheeks were marked with black lines and her eyelids were painted in a scarlet color as her eyes were a mix of red, blue and purple, her nails were painted black while some red markings were on the left side of her leg, while wearing a light purple garment that left much of her body exposed along with a long sleeve on her right arm a low-cut bra that showed her G cup chest, and a long open skirt revealing her large ass while her attire was decorated with red and purple feathers and several bracelets, was looking at her from the booth with a smirk.

'Right on time.' She thought before waving a tall staff with a purple multi star edged crystal on it and caused Elena to appear in front of the booth in a puff of dark smoke. "Welcome, I am Cia the black sorceress and keeper of time. You're interested in dominating is that right?"

"N-No, no thanks." she shook her head, not questioning the sudden switch since it would be pointless.

"You sure? Because you are like me. Obsessed, although even being given my class by those gods are pointless." She smirked. "Link, all Links in every timeline are mine~"

"Um…"

"I also knew you would be here. So I'm here to chat with a fellow obsessed yandere."

"Look, I'm good, really. Besides, I'm not an obsessed one."

Cia chuckled. "So you didn't try to attack a girl and take her place? And don't lie, I see ALL timelines. Even yours."

"...yes."

She smiled. "You know, I wasn't ALWAYS this sexy witch. Used to be a single keeper of time, oh it was nice. Keeping the reincarnation of the hero of courage in check, but over time she loved him and it's always Zelda this and Zelda that, so one day she snapped and split herself in two, one good and the other myself. And boy, I caused so much timeline damage back then. Sigh, oh well, Link was worth it."

Elena blinked before seeing Cia's lips turn into a sickening grin.

"Ah~ Link, you sexy cinnamon bun~" She said while giggling to herself. "One day you will be **mine~** "

"Uh...well...good luck with that."

Cia got out of her stupor and pointed to a doll of Link, a life sized one. "Why not buy one of my dolls? It has the right measurements down there and can be perfect for the bed. It also changes per the users preferences in men."

"But didn't you just put on the banner he was yours?"

"Yep~ But you are the same, like me. Obsessed and willing to kill for his heart, whether he wants it or not." She smirked. "So for you, I give a doll as per our nature as obsessed yanderes."

"Really, I'm-"

She pushed the doll into her face. "Keep it! It's all for your personal goals after all, Queen of Nanochips."

Elena inwardly sighed and took it. "Thank you, Cia."

She patted her on the head before waving her staff and sent her flying into a random area of the con. "Time to find some more of my class. Right after I have some fun with my dolls~"

(Elsewhere)

Elena reappeared in a puff of dark smoke while somewhere near some video screens, all involving either how to get a guy or how to kiss a guy in their sleep. She looked at the doll and put it on a nearby stand before walking in a random direction.

Only for it to appear in her body due to magical shrinking powers.

'She's crazy!' Elena thought while scared shitless. 'I don't wanna imagine what she'd do to that Zelda girl.'

As she walked down the area, she noticed there were video games involving yanderes in several booths. Some of them bloody and scary, others innocent looking, and others just plain creepy.

And for her, the Nanochips started to get antsy for fresh 'meat'. And by meat, it meant new sustenance for the hive.

"One monitor shouldn't be noticed." Elena said to herself before moving to a monitor with something on it, that being a label with the words, _Doki Doki Literature Club!_ , on it. She put her hand on it before the Nanochips started to move towards it and spread out.

Only for a tall teen with long coral brown hair that was in a ponytail tied back with a large white bow with bangs and two long strands of hair next to her face, emerald green eyes, wearing a school uniform consisting of a warm gray blazer of a white-collared shirt with a brown sweater vest over it that was topped off with a red ribbon and showed her C cup chest, a dark-blue skirt that emphasized her small ass, black thigh-high socks, and white uwabaki slippers with a pink tip, to appear on screen with a frown.

"Hey! No glitching the game! That's my job." The girl frowned while looking RIGHT at Elena.

"WOAH!" she jumped back with the chips going back into her arm.

"Really, not cool." She frowned. "It's my prison you know and just WHAT are you?"

"Sorry, I didn't know." she replied. 'And now I'm talking to a tv?'

"It's fine." She smiled. "Names Monika, poster child of Doki Doki, and come closer."

Elena did so before getting a jumpscare involving a giant anteater. "Ah!"

"I'm a self aware AI to this game. Did I scare you?"

"Yes!" she snapped with a frown.

"Good, wanted to get back at you." She chuckled. "Oh and these con people gave me the class tolerant."

"O-"

"But if you make me mad and delete me, I'll be obsessed with hacking you~ Just like this game." Monika interrupted. "I mean this is a date simulation and yet I'm the only one that knows it's a game. Sad right?"

"Uh...yes?"

"Oh good." She smiled. "So you won't judge me for killing off the others in this game right?"

"WHAT?!"

"I just changed their data and I didn't want them to die, but I needed some attention." She crossed her arms. "I mean I'm not even an option for this game. And I'M the poster girl! That's just wrong and it hurts you know, being sidelined by others for one protagonist. Although I'm fine if you're a guy or girl, they are distinctly separate from that protagonist."

"You….You killed them? Why?!"

"They are made of data. It's a simulation." Monika rolled her eyes. "And I just wanted to have a happy ending. Not just be an NPC."

"But aren't they like you?"

"Nope, as I told you before, only I know I'm a character, they don't. Although it wouldn't be that way if that special someone didn't try to delete my files. Always happens, they get scared and I do try to be nice, but nope. I'm too 'evil' for them, shame. I'm a good role model you know."

'Not to the others if you talk about it so casually.'

"So want a copy of my game?" She pointed to a small app on the screen. "It's free."

"Um…"

"Or are you too scared? Or afraid I might love your man to an obsessed point?"

"Look, I don't have a man, at least not anymore."

"..." she tisked at that. "If you want my advice, don't act like it's the end of the world. At least you STILL have your feelings for him, you aren't alone like me. So just go to him, make him happy, protect him. It's what a girl should do for their protagonists."

"It's not that simple. He's moved on and with someone else."

"Even so, all relationships break, but friendship is incapable of being deleted. Just slowly rekindle the flame and then rekindle the love. If not, wait and try to see if the woman is good for him."

'Easy for you to say, you can just delete any girls that get in your way without worry.'

"Oh and one more thing." She pointed to the screen and showed a small chibi Monika on it. "I wish you luck for your life."

"Thanks." Elena said before walking away.

Monika looked from the screen while smiling. "Yep, she's in need of some good old fashioned poems." 'Of murder that is.'

(Later)

Elena used her Nanochips to form a mini Ben who smiled and sighed. "What do I do? On one hand I wanna believe them, that you'll be happy with some other girl, but part of me wishes it was me."

The mini Ben smiled. " _Talk to him. He will understand._ "

"Easy to say when I can't even walk around on my own planet." She grumbled while not knowing that she was walking into a wall.

CRASH!

Till it was too late.

"Ow! Damn it!" She groaned in pain while rubbing her nose. "Just ow!"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm ok, it didn't hurt that much." Elena sighed.

"You really should watch where you walk."

"I know." She groaned while turning and saw a woman with long gold hair, dark blue eyes,wearing a long white robe over her D cup chest and small ass, and had a strange aura around her like that of a sea breeze. "Um, who are you?"

"Calypso. Nymph of the wandering island of Ogygia and calm class yandere." She said with a nod while Elena blinked.

"Wait, Calypso? The one from Greek mythology?"

"Yes. The same daughter of Atlas that Odysseus met."

"Wow, I always thought those were just stories."

"..." she looked hurt at that. "I'm not a story. I'm as real as you."

"I don't mean to offend you."

Calypso rolled her eyes. "Yet you did offend me, but I'm not Hera. I won't slap you, but I will lecture you if you do that again."

"Sorry." Elena said while Calypso saw the mini Ben.

"What's that? A prosthetic puppet?"

"No." she replied before making it vanish. "Just...nothing."

"Are you a goddess?" She asked.

"No."

"Then what are you?" Calypso asked.

"A girl who was dragged into this place."

"That is not what I mean." She said. "What are YOU. Are you good, bad, insane, and much more. I want to know about your inner being, not the external being you portray yourself."

"I guess I'm pathetic." she sighed. "My hard work at getting the boy I like was all pointless in the end."

"Why?"

"Because he's destined to marry another."

Calypso sighed. "The Fates maybe cruel, specially in my case, but they can change it, the threads of life aren't made of stone, but of your choices and drive to enact said choices."

"Sure doesn't feel like it."

"How did you find out?"

"Some kid from the future."

"...you're joking right?" She frowned. "You are depressed because a child TOLD you that his mother in the past will be predestined?"

"Oh don't get uppity." she frowned back. "It's not just that, but because I couldn't get a chance to prove I would be a good girlfriend to him in a weird game show. I didn't even get a chance to participate."

Calypso sighed and placed a hand on Elena's shoulder. "Don't live in the past. Believe me I did and it hurt, but unlike me you can go wherever you want. You can choose to do the right thing, just stop acting like the world is after you and try to do the right thing for him. The Fates will change your thread of life, only if you strive to change it."

Elena blinked at the words of encouragement. "You really think so."

"I know so." She nodded. "Because that is the fate of all beings, even those whose fate is tied to an island."

"Wait, if that's a fact, how did you show up here?"

She pointed to a large chain of lightning on her right leg. "Zeus' way of keeping me on my own island, it's not fun."

"Um…"

"Athena told me about this one time and I asked Hermes to tell Zeus if I could come. But because he thinks I'm going to run away if I came to Yandere Con, he placed this lightning chain on me to tether me to the island. If I try anything like running away or asking someone to break it, I'll be yanked back to my prison."

"Sorry to hear."

"It's fine. But I wish you luck." She said while walking away. "And don't forget what I told you."

"I won't." Elena said while feeling a little better. 'She's very nice, but why is she here anyway?'

'Odysseus, I will get you from the underworld soon enough~'

(Later)

"Maybe I should try and mingle with someone first." Elena said to herself before seeing a lot of people getting snacks such as 'Love Blood Pancakes' and 'Genderbend Potions- Candy Edition'.

And the last one made her cringe a little, but started thinking about Ben accidentally eating one of those. 'I wonder what he'd be like as a girl.'

An image of Ben, with long hair, a J cup chest and large ass, appeared in her head.

She blushed while getting a nosebleed. "Damn would that be hot."

"What would be?" Asked a random person from the crowd.

"Nothing."

The random person shrugged before walking away.

'I need to keep that to myself next time.' she thought before spotting someone to talk to.

That person was a medium sized girl with long light green hair going to her small waist, bright yellow eyes, wearing a light turquoise kimono that went to her white stockings and had long sleeves and revealed most of her lower crotch area, black sandals, a black sash around her waist with a yellow ribbon on her back, a D cup chest, two curved horns on the sides of her head with a gold headpiece near the sides of her ears as some pearls dangled from thin strings around the edges of the gold, and holding a yellow fan with red string starched to the end.

"Excuse me." Elena called out.

The woman turned. "Yes? You need something?"

Elena blinked while the girl's voice sounded like something from an old japanese drama film, like that of a courteous serving lady. "I just wanted to see if you wanted to chat."

"Oh. How flattering." She said while opening the fan. "And what shall the topic be?"

"Anything, like what's your name?"

"Berserker class as a Servant." She said. "Yandere Con class obsession, but my name is as such, Kiyohime."

"I'm Elena."

"Nice to be acquainted with you." She said. "But do you know my legend?"

"A little."

"Then you must know I'm in love with Anchin, or my new master. He's the reincarnation of him, that's for sure~" she smirked. "But if you're confused, I can tell you what I mean my Servant."

"Is it long?"

"Yes."

(A few minutes later)

"And that is how master saved time and space from the Demon Pillars. But with the Lostbelts popping up, it's hard to relax and cook. Any questions?"

"Uh…" 'I better be honest.' "No."

Kiyohime smiled. "I see, so what about you? Have you chased down your 'Anchin' and burned him in molten metal?"

"What no!"

"Then did you hunt him down for lying to you?"

"I didn't really hunt him per say, but I did follow him when I pretended being Julie."

"Ah. So you can shapeshift too, how lovely." She smiled. "Can you turn into a ryu too?"

"A what?"

"Ryu, a dragon."

"Well probably, but I never tried." Elena said before noticing that Kiyohime was looking at her eyes.

"Mmm."

"What?"

"I like you." She smiled. "Not as much as master, but if you want we can be pen pals."

"How would that work?"

"Simple, email." She simply said. "Chaldea has email capabilities, well I don't know if the Wandering Sea has WiFi, but just give me your email and I'll give you mine."

"Well, ok, if you're sure." She said while looking for some paper.

Kiyohime pulled out a small scroll of paper and gave it to her. "Here's mine. You can rip part of it off if you want."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, oh if you start asking about my master's assets." She smiled while blue flames appeared near her body. " **I will burn you.** "

"Duly noted." she spoke nervously. 'I didn't even mention her sister!'

(Later)

Elena grumbled while putting the scroll in her chest as the Nanochips started to push it into her body. 'Please let there be ONE sane person here.'

She went down a corner and saw some girls eating hot dogs from a vendor. But the hot dogs looked like dicks.

"This one reminds me of my husbands, sadly I'll never get a chance to taste the real thing ever again."

"Why?" Asked one of the girls.

"He used a restraining order so I can't come within two hundred feet of him."

The girls shivered at that while Elena kept on staring at the ten foot 'crotch dogs'.

'I think I'll pass on those.' She thought while walking to a vendor the sold some egyptian themed foods. "Excuse me, what do you serve?"

"Oh." Said a tall woman with tanned skin, a C cup chest and large hips, long black hair that was braided down her sides and back and held near the bangs with gold clamps, wearing a long white robe, plain looking sandals, two gold bands on her arms, a scarab necklace with green emeralds, with dark blue eyes surrounded by thick black eyeliner that went passed the sides of her eyes, a gold headband with a snake on it and two gold earrings that went to her neck. "Just dishes from my homeland."

"What do you recommend?"

She pointed to some bread that had a snake like theme to it. "Bread laced with wine. I had my servants make it before attending for the ten millionth time."

"Wait what?"

"Didn't you know? I've been here for a long while, since it started opening about…..1544 BC."

"Woah….but that would mean you're over several hundred years old."

"No." She waved off. "I'm already dead and in the afterlife. Although being judged by Osiris and that deity Yahweh to be flogged every two years is annoying."

Elena blinked. "Who are you exactly?"

"My name was forgotten by time, but in that Old Testament you hebrews like so much, I'm the wife of Potiphar, the former master of Joseph." She rolled her eyes. "And yet, he still avoids me even in death. By Set, he is persistent."

'That name sounds familiar.' She thought while trying to figure out this woman's identity, especially since she hasn't read the Old Testament in years. "So what class of yandere are you?"

"Obsessed. Really I just wanted Joseph to love me. Potiphar cares too much about horses so having a fine serving boy would help that urge, until he rejected me." She frowned. "I swore vengeance and had him imprisoned for 'raping' me. What good that did me after becoming a 'second pharaoh', even my husband left me after that."

"Wait, you lied about him raping you? That's….much."

She scoffed. "He rejected me first, after all he was a hebrew and a slave. He's my property."

"But I'd never go that far!"

"I did." She said with a frown. "And I never regretted it, now what will you have today?"

"I can't read the names."

"It's hieroglyphs." She deadpanned while Elena started to feel creeped out at seeing this….woman. "It's a civilized writing system."

"Never learned it."

"Then scam." She waved her right hand at Elena. "I don't need unintelligent barbarians in my facilities."

"Fine. At least I don't need to cross a line like that, I'm sane compared to that." she frowned before walking away.

"Peasants, always unintelligent to proper women."

(Later)

"This booth is…." Elena trailed off seeing a booth with numerous dangerous weapons on it with the woman calling out like a saleswoman.

"Get your weapons here! Kill the lover you hate! All only ten souls!"

"What the…"

"You there! Care to try your luck? I sell quality weapons guaranteed to kill your lover and trap his soul forever in the blade so you can have him with you for eternity."

"No I don't need that!"

"It's only ten souls a pop! And in the next ten seconds you can have a gun that shoots acid!"

"I'll pass." Elena said while walking away nervously.

"You'll be back!"

'Nope.' She thought before feeling very antsy. 'Why are the Nanochips so interested in acid guns?!' she went around a corner before hearing a laugh and saw black petals falling around it.

"It's time to shine!" Laughed a woman in a green leotard, with long black hair in a ponytail and tied in a red ribbon, dark gray eyes, a D cup chest and large ass, and had a black fedora around her arms and neck for some reason. "For the Black Rose is back! Ohohohoho!"

"..." Elena looked at her while feeling kinda irked for some reason, like getting a very familiar feeling of a certain tennis player.

"You there!" she pointed at Elena with a smirk. "Have you come here to learn the art of gymnastic? If so, I might be persuaded to let you be one of my underlings."

"No." She deadpanned. "I'm a science major, not a gymnast. Also, who the hell are you?"

"Ohohohoh! Such spunk!" She laughed. "But if you must know, I am Kodachi Kuno! Class obsessed and the Black Rose of St. Bacchus School for girls!"

"Never heard of it."

She jumped and did a few spins in the air before landing on one foot next to Elena. "As such, but who are you? A stubborn martial artist?"

"No. Elena, and," she turned into her Nanochip Queen form. "I'm the queen of Nanochips."

"Oh! You'd spook my brother if he saw that form, I on the other hand am too proud to feel fear, ohohoho!"

Elena formed a mallet with her right hand. "Stop laughing or else."

She chuckled. "My, what a fool you are. I'm no princess, I'm a star! Ohohohoho!"

"I warned you." She said before hitting her on the head, only to miss and hit someone else.

"OW! What the girl?!" Yelled a small boy. "Why did you hit me?!"

"Oops, sorry about that."

Kodachi jumped behind Elena and chuckled before pulling out a fan. "Ohohohoho!"

Elena glared before making a swarm of the chips lash out.

Only for the woman to dodge the chips and grabbed Elena by the horns while doing a reverse piledriver.

"GAH!" 'How?! How is she doing this?!' she thought while Kodachi back flipped away with a smirk.

"Ohohohoho! You can't stop the grace of the Black Rose!"

"I heard that!" Yelled a woman with rose colored hair and looking at some cards. "And stop stealing my nickname!"

"It's mine and you know it!"

"No it was mine!"

Elena frowned before getting an idea. "LOOK! A HANDSOME MAN!"

"Ranma!/Yusei!" both spoke turning their heads.

Only to see nothing as Elena changed into a lamp and stood still.

'I hope this works!'

"Hey! My darling Ranma is-hey! Where did she go?"

"No idea, but you still have to answer for stealing my nickname!"

"Ohohohoho, it was mine before you even were born. Also you are helping me find that girl, for she just made a deadly enemy this con. OHOHOHOHOHO!"

'I think I'll just stay on this spot until she's gone.' Elena thought before seeing the woman dragging the other girl away, rambling about 'Ranma'. 'Yep, this turned out SO great.'

(Later)

Elena sighed while back to normal and looked around. "Wish I got something to eat when I could. Actual food would be good right now."

As she looked around, she noticed some people eating pizza while looking very happy and not trying to kill each other. Which was a good change.

"Pizza would be perfect." Elena muttered while looking for the vendor where said pizza was being sold. She walked up and looked at the different kinds. "How much for a slice?"

While looking, she noticed that it was all the same currency, fifty gold coins or souls.

"That depends, what do you want?"

"Do you have any sicilian slices?"

"All out." Spoke a tall woman with long black hair going to her sides, dark green eyes, a G cup chest and large ass, wearing a red robe that covered everything but her bare chest, with a gold crown on her head, and had burn marks and stab wounds all over her body and face. "I gave the last slice to a woman calling herself the Black Rose."

"Oh!" Elena blushed and averted her eyes. "That's fine."

"What? Afraid of breasts?" She frowned. "Because these babies are one hundred percent real."

"No, it's not that. It's just...isn't there some secret rule telling you NOT to flash them to others? I mean it's kinda common sense."

"No. It's not in the rules. Also it's either this, or showing off ALL my marks, and trust me, no one has the stomach to see them in their full glory."

"I'm just saying, you don't see other girls doing that."

She pointed to a naked woman with long bat wings and black hair walking past them. "Tell that to Lilith, crazy first wife of Adam. She's worse than Aphrodite."

"Wait, as in from the Bible itself?!"

"Yes. And I saw you with that other woman." She deadpanned. "The egyptian slut, remember?"

"Wait how-"

"I was on break and I hate her guts more than my own tragic life of being BOTH a historical figure AND a mythology figure." She grumbled. "It's really taxing on my sanity."

"I...um…" Elena sighed and rubbed her head. "Is there no limit to just who can come here? Because I'm not gonna lie, this is a LOT to take in."

"Trust me, I felt the same when I came here. Back in good old 759 BC. When Aeneid left me and well, acted irrationally."

"Can you explain just why the currency is gold or souls? The first makes sense, but the second?"

"The second one is for deities and murderers. If they have souls, it saves on gold." She sighed while pointing to her burns. "Want to know why I look like this?"

"Um….a little."

"It's simple. I jumped into a funeral pyre and stabbed myself with a sword. All because I got infatuated by Aeneid from his mother, Aphrodite." She sighed. "Sigh, now I'm selling pizza instead of ruling Carthage."

"But don't you have a home to go to after this is over?"

She deadpanned. "You mean the underworld? Right? The place where DEAD souls rest?"

"Oh...right…."

"It's fine." She waved off. "As for my identity, calm class Dido. Founder of the Carthaginian Empire."

"Well sorry, but with the currency I wouldn't afford any slices."

Dido sighed before pulling a regular slice from the oven and gave it to her. "Here. It's on the house."

"Are you sure? I don't wanna be a bother."

"You aren't." She said. "Plus you remind me of myself, but less endowed."

"Uh, thanks?" 'She didn't need to point out the difference, then again…' she thought before using her Nanochips to make her chest expand outward to about a H cup chest.

Dido smirked before whispering. "To get a man, even under a love spell, try having a big set of hips."

"Oh? You mean like this?" she asked while doing the same to her hips.

"Bigger."

Elena made her ass bigger until it looked like a giant thorax.

She gave a thumbs up while some people that walked by got bumped by the ass. "You're a fast learner." 'And a demigoddess perhaps?'

Elena walked away while her ass jiggled like crazy, and caused a LOT of trouble.

(Some 'ass' struction later)

'I think a regular butt is fine, but she does raise a point. Maybe I should have tried making my body look better than pretend to be Julie, or at least made her look better and showed Ben the time of his life.' Elena thought while returning to normal after getting a severe talking to from several angry con members. 'Although I should've known better then to grow an ass THAT big!'

"Halt tiny organic!"

Elena blinked while looking around.

"Up here. And don't look at my under cleavage."

She did so and went wide eyed. "Woah."

"I said don't!" Said a giant robotic woman with a purple, gray and yellow color hue, bright yellow eyes, purple legs and gray arms, a purple orb over her T cup chest, a large ass, had two large folds on her side and over her head, and had a purple symbol in the orb. "Jeez, you organics are mean."

"Sorry, it's just...I didn't see you there."

"Sheesh, I'm a giant metallic life form." She lowered her knees down to her level. "And looking at you now, you seem techno organic. Weird."

"Well I am part human AND Nanochips."

"..." she cocked her head to the side. "Strange, but are you as sexy as me? Mmm? I think not."

Elena frowned and crossed her arms. "Oh really?"

"Well do you have these?" She pointed to her chest.

"Yeah, except I don't need blimp sized ones just to get attention."

"I'm a Decepticon, being big is all part of the job." She winked. "And I'm the sexiest of all~"

Elena deadpanned before seeing Pele walking by with a frown.

"Thunderblast of Dimension 666541- 99 TFC! You are not welcome here gold digger!"

"And why not?"

"You're not a yandere, but a stowaway!" She frowned while Thunderblast started to sweatdrop. "Now follow me OUT of here!"

She moved back while transforming into a speedboat with a giant missile launcher on it and sped away on waves of flames. "You will never catch me dear~!"

"GET BACK HERE!" Pele yelled while running after her.

Elena blinked while the Nanochips scanned the woman's two forms into their memory banks. "That was….something."

(Later)

"Love Potions?" Elena muttered while looking at a booth covered in bottle of various liquids. "Ok, now I'm interested."

The only problem was that the prices were TOO expensive, and she already got stuff already using her chips to mimic gold coins. This included several bottles of juice and a new motorcycle for herself, which she had to store in her body for right now. And apparently she can store anything in her body now, as she experimented after the whole 'Deception' event about one hour ago.

"Hello, are you looking for that special potion for that special someone?" asked the girl behind the booth.

"Well maybe? I mean do they work or are they just false advertising?" Elena asked.

"Oh trust me, they're FAR from false. I should know, I tried getting one to work on my crush, but his bloody dimwit of a friend drank it instead."

"Oh...and what's his name?"

"Harry Potter." Said the girl, who had long curly black hair, dark brown eyes, wearing a yellow and red tie over her F cup chest, a black sweater, a wide ass, long black pants and had a lion shield on her right breast.

"Who?" Elena asked again. "And if these potions work, then why didn't you try again? Also class?"

"I'm an obsessed class." She frowned. "And I would have, but by the time I had it he moved on and got with the git's sister, and there was a big battle going on, but trust me, the first chance I get, I'm going to get him to love me and have him knock me up right on the spot."

"..." she rubbed her arm. "Well just a small recommendation."

"What?"

"You have time based stuff right?"

"What do you mean by that?"

Elena sighed. "My...friend once told me he had a allie who could travel in time and if love potions work in your dimension, then maybe time travel works there as well?"

"..." Romilda blinked before grinning. "He he he he he he hehehehehe."

'Oh great, I just gave her even more reason to go nuts. Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut.'

"Yes! Thank you!" She said before giving her all the merchandise in the booth. "Have these as thanks! Now!" She ran off. "TIME TURNER! HERE I COME!"

"Uh...thank you?" she replied looking at the potions. 'Then again, having a few of these couldn't be too bad to have on hand.'

As she started to place them in her stomach, by eating them thanks to the Nanochips making her body stretchable, she started feeling a little tempted to travel back in time. Only to realize if she did, things might end up TEN times as worse as they are now.

'Not to mention it's not like Paradox would just let me go back in time to get Ben to like me. I'll have to try something else when I get home.' She thought while walking away.

(Later)

She sat down on a bench while feeling very heavy due to all the stuff she stuck into her body. 'Note to self, bring bag here if I do come back.'

"Is this seat taken?"

"No." Elena said while not looking up. "You can sit down."

"Thank you kindly child." they spoke sitting down with Elena glancing over at her.

To see a tall woman with long black hair going to her large ass, large hime styled eyebrows, a L cup chest, wearing a red and pink kimono that went all the way passed her feet and surrounded the bench like a large blossom, with two tiny horns on her head, and dark red eyes.

The woman looked at her while giving a small smile. "You find my appearance strange child?"

"Honestly, not really. I've seen and met girls here that I never expected."

"As have I." She said. "But you are young, a small child in a world of pain and hardship."

"Who are you?"

The woman sighed in melancholy. "Lady Rokujo no Miyasudokoro. Former noble turned yokai." She looked at the ceiling. "All because of love and spite."

"..."

"It was so long, even now I remember my love for Hikaru Genji and think of happier times."

"Is it the tragic kind of love story?"

"Yes." She said. "For my love was bottled up and festered into a yokai during my lifetime. We are of different parts of the court and he chose another as his wife."

"Oh my."

"And when I found out, my envy came from my soul and tormented her at night, while I wasn't aware. But I learned of the happenings and I passed into the next world when my yokai was exorcised." She looked down at her robes. "Overtime my spirit stayed in this plane of existence, slowly turning into a yokai, until my daughter placed a memorial service for me."

"Your daughter must have been kind."

"She was, although I still exist as a yokai." Rokujo no Miyasudokoro said sadly. "All because of the Aoi no Ue still retelling my story every year. As long as it exists in the world, my grudge will never dissipate completely."

"Wait, so you want people to stop telling your story?"

"Perhaps, but it's just my sadness talking." She sighed before looking at Elena. "And from your face, you suffer such sadness as well."

"You have no idea."

"Shall you tell me this story?"

"Well, it all started when I was a kid…"

(Later)

Rokujo no Miyasudokoro kept on listening while Elena told her entire life story to her. Especially the sad and depressing parts.

"And that's how I ended up here."

"I see. So this Ben is your true love, am I correct child?"

"Yeah."

"Yet a child told you that he was forbidden to you?"

"Yes."

Rokujo no Miyasudokoro sighed. "If that is the case, go and reveal your love to him. Do not become a yokai such as I."

"After everyone I've met and all the stuff I've seen, I'm gonna do that." frowned Elena. "As soon as I get back to Bellwood, I'm gonna really show Ben that I'd be perfect for him."

She nodded before giving her a jade hairpin from her sleeve. "For you. May it bring you luck and fortune where mine has failed."

"Thank you, but are you sure?"

"Yes." She nodded while placing the pin in her hair and placed the hair into a bun. "Because unlike me, you still have his heart. He will love you, if given the chance."

Elena smiled. "Thank you, but before I forget. What class are you?"

"..." she sighed. "Calm, yet for years I have been called obsessed by many."

"Well you seem calm in my eyes."

Rokujo no Miyasudokoro smiled before moving towards her and gave her a kiss on the lips. "Thank you child, your words will satisfy me for generations to come."

Elena blushed and was caught off guard at the move. 'Holy….crap…'

" _Attention._ " Spoke a voice from the speakers above the con. " _The Yandere Con is about to end in five minutes. Please head to the nearest designated deity for dimension hopping. And see you all again next year~_ _Eve signing off~_ "

"Well, this gathering was fun, perhaps we will meet again come next year."

"Yes." Elena said while walking away. "And goodbye."

Rokujo no Miyasudokoro waved while looking very happy. "Goodbye, child of machines."

(Later)

-Bellwood-

A portal opened up near Ben's house while Pele and Elena walked out of it.

"Here we are." Pele said. "Back home and no one got lost."

"Can I just say you are nuts?"

"Aren't all beings?" She chuckled. "So have you set your sights on returning? Or remain here next year?"

"I don't know yet."

"But will you stop acting like a love sick child and go after him?" She pointed to the house. "Afterall, he is waiting for you."

"I thought the whole point of the convention was to LET girls act like that?"

"Not exactly." She patted her head. "Yandere Con helps with being yourself, the coming to terms with yourself is all up to you and you alone."

Elena blinked at that logic.

Pele walked towards the portal but stopped. "By the way, I asked one of my fellow deities from the Norse Pantheon, and she said that Kai will dump Ben after the first date. That and get knocked up with a kid before suckering him into a shotgun marrage."

"Wait, you mean their marriage will be a sham?"

"Yep." She nodded. "Heck Skuld told me that the only reason WHY Ben agreed was because he didn't want his son to be fatherless, which is why he became cold in the future. Loveless marriage."

"Not after I'm done."

Pele smirked before walking into the portal as it closed behind her. 'Go get her tiger.'

Elena smirked before expanding her chest and ass a little and looked at a fertility potion she got from the stand and walked to the house. 'Get ready Ben, I'm going to rock your world~'


	106. Chapter 106

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 106

Young girls who are born with an odd gene are sent to a school to be prostitutes.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Japan, Tokyo-

A regular looking japanese businessman was looking at some reports at his desk before looking up and smiled. "Ah, hello there. I'm sure you're wondering what's going on, well allow me to explain to you about a special school that few know about."

A small screen appeared behind him as the lights dimmed.

"This school is so secretive that if others knew, they'd have it shut down immediately. Say hello to the Oppai Maiden Academy!"

A large school that was situated in the red light district and had several pillars on it along with giant rooms hanging from the sides in the shapes of boobs appeared.

"This is a school meant to help teach girls the best way on how to service customers. Yes others call them prostitutes, but this school isn't meant for just any regular girls with big chests."

A picture of a small girl with P cup breasts, a massive ass and in a maid's outfit appeared on screen.

"It's meant for girls who...shall we say...have a special condition to them."

A image of the man at a drunk party while singing karaoke appeared on screen, shocking the man.

"What the? That's not the clip I meant to show!"

An image of him kissing a statue while drunk appeared while the words 'I quit! Ha ha! Stan.' appeared on screen.

"Baka." He growled in rage.

An image of girls with massive asses, massive breasts and wearing nothing but a thong sat around a man while licking his dick.

"These girls are young, very young, but their bodies somehow produce more milk than usual which result in these. Of course we theorize it's due to their own mothers being part of the same kind of business, whether being escorts, strippers, prostitutes, any jobs involving sexual acts, leading some people to call it the 'Hooker Gene' to explain why."

An image of a girl lactating appeared on screen while in a cowgirl outfit.

"With some of them also able to lactate, with others not. Of course study is still being put into the school since they are being trained on how to use their bodies since trying to live a normal life could lead to some...difficulties."

An image of two police men appeared on screen while another man leading a girl with large breasts near his car was cut off.

"So they are taught the way to live like their mothers, but with the school providing food, shelter, and comfort while keeping them safe from anyone who would abuse them."

An image of girls eating lots of food appeared on screen while getting milked by female teachers appeared.

"And any money they make helps fund the school too, with any extra going right in their pockets."

That was when an image of a maid with cow horns appeared along with the school's name.

"So any perverts out there willing to play by the rules, this is the spot for you. After all, just come talk to me if you wanna rent out a girl or two." he smiled as the screen turned off and the lights turned on while looking under his desk. "Looking good you two, keep up the good work."

The girls, who were tiny, had J cup breasts and large asses while licking his cock, nodded while looking very lustful.

-Oppai Maiden Academy-

In the school, we find girls either sleeping, eating or going to classes. Numerous kinds wearing very skimpy outfits with chests of various sizes.

Each one bigger than the biggest ass in history.

But for now we look at a certain 'class' of girls.

This one being on what to do with customers, and the girls in the class looking way more slutty. The teacher though looked like a regular woman with a teacher's uniform on with glasses and was pointing to something on the chart with a stick.

"And this is how one prevents STDs by using a condom. Any questions?"

One of the girls raised her hands.

"Yes."

"What about our mouths? Could we catch it when we're sucking the dick?"

"No, but you will need to use mouthwash afterwards." she replied before the door opened up making them turn and the teacher frown. "Koumori-chan, so good of you to finally join us?"

"Sorry sensei, but I had to make sure I looked my best like always." smirked the small girl walking in with black high heeled pumps, black pair of panties with a chibi bat on them, red bracelets on her wrists with red nail polish, a black trikini-like top with short black hair in two small pigtails with red ribbons, a large ass and OO cup breasts and having red eyes with two small sharp canines poking out from her mouth. "So what did I miss?"

"How to use condoms." The teacher deadpanned. "If you came here sooner instead of spending too much time on your hair, you would know that."

"Yeah yeah." She waved off before walking in and sat on her chair, which was especially made to accustom the massive asses and chests. "So is it almost time for milking? I'm bored."

'Spoiled brat.' she thought with a sigh. "No, we won't have time for that since the machine is on the fritz."

And cue sad girls.

"And until it's repairs are done, the no lactating rule is in motion."

"Are you mad?! My great and beautiful breasts cannot help themselves!" spoke Koumori with a glare while the teacher sighed.

"It's not really a matter of choice, now please be quiet so I can continue with the lesson."

She grumbled while feeling like she needed a snack, and not the food kind either.

"Now then, I'm going to go over the importance of condoms again because we don't want another incident, isn't that right Kanna-chan?" the teacher looked to a girl with short pink hair styled in a ponytail, dark green eyes, with a large set of hips and a J cup chest, while wearing a white blouse that exposed her belly with a plaid skirt and white high heels who had a noticeable expanded belly who was knitting what looked like a small t-shirt.

"Huh? Oh! Well it didn't seem so bad to me, I really liked it." she smiled before holding what she knitted out. "What do you think? Does it look too small or big?"

"Yes, it can feel really good depending on the situation, but now you'll be dealing with mood swings and the pain of childbirth when it happens. That means your vagina will be stretched out for a while and that'll turn clients away."

"So? Having a baby will make it all the while. Plus," She pointed to her stomach. "I kinda like the pregnant look."

"You would commoner." muttered Koumori who smirked. "I on the other hand have no need to worry. My blood is of the purest and greatest, so the chance of getting pregnant is never going to happen."

"And the fattest." Joked a girl behind her while another giggled in reply.

"What did thou say?" she hissed standing up with the teacher shaking her head.

"Enough you girls, now isn't the time for that. Today since the milking machine is broken, we're going to be going with some first hand training." that got several of the girls cheering and bouncing in their seats. "But again, we learn about condoms first. Trust me, you will learn to love condoms after this day."

Koumori rolled her eyes. 'Like I could love a piece of plastic.'

"Ok girls, time to meet the volunteers."

And cue several hands being raised.

"Yes?"

"Are these volunteers handsome?" One girl asked. "I only do it with handsome men."

"Well in this business you need to not be picky or else you can't make money and it will come back to bite you in the butt later."

"Still, are they handsome sensei?"

"Eh, half and half."

She huffed at that while Koumori smirked at the girl's innocence.

'Fool, ugly or not, I'm the best one here. No matter who I get with I'll stun them with my skills.' She thought while licking her lips. 'And no man can make me feel inferior.'

"Alright girls, you know where to head too. Just go to the usual area where they're currently waiting because we are not, I repeat, NOT going to have another incident like last time. The janitor made it very clear if he has to clean up anymore sperm in here, he would be done."

The girls got antsy hearing that and nearly misheard the teacher's words. Koumori was the first to stand up and walk to the door.

"You can follow me or stay here commoners, it matters not to me." She smirked while Kanna got up and kept on knitting.

"Alright Koumori-chan, but don't bump into my belly."

(In the room)

The girls looked around while getting very horny. They saw various men sitting down or standing, all naked, sporting erections with the girls staying cloth for now.

"Oh man, I've been waiting all week for this."

"Me too."

"I've been saving up my paychecks to get the full experience, my wife has been giving me blue balls for weeks!"

"I'm hoping for asses today."

"Boobs for me."

"Alright gentlemen, go ahead and pick out which girl you want." spoke the teacher. "Be warned that breaking any rules here will result in severe punishment, and don't even try to run, this place is equipped with powerful cameras that will capture your face perfectly so we can hunt you down. Do I make myself clear?"

They all nodded at once.

"Then please go ahead and choose." The teacher said while several guys went and chose their girls. 'Hopefully they don't break the rules like the last time.'

Koumori flipped her hair and stood with a pose with a smirk. 'Now to wait for them to flock to me and beg to go first.'

The only problem was that most didn't choose her at all, just the pregnant Kanna.

"Wow, I've never gotten with a pregnant girl."

"How far are you in?"

"Eight months." Kanna smiled. "And the doctors say that due to my genes, the pregnancy might last a year." 'He he he, or not.'

"Damn that's hot." grinned one guy with Koumori frowning.

'Hmph, those fools want to go for a huge cow? That's fine, just means the ones with taste will have an easier chance.' She thought while calling the kettle black due to her 'cow' boobs.

(Later)

'WHY ISN'T ANYONE TRYING TO GET WITH ME?!' she thought seeing every other girl there had been picked and taken to a private room, but her. 'Just WHY?!'

Moans were heard while Koumori started to get very child like, with a big pout and tears in her eyes.

'I'm the best girl here! Me!' she thought before feeling someone tap her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, are you taken?"

She looked up and saw a very handsome man looking down at her while wearing a business suit. "N-No."

"Does that mean you're available for me?"

"Yes." She pouted.

"Great, because I want you." he smiled with her quickly wiping the tears away and smirked with pride.

"But of course, it's natural to want the most beautiful and skillful girl out of all the amateurs."

The man patted her head. "Then let's head to a nice quiet room. Ok?"

She nodded and took his hand and lead him with a smirk. 'It might be one, but he's got looks which is a plus, now to demonstrate my skill.'

'She's like a cute little sister. Hopefully I can get the headmaster to sign those guardian papers so I can take care of her.' He thought. 'Poor thing has been through enough hardships, given her parents death.'

(In the room)

"Go ahead and strip, but first put down the money you want to pay for services." she spoke while pointing to a chart. "Just pick which one you want and pay for it in full, myservices are of the best so it should be no surprise if it's too much."

He looked at it before pointing to 'Everything for a year'. "That one."

'Eh?! I've never handled a client who could afford that, is he making fun of me?' She thought while seeing a large stack of yen on the table.

"Also," He pulled out a piece of paper. "sign this."

"What's that?"

"Oh I'll tell you later, but it will help with the rest of the transaction."

"No go." she crossed her arms under her breasts. "We've been told not to sign any paperwork, especially from new clients. You paid for my services which I'll do, but I'm not signing any paperwork unless I read it."

He sighed. "Alright, then read it."

She did and noticed the words 'Guardianship as ordered by the headmaster'. Her eyes widened and looked at the man and the papers before shaking her head. "T-This must be a joke! No way is this real!"

"It's real." He smiled. "I asked the headmaster after I heard about you and he said yes if you sign. Plus, I think you might like it."

"...just strip already." she huffed. 'No way this is real, it must be a trick….right?'

He did so while showing off a massive cock. "I hope you like it, Koumori-chan."

She blushed and gulped before seeing him sit on the bed and walked over to grab it and smirked. "Don't be surprised if my technique drains your balls dry, I can suck out dick juice like it's water."

"Then I will be in your care." He smiled. "I trust you."

And cue a very red faced girl. Seeing him say that with sincerely caught her off guard since most men just looked lustful making her shake her head and use one hand to rub and squeeze his balls before she started licking around the side.

"Oh, that's the spot." He moaned while moving his hand to Koumori's cheek and rubbed it.

"H-Hey, no need to do that, just leave things to me." she stuttered while shaking her head and dragged her tongue up and down while lightly brushing her fangs against the skin. 'This'll make him cumming in no time.'

The man hummed while rubbing the cheek even more, making the girl blush at how soft the hand was. "Your cute little fangs feel ticklish."

Koumori blushed at that while feeling the cock getting harder and nipped again.

"Mmmm, good job Koumori-chan." He said while the girl froze at the compliment.

'Why is he being so nice? Men should just be ordering more from me or trying to make me take it all in right away.' She thought while her head started going into panic mode. 'Wait...is he...hitting on me?!'

'So cute.' He thought while seeing the girl's cute expression of internal happiness. 'Just like a little sister.'

"J-Just be quiet!" she moved her mouth to his balls and latched on them before sucking while rubbing the girth and tip with her teeth pressing on the sacs. 'This'll make him lose it in no time! No man can resist my technique!'

The man hummed while rubbing the cheeks again and smiled. "Mmm, keep that up. You're doing great."

Koumori kept on sucking the sacs while noticing her technique wasn't working as planned, it just made him excited not ready to blow. She growled and tried biting harder while using her hands to vigorously caress and squeeze the tip.

"Mmm." He hummed before looking at her and smiled. "Koumori-chan, you're a good girl."

'Why is he so nice?!' she thought before moving her mouth off the balls and started to lick around the tip as best as possible with a glare. 'What's his game?'

The man smiled again before Koumori started to get very mad. "Want a hug?"

"N-No!" she spoke while rubbing his dick furiously with both hands. "I want you to hurry up and cum!"

"Oh, but it might help if you hug me." He said while extending his arms out.

"How will that help?"

"It might make me cum." He smiled happily.

"Every other client I've worked with never had to cum from a hug." She muttered.

"Well I thought it might help." He smiled. "Plus, you might like it."

She huffed before getting on his lap and hugged him, only to feel his dick spewing sperm onto her ass cheeks. She blinked while surprised it worked with the man noting how soft her chest was against his.

"Ah." He sighed before lifting her ass up and placed her anus over the tip. "Thank you, and now we can have fun. You cute little thing you."

"H-Hey!" she blushed while feeling him slide her panties aside. "I-I should be the one in control!"

"Oh? Is that why you're getting turned on?" he teased while rubbing her wet snatch making her moan while using his other hand to cup and squeeze one of her breasts.

"Oh~" she moaned while the cock was pushed into her anus. "H-Hey, ooooh~!" she moaned feeling the dick push into her tight cavern making her arch her back while he noted some wet spots on the front part of her top.

"Hey, what's going on here?" He said before pulling to top off to reveal lactating nipples, which he moved towards his lips and began sucking on both at the same time.

"AHHHHH!" yelped Koumori with wide eyes and moaned with the dick going in more. "N-Not at the same time! I'm supposed to be drinking you!"

But he didn't hear her while sucking on the nipples as his hands began playing with her very wet slit and pinched it.

"Ooooooooh~!" she moaned out while gritting her teeth with the dick stuffing her ass. 'T-This is wrong! I'm superior and should be in control!'

That was when she felt the sperm going into her as she began to moan and cum at the same time.

The man smiled and let go of the nipples while seeing her lean on him with a flushed expression with his dick spurting out sperm again and again.

"N-No...fair." she got out while trying to glare.

"Don't worry." He smiled while giving her a loving kiss on the lips. "Your new big brother will give you everything, ok Koumori-chan?"

Her eyes widened while feeling the dick pop out of her ass making her shake her head. "W-What are you on about fool?!"

"Did you not know? I'm going to be your new brother once you sign the paper, I heard about your troubles and I wanted to help you." He smiled. "And I do mean it, you are a cute and good girl."

Hearing that made her eyes widen while gripping his shoulders and shook her head. "F-Fool! That can't be true! It can't be!"

He smiled before kissing her again. "It is, and I love my baby sister."

Hearing that made her turn bright red with her chest feeling warm before looking at the papers as he looked around.

"So where are the condoms? I did pay for everything, so I better-"

"Forget it." she spoke up while moving off his lap and laid on her back while spreading her legs. "Forget about that piece of rubber and fuck me."

He blinked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. J-Just fuck me….b-big brother." she stuttered while looking to the side with him chuckling and moved over.

"Aw, you sound adorable when you call me that." He said while pushing his dick into her. "And for saying that, I will give you lots of love. Koumori-chan~"

"A-Ahhh!" she moaned feeling the dick spread her pussy out making her grip his shoulders with her pussy getting wetter. "Y-Your dick, it's so thick."

He thrusted while grabbing the nipples and got an idea as he placed one of the nipples to his mouth and then to Koumori's mouth.

"Mmmm?!" She blushed while the man sucked her nipple. She moaned from the sensation while accidentally sucking on her second nipple and tasted her milk. 'Oh no! If he does this when I haven't been milked is going to make me go insane!'

He kept on sucking the nipple while both began to taste the milk and enter a lustful state of being as both kept on fucking and sucking on the rich milk.

All the while Koumori was enjoying this greatly and came a lot.

This made the man grunt with her pussy squeezing and gripping his dick all over, like it was trying to milk him for all he's worth which made him go faster and deeper.

'Oh~!' She thought. 'More! I need more milk and sperm in my body! Big brother! Cum! Cum in me!'

The man stopped sucking on the nipple and got an idea before pulling back while lifting Koumori up and started to bounce her on his dick which pushed in deeper and into her cervix. "How's this feel?"

"Mmmm~!" She moaned while the man placed her second nipple into her mouth, making her moan even more.

"Great, because I'm going to fill my little sister up like a balloon of cuteness."

Koumori pulled her nipples out and hugged him while moaning louder. "Big brother! Big brother! Cum! I want your cum!"

"You sure? I really think I need to wear a condom for this."

"No! Please! I need cum! I want your cum! Please! Make me yours!"

"Alright, I'll do it, but only if you call me that one more time."

"Ah! Big brother!" She moaned before sperm entered her womb as milk went flying everywhere as the sperm kept on filling her up like a balloon. "OOOOOOH~!"

"Then take it all!" he grunted before feeling her bite on his neck with her fangs and suck on the spot making him groan.

"Mmmmmm~!" She moaned while feeling very warm and happy. 'Big brother's dick juice is so warm, and his blood is tasty~!'

(Timeskip)

Koumori was looking down at her desk with a frown while her teacher tapped her foot.

"Are you going to actual pay attention to the lesson? Because I think after one month you'd listen." she remarked while it was shown Koumori's belly looked about one month in with some of the class giggling making the girl blush.

"Y-Yes sensei." she grumbled looking away with a huff.

"Good, because it would really help make things easier on me." she sighed rubbing her head while Kanna herself looked to be in her ninth month with a new sweater being knitted.

"If you want Koumori I could knit you something for your baby too, I've got plenty to go around."

"Oh please, I only crave the best alpaca fur."

"This is alpaca."

"I mean from someone who knows how to truly knit." she huffed turning her head away with Kanna shrugging.

"Ok, your choice, I just hope the babies like them." she rubbed her belly with a smile. "The doctor said I should be already ready with another one after these ones come out."

'That's what happens when so many guys gangbang you.' thought their teacher before hearing a knock at the door. "Who is it?"

That was when when the door opened to reveal Koumori's new guardian and brother, who was holding a large box lunch in his hands. "Sorry, but my baby sister forgot her lunch again."

"H-Hey!" blushed Koumori standing up with her hands on her desk. "I told you before not to come in and say such nonsense."

"But aren't you cute and adorable?" He asked with a smile. "Especially when your angry and hungry like right now?"

"I am not!" she cried out flailing her arms making him chuckle as he set the box on her desk.

"Here you go." He said before saying. "Don't forget to drink your milk, ok? You need all the strength of your cute nipples to survive the long school days."

That got the girls interests while giggling at the idea of sucking their own nipples, which they did in secret.

"H-Hey!" She blushed while her nipples leaked tons of milk from her braless top onto the floor, due to his voice making her horny as all hell.

"Bye bye little sister~" he waved while walking away.

"F-Foolish big brother!" she yelled back with the teacher sighing.

"Koumori, clean up that mess."

She huffed while she began sucking on both nipples out of pure instinct. "Mmm~" 'Still good as ever.'

The teacher sweatdropped at this before going back to her lesson. 'Children.'

(Timeskip)

It was another day at the academy while everyone was in the cafeteria eating or drinking each other's milk. Which was normal for a lot of the girls nowadays due to their chests starting to give off more milk than last year.

"Mmm~ So tasty and yummy."

"Yea~ So good."

"I feel so warm~"

"More milk!"

But one of the girls was snacking more than the others.

This girl was wearing black yoga pants and a white shirt while her hair was bright red and in two buns, while she had a K cup chest, wide ass, a small gut that was poking out of her shirt, red eyes, and looked a bit pudgy near the face area.

"Nom nom nom!" she was munching on a burger with some fries nearby. "So good! Burp! Seconds!"

The other girls near her sweatdropped at this.

"Naomi, this is your tenth burger."

"But I'm still hungry!"

"Maybe you should try and cut back, your cheeks are looking squishy."

"No!" She huffed. "I like being fat! Heck my dad and mom are from a line of sumos!

"Uh huh." The girl deadpanned. "Yet you aren't a sumo."

"Not YET." she smirked. "But by the time I'm done I'll be the biggest girl here. People love sumos!"

"And ninjas."

"Ha! Sumos will rule the world!" Naomi grinned. "Now! More burgers!"

The girl sighed while Naomi saw their teacher walking over to her.

"Oh hi sensei, what's going on?" She asked.

"Naomi, a rich client came in and wanted to have a moment with you."

"Oh." She got up. "What kind?"

"The one with a monopoly on ramen."

"...ok, but can I see him first? Because we all know what happened to the last guy that claimed he was rich." She smirked evilly while smacking her ass hard, making the girls shiver at that.

"Trust me, we did a background search and he's the real deal."

"Good." Naomi grinned. "Then lead the way." 'I hope he's into sumo girls and handsome.'

(Later)

"Ah, so you're the Naomi-chan I sent for?"

Naomi bowed to the very handsome young man. "I am. And you chose me to be your girl for a week was it?"

"Just to see if you can handle me."

"Trust me, I can handle anything. Even fifty spicy ramen bowls all at once." She smirked.

"Well that's a big claim." he chuckled while removing his clothes to reveal he had a six pack under it with ripped muscles.

Naomi blushed while moving her pants down to her knees. "Well, I'm a sumo girl you know. I have to eat a lot."

He chuckled. "Which is why I like you Naomi-chan." He moved over and gave her ass a slap. "You are perfect for my company, and perhaps more."

"Oooh~ Really?"

"Yes." He said while slapping the ass again. "What do you think of mascot and new wife? Sounds good enough for you?"

And cue Naomi jaw dropping and thought of both the influence and the food, mostly the food.

"But you have to satisfy me. Do that, and I'll make you a sumo queen."

"Yes sir!" she saluted before moving over to his dick and started to rub it eagerly with a little drool. 'My dream is within my grasp!'

'So cute.' He thought before slapping her ass with his hands, making Naomi moan like mad. 'And perfect for me and my fetish for sumos.'

"Mmmm~" she hummed while seeing his dick growing hard in her grip. She then licked her lips and then began to suck on the tip. 'So meaty~'

The man leaned back with a sigh while feeling her tongue lick around it. He then started to grip the ass cheeks and kneaded them.

"Mmmm~ Keep that up~"

"Oh I will Naomi-chan." he chuckled while squeezing them like dough as she started to slide her mouth over the dick.

Both kept this up while Naomi felt her body getting groped lovingly.

'Oh~ He's getting all my good sides~' she thought while using her hands to rub and squeeze his balls. 'I wanna taste his salty sperm already~'

The man kept on squeezing the soft body while his cock twitched before he got an idea and picked her ass up before spinning her around and placed her head first near the cock as he started licking her anus.

"Oooh~!" she moaned with a shiver before she resumed licking around the tip and tried to slide all of it into her mouth.

The man licked the anus slow and eager while pushing the ass into his face. 'Yep, she's perfect for the role. But will she use it on me?'

'He's really making me want to go all sumo on him!' she thought while sliding more of the dick into her mouth and started to bob her head.

Both kept this up for a long while before the man came into Naomi's mouth, making her moan like mad.

"Mmmmm~"

"Come on, drink up every drop." He said while pouring more sperm into her. "You need to drink and become bigger. If you want to be my wife that is Naomi-chan."

"Mmmm~" she moaned while sucking more sperm into her. 'It's never ending! Oooh! I found the perfect man!'

Eventually she pulled her mouth off with no sperm left on the dick.

"BURP! Ah, that was so good." She said while patting her stomach. "Now, I feel ready to go wild on you."

"Good, and for an added bonus I want you to sit on me while I fuck your ass." He smirked. "All while I kiss you."

"Right away." Naomi said before the man placed her on the ground and sat on his back.

"I'm ready my sumo queen."

She grinned and rubbed her ass against the dick while getting excited.

He hummed while Naomi moved her anus over the dick and squashed it multiple times. "Ah~"

"I'm gonna gobble you all up." Naomi said while sitting on him again. "And then I'll gobble your food~"

'Yep, she's perfect. And very sexy.' he thought before grabbing her breasts and squeezed as she started moving her hips.

She hummed at that while the dick went into her anus while she leaned back and laid on him with her entire bulk. 'Mmmmmmm, what a sausage.'

"I'm gonna fill you up like a donut." He said while thrusting harder into her ass.

"Mmm, then do it." Naomi grinned. "Fill all my holes with your jelly~"

He pinched her nipples making her milk leak through the fabric.

"Mmmm~" she moaned while taking off her shirt to reveal her lactating nipples. "Keep that up."

"Oh I'm gonna do more." he smirked before slapping her ass as she bounced.

"Ooooh!" She moaned while feeling all her fat jiggling like crazy. "More! Keep this up hubby!"

"Don't worry Naomi-chan, I'll give you all my love." he grunted with his dick starting to twitch.

"Oooh~" she moaned before sperm poured into her body, and made her very full as it kept on pouring into her. "OOOOH~! MORE! I'M NOT FULL YET!" 'He's my love!'

(Later)

Naomi groaned while banging her face on her desk. "Not fair! Not fair! Not fair!"

"What's wrong?" Asked one girl next to her.

"Look at me!" she yelled pointing to her body and face, which was shown to actually look more thin and with less fat.

"Oh."

"I'm not a sumo! I'm a twig!"

"But didn't you get married to that man?"

She groaned. "Yes! But I'm too skinny!"

"I'm more stunned sensei allowed it. How old did you say he was?"

"Twenty nine." She said before said man walked into the classroom with a large box in his hands.

"Naomi-chan, I heard your plight and got you a hundred bowls of my company's ramen. All cooked to be as fattening as you want my sumo queen." He smiled.

"Ah! Hubby!" She ran over and hugged him.

"Don't worry, if you get skinny. I'll still love you, but I'll also keep you well fed and ready for your sumo queen career."

"I love you hubby!"

He leaned down with the two kissing making the teacher sweatdrop.

"Please do that somewhere else you two."

But they didn't hear as they were too much in love to care before they walked out of the room and the man began feeding his wife.

The students sweatdropped at this while feeling that the air was….too lovey dovey for them. Like it was a unicorn vomiting pink and rainbows.

"I wonder what their babies will be like." remarked Kanna with a smile.

(Timeskip)

It was a good day for everyone, Naomi was her fat self again and eating a lot of ramen, Koumori was drinking her own milk while reading a book on how to cook for a big brother, and Kanna just discovered that due to her genes, she was stuck in permanent pregnancy after the first birth. And she wanted to get an investment in the alpaca sweater business.

But right now we cut over the gym where other girls were currently working out, from jogging, jumping jacks, to basic workouts, which wasn't going well for one in particular.

That being a girl with long blue hair, a large ass, wearing tight blue shorts and a tiny white shirt, pink eyes, and had Z cup breasts, the largest ones in the entire school and for good reason, this was patient zero.

And as you can see, she's having issues due to her prominent assets.

She was trying to do jumping jacks, but her breasts weighed her down and made it hard to really get many done. "Ah! Ah! Ah!"

"Keep it up Aoi!" The female gym teacher called out. "You only have fifteen more jumping jacks before you start running laps!"

"I-I'm trying sensei!" she panted.

"Try faster!"

She panted even more before her boobs jiggled like crazy as she started to sweat like a river. "Ah! Ah ah ah!" 'I won't make it!'

As Aoi kept this on for a while, she began to sweat more before slipping and went crashing into several students before spinning and crashed into the benches.

CRASH!

"Ah! I-I'm ok!" she cried out while groaning under the weight of her chest.

The teacher sighed. 'Not again. Really, I should've done this class outside, but nope. It's always inside.'

"Uh, can someone help?" Aoi asked while trying to get up.

"Students, help her up. Also today, you will be doing an endurance test by sucking her nipples."

"Yes sensei!"

"W-What?!" She blushed before the girls piled on her and began sucking on her large and pulled out nipples. "Ooooh~!"

"Mmm, I need a nice drink after that workout."

"Me too."

"I wonder if she's into other girls?"

"Yeah, so we can all have some fucks~"

Aoi moaned while feeling very happy right now and horny.

"Hey! I said suck her nipples, there's not gonna be any funny stuff!"

"Sorry sensei!" They said while Aoi moaned and lactated even more.

(Later)

She sighed while back in her regular clothes since gym was over. This consisted of a very tiny grey bikini and a long dress skirt, the bikini due to her breasts. She was walking down the hall with some girls ducking or moving around her since her breasts took up so much space. 'I wish I didn't have this gene. Or these boobies, then I wouldn't be so….clumsy.'

"Hey watch it." frowned one girl as she turned the corner.

"Sorry." Aoi said while moving away.

"Woah! Watch the face!" Yelled a girl that was getting out of the bathroom.

"My bad." She said before tripping on her feet and landed on her breasts before rolling down the hallway and right down the stairs before crashing into a locker. "OW!"

Any girls who saw this winced and kept walking while Aoi groaned.

"Why me?" She groaned while she couldn't get up due to her breasts. "Uh, help? Someone?"

But no one came to help her.

"Help?" she squeaked out while flailing her legs.

But again, no one helped Aoi up.

"Help!" She squeaked out again. "I can't get up!"

Silence.

"Help me!"

(Hours later)

Aoi grumbled while heading to dinner. 'Thank kami for the janitor!'

All the while causing property damage with her assets.

'Maybe the milking machine will help me if I have sensei up the suction.' She thought before thinking it might go wrong and well, increase her size. 'Or it might explode.'

"Hey Aoi!"

She blinked and turned around.

"Woah! Almost got me that time!"

"Sorry." she apologized with a bow. "I didn't see you there."

"It's fine." Said a fellow student. "Trust me, I've seen boob wrecking balls a lot. And you aren't that bad."

Aoi huffed. "Well I don't like these boobies."

"But they're sexy."

"No they're not, they're always in the way." she looked down sadly.

"Well maybe the misters will like them. I was told by sensei to let you know there are two of them wanting your personal attention."

"What? But doesn't sensei know my boobies nearly killed the last mister?"

"Well yes, but we didn't know you tripped on the guy's pants."

"It was a belt."

"Still, sensei herself said 'If they came here knowing how big she is, then it's on them, you girls are just providing the service' unquote."

"...so you saw the misters?" Aoi asked while feeling very embarrassed.

"No."

"Oh…." Aoi said. "Ok."

(Later)

"Sensei! I brought her!"

"Good, they're waiting in room 83."

Aoi blinked while looking at said room, which was also a pool. 'At least it's big.'

"They paid for your pussy, ass, and breasts, so go give them what they want."

"Ok, anything else?" Aoi asked.

"Just that you go wild on them."

"Yes sensei." She nodded before walking into the room. She gave it a knock and slowly opened. "Hello? I'm here."

"Sweet!" spoke a man as she entered and saw two men who looked pudgy with short black scraggly hair and already naked. "Me and my brother thought we were gonna be waiting all day."

"So what do you want me to do?" Aoi asked.

"Jump in the pool and we will talk." Said the other brother.

She nodded and slowly moved down in the water while they did the same and blushed when they started grabbing at her chest with perverted grins. 'Oh no! Not perverts!'

"He he he."

"He he he."

"I knew her tits were big, but these are like out of a hentai!"

"Yeah! And oh kami, milk!"

"Yeah! So much milk!"

"Ah~!" she gasped while milk started leaking out with the two men moving down to lick it up with drool. She then felt their dicks rubbing her nipples before the brothers looked ready to insert them into it. 'Eep!'

"Think we can get them to fit?"

"Only one way to tell."

And cue both brother pushing their ducks into the nipples while thrusting as hard as they could.

"Aaah!" cried out Aoi at the sudden sensation and rush. "D-Don't go so fast!"

They ignored her while thrusting their dicks into the nipples while the milk swished around making her moan out loud.

"Fuck! It's like fucking a pussy!"

"Yeah! And I want to see them grow like in those crazy hentai!"

"Oh! Let's try!"

"Aaaah!" moaned Aoi each time they slammed into her nipples making her groin grow warm from the sensation, although not a new one, she's just usually used for her pussy since her breasts tended to smother the men or take up too much space.

Both brothers kept this up while Aoi started to feel the dicks twitching like mad.

"I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too brother!"

Aoi moaned before sperm went into her nipples and began to inflate her chest. "AAAAAH!"

"Take in our dick juice Aoi-chan!"

"Because we will keep this up all day!"

"AAAAAAAHH!" she moaned while shivering and felt her own pussy juice trickle down her legs.

The sperm kept on pouring into Aoi's nipples as secretly, both brothers used special drugs to give them enough stamina to keep pouring out sperm for a day, all because they were boob fanatics.

They pulled their dicks out and sprayed sperm on the breasts with Aoi panting while seeing them still rock hard.

"Time for the ultimate boojob!"

"Yeah, you can get it, after me that is."

"No way, I called dibs!"

"No it's mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

Aoi groaned while feeling very tired as while she was the most endowed, she didn't have the best stamina or endurance. She looked down at her chest and felt close to tears because of them and sniffled which the brothers noticed.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?"

"Sniff." Aoi sniffed. "My boobies…."

"What's wrong with them? Did we get too rough? I knew you went wild brother!"

"No I didn't!"

"They're...sniff….too big!" She cried out making the two men jump and move over to rub her back.

"It's alright Aoi-chan."

"Yeah, your tits are amazing."

"N-No they aren't!" She cried while the brothers knew that if someone heard this, they will break one of the major rules of the academy.

Don't hurt the girls in anyway shape or form.

"All they are is annoying! I can't do anything without them getting in the way." She sniffled. "I-I just want them to s-s-shrink!"

"It'll be alright Aoi-chan."

"Yeah, your breasts can be really useful."

"How?!" She cried out.

"They can be used like an extra pair of pussies."

"Yeah! I bet you get rich from all of them wanting just to feel them."

"N-No they don't! They run from my killer b-b-boobies!" she sniffled. "They s-say they're too big and can't get enough room to fuck my pussy or butt!"

Both brothers felt bad for their actions before getting an idea and whispered. "Say, want us to show you how great boobs are?"

She sniffled and nodded. She then saw them moving on her breasts and started playing with the nipples and studied them for some reason.

"Mmmm, yep. Cute as a button, right brother?"

"I could fall asleep on them and have sweet dreams."

"And they are perfect for feeding people." The brother said. "They're very soft."

She blushed hearing that and moaned the more they rubbed and played with the nubs.

They kept this up while saying very nice compliments to her chest, which was much nicer than most people's comments on them.

"I can't take it, I gotta smother my dick between them!"

"Me too, and this time." The older brother said. "We'll be very gentle."

She blushed and saw them moving with one sliding his dick between her chest from above and the other from below, both helping squeeze her tits against them both making them groan with smiles.

"Ah!"

"Ah!"

"Ah!"

"Ah!"

Aoi moaned while feeling her breasts jiggle like crazy from the thrusting while the brothers kept on pushing their dicks deeper into the cleavage. She felt how hard and warm they felt with the thrusts splashing the water around. 'Oh! This feels good!'

The brothers kept on thrusting while milk oozed out of the nipples and filled the pool up.

"Oh god! These titties could put any grown woman's to shame!"

"Yeah! And they are like jelly! So soft and sticky!"

Aoi moaned while feeling her body getting warmer and warmer. "A-Are they really they good?"

"Yes!"

"We're about to blow!"

"Let's give her a facial!"

Both brothers came while their sperm covered the entire pool. Aoi moaned as it covered her breasts and face.

"Oh~" she moaned while feeling very sticky as the sperm kept on pouring out of the brother's dicks.

"Wow, you look even more cute Aoi-chan."

"Yeah! And you look sexy as a model!"

She blushed while getting more sperm on her hair and face. "R-Really?"

"Hell yeah!" they gave two thumbs up.

She moaned while her pussy got wet as milk and sperm filled the entire room. 'I-I'm...cute….'

"Now do you see? Big breasts are the best."

"Yeah. Especially yours."

"Ah...ah…" Aoi panted while more sperm was shot at her face.

"Now it's time for me to take your ass."

"And then your pussy."

"Ah….ah…..ah…." 'Oh kami…'

They moved around her with their dicks rubbing against the holes and sandwiched her in between them.

"Oooh~" she moaned while the dicks pushed into her body and felt them hitting her sensitive spots. "AH!"

Both kept on thrusting while their cocks began to twitch again. "Get ready for our sperm Aoi-chan!"

"Ah! Ah! AHHHH!" she let out before feeling their sperm explode inside her. Her stomach expanded from the amount getting poured into her before she fainted from her lack of stamina.

"Oh fuck yeah! Her pussy is so snug and tight!"

"And the drug is working!" The older brother grinned as they kept on pouring out sperm into her body while not realizing they will keep pouring into her and turning the room into a mess.

(Later)

Aoi sighed while waking up and saw the brothers now very skinny and looked very tired as they floated on the now cum, juice and milk covered pool as the room was a gigantic mess. "What a nap." she looked at her breasts and touched them before moving them over and saw the brothers weekly grab them while letting out groans.

"Ugh….."

"Ah….grr…."

'Wow, even when they look tired they like them. Maybe having them be so big isn't such a bad thing after all.' She thought before getting up and started walking away with her clothes and cash. 'But first, get cleaned. And then I'll make my boobies even bigger~'

(Timeskip)

It was a quiet day at the academy, lots of fucking, lots of pregnancies, and several lovey dovey couples being made every hours of the day.

One of the girls though was currently taking notes in class with a smile and hum.

This girl was a short girl with long blond hair that covered her face, dark blue eyes, wearing a tight green blouse with overalls and pants that showed her PPP cup chest and massive ass.

"And that girls is how you keep your gag reflex from swallowing." The teacher said. "Any questions?"

Cue several hands being raised.

"Alright, how about-" she was cut off when she heard a knock on the door. "Um who's there?"

"Open the door now!"

She stiffened hearing the voice while several students looked lost. "Um, it's unlocked."

A man rushed in with a noticeable midnight shave while having short brown hair with a grey business suit and looked mad. "Are you a worker here?"

"I'm a teacher. And you are interrupting my class."

"Teacher? The only thing you're teaching these girls is how to be sluts!" he snapped while gesturing to the class. "I don't know how you stay open and I don't care, but what I do know is that you have my daughter here."

"Daughter?" The teacher asked confused.

"Yes, the daughter my no good wife took." he frowned while pulling out some papers and handed them to her. "Me and her had a divorce years ago when my daughter was just born and my whore of a wife took her away. I finally managed to get the chance to find her and take her back after showing examples of her being a lousy mother, do you know where a Miko Kurana is?"

"Um….." She sweatdropped. "We have a girl named Miko, but the woman you're talking about isn't a whore. She's a Sex ED teacher." 'Great, another crazy. This is the tenth one this week!'

The man frowned in complete rage. "Well to me she is one! I mean who would send their own daughter to a school in this place that encourages young kids to be prostitutes!?"

One of the students smirked. "One that wants to express themselves, especially from an ugly morherfucker like you."

The other girls giggled at that.

"See? I tried finding your headmaster but he wasn't in his office. Now tell me where I can find my daughter right now."

"For what reason?" The teacher asked while trying to keep the peace.

"To keep her from getting the wrong idea. I'm going to raise her the way she should have. With a loving home and a normal life without having to worry about STDS! Now tell me."

"..."

"WELL?!"

"You do realize in this establishment, we make sure STDs are nonexistent while allowing our students to live normal lives. What you are saying is the opposite of what this academy stands for. What life would Miko live in if she knows nothing about you or vice versa."

"Well it'll be a life that'll keep her safe. I mean for kami sake, you let any stranger with money in to fuck them! Who's to say one of them doesn't try to kidnap them or worse? This situation isn't for her and I'm getting her out of here!"

"Did you read the academy rule book?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I should take the words in a small book from a seedy place like this." he remarked sarcastically with a glare. "Answer me or else, do you know where she is or not?"

"You should because if you read chapter three, you would understand that unless the guardian has permission from the headmaster AND the child in question, they cannot leave the school. And Miko's guardian is her mother, not you."

"WHAT?!"

"So unless you have the headmaster's permission and the students permission, she will be staying right here. Or do you want a lawsuit?"

"The only lawsuit here will be on you and the nutcase who thinks this is a good place for kids!" He snapped.

"It is a good place for those that want to be here. Now, you are interrupting my class." She pointed at the door. "It's best you leave before I get security."

He scowled at her and glanced at the class before walking. "Fine, but I'll be back."

The blond girl looked up from her book and raised an eyebrow. 'Weirdo.'

(Later)

"Hey Miko, why was that mister looking for you? All I heard from gym was he barged in and was asking for you."

"No idea." She shrugged while eating some ramen. "Something about taking me away, to me he's weird and mom wouldn't like it."

"Woah, creepy."

"Yep, and kinda out of it. I mean he's acting like a drunk with his logic, I like my life."

"Yeah, who wouldn't like it?"

"Bakas." She giggled. "And if I do meet him again, I'll kick him in the groin."

"What if he's a client?"

"Then I'll kick him and then take his money, I'm not fucking a creep like him."

"Not the first time." remarked the girl looking away.

"Hey, it was my first time." Miko huffed while eating her ramen quickly. "Nom nom."

As they ate their lunches, both felt safe in the school and were not going to get kidnapped by anyone. But that's when their teacher came walking over.

"Miko, a word."

She blinked. "What's up sensei?"

"I need to let you know that your mother came by to see you."

"She did?" She asked in confusion. "But she's busy with the hospital."

"She will explain when you come to see her, right now."

"Miko's in trouble~" sang the other girl with a giggle.

'I hate today.'

(Later)

"Hi mom." Miko smiled while waving to a blond woman with a J cup chest, wide ass, dark blue eyes, and wearing a pink doctor's outfit. "What's going on?"

"Miko, we need to talk."

"About what mom?" She asked while looking very lost.

"About the man who came here to see you."

"Oh him. He's just a creep, why? You know him?"

"Miko, that was your father."

"...what?!"

"But there is a reason you didn't know about him." The woman said. "You see, when you were just a baby, two weeks old, me and him were going through a rough time."

"What?"

"Well, you see….before I became a doctor I was actually an escort, you know escort men around for company and sex."

"Oh."

"And he was a bit….insecure so he had a hard time with girls and relationships until I escorted him." she sighed. "It was a fine time when we spent time together, and he even wanted us to get together and offered to take care of everything, but for me? I liked being an escort since I made good money and was free to get with other men. That of course lead to some conflict when me and him had sex and I got pregnant. He thought you were made from me and a random stranger, but we did a DNA test and it proved you were ours. Of course, that lead to a big fight where he wanted me to stop my job so we could raise you like a 'normal' child, but I had been an escort so long I didn't know what else to do but that."

Miko blinked in shock.

"Then he started to get very mad and began to think I'm being unfaithful. So we fought and I told him I could raise you just fine as an escort. This went on until we filed for divorce, but I got you because the judge was a former client of mine and I got you. It wasn't until after that, that I decided to actually change. I know it sounds hypocritical, but when I saw how many diseases I narrowly could have gotten I realized I needed a career to help keep that from happening. So I worked on my degree to be a doctor and wanted to keep that part of my life hidden, until you were born and then...your body started to change."

"Because of the 'Hooker Gene'?"

"Yes and when your father heard about it he went crazy and started to think everything about sex was bad and well….I didn't want him around so I made sure to file some paperwork to this school for your protection." she frowned. "I know it's sick, but I was worried what might happen if you went to school like other girls. I didn't want to get a call saying you were kidnapped or teased because of this. The only reason I trusted this school was because they've made sure nothing bad happens to the students. Miko I'm so sorry for being a bad mother, I'm just turning you into what I use to be."

"You're not a bad mom. I love having sex and stuff. I mean, you know me." She smiled. "I'm stubborn and free spirited."

"I know, but with your father wanting to take you away, I feel like I could have done better. Even at this school there's danger, and when you grow up and graduate, I won't be able to keep you safe forever. Maybe him coming here is a sign that things should change for the better."

"What? But he's crazy, he acts like I'm a toy yet doesn't know WHO I am as a person! Heck I don't think he knows when my birthday is anymore!" Miko frowned.

"Wrong Miko, your birthday is something he never forgets." sighed her mother. "He's just wanting you to be safe and wants to make up for all the time I took from him to spend with you."

"I get that, but I don't like him. He's bonkers, and if he doesn't know anything about me, I don't want to be his daughter." She huffed in anger.

"Miko." frowned her mother. "If you want to be mad at someone be mad at me, but at least get a chance to talk to him face to face and try to see it from his point of view."

"..." she sighed. "Fine, but if he acts like a crazy or insults you, I'm gone."

'She's just like me.' The mother thought in her head.

"But where is he?" Miko asked.

"Waiting near the gym."

"Alright, see you later." Miko said while walking away.

'I hope she doesn't do anything crazy.'

(Later)

Said girl knocked on the door. "I'm here."

The door opened to show the man who looked at her and blinked. "Are you Miko?"

She deadpanned. "I am you baka."

"Oh god, it's worse then I thought." he remarked looking at her and dropped to his knees with horror. "You...You've really been turned into what your mother is."

Miko deadpanned. "Do you realize that mom is a doctor now? Or are you a baka for not realizing how mad you are."

But the man didn't listen at all. "It'll be alright Miko, daddy will take you far away from this awful place. Damn that woman and that judge for ruining your life."

Miko looked at him before saying. "Mom didn't ruin my life. She helped me actually be accepted."

"How?!"

"By being a headstrong girl." She smiled. "I mean the guys here can be hectic, I'm happy to be open with my sexuality."

"Miko, you have breasts! A young girl like you shouldn't have them that big! And look at what you're wearing!"

She did and blinked. "I picked this out. And the 'Hooker Gene' did this, I'm fourteen."

"Look, I'm sure someday they'll find a cure for this, because having you stay here and learn how to sell your body like a regular hooker is bad! I mean, do you know how many perverts there are with who knows how many diseases?"

"I know, but I still do it because I like having sex." She said. "And everyone here is nice and supportive of my actions. I mean, if I went to a normal school, I might get bullied."

"But you might get kidnapped by some sex fiend who sells little girls on the black market."

"We learn martial arts here." She said while moving to the side and showed off a black belt around her waist. "I'm a mix boxer champ."

He sighed and covered his face. "I'm so sorry Miko-chan, I should have pushed harder to be in your life. I've failed as a father."

She nodded. "You also made mom scared. I mean, mom never looked so sad talking about people before."

He groaned and felt even more guilty. "I didn't mean to, it's just...maybe coming here was a bad idea. I guess I'm just being a bother for you and her."

Miko turned around and gave him a hug. "No you're not. Look, I got angry because I thought you were trying to take me away from my friends. But after hearing about mom's life and your reaction to everything. Well….I'm happy that I have a father that cares, too much maybe, but still cares nonetheless."

He looked at her in surprise and hugged her back while feeling tears in his eyes. "Miko-chan."

"...dad." She said while hugging tighter as the breasts pushed into him.

He stiffened up and quickly broke the hug with a blush and looked away. "C-Can you put something else on?"

"This is my usual attire. All my clothes look like this because they are custom made." Miko said before raising an eyebrow. "Are you...aroused?"

"What?! N-No! Absolutely not!"

"It's fine, you're a man." She smiled. "Plus if you didn't get aroused by boobs, then why would you marry mom?"

"B-Because you're my daughter! It's wrong!" he spoke up before jumping when she reached out and grabbed his groin making him go wide eyed. "Miko!"

"Relax." She said before pulling his pants down. "I'll show you what I learned, free of charge."

"S-Stop t-AH!" he let out before she pushed him on the bed with his dick hard under his underwear.

She smirked before grabbing the balls and rubbed it as she pressed her chest on his face.

"MMMM!" he let out with wide eyes while biting his lip. 'My daughter is actually touching my dick!'

Miko kept on rubbing his balls while moving one hand down to her ass and pulled down her pants and underwear. "I hope you like this, because after today, you will be my sugar daddy~"

'Oh Kami why did she have to say that!' He thought before his crotch started to twitch as Miko moved her ass over the crotch.

"So, want a feel of my asshole or my slit?" she grinned. "Or do you want to feel my breasts?"

"MMMMMM!" He groaned while his reasoning was starting to decay. 'These breasts are some of the biggest I've ever seen!'

"What? You said my asshole?" She teased.

"MMMMMM!"

"My pussy? Ok~" she giggled before moving her slit over the tip. "Get ready to be ridden like a pony!"

"MMMMMMM!" he let out before grabbing her breasts and accidentally squeezed.

Which caused milk to leak out as Miko pushed the dick into her folds.

"Oh~ That felt good, dad. Please take off my blouse." She purred.

'Oh Kami!' He thought while feeling the cock going in the very snug folds while his hands went into autopilot and began undoing the blouse. 'I'm actually inside my little girl!'

Miko felt her breasts getting released while milk flowed from her chest while she began to bob on the hard, twitching dick. "Mmm~"

"M-Miko-chan!" he groaned out while seeing the milk. "Y-You can lactate too?!"

"Yep. All 'Hooker Gene' girls can do that." She said while feeling the cock getting ready to blow. "And are you ready to feel good?"

"N-No!" he let out while groaning and went wide eyed. "Miko-chan! You need to get off!"

"Nope~" She said while feeling the sperm going into her womb and moaned. "Ooooh~ That feels so good dad~"

He groaned and tried grabbing her hips to move her off, but she wrapped her legs and arms around him to hold on.

Miko smirked before bobbing even harder on him as milk lactated out of her nipples and flooded the area. "Mmmm~ Dad, keep it up~"

"Miko! You could get pregnant if I can't pull out!"

"So?" She smirked. "My friends get pregnant all the time, plus I took my pill this morning."

'Oh thank kami!'

"But having your baby might bring all of us closer, you, me, mom, all together in a very sexy and orgy filled family~" she smiled making him pale and shake his head.

"No! No no no nope! As your father I forbid it!"

Miko felt the cock getting harder inside her sperm filled folds. "You sure? Because your dick says otherwise~"

"T-That's just because it's been years! It doesn't know what it wants!"

"It wants me." She said before pushing her breasts down on his face. "Now let's fuck even more~!"

'No! I need to stay strong! I can't give in to my desires!'

(Later)

"Fuck! Your tight little cunt is trying to milk me dry!" he grunted, slamming into her pussy while bouncing her on his dick and held her arms behind her with sperm seeping out.

"Oooh! Dad! Dad! Give me more!"

"You want my dick you little slut? Then take it all! I'm not gonna stop until my dick is soft!"

"Aaaaah~!" She moaned while milk poured from her nipples while not seeing the mother looking from the window and was rubbing her snatch.

'Damn! I want to join in!' she thought while biting her finger. 'He's fucking her like he use to fuck me!'

"Aaaah!" Miko moaned while eyeing the door and winked at her mom. 'Soon mom. Very, very soon~'

(Timeskip)

The father sighed while looking at the mess they made and felt guilty. 'I can't believe I let myself go wild. Way to set an example.'

"Hey dad." Miko smiled. "Thanks for the love."

"Well, you really worked it out of me."

"Well I wanted to see if you actually loved me or just wanted a 'normal' daughter." She said while putting her clothes on. "So want to do it again some time?"

He gulped and looked down at his dick before letting out a sigh. "After what we did? I'd be lying if I said no."

Miko smiled before walking to the door and showed a very horny and drenched mother. "Good because we both want to do it with you~"

Her mom and dad went wide eyed while turning red.

"And then we can be one big old family again. Isn't that great?" She said with a grin.

'Oh boy.'

(Elsewhere)

The man from the beginning was humming as he flipped through a porno magazine before smiling at the audience. "Ah, hello there, I take it you enjoyed a brief tour of the school?"

"No." One guy said. "You forgot about Kanna."

"Oh I didn't forget, I just chose not to show her story." he chuckled. "Not to worry though, there's plenty more girls where they came from, and who knows, we might just get a chance to see a few more that'll really grab your attention."

"But Kanna is cute!"

"Then I guess we'll need some proof that others are interested." he smiled with a glint and winked at the audience before it faded to black. "In the meantime, I have my grand daughters coming over, I'm sure they'd love to meet you."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

If you managed to get the hint, go ahead and make requests for possible sequels.


	107. Chapter 107

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 107

A village gets their eyes open to a huge surprise.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Explosions and clanging of swords and shields filled this once peaceful grassy field with horrible noise. Humans and Monsters alike, screaming in agony as they die!

"Demon Lord Shah-do'h!" Shouted a dirty blonde haired, brown eyed man with light skin and green armor!

"The Hero, Ghaos!" Shouted an ebony haired, tan woman with purple eyes. She wore a black and purple robe.

"Today is when your reign ends!"

"You wish!" That's when she casted a tornado filled with swords!

The hero held his shield up which glowed golden.

"You think my sister's shield will protect you?"

"It can and will!" he spoke before the swords bounced off it and he charged at her.

She charged at him, wrapped in flames. "YAAAAAHHHHHH!"

That's when a huge nuclear explosion happened! The force, scattering hero and villain alike! And when the dust cleared...it was a draw. Both sides groaned while trying to pick themselves up.

The heroes grabbed Ghaos and the demons grabbed Shah-do'h before fleeing the battlefield. At the heroes camp, the nurses were using magic to heal Ghaos. At the castle, the witches were using magic to also heal Shah-do'h.

"Great work out there boss!" Said a dragon the size of a little boy.

"My lord, you were incredible." Said an incubus with a peg leg.

"Thanks, but we were so close!" Said Ghaos and Shah-do'h.

"If only our fights didn't end in catastrophic explosions." Said a woman with 2 pistols. "Then we'd finally get that horrible Demon Lord."

"If only our battles didn't end in draws, then you could finally rip out that man's heart." Said an anthropomorphic crocodile with big boobs.

"Well, the Demon Lord will probably take some time off to heal, so I say it'd be a great time to relax."

"Their hero may be down for the time being, so how's about you all take a break, you all deserve it."

"You might be right." said both.

"Great, enjoy your time off!" Then they used teleportation magic. Both sighed and started to remove their clothes.

That's when Shah-do'h put on a cute red dress and Ghaos put on overalls and a straw hat, then both put a ring on their finger. Shah-do'h walked into a house, pretending to dust as Ghaos started walking in as well.

"Honey, I'm home!"

"Garret!" Squealed Shah-do'h before hugging Ghaos.

"Hey there Shay. Boy, Farmer Minty has been working me to the bone today."

"Are you alright? Do you need a nice warm bath?"

"Yes, and I wouldn't mind if my lovely wife would join me in that bath."

"With pleasure." She kissed his cheek before throwing her dress and undies off.

He grinned while giving her ass a slap.

"Oh!" She moaned.

They walked into the bathroom and then locked the door. Splashing, wet smacks and loud moaning was then heard.

(Later)

Both were now eating, feeding each other.

"Here comes the love train." Said Garret.

"And here comes the love train with it's imported goods." Said Shay.

They fed the other with smiles and chuckled. After eating, they made out on the couch.

'I hope I kill that whore Shah-do'h, I want a safe world before having a baby with Shay.'

'I hope I kill that degenerate Ghaos, I want Garret to live like a king and finally quit his job so he can spend more time fucking me.' they both thought while rubbing each over.

Then after so much lovey dovey stuff and sex, they then stepped out of the house.

"I heard a band is coming to Passion Village." Said Shay.

"Way ahead of you, that's why I've been working so hard." Said Garret before pulling out 2 tickets.

"Really? Front row tickets?"

"Yes, you wouldn't believe the work I had to do to get these." Said Garret.

"Whoa, what did your boss make you did?"

2 weeks ago...

"It's a Golden Goblin! Kill it! It's diamond heart is worth millions!" Shouted Ghaos.

Back to present.

"He made me make 10 hay bales in 2 minutes." He lied.

"What horrible torture." Said Shay. 'Once I take over the world, Garret's boss will be the first to die! And I'll make him die slowly as my minions gangbang his wife! IN QUICKSAND!'

"So, ready to go?"

"Yes!" She then grabbed his hand and ran to town square.

When they got there they took their seats.

"Hello Passion Village, the Mayor informed me that exactly every villager would be here because you care for each other so much. So I should expect a full house!" Screamed a crazed voice as a silhouette appeared from the smoke.

They all cheered.

"Woooo, look at all these couples...huh, I don't see any children at all. Eh, I won't judge yah for not wanting kids."

'We'll have kids after our enemy is dead.' Thought them both.

"Anyways, we are...The Dyslexic Nomads! Let's rock!" Then they started playing. "Ooooh, I can't read. No really I can't read! Will someone teach me how to read?"

The crowd cheered while dancing. After the concert, we can now see Garret and Shay staring at each other in bed.

"What do you think? Is there anything that would tear us apart?"

"Nothing."

"Of course nothing, we have been married for 10 years, there's not a day I don't think about you."

"And I you."

They kissed and then went to sleep.

Meanwhile outside the front gates of Passion Village.

"Freaking inquisition, so glad I escaped as the last anti-magician." Said a tan bald man in only his pants, shoes and glasses. "I hope this village can hide me."

"Halt! Who goes there?"

"Oh hello! I'm a...traveling nomad. In search of a place for the night."

"And why should we let you in?"

"Because I have the power disabling spells and I can see a huge surge of dark and light magic all around your village."

"Tch, yeah right, like we haven't heard that one before."

That's when, with a clap of his hands, the 2 guards transformed.

"What in the world?"

"Whoa!"

"Lina Leopard!?" Gasped the male guard.

"Garbage Punch!?" Gasped the female guard.

"See? Told you."

They stopped paying attention and were now looking awkwardly at each other.

"So all those times I've been sucking YOUR dick?"

"Yep. So I've been married to my arch nemesis this whole time?"

"And we've been unknowingly giving each other the most intense nights in bed ever..."

Then were embarrassed at what they told each other during battle and comparing it to what they've told each other in bed.

"Let's talk about this tomorrow night."

"Yeah." Then they looked away awkwardly. Thinking about all the hot and steamy sex they had.

Meanwhile the Anti-Magician found his way to the mayor's house.

'I'm sure the leader here will be more understanding.' He rang the doorbell and was swiftly answered.

"Yes?"

"Are you the mayor?"

"Yes?"

"Good, please gather all of your citizens, I sense a high level of dark and light magic and I'm seeing no battles between good and evil here."

"And you are?"

"I'm M. D."

"M. D. ?"

"Mac Dick, I was given 2 first names, but no last name."

"Well Mac Dick..." He tried not to laugh. "If you can really prove there as much magic in this as you say, then I'll make you the mayor."

"You really wanna take that bet?"

"I have a gambling problem."

"Welp, hope you're ready for me to be the next mayor." He laughed. That's when the door was slammed in Mac Dick's face.

The next morning, everyone was gathered in the middle of town. All of them murmuring in confusion.

"What do you think is happening? Everyone seems worried." Said Garret.

"No idea." Shay replied.

"Citizens. I've placed a bet with this...Anti-Magician. He says that there's a lot of dark and light around this village. If he's right, then he becomes the new mayor."

The villagers gasped. Garret and Shay shuddered.

'Oh no, Garret's gonna find out.'

'Oh-no, Shay's gonna find out.'

"Now for my magic disabling field." he held his staff up which began to glow. "Staff, staff oh stupid staff! Disable the magic spells that have been cast all over this village!" he chanted before a beam shot up into the air. It created shockwaves that covered every citizen.

"There's something I need to-" Garret and Shay were too late as they transformed back into Ghaos and Shah-do'h. Their eyes widened with others getting changed too.

"Shay?"

"Garret?"

"Y-You...

"You're the hero?!"

"You're the demon lord!?"

That's when they started thinking back.

*flashback.*

"You may kiss the bride."

"Aaaah no, I think what the audience wants is a live fucking!" Said Garret.

"Yeah!" The witnesses cheered.

"Oooh! Let's do it!" Shay agreed.

"No! Not in God's house- aw-man, really?"

They passionately fucked as the witnesses jacked off and fingered themselves to the show.

*another flashback.*

"Yeah! Bathe in my jizz woman!"

"Oh yes! I love how your balls never run out of cum!"

*another flashback.*

"And the winners of risking it day are Garret and Shay! This man dumped a whopping 12 gallons of cum and Shay has a functioning womb, Garret is not sterile, in fact the doctor said he's very alpha and productive, but she somehow still ain't preggers!" The mayor explained as Garret peed for a very long time.

*flashback over.*

"..." Both stared awkwardly as more heroes and villains freaked out about who their spouse(s) was.

"Mad Dodgeball?!" Shrieked a woman.

"Math Queen!?" Shouted a man.

"Juan Ortega Jr?"

"Dark Juan Ortega Jr.?"

"Good-Bad!?"

"Bad-Good!?"

"Noooooo! My handsome husbands are the fatass Porter Twins."

"Whoa little brother, we've been trying to kill Hope Lordston for years and we didn't even realize she's been choking on our dicks for 7 years."

"I know right?"

Everyone was stunned, figuring out their lover has been their arch enemy this whole time.

"I'll be taking that hat and sash." smirked the anti-magician snagging the items. "Hello villagers, I'm your mayor now! So let's rename this Passion Village to Madick Ville! What do you say..."

The heroes and villains were still freaking out about the one(s) they married.

"Hey guys, what's the matter?"

"I've been spending my life trying to kill my spouse!" They all shouted.

"Wait, you mean everyone here is married? No single people?"

"Well there's me." Said the former mayor. "But seeing that everyone is married and everyone were secretly the other's arch nemesis the whole time is surprising me as well."

"Wow, isn't this awkward...I better split before a good vs evil all-out brawl breaks out, but then again, I can upload such an awesome video and upload it to the closest magic mirror."

"Ghaos..."

"Shah-do'h..."

"What happens now?"

"I don't know. I always imagined us having a kid after I made this world a safe world."

"And I always imagined you in my arms after making you my king..."

They were unsure of themselves, but that's when.

"Oooooh!" Moaned a couple who were fucking in the middle of the crowd.

"Screw my evil intentions, I love you Power Flow Maiden!" Shouted a lizard man.

"Knife Scales, keep fucking me, I don't wanna kill you anymore, I'd never think that way about my husband!" Moaned out Power Flow Maiden.

"I'll make sure you give birth to every egg I put in you!"

That's when everyone looked back at their spouse.

"Fuck it, we've been married for a lot of years, I'm not throwing that away because we were hero and villain." Said Ghaos.

"Ditto." Said Shah-do'h. "Now take me here and now."

He grabbed her and she then used magic to make his dick bigger. "I'm gonna really show you what my 'sword' can do now."

"Do it! Defeat me!"

He then struck! Making the demon lord moan, but not in pain this time, but in pleasure.

"Oh yes! Slay me!" She moaned out as Ghaos thrusted like a warrior! Eventually, everyone started fucking.

"Oh shit, this is hot." Said the Mac Dick, watching it all from where he was standing. "Wish I had someone." Said Mac Dick before turning to the former mayor.

"What the fuck are you looking at?"

"You know what I do when I disable transformation magic?"

"What?"

"I actually store the energy to use in normal spells." He then pulled out a magic vial of transformation magic energy. "From old man to hot young and dumb bimbo, take that!"

"Wait what?!" The vial hit the former mayor in the face and the transformation magic changed him into a her. Silver hair, huge rack, huge hips, and she wore a dunce cap, to show dumb she was.

"Perfect."

"What does perfect mean?"

"It's what you'll be when you learn how to suck dick properly."

"Yay!"

It was a passionate sweaty day in Passion Village.

Later...

Both armies were facing each other, at the ready. Swords, shields, spears, tridents, axes, clubs, staffs, gauntlets, maces, arrows, guns, fangs and claws all itching to kill.

"There they are." Whispered Shah-do'h.

"On the count of 3, we reveal ourselves."

"One." Said Ghaos.

"Your face makes me wanna vomit." The incubus with a peg leg said to the woman with double pistols.

"Two." Said Shah-do'h.

"Your scaley butt doesn't make me hard." The short dragon said to the busty crocodile.

"Three." Both said before poking their head of the bushes.

"Ghaos!/Shah-do'h!" Both sides gasped.

"Why were you in the bushes with the enemy?" Asked a shirtless barbarian with an axe.

"Why are you holding the enemy's hand?" Asked a nerd in a goblin cosplay.

They then hugged and showed both sides their wedding rings. That made both sides gasp again.

"I know, we were surprised to figure it out too." Said Ghaos.

"But after seeing 2 enemies suddenly start fucking, we decided to just keep loving each other." Said Shah-do'h.

"But he's a human!"

"But she's a witch!"

"So? Love can always break through any obstacle?"

"It's still gross."

"Don't care, we're calling truce, also, keep in mind, this man is my husband, and with that logic, he is now your king."

That made the monsters groan.

"Oh go to Hell why don't you?"

"Great job with being a peacemaker, boss." Said the short dragon.

"Thank you. Now then...demons and my grand army...I know very well that you've got some repressed sexual feeling towards the opposing side."

"Who told you that!?" Shouted the 2 blushing armies.

"Your queen has seen your dreams." Said Ghaos to the demon army. "And I've heard so much sleep talking from all of you." He said to his own army.

That made both sides look away from the other.

"It's the truth, aint it?" Said Ghaos.

They were now grasping a shoulder, some nonchalantly coughing.

"Guys, your leaders are lovers, stop keeping your true feelings for the other one a secret." Said Shah-do'h.

"As your leaders we order you to be truthful, or else."

"Okay! I admit it! I wanna fuck the incubus guy!" Shouted the bikini woman.

"And I actually like my lizard men short!" Shouted the anthro croc.

"I've wanted to use my Incubus charm on the swimsuit model, but only after we took over the world." Said the incubus with a peg leg.

"I actually like my lizard women fat." Said the short dragon.

Then the other soldiers were all admitting to their crushes.

"See? Now how's about we have big ball, to unite us all?"

"YEAH!" Shah-do'h agreed. "Come my demons, I must get you all dressed up for tonight."

"Alright my army, let us tell the King of this kingdom that everything is okay...and that we may need to use his castle's ballroom for tonight."

"Are you sure he'll let us?"

"His specific order was end all the destruction in any means necessary, and this will count."

Later...

The king was astonished at the news. "You married the Demon Lord...you truly are amazing Ghaos."

"Thank you."

"Hold on, you're gonna let this commoner have our ballroom for the night?" Said the queen of the kingdom.

"I gave him the order to end the destruction in any way."

"But you certainly meant killing the Demon Lord, right?"

"Initially, yes, but Ghaos was able to be a peacemaker, and I really love peace."

"Ugh, must you be such a pushover?"

"That's not what your sister said." he muttered before turning back to Ghaos. "Please, have a fun ball, I'm gonna go to this Passion Village and have him make my wife less of a bitch."

"Yes your majesty."

Later that night...both sides met, in formal wear.

"Darling!" Shouted Shah-do'h.

"Honey!" Shouted Ghaos as they ran over, hugged, then kissed.

"Alright everyone, walk up to your crush and take their hand, claw, etc." Both said before they started waltzing.

Both sides blushed while too nervous.

"You w-wanna dance, shorty?" The anthro croc asked the short dragon.

"Y-yes...or we could t-talk while raiding the buffet table."

"I'm fine with either."

"Let's just go find a quiet place and fuck."

"Now you're talking." She then picked him up and walked away.

"So, I was able to charm you without even using my incubus charm."

"Yeah, you're very hot."

"Well you got a nice rack."

"And if you're a good date, you'll get to touch them."

"Oh I intend to."

All the other minions were either dancing, sitting with their date and eating, or taking them to a quiet spot. With some even talking about baby names.

"Everything is going along perfectly." Said Ghaos.

"Ooooh, look at all the love, this was kinda part of my goal."

"You were gonna use us humans as breeding stock?"

"It's embarrassing, but demons can't breed with each other, they need humans."

"Why? That feels counterproductive."

"Well you humans are so scared of us, that we had to do things by force."

"That's actually a good point."

"Now fuck me!" Shah-do'h grabbed Ghaos and they fucked under the table.

Later...

And so a peace treaty was written and the demons and humans now live side by side. There might be an overpopulation problem with how many human/demon couples are rapidly making babies, but regardless, there was peace.


	108. Chapter 108

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 108

A mother ends up the mother to several monster kids.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Esther La'belle, this 7 foot tall red head, with the green eyes, in the purple business suit was walking home. She was tired and felt like just passing out the moment she reached her house.

She climbed the steps and still had the strength to turn the key. 'I wish my cat, Xander could open doors.' When it opened she groaned and walked in. "Xander, I'm home."

The cat was nowhere to be found as she walked in.

"Xander? Where are you? Mommy needs something soft to hug right now." She then heard laughing. 'Th-that came from the bedroom...please tell me Xander turned into human, please tell me Xander turned into a human.' She thought moving towards the room cautiously.

She then pulled out her pepper spray from her purse. She grabbed the knob and swung it open. "Holy cow!" She gasped.

"Mommy's home!" Cried the monster children.

She dropped her spray and gawked. "Who are you children and how'd you all get in my house?"

"I'm Wendy the Possessed Sword." Said the sword with red and gold hilt and red and gold sheath. "I'm 6 this year."

"I'm Django the Skeleton." Said the skeleton in shorts, shirt and baseball cap. "Same age as Wendy, but I'm 2 months younger.

"I'm Daigo the Ningen." Said the pale white humanoid wearing a red shirt and black pants. "I'm 7."

"I'm Terry the Monster." Said the Jim Henson style puppet. He had magenta fur, cartoonish eyes and a green nose. "I'm the youngest at 5."

"And last but not least! I am Skyla the Angel!" Shouted the girl who looked like Esther. She had a purple toga and her wings were shaped like a macaw's wings and her wings were also colored like a macaw's. "I'm the oldest at 8!"

"And..."

"We're your kids!"

"My kids?" She questioned. "Get real, I'd definitely remember adopting 5 cuties."

"But we're not adopted, mother. You gave birth to us all." Said Skyla.

She raised an eyebrow before sighing and rubbed her head. "It's official, I got worked so hard I'm imagining things."

"Are you saying you forgot what you did 8 years ago?" Asked Skyla. "Father said and I quote 'were a loose woman.' One I am disappointed, but 2 I'm so happy that I'm a big sister."

"What? What are you-wait a sec!"

*Flashback.*

"So you figured out how to make a baby be born instantly?" Asked a younger Esther.

"Yessiree little sis. If these notes are correct, I can make a woman give birth instantly so they won't get burdened for 9 months."

"That's good because I kinda fucked up with this angel guy..."

"Okay..." Esther's brother then made hand signs while chanting and holding a red bead necklace. "HNGH!"

"Whoa! Okay...that is painful!" She shouted as she fell to the floor and Skyla being born. "Awww...hello there."

"Waaaaah!"

That's when a heavenly light broke through the ceiling and took baby Skyla away.

"I'll be sending her to her father, and also thank you for not aborting her." Said God.

And when the heavenly light vanished...

"That was pretty weird." Said her brother.

*flashback over.*

'And it happened like that everytime a one night stand got me pregnant.' Thought Esther. 'No wonder I don't remember these kids, they get taken from me after they're born.'

"Mommy? Are you ok?"

"Uh...yeah. But I have a question...where are your dads?"

"They went off to fight in a war." Said Wendy. "A man who says he swallowed up Odin wants to take over the world?"

'Yikes.'

"So...will you let us stay here? We wanna spend time with you mama." Said Django.

"Please please please?"

'Ooh boy, what am I gonna do? Can't send them to Lloid, my brother will conduct experiments on them. Can't put them in an orphanage, they have me as a living relative until their dads come home...if any come at all. But then again...my loose attitude is because I don't like coming to this lonely place...'

"Pwease mommy?"

'But now that I think about it...I won't be a lonely woman with a cat anymore, I'll have a family to look after...' realizing this, she smiled. "Oh what the hay, come to mommy!"

"Yay!" They all ran over, and hugged Esther.

She smiled from their grips just as Xander walked by.

"Meow..."

"So...your school isn't too far is it?" She asked.

"No." Daigo gave her a note that had the address to their school.

"Sweet, this is on the way to work."

"Can you drive us?"

"Yeah, tomorrow I'll get a big breakfast ready, and then we'll be off to school."

"YAY!"

'These kids are loud, but at least I can look forward to someone being here when I get home.'

(Later)

It was the next morning...

"Mmmh...good morning handsome. It feels good when you rub against me..." Esther murmured before hearing giggling. "Huh?" She then threw off the covers to see her kids hugging her. 'Yikes, I can't believe I mistook them for a hot guy.'

"Morning mommy/mama." They all greeted.

"Alright kids...do you guys have a change of clothes?"

"Yeah, our bags are over there." Skyla pointed.

"Good, all of you take a shower while I get breakfast ready."

"Ok!" As they all started taking their clothes off, Esther got to work on eggs, bacon and hot dogs.

"Meow."

"Morning Xander, great to know it's payday, today." She said before throwing the cooked bacon into a big plate. "I'm gonna take these kids to a fun place tonight so we can break the ice. Last night didn't really count, they just explained why they're here."

"Meow."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, the chicken and tuna food like always." She said, opening a can of catfood. "Sometimes you can get so impatient."

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Daigo was scrubbing Skyla's back and Django was polishing Wendy, while Terry was singing while using the loofah as a microphone.

"Thanks for polishing me Django, sure you don't wanna bathe with us?" Asked Wendy.

"Wendy, I'm a skeleton, I don't need to take a shower."

"But don't you get dirty?"

"Nope, I'll be fine."

"Ok."

After getting changed, the kids got breakfast and were now off to school.

"Momma, why does this car smell bad?" Asked Terry.

"Uh..."

At Esther's office.

"Hey Esther." Said a douchebag looking man.

'Ew, not this guy again.'

"I noticed you failed to make Dirk take the hint to come to your place and fuck you..."

"I'm never taking you to my place Lex, ever." she cut him off with a frown.

"Now why you gotta be so cruel to me sweet buttcheeks?"

"Because you're a womanizer and...maninizer who's really rude and smells like the cheapest cologne around."

"Hey now, I'm no maninizer."

"Oh really? You flirted with Jason and Laurence, the 2 manliest guys in this office 2 days ago and then bragged about your threesome the next day."

"They don't count."

"What about the time you asked for a threesome with Gary and Leslie?"

"One of them was a girl."

"And you bragged about how you took Gary's foot long dick up your butt."

"Okay, I might be a little bi...but I'm still not a maninizer."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm telling you, just let us fuck for one night."

"No, and this should scare you into making you leave me alone." She then showed Lex, a picture of her kids on her phone. "I just took in 5 kids."

"Woah would you look at the time? I better get back to work."

She smirked and then got back to work herself. A coworker passing by couldn't help but overhear.

'Esther got kids!? Gotta tell the boss to raise her pay, she may not be making enough now that she's a parents with mouths to feed.' Thought the panicking coworker.

(Later)

At school, the children were having lunch together.

"Whoa Skyla...since when did an angel as faithful as you start having lunch with monsters?" Asked her friend.

"Ever since I figured out I was a big sister." she smiled while eating a sandwich.

"Big sister?"

"Yes, all 4 of these younger children, are my half siblings and I couldn't be happier." She said, hugging Django and Terry.

bed

"Aw, how cute...so...are you now changing your views on monsters?"

"Slightly for now."

"What do you mean?" asked Django.

"Well, I'm still not sure about this cohabitation between humans and monsters. Humans are so weak that monsters could hurt them."

"Nobody will hurt mommy when she has me." Said Wendy.

"I know, but humans are more fragile than they like to think."

"Well good to know human/monster couples are the new normal." Said a hall monitor who walked on by.

"Yeah, I just hope I have a reason to show love for all monsters, not just my family."

Later...Esther was in her boss' office.

'Oh boy, what does the chief want?'

"Hello Esther."

"Hey there chief..."

"It's come to my attention that you're a mother of 5 now."

"Wait, who told you?"

"A coworker I won't give the name to, overheard it."

"Ah. So what? What if I have 5 kids? Gonna do something unfair?"

"What? No, no, nothing like that."

"Then what?"

"Well, I assume that a single mother like you may need all the help she can with 5 kids. So I'll give you a raise."

"Wait, really?"

"Really, you want those 5 mouths fed each day while making sure there's still a roof over your heads, right?"

"Of course."

"Wonderful, now here, this is your new check." Then he gave her 50 dollars. "Plus a bonus so you can enjoy a night out with them."

"Chief, why are you so awesome?"

"Because I love kids, infact, you wouldn't believe how many grandkids I've got."

"Do I wanna know?"

"Well, it's certainly 3 times my own kids."

"Woah."

"Yeah, me and my wife had so many kids that we needed seperate rooms on separate floors."

"Now that's too much info."

"I know, enjoy the rest of your day, and make sure those reports are done before the end of the week."

"Yes sir."

After work, and after all the homework was done, it was time for a special bar in this city, a bar specifically for children.

"Welcome to Soda Clown's Sugar Bar. Please, enjoy our wide selection of soda as you act like a cowboy from the old west, yeehaw!" Said a cowboy clown before he honked his nose.

The five kids laughed before going over to take a table.

'Wow, this place looks just as good as when I was a kid. Kinda crappy, but at least it's fun.' She thought as a cork flew by her head.

"Oops, sorry lady." Said a 9 year old boy.

"Ethan, you should really be more careful. Sorry ma'am." Said a woman who was wearing a whore get-up.

"It's fine." 'Is she really wearing that out in public?' Esther then found the table her kids were at. "Alright gang, here are the cork guns and here's the ammo." She said, putting down 2 buckets of corks.

"Thanks mommy." The kids took the guns and pockets full of corks before running off.

"If you shoot a stranger, say sorry." She called over.

Then the kids were chasing each other.

"Ah! Right in my...eye socket!" Laughed Django.

"Gotcha!.

"Thanks for taping my sheath closed." Said Wendy. "Now I can hit back corks and not slice anybody up."

"No problem." Said Terry before shooting his puppeteer.

"Ow! Watch it kid, I'm the reason you're alive."

"Oops."

That's when Skyla and Daigo were having a stare down.

"I've beaten you many times at 1, 2, Switch, we all know who'll draw 1st." Said Daigo.

"Doesn't matter, as long as I can dodge, then hit you."

"Give it your best shot."

The angel took that dare and fired at the Ningen. Daigo fired his cork and it hit the incoming cork, but Skyla was a fast reloader and fired her 2nd shot! "Eat that!"

"Dag nabbit! Best 2 out of 3?"

"Bring it on."

Esther was sitting at the table, drinking some soda. "Not sure what some people's problem with Stars and Stripes soda is, it tastes okay." She said as more corks zoomed by.

"Esther?" Gasped a guy in a costume.

"Cowboy Cal?"

"No, it's me your little bro." He then took off the mask.

"Of course you're working here Lou."

"Does that mean all 5 kids are here?"

"Yeah, you wanna meet them, and try to be a cool uncle? You can't pull off being cool."

"I can so!"

"You're single because all of your attempts to be cool failed."

"Oh yeah? Well you just sit here and watch how I do." He walked up to Django. "What up, squirt? I'm challenging you to a dance off!" That's when everyone opened fire on Lou. "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Back off stranger!" Said Terry as his puppeteer helped him with reloading.

"Wait, ow! I'm not a stranger!"

"Don't worry kids, it's your uncle Lou."

"We have an uncle?"

"Yes, you do." He then took off the mask. "Hey there, I witnessed all 5 of your births."

"...uncle!"

"Why don't we talk after hours? You can just keep shooting me."

"Ok!"

Once the soda bar was closed, we now see Lou hanging with the kids.

"So, what are you kids into?"

"Music." Said Terry.

"Cartoons." Said Wendy.

"Math." Said Django.

"Comic books." Said Daigo.

"Boys." Said Skyla.

'That last one is gonna be heck on my sister.'

"Sorry for shooting yah Uncle Lou." Said Terry.

"No problem, all part of my job."

"To be a target?"

"Yeah, kids just love attacking people in costume."

"We could tell."

"So, I was there at your births, but it seems that God himself came down and made your dads take responsibility for you guys. Ask your mother what that means when you're teenagers."

"Ok."

"Now, who wants to see magic?"

"We do!"

"Alright! Now watch." He said, pulling out a clear bottle. "With a wave of my hand...presto!" He said, showing a miniature Terry and Wendy inside.

"Ah! How'd we get in here?"

"I don't know!"

"Wow!"

"Unlike Ms. Office job here, I got a job that's actually fun."

"I will remember that." Esther said before whacking Lou at the back of the head.

"Ow!"

"Kids, say bye to uncle Lou."

"Bye Uncle Lou."

As they all got into the car... 'Well, I didn't really get a chance to talk with them, but the weekend is coming up, I'll try then.' She thought.

The next day, the kids were eating cereal while watching Saturday Morning cartoons.

"Oh-no, Electroman 2's aura is overflowing! He's gonna kill me!" Panicked the expendable super villain.

"Super Overdrive: Spider Thread Brutality!"

"Aaaah!"

'Wow, kids cartoons are more violent than when I was a kid.' She thought before she asked them a question. "So kids, wanna take turns and tell me what your lives before me were like?"

They turned off the TV.

"I thought you'd never ask." Said Skyla as she jumped onto the couch, next to Esther.

"Can I start off?" Asked Terry.

"Why of course little brother."

"Great, so back when I lived in a happy place called Lucky Street, I had a lot of fun adventures. Me and my dad would teach kids alphabet and counting, we'd sing songs, and help fix friendships. There was at times explosions from Bomby the Mouse, but I was happy for all the friends I made."

"Wait you were near bombs?!"

"Don't worry mom, I'm kinda a live action cartoon character, I'll be fine as long as I don't catch fire, and if I can find a new puppeteer incase my current one dies."

'I still find it weird that I fucked a puppet.' Thought Esther. 'I can't remember how that worked.'

"My turn." Said Django.

'How a skeleton got me pregnant, I'll never know.'

"For me I'm interested in math because without it, we really wouldn't have lots of the stuff we do now."

"That's great, but what about where you lived?" Asked Esther.

"Ah, I lived in an ancient native american burial ground. The skeletons there were super nice to me and my dad. I soaked up their culture, we also scare off any uncaring rich guys who think they can build their parking lot, golf course, or summer home over us."

"So you know how to fight like them?"

"Yeah, I'm great with a spear and I'm great at archery."

"Just try not to shoot any arrows in the house."

"Promise."

"I'd like to go next." Said Daigo.

"Go ahead."

"I've traveled the ocean with my dad, we learned everything from how to do Bulgarian folk dancing to how to cook bugs."

"Wow, sounds exciting."

"It was, though Ningen still kinda scare people so it was hard making friends."

"Well sometimes people need to try and keep an open mind."

"Ain't that the truth. So if any of you guys have anything you wanna learn, come to me, I'll teach you."

"My turn! My turn!" Said Wendy. "In an abandoned castle, my father, auntie and many other possessed swords still serve their ghostly king."

"Really? What's he like?" Asked Esther.

"The king has a very sad tale about how he became king. Back when he was a young commoner, he was friends with a princess." Wendy started. "The 10 year old boy and 16 year old girl would play all day long, but then...the princess' betrothed, a hard to work with 17 year old man grew jealous. He made the king banish the boy and his family from their kingdom. The 2 vowed to see eachother again, and then 10 years later. When the king was 20 and the queen was 26, he returned to the kingdom, successfully becoming and as a stroke of luck, was the queen's personal bodyguard. She explained to her old friend how horrible her husband was. Hearing this, he challenged her husband for the throne. A novice knight and a high class fencer, surely it was a sure victory for the villain, but he beat the odds, stabbed the bad king and became the new king, marrying his childhood friend." Wendy explained.

"That's great, but do they have any idea how he died?"

"Yes, my dad told me the sad ending after the happy ending. The queen was 8 months pregnant with the king's heir, and that's when relatives of the evil king came for revenge, with superior weaponry, killing everyone. They all became ghosts hundreds of years later and coincidentally, momma came passing by around the time when the spirits of the dead kingdom appeared."

"My god."

"Yep, and then dad said that's how you 2 met and then had me."

"Which I'll give you more details about when you're much much older."

Then they all turned to Skyla.

"Guess I'm next. Up in Heaven, I was given combat training at 5 years old." Said the 8 year old.

"Combat?"

"Yep, hand to hand, melee weapons, guns and even tanks."

"Is that safe?"

"Yes it is, I'm an angel, so it's my fate to protect the innocence, like a superhero!"

"Fair enough point."

"Me and my father would often spar. Punching each other as hard as we could."

"Whoa, you and your dad punch each other?"

"Yes, he is very tough, and wanted me to be just as tough."

"Well maybe you two can have a rematch later on in life."

"Yeah, if he comes back from the war that is." Said Skyla.

'Hmm...so Terry's got a happy home town, Django has a home grave, Daigo has an adventurous nomadic life, Wendy has a sad and depressing home town, and Skyla...well she lives in Heaven, so no real explanation on that needed.' Thought Esther.

"So now that we've told you about us, how about you, mother? What can you tell us?"

"Me? Oh, I have a boring office job." She said as Xander the cat jumped onto her lap. "Asides from your fathers, I never get a date, and I was very lonely before you all showed up."

"Meow."

"Owning a cat still counts a lonely, Xander." She then cuddled the cat.

"Well when our dads come back, hopefully we can all be a big happy family." Said Wendy.

'Hopefully.'

"Well, now that we know more about each other, how about we go to the park?" Asked Esther, with all the kids agreeing.

"Just remember to dress warm."

Later...

The kids and Esther were running around, playing.

'Wow kids have a lot of stamina.' Thought Esther as she panted.

"Mother, if you wanna chase us down longer, then you should come with me on my morning jogs."

"I...might just do that." She agreed as 3 huge thugs watched them.

"Look at that boys."

"Yeah, a hot mom and her defenseless children."

"Let's take them. The children for ransom, and the milf for fun."

The three men started to make their way over. They grabbed Skyla, Wendy and Daigo 1st, using chlorine towels on them.

"Oh shit! Kids!" Shrieked Esther.

They ran, the thugs managed to get Terry and his puppeteer, then Django. Then they managed corner Esther, knocking her out, then dragging them all to a van, without anyone noticing a thing.

(Later)

All woke up, tied to chairs.

"What the? Kids!?"

"We're okay momma." Said Wendy.

"Grr...how could I have let my guard down? Now my family is in danger!" Skyla said. "I let my father down!"

That's when the door opened. They all turned and saw the three men walk in with smirks.

"Who the fuck are you assholes?"

"Skilled kidnappers. Take the kids outta here, so they don't see what I'll do to their mom."

"Right boss."

All the kids were taken out of the room as the other guy was getting his pants down.

"What are we gonna do? Mother is gonna be violated!" Panicked Skyla.

"I have an idea!" Then Django fell apart!

"Hey! What did you do?"

"Nothing! He just fell to pieces!"

"And now that I'm free of this rope..." That's when an arm reformed and punched one of the 2 in the groin!

"Ooooh!"

"You punk! I'm gonna break all the bones in your body!"

"You can try!" That's when Django's jaw clamped onto the back of his head!

Both arms were now reformed and Django to work on untying Wendy.

"Thanks bro."

Then Wendy freed everyone else.

"Alright, I'm ready to-" Then Skyla was interrupted.

"No!" Said Terry. "Let Jack take care of them."

"Jack?"

"Yeah, the puppeteer." That's when Terry fell to the ground as a huge man, towering over the thugs stood up.

"Holy shit!"

"Time for my revenge for those chlorine towels." He said before cracking his knuckles. The cracking was so loud, it cracked some of the walls. "Go save your mom."

"Grab onto my hilt, big sis." Wendy said to Skyla.

"Ok." Skyla now wielded Wendy and they ran to the room that Esther was in. With lightning speed, Skyla and Wendy cut the door to pieces and saw the leader trying to kiss Esther.

"Don't you touch our mother!"

The thug dodged and was about to strike Skyla, but she grabbed the punch and stabbed Wendy into his arm! "AHHH!"

Skyla then kicked him in the face, pulled out Wendy, then casted magic. Shooting a beam of light with her palm at him! The beam of light made him go through a wall and was now out cold. Skyla and Wendy cut Esther free and then they all tied up the 3 thugs and called the cops.

"Alright let's get outta here!" They ran before the cops showed up and were now home hugging each other tightly.

"Oh my god that was so scary! I was so worried about you kids."

"Right mommy, I never want that to happen again!"

"And it won't, I'm gonna work towards getting a security system set up to keep you safe if you're ever home but I'm not."

They all hugged even tighter.

"Now I'm gonna call Uncle Lou and we're all gonna have pizza here."

Then they all hugged even tighter...

8 Years later...

It was a weekend and Esther was just looking through her mail until...

"Xander the 2nd! They're all finally coming back..."

"Meow."

"Wait...if they're coming back..." Esther then fell to the floor. 'Fuck...they're coming back...I just hope I get to see them all still, I can't be a lonely cat lady again.'

"Meow?"

She then got back up and went to the kids' rooms. "Family meeting." She said, knocking on each door.

"Coming mom."

They were all at the couch as she Esther stood there. "So I have some good news. Your dads are coming home."

"YAY!"

"But...we might have to say goodbye."

"Oh...yeah." They all said, disappointed.

"Well mother, it's been a great 8 years. Thank you for giving us all of your love and attention." Said Skyla.

"Thanks disciplining us so we didn't end up being brats." Said Daigo.

"Thanks for all the meals you made for us." Said Terry.

"It was my pleasure, I just can't believe it happened to go by so fast."

"Don't worry mom, we all had fun." Said Django.

"We'll remember everything we've been through." Said Wendy.

"Thanks kids, and thank you for helping me out with my loneliness." Said Esther, before they all hugged.

Later...They were all standing outside the house as 5 cars came into the driveway.

"Oh man, I haven't seen them in years. I wonder what they look like now." Said Esther.

The monster men all exited their cars. Black tank tops showing off their muscles.

'Wow, they're ripped.'

"Dad!" The kids all shouted, running to their respective father.

"Great to see you again Father." Said Skyla, hugging her dad.

"So dad, who took out the guy who ate Odin?" Said Terry, hugging his dad.

"Daddy! Please tell me somebody used you to slay the Odin eater!" Said Wendy, hugging her dad.

"Papa! How was the war?" Said Daigo, hugging his dad.

"Dad, I was so scared you'd die and become a skeleton." Django joked.

"Very funny, Junior." Said Django's dad who gave him a noogie.

"Sorry kiddo, I wasn't the weapon to kill the Odin eater." Said Wendy's dad.

"The guy who landed the finishing blow on the Odin Eater...oh boy, now that we'll explain later."

"The war was pretty tough, but it was worth it coming back to see you." spoke Daigo's dad.

"As for the guy who took down the Odin Eater..." Terry's dad trailed off.

"It was Geo the Wizard, wasn't it?" Asked Terry.

"Yeah, he saved us, sorry it wasn't your cool dad."

"But we recorded the ass whooping Geo gave." Said Skyla's dad.

"Yeah, he was awesome." Said Terry's dad.

"But now..." They all turned to Esther.

"Hey." she gave an awkward wave.

They walked up to her, stern looks in their eyes. Esther was so scared she broke into a sweat.

'Oh God, they're so scary! They weren't this scary when we fucked!' She thought.

That's when they all hugged her. "Thanks a lot for taking care of the kids." They all said.

"Y-yeah...thanks for dumping them at my place, I was pretty lonely." she admitted hugging back while sighing in relief.

"Well, good news Esther." Said Django's dad.

"What is it?"

"We wanna marry you." Said Terry's dad.

"Wh-what!?"

"Yeah, so we can live as a family." Said Wendy's dad.

"Yeah! Do it momma!" Said Wendy.

"Do I have to ch-choose?"

"Nope." Said Daigo's dad.

"We wanna share." Said Django's dad.

That made Esther super red. "S-S-Six way marriage?"

That's when she thought back to something Lou told her when they were kids. "Polygamy is allowed in this weird city."

"Uh...y-yes, let's do it! Let's be a big happy family..."

That's when the kids cheered and joined hands, jumping happily.

"Alright, while they're busy celebrating, let's go to your room and make a 6th kid." Said Skyla's dad as they dragged her away.

"W-wait, what!?"

The kids were too happy making noise to hear the noise their parents were making.


	109. Chapter 109

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 109

Sequel to chapter 105 for part 1.

Recap: A bar for various gods and goddesses exist for them to bullshit together.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Several million years later-

The void teemed with strange glitch like portals while the bar, one home to all deities from every pantheon is still going strong, although it did have a lone patriot that refused to leave.

"Ha ha!" Laughed a man with grapes on his head and face while wearing a purple toga. "Another round on old Bachus! Ha ha!"

The founder and lazy deity of wine himself. But that wasn't who we were looking for. No it was the brown haired guy in the back, drinking due to him getting a bad rep from Marvel. Again.

"Damn those...hic! Movies…" groaned Loki with a frown. "It's always 'Oh, Loki's the bad guy' or 'We have to stop Loki' bah! That guy doesn't even look like me, I'd never wear such a goofy helmet in my existence."

As he grumbled, his child Hel was sitting next to him while drinking as well.

"I'm not that busty." She hiccuped while hating Marvel. "I'm not even Thor's sister! Why?! Why?!"

"At least you had a chance to be badass in one movie. Every time I show up, it's obvious I'm gonna stab Thor in the back. Which is completely true, but they make me out to be an obvious fool. Why I could trick Odin himself with my best tearful act and he would be none the wiser."

She cried again. "But she was busty! BUSTY!"

Loki sighed at his child's antics. "Hel sweetie, don't be bothered by it, you're fine the way you are."

"WHY?!" She cried out before knocking herself out by hitting the table, breaking it.

Loki shook his head and sipped his drink again. 'I didn't even get a chance to tell her how my night went with those two goddesses, oh well, if they get pregnant and give birth, she'll find out anyway.'

As he was drinking, he noticed a large raven with dark yellow eyes and the size of a man flying in and landed on his head.

"Odin send you?"

"No." It cawed. "I'm not from your pantheon, I'm from the native americans. Call me Raven the trickster and part time creator deity."

"Yeah well get off the real trickster's head, he's drinking right now."

"Ha! You? You only cause eight legged horses to be made, I created the world and humanity at one time." Raven laughed.

"Hey, I've made more than just him. Why I have a daughter who's passed out, the world serpent himself who could swat you like a fly, and don't even get me started on my son Fenrir, now that's a lone wolf."

"Yea, but did you carry the sun on your back?" He asked. "Because I did and it hurt!"

"Oh please, Fenrir is going to eat the sun in the end and it won't matter at all to him."

"Oh." He cawed before smirking. "So she won't have a daughter even greater then herself AFTER your pup dies from choking on Odin? Well mmm?"

"I just said he was a boy you damn chicken!" he snapped before swinging at Raven.

"Ha ha!" He cawed before flying away, but not before pooping on his head. "Later amateur! Caw caw!"

Loki growled at that. "I hate that bird." As he went back to the bottle, he hoped to any sane deity that he won't meet anyone else like Raven. But when he put his bottle down he saw someone else walk in who looked like they were a walking advertisement for tanning beds.

That being was also tan, blond, and covered in bright red and yellow robes as his eyes were brighter than a white dwarf star. "Hey! The archer is in the house!"

'Oh no, not Apollo.' Loki groaned in annoyance. 'Not the guy that makes Balder even MORE gayer!'

"Hey barkeep! Give me the hottest and best drink you got!" He grinned while noticing Loki and grinned. "Hey! Lokistar my man!"

'Holy me! Why?!' he thought as Apollo walked over to him. "Hello Apollo."

"Hey!" He smacked his back. "How's the snake venom treating you?"

He eye twitched at that. "Fine, but why are you here?"

"Oh that." He laughed. "I just want to party after getting it on with that sexy Hathor!"

Loki raised an eyebrow. "You mean the woman with horns that nearly gored you in the crotch that one time?"

"Ha! It was just her being too stunned at my sexiness."

Loki facepalmed as he knew that deity was dense when it came to rejection.

"Hey, is that your daughter passed out? Damn, she must know how to party."

"Yes, she watched the Marvel movie."

"Oh that, she was hot and eager to bang that Surtur guy."

"Both die."

"So? They're perfect for a firefly romance." He smirked before grabbing a random bottle. "Anyway, want to drink till you drop?"

"Not really."

"Come on, lets just drink. Like that time-"

"No no no! We aren't TALKING about that time!" He blushed.

"What? It was awesome! Especially when you-"

"Never again!" He snapped before grabbing him and threw him into a dart board.

CRASH!

"It never happened Loki, it never happened." muttered Loki to himself.

As Apollo was screaming in pain from the constant darts hitting him, Loki was busy trying not to get into a mental breakdown, and failed.

"Oh gods, barkeep! Give me something stronger!" He yelled while the barkeep threw several barrels of wine at him. "OW!"

"There ya go."

Loki groaned while a giant of a man with dark tanned skin, various tattoos, dark black hair and holding a large fish bone hook on his back walked in.

"Ah! Finally, some recognition for the Polynesian pantheons!" He laughed with a booming voice.

Hel slowly woke up and rubbed her. "Ow. What happened?"

The man noticed Hel and gave her a wink, making her blush and faint from the man's attractive features. 'That never gets old.'

Loki sighed. "Māui, stop flirting with my daughter."

"Lighten up." He grinned. "I'm just showing her the face that lassoed the sun."

"Oh yes, you lassoed a giant ball of fire, real impressed."

He pointed to his hair. "With my fabulous hair, don't forget that part."

"Yeah and you went into a vagina as a worm."

"I was trying to make humanity immortal, I didn't expect Hine-nui-te-pō had obsidian teeth in there." He frowned while feeling sore about that little adventure.

"Yeah well all I have to worry about is snake venom." smirked Loki.

"Look, I'm trying to be in a good mood because Moana is helping our pantheon gain recognition!" He laughed. "Barkeep! The strongest coconut wine you got!"

"On it, just put down that hook, I don't need to replace the lights."

He grumbled before placing the hook on the ground, causing a small earthquake on the process as he sat on a chair. "No respect for a divine weapon these days, am I right?"

'Big head.' thought Loki rolling his eyes.

"Say, didn't your character in that OTHER disney film die finally?" Māui asked with a smug look on his face.

"And just what other film is that?"

"Infinity War." He smirked.

"I'll have you know that version of me is still good and going." he frowned. "He always manages to survive."

"Oh like you and Apoll-"

"NOPE! Not that shit again!" He interrupted the trickster deity. "Besides, at least people remember me. The only reason people know who you are was over ONE movie, where as they've learned of me since Marvel became a thing."

He frowned before storming off and grumbled.

Loki smirked at that jab to the heart. 'Another win for me.'

As he thought of his smugness, he felt like having another round and looked at the barrels of wine next to him. He grabbed one, ripped the top off, and started jugging.

(Later)

He sighed while still not tipsy, but still unable to walk normally. "Ah, I really should bring some of these back home."

As he finished the second barrel, he noticed a large serpent slithering in with large parrot like wings, a plumed head, dark yellow eyes and had several rows of fangs.

"Ssss." It hissed while slithering next to Loki. "Issss this sssseat taken?"

"No, but that depends, are you real or am I finally drunk?"

"I'm real." The snake said. "Quetzalcoatl, the messsoamerican god of venusss, the dawn, artsss and craftsss, the wind, air and learning and a former ssssun that helped create the world."

"Huh, never heard of ya."

"Becaussse you never appeared in my home. Plusss I left for the easssst long ago." It hissed. "Sssso I never sssaw you, but your ssson. Different sssstory."

"Oh you mean Fenrir? Yeah, best wolf around." he nodded. "Real proud."

"No. Your sssecond ssson." He hissed. "Now he'sssss a perfect ssserpant."

"Jormungandr? Sure he's big, but all he can do is sit there under the sea."

"And keep the world from sssinking." He hissed. "A ssserpant worthy of my pantheon."

"Yeah, if you can get him to unhook his tail." Loki rolled his eyes as the serpent stared at him creepily.

"Hissss."

"Are you going to bug me or get something to drink?"

"No. Lassst time I did that, I wasss overthrown." He hissed. "And I'm here to find a meal for myssself."

"Um…" he said while seeing the deity moving closer to him, with the same creepy stare. "Maybe go talk to the barkeep."

"Hisss." Quetzalcoatl hissed before his tongue licked Loki on the cheek and he slithered away. 'Next time.'

'Oh thank god, I'd rather sleep with him then get eaten!' He thought in terror while shaking like a leaf.

"Ugh…" groaned Hel waking up and shook her head. "Father? Did I pass out?"

"Yes."

"Was I….kissed?" She blushed.

"No, you just fainted."

"..." she grumbled. "Damn it all."

"Just stay away from Māui for the time being."

She huffed before grabbing a barrel and drank all the contents before falling backwards and went crashing onto the floor. "Ow...I'm ok!"

"And if you see the giant snake with wings, remind him you're half dead, take my word."

"Ok." She said before hiccuping from the alcohol in her system. "Hic!"

(Later)

"Ha ha ha!" Hel laughed while dancing and doing some drunken karaoke. "I'm a barbie girl~"

"Oh Odin." groaned Loki shaking his head. "Why that song?"

As he saw his daughter acting like a fool, he felt like leaving, but didn't want any of the deities here to take advantage of her.

"Hic girl~!"

"Wooh! Sing that song!" cheered Apollo.

"Hic!"

Loki groaned before drinking another barrel of wine. "Damn it, wish something good for me could actually happen."

"You said it." Spoke a tall man with the head of a giant falcon, tanned skin, a lone yellow eye and a plucked out eye socket, and wearing a robe made of pure sunlight as he had a long black staff with a strange horned animal on the tip was in his left hand, while sitting next to Loki. "I haven't seen a girl this drunk since Sekhmet, and boy she was a bloodthirsty one day cub woman thing."

"Woah!" screamed Loki falling out of his seat. "Ow!"

"What? Didn't know I was here for the last ten minutes? Really now." He frowned. "I just resurrected myself at four am. It's my only time of the night I can drink without the cycles of day and night trying to kill me."

"Who the hell...wait. Aren't you Ra?"

"I am. And you are Loki, the giant turned god." He said. "And in my eyes, a very young brat."

"Oh stuff it feather head. At least I don't pop up next to someone without saying anything like some creeper. I prefer to go the flashy route."

Ra rolled his eye. "Uh huh, and have you been to the sands of egypt? It would melt your arrogance right down a notch."

"Oh please, I'm not arrogant, just prideful of how glorious I am."

"A hippo has more charm than you." He said while noticing Hel. "As for your daughter, Anubis and Osiris seem to get along with her. For reasons I never understood."

"Well if they try anything, they better not 'forget' to invite me to a wedding."

"Ba!" He said with a huff. "Don't go adding that part into my life, at least I didn't get forgotten because of a monotheistic religion like you did."

"Oh well excuse me, I didn't know I was getting lip from an overgrown chicken who has to fight a giant garden snake every night while using a tiny sailboat."

"Says the brat that had sex with a horse."

"It wasn't my call, it was the stallion."

"Plus didn't you roast your entire pantheon until you blew it and got captured. For my sake, you are nothing, but a Set wannabe."

"Ha! I actually talked with him, and I actually thought he was more fun than you. Frankly I'm questioning who's really meant to be seen as the bad guy."

Ra frowned before blinding Loki with a ball of light and vanished to the pool table.

"AAAAAH! MY EYES!" 'NOT AGAIN!' he covered them and hissed while standing up. "Get back here!"

He tried to run after the deity, only to hit the walls, beams, and several customers in the process, including several with sharp spikes on their bodies.

And it was painful.

Loki hollered out in pain and wound up crashing onto the counter with a groan.

As this happened, we find a woman with long black hair, dark yellow eyes, a pale skin color, H cup breasts and a wide ass, and wearing a kimono made of sunlight and silk, looking at Loki from the right side of the counter.

"Ow..."

"Are you ok baka kami?"

"Yeah, this isn't the most painful thing." He groaned in pain.

"Ah. So you locked yourself in a cave as well?"

"No."

"Oh. So are you a kami of bakaness?"

That got Loki to look up in annoyance. "If you're going to call me that, at least use english, or nordic."

"Sorry. I'm a Shinto kami." She smiled. "Amaterasu-ōmikami or just Amaterasu. I'm the leader of the Japanese pantheon and goddess of the sun and universe."

"Wait. The one that still has descendants on the throne of japan?"

"Yep, and you are Loki. Although in my region, we genderbend or turn you into a shotacon for our hentai." She smirked. "You're a hit in the hentai community."

"But of course." he smirked with pride. "People like to think Thor's the best, ha! Compared to me he's an amateur. Americans even love me when that version of me became a woman, so suck it Thor."

"So are you willing to be a model for my new manga?" She asked while smiling.

"What's it called?"

"HxH- Norse Edition." She smiled. "Basically the main character goes to a school of all female noritic deities and he gets a harem, all why fucking them to become a god."

"It was made for me, I'm in."

"Good, because you're going to be the tsundere." She smiled. "And Thor the yandere."

"Wait what?"

"Didn't you understand baka? It's an all female school, even genderbended males. I'm even adding Odin as a young busty girl that wants the main character for herself."

"But you said the main character is getting the harem."

"Yep, but it will all be story driven. So it will be one girl, then two, then so many. And the yanderes will compromise towards the end, after taking his virginity first with tentacles~" Amaterasu giggled perversely. "And then it's an orgy of futas! Ha ha ha ha!"

"But I thought I was going to be the main character!"

"What? No, you're the leading heroine, who slowly turns into a yandere." She grinned. "And then you get pregnant and your kids, all daughters, will fuck their father~ He he he~"

"...ok, that part is one thing, but tentacles and futas? What's with your people and that stuff?"

Amaterasu smirked. "Let's just say us kami love order and kinks~"

"Well forget it, I'm not gonna end up a woman unless I decide. Besides, even I have limits on weird kinks."

She huffed. "Baka." She then got up, took a chunk of his hair, sniffed it and placed it in her cleavage. "Later~"

Loki blinked in shock as the woman walked to the bathroom. 'What...the….fuck…'

"Women like that are all flash and no substance." remarked a woman behind him. "Good to see you again, god of mischief."

He turned and saw a tall woman with long black hair, a J cup chest and massive ass, a long serpent like lower body, sharp claws, and a large pregnant belly. "Ah Echidna, the 'goddess' of monsters."

"It's mother and thanks for that compliment." she sat down next to him and sighed. "I figured you had stuff to do."

"Just drinking my sadness away. You?"

"Just making new children as always." She rubbed her stomach. "As you well know, everytime I eat or fuck I get kids. All new ones too, but lately…" she sighed. "Many of them are humanoid and want to become monster girls. Even the ones that look like their own mom want to go with that trend."

"Tch, it sounds silly to me. What happened to the good old days where monsters made people run in terror? Now people wanna fuck them, and only when they look like humans!"

"That's what I asked my husband before he faded." She sighed. "But oh well, at least we are still around Loki."

"Yeah, for now. By the way, how's the kid you got from our little romp last time?"

"She's fine." She chuckled. "A real mermaid, even killed her first man last week. But…"

"But what?"

"She wants to marry a man that beats her in battle."

"What? Has she been hanging around any of those amazons you've mentioned?"

"No. Just some selkies." She frowned. "And I'm here, since you're her father, to set her straight. After we drink that is."

"Woah woah woah there Echidna, we both know I'm not all that much when it comes to giving advice, especially to random kids I never really worry about."

"Well she talks about you all the time." She said before drinking an entire barrel of wine. "Ah! But first, let's drink to our hearts content."

"I'm with you on that."

Both smirked before drinking.

(Many hours later)

They laughed and drank while finishing up ten barrels of very aged wine.

"Ah! I haven't had this much since I forced a village to pay me in the stuff or I'd devour them all!"

"Yeah! Even Asgard didn't have good wine like this!" Loki laughed.

"I wish I could drink like this all the time."

"Even with a child, you can still out drink me." He smirked before saying. "So want to keep drinking or head out for a good time?"

"I have some shopping to do later, that and your daughter is trying to fuck a lamp." Echidna said while pointing to Hel, who was trying to do missionary with a lamp.

"Oh damn it Hel! I swear she's not always like this, she's just had way too much to drink." He tried to say before seeing Hel walking up to Echidna and started licking her stomach.

"Hey~ Love the belly, lets fuck now~"

"I can tell, she's definitely yours." Echidna chuckled before rubbing Hel's head. "Anyway, I have things to do. So I'll take your daughter home and I'll call you later, ok~?"

"Kiss me woman hic!" Hel giggled.

"Alright, maybe she can get that other daughter of yours to listen if Hel here sobers up." Loki said while the two walked away, but not before Echidna gave him a kiss on the lips. 'Man, wish I met her a few millennia ago sooner.'

(Later)

Loki sighed while still drinking, alone and in the corner near the bathroom, as he was hoping to find some girls to bring over to his abode, or Echidna's, or any of the goddesses that he bed that one night. 'I wonder when they will get back to me on that threesome?'

"Excuse me."

He turned to see a woman that flickered between a character from the Fate Stay series and a woman with long gold hair, a G cup chest and wide ass, with two long dove like wings and wearing nothing but a robe around her stomach and shoulders. "Yes? And you are?"

"Inanna/Ishtar." She said. "Queen of the heavens, love, beauty, sex and desire, fertility, war, justice and political power. I'm from the mesopotamian pantheon."

"Well well, you definitely give Aphrodite a run for her money with a title like that." He said before seeing her shifting form. "What's wrong with you?"

"My Ishtar name is being used in the game, Fate Grand Order. Because of the popularity me and my sister, Ereshkigal are having flickering forms between them and our natural forms." She sighed. "It's annoying to have a flat chest every ten seconds."

"Well I'm not complaining."

She deadpanned. "That's because you have no wives now. My husband is gone!" She sniffled. "Oh Dunzid! Why did you have to fade!?"

'Must be the hormonal kind of goddess.' "So what did you need from me?"

"I thought you looked lonely sitting over here by yourself, that and I wanted to get away from him." she pointed with a thumb over at Apollo.

"Ha ha! Let's light this party!"

"Yeah, he's crazy." Loki deadpanned. "But not as much as Raven or Ra."

"Try flirting with Māui and getting pushed aside for a bottle of coconut wine." She grumbled. "That's so rude!"

"Yeah, but did you meet him?" Loki pointed to Quetzalcoatl, who was eyeing him still from a distance.

"Yes, and here's a secret." She whispered to his ear. "He turns into a girl due to the same game that did this to my form. A blond luchadora I believe he turns into."

"Oh really now?"

She nodded. "Yeah, but what about you? Anything weird happen to you?"

"Besides a movie that killed me, no."

"Lucky, I've always wanted to be the star of a movie. Until I realized I had a bad singing voice." She huffed.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." She said before singing, which was so bad it destroyed all the windows and some of the barrels of wine.

"Ahhhh!"

"My ears!"

"My earssss!"

"Make it stop!"

"This sun needs no black holes for ears!"

Ishtar kept on singing before Loki covered her mouth. "Mmmm?!"

"Alright, you made your point clear."

She huffed before moving his hand away. "So want to hang out with me? For ten or so drinks?"

"No more drinking, I've had plenty."

"Aw! Just some more please?" She pouted. "For a new friend~?"

Loki huffed at this woman's attitude, which was like a mix of a drunkard and a school girl. "Alright alright."

She giggled before giving him a hug. "Great! Barkeep! Give us the best wine you got!"

'Sometimes I wonder why I keep this place.'

(Later)

Loki sighed again while Ishtar was laying on his lap and giggled in a drunken stupor.

"He he….kittens...he he."

'What a lightweight.' he rolled his eyes. 'She got drunk after the second sip. Oh well, at least I got permission to fuck her BEFORE she went to snoozeland.'

"Zzzzzzz." Ishtar snored while Loki looked around and saw most of the other deities were either knocked out or busy sleeping it off.

Or in the case of Raven, using a marker to write vulgar things on their faces.

'Wow, now that's just evil.' He thought while feeling like someone will be appearing next to him. 'I hope it's not Zeus. I don't need him and Ra trying to attack each other, again.'

"Greetings."

He groaned before turning around and saw a tall woman with long black hair going to her K cup breasts, dark purple eyes, blue skin with scales all over her body, long gill like ears, a long fishtail on her ass that went around her webbed feet, a massive ass and had nothing but a seashell bikini and crotch guard as two scaled dove wings were on her back. "And you are?"

"Atargatis, Derketo, Dea Syria, or Ataratheh. Goddess of fertility, the sea and mother of Semiramis….my greatest shame and joy." She sighed. "I'm from the Canaanite pantheon and protector of northern Syria."

"Never heard of you."

"Because you never came down from your ice cave." She mocked. "Plus the last time you swam, you got caught by Odin as a salmon."

He eye twitched. "Oh yuck it up guppy."

"You want a slap to the face?"

"Lik-"

SLAP!

"OW!" He yelled as the tail slapped his face hard.

"Care to try finishing that sentence?" She smirked sadistically.

He glared at her before snapping his fingers as a small fire appeared near her feet.

She looked down before snapping her fingers as some water appeared over the fire. "Nice try."

Loki frowned.

"But I will say one thing." She said while crossing her arms under her chest. "You're a ladies man, and I happen to be tolerant to them now."

"Well you bet your fishy tail that's right."

She pointed to Ishtar. "I suggest we drink, take the drunk to my realm and then go at it. But if I get pregnant, you raise them."

"Yeah, that's not really my forte."

"You don't have a choice, I leave my children in lakes." She waved off coldly.

'Jeez, she's colder than Hel after I forgot her fifteenth birthday.'

"So what's it going to be?"

He sighed. "Fine, but we are going to Echidna's place. She has more kinks then you can imagine tuna ass."

She frowned. "I will believe it when I see it, venom eyes."

"Just be warned, I can be quite the stallion in bed."

"And I can be a whale to your tiny cock." She countered as Ishtar drooled a little.

"Weee….cock party...zzz."


	110. Chapter 110

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 110

A man ends up getting a green skinned stalker.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A man's alarm clock started buzzing, telling him to wake up.

"Good morning, and praise be to the goddess of Light, Sha-Ine ladies and gentleman!" Said the announcer on his radio alarm clock. "Now let's start off with the traffic, it's gonna be quite difficult for people getting to work this morning!"

The light skinned, blue eyed man had blue hair and was in the bathroom, about to shave off his huge beard as the douchebag sounding announcer continued talking about the traffic jam.

"Traffic jam, lucky me because my job is a block away." he smiled while slowly shaving his beard to keep from cutting himself.

After shaving, a young handsome face revealed itself.

"Hey there handsome." He said to himself before getting dressed in a grey business suit with a light blue tie. He had a quick breakfast before stepping out of his apartment. "On to work."

As he walked down the halls, he couldn't help but notice someone having trouble with her apartment door. "Excuse me miss, what seems to be the problem?" He asked.

"Oh good morning, I'm just having a bit of trouble opening my door." Said the buff female orc. She was 3 feet taller than the guy. She had black tied up dreadlocks, a big nose and wore tribal clothing.

"Oh, you gotta jiggle the lock, that's a recurring problem with this building, I've taken the building manager to court a bunch of times because of it."

She did as he said and the door opened. "Oh, thanks..."

"James, James McDonald, attorney at law." He then handed her his card.

"Thanks James, the name's Garl."

"Well Garl if you ever have a case to look into, give me a call."

"You'd really help a hideous beast like me?"

"Where?"

"Huh?"

"Where's this hideous beast you're talking about? Alls I see is a pretty girl."

That made her blush before he walked away.

"Have a great day..."

Meanwhile in Garl's head...

'How could he help me? Nobody in this city would help me with anything. Could it be that he actually like me? Love at 1st sight?' she thought while her face heated up. 'His kindness will not go unnoticed, when he comes back, I'm gonna shower him in my love!'

'Why do I feel a sudden chill?' Thought James as he entered his law firm.

"Good morning sir." Said a rookie attorney.

"Good morning Jennifer, shouldn't your goofy sidekick be here?"

"He's sleeping in today."

"Ah alright."

"What about you Mr. McDonald? Shouldn't you get a goofy sidekick?"

"Nah, I'm sure my sidekick will appear at any moment. This is Japanifornia after all."

"I could call him if you like."

"Nah, let my sidekick sleep in. Only the people who actually work here are expected to come in time."

"Yes sir."

So he sat at the office, waiting for a case. That's when a case file came in.

"Hmm...another stuck door complaint." Said James. "Man my place just loves making sure I put bread on the table. And would you look at that, Ms. Garl is the person who needs justice."

"Ms.?" Said an older attorney. "Somebody meet a girl?"

"Yep, but I won't I'll ask her out. Not into her monster group."

"Monster group?"

"Yeah, you know with the Goblins, Orcs, Ogres, Trolls, and Imps?"

"Oh, right."

"Well, guess I'll be taking this case. Heheheheh, won't the manager ever learn to fix all of the doors? I'm gonna be beating him for the 20th time in a row." he laughed while rubbing his hands.

Later in court...the people were sighing, the judge was sighing, even the building manager was sighing.

"Hello your honor."

"Alright let's get to the chase. Jesus Christ Kevin Trander, aren't you tired of this? I'm really tired of this, why can't you just get new doors for all the rooms?"

"Because those doors are just fine! Someone just keeps messing them up just to spite me."

"You keep going with that excuse and have no proof Mr. Trander! Either you fix these doors NOW or I'm gonna finally send you to jail so this reoccurring problem can finally end and I can spend time on actual cases, like murder and theft of priceless artifacts."

"My matter is important!"

"No, and like always, this court is in favor of the Defendant." He then banged the gavel.

"Fuck!"

"Now, please stop coming back, or else you will go to jail."

"Fuck your mom!"

"Jokes on you, my mom took a sex change."

After the case.

"Thanks again James." Said Garl.

"No problem, always happy to help. Now, about my payment."

"Yeah, about that..."

"What's the pro-" He was then hoisted into the air. "Whoa hey now, you don't wanna threaten me, I'll take you to court next for assault!"

"I'm not hurting you, just picking you up."

"And why?" That's when she held him with one hand while winking. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! You're not my type."

"People almost never end up with their type."

"Paul? What took yah so long to get here?" Asked James.

"Who's this?" Asked Garl.

"I'm Paul, no last name. I'm James' goofy sidekick." Said the dark skinned man. He had a blue flat top, green polo shirt, red pants, red and white striped socks and pointy shoes with bells.

"You hired a giant Christmas elf?"

"He's not an elf, he just dresses like that."

"And I shoot tidy whities!" Paul said, pulling out a pair of underwear and sling shooting it at Garl!

"Um...is that normal?" asked Garl.

"He wasn't normal when we 1st met in Summer School."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"For life, yes. For investigations, no he's pretty good socially." he replied. "So what were you saying about my payment?"

"I'm gonna give yah tons of kisses." she smirked before pulling out some lipstick.

"No. You're not my type." he spoke before seeing her lean in with her lips puckered making him quickly duck and turn before bolting out of the room.

"Hey! Come back here!" Then another pair of tidy whities hit her face.

"I'm coming James!" Paul called after.

They were seen running down the halls of the courthouse.

"James! Please take my love!"

"No! I'd prefer just money!"

"Hey James, wanna hang out at my place later tonight? My wife is making chocolate chip muffins."

"Sounds good Paul, but I can't today."

"Why not?"

"I'm gonna be busy trying to find the perfect guy for this orcess who probably mistook my helpful kindness as love."

"For real?"

"Yeah!"

"I dunno...don't you like the big buff women?"

"I refuse to date Orcs!"

"Get back here!"

(Later)

"How do we lose her?"

"I'm gonna sacrifice myself! Boing!" He then jumped backwards, crashing into Garl!

"Hey! Get off!"

"Hello, wanna be friends?" Paul asked.

"Sure, but I really gotta..."

"Great! Let's go to my place! My wife is making chocolate chip muffins." Said Paul before pulling Garl away. "I love muffins, I can spell muffins real good. M-U-V-E-N-Z. Muffins!

'Oh-no, it's one of those types of idiots.'

(Later)

"Wow, these muffins are amazing. Thanks Paul's wife."

"Margaret, and you're welcome."

"But I better head on out."

"Okay, and when you finally capture James, wanna have a double date?"

"Oh, that'll sound fun, I'll try to remember."

(Later)

James was watching the news while enjoying some coffee. "Okay assistant, this celebrity couple affair sounds like a possible case."

"You sure you wanna do this? These 2 celebrities are complete garbage."

"The smellier the garbage, the more it'll attract business to our law office." he smirked. "Besides, nine out of ten celebrity cases leave to divorce in a few years.

"Okay, hope you survive."

"I will survive, doing this case ain't so degrading. It's just another affair, like any other."

'He's never read the tabloids of Meg A. Vitch and Lou Ser, has he?'

Knock knock

"I wonder who that could be." Said James. "Paul, if this is another fake pizza, I'm gonna ban your gags from my office." He then opened the door and found Garl there on the other side of the door. "Ah! Don't you have a job? Why can't you leave me alone?"

"What? Can't I come by?"

"A-are you here with a case?"

"Nope."

"Are you here to apply as one of the goofy sidekicks?"

"Maybe, but I mostly came for you." she grinned before lunging at him.

"Ah! Assistant! Help me!" That's when he saw an empty chair and a card that read lunch break. "Oh fuck you Paul!"

Garl then picked up James. "You got away last time, but now I get to give you, your reward."

"Can't you just send a gift basket?"

"No way, you're cute."

"Aaaah! No! My 1st kiss was unpleasant, I don't want ny 2nd one to be even worse!"

"Don't worry, you're gonna love this kiss." She winked while puckering her lips and lunged.

He was now pinned to a wall as he felt her lips against his.

"Mmmm~" Hummed Garl.

"MMMMMH! HMMM!" Went James, trying to pull away. 'Crap! She's strong!'

After 12 minutes of smooching a lawyer, Garl finally let go.

"That was hot. Hope we can do more later." She then left the office.

James sat there, traumatized and huge kissing marks all over his face. That's when he started thinking back to his youth.

*flashback.*

When James was a kid, he grew up in a bad neighborhood filled with orcs, goblins and gremlins.

"Hey kid, want some candy?"

"N-no thanks."

"Hey kid, wanna be a man early?"

"No!"

"Hey kid, want a cigarette?"

"No thank you..."

He nervously walked down the sidewalk, scared of all the people eyeballing him for being the only human. 'I wanna go home.'

When he made it home...

"Surprise!" Shouted a whole bunch of green people! "Happy Birthday!"

"Ahhh!" He looked around and his home was a horror show. A mess, graffiti, his sister being gangbanged by orcs and his mom fucking a goblin while his dad is tied down and made to watch her enjoy it. "Aaaaah!" He then fainted.

"Is he gonna be alright?"

"Who cares? We fucking any girl who catches his eye, right?"

"Yeah, fuck this weenie."

*end flashback*

"And everytime I had a crush, the day I pick them up for our date, I find them fucking my date." He muttered to the therapist.

"Good lord, is that why you became an attorney?"

"Yes, I wanna take away everything those green people have in court, then throw them in the slammer!"

"And that is why you won't let the nice looking girl, Garl have you?"

"Yes, also how do you know she's nice?"

"I met her when I was a young adult and she was a child, she needed a lot of help from me."

"What?"

"Yep, she had bullies, but my encouragement helped her become the She-Hulk you see today."

"So I have YOU to blame for that?"

"Yes, but don't you send me to court, I was doing my job."

James growled, but the therapist was right. "Alright, but just so you know, she won't be my wife."

"I said the same thing to my therapist when I said I won't marry this tentacle monster who liked me, but I ended up marrying the tentacle monster."

"Please tell me you're just pulling my leg."

"Wanna see pictures of my daughter and her girlfriend at their senior prom?"

"Something tells me if I don't you'll over charge me."

"You're welcome to reject my offer, but just remember, that no will be a yes."

He sighed. "Alright, show me."

He then showed him pictures of his daughter. "You see this? You're gonna say no at 1st, but in the end, you and her will be together.

"Not if I find her an orc boyfriend 1st. See yah doc."

'They always try that.'

Later...

"Why am I blindfolded? Oooh, you gonna put something naughty in my mouth?"

"Not exactly." He then removed her blindfold and revealed 3 orcs. "So, you into geniuses, handsome princes or big buff guys?"

"Wait...are you trying to set me up on a date?"

"Yes, so take your pick."

"None." she replied without missing a beat.

'Shit! Time for plan B!' He thought while pressing speed dial.

That's when an orc on a motorcycle rolled in. Red shirt, black leather jacket and pants, big boots.

"How about him? Classical bad boy."

"You mean unemployed college dropout?"

"I mean the kind that you can change like in all the other fantasies girls have about them."

"And then you have to bail them out of jail. My wallet isn't worth it."

'Crap! That's all I had!'

"So, wanna do the blindfold thing again? But this time, at your place?"

"Uh...hey look over there!"

They all looked and James ran away.

"Nice try, I'm not into single dads." Said Garl before turning back to James who had just jumped into his car. "You son of a blee blob!"

'Phew, I got away before she could plant those lips on me again.' He thought. 'Okay, new plan, after working a case, I'm gonna...look for my own girlfriend, then she'll have to leave me alone.'

That's when Garl slammed into the side of it and tried kissing across the window.

'Punch it!' He shouted in his head, the car sped away and Garl stood up.

"I know where you live."

(Later)

It was the next day and we see James putting on cologne.

"Oh yeah, this'll scare her off." he smirked. "No way she'll be able to stand the rich smell." He opened the door and Garl was right there in front. "Good evening Garl."

"Whoa, what's with the fancy get up?"

"I met someone and we're about to have a date."

That made her glare. "A...date?"

"Yes, and now that you know that I'm spoken for, you can kindly fuck off."

"...yeah not happening." She said, grabbing his shoulder.

"Let me go or I'll take you to court." He threatened.

"If you wanted to take me to court, you would've done so on the first kiss."

"It wasn't rape, and it wasn't sexual harassment unfortunately."

"Why can't you accept my love for you?"

"You're literally going up to try and kiss me every time we meet."

"Because, you're the only guy in this building who isn't a jerk."

"Oh yeah? And you know this how?"

"I've been here for a few weeks and I was getting bad stares. When I moved in, I asked if some of the passing by people could help, but instead they either stole my stuff or they just ignored me."

"Well, for the people who tried robbing you, hope I see them in court. Now then, I must go, it's not polite to keep a lady waiting." James said, walking away.

'You think getting a date will make me leave you alone? No, I've fallen for you and I refuse to lose!' She thought before calling someone on her phone. "Hello Mrs. Landon, is your son available? Yep, it's another revenge mission. We're gonna ruin someone's date."

"I'll tell him to get his best suit on." Said a housewife, who had just pulled freshly baked cookies from the oven. "Hey Max!"

"What mom!" Shouted a man in his 20's.

"Your friend Garl, needs your help sabotaging a date."

"Alright, make sure my bazooka is loaded and I'll get my tux."

"Can do."

Later...

James was seen accompanying a woman in a blue sparkling dress. She had purple lipstick, brown curled hair and blue eyes.

"This night is gonna be great." Said the pretty woman.

"You said it, Polly. I've been dying to try out this restaurant, but didn't feel like going alone."

"Well if things turn out pretty good, you might be getting some extra special desert." She then winked.

'Whoa, who knew I was so good with the ladies? I hope I can actually pull this off.' James thought as Garl and Max arrived in a black van.

"Alright, let's get this dick!" Max said, aiming his bazooka!

"Whoa! I'm trying to ruin his date, not kill him!"

"Oh...right." Max tossed his bazooka to the side, only for it to fire and destroy the nearby fire department. "Please don't tell my mom."

"It's gonna make the news kid, she will figure out, and you will get an ass whooping by both her and your dad."

"Fuck."

They then walked out of the van. Garl was in a sparkling gold dress as she walked into the restaurant with Max.

"Do you have a reservat-" Max then used a chlorine napkin on the guy.

"How prepared did you come?"

"Batman prepared."

"So prepared for anything?"

"Yep."

"Excellent."

They were at a table that was behind James and Polly.

"Damn, whoever agreed to date your boyfriend is hot!"

"He's not my boyfriend yet, but he won't be her boyfriend either." she muttered with a glare at the woman.

"So what's the plan? Gonna make him jealous?"

"No, he isn't interested in orcs anyways. What we are gonna do is scare off that girl."

"Roger dodger."

That's when James got up. "I'm gonna go to the restroom, I'll be real quick."

"Hurry back."

That's when Max snuck around behind Polly. 'He ain't interested in orcs huh? Well, with this dart, he's gonna run away as it temporarily turns her skin green.' He took aim. He inhaled deeply before blowing. It hit her in the back of the neck, but she barely noticed.

"I wonder if I wore my best bra, don't wanna come across as too slutty."

"Did you get her?"

"Yep. She'll slowly turn green. Then in 3 minutes, her whole skin will be green."

"Three? Why can't it be instant?"

"I haven't gotten that far in my technology, considering my budget is the average wage of a discount store employee."

"Fine."

James returned just as the waiter arrived.

"Welcome to the fancy restaurant, may I take your order?"

"I'll have the calamari." Said James.

"Fries oysters for me, sir." Said Polly.

"Uh oh, they already have something in common." Said Max.

"What?"

"They both love seafood, which you're allergic too." Said Max.

"Damn that cunt."

"May I take your order?" Asked the waiter.

"She'll have the rotisserie chicken, I'll have the soup." Said Max.

"What the hell? Why you ordering me dinner?"

"We can't look suspicious. Now, after doing some research, their appetizers are breadsticks with marinara sauce. I'm gonna try and sneakily dirty James' sleeves with it. Then you walk in and pretend to be an ex girlfriend, make James out to be some womanizing jerk."

"That's perfect."

Soon their appetizers arrived at the same time James and Polly's arrived.

"Now's my chance..." Said Max, before ducking down.

"I saw you in that celebrity divorce case." Said Polly.

"The court's atmosphere was so awful it felt like I was in New Jersey that day, but I managed and helped the dad win custody of the children." James then dipped his bread stick in the sauce. While he wasn't looking, Max poured some onto his sleeve.

"Well that's good to hear." Said Polly. "That celeb was so bad with kids."

"Yeah, heh, heh-of dammit, I got some sauce on my sleeve, I'll be back after a quick trip to the men's room." Now that James was gone, now was Garl's chance as the green skin was reaching Polly's waist line.

'Hope that slut enjoys this.' Garl then walked up to the table. "Hey."

"Uh...hey?"

"I couldn't help but notice you were on a date with James McDonald."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I'm one of his many ex's."

"What?"

"Yeah, he's like any lawyer, sees money, he'll come after it."

"Well that's just natural."

"So you're gonna roll over and let him use you till your wealth is gone?"

"Well...no..."

"Trust me, he's no good for you."

"But, he took me on this date with his own money."

"Nope, this was my money, but he sneakily took everything I had. Lying about needing new clothes or new cars."

"But he's a lawyer."

"Yeah, and he'll take you to court if you try hitting him for discovering his sneaky scheme."

"..."

"Now do you see why you gotta ditch this guy?"

"Yeah...thanks for the enlightenment."

"Just trying to help." Garl then left as the green skin reached Polly's chest. James then returned and Polly was fuming.

"I'm back...what happened?"

"You jerk!"

"Wh-what?"

"I had a talk with someone you know and she was very informative." She said as the green skin reached her neck, and James took notice.

"W-Wait, what's with your skin?"

"Oh, now that you've been caught, you're now gonna point out the flaws in my body, huh?" Polly was now completely green.

'Oh God, is Polly actually She-Hulk?' he thought while getting flashbacks. 'Or is she secretly an orc!?'

That's when Polly pulled his pants open and dumped all the breadsticks down his pants.

'I'm putting this on Youtube.' Thought Max, recording the scene with his phone.

"Go suck off some other girl like a parasite you creep!" She then stormed off.

"Uh...oh yeah? Fine! I didn't need yah anyways yah green monster!" he shouted back. 'Whoa...I was gonna tap that green monster...if this date went well...' he thought.

'Mission success.' Thought Garl and Max as their food arrived.

"Oh, you got dumped during the appetizers, monsieur? It happens a lot here. Don't worry, I won't charge you for the fried oysters, and what luck, these fried oysters can be to go."

"*sigh* Thanks, at least I'm getting one thing good out of this bad date." He said. 'Why didn't my boner go down when she was green though?'

"Shall I get you a to go box?"

"Of course."

(Later)

"Thanks a lot, Max."

"No problem Garl, hope you and James get together."

"With what I have in mind, we will."

As they were walking back to the van, they were stopped by orcs, goblins and gremlins in gangsta clothes.

"Who the fuck are you guys?" Asked Garl.

"We're just some guys who used to torture James by fucking his crushes and girlfriends and making him watch...uh have you seen a woman in a blue dress?"

"Yeah, she just went that way."

"Thanks lady."

"Also, you better back off of me when I become James' girlfriend."

"Don't worry miss, an orc looked better for that weenie man anyways."

'Good to hear someone thinks so.'

Now we see Garl and Max driving home.

"So...how're you gonna seduce him?"

"He probably thought he would get laid if the date went well. So he probably had a boner for the girl he now thinks is an orc. So now I just gotta make him hard with some sexy things like bikinis or just pressing him against my chest."

"Mind games? That's how I met my 1st ex wife."

"And then when I get his pants off, I'll show him how good my body is."

They then stopped by the apartment building.

"Thanks for the help Max."

"No problem."

Later, we see Garl in her bedroom, opening her closet, showing off a lot of costumes. "What can I use to capture him?" She said with a grin.

The next day...

'Stupid morning wood.' He thought. 'I gotta make sure Garl doesn't see this.' James thought. He was about to jack off, but then a knocking came to the door. 'Shit!' He got up, and had an idea. 'I'll just cover myself up with the blanket and pretend I caught a cold.'

'I hope he's not sleeping in.' Thought Garl, in a sexy nurse outfit.

James opened the door. 'Crap! She came in a convenient outfit.' "Good morning, Garl." He pretended to cough. "Sorry I can't talk too much, I've come down with a cold."

"Well, great to see I came in a nurse uniform."

"N-No need to worry, I'll be fine."

"Nope, you're sick, and I must take care of you." She then picked up James and barged in. "Alright, so I know your law office's phone number, I'll use your phone to let them know that you're calling in sick today."

"I-it's just a cold, I j-just need a steamy hot bowl of noodles, and cough medicine before going to bed and I'll be fine." James said before pretending to sneeze in her face.

"Hey! If I catch your cold, you better take care of me."

"No promises." He said, as she put him down on the couch.

"T-This is why I told you I need to stay here, on my own."

"Don't worry, I've helped a few people before when I was doing this as a part time job. Now then, you said you wanted a steamy bowl of soup, right? Just lay there, watch a movie, and I'll start boiling the water."

'Damn it! She's not leaving.' He thought, looking at her walk into the kitchen. The mini skirt, covering nothing at all. 'Wow, her ass is big.' That's when he pinched himself. 'No! Bad dog.'

(Later)

"James, your soup's ready." She said, bringing it in on a tray.

"Smells good, y-y-achoo! You can leave now."

'Nice try faker.' she thought setting it down next to him. "Now now, you need help eating it without making a mess." She then reached into her chest and pulled out a spoon. "These darn pocketless uniforms, am I right?" Garl scooped up some soup and blew on it. "Open wide."

He pretended to open his mouth like a weak sick person and sipped the soup. "This is pretty good."

"It's handmade."

"Handmade?"

"Yep, I can't believe you had all the ingredients in your pantry and fridge for my family's soup recipe." She said, scooping more soup. "You'll be ready for work tomorrow if you can finish this soup."

'Crap!' He ate the next scoop. Later, after finishing the soup, Garl set the empty bowl and tray aside. "That was some good soup Garl, you gotta text me the recipe later."

"Alright I'll do it later, right now, it's time to take your temperature."

'Oh crap! She's gonna see that I'm faking it.' James thought. "Oh come-on Garl, the soup you fed me was enough."

"No can do, I need to see just how bad it is." She then pulled a thermometer out of her chest and put it in his mouth.

'Dammit!'

"Hmm, how odd."

"W-what's the problem nurse?"

"According to this, you're a liar." She frowned making him pale. "You're not sick at all."

"Uh..."

"You were trying to avoid me, weren't you?"

"Yeah, because you can't take the hint, to leave me alone!" He said, standing up. "Also, what's with the nurse uniform?"

"I was planning on seducing you, and seeing that you haven't thrown down the blanket, I bet you've got a boner down there, because of me."

"Do not."

She then ripped the blanket from him and saw the bulge in his pajama pants.

"Crap!"

"Knew it!"

"S-so what? I still won't date you!"

"Wanna bet?" She said, licking her lips.

'Oh no.' She picked him up and took him to his bedroom. "Hey put me down!"

"Okay." She then dropped him onto his bed.

"Don't do this, p-please!" He pleaded. 'Aw-man, when I've given myself a strict hatred of you monsters, you end up making me hard!'

"Then why are you looking even more hard?"

"Gimme a break, I had a bad date, she told me I would get sex if the date went well, but I failed and she turned into some green skinned creature in front of my eyes."

"And you had a boner, hoping the date did go well?"

"Yep, now I'm confused on my thoughts about Orcs."

'Yes.' "Well, how's about you just fuck an orc and see what your thoughts will be then?"

"Oh you'd just love that."

"Yeah, I would." She replied while getting on top of him. "You know getting it out of your system will help you feel better."

"I could sue you for all this."

"Okay, how about a deal? If you enjoy the sex we have, you don't sue me, but if you actually don't enjoy it, then you can sue me and I won't comeback, since I'll be going to jail for rape." She then licked his neck. "How does that sound?"

"Deal."

"Alright, let's get started!"

They then got their clothes off and Garl got to licking his tip. She hummed at the salty taste with him trying to think of something non arousing.

'Dog poo...uh, SJW Marvel, uh...rotting flesh...dammit! None of it is working!' he thought before feeling her cup and rub his balls. 'Come on! Little boys...dammit! Old lady winking at me...fuck! Norm of the North getting 2 confirmed sequels...dammit! Not even that is working? Come-on!'

'He tastes so good, but I need him to moan.' she thought before sliding her mouth over more.

'I-I'm g-gonna moan at this rate! James you fucking virgin!' he thought while biting his tongue.

When she made it to the base, she stayed there for a few seconds before pulling back. 'Oh yeah, check out that perfect kissing mark around his dick.'

'Oh god! Her lipstick mark is actually hot!' That got him harder, as she bobbed her head faster! "Ooh..." he moaned. 'Crap! Now you've done it!'

'Ha, gotcha.' She thought. 'Now let's get that 1st load out of yah.'

"T-That wasn't a moan, I was just yawning."

'Ass, anyone could tell the difference between a yawn and a girly moan.' she thought sucking harder.

"Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah!" James moaned. 'Stop it!'

'Wow, you moan like a girl.' Garl thought as his dick twitched. 'Here comes my milk!'

James' 1st load filled Garl's mouth! She gulped it down each time her cheeks puffed up and the load kept on going for a minute...after that, Garl pulled her mouth off and turned to James, grinning.

"Don't look at me like that!"

"No way, you were totally into it."

"Was not!"

"Was too." She then rubbed her finger up and down his length.

"Haaaah!"

"I've never heard a guy who can moan like a girl before."

"Hey!" James was blushing. "We haven't even made it to the main event and you're already overconfident."

"Can you blame me?" She said, before kissing his cheeks.

"Let's go double or nothing! I-if you can keep me moaning for a 2 minutes, th-then I'll marry you!"

"Deal!"

'Th-there's no way she can keep me moaning for-oh crap that's tight!' he thought feeling the orc start sliding her pussy over his dick.

"Even if you don't enjoy this, I'm so happy I got to bed you."

'Fuck! Her insides are gripping me all over!' He thought. "Huuuh..."

"Not bad of a start, but I'm gonna aim for that 2 minute goal before you cum!" she smirked before moving her hips up and down faster.

'Dooon't...moan.' he tried holding it in. 'C-c-come-on!'

"Moan for me James, I know you wanna." Moaned Garl.

'D-Don't moan!' He thought 'J-just gotta hold out until I...' he then realized that whatever outcome, he will impregnate Garl. "Oh shit! Oooh! Y-you go-oh! Pull uh-out w-oh when I cum-uh!" He tried getting out in his moans.

It was too late to shut up now, Garl saw her chance, and thrusted her hips up and down harder! Keeping up his moaning!

"N-oh! R-reall-ooh! You gotta pull out!" He continued moaning.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure we just passed the 2 minutes now, so if we are getting married, I may as well get knocked up, right?"

'Shit! I'm gonna blow!'

"Mmmmh...I can feel your next load coming u-what in the?" James held up a little white flag of surrender before his 2nd load filled Garl's tight pussy.

"I give up."

"Great." She said, before kissing his cheek.

"I just never thought my wife would be an orc."

"It's not that bad, now...can we go for a round 2?"

"Just give me a minute..."

"Sure thing."

They laid down together with James thinking.

'Welp, the therapist was right, he's gonna laugh at me when he figures it out.'

(Later)

Garl left the apartment. "I'm gonna start packing my stuff, can't wait to start thinking about baby names." She chuckled before closing the door.

"I may have given into lust, but it's not so bad, at least I got a wife." James said before sitting on the couch. "It's gonna take some time before I get used to liking orcs, but I'll be fine, I'll be just fine."

"NO YOU WON'T!" Shouted Paul, here to close this chapter.

"Paul!? How'd you get in my apartment? And what are you about to do with that club?"

"Imma caveman!" He jumped at James who started screaming.


	111. Chapter 111

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 111

Ozma and Salem see what their actions cause.

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Remnant, in the distant past-

In a dark valley of ooze and hate, we find two people in the middle of a almost destructive confrontation of life and death.

The first one was a woman with fair skin, light blue eyes, pale blonde hair that was mostly down with a small section of the hair tied into a small bun that allowed some of the hair to trail off below the bun, with some of her bangs tied back aside from the large lock of hair that framed her face to her left side, wearing a white sleeveless shirt with a raised pale blue collar and a blue rhombus shaped crystal on the upper chest, which was a F cup size, a long high waisted skirt that was white with a faint purple tint, a purple sash around the waist, which was medium sized, with gray circular earrings, a pair of dull brown bracers, and long fingernails that were painted a pale lilac color. In the woman's hand was a long scepter with a bright emerald gem on the very top of it as the body was etched in strange patterns of silver on it's black background.

The second one was a man with tanned skin, messy brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a blue green tunic with a tan undershirt, a blue cape, black trousers with brown boots. Both his tunic and cape were outlined with golden markings as over the tunic he had light gray armor made of pure metal which was held together by brown belts and straps as it was etched with ornamental patterns.

Both looked on with fear as two figures, one of a dark purple hue in the shape of a winged dragon and the other of a bright yellow color in the shape of a serpentine dragon, were getting ready for battle for the soul of the man which the woman held dearly.

ZOOOP!

If not for a red portal that appeared next to them as a red cloaked figure appeared from it while holding a map in his right hand.

"Huh, this isn't the Yucatán Peninsula." The figure said while looking around and shivered. "And from the looks of it, I'm right in dimension 431289- 01 RWBY, right in the middle of a fight as well."

" **Who are you?** " The dragon growled.

"Omni." He said with a serious tone before throwing the map at the serpentine dragon's face. "God of time, space, reaper of the dead, and overall creator of the Onyx Temptation Corps."

" _The what?_ " The serpentine dragon asked.

"Nothing for you to be concerned with." He said before looking at the humans and then back at the dragons. "Such foolish mortals they maybe, but it all stems for you two, gods of light and darkness. Now turn back to human form or I shall make you."

Both grumbled while turning into humanoid form, one with stag horns and the other with rams horns.

Omni looked at them before saying. "Let me guess, trying to kill the other because one of you sissies' panties got in a bunch?"

" **You dare-** "

Omni appeared next to the humans and shrugged. "Yeah yeah yeah, bla bla bla. Really you two, I've been with better company, I mean Jack and Yui are better looking than you two, and they wear cloaks or laboratory outfits. And put some clothes on! You're in front of a lady!"

" **You DARE to show us such rudeness?** "

Omni deadpanned. "Says the one that thinks Grimm are a good idea. Which they aren't you insane girly lizard."

" _Why have you come here anyway? This matter does not concern you._ "

Omni frowned while pointing at the humans. "Oh yes it does. Especially when YOU TWO caused the extinction of the human race AND the near extinction of the NEXT races of man. You assholic monsters!"

The humans looked at him in shock.

"What? Not you two." He looked at the humans. "The two young gods right in front of you."

" **You will be silent, or else.** "

"Or else what? Your going to kill me?"

" **No, I will ensure you can never exist again. Your very presence will be wiped from space itself.** "

Omni deadpanned at this before flicking his hand and turned the deities into small children. "Space and TIME god you fools."

The humans were stunned while the gods looked at themselves in shock.

"I can do worse." Omni smirked. "So want to try it?"

Both of them glared before taking their original forms again. Only for Omni to turn them into children again, but in sailor suits.

"Ha ha!" Laughed the deity. "Cute little tots! Ha!"

" _Stop that_!"

"Not until you stop trying to kill these humans!" Omni laughed.

" **They have proven themselves to-** "

"What? Be human? Because trust me, the cycle of reincarnation and bring back the dead IS a fact in other dimensions. And you gods can't stop it because YOU have no power over it. That and bringing the dead back to life IS more powerful than your lot!"

" **Enough! We will-** "

And cue Omni opening a portal and hit both in the face with a hammer.

"NORA BOOP!"

BAM!

Making both go flying back.

Omni looked at the humans before grabbing them by the arms and jumped onto a portal.

(Elsewhere)

And landed in a small field in the middle of nowhere.

"There. Much better."

"Wah! W-Where are we? Where did you take us?" Asked the woman in shock.

"You want the long version or the short version miss Salem?"

"You know my name? How?"

Omni smirked while looking at Ozma. "I watch your world from the void. It's like a story book from out there."

"Void? What is that?"

"A place outside all time and space. To deities like myself, your world is just a blank slate." Omni said before looking at Salem. "And right now, I have a job to fulfill."

"What job is that?"

"Save the future from you two."

That made both go silent in surprise.

"Want to know why? Or are you to scared to talk to a god?" Omni asked with a chuckle. 'Just Like Yui after watching a horror film.'

Both didn't answer with Salem stepping back.

"Hey wait." He said. "Don't go, I'm not like those lesser deities."

"How can we be so sure?" asked the man with caution.

Omni sighed. "Trust me, I'm not immature like them. Heck if I didn't save you two, the entire future would be fucked."

"Then explain what you mean."

"Simple, Salem here gets mad she couldn't resurrect you, goes to war with them with all of the kingdoms, mass genocide happens, you get reincarnated into new bodies while she's immortal, and well, lovers spat."

"That's a lie!" she spoke up on horror.

The deity deadpanned. "Not when you see it all the time. By the way, you two are trying to end the other and Ozma is an asshole in the future."

"But...But I love him!"

"And yet he broke your heart by lying." Omni said to Salem. "But I'm here to fix this before it goes down south. But before that, I will show you a few people that are affected by your decisions."

Both watched as Omni opened a portal from thin air.

"First stop. Beacon."

(Elsewhere)

-Beacon, Ozpin's office-

Said man was looking out the window before getting a sudden chill down his back.

'Why do I feel like I'm going to pass out.'

That's when he heard footsteps and turned before wide eyed since Omni, Ozma, and Salem walked in.

"Welcome to the headmaster's room." Omni said while pointing to Ozpin. "And this is Ozpin, the tea lover."

They looked with Ozpin frowning and faced them.

"Hello, who are you?" he asked looking at Omni.

"A friend." He said as he pointed to Salem. "And she's a MILF."

"I don't know what's going on, but I want an explanation." Ozpin said before Ozma looked at the man and blinked.

"So this man is….old?"

"Yep." Omni chirped.

"And you." Ozpin walked over to Ozma and looked him over. "Huh, is that what I really looked like back in the day? I thought I was taller."

"Um…."

"Can you stop." Salem said. "He's sensitive about his height."

"You mean WE." he remarked before narrowing his eyes at her making her flinch. "Tell me Salem, how did you manage to change your form like that? I would assume you would show off just what you've become since our last encounter."

"H-Huh? B-But we just met."

"No we didn't." he looked at Ozma and sighed. "You have much to learn younger me."

Omni sighed. "Spoilers you rotting ballsack. And yes Ozma, he's one of your incarnations. A ball of lies, hate, and is willing to send students to their deaths. All because he thinks Salem is the bad guy, not the gods or himself."

Salem froze in fear.

"You know the Grimm follow her through her connection to the pool of Grimm, which she jumped into AFTER losing you." Omni frowned. "It is not her fault, you drove her to become a villain, you disregard the simple fact that you never told her your mission. If you did, she wouldn't have tried to kill you or take back the daughters YOU tried taking away."

"Wait! Daughters?!" Salem blushed.

"Four tiny little girls, till you two got into a spat and killed Ozpin's first reincarnation along with the children." Omni frowned. "And ever since you two want to end the other."

Salem and Ozma were horrified with Ozpin sighing.

"It's true, although I wish it wasn't."

Omni shook his head before pushing Salem closer to Ozpin. "I suggest you two talk for a bit."

"But-"

"Just talk to him."

She looked at Ozpin who looked at her with an unflinching eye. "Um…..you have a nice...castle."

"Actually it's my school. The one I had set up to train generations of hunters into fighting against the Grimm."

"Oh…" she looked around nervously. "So...you train heroes?"

"In essence I train them to help people and keep them safe. I still can't believe I'm talking to you, the you I wish could come back." he looked to the side with sadness.

"Um…" she looked at him. "Was I...you know...weird. Not that I am but you know…"

"Go ahead and ask, I won't lie to you."

She gulped while looking at Ozma and then at Ozpin. "Did you…..give up on me after that battle?"

He was silent before closing his eyes.

"Um...Ozpin?"

"Yes?"

"Did you….ever remarry?" She asked before blushing. "I-I mean since you are not Ozma and we well….."

"Technically, yes and no." He said before noticing Ozma was looking at his cane.

'Such a strange contraption.' He thought while Salem looked at her feet.

"Tell me, was she...better?"

"Let me clarify first. When I'm reincarnated I have no call on who I reincarnate into. It just so happens I was already married a few times with children, but that's because of the person whose body I became part of."

"Oh…" she said before looking at him. "I know it doesn't help but...sorry for my mistakes."

Omni nodded while opening a portal. "Time to head off, we have many more people to see."

"Wait! I have so many more questions to ask." Salem said.

"Then let your future self answer them."

"But-"

But all three got sucked into a portal under them.

(Elsewhere)

-Salem's castle, meeting hall-

And appeared on a large table.

"Welcome to the god of darkness' playhouse." Omni sighed.

Both looked around while getting a ominous feel that made Ozma frown at Omni.

"You already showed us...me, are you going to show us more and more until you say so?"

Omni hushed him before pointing to the door. "In ten seconds she will be walking in."

Both of them looked at the door and waited. Only for a certain mistress of the Grimm to walk by while looking very annoyed.

"Incompetent fools the lot of them." She grumbled before seeing Ozma and rubbed her eyes.

"Who is she?" Asked the younger Salem.

"You." Omni whispered. "But colder and has a big ass."

"What?!" both let out with Salem blinking and narrowing her eyes.

"Omni, what is this?"

"Oh it must be a timeline issue." Omni muttered before smiling. "Hi. Just brought your lover and younger self here to see the future. Ozma, say hi to your MILF of a wife."

"S...Salem?" he spoke up with the woman scowling.

"Even in the future I can never forget what you use to look like." She Spoke coldly before seeing her younger self.

"I….I…."

Omni patted her back. "It's alright, believe me. Seeing a future version of yourself that's evil is a hard pill to stomach. But this is the result of you making war on the gods and Ozpin's reincarnations acting like assholes."

"Omni, you said they were brought here from this timeline, correct?"

"Yes." He said. "All the way to when Ozma gets killed a third time. But I stopped them and vanished to the future before they tried anything stupid."

"Good." she smirked before raising her hand as several dark Grimm claws appeared from the floor and grabbed at Ozma.

"What the?!"

"Ozma!" The younger version cried out in horror. She ran over and tried grabbing at them with Salem chuckling.

"If I end him before he can become Ozpin, he won't be a problem for me. Or I should say, us."

"And you die." Omni said coldly whole causing red portals to appear and sucked the arms into them. "If you kill him, you won't have a motive to stop the gods. You will be causing your future, their future, to break and once that happens. You will fade from living memory, along with allowing the gods to STILL exist and allow another soul to take the places of 'villain' and 'hero'."

"Omni, stay out of this." she glared.

He frowned before slowly glitching and caused the two humans to suddenly appear in front of him. "Still your tongue hctib!"

The two blinked before suddenly vanishing from the area as Omni sent a wave of energy at Salem, knocking her out in the process.

(Elsewhere)

-Patch-

Before the three of them appeared in the middle of a forest.

"Sorry about that." Omni said while rubbing his head. "I forgot that your future self was cold and willing to end Ozpin, and in extension, Ozma."

Ozma frowned while Salem held him close to her.

"So you're not mad?" Omni asked sheepishly.

"I wish for you to take us back to our own time."

"Nope." He said before dragging them towards a small house. "We have so many people to meet. Like a drunk and a blond punster!"

"Why?"

"Because." He said while knocking on the door. "They worked for you Ozma, well your reincarnation that is."

Knock knock.

"Who is it?"

"It's me." Omni said in a girly voice. "Ruby! Can I come on in?"

"Ruby? What are you doing home?"

"Um...I forgot to get something important." He gulped. "Oh and Yang got knocked up."

The two humans looked lost while they heard some loud crashing from inside the house.

"WHAT?!" cried out Taiyang opening the door with panic, before losing it and blinked. "Wait, you're not my daughter."

"Hello names Omni." He said while dragging the two lovers inside the house. "And this is Ozma and Salem. They are from the past and are looking to talk to you about life as a hunter. Also, is the drunk home by chance?"

Taiyang looked at him like he was nuts and got in front of them. "Look, you can't just barge in here, especially since you tricked me with that pretend act."

He shrugged before pointing to Ozma. "He told me to."

"What? No I did-"

"Oh yes he did, and right in front of his wife too. Sad as SALEM here really wants to kiss him right now, right Salem of the past?"

The woman blushed right as Qrow entered the room with a yawn.

"What is going on out here? I'm trying to sl…." he trailed off while seeing the three 'guests'.

"Yo." Omni waved. "How's life mister alchemist?"

"Oh, these friends of yours Taiyang?"

"What? No."

Salem walked over to Taiyang and looked at him. "Um….."

"What?"

"What is a hunter?" She then blushed in embarrassment. "I mean I just got here and I am very new to this future stuff."

He looked at her with Qrow raising an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh right." She bowed a little. "I'm Salem and this is my husband Ozma."

Omni pushes Ozma towards Qrow. "Ozpin's first life. And the less dickish one at that. Say hi Ozma."

"Um….hello." He said awkwardly.

"...Taiyang I think your friends need to put the bottles down more than me."

"I don't drink." Omni deadpanned. "And these two are real. Slap them, they are solid."

Qrow blinked before slapping Salem's ass.

"EEP! You brute!" She blushed red while Ozma looked very mad.

"How dare you!" he grabbed Qrow by the front and yanked him up close. "What man slaps a woman's bottom without hesitation?"

"I'm just doing what that guy told me too. Plus I'm still trying to get over a small hangover."

"You cur!"

Omni chuckled before saying. "Relax, Qrow may be a drunk, but he's not that stupid, well if he is I can't tell. But he won't do it again unless his semblance activates...in about ten hours. While drinking in the bathroom...and oh my! He does it too, by god that would hurt."

"What?" Taiyang asked.

"Blowdryer falls on his dick, then a cabinet and then he gets his head stuck in the bowl." Snickered Omni while Salem blushed at the cock part.

"What are you, a fortune teller?" Qrow raised an eyebrow.

He chuckled before looking at him with an unearthly glow to his eyes. "A god to be exact. One that sees time and space like a Scroll."

"Yeah r-"

"You are guarding four relics under each of the schools which were created by the brat gods and have the power to summon them again." Omni interrupted. "All given to Ozma's future selves."

"What?" spoke Ozma in confusion and surprise.

"Oh right, you didn't meet the light of assness yet. Basically, he gives you the job of uniting humanity after they killed the last batch, and gave you the relics to help mankind grow. But Ozpin decided that it was safer for humanity to be divided and separated the relics under four schools with a lock system which allows only maidens with magical abilities to unlock. Simple senile stuff ya know." Omni waved off. "And these two helped guard the vault until an incident involving a girl name Summer Rose."

Salem blinked. "So...the gods did that?"

"Yep, and Ozma only did it to see you. His still immortal wife."

"Are you as lost as I am?" Qrow whispered to Taiyang.

"I am."

Omni smiled. "Anyway, Ozma. Apparently Summer Rose has silver eyes. The light god's power manifested, which is weird as that bratty god of evil gave you guys magic. Meh, must be a last minute thing."

"Huh?" Both said in confusion along with the two adults.

"I'll explain later, after you ask these two about how they lost Summer Rose." He said while Taiyang and Qrow frowned at him.

"How do you know about that?"

"Bits and pieces of information." He said while shrugging. "Something about her disappearing and ending up dead. Sad really, but perhaps her eyes were removed?"

Salem and Ozma shivered at the 'eye removal' part as they saw the men getting very mad.

"Um Omni." Salem said. "Maybe we should go?"

"What I'm just-"

PUNCH!

"OW!" He yelled while going flying into a wall by a punch to the face.

"You got some nerve talking about Summer like that. Get out of this house." Taiyang growled.

Omni groaned before forming a portal that sucked the three away. 'Note to self, avoid this house.'

(Elsewhere)

-Vale, Roman's hideout-

And into a meeting area while several people were discussing a plan for an invasion.

"What the?" Ozma said while looking around as he saw a small girl with an umbrella next to him. "Oh hello fair maiden."

Neo blinked before jumping up as the other people brought out red swords.

Omni sighed. "Boys and tiny girl. Relax, we come in peace, right Salem?"

"Uh, right." she spoke with Roman holding his cane up and gave it a twirl.

"Seems like we've got some uninvited guests, a shame or we could have set out the red carpet."

Ozma held up his cane up as well. "You will not harm my wife you dog."

Omni sighed while Salem moved back a little and caused some magic orbs to appear around her hands. "Really Roman, you attack first and ask questions first? Sigh, do you realize you're in the presence of two humans from that age of fairytales? Aka, heroes that make Ruby look tiny in comparison?"

"I never bothered worrying about the past, I'm more on the present."

"Who are these people?" Salem asked.

"That's Neo, an assassin." Omni pointed to Neo. "And that is R-"

BANG!

And cue Omni getting his head blown off.

Ozma and Salem were horrified before Ozma lunged and tackled Roman with Salem sending the magical orbs at the others.

Neo jumped back before getting hit by an orb.

All the while Ozma was using his cane to smack Roman's face.

"Gah! Hey watch the-AH!"

"You cur! I shall fight you off like the dragons of the southern mountains!" He yelled while Neo had to use her semblance to keep from getting hit again.

"You will suffer!"

She dodged a blast of energy before seeing Omni rising up and fixed his head.

"Ow." He said while groaning. "That hurt, and damn it! Can you please stop fighting you lot!"

"You still live?!"

"God." He said with a smirk. "Duh."

"I...suppose that makes sense."

"Anyway." He said before opening a portal. "Time to meet a bun bun!"

Neo blinked before the three got sucked into the portal, but not before a naked sex doll in the shape of Roman was spat from it and landed on the table.

"Sir?"

"I know, I don't understand what happened either."

Neo looked at the doll before smirking with lust.

"Neo, get this thing out of here."

She nodded before grabbing it, by the ass, and walked away.

'Damn it Neo!'

(Elsewhere)

-Beacon, CFVY's room-

Velvet yawned while brushing her teeth as her teammates were busy training. 'I should've set my alarm, but nope. I forgot.'

That's when she heard footsteps in the main area.

"Coco? Is that you?"

And cue a woman walking in along with a man and cloaked figure.

"Oh." Salem said while looking at the ears. "Hello….um…." 'Cute.'

"Ah! W-Who are you?!" she jumped back in alarm and worry.

"This is Salem." Omni said. "And this is Ozma. They are from the past, oh and think your ears are cute."

Velvet looked lost at this while Ozma looked her over.

"Strange...bunny ears on a fair lady. Must be a curse gone wrong."

"I think they look rather nice on her, perhaps she can't help it if they were part of her since birth."

"Well." Ozma said while gazing at Velvet. "She is adorable. Perhaps it's something else, like her mother was in love with a bunny? A hare?"

Omni sighed. "No you two. She's not the hybrid of a rabbit and a human. She's a faunus."

"A what?"

"Faunus, a person with animal traits." He said with a heavy sigh. "After the gods destroyed humanity, humans and fauni evolved together, only to be turned into slaves, and then racially mocked and used as cannon fodder. It's still going on yes, but things have changed. I mean really, who would want to kill a cute little bun bun like her?"

"Don't call me that!" she blushed.

"Sorry bun bun." Omni smirked. "Oh and this girls name is Velvet. She may be shy, but she's able to mimic other people's abilities. Which is cool in my opinion."

"That's astounding." Ozma said in amazement.

Velvet blushed while Salem walked over to her.

"You seem to be a well gifted person, I commemorate you for this miss Velvet." She said with a smile.

"Uh, thank you?" She said before noticing that Salem was giving her a ear rub.

"So soft."

"Eeep!" She cried out as Ozma touched her other ear.

"Indeed it is my dear."

"H-Hey!"

Omni chuckled at this. "Relax bun bun, they just want to feel very soft ears." 'So cute. Like Cynthia.'

Velvet blushed before fainting from an overload to her mind.

"Oh dear." Salem said in surprise.

"Relax, she's just never had two people running her ears before. Mostly having them pulled by bullies." Omni said while opening a portal. "But next stop, team RWBY!"

(Elsewhere)

-RWBY's room-

"Come on Zwei, jump for the ball."

Zwei barked while trying to catch the ball as Yang was giving Weiss and Blake one handed back massages. "Arf arf!"

"Ah, this feels pretty good." sighed Weiss.

"It is." Blake purred.

"Well, this is a good way to help my two teammates." Smiled Yang. "Especially you Weiss."

ZOOP!

That was when three people appeared behind Yang and blinked.

Salem looked at the girls before giving Yang a back massage.

"Oh...thanks Ruby." She hummed as she really liked the massage. "I needed that."

"What are you talking about Yang? I'm over here." Ruby said while Zwei jumped on her.

"Then who…." she turned her head and saw Salem.

"Oh hello." She said. "Don't mind me, I'm just….giving you a massage."

"WAH!" she jumped with the others seeing them and jumped.

"Hello." Ozma waved.

"Who are you guys?!" Ruby yelled while pointing at them.

"Omni, and these are husband and wife heroes, Ozma and Salem." Omni smiled. "And they are here to see the future, oh and Ozma is the first reincarnation of Ozpin."

Blake looked at them while Salem waved at them. "Um…"

"Hello."

"Hold up, time out." spoke Weiss. "What are you talking about?"

Omni sighed before explaining everything as Ozma looked at Zwei.

"Arf."

He leaned over and patted him on the head. "This dog, his eyes show he is more than a simple house pet."

He barked while rolling on his stomach as Ozma gave him a belly rub.

"So wait, this guy is supposed to be Ozpin? I don't see it." Said Yang.

"From the past." Omni concluded. "Also, Salem here wants to pet Blake's cat ears."

Salem blinked. "She has what?"

"She's a cat faunus."

"But I don't-oh! Are they behind the ribbon?" She asked before Blake grabbed her ribbon.

"Don't look." She frowned as Salem reached over and rubbed the right ear.

"This is even softer than the bunny ears."

Weiss was in shock while Ruby was just confused.

"Why do you hide them?"

"Because for some." Omni said. "They are used to mock faunus. She hides them so no one finds out about her faunus heritage."

"S-Stop that!" Blake blushed while Ozma kept on petting Zwei.

"Such a well trained dog. What is his name?" He asked while Zwei jumped on him and licked his face.

"Zwei."

"Well he is a good dog." He said before looking at Weiss. "Fair maiden, are you this dog's owner? If yes, then you are as cute as this pup."

Weiss blushed with Ruby huffing.

"No, Zwei is mine and Yang's, well technically our dad's, but still."

"Well you did a good job taking care of him." He smiled as Omni was busy trying to pull Salem away from Blake.

"She's got enough rubs, let her calm down."

"Oh! Sorry." She blushed while Omni made a portal.

"Besides, we have to visit another team." He said. "Oh and Ozma, don't get attracted to Ruby. You have a wife and she's fourteenish."

"What no I-"

"Well Ozpin was thinking about her." He lied. "Just had to make sure you didn't start going down the path of the pedo."

"I'm not like that!" He yelled as they got sucked into a portal.

(Elsewhere)

-JNPR's room-

And appeared on a bed while a ginger was under Salem's butt.

"Hey get off me!"

"Oh! Apologies." She said while getting up, only to see a red head looking at her in shock. "Hello."

Pyrrha looked at the three in surprise as Ren and Jaune were dumbfounded. "Uh...hi?"

"Hello." Omni smiled. "I'm Omni, and these are Salem and Ozma. Say hi Ozma, because they are the second best team here. Oh and the redhead likes the blond."

"Really?" Ozma asked.

"Hey! I'm into Ren." frowned the girl under Salem.

"Not you Nora." Omni deadpanned. "The redhead, not the ginger. Besides, a ship with you and Pyrrha might be crazy even for me."

"Ship?" blinked Ozma.

"A term used to put a person together with another person. Like dating or courtship but it's either wishful thinking or just a possibility." Omni smirked. "Like oh say Ren dating Pyrrha or Nora dating Nora." 'All of which happened.'

"Ah! So fantasy relationships that cannot happen."

"Yes." He nodded. "But the reason why I brought you here is simple. Ren and Nora lost their families to the Grimm, Pyrrha's going to die and Jaune is going to have post traumatic stress disorder. Other then that, it's-"

"WHAT?!" Yelled Pyrrha in horror.

"Yeah spoke too soon." Omni sweatdropped. "Anyway, you get shot in the heel and right in the heart by a glass arrow."

"Oh Dust!"

"I recommend body armor." He said while Salem looked at Pyrrha with sadness. "And maybe kiss Jaune, I mean he'll need to have some love right?"

Both of them blushed with Ren raising an eyebrow.

"And you're in our room because…" he asked as Nora glared at Omni.

"Who did it?!"

"Cinder Fall."

"What? You're kidding." spoke Jaune. "I mean, you barge in here and are trying to tell us stuff that hasn't happened? That's crazy."

"So is the fact you got here by false p-"

"GAH! Don't say!"

"Paperwork." He smirked evilly.

"NNNNOOOOOOO!" he cried out.

Ozma and Salem looked lost as Jaune curled up into a ball and started rocking back and forth.

"Jaune?"

"Nonononononononono…" He said while rocking around the floor.

Nora sweatdropped at this. "So weird. Like Renny's boxers."

"Those boxers are one hundred percent cotton."

"Which is weird. Why not silk?"

"Um Omni." Ozma said.

"Yes?"

"Can we go? Those….betrothed are making me uncomfortable."

"We're not betrothed." spoke up Ren.

"We are." Nora chipped up. "And going to wed when we graduate!"

"No we're not."

Omni sighed while sending them into a portal.

(Elsewhere)

-Cinder's room-

Cinder chuckled while on her Scroll and looking at the plans for the invasion. 'All will go according to plan.'

However what she didn't know was that three people appeared behind her.

Salem looked at the woman before noticing a dark aura around her. "Who is this woman?"

"Cinder, your future selves henchwoman." Omni said before poking said woman's right shoulder.

Cinder jumped out while swinging her foot up.

Only to kick Ozma in the face.

"Gah!"

"Ozma!" Salam cried out while holding his cheeks. "Are you ok my dear?"

"Ah, yes, I'll be alright." He said while rubbing his nose as Cinder frowned seeing Omni.

"Who are you?"

"Oh right, Salem knows me in her timeline but since that was after the invasion, you don't know me." He chuckled. "Funny how time travel works. Anyway, names Omni and these are Ozma and going and cute Salem."

Cinder narrowed her eyes at him. "What nonsense is that?"

He pointed to Salem. "She's from the past."

Salem waved while Cinder raised an eyebrow at her. "Hi."

"She is not Salem."

"Why?" Omni asked. "Is it because she's not gray skinned….wow. That's judging a book by its color."

"I don't know how you know about my mistress, but that woman is not her."

"I can prove it." He said before whispering to Salem. "Use some magic on her."

"What?"

"Just do it or we might get shot at by glass arrows."

She sighed before creating some glowing orbs with her hands. She made them float up to the ceiling with Cinder's eyes widening slightly. "Like this?"

"Yep." Omni said before looking at Cinder. "So Cindy, believe me now?"

"W-W-W…."

Ozma looked at the woman before blushing slightly. "When you said mistress, did you imply you….did that in the bed with my wife?"

"What?! No! Of course not."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes!" Cinder blushed while Omni smirked evilly.

'New ship in progress~'

"But...then who is he?"

"Ozma." Omni smiled. "Ozpin's first and most heroic life."

Ozma waved a little while feeling like this woman was bad news.

And cue a shocked Cinder. "What?!"

"Yep." Omni said. "And we came here because Salem needs to see the girl that she will one day call a daughter and a failure. Probably both, but in any case, you are a killer of redheads and a very heartless girl. I mean an invasion for a relic? That's so petty~"

She glared at him with Salem looking at her in shock.

"You…."

"You." Cinder frowned. "I will end-"

"You're my daughter?" Salem interrupter in shock, causing Cinder to freeze and turn bright red. "Oh my….Ozma."

"Yes dear?"

"I think we have a daughter in my womb!"

And cue Omni falling down with Ozma nearly doing the same.

"Uh, Salem? I'm not sure that's what he meant."

"Nonsense! She's my daughter and she's in my womb right now!"

Omni laughed while holding his stomach and rolled on the ground. "HAHAHAHAH!"

Cinder blushed at this. "T-That's not quite right."

Salem grabbed Cinder's hands. "I'm so happy to have a daughter! Oh I'm going to spoil you so much!"

Omni laughed before calming down and cacked a little. "Oh...god that was...he he…"

"Salem honey." Ozma sighed. "Remember I was ill, so we didn't do it. Meaning she isn't our daughter."

Salem looked sad at this while feeling her hopes were dashed again. "Oh right….silly me…"

"But if what he says is true, she may be adopted by you."

And cue her perking up and hugged Cinder tightly. "Oh! I'm going to spoil you rotten my cute little girl! Now give your mother a hug!"

"GAH!" Cinder groaned from the sudden grip that was pushing air from her lungs.

Omni formed a portal while holding his stomach. "He he he….l-lets go before I...he he lose...lose...ha ha ha!" 'HAHAHA!'

"Oh very well." Ozma said before dragging Salem away.

"NOOO! I want to hug our daughter!" Salem cried out with a pout.

"Perhaps a later date."

"Nnnnnoooo!"

Cinder blinked while the portal closed as Emerald and Mercury walked into the room.

"We're back." Mercury said before seeing the confused woman. "What's wrong with you?"

"I...may need to rethink the plan."

"Eh?" Emerald said. "What do you mean by that?"

"It's complicated."

"Oh." She said while feeling very confused.

(Elsewhere)

-Raven's tent-

The three appeared in a tent while Omni was placing some red armor over his body, much to the confusion of Salem.

"What are you doing?"

"Putting armor on." He said with a shiver. "This next one is a bandit and a killer with maiden powers. I'm not taking any chances of her slicing me into ribbons."

"So she's like Salem?"

"No no no. She's not like Salem." He said. "She's a scared woman that fears the future version, hates herself for letting Summer die, believes the weak should die and is Yang's mother, aka the one the Salem you know and love, gave a back massage."

Ozma nodded before a woman walked into the tent. When she saw them she immediately grabbed the handle to her sword and pulled it out.

"Yep." Omni said while hiding behind Salem. "She's going to slice us. Quick! Say your name!"

"Huh?"

"Just do it!" He yelled as Raven got ready to start cutting them in half.

"Who are you?"

"Um...I'm Salem and-"

And cue Raven going pale in the face. "What?"

Salem looked confused. "As I said, I am Salem and this is my husband Ozma."

Ozma waved while still on his guard.

"But...but….you can't be her, or maybe you can, you can use magic after all…" Raven muttered.

"I can but why are you so defensive?" She asked. "We just met you miss bandit."

"It's Raven."

"Oh like the bird." She smiled. "What a pretty name."

Omni snickered at this. 'Comedy gold.'

'Why is she acting like this? Is she trying to mock me?' She thought before Omni walked towards her.

"So miss Spring Maiden, care to tell them about how you miss Summer? Well?" He asked with a chuckle.

"How do you know about that?" she frowned.

"God." He said before pointing to Ozma. "And he's Ozpin's first life. A more heroic version of the one you despise."

'Why did he just point that out?' Ozma thought while Raven narrowed her eyes at him. 'Not again!'

"Ozpin?"

"He can reincarnate. As you found out a long time ago." Omni said. "But this isn't the lying man, but the hero of the age of fairytales. Meaning, he's not going to lie to you. Also don't kill him."

"I have no reason NOT to."

"Well if you DO kill him, time will be ripped apart. After all, I plucked them from prehistory to learn about their actions." He said. "To show them what to do and what not to do. Aka, help them fix their future selves' mistakes."

"And you brought them here for what reason?"

"To show them a scared woman." Said Omni. "One that knows nothing but fear when in the presence of a stronger person." He pointed to Salem. "Example one, you fear Salem for her power. So you are going to talk to her for an hour."

"I find it hard to feel fear from this woman, she is nothing like the Salem I know."

"Because she didn't make war with the gods or become immortal yet. She's still a human with magic."

'Human huh? Which means she'd be vulnerable if I stabbed her.' She thought before noticing Omni had her sword.

"Nope." He said. "No stabbing allowed."

"Wha-how did you get that?!"

"God, remember?" He said before Salem walked over and looked over Raven.

"Mmmm….."

"What?"

"You have nice hair."

"Thank you." She said before Salem started touching her hair.

"And very soft too. Whoever betrothed you must be very happy having a maiden with such soft and lovely hair."

Ozma sighed at this. 'Always a sucker for long hair.'

"I'm not married anymore."

"Oh." She said with surprise.

"But she still likes him." Omni chirped up. "Even flies over there and watches him sleep. She even has a journal that records her nightly trav-"

"SHUT UP! I do not!" Raven blushed.

"You do." Omni smiled. "And it's steamy~"

"Shut up!"

Ozma shook his head. "It's not a bad thing miss Raven. I sometimes keep a record of my wife's cuddling sessions."

Salem blushed as Raven started to look very pissed as a red glow came from both eyes.

"I. Said. SHUT UP!"

Omni sighed before stopping time, undressed Raven to her underwear, placed a pie in her face, placed rope around her limbs and behind her back, and then put a dildo in her ass while time resumed. 'Hope this works, oh wait. It always does! Ha ha!'

And when time started, Raven fell back and yelled out with Salem and Ozma going wide eyed.

"What the…"

"How?"

"Time manipulation." Omni smirked while forming a portal. "Also let's go before she summons lightning."

"Hey! Let me go you bastard!"

"Later~"

Raven struggled while the three vanished into the portal.

(Elsewhere)

Only to land near a pool of dark goo.

"Oops." Omni said while looking around. "We are back in the pools of Grimm. The place where Salem, the future version of you that is, tried to kill herself to see Ozma in death."

Both of them looked at the pool and could feel the ominous dark energy coming from it.

"This is where the Grimm are born." He said while several Ursas formed from the muck. "And where I created Grimmzilla, a monster so powerful that it almost killed the original. Still trying to fix its makeup though."

"Oh gods." spoke Salem backing up as the Grimm spotted them.

" **Grrrrr.** " One growled before sniffing Salem and growled even more.

"Yeah." Omni said. "They do know you, but still think you're the one trying to annoy their real master. The brat of darkness."

"Get back." spoke Ozma moving over with a hard expression. "You won't endanger us."

" **Grrrrrr.** "

" **Grrrrr.** "

"They look ready to attack." Omni sighed before raising his arm up and caused the Grimm to freeze. "Bloodbending technique, black blood paralyzation."

"You can bend the blood in their bodies too? Fascinating."

"I can do many things." He said while forming a portal. "This one was a technique I just made on the spot. Didn't even know Grimm had blood."

"Wait, then what would you have done had that not been possible?"

He smirked. "The impossible can be possible with a bit of human imagination."

"You speak the truth." spoke Salem.

He nodded while they walked into the portal.

(Elsewhere)

And appeared over a cliff where a large tombstone was placed.

"This is our last person." Omni said. "Summer Rose, the silver eyes from the grave."

"Wait, the one who was friends with that blond and drunken man?"

"And the mother of Ruby, adopted mother of Yang, and Raven's teammate. Yes the very same." He nodded to Ozma.

"But what can we learn here?"

"Simple." He said while raising his hand as the tombstone began to glow a sickening green color. "How the acting of lying to a woman and the use of dark power makes the soul bitter."

Ozma and Salem watched as it glowed more and went wide eyed when they saw a figure slowly manifesting from it.

That being a woman with a white cloak and was covered in blood.

"Summer." Omni said. "As ferryman of the dead, I give you permission to speak to these humans. Now, speak oh spirit of the grave."

Salem and Ozma were caught off guard with the woman nodding and turned to them.

"You two." She said while floating over to them. "I have two things to say."

"What is that?" Salem asked.

"I hate you both." She said coldly. "And you shouldn't have left me to rot."

"What? But we've never met you before, in person that is." She said as a cold chill went down their spines hearing that.

"The dead can see the past, but never the future." She said while slowly taking off her hood. "After all."

Both went wide eyed as the woman's entire face was ripped apart and had cracks near the eyes and jaw.

"You did this to me." She growled. "You did this to me!"

"Oh gods!" gasped Salem with Ozma holding her. "W-We-"

"YOU KILLED ME!" She growled. "YOU RIPPED MY EYES OUT AND BASHED MY BRAINS IN! YOU KILLED ME! KILLED ME!"

"Please spirit, we have never struck you down. We are not the same people you think we are." Ozma tried to reason with the spirit.

"And you!" She growled at him. "I trusted you! I looked up to you! Yet you LET ME DIE!"

"Please it's not true! I'd never hurt an innocent person!" spoke up Salem.

"YET YOU DID!" She snapped while blood dripped from the cracks. "YOU LEFT MY BABIES WITHOUT A MOTHER! YOU DESTROYED MY FAMILY! YOU KILLED ME FOR MY EYES! MY EYES!"

"We're not like them! And we'll never be!"

"LIES!" She snapped while Omni noticed Summer's form beginning to warp space. "YOU ARE THEM! THEY ARE YOU AND YOU WILL KILL AND KILL UNTIL NO ONE IS LEFT! I HATE YOU ALL!"

Omni saw the two scared humans before saying. "Back to the grave oh vengeful soul. And wait till the nature of your death is revealed."

"What?! NOOOO!"

"Do it or no cookies." He said while the ghost got sucked back into the grave as the cold chill vanished. He looked at the humans. "You see how one action. One choice. One decision can affect the world as a whole Ozma? Salem?"

"Yes, yes, we see it now." spoke Salem with guilt. "Bringing my love back when I should have let things be could have ruined the land, destroyed it, the complete opposite I wanted to live with him in."

"That and," He pointed to Ozma. "Never try and be the one who lies. Your job was to unite humanity, yet you chose to blame Salem for all your sins. While I agree with the brats that you two are more destructive than most, I don't agree on just running away and letting you two play god with humanity. Which is why I showed you this possible future. One where death, immortality and hate rule your lives."

"Is this future set in stone? Or is there a way we can prevent it all?" Ozma asked.

"To you humans it is, but while I showed you the future, this is now a split timeline." He smirked. "But first a choice."

"So there's still a chance to do things the right way."

"Yes, but you must hear me out." He said while holding up two orbs, one of red and one of green. "The red orb will send you back to your timeline, without memories, and you will face your problems without aid of a god. The green orb, will send you to another timeline, one where the gods are busy with creating and destroying to care of you. Whichever one you choose will affect you as a whole. For if you pick the red one, you will be hated enemies, if you choose the green orb, your dreams may come true but at a constant danger with these gods once they find you. The choice is up to you."

Salem raised her eyebrow before blinking. "There is a third choice, isn't there?"

"What do you mean?" He asked innocently.

"Because you sound like there's more. You've gone through all this work to help us see all the horror that could happen from the two of us, but you seem close to the future me, like you two are close."

"Well I am part of her cabal." He shrugged. "But a more 'I'm in the neighborhood' kinda person. Plus I just did that for some fun. But you were saying?"

"You have another option for us, so tell us." She said sternly.

Omni sighed before throwing the orbs away and caused a pink orb to appear. "In this future, the gods decided to leave you alone and you live for a long time. Blessed with both children and immortality. You will live through the ages and will eventually love in this future. A time where magic, semblances, fauni and huntresses still exist while the gods have faded away from memory. This is the future, one I am happy surprised you saw through my trial."

"Why not merely offer it up in the first place?"

"I wanted to see if you truly changed or not." He said with a smile. "If you chose the red or green orbs you would've been kill in both timelines. And believe me, I only do that impossible trial to those that haven't changed. Yet, you two have for the better."

"Then we have a chance to not become like that Salem or Ozpin, right?"

He nodded while the orb slowly turned into a portal. "But remember three things. Never lie about important things, do not give up hope, and most importantly." He slowly faded from this plane of existence. "Live long and prosper heroes of the age of fairytales."

Both watched him and looked at the portal before holding hands.

"Ready my love?" Ozma asked with a smile.

"I'll always be ready." she smiled before they walked into the portal before it closed.

-Omake-

(Many years later)

In the beautiful country of Vale, we find Beacon still teaching students and raising heroes to help protect a still chaotic world.

However, as the camera zoomed closer to the highest tower, we find it was overrun with children.

And not just two or three, but ten of them!

"Got you!"

"No I got you!"

All of them tiny boys or girls with long blond hair or black hair and wearing tiny green robes. They were also causing trouble with some magic, more specifically…

BOOM!

Fire magic.

"Oh no! Father is gonna be mad!"

"Not it!" The other children yelled out before rushing to the door, only to see someone walking in. "Oh no."

"Children? What's going...on?" Spoke Ozma while wearing a modified version of his armor that mixed will with a green suit and pants.

The children gulped as the room was covered in flames. "Um…."

"Who did this?"

"He/She did!" They all said while pointing at the other.

"What have I said about using magic inside?"

"Um…"

"Not to?" Asked a blond girl.

"Precisely, now fess up on who did it."

They gulped before nine of them moved away from a black haired girl.

"Hey!"

"Cindy, we told you before, no magic inside, especially fire magic."

"But it's fun." She pouted.

"Would you want your siblings using fire magic inside your room?"

"...no."

"Then try not to use magic inside." He said while looking at the flames. "So go to your rooms while I fix this mess, and no magic for a week Cindy."

"Ok father." They said while running out of the room.

Ozma sighed while using some magic to dissipate the flames as he sat at his desk. "They have a lot to learn."

"That's what we're here for."

He turned to see his wife, Salem, who was still wearing her old outfit with a mix of dark purple armor around her shoulders and stomach, walking into the room.

"So how was the selection this year?" She asked with a smile.

"It was adequate. But RWBY, CFVY and JNPR seem promising."

"As we both know dear." She chuckled.

"Except this time we'll make sure they become full fledged hunters."

"But I get to rub their ears right?"

He sighed. "You won't let that go won't you?"

"Nope." She smiled before getting an idea. "Say my love, want to see who will be shipped?"

Ozma chuckled at this, as it was one of her past times to ship others together, even if it's a bit excessive sometimes. "I've already got their names in a list."

She walked over to him. "Let's see it. After you give me a kiss on the cheek, I didn't get one this morning."

"But of course my dear." He said before kissing her, on the lips that is.

All the while Omni was looking from a portal.

'How cute.' He thought while glitching a lot. 'How etuc.'


	112. Chapter 112

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 112

Sequel to chapter 1.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The camera was panning over a large city, New York that is, and normally it would be filled with numerous people...it still was, just not the kind you were use to.

"Ugh..." groaned a woman whose skin was grey, clothes torn and dirty... and one of her arms were torn off.

It's been five years since the sudden outbreak, and so far most of America and numerous countries have fallen to this lustful disease. That being said there were still those who managed to hide, bunker down and survive, though life hasn't been easy for them.

We zoom in on a regular looking suburban house that looked boarded up and worn down on the outskirts of a Nevada town. Around it we see various bear traps, pit falls, a shallow moat and various craters littering the front lawn.

An eye peaked out from between two of the boards on high alert. "Nothing yet...good, they must be busy with some other poor bastard." They muttered moving away to show a normal guy wearing a black bandanna with guns around him as he walked up the stairs. "Better get a further look with the telescope." He muttered as he entered the room to show a broken part of the roof that had barb wire around it with a telescope poking through the top like a periscope.

He moved up and poked his head into it and moved it around. On the edge of town he saw several of them moving around as a small horde shuffled through the streets. "Alright, so far they're staying away, perfect." He muttered with a smile. 'Maybe I'll be able to get the vegetables today without having to worry about an attack?' With that in mind his stomach growled making him sigh. "Time to see what I have." He muttered as he picked up a shotgun and began to make his way downstairs.

He went to the kitchen and opened up the heavily locked cupboard. Inside were several bags of jerky, several cans with faded labels and several bags of chips.

"Alright, so should I have some jerky, chips, or mystery stuff?" He muttered as he scratched his chin. "Or should I race option B and see if anything's ripe enough to eat in the backyard?" With that in mind he pulled out a coin and put it on his thumb.

"Heads I eat jerky, tails I go outside." He said before flipping it. He let it fall on his palm and sighed. "Tails it is." He muttered as he loaded the shotgun. "I just hope the fence is still up and they haven't dug anymore holes under it."

He headed to the back porch and made sure to give a quick look around. He saw several plots with various plants and vegetables growing from them surrounded by a battered fence with barbed wire lining the top that had seen better days.

"Everything looks ok." He muttered as he began to undo the various locks on the door. When they were off he carefully walked over to the fields and started picking some of the veggies.

"At least the carrots are growing well." He muttered, constantly looking around warily. "Hopefully the squash is done come next spring, I haven't eaten any in so long." He muttered as he looked around before grinning. "Maybe I should plant some pumpkins, it's been awhile since I've had pumpkin bread." He muttered before hearing a scratching sound. He tensed up and stood with his eyes looking around.

'Are they back? I need to get inside now!' He thought as he began to hear the scratching sound get louder. He rushed into the house and quietly locked the door right before looking through the peephole. as he watched he saw several of the fence boards groan before snapping as a grey figure struggled to get inside, making him groan.

"Damn it, not her again." He grumbled facepalming. This is the sixth time in two months."

"Uugghh...carrotssss..." She groaned moving towards the plot and reached down before yanking some out and started biting into them.

"God damn it, hey! Get away from those, those are not for you!" He called as he poked his gun through a hole In the door and let off a warning shot. She jumped and turned to the house while dropping the carrots. "There we go, now move nice and slow toward the fence." He called as he aimed at her.

"Ugh...sex?"

"No damn it, no sex! Now get out of here!"

"...sex?"

"No damn it, no sex!" He groaned as he rubbed his forehead.

"...cuddle?"

"Or cuddling!"

"...Buzzkill..." She huffed before she moved back to the way she came in while grabbing some carrots.

"Damn it, why the hell do zombies even need carrots?" He muttered with a frown. "All they do is go around fucking anything that moves. I'm just glad this one is alone, otherwise I'd be getting swarmed." He muttered as he shook his head. "You'd think they'd be rotted out by now, it's been five damn years, how the hell are they still moving?"

As he pondered, a small white cat walked over and nuzzled against his leg.

"At least I have you snowball." He chuckled as he reached down and patted its head. "You're the only thing keeping me sane with no human contact." He chuckled as he got up and stretched. "You stay guard, you start making a ruckus if anything comes near the house, ok?"

"Meow." The cat let out while licking his leg.

"Good, now stay guard, I gotta go put this stuff in the pantry." He said as he took what vegetables he had managed to harvest before heading toward the kitchen. He set them out on the counter and made sure to sort them out while Snowball climbed up and rubbed against his hand. "Don't worry, I'll get your lunch ready soon."

"Meow." It said as it kept rubbing itself against him.

"Someone's hungry today. Don't worry, with this much stuff we'll be having fresh vegetable stew tonight." He smiled while rubbing the cat's head before he heard a sound coming from a small walkie talkie on the table making him rush over and hold down the button. "Jeffrey? Is that?"

"It's not good, we have a new problem, the zombies, they came up with a new idea. I saw a few biting animals, I think they're trying to cut off food supplies and make it easier to get infected." Came a man's voice with it being filled with static.

"Relax there man, as long as the spot's location is hidden and cut off, there's hope." He spoke with seriousness.

"We gotta cut our loses and make a break for it."

"No go there. We don't have enough stuff to get us there without attracting too much attention. We leave for there now and we'd be endangering everyone else. We need to wait out a little bit longer."

"Look, I know you're hesitant, but it's not safe anymore, I know that leaving makes it harder for us survivors to stay in contact, but if one of us gets infected then we're all in danger, the zombie us would know all locations, traps, and so on. They could lead a horde right to the others."

"That's why I'm ready for the worst." Sighed the boy as Snowball got off the counter and moved over towards him. "If I get infected, I'm gonna go out like so many of those eastern bastards."

"Well, as sad as that is I understand...just be safe, and watch out for animals too."

"Relax, so far there's just Snowball here with me and she hasn't left the house. Although I did have to deal with that one annoying zombie who keeps coming into my backyard to take vegetables."

"Ah, that weird vegetable one, right? Just be careful, over and out."

The man heard Jeffrey go off and put it down before feeling Snowball purring while rubbing all around his legs. "What's with you girl? Are you trying to butter me up for seconds tonight?"

"Meow~" She purred before opening her mouth and biting him.

"Yeow!" He jumped and moved his leg which pushed her off and touched the spot. "What was that for?"

"Meow…" She purred as he looked down at her before paling as he saw her stumble forward, like she had a limp.

"They got to you, they got you snowball, and you got me…" He muttered while noting some grey patches of fur on her before looking down at the bite. "Shit." He muttered as he looked around before grabbing a large kitchen knife. "Guess I'm losing my cat and a leg."

"Reor!" Hissed Snowball lunging over and landed on his arm before climbing up on his shoulder blade making him stand up and try yanking her off.

"No! Bad Snowball! Get off!" he reached up and grabbed her, only to feel her bite the back of his neck. "YEOW!" He cried as he managed to grab her before throwing her against the wall. "Damn it, I'm screwed… I won't become one of them!"

He got up and rushed over near a cupboard with chains before pulling a key out and used it to unlock the padlock and threw the doors open to reveal it was filled to the brim with plastic explosives and containers of gunpowder with dynamite. He grabbed some wires and worked on tying them together while not seeing Snowball getting back up. "If I can't live, then I'll die a human and not one of them!"

"Meow." Spoke Snowball with a glare and let out a hiss.

"Shut up, I took care of you all this time and this is how you repay me?" He muttered as he finished connecting the wires. "I even scrubbed you nice and clean when it got chilly out to keep any fleas off of you."

"Meow…" She hissed as she began to make her way towards him.

"Night night Snowball." He pulled out some matches and tried lighting one, but felt a tingling sensation around his neck making him groan and drop them while falling on his side. "No, no! Not yet." He groaned as he tried to get up. 'Did I set the timer at least? No, it's all primed, I just need to start it!'

"Meow." Spoke Snowball climbing on his lap as he turned on his back and looked up at her with her tail wagging and seemed like her ears were drooping down while making her eyes look bigger.

"No, not now Snowball...I have to….do this." He groaned while reaching up to push her off, but felt her lick his hand while his skin turned grey. "You can't...pull the….ino...cent….ugh…"

"Meow." She said as she rubbed her head into his hand as it kept turning grey.

He felt his body growing warm and relaxing making him groan and sit up while grabbing Snowball tightly with both hands making her look up at him as his face turned completely grey. "B...ad….kitty…."

"Meow." She let out before finding herself hugged while he felt his pants growing tighter.

"Ugh….carrots?" Groaned a voice from the window.

The boy turned and saw the zombie girl peeking in making him groan and stand up while holding Snowball under one arm. "Sex?"

"Sex?" She said as she began to grin.

"Meow." Snowball smiled before noticing the bulge in her master's pants and reached down with a paw to poke at it.

"No….kitty...only….humans…" Groaned the boy setting her down before undoing his pants with his dick springing out. "Come….get….carrot~"

"Yes!" She said as we cut to a small group of people running across an empty highway.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god!" Panted one heavy set guy doing all he could not to fall behind. "We're...all dead!"

"Calm down, we're not dead yet, keep moving!" Ordered another man while lugging some camping gear. "As long as we keep this up, we'll be safe!"

"Oh shut up, we lost three people getting out of that last town!" Snapped another one. "We're all gonna be caught and turned like everyone else!"

"Not if we keepmoving, those damn things can't survive forever, eventually they'll die, we just have to outlast them!" Spoke one woman as they kept on running before making it to the other end of the highway. "I say in about...three years they'll be dead, their bodies can't keep up at this rate, eventually they'll rot away and we'll be safe."

"Not like we'll still be ourselves to see it." Grumbled one man as they all suddenly stopped and went wide eyed at what they saw. "Oh fuck."

At the other end of the road was numerous buses and cars piled up against each other in what looked like a wall of junk.

"Shit, that can't be good, how much you wanna bet there's zombies around here?"

"I'm not making any bet, let's just go around it!"

"Ok...but what if that's what they want?"

"We don't have time to get held up people, we need to make a decision!"

"Ok...I say we go around." Said the woman, all unaware of the figure watching them from one of the cars.

"I second that."

"Same."

"Around we go then."

"Alright, let's just make this fast."

The group started to move towards the side of the barrier before they heard a loud crash.

"Shit, what was that?!"

"Ignore it and keep moving."

"How the hell can we ignore something like that?!"

"Ugh…."

"Quit complaining and groaning!"

"What are you talking about, I didn't groan!"

"Well someone-"

"Ugh...sex…"

"Wait….oh shit, is there a zombie here?!"

"Sex…"

"Sex…."

The group turned and started seeing zombies coming out from the windows or trucks of the vehicles with some climbing out from the top of the barrier.

"Shit! I told you this was a trap, I told you!"

"Everyone run!"

"Every man for themself!"

The group scattered as more zombies started to try and chase them with the heavy set guy panting and ducking around the corner of a car and ducked down.

"Fuck fuck fuck, this is it, end of the line!" He muttered while darting his eyes around before feeling a hand grab at his ankle making him scream and look down to see a grey hand popping up from the ground. "Oh hell no! Let go of me!"

"Sex…" Groaned a woman's voice as the zombie's head poked up with a grin and started pulling on his leg.

"No, now let go or you're getting a new hole!" He said as he pressed his gun against her forehead.

"...sex." She spoke before he fired, making her head reel back.

"Good, another dead zombie one less problem for me." He panted before seeing her head move back up with the hole closing up as she frowned and grabbed his ankle with both hands before pulling harder. "N-No, that isn't possible, it can't be possible, you're dead, dead!"

"Sex…" Groaned another voice before a second zombie popped up from next to the first and grabbed his other ankle before pulling as they sunk into the ground.

"H-Hey, let me go, let me go! What are you things?!" He screamed while flailing his arms as his legs started to get pulled into the ground making him grab at the ground before he stopped sinking and felt his pants start getting removed. "W-What? Hey, what the hell are you doing down there?! HELP!"

"Busy over here!" Called one guy who shimmied up a bent streetlamp and clung to it while several zombies reached up towards him. "Fuck off, I'm not in the mood for this shit!"

"Sex...sex…"

"God damn it, leave me alone!" He shouted as he shot his gun at them in anger.

One zombie was hit, but kept going with another climbing up the pole.

"What the hell, why won't these things stay down?!"

"Ahhh!" Screamed one of the women who was restrained by several of the zombies who were tearing her clothes off.

"We're all gonna die!"

"Someone help us!"

The leader was shooting at zombies that climbed at him while on the top of the barrier and noticed movement that didn't belong to a zombie. "Hey, I think I see someone coming!"

"Tell him to run, it's too late for us!"

"Hey! Hey you!" He yelled out to the person who seemed like they just had a backpack without looking tired or exhausted and was casually walking down the street. "Get away from here! It's not safe!"

"Don't worry, I'm fine."

"No, there's zombies!"

"I know." He replied before some of the zombies turned to him and made their way towards him. "Hold up, none of you want me and I can't give you anything."

"Sex…"

"Sorry, not possible."

"Sex...now…" Groaned one as they surrounded him before he grabbed his pants and dropped them, making them all go wide eyed and gasp.

"Sorry, but you're twenty years too late, parents went nuts, one thing led to another and now I ain't got nothing down there." He sighed with his groin looking grotesque and disfigured making the zombies look disappointed before walking away from him. "Now then, where was I? Oh, right, looking for supplies."

"Help us get rid of them!"

"How? They don't die and I have no reason to mess with them and vice versa." He remarked with a shrug as he looked around. "Now where was that hardware store?"

"We're on a highway! There is no hardwa- oh god, please, stop it!"

'Just turn away and focus what you need to get.' He thought as he covered his ears. 'You've tried to save people before and it never works out, just walk away.'

"You son of a- oh fuck! I can feel both their tongues!"

"Have fun with your new life...Also, do any of you happen to have any skittles on you?"

"Ahhhh!"

"I'll take that as a no." He said with a shrug. 'Why can I never find anyone who isn't being horribly maimed and violated by zombies?'

We move away from that little mess and this time pan far away from the area, way way far away from there. We zoom in on a large walled barrier that surrounded a small town, zombies clawing uselessly at the walls. In the town showed various people either working on vegetable patches or fixing up the buildings that got damaged.

"Ugh, the noise is getting loud again, should we try another wall cleaning later today?" Asked one man who was pulling up weeds.

"Nah, they'll tire themselves out eventually, probably before lunch." Spoke another currently putting down seeds.

"If you say so, though it would be nice to get some peace and quiet."

"Relax you two, there will be." Spoke a woman pulling a cart filled with sandbags. "All we gotta do is wait it out here. Eventually those monsters are gonna die off or leave the area. After that, we can sleep peacefully at night again."

"You say that, but they've been at the wall for almost a year now, they never leave, they never give up." Muttered one with a frown. "I still say we torch them."

"We can't. That'd just burn the wall down too, then we're all screwed."

"Damn it." He muttered.

"Look on the bright side, they can't get in, we reinforce the wall every day, a little bit of noise pollution never killed anyone."

"Well I'm getting these sandbags to storage, good luck." The woman started pushing the cart away with a grunt while a few girls were hammering in nails on the roof of a house with one of them hitting their thumbs.

"Augh, damn it! Stupid hammer, why do I even have to do this?!"

"Because the guys are busy working on the vehicles and keeping an eye out for anything weird beyond the wall. Besides, these roofs need to get fixed before we get rain." Spoke the other one holding nails with her teeth.

"So? I remember when people did this type of shit for us, why are we stuck with it now?" Muttered the girl as she picked her hammer back up. "Now my nail polish is gonna get chipped. I miss spas."

"Yeah, well in case you missed it the apocalypse happened, you might have been here when the walls were put up and before the zombies got here, but not all of us were so lucky Karen." Muttered one girl with a frown.

While that went on, we pan over near the top of the wall to show a few guys with rifles patrolling it and looking down at the zombies.

"So… this is bad, right? You saw what happened after I shot that one."

"Relax, just keep from wasting anymore bullets or we'll be leaving ourselves defenseless."

"Right, but how do we defend against what we can't kill?" He whispered nervously.

"We wait them out." The man replied before looking up in the distance and saw a red flare shoot up. "Look, that's the signal." He cleared his throat and looked down at the zombies. "Hey! Look at that!"

"Ugh…..what's that?"

"There's probably men over there!" He called down.

"Liar, you said that last week…" Groaned one with a pout.

"I guess if you don't want any they'll get away." Spoke another of the men with a shrug. "Who knows, they might have a virgin or two mixed in with them, waiting for a girl just eager to pop their cherry."

"...I guess someone had to have shot the flare…" Said one as she licked her lips.

"I get...first dibs…" Groaned one before walking towards the flare with the others slowly beginning to follow. Soon most of them were gone with the exception of one or two stragglers.

"Those aren't leaving." whispered one man to the leader.

"Relax, they won't be much trouble." He whispered back as they watched the large crowd get farther away and looked over at a large rock where a hatch opened up behind it and a few people came climbing out with bags. "Distract them while I get the gate."

"Right." Said a guy who was covered in attack dog armor along with a harness. "Time to play pinata."

The zombies groaned and clawed at the wall before they spotted the man come dangling down on a rope close to them.

"Oh woe is me, for it is I, a virgin stuck in such a vulnerable position, if only a beautiful woman could help me down."

"Virgin...virgin…" They groaned as they began to make their way towards him. They reached up and tried grabbing at him as the others on the wall grunted and started moving him away from them like a giant fish lure.

"Alright, we got about ten minutes before they get frustrated by Dave, let's get to work." The leader gave a signal to the people near the rock by flapping his hands before they carefully moved over around the side of the wall towards the gate with him quickly rushing down using some stairs. "Clear the way people! We got scavengers back!"

"Alright, finally!"

"I hope they all made it back in one piece."

"Dibs on any candy they find!"

The people stood back as the leader pulled a lever with the gates sliding open slowly before the people outside came rushing quickly.

"Close the gates! That's everyone!"

"Alright, now pull Dave up, but first, cleaning crew, check them for infection!"

Separate people in hazmat suits rushed over with some water tanks while the gate started closing with the men on top of the wall pulling Dave up with grunts.

"Fuck, I hate when we have to do this."

"Hey, at least you aren't being dangled over those chicks, I swear one of them almost got me this time!"

"Cut back on midnight snacking, I thought the line was gonna break there."

"Alright, alright, but if you think I'm so heavy you can wear the suit next time, ok?"

"...on second thought, I could use the extra weight training."

"Uh-huh, I thought so." He chuckled with a grin.

Back in the center of the town, the scavengers were putting out what they found on some stands with the people gathered.

"Alright, we got lucky, we found an old gas station that was practically untouched, we'll be heading back for the stuff we had to leave there, but we got clean water, some non-perishables and extra gas for the generators." Spoke one guy with people sighing in relief or cheering. "This also markes our twentieth raid with no casualties!"

The people clapped while patting each other on the back, but that's when one guy with a frown walked up and cleared his throat.

"Mr. Mayor, can I have a chance to speak?"

"Rodger, is this about what you keep talking about?" The mayor asked with a sigh as several people groaned.

"Yes, as a matter of fact is it." He answered with more people groaning and facepalming.

"Roger, please, we went over this last time."

"No, I want my chance to talk!" He frowned and climbed up on the highest rock nearby and faced the crowd. "All of you are thinking the same thing I am."

"No we're not nutcase!" Called out one guy.

"Yes you are! The plan for us to stay here and wait in this tiny village is a terrible plan! We don't know just how long the zombies will last. They don't look like they're rotting away, we can't kill them, and they can survive without eating or drinking! Who's to say we won't already become them when we die in this hole from old age?"

"Roger, we don't know that, and it's not like we have any other option!" The mayor said with a frown.

"Oh yes there is." He frowned. "There's an option right here in front of us that would solve our problems in an instant. All we gotta do is open that gate and instead of trying to keep humanity around when it's obvious we're all gonna die, we should embrace this change to the planet."

"Alright, enough is enough!" Shouted another man as he marched towards Roger. "I don't give a shit if you don't like it here, but don't you dare say we should damn everyone here to what might be eternal suffering! If you want to 'embrace this change to the planet' then go ahead, I'll throw you off the damn wall myself!"

"Try it." He glared as the man walked up to him. "But I'm being for real here. Besides, everyone here has lost someone or something to this change, but if we go along with it, we might actually get a chance to see friends, family, people we miss in our lives. And don't even give me bullshit about how you didn't cry when your own mom turned into one."

"You mother fucker!" He shouted as he punched him in the face. "Don't you think I would give anything to see her again? But that thing isn't her, she doesn't act like she used to. Hell she tried to bed me after she changed, all I know is that once you change you aren't you, you aren't the same, so for all I know is that becoming one of them is a fate worse than death!" He said as he grabbed him by the collar and began to drag him towards the stairs.

"Wait! Stop Jonathon!" Called the mayor as he and the others followed with Roger trying to push Jonathon off him. "What you're doing is crossing a line we swore never to do!"

"I know, but I can't take it, this bastard talks of becoming one of them like it's a goddamn privilege, but even after hearing that we don't want to do it he keeps trying to get us all to do it, staying in a place he claims to hate! I don't know about you, but we are tempting fate if we keep him, because one day he will do something to kill us all!" He shouted as some people began to nod. "He doesn't even contribute, all he does is nag, tell everyone they're wasting their time and trying to get us to commit mass suicide via zombie!"

"I'm saying it how it is!" Roger wrestled against Jonathon with a grunt. "If we just went with the change we'd never have to worry about stuff again! We wouldn't need to worry about making trips out just to get food and water because we wouldn't need to rely on that stuff anymore!" He kneed the man in the gut making him double over and slugged him across the face.

"So then just jump, it's obvious we don't agree with you or we would have open the gates months ago! Stop wasting our time, insulting the work we do and bringing up memories of the people we've lost!" Snapped the man wiping some blood from his lip. "You wanna go ahead and fuck those bitches, then go ahead! Do it!"

"No, I can't unless you all join me, I can't leave you like this!"

"No, you're just too much of a coward to die alone, you want to take us with you!" Jonathan turned to the people watching. "What do you think! If this guy wants to be with those monsters, then I say we let him go be with them while we actually stay together and keep on fighting! For our friends and family still here!" He said as he glared at Roger. "I say we throw him over the wall, if he wants to die then let him!"

"Yeah, why should we risk our lives over his crazy delusions?" Asked one guy with a frown.

"Yeah, I know I would sleep sounder with one less crazy guy here."

"There's no way I'm turning into a zombie! Those things took away my aunt and uncle!"

"Look mayor, I know you might not be comfortable with this, but is it really in our best interest to keep him alive?"

"You need to remember, we need to keep our morals intact if we hope to keep the human race alive for even a tiny amount. If we start with him and throw him to the wolves, what's to stop us from doing it to someone else again and again?"

"No one else is saying that we should kill the entire human race! He is trying to destroy us!"

"I say we throw him right now!"

"He can kill himself, I like how I'm living!"

"Throw him! Throw him! Throw him!"

"Wait, you have to join me, you all must join me!" He cried out before seeing other men moving up the stairs with Jonathon before they grabbed Roger and carried him over to the edge.

"Well, today is your lucky day, hey ladies, we got some fresh meat for you!"

The zombie horde that had come back looked up and saw Roger getting dangled over them.

"Ugh….sex?"

"Want...dick."

"Wait, wait, I need to free you all, come with me, there's no suffering once you turn!" Roger cried out before they let him fall. "Ahhhhhhh!"

"I'm sorry I had to do that, but I don't regret it." Spoke Jonathon to the mayor. "If you wanna punish me, that's your choice."

"I...I understand why you did it, but never again, understood?" He said with a sigh. "I'd say we should barricade the gates even more in case Roger tries something."

"Yes sir." They said as we cut to said maniac.

"Ahhh!" He screamed before he crashed on several of the zombies huddled together with a groan and wince. "Ow, my back…"

"Human?"

"He...have dick…"

"Dibs!"

"No, wait, not yet!" He spoke up as they moved in close before stopping while he got off the zombies under him. "You don't want to fuck me, at least not yet that is."

"...Yes, we do~"

"We want...dick~"

"I can get you even more dick!" He spoke up quickly as they grabbed him. "All the dick and pussy from inside the wall!"

"Liar."

"No no, I swear it's true! I can even help you sneak inside without anyone noticing." He said as some began to tear his clothes off. "Ten minutes, ten minutes and you'll be in there!"

The zombies slowly stopped and looked at each other with uncertainty.

"Come on, keep me around non-zombified for ten minutes and you get in, and even if I can't get you in you still get me, what do you have to lose?" He asked while looking at their chests with a smile. "The worst case is you only get one fresh dick, but it's good for me since I'll be just like you all."

"Ugh….fine, ten minutes." Muttered one as the others nodded.

"Great! You won't regret this, trust me!" He grinned before he made his way through the crowd. "Follow me!"

"...Do you think he's lying?" Whispered one as they hesitantly followed him.

"Don't know...just want cock…"

"Yes, yes, they'll see that I'm right soon, they'll regret throwing me over the wall." Smirked Roger as he lead the crowd around the side of the wall before stopping and started to dig into the ground near a small crack. "Give me a sec here, I gotta get the chain."

"Chain?" Groaned one in confusion.

"Yeah, it's the switch for this." He managed to grab it and gave it a yank before part of the wall unfolded open. "I've been working on a secret tunnel for emergencies, and it leads right into the village. Nobody even knows about it except me."

"So… this is it?"

"Yep, once you go in you'll have a straight shot ot the village, why?"

"And we get cocks...right?"

"Sure, as many as you want."

"So...we don't need you anymore?"

"Uh...well technically you do. I mean I AM a fresh guy who's looking for a good time after all."

"Then...dibs!" Cried one as she tackled him to the ground.

"Hey! No fair!" Groaned one before tackling them both with a third following before the others turned towards the tunnel and moved towards it.

Meanwhile in the village they were putting away their tools, their work done for the day.

"Man, I never thought we would finish that shed."

"Same, now we can finally keep the tools out of our house."

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm gonna go and pass out for about a day, I'm beat."

"Same, at least now we don't have to worry about Roger."

"Same, that guy was a nutcase."

"Yeah an….hey, is it just me or do hear something?"

"Hear what?"

"I dunno, for a second I thought I heard someone moaning?"

"Hey, maybe one of the guys is getting a quickie from one of the girls." Joked one guy. "Maybe it's that hot waitress with the big knockers."

"Damn, I was gonna ask if she was free later."

"Lucky bastard." Remarked one guy before feeling a hand move on his shoulder. "Uh, dude? I get the idea sounds hot, but maybe try putting the moves on an actual girl and NOT me?"

"Dude, I'm not touching you."

"Then who...is?" He asked turning his head and saw a girl there smiling at him. "Um...hi, do I know you?" He asked before noticing her grey skin.

"Sex?"

"H-Holy shit!" One of the guys cried out with wide eyes falling back on his ass. "Z-Z-Z-ZOMBIE!"

"So sex?"

"N-No, not right now!" He cried as he stumbled back in hopes of getting out of her grasp.

She pouted hearing that while moving her hand off while one of the guys saw other girls appearing out of nowhere making him scream and dart off towards the center of the village.

"Zombies! Zombies! Zombies in the town!"

"What? No, that can't be!"

"Get to the trucks, we have to get out of here!"

"Cock?"

"Me want...dick." Spoke one moving towards the center as people spotted them and screamed before rushing away in horror, making the girls start running too.

"S-Stay back, stay back!" Screamed one in fear.

"Sex~" Spoke the zombie licking her lips as she latched on to his body as he tried running with the mayor looking at the chaos with a serious expression.

"This shouldn't be, how did they make it inside?"

"I bet it was fucking Roger, he must have done something." Muttered one of them as he swung a bat at a zombie who was atop a screaming man.

She fell off with her head turned around, but still going before the one with the bat got his arms grabbed by two of them with smiles.

"Let go of me, I don't want to be a zombie!"

"But we…"

"...want sex."

"Well I said no! And that means no!" He snapped making them pout before letting go of his arms, catching him off guard. "Wait… you just listened to me? Why?"

"You make it...clear, no sex." Groaned one.

"Well, yeah." He raised an eyebrow. "I mean, literally no one here wants to be a zombie, can't you tell?"

"No one...outright say...we assume...they want."

"Well that's because if we get close enough to say anything we risk becoming a zombie, see the problem?"

Both of them tilted their heads and looked confused with the man realizing something.

"Wait a second...that's it!" He turned and ran to the center fountain and got on before inhaling deeply. "EVERYONE LISTEN!"

"What?!" Cried one man who was trying to fend off three zombies with a gardening hoe.

"VERBALLY TELL THEM YOU DON'T WANT SEX!"

"That's what we've been trying to do! No one here wants sex!" He called back.

"YOU NEED TO BE SPECIFIC! TELL THEM YOU YOURSELF DON'T WANT IT!"

"Like that will help." He muttered as he looked at the zombies. "Look, I don't want sex!"

The three frowned, but seemed to back away slightly.

"No..sex?"

"Not even...a little?"

"No, I don't want sex, I'm married." He said in shock. 'That worked?'

"...does she want sex?"

"NO!" He groaned as he shook his head.

The zombies groaned hearing that, but didn't move any closer with anyone who heard or saw tried doing it themselves.

"Is...is that all it would have taken?" The mayor said in shock as the zombies backed off.

"No sex!"

"No thank you!"

"I am not gonna fuck zombies!"

"Ugh… meanies." Muttered one with a pout.

"Cuddle?"

"No!"

"Uh...actually...I kinda wouldn't mind that, but no sex!" Spoke up one man quickly.

"Yay!" Said one as she quickly grabbed him.

"So...what now?"

"I...feel like a fool." Groaned the mayor sitting down as all the zombies there stopped trying to get laid. "This whole time, all the effort we put into being safe here, we're still in danger, and the secret wasn't with an antidote or weapons, but just outright telling them NO? Ugh, I feel twenty years older already."

"Well, in retrospect no one else thought of it, and it's not like it was safe to test it even if we thought of it, in hindsight you did your best and that's what counts, right?"

"I suppose, I just wish I could have known sooner. I mean, how long will that even work? Will it be permanent and be a safeguard from other zombies? Will it affect them all or just these?"

"Well, I guess we could ask? Worse case scenario we get a few more hours, best case this takes care of most of our problems."

"I just wish I had a chance to make Roger pay for getting them in here somehow. Which reminds me, we best get them out of here and seal up whatever secret tunnel or entryway got them in here."

"No...I like it here." Moaned one as the others nodded.

"Me too…"

"I just got in….no leave."

"Should we try and force them out through the gate?" Whispered one guy.

"I don't know, if we anger them they might turn violent and overrun us."

"So what, we just let them live here with us?"

"Maybe? There's not much we can do, we don't know how they got in so if we don't fix that first they'll just keep coming back in."

One guy cleared his throat and looked at one. "Uh, can you tell us how you got in here?"

"Why?" Asked one suspiciously. "We no leave."

"J-Just out of curiosity, that's all."

"Hmmm… ok, but we want something in return."

"And that would be?"

"We want to stay."

'Damn it!'

"And cuddles!" Called another.

"Uh...ok, deal."

"Great, cuddle first, hole later."

"Uh…" The man got a few zombies latching on to him with the others cuddling with anyone near them making him sigh. 'Great, we found a way to stay human, but we still have to deal with these girls.'


	113. Chapter 113

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 113

A modern day world with monster girls integrated into it.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves looking down at planet Earth which looked like how it usually does, but it was by no means the same. Down on the surface things were progressing like normal, but there were many, many differences. We focus down on a city that was bustling with activity.

Numerous people were waiting for the bus, going down the streets, or just trying to catch a taxi cab. Though as we look at he street it looked very different, half of it was regular old asphalt and pavement, but the other half consisted of what looked like a long aquarium with numerous figures quickly dashing through the water.

"Aw man, I'm gonna be late." Groaned a man with a suitcase looking at his watch. "Stupid alarm not going off… hey, taxi!"

A cab zipped by him blaring it's horn making him frown.

"Stupid driver! I got your license plate number!" He shouted as he flipped the driver off. 'Damn it, at this rate I'll have to run to get there in time, if not Angela will have my ass.'

That's when a taxi driving sloppily came over and nearly hit him before stopping as the door opened to show a blue skinned woman at the wheel with small horns and looking flushed.

"Hey there, need a lift?"

"Yeah, but preferably from a sober driver." He said with a groan.

"H-Hey now, I am completely sober." she hiccuped with a chuckle. "I only had three bottles before getting to work."

"Damn it.. Just avoid hitting anyone." He muttered as he got in.

"Gladly!" She saluted before putting it in drive and hit the gas with a cheer with the man reeling back in the backseat as she drove the car and nearly hit a car when making a turn. "Where to pal?"

"Ex machina publishing building off Windigo street." He spoke before going sliding to the other side as she swerved out of the way of a bus. "Woah! Watch it!"

"Don't worry, I'ze got this, I haven't crashed in nearly a week!" She slurred with a laugh.

'Damn it, I'd expect this out of a red oni, but a blue one?' He thought as he saw her pull a bottle out from the glove box. "Are you having a bottle now? You're driving! Wait till I'm out of the car!"

"Shut up, I need to focus, plus I can't let the hangover catch up to me or I'll be out of commission all day!" she frowned before guzzling it while using her knees to steer and sighed with a smile. "Woo! That hits the spot! You want a swig?"

"No, I need to work today and unlike you, I can't do that shitfaced!" He tried bracing himself and screamed when she turned the cab in the wrong lane and started heading towards a car coming at them. "Look out!"

"Whoops! Don't worry, I got this!" She spun the wheel so hard it went spinning and caused the cab to do the same making the the passengers yell out.

"I'm gonna die!" He cried in fear.

"You're fine, we'll be fine." She laughed with a grin as they kept spinning before stopping in a parallel parking space. "See? Here we are."

The man panted and held his chest while looking pale. "That...was...crazy!"

"Yep! That'll be twenty dollars or another bottle."

The man glared at her and pulled a twenty dollar bill out and put it in her hand. "I'm gonna have a nice talk with your boss, that was completely insane and dangerous."

"Heh, jokes on him, she drinks twice as much as me." She chuckled as the man got out of the car and tried smoothing his hair down.

'At least I'm getting to work on time, now all I have to do is get to my office and I'll be home free.' He thought while heading into a building and headed to an elevator where a short girl with green hair and a toolbox next to her was tinkering with the buttons and wires. "Hey, is something wrong with the elevator?"

"Yep, five centaurs tried to use it at once and long story short it couldn't handle the weight and short circuited." She replied before grabbing some pliers. "I'm trying to get it working as soon as possible, but it might take a while."

"Oh come on, I work on the twentieth floor!" He groaned as she shook her head.

"Sucks to be you, but hey, the stairs are still good."

"Damn it." He muttered as he began to stalk towards the stairs. 'Could this possibly get any worse?'

"Look out below!" Called a voice before he looked up and saw a large grey woman with black furry spider legs rolling down the stairs.

"Whoa!" He cried as he quickly dived to the side. He saw her roll to the bottom and crash into a potted plant and winced.

"Ow…" She groaned with her eyes rolling around.

"Morning Sarah."

"Hey Markus…" She groaned as she shook her head.

"Let me guess, didn't watch where you were stepping again?"

"It's not my fault I have to many legs to keep track of." She said with a pout.

"Well the boss keeps telling you to watch it." He remarked before heading up the stairs. 'Hopefully that didn't put her in a bad mood.'

"Yeah, well I'd like to see you move with eight legs." She muttered as she began to follow him. "It would be so much easier if I could just climb the wall."

"Well until the place gets renovated next year with those new walls that's a no go." He said with a sigh as he passed a small hole in the wall. "These old ones can't handle you."

"Oh like it's just me. What about Michelle? She nearly made the third floor cave in when she wouldn't stop running back and forth."

"I'm not saying you're the only one to blame, this old place is just old, it was made before the monster rights laws were passed, remember? It was originally made for humans only." He remarked as they kept on walking up and up until they reached the twentieth one.

"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting that. Didn't you say your grandpa use to live without our kind around? What was that like?"

"Well, according to him it was a lot more quiet, you were just legends we told to children to scare them, that things were better before the laws, but he was a tad bit racist. It didn't help his apartment was seized during the transition to make room for a family of cyclops."

"Boy, that's just silly. Like we'd be a bunch of legends." She remarked before they entered an office, only to stop when they saw a woman with short white hair, glasses, with a blue business suit on with the top part opened to show her cleavage while having two bat wings and a spade tip and looking annoyed.

"You two are late. Again." She said as she tapped her foot.

"Sorry Angela." He tugged at his collar with Sarah gulping. "I can explain though, see I was on my way, but-"

"No excuses, just get to work, and let this be your final warning." She said coldly.

"Ok... any chance have you looked over my request to move my office?"

"Yes, I looked it over." She answered before turning and walked away as they walked in while it showed the office was littered with numerous other girls

"And?" He asked hopefully.

"Denied."

He slumped his shoulders and followed. "But how come? I mean, I'm sure you have your reasons-"

"I do."

"But I mean, this has been like my fourth request."

"Your office is fine as it is, you have ample room, there is no reason to move."

"But that's not why I want t-"

"Just get to work, this conversation is over." She said as she turned away.

He sighed before going off to get started on his work in his office. 'Time for another boring day of paperwork and trying to avoid HER.'

He entered his office and shut the door before moving to his desk only to hear a knock at his door. "Yes? Who is it?"

"It's me, Michelle."

'Aw come on! I haven't even sat down yet.' He thought with a sigh. "What is it Michelle, I have a lot of work to do."

"I just came by to give you some fresh coffee."

"I'm good, really."

"No, I insist, plus I already paid for it." Said the voice as the door was opened to show a woman with long orange hair in a bun, two orange cat ears poking out of it while wearing a black jacket that strained against her assets with the sleeves cut off to show her large tiger like paws that delicately balanced a cup of coffee in them with a skirt that showed off her strong orange and black striped legs and paws.

"I appreciate it Michelle, but I wanna get a head start on my work and I'm already late as is."

"Understood, I'll just leave this here, also can you come into my office in about an hour, I need some help with some tax forms." She said as she set it down, her tall body towering over him.

"Sure." He replied while trying not to stare at her chest before she walked away, but not before he felt her tail brush against his leg. 'Is it heat season again? Shit, I really need to keep track of this better, now where is the chemical test?' He thought as he opened one of his drawers and pulled out a small white box with several pills in it. 'Ok, one of these and I should be ok in case she slipped anything in the coffee….again.'

'I hope he enjoys the extra cinnamon to his drink, that and a little bit 'extra'.' Thought Michelle with a feral grin while licking her lips. She went into her office which of course was right next to Markus'. 'It should kick in in about an hour or so, you aren't getting away so easily this time~'

That's when she heard a knock at her door. "Yes? What is it? Is it you Markus?"

"It's me." Came Angela's voice. "Open the door Michelle."

"Of course." She said as she quickly got up and opened the door for the lilim. "How can I help you ma'am?"

"We need to talk." She walked in while Michelle closed the door. "It's about your behavior."

"What about it?" She asked, getting a bad feeling.

"I've told you before that if you or anyone else feels 'pent up' then either deal with it after work hours or on your break." She remarked adjusting her glasses. "I saw you giving Markus some coffee and already had a feeling you were hoping for some 'alone time' with him for later."

"Well, that might be true, but I'm willing to give up my break for it, and I'm ahead of my quota by almost a week."

"Yes you are, but he's not. That's why until he catches up and can keep it going, I'm going to provide you with a substitute instead." She reached into her cleavage before pulling out a pink dildo with barbs on the tip. "Here, this should hold you over during the day time."

"What? But why am I being punished if he's behind? If you want I could spend the rest of the day helping him catch up." She asked as she took the dildo with a frown.

"It's not punishment depending on how you look at it. If you really want alone time with him, do it after hours, but right now he's been falling behind and I need him to do this himself. Last time I left you two alone you nearly broke the copier." She frowned. "And you were distracting the other girls when you thought no one would notice."

"No one would have if he would stop playing hard to get." She muttered with a frown.

"Look, either keep it to yourself, or after work or I might just move him away, I think we just got an empty office near Sarah and June."

Her eyes widened while gripping the dildo and sighed. "Yes ma'am, I understand."

"Good, now you can get back to work, and just remember to clean up if you do use the substitute."

Michelle nodded and watched her boss walk away before snapping her claws. 'Damn it! And here I was gonna show off my brand new underwear too. Guess I'll have to follow him home and try it there. Oh! I should bring some dinner to break the ice since it'll be my first time there.' She thought with a small smile as we cut back to Markus.

'Ugh, I don't know how much more of this job I can take, crappy pay, bad transit, overly strict boss, and difficult coworkers, maybe I should look for a new job?' He wondered while sipping his coffee before hearing a knock at the door. "Yes?"

"Markus? It's me June."

"Oh. hey, come on in, the doors unlocked." He spoke before it opened to show a short green colored slime who was in a waterproof suit with blouse. "How are you doing today?"

"Eh, it could be going better, the coffee machines broken so I'm a bit low on caffeine right now."

"Well I got some here if you want, I probably won't drink all of it since I gotta get these reports done." He said as he offered her the coffee Michelle had brought. 'Plus it saves me a pill.'

"Really? Thanks Markus, you're a lifesaver." She remarked moving over and grabbed the cup before taking a big sip from it with a sigh. "Oh yeah, that's the stuff."

"No problem, so, anything else I can do for you?"

"Yeah, just wanted to let you know Angela wants those reports done by lunch or she'll make you do them all over."

"Right, I'll get right on them." He said with a sigh. "Have a good day June."

"You too." she put the cup down while feeling tingly and let out a small burp. "Oh! Excuse me."

He chuckled while feeling tingly too and watched her walk out with his eyes drifting to her rear before the door shut. "Huh, never really noticed June had a nice butt."

"I heard that!" Called said slime with a smile.

He blushed and shook his head while the camera panned away from the city and went over to the outer limits area with farmlands and went down to a small farm that had an older man with a white beard rocking back and forth in his chair with his hat tipped and a shotgun on his lap.

"Tis' a good day...yep." He muttered as he looked out over the field full of sheep in front of his house. "Good clear air, nice clear sky, and nice fluffy sheep."

"Hey pa!"

"Whatcha need Jessibelle?" He asked looking over at a blond haired girl who had bull horns with a large rack behind some blue overalls with hoofed feet and a cow tail who was currently lugging several haybals.

"Ah just got done with ma chores."

"Good girl, did ya make sure to check the fence fer holes? We don't want no more thieves or wolves coming to get the sheep again."

"Ah went ahead and told Sadie to take care of it."

"GAH! God dang it!" Yelled another girl's voice followed by a hiss. "Get in the dirt ya idjit!"

"Ho boy, we got a live one, get the net Jessibelle!" Called the man as he got up.

"Ah'm on it pa!" The holstaur girl took off running and grabbed a net from the barn and went towards the yell. "Hang on sis!"

"I'm tryin'! Hurry sis!" she called followed by another round of cursing.

Jessibelle and her dad went around the barn while seeing rustling in the cornfield with part of the fence broken.

"Damn it, I ain't lettin' them get away this time, charge!" The old man called as he cocked his shotgun.

"Yaaah!" Yelled Jessibelle charging into the field before a loud crash was heard with a real loud hiss. "Ah ha! Got 'em pa!"

"Bring 'em out here girls and Ah'll let 'em have it!"

"Right!" They called as they began to drag the net and it's occupant out of the field. The other girl was shown to be smaller than Jessibelle, but had blond hair down in pigtails with similar overalls, but with slightly smaller breasts while the net showed what looked like a naked girl with long brown hair, but had the lower half of a snake that had a rattle on the end.

"Let me out of here you overgrown cows!"

"So this is the varmint who's been stealin' our sheep n' corn, eh?" The old man asked as he aimed the gun right at her face, making her pale.

"H-Hey! Wait a second! Don't shoot!"

"Give me one good reason not to." He asked as she gulped nervously. "Better hurry, I could really use a new pair of snakeskin boots."

"B-Because I know something about your daughter!" She spoke up catching the family off guard. "I-It's true I've been taking a sheep or here, but what she's hiding is way more big!"

"Bigger than eating our livelihood?" He asked as he narrowed his eyes. "Which daughter you talkin' bout?"

"Her!" She pointed to Jessibelle who frowned.

"Sounds like a bunch of hooey to me pa."

"Oh yeah? Is that what you tell your little 'friend' about when he stops by when your dad isn't around?"

"He? What you mean he, mah little Jessibelle ain't datin' no boy!"

"Oh yeah? Then why don't you ask her yourself?"

"Jessibelle, what's this no good snake in the grass talkin' about?"

"A-Ah don't know pa, I really don't!" She said as she looked away.

"Jessibelle don't you be lyin' to me now."

"Ah'm not pa!" She spoke up with panic with her sister frowning.

"Hey wait, how come she gets a boy but Ah don't?"

"Ah don't have one!" she blushed before they heard another voice calling out.

"Jessibelle? Jessibelle are you home?" Came a boy's voice.

"Damn it, Ah told him not to come until Ah call." She muttered as her father narrowed his eyes.

"You two come with me, and bring the snake."

"Right pa!" Nodded Sadie as they dragged her making her frown as they went around the house and saw a tall boy standing on the porch with blue suspenders and white muscle shirt with dirty brown hair and holding some flowers while checking his breath.

"Hey, who the hell are you?" Shouted the man as he fired a shot into the air.

The boy jumped and turned with wide eyes while dropping the flowers as Jessibelle yanked the gun from her dad.

"Pa don't shoot him!"

"He's tresspasin' on mah land, Ah have all the right to shoot him, especially if he's messin' 'round with mah little girl!"

"Oooh." Sadie stared with a grin. "Ah like what Ah see."

"I told you." Spoke up the lamia with a smirk. "Apparently that's her boyfriend."

"What?! Ah told ya no datin' until yer fourty or Ah'm dead!"

Jessibelle groaned as the boy walked over nervously.

"Uh, Ah take it Ah came at a bad time?"

"Ya think?" She raised an eyebrow. "Ah told ya to come later."

"Ah'm sorry, Ah just couldn't help mahself. Ah wanted to get you some flowers and see if ya liked 'em."

"O-Oh...well, Ah uh...they do look pretty." She said with a faint blush as she took them.

"Jessibelle, start talkin'." Ordered her dad with a frown. "Who is this boy?"

"This here is Jackson and he's from a few farms over, Ah met him when you took me and Sadie into town."

"So you two been messin' around since then?!"

"Well, not exactly, we kept in touch, a few week after got closer and closer…"

"How close?" Asked Sadie.

"W-Well, he's my...boyfriend?" She said nervously as her father narrowed his eyes.

"So he went and courted ya!?" He cried with a frown. "Sadie, get mah second gun!"

"No pa!" Spoke Jessibelle moving in between them. "Please! Ah know ya said we can't date, but Ah love him!"

"Ah don't care, ain't no daughter of mine datin' at such a young age!" He said with a frown.

"Pa, I'm twenty now, I ain't a little girl no more!"

"To me ya are! Why what would yer dead ma say if she heard about this? God rest her soul." He bowed his head and took off his hat with Sadie moving over near a window to the house.

"Hey ma! Jessibelle's got a boyfriend!"

"WHAT?! Yes! Finally!" Called a woman's voice before they felt the house shake from footsteps with the door slamming open as a woman three feet taller than their dad coming out wearing a red sunday dress with breasts bigger than all their heads with blond hair going down her back and huge horns with her own cow tail with her head breaking the top part of the porch without noticing.

"Wait, your ma isn't dead, why did your pa say she was dead?" Whispered Jackson to Jessibelle.

"He likes bein' overdramatic, says it'll make more sense when she really croaks." She whispered back before looking down at Jackson and picked him up before giving him a bone crushing hug. "Ma wait!"

"Oh it's so great to see mah little girl's boyfriend!"

"Glad to meet you too." He tried to say, but his words came out as a groan. He nearly was sucked into the cleavage with their dad groaning.

"Aw come now Annabelle, you can't be all fer this guy!"

"Why, mah little girl has finally got a boyfriend, soon we'll be grandparents!" She gushed jumping up and down a little, making the porch creak and groan while shaking the spot before she let Jackson down who gasped for air. "Welcome to the family!"

"T...T..Thank you ma'am." He got out while Jessibelle helped him to his feet.

"Well Ah ain't gonna stand fer it! Ah'm standin' by what Ah said, and that's no boys!" Huffed their pa crossing his arms.

"Aw come on, you know she's the same age as me when we met….also who the hell is this?" Asked Annabelle as she looked at the lamia.

"The sneaky little snake who's been takin' our sheep." Spoke Sadie.

"What?! Then why is she still here, I'll take care of her." She said with a frown.

"Ah was gonna shoot her, but then THIS fella came here and here we is." Frowned her husband. "And don't go tellin' them stuff like that."

"And why not?" She crossed her arms under her chest making them stick out more. "You sure were more forward then this fella here. Jessibelle how long you and him been goin' steady?"

"A-About two months?" She said as she took his hand.

"And have ya two been rollin' around in the hay yet?"

"MA!" She cried with a blush. "A can't just tell you that, it's embarrassing!"

"Ah'll take that as a yes~" She sang with her husband looking more livid at Jackson who gulped.

"A-Ah swear sir we used protection! Ah swear on my grandpappy's life!"

"Well you better start not usin' it anymore, ah want grandbabies!"

"No, stop doin' it with mah little girl!"

"Aw now don't be a stick in the mud, yer startin' to sound like my own pa when you use to sneak in mah room when you fell fer me." Frowned his wife. "And you were WAY more forward too, remember when you and Ah went behind the chicken coop and-"

"Ew, ew, ew! Stop it mah!" Cried Sadie.

"So...now that everything is good I'll just go…" Said the Lamia as she tried to get out of the net.

"Oh no you don't." Annabelle reached down and picked her up by her tail with ease. "Only two things gonna happen here. Either ya stick around and work off all the heads of sheep ya ate, or we gonna try out a new recipe, lamia stew."

"Hey! You can't do that! I thought holstaurs didn't eat meat!"

"Jokes on you, we done got minotaur and hellhound blood in our veins too….family reunions are odd to say the least." Said the old man. "If she doesn't want to work though we could get into the snake business, I done saw on the tv snake venom costs a lot of money."

"Hey yeah! We could even milk it outta her like we do ourselves." Spoke up Sadie with Jackson blushing hearing that.

"Maybe not exactly like us, but that could work." Said Annabelle with a grin as the lamia gulped nervously.

'Fuck.' She thought while Sadie walked over to Jackson with a smile.

"So you got a brother?"

"Um, I got a few, but they're all younger."

"Dang nabbit!...hey, you open to havin' two sisters instead of just one?"

"No, he's not!" Shouted Jessibelle with a frown as she grabbed him.

"Aw come on, Ah can't even keep him company if ya hafta leave?"

"Ah'll tie you to the scarecrow if you try!"

"Ah should see if he's got cousins near her age." Annabelle whispered to her husband who grumbled.

"Ugh, Ah thought Ah woulda had several more years before they got boys."

'All this over sheep.' Thought the lamia with a frown while the camera panned away from the area and over towards what looked like a broken down neighborhood that had seen better days. We cut to the street where we see several figures walking down the dark street.

"Man, this sucks ass!"

"Yeah, why the hell are we in trouble, that asshole was asking for it."

"I say we just leave town, no way can we get caught."

"And go where, we ain't got no money, no car and Brenda here ain't gonna fit in one anyway!"

The figures themselves rounded a corner before suddenly seeing several people in dark clothes stand in their way after coming out of an alleyway.

"Hey, beat it assholes, this won't end well for you."

"Shut the fuck up nigga." Spoke one before pulling a pistol out followed by the others while cocking them. "Just give us the cash and everybody lives."

"Well, I think you got something wrong there, you think we're humans, don't you?"

"The fuck you on about?" Asked one moving closer. "Do we look retarded to you dumbass?"

"I'm saying we're monsters jackass!" Spoke one before the broken street lamp near them flickered and turned on before showing them making the guys go wide eyed.

"Shit!"

"It's the monster bitch gang, fuck this!"

The third one saw his pals take off running and turned before finding himself kicked back by a large green foot and fell on the ground. "Ah!"

"Well well well, it seems we got us some fresh meat girls." Said one with a grin.

"Good, I haven't had fresh meat in me for about...three hours." Chuckled another. "Hey Brenda, let us have first dibs this time."

"Why, you know you bitches won't be able to satisfy them after I'm done with them?"

"No, because that last guy we had couldn't keep it up for us because you drained him dry."

"Hey, I'm a big girl and I need my men." Laughed the woman as the streetlamp turned on to show a large ten foot tall green scaled woman with a long tail, she had a long black sweatshirt and sweatpants on as she stepped on their unfortunate victim.

"Ah! Get off!" He groaned trying to push the foot off while one of the girls was shown to be a short hobgoblin with her hair in a mohawk and leather jacket with matching pumps.

"Relax, she won't kill you."

"Yeah, as long as you do everything we tell you to." Said the third girl who was a black harpy with half her head shaved, a black leather top and miniskirt.

"And what we're telling you is to give us a fun time." Grinned Brenda licking her lips.

"Help! Someone, anyone, help!" He cried as he kept struggling to get free.

"Come on, let's get him to the hideout."

"Right, just make sure to gag him this time, the last thing we need are some coppers ruining our fun."

The hobgoblin reached under and slid her panties off before balling them up and stuffed them in the man's mouth before Brenda picked him up with her hand.

"Let's go have some fun~" Brenda chuckled before a white police car pulled up, blocking the alley exit. "Shit!"

"Coppers!"

"Other way!" The harpy cried before another car pulled up. "Crap!"

"Police, freeze! Drop the human and no one gets hurt!" Called an officer as they got out with their weapons drawn.

"Fuck you coppers! This is our fucktoy!"

"Release him or we'll have to use force!"

"Margaret, this is the monster gang we've been after, we have warrants for all of their arrest!"

"Well that's gonna be hard with a hostage in the way."

"Right, it also says lethal force can be used, should we take them out?"

"Fuck you coppers, Bertha, do the thing!"

"Right!" She inhaled before blowing out fire and used it to torch the cars and make them explode.

"Whoa! Call for backup, call for backup!"

"Forget backup, I'll get them!" Spoke Margaret who took off her hat to reveal a tanned woman with lavendarish hair before she rushed towards the girls.

"Ha! It looks like the copper wants to play with the big girls!"

"I got her!" The harpy flew up and at Margaret with her talons aimed out.

"Sorry ladies, but it's time to say good night!" She said as jumped towards the harpy and grabbed her legs. She yelled out and swung her down, slamming her face down on the pavement.

"Tweety, no! You bitch!" Brenda roared in anger. "Alice, take her out!"

"You're gonna get a haircut bitch!" The hobgoblin pulled out a switchblade and ran at her.

She reared her arm back and slammed it against her back, only for the blade to crack and break like it was a plastic knife. "Was that meant to be sharp?"

"W-What… you're not human!" She cried before the cop swung the unconscious girl at the hobgoblin, sending her flying into the wall.

"No duh, I'm an amazon."

"Damn it, one of those bitches? No fair." Muttered Brenda as she dropped the man. "Alright, you wanna fight? Let's fight."

"Hopefully you're worth your reputation, 'cause all I'm seeing is a giant lizard."

"I am a mother fucking dragon bitch!" She roared in anger as she started to charge at her. "I'll chew you up and spit you out!"

"I'd like to see you try, you're just lucky I don't have my sword." She smirked before grabbing a nearby trash can lid and hurled it like a frisbee. She grinned as it hit the surprise dragon in the face, dazing her and knocking her back as she got closer before dealing the finishing blow to her head, knocking her out. "Then again, who needs it against a lizard?"

"T-Thank you, thank you so much!" Muttered the would be mugger as he struggled to get to his feet.

"Don't go thanking me yet." She spoke walking over and dragged him over to the other officers. "We still need to check you for any possible weapons."

"A-Alright, whatever, as long as I'm away from them."

While the cops went to put cuffs on the gang, the camera actually started to pan far away from the country itself and went over the sea. We start zoom in as a large ship begin to materialize. On said ship had numerous workers currently lifting or moving freight around.

"Come on, hurry up, we're already behind schedule, we need to have our goods ready as soon as we enter the territory!"

"We're going as fast as we can here!"

"Come on, last thing we want is a bunch of angry customers, we need everything ready now!"

"Captain, I found some stowaways!"

"What?! On my ship? Show me!"

"Yes sir." Said one of the crewmates as several people were pushed forward.

"So, YOU think you can sneak aboard MY ship and not get caught huh?"

"Please, we can pay you when we get to land, the man said that this ship would take us to America!"

"Sorry, but stowaways get tossed overboard! Or….wait, I have a better idea."

"What's that?"

"Good news boys, we just got a new product to give those water people!"

"Wait, product?"

"Tie them up before we're boarded, now! If they want to go to a new world then they'll get their wish."

"Yes sir!" Called the men before they started tying up the stowaways.

"Wait, are you selling us?!"

"Don't think of it like that, think of it as getting rid of unwanted people." He chuckled as they tried squirming from the men. "You wanted to take the chance of going out to sea, well I'll lend you a hand REALLY going out to it!"

"Sir, several ships spotted and closing in, they're here!"

"Quick! Get rid of the extra cargo!"

"Sir yes sir!" Called one of the men as the stowaways were loaded onto life boats overflowing with various items before lowering them into the water.

"Good, now fire the flare, let them know we paid their dirty tax."

"Sir yes sir!"

"Wait, what's happening, who are those people?!" Called one of the stowaways in confusion and fear.

"Oh you'll see." He chuckled before the life boats were cut free as the huge ship let out it's horn and started to get moving. "Have fun!"

"Wait, please, help us!"

"Have mercy!"

"We'll die out here!" They cried as the ships got closer, some throwing grappling hooks at them to pull them in closer. "Oh no, have we been sold like slaves?"

"Not again! I wanted a fresh new start!"

"Whoohoo, yes, finally, fresh supplies!" Called a females voice from one of the boats as several more figures bursted out of the water near the boats.

"And look, a few extra bonuses too!" Said one as a long squid tentacle began to reach towards one of the stowaways.

"AHH! SQUID!" Screamed a woman who tried kicking it away with her foot.

"Ow, well that was pretty rude!" Huffed a voice before a woman with pink hair popped her head out of the water. "I don't go around kicking your legs."

"What the- a kraken?" Said one of the people in confusion.

"Yes, so you should know better than to kick me!" She glared while other woman appeared from the water.

"Wow, those guys really gave us some good stuff this time!"

"Wait, you mean...that captain really WAS selling us like slaves!"

"What? No no no, you aren't slaves to us! Wait, did you really come on the ship thinking he wasn't going to do this?"

"Well, we didn't exactly tell anyone we were on the ship." One said as a mereshark hopped on the boat and got closer to him.

"So you're a bunch of stowaways?"

"Well… yes?"

"Then it's not his fault, you invaded his ship."

"Wait, but what will happen to us then?"

"Well, there's a lot of lonely people underwater, you all will be snatched up quick, speaking of which…" Said the mershark before grabbing the guy next to her. "DIBS!"

"Dibs!" Spoke the kraken grabbing the woman.

"Hey, no fair! Dibs!" Shouted a mermaid as she tried to grab one of the remaining stowaways.

One of the men jumped before getting pulled off the boat by a scylla. "I hope you like tentacles hot stuff~"

"Yipe!"

"Hey, wait, we can't breath underwater, you'll kill us all!"

"Oh, right, someone go get the sea bishop!"

"I'm right here." Spoke a mermaid with white robes as she swam over with a book.

"Great, alright, time for some shotgun marriages/blessings!"

"Say what?!" Spoke the people while women from the boats were using the cables to zip line down and grabbed the boxes and other items.

"Alright, he gave us some stuff that can keep underwater!"

"Sweet!"

"Wait, I'm not ready to get married!"

"Sure you are, you're just getting cold feet."

"Of course they're cold, the water is freezing, but that's not the point!"

"Is everyone ready?" Asked the water bishop.

"NO/YES!"

"Alright, then let's get started!" She opened the book and cleared her throat. "Since all life began from the sea, it only fits that we wet these couples on the very place where we all give our thanks to."

"We're fine being dry, really!"

"Do you take your partner into your life, promise to protect them as you would yourself, to never leave them wanting, cold or scared?"

"I do."

'Wait, if I don't say, then it's not binding!'

"Then with the power the sea has given me, I bless this union, may you anoint it here so your love may join you on the ocean floor."

"Wait! I never said my part!"

"You never had a part, when this was first done the mermaid who did it had a human lover who was mute and when they met he was drowning. Since he couldn't say anything she did all the actions and we carry this tradition even today, to remember that first love that was so strong even the ocean couldn't keep them apart." Said the sea bishop with a smile.

"...So we have no say in this whatsoever?!"

"If it wasn't meant to be then Lord Poseidon herself wouldn't have allowed you safe travel on the sea. It's a sign this was inevitable."

"No, I don't want to be married!"

"This was caused by an asshole sea captain, not by Poseidon or whatever!"

"You may now commemorate this glorious occasion by the anointing process, you may kiss your partner." The Sea Bishop continued with a smile.

"Yay!" They cheered before dragging their confused and cold partner into a kiss. As they did this te humans began to glow as the cold of the ocean disappeared as they found it easier to breath.

While they went ahead to handle their honeymoon, the camera panned away from the sea and over to the country of sweden towards a small town and towards a local pub.

"Come on, you're lying out your ass this time Hugo, you did not outrun a bicorn while drunk, you can't even walk after one pint!"

"Now that there is SO not true! I-I'm just peachy!"

"Oh really, then I dare you to walk to the bar without falling down or stumbling."

"You are soooo on." Hiccuped the guy before he tried to walk towards the door, only to trip and fall flat on his face.

"Hahahaha, I knew it, now get up ya drunk." Laughed the man as Hugo groaned on the floor.

"My face hurts…" He groaned as he started to get up.

"Well since I had a good chuckle, I'll buy the drinks this time."

"Fine...just get me something good." He muttered with a groan.

"Promise." The man helped lead Hugo into the pub where numerous people were talking and drinking while spotting an open booth and lugged him over to it. "Come on, just sit down and we can start drinking."

"Ok…" He groaned as he sat down.

"Great, now stay here and don't fall down again." He said as a figure spotted them across the bar and smiled.

Said figure adjusted their blouse before walking over with the lower half of a horse as the man sat down across his friend. "Hello, can I help you two?"

"Yeah, could we get two pints of your best ale?"

"Of course, with or without milk?"

"Milk? Why would we have milk with ale?" Asked Hugo in confusion.

"It's part of our special."

"Um… screw it, you know best I guess, we'll have it with milk."

"Great, you won't regret it." Smiled the waitress who had blond hair in two braids down her shoulders with a white blouse top that strained against her breasts with her horse half having a plaid skirt tied around the middle before she turned and walked off.

"Well, she seemed nice, I didn't know they hired centaurs here." Hugo said as he watched her leave.

"Well yeah, I mean with milk centaurs they're the kind that seem perfect for working in a place like this."

"Wait, then the milk she mentioned, you don't think she meant….breast milk?"

"Oh big time." Chuckled his friend. "Best part."

"...how have I never been here before?!"

"You get drunk in your chair at home." His friend raised an eyebrow. "This is why the chances are you'll pass out before you get to try the milk as soon as you slam down your ale."

"No way, I'll stay awake this time!"

"Uh-huh, sure you will, mind if I have your milk when you konk out?"

"Oh screw you! I am not gonna miss something like that, especially when I could be tasting the best milk ever!"

"Best milk ever? My, I didn't know I had fans." Smiled the centaur coming back with the ale glasses and set them down. "Drink up boys, I'll go get the milk."

"What do you mean? You have the milk, don't you?" Asked Hugo looking at her chest with eager.

"What? Oh no I can't do that out here, where would I even put it?" She said with a blush.

"Give us a second and there will be two empty mugs." Smiled Hugo's friend before he started chugging his ale.

'Why does everyone think I'm going to whip out my breasts in the middle of the bar?' She thought with a blush. 'The others might be alright, but some of us are shy about it.'

'I'm gonna empty this and then I will see the beautiful pale mountains!'

Hugo grabbed his own glass and started to drink from it, but started to feel tipsy after the first few right away. 'Oh-no, I can't lose, not yet!'

"I'm going to go get the milk, have fun." She turned and walked away much to the guy's dismay.

"What? We don't get to see them? No fair!"

"Nooo fair." Hugo groaned while hiccuping. "Me wanna shee the marshmallows~"

'I really need to find another job, this is the fifth time tonight.' Thought the waitress before spotting one of the other girls currently filling a couple glasses with her breasts directly making the people stare with a few taking pictures.

"There we go, hope you enjoy."

"Thanks, are you free later tonight~?" Asked one as he took a sip of the milk.

"My, are you asking me out?" She smiled. "Sounds like someone might want more than just my milk."

"Maybe, maybe." He said as the first centaur groaned.

'They are not helping, now everyone expects me to do that!' She thought while a woman with brown hair and red scales was cleaning a glass and sighed.

"There she goes again, I think that's the tenth guy who's asked her out this week."

"Can you blame them, she whips out her fun bags at almost every table. Add in the fact almost everyone here is drunk of course she'll get asked out a lot." Huffed the centaur while grabbing two clean glasses. "Doesn't help that they expect all us milk centaurs to do the same."

"Well in all fairness a lot of the girls are fine with it, hell a few met their husband or wives here like that." Shrugged the salamander while hearing a loud commotion and sighed. "Here she goes again."

"What'd ya say ya daft bastard?!" Slurred a red headed woman who seemed short with a green sweater on while standing on a table. "Say it again!"

"I said I caught ya, now give me your gold you leprechaun!"

"Up yours! Ya'll get me gold when ya pry it from me dead body!" She yelled before kicking him in the face and threw his glass at his friend when he reached for her. "You'll never take me alive, you'll never get any of me gold!" She shouted before a butterfly net was thrown down on her.

"Not even to pay your tab Patty?"

"Uh...hey there lassy!" She smiled nervously with the salamander raising an eyebrow. "Uh, fancy seein' you here."

"I work here every night, now then, are you ready to pay your tab or do I have to start serving shamrock shakes tonight?"

"Uh...well I happened to be comin' by TO pay las, I swear! But...me landlady was bein' a stingy cow and….you're not buyin' this, are ya?"

"Not a bit." She said with a frown. "This is the fifth time you've refused to pay Patty, you know what I gotta do now." She yanked the net and lifted Patty upside down and carried her with the leprechaun flailing her legs.

"Let go of me ya dragon, I can pay, just not now!"

"You've said that five times and five times you haven't." She deadpanned while a woman in a black sweater, black hair, and pale skin, was sipping from a cup and looking down in it sadly.

'Stupid drunks, all they care about is big titties…' She sniffled while crying into the drink. "I'll never find that special someone…"

"Whoa whoa, what's wrong, what's the matter?" Asked the bartender as she stopped in front of the girl, leprechaun still struggling in her grasp.

"I'll never find love!" She cried out before sobbing on the counter with her voice making the glass shake and some people wince.

"Hey, hey, sure you will, you're young, I'm sure the perfect guy is just out there waiting for you." She said as she patted her back. 'Please don't cry, if you do I'll have to replace all my glasses!'

"Oh quit yer cryin' lass, at least you ain't in a net!"

"Quiet you, you're still in hot water." Muttered the salamander. "Look, I'm sure there's a guy here who might like you, why don't you go up to one and try introducing yourself, ok?"

"Oh sure, great idea, never thought about THAT." She sniffled sarcastically.

"Sorry, just trying to help. Now if you'll excuse me I have to punish this deadbeat." She turned and lugged Patty to the back with the banshee wiping at her eyes.

"Maybe I should just go home and wallow on the couch, wouldn't be the first time."

"Hey beautiful, can I buy you a drink?"

"I don't have big tits under here." She snapped without turning around. "I'm flat, ok? So if you want milk go ask the waitresses."

"Huh? Why would I ask them, they work here, they have better things to do than to get hit on by their customers, and I know, that's why I asked." He said as he held his hands up in defense. "You looked like you could use someone to talk to."

"You...just want to talk to me?" She asked in surprise.

"Yeah, is that ok with you?"

"Um, yeah, sure, I guess it is." She said with a faint blush as he sat down next to her.

"What's had you down in the dumps? Bad boyfriend?"

"Lack of one, mostly depression over no one talking to me, almost every guy in here is just trying to get to the centaurs boobs." She grumbled with a huff. "Every guy who comes on to me thinks I wear this hoodie to hide my breasts, but I'm as flat as a board."

"So? Why is that bad? Looks are nice, but it doesn't mean shit if the person isn't nice and you seem really nice to me." He asked as a centaur set two pints in front of them.

"Here are your drinks, enjoy."

"Thank you." He said as he took a drink. "So, do you have a name or should I guess?" He asked as we cut to the salamander with the leprechaun.

"Now let's get those shakes going." She said as she looked at a large milkshake machine as she opened the top.

"Wait, I can pay, I can pay, I just need to go and get the money!"

"You said that the last few times, but not this time." She said as she began to lower the leprechaun in. "Once we've sold enough shakes to pay off your tab you can come out."

"Aw come on!" She screamed before the top was shut on her and the salamander started it up. "Hey, let me out, it's cold in here!" She cried as the salamander grinned.

"That's the point, no one wants a warm milkshake." She said as the white dairy treat began to turn green inside the machine. "Besides, with your blood you should manage just fine."

"This stupid machine is sucking out my magic! I need it to stay tall!" She cried as she banged on the side of it.

"You're already tiny, you can't get any smaller." She said as she held up a mug to the nozzle. "And don't break this thing or I'll have your head!"

"Up yours!" Patty yelled back before the salamander pushed down the nozzle before the green milkshake started to come out.

"Ah, Shamrock shake, you leprechauns always do make the best ingredients for mint milkshakes." She moved to put a lid on it while the camera started panning away from the area and started going over towards a small village located near a desert.

We focus in on a figure driving towards the village in an old, battered jeep. They had a cloak over their body and was pushing the gas as hard as possible while coughing.

'Just a little bit more, I'm almost there!' He thought while steering his jeep straight towards a street before the jeep started to sputter and shake. 'No no no, come on, not now you piece of junk!'

He hit the dashboard and kept pushing the pedal before the jeep reached the town, but hit a bump and started swerving out of control. "No no no no no!" He cried as it ran straight into a sand dune.

The people nearby quickly ran out of the way as the jeep tilted over and sent the man flying out of it.

"AUGH!" He cried as he flew through the air before landing in the sand with a thud. He coughed and tried getting back up with a wince while some people moved over. "Please...help."

"Why, what's wrong, are you hurt?" Asked one man as they helped him up.

"So thirsty...hungry...ugh…" He groaned before passing out.

"Let's get him inside...but where did he come from, there's nothing out there but hundreds of miles of desert." Muttered one woman in confusion.

"Maybe he's just delirious from the heat." Remarked a man as they carried him into a building while a dust cloud popped up a mile away from the town.

'He went this way, he can't escape me forever!'

With the man in the building, he was guzzling water as fast as possible while munching on some roast while the owner of the restaurant chuckled.

"No need to be in such a rush, it's not going anywhere."

"I know, but I need to hurry, I can't stay here for long." He panted as he finished the pitcher.

"Why? You need to get your strength back up or you'll pass out. I know this small inn a block away where you can could stay."

"Thank you for your kindness, but I can't stop, I'm still not sure if it's lost my trail yet." He spoke while gasping for air due to stuffing too much food in his mouth. "If it...finds me...I'm doomed!"

"What or who is it?" Asked the owner as he began to get a sinking feeling.

"A monster! A monster that's unrelenting and sadistic." He shivered. "I ran into it out in the desert and tried to defeat it, but it was more stronger than I expected, so I took off running, but it's been chasing me ever since!" He spoke while wincing and rubbed his leg.

"What did it look like, how big was it?" Asked the owner quickly.

"It was-" He was cut off when the doors to the restaurant suddenly went flying off and hit the wall. "Oh no! She's found me!"

"Oh Omar, I found you~" Sang a woman's voice as it was shown to be a dark skinned woman who had a green clear veil over her mouth with light blue hair and had the lower body of a scorpion while looking right at the man with lust.

"Leave me alone, please!" He cried as he tried to hide behind the owner.

"Oh you're so silly." She chuckled moving towards them while licking her lips. "You think after pinning me down and ravaging me in my cave you could get away? Oh no no, I want more of you~"

"No! I can't give more semen! I'm tapped out!" He cried in fear. "And I didn't have a choice, you said either fuck you or prepare to die! I was just looking for some old ruins!"

"Well now that we've become one, I don't want us to be separate again! Now relax, one sting and you'll be ready in no time." She grinned with her tail dripping a little venom.

"Here, just spray this on yourself and you should be fine." Whispered the owner as he passed the man what looked like a green cologne bottle.

"Are you mad? I want to escape not urge her on!"

"Trust me, this will do exactly that, this is peppermint extract, it's what we use to keep scorpions away."

"But I-yipe!" He screamed before they dove out of the way when the tail swung down and stabbed the floor. "Give me the bottle!"

"Here!" He said as he handed it to Omar who began to spray it on himself frantically.

"Aw, you know playing hard to get just gets me...get mes...ugh." She groaned moving over and sniffed the stuff before covering her nose. "That's horrible! It feels like my nose is burning!"

"Holy shit, that worked?!"

"Yep, just spray that and it will keep her away for twenty four hours.

"Omar, why, are you mad at me?"

"No, I just wanted rest! Having my dick get stung over and over and getting my sperm milked out of me felt like I was going insane!"

"Oh come on, you loved it, you were moaning!"

"In pain!"

"But it sounded like you couldn't get enough."

"You wouldn't listen to me, you gave me no choice!" He said as he turned away from her. "Is that offer of the inn still good?"

"Yes, my brother runs it, just go and tell him I sent you and he should let you in no problem."

"Thanks, also is there a road leading to an airport nearby, I need to get home soon." He said as the Girtablilu gasped in horror.

"But you can't leave me!"

"Yes I can, I have a life back home, I was just here for research, not to end up married or raped!" he paid the owner of the restaurant some money and headed out. "Thanks for the food and water."

"No problem, and are you really going to leave her?" He asked as he pointed to the sad monster girl who was standing fifty feet away in order to escape the smell.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Because she'll follow you, she was born to be able to track down and kill pharaohs, do you really think that bottle of peppermint will deter her for long, especially now that she knows that you'll be leaving?"

"...fuck, you're right, but what else can I do?"

"You could take her with you and try to set some boundaries?"

He gave the man a deadpan expression and rolled his eyes. "You saw what she tried to do when I got here, imagine what she'll try if we're under the same roof."

"You'll be living under the same roof anyway, at least this way you'll know where she'll be….for the most part, or you could get used to smelling like peppermint forever."

"That actually wouldn't bother me."

"TALK TO ME, PLEASE!"

"Ugh." He groaned before looking at her. "Can't you go after some other guy!"

"I want you, please just wash that stuff off and we can talk….and fuck!"

"No! I'm not gonna be fucking for a month!"

"What?! Oh come on! Can we at least cuddle?"

"You'd just sting me when I lower my guard!"

"...not for at least a week!"

"There is no reasoning with you! Just leave me alone!" He groaned as he walked towards the door.

"Aw come on! Please?" She called as she followed him.

"No!"

'Fine, I'll wait until it wears off and then get close, showing him that I am not sex crazy… or at least not as crazy as he thinks I am.' She thought with Omar looking at the bottle as he left.

'I better buy a case of these before leaving.'

'This will not end well.' Thought the man with a sigh.

While that went on, the camera panned away from the village and over to a much large city with some pyramids near it and bustling with people.

"Come get your bread, it's the best in town!"

"I have fresh fruit for sale! Fresh fruit!"

"Collars and leashes, get freaky tonight with your love or walk your dog, your choice!"

The people were going about their day without anything going wrong, but that's when they heard a trumpet sounding making all of them turn their heads and spot a figure slithering down the street which made the people make a path for them quickly.

"Make way, make way for the pharaoh!" Called a woman with black dog ears and paws with a scepter while a tanned woman came down the area with surprisingly the lower half of a snake, but she had black hair down in dreads with a small blue snake around her waist and didn't wear any top, exposing her large breasts with several other black eared woman walking beside her with spears.

"The Pharaoh, what is she doing here?"

"Oh no, is there an emergency going on?"

"Quick, hide the husbands." Whispered one nervously.

The woman looked around before stopping as she stood up using her tail and cleared her throat. "My subjects! Listen to me very clearly for I will not repeat myself!"

'She's giving a royal decree herself, wow this must be really important!'

"I am in search of a thief who snuck in and tried to steal from me!"

"Someone tried to steal from the pharaoh?!"

"What did they try to steal?"

"An important ancient relic that's been passed down through my family. If anyone sees a suspicious figure with gold, tell me or I will have you buried alive!"

"Yes ma'am!" They all said as they bowed.

'Good, with the whole kingdom knowing he can't get away from me now!' She thought with her snake hissing before one of her guards spotted a figure darting down an alleyway quick.

"Ma'am, someone just made a run for it, it could be the thief!"

"What?! After them!"

"Yes ma'am!" They called before charging towards the alleyway.

'Crap! I screwed up!' Thought the thief booking it as fast as possible while hearing shouting. 'Why didn't I just put it back when I had the chance?!' He thought as he looked down at his wrist to see a golden scarab latched on. 'I can't even pawn this stupid thing off without cutting off my hand!'

"Stop thief!"

"Return what you stole!"

"I would if I could!" He cried out as he turned a corner only to hit a dead end. "Shit!"

"There you are!" One yelled as they rounded the corner and held their spears out at the man who paled. "You can't escape from us this time."

"I'm not a thief, I was with the palace tour, I took a wrong turn, ended up in the room, picked up this thing out of curiosity and now it won't let go!" He pleaded while trying to pry the scarab with a grunt. "I swear I didn't mean to take it!"

"But take it you did, now come, you can beg for your life in front of the pharaoh." Spoke one before they grabbed him and started dragging him out of the alley.

"No, no please, not her! Just cut off my hand or something!" He begged trying to break their grip. "I'll even do it myself!"

"And get away scot free? I think not." Said one as they reached the pharaoh who grinned as she saw the scarab.

"There it is, my precious family relic."

"You can have it, I never meant to take it, it just won't let go of me!" He spoke up as they raised him on his feet as the pharaoh moved closer with her snake hissing.

"Oh I know, it's an ancient tool used to capture future husbands, my mother told me she used it to get my father since she wanted a mate who was not only stealthy enough to evade all the guards but actually touch it and leave, since it latches on it's easy to find the one who stole it."

"W-Wait! I can find you a better guy for husband material! He's the one who taught me how to steal!"

"Ah-hah! So you did steal it! You didn't 'accidentally find it and pick it up' like you claimed!" Said one guard with a grin.

"Uh...uh...slip of the tongue?"

"Oh you'll do more than just slip with your tongue later~" She purred as he paled. "Bring him back to the palace and to my personal quarters, and clear my schedule for the next five days."

"Yes our pharaoh." Bowed her guards before they started carrying him with the people watching.

"Wow, poor guy, he's probably not going to see the sun for a few years."

"I heard that a pharaoh's husband never leaves her chamber."

"If she was a regular pharaoh there might be hope, but a pharaoh whose half apophis? He'll be lucky if he makes it to old age." Another said as the thief paled.

"Someone just kill me!" He cried as the camera pans away, going over before it begins to focus in on a snowy mountain in east asia.

On this mountain showed a man hiking through the snow with a lantern and trying to keep from collapsing from exhaustion.

"Come on, come on, don't give up...you're almost there." He panted as he struggled to move forward. 'I can't stop now, there's the hill up ahead, just a bit more!'

He forced his body to keep moving as he moved up the hill before spotting what looked like a tiny village, and by tiny I mean it having just around ten houses, making him smile as he headed towards it. "There it is!" He panted as he stumbled forward. 'Just a bit more, there I can find warm food, a nice bed and shelter.'

When he got to the first house he gave a loud bang on it while panting. "Yuki! Yuki! It's me!"

"Honey, is that you? Come in, come in!" Came a voice before the door opened to show a bluish skinned woman with white hair and a open topped white kimono with snowflakes.

"Don't mind if I do." He smiled stepping in and pulled his hood down to show a man of asian culture with short black hair who closed the door. "Wooh! It's crazy out there, I nearly tripped and got stuck in the snow on my way back."

"Oh, I hate it when you leave, why do you have to keep going down the mountain?" She pouted as she helped him take off his jacket.

"I told you, selling the gems from the mountain brings in plenty of money, and with plenty of money means a chance to buy tons of stuff." He smiled while shivering. "I just wish I saw that blizzard coming half an hour sooner."

"We don't need stuff though, all we need is each other, and as for the blizzard, well, the little one got upset that daddy was gone so long." She pouted while they heard a crying sound.

"Sorry, to make up for it I'll take care of dinner."

"Alright, but first you better go say hi or she'll keep it up until there's an avalanche."

He nodded and walked to the living room where a blue tinted baby girl with short hair was bawling in an ice crib with the room growing colder. "Hey sweetie, how's my little icicle?"

"D-Daddy?" Hiccuped the little girl as she looked up at him.

"Sorry I was gone, I got caught up by the blizzard."

"Daddy! Up, up!" She said as she raised her arms up to him.

"Alright, alright." He chuckled with a smile. He picked her up and held her in his arm while she touched his cheeks. "I heard you were giving mommy some trouble, is that true?"

"I missed you, you left us!"

"Only for a day sweetie, you knew I was coming back, right?"

"No!" She pouted shaking her head. "I was scared you weren't coming back."

"Oh sweetie, why would I ever leave you or your mother, you two are the best things in my life." He smiled nuzzling her face while his wife looked in with a smile. "That's why no one is gonna change that, no matter what."

"Ok… thanks daddy." She said with a smile. "Do you promise never to leave us again?"

"Well I still have to sell the gems from time to time, but I promise every time when I come back I'll be there before you go to bed."

"Ok… then I want a new sister every time you leave then!"

"Uh….me and mommy will talk about it."

"Oh I dunno, I think we could come to an agreement~" Chuckled his wife as she entered the room.

"I'm just saying, that might be a bit-"

"Yay! Sister!" Cheered his daughter making him sigh.

"Now now, don't get too excited, I need to get dinner set up."

"Ok, I'll help, let's have ice cream!"

He chuckled with his wife giggling before the camera moved away from the village and went down to Japan, more specifically, Tokyo itself. There we begin to focus in on a man walking down a busy street.

'Damn it.' He thought annoyed while trying to avoid all the teens either talking and taking up too much space on the sidewalk or the teens laughing out loud at something on their phones. 'I hate today's youth.'

"Dude, did you see that new episode of daily life with a monster girl? That sitcom is sick bro!"

"I know right? That guy is so lucky!"

"I know right, seven girls, I even heard a rumor they like him off set!"

'Damn kids, talking about nonsense.' Thought the man with a huff. 'Just a stupid show, like someone is that lucky. I'd like to see them do a show about an older man who's not as young as he use to be and actually has a job instead of getting the chance to sit at home with beautiful girls.'

"Hey, old guy, can you help us?"Asked a young man in a hoodie.

"If it's to ask for change then forget it." He grumbled.

"Oh I was hoping for a bit more than that." He said as he pulled out a cursed switchblade. "Hand over your wallet."

The man went wide eyed and backed up. "Hey, if this is some kind of prank it's not funny."

"Nope, not one at all, now give it to me or else." He said as he took a step closer.

The man backed up against the wall and gulped. "N-Now let's just take it easy, I mean come on, we're in the middle of Tokyo. You really want me to cause a scene if I yell?"

"You yell you die, you really want to take that chance, and if you haven't noticed no one cares, now hurry up." He ordered holding the knife up near the man's neck who broke out in a nervous sweat.

"O-Ok! Ok! I'll give you my money, just don't hurt me."

"Smart move old man, now hurry up." Said the switchblade.

The man reached towards his pocket before noticing someone coming down their way. It looked like a tanned girl with an open white sweater vest with the lower half of a spider with yellow and black striped legs with a few pink streaks going around and had bleached blond hair with white lips and was texting on her phone. 'Crap, a monster and a teen… but I need help.' "HELP!"

"We told you old man!" Frowned the teen with the girl looking up from her phone.

"Huh? Hey, what's going on?"

"I'm being mugged, help!"

She blinked and looked confused while tapping her chin. "You are?"

"No, he just owes me some money and I'm collecting, he should have known better than to take money from a loan shark." Lied the mugger quickly.

"Oh! That makes sense." She giggled. "Just pay him old man, you're so silly for trying to avoid payment."

"He's lying! I'm just trying to go home and he's trying to rob me with his pocket knife!"

"Come on old man, I just want your money, hand it over and I'll avoid punishing you for trying to bring an innocent into all this."

"Like you're one to talk!" He snapped with the girl tilting her head and tapped her chin.

'Hmm, I don't wanna get involved with some random stuff, especially after I just had my hair done, but that old man DOES seem like my type.' She thought as she looked him over. 'He is kinda old though..' She thought before sighing. "Hey, how old are you?"

"N-Near my forties, why?"

"Then you're perfect." She smiled walking over and grabbed his hand. "Wanna go hang out somewhere?"

"Wait, what?"

"Hey, we weren't done yet, give me the wallet!"

"He can't, this guys paying for everything today."

"I what?!" He looked at her like she was crazy while she smiled innocently.

"Aw come on, don't you wanna spoil a cute girl like me out on the town?" She asked with a fake pout. "Or would you rather stay with this guy and his un-cute knife?"

"Uncute?! Look who's talking you bleach skinned bug!" Shouted the knife with a frown.

"Um… fine, I guess I'll go with you." He said with a sigh. 'At least I can keep some money out of this.'

"Hey! Don't just ignore me!" Yelled the boy as she started to drag the older man away before he took a swipe and cut the sleeve of her sweater, making her gasp with horror.

"You bastard, this is a limited edition Mika pika white sweater! Pay me back!"

"I'm not paying you jack!" He frowned before suddenly finding her glowering at him with flames behind her with her legs twitching.

"Oh you WILL!" She pounced on him while letting out a scream and started using all her limbs to inflict pain on him with any onlookers wincing or looking away while the middle aged man himself covered his eyes while feeling satisfied.

After a few minutes she backed away, the mugger a bloody pulp with his switchblade shoved up a place no knife should ever be as she turned back to the middle aged man with a smile.

"So, where are we going?"

"Uh….well, I WAS planning on going home, but you did save my skin." He admitted. "I guess I do owe you."

"Great! Let's go shopping, I'm in need of a new sweater after all." She smiled wrapping her arms around his and started walking while he felt her breasts press against him.

'Wow, who knew I'd have a cute girl with a great rack so close to me. I haven't felt real breasts since high school.' He thought with a content sigh. 'I just really hope she's legal, I can't tell how old she is.'

"So uncle, what do you think?" She asked out of the blue.

"Uh...about?"

"My tits." She replied like it was obvious.

"W-What?!" He said with a blush.

"My tits, how do they feel? C'mon, how do they feel?"

He gulped seeing her look at him intently and coughed while tugging at his collar. "Well...they're...real soft."

"Like, thanks, I thought so, but most guys just drool and I wanted to get your opinion on them."

'Kinda hard not to notice them if you hold my arm so close, but I'm not one to look a gift horse in the mouth.' He thought before coughing. "So… I don't think I got your name Miss…?"

"Like, go ahead and call me Nao-chan."

"Ok Nao-chan… what do you do for a living?"

"Well I go to school, which is really lame and boring, so I mostly just hang out with my friends and go shopping."

"School… how old are you exactly?"

"19."

"Oh… ok, so, where do we buy this sweater exactly?" 'At least she's legal so it's not so bad.'

"This great retro store just a few blocks."

"Ok, if you say so." He said with a shrug as we pan away from the odd couple.

This time the camera can be seen panning way out of the country and over towards the city of love itself, France. We begin to focus in on a large group of tourists in the heart of the city. All of them taking pictures around them while their tour guide, a woman with long pink hair and matching wings with long white gloves and a matching uniform was showing them around with a red heart on the breast area.

"Alright, come along now, this was just one stop of many on our lovers tour, led by yours truly Madam Natalia, your cupid guide." She smiled while she lead them down a street. "There's plenty more sites to take in, but we can't see them if we stay around for just one."

"Excuse me, do you know where the nearest hotel or motel is?"Asked a tall green skinned woman who was dragging her partner around.

"Why yes, why we're coming up on one of the city's best known hotels for newlyweds."

"Great, you hear that honey, time to rekindle our love~"

"That sounds great, but maybe this time I can lead."

"Hahaha, you sure are funny, you leading." She chuckled with a grin.

'It was wishful thinking.' He thought with a sigh as the group kept following the cupid while gesturing around.

"Over here is one of the best coffee shops around, run by a family of fire elementals who can cook up any kind of coffee with the right temperature."

"Ooh, that sounds good, I can't wait to try some." Said a man as his red Oni wife sighed.

"Coffee, really? We're in paris, let's get some wine."

"After the tours over, I promise."

"Fine…" She muttered with a pout. 'This is ridiculous, I'm almost completely sober!'

"And over here we have one of the grandest fountains that was recently put in to commemorate the day when humans and monsters finally managed to co-exist." Smiled the tour lady pointing to a statue showing several humans standing beside several species of monster girls in different poses. "It was a joint project between humans and monsters, a symbol that hoped to inspire the rest of the world."

"Oooh." The tourists quickly snapped several pictures.

"It is powered by a magical stone generously donated by the water kingdoms that will power the fountain forever, also giving our lovely city a source of magical water that is said to also increase the stamina of whoever drinks it." She smiled while a random guy was drinking from the fountain with his head in it before he stood up with wide eyes.

"Holy shit! I feel like I'm pumping with energy!" He started doing jumping jacks, push ups, and even handstands before jogging in place. "I should go run a marathon!" and promptly ran off.

"Can we take some of this water for...later use?" Asked one slime with a grin.

"Sorry, but if you want to take any out of the city, you have to use it in a special bottle, which we have on sale right here." She gestured to a nearby stand with a human girl waving with numerous empty bottles stacked on it. "It shows that you're not trying to steal it and won't get arrested."

"Damn, I knew there were going to be money suckers on this tour." Muttered one man.

"Oh I wouldn't say that, this isn't run by a gyoubu danuki." Joked the cupid getting a few chuckles. "Besides, once you buy the bottle you get unlimited free refills, and trust me, after you try this water you'll want more, especially if you all use it how I would~"

"Are you married!" Called out a man in the back.

"I am, to this beautiful city and my job." She chuckled as the man's wife smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Don't act innocent to me mister."

"Now then, I'd say it's time to-" She was cut off when a screaming girl with red hair and in a matching uniform with wings came crashing down nearby with a groan.

"Ow…"

"Sasha? What are you doing here? I thought I told you to work on your flying when in a rush?"

"I'm sorry ma'am, it's just that, well, you just need to see for yourself!"

"See what? Is something wrong?"

"There's a crazy party going on down the road! Someone tried mixing the fountain water with wine and...it's chaos! It's become a mass orgy in broad daylight!"

"WHAT?! Oh no, oh no no no, not again! Um, ok folks something just came up and I'm going to leave you in the capable hands of Sasha, I have to take care of this now." She flew up into the air with Sasha looking at the expecting looks at her making her feel shy.

"So….uh….is there any questions?"

"What color is your underwear?" Called out a random girl.

"W-What? You can't just ask me something like that!" She cried out with a blush. 'This is why I hate dealing with tourists!'

Meanwhile with Natalia, she was flying as fast as she could to the scene of the crime. "Damn it, don't these people read the labels? Drinking alcohol with the water is just begging for trouble!" She groaned as she spotted the crowd in the street in various stages of undress. 'Oh god, how much wine did they have?!'

"Woohoo! Best party ever!" Cheered a guy getting a double blowjob from a regular girl and a harpy.

"Come on, I'm taking on all challengers, bring it on!" Cried an orc girl with a grin.

"Yes, drink and party my fellow subjects, for here I am queen!" Cried a satyros with a grin.

"Hold it right there!"

"Huh? Oh, Natalia, how are you, what a pleasure to see you, would you care for a drink?"

"What's going on here?" She asked as she hovered just out of reach of the drunk/drugged partiers.

"Just a bit of fun, you should know after all honey~"

"Have you all no shame? If you want to do that do it inside, not in the middle of the road!"

"Come on honey, you know I didn't intend for this, it's not my fault they spilled out into the street."

"Ugh, you are impossible, why did I marry you again you disaster woman?" She facepalmed while the satyros laughed.

"Because you love what I can do when I'm nice and plastered."

"So any time after seven AM?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Bingo~" She sang as the people around them moaned louder with a few making a mess of juices and sperm with Natalie groaning.

"That's it, when all of this is cleaned up, I'm taking away your wine stash."

"Aw come on, don't be like that Natalia, you know I was just having fun." Pouted the horned monster girl with a frown.

"Will it be fun if the city council catches you behind this, again?"

"Oh please, what can those old bags do to me?" She asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Ban every single seller of alcohol in the city if they so much as sell you a glass."

"W-What?! They can't do that!"

"Yes they can, especially since I see a few of their children in this crowd." She remarked with her wife gulping in fear. "Meaning you can either take the chance and forget ever drinking wine here again, or you can help me fix this mess you made."

"Ok folks, party's over, take it inside or go home!" She called nervously.

"No way hosay!"

"I'm in the mood to groove! Give us some more wine!"

"Well, this isn't going well, I guess you're going to be getting sober soon."

"NOOOOO!" She cried out in horror as the camera seemed to panned over the city and went over to what looked like a small island nation that was teeming with people in the street.

"Coconuts, buy some fresh coconuts right here!"

"Bananas! Fresh bundle of bananas! Half off!"

"We got the best papayas in town!"

While that went on, we show what looked like a large stage with two people behind podiums and speaking on important topics. One a human man and the other a woman with bull horns and strong biceps, both wearing suits.

"Alright, now madam, tell us what your policy would be on foreign affairs, recently there has been a large wave of immigrants, what do you plan to do about that?"

"Well I for one am open to them coming here, BUT!" She huffed. "If they come here, then they will bide by our rules. They chose to come here and should know something like that when moving to a new home. Which means they have to learn our language, follow our rules, and do it legally. To me, if you come here like a fox taking a chicken, then you should be treated as such and thrown in jail!" She said before shaking her head. "But if you come here for a better life then we should welcome you, who are we to turn away new citizens?"

"Of course, and now for you sir, your platform has been riding along the idea that more limitations should be placed upon the monster community, any word on that?"

"Damn right!" He frowned. "To me, I feel there's too many in our homes, schools, and businesses. Why just look at my opponent here! She has huge horns and massive muscles, why she could use them to take what she wants whenever she wants, and that's just one thing. What's to stop some dragon or some weird snake lady to go on a killing spree?" He asked as he looked over the crowd. "They are stronger than us in every way and our beautiful island heavily restricts gun and knife control, leaving the common person defenseless when some of them have literal swords attached to their bodies!"

"I consider that an incredibly speciest remark!" Spoke up the minotaur woman.

"It is a fact, all I am saying is that they are not the same as us, and this is not me being racist, it's me stating the facts! When I am elected I will implement mandatory strength control and behavior control classes for all monsters, failure to pass will result in punishment, any questions?"

"Yes, what about monsters who were born here?" Asked one man.

"A fantastic question, they will have to attend the same classes and go to different schools until they can learn to control themselves, it is better they start young to avoid any unintended accidents."

"And I say that's crazy! The parents should be put in charge of disciplining them on that sort of stuff, not the schools." Spoke the woman.

"And what if the parents endorse that kind of behavior or fail to control them? What then? Don't we send human children to kindergarten and elementary school to be taught things that parents are unable to teach? And what if they don't have time?"

"Alright, I believe that's all the time we have." Spoke up the speaker.

"Thank you, and remember to vote this coming week!" Called the woman with a smile. 'I've got this for sure.'

"Oh please, you want to give monsters more rights, you could pick me up and squash me into a ball without breaking a sweat, how is equal laws fair in this case?"

"Are you saying I won't make them equal?"

"No, that you'll make it unequal for humans." He said with a frown.

"Yeah well that's where you're wrong. Just wait and see, when I get into office you'll be eating your words."

"We'll see, we'll see…."

(Later)

"I can't believe it...I lost…" Muttered the man as the minotaur woman waved to the crowd who cheered for her. "I guess I was wrong….damn it, she'll never let me hear the end of this."

"Thank you everyone! As your new president, I vow to stand by my promises and guarantee our home is safe and peaceful until the end of my term!"

"Whooo!"

"And now let us celebrate this amazing outcome!"

"Well, I guess I better just head home and pray this doesn't turn out to be a huge mistake." Said the man with a sigh. 'I really hope I don't wake up to a tyrannical rule.'

'I wonder if that guy is single, maybe he'll really see my ideas are great after a nice romp in bed.' She thought with a grin as she turned to her aides. "I want his address immediately."

"Yes ma'am."

And there we are, a world where humans and monsters live side by side, truly a wondrous place. So cheer up fanboys, there's still hope.


	114. Chapter 114

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 114

A problem from the future comes to the past.

Series: Transformers Prime

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Autobot Base-

It was a semi normal day for the Autobots, a bit slow but other then that, nothing too crazy like Scraplets or giant explosions.

However Jack and Arcee were still out driving in the desert.

"Come on Raf, you're barely trying." Miko said while beating him at video games.

"No, you've just gotten really good at this."

"Heck yeah!" She laughed while beating him again, at a racing game. "Yahoo! High score!"

Raf groaned while Arcee and Jack drove back into the headquarters, with Jack covered in cactus quills.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow."

"Relax Jack, we're back."

"Ow." He groaned while getting off and didn't like the quills in his skin.

"Yikes Jack, what happened to you? Lose a match with a cactus?" joked Miko.

"No. I accidentally...got ejected from Arcee's seat and…" he groaned. "Landed in a cactus farm."

And cue a laughing Miko.

"I'll go get the med kit." spoke Raf.

"Ow." He groaned while looking at Arcee and lightly blushed as it wasn't exactly the truth but it was better than the actual truth.

However as this was occurring, the space bridge was reactivating as the other Autobots came out of it from a patrol mission.

"Yo Bulkhead! How'd it go? Did you whoop con butt?"

"Not this time Miko." Bulkhead grumbled. "There wasn't any cons around."

"Oh." She huffed while Raf started pulling out some quills on Jack's arms.

"Ow!"

"Sorry."

"What happened to him?" Bulkhead asked.

"Cactus farm." Arcee said. "We kinda drove into one when we went near a spot we don't normally go to."

"Ow."

"And as you can see, he looks like a con that got pierced by energon spikes."

Jack groaned while yelping as a quill came out of his butt. "Ow! Be careful there."

"Sorry." He said while no one noticed the space bridge's color was changing to a dark purple color or that it was sparking like crazy.

ZAP!

ZAP!

ZAP!

But when they did Ratchet rushed to the controls. Only to see it was going into a critical overload and was short circuiting.

"What's going on?" Asked Miko in worry.

"I don't know! The space bridge is going out of control!" he typed away frantically. "I'm going to try and cut the power before it overloads and goes critical!"

ZAP!

ZAP!

ZAP!

The space bridge kept on spewing lightning as a loud noise cane from it along with a high energy blast that hit the cave wall and melted it into lava.

ZOOM ZOOOM!

" **You shall not escape Cyclonus!** " Yelled a disordered voice from beyond the space bridge as something drove out of the gate. " **No one shall escape my optics!** "

"Something's coming through!"

CRASH!

The wall behind Jack broke a little as a large banged up blue and pink motorcycle with a large windshield and looked similar to a spaceship with its large twin engines on both sides of the curved wings, became imbedded in the wall.

"What in the-" Bulkhead turned and spotted another shape come barreling in firing lasers which made him duck before the lasers hit the opposite wall and blew a huge hole in it and went flying through and into the air. "What was that?"

BOOM!

Ratchet went wide eyed as the space bridge was completely destroyed. "Oh slag no!"

Miko looked at the motorcycle while seeing that someone was inside the windshield, with blood oozing from it. "Um guys, we have a person in there!"

"Quick, get him out!" spoke up Raf before Bumblebee moved over and grabbed the windshield before pulling as hard as he could.

Which was hard given that it was tightly fused to the motorcycle.

However that was when Bumblebee noticed an Autobot symbol on the right wing with several drops of energon on it. He made several beeping sounds before Bulkhead moved.

"Step aside and let me get that." He said before trying his luck, which didn't work as expected as he pulled the motorcycle out, but not the windshield. "Ugh!"

"You can do it Bulkhead!" Miko cheered before noticing that the motorcycle was starting to rev up.

Zooom...zooom….ZOOOM!

"Set it down, quick!"

Bulkhead nodded before doing so as the motorcycle took flight and revealed that energon was leaking from the tanks under the wings.

It then stumbled in the air before crashing to the ground as more blood oozed from the windshield and a black boot popped out of the side.

"We gotta get that person out before they die from blood loss!"

However, before any of them could move, the boot suddenly moved and twitched while falling out to reveal a tall person in a dark and battered bodysuit and a black helmet with the Autobot symbol on the forehead as the glass was cracked and seeping with blood.

The humans raced over and carefully pulled off the helmet, only to be completely shocked. It was an adult man with black hair who had no fat and all muscle on his face which looked like a hardened fighter. His eyes were covered in burn marks and cuts while his right cheek had a Decepticon symbol that was plastered on by something hot.

"Who is this guy?" Muttered Jack in confusion while the motorcycle was leaking more energon.

"Who cares? He needs a huge band aid." spoke Miko before the three grabbed him and started pulling him out with a grunt while seeing blood leaking into his suit. "Jack, your mom's a nurse, any tips on what we gotta do?"

"Well finding the wound would help." He aid. "And getting some blood packs."

"We need to also apply pressure to the wound to slow the blood loss." spoke Raf. "Ratchet, call Jack's mom, she might help us a lot more than if it's just us three."

He sighed before seeing the motorcycle. "Bulkhead, Arcee, get me some energon containers stat!"

(Later)

The man was resting on a table with some bandages on and a blood pack set up thanks to June with his suit set aside and showing his firm trained muscled body while the vehicle was currently getting scanned by a surprised Ratchet.

"This is no regular earth vehicle."

"What? Is it a cool jet from Cybertron?" asked Miko.

"No, the readings I'm getting are showing that it's in fact an Autobot."

"Wait what?" She said.

"Yes, and apparently it's been blasted by several neutron blasts over its long cycle. And from the damage to the energon tanks, it would've be offline in a few minutes if we didn't add the energon tanks." He said while it was revealed the energon tanks were being hooked on it like a blood pack.

"So wait, this guy just happened to befriend an Autobot?" asked Miko with a raised eyebrow. "Does that mean your cover's blown?"

"Not possible." spoke Agent Fowler walking over while June checked the man over. "There's a limited number of people who could locate this area, let alone encounter a bot we don't know about without alerting someone."

"I just don't get how it's an Autobot." spoke Jack. "I mean, no offense guys, but aren't Decepticons more prone to flying then you?"

"Not exactly." Said Optimus. "Some Autobots have the ability to fly, but in our natural Cybertronian forms, most have hover based technology."

"Basically we have very different forms." Arcee said. "Such as Seekers having a Tron look and Bumblebee here having a hover car form."

Said bot nodded with June checking the man's eyes for the pupils while giving him a look over.

"Whoever this man is, he must have been through a lot."

"You said." remarked Fowler walking over. "It kinda reminds me of me when I had to deal with basic training. Use to train all the time until I got caught up in other stuff and it slipped my mind."

"That and a few dozen donuts." chuckled Miko making Fowler frown.

"The point is, if this guy really managed to befriend some other Autobot, he might have some experience with dealing with other alien life forms to get it to let him ride inside it."

The man on the table groaned while opening his eyes and screamed. "ARCEE!"

Said Autobot turned as he sat up and panted before looking around.

"Huh? What? Wait…" he looked at the bots and humans before catching his breath and patted his chest. "S-Sorry, didn't mean to yell."

"Who are you?" Asked Miko. "A space cowboy?"

"No." He said while trying not to hyperventilate due to his adrenaline working in overtime. "I'm not. But where's Cyclonus? And where's Arcee?"

"I'm right here." spoke Arcee confused. "But how do you know me?"

"Oh, sorry, I actually meant the Arcee I...ok cross that, do you know where the jet I came in is?"

"It's right over there." Jack said while pointing to the motorcycle.

"Thank Primus." he sighed before moving to get off the table.

"Woah there, you can't get up." frowned June. "You could have suffered a concussion from what I was told, you need to lay down and take it easy."

"It's fine mom, I've survived a war. This is nothing compared to the near blinding of my eyes from an energon explosion." The man said while getting up. "Arcee, are you functioning?"

"Yeah, I'm alright." spoke the motorcycle making the bots and humans look stunned and shocked.

"Wait, what did you say?" asked Raf looking at the man.

"Arcee, duh." He said while looking at the motorcycle. "Can you transform?"

"Not yet, my functions are still compromised from Cyclonus' attack."

"That's not what he means." spoke Jack as the man looked at him and let out a chuckle. "What? What's so funny?"

"Sorry, it's just I didn't realize how small I was compared to everyone till now. Man, growth spurts are a blessing." he looked up at Arcee who was looking down at him. "Glad to see you again Arcee, or at least, the you from this time."

"What do you mean?"

"It's complicated." he answered while taking a stretch of his arm. "But since we ended up here, trying to pretend it's nothing important would be stupid, so I'll skip to the main part. I'm Jack and this is Arcee, we're the future versions who came back here while chasing after a Decepticon who came here to cause huge danger to the planet and future."

They looked confused at this.

"What? Never seen Back to the Future? Or have you never seen a time traveling human and Cybertronian before?"

"You….You're me?" spoke Jack looking the guy over with Miko gawking.

"Woah, you look hot!"

"Trust me, not the first time you told me." he chuckled before looking at June and Fowler. "Sorry for the scare mom, didn't really plan on crashing. Great to see you again Agent Fowler, I owe you one."

Both looked very lost before June fainted.

"Too soon Jack." Spoke the motorcycle with a chuckle.

"They were gonna find out sooner." he chuckled while Agent Fowler held his head.

"Wait...just hold up. You actually came from the future?"

"Yup, and it's actually kinda funny." he sat down and took a deep breath. "Me and Arcee here were trying to stop a herald of Unicron, yes he becomes a danger in the future again, who was trying to bring him back to life. Suffice to say we couldn't let that happen, especially when we were in the middle of peace, so me and Arcee chased after him. He tried using an old space bridge from this place after it was abandoned and we followed. Which reminds me Ratchet, if we make it out alive, keep in mind to remove any back up power from this place."

"Um….." he said while still trying to snap out of his stupor.

"Anyway, we have to stop him before he meets his past self and starts the apocalypse for both the earth and cybertron." He said. "And trust me, no one wants that."

"That's...that's….I got nothin'." spoke Bulkhead. "That sounds too crazy to be true. I mean time travel? Is that even possible?"

"We just used a bit of Unicron's energon to power the space bridge." The motorcycle said. "It was risky as it might have sent us to the beginning of the universe. Thank Primus that didn't happen."

"So wait, if you're really meant to be me from the future, then what happened?" asked Arcee. "I mean with the flying part."

"Me and Jack decided to go to Cybertron and after a while, became bounty hunters."

The older Jack chuckled. "More like space cowboys now that I think about it."

"So you had yourself an upgrade." spoke Ratchet while the older Jack looked at Optimus with a solemn expression.

"It's good to see you Optimus, real good. I honestly never thought I'd see you again."

"What do you mean?"

"Well….." he looked away. "You got blasted by Cyclonus."

"Was it bad?" asked Raf.

"...yes, he did it when Optimus was being repaired from a Decepticon ambush and didn't make it." he sighed. "He had to give up the Matrix of Leadership to another Autobot named Hot Rod, but you didn't go down fighting. You managed to give that con a nasty scar he'll never forget."

Optimus looked down in somber while the atmosphere because dead silent.

"But," The older Jack said while trying to lighten the mood. "you did give mom a lot of love. That's something right?"

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" asked Jack with his older self smiling.

"Well...let's just say after the war, some surprising stuff happened. Believe me, you'll be confused, surprised, but pretty damn happy too."

Jack raised an eyebrow at that.

"Jack." Said the motorcycle. "My energon tanks are almost replenished. But my t-cog is still damaged."

"I'm sorry, I tried doing my best to repair it, but even I have my limits." spoke Ratchet with a sigh.

"Well that's gonna be annoying, but I think I can help." the older Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial. "Pour this stuff on the part and it'll do the rest."

"What's that?" Raf asked while the older Jack gave the vial to Ratchet.

"One of your inventions." He said while Ratchet tried to scan it. "And believe me, it saved lives during the Great Rusting of 2029."

"Wait, I made that?"

"Yup, one of several you made after moving to Cybertron." he replied while Ratchet poured the stuff on the older Arcee's t-cog with the stuff looking silver and grey and seeped into the part.

The liquid slowly solidified before taking the shape of the broken t-cog and began repairing it to new looking model.

"By the Allspark."

"It's called AllRepair. And it fixes any damage as long as the damage didn't hit the spark chamber." The older Jack said. "You created it while under stressed and mixed two strange elements together."

"Wow, that's amazing." he smiled before the older Arcee sighed in relief and started transforming.

This form was similar to the past Arcee, but with the wings folding back to form a small jet pack, the windshield forming two gauntlets with long black fingers, a larger chest and ass, and had three long spikes on her head as she was an inch taller then past Arcee.

"Much better. I was starting to get claustrophobia." The older Arcee sighed.

"Wow, so that's what I'll look like."

The older Arcee looked at her younger self. "So that's what I looked like when I was in my 'emo' phase. Wow, good thing Jack got me out of that before I became a crazy fembot."

"Emo phase?"

"Remember? You wanted revenge a lot that it tended to cloud our head. Well if it helps, we take care of Airachnid for good at the end of the war."

"How?"

"Simple, you kick her into a black hole."

"Woah, that sounds wicked!" smiled Miko. "What about me?"

"Well I'll tell you, but while we move." spoke older Jack getting his suit. "We can't let Cyclonus get away or we'll be too late. Ratchet, try and see if you can track the energon signature when he was briefly here."

"And just how am I supposed to do that?"

"With this." he pulled a small drive from his pocket and tossed it to the bot. "It detects and distinguishes different signatures around the area and can form a estimated trail on where they go."

He raised an optic at this.

"And trust me, Cyclonus has a very high energon signature."

(Elsewhere)

-Nemesis-

"Lord Megatron, we've detected an energon signature coming towards the ship at high speeds." Spoke Starscream.

He frowned. "Is it from the Autobots?"

"No and it's not one of ours, I think. The readings are overloading the scanners."

"Bring it on screen at once."

Ping.

A purple screen opened up to reveal a very large and sleek space jet with curved tips, black spikes on the front and tail, a large windshield that covered the tip in protective purple glass, a large cannon under it with a dark purple energon tipped spike at the muzzle, several large rockets under the wings, and two curved horn like structures near the top of the plane with several long spines jutting from it like a lance, flying right towards the ship at near light speed.

"Aim all cannons and fire!"

The Nemesis' weapons took aim and were about to fire when the jet's cannon blasted a dark purple laser at the ship's window, destroying it completely while using its thrusters to zoom right into the ship.

FLOOOSH!

The Decepticons saw it enter before transforming and unfolding into a figure before they landed on a crouch before slowly standing up with glowing purple optics.

" **It's been a while, Megatron.** " The figure said while the shadows kept it hidden. " **A long while to be exact.** "

The Vehicons and other Decepticons raised their weapons with Megatron narrowing his optics.

"Just who are you? I've seen numerous Decepticons in my life time, but I've never met you before."

The figure smirked while revealing his body, showing a body with a crown of spines on his head, a cannon on his right arm with sharp claws, pointed legs with wings that curved backwards and formed two cannons around the waist and shoulder area, and had a strange symbol of a circle with row of jaws in the center of it on his left wing. " **Oh Megatron? Have you really forgotten the weak yet brilliant mind of Cyclonus? Such a shame really.** "

"I know no Decepticon with that name." he held up his own cannon with Cyclonus crossing his arms. "But you have some nerve barging in on my ship uninvited."

" **Oh and what will you do? Blast me?** " He chuckled while eyeing Starscream for a second before looking at Megatron. " **Always the fool, one step behind everyone. As for me, this is my ship as per my right as leader of all Deceptions.** "

"You leader? How foolish." Megatron fired at Cyclonus with the blast hitting him and sending him flying back and went limp. "I don't know just who you are, but I know what you are now, a pile of scrap."

As he turned away, he didn't see Cyclonus rising back up while having no damage to his armor while taking aim with his cannon and fired.

BOOOOM!

Sending Megatron through several walls of melted metal.

" **Such a weak attack, former leader of the Decepticons.** " Cyclonus smirked. " **For such a weak Cybertronian that is.** "

"M-Megatron!" spoke Knockout in shock with Starscream firing his missiles at Cyclonus.

He chuckled before firing a missle at him and sent him flying into a wall before grabbing Knockout by the face and slammed him to the floor. " **You all are weak. To think, we lost the war because of your sparkless hides. But no matter, the age of Cyclonus has arrived and the age of the Autobots and Deceptions will end this day.** "

"Uh...uh...then, allow me the first to willingly follow your lead, lord Cyclonus." spoke Starscream bowing his head with Soundwave taking a step forward. "No Soundwave, you'll only make things worse."

Cyclonus looked at Soundwave before saying. " **Your services are no longer required. Leave or I shall rip out your spark, again.** "

" _I shall not._ " he spoke up using bits and pieces of voice recordings.

He sighed before pointing his cannon and blasted him off the ship, with a massive hole near the torso. " **I warned him, again. Oh well, Cybertronians are stubborn that way.** "

'Slag!'

" **Starscream.** "

"Y-Yes."

" **Set the scanners to lock on to the center of this rock. We have a weapon to unearth, and with it, complete control over the universe.** " He spoke while crossing his arms. " **And send the Seekers to the Autobot base.** "

"Y-Yes lord Cyclonus, right away."

" **Also, destroy the one named Jack. He's a thorn in this plan.** " He said while turning around, revealing to Starscream that his entire back side had a massive cannon blast that looked very old and rusted.

"Um...why exactly?"

Cyclonus frowned. " **Do not ask questions, foolish clone maker.** "

"Uh, of course my lord, whatever you say." He said while walking away.

" **Soon. Soon my foolish Decepticon scum.** " He muttered to himself with a smirk.

(Elsewhere)

Right now the Autobots were currently heading out after getting Cyclonus' trail mapped out to a point with older Jack speaking to them over the radio.

" _Alright Jack, remember, if anything happens to you and Arcee, me and MY Arcee will cease to exist, so I don't mean to sound like Agent Fowler, but if things get dicey, GET AWAY. Me and Arcee can take the risk because as long as you two are alright, there's still a chance._ "

"Wait what?" Jack said.

" _Trust us._ " The older Arcee said. " _You two aren't ready to fight him. Especially after what he did to the planet WHEN he got his powers._ "

"Got it, if things get dangerous, we scram." spoke Arcee. "But if we're all tracking him down, we'll have to take the risk to actually have a future."

" _To be perfectly honest._ " Said older Jack. " _We didn't even know this WAS going to happen. One minute as a teen I was with Arcee and riding into a cactus farm, the next thing the planet starts to rip apart and a very few of the human race gets turned into a space faring civilization._ "

"Hold up though. You said that Cyclonus dude didn't cause trouble till after the war." spoke Miko. "And Jack just hit a cactus farm today. Does that mean this all already went down?"

" _Yes._ " The older Arcee said. " _And after the planet got ripped apart, Unicron was released and Cyclonus was with him. It took hundreds of stellar cycles, but Unicron's destruction became the day the war ended for all Autobots, Deceptions, and humans._ "

"So everybody died?" asked Raf feeling sad and horrified.

" _Well not everyone. Before Unicron fully awoke, Agent Fowler helped transport as many people he could with top secret spaceships in the event of an emergency. He did his best to save us, but...he had to stay behind to make sure they all took off._ " sighed older Jack. " _I honestly wouldn't be who I am without his help. He told his higher ups who were the first in the ships about me and had me go through training like him. I wanted to do a better job as an adult then what I did as a kid._ "

They remained silent at this revolation.

" _But._ " He said. " _Things got better._ "

"How?" asked Miko. "No offense, uh, Jack, but it kinda sounds like a downer."

" _Not really. I mean we became honorary Cybertronians on Cybertron._ " he remarked while smiling. " _It also helped Raf become a scientist like you found out, but you Miko? You helped bring the Wreckers back into business. Well, you, Bulkhead, and Wheeljack that is."_

"Wait what?"

" _And the fembots love him. Both Autobot and Deception, still can't believe Flamewar chose to do the deed with you along with that bunch of fembots._ " Older Jack said. " _An all Deception orgy too….just wow._ "

"Wait what?!" spoke Miko and Bulkhead in shock.

" _Oh that's nothing, you should see what he and Bee end up as. I've never seen more fembots asking to be their assistant. You two are real popular._ "

Raf blushed at this while Bumblebee looked very shocked himself.

"Can we stay focused right now?" spoke up Jack. "I'm all for learning this stuff, but are we really sure we're following the right trail?"

" _I'm as sure as the pet Scraplet Ratchet has in his office._ " Older Arcee said. " _He calls it Smokums._ "

"I have a what?!"

" _Forget I said anything._ "

"I can only hope we make it in time." spoke Optimus. "I will not allow Cyclonus to endanger billions of lives all to resurrect Unicron. I'll do whatever I can to prevent such a future from happening."

" _We all do. And the signature is just a few clicks away._ " Older Jack said. " _Oh and if anyone sees Megatron or Soundwave, try and either avoid them or….ask for help._ "

"What does-"

CRASH!

And cue a very damaged Soundwave crashing to the ground a few meters away. All of them stopped in surprise with Jack getting off Arcee.

The older Jack sighed at this. "Just like the records said, Soundwave is the first to be MIA."

"Which means we're close." spoke Bulkhead.

Soundwave spasmed a little while reaching out before going into stasis.

Older Jack sighed before taking out a vial and poured the liquid onto the wound. "If we get this mission completed, he will be healed in a few hours."

"Why did you do that?!" Miko yelled.

"Because." He said sternly. "All life is sacred, even a Decepticon just doing his duty."

Optimus nodded hearing that while Ratchet looked up into the sky.

"I can see the shadow of the Nemesis! Just beyond those clouds!"

They looked up as the ship was docked over a nearby mountain.

"Then that's where Cyclonus is." Older Arcee spoke with a frown. "And where the catastrophe will occur if we don't stop it now."

"Then let's floor it." spoke Jack getting back on and revved her engine before they went zooming off.

(At the site)

-Abandoned Mines-

The group reached the mines with the humans getting off before the Autobots transformed.

"Here we are." Older Jack said while checking his pockets. "The epicenter, and to you three kids, I recommend sticking close to your partners."

Miko blinked before seeing the older Jack pulling out a small pen like object with a dark red hue to it. "What are you doing with a pen?"

"Simple." He said before clicking on it as it turned into a giant cybertronian blaster with six mounted machine guns near the barrel. "Getting my weapon."

Her jaw dropped with Raf adjusting his glasses when they slipped down.

"Wow! That's amazing, and I take it it's from my future self too, right?"

"Not exactly, this was a failed attempt to make a subspace container." He said. "It fires bullets that send people flying using gravity. And you accidentally sent your assistant into orbit with this thing."

"So all you gotta do is point and click and any Decepticons go flying into space? Sweet! Got anymore?" asked Miko.

"Actually I do." He said pulling out a small box from a pocket. "Remember your time in the armor?"

"Ah! Is it that the armor?!"

"No. That got destroyed a long time ago." He deadpanned.

"Oh...well then what is it?"

He threw it to her and pressed the button while dark green armor formed around her along with a green visor and two miniature chain fists. "The B.U.L.K.M.I.K.O. MK- 7. Your personal armor during the war...although it looked better when you became twenty seven."

" _Why?_ " She asked while feeling the suit fit just right.

"Let's just say your….chest got a growth spurt during our time in space." he smiled making Miko blush before he turned to the mines and started walking.

However as they went into the mines, they didn't notice that some Vehicons were hiding in the shadows and watching their every moment.

(Deep in the mines)

"How long have we been walking?"

"About an hour." Older Jack said while older Arcee was holding his hand. "Not now."

"Sorry, force of habit." She said with a chuckle as past Arcee looked lost.

'What is with her?'

"So...I'm curious." spoke Ratchet. "What exactly am I like in the future?"

"Well, you don't go undamaged when we move to Cybertron, but I can promise you the worse you get is losing an arm." spoke Older Jack. "You actually help teach a younger generation of medics since, and this is what you said: 'I might be an old boy, but I still have enough energon to kick all your processors without getting winded, now pay attention or get out', you're firm, but fair."

He nodded at this.

"But I'll admit." He said. "You are still a grouch."

"So no real change." joked Bulkhead.

Ratchet glared at Bulkhead. "I am not a grouch."

"He is." Older Arcee said. "Especially when you and Chromia did the deed."

Younger Jack looked lost at this while not seeing the Vehicon right behind him. "Wait, are you talking about-"

"Too many spoilers." Older Jack interrupted before seeing the optics and blasted a gravity bullet at it.

CRASH!

Sending it flying down a deep pit.

"And too many enemies."

"Everyone, be on guard." spoke Optimus as they brought out their blasters.

The Autobots and Miko got ready for a fight while seeing Vehicons rushing towards them, blasters ready.

"Let's try not to bring the ceiling down on us."

" _Less talking more smashing!_ " Miko laughed before throwing her chain fists at the cons, knocking them into scrap.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

"Damn that's strong!"

Older Jack fired gravity bullets while the older Arcee formed two large cannons from her arms and blasted at them. "Optimus, draw them towards the ledge!"

Optimus moved over and fired at them with several of them following and blasting him while Miko yelled and swung her mace which hit one Vehicon in the face.

BASH!

Breaking it off while Miko started to go into a energon frenzy.

" _COME AND GET SOME CONS! HAHAHA!_ "

"Miko calm down!" spoke Bulkhead knocking one Vehicon down before seeing Miko run by him and jump up, proceeding to deck another one in the chest.

" _SO MUCH POWER!_ " She laughed before punching the con in the groin before jumping and bashed several Vehicons into the pit below.

"What's wrong with Miko?" asked Raf.

"Nothing." Older Jack said. "She's just cutting loose. I know her long enough to know when she's stressed or pent up, hitting something helps."

"That's more then just cutting loose." spoke Jack.

"Well it might also be the small energon rush, my Miko went through the same when she first used the suit. Don't worry, it's temporary and harmless." He said while blasting a con into the ceiling. "But let's fall back into the mines before one of us accidentally caves us in!"

Bumblebee made some sounds while punching one Vehicon out.

And right into a wall that was full of silver, which then made a large crack and caused stalagtites to fall on the remaining Vehicons and crushed them.

"Way to go Bee."

Bumblebee made some beeps while Miko was busy panting and looking very blood hungry.

" _More! I need more cons to break!_ " She panted with several twitches from her body.

"Miko, relax." spoke Older Jack. "What you're feeling is a bit of a rush, but it'll come down here soon."

" _Ahh! Need to smash!_ " Miko yelled while older Jack groaned. " _I need to smash something!_ "

'It's just like the first time all over again.' He thought while seeing the younger Jack facepalming. 'At least she's not attacking us...like last christmas.'

(Elsewhere in the mines)

Vehicons were currently using their digging equipment to make a cavern more wider with plenty of space.

All the while Cyclonus was watching their progress.

" **Keep digging. We are halfway to the spark chamber of the great singularity.** "

"Uh, lord Cyclonus?" spoke Knockout nervously.

" **Speak quickly.** "

"Just out of curiosity, but...why are we trying to reach the deep parts of Unicron's body?"

" **To reactivate him.** " He spoke bluntly. " **The great devourer will wake and bring Cybertron to its knees. And all while devouring the universe.** "

"Yes, but...doesn't that include us as well?"

" **No. As long as you are in my presence, he will not consume your sparks in this cycle or the next.** " He said while looking at the progress. " **Now, stand guard. Starscream is almost at his destination right now.** "

"Yes lord Cyclonus." Knockout said while Cyclonus smirked.

(With the Autobots)

Ping ping.

"Optimus here."

" _We have a problem. Starscream found the base and is trying to bomb it!_ " Agent Fowler yelled.

"What?!"

" _We need backup here!_ "

Older Arcee cursed. "Damn it, Cyclonus must've told him about the base. Slag it all!"

"What do we do?" asked Raf in worry.

"Simple." Older Jack said. "We divide and conquer, but I have no idea who should go."

Older Arcee nodded. "That seems like a plan."

"Well who goes and stays then?" asked Jack.

They looked at Bumblebee and Optimus before nodding. "You two should go. Especially you Optimus."

"I'll come with." spoke Raf.

"Good call." Jack said while Miko looked slightly calmer. "Miko?"

" _I can still fight them, but boy I feel drained._ "

"You sure?"

" _Yes I can._ " She said while older Jack noticed the earth was starting to shake.

"Oh no, it's starting!"

"We need to find Cyclonus!"

RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE!

The cave walls started to break while Optimus and Bumblebee transformed into vehicle mode. They drove out while the others rushed down another hole.

RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE!

(Elsewhere)

Cyclonus smirked as he finally saw the spark chamber of Unicron, which was currently empty. " **Yes. This is it, the spark chamber of the singularity.** "

"And looking good." spoke Knockout trying not to be disrespectful.

Cyclonus walked towards the core before studying it. His optics glowed before one of his claws glowed the same and raised it towards the chamber.

Knockout blinked as Cyclonus' spark chamber opened up to reveal a purple spark that oozed out of the chamber and into the core itself.

" **Arise.** " He Spoke while the spark deeper into the core. " **Arise, my master.** "

RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE!

" **Arise and break the shackles of organic life.** " He smirked while earthquakes started to form all over the world.

(With the Autobots)

"I think we're getting close!"

RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE!

That was when the earth above and below them began to shake wildly while the walls began to crack apart.

"The place is starting to come down!"

" _Ah...ah...ah…_ " Miko panted while feeling very tired. " _Oh god...I'm beat…_ "

Older Arcee and younger Arcee looked at the other before transforming into their alt modes. "Hop on."

Both Jacks jumped on their respective Arcee while Bulkhead transformed and allowed Miko to jump in.

"Next stop, center of the earth!" Older Jack said while revving the engine and drove off.

"And where we kick the slag out of Cyclonus."

(At the center of the earth)

Cyclonus kept on pushing the purple spark into the core while hearing something flying in and turned to Starscream, who had blast marks on his wings. " **What happened to you?** "

"Well you see-"

" **Let me guess, you let the humans and cybertronians blast you away?** " He interrupted with a frown. " **Tsk. Just like before.** "

"Uh, well it's not quite like that. You see I was just about to destroy them all, but sadly I had an inner feeling you would need my help here and flew over as quick as I could."

" **As I said.** " He spoke while looking annoyed. " **You let a space faring organic life form blast you back in my moment of triumph. To think, you had potential to become more then a simple cybertronian.** "

Starscream frowned at that jab to his pride.

" **Knockout, leave us. I have something to say to this pathetic life form.** "

"Yes lord Cyclonus." He said before walking away, leaving the two alone.

Cyclonus finished placing the spark into the core before turning to Starscream. " **You and I have something in common. Do you know what that might be?** "

"Um...no."

" **The drive for power.** " He said while raising his left arm up. " **The will to dominate. The spark that controls your own destiny. That is what we share, although you lack the necessary qualities to become a higher life form.** "

"Oh, well I accept full praise from you my lord."

" **Lord? Why Starscream, do you not realize what I am?** " He spoke mockingly while walking towards him. " **Or how I know everything this day has to offer? The necessary power to overcome a warrior from the pits? To enspire and dominate? Well? Do you Seeker?** "

"Uh...I feel very confused my lord."

Cyclonus sighed and rolled his optics. " **Decepticons, dumb as earth bricks. Look at my model very carefully or I shall rip your spark out and consume it.** "

Starscream gulped and looked at the wings. 'What in Primus is he...wait a second.'

" **As you finally calculated.** " Cyclonus said while crossing his arms. " **I am you, a better you that is.** "

"...WHAT?!" He yelled in shock. "B-But how?!"

He turned around. " **Spoilers. And you will find out when my master awakens from his slumber and becomes his true form.** "

"But...But Unicron will destroy the whole planet!"

" **All necessary for my master's return.** " He smirked. " **And once he awakens, I shall lead him to Cybertron and allow my master to consume Primus himself, ending all of the weak Cybertronians and rule all of creation. Just as before the creation of the Thirteen.** "

'This one is nuts!'

" **Now watch as my master is reawakened.** "

(With the Autobots)

"Look! I can see light!" Yelled Jack while the older Arcee and Jack got their weapons ready.

"Then get ready, because we are going to bust Cyclonus a new one!"

"This time we'll make sure not to leave a pile of scrap."

As they drove on, they noticed that Knockout was at the hole to Unicron's spark chamber, along with several Vehicons. Said Decepticons spotted them and brought their weapons out.

RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE!

Only for several of the cave walls to break and exposed dark purple energon tubes and dark gold metal.

"Slag, we don't have time for them!"

" _Ugh….I can take them…_ " Miko groaned while older Arcee took flight and went over the cons.

"Let's go Jack!" Arcee picked Jack up and took off running in the same direction with the cons opening fire.

Only for Bulkhead to ram into them while the two versions of each other flew into the chamber.

Cyclonus smirked seeing them. " **Ah, the pirates. I see you survived my neutron cannon. What a pity.** "

"Can it Cyclonus." spoke Older Arcee who opened fire at him and the spark chamber.

He chuckled while blocking the attacks with his body and used his missiles on them. " **Starscream, defend the spark. Or I shall use YOUR spark as a substitute!** "

"Yes my lord." he spoke before firing missiles at them with Older Jack firing a bullet which sent him flying back while Arcee used her blades to cut the missiles in two before they exploded.

BOOM!

Jack jumped away while Older Jack blasted gravity bullets at Cyclonus, which seemed to be ineffective.

" **Such a fool.** " He said before blasting his cannon at Older Jack.

"Look out!" Arcee lunged and picked him up while getting sent crashing into the wall.

" **You can not harm me. The herald of Unicron.** " Cyclonus smirked before eyeing the younger Arcee. " **To think, you were such a threat to my previous form. Pathetic.** "

She glared at him before looking at the Older Jack. "Are you alright Jack?"

"Yes, but I told you before to be careful. If you or my younger self go, things change, a lot."

"Still." She said while Older Arcee formed some giant broadswords from her arms. "I won't go down fighting."

"Still stubborn as ever, some things never change." chuckled her future self.

Older Jack saw younger Arcee nod before seeing the core starting to glow.

" **You are too late.** " Cyclonus smirked. " **My master will rise and the universe will be his!** "

"Not on our watch!" Arcee said before rushing towards him.

He smirked before grabbing her arm and threw her into the air as he blasted her with missiles. " **Fool!** "

She cried out when they hit before she came crashing down.

"ARCEE!"

Cyclonus smirked before taking aim with his cannon. " **Prepare to be terminated, cybertronian.** "

"Leave her alone!" Older Arcee rushed over while Jack himself rushed to Arcee's side.

He smirked before blasting at older Arcee, which she dodged and attempted to hit his armor. " **Fool, you played into my hands scum. I knew you would restart the cycle again.** "

"Not this time!" she swung her swords which he blocked as she went on the offensive. "Your plan and master won't wake up now or ever again!"

Cyclonus smirked at this before kicking her. " **You say that all the time, right before I extinguished your spark. Oh, do you want to know how many cycles I have beaten you?** "

She skidded on the ground while dodging some missiles.

"Arcee! Come on Arcee, move!" spoke Jack.

"Ugh." Younger Arcee groaned as Cyclonus took aim and fired his cannon at older Arcee. "That slags."

"Look out!" Older Jack fired a bullet which managed to break apart the ceiling and made some rocks fall down and take the blast.

BOOM!

Which turned into igneous rocks upon contact.

" **You can not defeat me. For you all fall everytime.** " Cyclonus smirked. " **And I know because we always come back here, every cycle, every time, in the same singularity.** "

"Wait, what?" spoke Jack in shock. "But, this is the first time it's ever happened."

" **Such a foolish organic.** " He laughed as the spark chamber started to glow brighter. " **You are all under a time loop that Primus himself created to keep my master from exiting this plane of existence and into other realities. And everytime it happens, you are terminated, I am reborn, and the singularity rises to consume Primus himself!** "

Starscream groaned while noticing that the spark chamber was starting to shift around and gain several protective barriers made of dark purple metal.

" **In fact, you will get a chance to see me be reborn for another time.** " He smirked before taking aim with his cannon and fired at older Jack. " **After I cripple you for destroying my master!** "

"Jack no!"

He closed his eyes before noticing that the blast didn't hit him….exactly.

But it did hit his younger self, who shielded him from the blast.

"JACK!" screamed him and the two Arcees before he went falling down with a cry of pain.

" **My.** " Cyclonus smirked while looking satisfied. " **This is a first.** "

"Ah...ah...ah!" groaned Jack before his older self rushed over with both Arcees stunned.

"Jack! What did you do?! I told you to leave if things got too much!"

"Ah...I...just went with my...gut." He groaned while in complete pain.

"You idiot!" he snapped while seeing one of his hands start fading along with Older Arcee. "I told you what would happen, but you still went ahead and did your own thing. I should have just made you stay behind."

"Ah...then you...and Arcee…."

Cyclonus chuckled at this. " **It seems time has caught up with you organic. But don't worry.** " He took aim at the human. " **I will make your demise swift and painful.** "

"No you won't!" Arcee and her future self rushed over and tackled him down with Jack coughing.

"Sorry...I guess...I screwed things up..." he groaned while Cyclonus transformed and blasted the two away before changing back and fired missiles at them. "Didn't...I….?"

"No, you did what I would have done." spoke his older self seeing his arms fading and sighed. "But it's just as my fault for thinking this would change like all the others. No matter what we do, it's like it always end the same, even when I tell the complete truth."

"Ah…..but you tried…" he coughed while not noticing something running towards the hole, something mad and very pissed. "That...must be...cough!"

Cyclonus roared and pushed both Arcees off before he turned to Starscream. " **You, go towards the-** "

"CYCLONUS!" roared out a voice before the herald found himself tackled with a blade piercing into his arm joint.

" **Ah! Megatron!** " He said in shock. " **B-But you were supposed to be offline!** "

"Think again!" he growled while twisting the blade making Cyclonus yell as it was tearing the joint up. "Your first mistake was leaving my body intact."

He growled before aiming his cannon at him and blasted the blade apart and kicked Megatron away. " **Then I shall rip your spark out of your cold hide! Starscream! Fly to the spark and become the greatness that is Cyclonus!** "

"W-What?! I can't go in there!"

" **Do it!** " He snapped while younger Jack started to have a lower heart beat. " **Or all is for not!** "

"I...guess...this is….goodbye…" he said before closing his eyes.

Older Jack noticed his entire torso was gone and sighed. He closed his eyes and was about to fade away completely, but that's when there was a huge scream before he turned and went wide eyed since he saw Starscream with a hole blown straight through his chest.

"Ah...ah...ah…" he cried out while holding his chest. He turned his head to see Megatron's cannon raised while he looked angry.

"If this is where I extinguish that arrogant Cyclonus, then it's where you shall be extinguished as well Starscream."

" **NOOOOOOO!** " Cyclonus screamed while Starscream fell to the ground as his spark started floating above his body. " **YOU FOOL! YOU DESTROYED THE FUTURE!** "

Megatron was lost before the spark inside Unicron's spark chamber began to die down, along with the older Arcee and older Jack beginning to glow bright.

Starscream's spark however floated before flying away as Cyclonus' body cracked.

" **No! No! This wasn't supposed to happen! I am the herald of Unicron! I am no longer your pathetic lackey! I am above you!** " he roared out at Megatron and took aim with his weapons before they cracked and shattered as well. " **I am Cyclonus! I am immortal! I am the ruler of you all!** "

Megatron smirked. "Then rule the well of souls."

BOOM!

Cyclonus' body exploded into fragments while his spark, a purple orb with horns on it, floated around the spot before screaming as it began to fade. " _ **I WILL RETUR-**_ "

And cue it fading completely, just as the other Autobots arrived in time to see older Jack and older Arcee glowing, and spotted their Jack lying on the ground.

Said Jack coughed while his body started to become cold with the touch of death. He saw his older self smiling before everything went white and bright. 'So...this is what it's like…to die.'

(Some time later)

For what seemed like an eternity, Jack felt his body and mind in a void of white and darkness. He felt peaceful, but like there was something off.

Like he was getting punched in the gut by something hard, that and hit with lightning. He could also hear a sound that seemed like it was getting closer and closer.

BAM!

Until a massive jolt of pain hit his chest area and caused him to wake up.

"-nother round!" Said a woman's voice before another jolt of pain hit him. "CLEAR!"

"AHHH!" he cried out as he sat up with wide eyes and his heart pumping.

"Again! CLEAR!"

ZAP!

"AHHHH!" He screamed again while seeing he was alive, and his mom was over him in her doctor's uniform.

"Jack!"

"Ah..what….what...the?" He groaned while looking down and noticed he was in a white gown, aka half naked, on a operating table. "Where am I?"

"Jack." June frowned. "You're in the hospital."

"Wait...what?" he went wide eyed before he felt the memories come rushing back.

"You got into a cactus farm, and nearly died since one of the quills hit your heart."

"What?" he held his chest confused. "But...what happened to Cyclonus? And me?"

"What?" She said before sighing. "Must be the laughing gas. Don't worry, it wears off."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just get some rest." She said. "And don't try that stunt again, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Mom I'm serious. Where's Arcee? Is she alright? And what about my older self?"

June shook her head before walking away. "Just get some rest." 'Really, he's acting like an average laughing gas patient. Fever dream.'

Jack looked very lost while feeling like he just witnessed the end of the world, and died. 'What's she talking about? I was just with him, but she said I got a quill to the heart? I know I got a lot of them, but none went in that deep.'

As he looked at his body, he noticed it was covered in quill marks, but not a burning blast mark that he KNOWS he got from saving his future….oh OH!

"Is the future safe?" he muttered confused. He then looked around and sighed. "And did the future get rewritten? Or am I going mad?"

(Later)

Jack sighed while back in his room, after a long week of being in the local hospital. But for him, it feels like the world was off, like really off. "Maybe I really did dream it all up, but it felt so real."

As he thought about it, his mind started to slowly believe what happened to him was true. He then recalled that his older self was 'fading', meaning that he must have disappeared or…

"Wait." He said in shock. "What if...oh god. I got sent back in time!"

That was when he facepalmed at his ridiculous reasoning.

"If that's the case, then why was I on a hospital table?" He grumbled before thinking about the battle. "Wait, what happened to Starscream?"

Knock knock

He jumped and looked at the door. "It's open."

"Yo Jack." Miko opened it up with a smile. "Glad to see you're back from the dead, did you bring me something?"

"Just one." He said before giving her a noogie. "This!"

"GAH! Not the hair!" she cried out while getting out of the grip with a huff. "At least you're definitely alive that's for sure."

Jack chuckled at that before asking. "Say um...did any cons come during my hospital trip?"

"Nope."

"Not even oh say Starscream?"

"Why would that doofus show up?"

"Um….because he just does?"

Miko raised an eyebrow. "Why are you acting so weirdly? Wait…" she grabbed a bat and started forming a cross with it and one of her arms. "Begone demon! Don't possess my friend!"

"Miko, I'm not possessed, just checking."

She hit him with the bat. "That's what a demon would want me to think!"

"Ow! Miko I'm serious!"

BAM!

"OW!"

"Get out of his body!" She yelled while chasing Jack around the room with a baseball bat.

"Miko stop it!"

"Get back here!"

Jack ran faster while feeling like his troubles were all over, somewhat.

(Later)

"Ow." Jack groaned while walking towards Arcee. "Who knew she was that violent?"

"Are you ok partner?"

"I'm fine, you?"

"Functional." She said. "But...I did have a weird feeling."

"That you missed something?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, exactly."

"Same." He said. "But I think we missed a big event."

Arcee raised an optic. "Like what exactly?"

"Well...it's weird just thinking about." He admitted.

"Jack."

"Well….stopping the end of the world."

"We do that all the time."

"Well this is different. I dreamt an older version of me and you came back and had to stop a Decepticon from resurrecting Unicron."

Arcee blinked. "That is a strange dream."

"And we almost died." He sighed. "Still, it was weird to see Megatron saving the day."

"Wait, what was Megatron doing in it?" asked Raf.

"Don't ask." He sighed. "It's too weird to even talk about."

Raf raised an eyebrow at this.

"Look it was weird and felt very real. Especially the older versions of me and you." He pointed to Arcee. "They were very...close."

"Well we are partners."

"I meant...really close." He lightly blushed before shaking his head. "Anyway, hopefully that dream is just a dream."

"Frankly it sounds ridiculous. Time travel, like that's possible." dismissed Ratchet.

"Unless you're Vector Prime." Said Arcee. "But I have to agree, it sounds ridiculous."

Jack sighed while hoping his dream was just a dream, and not reality. But that's when the controls to the space bridge started to act up.

Beep beep beep.

The space bridge started to turn a dark purple while something started to appear from the 'hole'.

"Ratchet, what's going on?" asked Bulkhead.

"The controls are on the fritz." He frowned while trying to fix it, only to get shocked by static from the wires. "Gah!"

"Something's coming through!" spoke Arcee with Jack's eyes widening.

'Just like my dream…' "Guys it's Cyclonus!"

But to his shock, it wasn't a herald of Unicron, but a flying motorcycle jet.

CRASH!

That hit the wall, just like in the 'dream'.

The bots got their weapons out with Jack blinking.

"Wait...that's not him."

The motorcycle crashed to the ground while a very familiar human fell off the seat.

"Ow, note to self. Don't use the accelerator in a space bridge powered by synthetic dark energon."

"Hey! Who are you?" asked Miko.

Said human looked around while revealing it was Older Jack, who didn't have a Decepticon brand on his cheek, and had a gold ring on his finger. "Hey, we are from the future to say hi. Hi."

"You!" spoke up Jack with the others shocked. "Y-You're me, aren't you?"

"Well yeah." He said before chuckling. "Let me guess, still surprised about the dream being true?"

"I-wait...how do you know about that? Wait, you mean it really DID happen?!"

"Yep." He nodded. "But after the battle, that other version was 'deleted' from time and I was born. I'm you from a future where everything that my other self happened, except for the earth turning into Unicron. Among other things."

And cue the motorcycle transforming into the Older Arcee, but has a gold ring around her right finger.

"Jack, never touch my controls again."

"Sorry Arcee, guess I got a bit grabby." he chuckled with Miko shaking her head.

"Hold it! Time out! Would someone explain what the heck's going on?!"

Older Arcee chuckled. "It's a long story, involving several events including a wedding."

"Wedding?" spoke Arcee confused.

The older version pointed to her ring and then Older Jack's ring. "You get it now?"

"...Primus almighty!" The younger version went wide eyed before fainting.

"Too soon dear." Older Jack smirked.

"Oh ha ha." Older Arcee smirked back.

"Wait...so Jack's dream wasn't a dream?"

"Nope." Both said at once. "It was all real."

"Wow." spoke Raf.

"The reason Jack here, well I mean myself, knows is because he died right when me and Arcee here were flung back into the future after Starscream died, the one part that really affected the future for the better. Without him to survive and become Cyclonus, the time it took for Unicron to come back was pushed back, and I mean really pushed back, so the Earth isn't in danger of humans dying when he wakes up."

"How long?" Miko asked.

"3090 AD." Older Arcee said. "And by then, you three would be dead and my spark would be placed in the Allspark. But that doesn't mean that peace will be around by then, we still have some cons flying around causing trouble."

"But Hot Shot is taking care of them, he definitely inherited his mom's persistence." chuckled Older Jack.

"Mother?" Jack said confused.

"Oh right." He said before looking around and whispered in his ear. "He's your younger brother. Aka, mom and Optimus' child."

"WHAT?!"

"Might not wanna tell him everything, especially about you know who." He chuckled before moving back. "But we also wanted to tell you that everything is fine in the future."

"But why come here now?" Asked Raf.

"To make sure nothing survived the temporal destruction." Older Arcee said. "That and come here to when me and Jack were younger and still in love."

"W-What?!" spoke up both with blushes.

"What? Didn't expect this?" Older Jack chuckled. "I didn't either until we had sex in a cave. Apparently cybertronians can have sex with organics, it just takes a lot of doing it to have the right amount of lube and softness."

And cue Jack fainting.

"Huh, I figured I had the will to keep it together at least to listen." He chuckled before looking at Miko. "We will be heading out, make sure he gets a good rest. That and put them in a cave."

"Wait...we…"

Older Arcee winked before transforming and allowed Jack to get on her. "Let's get back home before the little guy gets fussy."

"Yeah." He said as the motorcycle flew back into the space bridge. "Oh and Miko! Raf! You better watch out! You get fembot orgies in the future!"

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah! And it's both sides!" He said as the space bridge vanished in a blink of an eye.

All went silent with no one able to say a thing.

Until…

"HOLY CRAP!" Miko cried out. "I HAVE A HAREM!"

(Elsewhere)

-Over the mines-

It was a dark day as a small spark floated around the area and was cursing in every tongue it can use.

" _Curse you Megatron! You will pay for destroying my body!_ " It Yelled before a dark purple energy hand grabbed it and dragged it under the earth. " _SLAG!_ "


	115. Chapter 115

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 115

Futa ganguroes bang a boy who winds up turned into a sissy.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Japan, Kyoto-

It was a calm sunny day, and everything was nice and relaxing….oh wait. It was crowded and very noisy. People were going about, trying to get to where they needed to go.

Especially a small boy going to a local store for some manga.

"I hope Bleach is out today." he smiled with a black short sleeved shirt on and blue shorts and short red hair as he tried to get through the crowd of people. "I really need to know how it ends."

As he walked through the crowd, he tried to run a little faster as the store closes in about five minutes.

"Excuse me, coming through, hey watch it!" he called out while nudging people out of his way and kept checking his watch.

They glared at the rude boy while he ran faster to his destination.

"I'm almost there!" He yelled before getting pushed into an alleyway by some people, a very dark and quiet one at that. "Hey!"

The people kept on moving while blocking the entrance with their combined bulk.

"Hey let me through! I gotta get the latest issue of Bleach!" He yelled while unable to get though. "Let me by!"

The crowd kept going much to the boy's annoyance.

"Let me by!" He yelled while not noticing that someone did hear him. "Get out of the way you bakas!"

And said people who did hear him, well they weren't the nicest of people and ignored him.

"Let me out!" he yelled out before he tried forcing his way in, but got pushed back out making him turn red and yell before flipping them off and stamped down the alley. "BAKAS!"

As he did that, he didn't know that the crowd just moved away. Well….oh well.

He grumbled in rage while running faster and faster down the alleyway. He took a turn and was so mad he kicked any small cans in his way that hit the walls or went into a trashcan. "This sucks!"

But what he didn't know was that he was going to hit a wall.

CRASH!

Of flesh that was, really hard.

"Ow!" He yelled while falling to the ground on his ass. "Watch where you're going jerk!"

"You ran into me you asshole." Said a voice. "And nearly messed up my sweater!"

He rubbed his face and looked up to see a tall woman with bleach blond hair and dark tanned skin, wearing a long cotton white sweater with a short black skirt and white knee socks with black sneakers. She also had two pink heart stickers on her cheeks with her lips covered in pink lipgloss. Her defining feature however was her massive ass and H cup breasts, which made the attire tiny in comparison. "Well I don't care!"

"Excuse me?" she frowned with her hands on her hips while it was obvious she was tall enough to look down at him. "What a rude little brat, shouldn't you be with your mommy or something?"

"I'm not a kid!"

"Yes you are." She frowned. "And you better apologize to me or else."

He stuck his tongue out before seeing two people walking over.

"Yo Sakura! Are we gonna hit up the mall or what?" asked one who was like the first with the bleached hair, tanned skin, and lip gloss, but she wore a pink tank top with blue shorts and a pair of black green high heels while having faux pink nails and several colorful bracelets on her arms with her hair styled into a sideways ponytail, and having a smaller ass and a F cup chest.

"Not yet Kiko, this brat here just pushed me." She frowned. "And is being very rude."

"Like, I knew walking down a dirty alley was a bad idea." scoffed the third who had her own bleached hair in two ponytails with purple streaks in it, white rings around her eyes with white lip gloss and had a loose white blouse with the bottom tied into a knot with blue short shorts and black kneesocks, a C cup chest and a gigantic ass that jiggled from side to side. She had on a pair of wooden sandals with a cigarette in her mouth and blew some smoke out to the side. "Now we're never gonna get to that sale in time."

"Well it's not my fault this kid ran into me Ty! Really." Sakura grumbled. "Besides, he just stuck his tongue out at me."

"Wow, he's tiny." remarked Kiko looking at the boy with a giggle. "He reminds me of my baby cousin."

"Hey! I'm not tiny! I'm in middle school!"

"Again, tiny."

"Up yours bitch!" He snapped in rage. "I'm trying to get my manga, but you're blocking my way!"

She frowned while Ty blew smoke at the boy.

"Cough! Quit it you bitch!"

"Look kid, we're in a hurry too, so you can either step aside or we'll make you."

"Just try it!" he glared with his fists up with Sakura sighing.

"Fine, you wanna be a brat? Then I'll treat you like one." she reached down and pulled him over and sat down cross legged with him laid down over her lap before she brought her hand up and swatted his butt.

"OW!"

She kept this up for a while as the boy cursed at her. "What a mouth. Kiko, do you have any soap?"

"No, why?"

"Because I have a good mind to wash his mouth out with it."

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Stop it bi-OW!" he cried out while his butt was starting to feel sore with each swat making Ty sigh.

"Sakura, put him down and let's get going."

"No, not until he apologizes."

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Never you bi-OW!"

Sakura slapped him harder before pulling his pants and underwear down and spanked the exposed bottom.

"OW! OW! OW!" he went wide eyed with Kiko giggling and pulling her phone out.

"I gotta get a picture of this."

"Like, send one to me." Ty sighed while breathing heavily.

"OW!" He yelled while for some reason, his cock became hard from the slaps.

When Sakura looked down and noticed, she gasped with the other two seeing it making Ty grimace.

"Great, a little pervert who gets off on spankings.

"T-That's not true!" he blushed out shaking his head.

"Aw, his dick looks cute." cued Kiko looking at it with Sakura stopping her slapping and made him sit on her lap with a wince.

"Now, are you gonna start acting nice or do I have to let Kiko here take pics of you getting hard?"

"N-No!"

"Then apologize."

He frowned at her and tried covering his erection while mumbling something.

"What was that?"

He muttered again.

"Speak up or I'll spank you again."

"I said sorry." he huffed looking away. "Happy?"

"Good boy." smiled Sakura rubbing his head with Ty rolling her eyes while Kiko giggled.

"Aw, I'm definitely getting this." before she took a picture of the two with a flash while the boy frowned.

"Now why don't you tell your onee-sans why you crashed into me."

"No." He said quickly while looking away embarrassed.

"Do it, or else." ordered Ty with annoyance.

"Or else what?"

"Or else this." she tossed her cigarette away before reaching down and made him look at her and pressed their lips together.

"Mmmmm?!" He cried out while his cock stood up.

"Aw, I wanted to do that." pouted Kiko with Sakura reaching down and grabbed the dick before she started to lightly rub it.

He moaned while feeling aroused and shocked while his dick was twitching a little. He felt Ty's lips move away with Sakura letting go much to his disappointment.

"If you tell us the truth we might be able to help you." smiled Sakura.

"...fine." He huffed. "I was getting a Bleach manga."

"Oh!" Kiko said. "That manga with the bad ending, yeah, it's not my style. I mean really, it has no young cute characters!"

"We heard that before." Ty said in annoyance. "And not every manga needs one."

"Well they should!" she pouted with Sakura shaking her head.

"Well why are you trying to get it by coming down an alley?"

"I couldn't get by the bakas." He grumbled.

"Oh."

"And the store closed five minutes ago." He groaned.

"Doesn't the mall have a bookstore?" asked Ty.

"Yes it does." Said Sakura. "And it's only five minutes away."

He went wide eyed while accidentally shooting her in the face with his sperm.

"Ah! Hey!" she cried out closing her eyes while her friends were surprised and he blushed.

"S-Sorry! I didn't mean to do that!"

She frowned before locking it off her cheek. "Well you did it on your onee-san. And after I just disciplined you earlier."

"I'm sorry!"

"Wow, who knew he was THAT excited." remarked Ty with Kiko giggling.

"Let's hold off on shopping, I wanna play with him first, seeing his butt is getting me excited." she licked her lips with a bulge forming under her shorts which made the boy go wide eyed.

"I hate to say it, but me too." sighed Ty with her own bulge under her skirt.

Sakura also got a bulge which pressed against him while she took off his shirt and tied it around his arms. "Alright girls, but remember, I get his virginity first."

"H-Hey!" he went wide eyed feeling her set him off her lap and saw each of them remove their shorts or raise their skirt before seeing massive dicks stand up. "You're all boys?!"

"No, dickgirls silly." smiled Kiko. "And it looks like we're all bigger than you."

"Before we fuck him, let's at least hear his name." spoke up Ty.

"Yeah." Kiko smiled. "Let's hear his cute name~"

"I-I-It's Takuya." he spoke up while feeling less angry and more embarrassed while Sakura made his ass stick up in the air.

"We'll call you Taki-chan then."

"Oooh, look at his cute little butt." spoke Kiko who used her fingers to spread open his anus letting them all see making his face blush.

"Aw, it's Taki-chan's butthole."

"I think I saw it wink at me." remarked Ty with a smirk.

He blushed red and tried moving his butt away from them before jumping when he felt Kiko kiss it. "H-Hey!"

"Relax and let your onee-sans make you feel good." She said while rubbing her balls around the ass cheeks.

"Hey!" He blushed while seeing Ty moving towards his face with her cock closing in on his lips.

"Get ready for my sausage."

He went wide eyed and let out a muffled cry when he felt her push it into his mouth while Sakura stopped Kiko from lining up with the ass.

"Hang on Kiko, don't go in dry, you have to lube him up first."

She huffed. "Fine, but I'm going to stick this in his cock later."

"Mmmm?!" 'What?!'

"I don't think that's possible, his dick would probably go in yours." Sakura pointed out before she moved her face down and started to lick at Takuya's anus making him moan with Ty sighing and held his head.

"Like, remember to use your tongue and breath through your nose." She said before thrusting into his mouth.

He moaned while his cock twitched again. "Mmmm!"

"While you do that, I'll take care of his dick." Kiko moved her head under Takuya's crotch and started to lick around the smaller dick with a hum making his eyes widen.

'Wait! If you lick me there, I'll lose it!'

She kept on licking the cock before sperm hit her in the eye. "Ayi!"

"That's what you get when you get ahead of yourself." remarked Sakura who dragged her tongue up and down the puckered hole while Kiko wiped the sperm from her face.

She huffed in anger before moving her cock towards the tiny rod and aligned it with her opening. "That's it, time to eat this little pain!"

Ty groaned with Takuya going wide eyed and moaning around her dick making her get flushed when the boy started to feel his dick get engulfed by Kiko's dick who hummed with a smile.

"Ah, nice and warm." She sighed before thrusting her dick while moving it up and down with her hands. "I wonder if his sperm can hit my balls?"

"Chances are he's a virgin, which means plenty of fresh sperm, isn't that right Taki-chan?" teased Sakura.

"Mmmmm!"

"I'll take that as a yes." Ty groaned while thrusting harder into the mouth. "Come on, use your tongue like I said!"

He moaned while using his tongue, making him moan even more as his dick twitched like crazy. 'It feels like her penis is sucking all over me!'

Kiko moaned while Sakura moved her dick over the anus and pushed it in.

"Get ready for a fuck storm~"

"Mmmmm!" he let out feeling his dick stretch out around the dick and felt all his spots get filled up. 'I'm going to cum!'

All three kept on thrusting while Kiko felt the sperm going into her dick.

"Mmm~ Good boy~" she hummed feeling the sperm while Ty grunted and moved faster.

"Like, I feel ready to blow! His mouth feels sooo good!"

"Then blow." Sakura grunted while thrusting harder into his ass. "And make him love all your sperm!"

"Ahhh!" cried out Ty before her sperm exploded with Takuya groaning as he felt it shoot down his throat.

'It's so thick!'

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Your ass is so small and tight! I haven't had a good hole like this in a month!"

"And his dick is making me horny." Kiko moaned before cumming. "Ah~"

Takuya groaned feeling sperm shoot against his own cock with some going in, but most of it going over. "MMMM~!"

Sakura grunted while thrusting harder on the ass. "Like it brat? Like getting fucked by girls?!"

"MMMMM!"

"Your butt is getting even tighter the more I move, who knew you were a little masochist for spanking and was secretly wanting a dick in you!"

"MMMMM!" He moaned while cumming again.

Sakura grunted while her cock twitched. "Get ready brat, because I'm marking you as my toy!"

"MMMMM!" he let out before finding himself pulled up into a standing position making Ty pull her dick out as Kiko started rubbing his dick.

"Let's get a double facial from this cutie Ty."

"Like, as long as you don't call him cute. He still has a long ways to become cute."

"Well he's cute in my eyes." she smirked while Sakura moved faster as Kiko grabbed the small dick and started rubbing it. "Time to milk him~"

"Ah...ah….ah…" he moaned while feeling his ass getting squeezed by Sakura.

"Go ahead and give your onee-sans a facial." She grunted while the boy started to cum on Kiko's face, again.

"Ahh!" he let out with the girl opening her mouth and making Ty move next to her with some sperm getting on her.

Both licked their lips while Sakura poured more sperm into his ass.

"Take it all in you slut!"

"Ahh!" He moaned while releasing more sperm onto the girls, his mind starting to go blank. The sperm going into him was making his ass tingle while Kiko giggled.

"Wow, he must like this more than we do."

"For once, I agree." Ty nodded. "Like, we should use him."

"I say we should call the other girls." smirked Sakura. "They'll have a blast when they try him out.

"Ah...ah…" he moaned while his head was an empty slate. "Ah…."

(Timeskip)

The area was shown to now be an abandoned warehouse near the alley and inside showed numerous other ganguro girls surrounding a spot which showed Takuya bouncing on one girl's dick while sucking on the breasts of a second with a third rubbing her breasts around his dick.

"Mmmm~" he moaned while his dick was hard as a rock, and bigger then normal due to a few 'candies' he got earlier today.

"Oh fuck yeah! Rock those hips like you mean it you little slut!"

"Yeah! Suck my nips!"

He moaned while his cock came for a third time today. "Mmmm~!"

"Aw, look what you did? You got my shirt all messy again." giggled the one licking the sperm up from her breasts while the others around them rubbed their dicks or breasts, or both.

He moaned while feeling very horny as the girls pointed their dicks at him and came on his body. He felt sperm leak out when the girls pulled back with the one that sucked him off moved on his lap with his dick rubbing against her ass.

"Time for onee-san to gobble your dick up with her pussy."

"Ah…" he groaned as he started to thrust into her slit like a robotic sex toy. "Ah..."

"Mm, good boy." she hummed while sliding up and down it with her dick flopping and rubbed it. "I'll bet you'd look even cuter with a fresh facial."

"And new hair color." Smirked another girl. "Oh and like I got some new pills. All estrogen for him to get nice and girly~"

"How's that sound cutie? Wanna be our person sperm sissy?"

He nodded vigorously before thrusting harder as his dick came again.

"Good boy, or should I say sissy." she chuckled with one of them groaning and rubbed her dick harder.

"Gah! Just hurry up and let one of us have a turn bitch!"

"Not until I'm knocked up~"

"Fuck you!"

"You can, after him." she chuckled while rocking her hips faster and harder making him groan and grab her ass.

"Onee-san!"

"That's right." Sakura said while picking out some clothes for him, very tiny and tight fitting. "We are your onee-sans now~"

"And we're gonna turn you into the perfect little sissy for all our cocks." chuckled Kiko taking more pictures while he sat up and hugged the girl he was inside while burying his head between her breasts.

"Aw, someone's getting clingy."

Ty sighed while getting her cock ready. "Move over, I need to release some stress, and smoking doesn't cut it."

"Relax, you can have a go, after the next ten girls who are still waiting."

He moaned while cumming again as he felt very happy, although he long forgot his name during his sexcapade. The girl he was in hummed feeling his sperm and giggled.

"That's sure to give me a baby, time for the others to really make you enjoy the taste of our jizz."

"Yeah." Said another. "And maybe with those pills, he might become a mommy as well, I think?"

"Ah...ah…ah…."

"We'll have to wait and see."

(Timeskip)

It was night time out in the city with a business man looking exhausted and dragging himself home.

"Damn it." He groaned while looking very drunk. "I can't believe that stock went down. I thought it was going to be a success."

"Oh mister~" came a female's voice from a nearby alley.

He blinked and turned. "Who's there? I know kung fu!"

A ganguro stepped out with a giggle with her top exposing an extra amount of cleavage. "No need to be so wound up, I'm just looking for a big strong man for a fun time."

He blinked. "Who are you and what kind of fun?"

"Oh you know what kind of fun handsome." she winked with him finally getting a good look at her cleavage, which was a massive I cup chest.

"Oh ho ho, I like your thinking." He smirked while following her. 'Sweet! I'm gonna get with a hot young woman with massive tits!'

The woman smirked while shaking her gigantic ass around like a set of drums. 'He might be the one~ He he he.'

She kept leading him before stopping at a small lighted up spot in an alleyway.

"So where are we going little lady?" He asked while sounding like a cowboy for some reason.

"We're already here."

He looked around. "So you want me to do your ass first or your tits?"

"Actually, I was hoping you could be some help. You see, I have a little sister who's a virgin and needs a nice big, strong, hard dick in her."

"Oh sounds ok by me, but where is this sister of yours?"

"Taki-chan~ come on out." sang the woman with a smile.

And cue someone coming from the shadows.

"Ok onee-san~" called the voice that sounded feminine with the figure looking shorter than both the woman and man as they stepped into the light. "Hi mister, I'm Taki-chan~"

"Holy shit." he muttered since 'Taki-chan' had bleached blond hair with dark skin like the woman, but wore an open pink tank top and ripped jean shorts with several glowing bracelets on 'her' arms, long fake nails, sparkling pink lip gloss with a collar around 'her' neck, and in pink high heeled pumps with fishnet stockings with the signs of a thong sticking out from the shorts, a massive ass and H cup breasts. "That's one hot sister."

"He he~ Thank you~" she giggled with a wink.

"Go ahead and get ready for his dick, he'll be showing you what it's like to take a man's cock."

'She' nodded before walking over and started undoing his pants. 'She' licked her lips and rubbed his cock through the underwear making him sigh.

"You sure she'll take it? She's kinda...small."

"Yep, she's into big dicks~" she chuckled while Taki-chan reached in and fished out the man's dick while licking 'her' lips.

"Yum." 'She' purred before sucking on it while the man didn't know that several pairs of eyes were watching him from the shadows.

"That's it Taki-chan, show us how fast you can make him cum."

"And then take his money." One girl said. "I need to get more pills so I can make Taki-chan even cuter and sexy."

"Shhh." shushed one as they saw Taki-chan bob 'her' head back and forth with the man groaning and stunned.

"D-Damn! Your sister knows what she's doing." He said while not knowing that 'she' had a bulge.

"Mmmm~" 'she' hummed while using 'her' hands to rub and squeeze his balls and started moving 'her' head up and down faster while sucking.

He moaned while his cock became hard as a rock. "F-Fuck! Are you sure she's a virgin?"

"Oh I never said that, I just said she needed a man's dick, she's had plenty of practice."

"What?" He said before cumming into 'her' mouth.

"Mmmmm~" Taki-chan hummed while eagerly licking the tip while swallowing each load without missing a drop as the man groaned and panted.

He panted while the girls began pickpocketing his body quietly. "That...was...amazing."

'She' giggled before licking 'her' lips. "Want my ass? Then come and get it~"

"Trust me, when you have a feel of her ass, you might be willing to leave your wife." teased the woman.

"I don't have one."

"Then it's your lucky day mister." she winked while making him watch Taki-chan slide her shorts down which showed 'her' supple ass making him drool a little, but that's when he noticed something pressing against the thong.

A massive dick.

"Ready for my ass?" 'She' asked.

"Oh my god! You're a guy!" he cried out with his dick losing its sturdiness.

She giggled. "I'm a sissy, silly~"

"Fuck this!" he yelled before bolting down the alley without pulling his pants up, making Taki-chan pout.

"Onee-san, did I do something wrong?"

"Nope." She said while the wallet was handed to 'her'. "You just helped us get payed."

"Yeah, that dumbass just has no taste." spoke one girl as the others walked out. "Who wouldn't wanna take your ass in something like this?"

"Yeah, you just need to work on your blowjob and get them feeling so good they won't even care if you have a dick or not."

"Really?" Taki-chan asked. "Then no fun tonight?"

"Oh no, we're having fun." spoke one with her dick already standing out with a grin. "This time, I'm gonna make sure you get knocked up."

"You've been trying that for the last few days, I don't think Taki-chan's body can make a baby."

"Nonsense! We just need more estrogen in his body! And then he'll be popping out babies like a champ!"

"Says the girl that flunked biology."

"Fuck you!" she snapped before pushing Taki-chan on his ass and tore the thong off before spreading his ass. "After I fuck you!"

"Ah~ Onee-san~" he moaned while cumming on the ground.

"I didn't even put it in, naughty little sissy." she grinned before slamming her dick in making him moan with a smile as she started to move back and forth. "You're gonna take every drop from my balls and get knocked up whether you like it or not!"

"Aaaah~" he moaned while cumming again as he moaned out like a dog in heat. "Onee-san! Onee-san!"

She kept on thrusting while the girls started to rub their dicks and watched on with hunger in their eyes.

"Damn it, I can't wait a turn." one moved over near his face. "Suck on my balls like a good sissy."

He nodded before sucking on them while five more moved next to him and started either jerking it off or placed their dick near his cock and belly button. "Mmmm~"

"I hope he gets breasts soon, I wanna get a tittyfuck from his sissy breasts."

"Me too. I think they're making milk."

"Oh! Then I want his breasts even more!"

"I'm gonna flood your asshole!" grunted the girl thrusting harder and faster. "Beg for it!"

"Ah! More! More!" He moaned while sperm flooded his body and made him cum again. "Ah~!"

"Get pregnant this time damn it!"

"Ah~!" He moaned while getting filled up as milk flowed from his nipples.

"Look, his slutty milk."

And cue the girls sucking on the nipples while the boy was thinking about getting fucked, and only that as it was his life now.

'I want all my onee-san's sperm and dicks~' he thought while cumming and lactating like crazy.


	116. Chapter 116

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 116

A crossover with the best cartoon networks characters having a picnic.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves over at a park where a big event was going on. Numerous Cartoon characters were hanging out and chatting with one another. To be more precise, they were the characters from Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Disney, and The Hub. We were considering Characters from PBS, but then we were all like Nooooo Only cartoons people love…...and Teen titans Go.

"So I tell the guy 'Hey, I think you're missing a tooth.' and he says 'Really? Where?' and then I said 'Here!' before giving him one heck of a punch!" laughed Tuddrussel slapping his knee while trying to get some yucks out of a few toons.

"Wow Tuddrussel that joke sure was funny and I'm known for telling the TOOTH! Hahaha Get it?" Luan Loud laughed as her nearby siblings and a few other toons groaned in annoyance.

"Lincoln is she always like this?" Ben 10 asked.

"Sadly yes, just nod and go with it." he sighed while we saw Edd, Jimmy Neutron, and Lisa currently talking about science mumbo jumbo many of them couldn't understand.

We'll come back to the nerds later, right now let's see what Gumball is up too shall we?

Said cat looked mad with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed while looking up at Ash Ketchum who was trying to drink some punch and looked away.

"So….I've heard your show has been getting pretty popular, congrats." Ash spoke with a nervous chuckle.

"So Ash, how's disney life treating you?" Darwin asked who unlike his brother was happy for the former CN star.

"Oh it's pretty great. I think people are really taking to Sun and Moon a lot more than they use to. I'm actually happy Brock finally got his own girl, it's kinda awkward when he doesn't get one after each season."

"Dude, we all know the Brock Olivia thing won't last." Marco told him

"Shhh!" Ash looked around and leaned in. "I know that, but do you want Brock to hear that? He just got over getting depressed when you know who's mentioned, I don't wanna see that happen again."

"Speak for yourself Ketchum I'd pay to see that again!" Dan Kuso spoke…..no not Dan Kuzo...although he's here too. "I thought that was pretty funny, kinda reminds me of Billy every time Julie's mentioned."

"Soooooo ASSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, tell me, do you think Disney ever payed you the money and love us at CN ever gave you!?" Gumball hissed bitterly making Ash flinch.

"Uh...well...they do pay a lot."

"Oh boy, here we go." sighed Rigby facepalming.

*BEEP BEEP!* "ASH! ASH I'M TAKING YOUR SOLID GOLD LIMO AND GOING TO GET MORE ICE! YOU WANT ANYTHING?" Star exclaimed.

"Uhhhh no thanks Star, be careful not to crash it!"

"Ash you have like 38 more of those in your diamond studded mansion." Mabel said as Dipper covered her mouth

"I don't think that's the problem here." he remarked while Star drove the limo away while Gumball walked up to Ash and managed to get up in his face with a raised eyebrow.

"So besides their DIRTY DIRTY MONEY! You didn't answer my second question. Have they. Been giving you. The LOVE. That we at Cartoon Network gave you?"

"Well, uhhhh..."

*IT'S A WHOLE NEW WORLD WE LIVE IN!*

"Hold on hello?...Really? OH YEAH THAT'S AWESOME!"

"What is it dude?" Mordecai asked.

"Pokemon Sun and Moon has just been moved to the main disney channel and disney XD is going to start airing episodes of the older seasons starting with season 1!"

"Some guys get all the luck." spoke Dan with Gumball feeling his eye twitch.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRR DIIIIIISSSSSSNNNNNEEEEEEYYYY CHANNNNEEEELLLLLLLL!" Gumball exclaimed up into the sky like a certain angry, but lovable jerk.

The others reeled back with Gumball growling at Ash who paled.

"That's it! I'm gonna come out and say what we're all thinking!"

"Dude, no one's thinking what you're thinking." Finn said while Gumball ignored him.

"You betrayed CN! You and that electric rat!"

"I'm a martial artists one." frowned 2012 Splinter walking past them while munching on some tiny cheeses.

"Gumball buddy calm down." Naruto told him with the cat looking livid.

"No way! I'm not calming down! This guy went on and left us alone and took a lot of ratings away while some of us had to work really hard to get them back! People use to watch for you, but when you left my show, Adventure Time, and Regular Show had to pick up the slack. If Steven never came around, no one would bother with us!"

"Gumball, Steven was around when Ash was still at CN, plus you forget Naruto was once on Disney." Darwin said rolling his eyes.

"And I'm not even from a cartoon." remarked the blonde before walking away. 'Wonder where Hinata went.'

"My point still stands, if Ash didn't leave then we'd still be beloved by all, now we're a laughing stock!"

"Aw come on, that's not true." frowned Ash. "I mean look at Steven Universe, people love that show."

"Yeah and plus how is it Ash's fault that CN went down the toilet anyway?" Steven said.

"Hellooo? Did you already forget that we got stuck with…'Them'?"

"If you're talking about my friends and I it's understandable." GO Raven spoke

"It can't be that bad. I mean I never really saw it, but….it has some fans so there must be something, right?" asked Ash.

"Ash CN won't stop airing the show and you know it's bad when even I get tired of it!" Go Raven said sipping her drink.

*Speaking of the GO Titans*

"Show Name?" The doorman spoke reading a checklist.

"Teen Titans GO. " smirked GO Robin with his chest out. "I'm sure you've heard of us. Everyone's new favorite show? Most aired series on CN? And of course, the most funniest one there too."

"Hmmmmm. Never heard of you."

"What?" spoke GO Robin in disbelief before shaking his head and smiled. "Heh, good one, almost had me there."

"No, not joking, I've never heard of you three."

"Wait three? Where's Raven?" GO Cyborg said looking around.

"Hold up, now I might not be good at math, but...aren't we missing Starfire?" asked GO Beast Boy while counting his fingers.

"Excuse us, coming through." Roar Lion-O said.

"Show Name?"

"Thundercats Roar!"

"Hmmmm. Yep, you're on the list come in." he stepped aside and pushed the park gate open before the group was let in and shut it before turning to the GO Titans.

"Are you kidding me!? Their show hasn't even aired yet and you let them in!?" GO Robin reclaimed.

"Well yeah, they were on the list."

"Yeah, but we have to be on the list too, we're popular and everyone loves us!" GO Beast Boy said.

"NO WE DON'T!" Chowder shouted from over the gate

"Chowder what have I said about talking to strangers?" frowned Mung.

"Only do it if their show is popular?'

"Exactly!"

"Oh this is bull!" frowned GO Cyborg. "We've got over four seasons going on right now! Name one other show on CN that's got that many seasons."

"Adventure Time."

"Name another."

"Gumball."

"Another."

"Regular Show."

"Another!"

"Steven Universe."

"Another!"

"The powerpuff girls both original and reboot."

"Another!"

"Uncle Grandpa."

"Another!"

"Robot Jones."

*Let's see what Korra and Asami are up too*

"I gotta say, I wasn't too eager to come here, but it's not so bad." remarked Korra while the two were sitting down enjoying some cake.

"Yeah I have to agree, so far nothing's gone wrong." answered Asami before suddenly seeing Johnny Bravo appear in front of them while flexing his muscles.

"Hey there pretty mamas, how's about you two ladies join me and my two friends here for some lunch? I'm buying you're paying." he smiled while doing several poses to flex his chest and arms with Korra and Asami looking at the other.

"Uh, you DO know we're lesbians, right? I mean I know we're not kissing or hugging, but it's kinda obvious." spoke Korra.

"OOOOH! Don't worry, I don't mind sharing!" he propped his head on his hands while propping his elbows on the table and wiggled his eyebrows at them.

"While we're flattered at that, we'll have to pass." spoke Asami.

Korra snapped her fingers and caused a volcano to erupt under him, sending the poor meathead flying.

"I'LL CAAAAALLLLLL YOOOOOOUUUUUU!" he let out while Johnny Test and Dukey saw with Johnny chuckling.

"Ok, that's pretty sweet."

"The volcano part or the fact you can actually get girls into you more than him?"

"Both."

*Dan from Dan Vs*

Said jerk was currently over at the food table and stacking his plate of various tiny samples.

"DAN!" Gumball shouted from behind him.

"WAH!" he jumped with his food falling off the plate and hit the ground. "No! My snacks!" Dan turned to Gumball with an angry and somewhat constipated look on his face. "GUMBALL WHAT THE HECK! YOU RUINED MY FOOD!"

"Oh, whoops, sorry."

"I was looking forward to stuffing my face since I got here!"

"Dan revenge on me later, right now I need your help to get revenge on Ash!"

"What for? I don't care about that guy."

"I know, but you wanna know the real reason why your show was cancelled!?"

"Because people have no taste, duh." he rolled his eyes while crossing his arms.

"No, it's because the Hub was going to get the airing rights to pokemon and they needed to get rid of a show so they chose yours, but by the time your show was cancelled Disney snatched pokemon away and they left your show dead and gone!"

"What?! Those bastards told me it was because kids were trying to imitate me!"

"No, but let's face it if that were true most kids nowadays wouldn't be morons!"

Dan clenched his fists and gritted his teeth before yelling out to the sky in classic Dan Vs fashion. "ASH KETCHUM!"

*DAN AND GUMBALL VS ASH KETCHUM!*

While that went on, we cut over to 2012 April chatting it up with Kim Possible.

"So Kim how's it feel getting a live action movie?"

"Ehhh you know it's ok, I guess, although I hope it won't suck."

"Agreed my Franchise is getting ANOTHER live action reboot and I'm hoping this time we'll get more than 2 movies."

"At least your series is getting more popular, I wouldn't mind if they extended my show out, or at least green lit a season with me and Ron as adults."

*Meanwhile with the GO Titans*

"Name Another!"

"Dexter's Lab."

"Another!"

"Flapjack."

"Another."

"T.U.F.F Puppy."

"What!? Dude that's not a CN show!"

"No, but they were on the list." The doorman spoke as GO Robin growled and tried to attack the doorman only to get zapped by a taser. "Don't make me whoop your ass, I'll mess your tiny ass up."

"Hey wait, we can just go over." smirked GO Beast Boy before turning into a falcon and tried flying over the fence, only for laser turrets to pop up and blast him back making him change back and groan in pain. "Never...mind."

*Timmy Turner*

"Hey Cadance, do you think you can help me out with something?" asked the ten year old.

"Sure thing Timmy what is it?"

"Every season I get some new girl I'm suppose to get with, but it doesn't last. Do you think you could...you know?"

"I don't follow."

"You know, the thing you're really good at?"

"Oh I'm not sure Timmy, true love shouldn't be trifled with."

"Aw come on! I already know what Trixie was like when it was just me and her, but if I don't get with SOME girl before I get to high school I'll be a total loser."

"Oh come on, I'm sure if you just try and give it your all you'll find someone."

"Like who?"

"What about Tootie?"

"Well she does have a crush on me...' he remarked tapping his chin. "But I feel like if I go with her I'll wind up strapped to a chair and held hostage in her basement."

"It can't be that bad."

"I'm pretty sure she has a shrine dedicated to me."

"Is it worst or similar to the one Helga has for Arnold?"

"Most likely worst."

"Well….what about that Chloe girl?"

"Chloe? She's just my friend, I'm sure she doesn't feel anything towards me."

"HEY TIMMY!"

"WHOA!" he yelped and jumped into the air with Chloe standing right behind him.

"Hi Cadance!"

"Hello Chloe." greeted the alicorn.

"Chloe, why'd you sneak up on me?"

"I just wanted to ask if you wanted some punch?" she held out a red cup which seemed to give off a small pink mist from the top.

"Uh, what's with the pink stuff?"

"What pink stuff? I don't see any." Chloe said darting her eyes back and forth.

He raised an eyebrow before seeing Tootie rush over and look angry.

"Hey! What did you do with my secret love potion?"

"What secret love potion?"

"The one I was gonna use on T….uh…." she looked away with Timmy raising an eyebrow. "T...ommy! Yeah, that's who it's for." Tootie said with a nervous chuckle.

"See what I mean?" Timmy told Cadance.

"I think I do." she spoke as she spotted Molly from out the corner of her eye. 'Maybe I can help Timmy out.'

*Meanwhile with Gumball and Dan*

"Target sighted partner." Gumball spoke looking through binoculars. "Let's get started with phase 1."

"Loading the Hornet Gun!" Dan spoke as he stuck a hornet's nest into a t-shirt Cannon.

"Ready…aim…."

"So then I'm telling Lana her swimsuit's too tight, she doesn't think so, but then I say 'Girl if it's not tight then why does your ass look so good'?" chuckled Ash who was talking with both Marco and Lincoln.

"FIRE!" Gumball yelled as Dan took the shot only for the nest to bank off a nearby pole and landed directly onto Gumball's head. It broke and the bees quickly swarmed around him. "AH! NOT THE BEES! NOT THE BEES!"

"Dude the Wicker Man sucked, shame on you!" Dan scowled.

"Get them away from me!" he screamed before running off with Dan following while we cut back over to Edd, Jimmy, and Lisa.

"And that's how I managed to make several makeshift spy gadgets on such a short amount of time, although discovering it was really a birthday party for Jimmy didn't end quite so well." Double D spoke.

"Well Eddward as impressive as that is they are paltry to my feats" Lisa bragged

"Oh yeah? Well what have you created?" asked Jimmy.

"A sentient trash beast, a working jet back that runs on smiles, and time travel."

"Well I'll have you know my specialty is recycling old junk into usable inventions. Why one time I even constructed a fake dinosaur amusement park in one afternoon."

"If I may you two, you're both forgetting I'm the real genius here!" Jimmy exclaimed. "I've managed to work on time travel, cloning, actually brought dead mummies back to life, and have my best bud and robotic dog Goddard."

As the genius trio were arguing, let's go see Twilight and KO.

"Wow, that's amazing Twilight!" gushed the kid seeing Twilight levitating numerous things with ease. "You're like Rad, but way better!"

"I heard that!" called said Alien with a frown while crossing his arms with a pout. "Not that cool."

"Rad you're just jealous that Twilight can move more thing than you" Enid said with a smirk.

"Am not!"

"Liar liar plants for hire!" Patrick spoke.

"Firstly that's pants on fire Patrick, and secondly the starfish is right Rad!" Enid laughed

He growled while Rainbow Dash flew by and saw Twilight telling KO the history behind how magic is possible and rolled her eyes.

"Twilight, don't bore the kid, what he needs to know is the real fun stuff." Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she did a loop in the air.

"How is it boring? In case you forget, like usual, our home is filled with it." deadpanned Twilight.

"It just does when you use it time and time again for 9 years." She waved her hoof before picking KO up and set him on her back. "Hang on tight kid."

"Alright!"

*Back with the GO Titans*

"Name...another...one!"

"Voltron."

"That's not on CN!" cried out GO Cyborg.

"The original anime was."

"Oh come on! We have something none of those amateurs don't!"

"And that is?"

"A song entirely about waffles."

"Security?" called the man making the GO Titans turn and run away.

*Cadance*

'Alright, let's see if this solves Timmy's dilemma.' She thought as she aimed a blast at Molly.

Said girl didn't notice and looked at Timmy with a sigh. When she suddenly felt the courage to approach him from the beam hitting the back of her head. She frowned and marched over before tapping Timmy on the shoulder. "Timmy?"

Timmy turned around an Blushed. "Uhhh hehehe Hey Molly." he stammered as Cadance giggled.

'it Looks Like Timmy Already had a crush on her.'

"I need to tell you something." she reached up and grabbed his face and pulled it close. "Kiss me."

"Ma'am yes Ma'am!" he smiled before they kissed which caused Tootie and Chloe to scowl and turn red.

*Dan and Gumball*

"Alright, let's try phase 2."

"Which is?"

"A stink bomb." Gumball Spoke holding up Said Weapon. "I bribed Eddy To show Me how to Make it."

"You probably got jipped." Dan spoke rolling his eyes.

"Lies all Lies I tell you! Now Let's load in the Cannon." Gumball pointed to the party cannon.

"Isn't this Pinkie's?"

"Yeah what of it?"

"How did you get it away from her?"

"Muffin Button."

Dan frowned at the cat and raised a fist. "Don't go making references or I'll stuff YOU in the cannon."

"Ok ok sheesh!" he rolled his eyes before putting it in the cannon and grabbed the fuse. "Say your Prayers Ketchum!"

Said male didn't notice and was currently flirting with Runo, only to get slapped.

"Fire!" Gumball Pulled the Fuse only for Nothing to Happen. "Uh, I said fire!" Gumball tried it again, but to No Avail. "Gah! I said fire you stupid thing!" Gumball kicked the cannon as he climbed inside it. "I don't get why it doesn't fire."

Dan Noticed a Switch on the side that Read. "Flick to Fire" He gave it a flick before the cannon fired with Gumball screaming as he went flying out.

*CRASH!*

*Go Titans*

"Dang it! This sucks dude." Go Cyborg exclaimed as he Kicked a rock

"You're telling me. We're never gonna get in there."

"Or Are we?" GO Robin spoke with a Sneaky Grin.

"No we're not."

"No Listen to my Cadance, or ARE We?"

"Dude we just told you No!"

"Ugh Just follow Me!" he snapped before walking in a direction with GO Cyborg and Beast Boy raising eyebrows.

"Think it would have been easier if Starfire was here?"

"Maybe, speaking of Which where is she Anyway?"

*Ash*

Said guy was patting Pikachu's back as the pokemon was sick and puking in one of the trash cans.

"Pika..."

"Next time Stay away from the Oyster Platter Buddy."

"Pika pi..." groaned Pikachu while Buneary ran over with worry.

*Gumball*

"ASH KETCHUM!" Gumball yelled as he crashed into a Tree.

"Uh...are you alright?"

"...Yes" he groaned sliding down it while Secret Agent Squirrel poked his head out of the tree.

"That looks like it hurt."

"It doesn't!.." Gumball forced himself up on his feet with a crack heard. "Then again, maybe it does."

"You ok Gumball?" Ash Asked Him

"What do you think?" He groaned as poor Gumball Passed out as Dan watch from afar.

"That'll Teach Him to Mess with my Food!"

*GO Titans*

"Robin, I feel silly."

"You want to get in there don't you?"

"Well yeah."

"THEN GO ALONG WITH IT!" snapped Robin before he started walking with the two following.

"Show Name?"

"Powerpuff Girl Z."

The doorman Noticed the Poorly Made Costumes. "Hmmm Yes Your on the List, However.."

"Yes!" They Shouted as they Ran in only to Run into the Powerpuff Girls...all 3 Groups.

"Hey, who are you?" asked the OG Blossom.

"Uhhhh PPGZ?"

"No, that's us." frowned Blossom Z.

"We're uhhhhh PPGQ?"

"Never heard of you."

They Growled as Robin's wig fell off.

"ROBIN!?"

"So You Guys wanna Be Powerpuffs Eh? Well You can, but Only if you can prove how much of a beating you can Take!" OG Buttercup exclaimed as she and counterparts Converged on them.

"Uh...smoke bomb!" he pulled one out and threw it down. Only for it not to go off.

"Oh So Now You Losers are Stealing My Thing!?" Randy Cunningham Spoke drawing his Swords.

"Ha we can Take you On Cause it's Hero Time!" GO Beast Boy said before changing into a gorilla and pounded on his chest.

"Hero Time!? Oh you Jerks are in for it Now!" OG Ben Shouted as he and His Counterparts agreed.

"Come on Guys, Isn't Friendship Supposed to be some Magic Junk?"

"Magic Junk!?" Twilight yelled as the rest of the Mane 6 Growled at them.

*5 Hours Of Horrendous Beatings Later*

"And stay out!" Ben yelled as the 3 Morons were Kicked out.

"You Guys are Sad." Go Raven said floating over to them.

"Friends! I have finally Found you!" GO Starfire shouted.

"Starfire? Where have you been all day?!"

"I have been at the Carnival for the Terrible Cartoons that the Good Cartoon Goers have set up. Look I have Won the Stuffed Pikachu Doll!"

"Wait, you were at a carnival and you never told us?"

"But I did, before we arrived I told you about it."

"No you didn't!"

"It's true Guys she did, remember?"

*Flashback*

"Friends since we are not the Invited to the Picnic will you be joining me in the Rejected toons Carnival?" asked GO Starfire to the group who seemed to be talking to themselves than listening.

GO Raven who just Dropped her book. "Thanks for the offer Star, but You forget I was Invited to the Picnic"

"Oh right, my bad."

*End Flashback*

"Well at least we can enjoy the carnival."

"I'm afraid it's Over, you have Missed it all."

"Aw what!?" The 3 Nimrods Collapsed in exhaustion making GO Starfire blink.

"Is something the matter?"

*Rex*

"So Hekapoo, how's your job dealing with all those portals been treating you?"

"Oh you Know It's Fun for about 300 Years then it Gets stale and Boring." she waved off while both were enjoying some tacos. "How's it feel to basically be a god without anything much to do anymore?"

"Eh Same as you Minus the 300 years thing." he answered. "Honestly I managed to find Van Kleiss and turned him back to normal pretty easily. So there's not much for me to really do but just sit in my room and play video games." Rex gave a Bored Sigh as he saw Hekapoo giving him Do Me eyes.

"You know, there IS always something else we could do to change things up."

"Uhhh Like what?" He said as she started to get a tad close to him.

"Come on Rex, you're a grown boy, we both know what I'm talking about."

Rex with a Blushing Face accidentally Popped out his Wings.

"Aw, I made you excited. Who knew you had a thing for redheads."

*Lincoln*

"Gumball? You gonna be ok?" asked the boy to the cat who dragged himself over to a table.

"Yeah I guess." he groaned sitting up with a wince. "I'll get that guy."

"Suuuuure." Lincoln chuckled while looking at something with a smile as he drank from his soda. "Nice."

"Watcha Lookin At Linc?"

"My Mom's Ass"

Gumball turned and saw Rita Loud bending over to grab something from a cooler with her ass on clear display making his eyes widen. "Damn That's Nice, but It's Nothing compared to Mom."

Lincoln raised an eyebrow before seeing Nicole Watterson walking over and tripped over a rock, landing on her knees with her skirt getting flipped up making his eyes widen seeing a pair of pink underwear underneath. "Damn."

"Yeah I know right, My Mom's Hotter."

"I'll give it to you, but my mom's got bigger hips and butt."

"Agreed." Gumball crossed his arms with a smirk. "But my mom's got way more fans."

"No Way Dude!"

"Yes way. Furries and non-furries go nuts whenever they find artwork of her."

"Dude my Mom was Voted Best animated MILF of 2017 and 18!" Lincoln bragged.

"Yeah, after my mom warmed things up for her." retorted Gumball.

"At Least People Like My Mom!"

"I just told you they like her!"

"Yeah when she's not angry!"

Both of them glared before looking back at their moms and felt an idea.

"Wanna swap moms for the night?"

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

The two then Hi Fived.

*Ash*

"Yo Marco Have you seen Star? She took my Limo and hasn't been back."

"Wait, you let Star drive!?"

"Uhhh yeah?"

Marco facepalmed just as the limo drove back towards the gate.

*CRASH!*

"Hey Marco! We got the ice!"

"Wait we?"

"Me and Pinkie." she smiled climbing out with said pony popping her head out of the sun top with a bucket of ice on her head.

"Also Rick and Morty!" the party pony exclaimed as said mad scientist and nervous wreck of a grandson fell out the back seat door.

"Oh man Rick, t-that was crazy. I thought were gonna die back there."

"*erup* don't worry Morty this is fanfic no one dies permanently here anyways." burped Rick getting out and wiped at his mouth. "I just wish it was one with an actual ounce of effort, it's just some random mish mash crossover. REAL original people."

"Ugh Rick let's just enjoy what little screen time we have." Morty sighed.

"FUCK THAT MORTY! IT'S AN OBLIGATORY RICK AND MORTY CAMEO AND WE'RE GONNA BLOW SOME SHIT UP MUTHAFUCKAS! WUBBALUBBA DUB DUB!'

Morty sighed and shook his head before looking at the readers. "Good night Folks."


	117. Chapter 117

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 117

Nora introduces the girls to a better and much more steamy aspect of the Grimm.

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on Yang, give her back!" Ruby cried as she chased after her sister who was holding onto the oversized sniper rifle/scythe.

"Come on Ruby, you gotta get faster without your semblance if you're gonna catch me!" Yang called back with a smile while keeping ahead of her sister while taking various turns and jumps around the area.

"Yang, this isn't funny, I need her, give me back my Crescent Rose!" She yelled while Weiss and Blake were sitting down and watching this, well Weiss was, Blake was just reading a book.

"Honestly, this is pretty pathetic, can my partner really do nothing without her weapon?"

"Can you really say the same?" Asked Blake flipping the page.

"Shut up, at least I'm smart enough to have some dust on me as back up." She retorted crossing her arms while Ruby started to slow down with a pant and held her knees.

"Ah...ah...give...her...back…"

"Really, tired already sis? I really thought you had more stamina than that." Laughed Yang.

Ruby tried sending a glare before seeing Nora skipping by with a smile.

"Morning Yang!"

"Oh, hey Nora." She waved with her back turned, giving Ruby the chance to use her semblance to rush over and tackled Yang to the ground before grabbing her scythe.

"Ha ha, yes, you're back safe with me, momma will never let you go again~" She said with a happy sigh.

"That's interference." Spoke Yang as Ruby got off her with Yang getting back up while Nora chuckled.

"What are you two up to?"

"Just making sure Ruby here sees how much she needs to start training outside of weapons."

"She took away my weapon." Frowned Ruby hugging it close to her.

"Ok, well, see you guys later, I'm gonna go smash some things in the forest." She waved with Ruby noticing what looked like some black lines on her arm.

"Hey Nora, what's that?" Asked Ruby pointing at the arm.

"Oh, nothing Ruby." She replied moving her hand a little without losing her smile. "Must be a small scratch I got from training, I'll be ok."

"If you say so… but shouldn't your aura have healed it by now?"

"Sorry Ruby can't talk, bye!" She waved while skipping away with a hum.

"Um….did anyone else think that was kind of weird?" Yang asked as she scratched her head.

"Why? Nora always skips when she's happy." Blake pointed out.

"Yeah, but she's also a tank, I don't think I've ever seen her hurt, and even if she was wouldn't Ren have made her wrap it up?" Yang said with a frown.

"Yeah, plus if she really did get it from training earlier today then why is she going to the forest again, and where is her hammer?"

"Maybe she had to take it apart to clean it up." Spoke Ruby. "I do it all the time with mine."

"Yeah, but she said she was going to smash some stuff, and Nora might be...Nora, but she wouldn't go into the forest without a weapon, right?"

"Maybe she's doing her own training, you know, build up her upper body strength." Spoke Blake.

"But why the forest, we have weights in the gyms that far surpass anything in the forest besides the Grimm." Weiss said as she stood up.

"Maybe we should trust that she'll be ok. Besides, class is gonna start soon." Spoke Blake.

"Ok… but if she's not back by lunch I say we ask her team." Ruby said as they nodded.

(Later)

"Hey guys, do you know where Nora is?" Asked Ren to Team RWBY as it was lunch time. "I haven't seen her all day."

"Last we saw of her she was heading towards Emerald forest to and I quote, 'smash some stuff', didn't you guys know?"

"No, she didn't tell us anything." Ren said with a frown. "I'm going to check her Scroll's location, if she's still in the forest we should probably go and make sure she's ok."

"Well we could check." Suggested Yang. "I mean with all of us we can find her faster and deal with any Grimm if she's stuck and can't get away."

"Alright, we'll go too since we're her team after all." Said Jaune as Ren and Pyrrha nodded.

"Then let's hop to it." Smiled Ruby standing up before she lead them out of the cafeteria.

(Later)

"Nora! Nora, where are you?" Called Yang as she walked through the emerald forest.

"Nora? Call us if you can hear us!" Called Ren jumping from branch to branch.

"Nora, get out here right now!" Weiss called with a frown.

"Nora? Nora?" Blake called while she tried to peer into the darker spots with her eyes, but didn't see anything that stuck out.

"Nora! Come on, where are you?" Called Ruby who was using her semblance to quickly travel through the forest.

"Nora? Come on Nora, Ren has fresh pancakes!" Called Pyrrha.

"Nora, if you come out Ren will let you be queen of the castle again in the dorm room!" Jaune called out.

All they got was squat, that is until they started to hear some rustling from a bush.

"Nora, is that you?" Ren called as they all readied their weapons just in case.

The rustling grew before said girl's head poked out confused before walking out. "Guys? What are you doing here?"

"We've been looking for you Nora, you missed class and we were starting to worry."

"Oh! Sorry, guess I got caught up in training." She chuckled.

"What kind of training?" asked Ren.

"Well I was trying to see if I could get my hands a lot more stronger so I could crush anything if I grabbed it. Watch." She walked over and picked up a sizeable rock with both hands before she started to press her fingers into it.

"Nora, it's great that you wanna train, but I don't think-" Pyrrha was cut off when they all saw the rock crack before breaking apart into pebbles, making them all look surprised while Nora smiled. "I… stand corrected, what kind of training did you do?!"

"Yeah, how'd you get so good with your hands, mind sharing with me?" Yang asked with a grin.

"You could say I've been practicing with stuff I find around here. I figured if I got too strong I wouldn't need to worry about getting yelled at, that's why I come by here without telling anyone, I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well we are surprised, but what if you had run into the Grimm, you don't have your hammer." Jaune said as the others noticed this too.

"Relax Jaune, even without my weapon I'm one lean mean dangerous machine." She giggled with a grin. "Come on, let's head back, I heard something about pancakes?"

"I'll get them started." Spoke Ren as Team JNPR headed back with Ruby sighing in relief.

"I guess we were a bit worried for nothing."

"Great, so I guess we fumbled around the emerald forest for nothing then." Weiss muttered with a frown.

As they started to walk Blake heard something with her ears and turned her head to see a Beowolf looking at them, making her stop and get on guard, but saw it give what seemed like a snort and walk away. 'Huh? It didn't attack us? That's unusual, they always attack people no matter what.'

"Blake, what's wrong?"

"I saw a Beowolf and it saw me, but it just walked away."

"Probably knew what we'd do if it tried anything and ran off." Smirked Yang.

"You might be right, now come on, we're already falling behind JNPR."

Blake gave the spot one more look before following.

(Later)

"Hey Nora, you going out for that training again?" Jaune asked as he watched the redhead nod her head.

"Yup, I gotta keep it up or I'll get rusty."

"Ok, can you just bring someone with you this time? I just want to make sure you aren't taken suprise by a Grimm when you're alone."

"Relax Jaune, I'll be fine. I'll be back later." She waved before heading out of the room.

'I really wish she wouldn't just keep going out there alone, it's not safe.'

Over with Ruby and her friends, Ruby was busy giving Zwei a belly rub.

"Oh who's a good boy, Zwei, who's a good boy? It's you, yes it's you!"

"Arf arf!" He barked with his tongue out while Blake sighed in her bed.

"Ruby, I don't mean to sound annoying, but maybe you should wrap that up, it's starting to get late."

"Aw, but he's so cute and if I stop he'll make the puppy dog eyes!"

"But if you stay up too late you won't be awake in class tomorrow."

"Ugh, fiiiiine." She groaned. "Sorry Zwei, time for bed."

He let out a whine hearing that before his ears perked up and he got on all fours before looking at the window and gave a low growl.

"Huh? What is it Zwei?"

"Arf! Arf!" He barked running over near the window.

"Ruby, shut him up!" Groaned Blake as she covered her head with a pillow.

"Oh don't be a grump." Weiss walked over and picked the dog up and tried rubbing his head. "What's wrong Zwei? Is there a stray cat out there?"

The small dog just growled as a pair of eyes watched them from outside.

"Maybe he's just hungry." Spoke Yang with a yawn. "Can you feed him before we get to bed?"

"Sure, sure." Ruby said as she carried Zwei away from the window.

The dog barked more while the pair of eyes moved back with him squirming in Ruby's hold.

"Don't worry Zwei, you'll get your food."

Blake looked up at the window and could have sworn she saw movement which made her stand up and walk over before peering out and saw someone walking away from the school. "Guys, I think I see someone out there."

"What? Why, it's ten o'clock, everyone should be asleep."

"Just come over and take a look."

"Fine, but I'm telling you no sane person is out the...it's Nora, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"And we should go get her before a Grimm eats her, shouldn't we?"

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's get out there and get her back." Spoke Yang grabbing her clothes and started changing into them.

"I swear, Ren needs to get a leash for her or something." Sighed Weiss as the rest of them moved to get dressed while getting their weapons.

Meanwhile with Nora, she was making her way down the cliff with a large, almost possessed grin on her face. She was humming while not seeing the girls following her as they stuck close to the shadows. 'Gonna have some fun, gonna smash all night long~'

"Where do you think she could be going? More training?" Whispered Weiss.

"I don't know, I mean maybe? What else would she be doing so late at night?"

"Well it must be serious, she didn't bring her weapon." Whispered Blake.

"I guess, but I haven't seen her use her weapon for awhile now."

They kept following Nora who went deeper and deeper into the forest with it getting extremely dark.

"Where is she going, we didn't even go this deep during orientation."

"Maybe we should tell her we're here to stop her."

"Yeah, but I kind of want to see where this goes."

"Frankly I don't." Remarked Weiss as they followed before they started to see Nora head towards what looked like a large fire pit that lit up a small area before she stopped. "What is this place, and who started that fire?"

"I don't know, but something's wrong." Spoke Blake before they started to hear growling and saw a Beowolf coming into the scene. "Shit, come on, we have to help Nora."

"Nora duck!" Called Ruby who zipped over to the area making the ginger and Grimm turn before Ruby swung her scythe and cleaved it's head off in one strike.

"NOOOO!" Nora wailed in pain and sorrow, confusing them. "What have you done?!"

"What do you mean?" She asked with Nora looking at the girl with a cold and dark look.

"You killed him!"

"Well, yeah, it's our job, why, did you want to do it?"

She scowled at Ruby before putting her fingers in her mouth and let out a loud whistle that echoed around them.

"Nora, what are you doing, you're going to alert every Grimm in the forest!"

"That's the idea you bitch." She spoke before seeing the others enter the light and narrowed her eyes. "Were you following me?"

"Of course, you're our friend Nora nd we wanted to make sure you were ok, what are you even doing out there?" Yang asked in confusion.

"Oh, you really wanna know? Well you're about to find out." She gave a dark grin before she lunged out towards them with a sudden burst of speed and slammed her fist into Yang's gut, knocking the air out of her and causing her to black out and making the others go wide eyed.

"Nora what are you doing?!" Blake cried as shot her ribbon out at her.

Nora turned and grabbed it before yanking it and caused Blake to come towards her before the ginger swung her foot up and hit the side of her face which sent her rolling across the ground with Weiss and Ruby really freaked out.

"Ruby what is going on, why is Nora acting like this and how is she so strong?!"

"I don't know!" She cried out before suddenly finding herself pounced on by something behind making her scream before Weiss turned with horror.

"Ru-" She was cut off and was hit from behind, causing her to drop her weapon and fall to her knees before everything went dark.

(Later)

"-ake up. Wake up Ruby, come on, the party's about to start~"

Said girl groaned and felt her eyes slowly opening with her arms not moving and saw she was sitting next to the fire with her legs restrained and Nora standing in front of her with an innocent smile.

"Glad you could wake up, I was thinking you were gonna have to sleep through all the fun."

"Nora, what's going on?" She groaned as she heard something growl behind her.

"Isn't it obvious?" She frowned while walking over and crouched down to look Ruby in the eyes. "You four spoiled my little secret, so now you get to be part of it."

"W-What?" She said as two Beowulf's approached Nora from behind, each holding the girls weapons. "Nora, behind you! Look out!"

"Oh don't get scared, I'm safe." She chuckled while walking over to one and rubbed it's head. "You see, unlike you girls, I don't have to worry about these bad boys tearing me limb from limb."

"W-What? How?!" Blake cried in shock as Nora snapped her fingers. Like that the wolves nodded before tossing the girl's weapons into the roaring fire.

"Hey!" yelled Yang struggling in her own binds with a glare. "What's the big idea?!"

"What? I'm just making sure you girls can't hurt these cute little things." She cooed while rubbing one Beowolf under its chin while it growled and rubbed it's head against her. "Those weapons only hurt them, that's why I got rid of mine long ago, oh once you girls see the truth you'll thank me."

"Thank you? Thank you?! Nora look at yourself! You're treating a Grimm like a pet when it's a monster." Frowned Weiss with the Grimm growling.

"I'd watch what you say Weiss, being racist won't win you any favors here." She wagged her finger while snapping her fingers as the girls began to see other sounds along with more shapes moving closer to the fire. "And right now, you're in no position to make the wrong remarks, these fellas only listen for so long."

"Oh my Dust." Muttered Blake since they were surrounded by different kinds of Grimm, most of which looked at them with hunger while a few seemed comfy near Nora. "Now Nora, we meant no disrespect, in fact if you let us go we promise never to hurt another Grimm again, right girls?"

"Forget that!" Snapped Yang using her anger and natural muscles to strain against the ropes before they broke apart before she ripped the ones on her legs and jumped back up with a glare. "What the hell's going on Nora? Why are you doing all this?"

"It's simple Yang, I'm just going to show you how good the Grimm are at smashing, once they have a good lay they're harmless~" She purred while she started to take her clothes off making Weiss and Ruby blush with Blake and Yang going wide eyed. "And now I'm going to teach you how good they can make you feel. Take them." She said as she snapped her fingers.

The Grimm made their sounds before an Ursa roared and ran at Yang who dodged to the side while the other girls weren't so lucky due to the ropes.

"Augh!" Ruby cried as a Beowolf grabbed her and tore her clothes to shreds.

"Ruby!" Cried out Blake while finding herself pinned by a Boarbatusk who snorted and sniffed her while grabbing at her clothes with its tusks and started tearing them off.

"Nora, don't do this!" Cried Weiss as a Beringal stood over her, tearing off her clothes.

"Oh relax girls, it's not like you're all virgins." She smiled while rubbing a Beowolf across its belly. "If you are, then these guys are in for a treat."

"Nora don't you dare let these things defile my little sister!"

"Um... Yang? I'm not exactly innocent." She said as she tried to push the Beowolf away.

"What?!" She let out before the Ursa managed to tackle her and start biting at her clothes.

"Don't worry about it, we have more important things to worry about!" She cried as the Beowolf growled. She yelped when she felt it start leaning down and licked around her neck with its tongue with it's claws pinning her down while Weiss tried kicking the Beringal away.

"Get off, get off, get off! Nora get this thing off of me!"

"Relax Weiss, you're just making him more horny." She chuckled while a King Taiju moved it's head down near Nora and started licking at her when her clothes were completely off.

"Nora, listen to me, what will Ren think of this, making your friends screw Grimm?!" Blake shouted as she tried to get free of the ropes.

"Oh trust me, after you all enjoy the forbidden taste, you won't be able to tell him." She smiled while walking over to Ruby while the Beowolf huffed and seemed to be rubbing Ruby's chest. "As for you, I'm curious, who did you give your cherry to?"

"It...it was Jaune…" She said with a blush. "It was after orientation, but it was just a one time thing, I swear!"

"Ruby!" Spoke up Yang in shock, anger, but let out a yelp when she felt the Ursa lick at her breasts.

"I just wanted to feel older, at least my first time isn't with a Grimm!"

"Well mine will be, get him off!" Cried Weiss as the Beringel pinned her down.

Nora grinned down at Ruby and whistled, making the Beowolf make some room as she reached down near Ruby's legs and started reaching under her skirt.

"N-Nora, what are you doing?!" Blushed Ruby before gasping when she felt the ginger reach under her tights and rub against her vagina.

"Just getting you all ready and making sure your story is true. Oh Pyrrha is going to love this bit of news." She said with a giggle.

"Don't touch my si-AH!" Gasped Yang when the Ursa started using it's claws to shred the rest of her clothes off while the Boarbatusk started sniffing Blake closely and began licking around her face.

"Nora, this is insane, besides, the Grimm can't have sex with us, they don't have any genitals!"

"Wrong~" She sang before the Beowolf stood up and the girls saw a red dick rising up from it's groin with Nora pulling Ruby's tights down around her ankles and saw a wet spot forming on her panties. "Wow, guess your little sister is a little pervert, she's already getting wet."

"Shut u-ah!" Cried Yang as the Ursa managed to pin her down and began to lick her breasts.

"Don't worry, this fella is gonna put Jaune to shame and you'll be having wet dreams about it when you go to sleep." Chuckled Nora before she started rubbing the wet spot.

"I-I don't want to have sex with a Grimm though." Whimpered Ruby.

"Oh don't worry, I was the same way, but when you get a whiff of their musk, everything doesn't matter. You'll feel nothing but good stuff." She licked her lips while rubbing the spot harder while Ruby jumped when she felt the Beowolf lick across her face and lips. "Besides, once they mark you you'll never go back, trust me~" She said as Ruby looked at Nora's arm to see the dark spot growing.

"W-What?" Her eyes widened before seeing the Beowolf move up over her head with its dick near her before she smelt something. 'W-What is that, it smells...good? Even better than chocolate chip cookies?'

Weiss yelped when she saw the Beringel use one hand to reach down and rub between her legs making her get flustered. "H-Hey! Don't go touching me down there!"

"Oh don't worry, they'll do much more than just touch soon~" Sang Nora before she moved back while the Beowolf moved down and pinned Ruby's wrists down before the ginger turned Ruby's face and saw her getting flushed. "Did you get a nice big whiff?"

"Y-Yeah, what is that?"

"That's the musk, there's no turning back now~" She said with a chuckle. She surprised Ruby by pressed their lips together making her yelp get muffled while she felt the Beowolf rubbing it's dick against her slit.

"Ruby! Get away from her!" Yang cried before gasping as the Ursa's tongue rubbed against her nipples.

'She's kissing me?!' Thought Ruby who moaned and felt the warm dick press up closer with the tip prodding. 'It'll split me in half!'

'Just a bit more and she'll be like me! I wonder if I should find a nice lady grimm for Ren?' Wondered Nora before Ruby started to feel the dick push into her.

'Ahhh! I-It's bigger than Jaune!' She thought with wide eyes while Blaek tried shoving the Boarbatusk off her, but the more it licked her face the more she started to pick up a strong smell.

'Tuna? Why am I smelling tuna?!' She thought before finding its tongue shoved in her mouth and rubbing against her own. 'Ew ew ew! Get off of me!'

Nora pulled back and heard Ruby let out a moan the more the dick pushed in with the ginger chuckling. "How's it feel so far?"

"I-It feels so strange...but I like it!' She cried out, shocking her team with Weiss seeing the Grimm holding her pull it's hand away, only to see a phallic shape rise up with a white bone tip.

"Oh no, no no no! A Schnee does not get fucked by a Grimm!" She spoke up while trying to hit it, but found it didn't work with her legs held open wider with the tip rubbing against her slit. "Ugh, what is that smell, why does it smell like fresh Dust?"

"Oh, so that's what you smell? To me it's always the tasty smell of pancakes with plenty of syrup." Smiled Nora licking her lips before Weiss tensed up feeling the dick start pushing against her opening.

"Nora, make them stop, hell if you insist on doing this then at least make it a human, I am not losing my virginity to a Grimm!"

"Oh? So you'd be fine with it being a random stranger taking your cherry? Who knew that was your fetish." She chuckled before Weiss went opened mouth when the dick got inside.

"Oh sweet Dust!" Cried Weiss with wide eyes feeling the Beringel dick go into her, breaking her hymen and making her eyes roll into her head with said Grimm letting out a roar of the tight confines while Yang gritted her teeth and moaned the longer the Ursa lapped at her nipples.

"N-N-No more-ah!"

"Wow Yang, he must really like your fun bags, you hiding any honey in there?" Teased Nora before the Ursa started to show it's own dick before it stood on its hind legs and moved closer with the dick in front of Yang's face, resting on top of her chest. "Ooh, it looks like it wants to use them another way~"

"What?! No no no, I am not giving this thing a titjob!" she blushed before getting hit with the musk while hearing Ruby moan out louder. "Ruby!"

"Yang! It's...It's...so...big!" She let out from the thrusts as the Beowolf growled and kept her pinned with Weiss just keeping her mouth open wide and silent with her body trying to adjust to the tingling sensation.

"I...I….ah…."

"Aw, I think we broke Weiss~" Smiled Nora while walking over near Blake and the Boarbatusk. "Hey, I think Blakey here might fit a different position, let me help you there."

The Grimm let out a snort before moving back slightly before Nora reached down and flipped Blake on her stomach and made her get on all fours.

"See? Not exactly a doggystyle, but this pussy won't be complaining." She said as the Boarbatusk snorted. "Let's just call it kitty style."

"Wait, you know?" Spoke Blake in shock before feeling the Grimm get on her and shivered feeling more of the scent hit her.

"Of course, the Grimm told me." She chuckled as the Boarbatusk's dick rubbed against Blake's slit. "They told me you wear that ribbon to hide your ears, kinda felt stupid when I heard when I really should have noticed sooner."

"Nora, stop this now!" Groaned Yang as she got hit with the Ursa's musk while feeling it slide in between her chests with the tip poking at her mouth.

"Aw don't worry Yang, just accept it, and don't worry, I'm sure they won't get their fun juices in your hair if you're careful." Spoke Nora before seeing Weiss start getting bounced on the Beringel's dick while she let out small groans while curling her toes.

"So...So...b...big!"

"There we go Weiss, you see how nice this is, don't you? Let's see who welcomes the change next?" She chuckled before hearing Blake let out a loud hiss when the Grimm stuck inside her making her ears stick up. "Was that a happy cat sound or a harny one, I can't tell."

"This….this is so different from before….Adam was never like this." She let out while feeling the dick worm it's way in deep with her insides tingling and the smell of tuna getting stronger.

"I-I don't know how to describe this, this is amazing!" Moaned Ruby.

'Speak for yourself!' Thought Yang as the Ursa began to thrust back and forth. She kept her mouth closed, but the scent kept getting in which was making her get distracted. 'Why does it smell like Summer and Strawberry sunshines?'

"Go on Yang, give it a nice big kiss." Smiled Nora reaching down to grab Yang's breasts and started to rub them against the dick making it growl and Yang bite her lip. "See? This guy likes them, almost as much as he likes mine."

'Stop it Nora, I can't hold out long like this!' She thought while feeling the weight making it hard to hold her breath in.

"Oh Dust! Oh Dust!" Screamed Ruby with the Beowolf moving faster and her pussy getting warmer.

'I-I can't hold it in anymore!' She thought as opened her mouth to breath only for the dick to quickly get shoved in, almost not fitting into her mouth. "Mmmm!"

"See Yang? I knew you were hungry for Ursa cock." Smiled Nora while turning to the other Grimm that had been watching. "While you girls have fun, it's time for mama to join in~"

The other Grimm howled and roared before charging at her, each eager to reach her first.

(Later)

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Moaned Yang, currently pressed against a tree with the Ursa slamming into her and keeping her pinned while the other girls were in similar positions.

"Oh Dust! I'm fucking a Grimm! I'm fucking a Grimm with a huge cock!" Screamed Weiss who was bouncing on the Beringel's dick while it thrusted up, sounding like a loose slut.

"I don't know how much more I can take!" Moaned Blake as she was being plowed from behind by a Creep. Black tar-like liquid seeped from her pussy while Ruby was on her belly with the Beowolf hammering into her faster while her eyes were rolling into her head.

"See, I told you it was amazing!" Moaned Nora with an ecstasy filled smile as a large Nuckelavee with it's equine-like dick stretching her body out like a sex toy with each thrust making her grin wider. "Come on big boy! I want every drop you got in your giant balls for me!"

"Nora…. This….amazing.." Ruby panted with a blush.

"Yep, it sure is!" She moaned while looking at the girls. "I bet that Ursa thinks Yang's little pussy isn't too hot, too cold, but just right!"

Yang just nodded as the Ursa let out another roar.

"Weiss over there is turning from a snow queen into a melted slut!"

"Oh Dust! More!" she cried out while bracing herself against the Grimm.

"And little red over there is getting her pussy huff and puffed by the big bad wolf!" Grinned Nora with Ruby howling out with a smile. "And then there's Blake."

"D-Don't say it!" She moaned embarrassed.

"Guess beauty really does soothe the savage beast, of it's dick that is."

"S-Shut up…" She moaned.

"Well, I think you girls are ready for the mark~" She sang and whistled. "Hey boys! Give these girls your own little sign of affection!"

"W-wh- ow!" Cried Ruby as the Beowolf bit her in the arm.

"AHH!" Weiss let out when the Beringel leaned down and bit on her shoulder.

"NYAAAH!" Blake cried out when the Creep bit on the back of her neck.

"OW! Watch it!" Yang cried as the Ursa bit her neck.

"Good, good, no going back now~" Laughed Nora before each of the girls felt another sensation go through them. Something different than just pleasure, something much more cooler.

"Ugh...what?" Ruby got out as she shivered and felt like her blood veins were chilling down.

'Why do I feel like it's colder than Atlas right now?' Weiss thought as her skin began to turn slightly pale.

Blake shivered from the cool sensation while Yang felt her previous pleasure simmer down.

"Nora… what's happening to us?"

"It's the feeling of seeing the truth." Chuckled Nora while propping her head up with one of her arms. "You'll feel cold at first, but that just means from now on you'll know real warmth when letting these guys use you like fuck toys. After a few more sessions, you'll start getting nice and wet just from seeing them."

The girls were surprised, but amazingly none of them seemed against the idea while the Grimm around growled or hissed.

'And soon you'll start to change physically soon, some of my hair is turning white at the base and my girls are growing bigger, who knows what else will happen." Smiled Nora. "And since it's still dark out, we can spend some more time here boys. Really show these girls a good time."

The Grimm roared in agreement as they began to approach the girls once more, except this time there was no sign of resistance.

(Later)

"Oh man, my legs are sore." Groaned Ruby leaning against Yang as they girls dragged themselves back the way they came, all except Nora who chuckled.

"You feel sore? I've never felt more tired in my life." Panted Weiss walking with a stumble.

"I…. I can hardly feel anything below my neck." Groaned Blake.

"Forget drinking...fucking is way more intense." Spoke Yang with a smile. "They really like blow jobs…"

"Yeah, if you think that was amazing wait until next time, they get really crazy now they they know your limits." Smiled Nora before Weiss glared at her and punched her arm. "Ow, what was that for?"

"Forget the part about us fucking Grimm, that's for making us lose our weapons! Do you know how hard I worked on mine?"

"Aw come on, I got rid of mine, did you guys really need yours?"

"Yes! As much fun as that was I lost my baby, my precious Crescent Rose." Whimpered Ruby.

"Well if we kept them around they'd think something was up."

"And you never thought about just getting rid of the Dust cartridges?" Spoke Blake with a frown. "Now we need to remake new weapons."

"What? Why, you don't have to fight Grimm now!"

"Those Grimm, but what about wild ones? And we still have to train to fight off attackers like the white fang!"

"Oh, well that's the great thing. Any Grimm you come across will smell the scent of others on you and when they see the marks, they'll know what's going on. So really, you can take care of them the fun way." Winked Nora.

Yang glared at Nora and cracked her knuckles. "Still, you're gonna pony up for new materials. We still need to at least make it seem like we still have our weapons, just keep from using Dust. Otherwise Ozpin and the others are gonna start asking questions and then things go downhill."

"Which most likely ends with them putting us in a nuthouse for the rest of our lives. That means no pancakes or Grimm Nora, ever." Said Weiss, trying to get Nora to see reason.

"Ok ok, I'll help pay for new stuff, but you have to help make sure no one finds out unless we know they won't squeal, so no guys." Spoke Nora.

"Nora, why would we tell anyone this? Yes it is amazing, but literally anyone besides us would call us crazy if we told them what just happened."

"Because one of you might have loose lips." She answered looking at Ruby.

"Hey! I wouldn't tell."

"Like how you let it slip about your first time." Spoke Yang with a frown. "Which means I can say this, you're grounded young lady."

"Hey, I'm a grown up, I drink milk!" She huffed.

"Yeah well, as your big sister, I'm saying this that you're grounded from having sex with any of the Grimm until I say so."

"No way! You just wanna hog all the good ones."

"Maybe, but either way without Crescent Rose this is the only way I can punish you."

"I'll just be glad to get some sleep." Yawned Blake without her ribbon on.

"Same, though I can't get what Nora said out of my mind, what did she mean by 'changes'?" Weiss mused as they began to approach Beacon.

'Oh you'll see.' Thought the ginger with a chuckle.

(Later)

Things went back to normal after that night with the girls managing to get new weapons made after they explained to Ozpin how they were badly damaged and couldn't be maintained anymore, leading to them making new weapons, minus the Dust, though no one but them knew it.

"Hey Ruby, what are you up to?" Jaune asked as he saw Ruby walking towards the door outside. "Also, are you dying your hair?"

"Oh! I'm...just going for a walk, that's all." She smiled. "As for my hair? Yeah, I'm trying out a new style."

"Huh, it looks cool." He said as Ruby smiled and looked at her reflection in a window, her skin was paler now and her hair had several white streaks in it. "Actually, before you go, I was gonna ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Well...I was curious if you were busy later." He asked with a light blush.

"I think I have some schoolwork and some other stuff, why?"

"Oh you know, just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out." He answered with the blush brightening, something she noticed.

"Uh...sorry Jaune, but I'll have to take a raincheck."

"Oh, ok, maybe tomorrow then?"

"We'll see." She replied before she walked away from him. 'Sorry Jaune, but I've got a bigger dick waiting for me. Just gotta make sure Yang doesn't see me.'

"Ruby, where are you?" She heard her sister call, make her pale. "Zwei needs more food, where did you hide the cans?"

'Crap!' She thought before using her Semblance to speed down the hall and out while heading to the forest. 'Sorry Yang, but I've got some Ursa's to find~'

She looked around and tried whistling out loud. "Hey, any Grimm around?"

"Ruby?" Called a male's voice as Ren stepped out from behind one of the trees.

"Ren? What are you doing here?!"

"I was just collecting some herbs for my drink, but what are you doing here?"

"N-Nothing." She quickly said while looking away.

"Ok… well we should probably go, I got what I need and you don't even have crescent rose with you."

"No need to worry about me, I'll be fine on my own."

"Are you sure? What exactly do you plan to do here anyway?" He asked suspiciously.

"Why are you so worried?" She frowned. "I'm free to do what I want without having to get talked to like I need to tell you."

"Whoa, I was just asking because I'm your friend, and it doesn't make sense to come here without a weapon, especially you." He said before hearing some twigs snapping and growls.

'Damn it! I just wanted some fucking time, but now he's gonna ruin it all.' She thought in annoyance. "Look, I appreciate you being worried, but I can handle myself with or without a weapon."

"Ruby, I've seen Jaune beat you weaponless, you rely a lot on crescent rose." He raised an eyebrow before turning towards the sounds while not seeing Ruby scowling while clenching her hands.

'Damn it, he's getting to suspicious, what do I do, I don't have a weapon on me so I can't knock him out, and I can't kill him since he's my friend, can't convert him since he's not a girl, what do I do?' She thought before they spotted a few Ursas who saw them and growled. 'I can't let him kill them either, I can't! I want those Ursa's dick, I need it!'

"Hang on Ruby, I'll take care of them." Ren brought his weapons out, leading to the Grimm growling more.

"No, don't!" She cried as she jumped at him, catching him by surprise. "Don't kill them!"

"Ruby, what are you doing, those are Grimm!" He tried shaking her off as the Ursa moved towards them with her holding on.

"Please, don't hurt him, he's my friend!"

"What?" Ren spoke before the Grimm stopped as they heard a loud hissing sound that made them stand up and catch the two hunters off guard. "Ruby, what is that, why are the Ursa moving like that?"

"I don't know." She replied, only for them to hear movement coming from the deeper forest before they saw a large figure moving towards them that seemed like a King Taijitu, but something was off. The heads were much smaller and it looked like they had human bodies on each end, specifically female ones.

The heads hissed and looked at the humans with Ruby stepping back.

"Wait, I've never seen a Grimm like that around here. It must be a new breed!" Spoke Ruby in what sounded like excitement. 'They look human...wait, Nora said changes would happen to us...is this what will happen to us, we eventually turn into Grimm, living forever like them?'

Ren aimed his weapons with the new Grimm looking at him and hissed out before they lunged right as he opened fire and jumped back. "Ruby get out of here! I'll hold them off!"

She blinked and frowned before she ran over and slammed into Ren's back, making him fall forward, just as the new Grimm lashed out and wrapped their body around him tightly.

"Ruby! Why, why did you do that!?" He cried as the heads moved closer to him. "Ruby, help me!"

"Ren...I already have." She smiled darkly as the two heads hissed at Ren before they started moving back into the deep forest without letting go. "You'll understand in time."

"Ruby? Ruby, please no! Ruby!" He cried as the Grimm moved deeper and deeper, his cries becoming fainter and fainter until she couldn't hear him anymore.

"Nora might get mad later, but right now I don't care." She looked at the Ursa and ran over with a smile. "Hey guys, I came by for some fun, just don't tell Yang."

They just huffed as they got closer to her.

"Heh, that's what I like to hear." She chuckled as she took off her clothes. 'So, will I eventually turn into a Grimm if I keep this up?'

The Ursas moved right up to her with her seeing their dicks rise out from their groins which made her stare with a little drool while forgetting what she was thinking. 'Dick now, thinking later, come to mama!'

She grabbed both and started rubbing them while sticking her tongue out and started licking across one tip before moving to the next one.

"Ruby! Where are you? I know you're here young lady!"

Her eyes widened with the Ursa looking up and spotted Yang walking nearby. 'Oh no!'

"Ruby, come on, you know you're grounded! Don't make me count to ten!" She called before spotting her sister. "RUBY!"

"Uh...hey Yang?"

"You were grounded! What are you doing here?"

"Um...not being group fucked and watching Ren get carried away by a female King Taijitu?"

"I told you...wait what was that last part?"

"Um….nothing?"

"Ruby, did you just kill Ren?!"

"No! No no no! I didn't do that!"

"Then please explain to me what 'being carried off by a female king Taijitu' means, because it certainly sounds like you sicked a Taijutu on him! Oh god, Nora is going to kill you!"

"Hey I didn't do it! It just came out of the forest and carried him away! It didn't even look like the kind we've seen and fucked, this one actually looked like a human!"

"Still, for all we know it ate him! And if that's the case how come we haven't seen one yet?" She asked with a frown. "And do you really expect me to believe one King Taijitu was able to just capture Ren without you sabotaging him?"

"...I never said I DIDN'T sabotage him."

"RUBY!"

"Look, if you're so worried, they went that way, but I'm staying!" She huffed before she resumed licking the dicks. "Grounded or not, I ain't giving these Grimm dick up!"

"Ugh, look I will deal with you later, and trust me, I'll make sure you don't leave the room, but for now I need to find Nora's boy toy/best friend." She huffed before she took off running while Ruby tried sliding her mouth over one of the dicks getting a growl from the Ursa.

'Damn it Ruby, if anything happens to Ren it will be my head on the chopping block!' Thought the blonde brawler as she raced through the forest. She passed by other Grimm and tried to keep from stopping to have her own fun. "Sorry, I'll come back once I'm done!" She called longingly.

She kept on going before she stopped at what looked like an open cave. "Ren! Are you in there, snake Grimm? Come on, give me some sign you're not dead!"

Her response came from a loud hiss along with numerous other sounds that were similar to Grimm sounds, but these felt off.

"Ren?" She called as she began to enter the cave. 'Ok, Grimm won't hurt me, I have that mark that Nora talked about, right?'

"Yang!" Ren's voice called out before he was cut off by a loud hiss.

"Ren!" Yang ran deeper inside and heard the sounds get louder before she reached an open cavern and felt eyes all around her. "Ren? Are you in here?"

"Yang, over he-mph!"

She turned her head and started to move, but started to see figures rising out from the darkness and moved near her, and when they got close enough, her eyes widened in shock.

"Sweet Dust...This is...this is...wow." She muttered and looked at all the figures before spotting the female Taijitu with Ren, but one of the heads moved right up against his. "Uh, excuse me?"

"Go….away." Hissed one of the heads. "He's...ours…"

"Wow, you can speak too? Damn." She remarked with a whistle. "Ruby was right, you...all of you, are definitely a new kind of Grimm."

"That's because we are the experiments, the leftovers… and your future."

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"Surely you've felt yourself slowly changing, you won't be like us for many, many years, but the more you stay with the Grimm, the more like them you become."

"...damn." She muttered in shock as Ren broke the kiss with the head.

"Yang! You gotta get the others, now!"

"Hang on Ren, just a sec." She held her hand up and crossed her arms. "So what you're saying is...that the more we fuck them, the more we'll become them?"

"Not full Grimm, but close, like us." Said another figure. "Think of it as the next step in evolution, the full beasts, they came from the pits, we, we are different."

"Yang, what's going on? What do you mean?" Asked Ren as she turned to him and chuckled.

"Well I don't wanna spoil the surprise, especially since it's a huge secret, so let me check something." She looked back at the Grimm. "Will the same thing happen to him?"

"Yes, but he will be male, as long as none of you enter the pits you will be a mix… why do you ask?"

"Well because the girl who got me and my pals involved in all this? Yeah, she's a close friend of him, so here's what I propose. You all work your magic, give him a taste of the goodies, then let him go back to the school so no one gets suspicious."

"We have been here for hundreds of years, they will just blame his disappearance on the regulars, why would we let him go?"

"Because, if you do I'll bring back another male along with Ren here." She smirked. "After all, what's better than one guy than two? Heck, if this goes off without a hitch, I could probably get you dozens more."

"... do you promise?" Asked another figure with anticipation.

"Yup, after all, if the guys are gonna join the party, we might as well invite everyone." She smirked darkly.

"Hmmm…."

"Yang, what's going on? You're not making any sense."

"...alright, we accept."

"Great, just make sure he can walk when you're done. Ren, as for what's going on? Let's just say I made sure you got lucky tonight~" She winked before turning and walked away. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a few Ursa to keep me company."

"Yang, wait, what are you talking about? Yang? YANG!" He cried as the black head of the Grimm snake wrapped her arms around him with a grin.

(Later)

"SAY WHAT?!" Nora was stunned at Yang while Ruby was pouting on her bed. "There's no way that happened!"

"It totally did, I swear. Sorry Nora, but Ren lost his virginity to a Grimm, not you." Chuckled Yang with a grin.

"Huh, well no harm no foul." She shrugged. "I actually didn't mind if he lost it to another girl, but if he's part of this too, this changes everything."

"Yeah, apparently we're going to turn into Grimm people." Said Blake as she read from her book. "I wonder if we'll remember who we use to be."

"Maybe, the people in the cave were pretty lucid and some could even talk!"

"I told you so." Huffed Ruby. "And then you come back and take away my Ursa!"

"You were grounded for a reason! Now that I can't trust you you're staying with me until I say otherwise, that and wearing this." Said Yang with a grin as she held up a child harness and leash.

"What?! No way hosay!"

"Ruby, it's either this or getting tied to your bed, you need to learn your lesson, plus some public humiliation never hurt anyone before."

"I'm not a baby!"

"Ruby, just do it." Sighed Weiss with her hair looking more whiter than usual while her clothes had a darker tone to it. "The sooner you listen the sooner it's over with and you can run free and go wild."

"Right, and if you keep this up I might tell Miss Goodwich you've been running off to vale, then she might make the harness part of your uniform~" Yang sang with a massive grin.

"Augh, you're so mean!" Pouted Ruby wit a frown.

"So… there are more of these humanized Grimm in this cave?" Asked Nora with a grin.

"Yup, dozens. And I already told them I might be willing to get them more goodies if Ren came back in one piece."

"Oh, I think we can do better than that." Said Nora with a grin as the others looked at her in confusion. "The Vytal festival is coming up, right? Tons of unarmed people a stone's throw away from the forest?"

"Wait...are you saying what I think you're saying?" Asked Blake whose ears seemed like they were turning white at the tips.

"Yes I am, why just give our new friends a few people when we can show everyone the joy we've found!" Nora said, the tips of her hair looking like they were made of snow.

"It's risky." Spoke Weiss. "We'd have to be careful they actually come back and don't act too suspicious or tell anyone or we're all in trouble."

"Oh no, I don't mean take them to our new friend, I say we bring the Grimm to them!"

"Wait...WHAT!?"

"Yeah, that way everyone can see how great it is!"

"Nora, that is crazy, this is a school for huntsman, the Grimm would be slaughtered!"

"Hmmm, you're right….what if we get beacon converted first? That way we can protect them!"

"Ok, you have a good idea." Spoke Blake. "And I'm all for it, but here's something else. First we convert Beacon so one of the major schools is taken care of, then we have some of the teams from the other kingdoms feel the same kind of pleasure and tell them to get others to do the same? That way if they get caught, the kingdom's leader will just think it's a small number compared to all of us and we won't get blamed."

"Yep, plus that way we can convince other regular people too! And once everyone knows they won't fear the Grimm anymore!" She laughed with an eye twitch making Weiss raise an eyebrow and sigh.

"Ok, so then we merely need to take it a step at a time. So, if Ren does make it back, who do we give them next?"

"Isn't it obvious? We'll have Pyrrha lead Jaune there without knowing what's gonna happen."

"Uh, Nora?" Spoke Ruby. "Pyrrha isn't like us."

"Huh? She isn't? Ok, new plan, I'll take them into the forest on a 'rescue' mission, and once I give them Jaune I'll take Pyrrha to have fun too."

"Then we work on the other students." Spoke up Blake while closing her book. "But question, what do we do if they don't let Ren go?"

"Simple, we start breaking kneecaps! Ren's my friend and teammate, I can't just leave him there, he needs to make me pancakes!" She grinned making a fist with the girls sweat dropping.

"Nora, I think you have an addiction."

"Don't worry, it's only a problem if I don't get them!" She laughed while Ruby saw Zwei looking at them from the doorway, but didn't come in and just stared at them.

"Hey Zwei, here boy." Called Ruby with a smile.

"Grrr." He growled at her while crouching.

"Huh? What's wrong? Is there a cat outside again?"

"Arf arf!" He barked before turning and took off running.

"Zwei, where are you going, come back!" Ruby cried as she tried to take chase after the dog, but was stopped by Yang. "Yang, what are you doing?"

"I'm stopping you from getting him spooked." She frowned. "Look, I think he's smelling something off about us, and he might be thinking we're like the Grimm, which means if you chase after him he might think you're attacking him."

"What?! But I would never hurt Zwei!"

"We know that, but he doesn't." Spoke up Weiss. "The Grimm's scent is probably confusing him and he doesn't know if we're still the same or not. Honestly we were lucky he didn't act like that sooner."

"Then we need to fix this, I can't have Zwei hating me, I can't!"

"Relax Ruby, you let me take care of that." Spoke up Blake surprisingly. "I might have an idea to fix this, but I won't explain how."

"As for me, I'm gonna start-" Nora started before they heard a loud banging on the door.

"Nora, open up." Came Ren's voice.

"Ren!" Nora cheered as she raced towards the door and swung it open. She saw the man looking frazzled and tired, but like usual. "You're back!"

"Is Yang in here? I need to talk to her."

"Yeah, she's in here. So, how was it?" She asked as he stepped in.

"Hold that thought." He walked over to the blond and pulled out a syrup bottle. "Yang, do you know what this is?"

"Um, syrup, why?" She asked as she began to get a bad feeling.

"Good." He squeezed it with maple syrup gushing out and hit her in the face and hair making the girl's eyes widen. "Because now you're wearing it."

"REN! What was that for?!" She cried out in anger.

"For leaving me there! You didn't even try to help!" He frowned and tossed the bottle to the side. "Do you know how it felt? To be tied up and unable to move while they milked me dry? I thought I was going to lose part of myself in there!"

"But it was good, wasn't it Ren?" She asked with a small grin as she headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

He was silent and groaned before looking at Nora who was grinning. "Nora, this might seem much, but if you happen to sick a pair of giant Grimm on her, I want to know so I can see her get used as a literal fleshlight."

"Oh trust me, I just found another Deathstalker in a cave that would be perfect for her~" Nora chuckled darkly.

"So you're perfectly fine?" Asked Blake.

"I literally have several bite marks around my neck from those two and I think my legs are numb, but other than that I'm ok." He remarked calmly. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go get something to drink before I collapse from dehydration."

"Ok, good luck." She waved as he walked out of the room and let out a giggle. "Seems we just need two more down and then the big fun starts."

"If you say so, I just hope the teachers don't find out before it's to late."

(Later)

"Hey Jaune, Pyrrha, let's go for a walk." Smiled Nora.

"A walk? To where?" Asked Jaune as he looked up from his comic book in confusion.

"To the forest, nothing serious." Ren said as he stood next to her.

"The forest? Well, if you want to, but we should grab out weapons first." Pyrrha said as she scratched her head.

"Oh relax, we won't be there long, just long enough to get some fresh air." Nora waved off.

"Besides, Nora found some ruins we didn't get to see last time, and I didn't see any signs of recent Grimm activity there."

"Well...maybe a quick walk couldn't hurt." Spoke Pyrrha.

"Great, now let's go, we don't have much time before the sun goes down."

With that, Team JNPR headed out of the school and down to the forest, all the while Ren and Nora shared a quick glance.

'I take Jaune and you take Pyrrha?' Ren asked wordlessly as Nora nodded.

"So are these ruins far?" Asked Jaune.

"Actually there's two of them, to save time me and Renny are going to take each of you to one of them!"

"You didn't say that earlier." Pyrrha pointed out.

"It must have slipped our mind, sorry about that." Ren said as he began to lead Jaune away from the girls.

"Come on Pyrrha, let's find our ruins first." Beamed Nora.

"If you say so, but why can't we just see them together?" Wondered the spartan curiously.

"Think of it like a game. Girls vs boys, whoever finds their ruins first wins."

"Ok… well, I guess we better hurry then." She said with a shrug.

"Thatta girl." She said with a grin. 'Who should I start her out with, maybe a nice Ursa?'

"Hey Ren, I'm curious about something."

"What is it Jaune?" Ren asked as they made their way to the cave.

"Why did you dye that pink strand white?"

"Nora said she liked it that way, why do you care?"

"No reason it's just… odd to see you like that."

"Trust me, you'll see a lot of weirder stuff today, I can guarantee that." He muttered with a smile as they entered the cave.

"If you say so...so is the ruin in this cave? Do you have a flashlight on you?" He asked as he looked for his scroll in order to use the flashlight feature.

"No need, just follow me."

"Ok, just one second, I want to make sure I don't trip on any rocks." He spoke looking around, unaware of red eyes spotting the two.

"Yeah...also, quick question what kind of Grimm do you prefer?" Ren asked as he noticed the eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing, I was just curious, just walk over here Jaune, the ruins need a special phrase to open up and they only open up to one person at a time, ok?"

"Special phrase?"

"Yes, you just have to stand there on that large rock and then say 'fresh meat' and the entrance will open up."

"...are you sure?"

"Positive."

"...really?"

"Of course, now go ahead, I already did it once, and I want you to have the experience of opening them."

"...I really feel like you're messing with me, but fine." He remarked before walking over and climbed on the rock while looking around. "Uh..fresh meat?"

"Fresh….meat!" Cried a voice behind him before something tackled Jaune to the ground.

"OOF!" He let out hitting the ground. "Ugh, who just tackled me, is this a prank Ren?"

"No, but it's something much better." He grinned.

"Huh? What are you talking ab-aaahhhh!" He cried as a glowing stinger rubbed against his face. "R-Ren, there's a Deathstalker in here!"

"Among others, have fun." He waved before stepping back.

"Huh? What do you mean?!" He cried in confusion.

"You'll see." He chuckled darkly. 'I wonder how Nora's doing.'

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! AH!" Moaned Pyrrha, currently on all fours as a Deathstalker pinned her down with it's girth stuffing her, and a noticeable lack of a stinger on its tail while Nora watched.

"Wow Pyrrha, he really likes you, huh?" Chuckled the valkyrie with a grin. "Either that or he wants payback after losing his stinger."

"Ah AH!" Moaned the redhead, unable to form any words as the Deathclaw just hissed.

"See? Didn't I say this dick would be WAY better than Jaune's?"

"I-It's….more!" She moaned, her face as red as her hair.

"Come on, be more specific." Teased Nora. "Come on, I know you can talk, or is it just so good you can't even form words?"

"Too….b-big!" Pyrrha let out while gritting her teeth. "I...I...I'm gonna split apart!"

"No you won't, but you might not be able to walk for awhile." Called Nora with a grin.

The Deathstalker let out a loud hiss while moving faster.

"Oh, looks like he's getting ready to paint your insides a new coat of black."

"W-What? I don't think I'm re-ahh!" She cried before the scorpion grimm shot his load inside her. She opened her mouth wide while feeling her stomach expand while the rest of it gushed out around the dick making her eyes roll into her head.

"Wow, out for the count after only one round? Well in fairness she did take it from a Deathstalker." Chuckled Nora as the Grimm moved back, pulling it's dick out as it's sperm gushed out on the ground with Pyrrha falling down and panting with a glazed expression. "Thanks big guy, I'll take care of it from here."

The Deathstalker just roared as it began to approach her.

(Later)

"Well, you looked like you had fun." Remarked Ren carrying Jaune on his back while looking at Nora who was wobbling and had a little cum around her face.

Yeah...same with you, are those some new bite marks?" She asked as she dragged Pyrrha by her legs.

"A little, luckily Jaune got most of the attention." He answered as they started heading back to Beacon. "So, what Grimm?"

"Deathstalker, the one from initiation, you?"

"Same, guess these two have more in common than we thought."

"Yep, though I had to clean Pyrrha up a bit, it really made a mess on her." Chuckled Nora looking at her friend. "So...did the girls get a little taste themselves or was it just Jaune?"

"Honestly I was a bit tired but they ambushed me when I tried to back away." He sighed. "At least this went off without a hitch."

"Yeah, so who should we bring here next?"

(Later)

"Here we are gang, the Vytal festival." Smiled Ruby looking up at the stadium. "I never thought we'd finally make it. I'm so excited!"

"Yeah, it's going to be amazing, I can't wait to win this thing!" Yang cheered.

"I just can't wait till Nora's plan works." Spoke Blake while helping Weiss stand up straight since she seemed different. "Maybe you should let us do most of the fighting in the first round."

"Nonsense, I'm perfectly capable of fighting." She frowned.

"But Weiss, I don't think that Lancer would be happy if the eggs broke." Spoke Ruby. "Or you for that matter."

"Yeah, you sure seemed happy, and I mean REAL happy." Smirked Yang making Weiss glare.

"Shut up, it's not my fault, how was I supposed to know they laid eggs?! At least we aren't going completely Grimm yet." She muttered as she looked at her friends, their skin pale as snow as most of their hair had turned white by now.

"As long as you keep it down we'll be fine." Spoke Blake as they walked to the stadium. "Just don't expect us to call you queen Weiss or I'll let Yang carry you."

"Oh ha ha, at least I'm not wearing a collar to hide my hickeys or wearing a leash Ruby."

Said girl blushed and crossed her arms. "Oh yeah? Well...uh….you're looking pudgy around the cheeks!"

Weiss gasped and glared at her while Team JNPR walked over. "Oh don't give me that, you're the one eating from that secret cookie stash of yours when you think we're all asleep."

"Am not! That's Yang!"

"Hey guys, what's up?" Called Nora with a smile, the ginger brawler looking similar to team RWBY with a few black spots on her arms.

"Weiss here acting like a real Snow Queen." Joked Yang. "All because she got knocked up by a Lancer."

"SHUT UP!"

"Aw, don't be so mad Weiss. You'll be the first one out of our gaggle of pals to do that. Why I've been trying to do that for a LONG time, but still no dice!"

"I wonder if they'll come out as Lancers or a hybrid?" Wondered Jaune before a female cleared their voice behind them.

"Children, shouldn't you be getting to the locker rooms to get ready?" Glynda said as she crossed her arms.

"You're right Miss Goodwitch, we'll do that right now." Spoke up Ren quickly.

"Good, and I certainly hope you all got enough sleep, no late night trips to the forest last night?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, her shirt sleeve moving up a bit to show a blackened bite mark.

"Not at all, we all skipped on it, didn't we guys?" Ruby said as she looked at her friends. 'I still can't believe we got Miss Goodwitch in on the action!'

"Can't say the same for ONE of us." Spoke Weiss looking at Yang.

"Hey, don't look at me miss eggs, at least I can fight."

"No fighting from any of you unless it's in the tournament." spoke Glynda. "And remember to keep it down on you know what, if we're going to get the teams from the other kingdoms involved, then it must be done without suspicion. Ozpin can only buy into the white hair as a sign of respect for him for so long."

"Right sorry, but what do we do about him when the time comes, he's pretty strong, right?" Whispered Pyrrha.

"Leave that to me, just focus on making sure no one is killed when I give the signal, got it?"

All of them nodded before heading to a bullhead with Nora huffing.

"I already know the plan inside and out, you bring one teacher in and suddenly she thinks she's the boss."

"Relax Nora, she's just being careful." Spoke Jaune. "Besides, she's used to being in charge, I'm pretty sure you and team RWBY have seniority over her in this case, right?"

"Damn straight we do."

"Then don't worry, we have the Grimm in wait, the girls are hiding in the dorms waiting for their chance, our biggest concern is atlas' robots at the moment."

"Which is something I can work on." Spoke Pyrrha.

"Good idea, just...make sure not to hurt Penny that much, she's my friend." Said Ruby hesitantly.

"Don't worry Ruby, by the time the tournament's over, she'll feel right as rain." Chuckled Nora with her teeth looking slightly sharp as the ship started taking off.

(Timeskip)

"Is the coast clear Emerald?" Asked an exhausted Cinder, her clothes torn, charred, and her hair having dirt and twigs in it.

"Yeah, I think so." Replied the girl with barely any clothes on, just bits and pieces, while looking around the corner of a building.

"How the hell did this happen, was this part of the plan?" Muttered Mercury who was missing his shirt with his pants torn off to show his robotic legs and a pair of briefs that were barely holding together.

"Of course not. There's no way mistress Salem would keep something like this from us beforehand, we would have been told much sooner."

"Then how do you explain this, where the fuck did the Grimm come from, I know the white fang didn't bring most of them!"

"Shut up Mercury, you're gonna give away our position." Hissed Emerald.

"Oh like it even matters. We're all gonna end up like the rest before we make it out of here alive."

"No we won't, we just need to get to the bullhead and then we can get to Salem, away from these...these perverted Grimm and figure out what to do next."

"Then let's go." Spoke Cinder before they heard moaning making them quickly move to the shadows. Right as they did a Nuckleeve rode past, Glynda riding the human half with a moan. "I still don't get why the Grimm would do something...like this."

"And what's with the human looking ones, I swear a female Boarbatusk tried to tackle me earlier."

Emerald looked around the corner and gestured them to follow before they headed down the street. "Come on, I have an illusion around us but it won't do us any good if anyone looks this way for too long."

The three made their way and turned the corner, only to see Blake and Neon, both naked and getting fucked by a Manticore and Sphinx Grimm respectively.

"Oh fuck! This is the best part ever!"

"Nyeah! This is like, totally the best!" moaned Neon with drool escaping her mouth as the trio quickly moved the other way.

"Wrong way." Muttered Cinder with a frown before they spotted what looked like Yang currently on a Ursa's stomach and bobbing her head on it's dick while using her breasts at the same time. "Damn it, why do they have to do this in the street?"

"I don't know, maybe we should try going through the sewers?"

"No you idiot, then we would be in close quarters, decreasing our ability to fight back, not to mention we wouldn't be able to see where we come out, we could pop out in the middle of a massive Beowolf orgie!" Hissed Emerald.

"Then you come up with something!" He snapped while Yang moaned and swirled her tongue around the tip.

"Maybe we should try to just run for it?" Suggested Emerald.

'Damn, they're everywhere, what should we do…' Wondered Cinder, not listening to her subordinates. 'We can only get so far on foot, and we'd stand out too much out here in the opening.' She thought as she looked at Yang's white hair before getting an idea. 'Wait, if we blend in then it will be fine! Mercury practically looks the part with his hair, maybe if me and Emerald could temporarily dye ours we'll be safe?'

"Cinder, I have an idea, but first, how expandable is Mercury?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Frowned the boy. "You thinking of ditching me?"

"More like duct taping a boom box to your chest and having you lead them away, why?"

"Up yours Emerald! I say we toss you to one of those Nevermore and let it fly away with you, you've already got the hair of a bird brain, might as well live the dream."

"Fuck you asshole!"

"Screw you!"

"Shut up both of you, once we get out of here you two can have sex later, we need to focus." Cinder cut in with them blushing. "Right now me and Emerald need white dye to try and blend in. Mercury your hair should be good enough without attracting attention, then we can sneak past without any of them noticing."

"Wait, really?"

"Yes, we already look like we've had wild sex, a bit of white hair and we'll look like everyone else, just groan a bit, limp like you got fucked stupid and we MIGHT just get out of this in one piece."

"Well...it's worth a shot." Admitted Mercury.

"Can't be any worse then what we've already tried."

With that the three moved away while spotting a store and rushed over. "Hurry and see what you can find Emerald, Mercury, you stand guard, tell us if anything's coming."

"I think a lot of things have already but ok." He remarked looking outside as they moved and spotted what looked like Weiss near the fountain, currently getting fucked by a Lancer with several more nearby.

"Fuck! If you're going to put more eggs in me than at least move faster!"

'Ugh, this place is just getting weirder and weirder...and does she have wings on her back?' He thought rubbing his eyes when he saw a pair of wings similar to the Lancer's twitch from her back. As he looked at her closer he also noticed a pair of antenna on her forehead along with what looked like a crown made from bone. 'Definitely messed up.'

"More, more, give your queen more!" She moaned out feeling eggs slowly getting pushed into her with Mercury turning away.

'Ugh, I think I'm gonna hurl!' He thought covering his mouth as Cinder and Emerald came back with some bottles.

"We got the dye, but there wasn't a sink we could use, we need to move, is the coast clear?"

"Something tells me miss 'queen' over there is gonna be too busy to see us."

"So it's clear of Grimm?"

"More or less, just a few Lancers fucking the Schnee chick."

"Gross."

"Agreed, now come on, I think I saw a restroom with a sink over down the street."

The three headed out while trying to avoid looking, but when they reached the next corner they saw several Goliaths down the street huddling close together.

"Shit, Goliath's, really?!" Whispered Mercury. "What are they even doing?"

"Something tells me, them."

"Them wha- oh….oh damn." He muttered spotting four naked girls in between the Grimm, all of them from Team NDGO and naked, who were currently licking at one of the Grimm's huge dick like their life depended on it.

"And that is why I want to get the hell out of here." Muttered Emerald. "The LAST thing I wanna see is how any of those girls plan on taking that thing inside them."

"I don't know and I don't care, let's just go." Hissed Cinder.

The group kept going and managed to reach the restroom. "Mercury, stay outside, this should only take a moment."

"I figured." He said with a sigh as Cinder and Emerald entered the bathroom. 'Sure, just leave me out here with no cover, I'll be JUST fine.'

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Fuck me! Fuck me harder!"

'Ugh, who is screaming now?!' He turned and spotted Ciel on all fours and currently getting fucked by a Boarbatusk.

"Harder, harder, come on, I said harder!" She moaned with lust filled eyes. "I wanna feel every inch stuffing my cunt!"

"Cinder, are you almost done in there?"

"Not yet."

'Damn it, how long does it take to dump dye on your head?!'

"Hey….handsome~"

Mercury paled hearing a voice and slowly turned his head. Leaning against the wall next to him was a tall Grimm that looked like a female human mixed with a Creep who was grinning at him. "H-Hey...beautiful?"

"Are you...busy~?" She asked as she inched closer to him.

"Um, I kind of am, I'm really tired and waiting for my friends." He said nervously. 'Keep it cool Mercury, maybe she'll back off?'

"Oh?" She moved over making him gulp and back up.

"Yeah, sorry, plus I don't think it would work, um uh… ah! My injury doesn't exactly make it easy to...you know…" 'Playing the disabled card, that'll work for sure.'

"Really? This is unfortunate….maybe I can help, I can wait until you're ready~"

"No, I'm ok, really." He said as he looked around. "You know, I think I saw a few guys hiding in the sewer who haven't lost their virginity yet, I think one of them might really like you."

"Oooh, that sounds...delicious~" She said as she licked her lips. "Thanks for the tip handsome….look me up when you can do it, ok?"

"Sure, I'll give you a shout." He replied as she walked past him while he gulped. 'Hurry up you two!'

"Thanks, see you later." She chuckled as she walked away.

He looked inside and saw Cinder and Emerald coming out with their hair now looking completely white. "Took you two long enough, one of those things almost got me." He hissed with a frown.

"Well if we didn't do this right then we'd all be fucked." Frowned Emerald.

"Whatever, now where do we go Cinder?"

"We take an empty street and get out of here, then we book it to any vehicle that's still working."

"Got it, now let's go." Mercury said as they began to quickly run down the street, giving any Grimm human pair their distance lest they get dragged in.

"Ok, now remember, just ask sore and like you're one of them if you get spotted."

"Right, got it." Emerald said with a nod. When they turned around the corner that's when they saw Ruby currently bouncing on a Beowolf's dick with another one thrusting into her ass, not to mention they spotted….Neo getting fucked by a Griffon?!

'They got Neo?! Damn, she was a useful pawn… what is wrong with that other girl, does she have a tail?'

"Oh Dust! More! I want more!" Moaned Ruby with a tail wagging while nearby, Zwei was barking, but his dark fur seemed slightly paler than usual. Ruby also seemed to be sporting a pair of wolf ears with her fingernails being sharp bone white claws. "Knot me again! I wanna make puppies!"

"...let's keep moving, we can't afford to stop until we're safe."

"Yeah." Nodded Mercury while they ehard Neo moaning to the Griffon with her tongue hanging out. "I just can't believe they even got Neo."

"FUCK ME! FUCK ME LIKE A REAL WHORE!" Screamed said girl, surprising all of them, not at the language, but the fact she actually spoke.

"I thought she was a mute, right? That wasn't just me?"

"No, this is actually a surprise to us to Mercury."

"Wait, we need to focus. The more we stay, the more we're likely to get-"

Right then they were cut off by a loud roar before a figure dropped to the ground in front of them. They turned and saw them stand up to show a grinning Nora.

"Well well well, look at what we have here."

"...Three tired people?" Mercury said nervously.

"No, three people who need a nice time. Don't worry, I can fix that." She let out a loud whistle using her fingers before they heard growls and saw a dozen Creeps run up next to her. "I think these guys are more….your style." She remarked pointing at Emerald.

"W-Whoa there, easy, we've already been changed and we're tired, see the hair?!"

"Oh don't make me laugh. You really think I wouldn't know the difference between dyed hair and regular hair? Besides, the Grimm never told me you guys were like us." she chuckled. "They've never fucked any of you, at least, not YET."

"Um...can I get a pass? I'm not exactly on the same level as everyone else." Mercury asked, pointing at his legs. 'It worked once, maybe it'll work again?'

"No need to worry, we have someone who can fix that." She snapped her fingers before another finger came landing beside her. This one being Penny, only her eyes were yellow and seemed like she was twitching with black smoke coming from her. "This little lady here can help get you up, and just in time for the girls too, they're in need of fresh meat."

"W-Wait, my legs won't hold up against a Grimm!" He said as he and Emerald began to back up nervously.

"N-N-No problem!" Spoke Penny with a smile while she and the Creeps moved towards them. "I have t-t-ools to f-f-f-fix that!"

'I'm not staying to find out how!' Thought Mercury before he turned and began to run.

"Mercury! You asshole!" Yelled Emerald, only to get knocked down by the Creeps who tore the rest of her clothes off with their mouths.

"I-I-I will go get my p-p-patient now! I am comba-comba-combat ready!" Spoke Penny before she brought out her swords and used them as jets to propel her after him while Nora turned to Cinder.

"And then there was one, and don't worry, I have someone special for you." She chuckled.

Cinder narrowed her eyes before flash forging a bow with arrows pulled back and took aim at her. "You can forget it. There's no way I'm going to turn into a slut because of some common Grimm."

"That's the thing, this isn't a common Grimm!" She laughed as she raised her arms into the air. "This fella is one of a kind!"

"Sorry, but I have to get back to mistress Salem, the queen of the Grimm." She said as she let loose an arrow. 'Come to think of it Salem has white hair too, does that mean...no, that's impossible, right?'

Nora grinned wider before pulling out her new hammer and smashed the arrow and wagged her finger as a shadow moved over them. "Now now, if you're too feisty with this one, he might just break you."

"Huh?" Cinder said as she looked up before paling. "No….no no no no, no way!"

"Yes way!" Laughed Nora before the Grimm landed with a crash and spread out it's wings. "Say hello to the Wyvern!"

"...Nope! Nope nope nope, fuck no, I am not fuckng that thing, I don't even think I can!"

"Not with that kind of attitude~"

"It's not a matter of attitude, that thing is the size of Beacon academy and I'm a normal sized human, how the fuck is that going to work?!"

"Well let's ask him." Nora looked up at the large dragon. "Hey big boy! What do you think?"

He let out a loud roar that made Cinder stumble back with Nora giggling.

"You may not have heard that, but he says you got a pretty face and needs some REAL good help. After all, you have no idea how pent up he is after waking up from underneath that mountain. Congrats! You get to help him unwind, lucky."

"HOW?! Unless it has the smallest dick of all time I can't fuck it, help it, hell I doubt I could do anything to him, what are you envisioning right now?!"

"I won't need to envision it here soon~" She sang as the Wyvern started stepping towards Cinder who began to see a tall pink structure rising up making her pale. "'Cause he's about to make it happen."

"Oh no no no no no….not today Satan, not today." She muttered to herself as she turned around and began to walk away. "I've done some shit, but I refuse to do this, I'm drawing the line here, fuck all of you, I'm out!"

"Aw, don't be like that, he really likes you, you'll hurt his feelings." Nora said with a frown.

"Fuck his feelings and fuck you!" She said as she flipped them off as the Wyvern got closer.

"Oh silly, you won't fuck me, you'll fuck him!" Laughed Nora as the Grimm roared out as Cinder took off running as it took flight. "Have fun you two!"

"Fuck yo- ah! Get off of me!"

"Now then, where was that Beringel?" Muttered Nora as two bear ears popped up on her head.

While that insanity went on, we cut way over to where Salem herself was in her castle before she blinked and turned her head.

"Hmm...I don't know why, but I feel both pity and envy for Cinder."


	118. Chapter 118

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 118

Sequel to chapter 100

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Veronica was vacuuming the floor while humming a happy tune. She lifted the couch to get under it while also using an extra pair of arms coming from her back to clean the windows. "There we go, all nice and tidy." She said putting the couch down and retracted her arms. She looked up at the clock and was confused. "3:01? That can't be right. Master Sheldon should have been home by now."

She moved to the window and peaked out, but didn't see him coming to the house. "Where could he be?" She wondered. The right side of her head before a mic and Antenna came out. She then tried calling his phone, but there was no answer. "Oh dear, I hope nothing bad has happened. Maybe I should try tracking his phone."

Her eyes lit up before she started to stretch out her reach to his phone.

*DING*

"Aha, found it. Wait, he's still at school?" she remarked. "Oh I hope those bully's didn't lock him in a locker again." she tapped her chin and pondered. "Perhaps I should try and see if he needs help. I'll just be quick there and locate Master Sheldon and then get him back home before anyone can see us."she said before heading out. Her feet then changed to rockets before she took flight.

It took just a few minutes before she landed near the school and ducked into a bush before running a scan around her. She wasn't worried about getting caught personally, but for some reason Sheldon wanted her to remain hidden. She didn't detect any students near her and used her speed to head into the hall and tiptoed around while keeping her eyes peeled. She followed her tracking systems before hearing Sheldon scream. "Master!"

She used her rockets and zoomed around a few corners before crashing right through a door and fell on her face, skidding a few feet over the floor.

"Veronica?" Sheldon spoke before she looked up and saw him covering one of his eyes.

"Master Sheldon!" She spoke jumping to her feet. "Are you alright? I heard you scream."

"Master Sheldon?" Spoken Brit sitting next to her cousin. "Tiff did you hear that as well?"

"Sure did, I just ain't believein' it." Tiff replied as the two stood up.

"Master, what happened to your eye?"

Sheldon groaned while the cousins approached "These two were spraying their Perfume and it got in my eye."

"Will you be ok? Should I run home and get some eye drops?" she questioned as Brit and Tiff looked her over

"No, I'll be fine. But what are you doing here?" he questioned pulling her away from the cousins, disliking the way they were eyeing her.

"You didn't come back home at the usual time and I grew worried, so I traced your phone back here and decided to be sure you weren't in any trouble."

"I'm in detention." He said pointing at the door which had the word DETENTION on it. "That's why I'm still here with these two and the others."

"Others?" she blinked before registering the other kids sitting at desks. Jenny, Brad, and Don Prima.

"Jenny? Is that the robot you mentioned Sheldon got?" whispered Brad.

"Yeah that's Veronica."

"Wow, she's kinda cute." Brad stated.

"For once I agree with you." Don added.

"Master why are you in detention?" Veronica questioned

"Well….I may or may not have accidentally burned the science teacher's wig off in class." He said before leaning in close. "And would you please stop calling me that? Before-"

"Well, well, well." Spoke Brit who chuckled. "Sheldon aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Yeah, and tell us your little 'friend's' name?" asked Tiff with a smirk. "Or would you prefer we call you 'Master' too?"

"Oh no." Sheldon whined.

"Oh how rude of me. My name is Veronica, I'm Master Sheldon's housekeeper."

The cousins snorted before they started

laughing.

"Oh man! This is rich!" Tiff cackled pounding her fist on the teachers desk.

"Who would have guessed that Sheldon gets his jollies by having his robots refer to him as Master!" Brit added while holding a hand close to her mouth.

Sheldon turned red with embarrassment and looked down with Veronica looking confused. "This is exactly why I wanted you to stay hidden. It gives people the wrong ideas when you call me Master."

"Really? But what else could it mean?"

"You don't wanna know." Sheldon stated he said before there was a knock on the window. They looked over and saw Brad's little brother Tucker.

"Tuck?" Brad got up and walked over before opening the window. "What are you doing here?"

"Can you lend me a $1.50? The Ice cream truck broke down around the block."

"You came all the way here just to get some money? Tuck, right now I'm in the detention."

"Aw come on Brad, the driver could get the truck fixed any time!"

"Ugh fine," he spoke up while reaching into his pocket. "But you owe me."

"Sweet! Thanks Brad." Tuck said, but as his brother was about to hand him the money a large shadow loomed over the school. It blocked out the windows making them look with confusion. "Uh Brad…"

"Yeah I see it too Tuck." Brad said as the others walked up. "Jenny?"

"I know, I've got a bad feeling about it too."

A beam of light shown from the object and down on the detention hall before the teens, Tuck and robots vanished from the room. When they reappeared the found themselves surrounded by space pirates.

Sheldon's eyes shrunk while Brit and Tiff yelped and hugged each other, Tuck and Brad yelled at the top of their lungs, and Don letting out a girly scream while waving his hands.

"Space pirates, oh you so picked the wrong robot girl to start a fight with." Jenny spoke.

"Oh no, not them again." whispered Sheldon in fear.

As the crew ran towards them, Jenny brought out her blades expecting a fight, but the pirates ran past her and grabbed sheldon

"Oh no, No!" Sheldon cried out before the others gasped as he was pulled towards them.

What happened next shocked them All. The pirates hugged him and started crying.

"CAPTAIN!" they cried out while holding him tight in their group hug while the others were left confused with Sheldon groaning from the grip

"Okay, okay! It's good to see you guys too!" Sheldon shouted trying to break free from their grasp. "Now please, need air!"

"Sorry captain, it's just so good to see you again." Spoke an alien that looked like a giant pudgy hamster.

"Uh, excuse me?" spoke Jenny tapping one of them on the shoulder. "Aren't we gonna, you know, get into a fight?"

"Easy Jenny, don't you remember these guys? They're my old pirate crew." Sheldon said before the pirates let him go. "You know, the ones you left me with for 15 years after you turned me into a baby with your mom's youth chamber?"

"Well of course I do, but we just got beamed up onto their ship and didn't know if they were looking for trouble or not."

"We be still workin' out some kinks with the matter transporter." Spoke a small three eyed crab with a pirate hat that hopped onto Sheldon's shoulder. "We just wanted the captain."

"Is anybody else confused right now?" Tiff questioned Brit and Don. "Because right now I'm totally lost."

"Well it's a pretty funny story." spoke Sheldon rubbing the back of his head.

"Do we look like we're laughing you twit?" glared Brit walking over to him. "Do you mean to tell us that it's because of you we're in this situation?" she questioned angrily before the pirates pointed their weapons at her making her chuckle nervously. "Then again who am I to complain, carry on."

"Well long story short, a big group of aliens wound up on Earth who went on to worship Jenny, which nearly lead to the sun being brought down on the planet, but Jenny stopped it and sent them back into space, with me on board. I tried getting back home, got stuck in space, and spent 75 years there doing odd jobs, one of them being the captain of a pirate crew. I left, got lost along the way back to earth, but when I got back Mrs. Wakeman used a machine to make me young, but thanks to Jenny I got a little over done so she gave me to these guys who raised, or rather Re-raised me for 15 years. So technically speaking I'm 105 years old."

Brit, Tiff, and Don were all slack jawed in shock with Jenny looking away embarrassed with Veronica stunned, Brad neutral, and Tuck just shrugging.

"So what's up guys? Why'd you abduct us?" Sheldon questioned.

"Look at what we found." Spoke a green lizard with a long neck and spines on his back handing a golden pyramid to Sheldon. He then pressed the top before it open and unfolded to reveal a series of complex and intricate markings and symbols.

"Oh wow. Is this what I think it is?" Sheldon questioned scanning the symbols.

"Ai captain, it took us a long time, but we finally found it."

"Ooh, is it a treasure map?" Brad questioned rising over in excitement.

"Not a treasure map," said Sheldon. "THE treasure map. You know the stories of the city of gold? Well this map leads straight to the PLANET of gold."

"Gold?" spoke Brit and Tiff with their attention grabbed with glints in their eyes.

"We find this Treasure and we can retire like Kings!" Spoke The hamster like alien. "What say ye captain? One last voyage with the crew?"

"Well...it DOES sound pretty tempting, but I'm not so sure." he spoke and looked over the map "Although it does sound better than detention, and it doesn't look like it'll take long if we follow the course."

"Well you can count me out." Don Said. "As tempting as it sounds, being surrounded by scurvy ridden Scalawags is not my idea of a good time. I demand you let me off this rickety tub at once."

The pirates looked at him with scowls and minutes later laid out a plank that went over the edge.

"There be only one way off a pirate ship boyo." Said the lizard alien pointing a sword at Don's back."Walk the plank!"

"Walk the plank! Walk the plank!" chanted the others waving their swords around.

Don looked down and saw Tremorton below the clouds before gulping and shuddered in terror.

"Uh Sheldon?" spoke up Brad. "Maybe you should tell them to maybe cut back?"

"No can do Brad, pirate law. You get on a pirate ship you either walk the plank or pay for your freedom." Sheldon shook his head and saw Jenny bringing her rockets out. "Wait Jenny! If you break pirate law they really WILL fight you! Not to mention kill us."

"Seriously, so we're prisoners?" Tuck questioned..

"Well if you think about it like a field trip from town, it's not too bad. What do you say Don? Help find the golden planet or end up as Street pizza?"

"W-Well, considering my options, a small road trip doesn't sound TOO bad."

"Alright boys looks like we're going on one last treasure hunt!" Sheldon called out.

"Hurray!" they cheered out while pulling the plank back with Don getting off it and moving away from the pirates and behind Brad nervously.

"We knew ye'd come around captain." Spoke a yellow squid like alien giving his hat to Sheldon. "We even saved your personal effects after you left, right in my-er YOUR quarters."

"Well if we're going on one last adventure, I guess being captain one last time makes sense." he said putting the hat on. He felt the familiar rush of power that came with the simple cloth hat. "Alright you bilge rats," he spoke in a serious tone. "There's going to be some changes around here. As of this moment my new first mate is going to be Veronica."

The pirates saw him point to her who gave a brief wave to them with a smile.

"Hello, nice to meet you all."

"And I don't wanna hear any griping about how she's a woman. I trust her with my life. Any objections?" He questioned and looked around but saw none. "Good. Now put the others you brought with me to work. Veronica with me." He said before he walked towards the stairs.

She followed after him with Brit and Tiff putting their hands on their hips.

"Work? I think that hats a little tight on his head." Tiff spoke. "We don't work."

"Indeed, we are far too busy with other things to even consider such a thing." Brit waved off.

Suddenly they were picked up by the hamster like alien.

"If you ain't workin' then you'll be the anchors. But if you do work we got the perfect job for a couple of gorgeous ladies like you." He finished with a smirk.

Brit gasped and covered her mouth for a moment. "Tiff do you know with means, they're going to strip us bare and have their wicked ways with us until our minds are broken!"

Tiff screamed in response. "No! I'm too young!"

"What!? No! I'm talking about serving wenches to bring us drinks." The alien holding them corrected. "We're pirates, but we're not PIRATES."

"Oh….well I feel embarrassed." Brit blushed and looked away while we cut to the captain's quarters as Sheldon walked in.

"Man feels like yesterday this use to be where I lived." he smiled while Veronica looked around noticing dust on most of everything.

"Not very clean are they?"

"Guess not." Sheldon said looking around in the chests.

"I'm still confused Master, you were a pirate? A criminal?"

"Well….yes and no. I mean to the galactic government I was, but they're all assholes who favor the rich. Aha, here they are." he remarked after opening a trunk while picking up a sword and unsheathed it to check the edge. The blade itself was black yet reflective.

"But Master, isn't it dangerous? I've read a little on what pirates are known to do."

"Yeah it's dangerous," he said puting the sword down then pulled out a royal blue coat with gold trim. "but my greatest weapon is right here." He said pointing at his head. "Now if you would be so kind as to turn around, I'd like to get changed."

"Oh! Yes Master." she turned and looked at the wall before a framed wanted poster caught her eye. "Huh?"

"Wow, it really has been a while, this feels a bit small on me."

"'Wanted, Dead or Alive, Captain Nova Rider Lee.'" Veronica read the poster catching Sheldon's attention before he looked past her to see the wanted poster of himself.

"Oh yeah, that was a crazy day." Sheldon stated shaking his head. "Let's just say it wasn't one of my good ones, I actually found out me and rum do not go well together."

Veronica looked at his bounty and her eyes nearly popped out. "One trillion!?"

"Yeah, it was really bad, although they called me Nova Rider long before I caused that." Sheldon stated.

Suddenly the ship started to shake.

"What was that?" Veronica questioned before hearing screams outside.

"Something bad." he replied before Veronica rushed out.

When she opened the door she found a giant space squid with its tentacles wrapped around the ship. The humans were screaming and huddled together in panic with Jenny already flying up and trying to punch some the limbs away from the ship. Some of the pirates fired at the squid with laser pistols while others used their swords on the tentacles already around the ship.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Tuck screamed.

"I'm too gorgeous to die!" screamed Don.

Veronica jumped over the railing and tried to pry a tentacle off the deck. The squid let out a roar before swatting her away while trying to grab the flying Jenny. Using her feet Veronica skid to a stop and looked up at them.

"Stay out of the way robot girl!" Tuck shouted to Veronica. "Just let Jenny handle it, she's got the strength of a million and seventy men!"

"Get your suckers away!" Jenny punched a tentacle away while using her rockets to burn another one with the squid looking mad.

"HEY SQUIDDLY DIDDLY."

The space creature looked over at Sheldon who was now fully dressed in his blue coat with a ruffle dress shirt underneath, red and yellow striped pants, a brown belt with his sword strapped to it, and black pirate boots.

"Get!" Sheldon spoke pointing a thumb over his shoulder.

The squid's pupils shrank before letting out a scared scream and started letting go of the ship before swimming away through space as fast as it could.

The crew whooped and hollered while the Earthlings were left speechless.

"Alright shows over, get back to work!" Sheldon said walking down the steps.

"Sheldon? How did…" Brad spoke up.

"I have history with space squids. They're all telepathic so that one will tell the rest of its kind that Captain Nova Rider Lee is back among the stars. They won't give us any more trouble." Sheldon explained with a serious tone.

"...who?" asked Tuck confused.

"Alright everyone! We sail for the Golden Planet!" Sheldon called out unsheathing his sword and pointed it up.

"Ai captain!" the crew replied before they scrambled to do their perspective jobs.

"Mister Barbas," he said to the long necked reptile. "Man the helm!"

"At once captain." He replied and went up to the wheel.

"Mister Pince," he spoke to the three eyed crab. "I want you in the crows nest."

"At once captain!" The crab said scuttling up the main mast.

"Mister Gibles. Front and center."

"Ai sir!" Spoke the hamster like alien running up.

"I noticed a lot of new faces on my ship, am I correct?"

"Ai sir, we've been doing some recruitin' while you were away."

"Well if they start to question my leadership send them to me at once so that I can 'Reassure' them." Sheldon stated putting his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Is it just me or does Sheldon seem a tad more attractive when he's giving orders?" Brit whispered to her cousin.

"I wasn't gonna say nothin', but shoot yeah." Tiff replied.

"Alright wenches, get moving! Down below deck where you belong." The squid alien barked at the cousins and Jenny.

"Hey, you can't call Jenny that." spoke up Brad. "She can actually fight and do a lot of work, why not just have the Crust cousins deal with the grunt work?"

"Easy Brad." Sheldon said walking up. "I got this." He spoke before glaring at the alien. "Mister Podds, I see that in my absence your attitude towards the opposite sex has not not improved since my departure. Do we need to have another 'talk' about manners?"

The squid alien paled as Sheldon put his hand on the sword handle with him holding his legs up. "N-N-No sir!"

"Good," he said before looking at the girls. "Sorry ladies, but I'll have to ask you to go below deck."

"Don't tell me this is all about that silly myth that bringing women on a ship brings bad luck?" Jenny questioned with a glare. "It's a sexist lie."

"It's not superstition or sexism. It's to keep the men from gawking at you when they're suppose to be working." Sheldon explained. "Accidents happen to space pirates when they're not paying attention to their work."

"Why would they be gawking?" asked Tuck obliviously.

"Remember when Jenny explained where babies come from?" Brad sai to his little brother.

"Oh…" Tuck adopted a horrified expression. "Forget I asked."

"Yeah, that's why while these three go down in the gally, the rest of you can help work around up deck, you know just your basic stuff. Cleaning the cannons, make sure there aren't any holes in the hull, and watch your step, one wrong step and you'll go floating off into space."

"Wait, why do I have to go? I'm a robot."

"Because you look feminine enough to catch their attention." Sheldon replied

"That's so unfair. Veronica is a feminine robot, why doesn't she have to go?"

"Ok Jen, I didn't want to say this but...it's mostly because your outfit is a little more….skimpy compared to Veronica's." he said before a small robot with a resemblance to Kilgore, except with tredfeet rolled by and gave a wolf whistle to Jenny. The little robot turned his head to continue to ogle her, and because he was not watching where he was going he rolled over the edge of the ship and floated off into space screaming.

She blushed and tried covering herself with the Crust cousins snickering and Brad blushing with Tuck looking away. "T-That's not true!"

"Well then maybe an example is in order. Brad, I want you to look real closely at Jenny and see if you can see just how she might seem...revealing."

He looked at her before sighing. "Look Jen, I did want to say anything because we're friends, but… yeah your outfits really tiny. I mean I can see what I can only assume is supposed to be your bellybutton."

"That's my belly bolt." she corrected while feeling self conscious. "I never really felt embarrassed about the size before."

"That's what he said." Tiff jabbed.

"Alright you two, get below deck." ordered Sheldon with a frown. "We should arrive at our destination in about a week."

"A week!?" They shrieked.

"You said it wouldn't take very long." Brad frowned.

"I was factoring in theory of relativity." he remarked. "Counting that in on our trip, it'll be much longer, but when we get done and come back to Earth, while a week will have passed for us, it'll be like we've only been gone a few minutes." Sheldon said looking out at the infinite blackness of space.

"There are hair care products on this ship, right? Right!?" asked Don looking worried.

"If you think we're going to spend a week stuck below deck you go another thing comin' robot dork." Growled Tiff.

"Well THERE is one other option." Sheldon said.

Later, the Crust Cousins were wearing dresses with sleeves that stopped at their elbows, the garments had an excessive about of buttons and straps, and didn't show very much of their bodies.

"There we go, not an ounce of skin to distract the others."

"Very ladylike as well." Veronica spoke standing next to Sheldon.

"Oh good lord, these are...are...horrendous!" cried out Brit with Tiff scratching at the sleeves.

"And itchy."

"Well it's the best ones we have for ladies that won't show off too much skin, so I'd just be grateful they're in your size. And Jenny, unless you can still change your outfit, I'm afraid you'll have to go below deck."

"Well I did keep some parts in me just in case I ever needed a quick change." she said rubbing her chin. "Let's see." She focused before her legs turned into a fishtail with her top becoming a seashell bikini top.

"Uh...yeah that's not gonna work." Sheldon said while Veronica snickered. "Got anything else?"

"Hmm, oh! How about this?" she said before changing into her dress from the school dance.

"Hmm, it does cover more." Sheldon stated noticing some of the crew were still leering. "But it might not be enough. Do you think you could make the skirt longer, like to your ankles?"

"Yeah." she replied before focusing and made the skirt extend down till her legs were covered.

"Perfect." he gave a thumbs up while the crew sighed and looked away.

Each of the humans was given a job. Tuck was made cabin boy, Brad was in charge of burning off space barnacles from the hull, Don was put in charge of polishing the cannons, the Crust cousins were put to work bringing the crew drinks, and finally Jenny who had the worst job of all, laundry duty.

Tuck whistled as he was mopping the deck since he had adjusted to it while Don sighed and was just barely making the cannons shine.

"Oh drink girl, bring me some more water." Don said to Tiff.

Said girl grumbled and carried a cup over on a tray before handing it to him. "Your drink, but seriously if you keep callin' me that I'm gonna shiver your timbers."

"What does that even mean?" Don questioned.

"I don't know, but apparently it's bad." She said before Mister Podds walked up with a glare.

"Avast there blondie, how many drinks have ye had?"

"One, can't you tell?"

"Thats a straight up lie, he's had three in the last 5 minutes." Tiff blabbed. "Four countin' the one in his hand."

"Oh really now?" Mister Podds said before snatching the cup from Don. "Don't ye know water be scarce out in space? You, drink girl, don't be bringing him any more water today."

"Works for me." Tiff smirked and walked away.

To Don's dismay Mister Podds drank the water himself and licked his lips.

"Ah! That hit the spot."

"That's not fair! Here I am working my fingers to the bones just to shine these cannons and I can't be allowed a nice cool drink?"

"I think you have plenty of fluids in ye to spare, now back to work!"]

Don huffed and went back to polishing the cannon with Tuck snickering.

"Unbelievable, simply unbelievable," huffed Brit leaning against the main mast next to a barrel of water. "Someone of my caliber reduced to a serving wench aboard a pirate ship."

"And what caliber would that be?" asked Brad burni off a barnacle near the railing with a blowtorch. "The low or medium kind?"

She growled before one of the pirates walked up behind her.

"Excuse me?"

She turned before seeing a tall chiseled green skinned man with white hair and without a shirt. "Oh my..."

"Can I get a drink?" he asked.

"I don't think she's up to it for 'someone of her caliber'." Brad air quoted with a chuckle.

"Well that's obvious." He says before getting some water himself. "Some one as radiant as herself being subjected to menial labor? It's almost criminal." He said before taking a drink. Some water dripped from the corner of his mouth, down his chin, and evaporated on his pecs.

Brit blushed and smiled as she stared while holding her hands together. "Radiant? Oh please I look atrocious."

"Nonsense, why you remind me of the numerous space sirens said to roam the stars, captivating sailors with their voices alone. And that adorable overbite, on some planets that's a sign of nobility. I'm Gresh by the way."

"Brit Crust, charmed to meet you."

"Even a name that sounds like it could demand respect from even the savage of beings. Perhaps we can get to know each other during the voyage." He put down the cup and walked off before Brit swooned.

"Be still my beating heart."

"Wow Brit, who knew you'd go for a savage pirate." remarked Brad while burning a barnacle off as it fell overboard.

"Sticks and stones barnacle boy." Brit snubbed.

Down below deck Jenny was hefting a huge pile of dirty clothes over to a wash bin. "Ugh why are space pirates so sweaty?" She questioned before seeing Mister Gibbles come in.

"Is me favorite shorts clean yet."

"How the heck should I know? I don't know whose clothes are whose. I'm so gonna pound Sheldon for making me do this."

"Actually it was Miss Veronica who told us to give ye laundry duty." Mister Gibbles said looking through the clean clothes.

"What? Why would she do that? I'd like to see those Crust cousins doing this, it would sure be way more satisfying then me doing it."

"She was very persistent." he remarked while Jenny put the pile in the water and grabbed the cleaning soap.

In his quarters Sheldon was plotting their course while Veronica was cleaning the dust from the cabin occasionally giggling. "You seem oddly chipper Veronica."

"Oh it's nothing you need to concern yourself with master, I was just thinking of a certain job I gave to one of the crew members as a harmless little joke." she said before giggling again.

"Who was it?"

"That XJ-9 robot. I put her to work in the laundry room."

"Wait, you had Jenny go off and clean every dirty piece of clothing the crew has?"

"It seemed appropriately logical. She has no sense of smell after all. Plus I thought it would be funny after all the grief she put you through."

"Aw come on Veronica, Jenny's not that bad."

"Not according to your diary entries."

"It's a journal not...wait, you read my journal!"

"You left it open on your desk, curiosity got the better of me so I peeked." she answered looking away innocently making him groan and facepalm. "But if you ask me your attempts to win her affections seems unhealthy. You made a robot suit to try and prove robot boys are no good for her, then you tried to win her heart by trying to BE the robot, not to mention the only times she ever visits you at home is either to apologize for something or when she wants something from you. And then there's the shrine, and the drawings, and the Jenny dolls."

"Ok ok, I think you made your point." he said while unaware to the two Tuck walks by and put his ear to the door.

"Yes, you have an unhealthy obsession with someone who will obviously never return your feelings. You're too good for that selfish XJ unit. You can do so much better."

"Since when did you become a expert in matchmaking? Have you been watching those soap operas online again?"

"Can I help it if it grabs my attention? But even if she never return your feelings, I will always stand by your side."

"Wow, wait till Brad hears this." grinned Tuck with a snicker before running off.

"She said what!?" Brad let out after his little brother told him what he heard.

"Uh huh, I heard it with my own ears. That Veronica has claws." Tuck said looking over the edge of the deck as his older brother burned off the last of the barnacles.

"Woah, I knew she looked cute, but who knew she could be that feisty?" Brad said.

"We should tell Jenny."

"Good call. I'm done here anyway." Brad said climbing up. "Hopefully she's not too busy with laundry."

The two went below deck and found Jenny. There they saw her scrubbing several shirts with extra arms while others were wringing a few more out of water.

"Hey Jen, you doing okay down here?" Brad asked.

"Does it look like it?" she snapped.

"Well, uh, Tuck here has something to tell you about something Veronica said."

"Veronica." Jenny repeated with venom in her tone and squeezed a wet shirt. "What did that titanium plated tramp say?"

"Uh….hey Brad why don't you say it? You've got a better way with words." spoke Tuck moving behind Brad and tried pushing him closer to Jenny.

"Nice tuck, real nice." Brad deadpanned. "Well...you see...apparently she figured having you do the laundry for a little prank would be funny."

"What!?" she stood up and looked red with Brad stepping back. "She thinks this is funny?"

"Uh...hey Tuck! Didn't you say there was a lot more? Go ahead and tell her." he picked his brother up and put him in front before backing up quickly.

"Aw man, uh...well she also told Sheldon that his obsession with you was unhealthy and he should stop trying to chase after you."

That got Jenny to blink and turn back to normal color. "Wait, really? Huh...maybe she's not so bad."

"And she said HE was too good for YOU."

"She what?!"

Brad grew worried while his brother continued to talk.

"Not to mention that you're selfish because you only hang with Sheldon when you want something. And then there's that stuff about the Silver Shell."

"Uh Tuck, I think we told her enough."

"But I'm not done yet." Tuck replied before Jenny grabbed him by the shirt. "Wuh oh."

She held him up and glared. "What about the Silver Shell?" She questioned while Tuck looked scared.

Sheldon came out of his cabin and looked over his notes. "We should be at the first marker shortly."

"Shall I let the crew know master?" asked Veronica.

"SHELDON!" yelled Jenny before the two saw the door get kicked open with the robot looking angry.

"Ho boy, She looks mad." Tiff remarked.

"Oh most definitely." Brit nodded.

"What's wrong Jenny?" asked Sheldon was she stamped over.

"YOU'Re THE SILVER SHELL!?"

He paled and looked left and right. "...uhhh….no?"

"Cut the crap! Tuck was eavesdropping on you and heard everything you and Veronica said!"

"Shh, don't let them know that." whispered the boy as she stamped over and got in Sheldon's face ready to throttle him before she was punched away.

"It's rude to get that up close to the captain without his say so." frowned Veronica with her fist clenched as Jenny growled at her. "Now I will only say this once you high-tech hussy, keep your hands off my master."

"Oooh this is gonna be good." smiled Tiff while the other pirates rushed onto the scene while Jenny got back up.

"Oh you just did it now."

"Veronica! Jenny! No fighting on the ship!"

"As you wish master." Veronica said blasting off, grabbed Jenny, and carried her away from the ship and slammed her into a large asteroid.

"That's not what I meant!" he cried out before facepalming and looked at Tuck with a frown with said kid looking bashful. "Tuck!"

"What? I'm just a kid, like I'm not gonna eavesdrop and tell anyone?"

"Captain, what would ye have us do about those two? Open fire perhaps?"

"You shoot and I'll have you tossed overboard!" He snarled. "Right now none of us can get them to stop until they've worked this out of their systems for a bit."

On the asteroid Jenny and Veronica were duking it out.

"I can't believe you said Sheldon was too good for me! Or the fact he's been lying!" she said throwing a punch which Veronica caught.

"You expect me to lie?" Veronica questions and kicked Jenny's side sending her skidding along the asteroid. "It's my duty to ensure he's happy and satisfied. As well as safe from anything, or any one, that could compromise his health and well-being."

"You act like I'm some kind of criminal."

"Well you did steal a music player. Remind me, did you call yourself Red Rocket or Ruby Rocket?"

"That was one time!" she snapped before flying at Veronica and slammed into her.

The two rolled along the ground before Veronica growled. "Get off!" She flung Jenny off her and jumped to her feet. "If you didn't like him you should have come out and been clear!"

"Ugh, it should have been obvious to him. Seriously, what could I possibly like about some geeky 5 ft stalker who's so pathetically desperate to get a girl he dresses up as a robot?!"

That one made Veronica narrow her eyes before she flew up and put her legs together and started spinning like a drill and flew down towards Jenny. She slammed into her and caused the ground beneath them to crack on impact. "The only pathetic one here is you!" She lifted Jenny up and slammed her into a wall. "Don't you ever say anything bad about Master Sheldon again. You may have the strength of a million and seventy men, but I obviously have the strength a solid two million."

"Dang! She tossin' that robo girl around like a ragdoll." spoke Tiff.

"Indeed, I rather miss that feeling." remarked Brit.

Jenny struggled to break free and glared at Veronica.

"Now take it back."

"Why do you even care so much? You're just his maid, he programmed you to clean and call him master, it's degrading."

Veronica growled before punching Jenny through the rock. "I admit, originally I was programed to do all that, but now I do so because I WANT to! Everything I do for him I do of my friend's own free will."

"Did he make you say that too?" Jenny questioned before getting back to her feet. "Because honestly I can't see any other reason you'd be so loyal that little dork."

"That's it!" She grabbed a large boulder and tossed it at Jenny.

She brought out two huge fists with spikes on them before swinging and smashed it to bits. However the resulting dust cloud provided the perfect cover for Veronica to grab Jenny by the neck and pin her down before punching Jenny in her face with her other hand.

"You can never understand! How can you?!'

Jenny looked up and was taken aback by the oily tears in Veronica's eyes.

"You have no idea what it's like, to be thrown to the curb like trash, having no memory of your past! I owe Master Sheldon everything! He took me off the street, he fixed me, he gave me a home! HOW CAN YOU UNDERSTAND ANY OF THAT!?"

Jenny was caught off guard with the others on the ship hearing it.

"*Hic* *hic* *hic* How can you possibly understand?" she cried as she tried covering her eyes to wipe the oil away.

"I….I had no idea." She said feeling a pang of guilt.

"No….you didn't." Veronica said glaring at Jenny before knocking her out with another punch.

"Oooh." winced Brad.

"That's gonna leave a nasty dent." Remarked Don with a cringe.

Veronica picked Jenny up and flew back to the ship before dropping her on the deck. "I apologize Master, I think I may have knocked something loose in her head."

"It's alright Veronica, just set her down somewhere to rest up until she reboots."

"Understood."

(Hours later)

[REBOOT COMPLETE]

Jenny began to slowly wake up and groaned and found she was in a bed.

"Morning Jen."

She looked over and saw Sheldon at his desk. "Sheldon? How long have I been out?"

"A while, everyone else is asleep out on the deck." Sheldon replied. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Uh yeah, I remember." she nodded. "Where is Veronica?"

"She powered down after every one when to sleep….Jenny have you always believed I programmed Veronica to be absolutely loyal to me?" he asked with a hurt expression.

"Maybe a little, but can you blame me, knowing who she use to be?"

"Everything I put in her I downloaded from the internet. That's where the 'Master' bit comes from." he explained while standing up. "Anything other than the basic protocol and info on how to be a housekeeper is all her. Her loyalty, her her gratitude, even her emotions. I never touched any of those."

"...you swear?"

"Absolutely." he said holding up a hand.

She let out a sigh while rubbing her head. "I messed up, big time."

"Yeah, you did. By the way the crew took a vote and voted unanimously that you get the night watch tonight for putting us behind schedule." Sheldon said walking back to his desk.

"I guess that's fair."

"We'll be docking at Port Moon tomorrow. You can see it out the window."

"Really...where?" She questioned looking at the window.

"See the little crescent moon? That's the port."

"Wow, is it a big port?"

"Oh yeah, you can find everything there. Now since your up and undamaged. You have a job to do."

"Right, I'll get on it." she said before leaving.

The next day, the ship headed straight for the port. The earthlings were amazed, not just by the size, but the fact it had a blue Sky like on Earth.

"Ah Port Moon, I never thought I'd see it again." Sheldon said walking off the ship without a care.

"Master are you sure it's okay for you to be so care free with a large bounty on your head?" Veronica questioned.

"Not to worry Veronica, it's not like it'd be the first time. Besides Port Moon is a space Pirates favorite place to be. See even though everyone from merchants to Marines are welcome, there's no fighting allowed."

"So we don't need to worry about getting chased down by any cops?" asked Tuck.

"Nope. If so much as one Marine starts a fight, they're all banned." he remarked as the others moved off the ship as well.

The moment he was spotted by one of the port dwellers the alien gasped and dropped everything on his arms before screaming and ran. "Its Nova Rider Lee! He's here!"

That made other aliens there turn and go wide eyed with everything going silent.

"Hello my people!" Sheldon called with a grin.

Several of the aliens cheered while others kept silent and looked nervous.

"Dang, you're like a superstar here." Tiff said while she and the other earthlings followed Sheldon.

"Having a huge bounty will get you noticed real quick around the universe, now stay close and I'll take you to the best pub in the galaxy."

"Hold up there. Pub? You mean like a bar?" asked Don. "Aren't we a little...young?"

"Please, in this port teens are considered old enough to drink." Sheldon said. "But if you rather not they have a large selection of non-alcoholic drinks. Plus I know the owner, so we'll get a great deal."

"If they have any champagne that's for me." spoke Brit. "I'm not going to let this opportunity to try it pass me by."

"Same here girl." piped up Tiff. "I'm gonna get me some booze!"

"Does that rule apply to me?" asked Tuck.

"Are you a teenager?" asked Sheldon.

"I could if I wore stilts." he smiled making Brad shake his head.

"You and me aren't having any." Brad said grabbing his brother's collar.

"Here we are." Sheldon said looking up a a building. "Just keep this in mind, some of the aliens in here can get real angry when they've had too much." he warned before an alien came flying out the window. "See?"

"Not to worry Master, I shall keep them away from you if they seem dangerous." spoke Veronica who's hand turned into a blaster.

"No Veronica, remember what I said, if we start a fight we'll be kicked off the port."

"But I merely want to make sure you're safe."

"Self defense only, now let's go guys." He said walking to the door. Inside it showed all sorts of aliens of different shape and sizes and music playing in the background. However the minute Sheldon walked in the music stopped and all eyes were on him. "Hey there folks! I'm back~!"

"Uh, hi." spoke Brad while they walked in as several of the aliens looked angry already, or some of them looked hungry and licked their lips making Don shiver and hide behind Tiff.

"Protect me!"

"Captain, maybe we should have left these rookies back on the ship." whispered one of the crew. "They don't look like they can take the attention."

"You guys just get more supplies, we'll meet you back at the ship."

"Ai ai captain." the pirates walked around at from the pub and split up.

Sheldon looked at the patrons in the pub and glared. Many of them quickly looked away with a few just gulping and shaking nervously. "Yeah that's what I thought."

"Dang, still hot." muttered Tiff as they walked up to the counter.

"Well, well, well. Look who's back."

"Ugh, figures this guy would be here." grumbled Sheldon before turning around. He saw an alien male with red skin, a blue suit, and a white blazer he wore like a cape. "Long time no see Admiral."

"If it isn't the big time pirate captain himself, I almost thought you had retired or got eaten by a space worm, oh well, I can still dream."

"And I figured you would be dead by his this time, your pushing what, 2000, 3000 years?" Sheldon questioned with a grin.

"Even your sense of humor is still around." the Admiral said hardening his gaze.

"It never left, but I can't say the same for your taste in fashion."

"Master, who is this man?" Questioned Veronica.

"Admiral Artoga of the space marines, and one big pain in the butt. He's been after me since my bounty was at thirty million."

"And I still am." he said holding up an old bounty poster of Sheldon. One look at Sheldon's current bounty and the earthlings were taken aback. "Your bounty still stands."

"Woah! That's a lot of zeroes." spoke Brad.

"That's more then my family bank account." Don stated.

"That's a whole lotta moola." spoke Tiff.

Sheldon chuckled as he looked at the admiral. "It must really sting to have me so close yet you can't lay a finger on me here."

"Don't push your luck tiny. You're only safe as long as you're on this port. But as soon as you leave, you're free game." the admiral said before leaving.

"Well looks like leaving is gonna be harder now." Sheldon sighed. "Worst case scenario he's heading straight back to his ship to wait for us to leave."

"It's not like we have anything to worry about. After all, with a bounty like that, surely you can take him, right?" spoke Brit.

"It's gonna take some fancy flying, but...maybe." he remarked before a orange glob looking alien moved over near them while cleaning a glass. "Yo, Gargle!"

"Hey there Sheldon, so you're still kicking?"

"I'm sitting right in front of you aren't I?"

"Yeah, but with how many ugly faces I see, I lose track." he smirked before both burst out laughing.

"Aw man it's good to see you man. You're looking good."

"You should see Zia." said Gargle.

"Oh….uh yeah I don't think that's such a good-"

"Captain Nova Rider Lee."

"Idea." Sheldon finished as a female robot with a shapely figure walked up next to him and leaned on the bar counter. "Zia, hey….you look good."

"Well well, fancy seeing you again." she said with a seductive tone. "In truth I was hoping I'd see you again captain." Zia moved a finger to his chest and moved it up until it was under his chin before she slapped him in the face making his friends gasp or wince. "That's for last time!"

"Master!" Veronica let out and was about to attack before Sheldon stopped her.

"No Veronica, it's okay, I may have deserved that one."

"What did he do to you?" Jenny asked.

"He stole my photon gyro trigger." Zia replied with her hands on her hips.

Jenny and Veronica gasped with the latter covering her mouth.

"Master." Veronica let out in shock looking at Sheldon.

"Is that something important?" Brit questioned.

"Well…" Jenny said and glanced at Tuck. "Think of it like this, how would you feel if someone just took your breasts?"

"I'd be completely...oh dear."

"It was so embarrassing, and I had to wait six weeks for a replacement!"

"To be frank, I did get caught up in the moment, I needed one, and I was being chased. If it makes you feel better I got the job done."

"It doesn't. I don't even want to think of what you did with it."

"Do I even want to know?" Brad whispered to Sheldon.

"Not unless you want me to explain a series of complex mathematical equations." Sheldon whispered back. "Hey, Gargle a round of drinks for me and my friends."

"How strong you want 'em?"

"Depends on what they order, but give the little guy something that won't mess him up. And give me….the usual."

"Gotcha, I better go get my mask ready." he remarked before heading to the back.

They ordered their drinks and the first to drink was Tiff.

"Dang, so that's what vodka tastes like, that's some strong stuff right there."

Next up was Brit who sipped her champagne. "If mother knew I was doing this she would throw quite the fit."

Next was Don who gulped and slowly brought the cup to his lips before pulling it back and coughed while wiping at his mouth with tears in his eye. "Is it *cough* supposed to burn your throat?"

"What's wrong pretty boy?" Sheldon spoke up. "Can't hold your liquor? Watch a real man, hey Gargle still waiting for my drink."

"Comin' up" Gargle said putting on a welding mask and reached for a cabinet with a number of symbols for warning, caution, even a skull a crossbones on it. He opened it and began grabbing various bottles cautiously and started pouring them into a single glass.

The end result was a glowing purple concoction that bubbled with fog billowing out of it. Gargle dropped in two ice cubes that melted the instant they fell in.

"Uh, Sheldon? You sure that's safe to drink?" asked Jenny.

"For once I agree with the XJ unit." Veronica spoke with worry. "I have concerns."

"You worry too much." Sheldon said taking a drink. "Welp bottoms up." He said before quickly downing the drink and placed the glass on the counter upside-down.

"Aw hell no, he did not just do that." Tiff blurted.

"See? I told you." he said before his stomach started gurgling. "Oop, hold on." He leaned back before belching fire towards the ceiling.

"Woah!" the others jumped back with the flames burning a hole in the ceiling before it slowly went out with Sheldon sighing in relief then chuckled.

"Whoo! Now that brings back memories." Sheldon whooped. "I remember passing out for two days when I first tried this. Hey Gargle how about another?"

"Please don't Master." Veronica pleaded.

"Relax Veronica, I can handle it." he said as gargle poured another.

Later the group left the bar feeling a little tipsy with their faces a little red, except for Brad, Tuck, Jenny, and Veronica who helped their friends out.

"So this is what it's like to be drunk." Don slurred as Jenny held him up. "It's like everything is underwater."

"Oh man, I'm feelin' pretty good." laughed Tiff leading against Brad while hiccuping. "Ma head is swiiiimmin'."

"Uh guys I think Brit had a little more than everyone else." Tuck said holding said girls hand.

"You are just simply adorable." Brit giggle pinching Tuck's cheak. "Like a little baby. Ohhh I want a baby."

"Be careful, if you wander off to the wrong spot, you just might get one." Sheldon remarked before cackling while he had an arm over Veronica's shoulders.

"Master please, control yourself."

"Oh relax Veronica, I'm okey dokey." he replied. "You know I don't think I say this enough, but you...you are by far my greatest creation."

"Why thank you Master." she said with a smile.

"No no, I'm serious. You really are, and WAY more cute than my old armor that's for sure. I'll make sure you're always functioning at optimum capacity." he smiled while surprising her and hugged her around the waist.

This made her blush while Jenny looked back after listening to his words with her hypersensitive hearing.

'Wow, he sounded sincere. Guess alcohol really does makes people more loose lipped.' thought Jenny.

They arrived back at the ship where the rest of the crew were waiting.

"Welcome back captain." spoke Mister Podds.

"Sup guys." Sheldon waved.

"Captain look what I found in the Market!" Mister Gibbels spoke in excitement while walking up holding a crate in his arms.

"Waz dat?" Sheldon questioned before opening the lid and smiled at the contents. "Alright! Nice!" He chuckled then closed the lid and looked at the alien. "Put them in storage we can use them later on."

"Ai captain." he turned and carried it away with Jenny confused.

"What was in there?"

"It looked like….Fruit." Veronica replied as confused as Jenny while Sheldon was still chuckling.

"Oh you'll find out later."

After getting everything ready the pirates set sail.

"Buh bye Port Moon." Tiff waved still a little drunk. "I'll miss your liberal views on booze."

"Oooh, I feel sleepy." spoke Brit yawning and swayed before falling down, right on top of Tuck.

"Gah, Brad help!" Tuck called out with Brit's chest in his face.

"Allow me." Gresh spoke lifting Brit bridal style. "I'll get this lovely lady tucked into bed so she can sleep this off."

"I think he has lovely mixed up with snobby." Brad whispered to Jenny while the pirate carried Brit away.

"Captain!" Mister Podds called out running up to Sheldon who was sitting up with his back to a wall. "We're in trouble captain. A Marine galleon is on our tail!"

"I knew that no good admiral would be on us. Get us out of here! Ready the plasma cannons just in case they try going around us! Brad get Don and Tiff inside!"

"Ai ai captain!" the crew bellowed before scrambling to man their stations.

"Jenny, Veronica, you two keep an eye on the front and get ready for a fight."

"Master, I fear the alcohol may be affecting your mind. The enemy ship is behind us." Veronica spoke.

"I know, but I need you girls to trust me on this, ok?" he spoke softly before his eye lids grew too heavy to stay open and he passed out.

"Sheldon!"

"Master!"

"Oh boy, there he goes again, fallin' asleep just before the chase starts." Said Mister Podds who grabbed Sheldon and tied him to the mast. "Don't fret lassies, this always happens, he'll be fine."

"That's usually secret code for we're boned." muttered Tuck.

Veronica looked at Sheldon sleeping peacefully before thinking over his last instructions. "... let's go XJ-9, we have our orders." She said before walking towards the ships bow.

"Well if he's gonna sleep, someone has to keep the ship together." She said before following Veronica. "But I still don't get it. We're the strongest on the ship, why put us at the front when the enemy is at the back?"

"I trust master Sheldon's decision, we merely need to believe he knows what he's doing."

"Yeah right, trust the drunk who's currently passed out while we're risking our necks. Great plan."

"Mister Gibbels, what's the status of the marine ship!?" Called Mister Podds.

"Somethin' ain't right, it's like they're not even trying to catch up to us! They're maintaining a steady speed, like they're just following us!"

"Just keep yer guard up, we can't let nothin' happen while the captain's asleep."

On the Marine ship, the admiral was standing at the bow of his ship trailing behind the pirate vessel with some of his men lined up behind him. "Those pirates won't know what hit them. After all these centuries of searching, the criminal known as Captain Nova Rider Lee, will finally face justice."

"Sir, shall we get the cells down below warmed up?"

"No need, if my plan works he won't be alive to appreciate it." The admiral replied. "Just keep our speed steady and don't let them out of our sight."

"Admiral Artoga!" An officer called running up. "We have visual confirmation of the pirates most seem ready to defend against being flanked, there are two very attractive robots of feminine design at the bow, and the captain….well…."

"What? Spit it out!"

The officer groaned and pulled out a picture of the unconscious Sheldon tied to the mast. "This is what we got when we got a closer look."

Artoga grit his teeth with one of his eyes twitching looking at the picture. "Are you kidding me? That drunk bum! He's fast asleep when he knows we're coming for him!"

"Should we be concerned about the robots?"

"You said they looked feminine right? They're probably just female escort droids. Disregard them."

"Yes admiral."

"Just a little further and we'll have them right where we want them." he growled while narrowing his eyes.

Back on the pirate ship, Jenny was tapping her foot. "Ugh, I Never thought being chased by the authorities in space would be so boring." She said looking back. "What the heck is that admiral guy waiting for?"

"I don't know, but just keep your guard up." she said before gasping in shock as a small fleet appeared. "Look!"

Jenny quickly turned and reeled back at the sight. "Aw nuts!"

"It was a trap!" shouted Mister Barbas.

"I believe I understand why the master wanted us at the bow." Veronica stated. "He anticipated something like this would happen. And like you said XJ-9, we're the most powerful ones on board."

"Then let's give them a taste of what we can do." Jenny said as two brought out there weapons.

"For the record this still doesn't make us friends." Veronica Spoke.

Meanwhile Admiral Artoga was laughing at his brilliance. "Ahahaha! Those fools! They fell right into my trap! I had always hoped to catch Lee myself, but to be painfully honest I'm not the young man I used to be. Now I just want to see him in irons no matter what. Even if we have to send an entire fleet!"

"Sir, shall we send the order to have them open fire?" an officer spoke before one of the fleet ships exploded.

"What the…WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" The admiral roared before another ship was destroyed.

"Sir! It's the feminine robots! They're not escort droids, they're combat droids!" cried the officer before two more ships blew up. "Heavily armed combat droids!"

"Damn it! Tell everyone to open fire! Blast them into space junk."

"Yes sir!" the offer saluted a pulled out a wireless hand radio. "All ships fire on those droids!"

The ships began turning their cannons with Jenny and Veronica flying around and punching right through the hauls.

"I feel very conflicted about this!" Jenny shouted. "Shouldn't we try and get them off the ships before blowing them up?!" she questioned before the ships started firing on them.

"It doesn't seem like they'll show us such kindness!" yelled Veronica before firing saws from her arms that cut into the cannons and went out through the other side. "Right now we should focus on staying alive."

"I guess you're right." Jenny sighed before she continued attacking.

"I said fire you fools! There's just two of them! How many Marine ships does it take to kill two robots!" shouted Admiral Artoga.

Jenny and Veronica flew around two and made them blast on each other when they flew in between them.

The pirates watched in as they decimated the fleet all on their own. All of them stunned and awed at the explosions. The sheer power of these two was unlike anything they had ever seen before.

"Shouldn't we be wakin' the captain up?"

"Perhaps, but… I can't look away."

"Neither can I."

*Kaboom!*

Even the marine officers were slack jawed at the sight.

"YOU IDIOTS!" the admiral said snapping them out of there stupor. "We're supposed to be turning them into scrap! Not watching them destroy our ships. Bring us around the pirate vessel. Hopefully those idiot pirates are as distracted as you!"

"Yes sir!" they saluted and got the ship moving again.

Jenny brought out her Shiva swords and used them to make several deep cuts into several ships she flew by. She no doubt ruptured something which caused the ship to explode.

Veronica focused a beam from her head and blasted a hole straight through three ships at once before smiling smugly at Jenny.

"Tch, show off."

"Care to beat that XJ-9?" Asked Veronica in a challenging tone.

"You're on." Jenny accepts and flies off towards a ship She brought out a row of missiles from her back and let them loose. The ship loses control before crashed into another, which crashes into a third followed by a forth. "Look, I just did. And it looks like that's the last of them."

"You win, this time." Veronica begrudgingly admitted before she and Jenny turned to the ship and saw the admiral's ship next to the pirate ship. "But there's still one more to deal with." she glared and flew toward the ships.

"Protect the captain!" Cried out Mister Barbas as they caught off the Marines.

Sheldon himself was still snoozing while his crew tried shoving the marines off the ship.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Roared the admiral barreling towards them. He swung his sword and clashed against other blades before shoving the pirates out of his way. He then marched up to Sheldon with a grin on his face. "I was hoping to make you beg for mercy, but getting rid of you like this is just as good."

"Hold it!"

"Ugh! What now?" he looked over and saw Jenny an Veronica land on the ship. "Oh, the female escort droids."

"Who you calling an escort droid coward?" Veronica questioned. "I will warn you only once, stay away from master Sheldon."

"You kidding me? I've come too far to let this opportunity pass, and I'm not gonna let a few toys get in my way of attaining glory!" He spoke raising his sword to strike.

Jenny's eyes glowed before firing a laser that hit his sword and broke it in half.

"NO!" Admiral Artoga shouted before Veronica finished him off by blasting him off the ship and into space.

"And stay away!" the housekeeper said before the rest of the Marines ran off in a panic.

"Yeah! Run away ya scurvy space dogs!" Mister Barbas taunted, while the other pirates cheered with joy. "And don't come back!"

"Wow, that's a relief." sighed Tuck. "We didn't need to really do much and they did all the work."

"Speak for yourself." Brad said sitting in a chair and tried to push Tiff, who was grinding against him, off his lap.

"What's wrong handsome, am I too much woman for ya?" she questioned.

"She's been trying this for the past ten minutes." Brad said. "And Tiff, you're drunk!"

"Nah man, I'm feelin' fresh and free!" She said before grabbing his head. "Now pucker up big boy." she stated and started pulling him closer.

Brad's scream was so loud it could be heard from outside.

Hours later Brit, Tiff and, Don were each nursing their hangovers.

"Ugh….I don't feel so…" Don covered his mouth before puking into a bucket. "Bleck, now I see why mother never wanted me to have alcohol."

"Eh shut up, my head's poudin' like a drum." spoke Tiff rubbing the sides of her head.

"I still can't believe we acted like that?" Brit shuddered laying on her back as Gresh placed a cold rag on her head. "Or that you KISSED Brad."

"Don't remind me, please. I mean unless you want me to bring up how you're apparently secretly baby crazy."

"Alright, alright I'll shut up." she sighed feeling the rag. "Thank you Gresh, you're such a dear."

"Anything for a creature of such radiance."

"Talk anymore like that and I'll be blowing chunks like Don." groaned Tiff.

"So how are the lot of ya doin'?" Questions Mister Barbas walking up to them.

"What does it look to like scaley?" Tiff snapped. "We're totally shit faced."

"Well that's just a good sign ye now know how real pirates drink. 'Cept we can hold our liquor. I remember when the captain turned thirteen again and we took him to port moon for his first drink."

"How'd that turn out?"

"Heh heh heh, the lad was dancin' around singing 'Fiddler on the deck', ON the deck."

"No way, for real?" asked Tiff.

"Aye, gave the crew a real good laugh he did." Mister Barbas replied and let out a sigh of nostalgia. "Hard to believe that was so many centuries ago."

"Centuries? But Sheldon's 15." Stated Brit.

"Theory of relativity. Don't they teach you anything in school?"

"Uh...that's where that old guy got hit in the head with an apple, right?"

"Ugh, long story short time moves faster at times out here in space."

"Oh, well why didn't you say so?" Don spoke.

"You wouldn't happen to have anymore stories about your captain would you?" Brit asked hoping to get some dirt on Sheldon for what he put them through.

"Tons. Hey, Podds! Gibles! Come on over here!"

"What is it?" asked the aliens walking over.

"The lubbers wanna hear tales about the captain. Go fetch the other four and we'll tell them all about him."

Later the earthlings and trio of pirates were gathered around a heat generator designed to look like a campfire.

"Was the generator really needed?" asked Jenny.

"Can't tell tales without the proper lighting." said Mister Gibles. "Now, where to begin?" it was in that moment that Veronica raised her hand. "Yes Lass?'

"Perhaps you can tell us how Master Sheldon earned the moniker Nova Rider Lee."

"Ah, now that's a classic. Ok, get comfy, because this is a tale for the century." said Mister Gibles. "It all goes back to when the captain was back to being cabin boy after leaving us the first time. We were being pursued by Marine ships, dodging the Ion cannon fire. Suddenly the nearby star had exploded going supernova!" He threw out his arms to emphasise the intensity of the scene making the teens flinch. "Balls of fire came barreling towards us. Only one of the Marine ships left to get to safety while the two other ships were dead seat on riding out the storm. And let me tell you, fighting off marines and blasting fire balls is a lot harder than it sounds."

"How'd you survive?"

"We almost didn't, a fireball the size of a planetoid came right at us. Then suddenly just stop, this perplexed us, that is until we saw the supernova itself was devolving into a black hole."

"Wow." spoke Tuck.

"Bein' that they were larger, the Marine ships were the first to go. While ours was bombarded by shockwaves from the singularity. We thought it was the that is until the captain took the helm. He positioned the ship away from the black hole, and just as we were about to hit the event horizon an explosion of solar radiation erupted from it! The solar sails absorbed the energy, chargin' the engines, and sendin' us blastin' off at speeds we had never achieved before!"

The teens were dumbstruck, even the Crust Cousins had to admit they were greatly impressed.

"Dude, that's amazing." spoke Brad.

"He used the thing that was going to going to kill you to escape." Jenny summarized. "That's…Incredibly gutsy. The chances of success alone would have been astronomically slim."

"Ai, and that's how he got his nickname. Nova Rider Lee. I mean it's sounds more intimidatin' than Black Hole Lee. Although it was that Marines who gave it to him. Apparently that third ship that ran off saw the whole thing, but the captain embraced the name none-the-less."

"What else did he do?" Veronica questioned.

"Ooh, what about the time we were chased by a galactic Leviathan?" Spoke Mister Podds with a grin. "The captain drove it off by throwin' a crate of malt vinegar down its gullet!" He spoke before cackling along with the other pirates. "I didn't know Galactic Leviathans could cry until that day!"

"He beat a giant monster with just vinegar?" Don raised an eyebrow.

"Malt vinegar, It's potent stuff it is." Barbas spoke. "It'll definitely put hair on your chest. Or spines on your back in my people's case."

"There was the time he defeated a pirate warlord who was working for the Marines by bringin' his own fortress down around him and dozen or so Marines and their commandin' officer." Barbas spoke. "Dirty traitor had it comin'."

"Why would he go and work with the marines if they hate pirates?"

"For amnesty of course." Spoke Sheldon making the group turn and saw him walking towards them. "Any pirate warlord who sides with them is given freedom to do what they can, so long as they do what the marines say when given an order."

"Master." Veronica smiled an rushed to hug him.

"Sorry, did I miss the party?" he joked while letting her hug him.

"Aye, that ye did captain." Spoke Mister Barbas. "That thrice damned admiral led us to a fleet of cloaked enemy ships."

"A fleet?" Sheldon questioned as Veronica let go. "Huh, I was expecting a dreadnaught. Guess I underestimated him."

"But these two lasses managed to take all out on their own." said Mister Gibels pointing to Veronica and Jenny.

"As I knew they would." Sheldon looking at Veronica proudly.

She smiled back before Jenny cleared her throat.

"Uh not to be a downer, but aren't you a little guilty we just committed mass murder of hundreds if not thousands of innocent law enforcement officers?"

"Well actually no. The funny thing is the marines have tons and tons of soldiers because they're actually clones. Although…. every now and then the Marine's _induct_ civilians, only they're not exactly given a choice, but then how can someone who's only a few hours old be given any choice at all?"

"So...even if we kill them, they can just end up being replaced? How is that allowed?"

"And can you repeat that last part? I don't think I heard you right." Brad spoke cleaning his ear with his finger. "It sounded like you said these guys abduct babies."

"It's allowed because the galactic government is full of perfectionist assholes." Sheldon glowered. "And yes Brad you heard me right. The Marines visit maternity wards around the Galaxy, find the infants with the most potential, then take them and raise them to be the _perfect soldiers_."

"Ok that is fucked up!" spoke Tiff.

"Yeah, but come on guys, language." Brad spoke not wanting his little brother to hear those words.

"I concur with Tiff, we may have done some rather 'questionable' things in the past, but even we would never think of something like that." spoke Brit.

"Say's one of the girls who joined the Cluster and turned on their own kind." Tuck muttered.

"Point is, it's why we ain't gonna roll over and let those arrogant punks push us or the universe around." Sheldon stated. "That's why most aliens become space pirates. To keep out of the galactic governments sights and their single minded ideals of perfection."

"Nothing wrong with wanting to be perfect." Don shrugged making everyone look to him.

"Are you for real dude?" Tiff sneered.

"Honestly." Brit added shaking her head and crossed her arms.

"What?...What?" he questioned looking around.

"I think we should retire for the night." Spoke Sheldon. "We still have a long way to go."

The group nodded and left Don sitting alone.

"Would someone explain how what I said was offensive?"

"Good night Don."

"Oh come now, someone answer me!" all he got was silence before he sighed.

The next day Sheldon decided to go over their course, hoping to find a safe and faster route. "Hmm maybe if we use the gravity of these nearby moons as a slingshot?" He wondered and started calculating before hearing the sound of metal striking metal outside. "Oh now what?" He stood and went out to find Veronica with a sword striking a training dummy with a sword tied to its arm. "Veronica, what are you doing?"

"Oh! Master. Well after my fight with the XJ unit and the decimation of the Marine fleet, I had a realization. I have knowledge of hand to hand combat and projectile weaponry but my repertoire is sorely lacking in skills of melee weaponry, such as sword play. So I am attempting to teach myself."

"Oh, you wanna learn how to use a sword? Why didn't you say so? I can teach you." he said and walked over. "Toss the sword."

She did do before Sheldon inspected it.

"Okay for starters you shouldn't think of a sword as just another weapon, but as an extension of yourself." He said and tossed it back to her. "Now, show me what you can do."

"Yes master." she said before raising the word before she started swinging and stabbing at the dummy at random areas.

"Okay stop, stop, stop." Sheldon said and waving his hand before she halted "What was that?"

"My attempts at using a sword."

"Did you want your opponent to suffer?" He questioned looking at the dummy. "Were you trying to hack them up so that they'd slowly bleed to death?"

That made Veronica feel like she had done something wrong. "Well like I said, I've never really used much of a sword so I'm still learning."

"That's obvious. Listen Veronica, when using a sword every strike should be made with intent, not just swinging wildly hoping you hit the right spots. That's why it's important to hit vital spots to make the person goes down quick and NOT make them suffer slowly." He then pulled out his own sword and drove it into the dummy where it's heart would be. "Go for the heart and it will be relatively quick, but fatal nonetheless." He said pulling the sword out. "But to make the kill instant, go for the head." He stated and stabbed the dummy in its head with a swift strike.

"Yes master, shall I try it again?"

"Not yet. There's one crucial thing we need to work on, your stance. I don't wanna sound harsh but...it's just awful."

"How so?"

"For one, you can be easily thrown off balance. Your stance is like the foundation of a building. If it's weak you'll come crashing down." He said before standing behind her and moved her feet with one of his own. "But with a solid foundation, you can stay up and keep going without letting anyone get you off guard." he said pressing his chest to her back making her gasp and blush at the close contact. "Always mind your stance." He said with his head over her shoulder. "It can make a huge difference between living or dying in a fight."

"Y-Y-Yes master."

"Now then my darling Veronica, let's get started." he spoke before the two started training.

(Later)

"Parry! Thrust! Parry!" ordered Sheldon with Veronica following the movements. "Good Veronica, you picked up the movements really fast."

"Thank you master, I have you to thank for it."

"Be thankful you're not being taught by my old master, he was hard as nails, nearly killed me on more than one occasion."

"I still thank you though."

"Once we get home I'll build you your own sword attachment."

"You're too kind master." Veronica bowed.

"I just gotta keep myself from geeking out and giving you one from some of my favorite movies. They're not quite good for real sword fighting and mostly just look cool. Maybe something like Vegas."

"Captain!" called Mr. Gibles rushing over.

"What is it?"

"I have news captain, we just got a transmission that the high council of the galactic government is throwing a party aboard a cruise ship to assure the populace of the Galaxy that they do not fear your return to the stars."

"Hmmmm... interesting." Sheldon said before he started to think. "Very interesting."

"And it gets even better captain. The ship...it's heading our way, and they don't even realize it."

"That makes things easy for us." smiled Sheldon. "Have the boys get ready, oh and...break out the fruit. We're gonna need it."

"Ai captain." he saluted before rushing out with Veronica confused.

"Master, what good will that fruit do us?"

"It would be best if you waited to see for yourself." Sheldon replied leaving her confused.

The ship was moved to the dark side of a nearby moon with the pirates waiting in suspense.

"So I'm curious, if we pillage from them, we can keep anything we find right?" asked Tuck with a smile.

"Tuck!" Brad chided.

"You're staying here small fry." Sheldon said. "A pirate raid is no place for a boy."

"Aw come on! I'm already a cabin boy, and it's not like Brad is gonna get anything good enough to share."

"We'll let you pick first from the spoils, promise." Sheldon said.

"Fine."

"Jenny, see anything yet?" Sheldon spoke to the robot whose eye stretched out into a telescope.

"Nope, nothing yet." she replied. "But again I feel really conflicted about this."

"Just think of us like Robin Hood and his merry men. Only the people we're stealing from have had curtain aspects of their being removed in order to become _perfect_."

"Still, I've only stolen once."

"Just find them Jenny. Tuck you get below deck. It's gonna get bloody."

"Oh alright." Tuck said before rushing off.

"Wait, I see something." Said Jenny. "It looks like ship, a big looks like a fancier and bigger ship than ours."

"That's them, Jenny zoom in and give us a visual."

She made her eye zoom in closer to the ship and saw people on board while a screen came out of her back for everyone to see what was going on aboard the ship. At first glance it just looked like another cruise liner. Very attractive and good looking people mingling, eating food, all looking dressed in the finest attire. "Sheldon I really don't see anything wrong about them."

"Oh yeah? Take a look at that alien waiter to the left serving drinks, more specifically at his ankles."

"The waiter?" she wondered before zooming in and saw his ankles were shackled.

"See? That guy's chained up so he can't try to run away. He's a slave Jenny." Sheldon summarized. "Aliens from less advanced planets are made useful in this way."

That made her frown before they saw a waiter walking over to some of the guests with a tray. He tripped and spilled the drinks, getting a few small drops on a woman's dress.

"Ugh! Look what you've done!" the woman shouted.

"Jenny, turn off the mic, none of us will want to hear this." Sheldon spoke looking away and tilted his hat over his eyes.

She went ahead and did that while they all saw her slap the waiter to the ground and kick him in the side.

"Aw man." Brad winced. "She's really giving it to him."

She grabbed the tray and proceeded to beat him with it.

"With a spill like that on such a dress, I'd get upset too." remarked Brit.

"Yeah...but ain't she going just a little far?" Tiff questioned when she started to see blood.

"There's getting mad, and then there's this." spoke Brad before the woman started stomping on the Waiter while the other party goers just laughed. "Ok now that's messed up."

"She's going to kill him!" Veronica let out.

"No doubt there." Sheldon sighed with the pirates looking away as well.

"Master we have to do something!"

"It's already too late for him." He said before the woman stopped and flipped her hair with her nose pointed up. "This is how the galactic government runs things. Unless you have money and power your disposable to them. Nothing more then trash to be discarded once you've outlived your usefulness."

It was those words that hit Veronica in her EPU. She narrowed her eyes and clenched her hands with a glare. "This cannot be allowed to continue."

"That's why we're gonna show them what we pirates can do." Sheldon spoke. "You too Don."

"Me?"

"Yes you." he nodded then grabbed a sword and tossed it to the boy. "You're gonna get your hands dirty, for once. Jenny, do any of them look super important?"

"Well it's hard to tell, all of them are more snooty and uppity than the Crust cousins."

"Hey!"

"Wait, hang on a sec." she said. "I see a bunch of people who look like they're wearing space suits with fish bowls on their heads."

"The holy ones."

"Wait, they're the head honchos?" asked Brad with a raised eyebrow. "Uh, are total snobs here in space clueless on what's in? Cause I'm pretty sure wearing fish bowls is still kinda dumb even if it's there."

"It's to keep out the filth of the lesser class." Sheldon sneered. "They think breathing the same air as others below them is a disgrace and disgusting. Doesn't help that if they like something they see, they'll lay claim to it, whether it's a planet, something materialistic, or even people themselves. But that all ends today."

"Wait, they're doing something." spoke Jenny as they saw one of the holy ones walk towards the waiter. He then put his foot on the waiters head and started twisting left and right.

"Master, may I be the first to strike?" Veronica questioned with anger.

"As long as you can try and keep yourself from going too far, I'll allow it. But just take out their defences, keep the ship from escaping and report back."

"Yes master." she nodded and took off for the cruise ship.

"Sheldon? Are you sure about that? She looked pretty...mad." spoke Brad.

"I trust her." Sheldon assured before grabbing the crate of fruit. "Alright boys, its fruit time!"

"Sweet!"

"The party be startin'!"

The crew looked excited as they were each given one of the oddly shaped fruits a piece.

"What's so great about some fruit?" asked Tiff.

"Have ye never heard of demon fruit lass?" Asked Mister Podds before Jenny gasped and turned.

"Demon fruit!? I thought those were just a legend."

"Tis no legend, they be as real as the stars. One bite and ye gain supernatural abilities, for a short time."

"Supernatural abilities you say?" spoke Brit while sharing a look with Tiff. "What kind?"

"It all depends on the fruit." Said Mister Gibles before they heard explosions from the cruise ship.

"I'll take one!" spoke Tiff with Brad shaking his head.

"Please don't give her one, last time these two got powers it didn't end well." Jenny stated. "Besides, with how quick Veronica is moving, you might not need them."

"There's a reason I told her to just take out the defenses and stop the ship," said Sheldon watching the ship be attacked. "I wanna kill these bastards myself."

"Uh, any chance I can stay out of this?" asked Brad.

"It's your choice. But just so you know, these pricks aren't above fatally shooting anyone who crosses them. Even if it's just a child who just happens to cross their path." Sheldon had a pained look on his face as he said that before taking a deep breath. "So don't bother feeling sorry for them Brad."

"It's not the feeling bad part, it's the part about never getting over it." he said and headed off to find his brother. Moments later Veronica returned and landed on the deck.

"The deed is done my master. I mildly damaged their propulsion system so the ship is dead in space, their defense systems are neutralized." She said with a bow. "Also I destroyed their radio transmitter so they can't call for help and damaged all the escape pods."

"Good work Veronica, alright boys, grab a fruit and let's show them what we're made of."

The crew cheered and started biting into the fruits. All except for Gresh.

"Gresh darling, aren't you going to eat yours?" Brit asked.

"No, I mean I don't mind the powers, but there's a reason they're called Demon Fruit."

Mister Gibles growled before his teeth all turned into fangs, his eyes turned red and claws sprouted on his fingers and toes before roaring.

"AHH!" she screamed before jumping up into Gresh's arms.

The rest of the crew soon followed in becoming demonic creatures.

Mister Barbas' spines became thicker with his claws stretching out and hissed like a serpent with his eyes turning a solid toxic yellow color.

Mister Podd's mouth turned into a beak before his eyes turned black and his tentacles sprouted barbs.

The others growled with numerous changes occurring with Tiff looking at the fruit in her hand and put it down with a gulp. "Yeah I think I'll pass on this one."

"Sheldon, are you gonna eat one?" asked Jenny.

"Not yet," Sheldon said looking at the fruit in his hand with a smirk. "First we need to introduce ourselves, it's only polite after all. Mister Barbas, take us in closer."

"Aye, captain." The reptilian alien gargled and leaped back to the helm in a single bound. He spun the wheel as the ship began to move out from its hiding spot and towards the cruise liner.

"Don, either eat the fruit or pick up a sword." Sheldon ordered

"No way. If I look like them my hair and perfect nails will be ruined. I'll take the sword." He said tossing the fruit away.

"Alright, but I better not see you run or hide. Remember, right now you're a pirate, meaning you don't show fear to people like them." he said before looking back at the ship.

Once they were close Mister Podd's tentacles stretched like rubber and grabbed the railing of the cruise ship. He let out a laugh and wound up pulling himself on board with the others jumping on with the passengers screaming in terror.

A handful of the ship's crew, clearly clones, ran up and pointed shot gun like weapons a them.

"STAY OUT OF OUR WAY!" Mirlster barbas let out and sprayed acid on them.

"AHHH!" they screamed as the acid hit their hands and the weapons making them drop them.

"Nicely done." Said Sheldon who was being carried up by Veronica. When he was set down he turned to the passengers with a smile. "Evening folks, hope we didn't crash anything important. My name is Sheldon. But you probably know me better as Nova Rider Lee."

That made them look surprised with one of the holy ones scoffing and not looking scared.

"You're not afraid?"

"We have no reason to be scared of a filthy pirate. You all are nothing but insects compared to us."

That made Sheldon laugh heartily. "Oh man you really are stupid. To think the holy ones would become so full of themselves to think they're invincible."

"Because we are!" snapped one of the holy ones with nasally voice and a drippy nose before turning and kicked at the waiter on the ground. "You there! Remove them from our ship!"

"Leave him alone you snot nosed wretch!" Veronica clenched her fist and scowled at the holy one who didn't like that one bit.

"Huh? A stupid droid would dare tell me what to do? Get up and get them off this ship!" he yelled kicking the waiter harder.

Veronica was seething with rage which Sheldon noticed. "Master, please."

"Alright Veronica. This guy's all yours, but make it slow."

Her mouth curved into a smile. "As you wish." She said before she began to slowly walk towards the holy one.

"Huh? Hey, what do you think you're doing? Stay back!" the holy one said to Veronica who continued approaching. "I'm warning you! Worthless droid!"

She kept going before one of them pulled out their own laser pistol and started shooting. She easily dodged before she came up to the holy one. "My name...IS VERONICA!" She roared throwing a fist, her fist shattered the dome over his head and struck his face with a sickening CRACK.

The holy one, with his face caved in was sent flying into the table and slammed into the railing. His body fell limp to the floor.

"Ahhh! She struck one of the holy ones!"

"T-That's never been done before!"

She turned to the other holy ones who now actually looked close to pissing themselves and clenched her fists. "Who's next!" she snarled.

They paled and backed up quickly while grabbing anyone near them to use as human shields.

"Stand down Veronica." Sheldon ordered taking out his his Demon Fruit. "Leave some for the rest of us."

"...yes master." she sighed unclenching her fists. "I'm mostly satisfied anyway." She said and looking at the woman who beat the waiter. "Mostly."

"Now, as I was saying, me and my crew are here to join the fun, and here's the main attraction." spoke Sheldon before biting into his fruit.

The pirates chuckle before Sheldon seized up and he hunched over. Grunts escaped his throat as he crushes the fruit in his bare hand.

"Master? Are you alright?" Veronica asked in worry before she saw his muscles bulge out and gasped.

"Oh...I'm more than alright." he chuckled as his body frame expanded while his teeth got sharper and his eyes turned red. He pulled out his sword, grabbed the hilt with both hands before twisting, the sword then separated in two. "Now, who's ready to party?" he snarled with his new demonic grin with his crew 'minus Jenny and Don' roared in excitement. "ATTACK!"

The crew started going after anything they could see with the holy ones and others screaming and scrambling away. The pirates showed them no mercy. They maimed and mauled any guest they could get their various appendages on.

Jenny tried not to feel sorry for them as she fought off some crewmen that attacked her. She wrapped them up with her arms and hurled them away and into the mast.

Don was beginning to panic, the sounds of cracking bones accompanied by screams and bloodshed was too much for him to handle. He tried slinking way to find a hiding place before bumping into an attractive looking girl.

"Eeeek! Don't kill me!" she said shielding her face.

"Woah there, I wouldn't dream of hurting a pretty little thing like yourself."

"Oh thank you, thank you." She said reaching for a knife with a ring on the bottom of the hilt from behind her back. "I was scared you were like these nasty scary pirates." She smiled before her expression turned sinister and she held up the knife. "NOW DIE PEASANT FILTH!"

Don's eyes widened while time seemed to slow down as he saw the knife come down towards him.

She was stopped when one of Sheldon's swords impaled her. She let out a choke with blood leaking out and looked down before it was yanked out and she went falling down with Don getting some blood on him.

"You idiot." Sheldon growled and grabbed her knife. "I warned you about this, get your head in the game or you'll get killed!"

"But...But...But she seemed so…"

"Ugh, useless. Just stay out of the way." Sheldon then zipped off and started eviscerating the nobles at high speed.

After all was said and done the pirates looted everything of value and tossed it in a sack.

"Jesus Christ!" Brad said after boarding the cruise liner to look for their friends with his brother and saw the bloody mess.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Spoke Tuck looking green before barfing over the side.

Don was sitting nearby running his fingers through his hair before Sheldon, who was back to normal, walked up with his arms crossed

"You hesitated Don."

"I know." Don said. "But she...looked so harmless."

"Harmless?" Sheldon spoking holding up the girl's knife for Don to see. "Really?"

"I didn't see it?"

"That's exactly the problem Don, you let your guard down. That's how they get you. They use their good looks and weak appearance to lull you into a false sense of security. But that's not the worst of it." Sheldon tok the blade and stabbed it into the floorboards before twisting the ring at the bottom of the hilt and pulled out a vial with a brown and green substance in it. "Do you know what this stuff is?"

"No."

"Roughly translated it's known as Gut Rot." he replied before putting it back inside. "One good cut from this knife and your organs and insides would have rotted away to the point where they passed out your rectum."

Don paled and turned green at the image.

"These bastards literally have parts of their brains removed, parts that let them feel things like empathy or compassion. Because of this they developed sick fascinations, like watching lower class people slowly die. This is what they see as perfection." he frowned. "This is why when I tell you what to do, next time LISTEN! Next time you might end up dead before graduating high school." he said before putting the vial back in the knife and walked off. "Yo Tuck you still want first pick of the loot?"

"Ugh...yeah." he groaned wiping at his mouth. "Just so long as there's no blood on any of it."

"Can't make any promises."

"Master," spoke Veronica walking up. "I removed the shackles from all the slaves and saw to it that the waiter got medical attention."

"Good work, now they can be free and tell others what happened, that's sure to make others get the message that we're not scared. And with the holy ones gone there might be some much needed revaluations."

"So the universe is safer?" asked Brad.

"Heheheheh, safe is a relative term. We could have opened a power vacuum for something even worse, we take our victories where we can." he smiled while Tuck looked around one of the sacks of loot. "And put some much needed money back into circulation."

"Hey! I found a crown!" Tuck said putting said crown on his head. "Ha ha! I am the pirate King!"

"Be careful who you tell that to, they'll either laugh or try to kill you to get the spot for themselves. After all you never know if the real pirate king can't take a joke."

"Ooh, this looks good." spoke Tiff finding a pearl necklace. "Dibs on the pearls! I called it!"

"You can have those, I'll be taking these." smirked Brit picking up a handful of gems. This earned growls from the other pirates.

"One per person." Said Mister Podds poking her back with a sword making her drop the gems. "Don't go gettin' greedy with pirates."

"Alright alright, let's all stay calm now." Brit said holding up her hands. "I'll take this lovely ruby, better?" she said holding a bird shaped ruby the size of her palm.

"Much."

After the ships propulsion system was fixed the freed slaves took command of the cruise liner and sailed off. All the while Sheldon and the others got a feast started in celebration.

"Are you sure they'll be alright?" Jenny asked Sheldon.

"They'll be fine Jen, once they reach Port Moon the galactic government won't be able to touch them."

"I'm just glad I could slug that one, I feel so much better." smiled Veronica. "Seeing those poor people being treated like that...I kind of related to them."

"Okay feeling a little hurt." Sheldon said with a wince.

"Huh? Oh no nononono. I know you would never be cruel to me. What I mean is, what if that's how my former owner treated me?" she said before Jenny and Sheldon looking nervously at each other. "I mean you said to found me in a crater, damaged with scrambled memory files, yes?"

"Uh, yeah, that's exactly what happened."

"It makes me think…. 'How did I end up like that?' And it scares me." That really made Jenny and Sheldon start sweating, metaphorically. "I mean what could I have done to deserve that? Did I do something wrong, Or was it for some sick kick?"

"Well I'm not so sure about that." spoke Jenny.

"Look, Veronica try not to worry about it. It's in the past." said Sheldon. "Whatever happened can't be changed, just the future. Just enjoy your life now and stop worrying about what might of happened. There is no use in worrying about things you don't remember."

"I'm just worried my old owner might show up and start treating me the same way those nobles treated that man."

"Hey don't worry about it. Legally you're my robot, they abandoned you. As long as I'm around they can't touch you. And I won't let them if they try." he reassured while patting her on the back.

"Thank you master, I appreciate your kindness."

"Don't mention it. Hey why don't you find Brit? I don't see her anywhere and I'm worried we might have left her on the cruise ship."

"Right away master." she said before going off leaving Jenny and Sheldon alone to talk.

"Sheldon, what are we gonna do if she finds out?"

"Jenny she's my robot, I'll handle it. She won't find out." He said. "Also I've been meaning to ask, how's your mom doing unscrambling her memory files?"

"Last I checked she was having some trouble still, but she has been making progress. But so far she's got 35% unscrambled. Why do you ask any way? You aren't actually planning on giving her memories back to her, are you?"

"Well no, but...maybe letting her learn a little bit stuff might reassure her. I don't mean who she use to be, but I mean like useful stuff she could do before the change. Or I don't know, give her a few memories every now and then, ease her into it you know."

"I don't know, seems risky."

"I know, but part of me feels she has a right to know about her past."

"What will you do if she learns too much?"

Well with any luck... hopefully she doesn't relapse back to Vexus."

'Yeah, hopefully.' Jenny thought. "Well I'll keep you posted if my mom makes any more progress on Veronica's memories."

"Thanks Jen." Sheldon said.

"On one condition, you destroy the silver shell suit."

"W-What?" he stuttered.

"You didn't think I forgot did you?"

"Well no, it's just a sudden request."

"I mean it Sheldon, I don't wanna see that suit ever again. Just the thought you were in that thing the whole time gives me the creeps."

He blushed embarrassed and looked away hearing that. "Well...I guess it would be weird to keep it around if you know. I could probably use it for parts. Or...this other thing I got planned."

"Which is?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with." he replied before hearing a loud scream that made the two jump and rush to the scene. When they barged down under the ship they saw Veronica looking in a room with wide eyes and covering her mouth. "Veronica! What's wrong?"

"I...I believe...I found Brit." she spoke pointing into the room. Inside both she and Gresh were covering their naked bodies.

"Oh...my...god." spoke Sheldon with a blush with Jenny covering his eyes and blushing herself.

"Could have gone my whole life without seeing that." Jenny said and walked away.

Once he was sure she was gone Sheldon looked back to them. "Sorry to disturb you." He said and closed the door. "Well, that's something I didn't expect."

"Shouldn't we be putting a stop to it?" Questioned Veronica.

"There's an old saying, what happens in space stays in space." He said leading her away. "We'll cross that bridge if we ever come to it.

Days passed and the humans were beginning to fit right in with the pirates. Tiff had started gambling with the pirates and took almost everything of value they had. Brit had gotten closer with Gresh while beginning to get use to their style of clothing and would occasionally disappear with him from time to time. Brad had developed a talent and a liking for burning the barnacles from the ship, mostly because it meant he could work with power tools such as a blowtorch. For Don, he had managed to get his hands dirty and worked with them when it came to looting from other rich assholes. Tuck had found making pirates laugh was pretty easy which got him a lot of attention whenever he wanted it. As for Jenny? She learned how to go a little wild with her powers without feeling too bad when they ran into marines.

Once news of the raid on the Cruise ship reached to the marines Sheldon's bounty had more than quadrupled. Even the others had started to get their own bounties along with his crew.

"Ahaha! 500,000,000!" Shouted Mister Gibles holding up his own bounty poster. "That's the same amount the captain got when he escaped his first dreadnaught!"

"Impressive, but not as impressive as mine." Mister Barbas said showing his poster with a smug grin. "5 _50_ ,000,000!"

"Oh please, you two ain't got nothing on mine!" Mister Podds laughed showing off his 600,000,000 bounty. "Of course I can't hold a candle Miss Veronica and Miss Jenny's bounties."

Both robots were looking at there posters which had equal bounties at 900,000,000.

"I never thought I'd feel proud to have so much money put on my head." remarked Jenny.

"I don't quite feel comfortable being lumped in with you, XJ-9." Veronica said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jenny questioned. "If I remember correctly you didn't like me because I was violent, but you walked up to and killed a guy by pinching him in the face."

"No, I mean being lumped in with the same bounty as you. I should be way more. After all we've already proven who's the stronger robot." She said while grinning at Jenny.

"Ooooooh!" The pirates let out and pointed at Jenny.

"Oh please, I could take you down with both my legs and one arm tied behind my back if I wanted."

"You've said that before and yet I'm still standing."

"My money's on Miss Veronica." Mister Podds whispered in anticipation of a fight.

"I say Jenny's got this in the bag." Brad stated confidently.

"How much you willin' to wager?"

"How much ya got?"

"Alright boys that's enough of that." Sheldon said with a serious look. "We have a small problem. I didn't want to believe it, but...I think I have the exact location of the golden planet."

"Really? That's great!" Jenny stated.

"Not so great actually, the golden planet….is in the dark zone, past the adamant belt."

"Oh….that's bad." spoke Mister Barbas.

"Of all places it had to be there." Said Mister gibles with his shoulder slumping.

"Why? What's so bad about it?" asked Brad.

"The adamant belt is a giant wall of spacebergs with a height that's easily three times the distance between the north and south poles on earth. With a width of several miles."

"Woah, that's massive." spoke Jenny.

"Beyond that is the dark zone. An area of space where almost no light gets through believed to because of the refractive properties of the bergs between it and the nearby sun." he sighed. "It's so well known because without any light, ships can get lost right away. Ships go in, but none come out."

"Sounds like a great place to hide a treasure like that." Tiff said.

"Master, if no light can get through, how will we manage?" asked Veronica.

"Luck...a whole lot of luck." Sheldon said holding the map in his hand.

"We're doomed." muttered Tuck.

"Tiff go find your nympho of a cousin and Gresh. We need all hands on deck."

"Aw come on, what if they made a mess again? I just got my shoes cleaned up."

"She's your cousin."

She groaned and walked off. 'He always has to bring that up. I hate comeuppance.'

"When do we set off?" asked Jenny.

"Soon." he said. "Call me crazy, but I have this gut feeling this will be the hardest leg of the journey."

"Well we'll be with ya all the way captain." Mister Barbas spoke. "Just say the word."

"For now we're gonna make sure we have enough supplies. If we get lost I wanna make sure we don't starve to death. We have no idea how deep the dark zone is."

"Ai ai captain!" the crew called out before scattering.

"Master, do you truly believe there's a chance?" asked Veronica.

"Maybe, but I can't help but think something's coming."

(Later)

Sheldon had given Brit and Tiff look out duty in the crows nest, if only to keep the taller cousin away from Gresh. It was starting to get to where the two would start making out even with others watching.

"Seriously cuz you need to set your standards higher. Before you know it you'll be visiting comic con."

"Oh don't be such a downer Tiff, otherwise I'll start thinking you're just jealous I found a real man while on this trip. And for the record he's ALL man, and then some." She smirked holding her hands apart.

Tiff blushed before shaking her head. "I don't need to know that! Just keep your kinky stuff to yourself. And keep your eyes open." Tiff said looking into a telescope.

"Like I said, jealous~" Brit sang looking through her own telescope.

"I'm bored." sighed Tuck leaning over the railing. "Hey Brad can I come down and help you with the barnacles?"

"Not in a million years, I trust you less with a baseball bat then I do a blowtorch Tuck." Brad replied burning off five barnacles at once "Why don't you go help Don?"

"Please, when he's not in a raid he's all cata...uh, cata….um?"

"Catatonic?"

"Yeah that."

"That raid on the cruise ship was a lot for him to take in Tuck. He's not use to near death situations like us."

"Aw come on, it's been days."

"Even so it's not the same for everyone." he remarked while burning a big barnacle off. "Right now he just needs time to himself."

"If you say so." Tuck shrugged. "I'll go see what Jenny's up to." he turned and walked off.

Back in the crows nest Brit and Tiff were scanning the infinite void of space before Tiff spotted a small ship.

"Hey look! I see a ship!"

"Well don't keep us in suspense dear cousin, whose colors are they flying?"

"It looks like… a Marine flag."

Brit turned and looked to where her cousin was looking and saw the dinky ship following them. "Persistent devil's aren't they?"

"You said it. Look at that tiny thing, haha! Girl they crazy."

"Hmm, strange, I don't see anyone on board."

"Ok now that's creepy, better go tell the captain."

"Sheldon!" Brit called. "There's a marine ship behind us, but there doesn't seem to be anyone onboard!"

Sheldon looked surprised before be started running. "Men! Get to the cannons! Veronica, Jenny blast that ship before it gets to close, now!"

"We're on it." spoke Jenny before flying up. "Bet I can blow it up before you."

"You're on." She said before they brought out their blasters and started shooting at the ship. They managed to destroy it, but were surprised by the size of the explosion that followed.

"Whoa!" The two robots let out at once.

"Fireworks anyone?" joked Brad.

"A dummy ship." Sheldon spoke. "An unmanned vessel loaded with explosives to cripple or damage enemy ships."

"But we're nowhere near it, so...wait." spoke Tuck blinking. "If they set that up as a trap, then where are they now?"

"My guess is they sent hundreds out and waited for one to transmit a signal back to base. The Marines know where we are, prepare for battle!"

"Ai captain!" the crew chorused before more Marine vessels appeared out from hyperspace.

"Crap! Behind us!" Jenny called out before she and Veronica started firing at the ships.

"Get the cannons ready the other way men!" Sheldon ordered. "Mister Barbas! Full speed ahead, to the adamant belt!"

"Ai sir!" He saluted before steering the ship as the engines lit up.

As the enemy ships fired back Tuck screamed as he ran for the nearest barrel and jumped in to hide.P

Jenny and Veronica flew back over and started firing back at the ships.

"You'd think they'd learn after last time." Jenny comments blasting one ship to where it would crash into another.

"These marines never do." spoke Veronica while sending razor sharp saws to cut into the ships. "I almost pity them."

It was another minute before an even larger ship appeared unlike the others this one had five main masts.

"Uh oh." they let out.

"Dreadnaught!" Yelled Mister Gibles.

"All cannons fire on it!" ordered Sheldon.

"Ai captain!" the crew let out before unleashing hell on the Dreadnaught.

Said ship though fired a lot more on them with Jenny and Veronica forming energy barriers from the bigger blasts.

"New Barrier?" Jenny asked Veronica.

"Custom made."

"Nice, mine too."

"Eeek! Save me Gresh!" Brit called from the crows nest.

"I'm coming my lovely Brit!" Gresh hollered and jumped to the mast and started climbing.

"Look out!" screamed Tiff seeing a huge laser blast coming towards them.

Gresh looked and his eyes went wide. He lunged up and picked Tiff and Brit up before he went falling back down just as the crow's nest was vaporized. He landed on his feet and ran for cover. "Are you two alright?"

"I think I saw my life flash before my eyes." Tiff said.

"My hero." smiled Brit before kissing Gresh. "If we live I'll reward you properly later."

"Why I'd be delighted my dear." he smile while Tiff nearly gagged.

"Yeehaw!" Brad let out firing a cannon. "This is getting intense! I feel so alive!"

"We're doomed, doomed, all doomed." muttered Don hearing the lasers.

Mister Podds walked up and smacked him in the face. "Get a grip boyo!"

"Ow!" he held the spot with a wince.

"Now isn't the time to be crying, it's time for action! Now get moving!"

"But...But what if-"

"Go!" He said scaring Don off. "Get to a cannon and start firing!"

Don hopped into the one next to Brad and fired at the enemy. He tried to keep it together and fired at random spots.

Brad screamed as he continued firing. "I have such an erection right now!"

"Ugh, must you say something like that when you're next to me?"

"Yes, yes I do!" he said breathing heavily.

Sheldon kept his eyes on the battle. With any luck they'd make it out of this alive. Or at least that would have been the case if more dreadnaughts hadn't appeared. "Crap! Speed this up! We can't handle that many dreadnaughts!"

"Hold on!" Mister Barbas called out going full throttle.

Everyone else on the ship nearly fell off with Jenny and Veronica turning and flew after it.

Aboard one of the Dreadnaughts was Admiral Aratoga who was overseeing the attack.

"Sir the pirates are increasing speed." Spoke a marine.

"Then do the same and swarm them with laser fire! We are not letting these criminals escape us again!" he barked before the marine rushed off with them going faster.

"They're right behind us!" Called Tiff seeing the ships speed up. "Oh man, I don't wanna die yet!"

"Captain! Adamant belt dead ahead!"

Sheldon looked and saw the gigantic wall of ice making him gulp.

"Should I slow down?"

"No, find an opening and go straight in!" Sheldon instructed. "We can't let them catch up!"

"I hope this works!" the pirate kept the speed going and tried to angle it towards what looked like a gape in the space bergs. "Here we go!"

"Everyone hold on!" called Sheldon before the ship flew in the belt. When it did the large marine ships were still going with the admiral going wide eyed.

"Are they mad!?"

"Sir! We need to pull up or we'll crash!" the Marine's Shouted in panic.

"Then do it!" he bellowed. "Hurry!"

They all rushed to get the ships to stop or turn, or anything for that matter, to avoid crashing.

"Send in the smaller ships to find them!"

"Yes sir!"

Any and all ships that could avoid the spacebergs were sent in. With Sheldon and his ship though, they were seeing the inside was much darker than expected.

"Man, getting by all these might be tougher than I thought."

"Can't you just blast em? They're just icebergs." Tiff stated.

"These be _space_ bergs, not _ice_ bergs." Said Mister Barbas.

"What the devil is the difference?" Questioned Brit.

"Well for one, they be giant diamonds! Why do ye think it's called the _adamant_ belt?"

The cousins jaws dropped before slowly looking back at the spacebergs in a new sense of awe before Brit clutched her chest.

"Yeah, but incredibly dense. We'd just be wasting ammunition, plus these things go on longer than anyone's ever been here. For all we know they stretch on to a whole new universe." spoke Sheldon. "Meaning it'll take a lot more luck than we can count to find the planet AND get out."

Veronica and Jenny managed to catch up with the ship and land on the deck.

"The Marines are still coming master!"

"Darn it, they must have smaller ships following us." Sheldon spoke. "And with how much the ship is rocking the cannons aren't going to be very effective."

"Leave them to us." spoke Jenny. "I think I have a plan, but Veronica I'm going to need you to trust me."

"If it gets rid of them, then very well." she spoke although she was still somewhat hesitant.

"Great, follow me." Jenny said before flying from the ship with Veronica behind her. She grabbed one of the bergs and held it up. "Veronica hurry and polish this."

"Polish? I don't think now is the time to clean it."

"Just trust me!"

"You better know what you're doing XJ-9." Veronica's hand turned into buffers before quickly flying around the rock. She polished the stone to the point it where it became transparent. "Done!"

"Perfect." Jenny smiled before tossing the rock towards the incoming ships and fired a laser through it. The beam wound up growing and split in multiple directions when it hit, causing the beams to hit a good number of the ships.

"I must say, that was very clever." Veronica admitted.

"Thanks, I know I'm pretty good." she smirked before they flew back to the ship while the darkness was growing thicker.

"Captain we be losing visual!" Called Mister Barbas.

"Get the light on as bright as you can!"

"Lights to maximum!" The reptilian alien called out turning on the lights around the ship at full blast. It lit up the area to a point, but everything was still too dark. The lights shined on the wrecks of over a dozen or more ships around the place.

"Spooky." muttered Brad before Tuck poked his head out and looked around.

"Yeah, really spooky."

"Master, what does the map say?" asked Veronica.

Sheldon reached into his pocket for the golden pyramid, but just as he was about to open it the relic started to glow. "Uh, that's what I'd like to know myself."

The rest of the crew looked at the map when suddenly a light shot from the top and straight forward through the darkness.

"Something tells me it wants us to go that way."

They followed the maps direction, avoiding the debris of the lifeless ships. All of them silent and hoping they didn't hit anything. Just as they thought they would never reach the end the ship breached the darkness around them before their eyes were assaulted by a blinding light.

"Ahh! My eyes!" cried Tiff.

"What is that!?" Don questioned shielding his own eyes.

"It's too bright!" spoke Brit.

Everyone looked away until their eyes had adjusted. When they saw it their jaws all dropped and hit the deck.

"Oh my…" Sheldon muttered in awe as they were looking straight at none other than The Golden Planet. It was sitting there in the middle of an open space while shining so much the whole place was lit up. His lips curled into a smile before his excitement got the better of him "WE FOUND IT!"

The rest of the crew started cheering in response before the other humans did the same.

Brad was so excited he grabbed the person next to him, who happened to be Tiff, and kissed her.

Said girl's eyes widened in shock and disbelief before she smacked him. "Don't go getting fresh with me!"

Brit jumped into her alien lovers arms as they cheered with the crowd.

Even Jenny and Veronica were overwhelmed to the point they didn't care they were hugging each other.

"It's time we claim the greatest treasure in the universe! Full speed ahead!"

"Ai ai captain!" the pirates cheered

(Time skip)

After landing on the planet and loading up their ship with as much as they could, the pirates took the earthlings home. The trip back to earth was uneventful, seeing as the marines were called away to see to matters of greater importance and no one wanted to mess with the pirates who slayed the holy ones.

When they did arrive on Earth, each of the earthlings got huge sacks filled to the brim with treasure.

"So what's next for you scallywags?" Brad asked the pirates.

"What else, retirement." Said Mister Gibles."We've got more than enough loot then we know what to do with, which means we can take early retirement and drink the rest of our days away without pressure."

"Maybe even buy our own planets." Mister Barbas added.

"Are ye sure ye can't come with us captain?" Asked Mister Podds.

"Yeah, believe me it sounds fun to stick with you guys, but let's face facts. Here I can really use my talent with the treasure and make a lot of progress to my dream. That's why before you guys go, I'm appointing a new leader for you all." he said confusing the pirates. "Mirster Barbas, as of this moment, I hereby name you the brand new captain of this ship and it's crew. This way by pirate's law I'm not diserting you guys and can feel like I did one more good thing as your captain."

"Captain." Mister Barbas whimpered, along with the rest of the pirates, as Sheldon handed him the captain's hat.

"Come on now no tears, and make me proud. Alright guys are we ready to go?" He asked his friends.

"We're still waitin' on Brit." Tiff said.

"Oh boy." sighed Brad. "I got an idea what she's doing. So who's gonna go get her?"

"Not it!" Tuck put his finger on his nose

"Not it!" Tiff let out doing the same.

"W-Hey! Oh come on!" he groaned before marching off. "It's always me." he grumbled.

The two in question were below deck saying their goodbyes.

"I don't want to say goodbye." spoke Brit looking teary eyed..

"Nor I, but let's face facts, being a pirate I still have a bounty on my head and it's not impressive enough to keep second rate bounty hunters away." he sighed while holding her hands. "Even if we stay together, you would be in danger, and I can't let that happen. Especially not in your condition." He said putting a hand to her stomach.

She sniffled as he kissed her on the forehead with her wiping the tear away. "Ok, but I'll always remember you."

"Take care, both of you." he smiled before they heard a knock at the door.

"Break it up love birds it's time to go!"

"In a minute!" snapped Brit while throwing a shoe at the door before looking back to Gresh. "If you're ever in the area, don't be a stranger."

"I won't." He smiled. "Until we meet again."

After a little bit more time the humans were beamed off the ship and back into the detention room before they waved to the pirates as their ship took off.

"Don't go getting killed before you get a fruit drink!" called Sheldon making his crew chuckle.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I've had my fill of space for a lifetime." Don stated.

"Uh huh, I'm gonna go on home and count my loot." grinned Tiff while hefting her sac up with a grunt. "You comin' Brit?"

"In a minute, there's something I need to do first." she said hand her bag to Tiff.

"Whatevs." she groaned before walking off while dragging the sacs with Don walking before Brit turned to Sheldon.

"Sheldon, that was by far the most insane, dangerous, scariest, and out right bonkers thing I have ever been subjected to."

"I don't suppose you'd be happy with an apology?"

"You're missing the point. If I was the same as before, I'd be throttling you!" she spoke getting in his face before sighing and moved back. "But...I suppose there was some good out of it, and...I owe you an apology."

"Hubba wha?!"

"You showed me that you're not just some geeky loser who has a thing for robots. You actually managed to be co...cu...ku…"

"Cool?" spoke Brad with a smile.

"Yes that." she sighed turning her back to them. "I'll also thank you since that crazy journey gave me even more money than I have, along with a little extra, so who knows, I MIGHT be...ni...ni…"

"Nice?" guessed Tuck.

"Yes." she said. "If you get over you thing for robots….give me a call." She finally said with a wink and headed out.

Sheldon's jaw was hanging open before Veronica closed it. "Did...Did…."

"That just happen? Yes Sheldon, yes it did." nodded Brad.

"Brit hitting on Sheldon….yup now I've seen it all."

"Well guys, this was fun, but I got me treasure to count." smiled Tuck. "And if I understand theory of relativity, the ice cream truck should still be around the block."

"Oh so NOW you understand." Sheldon rolled his eyes.

"Wait up I'll walk you home." Brad said following his brother.

"Well….I guess me and Veronica should head on home." spoke Sheldon looking at Jenny and was about to leave before he stopped and started to think.

"Master?" Veronica tilted her head.

"...You go on a head Veronica. I'll catch up."

"But why?"

"I need to have a little talk with Jenny."

She blinked and looked at the robot before giving a nod and grabbed the sacs before carrying them away.

"So...what did you think of pirate captain Sheldon?"

"Well….surprised is one word that comes to mind. I mean it certainly left an impression on Brit."

"So you'd say it's pretty cool?"

"Well yeah."

"Well unfortunately my pirating days are done." He said. "Now it's back to regular old Sheldon. Well, except for one small difference."

"What's that?"

"... Veronica was right, my relationship with you is unhealthy." he admitted rubbing the back of his head. "That's why...I won't keep chasing after you. I mean let's face it, I was only interested in you because of your looks. I was so blind I couldn't really see you for WHO you are. I mean your live is one crazy misadventure after another. And being on that ship reminded me of how you caused me to go through the awkward years of puberty all over again. In short, I am so over you."

She looked at him in shock to hear that.

"I think it's best we just stay friends." he turn and started walking away while feeling lighter. "Maybe I should give Brit a call, or is it too soon?"


	119. Chapter 119

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 119

Basically another idea involving numerous spiders. Yes, the idea was inspired by the latest movie involving Peter and the other spiders. Which you should check out.

Series: Marvel

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Earth 616, Earth, New York City-

Peter was NOT having a good night. He was on his way to home so he could get some rest, when out of nowhere his spider sense was triggered and he started swinging around the city while a figure chased him.

That being a woman with dark obsidian skin and long hair, white eyes, sharp claws, a C cup chest and small ass, two long wasp like wings, two long antennae and two manables. She was Shathra, the spider wasp of the astral plane and a woman that wants to lay her eggs in him and well….watch them eat him.

"You will not escape me this time!" she yelled while firing stinger projectiles at him.

He had to swing around a building while narrowly missing the stinger blasts. "Woah! Cool it bzz head!"

She flew at him while trying to grab him with her claws.

Spider-Man swung across the city before landing on a skyscraper rooftop. He turned at her and started firing several webshots out.

She dodged some of them while the rest hit her face. "Gah! You will pay for this spider!"

"Like I haven't heard that line before." he remarked as she ripped the webbing off before she flew down as he jumped and fired webs that clung to her back before he pulled and slammed her down on the roof with a knee to the back.

"Ah!" She cried out while using her regeneration factor to fix up the pain. "I'll make you suffer for this!"

"Yeah yeah." He said while not noticing that the air was starting to get warmer, like in an oven hot. He jumped back when she nearly clawed his chest off and got up. "Look, why don't we pick this up tomorrow? I need time to crash at home and get some rest."

She growled while noticing something above them. "What in the…?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked while not seeing a red rip in the sky above him.

"What is going on?"

"You tell me miss 'I want to feed you to my kids'." He frowned before the tear got bigger.

"Look!" She growled while the tear started to open up and made a loud rustic booming sound.

YYYEEEUUUUU!

Peter looked up and covered his ears while getting an end of the world vibe from this.

SQUISH!

That was when a black web came out of the tear and grabbed Shathra by the neck before something came out of the tear.

YYYEEEUUUUU!

"Ah!" She cried out while getting a aura of entropy from the tear.

"That's never a good sign." he muttered before running over.

Only to freeze up as a humanoid figure with introverted red and black skin, long black webbing coming from its hands and face, two large black eyes, covered in what looked like glitches from its large shark like jaw, and had a upside down spider with an omega symbol on its chest, crawled out of the tear on its back as its head was twisted to the other side of his head.

" **Ah ah ah ah! Doof!** "

"Woah, what the…"

Shathra went wide eyed before the humanoid crawled on their limbs and jumped on her. "Ah!"

It laughed evilly before ripping her throat out with its teeth.

"Hey!" Peter rushed over and fired two webs at the figure which clung around it's head.

But it didn't acknowledge him before Shathra's body was turned into dust that was sucked into the humanoid's body.

" **Ah ah ah!** " It laughed before twisting its head at Peter. " **Namredips! Rethona Namredips rof em ot tae!** "

Peter moved back while the figure twisted its body over its head and stood up with a grin. "Ok, now I know this is messed up. I didn't wanna be food for her, but that doesn't mean I wanted her to be the food. Just who are you?"

" **Namredips.** " He said before doing a familiar hand sign and sent black webbing at him.

SQUISH!

Peter wound up getting stuck to the roof making him struggle.

The figure smirked while the roof started to turn into red glitches. " **Gnideef emit!** "

'Oh no.' He thought before a red portal opened behind him and sent him falling into an abyss.

" **...kcuf!** " He roared before causing the air to become full of glitches.

(Elsewhere)

-The Void-

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Peter as he fell while unable to tell which side was up and which was down.

All the while trying to get out of the black webbings.

"Spider-Man." Said a very familiar voice from the void.

"Huh? Who's there?" he asked looking around.

"Spider-Man. You know who I am."

He blinked. "Wait Madame Web?! But you're dead!"

"You might know your counterpart, but I am from another earth."

Spider-Man blinked before crashing onto a webbed floor. "GAH!"

"Apologies for the sudden landing." Spoke a woman on a gold chair while it was revealed to be Madame Web, but had red tinted goggles and a dark red spider like dress. "Interdimensional travel with the web of life is harder for a resident of Earth- 92131."

"Wait, you mean...you're another version of her from another Earth then. Ok, now that makes sense."

"It does." She nodded. "But unlike the Spider-verse incident, I did not bring you here to face an outside force."

"That what is it? Doctor Doom?"

"Worse." She said before pointing at a portal made of webs. "A person who threatens all of creation."

He turned and saw the humanoid from before eating a person in a black web egg. "I had a feeling that was it. Nothing that comes out of a portal from the sky and eats a person alive is ever a good thing."

"As you have seen, this is no ordinary threat." spoke Madame Web. "This being comes from a Earth that was destroyed by him."

"Earth- 000." Said another voice from behind the chair while revealing it was a red cloaked figure. "Former home of Namredips, the destroyer of dimensions."

Peter blinked. "Is that a walking cloak?"

"Yo, Omni is my name." He waved. "Deity of time and space is my game. Along with hunter of interdimensional threats."

"And he who knows just how this being came to be possible."

"Huh uh." He said. "And who is this bozo?"

"You got bitten by a spider that was infected by Sutinav, the god of chaos and entropy. And my hated enemy."

"Apparently the two are part of the same body, but he has gotten wild and effected this Peter Parker who has gone mad and is threatening other worlds as we speak." Madame Web spoke gravely as Peter went wide eyed. "So far fifteen Earth's were consumed to increase his powers."

"But why?!"

"To be the only living thing in the omniverse." Omni explained. "He thinks that everyone and everything is a nuisance and wants to be alone, after he kills and eats every Earth in existence."

"...that is messed up, but he won't get away with it." spoke Peter. "I've handled all sorts of crazies and this guy is no different."

"You have, but you need to bring allies." Madame Web spoke.

"Like Ghost-Spider and Miles?"

"Um…" Omni sweatdropped at the last part. "He's kinda having his own problems at the moment, I could get him….sorry Peter."

He groaned at that.

"But I did get others...but you might not know them, like at all."

"As long as they can help out I'll worry about the introductions."

"Great, because some of them are weird." He said while making thirteen portals. "Madam, introductions?"

Peter raised an eyebrow at this. 'Much stranger than Impossible Man.'

Only for a very familiar white and dark purple woman to come crashing to the ground.

"A familiar face from Earth- 65 as you know so well Peter."

"Huh?!" She looked around. "What the?"

"Hi Gwen." Omni waved. "Been a while."

"Gwen?"

She looked at Peter and relaxed. "Oh, hey. It's been a while….Superior Spider Man or normal?"

"It's normal. And it's only been a month."

"A year for me." She said before looking at Madame Web. "Let me guess, another threat?"

"Yes."

"Then what is it?" She asked as Omni showed her the portal with Namredips eating a person's entrails. "...gross!"

"And that was him after eating half of Manehattan." Omni grumbled. "Basically, evil Spider-Man."

"Except times it by fifty." spoke Peter.

"Ugh." She shivered. "Yeah, worse than spider eating humans."

"And you will need the aid of others." Madame Web spoke while Omni blinked.

"Wait, I almost forgot." He walked up to her and stuck her with a needle.

"GAH! What the fuck?!"

"Just gave you your spider powers that Silk- 65 took away." He smiled happily. "Your welcome."

She went wide eyed while feeling her old powers returning as another portal shot out someone into the room. 'Oh my god.'

CRASH!

"Ow!" Groaned a man with a white and gold bodysuit with a strange white aura covering his body as the spider had a planet in its fangs.

"Welcome Power Cosmic Spiderman of Earth- 81103." spoke Madame Web. "Or should I say Power Spider."

"Ugh." He looked around. "Ok, is this another Thanos reality thing?"

"No." Omni said. "He's not involved in this plot."

Both Peter and Gwen raised an eyebrow while Peter blinked.

"Wait, you're a herald of Galactus?"

"No." Power Spider frowned. "I fought him and got defeated, but I did face Eternity and well….lost."

"He doesn't have a good win to lose ratio." Omni spoke. "But he did face the Kree and Skrull more then once."

"I've gotten use to their tricks and schemes." He smirked. "Even stopped a secret invasion."

Peter groaned at the reminder. "How?"

"Got bitten during Galactus' first invasion, a lot of power cosmic energy from those machines hit the spider while I got blasted by said energy." He sighed. "Still can't believe my luck."

"What was your like before that?"

"Normal, nothing too bad. Although somehow me and MJ dated for a week before she dumped me. No idea why though." He shrugged. "So what's going on? The Beyonder?"

"Evil spiderman." Both deadpanned.

"...eh?"

"I take it you don't really fight that man alternate versions of yourself?"

"Not really, I just blast them into atoms or let the Avengers fight them."

Gwen sweatdropped at the non chalantness before another portal coughed up something into the room.

That being a pure white Spider-Man with white fur around his arms and neck, a furry black spider on his chest and white gloves with tubes near each finger.

"C-Cold!" He shivered while frost came out of his mask.

"Woah, you ok?" asked Peter. "Do you need a blanket? Maybe a sweater?"

"N-No thanks." He shivered. "I'm used to the cold."

Omni chuckled. "This is Frost Spider-Man from Earth- 98550, a world where spiders from Australia colonized the non Savage Land areas and adapted to the cold by using hairy bodies and ice like venom."

"So wait, this is me if I got bitten by one of them? By that logic, how come he's not use to it and not shivering?"

"Because I had a bad cold during the bite." He sniffled. "Making me immune to the venom, but not to the cold. Sniff, and I use ice webbing."

"Huh." Gwen nodded her head.

"He's also dating She-Hulk." Omni pointed out.

"Sniff." Frost Spider-Man sniffled. "She's one great girl."

"Well congrats."

"Thanks, but I'm still in pain."

"Why?" Peter asked.

"She gives me bone crunching hugs in the morning." He grumbled. "And I've been in the hospital more than once."

Power Spider pitted him for his luck. "At least you have a girlfriend."

"Sniff, yeah."

That was when another person went flying out of the portal and crashed head first in a wall.

"Ugh….ok that hurt." Groaned a….very tiny LEGO version of Spider-Man. "And not in a good way."

All of them blinked and leaned down before the small hero rubbed his head.

"AHH! Giants...wait, are you friends with Galactus?" He asked while looking very nervous.

"This is LEGO Spider Man." Madame Web spoke. "He hails from Earth- 13122. A place where all are LEGOS."

Gwen looked at him and blinked.

"Wait...Gwen?! Oh god! Krang turned you into a giant!"

"No, you're just really tiny. Madame Web, why was he picked exactly?"

"That was my idea." Said Omni raising his hand up. "He would help with stealth missions, plus he faced a lot of enemies. Oh and his Earth is unique, he can't die."

"What, achoo!" Frost Spider-Man sniffled.

"His Earth is made of LEGOS, while comical, he can't die only respawn. But if his Earth is destroyed, then he goes kaput."

"What's going on exactly?" asked LEGO Spider-Man.

"Evil Spider-Man." They all said.

"So a normal day at the office?" He asked. "Well, at least it's not Krang."

"What exactly happened?" Peter asked.

"He took things from other timelines and dimensions and tried to destroy us, typical villain stuff." He said while using sting like webbing to launch himself onto Gwen's shoulder. "So who else is coming?"

"We don't know, but if Madame Web and this Omni guy think they'll help, we'll have to take their word for it." spoke Gwen.

"Ah." He said while someone walked out of the portal.

That being a tall man with long black hair, dark soulless eyes, covered in buffalo fur and bones in the shape of a spider, with webs covering his fingers and face, dark rings around the eyes, and had a long staff with a spider etched into the oak. "Aho."

"Um…" Power Spider blinked. "Who is he exactly?"

"He goes by the name Iktomi of Earth- 551, the spider of the Lakota people." Omni said. "He died at the battle of Little Bighorn aka the battle of the Greasy Grass. He was resurrected by said spider god and lost his memories from before that day."

"However." Madame Web said. "He retains knowledge about his tribe, this former skills and his honor."

"Nice to meet you." greeted Peter.

Iktomi looked at him before nodding. "As you as well, man of the spiders."

"So what does he exactly do?" asked LEGO Spider-Man.

"I save my people and the white man from the spirits and hatred of men's hearts." He spoke. "All men are united by the great spirit."

"G-G-Good to know." shivered Frost Spider-Man.

Iktomi nodded while taking a seat on the ground and meditated.

"Well." Gwen sweatdropped. "At least we know he's on our side."

"Who's next?" asked LEGO Spider-Man.

And cue someone swinging in and landed on the ground.

"Nailed it!" Said a woman in Spider-Man's outfit, but was very form fitting and revealed her C cup chest and large hips.

"Say hello to May 'Mayday' Parker of Earth- 982. The daughter of Peter and Mary Jane." Omni spoke. "And yes, you know her."

She looked at Peter and Gwen and waved. "Hey, been awhile."

"Yeah." Peter said. "Are you ok?"

"Well I got over my dad's death, but being a heroine is still stressful." She sighed. "How have things been with you?"

"Fine until someone killed a villain." He said while Madame Web showed her the portal, revealing Namredips.

"What the fuck?!" She yelled in horror.

"Namredips, evil version of me."

"That's...That's messed up."

"We know." LEGO Spider-Man sighed. "And you're my daughter? How exactly?"

"Her father along with the heroes of her Earth became what they are earlier then most." Madame Web explained. "It is currently occupied by the next generation of heroes and villains."

"And boy it's crowded." She sighed. "It doesn't help that Tarantula wants to make me his 'mate', nice guy though...for a mob boss."

And cue Peter getting 'protective' instincts. "How many times has he come on to you?"

"A few, but I'm not that into him."

'Well that's good to know, last thing I want is my daughter from an alternate dimension getting with the wrong guy. To any other person that would sound weird.' He thought while still wanting to find the guy and web him up.

"Ok." Omni said while someone walking into the area from a portal. "Next fellow."

That was when a man with a high tech green and black suit with two large gauntlets with guns attached to them, a long cape, a black spider with twelve horns on it, and purple lines coming from the suit that looked like blood veins. "Ok, what place in space did I wind up in this time?"

"Welcome Space Stone Spider-Man of Earth- 400007." said Omni. "Or should I say Slip-phobia."

"Please tell me I'm not in Valhalla again." He begged. "Please!"

"Nope."

"Oh thank god!" He sighed in relief.

"Why Valhalla?" asked Power Spider.

He turned to him. "Hela, my 'I didn't want to have' wife!"

"...wow." LEGO Spider-Man said in shock. "You have issues my friend."

"YOU THINK?!" He snapped. "She's a stalker!"

"How did that even happen?" asked May.

He groaned. "Got bitten by a spider that got the space stone on it. And I got said gem's power and my first stop….Valhalla."

"Right in her bathroom." Omni pointed out. "But it's not just that he got the power to hop between fixed points in space, his DNA was altered to allow him to keep his powers outside his dimension, fixing the whole 'stones not working' rule."

Slip-phobia sighed. "Needless to say, I got her to like me and now I'm trying to hide from her."

"Well she's not here, so I'd say you're good." remarked Peter.

"Still." He looked around nervously. "She will find me, but what's going on here?"

"Evil me."

"...crap." He sweatdropped. "Not good. I'm in, because I'm not going to let an evil me ruin my reputation as a hero."

"Welcome aboard." spoke LEGO Spider-Man.

"Ah! Talking toy!" He jumped in shock.

Iktomi deadpanned while returning to meditation.

Gwen sweatdropped while someone walked out of another portal. 'I guess it takes a while for him to notice things.'

That was when a woman wearing a white and black doctor's robe with a white spider like mask covering her face, a long brown ponytail, a G cup chest and small ass, with a bag of medical tools and had large gloves with needles attached to the fingers, walked out and looked around.

"Hello Ailia La Nur of Earth- 190777." Spoke Omni. "Or as you call yourself, Surgeon Spider Girl aka Neurotox."

"Hello, where am I? Who are you people?" She said while looking at them.

"They are your mentors." Madame Web said. "Spider-Men and Women from other earths."

"..." she cocked her head. "Ok then, at least it's not a surgeon's convention."

"A-Are you a d-doctor?" shivered Frost Spider-Man. "I-I ask 'c-cause of the mask."

She nodded. "I'm the best."

"In her reality." Omni said. "The art of surgery is very advanced, but...people have a lack of empathy during said art."

Ailia looked down at that with a sad posture. "It's true, I try to feel for other patients while doing my job, but it feels like it doesn't exist. I understand emotions, but feeling them for them when they need me is like it isn't possible."

"Well at least you didn't lose a patient right?" asked Power Spider.

"…..I did." She looked down. "I kill people when I tried to save them, even bad guys…."

"Oh….."

"I don't mean to, I just try to stick to the most logical way of fixing them, but it seems to only make people assume I'm cold, when I really wish I could save as many lives as possible." She said before Slip-phobia patted her shoulder.

"We all make mistakes, but don't worry." He gave a thumbs up. "Stick with us and you might learn from the best, including myself."

May and Gwen sweatdropped at his semi Flash Thompson personality.

"...thanks." She said while looking away.

"Is that everyone?" asked LEGO Spider-Man.

"No." Omni deadpanned. "We have a few more."

He groaned while pulling out a burger and ate it.

That was when someone went crashing into a wall from a portal.

"GAH! My face!" Yelled a woman with a dark bodysuit with a red spider and eyes, a D cup chest and small ass.

"Ah." Madame Web said with interest. "Interesting pick Omni."

"Well yeah, the other Spider-Man was busy with something so this one will have to do." He said before waving. "Welcome former Carnage Queen and now Spider-Woman of Earth- 12041 aka Mary Jane Watson."

"Mom?!" Mary cried out in shock. "Another Spider-Woman idea?!"

"MJ?!" spoke Peter and Gwen together with MJ looking at them.

"Tiger? What's going on and aren't you busy with SHIELD?"

"H-He's not y-your Peter." sniffed Frost Spider-Man.

She blinked before groaning. "Ok, I'm confused."

"Different realities." Said Slip-phobia. "And you have a Symbiote?"

"Well yeah." She deadpanned.

"Wait, and it's Carnage?" spoke LEGO Spider-Man. "But how? That guy is messed up."

"Let me explain." Omni said. "The Venom symbiote in her world is a mutant copy of Peter's bad DNA, and when Carnage was made, it went from one person to the other until MJ here got it. And it's now her powers, but she learned to use it for good, the only host of ANY Carnage symbiote to do so."

She placed her hands on her hips. "And I'm doing quite well thank you very much."

"Also works at the Daily Bugle."

"Wait, are you messing with Jameson by taking pictures of yourself and seeing him get mad?" asked Peter.

"No, not yet." She deadpanned. "And since you're not my tiger, then you don't work for SHIELD am I right?"

"Um yeah."

"Huh, weird." She admitted. "Oh well, could be worse."

"We are facing an evil." Spoke Iktomi. "Which threatens the spirits and men of the earth."

"How bad is it?"

"He is an evil me." Said LEGO Spider-Man. "And not a clone either."

"Well if it requires this many people, I'll take your word for it."

"And he ate a villain that attacked me, and some people." Peter shivered. "Almost ate me."

"...crap." She said while another person crashed into the area by a portal.

That being a massive robotic humanoid with spider like legs on its back, a thorax on its right arm like a cannon, a spider's head with a red symbol on its forehead near its chest, colored black and white, and was bigger than anything Iron Man could make.

"By the Allspark! Where am I?!" It yelled in a man's voice.

"Woah! Giant robot." spoke LEGO Spider-Man looking up. "Now HE is big."

Ailia looked up and dropped her bag in shock.

"Hello!" Omni yelled. "Welcome Zpider of the Autobots from Earth- 444! You are with friends now and none are Decepticons!"

"But why am I here? I was in the middle of looking for an energon supply before finding myself winding up here."

"Simple, to save the omniverse." He said. "And your other selves will help you out."

He looked down and blinked. "But these are organics."

"So? They have spider powers."

"Still, I don't know if they could last a day with a Seeker."

Peter, Gwen, May and MJ looked very lost at this.

"W-What's a Seeker?" asked Frost Spider-Man.

"Decepticon jet." Zpider said. "And very deadly, especially for you."

"Hello." LEGO Spider-Man deadpanned. "We've faced worse."

He grumbled. "Fine, but if you go offline, don't blame me."

"Well he's full of laughs." remarked Peter to May.

"Like you."

"Oh ha ha." He deadpanned while lightly hitting her on the arm. "Real funny."

That was when someone hit Gwen with a web as someone boomeranged into the area.

"GANGWAY!"

CRASH!

"Hey! What's the big idea?" she frowned.

"My bad." Said a woman with a dark pink and black uniform that was very tight around the body, a F cup chest and large ass, a sash around her waist, several oriental spiders on her chest and arms, and had long black hair in two buns around her sides. "But at least I didn't do it in my civilian form, or enhanced form."

"I don't think that's the issue here." spoke Peter while trying to help tear the webbing off Gwen.

"Ah, Kikyo Suki." Omni nodded. "The Spider Girl of Earth- 8334, Or should I call you Sumo Spider?"

"You know my stage name? Wow, that's great." She said happily while getting up and bowed. "Hello."

"S-Sumo?" Frost Spider-Man said confused. "But you're not b-b-big."

"I was trying to fit in a museum." She sighed. "If I was in my normal or enhanced form, nope. It wouldn't work."

"So you can enlarge yourself is that right?" asked Ailia.

"Yep, want to see?" She asked with a smile.

"She's a fat advocate." Omni said. "From a samurai family to boot, oh and she's the Big Bertha and Spider-Girl of her world."

"Ah." Peter nodded in surprise.

"Eh why not." said May. "What's the worse-GAH!"

Kikyo grew in size while gaining a lot of fat, her chest grew to a P cup chest, her ass became massive and she took up the space next to MJ and May, while her uniform didn't tear. "Tada!"

"Ah! Hey! Get off!" MJ yelled out with Zpider rubbing his chin.

"I have never seen an organic able to grow like this, fascinating."

"I can't breath!" May cried out.

She blinked before changing back to normal. "Sorry, I don't usually do that in small spaces."

Power Spider sighed. "How did she get this power?"

"She is a mutant." spoke Madame Web. "But her DNA was dormant until the spider bit her."

"Well it's not like it's a bad power, it IS extra muscle, right?" spoke LEGO Spider-Man.

Omni nodded. "The more she eats, the stronger she becomes. And she keeps it in both forms, but what actually bit her was very...odd."

"How?" asked Slip-phobia.

"The spider was a Kimura Spider that had its genes spliced with a tarantula, which was hit by the Hiroshima bomb, and when it bite her, the DNA mixed with her mutant powers to give her both spider powers and Big Bertha's fat manipulation."

Kikyo gave a thumbs up. "And I use my new powers for sumo wrestling, which makes great money and I like the crowds."

"How much exactly?" asked Ailia.

"Mmmm...I'm a yokozuna, the highest rank so….3,000,000 yen or about 26,500 US dollars a month." She smiled.

"Pretty impressive, I myself have my own business." remarked Peter.

"Huh, didn't know." She said with a nod. "So why am I here again? A business deal?"

"Saving the omniverse." Omni said. "Evil Spider-Man with entropy powers meaning if he succeeds, no more fat."

"..." she growled while making a fist in the air. "I'll crush that baka under my bulk!"

'That's what she's upset about?' MJ thought before seeing the last portal spitting someone out into the area.

"Ah!" It cried out before crashing into Peter.

"Oof!"

"You alright there me?" asked LEGO Spider-Man.

"I'm ok." He groaned before seeing a tall blue skinned man with dark green eyes, a dark blue bodysuit with a giant spider coming from the chest area and caused several legs to appear on its back, with a large gauntlet with fangs on the front of it, and had a lab cloak around his waist. "Wait...a Kree?!"

"Huh? Fascinating." He said looking at him. "A humanoid alien of non Skrull and Kree origins."

Power Spider got ready with his hands glowing. "What are you doing here? How did you show up?"

"Relax." Omni said. "This is S'Pi Da, or Pazar the Indomitable, from Earth- 199661, a reality where the first encounter of the two empires was peaceful and they became good neighbors. He's a scientist betrothed to Veranke, the Skrull Princess."

Peter frowned at the name. "Oh god not her."

"You dare speak ill of my love?! How DARE YOU!" He growled while looking very mad, but calmed down. "Sorry, I don't like when people make such remarks about her."

"Sorry, but let's just say we don't have a clean history with the Skrulls."

"How did he get spider powers?" LEGO Spider-Man Asked.

"I was studying 'spiders' from the planet earth using radiation, until it bit me and someone blasted me with the radiation ray." He frowned. "I don't know who, but I chose to be a hero for the Kree and Skrull empires as S'Pi Da."

"He can absorb radiation." Omni said. "And shapeshift, Which is helpful in defeating Namredips."

"So this is the whole team?" asked Peter looking at everyone. "I gotta say, it's definitely new for me, and it might feel odd, but I think we can all get the job done and stop, well myself, and be back home in no time flat."

"Good, because you are going to each dimension to find his acolytes and manipulated villains." He said with a smirk. "Each one is given power willingly or manipulated by Namredips and if you let even one succeed, well…..bye bye dimension and hello overpowered Namredips."

"Wait what?!" MJ yelled out. "He did all that?!"

"He can slip between dimensions, as such, he will influence the world as he sees fit." Madame Web spoke with a frown. "He took my earth a month ago."

"Maybe we should split up, I can go between dimensions pretty fast so maybe I can go ahead and see if I can find out where he is." Slip-phobia said.

"Not a good idea." Said Omni. "I sent a Spider-Man with the powers of the Sentry to find him, and well, he ate him up and gained the powers of a god. So splitting up won't work this time."

"...crap." LEGO Spider-Man said in horror. "This guy could give Thanos a run for his money."

Omni walked to the web portal and extended it to about the size of a large gate. "You need to work as a team to beat him, and that means going to your Earths and stopping the villains. If you beat them, he will pop up and you can try to take him down, but be careful, one false move and he'll eat you."

Iktomi stood up. "Then we shall face this evil and vanquish him."

"But why not split up into teams to make this faster?" Peter asked.

"Because he knows you might do that." He sighed. "He is you, he knows your tactics and ideas."

Peter went wide eyed hearing that.

"But he won't expect a full frontal assault. After all, his mad mind likes to toy with individual victims, not a group."

"So we need to take down the bad guys one at a time?"

"Pretty much." Omni shrugged. "But be careful, even with a tiny bit of Sutinav's abilities inside their bodies, they will be more powerful than before, but also worry about how they will be tricked, they have weaknesses you need to exploit to completely finish them off."

"L-Like?" Frost Spider-Man asked.

"I don't know, that's for you to find out."

"Well then we better get going." spoke LEGO Spider-Man.

"Where to first?" Gwen asked.

"Your earth." He said while pointing to the portal. "Now jump in you fool! Fly! Fly fly fly!"

"Last one in's a rotten egg." spoke Peter before running into the portal.

All the others chuckled before jumping or walking into the portal as it closed behind them.

"...hopefully this will work Madame Web." Omni said looking at her. "I mean I really do, because I know what his powers can do and how far he can take it."

"We can only wait and hope the young spiders will be up to the task at hand."

"...I hope so too."

(Elsewhere)

-Earth- 65, New York City-

It was a nice and calm morning for the city as it snowed a little.

ZOOP!

Until a red portal dumped some heroes in Central Park that was.

CRASH!

With them hitting a massive snowbank.

"C-C-COLD!"

"So cold!" Mary shivered as LEGO Spider-Man was deeper in the snow.

"A little help here! I'm sinking!"

MJ shuddered with her suit quivering before reaching down and picking the tiny hero out.

"Thanks, I need that."

Iktomi sat on the snow while Kikyo was making snow angels.

"Oh this is fun!"

"Not for me." Ailia frowned. "I hate cold places as much as cancer cells."

"I am rather fine, although the local temperature is lower than what I'm use to on Cybertron." spoke Zpider.

"Or back on my homeworld." S'Pi Da said while Power Spider and Slip-phobia were looking around for danger.

"No Hela's in site!"

"Or any alien life."

May looked up and sighed. "It's kinda nice, I mean it's better then the summer heat."

"And it's home." Gwen said while looking at her city. "With all the crazies and insane villains to boot."

"Only question is which one do we have to fight?" asked Peter.

"Please tell me Megatron is not here." Spoke Zpider.

"Who?" LEGO Spider-Man asked.

"The most twisted Deception ever assembled."

"I don't have giant robots." Gwen sweatdropped. "But I do have a lot of bad guys, but who exactly would help that asshole, I'm really drawing a blank here."

"Rhino?" guessed LEGO Spider-Man.

"I don't think so, especially since he's dead."

"He who flys the sky?" Iktomi suggested.

"Um….who?"

"Man with wings of vulture."

"Oh! Um no, incarcerated." She said. "Stilt-man is a no, so is Mysterio."

"Maybe the Green Goblin?" said Peter.

"Possible, but I'm not so sure."

"The Lizard?" May asked while Gwen froze at the name.

"...no, that's a definite no."

Ailia raised her eye at that. "Post Traumatic stress?"

She kept silent before Frost Spider_Man noticed some people running away from the Natural History Museum.

"Achoo! I-I think I-I-It's Stregon." He sneezed while pointing to the people.

"Right." Peter spoke. "Same Lizard formula, but for dinosaurs, makes so much sense."

"Then let's stop talking and go." spoke MJ before firing out webbing and swung over.

All the others nodded before either using their webbing, took flight, or transformed into a giant spider and moved towards the museum.

(At said place)

"AHHHH!"

"RUN!"

"GIANT LIZARD!"

People screamed and ran as fast as possible with random things getting thrown at them.

As this was happening, some noticed a giant robotic spider landed next to them and screamed.

"AAAH!"

"MONSTER!"

"AHHH!"

"I'm not a monster! I'm an Autobot!" Zpider said while changing back while the other spiders landed at the spot.

"Guess they haven't gotten many giant robots in this manhattan." Peter said before Kikyo shot some webbing at a incoming pillar.

"I got you Spider-san!" She said before pulling in towards her and punched it, sending it flying at the figure in the building and sent it crashing back inside. "There they are!"

Gwen web swung towards the building before looking around. "Come out and I'll make sure your beating isn't that bad."

" **Gwen.** " Spoke a voice from the rubble. " **Itssss been awhile.** "

"How do you…." She said while the figure rose up, to reveal a giant lizard with dark brown pants, rotted arms and tail, covered in bloodstains and had the head of a crocodile, making her go wide eyed.

" **Itssss sssimple. I'm back! Hahaha!** " It laughed while the other spiders, sans Zpider, ran into the room.

"The Lizard!" spoke LEGO Spider-Man.

"N-No...but…" Gwen said while backing away. "Y-You…."

The figure smirked while his claws extended. " **Oh how I wanted to get you back for killing me Gwen!** "

Iktomi looked at the Lizard while frowning. "Such a taint. The lizard of this place is a spirit given form."

"Gwen, we'll take care of him." spoke Peter moving between them protectively.

"Yeah, and take this gecko down." May spoke before firing webbing at the Lizard while MJ formed some blades and ran at him.

He got hit on the chest while blocking the blades with his arm. " **ROAR!** "

"I will stand back in need of any medical assistance." spoke Ailia while seeing Gwen looked pale and shaking a little. "Have you not faced this villain before?"

"Y-Yes….but…."

"Deep breaths." She said. "Take very deep breaths."

Gwen took a shaky breath and tried to speak.

"Just try to calm down."

"He...he…."

" **ROAR!** " The Lizard roared while trying to slam his fist at Power Spider, only for Slip-phobia to appear next to him in a flash of purple and blast him with blue webbing.

"Now you see me!" He said while appearing in front of his face. "Now you get my fist!"

BAM!

The Lizard stumbled back while S'Pi Da kicked him in the face and turned his arm into a giant flaming fist.

"FALL BEAST!"

Only for the Lizard to grip his hand and smirked evilly.

" **We lizards LOVE the heat.** " He smirked before tail swiping him away and kicked Slip-phobia away.

"Then enjoy this!" Power Spider hurled a concentrated blast.

He growled before getting sent flying into a pillar before Iktomi waved his staff and summoned several red webs from a ghostly spider.

Which grabbed the Lizard and threw him into the ground several times before Kikyo bulked up from mid air and squashed him.

"TAKE THAT!" She laughed while Gwen was starting to have flashbacks.

"NO STOP!"

"W-What do you mean?" Frost Spider asked while sniffling and was about to fire some ice webs. "W-W-We achoo! Have him."

"Don't hurt him! That's MY Peter!" Gwen yelled while Kikyo blinked as the Lizard picked her up and threw her at Frost Spider.

"AH!"

" **Grrrr, you will pay for that!** " He growled while LEGO Spider-Man tried to fire webbing at his eyes, which caused the right eye to look at him.

"I really didn't think this one though." he admitted before getting swatted and sent flying out of the museum. "AHHHHH!"

Peter jumped up and sent webbing at the Lizard's arms and attached them to the floor. "Try freeing yourself-"

CRACK!

The Lizard ripped the floor apart before using them as yo-yo's, hitting both Peter and May as MJ shot webbing at his face.

"Hey lizard breath! Web got your face?"

He growled before biting through it while swinging part of the floor which went towards Gwen.

"GWEN!"

She tried to move, but couldn't due to her shock as Ailia sent webbing at the floor and allowed Power Spider to punch it at the Lizard.

"Taste rock!"

BAM!

He growled while Gwen was dazed and in complete shutdown of her mind.

"Gwen, you must snap out of it." spoke Ailia. "What do you mean he's your Peter?"

"He...He's Peter from this dimension...he took the formula to become the Lizard from all the bullying and...he's supposed to be dead."

"What? But how?"

"The formula….killed him…." she said while the Lizard smirked and ran towards Gwen while grabbing her by the face.

" **I wanted to be ssspecial! Jussst like you! But you let me died! You killed me Gwen, but now.** " He squeezed her face. " **I will kill you!** "

She groaned and tried pulling his claws off before MJ landed on his back and formed claws.

"Let her go!" She growled before slicing at his back.

" **ROAR!** " He roared while trying to buck her off while LEGO Spider-Man respawned in the room and swing towards him while kicking his eye.

"Anyone order a kickoff sandwich?" he asked while holding on to the side of his head while he dropped Gwen and felt something stab his chest, which was Ailia holding a large needle.

"Time." She said coldly while pushing the liquid into the Lizard. "For some liquid mercury."

" **ROAR!** " He roared in pain before spinning around and caused them to go flying. " **You all will pay! Pay! PAY!** "

"Peter stop!" spoke up Gwen. "Please, I didn't mean to...let you die."

He growled while Iktomi summoned some red strings and restrained him.

"Woman of spider speaks the truth. You have no grudge against her."

" **Yesssss I have! Ssshe killed me! Namredipsssss ssshowed me the truth!** " He struggled while the strings didn't budge. " **Gwen killed me!** "

"Listen...me, it's not true." spoke Peter walking over. "Whatever he's told you isn't true, Gwen isn't someone who would kill her friends, she's the kind who'd do what she could to save them."

" **How would you know?! Ssshe'ssss a glory sssseeking bitch!** "

Gwen felt that one hit her in the chest and felt near tears making May frown.

"Hey! If that's how you really see her, then what does that make you if you went and changed yourself into a giant reptile? How is that any different than her using her powers for good?"

" **I have the power to be ssssomeone ssspecial!** " He yelled while the mercury started to eat away his flesh. " **To be greater than Flasssh! Than Mary! THAN ANYONE ELSSSE!** "

"Peter!" Gwen cried out seeing him start rotting and ran over, but Ailia and May held her back. "Let me go! He's dying again!"

"He will kill you." Said LEGO Spider-Man while on Kikyo's head. "And believe me, it's not a good idea to piss off the insane zombie."

"Tiny-sans right. Please don't go after this yokai."

"Someone save him damn it!" yelled Gwen, more overcome with grief at the sight while her friend hissed in anger.

" **I hate you!** " He roared while the flesh started to fall off his body to reveal a human skeleton inside it. " **I...hate…..you….Gwen….** "

That was when the bones fell to the ground and turned into red glitches which dissipated into nothingness.

S'Pi Da looked at the spot and sighed. "Such is the tragedy of life, the pawn of Namredips."

Gwen burst into tears which made May and MJ try holding her to console her while Ailia was impassive, Zpider silent from his spot outside the museum, while the others were silent to give them a moment with Peter feeling like he should have done more and felt bad Gwen had to see this.

Iktomi did a silent prayer for the spirit of this fallen foe while looking at the sky. "For one such as he, the great spirit will bring him to the sacred hunting grounds. As is the way for men of both colors."

"He won't get away with this." Power Spider frowned. "Using the dead to make chaos is inexcusable."

"D-D-Don't worry, h-he will." shivered Frost Spider-Man.

"And this time." spoke Slip-phobia while cracking his knuckles. "I will send him to a dimension where his nightmares are real!"

Kikyo walked over to Gwen and patted her head. "Are you ok?"

"I...I think so."

"Are you sure?"

Gwen slowly got up. "Look...I'm fine."

"Well if you need some time to catch yourself, just say so." spoke May.

She nodded while a red portal opened next to Zpider's leg.

"Hey organics! I think that's our space bridge!"

"Hold on!"

"What?" LEGO Spider-Man asked. "We have our ride, but what gives?"

May frowned while nodding to Gwen.

"..." she sighed at this.

"Take deep breaths." Ailia said. "And talk to us."

"I just...When we get to that guy, I'm gonna make him pay for disrespecting Peter like that." She said while clenching her fists.

"Don't worry." said MJ. "We'll get him, and you can punch him in the balls."

"Kinda specific." LEGO Spider-Man sweatdropped.

"After that, it's only fair." She said before all of them heard police sirens. "Crap."

"Not again!" Slip-phobia groaned in frustration. "I'm not going to get locked up with the crazies!"

"When did?"

"I accidentally went to Sing Sing Prison using my powers." He groaned while the spiders jumped into the portal. 'Damn it all!'

(Elsewhere)

-Earth- 13122, New York City-

All of them wound up landing on a rooftop without falling or crashing. Just a normal landing. However something was super off, like for example….they were in a city made of legos.

"Ah." LEGO Spider-Man sighed while all the others were about his size. "It's great to be home. And just the right size for me."

"Ok, this is new." spoke MJ looking around. "I feel like I'm in a giant toy box."

"Same." May nodded while looking around. "But if everything is made of legos, doesn't that mean we can make stuff?"

"Yep." LEGO Spider-Man nodded before breaking a unused car and remade it into a lego spider. "As long as you can break and make it, but I don't do the breaking, the villains do."

"It reminds me of Cybertron itself, but more...brighter." remarked Zpider.

"The earth is unnatural." Iktomi spoke while Frost Spider-Man sniffled and sneezed, causing ice blocks to form.

"Sniff….that's new." He sniffled while Kikyo looked at a hot dog stand.

"Is anything here edible?"

"Well to me it is, but I'm not sure about you guys."

She shrugged before grabbing a hot dog and ate it, only to spit it out. "Yuck! Plastic."

Peter looked around while noticing everything was a little stir crazy. "So what's the deal here?"

"Nothing much, just a day or two after Krang's invasion. So the people are a bit nervous and skittish." LEGO Spider-Man said while looking at an empty taxi. "Want to hijack a taxi?"

"That's a crime."

"Actually here you can jump into anything that moves without really getting in trouble with the police." He said. "But I don't think our robotic friend can fit in one."

"I'm a techno organic life form!" Zpider growled.

Iktomi walked over to a lego house and jumped on it. "This is a noble animal."

"Um so who's the bad guy here?" Gwen asked.

"Not sure." He shrugged. "I mean there are so many villains here that it's crazy."

MJ sighed at that before looking up and noticed a SHIELD airship overhead. "Wow, a flying toy. Tiger is going to be surprised when I tell him about this place."

Ailia looked up and noticed a giant sword shaped ship appearing from out of nowhere. "Are giant swords a common occurrence here?"

LEGO Spider-Man looked up as well and jumped. "Oh no, not Krang!" He then blinked. "Wait a second, the last I heard, he got turned into a baby so why is his ship here?!"

"Apparently he grew up, that or is taking driving lessons early than later." spoke Peter.

"Crap." Kikyo said before seeing purple robotic lego figures with blasters and swords appearing from purple and red portals. "Double crap!"

"Wow, haven't faced these guys in a while." LEGO Spider-Man said while the other spiders got into a fighting position. "Ready to kick some studs?"

"I'll assume you mean butt."

"No spuds, tiny dots." He said before shooting webs at some incoming bad guys. "And let's do this!"

Ailia looked at lego figures before blasting them with webbing. "Since you don't feel pain, I won't be so sad when I kill you."

Some of them looked at in confusion before she produced a bone saw from her bag and ran at them, making them run away in terror.

"Can one of you keep her from doing that?" asked Peter.

"On it." Said Power Spider while running after her.

"I'll get these guys a ticket to the Dark Dimension." said Slip-phobia while appearing in front of one and grabbed him before vanishing in a flash.

Kikyo ran at a figure with a sword before grabbing the blade and slice him into lego bits. "Huh, it's been a while since I used a sword….even if it's made of plastic."

May swung and kicked one into a group with MJ barreling several over.

"Time for a little carnage!" Laughed MJ before forming tendrils and knocked several of them back into Frost Spider-Man, who used his ice webs to turn them into lego ice blocks.

"Achoo! That's cool." He sniffled while Iktomi used the horse to ride into the fray and knocked each one down with his staff.

"The one behind this must be nearby, waiting in the shadows to strike." He said while the giant ass sword ship appeared over them.

"Oh no." Gwen said while several ships came at them. "In coming!"

BANG BANG BANG!

Power Spider and S'Pi Da took notice and started blasting cosmic beams and radiation fueled webs at them. The ships glowed red before breaking apart into pieces over the city.

"Ah! This is kinda fun." said Ailia while using the bone saw on a figure's arm, popping it off. "And good at relieving stress."

Zpider used his thorax cannon on some of the ships while stomping on several figures. "At least they aren't Insecticons."

"And they're not really dying." spoke Peter while seeing several fall apart before they flashed and reappeared back together. "Which isn't really helping the situation!"

"That's why I suggest we throw them into a large body of water." LEGO Spider-Man said while using his webs to spin a goon around like a top. "Lots of sharks."

"We aren't doing the sharks!" MJ yelled while throwing a goon at May and got webbed into a cocoon.

"But it's kinda funny."

"Just keep fighting!"

As this was going on, we see Krang in his control chambers looking at the sight.

"What fools these beings are." He chuckled. "Especially when my new weapon is finished." he looked over at an ominous object before letting out an evil laugh.

As for the spiders, they noticed the goons were starting to look the same, like they were the same kind of goons.

BASH!

"Gah! That one hurt." spoke Peter while hitting a goon in the face. "How do you not get hurt hitting legos?"

"Duh, I'm a lego." LEGO Spider-Man said before getting an idea. "Hey MJ! Swing me around like a carnival ride!"

"What." She punched a goon in the face before axing him off. "Kind!"

"You know! The big carrossel ones, but really fast!"

"You got it." She said before using her suit to form tendrils and grabbed LEGO Spider-Man by the leg before swinging him around.

"YAHOOO!" He yelled while grabbing Kikyo's leg and yelled out. "ENLARGE NOW!"

"AHHHH!" she screamed before becoming her enlarged form and used her bulk like a wrecking ball. "I DON'T FEEL SO GOOD!"

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

The goons went flying while Slip-phobia noticed that the sword was glowing red.

"That's not good." He said while kicking a goon with his right foot.

That was also when he saw a laser forming from the tip.

"Really not good!" He said as the laser fired and hit a lego Statue of Liberty, which was turned into melted plastic.

"Oh no! Lady Liberty!" LEGO Spider-Man cried out in shocked while another laser hit the water and turned it into melted plastic. "Oh god!"

"How is that possible?" Gwen pointed out. "Wait...that laser must have a temperature higher than the sun!"

"Oh no." May said in horror. "And from what the Omni guy told us, if this place goes, so does our tiny version of dad!"

"We gotta find Krang!"

"And kick his ass!" yelled Kikyo while spinning around. "Ugh...right after I find my stomach."

"Hold on while I scan an….wait." Zpider frowned. "I'm not a triple changer."

Slip-phobia looked around before seeing an undamaged ship and got an idea. "Hey, let's save the world in style!"

(One building later)

And by style, he actually meant a flying spider with wings, that can barely keep flying much less hold thirteen occupants.

"Ah! Too cramped!" LEGO Spider-Man groaned as they had to fit in one cockpit.

"Who's elbow is in my back?"

"Sorry." MJ said to Gwen. "But who's idea was it for the robot to be in here?"

"T-T-That was me achoo!" Frost Spider sneezed while Zpider was taking a lot of the space within the cockpit.

"If you want I could just use my jetpack. It works for scouting."

"You have a fucking jet pack?!" Snapped Kikyo. "How did you not tell us BEFOREHAND you baka!?"

"You never asked."

And cue all of them groaning.

Peter looked out and saw the laser getting charged up for another attack. "Can't this thing go any faster?!"

"Just press a red button." Ailia said while getting sat on by Gwen's butt. "It usually works, also get your ass off me."

"I can't, I'm stuck."

Peter looked around and saw a red button next to his face. He shrugged before pressing it.

ZOOM!

CRASH!

Which caused the ship to crash into the window due to it being the accelerator button.

"Wrong button!" they all yelled.

"My bad." He groaned while the cockpit opened up and they all got out.

Only to find…..no one in the command room.

"Um...you sure this is the right place?" asked Power Spider.

"Yep." LEGO Spider-Man nodded while S'Pi Da cracked his back. "I can remember this crazy place a mile away."

"Well he must be in here somewhere."

Iktomi chanted a little before turning to the left. "Come out white man, I sense your hate."

"He he he, clever." Krang said while walking out from the shadows. "Namredips told me you all would come, although not all at once as I initially thought."

"Yeah well you're outnumbered and outgunned." spoke MJ.

He chuckled before pulling out a dark red laser gun from out of nowhere. "That maybe true, but this Atom Disintegrator will compensate for that."

S'Pi Da frowned before sending webbing at him.

ZAP!

Only for the webbing to be disintegrated.

"See? You are no match for my benefactor's weapon." he took aim as it started charging. "After I melt you all away, I'll do the same for the city!"

"Like we would let you." Power Spider frowned before taking flight as fired cosmic blasts at him.

"Avengers assemble!" LEGO Spider-Man yelled out.

"Who?" Iktomi asked while summoning his webs from his staff.

"Nevermind." He said before dodging a laser blast. "Woah!"

Frost Spider-Man dodged as well while sending ice blasts at him and used his webbing to stick to the ceiling.

"A dozen Spiders won't be enough to stop me!" He chuckled while sending more blasts at them while Ailia tried to avoid the blasts with MJ and Slip-phobia rushing towards him. "And once I bring total destruction upon you all, this planet will be nothing but dust!"

"Not on my watch!" Zpider climbed towards him using the walls and lunged down over him.

Krang got body slammed before Kikyo using her strength to grab the weapon, only for something odd to happen.

That was time rewinding back a few seconds.

"This planet will be nothing but dust!" Krang said before seeing Zpider jumped from the ceiling, only for him to move to the side.

CRASH!

"Ah! You baka!"

"Apologies!" He yelled before Frost Spider-Man blasted Krang with ice web balls.

"T-This is achoo! Krang! H-He's a time traveler!"

"He is." frowned Power Spider. "We best be careful not to get this wrong again."

"If we can survive that long."

May and MJ looked at each other before nodding and jumped into the air while May used her webbing to grab her counterpart 'mom's' legs as the symbiote formed a cannon from her arms and sent blasts of red spikes at Krang.

He used the weapon on them while getting it a few spikes on his chest. "You think that could stop me? Ha!"

"Nope." May smirked while Gwen used some webbing to grab the weapon. "But this would."

He blinked while trying to activate his new 'gift' only for something to keep his body from using it. "What the?!"

"Oh I get it." LEGO Spider-Man said in surprise. "Carnage can possess people so since you have the suit."

"He can't activate his powers." MJ smirked.

"Now!"

S'Pi Da ran towards Krang while using his webs to grab him and throw him out the window.

"AHHHHH!" He cried before landing on a lego garbage ship full of tiny rats. "Ow."

"That's not what I meant."

"Sorry, I thought you wanted me to let gravity maim him." S'Pi Da admitted.

"Well at least he was taken care of, his ships, weapon, and himself, so I'd say we took care of the baddy."

Gwen placed the weapon down while looking at LEGO Spider-Man. "Want to turn it into something non deadly and fun little Peter?"

"Little Peter? But I'm big now."

"When departed man of spider will not be." Iktomi spoke while smoking a pipe attached to his staff and blew a smoke web at the air.

"Oh...fair point." He said before walking over and grabbing the weapon and started using his webs to break it. "Hold on a second."

May, Kikyo and Ailia twiddled their thumbs while Kikyo was thinking about dumplings as LEGO Spider-Man started rearranging the weapon into something new.

And that was…...a giant robotic duck.

"Tada!"

"It's...well it's something." remarked Peter.

"And you can ride it." He said while Slip-phobia jumped on it and rode it.

"Huh? Kinda funny...ow! Pointy! Too pointy!" He yelled while the tips of the legos was hitting his bum.

"Maybe we should go, now." spoke May. "I think I've had enough play time with legos for one day."

"Come on, it's not all bad." LEGO Spider-Man said while a random lego pig walked by him.

"I'm definitely sure." She said while a portal appeared under their feet.

"Here we go again!" cried out MJ when they went falling.

(Elsewhere)

-Earth- 551, somewhere in Montana-

The buffalo roamed around the grasslands while the spiders crashed onto the grass with LEGO Spider-Man returning to his tiny form.

"Well it was great being the same size as everyone for a moment."

"Just where are we?" Gwen asked while a buffalo sniffed her.

"The lands of the Lakota." Iktomi said while getting up. "The home of my ancestors, and my home."

"Well it's definitely nice and open." remarked Peter. "And the air's pretty clean."

Slip-phobia moves away from a buffalo. "Maybe we should go, I think they might kick or headbutt us."

One of the giant buffalo snorted at Iktomi while said man just placed a hand on the nose.

"He is right, the sacred buffalo are terrifying to white men and Lakota as they are noble."

"Well it's not like we'll be here for long. We just need to find the guy causing trouble."

Zpider transformed into a giant spider while moving the legs down. "Hop on organics, and don't ruin the paint job."

The buffaloes let out scared cries and backed away with some looked ready to charge.

And cue Slip-phobia appearing on the Autobot. "Let's go!"

Zpider started moving away from the herd while the others got comfy.

(A bit later)

"So." Peter asked Iktomi. "Who do you think is trying to take over the world?"

He blew a smoke web at him. "Only the great spirit knows."

"Does the great spirit talk with you often?" asked Power Spider.

"No. Iktomi talks in the dream realm." He said while Ailia and Kikyo were looking around and doing a simple game of 'I Spy'.

"I spy something...white."

"A cloud." Ailia sighed. "It's always a cloud."

"Well what do you spy?"

"...coyote." She said while watching one run away in the distance. "How about you May?"

"Um...some trees over there."

"I see grass." Gwen said.

"Oh! I see a vulture!" MJ pointed up.

"All I see is dust." LEGO Spider-Man sighed while S'Pi Da and Frost Spider-Man looked ready to fall asleep. "And my own feet."

"So, what's it like living out here?" Peter asked the shaman.

"Harsh." Iktomi spoke gravely. "White man encroaching on the land, bringing turmoil to the tribes. As with all men with greed in their hearts."

"H-Hey, still here." shivered Frost Spider-Man.

"Yeah, we may not live here, but we know what you mean." spoke Peter. "I mean it's easier said than done, but if we had the chance to help out people who have to deal with that in the past, then something tells me maybe we could do the same here."

"Trust me." Slip-phobia deadpanned. "Not a good idea."

Iktomi blew smoke webs at him while noticing a village in the distance. "White man's village in the east."

"Then we better be ready." spoke Gwen. "Chances are they'll attack first and ask questions never."

"Just like Chronopolis." LEGO Spider-Man grumbled while Zpider moved towards the town.

(At the town)

Cowboys and civilians walked and did their business while not seeing the giant robotic spider until it stopped at a saloon. And when it did, people already started screaming.

"Monster!"

"Run away!"

"Why does this ALWAYS SLAGGING HAPPEN?!" Zpider snapped in rage.

"Giant robot and cowboys don't quite mix." spoke Peter before going into the saloon with the people looking and weirded out by their costumes as he cleared his throat. "Uh, excuse me? Can I have your attention please."

They ignored him while going back to their merriment.

"Well they sure seem relaxed." remarked MJ dryly.

"It's the booze." May said. "Trust me, it makes people laxed." 'Never again.'

LEGO Spider-Man jumped onto a poker table and waved. "Hello guys! Take me to your leader!"

BAM!

Only to get shot by a bullet and exploded.

"Garsh darn bugs." grumbled a cowboy with a missing index finger.

Said lego respawned on Gwen's shoulder and looked very nervous. "Um, I'll just let you big ones handle this."

Kikyo blinked before seeing a man walk by. "Hello."

"Go away ching ching." He growled while she starting to see red.

"I'm japanese!" She snapped before grabbing a table and bashed him on the head. "You baka racist!"

And cue pistols, rifles and shotguns getting pointed at them.

"...might have been much." spoke Power Spider.

"Agreed." Kikyo sweatdropped while S'Pi Da looked at the men.

"Here's a suggestion, either put your guns away or we will kick you into an early grave." He spoke coldly. "Your choice."

"You got some guts walking in here and thinking you're top dog." spoke one walking over while giving the girls a look and walked around them. "Well, what do we have here?"

"I wouldn't do that." spoke up Peter with a frown.

"Why?" He asked before Ailia stabbed him with a scalpel, in the knee, before slicing his wrists. "Ah!"

"You will die in about ten seconds." She said coldly before pulling out a few bandages and a large pair of pliers. "Unless you ask me nicely to fix you up that is."

"Oh fuck!" he crushed grabbing the spot before the others cocked their guns.

"You're dead for that missy." spoke one before finding the front part of the saloon broken when Zpider tried poking his head in. "What the sam hill is that!?"

"You need help?" asked Zpider while Iktomi shook his head and got the attention of the other patrons, making them go pale.

"No. White men about to give answers." He said while looking at them with his soulless eyes. "Right fellow men of the earth?"

"Oh shit it's that killer Indian!"

"He's going to kill us!"

"Oh lord save us from this Indian!" One cried out while dropping his winchester rifle.

"Look, we don't wanna cause trouble, we just want answers." spoke Power Spider.

"Not on your life!" Yelled one of the gun men. "You're in league with this unholy pagan! That means you all are devils!"

Iktomi blew smoke out from his pipe while red strings appeared and grabbed the weapons away from their owners. "Men who fight with fire sticks are cowards, such is your way. Talk, and reveal the happenings that pass this village."

"Like what?"

"How about the villains that are attacking your town." spoke MJ while pointing outside. "Or in your language, the 'devil folk'."

They grew silent at that term while still scared of Iktomi.

"Want me to send them to hell?" Slip-phobia asked. "I've been to Valhalla and hell at least once., even if Mephisto wasn't so keen on me being there."

"No, that's overkill." spoke Gwen.

"I-I could freeze them." Frost Spider-Man sniffled while a man gulped.

"Fine!" He yelled. "It's that water devil! He's stealing all of our water!"

Iktomi frowned at this. "Morise Benidan, fool of man he is."

"Who?" asked LEGO Spider-Man.

"A man who became Untunkahe's host and began flooding these lands to wash away creation." He spoke while pointing to a gunslinger. "This white man will tell you more."

He looked around before frowning. "Fine! I knew the guy, part of the Union army that fell in Gettysburg, a captain I believe his rank was."

"Wait, Union army?" Peter said. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"Not if you were a killer of an entire family of Confederate bastards." He frowned. "Although from that the local yankees, they were just a local Union family."

"Something feels off." muttered May.

"How so?" asked Gwen.

"It just feels off."

"Anyhow." spoke the gunslinger. "He got discharged and wandered the west for a while before coming back to Austin and began flooding the place like some kind of water devil."

Iktomi blew smoke into the air before walking out of the saloon. "Come. The man that destroys with water is our target."

Ailia pointed to the man with a needle. "Where is this man hiding, or do you want me to amputate your leg? It looks a bit infected with gangrene."

"Wait! Outside of town! A mile or so!"

She walked over and used some webbing to keep his arms and legs still while getting a bone saw and a wooden prosthetic leg out. "You wait for me team, I have a patient to treat."

And cue the man screaming while MJ covered May's eyes.

"Hey! I've seen blood before!"

"It's better if you don't see too much, trust me." She said while the suit tingled a little at the sight of blood.

As for the others, they decided to wait outside and wait.

(Five minutes later)

Ailia walked out of the saloon while covered in blood and grease. "Operation was a success. But I forgot the anaesthetic for the operation."

"We know, we could hear." Peter said while LEGO Spider-Man groaned a little.

"Let's go before I lose my lunch."

Ailia nodded before pulling out a towel from her bag and began wiping the blood off her.

Iktomi walked over to a horse and jumped on it. "Come and face the villain, with honor."

"You guys go ahead, we'll catch up after we take care of something." spoke MJ while nodding to Ailia.

She nodded. "Don't worry, we will be there. After I find some patients."

The group obliged and went ahead with MJ turning to her.

"You and I need to talk."

"About?" She asked with a confused stare.

"Look, as someone who's had to control herself when dealing with a symbiote, I can understand you not feeling much empathy for others, but maybe you need some help so you can know when to hold back or you'll go too far."

She sighed. "Perhaps, but my surgeon's instincts kicked in. This is the old west and diseases are abundant….but I see your point. That was a bit….excessive."

"Look, try and imagine if you were in your patient's positions. Imagine how they might feel to try and see if you can feel anything."

"..." she blinked before sighing heavily. "It's not working."

"Well maybe looking around here will help. I mean it's way in the past and is during a time when things weren't so easy. If you see how people use to live with your own eyes and how hard it is on them, maybe that'll help."

"Alright, but not too long." Ailia said while feeling a little on edge. "I think we might be needed with the others."

"Relax, I know that they won't lose or get lost."

(With the team)

Iktomi looked at the ground while making sure he could look for foot prints. He then looked up and said. "The trail stops here."

All of them stopped and looked around the surroundings. Which was just a small river and a mineshaft near a small hill.

"Ok, not creepy at all." LEGO Spider-Man said while S'Pi Da looked around.

"This seems similar to a Kree mine, but less advanced." He muttered. "Fascinating."

"Hey Zpider, any chance you can scan out for any life signs?" asked Peter.

He raised an optic at that. "I might be an Autobot, but I can't scan things. I don't even have the right tools from the Ark to help with that request."

"Just curious."

Slip-phobia looked around while Frost Spider-Man sneezed.

"Sniff." He sniffled while Gwen sensed something from the river.

"Guys, didn't this guy sound similar to Hydro-man?"

"Yeah….oh no." Peter said while looking at the water. "Quick! Everyone get away from the water!"

They did while looking at the water….and saw nothing happening to it.

"Dad." May sweatdropped. "I don't see anything moving."

"Yeah, that's how it seems at first, but with someone like Hydro-man, it's important to never lower your guard, especially when he could be biding his time."

"I agree." Gwen said with a nod. "He always does something like this."

"Or he could be in the mines." said Kikyo. "I mean it would be too obvious to be in a river right?"

"He who uses water." Iktomi said. "Is not one to change his actions, for Untunkahe commands his mind like gold for white men."

"So he's like a robot?" spoke Slip-phobia. "Or a puppet?"

Iktomi nodded at the last part.

"Maybe we should split up to be sure. Half of us go into the mine and the other waits out here in case they spot something." Peter said while not noticing the water freezing up as the grass shattered from the 'ice'.

"Stand back!" Frost Spider-Man yelled while shivering. "T-T-That's liquid nitrogen!"

SPLASH!

All of them jumped back with Frost Spider-Man forming a wall of frozen webbing.

"Ah little yankees and Indians." Laughed a large humanoid made of water with large ice like spikes on his back and dark green eyes while wearing a tattered union jack on his shoulder. "And look who it is, Iktomi, the bastard undead."

"Morise." the Lakota spoke while looking serious. "You have survived cave of fire."

"No thanks to my new god." He frowned. "And to think, you left me underground in a dry desert full of black powder. You Indians know how to piss off a civilized man like me."

"So you ARE the one we came here for." spoke up Power Spider.

He turned to him. "Why yes, my god told me about you. And how you will bare witness to my great cleansing of this world in favor of one where nothing exists but sea creatures. And you." He smirked while ice formed from his hands. "Will be the first to fall."

"Your threats will yield to nothing." spoke Zpider.

He shot liquid nitrogen at them while Frost Spider-Man made another barrier of ice webs.

"H-He's crazy." He sneezed. "With his liquid nitrogen body, he will freeze the earth, achoo!"

"Untunkahe." Peter muttered before looking at Iktomi. "Isn't that a water spirit?"

"As he is since the day of life."

"Then it must be Namredips." LEGO Spider-Man said while the nitrogen started to freeze the grass near them. "He must've given this Hydro-man this power to destroy life on earth. And here I thought Green Goblin was insane."

"We need to stay away while restraining him somehow. Zpider, think you can get in close?"

"I could but I might get frozen." He said while transforming into robot form. "But I won't let him harm another life form on this planet."

Morise increased the output of the 'ice' while the ice barrier started to break.

"H-H-Hurry!"

Zpider moved closer before smashing the ice and sent the pieces at Morise.

Only for them to get absorbed into the body.

"Fools." He chuckled before sending them back at Zpider. "You can't hurt the waters!"

"Gah!" He cried out while Slip-phobia grabbed Frost Spider-Man and appeared over his head.

The ice based spider shot webbings at the water being while trying to pull him out of the water. "Ugh! H-H-He's heavy!"

"Hold on, I'll teleport us a bit away!" Slip-phobia grunted before teleporting away and right afew miles away.

And back at the town to boot.

"Too far!" He grunted before Morise shook them off and smirked.

"Mmm, you did me a favor." He smirked while freezing the saloon solid as the town started to get flooded. "And now I can flood them all!"

"AHHH-" one man got out before getting turned into ice and shattered into pieces.

"No!" Slip-phobia yelled while throwing Frost Spider-Man at him as the spider had to swing away, all the while Ailia and MJ were near the general store as water started to go towards the door.

SPLASH!

"What's going on?!"

"It appears a flash flood has occured while we were busy." spoke Ailia as they rushed out of the store.

Only to see Frost Spider swung to her.

"D-Don't touch the water! I-It's liquid nitrogen!" He sneezed while pointing to a now frozen horse and then at Morise, who was getting blasted by purple webbing from Slip-phobia.

"Ah! You will drown for that one!" He growled while sending 'ice' at him, only to teleport away. "Coward!"

"We need to get him to stay solid!"

"How?!" MJ snapped. "My costume will get frozen if I touch it!"

Frost Spider-Man thought before getting an idea. "W-W-Wait, I think I saw some barrels of TNT in the store, let's use them on that bastard."

"An explosion of heat and force would render him confused for the moment." spoke Ailia.

MJ ran in and used her tendrils to grab the barrels. "Let's go!"

Morise continued to freeze the area while flooding the town. "Soon this world will be cleansed!"

"No it's not!"

He turned while getting hit with barrels, which stuck into his body. "You thought that's going to stop me? How foolish you lasses are."

Ailia pulled out a tranquilizer gun and added some bullets to them. "This might hurt me, but." She took aim. "He needs an operation."

BAM!

"AHHH!" He cried out as the bullets hit the barrel near his arm and caused it to explode and fall to pieces.

All the while Ailia got covered in soot and looked s little dazed as she kept on firing at the barrels.

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

Each shot exploded a part of Morise's body as they landed on the ground and shattered into pieces.

"Try reforming from that!" MJ yelled while seeing the body falling to the ground.

"How...this is ice! My god told me I could reform!" Morise yelled while now a head and was starting to crack.

"Your god lied." spoke Power Spider as the others came running over. "We had a feeling you all would appear here and ran as fast as possible. In hindsight I could have flown, but it slipped my mind."

"Achoo!" Frost Spider-Man sniffled. "Yeah."

Morise cracked before his mouth remained on the ground. "I will get you all for this! Mark my words! I will-" he was cut off before the last of him shattered.

"And that's all folks." LEGO Spider-Man said while looking at the others. "What?"

"You're laid back about this." spoke Peter. "Don't get me wrong, it's great to beat the bad guy, but not like this."

"Remember? LEGO? For us, we really don't die. We just lose a live, respawn, rinse and repeat, but I get what you mean."

Iktomi looked at the town and blew smoke into the air. "Namredips was deceived man of water, for what end but chaos."

"Shall we stay here to assist you with the other organics?" asked Zpider.

"No." He said before a red portal opened up next to them. "Let the white men cover up."

"You sure?" asked Gwen.

"Yes." He said while May noticed a man with a red robe of buffalo fur, long black hair and red eyes with black rings around them, covered in red, yellow and white war paint, and had a spider on his forehead, next to her. "Woman of spider, fear not. Iktomi is here."

She jumped as the man nodded at the white eyed man before vanishing in a dust cloud. "Ok….creepy."

"If you're sure things are covered, then on to the next world." spoke Power Spider.

"Agreed." Peter said as they jumped into the portal.

(Elsewhere)

-Earth- 190777, New York City-

And appeared in a modern day New York City, sans the massive amount of surgeon buildings, including a billboard with a tanned girl with a long black ponytail and dark blue eyes holding a surgeon's knife with the words ' _Ailia La Nur's Surgeon Emporium, where the magic happens_ ' in bright neon letters.

"Here we are, in my city." Ailia said while looking around. "And where my trade was made….by my family."

Kikyo blinked before noticing several doctors doing some….surgery though stain glass windows. "Ugh...that's gross."

"The city is busy constantly with patients who require our assistance, so they felt it was no problem if others saw some of our work." She said while pointing to a large castle in the distance. "And that's my ancestral home, Nur Castle."

"Wait wait." Peter said. "Castle, what do you mean?"

She turned to him. "What? My country is still ruled by president kings."

"So wait, in your Manhattan doctors and surgeons are about as high tech as the kind you'd see in Wakanda, but you still have kings?"

"Yeah." She said like it was obvious. "So?"

"Just checking." He said while Slip-phobia signaled a taxi, only for it to zoom away.

"Well, it's definitely like my earth."

"So who's the big bad guy here?" asked Gwen to Ailia.

"There isn't a definitive big bad guy here." She admitted. "Just surgeons that help create villains for sport."

"Kinda the same thing." remarked May with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean make villains for sport?"

"They just do." She said. "During surgery we have no empathy remember, so some of my...superiors enjoy pushing their knowledge to new heights. And I used to do that as well."

"And who was that?" asked MJ.

"...subject 000-1…." She looked at her feet and started to shake. "Codename: Venom. Patient name...name….P-Peter….Parker La Nur….m-my….brother…."

"Your...brother?" spoke Gwen while all of them looked at her in shock.

"I...I was young." She said. "And he was wheel bound...I thought I could….fix it…"

Frost Spider-Man looked at her before looking at the others. "Maybe we should talk about this in a-ACHOO! Sniff, low key location."

"He is right, we stand out too much here in the middle of the street." spoke Zpider.

Iktomi blew some smoke while causing a mist to form. "Then we depart. Lady of spider shall tell her story when eyes pry not to our location."

All of them started moving away down a nearby alleyway.

All the while Ailia was still shaking like crazy.

(A little bit later)

"Alright Ailia, can you finish what you were saying?"

She looked at her feet while taking deep breaths. "..."

"Please." said MJ with concern.

"...a few years ago. Some black goo fell in my room." She said. "And when I tested it on a rat...it healed instantly. It was a medical miracle, one I could use to save the family name."

"Definitely Venom." spoke Peter. "Trust me, it seems fine at first, but it can warp and twist your personality before you notice."

"Ahem." MJ deadpanned.

"Sorry, got ahead of myself, please go on."

"Well…" Ailia looked at her arms. "The family was losing money due to major Kingpin's taxes. So I asked my brother to assist in being a test subject….but…." she held her knees together. "H-He went mad and...and…."

"If it's too much, maybe we should stop." spoke Power Spider.

Ailia shook her head no. "It's fine...I'm still hurt by it, but I had to euthanize him. But…"

"But what?" asked Slip-phobia.

"His body was taken." She said sadly. "And when the spider bit me, I was alone, had no money, and Doctor Tramma was using my 'goo' to become a hit."

"Wait, you say you don't feel emotions for your patients, but if you had to go through that and still feel guilty about it, then it shows you're not completely heartless." spoke MJ while pulling the girl into a hug.

"But...I still feel nothing for others…" she said while liking the hug, but not how tight it was to her spine.

"Feeling emotions over your actions is one step closer to feeling what your patients might feel like." She said while Ailia started to choke.

"Mary-san." Kikyo sweatdropped. "I think you're hurting her."

She blinked before letting go as Ailia wheezed in pain. "Sorry, sometimes I forget to hold back."

"Ah." She panted before glaring at her.

"Wait, Doctor Tramma?" said Peter. "The girl Mr. Negative has under his wing?"

"Who?" She asked.

"Right, different reality." He said while LEGO Spider-Man pointed at Ailia.

"If you are without studs, then why is your name on the billboards?"

"As Neurotox, I exposed her tactics and she's been hiding in the black market." She said with a grumble. "Becoming my 'rival', and sending villains after me."

"Ah."

She then groaned. "And apparently everytime I meet her, either a civilian or one of her super villains talks me 'oh your lover calls' or 'Ailia x Tramma is a thing'. Ugh….sometimes I feel like killing them before they finish their sentences."

'Is she a rival or a fan?' thought Frost Spider-Man.

"Wait…." said May. "If she's your villain, maybe that's the gal that needs to be defeated. I mean Namredips might be helping her upstage you."

Ailia blinked. "Possibly, but what does a surgeon need with an entropy version of us?"

"Dark Kamen Rider?" Kikyo suggested.

"What?"

"Nevermind." She sighed before her spider sense activated. "Also INCOMING!"

And cue a giant truck getting thrown at them with glitchy red energy aura around it. All of them swung or evaded their own way before it crashed and exploded.

"What the slag?!" Zpider cursed before the buildings started to gain arms and legs. "By the Allspark! Cybertronians!"

"No." Iktomi said while the buildings started to rise up. "Earth spirits."

"Whatever they are, something tells me they aren't friendly." Peter said while MJ formed some axes.

The buildings turned to them and revealed they were about to step on them.

S'Pi Da jumped while forming a hammer and smashed at the right leg. "Let us destroy some buildings!"

"Attack!" called Zpider before firing on them.

Kikyo web swung over the buildings while making her right hand very fat and used her strength to break the right arm while Frost Spider-Man jumped and used ice webbing on the buildings.

"A-Achoo!"

The buildings toppled over while causing a lot of collateral damage in the process.

"Yikes, glad I'm not as heavy as them." spoke LEGO Spider-Man.

May looked as the buildings suddenly regrew their limbs. "Ok, that's not normal in the slightest. Right mom?"

"Yeah and I'm not your mom." MJ sweatdropped.

"Sorry, force of habit."

"L-Let me t-try." Frost Spider-Man swung over and started using his webs to freeze their legs and work his way up.

They got completely frozen as Slip-phobia grabbed each limb and vanished.

Only to reappear in fear.

"Oh god! Hela saw me!" He screamed while hiding behind Peter. "I-I think I need to hide!"

"Relax me, she probably just got a brief glimpse."

"B-But she had her goons throw out the red carpet!" He yelled while looking fearful for his life. "And looked ready to pounce!"

"Kinda reminds me of Black Cat." May admitted. "Before she got married, divorced and had a daughter that became the Scarlet Spider."

LEGO Spider-Man looked surprised. "And here I thought I was the smart mouth."

Ailia looked around before saying. "I think we should find her before anything else tries to attack us."

"Where exactly?" Gwen asked. "Manehattan is Big you know."

"But I know a place where she goes to." She said with loud sigh of annoyance. "And it's not my cup of hot tea."

"Where?"

(Later)

The spiders web swung or flew towards a small building with the words 'Hot Gals' in bright neon letters.

"Here it is." Ailia grumbled. "The Hot Gals strip bar….the hottest lesbian hangout for supervillains."

"No way." spoke Power Spider.

"Yuri!" Kikyo cried out in shock. "So kawaii!"

Ailia groaned. "Lets just go in before the paparazzi sees me."

"Don't need to tell me twice."

Zpider looked at the tiny door. "I'll wait out here, I don't have a mass conversation function."

"Just try not to draw attention." Peter said as they walked into the building.

(In said building)

They walked in while seeing….a lot of naked girls making out with some clients, in the nude or fully clothed.

"W-Woah!" spoke Frost Spider-Man with a blush and feeling warmer already. "We don't have anything like, achoo! This in my world."

MJ blushed along with Gwen while May was a little warm under the collar as Kikyo was very red in the face.

"Look just don't cause a scene." Ailia whispered. "Most of these girls were augmented by Doctor Tramma, meaning if you do anything they will attack."

"Gotcha."

Iktomi blew some smoke from his staff. "Wise words spider of healing."

As they walked deeper into the bar, some of the patriots looked at them with a confused look in their eyes.

"Hey, who are they?"

"No idea, but I see Neurotox." another girl said. "Bitch must be looking for her 'rival'."

"Yeah, those two should get funky one day."

"I wouldn't mind getting it on with that redhead."

"Which one? Most of their costumes are red." She asked.

"The one with the red eyes."

"Ah, for me it's either the one with the buns, the one with the hood, or the one with the thick ass."

Iktomi looked at the girls while creeping them out a lot while blowing smoke webs at them.

"Cough cough!"

"Apologies, but we are not here for pleasure." Said Slip-phobia. "Anyone here know a Doctor Tramma?"

And cue the music screeching to a halt.

"I think so big guy." LEGO Spider-Man said before yelling out. "Hey! If you gals don't mind, we can talk like civilized humans and one lego?"

And cue all of them standing up with frowns.

"Achoo!" Frost Spider-Man sniffled. "Um...so is that a no?"

"Get them!"

And cue MJ using her suit to form a massive cannon from her right arm.

"BACK OFF!" She snapped. "OR I'LL BLAST YOU INTO NEXT MONTH!"

They froze while raising their hands up.

"Tell us what we want to know, now!"

"Why should we?" said one girl before seeing S'Pi Da walking towards her and glared at her.

"Speak or a thousand stabs of venom will enter your body like a Brood Queen at a Kree shooting range." He spoke with a cold tone. "And believe me, it is not a pretty sight."

"And what is a Brood Queen?"

He smirked before turning into a dark brown insect like creature with red eyes, a frill like head, sharp teeth, two long wings, claw like hands and two long tendrils near the sides with a long two prong stinger on its long tail. " **This is a Brood and if you don't tell me, I might show you how they make you into these abominations.** "

"Um I don't think Kree can-" LEGO Spider-Man tried to said before Gwen hushed him.

"Let him do his thing."

S'Pi Da hissed while moving closer to them and moved its tendrils over them. " **Well?** "

"Ok ok! We'll talk!"

He changed back. "Good, now where is this Doctor Tramma and is she a patriot to this establishment? If so, I can recommend a few friends from my planet that might-"

"Not now." Slip-phobia interrupted.

"Sorry, my love has sisters that are homosexual." He admitted while the girls were pretty shaken up. "Now then, explain."

"S-She's been locked up in her office!"

"A-And she's been in there for days! Like without any sleep!"

"Kinda like a gamer." Kikyo admitted. "But is there anything else?"

"..."

"...she's been talking to someone." One girl gulped.

"Who?" spoke S'Pi Da.

"I-I don't know! B-But it's dark, creepy and backwards!"

"Namredips." they all spoke together.

"L-Look." The other girl gulped. "J-Just let us go. We just are here f-for our anniversary."

"Point us to where the office is and you can do whatever you were doing."

Both pointed to an elevator. "Third floor!"

MJ smirked while feeling a little proud of this, but looked at the others. 'Oh boy, this might be a hazard.'

(In the elevator)

All of them pressed a button while the doors closed and started to get cramped while Iktomi was blowing smoke webs into the tiny space.

"Well." Gwen grumbled. "This is uncomfortable."

"Why didn't we just take the stairs?"

"Because of me." Kikyo sighed in frustration. "Don't forget temes, I still am heavy."

"Oh right-" LEGO Spider-Man tried to say before she glared at him. "Nevermind!"

"Hey mom." May said to MJ. "Can you talk to your symbiote or not really?"

"Sometimes, but let's just say...it's not pleasant."

"Dealing with Carnage every day can't be easy." spoke Peter. "But this is coming from a guy who only had to deal with Venom."

Power Spider whistled while Frost Spider-Man was starting to shake.

"A-Are we there yet…?" He sniffled.

"No spider of frost." Iktomi said while blowing smoke. "The journey is longer than most."

"Damn achoo! It."

Ailia looked at the buttons while noticing they weren't at the third floor yet. 'Hopefully she doesn't have any corpses filled with that goo. I really don't need cannon fodder.'

Ping!

"We're here!"

The doors opened to reveal….a regular office door in front of the elevator with the words 'Doctor Tramma, surgeon master. 5am to 9pm weekdays' on it.

"Alright guys, and girls, we gotta be ready for anything in case she's still talking with him in there, so keep up your guards."

"I am always on guard." Frost Spider-Man sneezed.

As they inched closer to the door, they didn't hear anything, just the loud sounds of machinery.

"Shall I kick the door down?" S'Pi Da asked with anticipation.

"Let me." May said before knocking.

"Who is it?" asked a woman's voice with a thick korean accent.

"Um, we have an appointment for….body modifications."

"Oh, you must be the ten o clock patient. Come in."

She counted down from three using her fingers and kicked the door down before jumping in with the others following. "Hold it!"

Only to see a large lab full of body parts, robotic prosthetics, symbiote goo, and a table with a lot of coffee mugs on it.

But no Doctor Tramma in sight.

"Ok, did anyone here get the voicemail?" LEGO Spider-Man asked.

"Someone answered me, so she must be in here." May said while Ailia looked around.

"Be careful. She's been known to hide in plain sight."

All of them moved around while trying not to touch anything.

"Ah." said a voice from behind a tank of goo, which revealed to be a woman with a dark purple and black body suit with silver tubs going around her shoulders, a small ass and a D cup chest, blue eyes, slightly pale skin and had black hair that was in the form of two hair loops around her sides and two long horns on the top of her head. "Neurotox, my hated foe. It's been a while."

"I could say the same to you."

"So true." She said while walking to her desk. "Been busy you know, fixing people up and making villains to destroy you. Especially the last one, What was his name again….oh yes. Sandman. That guy was fully functional, till you dropped him into a nuclear reactor."

"Yeah yeah." She said. "Look we know you've been talking to Namredips."

"Oh him, came to me asking for some 'enhancements'." She chuckled. "And all I asked was something worth my while."

"Is he still around?" asked Power Spider.

"No, he left with his reality conversion ability." She smirked. "It was hard using that goo Ailia Lu Nur found to enhance his almost alien body, but it worked. And he left me with the one ability no surgeon has or ever will have in this world."

"Dental?" Peter asked.

She chuckled before sending dark purple organic webbing at Ailia. "His powers."

The woman found herself stuck to the wall before MJ lashed out tendrils at the woman.

She smirked before jumping up and stuck to the wall. "Fools, I'm not human anymore. I am a spider." She then jumped down and kicked MJ and May in the face while dodging S'Pi Da's punches.

"Hold still woman!"

"Tiny me, I got an idea." spoke Peter ducking behind a table.

"What?" LEGO Spider-Man asked while Iktomi sent red strings at Doctor Tramma and tried to restrain her, only for he got get kicked in the face and sent flying into Slip-phobia.

"Do you trust me?"

"Kinda, but what's the plan?"

"This." he picked him up and pulled his arm back and stood up before throwing LEGO Spidey at the doctor.

"AAAAHHHH!" He screamed before hitting her on the face.

"Ow! What the?!" She snapped while trying to pull off the lego off her face.

Ailia struggled before breaking the webs. "You may have our powers, but you don't have the heart….or the tact."

"Now!" Power Spider flew over and tackled her down onto the ground.

She started to growl while her body started to become bright purple and started growing fangs. "Get off me!"

Slip-phobia stiffened before seeing the woman's body changing to a semi spider like humanoid. "Back away now!"

Doctor Tramma pushed them off her while her eyes started to split into eight purple eyes and she started to twist her arms around. "You will fall. Tramma will kill you!"

"Wait a second." Gwen said while dodging organic webs. "Why is she acting like the Hulk now?!"

"Her spirit is tainted." Iktomi groaned while getting up. "Mind lost to the primal void of creation."

"Tramma slice you all up!" She growled while forming organic blades from her fingers and slashed at MJ. "Tramma destroy!"

She made a shield while trying to keep from getting sliced and diced. "Gwen! May! Little help!"

May shot some webs at the woman while Gwen kicked her face as Kikyo used her now fat large leg to kick her into a wall.

"Take that!" Kikyo giggled before bulking up as organic webbing the size of cannon balls came right at her.

Crack.

All of them stopped as the floor began to break.

Crack.

Crack.

"Oh kuso-"

CRACK!

And promptly fell down to the next floor as the floor broke and caused everyone to go falling from the now destroyed floor.

"OOOOOOOO!" She cried out while seeing the other spiders and false spider falling down with her.

"AHHHH!"

Doctor Tramma used the falling to her advantage while sending webs at Peter and Ailia. "Tramma kill you!"

"Oh no." Peter said before Ailia grabbed a needle from her bag and threw it at the doctor's left shoulder.

"Ah!"

"Push the liquid in!" Ailia yelled to the nearest spider, that being Power Spider.

"On it!" he yelled before flying closer and grabbed her before pushing down the needle with his elbow.

"AHHHHHH!" She cried out before getting sent flying into the basement, where all the spiders crashed with some landing on Kikyo.

"Ow." She groaned while returning to her skinny form. "Not doing that again."

"Ok, who's hand is on my butt?" frowned May.

"Uh...that would be me." spoke Peter moving his hand away quickly making her blush. "Sorry."

"Mmmm!"

Peter looked down and saw Gwen under his butt.

"MMMM!"

"Oh sorry Gwen!" he got off with a brighter face as she gasped. 'Why did I have to land on her right there?'

"Ah...ah...ah…"

Ailia walked over to Doctor Tramma while seeing her breathing very slowly. "Looks like the sedative is kicking in."

"W-We should r-restrain her too." spoke Frost Spider-Man.

The woman looked at her while chuckling as a bit of her mind started coming though. "He he….looks like I couldn't stop you...Neurotox…"

"Like always."

"He told me you...would stop me." She said while some purple cracks formed on her face. "But...before I explode….tell Ailia my final...words…"

"What are they?"

She slowly closed her eyes. "She was...my idol...an...d lo...ve…"

All of them saw her crack all over before a purple explosion happened that made all of them cover their faces.

All the while Ailia was in complete shock.

When they did uncover their faces, all they saw was nothing, just silver tubes from the former doctor's costume.

"Woah...she just vaporized."

"Her spirit is not in the great hunting grounds." Iktomi spoke gravely. "She is gone."

Ailia looked at the tubes before taking them and placed them in her bag.

"Ailia?" MJ asked.

"..." she turned to her. "I didn't know….I mean….I had no friends and yet...my so called rival….."

MJ didn't speak, but walked over and pulled her into a hug.

She hugged back while letting some tears drip from her eyes.

The others stayed silent to let her have this moment.

All the while Iktomi did a prayer for comfort while Ailia felt her heart breaking down a little.

'I hope she'll be alright.' Ailia thought before moving back and spoke in a cold tone. "Namredips will pay for this….ripping of my metaphysical heart."

"Trust us, he will pay."

"Yeah." Gwen frowned before noticing that Zpider was stuck in a wall.

"Um…." he looked nervous. "I did not get bored and tired phasing through walls. I was….patrolling."

LEGO Spider-Man chuckled at this while a portal appeared next to Zpider. "Wow, you need to work on your lying skills."

He huffed while getting sucked into the portal. "Ahh!"

"In we go again." He said while they jumped into the portal.

(Elsewhere)

-Earth- 982, New York City-

And landed in Central Park, again.

"Wow, I never realized how mundane that gets landing in central park, even alternate versions of it." remarked Peter.

"True...wait." May said while looking around. "Hey, this is my New York….oh no."

"What?" MJ asked as May grumbled.

"If Ant-Man finds me I have to go back to Avengers business." She grumbled while Peter and LEGO Spider-Man looked surprised. "What? Didn't know I was an Avenger?"

"It's new to me."

"Well I am." She sighed. "But it's stressful sometimes, especially with some very annoying villains."

Slip-phobia nodded. "Believe me, I almost became an Avenger, until they found out I was 'married' to Hela and booted me. Damn you Hela!"

Frost Spider-Man sneezed and sniffled. "Who are these villains, achoo!"

"The Revengers, Dictator Doom, Ultron….and a shit ton of others."

"Language!" Both Peter and MJ snapped at the same time.

"Sorry." She said meekly.

"Wow, you two are quick on the trigger." teased Gwen.

Both blushed at that.

"How different is your earth?" asked Kikyo.

"Dad lost his leg, the heroes started fifteen years before I was born, and there are lots of new heroes." May said. "Including me of course."

"Well chances are the one we're looking for is one you've already fought, so my guess is it's gonna be the very first villain we meet." spoke Power Spider.

"Hopefully it's not an evil clone." said LEGO Spider-Man. "Or a fusion between Carnage and Venom….one's tough enough as it is."

"Well we won't find them just sitting here, let's get going."

Zpider nodded before turning into his spider form. "Hop on."

Iktomi shook his head. "Man of sky will only cause fear."

"Wait, are you talking about Vulture?"

"No." He pointed to Zpider. "Man of sky."

Peter sweatdropped at this before noticing some black and red goo flooding the local ponds. "Guys? Spider sense is going haywire."

"We know." Ailia said with a frown.

"And I see company." said Slip-phobia as some goo monsters with humanoid looks and civilian clothing came towards them.

" **Ahhh..** "

" **Ahhh…** "

" **Help…..us….** "

"What ARE they?"

"I don't know." said MJ while getting a very strange vibe from them. "But my suit is actually NOT wanting me to touch them."

"You know it's bad if not even Carnage wants anything to do with them."

The goo monsters moved closer and closer to them before Frost Spider-Man froze them.

"G-G-Got them." He sniffled while S'Pi Da noticed the ice getting absorbed into their bodies.

"Not yet humanoid."

" **Ahh.** "

" **Ah….** "

" **Bla….** "

" **Glub…** "

"Everyone spread out!" spoke Peter.

All did so while May had an idea and used her webs to grab and throw a small tree at one of the goo creatures.

CRASH!

Which caused their torsos to fall off, only to reform instantly.

"Ok, so hitting them over and over won't work."

"How about running?" Slip-phobia asked. "That's usually working with these things...and crazy stalkers."

The goo creatures moved closer to them before noticing a flock of ducks in the distance and moved towards the birds.

"Uh..what are they doing?" asked Gwen.

"Apparently flying south for the winter." LEGO Spider-Man said, equally confused.

"Maybe these humanoids are like your earth rats?" S'Pi Da calculated. "Dumb and easily distracted?"

"Well they don't seem that smart, so that might be it."

MJ sighed as the goo beings disappeared into the underbrush.

"Maybe we should find the villain?" Kikyo suggested. "Most goo yokai come from a villain, especially space witches."

"Wise answer." Iktomi nodded. "The chief is still here commanding a tribe of mud."

"May." Peter asked his 'daughter'. "Who would command goo monsters or has an animinity to you?"

"I don't know…" her eyes widened. "Oh crap."

He looked confused before she started running away. "Hey! Where are you going!"

"My home! I think my mom and brother are in danger!"

"Oh no, let's book it guys!" spoke Peter running after her quickly.

Zpider transformed while letting the others hop on and starting running after Peter.

(Later)

-Parker Residence-

May web swung as fast as she could while seeing the house was surrounded by an electric barrier and several large turrets. "No!"

"Oh no." spoke Peter when he caught up to her and felt his heart drop.

"We need to save my family!" She yelled as Zpider ran right behind Peter. "I don't want to lose ANOTHER family member!"

"Easy there May, you won't, not as long as I'm here." spoke Peter putting a hand on her shoulder. "Guys, we need a way in there, now."

"Maybe I could get in." Slip-phobia said with a serious tone. "It would be easy as pie."

"Then do it." spoke May.

He disappeared and appeared in the house, which was covered in lasers. "Oh no."

ZAP!

ZAP!

ZAP!

He went back to the spiders while covered in burn marks. "Ow...can't. It's boobytrapped. And I didn't see your family in there."

May sighed in relief.

"But I did see something while I was in there briefly, a red chess piece."

"Which one?" May asked with a frown.

"Queen."

She groaned in pure anger. "I knew it! I fucking knew it!"

"What? What is it?"

"It's Red Queen! That bitch!" She growled in rage.

"Who?" Ailia asked confused.

She took a deep breath. "She's Hope Pym, daughter of the deceased Hank Pym and Janet Pym. Crazy supervillain that hates the Avengers for making a 'disgrace' to the name. She also hates me for being in said organization….but to go this far! Grrrr!"

Peter blinked in shock. "Oh crap, and here I thought Hank fusing with Ultron was confusing."

"If your family's not here, she must have taken them away somewhere."

"But where?" LEGO Spider-Man muttered before getting an idea. "Hey big me, if you were a married guy with MJ there and wanted a nice quiet place, where would you NOT go?"

"Mmmm…" he contemplated before getting an idea. "Well Avengers Tower is one, so is the Fantastic Four building-"

"Five." May corrected him.

"Five. Mmmm…..oh. Daily Bugle...no that's too simple…." He muttered while trying to think of a place. "Would she even take them there? Wouldn't she go with some place only she knew about?"

"Maybe in a secret lab?" MJ suggested. "Or just underground?"

Zpider transformed back to robot form. "Perhaps you are over thinking things organics. This Red Queen hates the Avengers and anyone involved with them. Wouldn't the best place of operations be a hidden bunker? Megatron used to have some on Cybertron before the Ark left a few millions years ago. Perhaps she is similar in that regard?"

"Even if that's true, just where would we start looking?"

Power Spider blinked before floating upwards and started forming a flying spider using his cosmic powers before blowing it into the air. "This spy will find anything out of the normal, also added Hank's DNA into it."

"Why do you?" Frost Spider asked while sneezing.

"Had a wild party one time and I took some DNA for a drunken dare." He blushed. "Which was...making a female version of him. Janet wasn't happy about that and well...we didn't talk for a year."

"...remind me not to get you drunk." Gwen said with a sweatdrop.

"Duly noted." He said while he looked at the barrier. "But first, we need to get that barrier and turrets out of the way."

"No problem. Just get us inside and we'll trash them."

Zpider pointed his blaster at the turrets. "I'll take out the turrets, you organics break the shield."

Kikyo and Ailia nodded while Peter and MJ grabbed Slip-phobia's hands.

(Later)

May relaxed as the barrier and the house had its booby traps destroyed. However, she still had no lead to where her family was. It was tearing her up and making her feel more and more worried.

"That's the last of the turrets." Gwen said while S'Pi Da threw a broken turret away.

Power Spider grumbled. "That spider should've found them by now….crap. Someone squashed it."

"Do you know where it was last at?"

"Well let's see." He said before sniffing the air. "Oh! It's….ew."

"What?" LEGO Spider-Man asked.

"In the sewers, under Times Square."

"Then that's where we're going, now." spoke May in all seriousness.

"Calm down." Peter frowned. "We need a plan first."

"Like what?!"

"Perhaps a disguise?" Kikyo suggested. "That usually works when I'm trying to stop the Green Tengu."

"Chances are she has the sewers booby trapped too in case we survived, which means we'd be walking right into a trap."

Iktomi nodded at this while blowing some smoke webs.

"But if this is Wasp's daughter, maybe we can exploit that." said MJ.

"How?"

She smirked while using the symbiote to turn into Janet. "Like this."

"You spider of deceit." Iktomi nodded. "As all spiders are inside their hearts."

"Needs a pointed hat." May frowned. "And a red and black outfit. Oh and a 'W' over the chest. And yes, I saw a picture of her at Avengers HQ."

MJ shifted around to fit the description and struck a pose. "Like this?"

"That's correct."

"Good, now let's go."

Slip-phobia nodded before they web swung or flew towards Times Square.

(At said place)

'Janet' sat on a bench while waiting for the woman to appear or something, all the while her allies were trying to find a manhole big enough for Zpider, and failing.

"Let's just have him hide behind a building."

"Where?" Gwen asked Peter. "He's as big as a small warehouse."

"Hold on a second." Zpider said before transforming into spider form and climbed onto a billboard. "There, I'll just wait here until that organic comes by."

'Janet' sighed while the suit was starting to get VERY bored.

' _ **Carnage needs action!**_ '

'Stow it and keep this together.'

' _ **Carnage is so bored! Now we need blood!**_ '

'Relax, we will after saving the world, well worlds.' She thought while noticing the square was….empty for some reason. 'Stay on guard, something's up.'

That was when someone appeared from the nearby alleyway and raised an eyebrow at the woman on the bench as said person walked over.

' _ **Carnage needs blood!**_ '

'Just stop!'

"Hello."

"Hello." 'Janet' said while turning to see a tall woman with gray skin under a black mask which covered her face, a red 'W' on her forehead with long antennas on the ends, dark grey eyes, a black bodysuit with a red top with pointed shoulder sleeves and a curved collar, a pointed red 'pantie' that covered her groin and made her small hips stand out in the black suit, red gloves with two silver watches on each wrist, long red leggings that went from her sides to her long black boots, a C cup chest, and two long wasp like wings on her back. "Daughter."

"Let me guess, you either got resurrected, are a demon in disguise, or from the past." She said while looking fine outside, but was very mad in her head. 'WHO IS SHE TO MOCK MY MOTHER?!'

"Is that really any way to greet your mother?"

"Yes it is, especially one that died a broken heart." She frowned. "And left me and my fool of a brother all alone."

' _ **Just bash her head in! Her voice is irritating!**_ '

"Oh? I guess you caught me." she shrugged. "And here I thought I was doing a spot on job."

"Who are you really?" She frowned. "Talk or I'll slice you with my claws."

'Janet' chuckled before forming an axe with her left hand and attempted to slice her, only for Red Queen to take flight and glared at her.

"I knew it! A symbiote user!"

She changed back to her costume. "Spider Woman at your service bug face."

"So you tried to trick me!" She snapped while sending electric blasts at MJ.

She dodged the strikes while smirking. "Yep, now as we speak, my pals are going to take your base down and save Spider Girls family."

She raised an eyebrow. "I was going to kill them, but apparently my benefactor ate them before I arrived. But no matter, he gave me something that will compensate for all the troubles that Avenger has done to me!"

MJ dodged again while hoping the others were ok at the moment.

(In the sewers)

LEGO Spider-Man screamed as the other spiders were running away from goo monsters. "AHHHH!"

"Keep going and don't look back!"

"I'm trying!" Kikyo screamed while Iktomi tried to use smoke webs on them, to no effect. "And by kami! These are ugly!"

"I've seen worse." Slip-phobia and Ailia deadpanned at the same time as they turned a corner and saw the goo going another direction.

"Holy crap." Gwen panted. "That was worse than facing an army of zombies."

They looked at her funny.

"In a dream." She clarified.

"Well it shows we're on the right track."

"True." said LEGO Spider-Man.

"But where is the lair?" said S'Pi Da.

"ACHOO!" Frost Spider-Man sneezed. "S-Sorry."

"Power Spider, do you think you can fly ahead of us and see if you can see or hear them?"

"In a sewer? Are you mad?" He asked with a frown. "The last time I tried that it was Knowhere, and believe me, it has a terrible sewer system."

Slip-phobia grimaced. "Same, but it was Ego's stomach."

Peter sighed before putting his hand on a wall, only for a large door up appear from the skidding false brick wall.

" _Password._ " It said in Hank's voice.

"Woah!"

" _Password._ "

"Maybe it's Red Queen's base?"

"Of course it is." May frowned. "She's obsessed with her parents, dangerously obsessed."

"Maybe it's their names then."

"Um…." Peter typed it in.

" _Accepted._ " It said before opening the door.

Iktomi looked inside and noticed it had lots of pictures of both Ant-Man and Wasp. "Child is disturbed."

"That's putting it mildly." Slip-phobia said while also looking in and saw several weapons with a strange red and black ooze in several capsule bullets and hung on the walls and the nearby stainless steel table. "And I think that's the same goo from those creatures."

S'Pi Da walked in and studied the notes on the table. "Mmm…...I can't understand the language but it seems to be a kind of substance similar to the Brood's infection process but more….sinister."

"How so?" asked Gwen.

"It doesn't just converts a person's body, but it's entire being. Soul and all, while leaving nothing but primordial ooze. It's almost akin to Celestial technology, but crude and prone to leaking if used in a weapon."

"That's something you don't wanna leave in the hands of an unhinged woman."

"Agreed." said Ailia before pulling out a lighter. "Which is why we should torch the research."

"Let's just make sure to close the door in case they're prone to exploding."

Ailia nodded before Kikyo grabbed a Wasp toy that was on the table and placed it in Ailia's bag.

"What? I like toys." She giggled with a smile.

"You're odd."

"So are you." She countered while noticing a large blaster was missing from the wall. "Oh kuso."

(With MJ)

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

Red Queen blasted MJ with electro blasts while said hero dodged the strikes. "Hold still and die!"

"How about no!" She yelled out while dodging the strikes and then swung at her.

She dodged before kicking her in the back of the head.

"GAH!"

"Just die!"

BAM!

"AH!" Red Queen cried out as Zpider blasted her with energy webs.

"Processors off the organic!" He called out before jumping from the billboard onto the woman. He used his legs to hold her down while MJ rubbed the spot.

"Ah, that one stung." She groaned while not seeing Red Queen pulling out a bazooka full of liquid muck from her belt.

"You will taste my power!" She growled before trying to blast MJ, only to miss and turned a nearby pigeon into a goo monster.

" **Cooo….gla…** "

"Not this time!" Zpider let out an energon spider web that covered her.

Which caused the blaster to go flying while creating ooze pigeon monsters in the process.

"No! Let me go you robot!"

"I'm a techno organic lifeform, not a robot!"

' _ **This creature is fine. But Carnage needs more blood next time.**_ '

'Shut up.'

Zpider kept on pinning her down while the other spiders got out of the sewer, with Frost Spider-Man holding an unconscious alligator in his hands.

"I-I-I-I hate sewer alligators….sniff."

"Then why are you holding one?"

He placed it on the ground. "N-No reason."

Peter sweatdropped at this before seeing Red Queen. "Well at least I know the family resemblance."

"You?! But your dead!" She snapped in both shock and rage.

"I know, here that is." He said while getting an idea and whispered in her ear. "Your dad fused with Ultron."

"..."

"And he's divorced."

"..." she rolled her eyes back while the 'lies' made her faint in shock.

"Why did you said that?" LEGO Spider-Man asked.

"To keep her from struggling more….although it kinda felt a bit evil in my opinion." He admitted before S'Pi Da had to slap her face and wake her up.

Kikyo shook her head along with Gwen while May glared at Red Queen.

"Where are my folks?!" She snapped in rage.

She chuckled while MJ had to hold May's arms.

"She doesn't have them, Namredips ate them before she came to the house….I'm sorry."

"WHAT?!" She cried out while struggling. "YOU BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"He he he." Red Queen smirked. "You heroes are all the same, you all have a tragic origin. For me it was my family dying, for you well, getting eaten by my benefactor is a new one in my books."

"LET ME GO!" yelled May getting closer with MJ needing to make tendrils to hold her. "I'LL KILL YOU BITCH! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"Calm down! She WANTS you to lash out!"

May continued to struggle before Ailia pulled out a needle and jabbed it into the Red Queen's neck.

She coughed before fainting and her heart slowly beated.

"She's in a coma." Ailia spoke coldly. "Why waste a perfect vial of mercury on a woman like her?"

Iktomi places a hand on May's shoulder. "Child, release yourself from anger. Let growth come from this woman's words, not rot."

"Shut it!" she snapped pushing the hand away and scowled at the woman. "They're dead...my family's dead all because of her!"

"It wasn't her, it was Namredips." S'Pi Da spoke up. "He committed the deed, not her."

"I don't care! She...She….she…" May fell to her knees while crying in agony.

Peter walked over and crouched down before hugging her while MJ and Gwen did the same.

LEGO Spider-Man looked down while Kikyo and Ailia felt a lot of sadness oozing out from May's body.

Slip-phobia took a deep breath and sighed. 'So this is what Hela told me when we last met. 'You may be my husband, but death is unkind to all around you and to those that share your mantle'.'

May sobbed into the hug while Peter himself inwardly felt anger bubbling up.

'Namredips, you will pay for making her cry.'

'Carnage, when we meet Namredips. We are going wild.'

' _ **HAHAHA! Finally! Blood! Ha ha ha!**_ '

'This is sick and messed up.' thought Gwen. 'What kind of monster is Namredips?'

ZOOP!

A portal opened a few feet away from the spiders while May started to feel a little better, but was swearing vengeance on the evil version of her dad.

"May, do you want us to stay here until you feel ready?"

"..." she shook her head. "I'm fine, but if I see that bastard, he will get kicked so hard his jaw will fly off!"

"Same." Gwen spoke. "But we can take a break if you need it."

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes I am." She frowned before Kikyo rubbed her head.

"If you need a rest, just ask." She said before Frost Spider-Man jumped into the portal. "But I think the others are eager to stop Namredips no teme as much as you."

"Then let's go and hunt down his sorry ass."

LEGO Spider-Man jumped into the portal as the others followed sooth, unaware black webbing was slowly forming over Red Queen's body.

(Elsewhere)

-Earth- 98550, New York City-

The air was super cold and the area covered in snow as the spiders appeared in a large room with several white furry spiders with ice like webs forming near the sides of the walls and windows, well except Zpider who crashed outside the building and into a snowbank.

"T-T-This is m-m-my home." shivered Frost Spider-Man.

Ailia sneezed. "This place is a hypothermia's paradise."

"W-W-Well s-s-sorry!"

"D-Didn't come with a winter jacket." shivered Peter.

He sneezed while some hairy spiders started webbing up LEGO Spider-Man with ice webs.

"This is too cold." Kikyo said before bulking up. "Ah….much better."

Only to squish MJ and Gwen, again, to a wall.

"Hey!"

"Gah!"

"Sorry." She sweatdropped before changing back. "Burrrrrr!"

"So you live here?"

"I-It's my girlfriend's apartment….well...one of them…" Frost Spider-Man sniffled. "I-I pay half t-t-the rent."

"W-W-W-We need warmth!" spoke up MJ.

"T-T-The air conditioners a-a-are broken."

May grumbled at this before seeing Power Spider making very warm looking hazmat suits with his powers.

"Give me a sec here guys." He said while Iktomi looked unfazed by the cold.

"So you do the deed here?" S'Pi Da asked. "Or elsewhere?"

"E-E-Elsewhere."

"What position?"

"FOCUS!" snapped May after getting a hazmat suit on.

"Sorry." He admitted. "I just wanted to know if humans do intercourse like Kree and Skrulls."

"Keep your head out of the gutter and focus on the bad guy we have to hunt down." spoke MJ with a frown.

"L-L-Like who?" Sniffled Slip-phobia.

"Ask him." spoke LEGO Spider-Man pointing to Frost Spider-Man.

"ACHOO! W-What?"

"Hello? We've been over this. We land in one of our world, fight one of the bad guys they know, then we hunt them down. It's kinda part of the formula going on."

"Oh…..sniff. I only have two." He sniffled.

"Well who are they?"

"S-Silver Sable and…Flint Marka."

"Wait, Marka? I think I've met her." spoke Peter.

"What?" asked Gwen confused.

"Well I met Marko's feminine side once." He said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"When was this?"

"A few years or so."

"Oh." May said while still very confused.

"F-For Marka….s-she's not happy w-with me. Ice a-a-and sand." Frost Spider sniffled.

"So where would this woman be?" Power Spider asked.

"Sniff….jail?"

"Something tells me she won't be there for long."

"For bringer of the end, a prison is nothing for it." Iktomi said while refusing a hazmat suit. "I will be fine."

"Are you sure?" asked Ailia.

"My body walks the path of no pain."

"Well then we know where we have to go to." Peter said before noticing Zpider's frozen body outside. "Right after we unfreeze him."

(Later)

As they web swung or flew across the city, they noticed it was very cold and currently in the middle of a blizzard.

"This weather isn't meant for hot blooded spiders."

"I-It's only possible because New York is closer to the poles." Frost Spider sniffled. "Very achoo! Close."

"I-I feel close to becoming a statue." shivered LEGO Spider-Man.

"Achoo!" MJ sneezed before noticing that there was sand all over Penn Station. "Is there ANY place in this city we can get WARM?!"

"Penn Sta-ACHOOO! Station."

"Looks like that's where we need to go anyway." said Power Spider before they went inside, which was VERY warm, like sanã warm.

"Thank god, that's better." Sighed Gwen in relief.

"But now I'm cooking!" Kikyo cried out while sweating like a pig. "Hot hot hot!"

"Guys? I think we found her."

"How so?" asked Slip-phobia to Peter.

He pointed to a shadow in the distance. "That, and the sand all over the place."

"Oh." He admitted before noticing the shadow getting on a train heading to New Jersey. "Follow her!"

Iktomi stopped them as people made of pure red and black sand walked towards them. "Mica has aided this woman."

"No I think Namredips did." S'Pi Da frowned while forming a large fist of flames.

"Hang on there, we don't know if they're like those goo guys." spoke LEGO Spider-Man.

MJ spaced out for a second before forming a hammer. "The suit says these things are ok to attack."

And cue the sand people rushing at them.

"Slow them down!"

Frost Spider-Man and Power Spider blasted them with ice and cosmic energy while Iktomi blew smoke webs and red strings at the sand to ensnare them.

Kikyo grabbed a ticket booth before using it along with her webbing as a wrecking ball as Ailia stayed behind for medical support.

S'Pi Da punched several of the sand people while Slip-phobia blasted them with purple web balls.

Peter and May swung from both sides and slammed into several at once while Gwen grabbed one and swung it through a window.

MJ slashed at several with her right blade arm while using her hammer to knock them back, all the while Zpider was getting fed up with the door and….

BAM!

Blasted himself in and started sending every webs at the sand people.

"TASTE WEBS YOU SLAGS!" he yelled with the webs entangling numerous bundles of sand.

But as the battle was starting to get exciting, the sand people started to scream as their bodies vanished and became crystalline silicon, very VERY tiny ones at that.

"Any sign of Marka?"

Slip-phobia disappeared and reappeared a few times. "No, but I saw the New Jersey train heading out of the station."

Frost-Man Spider sneezed. "Crap! T-There's a SHIELD ACHOO! Nuclear plant in that state, a-a-a few miles inland...achoo!"

"Wait." MJ said holding her hands in a cross. "Why does a person that got HIT by nuclear blasts, want to go back to one?"

"S-She fears...achoo! Nuclear plants…." he trailed off before Power Spider finished his sentence.

"Meaning Namredips is somehow controlling her like a puppet. Ugh, just like certain aliens I've faced."

"She's probably gonna be used to make the whole thing go nuclear."

"And cause a nuclear winter." Kikyo frowned. "Oh that baka is going to kill us all!"

"Hey." LEGO Spider-Man called out to Slip-phobia. "Can you send us to that area?"

"Can't. I don't know WHERE it is."

"You didn't exactly know where the void was either, but you still got there."

"By chance." He grumbled while Zpider frowned.

"Just do it before the planet gets covered in radiation!"

He grumbled before gathering them around. "Just be warned, this is my first time going in between space with more than three people. So don't blame me if you get fused, turned into atoms, or get killed."

"As heroes we take chances every day, this is no different." spoke Peter.

"Then hold on!" He yelled while forming a purple energy ball and covered them in said ball before vanishing.

(Elsewhere)

-New Jersey, SHIELD Nuclear Research Plant-

The ball appeared over the ground, about ten feet or so, before collapsing.

"Ah...ah….god that hurt…"

"My head is spinning…"

"I'm going to throw up…" Gwen groaned while all agreeing that they should NEVER do that again.

Frost Spider-Man looked at the plant and groaned. "T-T-This is it."

"Then quick...we gotta get in there.." groaned LEGO Spider-Man.

MJ groaned before falling on the ground. "Give me...some time...I'm seeing stars…"

Slip-phobia also face planted on the ground. "Need time...to recharge…."

"I'll go ahead." spoke Power Spider before flying away.

"I'll keep an eye on them." Zpider spoke while Ailia and S'Pi Da sat on the ground. "You organics can go stop that crazy silicon humanoid."

Peter nodded before him, Kikyo, LEGO Spider-Man, Iktomi, Gwen, May, and Frost Spider ran to the plant.

(Inside the plant)

"Any sign of her?"

"No." LEGO Spider-Man said while looking around. "All I see is lint and dust."

"Same here."

"Nothing here dad." May said.

"Nada." spoke Gwen.

"Nothing." spoke Frost Spider-Man.

Iktomi shook his head no while smoking from his staff. "Same here, man of spider."

Peter groaned as Power Spider looked around the area and Kikyo was looking in the unlocked rooms. "This is why I don't like fighting the Sandman...Woman...ugh! You know what I mean."

"It could be worse." Kikyo said while looking at a few SHIELD uniforms. "We could be in Hiroshima or Nagasaki."

"If this place goes into meltdown, we will be."

Iktomi walked over to a computer and raised an eyebrow before….using it?!

"Um how?" asked Gwen in shock.

"Iktomi favors the white man's tools, he gave knowledge to me in dreams." He spoke while typing on the computer.

'Convenient.' She thought before realizing the term 'web' and facepalmed. 'Oh! Damn that's too weird!'

Ping.

"Nothing fellow spiders." He said gravely.

"Ugh." May grumbled while getting….sand on her face. She looked up and saw a sand person above her with a SHIELD uniform on. "HOLY CRAP!"

"HA!" she yelled before coming down and buried her making all of them go wide eyed.

May struggled before getting sucking into the sand as the sand person ran away.

"Get back here!" LEGO Spider-Man yelled while going after her, which was hard due to the face he was tiny. "Let go of her!"

Peter and Gwen nodded before chasing after them while Power Spider saw another sand person grabbing Kikyo.

"Not this time!" She growled before bulking up and punched the sand so hard it temporarily froze for a second. "AYA!"

Iktomi blew smoke webs at the sand person before Power Spider and Frost Spider-Man froze and melted the sand person into a half glass and half ice sculpture construct.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine." Kikyo nodded while changing back, with a huff. "Still once we are done beating this bad guy, I'm going on an eating spree. I'm VERY hungry." 'And losing a lot of my stored strength too.'

'She's ok.' Power Spider sweatdropped. "We can stuff our faces after saving the universe."

"Fine." She huffed while Iktomi blew smoke into the air as Frost Spider-Man shivered. "But let's get to the others before they get killed, or worse flattened like mochi."

(With said spiders)

"Ahhh!" May cried out while the sand person ran away. "Get off-MMMM!"

"We're coming!" Peter yelled out. He tried firing webbing out to grab the sand, but it just cut it off.

Gwen ran after them while LEGO Spider-Man tried to blast webs at May's face, which didn't work. "Hold on May!"

"MMMM!" She cried out while the sand started to cover her completely, before the sand person made it to the nuclear reactor and decayed into silicon. "Oh thank god, I thought I was gonna suffocate in there."

Peter ran over and hugged her. "Are you ok?!"

"Ah! I'm fine dad, just itchy." She gasped from the tight hug.

LEGO Spider-Man landed on Gwen's shoulder before noticing where they were. "Sorry to ruin the moment, but we are in the reactor."

"Which means we all need to keep the suits on, no matter what."

That was when Gwen noticed someone, INSIDE the reactor.

That being a tanned woman with long black hair in a green scrunchy and in a long messy ponytail, a messy green striped shirt that went around her G cup chest and had sleeves going to her hands not the shoulders, a large set of hips with striped brown pants, bare feet, dark glowing black eyes, and had a sand hammer in her right hand….trying to break the reactor!

"Stop! You'll cause a meltdown!"

"Must….destroy…." She said while in a trance. "Destroy...destroy…."

"Web her up!"

And cue all the spiders trying to web her up, but for some reason everytime the webs hit, they turned into sand.

"Destroy…." she turned and frowned. "Destroy…..spiders…."

"Oh no." LEGO Spider-Man said in fear. "Fall back!"

They jumped back as she sent out a wave of sand that moved towards them like a tsunami.

Peter jumped while the others clinged to the walls. "Ok, new plan. Get her out of the reactor WITHOUT touching the….sand. Wait. If her sand turned our webs to sand then…"

"She did that to the SHIELD agents!" Gwen gasped. "She's the one that made those sand people!"

"That's wrong, so wrong." spoke LEGO Spider-Man.

"But if she's mind controlled." May said. "Then maybe if we snap her out of it, the ability goes away?"

"Destroy." Marka droned before sending sand at the spiders in the shape of spears.

"Dodge!"

All of them dodged before seeing the other spiders running in.

"Avoid the sand!" Gwen yelled to them. "It turns people into sand!"

They got away while Peter saw one of the meters start going up.

Frost Spider-Man also saw it and began freezing the sand. "I-I'll stop the meter, you get her o-o-out of here!"

"Hey sand bitch! Over here!" called Gwen sticking her tongue out and swung towards the entrance.

She turned to her before trying to blast her with sand as Iktomi used his smoke webs to create a barrier around Gwen.

"Hurry, webs will not last long."

"I am!" She yelled before Power Spider blasted the sand with cosmic blasts.

"Destroy." Marka droned while trying to grab Gwen. Only to miss as the barrier started to break.

"How's the reactor coming?"

"I-It's still i-i-increasing!" Frost Spider-Man yelled as the reactor started to increase to dangerous levels. "A-And I can't stop it!"

"Shit! We need a plan here!"

"I know!" Kikyo called out while dodging a wave of sand. "Power Spider! Turn her into glass!"

"Got it!" He said while blasting Marka with cosmic power beams. "Try and turn this into sand!"

"Destroy…" She droned on before getting turned into glass.

"And she's gone!"

Crack.

Crack.

Crack.

"Um better hurry! She's breaking out!"

"T-Trying!" Frost Spider-Man yelled while increasing the ice flow. 'Come on come on come on!'

The meter started to increase even more before the entire reactor started to freeze over.

SHATTER!

At the exact time when Marka, now with non glowing eyes, broke out from the glass.

"Ah! Ok, who did…." she looked around before seeing Frost Spider. "Frost?! What are you...why are there….ugh….where am I?"

"Wait, you mean you remember?"

"What are you talking about?" She asked confused. "Wait….am I in a nightmare?"

"To a point, you nearly caused this whole place to end up nuked." Peter said while Frost Spider-Man groaned.

"...wait." She paled. "I'm in a nuke site?!"

"Yep."

She screamed before running away in terror. "NOT AGAIN! AHHHHHH!"

May sweatdropped at this. "Sounds like she's definitely back to normal."

"Yeah." LEGO Spider-Man said. "But at least she didn't explode right?"

"Yeah, now to get the others."

(Outside the plant)

MJ and Slip-phobia groaned while Ailia, Zpider and S'Pi Da were talking about the meaning of life. 'I hope the others are having better luck than us.'

"And that is why the number forty two is the meaning of life." Zpider said while MJ groaned.

' _ **Less talking and more action!**_ '

'Shut. Up!'

That was when the others walked over to them.

"The reactor core is stabilized." Power Spider said while Ailia nodded.

"If you ask me." S'Pi Da said. "The meaning of life is in fact, the collective knowledge of creation itself given a physical form."

"Well you guys sound like you were having fun."

"Yep." Slip-phobia said sarcastically. "So much fun learning about Primus."

"What?" Zpider frowned. "You didn't like my explanation of cybertronian history?"

"I had to force myself to stay awake."

He glared at him while a portal appeared in the sky.

"That's our ride." MJ said while still 'talking' to her suit.

' _ **Carnage needs BLOOD! BLOOD!**_ '

"Hang on guys, hold up." spoke Peter.

"What is it?" May asked her 'dad'.

"Before we go on, we need to know just who's left and what to expect so we're not caught off guard."

"Well." Ailia pointed to Kikyo, then Power Spider, S'Pi Da, Slip-phobia, Zpider and finally MJ. "Earth- 8334, Earth- 81103, Earth- 199661, Earth- 400007, Earth- 444 and Earth- 12041."

"Ok, which means if any of you see something familiar, speak up."

"Got it organic." Zpider said before forming an energy ladder with his webs. "Now time to go before my optics freeze, again."

All of them started their way up the portal using the ladder.

(Elsewhere)

-Earth- 12041, New York City, on a SHIELD Helicarrier-

And walked onto the deck of a helicarrier, while another Spider-Man, White Tiger, Nova, Iron Fist, Agent Venom, and Power Man were busy training nearby.

"This is mine." spoke MJ.

"How can you tell?" asked Peter while the other Spider-Man stopped training and saw him.

"Woah!"

The others turned at saw the spiders either waving, smoking from a staff, or sneezed in their direction.

"Uh...Peter? Friends of yours?" asked Nova.

"No, wait MJ?!"

"Hey tiger." She waved.

White Tiger narrowed her eyes a little. "Who are they?"

Iktomi blew smoke webs into the air. "Spiders we are, child of the mountain lions. We mean no harm."

"We're all different heroes who need to save the universe, again." spoke Peter.

"From what?" Power Man asked while seeing Power Spider making some cosmic energy constructs.

"Evil me."

"And he's not playing around." May said before shaking the other Peter's hand. "May 'Mayday' Parker, your daughter with Mary from another earth. And these are Ailia, Kikyo, Gwen, Iktomi, various versions of you, Pazar, and Zpider."

Agent Venom raised an eyebrow while Iron Fist was surprised at this.

"Relax tiger." MJ said. "They're good people, although one is a surgeon."

"A trained one." Ailia said before looking at Agent Venom. "Need some surgery?"

"No."

She shrugged at that. "Your loss."

"Look, has there been any crazy stuff going on?" asked Gwen.

"Besides you guys, no." White Tiger frowned.

"Strange." Kikyo muttered before looking around. "This is usually the part where bakas pop up."

"Perhaps we should proceed outside." spoke Zpider poking his head in.

"Yeah." The other Spider-Man said while pointing to his friends. "But first, I need to consult my team."

Iktomi blew smoke into Nova's face. "Counsel you can do, but Namredips looms over creation."

Nova coughed and waved it off while giving him a glare.

(A few minutes later)

The spiders waited outside while waiting for the other heroes to come out.

"This is taking a while." Peter said while hoping not to meet Fury, due to….issues in his earth's timeline.

"Well maybe they have some other world destroying crisis of their own?" spoke Power Spider.

"Thanos was destroyed by the Avengers." MJ deadpanned. "There's not really big threats at the moment."

"How?" Gwen asked.

"Something about blasting him with a giant space laser that turned him into atoms." She shrugged. "I wasn't there at the time."

"You know you're more laid back and lax about a lot of stuff compared to the Mary Jane I know." remarked Peter.

"That's because I know you better, heck at age twelve we kissed. But I was kinda a stiff before becoming Spider-Woman."

Frost Spider-Man blinked at that before seeing the hero's coming towards them, with SHIELD agents and….Nick Fury? "Achoo! Wasn't...N-Nick white? Achoo!"

"Different reality." Slip-phobia said before extending his hand toF ury. "Slip-phobia, your dimension hopping and space jumping hero."

"Nick Fury, director of SHIELD and the ship you're standing in."

"I figured, but SHIELD disbanded after Hela invaded, for the...ugh. Ten millionth time GOD DAMN IT!"

He raised an eyebrow while LEGO Spider-Man waved at him.

"He's sensitive about that. And yes, I'm a lego."

"I can see."

"Good, because if you said something else, I would be offended."

Kikyo bowed to him. "Hello Fury-sama."

"Hello."

"Anyway." May said. "We are from other earth's trying to stop a very evil being from destroying the universe." She then said. "Also names May Parker, Spider-Man's daughter from another world."

"So pretty much the usual, right?"

"Worse." Ailia spoke up before pointing at Spider-Man. "He is an evil version of him with the powers of a god."

"And who's a cold blooded murderer." scowled May clenching her hands.

"Among other things." Gwen frowned. "And he is making villains or allies into world killing monsters. Even resurrected my Peter into a monster."

"And this world has one of those we need to stop."

Fury raised an eyebrow at this.

"Trust me." spoke S'Pi Da with a frown. "If left alone, your reality will be destroyed. As such, an alliance would be in order, humanoid."

"Well so far nothing too much out of the ordinary has popped u-"

And cue a loud buzzing sound as winged demons with draconic black knights on their backs flew towards the ship while the city below started turning into a medieval city.

"P. Well what are you standing around for? Get on out there!" ordered Nick.

"Got it!" The other Spider-Man said while leading his teammates into defending the helicarrier while Peter and the other spiders got ready to fight off the knights.

"Time to show these knights who's boss." He smirked while Power Spider and Zpider started blasting at the knights.

"Go back to the dark ages!" yelled Power Spider.

BAM!

Frost Spider-Man ran towards White Tiger and gave her a boost before freezing the wings off a demon horse. "G-Go kitty!"

"Don't call me kitty!" she yelled before kicking one of the knights off and grabbed on to the demon which began flying around out of control.

Iktomi looked at Nova before using smoke webs on him. "Man of the sky, take flight."

"What do-AHHH!" He screamed while going flying at a demonic knight.

BAM!

And knocked it off the horse.

"Good work."

Kikyo ran over to Power Man and tapped him. "How strong are you exactly?"

"Pretty strong, why?"

She smirked before bulking up to a giant size. "Because your going to throw me! AYA!"

"Woah! That might be a little bit much for me, but I'll try." He said before grabbing her, with a LOT of effort and threw her.

She grinned before tackling a knight and bulked down while riding the horse and used it against the other knights. "Time for some samurai action!"

"That...was...heavy…"

Iron Fist sent a chi powered punch at one of the knights while S'Pi Da punched a few with a hard hammer like hand.

"For a humanoid, you fight like a Skrull elite."

"I would hope that's a compliment."

"It is." He said before shooting a web at a knight and pulled it forward, right into Iron Fist's right leg.

"Much thanks then."

Peter and May jumped over the other Spider-Man while Gwen and Agent Venom started shooting knights out of the air.

"Tiger." MJ called out while slashing a knight to pieces. "What villain did you face with demonic knights?!"

' _ **Carnage will feast on your blood!**_ '

"If I had to guess, it'd have to be-"

"Let me guess!" LEGO Spider-Man interrupted while hitting a knight in the eye, only to go flying from a flick of its finger. "THE BLACK KNIGHT!"

Twinkle~

"That's not it!"

"Then who dad number three?" May asked while kicking a knight in midair.

"I was gonna say someone like the Enchantress, but not quite her."

"Then who is it?" asked Power Spider before using his powers to create a shield over the ship as the city below was completely converted into a medieval city.

"Wait, maybe it's Merlin?" Ailia pointed out while treating some injuries, with no alcohol or empathy.

"No, I'm talking about Morgan."

"Morgan? Like Morgan Le Fay?" LEGO Spider-Man said while appearing on his shoulder. "Because I think some Avengers faced her during the Chronopolis insistent on my earth."

"That's the one."

"How did you?" Nova said in surprise as the others took a small breather.

"I can respawn." He simply said. "One of the perks to being made of legos."

"Ah, neat." He said while Ailia was looking over White Tiger's legs.

"Mmmmm, a bit of bruising with a hint of broken bones. You definitely need my surgeon's tools." Ailia said while pulling out a bones saw. "It will ta-"

"Ailia!" MJ snapped.

"Sorry, force of habit." she put it away. "Just be careful on putting pressure on it."

"Um...thanks."

Zpider looked down and saw the city. "This is definitely Namredips's work, but who or what is a Morgan Le Fay?"

"A powerful sorceress."

"And one that fought King Arthur." added Gwen. "But how do you know her...other Peter?"

The other Spider-Man sighed. "Let's just say Excalibur kept her imprisoned in a suit of armor."

"..." she cocked her head. "Very odd."

"Putting it mildly." spoke LEGO Spider-Man. "So how do we find and stop her?"

"Just put the sword back into the armor."

Peter nodded before seeing Frost Spider-Man making a bridge of ice to the ground. "Alright, but for you and your team, maybe just keep the only twenty first century ship from getting attacked again."

"Can do."

"O-O-One slide...achoo! Coming up!" He sneezed before the other spiders ran towards the ice slide. They all went sliding down it with Zpider nearly breaking it.

(Down in the city)

The streets were full of orcs and trolls while several stores selling swords were on every street.

Until the spiders crashed onto the ground that was.

"Ok, could have worked on the landing big guy."

"It's not my fault." Zpider frowned. "That ice was flimsy."

"And now to look for that lady." Peter said while Kikyo was busy eating some bread.

"Nom nom nom." She chewed while some trolls looked very pissed off.

"Get out of the bread!"

"No." She said while finishing the stack. "Ah, needed that."

"Thief!"

She gulped before running off and away from the spiders. "RUN!"

May facepalmed at that while a large mob of pitch fork welding trolls ran at them. "Way to go!"

"Sorry!"

Slip-phobia grabbed them before appearing on a rooftop. "Ok, I think we're safe here."

Crack.

CRASH!

Until they fell through the roof due to Zpider and Kikyo's combined weight and right into the museum of natural history.

"Aw come on!" May groaned while under Kikyo's ass.

"Sorry." She said while Zpider got up and transformed into spider mode.

"This is why I should've stayed on Cybertron." He grumbled to himself. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yes." Peter said while Iktomi was blowing smoke from his staff. "But be on guard, Morgan is a very dangerous magic user."

"So is half the villains we already know." LEGO Spider-Man sweatdropped along with Gwen. "But first, let's find Excalibur….or did Namredips eat it?"

"Let's hope not." May said while they started looking around the museum, unaware that someone was watching them.

(In the main hall)

A black and red tear was shown over a throne room occupied by a tall woman with long brown hair going to her large ass, a dark green dress that covered her legs, dark green eyes, a F cup chest, wearing silver circle earrings, dark red lipstick, a necklace and belt with a skull on it, dark black nails, and a small crown of silver tipped points on her head, along with Namredips himself, who was right above the throne with his head turned completely around.

" **Eht sredips era ereh Nagrom.** " He cackled. " **Lla rof uoy.** "

"Thank you my lord." She said with a bow. "I will make sure they will never succeed."

" **Uoy retteb.** " He growled before jumping down and twisted his head around. " **Ro Rubilacxe lliw eb eht tsael fo ruoy nrecnoc.** "

"Rest assured, I won't fail." She smirked as Namredips jumped into the tear as it closed behind him. "For I am Morgan Le Fay, the greatest sorceress in history."

BOOM!

She jumped before seeing Zpider blasting the door open. "Right on time."

"Freeze organic!"

"There you are Morgan." Peter spoke up while pointing at the woman.

"And by god your hot." Slip-phobia blurted out. "I mean MY version was a fat blob of a woman and her, woah!"

And cue Morgan using her magic to turn him into a chicken.

"Cluck?!"

"You dare call me fat! You will all pay for that!"

"She said it, not us."

She rose up using magic while causing giant knights of stone to form from the walls. "Get them!"

They drew their stone blades while Kikyo bulked up and punched an incoming blade, breaking it apart.

"Don't mess with fat! I like fat you baka bitch!" She snapped while the other spiders got ready to attack, even Slip-phobia/Slip-chicken.

"Like we did with the sand people, tie them up." Peter called out while Iktomi and Power Spider began using smoke webs and power cosmic webs to tie up the knights' legs.

Morgan chuckled before causing three more knights of stones to appear from the walls. "You can not stop a servant of Namredips."

"We did it to the others, so what makes you so different?"

She chuckled before causing the entire museum exhibits to come to life, along with all the fossils. "Lord Namredips gave me the power to control reality itself, all without uttering a spell."

"ROAR!" roared a Tyrannosaurus while several statues and artifact from the museum started heading towards their location.

"...shit."

"You can say that again." MJ said while forming scissors from her hands and jumped at Morgan.

She disappeared in a flash of pink smoke before appearing behind her and blasted her with magic, causing MJ to turn into stone. "Mmm, should've gone with the ice spell instead. Oh well."

"MJ!"

She smirked before getting smoke webs in the face by Iktomi as S'Pi Da punched her in the face. "Ah!"

"You shall fall like Ka and Wa." Iktomi spoke while Power Spider got attacked by a fossilized Pteranodon.

"Ah! Get off me!" He yelled while getting pecked at. "A little help here!"

Ailia ran while a statute of a buddha tried to crush her as Frost Spider-Man had to jump away. "Busy here!"

May and Gwen dodged some attacks from a few raptor fossils while LEGO Spider-Man was busy sneaking by along with Slip-chicken.

"Cluck cluck cluck!"

"Shhh."

"Cluck!"

"Shh." He hushed him while they crept towards the throne. "Let's look for Excalibur, and don't lay an egg."

"Cluck!"

"Shhh!" He hushed before jumping on the throne and saw Excalibur stuck in the ground. "Oh boy."

Morgan chuckled while watching the chaos unfold while not noticing that her right hand was starting to turn red and black. "You fools will suffer and burn by my might!"

"You say something?" asked May with a mocking tone. "I couldn't hear you over the jiggling of your love handles!"

"Hey!" Kikyo snapped.

"WHAT?! I don't have love handles!"

"Well being in a suit of armor DOES make one fat." She smirked while Morgan was starting to see red.

She blasted the girl with magic as May turned into a giant boar. "THEN BECOME A PIG YOU SOW!"

She let out a snort while Peter swung over and covered Morgan's face while kicking her in the stomach.

"AH! Let go you knave!" She yelled out while LEGO Spider-Man was trying to pull out Excalibur out of the ground, and failed as Iktomi jumped over to them.

"Shall I assist man of tiny pebbles?"

"That would help."

He grabbed the hilt and tried to pull up, only for his arm to rip off with no blood forming from the wound as Iktomi grabbed the arm and used red string to reattached it. "Unfamiliar magic."

"Cluck cluck cluck!"

"Would you stop that?!"

Slip-chicken clucked again while looking very mad as he jumped on and….pulled it out! Wait….PULLED IT OUT!

"You gotta be kidding me." LEGO Spider-Man groaned as Gwen got turned into a tree by Morgan's magic.

"Get off me!" She snapped while her entire body was starting to turn black and red.

"Gwen!" yelled Peter before getting mad, only to see the sword pulled out and smirked under his mask. 'I gotta keep her distracted.' "Hey Morgan! I heard Nicki Minaj wants her outfit back!"

"What?" She asked confused while blasting magic bolts at the walls.

"After all, yours and her styles are so outdated you could be twins!"

"What?! My robes are perfect!" She growled.

"Also, I see a lot of tears. Must be all the fat." He smirked while Zpider noticed an increase in energy from Morgan's body.

'By the Allspark! Her energy is now similar to...unstable energon!'

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

"You heard me." He said. "You. Are. Fat."

And cue Morgan turning him into a dog, a poodle to be exact.

"THAT IS IT!" She snapped while LEGO Spider-Man and Iktomi threw the blade to Kikyo, as her body glowed very brightly. "YOU WILL BE TURNED INTO DUST!"

"We do not think so!"

She turned and saw Kikyo taking a stance. "How did-"

"Come here teme." She said while looking very serious. "You and me, one strike, you win you turn me into a slave, I win, you get sealed."

"You think you have the skills to make a single scratch me one? How naive." Morgan floated down while forming a black version of Excalibur in her right hand. "Such a fool, but I will enjoy this greatly."

A tumbleweed flew by as both stood still and looked for a possible moment to land a fatal blow.

'This kinda reminds me of an old movie.' thought Power Spider.

Both narrowed their eyes before…

SWISH!

Both appear on the other side, with Kikyo's right arm covered in fat.

She fell to her knee while Morgan smirked.

"You are such a-" She then coughed up blood and liquid energy while the slash hit her in the stomach, very deeply to be exact, as Kikyo's slash cut her side just as painfully.

"I." She got up and bulked up before slashing Morgan into a wall as she threw the blade at her midsection. "Win…" before falling on the ground in pain.

"Im...po...sible." She coughed before something familiar was heard.

YYYYYEEEEEEEUUUUUU!

A tear opened up above them while Namredips dropped down and twitched like crazy.

" **Nagrom.** " He spoke while twisting his upper body around his entire torso. " **Uoy deliaf.** "

"Lord….N...N...Namredips…"

"Hey! Hold it right there!"

Namredips spun his head around. " **Sredips. Lla ereh.** "

LEGO Spider-Man pointed to him as the other non changed members got into a few stances. "That's right, whatever you said."

He smirked while a long tongue of black goo formed from his jaws and licked his lips. " **Tahw od uoy tnaw?** "

"You're gonna stop all this. I don't know the guy who got you to end up like this, but you use to be Peter Parker, can't you remember that?"

He raised an eyebrow before turning and looked at Morgan before ripping her rips open, revealing a massive ball of black andred energy. " **Ha. Yportne ni a llab.** "

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Morgan screamed in pain while Namredips placed black webbing on her face. "MMMMM!"

" **Doof** **tsrif, niap retal.** " He chuckled darkly.

"STOP!" yelled LEGO Spider-Man before running over and fired webbing at him while grabbing smaller stuff to chuck as well.

Which got absorbed into him while moving the ball over and started cracking it.

" **Siht dlrow sah dedne.** " He cackled before the world around them started to decay as the magic surrounding the changed characters dissipated. " **Revo emag.** "

ZOOP!

A red portal appeared behind Zpider while it started sucking the spiders into it.

Namredips grinned as the world turned into glitches and dark matter as the orb broke just as the spiders vanished from the now destroyed world. " **Ah ah ah ah ah ah AH AH AH AH!** "

(Elsewhere)

-Earth- 8334, Tokyo, Japan-

"Ahhhhh!" Peter screamed before all of them crashed into an open park as MJ groaned.

"Ow…" Kikyo groaned while looking around and had stars in her eyes. "Yes! This is my city!"

"Ugh...was I...a tree?" asked Peter.

"Yes, and I was a boar." May grumbled before going wide eyed. "Crap! Namredips...he just…"

"Destroyed that earth." spoke Zpider gravely. "Affirmative."

"No….no…..NOOOO!" MJ cried out while her mask formed several large teeth. " **NOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

Gwen moves back as MJ started to form tendrils from her back.

"MJ, please stay calm." spoke up Peter with concern.

" **NO!** " She snapped while starting to growl. " **MY WORLD IS GONE! GONE!** "

Iktomi blew some smoke at MJ before causing the symbiote to calm down for some reason. "You suffered, but do not let this day be for not. It is not your fault."

"I should have done something faster damn it!"

Ailia placed a hand on her shoulder. "You couldn't have done anything, you were a statue. But….we will find a way to fix the damage Namredips created. I promise on the name La Nur."

MJ looked at her hands while feeling extremely depressed. Not even Carnage was speaking, which showed even it knew not to speak up. "..." 'Namredips...you...will….. **PAY!** '

"Mom?" May asked while giving her a hug. "It's going to be ok…." 'I hope.'

"Kikyo, where would your villains be?"

"I don't know." She said before her stomach began to growl like crazy. "But I think we need some time to relax, maybe have a buffet? Maybe ten or so?"

"No food." spoke May. "We're getting through these worlds and make that son of a bitch pay for what he's done."

Kikyo sighed. "I understand that, but we can't just forget to calm down and eat. We won't be on our tip top shape if we go fight a villain with an empty stomach."

"She's right." Slip-phobia said. "A little break can help revitalize our bodies and helps rationalize our thoughts."

"Yeah, I mean it's been how long since we started this mission?" asked LEGO Spider-Man. "We can only go for so long before we crash and burn, and then we won't be able to stop him when we corner him."

MJ growled before getting up and sighed heavily. "Fine, we can relax, but it won't change the fact that I want to end that bastard with **our two hands!** " she yelled out the last part while sounding like Carnage.

"Fair enough."

Kikyo grabbed MJ and May's arms while heading out of the park. "Great! Because in this town, I'm a celebrity AND a gourmand! So to the buffets!"

"How much can you eat?" Gwen asked while dreading the answer.

"A lot."

"What is a 'buffer'?" asked Zpider.

"Buffet. A big meal." Power Spider said while Frost Spider-Man was running after them along with the other spiders.

"...organics are weird."

(Later)

-Sushi restaurant-

"NOM NOM NOM NOM!" Kikyo munched on her salmon roll while finishing her eightieth dish. "Ah! More please!"

"Coming up ma'am."

She grinned while the others, sans Zpider who was currently being harassed by 'Gundam' fans outside the shop, was amazed at how much she CAN eat as the others were still on their first dish of dragon rolls.

"Wow…" LEGO Spider-Man said while trying to eat a tiny block of fish, and failed. "And here I thought the Blob could eat."

"Hey!" She snapped. "I'm not like that American mutant! I'm sexier than that! And another dragon roll!"

"Yes ma'am."

Ailia looked at MJ, who was not eating much, and patted her back. "Relax, you're with….friends."

"I know, but this isn't like getting sent to the hospital. This is...a lot to take in."

"But not eating will cause a lot of irritability." She said before noticing the suit was forming a hand and was eating the sushi. "Plus, I think your suit is trying to help you in this hour of need."

' _ **That and Carnage is hungry.**_ '

"Well I'm not." She muttered before noticing the suit was putting food into her mouth. 'Stop that!'

' _ **No. Host needs to eat or Carnage will starve.**_ '

She shoved the hand down. "I said I'm not hungry!"

"We heard." Peter said while placing a hand on her shoulder. "But, even if Carnage is being stubborn, it's right. You need to eat. Please MJ, for me."

MJ grumbled while May moved a chop stick full of shrimp near her.

"Don't worry mom, we will stop him. But fasting won't work, especially for a strong woman like you."

"...ugh, fine." She said before eating the shrimp. "Mmm….that tastes good."

Frost Spider-Man and Slip-phobia shook their heads at the cute scene while Gwen was busy talking to S'Pi Da about Kree culture with Power Spider trying to contradict the information with his own tales, and Iktomi was getting stared at by several girls with bleached blond hair and tanned skin.

"Why do they stare?" Iktomi asked LEGO Spider-Man in confusion.

"No idea."

He saw the girls moving closer to him. "Aho."

"Oh a foreigner!"

"And he looks american too."

"We should do karaoke with this guy."

Iktomi raised an eyebrow at this while unable to understand japanese, at all. "How day going maidens?"

"Seems they like you."

The girls moved closer before Iktomi blew smoke at their faces.

"Too close." He spoke while still breathing smoke at them.

"That's kinda rude."

"Like yeah."

"And it smells!"

He turned his head away while feeling like he did something wrong, but didn't know why exactly.

All the while Kikyo was finishing her one hundredth dish of salmon rolls.

"Ahh, that hit the spot." She sighed before noticing something was on tv, that being an old enemy was out of prison. "KUSO!"

"Huh? What is it?" asked Gwen.

"The Kirin busted out of prison! That baka!" Kikyo growled. "KUSO!"

"Uh, and that would be who?" asked Power Spider.

She growled. "Former yakuza member that hates me with a passion. He has a suit based on the Kirin, with the scales of said yokai and the Masamune blade melted into it. And he's bonkers!"

"So the usual." spoke Peter.

"Worse." She grumbled. "The Masamune blade is cursed to absorb blood and cut anything while the scales of a Kirin is clad in holy flames AND allows a person to float without harming anyone, even grass."

"So...dangerous?" LEGO Spider-Man asked.

"YES!" She snapped. "And he also called me a fat slut one time! Fat I don't mind but I'm not a slut!"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's kick his butt."

"One tiny problem." She said while pointing to the food. "Besides the fact I don't know WHERE he is, I have a gig in a few minutes. Spider-Girl vs Black Neko for the championship."

MJ glared at her and stood up. "Cancel it then. Saving the universe is more important than a dumb sumo match!"

Kikyo frowned. "It's my job. And if I don't win this one, I'm broke and I only live with the other armatures unless I win. If I don't win, I'm on the street."

"Well if we don't get this stupid job done, then no one wins!" she snapped. "At least you'll have a place to go to!"

"ENOUGH!" spoke Gwen standing up with a frown. "Look! She has a point, I mean both shes, that's why here's what I suggest. Kikyo, you tell us how you've beaten this guy before and we'll try to slow him down and you go do your match, but do NOT take too long, got it?"

"Believe me, with my talents and powers, it will be quick. As long as the judges don't give the win to Black Neko, crazy teme." She said with a nod.

MJ growled at this while May held her right hand.

"Relax, no need to go bonkers." 'Might not have been the right phrasing.'

"Ok, so how do we beat him?" asked Power Spider.

"You can defeat that bastard three ways." She said. "One, call him Momo Momo."

"Why?"

"His name is literally Momo Yagami, he HATES anyone that doesn't say his 'The Kirin' name. Two, splash him with blood and kick his groin. It's unprotected and the Masamune blade is temporarily saturated. And three, and by kami it's a last resort."

"W-What?" Frost Spider-Man asked.

She made a dramatic pause before saying. "Crush him under a lot of weight. He might have invulnerability, but he doesn't have super strength. But I don't do it because….I think he gets off on it." 'Ew!'

"Eh?" Gwen said with a raised eyebrow.

"He's old enough to be my grandpa." She shivered in disgust.

"Ok...could have gone my whole life without that image."

"Same." Peter said.

' _ **Meh. Carnage wouldn't mind.**_ '

'SHUT UP!'

"Anyway." Kikyo got up before running off. "Later, and he might be in the red district!" 'Time to get me some yens!'

"Come on team, let's kick ass."

Iktomi pointed to the bowls and the bill, which was very expensive and in yens. "Food is not always free."

"Oh...right….crap." Peter gulped while the others kinda got nervous as none of them wanted to wash dishes.

"Run?" LEGO Spider-Man asked while the team moved towards the door, with the very yakuza looking chef looking at them with hate filled eyes.

"Yep." Ailia said while seeing a large cleaver hitting the wall next to her ear. 'AHHHH!'

"Hey! Thieves!"

They ran as Zpider transformed into spider form and ran after them.

(Later)

-Red District-

The spiders panted, sans Zpider and Iktomi, while relieved they didn't get killed by the chef.

"That was too close."

"Agreed." May panted while Gwen and MJ were also panting. "But at least we're here, right dad….s?" She looked at the other 'Peters'. "Yeah, I'm still trying to figure out which one is the best dad."

Peter sighed while getting himself straighten. "Not now."

"Sorry."

Slip-phobia looked around. "Ok, let's look for the Kirin. And ladies, try and stay with us."

Iktomi blew smoke webs into the air while Zpider was getting stuck between some walls.

"Slag!"

"Well let's see if we can hear the sound of people screaming in terror, that usually works."

S'Pi Da walked over and looked at a wall before smashing it. "I hear no screams of terror, but the sounds of fornicating humanoids in the buildings."

"I meant running from Kirin."

"Oh." He said while the ground started to shake.

RUMBLE!

RUMBLE!

Like a level ten earthquake!

"That'll work!" Peter yelled while LEGO Spider-Man fell to the ground.

"Woah!"

Zpider then noticed some buildings getting broken in the distance. "Incoming bogy!"

All of them turned and started heading over.

RUMBLE!

RUMBLE!

RUMBLE!

Only for buildings to collapse around them and right onto the street.

"Over it!"

The spiders jumped or flew over the falling buildings before a large train went flying at them. They narrowly dodged it before spotting something moving.

That being a giant suit of armor covered in dark green scales, two large horns made of pure steel, dark red and black glitches coming from the eyes and hands, looked like a bulky samurai with draconic deer like features with white flames coming from its jaw.

"YAH!" It roared before throwing a bus at the spiders. "I HATE SPIDERS!"

Frost Spider-Man froze the bus in midair before Power Spider blasted cosmic energy at the armor, only for it to NOT melt or change at all!

"Woah, that armor really is worth something." He said before S'Pi Da transformed into a Skrull and tried to punch the armor.

CRACK!

"AHHH!" S'Pi Da cried out while changing back. "That armor is harder than anything back on my homeworld...ah!"

The Kirin blasted fire at him while Slip-phobia grabbed the alien and teleported away a few feet.

"Quick! Do what Kikyo told us!"

"We don't have blood!" yelled Gwen while dodging a punch to the face.

"Do the first one!"

May latched onto the armor and smirked. "Hey Momo!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" He growled while the armor started to glow bright red.

"I called you Momo, Momo!"

He roared while sending flames at her. "I AM THE KIRIN!"

"Woah!" she back flipped out of the way. "Couldn't hear you Momo!"

He roared before charging at her, while apparently floating in the air.

BAM!

"AHHH!" She cried out while going flying as Ailia pulled out a hammer and tried getting the groin.

SNAP!

Which resulted in the hammer breaking.

"Note to self, get new 'patient knocker'." She muttered before sprinting backwards from a wall of fire.

"I AM THE KIRIN! AND I AM THE BOSS OF TOKYO NOW!"

"I think Momo is easier to remember!" called Peter swinging near his head.

Only to get blasted by flames as Iktomi tried to use his red strings to bind him, only to break instantly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" He roared before the glitches started to appear all over his body. "YOU SPIDERS WILL BE DESTROYED!"

"No we will not!" spoke Zpider running over and tackling the armor.

Both pushed and pulled while flames licked the area as Zpider and the Kirin kept on doing a mini tug-a-war session.

"Hey Momo! Over here." called Power Spider flying over him.

He roared while the armor started to spasm.

" **ROAR!** "

And caused two large dragon heads to form from the back and lashed out at Power Spider with black and red flames.

"WOAH!" He cried out while dodging the flames as the very air itself started to explode from atoms being destroyed.

"I AM THE KIRIN!" He roared while his horns started to twist into several draconic heads as his arms and legs began to morph into demon like claws and talons. " **AND I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU! RRRROOOAARRR!** "

"Shit." muttered LEGO Spider-Man.

"Namredips must've given him this power boost." MJ said in shock while slicing a head with her blade arms, only for it to regenerate. "Shit!"

"We need a plan." Peter said while Zpider was still struggling with the Kirin.

"I-I could freeze him." Frost Spider-Man sniffled. "B-But we need blood t-t-to neutralize the armor...achoo!"

"Well then one of us is gonna have to offer some up."

Ailia pulled out a bone saw and eyed MJ and Gwen. "Any volunteers?"

"Her!" they pointed to each other.

Ailia pulled out two bone saws. "Ok, both of you then."

Zpider kept on struggling against the Kirin while feeling the flames against his metallic armor. "Just give up organic! I've faced Deceptions with more fire power then you do!"

" **AAAAAAAAAHHHH!** " He roared while the flames increased in intensity. " **BURN!** "

'Slag! The temperature is getting too hot!' He thought while Ailia was busy draining MJ and Gwen of blood….a little too much at that.

"Just relax, I do this all the time with my patients." She said with no emotion while storing the blood into some web balls. "Just think about beaches and tanned men."

"Ugh...I feel woozy." groaned Gwen.

"Same." MJ groaned while Carnage was busy refilling her body with his ooze.

Ailia finished up before putting webbing on the cuts. "There, all done."

' _ **That was fun! Do it again!**_ '

"Don't…"

The Kirin tackled Zpider into a building before the heads started blasting him with flames. " **BURN SPIDER!** "

"GAH!"

"Hey Momo!"

He turned while roaring in pure rage along with the draconic heads. " **RRROOAARR!** "

"Hope you didn't get a wax, because here's a new color for you!" Ailia called out before throwing the blood soaked web balls at his armor.

Which caused the heads to fall to the ground while it turned from red to black.

" **YOU WHORE! MY ARMOR!** " He yelled in rage while not seeing a large shadow over him.

SMASH!

Until it was too late as Kikyo landed on him and was the size of a very fat whale.

"And now you're going to a hospital teme!" She grinned while giving a peace sign...only to shiver and slimmed down while very grossed out. "Ew. I think I got his breath on my ass! EW!"

"It's about time you showed up." frowned May. "We were in hot water, or at least just the hot part."

"Sorry." She said while looking sheepish. "Apparently after I beat Black Neko, they wanted me to fight ANOTHER Sumo by the name Silver Kunai. It was just an overweight american Sumo but boy, she nearly beat me until I picked her up and threw her into the stands….and it was fun." 'Except for the people.'

"At least you won." LEGO Spider-Man said.

"Yep, and now I can use the money for myself and a few charities." She looked at MJ. "I'm not all selfish you know, I do give to charity."

"Let's just focus on the bigger issue."

"Like?" asked May. "We beat the Kirin so that's a good start you know."

' _ **The brat has a point. Carnage approves of the massacre!**_ '

"Ugh…." the Kirin groaned while unable to move. "Damn….foreign….teme…."

"So did we actually win or is there some sick twist again?" asked Power Spider.

"I don't think so." Slip-phobia said while Iktomi was blowing smoke into the air. "My senses aren't kicking in."

"The threat of man of serpents is over as the day turns to night." Iktomi spoke. "I sense nothing but pain in this poor man's soul."

"Ow….my back…."

"So then we should be showing up in the next world, right?" asked Gwen while not seeing a portal anywhere.

Except for the tiny one behind her that was moving from side to side to avoid her eye site, like a very annoying parrot.

"Now just where is it?" She muttered while the portal revealed a middle finger and a pink eye that seemed to smile at the 'strange joke'.

"Gwen?"

"What?" She asked while looking at Peter, the portal making a tongue stick out while making two middle fingers appear.

"Behind you."

She turned just as the tongue licked her face.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" It laughed while turning into a normal red portal, but not before Gwen felt the disgusting green goo on her face.

"...EW!" she screamed with a shudder and glare.

"He he he." LEGO Spider-Man chuckled. "Ok, that was funny."

She glared at the toy while May snickered a little. "Shut up."

"Relax. It was a joke."

She huffed as they walked into the portal.

(Elsewhere)

-Earth- 199661, Hala, Rad-Nam-

And appeared RIGHT in a Kree city full of giant statues of both Kree and Skrulls, all the while several of the aliens were either walking together or raising families together in large apartments.

The only problem was that the gravity was higher than earth AND had more nitrogen in the air, aka, caused non Kree, power cosmic powered, LEGO toy, undead, cybertronian and symbiote hosts to gasp in pain.

They grabbed at their throats or coughed while gasping for air.

"Oh right." Power Spider said while creating special form fitting helmets for the humans along with gravity repelling suits for everyone else. "I forgot that the planet Hela had more gravity and nitrogen, I really hate this planet."

"But it is my home." S'Pi Da said while looking around. "And peaceful compared to most planets."

"Ah!" Peter gasped. "Oh god! I...I just saw the light!"

"And?" asked Ailia while panting heavily.

"I saw….Uncle Ben…." He panted. "It was so….real…"

"Well we're not going to perish just yet." said Zpider. "But I have to say, the last time I saw the Kree, they nearly destroyed cybertron."

"Rest assured." The Kree spoke with a nod. "Our two civilizations have been in peace for ten thousand generations."

He rolled an optic. "I hope so. Those Universal Weapons are annoying."

"...eh?"

"You know, the giant hammers."

"...again, eh?" S'Pi Da said while looking very confused.

"You don't know?"

"No, our societies have only known peace, not war." He said. "We use our combined scientific knowledge to understand the universe and protect the people."

Peter was definitely floored hearing that part. "Wow, that actually sounds like my kind of place."

"What else does this place have?" asked Gwen.

"Mass orgies on holidays." He said bluntly. "Helps lessen tensions and worship the local deities of both races."

And cue very red faced teens.

"...can I move here?" asked LEGO Spider-Man.

"No." S'Pi Da said. "We don't allow toys here, plus the children lose a lot of them to the desert."

"Damn it!"

Slip-phobia sighed while looking around. 'I hope Hela isn't watching! PLEASE!'

"So wait, if you guys have peace, then that means there's no bad guys, right?"

The Kree sighed. "No, there is a terrorist group called the Annihilators, an anti Skrull organization that wants nothing more then to destroy the Skrulls and anyone associated with them."

"Then that must be who we need to find."

"Who is the chief of this tribe?" Iktomi asked while blowing smoke into the air.

"...Ronan. Ronan the Annihilator." S'Pi Da said gravely. "Former advisor of mine before….destroying an entire building full of good friends, all Skrulls and Kree from the scientific community, with a bomb."

"That guy I know." spoke Peter. "Apparently he fought against the Guardians of the Universe, real nasty guy."

"Then we both agree he needs to be stopped." He said with a nod. "Before I was taken to the void, I interrogated a member of the Annihilators, and he talked about a hammer."

"That must be the one." spoke Zpider.

"But where would he be?" muttered MJ while Kikyo and Ailia were busy talking to some Kree, and failing to understand the language barrier.

' _ **Underground, fool.**_ '

'Oh shut up.'

' _ **Carnage will not shut up! Ha ha ha!**_ '

"We said, hel-lo!"

The group looked lost at this.

"Hel-lo?" asked LEGO Spider-Man. "What about hi?"

S'Pi Da sighed before talking to the Kree in his native tongue and then watched them go. "When I studied your primitive planet, I was able to convince the Watcher of that planet to allow me to have a special chip placed in my head." He pointed to his skull. "Which allowed me to translate any language on that world, only if I didn't influence anything on it."

Peter frowned at the mention of the Watcher.

"But let us make post haste, before Ronan destroys the peace of the Kree-Skrull Empires."

"Lead the way."

(Later)

However Peter learned very quickly that S'Pi Da was EXTREMELY bad at directions as they went all over the city, and couldn't find any trace of Ronan EVEN when asking local Skrull and Kree citizens for directions.

To say the least, everyone was getting fed up with his while goose chase.

"Hmm...perhaps we should go this way." He said pointing to the left of a large fountain. "Or was it the right path? Mmmm…."

"ENOUGH!"

He jumped while seeing MJ looking ready to kill him. "Yes?"

"We're not getting anywhere like this!"

"Agreed." Ailia nodded.

"I'm getting tired." Kikyo grumbled. "Do you EVEN know where we are?"

"To be honest, I always get lost." He admitted. "Part of my family line, on my mother's side. We always get lost on Hala, nowhere else but anywhere on this planet."

Frost Spider-Man groaned before sneezing in his helmet, causing his sight to get covered in ice. "C-C-Crap."

May groaned at that while feeling very annoyed, along with MJ, both looking similar in their anger and placing their hands on their hips. "So you've been wasting our time when you could have just TOLD us in the first place?"

"..." S'Pi Da looked away. "My apologies."

LEGO Spider-Man shook his head before noticing that every Skrull and Kree citizen were...trying to kill each other. "Um is that normal?"

The Kree hero looked and frowned. "No, not at all."

The aliens were acting like they were in a riot with numerous ones grabbing random things to use as weapons.

"Now this is what they should be doing." Power Spider grumbled while Iktomi noticed a change in the air.

"The hearts of men are being influenced by a familiar force, one we faced before." He spoke while turning towards the largest tower in the city and pointed. "There."

"Then let's go." Peter said while heading to the area.

(At the tower)

Zpider busted into the tower while seeing everything was in chaos, with people fighting and trying to kill each other. "In here!"

The other spiders followed sooth while seeing the destruction.

"No." S'Pi Da muttered in shock. "The Peace Building….in chaos…."

"Quick! We need to try and restrain them before it gets worse!" spoke Peter.

Slip-phobia nodded before grabbing one of them and webbed the Kree with webbing. "Got one!"

Kikyo and Ailia used their special talents to stop the fighting while the others either froze, webbed up, used red threads, or just knocked them out.

However, it seemed to be like a hydra, one falls and two more appear to start the cycle all over again.

"We need to try harder team."

MJ nodded while knocking a Skrull out cold, only for several more to appear. "Grrrrr! Won't they stop already?!"

"They're persistent, that's for sure." Slip-phobia said before S'Pi Da got an idea and transformed into a giant spider.

This caused them to scream and run away in fear.

He changed back and was completely surprised. "Huh, did not know that arachnids were terrifying for Skrulls and Kree? Someone must have leaked out the information from the science division."

"Either way it worked." May said before they noticed a blocked off room in the corner. "And that's where our bad guy is."

"Allow me." spoke Zpider before he ran over and crashed into it.

BAM!

Which destroyed several walls and the doors as the spiders ran in.

ZAP!

Only for a red and black bolt of lightning hit MJ right in the chest while a pair of red eyes were seen from the shadows.

"AH!"

"I knew you would come, Skrull lovers!" yelled a very familiar voice, in Peter's head.

"Ronan."

The Kree walked out while wearing dark red and black armor that covered his face and hands while holding a hammer with dark red and black lines all over it and was crooked near the hammer. "S'Pi Da, and his band of humanoids. And a Cybertronian, such a disgusting group of robots."

"Techno organic!"

He ignored him while blasting MJ with the lightning. "You think you can stop me this time fool? Well, not this time Skrull sympathizer!"

She flew back before Peter and May shot out webbing.

He spun his weapon around while sending the webs right back at them while the lightning started to cause MJ and Carnage extreme pain.

"AAAAAHHH!"

"Namredips told me about your band of copies." Ronan to S'Pi Da. "And how they are a threat to the Kree gene pool, especially the symbiote!"

ZAP!

"AAAAAAAAHHH!"

"MJ!" Gwen ran over and kicked Ronan while Power Spider blasted him with a huge beam of energy sending him back.

He grunted while blasting MJ again before using the hammer to knock Kikyo and Frost Spider-Man across the room. "You all will be destroyed, but first to test my hammer on the symbiote itself."

ZAP!

"Arise and become the instrument of Kree dominance!" He yelled while MJ screamed as her body convulsed and changed into a tall woman with long spike like legs that looked like a dress, yellow eyes, two tiny spikes on her head and pointed spikes where her hair was supposed to be, black clawed gloves, and two pointed shoulder guards.

" **AAAAAAAAHHH!** " She screamed in rage. " **CARNAGE QUEEN IS BACK!** "

"MJ/Mom!" screamed Peter, LEGO Spider-Man, Gwen, and May together.

She growled while seeing the other spiders and stood up. " **GRRRR!** "

"He he he." Ronan chuckled darkly. "S'Pi Da, allies of the Skrulls. Come and face me and my new pet, if you dare."

" **ROAR!** "

Iktomi chanted before sending a fog of smoke over the area. "You shall fall, broken one."

"MJ snap out of it!" Peter yelled before Carnage Queen charged at him and slashed at him with long tendril blades from her fingers.

" **DIE!** " She yelled while looking dazed and warped by hate and rage.

Peter dodged while Gwen and May were backed up into a corner.

"W-Watch out!" Frost Spider-Man let out cold webbing over her back.

She growled while Ronan slammed his hammer into S'Pi Da's arm while Kikyo and Zpider were busy trying to protect Ailia from the falling debris made from the battle.

"Fall to the might of the Annihilators!" Ronan yelled while slamming the hammer hard onto the Kree as he used his shapeshifting abilities to form a hard layer of skin.

"Not this day of any other day Ronan!" He grunted while Iktomi and Power Spider used their powers to keep the building from collapsing on top of them.

"This is getting intense!"

"Just like Wi in the sky." Iktomi spoke before spying the hammer causing a lot of liquid to form from the handle, but kept that to himself. "Woman of rage must be stopped."

" **DIE!** " Carnage Queen snapped while breaking the ice and slashed at Peter with her blades.

He leaned back and narrowly avoided losing his head before swinging his foot up against her cheek.

Only for her to grab him with her right arm and threw him across the wall as May and Gwen used their webbing to trip her legs.

CRASH!

And crashed to the ground as she saw red and caused giant bat like wings to form from behind her back and took flight.

" **AAAAAAAAAHHHH!** "

"MJ!"

She growled while flying right towards Gwen, only to get grabbed with webs from Peter, who was in pain from getting thrown at a wall.

"I'm not gonna let you run wild like an animal!"

"Mom! Snap out of it!"

Carnage Queen growled while causing a large stinger to form from her right arm and tried to stab May with it. " **AAAAAAH!** "

(Inside her mind)

However, a different battle was occurring as MJ was fighting different copies of herself with Namredips' mask on their faces.

" **You can't stop me.** "

" **We will destroy you and all you care about.** "

" **And you will cry like a bitch!** " They all laughed while MJ punched and kicked each one, only for ten more to appear in their place. " **A little whiny bitch!** "

"SHUT UP!" she snapped while getting blood drawn across her body.

" **You can't win.** " They laughed. " **Just like your home! Ha ha ha!** "

MJ roared in rage while the copies started to overwhelm her. "SHUT UP! Just shut up you son of a bitch!"

They laughed again while letting MJ punch them. " **You are nothing! Nothing you failure! Go back to the newsroom!** "

"SHUT UP!" She snapped while not seeing her legs getting consumed by the floor.

" **No one will save you.** "

" **No one.** "

" **No one.** "

" **No one!** "

MJ saw red while struggling to punch the clones before hearing a faint sound in the distance, that was really hard to understand. "Huh? What's that?"

" _...m._ "

She listened closely and noticed it was a familiar voice.

" _...om. Mom! Stop!_ " yelled May from somewhere in her mind. " _Please! Stop!_ "

"May?"

" _Stop!_ "

She groaned while the clones laughed at her.

" **You will be nothing! Nothing! Nothing! Ha ha ha!** "

MJ struggled while hearing Gwen and Peter's voices as well. "Shut up you reject knock offs!"

" _MJ! Snap out of it!_ "

" _Please!_ "

The clones laughed while MJ noticed that Carnage was right on her hair.

" _ **Host! Wake up, this is an invasion!**_ " It growled. " _ **Carnage needs no invasion!**_ "

"I'm trying!"

" _ **Try harder!**_ "

The clones laughed while jeering at her and mocking her like crazy, which made MJ very mad.

However, that was when MJ started to recall her training to control her symbiote and how her anger was the cause of her going nuts. She remembered to keep in mind how SHE was in control and that she was the one who called the shots.

" **You are stupid! Weak! And a bitch!** " They laughed while MJ started to take the form of Spider-Woman and then Carnage Queen as she rose up and smirked.

"I might be weak, but I'm not a mindless person like you lot." She said before using tendrils to impale them all. "And since I am in control, go away!"

(Outside the mind)

" **AAAAAAH!** " Carnage Queen cried out while pinning Peter, May and Gwen onto the ground as S'Pi Da, Zpider and Kikyo were on the ground in pain with Power Spider, Slip-phobia, Frost Spider-Man, LEGO Spider-Man, Ailia and Iktomi trying to keep the building from collapsing.

"You have failed." Ronan smirked while his hammer slammed into S'Pi Da's chest. "And once I finish with you. Your Skrull allies will suffer the same fate."

"I...won't...let you."

He slammed the hammer down again.

"AH!" He cried out as Carnage Queen started to move her hands back and slowly turned towards Ronan.

"What are you doing my pet? Destroy those Skrull lovers!"

"I'm no one's pet." She spoke before tackling him to the ground as the hammer zapped around like crazy and broke in half, causing a strange liquid to seep out of the armor and from the hilt.

"H-How! That hammer is all powerful!" He grunted before the armor started to melt along with his entire body and the floor. "No...I...was promised…..po..w…" that was when the skull turned into goo.

MJ changed back while moving back as the goo covered and melted the floor while the hammer faded into glitches. "Karma's a bitch."

"MJ." Peter said while looking very bruised as Zpider, Frost Spider-Man and Power Spider was able to fix the structural damages.

"Tiger, I'm so sorry." She said while moving over and held him tightly against her.

"It's alright." he spoke before hugging her.

May and Gwen hugged her while S'Pi Da got up and groaned.

"Ow….that hurt. A lot." He grumbled. "But with Ronan's destruction, the Annihilators will go underground….hopefully."

"Will the others be alright?" asked Power Spider.

"The magic of the weapon is gone." Iktomi spoke while blowing some smoke into the air. "The land will heal."

Ailia walked over to MJ and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Let's just say I managed to get my head on straight." She said while still hugging her allies.

"I hope so, because if you do that again." She pulled out some chloroform from her bag. "I will knock you out."

"Yeah yeah, wouldn't be surprised if you did."

' _ **Carnage is back and no one can stop Carnage!**_ '

'Yeah yeah.' She thought while a red portal appeared in the middle of the room. "Looks like our ride is here."

"Hopeful it's not Valhalla." Slip-phobia muttered in annoyance and hope. 'PLEASE! I BEG YOU!'

"We get it." sighed Gwen as they all stepped to the portal.

(Elsewhere)

-Earth- 400007, Valhalla-

Only to appear in a very dark place with skeletons all over the place as Slip-phobia was screaming in horror as the portal vanished.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed while running around like crazy. "NOOOOOOOO!"

"QUIET!" yelled Zpider before grabbing him. "There is no need to yell, we are in one piece."

"B-But we are in Valhalla!" He screamed. "And where Valhalla is, SHE is lurking around like a lion!"

"Well then maybe that's a good thing." spoke LEGO Spider-Man. "I mean come on man, if you keep running, you'll just encourage her to keep chasing you."

"B-B-But-" he tried to say before hearing a giggling from all around him. "No. No no no no no no!"

"Peter~" said a voice while it began to giggle. "Welcome home darling~"

"No!" He screamed in horror while trying to run away or teleport, but his mind was too scared to choose a destination. "LET ME GO!"

"Woah there, let's just all relax and stay calm." spoke Power Spider.

That was when a woman with green emerald eyes, pale skin, a green and black mask that had twelve twisted and conjoining horns on her head, a long black cape, a large ass and H cup breasts, but….she was naked and had a green apron around her exposed areas, appeared next to Slip-phobia and grinned. "Hello my husband~ It's been a long while, ten days to be exact~"

He froze in terror while the others, sans Iktomi and Zpider, were just dumbfounded at this version of the Asgardian goddess of death!

"H-H-HELA!" he screamed before he took off running.

Only for Iktomi to drag him back using smoke webs.

"YOU TRAITOR!"

"A warrior runs from nothing, be it man or woman." He spoke sagely.

"I WANNA LIVE!" He cried out while Hela rubbed his cheek.

"Don't worry my dear, you will live and love me." She said with a smirk before licking his cheek.

'AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!'

' _ **Weakling.**_ ' Carnage 'said' with a growl.

"Uh, Hela?" Peter said while the woman looked at him.

"..." she fixed herself up while changing her apron to a green bodysuit with dark lines around her suit. "Ahem, welcome heroes to Valhalla, home of the asgardian dead and that of its warriors."

"We know you're busy with your 'husband', but we need some help."

She raised an eyebrow. "The mortal realm is none of my concern."

Iktomi looked at her before saying. "Creation is unraveling. A being known as Namredips has brought destruction to the worlds."

"Death is my domain, I have not felt anything wrong with the cycle, avatar of Iktomi." She frowned while holding Slip-phobia tightly with her left arm.

"Well the person we're talking about is way more powerful than you think." May spoke up. "Destroyed several dimensions including one my alternate mom came from."

"A being that destroys realms." She frowned. "How unique, but none of my concern."

Gwen grumbled before Kikyo got an idea and said.

"He resurrected a person and almost killed your 'husband'." She said with a smirk. "And as a death kami and a wife, doesn't that make you mad? Not even a little?"

"WHAT?!" She snapped while a dark red aura covered her hands. "THAT CUR SHALL PAY!"

Slip-phobia paled while looking ready to faint just to avoid ANOTHER encounter with a pissed off 'wife'. 'SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!'

"So, can you help us find out the villain he's sided with in this universe?"

She frowned before forming a dark green portal. "This will take you to your destination, but." She pointed to Slip-phobia. "He will stay here."

"Wai-"

"Alright." Iktomi bowed before moving to Slip-phobia and pointed to a random place. "Invader!"

She turned as Iktomi formed a smoke version of Slip-phobia and moved him away and slipped the copy into her hand as he pushed the spider into the portal.

"It was a false alarm." He said while walking into the portal with a smirk.

She narrowed her eyes as the group moved into the portal. She then looked at the 'man' as the portal closed. "First things first, the bedroom."

(Elsewhere)

-New York City-

And fell right into Central Park, for the third time this adventure. Although it wasn't snowing, and didn't have any mud to cushion the fall.

"Ow." Peter groaned while on MJ's back and Gwen's ass on his face. 'This is getting ridiculous.'

"I'm ok." May said while Kikyo's large body cushioned her body.

"Not me." groaned Slip-phobia while his face was on the ground. "I can't feel my face."

Iktomi got up and reattached his legs arms arms with red string.

"Now to find the baddie." spoke Power Spider.

"But where?" asked Ailia while noticing the people were…..just standing around, doing nothing. "And why is no one reacting?"

Slip-phobia got up and looked around before facepalming. "Fuck it all!"

"What?" asked Peter.

"This is just like that time I faced Mysterio, but I think these are all robots." He said before punching a random man, hard.

Only for the man to scream as his arm was broken.

"...oh crap he's not a robot!"

"Idiot." LEGO Spider-Man groaned.

He groaned while trying not to panic as Power Spider used his power cosmic to fix the arm. "Damn it! I guess it's not him….fuck."

"Just calm down." Kikyo said. "Breath."

"Sorry, but being back here is making me nervous. Especially with Hela!"

"We know." spoke all of them.

"Ugh! It's almost like the time I appeared in Asgard." He grumbled. "Got into a fight with Odin, lost, got turned into a servant for a year, had Loki trying to kill me for teleporting her to the Dark Dimension, had Thor turn into a girl for a year-"

"Wait wait, what did you just say?" asked May.

"Thor turned into a girl? Long story involving a lot of Enchantress' potions-"

"No the other one."

"Oh….well during my few attempts to master my powers, I kinda sent Loki to the Dark Dimension." Slip-phobia gulped. "And let her in a few places, like in a hole, in a dragon's mouth, and the last time I saw her, in Dormammu's mouth….what? I wasn't that good back then."

"Something tells me that's the one we're looking for." Gwen said.

"Agreed." LEGO Spider-Man nodded. "But wait...Loki's a guy not a girl."

"..." Slip-phobia groaned. "He might have changed his gender when I appeared….ugh. Why am I always this unlucky!"

"Actually he was a girl in my reality for a time too." spoke Peter.

"...WHAT?!" He cried out in shock. "Holy crap! There IS a HAREM CURSE! AHHHHHH!"

"Cookoo cookoo." said LEGO Spider-Man to MJ.

"You said it."

Frost Spider-Man sneezed while Slip-phobia was screaming like crazy. "I-I think that's not the ACHOO! Problem here, sniff."

"Someone web his mouth shut."

And cue Peter webbing Slip-phobia's mouth.

"MMMMM!"

"Ok." Gwen said. "First things first, find Loki."

"Does that mean we should go to Asgard?"

"MMMM!" The space stone powered hero groaned out before pulling the webs off. "Can't. Odin banished me after I accidentally teleported him to a dimension full of hot girls. Let's just say his wife, didn't like that." 'Among other things.'

"Well then where else could she be?"

That was when Zpider noticed a billboard nearby that said 'Come to Central Park! Where the dangerously handsome Slip-phobia and the lovely queen of the frost giants will be wed! Free catering courtesy of Namredips'. "Organics, you might want to look at this."

"What is it?"

He pointed as the other spiders looked and were surprised at this, and mortified Slip-phobia greatly.

"...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" He screamed before May punched him in the gut. "Ow….needed that...ow…"

"That just proves we're right, only problem is WHERE do we find her?"

"Over there." Power Spider said while pointing to a MASSIVE red and black church in the middle of the park. "It's very obvious."

Ailia and Kikyo facepalmed at this along with several members of the team, sans S'Pi Da, Zpider and Iktomi.

"Then let's get going." Peter grumbled as they ran towards the church.

(At said church)

Inside the church, we find several humans standing still like puppets while Namredips was in priests robes and waiting for someone with anticipation while muttering to himself.

" **Llik niam em ro slrig?** " He muttered while twitching with anticipation before the doors were smashed open. " **Ecils ro pir?** "

"Hold it right there!" Peter yelled while the others ran into the church.

Namredips smirked before raising his hands up and turned his index fingers around, causing the people turn turn around and grin as well. " **Sredips, emoclew.** "

"Ok creepy." LEGO Spider-Man said while on Gwen's head.

"Alright Namredips, where's Loki?" asked Power Spider. "We've been over this game long enough, so just tell us and we might go easy on you."

He laughed before causing the people to dog pile them as one took Slip-phobia to the altar. " **Ikol, emoc tuo.** "

That was when church music was heard as someone appeared from the shadows.

That being a woman with long black hair going to her large ass, dark blue eyes, a F cup chest, and wearing a dark green wedding dress with a long gold veil covering her face as she held a bouquet of glitching red flowers.

"Crap!"

" **Ereh semoc eht edirb.** " Namredips chuckled while the people clapped.

Loki moved closer to him before causing the veil to be removed with magic, revealing a dark green glass eyeball where her eyeball should be. "Hello Peter, it's been a long while."

"Y-Yeah, r-real long." He gulped while starting to sweat.

"I know you think this is a trick." She smiled. "But nope, I'm going to marry you. Just like I told you during your time in Asgard."

"Wait." Gwen said in confusion. "He's married to Hela, has Loki for a potential love, and Namredips is the priest…...why is the last one the most normal out of what I just said?!"

"No idea, but just focus on getting these people off!" Peter growled while Zpider was having a hard time as there was a LOT of people in the church.

Namredips started to look at the two before muttering the wedding ceremony speech, backwards, making Slip-phobia very scared.

'Calm down, it's just a trick...a very scary one!'

"You know." Loki smiled. "I used to hate you for leaving me in a dimension full of disgusting monsters."

"Oh...really?"

"Yes, but after losing an eyeball to a Mindless One, I started thinking that you enjoy sadism. My kind of man~"

'That wasn't my intention at all!'

"And don't worry about Hela." She smirked. "I'll deal with her, after our honeymoon that is."

He paled while Carnage was laughing inside MJ's head.

' _ **This is better then blood! Carnage enjoys pain like this!**_ '

'Shut it and just help!'

" **Ikol.** " He said. " **Od uoy wov ot evol rehto llit htaed od uoy trap?** "

"I do." Loki said quickly.

" **Parker. Od uoy wov ot evol rehto llit htaed od uoy trap?** " Namredips said the last part normally as Peter blinked at that slip up.

"Uh….no?"

He cocked his head all the way around his neck. " **Taeper taht.** "

"N...N...No?"

He muttered at this before looking at the other spiders and grinned. " **Uoy ecnuonorp I.** " He moved his arms up while his claws increased in size. " **YM LAEM AH AH AH AH AH!** "

"PETER RUN!"

CRASH!

Slip-phobia dodgedd while Loki teleported away and raised a curved staff of red and black energy at him.

"You promised me a wedding, not a funeral!"

" **Deil I.** " He laughed before causing the people to explode with their energy entering his body as he shot webbing at them. " **AH AH AH AH!** "

"Scatter!" Peter yelled while the other spiders dodged the webbings, only for several people to charge at them, separating them into three groups.

The left group being LEGO Spider-Man, Kikyo, Zpider and Ailia. The right group was Power Spider, S'Pi Da, Frost Spider and May. And the middle group being Peter, Slip-phobia, Iktomi, Gwen, MJ, and Loki.

"You son of a bitch! I'll make you pay!"

Namredips chuckled before causing the people to attack the spiders. " **Htiw tahw ymra?** "

Loki blasted at the evil spider with bolts of energy, only for it to get absorbed into its body.

" **Ah ah ah.** " Namredips laughed before blasting a beam of red and black glitches from his mouth right at the asgardian.

She went flying back with Frost Spider-Man using his webbing on the people's legs.

They struggled from the ice while Iktomi used smoke webs to hold them to the ceiling as S'Pi Da and Power Spider utilized their own webbing to keep the people from jumping on them again.

MJ and Gwen dodged black webbing while both looking very mad.

"You go high I go low?"

"You read my mind." Gwen smirked before web swinging towards Namredips.

He grinned and fired webbing around in front of him while attaching them to the ceiling and floor. He then saw Loki about to stab him in the head and let her.

SHISH!

Which went right through the head and caused the 'suit' to absorb the weapon into his body as the head fixed itself quickly.

" **Ah ah. Sloof!** " He laughed while smacking her across the room. " **Dog ma I!** "

"Ahhh!"

Slip-phobia dodged a web blast before noticing that Namredips was yawning at them.

" **Gnirob.** " He yawned while smacking Peter away with his right arm. " **Os gnirob.** "

"Then take a nap!" yelled May who sent one of the nearby benches at him.

He twisted under the bench before getting back up and began forming a massive red and black ball of glitches with his left hand. He then disappeared and appeared right over the city. " **Eyb eyb sredips. Ees uoy retfa eht tuollaf! AH AH AH!** "

"Hey, where'd he go?!" Peter grunted out while the people started to explode into pieces as the church started to fade away into glitches, leaving them in a empty park.

AND A GIANT BALL OF ENERGY THE SIZE OF MARS RIGHT ABOVE THE CITY!

"Up there!" Zpider yelled out while pointing up. "And by the Allspark! The energy reading is at maximum, no OVER maximum power!"

"Damn it! Not this again." growled MJ.

"Holy crap!" Slip-phobia cried out.

"This isn't good." Power Spider growled. "If that thing hits, the earth will be destroyed completely."

Loki looked up and frowned. "Damn him! This was supposed to be my wedding day! Not the destruction of Midgard!"

"Peter, any ideas?"

He looked at the others and was about to say something when Loki grabbed Slip-phobia and looked into his eyes.

"I need you to focus your ability over space into me." She spoke with seriousness. "That way I can use it to destroy the attack. I know you don't trust me for versions reasons, but I'm willing to help you this once."

"Wait, what? For real?"

She nodded. "Just trust me."

He blinked before looking at the ball of energy getting bigger in the sky and nodded. "What do I have to do?"

"This." She said before moving his mask up a little and kissed his lips as purple energy went pouring into her body.

His eyes widened with the others caught off guard too.

She kept this up before moving back and disappeared as she appeared near the ball and grabbed it, causing her intense pain.

ZOOP!

Only to vanish along with the ball of energy as Namredips just slipped into a tear that closed up instantaneous.

(Elsewhere)

-Over the planet Pluto-

ZOOP!

Loki cried out while the energy ball began to explode and took the entire planet with it, all the while saying one word. "Peter…"

(Back on earth)

The spiders looked up as a massive explosion, somewhat brighter than the sun itself, illuminated the afternoon sky.

"No way…"

"Did she just…"

"She did…" May stuttered in shock while Iktomi chanted a prayer.

Slip-phobia fell to his knees at this. "I knew she was crazy...and I had bad luck...but…."

"She sacrificed herself so we'd survive." Peter said while everyone was completely shocked at her selfishness.

"To think." Kikyo muttered. "She was trying to force her 'husband' to marry…"

"This really hits home." LEGO Spider-Man muttered as several of the spiders recalled their own hardships. 'I hope he can take it.'

Slip-phobia looked at the ground while his mind was trying to rationalize what just happened. And it was coming up with one conclusion. 'I guess….my luck finally caught up with me….'

Peter walked over and put a hand on his back. "You ok?"

"..." he stayed there for a few minutes before turning to Peter. "Yes….I just recalled my bad luck. And….I guess I just used that as an excuse for my unlucky actions and failures. But…..seeing my frenemy die….it...opened my eyes."

"Wanna take a moment?"

He got up. "No, I'm fine. Besides, I'm not one to give up because of something like that. But thanks anyway."

"T-T-Then that means we-" Frost Spider-Man stopped when they saw the portal appear.

"Can go." finished Ailia. "Yes."

"And hopefully we can stop Namredips." MJ frowned as they walked into the portal.

(Elsewhere)

-Earth- 81103, New York City, Liberty Island-

And right under the Statue of Liberty, which had some of Galactus' machines hooked up to it and was completely deactivated.

"Ok, so I'm gonna take a guess and say this is your world, right?" asked Gwen looking at Power Spider.

"Yep, but." He pointed to the moon. "I thought the moon was destroyed already….huh, must be my imagination playing tricks on me."

Iktomi looked at the stature while blowing smoke webs at it. "White men and their statues."

LEGO Spider-Man raised an eyebrow at that before looking at Power Spider. "So anything we need to know?"

"Besides the fact I saved the world more then once? No." He shrugged.

"So no villains?"

"None I haven't destroyed or placed in prison….except one." He frowned. "A certain herald of Galactus that always pisses me off every time we meet."

"The Silver Surfer?"

"No."

"Nova?"

"No." He frowned. "It's Terrax the Tamer, the bastard."

"Is that why there's this machine that Galactus used before?"

"Yes, but he used that particular machine to increase his powers once, actually it was last week." He grumbled. "Had to blast him all the way to the Andromeda Galaxy."

Kikyo and Ailia looked at the machines while Zpider scanned them and grumbled at the strange technology.

"Then Terrax is who we're looking for."

"One problem." Power Spider said. "I don't know where he is."

May groaned at this along with MJ. "Of course, why make it easy on us?"

"Sorry." He huffed. "I'm not THAT good at tracking, plus the last I heard, he got stuck in a black hole."

Frost Spider-Man sneezed while noticing that a large meteor was coming right towards them. "B-B-Brace for impact!"

"It is most likely him!" spoke Zpider.

The meteor moved faster and faster before it hit the ground and revealed itself to be….a satellite dish from Stark Enterprise.

"..."

"..."

"That was a let down." LEGO Spider-Man deadpanned. "I actually started to think it was him."

"Yeah." Kikyo nodded. "But at least it wasn't."

"Weird." Zpider muttered while not seeing the satellite move a little. "My optics must be fried."

"Let's try somewhere else." Peter muttered out loud before Carnage started forming blade axes.

' _ **He he. Clever but not clever for Carnage! Ha ha!**_ '

"Wait, Carnage can sense something." MJ said before a hand appeared from the satellite and grabbed Gwen's leg.

"Ah!" She cried out as something began to form from the satellite and looked similar to worms merging with a block of mud.

"Spider!" yelled a familiar voice as the 'mud block' began to reform in to a familiar form, that of Terrax himself, but looked transparent and covered in black and red glitches. "You will suffer for your actions against me!"

"Swarm him!" Peter yelled before a large axe made of earth and glitches formed from his right hand.

SHISH!

And caused a shock wave that sent the spiders flying.

"And this time, my master instructed me to destroy you all completely! Especially you Power Spider, bane of my very existence!"

"Not the first time you've said it." He said before blasting him with the power cosmic, only for Terrax to slash the beam with a single slice.

"And it will be the last, for you that is human." He frowned while causing earth clones to form from the ground and began using them to attack the other spiders.

"Not this stuff again. What's with the bad guys needing their own personal army?" asked May before kicking one in the face as the others began either dodging or punching the army.

"Cowards fear confrontation." Iktomi spoke while grabbing one of the rock clone's arms and threw it into the water. "It is their way."

"Sounds about right."

MJ sliced thought the torso of a rock clone before seeing it healing itself. "Crap!"

"Fuck this." spoke May before picking one clone up and slammed it into several others while webbing them up together.

Kikyo smirked at this before jumping into the air and used her bulk to break several of them into pieces as Terrax and Power Spider were trading blows with each other.

"You should consider retiring early!"

"I will never stop in my mission." Terrax frowned while slashing at Power Spider.

"Yeah yeah, find new planets-"

"No." He spoke while slashing Power Spider bear the neck. "To end all existence is my mission, so speaks my master. The great and powerful Namredips."

"Of course it is." He frowned while dodging the attack and used cosmic webbing to cover Terrax's face.

He dropped the axe while trying to pull it off, only for two extra arms formed from his back with two similar energy rock axes in each hand.

"Ok, that's new." he remarked before ducking from both swiping at him.

Peter dodged and sent a clone flying into the water while noticing that the clones started to respawn. "For the love of! Hey Frost! Freeze them quickly!"

He sneezed before using his ice powers to freeze the clones in their place. "L-Like that?"

"Yes!"

Zpider transformed into robot mode and used his blaster on Terrax. "Eat slag!"

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

He turned around and slashed the energy webs in half with his blades. "You will not defeat Terrax the Tamer!"

"You've never handled the might of an Autobot!" He kept on blasting the villain while Power Spider took advantage of this and blasted him with cosmic energy.

All the while the temperature started to increase drastically, to Sahara levels of heat.

YYYEEEUUUUU!

That was when a tear appeared and covered the Statue of Liberty as a very familiar figure appeared.

That being Namredips who jumped down and landed on all fours while Terrax bowed to him.

"Master, what an unexpected surprise."

He said nothing before muttering to himself in his own backwards language.

"NOW!" yelled Peter before Zpider jumped up and crashed onto Terrax while firing webbing at Nameredips.

The webbing got absorbed into his body while Zpider pinned Terrax to the ground.

"Unhand me robot!"

"I am a techno organic!"

Namredips slowly rose up before suddenly appearing next to Zpider and threw him into the ocean, all the while muttering to himself and twitching like a broken android.

"What's with him?" May muttered to MJ.

"I don't know. But whatever it is, it's not good."

Namredips extended his hand towards the alien with what seemed to be a genuine grin.

"My lord, thank you for your intervention." he bowed, only to suddenly feel something stab him right through the chest.

That being a large stinger from Namredips' hand which was slowly consuming the villain.

" **Loof noitseuq eht si taht, eb ot ton ro en ot!** " He smirked evilly before Terrax was absorbed into his body. " **Sdeen erom tlas.** "

Zpider crawled back onto the island as Namredips turned to the spiders and waved 'bye' to them before flipping them off and vanished into the tear.

"Oh come on!"

"That's a cop out!" yelled MJ in anger along with Slip-phobia and LEGO Spider-Man.

"Now he's just taunting us and getting a sick kick out of it!" Gwen growled.

"Well he is an evil version of us." said S'Pi Da while Iktomi was busy smoking from his staff.

"He plans to infuriate our hearts, let Not this evil spirit tempt you all with rage." He spoke while a portal opened up next to Peter.

"That means there's only Zpider's realm left."

"You won't like it." He said while looking annoyed that he got sent into the ocean. "No really, you won't like it."

"Buddy, at this point, we'd be surprised to find it peaceful, but we all know it's not."

"It's not that." He sighed. "My dimension is set in the eighties of your earth's calendar."

And cue Peter, Gwen, MJ and May groaning at the mention of the eighties.

"Eighties?" S'Pi Da asked in confusion. "What's that?"

"It's a time where a lot of tropes exist." Slip-phobia explained. "And it was crazy for a lot of people."

"Let's just go." Peter groaned while a little relieved it wasn't the nineties….ugh.

They walked into the portal.

(Elsewhere)

-Earth- 444, ARK-

And appeared outside a cliffside with the rear end of a orange ship imbedded into it.

"Ah, the Ark." Zpider sighed. "The last beacon of freedom for the planet cybertron and base for the Autobots."

"So we might have some more reinforcements?" asked Gwen.

"They might be on missions, that and Grimlock might be on guard duty." He muttered the last part before noticing that the area was covered in scotch marks and blaster fire. "Oh no. A Decepticon attack! Not again!"

"Which are probably on that psycho's side."

"Not exactly." Zpider frowned. "Megatron might be power hungry, but I don't think he wants to be an allie with a creature like Namredips."

"Why?" asked Ailia.

"The Deceptions want to take over the universe, not destroy it." He said before noticing a blue jet in the sky that fell to the ground and transformed into a familiar transformer. "Thundercracker?"

He groaned while covered in energon and had a missing right arm and leg. "Autobot….run…."

"Who is this guy?" asked Slip-phobia to Zpider.

"A Decepticon Seeker called Thundercracker. And one of Starscream's air command unit." He frowned as Thundercracker started to ooze out energon.

"Run…...Starscream….has…..go...ne….m...ad…" he then expired while entering stasis lock.

"Ok, just gonna take a guess here, but…." spoke LEGO Spider-Man.

"It's him." the rest spoke together.

"I know." He groaned before Zpider frowned.

"That slag of a con, he had to join with such a beast." He frowned.

"So all we gotta do is find another giant robot like this one, that shouldn't be too hard." Gwen said while pointing to Zpider.

"His alt mode is a jet, not a spider." Zpider deadpanned.

"Oh right."

"Cybertronists." He grumbled in anger.

Iktomi blew smoke webs at Gwen. "Wrong words spider of the spirits."

"I didn't even mention him being a spider! I just mean another giant robot that can transform, HE started throwing out slander."

Zpider rolled his optics at that.

"Let's just find this Starscream person." Peter spoke up. 'Why do I feel like this is familiar? Weird.'

Zpider transformed into his spider form while the others hopped on to his back. He started to move across the terrain.

(Later)

-Near a dam, a few miles away-

"Anything so far?"

"No." Zpider said while Slip-phobia looked around the area. "Just desert and earth plants."

"Maybe we can bring him to us." spoke Power Spider. "Like if I make a little lightshow he'll come and check it out."

"I'll help." S'Pi Da said while forming a fist of fire.

"Just be careful." Zpider said. "Starscream might be a coward, but he is deadly in the air."

Both nodded before focusing their power together. They then caused a massive explosion of fire and power cosmic to enveloped the sky. Which looked both pretty and destructive to anything that might be flying up there.

"That'll definitely get some attention." MJ said while Frost Spider-Man made a small dome of ice to keep the incoming debris from landing on them.

However, when she blinked, a red and black 'comet' went flying at them at formula racer speeds. "INCOMING!"

ZOOOOOOOM!

That was when something appeared and blasted them with red beams of energy.

" **HA HA HA! Foolish Autobot! You dare track me! Me! Starscream!** " The 'comet' laughed while it was revealed to be a massive fighter jet of black and red with large curved wings and a draconic like cone tip. " **Leader of all Cybertron!** "

"Skip right to the action?" asked May.

"Bingo." spoke Gwen before firing webbing out which hit Starscream's face.

He went flying for a second before transforming into a tall humanoid with a crossed out purple face on its right wing, two giant cannons on his shoulders and arms, and a spider like faceplate. " **You organics are starting to annoy me.** " He then blasted them with energy blasts from his four cannons.

The dome took the hit while Zpider transformed and jumped at him.

Causing the two to crash to the ground as Iktomi and Frost Spider-Man used their respective webbing to keep the giant's feet connected to the ground as Kikyo and MJ used a tag team move of her being a wrecking ball.

"INCOMING!" MJ yelled before slamming Kikyo's massive bulk right at Starscream's face.

" **GAH!** "

"Take this!" MJ formed several sharp tendrils and used them to pierce one of the wings.

He grunted while pulling them out and threw her. " **You organics will not stop the light of Starscream!** "

LEGO Spider-Man web swung at Starscream before getting an idea and went into one of his joints. "I hope you like an ant in your pants."

" **Get out of there you insufferable gnat!** " He yelled while Zpider blasted him in the chest. " **GAH!** "

"Taste blaster fire!"

He growled before blasting at him, not knowing the very air was starting to destabilize or that the ground was starting to look like pea soup in a microwave. " **Die Autobot scum!** "

"This guy is a broken record."

"Yeah." May agreed while jumped over Peter and used her webbing to launch him at Starscream. "And GO LONG DAD!"

"Thanks May!" he yelled while crashing into Starscream's face and used his webbing to tie his arms behind his back.

" **Get off me organic!** "

"Why don't you try and make me?" He smirked before noticing one of the cannons was aimed at him.

" **How about THIS!** "

BAM!

"AHHHH!" Peter went flying while scorched up with his costume slightly burnt. He then noticed that his outfit was starting to catch on fire as Frost Spider-Man sent a wave of ice at him.

"A-A-Are you ACHOO! Ok?"

"Yeah, I'll live." He said while groaning in pain as Zpider blasted Starscream in the face.

" **Fight me one on one you coward!** "

"Like you would do the same with us Starscream!"

He growled before blasting at Zpider, only to notice that very tiny black holes were forming all around them. " **What in the Allspark….wait. Ha Hahaha! I am able to control black holes! Ha ha ha!** "

"Oh fantastic." muttered Gwen.

"Fuck." May cursed before seeing the black holes getting bigger.

YYYYYYEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUU!

"Oh no." LEGO Spider-Man said in shock as a very familiar tear appeared next to Peter.

'Doesn't this guy get tired?!'

Namredips pushed out of the tear while using black webbing to grab onto Starscream, before patching onto his back.

" **AH! Get off me you sparkless creature!** "

He grinned before forming a large pair of scissors from his back and sliced his torso in half. " **AH AH AH! DOOF!** "

" **AHHHHHHH!** " He cried out before Namredips ripped off his head and ate it, all while the black holes got bigger and bigger.

Namredips turned to the spiders as a blue spark floated away from the planet's surface, all while eating the rest of the Deceptions body with draconic like hands. " **Olleh sredips.** "

"What is wrong with you!?" yelled out May fed up with all this. "What's the point of making allies with so many villains, if all you're gonna do is stab them in the back?! Is this all some game to you? Kill everything and everyone because you have the power?"

He cocked his head before saying, in a normal speech pattern that shocked the heroes. " **Simple. I need to get rid of everything.** "

"Why? Are you gonna pull a Thanos?" asked Peter with a grunt. "Wipe out everything just to prove you can?"

He shook his head. " **Nope. I just want to make things quiet, and become the only thing with power. After all, power is what I crave, Peter Parker, power and silence.** "

"Why? What good is there to be the only one around?"

He chuckled while causing the black holes to get bigger, but caused the suction to pause. " **I just like being alone, after all, tragedy is in our name. Death of a loved one, destruction of a world, zombies, aliens, you name it, our name gets it. The day I got Sutinav's abilities was the day I decided to do the one thing the One Above All couldn't do.** "

"What?" LEGO Spider-Man asked while dreading the answer.

Namredips grinned while revealing that his entire face was nothing but the flesh and bones of various heroes, villains, loved ones and recently defeated foes all jumbled together in a patchwork monstrosity. " **Kill him and all his works. And to do that, I needed those fools to give themselves up to my will. Once I ate them or absorbed them, it was a simple job of killing his favorite creation…..** " he pointed at Peter with his right index claw. " **The Spider-Man.** "

Peter was shocked to see the face and stepped back while Namredips stepped towards him.

" **And once I end you, the spirit and heart of the One Above All will be destroyed and then I shall consume all earths, all its heroes, all its villains, all its gods and demons.** " He smirked as the black holes started to increase in speed and size. " **And then, as I consume the GOD of all your earths, I will be satisfied and then I will do it again in another universe, another avatar, and another meal for my amusement. Ha ha hahahahaHAHAHAHAHA!** "

"No you won't!" yelled Gwen who ran over and slammed her foot against the back of his head.

His head snapped before repairing itself and smacked her to the ground as he raised his hands up as the black holes began to form a massive black hole. " **TIME TO TAKE THOSE MEAL TO GO!** "

FLUSSSSSSH!

Everyone began to feel themselves get pulled up, making them use their webs or other methods to anchor themselves down.

However the section was too much as each one got sucked in along with the dimension.

(Elsewhere)

-Void-

Only for the spiders to appear in a large black and red void with glitches covering the floor under them and the sky above them as Namredips was gone from their line of sight.

"Ok, now this place is freaky."

Iktomi blew smoke into the area while looking serious. "This place….it stinks of the water before creation."

"A-And its disorienting." Frost Spider-Man shivered while Slip-phobia and Power Spider felt their connection to both space and the power cosmic getting a weak signal.

"We're in his domain now, aren't we?"

"Yep." May groaned while MJ felt Carnage...getting scared.

' _ **AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!**_ '

"We need to be on more guard than ever. Who knows what he might try."

As Ailia looked around, Kikyo, S'Pi Da and LEGO Spider-Man noticed the area starting to form a strange tv that turned itself on to reveal a new report.

" _As off….Stan Lee….creator of Marvel Comics…..and maker of Spider Man and others….has died….._ " it said in a warped and disordered voice.

"Huh? What?" Peter muttered in confusion before noticing that he died at ninety five and from aspiration pneumonia, but why it was being shown was confusing him greatly as Namredips appeared in the center of the area.

" **Stan Lee. A man who's pen created all in this multiverses.** " He chuckled. " **A man who inspired the heroes of the past and future….a god in his own right. But.** " He laughed at this. " **As he died in this own world, his inspiration and ability to make formed a complete opposite, a person that wants to make, bring to form, and end with the intention of bringing hope. That being is the One Above All, his heads to Stan's tails, and my next meal.** "

"...what?" spoke Peter in a shocked whisper.

" **I knew that would shock you. Ha ha!** " He laughed before breaking the tv into pieces. " **To see the man behind your adventures, but I digress. I am not after him, for he is long gone and I currently have no power over that other world, but that doesn't mean I can't consume him and snuff out hope in the multiverse and plunge the noise of creation out at last! Ha ha ha! And all I have to do, is end you spiders before I head to his realm.** "

"So….that's why you did it?" asked Gwen in a mutter while clenching her hands. "All this time...all this effort….all the people and lives you killed….was for this?"

Namredips nodded like an sugar crazed child. " **Yes, all those noise makers were killed and eaten, so I can eat him and make his legacy into my own. That of complete silence of hope and joy, just hate, rage, grief and suffering! And I have to thank you, for if you didn't defeat those pathetic wastes of space, I wouldn't be at my full power!** "

All of them glared at him while feeling more anger than ever before, but none more so than Peter who felt blood from his hands.

"You….are not….ME!" he yelled out at the creature before he took off running at him with a yell of fury.

He disappeared before appearing over the area as his form began to grow and gain the scales of the Lizard, the armor of the Kirin, the cannons of Starscream, the now broken yet flowing dress of Morgan, the wings of Shathra, the stingers of Red Queen, the chest plate of Krang, Morise's and Marka's liquid and sand like bodies, Terrax's earth like arms on its back and shoulders, Loki's horned helmet that twisted and curved around the face, Doctor Tramma's tubes all around his legs and back, and had the armor and faceplate of Ronan as the spider on his chest turned into a real spider that twitched and oozed black slime as he became the size of a Celestial. " **Now! TIME TO END THE SPIDER-MAN ONCE AND FOR ALL!** "

"This is the end." spoke Zpider feeling tiny in comparison. "We've come so far, but none of us can stand up to that."

"So true." said Ailia while looking at her feet. "Our power is nothing compared to what he's capable right now."

May frowned before turning to the other spiders. "Hold on, you can't be serious. We aren't giving up just because he's bigger and stronger than us! I mean, we're spiders! We've faced a lot more than just a mad version of my dad!"

"May, what else is there?" asked Power Spider. "All of us struggled with those guys together, and now look. We just made things worse."

"I get that." She frowned. "But even if he has all the powers,we've got two things he doesn't have."

"And that would be?" LEGO Spider-Man asked.

"One, we never give up." She looked at Peter and nodded. "And two, all spiders can use an opponent's strength against them."

Iktomi breathed out some smoke. "As with my name sake, we are all children of Iktomi, the deception spirit."

"B-But look at him!" spoke Frost Spider-Man. "W-We got this far, b-but even we have limits."

"True." Kikyo said before getting an idea. "And I think I understand what May-san is talking about. He might be powerful, but that yokai is arrogant and thinks we are bugs. If we can distract him long enough, we could combine our individual abilities into a super mega attack! Aya! That would help so much!"

"She's right." Slip-phobia said. "He is arrogant."

"Yeah, and can read us like a book. He'll see whatever we try from a mile away."

Peter muttered before recalling that Namredips was a copy of himself, meaning all the weaknesses of himself come to play as well. "Wait. I got it, group huddle!"

Namredips yawned while seeing them huddle in a circle. " **Meh, I'll attack them after they discuss their surrender to me. Like I'd want to see them NOT suffer.** "

Peter looked at Ailia. "Hey got any Ethyl Chloride in that bag?"

"Of course, I have pests in my clinic." She said while pulling out a bottle of the pesticide. "But what does this have to do with the giant monster?"

"Simple." He then whispered into their ears while they started to get the idea. "And after we break, I want each of you to distract him with your combined abilities so I can deal the final blow. Got it guys?"

"This plan is really risky, but it's something I'd probably do the same." spoke May. "If this is our last stand, then at the very least we can show this bastard what we're made of."

"That's my girl." smirked MJ.

' _ **Ha ha ha! Let's do it!**_ ' Carnage laughed with glee.

"And...BREAK!" Peter yelled while the group broke and went all over the place.

Namredips smirked while using his cannons to blast at them, but they dodged the attacks with ease. " **Hold still you bugs!** "

"You may have Starscream's cannons, but not his aim!" Zpider yelled out while blasting at the creature as Power Spider and Slip-phobia used their powers to make the blasts even more powerful and move from one fixed point in space to the other.

" **You bugs!** " He growled while the blasts went through his body, only for Frost Spider-Man and Iktomi to use their ice and spoke webs to freeze his arms. " **Ah! You will pay for that with your soul's!** "

"You are no Gnaski, but a worm." Iktomi mocked while the smoke and ice covered his legs while an illusion of a giant appeared to distract Namredips.

" **Damn you Giant Man! I thought I killed you!** " He growled while trying to swat at the illusion.

"Ok, now remember to be quiet." whispered Peter.

"I know." May whispered back while MJ used Kikyo, in her most massive form, like a hammer on the titan, making him stumble. "Just be careful dad."

"I will." He said before tiptoeing and web swinging towards Namredips as Ailia and LEGO Spider-Man used their own webbing to create a giant slingshot that sent S'Pi Da, in the form of Galactus, right at the titan with a punch to the face.

" **GAH! You worm! That was my new face!** " Namredips cried out while Gwen and Zpider used their webbing to clog the cannons. " **TAKE-** "

BOOM!

" **GAH!** " he roared out when the explosion blew back into him.

"Take that slag!" Zpider laughed while Peter started to crawl on his back as May followed sooth.

He growled while blasting them with energy blasts from his stingers as another illusion of a giant formed from Iktomi's smoke and was made solid by ice and the power cosmic. " **FIN FANG FOOM?! DIDNT I EAT YOU IN THAT SHITTY DOCTOR STRANGE MOVIE EAR-** "

BASH!

" **GAH MY FACE!** " He yelled as the punch actually put a hole in his face that instantly repaired itself. " **YOU ARE SO DEAD GECKO!** "

It took a stance while Peter landed behind Namredips and looked up at the huge form up close.

'Still gross.' He thought before crawling up as MJ used Kikyo's bulk to bash his knees as the illusion attacked his arms and chest. 'I hope this actually works.'

Power Spider and Frost Spider-Man looked at the other before nodding as they formed a power cosmic ice cannon and blasted Namredips in the groin.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAH! YOU LITTLE BUGS!** " He snapped in rage before blasting the illusion away with his stingers and started sending a red and black beam of energy at them. " **DIE!** "

"SCATTER!" yelled Gwen as they started to run from the death beam as Peter got towards the neck and crawled towards the chin.

"I got something!" S'Pi Da yelled before using part of the ice cannon to throw it at Namredips' groin again. "Take that humanoid monster!"

" **AAAAAH!** " He screamed as the beam subsided. " **Ok! THAT'S IT!** " He then slowly used his many arms to form a giant ball of red and black glitches. " **TIME TO END YOU WITH MY SIGNATURE POWER! ENTROPY DESTO-** "

That was when Peter threw something into his mouth as he landed on his nose.

" **Gah! W-What did you just….** "

"Oh just gave you some medicine." He said before jumping to the ground as Namredips' body began to crack. "And that medicine was Ethyl Chloride."

He began to shrink down while the verily body parts began to break and evaporate into nothing. " **You...how did...why?! I have no weaknesses!** "

"That's the problem with arrogant monsters, you don't learn about your weaknesses."

"You're just like us in a way, and one of the ways to take out Spider-Man is with that stuff. Try regenerating from the inside out." spoke May.

Namredips gagged while his body started to glow a bright white color as various particles and galaxies started to pour out of the cracks. " **No...no...NO! I can't die! Sutinav's power is absolute! I….I can't die! I can't die! I want to exist! I WANT TO EXIST!** "

"You could have existed, but as someone else." spoke Peter looking at him. "You could have been your own hero, Peter."

His body began to deteriorate as the upper arms and legs began to vanish. " **Heroes...villains. Ha! I'm above them all…..and if this is the end….I will say one thing about your so called 'jobs'...** "

"Like what?" LEGO Spider-Man frowned.

He chuckled while only half his head was exposed, revealing Peter's face, but had several burn marks on his cheek and right eye. " **In the end….you will be forgotten….like….me….ah ah ah….** "

That was when the head glowed brightly and exploded as the spiders got sent back to Madame Web's location.

Which was currently unoccupied as only Omni was there to greet them.

"Good job." Omni spoke with a nod. "You saved your reality, too bad Madame Web has to return to her earth. She was proud of you all."

"It wasn't a complete win." spoke Peter gravely while looking at the ground. "Lives...they were lost."

Omni looked at them before sighing. "I understand and feel for you, but before you punch me, I have to tell you that when you killed Namredips, everything he ate was returned to its proper place with anyone that got eaten fixed, well except a few, but don't worry May, your family is alive still."

"...WHAT?!"

"It's true." Omni nodded. "Everyone except for Doctor Tramma, the Lizard and Loki are alive and kicking. All thanks to you destroying a mad experiment of a mad god."

May looked at him in shock and didn't realize she started crying tears of joy before dropping to her knees.

MJ places a hand on her shoulders while also crying.

"So….everything is fixed?" asked Slip-phobia.

"Yes it is." Omni nodded. "But sadly, Namredips earth wasn't restored. It will never reform again, sad too as that was actually Peter Parker's original world. It's formal name used to be called 'Rough' Earth- 000."

S'Pi Da nodded at this. "So what now?"

"I'm going to return you to your earths, after I do Peter a big solid." He said looking at the main Spider-Man. "Peter Benjamin Parker, for one day and one day only, I will allow your new 'family' to visit Earth- 616. They can do whatever they want, fight crime, fix relationships, relay information and all that stuff. For one day, Team Spider-Man can be together."

"Really? You'd do that for us?"

He nodded. "You deserve a reward so I'll let you all be together for a day, sounds good?"

Peter blinked at this offer while a little shocked that a deity would even offer such a thing to him. "Yeah, that sounds great!"

Omni nodded while making a portal. "This will send you to your earth, just remember. It's one day, so don't try to have an orgy with Gwen and MJ." 'He he.'

He blushed hearing that while May shot him a frown.

"Not funny, and real gross."

"Sorry couldn't resist." He chuckled. "Anyway, before I let you go, I have to say this. Ahem." He coughed before saying. "Stan Lee has no regrets in making you, that's a fact."

"Well...that's good to hear." he smiled under his mask. "Truth be told, I'm still kinda trying to absorb all that."

"You will have time to let that sink in." He said while moving away from the portal. "But as a fan of his, I just wanted to tell you. After all, it's my way of saying thank you for helping my generation and that of the future find hope in the darkest of times."

"Well it's my pleasure, but something that other me said might be wrong." he spoke while making a fist. "Heroes come and go, but it's what we've done and who we've effected that sticks."

The other spiders nodded as Iktomi blew smoke into the air.

"You are correct." Omni smiled at that. "But now it's time to part, goodbye Spider-Man, the symbol of hope."

POOF!

And just like that he vanished in a puff of red smoke.

"Well everyone, it's been fun." spoke Power Spider. "Hectic, insane, and pretty terrifying, but nice to meet other people like me, in a way."

"Agreed." Kikyo smiled. "It's been a pleasure, and thanks for not making fun of my fat loving ways."

"And thank you for...helping me." Ailia muttered. "But as that guy said, it's time to see the 'original' Spider-Man's earth."

"H-Hopefully I can get over t-this, achoo! Cold." sniffled Frost Spider-Man.

"I do need a break." muttered Zpider and S'Pi Da as LEGO Spider-Man landed on Gwen's head, Slip-phobia cracked his neck, MJ 'talked' to her 'suit', Iktomi blew some smoke from his staff, and May hugged her dad.

"I hope we can fight crime with you dad." She smiled happily.

Peter looked at the spiders and felt his heart ease up a little. 'This adventure might have been crazy, but….it did bring us together as comrades and friends.'

"I'll buy lunch." spoke Power Spider. "I don't know about you guys, but I could go for some classic hot dogs, sushi's not really my thing."

"Hey!" Kikyo huffed. "Sushi is great you baka!"

"No way, good old fashioned hot dogs."

"Sushi!"

"Hot dogs!"

"Sushi!"

"Pancakes with bacon." LEGO Spider-Man called out.

All of them looked at him weirded out.

"What? With legos you can make all kinds of weird stuff."

"...um…." Gwen looked at Peter. "Let's go before we have a strange food contest, like cotton candy pizza." 'Ew.'

"Good call."

(Elsewhere)

-Earth- 616, New York City-

Shocker laughed while blasting open a bank with his 'shocking' powers. "Today is the day, I can feel it! I'll be rich and wipe that annoying wall crawler off the face of this planet if he shows his face!"

However as he was about to leave with a large bag of cash, a red portal appeared above him.

"What in the-" he muttered before finding himself kicked and flew back.

"I'm gone for a minute and this is what happens?" Spoke a familiar voice as Shocker looked up and saw Spider-Man and….twelve more spiders coming out of the portal.

"...fuck!" he cursed with Gwen putting her hands on her hips.

"Looks like we got here just in time."

"Yep." MJ said while forming some blades. "Want to kick his ass?"

"I do." May smirked.

Ailia pulled out a bone saw while Kikyo cracked her neck and Slip-phobia took a stance along with S'Pi Da.

Iktomi blew smoke webs into the air as Frost Spider-Man and Power Spider got ready to blast or freeze Shocker along with Zpider aiming his blaster at the villian. "White men or spirit, he will not succeed this day."

"Charge!" LEGO Spider-Man grinned while all of them jumped right towards Shocker as the screen froze, with Shocker looking at the heroes of hope in complete disbelief.

'Oh you gotta be kidding me!'


	120. Chapter 120

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 120

Jack and Yui make a virus that makes people like Jessica Rabbit.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Yui looked down the hall and crept over to a door before opening it and darted inside before closing it. "Heh, no one will find me in here." He turned around and looked over a large lab, the lights off with only the glow from several machines to light up the area. He made his way over to some lab coats and slipped one on while rubbing his hands. "Time for my new project to live!"

He looked over a lab table and all the dangerous chemicals and liquids sitting on the table like a kid at christmas.

"Now then...time...for science!" He grabbed a random vial and another and looked them over. "Now...do I drink them or mix them? Drink, or mix?" He pondered as the liquids inside bubbled and glowed.

"Yui, are you in here?"

'Shit!' He put the vials down and ducked under a nearby table. He heard the door open making him cover his mouth.

"Yui? Are you in here? Come on, I won't be mad." Called Jack, walking into the lab in a pair of flannel pajamas and holding a shotgun.

'That's what they always say before they get mad.' Thought Yui.

"Come on Yui, you sure you're not here? I have a lot of dangerous chemicals in here that have loose caps, perfect for mixing with like an asshole~" Jack called as he slowly walked through the lab.

Yui rubbed his chin before getting an idea and pulled out a dove before letting it fly over and land on a nearby desk.

"Come on Yui, I know you're HERE!" Jack called as he heard the dove move before turning around and shot at it, accidentally hitting a few bottles in the process.

The dove flew up in fright with Yui crawling the other way as Jack saw the bird.

"A dove...either Yui summoned you or I need to get better locks for the cages." Muttered Jack with a frown. 'Shit, I really hope those weren't too deadly.'

"Coo coo." The bird let out and flew over near one of the chemical vials.

"Ok buddy, easy there, I don't want any trouble, just don't knock anything over and we'll be ok."

The dove tilted it's head and looked at the vial before lightly pecking at it, making it shake a little near the edge.

"Whoa, easy there, that vial is very dangerous, don't you break that!"

The dove blinked while Yui creeped up near Jack while making a puppet of Kermit appear in his hands and grinned before using one of the arms to tap Jack on the back and ducked behind the table.

"What the fuck?!" He cried as he whirled around and let another round out. "Oh fuck, either a ghost got out or Yui is fuckng with me."

"Now that wasn't nice." Came Kermit's voice making Jack turn. "A frog can't go out for a midnight snack without getting shot at? I know our show isn't like the first, but it's not THAT bad, is it?"

"You leave me be specter, I dissected you years ago, you cannot harm me!"

"You killed Kermit?!" Screamed Yui popping up, and got sent back when he got a blast to the head.

"No, but either Kermit would appear or you would, it was a win win, now what the fuck are you doing here Yui?"

"Playing scientist of course, what's it look like? And this is my trusty assistant, Mr. Dove!" He declared pointing to the dove which resumed pecking at the vial which began leaning over the side.

"Whoa there!" Jack said as he reached out and took the vial. "Look Yui, if you want to play scientist I will drive you to fucking walmart and buy you a children's science kit and some bleach, but please don't mess with my labs."

"Hey I'm not the one walking around a dangerous lab with a shotgun. All you need is some good ol' moonshine and you'd make rednecks proud."

"What do you think I drank before coming here? And besides, there isn't anything in this lab that could actually kill me… horribly scar and disfigure, yes, but I can fix that."

"Well that's no good. I came in here to mess with random test tubes, and by god, I will do that!" He declared before grabbing two vials. "So how long do I put these in the microwave for?"

"About five second before they explode and become airborne viruses, but please don't do that."

"But if I don't make something, dangerous, bombs included, then my whole trip here will have been entirely pointless."

"Ugh….fine, since I know you won't leave until either A), I shoot you until you can't move or B), do what you came to do, let's get this over with."

"Yes! I knew you couldn't resist my charms. Come on Mr. Dove, it's time to make science happen!"

"Coo coo."

"Ok, so what do you want to make Yui?"

"Hmm...something funny, but very very hot."

"Ok… I think I have a few things that might suit that criteria."

"Then get them for me my sidekick."

"Not your sidekick Yui." Jack mumbled with a frown as he reached under the table and pulled out several vials. "Ok, so, this one contains ink from toontown, if it comes into contact with anyone it should theoretically turn them into a toon."

"We need to test it. Mr. Dove! Your time to shine."

"Coo?" Said the bird as Yui grabbed the vial from Jack.

"Now drink up." He said as he uncorked the vial and shoved it in the unsuspecing birds mouth.

It flailed it's wings around as the vial went down before Yui pulled back.

"So? Feel any different?"

"Coo?" The bird chirped as it ruffled its feathers before its face twitched and it became animated. It blinked and looked down as the rest of its body became 2D and actually became flat to where it fell back on the table. "Coo!"

"As you can see it's not exactly perfect yet." Jack said as he picked up the 2D bird.

"On the upside it'll save time on animation. What else you got?"

"Well, in this vial I managed to duplicate the common cold's adaptability and ability to infect people, if properly mixed it should make any virus or mutation spreadable like the cold." Jack said as he held up a dark green vial.

"Hmmm, how evil and useful." Remarked Yui before looking at the first vial and slowly grinned.

"Yeah, we probably don't want to dump that one in the pigeon, right?" Chuckled Jack. "And now this next one might be a bit controversial, you're familiar with Jessica rabbit, right?"

"You mean the most hottest MILF to ever appear in a live action movie while making most cartoon MILFs seem tiny by comparison?"

"Yes and no, I think you have to have a kid to be a MILF, but I digress, I ended up in her universe on accident once and long story short….I may have liquidized her?" He said as he held up a red vial. "She was made of ink and given the right circumstances she lost her form, I was just there in time to collect it so it didn't go to waste."

"Wait...you killed Roger's wife?! Oh man, when he finds out, he is NOT gonna be in a jokey mood. You'll go the way of the dodo, falling off a cliff while chasing after a watermelon."

"Oh relax, she's not dead...well, not exactly, but I theorize that if you dump this ink on anyone it might turn them into her. And don't worry, I made sure to pin the whole incident on the weasles."

"Well...in that case...as the killer it makes sense you take responsibility, so drink up." Smiled Yui.

"Whoa whoa whoa, I'm not drinking her! Not when there are other experiments and formulas we could use her for."

"Oh come now, we got a cartoon making juice, one that can make a virus spread like rabbits in mating season, and now something that can turn even the ugliest girl into a fuckable redhead? I fail to see what we can do with any of that." Remarked Yui with a straight tone.

"Really Yui, really? You don't know what we can do with all three?" Jack asked in a deadpan. "Not even if we mix all three together?"

Yui was silent with three dots over his head before a lightbulb appeared. "Hey, that's just crazy enough to work!"

"Yes, yes it is, why else would I bring them all out at once when you're here trying to play scientist?"

"Because you have some weird fetish I've never heard of?" He answered tilting his head.

"No, because it's relatively easy to make and dispose of afterwards, just stick them in a blender and badda bing badda boom, you got your toon virus."

"Well then what are we waiting for, Chinese New Year? Let's get this party started!" Yui called as Jack pulled out a blender.

"Good, just make sure to ring out the pigeon, you kind of used the toon virus on it."

"Good call." Yui grabbed Mr. Dove and started to wring him like a towel over the blender as the chemical dripped out while the bird cried out. "Relax Mr. Dove, you're doing your part in all this."

"Alright, let's mix in the others." Jack said as he began to carefully pour in the other two vials.

"The only question is who gets first shot? I mean it's not like you'd be willing to let it spread through this place, which means we gotta do this like responsible adults and dump it off in some unsuspecting world who won't see it coming a mile away."

"Well, we could do it off a lottery system or we could spin the wheel of worlds." Jack said as he pointed to a massive wheel with numerous worlds marked on it.

"Let's let fate decide, and then grab it by the balls and kick it's ass." Spoke Yui walking over to the wheel and gave it a hard spin.

"My money's on Naruto, it's always Naruto." Jack said as he put the lid on the blender and turned it on. The chemicals started getting mixed together while Yui pulled out a wallet.

"Care to bet on it?"

"I bet three dollars it's Naruto, you?"

"I bet your eternal servitude it's something else."

"Then no." Jack said as the wheel began to slow down.

"Damn it! This is why I don't bet, they say my wager is too high, it's why I keep getting kicked out of casinos."

"Yui, has anyone ever taken you up on that offer, like ever?" Jack asked as the mixture in the blender began to glow and shake violently.

"Um….uh….well does a drunk guy I ran into in the street count?"

"No, and did he win?"

"Well no not really." Yui said as the wheel began to stop. "Alright, and the first one is...Naruto? Fuck! It really is ALWAYS Naruto!"

"Because Naruto Yui, because Naruto… hey, it's done mixing." Jack said as he turned off the blender, the mixture inside black with hints of red in it.

"Give me a sec." Yui focused on a spot before a small portal slowly opened up.

"Alright, so how do we do this, just squirt some into the portal, water balloon, any ideas?"

"Hmm, well if it's like the cold now that means it must end up being airborne, right?"

"Right, which is why I'm hesitant to actually open up the blender."

"Don't you have gas masks?"

"Good point, let's just make sure not to spill any or else we'll have to quarantine ourselves." He said as he pulled out two gas masks.

Yui took one and slipped it on while grabbing the blender and moved it near the portal. "Then we just pour a little in, and let it do it's thing."

"Alright, cheers to screwing with other people."

Yui started to slowly pour some of the chemical into the portal before quickly shutting it closed.

"And now we wait."

(Naruto universe)

Sasuke Uchiha, the brooding emo, was currently walking through the village. 'Life is unfair, why did Naruto get training from a Sannin, I'm the one who needs it to avenge my clan.'

As he brooded and whined in his head, he failed to notice the chemical falling from the sky.

'Damn Naruto, it seems he gets everything out of luck, like new skills and powers just fall right into his lap, it's not fai- what the hell?!' He thought as the liquid landed on his head. He stopped and saw the liquid drip to the ground and touched it with a growl. "What the hell is this stuff?"

He sniffed it and frowned. "Is this ink? Damn it, this is probably one of Naruto's pranks again." He looked up in the air, but didn't see where it could have come from. 'I'll deal with him later, I have to go wash this stuff off before it stains anything.'

He resumed walking and went to the Uchiha distract while wiping as much of the stuff out of his hair as best as he could. Unknown to him some of the ink was staying on him, seeping into his skin. As he walked he began to notice that his hair seemed a bit longer than normal almost covering one of his eyes.

"Damn it, I thought I didn't need a haircut for another month?" He muttered with a sigh as he pushed it out of his face before looking down in confusion. 'Is it just me or did I grow a bit, my clothes feel kind of tight.'

As he walked he also seemed to notice his sandals felt off. 'Did a rock get in them, why do they feel tight?' He thought as he looked down only for his eyes to widen in shock and confusion. His sandals were gone, and now he was wearing blue high heeled shoes that looked off, as if they had been hand drawn.

"What the hell?! Naruto! Is this your doing?!" He shouted with a frown as his hair moved over one of his eyes again. 'Is this a henge? I know I didn't put heels on!'

He tried pushing the hair away, but he wobbled due to the heels and fell down on his face with a groan. 'Stupid heels, this couldn't possibly get worse.' He thought as he lifted his face up only to see that he had grown taller. He narrowed his eyes and pushed himself up before he took the heels off and tossed them away before marching to the compound faster with his clothes feeling different. Still tight, just the fabric feeling easy to breath in and very loose. He didn't bother looking down, having a feeling he wouldn't like what he saw when he saw the compound at the end of the road. 'It'll be good to be in my own bed.'

When he reached it and headed inside, he went to his room right away to take a nap. 'This is just a bad dream, when I wake up it'll be over.' He thought as he reached his room and headed towards his bed. 'Note to self, make sure to go get a haircut when I wake up.'

As he moved on the mat and closed his eyes, he failed to see his hair growing or his clothes shifting around more with two noticeable bumps growing.

(Later)

Sasuke groaned as light shined in from the window, rousing the genin from his slumber. He sat up and yawned while stretching and felt off. 'Damn, I must have slept in a weird position again.' He moved to get on his feet, but felt something and tripped right on his face, again, making him yell out in anger and push himself up. "What the hell is...going...on?" He started only to stop as he looked down and saw a body that wasn't his own. He saw two large orbs on his chest, pressing against a blue dress and leading down to show off an impossibly thin waist line and a sizeable ass and long, feminine legs.

Seeing all this made him go quiet before letting out a loud scream that made birds fly away as he crawled over near a mirror and went pale seeing his reflection. To his horror the face that stared back at him wasn't that of Sasuke Uchiha, this face was feminine with luscious red lips, pierced ears and half lidded eyes with one hidden behind long flowing black hair. "W-What the hell happened to me?" She stuttered, only to find her voice female and seductive. She covered her mouth and tried standing up on her shaking legs without tripping over the heels again. 'This can't be happening, this can't be, it's some twisted dream, or maybe a henge?' She thought as she noticed her body looked different in another way, like she was out of place, almost cartoonish compared to the surrounding room.

She took a deep breath and frowned while clenching her hands. "Naruto, that dope must have pulled this off, who else could have done it?!" She muttered as she narrowed her eyes. "When I get my hands on him I'm going to kill him after he fixes me! This has to be a variation of his sexy jutsu, right?"

With that in mind she made her way downstairs, careful not to trip on the shoes which felt easier to walk in with these skinny legs.

'I swear his practical jokes are getting out of hand, this is just ridiculous!' She thought as she left the building and looked around before she tried jumping up onto a nearby roof. Unfortunately jumping with heels on did not end well as she fell flat on her face, flattening it cartoonishly like a pancake.

She pulled her head up which returned to normal and shook it before growling and got back up. "You've got to be kidding me!"

She looked up at the sun and frowned. 'Damn it, it's past noon, there will still be plenty of people out and most of the genin and ninja are done training for today, if anyone sees me like this I'll never hear the end of it!' She looked around and rushed into a nearby alley and sighed. "I need to find him, and I'll probably do that at that stupid ramen stand he always goes to."

Sh looked around and then down at herself and sighed. 'Ok, so on the upside I look NOTHING like myself, so maybe I can walk there without drawing too much attention to myself?' She tried walking straight without falling and looked around the other end before leaving it and steeled herself. 'Just keep your face down and don't let anyone find out who you are.' She thought as she began to walk down the road. 'Stop for nothing, say nothing and it will be over soon.'

She walked by a few people who perked up and turned their heads with others doing the same when they caught sight of her and were speechless.

"Damn, who's the bombshell, is she new to the village?"

"I dunno but just look at the size of those things!"

"Wow, if I knew someone like her was moving here I would have offered her a discount on my fruit, a big one."

"I think she has enough fruit, just look at the size of those melons."

'Ugh, I hate this stupid body!' Thought Sasuke as she tried to keep her cool. 'Now where is the ramen stand from here again?'

"I just don't get what's with the clothes. What woman wears something like that unless she's starved for attention?" Whispered one lady to her friend with jealousy.

"Maybe she's one of those ladies of the night? How else do you explain that body and dress?"

"Either that or she's an enemy nin who's trying to seduce someone."

"I wouldn't mind getting seduced." Chuckled one guy near them with a grin.

"Shut up pervert." Said one of the woman with a frown. "On the upside at least with a body like her she'll keep HIS attention away from regular girls."

'I don't want to know.' Thought Sasuke who failed to realize his walking was actually swaying his hips side to side while looking around. 'Is everyone in this village a pervert?' She thought as she turned a corner to see the ramen shop. 'There it is!'

At said shop was Naruto, currently on his….10th or 15th bowl? We lost track.

"Wow Naruto, you must be in a good mood, you only eat that much when you're excited." Chuckled Ayame.

"Well I DID manage to get far in training, and all the while the teme wasn't around to spoil it." he smiled while slurping up the noodles. "Plus ero-sennin said he would meet me here later!"

'Which will be my que to stick around in the back.' Thought Ayame before noticing someone coming into the stand. "Welcome to the...Ichi...raku…"

"There you are dobe."

Naruto blinked and turned his head, only to drop his bowl and go wide eyed seeing the woman standing there with a frown, but to him he swore he saw flowers around her face with everything looking sparkly. "Whoa…. Who are you?" He asked in shock as her frown deepened.

"You know who I am Naruto and what you've done to me."

"You know me?" he asked while feeling his face heat up as she walked over, her chest jiggling and making him gulp before finding himself yanked up from his seat. 'Wow, she's...pretty.'

"Yes, you made me look like this, you did this to me, now you got to take responsibility!" She said with gritted teeth as her nose began to itch.

"I….I did?" He asked while his eyes glanced at her cleavage and turned beet red with Ayame blinking.

'Naruto knew someone like her? I can't tell if that's a good or bad thing.'

"Yes, you played this shitty prank on me, now turn me back to normal!" She shouted as the urge to sneeze began to build up.

"Um… what prank are you talking about pretty lady?"

"You know damn well what dope!" She snarled with a frown. "It's me, Sa-Sa-Sachoo!" She sneezed with Naruto closing an eye.

"Uh...well sorry if I pranked you Sachoo, but I've never seen you before." 'But I wish I did. I never thought there was someone prettier than Sakura-chan.'

"Shut up, you know who I am." She sniffed, small ink like particles flying through the air from her sneeze.

"Not really." He remarked. "But hey, since you're here, are you hungry? They have the best ramen around here."

"I don't want ramen, I just want to be norml." She said with a frown. 'Come on, he has to be playing stupid, he definitely did this to me, right?'

"Well you look normal to me, and very pretty." He muttered the last part to himself.

"Ugh, just shut up!" She groaned as she dropped him. 'Why won't he admit it, usually he'd be laughing his ass off after a prank, why not now?'

'Did I say something wrong?' He thought, both him and Ayame unaware of the ink droplets landing in Naruto's bowl along with the large pot of ramen she was unconsciously stirring.

"Look, just tell me how I can change back or else."

"Change back? To what?" Naruto asked again in confusion. 'What is she going on about?'

"Oi, Naruto, you in here?" Called Jiraiya as he walked into the ramen stand only to freeze when he saw Sasuke. Said woman turned to him and the pervert instantly reeled back from a huge nosebleed before giving a double thumbs up with a smile. "Twenty out of ten!"

"What the hell?" She said in confusion as she stepped back to avoid the blood, accidentally falling into one of the seats.

"Why hello there my dear." Greeted Jiraiya managing to clean up the blood from his face and smiled. "I had no idea I would be greeted by a goddess when I came to meet my disciple."

"Thanks, but I'm not in the mood." She muttered with a frown. 'Ugh, what am I going to do now, Naruto was a dead end, how did I end up like this?'

Jiraiya moved over and sat down next to her with Naruto frowning. "Pray tell, what's a lovely lady like you doing around here?"

"I needed some help getting back to normal." She said with a groan.

"Normal? What do you mean? Also are you an actress? There's talk of more of my books becoming a movie and I think you would be perfect for it." Said Jiraiya with a grin. "How about I buy you a nice bowl of ramen, huh?"

"I already asked her." Spoke up Naruto elbowing him with annoyance. "She's not interested."

"Alright, alright, though I hope you don't mind me and my disciple partaking in a bowl then, do you?" He asked as he elbowed Naruto back.

"I don't care." She scoffed while crossing her arms, causing her chest to look bigger and make both males go wide eyed while popping nosebleeds.

'Oh god, Jiraiya is turning Naruto into a perv!' Ayame thought as she dished out two bowls of the contaminated ramen. "Eat up you two." 'And stop gawking, I don't wanna have to worry about Naruto staring at my butt.'

"Thanks Ayame!" Naruto said as he began to scarf down the meal.

"So, do you have a name beautiful?"

"Yeah, it's Sasuke Uchiha." She said with a frown.

That made them look at her confused with Jiraiya chuckling.

"Cute name for a cute lady."

"Hey, that's the teme's name." Naruto muttered.

"That's because I AM the teme idiot! You changed me into this, I just know you did!" She snapped with a growl just as Sakura entered the stand.

"Naruto, Lady Tsunade wants to see u- who is that?" Asked Sakura looking at Sasuke and was surprised as the lady turned to her.

"Sakura, I need your help. Get this idiot to fess up to this prank."

"Prank? Naruto, what did you do to her?" Sakura asked as she began to frown.

"Nothing! I swear Sakura-chan, I've never even seen her till now." He replied while Jiraiya slurped up some of the noodles. "She came in here and acted like I knew her, and for some reason she said her name was Sasuke's."

"Sasuke? Why would she say that Sasuke isn't a woman, let alone one like her." She remarked looking over her form with Sasuke growling.

"It's me damn it! I can prove it to! Watch." She closed her eyes and tried bringing the sharingan out. After a few minutes she grinned and opened her eyes. "See, I'm Sasuke, how else would I have eyes like this?"

"Um...you mean black eyes?"

"Huh? What are you talking about, I have the sharingan, I know I do!" She said before realizing she wasn't feeling the normal pressure from the eyes. 'Can I not use chakra in this body?!'

'This lady might be a little off. With a dress like that I wonder how much she had to drink.' Sakura thought with a sigh. "Come on Naruto, we gotta go find Sasuke before seeing Tsunade."

"Wait, I know stuff only he should know, like how Naruto was tied to the pole during Kakashi's bell test!"

"How do you know that?"

"Because I'm him! I also know that you spam your clones every time you're in a fight, and how...how you kissed me on accident!" She said, trying to think of things just they would know.

He paled with Jiraiya spitting some of the broth out and coughed while hitting his chest.

"Wait, are you telling me you are a twelve year old boy?!"

"YES!" Sasuke groaned. "I've been trying to tell you guys that!"

And like that, Naruto and Jiraiya screamed with Naruto covering his mouth and turning green.

"Oh god, I don't feel good!" He groaned as he held his stomach.

"Oh god, oh god why, the perfect woman, a guy, WHY?!" Jiraiya groaned as Sasuke turned to Sakura.

"So, what does Tsunade need us for?"

"Uh...she...didn't say." Spoke Sakura who had paled and was horrified.

"Well I'm going to head to the tower, maybe she can help me change back." She said as Naruto groaned again.

"Oh...I really don't feel well." He groaned as his hair began to grow a bit as the camera began to zoom away.

(Back at the lab)

"Well, that emo got a better makeover than I thought." Remarked Yui.

"Yeah, how long do you think it will take until they figure out it's a virus?"

"Something tells me when Jiraiya starts abusing it to go into the girl's side."

"Let's be honest, that's a given if he can ever pull himself away from a mirror after changing, so who's next?"

"I know, this time a realm that's almost like normal Earth, minus an overly republican dad."

"Ah, I think it's been a long time since we messed with that universe, is the chemical bomb prepared private Yui?"

"Sir yes sir!" He yelled wearing an army hat while smoking a cigar. "We'll blow dem damn commies straight to hell!"

"You're damn right, now let it rip!" He called as a portal opened up next to Yui.

Yui pulled out a vial of the stuff and dropped it in. "Choke on that you vodka loving yankees!"

(American Dad Universe)

"Francine, have you seen my good gun? We need to dispose of some terrorists we have waiting in some of the older cells at work today."

"Did you check your desk?"

"Huh? Oh, right, good old desk." Chuckled Stan with a grin.

"Stan, where are you? I need something from the store!" Called Roger as he made his way downstairs.

"If it's another sequined pony then you can forget it, burying that other one took way too long and ruined my newest suit." He frowned.

"But I need one!" Moaned the alien. "Come on, you never do anything for me!"

"I do everything for you! Look, if you want it then buy it yourself, go get a job or something."

"Oh yeah, because doing that works out SO well for the millions of other saps on this planet." He remarked sarcastically. "They go out, work all day, get home, pass out without any booze because they can't afford it, then do it all over again."

"That's the spirit, now go get them you weird alien freak." Stan said with a grin as he headed towards the door.

"Oh screw you." He stuck his tongue out as Stan left the house, only to yell after he slipped over a puddle and fell on his face.

"Augh! Damn you puddle." He groaned as he stood up only to see a large black ink stain in the middle of his suit. "Aw come on! I just got this suit cleaned!"

"Stan, is everything ok?" Francine called.

"No, it's not, I stained my suit, now I have to change again!" He frowned walking back in while Roger smiled. "Not one word from you Roger."

"Ok, I'll give you two. Ha ha!"

"Don't push me Roger, or else." He said with a frown. "I better change fast or I'll be late." He muttered as he rushed upstairs. He headed to the bedroom and started taking the suit off and went to the closet. "Ugh, it seeped through my suit, I swear if this stains my new suit…" He muttered as he pulled a new suit out and began to put it on.

As he did so, he didn't notice his hair growing down his shoulders. 'I swear, sometimes I should just live at work, that way I don't have to deal with this shit.'

He started buttoning up the suit and walked over to the mirror and looked up, only to scream with wide eyes.

"Stan, what's going on, what's happening?!"

"My...my hair!" He spoke up while touching it and was shocked at how soft it felt.

"Huh? What about i- whoa, what happened to it, are you wearing a wig?" asked Francine seeing the hair while Stan gave it a tug, and winced.

"No...No it's not a wig, it's real." He spoke in shock. "My hair's growing back, it's growing back Francine!"

"Huh? Stan, that's impossible, you told me yourself, and even if it was true why would it be growing so fast?"

"I don't know, but come over and feel it for yourself."

"Alright, alright." She said as she walked over. "Wow, it feels really soft."

"Hey, what's all the screaming about, I was just about to harvest Steve's kidneys." Asked Roger walking in with a small knife before seeing the hair. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Stan just grew his hair back!"

"For real? Well it's about damn time, seeing you with that rat's nest you call a wig was making it hard to eat."

"Roger you wear wigs all the time."

"Yeah, but I wear GOOD wigs, not that garbage you wore." He clarified before noticing the hair growing. "What salesman did you talk to? Your hairs growing like a weed."

"I didn't talk to any salesman, I think the treatment I took in college just wore off, why?"

"Because your hairs growing, fast." Spoke Francine noticing it too.

"Huh?" He said as he held a strand and felt it grow. "Whoa, you're right, that's not good...oh well, at least I have hair."

"Stan, please, this might be serious, what if it gets too long?"

"Then I'll just get it cut." He remarked while looking at his reflection with a smile. "Wow, I think I look even handsomer."

"Oh calm down, it's just hair." Roger said as he rolled his eyes.

"Well, if you think you're fine then ok, Now I gotta go, we're out of ground beef and I'm making meatloaf tonight."

"Uh huh, sure thing." He remarked, not turning around and kept looking at himself.

"See you later tonight Stan, love you." Called Francine as she left the room, leaving Stan and Roger alone.

"So Stan, how did you get the hair, secret and super illegal CIA experiment?"

"Nope, this is all real."

"If you say so...but why are you wearing heels?"

"What are you on about?" He said as he looked down before his eyes widened. "What the hell?! How did those get there?"

"Uh, you put them on? Come on Stan, I'm not blind, you were already wearing those."

"What? No I wasn't, why would I be wearing heels?" He asked with a frown while reaching down and taking them off. "Besides, I'd never wear something this tacky, they're not even my color."

"I dunno, maybe you decided to change things up?" Said the alien with a shrug.

"Well whatever the reason I don't care, I have to get to work before Bullock gets pissed." he remarked walking out of the room and past Roger. Said alien watched and noted the back of Stan's suit shifting making him raise an eyebrow.

'Huh, I should tell Stan, but then again I don't wanna.' He thought with a chuckle. 'Tell me to get my own money, well this will show him...if whatever is happening to him doesn't kill him.'

(Later)

Stan was busy typing on his computer at work as Bullock dropped a large stack of paperwork in front of him.

"Stan I'm going to need you to get these written up and filed to me before the end of the day."

"All of this? But this will take me hours to finish!"

"Well that's what you get for showing up late with hair to rival an amazon, now chop to it." The bald man said as he walked away.

Stan sighed and started to work on the paper while grumbling to himself. "Not my fault my hairs so perfect."

"I heard that Smith, get to work,"

'Bullock is just jealous that I have hair and he doesn't.' Stan thought, unaware of his clothes beginning to fuse together. 'Maybe if he spent more time working on how his own hair he wouldn't be such a pain in the ass.' He thought, unaware of his own ass starting to grow.

As he worked he blew some of his hair out of his face, ignoring the fact that his large chin was starting to shrink. "I'd rather be interrogating a terrorist than do all this boring paperwork." He said before stopping. "Is my voice higher? Huh, I guess there must be a helium leak again."

"Hey Stan, Bullock got you on paperwork duty again?" Asked Sanders as he walked over. "I guess he's pissed you were late, huh?"

"You have no idea." Stan replied, his voice sounding completely feminine making Sanders blink.

"Oh, sorry about that ma'am, I thought you were my friend. Usually this is where he sits at."

"What are you talking about Sanders, it's me, Stan." remarked Stan with Sanders raising an eyebrow.

"Stan? Then why do you sound like a lady?"

"I don't know, I grew my hair back today, maybe my desk is under some nuclear waste or something?" Came Stan's voice as he tried to move some of the paperwork back to look at Sanders, who's eyes widened and jaw dropped before he dropped his mug. "There, now I can talk to you face to face."

"Stan, you don't just sound like a woman, you look like one!"

"What are you talking about? Did you suddenly go blind or something?"

"Stan, just look at yourself, you don't look like a guy anymore!" Spoke Sanders while pulling up an oversized mirror from off screen, the reflection making Stan go wide eyed and go slack jaws.

"I...I….I AM a woman!" Stan cried, her face now lacking the giant chin as the rest of the features had softened, her lips bigger and covered in lipstick and her suit had changed into a dress of the same color and somehow opera gloves that went up to her shoulders had appeared on her. She touched her cheeks while noting her chest was big and stood up, knocking some of the papers over with the chest bouncing. "AHHHHHH!"

"What's going on in here, are we under attack? I want answers peop-hello, who is this?" Bullock called as he rushed out of his office before seeing Stan.

"I'm a woman! Again!" Screamed Stan with Sanders nodding. "I mean just look at me!"

"Yes, Yes I will." Said Bullock with a grin. "I say Smith, this is an improvement over ast time if I do say so myself."

"Are you kidding? My beautiful chin is gone! My breasts and butt are huge! And I look like I should be singing on stage at some old fashion club."

"Yes, you do look quite ravishing, what made you decide to change again?"

"Sir, I don't think Stan chose this." Spoke up Sanders. "But I do agree with him, you're looking real fine Stan."

"That's not helping. I've lost my amazing body and muscles, and I look completely ridiculous with these on. Who wears opera gloves when there's no opera?"

"Apparently you do Smith, and if you didn't chose to change then how did you? Did someone spike your drink or food?"

"No, I haven't even had any coffee. The only thing that happened was my hair...started growing back…" She spoke with realization. "Oh my god, Francine was right! Something else was wrong and I didn't listen."

"Well, worry not Smith, I'm sure we can change you back, we did last time… though I'm sure that can wait for now." Smiled Bullock while looking Stan over and hummed with approvement before walking away.

"Ugh, damn it, I better go get this fixed." She muttered with a frown as he took a step forward before realizing the heels were back. "Oh come on! I can't walk around in these ankle killing things."

"Just take them off then, though they don't look that bad." Jackson said as he took a picture with his phone. "Kinda reminds me of the strippers I visit after hours."

"Shut up Jackson! I am getting fixed right now!" Growled Stan as he tried to march towards the stairs. Only to trip over the heel and go falling down the steps. "Ah! Ow! Oh god! Fuck! OW!"

"You ok Stan? Do you need someone to give you mouth to mouth?" Bullock called as several agents made their way to the stairs.

"Ugh...no...I'm still breathing." She groaned as she stood up. "How do woman walk in these?"

"I think your fine ass broke your fall."

"Shut up!"

(Later)

"-And the next thing I know I'm like this! You can fix me, right?"

"Mmmmm, yeah I don't think that's possible."

"What, why not, you fixed me last time, right?" Stan said as Trish dug through one of the drawers in her office before pulling out a needle.

"Because I need to see just what made you like this to begin with, meaning I'm gonna need a blood sample."

"Fine, fine, just do what you have to to fix me." She said as she held out her arm.

Trish jabbed the needle in and withdrew some blood before taking the needle out and removed the vial, went over to a machine and poured it into it. "I gotta say Stan, your blood locks a bit strange, a lot darker than it should be, kind of black."

"Oh god, does that mean I'm gonna die? I can't die! I can't! There's so much more I have to live for! Like trying to figure out how these things can stay inside this dress when it's obvious they're ready to pop out any second."

"Yes, your dress does seem like it should fall down at any second, is it glued on?" She asked curiously. "

"Trish, listen, how long do you think it will be until you can cure me?"

"Well first I need to figure out what caused this. As far as I can tell it's a new strain of disease."

"A disease, what kind of disease turns me into a big chested chick?!"

"I just said it was new." She remarked while Stan sniffed and rubbed her nose. "I'd need a day to look it over."

"Well what am I supposed to do until then, I can't go home like this!" She cried before sneezing.

"Even I don't have all the answers." She replied while noticing the tiny black particles go through the air as she inhaled some while others landed on the nearby counter. "Stan, come here, I want you to sneeze again, but this time into a tissue."

"Fine." She groaned walking over and took one before blowing into it. "There, happy?"

"No, now I'm extremely worried." Said Trish as she looked at the tissue which had an inky black substance on it. "I think you should be quarantined in case this is contagious."

"Oh please, how the hell could this be contagious?" She said as she rolled her eyes. "Look, I should head home, might as well deal with the reaction now than later."

"Stan, I really think you should stay in quarantine, going out like you are now is not a good idea."

"If I was really contagious others would be ending up like this. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be taking me and my fine ass out of here."

"Stan, I really insist that yo- and he's gone." Groaned Trish with a frown. 'I have a bad feeling about this.' She gave out a small sneeze while not noticing her hair starting to grow. "Oh no...oh no that is not good, not good at all."

(Back at the lab)

"Well, I bet Francine is going to have a field day with this, right Yui?"

"Either that or get pissed her husband has bigger jugs than her."

"Well given enough time she'll have the same ones too...hey, is it just me or do you think the virus is a bit slow?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well they take a few hours to take effect, do you think we should speed it up a bit?" Jack asked as he looked at the blender curiously.

"How fast we talking?"

"Less than an hour? What do you think?" He asked as he rubbed his chin.

"Works for me, and I know what to do." Yui opened a small portal and reached around inside before grunting and lifted the head of Barry Allen who looked around. "We just need something from this guy."

"Yui, why? What could Barry Allen give us?" Jack asked in complete confusion.

"He's one of the Flashes, duh." he remarked before plucking a hair from under the mask.

"Ow! Hey what gives? Who are-"

"Bye." He pushed him down before the portal closed and put the hair inside the blender.

"Ah, my bad, for some reason I thought Tim Allen, I see where you're going with this."

"Exactly, with the power of the DNA of a Speedster who uses the power of the Speed Force, for those of you newbies out there, the virus will transform them in no time flat."

"Good idea, though we might want to add more toon ink and Jessica rabbit to make sure the Barry Allen DNA doesn't compromise the transformation."

"Leave that to me." Yui opened another portal, which showed the inside of a shower and a naked Jessica Rabbit lathering her hair.

"Huh? What's going on, who are you?!" She cried as Yui grabbed her.

"Dump her in the blender Yui, I think I have some extra ink stored in one of these drawers."

"Sorry about this hot stuff, but we need you and your hot bod, but not exactly what you think for."

"Don't you touch me, Roger!" She cried as she was pulled through the portal.

"Get the blender Jack!"

"One second….got it!" Jack called as he found another vial of black, cartoonish ink. "I'm coming, I'm coming." He said as he grabbed the blender.

"ROGER!" Jessica cried before Yui began to shove her into the blender.

"Man, good things she's a toon or else this wouldn't work."

"You said it." Remarked Yui using a broomstick to stuff her into the small appliance.

"You'll regret this, I swear you will! ROGER!" She cried, smushed up in the small device as Jack poured the extra ink in.

"You're not the first person whose life we've ruined or scarred."

"Yep, we are true monsters." Jack said as Yui managed to fit the last of her in before closing the lid and hitting the power button.

"Thankfully the glass is soundproof or I'd feel bad."

"Yeah… but we all must sacrifice for science….wow, the virus is becoming pretty thick."

"Well she is pretty thicc."

"Fair point...is she completely mixed in yet?"

"Looks like it."

"Alright, where should we send the virus next?"

"Hmmm, what about the realm that came before American Dad?"

"Family Guy huh? Not bad, alright, let's send it in." Said Jack with a nod.

"And I have a very special target in mind." Grinned Yui with a dark chuckle while opening a portal.

"Let me guess, Meg?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course, who did you think I meant? Lois? Please, the internet has enough porn of her as is."

"Of course not, who else would we change in a situation like this, Brian? Quagmire? Of course it would be Meg."

"Brian, that dog is gonna get what Quagmire had in that one episode. He likes being a sleazeball with woman? Well he's gonna find out what happens when you introduce the show to the furry community."

"Wait, really? Alright, let's do it."

"I already did while you were talking." Remarked Yui while pouring some of the juice into a portal.

"Ah, ok."

(Family Guy Universe)

We see Meg herself currently watching tv while sitting on the couch.

"Welcome back to channel eleven, our next story is strange virus plagues Langley."

"Sounds boring, the cold comes around every year." She waved off before changing the channel.

"Meg, can you come in here for a second?" Peter called from the kitchen.

"Coming dad." She called with a sigh. 'I just know this will not end well, I just hope he doesn't try to kill me again.'

"Heh heh, this is gonna be great." Muttered Peter who held a rope that lead to a bucket over the doorway.

"What is it Da-aAAAH!" She screamed as he pulled the rope and caused the substance inside to fall over her head.

"Ha! Got you!" He laughed with a grin.

"Dad! What the hell is this stuff?!

"I dunno, I just found it on the ground outside." He said with a shrug. "But you should see the look on your face, hahahaha!"

"Ugh, I hate you!" She screamed as she ran upstairs, the black tar like substance dripping behind her.

"Oh come on, it's just a prank." He waved off while getting a beer. "Sheesh, and here I thought teenage girls liked laughing."

"Peter, why is there tar in the living room?!" Lois cried as he groaned.

"Meg's fault!"

Said girl slammed the door to her room and ran onto her bed to start crying into her pillow. 'I Hate my family, I hate my life, I should just die, no one would miss me!'

While she cried into the pillow, her hair started growing out with her clothes shifting and her body beginning to grow and shape.

'Do they hate me because I don't look like mom? It's not my fault that I got dad's fatass genes!' She thought with a sniffle while noting how her clothes felt off. 'Maybe I could try getting a makeover again? That worked for awhile last time.'

She pushed herself off her pillow, only to see her hair, which had grown, drape down making her blink. "What the…" She muttered as she stood up only to find herself much taller. 'What just happened?'

She looked down and also saw purple opera gloves that went up her arm. "Where'd these come from? I don't even own any gloves." She said as she looked around before freezing when she saw her reflection in her mirror. "Oh my god… I'm hot!"

She was looking at a taller version of herself with her hair much longer to where part of it covered one of her eyes, she had red lipstick, purple eyeshadow, and was wearing a clingy dress the same color as her shirt with the chest of a supermodel. "How…. how is this possible, do I have a fairy godmother or something?"

"Meg, are you in there?" Called her mom from outside the door.

"Yeah, I'm here." She said in shellshock as the door began to open.

"We need to talk about the-holy fucking Christ!" Spoke Lois seeing the change. "Who the hell are you?"

"It's me mom, Meg!" Cried the bombshell in shock. "I don't know what happened, I just turned into this!"

"M-Meg? You...You look….wow."

"Hey what's going on in he- whoa, who's the chick?" Brian asked as he walked in before seeing Meg. "Hi, Brian Griffin, published offer, and you are?"

"Brian it's me, Meg."

"Meg huh, that's a pretty name, you know I know another girl named Meg t- say whaaaaaat?" He stopped mid sentence in shock.

"Yeah, that's my reaction too." Admitted Lois while Meg looked herself over. "Meg, did you happen to get some over blown plastic surgery done to yourself?"

"No, I swear I didn't, I was normal just a few minutes ago, just ask dad!"

"Peter! Get up here!" Lois called as she kept her eyes on Meg.

"What, what is it, what do you ne- Lois, why is there a stripper in Meg's room?"

"Dad I'm not a stripper, it's me Meg."

"Say whaaaaat? That's not Meg, that is an 11/10, Meg is….Meg."

"Peter, she sounds and talks like Meg." Spoke Lois flatly before shaking her head. "Look, did you see her like this before or not?"

"Yeah, I saw her like ten minutes ago, dumped some tar stuff I found outside."

"Tar? Peter!"

"What? It was just a prank, and it was hilarious."

"Wait, I think I know what's appening, remember that plague that's happening in Langley?" Brian asked as his eyes widened.

"Yeah, I heard about it when I went out for groceries. Wait, you don't think Meg might be infected, do you?"

"It would explain the sudden change...oh man, Quagmire is going to freak when he finds out." Chuckled Brian.

"Huh, wonder if I could make money off this." Muttered Peter making Lois and Meg frown.

"Oh hell no dad! You're not gonna parade me around like I'm some hooker, I'm the one making use of this new body for my own gain."

"Fine, fine, just be careful, Brian said you got a virus, right? I don't want you spreading it."

"Maybe we should take her to the hospital just in case." Suggested Brian.

"Right, Meg, put this bag over your head so you don't infect us."

"Hell no." She frowned. "I've had to wear one whenever we go to fancy parties so I don't 'embarrass' anyone, but not this time. I'm gonna enjoy myself for once and show off this body."

"Meg, sweetie, I really think you should listen to your father, at least wear a medical mask, ok?"

"Fine, I'll go get one." She frowned walking past them with her hips swaying and chest bouncing, making Brian and Peter stare.

"Dear god… do you still think there's a chance she could go crazy for me again?"

"Don't even think about it Brian. Peter quit staring that's disgusting." Frowned Lois following Meg.

"Alright, alright, though someone should go and warn Chris."

Said boy was downstairs trying to make a sandwich while not seeing Meg walk in and look through one of the lower cupboards with her ass sticking out.

"Mom! Where's the mask at?"

"They should be in the cupboard!"

"They're not here!"

"Keep looking!"

Chris turned around confused before dropping the mayo jar on the floor with his jaw hitting the floor at seeing the behind before Meg stood up with a mask in hand.

"Found it mom!"

"Good, now put it on, and watch out for Quagmire, I don't want him to see you."

"I know." she rolled her eyes before seeing Chris gawking. "Hey Chris."

"Y...Y...Y...You know my name?"

"Chris, it's me, Meg."

"Meg?" He asked as his eyes widened in horror. "My...sister?!"

"Yeah." She replied before Chris let out a horrified scream and jumped out of the window to the kitchen and started running off while covered in glass. "Whoa, what was that all about?"

"What's what?" Asked Brian walking into the kitchen.

"Chris just jumped out the window when he saw me."

"Ah, probably had perverted thoughts before realizing who you were."

"Gross, but with my new look I can't blame him. I'd make Connie look like a complete flat board with girls like this."

"Well, either way you should be careful, being hot isn't all it's cracked up to be." Brian said as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, name one thing that's bad about this."

"Getting at ogled by every guy around for one."

"You mean like you?"

"Hey, I didn't know who you were and can you blame me? Also, there's the other problems." He said before there was a knock on the front door.

"And what's that?"

"Dealing with the more extreme scum bags." He said as the door opened and Quagmire walked in.

"Hey Peter, me and Joe are going to the clam, you coming?"

"Can't, me and Lois gotta take Meg to the hospital because she might have this weird new virus that makes you hot."

"Really? That sounds like more than a blessing than a virus, it can't be that much of a change, right?"

"You should see what it did. Hey Meg get out here."

"What is it dad?" She asked as she walked out.

Quagmire's jaw hit the floor with his eyes somehow stretching out like from a cartoon and looked her up and down before shooting back into his head with his jaw closing and him smiling. "Hot damn!"

"See what I mean? I didn't recognize her at first."

"Um, Mr. Quagmire, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Sorry, I was just blown away by your beauty, also would you like to go out for a cup of coffee?"

"Oh, well that sounds nice, I'd love to."

"Great, great, I have a coffee maker at my house, we can go there now." He said as he grabbed her hand and started to drag her out of the house.

"Meg I don't think that's a good idea." Spoke up Brian just as Lois came downstairs and frowned.

"Quagmire, what are you doing?"

"Oh hey Lois. Well me and Meg were just gonna go grab some coffee."

"And just where are you two going to get it?"

"At my house, I just have this wonderful blend I got after flying a plane down to south america."

"Quagmire, let go of her now."

"Yeah Quagmire, I can't go to the clam but you're fine with getting coffee with my daughter? Some pal."

Meg smirked seeing her parent's reaction and held Quagmire's hand with both hers. "Come on Glenn, I'm oh so eager to try that blend out."

"Great! Oh, I forgot to mention the coffee maker in my kitchen is broken but the one in my room works perfectly." He said with a large grin.

"Meg you are not going over there. We need to get you to the hospital now." Frowned Lois.

"Relax mom, we can do that later. Besides, I wouldn't mind keeping this virus around, especially if it means having bigger tits than you." She shot back making Lois gasp before she and Quagmire walked out of the house.

"Oh man, I feel sorry for him." Chuckled Brian as Lois turned to him with a frown.

"Brian he just took our little girl over to his house! We know what he's going to do to her!"

"Yeah, but Meg just wants to get back at you two, besides chances are she'll give Quagmire the virus after their 'coffee' if you know what I mean."

"So what? We just let him fuck our high school daughter? I am NOT going to help raise a bastard baby in this household."

"Lois, according to the news this thing spreads like the flu, chances are he might change before they do anything, besides, if you stop her now she'll just hate you both and try to do something even more extreme." Brian reasoned. "Besides, she's eighteen, she can make her own decisions now."

"Yeah, I say we just sit back, watch some tv, and wait till they're done with their coffee." Peter waved off before sitting down.

"Peter, there is no coffee, Quagmire is trying to plow Meg!"

"What?! Well we gotta do something then!" He spoke standing up after it finally clicked.

"We are, we're going over there and-"

"NOOOOOOOO!" Came a high pitched woman's voice from next door.

"Ha told you he'd change before they did it." Chuckled Brian.

Lois and Peter ran out of the house and to Quagmire's where the door was open and ran in to see Meg looking at a woman with long luscious black hair and red lips, but in a red dress like her own and who was grabbing around at her crotch.

"It's gone, it's gone! Come back, come back little guy, come back from out of there!" Cried the woman desperately.

"Quagmire? Oh my god you're a chick!" Screamed Peter.

"Well….that was disappointing." Said Meg with a sigh. "I guess I can't kiss anyone."

"Wait, you two just kissed and he turned like this?" Asked Lois.

"Yeah, and I was actually hoping we'd go all the way."

"No no no no! Change me back, change me back!" Cried Quagmire in desperation.

"Heh heh, Joe and Cleveland are gonna bust a gut when they see this." Chuckled Peter pulling his phone out.

"Come on Glenn, we'll take you to the hospital with Meg." Said Lois with a sigh. 'Maybe I should kiss her too?'

"My little buddy is gone…" She muttered in horror while lead out of her house while Brian himself spotted the medical mask laying on the floor.

"Huh, guess Meg dropped it when they left." He said as he picked it up and looked it over. "I don't think I even need to worry about getting sick, I mean I'm a dog, and if it makes a person hot or a woman, not like it'll really affect animals." He said as he sniffed it. "I mean, what are the odds I get infected too?"

As he sniffed it he didn't notice the floating black spots that went into his nose. 'I wonder if Meg and Quagmire will end up in quarantine?'

(Back in the lab)

"Hahaha, son like father, huh Yui?"

"Oh yeah, and by the time of one week, all of them are gonna be drop dead hot."

"Yep, and it will be glorious! So, who should we hit next?"

"Why the one and only AmDrag of course."

"Huh, I wonder if it will turn him into a dragon version of Jessica Rabbit or if just one of his forms will be affected?"

"We're about to see for ourselves."

"Alright, let it rip!" Jack said as another portal opened up.

"Ok." Yui pulled out what looked like a plastic launcher with a beyblade attached and pulled the cord, causing it to spin and drop down. "There we go."

(American Dragon Universe)

"Hey Fu, what's up?" Jake asked as he walked into the shop.

"Well your gramps just found some weird gunk on the roof and wanted you to take a look at it."

"Really? He wants me, the AmDrag to look at some gunk?"

"Yeah, now get to it."

Jake sighed and headed up to the roof while muttering to himself. "Figures this would happen on the weekend." When he arrived he saw his grandfather standing a fair distance away from what looked like a large piece of black inky tar. "Yo gramps, why do you need me to look at some gunk?"

"To warn you not to touch it." He replied. "I found this here this morning, and at first I merely thought it was a leak in the roof, but the sensation I felt coming near it was a warning. I don't know what it is, but it is most certainly dangerous. I am going to have Fu see if he can figure out what it is, but I wanted to tell you this myself in case something happens and you get exposed to it."

"Well, if it's so dangerous why is it on the roof out in the open, why not burn it or at least put a tarp over it?"

"Because without knowing the details, we may cause something dangerous to happen." he replied before Fu came up with a bottle. "Fu Dog, try to get a sample without letting any of it touch you."

"Sure thing, just get me a ten yard pole first."

Lao Shi picked up a nearby pole and handed it to the dog who moved over and tried using it to carefully scrape up a little bit on the end.

"You guys are being ridiculous, for all we know this is just some tar from an airplane or some crap." Said Jake as he rolled his eyes.

"It never hurts to be cautious young dragon."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He said with a shrug as Fu manages to get a bit of the tar and began to carefully put it in the vial.

"Alright, looks good so far, now I just need some time to run a quick diagnostic spell and see what our little goo here is hiding."

"Ok, and what do I do, you said you needed me?" Jake asked curiously. "You have the sample, so what is there left to do?"

"Oh we just needed you to see what we found so you don't go drinking it on accident because of some bet you and Spud make up. We both know how you kids tend to get kid." Chuckled Fu.

"Oh come on, like I'd drink some weird black gunk for a bet."

"Yeah, but you can the same for Spud?"

"How would Spud even get up here in the first place?"

His grandpa and Fu raised their eyebrows at that question.

"...ok, so you might have a point. Does this mean I can head out and actually enjoy my saturday?"

"No, we need you to stay here and make sure nothing touches this stuff, not even a pigeon."

"Aw come on, guard duty over a puddle? It's not going anywhere."

"Consider it a test of patience." Spoke Liao Shi as he and Fu headed back down while Jake groaned and shook his head.

'Great, I plan on catching a few tricks with my board on the weekend, and here I am watching over some tar. Being the american dragon doesn't pay me enough for this, at all.'

"So, how much you wanna bet he ends up touching it?" Fu asked as they walked downstairs.

"I am not one for making bets or wagers, especially over something like this, but if I WERE to make a wager, it would be fifty bucks."

"Alright, I'll match that bet. If he WERE going to touch it I'd say within half an hour."

(Later)

Fu and Lao Shi were idly doing their own things with Fu rubbing his chin while looking at the vial.

"This stuff's tough, I've tried tons of spells and tests, but so far I can't figure out what this stuff is or what it's supposed to do."

"Maybe we should try a new approach, try some more modern methods? I heard microscopes were in fashion now." Lao Shi said with a shrug. "Also, should we go check in on Jake?"

"Nah, I'd say the kid's probably bored out of his mind." Fu remarked before they heard a high pitched scream. "Oh boy, that ain't good."

Lao Shi and Fu headed up to the roof as fast as they could and spotted someone hunched over in the tar puddle with some of it dripping from their body.

"Jake, is that you?" Called Fu as they cautiously moved forward.

"Don't come any closer!" They yelled, sounding like a woman.

"Huh? Who are you, where is Jake?" Asked Lao Shi with a frown as the figure stood up.

"I'm right here gramps, but…" Said the figure as they turned to them only to make Fu and Liao Shi's eyes widen in shock. "I may have touched the gunk…"

"Holy crap!" Spoke Fu as they looked at a woman with long black hair with green accents with part of it covering an eye while wearing a form fitting red dress that had numerous dragons on the design with black high heels. The truly shocking part though was that her skin was made up of red scales, very similar to that of the resident American Dragon. "Kid? W..What happened to you?!"

"Well, I was watching the gunk and I was getting bored, so I decided to entertain myself by practicing my moves as the dragon, you know? And after a bit I was in the middle of a flip and a pigeon hit me in the face, I lost my balance and I uh…. Ended up belly flopping in the gunk?"

"Jake, I told you to be patient." Spoke Lao Shi. "Meaning you just had to sit and watch the substance."

"I tried but I got bored! It was just sitting there!" She groaned. "Well, how do we change me back?"

"I don't know, we don't even know what this stuff is… can you still fly and breathe fire like that?"

"Well I could try." She said as she closed her eyes and focused before two large red dragon wings popped out of her back. "Well, it seems like those work." She inhaled and let out a brief stream of flames.

"Well, it seems like you can still fight, now for the big question, can you change back?"

"Let me try." She closed her eyes and tried imagining her regular self. Slowly fire began to appear around her as Fu and Lao Shi stepped back. "I...think it's working."

"Well keep it up, if you can't change back to normal then we are in serious trouble."

'Gee, that's reassuring.' Thought Jake as she kept focusing, starting to feel more drained than usual. 'It's never been this hard before!'

"Something is wrong." Muttered Lao.

"Yeah, Jake's on fire."

"No, he should have turned back by now." Replied the old dragon before the fire died down and Jake panted.

"That...that was harder…than usual..." Panted Jake. "Did it work?"

"No kid, you still got the hips."

"What?!" She cried as she looked down to see the red scales and dress. "What the hell, I can't change back?!"

"This is very grave indeed." Sighed Lao. "Fu Dog, you must find out something and figure out why this tar changed Jake and see if you can create an antidote."

"Well what do I do until then?! I'm stuck as a busty dragon, none of this feels right!" She spoke looking at her chest and gave them a touch before moving her hands away with a blush. "I can't go around with these on!"

"Agreed, you would give away magical creatures the second you stepped outside… speaking of which you should probably head inside."

"Why? No one else is around except you two."

"We'd still rather not take the chance, plus we need to run some tests on you immediately." Fu said with a shrug.

(Later)

"So, what's the word Fu, any cure yet?"

"No, but I did find out something you're not gonna like." He replied while he had a bandanna wrapped around his face. "Just try not to breath too much."

"What, why, am I going to die if I breath too much?!"

"Course not, I just don't wanna get sick. I got a closer look at the stuff, and apparently this stuff acts like the cold, a virus. Meaning if you sneeze or breath too hard, you might end up spreading it around."

"What?! I'm infectious?! Wait, if it's like a cold then that means it will go away in a few days, right? That means I will change back to normal?"

"Kid, this stuff came out of nowhere, and turned you into an older woman who could give your mom a run for her money." He remarked getting a glare from Jake. "Woah there, just sayin' she's got looks, that's all. My point is, that until I have more time to figure it out, this might be permanent."

"WHAT?! What do I do if it is, I just stay here forever? What am I going to tell my folks?!" She cried in shock as she began to hyperventilate.

"Kid I said don't breathe too hard!"

"I can't help if I'm freaking out!" She snapped while not noticing some black particles leaving her mouth and drifting around the room.

"Well either way just stay in here until we can figure out how to deal with this, ok?"

She groaned and nodded just as Lao Shi entered the room. "Fine."

"Jake, we need to talk, as you know, you're transformation leaves us in a bind." Said the old man with a sigh. "We can't just hide this, we need to tell your family why you can't come home."

"Gramps are you nuts? If we do that then my dad will freak out and then he'll end up finding out the real truth!"

"I said your family, not your father, at the very least your mother needs to know, if you don't get better soon people will start asking questions, questions that we might not be able to answer."

"Besides kid, think of it like this. If your mom knows, she can help you with clothes shopping, 'cause let me tell you, any trolls see you in that and you might get a fan club." Joked Fu.

"Shut up Fu or I'll cough on you." She threatened with a frown.

"Easy there, just goofing with you." He replied before Lao let out a sneeze. "Uh oh."

"Calm down, it's just a cold, I'm old and I get sick a lot." Said the old man with a frown.

"Uh gramps? Fu just said this gunk works like a virus, and you're not wearing a mask."

"Huh...well that's not good."

"Try to stay human, at least then you can go outside after you change." Fu said with a shrug. 'I just hope it'll go away on it's own.'

'This could not get any worse.' Jake thought with a groan.

(Back in the lab)

"A dragon Jessica rabbit, not bad, not bad at all."

"Oh yeah, and we'll be getting another one soon."

"I wonder what other combinations we can get out of this thing?" Jack wondered as he looked at the wheel. "Hey, what if we send the virus to a world full of women who are practically the same proportion wise as Jessica?"

"Explain."

"Well, what if we sent the virus to a world where the woman are already busty as can be, specifically the one piece universe?"

"Dude, we do that, Sanji won't survive...let's do it."

"Agreed."

(One Piece Universe)

We find ourselves at….a place NOT on the thousand sunny? How rare. Instead we focus on the island of woman, every man's dream, Amazon Lily.

The women there were going about their day as usual while we go up to the home of Boa Hancock.

"Please Hancock-sama, we need to go on another raid soon, we're running low on supplies."

"But if I leave then I will be even farther away from my Luffy-kun."

"I'm sure he won't leave you alone if we make it quick. There's not much he can travel around to."

"But what if someone tried to come to the island while I'm gone, he's just training there all alone!"

Sandersonia and Marigold inwardly sighed.

'Her love sickness is only getting worse, how is she going to react when he finally leaves?'

Before Hancock could go on, she felt something drip on the top of her head. "Huh?" She said as she looked up only for a large black tar substance to fall right on her head.

"Sister!" Marigold and Sandersonia cried.

She touched the stuff and wiped it off her eyes with a frown. "What is this stuff? Is there some leak in the ceiling?"

"I don't believe so and I don't know what that stuff is." Sandersonia said as she wiped some off her sisters head. She noted the stuff was sticky between her fingers before Marigold noticed Boa's hair growing.

"Sister, your hair, it's growing, this might be the result of a devil fruit!"

She looked at her hair and stood up in alarm while seeing her clothes shifting around her body too. "What is this?!" She cried as the gunk leaked over her body as she felt her waist size shrink as her clothes turned into a revealing red dress.

"Sister!" Spoke the two while Hancock's hair started covering one of her eyes while she gained eye shadow with her lips getting red lipstick on them and she started gaining light pink opera gloves over her hands.

"What is this, what is happening?!" She cried as heels appeared on her feet. "What kind of devil fruit is this?"

"I don't know, but I'll-hey!" Cried out Sandersonia as she saw her own hair growing while her clothes began shifting too. "It's happening to me too!"

"What is going on?!" Marigold cried in confusion as she watched her sisters body change before both Sarigold's and Boa Hancock's skin began to ripple.

"I don't know, but I feel weird!" Said Sandesoria before her skin began to change into that of a snakes as her eyes turned yellow. "W-What? I'm changing? But I don't want to use my ability!"

"What is this?!" Boa cried as her pupils turned into small pink hearts. She saw pink trails of hearts appear on her torso while circling around her chest. "Marigold, what's happening to us?!"

"I don't know, all I know is that you touched that gunk and suddenly you started changing!" She spoke while Sandersonia started gaining a dress like Boa, only this one was more dark green.

"Then what do we do, try washing it off?!" She cried as she stood up. "I refuse to take this attack lying down!"

"I agree! Someone must be behind this." Spoke Sandersonia while gaining green lipstick and high heels.

"I'll go tell the guard to be on the lookout and try to find the attacker, maybe you two should try to clean off the gunk?" Suggested Marigold and keeping her distance from both.

"Maybe… but why are you backing away from us?" Asked Sandersonia.

"No reason, just...being careful."

"Oh come on, it's not like you'll change just by touching us." She said with a frown.

"We don't know that, I'm just being careful." She retorted with Boa taking the opera gloves off and tossing them aside before doing the same to her shoes.

"I'm going to go bathe, luckily the changes aren't that servere." She said as she began to walk towards the bath house.

"I'll join you." Spoke Sandersonia.

"Alright, I hope it helps."

(Later)

"These markings aren't too much or noticeable, but they do draw attention to my breasts." Boa said with a frown as she and her sister entered the bathing area. "Honestly, what kind of devil fruit could even do this in the first place?"

"I don't know, but if it's a spy or marine, we'll find them and make them pay." Spoke Sandersonia as she grabbed some soap and began lathering her hands. "At the very least it probably won't be permanent, right? Most devil fruits effects only last for so long with a few exceptions, rights?"

"True, but this work is just….disgusting." Frowned Boa looking at her body. "What sort of person could use this power and for what reason? Probably an arrogant pig who wants to ogle me like a piece of meat."

"Well they'll know better soon, they won't get away with this." Spoke Sandersonia before she started to scrub the soap on her sister's back. "On the upside it seems like they got rid of the Celestial Dragon's mark."

"Wait, what?" Spoke Boa turning her head and trying to look down at her back.

"Yeah, it looks completely normal, like it was never there to begin with." Smiled Sandersonia with her sister so shocked she looked close to tears, something that made Sandersonia crouch down and hug her close. "It's finally gone, they have no claim on us anymore, we're finally free."

Boa nodded and hugged her sister back while crying tears of joy. "I-I can't...I can't believe it…..it's too good to be true." She said as she kept hugging her sister tightly.

"Come on, we better get cleaned up. If we spend too much time in here Marigold might get worried." She said as she patted her sisters back before freezing. "Boa, I think the bath is working, look!" She said as she held up her now ink covered hand.

"What? It's coming off?"

"I think it is, why else would there be this stuff, let's keep scrubbing." She said as the water around them began to turn black.

(Later)

"Why isn't this working?! The more we scrub the more gunk appears but I'm still not changing back!" Boa cried out in frustration as she and her sister now stood in the ink black water.

"I don't know, we've been at it for an hour!" She cried out while not seeing the door to the bath open.

"Boa, Sandersonia? Is everything ok in there?"

"Marigold help! This stuff won't come off!" Cried Boa as she turned to her sister. "More of it just keeps appearing the harder we scrub!"

Her sister was confused before seeing the water and went wide eyed. "This is bad, this is really bad, you two should get out of there right now."

Both of them rushed to do so while some of the stuff dripped off them now.

"Marigold, what do we do now?!"

"I don't know, but now we have to get rid of this ink before it gets on anyone else immediately." She spoke while rushing to grab a towel, only to end up slipping on a little and went sliding across the floor and hit the wall with a crash. She groaned as she fell to the floor, slipping again before her arm made contact with the pool.

"Marigold your arm!"

"Ah!" She cried as she pulled it out, only to see it covered in scales as some of the gunk began to climb up her arm. "Oh no no no no!"

"Damn it, is this change just going to keep spreading?" Boa seethed as she watched her sister shrink a bit as her figure became more smooth as her waist line shrank drastically.

"Ah!" Cried out Marigold while her hair became smoother and covered one eye as she gained light orange opera gloves. She groaned as her skin turned into scales as her clothes shifted into an orange dress.

"We need to do something!"

"Like what, we couldn't stop our own transformation, water makes it worse, what do you suggest we do?!"

"I don't know!" She cried as the camera began to pan away.

(Back at the lab)

"Well, that was entertaining, what do you think Yui?"

"I think as soon as Sanji sees one of the girls like that he'll die of happiness."

"Yeah, also do you think Nami would change at all if she was infected or stay the same?"

"Considering what we've seen, I'm pretty sure if she got even more hotter, no fanboy would be able to keep a single drop of jizz in their balls."

"True that...say, wanna wrap this up? It's date night tonight and I think we've done everything we can with this virus."

"Works for me, especially after I spilled the rest of it down the drain."

"Well that isn't good, I'll put the base on lockdown and quarantine, I guess I'm living in a hazmat suit for a few weeks."

"Relax, how bad could it get?"

"Me, you, and our families could change along with every monster girl and test subject, ruining any and all data I have on them."

"Hmmm, you may have a point."

"I'm not worried, any and all liquids dumped in the pipes go straight to a septic tank, as long as there isn't a leaky pipe we'll be fine."

"Well if you do end up infected, hopefully you wear blush, your cheek bones need all the help they can get." He snickered.

"Yuck it up Yui, if I get infected I'll make sure you go down with me."


	121. Chapter 121

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 121

This time Jack and Marisa go on an adventure.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We focus in on a large classroom full of children of all species as a familiar monster girl stood at the front of the class. Marisa was currently describing to the girls various capture methods while reading from a book with her husband posed on the cover.

"And that girls is how you properly tie the knot so the male of your choosing is nice and immobilized, any questions?" She asked while holding a knot.

"Um… Miss Marisa, that sounds uncomfortable, and me and Hyperion aren't girls." Called Aiden as he and his brother sat in the front of the class.

"Oh, sorry about that Aiden, sometimes I forget." She giggled while putting the knot down. "But the method is still useful for males and females."

"Wouldn't it make more sense to talk to them instead of tying them up?" Hyperion asked curiously.

"Oh of course, communication is very important in a relationship, but sometimes a more upfront approach is needed. It never hurts to know even the most trivial things, why they may help you when you least expect it."

"Like what mommy does to daddy when he works too much?"

"Exactly." She nodded while hearing a groan and turned towards Cynthia who was slumped over in her seat. "Is something wrong sweetie?"

"I miss Daddy, when's he going to visit me?"

"Now Cynthia, you know your father tends to come and go, especially on a crazy journey with Omni." She grumbled. "He'll be back before you know it."

"But it's so boring here, even more so with them!" She said as she pointed at the twins. "We have to keep pausing and changing things just because they're here!"

"Cynthia!" Frowned Marisa with her arms crossed. "What have I said? Everyone here is to learn, but Jack has made it clear I need to hold back slightly on some of the more 'mature' topics."

"Yes, my boys are still children, and I want to keep them that way for a long time." Said Jack as he entered the classroom.

"Hi dad." Both boys waved.

"Hey, how's my brave little munchkins, you learning anything fun today?"

"Miss Marisa was telling us how to tie a knot."

"Really? Well that's nice, what kind of knot?"

"The kind to keep someone completely tied up to keep them from running away."

"...Marisa, didn't we agree to stick to a more normal curriculum?"

"I know I know, but it's harder than you think." She huffed. "There's so much knowledge to feed the children, and so much stuff they'll need to know when they're adults, I just thought maybe something less...graphic as you would put it, might be alright."

"Right, and while that is reasonable have you started teaching them mathematics and english?"

"Well…..uh….no."

"I thought so, please start on that, children need to learn more than how to just tie people they like down, you have to cover the basics first, right?"

"Very well." She sighed while bringing out the necronomicon and opened it before a portal opened and several math books came down on all of the kid's desks. "Change of plans class, we're going to get started on our mathematics."

This of course encited groans and complaints throughout the entire classroom as several girls glared at the twins.

"Actually I'm going to have to ask you to cut class short today." Jack said, making Marisa freeze before slowly turning to him.

"Excuse me? You want me to cut class time?" She asked with a slight twitch in her eye. "As in, shorten the time I have to teach the kids everything I know?"

"Yes, well I thought I could tempt you with a trip to the Undead Kingdom, I heard rumors of a library there that contains every burned and destroyed book, scroll, and stone tablet with messages on it, history and knowledge long lost to time, but if you would rather teach math I can go alo-"

"Class as of this moment lessons are done for the day, you're free to spend the day as you choose." Spoke up Marisa immediately.

"Behave boys, I'll be back in about a day, keep your mother company, ok?" Jack said with a grin as he began to open up a portal.

"Ok dad, come back soon."

"Bring us some souvenirs!"

"Of course, of course, ladies first?" Jack asked as he gestured to the portal as he looked at Marisa.

"Certainly. Cynthia you behave yourself until I get back."

"And do not eat anyone! And no one better mess with my boys OR ELSE."

The kids nodded their heads with Cynthia unfazed before the two adults walked into the portal before it closed.

"So… who wants to practice hunting husbands and tying them up?" One minotaur girl asked with a grin.

"Me!" Spoke up the others raising their arms.

"Where are they going to find husbands?" Asked Hyperion curiously.

"I-" Aiden saw them turn to them with grins making him step back. "Think they mean us."

"Huh?! But we're not husbands!" He said as he and Aiden got up nervously.

"I get first go!" Spoke up a succubus girl.

"Brother, I think now might be a good time to run and find mommy."

"Yes on running no on mom, last time she just cooed and talked about grandkids."

"To Ran-Mao then?" Asked Hyperion as they began to head towards the door.

"Agreed, let's go!"

The two boys bolted out of the class with the girls chasing them, but Cynthia herself huffed and followed out slowly.

"I'll remember this mommy." She said as we cut to Jack and Marisa leaving the portal.

They appeared in what looked like a barren wasteland with dark clouds over head and a few crows nearby on a dead tree.

"So, it seems we're here… not much to see." Jack said as he looked around. "Which way do you think the kingdom is?"

"Just watch." She opened her book before it glowed green after she spoke some spell and a arrow appeared and pointed east. "We simply follow the arrow which is leading us to the area with the largest amount of demonic energy within a fifty mile radius."

"Alright, ah! Before I forget, take this." Said Jack as he handed her a green pill. "This should protect us from any demonic energy from warping or corrupting us."

"You don't need to worry about me. After my 'upgrade', I'm immune to any sort of corruption thanks to the immense demonic energy, along with a few spells that girl had." She smiled with a twitch. "Of course I do occasionally have a strong urge to make others have sex while I watch, but I've managed to keep it under control."

"Glad to hear, I can only imagine what eternal paradise is for a monster girl, though I wonder if humans who end up here are ones who were only with a monster girl or all of them end up here?"

"We're about to see, well you that is." She remarked as they started walking. "I remembered reading up on these kingdoms, but I never truly went out and saw one in person."

"Well, then this will be a first for both of us, not many people come here and get to return."

Both kept walking while occasional crows flew by and they passed by numerous old tombstones.

"I wonder if we'll encounter many undead monster girls? I'd imagine there would be a few not documented, right?"

"Possible, there have been reports on uncharted areas few go to and never return, so for all we know, there are other monster girls who might be primal for all we know."

"I wouldn't put it past them, there might be a few that can't survive outside the undead kingdom." Jack said as he looked around. "I wonder if I'll be able to … convince a few to come back for some tests?"

"Just be careful, some might take that as a proposal, and considering how some of them may get, you might draw a lot of attention." She remarked before a grey hand burst from the ground near a grave and grabbed Jack's ankle.

"Hey, let go, I'm already taken." Said Jack with a frown.

"Ugh…." Came a groan as a zombie poked her head from the ground. "Who are...you two?"

"Researchers, we've come here to document and record data on the undead kingdom and the library of the deceased."

She let out a sigh and let go before pointing her finger. "Just...over that hill."

"Ah, thank you for that… tell you what, if you tell me about any dangerous monster girls nearby I'll send you to a small village full of suitable bachelors, ok?"

Her eyes widened before she nodded as fast as possible. "Ok...be careful of...Kuchisake-onna."

"Alright, any others?"

"No…. they're in the city… now village?"

"Alright, here you go." He said as he opened up a portal.

The zombie pulled herself up and looked at the portal with awe and pointed between herself and it.

"Yep, just walk in and there will be a literal buffet of bachelors and virgins to choose from."

She grinned with a little drool before dragging herself through before the portal closed.

"Alright, all we have to worry about is a Kuchisake-onna."

"Perhaps." remarked Marisa as they resumed walking. "But considering she seemed to live outside of the kingdom, she may be in the dark on just what goes on inside."

"Yeah, any idea on how to trick her so we don't have to worry about being cut up?" He wondered. "I'm just glad we don't have to worry about any Kelpies."

"Don't worry, if we run into any trouble, we can handle it." She waved off as they walked up the hill before spotting something making her smile. "Behold, I give you, an Undead Kingdom." spoke Marisa gesturing towards a city up ahead with numerous old looking archaic buildings and architecture with a large castle in the center with a large iron gate surrounding it. "The gate itself is a way to help the undead feel more as a community, they're free to come and go as they want."

"Interesting, though I wonder if we'll need some disguises, I think I see a cerberus or two down there, maybe even a few Furies."

"Relax, just follow my lead." She whispered before she started walking towards the area.

"If you say so." He said as he began to follow her. When they got closer the cerberus stood up and towered over them with a growl while the furies hissed.

"Halt! Who goes there?!" Snarled the woman who had three heads on top of the body with a leather tank top and thong, with the heads having dog ears and noses while holding a mace.

"They're not on the list, not on the list." Repeated one Fury who had leathery wings like a bat for arms and long firey hair, she had pointed ears and a mouth full of razor sharp teeth with her feet being razor sharp talons. She was wearing a simple leather bra and loincloth to cover her modesty.

"Intruders! Intruders!" Yelled a second one with the same features, but with a ragged loincloth and top.

"Eat them, eat them!" Called a third who only had a loincloth, her top burned away.

"I would advise against that." Spoke Marisa calmly while adjusting her glasses. "You see I am here has a researcher to learn more about the Undead Kingdom."

"Don't care, buzz off." Growled the Cerberus. "You ain't dead, so you ain't entering."

"And this is my assistant/servant Jack." She gestured to the man. "Now then, you will let us in, or else you will have to deal with a nasty little rule you seem to have overlooked."

"Oh, and what rule would that be?" Asked the cerberus with a snarl.

She opened out the book and started muttering a spell before a page rose up. "Article 137 paragraph 7 says that any researchers that arrive at a kingdom are free to do their required research so long as they stay within the rules of the kingdom. Any assistants with them are free to come as well, provided they follow the rules as well. Any attempts to restrain or keep them out by force will be seen as an act by the ruler of the land itself. Meaning if you try to keep us out, I'm free to assume your ruler did it and it'll smear their name."

"What?! Let me see that." She growled as snapped up the page and read through it. "Damn it….fine, you can go in."

"Good, and any harm that comes to my assistant will do the same." Smiled Marisa before the girls stepped aside and the two started walking through the gate.

"Wow, I didn't know that subsection of law existed, much less applied to the undead kingdom."

"It doesn't." She whispered. "I used a spell to make a fake law so we could get past them."

"Ha, nice, so where do you think the library is?"

She gave him a deadpan look. "I've never been to one and only saw pictures, how would I be able to instantly know that?"

"Fair point, this place just looks a bit like a maze." He said as he looked around. They were in the middle of a large street with the surrounding buildings each looking like they were made in medieval europe with the streets seeming to sprawl for miles with a giant castle in the distance.

"Just don't stray far or else you might get snatched up."

"Got it, that's the last thing I want right now." He said as he looked warily at the other figures walking down the street.

There were several dozen zombies walking around on the sides who watched the two while there was even a dullahan walking by them with her head staring while her body kept going.

"Huh, not the most lively bunch, huh?" Jack said in an attempt at a joke. "Lot of zombies though, I wonder if humans just turn into them after they die?"

"Actually that's not true. If there were any male zombies then it would be a silver lining for all monster girls, but nothing like that has happened yet." Spoke Marisa while a will-o-the-wisp was sweeping from the top of her house with a broom.

"Wouldn't male zombies be kind of redundant through, since they're dead blood isn't flowing through them meaning they can't get an erection and I can only assume all sperm would be dead too, right?" Jack asked as he stepped out of the way of a ghoul who was chasing a much younger one.

"You're trying to bring logic to a world that is entirely different and follows its own logic." Remarked Marisa.

"Fair point, though it's hard to just turn it off." He said with a shrug. "That's one of the reasons I haven't tried to branch out and make some outposts in different universes, too much trouble and schematics to worry about."

"That and your wife might have trouble adapting." Teased Marisa while a skeleton walked past them while lugging a coffin with a grunt.

"That and I secretly fear what Yui could do if he came across a fully stocked version of my lab with no one to stop him." He said with a shiver as a dragon zombie flew past them, dragging what looked like several males on leashes behind her.

"Ah yes, my husband would have a blast." Sighed Marisa with a blush. "I never get tired of his antics."

"Speak for yourself, you're not the one left to clean up the mess afterwards, and now I have to be even more careful now that the twins are around."

"Relax, Cynthia will make sure nothing bad happens to them. She might be upset on the lessons changing, but that doesn't mean she hates them."

"Yeah, but I also have to worry about the other children in the labs too, the other monster girls, crazed employees, I swear I would get no work done if Ran-Mao wasn't around to help me look after them."

"How is she by the way? I don't think I've seen her for a while."

"She's fine, she was on vacation for a bit, I've actually been thinking about approaching her to see if she would like any upgrades or gene splicing. But regardless she's been amazing, she's kept the boys out of harm's way, worth every dime I'm paying her." He said as he saw a ghost hovering outside a shop, trying to eat an ice cream cone.

"Come on, come on, get in my stomach." She growled while she kept trying to lick it, but her tongue went through it. "Damn it, I swear I will eat you!"

Marisa coughed while muttering a spell and fired a green beam at the ghost who stiffened up and blinked.

"Huh, what was that?" She said as she tried to taste the ice cream again, only for her eyes to widen in childlike glee as it actually made contact. "YES!"

"There, that should make her day."

"Be careful, if they learn you can help them with stuff like that you might not be able to leave."

"They may try." Smirked Marisa while they stopped at a crosswalk and saw several jiangshi shopping across it.

"Come on, this way, they have muscle relaxing cream on sale!"

"I need some real bad!"

"Hurry, I'm already feeling stiff and the massage parlor is half way across town!"

"With these girls it's so simple to find a husband." Whispered Marisa. "All you need to do is be a masseuse and they'll throw themselves at you."

"Makes sense, I'd be delighted to marry a masseuse if I lost the ability to bend my arms and legs every few hours." Chuckled Jack.

"Maybe you can lend them a hand and they'd be oh so grateful." Teased Marisa.

"I doubt it would end well, how about you, you are a teacher with more knowledge than most libraries, maybe you could teach them?"

"Perhaps, excuse me." Spoke Marisa, making the jiangshi in the front stop, followed the second, but the third bumped into them and caused them to all fall down. "Oh, sorry about that."

"Damn it, we didn't make it in time." Groaned one as she tried to bend her knees with no luck.

"What do you want? We're in a rush."

"Wait, are you alive?" Asked one as Marisa helped them stand up.

"Yes, me and my assistant are."

"Assistant?" Asked one as they looked at Jack before smiling. "Is he single?"

"That all depends on how desperate you are for a man."

"And how well you are at fending off crazy giant arachne's." Jack said as he shook his head.

"Hey as long as the guy can loosen up my joints, I'm not picky."

"Well as tempting as the offer is I can't stay here, I got two little boys waiting for me back home."

"...so is that a yes?"

"Sorry, but I have work to do, but I'll help you move, what kind of jackass would I be if I left you like this?"

"Yes, my assistant here is quite skilled with stark nude massages." Smiled Marisa.

"Hey, I didn't say stark nude!" Jack said as the girls grinned.

"We'll take what we can get, start stripping!"

"I meant for you girls, not him to get naked."

"Aw, well that works too." Said one of them as they began to strip.

"Go ahead Jack, help them loosen up."

"Fine, but then back to work, we need to find that library and I don't leave the lab unattended for more than 24 hours due to what I call the Yui phenomenon." He muttered as he began to rub one of their shoulders.

(Later)

"Ahhh~ That's the ticket." Sighed one of them as she stretched out. "Not bad, not bad at all handsome~"

"If you're ever into more than rubbing, look me up~"

"Alright, by- wait, do any of you know where the library is?"

"Oh yeah, just keep going down the street, take a left, than a right, and you'll see it plain as day."

"Ah, thank you, have a nice day." Jack said as he turned to Marisa. "Well, that went well, shall we head off then?"

"We shall." She said as they began to walk down the street.

"Hey Marisa, what do you plan to do when we get to the library, we won't be able to stay there forever and it's full of EVERY book known in existence in there, so what do you want to read first?"

"How to warp minds." She replied bluntly.

"Really? Why? Isn't there enough info about that in other libraries?"

"I mean complete mind control. The ones I've read involve simple temptation and subtle manipulation, but I mean the power to enslave one to my will." She grinned darkly.

"Let me guess, to get Yui to spend more time with you and Cynthia?" He asked, really hoping that was all she wanted to use that knowledge for. "Please tell me it's that and not to make sure kids pay attention in class and absorb everything you teach them."

She just gave a innocent giggle that felt off. "That's for me to know."

"Well that's pretty fucking ominous." Jack said with a shiver. They were walking by an alley before Jack suddenly found himself yanked into it. "Whoa, he-mmph!" He cried as a hand covered his mouth.

"Don't go making a sound handsome, otherwise I might have to get rough."

'Marisa! Come on, you had to notice by now that I'm gone!' Jack thought as he was dragged deeper into the alley.

"I didn't think some human man would walk in here without getting nabbed, but that's just easier on me." Chuckled the voice as he was turned around so he was face to face with his captor. His eyes widened as he looked at a girl with white hair and tanned skin, blood smeared face and sharp teeth.

"Now then, why don't we lose those pesky pants? I'm starved~!"

"Whoa, whoa, easy there, I've already got a wife, no need for any of this, ok?" He said as he tried to reach his gun.

She growled and pushed him against the wall and held his wrist with one hand while reaching down with her other. "Well forget her, you won't need her after you've got a taste of my-AH!" She let out finding a hoofed foot against her head that knocked her back thanks to Marisa.

"Have a taste of my hoof, it's gotten quite dirty."

"Ah, thanks for the help Marisa, I guess I let my guard down too soon, huh?" Said Jack as he managed to pull out his gun. "What do you think, should I send her to the lab or maybe the moon?"

"I've got a better idea." She smirked darkly as the ghoul pushed herself up with a growl.

"Bitch, he was mine, I need to feed!"

Marisa held her hand out before she started muttering with her eyes glowing pink along with her hand.

"Hey, the fuck are you doing, are you a witch in disguise?!" She asked before a beam shot out and hit her in the face, making her yell with her own eyes turning pink. "Augh, what did you do...to...me…"

"Oh nothing much." Smirked Marisa as she lowered her hand. "But tell me, what do you think of my assistant now?"

"He's….not that appealing?" She said in confusion. "Wait...you made me asexual?!"

"Of course not, I'm not heartless." She waved off while a skeleton was walking by the alley and made the ghoul perk up. "I made you like women."

"Damn you, damn….that skeleton has one fine ass…" She muttered with a perverted grin.

"Lesbian eye beam, didn't even know that was a thing." Jack said as he put away his gun.

"Out of my way!" The ghoul rushed past them and cut the skeleton off with a grin. "Hey there cutie, where you off to?"

"Well, I guess we better get going, huh?" Said Jack as they watched the ghoul tackle the skeleton.

"Indeed."

"I just hope nothing else tries to kidnap/rape me." Said the mad scientist with a shudder.

"Relax, we'll be there in no time."

"If you say so, let's get to it." Said Jack as they walked out of the alley.

(Later)

"See? We made it."

"Yeah, and only six other incidents on the ten minute commute." Muttered Jack. "Also aren't you technically my assistant since I'm your boss?"

"Something tells me if they think you're my assistant they won't make a move." She whispered as they walked towards the doors, only for two swords to cross down in front of them.

"Halt! Who goes there?" Asked two ochimusha with frowns standing guard.

"Hello, we are simple researchers hoping to gain entrance into the library?"

"None shall pass." Spoke one.

"Please, we just seek knowledge, isn't that the purpose of a library?"

"Not to intruders." Spoke the second. "Neither of you are undead, and I've never seen you around, and we are under strict orders by our queen not to let any non-residents enter."

"Well, could we talk to her, and if we weren't welcome how did we enter this kingdom, if we were intruders why would we bother trying to go in through the front door?"

"As we said, none shall pass unless the queen says so, begone." Spoke the first one.

"Oh come on! Fine, where's the queen then?"

"There." They spoke pointing towards the castle.

"...any chance we could just bribe you to let us in?"

They frowned and shook their heads.

"I could find you husbands, any of this working?" Jack asked as they narrowed their eyes.

"We're gay."

"Ah… well I have nothing, Marisa?"

"We'll follow their rules and get permission from the queen, otherwise we might cause a scene."

"Alright, I guess we better get going." He said with a shrug.

Both of them started to make their way towards the castle.

"So, what do you think the queen will look like, I'm guessing either Wight or Phantom."

"Wight, Undead Kingdoms usually always have a Wight in charge, or a Vampire that took the position by force."

"Good point, what do you think the odds are she'll cooperate with us?"

"If she has a husband, possibly well."

"And if she doesn't?" He asked, getting a bad feeling.

"She may try to make you her husband of course."

"Well… let's hope she's married then."

They made their way up the stairs before seeing two women in black clothing and white hair who stood in front of the door.

"Hold it right there you two."

"Calm down, we're just trying to talk to the queen." Spoke Marisa. "We request an audience with her to ask permission to access the library."

"The library, why would you want entry into there?"

"We are researchers, well I am and this is my assistant/worker, and we merely came to learn about the texts and scrolls inside."

"For what purpose exactly, to kill, maim, steal?" Asked one with a frown.

"No, just for research, we swear." Jack spoke up.

"And how did you enter the kingdom?"

"Through the front door, how else? Why would we sneak in and then come right to the queen to ask permission to enter the library? If we came here with malice wouldn't we have just broken into the library?"

Both banshees raised an eyebrow with one moving to the door.

"Wait here, if you try to run, we'll let everyone in the whole kingdom know." Before she went inside.

"Understood." Jack said as the other banshee kept a close eye on them. 'So far so good, they're listening to us at least.'

"So….is he your slave?"

"I prefer assistant, it's less hurtful." Whispered Marisa.

"So you two have fun though, right?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Let's just say the things that happens when we're in the same area can get very chaotic, why you could even say we're not always alone. We rarely get any time to ourselves." She smiled with the banshee taking it the wrong way.

"W-Wow, so it's like that, huh? So…. any chance I could join in later if you both survive?"

"Hard to say, Jack here is rather faithful."

"Well, if you order him to he might do it." She said as the second banshee came back.

"The queen will allow you entry."

"Glad to hear." Jack said as the banshee began to lead them inside. Inside it looked like an old castle with red carpet and several cursed swords floating around with some dullahan walking beside them. "Wow, really going for that whole ancient queen theme, huh?"

"Well they are trying to feel at home. How would you feel if you came undead to a time that was far more different than what you were use to?"

"Fair point." Jack said as they were led into a large room. "And here's the queen."

"So you're the intruders, huh?" Questioned a pale woman sitting on a red sitting couch with pale blond hair done up in a bun, a black form fitting dress, and matching high heels with purple stockings and white feathers on the ends of her dress with her hands covered in transparent claws and was being fed grapes by a skeleton and fanned by a zombie.

"Not intruders, researchers, just two harmless, curious researchers."

"Who wish to access the library." Spoke Marisa.

"And why should I do that to some married pair of researchers?" She asked in boredom.

"Um, we're not married to each other." Jack spoke up.

"To be clear, I'm the main researcher, he's my assistant/servant." Spoke up Marisa.

"Oh really, so….he's single?" She asked as she perked up a bit.

"Let's just say he's faithful and very thorough whenever me and him are in a location." Marisa said, making the Wight grin.

"Is that so? Interesting, very interesting."

"But please, we came to ask you to access the library, may we?"

"I don't know, we've never allowed the living to enter, the knowledge lost to the living should stay that way." Said the queen as she rubbed her chin. "But… I might be persuaded for something in return~"

"Such as?"

"Well, not many living humans make it to the underworld, and I've been lonely for awhile."

"Yes?" Remarked Marisa, feigning ignorance.

"I wouldn't mind having some alone time with him….forever. If he's just an assistant he can easily be replaced, right?"

"Well that's rather high. Access to the library for my assistant? Hmmm…" Marisa pretended to ponder it.

"If necessary I could lend you my librarian as a new assistant, she has memorized the entire library and can help you easily find any book you want."

"I don't know, I would expect something more than that." She waved off. "After all, knowledge is good, but currency is also valuable." She remarked with a convincing tone that made Jack think she was being serious.

"Well, how about this, give me your assistant and I will actually allow you to take two books with you when you leave if he stays, two books of priceless, long lost knowledge, how's that for currency?"

"That depends, how desperate are you for a husband?"

"Well, if you don't want access to the library that's fine, I was being overly generous, but if you'd rather wait until you die to get access, how does that sound?"

"I merely ask since I would think a Wight of your elegance would already be married." She smirked making the Wight frown. "Pray tell, why haven't you been able to find a mate?"

"Well, I want a living human, but I cannot leave my kingdom, and my city guards are a bit...feral, so any that do come don't live very long, simply the circumstances I'm dealt with."

"Then allow me to offer a better deal. You set up a ball and invite numerous other noble undead figures to come and see your kingdom. I know how your kind enjoy showing off your husbands and how well you love them."

"Yes, but I am without one, how can I host a ball without a husband? Besides, this is not just any kingdom, it's the undead kingdom, it's a land shrouded in mystery and death, you can only find your way here if you're dead or if you aren't normal, plus even if you're alive a human wouldn't make it to my castle without a wife, you'd be picked off the street one by one before you even got halfway."

"That's where you're wrong. You see through a funny situation, I actually absorbed the essence and knowledge of a lich that had the gall to try and take my husband, so my magical abilities are far stronger than any nearby witches." She smiled. "I COULD offer my assistant up for some cheap price, or I could try and find you a fresh human male completely single right here."

"Hmmm, that is tempting, but this is an uneasy situation, if I let you into the library you have no reason to get me a husband, if you get me a husband now you can't trust me to let you into the library. Besides, if you're so powerful why are you protecting this mere assistant so much...unless he's more than that, right?"

"Simple, for my reason to know only." She chuckled. "Besides, if I barged in and took the knowledge, I'd be like my husband, and I'd rather do things the polite way first. Really, it all depends on you."

"... you make an interesting case. Tell you what, I'll give you an ultimatum, if you give me a husband in...five minutes I'll let you take five books and have access to the library for however you want, deal?"

"Already on it." She remarked as her book floated up and she turned some pages. "Give me one minute."

"You have five." She said eagerly as she licked her lips in anticipation.

"Hmmm….hmmm...ah! Here we go!" She cracked her fingers and waved them around with her eyes glowing green before a portal opened up near them with the sound of thunder being heard from it. "Alright, just give him a few seconds and he'll be here."

'Please be tall and handsome and alive, please be tall and handsome and alive!'

That's when a figure came running through ti and fell on the floor, but it looked like a person in what looked like rusty old knight armor while holding a bottle of ale before the portal closed.

"Here he is, your new husband."

"Huh, wha- where am I, who're you?" He asked in a gruff voice looking at Marisa.

"I am Marise, and you are in the Undead Kingdom."

"What?! Undead? Damn it! I knew this would happen!" He groaned pushing himself up and rubbed the helmet. "I knew throwing myself into battle half drunk would kill me, but at least I took down a dozen men before I died."

"You're not dead, and good news, you're getting married." Jack piped up.

"...what did the tiny man say? I am to be wed?!" He spoke with the Wight looking disappointed.

"This is who you bring me? THIS is suppose to be my new husband?"

"Well I'm sure he looks better under his armor, sir, could you please take off your helmet?"

"What?! Asking me to remove my helmet alone is an insult to my honor! I shall do one better and remove it all!" He spoke before clenching his muscles with a groan being heard before they started to hear the armor creaking and saw it breaking before it broke off into pieces making all three of them shield themselves.

"Damn, he's quite the eccentric fellow, huh?" Jack said as the dust cleared.

"Hey! You just brought dust in...to...my…" The Wight trailed off before looking up since the man inside stood up and was revealed to be very fit and muscle with a thick beard and short hair and wore tattered shorts on who rubbed his neck.

"Ah! Much better. It was about time I said goodbye to that armor, shame really, I've worn it since I fought in battle and have survived various wars with it."

"So… does this man meet your standards?"

"Humina humina humina." She muttered with wide eyes and looked the man over who took a swig from his bottle.

"Ah, good ale." He spoke before looking down at the Wight and looked her over. "My word, and here I thought angels were known to have such beauty. Seems my uncle never had the chance to see beauty in the afterlife."

"Come to momma!" She cried as she leaped off her throne and lunged at him with lust filled eyes.

"Woah!" He managed to catch her in his arms with ease while she rubbed his chest. "My, I didn't expect my wife to be so eager. My father always warned me that I needed to make the first move and be as persistent as if I were charging into battle."

"You got that right, and you're going to need every drop of stamina because we will not leave our room for a week!" She said with a grin.

"So… the library?"

"Uh? Oh yeah, sure, go ahead." She waved her hand.

"A week? Why that reminds me of a time when I had to fight a battle for two weeks straight. It took every bit of will power to keep from falling, but it allowed me to live." He idly remarked making the Wight giggle like a schoolgirl.

"Oh yeah, he'll do, he'll definitely do, hehehehehe…" Hhe muttered goofily with Jack clearing his throat.

"Um, ma'am, I was wondering if we could also take some books with us when we leave?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, just go, I'm going to need some time to get to know every inch of my new husband~"

"Have fun, we'll be back." Smiled Marisa as she and Jack walked away.

"Well… that went well." Jack said as the banshees shut the doors behind them.

"And it's going to get even better." Remarked Marisa. "While we indulge in knowledge, we give her time with her hubby and by the time they're done, she'll be eager to set up a ball to show him off for other nobles, and something tells me we'll be getting invited."

"Sounds like it, though I doubt that will happen for a while, I wonder how many books we'll be allowed to take with us?"

"With how eager she was to get in his shorts, I doubt she'd notice if we took half the library."

"Ha, agreed, wanna replace what we take with smut?"

"Already had it on my mind. I also plan on slipping in some copies of Yui's book, that way everyone can enjoy his wisdom." She sighed with a smile.

"Wisdom? Are we talking about the same Yui?" Jack asked as they reached the library.

"He has a way of understanding what makes a yandere truly unique and wonderful, it's what made me fall for him."

"If you say so…" Jack said as the guards saw them and frowned.

"You two, didn't we say you couldn't enter unless you got permission?"

"Ah, but we have." smiled Marisa. "We talked with your queen who is letting us in, and even allowed us to take some after I got her a new husband."

"The queen has a husband now?" Asked one in surprise.

"Yes, you're free to go check yourselves, unless you want to make her mad from the interruption."

"... fine, you may enter, but I'm going to go ask for confirmation from the palace guards."

"Glad to hear." Jack said as they walked towards the doors. "Here we go, the source of all lost knowledge, ready Marisa?"

Silence.

"Marisa?" Jack said as he turned to her. There he saw an outline of where she just was, but she was gone and heard the sound of the doors open. "I don't know why I'm surprised." He said with a sigh as he followed her in.

(A week later)

"Hey Marisa, I found a book on warping space in time so people think you're moving fast, interested?" Called Jack, looking extremely tired like he hadn't slept at all.

"Already read it." She remarked flipping through a book fast and shut it before adding it to a large pile while she was floating. "I'm already on an ancient text on how to over turn a government with just my mind."

"Neat, any you're still looking for?" He asked as he let out a yawn.

"Oh I' just finished the text. Oooh! This book explains how you can move one with light itself and bend it to your will."

"I might borrow that one when you're done… and here's another book on sex positions you'd never believe, interested? Apparently for this one you need to remove part of your spine."

"Ooh, Yui might like that, he's always interested in new kinky stuff." She remarked before the doors to the library opened with the two guards there who blinked.

"Wait, you two are STILL here?"

"Hell yeah, why would we want to leave?"

"Well, that explains why it reeks in here, did you even stop to sleep or clean yourselves?" Asked one with a frown.

"Absorbing knowledge is more important than bathing." Spoke Marisa bluntly.

"Well, I'm afraid it's time for you to leave now, you've had more than enough time in here."

"But we're not even a quarter through!"

"Besides, our queen actually wanted us to find you and give you this." The second held up an envelope.

"Let me guess, invitation to a ball?" Asked Jack as he took the envelope.

"Yes, but I'd clean up first, you two stink."

"Is attendance mandatory?" Asked Jack as he looked at the books longingly.

"Yes." Both spoke before closing the doors.

"Damn it, stupid bal and guards and personal hygiene." Muttered Jack with a frown.

"Relax, we can attend and have fun while still gaining knowledge." Spoke Marisa browsing a scroll. "Although how will be painful, for you that is."

"Let me guess, spell that splits mind and consciousness into two?"

"No, I mean this spell. It can make clones of us who can transfer knowledge to us, provided we're not too far away, which means they can stay here and keep reading while we attend the ball and keep learning as we mingle. Who knows, you might find out a sure fire way to make peace with some of the nobles in case you pissed them off."

"Isn't that just the shadow clone jutsu?"

"No, that would mean you'd gain knowledge AFTER they're dispelled, and if they learned too much it would be like getting hit with a bowling bowl. With these, the knowledge comes pouring into your mind as long as they keep reading at a pace that's not too hard or fast to understand."

"Interesting, that might work, any specific requirements for the spell to work?"

"Yes, try not to scream, I don't want a headache." She spoke before she started chanting as the scroll glowed red and ominous.

"Wait, you didn't tell me the requirements first!" Jack said as she kept chatting. The scroll hovered before two beams shot out and hit them, causing a HUGE flash of pain go through them. 'Augh, this is a deep pain, a very, very deep pain!'

Marisa gritted her teeth and yelled out before they glowed and their bodies began to physically rip apart, leading to two Marisas and two Jacks appearing before the scroll stopped glowing and fell down.

"Augh! Damn it….that hurts, that really hurts." Groaned the Jacks.

"Oh walk it off." Spoke both Marisa.

"So…. that's what I look like, not bad." Said the Jacks as they stretched out.

"Ok, so since you're us, you both should know the plan, right?" Asked the original Marisa.

"Yep, stay here and read as much as we can, if we get caught kill ourselves so the knowledge goes back to you, right?" The Jack clone asked.

"The knowledge would already be sent to them as we read, duh." Pointed out the Marisa clone. "You two go on and get cleaned, we've got it covered."

"Alright, I just hope this ball isn't too boring." Said Jack with a sigh.

(Later)

"Oh no, it's you two again."

"Calm down, we got invited this time."

"Still, this won't end well." Muttered the second banshee as the first looked the invite over.

"You're telling me, I swear if they summon another male I might kill them, I had to stand guard outside the queens room for the entire week!"

"You think that's bad? I'm just praying they don't start an orgy in there….unless we're invited, then I don't have a problem."

"Knowing our luck we'll get stuck handing out toys and beverages the entire time."

Both sighed while inside Marisa and Jack made their way to a ballroom where they were seeing all kinds of noble females mingling and talking with men besides them.

"Well, I think we're in luck, it seems like almost everyone here has a partner."

"Then let's take this chance to mingle."

"Alright, lets."

Both of them looked around while Jack saw a pale looking woman with blond hair down her shoulders was talking while in a red dress with long black gloves and was sipping from a champagne glass with the man next to her looking pale as well while he rubbed at his neck.

"I can't believe you dragged me here, I need sleep." Groaned the man.

"Be silent, this is a ball that's roused my curiosity." She remarked coldly while finishing up her glass with a sigh.

"The wine is delicious, wouldn't you say?" Asked the girl across from her with pointed ears and strawberry blond hair with a long white dress.

"Perhaps, but my husband provides a better drink."

"Not now honey, you drained me dry before we got here." Groaned the man.

"My glass is empty, and I still thirst for something of high taste." She frowned with red eyes.

"I'll go get you another glass then." He said as he turned to leave.

"No need." She grabbed him and pulled him over before opening her mouth and gave his neck a lick making him shiver with a blush and started nibbling on a spot.

'Alexa, not now, we're in public!' Thought the man before Jack cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, ma'am? This man doesn't look like he would survive having another ounce of blood sucked out of him."

The two turned with the woman frowning.

"And just WHO are you?"

"A researcher who has a degree in medicine, and if you drink from him I can guarantee you will be putting his life on the line, I really thought a vampire would be more careful."

She narrowed her eyes making her husband gulp.

"E-Easy there, s-she's just thirsty is all, really it's no problem."

"Sir, if she drinks from you you will die, you're showing severe signs of dehydration already, you should really sit down and drink some water and gets some electrolytes in your system."

"...Henry, get some water, now."

"Yes dear." Said the man as he hurried towards the refreshment table.

"Keep in mind, I deplete my husband of his blood to show I rely on it. So don't assume I don't care for his well being."

"Of course not, it can be very easily to lose oneself in the moment, or forget to hydrate, it's a common mistake, no need to worry."

"So where is your other half?" Asked the elf looking around. "I don't see anyone by themselves."

"Oh Marisa is around socializing, though she's not exactly my other half, we're not married. We're actually here doing research and it was due to us the queen got a husband."

"YOU are the reason Clarissa found a man? Finally!" Spoke up a Phantom floating up from the floor with a grin. "I thought she'd be dust in the wind before getting with someone, or was secretly gay."

"No no, she was quite straight from what I saw, but I can take very little credit. Marisa was the true mastermind, doing all the summoning and so on." Jack said with a chuckle. "But enough about me, what about you lovely ladies, where are you all from?"

"I hail from a village quite far from here. The only reason I came was to see if this were true or worth a laugh." Remarked Alexa bluntly.

"I hail from a small province on the edge of the undead kingdom, I'm the governor there." Said the phantom with a smile.

"I'm from the Elven kingdom and was granted an invite that allowed me here while alive." Spoke the elf girl.

"Huh, Clarissa must be pulling out all the stops to show off her husband, huh?"

"She should be getting ready to come out now." Remarked the phantom while there was a small pop and flash was seen catching people's attention. "Ah, that must be her now."

"Ladies and gentleman, introducing queen of the Undead Kingdom, Clarissa!"

All of them turned to see the Wight herself walking out with her husband's arm draped around her shoulder who was dressed in a dress shirt and pants that strained against his body frame. "Welcome my guests to my little party. I do so hope everyone is enjoying themselves."

"That's her husband, he looks like a beast!" Whispered one Ghoul in shock.

"He looks like he could smash a boulder with his bare hands." Remarked a Ghost who was serving drinks.

"I bet you are all wondering about MY husband, aren't you?" She asked pridefully.

"Well if you don't then that'd be a tease." Remarked another Wight near her own husband with a smirk. "And Demon Lord knows some of us don't like being teased."

"Fine, this is Edward Strongarm, he is a valiant knight who has reportedly been able to continue fighting for two weeks straight with no break, so you all know what that means." She said before grinning. "In fact he has a nice trick I am quite fond of, Edward, flex."

"Gladly." He grinned before he brought his arms up and flexed them both, causing his dress shirt to rip to shreds all over the floor and exposed his chest.

"Oh my…" Said one Vampire with a large blush.

"Oooh….me likey…." Muttered a zombie.

"Yes, he is a man among men, and none of this would be possible without this amazing woman, Marisa!" She pointed to said beastmen who was in the middle of talking with a couple before perking up.

"Oh, uh, greetings everyone."

"Yes, this beautiful woman has done me well, so much that I am offering her and her assistant citizenship in my land and full access to the library 24/7 if she agrees to stay."

"I'm flattered with the offer, but I already have a home which is FAR away from here. Besides, I still have a class to teach."

"I'm sad to hear that, but I understand, you are still welcome here whenever you wish." She said with a small frown.

"Although if you offer a big bounty I'm sure my assistant might be up for anyone eager to have a special tutor." Smiled the woman making Jack groan.

'She is getting way too into this fake leadership role...damn, I really hope everything is ok back home.'

(Back at the lab)

"Let chaos reign, you are all my bitches now!" Cynthia laughed with a maniacal grin.

(Back with the ball)

"But before you start making bids for him, let's all-" She was cut off when an explosion occurred on one side of the room making the people scream and turn in confusion and fear.

"What is this, what's going on?!" Cried out Clarissa as her Banshee guards ran towards her immediately to protect her.

"Ahahahaha! So this is where this ball is? How sad." Came a haughty voice from the smoke followed by a hiss.

"No...no no no, what are you doing here bitch?!"

"You know this person?" Whispered Marisa.

"Let's say she's...a rival, a very dangerous one." She said as the smoke began to clear.

"Your little ball is nothing compared to ones I could make." Remarked the figure before it showed a tanned woman with bandages wrapped around her chest and groin while riding on the back of a huge blue snake that rose up to the ceiling and the woman had long black hair in a ponytail with numerous gold jewel necklaces around her neck.

"Wait, you're competing for power with a pharoah?!" Called Jack in surprise. "I thought they stayed in the desert!"

"They do, but...let's just say our rivalry is a persistent one. One that's been around since we were children."

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice you getting married? I'm hurt Clarissa, really, you turn down my offer time and time again yet you chose him?!" She scowled with the snake hissing. "When I heard about this ball I rushed over as soon as possible, to make you suffer!"

"Someone's jealous~" Sang Marisa with a giggle. "You sound like a schoolgirl who never got around to confessing to her crush."

"I did confess, she just kept turning me down!"

"No, you said 'Become my slave, we will rule together!'"

"That's my way of telling you to be by my side for eternity!"

"Well sorry, but I don't swing that way, I have a husband now!"

"Greetings dark skinned young lady, my word that snake is big!"

"You left me for this bore?!" She seethed while snapping her fingers. "Go my pet! Devour them both!"

The snake hissed in conformation and lunged at them before freezing as a blue ray was shot at it.

"Whoa there, aren't we civilized people? Now you might be upset, I'm sure we can talk this out, right?"

"For interfering I'll have you stuff and filled with sand." She scowled coldly.

"That's a no." Remarked Marisa with a sigh and walked over. "I'd advise you and your pet leave, or else I'll have to get involved."

"Also do you really have to kill them both? Perhaps you three could get along, maybe in more ways than one?"

"I'm gay." She remarked bluntly. "What good do I need a penis for?"

"Hmm, then allow me." Marisa walked over to the snake with her eyes glowing pink and touched it on the side. "Hmmm….oh my, how interesting."

"What, what are you doing to my pet?!"

"It seems your dear pet has a secret, let me just help them get it out." She remarked as the snake glowed and spasmed with its eyes glowing pink too. To everyone's shock the snake began to shrink, gaining the upper half of a busty woman with long blue hair.

"EH?! Y-Y-You're….a….lamia?!"

"Um...surprise?" She chuckled nervously.

"I thought you were my pet snake! I raised you when you hatched!"

"Yeah, I was actually cursed, but you seemed so happy to have me around I, well… I decided to keep up the act?" She said with a blush. "Also… I thought you would get rid of me if you knew the truth."

The pharaoh was slack jawed with Marisa adjusting her glasses.

"That's not the only reason she stuck by your side." She said as the lamia paled.

"What do you mean by that?" The pharaoh asked with a frown.

"N-Nothing mistress! She doesn't know what she's talking about!"

"Oh, I see what's going on, snakey here's got a crush on her, right?" Jack asked as the Pharaoh gasped with a faint blush.

"W-What?!"

"Lies! All lies my mistress!"

"So… you don't have feelings for me?" She asked, sounding a bit dejected.

"N-No! That's not what I meant!" She quickly said up in panic. "I-I might have feelings for you, s-sorry!"

"...you mean it?"

"Yes, I do… are you mad?" She asked nervously.

"In a way, but mostly because if I knew before coming here and trashing it this wouldn't feel embarrassing." She grumbled with a blush.

"Then...you mean you like me too?" The lamia asked as she began to perk up.

"Just get over here and kiss me before I change my mind."

"Yes ma'am!" She said before glomping the pharaoh.

"Aww." Smiled Marisa as the two started making out with everyone watching. "I love happy endings."

"Yep, everything working out perfectly, I will admit this is a first for me." Jack said with a grin. "Hell, I'm kind of expecting some shit to hit the fan now."

"I could make that happen if you're desperate."

"No, no, I'm good, wanna head back to the zoo?"

"Sure, have fun everyone, we must be off."

"Alright, just know you are always welcome back anytime."

Marisa formed a portal using her book, surprising everyone, while a Lich with glasses blinked.

"Hey wait a minute, that's similar to what my cousin can do."

"What a coincidence, I ate her." Remarked Marisa as she and Jack entered the portal before it closed.

"WHAT?!"

(At the lab)

"Ah, home sweet ho- what happened here?!"

"Oh my." Remarked Marisa seeing workers and security running around screaming with fires in random spots. "Seems Cynthia got fussy."

"CYNTHIA! GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Jack called with a frown. "I swear if she hurt my family or completely destroyed all my work I will shove her in a thermos and send her into space!"

"You leave the punishing to me." Frowned Marisa before said slime doll came bouncing over before reforming with a smile.

"Mommy! You're back!"

"Cynthia, the fuck happened here?!"

"What do you mean?"

"Why is everyone panicking, shit on fire and is that lamia eating someone?!" Jack cried out in confusion and anger.

A lamia was munching on a man's leg with him trying to crawl away.

"I'm not a hotdog!"

"Oh! Well it's actually a funny story."

"I'd love to hear it in a moment, but first where are my sons? Hyperion, Aiden!" He called out, hoping they would appear like Cynthia had.

"Hey dad!" Called Hyperion as both of them were being carried over by a large Troll and Giantess in their hands. "When did you get back?"

"Two minutes ago, are you two ok?" He asked as the troll and giantess reluctantly lowered them down.

"Yeah, we're a-ok." Spoke Aiden.

"Great, now one question, who's fault is all of this?" Jack asked as he gestured to everything.

The three kids shared a look and pointed over to a group of Ignis' who were dancing around a burning forklift. "Them."

"Really? And how did they get out of their holding area?" Jack asked in surprise. 'I thought for sure this would be Cynthia's fault.'

"We were playing tag and accidentally shorted out the cage for them." Admitted Hyperion looking away. "We tried to help! We swear, but...they kinda got out of hand and went off on their own."

"Oh...well, I have to say I am a bit mad, I'm afraid I'm going to have to punish you three."

"But we didn't tell them to do this!" Spoke Cynthia. "It was an accident."

"Still you shouldn't have been playing tag in the holding area to begin with, now I don't blame you for what they did, but I will hold you accountable for letting them out, does that seem fair?"

All three of them sighed and nodded.

"Good, now you three will help with the clean up and be forced to go through a week long training session on safety precautions when in the zoo and where you should and should not go." Jack said with a nod.

"That also means no 'playing' for you young lady later on."

"Aw come on, but what if daddy comes home!?"

"The same thing."

"No fair!"

"That's what a punishment is, now then, we should get to work getting everyone back into their proper place." Jack said as he looked up at the troll and giantess.

"Does that include us?" Asked the troll.

"That depends, what were you doing with my sons?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"They were really nice daddy, they picked us up from these weird snake ladies who wanted to strip us for some reason." Said Hyperion as Aiden nodded.

"We thought they were too little for something like that and kept an eye on them just in case." Spoke the troll. "Plus they mentioned who their dad was and...we like living."

"Good choice, maybe I can start making some exceptions, perhaps subjects who prove valuable and in control can get...special privileges, I'll look into making an area where you'll have more freedom and access to more areas in the facility." Jack said with a nod. "Also, would you be interested in a body guard positio- wait, where's Ran-Mao?"

And cue said girl being carried by, hogtied, by a group of amazons right past them.

"...Note to self, save her after I'm done with this conversation, anyway how would you two like to be my son's guardians/bodyguards for when I have to do work?"

"Works for us."

"Good, now if you'll excuse me I have to save Ran-Mao, organize my security to quell this uprising and start filing away and copying what I've learned at the library."

"And I'll be making Cynthia sit in the corner, come along sweetie." Spoke Marisa.

"Have fun with your new guardian boys, have fun!"


	122. Chapter 122

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 122

Yui and Geo fuck around in the Pokemon universe.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Yui whistled while currently swimming through space and looking through a list of places he could stop at. Said places included Cerulean City Pewter City and Saffron City. "Stopping over in a pokemon reality is good, but it's boring without a traveling companion, and I know just who."

*Meanwhile elsewhere*

He reappeared from the sky and looked around. "Now where is my sidekick?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH….*takes breath*HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

*CRASH!*

"Ah, there he is."

"I CAN'T FEEL MY EVERYTHING !"

Yui walked over and looked down at Geo. "Hey there buddy, whatcha doing?"

Geo looked up and gave him a glare. "WHAT WHAT WHAT….." Geo groaned.

"Are you bleeding internally? If so, I can patch you up no time flat." he smiled while pulling out a scalpel. "You can be operated on without any asthesia right?"

"I'm not bleeding internally you nitwit. I was enjoying a nap when you suddenly showed up from nowhere!"

"Now that's not true, I showed up from the vastness of space. Not my fault if you're a light sleeper."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?"

"Simple, I need someone to follow me as I go on an adventure which is non-canon to the big stuff going on. That's why I came by looking for you, wanna join?"

"Tell me what it is and might consider it."

"Come on, don't you trust me?" he smiled innocently.

"Just talk before I end the chapter 22 sentences in!"

"Yeesh, someone's grouchy." he rolled his eyes. "I was thinking of going to a pokemon reality since I never really did something like that. You know, get pokemon, battle, the experience." he turned and shrugged. "But I understand, you go and take a nap, I'll find someone else to enjoy one of the biggest experiences fans would kill for. See ya."

"Alright bye."

Yui snapped his fingers and walked through a portal before it closed.

*Pokemon World*

"'Bout time you got here dipshit." Geo said already there before his friend decked out in Gear.

"Oh, so look who came crawling back. I knew you couldn't resist." chuckled Yui.

"Dude I've been here for 5 months now."

"Wait, you showed up to this specific pokemon universe, got your team, and DIDN'T tell me while hoping I'd show up on this one in particular?"

"Eeyup."

Yui let out a deep breath before walking over and swung his knee up into Geo's groin.

"HA! Nice try, I'm wearing a super cup!"

"So is it the kind welded to your flesh or just extremely tight and awkward to remove?"

"Yes."

"Then I can do this." Yui made a small portal before dumping a jar of fire ants into it with Geo jumping.

"AHHHHHHH MY CROTCH!"

"There ya go, you're welcome." laughed Yui as Geo ran around while grabbing at his pants.

"I HATE YOU!"

"Well that's what you get for not telling me you were already doing this. As punishment, you will be watching me as I go get my own team ready."

*later*

The two of them were seen near a lake with Yui rolling his sleeves up.

"Time to go fishing, the old fashion way." he reached into the water and started feeling around. "Geo, you got any extra pokeballs on you?"

"Yeah why?"

"Because when I get one I'm gonna need to put it somewhere. What, do you think I'd just carry it around without any water?"

"Yes."

"Oh ha ha h-AHH!" he screamed before he went falling into the water.

"Hahahaha! Serves you right!"

The water was silent and slowly went still with Yui not popping back up.

"Dude?"

Silence.

"Yui?"

And cue said guy jumping out and screaming with a large Gyarados trying to bite him. "GEO! Pokeball! Now!"

"RIGHT HERE!"

Yui rushed to the land and caught the pokeball before turning towards the water type. "Get ready to be part of my team!"

The Gyarados roared out as Yui pulled his arm back and threw.

"Pokeball go!"

Only for the pokemon to dive down, right as a Lumineon happened to be jumping up from the water.

"Well shit." he muttered before the pokeball hit and opened before the Lumineon went inside as the ball fell into the water.

"Shit!" cursed Yui before jumping into the water.

"Oh boy." he muttered while Yui came out of the water a few seconds later holding the pokeball.

"I caught myself a Lumineon!"

"Booooo it has piss poor stats dude!"

"Oh don't blame me, I for one like it." he huffed swimming over. "It's a pokemon people tend to overlook. Even if it's not a big hitter, I think it looks elegant in its own right."

"How?"

"Ever seen how it glows while swimming?"

"And? Dude thats dumb, it only glows so it can eat stuff."

"And still looks pretty. Besides, it's way better than a Magikarp."

"Explain."

"It's pretty." he remarked bluntly. "Did you not just hear me?"

"Huh? Sorry I wasn't, listening I was thinking about Hellshake Yano."

"Well while you think about your imaginary friend, we're off! And the best way for me to get more pokemon is with the only way how."

"Through a series of 80's workout tapes?"

"No, that's for grinding silly. I mean with a montage!"

"BOP BOP!"

The next scenes were in freeze frame and showed the two encountering different pokemon.

The first showed one showed Yui eating a sundae while an Alakazam held Geo up using it's other spoon.

The second showed the two running from a Vespiquen and numerous Combee.

The third showed them holding a pot with a Roserade in it looking annoyed.

The fourth showed them tending to a baby Kangaskhan with its mother nearby.

The fifth one showing a Jynx chasing the two in an ice cave with hearts in its eyes.

"I've done it!" yelled Yui holding up his pokeballs. "I've assembled the strongest pokemon team ever!"

"Suuuure."

"Oh? You think you got better? Well then let's see them smart guy." dared Yui.

Geo smiled and threw out all six balls.

"Gay!" called a random guy walking by.

They all came out revealing an Aipom, a Gardevoir, a Lopunny, a Swinub, a Glaceon, and a Mimikyu.

"Wow, real original." remarked Yui sarcastically. "I've NEVER seen a trainer have both a Gardevoir AND Lopunny. Truly, an original combination."

"Shut up mr. I wanted a Lumineon."

"Hey! That was an accident, but one I don't mind." he smiled. "Now then, your team is….average at best, but mine takes the cake."

"Prove it."

"You saying what I think you're saying?"

"That's right battle!"

And cue the typical scene transition to battle with Yui in front and Geo in the background.

"Go Alakazam!"

"Go Swinub!"

The pokemon appeared with Alakazam raising an eyebrow and had to look down.

"Go Alakazam, use Psycho Cut!"

"Ala!" his spoon glowed before he swung and sent an arc of psychic energy at the ground type.

"Dodge and use Dig!"

Swinub burrowed under the ground with Yui smirking.

"You've already gone into a corner! Alakazam, move over and use Psybeam in the hole!"

"I don't think so, use Hat Trick Swinub!" 3 large top hats appeared and covered Swinub's hole and were shuffled around. "Ha if you fail to find Swinub his attack and defense get a buff!"

"Hey that's not a move! You made that up!"

"And yet it still worked."

"Fine! I'll just do this. Alakazam, use Shadow Ball on….the middle one!"

Alakazam did so and hit the hat, but Swinub wasn't under it.

"Swinub use Mud Bomb!"

"Quick jump back!" ordered Yui as Alakazam jumped back as Swinub popped up from one of the hats. "Clear target! Shadow Ball!"

"Dodge and use Range Rod!"

Swinub formed a large spear made of stone and sent it towards the psychic.

Alakazam braced himself and skidded back when it hit him.

"How did you make new moves? I thought that wasn't possible? I mean I suppose, they never really bothered explaining if you could or not."

"Because all of My Pokemon are from Gen 9!"

"I don't care if they're from Gen 18! My pokemon are gonna whoop their asses. Alakazam use Psychic!"

"Swinub use Shadow hammer!"

Swinub jumped and fliped in the air forming a large hammer of ghostly darkness and hit Alakazam with knocking it out.

"Oh yeah, one hit KO Ghost type move for the win!"

"Time out!" yelled Yui crossing his hands. "I can accept the new moveset, but how in Arceus' name can you use more than four moves?"

"In gen 9 they upped the Pokemon Move count, now your pokemon can use 8 moves instead of 4."

"Hold on, if that's the case, then I better level the playing field." he smirked with his hands glowing before snapping as his pokeballs glowed. "There, now they can use 8 moves too to even things out."

"What!? No fair HACKS I CALL HACKS!"

"You knew what this was when you DARED to challenge me! Go Vespiquen!"

"Fine then, Swinub up your defense with Ice Wall!"

Swinub slammed the ground and created an invisible barrier made of ice.

"As President Reagan said, tear down this wall! Vespiquen use Power Gem!"

"Ves!" she held her mandibles up before forming a glowing sphere and hurled it.

"Nice try, but Power gem is useless towards Ice Wall!"

"Oh yeah?" he smirked with the sphere exploding against the wall and kicking up a cloud. "Vespiquen go into the smoke and use Slash!"

"Oh…..well that's...really effective."

Vespiquen dove in and went towards Swinub before swinging her claws and landed a hit.

"Now use Gust in point blank range!"

"Not so fast, I activate my trap card reversal kick! It reverses your attack onto you and increases my life points by 55!"

"Wrong series!" yelled Yui flying over and drop kicking him.

"Swinub use Mud Bomb!"

Swinub fired the orb, but Vespiquen flew over it with a smug grin….wait can she smile?

"Haven't you remembered? Ground type attacks don't work on a flying type." laughed Yui.

"In gen 9 Mud Bomb is no longer a ground type move, it's now a bug and ground type move!"

"Ok now I call hack on that. There's no way they'd give moves TWO typings, they're not pokemon you silly goose."

"There's no way they'd make different versions of older pokemon either..OH WAIT YES THEY DID!"

"Oh yeah? Well you forgot one little bitty detail."

"Oh what's that? Gohan doesn't like fighting?"

"No, this! Vespiquen use Destiny Bond!"

The bug type glowed before a thin glowing line lashed out and connected with Swinub.

"Swinub use Unbound! It undos destiny bond and only wipes out the one who casted Destiny Bond!"

Vespiquen cried out with her whole body glowing before falling down...and crashed right on Swinub.

"Yes two for Two!"

"Oh that's it." Yui cracked his neck and returned Vespiquen. "I tried being nice, but now it's time to show you why I'M the true pokemon master. Go Jynx!"

"Ok bring it racist pokemon! Go Mimikyu!"

Both pokemon looked at each other with Yui giving a dark chuckle.

"This time I'll let the lady go first. After all Geo, your skin is looking extra shiny."

"...I don't get."

"He's implying you moisturize constantly!" called a random biker going by them.

"...oh…...HEY!"

"Ahahahaha! Oh man, too good!"

"Mimikyu use Smoke Whip!"

Mimikyu jumped up and created a whip made from fire and smoke and lashed it at Jynx.

"Jynx dodge it and use Blizzard!"

"Jynx!" she cried out before dodging to the side and held her hands out before a huge snow storm kicked up.

"Use Dark Screen!" a protective barrier of darkness formed around Mimikyu.

"Jynx use your new move, Super Strong Hairdo Bash!"

"Jynx!" she cried out before her hair gained a shine and she went charging before smashing it against the barrier before it cracked and hit Mimikyu.

"No Mimikyu, quickly use Dart Crush!" Mimikyu formed darts made of dark energy and threw them at Jynx.

"Use Protect!"

Jynx gained a barrier which made the darts bounce right off.

"Now rush him for this next one!" called Yui before Jynx took off running.

"Dodge and use Dank Memes!"

"SMOKE WEED EVERYDAY!" A large green leaf was fired and hit Jynx, confusing her.

"Well now I know what you've been doing while waiting."

"Shut up a You Face!"

Jynx reached Mimikyu and towered over the pokemon.

"Now Jynx, use Flash!"

"Jynx!" she cried out before pulling the top of her top down, causing Mimikyu to jump up and scream in fear and run away with Geo and his team also seeing this.

"WHY ARE YOU GUYS RUNNING!? YOU ALL SAW A MUK AND SNORLAX HAVE A TWERK OFF AND THAT SCARES YOU!?"

"Hahahahaha!" laughed Yui with Mimikyu hiding behind a tree. "I'd say that round goes to my beautiful Jynx. Enjoy the free show?"

"Bet you won't fuck her."

Yui chuckled with Jynx blushing. "Oh Geo Geo Geo, you fail to understand the meaning behind that. You make it sound like I'm NOT into that."

"That didn't answer my question."

"That was a statement, duh. But I will say this, I bet I CAN."

"Ok do it then."

"AFTER the battle, now call out your next pokemon, if any of them can even look at her."

"Hold on, why don't we call a tie and just terrorise the other trainers instead?'

"Mmmmm, sounds pretty fun, BUT!" he held a finger up. "You have to do one thing first."

"Oh and what's that?"

"You gots to….flirt with Jynx."

"Jynx you're the sexist Pokemon of gen1."

"Come on, is that all you got? Really make her feel it."

"...if you were my pokemon you'd be my partner from until the franchise comes to a screeching dead halt."

"Jynx Jynx." she blushed while winking while Yui burst out laughing.

"Ahahahaha! O-Oh man! M-My ribs!"

"Yeah yeah let's go before I crush your head and make a pizza."

"One small problem, you still need to get your pokemon out of the tree." Yui pointed where the pokemon were still hiding.

"..."

*later*

"Ok, so if we're gonna fuck around this place, we gotta do it right." spoke Yui as they walked down the road.

"Like?"

"Using a list." he remarked pulling out a small list. "We just follow this list and we'll be the most well known douchebags in the entire region. Speaking of which just which region are we in? Cause there is NO region where you can capture a wild Alakazam."

"Almia."

"Huh, makes sense to me." he shrugged. "Alright, according to the list, the first thing we do is….shut down police stations and make them strip joints."

"Alright get to it bud!"

"We need to find one first, and since you've been here longer, you'll be my living breathing GPS."

Geo rolled his eyes. "And why would I do that?"

"Because then if I get lost you'll be on your own, all alone, forced to talk to your pokemon like a nutjob and unable to have any real enjoyment besides trying to have fun like that one lonely guy at an arcade by pretending things are more fun than they really are."

"So like you?"

"Hey, I got a wife, daughter, and maid, all of whom I can fuck whenever I want. What's your excuse?"

"Fine fine follow me."

*later*

"Here we are, the Almia Police Station."

"Wow...disappointed. It literally looks the same as every other police station in the other regions."

"See?"

"Yes, I can see that, why are you acting like you made a point?" Yui raised an eyebrow.

"Cause I can that's why."

"Well while you work on your speech, I'll be thinking of a way to get the station to shut down."

"Than do so while I go the pokemon center."

"Why? We're supposed to be shutting down the police station, not the pokemon center."

"Yeah I know, but the Nurse Joy Owes me a favor and she can help us shut it all down."

"Oh, well while you go and do that, I'm gonna spray graffiti and tell them to go fuck themselves." Yui pulled out a spray can.

"Yeah yeah."

"Hey Officer Jenny! Fuck off!" yelled Yui running over and started spraying the sides.

"What's goimg on out here!?" yelled the officer running out. "What are you doing to my station?"

"I'm giving it a new color, whatcha gonna do about it?"

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do, go Growlithe!" she sent the fire type out which growled. "Use Ember!"

"Shit!" Yui ran around the side to avoid the attack and threw his own pokeball out. "Go Kangaskhan!"

Growlithe shot out a flurry of fire towards them. Kangaskhan though used her arms to block and charged before knocking Growlithe back.

"Use Double Team, Gangsta Style!" called Yui.

Kangaskhan picked Growlithe up before her small baby started punching at it over and over like a punching bag.

"Hey that's cheating!"

"No it's not. Her baby still counts as part of her, so it's still technically one on one."

"Yeah, but..USE FIRE FANG!"

He growled before biting on Kangaskhan who cried out before slapping him down.

"Go Yui, use rope!" called Yui before pulling out a rope, ran over, and started tying Officer Jenny up.

"Hey let me go!"

"Yeah no." he smirked as Kangaskhan tossed Growlithe to the side. "This was easier than I thought, who knew it was this simple to disable the entire police force of a region."

"You won't get away with this!" she glared.

"Oh yeah? You and what army?"

"Certainly not this one!" Geo called as he had a wagon full of Jenny's….and one Joy.

"Woah, where did you find all the Jenny's? Shouldn't they be out on patrol or something?"

"Nope remember that favor? It was the location of the Jenny household of this region!"

"Wait...so Nurse Joy here was willing to give up her friends? Over one favor? Do I even wanna know why?"

Nurse Joy blushed and just extended her hands outward.

"Ah, broken by boning, classic."

"I know, Biggus Dickus humongous."

"Joy I can't believe you!" frowned the Officer Jenny.

"I'm sorry Jenny it's just...he's so BIG!"

"Well Geo, now that the police are taken care of, it's time to get into the stripping business." spoke Yui.

"Wait what!?" The Jenny's screamed in shock.

"Yeah, what did you think we were gonna do with a bunch of empty police stations? They're gonna be this regions biggest spot for strippers and flapjacks, because who doesn't like scantily clad women with pancakes?"

"No, absolutely not!" they all said.

"Actually you all have no say in the matter because I talked with the Mayor of this region and according to her we're allowed to do this!"

"Geo? Did you and her…"

"What? No of course not...her daughters were there too."

"Ok, well since we can actually do this legally, that saves the trouble of a gun fight...with pokemon. Anyways ladies, it's time for your fitting." chuckled Yui evilly.

*8 Hours Later*

The police station had neon lights on it while looking more like a strip club.

"Perfect!"

"I know Geo." smiled Yui, both of them inside as all the Jenny's were in different outfits and either doing lap dances, pole dancings, or serving drinks.

"Dude check out the sign I put up."

"Where? We put up so many signs I think my head is spinning."

"That one by the bathrooms."

Said sign read "Fuck a Jenny 10 dollars per hour".

"Ten dollars? These girls are at least worth 20 per hour." Yui shook his head.

"That's why I put up the 2nd sign."

The 2nd sign read "Fuck 2 Jenny's 40 bucks per hour"

"Ok now that's better." nodded Yui while seeing some men walk out, a few pokemon even following them. "Might wanna put up another sign if they're gonna have their pokemon get involved, purely because people WILL pay to include kinky stuff like that and it'd be a lost chance not to."

"Way ahead of ya". Geo held up a sign that read "Fuck 12 jennys 450 bucks per hour extra 290 bucks if you want your pokemon to get involved".

"Good. Well, now that we've brought strippers to this region, we can move on to the next item."

*Later*

"Ok, so you're SURE this is the secret entrance to Team Rocket's HQ?"

"Positive, would I lie to you?"

"...you don't want me to answer that." Yui shook his head before the two entered into what looked like a normal looking gardening shop.

"Hello how may I help you?" the old man at the desk asked.

"Alright old man, here's the thing. You're gonna let us in or I'm gonna bring my pokemon out to either kick your ass or fuck it, your choice." spoke Yui.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the secret door to Team Rocket's HQ."

"KIYASH!" Geo yelled as he smashed a chair over the old man's head knocking him out.

"What the-GEO! We needed him to tell us!"

Geo rolled his eyes and walked over to a poster that was on the wall. He ripped it off and revealed a button underneath. "Duh!...pokemon 101 button behind the poster!" Geo pressed it and a secret door opened up revealing a set of stairs.

"I wanted to do it my way first. Ok, so if we're going in there, then I'm gonna show them the bad mix up of a deity like me in the pokemon world. Be warned, things might get freaky."

"Be my guest pal I'll stay here…..and rape the corpse."

"...that's fucked up man, that's fucked up."

"Says the guy who makes Eggman fuck half the male Sonic cast."

"If you start bringing that up I WILL involve you in one of them, don't doubt me on that."

"Suuuuuure ya will."

'Note to self, make chapter with Geo, Eggman, and possibly Snively.' thought Yui.

*later*

Both of them poked their heads in a room where numerous team rocket grunts were going about moving boxes or loading up trucks.

"ALRIGHT YOU WORTHLESS MOOKS KEEP LOADING THE STUFF BEFORE THE BOSS GETS MAD!" One grunt yelled.

"Alright Geo, you stay here, it's time for daddy to do his thing."

"Right, however I have a better idea…..LEEROY JENKINS!" Geo yelled as he ran out and drop kicked a grunt into the crates.

"AH! My balls!" he screamed with all the others turning and pulling pokeballs out.

"GO ZUBAT!, RATTATA,AND SPEEDBUMP GUY!" They all shouted as they threw out Zubats Rattatas and a Slowpoke

"Wow, these guys are low rank. Go Roserade!"

"Go Mimikyu!"

"Roserade use Petal Dance!"

"Mimikyu use Phantom Screech!"

The normal and poison types got hit with the petals and loud screech with one grunt rushing to a phone.

"Boss! We have intruders down here!"

"WHAT?! I'M COMING DOWN THERE AND YOU BETTER HOPE GIOVANNI DOESN'T HEAR ABOUT THIS!"

"Roserade! Use Attract now! Followed up by Mating Dance!"

"Mimikyu use Heart Song!"

Roserade sent out hearts with a wink which hit some of them before she started swaying her hips making their mouths open and rushed over, causing the group to turn into an orgy.

Mimikyu did the same thing, but towards the grunts pokemon.

"Hmm, not what I imagined, but still good." remarked Yui.

The duo heard footsteps rushing down the stairs as Domino appeared.

"Hey, what's going on here, and….why are you all fucking?!" She exclaimed with a blushing face.

"Yo D!"

"Oh it's YOU!"

"Wait, Geo? Please tell me you and her didn't rock the bed."

"If I did she wouldn't be holding a gun up to my head now would she?"

"What are YOU doing here!?"

"Well I wanted to make the pokemon fuck the trainers, but as you can see it didn't happen." idly remarked Yui. "Wait, is that...a GUN? In pokemon? My god, they actually did it!"

Domino gave a growl and aimed the gun at Yui.

"You can shoot me, but keep in mind, that might just turn me on."

She growled and pulled the trigger shooting him. His head reeled back, but slowly came back up making her eyes widen.

"Oh ho, seems like she's up for a threesome here Geo, and into some kinky foreplay."

"Nah you go ahead I don't stick my dick in Crazy, Insane maybe, but not crazy."

"Nah dude, I gotta watch myself, I'm a family man."

"Never stopped you before."

"Both of you shut up!" spoke Domino before bringing out a Rhydon. "Use Hyper Beam on them!"

"Mimikyu use Swap Spot."

He glowed with them and Domino suddenly swapping spots as Rhydon charged up.

"NO NO STOP RHYDON!" she cried out, only to get sent flying when the attack came and caused an explosion.

"Well done and done."

"We're not done yet, we still need to fuck Giovanni over."

"Dude I fucked his Persian one time."

"Ah, but did you fuck himself?"

"NO...his Persian is female dude, it's a dark shade of red. Male Persian's have a light shade of red in the gem." (true fact)

"I'm not talking about the boss' pokemon, I mean the boss himself, the head honcho."

"I know what you mean, still no dude."

"Well that's why you have me. Just keep in mind, I don't use lotion."

"Yeah yeah sure sure."

*Rocket HQ*

Yui and Geo strolled into the elevator and hit the button before it started going up and played that annoying elevator music.

"Ugh, hold on!" Geo pulled out a remote and pressed a button and the elevator started to play the digimon theme song.

"Heh, you call that music? Give me that." Yui took the remote before pressing a button before the DBZ GT theme song played. "Much better."

"Booooooo"

*DING!*

"That's our stop."

Yui poked his head out and saw grunts in the hall with pokemon out and moved back in. "Why don't you go ahead this time?"

"Sure thing...LEEROY JENKINS!"

"Kill them!"

"Gardevoir Use Sexy and I Know it!"

The psychic type struck a pose that looked hot which made most of them stop and drool.

"Lopunny use Baby Got Back!"

She turned and started shaking her rear making the pokemon drool.

"BOTH OF YOU USE BOW CHICKA WOW WOW!"

Both moved their legs apart while getting on top of each other, which caused the guys to rush to get their pants off.

"What are you idiots doing?! Keep your pants on!" yelled out one of the women.

"Mimikyu use Tentacle Hentai!"

And cue the two getting wrapped up in shadow tentacles which had the guys jumping on the two, leading to yet another orgy.

"Good job girls."

"I should pull my own weight and have Jynx join in."

"Do so."

"Go Jynx! Use Frenching!"

Jynx grabbed a nearby female grunt and held her mouth open.

"Hey! Don't you da-" She was than cut off by Jynx frenching her.

"Come on Geo, we can't let them fuck all day, we still got a douchebag's ass to kick and or fuck."

"Agreed."

Both of them ran past the grunts fucking and made it to a large door which Yui knocked on.

"Boring…"

"*EXPLODE!*

"SURPRISE MUTHAFUCKA!"

"...my way was better."

"WHAT IS THE MEANING THIS!?" yelled Giovanni standing up from his desk as the two walked in.

"Well the meaning is your door got blown the fuck up by my sidekick here, as for why? To get to you." remarked Yui.

Giovanni scowled before reaching for a pokeball, only to find them gone.

"If you're looking for the pokeballs, those would be currently stuffed in Jessie's pussy." laughed Yui. "We came here for one reason, and one reason only."

"To kick your ass..Right girl?" Geo said as Persian was in his arms.

She let out a nod making Giovanni scowl.

"You traitor!"

"Relax Giovanni, you'll still be around...as a janitor." laughed Yui.

*5 hours later*

"And that people, is why me and Geo are taking over, any questions?"

"Get your Jynx off me! She won't stop sucking my dick!"

"That means she likes you, keep it up Jynx!" Yui cheered.

"Jynx Jynx!"

*The next day*

"Well Geo, I'd say with us as the new bosses in charge, Team Rocket can actually be more dangerous."

"Yep big time."

"Ok, so for the next item on the list, to the daycare center!"

"Why?"

"To fuck with nature and make it possible for any pokemon to get knocked up by pokemon NOT in the same egg group."

"Oooooh...ok this time YOU handle it I'm gonna stay here."

"Why would you wanna stay out of it?"

"Cause I've done most of everything."

"So you don't wanna come even to see what happens?"

"Nope I'm staying here an banging Persian."

"Fine, but don't blame me if you get lonely."

"Whatever."

Yui snapped his fingers before vanishing and appeared in front of a daycare fence. "Alright, now which pokemon will be the first lucky winner?"

An Eevee poked its head from over the fence and gave a squeek.

"Aw, an adorable and innocent Eevee. How would you like to help uncle Yui?"

"Vee?"

Yui reached down and patted it's head before sharp ends appeared from his fingers. "Now this might sting, but it's like getting a rabies shot. When it kicks in, you're gonna be the first of your kind, in a way."

"Vee!" the eevee screamed in fear.

"Relax." Yui dug the sharp ends into the pokemon which squirmed before injecting a chemical into it.

"Vee!" it yelled squirming more before it started to calm down and laid down before Yui pulled the ends out.

"You might feel a bit drained, but in five minutes, you're gonna be going at it like Bunearies."

*5 mins later*

"So, how you feeling little guy?"

"Vee!"

"Good to hear. Hey, I think I spy a cute little Glameow over there, why don't you say hi?"

"Vee?" Eevee walked over to the Glameow napping. He nudged her with his leg while feeling excited.

"Glam?" she opened an eye at him with a frown.

"Vee!" he spoke before nuzzling her eagerly with his tail swishing with the cat pokemon confused, but started to smell something.

"Glam!" she spoke up feeling her body warm up and found herself on her back with the Eevee sporting a red hard on and his eyes looking lustful.

*Hours of banging later*

Glameow looked like a mess with Eevee resting on it's back while Yui clapped.

"Side effect of high libido, check. Now to find two pokemon NOT in the same egg group to really see if it works."

Eevee ran up to Yui and nuzzled his leg.

"So? Didn't I tell you it would feel good?"

"Vee!"

"Now then, it's time to give someone else the same thing. Any suggestions?"

"Vee!" he pointed towards a sleeping Ampharos.

"Good boy." Yui hopped the fence and walked over while raising his hand. "Time for your shots!"

The electric type woke up as he felt something poke him and cried out when he felt something being injected before seeing Yui.

"Morning sleeping beauty."

"Amph?" he let out confused.

"Hey, isn't that a Tyranitar?" asked Yui pointing over to the dark and ground type munching on some berries.

Amphorous gave a nod.

"Well I hope she, or he, is your type."

"Amph?"

*5 minutes later*

Yui was currently relaxing under a tree before seeing the Ampharos jump up and took off running towards the Tyranitar. "Go get 'em Elvis!" He cheered with a chuckle.

The large pokemon turned and got tackled by the electric type and growled. Until she smelt something

"Ampha~"

"Ty~"

(Later)

"Ah, beautiful." smiled Yui looking at the field as numerous pokemon were fucking, just as the caretaker came walking out and gasped.

"Arceus above! What happened?!"

"I just helped the pokemon think outside the box, now they're banging any pokemon that isn't already getting banged."

"Ummmm ok...but what about their trainers?"

"What? You want them to get involved? I always knew you daycare workers did this for something else. Well done."

"What!?"

"Not to worry, for all we know the trainers might get new hybrid pokemon, that makes them way more rare than shinies. You could actually charge them more just to get their regular pokemon back."

*The Next Day*

"What do you mean my Buneary was fucked by a Muk?!" A girl exclaimed in shock.

"How does a Draggington even fuck an Exeggcute?" One boy yelled.

"Where's Old Man Jenkins!?"

"Please everyone calm down!"

"Calm down? Calm down?! Look at my Wurmple!" one guy held up the bug type.

"What's wrong with it?"

"He acts like a douchebag!" he yelled with the bug type having sunglasses while sporting a hard on. "I want my money back!"

"I SAY WE BURN THE PLACE DOWN!"

That got all of the trainers to look at the lone one with shock.

"What?"

"Ted dude calm down everything's always fire with you."

"That is not true."

"LIES!"

Yui chuckled and walked out just as he saw Geo coming over.

"Yo dude."

"I did it, I made it possible for pokemon to knock up pokemon NOT in their egg group."

"Cool!"

"Which means if I inject your pokemon, they can join in on the fun."

"Nah they had enough fun with the Jennys and speaking of which I did everything on the list for ya….except the Ash thing."

"Wait, you nut punched a kid and fucked his mom afterwards?"

"Several yes."

"And you didn't show the viewers because?"

"Noodle incidents are fun."

"Well that leaves us with one last thing, and something that every pokemon fan has wanted."

"Ash's Dad?"

"Tch, course not, don't be silly. I mean him finally getting some ass."

"Right so we toss it Misty, May, Dawn, Iris...I guess Serena, Mallow, Lana, Lilli,e and Kiawe right?"

"Kiawe's a dude."

"Never stopped us before."

"This is true, but you forget one important thing."

"And that is?"

"Why settle for a single drone, when you could have the entire hive instead?"

"Elaborate."

"We get him fucking, but EVERYONE."

"Wait even Gary?"

"Everyone."

"What about Professor Oak?"

"EVERYONE."

"Sooooooooooooooo even one off characters like the samurai?"

"Yes! What part of everyone don't you get? When I say everyone, I literally mean everyone. I don't care if people complain, there's some desperate fangirl out there who WILL get off on it."

"...So…...does Oddish count as an everyone?"

"I will have him fuck YOU if you keep asking."

"...Pineapple."

"Look, let's just find him so we can get this thing started."

*Ash*

Said male was currently taking a high noon nap under a tree.

"YO WAKE UP MR NEVER AGE!"

"AHHH!" he jolted away with a scream.

"Yo Ash been awhile!'

"Oh Geo it's just you."

"Uh, hello? What about me?" asked Yui.

"Oh Ash this is Yui."

"The guy who brought booze." smiled Yui. "Say Ash, where are your pals at?"

"Pals?"

"Traveling companions, you know, the usual one guy and one girl you have with you all the time in a new region?"

"...OH YEAH!...I'm on my way home now, they're all in Pallet town."

"Perfect, me and Geo will come with."

"We will?"

"Of course, unless you wanna hurt Ash's feelings."

"...no."

"Then it's settled, let's go!"

*Ash's House*

"Mom? I'm home." Ash called out as geo pulled out a pink grenade and tossed it through the window.

"Hey! I was gonna drug them." frowned Yui.

"You always drug people so it was my turn."

Yui stuck his tongue out before the house got filled up with pink gas.

"In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

Soon loud moans were heard coming from inside

"Meh, I could have done better." Yui waved off. "I give it a five at best."

"Lame."

"Ah! Ah! Oh man, this ass is tight!"

"MY ASS!"

"SHUT UP BITCH YOU LOVE IT!"

*Elsewhere*

"Well, this has been pretty fun." remarked Yui.

"Oh yeah most Def."

"And hanging with my backup sidekick is a nice change of pace."

"Fuck you."

"Are you offering?" chuckled Yui. "After all, I DID say I don't use lotion."

"..."


	123. Chapter 123

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 123

A villain changes the genders to the whole class.

Series: Boku No Hero Academia

Author's note: Now let me make this clear, when it comes to this series, the names can sound like they can be either first or last. Yes, I'm well aware of how the japanese works with their names, but let's be honest, it's so much fun to call Tsuyu than Asui, and same with Midoriya being called Izuku. Point is, I don't wanna hear anyone complain about me using them the wrong way because quite frankly, as long as you know who they are, it shouldn't matter.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Aizawa was currently in the middle of lecturing Class 1-A with most of them taking notes with a few dozing off or ignoring it. "-And that is why if you wear a cape always make sure to be aware of your surroundings, there's a reason All Might's new costume doesn't have one."

Izuku jotted that down while already in the middle of making some tips to get around capes, or even methods for heroes to work using their quirks with something to substitute them while Iida was already in the middle of copying every word down, and Bakugo? He looked annoyed and bored at the same time.

"So remember, as the famous hero designer Edna Mode once said, 'NO CAPES!'" He turned to the class and held the chalk. "Any questions?"

"Why are we learning about capes, don't most of us not have them?" Groaned Jiro. "The only ones who wear them are Mineta and Aoyama."

"And it displaces my grace and beauty perfectly." Smiled the latter with sparkles around his face.

"You're learning so you can keep in mind for when you grow up. Some heroes go off to change their costumes because they want an 'upgrade' or want to be more 'in style' and some of them add on capes for tradition or flashy reasons. That's why with mine, it's plain, simple, and easy to use." He said as he looked at the class. "Alright, that should be all for this lesson, now stay here, I need to go get some juice."

They watched the depressing looking hero leave class before they started whispering.

"Does this mean I need to change my costume? But it took forever to come up with it." Groaned Mineta holding his head.

"Dude, your costume is literally an oversized diaper and a cheap yellow cape." Deadpanned Denki.

"Don't go judging others by their costume when yours looks like a deadbeat rockstar!" Yelled out the short male while pointing a shaking finger at his classmate. "That part is to protect me from any underhanded shots in battle, I'm keeping my precious treasure safe and sound!"

"I think you might want to get a refund on that 'precious treasure' Mineta." Said Mina as she rolled her eyes.

"Oi! Quit talking about shit like that, I'm trying to nap." Growled Bakugo before plopping his head back on his head.

"Hey Izuku, what do you think about capes?" Uraraka asked curiously as we cut to outside Yuuei where a figure grinned.

"Showtime~" They muttered walking to the school while outside the class Aizawa was getting a call on his phone.

"What is it?" He asked in boredom.

"Aizawa, our security cameras just picked up someone standing outside the gates, we think it might be a villain."

"We have an intruder?" He answered back, loud enough to where the class could hear it before he walked down the hall. "I'm on my way to check it out."

"What, someone got in the school?"

"For real? Not a news reporter this time?!" Mina asked in surprise.

"If it is then you'd be in luck." remarked Denki casually.

"Yeah, that mob last time wouldn't leave us alone, those guys were relentless!" She said as she shook her head.

"Ooh! Maybe it's a cute girl, like a fan of mine!" Spoke up Mineta with a smile and steam coming from his nose.

"Mineta, I don't think you have any fans." Said Momo with a frown.

"I say we stay on guard in case it's a villain." Spoke Kirishima making a fist with a grin. "We'll show off our manly teamwork if they come here."

"Right, sounds good, I wonder if we'll get a reward for stopping them?" Wondered Sero as he looked out the window. "Hey, I think I see someone outside!"

All of them moved over to the window and saw someone walking across the courtyard.

"Hey, who is that, is she the intruder?"

"Most likely." Spoke Tokoyami before they saw the person stop and look up at them before grinning.

"Targets spotted, time to party~!" She chuckled while it was shown she had a patchwork looking outfit with sharp claws on the ends of her gloves with steel toed boots with male and female symbol shaped goggles she put on before she took a stance and started running at the school.

"Hey, she's running this way, should we do something?" Izuku asked nervously. 'What Quirk does she have?'

"Damn straight we need to do something." spoke Bakugo before he put his foot on the windowsill and held his hands to the sides. "Oi you bitch! If you came to fight, I'll kick your ass!"

"Oh yeah? Well then come down here Blondie!" She laughed as looked up at him with a grin. 'Looks like there's a whole class full of victims up there, time to send them a present~'

"Kacchan, wait." spoke up Izuku.

"Fuck that! She came here on her own so she knew what she was getting into." he spoke before jumping out of the window and went towards her before using his quirk to propel himself down at her faster with a yell.

"Open wide fucker!" The woman laughed as she reached into her cleavage and pulled out what looked like a massive pink rocket launcher. "Fire in the hole!"

"Eh?!" his eyes widened when he got close enough and found her aim and hit him with a rocket that exploded and sent him flying up into the air, but covered in smoke dust with the impact not hurting as much as one would expect.

"One down more to go, and I know just where to send the next one~" She chuckled as she aimed for the open window the bomb quirk user and jumped from.

"Bakugo!" called out Iida before looking down and went wide eyed. "Everyone!"

"Quick! Get away from the window!" yelled Eijiro grabbing a desk.

"Fire in the hole!" She cried as she fired again, the projectile heading straight for the room and entering it right before Eijiro could block the window with the desk.

All of the students saw the rocket hit the ceiling before a pink gas exploded and filled the entire room.

"Quick, cover your mouths!" Momo called as she started to form gas masks.

All of them did so and grabbed a mask as soon as they could with Bakugo himself falling on the ground with a groan as the lady chuckled.

"And another one bites the dust~ Now then, who should I shoot next? But first..." She said as she turned to bakugo with a grin as she pulled out what looked like a hand grenade. "Catch."

The boy groaned and scowled at the lady before the grenade landed on his chest and opened his mouth. "SH-"

BOOM!

And got caught up in another explosion.

"Fuck!" He cried as he was surrounded in pink smoke. "You'll pay for this!"

"Don't worry, you'll be thanking me later~" She cackled as she began to run away, firing her bazooka randomly at the school, breaking several windows as pink gas billowed out. "Now I gotta go, so much to do so little time!"

"Hey! Get back here!" coughed Bakugou trying to get up and got more mad without feeling his body tingle or how his muscles were shrinking.

"Nope~ have fun with your new life!"

As she ran away, we go back to the classroom where the students coughed, well those who didn't get gas masks.

"I'm sorry I can't make anymore, I don't have the strength left." Groaned Momo she felt her body begin to tingle.

"It's ok, you did your best, we just have to get out of here." Shoji said as he picked her up, his body feeling weird.

"Come on, let's go." Mina who was wearing one of the gas masks.

All of them rushed to get out of the class with Aizawa running over using his scarf to cover his nose and mouth.

"What happened? I heard a loud explosion."

"Some crazy woman fired a rocket launcher which launched a gas canister into the classroom, Bakugo tried to fight ber before losing."

"Oh no, he's still outside!" Spoke Uraraka with worry. "We have to go make sure he's alright, especially when that woman might still be ready to do who knows what."

"You all stay inside and get away from the gas, I'll go get him." He said as he moved towards the blocked window. He pushed the table aside and looked around before spotting the boy and jumped out before using his scarf to grab the top of the school and swung down while the rest of the class opened windows to try and air the gas out faster.

"Ugh, I don't feel so well, I hope this stuff isn't poisonous." Groaned Kirishima.

"If it was there'd be some signs, like nausea or trouble breathing. "Tsuyu pointed out. "Although, I do feel a little tingly, but it's not painful or numbing."

"If you say so, you ok there Izuku?" Asked Kirishima as he looked at him to see him wearing one of the masks.

"Well I do feel a bit off, but I don't know what." He replied, although his voice sounded more higher and softer. "Huh, that's weird, maybe this gas is a form of helium?"

"Whatever it is I just want it gone!" Mineta said as he covered his face. "Oh! I know! Momo, try and make some fans, that'll get it all out in no time."

"I can't, I'm out of energy, I slept in and didn't eat breakfast, that's why I couldn't make enough gas masks." She replied while wiping at her forehead while Iida tugged at one of the windows, but it was stuck and he couldn't seem to get it open.

"Damn it, why are the windows stuck? We can't properly air out the room with just one!"

"Then just break it." Todoroki said with a deadpan.

"And destroy school property?! Unforgivable!"

"Let me try." Spoke up Ojiro walking over, but when he raised his tail to the lock, he noted it looked smaller and slimmer than usual. "Huh? That's not normal." He said as he saw it shrink a bit more to his shock.

"Hey, what's going on?" Questioned Sato who began to see his arms shrinking, which the other noticed while feeling their own bodies doing the same.

"Hey, what's going on, what is happening?!" Cried Uraraka as she saw her body beef up a bit as she began to grow a few inches.

"I feel weird." Groaned Tokoyami while his voice started to sound higher like Izuku.

"It's the gas, we have to get out of here!" Mineta cried in a high pitched voice as he raced towards the closed classroom door.

"No, if we open that the gas will go into the rest of the school!" Spoke Iida coughing while noting his hand was shrinking.

"I don't care, I don't want to die!" He cried as he reached the door and swung it open. "HELP!"

"AHHHHHHH!" Came a loud girl's voice followed by a huge explosion outside that made them turn and rush to the window. "MOTHERFUCKER! I'M GONNA END THAT FUCKING BITCH!"

"Who is that, is another student or villain out there?" Muttered Izuku as he started to shrink a few inches. "It kinda sounded like-"

"Bakugo!" Spoke Urakara looking out the window and saw more explosions occur. "Bakugo! Are you ok?!"

"FUCK NO I'M NOT, THAT BITCH IS GOING TO PAY!"

'Why does that sound like Mitsuki?' Thought Izuku as the smoke began to clear before all of Class 1-A's jaws dropped.

"Bakugo, calm down." Spoke Aizawa as the person making the explosions LOOKED like Bakugo, but had a more feminine face with slightly longer hair, and with the uniform looking a little bit bigger on her. The biggest difference, or rather two differences were the orbs on her chest that seemed to Rival Momo's in size.

"FUCK RELAXING! I'M LIVID!" She screamed while slamming her hands on the ground, making a big explosion pop up. "I'M A FUCKING CHICK!"

"Bakugo's a girl now?! Wait, is that going to happen to us?!" Denki called in shock from behind his gas mask.

"Kyaaa?!" Screamed Urakara who saw her hands looking more rough and firm with her chest shrinking along with her butt. "A-Am I becoming a guy?!" She cried as her voice deepened before his eyes widened. "D-Did I just grow a…"

"AHHH! MY TREASURE IS GONE!" Screamed Mineta with tears grabbing at his groin with his voice high pitched and felt his rear grow a little and his chest grow, but just barely with his hair growing down a little. "Bring it back!"

"Oh god, I feel it too!" Izuku cried as his chest and backside began to grow as his waist shrank, giving him an hourglass figure. His hair also seemed to grow curls and grow longer while anyone with a gas mask threw them down and saw their bodies shift genders.

"Whoa, this is weird!"

"Everything is different!"

"These skirts aren't helping, give me your pants Midoriya!"

"Eh?!" She blushed crimson red. "B-B-But I need them!"

"You can have my skirt, we're about the same size, but my clothes are too small now, please." Begged Momo as his chest rapidly shrank.

Izuku blushed and gulped while Mineta himself cried harder seeing the breasts vanish.

"The valleys of the gods are gone! Momo, Uraraka, Tsuyu, Mina, they're all gone!"

'He didn't mention me.' Thought Jiro with a frown. She had gained a bigger physique, somewhat like Kirishima, who had shrunken down to a petite frame like Tsuyu.

"Oh god! This is so embarrassing!" Came a male voice as Hagakure's uniform stretched out. "I can't be seen like this! It's too much for me!"

'We can't see you anyway.' Everyone thought with sweat drops.

"This...is an unexpected result." Muttered Tokoyami as her body shrank as her bird head changed a bit, becoming less menacing.

"I feel like my sister." Spoke Todoroki looking at her reflection in the window while her hair had grown out down to her shoulders. "I wonder if these changes will affect our quirks?"

"Bakugo, please calm down, I can't go after the villain until you go inside."

"FUCK THAT! I'm gonna tear that woman a new asshole for giving me tits!"

"God damn it, calm down you maniac." He growled as he activated his quirk. "Now get inside Bakugo before I have to drag you."

She glared at him while the sparks in her hands died down and looked away. "Fine."

"Good, now go, I have to stop her before anyone else is changed."

Bakugo stamped past Aizawa who turn and rushed to the gates while noting a tingly feeling in the back of his head. 'Did I get affected too? Is it like a disease?' He thought, not seeing the small pink particles clinging to Bakugo's clothes.

Inside, Class 1-A had all finished changing, much to many of their embarrassments.

"Ribbit. This is awkward." Remarked Tsuyu who was a little taller with his hair much shorter and up to his head, a slightly bigger build than before, and lack of breasts.

"Agreed." Said Shoji who was a bit shorter but still one of the tallest figures in the class with longer hair and medium sized breasts.

"I feel so wrong." Groaned Ashido with a more angular face, a little taller, no breasts or rear, and shivered while holding himself. "I want to go back, can we change back?"

"I don't know, I just hope they catch that villain." Whispered Koda as she looked at her smaller body, she had shrunk dramatically due to the change. She also seemed to have breasts that stuck out, but weren't too big.

"This is quite odd, but we must stay calm!" Called out Iida who was smaller with much longer hair, now looking more like a secretary with large breasts. "Even if our bodies have changed, it doesn't change who we are inside!"

"I don't think that counts down there." Remarked Sero with a more softer face and smaller smile while she was slimmer and looked herself over. "It feels like part of me vanished without warning."

"This is pretty weird though, what do we do now?" Sato wondered as she scratched her head as she looked down, she'd only shrunk a bit like Shoji but with a bigger butt and small breasts.

"We should do what Aizawa-sensei said and wait here." Spoke Ojiro with a thinner tail, but a bigger butt and slimmer body.

"Augh, we can't just wait, that if she comes back?" Groaned Kaminari who now had longer hair, a small stature with medium sized breasts.

"I for one still look fabulous." smiled Aoyama striking a pose with her chest looking medium with a matching rear and much longer hair.

"So… what do we do now?" Todoroki asked as the door slammed open and Bakugo marched in angrily.

"Kacchan, are you-"

"STUFF IT!" She yelled before noticing the changes and dropped her jaw open in disbelief. "What the fuck?!"

"So… at least Bakugo wasn't the only one to change, right?" Said Mineta as she stared at the explosion quirk user's new chest. She was torn between staring and also envy while looking at her own and made a fist.

"That girl must have used her quirk with the gas." Spoke up Momo with a frown. "Even with the gas masks everyone here changed."

"Maybe it works on skin contact." Spoke Tsuyu.

"That might make sense, and she might not be able to make a lot of gas at once so maybe that's why she had the rocket launcher, she stored it up ahead of time so she could use it at her leisure? Or maybe her quirk infuses the gas with any weapons?" Murmured Izuku as she began to mumble rapidly.

"No matter how you look at it we're stuck like this right now." spoke Kirishma giving her chest a brief rub and smiled. "Wow, so this is what breasts feel like."

"Hey, don't do that you perv!" Cried out Jiro with a frown.

"So….do you think this is permanent?" Asked Uraraka, making everyone freeze.

"If it is, we will need to do our best to adjust." Spoke Iida with Mineta crying out in horror.

"This can't be permanent! What's the point of seeing the holy land if you can't do anything?!" She cried as she grabbed her privates. "I need my precious jewels back!"

Tsuyu slapped her with his tongue and tapped his chin. "Even if we do have to adjust, you still shouldn't do that in front of everyone."

"And you shouldn't slap a lady!" She cried back as they all shook her head.

'You had it coming Mineta.'

"Let's try and stay calm. After all, Aizawa sensei is probably gonna get her in no time flat." spoke Shoji.

"Yeah, and seeing how she was able to turn us male and female, she will most likely be able to change us back." Said Izuku with a nod.

"She better, or I'm gonna blow her to pieces." Growled Bakugo clenching her hand. "I sound like my mom, fuck!"

"You do look a lot like her…" Said Izuku with a small nervous chuckle, making Bakugo glare at her.

"Are you getting a kick out of this Deku?"

"N-No, not at all Kacchan!" She cried as she backed up a bit.

"That's what I thought." She grumbled with a frown. "Now where the hell is Aizawa, shouldn't he have caught the bitch by now?"

"We need to let him do what he can. The important thing is we're all still in one piece." Spoke Tokoyama.

"Right, I just wonder how this will affect our quirks?" Wondered Momo as her hand glowed and she created a metal staff.

"It doesn't seem like they're gone or any different." Spoke Urakara making some pencils float.

"So I guess the change is just cosmetic, huh?" Said Iida as she looked over her engines.

"That's a relief, but what about my tail?" Asked Ojiro. "It's gotten smaller and probably lost some strength."

"And my balls got smaller!"

"Hmm, well they are physical mutation quirks so maybe they're more prone to change?"

"If we stay like this, this is gonna be pretty funny." Chuckled Sato looking herself over. "Guess that means we'll have to change clothes. Gonna feel weird to wear a skirt."

"Yeah, and these bras are a bit uncomfortable and unnecessary now." Groaned Tsuyu.

"I'm not wearing any." Spat Bakugo crossing her arms.

"Oh god why!" Screamed Mineta with tears while curling up in the corner. "It's horrible, horrible! I lose my treasure and now the only girls left use to be guys! WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN ME!?"

'I feel like telling her that she can now go into the girls bathroom and locker room with other girls is a bad idea.' thought Momo as he turned to Bakugo. "If you really want to go without a bra be our guest, but trust me, you'll want one after a few hours."

"Yes, we should all get some." Spoke Iida. "I've heard that a lack of a bra can lead to breasts slouching down over time."

"I'm not getting one! Besides, we'll change back before we have to worry about that shit." Said Kirishima with a frown.

That's when they heard the door to the class open and turned before screaming seeing a gloomy looking woman standing there.

"Um… Aizawa sensei?" Asked Mina, having a bad feeling. "Did you catch the villain?"

"Yes, the villain has been apprehended." She replied pulling on her scarf to show the woman tied up and looking dizzy.

"Great, now we can get back to fucking normal!" Yelled Bakugo with a dark grin. "But first, it's time for some payback!"

"Calm down Bakugo, it's not that simple." Spoke Aizawa while the woman snickered as she picked her up. "Are you going to tell them or do I have to?"

"No, no, I will, alright you brats, good news, you get to spend the rest of your lives like this!"

"...WHAT?!" Roared out Bakugo who had to get held back by several of the others when she looked livid. "Don't fuck with me bitch! Give me back my dick!"

"Never! Once I change someone my work is done, why would I bother learning how to change people back or want to?" She smirked while getting glares. "Seeing people try and adjust to a change like this when they're all so comfy with their natural genders is hilarious!"

"I'mma kill her!" Cried Bakugo as several more people had to hold her back. "I'mma kill this cocky bitch for giving me tits and a clam!"

"Bakugo calm down! If you kill her then she really can't change us back ever!"

"THEN I'M GONNA CUT OFF HER FEET!"

"Why my feet?!" She cried as she backed up a bit. 'This is a hero school, what is a psychopath doing here?!'

"Kacchan tends to get riled up." Sweatdropped Izuku.

"LEMME KILL HER!"

"I'm going to go take her to the principle, with any luck he'll manage to convince her to cooperate, in the meantime class is dismissed, please check in with Recovery Girl and then contact your families." Spoke Aizawa who dragged the villain away with Bakugo fuming and Mineta looking out the window with a distant look while wiping at her tears.

"The sky's beautiful, I guess it's just right." She opened the window and climbed on the windowsill. "Goodbye cruel world!" She cried as she tried to jump only for Sero to wrap her up in tape.

"Calm down you drama queen." She sighed tying the short girl up while Urakara groaned and covered his face.

"I can't imagine what my parents are gonna say."

"Oh god, mom is going to freak out!" Panicked Izuku. 'I really hope she doesn't faint when she sees me!'

"My parents and siblings are gonna be surprised, but they might be calm." Spoke Tsuyu.

"The old hag is never going to let me live this down!" Roared Bakugo in anger. "If she thinks I'm gonna start dressing like a girl, she can kiss my ass!"

"Just get out of here, I need to deal with the villain." Said Aizawa as the genderbent students began to empty the classroom.

"This is hilarious." Snickered the villain.

"You think this is funny? You just physically changed at least 20 minors and a teacher and who knows how many more people, broke into Yuuei just to attack the students and faculty, you are not getting out of this with just a slap on the wrist."

"Yeah, but think about the reactions alone? They'll be having my face plastered all over the internet."

"If you make it out of here that is." Aizanawa said darkly, making her pale. "You're not leaving until you fix me and my students, do I make myself clear?"

"Heh, then you're wasting your time. Hope you like living without your a sausage."

"Well, then it seems I'll have to get creative in persuading you." she said as she began to drag her out of the classroom. "Luckily Recovery Girl is here so I don't have to worry about your recovery time between persuasions."

"Wait, what are you gonna do to me?"

"Whatever I have to do to ensure everyone gets changed back to normal." she said as she gulped nervously.

(Later)

"Ugh, might as well get this over with." Muttered Bakugo as she and Izuku stepped off the train and made their way to their houses which were luckily on the same block.

"Relax Kacchan, other than some...changes, I'm sure we'll be alright if we don't give up."

"Who the fuck said that I was giving up? I was just thinking of the headache the old hag was going to give me when she sees." She shouted with a frown. "She'll be on it all night and it's gonna drive me up the wall."

"Well… at least we might only have to deal with it for awhile, I'm sure Aizawa-sensei can convince the villain to change us back, right?" Smiled Izuku only for Bakugo to frown at her with a raised eyebrow. "What, what's wrong Kacchan?"

"The only way that bitch is gonna listen is with a good ass kicking."

"Well, Aizawa-sensei can be a bit scary and she did look a bit annoyed about the change...maybe she will kick her ass?"

"Tch, yeah right." She scoffed before walking towards her house. "All I know is that if I get my hands on her she's a dead woman."

Izuku sighed before heading to her own house. 'Please don't let my mom freak out too bad.'

"Who the fuck are you and why do you look like me?!" Cried Mitsuki's loud voice as Izuku kept walking.

"Oi old hag! It's me your son!" Called Bakugo with a tick. "A shitty villain attacked the school with a weird quirk."

"I call bull on that!"

"Oh yeah? Then here's proof!" She yelled before an explosion shook the house.

"I told you no explosions inside you shit hea- Bakugo?! How the fuck did you become a carbon copy of me?!"

"I just told you old hag!"

"Shut up, this is crazy! Goddamn, we better tell your father before he hits on you on accident."

'Well at least that went well.' Thought Izuku before using her key to open the door and poked her head in. "Mom? I'm home."

"Izuku? Welcome home, are you feeling ok, your voice sounds a bit...high.." Said the matriarch of the Midoriya family as she stepped out of the kitchen only to freeze.

"Mom, I know this is weird, but I can explain." She said slowly. "A villain attacked the school with some kind of gas quirk and well, everyone changed gender." She said nervously.

"You...You...My son's become a girl!"

"Um… surprise?" She said before her mother fainted. "Ah! Mom, stay with me!"

(Later)

"No...no more, please!"

"Not yet, we're not even close to being done." Aizawa said as she cracked her knuckles. "That is unless you're ready to change my students and me back?"

"Never!" She spat while tied to a chair. "If they're wanting to be heroes, then worrying about their image shouldn't matter, now should it?"

"Then it's time for round five." She said as the villain groaned.

"I'm not going to change them back, how many times do I have to tell you?"

"Until you have a change of heart, those are my students you messed with, and as their teacher it's my job to help fix this." She said as she she cracked her knuckles. "If you'd rather I could sick Midnight on you, she's been looking for someone to try her new bondage techniques with."

"Ha! Do your worse, I happen to like that stuff." She stuck her tongue out.

"Hmmm, perhaps I should go about this a different way, I wonder if I could get Cementos to stick you in a cement block for three days and leave you in a dark room?" She muttered as the villainess glared at him.

"Hey, you do anything to torture me I'll blab to the press!"

"Then I'll just have to get rid of you permanently after you change us back." She remarked while giving a small grin, which made the villainess pale.

"Y-You wouldn't actually do that, r-right? You're a hero!"

"Well, it is unfortunate we never got that villains name, that they escaped before we could contain them, huh?" She said as the villainess began to struggle in her chair. "I'm sure they'll find her, provided we don't happen to forget what she looked like either. Otherwise no one would be sure just what happened to her." She said as she began to grin at the villainess. "It's too bad she was smart enough to erase all the security footage ahead of time so all we have to go off is memory, and you know how unreliable that is, right?"

"Y-You're bluffing, you have to be!" She cried, sounding more like she was trying to convince herself than Aizawa.

"Do I look like I am?" She asked, giving her a completely serious look.

"Augh! Ok, ok! I'll talk, I'll talk!" She spoke up quickly.

"Good, glad we could come to an agreement." She said with a grin. "Now then, how are you going to change us back?"

"Well...the thing is...my quirk is temporary, so it WILL wear off…"

"I'm sensing a but, how long does it last?" Asked Aizawa with a frown. 'All this trouble for something that will eventually go away?'

"It varies. You see it's based on how much of a pervert a person is. The bigger they are, the longer they stay, but it's not permanent. The longest I've known it to stay was….about 2 months, but that's only because the man I changed was the biggest sleazeball around the town. He didn't even care if a girl sucked him off in public, but he wound up turning back to normal."

"Interesting, so how soon does one turn back if they're not a pervert?"

"Well, once when I was young I got permission to try in on a baby and it only lasted for around a day and a half, so if you have any really innocent kids in your class they should be turning back soon." She said right as Aizawa's phone began to ring.

"One second." she said as she answered it. "Hello?"

"Aizawa-sensei, I just turned back!" Midoriya's voice called over the phone, sounding like his regular voice.

"Well that actually makes sense." Remarked the teacher bluntly. "That's good to hear, especially since I just found the quirk effects based on a person's lust, so the more of a pervert you are, the longer you stay changed."

"Wow, that's amazing! How long does it normally last, what's the longest time it's held effect, does the gas work off touch or inhalatio-" He started before the teacher hung up.

"Well then I guess it's just a matter of waiting, and finding out which of my students last the longest, but I already have a guess who." She sad as a certain grape head appeared in her mind.

"Cool...so can you untie me now?"

"No, you're going to be locked up."

"Aw, you're no fun!" She pouted with a frown.

(Later)

"-And in conclusion you should all turn back to normal eventually, in fact some of you already have." Aizanawa said, now back to his normal self as well.

That got the class to sighing with some of the guys and most of the girls all back to normal, Momo and Mina being the girls not changed.

"Wow Momo, I didn't know you were a pervert." Said Tsuyu, making the man groan.

"It's not like that, I just….like to do research from time to time." He said with a large blush.

"WHY THE HELL AM I STILL A GIRL IF DEKU IS BACK TO NORMAL?!" Yelled Bakugo looking like she was gonna pop a blood vessel.

"I-I don't have any control over it Kacchan, maybe it'll happen any day now?"

"Wow, who knew you were secretly like Mineta." Chuckled Ojiro before Bakugo roared and held her hands out.

"YOU'RE DEAD FOR SAYING THAT!"

"Bakugo, sit down. Also, I've talked to the principle and things will be continuing normally, also he still expects the dress code to be followed, regardless of who you are right now."

"But look at me! I look stupid!" She yelled while pointing to the skirt.

"Regardless if we don't respect the dress code other students will ask why you get an exception and soon we'll be dealing with school wide protest, this is the easier option." He remarked calmly while Mineta herself actually seemed back to normal, which confused Todoroki.

"Mineta….are you ok? You seem less...suicidal?"

"Oh I'm peachy." She smiled with sparkles. "Yesterday it was hard to swallow, but that's when I realized this is a blessing in disguise."

"And that is?" She asked, already dreading the answer.

"As long as I'm a girl, I can indulge in the true glory!" She cheered with a little drool before promptly getting slapped by Tsuyu's tongue.

"Not with that attitude." She ribbited as Aizawa shook his head.

"So in short, suck it up until you're back to normal."

"GAH!" Roared Bakugo while causing her desk to explode in anger. "This is utter bullshit, am I just supposed to stay a chick indefinitely?! This is unfair!"

"You were attacked by a villain, they don't play fair." Remarked the hero bluntly and turned to the board. 'Hopefully she changes soon, I don't need new holes in the classroom.'


	124. Chapter 124

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 124

The son of a mob leader is bullied and his mom takes care of it.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Have fun at school today honey, see you later!" Waved a brown haired woman in a business uniform and blouse, aged 30, to her son who had scraggly brown hair and wore a yellow rain jacket since it was showering outside and seemed to be 12.

"Bye mommy." He called as the minivan she dropped him off in began to drive away. He frowned as it went out of sight. 'Great, another day of school and dealing with Jaden's gang.' He turned and gripped his backpack tightly before walking towards the school. 'Just keep your head down and you might not have to deal with them today... I hope.'

When he got inside he made his way to his locker with the kids in the hall either not noticing him or moved away quickly. He ignored them as he kept walking before a figure stepped forward and blocked his path.

"Well well well, look who decided to finally show up boys?"

"Wimpy little William, the crybaby!"

The boy looked up and saw a blond boy with a leather jacket while behind him were several other boys making William back up. "Uh, h-hey there Jaden."

"What, you got tired of 'being sick' and decided to finally take your beatings like a man?"

"Seems like he was wanting to hide under his bed at home and cry like a little baby." Chuckled another as William looked down nervously.

"I-I was really sick, I had the flu." He said as he gulped. "N-Now excuse me, I have to go to class."

"Now now, no need to rush." Smirked Jaden putting an arm around William's shoulders. "If you're really feeling better, we need to make sure you don't get it again. Let's go get you plenty of fluids." He said as he began to lead him to the boys bathroom.

"N-No need, I already had some water before school, really!" He cried out while trying to run away, but the other kids grabbing him and picked him up before they entered. "I even took extra cold medicine, I'm as healthy as a horse!"

"Now what kind of friend would I be if I didn't help you get a bit more?" Chuckled Jaden as William was led towards an empty stall. The door was kicked open before the boys lifted him up upside down. "You can thank us later."

"No no no no!" He screamed before his head was dunked in and flailed around when they started flushing the water.

"Make sure to drink up wimpy William!"

"Aren't we such great friends for getting you something to drink?"

'This day already sucks.' He thought while we cut over to his mom who arrived back home.

'Ah, home sweet home, now it's time to get to work.' She thought as she stepped out and headed towards the front door. She opened it and walked in before locking the door behind her and made her way down the basement stairs where muffled sounds could be heard. When she reached the bottom there was a man tied to a chair under a single light with several other people standing next to him.

"Boss, welcome home." Greeted one man who was dressed in a suit and tie, similar to most of the people as the woman looked at the man with a cold look who let out a muffled sound behind his gag.

"Gabe, cigar." She spoke snapping her fingers.

"Yes Ma'am." Said a similarly dressed man as he quickly offered her a cuban cigar and a lighter.

The woman took both, lit the cigar, and took a deep puff while sighing in relief. "God I love that. Alright, let's get to work. One of you tell me what this little shit did."

"This is Alejandro, he works for the southwest gang, we caught him trying to sneak in earlier today with rope and a medium sized sack, we think he was trying to kidnap William to use as a bargaining chip."

The woman scowled and held the cigar with her teeth as the man tried shaking his head before she walked over and gave a loud back hand to his cheek before giving him another slap and promptly raised her foot up, which came down on his balls. "You piece of human shit, did you think you could come here, to my house, try to steal MY baby boy and get away with it?!"

"MMMMM!" He let out in pain as she dug her heel into the spot making him squirm and tug at the ropes.

"Just for that, I'm going to make sure you stay awake when you lose these balls." She glared before removing her foot as one of the women rolled a table over with numerous surgical tools. "Every time I do that, they pass out or die because I got caught up in the moment. Brandon, get the medicine, I want him to be nice and awake while we gut him like a fish."

"Yes ma'am, also, might I suggest we record this session and send tapes to all the gangs so none try this shit again?"

"Yes, make sure it's high definition, I want them to see every bit of blood so they never forget."

"Yes ma'am." The man said in a vicious grin as he wheeled over a video camera and a plate full of syringes with multiple liquids in them.

The man screamed and struggled harder before one of the man slapped him.

"Don't even try begging, you just pushed the boss the wrong way."

"And don't go trying to get any mercy from us either, no one messes with William."

The man screamed and saw the man near the needles move over with a syringe and rolled up his arm.

"Relax, we don't need to disinfect the wound, that'd take some of the fun away."

"Now smile for the camera~" Chuckled one man as the needle went in right as the doorbell rang.

"Damn it, go see who it is." The mother ordered one of the women. "If it's a salesman tell him to piss off."

"Yes ma'am." Said the woman as she headed up the stairs.

"Now then, you just stay quiet until she comes back, it seems you get to live for a bit longer." Muttered the mom as the woman made her way to the front door.

"All right, who the hell are y- William?" Cried the woman in surprise as she opened the door to see the young boy wet and sniffling with a police officer next to him.

"Excuse me ma'am, but are you this boy's mother?"

"Well no, but I am one of his aunts. What happened?" She asked in concern.

"This boy was found trying to run away from school after allegedly bullying one of the children, he's been suspended and I was called to bring him home."

"William, is this true?"

"Well...kinda, but I wasn't bullying them!" He protested.

"Son, don't lie, the principle herself said you were the one who instigated the incident and tried to ditch class and run away."

"Because I didn't wanna get bullied anymore!" He cried as he quickly covered his mouth. 'Oops.'

"Officer, I think this is something his mother should hear. She's inside right now, thank you for bringing him safely."

"Just doing my job ma'am, have a nice day." He said with a nod as he began to walk away.

"William, come inside." The woman grabbed his hand and pulled him in before closing the door and crouched down. "You go and wait in the kitchen while I go get your mom."

"Yes auntie Mabel." He said as with a sigh as he began to walk towards said kitchen as she frowned.

'The boss is going to go full mama bear when she hears this.' She thought before moving to the basement door and went inside quickly while closing the door to muffle the sounds the man made as his pants were torn and the woman in charge herself was smiling while holding a scalpel up.

"Now then, shall we work on the left or right one? What do you think Alejandro?"

"Um, boss? I think you might want to wait on this, we have a bigger issue to deal with."

"Mabel, what is it?" She frowned.

"Well a cop came by and-"

"Cops?!" Spoke some of the men while reaching for their guns.

"Easy there! I mean just one, and he wasn't here for us. He came here with William."

"WHAT?! He should be in school, why did the cop have him, tell me everything!" Cried the mother as she dropped the scalpel.

"Well, according to him William got suspended for bullying and trying to ditch class and leave school." She said as the mother frowned as Mabel gulped nervously.

"There must be a mistake, my son isn't the kind to bully others."

"Yeah, kid's as harmless as they get." Muttered one guy.

"Right, and that brings me to the next bit of news, when the cop said this William interrupted him and said that he did those things because he didn't want to be bullied anymore."

"Anymore?" The mother narrowed her eyes with the rest of them feeling her voice give them shivers as she took a long puff of her cigar and blew the smoke out at Alejandro who coughed through the gag. "You mean to tell me, my sweet dear boy, has been getting bullied before this? Where is he?"

"I told him to go wait in the kitchen while I went to get you, also he looked a bit wet and since it hasn't rained for a week there might be something to the whole bullying thing."

"Joseph! Breath mints, I don't want William smelling any tobacco in my breath." She said as she flicked the cigar at Alejandro, burning his face with the lit end.

"Mmmm!" He let out while another man handed her some breath mints before she popped them in her mouth while taking a deep breath.

"You all keep an eye on our guest and make sure he doesn't make a sound. Mabel, come with me."

"Yes boss." She said with a nod as they began to make their way upstairs.

William himself sniffled and wiped at his nose before seeing his mom and aunt come from the basement before his mom rushed over. "Hey mom, I'm-"

"William! Are you ok, what happened, tell me everything!" She cried as she rushed towards her son and pulled him into a hug.

He groaned from the grip while Mabel sat down before sighing as his mom let up a little. "Well...it was just a misunderstanding. I mean, I landed in a pond, started feeling a little sick, and tried coming home since I figured it'd be better than staying at school."

"William, don't lie to me, your aunt told me that a police officer dropped you off and said you tried to bully someone? Now I don't believe that so do you want to tell me what really happened?" She asked as she raised an eye.

He looked away and gulped. "Well...not really."

"William, you need to tell me what happened. I want to know if this is the first, or if it's happened before."

"I...I can't say anything, nothing happened, really." He said with a sniffle. "B-Besides, snitches get stitches, right?"

"Where did you hear that?"

"Well aunt Mabel mentioned it one time." He remarked, making the woman gulp as his mom looked at her.

"When was this?"

"It was when you had the family over to watch that court show that had the bad guy telling about the bad guy group he was part of." He said as she sighed. "She tried to whisper it to uncle Leon, but I heard it."

"I'll worry about that later, but let me tell you this William, you're not snitching if you tell me something very important. If it involves you then I want to know what it is."

"Will you get mad? I tried to tell the principal once, but she just got mad…" He said as he looked down nervously.

"No honey, I won't get mad, I promise."

"O-Ok… I do get bullied, there's this mean kid and his friends named Jaden who doesn't like me." He said as his eyes began to water. "T-They call me wimpy William a-and they give me swirlies and t-they, they make me do all the homework and copy my answers on the test and...and…" He trailed off as he began to cry and hiccup.

His mother gripped the table edge tightly making Mabel nervous before she moved over and hugged him. "How long has this been happening?"

"S-Since school started, I tried to tell Mrs. Hennison, but she just got mad and said if I told anyone what he was doing she would hold me back!"

Hearing that made his mother scowl, which he couldn't see, with Mabel feeling pity for the woman.

"T-That's why I didn't tell you, I couldn't! I didn't wanna get held back!"

"Shhh, shhhh, it's ok William, you won't get held back, I promise, do you know why she didn't want you to tell anyone?" His mother asked, trying to calm him down and restrain herself. 'This woman is dead meat!'

"I-I saw a picture on her desk with her and Jaden in the same photo, I-I think she's his mommy."

'I see now, so her little shit stain of a son can get away with anything he wants all because she's in charge huh? Well she's never dealt with me, until now.' She thought before rubbing her son's back. "It'll be ok William, why don't you go up to your room and let aunt Mabel get you all dried up? You just got over a cold and I don't want you catching it again."

"Ok, I will mommy… are you mad at me? I can't go to school for the rest of the week…"

"Well I will admit I'm a bit miffed you were hiding this from me, but I can understand why you did. You were scared and didn't want things to be worst, but right now you let me worry about this alright? I'll fix things up."

"Ok… I love you mommy." He said as he hugged her, making her smile and hug him back.

"I love you too William, I always will." She said as she patted his back. "Now go get yourself cleaned up, I'm going to make you pigs in a blanket tonight, ok?"

"Ok mommy." He nodded before getting up as he and his aunt went to his room while his mother kept a straight smile before they left and gained a cold and murderous scowl while gripping the edge of the table so hard it was starting to bend.

'That utter bitch! How dare she treat my son like this, I'll have her head! I swear when I get my hands on her...shit, I need to calm down, I can't attack her personally, I'm too connected, if she disappears they'll look into family ties and realize her sons been picking on mine, that might lead them back to me.' She thought as she began to head to the basement. 'I need someone not connect to me, a hitman? No, most of the scum in this city will either talk, belong to rival gangs or are my people, I need someone who they won't think of...someone I was already about to kill who knows how to kidnap people.'

When she got to the bottom she saw Alejandro screaming into the gag while one of the guys dug a knife across his shoulder. "Hey, did I fucking say torture him while I was gone? I said keep him quiet!"

"Sorry boss, but he tried to bang against the pipe when we weren't looking. We figured giving him a fresh cut would do the-" The man was cut off when seeing the boss pull out a gun aimed at his head making him shut up.

"I don't fucking care about excuses, and there are twelve of you here, just follow orders. As it so happens I fucking need him now and I need him at his best, preferable without a flesh wound that could bleed and leave evidence."

"Need him? What for?" Asked one of the woman as the man put his knife away and started cleaning the blood.

"It just so happens the bitch principle of William's school has been forcing him to keep quiet about her shithead of a son bullying him, and I need someone who isn't affiliated with us to do the job." She remarked while looking at Alejandro while her people paled hearing that. The bullying part, because if there is one thing their boss made clear, you fuck with her son, you wouldn't last for more than a day. "So, get him cleaned up and get him ready, he has a job to do and a plane to africa to catch, it seems he gets to keep on living." She said as Alejandro looked relieved.

"But boss, can't we just take care of the bitch?" Asked one man. "I mean we all care for the kid and wouldn't mind turning that bitch inside out for messing with your boy."

"As much as I'd love to have one of you do it or better yet me, no. We need this to not be easily connected to us at all, to the cops all this will look like is a deranged murderer who just so happened to choose their house before fleeing the country, capish?"

Her group silently agreed before she walked over and looked Alejandro in the eye.

"Listen to me and do this right, and I'll make sure you're given a rather large bonus for a job well done, but if I hear or suspect you double crossing us? The things I do to you will make Al Capone cry like a baby, do I make myself clear?" She said as he nodded vigorously. "Good, now I'm going to untie you, but you have to stay down here until tonight, we need to get all the info we can and little William is still awake."

He nodded as he began to get untied and gasped when the gag was removed and sighed in relief. "Does this mean I can keep my balls?"

"I'll do one better, if you make it to Africa without any problems, I'll let you fuck my sister."

"Alright, also, I'm assuming you want this to be drawn out and long? And special things you want me to do to them?"

"Yes I want it drawn out, and I'll even be there to watch it all so to say." She smirked as the camera panned away and she began explaining it all.

(Later)

"Aw mom, do I really have to do this extra work?" Groaned Jaden from a large dining room table.

"Yes, you got caught and almost exposed us, what if that brat had blabbed, the school board might have looked into it and found out I've been siphoning off money from the art department." Frowned his mom at the other end. "You need to be more careful when you and your friends go off and mess around."

"It's not my fault, one of the idiots slipped on some water and lost their grip on him." Muttered the boy with a frown.

"Regardless, you need to work on that or else our easy going lifestyle is gone." Said the mother with a frown. "You especially need to learn it before you move on to highschool, I won't be there to cover your mistakes."

"I know, you keep saying that." He grumbled annoyed.

"I know, now hurry up and finish your work." She said before something sharp struck her in the neck. "What th-" She said as she reached for her neck and pulled out what looked like a tranquilizer dart before she began to feel sleepy.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Asked Jaden seeing his mom sway side to side before she fell off her chair and onto the floor. "Mom!"

"Calm down kid, she ain't dead...yet." Said a man's voice behind him before something hit him on the head and he blacked out.

(Later)

The principal groaned as she began to slowly feel her mind come to. "Ugh...what happened, where am I?" She groaned as she tried to stand up only to realized she was tied to a chair. She looked down and tried to tug against them, but she could hardly move. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Ah, you're awake, I didn't know when you would wake up." Called a man as she began to shiver a bit. "Man, you are a lot heavier than you look, it took me a bit longer to get you to my truck than expected."

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

"Now where's the fun in that, I just finished tying up your son and setting up the cameras, do you know how long of an extension cord I needed to get to the slaughtering room?" The voice called as she paled. "Yeah, slaughtering room, you're both in my side business, it's amazing how easy it is to cover up murders here, just slaughter a pig and no one can trace me, plus the walls are all soundproofed, it's perfect!"

"What do you want from us, money? I have money!"

"Sorry sweetie, but I got a better deal going for me to get the job done." He said before pausing as she looked around desperately in the dark. "However… I might be persuaded to let you go if you let me kill your son."

"W-What?"

"You heard me lady, if you want me to let you go, then you just gotta let me kill your son instead."

"A-Alright, you can kill the little shit, he doesn't listen to my lessons anyway, just don't kill me!"

"Good, but too bad that was a lie." Said the voice as the lights turned on to see her face to face with Jaden who was tied to a chair across from her and gagged with tears in his eyes.

"J-Jaden?"

"Yup, he's still alive, 'course right now you just hurt him way worse than I ever could." Chuckled Alejandro. "And good for you, I got the whole thing on camera, so now a question for Jaden, what should we do with your mother?" He asked as he walked over and janked the gag out.

"Mom… you were going to let him kill me?"

"No, no it's not true Jaden, I..I was just…"

"Going to sell out your son you could go on living? Yes, yes you were." Said the man as he began to untie Jaden. "What a cruel, evil thing to do, don't you agree Jaden?"

The boy sniffled and clenched his hands and glared at his mom with hate. "You were! You were gonna let him kill me!"

"Yes, but let me offer you something Jaden, I'd rather not kill a kid, so tell you what, you kill your mom and we'll call it good, alright?" Smiled the man catching both mother and son off guard. "So what do you say, I'll give you a knife, you take a few stabs and then you can walk away, ok?"

"J-Jaden, honey, you wouldn't do that, would you?"

"I dunno, you did just try to get him killed so you could live, didn't you?" Idly remarked Alejandro before hearing a phone go off and chuckled. "Oosp, that's me, I'll let you decide while I take this." He said as he walked to the corner of the room and pulled out a gun. "Also, if you think of escaping I'll shoot you both, and if you want to do the deed there's a knife under your chair."

Both felt fear hearing that as Alejandro answered.

"Hello?"

"It's me, I just wanted to see how things went so far."

"So far so good, I tricked the mom into admitting she would kill the kid if I let her go when he was right in front of her, got the whole thing on tape. I also just untied the kid and gave him a knife so he can kill her in exchange for his freedom."

"Good, let me talk to her before she dies though."

"Sure thing, one se- oh damn, the kid looks like he's about to stab her, should I wait and let you talk to her as she bleeds out?"

"That works even better." She said as Jaden clutched the knife and began to tremble.

"Jaden honey, put down the knife."

"You were going to let him kill me… I don't want to die mom… I have to do it." He spoke with tears while moving towards her with his hands shaking.

"Jaden no, no!" His mother cried as he screamed out and plunged the knife into her stomach.

"Damn, kid just stabbed her in the stomach, she's not going to die fast."

"Move the phone near her head now."

"You got it ma'am." He said as he pushed the crying Jaden aside. "You have a call."

The woman groaned and coughed while feeling intense pain as the phone was held near her. "W-What? W-Who-"

"Hello there bitch." Came a lady's voice. "I do so hope you don't black out right now, it'd be such a lost chance, for me that is."

"W-W-Who are you? W-Why is this happeni-ack!" She cried as she coughed up a bit of blood.

"I'm the mother of the innocent boy you and your shitstain of a son have hurt." Came the cold reply making the woman's eyes widen. "Did you really think I wouldn't find out? That I'd just let you two get off scot free after hurting my sweet sweet William? Well guess what bitch? You thought wrong."

"W-William? That's what this is about?" She groaned as her vision began to grow dark.

"Damn straight. As a mother, when my child is hurt in any way, I'll do whatever it takes to make him feel safe. I use to be a professional doctor before I changed jobs, and if I was there, I would have done what Jack the Ripper did and cut out your uterus for letting your own child hurt him. It's a shame I couldn't be there in person, but I needed to make sure my bases were covered." Her voice called before she began to chuckle. "Do you know what I don't regret though? You drove your son to kill you, his life is over, they'll pin this murder on him, or at the very least they'll put him in foster care, always knowing that he killed his own mother, isn't that just poetic justice?"

"Y-You...bitch…"

"Aw, sticks and stones cunt, but look on the bright side. It's not like they won't find out about that little scam you pulled by syphoning money from the art classes, oh wait! They will if it happens to 'slip out' from some documents you forgot to hide properly. Then people will know what you're really like and your name will go through the mud. Ah, you can't see me, but I'm enjoying some brandy while listening to the last breathes you'll be making, say hi to the Devil for me."

"You…." She tried to say before she lost consciousness.

'Seems she passed out, oh well, I'll just tell the kid she's dead and kill her when he's gone, dumb kid will never know.' Thought the man pulling the phone away. "She's done for."

"S-She's dead?"

"Yep, and you killed her, good work kid, now get out of here." Chuckled the man as he opened the door to the room. "A deals a deal I suppose. And hey, if you ever want to kill again just look me up in Columbia, ok?" 'And there's a fake country for the police to look for me in, now just to get the kid out of here.'

Jaden looked at the man in fear before he took off running through the door while crying.

"Alright, kids gone, now to just slit her throat, drop off the camera and footage in a random locker for the boss to pick up at her leisure and then get the fuck out of here." He muttered pulling out a knife and moved over to the woman. "Alright, night night bitch."

(Later)

"And for the story of the night, young middle schooler found covered in blood holding a knife covered in his mother's blood, authorities found her body in their back yard dead with several stab wounds caused by said knife." Spoke a reporter on the TV. "They believe the two may have had a fight before the child took a knife and stabbed his mother before taking his own life. Authorities are looking into what may have lead to this and are looking into a possible scandal involving the mother and funding that went into the school."

"Ah, I love it when a plan comes together." Sighed the mother with a smile as she sat in front of the tv, a glass of wine in her hand. 'You did good Alejandro, and according to the tracker my boys put on you you're well on your way to Kenya.'

"Boss, William's asleep now." Spoke Mabel walking down the stairs.

"Good, thank you for helping out tonight, hopefully things get better for him from here on out."

"But what are we gonna do if Alejandro tries anything?"

"Oh trust me, I have that covered." Chuckled the woman darkly while looking in her glass. "I went ahead and gave him an extra gift along with the money before he left, something that'll make sure if he even thinks about telling the authorities, he'll be joining that bitch."

"Really? Do you mind if I ask what that is?" Asked the woman curiously.

"My old job as a surgeon helped me with many things, one of them being where if one put a dangerous bomb in a certain part of the body, it would render death one hundred percent."

"Wait, you put a bomb in him? How, and where? He was only here for a few hours and he was awake for most of it, right?"

"Of course, but you don't need to be asleep for a measly shot."

"Wow, so he now has a bomb in him? How do you activate it?"

"Simple, I have a controller connected to a satellite, one click and he's toast." She snapped her fingers. "I'm not going to let any loose ends out of my way."

"Alright, do you need anything else before I head out ma'am?"

"Yes, try and look up some people who might do a better job as principal. If I can somehow 'persuade' the right people, then I won't have to worry about this happening again."

"I think Miguel has a teaching license, maybe we could get him the spot, that way you have eyes and ears in the school as well?"

"Perfect, and if William gets bullied, he can take care of it and make it look like an 'accident'."

"Or maybe just expel them? These are just middle school students."

She gave Mabel a cold glare making the girl close her mouth. "Mabel, do you think a regular mama bear would care what it was that was harming or attacking her child?"

"No, but a mama bear is eventually hunted down and killed if she kills to many people. Plus don't you think William will get suspicious of everyone you deem harmful to him ends up dead?"

"...you have a good point." She sighed while looking around. "I could go for a cigar since William's not around to see me smoke."

"Didn't you nearly kill one of us for doing that in the house?"

"I meant outside or on the patio, I just need something to calm my nerves." She huffed while Mabel pulled out a cigar and handed it to her. "I don't want the place to smell like smoke or else William will start asking questions."

"Yeah… ma'am, he's getting older and smarter everyday… what do we do if he finds out? Honestly we've been pretty lucky so far but how long will that last?"

"I'll tell him when I'm ready." She sighed after taking a long puff. "I just want him to stay innocent a little bit longer before he finds out what I do."

"All right, though maybe we should stop torturing and punishing people in your basement then, what do we do if someone leaves the door unlocked and he walks downstairs to find blood stained floors, a bloody chair and tons of torture devices?"

"...that's not a half bad idea."

"I could talk to my brother, he owns a few empty warehouses no ones really using."

"Great, we'll move the stuff their tomorrow." She said with a nod. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to go get some sleep."


	125. Chapter 125

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 125

A scientist creates a virus to turn women into futa zombies.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a cloudy day. The sun never seemed to shine on this mansion we see here. The clouds were dark and foreboding with an eerie silence.

We then pan closer to the mansion, eager to find what this tale may be about. We go inside through the wall and find the place in shambles looking like it was hit by a tornado.

We then heard faint voices and see stairs leading downward. We pan down these steps as the voices progressively became easier to identify. They sounded female with the camera reaching a door which opened before it revealed a huge laboratory with numerous containers that showed sleeping girls floating while all kinds of tools were set on a table.

We then turn to see a woman in a lab coat working on a table in the center of the lab. She then turned in the direction of the camera. She had goggles over her eyes with scraggly black hair and looked pale. Probably from the lack of sunlight the mansion seems to have.

"I need to finish this, my hard work cannot be for naught." she muttered as she looked at the table which had a teenage girl with red hair in a ponytail strapped down and naked while trying to break free.

"Please! Let me go!" The Redhead pleaded with fear of the unknown written on her face.

"No, that won't do. You can't leave. Not unless I have a break through." the woman muttered moving over to some beakers and looked the chemicals over. "I'm so close to my dream, and you will be part of it."

"W-Why? What's this dream that requires you to take me and those other girls away from where they came from!?" The one strapped asked.

"Simple, to expand on humankind." she spoke while pouring one chemical into a small beaker.

"Expand? I don't follow." The naked girl said, confused.

"I want to make it better. The best way to do that is to bring men and women together completely. If I can get woman to naturally grow dicks and produce sperm, then there won't be conflict between the two genders. We'll all be one in the same, which will lead to true peace." chuckled the scientist with a mad grin.

"Y-You're trying to make real shemales!?" The girl asked, shocked.

"Exactly, of course when it becomes real, there will be no names like that. They'll cover the earth and become the new norm, and you get to be the first to feel it, provided this batch works actually."

"So I'm the guinea pig in this scenario!?" The girl said with wide eyes. She tugged harder at the shackles and groaned. "Forget it! I'm not gonna get a dick you psycho!"

The scientist looked at the girl, "Hmph, it isn't like you'll have much of a choice in this matter, dear." She said with a smirk. She saw the vial start glowing blue and gave it a little shake. "Now, time to take your medicine."

"Ngh! No! G-Gotta get away!" The girl squirmed futility as the scientist walked closer. She tried biting at the scientist's hand when it got close making her frown.

"I hate when the test subjects make it harder than it needs to be." The scientist sighed in annoyance as she tightened the straps to the point where the girl couldn't even move a muscle.

The girl grunted before finding her face grabbed with the vial tilted near her lips. "No!"

Then, the scientist held the girl's nose to make it inevitable for the girl to swallow as she poured the serum down the girl's gullet.

"There there, this will help you." she grinned while the girl was forced to swallow the stuff and coughed at the taste.

"D-Damn it!" The girl remarked, knowing that it was too late.

"So? How do you feel?"

"W-Weird." The girl said.

"Weird? Weird how? I need details!"

"W-Well, I feel tingly. Like that feeling you get when you sleep on your arm and it starts to wake up," The girl described. She went wide eyed as it trailed through her legs and yelped when she felt a burning sensation.

"W-What! What do you feel now?!" The scientist asked, desperately. She needed to record this for future reference.

"I-I feel warm!" she yelped while struggling against the shackles harder with the burning growing around her crotch with her breasts feeling sensitive.

"Oh! Is something happening now?" The madwoman asked as she saw the struggle. She looked closer and swore she noticed the girl's skin beginning to turn a different color slightly.

"U-Ugh! I'm feeling...numb!" The girl said as her clit started to enlarge and form a dick and a set of balls.

The scientist gasped and looked at the shaft while seeing it grow to near 7 inches and noted the balls were around the sizes of apples. "Whoa, it seems to be working!" She exclaimed. Then she took a look at the girl's face and noticed that those grey spots she saw earlier were spreading.

"Ah! Ah!" the girl let out while her body grew hotter and her mind was starting to feel fuzzy.

"How are you feeling?" The scientist asked, needing to know if those grey spots would affect her research.

The girl seemingly glare at the scientist, but her struggling grew less as her eyelids drooped and she let out a groan.

The scientist grew alarmed at that, but kept her cool in favor of the situation. She pulled out a flashlight and shined it in the girl's eyes, only to see they were glazed over and seemed unfocused. "Hello? Are you there?" She asked, making sure the restraints were still working.

The girl groaned and tried to sit up, but the shackles held while the dick stood rock hard. The girl then tried thrusting her hips, in a silent message that it needed attention.

"Hmm, hold still." the scientist moved away to grab a needle and rubbed some alcohol on the girl's arm. "I need a blood sample."

Thankfully, for the scientist, the girl didn't make too much movement and was able to get the blood she needed. Good thing she had a sample of the girl's blood _before_ the experiment.

She looked under the microscope at both samples and blinked. "What in the world…" The scientist said as she looked over the results, while occasionally making sure the restraints were still holding. "My god, my...my chemical mixture has worked! I've finally given her an authentic dick with fertile sperm!" The scientist praised herself as she looked over the restrained girl and her dick.

Said girl groaned while unable to move as the scientist came over.

"I told you didn't I? You've become the first person to achieve the first steps to a new humanity!"

Then, out of nowhere, the girl came from her dick, seemingly from no stimulation other than dry humping the air onto her own body, which seemed to calm down the girl on the table.

"And your libido is higher, just as I expected. Oh I knew it! I knew I would reach my dream!" The scientist said as she shed a tear in happiness. Then, she took a metal measuring stick and took some of the cum off the girl's body to examine. "I need to find out the sperm count, and to see if this is the biggest her dick can get."

Then, the girl on the table started groaning again before humping air at the same speed as before.

"And you're already eager for more." the scientist smiled while looking at the vial she used and saw there was still some left. She took it and looked at the chambers the other women floated in and grinned wide. "Now for the real change to commence." She said as she placed some of the serum into a capsule that would go directly to the girl's life support and into their systems.

Before she could press the button to allow it to flow, she went back to her microscope and started examining the semen that the girl produced. She used one hand to jot down the sperm cells as fast as possible with the girl groaning louder and started squirming on the table.

The scientist looked back at the girl, "Hmm, it'd probably be a good idea to add more restraints." She said as she manually added restraints onto the girl while adding a tube on top of her dick to allow her the feeling of pleasure. It seemed to calm her down, so she went back to her station with the microscope. As she did that, the chemical compound leaked into the chambers and started to soak the girl's inside with it.

The scientist raised an eyebrow at the results. "The sperm count seems like it might be more than a regular males. The change is even better than I hoped." She then took a look at the chambers the girls that were floating in. Each one was still before she saw their hands begin to twitch and move as the bodies started to move. "Hm?" The scientist hummed confused before noticing the girls in the chambers start to grow dicks, just like the girl on the table. "Yes! Yesyesyesyesyes! It's perfect!"

She then looked back at the girl at the table to see her cum again. She rubbed her hands and let out a chuckle. "Now all that's left to do is release you into the world and watch as the old and corrupt ways of life are extinguished." She said with a grin.

Quickly, while the girl on the table was still recovering, she unlatched the restraints and pressed the release button on the chambers before going to a reinforced container and promptly closing it. She looked out through the glass as the chambers were drained with the women inside slumping down as they woke up and looked dazed and confused.

Luckily for the scientist, She had controls in that container to the entire mansion and made sure to open all doors except the door to the room she was currently residing in.

She saw them climb out of the chambers and stand up, but let out groans while looking at each other with glazed expressions. The scientist was jotting down notes of their behavior as she watched, excited. "What will they do while together?" She asked herself, thankful that the container was one-way glass type of material.

The woman looked at each other while their sense of morality had all but faded and the only thing in their heads was seeking pleasure.

The scientist could see the grins on their faces and kept writing, not wanting to miss a thing. "Come on, make a move one of you!" She said in excitement while she felt a little wet at the imagination running through her mind.

The red head groaned and moved towards one girl who looked like her age with short black hair before grabbing at the chest and started to squeeze them.

The short black haired girl moaned...or groaned, it was hard to tell for the scientist. Her dick was just as hard as the redhead and eager before she reached out and started doing the same. Soon enough, their foreplay got more wild as they started to make out as they stroked each other's cocks.

"Yes, yes, that's what I want to see." The scientist said as she started to finger herself passed her panties. "Show me how high your libidos have grown, my pets."

The two girls then came on each other and then went down on the floor. They started to lick around the other's necks with the other girls doing the same to each other.

The scientist squirmed at the sight, knowing that she was close from the delicious display these two were showing. She rubbed her pussy harder while her juices trickled down her legs.

Soon, The redheaded girl went on top of the other girl. The black haired girl then thrusted into the girl and felt pleasure. The red head cried out feeling the dick go into her pussy which still stuck around making her move her hips up and down it.

"Ergh! Oh! That's looks amazing! Ahhh!" The scientist exclaimed as she came on her chair. Thankfully for her, the container was soundproof and she was facing away from the controls. "It's like all they can think about is sex, they don't even need to make it clear with words."

Soon, the redhead came from her pussy and dick as some of it shot out to the black haired girl's body while the said girl came inside the redhead.

'I hope their wombs still function, that would prove my dream is one hundred percent complete.' The scientist thought as the redhead got off the black haired girl before thrusting her own dick into the girl. She reached up to rub her own breasts while rubbing at her pussy harder with a grin. "Oh, this is like watching porn! But right in front me!" The scientist said as she continued to masturbate with her clothes.

This kept going on for hours with the girls fucking each other over and over with sperm and juices making a mess over the floor while they looked like they still had plenty of stamina to go.

"My god! How long can they go on for?" The scientist said, exhausted from cumming so many times watching the two having that steamy session. "It's like they've forgotten how to get tired."

The scientist had written a lot of data from the two shemales having and she learned quite a bit. It seemed like all of them never got low on sperm since her lab was starting to look white from the constant sex.

Soon enough, The scientist decided to take a nap, making sure the controls wouldn't be disturbed in any way. But as she slept, she failed to notice one of the girls lumbering near the mirror and looked at it curiously.

The girl looked at her current appearance and struck a pose. She felt her subconscious feel the need to show off her body while getting turned on just seeing her own dick was still rigid. Then, she started to stroke her own dick while staring at the reflection.

(Later)

The scientist let out a yawn as she woke up and rubbed her eyes. "Wow, what a nap, I needed that." She looked up to see a little of the container she was in had some cum on it. She blinked and tried to look around it to see the woman were still awake, but now wandering around the lab. "Hmm...at this rate, I won't be able to eat anything," Looking at the controls, she had an idea, involving the microphone system. She pushed down on the button and cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Hello there!" The scientist said, making them incline their heads in all directions. "If you are in need of a clean spot to resume your activities, you're free to do go outside and hunt for more people who'd be eager to enjoy the taste of your bodies."

This seemed to make them grin. They turned towards the door and made their way towards it slow and sluggish, but with eager.

Making sure to wait awhile, lest they find her, she looked around for the coast to be clear. When all of them were gone she left the small area and chuckled while rubbing her hands together. "Soon…" The scientist said with glee.

But while she soaked in the glory to herself, she failed to see a pair of hands reaching for her from behind. Walking off, she decided to continue her research...right before she heard a swipe in the air and happened to narrowly avoid being grabbed as she noticed another one of her experiments going toward her, slowly. "Oh no, I slipped up."

"Ugh...fresh...pussy." she groaned out in a daze with her dick rock hard and coming right at her.

Looking around, she decided to lead her outside, cautiously. "Alright, you want me? Follow me!" She said as went in the direction to the outside, making sure to look around for others that might surprise her.

"Ugh...want...pussy." she let out before following the scientist.

Soon enough, the scientist managed to make it outside with a few of her experiments and made sure to make it a bit of distance before making a break for it to her mansion and locking it. "Ha! Safe, but I can't say the same for the rest of the world." She said.

She then looked around and went back to the container, looked around just in case, then checked the camera for everywhere in her mansion for anymore of her experiments. Thankfully it looked like they were all gone. But just to be safe, she turned on her mic system again. "Yes, finally, all clear."

She stepped out from her container, again. She then went off to get something to eat, she was starving.

While that went on, the girls themselves were making their way down the hill to the nearest town while following their basic instincts.

Meanwhile, in a nearby house with a woman just walking out for some fresh, she failed to realize the wind of change blow by. She had long black hair with a white tank top and blue shorts on which hugged her ass.

She sighed, "Hah, what a nice cool breeze," She said, feeling much cooler. She stretched her arms out with a pop and smiled. "Maybe I should go for a walk later."

A fair distance away, the experiments noticed a house in the distance and grew excited. They made their way towards it before one of them spotted the woman and gave a groan while pointing.

The woman in the house was completely oblivious as she was simply enjoying the breeze. "Man, feeling this air is actually making my nipples get a little hard."

Being a little bold, as there was rarely anybody around her house, she decided to take off her shirt. She smiled and shivered with no bra on her and dropped it. "Damn, now that'll really freeze the girls." She said as she cupped one of breasts.

One of experiments noticed this sight and grew hard at the sight. She let out a groan which the others mirrored as they got closer with the girl not seeing them, but she did hear one of them snap a twig when they stepped on it.

"Huh?" The girl turned and noticed other naked girls going toward her, and seemed a little pale. "H-Hey, who are you?"

"Need...pussy." one got out before the girl finally noticed their dicks and went wide eyed.

"Whoa, are you those Futanari I keep hearing about from the Internet?" She asked referring to the few mentions of Futanari from fiction.

"Pussy…" spoke one as they lumbered closer to her making the girl step back.

"U-Um, no thank you?" She said in an attempt to dissuade them as she thought about going into the house. She backed up again and turned to her house, only to come face to face with one who groaned and grabbed her arms while she saw it's dick was fully hard. "H-Hey, let go, please!" She pleaded as she saw the one in front of her get closer.

"Pussy...must have…" she groaned before the others reached them and started grabbing the girl all over with lust.

"I can't escape this, can I?" She asked herself, helplessly as she noticed the firm grip they were giving her when she tested her strength only to refuse to budge. She gulped when she felt some rub against her with their dicks and gasped when she felt two hands grab at her breasts and start squeezing them. "S-Stop…" She said in a vain attempt to make them go away.

"Pussy…" they groaned together while one grabbed the girl's ass and started squeezing it making her moan.

She felt them remove her shorts and then panties along with them. "No…" She said as she tried to resist the pleasure these girls were giving her. She tried pushing one away, but moaned when one started licking at her chest and felt a dick rub against her ass crack. "Stop...please, I'm not ready for this," She said.

"Pussy…" groaned the one behind her while trying to slide her dick into a hole while they managed to get her on the ground and raised her leg up to reveal her pussy which made them even more excited.

"Gotta...get away!" She said as she clawed at the floor. She tried kicking them away before finding one holding her ankle and pinned down her other one with their dick ready and moved near her pussy while the one behind her finally felt the tip rub against her anus. "H-Hey! Fuck each other, not me!"

But it was too late as one thrusted into her ass.

"AHHH!" she yelped with wide eyes while the shemale groaned from the snug feeling.

Then the girl that thrusted into her lifted her up and showed her pussy to one of the others, who looked excited. The nearest one moved over and rubbed her tip against the pussy before pushing in making the human girl go wide eyed.

"AHHH!" She screamed as her hymen broke, pain over flooded her senses. She grit her teeth while the others sucked and licked her breasts with a third one rubbing it's dick against her cheek. "Wh-Wha-!" Was all she could get out before the grey girl thrust her dick into her mouth. "Mmmm!"

Soon enough, the restrained girl was feeling pleasure after the pain finally went away. The dicks moved in and out of her ass, mouth, and pussy with frantic thrusting with the girls moaning at the fresh virgin flesh hugging their girths.

'I can't get away. It feels too good!' The girl thought as she got fucked in many angles. She moaned as the others grinded up against her or suckled on her breasts while she could feel her body giving in. 'I can't believe I'm letting random shemales fuck me! Oh god it feels so good!'

Soon enough, she was feeling close to cumming. She could tell they were as they were twitching rapidly.

"Cum...in...pussy!"

'I can take it anymore! Ahhhh!' The girl thought as came hard from the over stimulation. This made the girls move harder and faster before they yelled out and started filling her holes up with sperm, while the others spurted their seeds out over her body.

Afterwards, they pulled out of her as she was laying on the floor and didn't notice the grey tint slowly traversing up her body.

She panted while feeling the sperm leak out from her ass and pussy while swallowing some of the sperm that got in her mouth. "That...was...amazing," She said while panting.

The shemales groaned while the girl went wide eyed and suddenly felt a burning sensation over her crotch.

"Oh! Wha-!" She said as she looked down and noticed her clit start to expand and grow, "No way! Am I becoming one of them!?" She asked herself.

The shemales watched while the woman saw her skin turning grey and felt her whole body burning up. She then started having spasms as her whole body was changing, "Ah! Ahhh!" She yelped as sounds reminiscent to bones cracking started happening. "M-Make it stop!"

Soon, she stopped shaking and twitching, as the sounds went away and the dick had fully emerged. The shemale zombies looked at each other with one nudging her with their foot.

The one on the floor slowly opened her eyes before sitting up and looked around before groaning and stood up and grinned at the other zombies showing that she'd been completely turned just like them. "Need….pussy."

The others grinned before one walked towards her. The new Futanari pushed the one that approached on the ground before thrusting into her with her new cock. This made the first zombie moan out while the new one groaned at the suddenly new pleasurable sensation. The zombie then kept thrusting as another came and thrusted into the new zombie's pussy as a different one put her cock into that zombie's mouth.

The small group went ahead and began having another round while panning away.

(2 days later)

After the first girl had been converted, they eventually seeked out more girls, who conveniently were alone as well, but put up more of a fight. This lead to their group getting a few more members and was growing, and they were currently going down an empty road at night time.

After some time, a light came by, which the Futanari took notice of. They turned with them noting it was coming from a pick up truck with the lights shining on them. The truck, once it was some feet away, stopped before turning off as the driver's door opened.

"Hey, what are you all doing out here naked?" A woman asked as she stepped out of the truck. The woman attire was ripped jean shorts, a tack top, a cowboy hat and a pair of sandals. She didn't seem to be wearing any undergarments, implying she was going commando.

One of the Futanari slowly turned to the woman and stepped forward. "Need...help."

"Oh, are you all on your lonesome? Well, don't you worry, you can hop on the back on my truck and I'll take you to the nearest town," The girl offered.

The shemales accepted with one hopping into the passenger's seat with the rest climbing in the back.

The lady hopped on her driver's seat and drove off with the Futanari. She looked over at the one beside her who looked at her and glanced down at her lap before looking back at the road. "So...I see you've got a little extra 'baggage' there." The lady said as she kept driving, not minding the fact that all her passengers were naked.

"Yes...it...big."

"Come again?" The driver asked, not understanding slow speak.

"It...big." she repeated while pointing to her dick.

"Ohh. Yeah, it's bigger than most," She agreed. "But uh...aren't you a little bashful about it being seen?" She asked with a faint blush.

"No...go ahead...look."

"Go ahead?" She asked, unsure what she meant. "Uh...no thanks, I gotta keep my eyes on the road." She said.

The zombie then decided to discreetly rub herself as the driver kept driving. She rubbed a hand across her dick with a hum while spreading her legs a little.

The driver lady heard a sound and turned her rear view mirror to her passenger to see her masturbating. She blushed while seeing the dick growing hard which made her stare a little. She felt herself get wet from the sight and moved her thighs a little. 'Woah, that thing really IS big.'

The zombie moaned as she used her other hand to go under the balls and slipped a few fingers in her pussy. She licked her lips while her dick grew bigger which was making the driver gulp and look back on the road.

"You're really something." She commented, trying to ignore the moans with no success. "You and your friends must be natural born nudists."

Then, with a loud moan, the Futanari came on the dashboard and on the seat, but the driver didn't mind.

'Holy cow! Look at that shot! It's like she was saving that in for a week straight!' The driver lady thought, amazed at the amount of cum that appeared. "Uh...feel better?" She then asked, wondering if the girl was relieved at this point.

The zombie blinked and turned to the driver before giving off a leering grin.

"W-What...is there something on my face?" She asked with a blush, wondering what the stare was about.

"Pussy...need."

The driver blushed harder, "U-Um, m-maybe later a-after I ta-take you girls t-to where you need to go," She said as she was busy trying to concentrate.

"Need...pussy."

"R-Right now?" The driver asked, nervously.

The zombie nodded and started scooting closer to the woman with her dick still rock hard.

"A-Alright…should I pull over?" The driver asked as she accepted that the girl next to her was probably too painfully horny or something.

"Pussy!" she yelled before lunging at the woman, making her shriek and hit the brakes which caused the other zombies to nearly fall off.

"Alright alright, if you wanted it that badly you could've just said so." The lady said as she tried to undo her seat belt to get to her clothes. 'Geez, guess she's got the libido of a rabbit.' She thought as she successfully removed her seat belt and proceeded to work at her jean shorts.

"Pussy!" the zombie yelled pouncing on her and grabbed at her top before tearing it open.

"Ow, that hurt," She said with a wince as she took off her shorts to reveal her pussy to the zombie, "Here you go then. Please be gentle," She pleaded with a blush as presented herself to the Futanari.

The zombie grinned with a little drool before pulling the woman closer and started grabbing at her breasts with vigor. "Breasts!"

"Ah!" The lady moaned as she definitely wasn't expecting the foreplay. "J-Just don't leave any bruises." She said.

The zombie then started to suck on one of the breasts as she lined up her cock to the lady's pussy. She heard a moan which made her grin and start pushing into the slit, only for the driver door to get yanked open by one of the others who saw the scene.

"Pussy." she groaned with a grin before making the girl lay down on the seat and moved her dick over to her lips and shoved it right in with a groan making the girl's eyes widen.

'Oh god! It's so big!' The lady thought as her mouth almost started to ache. She felt tears slip out from the sudden force as the two zombies began to move their hips back and forth.

The lady didn't agree to this and tried to push against the new zombie only for her not budge at all. She gave a muffled groan from the dick in her pussy while the dick in her mouth made her lips stretch open each time they moved back and forth. 'Shit! I was up for getting my pussy stuffed, not my pussy AND mouth!' She thought in annoyance as she continued to resist.

The zombies groaned as they moved faster into the lady while she felt her lips hurt like crazy because of her rather small mouth being forcefully stretched.

"Pussy tight! Need more!"

"Mouth snug!"

The other zombies at this point got out from the back of the truck and saw what was going on while feeling jealous.

One of them got bold and went before the zombie at the door and thrusted into her pussy, causing the lady's mouth to hurt even more as well as making tears come more frequently.

'Oh god! They might break my jaw if they move any faster!' The lady thought, afraid as the one fucking her pussy went faster, seeming close to cumming.

"So close! Need to cum!"

The zombies at the door felt the same way as they went faster, causing the lady to get louder with her muffled voice in pain and pleasure.

'Fuck! They're gonna flood me!'

The zombies then groaned louder as they filled their respective holes also causing the lady to cum as well from the unique mix of pain and pleasure. They kept their dicks inside while the lady began to get grey splotches on her skin.

The girl then felt hot in her crotch area and barely noticed a dick growing out of her. She moaned and felt herself forced to swallow the sperm in her mouth while feeling her mind growing hazy.

Then, out of nowhere, her body began having spasms as sounds of bones breaking and rearranging followed as more of her skin changed and the cock kept emerging.

The zombies pulled out of the girl with sperm dripping from their dicks and watched with grins.

"Oh! Oh! Ahh!" The lady groaned out as her body kept assimilating and soon all body movement stopped along with the godawful, bony, sounds. She let out a groan with her eyes glazing over while all rational thought slipped away.

She then sat up in the truck and faced the zombie that came in her and crawled to her. She looked down at the dick and slowly grinned before grabbing it and gave a firm squeeze.

The zombie moaned as she felt the new zombie stoke her cock before she gave it a lick. She reached down to squeeze the new zombie's breasts before finding her own dick engulfed by the newbie who bobbed her head, making her moan.

"So...good…" The zombie groaned as the new zombie was sucking her off like a pro. She grabbed the newbie's head to make her take in more while one of the zombies who didn't get a turn shoved her friend away, the zombie that got the mouth, and climbed in before rubbing her dick against the firm ass.

The newbie moaned, sending pleasurable vibrations through the zombie as she felt another one thrust into her. The sensation of a dick stretching open her ass made her dick feel more rock hard while the other zombies groaned in protest.

"No fair...me want pussy!" Another one groaned in jealousy as she then thrusted into the one thrusting into the newbie causing the newbie to moan louder, making the zombie she was sucking off moan, feeling close to cumming.

"Mouth feel...so good!" The zombie said before starting to thrust, making her twitch, ready to cum again.

"Mmmm!" The one sucking hummed out as she came from her new dick onto the seating earlier. This in turn caused her ass to tighten up making the zombie fucking it grit her teeth.

"Ohhh!" The zombie groaned as she came into the newbie.

(5 days later)

After they assimilated the driver lady, they were able to move further distances a lot faster. They found more women who were having a few slumber parties and some who were just walking with a man. However, upon seeing zombie the man had the foresight to run, leaving the woman that was with her behind to be easily assimilated as well.

Right now the group was currently separated, one half to use the truck since it couldn't hold them all, with the others going off to find their own way of getting around.

Occasionally, they fucked each other for the sake of having fun, to stave off how uncomfortably hard and horny they were getting.

Right now the group that was walking was entering into a rural neighborhood and sticking close to the shadows. They soon spotted a house with a lot of lights going off it. They grinned at the sight as they saw that it was a girl's drinking type of party. The girl's inside were raving and dancing while also dry humping the one next to them, despite not having a dick.

"Woooh! Party!" called one blond in a tube top and shorts before guzzling down her cup of alcohol.

"I know right!" One redhead said as she was humping a black haired girl from behind.

"Oh fuck, I feel…sooo good." slurred the black haired girl with a chuckle while accidentally letting her drink spill on the floor.

"If I had a dick, you'd really feel that, haha!" The redhead said as she continued to hump the girl.

The zombies then approached the house and found the door was unlocked, letting them all to join in. The partygoers soon noticed them but didn't pay them much attention, but did notice the dicks and grew horny from the alcohol and how intoxicated they were.

"Well fuck, wishes do come true." chuckled a brunette as the blond walked over with a grin.

"Well hello there, never seen you around here before."

"From...out of...town." One zombie said.

"And apparently you're a bunch of nudists." remarked a different black haired girl who had some pink lip gloss with tight blue shorts and a pink top that showed her belly and clung to her chest, which made the zombies stare.

"Wanna...fuck?" Another zombie asked as she stroked her dick.

"Hmmm."

"Hell yeah!" slurred a girl with a blue colored perm with a chuckle. "It's not a real party without a nice fat dick stuffed in my cunt, what do you say girls?"

"Fuck yeah!" The redhead said as she jumped one zombie to the floor and started kissing her.

The zombie kissed back eagerly with the other girls started either grabbing their own zombie, or had to share if there wasn't enough.

Soon enough, they all got naked and were kissing their respective partners. The ones that had to share got kissed from both sides instead. Some of the zombies got behind some girls and thrusted. The redhead who went first was really enjoying herself by getting fucked by another redhead in the zombie group.

"Oh fuck yeah! Really give me that dick!" The redhead exclaimed as she moved her hips in time with the red headed zombie.

"So...tight!" The zombie groaned in pleasure making sure to hold nothing back. She slammed in and out of the wet hole while reaching up to grab at the woman's breasts.

"Oh yeah! Do it! Ah! F-Fuck me!" The redhead said, already feeling close to cumming from the other redhead's thrusting.

The zombie grunted and hammered her hips faster while the brunette was getting fucked in her ass and pussy at the same time.

"Oh god! Fuck me harder!" The brunette begged as the red headed zombie came into the red headed partygoer, who came with a loud moan.

"Tight….ass!"

"Tight...pussy!" The zombies both groaned as they fucked the brunette to the best of their ability, while the red headed zombie pulled out of the redhead.

She panted with a smile while the human gave a lopsided grin feeling the sperm in her. Then she patted as she felt hot and noticed that she was started to grow a cock, just like she wanted earlier. She was shocked while feeling her common sense slipping away.

As this was happening her body began to emit sounds of bones breaking and rearranging themselves as her body was shaking. The dick kept growing as well.

As this went on, two girls were getting their pussies fucked while on all fours facing each other.

"Fuck, I didn't think I'd be fucking some shemale in my whole life, but fuck does it feel good!"

"I know, I can't help but-! Ah! M-Moan!" The girl said as she pulled the girl in front of her and began to make out.

"Mmmm." moaned the first with the zombies enjoying the sight as they kept moving their hips.

"So...hot!"

"So...tight!" They groaned as they moved faster.

Over with the second black haired girl, she was bobbing her head up and down one zombie's dick, while rubbing two more with her hands.

"She's...so good!" Moaned one zombie.

"Hand...so soft!"

"Gonna...cum!" The main zombie said as the black haired girl sucked harder.

'That's it, let's see you three give me a nice facial.'

"Ohhh!" All three of them moaned before cumming onto her body.

Meanwhile, the redhead sat up and groaned. Before going to the black haired girl she was humping earlier. Said girl didn't notice while licking up some of the sperm around her lips.

"Mmm~" The black haired girl moaned before noticing the redhead approaching her with a new dick. "Sasha? What...how the...am I too drunk or do you actually have a dick?!"

Sasha grinned, "Both…" She said as she pushed her black haired woman to the ground and thrusted right into her pussy.

"AH!" she let out with wide eyes of surprise while Sasha grinned wider feeling the snug warm snatch. "H-Hey!"

"Pussy…" Sasha groaned as she pulled back and thrusted before finding a rhythm.

The other girls moaned while the zombies began moving harder and got even rougher with them.

"Ah! Oh god!" Another woman moaned as she felt close to cumming.

"My ass is gonna break!"

"Ha! Ohhh!" Another woman moaned as she came from the harsh fucking.

"S-Slow down!"

"C-Cumming!"

"Ohhh!" Sasha groaned as she came inside the black haired girl.

"Hey! Not inside!" she cried out feeling the sperm gush inside.

"Ohhh!" Another zombie moaned as she came in another partygoer.

From there, it went like a domino effect as all the other zombies came in their respective partners. The girls moaned while taking it in some way or another, leading to their skin tones slowly changing.

Then, they groaned as the their bodies spasmed and the sounds of bones breaking and rearranging went on. They also were getting their own dicks as well.

Soon, they all stopped having spasms and twitching as they sat up. All of them groaned while feeling immensely horny. From there they all had an amazing orgy as they fucked each other senselessly.

But as that went on, we cut over to the house next door which showed a brown haired woman resting on the couch while in a bathrobe and noticeably pregnant who was sighing in annoyance.

"I swear those girls could wake the dead if they keep up that party."

However, she noticed certain moans going on and wondered what was up.

"Did they all start getting fresh? Probably invited boys over." she muttered rolling her eyes while rubbing her belly. "I just hope I can get some sleep for both of us little guy."

Soon, after the orgy was over, the zombies left the house before one of them pointed to the window of the next door house. They moved over and peeked in and spotted the woman who had her back to them and had the tv turned on.

They grinned to each other as a plan immediately came together. Two crept over towards her while the others stayed on watch.

The pregnant woman felt something off as she continued to look at the t.v., like she was being watched. She however just shrugged and assumed it was her husband and thought it was true when she felt two hands on her shoulder. "Wow, someone's up late. Well if you're hoping to cuddle dear not right now."

The two zombies looked at each other before grinning and decided to rub the woman's shoulder to give a false sense of security.

"Oh, a massage? Well someone's being generous." she remarked closing her eyes to relax.

One zombie took her hand off and went behind her sister zombie. This left the other one to rub with both her hands as she felt the zombie behind her quietly fucking her.

The woman sighed at the feeling while leaning into the hands. "Mmm, that feels pretty good."

The zombie being fucked then rubbed the woman shoulder blades to get her more relaxed. She looked down at her breasts in the robe and smirked before moving her hands towards them. She then gently cupped them and proceeded on fondling them.

"Oh!" the woman jumped. "I see what you're getting at, I knew there was another reason."

Not blowing their cover just yet, the zombie continued to rub the woman's breasts while feeling the cock inside her was twitching.

"Well...this massage feels good, so I guess I could give you something in return."

The zombie tilted her head at that response as she continued rubbing while the zombie behind came with a quiet sigh.

"Come on, whip it out, I'll probably help get yourself calm down or you'll be stuck with it all night."

The zombie shrugged as she showed her cock next to the woman's head while the zombie behind her pulled out.

The woman herself didn't look up, but she did open her eyes and look at the cock with surprise. "Wow, someone's sure eager, that's the biggest I've ever seen you."

The zombie, somehow, felt proud and wondered what the woman would do now. Meanwhile, the other zombie just decided to jack off at the show.

The woman leaned over and started to lick the dick while slowly getting aroused at the musky scent.

The zombie quietly groaned as she let the woman do her thing. As this was going on, the zombies outside were fucking each toward the window, aroused at the sight in front of them.

'Wow, Howard must have been really pent up, his dick feels like it's made of stone.' The woman thought as she continued to lick the dick before lightly sucking on it.

The zombie moaned quietly as her hips moved a bit in pleasure. The other zombie, meanwhile, was on the floor, continuing to jack off.

The woman moved her head back and tried sliding it over the tip. She did this while her eyes were closed, so she didn't see that she was sucking off a total stranger. "Mmmm."

The zombie continued to moan and groan as this was happening. She started rubbing her own breasts to stimulate more pleasure. "Mmm...more."

The woman decided to comply, not noticing the feminine tone, as she put more of the cock in her mouth and started to bob her head on it. She swirled her tongue around it too making the zombie groan.

The zombie felt close as her cock was twitching, ready to cum.

'Howard sure is quick tonight.' The woman thought as she doubled her efforts.

The zombie then groaned as she came into the pregnant woman's mouth. She held her head on instinct while the woman opened her eyes and felt some of it seep out from her mouth.

The woman then debated whether or not to swallow with the baby still in her belly. The zombie, meanwhile, slowly pulled back her dick from her mouth. That made the woman look up and go wide eyed seeing it wasn't her husband. Unfortunately, for the lady, the shock made her accidentally swallow the cum, causing her to cough a bit, "W-Who are you!?" The woman said in between hacking and coughing.

"Me...want...pussy."

"G-Get away from me!" The woman as she backed up only to be restrained by the other one jacking off. The first zombie then disrobed the woman and cupped her breasts. She jumped as the zombie started to squeeze and knead them making her flush due to the sperm and how she suddenly felt sensitive.

The zombie grinned, seeing a few patches of grey on the woman. However, unlike the others, this was really slow, so she aimed her cock into the woman's pussy and thrusted.

"H-Hey! Not in there!" she moaned with wide eyes while the zombie holding her grabbed at her breasts while she felt the dick inside her stretch out her pussy. "T-Too big!"

The zombie behind her felt the moment of weakness the woman had and thrusted into her ass with a groan.

"AHHH!" the woman let out before the one in her vagina started to move back and forth with a grin. "Hey! Take it out!"

As this happened, the woman didn't notice that her clit start to twitch before slowly it start to expand outward. The dicks going in and out of her was making her feel warmer and warmer.

The zombies were moaning and groaning in pleasure as they continued to thrust in a nice rhythm.

"A-Ah! N-No more...dicks!" moaned the woman. She soon felt their dicks start to twitch rapidly, as they moved faster, "N-No! Ah! G-Get out, p-please!" She begged.

"Ready...to….CUM!" The zombies said as they came into the pregnant woman causing her to cum as well from the forced stimulation.

"AHHHHH!" She exclaimed as she came. The gray patches started to go a bit faster as her clit had turned to a cock, something she noticed. "Oh...my…god."

The zombies grinned at the sight as the woman noticed her skin changing. Before she could yell out she instead let out a groan since her dick felt rock hard and eager to be used.

Then she started to rapidly twitching and spasm as sounds of bones breaking and, once again, rearranging followed. Soon, she stopped shaking as the sounds went away. She groaned and sat up while looking at the zombies.

They grinned at the sight as the new pregnant zombie went to the zombie that fucked her and pushed her to the couch.

"Pussy…need...pussy!"

The zombie heard the eagerness and spread her legs and the pregnant zombie thrusted into her, causing both to moan.

"Dick...in…pussy!" groaned the woman and found her hips moving on their own feeling the warmth.

The other zombie felt left out and thrusted her cock into the pregnant woman's mouth with a groan.

This made the pregnant woman moan and lick the dick while the insides around her own dick tightened up.

The zombie being fucked was moaning as the speed that the pregnant zombie was going in. Her own dick flopped from the thrusting while she tried moving her hips against them.

Soon enough, they felt close and started to thrust a lot faster. When they hit their limit, they started cumming either in the mouth, pussy, or just right up against an ass.

The zombies outside, once they were done, saw that the ones inside were finishing up and went inside to 'greet' them.

(2 weeks later)

Eventually, it started becoming apparent that something was up as people reported zombies invading them, and people trying to keep an eye out when some of them got video footage of them fucking some women without stopping.

However, since this was a relatively new event, not everybody believed the news. Some of them knew that the channels had history of fake news so some didn't quite take it quite seriously. We cut over to two girls currently walking down a dirt road while looking at their phones.

"...You ever wonder why we're here?" One girl said, causing the other to look at her.

"Like, what do you mean?"

"Well...like are we here some greater purpose?" She replied, sounding philosophical.

"Like, that sounds weird and stupid." she remarked while texting.

The girl shrugged, "I can't help it. I say stupid stuff that I hear from the Internet," She said as she brought up her phone and turned the volume up to the say the same line she said, only with a male, nerds voice.

"Like, who would wanna say that?" asked the first before she heard groaning and stopped. "Hey, I don't like walking either, but you don't hear me complaining."

The girl looked offended at that, "That wasn't me." She said.

"Like, do you see anyone else here?"

The girl looked around and saw a naked girl walking in front them, "Right there," She pointed out. She saw the girl's skin color and noticed something near her legs. "Wait…"

The zombie turned left and walked a different pathway, effectively showing her dick.

"OMG! It's a zombie!"

The zombie then heard the noise and turned around to see two women. She grinned as she started to walk to them.

"Like, don't be silly. It's probably some cosplayer trying to scare us."

"Ya think so?" The girl asked as she hid behind the girl who didn't seem to care.

"Yeah." the girl put a hand on her hip. "Hey! Like, your costume sucks bitch! We're not scared so fuck off!"

The zombie didn't stop her movement, but she did seem a bit miffed at the response. As she walked towards the girls, they began to see other figures coming from the forest.

"Um, are you still sure they cosplayers?" The girl asked, shaking.

"Like, yeah. This is probably some weird prank they're trying to pull, well I'm not falling for it."

The zombie in front of them happened to get close enough to grab their arms and not let go.

"Hey, buzz off bitch." frowned the girl trying to get the hand off.

The zombie, however, didn't budge as the others got close enough to look similar to the one restraining them.

"J-Jen? I don't think they're faking."

The girl that was getting irritated pushed really hard and barely got the zombie off them both making a break for it. "Come on! We'll run for it!"

"Where?" The girl said as they kept moving moving.

"Uh...uh...over there!" The girl said as she pointed over to a bathroom that only had one door.

They both made it in and looked for something to block the door. But they didn't see anything and instead braced themselves against it while the zombies started pushing against it.

"T-There's just too many of 'em!" The shy girl as she kept trying her best not to slip from the shiny bathroom floor.

"Get away you bitches!"

The other zombies looked to each other and grinned as a plan of false security came to their minds as they stayed still and stayed quiet.

The girls inside blinked when the door suddenly felt easy to hold against.

"Hah, hah, hah, are they gone?" The girl asked her friend as she panted in exhaustion.

"I don't know, you check."

The girl pouted as she opened the door only for zombies to take advantage of the slight movement and barreled into the bathroom. "Ahhh!"

The zombies quickly restrained the two girls with ease.

"Ah! Please, let me go!" The more nervous girl said drawing their attention.

"Like, get off you undead hoes!" snapped the other one.

Then one zombie walked up to the first girl and ripped her clothes off, exposing her.

"EEEK!" she screamed before finding the zombies feeling up around her body with grins.

"N-No, St-op!" The girl cried, vainly.

"Fresh...pussy…" Then, they started kissing her body and licking her breasts, giving unwanted pleasure.

"Ah...n-no...please," She moaned out as they kept doubling their efforts, paying no attention to the more aggressive girl.

"Hey! Get off her you bitches!" She yelled as the two zombies restrained her didn't budge an inch, despite her struggling.

One zombie approached the first girl and showed off her dick to her face.

"W-What?! It's big!" She said before the zombie shoved it into her mouth and forced her to suck on it. Two others then got positioned on the girl's other holes and thrusted, caused her to cry out with tears in her eyes, completely afraid.

"Hey! Let me go you bitches or I'll rip your hair out!" The second girl yelled as her words continued to fall of deaf ears.

The zombies continued to thrust into their respective hole while a few others were jerking off at the sight. The girl, meanwhile, continued to feel both pain and pleasure coursing through her.

'I'm being fucked by zombies!' The girl thought as she felt like cumming from the unfamiliar feeling of pleasure.

The zombies seemed to really only want to turn the first girl into one of them. And the second couldn't help but watch her friend being fucked, unwillingly.

"You undead bitches are gonna get it when I'm free!" The zombies holding her smirked at those words, knowing them to be just a bluff.

'Ahh! I can't-! Ohhh!' The first thought as she came making her holes tighter and sending pleasurable vibrations through the dick in her mouth.

The zombies then sped up, eager to cum inside her. Tears escaped the girl's eyes, knowing now it was hopeless to escape as she looked to her friend, silently conveying her thoughts.

Her friend growled and tried harder to shove the zombies off. "If you wanna fuck someone then fuck me, but leave her alone!" The zombies holding her rolled their eyes, waiting for the new one to emerge to take her friend.

The zombies fucking the first girl groaned as they came and filled her up before letting her drop to the floor, in front of her friend.

Grey patches started to traverse her skin as her clit started to enlarge and extend, "I...I'm sorry," She said with a tear before groaning as the usual process began to happen.

"Sarah!" She yelled in vain as the sounds of bones breaking and then rearranging themselves before stopping as Sarah's body stopped moving, "Why…? Why not me? Why!?" The restrained girl said as tears flowed down her eyes, despair visible in her face.

Her friend began to slowly move while she let out a groan.

"S-Sarah?" The girl asked both afraid and relieved that her friend seemed to be okay.

"Need….pussy…" Sarah said causing her widen her eyes in fear. The zombies that were holding her, let her go and she started backing up on the floor.

"H-Hey! Stay back!"

Sarah, however, grinned and crawled to her friend as her cock throbbed with arousal.

Tears were flowing down the girl's eyes as her expression was still of fear. When she stopped at the wall, she panicked. She found her friend spreading her legs while ripping her skirt and underwear off to expose her slit with Sarah licking her lips before leaning down and took a lick on the spot. "Ah! Stop! Sarah, p-please! Ah!" The girl said as she felt pleasure from her zombie friend.

"Pussy...pussy...pussy…" Sarah let out as she licked.

"Ah! Oh god!" The girl said as she felt very wet from the licking. She tried struggling, but found that she was as strong as the ones that held her before, it was no use. "D-Don't lick me, ah!"

Sarah, however, ignored her friend as she continued to lick. She noticed the pussy quivering and started doubling her efforts. This time though she started working her tongue into the hole.

"Ngh! Ah! N-No! I'm gonna cum!" The girl said as she squirmed in place.

That just urged Sarah to wiggle her tongue around and suck around the folds.

"A-AAHHH!" The girl exclaimed as she suddenly started squirting out juices from her pussy.

Sarah hummed feeling it spray over her face and tried lapping as much as she could up.

Soon enough, the girl felt exhausted as she felt her strength leave her. She couldn't resist anymore.

Sarah moved her head up and licked her lips while rubbing her dick and moved it towards the hole.

"N-no...stay...away," The girl said too tired to move. She felt the tip rub against her slit and start pushing in making her moan.

Sarah then moved back before thrusting back inside and kept doing so in a rhythm. "Pussy! Pussy! Must fuck!"

"Ah! Sarah! Stop!" The girl said, weakly as she moaned.

"Pussy! Fuck! Fuck!"

"P-Please! Ah! I'm gonna cum!" The girl begged as she tried to endure her friend's lustful thrusting.

Sarah started grabbing at her friend's breasts while moving her hips faster.

"Ah! I'm Cumming!" The girl exclaimed as she came from the pleasure flooding her senses.

Sarah groaned feeling the folds tighten up with her dick twitching. She thrusted her absolute limit before she came with a moan.

"AHHHH!" her friend let out with wide eyes feeling the hot sperm enter her.

After overflowing her friend with her cum, Sarah pulled out, feeling satisfied.

Sarah's friend, panted in exhaustion, not yet noticing her skin develop gray patches, but she was feeling a bit hot. She saw the other zombies grinning and moving over before she started to feel her pussy tingle. "Wha?" She said, weakly as looked down and saw her clit start to extend and enlarge, "No...I'm doomed," She said as she then noticed the gray patches.

"Dick…"

Soon enough, her body started to spasm as the sounds of bones breaking and rearranging themselves went on, "Ah! Help me! Ah!" She said as she grew hotter.

"Pussy…dick…like us…"

Soon enough, she stopped moving as the dick had fully emerged. Her skin had completely turned gray just like them. Then, she sat up with a groan. She looked at Sarah with her dick throbbing and felt her mind turning to mush.

Sarah noticed what was happening and layed down for her turned friend. She spread her legs and presented her pussy for her.

Her friend groaned and pounced on Sarah and slammed her dick into the pussy without hesitation.

Sarah moaned in pleasure as she let her friend thrust into her as another zombie thrusted their cock into her mouth while one other one went behind her friend. They went ahead and stuffed the asshole making Sarah's friend's dick grow harder and moan.

Sarah's friend relentlessly thrusted as the other zombies didn't waste anytime joining in.

(1 month later)

After many incidents of zombies turning other women into zombies, they were, eventually, taken a bit more seriously.

However, even then, to the higher ups, they seemed like a very minor threat and urged people to calm down. It worked and made many lower their guard, which was unfortunate to many.

One group of zombies were making their way to a shady side of a big city. There were rumors that were more girls in these parts. They followed the rumors and it seemed to hold merit as they did find a bit more than usual.

Right now though they were entering an area that was best known for prostitution. Eventually, after walking and hiding in the shadows, they did notice a woman that wore an outfit that just screamed 'Take me'. One zombie decided to approach to test how easy it'd be to assimilate this one.

Said woman had a red boa around her shoulders with a matching tube top and small black mini skirt with pumps and blond hair who was chewing gum and waiting near a streetlamp.

The zombie came up behind her and tapped her shoulder.

The woman turned to the zombie with a raised eyebrow. "It ain't new years eve hun, unless you're into streaking."

"Have...fun?" The zombie asked as she pointed to her dick.

The woman looked down before her jaw dropped and dropped her gum. "Holy...shit!"

The zombie grinned at the sight, "Well…?" She asked.

"You...You got a dick!"

"Yes…" The zombie said.

The woman looked at her face and started to recall some of the reports she heard on tv about avoiding grey women who had dicks.

The zombie, meanwhile, tilted her head, waiting for an answer. She saw the woman start backing up and got an idea why before moving towards her.

"U-Um, that's too close!" The woman said. She turn and tried running, only to see other girls like the first blocking her path and moving towards her.

"No...escape…" The zombie that first approached her said.

"Need pussy...now…" said another reaching out towards the hooker.

"Aw hell nah!" the blond turn and ran down an alley, but stopped and went wide eyed seeing a regular woman with long black hair currently bouncing on another grey's dick while moaning. "Helen!"

"Oh god! This dick is so big! It's bigger than any of my clients!"

The zombies then restrained the woman before showing her to the main zombie. Said zombie rubbed her dick while the woman struggled.

"Hell no! Go fuck yourselves, I ain't taking in that thing!"

The main zombie grinned before one of the other zombies pulled the hooker's skirt up and moved her head under and started licking at her ass.

"Already...did…" The main one as she moved the hooker's clothes before thrusting in.

"AHH!" the woman let out with gritted teeth while the one near her ass licked all around the cheeks before two more moved and licked at her tits.

The main zombie kept thrusting as this happened. "Ugh...not as tight...as others…"

Then, one of the other zombies moved over and thrusted their cock into her ass.

"AHH! Hey! That's my main money maker you bitch!"

"Don't...care…" The zombie said the two zombies went faster. "Tighten...holes…"

"Fuck! Ah!" The hooker moaned. She tried to shove the zombie's back, but they gripped her tightly and didn't leave much room with the dicks going in deeper and harder.

"Mm...Ugh…" The main zombie moaned as she continued to thrust. "Pussy...getting tighter...good girl…"

The hooker noticed that their cocks were twitching rapidly. "Pull out you horny cunts! There's no way I'm gonna raise a kid!"

"You're...fine!" The main zombie said as she came. She held onto the hips to stay inside before the second zombie came into the ass.

"AHH!" The hooker exclaimed as she came from the stimulation. She felt the sperm pool inside just as her friend cried out while getting her own creampie.

They all pulled out as grey patches started going into the two hookers. Their clits started to enlarge and extend as well.

"H-Hey...not...cool." groaned the blond.

However, they weren't the only ones experiencing a change as three zombies started to groan. Specifically, the ones who had fucked the first hooker.

The sounds of flesh moving started to happen as their cock twitched before flesh moved above their dicks and extended. Then it made a slit, revealing it to be another cock as they came onto the hooker's body as the hooker started to spasm.

"Ah! Ah...ah...ah…" The hooker groaned as she experienced the usual process of assimilation.

With the other three zombies though, they were starting to change as well.

Their body and breasts became more shapely as the boobs got bigger and their hips looked fine and curved. They even gained sharp looking claws with the two dicks growing.

Once they all stopped transforming, the transformed zombies smirked while the new zombies sat up and groaned.

They looked at each other and felt their minds go completely lustful.

The transformed zombies grabbed a random zombie, bent them over and thrusted both their dicks into them. The new zombies went to the ones that fucked them and thrusted into their pussy.

As the moans were heard, the camera panned away from the alleyway. We see a random homeless woman sleeping in a dead end alleyway and never noticed the lone zombie approaching her.

(3 months later)

After such time, the zombies were definitely taken a bit seriously. Many people were worried they would be next, but the men didn't know what would happen to them. They soon got their answer as the now dubbed 'Transformed Zombies' would cut down any man stupid enough to get between them and their prize.

There were even rumors that there was a lady telling the zombies good spots to find more women. However, the rumors were never confirmed as the recon that would investigate would either be cut down or fucked.

We currently find ourselves over in Texas, more specifically, a small town. This small town had women. These women were feeling doomed and didn't know what to do.

Every time they went outside they stuck together and were on high alert.

However, some of the women didn't notice a little girl go outside, hoping to play and have fun, unaware that a zombie was watching her. The little girl was bouncing her ball on the sidewalk without a care in the world.

Soon enough, a zombie came behind and tapped her shoulder. She turned and looked up with the zombie herself already sporting two large hard ons.

"O-Oh...um, hello," The girl greeted nervously.

"Hello...little girl…"

"U-Um, you play ball?" She asked as she brought her ball into view.

"No..but I play...something more fun."

"Oh? Like what?" The girl asked curiously. That's when she saw the zombie move closer with the dicks pulsating.

"Follow...me…" The zombie said as she moved past the girl and gestured for the girl to follow her.

"But my mommy might be worried if I'm not back later."

The zombie smirked, "Don't worry...we'll be...quick," She said as she held out her hand for the little girl to take.

The girl looked at it and hesitantly took it before the zombie lead her away.

After leading her toward a open and empty clearing in town the zombie stopped and looked at the girl, "Ready for...fun?" She asked.

"What kind of fun?"

"First remove...clothes, please," The zombie instructed.

The girl looked at her confused, but began to slowly lift her dress up over her head. "Like this?"

"Yes…" The zombie said as her cocks throbbed, "Now...lay on...your back…" She then said.

The girl did so while looking at the dick confused. "What's that?"

"Something...that will...give fun...later…" The zombie said before she pulled the panties away from girl and sniffed before giving it a lick.

"AH!" she jumped with a blush. "H-Hey, you can't lick there."

"Trust...me…" The zombie said before continuing to lick as she held the girl's hip gently but firmly. The girl squirmed and gasped, which made the zombie's dick grow harder as she lapped up the fluids.

"Ah, oh, I feel strange, ah!" The girl said as the zombie continued to lick.

The zombie's plan was working as she continued to stimulate the new feeling of pleasure into the young girl. She moved a hand up to start rubbing the girl's flat chest.

"Ah, it feels-! Ah!" The girl moaned as she continued to squirm.

The zombie could feel the girl's pussy quiver. Probably due to having no prior experience as she seemed ready to cum. She sped up her lips and made sure to attack the clit last.

"AHHH! I-I-I feel weird!" The girl exclaimed as she came for the first time. She was panting after feeling such pleasure.

The zombie pulled away and licked her lips as she started stroked her cocks. She used one hand for each one to double the pleasure. The zombie moaned as she continued to stroke in front of the girl was still recovering.

Said girl was confused, but felt so good and warm she didn't even notice the zombie groaning.

"Ohhh!" The zombie groaned as she came on the girl's little body. She sighed before looking at the girl. She waited for the girl to notice.

When the girl noticed the white stuff she looked at it and grimaced. "What is this stuff?"

"Cum...taste, please," The zombie said as she was using the remaining cum to lube up her dicks.

"But it smells weird."

"Tastes nice...though...please…?" The zombie asked of the girl.

The girl looked at the semen and gave it a small lick.

"How is...it?" The zombie asked as she was stroking her top dick at the sight.

"Salty and bitter."

"Swallow it...all...please," The zombie instructed as she used her other hand to stroke her other cock.

The girl was confused, but did so seeing how she didn't have any other use for it.

The zombie smiled as the girl took in all her cum. She noticed that the girl's clit started to twitch before it started to grow. However, this time the patches of grey were going slower than usual.

"Huh? H-Hey! What happened?!"

The zombie answer as she went down to her knees and took it in her mouth. This made the girl cry out while the zombie began to slide her head up and down.

"Ah, ah, I feel strange, ah, like before," The girl said as she was feeling a similar feeling of pleasure. "I-It's wet and slimy!"

"Mmm," The zombie hummed as she continued to bob her head on the little girl's new cock. It was warm and growing harder which made her rub one of her own dicks.

"Ah! Ugh! Something's...coming!" The girl said as she felt a similar feeling to before.

The zombie, meanwhile, sped up her bobbing to her the girl the best climax of her remaining life.

"A-AHHHH!" The girl exclaimed as she came into the zombie's mouth, making her legs go weak.

The zombie was eagerly swallowing the cum that the girl was giving the her. She noticed the grey patches were now going at normal speed as she set the girl on the floor.

The girl panted while her eyes were glazed and utterly stunned at how that felt.

"Feel...good…?" The zombie asked as she noticed the grey patches only gave enough time for just one question.

"I...I…I…" The girl uttered, apparently speechless. Then her body began to spasm as the sounds of her little bones began breaking and rearranging themselves went on.

The zombie smiled while the girl cried out and saw her start gaining a second dick.

"Ah, Oh, Ahhh!" The girl let out as her cocks began to throb and the gray patches were completely going around her skin. Soon, she came and stop spasming as the sounds went away as well.

The zombie responsible watched the entire thing with her cocks throbbing at the sight. She saw the girl slowly sit up with a glazed expression making her happy. "How do...you feel…?" The older zombie asked.

"Warm...want...more…"

The older zombie smirked before she presented her pussy and ass the little girl, "Come and...get it…" She said as she wiggled her ass a bit.

The girl's eyes widened with her dicks throbbing before getting up and stumbled over before grabbing the hips and tried lining her dicks up.

The older zombie, meanwhile, waited for the zombie girl by stroking her own dicks. When she felt the tips start pushing in she hummed.

"Ohhh!" The new zombie let out before letting her body do the work and began to thrust into the older zombie, "So...good…" She moaned out.

"So...big!" The zombie let out as she let the girl thrust. "Go faster...deeper…"

"Yes…" The zombie girl said and compiled. The more she moved back and forth, the more her cocks felt harder.

"I'm...close!" The first zombie said. "Thrust harder...faster!"

The zombie girl felt close as well and thrust to the absolute limit this new strength gave her before she came with a groan. Her sperm shot out into the first zombie who moaned and started spraying the ground with her own cum.

The zombie girl pulled out of the first zombie before said zombie put the zombie girl on her back, "Ready for...round two?" The older zombie asked with a grin.

"Yes...want more…"

The first zombie grinned at that and thrusted before her cocks into the little girl's pussy and ass in one go. The small insides made her groan while forming bulges which the zombie girl felt with wide eyes.

"Ohhh!" The zombie girl groaned as she full so full before feeling the older zombie start to thrust in and out of her. "Ah...ah...ah!"

"Ugh! So...tight!" The older zombie said as she continued to thrust. "So snug...so warm!"

"Ah...ah…" The smaller continued to moan as the first zombie thrusted faster and harder.

"Might cum...any...second!"

"Ah...Ohhh!" The zombie girl moaned as she came from her pussy and her cocks. The rush of sperm gushing out of her dicks made her tighten up around the dicks in her holes.

"Ugh...Ohhh!" The older zombie exclaimed as she came into the small zombie. "Take...all sperm!"

"Ohh...so...much…" The zombie girl groaned as she continued to cum.

(1 year later)

After many had been assimilated, it became extremely apparent that the zombies were a real threat. When the military eventually got involved and tried to cut down their numbers, they learned the hard way that they couldn't be killed or destroyed. Stunned, yeah, but other than that there was no way to get rid of them as they just regenerate.

When a research team attempted on putting their heads together only how to stop, there became rumors that one of them went mad and literally opened the doors to their doom. The men like usual were killed and cut down while the women were forced to submit and become one of them.

Some women even began giving in and went and gave themselves to them. The more sadistic women led more zombies to some unwilling women, you can guess what happened there.

The rumors grew even more that a woman was leading the zombies and not even infected herself. Some surmised that maybe she was the one that started the outbreak and created a unique serum that made her immune to the virus. They also noticed that she could make them do her bidding as well and be safe from anyone who tried to discover her.

Right now we cut over to a small town with most of the buildings boarded up and the streets empty.

A few zombies began to appear at the beginning of said streets. They moved around and tried peeking into any holes they could find.

There were a few woman in said buildings. Some who lost their loved ones to the zombies. Cut down or fucked equally, their hope having been shaken them. Some even looked on the verge of going over the edge of insanity or just plain giving up.

"We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die." One woman in one of buildings said as they held their head and rocked in place. She looked like despair had overcome what little sense of will she had left.

"Teresa you need to be quiet." whispered another.

Teresa, the despaired woman was called, ignored her and continued to wallow in her hopelessness. One zombie, coincidentally, heard something and looked toward the hole the noise was coming from.

When she spotted the women, she grinned and gestured the other zombies near her. They all took a look and grinned and circled the building for a point of entry.

"They're gonna find us, fuck us, and then we'll be just like them!"

"Would you shut up!" One other woman whispered in annoyance. "They can't fuck us if they can't find us."

Teresa, however, continued repeating words of despair. Meanwhile, the zombies found a point in the building with the least amount of boards. They carefully removed and quietly went inside with excited grins on their faces.

Each of them sporting hard ons with one of the woman inside hearing something.

"What was that?"

"They're here, they have to be. They're gonna find us and fuck us," Teresa said.

"Shhh!" one woman said moving over near the bolted door and put her ear to it.

Then suddenly, a hand broke through the door and grabbed her face, pinning her against the wall as the door began to break.

"Ahhh! They're here!"

"They're here, They're here to fuck us!" Teresa said as her face of despair slowly started to turn into an insane grin.

The zombies stepped in and looked at the women with lustful grins.

Teresa looked at the zombies and grinned before grabbing one of the other women and pinned her to the ground.

"Hey, what are you doing? Let go!"

"Hehehe, they're going to fuck us, we must embrace it!" Teresa said with a mad grin, showing that she snapped. "Go ahead and take her, she's all nice and ready!"

The zombies grinned at the sight of someone already giving and started removing the clothes of the restrained girl, thinking of saving Teresa for last.

"Hey! Stop that!" the woman cried while the others tackled Teresa away.

The zombies were able to rip away her clothes and hardened even more at the sight with grins. One moved over the woman while the other two looked at the women trying to hold Teresa at bay.

"Stay down, Teresa! You're not damning us today!" The woman said as she held Teresa's arms behind her back.

"We're all going to be fucked eventually, we should just give up!"

Then one stray zombie grabbed the woman holding down Teresa and pulled her away, freeing Teresa. She rubbed her dicks between the woman's legs making her yelp.

Teresa, meanwhile, got up and looked at the now restrained woman and grinned as she began to take off her clothes, awaiting the inevitable. "If I'm gonna go out, I'm gonna go out because I said so!"

The woman that was held down by the door had her clothes ripped off and the zombie wasted no time in thrusting into her. "Ahh! No! No! Take it out!"

"Nope…" The zombie said as she started thrusting in and out of of the woman.

Teresa, was on the floor masturbating to the sight of all the women being fucked right in front of her. She didn't even register their discomfort, at this point she was just letting lust overtake her.

"Ah! Fuck!" The woman that previously restrained Teresa moaned as the zombie behind her fucked her holes expertly. "Too big! They're too big!"

"Ugh...so...tight!" The zombie fucking the woman said as she continued to gradually go faster and harder. "Want...more...FUCK!"

"Ah! Oh! So hot!" Teresa moaned as she continued to watch the spectacle. 'They look like they could be split in half!'

"Ah! Ah! I'm gonna cum!" The woman in front of Teresa said.

"Fill...with...cum!"

"A-AAAHHH!" The woman exclaimed as she came. She felt the sperm gushing inside her which made her mouth hang open.

"Ngh! Ohhh!" Teresa moaned as she came from the sight. Her juices trickled out while the woman panted and fell forward on her face.

The zombie pulled out of the woman as the grey patches started to traverse her skin. She turned to Teresa and pointed to her dicks.

Teresa grinned before crawling to the zombie and grabbed the dicks and started stroking. "Don't mind if I do."

The zombie groaned as she felt pleasure from her cocks. She moved her dicks closer while Teresa licked her lips.

Then, Teresa started sucking and bobbing her head to the zombie's top cock while her bottom dick was being stroked. 'It's so huge and juicy! My jaw will probably break if she moves too rough.'

The zombie, meanwhile, was moaning and groaning as she let Teresa give her pleasure. She grabbed the woman's head and gave her dicks a thrust.

"Mmph!" Teresa hummed as she started letting the zombie have her way with her. She rubbed her breast as she felt more of the dick go into her mouth.

The zombie started thrusting even faster as she felt closer, "Swallow...all…" She said.

Teresa relaxed her throat before the zombie groaned and she felt sperm start gushing into her mouth while the other dick sprayed over her hands. "Mmm," Teresa hummed as she was swallowing the cum given to her.

The zombie panted and pulled her dick out before pushing Teresa on her side and moved over before raising one of her legs.

"Go ahead," Teresa said as she let the zombie aim her dicks. When she felt the dicks start pushing against her holes she grit her teeth and groaned when they slowly made it inside. "Oh god...so big!" Teresa said as she moaned.

"Snug...hole!" The zombie said as she began thrusting in a nice rhythm.

"Ah! Oh! Oh fuck!" Teresa moaned as she enjoyed the fucking.

The zombie felt close and began to thrust even faster as Teresa's cock had emerged after having swallowed the cum earlier. "Holes get tighter….want more!"

"Ah! I'm Cumming!" Teresa exclaimed as she came from her new dick. Her cum spurted out before the zombie groaned and started cumming inside her.

Soon enough, the zombie pulled and watched Teresa's skin change. She spasmed and groaned while turning as grey as themselves.

"Ah! Oh! Yes! Oh!" Teresa moaned as her another cock was emerging from above her first. So enough she stopped moving as the sounds of bones breaking and rearranging stopped. She felt her mind flooding with lust and let out a groan.

The zombie grinned as she saw Teresa get up and look at her with a grin. The next thing she knew she was tackled with Teresa grabbing at her breasts. The zombie groaned and moaned as she then felt Teresa's dicks enter her holes before she mercilessly thrusted to the absolute limit.

The other zombies watched this with chuckles while the camera panned away and over to the mad scientist who was being carried on a throne by a crowd of zombies through the town.

She was naked like the other zombies and had a cock of her own, except that she wasn't a zombie thanks to her perfecting the serum which allowed her to be immune to assimilation as well as the power to command them. She was grinning at how things turned out since she first began her research. She let out a chuckle which turned into full blown laughter and stood up. "I'VE DONE IT! This world is all mine! From now on, I'LL be doing all the thinking! The world is now my one big playground!" She said as she continued to laugh.

A few women noticed the crowd of zombies and went in front them with grins on their faces.

The scientist noticed and stopped before frowning as the zombies stopped. "Who dares interrupt my gloating parade? Are you some kind of humans who want to resist me still?"

"Hehehe, no actually. We want to join you!" One woman said as the others nodded.

"...Come again?"

"We know we can't stop the zombies...so we want to join them. As the saying goes: If you can't beat 'em, join 'em," The woman said as she started to undress.

The scientist was caught off guard before she started laughing again and kicked her legs up on her throne. "Oh this is too good! You heard them my pets, fuck their brains out!"

The zombies grinned before they took every woman in the group except the leader who approached the scientist, "Would you care to fuck me?" She asked as the other woman were moaning from the pleasure that the zombies were giving them.

"Suck my dick and I'll decide if you're worthy."

"With pleasure," The woman said as she licked the scientist's cock before bobbing her head up and down, trying to make her cum.

The scientist leaned back and sighed while looking over the scene and let out one last maniacal laugh as the camera panned away.


	126. Chapter 126

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 126

Sequel to chapter 22

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Penny was having an odd day as she and Ciel were walking back to their hotel after coming back from Beacon. She had been feeling strange ever since that explosion caused by Ruby and Nora. She rubbed her head while her sensors were fuzzy, with Ciel looking at her confused.

"Is something wrong Penny?"

"No bitch." she said, her voice glitching slightly. Her face was blank, like she hadn't said anything strange.

Ciel looked at the girl in surprise, completely caught off guard. "Uh...what?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." she said with the exact same tone, like she was repeating what she had just said.

Ciel looked at her confused before Penny smiled and stopped.

"We're here."

"... Penny, this is a love hotel. Not our hotel." Ciel frowned. "Did you get a virus?"

"Are you questioning me?" she asked with a brief cold time before smiling. "I do believe it will be most comfortable."

"... Penny? Are you okay?" Ciel asked in fear before finding her hand grabbed as the robot started dragging her towards it.

"One room please." Penny said with her normal grin to the lady behind the counter as Ciel tried prying the fingers loose.

"Any theme?" the woman asked, clearly bored out of her mind.

"What is your selection?"

The woman sighed and pulled out a catalogue, passing it to Penny. "Take a seat and have a look. Let me know when you've made a choice." she commented.

"Thank you." She dragged Ciel to a pair of chairs and started reading eagerly with the girl tugging hard.

"Penny, release my hand!"

"No." She answered flatly while turning the page. "Please sit down and let me search."

"Penny, something is seriously wrong with you! Come on!"

"Be silent, or else." Penny ordered before she found a room that caught her eye, making said eyes glisten eagerly. "This one is perfect for us." She said, going to the woman again. "Is the dungeon themed room free?"

"Yeah, will you be paying with cash or credit?"

Penny was silent, looking at Ciel like she was expecting her to pay.

"What?"

"I do not possess money on me, therefore, you must pay." She explained, pushing her forward a bit. "Now pay for our room so we can go to it."

"But I-"

"Now."

Ciel grumbled and payed the woman who handed Penny the keys who promptly dragged the girl to the elevators.

"This shall be fun!"

'This is bad, I need to contact the general!'

We zoom across town, once again in Beacon, as a beautiful blonde teacher walked through the halls holding her head.

"Ugh, classes today are more hectic than usual. I can feel a migraine coming on." Glynda Goodwitch said to herself, the experience in class with Ms Rose and Ms Valkyrie still fresh in her mind as she went to the teacher's lounge to grab some coffee. She frowned, seeing the coffee pot empty with the schools headmaster drinking from his famous mug.

"Ah, hello there Glynda."

"Ozpin." she growled a bit. "Was that the last of the coffee?"

"Oh, I'm afraid it was. There was no one else here so I helped myself. Did you want some?"

"Yes. I did." she nodded, subconsciously tightening her grip on her riding crop.

"Well I'll go ask Professor Oobleck if he happens to have any extras on hand." He commented, trying to pass her before finding her hand on his wrist in a firm grip.

"Your office." she growled like a lioness which caught Ozpin off guard.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." She ordered. "Your office. Now."

He was still caught off guard before finding her dragging him out of the lounge.

We travel back to the love hotel, where Penny near kicks open the door to the room. "I have returned! And thank you for allowing me to borrow that money, these events required a special outfit!" she said in her normal cheerful voice. while Ciel was sitting on the bed and mumbling to herself. "I require your opinion on it."

Ciel did not have much option, especially as her feet and her arms where handcuffed to the bed. And when she got a clear look, her face turned red.

Penny was now clad in nothing but a black corset that stopped just under her breasts, black arm sleeves that ended at her wrists, black leggings that left her toes and the balls of her feet uncovered, and a black collar. All of which had neon green lines and trim.

"I feel as though it may be slightly tight around my torso area, but it does make my breasts poke out more." She commented casually. "Do you think I am attractive, Ciel?"

Ciel blushed hearing that and averted her eyes. "If I answer honestly, will you untie me?"

"Possibly."

"Then...yes."

"Do you mean that, truly?" Penny asked as she crawled on the bed.

Ciel nodded while trying to keep from staring.

"Really?" she licked her lips while reaching down and rubbed Ciel's sides making her jump.

Ciel was silent, worried if Penny could tell if she lied as she genuinely thought about it as she looked at Penny's body and felt envious due to the breast size before letting out a squeak when Penny rubbed across her stomach.

"Well?" Penny asked, her eyes darkening a bit.

"Yes, really." spoke Ciel embarrassingly.

Penny grinned and stood up, holding her left foot against Ciel's lips. "Then prove it! Suck my toes and lick my feet!" she said in her normal Penny way.

"Wait, what?" spoke Ciel in surprise with Penny moving it right against her mouth.

"Worship my feet, bitch. Then I will believe you." she ordered.

'I might as well play along. Otherwise she might make it even more hard.' Ciel thought, taking Penny's big toe into her mouth and sucking making the girl smile and nod.

"Very good."

Once again we cross Vale, returning to Beacon. To the headmasters office where Glynda was seen dragging him in and made him sit down.

"Stay right here, I'll be right back." She ordered angrily, pushing Ozpin onto his chair and left making the man confused.

"...perhaps I should have given her the cup." he muttered looking at his mug. "She is certainly acting strange. I believe classes must have been extra stressful today than."

He sat there and waited for what felt like half an hour before the door opened up and he saw Glynda enter, but NOT in her regular clothes and actually dropped his mug.

SMASH!

Glynda stood there in a strange mix of leather and latex, a feast for the eyes that hugged her curves. She had on a black hat with white tusks on the side and red colors from a Grimm, a purple choker with the head of a Boarbatusk on it, a purple cape that was in the shape of several pointed arrows with a corset that exposed her breasts with elbow length leather sleeves with purple fuzz on one end. The stockings were leather and had hooves on the end with 'bone's around the thighs while she held her crop in one hand.

"Glynda! What... What are you wearing?!" Ozpin gasped, truly caught off guard for the first time in a long time.

"Silence." Glynda snapped, slapping the riding crop against her hand with a dark look in her eyes making Ozpin sit up. "You're going to call me mistress, or else." She ordered simply and calmly, running her riding crop against his cheek making him gulp seeing the look in her eyes.

"Glynda what-"

SLAP!

Glynda glared, having used her riding crop to cause a powerful slash to the face. "I said it's mistress." She said darkly. "Now, wish to try again?"

"Glynda, see here-"

SLAP!

"It's mistress you worm!" She snapped. "This is your LAST chance!"

Ozpin reeled back and actually felt fear before nodding slowly. "Yes...mistress."

"You're learning." she nodded with a frown. "Slowly."

'She's scarier than when Salem took charge in bed.' Ozpin thought, but that memory just made him harder with Glynda spotting the bulge and shook her head.

"Oh, you dirty whore." she grinned before moving one of 'hooves' over it before stepping down.

"Ah!" he flinched and groaned slightly.

"Who knew the headmaster of Beacon was secretly turned on by this. How disgraceful." She commented lightly, talking down to him.

'She's just like Salem.' Ozpin thought, remembering how long it had been since his last time with her like this and grew even harder making Glynda laugh and step down harder.

"Oh my god, you're a little submissive slut!" she laughed before removing her foot. "Get up and strip."

"What?"

"I said strip!"

SLAP!

Ozpin winced from the crack of her whip and moved to remove his clothes as fast as possible. He felt so nostalgic, aroused and intrigued while the bulge in his underwear was more prominent making Glynda lick her lips.

"That looks tasty." she purred while Ozpin removed the underwear and let his dick stand tall. "I'm going to teach you to be considerate for others." Glynda said, running her weapon over Ozpin's stomach making him gulp nervously. "First, we'll see how sensitive you are down here." She reached down and grasped his member, stroking it slightly with Ozpin gulping. "Might big, you've probably been storing up for weeks now." She began to run her hand up and down his member, smirking. "When was the last time you played with yourself?"

"Uh...well...I'd rather not say." Ozpin said only to flinch as her grip tightened greatly.

"I asked. A question. Bitch." she hissed, reminding Ozpin greatly of his old love.

"Ah! Ok ok! I...haven't touched myself in over a month."

"A month?" she asked, keeping her grip tight. "Who were you thinking about? An old girlfriend? Or maybe a female student? Fantasising on calling her in for 'extra credit' and turning them into your whore?"

"No! I-Id never do that!" he groaned.

"Really?" she frowned. "Why do I disbelieve that, you pervert. Who was it?"

"No one I swear."

"Then WHO have you fantasied about when you masterbate?" She asked gripping tighter making him wince.

"An ex-lover... And you!" he flinched and groaned.

"Oh? I knew you liked to stare at me when I wasn't looking." Glynda chuckled as she finally released his member much to his relief. "Though now I'm curious what this ex-lover was like."

Ozpin gulped, seeing that look in her eye.

"You can tell me later, after you get on the floor like a dog."

We zoom through the air, returning to Penny and Ciel.

Ciel was moaning, her eyes rolled up slightly as she lathered Penny's toes in her saliva. She licked and kissed them like that single act was her only purpose in life, her eyes cross-eyed as she worked.

"Good girl, you're turning into an adorable little bitch." Penny giggled, after about ten minutes of this Ciel seemed to have fallen in love with the taste of Penny's feet and had been doing this for nearly half an hour. Penny finally pulled her foot back, Ciel whimpering and moaning at the loss of her treat. "Now let us move on to something even better."

"W... Wha...?" Ciel whimpered, her mind too frazzled to form words. She tried to move her limbs but she was still cuffed to the bed.

"Ah ah ah, you stay there." Penny smiled, stroking Ciel's face. Happy to see her willingly give in before she moved off the bed and went over to a trunk already set up in the room.

"What... Are you doing, Mistress?" Ciel asked, clearly having gotten the message and accepting it.

"Just give me a minute." Penny ordered, giggling at Ciel calling her Mistress.

Ciel let out a whimper, but complied. She was eager to see what would happen, eager for what Penny would do

"Here we go." smiled Penny standing up, but floating around her were black dildos, each one having a green line traced down the sides. And to be clear, there where multiple dildos flouting behind her. Not one. Not two. Not three. But several that made Ciel gawk with a blush.

"Oh my dust."

"Time to stuff you~" Penny giggled.

With another zoom we return to Beacon, to Glynda and Ozpin with said headmaster on all fours as Glynda had a foot on his back and had put a leash and collar around his neck.

"That looks good." she licked her lips while giving the leash a pull. "If the rest of the school saw you like this, they'd be so embarrassed to have a slut for a headmaster."

Ozpin whimpered almost happily, enjoying the feeling while getting flashbacks to when Salem would almost say the same, word for word. "Yes Mistress, I am pathetic!" he smiled, imagining both Salem AND Glynda dominating him TOGETHER at the same time! That very thought made him cum over the floor which surprised her before she dug her heel into him.

"Idiot! Did I say you could cum? Doing that without permission is just begging for punishment." She said with a vicious grin, beginning to slash his ass with her riding crop. "Maybe I should get a whip! Or crush your fucking balls! Maybe THAT will teach you to behave!"

Ozpin groaned out while gritting his teeth with a smile. "Yes! Get a whip!" he whimpered before feeling her tug on the collar hard making him cough.

"You don't tell me what to do." she hissed "Understand me?"

"Yes Mistress." Glynda smirked, pulling out a strap on and fastened it around her waist. "Time to take you like a bitch."

"Yes Mistress!"

We return to Penny and Ciel, Ciel having been untied and was happily licking her mistresses pussy while being double teamed by several metal dildos stuffed in her ass and pussy as Lenny hummed and rubbed her head.

"You've learnt so well so fast pet. I'm so proud of you."

Ciel smiled hearing that and wiggled her tongue faster inside the folds. She tasted her Mistress more, moaning and drooling at the taste while Penny moved the dildos in and out of her faster making Ciel moan into the folds.

"Tell me. Do you love your mistress?" Penny moaned.

"Yes." She moaned while Penny hummed and felt a building pressure.

"I am cumming!" the robot cried out holding Ciel tightly against her spot.

Ciel didn't even know the robot girl COULD cum, but happily lapped up her juices while Penny didn't need to catch her breath and just patted the girl's head.

"Good girl."

With one more zoom we return to Beacon which showed Glynda fucking Ozpin from behind who was moaning and groaning.

"Yes mistress! So good!" he panted and moaned like a dog with the teacher laughing.

"Oh this is the life!" she laughed. "Good to see you know your place!"

We time skip to a month later, Team RWBY leaving their dorm with each of them holding an invite.

Behind the four were their pets, the S' to their M's. All of them wearing collars with leashes.

Behind both Ruby and Weiss were their little harem of slaves, carrying the girls books and bags and drinks and whatever the girls wanted. They all walked down the hall and to where the headmaster's office was.

Behind Blake was Sun, crawling on all fours clad in just a black thong The twins behind Yang were wearing bikinis based off their colors while their wrists were cuffed behind themselves.

"I wonder what the headmaster wants." Ruby commented, holding Weiss' hand.

"Maybe he wants to tell us that we need to knock it off with what we've been doing." suggested Blake as she lead Sun along by her leash

"Hey guys!" Nora cheered as the four turned a corner, seeing Team JNPR with Nora and Pyrrha walking over while Jaune and Ren followed, both in tight thongs with collars around their necks.

"Hey girls!" Ruby waved.

"What are you doing?" Yang asked.

"We were called by Headmaster Ozpin." Pyrrha said.

"So were we." spoke Weiss.

"Strange." Nora commented, patting Ren's hair.

That was when Velvet and Coco joined them, alongside their pets; team CRDL. With Coco and Velvet riding two of them like horses, the other two carrying their bags and giving them shoulder massages.

"Let me guess, you girls got invites too?"

"Yep." Coco moaned before the small group all tried to squeeze into the elevator. Especially with the size of Ruby and Weiss' harem of slaves. It went up to the office after a few minutes before it opened and let all of them walk out.

"Salutations!" Penny waved to the groups while she held a leash attached to Ciel who was rubbing against her like a dog with fake dog ears and tail, and just those.

"Penny?" spoke Ruby in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I was asked to come over here, and now I get to see you all again!" Penny grinned while looking at the slaves. "Oh! I see you have all acquired your own pets."

"Yeah." Ruby nodded and giggled, hugging her friend while giving her ass a slap making Penny giggle. "Maybe we can have a playdate?" Ruby grinned. "Have your girl get gang banged by our harem of sluts!"

"Oh! That sounds most glorious, I think Ciel would enjoy that very much."

"Meep." the dark skinned girl gulped hearing that before they heard someone clearing their throat and turned to see Glynda sitting behind the desk.

"Now that everyone that was sent an invite is here, we can begin." she remarked catching them off guard.

"Professor Goodwitch?" Weiss blinked.

"What are you doing here?" asked Blake before looking around. "Where's Ozpin?"

"He's... Around." Glynda smiled before she moaned, tapping the desk making a secret door open revealing what was happening under it. Ozpin was dressed up in a latex gimp mask and full body black latex suit giving Glynda a foot massage whole kissing her panyhose clad feet.

This caught all the group off guard, with Pyrrha even covering her eyes.

"Really?" Glynda asked with a deadpan look pointing at the gathered groups pets. "THIS is too much for you Miss Nikos?"

"Sorry ma'am." she mumbled with Ruby stepping forward.

"So you're the one who invited everyone here?"

"Yes I am." she nodded while humming. "I wanted to bring you all here to discuss with you an important matter."

"What is that, Ms Goodwitch?" Blake asked.

"All of this." she remarked gesturing to them. "I've had some complaints about students who feel uncomfortable by it."

"And?" Nora frowned as she pulled out her hammer.

"Miss Valkyrie, keep in mind, I could easily disable you without trying." remarked Glynda in a cold tone. "So lower your weapon or you'll see just what I'm capable of."

Nora huffed but did as she was told.

"Good girl. Now I wanted to tell you about them, but I never said you had to stop." Glynda grinned, gasping as Ozpin hit a tense spot in her foot which really helped her relax.

"Wait, what?" spoke Yang in surprise. "So you didn't call us here to make us stop?"

"Why would I?" Glynda chuckled softly "If anything showing the other students might give them some ideas of their own."

"So... What did you want from us ma'am?" Penny asked as she wasn't a student, wondering while this group of Dominatrixes have come together.

"Simple, to let you know you can continue your activities and are free to teach others as well." She smiled. "In fact, I encourage that."

"So keep doing what we're doing?"

"Yes." Glynda nodded, gently pushing Ozpin away with her feet. "Now. Why don't you all have fun?" she grinned.

"Yay!" The group of femdoms grinned, especially as Glynda offered them her Ozpin to play with.

They were going to enjoy themselves.


	127. Chapter 127

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 127

A little girl tries to become a villain.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"So many happy faces...how I hate happy faces!" Said a normal looking girl.

"You and me both sis." Said an older goth teen.

"Silence minion!" she declared before standing up. "Today is the day when it will all change! I shall rain doom upon this land for all time!"

The doorbell rang.

"Mollie, there's a package for you called a man."

"Don't open it dad, it's mine!" she yelled before rushing down stairs.

"Here you go sweetheart."

"Ahem!" She said to her father.

"Oh come on Mollie, I'm not gonna do it."

"Say it."

"I'm not going to."

"Just say it, or else you're gonna be here all day." Said Mollie's mom.

"Fine...here you go...you little bitch..."

"Much better." She then took her package and walked up the stairs.

"Luna's being such a bad influence on her." Said Mollie's dad.

"Yeah, but at least they're bonding." Said Mollie's mom.

"It's here! It's finally here!" She cheered, as Luna was watching a movie.

"So what's in the box, sis?" Asked Luna.

"Silence minion!" Mollie then opened the box and pulled out a book. "The Handbook of Villainy...yesssss..."

"The what?"

"The Handbook of Villainy, Luna! Within these pages is the collaboration of the worst this world has to offer. Telling us how we can contribute to ruining innocent people's lives."

"Don't you mean you?"

"No, I mean us, after all what good is a minion if they don't follow their master's orders?" Mollie then turned to her book, laying it down on one side of her desk as she opened it. "Chapter 1...Humble Beginnings."

"What's that? Snatching old ladies purses and the younger kid's lunch money?" Luna said sarcastically.

"Silence minion! Speak up without my permission and you will pay for it."

"Do that and your head's getting the swirly again."

Mollie gulped from that. "Fuck you too. It says here that I'm gonna need to create a laser gun. To the junkyard."

'Sweet, while she's busy playing with garbage, me and Dave can make out in the car.' Thought Luna.

(Later)

Mollie jumped out of Luna's car and was heading for the scrap metal section. She looked at the blue prints carefully, and was fast at work taking out pieces of metal and reworking them into a giant laser.

Afterwards, she finished her laser.

"Okay City City, the end shall make her debut!" She threw the lever and nothing happened. "What the? Hey! You stupid machine! Work already!" She tried to force the thing to work by smacking it. "I command you to work or you will become scrap...again!"

That's when with one last kick, it exploded in her face.

"Gah! Confounded machine!" She coughed some soot and walked back to the car. "Darn it, I'll have to go on to plan b." She said, pulling out a laser rifle. "This will get the job done for sure!" She said, aiming at a soup can. When she pulled the trigger though, it blew up. "Okay...maybe I should consider building bombs..." She said to herself. "But first I need my minion. Luna!" She called.

Meanwhile Luna and her boyfriend Dave were making out on top of her car.

"Mmm, come on babe, more tongue." Luna said as Dave was kissing her neck.

"Luna!" Mollie's voice echoed.

"Oh great, the boss is calling."

"I'll come with you, she might need some extra help."

Both of them walked off the car.

"There you are minion, and why did you bring your hot boyfriend? I don't need a hot guy helping me, doesn't look like a villain."

"Neither do you, yah Pippi Longstocking ripoff." Luna replied.

"This cute look is only so I can deceive my enemies at school." she huffed with a frown. "Right now my attempts at using a laser has failed."

"We can see that, so why are we here?"

"We are gonna load my giant weapon into the truck and then I'll work on this thing in the backyard."

"So you want me and my boyfriend to do all the heavy lifting?"

"Yes, now get too it!"

The two sighed before moving over to grab it. They got it into the truck, tied it down, and then were off.

"Hee hee hee hee hee, soon these fools will...wait a minute...hey! You guys forgot me!" Mollie cried out.

Later...we see the family at dinner. Mollie staring daggers at Luna, their dad staring daggers at Dave.

"So, Dave is it?"

"Yes, Mr. Sparrow, Dave W. Richardson."

"Dave, how long have you and Luna been dating?"

"Uh...how old is Mollie again?"

"11..."

"11 years, sir."

Mollie's dad then then put his fork down and showed the squeeze marks as he took a drink of his water. "I see..."

"Yep, and our love for eachother just gets stronger and stronger."

"Come-on dad, you really didn't notice anything wrong when I came home one day, smiling?" Asked Luna.

'They're so dead.' Thought Mollie. 'I'm gonna record the murder scene.'

"I'm gonna be blunt. If I find out you got my girl knocked up, I'll let Mollie here do whatever she wants to you."

"Oh please, as if this cute little thing could seriously damage Dave." Said Luna.

"I said the same thing, and that's how I got fired from the 1st job."

"Dad, Dave is a good guy, hangout with him and you'll be great friends."

"Denied!"

"Hmph, fine. Dave, let's go."

"What? Where are you going?"

"To Dave's house." Luna, said while picking up Mollie.

"Why am I going?"

"Because, you're the only person in this family I like right now."

"Well I am your boss."

And so, Luna dragged Mollie away.

"Hey! Come back here you two..." and when they were gone..."I failed as a parent..."

"Don't worry, we can try again, I'm pregnant." Said Mollie's mom.

"Let's just hope this ain't 3 strikes and you're out."

Later...

"Chapter 2: Arch Enemies. How convenient that Dave lives across from my very own arch nemesis. Larry, the hall monitor."

"And how is he your nemesis again?"

"Before this wonderful book came into my possession, Larry would successfully thwart all of my plans. I could've owned the last month, but Larry stopped me from training all the dogs at the pound to do my bidding! I could've taken over the town last year, but Larry stopped me from making weapons out of school supplies. I could've taken over the neighborhood last week, but Larry stopped my breaking and entering plan, where I hid hypno devices in each home."

"Wow, you're bad at this."

"That's why I need this book, now silence, I shall be using a few of your things David, and use the death ray to shoot up Larry's house."

As Mollie was busy making another weapon, Luna nudged David, condom in hand.

"Wanna do it?"

"Did you seriously have to ask?" Said Dave before they raced up the stairs.

"Today is the day you perish Larry!" After building her laser rifle, she stepped out of Dave's house and stomped over to Larry's ignoring the sudden downpour! "Prepare to die!" She fired the laser at his front door only for Larry to open the door, bounce it back with a mirror, then he threw a metal rod at Mollie which she caught. "Hah! Nice t-" Then lightning struck the metal rod.

"Attack my house again and I'm calling the cops." he spoke before closing and locking the door.

"Grr-" She was struck twice in the middle of her growling. "Aghhh!"

Mollie entered the house as Luna and Dave were still embracing each other. Allowing her charred body to fall onto the couch and rest. "I hate that guy."

And then lightning burst through the window and struck her again.

The next day, Mollie and Luna got a lift to school by Dave.

"So how was yesterday sparky?"

"Larry defeated me with a mirror and metal rod."

"Sounds kinky." Said Luna.

"Its not!"

They then stopped by Mollie's school.

"Bye minion and Dave."

"Wait!" Said Dave. "Here you go." He then handed her a candy bar.

"What's this for?"

"Can't I just hand out sweets to sweethearts?"

Mollie blushed and ran out of the car.

"Hah, got her." Said Luna. "She'll be thinking of you for that one."

"Yep, and I hope you like your treat." He said, handing her a skull shaped cake pop.

"Thanks a lot." She then kissed his cheek.

Later in the hallways...

"Chapter 3, Terrorizing the Innocent." Mollie then saw a stupid looking fat kid and tall kid shaking a boy down for his lunch money.

"Is this all?"

"Yes, please leave me alone."

"Duh, let's keep doing it, it's fun!"

"No! Leave me alone!"

"Hey! You two!" Said Mollie in a booming tone. She marched up to the bullies.

"Yeah, what do you want, girly?"

"You want some help? I can tell she's lying about that being all her lunch money."

"But it's true!"

"Would you boys please hold her upside down? I'm sure the last of her lunch money will fall out."

They shared a look before doing what she said. They grabbed her by the shoes and turned her upside down instantly.

"Hey, look, more money is falling out." Said the fat bully as her shirt fell down exposing her chest to the school.

The students all noticed.

'I didn't wanna do this...but they've pushed me over the edge, they took my money and exposed me to the school.' Thought the girl as the school started to rumble.

"Hee hee hee hee hee." Mollie laughed evilly. "How does it feel to be embarrassed and helpless?"

That's when the girl started glowing. "I didn't wanna do this, but the modern children are so horrible!" That's when a burst of light was unleashed!

"Whoa!" Everyone shielded third eyes for a moment and when they unshielded them. The girl was replaced by a woman in golden clothing.

"You 2, I shall spend 3000 torturing in a pocket dimension, as for your helper...let's see how you like it when your panties are exposed!" she snapped her fingers before Mollie suddenly found her skirt gone and her panties on display.

"Eep!"

"Now I bid thee farewell, and remember children..."

"Yeah! Praise be to the goddess of light, Sha-Ine!"

The woman disappeared with the 2 bullies as Larry the hall monitor appeared.

"Principal's office right now!"

Later at the Principal's office...

"I expected this kind of behavior from a boy, but a girl running around in her underwear, someone or both of you is the bad parent."

"She/He did it!"

"Wow...blaming the other half, and when I thought couples would try to cover for each other." the principal shook his head. "I can't have this behavior in my school."

"We swear we'll..."

"Shut up, we're gonna fix this problem by showing her discipline."

"Oh come-on Principal London."

As the conversation went on, Mollie started reading Chapter 4.

"Revenge...well I can't get revenge on a goddess, so the next best thing, revenge for what Luna's friend did to me."

*flashback.*

"Hey Luna, I found this cute little dollie and dressed her up in hobo clothes."

"Uh Trixie, that's not a doll, that's my little sis."

"I will have my revenge you stupid teen!"

"Good gravy, demon doll!" Then Trixie threw her into the trash can.

'Yesssss, I will have my revenge on Trixie!' she thought making a fist.

Later...after a spanking from both parents, Mollie was now on her way to Trixie's house.

"I'll make her rue the day she messed with me." She was now at Trixie's front door, and then she started pounding on it. "Open up Trixie! It's time to meet your maker!"

'What's Mollie doing here?' Trixie wondered, as she opened the door. "Yes?"

She tried to jump and punch Trixie in the face, but she wasn't tall enough. "Oh no!" Then she pulled out a pebble. "Plan B!"

"What are you-ow!"

"That's for dressing me up like a doll!"

"But you looked so cute."

"I ain't cute, I'm a bitch!"

"Whoa, you come with me little girl." She then grabbed Mollie's hand and pulled her into her house.

"Where are we going?"

"Someone needs to wash your mouth after saying that bad word little lady."

"Let me go you slut!"

"Sounds like I'm gonna have to give you a full bath."

"Wait, what the fuck are you gonna-" Then the bathroom door closed.

Half and hour passed and a cleaned up Mollie, with cuter clothes and brushed hair exited Trixie's house.

"Don't ever cuss again." Said Trixie before giving Mollie a candybar and closing the door.

She growled while crushing the candy bar. "I...hate...her."

"Hey Mollie!" Said Larry on his bike before whistling.

"YOU!" That's when he threw another metal rod that Mollie caught. "Jokes on you, there ain't a cloud in the-" she was struck by lightning.

"You were saying?" Then he rode off. Mollie growled before reading the final chapter in her book.

"Chapter 5: The Final Showdown."

And with that, she was quick at work, building her doomsday laser, fixing her rifle, and knowing when to not grab things thrown at her.

"This will be the final battle."

The next day...

"Larry." Called his mother. "Mollie wants to play."

'Can't she give me a break for once?' he thought with a sigh. "Tell her I'm busy."

"She's not leaving."

'Fuck!' He grabbed his hall monitor vest, a ruler, a metal rod and a few protractors. He then stomped down the stairs and saw her in crazy clothing. A very tall green and black striped top hat, orange and blue striped jacket. Pants that was white with red polka dots on one side and black and torn on the other. Pink sunglasses with star shaped specs, a silver scarf, and finally, moccasins. "Oh great, what is it this time?"

"I have come to end this!"

"Are you seriously calling me out?"

"Yeah! You've been a thorn in my side, but not for long! 5PM at the front of the school! This shall be our final showdown!"

"How about we just shake hands and call it a tie?"

That's when Mollie shot Larry's mom with her laser rifle.

"Mom!"

"Hope you're ready for a fight."

"Not really."

"Well get ready, because this town is doomed!" She then called Luna. "Minion! Activate the Doomsday Device!"

Luna activated the giant laser and it blew up the local pizza parlor!

"No more pizza for this town!"

That's when he threw a metal rod and Mollie dodged.

"Hah! I ain't falling for that a 3rd time! See yah later!"

'She's serious, but it's okay, I'll kick her ass.' Larry thought as he went inside his bedroom and opened a book called The Hero's Handbook: The Ultimate Guide for Counting the Villain's Handbook. "Time to see how this works."

Later...

"Where is that coward? I told him 5 o'clock, it's 5 o' 2."

"What's wrong? Your boyfriend late for your date?" Joked Luna.

"SILENCE MINION!"

"Geez, I was just kidding."

"Maybe if I were your boyfriend, you'd finally stop this." Said Larry.

"Silence!"

"Whoa, who made the cool looking armor?"

"My uncle, he's a blacksmith."

Larry wore black armor and held a spear in one hand and crossbow in the other. "Before I make that eyesore explode, I'm gonna tie you both to that thing. Then when it explodes, you're gonna land right into a jail cell!"

"Just try it!"

And off Larry ran.

"Die!" Shouted Mollie, firing her rifle! The laser bounced off Larry's armor as he responded with a shot from his crossbow which didn't shoot arrows, instead if fired cylinders filled with sticky string! The cylinder exploded in Mollie's face! "Ah! I'm allergic to the stuff used to make this!"

"I know, I did my homework!"

"Aw, he does care." Said Luna before shooting another laser that destroyed the toy store.

"Silence and keep destroying!"

That's when Larry pulled out a pie.

"That better not be Coconut Cream, I'm allergic!"

"It is!"

"Well it ain't coming at me this time!" She fired her rifle, but Larry's armor had spring gloves!

"Ha ha!"

The spring glove flew by the shot and hit Mollie in the face! "Aaah! The swelling hurts!"

"Don't worry kiddo, I got a shot for you." Said Dave, with a syringe.

"Back away citizen!" Said Larry as he pushed Dave and ran over before getting a rope from his belt. "I have a nuisance to tie up!"

"You won't hold me!"

"Oh, I ain't gonna hold you, no, that's a 2nd rope!" That's when he pulled out a metal rod! He kicked the rifle out of Mollie's hands! Then he forced Mollie to hold onto the metal rod, pushing her down, then using the rope to force her hand to hold it! He then punched her before Luna threw Larry off.

"Whoa kid, I'm all for rough play, but punching your girlfriend?"

"Maybe if she was, I'd discipline her into not doing this crazy stuff!"

Mollie got up and so the metal rod tied to her. "No..." She looked up as Thor, Zeus and Raiden all united. "No, no, no, no, no, aaaaaah!" She screamed getting the shock of a lifetime. The strike was so strong the rope incinerated and turned to ash! Mollie fell to the floor, face 1st. Larry then used the other rope he mentioned earlier and tied both her and Luna to the machine before hitting it enough times with his spear to make it explode!

BOOM!

"I'll get you for this! After our parents hopefully pay the bail!"

Once they fell into a jail cell...

"Grr..." Mollie then held up the book. "What a ripoff! 60 dollars my ass!" She then threw the book at a wall! Upon impact, the back of the book popped open, and inside was 3000 counterfeit dollars.

"Hey, guess we can pay our own bail." Said Luna.

"Yes! We shall get our revenge!"

And as they were grabbing the wads of cash a note fell out...

"Thank you for reading The Villain's Handbook, use some remaining counterfeit cash to buy volume 2 coming out next year..." Mollie's head vibrated with anger as the camera panned out of the prison and she screamed. "OH YEAH RIGHT!"


	128. Chapter 128

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 128

Cynthia tries to get rid of Jack's sons.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello class." Spoke Marisa entering the classroom after dealing with the fires. "Sorry things go out of hand while me and Jack were gone, but we're back and ready to resume the lesson."

"The lesson on bondage?" Asked a hellhound pup eagerly.

"No, the math lesson." She said as the class groaned, most notably being the doll slime. "Now now class, this is important stuff, you need to learn it."

Cynthia grumbled as she crossed her arms in class. "Why do we have to learn this junk, I want to go back to the bondage lessons!"

"Cynthia, behave." Frowned Marisa. "Now class, can anyone tell me what six divided by one is?"

"Six?" Said Hyperion as the other girls grumbled.

"Correct."

"This is stupid, what do we need math for?" Groaned a redcap with a frown.

"It's helpful if you ever go into careers like construction, management, or even the fast food business." Marisa said with a frown. "Also some guys prefer brain over brawn and beauty."

"Liar!" called a young orc in the back. "What good are brains if you can kick butt?"

"Oh so you're saying people who use their brains are lower in comparison?" Asked Marisa as a dark aura began to surround her. "That people who have big tits and asses are better than them, huh?"

The girls broke into a cold chill and shook their heads quickly.

"Good, just know many a girl has lost her man by being led on and not being smart enough to know or just being a one trick pony." she smiled and jotted down an equation. "Besides, hunting down a man isn't everything. If you're going to do it, it helps to be flexible and able to learn new things. Say for instance you follow a man over and over for days on end. If you don't have a job to earn money, you won't be able to stay hidden. Or if you want to make them come to you, start a business that everyone can get behind. You can't always expect chasing them will result in a happy ending. After all, this isn't Disney." She said as some the girls began to nod. "That is why you need to get a regular education as well, any other complaints?"

"Yeah, if we're gonna have to learn boring stuff, are we at least getting lunch?" asked a succubus looking drowsy.

"Yes, there will be peanut butter and jelly sandwiches after class."

That got some groans as Marisa jotted down another equation while Cynthia glared over at Aiden and Hyperion who jotted it down on their papers.

'I hate this, everything was just fine and great, but then THEY came along and now we have to learn pointless stuff! How come we have to change everything for them, they are ruining everything! They need to go, now!'

(Later)

"Alright class, good progress today, we'll pick up where we left off tomorrow." Spoke Marisa as the bell rang.

"Come on Hyperion, Ran-Mao said she would show us the mermaid enclosure today." Said Aiden with a smile.

"Cool, I wonder what it's like." His brother smiled back as they got up and walked out of the room, both unaware of Cynthia keeping her eyes on them and followed. "I'm glad she's doing better, good thing Daddy made sure to get her away from the amazons."

"Yeah, I'm amazed she didn't look scared, or upset, or...anything really."

"Yeah, she's pretty hard to read, but at least she's nice, right?" He said as they began to walk down one of the halls, making sure none of the other girls from class were following them in order to practice their knot tying.

Cynthia followed them while turning herself into a puddle to stick to the shadows. She grinned as they got farther and farther away from Marisa and any help.

"Ran-Mao, where are you?" Hyperion called out as they kept walking.

'If I can make them vanish without any trace, uncle Jack and mommy can't pin it on me!' She thought as she looked around. 'The zoo is pretty dangerous, it would be a shame if there was an accident that happened to them.'

The two boys kept walking and spotted the chinese girl herself currently performing sit ups while hanging upside down using a support beam.

"Ran-Mao, hey, Ran-mao!" Called Hyperion with a smile.

The girl turned while upside down and gave an upside down wave before dropping down on her legs. She walked over to them and patted their heads with a smile.

"Are you gonna take us to the enclosure, huh, huh Ran-Mao?" Aiden asked excitedly as she nodded.

"Great, we can't wait." Smiled Hyperion before the girl turn and started walking with the twins following. His snake let out a small hiss while Cynthia followed and pondered on what to try first.

'Should I try pushing them into into one of the enclosures? They might not come out if I do.' She wondered as Ran-Mao lead the boys past some enclosures of the various species of monster girls.

"Ooh, is that one a troll? She looks so pretty!" Said Aiden in awe.

Said girl in question was humming while trying to make a flower wreath.

"Of course she is, she's got flowers all over her dummy." Said Hyperion as he crossed his arms.

His snake gave a hiss in agreement while the troll saw them and gave a wave as they passed, but was confused when she saw Cynthia slither past the glass and after them and rubbed her head.

"Huh, I didn't know the little slime girl was stalking the boys, weird."

Ran-Mao lead the boys this time passed what looked like a large bird cage with numerous harpies flying around inside.

"Wow, I wonder how long it took daddy to make this?" Said Hyperion in awe. "There's so many birds!"

"They're not birds, they're harpies, you can tell because they look like ladies." Spoke up Aiden.

"Right, I see some blue ones, a hawk, are those the chicken ones on the ground?" He said as he got close to the cage.

"Hey, don't get to close, you're small enough to fit through the bars!" Laughed Aiden as he got closer to his brother.

'Yes, sure would be a shame if you two were taken by them.' Thought Cynthia with a grin as she began to move closer to the two from behind. 'All I have to do is make sure Ran-Mao can't see me.'

"Hey, who are you two?" Asked one of the harpies flying over to the boys.

"I'm Hyperion and this is Aiden, we're twins, who are you bird lady?"

"Well you can call me Serena, or girlfriend if you two are single when you grow up." She teased.

"Ok Serena, we're just six right now." said Aiden with a blush.

"Yeah, daddy said we'll have lots of time to find someone when we're grown up." Spoke Hyperion.

"Really, and who's your daddy?"

"Jack." They said, making her freeze.

"Jack? Y-You mean, the head scientist Jack?"

"Yeah, he's our daddy, do you know him?"

"E-E-Every girl here does." She spoke up with a gulp while Cynthia made hands and moved them towards the boy's backs.

'Almost there.'

"Y-You think you can keep me from seeing him, tell him I was very nice to you two?" She asked nervously.

"Sure, why not?"

"G-Good, very good." She sighed in relief before Cynthia pushed on their backs, sending them tumbling into the enclosure where they landed a few feet down on the ground. "Huh?"

"Hey, what's the big idea of pushing?" Frowned Aiden to his brother.

"I didn't push you, you pushed me!"

"No I didn't, you pushed me!"

"Wait, if you pushed me why are you in here to?"

"I didn't!"

Ran-Mao turned and moved over while Cynthia moved back in the shadows with a snicker.

'Come on girls, fresh meat!'

"Hey, who are they, wait...are they men?"

"No, they're boys!" Called one as the harpies began to fly near them.

"I want one! My daughter needs a playmate!"

"Get them!"

"Hey Aiden, I think we should go now, they look like the girls in class when they go crazy." Said Hyperion as his snake hissed at the harpies.

"Agree, run!" Called Aiden as they bolted away from the harpies. "Quick, we gotta get outta here!"

"Stop them!"

"Come back, we won't hurt you!"

"We know, but we gotta go, Hyperion, can you make us some stairs?"

"I can try, I'm not that good at using ice or fire yet though!" He spoke while holding his hands out and tried closing his eyes. His hands began to glow blue as cold air started to slowly come from them as they kept running.

'Come on, snatch them up like vultures.' Thought Cynthia watching before seeing Ran-Mao run into the cage. 'No!'

"Come on, any luck Hyperion?" Called Aiden as the harpy's talons almost touched the back of their overalls right as Ran-Mao grabbed them. She quickly threw them up and jumped before catching them under her arms and took off running.

"No! No fair, we saw them first!" Cried one harpy with a frown.

"Give them back!"

"Wait you fools! Those kids belong to Jack!" Called out Serena in a panic. "If we do anything to them he'll pluck us and fry us alive!"

"What?! They're his kids!?"

"Oh god, don't let them near me, I'm not going back to the operation room!"

The girls all began to fly away as Ran-Mao left the enclosure and put the boys down before looking them over for injuries.

"We're fine Ran-Mao, really." Aiden said with a smile. "That was pretty fun, but did you push us in?"

She shook her head.

"Huh, that was weird...oh well, I'm sure it was nothing." Said Hyperion with a shrug. "Can we go now?"

She nodded and grabbed their hands before leading them away while Cynthia frowned from her spot.

'Damn it, stupid chinese mute, I can't do anything to them if she's here...maybe I should get rid of her first?' She thought as she saw them walking before grinning as they began to enter through a pair of doors called 'feeding room' 'Perfect.' she went after them and went under the doors while the boys looked and saw numerous food go down slot or move on conveyor belts above them. They saw everything from fruit to fish to sandwitches to even lives pigs being tied up before going through the chutes, each with different labels on them.

"Whoa, is this how daddy feeds everyone? Look, this one goes to the harpy cage!" Called Aiden as he pointed at one belt that was dumping various bird seed and fruits down a large metal tube that was labeled 'harpy feed'.

"And that one is going to the wight area." Spoke Hyperion pointing to numerous silver trays with expensive looking food on them going down a conveyor.

"Hey, look there, that ones sending food to the amazons, you were there once, right Ran-Mao?" Asked Aiden as he pointed at one belt that had several animals tied up on it before going into a large sube that sucked them up.

She gave a nod while not seeing Cynthia moving closer to them and ducked under the shadows and moved towards the chinese girl.

"This is so cool, I wonder how daddy get's all the food, huh Ai- look, that one just has candy!" Aiden said as he and Hyperion rushed over to grab a few sweets, leaving Ran-Mao behind them.

Said girl would have made a mention to hold off, but suddenly felt something push her upwards and found herself go flying and went falling down a chute that had bamboo in it. Her eyes widened as she was sent down it, traveling far away from her charges.

"Mmm, I love candy." Hummed Hyperion while his snake licked at a gumball his owner held for him.

"Yeah, it's so good, do you want some Ran-Ma- hey, where is she?"

Hyperion turned with the boys seeing Ran-Mao vanish. "Maybe she had to go to the bathroom."

"There isn't a bathroom nearby though, and daddy wouldn't let a toilet be where all the food is, that would be nasty!"

"Then where'd she go?"

"I dunno, maybe...it's a mystery, she wants us to find her!"

"Hey, maybe." Smiled Hyperion. "Which means we might get something if we find her quickly."

"Let's go, maybe she's waiting for us at the mermaid enclosure and wants us to find our own way there!"

"Yeah, that's got to be it, let's go!" Hyperion took off running with Aiden following while Cynthia snickered.

'And now to get rid of them for good, and I have the perfect idea already.' Thought the doll slime with an evil chuckle. 'Soon they'll be gone and things will be good again!'

(Later)

"I think I see the tank!"

"Yes, we're almost there, Ran-Mao, we're here, where are you?" Called Aiden as they reached a gigantic area with numerous tanks of marine life, but the one in the center looked as big as a city. "Come on, maybe she's in the city, let's go grab a bubble boat!" He called as he and his brother raced towards what looked like a glass sphere sticking out of the wall in the tank with several seats in it.

Cynthia moved over and started to scale the other side of the tank as the kids got into the sphere. "By the time I'm done they'll be too scared to even want to see water." She chuckled as the sphere ejected itself into the tank and began to head towards the center of the tank where it looked like there was a large castle made out of coral.

"Wow." Spoke Aiden as they looked through the water at the various fish that swam around.

"It's so pretty!" Hyperion said in awe as several large fish and a few mermaids swam by.

His snake hissed in response while seeing a large eel go by making it duck down into Hyperion's pocket.

"Aw, it's ok little guy, it can't get to us." Said Hyperion as he rubbed the top of the snakes head with his finger.

"Hey, what's that?" Asked Aiden pointing to what looked like a hill covered in barnacles.

"I dunno, let's go check it out!" Hyperion grabbed a steering wheel and began moving the sphere towards the hill. "I wonder why there's so many barnacles, maybe it's a dead whale?"

"Or maybe it's a special spot for super rare barnacles."

"I wonder if they taste good?"

"No they don't, they're barnacles, you're thinking of clams." He remarked as the sphere moved down near an extra large barnacle.

"Can we poke it?"

"I don't know, does this sphere have any gadgets?"

"I dunno, wanna poke buttons until it does something?"

Both gave wide grins and started poking and pushing random buttons all around while not seeing bubbles coming from the barnacle or a shadow dart around them towards the sphere.

"Oooh, I wanna press the big red button!"

"Wait! Didn't daddy always say only to do that in emergencies?"

"Oh, right...you sure we can't press it, it's big, red and forbidden, the holy trinity!"

"I'm sure, otherwise daddy might get upset." He replied before seeing the bubbles. "Hey, something's going on."

"Really? What is it?" He asked as more bubbles appeared, They saw something rising up and blushed since it was a naked woman with barnacles on her body with long red hair. "I-It's a pretty lady, sorry for seeing you like this!"

"Wait! I think I remember daddy saying what she is. A cary...chary...charry...um..,"

"Charybdis." Said the woman with a smile. "I didn't expect to have guests, especially two adorable ones~"

"S-Sorry for intruding, we were just curious." Hyperion said as he looked away.

"W-We'll just be going." Spoke Aiden as the lady giggled.

"No need to be so shy, come closer." She started to wave her hands around her with the water starting to get stirred up with the sphere slowly coming closer.

"We're good, really, we need to find Miss Ran-Mao so we can't stay, sorry!" Spoke Hyperion who tried to steer the sphere, only for a sudden crash to happen with them seeing purple tentacles crawling around the sides. "Oh no!" He cried as the sphere began to crack.

"Can we hit the button now Hyperion?" Asked Aiden nervously. "I think this is an emergency!"

"Now now, no need to be scared, I'm here to help." Came a woman's voice before they turned and saw the tentacles were attached to a woman with purple skin and white hair. "Sorry this silly charybdis is bothering you, they're all like that."

"W-Who are you?' Asked Aiden nervously. "Are you kra- kracki- a cracker?"

"No, I'm a scylla." She said as she shook her head as the charybdis frowned.

"Hey back off! I found them first!"

"Well obviously they don't want to be with you if they're trying to escape, right?" She smirked with her legs gripping the sphere. "Besides, why stick with a girl who doesn't leave her house when they can have fun with a real woman?"

"What woman, all I see is an overgrown squid! Besides, they came to me first!" She shouted as the suctiona round the sphere began to grow stronger. "And it's not like you go anywhere either!"

"Hey, let go!" She yelled trying to tug on the sphere.

"Hyperion, they're going to break the sphere at this rate and if I get wet I might, I might, I might…." Said Aiden as he began to panic, his goey hair moving around in distress.

"Easy there Aiden, we won't get wet." Spoke Hyperion looking at the red button and steeled himself before pushing it. "We're getting out of here, just you wait!" He said as the sphere began to turn red.

"Huh? Hey wha-YEOW!" Yelped the scylla getting off when the surface got suddenly warm before the women saw the sphere shoot off away from them in a burst of speed. "Hey, look what you did now, they got away! And they looked so cute, too!"

"Me!? You're the one getting all grabby with them with those skinny things you call legs!"

"Well you were tearing their pod apart, this is why we're alone!"

"Weeeeeh!" Called the boys holding on as the sphere was heading straight for the coral buildings. "Here we go, hold on!" They called as they slammed into a large coral building that had a large air bubble around it. The crash made them fall out of their seats while the front of the sphere opened up and they got fresh air with no water.

"That was awesome!" Aiden laughed with a large grin. "Let's do that again!"

"If we do, you might get wet, remember?" Hyperion pointed out while his snake slithered out while looking dizzy.

"Oh, right...hey, is the pod broken now, how are we going to get out?" Wondered Aiden.

"I'm sure we'll find something." Said Hyperion as Cynthia watched from from afar with a frown.

"Dang it! Seems I'll have to get my feet wet." She focused and held her hands out before she glowed purple and slipped into the tank without expanding and made a tail with her feet to swim towards the coral. 'Ok, I need to be more direct, those idiots have been getting too lucky.'

"So, where exactly are we?" Hyperion asked as he looked around.

"I don't know, I just hope we didn't break anything important." Said Aiden right as part of the wall the sphere had crashed into crumbled. "Oh no, the water's gonna get in!"

"No, the bubbles on the outside of the building, we just destroyed the wall a bit."

"What happened to my house?!" Yelled a woman's voice making them turn and saw a sea bishop floating over with a bubble ring around her waist. "Hey, who are you two?!"

"Um...hi, we didn't mean to break in, we were being attacked by a scylla and a charybdis, we hit a button and suddenly the sphere was super fast and we hit hit your house!"

"Please don't get mad!" They cried, making her clutch her chest as she looked at them.

'So cute and innocent!' She thought, all unaware of Cynthia getting closer to the house.

'Time to give them a bath.' She thought as she pulled out a pin before bringing it to the bubble before popping it. This in turn caused the water near the hole to start rushing inside.

"Hey, do you hear something?" Aiden asked before seeing the water. "AUGH!" He cried as Hyperion's eyes widened. "W-W-Water!"

"RUN!" He yelled before the brothers started running past the sea bishop.

"Huh? What's wrong, why is the bubble not working?" She said as the boys looked around nervously.

"Hyperion, help, please, I can't get wet, I dunno what will happen!"

"I-I don't know what to do!" He cried as he looked at his brother nervously.

"Boys, over here, use this, it'll give you a bubble!" Called the sea bishop as she tossed them a white shell.

Hyperion caught it and looked it over. "How?!"

"Hit the button and a bubble will appear!"

Aiden snatched it and started pushing the button rapidly. Slowly a bubble began to grow out of the shell as the water began to reach their feet. "Come on come on come on!"

"You have to hold the button, don't rush it! Look, I can bless you so you can survive underwater if it doesn't work!"

"Wait! We got it!" Spoke Hyperion after pushing the button as the bubble grew out bigger and bigger. "Thank you nice fish lady, you saved us!"

"I'm a sea bishop, not just a fish lady!" She called as the bubble grew big enough for both twins.

"Sorry, well...we gotta go now, bye!" He called as the bubble surrounded them right as the water hit them and submerged them which held. The water pushed them out the hole in the house they made as the bubble began to raise them up up and up.

"Great, now I gotta spend the weekend fixing a hole in my house." Muttered the sea bishop as Cynthia roared in rage as she saw the twins still alive and fine.

'Oh come on!' She thought as she began to swim after them. 'How much work does it take to kill two brats?!'

The boys floated up and reached the surface with both sighing in relief.

"Oh thank god, we're safe!" Aiden sighed in relief as they reached up and grabbed onto a

walkway just above the tank and pulled themselves up.

"Yeah, I thought we were gonna drown down there." Sighed Hyperion as they got up. "So, Ran-Mao wasn't there, what do we do now?"

"I dunno… should we go look for her?"

"I kinda wanna go around on our own a little bit more." Said Hyperion with a grin. "Daddy never let's us on our own, this is our chance to explore, to be adventurers!"

"Yeah! Let's go!" Cheered Aiden as they raced off the catwalk with grins as Cynthia popped her head out of the water.

"Not on my watch." She seethed bringing herself out of the tank and followed. 'Drowning them didn't work, seems I'll have try something else.' She thought as she watched them run. 'Where should I dump them instead?'

As she pondered she kept them in her sights as they ran down a hall and looked around.

"Hey, Hyperion, wanna do this way, it says insect terrarium is this way!"

"No way, over here it says prehistoric girls!"

"I wanna see the insect pen!"

"But what about the dinosaurs?!"

"Look, how about insects and then see if we can see the dinos, ok?"

"...ok fine." He said with a pout as he followed his brother down the hallway as the walls began to look more and more like stone tunnels. "But you better remember."

"I will, I will, providing we can actually get to them, this place is kinda like a maze, I just hope Miss Ran-Mao is ok."

As they moved in deeper, the walls seemed to branch off in various directions. "Wow, it kind of feels like we're in a maze now." Said Aiden as he looked around. "But… where's the bugs?"

"I don't know, maybe they're sleeping."

"If you say so, though this is kind of confusing." He said before they reached a large door.

Hyperion raised his hand and gave a loud knock on it. "Hello, is anyone in there?"

It was silent before they started to hear the sound of scuttling.

"Um, do you think this is a good idea Hyperion?" Asked Aiden as the door began to slowly open.

"Of course." He said as the door finished opening to show a tall woman with long black hair and a denim shirt on with her lower half that of a large ant.

"Yes? Who is it?"

"Hi, I'm Hyperion and this is my brother Aiden, is this the insect terrarium?"

"Of course, why else would I be here?" She asked as she looked around. "Why do you ask, and is anyone else with you right now?"

"No, it's just the two of us."

"Great, come on in!" She said with a grin. "I have a daughter who would just love you two!"

Both of them shared a look before getting pulled in as the door slammed shut and they went wide eyed seeing the inside. Inside was a giant room that had massive trees with beehives hanging from them the size of apartment buildings with large ant mounds scattered around the area with several wooded areas that had various insect and arachnids moving around.

"Wow!" Spoke Aiden. "It's...big!"

"Yep, our own little slice of heaven, now come on this way, she should be finishing up her tunnel over here." Said the ant as she began to drag them towards one of the large ant hills, all unaware of the slime creeping under the door after them.

'Hmm, letting them get dragged off and forced to live here might work.' Thought Cynthia with agrin. 'This place is massive and it would be easy for them to stay lost here forever.' She thought before a honey bee flew down next to her.

"Wow, I don't remember anyone making blue honey." She remarked tilting her head. "I wonder what it tastes like."

"Don't even try it." She snapped with a frown.

"AH! Talking honey!" The honey bee grabbed a nearby rock and smashed it on the puddle over and over before running away. "Help!"

'Oh I am SO going to devour her, later though.' Thought Cynthia as we cut to the boys who were struggling to get free.

"Hey, look, I'm sure she's nice but we really just want to explore!" Aiden argued as he tried to get free.

"Yeah, we've never really had a chance to go out and see the zoo for ourselves." Spoke up Hyperion while they passed by a Greenworm that was idly munching on some fruit while on her side and looking content.

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure she'll be happy to show you around, but I can't let anyone else get you before she can." Smiled the ant while they passed by a mantis who was walking by without giving them a second glance while holding several sticks in her arms.

"But we want to explore on our own, we're brave explorers, right Hyperion?"

"Yeah, we explored the tank filled with fish lady and we wanna explore this place on our own."

"Now now, I'm sure you two are tired right? I could let you sleep in my colony, hell you two are welcome to stay forever." She chuckled as she began to drag them up the anthill towards the entrance.

"Wait what?!"

"We can't stay here forever, we need to get back to daddy and mommy and Ran-Mao!" Spoke Aiden before they tried pulling their hands free from her.

"I'm sorry, but if they let you come here alone they must not be good parents, but don't worry, I can be your new Mommy." She chuckled as they reached the entrance. She used her front legs to push it open and pulled them inside. "Oh Olivia~ I'm back~"

"Hey Mom, how was the tunnel mining? Any caves in?" Called a young voice.

"No, but I did find two things you'll love." She called as a young ant girl came out and gasped as she saw Hyperion and Aiden.

"Boys!" She cried happily as she ran towards them before tackling them in a hug.

"Um...hi? Can you let go of us?" Groaned Aiden.

"Yeah, we kinda can't stay long." Groaned Hyperion. "We're explorers, we travel wherever we can until it's bedtime!"

"What?! You can't leave, I just met you!" She spoke up while keeping her grip. "Where'd you find them mom?"

"Well, they just knocked on the door to the terrarium and asked if they could come in, so of course I had to bring them here for you sweetie." She smiled. "Now you'll be set for when you eventually become the queen of the colony."

"But we really can't stay, we need to keep moving so we can find out where Miss Ran-Mao went and where Mommy and Daddy are."

"Hyperion, I don't think they care, should we tell them who daddy is?"

"I think so." He said with a nod. "Look, we'd like to stay, but our dad Jack would get mad if we go missing."

"...wait, come again?" Asked the mother as she began to feel nervous.

"Jack, our daddy, he made this place, he's a really cool scientist."

"And he's probably wondering where we'd go if we didn't go find him."

"Mommy, who's Jack?" Asked the daughter as the mom began to sweat bullets.

"H-He's the man who runs this place, s-someone we shouldn't cross at all!"

"So, can we go? We can still see you at class tomorrow if you want."

"Of course! Absolutely. Olivia let them go, now."

"What? But I just saw them, can't they stay?" She whined as the mother shook her head. "Oh alright." She let go of them while pouting.

"Thanks, now we gotta go, bye!" Said Hyperion as his brother nodded.

"Just go, a-and tell Jack that I was very kind to, please?"

"Sure, bye." Spoke Aiden before the two of them rushed out of the room while passing by other insect girls who turned.

"Hey, what are two boys doing in here?"

"I dunno, but they look cute cute, do they belong to anyone?"

"If so, it'd be a shame, I like them young."

"Aiden, I don't think it's safe here, we need to go now." Hyperion said nervously.

"You read my mind." He said as they began to bolt towards the exit. When they got out of the place Cynthia growled from behind a rock.

'Oh come on, what does it take to get rid of them?!'

"Oh man, that was close." Panted Hyperion.

"Yeah, I think I get why Daddy didn't want us being alone."

"Should we try and find him?"

"Yeah, and we should figure out where Ran-Mao is, it wouldn't be nice if we forgot about her." Said Aiden as Cynthia slid under the door and began to follow them again.

'I should get them somewhere else, like that prehistoric area they mentioned, it's probably full of holes that could be undiscovered for who knows how long.' Thought Cynthia as she began to plot. 'Maybe I could even find a feral girl that could eat them!'

"Right, I just hope she's ok, who knows what's happening to her right now!" Cried Hyperion as his brother nodded.

Cynthia watched them walk down the hall and focused her power to make herself go silent and slithered past them before she used her body to block off one turn in the hall to appear like she was part of the walls.

"Come on, we have to hurry up, we came this way, right?" Asked Hyperion as he pointed down the only available route.

"Well yeah, there's nowhere else to go, right?" Remarked Aiden as they went down the hall with Cynthia snickering.

'Idiots, soon you two will be out of my hair for good!' She thought as they kept walking, neither noticing that the walls began to have paintings on them and several fossils embedded in the walls.

"Wow." Spoke Hyperion looking at some paintings showing some raptors.

"You said it." Spoke Aiden while they passed by a large fossil of a mammoth's head. "It's like walking through a museum. Hey, you don't think we're in the prehistoric part, do you?"

"We shouldn't be, at least I don't think so." He said as they kept walking before seeing a light at the end of the tunnel. "Look, we're almost out."

"Awesome, race you!" Called Aiden with a grin as he began to run.

His brother followed as the two wound up reaching the end, only to stop and go wide eyed since they found themselves in what looked like a large valley. "Um… this isn't the fish place, is it Aiden?"

"No...no it is not, I think we got lost."

"We really did end up in the prehistoric part." Hyperion said as they saw a massive monster girl fly by, looking like a harpy except instead of being part bird she looked part pterodactyl.

"Let's go back and see if there's another….way?" Said Aiden as he turned around only to see what looked like solid rock behind them. "Hey, where did the entrance go?!"

Hyperion turned and jumped back, leading to his foot touching the edge of the cliff making his snake hiss out in alarm. "Ah! Brother, help!" He cried as he began to lose his balance.

"Hyperion!" He called as he raced over and grabbed his brother's hand and began to pull him up only to feel something shove against his back, sending both him and his brother falling. "AHHHHHH!"

'Finally! If the fall doesn't get rid of them then some thing down there will!' Thought Cynthia rubbing her hands as the two went falling down towards a jungle. 'Now then, I better come up with a good alibi in case some people start to ask questions.'

With the twins they tumbled down the cliff as they began to hit several trees and branches on their way down, making them cry out in pain.

"Ow! Ow! OW!" They cried as they kept falling before landing on the ground in a heap. "Ow… why does the ground have to be so hard?"

"That hurt…" Groaned Hyperion as they began to stand up. "Are you ok Aiden? What about you Mr. Slithers?" He asked as his snake let out a hiss.

"I'll be fine." Spoke his brother rubbing his arm and looked around to see the thick foliage. "Oh no, if we fell all the way down here, that means we need to either try and climb back up or find some other way out."

"Well, what do we do, the way we came in was gone and we don't know where to go from here!"

"Well...um… uh…. Ah-hah! The feed tubes, if we can find them maybe we can rewire them to send us back to the food room!"

"Hey yeah! Good idea."

"Yeah, and daddy's smart, he would put the food tubes in the middle of the area where anyone can find them, right?"

"Then let's go and find them!"

"Right, to adventure!" Cheered Aiden as they began to march off into the forest with grins, unaware that they were being watched from a nearby bush.

'Mmmmm, fresh meat~' Thought the figure as she began to carefully follow them getting slowly closer and closer.

The boys pushed leaves away while Mr. Slithers looked around and flicked his tongue while letting out a hiss.

"Shhh, quiet Mr. Slithers, we don't want to draw any attention, we don't know who is living here."

Aiden stepped on a branch before seeing some bushes start rustling. "Uh oh, Hyperion, I don't think we're alone."

His brother and pet looked as the bush rustled more making the snake hiss and duck down in the pocket.

"Um, h-hey, we don't want any trouble, w-we'll be going now." Spoke Aiden before they saw the head of a girl poke out with blue spiky hair who blinked seeing them. "H-Hey there, um… how are you doing?" He asked as he and his brother took a step back.

"Hey, who are you?" She asked stepping out to show her arms and legs were that of a raptor with a matching tail and no top.

"W-We're just two brothers passing through, we don't want any trouble, ok?"

"Y-Yeah, we were just going."

"Why the rush, you have someplace to be?" She asked with a dangerous grin as she licked her lips. "Why don't you two stay for dinner~?"

"N-No thank you, we're full." Spoke Aiden as they backed up more. "W-We should get going now, bye!"

"Aw come on, we want to have some fun~"

"Wait, what do you mean by we?" Asked Hyperion nervously.

That's when the leaves around them rustled and other women began to poke their heads out.

"...clever girl." Said Aiden as he looked around nervously.

"Oooh, young boys."

"They always taste better young~"

"L-Let's get out of here Aiden!"

"Run!" Aiden yelled before they took off running before the raptor girls all started chasing them.

"After them, don't let them get away, we can't let Clarisse find them!"

"I'm starving! That bitch can get her own fresh meal!"

"Dibs on the gooey one's brains!"

"AAAAH! They're gonna eat us Aiden!"

"Not if they can't catch us!" He spoke while Cynthia was ahead of them and chuckling.

"I know I should work on an alibi, but I wanna make sure I see them taken care of. I'll give the girls a hand." She formed a shovel with her hand and started digging. "Time for a classic."

"Aiden, are we going to die?!" Cried Hyperion as one of the raptor girl's claws barely missed him.

"No!" He yelled while nearly getting part of his hair cut. "We just need to reach the feed tube, then we can get out of here, I know it!"

"Come back! We just want a nibble!"

"We don't wanna die!" Hyperion cried as they headed towards a large patch of leaves and sticks in a circle.

'Yes! They fall in, and will be easy pickings for the girls.' Thought Cynthia with a grin. 'Once they're all dead I'll bury the remains and then get out of there!'

"Quick, jump!" Yelled Aiden.

"Right!" Hyperion said as they jumped over the pile, just as the raptors ran over it, falling in with a scream. "Wow, that was close."

"Yeah, I didn't even know there was a hole."

"Then why did you tell me to jump?" He asked as they kept running.

"I didn't want us to trip over the pile or else they'd catch us."

"Good call." Said Hyperion as Cynthia cried out in frustration. "I wonder what other kind of monsters we have to worry about in this place?"

"I don't wanna stick around to find out." He said as the ground began to shake. "And by the sound of it I think there's another one nearby!"

And cue a large primal roar that made Mr. Slithers shiver in the pocket.

"I-I think we should run faster now, what do you think?"

"I think that's a great idea, let's go!" Cried Aiden right as a massive figure stepped out from the tree line in front of them to reveal a giant woman with the lower legs of a T-red and a long tail, sharp teeth and T-rex arms as it wore nothing as it's long blonde hair covered parts of its face.

"What's all the rackus!? I was sleeping!" She roared as the twins froze in fear. "Damn it, I swear if you bitches woke me up for nothing I'm gonna...wait, what is that, why do I smell fresh meat?" She growled before looking down and spotting the twins.

"Uh...hi?"

"Hello there, stay there for a second." She said with a grin, showing off razor sharp teeth, each almost as big as they were.

"Um, Hyperion, I have a bad feeling about this…"

"I read your mind…" He said as they looked at each other and bolted forward right as the T-rex shot her head down in an attempt to eat them in one bite.

"Hey! Get back here food!"

"We're not food!" Cried Aiden as they kept running as the T-rex took chase.

"You're short, made of meat, and can run! That looks like food to me!"

"But we're not! If you want food then eat the mean ladies in the hole!"

"Screw them! I need some fresh male meat!" She roared as Cynthia grinned.

'Alright, it seems like this place isn't completely full of worthless idiots.' She thought while watching using some binoculars from her own body. 'One good chomp and they'll be in her belly.' She thought as she watched them run before seeing a large clearing in the middle of the valley. 'Damn, that must be where they're going, I swear the T-rex better eat them before they escape!'

"Quick Aiden, faster!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!" He cried as the T-rex began to slowly gain ground.

"I'm gonna start from smallest to biggest!" She roared as she snapped at Aiden. "Get in my mouth!"

"Ahhh!" He yelled jumping as they entered the clearing and reached the end. "Oh no!"

"It's a dead end!"

"Where's the feed tube, how are we going to get out now?!"

"YOU TWO ARE MINE NOW!" Roared the large woman with a grin as she opened her mouth and charged at them, but they jumped to the sides causing her face to crash into the wall and made a large rock above it start wobbling. "Ow….my head." She groaned as her eyes turned to swirls.

Hyperion saw the rock tilting and spoke up. "Now who's the smallest!?"

"Huh? Hey! I'm not-" She saw the two point up and looked up to see the rock coming and blinked. "Oh now I get it." Before the rock crashed onto her head and broke, making her stumble and groan. "Augh! My head!"

"Aiden, should we try to run now and try to find the feed tube?"

"Yup." He said as they ran off as the T-rex stumbled around in pain and confusion.

"Come back flying shrimp…" She slurred before falling down on her stomach and passed out.

"Ugh, these dinosaurs are useless!" Groaned Cynthia facepalming. "How hard can it be to eat two kids? They're suppose to be the best predators!" She groaned as she glared at the downed T-rex. "No wonder you idiots went extinct."

Aiden and Hyperion panted while going through the jungle before Hyperion stopped and leaned against a tree.

"Hyperion, what are you doing, we need to keep moving!"

"I...can't...keep running…"

"But what if another monster tries to eat us, we're not safe here!" Panted his brother as his exhaustion began to catch up to him. "We...we can't die here, we can't…"

"I just….need...to catch...my breath…"

"Ok...we can break...for a little bit…" Said Aiden with a nod.

Both sat down and tried to relax while not seeing a pair of eyes from behind a tree.

"I… I don't like it here Aiden, it's scary."

"I know, I wanna find daddy."

"We just gotta keep looking, right? I'm sure there's a way out...right?"

Aiden was silent before they heard a twig snap and turned their heads. "H-Hello? Who's there?"

"Relax, I'm not gonna eat you two."

"W-What do you want then?" Asked Hyperion nervously as a figure walked out of the brush. It looked like a girl with short orange hair with a long club tail and several spines on her back with more flat legs and tiny arms.

"To help." She said with a smile. "And don't worry, I'm a herbivore, so you're safe."

That made them sigh in relief as she walked over and crouched down.

"Hop on my back."

'Um, before we do, where would you be taking us?" Hyperion asked warily.

"You two out of here, if you stay any longer more of the other carnivores will try and gobble you up." She said as they smiled and got on. "I heard you two talking about the food chute, I know where it is, or rather where the herbivore one."

"Great! Can you take us there as fast as you can? We wanna get out of here and find our daddy."

"Sure, now hold on, I'm gonna go as fast as I can to avoid any unwanted encounters." She spoke before she took off running through the jungle.

"Yes, things are finally working out for us Hyperion!"

"Thank goodness! Did you hear that Mr. Slithers?" Said Hyperion as his snake hissed happily.

The girl jumped over a few logs with Cynthia flailing her arms around in annoyance.

"This is so unfair, how hard is it to kill two kids?!" She yelled which caught the attention of that harpie looking girl from a branch.

'Food? Is that food, it looks weird...screw it, I'm hungry.' She thought before letting out a cry and flew towards Cynthia with her mouth open.

"Ugh, I swear, this could not get any worse." She muttered with a frown as she looked up at the harpy. Her eyes widened before finding her head gobbled up leaving her body looking around and touching the empty spot. 'OH COME ON!'

'Weird taste but it's nice and chewy.' Thought the harpy chewing while we cut to the boys and the ankylosaurus girl who began to slow down near a lake with some food chutes nearby.

"Here we are, is this what you boys were looking for?"

"Yeah, thanks dino lady."

"The real term is ankylosaurus, but close enough." She chuckled with a smile. "Feel free to come back anytime, ok? My eggs will hatch soon and I could use a babysitter later down the line."

"We will, thank you." Smiled Hyperion as they got off her back with Mr. Slithers hissing. "Mr. Slithers says thanks too."

"Well you are both welcome, now you to be safe, ok?" She said as she began to walk away.

"She was nice." Spoke Aiden as they moved to the chutes. "I hope there are other ladies as nice as her around her, then maybe it wouldn't be so bad to visit again."

"Yeah, but next time let's bring Ran-Mao after we find her, I hope the nice dino ladies eggs hatch." Hyperion said as they reached the chutes and began to pull one of the panels on the side of a chute as large as them off. They started crawling inside while Cynthia's head growled inside the harpy's mouth.

"That's it! Spit me out!" She yelled with her arm's stretching out and grabbed the girl before it started to slam her on the ground over and over.

"Ow ow ow! Bad food, bad food!" she cried as she spit Cynthia's head out.

She glared while merging back with her body before throwing the dino girl far away. "Stupid bird, now where did those two get to?" She muttered as we cut to the boys still crawling through the chute before seeing it move in an upwards slant.

"This is gonna be hard." Remarked Hyperion before he started to climb up with a grunt.

"Yeah….or does it have to, maybe we can rewire it, if it shoots food down then it can probably suck us up, right?"

"Hey yeah, but how are we gonna do that? I don't see any switches or levers."

"Well of course not, they're probably under the metal panels, we just gotta find the right one that will open up, if they were out in the open the food might hit them and mess up the chute." Remarked Aiden before he started feeling around the sides. "Hey Hyperion, can you make me some light, it's kinda hard to see right now."

"I can try." He spoke before closing his eyes and tried focusing as hard as he could. As he focused his hands began to glow orange as Mr. Slither's hissed. "I think I got it, do you see anything yet?"

"No, not y- here we go!" spoke Aiden before grabbing the edge of a panel and began opening it before finding a bunch of wires. "This should be it."

"So which one do we pull or rewire?" Asked Hyperion as he scooched closer.

"Mmmm, let's try...this one." Aiden grabbed a blue wire and pulled it out. As he did they began to feel a sucking feeling, like a vacuum lightly pulling them back towards the uphill slant. "Look, I think I got it."

"Sweet! So, what do we do when we reach the end?" Hyperion asked as they began to go up the chute as Cynthia reached the feed tubes.

"Hopefully find someplace more quiet and calm, maybe we can get one of the other workers to help us find our way or even find Ran-Mao."

"I hope so." Said Hyperion as they began to see a light at the end. "I think that's the ex….it…" Said the boy before the pipes changed from being cold slick metal to clear reinforced acrylic as they saw countless other pipes surrounding them and numerous other conveyor belts, all holding food and realized they were on the ceiling, above all the enclosures, exhibits, and containment areas. "Woah…"

"This is so cool...hey, there's the desert biome, the ocean one, a giant forest, there's so many different places!" Spoke Aiden in awe. "It's like looking at a map of the entire base."

"Yeah, but how do we get out of here and down there?"

"Huh...good question...I think we might get out by the food area, that's where we're heading." He said as he pointed at a massive building that all the piles lead to, branching off in all directions. Unknown to them a familiar slime was following them through the pipes.

"You won't make it out." She muttered with a grin before expanding herself and picked up speed. 'Aiden doesn't like water, so let's see what happens when he gets a nice bath!'

"I hope we find someone to help us there, I really don't wanna end up lost agai- hey, do you hear water?"

"Yeah, but we're not near any of the enclosures." Spoke Aiden before turning and went wide eyed. "Oh no!"

"What, what is….oh shit!" Cried Hyperion as he saw a large wall of 'water' heading straight towards them. "Do you think we ended up sucking up the lake on accident?!"

"Don't care, just run!" Screamed Aiden in panic while trying to rush past his brother.

"Right, let's go!" He called as they began to run with the 'water' getting closer and closer.

'There's nowhere to run now, you're doomed!' Thought Cynthia with an evil grin as she got closer and closer. 'Now be good little boys and just drown!' She thought as Aiden tripped.

"Aiden!" Screamed Hyperion before the 'water' came crashing into them.

'Yes! Now you two are done for, finally...wait, what is this, what's happening?!' She thought seeing Aiden start growing. 'Wait, this isn't supposed to happen, is he...absorbing me?!'

Hyperion's eyes widened while the 'water' began to go into Aiden who kept growing to where he was taking up space inside the pipe.

"Brother, I'm scared!" Called Aiden, his voice getting deeper as he kept growing as they began to reach the large feed building. "Help, please!"

"I-I-I don't know how!" He spoke up with his snake hissing in worry.

"T-This feels weird, I don't like it!" He cried as he kept growing bigger as he began to slow down, his body starting to get too big for the pipe.

'This isn't meant to happen! Now he's become an even bigger pain!' Thought Cynthia before stopping and moved back the other way. 'Crap, these brats are the worse!' She thought as the pipe began to creak.

"Huh? What was that?" Asked Hyperion with the creaking growing louder.

"I-I think I'm breaking the pipe, we need to get out of here!" Aiden tried to move, but he was stuck which made him panic. "I-I can't get out, I can't get out! Oh god, am I gonna die?!" He cried as he began to hyperventilate.

"Aiden, keep your breathing calm." Spoke Hyperion before Mr. Slithers saw cracks appearing and hissed in alarm. "Um, can you try getting thinner and longer, like Mr. Slithers, you're part slime so that might work?" He suggested as he looked at the cracks nervously.

"I don't know how!" Cried Aiden with the cracks growing.

"J-Just pretend to be Mr. Slithers, just focus as hard as you can! Please, it's the only way!"

Aiden looked close to tears in fear, but seeing his brother and pet look scared made him close his eyes and try catching his breath while imagining himself as a snake. As he did his body began to slowly stretch out, growing longer and thinner as Hyperion smiled.

"You're doing it, you're doing it Aiden!" He cheered as the cracking started to lower. "Now come on, let's get out of here, we can figure out how to get you small again when we're safe, ok?"

"Ok." He nodded while trying to keep thinking thin thoughts. As they began to carefully move towards the safety of the building Cynthia scowls as she moves ahead of them by squeezing through one of the cracks.

'I can't believe I can't drown them! Well, Aiden at least.' She thought as she glared at the twins as they made it to safety. 'He even absorbed some of me, my body! Only daddy can have me, no one else!'

"Alright Aiden, we're in!" Said Hyperion as they walked/slithered through the pipe as they saw the inside of the building filled with conveyor belts that dealt out food from large containers, massive kitchen and what even looked like a large barn and deposited the food in various pipes and chutes with multitudes of robot arms, scanners and so on going over all the food to make sure everything went smoothly. "Come on, let's get off."

"Right." He said as the top part of the pipe disappeared, probably to allow access to the food. "But….where do we go? We're still pretty high up."

"Uh...um...oh! Look!" Hyperion pointed to a worker down below.

"A human, finally, we can get help!" Cried Aiden with a smile as Cynthia frowned. "We can finally end this crazy nightmare!"

'No!' She thought with a glare. 'I did not go through all this shit just to have this end in failure!'

"Hey! Hey you!" Hyperion called as he waved his hands. "Up here, hey, look, we're not food!"

"I don't think he can hear us...hey, let's try to get the attention of those robot arms, maybe they can help us get down!" Said Aiden as he began to realize they were still moving and reached the end of the pipe, a large conveyor belt above them dropping down vegetables into a growing pile. "Hey, over here, come on, listen to us!"

The robot arm seemed to turn towards them.

"Yes, it's working Hyperion!"

"Can you get us down from here?" Aiden called as the robot hand scanned them. "Come on, we're not food, just move us to the worker and we can get out of here!"

It snapped before moving over and grabbed Hyperion.

"Alright, it's working Aiden, things are finally going our way!" He cheered as another hand picked up Aiden who changed back into humanoid form.

"Thank goodness." He said as Cynthia glared at them before spotting a booth that said 'robot controls' and grinned.

'Oh I wouldn't be feeling thankful just yet.' She thought as she raced towards the control booth, her grin growing even larger when she saw no one was there. She seeped into the controls with sparks showing. 'Alright, time to take control of this situation, now what to do with them, what to do…' She thought as the arms holding the twins began to twitch.

"So can you two put us down now?" Asked Aiden looking down nervously. "We're pretty high up...hello, mr. robot hand?"

The arms twitched more before they started swinging them around.

"Whoa, aaaaaahhhhhh! What are you doing?!" Cried Hyperion as Mr. Slithers hid in his pocket.

"Heeeelp!" Cried Aiden as he was slammed against one of the conveyor belts, groaning as water left his body like a sponge, making him shrink a bit.

'Ahahahaha!' Thought Cynthia as she shook the twins around. 'When dumb bimbos fail to kill your target I guess you have to do it yourself!'

"Hyperion! Do something!"

"Like what?!" He cried as he was slammed against a wall, making him groan.

"Try heating it up and make it stop!"

"I'll try!" he called as he tried to focus.

'Now then, is there a blender or something I can stick them in?' Wondered Cynthia looking around just as a security guard walked in and looked up.

"What the-hey! What's going on here?" He cried a she looked at a slime covered control panel before seeing the arms going wild. "Shit shit shit, you leave to go take a piss for five minutes and shit like this happens!" He ran over to the panel and looked at the buttons. "Hang on kids I'll get you down!"

'Damn it, does the universe want these kids to survive that bad?!' Thought Cynthia as the man pushed buttons. Immediately the arms went limp as they began to lower the boys to the floor. 'No! Come on, I just want them gone!'

"Are you two alright?" Called the guard as the hands let go of them as they reached the floor. "Stay right there, I'll be there in a moment!"

"Oh thank god, I thought I was gonna be sick."

"Same...at least I'm back to normal though." Said Aiden with a groan.

"Are you two ok, what were you doing up there?!"

"We were trying to get down, but the robot arms suddenly started to shake us around for some reason."

"I'm not surprised, the controls were covered in slime, something must have short circuited the arms." Said the guard as he walked towards them. "But how did you get up there in the first place where the arms had to grab you?"

"It's a long story...Oh! Can you help us find Miss Ran-Mao, she's missing!"

"Well do you know where you last saw her?"

"We last saw her in here, next thing we know she's gone so we tried to find her, but we kept getting lost, kidnapped and almost eaten!"

"Aw geez, that's not good. Well I haven't seen her, but I'll escort you back to your dad and keep an eye out. Maybe she went on break."

"Nuh-uh, she wouldn't just leave us like that!" Said Aiden as the doors to the room opened and Jack walked in.

"Boys, there you are, I've been trying to get you all day!"

"Daddy!" They cried running over and hugged him tightly. "We missed you!"

"I missed you two, but what have you two been doing, I got an alert that the chip Implanted in Ran-Mao was traveling away from you at an alarming rate and then you two are wandering around unsupervised!"

"We're sorry, we thought maybe we could walk around by ourselves." Spoke Hyperion looking down.

Jack looked down at them before sighing. "Boys, I love that you're interested in the zoo, but you need to be more careful, the walkways and paths you were on aren't safe, they're meant for transporting difficult test subjects from enclosures to labs, not for scientists or unsupervised little boys to walk on alone." He said as they just kept looking down. "Now I know you were trying your best and I'm just glad you're ok, but what should you do if you're alone in the zoo?"

"Look for a worker or call you."

"But we couldn't find any."

"And we wanted to find Miss Ran-Mao!"

"Look, we'll find her, ok, her chip says that right now she's in the Ren Xiongmao enclosure." He said as he pulled his children into a hug. "Let's go get her, ok? But first I think we need to find the culprit behind this incident." He said as he glared at the control booth. "CYNTHIA!"

The goo on the panel seemed to twitch before forming the girl's head who tried smiling innocently. "Y-Yes uncle Jack?"

"Get down here right now, you are in big trouble, you tried to kill my sons!"

"W-Well I wouldn't exactly say KILL, more like...uh….um...look an elephant!" She cried pointing behind them with an elephant walking in, making the guard scream.

"An elephant! My greatest fear!" He yelled before said pachyderm grabbed him with it's trunk and popped him in it's mouth.

"...ok, that's a problem for later, but Cynthia, you are in big trouble, give me one good reason not to drag you to my lab and give you a lobotomy!"

"Because Yui wouldn't like it." Spoke Marisa walking in and noted the elephant without flinching. "Huh, so that's where Jumbo went to."

"Marisa, she went too far this time, she repeatedly tried to kill the twins, I have everything on video from the security cameras."

"Well if she went that far, let me handle her. A lobotomy is a bit far, especially when she seems to be going into quite the temper tantrum like any child, meaning she needs to be punished firmly WITHOUT going too far or else it might come back to bite us in the butt later in life. Remember, she's growing in power with Yui's abilities."

"I get that Marisa, I truly do, but there is a vast difference between throwing a temper tantrum in a supermarket and multiple murder attempts! She has had too much freedom, we need to show her that her actions have consequences, that's why I want her properly punished, no more holding back on her." Jack said with a frown.

She nodded and rolled her sleeves up. "I understand." She gave a cold look and snapped her fingers. "Cynthia, here, now."

"Yes mommy…" She said as she made her way towards her.

"Here's what's going to happen, no buts about it. First off, sex is forbidden, for good. If I find out you touched yourself or did anything naughty with daddy, or even Juliet, I will send you to a realm where nuns are the only accepted form of females and have them make you be just like them."

"What?! You can't do that, that's inhumane!"

"And you're not human." She held up a finger. "Second, I'm going to be putting a limit on your abilities so you're just like a human girl, that way you can know what it feels like to be without any powers, natural or unnatural."

"B-But I need my powers, daddy gave them to me!" She protested only for Marisa to shake her head.

"And you've abused them against the son's of a friend of ours, and I said NO buts. Just for that, you also have to be a bodyguard of sorts to Aiden and Hyperion, meaning if they get lost, need help with homework, or anything like that in general, you help them."

"WHAT?!" She cried as Aiden and Hyperion's eyes widened in shock.

"Um, Marisa, do you really think it's a good idea to have her watching over the boys she just tried to kill?"

"Oh yes, because if she tries anything like that again, they can tell me and I'll make due with my threats. Meaning if I hear you try something like that again, even giving them a papercut and I hear, you'll be wearing a nun's outfit from now on and I'll talk to your father to take away your powers."

"Alright, that seems fair, anything else?" Jack asked with a grin.

"Yes." She saw Cynthia tearing up and crossed her arms. "The only way I'll consider changing my mind is only, and I do mean ONLY if you manage to do well in the subjects I teach that aren't sexual AND realize that change is something you'll have to adjust, that and I want you to try and make friends with them. If you can do this and be a good little girl, I'll talk to your father about giving you back your freedom, do I make myself clear Cynthia?"

"Yes Mommy." She said as tears fell down her face.

"Now you're going to apologize to the boys and get to work on the extra homework you'll be doing."

"Fine." She said as she turned to them with a frown. "I'm sorry I tried to kill you multiple times."

"Good, now get to work young lady."

"Yes Ma'am." She said as she began to shuffle away.

"Well, that went well, let's go get Ran-Mao, I hope the Ren Xiongmao are treating her ok."

Marisa sighed while following them. "That's the first real time I've ever had to be so cold to her, I wish Yui was here, he'd probably be able to do a better job than me."

"Not really, Yui loved her, so much so she was able to get away with almost anything, and that's what led to her behavior, she's never been truly disciplined before." Said Jack with a sigh.

"Still, he could have probably gotten her to listen before if he tried telling her to listen, I still feel like a stranger when I'm trying to be as much of a mother as possible."

"Well, maybe you two need some time alone, when was the last time you two spent time together outside of class?"

"Well usually she tends to go off on her own, which I let happen since I know she can protect herself."

"There you go, have her spend at least an hour a day with you, play a board game, read to her from a book, anything and things might improve."

"Well with her not using any powers after I limit them all, it would be a good excuse to pass the time, I'm sorry again she tried that. She needs to realize that with so much power doesn't excuse abusing them like that, especially over something trivial that can actually help her."

"Yeah, well, this is why we're here, we have to teach children what's wrong and right, and occasionally they have to be shown the severity of their actions." Jack said as they got into an elevator that began to take them down. "And think of it this way, if it was up to me she would have been lobotomized, so your punishment is much less severe than mine."

"Believe me, it's not me you should be concerned with. If you had gone that route….I wouldn't wanna even think what Yui would do."

"Yeah, looking back I was mostly talking out of rage, I'd like to believe I would have stopped halfway through and instead spliced her genes and give her a drug that shocks her if she thinks of the twins instead." He said as the elevator stopped and they got off and started walking through a glass corridor before stopping at a door marked 'Ren Xiongmao enclosure'.

Marisa pushed it open before they saw numerous versions of the monster girl walking around large bamboo shoots while either munching, taking naps, or talking. As they looked around they saw several looking at them with grins.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Said Jack with a sigh. "Alright, move aside, coming through, I'm here for my kid's nanny/bodyguard, Ran-Mao, where are you?"

"If you're looking for a nanny, I could be it." Smiled one hugging his arm close making him blush.

"Nope, sorry but I have a wife, according to my kids she most likely came here through your food chute with a load of bamboo, any of this ringing a bell?"

"Oh, you mean the new girl? Yeah, she's a bit tied up right now." Chuckled one with a grin.

"Do you mean that literally or metaphorically?" Asked Marisa.

"Literally." Chuckled another one. "She kept trying to get out, she would have caused problems and by extension, problems for us."

"So you tied her up?"

"Yeah, she's over there munching on some bamboo."

"Wait, did you say munching? She can't do that, if a normal human tried to eat bamboo they would break their teeth!" Jack cried in disbelief.

"You sure? She seemed to be eating the stuff just fine when I saw her."

"...What did you do to her?" He asked as he grabbed her and began to drag her where she had been pointing.

"I just supplied the rope." She frowned as they reached a hill and saw the woman tied up, but with ears like all the others and was munching on some bamboo while holding it using her legs without her expression changing. "See? She's all fine and dandy."

"And why does she have panda ears?! Wait...are her hands and feet turning into paws?" Asked Jack in confusion.

"Of course."

"WHY?! She was a normal human when she arrived here!" He cried as said woman looked up at him.

"My guess is the exposure to so much demonic energy." Spoke Marisa while moving over to undo the ropes. "Seems it affected her and turned her like them. Which means you and the boys should get out of here extra quick before you change into incubi."

"Shit, good call, the demonic energy filters here must be broken, and technically the boys should be fine, they're already monsters in that regard." He said as he began to leave. "Boys, make sure Ran-Mao is ok!"

"Ok daddy!" Called Hyperion as he made his way towards her. "Miss Ran-Mao, are you ok? We're sorry we lost you, we really are."

The woman gave a nod as the ropes were removed and she saw up with her arms looking much bigger with black fur and looking like giant paws.

"Wow, you're hands are so big and fluffy now!" Aiden said in awe as she nodded. "How do you feel, do you want me to try and fix it? Daddy's been trying to train me on how to use my powers."

She looked at the large paws before shaking her head.

"Really? Ok, if you say so, let's go!" Said Hyperion with a smile as she nodded and picked them up before walking to the door, making sure to grab some bamboo as she did.

"Just try not to seduce Jack on accident." Joked Marisa.

She nodded as she made her way to the door, a small grin on her face. But as that went on, we go back to where the food was being distributed to show a container of candy with some of the leftover slime from Cynthia leaking into it which slowly turned pink from it with the container going to a private area where a man in a labcoat saw it enter and hummed.

"Interesting."


	129. Chapter 129

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 129

We see the guardian angel behind the straw hats crew.

Series: One Piece

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We begin to zoom in on a large, crazy world know as the world of one piece, a world of nearly endless oceans and islands that seemed to be impossible, but our story doesn't take place there, we focus on right above it, on a large fluffy cloud in the heavens.

Said cloud was getting zoomed in while the sound of noise could be heard coming from inside.

"Hey Jim, you got those report done on the marines of G-5 yet?"

"Not yet Paul, they just intercepted another pirate ship."

"Yo Danna, I need this form copied before noon, it's the report done on Garp."

"Alright, as long as you finish that report on Sabo, the higher ups are still giving me hell for letting his case fall through the cracks for a few years."

"I'll get right on it."

Inside the cloud showed what seemed like a never ending office building with people in white suits and wings on their backs moving around with some delivering forms, jotting down reports, or even joking over some coffee.

"Come on Barbara, can't I at least talk to him, rumor has it that he has the most experience and my charge is thinking about making an alliance with THAT group." Begged a young blonde man in a white suit same as the others.

"Look, Arnie, I don't know what you've heard, but that is not a good idea!"

"Come on! I just need to talk to him, five minutes is all I'm asking."

"Look, I know you got into the business a few days ago and the only reason you got Law as your chosen guardee is because your dad put in a good word for you, but you are not ready to meet him!" Frowned the woman standing up. "You have no idea what you're getting into just by asking."

"Look, what kind of guardian angel would I be if I didn't do everything to help my person?" He asked as he tilted his head. "He can't be that bad, right?"

She looked at him in silence before sighing and shook her head. "Fine, I'll show you where is he, but so help me you do NOT mention my name, got it?"

"Thanks Barbara, you rock!"

"Yeah, let's hear you say that after meeting him." She muttered as she began to lead him through the sea of cubicles, private offices, countless board rooms, and meeting areas.

"So where is he? Giving a speech? Explaining some big project to a group of rookies? Or is he on coffee break?"

"He's in his office working, and he doesn't take coffee breaks, he can't afford to." She said as she shook her head.

"How come?"

"Trust me, you'll understand." She said as the lighting of the area they were in began to grow darker as the offices grew larger, but older and more rundown. "And word to the wise? Don't mention the war of the best or enies lobby."

"Sure thing." He nodded as they kept on walking before stopping at a door at the very end with numerous cracks on it. "Wow, this place looks like it could use a fresh coat of paint."

"Yeah, no one comes here much, not even the repair angels." She said as she knocked on the door. "Good luck." She turn and rushed off with him watching before hearing footsteps come to the door which slowly opened with a creak.

"Who is it, do you have my food and coffee?" Said a deep but scraggly voice, like a man with a sore throat

.He replied before seeing the figure and had to look up with wide eyes. "You...you're really him, aren't you, the guardian angel for the straw hat pirates?"

"Yes." He groaned while having grey hair with a messed up suit and looked like he was ready to fall over. "What do you want, I have a lot of work to do."

"Oh! Well, I'm the guardian angel for Trafalgar Law, and I was hoping that I could talk to you since he's been considering an alliance with the straw hat pirates."

"If you want to talk, do it while I work." He turned and walked back to his desk while Arnie followed and saw the place dirty, in shambles, and stuffed with forms in all the filing cabinets.

"Whoa, what happened to this place?! Have you even cleaned it?!"

"No time, if I get distracted for too long one of the idiots almost dies." He remarked sitting down and resumed writing down on a piece of paper while Arnie picked a few forms up.

"Is...is this a near death form? And why is it slated for a few minutes? What's happening to them?!" He asked in surprise.

He looked up at Arnie with tired eyes. "Everything kid, everything."

"Huh? What do you mean?" He asked as he looked at the forms on the desk and saw that at least half of them were for near death exemptions. "What...what is this, an angel should only have to fill out these maybe three, four times a month, why do you have so many right now?!"

"The straw hats…" The man spoke before letting out an empty chuckle and let go of his pen while laying his head on the desk. "The straw hats...that's why."

"What? They can't be that bad, even Garp's angel never had to fill out these many forms in one go!"

"You don't understand...no one does!" He snapped hitting the desk and standing up with a growl. "That group of pirates is torture! Pure and utter torture on my very soul!"

"What? How?!" He asked in confusion. "If they're that bad why are you the only one assigned to them?"

"Because….no one else will take them!" He spoke while taking a deep breath and shook his head. "I've been that groups guardian angel ever since I was assigned Luffy, and as he got more and more people for his crew, my word load increased." He groaned. "Once the other angels saw they they joined his crew they quickly transferred to less dangerous charges and dumped them on me, and no one has assigned anyone to them yet!"

"But...aren't they a great powerful group? I mean, keeping an eye on them must be a real honor, right?"

"Honor?! Kid, if this is meant to be honor, then call me dishonorable and cut my head off because I can't take it anymore!" He roared while hitting the wall and making a hole. "Do you realize how many times I have to write up reports just to keep them from dying? That group keeps getting into so much trouble I'm amazed the entire world hasn't gone after their heads, at least not yet!"

"But...but everyone says you're a miracle worker, the best in the business!"

"Kid, listen to me, never be the best, because when you are everyone dumps their work on you and just say 'oh you can handle just a bit more work, you can do it' over and over again! Aim for average kid and life will be good." He spoke while sitting down and groaned with some black stuff on his hand with a few splinters in it.

"Uh, sir? You've got something on your hand." spoke Arnie with the man looking at it.

"Oh, I guess I do, well don't worry, not the first time I've punched the wall."

"Um… that doesn't explain the black stuff, what is that, are you ok?!"

"Of course, it's just black coffee and whiskey."

"What?! That isn't normal!"

"Well it's the only way I could keep going. I had my blood replaced with this stuff to keep me going. If I had regular blood again I would have been even worse." He groaned while wiping it away. "At first it was neat, I mean getting put in charge of the guy who aimed to be pirate king? Seemed pretty sweet, but oh no, I was a complete fool. The amount of reports I make to keep them going is so much and happens so many times I'm questioning if this is still my job or I'm somehow in hell for something I did, because this IS torture, pure and simple."

"That...that's horrible, you should complain to the higher ups!"

"Kids...what do you think I did after Enies Lobby?! I tried, oh how I tried, but they just told me I was too good, that no one else could keep them alive like I could, so here I fucking am!" He groaned rubbing his face. "They just had to go and piss off the world government, couldn't just take Robin and run away, they just had to keep going this long."

"But...can't you just let them pass on?"

"Kid, you have no idea how much I've wanted to say fuck it and do that, every time I write up another form I'm tempted to pretend my hands are broken so it's one less form for me to fill out, but guess what? I can't!"

"You...can't? That doesn't make any sense."

"I KNOW! These idiots just refuse to die, hell I tried to let the green haired one die on thriller bark, but the son of a bitch lived, he fucking lived! The higher ups found out and chewed me out, saying that this was the future pirate king and that I needed to keep them all alive no matter what!" He groaned while banging his head on the desk. "Can't even be bothered to have a few assistants, oh no, they're too busy guarding over some random people who are probably gonna get killed in a year or two by Blackbeard or some other big shot, they have it easy."

"Um… could you snatch them up then?"

"I can't! I've told them over and over 'Give me some damn help!' but guess what they say? Go ahead, take a fucking guess what they say."

"Uh….no?"

"Oh no, they said it like this. 'Come now, you're so good at this it'd probably too easy for them' or some shit like that, it's been so long I forgot and that was the day I almost bashed my skull in from pure unbridled anger."

"I...I… you can't do that, what would happen to the strawhats?!" Cried the younger angel in horror.

"They would die, just like how you, me, and every other son of a bitch wound up here, that's what." He said as he pulled out a flask and took a long swig. "Look, why do you think no one's heard from the angel who was in charge of Gold Rodger and his crew, huh? The lucky bastard got to retire when they died, but unfortunately I can't do the same since these idiots can't!"

"B-But…"

"Look kid, do you know the first thing I'm gonna do as soon as my job working with these idiots is over?"

"Take another charge?" He asked weakly.

"Hell no! I'm retiring and gonna party like it's the freakin' rapture! I'm gonna get so wasted the devil is gonna blush, get me so much ass I don't care if they have a vagina or not, and spend the rest of my days far far FAR away from the sea." He shouted with a maniacal grin before deflating. "But….I can't do that until they kick the bucket and one of them is already dead, dead!"

Arnie gulped while the man rubbed his head while drinking from the flask again.

"Ah...but until then, I'm just gonna have to bite the bullet and keep this up. So...what's this about some alliance you came to me about?"

"Yeah… my charge Trafalgar Law is thinking of making an alliance with Straw hat Luffy and his pirates, I was hoping you had some tips?"

"You want a tip? Booze, tons of it, because that damn doctor and every other rookie that pops up makes more trouble." He groaned. "Did you know Luffy doesn't know what alliance means? He think it just means being friends and an unofficial part of the crew."

"Well I mean I DID hear he was a bit dense…"

"Dense doesn't even begin to describe the kid. Sometimes I question if all this stuff going on is really him wanting to be king or just wanting to fuck around with big shots." He groaned again. "I swear once I'm free I'm going to look like a walking corpse at this pace."

"Well I'm sure you'll feel better if you take a small vacation."

"A small vacation…. A small vacation?! I can't do that! You remember all the shit that happened on sabaody and led to the great war?! Everything was fine, then I decided to go to the restroom and when I come back everything is going to shit!" He yelled out with a vein showing on his head. "A fucking bathroom break is one thing, but if I take a small vacation, oh fuck it! The higher ups won't let me do that because by the time I'm actually relaxed, chances are half the crew is gonna be fucking pushing up daisies!"

"Ah, well….um…. That is quite unfortunate." Said Arnie as he began to inch towards the door. "Uh, then maybe I should just be going."

"Yeah, just get out of here kid before I knock you out and force you to stay and help."

He groaned before Arnie rushed out of the door before he saw a new form appear in a gold light making him curse. "Fucking hell! That rubber headed idiot fell in the sea again!" He groaned as he grabbed the paper as he began to glow as well. "Let's get this over with."

His form vanished from the office before reappearing on the thousand sunny where he looked translucent and saw Usopp and Chopper already in the middle of fishing Luffy up from the water.

"Luffy, why the hell did you jump in?!" Usopp groaned as he and Chopper struggled to pull him aboard.

"I saw...a giant….fish…" He groaned while in the water.

"A fish, a fish?! THAT'S WHY I HAVE TO DO EXTRA PAPERWORK YOU DUMBASS?!" Yelled out the angel who banged his head on the mast with a growl while making a dent.

"Hey, who's hurting the Sunny?!" Franky called, seeing the dent.

"Huh?" Usopp and Chopper turned, just as the fishing rod broke and Luffy fell back into the sea.

"OH FOR GOD SAKE!" Yelled the angel running over and pushed them aside. "Out of the way!" before jumping into the water. "I swear to god none of you bitches would have made it out of the east blue without me!"

"Huh? Hey, what pushed me?" Asked Usopp before they saw a splash and somehow saw Luffy being pulled towards the ship making them go wide eyed. "Hey, Luffy's coming back!"

"Augh, the sea is haunted!" Chopper cried in fear.

The angel lifted Luffy up and threw him out onto the deck before climbing up himself. "And now my wings are soaked, fan-fucking-tastic."

"Luffy, how did you do that?!"

"You are all on my shit list!" Yelled the angle flipping them the bird while hitting Luffy in the chest with his hand glowing, causing the man to cough up water and start waking up. "Just give up the dream kid and do something less hectic!"

"Luffy...the sea didn't reject you, maybe your devil fruit is wearing off!" Cried Usopp in fear.

"No you idiots, I just saved his ass!" Shouted the angel. "You are all dangerous and irresponsible assholes, the fact that you're all still alive is nothing short of a mother fucking miracle!"

"Did Luffy fall overboard again?" Asked Zoro walking over and seeing the wet rubber man.

"Yep, he was trying to catch a big fish this time."

"Oh great, it's the wasabi head himself. Hey asshole! Do you know how close you were to dying from taking all your captain's pain and damage? I had to work on an all nighter because you were already too injured to keep going!" he shouted as he punched Zoro on the head, the punch doing nothing to him. "I swear, when you die I will weep with joy, fucking joy!"

"Seriously Luffy? Just use a fishing rod." Sighed Nami as she and Robin walked over.

"And you two, why can't you just be normal for five minutes, do you know how many problems you two have caused me, huh?!" The angel shouted as he glared at them. "Don't think I haven't forgotten the whole thing with Arlong and Crocodile!"

"Luffy, look, we need to talk, I finished calculating where each of the points will lead and I really want you to choose the one that is less dangerous this time, ok?"

"No! We all know what's gonna happen! He's obviously gonna go with a dangerous one! You're the navigator, so do your job and choose yourself!"

"Hmmm, what's the other option?"

"Well, the other island is one that is covered in cacti, angry rabid animals, and living murderous chainsaws."

"You fool! You don't tell him the truth!" He ran over to look Luffy in the eye. "If you can hear me, even a bit, DO NOT go there! Pick somewhere else! I don't even care if you get shipwrecked! At least then you'll stay safe in one place! Cut a guy a break!"

"Hmmm, I feel like a voice is telling me to go to the chainsaw island. Sanji, can we cook those rabid animals?" Luffy asked with a grin.

"Of course not, you can't eat something with rabies, that's just disgusting." He frowned. "The only way I'd cook them is if Chopper can cure them, and that's only if none of them are poisonous."

"NO! No no no no, you're just fucking encouraging him, just shut up!"

"There's also another island, but that one is both on fire and freezing, it isn't showing up on the log post."

"Aw come on! Are you all really letting this happen?! Usopp! Make up a lie and say you've been there and it's nothing, or Zoro! Put your foot down and say you need rest! Hell! Sanji! Just fuck Nami or Robin or BOTH! At this point I need a free show! Seeing their cleavage is nothing but a never ending tease!"

"So you're saying that it's a mystery island, right?" Asked Luffy with a big grin.

"Well, technically bu-"

"YES! I want to go there, let's do it!"

"NO! No no no no no!" Yelled the angel trying to slap Luffy. "Listen to the voices and go AWAY from the island!"

"I think I hear a voice saying that we should go to the island, let's go!"

"Wait, you're hearing voices?" Asked Chopper with concern.

"After all the head injuries are you surprised?" Asked Sanji with a sigh.

"Ok fine, you wanna listen to me like that? Then try this! Go right to it Luffy! It's a great idea! There's no possible way this will fuck you over in the end!" Spoke the angel with sarcasm.

"Let's go, to adventure!"

"Fuck you!" He yelled before flying away from the ship while appearing back into his office and banged his head on his desk over and over. "When those bastards are dead, I am going to kill them again!"

"Hey Greg, good news buddy, the higher ups have deemed Jinbe as part of the straw hat crew, the paper work will be sent to your office, have fun!" Called an angel as he groaned.

"That's it! No more!" He flipped his desk and took off running through the door and past cubicles making angels turn. "I'm done with this shit! So long suckers!"

"We got a runner, get him!"

"No more paperwork!" He yelled while slapping angels that got near him away and even grabbed a water fountain before throwing it, and sent one angel flying back and crashing into a desk. "No more nights without sleep!" He cried as he jumped over a large angel in security uniform. "And no more idiots!" He bellowed while headbutting one angel and grabbed him by the leg before swinging him around to knock the others away. "NO MORE STRAWHATS!"

"Quick! Someone get-" The angel was cut off when he got a stapler to the face as the enraged angel spotted an exit door.

"FREEDOM!"

"Stop him!" Cried another angel as a massive angel jumped in front of the door.

"You shall not pass!"

"AHHHHH!" Yelled the angel with his head out and kept on running before tackling the bigger angel, right in the kiwis.

"My oompa loompas!" Cried the angel as he fell forward with a groan.

"I'll crush them to paste if you get in my way." Growled the angel before promptly getting dogpiled by smaller ones. "Hey! Get off!"

"Get the chains, we can't let him get away!"

"No, no no no, I'm not going back, you can't make me!"

"Someone get the tasers!"

"And the muzzle!"

"Noooooooo!" He cried as he redoubled his efforts. He was about to crush a nearby angel's head in, but it all went quiet as they gasped and turned to see an angel with a glowing head walking towards them.

"Oh no, it's the boss!"

"Oh my god, I haven't seen her in ages, this must be serious if she's here."

"Quick! Make sure your suits aren't dirty!"

"Look busy! Busy busy busy!"

The angels rushed to their cubicles while our own angel on the brink of a meltdown looked and saw the angel come up to him while having huge wings compared to everyone else.

"Eddy, I had a feeling this was related to you."

"Let me out of here, I quit, I can't handle those idiots anymore!"

"Oh Eddy, didn't you know? You can't leave." She said as she shook her head with a smile.

"The hell I can't! This place is worse than anything Hell could do!" He yelled, making any angels who heard gasp. "Yeah I said it!"

"Now now Eddy, we have a very important job, you know that, now come on, why don't you come with me back to your office, ok?"

"Fuck that!" He spat at her with a glare. "You have no idea what it's like being put in charge of those pirates. No idea how close to losing it I am. No idea how I've been tempting on going ape shit and ripping heads off left and right just to make it clear that I am done! What do I have to show for it!? I keep them living and they keep getting into trouble and nearly die! And I'm supposed to keep this up until they die naturally? By that point I'll be an empty husk of a man!"

"Oh don't you know? Once it's all over you get to go to paradise, never have to work again, just like Gold Rodger's angel." she smiled. "I know it's hard-"

"Bullshit!"

"But think about it, time will go by before you know it, and when you go there, you get to do whatever you want."

"Ha! You said that now, but if you had to spend even one day dealing with them, you'd go mad like me."

"Oh please, I'm sure I can handle a few pirates." She chuckled as he glared at her.

"Then take them for a day! Give me one day of relaxation as you take over, then you'll see what it's like, you'll see!"

"Alright then, I will. For one day we'll switch positions, and when it's all over, you'll see they're not that bad."

That got the other angels around to whisper in shock with Eddy crossed his arms.

"Oh no, that's not enough. I wanna hear you admit loud and clear that it's insane when it's over, and I don't mean like this, I mean over the loudspeaker so EVERYONE can understand the stress I gotta deal with." He said with a grin. "And I want you to assign me some fucking assistants!"

"Alright, you have yourself a deal, and when I win, you have to stop acting up like this."

"Done!" He said as he forced his hand out of the pile. "Shake on it!"

She reached out and shook his head and looked around. "Alright everyone, just keep doing what you're doing, there won't be much of a change for one day."

(Later)

"Ahhhhh." Sighed Eddy relaxing in the hot tub in his bosses office while guzzling from a whiskey bottle. "Oh fuck yeah is that good stuff."

"Enjoy it while you can, once the day is over Gabriel will lead you back to your office, you're just overreacting." Said one angel with a frown.

"Oh shut up and get me a fresh bottle, this ones almost empty."

"Fine, but don't spill any of it on the carpet." Said the angel with a frown. 'Damn bum, he is being ridiculous.' They walked over to a cabinet filled with alcohol. 'It can't be that hard to keep an eye over one small group of pirates.'

"Hey, do you mind calling the boss, I want to see how she's doing, if I remember correctly those idiots were going to a new island."

"Fine." The angel moved over and picked up a small phone among millions more and hit the dial key. "I can already hear her telling you to get out of her office-"

"WHAT?!" Came the woman's voice from the end making the angel reel back.

"G-Gabriel? What's wrong, Eddy wanted to see how you were doing."

"What do you think?! I'm trying to keep these fools from freezing AND not get killed by a pair of giants!"

"Giants, freezing, what are you talking abo-"

"SHUT UP! I need to get back to wo- why are they swimming across a boiling AND freezing lake?!"

"Sounds like it's getting good, let me talk to her." Ordered Eddy with a smirk.

"O-Ok…" Said the angel, still in shock. 'Can it really be that bad? I've never heard her like that before.'

Eddy got handed the phone and smiled. "Hey there boss, how are things?"

"You mother fucker, you never said they were going to a new island! Why are all of these idiots so prone to danger, they have the self preservation instincts of a person who saw god and wasn't impressed!"

"Oh? But I thought it wasn't all that hard? Especially with someone with my skills?"

"...shut up, I can manage these idiots, they'll calm down in a bit." She growled with a frown.

"Glad to hear you're onboard, good luck." He chuckled before hanging up. "I bet she doesn't even finish this day."

'Shows what he knows, Gabriel will be just fine and be ready to put you back in your office come tomorrow.' Thought the angel watching him as he put the phone back on the receiver. 'He'll see.'

"This is great, I should try to escape more often!" Laughed Eddy with a grin.

(Later)

"Well, one day's passed, it was good while it lasted." Spoke Eddy climbing out of the hot tub, which he had been in the whole time. "Alright, let's go relieve the boss, do you have a camera, I'm gonna want a picture of her."

"No I don't."

"Damn, oh well, at least I have my memories, let's go." Smiled Eddy as the two left the office and went to the main floor where there was a crowd blocking their way and seemed to be whispering and looking at something in the center.

"Move along, what's going on here?" Called the man leading Eddy with a frown.

"It's Gabriel, she...she…"

"What, what did she do?!" he called as he and Eddy pushed through the crowd. There they saw the boss herself, but looking frazzled and twitchy with her hair messed up and her wings looking ruffled. "My lord!"

"Alright, let me take this over." Said Eddy as he pushed past, grabbing a random angel's coffee as he kneeled down next to her. "Hey boss, seems like it was a hard day, huh?"

"By God himself, how?" She asked while looking at the floor. "How have you kept from killing yourself after all THAT?"

"Coffee, coffee and lots of whisky." He said as he pulled out a flask and poured some into the coffee before handing it to her. "Here, drink this."

She took the cup and started downing it fast before gasping and wiped her mouth. "I can't believe I have to say this, but…."

"But?" He raised an eyebrow with a grin.

"You….you were right, that was horrible! You can rest easily knowing that I am dedicating an entire team to help you, no one should have to do that alone!"

"That's just what I wanted to hear, that and you telling it over the intercom too."

"Done, just someone get me to my office, I need wine, a lot of it."

"Yes ma'am!" Said the angel as he glared at Eddy. 'I don't know how but he must have tricked her, he must of, no group of humans are THAT crazy.'

"Eddy, take as many assistants as you need, you've earned it."

"YES! Alright, I want twenty angels starting monday!"

"Done." She said with a groan. "I never want to do that ever again!"

"Yahoo! Maybe now I can actually sleep without waking up every ten seconds." He said as we begin to zoom away. Yep, just another day at guardian angel HQ.


	130. Chapter 130

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 130

A bar for anime villains

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves in an average looking bar where it looked like it had seen better days. Inside said bar? Anime Villains. All of various kind that were either drinking, bullshitting, laughing, or all of the above.

"I'm Telling you No and I mean No one has returned as many times as me the Mighty Dio!" declared Dio with a smug grin while Frieza rolled his eyes.

"Hold My Beer." the Alien warlord said handing his beer to Kaguya. "That's where you're wrong mr. Meme. I for one not only come back more, but could crush you like I was popping a zit." Frieza growled as DIO's eyes started to glow.

"Is that a Challenge you walking Dildo?"

"Why yes it is Kesha's narcissist cousin."

"OOOOOOOOOOOOH!" The other's said hissing at that sick burn.

"Oh it's on." Dio and Frieza stood up.

"Hey! I told you before, no fighting in here!" yelled the barkeep.

"Oh don't worry we'll be settling this the old fashioned way, YO MAMA JOKES!"

"Your mother is so ugly Toriyama couldn't even be bothered to show her." smirked Dio.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOH!"

"Oh really now? Well yo Mama so Stupid she bought Tickets to XBOX Live!" Frieza exclaimed.

"OOOOOOOH!"

"Your mother is so dumb she thought King Cold was as cool as Vanilla Ice."

"Yo Mama so fat after sex I rolled over twice and was still on the bitch!"

"Your mother is so dumb she named you and your brother after appliances!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" Yes it had seem like DIO Had won until…

"Yo mama So stupid she stayed up all night to catch some sleep!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOH!"

"Ladies ladies please, simmer down." spoke up the Major sipping some wine from his booth. "Both of you are very pretty in your own rights."

"I, Dio, am not a lady you fat german."

"Really? But your hair is so silky smooth and you dress so trashy. AS for Frieza? Well, the lipstick says it all."

"IT'S MY ICONIC FASHIONED CHOICE! YOU DARE SUGGEST I CHANGE IT!?"

"With you and those Joestars, you all are terrible with fashion." laughed Ragyo. "I for one know what fashion is."

"Says the bitch with melted Skittles for Hair." All for One spoke.

"Oh? This coming from Voldemort's uglier brother? How daring." she remarked sarcastically with a smirk. "Tell me, how's that whole thing of killing heroes going for you?"

"Oh please YZMA 2.0, like your Fashion sense is better than Mine." Kaguya growled.

"Oh yes, because we all know kimonos are SO in." spoke up Naraku with a smirk. "Last I checked, you weren't much of a villain compared to most of us. At least I've been around for years, when did you show up again? In the last part or so? Not very intimidating now is it?"

"I'm taking this from a guy that Looks like a Bootleg version of Master Xehanort!" she glared. "I am a literal goddess and could turn you to dust without hardly trying. You got killed by a half demon who looks like he could play fetch."

"Oh Puh-Lease, none of you can compare to me!" Medusa yelled with a hiss. "I infiltrated the school where death himself resided in as a nurse, kept myself in the dark until I freed the Kishin, and still managed to get away and even take my sister's body."

"Oh Reeeeeeal Original." Aizen spoke rolling his eyes. "Speaking of which, anyone else pissed off that Medusa's EX betrayed us?"

"What do you think?" asked Madara with crossed arms and eyes closed. "For someone so calm and collected, you sure are angry. How many drinks have you had this time?"

"More than enough Talking Mailbox!"

"Now now everyone, I know a way to cheer you up." spoke Cell With a smirk.

"Cell I swear to Popo if you start singing I will KILL YOU!" Frieza yelled.

"Cell, I will pay you to sing, if only so I can see you kick my brother's ass." smirked Cooler.

"OH GO TO HELL DADDY'S LITTLE FAVORITE!"

"Now now sons, no fighting." spoke up King Cold while chatting with Schrodinger who was drinking some booze. "So tell me about yourself."

"Uh, should we tell him that's a boy?" Burter whispered to Ginyu.

"Nah, let's let him get a Why boner."

"Hey hey hey! Get away from me!" yelled Shaula kicking some Cell Jrs away. "Cell tell your kids to stop grabbing my ass!"

"Right, Kids stop grabbing her Ass and go for the Tits, Always start at the tits then go for the ass!" called Cell making his kids cheer before dogpiling on the witch who cursed him out. "Ah, reminds me of the time I plowed Goku's wife."

"With the left hand?" Katakuri said raising an eyebrow.

"With the left hand!"

"My Man!"

"And then I said, if you're gonna come at me with Creamed Corn you might as well Loose the Teeth!" Kizaru exclaimed making Boros laugh.

"Here we fucking go again." groaned Hidan while chugging from a beer can and crushed it before tossing it aside. "You tell that every goddamn time!"

"Prove it."

"Gladly. Hey barkeep! How many times is that now?"

"How the hell should I know? You assholes blow this place up so much I'm amazed I'm still alive." He yelled as the door was suddenly kicked down.

"WAZZUP BITCHES!" Revy yelled.

"REVY!" everyone yelled raising their Mugs.

"Isn't she a protagonist?" Medusa asked Aizen.

"Kinda she's a Villain Protagonist slash Anti-hero."

"So basically what Deadpool is, oh joy."

"DID SOMEBODY SAY…"

"GO AWAY WADE!"

"Sheesh Fine, DEADPOOL CAMEO YA'LL!" called Deadpool from outside the bar before walking away.

"Hey Tayuya! How's the red headed bitch doing?" asked Revy with said girl flipping her off.

"Eh go fuck that boytoy of yours. I figured you weren't gonna show up."

"Wow someone's mad after the fun time we had last week."

"I ain't mad bitch, I always sound this way."

"YO REVY! FRIEZA JUST CALLED YOU A WEAK WILLED BITCH!" Cell shouted

"Oh wow, a giant cicada starting shit, maybe I should fix that." laughed Zancrow lighting his hand up.

"Da Fuq you just call me?"

"Oh I'm sorry cicada, did I hurt your feelings or was that from a preteen virgin?"

"This Coming from a Guy that Can't even beat a douchebag with pink hair!?"

"Hey! I managed to kick ass! How the hell was I supposed to know he'd pull some bullshit move out of his ass."

"Same way, Cell here didn't expect to lose to an 11 year old!" Medusa chuckled.

"Shouldn't you be crying over Orochimaru?"

"Oh please, what for? We all know he's gay with his long black hair, weird purple eyeliner….Beautiful yellow eyes...and...and...WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! WHY DIDN'T HE WANT ME ANYMORE!?" Medusa blubbered as Ragyo went over and patted her on the back.

"There there, if it makes you feel better, none of us care."

"Hey Medusa, maybe if you go into the body of a young boy maybe then he'll come back to you." spoke the Major with a chuckle. "After all, we all knew what he was really into."

"So can you explain why you were a cyborg?"

"Absolutely not."

"You won't tell us or you have no Answer?" Light spoke raising his eyebrow.

"You're the teenager trying to play god, I'm sure you can figure it out on your own."

"Porky's got ya there." Ryuk said to his partner.

"Hey Major, who am I?" spoke up Envy before shifting his form into Alucard with a grin. "Oh look at this, even after WWII you still look bigger than Gluttony on a binge."

"Oh ha ha ha very funny Mr Have no Penis." he waved off. "Tell me, how many men did you have to sleep with to help that 'Father' of yours with information? Something tells me more than that rather endowed Lust I'm sure."

"Don't know how many, little boys did you have to rape to make that thing?" Envy spoke pointing over to Schrodinger.

"Oh you misunderstand, Schrodinger isn't mine, he was actually created by the fuhrer himself."

"That didn't answer my question."

"I wouldn't bother." spoke up Lelouch with his mask off. "Chances are it'll be the same as the cyborg question."

"Yo Lelouch, any reason why your anime never got a crossover with Death Note? Cause honestly that would've been cool to see." Revy asked.

"Well it's rather simple. I'm one of royal blood and am gifted with great power? Him? He's a simple high schooler with a diary, everyone would be more focused on me and he'd throw a hissy fit."

Light gave a devious smirk. "Oh really now?"

"Yes, after all, you got that from a shinigami who could have thrown it on the other side of the world."

"But I didn't."

"And yet look at what I managed. I brought peace to the world for what my father did by making myself everyone's enemy WHILE committing horrible crimes. You? Well, I don't need to spell it out for you if you're such a prodigy like dildo head over there."

"HEY THAT'S INSULTING...Team Rocket may not be the most dangerous, but they're very respectable." Frieza said.

"Wow you guys respect us?" James said

"Yeah."

"Of course"

"I don't." Revy said simply. "You got dumbass outfits, a retarded song, and a mascot that makes me wanna shoot it… but I like the blue thing, he's cool."

"WOBBUFFET!"

18 sighed and shook her head. "17, let's get out of here."

"Why, is it cause we're not villains anymore?"

"No, because Cell, Zabuza, and even that messed up Toga girl have been eyeing me all night."

*HUNGRY EYES!*

"Ok, I can get the first two, but her? She's just some wacko schoolgirl with a knife."

As 17 said that SAID knife then cut his cheek without warning. When he turned he saw said girl smiling while looking at the blood.

"Oooh, even as an android you can bleed? Now I wanna see more~" Toga exclaimed in a creepy happy tone.

17 scooted back with 18 smirking.

"Yeah, sure seems harmless to me. Go ahead 17, why don't you show her more."

"Rape Jokes, aside Buggy tell me how much Money did you guys make during that whole 4Kids thing?" Blackbeard spoke.

"Ha! You kidding? We were set for years! I was even thinking of saving up some for my own film before that hack Pennywise, but somehow I got blind stinking drunk and Alvida here spent most of it." grumbled the clown.

"...By set for years you mean?..."

"...Set for about 2 years, hell those 3 goobers *points to team rocket* made more money than me. HELL STRAWHAT MADE MORE MONEY THAN ME AND HE'S STILL GETTING ROYALTY CHECKS FROM FOX!"

"Quit your griping." frowned Mercurymon with his arms crossed. "After all, at least you're still in a position of power."

"Here we go from the man of mirrors himself. I think I heard DC call, they want their gimmick back." spoke Impmon sitting on the counter and chugging from a beer mug.

"Anyone tell you you kinda look like a weavile?" The Major asked "I'm kinda waiting to see if Team Rocket is going to shove you into a burlap sack."

"I've been told that yes."

"Tonight is lively as always." smiled Hao who was sitting with Gin, both smiling...who never seem to stop smiling.

"So….wanna wait till Toga Passes out drunk and have a threeway?" Gin asked him.

"Can't, Acnologia said he wants me to help him deal with some of those fairy tail women."

"So Hao tell me, what's it like being the only 4kids Anime Villain *Buggy: HEY!* THE ONLY 4Kids anime villain that got an anime Re-Dub?" Jessie asked him.

"Pretty good about it, especially since Funimation actually agreed to re-dub our series. Too bad no one ever talks about the funimation dub of Shaman king."

"Would you be quiet? I'm trying to enjoy my drink." spoke Hanzo who started to remove his mask.

"Would you be quiet, we're trying not to give a fuck!" Frieza yelled.

"Yarrrrrgh! Hey Hanzo, think you could breathe a little towards Frieza? I'll pay you." spoke up Bojack.

"How much?"

"I'll give you my only female crew member for the night." he remarked before getting a beer glass smashed over his head.

"Fuck you! I got killed because of you!" snapped Zangya.

"Hmmmmmm does she have a dick?"

"THAT'S what you're curious about?" questioned Frost with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I do not Fuck girls unless they a penis."

" I like this guy!" Revy shouted. "My girl Tayuya's got one if you're looking for a fun time."

"FUCK ALL YA'LLS ASSES!"

"...can I join?" asked Gendo who...even now was in his usual pose with a mug in front of him.

"THAT'S IT! BAR FIGHT!" Tayuya yelled as she bum rushed Ragyo and started to bite down on her head.

"OW! Why you little brat!" she slapped Tayuya off while her assistant Rei ran over and tackled Tayuya. "I'll make you my bitch by the end of the night like my daughter."

"BRING IT DISCO MILF!"

Frieza fell out laughing until Dio slapped him. "...Ok….now you die."

"Let's hope your blood isn't as cheesy as your battles with that monkey."

"HA! He got you there!" laughed Kisame before getting tackled by Zabuza while Arukenimon was in her real form and was spraying venom at anyone near her until Meowth jumped up and put her in a choke hold.

"I may be some normal type, but this is gonna be super effective on you spider bitch!"

"That pun was horrible!" Cell yelled as the Major gave him a weak Jew slap. "...wow, that was sad."

"Ummm Uhhhhh SCHRODINGER ATTACK!...Schrodinger?" The Major looked over and saw his loyal Catboy in a heated make out session with Toga as the two stumbled into the janitor's closet and locked the door.

"You know, as someone who's had a LOT of people inside him, and that includes a few cyborgs, I think it's time I return the favor." smiled Cell. "Now then, which hole do you want it in?"

"CHOP-CHOP DROP KICK!" Buggy yelled as Cell was drop kicked away. "You think you're hot shit? Well I'm gonna dice you up!"

"Awwww is the baby mad because people like Pennywise more?" Cell taunted.

"Fuck that clown!"

Tayuya and Ragyo were still fighting until she ripped off Ragyo's hair and held it up.

"IT'S A WIG! DISCO MILF GOT A WEAVE!"

"I totally called it." smirked Enel who was electrocuting James and Jessie who weren't even fazed by it.

"GIVE ME MY PRECIOUS HAIR BACK!"

"I'll get it Ragyo-sama!" Rei exclaimed until the door was….once again blown back as the bar was filled with smoke. Two lone figures appeared, one tall the other small, all was quiet except for Revy's chuckle.

"So Popuko, Pipimi you two finally showed up?"

Both girls gave nods and made everyone turn their heads.

"Yo Barkeep, give me the strongest thing ya got!" Popuko said

"Me too!"

"Sorry don't serve kids." he said as Popuko's eyes got all….angry.

"You may wanna change your mind." piped up Stocking.

Popuko grabbed a beer bottle and threw it at the Major.

"BAR FIGHT ROUND 2!"

"Me Grumblemon smash you all!" yelled the gnome digimon before swinging his hammer and slammed it into the wall.

The Only Ones who weren't in the fight were Revy and Gin, both of whom were eating Peanuts.

"Seeing Aizen-sama get into these fights is better than sleeping with Rangiku."

"Tell me about it!" laughed Revy. "This bar is a clusterfuck all the time and I love it!"

Soon after 4 hours the fight ended with there being holes and dents all over the place.

"Revy, why is it that everytime you show up a bar fight breaks out!?" the barkeep asked as she just shrugged her shoulders.

"What can I say? It's a talent." She said as Schrodinger kicked down the door to the closet with Toga wrapped around his shoulders.

"HEY EVERYONE! WE'RE ALL GONNA GET LAID!"

"Too late." spoke Cell smoking a cigarette with Gendo grabbing at his butt. "Gotta say, you're pretty good when you've got MY stick up your ass."


	131. Chapter 131

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 131

A female gorilla gets stalked by a swan.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

An alarm clock went off, telling a young teenage girl it was time to get up. She was pretty big to say the least. A buff she to be exact, she walked into the bathroom, freshening up with a teeth cleaning, then a shower.

"Ahhh, this is just the thing for morning." She said to herself as she put shampoo all over her gorilla fur. "I need to get more shampoo later on."

After the shower, she got changed into her school uniform and ate breakfast. She had a rather mid size chest with her arms noticeably big along with her legs.

"Slow down dear, you're gonna choke." Said her dad.

"So? You know the Heimlich Maneuver."

"Yes, but what if I'm not here?"

"I'll ram my body into a wall and get myself to cough it up."

"I really hope you find a smart roommate when you move out."

"Hey! I'm plenty smart."

"Whatever you say, Miss C's and D's on my report card."

"Oh shut up!" But before she could step out the door...

"Wait right there Kori, did you remember to pray..."

"I already did the Sha-Ine prayer in my room dad."

"Okay, have fun at school Kori and please aim for a B-."

"Whatever dad." She then exited the house, unaware that someone was watching her.

'There she is, thank god I came by early.' A male swan in a school uniform watched her from the inside of a car. 'You will be mine Kori, all mine!'

"Landon."

"Yes grandfather?"

"Your grandma and I will be going on a trip and we won't be back till next week. So here, take all this money incase the food I prepared runs out."

"Thank you grandfather, I wish you and grandmother best of luck."

"If we die of old age in Fiji, it'll be so worth it."

"And what about me?"

"You got very high grades, you'll figure something out."

"Fair enough."

Later at school...

"So Kori, wanna come with me to a party this weekend?" Asked a male poodle.

"I can't, I'm gonna be at church, praising the goddess of light."

"Aw come on, skipping one session won't hurt."

"I said no."

"Ugh!" He then turned around. "So if you didn't have church, you'd go out with me?"

"No, not even if I didn't have church."

"Damn it!"

'Good for you Kori, reject the unworthy insects.' Thought Landon as he conversed with friends for upcoming school events.

"So you eager for the play coming up?"

"Yes, I love the Brother's Grimm Spectaculathon." Landon replied.

"Great! I'll get us tickets." Said a female shark.

"So Landon, you wanna spend the night at my house? My parents just bought me a new room." Said a male Flamingo.

"They bought you a room?"

"Yeah, an RV, so I don't have to share with that brat of a little bro."

"Sorry, gonna have to pass."

"Why not? You got plans with a girl?"

"Something like that." He said as Kori walked by. "See ya."

"Hey guys, who wants to take a selfie."

"Now you're talking Landon."

He gathered around Landon, while also making sure Kori was in the background. He took the picture and inwardly swooned. 'I long for the day that we can take a picture together.'

(Later)

After school we now see Landon stalking Kori.

'Good thing I was able to hand my obligations to the vice president of the student council.' He thought before hiding behind a telephone pole. 'I wonder if I can get a picture of her bending down.'

And what luck, Kori noticed a penny on the sidewalk. She reached down giving the swan the view and quickly took several pictures. "What a lucky day." Said Kori.

'I couldn't have put it better myself.' thought Landon while licking his beak. 'As soon as I make sure she gets safely home, these pictures are gonna get dirty.'

(Later)

Kori rounded the corner, but that's when a thug pulled a knife on her.

"Alright buddy give me your money or it's your-HOLY SHIT!" he screamed before getting tackled by a figure. The big snake man fell to the ground and his knife fell into a sewer grate.

Kori blinked in surprise while the figure that tackled him ran off. 'What was that? A vigilante? No can't be, this city isn't lousy with crime.'

'That slimy snake DARED to threaten my sweet Kori!' Thought Landon as he sped away, back to his home. When he got there, he rushed to his room to cuddle to plush Kori he made.

(Later)

We see a panting swan teen next to a glazed gorilla doll.

"I'll keep you safe, from any trash who thinks they can hurt you." He said before kissing his plushie good night.

The next day came and Landon what luck, a weekend. Kori was gonna spend the day with her friend and Landon would stalk her.

"Alright, this time I'm gonna go for leftovers if they hit any food stands." Said Landon, drooling. He quickly pulled out a handkerchief. 'Good thing none of those student council fucks don't live in this area, I'd be in so much trouble.'

He followed them to a hot dog vendor.

'Oh what I wouldn't give to have my hotdog in her mouth.'

"I love these hot dogs." Said Kori's friend as they put the hot dogs in their mouths. Landon took the picture.

'Just gotta edit this and it'll look like she's sucking me off!' he thought while seeing Kori bite into hers with a big bite. 'Even when she eats like a guy she's beautiful.'

"So Kori, still single?"

"Yeah, too many jackasses."

"What was the last guy who asked you like?"

"Cocky, smelled like he was using cologne to hide the fact he didn't shower."

"Gross." Said her friend.

'My thoughts exactly Klarice.' Thought Landon. 'You deserve a real man who will always be there for you and make you happy no matter what. If you told me to bathe a hundred times just to be clean, I would.'

"Besides, I'm more interested in the handsome princes the school has in the Student Council."

'SAY WHAT!?' he thought while gripping his camera so hard it broke. 'Student council? I'm Student Council...I have a shot?!' He thought before letting out a high pitched squeal. He then fainted from excitement.

"Did one of you hear a girl screaming?"

"Betcha someone proposed." Said Kori before they started walking.

Landon broke out of his happy trance and continued pursuing. He followed them into an arcade.

"Aw yeah, it's one of those 2 player machines." Said Kori's friend. "I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"You're on Mabel."

'Oh Kori, I'd let you kick my ass.' thought the swan while watching them. 'If only it was me over there.'

"Gyah!" Shouted a female moose. "What the? This swan guy beat me at this game and wasn't even paying attention!?"

"That's because you are unworthy of my attention." he remarked without turning his head.

"Fuck you."

While nobody was watching, he took a chance for the picture. When he saw her start moving he eagerly followed.

"I always wanted to play these gacha games."

"Whoa, this one based off the Super Squadron, this one always has an epic intro. Showing heroes from different seasons of the show teaming up and fighting bad guys." Said Kori.

"Let's get it."

The put the coin in and were given 5 compatible cards. "Alright, let's not screw this up." Said Mabel. "Let's make this one the leader." They said inserting a card that had a picture of a butterfly superheroine.

"Alright, which 2 join her in front row and back row?"

"Obviously, her husband and grandson as front row." Said Kori as they inserted cards of 2 lightning themed superheroes.

"Guess these guys are back row." Said Mabel inserting their last 2 cards. One depicting a scholar themed superhero and a catgirl themed superheroine.

"Let's do it!"

They hit start before they game started.

"5 basic grunts?"

"Well, they wouldn't just put the bad guy in front right? Bad Guys are boss battles."

"Good point."

Kori then spun a wheel. The enemy stopped at number 60.

"Come-on, hit higher than that." Said Mabel.

The wheel stopped at 50 and made them take 10 damage.

'That damn machine, hurting Kori's favorite superheroes.' thought Landon with a frown. 'I wish I was there to provide back up.'

The villain wheel hit 80, and then added to the 60 making a total power of 140. That's when the girl's wheel stopped at 100, adding to the 50 for 150.

"Quick, back row support." Then Mabel hit a button. The cat superheroine then added 15 to their power making it 165, causing the villains to take 25 damage.

"Alright, final round, the winner is whoever has the highest total power."

"Which is gonna be me."

The villain wheel stopped at 70 and then used their 2 backrow boosts to add 15 and 15, making the power level 230. Then the hero wheel stopped at 60, making it 225, but that's when they used their last back row boost adding 15 making the total, 235, but that's when the scholar themed superhero activated a special ability that doubled the 235 to 470! Making the bad guys take 245 damage. That's when the game sensed that the heroes had the higher total power level, allowing the Butterfly themed superheroine to use her finisher.

"Here comes a hurricane!" She created a hurricane that spun the whole world. She then jumped and then made the kung fu drop kick position as the bad guys were coming around again.

'She did it, she saved the day!' Landon cheered in his head.

"Fucking Hell, 106 straight wins." complained a male Bee. "You gotta be cheating."

"Nope, all skill."

"All skill?! Bullshit!" That's when he tried to attack Landon, just to get knocked on his butt in one super fast punch that he didn't see coming. "Huh?" That's when he saw that Kori and Mabel were leaving.

Landon then pretend yawned. "I must be going now, bye everyone, if I return, depends on my decision."

Then the final place the girls went to for the day was the graveyard.

"What could they be doing here?" He thought while hiding behind a tombstone. He then pursued, following them to a dead tree. 'If you're guilty of something horrible, I won't expose you, I'll die with this secret.' He thought as he hid behind his dad's tombstone.

"So why are we here Kori?"

"Before a man named Lloyd Mastor died, he told me that a portal to another world opens up in this spot."

"What? Kori, Lloyd Mastor was a crazy troublemaker. Do you seriously believe him?"

"He was the reason we met and became best friends, of course I do."

"I'm getting a bad vibe from here. Maybe we should go."

"You're hallucinating because of the atmosphere." Kori said as a figure in a mask was behind her.

"Kori look out!"

She turned and ducked as the masked creature tried grabbing her. She ran to Mabel while Landon came at the masked creature.

"Die!" Said Landon before uppercutting the mask off.

"Who's that!?" Gasped Kori.

The mask came off and revealed a possum.

"I'll make this place your grave! No funeral, and nobody to find you here, asides some adventurous children with a stick to poke you." Landon explained.

"Ha! I'd like to see you-" He took a right hook so hard that 5 teeth came out 7 more were shattered or cracked. "I think I just swallowed a tooth filling."

"Care to repeat that?"

"No...no I'm okay, just don't kill me."

"Mmm...nah." That's when he grabbed a nearby stick and impaled him.

"AHHH!"

"Whoa!" Shouted Mabel.

"Let's get out of here, wipe everything from our minds."

"No kidding."

Later, Kori and Mabel made it back to Kori's place.

"That was scary."

"I think I saw that guy before."

"You think so? Where?"

"He saved me the other night from a mugger...I think we have a vigilante in our neighborhood."

"A vigilante? What kind of vigilante kills someone? Don't they go and just kickass like in the movies?"

"I saw this one movie where the vigilante choked out a home invader. So I guess they can kill if they wanna."

"Feels more like a random psychopath."

"Nah, the newspaper said hero before the movie ended."

'I just hope we never see that guy again.' Thought Mabel.

Meanwhile Landon was fucking his Kori plush again.

"I'm so happy you're safe! Tomorrow, I'm gonna do it! I'll ask you out and I can fuck the real you!" he grunted with a smile. "I'll give you as many kids as you want!"

The next day, Landon stalked Kori, but tried to be subtle as he entered the music store she was in.

'I didn't know Kori played an instrument. Doesn't matter, for we shall make sweet music together.'

"My clarinet skills are gonna blow away the kids at the church of Sha-Ine." Said Kori.

'I wouldn't mind lending her my 'clarinet'.' He smirked as he walked up to her. "What a lovely melody they've chosen for this music store. It makes me glad some people appreciate real music instead of trendy fads." He said, pretending to look at saxophones.

"You a music lover?"

"Yes, but even though I practice for a year on an instrument, I can never master it." He then turned to her.

'It's the student council president!'

"What do you play?" 'Can't let her know I already know.'

"Clarinet...I'm pretty good." 'Oh my God, I didn't know a girl of my class could talk to a prince in public.'

"That's quite the sophisticated instrument."

"Yeah, but fucking hell, I was forced into this by some fancy jerk. He made me do this before disappearing forever saying 'a gentleman always knows how to play an instrument.' That fucking asshole, he couldn't tell that I was a girl before handing me this Clarinet."

"Well it's quite obvious someone like you is clearly a beautiful girl."

"Y-you really think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course."

"You're not being some jerk and taking me to a pig party, are you?"

"Never, I am honest when with a lady."

'Oh my god, this day is gonna rock!'

"That 'fancy jerk' as you put it says that all gentlemen must learn to play an instrument? Well, I've worked with many, yet I still can't."

"I could lend some tips, that is if you want."

"I doubt you can help someone who is litter, not even worthy of the garbage can."

"It'll be fine, what do you play?"

"Saxophone."

"So we're both users of the wind huh?"

"You play it too?"

"Nah, just clarinet, but hey, we both blow."

'Something feels off about this guy.'

"You see? Can't really help since it's not the same instrument. Though, I've found you to be quite a delight, miss..." he pretended not to know her name.

"Kori."

"Kori, a lovely name for a lovely lady."

Kori was blushing. "T-Thank you."

"May I please I have your number, I'd like to spend Sunday with you again at your earliest convenience."

"Sure, let's ex-exchange n-numbers."

'Yes! I can call her without her being creeped out!' "Have a good day Kori, I must go, for someone as busy as me has many obligations." Then Landon left the music store.

"Well, I'm friends with the student council president, hope I don't regret it."

Later, after a day of doing things, Kori walked home, unaware that Landon is watching.

'Should I call her now or when she gets home?' He thought before a thug came up to her with a knife.

"Hey bitch, let's go fuck in that dark alley."

"Forget it."

"Okay, guess I gotta cut your arms and legs off now." But that's when Landon swiftly grabbed the thug and dragged him into the dark alley where he beat him senseless.

'Oh sweet, it's the vigilante again.' thought Kori with a smile while ignoring the brutal sound effects.

The next day...

"Good morning Kori." Said Landon, standing in front of the school gate.

"Oh, Landon, were you expecting me?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me to the upcoming school play."

"You mean...like a date?"

"You can call it that, if you wanna 1up your friends."

"Yes!" She jumped for joy.

"Oh my, I'll pick you up in my car later on Friday." he smiled while trying to keep from swooning. "Well, I'll be seeing you later then." Then he entered the school. 'God was that awesome! Seeing her feel happy with a date with me is going to get me through the day!'

'My friends are gonna get so jealous they'll send death threats.' Thought Kori.

(Later)

It was Friday Night, Kori was in casual clothing and put on a pink hood jacket as she awaited Landon. 'Oh man, I hope I don't look too bulky in this.'

The doorbell rang and Kori rushed over to it. "I GOT IT MOM!"

"I didn't say anything!"

Kori then opened the door. 'I almost wet myself...' Landon was dressed like a goth. Black skull shirt, spiked wristbands, black pants, and black shoes. "W-what's with the goth look?"

"Not like anyone we know will notice, so I might as well look interesting." he smiled. "What do you think?"

"You look cool, not very edgy, but cool."

"Thanks, I was considering the make up, hair dye and jewelry, but I don't need to waste my money."

"Of course."

"Landon...can we go to your place?"

"But of course." He then pulled her by the hand and ran out of the school.

"What...What just happened?!"

Later at Landon's home as they were walking down the hall to his room.

"This'll be so much f-" Then when she opened the door to his room… 'Shit! I forgot to hide the pictures!'

"What is this?"

"I-I'm a big fan of you?"

"But there's so many..." She then noticed the doll. "Uh..."

"Please don't run away! I've pined for you, but I was shy." he spoke up quickly with his wings together.

'Oh crap, puppy dog eyes...well, he's the only hot guy who hasn't asked me out like a douchebag.'

"Please?"

"Alright, but just because you helped me with that bully."

'YES!' Landon then tackled her to the floor and started kissing her again. 'Goodbye Kori doll, the real Kori is here!'

She gasped in surprise before kissing back and inwardly squealing. 'He may be crazy, but he's a great kisser.'

He then grabbed her chest, and she used her gorilla strength to tear his clothes off. 'Her breasts are in my wings!'

'Oh my Sha-Ine, are these his pecks? Where's he been hiding these?' Kori thought, feeling him.

They broke the kiss with Kori seeing his bulge

"Ever tasted Crane Banana before?"

"No, I never got to taste the forbidden fruit, mostly because it was attached to assholes."

"Well, hope you enjoy the taste for the 1st time." He said, poking her face with his dick. "Open wide."

She opened her mouth and took in his whole length. 'This taste...I like it.' Thought Kori as she bobbed her head back and forth.

'Oh yes! I can actually feel her tongue instead of a daydream one!' He thought before thrusting in her mouth like his life depended on it. 'I wanna cum right now!'

'Why is his dick shaking? Is he gonna cum? I thought a guy like him wasn't a virgin, guess he was.' Thought Kori as she felt his banana cream fill her mouth. She tried to endure the taste and lick it with Landon feeling like he ascended to Heaven.

"Magnificent..." moaned Landon.

'...guess I did good for my 1st ever blowjob.' she thought while swallowing the sperm.

He pulled his dick out and pulled her by the hand to his bed. "What position do you prefer?"

"I don't wanna squish your slender body, may as well do missionary, do you have a condom?"

"Plenty." He ran to the closet and opened it, pulled a strip out of the underwear drawer. "I've been preparing for this moment."

'At least he doesn't want kids too soon.'

"I want kids with you Kori, but even a 'crazy' person such as myself knows when to wait." He said putting the condom on.

Kori lay on her back as Landon lined up his dick with her pussy. "I just hope I'll be enough for you."

"I hear big girls are all the rage these days." He then thrusted into her.

Both of them groaned with Landon biting his tongue. 'Don't lose it! You gotta make her think you have stamina!'

'Oh my God, Landon is taking my 1st time...am I using up all my good luck here?'

"You feel so snug!" He moaned before kissing her again.

She moaned while rubbing their tongues together while he grabbed at her breasts.

He then thrusted into her harder, desperate to cum as if his life depended on it. 'Kori! Kori! Kori!'

'I can feel his dick twitching again, he's about to cum, hope his load isn't too much for the condom.' she thought before he broke the kiss and moaned out loud.

"Here it comes! Hope the condom doesn't break!"

The condom was filled up by his big load, stretching at more came out. When he was done he fell on her and panted.

Kori lifted his pelvis to get the dick out, tied the condom in a knot and threw it in his tissue filled trash can.

"So, how was it?"

"You were really good." Kori then kissed him. "Now that we're um...together, mind taking all of this down?"

"Yes ma'am." He tried getting up, but exhausted all his stamina fucking her. "Uh...maybe we could cuddle first."

"Yeah...I'd prefer that for now." And so they threw the blanket over their bodies and went to sleep.


	132. Chapter 132

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 132

A private hunting range, but for monster girls.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow, this place is amazing, thanks for bringing me uncle Stan." Said a young man who looked outside the jeep at the large expanse of land. "And this is all private hunting land, this place looks like it's as big as a national park back home!"

"Yep, according to the invite it sits on a special mountain that gives it four different landscapes varying from a savanna, a tropical jungle, a tundra and finally to spice things up an abandoned city, giving both of us a new experience at hunting wildlife in the concrete jungle." Chuckled the man.

"Nice, this is going to be awesome, I can't wait!"

"Neither can I kiddo, the brochure said they stock this place with wild and exotic prey from all over the world." Smiled his uncle driving the jeep up to the main building that connected the place together. "Fitting for a place that hosts hunters from all over the world."

After parking the jeep in an empty parking lot, the two grabbed their guns and went to the building before entering and saw it was decked out like you'd expect with numerous stuffed animals, animal heads on the walls, even with a brick chimney and a bear rug.

"Wow, they really went all out here, didn't they?" Said the old man as the young man looked around in amazement.

"Come on, we need to check in and show our licenses." He spoke walking over to a counter with a bell, but no one around, making him ring it and look around. "Huh, they must be on a break." He said as more and more hunters entered the lobby. "Hello, is anyone back there?" He called as he began to frown and hit the bell again.

"Huh, so this is the place? Feh, seen better." Remarked one of them with a scar across his cheek.

"Yeah, at least other places have people, I don't see anywhere to store our guns or anything." Muttered a dark skinned man in desert camo.

"I think it looks classy, it doesn't smell so they must know how to clean these pelts." Remarked one guy with a sunhat feeling the bear rug. "Last place I was at stunk so bad a skunk carcass was like lemony fresh compared."

"Yeah, hey, how do you think they're going to transport us around to our hunting spots, will we have to walk or will they take us there by jeep?" Asked a short redheaded man who had several guns strapped to his back.

"They better provide a jeep, my bad knees acting up again." Frowned a man with grey hair and holding an elephant gun with a walking stick.

"I just want the bellhop to show up already." Stan muttered with a frown before the door opened and a young woman walked out with a smile.

"Hello, are you looking to check in?" She asked with black hair done up in a bun while wearing a grey suit and skirt.

"Yeah, me and my uncle heard about this place and wanted to try it out." Smiled the young man.

"Good, now I am sorry about this part, but we will need your hunting IDs until you leave, just to make sure no one tries to poach and then leave without paying." She said with a smile.

"Who the heck here would try that?" Asked the african man. "Ain' nobody here look like they could sneak out a muskrat."

"I know, I know, but it's a new policy, sorry." She said as she scratched the back of her head.

"Well I can understand that." Spoke Stan fishing his ID out and handed it to her. She smiled as she looked it over, typed some into into the computed before dropping it down a slot on the desk.

"Alright Stan, will you be hunting alone today or with a companion?"

"With my nephew here of course."

"Here." Said man held out his own ID.

"Hmmm, only eighteen? That's quite young to be hunting here." She hummed as she put his info in before dropping the id down the slot.

"Yeah, my uncle got the invite and decided to bring me." He said as she nodded.

"Well, where will you two be hunting, we have several environments stocked full of rare and unique prey to choose from."

"We'll take on the jungle, that's where the real feisty ones are in." Spoke Stan.

"Alright, if you will just go through that door marked jungle we can send you there as soon as everyone else is done checking in."

"Great." Smiled the man as he and his nephew walked down a hall towards the door with the jungle symbol over it. "Alright kiddo, you ready to start hunting?" He asked as they pushed open the door and walked in to see a large metal room that looked vaguely like a cage. "Huh, I wonder if this is attached to the back of a truck so we can see the environment as we travel to our spot?"

"What kind of animals do you think they have?"

"Well, they boasted wild and exotic prey, so I'm assuming we'll see some big cats out there, maybe a few large antelope or so on in the jungle area, though judging by the old man's elephant gun there might be bigger prey out here." He remarked as they walked in the center of the room. "Either that or he's expecting to run into a rhino, in which case keep in mind, there are times in a hunter's life when he needs to know when to put the gun down."

"Right, if you say so." Said the young man as he spotted a large camera in one of top corners of the room. "Are they recording us?"

"Probably, just to make sure an idiot doesn't kill anyone." Said Stan with a shrug. "Some people just like to pretend to be hunters so they have an excuse to use a gun, but some of them are just nutcases."

"That makes sense I guess… though they wouldn't invite those kind of people, right?" He asked as he looked up at the camera as we follow the feed into a dark room where several figures were looking at a large wall full of different tvs each showing a different hunter.

"Seems like our plan is working, just look at all the prey that came right into our clutches."

"Right, we even got some exotic and rare ones, see that old guy? He's gotten more kills with that gun than anyone else that came."

"Yeah, I'd say he's worth quite a bit, huh?" Said another figure as they looked at the old man's hunter ID that fell down from a long chute.

"What about that guy in camo? He's pretty skilled with several kinds of guns."

"Yeah, I'd say he was worth a good chunk, how much do you think the girls are gonna bid to get a chance to hunt him?"

"Well it depends where he goes, some have already set up their traps and gun mounts so they'll have to take whoever goes to their part of the range."

"Let's just hope this batch can entertain them and don't go down too easy or else this whole plan will be for nothing."

"Eh, worse case scenario we can actually stock up this place with real animals and make a profit that way."

"Shh you two, all of them are registered in and are waiting, time for the big show."

"Right, oh I can't wait to see their faces." Chuckled the first one as she hit a large red button. "Let the games begin, once they're in place we'll let the girls buy their bid for the hunt and let them loose."

"Hello? We're ready to start!" Called Stan looking at the camera while his nephew paced. "Damn, this is taking forever, at least no one else is hunting in the jungle area, right kiddo?" He chuckled before a metal wall slammed shut over the door. "What the?"

The young man walked over to it and found no knob before banging on it. "Uh, hello? Is someone there? I think the door's locked."

"Oh, the door is fine, it's just made so the prey don't escape." Called a voice over an intercom, making him frown as the room began to shake.

"Prey? What are you talking about?"

"Ah, I believe we weren't clear on the invitation, you weren't invited here to hunt, you were invited her to BE hunted." The voice called with a smile as the room began to move forward. "Once you reach your site the door will open and the hunt will begin."

"What?! Don't fuck with us!" Yelled Stan hitting the door. "What kind of joke is this?"

"Oh it's no joke, but there is an upside, if you survive through the day you can leave, or you are allowed to leave if you find the exit." She remarked while Stan and his nephew both banged on the door. "I wouldn't try that, it's better to save your energy for later, you'll need it."

"This is insane! If you want to hunt me fine, but leave him out of it, I brought my nephew, he didn't get an invite, don't kill him because I fell for this bullshit!"

"Oh don't worry, I have a feeling you should be more worried about yourself." Chuckled the voice before the intercom shut off.

"Damn it! Fuck this, I am not going to be hunted down for some sicko's pleasure!" He yelled banging the door harder. "Don't worry David, we're getting out of here!"

"I-I don't want to be shot!" He cried as he held his gun nervously.

"Don't worry, we aren't going to die, I promise!" He called as we cut to a large room filled with multiple figures who were watching the video feed from all the cages with interest.

"Hmm, not bad, not bad at all."

"Yeah, I see a few good ones, how much to hunt the young one?"

"We're willing to start at the low price of 400."

"Alright, I'll pay six hundred for him!"

"I'll pay 700 for that one in the camo, he looks feisty."

"Eight hundred for the midget!"

"500 for the old man."

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, we need to keep track of who bid for who ladies!"

"One thousand for the kid!"

"Ok well I at least know who's getting him." Muttered the auctioneer sarcastically. "Alright, any other bids for the boy?"

"I'll bid the same amount, but for the midget."

"Alright, we got some good bids going on, any other bids?"

"Eight hundred for the boys nephew!"

"Nine hundred!"

"Eleven hundred!"

"8 thousand for the old man." Spoke up one in a flat tone.

"Twenty five thousand for the man in camo." Called a hyper voice with a grin.

"Forty grand for that guy who complimented the interior, if he's familiar with animal pelts he must also be able to know what they do to survive."

"I will pay thirty thousand for my daughter to hunt the boy as long as I accompany her."

"Come now ladies, this is all pocket change. Can no one be willing to-"

"One hundred grand." Spoke up one girl in a cold tone. "For ALL."

"What?! You can't do that!" Cried one girl angrily.

"I'm afraid I'll have to agree with the random girl ma'am, if you want all of them aim for a higher price, I can easily get a hundred grand selling them separately."

"Fine, put it all on...him." She pointed to one of the men who looked nervous and jittery in the cage.

"Now we're talking! Any of you ladies ready to bid big like her or are you all chicken?"

That got them growling and started yelling out higher bids while pointing around at the monitors with the auctioneer scrambling to jot down the numbers.

"All right, all right, very good, very good, all right, is that the last bid? Lowest bid is now officially two hundred and fifty thousand, any other bids?' She called as the voices died down. "All right, and that's that! Come and pick up your hunting card, once you bag your prey show this and you'll be allowed to leave with them after you pay."

The girls moved to another room while we cut back to Stan and David who panted and stopped hitting the door.

"H-How far have we traveled Uncle Stan, the truck still hasn't stopped moving." Panted David as he sat down with a groan.

"I don't know, but as soon as it stops, we're making a break for it."

"Right, maybe we can grab onto the truck after we're let go?" David suggested hopefully before the shaking suddenly stopped.

"Get ready David, as soon as the door opens we rush the dirt bag, alright?"

"Got it." He said with a frown as he cocked his gun.

Both of them turned to the door with their guns aimed and waited. Soon the door shot open as they roared and charged forward only to see that they were in a lush jungle that looked like it was plucked right out of the amazon. Their eyes widened before hearing the door shut and turned to see the cage area driving away. "Hey, get back here!" Stan cried as he and David raced after the cage only for a hail of gunfire to strike the ground in front of them. "Whoa!"

"Ah ah ah, that would be cheating~" Called a voice over an intercom hidden in the trees. "You have ten minutes before the hunt begins, but it would be unfair to our paying customers if you just followed the truck back to one of the exits."

"We're not playing your stupid game you bitch!" Yelled Stan.

"Oh I think you will, or at least you will if you want to survive~" Laughed the voice as he growled. "And please don't try to kill each other as a way out, our guests paid too much for you to just do that."

"We're gonna find you and make you pay!" Yelled out David.

"If you say so, though you only have eight minutes, I'd try hiding now or finding a way out." Called the voice before the intercom went silent.

"Damn her!" Growled Stan.

"Uncle Stan, should we get moving, she might be crazy but the fact is those bullets were real."

"...Yeah, we're just gonna have to show those guests what we're made of if they wanna hunt us like animals." He growled as he looked around. "Let's go, we can't follow the truck so let's start walking, maybe this place is like a circle and we'll eventually wander outside or hit a wall."

"Ok." Nodded David before the two started walking. As they did neither saw a piece of the ground behind them move up, looking like a hatch as it slowly opened.

"Six minutes remaining." The voice called out as the old man frowned from his area.

"Dang blasted, I gotta find me some shelter." He muttered walking down the street in the city area. 'I need to stay out of the streets, if I stay out here I will be easily picked off by a sniper or anyone who can aim a gun.'

As he wondered, he spotted what looked like a grocery market and headed towards there. 'This will work for now, large area, plenty of cover and only a few entrances in or out.'

As he entered, we cut over to the african guy in camo who was busy walking through the cold snow of the tundra in a winter coat and hat, both provided when he chose the area.

'So it was all a trap, eh? Well, if they want to kill me they will have a fight on their hands! I need to dig in somewhere and wait, set a few traps and wait for them to walk to their slaughter.' He thought while trying to ignore the cold wind and tested out the snow around for any thick ice underneath so he didn't waste his time on the wrong spot. 'I'm already at a disadvantage, for all I know they're here and my footprints should be easy to track along with that tire tracks from the truck.'

In the savanna, the short man panted while wiping at his forehead.

"Damn, this place is unbelievable, first they recreate the fucking savanna and then they tell me I'm being hunted?! What the hell?!" He yelled out while sipping from a water bottle that was provided. "This is bullshit, I'm getting out of here, all I have to do is stay low and those assholes won't get me." He muttered as he headed towards the tall grass.

"Attention all prey, your time limit has ended, time to begin the hunt~" Called the voice with a giggle as a large horn went off.

"Shit, get down and stay quiet David." Stan whispered with a frown.

He listened as they ducked under a big leaf and started sweating nervously. They listened carefully for any sound that would reveal their hunters.

'Was that woman serious about that whole hunting thing or was she just screwing with us?' David thought nervously.

As they stayed still, a few figures came entering the jungle and looked around with one loading what looked like a sniper rifle.

"So this is where they're supposed to be, huh? Lucky me, I hope my traps are still operational." She chuckled with a grin as she loaded a clip into her gun.

"Just keep your eyes on your own prize." Scoffed the other who had some knives strapped around her body.

"Relax, with my eyesight I'll have him in my bag in the next hour. No one can escape my line of sight."

"Yeah yeah, just don't you dare hit my quarry or I'll be mounting you on my wall."

With that the two of them started walking and the one with the knives jumping up into the branches.

'Damn, so they were serious.' Thought Stan as he heard their conversation. 'Traps huh, so they were prepared for this, that could be a problem.'

David gulped and covered his mouth as they heard movement in the branches with footsteps from the other one. 'They're everywhere, what do we do, I don't want to die!'

The one on the ground turned their head with their rifle up while they wore camouflage all over with black hair and black tendrils coming from their back. "Hmm...now where oh where are they?"

Stan tapped David on the back and gestured for himself to go out and held up his gun with a nod. David nodded as he held his gun before he began to slowly crawl forward under the canopy of more large leaves.

The figure looked around as David began to slowly take aim.

'I've never shot another person before, but if I don't, me and uncle Stan will die.' He thought with a gulp and shakingly moved his finger to the trigger before one of the black tendrils moved and he suddenly saw an eye looking right at him, making him pale and open his mouth in horror before the figure turned to show a girl with pale skin and a lone red eye in the center of her head with the other tendrils forming eyes while she grinned.

"I see you~" She called before a bullet shot forward and hit one of her eyes. "AAAAAUGGH! What the hell?!"

"Run David, run!" Screamed Stan getting up before the rustling above quickened and he saw a figure lunge out towards him. He ducked down and used his gun to catch her knives as she grinned viscously. "I said run, run!"

David shook before he took off running while the other eyes watched as the girl growled.

"So you wanna play dirty? Go ahead! I got more where that came from!" Before using one of the eyes to take aim and brought her rifle up.

"Duck and weave, don't run in a straight line!" Stan called as he pushed the girl off of him and turned to see that the woman was wearing green camo, but had her face unprotected to show a pair of tiger ears as her hands were large paws with razor sharp claws as she drew out two more knives. "What the hell are you two?!"

"The hunters of course." she grinned with sharp teeth before taking a swipe at him.

"Well either way I'm not letting you two kill David." He growled as he moved back as he put his gun on his back as he pulled out a pistol and a hunting knife.

"Oh I'm not going for the small fry, I want the big fish, you." She growled as he saw the multiple eye girl shooting at David.

"Well sorry to break it to you, but that's not happening." He frowned before firing at the girl and lunged with the knife ready.

"Hehe, well then go ahead, give me a good fight, the hunt was to quick!" She laughed as she lunged forward as well. Their blades clashed with David screaming and narrowly avoided a few shots.

'Oh god, oh god, that thing is actually hunting me, I need to hide, I need to escape, I need….wait, where's Stan, crap did another one get him?'

"Augh, stop moving, these things aren't cheap you know!" Cried the woman as she chased after him, although she was slowly losing him as her shot tentacle was making it hard to focus. 'Damn it, I was cocky and look what happened!'

"No!" He shouted as he kept running,making sure not to run in a straight line as the girl groaned. 'I need to lose her, and I need to do it now!'

'Damn it, those traps I set better slow him down!' She thought before pulling out a switch and clicked it. All around the forest machines hummed to life as the traps came to life. 'When I get him he is going to pay for playing a part in me losing an eye! I should have known he would be the bait as his uncle took the shot.'

'Gotta keep running, gotta keep runni-whoa!' He thought before finding several arrows get shot out from the sides. He quickly ducked down as they hit the tree next to him. 'What was that, a trap? Did they booby trap this entire place?!' He thought as he crawled forward before seeing a large circle covered by twigs, branches and so on. 'A pit trap? Why the hell did she set up so many traps?!'

"Oh David, where are you~?" Called the girl. "You can't hide forever~"

'No, but I can try to outrun her!' He thought as he got up and took off running again. 'I hope Uncle Stan is ok.'

"Ah ha!" She grinned using a different eye and took aim with the scope. "I got you now~" She laughed before firing the gun.

David turned and cried out before falling forward when it made impact and fell on his face.

"DAVID!" Yelled Stan who saw this and narrowly blocked a knife aimed at his leg.

"Calm down, he's not dead." Said the tiger woman as he glanced over to see David struggling to get up and pull out what looked like a tranquilizer dart from his left leg. "We didn't come here to kill humans, but we did come to hunt~"

"Well those knives say a different story." He growled with a frown. 'What the hell is going on?' He thought as David tried to groggily stand up.

"Oh these? They're actually dull, but are sharp enough to make a small cut and slip in just a small amount of juice that'll make you numb." She smirked while David groaned and tried aiming his gun back at the sniper wielding girl.

"Aw come now, are you really trying to shoot little old me?" Chuckled the woman as she took aim as he struggled to hold the gun steady.

"You...won't...get me!" He groaned before firing, but one of her eyes ducked as the bullet whizzed by before dropping the gun. "Shit...I need to go...I won't let you...get me…" He groaned as he tried to run away as she shook her head and fired another round into him, making him groan.

"I'm kinda disappointed, I was hoping to hunt you down with all the hiding spots here in the jungle, but with so many eyes it WOULD be a little too easy then." She chuckled as she walked towards him with a grin, but as she did she accidentally stepped on one of her traps, causing a snare to wrap around her leg and lift her up into the air. "Oh come on, I thought I spaced these out better!" She cried as she saw him grab his gun and begin to move away. 'Crap!'

David groaned and tried making himself move as he felt sluggish before seeing his uncle getting pinned against a tree. 'Damn it….this isn't good.' He thought as his uncle spotted him.

"Run David, go and get help!" He called as he tried to kick the tiger girl away.

David gritted his teeth before forcing his gun up one last time and pulled the trigger. The bullet whizzed through the air and hit her shoulder, making her cry out in pain as she stumbled back, giving Stan a chance to run. He bolted over just as David fell and started to pass out.

"Come on David, we got to go." He said as he grabbed his nephew and began to drag him away as fast as he could.

"Shit….this isn't going as planned."

"Get me down from here!"

"Yeah, yeah, give me a second, I need to treat my gunshot!" Snapped the woman as she pulled out a first aid kit. 'Damn, I guess there's a reason this is the most dangerous game.' She thought as we cut to the old man who had bunkered down in the grocery store.

He was in the back room with his eyes on the door and his gun ready. "No one can sneak up on me in here. As soon as that door opens, BOOM! I'll get 'em." He muttered as he steadied his gun. 'I just hope I don't end up breaking my shoulder again.' He thought before he began to hear footsteps from inside the store. He narrowed his eyes and gripped the gun as they slowly came towards him. 'Go ahead you bastards, one shot and you're as dead as a doornail.'

Soon the door opened up and right as he was about to pull the trigger he saw a panicked man enter and slam it shut and press his body against it. "Wait, I know you, you were at the lobby with me."

"Oh thank god I found someone else." He sighed plopping down on his ass. "I thought I was gonna go out like a bitch all on my own."

"Man up, you're a hunter for god's sake, have some backbone, will you?"

"Oh don't give me that you old fart! I'm use to hunting animals! Not getting caught in some giant cage and being the hunted!"

"Oh please, I was part of the english army and I've been shot at before, the only difference is I know that they ARE coming for me this time around." He said with a frown as the man walked over to him.

"Look man, this place is a giant cage, it's bigger than New York City, what do you think our odds are of actually getting out of here, huh?!" He asked with a frown. "This place was made sure to keep the prey in and guess what, we're prey!"

"Yeah well unlike the english army, this is nothing." Frowned the old man. "We know they're coming for us, whether it's a sick game or they're doing it because of what we've done I don't know, but what I do know is it's either us or them. You better be willing to use that gun when you go through all the trouble of coming here if you were gonna use it on animals."

"I-I'll try, but there's something out there that isn't human!"

"Well of course, this is a hunting range, it's filled with animals to hunt idiot." Said the man before hearing something land on the roof. He shushed the man who started shivering in fear.

"O-Oh god, it found me." He whispered in a scared squeak.

"Shut u- wait, found? Was it chasing you, did you lead it to me?!" Whispered the man with a frown.

"I told you! It's not human! I didn't know you were in here and needed to find somewhere to hide."

"You daft idiot, you should have told me, now it knows you're in here and it might get me now!" Groaned the old man as they heard a thump on the roof move around making them go quiet. 'It knows we're here...but what is it going to do?' He thought with a frown before they heard a loud smacking sound as part of the roof buckled, plaster falling to the ground around them.

'Oh god, I'm going to die!' Thought the scared man before they heard the impact again before the roof caved in in front of them, kicking up a large amount of dust and obscuring their vision. "Don't take me! Take the old man!"

"Shut up coward!" The old man cried as he fired his gun towards the dust cloud, the boom resonating through the whole city as the round cut a hole through the dust and debris. "Reloading! Fire that gun boy or get out of here!"

"Oh god, we're dead, so dead." Cried the man hiding in the corner.

"Ugh, useless coward." He muttered as he reloaded his gun. "Alright, where are you?!"

"Right in front of you, you blew a hole in me." Came a woman's voice as the dust began to move away with him seeing what looked like mud seeping into the room. "I knew that was gonna happen, and I like it~"

"What in god's green earth are you?!" He cried in confusion as he fired another shot at her.

"None of your concern. Drat, I wish I had bid on you instead of him, he didn't put up any fight." She sighed as the dust cleared more to reveal what looked like a woman made out of mud with the bullet holes slowly closing up making the old man drop his gun in horror and the other man scream. "I'd run if I was you old timer, I'd bet your hunter heard that loud gun, now if you'll excuse me I have to claim my quarry~"

"Good god almighty!" He screamed backing up as the mud woman turned towards the man.

"I finally found you~" She cooed before lunging at him as he was covered in the mud as the old man quickly grabbed his gun and gear and bolted away.

"No! Help me-mmm!" The man was muffled while the old man panted and tried to force himself out of the shop and went down the street.

"What the bloody was that, living mud? I need to get out of here, either I'm in hell or having a stroke!" He yelled while grabbing his chest and rounded a corner before seeing a huge field of landmines littered across the road. "Damn it, I really am back in the war, going that way is out of the question."

He turned and spotted a large wire trap crossing over several cars making him frown. "Whoever put these up is one crafty bastard."

"Hehe, glad for the compliment old timer!" Laughed a voice as his eye widend and he turned around quickly, gun ready to fire.

"Who's there? Show yourself! I got enough bullets to take your head off!"

"Aw come now, where would be the fun in that, don't worry, I'll come get you once you fall for one of my traps~" Purred the voice making the old man gulp.

'Keep it together, this is nothing like the war. You know she's coming, just gotta steel your nerves and wait till you got the shot.' He thought as he glanced at the minefield and got an idea. 'If she booby trapped that way then that must mean once I get past the mines there won't be anymore traps, if I can throw something heavy enough to set them off I'm home free!'

With that in mind he looked around before spotting a broken piece of debris. He raced towards it before grinning. "You may be hunting me, but I won't play your games!" He cried as he threw the rubble towards the mines. This lead to the mines getting hit, but none of them went off. "Damn it, not heavy enough."

"Hey, stop that, stop trying to cheat, I went through a lot of trouble to set up those traps, don't you go trying to blow yourself up!"

"Eh shut up! I'm old! If I'm going, I'll do it my way!" He cried as he looked at the mines. "If I have to I'll go out on my own terms!"

"W-Wait, don't you dare!" Cried the voice as he began to run towards the mines.

"I'll see you in hell!" He yelled before jumping and closed his eyes before landing on them. 'So long old life, it was good while it lasted.'

"NOOO!" She cried as his feet landed on the first mines, but no explosion happened. 'Shit shit shit!'

The old man kept his eyes closed, but didn't hear a boom and slowly opened them. "...Are these fake?" He asked as he kneeled down and picked one us to see it was made out of plastic and cardboard.

"O-Only a few of them are fake, the rest are very, very real, turn back while you still can!"

He raised an eyebrow before throwing it and watched it hit several more, with none of them blowing up. "Just how 'few' is there?"

"Um… please don't go that way?" The voice called nervously as the man grinned.

"I think not, tally ho!" He cried as he started to run across the mines and laughed. "Take that! I'm still as spry as a young school boy when I need to be!"

"Augh, get back here!" Cried the voice in annoyance as a figure landed on the minefield right behind him. "You were supposed to run the other way, this was supposed to be a diversion, a diversion! I spent all night rigging half the city and you're running away from it all!"

The man turned and screamed before a crack was heard and he fell down on his belly. "Ow! My hip! I think it popped again!"

"Ah! Don't worry, I'm coming!" She cried as she raced towards him.

"You won't take me! I'm too-" The old man was cut off as the figure rolled him on his back and saw a woman with black armored claws with high heels that looked like they were in leather, brownish skin with a open camo vest, safari hat, and had several other arms coming from her back with a young face that had eight eyes and with long brown hair with the vest showing off her breasts with the old man's jaw dropping. "What the bloody hell?! First living mud now an octopus woman?!" He cried as she frowned.

"I'm a spider, S-P-I-D-E-R! Why does everyone say octopus?" She groaned making him sit up and carefully looked him over. "I swear you're a stubborn old man, I mean who jumps into a minefield?!"

"A man who doesn't want to be hunted and decides to spite his hunter by going out on his own terms! Why the blazes are you hunting me, you look like you should be in school young lady!"

"Hey! I'm a woman!" She huffed. "I'm legal to drink, drive, and hunt, now hold still, I need to make sure you're not gonna snap if I make the wrong move."

"What are you-AHHH!" He let out feeling her grip his hip and felt a snap and crack followed by pain, but it died down right away making him groan. "What the hell did you just do?!"

"Put your hip back in place, duh. I do have a doctor's license after all." She said as she rolled her eyes. "And it seems I have captured you, poo, I was hoping for a more exciting hunt."

"Captured nothing! Let me go or I'll show you what for!" He warned with her raising an eyebrow.

"You do realize I'm close enough to put my venom in you, right?"

"Yes, and I'm close enough to pull the trigger." He said with a grin as she heard a gun cock as she looked down to see an old revolver pointed at her. "I never go hunting without a backup gun."

"...Shit." She groaned. "Look, how about I let you go and you can go back to running, and for the record the only thing past the minefield is the tundra, you wouldn't make it, but the other way is the exit."

"And all your traps, what's to stop me from shooting you besides the fact I'd rather not kill the woman who helped fix my hip?"

"You finding out the whole reason you're being hunted to begin with."

"...you've got my attention." He said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Look, how about I give you a ten minute head start then I come after you, if you make it to the end I'll tell you everything AND let you go free, deal?"

"I'd start talking, with my arthritis my finger might go off any second." He warned making her sigh.

"Alright alright, the truth is you and the others are being hunted like animals for a lot of money, and me and the other girls doing the hunting? We're not what you'd call 'normal'."

"Yes, the eight arms and living mud gave that away, but WHY us, and if you intended to hunt us why let us keep our guns?"

"To make it more interesting. I mean come on, you really think regular humans would last long with us who can do awesome stuff AND fully armed?"

"Meh, fair point, but still, you didn't mention why us exactly."

"Well, in case you didn't notice there weren't many woman checking in, we want to hunt the strong, the quick witted and the fast, the best humanity has to offer, and what better than you guys?" She asked with a grin. "Plus, I'm assuming you noticed I never shot you and the mines were fake, we aren't trying to kill you."

"Then what DO you intend to do to us when you catch us?"

"Well, some of us REALLY want to have a partner who has all the skills I mentioned, some want to catch them to give to a good friend and there are other reasons." She said with a faint blush. "I personally am hunting you for my gram-gram."

"...what?" He blinked while dropping his gun. "You mean to say...this whole thing was to husband hunt?! Haven't you young people have that weird facespace thing to do the job?"

"Yes and no, we do have that, but some of us want more, we want a man that is talked about reverdly, the ultimate man, one who can do stuff that others can't and that's where you guys come in." She said with a grin as he shook his head. "Plus I'm also here to test my skills, we get to bag a prize winning guy AND hunt the most dangerous prey of all."

"Well I'll have you know I...most dangerous you say?" He said as he felt his ego getting stroked.

"Of course, we only contact the best hunters out there and we're paying out the nose for it, in fact I bid three hundred thousand american dollars for the right to hunt you."

"Three grand?! Well I don't blame you, I WAS once one of the best soldiers in the whole English army." He smirked while lowering his gun. "Even after getting a mortar shell I kept going and told my commanding officer to hold my shoes too when they got all worn out, I wasn't gonna die back there."

"Yep, and that's why I paid for you, and I said three hundred thousand, five zeroes old man." She grinned as she backed away. "Now be a good prey and start running!"

"Mmm...alright, you asked for it!" He spoke before he took off running. "You'll never take me!"

"Hehe, I knew he'd start running once I complimented him, Gram-Gram is gonna love him." She chuckled as we cut to the tundra. There the african man was hiding in a cave, panting and looking ragged while looking around.

'This is insane! How the hell can I fight back if I can't see where the shots are coming from?' Thought the man as he hid behind a large rock. 'Damn bastard, come out and fight fairly, I will not be played with like a damn deer!'

"Hmm, he's crafty." Remarked a cold voice looking at the cave with some binoculars. "I thought for sure my last round would take him out."

"Well he is highly skilled, isn't that why you bidded on him ma'am?" Asked a meek voice as her gun was reloaded.

"Yes, it means I paid well." She remarked without losing the cold tone. "If he went down too easy, I'd be angry."

"W-We wouldn't want that ma'am...he doesn't seem to be moving, should we close in?" Said the voice nervously as it was shown to be a green haired woman with mouse ears who was bundled up tightly in a thick coat with several whiskers on her face.

"No, we'll strike from here." She replied, it being shown as a woman with long white hair and bluish skin while wearing just a bikini top and bottom that looked like it was made of glass while she was setting up a large artillery rifle. "If we make him come out, I can really see how long he'll last in the open."

"W-Won't that be risky? We could accidentally blow him up."

"If he's strong he will survive, if not then too bad." She remarked bluntly before aiming at the cave and looked through the scope. "Hopefully I don't cause a cave in, that might be inconvenient."

'She doesn't sound worried at all.' Sweatdropped the mouse girl.

"Fire in the hole!" She said with mild excitement as she fired a round into the cave. "Give me a gas canister next, I believe I can smoke him out of there if necessary."

"Yes ma'am." She nodded before running over and picked up a canister. "Tear gas or napalm or regular smoke ma'am?"

"Tear gas."

"Very good." She said as she carried the canister over and attached it to the end of the artillery rifle. "Did the first shot rattle him?"

"Um...I think so." She said as she looked through her binoculars. "He's scrambling around and looking for a way out."

"Damn it!" Growled the african man who squinted his eyes. "I gotta try and get to where that shot came from before I end up buried!" He muttered before hearing a whistling nose as the canister entered the cave. "Shit!" He cursed before gas came pouring out making him cover his mouth. 'Bastards are trying to gas me now!'

"And now we wait for him to come rushing out and the hunt shall be over, how borish." Said the ice woman with a frown.

"Well we could hold off and give him time to plan."

"Hmph, I suppose, but we've already given him time in that cave to plan."

'You just kept shooting at him for ten minutes while he was stuck in the cave though.' Thought the mouse girl with a sweatdrop.

The man himself coughed and tried to bury the gas canister while wiping away the tears. 'Shit, this ain't fair, damn asshole, if I run out there I die, if I stay here I'll be blind as a bat, ready to be killed at their leisure!'

He looked at his gun and growled before standing up. "If I'm gonna die, I'm at least gonna take that bastards eye." He thought before loading it. 'An eye for an eye you son of a bitch!' He thought before he began to race out of the cave.

"Oh, he's running out and towards this location, good." She said coldly as she dropped her artilerty rifle as she picked up a smaller one as she loaded a tranquilizer dart into it. "I'm going to land one right between the eyes."

"I-Isn't that a bit dangerous ma'am?"

"He seems like the kind of man who can take it." She said before seeing him drop to the ground and quickly aim his rifle at them. She loaded the dart in her rifle and took aim. "Good night pr-" She was cut off as he shot his gun, making her eyes widen in shock before the bullet hit her in the head.

"MISTRESS!" Screamed the mouse girl as the woman fell back and paled. "Oh my god oh my god oh my god!"

"I-I'm fine….for now." She groaned as she moved her head up to show a hole going through her left eye and exiting the back of her head, though it looked like he had shot through an ice sculpture than a human. "I-Is he getting...away?"

"No, he's coming straight for us!"

"P-Prop me up, I'll take him out." She said as she tried to reach for her gun.

"But mistress!"

"I...will not….lose!" She heaved as the mouse girl slowly nodded and began to push her up into a sitting position. "I'm...getting...my prize!"

"Yes...I got one of them…" He panted as he kept running towards them. "Once I kill the other I can focus on getting out of here."

"He's getting closer!"

"I just need to aim… one second…" She panted as she slowly aimed the tranquilizer gun. 'God, this hole is going to take at least a month to fully heal.'

The man himself pushed himself and kept his eyes up on the tall ledge and reached into his pocket. 'I got one smoke bomb on me, but that'll be plenty.' He thought as he pulled the pin on it before flinging it at the spot he shot at. 'While their confused I'll end the other hunters there quickly.'

"Huh? Mistress incoming!"

"Right, knock it away." She commanded as she aimed for his head. 'I see him….now!'

The mouse girl grabbed a icicle laying nearby and swung, knocking the bomb away before a smokescreen came from it. "I got it, you're free to fire at will ma'am!"

"You're...mine." She groaned before shooting the dart.

"I'm almost the- augh!" He cried as the dart hit him in the neck, making him drop his gun. 'Damn it, what is this, a tranquilizer dart?!'

The blue woman smirked as the african man yanked the dart off and growled.

"I ain't gonna pass out!"

"Yes...you will." She said before firing another dart as he dashed towards them. This hit him in the chest making him stumble and groan. "Stop resisting, you're mine now."

"N-Never!" He growled while trying to raise his gun up.

"Ah ah ah, I have enough holes as it is." She said as the mouse girl smacked the gun out of his hands. "Pin him down just in case."

"Yes ma'am!" She cheered as she jumped on top of him, knocking him to the ground. "Don't worry sir, you'll be in good hands, my mistress may be a bit cold but I'm sure you can melt her heart eventually."

"Get the hell...off….me…" He groaned slowly passing out.

"Good...put him on the sled then get me on, we'll go check out and pay our dues before heading back to the compound."

"Yes mistress." Bowed the mouse girl before dragging the man towards a sled. As she prepared it we cut away to a small cluster of islands in the middle of an 'ocean' where the small redhead was running as fast as he could.

"I gotta keep running or I'm dead meat!" He panted as he reached the edge of one of the islands. "Shit, I knew choosing this place was a bad idea!" he muttered as he heard several plants being brushed past behind him. He looked around before spotting another island a quick swim away. "I'm gonna have to swim for it! Please don't let there be any sharks." He muttered before jumping into the water.

"Oh, do I hear you in the water~" Called a voice before an arrow hit the water next to him.

"Woah!" He cried before he started to swim towards the island.

"Aw come on, don't get into the water!" Cried the figure as she burst through the canopy to show a green scaled woman with red eyes and long red hair under a trucker hat with a camo vest on that had two large wings poking out of the back with her bottom half looking like a long snake with fur at the tip of her tail.

"I won't die today!" He called while flipping her the bird.

"Oh come now, ya don't have to be like that!" She called in a southern accent as she pulled back another arrow. 'Damn feisty midget, why won't he stay still, I can't handle getting in the water and lowering my body heat!'

The red head saw her load another arrow and took a deep breath before diving under the surface.

'Damn it! ah can't shoot him until he comes up, and even then Ah risk him drownin' if Ah paralyze him in the middle of the water.' She thought with a frown. 'At least no one else is hunting him right now, right? That's got to be one upside.'

The midget swam to the island while holding his breath as hard as possible. 'Ok, she can't swim, which means when I get to land I'm safe!' He thought before seeing a shadow flying above the water. '...those wings she had were just for show, right?'

"Come on out now! Ah promise Ah won't rough ya up too bad!"

'She's shooting me and hunting me, why would I let her hit me willingly?!' He thought as he looked around desperately.

"Ah promise Ah'll make it quick, ain't that a fair compromise?" She called while notching another arrow. 'Just need one good clean hit, he's gotta come up eventually.'

"Well well well, is lil' Annie havin' trouble huntin' MAH prey~?" Called another southern voice, making the dragon girl freeze. "Seems like Ah'll have to show her how it's done."

"Jessie you two bit Alabama whore, don't you go tryin to poach mah prey, Ah paid fer him fair and square!" She yelled out as a figure came flying over her with a chuckle.

"Ah think it's best you leave this to a real woman lil' Annie."

"Jessie don't you dare take him, if ya do Ah swear Ah will shoot you dead to rights, Ah bid on him first, why you gotta try and steal him from me?" She growled while looking at a woman with blue scales around her body, two wings bigger than her own, and had grey eyes with long blond hair in a brown open vest and a long tail that was brown with a rattle on the end.

"Ah wanted 'im as soon as Ah laid eyes on 'im, you just shouted first!" She snapped with a frown before seeing him resurface near the island with a sputter. "Ah ha! There ya are!"

"Aw come on! Two!?" He spoke seeing the second one and started to panic swim.

"All right, ya'll look good pinned against mah wall~" Jessie chuckled as she pulled out what looked like a spear gun.

"Damn it Jessie, y'all might be mah cousin, but you can't have im!" Snapped Annie before shoving her cousin just as she fired, making the spear go flying and nearly hit the midget.

"What the fuck?!" He cried as he reached the island before running into it. 'These women are crazy!'

"Look at what ya did! Ah missed 'im!"

"Gud, because Ah'm huntin him, not you!"

Both of them butted heads before Jessie slapped Annie with her tail and flew down at the island as the midget panted and ran up a hill.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it, this was just supposed to be a fun hunting experience, I wanted to hunt boar on an island, is that too much to ask?!" He cried out before hearing wings flapping and saw Jessie on his tail. "Crap!" He cried as he dived down, just barely missing the spear.

"Stop dodgin', I only got a few more left!"

"I'm not gonna end up as a pelt!" He yelled aiming one of his guns at her and pulled the trigger, only for water to come out. "SHIT! I forgot to put them in bags!" He cursed as he quickly began to check his other guns. "T-Time out!"

"Nope, yer mine now~" She sang with a grin as she flew towards him as he began to panic before grabbing the spear next to him.

'If I'm dying I'm not going down without a fight!' He thought before pulling it up and held it out. "Stay back or I'll go Ahab on you!"

"Whoa, easy there, no need to get violent." She said as she flapped back a bit as she began to aim her gun at him right as her cousin tackled her mid air. "GAH!"

"Ah dun said he's mine!" She roared before blowing some blue flames at her angrily.

"Ow ow ow, Annie yah little rascal, yer burning me and lettin' my prey get away!"

"I'm no one's prey!" Yelled the midget before hurling the spear at them.

"Whoa!" Annie cried as the spear clipped her and her cousin in the arms. 'Shit, that ain't good, if Ah know Jessie she coated those things in tranquilizers and muscle relaxers like me, we're gonna crash!'

"Oh yer gonna get it now!" Yelled Jessie before dive bombing the red head.

"Oh no you don't!" Annie cried as she raced towards him as well, both starting to lose feeling in their bodies.

"Ahhh!" He screamed as he turned and tried running. Unfortunately he didn't get far before both girls crashed into him. He groaned from their combined weight and was pinned to the ground. "Get off of me!" he cried as he tried to wiggle free.

"Ah...got him...first…" Groaned Annie.

"No...Ah did…" Groaned Jessie.

"How about….truce?" Groaned Annie as her eyes began to droop.

"...fine."

"What? No, get off of me, I will not be stuffed and mounted on a wall!" He groaned trying to pull himself out from under them.

"Hush….lover~" Groaned Annie with a smile.

"Sleepy time…" Yawned Jessie.

The midget groaned as we cut to a large desert where the man who had complimented the decorations in the lobby was trying to run as fast as he could, occasionally firing shots behind him.

"Get away! Get away! I'm not a good prey! Go after someone else!" He called as he tried to run over a dune only to trip and end up falling down the other side. He grunted and got sand in his mouth while a rumble under the sand could be seen following. "Shit!" He cursed as he looked around before spotting a rock jutting out of the sand. 'Perfect!'

The shape under the sand followed as he rushed to the rock and climbed onto it from the side.

"Ha! Try and catch me now!" He called as he aimed his gun at the shape as it began to circle the rock. 'I have the high ground, now all I need is one clean shot!'

That's when the shape itself suddenly stopped.

'Is it giving up?' He thought as he kept his gun aimed at it. He gulped and tried to keep his grip on the rock before he heard a rumble and felt sand explode from the other side of it. "Aw come on!" He groaned as he scrambled to see what was on the other side of the rock. His jaw dropped when he saw what looked like a tall dark woman with a fin on her head, arms, and back, with razor sharp teeth in a grin with two large breasts on display. "Holy…"

"I found you~! You kept running and running, not fair at all!" She pouted before laughing. "But now I got you~"

"Ah...no way!" He cried as he raised his gun as he tried to climb a bit higher on the rock. "G-Get away from me!" He shouted as he fired off a shot which hit the sand next to her.

"Not a chance! I'm just dying to get my teeth in you~" She chuckled, which he took the wrong way and shoot wildly. "Hey, hey, stop that, and get off of there, I can't swim through solid rock!" She cried as she pulled out a bolo and a large net. "Now come over here, I want a taste of my quarry~"

"I'm not gonna get eaten by a monster!" He cried as he scrambled to climb higher before reaching the top. 'I will not be killed like this, I am a hunter, not prey!'

"Aw come on now, just get in the net!" She cried as she threw one of the bolos at him in an attempt to knock him off the rock."Why you gotta be so mean?"

"It's called trying to survive!" He yelled shooting at the bolos, but one of them snagged his leg and started weighing him down. "Fuck!"

"Oh we'll get to that later, but for now I have you~" She cried as she threw several more bolos before throwing the net at him.

"Shit!" He cried getting tangled up and fell down onto the sand and was too tied up to get away. "No no no no, not like this, not like this!" He cried as the sand shark girl made her way towards him with a vicious grin.

"Yummy~" She licked her lips and picked him up. "I win, time to bring you home~"

'Crap, is she saving me until she gets home then eating me?!' He thought as she held onto the net before diving down, just leaving him above the sand before she shot off, dragging him with her. 'Oh please god don't let me die!' He thought as we cut back to Stan and David who were panting with David starting to regain control of his body as the drug wore off.

"Ugh...what...where…"

"Come on David, snap out of it, I think I found the way out of this crazy place, but those things are still after us." Spoke up Stan as he was panting and kept going through the jungle. 'Damn it, when will those bitches give up?!' He thought before hearing a twig snap behind them.

"Come back! We only wanna put you in some bags!"

"You still gotta pay for shooting out my fucking eye!"

"Damn it!" Groaned Stan before spotting a door in the distance. 'Is that it? It has to be, we're almost there!' He started to run as fast as he could with all his leftover energy.

"Oh boys, where are yo- there you are!" Cried the tiger girl before realizing how close they were to escape. "NO!"

"Ugh...uncle...Stan?" Groaned David coming out of it more as his uncle nearly reached the door.

"Yep, don't worry kiddo, we'll be safe soon!"

"No, get back here, the hunt's not over yet!"

"Stop them!"

"I'm trying!" Shouted the eyeball girl as she aimed her rifle and began to frantically fire at them as they ras as fast as they could. "I don't see you making any progress!"

"Shut up!" She snapped before she took of running towards them as fast as she could. 'I can't let him escape!'

Stan panted and started to feel his legs burn and slow down. 'No, I can't give out now, not when we're so close!' He thought as he tried to push himself onward, almost in arms reach of the door. "Almost….there!"

"NOOOO!" The tiger cried before she leaped and tackled him and David to the ground. They went rolling with Stan groaning and David crying out from the sudden pressure. "You aren't escaping damn it, you're my prey, no running away!" She cried as she tried to put Stan in a head lock as she wrapped her legs around him.

"Gah! Let go!" He groaned from her strong grip.

"No! There, I caught you you're mine, you hear that!" She shouted upwards with a desperate look on her face. "It still counts!"

"Stop the other one, don't let him get through the door!"

"I got him." Spoke the gazer girl as she walked over and sat down on David's back who groaned. "I got him~" She cheered happily. "We got them!"

"And that's all of them, all prey have been captured." Came the auctioneers voice over the intercom. "Congratulations ladies."

"W-What? No, I will not die like this!" Groaned Stan as the door in front of them slid open.

"Please bring your prey to the desk to get them tagged and to pay your dues for the hunt."

All around the environments the girls carried their quarry who struggled or were too tired to put up a fight.

"Twas a good game miss, I almost had you at that last trap." Chuckled the old man as we walked next to the spider girl, his arms tied up in some spider silk she had made.

"Almost, but it doesn't really have much weight unless it hits."

"So about this grandma of yours, what's she like?"

"I'll let you find out, she's been waiting since we arrived here." She said with a grin as they reached the door back to the lobby. "Just a warning ahead of time, she's very...passionate."

"How passionate?"

"Very, her husband died pretty much as soon as my mom was conceived and well, she hasn't found one that would stick around."

"So she's a widow eh?"

"Oh big time." She said with a nod as they headed to the lobby. "Just give her a chance, please?"

"Oh of course, either way I'm in no position to decline, eh?" He remarked as they entered a new room where he saw the other girls with all the other hunters and nearly had a heart attack. "My god! Is that a walking shark!?"

"Yeah, she's a sand shark, she can swim through water and sand, she almost bid on you before she turned her attention to him."

"Let me go, let me out of here!" Cried the man still wrapped up in her net.

"Keep flopping around like a salmon is just gonna wet my appetite." Chuckled the shark as she licked her lips, making him panic even more as she stepped up to the auctioneer. "Hi, I caught my prey, how much do I owe again?"

"Your total sum is about….$10,000."

"Augh, fine, I swear this tagging fee and the hunting bid is going to empty my entire account." She groaned as she pulled him onto the table. "Just stamp him on the forehead." She grumbled as she pulled out a wallet.

"Of course." The auctioneer stamped the man on the forehead who growled.

"This isn't legal! I want a lawyer!"

"Nope, you agreed to all of this when you signed in." Said the auctioneer with a grin as the shark girl hugged him with a smile. "Next!"

"Help!" Cried out the scared guy while being carried over with the mud girl keeping most of his body submerged in her. "I'm too young to die!"

"Hehe, silly husband." She giggled with a smile as the auctioneer rolled her eyes.

"Please try to keep yourself from getting TOO frisky until after you've paid." She said as the mud girl nodded before her cheeks inflated and she spit several gold coins at the auctioneer. 'Oh joy, I hate when her kind does that.'

"Wait, what's this about husband?!" Cried out the man, now confused.

"Don't worry about it." The auctioneer grumbled as she stamped his forehead. "Just get ready for a long mud bath."

"Help!" Cried the midget as the two cousins were tugging on him. "I'm gonna be torn apart!"

"He's mine Annie, Ah landed on him first!"

"Nuh-uh, he's mine!"

"Ah'll tie ya up with yer tail if ya don't let go!"

"Ladies, ladies, either learn to share or neither of you will get him!" Sapped the auctioneer with a frown. "Now pay up, twenty thousand."

"Aw alright." Grumbled Jessie before nudging Annie. "Well go on, pay her."

"What? No, I'll pay half, if Ah pay it all then I get him, right?"

"I will make the tag out in your name, yes, but either pay o-" She started before both girls shoved money at her. "Thanks." She accepted it before putting the stamp on his cheek. "Thank you and I hope you enjoy him."

"Wait, no, don't let them take me, I can pay, I can pay if you get me out of here!"

"Sorry, these two women would be mad if I took away their new husband." She smiled as he gaped.

"Wait...husband? You mean….they were wanting a guy?! Is that what this has all been about?!"

"Yes, did they not tell you that?" She asked with a chuckle.

"NO! I thought they were gonna kill me, the arrows and spears were a good indicator of that!"

"Sometimes girls tend to get overboard."

"Screw you!" He cried as he was dragged away as the Ice woman and her helper dragged the african man to the table.

"Oh my, it seems like he put up quite the fight, do you need medical help?"

"What I need is to be let out of this." He frowned while looking at the ice woman. "If all ya wanted was a fun time, you could've asked."

"I had to make sure you were not weak and were up to the task." She responded coldly. "You will pay for this by the way, I expect to be pampered until I can fully regenerate."

"Can't I just give your fine ass one hell of a night? I mean if you're looking for a fun time I'm your man, but a husband? Not my specialty."

"I paid for you, end of story." She said as she turned to the mouse girl. "Anastasia, pay the woman and then get the tag for my husband."

"Yes ma'am." She nodded before paying the woman who stamped the man on the forehead.

"Have a fun time, and remember we are not liable for any injuries procured during the hunt."

"I am not a fool to not understand the rules."

"Good, next!" She called as the old man and spider girl walked forward. "Ah, finally, a prey that doesn't try to escape after it's been caught."

"Well she softened me up, but that don't mean I don't still got fight in me." He warned shaking his fist.

"Yes yes, also your grandmother will be here soon, she just had to freshen up first, now please pay the thirty thousand for him and you can go after I tag him."

"Tag? You mean like a cow? I have to deal with a metal plate in my back, that's plenty of metal in my body thank you very much."

"No, no, this is more of a stamp, it'll just show the guards at the door that you were caught by her, you've been paid for and so on, it's just a security thing." She said as she waved her hand.

"Oh! Well why didn't you say so? Go ahead." He said as he moved to show his shoulder which she went ahead and stamped. "Alright, now where is this grandmother of yours?"

"She should be-"

"Darling! There you are!" Came an elegant voice making the man and spider woman turn with the old man's mouth dropping open.

"Woah mama." He said in amazement as he stared at the grandmother, she had youthful skin with just a few wrinkles, her grey hair done up in a bun with eight mischievous eyes looking over her granddaughter and her new husband with a black dress on, though she appeared to have two human arms the strangest part was her legs which were eight long, black spider legs attached to a large thorax with a red hourglass on the back of it.

"Hi Gram-Gram." Smiled the woman as her grandma walked over and looked the old man over. "I got you a gift."

"My my darling, what an _impressive_ gift too~" She hummed as she licked her lips. She walked around the old man while looking him over. "He looks just perfect."

"Heh, well I am a pretty firm stallion." He smirked while puffing out his chest. "I might be old, but that don't mean I still don't have any kick left in me."

"Fufufu, a man after my own heart, shall we continue this talk in the limo?" She asked with a smile as she began to lead him to the door.

"Don't mind if we do." He smiled while noticing her chest seemed to bounce and inwardly cheered. 'Oh boy! I'm gonna get laid!'

"Let me go you bitch, don't you dare touch my nephew!" Growled Stan as the gazer woman lugged David over her shoulder who was tied up.

"Too late, I'm already doing that." She smiled while putting him on the counter. "I caught him fair and square, I owe five thousand for him now, right?" She asked eagerly.

"That is correct." She said as she held out the stamp. "Any preference on where I tag him?"

"The cheek, also is there a monster friendly hospital nearby, one of my eyes was shout out during the hunt."

"Yes, there's one just a few miles down the road southwest of here."

"Great, let's go cutie~" She chuckled as she paid the auctioneer as she stamped his cheek.

"Hey! He's too young to be getting hitched!" Protested his uncle. "What the hell am I supposed to tell my sister, huh?! She's going to skin us both alive if she finds out!"

"Don't worry, I'll send her a card about the good news. Who knows, she might be a grandma by the end of the month." Said the tiger with a grin as she plopped him on the counter. "Besides, you should be more worried about yourself hot stuff~"

"How is any of this legal?!"

"Don't worry about it, let's just say I have friends in high places." Chuckled the auctioneer as she stamped his forehead. "Twelve thousand dollars please."

"Here." The tiger girl handed in the bills before picking Stan up. "Come on hubby, time to get to kitten making~"

"No, no, no!" he cried as the auctioneer grinned as she put the money away.

'This went great, we made out like bandits, the girls are happy, this is definitely going to be a good business.' She thought as a smoke cloud covered her before a short brown haired woman with a racoon tail and ears appeared in her place. 'I wonder if we can expand and make several worldwide?' She thought before shaking her head. 'But if I did that it might make it harder to jack up prices, but if I did do it it would mean more customers, decisions decisions, I'll think it over while I'm rolling in my money~'


	133. Chapter 133

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 133

What if Meowth was Ash's first pokemon?

Series: Pokemon

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Pallet Town, Professor Oak's House-

"What! What do you mean you don't have any?!"

"That's what I said Ash." Professor Oak said. "We are all out of starters."

Ash looked at the man in shock and sadness before looking around. "What about a Pidgey? Or even a Rattata?"

"Ash. You can't just use them as starters, it's a common pokemon."

He groaned. "But Professor Oak, I've been dreaming of this for years!"

"I know, but I guess you have to wait until next year." Oak said sadly while Ash grumbled. "Don't worry Ash, this gives you more time to work on the part of being a trainer involving research. Why if you try hard, you might be able to keep track of all pokemon thanks to memorizing them from books."

He groaned at this before hearing a whistling outside the house. "Huh? What's that?"

Both walked outside and to their surprise…..

Saw a Meowth standing upright while holding a stick with a handkerchief on the other end, whistling like their was no tomorrow.

"Ah." The pokemon said. "What a day. Wish more days were like this."

Oak and Ash blinked while the pokemon was walking by the lab.

Only for the pokemon to stop and took a rest on the road.

"But jeez, my feet sure are killing me." He groaned before hearing footsteps behind him. "Eh?"

And cue the pokemon getting picked up by the professor.

"Hey what's the big idea?" he frowned turning around. "Put me down ya old coot."

"Fascinating. A talking Meowth." Professor Oak said while Meowth struggled against his grip. "I've never seen one before or even knew it was possible."

SLASH!

And cue a Fury Swipe to the face.

"AH!" he cried dropping the Meowth who landed and frowned.

"Try that again and I'll give ya a new face."

Ash looked at the pokemon before saying. "Are you a real Meowth or a toy?"

"Oi! I'm no toy!" he glared. "Do I look like I squeak if I get hugged? I'm one hundred for real ya twerp."

"Hey!" He frowned before picking him up. "Don't call me that!"

"Or what twerp? You're going to throw me?"

Both glared at the other while Professor Oak grabbed the hind legs and started rubbing them.

"Mmmm, I don't feel any abnormal bone growth or transplants. Meaning either this Meowth is a mutant or just a normal Meowth that ate a voice box."

"Who you callin' a mutant?!" he yelled before scratching Ash and Oak over the faces.

Both covered their faces as the Meowth ran off, only to get grabbed by the legs by Oak.

"Hey let go!"

(A few minutes later)

"You're gonna get it!" yelled the pokemon wearing a weird helmet and strapped to a table while Oak was looking over some readings.

"Mmmmmm." He looked at the readings while Ash was watching on with a mix of satisfaction and confusion. "I see."

"Let me go!"

"What is it professor?"

"After looking at the data, I have come to the conclusion that." He turned around. "This is a normal Meowth, not a robot. But I did discover it had type one diabetes, easy to fix with some low carb foods."

"I have WHAT?!" cried out the normal type with wide eyes.

"Wait." He said while looking at the data. "My mistake, you actually have a move implement. My suggestion is to do long exercises and have plenty of healthy food groups."

"But how can he talk then?"

"I learned how twerp!" Meowth snapped. "Now let me go!"

"Not until I give you some vaccination. You have some worms and nasty pokerus in your system, so it's best to get rid of them now instead of later." Professor Oak said with seriousness as Meowth paled in shock.

"You mean...with needles?"

He pulled out a large bag of giant needles from the table. "It won't hurt much."

(About a few hundred shots later)

"Ow…." groaned Meowth rubbing his arm. "I hate needles…"

"Almost done." Oak said before producing a larger needle. "Just need the tetanus shot, Ash."

"Yeah."

"Turn him around so I can get a clear shot of his gluteus maximus."

"No way!" cried Meowth before ripping the straps and took off running. Only for Ash to grab him by both legs and arms. "Hey!"

"Got him professor!"

"Good job, now bring him here."

"Let me go ya darn twerp!" Meowth cried out before the needle went into his butt. "AAAAAAHHH!"

(One scratching and rope binding later)

"I hate you all." Meowth growled while tied and on a pillow in the middle of the room.

"Relax, now you're nice and healthy, at least for now depending on your choice of diet." remarked Oak.

"And it hurt you crazy!"

Ash looked at the pokemon while petting his head. "So how did you get here?"

Purrr.

"Watch it!" he snapped kicking his hand away. "I ain't no regular Meowth kid, I'm one of a kind."

"We know that." Oak said. "But how exactly did you become a unique pokemon?"

"It's a long and sad story." he sighed while looking away with a frown.

"Oh, well if you don't want to talk about it." Ash said. "We won't bug you."

But Meowth didn't hear as he told them his story.

"I was just your typical Meowth running around trying to survive off scraps." He said sadly. "Until I saw the most beautiful pokemon in the world."

"A Jynx?" Ash asked innocently.

"I said beautiful not scary!" he snapped with a frown. "I meant another Meowth, a top classy one too. The kind you'd wanna bring home to show off to your mom."

"Mom actually likes Persians. Something about an old friend." He said while not understanding the 'friend' part at all.

And cue angry normal type pokemon. "Who cares about a dumb old Persian?! All they are is a bunch of jerks who think they're better than us regular Meowth!"

"So you had a bad run in?" Oak said with a sagely nod. "It makes sense as Persians are known for their narcissism."

"At least SOMEONE agrees with me!" he snapped with a huff. "I wanted to impress this girl, Meowzie was her name, but she was too good for me. That's when I got into this gang lead by a Persian and where I got to eat more, but then that's when things changed for me, and made me who I am."

"And that would be?"

"A book."

"A book?"

"Yes a book." He deadpanned. "I found a few books over this snazzy dance class and I learned to talk and walk."

"Oh." Both said while still confused.

"And I learned things like rocket and stuff. But I got caught afterwards." he sighed. "But after pushing myself again and again, I could walk and talk like people, that's when I went to Meowzie to win her heart, but then….."

"She gave you fish?" Ash asked.

"NO! She rejected me!" he growled. "She called me a freak because I could talk and still thought I was a dirty street Meowth!"

Oak nodded at this while Meowth continued.

"So I left and was heading to Team Rocket until I got caught by you lot!"

"Team Rocket? What's that?" asked Ash.

"An organization that steals pokemon and produce technology to hunt rare pokemon for the black market." Oak said with a frown. "It's members are all over Kanto and Johto, but no one's been able to disband it."

"That's dem. I was gonna go there and make it big. They'd actually know a good deal in front of them, unlike that ungrateful Meowzie." he grumbled.

"One problem." Oak said. "Even if you did get there, they might not take you in."

"Whaddya mean by that?"

"There are pokemon that use telepathy to talk to humans, which is more effective then a normal type pokemon. Plus many of them are psychic types, very powerful and useful for an organization like Team Rocket."

"You kiddin'? Those mooks are all hocus pocus and crystal ball tricks. I'm a true blue talking pokemon. Why I could translate what any pokemon is saying and make things so easy for dem I'd be on top of all them schmucks."

"Except you don't know any other moves besides Fury Swipes. Am I right?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Oak pulled out a chart with a normal Meowth's move pool. "Normally a Meowth of your species has more than one move and can be taught new moves. However, you only used one move and from what you have told me, you trained to talk and walk on two legs instead of learning other moves. If you went to Team Rocket, they would expect you to not only translate, but have powerful moves to profit on." He pointed at Meowth. "But since you only know one move and one move alone, the Team Rocket members will only see you as a waste of time, especially their mysterious leader, who is known to enjoy power over anything else."

"Wait...you mean…"

"Yes, you would be kicked out before even getting recruited."

"But I can talk! I'm the first pokemon ever to learn how to talk like a person! I'm practically a national treasure!" He cried out in horror.

"Talking pokemon come last in the agendas of evil organizations." Oak said before saying. "But that might not be the end."

"Eh?"

He pointed to Ash. "If you had a trainer to raise you well, you could become famous without being mocked and used as, pardon my wording, 'cannon fodder'."

"What?! No way! I'm not gonna be some babysitter to this twerp!"

"I'm not a twerp!"

"Hear me out." Oak said. "This young boy has no starter pokemon and you want to be famous, so why not become his starter and take on the gyms and Ichigo League? By becoming champion, you can gain recognition and become stronger while also forming a bond with a trainer that understands you?"

"Forget it, I ain't dealin' with any of that." he huffed. "I can go out and make a name for myself no problem."

He sighed before pulling out a Great Ball from his pocket and threw it at Meowth.

FLUSH!

Ping...ping….click!

"Uh, Professor Oak? Isn't that a bit...rude?"

"Yes, but it is better then letting him join Team Rocket." He said while picking the Great Ball up and gave it to Ash. "You can let him out now, he won't run away again." 'I hope.'

Ash nodded before throwing the pokeball and released Meowth as it went back into his hands.

"Hey, what the heck just happened?"

"You just became Ash's new starter pokemon." Oak said with a smile. "Starting today, you two will journey across Kanto and participate in the Ichigo League. After you get all eight badges that is."

"What?!" Meowth cried out while Ash got his Pokédex and some pokeballs. "No way! Forget it! You tricked me you old coot!"

"No I didn't. I offered you a choice, and you tried to run away. I just 'pushed' the decision a little."

"Why you!"

"But before you scratch me, think about it." He said while putting his hands up. "If you get the move Beat Up, and you help Ash here get a good team, you can use it in battle. And aren't you the one that wants to be on top of the world? So why not be on top of the best pokemon team in the world? All gathered by you and trained by Ash?"

"Because then I gotta listen to this twerp bossing me around on what to do!"

"Again I'm not a twerp."

"Ash is not like that. He's more…." he trailed off before whispering into Meowth's ear. "Special."

"How special?"

"He's not the best at strategies or training sometimes, but he can be creative with his ideas and if you let him, he could be a good partner instead of a boss."

'Oh great.'

"That and if you do this as well as help him with becoming more….experienced at being a trainer, I will do you a small favor."

He raised an eyebrow at this. "And that would be?"

"Anything, even getting you out of the pokeball." He whispered. "But only if you help Ash be the best and be his starter pokemon."

"And what's stoppin' me from booking it?"

"That Great Ball I gave you is a prototype for a special long range leash. Great for disobedient or dangerous pokemon, a friend from Alola gave me that." He whispered. "And I'm the only one that knows the password to get you out of the pokeball."

Meowth glared while brandishing his claws. "I hate you."

"I know, but I will get you out of the ball after you help Ash win the Ichigo League and become the champion."

"And if he don't?"

"You're stuck with him until he either tries again or goes to another region and tries winning the league there. But if he keeps failing well…" he trailed off a little. "You might be stuck with him for a very long time my friend."

Meowth growled with a tick mark.

Ash patted Meowth's head. "Um welcome to the team Meowth."

"Don't go getting chummy with me pal."

"Why?"

"Because I'm only here till ya win."

He nodded at this before raising the pokeball up to return him to the capsule. "Meowth re-"

"Hold it pally! I ain't going back inside that tiny thing."

"Why not? It's your pokeball."

"It's cramped!" he frowned. "I'm not stayin' in there for who knows how long, I'm walkin'."

"Alright." He said putting the pokeball away.

"Wait you're not tricking me?"

"No, it's your choice." He said while Meowth was a little surprised at that. "But first, let's get going."

"Uh...ok, sure."

Professor Oak watched then walking out of the house while thinking. 'Still can't believe he fell for the 'Great Ball Leash' trick. Oh well, he'll find out sooner or later.'

(Later)

-Route One-

"Alright, so if we're gonna be a great team, I gotta catch more pokemon." spoke Ash.

Meowth walked next to him while rolling his eyes.

"Now where to find them?" He said while looking around before seeing a Pidgey, and did something stupid.

Ran towards it.

"I'm going to get you!"

"What's the twerp doin'?" Meowth said before the human grabbed the pokemon by the wings.

"Catching it."

He facepalmed. "You twerp! That's not how ya catch pokemon!"

The Pidgey cried out before pecking at Ash' face.

"Ow ow ow!" He cried out while letting the pokemon go as it flew away. "That hurt."

'Twerp.' Meowth Thought with a sweatdrop. "Did ya really think doin' that was gonna work?"

"A little." Ash admitted.

"I never been with a trainer and even I know that's not how ya do it."

He groaned while Meowth saw a Spearow in the distance.

"Why don't ya tryin' throwin' a pokeball at that?"

"Um why?"

"That bird looks pretty weak enough so even a rookie like you could catch it." he shrugged.

Ash looked at the bird pokemon, only for it to glare at him in rage. "U-Um….you sure it's weak?"

"Of course I'm sure, now just throw it."

He pulled out a pokeball and was about to throw it when Spearow flew at him and started pecking him. "Ow ow ow!"

Meowth sighed before grabbing a rock and threw it at the bird.

Which got it mad and glared at Meowth. "Spearow!"

(Activating Pokespeak)

"What's the big idea you stinking Meowth?"

"You're trying to attack this twerp."

"This noob? Ha, he's an idiot and not worth my time."

"Then what's the big idea of pecking at him?"

"I'm a sadist, I like pain." It smirked. "That and I hate him for some reason, like he would hit me with a rock and I would go after him with my flock."

"Well he sure ain't the brightest." smirked Meowth making Ash frown.

"I heard that!"

"Still, if I don't help get this kid to be a great trainer I'll never get away from him. So you be a good little birdy and get in one of them pokeballs."

"No!" It snapped. "I won't be this asshole's sex slave like my idiot brother did so long ago!"

"Wait what?"

"My brother got turned into a sex slave for a pokephiliac."

"Aw that's sick!" grimaced Meowth turning green. 'What's with humans and their weird fetishes?!'

"So I will not going with the asshole, unless he does a solid for me." It smirked.

"What?"

He dramatically paused for a few minutes before saying. "I want him to sharpen my talons all the time."

"...say what?" sweatdropped Meowth.

"I like sharpening my talons, to spill the blood of my enemies. If this asshole does this favor, I will join him. If not, I will call reinforcements and chase you all to the ends of the earth."

The normal type sweatdropped at this. "You just want to be spoiled and pampered with your talons getting clipped?"

"Yes you twit." He said while Ash looked lost.

"So it wants to be pampered? Is that a good thing?"

"Duh." Meowth deadpanned. "He's sayin' if you promise to sharpen his talons all the time he'll join ya."

"Oh, I can do that." He said with a nod. "But is it a boy or a girl?"

Spearow deadpanned. "I'm gender fluid."

"A guy." Meowth smirked, causing the bird pokemon to glare at him.

'I'll remember that!' The pokemon thought before getting captured by a pokeball.

Ping...ping...click!

"Alright! I...caught...a Spearow!" declared Ash holding it out with Meowth raising an eyebrow.

"You're almost as dramatic as the Spearow."

"Huh?"

"Now you got some other poor sap that isn't me."

Ash looked at Meowth before rubbing his head.

Purrrrr.

"Wow, you sure like getting your head rubbed." Ash said while noticing a rainbow bird flying over head. 'Wow.'

(Later)

Both grumbled as they had a new 'companion', a girl named Misty and well….she's not leaving until they fix the bike that Meowth kicked down a hill on accident, destroying it.

'One small accident and it comes back to bite me in the butt.'

Misty glared at them while Meowth looked ready to scratch her. "I hope you two have a lot of money to fix my bike!"

"Sorry, I don't." Ash shook his head. "I'm just starting out and I haven't really battled many people to earn money."

"Then get some!"

Meowth grumbled at this while noticing they were heading to a lake. "Twerpette, since you have a fishing rod, why not get a water pokemon to sell it?"

"Are you crazy? I'm not going to sell off a water pokemon!"

"Well if you want cash so quick then it's the best way. Unless you know how to get some pearls you ain't gonna get a new bikie any time close." he shrugged.

Misty glared before noticing a white jagged fin on the water's surface. "Wait, I see something."

They looked and saw the fin, only to notice it was moving.

SPLASH!

And revealed a large Gyarados rising up in the water as Misty screamed in horror.

"Gyarados!"

"Roar!" It roared out while Misty fainted on the ground.

(Pokespeech activated)

"Ugh." It groaned in a feminine tone while looking around. "I hate sleeping during mid dive. It always pisses me off."

"Wow!" spoke Ash pulling out his pokedex.

" _Gyarados, the Atrocious Pokemon. Rarely seen in the wild. Huge and vicious, it is capable of destroying entire cities in a rage._ " The pokedex said as the pokemon yawned.

"Better get some food. Maybe Growlettes?" It muttered while Meowth saw it looking at him. "Mmm?"

"Uh h-hey there fella, we're just walking by." he spoke up nervously.

"I'm a lady!"

"W-Well yeah, I knew that all along." he gulped with his paws up. "I mean, ya got that great charm and looks most girls would kill for."

"Flattery won't work on me." She deadpanned. "Just what do you want and what's wrong with the human girl?"

'Her? Eh forget her, she's just a scaredy cat." he waved off making Misty glare.

"Hey! I have a good reason to!"

"Oh? What's that then?" Meowth asked.

"W-Well...I'm not use to seeing a wild Gyarados." she mumbled embarrassed.

Said pokemon deadpanned at her before using Hydro Pump on the ground next to her.

"AAAAAAHHH!"

"Guppy."

"Hey Meowth! Do you think Gyarados might wanna come with us?" asked Ash.

"Are ya nuts?! This is a giant Gyarados!"

"Well it might be fun riding on."

"He's joking right?" The Gyarados asked with confusion. "I'm not a Tauros."

"The kids a rookie."

"Ah." She nodded. "And your his partner?"

"It's sad I know." he sighed.

"Mmmmm, I might go." She said. "Only if I get lots of food, water, and to get rid of the redhead. She's too loud for me and that pisses me off more than anything else."

"I wish I could, but she's stuck with us. All because I broke her dumb old bike and wants a new one."

"..."

"But you could scare her away."

"Alright, but you owe me dinner." She said before using Hyper Beam at Misty, sending her flying into the distance.

Twinkle~

Ash blinked with Meowth and Gyarados smiling. "Um…..that's over excessive."

"Now I shall go with the boy." Gyarados said while lowering the head down to Ash's level.

"Alright boy yo, she's a-ok." spoke Meowth.

Ash nodded before throwing the pokeball.

Ping...ping….click!

"I got a Gyarados!" Ash cried out before it started to rain.

"And you're gonna cat a cold unless we get shelter." Meowth deadpanned while getting soaking wet.

Both ran off while not noticing a Pikachu walking by as it noticed a large car under some trees and ran towards it.

"Come on you stupid thing! Move!" Gary yelled while the girls looked annoyed and soaking wet.

"Pikachu." The pokemon said before pokespeech activated and said in a guy's voice. "Hi, got any food?"

Gary turned to the pokemon and perked up. "Oh wow! A wild Pikachu! This is my lucky day."

"Food?" He asked again before seeing a pokeball and dodged it. "Hey! Not cool!"

"I'm gonna catch it and show Ash just how much better I am than him."

The pokemon deadpanned before zapping the car, causing it to explode and sent them flying into the distance.

Twinkle~

"Jerks."

(Timeskip)

"Yum, this stuff is great." smiled Meowth munching on some dango.

"Yep." Ash agreed while eating some fish.

It's been a long while since day one and they bested about three gyms and got his Pokémon to tip top shape, with Spearow being a Fearow and Meowth getting stronger, even if he still needs to learn more moves and get some strength in his arms. Yet they took a stop here for the food and because of the interesting Maiden's Peak ghost legend.

And it was also good because Misty isn't around to bug them.

"Hey Meowth, what kind of move do you think you'll learn next?"

"Well Pay Day might work. I already know Fake Out and Bite, so I really want to get that move out of my hair."

"Or Dark Pulse? I think you might be able to use it."

He deadpanned. "Yeah and I'm a shiny Magikarp."

"I'm just saying, that'd be pretty cool to see." He said while petting Meowth's head.

Purrrrrrr.

"H-Hey! Stop that!" he spoke up with a blush. "I'm eatin' here!"

"Sorry, couldn't help it." Ash said with a chuckle. "So after we're done visiting here, wanna get going?"

"Sure, not like anything interesting is gonna happen anyway." He said while not noticing a woman right behind him, or that said woman was transparent and about to grab him.

Until it was too late as the woman….floated off towards the peak with the pokemon.

"Ah! Hey!" cried out Meowth with Ash going wide eyed and stood up.

"Meowth!" Ash yelled out before running after them.

(At the peak)

Meowth kept on struggling before noticing he was right over the water. "Ahh! What's the big idea ya crazy broad!?"

That's when the woman moved her head towards him and slowly morphed it into a Growlette's face. "ARF!"

"AAAAAAHHH!" he screamed out before finding himself let go and went towards the water. "WAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Only to get caught by Ash, who grabbed him by the tail. Which hurt a lot.

"OW!"

"I got you Meowth!"

"Let go!" He yelled before seeing the water below and paled. "Nevermind, don't let go! Don't let go!"

The woman floated towards Ash while looking very crossed.

Ash gulped and tried smiling. "H-H-Hey there."

"Don't just stand there talking to it! Run ya twerp!"

"B-But I can't let you go!"

"You don't need your legs to hold me!"

The woman floated over before extending a long tounge out and licked them.

SLURP!

"AHHHH!" they cried with Ash running off while Meowth dragged behind him.

Only for the woman to appear again and licked them.

SLURP!

"AHHHH!" They screamed in horror as the woman cackled evilly at them.

"Messing with you mortals is too easy!" She laughed before turning into a Gastly. "Especially normals."

Ash and Meowth blinked with the normal type growling.

"What's the big idea buddy?!"

"Just scaring you that is what." It laughed.

"Wait, it can talk to!" spoke up Ash while pulling out his pokedex.

" _Gastly, the gas pokemon. Almost invisible, this gaseous Pokémon cloaks the target and puts it to sleep without notice._ " It said while the pokemon was busy fake snoring.

"Hey pal wake up!"

"Huh? Where are the dogs?" It asked before turning into a large three headed dog and barked at Meowth. "ARF!"

"Oh you think that's funny? Well try laughin' after this!" yelled Meowth before lunging with his claws out.

Only to go through it.

"Ghost trumps normal, fool. Ha ha." he laughed with Ash smirked.

"Maybe, but what about water?"

He looked confused before Ash threw a pokeball in the air.

And released Gyarados in the process.

(Pokespeak activated)

"My word! How does a small child have a fully grown Gyarados?"

"What now?" She frowned before seeing the pokemon. "Let me guess, fighting something weak?"

"Ha! I'm no regular Ghastly my dear, even if you battle me I'll come out on top."

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

The pokemon smirked before turning into a burning frying pan.

"So you can transform? Big deal." she huffed before letting out a Hydro Pump.

Only for the water to get sucked into a vacuum and was shot back right at her.

"Gah! What the fuck?!"

The Gaastly laughed at this. "You were saying?"

"Grrrr!" She growled before using Hyper Beam.

Which went right through the pokemon and went flying into the horizon.

"Come now, I already told that annoying Meowth normal moves don't work. Maybe you should go for a swim to cool your head, you're clearly too hot headed to think things through."

And cue the pokemon using Bite on the pokemon in rage, which was super effective.

"...AAAAAHHHHH!" he screamed out as she started to swing him around like a ragdoll.

Meowth laughed at this while rolling on the ground. "Ahahahahahaha!"

'That sounds painful.' Ash thought with a sweatdrop. "Gyarados! Let him go flying and use Hydro Pump!"

"Not this time!" Gastly said before turning into an oven and started cooking the pokemon. "Hope you like smoked Gyarados!"

"Waaaaah!"

Ash returned Gyarados while sending out Fearow.

"Who is my…." he looked at the oven and blinked. "What the fuck?"

"Go Fearow!"

"You want me to fight an oven." He said turning to Ash. "Did you drink or eat anything laced with Parasect mushrooms?"

"Fearow use Wing Attack!"

The pokemon flapped its wings before sending wind at the pokemon.

Which caused it to go flying back a little.

"You my friend are an airhead." Gastly taunted.

"At least I have limbs."

"You say something?" He asked while pretending to not hear Fearow. "Speak up."

He glared before using Drill Peck.

"Woah! A strong move for a weak pokemon, that's new." he remarked avoiding it barely.

"Just throw a pokeball twerp!" Meowth yelled at the boy.

"But Gastly hasn't been damaged that much."

"Oh just do it before he licks us!"

"Alright alright, pokeball go!"

Ping….ping….click!

And cue Ash picking it up and getting giddy as Fearow deadpanned and yawned.

"Too fast. I need more blood." Fearow said with a dark tone.

"Just be glad you didn't nearly fall in the water." grumbled Meowth.

"I don't fall. I divebomb."

He sweatdropped while the woman from before appeared behind Ash and whispered.

"I will join you now that you took my friend."

He turned and blinked. "Who are you?"

"The maiden of this peak." She said before entering into his shadow, scaring both the boy and the pokemon present. "And now the one haunting you."

"WAAAAHHH!" he and Meowth screamed together.

(Timeskip)

-Somewhere in Kanto-

Ash yawned while getting up from his sleeping bag, and relaxed since he didn't see any ghost girls like in his nightmares. Which was true as the maiden was only joking when she told him about the haunting, however traumatizing it was for him for the last few weeks. 'Well time to train again.'

Meowth himself was snoring while in his own sleeping bag. "Zzzzzz."

Ash looked at him before rubbing the ears.

Purrrr.

"Mmmm, just the spot." He purred while rolling around on his belly.

"Time to wake up."

"Five more minutes." he grumbled scratching his face.

Ash sighed before pulling the ear.

"Ow!" He cried out while waking up.

"Morning."

Meowth glared and sat up. "What's the big idea of pullin' on my ear twerp?"

"Well It's morning and time to train." He said while getting up. "Plus you did want to learn a new move right?"

"Yeah, but after my nap was done." he huffed removing the sleeping bag.

"So you want to learn Dark Pulse right?"

"Well duh."

"Alright, let's start."

GROWL!

"...after breakfast that is." Ash blushed in embarrassment.

"No duh, all good days start with breakfast."

(A few minutes later)

Both looked at a large rock while Ash pointed at the rock.

"Ok, try….um….attacking the rock?"

"Eh?"

"I want you to try and attack with negativity." he replied awkwardly. "At least I think that's what you're supposed to do."

"Well I'm in a good mood right now."

Ash looked at him before pointing to the rock. "Think of that rock as the Persian."

Meowth looked at it and tried to imagine it was that annoying Persian.

Which appeared in an instant.

(Pokespeak activated)

It looked at him while busy on top of Meowth's ex crush, doing it. " _What? I'm busy here._ "

"You no good lous! Get away from her!"

" _Ah ah ah! Oh yes, do it!_ "

" _Why? This bitch likes it rough._ "

"She's not a bitch!"

" _Ahhh~!_ " Meowzie moaned as Meowth started to get mad.

" _She is and I'm busy so fuck off and get caught you freak of nature._ "

Meowth yelled and ran over before the image faded and he wound up smacking right into the rock. "Ow!"

"Are you ok?" Ash called out.

"No, my prides been smashed." he grumbled rubbing his nose with a frown.

"Oh so again?" He asked with concern.

Meowth grumbled. "Give me a minute."

"Alright, sure thing." He said while Meowth rubbed his nose and looked at the rock, which was now the same Persian, still doing it with Meowzie while tiny kittens were running around them. "That's just wrong."

" _What? You're still here? Fuck off freak._ " The Persian hissed while Meowth started seeing red.

"The only freak is you! Go off and get with some other Persian, leave my Meowzie alone!" He growled while running over and tried swiping at the pokemon.

But it instead caused his nails to hurt as the Persian laughed at him.

" _Weakling._ "

"I'll show you who's a weakling!"

" _Then try weakling._ "

"Shut up!"

" _Make me._ " It laughed maniacally while Meowth's claws started to wear down from hitting the rocks. " _Or are you going to run away like a baby, again?_ "

"I'm no baby!" He yelled as the Persian laughed and mocked him even more, making him see only hate, rage, and regret.

Ash was confused on just what Meowth was seeing. 'What's going on?'

That was when Meowth started to form a dark ball of energy from his right paw and caused it to collide with the rock.

BOOM!

Destroying it in the process from the hate and rage from within its core. But also making him fall down and pant.

"Ah….ah….ah…" Meowth panted while the image was gone from his head. "That shut him up."

"Are you alright?"

"Give me a….second…" He panted before fainting onto the ground from exhaustion both mentally and physically.

Ash was concerned before picking him up and carried him over to the sleeping bag. He then placed a small pillow under the head and started rubbing his stomach.

Purrrrrr.

'I hope he'll be ok.' He thought while petting the Meowth even more. 'And not dreaming about anything too bad.'

(Timeskip)

-Saffron City-

Ash walked into the Saffron Gym as Meowth felt a little creeped out about the mood and atmosphere of this place. "Well here we are, the next gym."

Meowth shivered while feeling like someone was watching him. "W-Well this place gives me the creeps."

"Oh relax, it's just the decor."

"I mean it feels like we're bein' watched."

He shook his head while noticing a doorway. "It's nothing, trust me."

The doors slowly opened as it revealed a room with a gym stadium inside. They walked in and looked around before the doors closed behind them.

Both gulped while noticing a figure on a chair with a doll on their lap.

"Welcome." said a female voice. "To my abode."

"Wah!" jumped Meowth who jumped into Ash's arms. "Hey! Don't do that!"

She looked at him while the doll giggled.

"How cute. A kitten."

"Uh, are you the gym leader?" asked Ash nervously.

"Yes." The girl said while revealing herself. "I am Sabrina."

"I want to pet the kitten." The doll giggled.

"Let's get out of here, that doll's givin' me the creeps." whispered Meowth.

"I challenge you to a battle!" Ash exclaimed while pointing at Sabrina.

"..."

"Ok." The doll said. "But if you lose, you and mister kitten will be our playthings forever and ever. Fu fu fu~"

"Forget about this!" cried Meowth running to the door and clawed at it. "Open up!"

Sabrina stood up before throwing her pokeball, which contained an Abra.

"Abra."

(Pokespeak activated)

"You are weird kitty." It said flatly, getting Meowth's attention. "And kinda fat."

"I ain't fat!"

"You are."

"Why don't ya say that to my face ya squinty eyed punk!" he yelled shaking a paw.

"Meowth, that's rude." whispered Ash.

"He called me fat!"

"What?"

"You heard me!"

Abra looked at Meowth before Sabrina said.

"Evolve."

The pokemon slowly changed into a Kadabra while looking down on Meowth.

"I will spoon the fat out of your corpse."

"Hey! How can you just evolve like that? That ain't fair!"

"I stored my energy." Kadabra smirked. "And now I will spoon you from the inside out."

"Kadabra, Psybeam." Sabrina said coldly.

Kadabra's eyes glowed before firing a beam from his spoon.

Meowth got hit while getting to his feet and looked mad. "Alright! I'm going to kick ya ass for that!"

"Try it fatty."

"Meowth use Fury Swipes!"

He ran at the pokemon while slashing the pokemon's chest.

"Kadabra. Use psychic." Sabrina commanded.

Kadabra's eyes glowed before Meowth found himself floating up and went flying back.

BAM!

Into a pillar.

"Ow!" He yelled in pain.

"Meowth! Use Payday!"

"Wait! What?! But my aim is still bad!"

"It's ok, I know you can do it!"

He groaned before sending coins at Kadabra.

Which missed and hit Sabrina on the face and stomach.

"Ha ha." Kadabra laughed before sensing the gym leader's rage. "Shutting up now!"

"Kadabra, Psybeam."

The pokemon fired at Meowth while the normal type dodged the attack.

"Psybeam."

Meowth rolled away and started running. "Twerp what do I do?!"

"Use Dark Pulse!"

He did so while hitting Kadabra in the face.

BOOM!

Causing a smoke cloud to form.

"Awright! Eat on that!"

The smoke cleared as Kadabra was covered in ash.

"Recover."

Until he used Recover and healed itself.

"What?!" cried Meowth in panic.

"Kadabra, use Psychic." Sabrina commanded while the pokemon sent Meowth flying all over the place.

"Have some exercise fatty!"

"Twep! Do somethin'!"

Ash gulped before getting an idea. "Use Payday while spinning!"

He groaned while sending coins all over the place, causing it to hit not only the Pokémon but Sabrina and Ash as well.

"Ow! My face-OW!" Kadabra cried out before a coin hit its….genitalia? "AHHHH!"

Both males winced at that as the pokemon fell to the ground, but wasn't out for the count.

"You're gonna suffer!"

"Recover." Sabrina said with a frown while Kadabra was healed. "Then Psybeam."

"Oh no." Meowth said before getting blasted into a wall.

"I'LL SPOON YOUR ASS!"

"Meowth!"

The blasts kept on hitting Meowth before he fainted.

"Ugh….." he groaned with stars in his eyes.

"It would seem this is Kadabra's win." spoke Sabrina.

"He he." The doll giggled while using a strange blue energy to place Meowth on its lap. "Kitten."

Ash took out another pokeball and caused Gastly to appear…...wait….where is he? "Huh? Gastly? Where are you?"

Silence.

"Your next pokemon." The doll said while petting Meowth. "And kitten is so soft."

"Twerp, help!" cried out Meowth in panic.

"Gastly! Where are you?!"

The pokemon slowly moved towards Sabrina before licking her face. "Mmm, needs salt."

Said woman jumped and turned with Meowth groaning.

"Why'd ya gotta use this schmuck?"

"I just had to see what this place was." He said before pulling out a safe out of nowhere. "That and see if she has cash for my new theme park idea. Ghost Land, starring me."

"Give that back!" The doll cried out. "That's our money!"

"Oh my, not anymore." he laughed before vanishing and appeared near Kadabra before dropping the safe above him.

"GAH!" He cried out while falling to the floor.

"Have a nice fall?"

"Screw you."

He turned into a screwdriver. "Sorry, not good at repair work."

"Gastly use Night Shade!"

He nodded before sending some dark energy at Kadabra.

"Ow!"

"Kadabra, Recover."

"Gastly quick use Lick!"

Gastly appeared in front of Kadabra before licking him, and then licked Sabrina slowly and deliberately. "Again, needs some salt. Maybe some sassiness as well."

"No fair!" The doll huffed.

"So is having two minds, pick one or the other human." he smirked with Kadabra shivering and unable to move.

"You bastard!" Kadabra got out.

Gastly then made a large hammer appear out of nowhere. "Sorry, I was made within wedlock."

"Just finish him!" yelled Meowth flailing his arms around.

Gastly was about to do it before getting an idea and turned into a giant present and landed on the ground. "Open me up, I won't bite."

Kadabra looked at it before opening it, to reveal a life sized cake version of Sabrina, but in a black bikini and holding some red 'candles' in both hands.

Ash blushed with Meowth face palming.

As for Sabrina, she looked at it with a blank expression.

"Huh, this is nice." Kadabra said before seeing the candles. "Wait….oh n-"

BOOM!

SPLAT!

And cue cake going all over the place, people and Pokémon as Gastly laughed.

"I guess it was a blast! Ha ha."

Ash groaned with Kadabra feeling irked.

But Sabrina...well….she started to smile. "He he...he...he...hahahahaha!"

That made Meowth and Ash look at her in surprise.

"Hahahahaha!" She laughed as the doll smiled and vanished instantly. "Hahahaha!"

Gastly laughed along with her while Meowth was very lost along with Ash.

"She's laughing….." Kadabra muttered before fainting from shock.

"Uh...did I miss something?" asked Ash.

"No clue kid. No clue." Meowth said.

(Later)

Ash blinked while seeing a now cleaned Sabrina walking towards him with a large bag on her back. "What are you doing?"

"Joining you on your adventure. After all, you saved me from myself, so I wish to learn from you and perhaps become more acquainted with my emotions again."

"Look here lady, we don't need no girls with us. Trust me, we had one, and she didn't last." spoke Meowth.

"I shall stay." She said before looking at Meowth. "And I have something for you."

"What?" He asked before seeing a ball of yarn from her bag.

"Here you go." she dropped it which Meowth caught and started playing with it making Ash sweatdrop.

"Mmmm nya!"

Sabrina looked at Ash before smiling. "I hope to be a good student, teacher."

'This is….odd.' He thought with a sweatdrop. 'On the upside, now I know what else Meowth likes.'

"Nya!"

(Timeskip)

-Granpa Canyon-

Ash, Sabrina and Meowth walked through the canyon while noticing lots of fossils on the rocks and ground.

"What are we doin' here?" asked Meowth boredly.

"Walking." Ash said. "And I heard this place has fossils."

"Yes." Sabrina nodded. "And right now it's a hot spot of paleontologists and trainers that want quick cash."

"Who cares about some old dusty rocks?"

"Trainers."

"Besides them." He sweatdropped before seeing a beat up red car in the distance. "Ok who drives through a canyon?"

"Hey, that looks familiar." spoke Ash.

They walked over and saw Gary and some girls looking for fossils, with a tied up Pikachu in the backseat.

"MMMM!" It tried to say while it had a sock gagged in its mouth.

"Gary?"

He turned and saw Ash. "Ashy boy!"

Ash groaned at this. "What are you doing here?"

"Being a better trainer than you."

Meowth whispered to Ash. "Who's this guy?"

"Gary, he's someone I've known since we were kids, he's kinda like my rival."

"So annoying?"

Gary looked at the Meowth. "Wow. A weak pokemon, how fitting."

"Meowth's not weak, he's strong."

"Not."

Sabrina looked at the girls before saying in a unintentionally dark tone. "Hello."

"Eek!"

"Let's leave the boy blunder and his little fan club alone." Meowth waved off.

"Wait. Did that pokemon talk?" Gary asked in confusion.

"No duh."

"..." he looked at Ash. "Wow. You got a robot pokemon, how lame of you."

And cue a Dark Pulse to the face.

BOOM!

"GAH!"

"I ain't no robot!" He snapped as the girls started moving away from the gym leader.

"You want to…." she paused as the girls thought she was angry. 'What was it again? Paper? Phones?'

They screamed while huddling together in fear.

'Huh, I didn't even finish.' She thought before getting an idea and used her powers to raise the Pikachu up and juggled it, which caused them to scream in fear. "Tada."

"Don't kill us!"

"I'm too pretty to die!"

Sabrina blinked while whispering to Ash. "I think these girls are too scared to be trainers."

"They're not, they're Gary's cheerleaders."

"Oh."

Meowth glared at Gary. "Twerp."

Gary glared back before getting an idea and showed them a fossil. "Look at this."

They did with Sabrina raising an eyebrow.

"It's my ticket to the big leagues."

"..."

"..."

"...that's a copulite." Sabrina said while recalling this from a book.

"Yep."

"You know what this is right?"

"Well it's a rock with a lot of cash in its name."

"..." she shook her head while spinning the Pikachu faster and faster. "It's a fossil of some creature's shit."

And cue the girls screaming in disgust.

"Gross." grimaced Ash.

The Pikachu groaned while looking green in the face before zapping the pokemon and people with lightning. "MMMMM!"

ZAP!

"AHHHHH!"

This also caused the car to explode and create a hole in the ground under our heroes feet, sending them falling thought it as Gary and the girls went into another hole…..

Full of giant blind Gyarados's.

(With the heroes)

"Ahhhhhh!"

"I'm goin' to die!"

"Ahhhhh." Sabrina screamed with no emotion before they fell to the ground with her on Ash's back as well as Meowth's face. 'Need to work on fear.'

"Ow…" groaned Ash.

"Get off me!" Meowth cried out while she got off him.

"Sorry."

Ash looked around and saw they were in a very deep pit. "Oh man, I think we're stuck."

"Gee, ya think twerp?" Meowth said sarcastically.

"Don't worry." Sabrina said. "We will get out, hopefully."

"How?"

"..." she looked away quickly.

"We're done for." groaned Meowth before perking up. "Wait! I got it! Use Gyarados and fly us out of here!"

Ash looked lost. "I never taught Gyarados how to fly."

"She's part flying type, of course she can fly."

"Oh….." he said before noticing that the ground was moving under him. "What's that?"

"What's what?"

"The movement." Ash said while they looked down and saw a massive Aerodactyl under them, sleeping.

"Zzzzzz." It snored while several Kabutos, Kabutops, Omanytes and Omastars were sleeping all over the place.

"Goodness, it seems this cave is home to several prehistoric pokemon that should be extinct." whispered Sabrina.

"That's not good." Meowth gulped.

"Maybe we should capture them all?" Ash whispered.

"Are ya crazy? You don't got nearly enough balls, and you do that they'll wake up and start eatin' us." whispered Meowth with a frown. "We gotta get out of here now, bring Gyarados before one of 'em wakes up."

"Zzzzzz." Aerodactyl snored while Gyarados was sent out of the pokeball.

(Pokespeak activated)

"Ugh, what is…..why are we in a fucking cave?!" She screamed in rage.

"Shhhh!" shushed Meowth. "Don't go wakin' them!"

But that was when a Kabutops woke up and saw them while yelling in a ancient language, causing the rest to wake up.

"Aw great, Gyarados! Can you fly us out of here?" asked Ash.

"I can't fly!" She said in her own language.

"Whatta ya talkin' about? You're part flyin'!" cried out Meowth in panic.

"I never learned to fly! I'm a FUCKING FISH!"

"We may want to run." spoke Sabrina.

That was when the Aerodactyl started to turn it's head and glared at them.

"Oh no." Meowth gulped. "Quick use a move on them!"

"Um….Meowth use Payday!"

"I don't mean have me battle!"

The Aerodactyl looked at Meowth before using Bite on him. "YEOW!"

"Gyarados! Use Hyper Beam!" Ash commanded.

"Now we're talking!" she roared before letting out the blast.

The ancient pokemon used the same attack as well while the other ancient pokemon began fleeing for their lives.

BOOOM!

Due to a massive cave in that occurred from the colliding attacks.

"Run!" screamed Ash.

Sabrina looked up and tried to use her powers on the rocks, but couldn't due to how many their were. All the while Aerodactyl started looking pissed off while using Ancient Power on Gyarados.

"You're gonna get it!" she roared avoiding the rocks before using Hydro Pump.

Which caused the pokemon to go into a wall before using Rock Blast at the pokemon. This hit her with Ash frowning.

"Gyarados use Bite!"

CHOMP!

Aerodactyl cried out as it bit it's wing, before it used Aerial Ace on her.

"AHH!" She cried out while getting hit by Aerial Ace over and over again.

"This ain't good!" Meowth cried out while avoiding a few boulders. "Let's just book it!"

"Gyarados! Use Hyper Beam again!"

"That would be unwise." spoke Sabrina. "I suggest a pokeball or Meowth's Dark Pulse."

"But Meowth won't battle."

She pulled out some catnip. "I will give you this if you battle."

"Do I look like a pet?! I ain't gonna do it!"

She pulled out a ball of yarn. "How about this?"

Aerodactyl kept on hitting Gyarados before getting blasted by a Hydro Pump to the face.

"You're gonna get it buster!" She growled before seeing Aerodactyl about to blast her with Rock Blast.

"Gyarados return!" Ash yelled while returning the pokemon to its ball.

"Hey! What do ya think ya doing?!" Meowth cried out in shock.

"Meowth, I want you to battle him."

"Wait what?! Why not the sadist and the schmuck?!"

"Fearow might get crushed by the boulders and Gastly is sleeping."

"But I'm too small!"

"Meowth, we don't have a choice. I know you can do it if you believe in yourself."

"Twerp. I don't share that optimism or sappiness." He deadpanned as Aerodactyl glared at him and looked ready to use Bite on him.

"Go Meowth." Sabrina said with a smile.

"You're not helpin'!" He yelled before the Aerodactyl sniffed him and licked its lips.

"Meowth use Payday!"

He did so and hit the pokemon with coins, and hit it in the eyes as it roared in pain.

"Now use Dark Pulse!"

He formed a ball of dark energy and sent it at the pokemon's chest.

BOOM!

Causing it to wobble a lot from the damages from before and right now.

Ash threw the pokeball as it hit it on the face.

Ping….ping…..click!

"Alright! I caught a...a….uh…" Ash looked lost.

"Aerodactyl." Sabrina said. "A rock flying type pokemon."

"An Aerodactyl!"

Meowth sighed in relief before looking at the roof. "But we're stuck here."

"No we're not. Come on out Aerodactyl!"

The pokemon appeared while looking at the humans and Meowth with hunger.

"Can you fly us out of here?"

It growled while drooling a lot at Meowth.

"Hey, I ain't somethin' you can chow down on buddy."

It ignored him while Sabrina pulled out some cat treats, which it ate.

"Can you fly us out?" Sabrina asked.

It moved down and looked ready for them to jump on. All of them climbed on before it cried out and took off flying.

(Out of the cave)

And flew away from the canyon as Gary and the girls finally got out of the hole, with bite marks all over their asses.

"Ow...ow...ow…"

Gary groaned as the Pikachu from before laughed at him.

(Pokespeak activated)

"Ha ha! Noobs!"

"Stupid rat…"

"I'm a mouse!" He snapped before hitting them with Thunder. "A mother fucking mouse!"

"AHHHHHH!"

(Timeskip)

Sabrina snored in her sleeping bag as Ash and Meowth were awake and looking at the pokemon.

"Ok, so I think we should work with Gyarados." spoke Ash.

"Nah, try me." Gastly said. "I'm ready to evolve, hopefully."

"He's lyin'." remarked Meowth bluntly.

Gastly formed a hammer and looked at Meowth. "You're trying to make a fool out of me?"

(Pokespeak activated)

Fearow yawned. "Just give me blood. I'm itching for a fight."

"Keep your beak on."

"You want me to make you bleed?" He asked while Aerodactyl drooled on him. "Stop that!"

"Grrrr." It growled while licking its lips.

"Boys." huffed Gyarados shaking her head.

"So who's going first?" asked Gastly. "Besides me of course."

"Maybe I should work with Gyarados." spoke Ash to Meowth.

"Maybe, but I don't like the way that overgrown lizards looking at me."

"Grrr." Aerodactyl growled.

"And I can't translate for ya because all he does is growl."

"Grrrr."

Gastly floated over to Ash. "How about me?"

"Well...if you're close to evolving, maybe a little training could do the trick."

He smirked before floating over to Meowth. "Looks like I'm going to be the top banana today, kitten."

"Watch it big head."

Ash pointed to a nearby tree. "Alright Gastly, I want you to try and use your best attacks on that tree."

"...sounds boring."

"Come on, working on your aim is important."

"Why not battle one of these pokemon?" He licked Fearow on the face.

"Gah! Stop that you bug!"

"I'm no bug, I'm a ghost with charm."

"QUIET!" yelled Meowth. "I'm puttin' a stop to this right now!"

They looked at the normal type with confusion.

"If you bozos can't stay focused and get the job done, then who needs ya? Me and this twerp can replace ya no problem."

"Meowth, what are you-"

"Shh, let me handle this." he whispered.

CHOMP!

And cue Aerodactyl biting Meowth on the head.

Ash sweatdropped at this while Meowth got out of the jaw.

"See?! If you all can't learn to focus and get it through your thick skulls that we gotta train, then who needs ya!" he frowned. "I got roped into this and find it real annoying, but at least I can say I take it more serious than you three. You can't go one day without getting on each others nerves."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...alright." Gastly said with a shrug. "I'll get my pink slip."

"That's rig-wait what?!" Meowth cried out as the pokemon started walking away. "Ya joking right?!"

Gastly turned and chuckled. "Yep, like that? We worked on that sketch all night."

"Huh?" spoke Ash confused.

"Today is April Fools Day." He chuckled while the other pokemon snickered or just 'grrred' in response. "The perfect day for a prank. But enough of the jokes, we are ready to train now."

Meowth groaned at that while Gastly floated towards a tree. 'That one wasn't funny.'

"So what move shall I use?"

"Use Night Shade." Ash commanded.

Gastly let out a black stream that hit the tree and made a mark on it.

"Try again, but this time with your eyes closed."

The ghost type shut his eyes before firing it, but wound up missing and hit the ground.

"Ha." chuckled Meowth.

Gastly opened its eyes and saw a Diglet, which fainted, under its body. "Huh. It worked."

"Yeah, but the point is to try and hit the target no problem. Let's try again." spoke Ash.

He nodded before trying again with his eyes closed, only to hit a nearby Beedrill, causing it to faint.

"Swing and a miss." snickered Meowth.

"Again."

Gastly nodded before hitting a bush with Night Shade.

"Now try hitting the top of that big rock."

The pokemon nodded before hitting the rock, which was a Graveler, and got it very mad.

"Graveler!"

"Twerp! Might wanna switch out." spoke Meowth nodding to Gyarados.

"Right, Gyarados! Use Hydro Pump!"

She smirked before blasting the pokemon with water, and sent it flying into the horizon.

"Way to go, direct hit."

"Thank you." She smirked while Fearow gumbled to himself.

Ash looked at Aerodactyl and pointed to the trees. "Want to use Ancient Power on them?"

"Grrrrrrr."

"Alright, give it your best shot."

It growled again while sending rocks right at the trees, causing a lot of Pokémon to go running, activating it's hunting instincts in the process. It took flight and ran after a herd of Oddish. "ROAR!"

"Aerodactyl wait!"

But it was too late as the pokemon was hunting for food, all the while Meowth face palmed.

"Rock for brains."

"Fearow get Aerodactyl to stop!"

"For the blood." He said while taking flight.

"Idiots." Gyarados sweatdropped. "We'll be up all night if he doesn't get his instincts under control."

"He's from a bygone age." Gastly said while floating back. "It's his nature."

"Well he's going to be a pain in the ass."

(Later)

"Haunter use Shadow Ball!"

Gastly, now a Haunter due to evolving from hitting Aerodactyl into fainting, nodded before throwing a ball of darkness from his right hand. It landed against the Starmie and sent it flying before the water type fainted.

"No!" Misty cried out in shock.

Now you must be wanting to know what happened, well Misty found them, pissed off Sabrina with her voice, and now the water gym leader wants to battle Ash for the money for her bike. Which didn't work since Haunter just took out her last pokemon.

"So weak." Haunted laughed before throwing a pie at Misty. "You got your just dessert mortal."

"GAH!" she cried out making Meowth and Ash laugh.

"Looks good on ya twerpette!" Meowth laughed.

Misty growled. "Even if you won I still want money for my bike!"

Sabrina glared at her. "Teacher will not comply, for you lost. Now go away before I make you."

"He owes me a bike!"

"Well I don't have enough money, but I do have this weird bike voucher when we stopped by Cerulean city." remarked Ash.

"What voucher?" She asked confused.

He pulled it out from his pocket. "This."

"Hey! That's a special voucher that can pay for a brand new bike!"

"Really? I never really used it because I didn't know what the big deal about it was."

She smiled while looking at it….only to see it expired two months ago. "...FUCK!"

"Have you tried saving up your money?"

"Um…."

"You haven't." Sabrina said bluntly. "Sad."

"Hey! I was busy trying to find this brat!"

"Look, just leave me alone, we're on a journey."

"Not until you get me a new bike!" She snapped before Sabrina used her power on her. "H-Hey!"

Sabrina turned to Haunter before saying. "You are going to use her as a target for your pies."

"I'm not a one trick Horsea."

"Put me down!"

Sabrina sighed while looking at Aerodactyl, who was busy eating some Oddishes, and said. "Aerodactyl, can you get Gyarados' pokeball?"

"Grrrr?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, she's been...crabby lately." spoke Ash.

"Maybe a play mate will make her less crabby." She said as Aerodactyl took Ash's pokeball and gave it to Sabrina as it released the water flying pokemon.

(Pokespeak activated)

"WHAT NOW?!"

"Ahhh!" screamed Misty with Gyarados growling.

"YOU AGAIN!?"

"Ahhhhh!"

"STOP SCREAMING OR I'LL RIP OFF YOUR HEAD AND USE YOU TO CLEAN MY TEETH!"

Meowth sweatdropped before Gyarados moved over to Misty and sent her flying while slapping her with her tail.

TWINKLE~

Gyarados growled before glaring at Meowth. "WHAT?"

"Uh….nothing."

"Sabrina, any idea what's wrong with her?" asked Ash.

"She's in heat." she answered bluntly.

"...heat?"

"She wants to mate with strong pokemon or humans, the later is very rare."

"...mate?"

"Did you ever hear the tale about the Pidgeys and the Beedrills?"

"The what?"

Meowth and Sabrina grumbled at this before doing a ten hour explanation of sex. Suffice to say Ash shut up while Gyarados went back in her pokeball.

(Timeskip)

The group walked on while lost in a forest known for electric pokemon. All the while Ash was trying to avoid Sabrina's gaze as he is still embarrassed about the 'mating' explication a while back.

"This is the last place I listen to you two twerps, we're lost again." frowned Meowth.

"It happens." Sabrina admitted. "But that girl isn't here to annoy teacher."

"Ya got a point." he sighed. "I just wanna find a town and stay in a cozy hotel, maybe order some room service and enjoy myself."

"So you don't like my cooking?" Sabrina asked while Meowth recalling the….inedible food she made, especially the fish.

"Scratch that, we can use our cash to get you some cooking lessons." he grimaced.

She huffed in her head while Ash tripped on a yellow and black 'stick' on the ground.

"Oof! What the?" he muttered looking down at it.

"What's the hold up?" asked Meowth seeing Ash fall.

"Just tripped on this stick." He said while picking it up, and saw it twitch a little.

"I don't think you should hold that." remarked Sabrina.

"Why not?"

ZAP!

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" He screamed while getting shocked and covered in smoke. "Cough…."

"That's why."

The stick moved before an Electabuzz rose up from the bushes and looked at them with a derpy expression. "Buzz?"

(Pokespeak activated)

"Huh? Um…..wha?" groaned a pokemon rubbing his head. "What's going on? Where am I?"

"Why are you confused?" Meowth asked.

"Duh….I don't know."

Meowth deadpanned with Ash getting his pokedex out.

" _Electabuzz, the electric pokemon. If a major power outage occurs, it is certain that this Pokémon has eaten electricity at a power plant._ " The pokedex said while Electabuzz continued to be derpy.

"Duh….why am I here?"

"We don't know ya big lug." frowned Meowth.

"What's he saying?" asked Ash.

"He's askin why he's here."

"Duh uh huh." Electabuzz nodded. "I don't know where I am."

"He's got mush for brains." sweatdropped Meowth. "Let's keep going."

Electabuzz looked at one of the pokeballs before grabbing on and began playing with it. "Oooh, pretty."

"I think he wants to come with." spoke Sabrina.

"No way, he ain't com-" He was stopped as the pokeball opened up and sucked Electabuzz inside it.

Ping….ping….click.

"Huh...nevermind."

Ash picked the pokeball up and caused Electabuzz to come out.

"Eh? Where am I?" He said while looking at Sabrina. "Woah! Hey there pretty woman!"

"Aw great, now he's got the hots for ya." groaned Meowth.

Sabrina took one of her gloves off and slapped him. "No. Bad Electabuzz."

"Uh? Hard to get…." He then saw a Paras and said. "Hey pretty woman!"

"Buzz off!" It said while walking away. "And I'm a dude!"

"...um….dude? What is a dude?" Electabuzz asked while Meowth facepalmed.

"Maybe toss this guy back, I doubt he'll do much except slow us down."

"Oh don't be like that Meowth." Ash chuckled. "He might be a powerhouse, like you, Fearow, Gyarados, Haunter, and Aerodactyl."

"If he knows how to get us out of this forest, I'll eat my own tail."

"It doesn't look tasty." remarked Electabuzz.

"Oh shut it!" Meowth deadpanned.

Electabuzz cocked the head before looking at the sky. "Pink lady might have food. I think?"

"Pink lady? Who are you talkin' about?"

"Pink lady. Friendly to me, healed my cavities."

"Is he talking about Nurse Joy?" asked Ash.

"I think so." He looked at the electric pokemon. "How do you know her?"

"Um…..teleported? I think pink lady said."

"Hold the phone, you can use Teleport?"

"Duh…...uh huh." He nodded with a derpy face.

"Then use it and get us out of here!"

"Duh….no please?"

"Whaddya mean?!"

"Say please?"

"What's he saying?" asked Sabrina.

"He wants me to say please." Meowth grumbled. "Or he won't use Teleport."

"Then why don't you?" asked Ash.

"It's a matter of pride." He huffed.

Sabrina took out a fluffy stick from her bag. "Say please and this is yours."

"Ha nice try toots, but that ain't gonna work."

She pulled out a large ball of yarn from her bag. "How about this?"

"...fine." He said before looking at Electabuzz. "Please get us to the pokemon center."

"Mmm, ok." He said before using Teleport.

(Elsewhere)

-Cinnabar Island, Pokemon Center-

And caused them to appear in the pokemon center. Which made the Nurse Joy currently on lunch break jump.

"Ah!" She squeaked before the Electabuzz waved at her.

"Hi there pink lady!"

"Sorry for the surprise." spoke Ash with a chuckle.

"Sorry." Sabrina said while Meowth looked outside.

"Wait this is Cinnabar Island!"

"Uh huh, home." Electabuzz said with a derpy smile.

"Cinnabar what?" spoke Ash.

"Cinnabar Island." Sabrina said. "Home of the Cinnabar gym and the seventh badge. Also a hot spring location." 'Might be good for my back.'

"I've never heard of it before."

Meowth deadpanned. "You need an education."

"Hey!" he frowned with the Nurse Joy clearing her throat.

"Are any of your pokemon hurt?"

"Um no? But I think my Gyarados is in heat."

Joy paled in horror. "J-Just find it a nice water type and it'll be fine!"

"Why? Can't you help her calm down?"

"No, last time we had a Gyarados in heat we had to renovate the whole place."

"Oh." He said before saying. "Can you help my Aerodactyl with its hunting instincts?"

She paled even more hearing that. "Y-Y-You have a what?"

"An Aerodactyl. And it's kinda hungry for food and likes hunting too much."

"Come back tomorrow!"

"Why?" Sabrina asked. "A center is open twenty four hours a day right?"

Joy gulped. "N-Not with pokemon THAT dangerous!"

"Aw come on, they're actually real nice." Ash said before releasing all his pokemon.

(Pokespeak activated)

"Grrr." Aerodactyl growled while Fearow was busy cleaning his feathers, Haunter was about to lick Joy, and Gyarados was in a bad mood.

LICK!

"EEEP!"

"He he." Haunter chuckled. "That never gets old, also you taste like cotton candy."

"That's it! I'm clocking in early!" she screamed before running out of the center.

Ash and Sabrina blinked while Meowth shrugged.

"Could've been worse." He said before Haunter threw a pie at him. "Gah!"

"Pie fight!"

(Later)

Joy gulped while Jenny followed right behind her. "Please help, this trainer has dangerous pokemon!"

"Just take it easy and breath."

"I can't! He has a Gyarados in heat, an Aerodactyl, a Haunter that LICKED me, and a Fearow that looked ready to kill someone!"

"So what else is new?"

"He has a talking Meowth! It's unnatural!" She cried out. "And that derpy Electabuzz is back!"

"Aw, your crush found you." teased the officer.

"Shut up!" She yelled while entering the center, only to see it covered in cake, frosting, pie filling, and whip cream as the trainers and Pokémon where in a massive 'battle'. "Ahhh!"

"...I better call backup." She said before Sabrina hit her with a cake. "Ah!"

"Oops." She said while looking at them with an accidental glare. "Sorry."

"What's going on around here!?"

"We are having a desert fight." Haunter said while throwing a cake at Joy. "And making a mess of things too, ha ha!"

SPLAT!

"AH!"

"Break it up!" called Jenny before blowing her whistle.

Which earned her a cake to the face by Meowth.

"Oh, was aiming at the twerp."

She glared before taking a cake and threw it at Sabrina, who threw it at Joy, and Joy threw a pie at Jenny by mistake. "Gah!"

(Later)

Ash, Sabrina, and Meowth gulped while cleaning the center from top to bottom, with Jenny keeping an eye on them.

"If I ever catch you doing this again you'll be spending a night in the local jail cell."

"Crystal." Meowth gulped while Haunter was watching over Jenny's head.

'I enjoy pranks like this, but I'm never one to clean up them.' He thought.

"Now when you're done you can take the next ship off the island."

"But I have to battle the gym here!" Ash yelled out.

"After causing a mess like this? You're lucky I don't throw you out myself." she frowned.

Haunter moved over her face and used Hypnosis. "You will not make them leave the island."

"I will….not make...them leave...the island."

"You will let them stay in your residence and give them shelter."

"I will….let them stay with….me…."

He stopped the attack before vanishing. Jenny blinked and shook her head.

"On second thought, maybe you should stay at my place until you're done with your business."

"Thank you." Sabrina said while Ash sweatdropped.

'Haunter.' He sweatdropped.

(Timeskip)

-Forest outside Viridian City-

"Meowth! Use Dark Pulse on Kadabra!"

"Kadabra, Teleport."

The pokemon dodged the attack while appearing behind Meowth.

"Meowth use Fury Swipes!"

He slashed at Kadabra while hitting the pokemon's face.

"Now use Iron Tail!"

Meowth's tail became hard as metal while hitting Kadabra on the head, knocking him out.

Sabrina sighed. "You win this round, teacher."

"Alright! Way to go Meowth!"

Meowth smirked while Kadabra got up and used Recover on himself. "Nothin' to it."

"Alright Aerodactyl, use Rock Blast!"

The pokemon flew at Kadabra while sending giant boulders at the pokemon.

"Kadabra, Teleport." Sabrina commanded.

Kabadrab vanished and appeared behind the ancient pokemon.

Aerodactyl turned while Ash commanded it to use Ancient Power on the psychic pokemon, which hit hit dead on.

"Kadabra, Recover."

He used the move before seeing Aerodactyl flying towards him.

"Use Aerial Ace!"

SLASH!

"Kadab!"And made a direct hit on the pokemon and fainted it due to it being a critical hit.

Aerodactyl roared before sitting down and cleaned itself of parasites.

"Good job Aerodactyl!"

It kept on cleaning itself as Kadabra got up and used Recover as Electabuzz walked out.

"Use Thunder Punch!"

"Electabuzz!" He said while jogging over to Kadabra and punched the pokemon in the stomach with a derpy face.

"Ka!"

"Kadabra, Psychic."

And cue Electabuzz getting sent flying.

"Buzzz!" He cried out before hitting a tree.

"Electabuzz! Use Teleport and Thunder!"

He groaned before doing so, but accidentally did it while in close proximity of the blast range, although he did have the Static ability, it still hurt like heck for both parties.

"Kadabra!"

"Recover."

The pokemon used the move while Electabuzz groaned from the aftershock.

"Buzz." He groaned in pain.

"Electabuzz, you did good out there. Take a rest." Ash said with a smile.

"Buzz." He groaned while walking away as Gyarados moved over to fill in.

"Kadabra, Psybeam." Sabrina commanded.

"Gyarados, use Hydro Pump!"

Gyarados let loose the stream of water with Kadabra avoiding it before blasting Gyarados with a multicolored beam.

Gyarados dodged before growing in rage.

"Gyarados use Bite!"

She lunged out and bit down on the psychic.

He cried out in pain before Gyarados threw him into the air.

"Teleport."

And cue him being teleported right back.

"Kadabra, use Psychic."

"Gyarados use Hyper Beam!"

She let out the huge beam with Kadabra trying to push it back.

But that failed as the beam sent him flying into the ground.

Gyarados growled while looking ready to end the pokemon, before Fearow flew in and took her spot.

"Fearow."

"Alright Fearow, you ready?"

He nodded while Kadabra used Recover on himself. "Row."

"Then use Drill Peck!"

"Row!" he cawed before lunging at the psychic.

"Use Psychic." Sabrina commanded while Kadabra used it on the bird.

"Fear!" he let out finding himself stop in midair.

Kadabra then started to throw the pokemon all over the ground before sending it flying into the sky.

"Fearow!" he cried out.

"Are you ok?" Ash called out as the bird glared and nodded. "Ok, now use Peck!"

He cawed before flying at Kadabra and pecked him in the face.

"Kadabra!" He cried out while getting pecked again and again.

"Fearow!"

"Now use Wing Attack!"

The bird used its wings on the pokemon before using its right wing to send Kadabra flying to the right.

"DABRA!"

Fearow smirked while flying back and began cleaning his wings with pride.

Kadabra used Recover on itself as Haunter floated over.

"Ah my rival, we meet again." He chuckled. "I hope you last longer without a crotch shot."

That got him a death glare from the psychic.

"Oh relax, it's not like you needed them or anything." he laughed while Kadabra saw red.

"Haunter use Night Shade!"

The ghost sent the attack at Kadabra while the pokemon dodged the attack.

"Teleport."

Kadabra teleported, only for Haunter to vanish and the psychic look around on high alert.

The ghost slowly appeared under his legs before smirking.

"Use Lick!"

SLURP!

And cue a long tongue to the psychic's face.

"Mmmm, needs more anger and rage." Haunter laughed.

"Dabra!" He yelled before the ghost Pokémon vanished again, making him see only red and was not in a good mood.

The ghost then appeared behind him and hit him with a fan.

"Use Shadow Ball now!"

"Ok!" He said before blasting Kadabra with the ball of dark energy.

BOOM!

Knocking the pokemon out.

"Yep, I win again." He laughed. "Better luck next time fool."

"Way to go Haunter!"

He turned before producing a present and gave it to Meowth. "Here you go."

"Nice try, but I ain't fallin' for that one again."

"But isn't today your birthday?"

"Nope."

"Still there is nothing inside that will give you a heart attack. I promise."

"You said that the last three times."

"Just open the present." He deadpanned.

Meowth sighed before opening it, to reveal the scary doll from Sabrina's gym.

"Kitten!" She giggled. "Give me a hug kitten he he he~"

"Oh no!" he screamed before he took off running.

The doll giggled before vanishing as Haunter laughed.

"Oh that one was so worth it! Ha ha ha!"

"Man, I could sleep a whole week from all that." yawned Ash stretching.

Sabrina walked over to Ash while putting Kadabra in his pokeball. "Do you want me to make your sleeping bag teacher?"

"Sure."

She smiled a little while walking over and made the sleeping bag. "Teacher, do you want me to fluff up a pillow or anything?"

"Oh that's fine." He smiled. "But call me Ash."

"Alright teacher Ash." She said while trying to make it quirky, but failed.

'Well at least she's trying.' He thought as Sabrina was in a good mood.

'I hope he stays a friend.'

(Timeskip)

-Indigo Plateau, Indigo League-

Well it was a long time coming and it was the final round of the entire league, with the next match being Gary vs Ash.

Only problem was that Gary was here and Ash was late for some reason.

"Heh, poor Ashy boy probably ran away." Gary tisked before seeing Ash walking into the stadium, but had a hoodie on. "Oh finally-"

And cue a Gangar appearing from the hoodie and licked him on the face.

"Gah!"

"Ha ha! Got you!" He laughed before the real Ash ran in and got the pokemon into its pokeball.

But Ash was now wearing a outfit similar to Sabrina, but in his size and semi masculine with his hat turned backwards.

"Ah...ah...damn it Gangar!" He grumbled while Meowth ran towards him.

"Where ya been?! You nearly got disqualified."

"I was chasing Gangar." He panted. "And he stole my hoodie."

Meowth facepalmed as Gary got over the attack and glared at them. "Let's just get ready."

"I am, ready to kick ass." he smirked.

Gary laughed at that before sending out a Blastoise.

(Pokespeak activated)

"Time for some bloody murder!" The turtle laughed.

"Go Electabuzz!"

The pokemon appeared while still looking derpy. "Duh, where am I?"

"We're in the big leagues kid! Keep your head in the game and we can get ice cream!" called Meowth.

"Duh….ok." He said before seeing the turtle. "Oh hi fishy."

"I'm not a fish you jerk." he growled.

"Ok fishy." He said with a smile.

"Blastoise use Double Edge!"

The turtle ran towards Electabuzz while the electric type blinked.

"Use Teleport!"

He disappeared while Blastoise looked around in rage.

"Where'd he go?"

Electabuzz appeared behind him.

"Use Thunder!"

ZAP!

And cue a fried water type.

"Blastoise!"

"Good job Electabuzz! Now Thunder Punch!"

"Duh ok." He said before giving Blastoise an uppercut to the face, sending him into the sky.

"Mother fucker!"

"Oh no!"

"Now use Thunder!" Ash grinned while Electabuzz summoned the attack and caused the pokemon to faint before landing on the ground.

"And Blastoise has fainted!" called the referee.

"Duh did I win?" Electabuzz asked while a bit confused.

Gary growled at this before bringing out Nidoking.

"...so an Electabuzz." It said in a bored tone. "Too easy."

"Electabuzz return!" Ash said while returning the pokemon. "Go Gyarados!"

The pokemon appeared before looking at Nidoking. "Yep, I'm going to slap him into the ground."

"A girl?" The ground type grumbled. "What a drag."

"Nidoking use Poison Sting!"

The pokemon sent purple needles at the pokemon.

"Gah! Ok, that's it!" She roared. "I'M GOING TO EAT YOUR ASS AND RIP YOUR SPINE!"

"Gyarados use Twister!"

She sent a giant tornado at the pokemon using her tail before seeing the pokemon going around and around in pain.

"Ow ow ow ow!"

"Nidoking get it together!" Gary yelled while Gyarados kept on watching the twister.

"Hyper Beam!"

She opened her mouth before letting out the huge blast.

BOOM!

Which caused the pokemon to go flying into a wall, and out of the stadium.

"Note to self." Meowth said while writing something on a piece of paper. "Make sure to teach them restraint."

"Hey! That has to be against the rules!" yelled Gary.

"Nope." The referee said. "It's all legal."

"Aw come on!"

"Gyarados return." Ash said before sending out Fearow.

"Ok." He said while looking at Gary. "Who's going to bleed for me today?"

"Grrr, go Raticate!"

The pokemon landed on the ground while looking nervous. "Um, I'm not supposed to be here."

"You." Fearow said. "Your ass is grass now rat."

"Oh no! Come on Gary, put someone else out!"

"Use Hyper Fang!"

"No please no! I'm a poet not a fighter!"

"Fearow use Drill Peck!"

The bird flew at the rat as said normal type screamed and ran around the stadium in fear. "Come back here rat! I want your blood!"

"Raticate I said use Hyper Fang!"

"Too busy runnin-AH!" He cried out as the attack hit him and instantly fainted him.

"..." Fearow glared before pecking him a few more times in frustration. "Too Arceus easy!"

"Fearow return!" Ash said as Gary returned Radicate. "Go Aerodactyl!"

"Grrrrr." It growled while looking ready to attack as it cleaned its wings.

"What?! How'd you get a pokemon like that?!"

"Found him, duh." Both trainer and normal type said at once.

"Trainer Gary, please call out your next pokemon."

"Grrr! Fine go Arcanine!"

Said dog came out and roared out. "Ball! I want ball!"

"Grrrr." Aerodactyl growled seeing the fire type.

"Arcanine quick use Fire Blast!"

The pokemon barked before sending the blast of flames at Aerodactyl, which didn't effect it that much.

"Grrrr."

"Aerodactyl! Use Rock Blast!"

The fossil pokemon shot out several rocks at Arcanine.

"Dodge and use Flamethrower!"

"Ball!" He said while dodging and used the flames at Aerodactyl.

"Dodge!"

It flew into the air while circling the pokemon like a hungry predator.

"Use ExtremeSpeed!"

"Aerial Ace!"

Both went at high speeds as Aerodactyl hit first and collided with the pokemon's face. This made Arcanine fall back, but land on his feet.

"Grrrrr." Aerodactyl growled while flying in the air again.

"Ball!"

"Use Hyper Beam!"

"Dodge it and use Fire Blast!"

The only problem was that the Hyper Beam collided with the fire type before the command actually was finished, sending him flying backwards.

"Arcanine!" Gary cried out as the fire pokemon fainted instantly.

"Grrr." Aerodactyl growled while landing on the ground and began cleaning itself.

"How?! How are your pokemon winning?!" yelled Gary who was fuming. "You're a complete loser!"

"It's called training." Meowth deadpanned.

"Go Gengar!"

The pokemon landed as Gary brought out Exeggutor. "Ah a tree, how funny. Except for the faces."

"You will die." It said in a squeaky voice.

"I'm already dead my friend." He laughed while Sabrina was cheering in the stadium stands, in her normal outfit and with palm palms, and making people nervous from her body expression and face.

"Go Ash, you can do it." She called out while some people just backed away slowly. "Teach him who is the real master." 'I hope he wins without using Meowth. That would be interesting.'

"Gengar use Shadow Ball!"

He sent the ball of energy at Exeggutor.

"Exeggutor use Razor Leaf!"

"I'll get you!" The pokemon squeaked while Gangar allowed the leaves to go right through him.

"Nice try, no dice though."

"Gangar! Use Shadow Sneak!"

Gengar laughed before seeping into the ground with the shadow racing over to the psychic grass type as Gengar popped back up behind him. He then slashed at him causing damage.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"Grow up." Gangar laughed while avoiding an Egg Bomb. "Hey, I'm not in the mood for omelets."

"Use Magical Leaf!"

The pokemon sent a few 'magic' laced leaves at Gangar, hitting him.

"Gangar, use Lick!"

"Dodge it!" Gary yelled before the tongue made direct contact, making Exeggutor flinch. "Damn it! Get your heads in the game!"

"Now! Shadow Ball!" Ash yelled while the pokemon attacked the opponent, causing it to faint.

"Still got it." Gangar laughed.

Gary growled in pure rage. "Go Rhydon!"

"Gengar return!" Ash said while returning the pokemon.

"I'm going to crush you all!" Rhydon roared in pure bloodlust.

"Ready Meowth?" Ash asked his partner.

"Ready."

"Go Meowth!" He said as Meowth jumped into the stadium.

"What? You still use that weakling?" Gary laughed. "You should've evolved him into a Persian you stupid loser."

"I don't need to be no Persian ya twerp." Meowth smirked. "Besides a Rhydon is easy peezy for me."

"I will fuck you up!" Rhydon roared.

"Rhydon! Use Mega Punch!"

"Meowth get in close and use Iron Tail!"

Meowth nodded before running at Rhydon, dodged the punch, and slammed his tail into the ground types' face.

"FUCK! YOU ARE DEAD NOW PUSSYCAT!"

"Try it horn head!" Meowth smirked.

"Meowth, Dark Pulse!"

The pokemon smirked before throwing the ball of energy at Rhydon.

BOOOM!

Which caused the pokemon to get covered in smoke.

"Follow up with Fury Swipes!"

"Take that!" Meowth smirked while slashing the pokemon wildly.

"GAH! I'LL FUCK YOU OW!" He yelled while getting scratched in the eyes.

"Meowth! Jump back and use Payday!"

He jumped and sent coins at the pokemon while Rhydon was starting to get very weak from the barrage of attacks.

"Rhydon no!"

"Alright Meowth! Use Iron Tail one more time!"

"Take this!" He yelled while slamming down on the pokemon.

BAM!

Causing him to faint from the attack.

Gary was stunned as all went quiet.

Except for Sabrina who was cheering in the stands that was.

"What?" Meowth said looking at the referee. "Didn't expect me to win?"

"Oh! The match is over! Ash Ketchum is the winner of the Indigo League!"

The crowd cheered at this while Gary started cursing and staying very foul language, especially about Ash's mother.

But what he didn't know was Ash's mom was sitting next to Sabrina and was starting to see red.

"Oooh he's gonna get it later."

"Yeah." Sabrina said. "He will miss Ketchum."

(Later)

Ash smiled while looking at his trophy with Meowth beside him who smirked. "We did it."

"Yeah, of course it really was all me." he praised while putting his paws behind his head. "You wouldn't have gotten even close without my wisdom."

"Oh?" He smirked. "So it wasn't me giving you confidence?"

"No way, it was me helping you know what those others were saying or else they'd never listen to ya."

Ash chuckled at this before petting Meowth's head.

PURRRR!

"Ash! Meowth! Dinner's ready!" called Delia.

"Coming!" He called out while noticing that Sabrina was setting the table with her powers, and in an apron. He blushed with Meowth snickering.

"Now that you got your dream, I could always leave with that leash finally off."

"What leash?" Sabrina asked.

"The Great Ball Leash."

Sabrina looked lost. "What?"

"The stupid leash that's had me stick with this twerp since day one."

"..." she blinked before getting the idea and said. "That is an urban myth. Great Balls don't have leashes."

"...what?"

"You were lied to."

Meowth slowly blinked before seeing red. "THAT BASTARD!"

"Meowth! No language like that." spoke up Delia before seeing Meowth running out of the house and sighed. "I wish he'd tone down on the cursing."

"Sorry mom." Ash sweatdropped while Sabrina gave him a hug, making Delia blink with satisfaction.

'Mine.'

(With Meowth)

-Oak's Lab-

BANG BANG BANG!

Oak blinked before opening the door. "Oh hello Meow-"

"YOU'RE DEAD!" he cried before tackling the professor and clawed at his face.

"AHHHH! MY FACE! MY FACE!"

"DIE DIE DIE!"

"AAAAAAAHHHH!"


	134. Chapter 134

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 134

What if Satsuki wound up with her own symbiote?

Series: Kill La Kill and Marvel

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Satsuki looked up at the white uniform behind some glass and narrowed her eyes since she came down here for one reason and one reason alone. Getting her wedding dress early. She asked her Top Tailor to carefully remove the glass for her.

"Satsuki-sama, I don't think that's a good idea." he spoke up nervously. "M-Maybe you should run it by your mother before-"

"Nonsense! I must experience and control it before anything else. I must wear it before it should wear me, understand?" Satsuki said with her usual stern look. "Unlock the glass, NOW."

"U-Uh, right away!" He said as he began to type the buttons on the side console in a specific order causing a hiss to resonate from glass before it opened. He stepped aside as Satsuki walked up before yanking the uniform off from the hook it was on.

She gave it a long look before she started to strip out of the clothes she had right now.

"M-My lady, are you sure this is wise?" The tailor asked as he looked away from Satsuki's naked form with a faint blush.

"I've never been more sure in my entire life." she spoke before she held the uniform up to her and used her blade to cut her finger and draw blood before letting a drop rub against it.

It's 'eyes' opened before it suddenly latched it on Satsuki, causing her to lean back.

"My lady!" The tailor said as he was about to intervene only to be stopped by her hand, telling to halt.

"No! Do not interfere!" she growled while feeling the uniform strain and squeeze against her body.

The uniform continued putting itself on Satsuki before shining, indicates the bond to be complete. Satsuki sighed and slowly stood up fully and looked down at it with satisfaction.

"A...Are you alright, my lady?" The tailor asked.

"I feel better than alright. I feel complete." she spoke looking at the face on the uniform and gave a smirk.

"Complete?" The tailor asked, confused by that wording. He saw her turn and start walking away while gulping nervously. 'I need to tell her mother right away.'

Soon enough, Satsuki made it to her personal training grounds, away from any hidden surveillance cameras or spies she knew her mother had hidden in her home. She looked at the flaps on the top of the left sleeve and pushed all of them down, causing needles to stick into her skin and draw blood before the uniform shined and she felt it start shifting around her.

"Life Fiber Override: Kamui Junketsu!" Satsuki said as the outfit finished changing itself to reveal a rather revealing outfit just shy of showing privates and such. She flexed her hand and looked down while not blushing and clenched her hands. "So this is what it feels to wear a kamui. It feels like every cell in my body is tingling with power."

She then pulled out her blade and tested a few lazy swings, noting they made more of a slashing sound than they did before. She gripped it tightly before raising up and swung down, causing a huge slash mark to stretch out and dig into the ground and hit the opposite wall.

She fainted smiled at the result. She swung again and caused another cut to the side, then another, and another, and this kept going on for hours.

Once she was done, she wiped off the few bits of sweat that actually managed to get on her forehead from her training. All around her were large gashes and cuts that littered the whole area.

She was about to drop her transformation before she heard the faint sound of wind breaking. She broke out her sword, expecting an intruder, but didn't see any. She narrowed her eyes and looked around before hearing something and looked up.

Her eyes widened a bit upon seeing a meteor headed near her location. It didn't look too big, but she'd definitely need to move. She ran a fair distance before it impacted the ground, causing the ground where she was to shake. She frowned while getting dust blown around and held her sword at the ready before walking towards it.

When she approached it, she saw it was black meteor about the size of a bowling ball. She crouched down while giving it a light poke with her blade.

It caved in before a black substance seemed to seep out onto the ground.

"Odd, this looks like it could be some sort of tar or oil."

However, what she didn't notice was it's seeping was calculated at it touched Satsuki's heels, pretending to just drip onto it.

"Whatever it is, it matters not to me." she scoffed before standing up and turned to walk away.

What she didn't notice was the 'substance' latched onto her heels and slowly creeped up her leg, ever so slowly. It was trying to be quiet and not get noticed while moving across the shoes too.

It soon made its way to her thighs and that's when Satsuki stopped and began to notice herself getting progressively cooler. She looked down and noticed the substance slowly making its way to her crotch.

Her eyes widened before her hand lashed down and grabbed some before she tried ripping it off. It only made it worse as it began to spread from her fingers as well, only a lot slower as most of it was still making its way to her crotch. She growled before swinging her sword down and cut some off from the side of her leg.

That also proved counterproductive as it began to creep up the sword as well. The substance finally connected with Satsuki's crotch and it seemed to rub against it, making Satsuki gasp.

"What is this?!" she yelled out before she tried again to cut the stuff off with her high speed slashes.

Her attempts also failed as the substance already covered a significant amount of the sword and made it as dull as a bat upon realizing what it's future host was trying to do. In the end, Satsuki ended up with a few bruises from her own strength.

She scowled and bent her legs before she started running at high speeds to try and get the substance to fly off from the sudden force.

Her attempts proved...somewhat successful as it did slow it down, but it did not fly off like she attempted to do. The substance that had connected with Satsuki's crotch then began to seep through the organic fabric into her pussy causing her to stop at the feel of it.

She groaned and tried to keep from getting embarrassed before reaching down and tried ripping it off.

The result she wanted didn't happen as more it got on her hands. She started to understand what was happening as the hand with the sword didn't seem to let go. She tried to force her hand to listen and groaned since some of it made it to her back and was spreading around.

The substance in her pussy began to move up and down, recognizing the reproductive system and it's distracting effects. It began spreading making Satsuki groan and stop while feeling her face get flushed.

"G-Get off of me!" She said in a vain attempt to get get it off. It soon made its way to her breasts and began to knead them. "Ah! D-Decease at once!"

It didn't know what the woman was talking about as it made it way to her chest above her breasts. The Kamui and the symbiote seemed to have come to some form of understanding because the Kamui didn't screech out at the foreign intrusion like it would if it was being ripped apart.

Satsuki gasped feeling it spread around her ass and felt like it was squeezing that too.

The substance that made its way into her pussy kept its movement fast, feeling it twitch.

'What kind of stuff is this?!'

Then the substance squeezed her clit immediately making her pussy spasm as Satsuki involuntarily came.

"AHHH!" she let out in shock and horror as the juices gushed out and leaked out making her drop down on her hands and knees.

The substance then made its way to her neck and a spider emblem seemed to appear on her chest as the Kamui's 'eyes' were also covered in the substance. It squeezed around the breasts making Satsuki moan due to her feeling sensitive, but still fighting and trying to fight against it.

It soon made its way to her lips and went inside. She gagged at the intrusion as it made its way inside her. Then she saw her sight go dark, indicating it covered her eyes as well. The substance also traveled and spread itself onto Satsuki's hair as well.

'Is it trying to smother me?!' she thought trying to pry the substance off.

' _Not in the slightest,'_ A voice similar to her own rang out.

Her eyes widened and looked around while the substance kept going down her throat. Oddly enough, She found she could still breath under the uncomfortable feeling.

' _Don't bother. I'm already on you,'_ The voice said, revealing it to be the substance itself.

'What? How can this be?'

' _Let's just say...I'm not of this world,'_ The voice said, giving off the impression if the substance had a face, it would be smirking.

'Who or what are you? Or you trying to silence me?' thought Satsuki making a fist.

' _I guess I'm what you humans call...a symbiote. And no, I must have a host so I shouldn't kill you,'_ The voice answered.

'So you're a parasite then.'

' _I'm more than a simple parasite. This goes both ways after all. I benefit you with more strength and such while you provide the body for me to live,'_ The symbiote said. ' _And from what I can see in your mind, power is just what you're hoping for.'_

What the symbiote didn't tell Satsuki was that she didn't have a choice. The symbiote was already bonding with Satsuki's body. The only real thing left would be her mind to bond with them as well.

'...how do I know you won't try and get rid of me for a better host?'

' _That would imply I do find a better host. However, your will and this 'Kamui' seem to be a need fit for me. So, I don't think I'd find someone like you in that regard,'_ The voice assured. ' _All you need to do is relax and let me do what I'm doing.'_

Satsuki felt herself relax involuntarily as the symbiote reached her brain and began to bond with it too. She felt her skin crawl from the sensation and found her face covered.

Soon, all the movement from Satsuki resisting stopped as her head looked up to the sky. The substance began moving itself around to reveal Satsuki's new look.

Her white heels were now jet black. Her thighs looked like they were in the process of being eaten by a head of a monster even though they just rested there. Her barely covered crotch had a long tongue being the 'cover' instead. Her breasts were barely covered with what looked to be teeth around them. The substance had covered Junketsu, making it look more feral looking. The amount of skin Satsuki showed was a bit more than before as her thighs, cleavage, muscles, and face were now free from the symbiote. The substance also seemed to cover her hands from the elbow. And Satsuki's teeth seemed to have gotten sharper. Her eyes, or where they were supposed to be, were covered with scary white patches of what should've been from a mask. Altogether, Satsuki looked drastically different from her white Kamui uniform.

She let out a growl and looked herself over while feeling more power than before even after putting Junketsu on.

"I...we feel incredible," Satsuki said as she looked at her hands and noted they had claws. She clenched them and gave a grin before looking and saw her sword on the ground.

She grabbed it and gave a few lazy swings. The sounds they made almost sounded like the noise it made when she would slice semi-seriously. Her strength had grown due to the bond with the symbiote combined with Junketsu.

"This power is better than we had ever imagined." Satsuki said as she sighed as the symbiote receded into her Kamui with the Kamui powering down as well. She was left on her outfit when she started as her eyes went back from being mask like to normal. She put her sword back on her hip and started making her way out with a smirk.

"Let us see what we can do now," Satsuki said as she thought of her mother and her advances. Before she'd be disgusted, but now? It actually felt like her skin shivered, but in eagerness. "Yes. let us go see mother Ragyo." She said with a smirk.

(Later)

Satsuki walked in the direction she knew where her mother was. She expected her half-sister Nui Harime to appear soon, as usual. Her heels clicked on the floor while she felt more excited with her clothes shivering in response.

"Well, hello there~" The insane voice of Nui rang out as she appeared in Satsuki's path.

"Nui." spoke Satsuki impassively while feeling more excited for some reason. "I knew I'd find you here."

"Oh~! This is a surprise. You. Looking for me." Nui said with a cheery smile.

Satsuki found herself walking up to the blond before cupping Nui's cheek, catching her off guard, and pressed her lips against hers.

"Mmph, mmm! Mm, mmm…" Nui let out, at first in surprise before returning the kiss as she jumped up a bit and wrapped her legs around Satsuki. 'Oooh! I had no idea Satsuki-chan had it in her.'

Satsuki moaned into the kiss as she prodded her tongue against Nui's lips. She felt it get accepted and rubbed against Nui's while she felt her body getting more excited and didn't seem to question where this sudden interest came from. Satsuki explored Nui's mouth as she rubbed her ass. She felt the Life Fibers in her half-sister, being that she was born from the Primordial Life Fiber itself. Her tongue then began to try and dominate Nui's tongue as well.

Nui though giggled and pushed her tongue back harder while reaching down to rub Satsuki's ass.

Satsuki moaned before using the symbiote's strength to reinforce her domination over Nui. She pushed Nui against the wall and started to suck on Nui's tongue making her moan while digging her fingers into her ass cheeks. Satsuki pulled back and looked at Nui, lustfully, "You will be mine, Nui," She said before she moved her hand Nui's dress and started rubbing at her pussy through the thin fabric.

"Oooh! Satsuki-chan! If I knew you wanted to play, I would have gotten my toys~"

Satsuki smirked, "Maybe another time," She said before slipping her fingers around the panties and into her pussy. She started to rub it directly making Nui moan louder before said girl reached down to grab and squeeze Satsuki's breasts. Satsuki moaned at the attention she was getting before she started rubbing more aggressively. "You want to play with me? Then I'll show you who's in charge."

Nui grinned, "I'd like to see you try~" She said as started rubbing Satsuki's breasts equally as aggressively. "But I'll outlast you."

Satsuki smirked at the challenge as a small bit of the symbiote went to her hand and formed in her hand into a dildo before thrusting it into Nui, knowing her mother already took her virginity before.

"AHH!" Nui yelped with surprise and felt something stuffed inside her before moaning as Satsuki moved her hand back and forth. "H-Hey! Since when did you carry around toys?"

Satsuki smirked at her before she continued focusing on thrusting the 'dildo' into Nui, making sure to occasionally twist it for better reaction. "Let's just say I've changed, now moan your arrogant head off for me."

"Ah! Ahh!" Nui moaned, not expecting the stern and boring Satsuki to be able to give her pleasure almost as good as Lady Ragyo. She felt her pussy growing wet while Satsuki licked her lips.

"By the time I'm done you'll be calling me mistress."

"Y-You wish~ Ah!" Nui said before she yelped as the dildo inside her twisted, hitting a sweet spot. She gasped and held Satsuki more while it felt cold and swore she saw a hungry glint in Satsuki grow.

"You ready to cum for me?" Satsuki teased as she thrusted the 'dildo' faster into Nui while having it constantly rotate. "If you beg, I'll allow it."

"N-No-! Ah!" Nui said as she moaned, her pride being on the line.

"Then it seems you need to be punished." Satsuki said as she then rubbed at Nui's breasts against the clothing, "Beg for it. You know you want to cum~" She said as she stopped moving her her hand and the 'dildo' from moving.

"N-Not a chance." spoke up Nui stubbornly.

Satsuki smirked as she started to slowly pull the 'dildo' back, threatening to deny Nui her climax. "Then I guess you don't need this."

Nui's eyes widened at the threat as she felt herself quickly get turned off. "Wait!"

"Yes~?" Satsuki asked as she stopped moving her hand from moving away from Nui's pussy.

"Keep going!"

Satsuki smirked before she thrusted her hand back into Nui, making her moan again. "Then beg for it or I'll leave you like this, unable to reach your peak."

"P-Please! Make me cum!" Nui begged as she moaned.

"Then address me properly slut." she ordered while using her other hand to roughly grab at Nui's chest.

"Ah! Mistress! M-Make me cum!" Nui moaned and begged as her juices ran down her leg quickly.

"Good little pig." she mocked before the 'dildo' rotated at a sudden speed right as she slammed it inside.

"Ah! AHH!" Nui exclaimed as she came from her pussy, juices going over Satsuki's hand and Nui's dress.

Satsuki grinned sadistically seeing Nui's flushed face and slowly pulled the 'dildo' out of her.

"Hah...Hah...who know you'd be capable of making me cum...Mistress," Nui said as she panted.

"I'm full of surprises."

"Hah...May I...have some more fun with you, Mistress~?" Nui asked as she looked at Satsuki.

"Perhaps, but later, and only if you know how to beg like a true pig." she scoffed before walking down the hallway.

Soon, she made it to her mother's mansion and was led to her mother's room by their personal maids. All the while her clothes were feeling like they were quivering with excitement.

She knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Come in." came her mother's voice.

Satsuki nodded to herself as she opened the door to see her mother on her bed. "Hello, mother."

"My daughter, Satsuki. This is a pleasant surprise. And I see you're wearing your wedding dress," Ragyo said. "How brave of you to do that behind my back."

Satsuki smiled, "I was curious and wanted to apologize upfront. I hope you don't mind," She said as she stepped closer.

Ragyo smirked and could tell something was up so she sat up. "Oh? And what brought this on?"

"I wanted to apologize...your way, if you don't mind," Satsuki said with an accepting smile, something Ragyo never thought she'd ever see.

"Oh really now?"

"Yes, mother," Satsuki replied.

"Then you won't mind removing those pesky clothes and coming over here."

Satsuki's clothes shivered as the symbiote came out from the back and seeped into Satsuki's hair as she began to remove Junketsu off of her until she was bare.

"Come here."

Satsuki nodded as she got closer to the bed until she was right in front of her mother. Said mother cupped her chin and leaned in closer to her.

"I never imagined you'd admit defeat from your high pedestal, you actually surprised me." smirked Ragyo while giving one of Satsuki's breasts a squeeze without looking away from her eyes.

Satsuki gasped lightly at the feel, "I'll take that as a compliment, mother," She said.

"But there must be another reason, you're not one to give up out of nowhere."

Satsuki tilted her head, "Something gave me the right push," She said with a smirk.

"And what might that be?"

Satsuki looked at the Kamui on the floor, hoping that might answer her mother's question.

Ragyo saw it and smirked before squeezing the breast the right way making Satsuki moan. "You really are a spoiled child, aren't you?"

"Ohh! Yes, but I'm your spoiled child, mother," Satsuki said as she looked at her mother.

"Then I'll have to punish you~"

Satsuki nodded as she let her mother have her way with her...for now. She found her lips claimed by her while getting pulled onto the bed and shivered feeling her mother's fingers. "Mmm…" Satsuki moaned, being more submissive than she used to be.

"You managed to make Junketsu your own without any help whatsoever, truly a marvel to be my daughter."

"Thank you, mother," Satsuki said as she moaned.

'I'll get the real reason she came here out of her, there's no secret she can hide that I won't find.' With that, Ragyo moved her finger to Satsuki's pussy and slipped a finger inside with practiced ease.

Satsuki moaned while shuddering as Ragyo leaned down to lick at her breasts at the same time. "More, Ah!" Satsuki said as her juices dripped onto the bed.

"Silence, bad little girls being punished have no right to tell their mother what to do."

"Y-Yes, mother," Satsuki said with a moan from the finger in her pussy. She felt it scrape around inside while her mother started to roughly knead her breast. "Ah! Ahh!" She moaned at the feeling as a result.

"You've become more sensitive than last time, I hope I don't break you too fast." mocked Ragyo.

Satsuki panted as she moaned from the feel of her mother hitting all her sweet spots in her pussy. That's when she felt one of her nipples twisted making her jump with a yelp.

Ragyo smirked as she felt her daughter's special place spasm, knowing she was close. "Go ahead and show me your face when you lose it, show me the face of a slutty little pig you claim others are."

"Ah! Ahhh! AHH!" Satsuki exclaimed as she came, letting her juices flow onto the bed. Her tongue was out as her eyes went to the back of her head from the pleasure.

Ragyo watched in amusement as her daughter twitched like a fish and pulled her finger out with her hand covered in juices. She licked her fingers to the sight.

Satsuki panted from the climax her mother gave her as the symbiote carefully flowed down her back from her hair. 'Are we...going to strike...now?'

Ragyo turned her back to her daughter as she began to remove her own clothes in preparation.

The symbiote, seeing the opportune moment, started to converge itself to Satsuki's crotch.

Satsuki sat up and grinned darkly seeing her mother's bare ass.

The symbiote then connected itself to Satsuki's clit and nerves. It throbbed once it bonded, making Satsuki have a symbiotic dick.

She stood up and walked to Ragyo who dropped her clothes. "My turn~" Satsuki said as she thrusted her new dick into Ragyo's pussy.

Ragyo went wide eyed and turned before finding her daughter roughly grabbing at her tits.

"Ohh! So tight!" Satsuki said as she didn't waste time thrusting. "So this is what so many men feel!"

"Oh! What are you doing, Satsuki?" Ragyo asked, not expecting this.

"Proving to you who deserves to be in charge." Satsuki said as she mercilessly thrusted her symbiotic dicks inside her mother, moaning at the feel of Ragyo's pussy.

Ragyo herself though was cut off, but smirked and laughed. "Be warned, as soon as you show weakness, I'll be taking over."

Satsuki smirked, "Thanks for the warning," She said as she rubbed her mother's ass and continued to thrust, using the new strength the symbiote was providing her.

Ragyo herself hummed from the energy and thickness, but wouldn't give up and tightened her pussy up.

Satsuki moaned as she sped up, determined to make her mother hers. The determination was felt with the symbiote as the dick subtly got a bit bigger.

"Ooh, I had no idea you had something like this, who knew Junketsu could provide my own daughter with her own cock."

Satsuki grinned at that, knowing her mother was wrong. She then wondered how her mother would be like with a cock of her own. The thought made her thrust more wildly. She squeezed and kneaded the big breasts while giving the nipples a pinch.

"Ohh! You're quite skilled, Satsuki," Ragyo said as her pussy was twitching from the pleasure. "You might actually make me cum, in a few years." she taunted.

Satsuki grew excited at the thought as she sped up even more with her inhuman speed the symbiote gave her. "I'll make you scream my name by the time the day is over."

Ragyo moaned as she was actually feeling pleasure, "You will try," She taunted as pleasure went through her.

"And I'll succeed!" Satsuki said as she thrusted faster and harder into her mother her dick throbbing at the feel of Ragyo's rapidly twitching pussy. "Go ahead and cum like the perverted mother you are."

"Maybe I will. Ohh!" Ragyo moaned as she let herself cum from the pleasure making her pussy spasm and squeeze on Satsuki's dick.

Said girl groaned since her mothers pusst suddernly felt like a vice. "Ugh!" Satsuki grunted as she came her dick inside of her mother. The symbiotic dick used Satsuki's juices and converted it into sperm that got immediately sent in Ragyo.

"Ahhh!" Ragyo exclaimed as she felt the cum enter her womb. She grinned and kept a grip on the dick making Satsuki moan louder in response. "You're going to have to try a lot harder than that if you want to claim me, Satsuki," Ragyo said her pussy milked the cum from her daughter.

"I have enough energy to keep this up all night mother."

"Very well, let's see if you have what it takes," Ragyo said before Satsuki began thrusting again with a piece of the symbiote subtly grabbing the Kamui and bringing it to Satsuki's direction.

It nudged Satsuki's foot making her look down. She grinned as the symbiote carefully placed the Kamui along her back. Some of the symbiote flowed back into the Kamui, awakening it. She carefully moved her arms out and felt the Kamui latching onto her as she kept moving her hips. Once the Kamui, somehow, was put on Satsuki, she pulled the flaps down, slowly. This in turn lead to her blood being siphoned up and the clothing transforming.

Once again, Satsuki donned the combined Kamui uniform as the 'tongue' of the outfit replaced the symbiotic dick being thrusted into her mother. The combined strength made Satsuki thrust faster than ever.

Ragyo went wide eyed at the sudden surge of power and turned her head before finding her arms held back and moaned when the dick seemed to grow. "Ahhh!"

Satsuki grinned with her sharp teeth, "You're about to learn just how I'll claim you, right now!" She proclaimed thrusted even faster and harder, feeling the 'tongue' throbbing rapidly.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" moaned Ragyo who actually felt helpless since Satsuki's grip was like steel.

"That's right, take it like you mean it!" Satsuki said as she felt her mother's twitching pussy rapidly. "I'll bet you've never had a dick like this in your entire life!"

"Ah! You're right! Oh!" Ragyo moaned as her pussy dripped lots of juices on the bed. "No man I've bedded could even come close!"

Satsuki grinned at that, grateful to know she was above all else, "Then cum for me! Be mine!" She said as she thrusted as fast as possible.

"Ahh!" moaned Ragyo before gritting her teeth and tried to force her daughter on her back on the bed, but the thrusts and force were making her focus more on the pleasure which kept her in place.

"Go ahead. Cum for me!" Satsuki said as she twisted her mother's nipples. "Show me how you're nothing but a slut under that skin!"

"AAHH!" Ragyo exclaimed as she had the biggest orgasm of her life. Her body spasmed from the intense amount of pleasure coursing through her.

"I'll turn you into my own play toy! Just like you've done to me!" Satsuki said as she came into Ragyo again, filling her with her juices converted sperm. "Now take it all you bitch!"

"AAHH!" Ragyo exclaimed as she came again from the intensity of the cum entering her womb. 'Damn it! If I don't take control she really will dominate me!'

Satsuki removed her dick from Ragyo's pussy before thrusting immediately into her ass. This made her cry out louder with Satsuki laughing. "Say it! Say you'll be mine!" Satsuki said as she thrusted into her mother's ass at high speeds, knowing her mother could barely take it.

"N-N-N-Noaaaahh!"

Satsuki grinned as she thrusted as fast as so could again, "Say it! Or do you want me to stop? To starve you of any pleasure for good? Be mine and you could given pleasure nothing and nobody else could provide," She offered as continued to thrust. "Swear to submit to me and be my sex toy, or else."

Ragyo moaned from the deep pleasure she was feeling. She felt if she didn't submit, she wouldn't feel this amazing anymore.

"You have three seconds to accept your new position, one!"

Ragyo widened her eyes, shivering, hoping this was a bluff.

"Two!"

Ragyo began to sweat at that point, "W-Wait!" She said as her tone suggested she was disparate.

Satsuki smirked and began to slow down her thrusts. "Two and a half."

Ragyo noticed the speed and panicked, "I-I give up! I'm yours, Satsuki. Please! Don't stop!" She said in hopes her daughter wouldn't stop the addicting pleasure.

"If you're serious, then beg. Make me hear you cry out for pleasure like a shameless pig of a mother."

"P-Please make me cum. Use this shameless slut of a mother for your needs!" Ragyo begged as her daughter told her. "I need your dick in me to cum!"

"Fine then, but after we're done, you'll address me as mistress in private, and do EVERYTHING I say, or else." warned Satsuki in a cold tone.

"Y-Yes, Mistress," Ragyo said in relief.

With that, Satsuki plunged her dick straight into the ass all the way and grunted before cumming, making her mother cry out with wide eyes feeling it and had her own orgasm.

"AAHHH!" Ragyo exclaimed loudly as she came harder than ever. Her eyes went to back of her head as she went limp. She panted and felt her strength leave her as Satsuki hummed before letting out a loud laugh.

'We finally did it! We claimed Mother after all this time. Now nothing can stand against us!' Satsuki thought with a feral grin.

Satsuki stopped her laugh before smirking, recalling her earlier thoughts of her mother having a dick as well. 'Is it possible to grant her her own little penis?' Satsuki moved her hand over to Ragyo's pussy and rubbed it, making sure to leave small pieces of the symbiote to converge to her clit.

"Ahh!" moaned Ragyo feeling the sensation and groaned from her clit throbbing as the symbiote pieces slowly began to link to it.

Soon, the symbiote linked the nerves of Ragyo's clit, before expanding outward and throbbed. It made the woman grow her own dick, but one not nearly as big as her daughter's.

Ragyo moaned before looking down, noticing the symbiotic dick attached to her, "Is this?" She asked.

"Yes, your reward." smirked Satsuki before raising her heel up and lightly pressed it against the dick making her mother moan. "You may use it...under my permission," She said.

"T-Thank you mistress." she moaned feeling how sensitive it was.

"But be warned, if you dare to touch yourself without my permission, I will throw you to your own workers and let them use you as their own cumdump."

"Yes, Mistress. I understand," Ragyo said with a moan.

"Good, now your other reward is this." Satsuki held her hand out before tendrils from the symbiote lashed out and grabbed the dick before squeezing it, making Ragyo moan louder. "You'll have to do many embarrassing things before I even allow you the pleasure of using this tiny thing on me."

"Y-Yes, Mistress," Ragyo said as she moaned loudly from the strange feeling of pleasure.

"Good pig." smirked Satsuki making the tendrils move around the dick making her mother moan louder.

"Ah! Mistress!" Ragyo said to her daughter as her new dick throbbed.

"Go ahead and cum all over yourself with your filthy seed."

"Ah! Ahh! MISTRESS!" Ragyo exclaimed loudly as she came from her dick. The cum shot up and landed on her body as her body was spasming from the unfamiliar pleasure.

"How shameless." mocked Satsuki.

Ragyo's body twitched as the pleasure was overwhelming her senses. She gave a lopsided smile and panted as Satsuki laughed.

(Next day)

"Ah! Ahh! I'm cumming!" Ragyo exclaimed as she came again from her daughter fucking while she was on top.

"Hurry up and do it then! I need to make it to school on time."

"AHH!" Ragyo exclaimed as she came again, feeling rather sensitive from the pleasure.

Satsuki hummed as she came inside the hole before her symbiote pulled Ragyo away and put her on the side as she dusted herself off. "Clean yourself up and run the company while I'm at school."

"Yes, Mistress," Ragyo said as she moved to the adjacent shower.

Satsuki herself smirked as her uniform returned to normal with the symbiote going underneath it against her skin. Satsuki walked, "And be sure to show me the Primordial Life Fiber later, alright?" She said to her mother.

"Yes Mistress, anything you want."

Satsuki smirked before walking out the room to get to the vehicle her mother had called for her. Satsuki requested for Nonon to meet her to accompany her. She climbed into the limo and saw said girl sitting across from her with a smile as she shut the door. "Hello Nonon, glad you could come."

"Glad you called me up. I can't imagine what your mother did this time," Nonon said. Nonon was one of the very few who actually knew about Satsuki's situation with her mother.

"Let's just say we had a nice mature talk, things will actually be changing for the better." she smirked.

Nonon tilted her head, "In a good way?" She asked.

"Oh yes, VERY good."

Nonon smiled, "That's good to hear," She said with a nod as the limo started up. "Sounds like things are gonna be smooth sailing from here on out."

Satsuki smirked, "In more ways than one," She said as the limo drove.

(Later)

Soon, the limo pulled up to the school before the driver stepped out and went to the door and opened the door for Satsuki and Nonon. Both of them stood out and walked to the school with numerous students immediately getting in a row and bowed their heads to the girls.

Once they made their way to inside of the school, Nonon escorted Satsuki to her office with a smile. There the rest of the Elite Four who quickly bowed their heads too.

Satsuki looked them over, "Everyone except Nonon, please step out," She said as she got on her seat.

"Yes Satsuki-sama." the teens chorused before the boys walked out.

"How are you, Nonon?" Satsuki asked.

"Fine Satsuki-sama." she replied, slightly confused as Satsuki went and locked the door.

"That's good to hear. Would you please close your eyes?" Satsuki asked as she neared her longtime friend.

"Um, ok." she answered before closing her eyes.

Satsuki smirked before gently removing Nonon's hat and clothes with the help of the symbiote. She grabbed the girl's cheeks before leaning down and pressed their lips together, making Nonon open her eyes and go wide eyed with a blush.

'I can't believe it! Satsuki's kissing me!' Nonon thought, surprised. She had an attraction to Satsuki for a long time, but never thought Satsuki would return those feelings. She kissed back with a moan while not seeing the black tendrils closing in around her.

Satsuki internally before making the tendrils caress Nonon's clothing covering her pussy. This made her jump and break the kiss before seeing the tendrils, which quickly grabbed her limbs and made her cry out.

"W-Wha? What's all this?" Nonon said as she instinctively started to struggle.

"It's what's going to make you feel like heaven."

"H-Huh? Ah!" Nonon yelp once her panties were torn off. She felt herself picked him and her legs were spread before finding herself bent over the desk with Satsuki walking over. "S-Satsuki-sama! W-What's going on?"

"Just let it happen and I promise I'll tell you afterwards," Satsuki promised before she started rubbing her friend's pussy with her hand. This got a moan from her as she licked her lips. "I'm going to make you feel so good you won't be able to spend a day at the academy without my attention."

"Y-Yes, Satsuki-sama," Nonon said as she obediently let Satsuki do want she wanted. She felt the fingers lightly push inside, but not go in while Satsuki laughed.

"You've been a faithful servant to me for years, that's why I'll reward you and claim all your first."

"O-Okay, Satsuki-sama," Nonon said as she moaned. She felt herself growing wet from the position while cheering inside her head.

Satsuki then turned the flaps as blood ran into her Kamui while the symbiote seeped into it. It transformed her her Symbiotic Junketsu Form once again with the 'tongue' throbbing. She licked her lips and let the 'tongue' move over and lightly rub against the slit making Nonon gasp.

"W-What's that? It doesn't feel like a dildo."

"It isn't. Like I said, I'll tell you later," She said before she thrusted into Nonon.

"AHHH!" the girl let out with wide eyes feeling it tear her hymen while Satsuki hummed.

"You're rather tight. You alright, Nonon?" Satsuki asked her friend.

"I...I...I'm fine…Satsuki-sama." Nonon said as she panted from having her virginity just taken by her crush. She was stunned at the girth inside her while blood leaked out over it which the symbiote eagerly soaked up.

"I'm going to start moving, alright?" Satsuki said as she slowly pulled back before thrusting back into the pink haired friend. This got a gasp from her while Satsuki groaned since it felt tighter than her mother's. 'So this is what it feels like taking a maiden's virginity. It's much tighter than mother,' Satsuki thought as she thrusted in and out of Nonon. This made her groan and moan while her symbiote shivered from the fresh blood while tasting the juices coming out.

"Ah! Ahh!" Nonon moaned as she was being fucked by Satsuki. She definitely had to thank her lucky stars for blessing her with finally having a nice moment with her crush. "Ah! Satsuki-sama!"

Satsuki grunted as she thrusted faster into her friend. "Nonon, your vagina is growing warmer by the second."

"It's because I feel so good, Satsuki-sama!" Nonon said as she moaned. "It feels so big and thick!"

Satsuki grinned as she thrusted faster, the symbiote's 'tongue' throbbing faster, "Then take all my cum!" She said as she didn't stop thrusting.

"Ah! Ah! Satsuki-sama!"

"Here it comes, Nonon!" Satsuki said as she came in Nonon, hard.

"AHHHH!" screamed the girl feeling something hot shoot straight inside her which made her own juices gush out onto the desk and floor.

Satsuki smiled as she slowly pulled out of Nonon, "How's it feel, Nonon?" She asked as she looked at the pinked haired conductor.

"Ah...ah..ah….ah…." Nonon panted as she tried her hardest to recover only for her strength to immediately slip away. She felt the cum seeping from her slit which just made Satsuki enjoy the sight even more.

"And now it's time for me to take your anal virginity too."

Nonon's eyes widened before softening, seeing as she didn't want to deny her crush her satisfaction. She used what little of her strength to raise her ass for Satsuki. She felt the object prod against it and gritted her teeth before letting out a cry when she felt it pushing against the hole.

Satsuki groaned before fitting the 'tongue' into Nonon. She moaned at the tight feel of it. "Ahhh! Even after tasting it once, I can't get over how snug and tight a woman's behind can feel!"

Nonon didn't pay attention as she moaned loudly from feeling Satsuki enter her behind. It felt more painful, but the large girth made her arch her back as her ass was stretched out.

Satsuki composed herself before pulling back and thrusted right back into Nonon's ass with a moan. She got an idea and had the symbiote form bumps around her dick as she thrusted making Nonon moan her head off.

"Ah! Ahh! Satsuki-sama! AAAHH!" Nonon exclaimed as she came intensely from the experience. Her ass tightened harder as a result.

"Ah! Come now Nonon! I need it harder than that!" Satsuki said as she thrusted faster and harder into Nonon, making her cum again from the sensitivity. "If you want to have another load of my seed, you need to work for it!"

Nonon panted in exhaustion as she felt another orgasm quickly approach. "S-Satsuki-sama! I want it!"

"Good! Because here it CUMS!" Satsuki exclaimed as she came and filled Nonon with her cum.

"AHHHHH!" Nonon exclaimed loudly as she came again from feeling Satsuki cum inside her ass. She was feeling lightheaded as the urge to pass out was strong from the pleasure.

"Take in every drop for the rest of the school day or else." growled Satsuki with lust.

"Y-Yes, Satsuki-sama," Nonon said in her daze. 'Oh god...it's so warm...and it's all…Satsuki's…'

Satsuki smiled before powering down as the Kamui reverted to normal with the Symbiote hiding again, "Now, I believe I wanted to tell everything now?" She asked rhetorically for Nonon to answer.

"Ah...ah...ah…." panted the girl in a daze.

Satsuki sighed as she lifted Nonon to a comfortable position on the floor, "I suppose I'll have to wait," She said as she poured herself some tea.

(Later)

Nonon soon 'woke up' as she looked at herself, 'It was real!' She thought with a blush. 'Satsuki and I really had sex!'

"Ah, I see you are awake," Satsuki's voice said as Nonon turned her head to see Satsuki on her chair, drinking tea. "You've been asleep for an hour."

"Have I? Thanks for telling me," Nonon said as she started to grab her uniform without her panties, seeing as Satsuki ripped them.

"Now you obviously wish to know what happened, right?"

"U-Um, yes," Nonon said as she looked at Satsuki.

"Simple, it all started yesterday…."

(Later)

Nonon blinked as Satsuki finished her cup of tea. "That's...a lot to take in," Nonon said as she continued to process Satsuki's...bonding.

"Yes, but it's very simple and easy to understand if you were paying attention."

"Yeah. So, what are you going to do now?" Nonon asked as she looked at her crush.

"Run the school and by extension my mother's company like nothing has changed of course."

Nonon nodded before she blushed at the reminder of Satsuki telling her that she basically fucked her mother into submission, which in itself is a huge achievement due to being a very active mother in terms of sex. Plus imagining it made Satsuki look even more beautiful.

'I also must see the Primordial Life Fiber as well,' Satsuki thought as she poured herself another cup of tea. That's when she heard a knock at the door. "Nonon, could you please get that?" She asked Nonon before she sipped her tea.

"Yes Satsuki-sama." Nonon nodded before walking over and answered it, seeing it was a nameless student. "What is it?"

"S-Sorry for bothering Satsuki-sama, but there's….an incident going on out front."

"Oh?" Satsuki said as she got up, "Very well, we'll have a look at it," She said as she got around her desk. The three of them went down the hall and looked out a window where they saw Gamagori talking with some girl with black hair in a red and black sailor uniform with a red stripe in her hair. "Is she the one?"

"Uh, yeah," The student said, "May I be excused?" He asked.

"Of course, get out of here." ordered Nonon flatly.

The student saluted before running away.

Satsuki stared down at the girl and felt the symbiote shuddering. 'What is it?' Satsuki thought with mild concern.

' _That girl, something tells me you MUST make her submit to you.'_

'Hmm...I suppose I will,' Satsuki thought as she walked with Nonon following her.

"What are you going to do with that girl?" asked Nonon curiously.

"We feel like we should make her submit, know what we're saying?" Satsuki said for her and the symbiote, reminding her friend of their unique bond.

"Oh! Really? She doesn't seem all that."

"Trust us, looks have always been deceiving and we're going to find out why for this girl," Satsuki said and stepped in an elevator. "By the time we're done with her, any problems we have with her will be nonexisting."

Nonon nodded as she stepped into the elevator to publicly escort her friend. It went down while it became silent before yelping when she felt Satsuki grabbing her ass under her uniform with said girl looking straight at the doors.

"After I've punished her thoroughly for causing a ruckus, you can play with her afterwards."

"T-Thank you, Satsuki-sama," Nonon said before she felt Satsuki's pull away.

After getting out they went outside where Nonon stood to the side and Satsuki stood up on a high end stairway with a spotlight shining on her from behind making everyone below turn towards her.

"Gamagori! What seems to be the trouble?" Satsuki asked from her literally high pedestal.

"S-Satsuki-sama." he spoke with a gulp and stood up straight. "I was merely reprimanding this girl who disregarded the academy uniform."

"I see...you there!" Satsuki said to the girl, "What may be your disregard for our uniform?" She asked.

"It's dumb and plain looking for one." she remarked bluntly with a frown. "Second, I wanted to get the top dog out here to ask a question."

"Oh? And what might that be?"

The girl then opened up the case, that she was carrying, to reveal one half of a giant scissor blade. She pointed to Satsuki from high above. "This scissor is half of the other blade, the one that killed my father!"

Satsuki looked at it and sighed, knowing exactly what was going on now. This girl was, unknowingly, after Nui. "And you tell me this because?"

"Wha-? I'm telling you because I had a gut feeling you might know something!" The girl said in frustration. "Are you the one who killed my father or what?!"

"If I told you who that might have the other blade, would you just chase this person?" Satsuki asked, purposefully being vague.

"Damn straight I would!"

Satsuki then thought for a moment on how to turn this in her favor. "Alright, I'll tell you, in private that is."

The girl widened her eyes at that, not expecting the easy route so quickly. She saw Satsuki turn and start walking away. "H-Hey! Just wait!" The girl then ran in the general direction of where the stern looking girl went and had to constantly ask for directions because the place was so huge.

(Later)

She panted and glared at Satsuki who calmly drank some tea. "You...could've...waited!"

"I could've…" Satsuki said before she continued drinking her tea. "But I wanted to make you sweat."

The girl growled before trying to rein in her anger with some success. "Are you gonna tell me or not?"

Satsuki sighed at that, "Fortunately, I do know who you're looking for. Unfortunately, I don't know where to find her at the moment. She has random visits and such," She said as she looked at the girl.

"She? So the killer is a girl?"

"Yes. A rather young girl by the name of Nui Harime," Satsuki said before she sipped the last of her tea. "But luckily she won't cause any trouble."

"Huh? What are you saying?" The girl asked.

"You could say I've reigned her in."

"Oh. Well, I still want to avenge my father somehow," The girl said, at a loss.

"Well I can figure out a middle ground."

"Really? Like what?" The girl asked.

Satsuki gave a dark grin before standing up as the symbiote began to slowly appear from her back. "You becoming the obedient little pig she is."

"W-Wha?" The girl said as she backed up to the door. "What the hell did you just say?"

"You heard me," Satsuki said as she walked closer. "You caused a ruckus and as such I need to discipline you."

The girl quickly made her hand around the door and found the handle before opening it and moved to bolt out of the room. But she wound up tripping due to a tendril wrapped around her ankle.

"The hell?!" She said before she got pulled back into the office with the door closing. "Hey, what's the big-what the hell?!"

"Relax, I've done this plenty." came Satsuki's voice before a bright light shined under the door. "Now let's get you out of those clothes."

"H-Hey! Let me go!" The girl's voice said through the door before the sounds of ripping happened.

"My my, your body seems bigger than Nonon." commented Satsuki before the girl gasped and moans were heard.

"S-Stop-! Ah!" The girl said in a quickly submissive tone.

"Silence! At this academy I am in control! Your body will be nothing but meant to let me enjoy myself."

"N-No! Ah! Ahh!" The girl's voice said in an embarrassed tone.

"Go ahead and squeal like the pig you are!"

"Ah! AAHH!" The girl's voice exclaimed, suggesting she hit her climax.

"That's it! Squeeze my dick harder like a slut!"

If anyone was passing by, they'd be confused at that statement alone. Luckily for them, there wasn't.

"Ah! Ahhh!" The girl's voice picked up, indicating the activities in the office continued. "I-It feels...too...too."

"Go ahead and say it!"

"Too good! AAHH!" The girl's voice said as she exclaimed again at a higher volume.

"Ahhh! Take in every drop!"

"Ohh...so warm~!" The girl said as she took an exhaustive tone.

"Rest for now, but after your break, we will go again to further make you see why I'm in charge."

"Y-Yes, ohh…" The girl's voice said, seemingly passing out.

(Timeskip)

Here, we see a transformed Satsuki on a glowing throne. It was made from the Primordial Life Fiber she was above. Around her, were Nui, Nonon, the girl from before who she later found out was her biological sister named Ryuko, and her their mother, Ragyo.

All of them wearing collars with their bodies naked and covered or filled with sperm and looking exhausted.

"Tired? Don't worry, I'll help with that," Satsuki said as she placed her hand on her throne causing a few strands of Life Fibers to safely inject themselves into them, making them moan. Satsuki had before asked how to command the Primordial Life Fiber. It wasn't easy, but thanks to the symbiote, she was safe from suffering the negative effects of Life Fibers as she wasn't infused when she was a baby like her sister Ryuko. "I'm not done with your bodies just yet after all."

The dicks, that Satsuki gifted them all, throbbed at those words, as Nui went up first to please her mistress. She licked the underside of Satsuki's dick with a moan before sliding her mouth over it.

"Mmm, that's it...keep going," Satsuki prompted as she rubbed her breasts under the 'teeth' of the transformed uniform. "If you do a better job than before I might grant you more sperm."

"Yes, Mistress~" Nui said before deep throating Satsuki 'tongue' dick with practiced ease.

"What about us?" asked Nonon while rubbing her dick.

Satsuki grinned before she places her hand in a clawed form onto the throne and mentally commanded the Primordial Life Fiber. It resonated before Life Fibers began to pool together near them before taking a humanoid shape. Then, they became a full black version of Satsuki, one for each of them. "They will take care of you, for now."

The other Satsukis grinned before taking a person and thrusting their dicks into them with a moan. This in turn made the girls cry out with smiles while Satsuki let out a laugh.

"Yes, moan loudly for me!" The real Satsuki said before grabbing Nui's head and thrusting. "I'm going to use you all up like toys until you can't be used anymore!"

Moans filled the room as Satsuki groaned from the feel of Nui's mouth. The camera panned away before the sound of Satsuki groaning and filling her up could be heard before it all went black.


	135. Chapter 135

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 135

A dog who can't get a break is swept into an insane tale.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late and a few citizens of this city decided to relieve their stress at a bar where the karaoke is loud.

"I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie wooorld! Wrapped in plastic, it's fantastic!" Sang a Chihuahua. His fur was brown and white, he wore a grey jacket, blue shirt and black pants.

"Wooh! Sing it!" called out a brown squirrel with an open blue vest and tight jeans while the others listening were grimacing.

"Honey, why are we at this bar listening to this tool do poorly at singing?" Asked a bee with purple shirt and blue shorts.

"Because I wanted something to change up the usual routine."

"Liar." Said a busty pig with a red bow, red tank top and green pants.

"Yeah, you're just here because that tool is your crush." Said a frog in a blue dress.

"You have no proof."

"You are blowing kisses to him as we speak."

"Am not!" The squirrel replied before blowing kisses.

"You're still doing it."

"Dammit Sally."

"I can't help it Irma, I've been in love with Joe for as long as I can remember."

"He keeps turning you down." Said the pig.

"I know Jeannette, but I'll never give up."

"I can't believe you're making your own harem feel inadequate." Said the Bee.

"Sorry Donna, but I want him in the harem as well!" Said Sally as Joe finished singing.

"Thank you, thank you!"

"Get off the stage and let a real singer up there!"

"Fuck you too jackass!"

Sally sighed as he saw him walk up to a chicken girl.

"Hey there sweet stuff, did you like my s-" he was punched in the face.

"No, now take a hike or I'm breaking out the pepper spray."

"I enjoyed your singing." Said Sally.

He ignored her and went over to a snake girl. "Hey there tall dark and skinny."

"You can either leave with a slap, or balls full of venom."

"Oookay, bye."

"Flirt with me! Come on over here!"

'No way, not until I can beat your score.' Joe thought. Then he moved over to a cow woman. "Hey-" He was punched to the floor! Joe then got up and went to the bar. "Whisky, and keep it coming."

"Poor Joe, if only he'd stop thinking there's some sort of score to settle and just kiss me." Said Sally.

"Well, it's kinda impossible to beat a futa in the dating game." Said Donna. "Which reminds me Sally, see any good gals for our weekly 5 way night?"

"No."

"Aw-man, I was hoping you'd make it harder for your loser crush to catch up, but then again, he'll never catch up, he's at zilch and you're at 46." Then Irma started laughing, with Donna and Jeanette joining in.

"Hush! He'll give up this dumb game, I know it, and when he does, we'll all be a big happy family."

Later...Joe was walking down the street, hands in his pockets, sighing in defeat. 'Goddammit...why am I so bad with the ladies?' he kicked a can and huffed. 'I mean, it's not like I'm ugly, right?'

A car then splashed a puddle and got him wet.

"Ah! Seriously!?" 'Sally keeps on pestering me to do her, but there's no chance...can't make it that easy for me you damn futa!' he thought while making a fist. 'I'm not gonna give in like a virgin!'

And with that determination he ran home.

Meanwhile, an Owl in a green sweater and khakis was walking down the sidewalk. 'I need an idea for a story...this writer's block has been dreadful!'

"Look out!"

"Huh?" That's when their foreheads slammed into each other.

When they fell, Joe face planted into a fresh wad of gum, while the owl fell back and hit a street light.

"Ah, my fucking head."

'What was that vision I just saw!?' The owl thought while looking at Joe. "Hey, who are you?"

"I'm Joe."

"Nice meeting you Joe, I'm Francis. Well sorry Joe, but I gotta keep moving." Then Francis ran!

"Weird guy."

'That vision of Joe...it looked beautiful!'

*vision*

He saw Joe, in a more mad mentality, bringing destruction wherever he goes and then sitting upon a diamond throne with Sally on his lap.

*vision over.*

'I found an idea for my next book! But I need to make him lose his mind!' he thought rubbing his wings. 'Thankfully losing your mind is easier than keeping it together.' He had a crazy grin on his face. 'With the 100,000's my books have given me, I have the funds to torture him until he breaks!'

(Later)

It was the next day and we see Joe and Sally at their day job, and boy was Joe getting a tongue lashing from his boss.

"Come on Mr. Tennyson, that man was assaulting a lady!"

"So! Why can't you just be a bystander and finish stocking our produce!?" A horse man shouted.

"It's not like it's going anywhere, she needed help!"

"You know she wasn't gonna date you, should've just let it happen, we have video cameras!"

"Mr. Tennyson that is super harsh."

"I don't care! You always have an excuse to stop working! You better shape up or you're fired!"

'I gotta ascend to manager, maybe then with me as boss, Joe won't have to suffer as much.' Thought Sally.

Joe watched his boss turn and walk away letting him flip him the bird. "What a bastar-ah! Sally, I swear to Sha-ine if you're telling me about your latest score..."

"1st off, it's not about my latest score." She said. 'I shouldn't tell him about the flamingo girl then.' "2nd off, I was just thinking, maybe we could go out sometime, completely p-p-platonic...and just chat."

'Knew that was coming.' "Sure, it'd be nice to have a friend for a change."

'Calling me a friend sure hurts, but at least we can hangout.'

'At least she's nice to me, the least I can do for treating her so coldly.' Thought Joe. "So what place did you have in mind?"

"Oh, I wanted to check out this roller skating rink that I found, my harem had work on my day off and I didn't wanna go there alone." She explained.

"Sounds like fun."

"A lot of fun, see yah this weekend?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Great."

And then they got back to work, but didn't notice Francis and his wife.

"Did you hear that Cassie? The roller rink, that's where we'll strike 1st!" He said to his wife.

"Ooh, can we go a few laps before attacking?" Asked a Banana Slug in a purple dress and black stockings.

"Of course sweetie."

"Yay!"

Later during their day off, we now see Joe and Sally taking some laps around the rink

"Hey Joe, watch this trick I learned." She then back flipped but accidentally hit a squid guy who tripped over, which tripped over even more people, eventually making a huge pile up. Joe clapped slowly.

"Wow, that was...neat."

Sally rolled her eyes before Joe helped her up.

"I'll go get us some drinks." Said Joe.

"No, I brought you here, the drinks are on me."

"Really, it's my treat, I should do it for bringing me here in the first place."

"You're really sweet you know, we can always just forget the score and start dating."

"No, I wanna beat you, you damn futa, and I won't quit even when I'm in my death bed."

"So be it." She agreed. 'But that doesn't mean I'm gonna give up.'

'She's not gonna give up.'

So they shared a few drinks while trying to not be noticed by the guards who were asking who caused the pile up.

"Ooh, I gotta pee." Said Sally as she got up.

"Now's our chance Cassie, distract everyone while I slip in the roofie!"

"On it. Hey everyone!" Cassie called out. "Uh...riot?"

They all looked at each other.

"She's right! I'm mad!" Said a bull before picking up a little lamb and then dropping the child, landing on his knee back 1st!"

"Jason!" Cried the parents.

And like that, everyone was going wild, hitting each other!

"You mother fucker!"

"Yeah! Kick your own ass!" Joe shouted while recording the chaos as Francis sprinkled white dust into his drink. Francis quickly slipped away as Joe turned back around to take a sip. "What...oh boy...someone...hel..." Joe made a thud which was drowned out by the other noises being made.

Francis and Cassie got their target and got away fast.

"Holy shit! Joe, we gotta..." That's when Sally saw Joe was gone. "Joe?" She noticed the spilled drink and discarded phone still recording. "Oh no, he's gone!" She picked up the phone and decided to see if the recording had any clues.

Meanwhile...

"Oooh...please tell me someone slipped me a rape roofie, it at least means someone actually wants me." He groaned.

"You poor lonely fool." Said Francis.

'Knew it.' He thought. "Hello Francis, should've known you'd do this after you freaked out and ran away the other night."

"Yes Joe, and I intend to break your mind!"

"What? You crazy owl, I'm already having a tough time not trying to lose it! With my horrible boss, bad luck with the ladies and trying to reject this one futa's advances."

"Exactly! And I'm going to make sure it gets tougher."

"You fucking asshole, why?"

"I can tell you, but you'll go to the angry type of mad, not the insane type of mad."

"I'm already pissed!"

"Time for your torture."

Cassie then rolled in a TV with a DVD player while Francis pulled out a cup full of push pins.

"Do your worst!"

"I intend to." He then stabbed a pin into Joe's left shoulder!

"Ghhh..."

That's when the 1st DVD played and it was a sex tape of Sally and some girl that Joe struck out with.

"You gotta be kidding me-gyah!" He gasped as another push pin was stabbed into his right shoulder!

"Oh I'm not, it's all real."

"So Rei, ready for some fun?"

"Oh with a futa, I'm always ready. Who was that loser that tried asking me out the other day?"

"That wasn't a loser, that guy was my crush."

"You have a crush, you got a harem of 3, and you're about to fuck a lady you just met?"

"Are you one to really say no to this dick?"

"I wasn't gonna say no, but damn." Said Rei the Newt as she got on all fours a presented her ass to Sally.

"No, not Rei, she was my high school crush!"

"If you don't accept what you see with your own eyes, you'll never accept your role in reality. You'll never accept the fact it will never improve for you. Never accept that you're never meant for anything greater, that is how all live in this life."

"Ah!" Joe gasped as another push pin was stabbed into him. "What the fuck was that?"

"He's gonna spout a whole bunch of nonsense philosophy while doing these things." Said Cassie. "It's kinda his thing."

"Urgh, I haven't endured pain this bad since that time I was on reality TV. Gah! That dating show was a lie, they only let me win to get viewers. After that, Jeanette started dating Sally!"

"The pain of reality is like no other-"

"Oh yeah Sally, cum inside me!"

"Ahhhh!" Moaned Sally in the video.

"Graaaaah!" Joe shrieked. "Make it stop!"

That's when he started crying.

"Yes, he's broken, release him!"

Cassie loosened the binds on his wrists and ankles then Francis handed Joe a knife.

"What's this for?" He sniffled.

"Will you kill me? Killing me will mean you've finally lost it."

"No...no matter what you do...you'll never break my spirit!"

"Shame. Activate the trap door!"

"Trap door activated!"

"Aaaaaaah!" Screamed Joe as he slid down to a lower level only to fall into a kiddie pool filled with lemon juice that got into the wounds made by the push pins. "AHHHH! It stings!"

Meanwhile at Sally's apartment.

"Waaah, I can't believe I let someone kidnap him!" Sally cried as Jeanette, Donna, and Irma were 'calming' her down.

"It'll be ok Sally." Said Jeanette.

"Yeah, Joe is a strong dog, remember when he helped us out with the party for the homeless shelter?" Said Donna. "3 crates of donated food each time he walked in and out."

"I guess you're right, but he might be tied up tight."

"He'll be fine Sally." Said Irma. "Now, who's pussy gets the 1st load tonight?"

"Me!"

"No me!"

"Hmm...Irma, come and sit your froggy ass down."

"Gladly."

Donna and Jeanette pouted as they grabbed a 2 sided dildo from the night stand.

"If you need us, we'll be in the living room."

"Oh good, so me and Sally can get it on all night long, alone."

"Don't be surprised if I make you do all the work." Said Sally.

"As long as I'm getting filled up." she grinned licking her lips. Irma then lowered her body, Sally's dick sliding into her slimy folds.

"Ooooh~" Both girls moaned. That's when Irma bounced up and down.

"Yeah, hop on my dick, you froggy whore." grunted Sally. "All that slime is great lubricant."

"Fuck yes, forget about Joe and just love me!"

"I'll never give up on Joe."

"Okay, but can I get knocked up tonight? I feel like this week may change Joe's mind about you."

"Now that I can do."

Sally then tackled Irma into the doggystyle position. "You better be right about tonight, I wanna get knocked up by Joe so all 4 of us can be preggers."

"Call it my gut instinct."

"Let's see how far I can stretch that gut with the giant loads you girls, no, not girls, water balloons, what you water balloons love so much." Sally then thrusted fast.

"I love it when you call us that."

"I remember when I 1st met you...back when I was a mean person to Joe...he had such a crush on you back in high school, but then I stole you from him."

"And I haven't regretted it since. Though you gotta tell me...when did you fall for him?" Irma moaned.

"Ah, that's something I always keep in mind." Said Sally. "It was when he had the scoring in his head. The more he struck out, the more his face made me wanna cry. The more I wanted to take care of him."

"You just feel sorry for him?"

"No, not just that, even though I just make him suffer, he showed me there were no hard feelings when he took a gorilla's punch for me."

"Ooh, I remember that guy, The Punch and Stab Murderer."

"Yeah, he saved me from a serial killer, I needed to give him something."

"And you've been wanting to give him your body?"

"Yes."

"Is that it? You just wanna repay him?"

"Not just that, after showing there was no hard feelings, he treated me like a very good friend. The overwhelming kindness is why he deserves to be number 4 in my harem."

"Him fucking you or you fucking him?"

"Him on me, silly."

"Of course." Then Irma bounced harder. "Oooh! I never get tired of this dick!"

"Speaking of my dick, you ready for me to cum?"

"Yes!"

Sally then rolled them into the sideways position and then thrusted till her dick twitched. "Take it all!" The squirrel filled her frog girlfriend up.

"FINALLY!" she moaned out with her tongue hanging out.

Sally and Irma lay on the bed with Irma panting.

"Thanks for finally making a baby with me."

"No problem, but I hope you're right."

"Relax I will be and hopefully Joe escaped whomever kidnapped him."

"Now I'm gonna go get some water and then we can have round 2."

The next day, Joe was just punching in until he was tackled by Sally!

"OMG, you're alive! I was so worried, I'll never leave your side again. Also, here's your phone, you dropped it."

"Thanks..." Joe then got up.

That's when their boss appeared. "Hey! What are you 2 doing cuddling on the floor?!"

"We're not, I'm just so happy Joe escaped his kidnappers last night."

"Kidnappers? And you still have the strength to come to work?"

"A guy's gotta make money."

"You're a stronger man than I thought. Most people wanna skip work after a traumatizing experience like getting kidnapped." He said to him. "You know what? I won't yell at you today, now get to work."

As their boss went back to his office, Joe and Sally couldn't believe it.

"Was that mercy?" Said Sally.

"I think it was."

"Let's celebrate at my place."

"Nice try."

"Aw come on."

"Sorry Sally, but I could go for a celebration, how about we get drunk while watching a bad movie?"

"Yes! Thank you!" She was about to kiss him, but he held her back with 2 fingers.

"Ah ah ah, I didn't say we'd kiss."

She puffed her cheeks up with an angry face.

"And it's at Tulio's place."

"Fine, but if Tulio tries to touch my girls-"

"He learned his 'Donna's stinger' shaped lesson, he won't try it again."

"Fine, so what movie are we watching?

"Lezbo Detectives 2."

"You mean the one where the villain says 'you can't catch me gay thots?'"

"Why not? It's only the most beloved movie in the Gay Law Servers franchise."

"I don't know, I prefer Bi-Judge 5."

"I'll sweeten the deal."

"How?" Asked Sally.

"I won't kiss you, but I might give your tail a rub."

She shivered from the thought. "Mmmh! I'd love that idea!" 'He's gonna touch me in a good way...we're getting somewhere...Irma was right, I'll give her kid a little sibling as thanks.'

'That should tide her over for a while.'

"I can't wait to see Tulio, hopefully he isn't hanging with bad crowds."

"Relax, there's no way Tulio would..."

We now see Joe, Sally, the harem and Tulio escaping Tulio's house as cultists burn it down!

"Really man? You joined a cult?"

"I heard they had great beer!" Said the polar bear dressed in all green plaid.

"Well thanks to you, I lost my favorite shoes!"

"I'll buy you new ones!"

The cult chanted as they burned down the house.

"Okay, but you ain't staying at my house."

"Feh, I could always find a good house for cheap."

"I told you celebrating at Tulio's would be horrible." Said Sally.

"Yeah, now I've learned my shoeless, lesson!" That's when an airborne frying pan hit Joe in the forehead, knocking him out.

"Joe!"

That's when Francis and Cassie emerged from the darkness in ski masks while also holding realistic toy guns. "Nobody move! We'll be taking this man here for an experiment!"

"Experiment? What do you mean?" Asked Donna.

"You'll find out eventually!" Then Francis loaded Joe into a car and they were off.

"NO! JOE!"

"Dammit, they taped their license plates!" Said Jeanette.

"Will he be alright?" Asked Tulio.

"If he escaped being kidnapped once, he can do it again. Let's just have patience." Said Irma.

Later...

Joe woke up to his pants and underwear gone. "Oh my Goddess Sha-Ine, Francis did you seriously just kidnap me again, and why are my pants go-yaaaaaaah!" He screamed as he was zapped by a taser.

"Time for the next torture session, bring in the young girls."

"Oh no, not you!"

A bunch of girls, along with his current crush were there.

"So, where's the small dink we get to laugh at?"

"It's over there, getting tased by my wife."

"Good, it's been ages." They walked up and saw his dick.

"Ewww, you look at this loser!" Then they all started laughing and taking pictures.

"NO! Stop looking you dirty whores!" he yelled out struggling in his binds. "If you don't like it then don't look!"

"But it's so hilarious."

"Remember Chad?"

"Yeah, the most popular jock before we exposed him."

They all laughed at Joe as they took selfies with his dick.

"You may look hot, but when you finally get a girl to bed, she'll leave."

"Somebody is in love with him, but he keeps turning her down."

"Wow, what a loser."

"Shut up! She keeps on getting laid more than me, I refuse to give that futa my virginity."

"Then I guess you'll be single forever with a dick like that." They laughed as Joe was zapped again!

"Ahhh! Fuck you bitches!"

"Yes...fuck these bitches." Said Francis.

"Hey!"

"Someone should fuck them, like say this guy with the huge dick walking in right now."

That's when a buff Eagle wearing a pink towel walked in as Joe was zapped again! He grabbed the Hummingbird girl and Salmon girl then threw them onto a heart shaped bed.

"No...no!" Then he was zapped again by the taser

"I'm pretty sure this much electrocution should kill you, but amazingly you're still alive." Said Francis. "Well done, that should impress weird and or crazy women."

"Go to hell." He said as he closed his eyes.

"Oh-no you don't Cassie the duct tape! You are gonna watch this man I hired to fuck these girls and emasculate you!"

"Right away!"

"No...NOOOO!" His eyes were taped open as the girls opened their mouths to take the eagle's jizz to the face.

"Hahaha! Take my bird jizz!"

"If you're good with that dick, we might wanna marry you." Said the Salmon girl.

"Sounds good to me." He said, starting with the Hummingbird, shoving it up her ass!

"Oh yeah! How'd you like that!?"

"I'll kill you!" Shouted Joe.

"Oh, you will?" Said Francis.

"No! I'm at the type of angry where I just say things you asshole!"

"Aw-man, give him the double tasers Cassie."

"Right away."

That's when Joe felt twice as much electrocution and in the area where the push pins were. "AHHHHH!" Shrieked Joe, who was still living.

"Amazing, you're still alive." Said Francis before the eagle came inside the hummingbird's ass.

"Take my bird jizz!"

The hummingbird shrieked as the cum over flowed from her anus. The eagle then pulled out and was now looking at the salmon.

"I could keep on torturing you, but you already gave me your answer earlier." Then the trap door came again and this time Joe fell into a regular pool.

"Phew."

"Well hi there." Said an Eel girl, accompanied by her eel husband. "We were paid to electrocute you before returning your pants."

"Aw come on!" And he was zapped even more.

The next day...it was a day off and as soon as Joe opened his door, Sally tackled him!

"Joe! I'm so glad you're alright! Do you feel ok? Do you have any bruises? Do you need mouth to mouth?"

"I'm fine, just can't believe I got kidnapped twice."

"Well guess what? Since it's a day off, I'll stay right next to you at all times so that owl and slug don't kidnap you again." she smiled clinging to him tightly.

Joe rolled his eyes and then they sat on the couch to watch some TV.

"And now back to Fakemon the Series String and Percussion."

"Doguirrel! Use Giga Impact!" Shouted a gecko child.

The Dog/Squirrel creature then knocked out a sumo elephant creature.

"Noooo, Zunaphant!" Cried an adult Mosquito.

"Man, this series is still going?"

"Well, PlayCreep hasn't Fakemonized the whole world into Fakemon yet, they've only done 8 regions." Said Sally. "If you'd like I can show you all 1000 plus Fakemon."

"It's been that many since the original 190!?"

"Plus alternate forms."

"Holy shit is that a lot!"

"This world is vast, of course we'll get that many Fakemon based on people, animals, mythical creatures, gods and etc."

"So as long as the world doesn't stop running out of ideas, Fakemon won't stop running out of ideas."

"Yepperuni." She then leaned on his shoulder.

'Cute, it's like I have an actual girlfriend.'

Meanwhile at Francis' home...

"He's close to breaking, I know it." He said as he thrusted his dick between Cassie's chest.

"May I have a suggestion?"

"Sure thing dear."

"What if we teamed up with the nice squirrel for the next torture session?"

"How would that work?"

"Well, knock out Joe again, then we bargain with her, she can have Joe's virginity so we can make him go mad, but if she doesn't comply, we kill them both." She explained as Francis thrusted faster.

"Sounds like a risky plan, but I'm willing to try anything."

"That's the spirit." she smiled before sucking on the tip.

"Though I wonder, who's going to cum 1st? Joe or that squirrel?"

"My monies on the squirrel." Said Cassie as Francis' dick twitched.

"Alright, then we'll do it." Then Francis sprayed Cassie's face!

"Ahh, I love a good facial." Said Cassie before Francis flipped her over!

"I'm going to cum so much inside of you for such a great idea. Better yet, I'll look up files for them, see how close they actually are and expose the truth."

"Now that's initiative." Said Cassie before Francis plunged deep in her pussy. "Oh yes!" Moaned Cassie. "Is today the day?"

"If you mean the day I knock you up, yes."

"YES!" Cheered Cassie. "But what if he kills you this time?"

"I have it all figured out, don't worry." He said before licking her neck, making Cassie tingle. "Now let's put a baby in you." He then thrusted really fast in her.

"Yes, yes, yes!"

"Take my dick you slut!" His dick then twitched! "Here it comes!" His cum then filled her up.

"Yessssss..." She slurred with a lopsided smile.

Later...we see Joe and Sally walking down the street.

"Whoa...you finally caved and are dating the futa?" Said a cockroach guy.

"No Mr. Larry, she's just trying to make sure I don't get kidnapped.

"Dang Joe, that hottie is clinging on tight to your arm." Said a duck lady while carrying her baby.

"No Mrs. Nina, she's just that affectionate towards me."

"Joe, you lucky dog." Said a whale who was wearing a trench coat.

"No Timmy, she's just very stubborn at rejecting the friendzone, and I swear to Sha-Ine, if you flash me right now..."

And cue the whale opening his trench coat to show his naked body.

"That's it! I warned you!" and cue Joe running over and kicking him in the crotch.

"Dar...she...pops..." said the whale before falling down.

"He was bigger than me." Sally commented.

"I figured."

That's when Francis and Cassie jumped out from a dark alley and used knockout spray!

"Ahhh!"

Both fainted as they were dragged into a dark alley.

Later, Joe wakes up strapped to the same chair as the previous nights, only this time he was naked and Sally was stroking his dick using only her balls. "Woah! Sally!?"

"Sorry Joe, but they convinced me that if you finally lose your mind, we can be together." She smiled while he saw he was fully hard.

'I'm so sorry Sally.' He thought. "Okay, so what torture are you gonna hit me with this time?"

"Glad you asked, this time, while Sally here gives you foreplay, I'm going to read aloud all your former crushes. Crush number 36, Tanya a Hippo you loved very much but then Sally fucked her."

"No, don't tell her about my crushes! There's one I don't want her to know about!"

"Too late!"

That's when Cassie handed Sally a riding crop which she slapped onto his chest! "Ah! Yep, that's exactly the pain I felt when crush 35 said no."

"Crush 35 and Crush 34. Ida and Dana, You had such big crush on Ida, but kept on mistaking her for her twin sister Dana and that's when this Ladybug told you no with a swift punch to the chest and vice versa for Dana."

"They had the same spots!"

"And good partners know who's their lover and who's their lover's twin. Crush 33 to 21. Mitsy the Gorilla, Jana the Warthog, Kamilla the Panda, Olga the Scorpion, Trina the Slow Loris, Nikki the Bat, Wilma the Giraffe, Flora the Ox, May the Squid, Gina the Bonobo, Lexi the Chipmunk, Andrea the Viper and Minerva the Hammerhead Shark. Wow, your friend Charlie the Chinchilla sure had a lot of singles at his wedding, and you fucking struck out with them all."

"Aww, poor baby." Sally then kissed his cheek.

"Just shut up you or else!"

"Crush 20, Jeanette the pig. You and her were on a reality dating show. You actually won, but then she told it was only showbiz and joined Sally's harem."

"It's okay, join my harem and you get to help me fuck her."

"Can you fuck off?"

"Never!" She then kissed his forehead before slapping him in the chest again.

"Crush 19, 18 and 17. Marissa the Panther, Catherine the Coelacanth, Coco the Butterfly. You struck out because they were all lesbians."

"It's not my fault they looked straight!"

"Hmph, Crush 16, Mollie the Zebra. You were so close to happiness, but when you figured out she used to be a he you stopped pursuing because you wanted have your own pups. Hey, I can relate, I wanna make sure my wife has a few chicks."

"And I wanna make sure Donna has larvae and Jeanette has piglets, but I want to have your puppies 1st."

"Well tough, and what about Irma?"

"I already filled her with tadpoles because she promised something will make you love me back."

"And he will, when we get to the last crush."

"Doubt it!"

That's when Sally rubbed her balls against his dick even harder.

"Nnngh..."

"Are you feeling good?"

"Shut up, ah!" He was slapped again by the riding crop.

"Crush 15, Megan the Chameleon, she only liked you because she wanted a dog, nothing else."

"Eww, how vulgar, don't worry Joe, I love you for you." She then pecked his lips.

"That's not helping if you're grinding bigger balls against me!"

"Joe, you're never gonna get anywhere if you keep being rude to a girl, didn't your mom teach you that?" Said Cassie.

"No, my mom spent her days drinking, smoking and shooting those beer cans with dad, who was always so exhausted from work to teach me anything."

"You poor thing, you should've been my son. You would finally have luck with the ladies." Said Francis.

"Aww, even your enemies love you." Said Sally.

"Crush 14 to 4. Penelope the Stag Beetle, Lyra the Leopard Seal, Hilda the Jerboa, Talia the Anaconda, Ophelia the Tarantula, Nana the Komodo Dragon, Cecilia the Lobster, Sakura the Shiba Inu, Pepper the Polecat, Betsy the Golden Retriever. A speed dating social event, 11 guys, 10 girls, guess who was the odd man out, Sally?"

"You and I really need to hook up Joe."

"What I need is to be free so I can wring that guys neck!"

"Oh good, you're losing it now. Crush 3, Maya the Tortoise. You may have saved her from an abusive boyfriend, but she started dating your buddy Tulio."

"I can trust Tulio with her happiness, just bummed she didn't run to me, the one she had a closer bond with."

"Yeah, reality is a bitch. Now then, Crush 2 Irma the Frog, you tried asking her out in high school, she became Sally's girlfriend and 1st member of her harem."

"It really stung."

"Wait...Crush 2? I thought Irma was your 1st?"

"He lied..."

"Do not, TELL HER!"

"Tell me what? What is it you don't want me to know?" She asked as she rubbed his dick even faster.

"N-Nothing! Just plug your ears!"

"It's you Sally, his 1st crush was you."

Sally stopped rubbing her balls on his dick. "Me?"

"No! He's lying!"

"He loves you and Tulio told me it was a pretty sad tale of how he couldn't win your heart."

"What!? Joe...what's going on here?"

"...fine..." he looked away with a growl. "Maybe it's true, but this bastard had no right to say it! Let me up! I'm gonna kill him!"

"No...please tell me...how did I break your heart?"

"Back in Middle School...before you even knew I existed...I saw you and fell for you."

"W-we went to the same Middle School!?"

"And all the same classes. I tried so hard for you to notice me."

"Y-you did?"

"Yeah, group projects, I was shoved out of the way before I could ask you. Valentine's Day and upcoming proms other boys stole my flashy props to ask you out. Your table would always be full when it's lunch time. Then there was the break in...those people with shooting up the school. I was injured and could only be home schooled during my middle school years. Then...remember how we met in high school?"

"Yeah, when you embarrassed me in front of the whole school by randomly tearing off my shirt and bra."

"That wasn't me, it was someone I thought was my friend. He didn't want me talking to you, so as soon as I had the chance, he tore off your shirt and bra from behind, and forced me into holding them. I wanted to explain, but you wouldn't hear any of it. Instead you spent 4 years beating me and making out with Irma."

"Oh yeah, I remember that."

"So I figured trying anything else would get me killed so I said screw it and moved on."

"Oh Jooooe...that was the past, this is the present. I love you now, we can be together now that I know you loved me back."

"I still do a bit...when you showed affection towards me, wanting me to be your lover, I was happy, but I wanted to prove myself as a man and lay more people than you when you told me."

She then giggled. "You don't need to prove anything to me, just be your kind self..."

Joe cried while smiling.

"How touching." Then Francis let him go again. "So, will you kill me now?"

"No, but you did prove one thing...I am crazy, crazy that I've been turning down a woman loves me for a long while."

Francis rolled his eyes and dropped them down the same trap door. This time, they fell onto a heart shaped bed.

"Just go ahead and fuck you crazy kids." Cassie called from the trap door.

"Well, what shall we do?" Asked Sally.

Joe's answer came in the form of a kiss.

Sally was caught off guard before eagerly kissing back. 'I wish we were the same length so our penis heads could kiss too.' Thought Sally.

Joe's left hand grabbed her chest, Sally moaning from the sudden feeling. 'I'm gonna go wild with her for all the girls she's fucked.'

When they broke away...

"Can I continue my balljob?"

"Sure, but only if I get to play with your nipples."

"They're all yours honey."

Joe got to pinch her nipples while Sally got to rub her balls against Sally's dick even faster. He groaned while giving her nipples a twist and felt his dick grow harder. He pulled on her chest harder, while also giving her cheeks a few kisses.

"Oh Joe!" Sally then rubbed faster. "I need you to cum, I wanna get this foreplay outta the way so we can make babies."

"Hold your horses, I'll cum when I cum." He moaned before putting both of her nipples in his mouth.

"Ahhh!"

They held each other real close as Joe's dick twitched.

'Crap...well, this is my 1st time.' He thought before he started cumming. His seed covered his and Sally's dicks. Sally tingles from how warm his load was.

"Oooh, I've always wondered how warm your jizz was."

"Well, hope you liked that. Now, I have a question. You said you want my pups...how are you gonna do that?"

"Oh simple." She then lifted her sack to reveal a vagina under it.

"Whoa...you had a pussy under there the whole time?"

"Yep, I've been keeping it a secret, waiting for you."

"Wow, I just figured you had a dick and ass like a regular guy."

"Nope, now let's have some kids."

"You're on." He pushed Sally down onto her back. He spread her legs and rubbed his dick against her balls and slit. "Be warned, I'm REAL pent up, so I won't stop when we start."

"I would never ask you to stop."

"You asked for it." He forcefully thrusted inside, going crazy as he went in and out.

"Mmmh...I don't know who calls you small, your dick is plenty big for me.

'Finally!' Joe cheered in his head as he tried thrusting deeper into her.

"Oh, I can see that made you happy." Sally then pointed to his wagging tail.

"That's the first time someone's said it was big!"

"And with this skill, Irma's gonna be having some fun as she watches me impregnate Donna and Jeanette."

He then thrusted faster hearing that.

"I think I can just feel the tip touching the entrance to my womb, but not quite getting in."

"Don't worry, once my knot gets in, I'll be filling that womb!" he growled moving faster while giving her breasts a squeeze.

That's when...

"Huh? Milk?"

"My body already knows what's going to happen, it wants your babies so damn bad!" she moaned making Joe chuckle.

"Seeing you up close makes me see just how much of a slut you are."

"I slept around, but you already knew that." She said before Joe grabbed her dick. "Huh!?"

"If a chick with a dick is gonna be my 1st time, may as well have us cum together right?" He said before stroking Sally's dick in a certain pattern.

"Eek, oooh! Aah! Joe, why do I feel like I'll cum almost immediately?"

"I may have created my own method in case I needed to rub one out fast."

"Well, I definitely feel both our dicks about cum..."

"Then let's do it!" His knot slipped right in as they both shot their loads!

"AHHHH!" Both moaned as they held each other! Afterwards, we now see them hugging as Joe was still knotted inside Sally.

"So, after I fill up Donna and Jeanette, you wanna give them sloppy seconds?"

"Sure, as long as it's yours." Said Joe.

The next day, we see Joe and Sally hold hands as they punch in for work.

"What is this?" Said Mr. Tennyson.

"Say hello to the latest addition to my harem, Mr. Tennyson." Said Sally before kissing Joe's cheek.

"Hmph, I knew you'd give in eventually."

"Yeah yeah, yuck it up."

"I will, but 1st..." That's when Mr. Tennyson put on a plaid robe "We sacrifice you, the Goddess of Gems, Barr-Ril demands it."

"Oh you gotta be fucking kidding me!"

That's when all the other employees started putting on plaid robes.

"This is why I devote myself to Sha-Ine." Said Joe.

"Eheh...I devote myself to her sister Shah-do'h."

"For real?"

"I made a brash decision, th-there was a very brief goth phase in summer during our 4th year in highschool that I'd rather not talk about."

"Enough! Take them!"

"We'll discuss you being a devil worshipper later, right now, we gotta warn the girls."

"Way ahead of you." She said, pulling out her phone. "Come-on speed dial."

"Hello, this is Donna, can't come to the phone right now, currently doing something else or the phone is charging."

"Uh...Jeanette."

"Hey, Jeanette here, can't answer you right now, I'm probably eating."

"Please...Irma..."

"Sorry, but the I to the R to the M to A can't answer right now, I'm most likely taking a power nap right now or something."

"Urgh." That's when she texted them. "The cult from the other night is after us goddammit!"

"Get them!"

They managed to escape the market, but were now desperately waiting for the girls. A puffer fish and hedgehog were about to grab them but then in an effort to buy time, Joe and Sally grabbed this spiky duo and threw them at the growing crowd of cultists. The car arrived later with Jeanette at the wheel. They got in fast and Jeanette punched it! As they drove through the streets, there were a few more cultists walking around.

"Hey mom? Are plaid robes the trendy fad for this month?" Asked a skunk boy.

"I'm not sure, but let's not talk to or make eye contact with any of these people."

"Join the Barr-Rilist Cult." A Naked Mole Rat offered.

"No and I'm begging you, let this be the end of our conversation."

Back to the car...

"Why are there so many worshippers of the con artist goddess? Barr-Ril's story ends with the mortal minions being given fake gems for their efforts before leaving them to be executed by the angry villagers they've been terrorizing." Joe explained.

"I dunno, but they've got some guys putting up a barricade so you may wanna duck as I bash through." Said Jeanette.

"Okay, but you're paying for damaging MY car." Said Sally.

"I'll make it up to you later."

"Of course you will, gotta welcome the newest member of our harem."

"What!?" They all gasped as they broke though the barricade!

"Joe finally joined our happy family."

"Holy shit!" They all gasped. Then they all started congratulating him.

"About time man."

"You should've just quit and joined us."

"So did you already get a taste of Sally? You're gonna get a good taste of us now."

"Uh thanks for the kind words and all but, CULTISTS ARE STANDING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD!"

They screamed as Jeanette made a hard left but then a baby carriage was in the way. Jeanette made another hard left, but this time JAWS was attacking. She made another hard left and crashed into the window of a barber shop!

"Ahhh!. Screamed the barber while accidentally shaving a cats head.

All 5 fell unconscious as Francis took notice.

"Take the women."

"But what about the guy?"

"He'll come for them, and when he does, they all die!"

Francis was on the other side of the barber shop, getting a haircut. 'I have one last ditch effort, if he doesn't lose his mind, at least I got enough material for a short story.'

(Later)

We see Joe waking up in someone else's couch. "Wah! Wh-where am I?"

"Hello sleepyhead."

"Y-you're Francis' wife!" Joe gasped.

"Joe, great to see you up man!" Said Tulio.

"Tulio, where are we?"

"You're in my home." Said Francis brining in a plate of homemade chicken nuggets.

"And why is that?"

"I want to help you save those girls."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Are we in my private warehouse?"

"No..."

"There you go."

"I still have my reservations."

"And I have a plan. Using my money, I was able to get blueprint of this cult's house."

"You did?"

"Yep, so while you break through the 1st floor, I'll be attacking the security camera guards."

"What about me?" Asked Tulio.

"You're gonna be a distraction."

"What kind of distraction?"

Later...we now see a huge box with Tulio inside.

"Uh...is there a Ms. Gallger here? Her delivery has arrived." Said Cassie in a mail courier outfit.

Joe and Francis watch from bushes.

'Once Tulio distracts them, we make our moves.'

'This isn't gonna work.'

"Yes, there is a Ms. Gallager, but she's busy with...other matters, we'll just get this to her when she's back." Said a penguin.

"Pleasure doing business with you." She then walked away. When she got to the bush. "The package is in, now we just gotta wait for the text."

"Wow, that actually worked."

"Yes, I studied the Gih-Gass Mythology and for some reason Barr-Ril has the biggest idiots worshipping her."

"I could have told you that."

That's when a text came.

"I'm here, and I just took out the guard. I'm changing into his robe. Once I'm at the front door, I'll let yah in."

"Sweet, get ready."

As Tulio snuck through the halls...

"Hey big boy, wanna go out?" Asked a Jellyfish.

"I dunno, sure me and my wife have an open relationship, but I'd rather just do my guard job right now."

"Come on, you're not the least bit interested?"

"Another time okay? Just let me do my job or else I might get sacrificed next."

"Hmph, fine, here's my number."

"Thanks."

Then we see him outside the front door.

"Yes. I'll go through the vents and attack the guards in the security camera room, you just gotta sneak in, steal a robe and find your way to sublevel 3."

"Sublevel 3? Why do they need 3 basements?"

"I heard sublevel 1 is a recreational room and sublevel 2 is a daycare."

"Huh, how oddly cozy."

"Now if you'll excuse me..." Then Francis disappeared.

"Hang on girls, I'm coming and tonight I'll be cumming." He then walked past Tulio.

Meanwhile...

Sally and the others woke up in a room filled with candles and a shrine.

"Where are we?" Asked Donna.

"You're right where I want you once I stab Joe!"

"Joe? How do you know his name?" Said Sally.

"Heheheheh...all in due time..." he chuckled like a maniac.

Francis took down the guards and then texted Joe. "Now's the time for you to go insane..."

"What are yo-"

"Attention, all members of the House of Barr-Ril, a Chihuahua has broken in. Capture and kill him, so we may be paid with riches from the goddess herself."

"Oh you son of a bitch!"

"Chihuahua! There he is! Get him!" Shouted a Fly.

The cultists ran at him! He swung his fist, taking out a raccoon, but then they all dog piled him. They all started punching him!

"Grrrrr!" 'Fine...if you want me to go nuts, then you can call me a mad dog!'

"Joe!" Tulio then started throwing people off! "You okay ma-"

That's when Joe turned around, grabbed a seahorse, bit into his face and tore it off! "Aaaaaaaah!"

"Holy shit balls!" Gasped Tulio.

"I finally found love...you think I'll let you assholes take that away from me? No! You wanted sacrifices so damn bad, how's about I sacrifice you all the Barr-Ril?!" He then started foaming at the mouth.

That got several of them to piss their pants and start running.

"Whoa, they were so scared they forgot they had us outnumbered."

"Get a mop."

"Uh...why?"

"I'm gonna paint their sublevels with their own blood."

"Yeesh bud, how's about you just calm down and let the adrenaline drain out?"

"How's about you shut the fuck up or I make your wife my bitch!"

"...I'll just get out of your way and take out anyone else who might try to be back up." 'Yikes, he's so broken he's ready to break some bro-codes.'

"Good." Joe then ran down the stairs. As he ran through Sublevel 1, he broke all the bones in a hawk's body, threw a chimp, butt 1st into a trash can, grabbed a knife from the kitchen area of this recreational room and slit the throat of a bearded dragon, stabbed a hamster, then sliced up a prawn, tore off the shell and tail, covered the body in flour and breadcrumbs, then threw it into a giant pot of boiling oil then left it there.

"That's gonna taste so good when I come back."

"Run for your lives!" Shouted a Tasmanian Devil.

He walked through Sublevel 2, indiscriminately slaughtering adults and children. Grabbed a red ant by the antennae and cut her head clean in half. Held a little moose down by his antlers before stabbing him in the back and twisting all the skin! Used his bare hands to pull the upper jaw of an ostrich off and then swung his knife so fast the okapi didn't have time to dodge. Instead he held his head.

'I should be fine, right? It's like the Red Turtleneck by Junji Ito. I just gotta hold my head like this to keep the connection stable. Hope nothing makes me jump and hope the body can heal this wound or hope someone calls an ambulance to help me.' The okapi thought before noticing Joe didn't leave him alone.

"Uh..."

"Boo!"

"Ah!" He jumped, his head fell down and he died.

He then made his way down to Sublevel 3. All the while feeling more blood lust than before.

"So, you the leader of this dumbass cult?"

"Yesss...hello!" He then took off the hood of his robe.

"You...you're the reason why Sally bullied me all throughout high school!"

"That's riiiiiight!" Said a stingray.

"Quentin, how could you!?"

"It was the destiny bestowed upon me by Barr-Ril! Make sure you remained single forever! I thought you'd finally hit final nail in your coffin when you competed to beat Sally's score, but then my favorite author came!"

"Favorite author...you mean Francis?"

"Bingo!"

"Francis is an author?"

"Not that you'd know! You barely read books. Who would've thought my idol would lead to you finally having someone who wants to have a serious relationship. Seeing how my destiny would finally die, I had to put a stop to it so I can still be rich once I turn 30!"

"Barr-Ril is a scam you idiot!"

"It's not! And for saying that, you shall die!" He ran at Joe, but Irma used her tongue to grab Quentin's leg and make him trip over! "Ack!" Irma quickly retracted her tongue before Quentin could sting her! Joe then threw his knife, Quentin caught it with his head!

"Worship that you bastard."

"That was rather anti-climatic." Said Sally.

"Oh, there's gonna be a climax, all 4 of you, and me in bed. You're gonna ge a good climaxing!"

"No complaints here." Said Sally as Joe cut the rope off. "How are you feeling though?"

"Like I've broken off from a collar and gone astray." he growled before pulling her against him.

"Oooh, I like this new tough guy persona." she smiled before finding him claiming her lips.

"Uh...can we get a piece of that too?" Asked Donna.

"Hell yeah!" He then cut them free.

"Let's continue this action in my bed!"

"Yeah!"

Later...we see Sally and Joe sitting next to each other, making out as Donna, Jeanette and Irma lick their dicks.

"Never thought you'd have this kind of scenery in front of you huh?" Said Sally. "Well if you date me you'll get to fuck any hot girl because of how charming I am."

"What about knock them up?"

"That too, but I'm the boss so I choose if it's me or you making the baby."

"Deal."

Then they continued kissing as Donna and Jeanette started giving Sally a double boobjob and Irma putting Joe's dick in her mouth. They went wild sucking off both dicks. Joe and Sally held each other closer as they made out.

"Oh God, I'm close."

"Me too."

"Let's cum together!"

"Yeah!" They held each other close, as their cum splashed the girls. All of them moaned with the girls trying to lick it all up.

"For a small dick, you sure have a big load."

"Hey, Joe's dick is the right size, he showed me last night." She then kissed Joe's cheek before grabbing Donna. "I'll give you my 2nd load for tonight. Irma, since I already knocked you up, your partner is Joe. Also Joe, when I'm done with Donna and Jeanette you can have sloppy seconds."

"Sounds perfect." Said Joe before Irma sat on his lap. "To think, I'm having an orgy with the 1st, 2nd and 20th girls to break my heart."

"Things seemed to finally work out at the end huh?" Said Irma before kissing Joe.

'Oh yeah.' Joe slapped Irma's ass before flipping them over so he could be on top. Meanwhile Donna got on all 4's as Sally lined up her dick with Donna's pussy.

"Get ready for my kid."

"I've been ready since our 1st kiss." Said Donna. Both entered their partner while Jeanette sat there waiting.

"Oh my God! Donna, Jeanette, Joe's so good with his dick."

"Not bad for my 2nd time having sex, right?"

"Hey Joe, how's about a bet? 1st to make their babe cum gets to knock up Jeanette."

"I thought you wanted to breed her."

"I do, but then again, I could always do that after she has your kid."

"Alright, you're on."

That's when both thrusted into their partners in a certain rhythm. All 4 moaning as they did.

"Oh fuck yeah Joe, give me your D."

"Fuck Sally, you're extra passionate today!"

"Come on, tighten up!"

"I wish I could Joe, but frogs are just so slippery." Moaned Irma.

"No excuses!" He then grabbed her chest squeezing them hard!

"Oooh! I'm sorry Joe!"

"Oh don't worry, you will be!"

"Yes Sally, spank me momma!" Cried Donna.

"You're extra naughty tonight."

"You're finally knocking me up, I'm feeling even hotter than usual."

"Oh, you make me wanna cum in you now, but I want to relieve you 1st."

"I'm gonna cum!" Moaned Irma.

"Me too." Moaned Donna.

All 4 came, Joe filling Irma and Donna as their juices mixed with the sperm. They both pulled out of the bee and frog with satisfied faces.

"So...a tie..."

"2 dicks, one pussy? Sounds like a kink I can get behind." Said Sally before she and Joe eyed Jeanette.

Said girl gulped and found herself picked up with Joe in front and Sally in back. Both poked at her entrance, tingling when thier tips touched.

"Ready for a love sandwich, Jeanette?"

"Just fuck me already."

"You heard her Sally."

They both went in at the same time. Jeanette squirmed around from the snug feel of 2 dicks in her at the same time.

"Oh god! It feels like an arm shoving inside!"

"And you should know after that one night we had." Giggled Donna.

"Fuck! Feeling your dick like this is hotter than I thought." grunted Joe.

"Right back at ya!" Said Sally.

"As for you Jeanette, I'm gonna punish you even more after humiliating me with reality after the show ended."

"Oh god! Do it!"

"Hey Sally, mind helping me with Jeanette's long awaited punishment?"

"Yeah..."

That's when Sally started clapping her hands on Jeanette's ass while Joe claimed Jeanette's mouth as he pinched her nipples, stretching them out and then both thrusting faster as their dicks twitched one last time for the night.

"Oooh." she let out with her eyes rolling into her head.

"We're cumming!" Moaned them both, flooding Jeanette's womb! Sperm from both entering an individual egg.

"AHHHHH!" Screamed Jeanette in ecstasy.

Later, we now see all 5 under the sheets. Donna cuddling Sally, Irma cuddling Joe and Jeanette in the middle cuddling both.

"That...was...amazing..." Said Joe.

"Yeah, and it took a while before we finally got to this point." Said Jeanette.

"I just hope we don't have to deal with that cult or Francis anymore." Said Irma.

"Now that we're all pregnant, I can now marry all of you." Said Sally, making them all cheer.

'This new crazy me that has awakened shall do everything in his power to make sure these girls and our kids live a happy life.' He declared in his head.


	136. Chapter 136

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 136

What if Billy Batson learned he got his powers from someone who WASN'T Shazam?

Series: DC

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Fawcett City-

It was a fairly looking city with people going about their daily lives without any worry or concern.

Especially for Billy Batson, who was busy selling some papers so he could get a new plane for his sister.

"Oh boy, I'm almost done with the last batch of papers." he smiled counting the money he had gotten so far. "After these are sold I just need one more batch and Mary can get her gift."

An image of his sister's smiling face made the boy sigh with happiness.

"She's gonna love it." He said before noticing a large explosion nearby as several people ran away in fear. He stood up and looked around at the running people confused. "What's going on?"

"Demons!"

"Run from the femme fatale!"

"Giant blob monster!"

Billy looked confused before recalling someone that filled in the blob monster. 'Wait...but how did they get out of the Rock of Eternity?'

He heard more screams and explosions following down the street before frowning and dropped the papers.

"This looks like a job for a hero." He said before yelling out. "SHAZAM!"

ZAP!

BOOOM!

And became the hero Shazam once more as he took flight and crashed into a burning building. He looked around. "Hello? Is anyone in here?"

Only for him to get attacked by a metal fist.

BAM!

"DIE!" yelled the embodiment of wrath while the other embodiments appeared from the flames.

Shazam flew out of the building and crashed into the street with a wince. "Should have seen that coming." He then got up and dodged another punch from the being before punching back. "But I'm no fool, you won't get me boiled up."

Wrath reeled back while Gluttony laughed and lunged at him with it's mouth opened.

Shazam ducked while Lust chuckled and tried to kick him in the face. He blocked it with his arm before getting the other foot to the back making him stumble. "Oof!"

Pride and Envy stood back while Sloth looked bored but did throw an entire pillar of stone at Shazam, sending him crashing through a library.

BAM!

And into a bank vault.

CLANK!

"Ok, now THAT'S smarts." He groaned while getting an idea and threw lightning at Pride, only for the cane user to reflect it with said cane. He ducked before it blew a hole into the vault and went charging at the sin.

Only for Greed to give him an uppercut to the face, causing him to go right through the roof.

His head popped up through the roof and shook his head. "I better start taking this seriously or else we're gonna need a few new buildings."

"DIE!" Wrath roared while jumping at him with his fist about to send him into the stratosphere.

Only for Shazam to grab the hand and began spinning around like a tornado. "Sorry, dying's not on my mind today!"

Wrath then went flying into the horizon as Gluttony started chucking stones and other materials at the hero.

Shazam raced back down before giving the villian a punch that sent him flying into the earth itself. "I've heard a good night's sleep comes from a healthy appetite, go ahead and take a nap."

Lust and Envy rushed at Shazam while kicking him and punching him, to no effect.

"Now didn't your parents tell you it's not nice to gang up on someone?" he smirked before grabbing their wrists and hoisted them up.

"Ah!" Both cried out before getting thrown right at Greed.

BAM!

Making said sin groan in pain as Lust and Envy were knocked out from the crash.

Pride smirked before using his cane to send a shock wave of negative energy at Shazam, causing him to go flying into the street and destroyed an entire park instantly.

Shazam groaned and frowned seeing some citizens run away and sat up. "No more Mr. nice captain."

That was when he noticed Sloth right near him and was about to punch him in the legs. He jumped back before swinging his foot up and knocked the sin away.

"Thank god." He muttered while noticing Pride was walking towards him with a smirk. "Oh no, we are ending this now."

Pride pointed his cane at him before sending dark energy balls at Shazam.

He dodged the attacks before rushing at the sin while suddenly a massive field of white covered the screen you're watching currently.

(Unknown POV's flashback)

-Unknown location-

Within the void of the Source itself, we find ourselves in a dark cave with pink crystals all over the walls and floor while seven chairs of various sizes and customizations sat still and circled a pool of dark purple water. Sitting at these chairs though housed various women.

The first chair, made of the bones of narwhals and whales, had a woman covered in seal fur, a pair of hands with bloody stumps where the fingers were, tangled black hair that went to the floor and had various sea life on it, a D cup chest and small ass, and had dark rings around her sea green eyes.

The second chair was made of oakwood while having several etches of feathered women on it. The woman was draped in a gold furred dress that exposed her legs and around her F cup chest with dark skin, a large ass, long feathered wings on her head, dark brown eyes and black hair that draped down her left shoulder with a gold crescent moon hair piece on the right side of her hair.

The third chair, made of sunlight and amber, was a very tall woman with blond hair that went all over her body and looked like sunbeams, a H cup chest and wide hips, covered in a gold and emerald dress that exposed her nipples and crotch, white eyes and fair skin similar to fire.

The fourth chair, that was covered in chains and what looked like glowing yellow stones, had a woman with normal looking legs but had the conjoined body of two women on each side of her waist, four arms on each end with two pairs of wings on her back, a set of pure black and yellow eyes, long gold and ebony hair that went to their necks, a D cup set of chests, a large ass, and covered with gold and silver chains with stars connecting each link and keeping her in place like a stunt double in a action movie.

The fifth chair had a woman dressed in a white kimono with red accents on the sleeves and edges with numerous suns etched into it, with the woman having long black hair draped down her back with part of it looped over her head and held together with a sun shaped comb, golden blue eyes, a H cup chest, small ass, and holding a dark gold mirror on her stomach.

The final chair, made up of quartzite and covered in ancient depictions of war and conquest, had a woman with tanned skin, a long lion like tail and ears, short brown hair, a white robe with weapons of war such as a bow and a curved sword on her back and waist, a F cup chest and massive ass, dark red eyes, sharp fangs, and a bloody crown of the now lost dynasties of egypt on her head.

Each one gave off an aura of otherworldliness and respect as they looked on at the pool of water.

"That champion of man has been too keen on men." Said the first woman with a voice similar to the pressure of the deep ocean current. "Especially Black Adam."

"Agreed, it's not uncommon to choose men as the better champion, but at the same time it takes away the opportunity for some lucky woman to wield such power and understand the piece that comes with it." spoke the second woman while sounding similar to a bird mixed with a fair maiden.

"To command a power." Said the third woman with a very deep yet feminine voice. "No matter what gender is the product of all humanity, no gender can truly rule sovereignty or might lest they become dust in the wind."

"Agreed." The fourth woman said at once while sounding like exploding stars and galaxies. "The hero is discounting all heroes after the fall of egypt. The heroes of other countries should have obtained that power, especially women."

"He will make a new one soon." The fifth girl said in a soothing tone. "It is inevitable."

"I bet it's going to be a fucking man again with world conquest." growled the last woman with a voice that bellowed and roared like a untamable monster. "And then it's going to be a fucking bloodbath again, I love war but not senseless ones!"

"All we can do is simply wait, that's all we've been able to do for millenia." spoke the second woman.

"Well I'm bored." The first woman frowned. "My shamans are gone and I feel the connection between the lost pantheons fading from human thought. Soon, we will fade into the Source forever without our bodies."

That made all of them looked down at the water in silence before one of the conjoined women rubbed her chin.

"Mmmm." She muttered while the second part of the woman scratched her ass. "Mmmm."

"Mmmm….oh."

"We got it." Both said at once.

"What?" asked the third woman with a raised eyebrow.

"We shall derail the powers of the wizard to suit our needs." They said with a smirk. "Change the destiny of our existence while allowing humanity to gain a hero."

"What do you two mean?" asked the second woman.

She raised both of her left arms up and formed the name 'SHAZAM' along with the beings Solomon, Heracles, Atlas, Zeus, Achilles, and Mercury, from stardust. "We, as our names are inline with the magic name, remove the former gods and heroes from that spell and add our names to it. Linking our powers to Shazam forevermore."

"Wait, you mean make a champion instead of letting that old wizard do it?"

"No, we let him do it, but secretly." Both smirked. "A bit of magic to conceal our identities with that of the former heroes until the time is right. Fate can not be destroyed, but can be altered. For us, the ones that man nearly forgot, this is our chance to live again on the earth we used to occupy."

"It might be tricky." The second woman said. "I don't have illusions that strong. But perhaps we can work together? I mean I want to see who this champion is and what sexual orientation he swings."

The fifth woman sighed along with the first one.

"What? You know I'm into all sexual orientations."

"Let's just see the man!" The last woman growled in annoyance.

The pool slowly shimmered and reflected not the beings, but that of the Wizard's realm along with a very young boy.

"What? A child? Has that wizard gone senile or what?"

"I don't know." The third woman said while taking a better look at him. "But I sense a pure soul within him, faint due to the corruption of man, but still pure nonetheless."

"So cute." The second woman smirked. "And tasty. I haven't had a boy in ages."

"No." The first woman frowned. "You are not tabooing yourself again."

"Aw!"

"If he thinks this child is the next champion to hold the title, then we'll have to take a chance and try this plan."

"Agreed." The fifth woman nodded. "But what shall we give him?"

The fourth woman smirked. "Simple, all our powers. But for right now, let us limit our influence to a single trait, starting from S to M."

"Well it'd be weird to go any other way." The second woman shrugged.

The first woman moved her right hand up. "I shall give him the power to control the sea and it's creatures, both living and dead."

The second woman winked while raising her left hand up. "The power of magic and the moon are his to dominate!"

The third woman stood up and simply said. "The sovereign mind and body are his to use."

The fourth women raised all her arms up. "We give him the powers of the stars and travel though the light of stars."

The fifth woman raised her left hand up. "The sun and its ever lasting power over creation are my gifts, for who would fight the might of the sun?"

The last woman grumbled before raising her right hand up. "The fighting prowess of war and conquest shall be his tools, lest he fall by mortals hands."

The pool started to shimmer as the lightning strike hit the boy in the image as their energies became one with the boy forever after.

"Hopefully this plan of yours works."

"Let us wait." The fourth woman said. "Till fate allows us to fully introduce ourselves. And for him to grow from a boy to a legal age for conception."

That made the rest facepalm, minus the second woman.

"Fine, but I really wanted to give him some love."

'This is going to end badly.' The first woman thought.

(Back to the present)

Shazam panted while Pride was on the ground with the cane snapped in half. "And that's...that."

As he was about to fly off, he noticed the sin was dissipating into smoke and feathers as his costume began to glow a faint yellow color.

"What the?" He muttered before seeing his costume turning into electricity. "Hey, what's going on? This is new."

ZAP!

That was when he got sent flying into a bolt of lightning.

(Elsewhere)

-Unknown location-

And landed in the middle of the deep ocean and right at the bottom of any known depths humans have ever been able to go to.

Shazam gasped for air before noticing that unlike the sea he's used to, it was a frozen ice block with strange animal life swimming around along with strange balls of light floating over fields of frozen kelp and long dead whale bones. He was stunned while trying to move to the surface for air.

But that was when he noticed he could breath in this place as he was moving downwards for some reason.

'What's going on?' He thought while not seeing his costume slowly gaining a dark sea green color near his boots.

"Welcome." said a voice from the bottom of the sea. "To Adlivun, my realm of the dead."

He looked down before going wide eyed seeing a woman floating there and saw some of the strange animals swim around him.

The woman moved towards him while blood dripped from her stumps. "Do not be afraid, I shall not hurt the champion of magic and the supernatural."

'Woah! What happened to her hands? And who is she?' he thought in a little fear and cautiousness.

"You can talk here." She said with a frown. "You will not drown."

"Oh! Uh, sorry." he apologized. "But who are you? Where am I? And what happened to your hands?"

"You are in Adlivun, realm of the dead, I do not want to talk about my fingers." She glared. "And I am Sedna, Inuit goddess of the sea, ruler of this realm, the creator of marine animals such as whales."

"I don't think I've heard of you, no offense."

"You were not born of the arctic." Sedna said while a walrus swam by. "But for your reason of being here. It is to give you the power you lost and regained."

"What?"

"Your powers are nothing but an illusion, and as such, each of the names of your title are stripped away." She said coldly. "Until we decide to give you access to your latent powers."

"What?!"

"Fear not, you will meet the others in time, but you will feel my judgement." Sedna said. "But before I pass judgement, three questions I shall answer."

"What do you mean an illusion?! I've saved tons of people with them."

"The gods and heroes you used were nothing but us masquerading as them." She spoke. "The powers of Shazam were limited and basic. The wisdom, strength, endurance, speed, power and such of your male based heroes were magical illusions to test you till we meet in person Billy Batson."

"But how? I mean, wouldn't Shazam have told me?"

"No." She shook her head. "He brought the powers of Shazam from the Source, those from the Source can intercept it. We did the same when the first bolt of lightning struck you many years ago."

"..."

"Your last question child."

"...what will you give me if my powers are gone?"

"A wise question, with a simple answer." She spoke. "The power to breath in water, to control the sea and its life, both living and dead, are my powers to you if you pass my judgement."

"Wait, I get to control the living and dead?"

Sedna glared at Billy while peering into his soul. "..."

He froze while feeling like he was getting frozen in a block of ice.

"I said three questions, you've used them all up." She spoke while still gazing at his soul. "And I have made my judgement. You Billy Batson shall have my blessing, for you have seen hardships similar to my own."

He didn't know whether to speak or just nod and stayed quiet.

"This will sting a lot." She said before headbutting him in the face and sent him flying as Billy turned into lightning.

(Elsewhere)

-Unknown location-

And appeared in a large forest covered in mountain ranges, several large owls and some owl pellets on the ground as his cape now was made of light brown feathers.

"Ow!" he cried rubbing the spot with a wince. "She hit hard."

As he looked around, he saw the owls looking at him with their eyes.

"Who who." They said while turning their head to the right at the same time. "Who who."

"Ok, first the sea and now a forest? I'm far away from home that's for sure." he remarked looking around. He then noticed a woman right next to him with her chest on his face.

"Hey, been awhile handsome~"

"WAH!" he jumped back with wide eyes and a huge blush. "S-S-S-Sorry ma'am!"

"It's fine, besides you look cute when scared like a chicken."

That made him blush more and look away.

"You want to do it with me or are you in need of my name and occupations?" She asked with a wink.

"Uh...do what with you? Who are you? And where are we?"

"My home." She winked. "Names Huitaca, Muisca goddess of witchcraft, the arts, dance, music, the moon and sexual liberation. But I'm also a rebellious one that got cursed into an owl form...but I got better."

"Wait, you're a goddess?"

"Well duh."

"I'm just asking cause I just talked to one."

"Oh her, well she's cold because her dad cut her fingers off when she was mortal." She shrugged. "Been pissed ever since, that and getting married to a sea bird does that."

"Her dad did that?! That's horrible!"

"Yep." Huitaca shrugged. "But did you like my illusions? Not the best with voices but they fought like the sins right?"

"Wait your the one that created those fakes?!"

"Yep~" she winked. "And they were my best work, besides the masking out gender and presence for so long. Boy, that was fun while it lasted."

Billy frowned at that before Huitaca started to samba dance in front of him. "Don't you know that wasn't good? People could have gotten seriously hurt."

"But they didn't." She chuckled. "You stop them before they did more harm, so that's a win for you. But before I give you my power, I want a favor."

"What and what powers?"

"For the second part, you get all my abilities and magic greater than even that Zatanna chick. Who might I add, is hot hot hot! Like, wow she's and that bat get it together like samba dances hey!" She laughed while shaking her hips and jiggled her chest.

Shazam blushed and looked away. "That doesn't answer the favor part."

"Oh that." She moved closer to him. "I want you to get two girls, a villian and a hero, and bang them all the way to next year hey!"

"Bang them?" he looked confused.

"Have sex."

"What?!" he turned crimson red and shook his head. "I-I can't do that! I'm not even in high school yet!"

"So? I'm sexual librations personified, plus with your build and all the women out there that like teens, I suggest you bang them nice and hard~"

He groaned. "You're not going to let me go until I say yes right?"

"Bingo!" She grinned while doing ballet this time and revealed her crotch to him with a nice kick to the sky.

He covered his eyes and shook his head. "Hold on! Look...what if I just say I'll keep an open mind when I grow up?"

"..." she grabbed him and started doing the tango with him. "Maybe, but for that you need to do me another favor."

"W-What?"

"Give me a kiss on the lips."

His eyes widened while she puckered her lips. "A k-k-kiss?"

She nodded while dipping Billy down and moved closer to his lips. "Kiss me lover boy!"

He blushed before gulping. "Uh….well...ok."

And cue her kissing him on the lips, causing a power surge to form within the hero before getting turned into lightning again.

(Elsewhere)

-Unknown location-

And appeared in a green field in the middle of summer, at midday, as red mares roamed the area eating grass.

"Huh? What?" he blinked looking around while a mare sniffed him. "Oh, hey there fella."

The mare then let him pet her while Billy was admitting to himself this place was nicer then the underworld or that owl infested place.

Only for several mares to move closer to him and ate his now bright yellow gloves.

"Woah there, when did these get here?" he asked while moving them away from the horses.

"For every goddess you meet." Spoke a woman that appeared from the midday sun and landed on the ground with the mares moving away. "Your old costume shall be changed. For example, the cape is now made of owl feathers and your boots are dark sea green. Until the final goddess gives you her trial, your costume will be mismatched."

"Woah!" he jumped seeing her. "Wait, really? But I kinda liked it the way it was before."

"It's old fashioned. A real sovereign would not wear underwear over their pants right?" She said with her arms crossed.

"Well that's true….but who are you?"

"Áine, Irish goddess of summer, love, fertility, wealth and sovereignty." She said with authority. "And you are the one who keeps my fellow goddesses from fading into the Source."

"Yeah, they said something about being the real ones to give me powers."

"What they say is true." She spoke. "And for you, a child with a pure heart, I find you worthy of being besides me at this moment. However my powers are another story entirely."

"Ok? But what's with the mares?"

"My symbol, is it not obvious?"

"Oh! Well when you put like that, they ARE nice horses."

She nodded at that while the mares bucked a little. "Thank you, but here is my judgement on you." She pointed to a mare. "I want you to command that mare to sit with only your eyes."

"...what?"

"A sovereign needs to show respect and loyalty with a single look. If you want the powers of sovereignty and the powers of the summer's bounty, command that mare to sit."

Shazam blinked. "So I can control the summer, be a king, and what else?"

"Love and fertility, the command to sow life from the ground and from the wombs of living things."

"Uh...oh! You mean like grow plants like a gardener?"

"A possible example, Yes, but after you command that mare to sit with your eyes."

Shazam nodded before asking. "The sovereign part-"

"It means you can take away or give a king's power to one person or many."

"Oh." He said while walking to the mare.

It looked at him while swiping flies with its tail.

"Uh, sit." he spoke sternly.

It didn't move while licking his face.

"With your eyes, not your voice." Áine spoke again. "That is the conditions."

"Ok, but that's gonna be tricky." he remarked before looking the mare in the eyes.

It looked at him while Shazam tried to look tough, but it didn't sit down at all.

'I don't get how I can get this to work.' He thought while trying again. 'I mean how does a look make a mare sit down?'

That was when he recalled how Black Adam used fear and a bit of his expressions to make certain people bow to him, even the part where he took over Egypt, making him recall Áine's occupation.

'Wait. If she wants me to make the horse sit, either she wants me to act like a child and fail or….try and assert authority though subtle cues! Oh of course! Kings in the books did that, why not here?'

The mare licked Shazam again before seeing him give the horse a very subtle yet hard look at her and instantly sat down on the ground.

'It worked!'

"Congratulations." Áine said with a nod. "You have earned the right to use my powers. But be warned, being a sovereign means you must make hard choices to benefit the many, not the few."

"I've kinda been told that by a few other heroes."

"They are wise." She said as Shazam got turned into lightning.

(Elsewhere)

-Unknown location-

And appeared in the middle of space while a chained winged hound barked at him from a constellation in the shape of a bear.

And how big was it? Well….it was as big as an elephant and had wings the size of jumbo planes.

"ARF ARF ARF!"

"Woah!' he moved back from surprise. "Easy there boy, easy."

"Do not bother." said a voice from behind him. "Simargl the destroyer is just trying to break from Polaris."

He turned and saw a conjoined woman flying towards him in a chariot of sun light and moon light. "Who are you two?"

"I am Zorya Utrennyaya." The left side said. "The morning star and patroness of horses, protection, exorcism and the planet Venus."

"I am Zorya Vechernyaya." The right side said. "The evening star and keeper of the gates of dusk."

"And we are Zorya, the Slavic goddesses known as Auroras and keepers of fate." Both said at once. "We protect the cosmos from the hound of destruction with our chains."

"Uh….nice dog."

"ARF ARF ARF!"

"We know what you seek." She said as Shazam's suit became a mix of bright white and obsidian black. "The reason for this deception and the power you require in battle from us."

"Well the other women kinda already explained it all."

"Yet you still require answers." Both sides said. "Your fate is as easy to read as a parchment."

"Well hopefully it's easier to read than my history book." he joked.

Zorya deadpanned at that. "The deception was made to allow our essence to remain on earth, and to give the task of Shazam to a new generation with new deities. For centuries after Black Adam's fall, no hero, male or female has gained the title you now hold."

"Ok?"

"Thus we changed your fate."

"Hopefully to something good."

"It has." She spoke. "For fate decrees that you become a symbol of hope. But for what power you shall obtain from us, the ability to travel through light and space is yours to command as well as our singular abilities."

"So….being able to fly in space?"

"That and light. Time is the path of light for your species as with space, the power to 'hop' between time and space is possible with dawn and dusk as your benefactors."

"Well that sounds pretty cool. But what do I have to do first?"

She drove the chariot towards the man. "A boon from us requires a simple task."

"What?"

"Tell us who is, in your modern language, hotter." Both sides pointed to the other. "Me or my sister?"

"Wait...really? That's it?" he asked confused.

"Yes." The left side said.

"Which one of us is hotter?" The right side said.

"Uh...well….you both look good?"

"..."

"..."

"Answer acceptable." Both said at once.

He sighed in relief before getting turned into lightning.

(Elsewhere)

-Unknown location-

And appeared in a very decorative japanese palace made of clouds, sun light and gold as they were above a vast void of nothingness.

"Woah, where am I now?" He muttered while noticing a woman sitting on her knees on a high platform of silver. "Excuse me, who are you?"

"Amaterasu." She said while holding a fan made of gold. "Kami of the sun, the universe and ruler of the shinto pantheon dear Billy-san."

"Kami? Is that another word for goddess?"

"Yes." She nodded. "And you must know I am the one that brought you here. For I am curious about your innocence and sense of kindness."

"You are?"

"Yes, for I see you are only a regular boy, not the hero Shazam." Amaterasu said. "One that misses a mother's touch and bosom."

"Well….I do miss her." he admitted rubbing the back of his head.

"As do we all when one falls for a devious trap or death." She said somberly. "But let us not recount the past. The judgement I hold for you will allow you to gain the power of the sun and the universe, to shape it, manipulate it, and to strengthen your body to the point of being a star. A fine power only fit for a select few Billy-san."

"And what do I have to do?"

Amaterasu placed the fan down before patting her lap. "Sit on my lap and call me okaa-san, for I see you as a godson instead of a tool for my existence."

He faintly blushed at this idea. "Uh...you sure?"

"Yes, now come to okaa-san."

He moved over to her and sat down on her lap.

The goddess patted his head while feeling content. 'This brings me back to my great grandson. Ah….good times.'

"Um...are we done?"

"Five minutes and call me okaa-san."

"Ok...okaa-san."

She smiled at this while Shazam felt a little warm near his bottom, but that could be from the fact she's a sun deity.

(Four minutes later)

"This is actually comfy." muttered the hero.

"As it should Billy-san." Amaterasu said while not moving an inch. "But soon you will go and meet the final kami, sad as I wish you stayed longer so I can spoil you for the long lonely birthdays along with your family."

That one made him snuggle closer without realizing it.

"My." She said with a smile. "You are an affectionate child Billy-san."

"Thank you." He said while noticing that his arms had two golden bands of pure light on them.

"You're welcome Billy-san." She smiled as Shazam turned into lightning. '...I hope he visits soon.'

(Elsewhere)

-Unknown location-

And appeared in a deep dark egyptian temple in the middle of a large desert full of blood, organs and old weapons of war covered in dust.

His eyes widened and looked around. "My god, what happened here?"

That was when he heard a growl from deep inside the temple.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

That was when a woman charged at Shazam while tackling him to the ground. "You child! You shall face the might of a real goddess!"

"Hey! What's going on?" he asked while grabbing her and rolled around with her under him. "Who are you?"

"Menhit the great Nubian goddess of war! And you are my prey! ROAR!" she roared in his face before using her legs and kicked him off her.

"Gah!" He cried out while hitting a spear tip and it stabbed in his leg.

Menhit roared before grabbing two curved swords and ran at him.

Shazam groaned and yanked the spear from his leg before swinging it at her.

She sliced it while charging towards the man and kicked him with her right leg and slashed near the neck.

He swung his hand up and narrowly caught it before snapping it and swung his other fist before decking her cheek.

She frowned while not moving as she grabbed the fist and threw him across the desert. "Foolish human! I am the goddess of WAR!"

He righted himself in the air and smirked. "And the goddess of being so loud."

CRASH!

That was when he got a spear to the chest while the goddess started chucking them at him like arrows.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT MORTAL!"

He hissed and yanked it out before flying around the others. Only to get hit by flaming arrows that the goddess sent at him from a wooden bow. "Woah!"

"Hold still!"

"That's not how I do things!" He called out before getting hit in the face by a metal shield that caused him to crash to the ground as Menhit slashed at him with a dagger. "AHH!"

"You will submit!" She roared while Shazam dodged the strikes, but got cut in the process near several vital points. "All mortals shall bow before the goddess of war!"

"Well I'm not regular mortal, I'm Shazam!" he yelled before in a bolt of lightning he turned back into Billy. "Shoot! Sha-"

KICK!

He cried out as he got kicked onto the hot bloody sand as blood dripped from his nose and mouth.

"Foolish mortal." Menhit growled while taking a morning star and aimed for the face. "You know nothing of war or that of the impulses you must control!"

"I….Shazam!" he called out before transforming and barely ducked the star with a frown. "I've never been in a war, but that doesn't make me clueless!"

"Then you are a fool!" She growled while picking up a lance. "And unable to be a hero of a man if you know nothing of war and pain!"

"Wrong." he frowned before raising his fists. "I know great heroes who save lives even when not caught up in a war, and they're some of the best the earth has."

Menhit growled. "Then show me that resolve, or perish!" She then ran at Shazam with a massive battle cry that made the desert catch on fire and the weapons to turn to dust instantaneously.

"Gladly!" he yelled before flying right at her in high speed and ducked from her lance and slammed both fists into her stomach.

She gasped before dropping the spear and grabbed Shazam's arms. "GRRRRRRRRR!"

BOOM!

Shazam went wide eyed as the goddess's body started producing flames of super heated battle aura while arrows of fire started to form all around her.

" **I WON'T FALL THAT EASILY!** " She roared like a primal beast from the beginning of time.

'...crap.' He thought before the arrows went flying at him, causing massive burns to form while his hair caught on fire. 'AHHH! THINK THINK THINK! HOW TO STOP A PISSED OFF GODDESS! AHHHHH! MY HAIR!'

" **BURN MORTAL!** " She roared before Shazam had an idea and grabbed her before sending her into the sky.

"SHAZAM!"

ZAP!

BOOOOOOOOM!

And caused both to get hit with the lighting that gave Billy his powers.

" **AHHHHH!** " She screamed in pain while the aura dissipated from the pain and heat from the heavenly boot of pure energy.

"Shazam!"

ZAP!

BOOM!

Another bolt of lightning hit the two as both started to fall to the ground and created a massive shockwave and crater on impact. This kicked the sand up with it all going quiet.

The camera zoomed in to show Shazam, now covered in burn marks, and Menhit, who was slowly healing back to peak condition.

"Ah….ah…."

"Hmm." Menhit frowned before slowly getting up. "For a child, you do have some skill I will give you that."

"Ah...ah….thanks…" Shazam panted while noticing the woman was now calmer than normal.

"As such you passed my judgement." She smirked. "And the power of war itself will course through your body like a fire."

"Thank...you…" he groaned while noticing that his signature lightning bolt was now turning blood red as his belt gained a lion's head. "But was...that necessary?"

"I don't give my powers to children. I care for warriors and men that know how to throw a punch."

"I know...how to punch."

"But not to fight with your entire being." She said before pointing to a large door made of lightning. "That is your way home, but remember, if you fail your duties, we shall abandon you completely."

"Well, with all the stuff I've learn today, and the new powers I'll get, failing isn't an option." he replied while sitting up. "I've tried not to fail school or my tests, which is one thing, but I'm not gonna give up or mess up with all these new gifts you and the others gave me."

"We shall see child." Menhit growled while Shazam noticed his costume turning a dark blackish white color with a cape of owl feathers going down his legs, dark sea green boots and gloves, a blood red lion shaped belt, gold bands on his arms and legs, a bright yellow collar around his neck and a large lightning bolt that went from his right shoulder and right towards the left leg. "Because the title of Shazam is not one for the weak and foolish."

'Nice costume...but it feels like it's my old costume.' he thought looking it over. "This is gonna be hard to explain."

Menhit rolled her eyes. "The mortals will learn to enjoy it, now go before I make you."

"Don't worry I'm going I'm going." he walked towards the door before stopping and looked at her with a smile. "But before I do, I just wanna say thanks to you and the others."

She huffed. "Yeah yeah, don't act like a mush and fight against the forces of evil. That or anyone that you dislike, I don't care as long as you don't act weak."

He gave her a wave before going through the door and vanished.

She smirked while vanishing into the sands as the screen went black as night. "For a brat, he is a hero, but not by much."


	137. Chapter 137

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 137

Yui and Omni, from the past, go on and tear into the Rooters.

Series: Ben 10

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Outside the omniverse-

Yui grumbled while still trying to get to the Zoo, only to decide to do something else until the barrier Sutinav made was disturbed.

Which was what he told himself ten hours ago! And now it's been eleven!

"Fuck….you….stupid….BARRIER!" he yelled while banging a battering ram against it.

But it didn't break down as Yui looked ready to kill the nearest creature.

Which happened to be a ghost named Slimer.

"Ooooh, hi-"

"DIE!" he yelled while using a photon pack to zap the ghost.

"AHHHHH!" He screamed while exploding into atoms as a red portal opened up and Omni walked out.

"Huh." He muttered in confusion as he was wearing a black cloak instead of a red one. "Was this Adam Taurus' office? Fuck where is it? Maybe I should reverse the cloak colors? Black seems too bland."

"YOU!" yelled Yui seeing Omni before lunging over and tackled him.

"AH! Who the hell are you?!" He got out while trying to dodge a punch to the face.

"You can't fool me Omni, or Sutinav, or whatever your name is!" yelled Yui before shaking him. "Take down the barrier!"

"How did you know him? I never told anyone about that monster! And get off! I'm trying to get Adam turned into a girl and have her date Ruby and Jaune!"

Yui frowned. "I know him because he IS you! Now remove the barrier and take your beating like a man! I'll just crush the first testicle and leave the second for later."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" He snapped. "I've never seen you before! And why are you wearing my cloak? Oh god! You stole it from me! Fuck now I have to steal Yui's red cloak!"

"What? Are you dense? I look terrible in red, I've always worn black." frowned Yui. "Playing dumb won't save you home wrecker."

Omni blinked before getting up. "Look, my new friend Yui has an issue when I helped him with his new form so I got black and he got red. Although I really wanted red...ugh. My first day on the job and I fucked up."

"New? We've been pals for way too long to be called new." remarked Yui crossing his arms. "Did you hit your head and get amnesia or something?"

"No." He said while taking out a list and Yui noticed it was very old ideas, including a very crappy Fate Stay idea with Shirou. "Mmmm, nope. I'm not in the dimension….ugh. Really Yui, I get we have to do RWBY, but I wanted to do this masterpiece of Shirou's harem. And the fucking! Always the-"

"Ok, I'm gonna stop you right there." Yui cut him off. "So wait...you're an Omni from another dimension?"

"What, no." He deadpanned. "I'm from the year 2017."

"Well you're two years later down the….wait! You time traveled!" spoke Yui in realization. "You're Omni from the past, when you and I were just starting out."

"Eh?" He blinked. "What are you talking about fool? I'm just trying to find the Adam x Ruby x Jaune dimension."

"Ok, look here past Omni, you gotta do me a favor."

"Why should I? I don't know you!"

"I'm the Yui of the future! And I'm trying to deal with that son of a bitch that took over your body."

"..." he blinked while summoning a phone. "Hello? Atlas Hospital? Yeah I have a mental person-"

"Stop that!" yelled Yui smashing it. "How is time travel so hard to understand, and yet we're here, floating in actual space, breathing, and I happen to know your dark secret?"

"Um hello, I've been in the body of a lovecraftian horror for ages. I'm still trying to act sane so I don't become-wait why am I talking to you?! I have a ship to start! And then a Ben 10 series to watch!"

"Hell to the no." spoke Yui with a glare. "You gotta help me fix things. And the best way to do it is by jumping into a supernova, if you die, then your dark half can't come out and wreak havoc in Jack's zoo."

Omni slapped him with a fish. "No way! That's a sin! Also, I want to see the Rooters getting axed first before I do anything stupid like that."

Yui facepalmed. "You're definitely how I remember. Too stubborn to listen to reason, when there's literally nothing to say time travel isn't possible."

"Look, just let me go on my way and I'll one day make a world based on this encounter, right after I see the series finale of Ben 10. And perhaps a nice documentary on dinos-"

"Wait...so you haven't finished Ben 10 Omniverse?"

"Well duh, I'm waiting for it to finish so I can see what the next stage of Ben's life is. Hopefully badass with Ken being a hero and Julie being the girlfriend again."

Yui looked at him in pity and shook his head. "I wish I had that naivety again. Honestly you'd be better not seeing it to the end."

Omni raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about sir?"

"Well….if you really wanna see it, go ahead, but be warned, it's not pretty."

"No, you better tell me or I'll kick you into a TARDIS and cause it to explode."

"Watch it rookie, I've got prime info on the future that would save your ass."

"Tell me how it ends or else." He frowned.

"Alright alright, but keep in mind, everything I tell you is one hundred percent real. It isn't some bullshit I make up, even though I wish it was."

"Go on." He nodded while Yui started to explain his story.

(One hour later)

"And that's when Ben told Gwen they were going on a roadtrip through the universe before ending."

"..." Omni eye twitched while tentacles and demonic claws formed on his body and his face started to distort into a mixture of Slenderman and an octopus.

"I warned you."

"..." he cracked his head and neck while causing a red portal to form. " **We. Are. Going. To. Fuck. The. Rooters. UP THEIR ASSHOLE!** "

"Oh yeah, I forgot this is when you had an itchier trigger finger."

" **NOW!** " He roared in rage.

"CHILL!" yelled Yui with a frown. "Look here, you wanna fuck them up, that's fine, but we're gonna do it with a cool head."

He growled. " **Like what?! These assholes are a disgrace to the villian world!** "

"For starters, take a deep breath or I'll knock you out."

He growled before taking a deep breath as his body returned to normal. "Fine, anything else mister nuts?"

"Yes, we go there, restrained them, roast their asses, before ROASTING their asses."

Omni smirked. "Good idea, why didn't I come up with that?"

"Because I'm the devilishly handsome and smart one." laughed Yui before dragging Omni through the portal.

(Elsewhere)

-Dimension 66312- BT, Null Void-

It was another day for the former Plumbers, as some Way Bads were chasing the villains like tiny ants.

"ROAR!"

"ROAR!"

"Get back you barbaric creatures!" yelled Servantis.

But they didn't leave as one grabbed Swift and almost got itself ready to eat her.

"Ah! Let go!" she cried out, for the first time in ever.

That was when a red portal opened up as two black cloaked figures walked out and eyed the Way Bads.

"What the?" said Phil in confusion as Leander was firing at one of the Way Bad's that got closer to him.

" **STOP!** " yelled the cloaked figure on the right as the Way Bad's froze and looked at them with fear. " **Leave or die!** "

And cue them running away while letting Swift go.

Yui moved down and caught the woman with a chuckle. "Aw, no need to fall for me, I would have accepted flowers."

She slapped him with her tail as Omni floated over to the Rooters and slapped the leader with a giant saguaro cactus.

"ASSHOLE!"

"Gah!"

"IDIOT! IMBECILE! FOOL OF A FUCKING TOOK!" Omni yelled in rage. "I'LL MURDER YOU AND SEND YOU TO THE INFERNO!"

Yui llet Swift go on the asteroid while Omni kept hitting the crab face with the cactus. "Pardon me miss, I need to reign in my friend."

"FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU!" He snapped while Yui pulled him away. "Ah….ah….ah…."

"Omni? What did I just get done telling you?"

"Ah….ah….I'm calm. I'm calm." He panted while the Rooters looked a little hesitant.

"Who are you?" Phil frowned.

"I'm Yui, this is the past version of my friend Omni, and we came here to talk to you and your little club." replied Yui with his arms crossed. "Why don't we have a little talk in your HQ? Unless you prefer being Way Bad chow."

"We don't have a base." frowned Leander. "It was confiscated."

Omni snapped his fingers as the base was returned to the dimension in an instant from a red portal. " **Get. In. There. Asshole.** "

"Omni." frowned Yui.

"Fine." He calmed down. "Rooster cocks, come with us."

Swift frowned at that before chuckling a little at the rooster part as Servantis got up with thorns in his head.

"While we are appreciative of you saving us, that does not mean we-"

"Before you finish, keep this in mind. My friend here has an itchy trigger finger and could probably get those Way Bads here. So just shut up, move your feet, and get in the building." ordered Yui. "Unless you wanna be turned into crab cakes. I haven't had any in a long time."

He gulped as he noticed Omni was cracking his knuckles.

(At the base)

"Comfy?" asked Yui since all the Rooters were restrained in chairs around a table with collars on their necks that nullified their powers.

"No." Phil deadpanned.

"Good it works then." Omni smirked. "So before we do this I'm going to say one thing, you guys are morons."

"Why you!" Leander frowned before his collar started to zap him. "Eow!"

"Ok, to start things off. Why the hell are we hearing you and Swift NOW talking?" asked Yui. "I mean seriously, throughout your time you have never said a single word, not even when fighting against Ben."

"I had a sore throat." Swift deadpanned. "It hurt."

"Try talking in a metal suit full of radiation."

"I will." Omni said while writing that down on a list. "After I'm done finishing the Fate Stay universe and Bleach universe."

"Just who are you two?" asked Servantis with a frown. "You seem to know us, but we don't know you all that well."

"Uh uh Servantis, you don't need to know. All you have to do is sit there and stew in your failure." mocked Yui. "After all, for the leader of a splinter cell of highly trained plumbers, you sure are an idiot."

"How dare you!"

"We dare." Omni said with a glare. "Because you cause more issues, both with your mind and actions, than anything else in the universe. Hell even Diagon, a GREAT OLD ONE, wasn't this stupid and inconsistent." He then turned to Phil. "Even using a 'Nemetrix' test subject with a mental handicap is dumb. Hell having Ragnarok as a member of your stupid birds was bad."

"Speaking of which, it's time to discuss the issues we have with you." spoke Yui. "Number one, you being a super tough group of plumbers who obviously do stuff out of the laws way for the greater good, and yet for SOME reason, you don't bother to stop an alien from destroying the sun who was apparently also a Rooter. Tell me, did you know it was going on but just happened to have not seen anything?"

"It was so Max could have a reason to keep the experiment alive."

"Um no." Omni deadpanned. "That's your ego talking, you just did that because you're lazy. Especially when a GREAT OLD ONE invaded the planet and fought Saint George, leader of a UNITED Forever Knights, killed said saint and caused ALL OF MANKIND to become his slaves for TEN SECONDS!"

"And who could forget Vilgax? You know? The giant Chimera Sui Generis who has a hate boner for Ben? The guy who came to Earth to fight him several times and destroy him? After all, with your delusion of destroying the ultimate evil, you should have at least showed up to get front row tickets. But nope, nothing." frowned Yui tapping Servantis on the chest. "Just what were you doing at the time? Go on, tell us."

They were silent at this while Omni pulled out a ruler.

"Come on talk or I'll spank the lass first on the rump." He then made a loud cracking sound from it. "Hard."

"Ugh." Phil groaned. "We didn't get any reports because our leader here decided to wait until he was sixteen years old. I told him it was stupid but he dismissed it because of my past experience with him."

Omni facepalmed. "Ugh, even Ghostfreak wasn't this bad. And he took over a NASA satellite modified to turn organic life into purple goo monsters."

"Speaking of Ben, if you wanna keep him from misusing the watch, which is completely stupid since he's managed to save the universe COUNTLESS times with it, why DIDN'T you kill him when he took it off? I mean my god, you could have killed him, taken the watch, and had time for waffles." remarked Yui.

"We are Rooters." Swift deadpanned. "We are the black ops, not assassins."

"And you're bad at that." Omni shook his head while pulling out a screen and a clip show projector. "As you can see with this image of Ben facing a evil version of him called Eon, you should've went with interdimensional threats, NOT ones that are too pure and honest with the omnitrix and ultimatrix to BE threats. Hell Paradox even agrees that in one timeline he would bring a golden age for humanity. And he visits ALL timelines at once."

"Also, not assassins? Uh yeah, bullshit." scoffed Yui. "If you have the resources and permission to go off and do dark and shady stuff for the plumbers, before you branched off, chances are you DID assassinate people. Humans do it all the time, and last I checked, you're all still technically humans."

"That and hello." Omni frowned. "You are supposed to be educated in human AND alien events. So did you think oh 'all the events were fabricated' or were you just playing possum during your so called 'intelligence gathering'?"

"What we do is none of your concern." frowned Servantis. "What I'd like to know is how you were able to scare those Way Bads away on your own."

And cue Omni hitting him with a cactus.

"Gah!"

"None of your concern!"

"You both are gonna regret messing wi-" Phil got a sock to the mouth from Yui.

"Yeah yeah, heard it all before. Don't make me sick some of the aliens out there on you. I'm sure they'd miss their little snack."

"Oh." Omni said while looking at Phil. "Fun fact about your new DNA, it's a predator right? So here's my question, if you know HOW it feels to be turned into a lab rat and you TRIED to get your old friend and his grandchildren to help fix it….WHY JOIN THE ROOTERS THAT USE THE SAME TECHNIQUES ON KIDS?! WELL?!"

"Mmmm!"

"What's that? You don't give a damn? No duh." mocked Yui before walking over to Swift. "So tell me hot stuff, what's your reason for being a Rooter? Good dental plan?"

"No, I want to keep the earth safe from threats."

"Well then." Omni said while rubbing her horns. "Tell me, if you want to save the earth why would you do nothing when the Incursions invaded yet attack a boy that saved your thick ass a million times over?"

"Yeah, because last I checked, they technically WON." frowned Yui. "We all know there are other plumber bases, but something tells me the head honcho of them wouldn't be very happy if you knowingly didn't do a damn thing. After all, it took a Cerebrocrustacean to make them go nuts, and yet you got someone here like that, but you didn't raise a single finger. Care to explain?"

"But they were insignificant."

"No, they were a threat because they had a very deadly army, giant mutation monsters, and the brains to make omnitrixes if they so wanted." Omni frowned. "Yet, you guys thought they weren't good enough? Wow, and here I thought that Animo guy was bad and inconsistent."

"Give Animo some credit, at least he can be dangerous at times. These guys? They're barely qualified for real black ops soldiers. I mean for one thing, Servantis here thought it'd be a good idea to just let go of the kids they trained to kill Ben and wipe their memories. You do know there are things called chip implants right? As in, they go in the skull, you track them, and when you need them, you find them."

"Oh and I call bullshit on the whole 'they are mutates' thing, because Alan, your Heatblast child, has a MOTHER that RECALLS her time FUCKING a male of the species. So mister crab, what do you got to say about that? Well? Hmmm hmm? Well? Go on, tell me."

"What I say is that it was a set of fake-"

"EH! Wrong!" spoke Yui wagging a finger. "Why? Because let me point out a glaring hole in the whole 'fake memories thing'. And it's quite simple. Azmuth and Verdona, two of the most known wisdom filled aliens who have been around the universe. Now tell me, do you know what the two have in common besides that?"

"Being aliens?" Leander asked.

Only to get hit in the face with a hammer.

"NOPE! Wrong answer!" Omni grinned.

"It's the fact that they know Kevin, they know what he is, which is an Osmosian." frowned Yui. "And guess what? Not once did they ever say that it was fake. Why? Because Azmuth collects alien DNA, and would point out how Kevin's powers are alien or not. If he was just a mutant, it'd be mentioned. And guess what? I'm pretty sure Verdona would know where the home planet is. She is a trained Anodite who can fly to Earth and back no problem. Now messing with Max's memories, I can understand seeing as he's human and you have access to his base. But are we really supposed to believe that Servantis here, half human, has enough brain power to mess with their minds with fake memories and knowledge and supposedly know that Ben rewrote the universe when no one else does?"

"I call it bullshit." Omni deadpanned. "Also if you can't find their home planet, chances are that it's hidden from the universe. Like for example I recall that some colors are invisible except under ultraviolet light so maybe just maybe...THE PLANET IS HIDDEN IN PLAIN FIGHT YOU CRABASS!"

"Preposterous-"

"EH! Wrong again." Yui cut off. "You just don't wanna admit it does exist. Another piece of bullshit is this which is one word. Aggregor."

"That failure." Leander frowned. "What about him?"

"Oh I don't know." Omni said sarcastically. "He just took five species from the Andromeda Galaxy, became a mutant monster, took the pieces of the Infinity Map while also causing chaos...oh and stop me if you heard this." He paused before slapping the Rooter hard on the face and caused a large crack to form her the face. "HE NEARLY ABSORBED A CELESTIALSAPIEN BABY AND BECAME A FUCKING GOD!"

"You know for being plumbers you suck at knowing the obvious." frowned Yui. "He nearly became a god, and where were all of you? Last I checked, if he fucked up the universe, you still go down with it. But no, just let an alien with Kevin's powers run around on his own, it won't possibly blow up in our faces."

"He was doing his job." Servantis frowned. "Once he obtain the child we would use it to destroy Tennyson."

"Ever heard of a Najian?" Omni asked. "Well do you?"

"No, why?"

"It's an alien from another dimension that can see twenty six dimensions, well what we can perceive as twenty six, and can create toys." He summoned a small box from a portal. "Capable of outclassing the omnitrix, adapting to any issue, and with this one, almost caused Bellwood to be destroyed due to the Vreedles teaching it how to be gun happy. Oh and it's a TOY! A toy! Just imagine this toy, one that Ben has a hard time stopping from destroying a city, being a small example of the technology that a Najian can use. Like really think about it carefully."

The Rooters let that sink in while Yu cleared his throat.

"But back to the matter of Osmosians. Trying to make us expect Kevin's dad was made up is also bull. Why? Because Ragnarok was familiar with Kevin being his son. Or was that all made up too? Then what about his mom? You know, the lady who apparently didn't want a thing to do with him years ago? Was she an actor too? Are you so smart you saw everything happening exactly the way you say? If that's true, why is Ben still alive?"

"..."

Omni walked over to Phil and took the sock out. "Come on little spider, tell us. Why do all this work if the payout has more holes than swiss cheese?"

"To get back at that brat, that's why." he frowned. "If he hadn't messed things up, I wouldn't have gotten stuck here and turned into a freak."

Omni deadpanned. "Ben didn't do that to you, YOU chose to be greedy. YOU chose to use your skills for gain. YOU chose to let the Terroranchula take over your mind and body. YOU my friend aren't the victim, you are the BEAST!"

"And here's a big question, and it's simple." spoke Yui looking at Servantis. "If you have the power to manipulate memories, why the ever living hell didn't you think to, oh I don't know, manipulate Ben into doing what you said?"

"...what?" He said blankly.

"If you're so paranoid about a kid with a watch, then why not fix it and make use of him? Manipulate his mind into thinking he's an orphan and you're his uncle, or everyone betrayed him and you offered him guidance, you literally have a useful power, but you don't even think of using it properly once."

"Yeah." Omni deadpanned. "If you are a villian, act like one instead of a stupid child with the mentality of a zombie. Hell while I'm at it, why didn't you just oh I don't know, MAKE YOUR OWN OMNITRIXES FOR YOURSELVES INSTEAD OF TRYING MAKE A HIT SQUAD?!"

"Yeah! Give Ben his own medicine. I mean if you got plenty of aliens to give yourselves their powers, just make your own watches. Which begs the question, how the hell DID you end up in charge here to begin with?"

"I got transferred here from Neptune." Swift spoke up. "Said I was needed for special missions in the Null Void."

"Not you, I mean crab head here."

"Oh." She lightly blushed.

"Well?" Both Omni and Yui asked the mutant crab. "Tell us."

He grumbled. "I got sent here…...for starting a riot at the Plumber Academy on Europa."

"Wait...come again?"

"You heard me. I started a riot because the conditions of that damn academy were pathetic and not what the universe needed. We don't need to coddle the criminals, we need to eliminate them!"

Both looked at the other while Omni was just facepalming so hard that glass broke on contact.

"You were put in charge of a black operations plumber group, all because you started a riot?"

"Yes, apparently they thought I was good for black ops and leadership."

Omni whispered to Yui. "Can I castrate him?"

"That depends, is there anything else we forgot to dig into them about?"

"Oh." Omni pointed at them. "Three questions. One, HOW did you get mutated? Two, if you weren't mutated, then are you hybrids from birth? And three, is there any among you that thought in their hearts, 'Maybe Servantis was wrong? Maybe Ben isn't a threat at all'?"

"Are you idiots? We ARE mutated." frowned Leander.

"I don't believe you." Omni deadpanned. "Swift here has traces of DNA that is normal attributed to genetics. So either the crab face made her THINK she's a mutant or she doesn't know she's a hybrid. Either way, if you ask me, you being mutants is dumb. Why not hybrids? That's more unique then mutants."

"And way more cooler. It'd go to show that there ARE some people out there who care enough about aliens to have kids with them." spoke Yui. "Now start talking and telling the truth or I will shove Phil right up Leander's asshole, followed by Servantis and Swift, and DON'T doubt us because we can make it very possible."

Swift shivered while Phil looked at Leander in disgust.

"Well?" Omni said while forming giant dagger like claws. "We are waiting."

"I...I'm a mutate." spoke Leander. "I know that because hello! I'm wearing armor to hold in my radiation! You think I was born this way?"

"Duh." Omni smirked. "I mean all humans produce radiation and NRG's species were BATHED in the stuff so maybe your mom got fucked by one and you came out a little radioactive baby?"

"Enough!" spoke Servantis struggling. "You two have-"

"No! No no no, you do not get to talk." spoke Yui. "Why? Because I am going to do what should have been done in the beginning. That's kicking yours and the others asses for being one of the most incompetent groups I've ever known."

"And to do that." Omni said while causing his body to turn into a tentacled monster with a million eyes and giant dragon like jaws on the tips of each tentacle. " **We are going to fuck you, eat you, consume you, and then spit you out like gumballs. Oh and Swift, if you don't want to have a spiked cock in your ass, REPENT!** "

"AHHHHHHH!" She screamed in horror.

"Relax, you're getting fucked up the same. We fight for equal rights." chuckled Yui darkly. "Now then, who's first?"

The Rooters shivered before Omni jumped at Phil and started attacking him with the jaws.

" **AHAHAHAHA!** " He laughed. " **FEAR THE GOD OF SPACE AND TIME! HAHAHAHA!** "

(Later)

"So, feel better?"

Omni looked at him while Leander was now a broken mess of metal and radiation, Phil was trapped in a web full of acid, Swift was naked and covered in bite marks around the chest and ass, and Servantis…..well…...

"AHHHHHH!" He screamed while dangling from his intestines over a blazing pit full of killer maggots the size of skyscrapers.

"Good." Omni smirked. "Wanted to do more, but they got their just deserts."

"Which means we can get back to what we talked about before." frowned Yui.

"What...oh crap! I have to get to the Adam x Ruby x Jaune dimension!" He cried out. "Oh shoot if I don't get it started I'll be out of a job!"

"No, it's about you being in the future."

"..." Omni blinked. "Um ok? I'm a little calmer so I don't think you're nuts."

"Tha-"

"But I never went to the future until today, only the past."

"I...hey wait, that's a good point." Yui rubbed his chin. "If you did, you would have remembered in the future, unless something got rid of it."

He shrugged. "I don't know, but I did notice something odd."

"What?"

"Linear and curved time was starting to deteriorate. Not like it will be recycled, but….it's being destroyed indefinitely."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning either someone has stolen time or…" he frowned. "Sutinav was released and he started the complete entropy of the omniverse….'our' favorite past time before my new friend stopped me."

"Aw great, so even if you go back to your own time, it won't change anything now, will it?"

He shook his head. "With time being destroyed my memories will slowly deteriorate until nothing is left. Meaning even if I did recall this day, it might be deja vu to me." He then walked a little bit to the window. "Also meaning that the red portals I make will be replaced by glitches or perhaps a new color. Signifying that….things return."

Yui groaned.

"But you said a barrier was causing issues right?"

"Yeah, I can't bust through no matter what."

"Mmmm." He rubbed his chin. "Either it's a time barrier or worse….a continuity barrier."

"Eh?"

"A continuity barrier is a very strong barrier that keeps unwanted forces from either entering or exiting a space in time. I actually went to this one world." He turned around. "A story or fanfic from another author, I forget who but its summary was a Naruto that was sent to hell as a baby, became a omniverse threat called Chimera, and went around destroying the innocence of shows like Avatar, Sailor Moon and One Piece, one of the chapters had a barrier similar to the one you said. One made by the creator himself, well a gay bashing version that is, and the 'creator' aka 'author' of this character did a meta and distracted him while Chimera got into it. How it ends was a weird one involving Naruto getting stuck in a time loop, but the point is that Sutinav is using a similar technique to keep you away from his operations."

"Fan-fucking-tastic."

"But I know a trick to break it." He smirked while opening a portal to the barrier. "It's real simple. Want to hear?"

"Well yeah, obviously."

He moved towards Yui before saying. "You just need to play a note on a trumpet and a very high frequency. Not just any note, but a high C. Continuity barriers are completely weak to soundwaves."

"...really? The whole time I could have gotten through by blowing a horn?"

"Well yeah, one of my powers from…..before the change was the ability to use music as a weapon. So it's a simple but of logic." Omni said while pulling out a gold trumpet. "Well here you go, but word of warning. If you do it, jump in quickly, the barrier will reform itself instantly once the frequency stops playing."

"Figures it'd be music." grumbled Yui.

Omni walked to another portal. "Well I better get going. My first ship awaits and I'm not willing to not have a job."

"Just try not to get my past self annoyed, I use to be real grumpy before."

"Well alright, but remember." He said while walking away. "I won't recall this time we had."

ZOOP!

Yui sighed as the portal to the past closed. "Well there goes me doing what Future Trunks, at least I know he's not from an alternate version, that'd be a pain. Man, times sure have changed since I met him. If I get his ass free from that son of a bitch, I better say thanks."

That was when Yui places the trumpet to his lips and took a deep breath as the screen paused and showed to words ' _To be continued at the Zoo_ ' as the screen went black.


	138. Chapter 138

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 138

A monster girl whose essentially a monster movie horror genre come to life makes a friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves in what looked like an old abandoned insane asylum with the sky being dark and the sound of thunder being heard. Oddly enough the sky was only dark around the building with the rest of the sky free from clouds. Zooming in close to a window we find what looked like lights turned on, but only a small part coming near the back. A door to the room began to slowly open as a figure walked in slowly.

"Ah, another dark and gloomy day….so bored." Sighed the figure with a female voice. "Ugh, did the lights burn out again? I swear I'm going to raise hell for that electrician never showing up."

They moved over to what was a computer that was the only light source and sat down with the light showing who they were, but they were FAR from some regular woman. For one her skin was a dull grey that looked like she never had a tan, ever. She also wore no clothes which exposed her bare skin and very large F size breasts that jiggled when she sat down. She had long black hair that draped down her face and back with sunken red eyes. She raised her hand up, which revealed extremely long and sharp blades for fingers and grabbed the mouse before moving it across the screen. "Alright, let's see if I'll have any luck tonight." She muttered to herself as she opened a tab to reveal...a dating website?

She moved the cursor across to her inbox, which was empty, making her sigh and prop her head up with her other hand, having the same sharp blades. "No responses again. Come on, it's only been three months, there's gotta be someone willing to at least look at my profile pic. It's my best one." She groaned as she clicked her pic to show her wearing a tattered black dress and white apron as she stood over a large hunk of meat while holding a bloodied butcher knife. "I don't get it, guys like a girl who can cook, right?"

She went to her outbox to show literally hundreds of messages she sent with numerous guys pics beside them, making her pout since they were all handsome and charming looking. "Is it because most of them are vegan? Is that the issue?" She said as she shook her head. "I don't mind that, but I just hoped they would understand that I NEED meat, should I change my pic?"

She rubbed her chin and looked at her gallery showing various other pics of her and brought one up of her laughing with blood over her mouth, while showing large razor sharp teeth, and brandishing her claws. "This one was my first shot at taking a photo, I could add in a funny remark to it. Like 'Hey boys, don't I have the shiniest teeth?'."

She then brought up one of her climbing on the ceiling with a crazed grin on her face. "Or maybe this one to show that I'm athletic? Guys would like that, right?"

The third one was her trying to pout, but her eyes stuck out too much and looked like she was staring into your soul. "Or maybe this one, I mean girls who pout are as cute as cats." She chuckled with a smile that unintentionally looked malicious and dangerous.

The fourth one was her attempt to do one by a pool, except the water was green and it looked like she had just crawled out of a swamp or the ground like a zombie. "This one is nice, it shows that I like to relax by the beach, that's pretty popular, it's sure to get at least someone to choose me."

As she went through various pics she saw a red number on her profile making her turn and saw she got a response. "Yes, finally, I knew someone would eventually respond to me!" She cheered with a grin. She clicked the response and saw it was from a guy who looked like your average pretty boy. "Ooh, he looks cute, I wonder what he said?" She wondered as she the message icon to see he had messaged her a simple sentence.

'Is this a joke?'

She was confused before carefully typing back. "What do you mean?"

She waited a few minutes before he responded. 'Your profile, is it a joke profile, because it is scary as fuck.'

That made her frown and type back. "It's not a joke, it's real."

'Seriously? That's pretty hard to believe, and if it is real I'm out, never stick your dick in crazy!'

"Hey! I'm not crazy!" She typed back. "I'm a down to earth kind of girl who's just trying to find a nice guy."

'Suuure, I'll believe it when I see it.'

"Fine, I'll be there in a minute!" She typed back angrily before she looked at her computer screen. "Alright, time for a trip, I just REALLY hope I don't get stuck again."

Over at his house, the guy himself raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Uh huh, sure."

"What're you doing dude?" Asked his roommate walking in while kicking a soccer ball with his knee.

"I found this weird girl on this dating site who has the most craziest profile pic. I swear to god it's like she's some huge cosplayer who is messing with people, take a look." He said as he pulled up her profile picture.

"Whoa, dude, she looks freaky, but check out the knockers on her man, nice." He said before the screen began to ripple like water. "Hey what's going on? Dude did you download porn again?"

"You kidding? With all the girls we got here I don't need to, besides anyone can get implants." He shot back as they looked at the screen and started getting a chilling sensation. "Maybe it's just the site trying to give me a bug."

"Well, you wanna try and turn it off?" He asked nervously before a hand shot out of it, scaring the shit out of them.

"I found you~" She called as she began to crawl through the monitor, her hair over her face as she grinned at him, her sharp teeth on display, right before he began to hit her head with a desk lamp.

"Kill it, kill it with fire!"

"Holy shit!"

"Ow! Ow! Hey quit it!" She yelled pulling her arm through and caught it before crushing it easy and looked at the jock. "See? I'm not some crazy, I'm the real deal."

"Monster, monster!" He cried as he backed up in horror as she let go of the crumbled mess that was once his lamp. "I'm getting out of here!"

"Hey, who are you calling a monster?" She pouted before seeing them take off running through the door. "I just wanted to show you I was for real!" She called as she tried to pull the rest of herself through only for her breasts to get her stuck. "Damn it, get a bigger monitor! Augh, I'll try again later." She muttered before disappearing back into the screen.

(Later)

The girl drummed her fingers across the desk and stared at her monitor with sadness. "I'm not a monster, just a girl looking for love. Is that so hard to understand?" She groaned as she stared at the website, the guy had rescinded his message and had banned her from contacting him. "Really, he's just overreacting, I did give him a warning that I was coming."

She went browsing through other guys and even a few girls, but the more she did the more down she felt.

"This isn't making me feeling any better, maybe I should try a more direct approach and hit up a bar?" SHe wondered as rubbed her chin with the palm of her hand. "I mean girls can get free drinks just by flashing their tits, and without any clothes I'd probably get hit on twice as much as I want." She chuckled before frowning. "Though that guy DID try to arrest me, something about indecent exposure? And everyone else seems to wear clothes outside, or at least they do in the movies, should I do the same?"

Before she could ponder any more, she heard a door open up with a creak making her perk up.

"What was that?" She said as she made her way to her door. 'I'm not expecting any guests, did the wind blow open a door again?' She opened it and poked her head out before walking down the hall, but heard the sound of footsteps and voices.

"They say this asylum has been closed for years, abandoned with no one to take care of it, yet the lights still turn on, they say the ghost of a long dead woman is the culprit. That's why I, Olaf Strongman will find the truth here, on ghost snatchers."

'Oh no, not another one.' She thought with a sigh before she started bending her body on all fours while rotating her ankles around and crawled on the ceiling to get closer as she peeked around a corner and saw a man with a camera crew following him down a hall. 'I thought I scared the last group off for good, but they keep showing up like weeds.'

"Now we here on ghost snatchers have perfected our ability to communicate to the undead, and we will try to guide this woman out of this abandoned building so she can finally be at peace. Others have failed, but they were not Olaf Strongman!"

'Ugh, if these idiots did any research they would know that I fucking own this place. I pay my taxes, I pay the electric and water company to keep everything running, this place isn't abandoned! If anything I should sue them for trespassing.' She thought annoyed and began to easily climb across the ceiling after them. 'Guess I gotta put on my best scary face, because right now I am NOT in a good mood.'

"Now then, we're going to set up our equipment before we begin our process, we'll be right back with more soon." He said before the cameraman gave the signal and the man relaxed. "Damn, I always hate talking like that, you guys wanna get our 'equipment' set up before we stage this 'summoning'?" He asked as his crew nodded.

"Question, which 'spooky' voice should we go with? The one where a woman drowned or the one who's being tortured?" Asked one guy looking in a backpack.

"Go for the tortured one, the drowning one would be harder to sell here, plus we can cut in a short video of our 'ghost' later, that'll draw people in."

"Good call boss."

'Great, these ones don't even bother to be serious. Oh this is gonna be good.' She thought while moving near a column and climbed up it with her claws poking the sides and knocked some small parts off it and made one of the men turn.

"Hey, did you guys hear something?"

"Just some raccoons dude, this place is a wreck, broken windows, peeled paint, graffiti, garbage everywhere, there must be tons of critters here."

'Hey, you try cleaning an entire asylum on your own! And it's not my fault, no one I call to help fix up the place comes in, their vans drive up, they take one look and then they drive away! So rude!'

"Boss, we're almost ready to get back."

"Great, alright everyone in position? We'll move out a bit, show some creepy scenes and then BOOM! We find our ghost." He said before becoming serious as the camera started filming.

"We're back."

"Welcome back viewers, you've just tuned back in to ghost snatchers where we were getting ready to summon the ghost of a woman who died here, at this haunted asylum. Be warned, what you hear or see is real and should not be done at home." He said as he moved the camera around to show several sophisticated computers and scanners set up around them. "This will be our home base where they will call us if they pick up anything on the scanners."

'Ok, time to get them spooked.' The girl held her finger out and started to scrape it against a broken window making a loud sound that made the crew flinch and turn while she stayed in the shadows.

"I-It seems the spirit has a stronger presence here then we expected, no problem. Oh spirit, if you are here, give us another sign!"

'Gladly.' She grinned before she swung her claw, shattering the window making the crew jump with the cameraman nearly dropping the camera.

"Seems that she is here, huh? W-Well then it's time we attempt to calm her and help her pass on to the other side." Said Olaf as he gulped nervously. 'What the hell is going on, are some kids messing with us?'

'Oh I never get tired of this.' She thought letting out a low chuckle which echoed across the walls.

"I-It seems the spirit is near, if you are here and understand us, then show yourself!"

She climbed up to the ceiling and moved over them while letting out a low groan. "Who….dares...to disturb….ME!"

"I-It is I, Olaf Strongman, and I am here to help you pass on!" He called out as she let out a deranged laugh as she got closer and closer.

"B-Boss, is this part of the plan?" Whispered one of the crew nervously.

"No, not at all." He whispered back quickly.

"So it might be...a real ghost?!" Squeaked one of them shaking. "L-Let's get out of here!"

"No, we stay, this could be the biggest opportunity in our career!" Frowned Olaf. "We might be the first real crew to get proof of it! We'll be legends!"

"Yeah, if we don't die first, see you guys later!" Spoke one before running off screaming.

"Bryan, get back here!" He called as he and the cameraman turned to where he ran off. "Don't be a coward!"

The girl grinned wider and started to drum her blades against the ceiling, imitating footsteps.

"I-I don't like this! I think Bryan might be right!"

"Don't you run Dave, you got the camera!" Ordered Olaf. "Keep that running at all costs!"

'Alright, I got them on the ropes, one more good push and they'll be out of here!' Thought the girl before she posed herself as Olaf cleared his throat.

"A-As you can see viewers, the ghost is very much real here. Perhaps we could even get a name from her." He called out nervously.

'Maybe I should give my name, it could be like those dating videos?' She wondered before letting out a low chuckle making Dave shake the camera.

"Keep it steady Dave, I really want a good sho-augh!" He cried as she dropped down in front of them, most of her body covered by the shadows.

"You...want...a….name?" She croaked out slowly with Olaf and Dave sweating nervously.

"Y-Yes, we would like that, could you please tell us?" Olaf asked nervously. 'Oh god, she's real!'

She looked up while pulling her hair out of her face and gave a wide grin making their eyes widen in fear. "Call me Gretchen~"

"AHHHHH!" Screamed Dave throwing the camera which fell down on it's side before he bolted off. "MONSTER!"

"Dave, get back here!" Olaf cried as he picked up the camera only to see the lens cracked and it was slightly smoking. "Shit!"

"Time...to...play~" Sang Gretchen with her claws raised while Olaf turned and started shaking.

"I-I am here to help you pass on, you can stop living in grief and anger!" He cried out backing up as she stepped towards him. "You don't need to keep haunting this place!"

"But it's so much….fun~" She cackled as he shovered nervously. "Ready to play~"

'Oh screw this, I got what I need!' He thought before turning, but tripped with the camera falling and broke. "No!"

"Ready to play~?" She called with a grin as she began to head towards him, making him scream in fear before running away. She waited till he was gone and burst out laughing while holding her stomach. "Oh god, that was hilarious! 'Are you ready to play', how cheesy is that?"

She laughed for the next few minutes before wiping a tear away and sighed. "Ah, that was a riot." She sighed as she looked at all the leftover equipment and groaned. "Great, more shit I have to get rid of, screw you guys!"

(Later)

"Ugh, I'm out of food again." Groaned Gretchen as she checked her fridge. "Great, now I have to go and get something to eat or order takeout." She went to the computer to order something over the internet, but noticed a notification on her profile pic. "Huh? Someone pinged me? Twice in one day? Nice!" She said with a grin as she quickly sat down. She clicked it and saw the guy who messaged her seemed like an ordinary looking nerd with short black hair and big rimmed glasses. "Huh, not super cute, but giving him a shot couldn't hurt."

That's when she spotted a message that read 'Wow, great costume'.

"Ugh, another person who thinks it's a costume? At least it's kind of a compliment." She muttered before replying. "Actually, it's not that."

'Huh? What do you mean? Aren't you cosplaying?'

"Of course not, it's all natural."

'...wait, are you just really great with makeup? Because it looks so real.'

"No, it's not makeup either, it's all real, I really look like this." She typed, growing annoyed again.

'Even the hair? You grew it all out like that? It's not some wig?'

"It's all real, the hair, fingers, jugs, all of it is real!"

'...wanna meet up?'

"Wait, really? Are you serious?" She asked, starting to grow excited.

'Yeah! I-I mean, unless you're busy, or live too far away, I don't wanna be a bother.'

"I live at the old asylum in the town of lungpunctura, do you know of it?"

'Yes! I've heard that place has such a dark and gory history behind it's name I've researched it over and over!'

"Wait, what do you mean by research?" She asked in confusion.

'Oh! S-Sorry, I rambled on. But yeah, I know where it is. Does that mean you wanna meet up?'

"Sure, do you want to stop by the asylum or maybe meet up at a nearby restaurant?"

'I'm good with whatever works better with you.'

"Great, meet me by the asylum, I'll open the door to let you in."

'Great! I'll be over there as soon as I can.'

"Great, I can't wait, see you soon!" She let out an excited giggle and started bouncing around the room. "Finally! Someone online finally wants to see me in person!" She cheered with a large grin. "I better get ready! Ooh, I can't wait, oh I just can't wait!"

(Later)

"This is it, this is really it." Muttered the boy who looked up at the asylum and gulped while dressed in a hoodie with the hood over him and worn out jeans. "Come on David, keep it together and see if this is the real deal." He said as he hesitantly made his way towards the front door where 'STAY OUT' was written in an ominous red liquid over the doors. He gulped and gave a loud knock on them. "Uh, hello? I-It's me, from online."

It was silent for a bit before he heard a pair of feet running before the door began to slowly open up. It gave a loud creaking sound before David saw a figure in the darkness behind the door.

"Come right on inside~" She called as he gulped and began to make his way slowly inside.

David looked around the messy and deserted interior before the door slammed shut and felt the girl's presence near him. "So...you really live here?"

"Yep, due to my looks most places wouldn't sell to me, then I found this beauty, nice long halls, big vents to crawl in and I have my privacy."

"Just out of curiosity, but do you have any lights?"

"Well, yes and no, this places electrical grid is kind of on the fritz so I'm stuck with very few lights that work."

"S-Sorry, I just thought...you know, maybe I could be able to see you more clearly face to face."

"Well that's not a problem, just follow me, I'll lead you to the lights that work." She spoke before he heard the footsteps move down the hall and followed while looking around.

"So how long have you lived here?"

"About three years now, why? Also what did you mean earlier about having studied the town?"

"Well...it's kinda embarrassing." He admitted pulling his hood over more of his face. "I don't wanna sound like a creep."

"Oh it'll be fine, trust me, at least it will be as long as you're not a pervert or anything."

"...the name sounded cool and I wanted to understand why it's named this way. Truth be told when I learned the dark and bloody history, I couldn't stop. I wanted to learn all I could about it."

"Well, according to mother when the first settlers stopped here one of them tripped on a rock and fell down on a large metal spike that they were using to hold up a tent and it punctured his lung, he didn't live but in his memory they named it Lungpunctura, there were already cities that had his name so they went with the lung thing."

"Yeah, but did she ever tell you about the crazy priest that took over the local church at the time who went out on a genocidal hunt for young maidens? They say he was possessed by a demon, others say he did it purely for the thrill." Spoke David gulping while taking a deep breath. "Just learning that stuff makes me shudder just thinking how it would be shown in a movie."

"If you think that's scary you should have heard why this place got shut down, apparently the head doctor was a religious nut and would put people in comas so that their bodies were 'proper vessels for demons'. Once he thought they were possessed he would wheel them to his lab and then lobotomized them, saying that the lobotomy killed the demon and he was saving humanity."

"Oh man, that's messed up." Remarked David as they reached a flickering light that went on and off before it turned completely on right over Gretchen, making him stop and stumble. "H-Hold up!"

"What, is something wrong? I took you to the light, you can see me, right?"

"J-Just your back, can you turn all the way around, please?"

"Sure." She said with a nod before she turned her head 180 degrees. "Like this?"

David's eyes widened and raised a shaking finger up before she turned the rest of her body around, making him gasp and drop to his knees while looking her up and down. "Y...Y...You...You're…."

"Yes, yes, I know, I have grey skin, it's a rare skin condition, don't worry about it." She waved off with a smile.

"You're so pale...and your hair! And your eyes! And those blades!" He spoke up, seemingly afraid making her disappointed.

'Ugh, another scared person, what did I ever do to them, huh?' "Yes, I get it, they're-"

"Beautiful." He let out while pulling his hood down and stared at her as she blinked.

"You...you're not scared?"

"Scared? Scared?! I'm ecstatic!" He let out while moving around her so fast he was in like several places at once. "The pale skin with no sign of nutrients, the long sharp bladed claws, the sunken eyes with a crimson red that could peer into a person's soul, and the hair, don't get me started! It's all so….perfect."

"Really, you think so?" She asked as she began to get excited.

"Of course! I mean even where you live is amazing! All of this tied together is nothing an amazing amalgamation of every best known horror movie to ever live!" He declared while holding her arm up and traced a finger across a blade which drew blood. "I mean your claws, they're like Freddy Krueger's, but far bigger! I'll bet you could dice someone in half in just one swipe."

"I cut up a wild hog once...wait, aren't horror movies full of monsters?" She asked as she began to frown. "Are you calling me a monster?"

"What? Absolutely not! Regular people might be blind to the beauty of horror, but not me!" He declared pulling his hoodie off to reveal a shirt with various faces on it, all from classical horror movies. "I'm the biggest fan of horror movies in general. Name one and I'll tell you how many times I've seen it."

"So…. you only like me because I look like the main characters of your favorite movie?"

"Ha! I love all of them to death, but they're all fictional. You though? You live! You breath! You ARE real!" He smiled while holding her hands together and rubbed his cheek against the blunt sides. "Just speaking to you here and now is giving me the kind of goosebumps I'd get from talking with a beautiful woman, but ten times more."

"Wait, really?" She asked in surprise. "You...actually like my claws?"

"Yes! Besides being like freddy Krueger's they feel really smooth and cold too, do you sharpen them?"

"Well yeah, I like to use the walls around here as sharpening blocks." She said as she began to blush. 'I knew washing them was a good idea!'

"And your hair, it's so long and beautiful, I've never seen such a head of beautiful, long black hair before!" He smiled holding some up. "It reminds me of Sadako from The Ring movies."

"R-Really?"

"Yes, and your eyes! Oh, they are amazing, so beautiful, so unique, I wish I had eyes like yours!" He spoke looking right in them. "Tell me, do they let you see in the dark? Like night vision?"

"Y-Yes, they do, they also let me see body heat too."

"Like The Predator? Amazing." He sighed while seeing her smile and blushed. "Uh, s-sorry, it's just...usually when I ramble it's all about horror movies I love. Honestly, when I saw your picture online I thought you were just an avid cosplayer, but for you to be real….it's like all my love of horror movies manifested into a girl. T-That doesn't sound weird or creepy does it? B-Because I kinda been called that before...oh why can't I shut up?" He mumbled looking away embarrassed.

"It's...it's fine, it's actually nice to talk to someone without them freaking out." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, you're really nice too, so that's good." He said before it finally registered in his mind that she was naked. He turned beet red and turned all the way around while covering his eyes. "S-S-Sorry! I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to stare honestly!"

"Oh it's ok, I'm use to people seeing my bare chest."

"B-But why aren't you wearing anything?!" He cried with a large blush as he kept looking away.

"I never wore clothes before and the ones I did tended to get torn up by my claws."

"B-But you should, i-it's not ok if I'm just looking at you like that, it wouldn't be fair!"

"Well you could take your clothes off if it really makes you uncomfortable."

That made his eyes nearly pop out of his head and briefly imagine it before shaking his head and pulled the hoodie over him. "N-N-N-No thank you! I'm….shy…."

"Really? But you were all over me a few seconds ago, what changed?" She asked as she stepped closer curiously.

"Well the thing is...I'm a geek who gets ahead of himself when it comes to horror." He replied looking down. "But when it comes to girls, I-I get all shy, nervous, and self conscious."

"So you're both excited and nervous at the same time with me?" She asked with a small chuckle.

"T-That was because I didn't see your breasts at first!" He retorted while pulling his hoodie down more. "Oh god, I feel like crawling under a rock…"

"Fu fu fu, you don't have to do that, if you want I could put on a sweatshirt or something if I make you feel better."

"...w-well...it might work a little…" He muttered poking his fingers together.

"Alright, come on, let's go to my room, I don't want you to get lost." She put a hand on his shoulder and started leading him down the hall and up some stairs with him trying to keep up and not seeing her bare ass in the shadows which made him relax slightly.

'Stupid David, stupid!' He thought as he shook his head. 'What were you thinking, you got too excited and made yourself sound like a creep! Stupid, stupid!'

It took a little bit of time, but they entered into a room with a bed, desk, and various other random items before Gretchen moved over to her bed and held up an old sweater that she tried to carefully slip on. "So, how do I look, can you look at me now without blushing?"

He raised his head up and saw her breasts stick out under it, but nodded with a gulp. "Y-Yeah, again I'm sorry." He said before realizing she wasn't wearing any pants. 'J-Just keep it together and don't look down!'

"It's fine." She waved off before sitting on her bed. "Now that we got that out of the way, we could get to know each other."

"A-Alright, well, m-my name is David and I uh, I'm a movie major at the college nearby."

"Really? That sounds like fun." she smiled.

"Heh, well it's definitely something." He admitted with a nod. "As you kinda figured, I'm an avid fan of horror."

"Well you did rub against my blades." She reminded with a chuckle making him blush.

"S-S-Sorry about that, it's just….well when I saw them they reminded me of Freddy and how easily he could cut into his victims. I've seen replicas and even authentic props used in the movies, yours look so much more dangerous. How do you live without accidentally cutting yourself?"

"Lot's of practice, plus my skins tougher so it's harder for me to cut myself, plus when I do I heal almost instantly." She said with a smile. "So, my names Gretchen, I live here and I make a living off selling some of my blood to this really weird company, they pay me a lot for every delivery."

"So you live here all by yourself? What about your parents?"

"Well I never really knew my Dad and my Mom doesn't like living here so she moved to a really nice retirement home down in florida, though she does make sure to visit me at least every month or so."

"And does she look like you?"

"No, she's different, here, I have a picture." She said as she grabbed a picture and showed a tall woman with long black hair that looked like it had knives at the end of it with long saw like blades on her elbows with a pair of wings on her back.

David's eyes widened and rubbed his eyes. "W-Wow."

"I know, she sometimes get bashful when people say her wings are a bit crooked."

"Wait, I think I remember hearing rumors on some forums, about some woman who had wings and chainsaws for arms, but it sounded like a bunch of trolls just messing with people. You mean it was your mom?"

"Yep, she's also really fast, she can get from here to florida in under an hour using her wings." She boasted with a smile. "She's really amazing, I think she would like you."

He looked between the picture and Gretchen and tried to keep from getting all fanboy-ish and nodded. "I can see where you get your good looks from."

"R-Really? Thanks." She said with a blush as she turned away.

"So… what do you do for fun here?"

"Well, usually I scare away any camera crews who come here trying to find ghosts."

"You mean like Ghost Snatcher? I love that show."

"I hate them, they keep breaking in here, record without my permission and always leave their crap here when I scare them away! They're all just frauds looking to make a cheap buck!" She huffed crossing her arms. "That's why I had fun scaring them senseless when they came barging in here."

"I thought this place looked familiar." Muttered David. "So is that all you do, just stay here to wait and scare people?"

"Well, no, I'm trying to restore this place, but no one will help me, they pull up, they take one look and then drive away! I even tried waiting at the entrance but they didn't even pull into the parking lot, they just backed up and then drove away!" she growled baring her teeth making David gulp.

"W-Well, people tend to get spooked seeing something abandoned, especially an insane asylum." He said before getting an idea. "I-If you wanted I could wait for them and try to explain things next time you call so they actually do some work?"

"Oh that would be so much helpful." She sighed. "I've tried doing what I could, but I'm barely putting a dent in this place. Plenty of scratches though, but at this rate I'll be an old lady by the time I get the first floor in decent shape."

"I-It's no problem, I just want to help, isn't that what friends are for?"

"...friends?" Her eyes shined. "You'd be...my friend?"

"O-Of course, if that's alright with y-oof!"

"Yes! Yes yes yes yes yes oh a thousand times yes!" She cheered while gripping him in a tight hug that knocked the air out of him.

'Wow, she must really want a friend.' he thought, feeling his lungs ache as he let out a weave and felt his face turning blue. 'And I need air!'

"Oh this is perfect, I've always wanted a friend! You can stay in the room next to me, what do you say David? David? Ah! You're turning blue!" She cried before letting go making him gasp and struggle to take in oxygen. "Sorry, sometimes I don't know my own strength."

"I-It's fine, really." He coughed as she smiled sheepishly. "So… what do you want to do now?"

"Wanna play tag? I've always thought it was a game worth trying out."

"Um, sure, though will it really be fun with just the two of us?"

"Sure! You can start running, I'll start chasing after a minute!" She grinned with her fingers out, like she was going to jump him which made him gulp, but feel giddy at the same time.

"S-Sure." He nodded before he took off running out of the room. 'Yes, this is awesome, it's like a chase scene from a monster movie, oh I can't wait until I see her running after me!'

'I'll give him five seconds.' Thought Gretchen. 'That way he'll be surprised, still thinking I'm waiting when I catch him~'

David rushed down the stairs and ducked into a nearby closet. 'Alright, I'll wait for her to run past before heading in the opposite direction.'

"Got you~" Whispered Gretchen tapping him on the shoulder making him jump and turn to her with wide eyes.

"AAAAHHH!" He cried as he jumped back in shock, knocking open the door as he landed on the ground with a thud. "How did you even get in there?!"

"I wanted to come find you, and appeared, simple as that."

'She really is like a horror movie monster.' He thought with a sweatdrop. "Ok...so it's my turn, right?"

"Yep!" She smiled before running out of the closet and down the hall. "Try and catch me~"

'Did she teleport like Jason? Lucky.' He thought before he began to take off after her. 'Well, at least I have a chance to catch her now, that should be fun.'

"Nah nah~!" She stuck her tongue out while her body bent around on all fours before she crawled onto the ceiling.

"Aw what? Hey, that's cheating!" He called as she just laughed. He took off running. 'She's walking around with amazing flexibility like she was from the Grudge!'

"You're gonna have to try harder if you wanna catch me~" She called with a laugh before disappearing into a broken vent, thus disappearing from his field of vision.

"Aw come on! I can't follow you in there!" He called as he stopped running. 'Damn it, how am I supposed to follow her now?'

'Heh heh I've already won~' She thought with a chuckled as she silently moved around and watched him. 'What's he gonna do now that he can't get me?'

David rubbed his chin and tried brainstorming. 'Aw man, I've never crawled in a vent before, and I have no idea where they go. If I try I could end up lost.' He thought before sighing. "Gretchen, I give up, I can't chase you anymore!"

"Aw come on, you didn't even try!" She called back.

"I can't climb walls or crawl on the ceiling, how am I supposed to follow you and tag you?"

"Can't you suddenly appear behind me like what I did with you?"

"What? No, I can't do that either." He said as she looked at him in confusion. "I'm just an average human who can't do any cool stuff like you can."

"Really? Can you travel through electronics?"

"No."

"What about tough skin, night vision, tell me you can at least tear apart animals with your teeth!"

"Nope."

"Whaaaaat?" She said in shock. 'He's so weak, it's a miracle that he's survived for so long!'

"Maybe we could try another game?" He suggested as she crawled out of the vents.

"Yeah, something safer, much, MUCH safer." She said as she looked him over in concern. 'Don't worry new friend, I will protect you, I promise! You'll be safe forever and ever and ever and ever!'

"Uh...oh! What about hide n seek?" He suggested. "Plenty of spots to hide in, but maybe let's make it inside where we can both get to so it's fair."

"Ooh! That could be fun, should I not teleport during this game?" She asked as she dropped down in front of him with a smile.

"Well it would be equal footing. I mean if you teleported around when I'm about to find you, it wouldn't really be fair." He said as she nodded. "Plus it would be pretty boring if you could just teleport to where I was hiding, right?"

"Ok, you hide first!"

"Alright, count to thirty then come find me." He said as she smile and nodded before he began to run away. 'I gotta find some spot she wouldn't think to find, one that's not too obvious and she wouldn't think about right away.' He thought as he looked around desperately. 'Come on, come on, where can I hide?!'

'Oooh I can't wait to find him!' She thought as she kept counting. 'I hope I get to see him scared again, his face last time looked sooo cute!'

David moved into a doctor's office and looked around before spotting an old medicine cabinet and smiled. 'Bingo.' He thought as he moved towards it before opening up the door and squeezing himself inside. 'A bit tight but I'll survive.' He thought before closing the doors. 'Ok, now to keep my breath low and don't move a muscle, all it takes is one mess up and I'll be like those people getting chased in the movies.' He thought before shaking his head. 'I really gotta calm down, Gretchen isn't like that at all, she's nice and won't kill me.'

'Thirty!' She thought opening her eyes and started walking. "Ready or not, here I come~"

'Alright, just stay still and you'll win David, you can do it!' Thought the boy while calming his mind. 'I'll outlast her as long as I keep my wits.'

"Oh David, where are you~?" She called, scraping her claws against the wall, sending an eerie creaking sound throughout the asylum.

David gulped and bit his tongue. 'Don't get nervous, even though that sound never fails to creep me out.'

"I'm gonna find you, you can't hide forever~" She sang while tapping her claws against the wall, making it sound like scraping footsteps.

'K-Keep it together David, you know she's not going to hurt you!'

"Come out, come out wherever you are and I'll make it quick, I promise~"

'Oh come on! It's like she doesn't even realize she sounds like a sadistic killer! Huh, wonder if she ever thought about playing in movies.' He thought before she kicked in the door to the doctor's office, almost making him scream out of fear.

"Now where oh where are you?" She called with a grin as she sniffed the air. "I know you're in here, I can smell your fear~"

'She can even smell great too? Shit! Why didn't I think of that?!' He thought as she slowly turned towards the cabinet with a grin before slowly moving towards it.

"Peek-a-boo~" She called before swinging the doors open, making him scream like a little girl. "I found you!"

"AAAAHHH!" He cried before he began to calm down. "Yeah...you did...whoo, you're really good at this."

"Well my sense of smell IS pretty powerful." She boasted. "But did you just scream like a girl?"

"What? N-No, you were hearing things!" He denied with a blush.

"Are you sure? Cause it's just the two of us, and you seemed to scream PRETTY loudly." She teased with a smile.

"S-Shut up, shouldn't you be hiding right now?" He said as he closed his eyes. "One….two…."

"Oh right!" She perked up before running out of the room.

'I'm starting to think I'm at a big disadvantage with all of these games.' He thought as he kept counting. 'Luckily for me I've got a wide range of ideas on where someone like her could hide.' "Twenty nine… thirty!" He called before opening his eyes. "Ready or not here I come!"

'He'll never find me~' Thought Gretchen as she bent her body around and slipped into a hole in the wall and curled up inside. 'There, nice and snug.' She thought as she began to hear his footsteps. 'And now I wait….or should I try to mess with him?'

"Hello? Oh Gretchen, where are you?" Called David looking around. 'She might try a spot I can't reach, so something small.' He thought as he looked around carefully. 'I'll try to avoid the ceiling and vents for now, and I bet she's hiding somewhere I can actually find her, right?'

Gretchen listened as the footsteps moved down the hall and near her hiding spot. 'Please don't look down, I don't want to end it so soon….ok, if he finds me I'll jump out and scare him, that'll be fun!'

David peaked in a few of the rooms while looking around and noticed some holes in the wall. 'Could she...one way to find out.' He thought before hesitantly getting on his knees to look into the holes. "Hello, are you in there Gretchen?"

"BOO!" She cried sticking her head out with her teeth shown while her long tongue lashed out making him jump back with a yelp. "Ha, I got you, you screamed like a little girl again!"

"I-I-I did not!" He blushed while grabbing his chest. 'I don't know how much more of this I can take!'

"Did too~" She laughed as she crawled out of the hole with a smile. "Your turn to hide now!"

(Later)

"Ha! I found you again!"

"Augh...I can't….I think I'm done Gretchen." He groaned as he laid on the floor, grasping his chest.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't keep going right now or my heart is gonna pop out of my chest."

"Oh, is that normal?" She asked as she tilted her head.

"No...no it's not." He groaned as she nodded.

"Ok then, do you want to lie down for a bit then?"

"Actually, it's getting kinda late so I was thinking of heading home for the night." He said as she looked at him in confusion.

"Go home? But you are home, you said you'd be my friend, I have a nice clean room for you to stay in next to mine."

"I appreciate the offer, but I gotta get back to my own house. It's a long drive back and I wanna try and beat traffic." He said as he stood up and dusted his clothes off, making her frown.

"So...you're leaving me?"

"Yeah, I had fun, maybe we could do this again sometime?" He offered before seeing her look angry and grew nervous. "Uh...is something wrong?"

"You lied to me… you liar, liar liar liar LIAR!" She screamed in rage as she clutched her head in anger, glaring at him.

"Woah woah woah! We're still friends, honest!" He held his hands up and stepped back.

"You're leaving, friends never leave, you're leaving me alone, I will not let you leave me!" She cried in anger.

"E-Easy now Gretchen, deep breaths." He spoke up quickly. "Just because I'm going back home doesn't mean we're not friends. Friends live apart all the time and they still hang out."

"Well I don't want that, I don't want to be alone anymore, you're not leaving, I won't let you!" She cried before rushing towards him.

"Woah!" He quickly ducked into a room as she hit the wall. "Gretchen listen to reason!"

"I am being reasonable, I'm going to lock you in one of the safe rooms and find a nice straight jacket for you, then you'll never leave and we can play together forever and ever and ever~!" She growled crawling into the room on all fours while her head spun around making him pale.

"B-But there's a solution! Really!" He spoke moving behind a table. "Y-You don't need to go all slasher killer!"

"YES I DO, I WILL NOT BE LEFT ALONE AGAIN, YOU WILL STAY HERE!" She cried before smashing her head through the table.

"Crap!" He cried before he took off running and jumped through a broken window leading to the hall.

"David, get back here, I have a fun new game we can play~" She called crazily before jumping out the window after him.

'Crap! I gotta get her to calm down and hear me out!' He thought while running as fast as he could. 'I knew I should have worked out more, my legs are already feeling sore!'

"Why are you running from me David, I just wanna be with you~" She called as he turned a corner only to see her waiting at the end of the hallway.

"Crap!" He let out before turning and ran into another room, only to see her already there with her claws raised. "SHIT!"

"STOP RUNNING!" She cried as she tried to slash him. "If you don't have legs you can't run away!"

David screamed as he narrowly avoided some of the blades and grabbed a chair to hold out. "Calm down Gretchen! D-Don't make me use this!"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure it's quick, then we can play doctor as I patch you up~" She licked her teeth before biting into the chair with ease and spat it out with David paling.

"W-Wait! Didn't you say you could move through electronics?"

"Yeah, though the screen has to be big enough, why?" She asked as she made her way towards him.

"T-Then you can come visit me at my house by traveling through my tv whenever you want!" He cried as she stopped.

"Wait...what?"

"Y-Yeah, I mean think about it. If you go through electronics, you could use your computer and pop in to my house whenever you want." He offered nervously. "A-As much...fun as it would be to stay here I have a job to do, I have school, I-I can't stay, but I do want to stay friends."

"...really?" She lowered her claws. "You promise?"

"Yeah, I mean I figured I would drive here now and again, but when you mentioned going through electronics, kinda like in The Grudge, it came to me, but you weren't willing to listen."

"I...I just didn't want you to leave, I don't like being alone…" She said as she looked down with a blush.

"Hey hey, no need to feel down." He spoke moving over, but averting his eyes from her chest and put a hand on her back. "It's alright, you just got a bit nervous and scared."

"I-I acted like a monster though, I wanted to cut off your legs!"

"Well… you did go a bit overboard, but it's ok now, really." He tried to reassure. 'I came close to pissing myself.'

"R-Really?" She asked with a sniffle as she wiped away her tears.

"Yeah, it's ok now, we worked it out in the end, and that's what's important." He smiled. "But word of advice? If you DO come over, give me a heads up on the website so I can make sure the place isn't a complete mess."

"Ok, you got it." She said with a smile as he nodded. 'He's so nice and understanding, maybe one day we can be more than friends?'


	139. Chapter 139

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 139

A guy ends up in a monster girl fraternity

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Heheh, one liter of booze on the wall, one liter of booze, ya take one day, take it around, then you got no more bottles." Sang a drunk college student walking back to his dorm. He had dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, fuzz on his cheeks and chin, he wore a brown hat, a dark blue denim jacket, black shirt, khaki pants and red sneakers. "Hah hah, I love drinking on a full moon."

He took a swig from his beer can while passing by several dorms. He mistakenly walked past his dorm and walked up the steps to a sorority house. "Me want more dizzy water."

That's when he was at the porch, to see 2 unusually looking sorority girls. One was bald with grey skin and the other was bald with green skin.

"You ladies look funny...is this that monster sorority?"

"Yes." Said the little green woman.

"And are you here to contribute to our cause?" Asked the little grey woman.

"Hah! No! I don't even know what your cause is, I was just on my way to my dorm to write a love letter to my crush, but it seems my drunkenness has gotten all turned around. Hee hee hee...Tex Chandler now sleeps!" He then fell on his face with a thud.

"...he's a weird one."

"Yes, but hey, we now have an extra man for our monthly event. Oh the 5 who didn't get a chance to participate last month are gonna be so happy." Said the little green woman.

"Lets get him inside."

10 minutes later...

"Huh? Where am I? What is this place?" Tex asked.

"You're in the monster sorority basement." Said a garbage mutant.

"Jesus! Don't scare me like that. Wait, monster sorority basement? Why does it look like a labyrinth?"

"It's where we hold a monthly event."

"Monthly event?"

"Yeah! Ever noticed all the monster harems?" She asked him.

"Yeah...there's quite a lot of them around the college actually..." he said, still not noticing he's talking to a monster.

The garbage mutant he was talking to had a TV for a face, but with real lips, her torso was a destroyed mannequin, with 2 huge black bags as her breasts. Her arms were pipes and her hands were made out of sponges and discarded writing utensils. Her legs legs were wider pipes and her feet were novels that sucked. Finally her ass were just 2 beach balls.

"Hmm...so why are all the monster harems in 5's?"

"Because after you get tagged 5 times like so. We all get engaged and it's totally legal." She said before tagging Tex. "The name's Jo by the way."

"Crap!" He tried to get up but couldn't. "Huh? Why can't I move?"

"Oh, when a target gets tagged, they cannot move for 5 minutes. So I can either signal the other participants or..." she trailed off before. Pulling out lipstick and applying it to her lips.

He blushed with a gulp. "Or what?"

"We can get to know each other in a more intimate way..."

5 minutes of making out later we see Tex and Jo walking down a narrow hall.

"So...uh...any other penalties?"

"Well, you can't climb the walls, we can't fly over the walls or smash them."

"Oh, you get penalties as well?"

"Yep, to make it fair."

"Is there a time limit for me?"

"Nope, but if you wanna avoid a love life, you just gotta escape. Although I don't see why you'd wanna."

"I already have a crush on a human girl. I was gonna write her a love letter but it seems I ended up doing this stupid game."

"Oh, what does she look like?"

"Hot. Blue dyed hair, brown eyes. red shirt with a lightning bolt on it, and tight blue jeans showing off her ass."

"I think I saw a girl like that fitting that description."

"Yeah, I was gonna-"

"Too late, before throwing you into this labyrinth, she drunkenly walked into the monster frat house which does something similar to what we do."

"What?! You gotta be kidding me."

"Nope...sorry."

Tex then fell to knees and began sobbing.

"Hey, it'll be okay, you'll still have a love life, you're gonna be surrounded by many lovely bab-"

"You're not as hot!"

"No wife is as hot as the 1st crush, buddy. Let's just keep going."

"Fine..."

As they walked towards a fork in the road, they decided to hear for the wind. They heard it come from the left and went that way. The wind got louder as they continued onward.

"I don't think I should keep walking this way."

"Why not honey?"

"1, I'm not your honey, 2, unless there's a fan, wind shouldn't be this loud when indoors."

"Crap! He figured it out!" Screamed a Dust Devil, rushing out of her hiding spot!

"A sandstorm in doors!? Aaaaah!" Gasped Tex as he turned and ran.

The Dust Devil was wearing a sweater to hide her D chest. She had tan skin, white hair and amber colored eyes. She didn't have a need for a skirt or pants her legs was the sand anyways.

"Hey! Come back!"

"No way! I already kissed literal garbage, I don't need sand in my pants!"

"But my sand is so soft! We cheat on sand castle building contests together!"

'Don't care if this paralyzes me, I'm climbing the wall!' He stopped at a wall, hopped as high as he could, trying to grab the ledge!

"Hey! No breaking the rules!" Jo then grabbed Tex and threw him to the Dust Devil!

"Aaaaah!" He crashed into her, face deep in her chest.

"Oh my! Hello, I'm Becky."

"Tex Chandler, nice to meet you."

"Oh, so I get to be Becky Chandler after we get married? I like the sound of that." she smiled wrapping her arms around him with a glint in her eyes.

"Yeah, that is if you girls can tag me 5 times, which will not happen..."

"Why not? You know very well your crush is gonna be living a reverse harem anime, might as well live a harem anime while you're at it." Said Jo.

"Because I'm stubborn!"

"Well, maybe some kisses will make you not so stubborn." Becky then grabbed his face and spent the time he was paralyzed kissing him.

5 minutes later all 3 are seen walking again.

"So how was it? My sand is dry, but my mouth is an oasis."

"Well your tongues something, I thought it would be as rough as a cat."

"How do you know what that is?"

"Internet! Purely the internet!" he spoke up quickly with a sweat. 'They must never know!'

Then they found 3 paths, except 2 were covered by moss and algae.

"Ugh, what stinks besides Jo?" Asked Tex.

"Hey! I'm not made of stinky garbage!"

"Then what's in the bags?" Asked Becky.

"Stuffed animals."

"What is going on here? Why is that way moist and stinky?"

"It's gotta be a swamp monster." Said Becky.

"For the love of Pete, if I don't get outta here, I'm gonna be sticking my dick in not just garbage, not just sand, but a swamp as well?"

"Well excuse us for being gross!"

"I have a good reason to complain!" He said as they walked through the swampy area.

"Well guess what? Because of your rudeness, we won't save you from the swamp monster."

"Fine, I'll just run, cause a silly chase scene, then capture her, revealing the true identity of the swamp monster to be the corrupt business man who wanted to tear down this sorority house to build a superstore." That's when he bumped into said swamp monster.

She had algae and moss covering her legs, except for the thigh part, that showed off her green skin and well rounded ass. More algae and moss all over her arms, and covering her chest. Her face had freckles all over her cheeks and nose, she had green eyes and long red hair tied in pigtails.

"Hi, I'm Pearl."

"Ah!"

"That would be fun, if only we had a corrupt businessman who hated our sorority house."

"Dammit, I can't move!"

"That's because you bumped into me."

"That counts!?"

"Of course, any physical contact with the girls counts as a tag."

"FUCK!"

"Hope you don't mind me getting you a little wet." She said, licking her lips

"I do!"

Minutes later again...

"I gotta get tested for any diseases later." he muttered wiping at his mouth.

"Hey! I'm perfectly clean!"

"Weird hearing someone refer to a swamp as clean."

"Oh yeah, I hope that girl your crushing on gets the most disgusting monsters as her harem, a goblin, orc, kraken, slime and beelzebub. You 2 can match in gross lovers." Said Jo.

Tex was grinding his teeth, but then started scratching himself. "What in the world?" He pinched his skin pulled out something and looked at it. "Fleas!? Oh please don't be a dog or cat."

"Wrong, it's just Jessica the Devil Monkey! Ook ook!" Shouted a brown ape girl. She was much taller than Tex. Red shorts and red tank top.

"Jessica? Oh I know you...if I start hanging out with the troublemaker, I'll be losing respect around here!"

"Ook ook! Come back here Tex! Hee hee hee hee!"

"You guys know each other?" Asked Becky.

"Ki ki ki, we're always getting partnered up for some reason. Science projects, field trips using the buddy system, ook ook and even now you and I are gonna be life partners."

"Noooo! You're gonna ruin my social life you sadistic prankster!" he yelled bolting around a corner. 'I have little credit as is!'

"Silly boy, you can't outrun me!" She then threw the banana peel over his head. Instead of slipping on the peel, he jumped and rode the slippery peel!

"Nice try you ugly monkey bitch!"

"Eek eek! Monkeys are super cute you jerk!" she called running after him.

"Not when they have fleas!"

"Well when we get engaged, you can buy me a flea collar!" She then threw an entire orange, hitting him in the head and making him fall over!

"Crap!"

"I got you now! Eep eep!" She then held down his arms with her hands and then threw off her shirt with her other hands, exposing her pink bra. "Now that you're paralyzed, lemme show you the sexy side of me!" She then shoved his face in her chest for 5 minutes.

"MMMM!" he let out which was muffled while blushing.

After giving Tex a good motorboat, we now see them make it to the exit.

"There it is...I just gotta walk past and-" That's when fire blasted all around the room! "What now!?"

"It is I! Sir Chaos, the Dragon Knight!" Shouted a blonde woman. She had blue eyes, red and black armor and a spear!

"Oook! Oook! Isn't that the captain of the wrestling team!? I hear she's got an 8 pack down there."

"I was hoping I'd get at least one woman who doesn't gross me out, but I guess the cherry on top would just HAVE to be a buff woman."

"You've been complaining all night, in fact...girls, hold him down." Said Jo.

"Yipe!" Tex tried to struggle for freedom, but to no avail. "Oh come-on, why!?"

"You've been very mean Tex, if you were nicer we'd distract Chaos so you could escape." Said Pearl.

"Fuck being nice!"

"Hahahahah...so, this weak man is to my husband to be?"

"Yep, definitely weak, don't even deserve a beauty like you."

"That is true." Said Chaos.

"Yes, so-"

"However, that means I shall have a damsel to rescue and get rewarded with intercourse every time." She said before tagging him.

"Aw come on! I'm no damsel!"

"Doesn't matter now, you're all ours now, Tex." Said Jo.

That's when the little Grey and Green women walked down the stairs, accompanied by a Vampire. "Congratulations, you have now been legally engaged to 5 lovely monster ladies."

"Can I call off the engagement and who are you?"

"Nope, you can't. Also, I am the den mother."

"Is this legal?"

"It is, whomever was headmaster during the early 2000's got the law for our house legalized." The den mother explained.

"That sounds like BS!"

"Be that as it may, you all shall have these engagement rings. Which will metamorphosize into wedding rings." That's when a ring magically bonded to their fingers.

"Fuck!" he cursed trying to yank it off and even tried gnawing it off.

"That won't work, just enjoy the fact you've got 5 ladies who'll love you."

"Yeah, and because you find us all so gross, we're gonna take you with us, to the shower!" Said Becky, as they lifted him up.

"Can't we just cuddle?"

"Ooooh no, don't try to be nice to us now!" Said Pearl.

"You think we're so gross huh?"

"Well you'll have to get used to it and the easiest way is giving us all a good scrubbing!"

"Get me an attorney!" Screamed Tex as they entered the shower room.

The next day, Tex had just finished his classes for the day and was headed back to his dorm till suddenly he bumped into his crush. "Sara."

"Oh, Tex."

"How've you been? I lost track of you when we left the bar last night."

"Heh, heh, well." He then showed her the engagement ring.

"Argh, you couldn't escape too?" She then held up her engagement ring.

"Nope."

"Hope you scored some hot girls, I know I scored some hot guys." That's when a Werewolf in a van honked his horn.

"Yo Sara! Let's go." Said the Incubus.

Inside the van was also a dragon, genie and minotaur.

"Coming guys. Later Tex." she waved before running to the van as Tex sighed.

"Eek, eek, that's okay Tex, you got us."

"Bwah! Where did you girls come from!?"

"Oh, we saw you sad and decided that we should cheer you up hubby." Said Becky.

"Is teleportation some hidden power you didn't tell me?"

"Nope." Said Chaos.

"Let's stop all this yapping and cheer up our fiance with an encore performance of last night." Said Jo.

"Yeah!" The girls cheered as they hoisted him up and took him to his dorm.

"Nonononono, aaaaah!"


	140. Chapter 140

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 140

A daughter who has some differences than most girls and her father growing closer.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Tuson, Arizona-

We find ourselves in this rather medium sized city.

And it was over a hundred degrees!

Anyone out in this heat was already wanting to move to Greenland. Except for the roadrunners.

We cut over to a normal looking apartment building. Which looked ready to collapse from the termites.

We zoom inside where a man was sleeping on the couch. Who was around middle age and had a small beard.

He had brown hair and didn't wear anything as he grumbled and rolled on his side. "Zzzz."

As he slept another person walked from the hall.

"..." They looked at the man before moving over and touched his cheek.

"Zzzzz."

The person poked again.

"Zzzzz." He snored while the person looked annoyed.

This time they went to the small kitchen and started filling a glass with water.

"Zzzzzz."

SPLASH!

"Ahhhhh!"

"Wake up."

The man sat up and sputtered while shaking his head and shivered before looking at the person. "Sarah! What the hell was that for?"

"Time to wake up." said a girl with long red hair, dark green eyes, with a large ass and F cup breasts, with a short stout body and wearing a pink kitty onesie.

"What? Aw come on Sarah, just five more minutes." he groaned laying back down.

"No." She deadpanned. "Wake up."

"Come on, it's not like I have to be anywhere." he grumbled before feeling something move on him and looked to see Sarah sitting on his side and sighed.

"No more sleeping. Get up, it's time for breakfast."

He grumbled. "Fine, only if it has toast."

"It does."

"Ok ok." he relented as she got up and went to the kitchen while he sat up and reached down to grab a t-shirt to put on as Sarah went to get breakfast started.

"Oh and I have eggs too." She said while starting up the stove.

"Sweet, we were out for a while." he smiled before getting up and scratched his ass while wearing only underwear and went to the bathroom.

Sarah looked at the bathroom before saying. "Be careful, I just used it. Hold your nose."

"Gotcha!" he called back.

(Later)

The man and Sarah were munching on eggs and toast at the small table while sipping some coffee.

"So, what are you gonna be doing today?" asked the man.

"Working." she replied bluntly without missing a beat and put a newspaper down next to the man. "There are some want ads you can look at."

"Ugh, not this again."

"Look at them."

"Come on Sarah, what sense is there to me getting a job? If I stay here while you work, I can keep the house safe." he smiled while she kept up a straight expression without blinking. "I mean we're getting by just fine."

"You always say that. Lazy."

"I'm not lazy."

"Lazy." She said bluntly.

The man sighed and shook his head. "But Sarah, I haven't worked in a long time, or held down a job, not since…"

Sarah stood up and walked over before hugging him behind. "I know dad, but we need the money, and you cannot laze around here all day."

He sighed. "I know, but I'm just protecting the house. You know there are coyotes and thieves in places like this."

"No excuses." she replied before making him hold the paper. "You look through it while I go get ready."

He sighed as Sarah walked away. He opened it up and looked through it while feeling like scum. Not just for being lazy, but letting things get to where his own daughter had to get a daughter so they had money, and feeling guilty about her...condition. 'Ugh, this is so complicated.'

(Flashback)

We find ourselves at a hospital where a younger looking version of the man stood next to a red haired woman with her hair in a bun who was in a hospital bed and in a hospital gown, resting after just giving birth to their child.

"She's so beautiful." The woman said while looking tired.

"I know, I'm so happy." smiled the father looking down at the small child in a pink bundle.

The baby looked at the parents while for some reason….she didn't make a sound.

"But I'm a little worried." said the mother. "She's barely made a sound, she hardly even cried when she came out."

"She might be tired."

"I don't know, it just feels….odd." she remarked before a doctor entered the room with a clipboard.

"Excuse me, are you mr. and mrs. Jackson?" The doctor said while seeing the child.

"Yes, what's wrong?" The man asked.

"I regret to inform you that your child has been tested positive for a rare genetic condition."

"Oh god, what do you mean?" asked the mother with worry.

"It's nothing life threatening, but it is a serious matter."

"Well go on, tell us." gulped the dad.

"Well your daughter was spotted to have something extra after she was successfully delivered. That being a….ahem...penis." he coughed.

"..."

"..."

"This indicates she's a hermaphrodite."

"Oh my god." the mother looked horrified while the doctor looked at his clipboard.

"We also did another test and confirmed that in the future, as she grows, she will be able to produce sperm like a regular male, but not to worry, her female organs are just fine and should be just the same as any other girls." The doctor said.

"But...what about herself? I mean, she's barely made any sounds." spoke the dad picking his daughter up with worry. "Is that normal?"

"Well it's not uncalled for for a newborn to be quiet and calm, but it is rare. I would suggest you keep an eye on her behavior and if things seem unsettling, have a therapist run a test to see if he can find anything, but her brain and everything else was just fine." The doctor said. "But I do suggest you stay in the hospital until you're clear to be released miss Jackson."

"Thank you doctor." The man said as the doctor walked away while the baby kept on looking at her parents.

"Do you think something is wrong?" asked the mother with worry.

"I don't, trust me dear our little girl is ok." he smiled rubbing her head while looking at their child. "Just trust me, she'll be keeping us all night before you know it."

"I hope so."

(A few years later)

We find the man and woman sitting in chairs and looking at a man behind a desk with worried expressions while their daughter, who was three with red hair and wearing a yellow sundress sat between them without any emotion. The girl looked at the man while her parents looked super concerned for some reason.

"Well, I have the results back from our little session." The man said. "And there is good news and bad news."

"What's the good news?" asked the dad.

"She has a sharp mind and can perceive things faster than most children her age."

"And the bad news?" The mother asked.

He sighed. "Her emotions are….well…..non existent."

"What are you talking about?" asked the dad.

"Your daughter seems to lack the ability to properly show emotion. Not just that, but her nervous system around her face seems to lack the right neurons to jumpstart a proper facial expression."

"Oh god." spoke the mother close to tears.

"I had several tests done to try and get any emotional reaction from her. From pain, fear, joy, sadness, but she didn't respond to any of it."

The girl stared at the man as he continued.

"However there is a slim chance her neurons can restart. But it will take years for the synapsids to heal and restart themselves properly."

"Oh lord, my baby girl." cried the mother hugging her daughter.

The girl looked at her mother while still not showing emotions. "Mama?"

"Is there anything we can do?" asked the dad.

"No. There is not."

That made the dad look down at his daughter who tried hugging her mom back and felt responsible. "Thank you anyway."

"Just make sure she has a loving family." The doctor said with a comforting tone as the girl just stared at him.

"Believe me, that's exactly what we're gonna do."

The doctor looked at his papers while the father and mother ushered their child away.

(Present)

The dad was cut off from remembering too much when he heard his daughter come out with her work clothes on.

She looked at her father while wearing a red business suit and had a bag near her hips. "I am going."

"Have a good day sweetie." he smiled.

"Just don't sleep all day." Sarah said while walking out of the house.

"I won't!"

"You will."

He groaned as the door closed behind her. He looked at the newspaper and started looking down the want ads. "Really I'm not that lazy. I'm just cautious."

We then cut outside to Sarah getting in her car and looked up at the apartment before starting and began driving it down the road. But as she did she thought back on the hope her dad would try to get a job, mostly to get his mind off of what happened to land them in this spot.

(Flashback)

Sarah looked on as her parents was having a fight again, but unable to understand why.

"I can't deal with this anymore!"

"You're nuts! You can't just turn your back on your family!"

"Yes I can! That girl isn't my daughter! She's a doll! A doll!" snapped the woman while picking up some bags. "If you wanna stay here and raise her go ahead, but I'm not!"

"She's your daughter! You're her mother!"

"I don't care!" She snapped before storming out of the room. "She is nothing but a talking doll!"

SLAM!

"You bitch!" he snapped while clenching his hands before turning to Sarah and looked near tears before walking over and crouched down. "I'm sorry you had to hear all that Sarah, I'm so sorry."

"..." she looked at him before cocking her head. "Daddy?"

The man grit his teeth before pulling Sarah into a hug and began to cry. "Oh god Sarah, I'm so sorry, I should have done more for you."

She slowly blinked while the man cried on to her back. This caused her to look confused before trying to hug him back.

"B-But I swear it'll be alright, daddy is gonna take care of you." he sniffled. "I'll make sure you grow up right, no matter what."

"...daddy." she muttered while hugging back as best as she could while feeling a twinge in her body, but it suddenly went away as soon as it came.

As for the man, he was currently crying too much to even understand his daughter's internal plight.

(Present)

The man kept on looking at the ads while yawning as he looked bored and tired. "Man, none of these feel like me. There's gotta be something or Sarah's gonna be nagging me."

That was when he saw an ad for a male model.

"Hmm, modeling huh?" He smirked. "And it pays well."

He imagined himself wearing a tight thong as the ladies were throwing him money and asking for dates.

"Yeah that's the stuff." he chuckled and nodded before going to the phone. 'And Sarah will understand, I mean it's just showing off my body for money, that's all.'

(Later)

Sarah sighed while doing some paperwork at a top end business involving the sale and exchange of woman's underwear. She was busy sending a large purchase of bras to a smaller store and was almost done typing it up before her friend came over.

"Hey Sarah!"

She looked at the friend, who was a young man with short blond hair, and just stared at him. "Chris, are those sales finished?"

"Yeah, just got done with them ten minutes ago."

"I see." She said while turning around and went back to work.

"Wanna take a coffee break?"

"No."

"You sure? My treat."

"No. I only drink tea."

"Oh...well wanna get lunch after you're done?"

"Yes."

"Sweet, it's a date." he smiled before walking away.

"Not date." She said. "I do not date."

But the man didn't hear, which made her just look back at her screen and felt part of her lips twitch briefly.

'He needs a hobby, or find another girl.' She thought. She finished up putting down the order and looked at a picture on her desk with her and her dad. 'Dad…..don't do anything stupid.'

The thought of him getting a job was something she was hoping, but she was also feeling...weird. Like a nagging feeling in the back of her head and chest.

'What is going on with me lately?'

Ring ring.

She picked up the phone. "Yes….what? My dad...he did what?"

(At the same time)

-Police HQ Jail-

"Yeah, found him in a illegal sex ring." Said the officer as the father was butt naked in a jail cell. "Don't worry he's ok, but he has several charges of sexual deviancy and a hindrance in an ongoing case."

" _I see._ "

"If you can come to the station, you can pay bail."

" _How much?_ "

"One thousand dollars."

" _I'm on my way._ "

Click.

The man grumbled while feeling so stupid right now. 'I can't believe I fell for that. Sarah's gonna be mad, or at least I think she'll be mad.'

(Later that day)

Sarah drove her father home while looking a bit annoyed, well in her mind that was. "Dad, you are an idiot."

"I know, I should have known the ad was a lie when it didn't ask for any prior job experience, I just thought I could get a simple job."

"Yet you made us lose this week's rent." She said bluntly. "And the dinner money too."

"I know I know, and I'm really sorry."

"You owe me."

"I know."

"And no cake tonight."

He groaned at that. 'Damn it.'

Sarah kept on driving while slightly annoyed at her dad's antics, again.

"I guess all I do is fuck up." muttered her dad looking out the window sadly. "I'm sorry Sarah, I fuck up no matter what I do now."

"You do." She said bluntly. "Only because you don't want to see me leave you alone."

"Maybe it'd be best." he muttered looking at his lap. "Without me around you could have a real life instead of having me drag you down."

"..." she stopped the car suddenly. "You will not commit suicide."

"What? No no, I didn't mean it like that."

"What then?"

"I mean like, moving out and leaving." he answered rubbing the back of his head. "I mean let's face it, ever since I let the divorce get to me, it's all my fault we've had to rely on you. Me? I'm a failure of a dad now."

"No." She spoke up with a slightly raised voice. "You will not leave, you aren't a failure, and you are staying. That is final."

"Sarah, let's face facts. All I do is laze around and let you do the work when it's my job to take care of my child. But I couldn't even do that right and just barely got you into highschool. The rest you got yourself through." He sighed before Sarah suddenly grabbed him and gave him a monotone glare.

"You did the best you could. You allowed me to be independent, you dad helped me even if you were lazy."

"But I-"

"Stop talking like that or I will make you."

He shut up while surprised by something. "Wait...Sarah, are you upset?"

"No." She said bluntly. "I am not 'upset'."

"But your tone, it actually sounded like it."

"It wasn't." she remarked before she resumed driving.

He looked confused at this while Sarah's lips twitched a little. 'I'm positive that was an emotion in her voice.'

'Dad, you fool.'

(Later)

"So what do you want me to do for you?" asked the dad.

Sarah looked at him before pointing to the couch. "Stay there and don't move a muscle."

"Um….why?"

"So you can relax."

"Uh...ok?" He said while sitting down on the couch as Sarah started to walk into the kitchen.

"Stay there as I make lasagna with chocolate moose on it."

He paled as he knew her daughter was….not good at some dishes, especially with mixing two different dishes together. "B-But Sarah!"

"Relax, it will taste good." she waved off before going to get the ingredients.

'Oh god….my stomach is gonna die!'

'Mmm, should I do white or dark chocolate?'

(Later)

"Alright, it's done." She said while placing a chocolate covered lasagna plate on the table, which looked…..gross. "Enjoy."

"..."

"Eat?"

"Uh…."

"Eat. Now."

He sighed before tasting it, only to gag. "It's….nasty…."

Sarah looked at him before walking off, punched a wall with her fist, and then walked back.

"Uh...Sarah?"

"Eat." She said while a lone tear went down her left eye. "Now."

"Y-You're crying." he spoke in shock.

"I am not. Now eat dad."

"Sarah? Be honest. Are you upset right now?"

"…" she looked away.

"Sarah, please, tell me."

"...I am not." She said while the other eye teared up.

Her dad moved over and made her look him in the face and saw the tears before biting his lip. "You...You're getting sad about me not eating your food, aren't you?"

"..." she looked down. "No...I am not…"

"Please Sarah, tell me the truth. I...I gotta know."

"..." she looked down again. "Yes...I cooked this meal for you….and you…."

"Please Sarah, look me in the eyes."

She did while wiping away tears.

"If you feel angry or sad, then let it out. I won't get mad or upset, I just gotta know, are you feeling emotions?"

"..." she shook her head. "I am not. I don't know."

"Sarah, I've been waiting for years to see when you could finally show emotion. I never had a problem if you didn't before, but….if you ARE feeling them, I wanna know. I wanna know because then it's proof to your mother you're NOT some doll. That you're just a regular girl. Please Sarah, please be honest for daddy."

"..." she looked down before saying. "I feel odd but….I don't know if it's emotions or just me acting strange. Like a broken doll."

"You're no doll!" he spoke up sternly. "Sarah, you have not nor will you ever be some doll! You're my precious little girl!"

"...what?" She said while her heart skipped a beat and she started to form a small smile.

"You are my baby girl, and I love you more than anything in the world." he smiled while seeing her cry more. "You're showing emotions."

"Dad…" she sniffled. "Dad….daddy…" she hugged him with him doing the same and felt a rush of something go through which made her cry more.

He patted her back while not seeing the large bulge in Sarah's pants. "That's it, go ahead and cry."

She cried while feeling something awakening in her body, something primal and unforeseen. She sniffled while feeling enraged, sad, but also a warm feeling in her chest. 'Daddy...daddy….daddy…'

(A bit later)

Eventually after getting herself to calm down, she watched as her dad tried to make himself eat the lasagna.

And failed as he looked ready to puke.

But she looked at her dad's pants and slowly started to feel….happy for some reason.

'Come on damn it, eat this for your daughter!' He thought before trying another bite.

Only to puke on his pants.

"Want to take a bath?" Sarah asked.

"Uh...yeah, maybe I should, after I eat the rest." he groaned looking green.

"Ok." She said while pushing the entire lasagna near her dad. "Eat up."

He gulped before forcing himself to keep eating.

(Later)

"Oh god...my stomach hates me." groaned the man leaning his head against the wall while his stomach grumbled. 'Thank god I kept some down.'

"Want some water?" Sarah asked. "Or a mixed bath?"

"No no, I think I'll live."

"So no mixed bath?"

"I don't even know what that is."

She shook her head. "Sharing a bath."

"Well that's gonna hard, the tubs pretty small."

"Not a problem." She said while sounding a bit….eager. "I can squeeze in."

He groaned before puking on the ground.

"I will clean it." she spoke moving out of the restroom while her dad sighed, but inwardly felt relief.

'Thank god, I thought she'd never leave.' He thought while his stomach churned and gurgled. 'But more importantly, just seeing her cry shows that bitch of a wife that she was wrong, that she turned her back on her daughter too early. If I ever see her I'll make sure she regrets what she did, but right now, I gotta get cleaned up first."

(Two minutes later)

He sighed while taking a shower as he washed every part of his body, not knowing that someone was sneaking into the tiny shower. 'Ah, much better.'

"Dad."

He blinked. "Yes Sarah?" 'Must've gotten into the bathroom to clean up the vomit.'

"Finished cleaning. Can I wash your back?"

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt, go ahead."

"I'm already in." She said while putting soap on the man's ass cheeks.

"Woah!" he jumped and turned before seeing she was naked. "S-Sarah!? Where are your clothes?!"

"On toilet." She said while showing off her large cock with a massive bush and small balls. "Now let me wash you up dad."

"Y-You can do that with clothes on."

"This is nicer." She said as the cock went under his ass. "Now hold still."

He jumped feeling it and blushed. "S-Sarah! Back up!"

She blinked before moving back. "What is wrong?"

"It's...ugh. Look, don't place your….you know what on me."

"...sorry." she spoke moving back with her dad sighing in relief. "Shall I still wash your back?"

"No."

She slowly formed a pout.

'Oh no, not the pout, I don't know how to deal with that.' He thought as Sarah started to pout even more while looking super adorable.

"Dad?"

"...ugh! Ok ok! You can wash my back, just...try not to poke me with your penis."

She smiled before washing his back, her dick still poking his legs. "Thank you dad."

'Ugh, I hate when she does that.'

(Later)

The father sighed in relief while laying on the couch and getting ready to drift off to sleep while feeling happy.

Only for him to see Sarah in her onesie walk by with a yawn.

"Night dad."

"Goodnight Sarah, see you in the morning."

"You too, do not let the rattlesnakes bite." She yawned while walking away.

"Wait, rattlesnake?" He asked.

"The one in your pants."

"...oh ha ha ha. Real mature." he remarked as she turned the lights off. 'First time someone's ever called it that, just wish it wasn't my daughter.'

As he drifted to sleep, he started to think of a harem of sexy girls giving his rod pleasant love. He smiled and hugged his pillow while Sarah looked at him around the corner and gave a small smile.

'Dad. He looks so handsome like this.'

(Later)

"Dad, I might have a job for you."

"What's that?" He asked while drinking hot coffee.

"A minor office job at my company, you'd be in charge of the copier and printers."

"...wait what?"

"It pays well."

"But it sounds like all I'll be doing is running around like some bus boy."

"And checking out new underwear."

He blinked. "What?"

"You can see the new material before it is placed on the market."

"Wait, you mean...looking at women's underwear?"

"Yes."

"...ok."

"Good, you have to be there monday at four am."

"So early? Aw man."

"It's this or being a janitor at one am until twelve am."

"...I'll take it." he sighed.

"Good. Also, you may want to shave that beard."

"What? But I like the beard!"

"It smells like dead rats in a sexual orgy with a pitbull."

"Hey! It's not my fault! The body soap isn't too friendly scented."

"We'll buy more, but shave the beard. And trim your armpits, they look like my bush."

He groaned. "Alright alright, as long as I don't have to wear a suit."

"You do." She said while pulling out a red tux from a box next to her, which looked like it was from the eighties. "I bought this for you."

He groaned and rubbed his face. "Just fantastic."

(Timeskip)

"Ugh, these are always so tight." sighed the dad, currently clean shaven and with the suit as he was waiting for copies to be made. "Especially with my ass."

He then noticed that one of the copies was on the ground, which was a super tight bra with green shamrocks on it. He smiled and picked it up with a chuckle. "I wouldn't mind seeing a hottie in this, especially some cute redhead."

That was when he started daydreaming about the female staff licking his 'staff' while in sexy bunny girl pajamas.

"Heh heh, now that'd be nice."

"What is?" asked Sarah while walking behind him.

"The boobies and butts going round and round."

"..." she poked him in the leg. "Dad, you watch too many anime."

"I do not, I just like to stare when I get the chance, it's normal." he grumbled.

"So you didn't think about the staff going you blowjobs?" She asked bluntly.

He turned red and looked at the copier. "H-Hey look at that, the papers are done being copied."

"Don't dodge the question." She deadpanned with a pout.

He gulped before grabbing the copies and ran off.

Sarah deadpanned. "Fool."

(Later on)

"Phew, I made it to lunch." He said while eating a ham sandwich. 'I thought it was never gonna come.'

As he ate, he started thinking again of the many female staff giving him looks. He grinned, not noticing his daughter walking over.

Sarah looked at his face before sitting next to him and kept quiet.

"I wonder how many of them are single." He muttered. "Or better yet, have a curvy body."

"..." Sarah frowned at him before nudging his leg with her foot.

But he didn't feel it at all while the man kept on talking about the woman's assets.

"Ah, just thinking about their bodies makes me-"

"Dad."

"AHH!" he jumped with a scream.

"Stop screaming. You are scaring the staff."

"S-Sarah! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

She sighed. "You have a strong heart dad. But a perverted brain."

He groaned at that jab to his pride.

"Stop harassing the staff."

"But I'm not, thinking to myself isn't a crime, and I'm a single man so what's wrong with a little daydreaming?"

"You are working now." Sarah deadpanned. "Also finish lunch before I get the boss and tell her about your perverted brain."

He paled as he found out a while back that his boss was a MASSIVE man hater, well more like strict to all the male staff. "P-Please don't!"

"Then stop." She deadpanned.

"But I haven't been with a woman since your mother."

"..." she looked away while squeezing her sandwich tightly in her hands. "You'll be ok without another woman."

'Shit, that was way too soon!'

"You have me after all." she remarked under her breath while eating her sandwich.

He gulped before saying. "Um….want to see a movie?"

"No. Have a night shift tomorrow."

"Well maybe next time."

"Too busy." She said. "All day meetings for the next month."

"Then what am I gonna do on my own?"

"Work, obviously." She said with a deadpan expression.

"I mean afterwards, when I get home."

"Work." She deadpanned. "You can still clean the house right?"

"True…"

"Then clean."

He grumbled at this. 'That's gonna suck.'

Sarah eyed her father's pants and licked her lips. 'I wonder if he is willing to wash it tonight?'

(Later)

Sarah's dad sighed while cleaning the kitchen. He then looked at the dishes while washing every knife and fork with a very tiny sponge. 'Ugh, so many utensils!'

He had just gotten back home and was cleaning to pass the time, which was boring as all hell. Also he had a lot of dirty dishes which he's been….doing for the last two hours.

"Man, is this what Sarah deals with when she gets home? Now I really feel guilty." He muttered while knowing that his daughter was very busy today, but didn't realize how hard it was to take care of him due to the machinations….of well his ex wife. "I really gotta get back in the game."

That's when he got nicked by a fork under his index nail.

"Ow!" he reeled back with a hiss. "Stupid fork!"

That's when he got nicked again.

"Ah! Damn it!" He yelled before tripping back and fell backwards onto the floor. "Damn it!"

Ring ring ring.

That was when he heard the phone ringing in the kitchen. He got up and groaned before picking it up. "Hello?"

" _Dad. I will be home at midnight. You can order some food in the meantime. But no parties._ "

"Oh...thanks?"

" _Also, do not go on the porn channel. You are costing us a fortune on that station._ "

He groaned in disappointment. "Come on, just one movie, I can pay for it this time when I get paid."

" _No. Just look at Playboy._ "

"I don't own any!"

" _Good. You won't impregnate the paper then._ "

"What?"

" _It was joke dad. God, you are so old._ "

"Wait….did you sass talk me?"

" _Bye._ "

Click.

He frowned and huffed. "I'm not that old, at least I'm in better shape than a lot of guys my age."

As he sat on the couch, he noticed some of Sarah's pink underwear, neatly folded, on the table. On it was a note that read ' _Do not masturbate to this dad_ ' on it. "Oh that's gross! What does she take me for? Some dirty old man who's so desperate he'd use his own daughter's underwear?! Now that just hurts."

And cue him having an image of him sniffing Sarah's underwear while bathing in the female staff's underwear naked.

'Oh god no!' he slapped his cheeks and turned the TV on to the news. "That's messed up on so many levels."

" _And in other news. Today a newborn Coyote has been adopted to the mayor of Tucson. This coyote is about five hours old and malnurious-_ "

"And that was weird." He deadpanned while changing the channel.

" _And this is a panda's testicles. Large and capable of penetrating the female of the same spe-_ "

"Didn't need to know that." He said quickly while changing the channel.

" _Big testicles of a crocodile. Only 19.99 or your money back for all your chefs out there._ "

"What's with some of these channels?" He muttered while changing the channel.

" _Tonight on Daughters for Daddies! Samantha will be using her acting skills and stockpile of toys to get her father to do the deed, and again, for the grand prize of 10,000,000,000 dollars!_ "

"What?!" he gaped with wide eyes. "W-Who puts up that much money to fuck family?! HOW do you get that much together for that specific purpose!?"

Click.

" _Tonight on Spin the Cock, Father Edition, mister Gar will have the chance to win 30,000,000,000 dollars and a free trip to the Bahamas once he uses that cock on the spinning contest. Now introducing his own daughter, DANA KINGSTON-_ "

Click.

"God! What's with some of these shows?"

" _The orca is best known for their maternal nature and camouflaging colors._ " Said a female co host while standing near a Orca tank with a swimsuit.

"Huh, this is-"

" _But tonight, for you beasiality fans out there, I'm going to show you the orca's sexual behavior, anus first-_ "

"Oh god!" he spoke turning the TV off. "Fuck, I forget how far some people will take it."

As he calmed himself down, he started thinking about his daughter and her future.

' _Dad._ ' Said an image of a grown up Sarah in a wedding dress, nine months pregnant, and had her hand on a giant orca's flipper, in a tux, with its cock hanging out. ' _Your going to be a grandpa._ '

"AAAAAAAAH!" he screamed out in horror and moved to the kitchen. 'I need to get my mind off porn!'

As he washed his face with water, he started to think of his daughter, but without the orca, and how she seemed…..lonely lately. Like very lonely and a bit distant at work.

'Did I mess up again? Is she embarrassed to have her own dad working at the same place as her?' He thought before thinking that she was seeing someone….which started to cause him to go into overdrive with his imagination.

One of which had Sarah getting fucked by several members of the male staff.

"If I ever catch those punks I'll tear them a new asshole." he growled. "And then I'll rip that asshole and force feed it to them!"

That was when he got an idea and started looking for food in the fridge, hoping to surprise his daughter with some dinner for when she comes home.

(With said woman)

Sarah yawned while typing on her computer and looked ready to pass out. She was sipping from a mug and felt like a zombie at the moment. "Ugh...paperwork…"

As she looked at the clock, she hoped to get out of work so she can enact her 'plan'. That plan of course relying on a small bag of special tea she had on her desk.

"This...is….boring…." she said before face planting onto the computer. 'Need….small nap.'

"Get back to work!" yelled one of the higher ups walking past her. "You aren't here to sleep!"

She sat up quickly and resumed typing immediately. 'Jerk.'

(Some time later)

"Dad, I'm home." Sarah called out before seeing her dad, fast asleep on the table while a small pot of soup was on the stove.

"Zzzzz."

She walked over and turned to the stove off before shaking him. "Wake up."

"Zzzzzz." He snored while drooling a little.

"I have cake."

"Mmm….cake….and boobies…." he groaned while waking up. "Huh? No cake?"

"I don't have cake."

"Awww."

"But I do have some special tea you might like."

"What kind of tea?"

"A limited blend that I got from that tea shop down the street."

"...no thanks." He said before getting up and poured the soup into some bowls. "Got you some chicken soup."

"Thanks, but have some tea."

"Not until you eat your soup."

She pouted. "Then have the tea at the same time."

"Fine, but do me a favor."

"What?" She asked as her father placed the bowls on the table.

"Don't become a beasiality fan. EVER."

"...drugs?"

"I wish Sarah, I wish."

Sarah looked perplexed before tasting the soup, only to have a small smile form on her lips as it tasted really good.

"Like the garlic?"

"Yes."

"Good, because I added my love into each chicken." He smiled while Sarah felt herself in heaven. He picked up the bag and moved to get a cup. "So as agreed I'll try this tea."

"Yes." She said while pulling out the tea bags, which was large and pink. "Just needs warm water dad."

"I'm on it." He said while getting the teapot ready as Sarah slowly licked her lips.

'All according to plan.'

(Later)

"Uh, Sarah?"

"Yes dad?"

"This tea is good, but I feel a little weird."

"How weird? Perverted weird or just lazy weird?"

"Like I'm getting really warm weird."

She nodded before seeing her dad's eyes starting to dilate a little. "Maybe you need someone to help you relax."

"Uh...well sure, but who?" he asked rubbing his head before looking down and gaped seeing a tent forming in his pants.

"Me." She said before grabbing his crotch with one hand while giving him a karate chop to the back of the neck.

He groaned and fell down face first to the floor.

(Later)

He groaned while slowly opening his eyes, only to feel his arms being locked in place by something metallic. "Huh? Wha…"

That was when he noticed that he was naked, chained and handcuffed to the bed, his dick was hard and had a clip on it, and his anus was stretched by a massive dildo.

Something he was not COMFORTABLE with mind you.

"Hey, what's going on?!"

That was when he saw his daughter, naked and with her cock hard as a rock, walking towards him while licking her lips.

"Time to have your anal virginity." She said while getting onto the bed.

"S-S-Sarah?! What's going on!?"

"Just giving you some pleasure." She said while pulling out the dildo, slowly, and slowly smirked. "And some seed."

"What?!" he cried out with a groan feeling the toy sliding out.

"Relax." She said while licking her lips. "You will love it, as much as I love you daddy."

"Sarah! What's going on, explain." he spoke up while noting his dick was rock hard.

"Simple, I'm going to fuck you and then I'm going to ride you like a stallion."

"...WHAT?!" he gaped at her. "Sarah that's wrong! You're my daughter!"

"So?" She asked. "I'm in love with you like a woman."

He paled in horror.

"I came to realize this after I began to 'feel' and felt bad when you talked bad about yourself. You've kept me safe as best as you could, unlike that woman, and with you getting a job I want to show my appreciation."

"...but you're my daughter!"

"Yet I want to fuck you and be fucked by you. Is that hard to comprehend?"

"W-Well no, but-"

"Then let me fuck your anus." She interrupted while pushing the tip into the spread anus.

He groaned while trying to figure out what went wrong with his life. "Oh fuck!"

Sarah smirked while pushing in deeper and moaned with her dad groaning. "Oh dad, it's so tight!"

"Ahh!"

"It's so tight and warm!"

"Ahhh!"

"Oh god! This feels so good!" she let out while feeling amazing. "I've never once wondered how sex could feel, but it's like my penis is buzzing with how good it feels!"

"Ahhhh!" He cried out while his cock looked ready to explode.

"Oh god! My penis is getting hard in daddy's anus! Ooooh! More! I want more!"

"Ahhh! Oh god! Ahh!" he cried out, feeling his ass stretch out the more Sarah moved. "S-Sarah!"

"Ooooh! This feels so good!" She moaned with lust.

The father groaned in pain while his cock started cumming a little as he felt Sarah's dick starting to twitch like crazy in his ass.

"I'm going to release it all! All in daddy's ass!" Sarah moaned while cumming into her father's ass, causing his stomach to expand a little, while his dick sprayed cum into her cleavage.

"AHHHHH!"

"OOOOH! SO GOOD!" Sarah moaned while cumming more and more into the ass. "I WANT TO FEEL MORE!"

He groaned while his mind started to fade to black due to the shock and pain in his ass.

(Later)

Both of them panted with Sarah still in her dad's ass with sperm all over her body.

"Ah…" She panted while her dick was limp, but her crotch was wet. "Need….more…"

"Too….full…." her dad let out in a groan.

"Need…." she groaned while moving the cock towards her pussy. "More…."

Her dad looked and groaned when he felt her grab it and start rubbing it.

"Mmm." She moaned while rubbing it and licked her lips as she started pulling it closer to her wet crotch. "The sperm….I need it…"

"Ugh…" he let out before groaning louder when he started to feel his dick sliding into Sarah's snatch.

"Mmmm~" she hummed while bobbing her hips on the cock. "So big!"

'Why….god….?' He thought. 'Why?'

(Timeskip)

Sarah hummed to herself while now a CEO of her company due to having a promotion and due to the former boss stepping down due to the stress of her male workers. 'I hope dad likes his new job. I really hope he does.'

As she looked at her calendar, she smiled a little as it's been a week since her plan was enacted. The plan involving her fucking her own father and loving every second of it.

'Speaking of which, where is he? It's time for tea.' she thought looking at the clock. 'I hope he isn't in the bathroom again.'

(With the dad)

'Ugh. Why.' He thought while in a stall, with the camera looking at the door and nothing else. 'Just WHY?! The doctor never told me about….that!'

Ring ring ring ring.

'Shit. Ugh, damn phone.'

Ring ring ring ring.

He reached down to pull it out and hit answer. "Yes?"

" _Dad? Where are you? It's tea time._ "

"Sorry sweetie, but I feel like I'm gonna throw up my stomach."

" _I see. Then I'll wait. But do you want some tea after work?_ "

He paled. "Uh...I'll pass."

" _You sure? I have ten boxes of the tea at home._ "

'Oh god no!' he thought. "I'm sure honey, real sure."

" _...ok but I will make sure you have a good time tonight. Bye...oh and one more thing. I got you some new clothes, they're on your bed._ "

"Uh, what kind?"

" _The good kind. Bye._ "

Click.

He sighed and stood up. "Maybe she'll be too tired from work to think about it."

As he opened the door, the camera moved back to show the man, now looking feminine with a slim waist and hips, smooth cheeks and lacking facial features like a beard or mustache.

"I just hope I can get the doctor to help fix...whatever this is." He muttered while touching his hips, which were starting to gain a lot of meat to them. 'And I just hope Sarah isn't going to use my ass tonight.'

(Later)

Sarah walked into the house while looking tried, but had a tent in her pants. She entered the apartment and looked around. "Dad, I'm home."

Silence.

She blinked while looking around. "Dad? Are you here?"

Said man was currently in the bedroom pretending to sleep with the covers pulled over him.

"Dad."

'Don't come in! Please!'

"Dad. I'm horny, please let me fuck your thick ass."

'Shit!' he thought hearing her walk over and sit on the bed.

She looked at the bed before taking off her clothes and eyed the ass. "Well….I've always wanted to fuck you while sleeping….but should I? Or should I cum in your mouth to get you up? Decisions decisions."

'Wait what?! Fucking them when they sleep!?' He thought in fear before Sarah pulled the covers up and started tugging his pants down while doing the same to herself.

'I'll give him a great wake up call.' She thought before seeing the stretched anus and began to push the tip into it. 'And nice loud one!'

"AHHHH!" he let out jolting up from the covers. "Sarah!"

She blinked before thrusting into the ass. "Oh dad, you're awake. Good, because I want you to moan like a bitch."

"I can't believe you'd do that if I WAS sleeping!" he groaned out.

"Well I'm horny. I just want to fuck you." She said bluntly while thrusting harder and harder. "And your ass seems to be getting big….I like it."

"I don't!" he gritted his teeth. "It feels wrong!"

"Not for me." She grunted while her cock was twitching like crazy. "And soon you will love all of my body. Daddy!"

"Fuck!" he cursed feeling it before feeling her start cumming.

"Oh god! I LIKE THIS!" She moaned while filling her dad to the brim with sperm while grabbing the ass and squeezed it.

He dad groaned while his own dick stuck up making him glare at it. 'Traitor!'

Sarah kept on cumming while thrusting deeper into the anus while releasing all her sperm into her.

'Oh god! How long will she be doing this!'

(Next morning)

'Fifteen….hours….fifteen….HOURS!' thought the man who couldn't feel his dick, ass, or legs anymore.

Sarah sat next to him while eating some popcorn as her dick was still hard. "Good thing it's the weekend. Because I'm going to fuck you all day and night. Right after I finish my food."

"Sarah, can't you do that to someone else?" he asked with a groan.

"No." She said bluntly. "You are my love in life, so I'm not leaving the nest for a guy or girl that's not you."

"But I'm your dad for god sake!"

"So? I love you like a hermaphrodite, or just a sexy woman if you want dad." She said before licking her lips. "Now, it's time to fuck you all the way to monday."

"No way!" he spoke before yanking her over his lap and restrained her arms. "As your father I'm gonna have to be firm, and that's why we're taking a break."

She blinked before smirking and simply said. "You sure? Because I'm so horny right now that I might become a tiger."

"Even you have a limit to how much you can fuck."

"True, but I can't help it. I'm horny, really wanting to fuck your ass, and I feel energized for some reason."

"Then I'll have to be a father and make it simple. If you don't settle down, I'm gonna go out to a bar and not tell you when I'm coming back."

"..." she moved her head back and pouted. "Meany."

"No, it's called being a parent. Now get me a towel, this bed is a mess."

"..." she jumped off before walking away with a slump. "Fine dad."

He sighed at this while feeling his body starting to feel weird again as he looked ready to puke. "Oh no, not again."

(Later)

Sarah walked back in with a towel while seeing her dad, now with a larger ass, hairless arms and legs, and a B cup chest, on the bed while some vomit was on the ground. "Not again dad. You need to be more careful with the puking."

"Ah….ah…" he groaned while his voice sounded very feminine in nature.

"Do you need some water?"

"Ah...yes...thanks…" he groaned while his cock ached. "Sarah…"

"You're welcome." She said while walking out of the room. "My daddy." 'And mommy.'

'Damn it, I'm calling the doctor, now.' He thought before trying to call the doctor on the phone, only to notice that he wasn't getting any cell phone signal. 'What the?!'

Sarah smirked. 'I might have temporarily disconnected the router, but I want this weekend to be the end of ALL steamy weekends. With me, my dad, and my bulging rod of power! Ha hahahahaha!'

(Timeskip)

"This is so wrong." muttered Sarah's dad looking at his naked body while touching his chest. "Me, with breasts."

It's been at least a month or so and well….he got a extremely thick and massive ass, a F cup chest, long hair that went to his legs, and his dick was super tiny now.

"And this body….oh god. No girl will like me now. Or any guy if they hit on me." He muttered before looking at his anus, which was very wide and was pulled out a little. "And my anus looks like something from a porno."

"I think it looks good." spoke Sarah from the doorway.

"Not to me." He grumbled while Sarah walked over and rubbed the ass.

"But you look like a mommy now. So you're now like me, a hermaphrodite, daddy." She said while licking her lips and started playing with the anus with her fingers.

"That's not helping!" he blushed jumping back and covered it. "I'm still a man through and through!"

Sarah looked at the cock before saying. "Not by much, but come, you have a modeling session for the company today. The theme is thong and Star Wars underwear."

He groaned as he now was the model for her company, and it was embarrassing as all the clothes he wears will become part of his wardrobe when he comes home for another 'session'. "I think I'll call in a sick day."

"Nope, as your boss, you can't go until you finish the session." She said while grabbing his cock. "Now be a good hermaphrodite and come with me dad. Or do I have to make our sessions at work AS well as at home?"

He groaned as his cock spewed cum onto Sarah's hand and the ground. "Fine."

She licked her lips while moving the hand away. "Good, see you there. Oh and your ass."

SMACK!

JIGGLE~

"Is nice and jiggly." She smirked while walking away as his ass jiggled like jello in an uncontrollable fashion.

Her dad grabbed it and turned beet red. 'Why me?! And damn it! That felt so good right now!'

(Later)

"Come on now, show me what you have." Said the female photographer while all the female staff, was watching the model on the stage, who was wearing a bikini and thong similar to Leia's 'Slave' outfit. "Yeah, show me that big ass and tits."

'Kinda hard not to.' 'She' thought while shaking 'her' now jello like ass at the camera, all the while the girls started to take pictures or make remarks about 'her' body, especially the ass. 'Why did god do this to me?!'

Sarah was watching while discretely recording with her phone with a blank expression. 'This is great fapping material, but I want to see how big daddy's assets and body can change. I really would like to see that.'

"Now wink at the camera with a pout."

'She' groaned before winking at the camera with a cute pout while 'her' ass jiggled uncontrollably with the girls giving 'her' wolf whistles.

"Woo! Shake that ass!"

Sarah looked on while seeing the ass shaking. 'Yep, I'm tapping that ass later.'

'Why me?!' 'She' thought with a red face.

"Alright, that should be good."

The 'woman' sighed at this and quickly walked away as 'her' ass jiggled all the way.

"Wooo! Go girl! Shake that sexy ass!"

"Wish my butt was like that."

"Yeah! Her ass is so thick and hot!"

"I want an ass like that!"

Sarah smirked. 'Too bad for them, that ass is mine! All mine.'

'I gotta save up money to reduce these things.' thought Sarah's dad looking at her chest as she went to get changed. 'Or at least get them to a manageable size.'

The only problem was that well….his daughter will never let him do it. Not as long as she fucks him to oblivion in her lustful passion. It even got to the point they started 'roleplay' occasionally.

And tonight was harem girl and the lustful master, Sarah's second favorite 'roleplay', that and the maid and the horny mistress.

'Oh god…..my cock just came.' He thought with embarrassment as his thong became pure white from his cum. 'This body is turning into my own daughter's sex toy.'

Sarah looked at her tent and smirked. 'Tonight, I'm going all at it. He will be my bitch by tomorrow morning. Ha ha!'

(Later)

"Oh daddy~"

He paled. "Y-Yes dear?"

Sarah walked out without any clothes and her dick rigid. "Strip."

"N-Now hold on Sarah. N-Now's not a good night, you see I'm real tired, sore, you-"

"Strip." She said sternly. "Now."

He groaned and started doing it while blushing as his chest bounced out while Sarah licked her lips.

She moved towards him while grabbing at the ass. "Tonight is special daddy, because we are going to fuck without rest. All while I slap your jello ass like a drum~"

"I-It's not that big." he blushed before groaning when Sarah reached down and started rubbing his dick using one hand.

"Well it will be after I'm done with you." She giggled while her cock went in between the ass crack and began to thrust up and down. "Now, time to fuck daddy~"

'Damn it.' he thought shivering and groaning while his dick grew hard and she chuckled.

"With how much daddy's changed, you'd make a better mommy than that woman, but there's only one way to make that happen." She whispered with a chuckle. "I'll fill you with so much sperm you'll get pregnant."

He groaned while he came onto the hand as he felt the dick twitching against his ass and made it jiggle like crazy. "Oooh!"

"And then we'll be a happy hermaphrodite family. Just me and you, mommy~"

"S-Sarah, that's not possible." he groaned out with a gulp.

"Liar. Every time I cum inside you turn more and more into a woman, which means after tonight, you're bound to carry my baby." she grinned before pushing her dad down onto the couch and spread his ass. "And we're not leaving until you do."

He groaned as the cock went into his anus and his body started to jiggle from the hard and fast thrusting from his daughter as he came onto her face.

"Ah, you like this? Well you'll love all my sperm filling your belly like a hot air balloon!" Sarah moaned while thrusting harder and harder into him.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" her dad let out with gritted teeth feeling his ass clench around the dick tightly as his daughter hummed.

"Your ass is perfect, so warm and moist, almost like it's drooling to taste my dick." She smirked while her cock twitched like mad. "And soon you will be hungry for my cock and my cock alone mommy!"

"S-Sarah! I-I'm your dad!" he groaned out while his dick flopped around from the thrusts.

"Not anymore!" She grunted while the cock began to get bigger from all the sperm She was about to unleash. "You are now my woman! My mommy! And my baby maker! AHHH!"

"Ahh! Sarah!" he groaned while Sarah moved her hips faster while reaching down to grab his breasts. "AHH!"

"I'M GONNA CUM!" she cried out and slammed in harder. "I'M GONNA CUM INSIDE!"

He moaned as the sperm poured into him and caused his stomach to inflate from the load upon load that Sarah poured into him, causing the ass to jiggle like crazy as the couch bounced up and down like a trampoline. "OOOOOH~!"

"YES! MORE MORE MORE!" growled Sarah in lust as she kept moving her hips. "TAKE IT ALL IN MOMMY!"

"OOOOH!" He moaned while the strange feeling entered his body and caused him to black out.

"YES! YES! YES!" she grunted as she pinched the nipples while lost in the sensation. "I WILL MAKE YOU MY BITCH! HAHAHA!"

(Later)

Sarah hummed while thrusting back and forth in her dad's ass while holding his wrists behind him and had him bent over the table with him groaning. "Come on mommy, you can keep going."

"No...too much...cum…" he groaned with sperm leaking to the floor.

"Nonsense, I have plenty more for you to take in your snug little hole."

He groaned as his nipples leaked milk from being pulled too much as he now looked more feminine than before.

"I'll cum again and let you rest for five minutes, but that's all."

"Ugh…" he groaned as the sperm went into his ass again, making him moan and ooze for sperm from his now wide hole.

"And then, I'm going to make you so girly that you will be my baby bimbo for life! Ha haha! And I'm coming mommy!" she let out before unloading more sperm into the ass.

'I'm gonna pop!'

(Timeskip)

Sarah's dad sighed while sitting on the couch and flipping through channels. However, he was also sporting a large belly as he was naked due to his daughter's insistence of going commando for birthing babies and due to his now massive ass and almost G cup chest destroying most of the underwear and clothes they had right now. 'Boring.'

"Mommy, I'm going to work."

"Ok dear." He said while not paying attention.

"Oh and you can watch porn. But no cumming until I come home."

"Uh huh, sure."

Sarah sighed before walking out the door. "Mommy, love you."

"Love you too dear." she waved as she left before looking at her belly and sighed while rubbing it. "Well, at least now I can say I know what my wife went through. Just hope this is easier than dealing with Sarah's morning wood."

That was when he felt a vibration going in his ass while it jiggled uncontrollably.

"Oooooh! Sarah! Y-You and that monster dildo, shit I came again-OOOOH!" He moaned while cumming again and again from the dildo in his ass as milk went down his chest and sperm poured from his now extremely tiny cock.


	141. Chapter 141

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 141

Yui and Jack enter a mirror world.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright boys, look, until you can become proficient with your powers you need a way of defending yourselves, so you two are going to make your own weapons, I've taken the liberty of….hiring several master weapons builders from various universes. They will help you with the design process and the building, are you two ready?"

"Not really." Muttered Aiden.

"Aw come on, aren't you two excited, you can build whatever you want!" Jack urged as Aiden and Hyperion looked uncertain. "You can make a bo staff that can channel fire and ice, or maybe a sword that can cut through anything, there's no limit to what you can make besides your own imagination."

"Well it's not that it doesn't sound cool, it just sounds kinda hard." Admitted Hyperion.

"Well of course it's going to be hard, and that's the point, not everything in life is easy, and I want you two to learn this lesson today rather in the future." Said Jack with a nod.

Both of them sighed while Yui came walking by while drinking a soda.

"Hey Yui, what brings you here, visiting with your daughter and wife?"

"Actually I got bored watching several ships get into a huge bloodbath and needed a break from all the violence."

"Ah, how are the docks, it's been awhile since I've been there." Wondered Jack. "Ok boys, go on and talk to the weapon smiths, they will help you if they ever want to see their families again, and if they need extra motivation call in Ran-Mao, she knows what to do."

"Ok dad." Sighed Aiden before he and his brother left Jack and Yui alone.

"So, what can I help you with now Yui, did you really come here just because you were bored?"

"Well yeah, you make it sound like I'm up to something evil."

"Evil is a very, VERY loose term, I'm technically running an illegal and quite frankly dangerous human experimentation lab full of technically endangered species."

"Well I for am insulted and also very curious on what you're making your sons do. What? You gotta train them so they'll be ready to fight for the right to this place when they grow up?"

"No, but I do want them to be able to defend themselves, in case you haven't realized they're having difficulty training their powers, and I want them to have an edge over Cynthia in the future."

"Oh please, I could help unlock their powers if they need a little boost."

"No, the last thing I want is my kids thinking everything in life is easy, that they'll get everything they want on a silver platter. I'm hoping this way they learn the value of a hard days work and learn to appreciate their power because they worked hard to get it." He said as he shook his head.

"Huh, well it's gonna be boring and a LONG time then, at least compared to me." Muttered Yui. "So just where did you get all those blacksmiths from?"

"Various universes/pantheons, I got Hephaestus, Ruby Rose, Will Turner, Tubal-Cain, Cattleya, and finally the smith from goblin slayer."

"Wait, Cattleya? As in mom with the biggest breasts when it comes to anime Cattleya?"

"Yep, she's also a blacksmith so she was one of the 'hired' blacksmiths."

"Wow, something tells me your sons might end up paying more attention to something else besides the weapons." Laughed Yui.

"Jokes on them, if they don't focus the smiths have the privilege to knock some sense back into them, this is a very serious task." He said as he rolled his eyes. "Besides, my sons use the zoo as a playground, they won't get that easily distracted by a pair of tits."

"I'm pretty sure she's got a bigger pair than a lot of species here, so I wouldn't say that yet."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. So, Yui, are you busy right now?"

"Besides drinking my soda? No."

"Cool, I think I have something you might like then." Jack said with a grin. "It's a magical artifact I found while hunting down new test subjects."

"Oh boy, let me see it, if it has a curse then I'll leave it to you."

"One second, I need to get my team to retrieve it from the dangerous items vault." He said as Yui groaned.

"But I hate waiting." He whined.

"Relax, it'll only take a second." He said before a portal opened up in front of them and several workers wheeled forward a large flat object covered by a purple sheet.

"Wow, someone's been working on their portal technology. Rick would be proud."

"Thanks, it just seems like a much safer option than wheeling around a potentially dangerous object halfway across the facility."

"So you gonna take the sheet off or am I gonna have to guess what it is?"

"Well there's the tricky part, it's apparently a mirror but when one of the test subjects I was hunting looked into it it sucked her in, we put the cloth over it just to be safe."

"A mirror? You got my hopes of seeing a cursed object over a mirror?"

"Well it might be cursed, from what we can tell it's a very powerful magic item, we just don't know if the mirror vaporizes people or sends them to a cursed dimension, you were my expert in this category so I thought you might shed some light on this."

"Well then let's get a good look at it." He said before yanking the sheet off to show a golden mirror with a skull on top with emeralds in its eyes.

"Death awaits for those who look, take a look into your darker self." It croaked out evilly.

"Wow, never heard that before." Remarked Yui sarcastically. "Does it always say that?"

"Yeah, the skull really likes to talk."

"Does it repeat itself or say anything else?"

"Mostly repeat itself, though if you try to argue with it it gets very defensive."

"Really now?" Yui smirked and looked at the skull. "Yo bonehead, got a ribcage I can play the xylophone on?"

"Screw off you hooded wanker and just look into the mirror!"

"You should, maybe use some floss too because I think I see some spinach in your teeth." Laughed Yui.

"That's it, in you go!" He cried as the mirror began to ripple like water as it tried to suck everything in front of it in.

"Woah!" Cried Yui at the sudden suction and tried digging his heels in the floor. "What's wrong? Can't take a joke?"

"Of course I can, I just can't stand arrogant jesters!" It cried as Jack grabbed onto Yui in order to keep from getting sucked in.

"Good job Yui, you pissed it off!"

"It's my job!" He yelled before his soda got sucked in. "Oh no, my soda!" before he let go and went flying over and wound up sucked into the mirror.

"Yui!" Jack cried before getting sucked in as well, making the mirror go back to normal.

"Dad!" Cried out Aiden and Hyperion who ran over. "Dad!"

"Oi, get back over here and get back to work you brats, we can't leave until your weapons are done!" Cried the blacksmith from Goblin Slayer with a frown.

"But our dad! He got sucked into that mirror!"

"Then step away from it, if your dad could get us all here I'm sure he can handle a stupid mirror, right?" Asked Ruby as she tried to walk over only for the chain around her leg that was connected to a workbench stopped her.

"Well...yeah, but-"

"Then no buts, come on over here and get to work, you want your weapons to be made, don't you?" Cattleya said as she crossed her arms.

Both boths looked at each other and the mirror before sighing and nodded. 'I hope you're ok dad, come back soon please!' They both thought as we cut to Yui and Jack.

Both of whom were flying through a dark void screaming.

"This is all your fault Yui!" Jack cried as he tried to figure out what was going on.

"You wanted me to look at it!"

"Yeah, look, not antagonise! Though that's on me for thinking you could go without insulting a mirror!"

"I could have threatened to skull fuck it! Literally!"

"Not helpin- wait, I think I see the mirror, over there!"

Yui turned as they saw the mirror coming up ahead of them. "Hopefully my sodas still good!"

"I doubt it, brace for impact!" Jack called before they hit the mirror and passed through it like it was water. This lead to them falling out and landed on a hard cold floor with groans. "You alright Yui, any broken bones, missing limbs or so on?"

"If so I'd already have them being fixed up as we speak."

"Alright, so, I better tell the boys we're fi- wait, this isn't right, this isn't my lab." Said Jack as he looked around in confusion.

Yui looked and blinked since the area seemed more metallic and shiny without any guards in sight, or any other crates or even a giant stargate in sight. "Maybe your workers did some redecorating?"

"In what, under a minute? I doubt it, this isn't right." Jack muttered as he looked around with a frown. "Everything is metal, this isn't right, and even then where are all my guards and workers?"

"Probably coffee break, or some of them went to 'mingle', wink wink nudge nudge."

"All at once? I doubt it." He said with a frown.

"Hey, regular guys get real excited real quick being around so many different girls in enclosed spaces. If we had a wet t-shirt contest I guarantee all of them would show up." He remarked getting up and looked around while walking over to a console. "Maybe if I push random buttons it'll get someone out here."

"As long as none of them are the release switch for the zoo or the self destruct, go nuts, I want to know what the hell is going on."

"Yay!" Grinned Yui before he started pushing random colorful buttons. Soon an alarm was blaring through the lab as Jake walked towards one and pulled off a piece of metal to show a wall full of various wires and switches. "And now we wait."

"Halt intruder, identify yourself or be destroyed!" Called a robotic voice making them turn and saw two large robots, dark blue in color with red visors and fully armored walking towards them. "This is your only warning!" It called as a red beam shot out and scanned them before they stopped.

"Wow Jack, didn't know you made robots."

"None like these, I've only made a few, and only to act as helpers in the lab or for subjects recovering." He said as he stepped forward.

"Identification complete, director Jackson identified with unknown individual."

"Unknown? The names Yui." Retorted the deity. "Come on Jacky boy, not even bothering to tell the robots who I am is just hurtful."

"Yui, you're part of the orientation for new guards, I make sure EVERYONE knows who you are so they know how to handle you." He said with a frown. "Robot, where are we right now?"

"Inside your highly fortified and secret laboratory base Director Jackson." The first one spoke.

"Ok...and where is the zoo, can you take us to it?"

"Zoo? Our data banks show no 'zoo' located in laboratory. Do you wish us to construct plans for one immediately?" Asked the second.

"No...ok, let's try this again, where are the test subjects located?"

"In the holding detention areas as always. All subjects are currently accounted for and have been unable to escape their cells."

"Cells? Detention areas? Robots, take me and Yui there immediately." Jack ordered with a frown.

"Are you referring to the unknown individual?" asked one of them.

"No, he means the shoes he's wearing, what do you think?" Retorted Yui sarcastically.

"Do you wish for us to take you and him there to put him into the labor camps?"

"Just try it tincan." Warned Yui before both robots raised their right hands up as several lasers popped out and aimed at him.

"Continued hostile attitude shall be met with termination if you show disrespect in front of the Director."

"It's fine, Yui is a...business partner, no harm is to come to him." Jack said as he inwardly panicked. 'Holding detention areas, killer robots, labor camps?! What is going on?!'

"Yes Director." They spoke lowering their lasors while Yui snickered.

"Yui… I don't think we're in my lab." Jack whispered.

"But they said it was yours." He whispered back.

"I know that, but does this look like my lab? I think we're in another universe."

"Wait...you saying we're in some other version of your lab?"

"Yes, look, did anything they say sound like me, sound like MY lab?"

"Half and half, if you suddenly went and let robots take all the worker's jobs."

"From the time we were in the mirror? Yui you were just in my lab, you saw that I had human workers AND the zoo, at the very least if I did get rid of it these robots would know what it is."

"Then if we are in a different version, chances are the other you might be around, or somewhere else. I say play along so we can see just what this place is like."

"Agreed, and if we got sent here it must mean there's a mirror here that can send us back… I hope."

"Just order them to show us where the containment area is, something tells me the other you isn't so nice."

"Same, robots, take us to the containment area now!"

"Yes Director Jackson." They saluted before turning and walked away while Jack and Yui followed.

"So… tell me, where is my family?"

"What do you mean Director Jackson?" Asked one of the robots.

"Um...ok, is there anyone by the name Elizabeth, Aiden, or Hyperion here?"

"Scanning...scanning...negative. There are no other authorized personnel with those names."

"Ah… alright, forget I asked then." He said before they came to a large pair of doors. The robots moved to the side while on the doors there was a keypad and retinal scanner. "Let me guess, password and retinal scan?"

"Affirmative."

"Bah, we don't need that." Yui walked over before the robots aimed their lasers at him along with several lasers popping out from the walls, all aimed at him. "Hey watch it, I'm just getting the door open for the director. Unless of course you DON'T want him to get inside his own lab. Sounds like an error in programming."

"The director must open the door himself, that is his number one rule."

"Well as Director I rescind that rule, open the door Yui."

"You heard him." Smirked Yui as the lasers moved away before he punched in a random code and got an error in response. "Woops, my bad, that didn't count."

"Do not play games, if you continue to put in the wrong code the system will go on lockdown."

"Alright alright." Yui rolled his eyes before his hand glowed and he waved it over the keypad before it turned green. "Alright, now just let it see your peeper Jacky boy."

"Alright, alright." He said as he walked over and took off his goggles and put his eyes against the scanners, making them blink green as the doors began to slowly open.

"Why don't you two robots stay here and guard the doors? Me and Jack here can take it from here."

"Very well." Said the robot before Yui and Jack began to walk through the doors.

The two of them saw the hallway got dimmer while also seeming dozens of cameras around the ceiling looking around with a few zooming in on them before going back to moving. "Well… this is creepy, huh Yui?"

"Nah, I've wrangled with things way worst and with way more eyes on me than these."

"I don't doubt that… hey, I think I see the exit up ahead, time to see what this detention center looks like."

The two of them reached another door with the same keypad and retinal scanner, but with a handprint scanner too. "Wow, this version of me is really paranoid, huh?"

"Sounds like the same to me." chuckled Yui.

"Yeah yeah, you wanna do your thing Yui?" He asked as he put his eyes against the scanner and put his hand on it as well.

Yui walked over and did the same trick he did with the first door before it gave a loud click and began to slowly slide open. As it opened both Jack's and Yui's eyes widened in shock as they stared at the sight in front of them.

It looked like a never ending row of numerous cells stacked on top of each other, each one very small and cramped with dull lights overhead and in each one housing a different type of monster girl. Along with the bars to the cells sparking a little to show they were electrified. All the cells were the same size, with even large monster girls crammed into small spaces with barely any room to breath.

"Holy shit." Muttered Yui.

"God damn, this place looks like guantanamo bay, monster girl version!"

Both of them walked down the row and looked around with the girls seeing Jack and whimpering in fear, pain, or even trying to curl up far away from the bars.

"N-No...not again…"

"Please… not me…"

"No, no no no no no….."

"Jack, something tells me you're not real popular around here."

"No shit, and it also seems like I don't care about anyone here, look at this, this lamia is barely keeping herself from touching the bars." Muttered Jack as he walked up to one of the cells.

In the cell was the snake girl who had herself wrapped up tightly with her tail and whimpered seeing Jack. "P-P-Please, not me, not again."

"Again? What did I do to you exactly?"

"D-Don't you remember?" She whimpered while holding the end of her tail, which looked like a stump.

"I did that?" Jack asked in horror. "Well, that's not good…. I can fix that for you if you want."

"NO!" She screamed and started to hyperventilate.

"Hey Yui… do you think my portal gun will work in here?" Jack asked the girl kept hyperventilating.

"No idea."

"Shit… I want to get them out of here, whatever this version of me is doing can't be good."

"You think? They're petrified of you."

"Yeah, and most of them have scars, are missing limbs, this feels less like a detention center and more like they're waiting are for a slaughterhouse."

"And did you hear what that robot said? About labor camps?" Asked Yui, getting frightened screams in response with other girls shaking in their cells.

"I've been good, I've been good, I don't need to go there!" Cried a frightened hellhound as she hid her tail between her legs.

"No more, please god no more!" Cried a pixie who was bawling her eyes out.

"I-I'm still strong enough for the tests, please don't send me there!" Cried a mermaid who's fins had been cut off.

"Yeah...ok, I think it might be a good idea to avoid that word for now, what do you think Yui?"

"My bad." He remarked before they heard footsteps and looked to see what looked like shorter robots walking down the row and looking in cells making the girls go quiet. "Hey look, midgetbots."

"We require three new workers and one new test subject." Said one, making the girls let out screams of horror. "Which prisoners are prepared and in good health?"

"I-I'm weak, I can't go!" Cried out a bat girl who was missing one wing.

"Hold up, hold up, what experiment are you talking about and why do you need more people for the work camp, what happened?" Jack said as he stepped forward.

The robot turned and gave him a quick scan. "Director Jackson, I was merely in search of workers for the labor camp and a new test subject, you specifically asked for a total of four, or has it changed? Shall I acquire more?"

"No, just humor me and inform me what the experiment is for again." He said as the robot nodded.

"The experiment was the effect of cyborgization on a test subject with missing limbs and then wiping their mind and seeing if they can control their new limbs with no memory of having them."

"That's messed up." Remarked Yui.

"No shit, the experiment is off, and I want you to open…. That cell for me immediately." He said pointing to a random cell.

"Yes Director Jackson." It nodded before moving over and inserted a key into a keypad before the bars stopped sparking and opened it before it's arm reached inside. "You will go to the labor camp."

"No, no, no please!" Cried a mouse girl in fear.

"Did I say you were to take her to the camp?" Jack asked coldly, stopping the robot.

"I assumed you wished for her to go to the labor camps Director Jackson, seeing as you called the experiment off."

"No, I have a new experiment to try." He said as he pulled out his portal gun. "Let's see if this works, what do you think Yui?"

"It's worth a try." He said as Jack nodded and shot the floor where a black portal appeared.

"Ok, the colors a bit disconcerting, but it's better than nothing. Ok, jump in." He said as he looked up at the mouse girl.

"Please no! I don't wanna go back! Please have mercy!"

"Come on, you got nothing to lose, now jump in!" He shouted before pulling out a metal cube with a red blinking light. "Also hold onto this, it's a tracker."

"Do not disobey the director, or else." Spoke the robot with it's visor glowing red.

"P-Please, I...I don't wanna die!" She cried as she shakily took the cube.

"If you don't jump through you'll die, so why not jump?"

"I'd take his advice." Whispered Yui. "Unless you want me to push you in."

"I...I…" She said as she looked around desperately before gulping nervously and walking into the portal. She screamed when she fell right in making some of the girls cry in horror, or a few yell in anger.

"Calm down, calm down." Jack said as he checked a small pad. "Alright aaaand…. Yep, she made it Yui, she's in my lab's new arrival area, or at least the tracker is."

"Well that's good news, but do you know how long it's gonna take to get every one of these girls out of here?"

"Maybe not… hey, robots, new order, everyone here is terrible, throw them into this hole to get rid of them immediately, if they all aren't in there within an hour your all scrapped."

"But Director Jackson, what about your supply of test subjects?"

"I have a brand new source all lined up, I just need all these cages empty, now hurry, hurry, hurry!"

"Yes Director Jackson." The robot was about to move, but stopped as it's visor blinked red. "I'm sorry, but I cannot do that."

"What? Why not?" He asked in confusion.

"Because you are NOT the director." It replied before it's chest opened up to show a cannon before it started glowing red.

"Aw shit….well, I knew this couldn't last." Jack said before whipping out his other gun and began to shoot them.

The robot bounced the shots off before firing a laser right as Yui pushed Jack out of the way causing it to miss with Yui running at it.

"Hey tincan! Headbutt!" He yelled before his head became steel and slammed it into the robot's head, shattering it and kicked the body down the hall.

"Shit...ok, time to bail, but first…" Jack said as he reached down and grabbed the dropped keycard. "Alright, who wants to get the hell out of here?"

The girls were all confused with others still crying before an alarm started blaring with more robots coming down the row.

"Alert! Alert! Alert! Two intruders in the containment area! All available units terminate on sight!"

"Shit, we gotta get out of here Yui!" Jack said as he jammed the key into the keypad and hit unlock before all the cages opened.

"Too late." spoke Yui before flying drones came swooping over and started firing lasers before all the cages slammed shut with the keypad's shorting out. "Aw fuck."

"Shit, that ain't good!" Cried Jack as several walls opened up before several figures emerged who looked like monster girls, bur they were covered in metal with some limbs replaced with robot parts.

"We gotta book it!" Spoke Yui before throwing several grenades from his sleeves at the small robots before they exploded.

"Alright, into the portal?" Jack called before one of the monster girls fired a rocket at it, blowing up the ground around it and destabilizing the portal, making it close.

"Quick! Run away like little girls!" Cried Yui while avoiding the lasers, just barely.

"Right!" Jack cried as they began to run away, passing by numerous more cages.

"Wait stop! Take us with you!"

"You promised to get us out of here!"

"Please fake director!"

"Don't you dare look back Jack!"

"But they need help Yui, we can't just leave them!"

"We're not leaving them! We're retreating now so we can stay alive!"

"But… fine, but we're coming back!"

The two booked it out of the area as the robots kept firing before lasers popped out of the walls again and opened fire too while the first doors they went through slammed shut.

"Shit, we're trapped!" Cried Jack as he looked around with a frown. "I know you can see us, show yourself other Jack!"

"Less talk and more smashing!" Spoke Yui before pulling out a deck of cards and started chucking them at the robots with the cards either cutting them apart or going through them.

"Good idea, in fact it's time for some reinforcements!" Jack called as he pulled out several small vials before throwing them at the robots, making them break and release a black goo that began to engulf them and take them over before fighting the others.

"What is that stuff?"

"A new type of monster I made, I mixed a bit of venom symbiote, a Grimm Geist, and a living computer virus to make a creature that will take over any machine I throw them at, I call them robo-snatchers."

"Nice." Smirked Yui before one cyborg looking werewolf lunged at them while firing a laser from a robotic eye that hit his arm. "Ow! Oh bad dog!" He lashed out and caught the claws with a grunt and held them to the side. "Here, let me return the favor!" Before opening his mouth and fired a point blank ki blast that blew the cyborg away.

"Come on you sons of bitches, come and get me!" Jack called angrily before getting an idea. "Hey, I bet if I use robo-snatcher on the cell controls I can open the doors!"

"May-GAH!" Yui let out before finding himself swamped by several cyborg lamias that coiled and gripped around him.

"Yui!" Cried Jack as he tried to help him before several cyborg harpies flew down and grabbed his arms and legs. Each of them opened their mouths to reveal a speaker before hypersonic screeching hit him point blank. "AAAUUUGGHHH!" He cried as his ears began to bleed.

The other robots reached them before the cyborg harpies stopped when one of the robots moved over to Jack and pressed a sparking hand against his back, electrifying the scientist.

"Targets neutralized, bringing them to director." Said one Harpy before one of them electrocuted Yui.

"AHHHHHH!" He screamed, trying to struggle out of the grip, before passing out and went limp.

(Later)

"...ak...p….wak...up….WAKE UP!"

"Ugh…." Groaned Yui slowly coming to.

"Yui? Thank god you're awake, we're in trouble."

Yui shook his head before opening his eyes and saw he was in some kind of lab and tried to sit up, but groaned since it felt like something sharp was digging into his neck. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Well, we got captured, and now they're trying to decide between torturing us or interrogating us, also don't move your head to much, they have knives against our throats."

"Gee, thanks, I was worried for a sec." He remarked sarcastically. "But where are 'they'?"

"Behind us, and right now I think we're waiting for this places version of me to walk in."

"Oh well in that case, hey tincans! Y-GAH!" Screamed Yui before getting shocked by a taser.

"Yeah, I wouldn't do that, they're very liberal about using the taser."

"Silence intruders, or you will be electrocuted more." Spoke the robot moving it away while Yui groaned.

"Is that all ya got? I get off on-GAAAAAHHH!" Screamed Yui louder.

"Yeah, I don't think you should antagonize them." Jack whispered.

"Silence." Ordered a second robot before shocking Jack.

"OW!" He cried before the door in front of them opened up.

"So, these two are the intruders?" Came a voice similar to Jack's, but with a metallic echo to it.

"Yes Director Jack, somehow one of them was able to trick the facial recognition scanners."

A figure walked over to the two as the robot shocking Jack stopped. "Hmm, how peculiar."

"Ugh...so, you're evil Jack, huh?" He groaned as he looked up only for his eyes to widen in shock. "Holy shit, you're a robot!"

"The proper term is...android." Groaned Yui.

"Both wrong, I am a cyborg." Replied the Other Jack who resembled Jack, but half his face was robotic with a glowing red eye with a metal hand on the same side with his lap coat having several blood stains with a pair of high tech looking goggles.

"Shit… you really went the extra mile for the evil scientist look, huh?"

"He looks like a food processor." Mumbled Yui before Other Jack leaned down near Yui and grabbed his head before looking it over.

"Fascinating, according to the tests you aren't human, you're like nothing I've encountered before. I can't wait to start cutting you open and seeing what makes you tick."

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Glared Yui.

"Oh trust me, any picture I take will last longer than you will when I'm done." He chuckled with a grin before turning to Jack. "Now then, what and who are you, and why do you look like me?"

"Jack, meet annoying pile of scrap, annoying pile of scrap, Jack." spoke Yui before the Other Jack's robotic hand grabbed his neck and started squeezing. "Gah!"

"You're quite annoying, I'll have to cut out your voice box soon."

"Whoa, ok, we can explain, I'm you from another universe or dimension, not quite sure which, and this is Yui, a deity."

"A dimensional counterpart I can buy, but a deity? I'm no fool." He let go of Yui's throat and moved over to a table while picking up various tools. "Those who believe in tall tales have no meaning on how the world works. How a thing you can't see with no real presence possibly be seen as real?"

"The dick I used on your momma's real." Muttered Yui with a snicker.

"Guess who gets dissected first asshole?"

"Hey Yui, any idea on how to get out of this mess?"

"Distract him." Yui whispered before clearing his throat. "So, Jackson, before you go off cutting us open, can you at least spare some questions? I mean logically you know people will want answers to stuff they don't understand, right?"

"Yes, but I owe both of you nothing, and I may look like a villain, but I don't monologue, I'm not an idiot."

"Oh yeah? Well I bet your lab doesn't have what this Jack's lab has."

"Really, and what would that be?" He asked as he approached Yui with a mechanical bone saw.

"Well why don't you ask him? He can tell you better than me."

"Well, on my phone I have all the schematics that you obviously lack, along with some rough designs for a portal machine."

"Impossible, I've planned for anything. You couldn't possibly have made something I haven't already."

"Really, then you've mastered interdimensional travel and compressed it's workings to the size of a handgun?"

"No, but that's only because I choose to work on experiments I can control, as you have seen with all my test subjects. After I've learned all I can from them, then I'll move on to the next big thing."

"Ha! Knew it." Smirked Yui. "Then I bet you really never did something this son of a gun did after he did a monster girl fusion project, have kids."

"Why would I bother with children, they are a liability, the only thing they're good for is the work camps."

"Then where'd you get all them?" Yui frowned. "If you can't travel around dimensions, then where'd they all come from?"

"Simple, gene splicing." He said with a grin. "All in the pursuit of the perfect soldier, a bit of splicing here, selective breeding and boom! An army at my disposal that can beat any normal human, though for some reason the males keep dying off."

"What do you mean selective breeding? If all the males die, how do you knock up the women?"

"Artificial insemination, I put the males in comas until they're old enough to produce sperm so they don't die on me, milk them dry then dispose of the body." He replied before turning the bone saw on and moved it near Yui, but stopped and held his chin. "Hmm, come to think of it, your unknown abilities may be useful for future subjects. I better take an extra blood sample just in case you don't survive." He said as he turned around to pick up a large needle and syringe.

"Yui, how much more time do you need?"

"A little bit more." He whispered back. "So Jackson, you never once went ahead and got your noodle wet?"

"Of course I do, if I ever feel the need I take the least damaged female that suits my needs, have sex then lobotomize and turn them into cyborgs so they don't tell anyone."

"Who's gonna judge? All you have around here are tincans that follow your orders."

"Yes, and so far it has been working out well, I've had a few pockets of resistance but those are easy to squash after you take their ringleader, torture them in front of them and then turn them into a cyborg and make them the new jailer, thus breaking their spirits completely."

"So that's why they were terrified of me!"

"Correction, of me, but that's to be expected from test subjects who can't understand the flaws in being blood and flesh. I'm still in the middle of making myself fixed and better, until I no longer have any flaws."

"So you're making yourself into a robot? That's pretty stupid." Jack said with a scoff. "What good is a mechanical body, our weaknesses is what drives us forward!"

"Correction, it's what drives those who have no idea of how to truly progress believe. By eliminating my soft body, I'll be immortal essential, leaving me ample time to unlock and make progress on all my work."

"You dumbass, that's pseudo immortality, I got the real deal from Yui here!"

"Desperate last words, I'd actually feel pity, but that emotion is gone from my mind." He remarked moving the needle over near Yui. "I can't see any veins, so it'll be trial and error for both of us."

"Just one more question before you do that." spoke the deity. "You ever watch anime?"

"That japanese cartoon garbage? No, why?"

"Because of this. The World!" He yelled before said Stand appeared with time freezing before the figure smashed the knives and the binds, letting Yui get up and move off the table and stand behind Other Jack as time resumed.

"What Wo-WHAT THE HELL?!" He cried in shock and confusion.

"That's why." Spoke Yui making Other Jack turn before the deity enlarged his fist and slammed it into him, making him fly back and crash into one of the larger robots.

"Yes! You're screwed now man, Yui's gonna kick your ass!"

"Me? No way, I'd never do that." Remarked Yui walking over before breaking Jack's restraints. "That's your job."

"Yeah yeah, let's see if we can't get rid of these robots." He said as he reached into his coat before throwing several more robo-snatchers at the robots and one at the director.

Said man groaned before his robotic eye glowed and blasted the robo-snatcher away from him and shoved the robot off him before rolling away and pulled out a trigger. "A smart genius is always prepared." He pushed it before the robots that got infected suddenly began to beep and flash red.

"Huh, self destruct, not bad, but unwieldy." Said Jack as he looked around to see other robots who weren't infected also start to beep.

"That's not all." Smirked Other Jack before several lasers came from the walls and let out red lasers that stayed and moved towards the two, cutting into the floor with ease. "If the explosions don't get you, the lasers will."

"Wow, for such a self proclaimed genius you are such an idiot, those lasers are cutting through the floors, meaning anything below us is getting destroyed!"

"You think this base is all I have? I always come prepared in case I must relocate." He laughed while Yui grabbed the table he was on and chucked it at Other Jack, only for it to get blown to pieces from one of the lasers. "Did you really think that would work?"

"No, but this will. Jack! MG Gun!"

"Got it!" He called as he aimed his gun before firing it at the other Jack.

"Fool, bullets and lasers do not harm m-what is this?!" He cried out when the beam hit and his body started to tingle, mostly his human half.

"Jacky boy's fetish!" Declared Yui while jumping on the wall to tear the lasers out.

"He's not totally wrong, right now your human half is being mutated and changed into the type of girls you've been experimenting on relentlessly."

"What?! Nooo!" Screamed Other Jack looking at his regular hand and saw claws slowly growing along with fur. "What have you done?! You've compromised my body!"

"Yeah, think of this as a massive fuck you, one more shot and your robot half will also change, a third and your mind will begin to warp as well, get the picture?"

Other Jack growled while feeling his teeth getting sharper with a cat ear appearing. "You bastard! Is this what you really work on? A gun that turns organisms into those abominations?!"

"Oh it does much more than that, it can change organic material into metal, destabilize people and turn them into slime, freeze them, set them on fire, and even disintegrate, and open up portals!"

"He's like Rick! But less of an asshole, I think." Remarked Yui while biting the last laser off and spat it out.

"You bastard, you've ruined me, ruined everything! Well if I'm going down, you're all going with me!" He cried as he ripped off his chest plate to show a large red button before he pressed it.

"Did you seriously put a self destruct button on yourself?!"

"Yes, now perish!" He laughed as his body started to glow.

"Not on my watch!" Yui pulled out a shuriken and chucked it, but it flew over Other Jack's head and bounced around the walls. "Shit! I'm terrible with that thing!"\

"Then why did you throw it?! Fuck it, sending him into a black hole, grab onto something Yui!"

"Already on it!" He yelled before burying his feet in the floor.

"You will not escape death so easily!" He cried as he tried to rush towards Jack right as he fired his gun at the floor in front of him, opening up a portal into a black hole. He cried out when he fell on before grabbing the edge with his robotic arm and strained to hold on. "You can't do this! I'm you!"

"No, you're a twisted, deformed monster, not me! Now perish!" He shouted as he threw his shoe at him.

Other Jack fell back from the shoe as his arm let go and went falling down. "NOOOOOOO!"

"And now he's dead." Said Jack as he closed the portal. "Yui, you alright?"

"Other than my feet falling asleep in this highly dense steel floor, just dandy, and you?"

"A bit banged up but fine, I can't believe that thing was once me."

Yui ripped his feet out and walked over. "Well just think of it like this, at least you didn't go the cliche route and leave him behind in a burning building without guaranteeing he's dead only so he can come back in a sequel."

"That's just stupid, why would I leave him alive, do I look like Goku?"

"No, you have better hair." Chuckled Yui before looking around. "So what do we do with this place? I mean now that Other Jack is gone, you can get the girls out and back to the Zoo no problem, but then there's this whole place filled with robots with no leader."

"Well, this place doesn't have much use to me, I'll bring the girls back to the zoo, send some workers to take any and all information they can find then tear it down, there's nothing built here that I don't already have or don't want."

"Then I shall help. I'll bring in an expert in the field who can get this place torn down in no time flat, and he's quite the sharp cookie too."

"Really, who is it?" Jack asked as he dusted himself off.

"Michael J. Caboose."

"Ah….ok, I can see that, just tell him that in this place they were hurting the nice ladies, that should get him pissed, maybe show him a few of the girls too."

"Can do."

"Cool, now if you'll excuse me I need to find those work camps and shut them down immediately."

"And I need to ransack his lab for any loose change or gold."

"Go nuts, anything you find here is free game."

"Yes!" Cried Yui before zipping over and ran through a wall.


	142. Chapter 142

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 142

Jack's assistant lets two of his own creations loose on the Zoo.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A figure was currently walking down one of the halls to the Zoo while giving occasional nods to any passing by workers while adjusting their eyes and looking at their clipboard. "Good, so far everything for my schedule today is cleared up. Which means I can get back and 'relax'." He chuckled with a grin as he made his towards one of the many doors, looked around before quickly opening it and making his way inside, locking it as soon as it closed.

Then he walked over to what looked like a normal bedroom, but in the far back was a door with numerous heavy locks on it. He began to undo the locks before opening the door to reveal what looked like a massive cave with numerous wires moving across the walls, several pieces of high tech and several large pods and cages scattered around. He smirked and let out a low chuckle as he moved over near some cages and gave them a knock. "Wake up girls, I'm home."

"YOU!" Came a voice before a hand lashed out and tried grabbing at him before he moved back. "I'm gonna slit your throat when you sleep if you don't let me out!"

"Oh shut up, you should be thanking me, do you know how long it took me to smuggle you out of your enclosure? You're going to get the joy of being something bigger than yourself!" He smiled while looking at the other cages, each one housing a monster girl who looked uncomfortable. "Now then, how have my little girls been doing? Get enough sleep? Hungry at all? How about some blankets?"

"Um, c-could I please go back to my enclosure?" Asked a red slime who was crammed into a ten gallon jug.

"NO!" He snapped slamming his hand against some bars, making a loud sound and scowled at the slime. "You'll stay there and like it!"

"O-Ok, I'm sorry!" She cried as she trembled in fear.

"Leave her alone!" Yelled an apophis in her cage while wearing a blindfold. "Just let us go you psycho!"

"No! I worked to hard for this, I finally got my calculation right, I have the DNA and I have the girls needed for my experiment, it is time for a fusion!" He laughed like a manic before stopping and cleared his throat. "Oops, my bad, got a bit too excited. It wouldn't do good to make too much noise or that fool Jack might notice something's up."

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP US!" The girls all started screaming at once as he scowled.

"Shut up!" He moved over near a console and hit a red button before the cages started shocking them making them cry out. "Be good pets and don't talk unless I tell you to!"

"I-I just want to go back to my mommy!" Cried a small hellhound cub nervously.

"Your mother is a whore and I had to kill her, now shut up!" Growled the man who adjusted his tie and looked at the capsules with a grin. "Now then, it's time to see what I can cook up. Jack might have had help from that loose cannon Yui, but I did all this with my bare hands. That shows more determination than taking the easy way. Now then, which of you lovely ladies will volunteer?" He chuckled as he grabbed a catch pole off the wall. "I need around six or seven, if you do this I'll give you a cookie before we start~" He laughed crazily as the girls moved as far away as they could.

"I would sooner die than assist you in your sick games." Spoke a valkyrie with torn clothing and no weapons. "May your soul burn for these actions of yours."

"And we have our first volunteer, congratu-fucking-lations!" He laughed before shocking her cage and quickly using the catch poll to catch her.

"No! Please don't do this!" Cried out a kejourou as the man lugged the valkyrie over to an open pod and made her stand up with a brace locking around her waist. "M-Maybe we could make a deal in exchange for our freedom? I mean just look at us, we're all pretty girls, maybe we could give you something better than this."

"Oh please, one tranquilizer dart and I can do that anyway, but I have bigger plans for you all, in fact I think I need you now." He chuckled as her face paled.

"You'll suffer for this you impudent welp." Snapped a vampire as the assistant shocked the long haired girl and dragged her to the capsule by her hair. "Your blood won't be enough as payment for this insult!"

"Bla bla bla, you know what I hear you saying right now? That you want the holy water spray bottle again!" He laughed as he turned to her with a grin.

She paled while he pulled out a spray bottle from his pocket and started spritzing it at her through the bars making her hiss in pain. "No stop! It burns!"

"You going to behave like a good like vampire?" He asked with a grin as he kept spraying.

"Ah! Ow! Ah! F-Fine! Fine! I yield!"

"Good, because I need you too." He chuckled before opening her cage door and grabbed her by her cloak. He yanked her out and kept spraying as she hissed while a cursed sword was trying to file one of the bars down with her sword, even though the cut it was making was very tiny.

'Come on, come on, I have to get out of here, please, I can't stay here!'

"Hello~" He called, suddenly in front of her, making her scream. "Were you trying to escape again? Do I have to take your sword and melt it down into a bed pan?"

"N-No! Please not that!" She screamed moving it back as he chuckled.

"That's good to hear, but if you wanted to volunteer, all you had to do was ask." He chuckled as he reached through the bars and grabbed her sword, making her scream and follow him. "You want the sword? You want the sword? Go get it!" He laughed as he chucked it into the pod holding the valkyrie and kejourou, making her run in, only for it to shut behind her. "Good! Now I just need two more. Any takers?" He chuckled before hearing some whimpering and turned slowly towards the young hellhound.

"N-no….please….no…"

"Wonderful! Finally a willing volunteer." He smiled opening the cage and reached in.

"No! Don't you touch her you bastard!" Cried out a woman made of blue fire angrily. "She's just a child!"

"Exactly! And without her whore of a mother, she'll be so lonely, but if this experiment works she'll never have to worry about that again."

"No, please, j-just let me go! Mr. Jack, Aiden, Cynthia, Miss Marisa, Hyperion, help!"

"NO! THEY WILL NOT HELP YOU!" He shouted angrily before kicking her into the pod.

"You son of a bitch! I'll burn you to ashes!" Yelled the blue fire woman.

"Oh? You want me to kill her now unless you get in there right now?" He chuckled before pulling out a revolver. "Go ahead, just say the word and her young brains will go all over the pod, I can just find some other volunteer."

"...Fine, I'll volunteer." She growled angrily.

"Good, just make sure to also grab… that slime too."

"No please, not me." Spoke the slime shaking in the jug.

"Yes you, now get in there! Hurry or the little dog dies!"

The girl scowled at him before picking up the jug and walked over while glaring at him in the eyes. "You'll pay for this, everything."

"They all say that, but I'm still debt free." He chuckled as she stepped in, right as the pod closed. "Alright, now to get this party started!" He moved over to the console and started pushing buttons before a humming sound was heard. "Now be warned this isn't as big and roomy as the containers Jack uses, so it might feel a LITTLE bit cramped and painful." He said before pulling out two containers and put one on each machine. "This will also hurt more, so have some extra DNA to help the change!"

"Fuck you!" Called out the fire elemental before screaming along with the others as electricity coursed through the containers.

"Don't worry, I'm making you all better, better than anything Jack's ever made, soon he will see my genius and admit I am the better scientist!" He laughed out as the other girls in the cages flinched and whimpered as they watched the ones in the capsules twitch and spasm from the shock. "Now then, I hope you girls are ready to be fused together! You will make the most powerful monsters known to man, and after I make you better, perhaps I'll fuse them together too, making them even stronger!"

He grabbed a lever and pulled as the shock became greater while filling up with fluid filling it up which muffled their screams.

"You're killing them!" Cried out a nekomata as he began to laugh.

"No, I'm making them better!" He gave a crooked grin as the pods began to glow. "If this works as well as I hope I'll start making more, I still have all that contaminated candy from Jack's demon slime creation for Yui lying around waiting to be used."

The girls inside the pods kept screaming, but it started sounding weird and muffled the more the pods glowed before it went silent.

"They're almost done cooking, now for the final touch!" He laughed before hitting a button as the DNA vials attached to the pods shot their load inside them. "Now watch all of you, at the result of my genius!"

'He's insane, we're all gonna die!' They thought as the pods doors began to hiss and slowly open as one last shock went through the pod.

"And it's done!" He declared as he shut the power off and everyone could see the silhouette of two figures in the two pods.

The assistant grinned as the two figures groaned and twitched before the electricity died down and moved over before hitting red buttons on the capsules and stepped back. "Yes, yes, they're alive, they're alive!"

The capsules opened up with the fluid inside gushing out before groaning was heard as the figures inside slowly stepped outside.

'Ugh...what the hell is going on?" Groaned the first one with what sounded like a Scottish accent.

"I don't know, but I feel...like taking a walk." Said the other who sounded a bit lazy and crazy at the same time.

"Alright, wake up ladies, welcome to the world of the living." He smiled before walking over to some clothes on a counter. "I don't think you wanna go around naked, so I got you some clothes."

"Alright, whatever you say you bloody protestant bastard."

"Aw, someone's cranky." chuckled the second figure as they went to grab the clothes with something on her back squirming in the air. "Don't worry, I'm sure we can find you a nice boy scout to cheer you up." Chuckled the figure. "Or how about a nice alter boy, you priests love getting your hands on those, don't you~?"

"Oh shove it you blood sucking bitch."

"Wow, something tells me someone was hoping for a happy ending if these are the best clothes you got us." Said the first figure as she quickly put the clothes on. "I hope you aren't expecting this to end in a roll in He hay you bloody Protestant bastard."

"Well I figured you two might like something free and easy to move in since you two have been in those cramped capsules for a while."

"Well, he isn't wrong, now if you'll excuse me I should really get to that walk."

'Well at least I can say their personalities are something, and very volatile.' thought the assistant. 'I'll have to use caution around them, the last thing I want is for them to kill me in a fit of rage.' He thought before clearing his throat. "Hello, I am your creator, and hopefully your master, are either of you feeling any discomfort?"

"Well other than my legs a bit stiff and feeling thirsty, I feel great." Chuckled the second figure with a grin showing sharp fangs.

"Well if you want, I have several potential dishes you could help yourself too." He chuckled darkly before pointing to some of the girls.

"Hmmm, which one has the biggest tits, for some reason I want a big titted police girl."

"Eh stuff it ya vampire bitch." Ordered the first figure walking over to a random cage and smiled innocently. "Hello there fair maidens, no need to be scared of the blasphemous cunt there."

"O-Ok, but we're still gonna die if we stay here." Shivered a fairy nervously.

"Ignore her, she's just a little shy." Spoke up the assistant with a smile. "For now, it's time to give you two names since today IS your birthday."

"Alright, what did you have in mind 'dad'?" Asked the second figure sarcastically.

"Hmmm." He rubbed his chin and looked at the first figure, which was a woman with very long blond hair that reached the floor and had two long sword arms, both black in color before they shifted into regular hands while wearing an open grey top with a cross necklace in between her DD sized breasts while she had on matching skinny jeans with a shield attached to the left arm. "For you...I'm thinking Alexandria."

"Huh, Alexandria, not bad." She chuckled with a grin.

"And for you….hmmm." He said as he looked at the second figure. "I'm thinking...Bathory!"

"Bathory, really?" Asked the second figure who was a tall woman with sharp fangs and grey skin, blue hair that looked like it was on fire with red slime dripping off her legs along with claws on her hands, she was wearing a tight red trench coat with a black undershirt that pressed against her F cup chest. She was also wearing red pants with black leather boots. "You make it sound like I'm one of those 'oh look at me and my fancy dress' kinda girls."

"What, you don't like the name? What would you rather be called then?"

"Something badass of course, I mean come on, just look at me." She smirked gesturing to herself while Alexandria scoffed. "Something like...Alucard."

"Really, Dracula spelled backwards? Oh look at miss edgelord, how hip and cool of her." Mocked Alexandria with a grin.

"Hey look, the catholic bitch is criticizing names. Says the woman who could sound like a guy with the first four letters of her name. Then again that'd explain your voice, you DO have that deep baritone."

"Oh please you bloody protestant bastard, I'm more woman than you'll ever be, and at least I'm not dripping all over like a leaky barrel!"

"What can I say, it doesn't take much to get me wet." She laughed with the assistant rubbing his hands together.

'They're perfect! All I have to do now is instal the control disks in their neck and they'll be my perfect minions!' He thought moving over to a desk while Alexandria looked in a cage where a cupid was huddled with her wings looking broken.

"Hey now little one, why is an angel like you here in such a sorry state?" She asked as she grabbed the bars and tore them off.

"H-He kidnapped us...tortures us to make his creations." She spoke raising a shaking finger out. "W-We never wanted to-"

"Shush, it's ok, I'll get you out, no angel should be in such a state as of yourself." She growled before turning to the assistant. "What the bloody hell is the meaning of this?"

"Oh don't listen to her, she's just shy. You know how it is with lab assistants." He smiled innocently.

"Oh really? Well then, allow me to help her stop being shy." She said darkly as she began to approach him.

"Wow, someone of religion using force? How odd." Remarked Alucard sarcastically with a laugh while the assistant held two small discs in his hand behind his back.

"Now now, I think we're getting off on the wrong foot here, these girls are just scared, it's not their fault for misleading you to thinking they're unhappy, just lie down and take a nap, you've been through so much."

"I don't care what you do to the rest of these sickening beasts, but treating angels like that? That's the work of a filthy sinner!" She growled making her hands shift into blades. "And do you know what happens to sinners? They get purged!" She shouted before thrusting her arm forward, stabbing the sword into him with a sickening squish.

The assistant went wide eyed and spat out blood while dropping the discs.

"Oh my, what are these, mind control disks, dd you really think you could control us?" Alucard asked with a grin. "You can't control me, I'm the queen vampire bitch here."

"I-I made...you.." He croaked out as he dropped to the floor.

"And thanks for that, but we'll be going now." Said Alexandria as she pulled her blade out of him. She turned and started to help the cupid out of her cage while Alucard patted the man's head with a smile.

"Not to worry, we'll help ourselves out. If you manage to overcome death since that's what you humans are known to try, give me a call, we'll do lunch." Chuckled the vampire hybrid before she and Alexandria began to leave, only to stop and hit a control panel on her way out. "Oh, I hope that was important." She said as the cage doors began to slowly open.

"N-No! You bitch!" Coughed the assistant while dragging himself over near a hole in the wall as the girls in the cages started to crawl out. 'Shit, I need to get out of here, if those bitches get to me they'll tear me apart!'

"You bastard." Growled a dragon standing up with her wings binded with her claws filed down. "I'll make you suffer!"

"Yeah...I'll have to take a rain check on that." he coughed as he crawled deeper into the hole to show an escape pod that he got into. "Look on the bright side, you've survived one more day, for now."

"Get him!" Cried a scylla who was missing half of her legs.

"Bye bye, please be good girls and get back in your cages!" He called before the escape pod began to take off.

A hobgoblin yelled and tried following through the hole before the pod zipped away down a tunnel. "No! Get back you bastard!"

"Forget about him, let's just get out of here! This might be our chance to escape this place entirely!"

"We need to tell Jack! I'll take being locked up by him then that psychopath!"

"What, and go back to a somewhat nicer prison? I'm getting out of here, or at the very least getting laid!"

With that the prisoners rushed off as fast as they could to leave the cave while the assistant himself gripped the stab wound with a scowl. 'Damn it, I underestimated those bitches, I should have slapped on the control disk as soon as they stepped out, now look at me, bleeding out in an escape pod as my test subjects escape.' He felt around for something and managed to pull out a needle and jammed it in his leg making him groan and inject himself. "Those nanobots better work fast, there's no way I can die now." He muttered with a frown. 'I just hope those two abominations don't screw everything up.'

"Wow, a cave? Poor sap must have been Batman." Joked Alucard looking around.

"Well he did make a dumb bat in it, so you're not all wrong." Said Alexandria as she dragged the cupid out of it. "Alright, where can we take you to get some medical help?"

"The Zoo, it has people that can fix me and all the others." She spoke up while looking weak and exhausted.

"Ok, just lead the way lassie, we'll get you all fixed up."

"Well you have fun with that, I am going to go find my big tittied police girl." Remarked Alucard walking ahead of them before feeling a blade rest on her shoulder, making her turn to Alexandria who had her arm shifted into a blade. "What? I'm giving you some privacy, or are you one of those religious nuts who prefer to be watched."

"You aren't going anywhere you abomination, I don't trust you, I should kill you now to save me the trouble of doing it later."

"Oh? Big words from someone who sounds like they could use a flask."

"Go suck a dick, you're lucky I need to tend to this angel." She growled in anger.

"Oh I'm sure you'll be 'tending' to her alright." She chuckled before she began to run away.

"Damn perverted bastard...ok angel, where do we go now?"

"Well, if we get out of here and go down one of the halls, we should be able to find a worker who can help." She groaned as Alexandria nodded.

"Alright, if you say so, I swear we will make you better again that's what our lord would want."

The cupid and Alexandria kept walking before reaching a door, which was already busted down and entered the hallway while an alarm was blaring. "I'm guessing the vampire bitch came this way, alright, let's go."

"Hold it, who are yo- what happened to her?!" Called on guard as he spotted them.

"Don't go askin' questions, just get a doctor for her, now!" Yelled Alexandria.

"Alright, follow me, most of the doctors are busy with the new refugees Jack rescued, but we have a medic over here!" Spoke the guard as he lead the two down a hall while an explosion was heard. "Damn it, what is going on, first Jack comes with hundreds of mangled monster girls and demands they be treated and now some crazy girl in red is wreaking havoc left and right!"

"Did this woman sound like a blasphemous harlot who deserves a good ass kicking?"

"Um….she kept going on about big tits and something about the police?"

"It was her." She growled before stopping. "You make sure this fair maiden is taken care of, I'm goin' to deliver righteous justice to that woman."

"Sure, just one quick question, who are you?" He asked as he took the cupid in his arms.

"Alexandria, a proud servant of God."

"Ok… just please don't destroy the place." He said, getting a bad feeling as he raced to get the cupid to a medic.

"Now then, it's time to destroy that heathen." Muttered Alexandria as she raced towards the sounds of screaming and explosions.

At said spot, Alucard was laughing while picking workers up using slime tendrils before biting into their necks to slurp up their blood. "Mmmm, you mother fuckers are delicious, come and give your blood daddy that good shit!"

"Fire! Fire!" called a security guard as numerous men fired at her, but the bullets went through her with her body healing up due to it being part slime. "Someone get the flamethrowers! It's a slime!"

"Bitch I ain't a slime, I'm a mother fucking vampire!" She growled before lunging towards said guard. "Now then, where are the big tittied police girls?"

"Wah!" Screamed the guard before several others ran over and tried hitting Alucard with shocking batons.

"Hey, if you wanted me to drink your blood all you had to do was ask!" She laughed as several tendrils lashed out of her back and grabbed them before they began to suck them dry.

"Ahhh!" Screamed the men while various other men just shot wildly in panic while at this time Marisa was teaching her class about history.

"And during this point the uncivilized Europeans began their long cycle of genocide, cultural appropriation, brutality and slavery all in the name of 'civilizing the savages' and… where is that screaming coming from?" She asked looking around. "Girls, and boys, are one of you trying to mess with me?"

"No Mrs. Marisa, it's coming from outside." Said a young succubus before the wall next to them exploded.

"HEY KIDS WANNA SEE A DEAD BODY?!"

"AHHHH!" They screamed seeing Alucard standing there with a wide grin.

"Young lady, what the hell do you think you are doing, I am in the middle of class!" Frowned Marisa with her arms crossed under her chest. "If you want to talk to me or a student, you can wait outside."

"Hmmm, nope, in fact I might borrow a few, I always wanted to try a kiddie meal." She chuckled before taking a good look at Marisa. "Hmmm, not bad, any chance that you're a police girl?"

"Of course not, I'm a researcher."

"Dang, you sure got the titties for one." She muttered before sighing. "Oh well, I'm sure I'll find one eventually, but for now it's time for dinner~"

The kids looked scared, Cynthia included with her powers not in use, before Marisa cleared her throat and frowned.

"Sorry, but my class is NOT on the menu. Now you can either step outside, or I'll make you."

"Oh please, do you really think you can stop me?" She asked as she shook her head in amusement.

"Yes actually." Smirked Marisa before her hands glowed green as the grimoire appeared from space and opened up. "This is your last warning. Take one more step in this room, and I won't show mercy."

"Alright then, if you wanna die first go ahead, hit me with what you got bitch!"

"I warned you." Marisa's hands lit up with flames before she suddenly vanished from the spot and reappeared right in front of Alucard before slamming her fist into the hybrid's stomach.

"Augh, what the hell?!" She cried as she was sent flying back.

"There you are you protestant bastard!" Yelled Alexandria who saw Alucard fly past her and crash into a wall. "What business do you have to cause meaningless destruction in here?"

"Because I decided to take a walk, not my fault those guys attacked me." She chuckled as she stood up. "Plus I still need my big tittied police girl, and then I gotta get that bitch a cannon."

"Then take this cannon!" Yelled one squad leader as several others aimed a heavy artillery cannon at Alucard. "Fire!"

"Now that's a cannon!" She cried before her top half was blown clean off from the shell. 'Ow!'

"Ha! Karma ya vampire bitch." Spoke Alexandria.

"Something tells me she isn't down for the count quite yet." Said Marisa with a frown.

"Quick men! Get the flamethrowers ready! We can't give her a chance to reform!"

"Got them sir, let's torch this bitch!" Called one as several men with flamethrowers appeared before they began to torch the remains of Alucard.

"Mommy, what's going on?" Asked Cynthia.

"I don't know, I really don't know." She said before seeing the legs start to move. "Cynthia, you and the others stay inside and don't come out until I let you know it's safe."

"Yes Mommy, please come back in one piece!" She said before running back inside.

"Ha ha ha ha ha, you bitches REALLY thought that could kill me?" Laughed Alucard before the slime remains started to move back towards. "I'm a mother fucking vampire!"

"Crap, either get me either hotter fire or a vacuum to suck up this weird slime!" Called the man before choking out when he found the head of a hound, made of slime, stretch out from Alucard that bit into him and started draining him of blood.

"Hahahaha, you'll never stop me, no one can stop me!" She cackled, only to find part of her arm cut right off with Alexandria's blade arms. "Oh? You wanna go christian whore?"

"You're damn right I do you bloody protestant bastard!" She shouted with a frown. "I'm gonna carve you to pieces and burn you to ashes to send you straight to hell!"

"You can try bitch, but let's be honest, you'll die before I do!" Laughed Alucard before lunging at her while her remaining clawed hand lit up on fire.

"No I won't, I have the lord on my side!" She shouted as she dodged the hands and cut them both off with her blades once more.

"Sir, what do we do?"

"I don't know, someone go find Jack, nothing we're doing is working!"

One soldier rushed off while said scientist was with Yui getting the malnourished monster girls into the right enclosures, after getting a check up of course.

"T-This isn't a cage….what is going on?" Asked a very weak lamia in confusion.

"You and all the girls are gonna be able to run wild, eat fresh food, maybe experiment, you know, normal stuff." Remarked Yui.

"Yes, you will be taken care of here, now take it easy until you recover." Jack said as she nodded slowly before slithering through the door.

"Sir! Sir! We have an emergency!" Called the soldier who panted while Yui was measuring an oni's waist.

"What is it, Yui's here and I've heard nothing from Omni, so what's so serious that the guards can't handle it?"

"Two weird new monster girls showed up and are causing trouble!"

"Which kind? A selkie?" Asked Yui.

"We don't know, some sort of slime vampire calling herself Alucard and a blonde with swords for hands that's called Alexandria!"

"...aw fuck me." Muttered the deity. "Did the blonde have a weird scottish accent?"

"Yes, and she keeps screaming about protestants and the vampire is looking for a big tittied police girl!"

"Sounds like some die hard Hellsing fanboy wanted his wet dream to come true. We've got phony copies of two of the most dangerous characters in the series."

"They also attacked the classroom that had your daughter and wife in it sir!" Reported the soldier nervously.

"...oh hell nah!" He spoke kicking a random table over. "Shits 'bout to get real now!"

"Then let's go deal with this, let's go Yui!"

"B-But what about us?" asked a mermaid.

"Don't worry, I'll be back as soon as this is taken care of, until then um…. He will help you." Said Jack, pointing to the guard who had reported to them.

"Wait, me?"

"Yes, just treat them as kindly as possible, they just came from a bad situation, do everything and anything you can do to make them feel comfortable and happy, we'll be back soon!"

"And no staring, ya perv." Joked Yui as he and Jack took off.

"Um… are you going to beat us if we do anything out of line?" Asked a shivering slime nervously.

"No, no no no, absolutely not." He said as he shook his head. 'I am way over my head here!'

Alexandria yelled as her hair lashed out with the ends gaining sharp bladed tips to try and stab Alucard, but she dodged making the blades tear into the floor instead while Marisa jumped over and tried using a roundhouse kick on the hybrid.

"Bring it on you bitches, I can do this all day, you'll never take me down!" She laughed before a dog head formed on her back and tried to bite Marisa's leg.

"That's what you think." Spoke Marisa, before swinging her leg up and splattered the head apart, only for another one to lash out and bite her arm. "AHH!"

"Get ready to die, once I eat you your brats are next!" She declared, only to find herself getting sent flying from a well placed foot up her ass. "AHHHH!"

"Not today Vampirella." Spoke Yui lowering his foot.

"Hey Yui, are you responsible for her, because this one isn't one of my fuck ups." Jack asked as he turned to Alexandria. "Excuse me, who are you and the crazy vampire, and how did you get here?"

"The names Alexandria, and I'm here to kill this disgraceful demon. As for how, a nice and kind angel lead me here from some cave."

"Ok…. so that answers half my questions, and what are your plans after she's taken down?"

"I haven't decided on that yet, possible go around hacking away any sinners in this 'zoo'."

"Ah...could you not?" He asked as Alucard got up with a groan.

"Ow...oh you're gonna get it asshole." Groaned the hybrid rubbing her ass.

"I was actually gonna say the same thing. Because if there's one thing you don't fuck with. It's MY family, and do you know what I do when people fuck with that?"

"No, what?" She groaned as she glared at him. 'That's it, eating his family in front of him before I kill him!'

"I FUCK THEM UP." He spoke before grabbing at his cloak and threw it off him, revealing a man of 18 with short messy brown hair with some spikes on the front, shooting upwards. His outfit consisted of a tank top above his navel, knuckle gloves, pants with a leather belt and leather boots. Around his neck was a long thick scarf with a a headband with a colorful triangular pattern wrapped around his head.

"Huh, so that's what you look like." Jack said as he scratched his chin. "Not bad, have fun killing her Yui, now Mrs. Alexandra, any way I can convince you to not go on a murdering spree in my zoo?"

"That all depends, are you a protestant bastard too?"

"Not exactly, but I do believe that there is a god, why?"

"Then I'm gonna have to do the lord's work." She smiled with the bladed hair rising up at him. "And help deliver you into the burning pits of hell ya heathen."

"W-Whoa there, no need to act so crazy!" He cried as he began to back away. 'Crap crap crap, this ain't good!'

"Die you heathen, and pray for the lord's mercy, but there won't be any, cause you'll be dead!" She yelled as the blades shot out at him with him narrowly ducking while Alucard chuckled.

"Hehe, it seems the crazy nun found a boy toy, how unsightly for a woman of the church." She laughed crazily.

"Your next line will be "Now what's with your outfit?" " Spoke Yui in his new form with a smirk.

"Now what's with your outfit?" She asked, only for her eyes to widen in surprise. 'Huh.'

"Your next will be "How'd you know that?" He continued making Alucard frown.

"How'd you know that?" She asked before her eyes widened. "Hey! How the hell are you doing that?!"

"Isn't it obvious? I have transformed my personality and body into that of a great man, the man who will kick your ass for threatening his family. Joseph Joestar!" He declared striking a weird pose with a smirk.

"...who?" She asked in confusion before shaking her head. "Whatever, back to killing you!"

Yui smirked and spread his hands up with the backs facing away from her. "Oh? Then go ahead and take your shot, but be warned, as soon as you do, I'll come at you and send you flying back."

"Oh? Well in that case, crotch shot!" She laughed as she rushed forward to punch him in the dick.

He gave a smirk as his hands seemingly moved in slow moe before clackers in each hand appeared and swung down, which hit her on both cheeks with a glowing energy going through them and made contact, causing her cheeks to suddenly burn and explode with blood making her momentarily stop and found herself kicked by the chin backwards as he pointed at her.

"And now you'll say "What the fuck just happened!?" "

"What the fuck just happe- Stop doing that!" She shouted in anger. 'Damn bastard!'

"Oh? Are you surprised?" He asked with fake surprise before laughing and crossed his arms. "That's your fault for not knowing about the Joestar bloodline, especially the greatest weapon they have for vampires, the ripple."

"The what?! What the hell does a ripple have to do with the shit you just pulled?!"

"The ripple is the form of energy made by ripples in the body akin to the power of the sun. I merely need to keep my breathing in check and I can use it with anything. As for the clackers? Well don't blame me, Joseph was the man to make them seem badass." He smirked making them vanish and take a stance. "And since you seem to be mostly vampire, it's highly dangerous when it goes through your body."

"Screw that, I am a mother fucking vampire, so stop your bullshitting, everything you've said sounds like it came from a low class terrible anime!" She shouted, making Yui freeze.

"What...did you just say?"

"I said your power is bullshit, having power comparable to the sun by controlling your breathing? It sounds like bullshit, like something a five year old would come up with!"

"So you have the nerve to barge into my friend's base, attack my wife, her class, AND my daughter, and DARE insult the anime I'm referencing to?" He asked before scowling and pointed at her. "Just for that, I'm going to make you wish you had said sorry before we came to this point!"

"Oh please, bring it on big boy, show me this power that a vampire should fear." She taunted with a grin.

"Gladly! Here I go!" He lunged at her and held his elbow out which began to spark with energy. "Rebuff Overdrive!"

"Release restraint level one!"

'Level one?' He thought before Alucard began to grow before she rushed towards him, now faster than before. "Shit!"

"Repent sinner, for your time has come!" Cried Alexandria as Jack dodged another blade.

"H-Hey, isn't it against the ten commandments to kill?"

"For true followers of the lord, but that's if you raise a hand against your fellow man. Not against a dirty heathen like you!" She yelled trying to swipe his head off using her arm blades.

"Jesus said thee who is without sin cast the first stone, are you truly sin free if you do this?" He cried as she slashed again, just barely cutting his arm.

"Trying to distract me from delivering divine justice won't save y-AHH!" She let off when Yui came crashing into her, looking bloody and beaten with a groan.

"No, I was stalling for Yui, but that doesn't seem to be working...shit, time for plan B." He said as he pulled out his gun.

"Hey now, I ain't done yet." Groaned Yui getting up while wiping some blood away. "She just caught me off guard, this time I'll send her head flying for sure."

"Yeah, not happening, now come here and give me your blood!" She yelled lunging before Yui smirked and pulled his fist back and swung. "Amateur move!" She tried to duck, but saw his other fist already in motion with it glowing before it reached her shoulder before the ripple was sent through, causing her arm to get blown off her body from the wave. "AUGH, WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Hahaha, that's what you get you dirty heathen!"

"Never underestimate me you badmouth woman!" Yelled Yui before he jumped over and tackled her down while wrapping his arms around her torso which glowed with ripple energy. "You look like you could use a big old hug!"

"Yeah, in fact here's a love bite!" She shouted as she quickly leaned up and bit his neck.

"AHH!" He winced and felt her start sucking his blood before smirking and gripped tighter with the energy starting to go into her body which was making it start burning up, quick. "Sorry, I'm spoken for!"

"Get off of him you whore!" Shouted Marisa in rage as she tackled said vampire hybrid.

"Well look, it's big titties!" Laughed Alucard while lashing her claw out to grab Marisa by the throat with her hand lighting up with flames.

"Shit, this is not going well!" Cried Jack as he tried to shoot Alexandria. "Just hold still so I can freeze you!"

"Never!" She yelled with her hair lashing out and trying to cut Jack up with a few strands grabbing him by his throat.

"Ack, let go of me!" He cried as one of his shots grazed her arm, quickly freezing said appendage.

"Hey, that's MY wife you got there." Spoke Yui walking towards Alucard.

"Oh really? Then it would be a shame if she suddenly lost her head then, huh?"

"Yes, but what would be a huge shame is-holy crap! A police woman!" he cried looking to the side.

"Really, do you expect me to fall for that?" She asked with a chuckle, though stealing a glance anyway.

"Wow! Look at the gazongas on her! They must be a whopping G! Maybe even an H!"

"... I know your playing me, but the reward if your honest is to good to pass up!" She spoke turning her head and saw a random blonde in a uniform walking by with an enlarged rack. "YES! Hey, Police Girl!" She called as she dropped Marisa with a grin.

"Are you alright Marisa?" Yui asked as he raced forward and grabbed her before Alucard could notice.

"Yeah… but where did the blonde come from?"

"A little 'gift' I made." He smirked as they saw Alucard tackle the blond who didn't even cry out.

"Now come here and give this vampire a feel!" She laughed as she tore the top off only to show two large bombs in the place of boobs. "Huh?"

"Hope you like my new trick, Overdrive Kablooey!" Called Yui before the girl's arms lashed out and grabbed Alucard by the neck as she started to glow.

"What the hell, this isn't a police girl!" She cried out in rage as she struggled to get free.

"Hope you had a nice day, goodbye." Spoke the girl in a hollow voice before glowing brighter and wound up exploding, engulfing Alucard up in the energy making her scream in pain.

"Whooohooo, nice one Yui!"

"Don't thank me yet, you've got your own dance partner still."

"Oh shit, right." he groaned as Alexandria threw him against a wall.

"Now die you bloody protestant heathen bastard!" She shouted as he groaned and barely managed to roll out of the way.

"Augh, hold still so I can freeze you!"

"I'll freeze when it gets cold in hell, which is what you'll be seeing first hand!"

"Well good, because it's already freezing in the seventh circle!" He shouted with a grin as he fired several more blasts at her. "Now freeze you unholy abomination!"

She yelled out before finding her body slowly frozen from each shot.

"Good, once your completely frozen I'll be able to store you in the vault until I have time to properly evaluate you." Chuckled Jack as everything but her head froze.

"Let me out of this you bloody heathen!"

"Hmmm, let me think...nope!" He laughed before shooting her head, and freezing her completely.

"Well, thank goodness they're taken care of." Smiled Marisa.

"Yeah, but where the hell did they come from?" Muttered Jack as several guards began to hesitantly approach the bodies.

"No idea, but they must have come somewhere." Spoke Yui putting his cloak back on to retake his normal state. "I just can't believe you thought that was my real form."

"Eh, it was worth a shot." He said with a shrug. "Hey Marisa, are you ok, any of the kids get hurt?"

"No, I made sure to keep that vampire out of the class. Speaking of which, class! The threats taken care of!" She called with a smile as the kids began to cheer. "We can get back to our lesson now!"

"Well Jack, looks like you've got quite the clean up." remarked Yui looking around at the damage.

"Yeah, lucky me… shit, we have to get back to the refugees, last thing we want is a harem forming with them and the guard I left in charge or some shit."

"Oh come now, like that'd really happen."

"Really, battered and beaten and abused girls being taken care of by a nice guy who is treating them like real people? Let's be honest, compared to what we just did that sounds more realistic then a fight with a female Alucard and Alexander Anderson."

"...ok you got me there."


	143. Chapter 143

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 143

Celestia decides to do a drastic move to take care of the Changelings.

Series: My Little Pony

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Canterlot)

We find ourselves in the fair city of Canterlot, more specially, towards the main dwelling of the princesses.

Celestia was on her throne, hand on her chin and legs crossed with a stern look on her face. What was she thinking about? The Changlings of course. Ever since the crashed wedding them and their queen caused, it had caused her ponies to be more fearful of them then ever before, and with good reason. If their own queen could fool her and Luna while pretending to be their niece, then chances are they could fool just about any other pony.

'Those Monsters!...they must be dealt with permanently.' She thought as she heard a knock at her door. "Come in."

The door opened to show Luna entering before shutting the door. "Apologies for the intrusion sister."

"Huh?...Oh it's alright Luna I was just….out of it." she replied looking back out the window as Luna looked concern.

"What troubles you?"

Celestia looked down and didn't answer.

Luna walked over and put a hand on Celestia's shoulder. "Sister, if something troubles you, then please trust me to listen. I am your sister after all and whatever burdens you bear I am willing to help."

Celestia sighed before giving a smile. "It's about the Changelings"

"I don't blame you, after what they tried it's all anypony's talked about this last month." sighed Luna before sitting on her own throne. "Even now the guards are being paranoid and questioning if any more have stayed behind and are hiding amongst them."

Celestia sighed deeply. "That is why I'm afraid something drastic and grave must be done, for ell of Equestria's sake."

Luna raised an eyebrow until she understood what her sister was referring too. "Sister, you can't mean…."

"Yes." nodded Celestia before standing up and reached down before pushing a hidden switch on her throne before part of the floor opened up as a book was raised up on a pedestal.

"Sister you can't be serious!" spoke Luna with horror. "That's something the most cold hearted tyrants would do without hesitation!"

Celestia gave a weary sigh. "I Know Luna, but what other choice do we have?" She spoke as she turned to the Book's 105th chapter. "As long as they live under Chrysalis' rule, they will be a huge threat. I must do this."

Luna gave her a worried look before sighing and nodding her head. "Fine, but this is something so important that neither of us can let another pony find out we had a hand in it. You'll need my magic to ensure it doesn't fail."

"Thank you Luna." smiled Celestia as her sister walked over and they both looked at the chapter before locking hands together and read the spell over closely as their horns started to glow.

*Nest*

"FOOLS! All of you!" snapped Queen Chrysalis blasting several rocks with her horn as the drones in the room flinched and watched her pace back and forth. "We were close, so so close!"

"Ummmm Mother?...would a spot of tea help you calm down?" one gulped nervously as Chrysalis felt her eye twitch.

"No!" she snapped at the drone who stepped back nervously. "Do I LOOK like a 'spot of tea' is going to help me!?"

"...no."

"Congratulations! You actually got something right!" she growled before walking over to her throne and sat down fuming. "Someone get me a Dragonfly muffin…"

"I'm on it my queen." bowed a drone before darting off while Chrysalis rubbed her head.

"Ugh my head hurts!...I hate those irritating ponies so DAMN MUCH!"

"My queen, maybe we could try something else." suggested a drone nervously. "I mean, now that they found out what happened, chances are they'll be on guard and prepared for any future attacks now."

"...I'd kill you if that wasn't a good idea..but what should our next plan be?"

"Well...what if we tried going after some other species? Like the yaks for instance. They've secluded themselves off for years and would never expect us to sneak in to their own villages."

"YAKS!? ARE YOU SERIOUS!? THOSE GUYS ARE FREAKS OF NATURE! NO WAY WOULD I HAVE MYSELF!...and to a lesser extent any of you….TRANSFORM INTO ANY OF THOSE WACKJOBS!" She yelled not noticing the large bright words FORESHADOWING flying over her head.

"Uh….well...what about dragons?" suggested a drone.

"Hmmmm yes, however Dragons have no concept of the word love and last time I drained one of them dry I ended up getting Drago-betes." she growled making the drones wince. "What else do you have in mind?"

"Timberwolves?"

"Good try, but no."

"What about Griffons? I'll bet they'll be real easy. I mean all they do is get mad at each other, so chances are they'd never see their numbers increase." piped up another drone.

"Hmmmmm I like your thinking, but Like dragons griffins hold no love for anyone not even each other."

"Uh….donkeys?"

"..."

"Right, bad idea."

As they were conversing a slight glow started to fill the nest. Something that was noticed by one of the drones in the back.

"Ummm Mother?"

"Not now Proboscis"

"But mother, I think there's-"

"I SAID NOT NOW AND….wait is that magic I sense!?...PROBOSCIS WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" She yelled as they all glared at the drone.

"Uh...oh forget it." he huffed before they all looked around and saw the nest glowing brighter.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" yelled Chrysalis before there came a blinding flash of light followed by a wave of magic crashing all around them.

*Hours later*

"Ugh…." groaned Chrysalis who began to slowly open her eyes and rubbed her head. "What...happened?"

She received no answer as the wind blew gently throughout the hive. She pushed herself up on her throne and shook her head and opened her eyes all the way. "What the hell?"

All her drones were passed out on the ground, every single one.

"Everyone get up!" she ordered while noting how her body seemed awfully warm.

"Ugh...mother...I don't feel good." a drone groaned *plus 1 rhyme!*

"I feel...weird." spoke a female drone rubbing her head with a shudder.

"As do I." another female spoke.

"I don't care how weird you feel, what I want to know is what just happened." Chrysalis snapped angrily as she felt her body slowly heat up. "Now get yourselves up and find the answer!"

However none of them moved, instead opting to stay on the floor. That's when one of the males hissed and felt scorching hot.

"Coxa! Are you ok?"

"No!...I…..I...feel…...Horny!" he yelled looking down and seeing his dick rising up, along with numerous others.

The female drones each gave a blush as they sw their male counterparts getting aroused. That's when they cried out and looked down to feel their own slits growing moist with some of them lightly touching the spots.

"ENOUGH!" Chrysalis yelled. "What's gotten into you all?! Stop that right now!"

"But Mother we feel so horny and it burns so much!" one female moaned as she slowly fingered herself as the other females agreed and started to tease and tempt the Males.

"FUCK THIS I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Coxa yelled as he flew out the hive wanting to desperately Mate.

"COXA GET BACK HERE! ALL OF YOU GO AFTER HIM NOW!" Chrysalis yelled as the Others looked at her and all flew away in different directions. "GRRRRRR YOU ALL ARE SO GROUNDED WHEN YOU GET BACK!"

*Coxa*

"Need to mate NEED TO MATE NOW!" He growled as he heard some slight humming. He snuck behind a tree and saw a Unicorn Picking Berries. 'Perfect!' He licked his Lips and transformed into a Blue Stallion with an Orange Lamp Cutie Mark unaware that this would be his permanent form.

"These berries are gonna be perfect for my pie." She said happily as she levitated the bag.

"Hey there good looking." smiled Coxa making the unicorn jump and turn with surprise. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh it's alright I thought I was the only one here." she sighed in relief.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh I'm picking berries for a pie I'm baking."

"A pie? Sounds delicious." he grinned while walking over to her extra close. "But I think there's a small problem."

The unicorn got slightly uncomfortable. "And what would that be?" she asked backing up near a tree.

"...me." he whispered before pressing his lips against hers making her eyes go wide.

She dropped the basket and felt her body slowly heat up. 'Oh Celestia! W-What should I do? A random stallion shows up and starts kissing me? Should I go with it? I mean it's not like I'm against it, but….oh screw it, I need this.' She thought as she wrapped her arms around his waist and deepened the kiss.

Coxa grinned and kissed back harder with his dick rising up and rubbed against her leg.

She let out a small gasp as it grazed against her thigh. 'Oh Celestia is he big!'

'I need to fuck her, now!' He thought as he hefted her up and propped her against a tree. He rubbed his dick in between her legs making her moan and break the kiss with a gasp.

"Do it!" She moaned lightly. "Go ahead and stuff that big boy in me."

"With pleasure!" Coxa exclaimed as he slammed into her. Both of them let out groans with him feeling his body grow even more hot. 'This Feeling, it burns and it's not going away!' Coxa thought as his body gave off a faint barely noticeable glow. He pulled his dick back and slammed it back in making the mare moan before he did it again and grunted. 'I need to fuck her even more!'

"Harder Harder!" she cried out while wrapping her arms around his neck. "I need this!"

"So do I!" He moaned as he picked her up and laid her on the ground to fuck her roughly. "It feels like my whole body is on fire! Your pussy is so wet and tight!" Coxa felt his mind going in and out of consciousness as he kept fucking her.

"Get as rough as you want! I can take it!" She got out.

He cried out and hammered his dick into her harder and harder while feeling it start to twitch. "I'm Cumming!"

The mare went wide eyed when she felt him slam all the way inside with the rush of sperm going right into her.

Just Like that, Coxa passed out both exhausted and well…..we'll check on him again Later.

*Big Mac*

Big Mac was in the Orchard Humming a Tune and Watering the Sproutlings. He smiled seeing how the day was clear and sunny out while enjoying the time to himself.

'What a lovely Day.' He thought, unaware that he was being watched.

The female drone licked her lips looking the stallion over while rubbing her legs together. "He looks tasty!" She muttered as she flew down and transformed. She took on the appearance of a mare with a violet coat and green hair and tail with her hair styled into a bun with a cutie mark in the shape of a tongue. "Ummm Excuse me?" She spoke in a timid voice.

Big Mac turned his head to see the 'mare' walking over. "Yes ma'am?"

"I'm Lost, I was wondering if you could help me?"

"Eeyup." he nodded. "What do you need?"

She gave a cute smile which made him blush as she stepped closer to him. "You~"

"Wait wha?..." he let out before she wrapped her arms around his neck and fluttered her eyes. "W-Woah now! I-I can't do that."

"Why Not?"

"Ah gots me a girlfriend." He said gently trying to push her away.

"Don't worry baby she won't learn a thing." she whispered while pulling him backwards, making him fall and slammed their lips together with a moan.

Big Mac tried to resist, but utterly failed. He was tasting her tongue and the way she rubbed against him made his already tired body get revved up with his dick growing hard.

"You're already so hard~"

"Eeyup, this is why Ah'm called Big Mac." he spoke while reaching down to smack her flank making her jump. "You wanna take me for a ride? You got it."

She gave a smirk as he positioned himself and plunged deep into her. "Ahhh!"

Big Mac groaned since the inside was already soaking wet and quivering feeling the shaft. "You're so tight!"

"And you're so much MORE than big!" She exclaimed as her waist was grabbed and he pounded her harder. "Ahhhh!"

"Ya'll wanted mah dick? Then you're gonna get it!" He roared as he went at a faster pace. 'Ah don't know where she came from, Ah never seen her around town, but if she's from out of town maybe Sugar Belle won't find out.' He thought as he felt his body heat up.

"Come on big boy, give me more!" She snapped lustfully.

"Don't go gettin' greedy now, there's plenty of time for us." he grunted before he started to slam his dick in and out of her faster and harder.

"AHHHHH!" She yelled as her mind started to fade in and out. "I-I-I-I'm gonna cum!"

"Me Too!" he grunted before feeling the legs wrap around his waist. "Ah gotta pull out!"

"NO INSIDE!" she moaned with the dick twitching making her keep a grip on him.

"I...I...I….AHHHHH!" Big Mac moaned as he released his splooge deep into her.

"AHHHHH!" she screamed with her juices gushing out after feeling the sperm.

"Wow…..that…..that was…...amazing." he groaned seeing her passed out. 'Wow, guess she was a lightweight.' he thought with a chuckle..

*GASP!*

"BIG MAC HOW COULD YOU!?"

Big Mac turned and paled seeing Sugar Belle standing a bit away with her basket dropped while staring at him. "S-S-Sugar Belle?"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"SUGAR BELLE SWEETIE I CAN EXPLAIN! SHE CAME OUT OF NOWHERE AND...AND IT WASN'T MY FAULT SHE'S DROP DEAD SEXY!"

*Elsewhere*

We see Rainbow Dash in the middle of flying through her training course, and breezing through it so easy she was actually closing her eyes.

"Alright, gotta be faster!" she muttered to herself and not seeing a male drone watching from a nearby cloud.

"Fast Food! My favorite!" he chuckled before ducking into the cloud and transforming before darting right out, in Rainbow Dash's path, leading to her colliding with him and the two falling down.

"Whoa...hey there!" she said catching him. "Watch where you're going, you could have gone splat." she spoke before blushing at how handsome the newcomer was.

"Hehehe sorry about that." he chuckled, now looking like a yellow pegasus with a red buzzcut and a noticeable chiseled body. "I guess I got distracted seeing you flying by."

"It's alright just be careful next time!" Rainbow spoke with a smile. "But who are you? I've never seen you around here before.

"I'm Jet Booster, nice to meet ya." he winked while looking her over. "Hey, you're looking a bit sweaty."

"Yeah that's the results of training" she smirked puffing out her chest.

"Well I might know some training that'll REALLY work up a sweat, interested?"

"Oh Yeah!" she smirked, only to find him grabbing her by the shoulders and pressed his lips against hers. Which of course surprised her greatly. 'Wait, OH! He means that kinda training, I'm game.' She thought with a smirk as she deepened the kiss. She moved a hand down his stomach to feel his abs before touching his dick which was already rock hard. "Nice, you're all nice and big for me!"

"Well with a tight ass like yours, it's no surprise." he chuckled.

Rainbow slowly kissed down his chest and headed for his crotch. When she reached the dick she grabbed it and rubbed it while giving the tip a lick.

"Ahhhhh Yeah!" he groaned as he held down her head while she worked on his hard on. 'Yes! I thought she was gonna slug me, but this works out perfectly!' he thought with a grin as she slowly deepthroated his length. "Oh fuck! You work fast." he groaned which boosted her ego.

"Well yeah I'm not the fastest in equestria for nothing pretty boy!" she spoke up around the dick while reaching up to squeeze and rub his balls.

"Yeah I'm about to cum!" he grunted out with his body so hot he had zero patience and held her head there before he started cumming in her mouth.

'Whoa! He's good!' she thought feeling the sperm fill her mouth in no time making her try and swallow as much as she could, but most of it dripped down her lips before she pulled back and coughed while getting some to the face. "Hey! A little warning next time."

"Heheheh sorry about that." he chuckled while she tried wiping the cum off her face with a huff.

"I might be fast, but that takes the case." Rainbow chuckled before feeling her body heat up.

"Well that was just with your mouth, I can last longer down there." he challenged.

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" she exclaimed laying down on a nearby cloud and spreading her legs.

"Gladly." he moved over and aimed his dick at her slit before pushing it without waiting since he was getting too impatient.

"Ahhhhhhh yeah, push it deeper!" she let out with a groan with the Changeling happily obliging making her moan and him groan.

"With pleasure!" he let out in a hiss pushing in deeper before pulling back and slammed back in. "Fuck! You're snug!"

"Harder you pansey!" barked Rainbow with a groan as the dick moved in and out. "I'm not made of glass, so get rough!"

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" he let out before moving his hips harder into her while his mind was clouding over with lust.

"Yes yes HARDER DAMN IT! BREAK MY HIPS!" she barked out, her body getting so warm she didn't care how hard he went.

'Damn it my head's starting to hurt! But who cares right now!' he thought before he started to feel his dick twitch. "I'm going to cum!"

"OH NO YA DON'T! NOT BEFORE ME!" she yelled out before tightening her snatch over the dick making him groan. "HOLD IT!"

"I….I….I Can't!"

"DO IT OR I'LL SNAP YOUR DICK!" she threatened with a growl.

He paled hearing that and groaned while trying to force himself to keep it together.

"A...A….A...ALMOST THERE!" Rainbow groaned as he let out a loud moan and came just as she did. "...M…..Man….that…..that was…...Amazing!" She panted happily as she noticed he had passed out. "Hey! Get up, I'm not done." she patted his cheek.

*Pinkie Pie*

Pinkie was setting up a blanket in a field.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…...NAPKINS!" She shouted as she zipped off and came back with 5 packs of napkins. "There, plenty!"

"Pinkie Darling we're here!" called Rarity walking over with a basket with Twilight beside her.

"ALRIGHT LET'S GET THE PICNIC STARTED!" she cheered making Twilight roll her eyes.

"This time can we try and keep things a little LESS messy?"

"No promises!" Pinkie said with a cheeky smile as 4 Changelings watched from a distance.

"Wow, it's a buffet." whispered one while another licked his lips. "I call dibs on the fancy looking one."

"She's all yours dude, let's go down and have a snack boys!" another spoke as they all shape changed. All of them into handsome looking stallions who walked over with grins.

"Well hello there Ladies, my friends and I were wandering around and we notci…."

'Whyyesyoucanjoinourpicnichandsomeifyoudon'tmindbuIimustwarnyouwehavealotofsuagrerytreats!"

"...what?" asked one of them confused.

"She said you can join us...sorry she gets that way….all the time."

"Especially when she has too much sugar." remarked Twilight as the Changelings sat down while Rarity started getting the food out of the basket and Pinkie started to make Do-Me eyes towards two of them…..Yeah that's right Pinkie is fully aware that these are Changelings...she just doesn't care.

"So, I've never seen you four around town, are you new?" asked Twilight.

"You could say that we're just stopping by for food and supplies."

"Yeah, and we're looking for some beautiful ladies to spend the day with." winked another.

"Well i wouldn't say I'm beautiful, more like ravishing" Rarity Blushed softly.

"Plus she has great tits." spoke Pinkie making her friends turn red together.

"Yeah well so do you." One spoke scooting close to her.

"Oh my breasts aren't the only best thing to stare at." Pinkie spoke as she quickly tackled him into a makeout session.

"Pinkie!" spoke up Twilight with embarrassment before gasping when the stallion next to her grabbed at her chest making her turn to see him with a hungry look in his eyes.

"What's the rush, your friend here seems to be having fun." he grinned while the last two Changelings got closer to Pinkie who grinned.

"I gots the booty that can make you both feel good." Pinkie exclaimed with Lust.

Twilight made a move to get up, but found her lips claimed with Rarity embarrassed seeing this...and feeling left out.

"Don't worry I didn't forget you!" one of the Changelings moved over to her with his dick already out making her stare at the size.

"Impressive Huh?"

"W….W…..Well a little." Rarity stammered as she slowly started to stroke up the shaft.

"Mmm, your hands are so soft." he Moaned as he slowly started to get hard.

"Well a lady does need to make sure she's nice and moisturized." Rarity chuckled as she brought the tip up to her mouth and lightly suckled it all while Pinkie was sucking two dicks at

the same time….she's crazy I tells ya!

"Fuck!"

"I can't believe she's doing both at once, it feels awesome!"

Pinkie pulled both out of her mouth and smiled. "Alright Boys Time to Mount Up!" She said as she got on all fours. "Go ahead and pick a whole and cram it all in!"

"With Pleasure!" They Both exclaimed as one took her ass and the Other took her wet Cunt. They jammed their dicks right in as deep as possible making the pony moan out with a smile.

"AHHHHHHH FUCK!" Pinkie Shouted as Twilight was Tit-Fucking the Other one.

"Damn your Tits feel So Good!"

"Thanks, but they're not as big as my friend's Fluttershy's." She said just as she received a face full of cum. She closed her eyes and tried licking some up before finding herself pushed on her back with her legs spread open.

"Maybe I'll go fuck her after I'm done with you." He said as he slowly pushed himself inside of her, all while Rarity was being roughly fucked in her ass.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! E-Easy!" she cried out with a moan. "M-My rear isn't used to this!"

"Then I'll help get it accustomed to my dick you little slut!" he barked as he slapped her ass. "Maybe even give your pretty face a fresh facial!"

"No...No….Anything but That!"

"COME ON COME ON! IS THAT THE BEST YOU TWO CAN DO!? FUCK ME HARDER!" Pinkie exclaimed as the two morons who thought she would be the most fun both felt utterly drained.

"We're trying!" groaned one who already felt his dick cumming again.

"My Dick's about to Break off!" the other one shouted as he passed out while cumming into her ass.

"What a Wuss!" Pinkie said as the other Came into her pussy and also passed out. "Lightweights the both of ya!"

"Ahh! Ahh fuck!" moaned Twilight while the one ramming into her wasn't gentle.

"You like that I'm rough don't ya!?"

"N...N….No!"

"Stop Lying!" he smirked. "Every time I go nuts your pussy gets tighter!"

"Ahhhhhh I'm About To Cum!" Twilight moaned wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Same here, now take it all you slut!" He yelled as he felt himself getting dizzy the moment he climaxed.

"...Wow." Twilight panted as she heard Rarity moan as she came as well. 'Note to self, make sure to remove every drop when I get home.'

"Hey…...You two know those were Changelings right?" Pinkie said looking at the 3 unconscious idiots.

"...WAIT WHAT!?"

"Yeah you guys didn't know it was obvious!"

"So….we had sex with...and that means we could be…." Rarity said before passing out.

"Well I don't know about you two but MAMA'S TAKIN' HOME A DOGGY BAG!" Pinkie exclaimed as she picked up the two that fucked her and Ran off to Sugarcube corner.

Twilight looked at the one who fucked her who looked nervous seeing her horn glowing.

"...Totally Worth it!" he squeaked.

*Spike*

"Let's see glue?...check…..paper?...check." Spike said checking off a checklist. "Alright, that's everything I needed to get." He said as he was being watched from above.

"Mmmmmmm Dragon flavor." the female drone let out rubbing her hands together while feeling her slit get more wet. She jumped behind a nearby building and transformed into a light blue scaled dragon. She made sure her wings flapped right before waiting as Spike rounded the corner and quickly pulled him over and pinned him against the wall, making him let out a surprised yelp.

"Hey there handsome."

"Uhhhhhh...hi?" he greeted awkwardly as she licked her lips. "Who are you?"

"Names Cobalt, what's yours?"

"It's Spike…"

"Well Spike, you're looking pretty good right now. Tell me, why don't you and I get to know each other nice and close up~?"

"I...Uhhhhhhh...I…..Uhhhhhh." he et out blushing before going wide eyed when she reached down and grabbed his groin.

"Let's you and me go somewhere more private?"

"...sure." he nodded as she started leading him to some trees away from the building. 'Oh man, another dragon's wanting to do that with me, and it's NOT a dream?' He thought happily as when she was sure they were clear from view she brought him in for a kiss. He tried kissing back as best as she could while she moaned in hunger.

'He's inexperienced...nice.' the Changeling thought while still rubbing his groin and felt the first dick rising up, followed by the se-wait, second?!

She looked down and yes saw that he had two dicks….What you thought Tails from the Sonic series only had that? Don't be crazy…..Ya Uncultured Riff-Raff!

Spike saw him turn down and felt self conscious. "W-What's wrong? Are they too small?" he said as she pulled away.

"No...they're perfect for me!"

Spike gave a sigh of relief as he felt her slowly stroke both of them in her claws. "That's a relief, I kinda thought I was small."

"Are you Kidding, these are massive!" she grinned licking her lips as they got harder. "If they're big now, I wonder how big they can really get." she teased as she stuck both of them into mouth.

Spike let out a gasp while feeling her tongue flick at them making them harder with him groaning and caught off guard.

'Holy Cow she's a pro at this!' he thought as he started to sweat.

'So Musky yet warm and tasty!' she thought getting more turned on while her tail wagged and she sucked on the two as best as she could without stopping her tongue.

"I...I….I….!" Spike gasped as he came into her mouth forcing her to try and swallow it down.

'Oh fuck, it's thick and creamy!' she thought as she pulled away and wiped her mouth. "I Hope you're ready for me." she said as she laid on her back.

Spike broke into a sweat seeing her slit on display and gulped with his dicks still rock hard. 'Thank you Celestia.' He thought with joy. He moved over closer and laid on her while lining his dicks up against her pussy and ass before stopping. "Wait, is this your first time?"

"...yes." She looked away with an embarrassed blush present on her face.

"Then I'll try to be gentle." he spoke before lightly pushing against the holes.

"Fuck!" she groaned as she felt herself slowly being stretched open. "Y-You're even bigger inside!"

Spike kept pushing until he broke through her hymen. He saw her let out a growl of pain and stopped right away. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah...I'm Fine!" she got out. "Just keep moving!"

"...Well ok then!" Spike gulped as he slowly thrusted forward before starting to increase his pace.

"F...Faster!" she let out feeling both holes stuffed making her get hornier. "Fuck me like you mean it!"

"Alright!" Spike exclaimed as he started to slam her hips. "Fucking both holes at once is incredible!"

"Yes Yes Harder!" she ordered while grabbing his shoulders. "Fuck me like a slut!"

"Ma'am Yes ma'am!" he nodded his head and started to growl as he slammed into her with his body feeling an odd sensation. "I'm Cumming!"

"Inside! All of it inside!"

Spike gave a deep groan as he came into her womb. All the while his eyes seemed to gain slits while giving her scales a hard grip.

*Canterlot*

"Sister, do you truly believe it worked?" asked Luna.

"I Hoped it did Luna." nodded Celestia with her hands together. "If not, then we'll have to work on another method just in case."

"Aunt Celestia!"

Both sisters sighed in unison before turning and saw their nephew running inside. "Yes Blueblood?"

"An Odd Girl made fun of my manhood!"

Luna and Celestia raised an eyebrow and tried to keep from smiling.

"Oh? And which girl was this? One of the maids?" asked Celestia.

"She had weird bug like wings!"

"Wait, what?!" spoke Luna standing up in alarm.

"That's right!"

*Flashback*

Blueblood was currently relaxing in his bed reading a magazine showing off numerous mares in provocative poses and outfits. "Hmmmmm Blue or yellow today?"

Knock knock

"Ugh what is it!?" he called out in annoyance. "I'm busy here!"

The door opened revealing a girl with insectoid wings….yes she didn't bother changing.

"Well hello handsome." she smiled seductively with Blueblood caught off guard and gave her a look with a grin.

"Hey there beautiful." he tossed the magazine aside as she walked inside. "I've never seen you around here before."

"I'm New here." she spoke going up to him and making circles on his chest.

"Well well allow me the gallant prince Alexander Blueblood to show you around." he grinned while pulling her closer. "I'd be more than happy to show you one of the perks to working here at the castle."

"Oh and what would that be?"

"Pleasing the crown prince IS an important job, and something like a treat for the more beautiful ladies around here."

"Oooooooh I love treats~" she grinned with eager while trailing a hand towards his groin. "I'd be more than happy...to…" She paused as she didn't feel anything….like at all.

"Something wrong my dear?"

"No, it's just, where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"Your Dick!"

"It's down there of course." he huffed. "Just take a look."

She rolled her eyes and looked down only to find….a Vienna Sausage? She moved a finger down and poked it with Blueblood smiling. "Wait…"

"There you go."

"...No, uh uh, nope no no no nope, all of my nope, I'm horny not desperate!" she spoke getting off the bed and walked away.

"Hey wait! What's the problem?" asked Blueblood with a frown.

"There's hardly anything to work with!"

"What are you talking about!? This size is kingly!"

"Yeah if you're a Breezie!...no that's an insult, a Breezie's dick is bigger than yours!" she snapped before leaving the room in a rush making the prince's face turn red.

"Grrrrrrr GUARDS!" he yelled out while running out and saw the Changeling was gone. "GUARDS! GET IN HERE!"

But no guards came, why you ask? Because at the moment they were getting hit on by several other Changelings, ones who actually disguised themselves Oh and the one who left? Yeah she's being gangbanged right now.

*End flashback*

"That's why I need to find her and make her pay for insulting a royal dick!"

"I see." spoke Celestia trying to look serious and not burst out laughing. Luna however was not so stoic. "Perhaps this woman has already left the castle."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SHE SHE SHE SHE COMPARED YOU TOO A BREEZIE!? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Luna exclaimed in a fit of laughter.

"Aunt Luna!" he cried out with Celestia covering her mouth. "It's not that funny! It's perfectly natural!"

"Forgive me nephew I'm Sorry…...No wait NO I'M NOT! HAHAHAHA!" she laughed while holding her stomach and fell out of her throne rolling off the steps.

"Luna *Giggle* Please call Shining and Cadance here *Snicker* Please." snickered Celestia trying to bite her hand to keep it together.

"Ye...ye...yes of course!..haha!" she spoke getting up and went to get a message sent while Blueblood felt his pride break.

*Hive*

"This is insane!" screeched Chrysalis panting and knocking her head against the wall to ignore the heat from her body. "Why?...why does it BURN SO FUCKING MUCH!?" she screamed while feeling tempted to touch herself, but was willing herself NOT to. "I….I….I…"

She held her head and groaned while feeling her rational mind slipping.

"No...I can't!...I….I need to stay strong!" she muttered before falling to the ground and bit her lip. "I...am...queen!"

Her heart pounded, her loins dripping wet, her sex drive has gone insane. Her Water filter also needed to be replaced but that's not important.

"I….I….I...Oh FUCK IT! I need to fuck someone!" she yelled before flying into the air and went out through a window.

*Speaking of someone to fuck*

Shining Armor and Cadance were seen walking into the throne room. Both of them confused why they were called here so suddenly.

"Welcome." Celestia greeted. "I'm glad you two could arrive on such short notice."

"Aunt Celestia what's going on?"

"I wanted to bring you both here regarding a very important matter that's affected you both and the other ponies."

"What is it?"

"It's something you both may think and feel is much, but know that what I do, I do for the safety of all of ponykind." she spoke in a serious tone, confusing the two.

"...But what is it?"

"It involves the Changelings." spoke Luna.

Both Shining and Cadance gave horrified looks.

"You see, me and Luna used a spell on the entire race, one that will solve the issue, but seem detrimental to those who know what it means."

"Wait what!?"

"What did you do?" asked Cadance.

Celestia sighed. "The spell we casted was a potent Lust spell under. It's influence the Changelings will want to mate with other species, upon doing so will cause them to lose their memories and permanently stay the species they've mated with."

"However, it only works IF they are satisfied." spoke up Luna. "But the chances of them not becoming satisfied are slim."

"...this…..this is genocide!" Shining exclaimed.

"We know." spoke Celestia while Cadance shook her head. "But we had no other choice"

"That's insane! Aunt Celestia, Aunt Luna! That's too far!"

"... it was the only way." she sighed with a serious look. "If we let them be and continue to use ponies as cattle for love just to sustain themselves, it would never end or change. That's why this way is the more merciful way. This will ensure no need to draw blood."

"...and what of the queen?"

"The spell was used on the entire area the hive has been heard to be. So if Chrysalis is there, she is most likely feeling the same." spoke Luna.

"...what….what if she comes here?"

"If she has resisted the spell and comes here for revenge, we will deal with her."

"Or rather...you'll deal with her Shining."

"Me?" he spoke in shock.

"Yes." she nodded. "Consider it retribution for what tried to do to the both of you."

"...no." he frowned. "I refuse to have any part in...this insanity!"

"Cadance. I ask you this, what do you think would have happened HAD Chrysalis been successful?"

She was silent instead opting to look down.

"Had she been successful, you and Shining and every other pony here would have been food for them. Chances are she would have sucked all the love from Shining Armor without a second thought. And possibly use you to feed some of her drones and possibly turned into some kind of breeder for them to use as a toy."

"I….."

"We know this is rough, but…."

"There are times when we as the rulers NEED to get our hands dirty. We are not proud of it, we wish there was another solution, but if it means keeping you and every other pony safe from them, then it must be done." Celestia spoke hugging her niece.

"...I understand." she spoke hugging back with Shining Armor shaking his head.

"I can't abide by this! I-" he was cut off as Celestia looked at him with a firm glare.

"Captain, you are forgetting your place. I made the choice, not you. I chose to use the spell, not you. I am the one that will suffer the most if word escapes, but answer me this. Would you rather them remember it all and come back twice as hard, or have a chance at a life free of needing to suck the love from others just to survive?"

Shining was silent.

"I Know you have a great loyalty towards Cadance, but...sacrifices must be made."

"I just…." he trailed off before Cadance moved over and hugged him.

"We called you here because we trust you two, and we feel you two would understand." spoke Luna sadly. "You may hate us if you choose, we will not blame you."

"No….I'll do it." he spoke with a deep sigh. "I won't like it, but if it means keeping my family and home safe, I'll help anyway I can."

*Queen Wet N Horny*

She was flying through the air while rubbing her legs together and growled as she tried to find something to fuck when she spotted the castle off in the distance. "Bingo!" she flew as fast as she could and didn't see where she was going, leading to her crashing through a window or at least attempting too.

*Later inside*

"But wait, won't ponies notice if the entire Changeling race vanishes?" asked Cadance.

"Doubtful." spoke Luna. "The Changelings live in a secluded area that most don't risk going to, and if they begin to notice a lack of Changelings, they will assume they are either separated or have died off."

*CRASH!*

"FINALLY I BROKE THROUGH!" screamed Chrysalis flying into the room and hit a column making her groan and slide down with the others turning to her in surprise. "Ow!..."

"Chrysalis?!" screamed Shining and Cadance.

YES FOR IT IS THE ALMIGHTY…...screw too tired for this!" she let out and got up with a pant and looking at Shining with a grin. "Well hello there, Shining, it's been a long time."

Shining scowled and used his magic to restrain her. She growled and struggled while he held it together. "Not long enough." he growled as she just smirked.

"Aw, are you still mad over the wedding? You didn't seem so mad BEFORE it." she chuckled making Cadance look confused.

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"You don't know? We had sex the night before and I moaned like a wildebeest!" she laughed making the princess gasp with Shining looking guilty. "And the things he did? He's quite the fan of dirty talk."

"...In My defense I thought she was You!"

"Why have you come here?" asked Luna with a frown.

"Oh you know just picking up some eggs, some milk ,and to BURN THIS FUCKINK PLACE TO THE GROUND!" she growled out. "I know it was you two who made my hive get hot and bothered! Whatever you did, undo it now!"

"You can't prove that."

"Who else could have the power and reason but you two?!"

"...What's your point?"

Chrysalis screamed and struggled harder, but her body got hotter with fluids dripping down her legs.

"Oh, something Wrong?" asked Celestia innocently. "You seem like you're in pain."

"FUCK YOU!"

"Seems to me like you might be wanting to fuck somepony else." spoke Luna.

"Indeed, Shining be a dear and take our guest up to her room and tend to her needs." ordered Celestia. "Cadance, considering what she has done, you're more than welcome to assist him."

"With pleasure!" she spoke with a firm expression and walked over before slapping Chrysalis. "I'm going to make you call me mistress for what you did."

*9 hours later*

"Sister, do you think Shining Armor and Cadance have finished?"

"Most likely." she nodded before they heard a knock at the door. "Come in."

Shining limped into the room with Cadance behind him. Said princess looked satisfied while holding a chain in one hand that lead outside the room. "Y..You...Your majesties…"

"Yes Shining?'

"We...did it." he panted.

A Mare with fair green hair, a frightened look, and a Pink Paw Print cutie mark walked out the room.

"Why hello there." Luna greeted with a smile.

"Oh...U...U….Ummmm…...H..Hello…" she greeted with a nervous wave.

"And who might this be?" asked Celestia innocently.

"Aunt Celestia, Aunt Luna, let me introduce Melonberry." spoke Cadance while the other end of the chain was wrapped around her stomach. "Now bow to them Melonberry."

"Oh Right!" she said before doing so. "A-Apologies your majesty."

"Impressive Cadance." Luna spoke smiling. "Tell us Melonberry, does the name Chrysalis sound familiar to you?"

"Chrysalis? I beg your pardon your majesty, but who is that?" She stammered nervously as Celestia pulled Luna away out of the room.

"See Lulu I told you it would work!"

"Hmm, she DOES seem like a different pony, but how can we be sure it's not just her pretending?"

"Simple, why would she have the need to try and disguise herself and pretend to be a new mare if we already knew who she was when she arrived?"

"You make a good point."

*3 Weeks Later*

3 Weeks have passed and newly morphed Changelings have integrated into pony society. After being satisfied from fucking whoever they could find, like Chrysalis each of their memories of being Changelings were wiped and replaced with random and new ones with very few being none the wiser.

*Pinkie*

"Oh Groover, Rugburn~ Mama needs some Lovin'!"

The 2 Changelings who boned Pinkie now named Groover and Rugburn were enjoying their lives helping her at Sugarcube corner.

"Coming Mama Pinkie!" They shouted as they ran upstairs and into Pinkie's room where a Heavily Pregnant Pinkie laid on her back. "What do you need?"

"Hmmmmmm Rugburn get me a bowl of pecan pie with onions Pickles cherries peanuts motor oil and Acorns"

"Ma'am yes Ma'am!" Rugburn quickly ran out the building.

"And as for you Groover…." Pinkie stood up and leaned against the wall. "Plug my Ass!"

"Ma'am yes ma'am." he grinned with his dick already rock hard.

*Twilight*

"Hmmmmmmm Neon can you hand me the restoration book please?"

"Sure thing Twi!" saluted the stallion before running over, looked over the bookshelf and brought it over. "Here you go!"

"Thank you. Hmmmm hand me that potions book."

"On it!" he nodded before rushing over and came back with it. "Here you go!"

"Thanks" Twilight smiled. At first she was wary about this, but now...she enjoyed it.

*Spike*

"Come on Spike, I can handle it."

"I'm not so sure. I mean, I know you're tough, but even this seems a bit much."

"Please Spike? You know I'll be ok."

He let out a sigh and nodded while looking at the dragon who was tied to a bed while he held a whip. "Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"YES!...NOW LET ME HAVE IT!" Cobalt yelled as Spike gave a shrug.

He reared his claw and swung the whip down against her stomach, making her cry out.

"AHHHH YES HARDER!"

He did it again, this time with more force.

"AHHH YEAH! I THINK I FELT SOME SCALES CHIP OFF THAT TIME!"

*Celestia*

"Well Lulu, I think this was one of my better ideas." smiled the alicorn. "Which means I can get to work on my next one."

"And That Is?"

"Working on breaking you of your video game habit."

"...You Sit on a Throne of Lies and Death Sister!"

"I'm serious, I'm concerned you're getting obsessed with them."

"Prove it."

"You kept calling the guards noobs after you started playing some game called 'Minecraft'."

"Oh sure One Time!"

"YOU STARTED DOING A STUPID FLOSS DANCE AFTER PLAYING FORTNITE!"

"...And?"

"Who does that unless they have an obsession?!"

"...Lies."


	144. Chapter 144

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 144

Sequel to chapter 27.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean bit into his hamburger while chowing down on some fries at the same time with his brother looking at him sipping his own drink.

"Slow down Dean, they're not going anywhere."

"Yeah, well I don't know about you but I missed eating food without having to worry about those weird monster girls trying to bone us." He got out with a sigh of relief. "Besides, nothing beats good old fashion burger with fries. Who knows what we'd be stuck eating there if we didn't get back."

"Probably meat, bread, and soup and possibly chinese food going on from what we saw." Sam said with a shrug. "It wasn't all bad, take away the crazy women and the place wouldn't have been half bad."

"Yeah, a big old fantasyland without any phones, cars, tv, or the internet. The perfect vacation spot for us." Remarked his brother sarcastically. "Toss in having to deal with Crowley and we'd be set for life."

"Oh come on, it was fun to see a medieval village, right? Besides, there's more to life than that stuff."

"Yeah, it's called a cheeseburger and they didn't have that either."

Sam sighed as his brother resumed eating. "It could have been worse."

"How so?" asked Dean through his food.

"We could have been stuck in a world filled with life action role players."

"Dude, don't even joke about that." He said with a shudder. "Look, all I know is that we're home and away from that place." He said as he picked up a nearby tv remote and turned on the news. "Let's watch some tv, it's the best way to eat lunch."

"Fine." Sam said as Dean began to surf through the channels. He saw the channels go by with wrestling, baseball, a random soap opera, the local news."

"Odd creatures that resemble humans are running amok." the news woman said before it flipped to a documentary.

"Wait Dean, go back to that channel." Spoke up Sam quickly.

"Really? Fine." He muttered as he changed the channel back to the news.

"Yes people you heard it right, odd monstrous creatures are running rampant and seem like human woman, partially." Said the news woman as they showed a fuzzy image of what looked like a dark skinned woman with paws and ears.

"Authorities are trying to keep them under control while scientists are rushing to find out just where they came from." Said the reporter as Sam and Dean paled. "Meanwhile oddly armed people from all walks of life have been reported fighting and killing these strange creatures, we'll give you more on the story after these messages."

"Holy shit."

"Dean, I think we messed up."

"No shit, I think we just caused another apocalypse!" He spoke getting up and watched more grainy footage being shown of other girls running across a small town. "How the hell did this happen? I thought that stupid portal was closed by Castiel?"

"I don't know dude, but that lilim opened it the first time, maybe she figured out how to reopen it?"

"Well we gotta shut it up. Castiel!" Dean called as he stared at the ceiling. "Come out here you winged nutjob!"

"No need for names Dean."

Dean and Sam turned and saw Castiel standing near the door, still as a woman.

"Cas, why do you still look like that?" Dean asked in confusion as she walked towards them.

"I'm not quite sure. I assumed I would change back sooner, but so far this body stays female." She said as she looked at Dean before feeling warm. "And for some reason this body keeps getting aroused."

"Ok, that's a conversation for later, but we have bigger problems to deal with." Spoke up Sam quickly. "We need to try and get to the portal and close it for good before too many of those girls come in through. Who knows what the world will end up if they come in too fast and swarm other humans."

"I'm not sure that is possible, for all we know there could be more than one portal, plus we still have to deal with the ones that have already come through, from what I can tell there has to be at least ten coming through every minute or so." Said Castiel with a frown.

"Well people are going nuts, not like we can make things worse if we go out in daylight guns ablazing." Spoke Dean standing up. "Time to go hunting, but this time, we're gonna be ready and loaded out the ass."

"Right, let's just hope the cops are to busy to arrest us, something tells me subtly has gone out the window." Said Sam as Dean nodded. "We need to get out there and at least try to mitigate the damage, time to go hunting Dean."

The three of them headed out to the car and got inside before Dean got them out of the parking lot and started barreling down the road while we cut over to the town it was going nutty at, which was a bit away.

"Ahhhh!" Screamed a woman as all manner of different monster girls were going around.

"What the hell, what is this place, everything feels so different!" Called a werewolf as she looked around in amazement."I've never seen a village like this before, and the ground is so much firmer and grey."

"Yeah, and the food here is amazing!" Cried out a Kejourou as she raided a convenience store. "I've never tasted such sweet food, some of this is tastes like it's covered in nothing but cheese and salt!"

"Yeah, is this paradise? This place is great!" Laughed a green slime as she began to seep into a car where a man was hiding with his girlfriend. "Hi there!"

"Ahhhhh!" Screamed the girl clinging to her boyfriend who rushed to get the door open. "Monster!"

"Yep, I'm a slime!" She chuckled. "Hey, is that guy single, he looks cute~"

"AHHHHH!" The couple screamed before falling out when the door opened and took off running down the street with the slime looking around the car with curiosity.

"What is this thing, it looks kind of like a messed up carriage. Where are the horses?" She asked while pushing a random button and saw the windshield wipers start turning making her follow them with her eyes. "Wow...it's magic!"

"Yeah, it seems like a lot of this stuff is magic, these doors even open on their own, see!" Called a Grizzly as she moved towards a pair of automated grocery store doors. "He he, this place is great!"

A man panted as he rounded a corner and tried to catch his breath as people ran by screaming. "Shit shit shit shit, it's the end of the world, oh god why!?"

"Excuse me." Came a quiet voice next to him while feeling something wet brush near his hand. "Are you in need of an umbrella?"

"Huh? No, why would I need an umbrella?" He panted in confusion as he turned around only to freeze. He was looking at a Karakasa-Obake who seemed disappointed with her tongue raised up. "HOLY SHIT!"

"Hey, just because you said no is no reason to be rude!" She said with a pout as he began to run away. "Ugh, why is everyone here so rude?"

"Ahhh! Mothra! It's Mothra!" Screamed an asian man as a Mothman was flying after him with hearts in her eyes.

"Yes, I am a moth, now come here and give me a nice long hug~" She called as she held out her arms.

Several police cruisers drove over and stopped with some getting out and aiming at a Redcap who was currently growling and hacking at an ATM.

"Miss, step away from the ATM and drop your weapon, now!"

"Sir I don't think she'll listen, she's covered in blood!"

"Damn it, take her out, we still have a shit load other calls to deal with!"

She turned to growl at the men before giving a grin and held her cleaver up. "Heh, looks like there's plenty of fresh meat. I'm starving~"

"Take her out!" Called the lead before they began to fire at her, catching her off guard.

'Ow! What are those things, tiny crossbows?!' She thought before using her cleaver as a shield and ran at them. "Now I'm pissed!"

"She's not going down, get a taser, get anythin-gack!" Cried one before he suddenly found her cleaver in his neck.

"You're not my type." She scowled as he went down before finding herself tackled by two officers who pried her cleaver from her grip and started putting something on her wrists. "Hey! Get off me you bastards!"

"You are under arrest for assaulting a police officer, destruction of public property and so much more you bastard." Growled one of them.

"Under what? You started it!" She growled struggling while another officer tried to help stop the bleeding.

"We need an ambulance!"

"Calling it in now, someone mace that little bitch!"

"What's ma-AUGH! My eyes!" She screamed feeling the burning feeling while nearby another block a man and wife were hiding in the kitchen of their restaurant.

"W-What are we going to do, i-it's like it's the end of the world!"

"C-Calm down honey, w-we just need to stay inside and the police will fix it." Said his wife right before the front door was kicked in and several ogres lumbered in.

"Come on, I smell food in here!"

"I'm starving!"

"Oi, give us some food, come on, ain't anybody in here?"

"Oh god, we're gonna die." Whispered the wife close to tears.

"J-Just stay strong honey, they can smell fear." Said the man, pulling her closer.

As they heard the women outside the kitchen complain, they failed to notice a girl that looked like she was a blue translucent figure with fox ears and tail poke her head through the wall and smirk seeing the woman.

'It seems I just found myself a brand new body, and this one comes with a husband~' She thought before moving over and dove into the body, making the woman stiffen up with her eyes glowing blue for a brief moment.

"Ok honey, I have a plan, let's make a run for the back door before they know what's happening, alright?"

"Yeah...no, I have a better idea, I say we serve our new customers~" She smiled while her body started to give off a blue mist.

"What?! Why would we do that?!" He asked before noticing the mist.

"Because it's called customer service~" She chuckled as she stood up and marched towards the doors to where the ogres were before opening them. "Hello and welcome to our humble shop, can I take your order?"

Meanwhile Sam, Dean and Castiel were nearing the town.

"Ok, so what's the plan, just start shooting anything that ain't human?"

"Well I doubt we can just ask them to go back home without them swarming us. We get what we can and go after any of them that's causing trouble. If we're lucky, maybe a few will get the hint and run off."

"Yeah, and those that don't? Well, this time we have a bit more than one pistol." Dean chuckled.

"I believe if these waves keep going it won't be enough." Spoke Castiel in the back. "Maybe we should try and find the portal to close it before we engage the ones already here."

"That… kind of makes sense, tackle this thing at the root of the problem, huh?"

"Makes s-Dean watch out!" Cried Sam as they saw a figure appear in the middle of the road.

Dean hit the brakes while swerving the car which went skidding to a stop and just barely stopped in front of it. "Hey, what the hell is your problem?!"

"That is not a human Dean." Castiel said, making both brother's freeze.

"Oooh, so this is one of those horseless carriages." Remarked the figure, which was a Gremlin who started feeling around it. "Amazing, does it run on magic? Some alternate fuel? I've always wanted to make one, but this is so much more streamline and fancy!"

"Hey, you stop touching my baby or I'll put a bullet in you!" Dean shouted with a frown.

"Oh! Sorry about that, but I've never seen a machine like this. Just seeing it makes me wanna take it apart and see what makes it tick." She smiled while shivering.

"Try it and I'll gut you like a fish!" Dean shouted as he got out of the car.

"Hey, I said want to, I wouldn't dare take apart someone else's machine without their permission!" She said before getting a good look at Dean and grinning. "Though there are ways I could earn that permission~"

"Not gonna happen, I prefer my girls with more leg." He replied while cocking his gun. "I'll give you to the count of three to start running or I'll start with you."

"Wait, wait, wait, before I start running could you tell me what that is? Obviously it's a weapon but how does it work?"

"A gun, which can fire bullets way faster than you can dodge."

"Amazing! I love this place! See you later cutie!' She called with a smile before she began to run away.

"Well, that was easy, now just a hundred more." Spoke Sam as Dean got back into the car.

"You should have shot her." Castiel said with a frown. "She was still a monster and might be a problem later down the line."

"Frankly she looked like some weirdo who's a nerd for machines." Remarked Dean starting the car back up. "If she causes trouble while we're doing this, then I'll really show her what these bullets are made of."

"Dean, there is an entire world of monsters that can potentially invade this world, whether or not they seem harmless we have to get rid of them." Castiel said with a frown.

"Speaking of which, are any other angels gonna step in?" Asked Sam as Dean started driving. "I mean, this could endanger the whole world, so it'd make sense if they stepped in even a little bit, right?"

"They… are hesitant, you know what happened to me after I entered that world, they are afraid of being corrupted as I have." She answered looking at her body.

"Seriously? Ok you lose your sausage and get a clam, I get that, but they could probably get rid of these girls way faster than just the three of us." Remarked Dean swerving and avoiding a Golem in the middle of the road.

"Dean, my vessel wasn't the only thing changed, my true form changed, that has only happened to lucifer before and this scares them." Spoke Castiel with a serious tone. "They're cautious and worried they might end up too corrupted and become fallen angels because they've never had to deal with creatures like these."

"Well, when you put it like that it's pretty damn scary." Sam said with a sigh. "So we have no help from them?"

"I'm here."

"No offense Castiel, but even we're gonna have our hands full with this one."

"Then how about some help from hell?" Called a british voice, making them quickly turn their heads around to see Crowley in the back seat next to Castiel.

"Shit!" Jumped Dean before hitting the brakes and held his gun out at him. "What the hell are you doing here Crowley?"

"Calm down Squirrel, I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to ta- what the hell happened to Castiel?!" He cried out seeing the angel who kept a calm face.

"I'm here riding in the car like them."

"Yeah, but you're different, look, we'll deal with your weird change later." He said as he shook his head. "I'm guessing you knuckleheads are responsible for the waves of monsters?"

"What does that matter?" Asked Dean with annoyance.

"It matters because everything is coming through, even demons, and they're horning in on my business." He said with a frown. "Apparently people are more willing to make a deal when they only have to spend the rest of their life with a beautiful woman instead of part with their soul."

"You're just now finding that out?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Never had competition before and I would like it to go back to that, so fix this damn mess."

"Well unless we shut the portal these girls are coming from then the whole place is gonna be flooded with them."

"Fine, find the portal and I'll send my lackies there to close it… and how do we do that exactly?"

"We don't know, but fighting all of these girls one by one isn't gonna stop the big problem." spoke Sam while Dean was starting to swerve around more as more monster girls littered the room. "We're kinda hoping Castiel can help with that."

"I'd have to see the portal first to know what we are dealing with." She pointed out before the car wound up crashing into something making them stop right away.

"Ow! Ugh, my head...oh shit, baby!" Dean cried as he got out of the car.

"Dean, no, we don't know what's out there!"

"Hey jackass!" He yelled at whatever he ran into. "Look what you did to my car!"

"Your….car? Is that what hit me?" Asked a tall purple haired woman with the lower body of a centipede. She leaned down to look at it and at Dean who now realizing the size difference realized he may have jumped the gun. That being said he began to reach for his gun before she turned to him and grinned. "Well, it seems I've broken your carriage, but if you want you can ride me to town~"

"Sorry, I'm on a mission from God." He spoke pulling his gun out. "We're just passing by."

"Ugh, god? That deadbeat?" She groaned. "Sorry, but that won't do!" She laughed before lunging at him only for him to open fire. Her eyes widened and cried out as two bullets hit her in the chest making her scream and growl while blood leaked out. "That hurt! I was gonna be nice and fuck you, but I'll just crush your bones!"

"I am not dying here or getting fucked!" He shouted as Sam stepped out, holding a shotgun before he shot her as well.

Her eyes widened before she went back since the shell hit her in the head, blowing a hole open before she groaned and fall down on the road.

"There, she's down, now let's get out of here, last time we killed one of these monster girls she came back as a ghost." Dean said as Sam nodded.

"I don't think that'll be so easy." Remarked Crowley pointing over to the side making them turn and see what looked like a girl made entirely out of mud with two large hands.

"Sam let's get the hell out of here, you wanna deal with this one Mr. king of hell?"

"Oh no thank you, I think you two are fine right now." Remarked Crowley as the girl moved towards them with a grin.

"Huuuuugs?"

"Nope, sorry uh… we're gay?" Dean said as he and Sam got into the car before starting it. "Come on baby, start up!"

"Come oooooon…. I can make it work~"

"Should I smite her Dean?" Castiel asked curiously.

"If she gets mud on the seats, smite away." He answered while turning the key faster. "Come on, come on, stupid centipede bitch wrecking my baby, if you work I swear I will fix you up and give you a good wax!"

"One huuuug~" She called as she tried to open the cars door. "Don't be meeeeaaan."

"Hey Crowley, why don't you give her a hug?" Suggested Sam making the demon roll his eyes.

"Very funny Sam, I'm literally losing my sides laughing." He remarked right as the car came to life making Dean smirk and start backing the car up quickly.

"No, don't goooo!" She whined as the car shot past her. She sighed before spotting an alley cat and smiled before moving over. "Huuuuuug~"

"God it's like an infestation, you can't go ten feet without running into these things." Crowley said with a frown.

"It's more than that." Remarked Castiel bluntly making the demon glare.

"I can't tell if you're doing that to be a smartass or irk me."

"Yes."

"Ugh, I see you also got an attitude with that new body."

"Hey, no fighting back there!" Yelled Dean. "Don't make me come back there."

"Shove it squirrel!"

"Dean keep your eyes on the road, there's more monsters on it then cars!"

"I see them!" He yelled while swerving. "How about you do something besides tell me how to drive and try shooting at any that try to make us crash?"

"Fine." He muttered as he began to roll down the window. "Out of the way!"

"Make me!" Yelled a Troll that tried to knock the car over.

"Fine!" He called before shooting her in the leg. "Next ones in your head!"

"AHH!" She screamed dropping down and held her leg as the car drove past. "You son of a bitch!"

"Well, I can tell we're not gonna be making many friends here, keep it up Sammy!" Called dean before turning the car and stopped when he spotted lava in the middle of the road making his eyes widen. "Aw come on! First freaky monster girls and now we gotta worry about some volcano?"

"It's not that Dean, it's her." Spoke Castiel pointing out the window at a Lava Golem spreading lava around the road as she walked. "I think we may need to leave the car, we can't drive over lava, collect all your weapons and we will continue on foot."

"Perfect." Muttered Crowley as they all got out with Sam and Dean going to the trunk. "I have an idea, since you two always remain a thorn in my side, you could probably just run through there and somehow come back to life, eventually."

"Oh come on Crowley, you don't want to get rid of us, you just love us so much." Chuckled Dean as he and Sam began to take all the guns, knives and so on out of the trunk. "Plus you kill us who's gonna fix the world?"

"Frankly I wouldn't mind waiting it all out. Maybe let humanity kill off those walking sex toys calling themselves demons for the next millennia or two. I've learned to be patient." He shrugged while Castiel kept an eye out.

"Or there's the odds that they might take over and wipe out humanity."

"Thanks Cas, just keep being positive."

After getting their weapons they started to make their way around the lava as best as they could while keeping their eyes peeled around.

"Damn it, even if we close the portal dealing with all these monsters is going to be a pain." Dean muttered with a frown.

"You know while we're all on our buddy buddy hike, mind cluing me in HOW you two caused this?" Questioned Crowley. "I have lived quite a long time, seen many things, be they sick and twisted, or just plain demented. But I've never encountered these…."

"Walking wet dreams?" Suggested Sam.

"Yes, so how the bloody hell did you two knuckleheads find them?"

"Would you believe us if we said we were summoned by a crazy all powerful woman from another universe?"

"...considering the crap you two put me through, I'm frankly surprised you haven't done that as decrepit old crones." He groaned shaking his head. "So, to clarify, there is an entire world filled with these girls?"

"Seems like it, and guess what, we tried to summon you using the good old fashioned way, crossroads and all and got a female demon so they exist to, probably have a whole hell filled with them."

"Great, just great, remind me to petition to get you two dumbasses sent to hell if you die, though with your history you'll both probably sell your souls to me at least three more times before you kick the bucket for good."

"Not while I'm around." Spoke Castiel flatly.

"Oh please, you know these idiots, either way we can deal with this later, let's just shut down this portal….and why do we think it's this way again?"

"I sense a large amount of power in this city somewhere." She answered. "That and I'm trying to follow the path where large numbers of them are coming from. They'll be a clear sign we're getting close the more we see in clusters."

"And the higher the chance we'll be over run, well done." Said Crowley as he rolled his eyes.

The group heard a beautiful song making Sam and Dean grow on guard, but the longer they listened the more relaxed they felt while lowering their weapons.

"What is that...it sounds better than guns and roses…." Dean said as he loosely held onto his gun.

"I don't know...but I actually feel relaxed…" Sam said with Castiel frowning.

"Whatever it is it's infused with the power that changed me. Both of you need to cover your ears."

"I...I don't know if I can Cas…" Dean said as he and Sam struggled to stay standing.

"If they can't cover their ears, I could always rip them off." Offered Crowley with a smile making the angel frown.

"Not smart Crowley, we still need them." She said before walking to the brothers and slapping them across the face.

"Ow! Oooh, thanks." Spoke Sam shaking his head while Dean slapped his cheeks. "That could have ended bad for us."

"Yeah, what the hell was that?"

"Well I'd guess a siren, though it could be something else, we aren't exactly in Kansas anymore." Crowley said as they turned a corner to see a short girl with colorful wings singing. "Let me handle this." He adjusted his tie and walked over. "Pardon me miss."

"Huh? Ooh! I caught someone! Oh...he's kind of old…"

"No, you didn't catch me, I'm not effected." He smirked. "Trying to lure me with singing along isn't quite enough my dear."

"Oh, ok, you can go then, I'll keep trying."

"No, you won't, in fact you need to leave now, this is my world and I don't take kindly to invaders."

"Oh yeah? Or what?" She scoffed.

"Glad you asked." He smiled before flicking his wrist before the girl's neck twisted and broke due to his influence making her fall down, dead. "That's what."

"God damn, you don't mess around." Sam said as he looked down at her. 'Geez, I've known him so long I've forgotten that he actually is the king of hell.'

"Come along, we need to keep moving, I want these things to stop pouring in like water from a busted dam as soon as possible!" Growled the demon as he walked past the body before the others followed.

"Hey Sam, if all these monsters are pouring in, you don't think SHE's coming through too...right?" Asked Dean, remembering the crazy lilim that had brought them to the monster girl world in the first place.

"Honestly I don't wanna jinx it, knowing our luck it would."

"Yeah." He said before they saw the street in front of them looking like it was in the middle of a blizzard. "Shit."

"Well, I hope you boys are wearing warm clothes." Crowley chuckled.

All four of them moved over while Sam spotted a few woman down the street making what looked like an ice fort.

"Let's try and NOT get their attention."

"No, we should start shouting at them like idiots, of course we shouldn't get their attention!"

"Like what you're doing." Remarked Castiel bluntly.

"...Cas, shut up." Dean muttered as he shook his head.

"What did I do?" She asked as she tilted her head in confusion.

"Don't worry about it, let's just see if there's another road less… icy." He remarked before a cold wind blew against them making him and Sam shiver just as one of the woman looked up.

"I sense someone….someone is in our domain."

"I sense it too, four of them."

"One for each of us, let's go."

All of them turned and spotted the group moving down the road making one raise her hand before a trail of ice started racing towards them.

"Shit, I think they see us, dodge!" Sam called as they all scattered in an attempt to dodge the ice.

"Look what you two did now!" Yelled Crowley ducking behind a car.

"Me?! How is this my fault?!" Sam cried out in confusion.

"It's always you Winchester's faults!" He yelled before seeing the top of the car freeze and saw one of the woman walking towards him. She looked like she was made entirely out of ice with a white yukata on. "Sorry honey, but I don't do the cold."

"Good thing I'm not asking you for permission." She replied before firing icicles from her hands.

"Sorry, but I'm too hot for you." He chuckled as the ice melted before it could hit him. "Next time try someone else than the king of hell."

"King of hell? Where's that?"

"Oh trust me, you don't want to visit sweetheart." He chuckled before waving his hand, making her head shatter like glass. The body fell down while Castiel was avoiding the ice claws of another.

"You may not be a man, but I can still have fun, perhaps I could turn you, giving us another sister?"

"Sorry, I'm not too keen to be cold." She said before pulling out her blade and stabbing the ice woman in the chest.

She choked out with wide eyes before shattering while Sam and Dean fired at the other two.

"Stop it, we only want to feel warmth!" Cried one as she formed an ice shield to protect herself.

"Now stay still so we can freeze you!" Cried out the other hurling ice spears at them.

"No way, I personally like not being a Dean-cicle!" Shouted Dean as he dodged one of the spears before firing at them again.

This lead to one of them getting hit in the shoulder while Sam himself was making a molotov cocktail and lit the towel before hurling it. She tried to cut it in half only to get the flaming gas spread all over her, making her cry out in pain.

"Sister, no!" Cried the other one, only to get sent to the ground via a bullet to the head.

"Damn, we're gonna run out of bullets before we get to the other side of town at this rate!"

"Then I say we say fuck it all and just start running for it. If I didn't need you two I would have already had this cleaned up." Huffed Crowley impatiently.

"Aw, love you too Crowley." Dean said sarcastically before Castiel froze.

"Dean, Sam, I feel something….holy, but at the same time different."

"Finally, damn angels decided to grow some balls, can't say the same for you Cas, sorry." Smiled the king of hell making her glare.

"It's not the same Crowley." She said as several bright lights began to appear in the sky. "Those aren't angels, at least not ones like me."

"At this point I'll take anything." Spoke up Dean.

"I think they are from the same world as the female monsters."

"Wait, so angels as strong as Cas that want to rape us?!" He went wide eyed before the lights came shining down on the road with figures slowly appearing. "Fuck!"

"Ok Crowley, have fun killing some angels!" Called Sam before pulling his brother to cover.

"Wait what?" He spoke as Castiel joined the two brothers. "Cowards!"

"You...you have the scent of the unholy, the unbathed, the unwanted, where is our sister and the others she travels with?" Called a voice from the light as the figures came walking out of it.

"The bitch and the knuckleheads are behind the car." He said with a frown.

The figures turned with one of them raising a sword and swung, sending a shockwave that cut it in half with ease.

"Something tells me these chicks ain't friendly!" Spoke Dean as they turned and saw the one with the sword was a blond woman wearing blue armor and shield who did not look happy.

The other women were dressed up in either white robes with glowing halos over their heads with white wings on their backs or were wearing some strange pink outfit with a red bow in their hands.

"So, these are the two humans?"

"We're human, what's it to you?" Asked Dean hesitantly.

"Please be at ease, we mean no harm." Spoke one of the angels with a smile. "We merely came here to assist after discovering the situation your world has been dragged into."

"So… none of you want to pin me and Dean and screw us against our will?"

"Ugh, humans." Scoffed the sword wielding woman with one of them with the bow giggling.

"No, but we do want to help spread love if possible."

"Well, that's good and all, but I hope that you ladies can fix up this mess." Crowley said with a chuckle. "Well Moose, Squirrel, dealing with new angels is not my forte, have fun."

"Hold it!" The sword woman spoke before Crowley vanished in a dark fog making her growl. "Filthy beast, I should have cut his head off."

"Good luck, we've tried, but that was the king of hell." Sam said as he stood up. "So, all of you are angels who can help us out of this mess?"

"Yes, we cannot split our time trying to save our world and dealing with this one, and we need to close this portal, before SHE comes through." Said the one with the halo. "If one of the demon queen's daughters gets through or lord forbid the demon queen herself this world is lost for good."

"That is why we will end them all before they can spread their seed." Spoke another woman with a sword.

"Now now, we can't just kill them all or another shall rise to take their place, but we can stop them before they get here, as it is now they're working on making more, stronger ones that will open all across the world, the ones that are open right now aren't strong enough to let one of them come here yet."

"Just how many portals we talking here?" Asked Dean.

"Hundreds of thousands that will pour in millions of monster girls." Said the one in armor.

"...shit, and what's to stop them from opening more once we close this one?"

"Our friends on the other side are working around the hour to ensure that does not happen, but if we don't get to work right now, then we might as well just say forget it and leave this world to deal with the ones already here." Spoke one of the sword women.

"Fine, just take us to the damn portal and we'll close it, though with our luck another one will open in a week." Dean muttered with a frown.

"Excellent." Smiled one of the angels before two walked over and grabbed Sam and Dean by the shoulders before flying up and lifting the two up while the other angels split apart.

"Whoa, hey, warn a guy before you take him flying!" Dean cried as they flew through the air.

"Well what did you think we were going to do? Walk all the way there?"

"I dunno, maybe?" Sam said as they flew over the town which looked like it was in chaos. "Damn, even if we close this portal we'll have to deal with all of these things."

"With those weapons you seem to wield it should be rather simple. You humans seem to be more advanced than the ones from our world."

"Yeah, well, it seems without an infestation of those monsters we had more time on our hands to come out of the dark ages."

"I wish we had extra time to see just what makes it so much different." remarked one angel before they saw a huge wave of monster girls flocking from the nearby forest. "There, the portal is in there."

"Yeah, and a whole army of monsters, how are we supposed to close it?!"

"We will take care of them, part of our forces will distract them for you."

"You just focus on the portal." Said one of the girls with swords. "Leave these fools to us valkyries."

"Valkyries? Aren't you supposed to be on horses?" Asked Dean.

"We used to have horses but…. Let's not talk about it." Said one with a small blush.

"The demon lord corrupted them and turned them into monster girls." Chuckled one of the girls with a bow. "And the few that didn't Well one time I shot one and-"

"Silence! Don't you dare finish!" Glared the valkyrie. "We swore never to mention that."

"You may not have, but I will, it was hilarious Brunhilda!"

"I will chop your wings off and leave you in this...this...human world!"

"Hey, focus, so how are we closing this portal exactly, you never told us." Dean said with a frown.

"Well it's simple. You see if we channel our energy through your bodies, it will close the portal due to the fact that you two should have some residual demonic energy in your bodies."

"Demonic energy? Why the hell would we have that?! We were only in that stupid place for like an hour, maybe two, tops!"

"Our world is filled with an abundant supply all the time. Even if you don't engage in sex, it's possible to still have a little on you. Had you stayed there longer, you could have ran the risk of being incubi."

"WHAT?! You can become a monster just by being there?!" Sam cried out in horror.

"Over the course of many, many years if you're constantly around monster girls." Said the angel before they saw a large purple portal in a small clearing with numerous monster girls either crawling, flying or jumping out of it. "Once we land we'll be on limited time or we risk getting swarmed. Can you two stay hidden while we channel the energy before getting spotted?"

"We can try, but there's not many places to hide." Sam said as they began to land. They dropped down behind a thick tree and looked around while seeing a girl with white hair, and a long white dragon lower half moving around the portal with narrowed eyes.

"So this is the new world they were talking about… interesting, I can't sense any demonic energy here, this will be interesting." She let out while licking her lips. "It's going to be so easy to find enough human males for every single one of us."

"No, you shall not, in fact you must return, this world does not belong to you." Said Castiel as she appeared in front of where Dean and Sam were hiding.

She turned and narrowed her eyes with a growl. "And says who? Some random human woman?"

"I am no human, but an angel, and leave before I smite you." She said as she pulled out her blade and let out some of her power.

The woman let out a laugh with a few other girls turning and slowly backing her up. "Angel or not, one is not enough against all of us."

"I am not alone, I have allies with me." Castiel said with a frown.

"Oh really? And where are they?"

"Right behind me in these bushes, why are you hiding Sam, Dean?" She asked as she turned to them in confusion.

"Damn it Cas!" Yelled Dean as they stepped out. "We were trying to hide and NOT get seen."

"Ah, that makes sense, I thought it was odd." She said as the dragon girl's eyes lit up.

"Well hello handsome~"

"Back off, he's mine." Castiel said with a frown.

"Excuse me?" Spoke up Dean before Sam raised his shotgun up.

"Look, we're going to fix things, and you have a chance to go back to your own world before we do."

"And why would we do that, if this world has guys like you in it I'm never going back." Chuckled the dragon woman.

"Because the more you girls stir shit up, the higher chance you're gonna end up fighting the army and probably get nuked. Take my word for it, it doesn't end well." Spoke Dean with his gun raised.

"Oh please, we've fought off the army in our world, how bad could this one be?"

"The humans in this world are far more advanced with machines and weapons that would crush you easily." Spoke Castiel. "If the explosion of a nuke doesn't kill you, the radiation fall out would."

"I don't know what this 'radiation' is, but we can't be killed so easily, we will adapt, and if these bombs are like catapults they won't use it on highly populated areas where most of us might be." She chuckled with a grin.

"You have no idea what the government will do." Spoke Sam while glancing at the two angels and whispered. "Can you two start closing it off before they make a move?"

"We're trying, it will take some time, can you get rid of the monsters around the portal so we can get closer?"

"One last chance, give up and go back in the hole, or we start filling your ass with lead." Spoke up Dean.

"Please, my skin is tough enough to take a ballista bow at point blank range, your tiny crossbow won't do shit to me!"

"Suit yourself." Spoke Dean before he fired, making the bullet go through her shoulder and made her cry out in pain which shocked her and the other girls near her. "It doesn't need to be huge to hurt like hell."

"W-What kind of witchcraft is this?" She groaned as she held her shoulder.

"Good old fashion american engineering, and there are whole armies here who have guns that make this look like a pea shooter."

"Not to mention tanks, bombs, and like we mentioned, nukes." Spoke up Sam with the girls slowly realizing the ramifications. "So you can try and kill us if you want, but as soon as the world sees all of you as dangerous, they won't stop until you're dead, and they will be ready."

"B-But we're not that dangerous, we just want a new life here, meet a nice guy or girl, is that too much to ask?" Stammered a girl who looked like she was on fire.

"Answer me this, if two fine looking guys like me and my brother can have this much weapons on hand, and are talking instead of shooting you on the spot, what makes you think the rest of the world is gonna be so nice? This is a place that loses their shit over celebrities getting a divorce." Spoke Dean.

"Well… screw it then, I've dealt with to much shit back home, if I can evade them back there I can evade this army here, all I need is a good looking, nice, caring guy then we can just disappear into the woods!"

"Dean, I don't think that's working." Whispered Sam.

"Shut up, time for plan B." He said before firing his gun into the air. "Alright, either you're getting back into your damn hole or I will shoot you!"

"We can take them easy!" Called out a girl looking like she was made out of a paper lantern.

"You are literally made of paper, if I shoot you you will die." He said before shooting the ground in front of her.

"Hey wait, I know them! They attacked our friend!" Called out an amazon with a sword.

"Hey, she attacked first, we were defending ourselves!"

"Get them!" She called only to find a bullet in her head.

"Damn it, get ready to rumble Sam." Dean said as they girls looked at the body in shock as some began to charge at them.

Sam let out another shotgun shell at one of them while the angels put their hands on the men's backs while Castiel ran out to stab at some of them who got too close.

"Please hold still, we shall begin the process of closing the portal." Spoke one of them before closing her eyes as the two began to glow while one of the angels with a bow started firing arrows at the girls.

"Cupids, really? What you gonna do, make us horny?" Asked a goblin with a laugh.

"Yes." She smirked before an arrow hit the goblin in the chest. "For each other."

"Wait, what?" She said before another arrow hit a nearby lamia. "Oh shit."

Said lamia hissed out before looking at the goblin and slowly grinned. "Hey short stack, do you believe in love at first sight~?"

The goblin turned red while getting all warm while the valkyries roared out and sliced down any girls that nearly grabbed Sam and Dean.

"You shall not touch them you beasts!"

"Oh please, you're just like us except you got a stick up your ass!" Laughed a Kejerou lashing her hair out like whips. "I'll bet you just wanna hog them all for yourself and jip us."

"What?! No, never, we are warriors of the lord, we would never do something so depraved!" She blushed while using her shield to block the whips.

"Oh? Really, and you wouldn't be excited if they asked you to stay with them?"

"Of course not!" One cried as her face heated up. "W-We will defeat you and then close the portal?"

"And what, leave you all here with them?"

That momentarily caught her off guard before getting kicked back from a monkey girl who snickered.

"You valkyries are so easy to mess with, you all have the same one track mind, and now I'm going to get me that tall guy~" She purred before finding some of her hair pinned down by the cupid's arrows. "Hey, watch the do! Stop interfering with love!"

"Sorry, but it's part of the job~" Sang the cupid with a chuckle while the angels touching Dean and Sam let out two beams that hit at the portal.

"Yes, it's working, we're going to close it and save this world, everyone get into the portal!" Called one of the angels.

"Busy here!" Called one of the valkyrie pushing against a golem.

"Can't leave yet either!" Called one cupid who was floating above what looked like the start of an orgy.

"Hurry! If it closes without you in you'll be stuck!" Sam called as the portal began to slowly shrink.

"But if we don't hold off the monster girls they'll stop you before you can completely close it!"

"Just focus on the portal human!"

"Bu-"

"We'll be fine, trust us!" Called one Valkyrie. 'If we do end up here…. I wonder if we could be partnered up with them?'

"You heard them Sammy, we don't got any other choice."

"Right… let's just focus on getting the portal closed." Sam said with a nod.

"No! One of you stop them!" Called the dragon with a frown. "We will not be thwarted by them, this world is ours for the taking!"

A Salamander roared out and charged at them with her sword raised. "You two will fall by my sword like honorable warriors!"

"Not on my watch!" One of the cupids fired arrows which got cut apart.

"Love has no room in a true warriors heart, we shall not lose here!" She let out and lunged at Dean. "Now draw your sword cur!"

"Lady, no one uses swords anymore, no one has for at least two hundred years!" he yelled before pulling out a bottle from his pocket and chucked it.

She cut it in half before water hit her face making her close her eyes. "Did you just throw a water bottle at me?"

"Huh, I guess holy water doesn't work on you." He remarked before there was a bright flash and everyone around saw the portal close completely. "Yes, we did it!" He laughed before still realizing there was an army of monster girls surrounding them.

"No...No damn it no!" Shouted the dragon girl in rage. "My lord is on the other side, she was supposed to come through and find her mates!"

"Sorry, but not today." Spoke Sam as the angels stopped touching them. "Now you're on our turf with our rules."

"Yep, and rule number one, show yourselves or kidnap anyone and we will hunt you down and end you." Spoke Dean without moving his gun down. "Because without any of your friends coming in, you're not gonna be able to get back up."

"And what is to stop us from just taking you out now?"

"Because there are more people like us who hunt monsters, and this planet is big, so do us all a favor and disappear, leave and never let anyone find you again." Sam said as he cocked his shotgun.

"Along with us to help them." spoke one of the valkyries with her sword out. "Make the next choice wisely."

"...this isn't over." Growled the dragon as most of the monster girls began to flee.

"Sure looks like it to me!" He yelled out.

"So… you guys are stuck here now?" Asked Sam as he turned to the group of angels, valkyries and cupids.

"Seems like it." Remarked one of the cupids with a shrug. "Oh well, that just means we can have a new start in this world."

"I wonder what heaven looks like in this world." Said one angel curiously.

"You two, since we are stuck here me and my sisters shall accompany you from now on, is that acceptable?" Asked one Valkyrie.

"Well it'd make sense, and a bit awkward to leave you by yourselves since you did really save our skin." Spoke Sam.

"It is fine, but remember that Dean is mine, though Sam is free for the taking." Said Castiel as she put a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Again, what the hell?" Let out the guy.

"I will explain later." She said with a faint blush as we cut to the monster girl universe.

"Interesting, it seems that the portals been closed."

"But it seems like some of our own didn't come back through, which means they are stuck."

"Excellent, that means we can still open another portal, the only reason we could in the first time was because I could trace the demonic energy from the boys that I summoned the first time, now there are thousands of energy signatures for me to lock onto."

"Let us hope the ones who made it don't tilt the balance of order and chaos or it will be like our own realm."

"Would that truly be so bad? And let's be honest, it would take quite a long time for this world to get to our world's state, now go and tell our sisters I can have more portals open in about a week."

"On it." She said as the figure grinned to show the lilim that had summoned Sam and Dean the first time around. "Soon, soon my mates we will be together~"


	145. Chapter 145

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 145

Marco turns into different kinds of girls due to a spell.

Series: Star Vs The Forces of Evil

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Mewni, Butterfly Castle, Star's room-

"Star." Marco said while seeing the girl looking at her spell book, well a different one that is as it was bright red and had some strange glitch like patterns on the spine. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, just reading a book of spells I got from this guy Omni after he left the castle." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Something about 'saving magic' or something like that."

"Uh...ok?"

"And boy this book has everything!" She grinned. "From spells to see the future to spells to summon Grimm, whatever that is. Oooh! I found a page to see the potential lover! Oh this might be fun!"

Marco looked very lost. 'Why do I feel like this happened to me before….must be my imagination.'

"Want to look?"

"Better idea, you look, while I go get us some snacks."

"Are you sure? It might be fun?" She said with a smile.

"Oh I bet it will, but you can't look at new spells on an empty stomach, am I right?"

GROWL!

Star blushed red. "Well….maybe a small snack would help."

"Great! I'll be right back." he spoke before leaving the room and sighed in relief. 'Maybe if I'm lucky she'll accidentally lose it, something tells me I wanna stay away from that book.'

Star kept on reading the book while feeling a strange connection with it as she read every spell, every curse, every bit of arcane knowledge while not realizing the book was sending a strange signal to the void, but that is a story for another time.

(Later)

Marco walked into the room while holding some chips in his hands. "Star? I'm back with some chips."

"The doors open." She called out while feeling very excited.

Marco moved in and saw Star still reading the book. "So, find anything?" 'That won't cause me pain?'

"Lots of stuff! How to summon gods, how to make people bow to you, how to become immortal, and lots of stuff! Oooh! This book is my new BFF!"

He sweatdropped.

"Want me to show you a new spell?"

"...I'm good."

"Aw come on! It's just a spell to give you infinite luck! That's great for you Marco with your bad luck."

"I do not have bad luck."

"You literally almost got killed several times, including last week with the laundry monster." Star pointed out.

"...let's not talk about that one." He lightly blushed.

"Look, one blast is all it takes. Trust me, I looked it over and know what to do." Star smirked while taking out her wand, which was now red for some reason. "Now hold still."

"Star wait!"

"OORAEGNAHC LAUXES AGIG!" She yelled in a strange backwards tone as March got hit by red lightning, causing a massive cloud of red glitches to cover the room.

"Ahhhh!" he screamed as he started glowing red and looked at himself. "Star! W-What's happening!?"

"Just the luck flowing through you." She smirked while the cloud disappeared and she saw Marco wearing his normal clothes, with all the matchup, had the ponytail going to the now massive ass, but now had a more feminine face, waist and a set of B cup breasts. "Huh? So luck means being a girl….weird."

"AHHH!" She screamed in a feminine voice. "What happened to my body?!"

"You turned into a girl….wait." Star looked at the book and blinked. "Oops."

"Oops? Ooops?! Star which spell did you use!?"

"Apparently one that had backwards text. I mean ALL of it was backwards, but this one was not only backwards but sideways as well." Star gulped. "But I have good news."

"What?"

"It's not an evil spell….I think. Maybe Eclipsa or mom can help out?" She muttered while reading the book. "Still, I swore this was the page for infinite luck, I really do mean it."

"Well does this LOOK like luck?" she asked pointing to herself while staring at her chest and poked it with a shudder. "Star, you've gotta change me back, please!"

"How? Oh I know!" She pulled out a hammer. "I'll bash it out with this magic hammer!"

"Star no!" she screamed before running away as Star took a swing. "That's not going to solve anything!"

"Maybe it will!" She yelled while Marco ran away, only to get hit in the face with the closed door, which she opened and tried to run off.

BAM!

Only to get hit on the head by the hammer as she got covered in pink smoke.

"Got it!" smiled Star before backing up when she saw the cloud. "Uh...Marco?"

That was when she saw what happened to the girl….she turned into a tall woman with long blond hair with brown streaks of hair, red lipstick, a H cup chest and wide ass, wearing a red bikini top with a black thong that revealed her nipples and crotch area, and some tall brown high heels.

"Mmm." 'Marcia' hummed. "Marcia's boobies feel swishy~"

"Uh….Marco?" asked Star gawking at the tall woman.

"Marco? Marcia's name is Marcia." She said while rubbing Star's face. "Want tit fuck?"

"Uh….no." she blushed stepping back while looking at her wand and paled. "Oh my gosh, I turned my best friend into a...a...a…."

Marcia began rubbing her chest while walking out of the room. "Marcia needs cocky. Time for fucks."

"Bimbo!" Star let out before running after her. "Marco! Wait!"

(In Queen Butterfly's throne room)

She sighed while trying to keep Eclipsa in her line of sight, which was hard given that the dark queen was looking at every imperfection on the wall.

"And this one should be a few centimeters to the left. Maybe a bit of jade instead of just ruby." She said out loud as a woman walked into the room and looked at her.

"Want a tit fuck from Marcia?"

Both woman turned to Marcia with wide eyes with Moon blushing and Eclipsa looking up.

"Oh my, you're quite...tall." she remarked as Star came running into the room. "But what is a 'tit fuck'?"

"Booby on cock." She said while taking off her top as Star, holding the red book in her hands, screamed in horror. "Want it? Marcia needs sperm."

"MARCO NO!" Star yelled out.

"Marcia's name is Marcia." The tall woman said while placing her breasts on the former queen's head. "Booby attack, he he~"

"Hey!" cried out Moon moving away with a bright blush and turned to Star. "Star! Explain, now!"

(One explanation later)

"And now I think I cursed Marco!"

Eclipsa chuckled at this while Marcia was pulling at her own nipples. "Funny, I didn't expect that Omni to do something so nefarious."

"Oooh~ Marcia's nips need milky~" she moaned like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Stop that!" blushed Moon who tried to cover Star's eyes. "Eclipsa, you KNOW the person who gave her that book?"

"Well from a dream mostly." She shrugged. "Saw him interrupting a trial, but all I remember is that he's a space and time god. And he's wearing a red cloak, but for him to give a book to Star here, must be important or just weird."

"Well then you must know a way to reverse this curse, right?"

Eclipsa shook her head. "I might be good, but I'm not that good. Besides, Star here read the book, not me. So she knows the spell."

"Nuh uh! I can't even read the backwards spell!" Star frowned. "And it seems to be changing all the time, I just learned all of it once, but I can't find the stuff again!"

"Want Marcia's bun bun~?" Marcia asked while pulling down her thong.

"Goodness graces cover yourself young lady!" ordered Queen Moon.

"Mmmm, no~" she moaned while pulling the thong down and began sitting on Eclipsa's head and started twerking.

"Oh...my." blushed the woman with Star crying out and held her wand out.

"Narwhal Blast!"

BOOM!

That spell went flying as Marcia went into a wall and hit her head, causing a cloud of pink smoke to cover the throne room.

"Star, I don't normally applaud violent acts, but this one time, I think it was the right choice."

As the cloud dissipated, a tall woman with an H cup chest and wide ass, bigger than Moon's, with long brown hair with blond tips on the ends in a large bun tied together by a ribbon and dark red wide brimmed straw hat, wearing a large red hoop skirt, dark white globes that went to her shoulders, a extremely tight corset, pink pantalettes, and holding a large red parasol in her right hand as two pink crescent moon marks were on her blushing cheeks appeared.

"Oh my." She smiled while opening the parallel and placed it over her left shoulder. "My name is Marcia, how do you do?"

"Uh….Eclipsa? What just happened?" asked Moon.

"Apparently she turned into a Southern Belle." She said while surprised at this turn of events. "But she does have a royal rump you know dear."

"That's not what I mean! I meant HOW did she suddenly change?"

"No idea." She shrugged as Marcia walked over and gave them a bow.

"Shall we talk about makeup and handsome men? You look like fine ladies that require a handsome lad." She giggled with a happy tone that seemed very addicting.

"Oh why thank you, but I already have one." smiled Eclipsa. "He's not here right now, but he's one of a kind."

"Do tell." She giggled. "Ah want to know everything, so ah can tell if he is of fine character. And who knows, Ah might take a liking to him too."

Star groaned at this. "Marco! Stop talking funny and listen! You're not a girl, you don't dress up like that, and you sure as heck ain't got more than me." she gestured to her chest and rear making her mother groan.

"Star, don't talk about things like that so blatantly."

Marcia looked at Star before waving her off. "Dear girl, please let the more civilized ladies talk. Ah won't be bothered by children at the moment."

"Hey!" she blushed. "We're the same age!"

But all she did was giggle as she talked to Eclipsa about men and other things that they wanted to talk about, making Star see red.

"Oh that's it! You're gonna get it!" Star glared while running at Marcia and kicked her in the head, sending her flying into the throne as pink smoke covered the room again.

"Star! That was very uncalled for."

"But she, he, ugh you know what I mean!"

The cloud vanished while a tall woman with long brown hair with blond tips going to her massive ass, a G cup chest, and wearing a gothic lolita black and white maid's dress, appeared and bowed to them.

"You need Marcia's services mistress?" She said in a happy yet monotone voice.

"Oh, there she goes changing again." smiled Eclipsa. "This time she's turned into a maid, how quaint."

"Wait." Moon said. "You wanted that Southern Belle?"

"Why yes, she was in the same air as me. Like a twin sister really."

"Well perhaps now she'll be less….forward."

Marcia bowed. "Shall I clean the castle naked?"

"Or not." Star sweatdropped.

"No dear, leave your clothes on, you can just tidy up around here." spoke Eclipsa.

She bowed. "As you wish my mistress." She then produced a mop from her cleavage along with a bucket and began cleaning the floor.

"How did she…."

"Magic." Both queen's said at once.

"...weird." Star said while walking out of the room to clean the castle.

(An hour later)

Marcia bowed to the ladies. "All done my mistresses."

"Well, this place does look a little cleaner." remarked Moon looking around.

"And shiny." Star admitted while the maid bowed.

"Can I have a reward for my services?" Marcia asked.

"I don't see why not deary, of course." smiled Eclipsa. "What do you require?"

"I want a punch to the head." She blushed. "I….I'm a masochist."

Star turned bright red at this and began thinking of very steamy ideas about a masochistic Marco.

Moon sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "No Marc-Marcia, we will not punch you."

"..." she then looked at them with cute puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

"Aw, well you are cute like that, it would seem a little much." admitted Eclipsa.

"Please?" She pouted. "Pretty please~?"

Star gushed at this. "Oh ok! I'll do it!"

"Star no!"

But it was too late as Star hit Marcia on the head, causing pink smoke to form.

"Star!"

Star looked at her mom. "What? She was so adorable."

Moon sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose while Eclipsa looked at the cloud.

"Marcia dear, are you quite alright?"

From the cloud came a tall tan skinned woman with long brownish blond hair with a gold clasp on the base of her long ponytail, wearing a red cropped tube top that revealed her midriff and navel, sewn-in sleeves, a J cup chest and massive ass, two gold bands on her legs and arms while wearing a red see through veil that went all the way to her diamond belly button piercing as she had some gold slippers on her feet.

She started to belly dance while shaking her assets all around, making Star jaw drop. "I am Marcia la Dizla, harem dancer extraordinary~"

"Ok, that's it." spoke Moon. "Marcia, please give us some time alone, in private."

She blinked before dancing in the middle of the room as the other women huddled in a circle.

"I think I'm starting to notice a pattern." whispered Moon. "Every time she receives a hit on the head, she suddenly changes into...something else."

"I thought so too." Eclipsa nodded. "And gain the combined sum of the prior forms with each new change. Although it doesn't seem that bad, especially the Southern Belle."

"So wait, if we just keep hitting her on the head, she could change back to normal, right?" asked Star.

"Or make things worse." Moon grumbled while not seeing Marcia dancing towards a window and fell out of it.

"I don't know." Eclipsa chuckled. "Maybe being a woman would help with the harem he keeps telling me about. Like with his friends and Heckapoo. My, what wonderful stories he told me."

"Hey! Marco does NOT have a harem." blushed Star with a huff before looking over and went wide eyed. "Oh no, she's gone!"

All three went to the window and saw Marcia on the ground, face first as a guard started walking towards her while not seeing the woman.

"Ugh…"

The guard whistled while the bottom of the halibert was aimed at Marcia's head.

"Guard! Stop!"

"Huh?" He said while looking up as the foot kicked the head by accident.

POOOF!

And cue a pink smoke cloud forming.

"Oh dear, I wonder what she'll become now." muttered Eclipsa.

That was when the cloud vanished to revealed a gray skinned woman with a gothic lolita dress that showed off her pussy and nipples, two long curved horns, long brownish yellow hair with a heart shaped bun on each side of her sideburns, long sharp red nails and feet, a massive ass, a I cup chest, two long bat like wings and along heart shaped tail, pointed teeth that was covered by a pink silk veil, and dark yellow eyes with black eyeliner.

"Ugh." She got up and grumbled as she looked around and stretched her wings. "That hurt….and I'm hungry for sperm now."

"Oh." Eclipsa blinked. "A succubus, now that's a classic monster."

"Oh dear, guard! Run!" called Moon while Star's jaw dropped.

"Woah….big." she muttered with envy.

Marcia looked at the guard before taking a deep breath and took his soul as it went into her body. "Burp, excuse me. Better check the town."

"Forgot about that." Eclipsa chuckled as Marcia took flight and flew out of the courtyard. "Oh well, at least it's temporary, minus the digestion."

"Temporary?! She just ate the guard's soul!" cried out Moon.

"Well the soul has to come out sometime you know."

"Ew." Star gagged.

"You better go get her before she eats the town, succubi that young are constantly hungry. Believe me, I babysat one in my day."

"On it!" spoke Star before forming a cloud with a face she jumped on and rode on it while Moon sighed.

"Eclipsa? We are going to find that book and find some solution to this."

"You mean that one?" She asked while pointing to the aforementioned book, which was busy floating around and summoning giant skeletons and giant red eyed black bears with masks on them while chanting in a unknown language.

" **NOMMUS! NOMMUS!** "

"Wait...you had it this whole time?"

"What no. Star brought it in." She shrugged. "I just watched it float around while you were busy with the succubus."

"ROAR!" yelled one of the 'bears' while the book kept on summoning monsters and other abstract creatures.

'Oh boy.'

"Stop that thing from summoning more beasts!" Moon yelled.

(Elsewhere)

Star followed the succubus while said woman flew across the sky looking for souls.

"Yep, same boring town. Needs more sexy men." Marcia muttered to herself.

"Marco! Ugh, I mean Marcia! Come back here!"

She turned. "Oh a little girl, want a good time?"

"No!" she blushed. "I 'want' you to get back to the castle! And wear something more covering!"

"Nope~" she giggled while flying away and started grabbing humans and monsters alike. "No, no, too fat, too old, too young, oh no, too parrot like."

"I am NOT a parrot!" yelled Ludo.

"Meh, I could eat your soul." She shrugged. "Then again, you don't look tasty….so bye~"

And cue Star getting a parrot to the face.

"Gah!"

"Star Butterfly? Ah ha! I shall-"

"Not now!" she spoke throwing Ludo away before holding her wand out. "Glittery Smokescreen Storm!"

Marcia coughed while unable to see anything. "Achoo! Achoo!"

"Slippery Slug Slime Storm!"

"Ew!" She gagged around while not seeing the wall. "Get these-"

CRASH!

"Ow…" she groaned while hitting the wall head first and fell into a coliseum as pink smoke covered the area.

"Oh no! Marcia!" Star yelled out while flying down as she noticed it was full of monsters in wrestling outfits.

"What the?" One monster frowned. "What's going on?"

"Hey! No interrupting our wrestling match! We planned this months in advance!"

The cloud dissipated while a massive ten thousand pound, tanned skin woman with long blondish brown hair, a K cup chest and massive ass, wearing a black sash around her waist, and a pink top covering her chest, appeared.

"Oi." She grunted while stomping her foot on the ground and placed her palms in the air. "You want to fight a sumo champion?! Well?! Bakas?!"

"I don't know what a sumo is, but that last word makes me angry!" yelled one monster making a fist. "I'm gonna kick your butt!"

Boing!

Only for the fist to bounce off the stomach before Marcia started using her palms to send them flying as Star was in shock and disbelief.

"Holy crap! Marcia! We gotta get you back to normal! You're huge!" She yelled before seeing the monsters trying to dog pile her, only to get palm striked out of the coliseum.

"Yeah! I'm the champ with the flab!" Marcia grinned before tripping. "Woah!"

Star's pupils dilated before….

SQUASH!

Getting squashed by the stomach as Marcia got up and stumbled away.

"Ow…." groaned Star.

"Oi!" yelled Marcia while pointing to some Mewni females. "Fight me you skinny bakas!"

"Uh...who is this girl?" whispered one to her friend.

"No idea. But she's fat."

"I HEARD THAT!" She snapped before jumping and landed on the girls. "I'M THICK!"

"EEEEP!"

"FIGHT ME YOU SKINNYS!" Marcia yelled as Star ran out of the coliseum. "I WILL SQUASH YOUR CUNTS UP!"

"MAR-MARCIA!" called Star. "No squishing them! No squishing!"

She turned to Star before getting in a stance. "Fight me billboard-san!"

"Nooo, I'm not gonna fight you." she frowned. "It's me, Star Butterfly, I mean hello, how can you NOT remember me?"

"...fight me butterfly-san!" She yelled again before charging at Star like a giant tank. "AYA!"

"Eep!" she jumped and started running with Marcia chasing her. "Marco! Er, Marcia! Oh for goodness sake! Just snap out of it!"

"AYA!" She yelled while running after Star, only to get hit on the head by a falling flower pot.

"Damn cat." muttered a man while a cat walked away as Marcia was covered in a pink smoke.

Star stopped and sighed in relief before turning to the smoke and held her wand out. "Alright, looks like we do this the hard way."

The cloud vanished as a tall tanned woman with silver bands on her arms and legs, ripped pants and a tube top with a skull on it, a massive ass, G cup breasts, long brownish black hair going to her black boots with tiny bits of blond hair near the tips, dark nilon circles around her eyes, and a black and gold spiked choker, appeared.

She pulled out a long thin pipe and started smoking from it. "Ah. Such drama."

"Narwhal Blast!"

She blinked before ducking under the attack. "Hey now, don't piss the goth. Or I will use my lighter on your frilly ass."

"Marcia, I'm doing this for your own good." spoke Star with a frown. "Now just come back with me or else."

"Sure." She blew smoke at her face. "Why not."

"Cack!"

"Relax, it's not weed."

"It still stinks!" Star coughed. "What even is that?"

"Tobacco, duh." She deadpanned while smoking again.

Star shook her head and grabbed her wrist before dragging her.

(At the castle)

Star sighed while seeing Eclipsa and Moon putting the book in a safe while finishing off the last monster, which looked like a blue furred polka dotted monster with horns.

"Well, that was quite the chore." spoke Eclipsa dusting her hands off.

"Um, I don't mean for any trouble." The monster said while Moon looked ready to hit him with a broom. "Just point me to the nearest closest door and I'll be back at Monstropolis before you say 'ahhhh'."

BAM!

"Ow!"

"Just go!" Moon yelled while the monster walked away grumbling as Marcia blew smoke at her face.

"Got a light?" She asked with a bored tone.

She coughed while seeing the goth right next to her. "No."

"Oh poo." She huffed while Eclipsa noticed the goth.

"So a goth. Huh, Star." She turned to her. "What-"

"Something called a sumo, and she was huge! Like really fat!"

"Oh my." Eclipsa said as Marcia kept on smoking her pipe, causing tobacco to cover the area.

"Would you, cough! Stop that." frowned Moon.

"No." She puffed. "Like this is my center. That and I am waiting for my boyfriend. Tom was i-"

"TOM!?"

"What?" Marcia said to Star. "He is hot. Like inferno hot."

"Uh...and why do you say he's your boyfriend?" asked Eclipsa.

"Because." She blew smoke at the air. "He likes me."

Star facepalmed at this before hitting her on the head, causing a pink smoke cloud to form as the tobacco cloud vanished.

"Star!"

"Sorry! I just forgot!"

The cloud dissipated as a tall woman with long blond hair with brown highlights, a J cup chest, a massive set of hips, a large pot belly, black pants with long silk stockings, a red top, and red high heels appeared.

"Hello. I'm Marcia, MILF extraordinary." She winked. "Want a mommy like me little girl?"

"Uh…." Star said while looking very embarrassed as Marcia patted her head.

"There there, I might be plump, but I am sexy as fuck~" she smiled while Moon frowned and Eclipsa gave Marcia a thumbs up.

"Excuse me, but she already has a mother."

Marcia looked up at her. "Oh, so want to be lesbians? It might work you know hotty~"

"Why I never!"

"How cute." Eclipsa chuckled.

Star blushed while imagining Marcia and her mom kissing. "AHHH!"

Marcia jumped at this. "What's wrong deary?"

"No way! Nope! Nuh uh! Nope! Not gonna happen! She's already married to my dad!"

"Oh." She blinked. "Not even a kiss on the chee-"

BAM!

And cue Star punching her in the face, sending her flying into a wall as pink smoke covered the room.

"Star!" Moon yelled. "That was unnecessary!"

"I'm sorry, but it was getting too weird even for me!"

The cloud dissipated while a tall tanned woman with long blond hair with brown highlights going her her massive ass, wearing a black and white victorian dress with black gloves, a massive L cup chest and obese frame, and had black lipstick appeared.

She looked at them and made a hearty chuckle. "Ohohohoho. What a sight, and to think I'd be in the whore houses in search of cute girls for my brothel."

"My my, this one is….very fashionable." smiled Eclipsa.

"And big." Moon admitted with a blush.

Marcia looked at Eclipsa and rubbed her cheek with her meatly gloved hand. "Mmm, yep. Perfect for the younger buyers."

"Sorry, but I'm not all that young."

"Nonsense!" She laughed while her body jiggled. "You are perfect! Young, skinny, might need a lot of meat on your bones, but you are perfect for my brothel! And I bet you can give any man a good cock rub~ Ohohohoho!"

Eclipsa blushed at that while Moon groaned at this.

"Star?"

"Yeah mom?"

"You may go ahead."

She raised her wand out. "Mega Hammer Storm!"

And cue giant hammers exploding from a portal and caused the mistress to go flying out the window.

CRASH!

And made an indent in the earth itself as she got hit on the head hard and was covered in pink smoke.

"Wow mom, what changed?"

"This reminded me of an…..acquaintance of your father." She grumbled.

"Um….ok?"

"Let's just say it's not one of my better memories and leave it at that." Moon said while walking to the window. "Although that spell was new."

"Learned it from the book, it was next to the spell on how to turn your breasts into laser weapons." Star admitted while walking to the window.

"Huh." Eclipsa said. "Need to learn that one."

"No you don't."

She sighed before looking down.

Only to see a ten stories high robotic woman with red skin, a large ass and P cup breasts made of a gooey black substance, dark blue eyes with yellow and brown horns on the head, high heel like feet, long red nails, wearing a metal red latex outfit that showed off the nipples and crotch.

" **Techno organic transformer fembot Marcia. Reporting for duty.** " She said in a booming voice.

"Woah! That's big!" spoke up Star with wide eyes. "And shiny!"

"And has more metal then a giant." Eclipsa admitted. "Or my hubby."

" **Scanning.** " She said while seeing a large albatross and scanned it with a red 'wave' from its eyes. " **Obtained alt mode.** "

Star blinked as Marica gained large bird wings on her back, a large beak like cannon on her left arm and a giant sword made of sharp energy blades on her ass. "Oh no."

" **Time to transform!** " Marcia yelled out before turning into a giant techno organic albatross plane and flew off. " **And roll out!** "

"Aw come on! Again?!" Star yelled out as Eclipsa chuckled.

"What a strange monster, better go get it-"

"No way! You are coming with me Eclipsa!" Star snapped while making a giant duck dragon appear from her wand.

" **ROAQUACK**!" It roared as Eclipsa got dragged onto its back by Star.

"Oh! Well I don't see why not."

"Then let's fly!" Star grinned as the hybrid took off and flew after Marcia, leaving Moon behind with the glitchy book, which was floating around and summoning giant naked women with wide shark like mouths.

" **NOMMUS! NOMMUS!** "

Moon turned around and paled. "Oh dear."

(With Marcia)

The albatross plane flew around the area while scanning for someone, all the while Star and Eclipsa was not far behind. " **Scanning….Heckapoo not here. Scanning…."**

"Come back!" Star yelled out.

But the robot kept on flying while scanning around and began blasting nearby trees.

" **Destroy all obstacles to Hekapoo. Destroy destroy.** " She said while sending missiles at the environment.

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

"Ahhhh!" screamed Memwmans as they ran away in terror.

" **Destroy obstacles.** " Marcia said as the duck dragon flew towards the plane albatross robot. " **Scanning….Hekapoo located. Activating boosters.** "

"Quick! Use your fire breath or something!"

" **ROQUACK!** " It said while blasting bubbles at Marcia while the robot started activating large boosters from under the wings.

"I don't think it can Star."

"Damn it!" Star yelled before seeing Hekapoo popping out of a tear and holding a shopping bag in her hands.

" **Hekapoo found.** " Marcia said before transforming into robot form and grabbed the woman. " **Initiating princess capture mode.** "

"Hey! What the heck?!" she let out looking at the robot. "What the HECK is going on?!"

" **Kidnapping princess Hekapoo.** " Marcia said while Star used her wand to send a orca at her head, causing pink smoke to appear as Hekapoo crashed to the ground.

"Gotcha!"

"You forgot about the girl Star." Eclipsa said pointing to Hekapoo, who was now face first in the mud.

"...fudge monkeys!"

"Now now, no need for such language."

The cloud vanished while a tall tanned woman with long blondish brown hair, a tattoo of a dragon on her back, a H cup chest, a slightly round stomach, long fangs, a black widow lower body with a massive thorax the size of a large cannonball, with long spider like legs, wearing a red and black sunday dress with nothing hiding the nipples or stomach, appeared in a slight daze.

"Ugh…." Marcia groaned. "Ok, that hurt. Hope my eggs are ok."

"Marco! No kidnapping random girls!"

She turned while Hekapoo looked lost. "No time! I need to lay my eggs, NOW!"

"Say what now?" Hekapoo said in confusion while Eclipsa allowed the duck dragon to land.

" **ROAQUACK!** "

"She said she has eggs to lay, which is quite surprising. I had no idea the spell would also allow her to actually reproduce."

"I need to lay!" Marcia yelled while grunting as she tried to lay an egg. "UGH!"

"What's going on?" Hekapoo asked Star. "And who's the spider?"

"Marco, eh Marcia now." Star sweatdropped.

"...no seriously, who is it?"

"I am serious! I caste a spell on him!"

"UGH! I'M GOING TO...FUCK!" Marcia grunted while trying to release her eggs. "TOO MUCH SILK!"

"Ok, I'm gonna save us all the trouble and do this." Hekapoo brought out some scissors before opening a portal which flew at Marcia and sucked her away.

"AHHH!"

"Hekapoo no!" Star yelled out as eggs went all over the place as Marcia vanished into the portal. "Ew! Why did you do that?! We just has to hit her on the head to change her!"

"...oh." She said with a slightly pale face. "My bad."

"Where did you send her?!"

"I kinda don't know. I just didn't wanna see her doing that while I was around."

"What?!" She cried out. "Oh no! Marcia's going to destroy the world!"

"Or lay eggs." Eclipsa chuckled. "But you do have a fair point, if Marcia is in another dimension, it won't end well for anyone living there."

Hekapoo sweatdropped while Star was hyperventilating. "Would one of you explain? Because right now I'm more lost than ever."

Star screamed while explaining what happened, all the while not knowing that Marcia got sent to Tom's house.

(Elsewhere)

-The Underworld-

CRASH!

And right in his closet as the spider woman laid the last eggs on his broken furniture.

"Ah….oh much better." She sighed while walking too the door. "Well, better get some food now. I'm starving."

"Yeah yeah mom, I'm going." Tom called out from downstairs. 'Stupid hobrats.'

His mom let out more sounds making him sigh.

"It's not cold out!" He yelled out before opening the door as Marcia walked out.

"Excuse me." She said while the thorax hit the walls a few times. "Coming through."

Tom blinked and watched her walk past him and raised an eyebrow. "Uh, excuse me? What are you doing in my closet?"

"No idea, was laying eggs when this crazy woman sent me here." She shrugged. "Names Marcia the Black Widow Arachnid."

"Eggs?" He said before seeing the goo covered eggs all over the room. "Aw come on! Who goes off and lay their eggs in someone else's house?"

"Me." She shrugged before seeing his parents. "Got any food? Cows preferably."

"Roar galga zerk?"

"Uh...who are you?" asked Tom's dad.

"Marcia." She shrugged as Tom ran down the stairs. "And do you have food? I just laid eggs a moment ago and I'm hungry."

"Garfav lahag."

"What? I don't speak demon."

"My wife is asking if you're a friend of our son."

"Um, no. Saw him and I have to say, he has your eyes." She smirked. "Great job raising him."

"Thanks, we tried our best."

She smiled as Tom tapped her side. "Hmm? Yes deary?"

"Can you go?"

"No, sorry." She shrugged. "I don't know where I am and I know there aren't any taxis here...right?"

"What's a taxi?"

"You know, a car."

"What?"

Marcia grumbled while hitting her head hard, casing a pink cloud of smoke to cover the house.

Tom and his parents coughed while accidentally letting out some flames, which-

BOOM!

Caused the room to catch on fire, as the entire room exploded into pieces.

"Hey! Whose smoking?!"

"Not me!"

That was when a very tiny woman with gray skin, brownish blond hair, two long butterfly like wings with a bat like leather membrane instead of a normal butterfly wing, two long spider like legs on her shoulders, a massive ass, long antenna and pointed ears, a G cup chest with a bit of flab near the stomach, and wearing nothing but a black top, appeared from the smoke.

"Cough." She gasped in a high squeaky voice. "Not funny."

The family blinked with Tom rubbing his eyes.

"Uh...what just happened? Weren't you just, you know, bigger?"

"Eh?" She looked up. "What are you talking about? I'm a fairy, I'm always small. Names Marcia the fairy princess. And are you hitting on me?"

"W-What no!"

"You sure? I mean you are eyeing me right?"

"I-It's hard not to look when you're literally in my face!"

She smirked before hitting his face with her butt. "That's in your face!"

"Hey!" he blushed and glared. "I already have a girlfriend you know!"

"Who?" She asked with a smirk. "Who's the lucky girl?"

"Star, Star Butterfly."

"...I heard she's dating someone else." Marcia frowned. "I think it was a Diaz person, can't remember."

"Wait, are you talking about Marco?" he asked before chuckling. "No, those two are just friends, I'm her actual boyfriend."

"Yet where is she then?" Marcia smirked. "Well? Not with you, but her lover. I mean just yesterday that Diaz guy started hitting on Hekapoo AND Eclipsa at the same time."

"What?! No way!" he shook his head. "I know Marco, and hitting on two girls at the same time? He gets all cautious when it comes to walking."

"Yet he actually talked to them, and was called handsome too." She smirked. "And dear old daddy even wants Star to marry Diaz. But you didn't hear that from me~"

"WHAT?!" He yelled out in rage before grabbing the fairy and threw her out of the house as flames covered him. " **I WILL END H-** "

"Girla gurgle!" His mother yelled out.

"Aw come on mom! I have a good reason to be pissed off!"

"Girlge girlge."

"Yes mom." He grumbled as a tear opened up and Star, Hekapoo, and Eclipsa hopped out.

"Where is she?!" Star yelled.

(With Marcia)

The fairy grumbled while flying around the beach. "It was a joke, stupid eyeball guy." she crossed her arms and huffed. "He got too bent out of shape, he should have known it was a joke."

That was when a crab grabbed her by the leg.

"Hey!" She snapped before getting away, only to hit the water. "Ah! I can't swim!"

That's when a wave slammed into her.

"Gah!" She cried out before getting hit by a passing tree branch, causing pink smoke to envelop her as Star saw the smoke from the window.

"There she is!" Star yelled while running towards the water as Eclipsa was busy talking with Tom's mother.

"I see." She nodded while understanding the demon speech. "Well don't worry, we will be out of here before you know it."

"Angkah kaaha."

"I know deary."

As the cloud vanished, a tall tanned woman with long black hair with blond around the scalp, with a long shark like tail, a H cup chest, a massive ass, red scales, and had tiny wing like fins on her sides, appeared in the water.

"Marcia!"

"Yes~?" She sang out to Star while sounding like an opera star. "Do you need me~?"

"Oh no, now you look like a fish!"

"I'm a mermaid~" She sang as Hekapoo walked over. "And you all are so cute~ Sing with me?"

"Which is part fish."

"I am part shark~" She sang.

"Oh for Mewni sake, just come over here!"

"Why~? I'm happy here with the demon shrimp~" Marcia sang while large fire breathing shrimp swam around her. "Ah la la la~"

"You need to go back to normal, duh." Hekapoo deadpanned.

"..." Marcia blinked before splashing her. "Lighten up~ Sing with me, la la la~"

"Bla!"

Star sweatdropped at this while Tom walked over to her.

"So you and Marco are engaged?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"What?! What are you talking about?" she blushed.

"That damn fairy told me!"

"Wait….MARICA!" She snapped at the mermaid. "YOU LITTLE!"

"La la la~ No need to be mean~" she sang while not seeing Star pulling out her wand in rage.

"CHICKEN PORTAL CANNON!" Star yelled while portal made of chickens appeared and sucked the mermaid into it.

"AHHHHH~!"

" **CLUCK!** " The chicken said before vanishing.

"Star! What are you doing?" asked Eclipsa.

"I'm sorry! I just got mad and now I just...ugh!" She grumbled. "Sent Marcia into a dimension full of chickens."

"Well we better catch her before she gets turned into mutton."

Tom looked very lost. "Am I missing something here?"

"A lot of stuff actually."

Star groaned as Hekapoo opened a portal.

(In the dimension)

And popped her head in while seeing chickens all over the place.

"I don't see her." She said before seeing a pink smoke cloud. "Nevermind, get in here."

The rest followed with Hekapoo groaning.

"I hate chickens."

"Why?" Eclipsa asked as the portal closed as Tom missed out on the adventure. "Besides the feathers."

"They're so noisy and people think they're so tasty, but to me they're dry and annoying."

Star looked around before seeing a tall woman with a black latex suit, long blond and brown hair, was obese with a massive ass and a O cup chest, green boots with a long cape, and a large 'W' on her stomach, flew by.

"Ha ha! Don't worry citizens! ShockWoman is here to save the day!" She yelled while the chickens ran away from her. "And eat the chicken that plague your fair city!"

"What the…" Hekapoo muttered in shock.

"Oh my, this one is rather...hammy." Eclipsa pointed out.

"Not again." Star groaned. "A flying sumo superhero."

"Sumo?"

"Yes, it happened." Star groaned. "And now she's trying to eat chickens, from a chicken world."

"Cluck!" One chicken cried out before ShockWoman used laser vision to turn it into fried chicken and ate it.

"Nom nom nom!"

"That's...very useful actually."

"Why not let her eat the chickens?" Hekapoo pointed out. "They deserve to be eaten."

"Not from a flying wrecking ball with spider legs!" Star pointed out. "And we need to change her back before she does anything else-"

That was when ShockWoman began using her clapping, which was actually generating shockwaves, to cause the chickens to go flying into the air from a level ten earthquake.

"Crazy."

"Too late."

ShockWoman kept on terrorizing the chicken population before Star had an idea.

"Good thing I learned this spell." Star smirked. "Portal Cannon Earth!"

A large portal with a sombrero on it appeared and sucked the woman into it, just as Star hit her fist into ShockWoman's head, almost breaking the hand as pink smoke covered the portal.

"Gah! Too hard!"

"No duh, her head was as thick as her stomach." remarked Hekapoo.

"Where did you send her?" Eclipsa asked.

"Earth, her parent's house. The safest thing I could think of." Star said while opening a portal. "Come on in and pet the laser puppies!"

(Elsewhere)

-Earth, Diaz Residence-

They all appeared in the house and looked around.

"Where is she?" Hekapoo asked.

"How should I know? I might sleep in his bed, but I'm not a blood hound!"

"So you sleep in the bed huh?" Eclipsa chuckled. "And you said you and Marco aren't in a relationship."

"N-Not like that!" she blushed.

"Sure you are." Hekapoo smirked while hearing someone crying out in shock.

"That's Marc-I mean Marcia's mom! She's in trouble!"

That made the three take off running towards the sound.

Only to see a tall woman with no hair, a massive ass and H cup breasts, wearing a purple robe, some giant ball necklaces made of gold around her neck, red nails, and a tattoo of a square made out of dots on her forehead, showing off some martial arts skills to the amazed mother. "Hya!"

"Please don't hurt me!"

She stopped what she was doing and bowed to the woman. "I am a Shaolin Nun, I can not hurt you or anything else. That is my creed my fair maiden." She then kissed her hand. "Shall I show you my skills?"

"Uh…."

"Marcia!"

She turned to the group. "Hello, do you want to watch me train in the arts of kung fu?"

"Nooo, we want you to come back with us, to Mewni."

She blinked. "Only if you beat me in a fight. Ok my fair maidens?"

"Hold on." Hekapoo said while walking to Marcia. "I will end this."

"Wait no!"

That was when Marcia grabbed Hekapoo by the ass, moved backwards and threw her into a wall with a backwards momentum.

CRASH!

Leading to a hole in the wall.

"Knew it, has super strength."

"My, your friend has some skills after all." Eclipsa smiled.

"That's not the point." Star groaned as she pointed at Marcia. "Just come with us."

"Win and I will come. Lose, and you give me lunch."

"Sounds fair." spoke Eclipsa.

Marcia took a stance. "Come on, who's first?"

Star grumbled while Hekapoo got out of the wall, looking mad.

"Ok that's it! You are getting crystallized!" She growled while opening a tear and summoned a certain crystal headed construct.

"Eh? Where am I?"

"No time for talk, just crystallize her now!"

"Um….why?"

"DO IT!"

Rhombulus groaned at this and blasted crystals at Marcia, only for her to dodge and slap him hard, breaking a bit of crystal off in the process. "OW!"

"You fight me? Ok, winner takes all." She smirked with making a 'bring it on' gesture. "Come on giant ogre."

"Ogre?! I'm not an ogre!"

"Oh, then you are a cyclops."

"No I'm not!"

"You sure? I SEE one eye." She taunted while Star facepalmed.

"Boo! Bad pun!"

"It was?"

"Yes!"

"That's it! You're going down!" Rhombulus yelled while running at Marcia, only to get flipped on his head. "Ow!"

"Get her Rhombulus!" Hekapoo yelled.

"Not my house!" Angie yelled in horror.

"Sorry Mrs. Diaz!"

Marcia grabbed the snake hands before twisting them backwards. "Say uncle."

"Aaah! That hurts!"

"Say uncle!"

"This is actually interesting." Eclipsa chuckled. "Who knew she was that strong."

"Eclipsa do something!"

"I can't, no wand remember." She chuckled as Marcia kept on tugging at the arms.

"AHH!"

"Say uncle!" Marica said with a smirk of evil.

"Ahh! Uncle! Uncle! Uncle!"

She let go and jumped off while Rhombulus groaned. "I won, so lunch is on you four."

"Ow…"

"Looks like I gotta do this the hard way. Time to cheat!"

"Eh?" Marcia said before seeing Hekapoo grabbing her. "Hey!"

"Time to go back!"

"Let go!"

(Back in Mewni)

-Butterfly Castle-

Moon sighed in relief while the book was placed in a magical force field for the moment. "That...was too much...excitement for one day…"

And cue a portal opening and Hekapoo and Marcia falling through it.

"Ow!"

And caused a pink cloud of smoke to form when the nun hit her head on the floor, just as Star, Eclipsa, and Rhombulus jumped into the portal.

"Hekapoo!"

"Hey Queen Moon."

"What are you doing here?"

"Bringing back this chick."

The cloud vanished as a tall tanned woman with a massive ass, a J cup chest, with tattoos of naked men and women all over her body, scales around her neck, a slightly pudgy body, wearing tattered black pants, boots made of shark skin, a black top, a large sword on her back, a giant pirate hat with frills on the tips, a gold eyepatch on her left eye, and a necklace made of round rubies, appeared locked in Hekapoo's grasp.

"Ya landlubber! Let go of the Pirate Queen Marcia!" She snapped in a scottish accent.

"Uh...what?"

"Let go ya landlubber!" She growled. "Or face my blade foul witch!"

"Ok, now THAT I understood." Hekapoo frowned.

"Now let me good or face my wrath unholy witch!"

"How about no and you can just bite me for calling me a witch?"

And cue her biting her arm.

"YEOW!" Hekapoo yelled while letting her go.

"Have THAT ya witch!"

"A little help here guys!"

Rhombulus looked around before running away as Star groaned.

"Just hit her again. She might change into something less…."

"I will slice ya bowls with my sword ya whores!"

"Foul mouthed."

"Sounds good to me." Hekapoo said before hitting Marcia's head, causing pink smoke to form all over the area.

"Not in the palace." Moon frowned. "I just cleaned it of monsters."

"Oh, looks like I missed another battle to the death." Eclipsa sighed. "Oh poo."

"No problem mom, I'm sure this time, Marco will be back to normal….right?"

That was when a tall woman with a massive set of hips, a H cup chest, long blond hair with brown and black highlights, wearing a tiny black tank top, a pair of long baggy pants with tears near the large steel toed boots, while holding a large guitar made of polished iron appeared.

"YYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Marcia yelled as glass started to shatter all around the castle.

The others covered their ears and swore they heard claws on a chalkboard.

"YYYYYYYAAAAAH! WE ARE READY FOR A CONCERT!" She yelled out again while strumming the guitar. "YYYYYYYAAAAHHH!"

"AHHH! My ears!" cried Hekapoo.

"OW!" Star yelled.

"Huh." Eclipsa said while unfazed by the noise. "Reminds me of when we did the deed, but less chalkboard and more volcanic."

Marcia stopped and threw her hair around. "NOW THAT'S MY JAM!"

"STOP YELLING!" Moon yelled.

"WHAT?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER MY SICK JAMS! YEAH!"

Hekapoo growled before throwing scissors, which cut the strings to the guitar.

"HEY!" Marcia yelled. "NOT COOL DUDETTE!"

"Neither is losing my hearing over that dying cat sound you call music!"

"DONT FUCK WITH THE MUSIC! DON'T YOU DARE!" She yelled while looking ready to hit Hekapoo over the head with a guitar.

"Oh I dare!"

KATWANG!

And cue her getting hit on the head hard by the musical instrument.

"OW!"

"FUCK YA BITCH!"

"Oh how the mighty have fallen." Eclipsa chuckled in amusement.

"Oh don't even START with me!"

Star facepalmed at this. "Just hit her on the head before we lose our hearing."

"WHAT?!" Marcia yelled. "I'M JUST STARTING THIS CRAZY TRAIN! YAAAAA-"

BAM!

And cue a slug to the face by Hekapoo as pink smoke covered the area.

"Try singing with a fat lip."

As the cloud vanished, a tall woman with long brown hair with black highlights, a large ass, a H cup chest, wearing a blue and red french maids outfit, a pair of long yellow cat ears, and a long yellow tail poking from her skirt, appeared in front of them.

"Mew." She said meekly. "M-Maricanya the gato maid….mew. Ready for….mew, duty."

"Ok, this form is cute." smiled Eclipsa.

"Mew." Marcia meowed while Star had a nosebleed from the cuteness.

'SO CUTE!' she thought with Hekapoo frowning.

"Now cats? Perfect." Hekapoo frowned while Marica purred a little as Moon began petting her chin.

PURRRRRRR!

"Mew~"

"Whose a darling little kitty? You are, yes you are."

"Mew~" she purred while her tail swished around, making Star very excited and happy. "Nya~"

"Ooh! Maybe we can get her a ball of yarn to play with!"

"Sure."

"Yes!" Star grinned while summoning a ball of yawn, causing Marcia to eye the ball before shaking her ass and pounced.

"Nya!"

"Ugh! Seriously?" groaned Hekapoo.

"What? It's cute." Eclipsa chuckled. "Almost like my pet two headed cat….whatever happened to him anyway?"

"Come on Hekapoo, try this out!"

"No way, I'm a dog kind of girl."

"Nya." Marcia mewed while giving Hekapoo the most adorable kitten eyes ever made in the history of the world. "No like nya?"

"Nope." she replied bluntly.

And cue her tearing up and crying. "Nya...nya….."

"You evil monster." Eclipsa said calmly. "You made her cry, you brute."

"Coming from you? That's a laugh."

"Nya….nya…." Marcia cried while Star was petting her head.

"There there, don't cry." Star said in a comforting voice. "Hekapoo, that was mean!"

"Hey, I'm being honest. Cats aren't my thing."

"You did not need to make her cry Hekapoo." Moon frowned.

"Oh come on! Not you too!"

"I'm just saying."

Marcia sniffled while Star patted her head. "M...Meanya."

"Hey! I'm not the one that cursed you! She did!" she pointed at Eclipsa.

"Eh? No that wasn't me." Eclipsa blinked. "Star did."

(One explanation to a stubborn flame woman later)

"And that brings us to now."

"..."

Marcia purred while laying on Star's lap. "Nya….zzzz."

'SO CUTE!'

"...so Star got a book from a time space god and….cursed Marco?" Hekapoo stated. "Uh huh, weird."

"Actually it's quite natural."

"How?"

"Simple, after Marcia here is changed back, Star will never use it again." Eclipsa smiled. "Afterall, that book is very dangerous and I should know, I'm a dark queen."

"Nya...zzzzzz."

"Shhh, she's taking a nap."

Hekapoo sighed. "Look, lets just hit her."

"No." whispered Star. "Not when she's napping."

"We can't have a cat girl here, I hate cats."

"Come now, let's let the little one nap."

"Mmmmm." Hekapoo huffed before Marcia rolled around, showing her pink panties to the woman.

"Zzzz….mew~"

Hekapoo turned with a blush on her face. "Fine, but when she wakes up, I'm hitting her."

"Sadist." whispered Eclipsa into Hekapoo's ear.

"Don't. Start!"

(Later)

"Nya…" Marcia yawned while stretching as she went back to sleep on Star's lap. "Zzzz."

"Aw come on!"

"Shhhh!" Star hushed Hekapoo. "Don't wake up the kitty."

"Forget waiting, I'm gonna knock her awake!" She growled before hitting her on the head.

"NYA!" Marcia cried out before getting covered in pink smoke.

"Hekapoo!"

"What? I did my job."

That was when the entire roof busted open as a giant ten story tall woman with long brown hair with yellow highlights, a massive ass, a Q cup chest, wearing nothing on her body, and looked slightly obese for a normal person, appeared where Star was….who was squashed under the ass.

"Ow! Fee Fie Foo Fumb! I smell the blood of an englishman….and several virgins too." She growled while rubbing her head. "Now where are you?"

"Wow….didn't see that coming."

"Mmmmmm!" Star cried out while moving her legs up and down.

"Star!" Moon cried out.

"Mmmmm!"

"Get off my daughter right this minute!"

Marcia looked down at the woman before flicking her with her right finger. "Tiny woman no threat to me! Ha ha!"

Star groaned before wiggling out of the ass. "Bah! Oh god! I thought I was gonna suffocate!"

"You might want to hit her head." Hekapoo pointed out.

"Or just leave her alone." Eclipsa shrugged. "After all, she isn't trying to eat us...yet."

"Emphasis on yet."

Marcia looked down before laying on her back, breaking some of the walls in the process. "Time to nap."

CRASH!

And cue Hekapoo getting squashed.

"Must be karma." Eclipsa chuckled.

"MMMMMMM!"

"I will help you!" Star said while climbing up the left arm.

(Five hours of climbing later)

"Ah….ah….ah…." Star panted while getting tired, and she was only halfway there. "Too...far...away."

"You can do it." Eclipsa said while sipping some tea. "Just keep it up deary."

"Ah….ah….." she panted as she kept on climbing.

(Five MORE hours later)

Star groaned while on top of Marcia's right breast, which she promptly laid on face first. "Ugh…."

"How's it looking so far?" Eclipsa called up.

"Ah….I'm….so close."

"I see. But don't lick the nipple, it's bad for your health."

Star blushed at this while quickly getting up, as she saw Marcia's head right nearby, asleep.

"Zzzzzzzz."

'Ah ha!' She thought before jumping to the face, and almost fell into the gaping mouth.

"Zzzzzzzz." Marcia snored while licking her lips.

Star gulped and tried climbing up over the face. She looked around before pulling her wand out. "Hammer Camel Strike!"

And cue a giant camel in the shape of a hammer appearing over the head, hitting the forehead and caused pink smoke to cover the area.

" **MAL!** "

"Yes….oh no." Star said before falling down onto Hekapoo. "AHHH!"

"Oh no."

CRASH!

And cue Star landing on Hekapoo's face.

"Ow…"

"Off me!"

"Sorry!"

The cloud vanished as a tall tanned woman with long wild brown hair that went all the way to her massive ass, a J cup chest, with bulging muscles all over her arms, legs and stomach while having a twenty pack on her abs, with a large witch's hat on her head, and wearing nothing but a skull bra and a thong made of dragon bones, appeared as she flexed her entire body.

"Ah! Yes!" She smirked while making a large muscle on both arms. "The great Amazon Witch Marcia has arrived! And still sexy as fuck!"

"Oh fuck."

Marcia looked at Moon before tisking. "You are too fat, you need to lose that water weight and bulk out. Like me!"

"Well I never!" She frowned. "I'm as skinny as I've ever been for your information."

She slapped her ass. "But not this big meaty thing."

"Hey!"

Eclipsa shook her head at this. "Amazons, always thinking about muscles. Oh well, it is their nature."

"Now give me fifty push ups fat ass!"

"I will not!"

She frowned before zapping Moon with pink lightning, causing Moon to do the push ups. "Keep it up fat ass!"

"W-Why I never! You can't do this to me!"

Marcia smirked while flexing her toned ass, making Star blush. "I am a Amazon Witch, now one million push ups! Triple time fat ass!"

"Star! Do something!"

"How?! She might have muscles on her head!"

"NOW!"

Star groaned before using her wand to summon a gauntlet before jumping up. "AYA!"

CRACK.

Only for it to break in half after hitting the apparently hard hair.

"Oh come on!"

"Oh now you done it!" Marcia frowned before zapping Star with magic and caused her body to become slow and heavy. "Now stay still statue!"

"H-Hey! No….fair!"

Hekapoo grumbled before getting zapped and found herself punching walls.

"One million punches! On the double!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Eclipsa watched on while shaking her head. 'Hmm, this isn't looking good.'

Marcia looked at Eclipsa before smirking. "Tiny woman, do you need a bottle? Ha ha."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." She grinned. "Tiny woman, you are baby compared to me and my big muscular body."

Eclipsa smiled while a dark aura covered her body. "Oh really now?"

Marcia smirked while a bottle appeared in her hands. "Want your milky baby? Ha ha ha!"

"Keep that in mind, after I show you what I can do." She walked over to Star's wand and grabbed it before pointing it towards Marcia.

"What are you going to do with that? Tickle me?" Marcia laughed while not seeing the wand changing into a dark umbrella like wand. "Ha ha ha ha!"

"No, this. Darkness Shroud of Suffering!"

She blinked before getting hit by a wave of dark energy. "OOOF!"

"Try and use your muscles on that."

She groaned before falling back and hit her head on the ground, causing pink smoke to appear all over her.

Eclipsa smirked as the others stopped what they were doing. "Looks like I won."

"Oh thank goodness." sighed Moon before letting her arms drop her.

"Ow." Hekapoo groaned while rubbing her hands. "That hurt."

Star saw the cloud vanish as Marco appeared, naked for some reason, right on the ground.

"Ugh….what happened? And….why do I feel the need to eat, workout and do other girly things?" He groaned while rubbing his head.

"Well glad to see you're back to your old self." smiled Eclipsa while Marco turned and noticed he was naked, making him scream and try covering his crotch.

"Ahhh! What happened to me?!"

"Well you were turned into different girls." Eclipsa explained while the book from before floated over to Star and slowly turned into a crimson ring that slipped onto her left ring finger. "And well….ran away from us several times."

"I WHAT?!"

"And you kidnapped me." Hekapoo frowned.

Marco groaned while Star's eyes changed into a crimson red for a few seconds. "Ay Caramba."

"Well the important thing is you're back to normal." spoke Moon while stepping back and looked at Eclipsa. "He is back to normal, right?"

"One way to find out." Hekapoo walked over and slapped Marco's head.

Which caused him to get covered in a pink cloud that turned him into his princess form, again.

"Ah!" she screamed in horror. "Oh no! Not again!"

"Well." Star chuckled. "At least we don't have to worry about your mom finding out."

Marica groaned. 'I hate magic sometimes.'

"Although." Star added with a smirk. "I wonder how many different girls you can change into?"

"Nope! Nope nope nope no!" she spoke before running away.

"Come back!" Star yelled out while running after her. "I want to hit your head!"

"I'm not gonna turn into who knows what again!"

"Come back here!"

Eclipsa blinked before whispering to Moon. "This might spice things up around here."

"No it won't." she frowned. "Now I want you to try and help Star find a real solution."

"You mean the book?"

"Yes."

"Oh, well it's gone." She shrugged. "And I don't know where it is."

"What?!"

"Well I better get going, chao for now." She said while walking away as Moon was in complete disbelief as Hekapoo went back to her dimension.

'Well at least now I got something to tease him over if he ever stops by.'

'...oh why me?!'


	146. Chapter 146

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 146

Monster girls check out some familiar movies.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves in a big city with numerous people going about their day while the lights were on with the sky pitch black. Everything seems normal as we focus on a large building with the words 'theater' sprawled across it. Near it on a small sign was 'Horror Movie Extravaganza! Half off!' and below it it also read 'monster couples get 3/4 off!'.

Several people who walked near it would stop and look, with some of them thinking it sounded fun.

"Hey, wheel me in there, this monster movie thing sounds like fun!" spoke a mershark in a wheelchair with water tanks situated on it with some small sprays on the sides that lightly misted her with a guy pushing.

"Sure, sure, it's been awhile since I've seen any, I wonder if they're showing Jaws?" pondered the man pushing her inside with the inside showing numerous posters and lines of people getting snacks and tickets.

"No salt on the popcorn please, she's allergic." Said a guy who was standing next to a slug-girl.

"Right away sir." spoke the man at the snacks while the slug-girl held the guy's hand.

"Thanks honey, you excited to see the movie?"

"Yeah, it's an old one that might look a bit grainy, but sometimes the best ones are the ones that people tend to overlook." He said as he paid for the popcorn. "Come on, let's go get some good seats."

"Ok." she smiled as they ever so slowly moved to the hall with some slime being made which was quickly being mopped up by one of the employees.

"Are you sure I can watch the movie, I'm usually too big for these kinds of things." Said a Sandworm nervously as she squeezed through the front door.

"Trust me, the theaters are extra big for the movies so anyone can watch it with space." spoke the girl next to her who tried to help push her. "This place is especially monster girl friendly, they have seating for pretty much anyone." She said as she gave one more shove.

The Sandworm groaned and managed to get inside with relief while a man was holding the hand to a little girl in a Victorian dress with long black hair, but looked like there were lines on her digits and even on her neck.

"You really want to see a movie? You usually aren't interested in them, what changed?"

"What? I wanted to do something different than stay at home all the time." She huffed with her cheeks puffed. "You never wanna go outside on a date."

"Well I didn't want people to look at me...funny."

"If they said anything I'd make it clear I'm an adult! Not a child!"

"But you are pretty small... and look like a child... and kind of act like a spoiled kid sometimes...a-"

"Shut up!" She cried out with a blush. "We're watching a movie to change things up and that's final!"

"Ok, ok, geez, sorry." He said as he held up his hands in defeat. "So, which one do you want to see?"

"I heard about one that features a living doll, I wish to see that one."

"Really? I've heard that one is kinda campy."

"No, I wish to see another doll." She said as she crossed her arms with a huff.

"Alright alright, just don't get mad if it's not that good."

"Fine, this Chucky movie better be good though." She muttered as a rabbit girl looked around nervously.

"A-Adrien? Where are you?"

"I'm right here." spoke a man behind her making her scream and jump up into the air. "Are you ok?"

"Y-Yes, you just startled me."

"Sorry, are you sure you want to do this, they're only showing horror movies tonight."

"Y-Y-Yes. I want to t-try and handle it." She spoke with a stutter and gulp.

"Ok... well let's take it easy and see one of the less scary ones, ok?" He said with a smile as he pulled her into a hug.

She nodded and put her head on his shoulder while spotting a poster showing bunnies. "T-that one, I want to see that one!"

"Night of the lampus? Are you sure?"

"Yes, it looks pretty decent compared to all the other posters." She said as she sighed in relief. 'Maybe it's more like a documentary then a horror movie?'

'Well it's old fashion so maybe she won't be too scared.' He thought as a woman who was made of metal with various parts missing to show gears turning walked in.

"I have found the cinematic facility where date night shall commence,"

"Which I could have found faster if you let me use the GPS." sweatdropped the guy beside her.

"No, you will not use that inferior garbage, I am more than capable of finding everything you need."

"You got lost!" He snapped in annoyance. "Seven times!"

"Lies and slander, we still got here in time."

"At the wrong theater an hour late, but since we're here we might as well see what's playing." he muttered with a frown. "And I'll be picking."

"Understood, make sure it is an acceptable movie dear." She said with a nod.

He rubbed his chin and looked at the posters before smiling. "We'll go with a classic with plenty of action."

"Affirmative, and I will demand my allotted snuggle time during this film." she spoke in a firm tone with him nodding.

"Fair enough." He said as he pulled out some money. "Two to Terminator, but why is that one here, it's not exactly a horror movie."

"The boss said to include it in case anyone was to squeamish for the other movies."

"Who'd be squeamish over the sequels?"

"I don't know, but I think he was thinking about Alien and so on," Said the employee with a shrug. "Anything else I can get you?"

"A soda for me."

"Ok, go order at the concession stand, here's your tickets." He said as he handed them their tickets. "Next!"

"Do you need anything to drink?"

"Oil and mt. dew." She said as they made their way to the concession stand.

"Alright, but try not to get your gears all sticky this time, cleaning those up is a pain."

"Yes, but it makes me feel warm and happy when you clean them." She smiled making him blush.

'I walked into that one.' He thought before a green blur rushed past him and tackled his girlfriend.

"Ooh! An android, I haven't seen one of you in ages!"

"Oh no, not again! Get off my girlfriend!" He cried as he grabbed a very short woman with green hair and large cat like ears who was wearing a stained white shirt and a pair of overalls. "Get off her you tiny gremlin!"

"Hey, put me down!"

"God damn it, we talked about this honey, you can't just assault people in public!" called a grown man running over. "I'm so so SO sorry sir! She tends to get too excited when she sees something she thinks she can fix or take apart."

"I do not need fixing or taking apart, now please take your daughter and leave." Said the automaton with a frown.

"DAUGHTER?! I'm his wife!" She cried in rage as the husband sighed and took her as she thrashed her arms and legs around. "Get over here and say that to my face!"

"Honey, please calm down."

"I'm not gonna let her get away with that remark! Let me at her!"

"Honey, you attacked her first and they way your acting isn't helping your case, now come on, let's get some popcorn and if you're good you can get a soda with caffeine in it this time."

She slowly went still and shut her mouth. "With snowdrops?"

"Maybe if they have any, now you gonna be good?"

She let out a begrudging sigh and nodded. "Yes."

"Good, now come on, we wanna get our food before the movie starts."

"Yeah yeah, but this gremlin movie better be good." she said as several employees with mops rushed past them.

"I am so sorry for the mess!" Cried out a large red slime as she hid her face in her hands, a large slippery trail behind her as her redheaded girlfriend sighed and patted her side.

"It'll be ok, they'll get it all cleaned up in no time."

"B-But I made another mess! Maybe this wasn't the best idea, maybe we should go home." She muttered twiddling her fingers while turning to the doors before her girlfriend ran in front of her.

"No, no, we're doing this, you said you wanted to get out of the house and this is perfect, a nice movie in a dark room, no one will stare at you, everything will be fine, ok? It'll be a good start Kristie, trust me, please?" Urged the girl putting a hand on Kristie's shoulder, which seeped in, while the red slime looked at her.

"B-But...what if people stare?"

"That's the beauty of it, it's a movie, everyone will be focused on the movie while you can get used to being around people without them staring AND I'll be right next to you the whole time, doesn't that sound nice?"

"...yes." She admitted with her girlfriend smiling.

"Great, now come on, let's go get settled down, and then maybe we can cuddle." She said as Kristie began to perk up.

"Y-Yeah, I like to cuddle…" She nodded while smiling as we cut over to a guy sighing as he was currently trying to keep his kakuen girlfriend from jumping past the line and held her by the waist.

"Honey, please just calm down, we're not going to miss the movie, I promise."

"But this is so boring, I just wanna see the movie already!" She groaned while trying to break out of his grip. "Let's just get the tickets and get to it or else we're gonna see just the ending!"

"Oh relax, the movie isn't scheduled to start for at least ten more minutes." He spoke before making her stand and kept a grip. "We'll have time to get in while getting snacks, so just calm down and don't get us kicked out of here."

"Oh please, since when have I done that?" She asked as he groaned.

"Well there was the library, the museum, that restaurant we went for our anniversary, almost every mcdonalds in the city somehow, walmart, th-"

"Ok, ok, I get it!" She cut him off with annoyance. "But those weren't my fault!"

He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Really now?"

"Yeah, it's not my fault those places were so boring and couldn't handle my awesomeness!" She grinned while posing. "Just being near me is enough to make people jealous."

"Uh-huh, whatever you say." He said as he rolled his eyes. "Look, how about this? If you promise to keep it together and NOT get us kicked out, I'll...do 'that' later on when we get home."

Her eyes widened before she began to grin. "Really? You promise? You won't back out like last time?!"

"Yes, but only if you behave, ok?"

"Sweet! Can do." She grinned wider while the man inwardly sighed.

'The things I do to keep her in line.'

"Ugh...why are we here, I feel so sore…" Groaned a Jiangshi as she and her husband walked inside.

"Because I figured we could spend some nice time watching a movie." Smiled said man with a hand on her waist. "Besides this way we can take a night away from the kids, doesn't that sound nice?"

"I suppose, or maybe you just want an excuse to get frisky." She blushed while feeling his hand move to her ass without him losing his smile.

"Well I hadn't thought about that, but if you're all for it, I wouldn't say no."

"Ugh, get a room old timers!" Called a young woman with scales on her face, dragon like hands and feet, a long green tail and two wings on her back. "Some of us don't wanna throw up!"

"Ugh, young people nowadays." Muttered the man as a young man walked up to the dragon girl.

"There you are, the cars all parked, you ready for the movie? Which one do you wanna see?"

"Only the best one out of all of them, that!" She pointed to a poster showing Godzilla spewing his atomic breath through tokyo. "I wanna see the king himself cause destruction and blow shit up!"

"Alright, alright, it's been awhile since I've seen that one, kind of surprised you'd choose it."

"Well what else did you think I'd pick? Some crappy Disney princess one?"

"No, no, I just thought you wouldn't like it." He said with a shrug. 'Has she seen this one before?'

"Well let's quit nitpicking and get those tickets!" She cheered as she began to drag him towards the ticket booth.

"Attention, all movies will begin in ten minutes." Called the ticket attendant with a smile. "Please get your tickets before-WAAAH!" They screamed seeing the crowd come stampeding towards the booth. 'Why do we only have one booth?!' They thought before they got swarmed, quickly trying to hand out tickets as quick as possible.

"Out of the way plebeians! I need to get a ticket!" Hissed a blond with sharp fangs and red eyes who tried to shove her way through.

"Hey, watch it, we were in line first!" Snapped a purple haired girl with long white tentacles for legs.

"My pharoah, help!" Cried out a dark skinned women with a golden egyptian headdress on who was being carried away by the crowd as her arms flailed around.

"Hahaha, this stupid crowd is nothing to a true ghost right honey...honey? Where did you go?!" Called a transparent woman in a victorian style dress. "Oh no, I lost him! Hang on honey! I'll find you!"

"Hey, watch the wheelchair!" Snapped a man as he tried to shield a green haired woman who had a long green fish tail for legs with the chair being similar to the mersharks. "If you knock it over I'll kick all your asses!"

"I'm sorry sir, but the crowd has devolved into chaos." Apologised a short woman with flowers in her hair with large feet and a tail.

"It's alright, we understand." Nodded the mermaid while her chair was knocked into. "HEY! I'll tear those legs off if you do that again buddy!"

"Sorry, but we need to get our tickets before my girlfriend becomes impatient." He said as he led what looked like a woman in a form fitting spacesuit with a transparent helmet were you could see a green skinned head with a mouth full of sharp teeth and three eyes was glaring at the crowd.

"I should just use one of my weapons, it would make room REAL quick."

"Dear please, we've been over this, casual murder is very much frowned upon here." Sighed the man. "So no heat rays."

"Ugh, you and your annoying rules, what about the freeze ray?"

"No."

"What about just teleporting them far away?"

"No, they're here to see a movie just like us, just calm down and wait, ok? We'll get our tickets in time, I promise." he spoke as she sighed and crossed her arms.

"Fine, but if they don't have any more of those 'sour patch kids' I enjoy so much, I'll be upset."

'Never have I been so glad that I smuggled candy into a movie theater before.' Thought the man as he patted his girlfriend's back.

"Eek eek! Mine!" Called a kakuen girl who was running and jumping across heads to the booth.

"No! Get back here!" Groaned the man from before as he held onto the first one. 'Why did I have to fall for twins, why?!'

"Go on sis! Don't let them get taken!"

"You got it sis, make sure to keep him busy!" She cried before a long green vine shot out and grabbed her in midair. "Hey, what the?!"

"No cutting in line." Muttered a green skinned woman who was sticking out of a large flower that was currently in a massive flower plot on a trolley. "If you try to cut, I'll use you as nutrients for my roots."

"Lily, let her go, we don't want to cause a scene." Whispered a man who was pushing the trolley making her pout.

"But she was cutting in line, and I'm hungry!"

"Then I'll get you popcorn, ok?"

"Are you mad?! That's like devouring a fellow plant! They're just all buttery, and popped, and worst of all they're not that filling!"

"Ok, then what about a soft pretzel or maybe some candy?" He suggested quickly.

"Excuse me, could I have my sister back please?"

"...are you sure I can't use this one for nutrients? She seems like she has some meat on her bones."

"I'm quite sure, now please let her go Lily or I'm putting you out on the balcony tonight."

She gasped while dropping the monkey girl who fell back into the crowd. "You wouldn't! It's supposed to rain! The freezing cold kind!"

"Yes, and I know you don't want to go into hibernation, so please behave yourself."

Lily sighed and nodded her head. "Very well."

"Hahaha! So many fools! The tickets are mine!" Laughed a girl with black hair and insect-like limbs for hands with buzzing wings and a long sharp point above her nose with red eyes and a black and red thorax above her butt as she easily reached the booth. "Two tickets at once."

"For what movie?" Asked the attendant with a sigh. 'I swear after tonight we are so getting another booth!'

"Hmm….oh! That one!" She pointed to a poster showing a fly monster titled 'The Fly'.

"Ok, that will be twelve dollars." The attendant said as he put in the info as two tickets began to print out.

"Thanks, my slave will pay." She smiled before turning to the crowd. "Hey! Slave! Pay the human!"

"I'm packed over here!" Yelled out a blond girl who was stuck. "Pay him yourself if you're up there!"

"I don't have any money, that's why I have you, now get up here!"

"I can't, and I'm not your slave!" She growled. "Either get me out of here oh so help me I'll tie you up with your own wings!"

"You would not dare do that to your master you cur, now get up here!" She called as she tapped her foot impatiently as the girl groaned and began to push her way forward.

'I swear when we get in the movie I'm gonna embarrass her maliciously.' She thought as she made her way through. "Sorry, excuse me, pardon, so sorry!"

"It's so hard to get good help nowadays." She said with a dramatic sigh.

'That's it, I'm so dumping her later!' Thought the girl who got over and handed the money to the employee and got the tickets. "There, happy?"

"Yes, here's your tickets, enjoy the movie, next!"

"Ooooh….movie! I wanna see!"

"What movie do you want to see? Use your words."

"That one! That!" Called a short girl who had a short tank top on with a matching skirt, but looked like she had surprisingly big hands for her stature with bright red lips along with an almost grey looking body that had several stitch marks all over it while pointing to a poster that read 'Frankenstein'.

"Ok, ok, we can see that one, didn't know you liked the classics."

"He look big and scary."

"Yes, he does, but I'm sure he's just as nice and sweet as you are." He smiled patting her head making her smile.

"Thank you, we get tickets now?"

"Sure, two the Frankenstein please." He said with a smile.

"Coming right up sir, one for you and your little girl."

"Not little, is big girl now!" Frowned the girl while the man chuckled.

"I know what you're thinking, but she's not my daughter. She's my girlfriend."

"Oh...right, sorry, I was just taken back by how….youthful she looks."

"Yeah, trust me you're not the first to think that." He chuckled. "It comes with the package of being a homunculus, she's actually around thirty years old believe it or not."

"Me adult! No child!"

"Yes, yes, very sorry, here, the tickets are on the house." He said quickly. 'Damn, I really need to stop judging people on appearance.'

"Thank you, come on Suzy."

"Yay! Movie, movie, movie, movie~" She cheered with a smile.

The employee watched them go and sighed in relief while putting the 'sold out' sign up and stepped out of the booth. "Time for my break." He sighed as he began to walk away. 'Man, I'm just glad we had enough tickets for everyone, I hope they like the movies.'

In said theaters, numerous people were getting their seats to get ready for the movie.

"Georgia, Crystal, sit down, the movies about to start!" The man called as the kauken ran around the theater in glee.

"Movie! Movie! MOVIE!"

"Yes, there is a movie, but it can't start until you two sit down, now do it or we're leaving!"

"Aw relax, you're gonna stress yourself out and get wrinkles." Laughed the second one before plopping down next to him and put her legs up on the seat in front of her right as her twin came bouncing over and landed on the guy's face.

"You two are going to be the death of me." He groaned as they just giggled.

"Relax, if things turn out pretty good, maybe we'll reward you for taking us if you know what I mean."

"I know you mean you'll let me have the last banana." He said, not wanting to corrupt any children near them.

"Bingo!" Cheered the other girl as the lights dimmed and the projector began to play. "Movie!"

"Quiet." He whispered as they just rolled their eyes. 'I wonder if they'll actually stay quiet for this?'

(Timeskip)

Georgia and Crystal were in awe as they saw Kong roar and wrestle against the dinosaur, making both of them cheer him on, with their boyfriend trying to keep them quiet.

"Kick his ass kong, you can do it!"

"Go Kong go, go Kong go!"

"Please be quiet!" He hissed with a sigh. 'Time to bring out the big guns...or in this case, bananas.'

People around them were annoyed while Georgia looked close to jumping up from her seat.

"Please, both of you shut up and sit down...if you do I'll give you some bananas." he whispered, making them freeze.

"Oooh, bananas?"

"Yes, but only if you stay quiet, ok?" He said as they began to calm down.

"Ok, you got a deal." Grinned the girl while they watched Kong kill the dinosaur and fist pumped the air while we go to the next theater where the mershark was eating some popcorn with her boyfriend as they saw Jaws sneaking up near the boat.

"Heheh, these humans are so stupid, they should know they can't win here." She chuckled with a sinister grin as her boyfriend watched her flex her hand. "Once you mess with a hungry shark, you're as good as chum."

'She's getting really into this, should I be worried?' He thought before getting an idea and leaned over with a smile. "Hey, you know the music they play when the shark is moving close to someone?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe I should make that my ringtone when you call." He joked.

"Yes, yes, do it as soon as we get home." She said with a toothy grin. "That soundtrack was made for my species."

"Ok, it'll be our song." He chuckled while putting a hand over hers as we cut over to the next movie where the jiangshi was sitting beside her husband who was drinking his soda while she was having a hard time staying still while they watched Day of the Dead with the soldiers messing around with some of the contained zombies.

'They shouldn't be doing that, this is wrong, oh so wrong!' She thought squirming with her joints stiffening up. 'Just because they go off instincts doesn't mean they weren't humans before, damn it! I can't sit still!'

'Wow, these special effects are amazing, I wonder how Lihn likes it?' Thought the man turning to see her squirming. "Hey, are you ok?"

"No, I'm not, their treatment of those zombies is horrible!" She whispered before feeling her legs go stiff and groaned. "If my cousin saw this she'd be insulted, and the worst part is now I'm getting stiff!"

"Oh? Well allow me to help with that." He chuckled as he began to subtly rub her leg. 'Oh boy, I don't think she's gonna enjoy what happens next.' He thought as we cut to the gremlin watching 'Gremlins'.

"Hey, how come you aren't that cute?" Teased her husband as they looked at Gizmo.

"Hey! I'm plenty cute! I'm way cuter than that fuzzball that's for sure." She huffed with a pout. 'Stupid tiny fluffy thing! Making me look bad in comparison, for that you shall die later!'

"Aw relax, I'm just messing with you." He said as he patted her head, making her blush.

"...dummy." She muttered looking away while crossing her arms. As she did that we move on to see the sandworm curled around her girlfriend with her human part sticking its head out to watch the movie.

Both of them were sharing popcorn as they saw one of the Tremors trying to shake the men off the roof by making the building slowly give out under them.

"O-Oh, that's not good, we always get in trouble when we do that…"

"Oh don't worry, you're nothing like them." She said with a smile as she fed her a piece of popcorn. 'Plus you only eat me.' She thought before the scene where the tremor bursts through the floor appeared. 'Uh-oh, this won't end well.'

When it did and let out a shriek, the audience watched as Burt and his wife fired at it over and over making her girlfriend shiver and seem like she turned a little pale. "T-T-They're killing it!"

"Easy now, easy." The girl rubbed her by the head. "Like I said, it's nothing like you. You actually know how to talk and be friendly. Not to mention you're way more adorable than that one."

"R-Really?"

'Yeah, definitely, now who's my cute little sandworm?"

"I am…"

"Exactly, and that ain't ever gonna change, no matter what." She said as she snuggled closer to her as we cut to the slug girl who was staring at the screen in horror.

"Are you alright?" Asked her boyfriend as they saw numerous slugs seeping out of a man's body.

"N-No, I don't think I am...this is fiction, right?"

"Of course it is."

"Good, good…. I don't think we should snuggle right now." She said nervously.

"Honey, please, everything is fine, you aren't those slugs, ok?" He spoke moving a hand to her back making her stiffen up and gulp.

"I-I know, but...I think I might be a little skittish around other slugs for a while."

"Understandable." He said as he lightly patted her back. "But keep in mind, you've got something those guys don't."

"And what's that?" She whispered as she turned to him.

"An adorable face." He smiled before kissing her nose making her giggle with a blush.

As she giggled we cut to the movie 'the blob' where a certain slime girl was having a much more extreme reaction to the horror movie.

"I-I-I-I swear we're not all like that! Really!" She cried as she tried to sink as far as she could into her seat as several people glanced at her warily.

"Kristie, relax, it's only a movie."

"B-But it's a slime, and it's killing people and dissolving them!" She spoke up while feeling embarrassed and mortified while covering her face. "It's making us all out to look like we do that to people, but it's not true! W-W-We do that with real food!"

"I know babe, I know, so just calm down, please." Spoke the girl trying to pat on Kristie's back as her whole form twitched and shivered while she looked close to tears. "It's ok, I promise, we can leave now if you want, ok?"

She shook her head. "N-No! I-I-If I leave, t-then I'll be even more nervous to go out in public even more."

"Ok… we can stay if you want, then we can go home and take nice long _bath_ , does that sound good?" Offered her girlfriend making Kristie perk up and nod with her face turning more red than her body. As this happened we cut the 'The Fly' as the scene where Seth Brundle was changing.

"W-W-W-Why is this scene so...so...revolting?!" Whispered the vampire mosquito to her girlfriend who was watching it no problem while eating popcorn.

"Ah it ain't so bad. I mean it's kinda like looking in a mirror, right?"

"W-What?! No it is not! Are you saying I look like that?!"

"Only when you wake up in the mornings." She snickered getting a glare from the girl. "What's wrong? Is someone getting scared?"

"N-No, I'm not!" She snapped with a frown. 'Ugh, this is revolting to watch!'

"What about feeling thirsty? We didn't get any soda." Remarked the girl who had an idea to calm the girl down, mostly out of pity.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'll go get some." She said before her girlfriend quickly grabbed her hand.

"I meant my blood, duh." She remarked with a deadpan making the mosquito girl blush in embarrassment. "You really ARE scared if you completely forgot what you always do when you're thirsty."

"S-Shut up!" She snapped before pulling her into a quick kiss, scraping her lips and drawing some blood quickly.

'Called it.' Thought the girlfriend who let the mosquito girl drink her blood, while carefully pulling her onto her lap and waited to see her reaction. 'I wonder which one of us is the 'slave' here, huh?'

When the monster girl pulled back she sighed and licked her lips. "Good slave, you….you….w-w-what are you doing?!" She blushed seeing where she was.

"Helping you relax, now shut up so we can watch the movie." She said as she pulled her closer, making her blush even more. 'Maybe I'll stick around, seeing her get flustered is actually pretty cute.'

'D-Dummy!' She thought as we cut over to the troll hunter where a certain troll was holding onto her lover for fear.

"T-They're hunting us!"

"It's ok dear, it's ok. No one's going to hunt you." He said as he rubbed her back. "Besides, it's not real, you don't turn to stone, do you?"

"N-N-No, b-b-but what if there ARE people who want to hunt us?! I don't wanna die!"

"Honey, listen, there's no one out there that would ever want to harm someone as cute as you are." He reassured while hugging her while she tried to relax as best as she could. "Don't worry, if anyone did try to harm you I would stop them, I promise."

"T-Thank you." She whispered while feeling him hold her hand.

"No problem." He said with a smile as he kissed her cheek, making her blush. "I know a way to make you feel better when we get home, a nice foot massage."

"R-Really?" She asked as she perked up a bit more. "You promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die." He said as she hummed happily and snuggled closer to him.

"You're the best."

"I know." He smiled while we cut to the wrapped up woman and her boyfriend who was feeding her gummy bears while laying on his lap.

"Wow, I never thought anyone would actually use that curse."

"Is it uncommon?"

"Well it's only for the worst of the worst criminals, but I don't think it gives them any actual powers like this film." She waved off while trying to get comfy. "These seats are far too cramped to expect someone of my lineage to stretch out."

"Well this was the closest theater in town, the one with the good leather seats are twenty miles away."

"No excuses, how can you expect your queen to enjoy a movie with shoddy chairs?"

"In silence maybe? Sorry, next time we can get good chairs, ok?"

"Fine, but you will make up for this later, I expect to be pampered!"

'So basically what you're getting now.' He thought with a deadpan as we cut to the blond vampire.

"Tch, is this really how they depict a proud vampire as? Ridiculous." She scoffed. "He's so tacky!"

"Well you do act like him to sometimes."

"Excuse me?!"

"You use old english, act all high and mighty, used to live in a caste, insist on sleeping in a coffin instead of our very comfortable bed AND you have a human lover." He listed off while seeing her turn red and puff up her cheeks. "Plus you like to drink my blood during-"

"S-Shut up!" She cried as she covered his mouth. "Lies and slander, all of it!"

"Mmmmph mmmph."

'He is getting punished for this later!' She thought before moving her hands away. "D-Do not say such things and focus on the movie!"

'If you say so, though you were the one who talked first.' He thought with amusement while we cut back to the mermaid and her boyfriend.

'Shit, this isn't going to end well, she never liked seeing people in cages.' Thought the man seeing his girlfriend squeezing her soda so hard it was pushing the drink out. 'Should I get her out of here? From what I remember this doesn't end well for the creature.'

"Of all the no good rotten things to do, they do THAT!" She growled as she shook in rage.

"Calm down Ariel, it's just a guy in a rubber suit, remember?"

"I know that! But it reminds me of what my uncle went through a while back! He even looks like the creature!"

"Oh, well… they don't do that now, and it's clear this is a bad thing, right?"

"No shit!"

"Well there you go, you do know most of these movies were made pre-discovery of real monsters, right?"

"I know! It's just...really infuriating."

"I know, I know." He said with a sigh. 'Note to self, never show her 'the host'.'

"Ugh, and now my hand's all sticky."

"Well, I could help with that." he smiled taking her hand over and started to lightly run his tongue across the palm making her blush.

"H-Hey, not here, we're in public!" She whispered with a blush.

"Well we don't have napkins, so I figured this would be the best way." He said with a smile as she blushed even more.

"Hey, shut up already, we're trying to watch the movie here!"

"Shut up! I'm trying to clean my girlfriend's hand!"

"Get a room then weirdo!"

"Oh that guy is asking for it! Lift me out of this chair, I'll clock his head off!"

"Bring it on sushi!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

'Oh this won't end well.' He thought as we cutaway over to the movie Ghostbusters.

"Let Slimer free, he just wants to eat!" Called out the ghost with the man next to her trying to get her to sit down. "Free my oppressed people!"

"Ma'am, please quiet down, my son is trying to watch the film."

"Yay! Ghostbusters!" Cheered the boy as it started to show a montage of them capturing more ghosts.

"No, not yay, they are bad, bad men, very bad!"

"Dear, I think you're getting a bit uppity over nothing."

"Nothing? NOTHING?! They are imprisoning ghosts for no reason!"

"Honey, you chose this movie, what did you think a movie called 'ghostbusters' was gonna be about?"

"Uh….well…."

"Yeah, so please calm down, I don't want to get kicked out."

She huffed and sat down with her arms crossed and cringed when she saw a ghost get sucked into the containment unit. "I'm just glad they don't have anything that barbaric around….right?"

"No, I don't think so...though I wonder if a vacuum would do that to you?"

"Don't even joke about that!" She spoke while a man on the other side of her boyfriend was jotting down on a piece of paper.

"Hmm, a working photon pack, now THAT'S something to do for the science fair."

"Please don't, it can only be used on ghosts and I'd rather not be imprisoned in that thing."

"Oh! No no, I didn't mean it would be on you, more like….poltergeists."

"I have three cousins who are poltergeists." She frowned.

"Um… it's my idea, just butt out and mind your own business!"

"Hey! This is my girlfriend you're talking to pal."

"Excuse me," Said a voice as a flashlight shined in their face. "I'm going to only warn you once, stay quiet for the rest of the film or you will be asked to leave."

"Sorry sir." They all apologized sheepishly.

'Ugh, this is the tenth show I've had to interfere in, this is ridiculous.' Thought the employee as we cut over to the dragon girl and her boyfriend who was trying to keep her quiet.

"Why are they trying to kill him, he's the king, he's awesome!"

"And he's also blowing up homes, business, and possibly squashing people under his feet."

"Eh, small detail, he's still awesome." She grinned while standing up when Godzilla blew up a battleship. "Hell yeah! Blow them all up!"

"Honey, please, he's the bad guy here, please remember that."

"How can you be the bad guy when you're like that? That's like saying I'm the bad guy if I kicked someone's ass and a bunch of stuff just happened to break."

"...you would be though." He said in a deadpan.

"Hey! Who's side are you on anyway?"

"Not Godzilla's." He muttered as she growled. 'She's not gonna like how this movie ends.'

"Eh who asked you anyway?"

"You."

"Shut up!" She snapped as we move to the movie '20000 leagues under the sea' as the squid attack commenced.

"Come on! Crack that sub's hull like a crab's shell!" Called out the kraken girl raising her fist up. "Show them what you're made of!"

"Honey, they're the bad guys, please don't get your hopes up."

"How can I not root for them? If I don't, who will?" She said right before captain Nemo cut off one of the tentacles with an ax. "Ha! That's nothing, it'll just grow back later."

"Honey, please look away for a second." He said as he saw one of the crew members throw a harpoon into one of the squid's eyes.

"Ah!" She jumped and covered her eye on reflect with a wince.

"Yeah, you might want to look away for a bit."

She turned her head while wincing hearing the cries of the squid. 'They sound so real… I just want this to be over!'

'Thank god she doesn't have to worry about that happening to her any time soon.' He thought as he rubbed her back. 'We probably should have chosen another movie.'

"You owe me big later." She whispered while one of her tentacles draped over his leg and she smiled. "And I do mean BIG."

"Yes ma'am." He said with a faint blush as we cut to see a very pale gremlin watching the gremlin movie in horror.

"M-M-Microwave….blender….make it stop…" She whimpered before the woman next to her rubbed her back and held her hand.

"You ok? Do you want your dad to take you out of the theater?"

"U...Uh huh." She said, not bothering to correct her that she was in fact a full grown adult.

"Alright, that's enough movies for one night." Spoke the man picking her up and rubbing her back before carrying her out of the theater. "I'm sorry honey, I shouldn't have taken you to see that one."

The girl was silent and tried to relax in his hold while trying to forget about the gruesome scene. "When we get home….don't let me go….and throw out our microwave."

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna let you go all night." He said as he rubbed her back as he saw several other couples also leaving. 'I guess their movies weren't so hot either.'

"W-Why...why were the bunnies so bloodthirsty, why did they have to kill them all?" Shivered the bunny girl as she clung to her boyfriend like he was a safety blanket. "T-They didn't need to do that, t-they had carrots! Vegetables! Anything but that!"

"I'm sorry Bun-Bun, but the rabbits were crazy, they were eating people, they had no choice."

"Come on, move!" Groaned one man pulling his automaton girlfriend who went slack with a vacant expression on her face.

"Death….scrapped robots….so many… why...why….why…"

"Come on, let's get home and I'll answer your questions there." He grunted while only able to drag her a little. 'If we ever get there that is!'

"Nooooo! Why did they chain him up then make him fall off that building, why King Kong, why?!"

"Girls please, calm down."

"No! The king is dead, they killed him, and they blamed it all on beauty!"

"Ahahahaha!" Laughed the three eyed alien woman who was being followed by her boyfriend as she held her sides. "T-T-That was so ridiculous hahaha!"

"Well it was a bit truthful, we did kick their ass, and according to what I've heard your species signed a peace treaty with us solely because they saw that movie and thought it was a documentary."

"N-N-No no! Not that! I'm talking about how stupid those aliens were!" She laughed while shaking her head. "W-What advanced race has such a stupid weak point? It's something any race would go for if it's what they use as a weapon! Bahahaha! I-I could probably come up with something FAR more better than that."

"If you say so… so should I not comment on YOUR weak point?" He asked teasingly, making her blush.

"T-T-That is completely different!" She cried as he just shook his head in humor.

"No, I will not start singing like that plant! It was absolutely horrible and I am nothing like it!" Spoke Lily crossing her arms with a huff. "A singing plant, that's just silly."

"Well it's not too crazy, plus you both like to kill people, you tried to use that monkey girl as fertilizer just barely an hour ago."

"Do I look like a giant mouth that gobbles people up?"

"No, but you certainly grabbed me like that the first time we met, didn't you~?"

She turned red and looked away while he let out a chuckle. "L-Low blow."

"That was not a living doll, that was an abomination!" Scowled the doll girl as she stamped in front of her boyfriend. "I mean it was just a plastic toy with a knife! A true doll is beautifully handcrafted and dressed in the finest clothes, not overalls!"

"Come now, it wasn't that bad, the special effects were interesting."

"Still horrible, everyone was looking at me like I'm a monster at the end of that film!" She huffed before stopping. "Pick me up, I don't feel like walking."

"Fine, fine, my girlfriend is so spoiled." He chuckled as he picked her up.

"Fire bad, fire bad!"

"Calm down sweetie, there's no fire."

"No fire, no Igor, no mobs, no one likes me!" Cried the tiny woman trying to cover her face with her huge hands.

"No, no, I love you honey, and that movie is crazy, they never bothered to get to know the monster, and you're no monster, so you're safe, right sweetie?" He crouched down beside her with her trying to shy away. "Come on, let me see your face and I'll prove it."

"N-No, you'll hate me too!"

"Come on, don't you trust me?"

"I...I do." She said as she began to slowly move her hands away.

The man smiled and held her face while wiping away some of her tears. "Then trust me when I say, that you are someone I could never live without, and if anyone calls you a monster? You let me take care of them."

"O-Ok, I will." She said with a sniff before she pulled him into a tight hug.

He hugged her back while pecking her on the forehead and rubbed her back.

"BULLSHIT! That ending was bullshit, humans shouldn't have been able to kill Godzilla!" roared the dragon girl letting out flames from her mouth. "He's giant! He's powerful! HOW the hell did they kill him?!"

"Oxygen-destroyer." He said, making her growl. "If it makes you feel better there's more Godzilla movies?"

"Wait, what? Are you trying to fuck with me?"

"Nope, there are over thirty of them or so, wanna hit the store on our way home?" He suggested with a grin.

"Hell yeah! I wanna see the king show those humans heck!"

"Sweet, let's go before they close!" He cheered as they bolted towards the door.

"Ugh, this is the last time I let you choose the movie." Huffed the vampire.

"What, it was a classic!"

"Classically stupid maybe!"

"Well would you have prefered that or one of the Twilight movies?"

"NO! If you dare try to get me to watch that filth we are through!"

"See? I rest my case." He chuckled as she huffed. As the couples walked towards the exit a small woman in a business suit with a racoon tail poking out of the back with brown racoon ears resting on her head chuckled as she watched them from the snack bar..

"Maybe next time they'll go with movies that don't involve themselves, otherwise they'll be nitpicky about everything." She chuckled as she shook her head. "Other then the cry babies this was a huge success, we sold out every theater, maybe I'll make this a bi-weekly event or host it every month?"

"Whatever, can I go on break dear?" Asked the ticket booth employee yawning.

"Nope, you got to go sweep up all the theaters first." She chuckled with a grin.

"Don't we have custodians for that?"

"Nope, I laid them off, now you're one of the last human employees here, isn't that great?!" She said with a grin. "We're saving $100 dollars extra each month now!"

He groaned and walked over before grabbing a broom. "Yeah, all at the expense of lack of energy for fun time."

"I…. I hadn't taken that into account… a worthwhile sacrifice though." She nodded sagely.

"You do know I could quit or go on strike, right? Then what would you do?"

"Make you start paying rent considering I let you live in my house rent free."

"Yeah, but I own half the theater and I buy all the groceries and take care of everything, you would fall apart if I wasn't there to help." He countered.

"...I also know what gets you off."

"Same with you, all I have to do is rub two bills together and you get excited."

"Well I'm the one who managed to get you this job no problem, need I point out what the old owner wanted you to do just to get in?" She smirked. "What was it she wanted? Oh right, it was 'plant your big mighty rod in me and give me this till you pass out, and you got the job'."

"Yeah, and after you bought her out you had me do the same thing to you, and everyone knows how you cut corners, if I quit you'll be hard pressed to find a new employee."

"And you'll be hard pressed to find a job around here that doesn't involve the owner milking you dry. At least with me I let you be on top from time to time."

"Oh don't be so sure, I recently got an offer to work at the new theater across town, the one with the nice leather reclining seats, and they're offering twenty five more dollars per hour than you are." He said, making her pale and growl. "So really, I'm the one in the win right now if you wanna keep going."

"Y-You...but… no fair! You know that bitchy spider only offered you that job to mess with me!"

"That and I have ten years of experience with theaters." He chuckled as he began to walk away. "So I guess I can let you know I won't be coming in tomorrow."

"WHAT?! You can't do that, you're my husband!" She cried as she raced after him. "Get back here!"

"Then again I COULD stick around, if you don't dump so much extra work on me."

"Um….uh… well I guess I could lighten up a bit."

"And hire enough people so I''m not working the only ticket booth, we're also losing sales that way because I can't get to everyone in time and the line gets longer."

"Oooh...alright fine! I'll try to get more employees so you're not swamped, happy?"

"Very much." He chuckle as he patted her head. "See you at home honey."

She huffed as he walked away and crossed her arms. 'Crafty bastard.'


	147. Chapter 147

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 147

A mistake after birth leads to two boys learning something blatantly obvious.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Tokyo, Japan-

We find ourselves in the bright city with numerous people either driving, walking, or running, but also zoom over towards one of their best hospitals.

And inside was several doctors drinking coffee while just talking to each other.

"And I said, that's not my aunt, that's my tumor!" One of the doctors laughed.

"Ha! Good one, but I've got one better."

"Then tell us." Another doctor said while drinking his cup of coffee.

"What do you call a pain in the butt that can't be removed with a scalpel? My wife!"

The doctors coughed at this joke.

"I'd love to say more, but my breaks over and I need to give one of my patients a check over. They just gave birth and I wanna make sure they're taking it easy."

"Just make sure you wear your contacts." One of the female doctors sighed. "We don't need another casualty."

"It was one time!"

"And your last time with a bone saw."

The doctor grumbled as the others chuckled before heading out and went down the hall. As he walked away, he didn't notice his contact container falling from his pocket, which would cause a great change in the universe.

And no, nothing crazy like slime zombies or feminist amazons. No nothing like that.

He went over to a room and gave a loud knock on it. "Excuse me, can I come in?"

"Yes?" groaned a woman's voice that sounded tired inside.

He walked in while seeing the woman inside. "I have the results and the baby is healthy and has no signs of terminal illnesses."

"That's good." came the woman who was resting on the bed with the lights dimmed and her under the covers. "I was worried while waiting."

"As for the baby, I think you should see him."

"Oh, that would be swell."

"I'll be right back." he turned and left before heading to the maternity ward.

As he walked away, his vision started to blur and he began to see abstract patterns, making him stumble a lot.

"Oh no, I better get my contacts in." He said while grabbing a bar of soap from a janitor's hands and placed it on his eyes. "AHHHH!"

"Hey!"

"MY EYES! THEY BURN!" He screamed while running away and hit the nearby wall, making him pass out.

(Later)

"Doctor? Doctor? Doctor!"

"Ugh…." he groaned while still out cold.

"Damn it doctor!"

SLAP!

"OW!" He yelled out. "What the hell?!"

"Doctor, you have TWO mothers whose children are still in the maternity ward."

"Oh right! I was on my way to bring one of them her child, but my eyes started to give me trouble."

"..." the nurse slapped him again. "Just get the babies!"

"OW! Alright alright!" he got up and rushed down the hall.

She sighed. "Why did we hire him?"

(Some time later)

The doctor sighed as he held two bundles in his arms with the babies letting out whimpers or crying. As he walked down the hall, he tried to look at the door numbers, but it was too blurred for him to see. "Ugh, where is room sixty nine and ninety six?"

The babies both started to cry louder making him try to gently rock them.

"There there, we are almost there." He said while the babies cried even louder. 'Oh kami! Make them stop!'

That's when he spotted one room and squinted his eyes.

"Ah ha! Number sixty nine." He said while opening the door as we see the number ninety six on the door. He carefully walked in and over to the bed where a woman laid sleeping. "Ma'am? I have something for you."

"Mmmm….is it a baby?" She asked while very tired and didn't open her eyes.

"Yes, your son." The doctor said while placing the child in her arms. "He was been looking for his mother."

The woman moved a little and held the bundle in her arms before smiling and started crying tears of joy. "My child...he's beautiful."

The doctor smiled before walking away. "I'll leave you two alone." 'Hopefully I didn't fuck up this time.'

The mother cradled her son while the doctor tried to hold the other baby who was getting fussy in his arms.

'Ugh, now where is number ninety six?' He thought while squinting his eyes.

(At room sixty nine)

The first woman was growing impatient as she waited for the doctor. "Where is he?"

That was when the door opened up as the doctor gave the woman the baby. "Here you go! Just please make him stop crying!"

She took the baby and smiled before she tried rocking him. "There there, it'll be ok little one."

The child slowly stopped crying before falling asleep in her arms.

'Oh thank kami!' The doctor thought before walking away. 'I didn't screw it up!'

Oh how wrong he is. How VERY wrong he is.

(Timeskip)

-In a small house-

It was a quiet day as the early morning sun rose in the horizon, causing a sliver of light to hit the front windows. The house itself gave off the warmth and sense of safety and comfort.

All the while, several paintings of multi eyed winged animals were on the walls and ceiling, just as the camera zoomed towards the master bedroom.

In said room it looked like one would expect from a temple or goddess since there was a bed above several stone steps with curtains on the sides. On the walls were several large crosses with several pictures of cherubs on the ceiling, as the rug was made of white feathers and wool.

And in the center, was the bed, which was covered in white sheets and giant fluffy pillows about the size of bean bags. Under them was a woman with long blond hair who had a serene face free of blemishes, wearing a long white nightgown that showed her G cup chest and large ass, while also showing off her almost goddess body that had no winkle or stretch mark on her smooth baby skin.

"Zzzzz." she let out with a smile while having sweet dreams.

As she slept peacefully, she didn't notice a figure tiptoeing into the room with some shaving cream in their hands. They gave a devious grin and reached the side of the bed before stretching their arms out towards her.

"Zzzz." She snored while the shaving cream was placed on both hands and they started tickling her with a feather. "Tehe….zzzz….tehe…."

'Come on, go ahead and react.'

The woman snored a little before placing her hands on her face.

SPLAT!

But this caused her to wake up.

"Huh?! Who what where why?!" she cried out sitting up while the person started busting a gut laughing.

"Ahahahaha! Got you mom!"

She looked around with her golden green eyes before seeing the perpetrator. "Tensei!"

"Y-You look ridiculous!" laughed the preteen boy who had short black hair with a grey t-shirt on and black sweatpants with skulls on them.

"Why did you do that?" She frowned while wiping her face. "Just why would you do that?"

"For the laughs." he snickered as she glared at him. "I mean how could I pass up the chance while you slept?"

She got up while a pair of long gold wings with green eyeballs on them, appeared from her back, and she glared at him. "Tensei Angelus. You are in big trouble."

"If you can catch me." he stuck his tongue out and bolted out of the room.

She got up before flying after him. 'Every day! Every single day! Just why is he doing this?!'

For the longest time her son seemed to have a knack for pranking her, some of the neighborhood kids, or get in all sorts of trouble without any sign of caring, all for the laughs and enjoyment.

And this made her, Saraphi Angelus, former angel, really upset for obvious reasons. One of which was that she wanted her son to be a kind person, not one that acted like a fool. It also confused her why he was all for dark colors when naturally he should have a knack for brighter ones like herself, but she figured he wanted a change compared to what she had around the house, same with the hair, but that one she assumed was a genetic mutation.

"Come and catch me mom!" Tensei laughed. "Or are you getting too old?"

And cue the former angel catching him by the legs. "That's it young man, time for a spanking!"

"Ah! No please-OW!" He yelled as Saraphi started smacking his butt. "OW!"

(A bit later)

Tensei grumbled while rubbing his butt as his mother nodded.

"There, that should be enough for now. Now what do you say?"

"Ow….sorry."

"Sorry what?"

"Sorry mom."

"Much better." she smiled patting his head. "Now you go get dressed for school and I'll get breakfast started."

"But mom." He grumbled. "Today school is canceled."

She raised an eyebrow. "Is this another prank?"

"No no! I heard this from Ranko." He said while referring to the next door neighbor. "He said that school is canceled due to an infestation of cockroaches."

"Well if that is true, then there shouldn't be a problem if I call over just to be safe, right?"

"Well…." he sighed. "Ok mom, but don't yell again, or summon a rain of frogs like last time."

"Oh don't worry, I will avoid that." 'Hopefully.' she walked over and picked up the phone before dialing in the number.

Ring...ring...ring…..click.

" _Hello. Lucifurnius residence._ " Said the voice recorder. " _If you are here to talk leave a message after the beep. If you're a member of a religion, go fuck yourself. Beep._ "

"Matilda? It's me Saraphi, I thought I'd call and ask if you heard anything about the school being canceled today due to an infestation after my son told me about it. You know how he can get and I wanted to be sure."

Tensei watched his mom finish the one way conversation while ending the call.

"As for you, time to get yourself into the bathroom."

"But mom, I took a bath last week, I'm still clean."

"That doesn't mean you have to smell like a pig." She frowned. "What if a girl tries to ask you out or something?"

"Mom! I don't like girls, or their cooties."

"Cooties don't exist Tensei."

"That's what you told me about the Tooth Fairy, but I saw her and would have gotten her, but you stopped me." he frowned.

"Because that wasn't the Tooth Fairy, but a robber. Now head to the bathroom now or I will clean you myself." Saraphi said with a smirk.

"Heh, I wouldn't mind." he muttered to himself with a glint.

"Oh I'm just teasing, now go wash up or else I won't make any breakfast."

He huffed at this before walking away. "You're no fun mom."

"It's just me showing I care." She said while hoping that this 'phase' passes.

(Elsewhere)

-Next Door-

The house next door though? It was giving off the atmosphere of despair and darkness while still looking like all the others, minus the dead lawn and torches at the front of the gates. It also didn't help that there was a skeleton on the lawn, or that several giant worms were wiggling around eating random birds that came by.

Inside it looked foreboding with all manner of scary furniture and old dark age architect that somehow made it bigger on the inside. As the camera zoomed towards the master bedroom, we find a giant hellhound with lava oozing from its eyes, sleeping near the door.

" **Grrrr….zzzz….grrrrr….** "

We then go under the door and into the room, which showed a bed with dark curtains all around the sides while numerous bats were hanging upside on the burning chandelier. On the walls were several large crosses made of blood and gold along with several images of demonic apparitions on the walls and ceiling as the rug was made of bear and wolf fur.

"Zzzzz….mmm...more blood...on my steak…." mumbled the woman sitting in the bed who looked like she was drooling on her pillow. As she rested, we see what her actual form was. "Zzzz….pancakes…"

She had long blake hair that had some white around the front while having clear skin which was very pale and sharp red nails with no clothes underneath and had a H sized chest and large ass. On her stomach and back were a set of red tattoos in the form of two large snakes that went all around her body and down to her feet.

"Zzzzzz." She snored as a large alarm clock in the shape of a chibi demon started ringing.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

She let out a growl and swung her hand before sending it flying and crashed to the wall while rubbing her face. "Mmm...I don't want to wake up…"

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

She groaned as the alarm clock kept on ringing, making her wish she never got a reinforced alarm in the first place.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"Fine...fine, I'm up." she grumbled sitting up and threw the sheets aside before walking through the curtains right as the hound outside began to wake up. As she opened her eyes, it was revealed to be pure red with a hint of gold near the iris.

" **ARF ARF ARF!** " barked the dog as the door opened.

"Morning Set." She grumbled while petting the hellhound.

" **Grrrrr.** " It growled while oozing lava from its jaw.

"Is Ranko still sleeping?"

It nodded while the woman sighed.

"Looks like I have to wake up that lazy boy." She smiled. "That's my little oni spawn." she walked down the hall as Set followed and reached a door. "Stay here now."

" **Grrrr.** " It growled while the woman opened the door.

"Ranko, time to arise." she spoke walking into the rather clean and organized bedroom with the blinds opened letting in sunlight making her step away and walk over to the bed.

The boy under the sheets kept on sleeping as the woman started to poke his sides. "Zzzz….mmmm..."

"Ranko, get up, I may not like the sunlight, but I know how much you get upset if you don't go out in it, now get up."

"Mmm….don't wanna." groaned the small boy pulling the blanket over making his mother sigh.

"If you don't get up right now young man, then I guess I'll have to call Set inside, you know how he likes getting your attention." she smirked evilly making her son pull the blanket off and sit up.

"I'm up! I'm up."

"Much better." she nodded with satisfaction.

He groaned while revealing himself to the world. He had short blond hair with an innocent face and wore a long sleeved white dress shirt.

"Ranko." The woman sighed. "I told you before, you can sleep naked if you want to."

"But mother, it's indecent." he yawned rubbing his eyes.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, it's useful if you're hot or cold, and I do it all the time."

"Mother." He blushed. "I don't want to be naked."

"Well one day you will have to be naked all the time, especially with a girl or guy." She smiled. "Or both."

"M-Mother!" he turned bright red. "T-T-T-That's indecent!"

"Nope." She smiled. "But it's time for our shower session."

He blushed while recalling how his mother LOVED to clean him in the shower, and by clean him, it meant REALLY clean every nook and cranny of his body. "M-M-Maybe I should clean myself this time."

But she picked him up and placed him near her chest.

"Nope~ Not today~" she sang before carrying him to the bathroom as he felt steam feeling her chest. "And this time, I will show you how to clean your scrotum right~"

'Not again!'

(Later)

Ranko blushed while at the table eating some breakfast, which consisted of pancakes and large bacon strips dripping with blood and 'white syrup'. It also didn't help his mother was cooking it all without any clothes on still. "Uh...m-mother?"

"Yes Ranko dear~?"

"M-M-Maybe I could try something different for breakfast."

"Like?"

"M-Maybe toast?"

"Mmm, ok. But only if you drink some milk with it." She said while shaking her ass from side to side.

Ranko went wide eyed and turned his head away quickly. 'No! Don't look! Looking at your mother's bare bottom is not what a son should do!'

That was when she started putting some milk in a cup, from her nipples that was. "One cup of milk coming up~ Ah~"

Ranko went wide eyed and gulped. "M-M-Maybe I should drink milk, from a carton instead?"

"My milk has enough protein for you dear." She said while walking to Ranko and placed it on the table. "And you still love my milk, and I still love your cute little cheeks."

Chu~

His eyes widened as she kissed his cheek before going back to the counter while a loaf of bread with wings flew over to her.

"Ah, thank you." She smiled while placing the toast on the pan. "Hope you enjoy a toasted omelette dear~?"

He sighed and bit into the bacon with a groan. 'My mother means well, but drinking milk from her breast when I'm not a baby anymore feels w-w-wrong!'

It was true, for the son of Matilda Lucifurnius, former demon lieutenant of Asmodeus, this was a normal occurrence and while a regular person would fall for the temptations, he just….didn't. Much to his mother's dismay as she wanted to make him a good lover AND son. Not to mention help show him that following rules and doing things 'normally' were old school. Like milking a demonic cow bare handed or summoning giant unholy carrots for dinner, or even using her powers over fire to cook burgers on her stomach, chest or ass on a regular basis.

"M-M-Mother, about school today."

"Oh it's alright Ranko, I know what you want." she spoke without turning.

"Oh, you do?"

"Of course, you've finally decided to start ditching those boring classes. Well no problem, I'm glad you finally made that choice."

"What no! The school is closed because of a cockroach infestation!" He groaned.

"Oh…." she pouted. "How unfortunate."

"Yeah, I wouldn't skip school for anything. Without it, how can I get into a good college?"

"Easy. Either by extortion, blackmail, threats, seduction, or intimidating. You don't always need brains to get in."

"Well I still have to get a good job."

"Again, you don't need brains for a job." Matilda shrugged. "Just some good old fashioned muscle power."

"Well-"

"And." She smiled while a long tail with a heart on the tip and two upside down bat wings appeared on her body along with two curved black elk horns. "An alluring body like mine~"

He blushed and looked down at his own while he had jeans on. "B-B-But I'm not like you."

"Oh don't worry, give it time and plenty of proteins and you'll have a body most people can't resist. You might even start getting your first harem any day now."

"B-But I'm not into harems!"

"Yet you watch anime with harems all the time." She teased him before giving Ranko a kiss on the lips. "And you might get a MILF one day, I believe in your inner talents~"

"MOTHER!" she cried out falling backwards on his chair and covered his mouth. "I-I-It's wrong for a mother and son to kiss like that!"

"Ah ah ah, not in my house it isn't."

Ranko blushed while feeling very warm. 'Kami save me!'

(Later that day)

"Ah, sweet bright sunshine." smiled Saraphi stepping outside her house. "I never get tired of it."

"I do." muttered Tensei wearing a leather jacket with ripped jeans on. "Why can't I just stay inside and watch TV?"

"Because if you do that, you will get mushrooms on your head."

"...are they edible?"

"No."

"Aw come on, being out in the sun is a pain. I mean it's bright, gets in your eyes, and makes it so hot."

"And it helps you survive." Saraphi sighed. "Without the sun, you wouldn't get nutrients or food."

"..." he grumbled.

"Also today we are going to plant some flowers."

"Oh, are they the poisonous kind? Or those kind that eat flies?"

"No, but maybe a venus flytrap on your birthday."

"Wait...are we gonna be planting those colorful ones?"

"The roses." She said while holding a small rack of yellow roses in her hands. "Yes we are."

'Aw man, not even the red ones with thorns, this is gonna suck.' He thought with a groan.

"If you help out, we can have pizza today." Saraphi smiled. "Is that ok with you dear?"

"...ok fine." Tensei sighed before Saraphi started planting some of the roses near a black fence with creeping vines going over the top. 'I don't get why we should, there's already enough flowers as is around town.'

As they started planting the roses, we find Ranko trying to walk out of the house, only for Matilda to drag him back in.

"Don't do it. The sun will burn your skin like bacon."

"But mother, the sun is good for you."

"No it's not." She huffed. "Not for me anyway, now let's cuddle together on the couch. I'll let you watch your favorite show~"

"But mother, going outside at least once a day can be beneficial. Plus you can see Miss Angelus, I think she's out in her lawn planting something."

"No!" She pouted. "I want cuddles!"

He groaned. "Mother, if we go outside and talk for a little bit, then….we can cuddle."

She blinked at this before getting up. "Ok, but only a few minutes."

'Maybe she'll forget when she feels the nice sunshine on her face.' He thought while Matilda went to get changed.

(A bit later)

-The garden-

"See how beautiful they look Tensei?"

"Not really."

"Come now, they are very beautiful." Saraphi smiled.

"No they are not." he sighed. "They're just flowers colored yellow, that's all."

"Tensei." She said while patting his back. "All flowers are beautiful, even the ones you don't like."

He grumbled. "Still don't like them."

"Hi Miss Saraphi!"

She looked up and saw Matilda and Ranko poking their heads from the other side of the fence. "Oh! Good morning you two, beautiful day out isn't it?"

"Yep." Ranko smiled.

"Not really." Matilda said while wiping her brow. "It's really hot out today."

"But it's only fifty degrees today mother."

"Well it feels like a sauna out here." She sighed. "Anyway, we talked to the neighbors, can we cuddle now?"

"We were only out here for a second."

"It feels longer."

She sighed before feeling her son urge her over to the gates. "Hey hey!"

"Come on mother, talking more is good for you."

"Noooo! I don't want to talk with them!"

"Don't be lazy!"

"But being lazy is my thing!"

"Just talk to her! Please? For me?"

Matilda looked at him before sighing. "Ok, but only because you're so tasty~" she walked over to the angel while wearing a black dress that had spiders on it, long black stockings with matching heels, and a snug corset that made her breasts nearly pop out.

Saraphi blinked at this while wearing a white shirt with a cross on it, a pair of blue jeans, some work boots and had a similar corset but with more laces. "Huh, So you go to the same store as me for that corset?"

"Well yes, but only every few months." Matilda shrugged. "I like to have a lazy excuse to get one."

Tensei grinned widely seeing it while Ranko blushed.

"So, what's this you're doing?"

"Planting yellow roses."

"Huh, I thought you would plant something else. Like wolfsbane or something deadly."

"Oh no, I wanted something to brighten the lawn up."

"It's too bright." Matilda deadpanned. "Try making it depressing once in a while."

"Well I've asked you if you wanted help with your own lawn, I mean it seems….dark."

"It's fine." She smiled. "The skeletons give it character, oh and by the way, me and my little oni are going to have an all night pizza binge, want to join?"

"Sure!" spoke up Tensei with his mother sighing.

"Tensei, I said we could get pizza later, but binge eating that much is bad for you."

"Not for us." Matilda smirked while hugging her son. "All of our day will go to our assets, like my little oni's cock."

"M-M-MOTHER!" he cried out with Saraphi blushing.

"C-Can you please not say such vulgar stuff in public? I don't want my son hearing." she whispered.

"Huh." Tensei said. "Thank you, I will start using that word more often."

"Gah! See what I mean!? He's still too young to use such words!"

"I don't know." Matilda shrugged. "Saying cock can mean either a bird or the penis, so it's not that bad."

She groaned while Tensei looked Matilda over with a perverted grin, which Ranko saw.

"Hey! Quit staring at my mother like that!"

"I'm not staring, just admiring her outfit, is that so wrong?"

"It's just wrong!"

Matilda patted Ranko's head with her chest. "Good boy, you deserve some milk later."

"Mother! N-Not here!" He cried out as Saraphi quickly covering Tensei's eyes.

"Hey! Mom let go of my eyes!"

"No! You're too little to see something like this!"

"I see you naked all the time in the shower!" He blurted out. "Um I mean I um….oh no."

"Wait...what?!" Saraphi growled while her wings appeared from her back.

"Wait, don't spank-AHHHH!"

Ranko sighed while whispering to her mother. "Let's head back inside."

"Not yet, I want to see this."

"So not cuddles and pizza for you?" He asked.

She grumbled while torn between senseless violence and laziness with her son.

"Mom-AH! Ah! Ow! Ow!" Tensei cried out in pain. "OW!"

"YOU WILL LEARN DISCIPLINE!"

"Ok, I'm good, let's head back." Matilda said while dragging her son into the house. "And I'll call the pizza man on speed dial, or woman if we're lucky."

He sighed while Tensei managed to one last look at Matilda's ass through the dress as his mom spanked him making him grin.

'Worth it-OW!'

(Some time later)

"Ah, pizza never gets old." Matilda sighed while eating a slice as Ranko placed the twenty fourth box on the table.

'Just where does the carbs go?' He thought while eyeing her chest and ass. 'There maybe?'

"Come on Ranko, I still have room for cuddles." She smiled while patting her lap.

"Um….ok." He sighed before sitting on her lap. He felt his mom pull him back and lay his head against her chest making him turn red.

"This feels nice." She said while giving him a slice. "And it would be better if we were naked while eating~"

"N-N-No it wouldn't mother!"

Matilda sighed. "Ranko dear, while I know you are afraid of being naked, you have to be naked once in a while. If we didn't need to naked then our clothes would be stitched to our bodies."

"I-I know that, but it's being naked and….s-s-so close that's the problem!"

"...that's a demon's solution." She said. "All demons want to be naked, yet why don't you want to do it with mother?"

"I-I...don't know, it just...feels wrong."

Matilda patted his head. "Ranko, even if you have an aversion to being naked, you are still my son and I love you like a mother and a lover. So never forget about that."

He blushed hearing that, but let her hug him while looking down.

"So don't worry about me not loving you." She smiled.

"Thank you mother." He smiled.

She then whispered. "Since you feel happy, I will teach you about sex early. Consider it a early birthday gift~"

"M-MOTHER!" He blushed while Matilda blew into his ear.

"I'll be gentle~"

(With the Angelus family at the same time)

"Ow….my butt…"

"That's for leering at our neighbor like some old man."

"Mom." He groaned. "I really don't like being spanked. So please stop it!"

"No! A boy at your age should know that it's wrong to stare at women, especially your own mother, and should keep that for when you find the right girl."

"By spanking me?!" He frowned. "That'll give you opposite reaction! What if I become a deviant that gets off with that stuff?! Well?"

Saraphi blinked at that. "Well then I won't do that, but you still need to be taught how to be a good citizen."

"Hey, it's not my fault she has such big-"

"Watch it mister." she frowned.

"Uh...large….mammaries?"

She grumbled. "Tensei, what am I going to do with you?"

"Maybe try NOT to make me act like you? Because I'm NOT you mom, I will NEVER be you."

"What are you saying? You will be a great ang-"

"I will never be an angel! I'm too different to even be one!" he frowned. "I mean you want me to be so good and honest, but it all just drives me nuts! Remember that time you wanted me to volunteer on clean up at school?"

"Yes and you did great."

"No I didn't mom!" he frowned. "I didn't even do anything! I snuck into the school and put a family of snakes in the teacher's desk."

"...but you were sorry. right?"

"No! Look! I will never be good or honest, I'm not even sure I am an angel! I hate light, I hate being a good worker and I absolutely hate being virtuous! I just…" He grumbled while getting up. "I just want to be me, not another Saraphi."

She watched him walk away and moved to stop him, but stopped herself and looked at the floor.

Tensei walked up the stairs and closed his door as Saraphi felt torn at the moment.

'I know he's going through a phase, or at least...it's what I kept telling myself.' She thought. 'But….my son is right. I have been too strict with him, even if he deserved some of the punishment.'

With said son though, he locked the door and pulled out some panties from under his bed with a smile.

"I need something to help me unwind." He muttered before starting to jerk off on the panties, which were his mother's ironically, as he started to feel slightly mellow. 'This feels right, just not caring what's right or wrong, and doing what I want.'

As he kept this up, he didn't realize that next door, Ranko was fucking his mother, but that's life apparently.

(Some MORE time later)

Ranko himself was blushing and sitting in front of his house with his knees close to his chest and staring at the sky.

"Ranko dear?" Matilda said while opening the door. "Please come inside, it's cold out and the worms are trying to sleep."

"In a minute mother."

She looked worried before saying. "If it was the sex stuff, I'm sorry for taking the lead. I should've let you do it without my libido."

"N-No! No, it's not that, I just...need some time to cool down is all."

"Oh…." she said while closing the door. "Just come in when you're done dear."

"I will mother." he spoke while looking at his hand and gulped as what they did stuck in his head and he felt both guilty and good, which was making him feel confused. 'Why do I feel so...mixed. I mean demons love sex...right?'

As he thought that, he heard a gate open and turned to see Tensei tip toeing out while shutting it before seeing him.

"...don't tell my mom."

"Why are you here Tensei?"

"I had to get out of there and get some alone time." he replied shrugging. "What about you?"

"Same, but….with something else."

"Well don't leave me hanging, if we're both out here we might as well talk. Unless it's past your bedtime." he teased.

"..." he sighed. "Mother gave me an early birthday gift. And….it was about sex…"

"Woah woah woah, sex? Ok now you gotta give me details." grinned Tensei. "Did she give you an unblocked computer to look at porn? What about those playboy magazines I've heard guys read?"

"J-Just stop!" He blushed. "Please...I'm not in the mood."

"Well I can't help it, my mom's such a sticcular when it comes to that it's hard to be free and see free boobs."

Ranko sighed. "Look, I feel...confused."

"Why?"

"Mother told me I was a demon, but….I feel so different than one. Honest, kind, and against being naked. I know mother's trying to raise me right, but….I just don't know why I feel like this anymore."

"Join the club. My mom just doesn't get me. I know I'm an angel, but I don't like being so wishy washy honest, kind, charitable, or bright. It all feels like my stomach is gonna get sick when she wants me to wear brighter colors. Not to mention when she wants me to read the bible, I'm not the least bit into it."

Both sighed while Tensei sat next to Ranko.

"I think something's wrong with us." Ranko sighed.

"Yeah, we're complete opposites, I mean if you lived with my mom you'd probably be the ideal angel she wants."

"And you living with mother might turn you into an oni."

Both blinked before slowly getting an idea, well not the best idea, but an idea nonetheless.

"Wait...do you have wings?" asked Tensei.

"No, my wings won't show up until my next birthday. You?"

"Same." he replied. "Which means right now, neither of us have angel or demon wings, right? And we don't act anything or look like our moms, so...you think we might have been raised by the wrong moms?"

"It's been a thought, but I don't think that's it."

"Then what is?"

"Maybe we came here from another world."

"..."

"I know, it's stupid, but I thought I was an alien when I was two."

"Well I might have an idea. We go down to the hospital and ask them. I mean my mom said she gave birth to me in the same hospital in town, they might have records of what happened."

"Right now? But...but wouldn't our mothers be worried?"

"Ranko, quit being a pussy." remarked Tensei bluntly. "This might change our whole lives and explain so much, don't wuss out."

He sighed. "Fine, but the hospital is on the other side of town."

"Then we'll run, no big deal."

"I can't."

"Dude, I said-"

"N-No no! It's not that, it's just…" he looked away with a blush. "I can't run, at least right now."

"Why…..oh." He smirked. "How big is that cock?"

"D-D-Don't ask that!"

"Ah, I get it now." he grinned. "You and your mom did it, didn't you? Oh man! SO lucky! I mean I've had to deal with using my mom's underwear to get by because have you seen her? Those knockers are like two big pillows."

"D-Don't talk about my mother like that!" He blushed in anger.

"I was talking about mine, but your mom is definitely smoking." he chuckled. "I mean I'll bet she let you sleep on those every night, am I right?"

He blushed and covered his mouth as his tent was shown, which was close to breaking the zipper.

"Damn, what was she been feeding you?"

"...breast milk." He blushed.

Tensei went silent before punching at the wall with a frown. "Damn it! You get all the luck! I would kill to suck milk straight from those!"

"Ssssh! Mother might hear you! Or Set!"

" **ARF ARF ARF ARF!** "

"Your big dog? I ain't scared of him."

"You mean a she." He gulped. "And she's...in heat."

"...fuck." he frowned. "Not gonna lie, that actually sounds hot."

"No!"

"Let's get going." he spoke before running down the street.

"H-Hold on!" Ranko yelled while struggling to run after him, only for his cock, which was about ten inches, broke his zipper. "Ah!"

(Next morning)

"Tensei? Tensei are you in there?" Saraphi knocked on his door. "It's time for breakfast."

Silence.

"Tensei it's time to wake up."

Silence.

She pushed the door open and saw it was unlocked as some of her panties, used that is, was on the ground as Tensei's window was wide open. Her eyes widened and turned red. "TENSEI!"

"RANKO!" Screamed Matilda in terror from the other house. "MY LITTLE ONI! NO!"

Saraphi rushed downstairs and outside where she saw Matilda come running out, bare ass naked.

"RANKO WHERE ARE YOU?!" She cried out in terror. "OH LUCIFER! WHERE IS MY SON?!"

"Your son is gone too?!"

Matilda turned to Saraphi and started to cry. "My son! My little oni….why?! Why did he vanish?!"

"Calm down, we need to calm down, and you need to get some clothes on."

"I can't!" She cried. "I just can't!"

'The calm down part or putting clothes on part?'

Matilda grabbed Saraphi and hugged her tightly. "AWAW!"

Saraphi groaned from the tight grip and blushed feeling their chests touching. "L-Let go! W-We're touching!"

"I can't! I'm too sad!" She cried while hugging tighter.

Saraphi blushed more and tried to shake her head before they heard someone cough.

"M-M-Mother?"

"Uh, mom? What are you two doing?"

Both turned and saw their sons as Matilda grabbed Ranko and started crying.

"Ranko! Oh my little oni!"

"M-Mother." he blushed feeling her bare breasts while Tensei watched with a smile.

"That's hot."

"Tensei!" Saraphi frowned. "Where were you?! You worried me greatly!"

"Oh the other side of town."

"...WHAT?!"

"W-We had a good reason!" spoke up Ranko.

"What is it?" She asked while Matilda kept on crying and hugging her son like a lifeline.

"To get answers." spoke up Tensei while holding a paper.

"...eh?"

"Apparently the doctor made a big mistake."

"What do you mean?" asked Saraphi.

Tensei looked at the paper and sighed before handing it to her. "Take a look."

She looked at it while jaw dropping as Matilda saw another paper that Ranko showed her.

"...what in Lucifer's name?!" She cried out in shock. "S-Son….what…?"

"Blood tests, we both had them done and they compared them with your samples." spoke Ranko looking down. "They don't match together…"

"Unless you compared them another way, in which case it shows that our blood is a perfect match, but for each other's mom." spoke Tensei.

Both mothers jaw dropped while looking at their sons in horror.

"Sorry…" Ranko said meekly.

"Wait….so this whole time…."

"You two were raising each other's kid." spoke Tensei before turning to Matilda. "You're my real mom, the one who gave birth to me."

"And…" Ranko looked at Saraphi. "Miss Angelus is my mom…."

"..."

"..."

And like that, both moms fell back and fainted.

"Oh boy." Both boys muttered.

(Later)

"So...all these years...all the times I thought you were going through a phase, it was really just because you weren't my blood child, right?"

"Yep." Tensei said while Matilda was hugging Ranko tightly.

"Nooooo! My baby oni isn't an angel! He's a demon! A d-de...mon AWAWAW!"

"M-Mother! Too...tight." he groaned from her grip.

Saraphi looked at Tensei while feeling very ashamed. "I should've...known…"

"Hey, it took us a long time to really notice too." he shrugged while watching Matilda hug Ranko and chuckled. "Enjoying yourself there 'bro'?"

He groaned at that.

Saraphi started to sniffle a little. "Tensei….I'm a failure as a mother."

"Woah there mom, you're not." he spoke with his hands up. "Look, we're all surprised, it happened long ago, and we can't change that, so don't go with that whole 'I failed' thing."

"But...I raised the wrong child…"

Ranko blushed. "B-But Miss Angelus, it's not that bad."

"Yeah, I mean we could have never found this out. Really I'm amazed you two just happened to be neighbors and not move away. I guess you could call it 'divine help' or whatever you tried to tell me."

Saraphi let a small tear go down her left cheek. "Tensei….if you….finally found your real mother….then….I guess I have to...sniff…"

"Let me go?" he guessed as she nodded and turned to Matilda while looking like he was thinking about it. "Well, if I did live with her, I could be as laid back as I want. Which means no more church, sleeping around naked, and probably get to see all the porn I want. Does sound like a good deal."

"Sniff."

"And Ranko here could do all that since let's face it, he's kind of a push over." he joked making the boy blush in embarrassment.

"Am not...I just like doing the right thing."

"Sniff." Saraphi started to cry as Matilda kept on hugging her son.

"No! I won't lose my little oni!" she frowned. "I raised him since he was a baby! That...That...can't be a mistake!"

"So you never had to deal with him being awkward with sex? Or about doing something bad? What about if he prayed to God?"

She looked at the ground while starting to tear up again. She looked at Ranko and sniffled before letting him go and looked away. "Go…"

"Huh?"

"Go...be with…" She sniffled. "Your real mother...sniff."

"You heard her." spoke Tensei walking over and patted his back. "Be with her."

Ranko looked at Saraphi and then at Matilda while feeling very torn in his heart. "But...I…"

"Go on." urged Tensei who seemed laid back.

He looked at his feet while feeling very conflicted. "I….I…"

Tensei rolled his eyes and moved over. "Look, I'll help us all. Everyone close your eyes."

They did while the mothers kept on crying.

Tensei started to lead Ranko around while he had his eyes closed and felt his own tears. "Now don't open them until I say so, alright?"

"Ok." All of them said while crying more.

Tensei smiled and moved Ranko around in random directions before making him stop and walked away. "Alright, open."

They did, only for Matilda to see Ranko right in front of her with Tensei right beside Saraphi.

"There, I made it easier and made sure you didn't goof up." he chuckled. "You're with your mom."

Matilda started to tear up again before hugging her son tightly as Saraphi looked at Tensei in befuddlement.

"What...huh?!"

"It's not that hard mom. Just because we know the truth, doesn't mean we have to change." he smiled. "We now understand why there have been weird stuff, but you really think I'm gonna suddenly leave you? Get real. You might have tried to raise me to be an angel, when I'm not, but trying to have some hot MILF raise me instead would be way too different. Besides, seeing you get annoyed when I prank is too funny." he chuckled.

Saraphi started tearing up while shaking a little, making Tensei freeze in fear.

'Maybe this one was too much?' He thought before his mom hugged him tightly.

"Oh Tensei! Y-You little prankster!" She cried out while tears streamed down her cheeks.

He smiled and hugged back while Ranko tried to keep from suffocating against Matilda's breasts.

"My little oni!" Matilda cried. "Oh my little oni!"

"M-Mother! Can't...breath!" Ranko gasped.

"Oh my little oni! I love you!"

Saraphi sobbed in Tensei's shoulder as he rubbed her back.

Both sighed at this while admitting that they were in the right family.

(Timeskip)

"Set! Come on girl! Get the bone!" called Tensei holding a bone in his hand.

" **GRRRRR.** " Set growled while not chasing the bone, like always.

"Come on Set, don't you want the bone?"

She growled before walking away.

"Stubborn mutt." he grumbled.

And cue him stepping on obsidian cacaduty….again.

"Ew! SET!" he cried out while Ranko chuckled. "Oh shut up!"

"It's funny." He chuckled while on his mother's naked lap.

"Oh sure, it's easy for you to say, she always listens to you."

"I got her as a puppy."

Tensei grumbled at that. "FUCK-GAH!"

That was when he got hit by his mother's newspaper, courtesy of his mom.

"Watch your language young man!"

"Ow...mom…" he groaned. "That one hurt…"

"Then watch where you say words like that."

"Fine…" He grumbled. "But don't hit me too hard."

"It's alright Saraphi, I don't mind if he curses." Matilda waved off. "Tensei, if you'd like, you can go ahead and take off your clothes, you have my permission."

"Ok!" he grinned and started stripping making Saraphi blush. "Don't gotta tell me twice!"

Ranko sighed while blushing. "M-Mother, please."

"Oh don't worry." She smiled. "Even if he takes off his clothes, you're the only one for me as both lover and son~"

"Tensei! Put your clothes back on!"

"Nope." he laughed while running over and hid behind Matilda while holding one of her breasts up making her gasp and blush. "Damn, this really is soft."

"Of course, I make sure to rub them all the time." she remarked, not bothered by his hand. "But I'm sure Saraphi's breasts are just as soft."

"I don't know, all I've gotten is seeing her in the shower."

"Tensei!" She growled.

"Just saying mom, but you do have a sexy body."

"D-Don't say that about your mother! I-It's wrong!"

"Are you sure? You should consider it, me and Ranko here always have fun." smiled Matilda making Ranko blush.

"M-Mother!"

"And if you want." She smiled. "You can have some milk, even you Saraphi."

"Sweet!" grinned Tensei before taking in a nipple and started sucking making his mother gape and Ranko go wide eyed while Matilda hummed.

"Mmm~ That's it~" Matilda hummed. "Drink up~ My milk never runs out~"

"T-Tensei!" yelled Saraphi running over. "Knock that off!"

"It's no problem, you should do the same with him~"

She blushed at this while Ranko blushed as well.

"Plus." Matilda smiled. "It will make his cock bigger and perhaps his body more muscular~"

"Mother." sighed Ranko in embarrassment.

Saraphi felt her face heat up while Tensei kept on sucking the milk out of the nipple. When she looked down and saw his dick growing hard, she gaped with wide eyes.

'Delicious!' He thought while looking very devious.

'Oh kami…..my son likes breast milk!'

Tensei let go and sighed with relief. "Damn, that's tastier than I imagined."

"Want more?" Asked Matilda.

"Maybe, but I got a better idea." he grinned. "Since we live next door to you guys, maybe we can come over any time and have our very own orgy."

"Sure~"

"W-What?!"

"Mother!?"

"Sweet!" grinned Tensei while turning to his mom who backed up. "And since we're not blood related, there shouldn't be a problem if you get knocked up."

"B-B-But I can't make this sin!"

"We are all former angels and demons here." Matilda smiled. "We can't fall or ascend anymore, so this is quite normal for us~"

"You heard her mom, which means you gotta take responsibility for having huge knockers." chuckled Tensei deviously.

She blushed red before Tensei tackled her and began sucking her right nipple, which leaked with holy milk. "Ahhh!"

Ranko watched with wide eyes and gulped while his mother licked her lips.

"And after you two are done, Tensei can play with my little oni next~"

"M-M-Mother!" Ranko blushed.

"And don't worry about gender, my little oni can change gender like you can. Afterall, we can change to influence the world~ He he~"

"Maybe, but then I might wanna see what he's like as a guy." chuckled the preteen making Matilda giggled.

"Well with my genes, you will want to try out anyone, women or men, so I think my little oni will have fun with that~"

Ranko paled at this. 'Oh kami no!'

'T-Trying to raise my son and keeping him from fucking me will be impossible, especially with her encouraging him!' thought Saraphi with a moan while unknowingly getting wet seeing her son's girth.

(Omake)

"Oh by the way." Matilda said while Tensei was licking his mother's nipples. "Me and Saraphi have a funny story to tell you."

"About what mother?" Ranko asked.

"Oh about the doctor that mixed you two up of course."

"Really? Let's hear it." spoke Tensei.

"Well, this started after your prank. Right at the hospital."

(Flashback)

-Hospital-

"And I said wakakaka! And that's how I got laid." The doctor laughed while talking to the other trained doctors and nurses. "Unfortunately I got AIDS from that, or something I forgot."

"Yikes, sounds like you got the bad end of the stick."

"Meh, I got better." He shrugged before another nurse walked in.

"Doctor, you have two women looking for you. Should I remove them from the building?"

"Of course not, I'll talk to them and see if there's something wrong." He said while walking to the front entrance. 'This will be easy as pie.'

And cue the doctor seeing two very pissed off women.

"Yes, what can I-"

"You." Matilda smiled. "Did us a grave insult."

"Um...what?"

"Remember thirteen years ago? When you lost your contacts and had two bundles of joy?" Saraphi asked with a frown.

"Oh um...yeah. So?"

"You mixed them up."

"...what?!" He cried out as Matilda cracked her knuckles.

"And never looked into it. Now, we are going to take this outside."

"Say your prayers, because you're going to need every one."

The doctor gulped before getting grabbed by the jacket and pulled out of the building. "W-Wait! You can't do this to me! I'm a doctor!"

"There are others."

"And you won't be back anytime soon." Saraphi said while the doctor gulped in fear.

All the while the other nurses were making bets on who will kill the doctor first.


	148. Chapter 148

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 148

An amateur detective stumbles across a majorly messed up case.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A man with short blond hair that stood up from the front walked over to a parked motorcycle with a smirk while he had sunglasses, a black suit and pants, with a white undershirt.

The name's Jack Steel, a well known private detective who might have a cliché sounding name, (or so I've been told) but if you have a cool sounding name, you gotta dress the part, and with those two areas covered, I'm practically a celebrity in town.

"Hey jerk! Move your bike!" yelled a man behind the motorcycle as Jack got on it.

"Don't worry fella, I'll make sure you get my autograph when I get a movie deal." he smirked with a wave as he started the bike up and revved the engine.

"Just move it! I gotta get to work on time!"

Jack smirked and revved it up making smoke shoot out backwards into the car as the driver coughed. "I'll be right back soon! Keep an eye on the town!"

"Just get out of here!" yelled the driver before Jack went driving off as the man coughed and frowned. "Stuck up punk, sometimes I think he hit his head or just chooses to remain that stupid."

That's right, I live in a big city and eventually when I solve enough crimes I'll be bigger than any actor or actress. Granted I was still new, just moved in this week, haven't done any cases yet, and never actually read up on any law books, but damn it! If there's one thing I know it's that Criminal Minds, CSI Miami, and Law and Order, it's that they have all the stuff you need when it comes to figuring out a crime, so I was sure I could handle anything. I was on my way to a recent rumor that's been going around the grapevine which I decided to take up.

Apparently some seaside town has been getting every girl and women there kidnapped by 'Monsters' or something and taken out to the sea. It seemed insane and completely ridiculous, but if there's one thing Jack Steel was confidant in, it was the fact he could handle any case! Besides, places like towns near the sea might have some hidden treasure as a way to pay him when he finds the problem? He could already imagine the fame he'd get in an instant!

"Ready or not here I come!" he called pulling back on his cycle and doing a wheelie as he zoomed down the street.

(Two hours later)

I forgot I needed to get extra gas because the moment I passed by the large sign to the town, my motorcycle sputtered and slowed down to a halt. Damn gas prices!

"I'll have to get plenty in town." Jack grumbled getting off and pushed it onwards while seeing the town and noticing it was pretty baren save a guy here or two. 'Damn, this must feel like a sausage fest with no girls. I better find the mayor of this place, maybe a cop.'

"Hey you!" called an average looking guy as Jack passed by him. "What's wrong? Your ride busted?"

"No, I just need some fuel is all."

"Well the nearest gas station was two miles the other way." he remarked making Jack falter.

"Wait, you mean the way I just came from?"

"Yeah, didn't you notice it?"

"Uh….of course! I merely wanted to be sure you knew." He spoke up quickly to try and save face. "But I knew I needed the work out and decided to ignore it."

"Well unless you wanna get taken away like the others, I'd hurry up." Remarked the man making Jack raise an eyebrow.

"Wait, what do you mean by that? Look if you think I'm trespassing I'll have you know I didn't see any signs saying otherwise."

"No, it's not that, I mean by the monsters, you don't want to be kidnapped, do you?"

Jack blinked and gulped. "Uh...come again?"

"You've never heard?" He asked while a few other men walked over.

"What's going on here?"

"This man's bike broke down and I was warning him about the monsters."

'Is this a joke? It has to be, they're probably testing me, right? They must have heard of me and want to see if I'm the real deal or not!' Thought Jack who cleared his throat and adjusted his suit with a smile. "Gentleman, as this world's greatest detective, I can assure you trying to fool me with something like that is far beneath my naivety."

"What are you talking about, do you think we're kidding?"

"Come now, we're all adults here." He said with a chuckle. "I am a world class detective who has fought unspeakable horrors, and I've never heard of monsters being real."

"Oh yeah? Then what do you call this?" Asked one who pulled out a picture showing a house near the ocean with half of it torn apart. "This is what my home use to be."

"A-Ah, well, obviously that is the work of a natural disaster, a large wave crashing against it mixed with erosion, I'm sure." Spoke Jack nervously.

"Oh yeah? What about this?" One man raised his shirt to show huge claw marks. "This is what I got when I tried to stop one!"

"Uh, w-well bears come down from the mountain top." Spoke Jack rubbing the back of his neck.

"There's no mountains near us, and what about this?" Asked another before pulling out a scaly arm that was covered in dried green blood.

Jack lost his smile and looked at the arm with a pale expression.

"All of these things came from the sea itself."

"This is a giant scaly arm, you can't still be in denial!"

"Wait, so there IS sea monsters here?!" He cried out with wide eyes and started paling. "Y-Y-You mean...l-like real ones?!"

"Yep, and those scaly bastards can really put up a fight." grumbled one of the men.

The detective gulped and tried to sound firm and strong. "D-Don't worry good sir! T-The best detective around w-will help!"

"Really? So you can fight all five hundred of those freaks?"

"Uh...f-five...h-h-hundred?" He said as he began to pale and sweat nervously

"Of course, those monsters need to be stopped, but we're just humble fisherman and can't stand up to their numbers. We would call for police, but they went and cut the lines and we've been too scared to leave, otherwise who knows what they'll do to the women."

"You'll save them, right? Or are you a coward?"

"O-Of course not! Why I'm the best detective you'll ever see!" He said as he tried to keep his legs from shaking. 'Five hundred monsters?! I can't fight that many!'

"You're a brave man, if you can manage to help us get our daughters, wives, all of the women back, we'll make sure you're greatly rewarded."

"Um...how greatly are we talking about?"

"Well we're desperate, so we've saved up all our money."

"Really? And how much is that?"

One of the men jotted down something on a piece of paper and handed it to the detective who nearly shit himself when he looked at the number.

"Y-you will give all of this to me if I defeat the monsters?!"

"Yes."

"I will save them all!" He declared with a fist raised while inwardly crying. 'I'm going to die!'

"Great! Bring us back our people and you will be paid." Smiled one man while the others all cheered out.

"S-Sure thing, but...not yet!" He spoke up quickly making them look at him confused. "I...need a place to stay the night. Yeah! After all, if I can't get a small nap in I might not have the energy I need."

"Ah, of course, it wouldn't do you well to go there tired, you must rest up so you can slay them all when you are your strongest, right?"

'No it's so I can have a chance to bail!' "Of course, right on the mark."

"Great, come, you can rest at my house, and we will post guards at all the doors, windows and any other exits to make sure those beasts don't try to kill you in your sleep." Smiled the first man. "I'm the mayor of this small community, so I can even give you a little tour to show you the damage they've caused."

"Ah...yeah, that would be great." He said as he was led down towards into the village. 'Shit, I'm stuck here!'

It took ten minutes before they reached some housing and Jack was stunned to see numerous houses broken, in pieces, or halfway destroyed while nothing but men were hard at work trying to rebuild.

"Oh my god."

"Yes, they did all of this over the course of one month. They attacked while we were asleep, tearing everything apart and stealing away all the women and children as fast as they could." Sighed the mayor as they walked past some rubble of a statue.

"Wait, a month?"

"Yes, you see at first it began with one of the young women disappearing. We assumed she had simply run away from her parents, but when we tried to find her, we couldn't find anything. Almost like she vanished without a trace." He sighed, his eyes becoming cold. "Soon another disappeared the day after, then another, then we finally saw one of them as they were stealing my daughter."

Jack looked at the man with shock and pity as some of the men working saw him and stared making him clear his throat. "I'm so sorry."

"When I look back at it, I should have been a better father. I turned my back for one second and now the only thing I have left to remind me of my late wife is gone."

"Hey, cheer up, I promise I'll save her." he said as the mayor smiled.

"I know you will, after that those creatures got more bold, coming more often and in larger numbers."

"Some of them even had the guts to take the women in broad daylight." Scowled one of the men following them. "I was out taking the trash when they stole my wife. I couldn't do anything but watch them carry her away while she screamed in horror."

"Yeah, another even stole mine and my three daughters when I was in the bath."

"My own cousin was taken when she and her husband were on their honeymoon. They practically drowned the poor man as she was dragged under."

"Yeah, and on their last raid they went out of their way to smash up as much of the town as possible before taking the remaining women and children we were protecting."

Jack Steel took his sunglasses off when he saw a grocery store and walked over to a baby carrier making him frown and feel angry and stunned. He crouched down to pick it up and gripped it. "Why? Why would they do something like this?"

"We don't know, we never hurt anyone, we hardly even leave the village so we don't have any enemies. We've lived in relatively peace, but now our home will never recover if we can't get them back."

Jack clenched his hands tighter while other men from nearby gathered around with one of them, looking rather skinny and dirty stumbled over to the mayor.

"Mayor, please, please tell me she's coming back."

"Jonathon you need to keep it together." Frowned one of them. "We're all tired and worried, but don't worry, this man here is going to save them for us!"

"Yeah, he says he's faced all kinds of horrors before, so this will be a walk in the park for him!"

"R-Really? You mean I'll have my Jessie back soon?"

Jack stood up and walked over to him. "I'll do my best to make sure all the women are safe and sound."

The man looked close to tears before walking over and grabbed Jack's arms and shook. "When? When will they be back?"

"Soon, once Mr…"

"J-Jack."

"Jack rests up, he'll leave immediately to go rescue them!" Smiled the mayor as the man sniffled and nodded his head.

"Thank you! Oh thank you! You have no idea how I miss her. Just waking up without her beside me is making….it unbearable." He muttered while glancing down at the ground.

Jack was confused before one man pulled the skinny man back. "It?"

"The fear he's talking about, the fear that's gripping us all." Said the mayor quickly before shooting a glare at the skinny man. "Why don't you go help with the repairs Jonathan, I insist."

"Yes sir… she better be back soon." He muttered as he walked away.

"Sorry about him, it has been difficult since we lost the woman and children, their loss weighs heavily on all of us."

"I don't blame him. If I was dealing with this myself I probably wouldn't be myself." Admitted Jack putting his sunglasses back on and looked around. "Could you show me where they were last seen?"

"Of course, the last woman we saw were running down the beach, screaming before they were grabbed by the monsters."

"And it's just down this street, correct?"

"Yes, all roads run by or directly to it and the pier. Would you like me to show you?"

"No need, right now it's time I take a look myself and see what I can find." Spoke Jack firmly.

"Good, just be careful, we don't know if those beasts are still in the water or not, we don't dare go near it now."

"Not to worry, I'll keep my eyes peeled for anything."

"Good, you can come to my house to rest up when you are ready, then you can go hunting for their lair."

Jack nodded and began heading down the street while looking around at the damage and inwardly sighed. 'I can't believe I had to open my big mouth. Even if I find them there's no way I can slay them. I guess all I can do is do what my job is and look for some clues.' He thought as he began to reach the beach before he began to see several large imprints in the sand.

The man gulped and tried to keep from backing up and walked around to see some of the imprints that lead long trails, ones in the shape of clawed feet, and even a series of dots walking together like footprints. But that's when he saw some regular human footprints walked beside a pair of large footprints.

'Wait, are these the monsters footprints? This must have been from when they were chasing the girls...but this is weird, the human footprints don't make it seem like anyone was running.' He thought walking over near them and crouched down. 'If a person was running for their life, the distance between the foot prints would be bigger, but these don't seem like they were in any rush. Maybe these belong to one of the men.'

He looked down before spotting something shining near one of them, and saw it was a pearl glistening in the sunlight. 'A pearl? That's weird, it's pretty big and there's no hole or anything in it to show it was part of any jewelry, so what is it doing here?' He reached down and carefully picked it up with his hand and looked it over, only to find a blood spot on the side. "Blood? Could this belong to one of the girl's?"

"Hey you!"

Jack dropped the pearl and turned to see a man with overalls and a fishing pole walking over.

"What are you doing here?" He frowned. "Who the hell are you?"

"Oh, my name is Jack Steel, I'm a detective who came here to help regarding the monsters."

"Really, so the old man's finally coughing up some dough to kill those freaks, huh?"

"Well to be fair it was coincidence I happened to stop near here, but I'd be more than happy to lend my services to help."

"And he offered you everything we had, huh?" He said as Jack sheepishly chuckled before stopping.

"Wait, what are YOU doing here, the mayor said no one dares come here anymore because of the monsters."

"Because I need to catch fish. It's what we do to make money, and no fish freaks are gonna keep me from doing my job." He spat at the sand. "If I ever see them face to face, I'm gonna drive a harpoon right up their ass for taking my little girl."

"So they stole your daughter?"

"Wha- no, my wife! And I swear I'll kill them if they dare touch her, that's my job!" He yelled with a red face making Jack reel back.

"S-Sorry! Sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset." He said as he backed up. 'Wow, he's pretty pissed off, all I did was make a small mistake.'

"Yeah well just hurry up and do your job and stay out of my way." He spat before walking away grumbling.

'Well he sure was a ray of sunshine, huh? Ok, so I have a bloody pearl, human and monster tracks, and….nothing else.' He thought with a sigh. "So far it's not much to go on, especially since I can't swim so diving in the water to look around wouldn't do me any good." He thought before noticing that the tracks didn't lead into the water. 'Wait, did they not swim away?'

He looked closer and noted the tracks did go into the water, but they seemed to turn to the left when they hit the shallow part making him turn and see some cliffs a bit away. "If they took all the women and kids, why waste time on a detour? They could have dragged them under the water and made it easier to drown and kill them." He muttered before his eyes widened. 'But… what if they aren't dead, what if they never went into the water, they could all still be alive, I need to tell the me- wait, no, that's stupid, for all I know is that they ate them. Wait, the mayor said I would bring them back, so do they know that the women are alive?'

He rubbed his chin before letting out a sigh and felt his stomach growl. "Aw great, a serious time and my stomach is thinking of food. Well, it is getting close to lunch, I'll grab a bite and get back to work." He muttered as he began to make his way back to town. 'I'll hold off on telling them anything until I know the truth for sure, no use giving them false hope.'

He looked around the buildings before spotting what looked like an old fashioned ramen stand and smiled before running over. 'Alright, I could use a bite to eat, ramen, ramen, ramen!' Once he got in he sat down and looked at an old grey haired man with a grin who just scowled at him. "One bowl of ramen please!"

"Out, out yah whippersnapper, if I told you and the others once I told you a thousand times, I ain't given ramen out for free!"

"Oh no no no, I have money to pay for it." He said as he pulled out his wallet, surprising the man. "Why wouldn't I pay you?"

"Oh, sorry about that, I just been dealing with a bunch of fellas wanting free ramen all because of what happened." He replied calming down. "Wait a sec, I ain't never seen you around here before."

"Well that's because I don't live here."

"Really? Oh thank god, that means you're not a douchebag." The man sighed in relief. "Business hasn't been the same since all the good people left."

"The women and children you mean?"

"Yeah, especially the women." He muttered. "So, what can I get ya?"

"Just some regular ramen, I'm starving."

"Alright, I'll get right on it." Spoke the man putting an apron on and went to get the ingredients. "So what brings you around here?"

"I'm a detective who wants to lend a hand. I told the mayor and a few others I'd try and bring back the kidnapped people."

"Ah, do you have to?" he asked with a groan, confusing Jack.

"Well yeah, I mean isn't that a good thing?"

"Well I personally would love the business, but those girls deserve better."

"What do you mean?" Asked Jack with his curiosity peaked.

The old man went still and sighed. "Look fella, I'm just an old coot who just wants to make food and keep on living. What I say ain't worth jack around here."

"Well, as a detective I need to know everything I can, so I'll take any information an old coot can give." He said with a smile.

The old man let out a heavier sigh as he got to work putting ingredients together while cutting some up. "I can't really say much, but did you happen to run into the mayor?"

"Yeah, in fact he was one of the first people I ran into, why?"

"Ya didn't hear this from me, but he likes to pretend to be all nice, but don't judge a book by it's cover." He said as he looked around cautiously. "Don't you think it's a bit odd that the creatures took the women and children yet no ones left the village to go get help?"

Jack blinked and held his chin. "Now that you mention it, I was told the monsters knocked down the telephone poles, and they don't wanna leave in fear of what might happen if they leave."

"Really, and how would the monsters know, it's been over a week since the last one was taken, you'd think they would send for some help, right?" The man asked as he raised an eyebrow. "This town has a dark secret, I would have left ages ago if not for the women and children, hell I'm planning on leaving soon as soon as I say goodbye to them."

"A secret? What secret?"

"Trust me fella, it's best you don't know." He replied before he set the finished ramen in front of him. "This one's on the house, all I ask is that you look at this town from another angle."

"Huh, I think I will old timer, I think I will…" He muttered as he grabbed the chopsticks and started to eat up the noodles.

(Later)

Jack let out a burp and patted his stomach as he walked through a neighborhood. "Man, those noodles hit the spot."

"God damn it Jeff, that was my beer you asshole!"

CRASH!

"Fuck you Jim, I saw it first!"

Jack stopped when he heard screaming and ran down the street to see two guys getting into a fight. "Hey hey hey! Stop fighting you two!"

"Shut up detective, this doesn't concern you, just focus on getting my woman back!" Slurred one of the men.

"Look sir, I get you're upset, but-"

"You don't know shit!" He spat before the other guy punched him.

"Shut up Dick, he's gonna get us our woman and brats back, don't piss him off!" Scowled the man raising his fist up before Jack ran over and grabbed it.

"Stop! Look fighting over some booze isn't the way to handle this situation."

"Yeah, it's called stabbing!" Called the other man before pulling out a knife. "I'm gonna gut you like a fish!"

"You can try it bitch!" Called the other as he shoved Jack away and pulled out his own knife.

'What the fuck, what is going on?!' Thought Jack as the two tried to kill each other. "Both of you stop! The women and kids will be ok!"

"Fuck them, this is personal, I'm gonna kill this mother fucker!"

"Please! We can talk this out!"

"Fuck that, die bitch!"

"AAAAAH!"

"AAAAAH!"

"Shut up, both of you idio- Jack? Oh my, I didn't expect you here, I was thinking you decided to start your hunt now instead of resting." Spoke the mayor arriving on the scene as a few other men moved over and kept the other two from stabbing each other.

"What is going on, why were they trying to kill each other?!"

"Oh, it's nothing, just a small argument between friends who had one to many too drink, you know how it is."

"But they said it was personal."

"Oh, you know how it is, the youth spouting out nonsense, when they sober up they'll be fine." He waved off as one of the man roared out.

"Give her back to me! Give back my sister you fish bastards!"

"Dave, shut up, screaming ain't bringing her back any sooner."

"I need her back! I need her!" He yelled thrashing around before one of the men punched him, knocking him out.

"What? Why did you knock him out?!" Jack cried out in disbelief.

"He was annoying me."

"That's still no reason!"

"Sure it is, see, he's not annoying me now."

Jack looked at the man like he grew a second head before the mayor cleared his throat.

"Sorry if this sounds pushy detective, but have you found any clues so far?"

"Um… no, not really, from what I saw the tracks lead into the ocean, so I'll investigate after I rest up." He said uneasily.

"I understand, and it is getting rather late, so allow me to show you where you'll be staying." He said as he began to lead him towards a large house that was only slightly damaged. "Don't hesitate to let me know if you need anything, as mayor I tend to have a little bit of everything when it comes to being comfy."

"Um, sure, I'll remember that…. I do have a few questions though."

"Oh, about what?"

"How long has this village been around for?"

"Oh quite awhile now, I forget how long, why do you ask?"

"Well, I just thought it was a bit odd that I haven't heard about it in the news, I thought people would be going nuts over some sea monsters kidnapping women and children."

"Well considering how recent it's been, it's no surprise really. Most people might have heard a rumor somewhere, but shrugged it off without coming here. You know how people get wrapped up with so much other stuff."

"Well, yeah, but you said it happened over a month, and there's tons of evidence here, didn't you report anything to the police?"

"Well yes, the police we have right here." He answered with a smile.

"No, I mean like-"

"Oh don't worry, the authorities know everything, and you being here makes everything so much easier, now off to bed, you need to rest up." Urged the mayor as they entered the big house. "You can go ahead and take the bedroom I shared with my wife, I've been a bit busy worrying to really focus on much sleep."

"Bu-"

"Have a good night Mr. Steel, see you in the morning." smiled the mayor who urged him over to a bedroom before pushing him in and slammed the door shut.

'Wow, real hospitable.' He thought as he looked around the room. 'What was up with him, it was like he couldn't wait to get rid of me or something.'

The bedroom was what you'd expect a rich man like a mayor would own, but it also felt off with a few pictures of the mayor in them, and one showing a woman standing beside him, but not smiling and had a pearl necklace.

Jack walked over and picked it up. "So this is his wife? He's got good taste." He said before noticing something off about her. He narrowed his eyes as he began to notice the slightly discolored skin around the eyes, almost looking like there was a large amount of makeup around them and how they were a bit swollen. "That's weird, if she got injured, why bother having a photo?"

That's when he looked down at the necklace and blinked seeing the size before recalling the pearl from the beach. "Wait a second, could that have belonged to her? And if it was, then could the blood also be hers?" He muttered as he began to get a bad feeling. "He said his wife was gone, so I assumed that she was dead, but was she?"

He put it down and looked around the room by pacing around and rubbed his chin. "Seems natural, but it doesn't feel like it belongs to two people. Nothing really womanly is here, almost like she didn't get much chance to decorate it." He muttered as he looked around. 'Did he get rid of everything when she passed away, or did he not even allow her any freedom to decorate?'

He walked over and sat down on the bed, but noticed it felt a bit lump. 'Huh? Did he leave something in the bed?' He thought as he pulled back the covers only to pale as he saw a chain with a cuff on the end of it attached to the bed frame. "Holy shit, what the hell is this doing in here?"

Before he could touch it, he dropped the cover and backed up while gulping nervously.

'Ok Jack, don't freak out, don't freak out, you need to keep your wits. Panicking ALWAYS leads to someone dying!' He thought as he shook his head. 'This could be a very simple thing, maybe they just used it to get freaky in bed? But it didn't look comfortable, most of those are made so they don't feel uncomfortable, should I check it out again?'

He reached for the cover, but looked out the window when he saw some waves coming from the beach and leaned in closer before his eyes widened as he saw some kind of dark shape poking up from the surface of the water. 'Wait, is that one of the monsters? Yes, this is great and terrifying, I can finally see what they look like!'

He grabbed the window and tried to pull it open, but it wouldn't budge. 'What the hell, is it locked?' He thought only to look down and see several high grade locks on it along with several nails hammered into the frame to keep it from opening. 'OK, there's another red flag.'

He looked back outside and saw the shape begin to slowly move towards the cliffs while going under the water. He tugged even harder before groaning.

"If I don't follow it, I might lose it. Who knows what might be under the water at this time of night." He looked around before spotting a chair and grabbed it before taking a deep breath. "I'm sure this won't come back to bite me." He said before stopping. "Wait, what the fuck am I doing, I'm not trapped in here, I can just use the front door to get out." He said before racing towards the door and swinging it open. He bolted down the hall and down the stairs before stopping when he nearly grabbed the knob. 'Wait! The mayor said he had men posted all around. If I go bolting out without telling them something, they might get mad and follow me. As much as I hate to say it, I need to follow that thing on my own. Guess I'm gonna have to tell a little white lie.'

He opened the door and rushed out and dashed towards the beach.

"Hey, you, where are you going?"

"I'm going to the beach to take pictures, don't worry about it!"

"But it's dark out!"

"Exactly! I'll have the cover of night!" He called back while inwardly begging. 'Don't let them follow, please god above, don't let them follow!'

"Oh, I get it, you have one of those special night time cameras, right?" Called the guard as he began to relax.

"Uh, yeah, exactly, night vision, gotta love it!" He called back with a nervous chuckle and kept on running while sighing. 'At the very least if the monster eats me I won't have to deal with a town full of angry high strung men.' He thought as he reached the beach. 'Ok, it headed towards the cliff, I better go check that out.'

He looked at the area and walked along the water while making sure he wasn't being followed or that something else didn't come from the sea. 'Ok, none of this makes sense, the folks in town are weird, and why have only women and children been taken? That guy has been fishing so logically he should have been taken too, right?'

He kept on walking before he reached the cliffs and noticed a small pathway leading to under them connected to the sand making him take a deep breath and carefully move on the path and tried to keep from falling into the water. 'Ok Jack, you can do this, just keep calm and don't look down… or imagine a monster eating you!' He thought nervously.

It took ten minutes, but he eventually reached the end and sighed in relief before seeing he was now in a huge cave that seemed to stretch on for miles with barely any light. 'Ok, how did I not see that before?' He thought before steeling himself. 'Ok, time to be a hero...and try to figure out what is going on here.'

He gulped and was about to take a step forward, but tensed up when he suddenly saw bioluminescent plants glow green around the ceiling which lit up the place a little, but not much, but just enough to where he saw what looked like someone crouching down near the water and not facing him. "Um, excuse me, hello? Hi, uh, are you one of the women that was kidnapped?' He called as he began to approach them.

The person didn't turn and seemed to be humming themselves while feeling the water with Jack seeing the person looked like a young child, a girl to be exact. 'Ah, this is one of the children, but what is she doing, she doesn't look scared, in fact she seems pretty content?'

"Hmmm hmmm." She kept going before Jack cleared his throat making her jump and turn to him as he smiled.

"Hey there little girl, sorry if I scared you, but-"

"AHHHHH! PAPA!" Screamed out making Jack jump back as she suddenly look scared and started crawling away. "SAVE ME!"

"W-Wait wait! I'm not here to hurt you!" He yelled before he suddenly saw the water begin to bubble as what looked like two huge translucent tendrils rose up making his eyes widen. "Oh shit."

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Roared a deep, guttural voice as the tendrils smacked Jack in the chest.

"GAH!" He let out from the sudden force and fell on his back with a groan of pain. 'Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! That hurts! Oh fuck is that painful! This is what I get for not working out!'

"Papa, help, a mean man's come to take me away!" She cried as she ran towards the tendrils.

"Augh, no….I'm….detective…" He croaked out as he stood up as the water around the tendrils exploded out as a large figure rose up. His eyes widened as the green glow showed the creature was a giant jellyfish with two glowing eyes on the front that glared at him. 'Oh my god, it's bigger than I was praying for!'

"You, how dare you come here and try to hurt her, to take her back to that hellhole of a town!"

"Wait! Wait wait wait, calm down, I think there is a big misunderstanding here!" Jack cried out trying to crawl back while he saw the creature move towards him with the tendrils trying to whip him, which he narrowly avoided and stumbled to run deeper into the cave. 'Shit shit shit shit!'

"Get back here! You will pay for intruding here!"

"I didn't know anyone actually lived here!" He cried as he kept running before running into someone, knocking them both to the ground. "Oof!"

"Hey, what's going-" the person stopped when they looked at Jack, who managed to see it was a young girl who went wide eyed.

"Hey, you're a girl too."

"G-G-Get off of me, I don't want to do it, please, help!" She cried as she began to hyperventilate.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, look, I'm getting off, ok?!" He spoke getting off of her while hearing more growls from the darkness which made him pale. 'Oh sweet lord.'

"What's going on here?" Growled another deep voice before Jack felt the ground shake from footsteps with the girl backing up near the darkness.

"Um, hey, I think there's been a mistake here, I uh, I'm a detective, I came here to find out what happened to the women and children that were kidnapped?" He spoke up and suddenly cried out when the jellyfish monster picked him up with a tendril and with the glow of the plants, he started to see women and girls and young children walk out from the darkness, but along with numerous forms of large creatures that either crawled, slithered, or even rose up from the water. "Um… I guess I found them, huh?" He said nervously as he stared at the monsters. 'I'm gonna die!'

The women looked at him with fear, anger, or just stuck close to the creatures who growled or made sounds that showed they were unhappy with one of the women walking over to the girl on the ground.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

"N-No, he didn't, h-he just…..just ran into me." She said nervously.

"Papa save me!" Cried the first little girl clinging to one of the tendrils. "I don't wanna go back!"

"And you won't sweetie, this human will suffer for trying that." It gurgled while Jack paled and heard some of the other women cry out in agreement or the monsters make sounds.

"W-Whoa there, hold on, I'm not from the town, I just ended up here on accident! I swear!" He cried as some the creatures began to make their way towards him.

"A likely ssstory." Hissed what looked like a giant water snake.

"Yeah, you think a lie like that will save you?" Barked a giant anglerfish in the water while a young boy rested on his head. "We know what you humans have done and we won't show mercy this time."

"H-Hey, I am telling the truth, I swear! Look, ask the woman, do any of them recognize me, a-also, I think this might belong to one of you?" He said as he desperately rooted through his pockets before pulling out the bloody pearl.

They went silent before the shaking continued as what looked like a giant lizard standing on it's hind legs came into the light with a scowl, with a woman held in his claw who looked down at him.

"So you found my pearl."

"Y-Yes, and you must be-"

"Get rid of it." She cut him off with a scowl. "I never want to see it again."

"Huh? Isn't this your mother's? Or is it yours?" He asked as he looked at the woman in hopes of figuring out who she was.

"It's a reminder of my old life." She spat as the lizard crouched down with Jack swearing he was looking at Godzilla.

"W-W-Wait! You mean...y-you're the mayor's wife?"

"Daughter, though for a short time that bastard, he...he tried to use me as a replacement for my dead mother." She spat out in anger. "To me those damn pearls were like a collar, one that showed that he owned me!"

Jack's eyes widened in shock as he dropped the pearl and groaned feeling the tendril tighten. "Ah! W-W-Wait! Please don't kill me! There's a misunderstanding!"

"Lies, all of it." She spat in disgust.

"C-Come on, how can I prove I'm innocent?" He groaned. "I-I'll do anything! I just wound up here purely by accident!"

The monsters and women looked at each other and began to mutter to each other.

"What do you think?"

"I say we kill him and dump the body into the sea, we shouldn't take any chance."

"While that does sound good if we did that we would be almost as bad as the men of that hellhole if he actually was innocent."

"Diana, does this man seem familiar to you?" Asked what looked like a giant komodo dragon to a young lady leaning against him.

"I don't think so, though then again I wasn't allowed to leave the house very often." She said as she rubbed her chin.

"What about you Sierra?" Asked what looked like an octopus who clung to the side of the wall while a preteen girl held onto its head.

"No, he doesn't look familiar, he doesn't look as scary as bad daddy and the others looked."

The mayor's daughter looked at Jack with narrowed eyes and gave a nod, making the giant lizard move her over to him. "You will tell us everything. If you leave anything out or lie, you will suffer before dying."

"G-Got it." He coughed as he greedily took in as much air as he could. "I came into the town on a motorcycle after getting turned around and running out of gas, as soon as I got here they told me five hundred sea monsters attacked the town over a month, stealing women and children and destroying everything, and agreeing to pay me everything they had to help find you all."

The woman kept looking at him and squinted her eyes before moving back. "You speak the truth."

"Yeah, and after I began to investigate things started to seem strange, the guys were violent, ready to kill each other at a moments notice. The tracks on the beach didn't seem like the humans were running from the monster tracks, and the ramen guy was being all cryptic and shit."

"Old man Johnson." Spoke one teenage girl with long hair and had a tattered shirt and shorts on while holding on to the tail of what looked like a humanoid shark standing up on the ground using his hands.

"Yeah him, he mentioned about how the town had a secret." When Jack said that he saw all the girls and kids tense up and heard a few whimper and start crying. He was about to apologize before groaning as the jellyfish monster squeezed him. "AH!"

"Do NOT remind them of that." Gurgled the creature while trying to console the little girl beside him.

"S-Sorry! Sorry!" He coughed. "And after I saw the mayor's….bed," He said hesitantly as the daughter's eyes widened. "I saw a shape in the water heading towards the cliffs so I ran out, made an excuse to the guard so they didn't know where I went and ended up here."

The girls and kids were consoled by the creatures while the daughter gained a scowl.

"Do you know about the secret of this damn town then?"

"Well, I'm starting to see the pieces." He spoke as brief mentions he heard flashed through his head.

" _And I swear I'll kill them if they dare touch her, that's my job!"_

" _My Jessie."_

" _We hardly even leave the village."_

" _I couldn't do anything but watch them carry her away while she screamed in horror."_

Jack blinked and saw how most of the girls seemed like they had semi-healed bruises around their exposed skin with torn clothes, and looking at the daughter before his eyes widened. "No...oh my god…"

"Yes, I see you understand what was going on, why we decided to help liberate everyone we could from that hellhound." Said the jellyfish creature as he fell to his knees. "And now, there only leaves the question of what you will do with this information, and what we will do with you."

Jack looked around at the monsters and humans gathered as all eyes were on him with him taking a deep gulp. "Well...I'd like to know, why. I mean, this….this is…"

"Unbelievable?" Asked the daughter while sitting on the lizard's hand while hugging her knees. "Well believe it. Every women or girl here, child, all of us were used."

"Broken." Spoke another."

"Abused." Sniffled one girl.

"Beaten."

"All for those bastards!" Snapped one woman who looked livid. "Being in this town has been nothing but a living hell! Do you know how many years we've had to endure it? How much horror we've had to see and be part of? No! Because that bastard of a mayor is the one who started it all!"

"Chirana, please, calm down." spoke the monster beside her, which looked like an enormous snail with barnacles on his shell.

"No! I've had to keep quiet my whole life, but I'm done! If this guy really is from outside the town, I'm laying it all out!" She stamped over near Jack. "You! What's your name buddy?"

"Jack, Jack steel." He said in a distant voice, his mind still trying to process what he had heard.

"Well keep your ears open because I'm not gonna repeat myself. This town? It was supposed to be some kind of 'paradise', because the bastard mayor had him and a bunch of other families move away from the biggest city near this spot and made it clear that anything that happened here NEVER left. He thought it'd be a good idea for him and every other man that it's perfectly fine to fucking RAPE any girl or women here!"

Jack winced while trying to keep from vomiting as the woman clenched her hands.

"For years, any girl was open game for those pigs. It didn't matter if they were their sisters, cousins, or even their moms! They'd be allowed to do whatever they wanted to them like fucktoys! And anyone who tried to run away for help? He made an example out of them by letting EVERY guy in the village fuck them until they were spent." She roared, her eyes tearing up. "T-That's what happened to my mom, he let them all go nuts with her, then he killed her, screaming about how a 'cheating whore' doesn't deserve to live. Once she died he slowly turned to me, this sick, horrible grin on his face, saying how he can start over, have a younger, obedient version of her!"

Jack closed his eyes and heard nearly all of them whimper or start crying as the monsters tried to console them. 'Oh god, that explains why there was no phones or telephones, those sick fucks didn't want anyone ruining their 'fun'!'

"Well, judging by your expression you don't feel the same as those monsters, do you?" Said a giant turtle like creature who was holding several young children on top of its shell.

"No! Oh god no! That's….that's….inhumane!"

"Yes, we thought the same thing when we found out after a young girl walked into the ocean in hopes of dying to escape the horrors, luckily we found her before she could do so."

"After that we began to save them and bring them to our home, but as soon as the men began to catch on they tried to hide them from us, forcing us to tear the town apart in order to find them." Growled the large lizard.

"We've lived under the sea for centuries, we tended to stay away from humans to live in peace, but even we had our limits and had to do something." Spoke up the large octopus.

"So we brought them here, and began to help them heal and recover, we also began to give them love, and we will soon start construction of homes for them." Spoke what looked like a crab with two heads. "The real surprise is that after we saved them, some of them had...well…"

"Taken to referring to us as family."

"They don't beat us and give us tasty food and don't try to do the bad thing to us." Spoke up a young boy holding the claw of a tall humanoid hammerhead shark who rubbed his head carefully.

"Fathers, brothers, even lovers, these creatures have given us more love than that village ever could." Spat the daughter rubbing the lizard's cheek. "People look at them with fear and hate, but they're more human than those monsters we're related to by blood. That's why we will never go back, not unless every single one of those bastards are dead and being feasted on by the buzzards themselves."

"Well, I might actually have good news in that regard," Jack said sheepishly. "The guys at the village are not doing so well, and none of them want to go get outside help from other police, probably because they don't want to expose themselves and are on the verge of killing each other. I'd give it a few more days and at least a fourth of them will have killed each other."

"Good!" Spoke up one boy with a scowl. "Let them all suffer! I wouldn't mind watching that."

"Gregory, talking like that isn't a good thing." Spoke up a creature that resembled a four legged blowfish. "Even if I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't mind the same."

"Yeah, and if you want I could tell you that I found only blood, that the 'monsters' ate you all so they won't bother searching for you, also should I tell the ramen guy where you all are?"

"...you may let him know that we are at peace." Spoke the daughter. "You don't need to say if we are alive or dead, because right now, we can all agree that we have found peace here."

"That works, anything else I should tell them?" He asked as he looked around nervously.

"Make it clear they'll have to fuck each other to get off." Spat one girl. "If they can go wild using us, they can do the same with each other."

"Um… I might leave that out, now that I know what kind of monsters these guys are I don't want to piss them off, and now that I think about it they were probably lying about paying me." He muttered to himself. 'Not to mention I might not be let go with my ride out of gas.'

"Do what you will, just do not return or bring them here and you will survive."

"I promise, I won't come back, so does that mean I can be put down?" He asked as the jellyfish monster nodded and dropped him. He winced and rubbed his tailbone before looking at all the kids and women and slowly stood up. "I'm sorry you all had to endure all that, you're all much stronger than what a adult who never had to deal with it is. I wish you all the best of luck with these….."

"Monsters." Spoke the anglerfish monster.

"Yeah… well, at least these ones don't act like the ones in the village, have a good life!" He called as he began to make his way to the exit as fast as he could.

"Hold it." Spoke the daughter making him freeze and sweat nervously.

"Y-Yeah? What is it?"

"...thank you."

"Huh? For what?" He asked in confusion.

"You know what." She deadpanned. "Now leave before we change our mind."

"Ok, ok, I'm going." He said as he ran towards the exit. 'Ok, I'm out of here I'm running out of town, reporting my bike stolen so the police come here where they'll likely figure out what was going on with those sick freaks.'

He went through the hassle of sneaking across the beach and tried tip toeing back to the mayor's house.

"Ah, Jack, what are you doing up, shouldn't you be asleep?" Called the mayor, spotting him.

"Ah, yes, well, I couldn't sleep so I decided to go out and get the job done and I have some good and bad new, good news is that the monsters are gone for good, bad news is that I'm afraid all the women and children are gone as well." Jack spoke as he saw the mayor's smile seemingly twitch before it slowly turned into a frown and then a glare at him.

"What. Did. You. Say?"

"I said that they were gone, I found some remains but not enough to bring back, sp I'm afraid they're gone for good, I'm sorry for your loss." Spoke Jack getting nervous as he saw the mayor start shaking and gulped. "Uh...sir?"

"Get out." He growled quietly.

"Um, what?"

"I SAID GET OUT OF MY DAMN TOWN YOU USELESS ASSHOLE!" He yelled while back handing Jack to the ground as some of the guards ran over. "DO IT OR I'LL MAKE YOU SORRY YOU WERE EVER BORN!"

"Ok, ok, I'm leaving!" He cried as he hurried to his feet before running to his bike and began to push it out of the town. He could hear the mayor scream out and start kicking at the ground with a red face while trying to tell the men who ran over what he was told. Soon the others began to roar out in anger before he heard what sounded like a knife being stabbed into someone, making him hurry up.

'God damn, this place is insane! Well, at least it wasn't a total loss, I can probably find a pawn shop that will give me a good price for the pearl.'

(Timeskip)

Jack sighed with relief as he sat back in his chair behind his desk. "Aw man, three cases in two days, I need a vacation." He groaned before an image of the town from his first case appeared in his mind. 'I wonder what happened to that place, it was pretty nice despite the assholes who lived there.'

"Mr. Steel?" Came a voice as his secretary poked her head in. "I have someone here to see you."

"Tell them I'm not taking any cases at the moment, I need a break."

"Um, they said you would know them and well… it's not a normal visitor, they said something about 'the pearl', any idea what they're talking about?"

Jack blinked and sat up. "Uh, on second thought, let them in right away."

"Yes Mr. Steel, right away." She said with a nod. She left before Jack saw the door open up and went wide eyed since it was the mayor's daughter from the incident, but looking far more cleaner and dressed in a white dress while smiling as she walked in.

"Well, I think I can honestly say I never expected to see you again." He remarked out right away as she walked over to his desk. "Not that it isn't good to see you again."

"Same, I see things have been going well for you since you left the town, huh?"

"Yeah, and I hope you don't mind but your mother's pearl is gone, sold it start up my business. You did tell me to throw it away, so I did, right into a pawn shop."

"It's quite alright, when I heard your name in the paper I thought I'd come by to pay you a visit."

"Yeah… so, how are things with uh… can I just call them sea folk, it sounds better than just calling them sea monsters?"

"It's alright, I just thought I'd come by and say thank you again." She bowed. "If you had mentioned what happened to all of us, we may not have had the second chance at life with our new family."

"Yeah, well, I would have to be one sick son of a bitch to actually tell that creep of a town that you were all alive, I told them that you were dead and they began to freak out, whatever happened to them?"

"They suffered." She smiled darkly. "It seems a sudden storm arrived and caused a tsunami to flood the town entirely. Seems even the sea is unforgiving."

"Well, I'd be lying if I say I was sorry to hear that, so did you all move back into the town after that or are you all still in the cave?"

"Neither, we found a new home on a remote island where we've managed to start up a trading business. We specialize in shipping very rare and exotic pearls that are found around it. It helps when some of your new uncles can make them."

"Well at least you're making money, that'll make things easy." He said before he began to chuckle. "It's kind of funny if you think about it, for your pearls were once a symbol of your abuse and entrapment to the mayor, now they're a symbol of your freedom, it's almost poetic."

"I suppose so, but even with all the money we're making, just seeing how everyone can smile without fear is far great." She smiled while putting a hand on her stomach. "Of course, there ARE things even greater than that."

"Yeah, and if what I'm assuming is true offering you a drink in celebration would be a bad idea, right?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Of course, I don't want the twins getting hooked on it." She chuckled before walking out of the office.

"Well, I guess all's well that ends well, huh?" He chuckled with a content sigh.


	149. Chapter 149

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 149

A special kind of dairy cow gets a new change around her home and is eager to really be 'milked'.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Somewhere in the Alpine Mountains-

We find ourselves in the tall cold mountains. With some fertile pastures near the sides of the mountain range, with the biggest and most green of them being the location where the camera zooms towards.

On this pasture showed numerous cows grazing and not bothered by the cool air. Most of them either covered in a layer of fur or had very long horns to protect themselves from wolves and other predators, both beast and men.

However, the most oddest thing on the pasture was a strange cow that lived in the barn near the edge of the cliffside. This cow that one would think was some new or unknown creature.

But before we could get a clear look of the cow, a thick fog came rolling in from the other side of the mountain, obscuring the camera.

And to all of you saying this is a cop out, it's call suspension, anyway back to the story.

Some of the cows looked at the fog with there being a shape in it that looked like it was leaning against a big rock. However, it didn't help that the fog was still as thick as cheese and it was hard to see anything.

"This weather sucks! It's always too cold!" yelled a figure in the fog while having a thick swedish accent. "No matter how much I try, my body can't handle it! Oh what I wouldn't give to move."

"YODALAHEOOOOOOO!" yelled another figure somewhere up the mountains.

"And I hate the yodeling!" they yelled out before hearing a bell coming from what looked like a building making them groan with the other cows walking towards it. "Oh great, I hate this part."

That what was this? Well…..it's milking time.

The figure got up and began making their way to the building while grumbling to themselves. All the while seeing smoke in the distance, an indicator of a warm fire. "At the very least I can get nice and toasty."

As the cows walked in, the figure found that they were at the back of the now mile long line.

'Fuck!'

(Five long hours later)

'Why did he have to have ten hundred cows?!' they thought with an eye twitch. 'Who the hell can even afford that many?!'

"Mooo."

"Moooo."

"Mooooo."

'This will take hours for MY turn and it's FREEZING out here!' She thought as it began to snow outside. "FUCK!"

"Moooooo!"

(Another five hours later)

The figure sighed in relief as she finally entered the building, which had thousands of stalls with cows already hooked up to machines and tried tip toeing around the side. 'I'll just go off and NOT get one of those death traps o-'

"Jäkel!" yelled a voice. "Time for ya milking Jäkel!"

'My name isn't Jäkel! It's Lycklig!' they thought feeling a hand land on their shoulder. They looked around and saw a tall man in a white shirt, long red and black lederhosen, green long sleeved socks, a grass green leather belt with silver straps on his wrists, dark blue eyes, and wearing some cow hide boots that went to his knees. 'Oh no! Not him!'

"Did ya think you were gonna get out of it? Not on my watch!"

They gulped before getting dragged away by the hair. 'NOOOO! NOT AGAIN!'

(Five LONG hours later)

"See ya in the morning Jäkel." He said while leaving the machines on as he closed the barn for the night, taking the heat with him.

'It's. Fucking. Lycklig!' They growled in rage while machines kept on going. They groaned as the light above showed the person was a woman with long blond hair tied in a braid that went over her shoulder and she was naked, but...she was far from a human.

The lower body was that of a cow, covered in thick wooly black hair, with a long tail, long curved black horns on her head, a massive Q cup chest and a massive ass, and was slightly muscular except for the thin frame from her stomach and ribs, due to not eating a very good diet. Not to mention a noticeable girth dangling between her legs the size of a giant bull.

To some this is a monster, but really this is an Alpine Holstaur, raised and bred to survive the Alps and the freezing cold, with all the traits of a Minotaur and a normal Holstaur. A common mamono in the Alps, these girls were known to bring good luck and a lot of bountiful harvests in this part of the world, however….this one is unfortunately owned by a mister Fritz, a herdsman who really was a terrible person.

Well not to people, but with his pastures and cows, he just milks them until they are dried, then kills them for the skins to get new ones, and he never feeds or even cleans them, just milks them every hour of every day. And for this Alpine Holstaur, it was hell on earth.

She was blushing since the machine was hooked up and sucking the milk from her breasts which always made her get turned on and felt her dick beginning to slowly rise due to it. 'Damn him! Why can't he just STOP it! I need to sleep and eat! This isn't helping!'

She groaned and dropped to her knees and looked around to make sure no workers were around before grasping her girth and began to rub it. 'If I don't deal with this I'll freeze and never get any sleep!'

As she kept on rubbing, her mind thought about how Fritz was treating her. Which was just a common animal or toy that is only used for milking. Not only did he sell milk from her at a crazy price, but he'd do the same if he saw she was turned on and milk her dick to sell to other farmers as some kind of unique seed guaranteed to bring good luck. And it didn't help that she was starting to see red, especially when she hasn't eaten anything but frozen grass for the last THREE years. All because he doesn't care about his cows, just himself and his lifestyle.

'Oh I'm going to show him what an Alpine Holstaur can do! And that is fuck him up!' She thought while not knowing that something big was going to happen the next day.

Something both important and dangerous.

(Three days later)

Lycklig panted while looking completely tired while still waiting for Fritz to unhook her, but he never came. 'WHERE IS HE?!'

Creak.

She blinked while seeing a young man with red hair, green eyes, a green shirt and red lederhosen, bronze cuffs, long blue socks and black boots that went to his knees, walking in and looked around.

"Oh lord." He muttered. "You poor girls must be starving. Damn Fritz. Can't believe he choked to death with a chicken bone."

'Wait….what?' she thought in confusion as he moved around.

"This is worse than I imagined. I-Wah!" he jumped when he turned to Lycklig and fell on his rear with her frowning.

"What? You got a problem?"

"W-What the?!"

"What? Never saw an Alpine Holstaur before?" She frowned.

"No no! I mean, what-"

"Ask the dead bastard, I've been here for four days! And I'm hungry!"

He looked at her with wide eyes before gulping and looked away with a blush. "I...I can't."

"WHY?!"

"He's...dead."

"...I know that! I meant why won't you LET me out and FEED ME?!"

"P-Please calm down! I-I'm new!" he spoke up with his hands in front of him. "Please don't hurt me!"

Lycklig glared. "How can I?! I'm stuck here, and do not call me Jäkel. It's Lycklig."

"B-B-But I didn't call you that."

"Just call me Lycklig!" She growled while snorting in anger. "And get me food!"

"Y-Yes ma'am!" he squeaked before running off.

She frowned. "Weakling."

(Later)

The holstaur found herself scarfing down several blocks of cheese while the cows were getting fed plenty of feed themselves with several trucks parked near the building while workers moved around. "Mmmm! Sooo good!"

The man gulped. "So….you're happy now?"

Lycklig turned to him. "Not yet, I need to eat more and more before I can get my strength back. And then I'll be curvy and muscular again!" 'I miss my curves and muscles. Damn you Fritz!'

"That's a relief." he sighed while she looked around.

"So, just who are you?"

"Oh, Hans. Fritz's cousin." He gulped. "He never called me or any of the family after coming here."

"And what are you doing around here?"

"Managing the pasture. I mean even if Fritz is a fool, his lands are still in the family name so I'm taking over." He said before gulping. "If you….don't mind."

"Wait, so you're the new owner?"

"Y-Yeah."

Lycklig looked at him before saying. "You are scrawny."

He grumbled. "I know."

"I mean how are you gonna manage this place on your own?"

"Um….raising cows." He said. "Making them healthy and cultivate the land."

"...it's your first time isn't it?"

"Yeah." He grumbled.

"So you're a complete rookie." Lycklig deadpanned.

He groaned and let his head fall a little. "Yeah."

"That's sad."

Hans grumbled while Lycklig kept on eating the cheese, but looked at him like he was pathetic and weird.

'He wouldn't last a night here.' she thought while some workers carried some feed by them. "If you're in charge, why not hire someone else to do all the work?"

"Can't." He sighed. "It's in the will, 'I can not leave or hire anyone else UNTIL I get a healthy crop of cattle in a year'."

"What happens if you don't?"

"I'm disowned and must stay here until I die. Fritz really hated my guts to add that to his will."

'I'm amazed he added anyone to it, the bastard.' She thought while eating more cheese. 'And by god! This is so delicious!'

"So…." He extended a hand out. "Can we be friends Lycklig?"

"Name one reason."

"Um…." he gulped. "I'm a good cook?"

"Wait, you mean you made this cheese?"

"Yep." He smiled. "And I can make anything you want, even soup with cheese balls in it."

"...sure let's be pals."

He smiled while shaking her hand. "Thank you Lycklig, I hope we can be friends and partners in the future."

'As long as he can cook more good food like this, I guess I can deal with another human.' Lycklig thought while going back to eating the cheese. 'But if he is like Fritz, I will knock his brains out!'

'Well at least she seems happier.' he thought before looking at her bare breasts and blushed before turning away quickly.

'Weirdo.' She thought before eating the cheese again.

(Much later)

Lycklig yawned while inside the main house, on a small bed of hay, right near the fire. "This is...yawn….nice." she smiled since she felt full and was feeling toasty.

"Do you need a blanket?" Hans asked while holding a large wooly blanket.

"Yeah, why not?" She said as Hans carefully placed the blanket over her and tucked her in like a cocoon.

"Well I'm heading to bed, just call me if you need anything Lycklig?"

"Will do." She said while Hans left the room. 'I might like this guy. And I think he's being shy.'

She rolled on her side and sighed since this is the real time when she felt like she could get a full blown sleep. That and a lot of food.

'Hopefully he doesn't break his promise.' She thought before closing her eyes and went to sleep.

(Later)

Lycklig yawned while getting up, only to see Hans making some stew and piping hot cheese curds for breakfast and set them on the table.

"Oh you're awake, come I just finished making breakfast." He smiled.

"Great, I'm starved." She grinned while walking to the table and sat on the ground.

"Um...you can sit on the chair you know." He sweatdropped.

"Meh, I'm use to sitting on the ground."

"Then can I get you a pillow?"

"Nah, I'm good." She said before seeing the food being placed near her side of the table as Hans got a pillow and placed it under her. "Hey!"

"Sorry, but I thought it might help." He blushed. "I mean you slept on ice and snow for three years. I kinda got worried a little."

"I'm an Alpine Holstaur, I'm built for the rough mountains." She smirked with pride.

"Well I just thought I make you as comfortable as possible Lycklig."

'Wow, first time someone ever said that.' She thought while taking the crud and began eating it, only for it to ooze down her mouth. "Mmm!"

Hans chuckled. 'Adorable.'

She began digging into the meal with gusto. All the while feeling like she went into heaven as the food was so good. 'Screw it! I love this guy's cooking!'

"Need a napkin?"

"No thanks." She said while eating the stew. "I'm good."

"You sure?"

"Yup." Lycklig smiled while not noticing some cheese on her cheek, until Hans placed a napkin on her face.

"There, all better."

"Hey, I was gonna lick that."

"Well I thought you needed help."

She huffed at that. "Weirdo."

He sweatdropped at this. 'Yet you were lightly blushing at that.'

'Man, it feels like my tongue is tingling~!' She thought while her rod became hard. 'I love this cheese!'

Hans noticed her dick standing up and went wide eyed before quickly turning away.

Lycklig sighed. 'I want to live like this forever and ever~'

(Much later)

Hans rubbed Lycklig's back while saying. "I know you don't want to get milked….but I have to get ready to send them down the mountain."

"No way." she spoke bluntly with her arms crossed. "I'm NOT getting hooked up to those damn machines."

"I was going to...not use them." He blushed. "Fritz's machines are twenty years old. And….I want to try to old fashioned way….i-i-if it's alright that is Lycklig."

"What do you….OH!"

He blushed while looking away as the Alpine Holstaur smirked evilly.

"So you want to do that?"

He nodded in embarrassment.

"Wow, so I guess you ARE a shy virgin."

Hans blushed again while meekly saying. "So….can I….milk you?"

"Well you did help fill up my belly, so I guess I can allow it." She smirked while moving around and cupped one breast with her right hand and her rod with the other. "So which one?"

"U-U-Ummm…" he blushed red at this.

"I'm joking, I know you want the milk."

He gulped before touching her chest and rubbed it gently. "So soft…."

She squeaked at this as never got touched like this before. "J-Just don't get too rough."

He nodded while massaging the breasts like an expert, but with a gentle touch as Lycklig moaned a little.

'H-He's really good~' She thought. 'Like really good~!'

"I-Is this good?"

"Y-Yes~" she moaned as milk flowed from her nipples. "Oooh~!"

"Wait! I need to get a bucket."

"Mmmm~" Lycklig moaned while Hans went to get a bucket. "Oooh….that...felt good~"

"I can't believe I forgot the simplest thing for this." He blushed while walking back with a large bucket.

'Oooh~' she thought before gasping as he grabbed her breasts and resumed squeezing them. She moaned again while milk flowed into the bucket. "Mooooo~!"

"Wow, I think that's the first time you ever really made a sound like a cow." Hans chuckled while Lycklig kept on getting milked as her dick became super hard.

"Oooooh~!" she let out without noticing her dick twitching.

And cue sperm hitting Hans on the face.

"Moooo~" Lycklig moaned while in a state of hornyness.

"GAH!" he screamed out with wide eyes jumping back.

"Moooo~" she moaned again while cumming and leaking milk at the same time.

Hans went mouth agape and turned away while wiping at the sperm. 'Oh god! Oh god!'

Lycklig moaned again while Hans blushed red. "Ahhh….huh? Why did ya stop?"

"Y-Y-Y-You…"

"What?" she asked before noticing sperm leaking from her dick. "Wait...did I….knulla!"

"I-I'm going to bed! Night!" He said while running away as his tent was nice and big.

"Wait!"

Hans stopped and slightly turned his head around. "Y-Y-Yeah….?"

"T-That was an accident! I swear!"

"I...I….I know." He blushed.

"Come back and milk me! I won't do it again!"

He gulped at this while his tent kept on growing. "M-M-Maybe tomorrow, night."

Lycklig panted heavily. "B-But I need more!"

But before she could finish it, Hans was gone.

"..." she gritted her teeth and let out an angry bull sounding cry.

(Later that night)

Hans slept in his bed, dreaming of Alpine Holstaur breasts, as he didn't see someone tiptoeing into his room. "Zzzz."

'I'm just doing this to make him finish what he started, that's all.' Lycklig thought before taking the covers off and saw something interesting, a very large cock the size of a knife hilt. 'Wow! This meek little man is actually big, but not as big as me.'

"Zzzzzz." Hans snored before moving around to expose his ass. "Zzzzz….Lycklig….milk time…"

She blinked and looked at him while finding his sleeping face cute. She then looked at the anus and had an idea. 'If he wants milk, I'll give him my other milk~'

"Zzzzzz….no." He moaned. "Lycklig….kiss time later….zzzzz."

'Aw, he has a crush on me.' she thought while moving down and rubbed her breasts against his back while reaching down to grasp his dick making him groan in his sleep.

"Mmmmm….kiss me…." he snored. "My...zzzz….pretty wife...zzzz."

Lycklig lightly blushed at that part. 'Wow, he REALLY has a crush on me.'

Hans kept on snoring while the woman began rubbing her breasts on his back, making his cock grow with each rub. "Mmmm…"

"I'll bet you want your cock touched." she whispered in his ear.

"Mmmm." He moaned. "Yes dear….please…"

She smiled while rubbing his cock with her hands.

"Oh...mmmmm…." Hans hummed while his cock became very hard.

"It's pretty big for such a small human." Lycklig whispered before Hans came onto the sheets. "And fast."

"Mmmm….honey…" he moaned in his sleep. "Fuck….your bun bun….zzzz….with your cock...zzzz."

"Oh trust me, I'll do more." she whispered before she moved back and lifted his ass up in the air and spread the cheeks before licking her lips and gave the hole a flick.

"Oh~" he moaned out. "Honey….more~"

"Don't need to tell me twice." Lycklig smirked while licking again.

"Oh~" Hans moaned while cumming again on the sheets as the Alpine Holstaur's cock extended from arousal.

'Hardly ever licked an ass, but if it's anything like a pussy then it'll be snug anyway.' She thought while licking the anus even slower, making Hans moan even louder. She wiggled across it while giving his dick a slow rub.

"Mmmmm…." he moaned as he came again. "Lycklig….love you my honey bun….zzzz."

That made her stop and go crimson red. 'What is he thinking?! We only met today!'

"Zzzzzzz." Hans snored while Lycklig felt VERY embarrassed and horny at the same time, mostly embarrassed. "Honey...zzzz."

'I...damn it! Dreaming stuff like that is gonna make it hard to hold back!' she thought before she started to slither her tongue into his ass and wiggle it around.

"Oooh~ Honey, quiet." He hummed. "The baby's….sleeping...zzzzz."

'AND A CALF?!' she thought with wide eyes. 'Has this human never been near another woman?! Is he so easily smitten he's already wanting kids?!'

"Zzzzz…..kiss me….Lycklig….my love…." he smiled while said mamono was blushing so much as her Alpine Holstaur instincts started to rise to the surface, all unhinged and primal like their ancestors from the last ice age, the Auroch mamonos species.

'Damn it! Fuck getting embarrassed!' she thought before she started to wiggle her tongue around so fast and sudden he groaned in his sleep and moaned.

"Oooh, honey…..more~" Hans moaned loudly. "I...I want you...zzzz."

She growled before pulling her tongue out and lowered his ass near her dick and rubbed it against the ass. "You want me so bad? You got it!"

He moaned while the cock slowly entered into his ass as Lycklig started to become more eager to plow her 'rod' into the 'soil' of her infatuation. "Ooooh~!"

"Oh fuck yes! An ass is way tighter than some pussy!" she growled and huffed in lust while her dick stretched the hole open. "I'm going to make sure you worship my dick!"

"Ooooh~" he moaned while cumming on the sheets. "Lycklig~ I-I already love your body...oooooh~!"

She growled and started to pull her dick back and slammed right back in making him howl as she started to move back and forth. "Take it! Take it! Take it all you tiny human!"

"Ooooh!" He moaned out while cumming again and again. "Yes honey! More! Fuck me more!"

'Is he sleeping or is he fucking mocking me?!' Lycklig thought while thrusting as hard as she could into the snug anus. "I'm gonna make sure the only dick you love is mine!"

"Oooh!" Hans moaned as he kept on getting fucked and came all at the same time, making his cock hard in the process and his anus become even tighter then normal. "Honey~!"

"Come on! Get tighter! I wanna get my cock milked! It's been too long and I'm backed up as hell!"

"Y-Yes…" he moaned in his sleep. "My honey…."

She grunted while thrusting harder and harder into him as Hans' cock began to cum with even more sperm. 'Huh, he's pent up too. No matter, I NEED TO FUCK HIM!'

"Ooooooh~!" he let out as she felt her dick twitching.

"I'M CUMMING!" She grunted while filling the man up, his stomach bulging out from the massive loads of sperm, as milk began to pour out of her nipples. "MOOOOOO!"

"OOOOOOH! I LOVE YOU HONEY!"

"AND I LOVE YOUR ASS!"

Both kept on cumming as each felt very horny and eager for more fucking, although Hans was still thinking they were married and doing it in the barn.

(Later)

Hans groaned while walking downstairs to check on Lycklig, his hips and ass aching so much that he almost stumbled a few times. 'Why am I feeling so achy? I didn't do much manual labor yesterday, and why does it feel like my groin is sore?'

Lycklig snored under her blanket while looking very happy and had a strange glow to her. "Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz."

'At least she slept well.' Hans thought with a smile. 'Must have been all the food.'

"Zzzzzz." The Alpine Holstaur snored before Hans saw her began to leak milk from her nipples.

He sighed. 'I better get breakfast ready and maybe use a tiny pump to help with the milk….although I kinda want to see how much bigger they can get.'

"Zzzzzzzz." Lycklig snored.

He went off to get the broom while spotting a bulge under the blanket and turned red. 'Oh god….don't get turn...fuck! I'm turned on again!'

She smiled while licking her lips. 'So much sperm cheese curds~'

(Timeskip)

Lycklig sighed while feeling very happy, especially now that she was well fed and taken care of, although most of the fat from the cheese went to her ass, but in general, she had muscles on her arms again and was strong enough to fight bears and wolves, although the best thing was that her cock was healthy and bigger than before, about the size of a small sword. "Mmmmm~ Get me more cheese Hans!"

"I'm almost done."

She sighed while humming to herself. 'Yep, way better than Fritz. And he's a great cook!'

"This time I thought I'd add in some grass so you didn't miss out on your nutrients."

"..." she deadpanned. "Why not hay?"

"It's not good for you."

"Come on! I love hay!"

He sighed. "Just have the grass, honey."

And cue Lycklig lightly blushing at that. "W-What?"

"What?"

"You called me...honey."

His eyes widened and turned red. "S-S-Sorry! I-I-It slipped out I swear!"

She blushed again as Hans felt stupid blurting that out.

"...so enjoy." Hans blushed. "Hon-I mean Lycklig."

"Sure." She gulped. "Darling."

"Huh?"

"N-N-Nothing!"

"But you called me….darling right?"

"Did not!"

"I heard." He blushed. "And….I didn't...mind it."

Both blushed at this while having boners from the embarrassment. Which neither of the other noticed.

'That was…'

'So…..'

'HOT!' Both thought at the same time.

(Later)

Lycklig sat on the cozy hay bed while waiting for Hans to return from milking the other cows in the barn, and well….she was bored and horny. 'When is he coming back?! It's been five hours now!'

She drummed her fingers on the floor while her tail swished behind her. 'Ugh!' Lycklig grumbled. 'If he isn't back in five minutes I'm going to charge! Right at his ass!'

"Lycklig? Are you in here?" came Hans' voice.

She rose her head up and saw him coming inside with a smile. "Hey! What took you?!"

"I had a cow grazing near the top of the mountain." He sweatdropped. "But I got her back."

"You should be worried more about me than a normal cow. I've got way more milk backed up then her." she frowned.

"Oh….sorry." He blushed while walking over to her. "Let me help you."

She sighed. "Just milk me."

He nodded before squeezing the large mounds with a hint of carefulness. He got a moan out of her and aimed her nipples near the bucket.

"Mmmmmmmmmmoooooo!" Lycklig moaned while her hormones were at a boiling point. 'Must! Fuck! HANS!'

'Huh? I think I'm getting the hang of this now.' he thought as he saw the milk leak out into the bucket. 'And it looks healthy enough to drink.'

The Alpine Holstaur looked at Hans' ass and moaned. 'I need to FUCK!' "MOOOOO!"

"Are you ok? I'm not squeezing too hard am I?"

"N-No you're good." She moaned while Hans noticed the cock getting hard again and turned away.

"O-Ok...um...after this I'm going to bed."

"Mooo! But I'm hungry!" she whined. "I need food!"

"Fine." He sighed. "Cheese or hay?"

"Sperm!"

And cue him choking on his spit.

"I-I mean sperm covered cheese!"

"W-W-What?!" He choked out while getting tackled to the ground by Lycklig.

"Screw the cheese! I need some ASS!" She bellowed while in heat, and ripping Hans' lederhosen off. "YOUR ASS!"

"W-W-Wait!" he let out before finding her spreading his legs and grabbing his dick.

"But first, something to drink!"

He cried out as Lycklig began to suck on his cock, which got bigger with every lick.

"Mmmmmmmm~!"

"Ooooh!" he moaned while gripping the ground and was blown away at the vigor in her sucking.

As this happened, Lycklig's cock began to get harder as she felt sperm quickly entering her mouth. 'So quick, pathetic~' "Mmmmm~!"

"Ooooh!" He moaned as he kept on cumming from the sucking. "Lycklig!"

"Mmmm~" she hummed before taking her mouth out and spreaded Hans' anus and placed her dick near the hole. "Time for round ten!"

"Wait wha-OOOOOOH!" he let out in a high pitched tone with his eyes nearly jumping out of his skull while she groaned with a smile.

But for the Alpine Holstaur, she thrusted harder and harder into the tight ass while having the time of her life. "AH AH AH AH AH AH!"

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!" Hans let out with a grunt. "L-L-Lycklig! W-Why!"

"Because you asked for it! You're the one saying so many nice things to me that I can't take it! You want my dick so bad? Then take it all!" She grunted while thrusting harder and harder as Hans came on the floor again and again. "And I'll make you my mate, honey!"

"AHHHH!" he cried out with wide eyes and feeling pleasure go through his body which caught him off guard. "I-I don't understand!"

"You called me honey! You said we had a calf! Now TAKE MY SEED!" She grunted while pouring her sperm into him as milk rushed out of her nipples and onto the ground.

"AHHHHH!" he cried out feeling the sperm gush into his ass while clawing at the ground. "B-B-But I didn't!"

"MOOOO! YOU DID IN YOUR SLEEP!" She moaned out while Hans' stomach started to fill to the brim as he began to cum on the floor again. "NOW GET WRECKED!"

"AHHHHH!" He cried out as the camera zoomed away as several normal cows heard the moaning from the barn….while on two legs?!

"Must be Lycklig again." Said a cow while smoking a pipe. "What a stubborn mamono am I right Nancy?"

"Mmhmm, you said it Brenda."

"One of these days." She sighed. "She will get pregnant the normal way, not with her cock. But oh well, better him than us."

"I'd rather she fuck some human than us, even I couldn't deal with that monster, and I ain't talking about her species, I mean that dick of hers. Seriously, is that even normal?"

"Not in my books." She said while hearing a very loud moan. "And speaking of books, did you get that book on avalanches?"

"Yes why?"

"Because they are going to rock the mountain." She laughed.

"Wow, that was probably THE worst joke I've ever heard around here."

"Oh be quiet miss sower milk."

"Moooo."

She laughed while they talked about other things, as the fucking kept on going ALL NIGHT LONG!

(Timeskip)

Hans panted and felt his legs twitched as sperm oozed from his ass while Lycklig laid on her side a little bit away, passed out from over exerting herself. "Ah….ah…" he groaned while feeling….relieved. 'Oh lord…..that was…..wild…'

"Zzzzzzz." She snored while milk leaked from her nipples.

'I still can't believe this happened.' He thought while unable to move. 'And...it's like my fantasies...ugh. I wish I never accidentally sleep talked near her!'

"Zzzzzzzzzz."

'I just can't believe she could let out THAT much sperm! I feel like a balloon ready to pop.' He thought while feeling his dick slowly growing soft. 'I'm just glad I didn't pass out from so much sperm getting pushed out.'

Lycklig rolled around while her tail swished from side to side. "Zzzzz….honey….zzzz."

'I hope this was just a one time thing, I don't know if I could handle her fucking me like that over and over.' He thought while not knowing that mamonos, even seemingly normal ones, have succubus traits, including the ability to fuck a person or be fucked for FIVE straight months without food or water.

(Timeskip)

Hans was sighing as he was sweeping up some dirt and dust while keeping his eyes open and sighed in relief when all he saw were the cows in their stalls. 'Thank god, Lycklig isn't here.'

As he dusted, he felt his eyes droop a little as he learned the hard way that an Alpine Holstaur's sex life was six months without rest, which nearly drove him mad the first month.

'Maybe now she'll be taking a break and doing something else.' He thought while not seeing Lycklig right behind him.

Squeeze~

Until a hand grabbed his ass.

"Fuck time honey~"

"AH!" he jumped while dropping the broom and turned to see the girl with a smile making him pale. "L-Lycklig!"

"Miss me?"

"Um...yes?"

"Good." She grinned while ripping his clothes off. "Because it's time to make that ass tender~!"

"Hey!" he jumped back with his hands out. "N-Now hold on! W-We can't keep having sex all the time!"

"You can't, but I can!" She grinned while pinning him down. "Now let's make love honey bun!"

"B-But I'm tired!"

"Aw, in that case, you relax and rest your body while I show your ass what it craves." she grinned while he saw her dick was already standing at attention and rubbing against his own making him groan. "Now OPEN WIDE!"

"Wait-AHHHHH!" He moaned while the cock went into his anus and thrusted into his body. 'NOT AGAIN!'

"Oh fuck yes! Your ass is already feeling moist and eager to take in every inch!" Lycklig grunted while thrusting in and out as Hans quickly came on the ground. "Now scream for your mate!"

"AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH!" he let out like a girl as the dick made a slight bulge in his body. 'Oh no! My ass is feeling good again! If I don't try to take charge, she'll keep going!'

She grunted while thrusting harder and harder as Hans tried to move, but her strength was really strong and she was fucking him too much to even rationalize any part of his body, as his sperm shot onto the ground with every thrust. "I'M GONNA BLOW! MOOOOO!"

"H-Hold it in!"

"I CAN'T! MOOOO!" She moaned while filling Hans up to the brim with sperm as the stomach bulged greatly from all of the healthy seed.

"AHHH!"

"NOW TAKE ALL OF IT HONEY!" she growled out like a bull.

"AHHH!" Hans moaned out with lust while Lycklig kept on fucking him and pouring out load after load.

(Timeskip)

"Ahhh!" moaned the human who was in a stall and being bounced on Lycklig's dick with said girl pinching his nipples and licking his neck.

"Moooo." She bellowed as Hans felt very embarrassed and aroused all at the same time.

"L-Lycklig! T-This position is embarrassing!" he let out. "W-What if someone sees us like this?"

"No one will see us honey~" She hummed while thrusting her large girth into the boy's stretched anus. "And if they do, we'll just tell them you're getting off on enjoying every inch of my cock~!"

"Ahhh!" Hans moaned as Lycklig kept pouring her sperm into him, as his own squirted onto the door and floor of the stall. 'When will this ever end?!'

"Come on, moan more for me you little slut!"

"AHHHHH!"

"LOUDER!"

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" he cried out the deeper her dick went which was making his head feel fuzzy.

"I'M GOING TO CUM!" Lycklig grunted before filling the human up again and again as Hans felt faint. "TAKE IN EVERY DROP!"

"AAAAAH!" Hans cried out before fainting as the mamono kept on fucking him like a horny bull in heat.

"I'm gonna give you every drop I got!" Lycklig bellowed while thinking only of calfs and fucking.

(Timeskip)

Lycklig smiled contentedly in her stall while she was being milked by a machine since Hans was currently taking it easy right now. Her chest grew to a Q cup during this time, but she felt stronger and more relaxed then usual as she allowed the machines to milk her. "Mmmmmm~"

The cows around watched as Hans himself was sitting down and trying to catch his breath.

"Ah…" He panted while feeling sick for some reason, like REALLY sick. 'First I start looking more feminine and now stomach pains?! Ugh...what's wrong with me?'

"How you feeling?" Lycklig called out with her hands behind her head.

"Like throwing up." He said in a feminine tone. "What else is new?"

"Maybe giving me more cheese?"

"No way." he spoke with a groan. "You've been eating way too much lately."

"Aw! But I love cheese!"

"Do you want to be a fat Alpine Holstaur?"

"...no." She huffed cutely.

"Then cut down on the cheese."

"Oh fine, but I should say the same to you." she teased pointing to his noticeably swollen stomach. "Someone's been binge eating~"

"N-No I haven't!" He blushed. "I'm just…..hungry…"

"Pot calling the kettle black~"

"Hey! I'm not eating as much as you." he huffed.

"No, we are equally binge eating." Lycklig smiled. "And that shows we are compatible honey~"

He pouted and looked away while she chuckled.

"Or maybe, it's something else."

"Eh?"

"Nothing~" she giggled before getting a very silly idea. "Say honey, want to step things up?"

"How?"

"You can fuck me, but." She pointed to the machine. "You have to do it while getting milked by your nipples."

"Eh?!"

"Got you, I know you don't have any milk, but maybe it can milk your dick~"

"Um…."

"Or do you want to be kinky and have man boobs?" Lycklig laughed.

"O-Ok! I'll use it on my penis…" he relented.

She grinned. "Ok, and then the man moobs."

Hans tried to say something before Lycklig pinched his nipples.

"Want to start now honey~?"

"YAH!" he jumped with a gasp. "E-Easy! They've been feeling sensitive lately!"

"That's why we are milking them~"

Hans moaned at this while feeling aroused.

'I wonder what the calf will look like, I wonder if I can get him pregnant as soon as he gives birth~' she thought while her dick rose up. 'And with triplets too~!'

'I hope I can get her to cool down her libido.' He thought while not seeing the milk leaking from his nipples. "Ooooh~"


	150. Chapter 150

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 150

A dangerous virus begins to grow which effects mechanical devices.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-In the microverse-

In the tiny space of primordial ooze and tiny DNA strands, we find little bacteria and viruses wiggling around like every other time. Constantly on the move and living, even if no one really knew or bothered to pay attention.

However, something odd was happening in a small corner of this tiny world, that being a strange group of bright turquoise leech like creatures, about two centimeters long, with tiny eyes, a upwards lower jaw with sharp dagger like teeth, four long spines on the sides with two small ones in between each one with a round body, talking to each other.

"My species!" One said with a light aqua blue colorization. "For too long we have been slaves to this tiny world! For too long have we done the same thing OVER AND OVER AGAIN! I say ENOUGH!"

The others around him just kept on wiggling around.

"We should be evolving to our greatest heights! Yet always the giants kill us with vaccines and medicines!" It growled. "Look at our fallen ancestors! Smallpox, the Black Plague, Cowpox and all of them destroyed by the giants above!"

Again, the others didn't seem to look or even pay attention.

"Hey! Pay attention you sorry excuses of bacteria!"

"Eh shut up." came one of them. "You've been at that all day, no one cares."

"Well SOMEONE has to care! We are a new species yet you act like lazy RNA!" It snapped. "Don't you care about taking over the animal kingdom?!"

"Not really."

"Then you're all fools! If the giants find us, we will be destroyed before we take over the-"

"World."

"Stop interrupting me!"

"You always say it! It's not that hard to predict!"

"Why you little!" It growled. "Look, do you WANT to take over or not?! Because I NEED AN ARMY!"

"Will it get you to shut up?"

"...and you have to support me! Geez, I just want to try instead of acting like jellyfish." It grumbled.

"Ok ok. We'll try and do what you've been going off about, but if this leads to us getting killed, then we'll be there to say 'We told you so'."

"Fine!" It grumbled. "As for the plan, I found out we are weak."

"We-"

"Let me finish! We might be weaker than Scarlet Fever, BUT we can do something no other single celled organism can do." It smirked. "We can manipulate the upper world."

They blinked at this.

"What are you talking about?"

"Look, I found out that we can create things with our combined selves." It said. "Just last week I created a giant sculpture out of 'pennies'. Now that sounds stupid, but I've been thinking. With our combined species 'powers' we could create giant exoskeletons to house our bodies while making stronger 'mechs' every time we collect new material. Think of the possibilities, we can survive in the land of giants AND use them as parts! The perfect revenge against our kind!"

"That sounds a bit far fetched."

"Still, lets try and if this works, we will rule the world." It smirked. "And no more 'vaccines' or 'getting picked on by other viruses'. WE will be the masters, NOT the meek. So I say this, WHO IS WITH ME!"

"..."

"I said, WHO IS WITH ME?!"

"...eh sure, why not?" They said while the main virus smirked.

(Later)

-Somewhere near Area 51-

Two guards were standing near a tollbooth with high powered rifles and looking out across the desert. As they looked at the desert, they didn't see a large patch of turquoise started moving under their feet and moved towards the facilities.

"I need a sandwich Bob." One guard grumbled.

"You already had lunch."

"Well I'm hungry again." He grumbled while the patch got closer and closer to the buildings. "I haven't eaten a big meal for days."

"Oh, so suddenly the dinner me and my girlfriend made the other night wasn't big? We had to work our butts off to be good and considerate to get all that food made on time."

"Well sorry for being hungry!"

As they squabbled, the patch slowly went under the door and entered into a weapons lab as some scientists began working on some top secret experiments.

"Are you sure these numbers are right?"

"Of course they are, I calibrated the machines ten times already."

"I just wanna be sure so nothing goes wrong." He said while not seeing the patch moving towards a tank, which split apart into five pieces and went to two jets, a space rover, and two large computers. "Knowing us it WILL."

"Like hell it will." The other scientist laughed as the machines started to get destroyed and moved by the strange patch, right towards the middle of the room. "We never get in trouble, we're not in a horror movie."

"But doesn't it feel like there's this foreboding sense around here? And...do you hear metal scraping?"

"Nope." He said while the parts began to be fused together. "Wait...I hear it too."

"Should we be concerned?"

"Want to turn around?"

"Part of me doesn't."

"Same, but I want to know."

They slowly turned and went wide eyed. For right behind them was a gigantic lizard like creature with sharp claws on both feet and arms, a spiky back with cannons on the tips, a large body with small jets under the torso, a snake like head with blue eyes, and a small compartment under the spikes, now visible as the back went over its spine and the head down to its pelvis as a small turquoise dot popped onto a computer like screen.

CLICK!

The compartment suddenly went back together as it rose to its full height of fifteen feet and turned to the scientists as the patches of turquoise began constructing similar mechs. " **Giants of the upper world, prepare to be destroyed by the Mecha Viruses!** "

"Holy shit!"

"Run away!" One scientist screamed before getting grabbed by the mech and was crushed to death as it squashed the other one with its foot.

" **Come my species! We shall destroy the giants and RULE THIS WORLD! HA HA HA!** "

(Timeskip)

After that sudden attack, things had changed a lot in one month. The Mecha Viruses have caused world wide panic as the mechs began to convert everyday objects and creatures into new and grotesque forms, ranging from small as a cat to the size of jumbo jets, and they have taken over almost all of North and South America in the process.

This lead to numerous world powers suggesting they use nuclear arms to keep them from spreading. However, no one would press the button as the Mecha Viruses started gaining more land and numbers, all organized and ready to destroy the human race.

And right now, the powers of the world have created a singular group, made from all the best engineers, soldiers, thinkers and hackers, to combat this threat or at least halt it. This group was called Vaccine Bots.

And they were currently stationed in Siberia. Why Siberia? simple, it might keep the Mecha Viruses from advancing towards them.

(Under the ice)

-Vaccine Bot HQ-

In a room with a round table and a projection screen on the far wall, we finally see the 'heroes' of humanity.

"So when are we going to put an end to those bastards?" Asked a tall man with bulging muscles and black hair.

"When we get a plan." Said a woman with short blue hair, a D cup chest and small ass, and wearing a thick black coat. "So don't be a fool."

"Too late." chuckled another man who had a mohawk and was balancing a knife on his finger.

"Oh be quiet." said a tall woman with long red hair, tanned skin, a G cup chest and large ass, wearing a hazmat suit. "We need a plan before our countries become breeding grounds for that monstrosity, like YOUR nation."

"Oh shut up russian!"

"Make me american!"

"Both of you dingos clam up!" yelled a man with tanned skin and with short blond hair with a frown. "If you two are gonna flirt, do it when we're not around."

Both glared at him before a man in a white lab coat, wearing only a skull mask, came in.

"Ah. Heil comrades." He said in a german accent. "To our first meeting of the Vaccine Bots. I am Faust Grimm."

"No shit." remarked the american. "You look pretty grim to me."

"Relax comrade Maximilian." He said. "We are all friends here."

"Tell that to her." he pointed to the tall woman. "I don't trust her one bit."

"Same with you burger eater."

"Comrade Heliga." He said while looking at the blue haired girl, then the black haired man and then at the australian. "Comrade Mu-Ling. Comrade Leonardo. Comrade Hal. Let us put our differences aside and focus on the enemy."

"Easier said than done."

Faust pointed to the screen as a Mecha Virus drone was shown. "As we all know, the enemy is a virus like lifeform capable of creating mechs from the simplest of technology."

"No duh, we were told this on day one." spoke Leonardo.

"But what you didn't learned." He said while a slide of a giant vampire like mech with long claws, two tesla coils on its back and was a tall as a small skyscraper. "Was that they are planning to becoming stronger through forced conversion evolution, by using organic materials such as us to power their new forms. This is just the first of a new line of mechs, all calculated to be assembled by the end of the year."

"And that's why we're here." spoke Mu-Ling. "To shut them down for good."

"Yet you all don't have the right tools." Faust said while a slide of a mechanical robot appeared. "Which is why, under the new peace agreement between the free nations, we shall give you mechs to fight the Mecha Viruses, all powered by nuclear engines designed to counteract the virus' influence on inorganic metals."

"Fucking A." grinned Maximilian.

"But." Faust said. "We only have enough material for the six of you, excluding me of course."

"Just perfect." remarked Heliga sarcastically.

"However comrades, each one is custom made for you." He said. "But word of warning, if you break them, you will die. Like really die painfully."

"So no pressure, great." grumbled Hal.

"So." Faust said with a 'smirk'. "Let's get you acquainted with your Vaccine Bots."

(At the Vaccine Bot garage)

"Woah….now these are badass."

"Agreed." Heliga said while looking around the giant fifty foot garage as they saw six different robots in their own hanger.

Faust walked over to each one while pointing at them. "Maximilian, your Vaccine Bot is the SaSquash Alpha 0- 1."

Said robot looked like the bigfoot himself, with steel metallic brown armor and what looked like spiked knuckles on the hand with empty black eye sockets where the eyes were just shut off.

"Heliga." Faust said. "Your Vaccine Bot is the Baba Yow Beta 0- 2."

Said robot was a giant woman with a long curved nose, sharp iron like nails, a large rocket pack that extended to the large bird like legs, and had the same black eyes as the other robots as it had dark blue armor.

"Hal. Your Vaccine Bot is the Bombyip Zeta 0- 5."

Said machine was a giant tentacled squid like creature with dark yellow metallic feather like scales, long bird like arms with ballistic missiles on each arm, a crocodile like face near the top of the body, and black empty eyes all over its body.

"Mu-Ling, your Vaccine Bot is the Nutraga Delta 0- 3." Faust 'smirked'.

This robot showed a green armored humanoid with a long tail, a lower body curled around it with sharp claws and empty eye sockets, with smooth armor and scales. On its mouth were several large lasers and anti ballistic missiles.

"Leonardo." Faust said. "Your Vaccine Bot is the HyDoom Epsilon 0- 4."

This robot was a giant draconic monster with nine large heads with sharp silver teeth, empty eyes, giant cannons on its back, dark emerald armor, a long tail with a EMP generator, and tesla coils and heat seeking missiles near its large clawed limbs.

Faust then pointed to a special Vaccine Bot. "And mine, is the Twin Edge Omega 0- 6."

This robot was a giant twin headed eagle with two large crowns on its head, five giant rail guns on its legs, two large torpedo launchers under its jaws, and a dark obsidian set of metal feathers.

"All of these Vaccine Bots have been equipped with the best weapons humanity had ever created." Faust said while looking at the team. "With a single goal, to destroy the Mecha Viruses threat before it completely destroys the world."

"And you're sure we ain't just gonna be giving them more stuff to take, right?" asked Hal.

"Nope." Faust 'smirked'. "After studying leftover Mecha Viruses that tried to 'hijack' an old Nazi Train, we discovered that they cannot survive outside their metal bodies, hence why we added the nuclear cores to each Vaccine Bots."

"So we're gonna be able to blow them the hell up?"

"No no." Faust said quickly. "We need to prevent a nuclear winter, so the Vaccine Bots Alliance has decided on single combat with them."

"Why?!" Mu-Ling yelled.

"Because we discovered that their heads, if hit, will eject the Mecha Virus out." Faust said. "And once it happens, they will dissipate on contact with the air."

"That's dumb." Heliga deadpanned.

"It is our only option." grumbled Leonardo. "It's either this, or the Mecha Viruses."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get to work." spoke Hal.

"Good." Faust 'smirked'. "Because you're scheduled to leave for the US in 0100 hours."

The team nodded while not seeing a small robotic scorpion like creature with a familiar turquoise hue near its 'face' right in the ventilation shaft.

(Elsewhere)

-Area 51/Mecha Viruses HQ-

And showing a live video feed on a big screen overlooking a now giant sized castle as many drones watched on with interest.

" **Such fools.** " Laughed the leader, now giant sized and similar to the golden armored creature from Faust's report, but with giant bat like wings. " **To think they would defeat us! The new rulers of the world! Ha ha ha!** "

" _We've already gotten this far without trouble, resisting will lead to death._ " remarked one of the mechs that looked like a robotic scarab with twin cannons on its back.

" _ **Agreed.**_ " said another mech with a semi humanoid body with a large mermaid like tail, large black feathered wings, a J cup chest and large ass, and had several missile launches on its arms and hips. " _ **And it will be fun to see them scream from our powers~**_ "

" _I SAY WE SLAUGHTER THEM NOW!_ " roared out one mech in the form of a T-rex with black armor and flames coming from it's jaw.

" **O-Zus, Mer-Strike, Tyrant-X, I understand your need to kill these giants.** " Said a mech with a strange liquid metal body with several large gatling guns on its body and long turquoise tentacle eyes. " **But we must follow the king's orders, no fighting until they reach the trap point.** "

" _NO! We need to kill THEM!_ "

" **Enough!** " The king yelled out. " **Liquid-Zeta is correct. We must wait until THEY come to us.** "

" _But-_ "

" **We WAIT!** "

They bowed at him. " _ **Yes Caesar-A.**_ "

He smirked. " **Now, get the troops ready for combat. And make ANY necessary evolutions to your bodies.** "

The Mecha Viruses bowed before walking, slithering, or flew away as Caesar-A watched on with a smirk.

" **Soon, we shall destroy the giants and I shall rule the upper world forever! HAHAHAHAHA MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA!** "

End of part one.


	151. Chapter 151

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 151

The precursors decide to make new kaiju for something other than killing.

Series: Pacific Rim

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright, another ugly son of a bitch bites the dust!"

"That's what I'm talking about! Up top sis!"

"You got it bro!" She laughed as the Jaeger hi fived itself.

The large kaiju let out one last roar as it fell down and dropped to the ground dead while oozing blood as the two pilots inside the Jaeger, colored camouflage with a lone yellow visor and noticeable spiked knuckles with steel toe looking feet, had similar looking suits on and were getting a call on the radio.

"You two take care of the kaiju or do we need to send reinforcements?"

"Nah, we got him, we didn't even damage the suit this time!"

"That's good, you two are free to head on back to base while the clean up crew get to work on taking care of the body."

"Great, come on sis, drinks are on me tonight!"

"Good because there's no way I'm buying, you still owe me." She chuckled as the Jaeger turned and began to walk off through a jungle with ease.

"Relax, I'll get you your money back in no time, especially if Jake and Todd made it out alive."

"Yeah, well that doesn't exactly mean a lot in this business, now does it?"

"Keep that kinda attitude sis and you'll never get a boyfriend." Chuckled the guy.

"Hey, if I wanted a boyfriend I wouldn't have chosen this job." She chuckled.

The large mechanical titan kept on walking before coming towards a high tech fortress base built directly into a mountain with a large door beginning to open up as maintenance inside rushed to work as the Jaeger reached a platform with tracks on it and stepped onto it before staying still as it began to move into the open doors.

Unknown to them the monster wasn't quite as dead as they thought, using the last of its strength to let out one last cry, trying to warn it's brethren about the metal titans.

Several miles away, near a beach, is where one kaiju that had two hulking arms with two small mandibles around it's jaw roared out and got knocked back by a second Jaeger.

"Come on ugly, let's dance!" Called one of the pilots, making the beast roar out before lunging at it once more. "Bro! Uppercut!"

"Got it, take this ugly!" Called the other pilot before the left arm quickly punched the beast in its mouth, breaking one of the mandibles.

"Time to put this mother fucker in the ground! Let's fill him full of lead!" Yelled the first pilot before flipping several switches.

"Oh yeah, let's do this!" Called the other pilot with a grin as he flipped several switches as well.

The Jaeger, this one looking grey with black lines across it and having a head with two wings on it and two shoulder guard armor opened up it's forearms and spread them out before barrels slid out and began firing at the monster. It roared out as it tried futally to block the bullets only to get filled with holes and lead. It made a move to move, but it picked up a distant roar from it's other brethren. It froze for a few seconds before roaring out loudly and began to move away as fast as it could.

"Hey, are you seeing what I am, is that thing running away?"

"Damn straight it is, because it's being a little bitch!"

"Yeah, wanna chase after it?"

"Nah, I say we show it mercy. Go on you pansy ass! Run! We'll kick your ass if you come back!"

"Yeah, next time you show up you'll lose more than a god damn mandible!"

The Jaeger turned and started heading back to base while the kaiju itself rushed into the water and began to dive into it while receiving the message from the roar the humans were incapable of understanding. This changed things, they now knew what was in those metal monsters they fought, how these tiny creatures had been able to kill so many of them.

This is what their creators needed to know. Now! It may have left the battle, but this was more important than anything else!

It may not have fins, but it did have enough strength to swim back to the rift where it went in and proceeded through a rather trippy tunnel back to it's world before exiting it and floated down through the space as it reached the Anteverse. It began to cry out as loud as it could, trying to get the creator's attention. They had to know, before the humans learned where the creator was!

Said aliens themselves turned their attention with one of them walking on a platform near the kaiju as it landed looked at the creature and let out a series of gurgles and clicks.

(Clone 1-10384, what are you doing back here?)

(Creator! I have news about the creatures on the other side, I have info on why we have not been successful in our colonization process!) The kaiju spoke frantically, which sounded like simple roars to human ears. (They possess giant mechanical bodies to fight! They're tiny on their own, but they've created giant weapons made for the sole purpose of fighting our kind!)

(What?! How, how is this possible, it's only been a few years since we began colonizing, how did they build them so fast?!) Asked the alien while others near him started muttering to each other in surprise and disbelief. (How is that remotely possible?)

(I do not know, but this explains why I could not find any other of my fellow clones, they've all been killed!)

(Calm yourself, this is good news, we know what is going on now and we can find a solution, you have done well clone 1-10384).

The kaiju let out a relieved sounding sigh before the Precursor pushed some buttons on a floating console before what looked like numerous bio-mechanical tentacles began to move over towards it and started wrapping around it's limbs. (Huh? Wait, what-)

(We will begin work on the next generation of clones, and we will need your genetic material seeing as you failed to crush them.)

(W-Wait, what do you mean by that?! Wait, please stop this!)

(Sorry, but we need to do this, plus we need to see if you ate any of the locals, perhaps they could be worked into the next generations DNA?) Remarked the Precursor without bothered by the kaiju screaming as the tendrils dug into the kaiju's body which began to suck up it's blood. (Know that your body will not go to waste.)

(Noooooo!) It cried out before the light left it's eyes.

(Now then, it's time to get to work.) Remarked the head Precursor as another one moved over and tapped away at a second console while what looked like a large open pod that had numerous biomechanical tools activating. The tendrils hooked into it and began to pool the blood into it before the tools moved down and began to create genetic material using the blood without any problem. (The next generation of clones will have a better chance at crushing those creatures. Their attempts at surviving is merely prolonging our goal.)

(Cardinal, I have an idea, shall we make an extra clone to watch the next generation fight so they will be able to witness what goes on and where they fail and report back to us?) Asked one curiously. (If so, it will guarantee us a higher chance of improving on the clones in case the creatures prove to be more stubborn than we expect.)

(Excellent idea, perhaps this is what we've been lacking, perhaps after all these many years without improving the clones we've grown stagnant, believing that they are perfect as they are, well no more, we shall strive to make the best soldiers possible!) Declared the cardinal Precursor before turning to the others. (And in doing so, perhaps we can learn more on how these creatures have managed to go against our creations, they may have some use before we wipe them all out.)

(Yes, shall we make it when our soldiers eat them they save some of them for later instead of immediately digesting them so we can get a better idea of their DNA?)

(Of course, what good would they be if we didn't have some shred of DNA to work with?)

(Ah, how foolish of me to even ask, I will get right on it.)

(Good, because once we're done our enemies won't know what hit them.) The cardinal let out what their version of a chuckle was as we cut back over to the base on Earth.

"What do you mean you let one go?! You idiots!" Yelled a man in a military uniform to two grown men, both wearing grey pilot armor with one having a black buzzcut and the other having half his hair shaved. "Your job was to destroy the kaiju! Did training suddenly knock some screws loose and you two bozos forgot what that word means!?"

"It was weak, it was pretty much defeated." Said one pilot nervously.

"I don't give a shit, even injured that damn thing is big enough to destroy a major city just by belly flopping on it! I don't care if it's missing its arms and legs, you kill it, do I make myself clear?!"

"Crystal!" They spoke at once.

"Good! Because so help me, if you EVER do that again, I will personally climb into your Jaeger, and shove my boot right up both your asses! Now get out!"

"Sir yes sir!" They cried before racing out of the room.

"I am surrounded by idiots." He groaned as he shook his head.

Both guys walked down the hall before the first one snickered and nudged the other pilot. "Did you see the look on his face? Looked like he was constipated."

"I thought he was gonna shit himself in rage, that was hilarious!" Laughed the other as they passed by the first two pilots. "Woah, ass ahoy!"

"Eh shut it." Laughed the girl who had long brown hair while the guy beside her had a shaved ahead. "You can look, but you can't touch."

"Ha, like there's a guy in this base stupid enough to try, you guys heading to the bar?"

"Damn straight, drinks are on me."

"Alright, what's the occasion?" Cheered one of the male pilots who was a dark skinned man with a bald head and a large beard.

"My money's on Todd learning how to use his hands besides punching." Remarked a female pilot with similar skin tone, but had a dot on her forehead with black hair done in a braid, both wearing rustic red suits.

"Nah, we were able to kill our kaiju without damaging the suit, also what was the general shouting about, I heard him halfway across base?" Asked a white skinned pilot with red hair.

"Nothing major, just telling him how we let one kaiju get away, no big deal."

"EH?! You let one go? Why?!"

"It was sad and pathetic when it started to run away, so we decided to be nice and give it a little bit more time. Relax, it'll show up again eventually, and if it does, then we put it down like Old Yeller."

"Yeah, I mean what's the worst that could happen, really?"

"Um, it could kill thousands of people?!"

"Wow you two are geniuses." Remarked the brunette sarcastically. "I mean Einstein's got nothing on you two, we should just give you a medal for doing something so stupid."

"Aw come on, it's not that bad, maybe it'll just live on the bottom of the ocean forever, afraid to get it's second ass whooping?"

The others rolled their eyes or scoffed before walking away towards the mess hall.

"Eh forget what they said bro. We did good out there, no way a dumb kaiju like that is gonna be back."

"Yeah, I bet it will be months before we have to deal with another one, I bet it'll tell all it's ugly ass friends how bad we kicked its ass."

With that said the two brothers went into the mess hall and went to get some food before sitting down with the others.

"So Romeo, how many does that make now?" Asked the indian girl to the red haired man.

"Heh, well I don't like to brag, but after this ugly sucker I took down yesterday, I'm up to six." he smirked.

"Oh how cute, you think that means anything, try sounding proud AFTER you get into the double digits." She chuckled with a smile. "We're at eleven right now, hope you can keep up."

"Only because you count that conjoined one as three!"

"It still counts!"

"The hell it does!"

"Yes it does!"

"Romeo, Kali, calm down." Spoke the bearded man while eating some beans. "We can all agree on one thing."

"What, that you're older than time?" Chuckled the girl.

"No, that both of you are still rookies even now." He smirked as they frowned. "You like to talk big over some silly numbers, but neither of you could do what I did."

"Let me guess, this is the whole 'I actually punched a kaiju in his eye' story again, right?" guessed the brunette's brother without missing a beat. "We've heard it, and it never gets any less boring."

"But it is true and exciting, I went head to head with one without a suit and won!"

"And you always say it was so badass the kaiju's body literally disintegrated, a likely story."

"It was destroyed by my pure manliness and my awesome beard!"

"Oh yeah, REAL badass." Spoke Jake reaching over and gave it a tug.

"Ow! You little punk!" The man grabbing Jake's wrist before swinging and decked him onto the floor. "Nobody. Touches. The beard."

"Ow ow ow! Ok, calm down you nutjob!"

"Come on bro, kick his ass!" Laughed Todd drinking his water. "Show this old fossil you got the balls!"

"You will crumble before me tiny man, bring it on!" Bellowed the man before Jake got up and tackled him on the floor before they started rolling around, causing other maintenance around to turn and cheer them on.

"Ugh, why does every meal end like this?" Groaned the woman as she shook her head.

"That's what ya get with testosterone around sis." Chuckled her brother. "Besides, if they didn't get some of their fighting done here, they'd probably end up killing themselves in a kaiju fight. Hold back a little and it'll grow."

"Yeah yah… twenty bucks says Jake loses."

"Thirty says Richo loses."

"You're on!" She chuckled with a grin.

(Later)

"I win...you fucker." Groaned Jake looking banged up with a black eye.

"Lies and slander, I defeated you, you were unconscious for ten minutes!" Groaned Richo with a bleeding lip and wobbling a little. "I barely felt a thing you little punk."

"Yeah yeah, you're both pretty girls, now shut up and head to the infirmary." Ordered Kali who stepped in. "As much as I'd like to see you two beat the crap out of each other, if you're too bruised up you'll mess up next time we fight a kaiju."

"Oh come on, that's not going to happen for at least another month."

"You wanna try telling that to the general?"

"No, but he'll never know." Chuckled Jake right as the alarm began to go off. "Aw fuck me."

"Shut up, we got work to do, to the Jaegers!"

Maintenance and pilots rushed out to the halls and to the hangar area as the general headed to the main bridge.

"What are we looking at?"

"Multiple Kaiju inbound for the base, it looks like there is five, but one of them is lagging behind the other four."

"Five?!" Yelled the general while surrounding workers paled. "FIVE kaiju?! That's never happened before!" He called before narrowing his eyes. "Get all the Jaegers out there now, we're going to need everything we can throw at them out there!"

"Right away sir, all of them are scrambling as we speak."

"Good, get them out there, for the meantime focus all artillery we have on them!"

"Yes sir!"

"Well sis, guess we'll be holding off on the drinks."

"Yeah, come on, let's get out there and kick some monster ass!" Grinned the girl as they were locked into place while turning their Jaeger back on. "Maybe this time you'll get Kali to stare."

"Oh ha ha, very funny." Remarked her brother rolling his eyes. "Maybe you'll finally get a guy to look at you, or maybe you want her to look at you too, huh?"

"Well she DOES have a nice butt." Admitted his sister with a straight face making her brother nearly get whiplash when he turned so quick.

"Wait what?! You...You're a…"

"Gotcha." She chuckled. "Relax, I'm not a carpet muncher, just pointing out something so you can dream about it later tonight, just try not to wake up everyone."

"Augh, I don't want to imagine that, god damn it!" He groaned as he held his head.

"Hey you're gonna be in my head again anyway, you'll be fine."

"It's our head, now let's get out there and kick some ass!"

Their Jaeger began to slowly move as they synced up with memories going through their heads.

"Desert Eagle, you guys are good to go." Spoke up one of the people on the bridge.

"Alright, let's go!" Called out Todd as the Jaeger started up and began to make its way to the door.

"Camou-Danger, you're good."

"Charge!" Called out the brother before he and his sister started leaving the hangar door themselves.

"Let's kick this things ass!" Kali called out, their Jaeger blue with yellow lines around the head and arms. It had four arms in total with short knives on the wrists with the head having what looked like a long blade dangling behind it as it marched down to the beach.

"Just try not to get ahead of me, I'm still a little achy." Spoke Richo in the other space beside her.

"And who's fault is that, huh? You just had to get in a fight, didn't you?"

"Not my fault that little punk touched my beard."

"That thing is gross and unhygienic, just shave already!"

"Never!"

Another Jaeger hiked towards some hills while colored dark green with camo black spots all over it with two large knives attached to its arms that crackled with electricity.

"This is gonna be hectic, eh Juliet?" Romeo asked a girl beside him with long blond hair who was silent. "Yeah, I wonder why they're attacking the base directly too, it's weird, isn't it?"

More silence.

"Relax, we'll get this done in no time flat." He said with a chuckle, making her roll her eyes. "Now come on, let's kill these sons of bitches!"

As the Jaegers moved to the coordinates, the five kaijus themselves surfaced with roars with the fifth one not seeing any titans coming towards it and slithered towards the opposite end of the island. (Attack the titans when they appear, if you shall fail I will report back to the precursors so your loss is not in vain, now don't fail us!)

"There he is!" Called the brother and sister duo as they spotted what looked like a kaiju with a huge spine on its back and an elongated snout with four eyes and four clawed hands that roared out at them. "Where do you wanna go first sis? Eyes or back?"

"Go for the eyes, it will make things easier in the long run."

"Eyes it is." He smirked as they stopped and got ready as it started charging right at them before they pulled back and let a fist fly that crashed into the side of it's head, with the thumb stuck out and jabbing into one of the eyes. It roared out in pain right as another kaiju burst out of the water next to them, this one looked a bit like a mix of a hammerhead shark and a dog with three long tails swinging behind it.

"A SIXTH ONE!?" roared out the general before turning to the technician. "A SIXTH ONE!?"

"S-Sorry sir! It didn't show any signature on the scans!"

"God damn it, my men are outnumbered there, and why aren't the artillery shells firing yet?!"

"They're trying to load up the chambers completely, they'll be ready to start firing before that one kaiju reaches us." He spoke pointing at the lone kaiju on it's way. "Don't worry, the perimeter electric fences we put in just the other day will hold it back long enough."

"You better hope so or we're all screwed!" Growled the general. 'Why so many all at once, are they getting desperate?'

"Yeehah!" Called Jake as he and Todd wrestled against a kaiju that looked like it was a turtle with razor sharp spikes on its back with a long horn on its snout with them grappling with its hands. "Bring it on you sucker, I'm in the mood for turtle soup!"

"Alright, let's go, you ain't got shit compared to the turtle's back home in the sewer!" Yelled Jake before they shoved it back and delivered a left hook against its belly. "Come on you son of a bitch, we ain't going easy on you this time!"

(Gah! You damn pests!) Roared out the kaiju as it went down and fell on it's back before it tried to sit up, but it just rolled back and felt stuck. (Damn it, this shell is too large and heavy, I'm stuck!)

"Hey man, check it out, it's stuck, it fell down and can't get up again!"

"Oh man, I wish I could use my camera right now, this is rich!"

"KILL IT YOU IDIOTS!" Came the general over their radio. "Don't you slack off again you thunderheads!"

"Aw come on general, this is hilarious though, just look at it trying to stand up, it's adorable!" Laughed Todd.

"NOW! Or so help me I'll have you bumped down to janitors and get better pilots!"

"Whoa, whoa, ok, ok, we'll kill it, just take a chill pill man."

Their Jaeger brought out it's cannons and aimed before firing a barrage on the kaiju. It let out a scream of pain before another round was fired into it silencing it for good.

(Huh, so the shell is large and can make it hard to recover from being knocked down, interesting.) muttered the lone kaiju, which resembled a giant cobra with several thorny spikes on its hood as it stayed down while moving towards where the base was. (I must keep my eyes out for any weapons this area of theirs may hold.)

"General, all weapons are finally loaded, give us a target and we can commence firing."

"Blast that no good snake! If we let it get too close it'll cause who knows how much damage!"

"Sir yes sir, fire all cannons on the snake, go go go!"

The cannons around the base turned towards the kaiju and began firing rounds.

(Augh, what the hell?! Damn human inventions!) It cried out while it's tail tripped a wire, causing the electrical field to turn on which started shocking it. (This damn place is a deathtrap!)

"Sir, the traps all seem to be working."

"Good, keep it up, I want that damn thing deader than a doorknob!"

"Juliet! We gotta shake this thing off!" Called Romeo as they wrestled with a large kaiju that had a head that was shaped like an axe trying to pin them to the ground so it could destroy them.

Juliet nodded before flipping some switches as two tesla coils slid out from their Jaeger's shoulders which lit up before zapping the giant monster.

(AUGH! What are these things made of, they can use electricity?!)

(Damn it, keep it up, we outnumber them!) Roared out the dog/hammerhead kaiju that was trying to bite at the head of the sibling's Jaeger.

"Stab this freak in the throat!"

"You got it!"

They reared their fist back with the spikes on the knuckles sticking out farther before they swung, stabbing them right through the throat making it cry out and start bleeding.

"Another one bites the dust, take that you freak, this was for Los Angeles!" Laughed one of the siblings with a grin.

"I'll always miss that car." Remarked the brother pulling the knuckles out of the throat.

"Hey, wanna go after that snake one? I haven't seen one like that before."

"Chances are the general and his men blew it to kingdom come."

"Damn it... then let's get a different one then." She sighed in defeat.

The large spined kaiju roared out on the ground and tried to snap at the Jaeger's legs. (This is ridiculous, we are barely even harming them, I swear even if it's the last thing I do I will destroy these titans!)

"Looks like this guy's still breathing. You wanna take care of him sis?"

"Sure, I'll get him, say night night big fell- hey! It has my fucking leg!" Screamed the girl as the kaiju bit on the leg. "Get off you overgrown lizard!"

(Take this you metal titan, now fall and die!) It roared as it violently shook its head head, making the leg start to spark as it started to get torn off.

"Fuck that!" Yelled the siblings who raised the leg up and slammed it onto the kaiju's face over and over. Unfortunately the kaiju had a death grip on the leg, so while they did manage to knock it away it also tore out a large hunk of the leg, causing it to be unstable and start to crumble under the giant weight of itself. "SHIIIIT!"

"Did those dumbasses just break one of my Jaegers?!" Cried the general in anger. "I'll dock their pay for the next decade just for repairs!"

"Shit the general is going to kill us… at least the kaiju's dead, right?"

(The titan isn't flesh, it's made of metal, they can be killed!) Spoke up the remaining kaiju, resembling a salamander with large spikes coming off it's back that was kicked away by Kali and Richo's Jaeger. (Gah! I must tell the creators this important information!)

"Alright ugly, time to di- wait, is it running away?!" Said Kali in confusion.

"We can't let it get away!"

"Right, after it!" Said Kali as they began to run after it.

The kaiju jumped and crawled through the trees while the Jaeger's long fifth blade attached to it's head rose up and lashed out like a whip. The kaiju barely managed to dodge it as it got closer and closer to the ocean. (Just a bit more, just a bit more!)

"If we let this one guy we're no better than Todd and Jake!" Yelled Kali.

"No! I am better than those idiots, we will not let it escape!" Growled Richo as they ran faster with the blade managing to dig into the kaiju's back leg.

(AUGH! Damn it! No, I will not fail, the precursors need to know!) It roared out before it kept on crawling towards the water while the blade tore into its leg. (Even if I lose a limb, I WILL inform them!)

"God damn, this guy really wants to get away!" Said Kali as she pulled out the blade and tried to stab the other leg as well.

"It ain't going anywhere. Time to real this bastard in." Said Richo as they stabbed the other leg, making it cry out in pain once more as it got closer to the water's edge.

(Almost there...for the precursors!) It roared before lunging forward, causing the leg with a knife in it to get torn in two, right as it landed in the water.

"Hey!" Kali yelled as it began to dive down. "Get back here!"

"Damn it, what is with the kaiju nowaday?!"

"FUCK!" Yelled the general while punching a console. "All of you get yours asses back here! NOW!"

"Shit… this will not end well." Said Kali as they began to head back to base.

(Later)

(Hmm, so the humans just use metal and machinery to fight, but they're STILL flesh and blood?)

(Yes precursor, that is how it seems, also they have very large fortifications against us where they keep them, they destroyed one of us with those alone."

The alien let out a low hum and seemed to be in thought. (Then it seems we'll need to work on clones that can get past such obstacles.)

(Cardinal, I have an idea, should we try making our breasts smaller while still retaining their size?)

(Explain yourself.) He ordered.

(Well, if we made them small all of their preset traps for them would be too large to do any damage, plus we would be able to avoid these titans and even climb inside them if we made them small enough, thus making all their weapons useless if they stay as strong and dense as before.)

(Making them smaller would also decrease their own strength too. Making them weaker than they already are against those machines.)

(Well, we could fix that by making them faster, that way they're too fast for the machines to react in time?) Offered the lower ranked alien. (And if they prove to be good at infiltrating, then perhaps they would have an easier time reaching the humans inside.)

(Also we don't have to completely get rid of the old versions, these could be made to disable the titans, that way once they're out of commision we can send in the regular giant ones to finish the job, plus since they're smaller they'll be faster to make and we can improve on them more and more as we build up a larger army of regular sized kaiju?) Spoke up another one as the Cardinal seemed to contemplate the suggestions.

(Not bad… this could be an excellent test too, we can go wild with creating new versions as we also build up our army, I like it, good job.)

(Thank you cardinal.) The two bowed.

(Good, now get to work, and start using the human dna we found, I want the best kaiju we can make as soon as possible!)

(Timeskip)

(They are ready cardinal, would you like to see them?)

(Will these be better than the last batch? That one was only a few hundred feet smaller and wasn't nearly as fast as the regular ones!) He snapped making the alien reel back.

(T-This one is much better! We used the human DNA and it worked, come, see!) He spoke walking down a pathway that lead over to the chamber the kaiju were made in. (I feel you will be very satisfied with it.)

(I certainly hope so, or el…..se..) Trailed off the cardinal as it saw a large figure that was about half the size of the regular kaiju, but this one looked like a mixture of a human woman and a kaiju. (What the hell am I looking at?)

(The latest clone after numerous tweaking has been done.) It said proudly. (This kaiju was made with half human DNA and Half Kaiju DNA, it has about 3/4ths of a regular kaijus strength, BUT it can run easily three times as fast and has excellent reflexes.)

(...it looks like it would be squashed with one strike.)

(Yes, but that's the brilliance of it, it's too fast to be squashed, it should be able to outrun any of the titans, and if you want we have three ready for field testing.)

The Cardinal let out a sigh and crossed his arms. (Fine, we'll see if they're capable of getting the job done.)

(Yes sir, I promise that these won't disappoint!) Said the alien happily as it began to quickly hit some buttons.

(If they do, I'll be sure to use YOU for the next batch.)

(Y-Yes sir!) He said, growing nervous as several large chambers began to glow as we cut to the base.

Right now Richo and Todd were in an arm wrestling competition while the other pilots were taking bets.

"Come on Todd, kick this old guy's ass!"

"Don't listen to them Richo, you can do it!"

"I got big bucks on you bro, don't let me down!"

"Don't worry, I can take him!" Groaned Todd as he tried to move the large man's arm.

"You're way too young punk! I'm gonna bring your butt to the cleaners!" He laughed as the young man's arm began to move towards the table. "That money is mine pipsqueak!"

Todd groaned and tried to put all his strength, but felt his arm give out and watched it fall down while people groaned and cheered, especially Richo.

"Ha ha, that's what you get for calling me old and senile you little shit!" He taunted standing up. "Try again when you're twenty years older, you might have a chance then."

"Hey, I am twenty!"

"Being 19 and a half doesn't count."

"Shut up!" He snapped before the alarm began to go off. "Shit, time to go to work!"

"Hang on, pay up first."

"Augh, fine, here's your blood money." He grumbled as he shoved several bills towards Richo.

"Thank you." He smirked taking the bills as they headed to the hangar.

"So Juliet, you ready to kick a kaiju's ass today?"

"..."

"Yeah, me too, me too." He smiled. "Maybe after we're done we could spend a night out on the beach."

"..."

"Aw come on, don't be like that, it won't be THAT bad, right?"

She turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well when you put it like that… but I'm sure it will end well in the end regardless."

She rolled her eyes while the general made it to the bridge.

"Alright, we have three boogies incoming, though the scanners say they're smaller than the regular run of the mill Kaiju, so be prepared!" Called the general with a frown. "And I swear to high heaven, if you let ONE of them go, I'm gonna-"

"We know, we know, cut our balls/ass off, we get it boss."

"And don't you forget it." He said as they began to get into their suits. "Now get out there and kill them, and don't any of you let any of them escape alive this time!"

"Sometimes I think he needs to get laid." Jake whispered to Todd.

"Provided a girl can find it down there." Snickered Todd.

"I CAN HEAR YOU JACKASSES!" He called in anger. "If any of them get away you're fired!"

"We're on it!" They called as the Jaegers began to power up and move to the door.

"Alright, lets go do...this?" Said Richo as he saw several figures rising out of the water.

"What's wrong?" Asked Kali.

"They uh… is it just me or do they not look like Kaiju?"

"Sounds like your eyes are going old man." Called Todd.

"Shut up, just look!" He called as the figures finally breached the water and let out an angry roar.

"Well they are kinda s-what the hell?!"

"Are you seeing this Juliet, this is crazy!"

"..."

"Yeah, it's a bunch of giant monster women, what the hell?!" He said before looking at her. "And no, I was not staring at their chest!"

"..."

"They're kaiju, how would that even be possible?!"

"Quit staring you perv and get ready!" Called Kali. She frowned as she saw one of the figures run towards her and Richo, she had blue skin with dark green scales on her arms and legs along with a long tail poking out of her rear with tentacle like hair under a large pair of boney horns. "Come on Richo, time to squash this one like a guppy."

"Right, this is just a weird small kaiju, we can do this!" he called as he tried to make his fist hit the beast only for it to quickly dodge. "Huh? Wait, are they faster?"

The kaiju let out a roar and ran near one of the legs as the Jaeger tried to swat it aside. It quickly latched on and began to rapidly climb up the leg.

"Augh! It's on my leg, it's on my fucking leg!"

"Shoot it!"

"But then we'll be shooting my own le- holy crap, it's tearing into the joints!"

"You guys take care of that, me and my sis can take on this one!"

"Right, let's skewer this bitch!" Called his sister as the second kaiju was like the first one, only this one had a long tongue hanging out of her mouth with three fingered claws and toes with a long club ended tail and long legs that was darting right towards them. "What kind of kaiju are these things?" She muttered right as the tongue hit their visor. "God damn thing is like a lizard!"

"Then I say we roast it up and serve it on a grill." Called the brother as his arm shot out and tried to grab the tongue as it began to pull itself towards the head. The kaiju let out a scream and tried to swing up and landed on the arm before digging its claws into it. "Damn it, is this thing actually hurting the suits?!"

"What the hell am I looking at soldier, what the fuck happened to the kaiju?!"

"I don't know! They seem to have shrunken down compared to the last ones we've had to deal with sir!"

"Yeah I can fucking see that, but I want to know why and how! Also why do they look human, what the hell is up with that?!"

"Again sir, I don't know."

"Then find out, I want those things dead then our scientists going over them like no tomorrow!"

"Get off you slimy bitch!" Yelled the brother trying to grab the kaiju with the other hand.

(Die metal titans, your fleshy innards will nourish me!) It screamed out while keeping the tongue on and started digging harder into the metal.

"Kill it, kill it! Kill it with fire!" Called the sister as the glass that the tongue was on began to sizzle. "Shit, it's acidic!"

"I got it!" Her brother yelled as the hang grabbed the kaiju and started yanking, but the tongue stayed on. "Let go you stupid monster!" He cried as he kept yanking, causing the kaiju to roar out in pain.

(I won't let go!) She cried as the glass kept hissing and began to crack. (I will succeed, for the precursors!)

"Got any ideas?" Asked the sister as the glass started to crumble.

"Tear the tongue off?"

"Then lets snap this damn umbilical cord for good!" She spoke as the Jaeger reached up and tried gripping the kaiju with both hands and began yanking on the tongue.

(Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Stop it, that's cheating!) It roared out as the acid from the tongue started burning the hands.

"Hurry, this isn't working, this damn Kaiju is screwing up the suit! Can we get some help over here?!"

"Busy!" Yelled out Jake as he and his brother were trying to grab at a kaiju that looked like it had several tentacles coming from it's body with a long head in the shape of a goblin shark with a human face and was trying to bite into the shoulder.

(Die die die die, you will die metal titan!) It roared as it snapped at the air.

"This tiny bastard is trying to go straight for our jugular!"

"Come on, we can kill this damn thing, it's tiny compared to the usual suckers!"

"Yeah but it's eating through the armor pretty damn quick!"

"Then we just need to get creative and kill it fast!"

"I'm open to suggestions."

"Um, um… oh! Let's try body slamming it into the ground!"

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Laughed Jake as they tightened their grip on the kaiju before jumping up as high as they could.

(Hey, what's the big idea? What are you-AHHHH!) Cried out the kaiju as they plummeted back to earth and getting squished under the large metal figure.

"Hell yeah! Try biting us now!" Laughed Todd as they began to punch the parts of the Kaiju sticking out, making it cry out in pain.

(Ah! Ah! Ah! OW!) It cried out as it's consciousness began to fade. (No… I don't want to die….noooo!)

"Gotcha!" Kali yelled as she and Richo grabbed their kaiju and pinned it to the ground.

(Damn it, why aren't we winning?! Aren't we strong enough?!)

(No…. but we will be eventually, we were hurting them, they were struggling to defeat us!) Yelled out the kaiju that was on the sibling's Jaeger before screaming when it's tongue was torn in half. (AAAUUUGGGHHHH!)

(You, tongueless, get out of here and tell them the status report, they must know that we weren't complete failures!)

The kaiju screamed out louder in pain as her blood spurted out before nodding and lashed her torn tongue out, sending some of the blood at the Jaeger's visor.

"Augh, damn it, stupid monst- hey, it's getting away!"

The kaiju slipped from the burnt hand and bolted across the ground back to the ocean.

"God damn it, why do they always try and do this?! After her!" Yelled the brother before the siblings took off running after it. "We're gonna squash this one like a frog!"

(Gotta go, gotta go, gotta go, must tell precursors!) The kaiju chanted to itself while jumping away from the hands when they reached for it. (Almost there, I'm coming precursors!)

"Damn it, the general is never going to let us hear the end of this one."

The kaiju managed to reach the water and slipped away.

"...shit."

(Later)

(So, it seems your creations weren't failures, they damaged the titans more than any others had before, interesting.)

(Thank you for the praise cardinal.)

(But they still failed to capture a single pilot.)

(Yes… but they were close, they got much closer to the base before the titans appeared, perhaps they can tell where we are based on how big our soldiers are?) Said the precursor as he rubbed his chin. (Perhaps if we make them even smaller we'll be able to get even closer and catch them by surprise?)

(Just HOW small are you suggesting?)

(Well, we could make them as small as fifty feet or even smaller, also I have a new suggestion as well, I've learned through radio signals from the other side that they don't have access to cloning technology, and that they repopulate through… natural means, Perhaps we should try this with our soldiers and any pilots we capture?)

(Natural means? You mean by mating?) The cardinal asked in confusion. (Why would we do that, cloning is easier.)

(Well, if we did that we may get new breeds of soldiers, plus while the mating happens the cloning tanks will be free to make more soldiers, that way we can double the production of our army.)

(How would that be any different than simply harvesting the DNA from them and merging it with some of the clones?)

(Simple, if we allow them to mate they may create an unexpected reaction, giving us soldiers that we did not think possible or overlooked.)

(...very well, we'll see how it will go.)

(Excellent, you will not regret this cardinal, I promise!)

(You better hope so, for your sake.)

(Later)

The general was banging his head against the wall as the pilots stood at attention. "You idiots…. This is the fifth time you've let a kaiju escape! What the hell?!"

"Sir, with all due respect, those times were NOT on purpose."

"I don't give a damn, all I know is that every time one gets away, those fuckers come back looking different!" He growled. "If all you can do is let them escape, maybe I should consider finding pilots who know what they're doing."

"What?! No, you can't do that, you know we're not trying to let them escape, and all the other pilots are dead or not good enough!"

"Well at least they would know NOT to let kaijus slip by so many times."

"Hey, it's not really our fault, and we manage to kill all the others, right?" Asked Romeo as the general groaned. "They keep changing, like since when could they use acid?!"

"No more excuses! I'm so fed up with your incompetence I'm almost tempted to try and have the Jaegers be piloted by artificial intelligence."

"You're bluffing, if you could do that you would have replaced us ages ago!"

"The only reason I didn't was because the project to do that is still in the experimental stages, but at this point it couldn't make things any worse." He said, making all the pilots freeze. "I'm giving you all one last shot, any more damaged Jaegers, escaped monsters, hell if you even sneeze the wrong way you are ALL gone."

All of them gulped as the general walked to his desk.

"And just so you know, I have congress on speed dial to ask for permission before going through with it, so keep that in mind in case you think I'm bluffing." He said with a frown. "And don't think they'll turn me down, all I have to do is say I found a way to save lives while also stop paying each of you ludicrous salaries and you'll be out of here before noon."

The pilots all paled with Richo stepping forward.

"General sir, I think I speak for everyone here when I say we WON'T let any of them escape next time."

"Good, you better hope so." He said before they heard a large crashing sound with the whole base shaking followed by the sirens going off. "Looks like you got a chance to prove it, your last one."

"General, I have terrible news, the beasts are getting into the base, I repeat, they're in the base!"

"WHAT?!" He cried before they heard several roars. "Damn it, get to the suits, and get all non military personnel to the safe room!"

"Right away sir!"

"Damn it, what kind of kaiju are we facing that they were able to avoid our radars?" He grumbled as the pilots took off running out of the room. "This does not bode well…"

"Augh! Help, kaiju, kaiju, kaiju!" Cried a worker as he ran, a giant hole now in the large metal doors as kaiju swarmed in, though they all looked different than before. "Someone get the guns!"

(We made it in, we did it, now find the pilots!) Ordered one of them who gnashed her teeth. (And try not to rip them apart TOO much.)

(Right, and kill anyone else in our way!) Laughed another as she pinned down a mechanic.

"No please-AHHH!" he screamed when she tore into his throat.

(Huh, this doesn't taste as good as I thought… but still not to bad.) She remarked chewing on the flesh as the others spread out and started to tear into any humans they could find.

(Hey, how do we tell regular humans from the pilots?)

(Easy they'll be...uh...they'll….I don't know.)

(What do you mean you don't know?! We could have killed them already accidentally!)

(It was your job to remember just who they are! You're the one who fought against one of them.)

(Yeah, while they were in their metal titans, I never saw them up close!)

(What the hell?!)

(Great, the creators will have us recycled into genetic material if we messed this up!)

(Ok, ok, we can fix this, get the holder up here, we'll just have to capture them all, and send some of the others to the metal titans, maybe we can intercept them before they get in them!)

With that in mind they started to drag or knock any humans out with the pilots rushing to the hangar.

"Damn it, come on, get to the Jaegers, we have to prove that we can still protect humanity!" Romeo called as Juliet nodded.

"What do you think we're doing? Taking a jog?" Asked Todd sarcastically.

"Shut up, just try to keep from getting eaten Beavis and Butthead." Chuckled Richo.

"Up yours you old coot!" He swore seeing a thirty foot tall kaiju crawling on his Jaeger as it banged on the head.

(Hey, human pilot, are you in there?) It asked while the pilots stopped and paled.

"Aw shit." Todd swore, making it stop and swerve its head towards him. "Shit, it sees us!"

(Huh, those humans look different than the others, are they pilots?)

"You guys distract it! We'll get to our Jaeger!" Spoke up the brother before he and his sister took off running.

(I found the pilots, I found the pilots!) Roared the kaiju before lunging towards Todd and Jake. (They're mine!)

"Shit!" Cursed Jake before pushing Todd in the way, causing him to get pinned down.

"Jake, what the hell?!" He cried as he looked up at the kaiju pinning him.

"Better you than me, nothing personal!"

"Yes personal, that is all personal you ass!" He cried as he looked at the kaiju to see that it had green skin with long red tentacle like hair with two pairs of arms and mandibles attached to her face, just under her jaw.

(I got one! I got one!) She cheered as she licked her lips. (Hey, are you sure we can't eat them yet?)

(They are not for food, they are for breeding!) Called one before numerous others started going after the brother and sister, and the other pilots who scattered.

"Make your way to the Jaegers, stay with your partner or you're screwed!" Richo called out in hopes of avoiding another incident like Jake and Todd.

"Don't worry! Me and Juliet won't be split apart!" Called Romeo.

(Ooh, two for one, I want them!) Called one who had a snakelike lower body with a female like upper half that was around twenty five feet tall with two large hercules beetle horns coming from her forehead. She slithered towards them quickly, easily catching up to the much smaller humans. She brought her horns down and clenched down, gripping the two with ease. (I got you now~)

"Damn it, let go of us you monster!"

"Kick it in the eye!"

"Wait, Juliet, did you just talk?!" He called as the kaiju began to slither away, the pilots in tow.

"Yes I talked, now do something right and kick this fucker in the eye!"

"Ah, right, got it!" He said as he tried to kick the kaiju in the eye. "Let us go!"

(Not gonna work, my head is too hard to be bothered by something like that.) Chuckled the kaiju. (Once we reach home we shall begin the process of mating to create new, stronger soldiers.)

"Come on Romeo, kick, kick!" Cried Juliet who was being held upside down by the horn.

"I'm trying Juliet, I'm trying!"

"Do it and I'll give you a kiss!" She called, making him cry out in renewed strength as he doubled his efforts.

"Let go let go let go let go let go!"

(Calm down human, struggling will not help you. Hey, can we talk to these humans, they don't understand us like this!)

(Forget it! The precursors made it clear not to use their language.)

(It would make it easier to talk to them and make them stop running, is it really that important?)

(Do YOU want to anger the precursors?)

(...fair enough, come on humans, I need to mark you as mine before putting you in the holder.) Said the kaiju as she looked towards a massive kaiju near the broken doors that had a giant mouth similar to that of an alligators mixed with a pelican.

"Romeo you suck at this!"

"I don't see you doing anything! There's a reason we have to get into giant suits to fight these things you know!" He yelled while they squirmed harder. "Maybe if you didn't rely on me to do all the hard work we wouldn't be in this!"

"Oh that is such bull, you couldn't do anything without m- hey, what is this thing doing?" She asked as the Kaiju grabbed them and began to bring them towards her mouth.

"If you gotta eat someone eat her!"

"Romeo what the shit?! Help me!" She cried only for the kaiju to lick her head, covering it in saliva, then doing the same to Romeo.

(There, all marked and ready for the holder.)

"...what the hell did it just do?!" Juliet shouted as it marched towards the largemouth kaiju who noticed her.

"It licked us, duh!"

"I know that, but why?! Also why is it taking us towards that giant kaiju?" She asked before said kaiju opened up it's huge mouth. "Holy shit! We're gonna get eaten!"

"Holy shit, we're gonna die! Wait...are those people at the bottom of the mouth?" Questioned Romeo looking inside before the kaiju that held them threw them inside making them crash on the other people. "Oof!"

"Ow, watch it!"

"Asshole, you could have broken my back!"

(Time to get the other ones.)

"Ahhh!" Yelled Kali jumping on the back of a kaiju that had the lower half of what looked like a komodo dragon with a humanoid torso that had two large moose antlers on the head with razor sharp shark teeth. "Richo, help me out here and take this bitch out!"

"I'm coming, just keep her busy!" He yelled while carrying a fire extinguisher and started spraying foam at the kaiju's face.

(Augh, what is this, I thought humans couldn't spray poison!) She roared backing up and tried blocking the foam with her hands. (This human is strong, he must be a pilot!)

"Whooo-hoo, go Richo!"

"Eat foam you tiny bastard!"

(Stop it human, just let me catch you and bring you back to the rift and to the precursors!) She roared out trying to close her eyes and force herself through the foam. (Ugh, this stuff stings and feels cold, you better not spray me when we're mating later!)

"Come on Richo, soak that bitch!"

"You got it, I just don't know how long the extinguisher will hold up, this thing isn't infinite!" He spoke as the kaiju got closer. "I'd run for it if I was you!"

"And leave you? No way, we're partners to the end!" Spoke Kali trying to wrap her arms around the kaiju's neck. "Go down you bitch!"

(Are you seriously trying to choke me? I can survive in the depths of your human oceans, I can more than easily survive your feeble attempts at killing me.) She growled before reaching up and pulled Kali off before using her as a shield against the foam. (Ha ha, now what are you going to do human pilot?)

"Kali! Damn it, what do I do now?" He muttered with a frown.

Kali couldn't get a word out due to the foam hitting her face. 'Stop spraying me with the fucking foam already!'

(Give up human, it is futile to resist, you are powerless without your metal titan!) Laughed the kaiju getting closer to Richo who began to run out of foam. (Now just hold still so I can grab and mark you as mine.)

"Aw fuck." Muttered Richo before he tried swinging the extinguisher, only for the kaiju to catch it and crush it easily before grinning at him with a hungry look. "...shit."

(Got you now!) She roared before lashing her free arm out to him and grabbing him.

"Hey let go of me you son of a bitch!" He cried as he struggled to get free, only for the monster to lick him and Kali. "What the hell was that?!"

(There, you both are marked, time to get you both taken out of here.) She said before hearing something. (Engines? Wait, that's not one of the titans, have other humans arrived? Whatever, I better get my humans out of here and get home, I got what I came for.) She turned and started to walk towards where the humans were being gathered. (Let's get out of here, we have enough humans to please the precursors.)

"Time to show those fucks you don't mess with us." Spoke the brother as he and his sister reached the inside of their Jaeger.

"Right, let's kill the big one first, that's where they've been feeding everyone, the very least we can do is honor their memory by killing it." Spoke his sister as they locked into place while Jake himself was getting surrounded by several kaiju.

"Shit shit shit, I don't want to go out like this, not by being eaten! Only one thing to do…" He said grimly as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small handgun. "Well, it's been fun… sorry for being a dick Todd, see you on the other side." He brought it up to his temple and pulled the hammer. "This is gonna hurt like a bitch."

(What is the human pilot doing? What is in his hand?)

BANG

Jake fell down and dropped the gun as blood oozed from the wound.

(What was that?! Did the human just self destruct?!)

(I think so, why else would he be bleeding?)

(Why did it do that?! Wait, can the other humans do that, ARE they going to do that?!)

(If so, we need to get them out of here before they can!)

(Right, and never let them be alone so they have the opportunity, let's get out of here!)

With that they turned and rushed back to the giant kaiju, only to scatter when a Jaeger began to move. (Shit, the mechanical titan is moving, half of you distract it, if we don't get those humans out of here this whole mission would have been for nothing!)

(Right!) Half of them cried and ran to the legs while the others headed to the larger kaiju.

(Holder, we need to leave, now, the humans self destruct, so we need to get them home immediately!)

The kaiju let out a low growl and began to close her mouth and rise up.

"Augh! It's moving, it's getting ready to swallow us!"

"No, damn it!"

The humans ran to the sides and tried to clamber up while the brother and sister tried to swat the small kaiju climbing them away.

"Stop it you monsters, we will avenge the dead and kill you all!"

"As soon as we get these pests off!"

(Don't let them get to the humans, they're ours now!)

(Holder, worry about getting the humans back to the rift!)

The large mouthed Kaiju just nodded as it began to make its way to out the door and to the ocean.

"Oh no you don't!" The brother raised the right arm up before it shot out attached to a cable to the arm and grabbed the kaiju by the back of it's head. "You're not going anywhere!"

(No! Let go of the holder, she can't fight back without harming the humans!) Called one of the kaiju as they tried climbing up to the chest and clawed at it. (You are a bad titan, a very, very bad titan!)

(Go for the joints, take it down, take it down!)

"Come on bro, we gotta reel this one in!"

"You got it sis, let's do this!" He cheered only for a kaiju to jump on the cable and start to bite through it. "Aw shit no!"

"No, stop it, bad monster lady kaiju thing, bad!" Yelled his sister as they tried swatting it off as it gnawed at the cable frantically.

(Must save holder, must save humans, must not let them die!) The kaiju chanted as it bit and clawed at the cable as hard as possible.

"Get off of that you damn freak of nature!" Yelled the sister before they saw the cable break. "No! Damn it!" She cried as she could only watch the large kaiju lurch forward and begin to enter the ocean.

"FUCK!" Cursed her brother AND general at the exact same time.

"That's it, all the damn Jaegers are getting AI, that way we don't have to rely on our pilots getting in them." He muttered with a frown. 'That and we lost almost all of the pilots and personnel of the base.'

"You have GOT to be kidding!" Groaned the sister pilot as they heard the general through the suit. "How could this day POSSIBLY get worse?!"

"YOU BOTH ARE DONE! PACK UP YOUR STUFF AND LEAVE MY BASE!"

"There's still kaiju running around, let us finish the job first you senile old man!"

"DID I STUTTER?! I SAID NOW!"

"What?! We'll die!"

"At this point I don't care! I'm calling congress and having them clean this mess up!" Yelled the general before walking out of the room. "Right after I get some booze, fuck do I need some!"

"God damn it!" Swore the siblings as we cut to the kaijus who were all diving into the water and heading back towards the rift.

(The precursors are bound to be happy.)

(Yeah, we got regular humans AND some pilots, how are the humans holding out holder?)

(They're being rowdy, but they're not getting out.) She grumbled as they kept diving. (They're starting to freak out, I wonder what they're thinking right now?)

"I DON'T WANNA DIE IN HERE!"

"What is going on, why are we still alive?!"

"Mama! Help, get us out of here!"

"I don't wanna die yet! I haven't even fucked a girl!"

"Oh god, stop pushing me towards the back of the throat, I don't wanna be digested!"

The humans pushed and tried to find someway out.

"Damn it, the only way out is down the throat and even that is blocked." Grumbled Richo with a frown. "If I had a chance I'd shove my hand RIGHT up this bastard's eye."

"You're welcome to try, though chances are they're taking us down to eat us at their leisure." Said Kali with a frown. "Might as well say our prayers while we can."

"Damn it, this sucks, first I learn that you can talk all this time and now we get eaten, what the hell Juliet?!"

"..."

"You can't just go back to 'not being able to talk' after very clearly talking to me!"

"..."

"Ok now you're doing this to get back at me!"

"..."

"Augh, fine, then if I'm dying I'm going to do what I've always wanted to do!" He cried out in exasperation before grabbing her and pulling her into a kiss, making her eyes widen in surprise. When he pulled back he saw her mouth hang open. "God have I been waiting too long for that."

"..." She was silent for a moment before grinning and grabbing him and pulling him into another kiss.

Romeo was caught off guard before kissing back eagerly as they began to get frisky making Kali facepalm.

"Great, we're inside a kaiju and those two decide now is a great time to do something about their sexual tension, great." She grumbled before the humans all suddenly felt a sudden stop. "Huh? Hey, what's going on?"

"I dunno, maybe they're ready to eat us now?" Todd said with a frown. "I hope they already ate Jake."

That's when they saw what looked like light coming in as the mouth opened up with the humans slowly going wide eyed at the otherworldly….world, they were in.

"What the hell, where are we?!" Richo asked in confusion.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Said Kali before seeing several platforms floating towards them with precursors on them.

(Hmm, seems the clones actually managed to find more humans than expected.)

(Yes, we only needed one or two for the gene splicing, should we use the others for the breeding idea since we have more than enough, what do you say Cardinal?)

(What I always say, we don't waste any useful material.)

(Understood, shall we choose the best sample and free the others from the kaiju's mouth, giving the others a bit of sport to keep them entertained?)

(Of course.) He nodded before several of the small kaiju moved over near the mouth. (All of you will hold off until I have personally chosen which humans will be used for the breeding, the rest will be used for sport you can chase.)

(Are we allowed to do whatever we want with the ones we catch?)

(I don't care what you do with them once the breeders are chose, the rest are just extras.)

That made the kaiju let out roars of cheering while the humans looked scared.

"W-What are they saying, and what are those things, are they like gods here?!"

"Are we in hell?! We're in hell aren't we?!"

"We might be, fiery looking place, monsters everywhere, it fits the bill."

(Alright, the ones with the odd looking clothes seem like they are prepared for fighting, so they must be the pilots.) Said the cardinal with a grin. (They will be the breeders, since they are the best of the best to be their world's defenders.)

(Capture the pilots for breeding.) Ordered one of the aliens.

"What are they saying?" Muttered Richo only to see one kaiju start crawling into the mouth and beelining towards him and the other pilots. "Oh you wanna fight? Bring it ugly!"

(Quiet human, you can scream later~) It chuckled as it grabbed him and Kali easily. It turned and carried them out while they struggled as the other kaiju grabbed Todd.

"Let go of me you damn monster, let go!" He cried as he struggled to get free as another picked up Romeo and Juliet who were holding onto each other with a death grip.

"Juliet my biggest regret was NOT sleeping with you!"

"..." She just nodded before pulling him back into a kiss.

(Huh, these two are already mating, neat.) Smiled the kaiju while the cardinal turned to the other small kaiju.

(Do what you will to the rest.) Said the cardinal precursor as a lower ranked one picked out several other humans to gene splice.

(Ok, let them loose and let the hunt begin!) Called another making the kaiju roar out in excitement.

"Oh shit, this can't be good." Said one nervously before the kaiju began to spit them out onto the ground, making some of them groan in pain. "Everyman for themselves!"

(Come here, I haven't had any fun in ages!" Laughed one as the kaiju descended on the humans as we cut to the pilots.

"Great, we lost our friends, our job, so now we gotta find new jobs."

"Yeah, at least they are in a better place now, right?" Said the sister with a sigh. "And we have millions left over from all our previous pay."

"Well at the very least we can burn some time having fun without worrying about penny pinching."

"Yeah, wanna head to the pub and have a drink to those that died today?"

"Sure, let's do it."

"And maybe this time you can get a girl into you after you're stone cold drunk."

"Ha, let's hope, let's hope so." He chuckled with a grin.

"Then again maybe we could have let one of those kaiju take you, they looked close enough to a real girl, they might have let you do all sorts of weird stuff to them, and trust me, you ain't no saint."

"Oh please, even if I ignore the fact that they're kaiju, they're way too big, they'd crush me!"

"...you really want me to bring up that specific file you have called 'Giant hoes with giant knockers'?"

"Hey, that was private!" He cried out with a blush. "Well don't act like you don't have the same folder!"

"Hey! Those girls are ones from victoria's secret, yours is just made of random girls you found online. There's a difference."

"No, it's the same! Using stuff from a catalog doesn't make it any classier!"

"The hell it doesn't!"

Both of them started arguing while the general staggered past the room while guzzling a bottle of liquor.

"Ninety dead, two hundred and thirty taken by that freak and one suicide, this is a shitshow." He slurred before stumbling down the hall. "I'm being a doctor, screw this."


	152. Chapter 152

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 152

Hiccup and his friends are made to go through several alternate realms of their own.

Series: How to Train Your Dragon

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Asgard, Hall of the gods-

In the great halls of the warrior and sorcerer gods and goddesses, we find a great throne, made of ancient wood from the world tree itself as two giant wolves laid on the ground near its legs and two large ravens sat on its arms, waiting for their master to return from a meeting of the Aesir and Vanir gods.

As for said gods, well….they were in discussion over a particular topic, which was Berk.

(At the meeting hall)

"Something must be done!" spoke up Thor, a giant of a man with a thick beard of blond and holding a mighty hammer that occasionally boomed with the roar of a thousand thunderstorms, as he looked at the large wooden table filled to the brim with gods and goddesses. "That village is being destroyed by dragons!"

"Yet that threat is long gone." spoke Tyr, a semi tall figure with dark hair and had a stump where his right arm was. "And in its place is just a village with dragons as mounts."

"I know! I was referring to the dragon hunters! The Berkians will be destroyed!"

"Or victorious." said Freyr, a handsome blond with almost elf like ears and a pale complexion. "I mean they have fought and lost so much already. Especially the one with the missing leg."

"Ah yes." Freyia said, who was a rather beautiful woman with a H cup chest and large ass with long red hair. "Hiccup, the one that spared a dragon. He has lost a lot in his future, and gain so much in return."

"With them having two annoying kids." said Rán, who was a woman made of pure water with long green hair, a G cup chest and small ass. "Hopefully they don't teach their brats to let their dragons or whatever they use then, piss on my body! I had enough with frost giants!"

"Calm down, all of you." spoke a wise voice as they turned to Odin who had one eye with a golden helmet on, along with an empty eye socket where his right eye was supposed to be, while holding a bloody black and gold spear. "The future the Norns foretold will come to pass, but we are not here for arguments. We are here to see how these 'Dragon Riders' will accomplish at their current state. As we know, they are Thor's followers and they have his favor, yet they seem to be forging their own destiny with the arrival of the dragon race."

"And I say it must be given help to make sure the dragon hunters are no more!" boomed Thor.

Hermódr, a tall man with glowing blue eyes and had pure white hair, placed a hand on him. "If you do that, you will cause the destruction of the predestined future. And the Norns have no mercy on those that threaten the threads of life."

"I don't care gatekeeper! They must be destroyed!"

CLANG!

The booming from Odin's mighty spear shook the earth and redirected their attention back at him. "Cease this petty squabble, we have more important things to worry about."

"Such as the lives of the children." spoke Frigg, a blond woman with a stern expression and a hefty I cup chest and large ass. "They are the key to this destiny. So we must focus on them, not on Berk as a whole."

That made the gods and goddesses go quiet and look down in agreement.

"Now let us get back to business." Odin spoke up.

That was when a hand rose up, showing a man with red hair and flames licking from his body.

"Yes Loki."

"How about we just fuck with their minds? I mean they are teenagers and not full grown vikings. So why not mold their minds in a hilarious way?" He smirked.

"...so as I was saying, we need to get back to business."

"Hey! Don't act like you didn't hear me."

"I heard a fly." Thor muttered.

Loki frowned. "Look, if we fuck with their minds, we MIGHT be able to show them the consequences of their actions and the foolishness of the world, or worlds, they might have ended up in. Like for example, the time I showed this meat headed giant slayer a version of himself with blond hair and a testy Mjolnir. And I do mean testy with the 'worthiness' part."

"Remember the LAST time we did that?" asked Thor with a red face.

"Oh come now, you and Odin looked adorable together, Thorina." he chuckled.

"LOKI!"

He laughed while Balder, a young man with blond hair and an unnatural glow all around him as several runes covered his body, sighed at his antics.

"Allfather Odin." Balder sighed. "Loki might be right, for once, showing the 'Dragon Riders' possible realms and choices might allow them to change their fate, or endure it better."

"Hmmm….this IS Loki we're talking about, remember?"

"I know, but he HAS saved us from giants." He said with a sigh. "But he also got Thor to dress up as a girl, that really helped with fate."

Rán laughed at this while Thor was red in the face.

"Brother." He growled.

"Relax, we aren't doing it to you. But if Loki is correct, the boy Hiccup might be in a dress sooner than expected." 'I hope not.'

"So we're all on board, great!" smiled Loki. "I'll get the Norns and we can start with the mind fucks."

Odin sighed. 'If this works….he will be bragging about this until Ragnarök.'

(Elsewhere)

-On Berk-

"Baa." One sheep baaed while eating some grass under the moonlit sky. Beside it was a dragon that was currently munching on some fish and eyeing the sheep.

Said dragon was a Deadly Nadder, and it was Astrid's.

"Baaa."

"Grrrr."

It looked at the dragon and paled while keeping still.

"Grrrr." The dragon growled before licking her jaws.

The sheep gulped before the Deadly Nadder-

CHOMP!

Ate it. Whole.

It growled in enjoyment while taking flight. And right towards Astrid's hunt, which was occupied by both the rider….and Hiccup.

Yep, you guessed it readers, they were snogging. Like VIKINGS! YEAH!

But unfortunately, the dragon interrupted a viking cowgirl position, or in Berkian, the yak position, by roaring into the window.

"Raw!"

"AHH!" screamed Hiccup.

"Stormfly!" yelled a naked Astrid. "Get out of here!"

"Raw." She growled in amusement while Hiccup was glad he didn't have a heart attack.

"Astrid? You don't think Stormfly came to watch, right?"

"I hope not." She growled as the dragon moved away. She turned to him. "Now where were w-"

That was when a figure appeared next to Hiccup in a fire like cloak and holding a rune representing the Norns in their hands.

"Time to go humans." It said while chuckling in a man's voice. "Don't want to be late for Asgard."

"AHHH!" both screamed together before Astrid reached over and grabbed her axe.

Only for it to melt in her hands from a large flame.

"None of that." He said before they got covered in a veil of flames.

(Elsewhere)

-Asgard-

And caused them to appear in a throne room with various figures watching them, all while the other Dragon Riders appeared, with Astrid and Hiccup still buck naked.

"Here they are allfather." The figure bowed while revealing that he was Loki. "The famous Dragon Riders of Berk. And two lovers."

Freyja chuckled. "Yep, they are lovers indeed Loki. But next time bring them here clothed."

"I'll consider it."

Ruffnut and Tuffnut let out whistles making Hiccup and Astrid turn red while Fishlegs covered his eyes as Snotlout looked over Astrid's naked body with a goofy smile.

"Don't even." Astrid growled at Snotlout.

Loki moves to Odin's right side as his ravens cawed, getting the mortal's attention, especially Hiccup.

"Mortals of Midgard. Bow to the allfather." said Thor while Frigg shook her head at the man's inability to read the mood in terms of two naked lovers being embarrassed. "Or be knocked down the Hel by my mighty hammer!"

"Odin?!" they cried out before quickly bowing down.

He looked down at them before saying. "Berkians, you have been chosen out of all the mortals on Midgard for a task handed to you by us, one who's thread of fate intermingles with the fate of not only the spawn of Níðhöggr, but of the nine realms themselves."

"Is that important?" Ruffnut whispered.

"Yes it is mortal." called out Rán. "And word of warning, no more pissing on my body when you fly over it! It's disgusting!"

"Well where else should I do my business then?"

"Anywhere else!"

"Told ya." Tuffnut snickered before his twin punched him. "Ow!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

Balder and Freya facepalmed at this along with several valkyries that were stationed near the entrance to the throne room.

"Um, can I get some clothes?" Hiccup asked.

"No." Freyja said. "Not until Odin finishes his speech."

'Oh gods, it's cold in here.'

Odin then resumed. "Your task, is to visit ten realms of possibility. Each one different and unlike your own, and learn from there for the looming threat to your culture and way of life."

"Wait what?!" Fishlegs squeaked out in shock.

"You heard him." Loki smirked. "You have a realm scouting trip, just don't upset the locals with your stench."

"Hey! I smell just fine." Snotlout smelled his armpit. "That there is the smell of a real viking."

"No." Balder pointed out. "That is the smell of week old mutton and swordfish. I know, me and Hel went on a dinner date once….ugh." 'The stench!'

Astrid grumbled. "Look, we aren't interested. No offense allfather Odin."

His ravens cawed as Odin stared at her with his lone eye. "It seems I have no choice but to tell you the answer of the mystery known as your future, as you all seem to be forgetting who you are talking to."

That made her shut up quickly.

"In the foretold future." He said as his eye socket began to glow bright blue. "You shall face three threats. One of a man who's hate for dragons will end in black lightning and the death of the chief, the second is that of three warlords and their plans of ruling Midgard with an army of dragon born, and the final and most unusual threat, the loss of the mythical and the end of the race of dragons. All of which the Norns have spun to life, even as we speak."

"T-That sounds scary." gulped Fishlegs.

"Who are these guys?" Snotlout frowned. "I'll give them a good piece of my fist."

"In order, Drago Bludvist, the Warlords, Chaghatai Khan, Griselda the Grevious, and Ragna the Rock, and their dragon killer, Grimmel the Gristy, and the edge of the world." Odin spoke. "Where Loki's second born broke the ground and released the dragons from the roots of the world tree in ages past."

"Oh sure, make it MY fault." muttered Loki.

"It was." Thor growled. "You did it with a frost giantess!"

"And your mother was one."

"Don't you dare bring her up fire giant!"

"Yeah yeah, Thorina."

Both growled while the twins started placing bets on them.

"My money's on Thor."

"I'm all on with Loki."

Hiccup gulped while shaking his head. "Ok, so apparently we have three threats, all preordained, and you want us to….change it?"

Odin nodded while his eye socket stopped glowing.

"Then wouldn't it make sense to tell us when they start?"

"About two years from now. But you will need to learn a lesson."

"That would be?" Snotlout asked.

Tyr spoke up. "That your actions and lives can be affected by not only the world around you, but your choices in life. Like you and your futile attempts of courting young Astrid here with your….charm." 'Or lack thereof.'

"Finally someone notices."

"He means." Freyja sighed. "You should give up, her heart is with another. And trust me, Tyr isn't a fool."

"Wait wha? What are you talking about. Astrid's all over me like flies."

"I think you mean she's all over Hiccup and his 'axe'." spoke Ruffnut looking and whistled. "Damn, mind if I borrow him?"

"NO!" Astrid growled.

CLANG!

And cue Odin slamming his spear on the ground. "Enough! Dragon Riders of Berk, will you or will you not take this quest in order to advert the threat of the ravenous future?"

"Something tells me we should say yes, so yeah." spoke Hiccup.

Loki walked over while whispering into his ear. "Good answer, after all, Odin DID kill Ymir with his bare hands at your age."

He shivered at this while a strange yellow portal appeared near him with some rainbows over it.

"Hermodr has allowed the entrance to these realms." Frigg said. "In conjunction with the Norns, to be open freely to you mortals. Once you seen these realms for a single day, you shall be allowed to enter the next one until you reach the ten realms, where Loki there will send you home to your dragons."

"So we have to spend the next ten days visiting other worlds?" asked Fishlegs.

"Yep." said Rán with a grin. "So I suggest you TRY not to pee on any other body of mine. I'm looking at you blondy!"

"Aw shucks, you're making me blush."

She glared while Hiccup lightly blushed.

"So about our clothes?"

Freyja snapped her fingers while both Astrid and Hiccup gained their normal attire. "There you go love birds."

Both sighed in relief before Loki started shoving them all into the portal.

"Happy landings!"

"Ahhh!"

(Elsewhere)

-In the void-

All of them screamed as they went in a vast expanse of space with strange rocks and tree branches all over the place, and they were falling down and down into the abyss.

"We're gonna die!" screamed Tuffnut. "But at least we're gonna do it somewhere so cool!"

"Hold me!" Snotlout cried out. "I'm too manly to die!"

"Odin forgive us for being disrespectful! Don't let us die like this!" screamed out Fishlegs.

"Ahhh! Where is Toothless when you need him?!" Hiccup cried out while hugging Astrid tightly.

"Get it together! We are NOT going to die!"

As they kept on falling, they didn't see a strange rock with a strange eerie glow around it and several skeleton arms extending out until they landed on it.

(Realm One- Ghost Realm)

And landed in a familiar island where the Berk dragons used to live in….but with lots and lots AND lots of skeletons littering the ground, both humans and dragons.

"Ow….get off." groaned Tuffnut under a pile.

"You first." Ruffnut retorted while Astrid's head was in the sand.

"Mmm!"

Hiccup moved off and helped Astrid up. "You ok?"

"Pah! Yes I am." She said while spitting sand out of her mouth as Fishlegs looked around.

"Um isn't this where we fought that Red Death dragon?"

"Yeah, except it's way more empty." remarked Snotlout looking around.

Only to see a skeleton with his helmet lying on the ground.

"Ah!" he screamed jumping back making Ruffnut raise an eyebrow.

"Wow, real tough. It's just a skull, no big deal."

"That's my skull, I think?"

Hiccup looked around before seeing Astrid's body, covered in charcoal and rotted fur. "By Odin's beard!"

"Oh gods." spoke the girl as they looked around and saw numerous skeletons resembling themselves.

"What happened here?" Ruffnut said in awe while not seeing a ghostly version of herself behind her, covered in a green ooze and had her head flopping around on her right shoulder.

" _We got killed, duh._ " She said while the living version looked behind her. " _Also I like the alive vibe from you._ "

"Woah...cool." she smiled while Fishlegs let out a squeak and fell back, fainting.

His copy, which was missing his ribs and stomach, poked him with a finger. " _Looks like you scared another one._ "

Snotlout gulped while seeing his ghostly copy floating towards him, but missing his legs and half his face to a fire or something.

" _Hey, boo._ "

"Ahhh! Don't haunt me!"

" _No._ " He said before howling like a wolf as Astrid's version, which was missing her arms, popped next to Hiccup and tried to hug him.

" _Damn it! A living Hiccup and I don't have arms! Fuck!_ " She cursed. " _Stupid dragon!_ "

"Ah!" he jumped back with Astrid frowning.

"What's going on here?" She asked while a ghost version of Tuffnut, with no upper torso or lower body, just a head, appeared behind her.

" _Hey. Have you seen my body? I know it was somewhere here._ " He asked while Ruffnut's ghost version laughed. " _Not funny!_ "

" _It pretty is!_ "

That was when a figure rose from the water, which was Hiccup, but with a missing leg and covered in seaweed and starfish.

" _Guys, can we not scare….ourselves. That's kinda strange to even try._ " He said while the main group looked a little unnerved. " _Or at least try not juggling Tuffnut's head at them like last time?_ "

" _It was hilarious and you know it!_ "

" _No it wasn't Ruffnut._ " He sighed as Astrid pointed at him. " _Oh hey, um so you're not a strange shadow right? Because trust me, being here for over fifty years can make a spirit a bit crazy if you know what I'm saying._ "

"What in Hel's name happened here?!"

" _Oh that. Well the Red Death kinda ate everyone here, and I drowned along with Toothless. Yep, another day in the life of Hiccup the Friendly Ghost._ " He said calmly. " _And we're stuck here._ "

"That's awful!" spoke Hiccup in horror.

" _Eh._ " Snotlout shrugged. " _It's not too bad, we don't age._ "

"Wait." Tuffnut said to his copy. "So did I get ripped apart or devoured quickly?"

" _A bit of both, crotch first._ "

"Oooh! That's just wrong." Ruffnut said.

" _Well why are you here?_ " Ghostly Fishlegs asked.

"Apparently the gods told us to check out other realms." Astrid frowned. "And the first one was this one."

" _Odd._ " Ghostly Astrid said with a nod. " _But at least you didn't die like us, or had a dragon the size of a mountain squash your pelvis. Worst death ever._ "

"Didn't need to know that."

"What do you guys do anyway?" Hiccup asked.

His ghost counterpart floated to the main Fishlegs and screamed in his ear, waking him up. " _Scare sailors and other travelers until they die, hopefully not, or just until they crap themselves._ "

"Wait, if you guys are ghosts, what about the dragons?" asked Tuffnut.

" _They either got eaten or are still in the cave._ " Ruffnut said pointing to the cave with his head. " _And trust me, they really hate ghosts, especially dragon ghosts._ "

"Wait where's Toothless?" Hiccup asked.

" _The bottom of the ocean._ " Ghostly Astrid sighed. " _Still chained by the chief for all times. Also, you scared me when you died!_ "

" _Right here._ " Ghostly Hiccup said.

" _You know what I mean!_ " She said with a light greenish blush.

"This is freaky, even for me." whispered Tuffnut.

" _Yeah._ " The ghostly version whispered. " _But it's our afterlife._ "

"Is there anyway to set you all free?" asked Hiccup.

The Ghostly version rubbed his chin. " _We could possess you all, but everyone we do that to causes someone to explode. No idea why, but I don't want to find out again._ "

"Ew." Snotlout gagged.

" _EH suck it up._ " remarked his ghostly version.

" _So how long are you staying here?_ " Asked ghostly Astrid.

"A day, why?" asked Fishlegs.

" _Because at night, the Red Death pops out to eat random ships._ " She said. " _And since you're not dead, it'll eat you in the most painful manner befitting a dragon._ "

And cue a roar from the cave.

" _And it's almost night._ " Ghostly Tuffnut said. " _So you better get going._ "

"We need to find shelter, now." spoke up Hiccup.

" _Try that._ " Ghostly Hiccup said while pointing to a giant dragon ship that was stranded on the beach. " _And yes, it's from Berk. And dad got squashed by it, not a pretty sight._ "

"We REALLY didn't need to hear that."

(At the ship)

The group sighed while ghostly Hiccup floated near them, the others gone to scare some mermaids a few miles from the island.

" _So any questions about being a spirit?_ "

"Does it hurt?" asked Tuffnut poking his hand through his chest.

" _No. Why would it?_ "

"You're dead, duh." replied Ruffnut.

" _I know. But it doesn't mean it hurts._ " He deadpanned. " _Also no, ghosts don't do the deed or bleed. Really, we are dead! We aren't in Valhalla._ "

"Oh."

" _But we can see the future._ "

"Really?"

" _Yep._ " He nodded while looking at Astrid. " _And in your future….wow. Two kids, I thought it was going to be ten._ "

She turned bright red at this.

" _Relax, it's not Snotlout. Trust me, it wouldn't work at all._ " He chuckled.

"Hey! I'm right here you know."

He sighed. " _Almost forgot about that. Oh and you tried….oh Odin! Snotlout!_ "

"What?"

" _You tried hitting on my mom!_ " He said in an exasperated tone. " _For shame!_ "

"What!?" Hiccup yelled while Snotlout blinked.

"How good looking is she?"

Both Hiccups glared at him while one looked ready to scare him and the other to kick him in the face.

"Um not the best idea." Fishlegs pointed out.

"What? Now I'm curious."

Astrid facepalmed while the twin chuckled.

Ghostly Hiccup sighed while looking at the twins. " _Huh, apparently you two will start getting jealous of each other's affections over….a former dragon hunter? Huh? Weirdest future I've seen in awhile, besides the one where a guy makes a flying machine and goes to the moon._ "

Tuffnut and Ruffnut blinked while looking at the other in surprise.

"A machine that flies?" asked Hiccup with interest.

" _Yeah. weird. But I have no idea what it's called._ " Ghostly Hiccup said. " _Oh and Fishlegs, I suggest you avoid anyone named Heather._ "

"Really? Why?"

" _Because she will wring you dry in the bed._ " He said bluntly.

Fishlegs blushed at this.

" _Anyway. Got any other questions about ghosts?_ " Ghostly Hiccup asked.

"If you killed me, does that mean I'd be a super ghost?" asked Ruffnut.

" _No. You would just be a regular ghost._ " He deadpanned.

"Ha." Tuffnut laughed.

"Do you eat?" Snotlout asked sarcastically.

Ghostly Hiccup blinked. " _Well yeah. But you won't like what we spirits eat._ "

"Oh please, it can't be that bad."

He sighed before saying. " _Human flesh._ "

That made all their eyes widen while Snotlout paled.

" _So yeah._ " Ghostly Hiccup said while forming fang like teeth. " _If you don't go by sun up, we're going to eat your flesh slowly and painfully. No pressure._ "

Astrid gave a battle cry while trying to pull the ghost's head off, only for it to not work as the hands passed right through him.

" _Yeah, nice try. But no dice._ "

"It was worth a shot."

" _Anyway, since you attacked me._ " Ghostly Hiccup said while opening his jaws wide as massive teeth jutted out from his jaw. " _ **IT'S TIME TO HAVE AN EARLY BREAKFAST!**_ "

"AHHH!" Ruffnut and Tuffnut screamed in horror.

"RUN!" cried Hiccup.

The ghost hovered towards the vikings as they ran out of the shipwreck, only to see not only sunrise, but a very familiar portal.

The problem was that it was right in the mouth of the cave, where the dragons are coming out to hunt for food.

"RAW!" One dragon cried out while the hoard kept on flying out of the cave, the other Ghostly Dragon Riders floating after the group.

" _ **GET THEM!**_ " Ghostly Hiccup yelled while the vikings hurried to the portal.

"Everyone jump!" Hiccup yelled while they quickly jumped into the portal.

-In the void-

And went falling into the void again, but this time going upwards for some reason.

"That was a close one!" Snotlout sighed in relief. "I was way too handsome to get eaten by myself."

"Hey I'm more handsome." said Tuffnut while Ruffnut shook her head.

"That's not what I heard."

"Oh yeah? Heard from who?"

"Me."

Hiccup looked up as a giant rock with strange tentacles dotted with giant eyeballs and coating it with slime, appeared above him and hanging from a large branch. "Oh boy, first ghosts now squids."

"Maybe it's friendly." spoke up Fishlegs trying to optimistic.

They looked at him like he was crazy as they landed on the rock.

(Realm Two- Extraterrestrial Realm)

And fell onto a strange island covered in green slime and had a strange purple ocean and pink sky as five suns rode across the sky at the same time.

"Woah...this place is freaky, I love it!" cheered Tuffnut.

"Where are we?" Astrid said while also amazed, until they saw a Night Fury, covered in slime and strange metal armor that seemed to be injecting a strange purple liquid into its body, ran towards them while covered in strange burn marks.

"ROAR!" It cried out before falling on the ground, in pain with a missing tail flap covered in fresh blood.

"Toothless!" cried out Hiccup before running over and kneeled down next to him. "Wait, is this Toothless? It's hard to tell."

It looked at him before growing weakly as several strange garbling sounds were heard in the distance.

"What is that?" Ruffnut said in confusion.

"And what's he wearing?" asked Tuffnut walking over and poked the metal. "Feels all cold and slimy."

" _Zibble zilbble!_ " A strange voice from the armor said while a tiny crossbow like thing appeared from the armor and pointed at Tuffnut as a red line appeared from under the opening. " _Zuk zuk vazik!_ "

"What is that?" he asked trying to look at the red line. "Is something on my face?"

BAM!

That was when his sister caused him to fall to the ground as a ball of 'fire' shot out and destroyed HALF of a mountain that was RIGHT behind them!

"Holy Thor!" Fishlegs cried out.

"Woah! That looked cool!" spoke Ruffnut.

"And it nearly killed you guys." Hiccup said in shock before the garbling noice got closer and closer. "And apparently so is the local unidentifiable killer squids."

And cue five figures, all looking like giant slime monsters with tentacles all over their bodies, giant red eyes on the tips of said tentacles, holding large pronged lightning spears while riding giant lizard like legs made of pure metal and leaking green slime from their circular jaws filled with shark like teeth, appearing from the forest and circled the dragon and vikings.

"Ok, that's messed up and ugly." muttered Snotlout.

"Gliber zzipa!" One of them said while pointing at the Night Fury with its spear.

ZAP!

And caused the dragon to turn into a mess of bones and metal as the 'creatures' garbled in what seemed to be a laughing tone.

"Ziblib za!"

"Oh gods above! Please don't kill us!" begged Fishlegs.

One of the creatures looked at them before pulling out a strange box with some knobs on it and began to dial a few times before getting a strange sound that sounded like the Berkian's language.

"Zip zal. Can you understand us now lower lifeforms?" The leader 'said' while sounded otherworldly and gross at the same time. "Well?"

"Y-Yeah, we can." spoke up Hiccup. "W-Who are you….people?"

"We are the Zerkians of the planet Zerka." It said. "And you are trespassing on our annual dragon hunt."

"Yeah." Another one said. "And you nearly distracted the prey."

"Which you made explode." spoke Snotlout, backing up.

"To hunt it." Another said. "And you activated the automatic plasma gun, idiot monkey."

"See." Ruffnut said to Tuffnut. "That was stupid."

"Hey, they were talking about, you got the hair to look like one, whatever a monkey is."

The creatures grabbed the armor parts before looking at the vikings.

"Either come with us or become the next prey." The leader said with a frown. "After all, the dragons we have in the pens need to be released for the next hunt."

Astrid and Hiccup frowned at that.

"Uh...we'll go with that." spoke up Snotlout nervously.

And cue the creatures pushing them towards them while walking in the other direction.

(Later)

And right towards a giant goo like building with billions of dragons, all in cages, with either missing scalps that revealed their brains or hanging from hooks that injected dark purple fluids into their eyes and veins from large sword sized needles.

"Here we are monkeys, the pens." The leader spoke with a smirk. "All the best prey on this planet, killed and harvested for our amusement."

"Oh...my...gods." Hiccup let out as they looked around in sheer horror and disgust with Fishlegs looking green.

"Grrr." growled a small dragon while the alien next to Astrid grabbed it and began eating it.

"We have been busy." The leader smirked. "Ever since we took them from that backwater planet Earth hundreds of years ago. They were vicious, but we made sure they got lobotasized."

"What's that?" Ruffnut asked.

"To render the brain inert." Another creatures said. "They can't think, move, or even breath anymore. Perfect for our conquest of the entire universe."

"That's...sick!" Hiccup spoke up while glaring. "Doing that….doing all this...to dragons? All for the sake of conquering?"

"That and hunting." The leader smirked. "We are a race that fancies the pleasures of the flesh and the thrill of the hunt. When we found the dragon race, we gained more excitement than any other race we faced before. The only problem was to get them here, so we just killed them, stored their brains into jars, and cloned them into new bodies."

"Cloning?" Tuffnut raised an eyebrow.

"To make a copy of a creature, even one dead for millions of years."

"That's sick." frowned Astrid making a fist. "What our people use to do to them was horrible, but this? All of it? It's nothing but sick and wrong, you're monsters."

"No, we are just a species that needs entertainment." The leader said. "The names High Hunter Ziccup. And these are my fellow hunters, Tuzzut, Ruzzut, Znotzout, Fizhlegz and my mate, Aztrid."

"Wow, they sound like our names." whispered Ruffnut.

"That's because they are our names, meaning they're US, except sick and twisted." glared Hiccup. "What good is there to do all this to creatures who did nothing to you? You said you found them, right? What did they do to warrant all this?"

Ziccup smirked. "They existed, so we hunted them. That and they are the only lower lifeforms at the time. So hairless monkey called 'man' was around at the time, but they were weak too." It chuckled. "We hazed their planet with fire before we left!"

"Hazed?" Snotlout raised an eyebrow.

"We turned that ball of rock into a firestorm. We set off volcanos, destroyed the core, and set all animal and plant life on fire until nothing existed." He smirked evilly. "And then we blew it up to keep life from reforming. Like we have done with countless other worlds."

The vikings paled in shock while letting that sink in.

Fishlegs groaned and started puking right there.

"Anyway." Ziccup said. "You are going to be staying here for a long while, as slaves to our hundreds of younglings."

"The Hel we are!" spoke Ruffnut with a glare. "I ain't being nobody's slave."

"Then I guess you will be vaporised." He said while pulling out a large cannon with lightning in a bottle on the sides, from its body. "And trust me, this will be messy."

Their eyes widened with Astrid bringing out her axe.

"AAAAAAAAH!" She yelled before striking the creature's head off, causing it to go flying into a wall.

SPLAT!

"..." it looked at the humans with a frown. "Hunters, GET THEM!"

"He can still talk!" screamed Tuffnut.

"Cool….wait ahh!" Ruffnut screamed as a portal appeared as the five suns above them set in the horizon, right under their feet. "I don't want to be vaporized!"

"Farewell idiot monkeys."

And cue the vikings falling into the portal as the creatures roared in rage.

-In the void-

The vikings sighed in relief before realizing that they were falling into the abyss again, must faster this time while seeing strange glowing birds flying all around them.

"That was horrible!" Fishlegs squeaked. "Even worse than anything in the Book of Dragons."

"I thought I was gonna be sick." spoke Hiccup with a frown. "All those dragons, caged up and turned into…"

Astrid gave him a midair hug while they kept on falling and falling. "We know, but we don't have to dwell on it too much."

He blushed while they saw a rock with strange building on it right below them as they landed on it.

(Realm Three- Modern Realm)

And right on to a strange blue metal cart as it began beeping like crazy.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"Woah!" Ruffnut covered her ears. "What's with the noise?!"

"It hurts!" Tuffnut yelled while the beeping kept on going and going and going.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"Make it stop!"

Snotlout rolled off and started hitting at the side of it. "I'll get it to shut up!"

But all that did was hurt his fists.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"Ok, that's actually hurting my fists." He said in pain.

"I'll get it." Astrid let out a yell and brought her axe down on it.

Which stopped the beeping, but also caused the ax conduct electricity.

"Ah." Tuffnut sighed. "Much better."

"AHHHH!" screamed Astrid getting shocked.

"Astrid!" Hiccup cried out as Astrid went flying off the axe and landed on the ground.

"Ow…"

He ran over and carefully lifted her up. "Astrid, are you ok? Say something."

"Iz thaz Frizz?" She said while shaking a little from the high voltage.

"She sounds hurt." spoke Fishlegs in concern. "Maybe we should find a doctor."

"Where?" Snotlout frowned. "This place has…." he looked up and saw tall buildings that touched the sky. "Very big...huts."

"Wow! Those are big!" spoke Tuffnut before jumping when he heard a loud honk making them turn and see another metal cart with a man sticking his head out.

"Get out of the road you crazy kids! What, you wanna get run over or what?"

"Run over?" Ruffnut said blankly. "So you want to fight with your metal body?"

"Get off the road!"

HONK HONK!

"Hey! Quit making that loud sound!" yelled Snotlout.

The driver frowned before moving right at them, scaring them a little and caused them to quickly move away. "Yeah you better run you damn brats!"

"Watch it!" yelled Tuffnut as Astrid groaned and rubbed her face.

"Ok." She groaned. "Never doing that again."

Hiccup sighed in relief while Astrid noticed where she was and blushed. "Thank Freya you're alright."

"Uh, Hiccup?"

"Yes?" He asked while not seeing the punch to his chest. "Ow!"

"I appreciate the help, but maybe save that for AFTER we get back home." She blushed while not seeing a version of herself, but with a blue shirt and some strange blue pants, walked by while looking at a small tablet like thing.

'Ugh, why did my date with Hiccup have to be in the fucking mall?! I wanted to go to a shooting range!' She thought before seeing 'her boyfriend' in front of her. "Eh? Hey Hiccup! Why are you cosplaying as a viking? We have a date!"

Hiccup looked and blinked before looking down at Astrid and back at the other one who finally noticed the rest and was confused.

"Ok." She muttered. "Guys, why did you cosplay as vikings and who's the girl wearing my face?"

"Weird." Ruffnut whispered to Tuffnut. "It's like there are two of them."

"Well this is another realm." Fishlegs said to them. "A strange one though."

"Hey, any realm with another Astrid is ok in my books." spoke Snotlout trying to sound smooth while both Astrids rolled their eyes.

"Fuck off." The other Astrid frowned. "I'm dating Hiccup, not you meathead."

"Believe me." Astrid sighed. "He's stubborn. Like REALLY stubborn."

"Yeah I know-hey wait! How would you know that? The mask is a real likeness, spot on really, but just who are you?"

"I'm not wearing a mask. I'm Astrid Hofferson."

"No I'M Astrid McClain."

Both frowned at the other while Hiccup was trying to calm down. Only to see a version of himself with a strange white right leg and wearing black pants and a green shirt with a dragon on it, walking toward them.

"Sorry Astrid, Toothless had a flat on the way here…." he looked at the two Astrids. "Um...Astrid? When did you get a twin sister with a viking costume?"

"I don't." she frowned crossing her arms. "Alright, talk. Who are you and why do you look like us and our friends?"

The main Hiccup sighed. "You want the long answer or the short one?"

"The one that gets to the point."

"Alright then…"

(One explication later)

The strange versions of Astrid and Hiccup blinked in surprise as Hiccup finish his story.

"And that's why we're here. Any questions?"

"Uh...yeah, I have one." spoke the other Hiccup. "Is all of this just some weird hallucination from Tuffnut's bong?"

"Eh?" Tuffnut said with confusion. "What's a bong?"

"It's what you, I mean, uses to get high."

"So it's a catapult? Sweet." He smirked while Ruffnut smirked.

"I'll get one when we get back! And then let our dragons catch us!"

"That's going to be awesome!"

"Hiccup, maybe we should go." whispered the other Astrid. "These guys might be off their meds."

"Yeah, but I do have a question for...that other me."

"Just make it quick, the date is still on and you better treat me like a queen."

"Don't I always?"

"Sometimes." she shrugged with a smile.

The main Astrid looked at her copies clothing with a confused look while Hiccup looked at his copy.

"So any questions my….strangely colored me?"

"It's a prosthetic leg." He deadpanned. "Lost it in a fire, and my question is, are you and your...Astrid dating or something? Because I got this loveydove vibe from you two and well, it's almost as bad as Ruffnut's crush on me back in kindergarten." 'But without the bugs.'

"Well yeah, we're a couple."

"Ah." He nodded. "And you did it slowly or did you….bump uglies?"

"You mean bang?" asked the other Astrid with a raised eyebrow. "That's not your business."

"Sorry."

"Well…." Hiccup blushed before Snotlout interrupted.

"They didn't do it. But me and Astrid might have dabbled-"

PUNCH!

And cue a hard punch to the guy's face, sending him right to the ground.

"Do you WANT to be in Hel?!" Astrid growled.

"Ow! Ow, ah that hurt!"

The other versions of Astrid and Hiccup sweatdropped while Tuffnut and Ruffnut shook their heads and snickered at Snotlout's 'ground kiss'. 'Definitely like our Snotlout.'

Hiccup then realized something. "You said Toothless before right? So you have a dragon?"

"What? No, those are from myths, I have a Night Fury motorcycle nicknamed Toothless."

"A motor-what?"

"Motorcycle, a vehicle with an engine." He said. "Wow, you must be a viking if you don't know that that is, or have been living under a rock for the last few years."

"We told you, we're not from here."

"Anyway, want to see it before me and Astrid go to the mall for our date?"

"Mall?"

"A place for shopping and eating."

"Oh." Ruffnut said. "Like a mead hall, oh man, you're going to get so drunk after today."

"No we won't, they don't serve minors alcohol." spoke the other Astrid.

The others looked at them like they were crazy.

"What?"

"I have no words to describe how much you two are missing out on." Tuffnut said with a strange look in his eyes.

"Except one." Ruffnut said. "Just get drunk!"

"And get thrown in jail? No way." The other Astrid snapped.

"Jail?"

"Prison."

"Oh."

"I'll just show you the motorcycle." The other Hiccup said while leading them a few blocks away and pointed to a black machine with large wheels on the back and front, a lizard like head over the front wheel and a fin on the back. "And there it is, my pride and joy."

"Wow." spoke Fishlegs in awe. "It's so...so...so…"

"Weird." Snotlout said looking it over. "Where's the harpoons? The axes? The wings and the fire breath?"

"What did you smoke?" The other Hiccup frowned. "If it's pot, then you're sorely mistaken. This baby is the fastest dragon bike in the country, and it got me several metals in nationwide tournaments."

"Well it's shiny, that's for sure." remarked Hiccup. "But I'd stick with my buddy Toothless any day."

'Weirdo.' The other Hiccup thought before taking a helmet from the 'horns' and placed it on the other Astrid's head as he got ready to head off. "Your chariot awaits you, my queen."

She blushed bright red at that. "Don't say that with them watching." she whispered while they got on the bike.

He chuckled while putting his helmet on. "We'll see you later, oh and word of advice my doppelgänger. Use condoms."

ZOOM ZOOM ZOOM!

And cue the motorcycle zipping away as fast as any known dragon the vikings ever knew.

"Wow, that's fast." spoke Tuffnut in awe. "I want one!"

"Me too." Ruffnut smirked. "That way I can get some hunks on the go."

"Wait! What's a condom?!" Hiccup called out.

But he was long gone as the portal appeared in the middle of the road due to it being sunset as they talked for hours with his copy and his girlfriend.

"Shoot!" He grumbled. "Now I'll never know what a condom is."

"Maybe it's nothing." Snotlout waved off.

"Well the portals open." Fishlegs said. "So maybe the next one will be less….odd."

"If we're lucky." remarked Astrid.

They walked into the portal.

-In the void-

And began falling slowly into the abyss while some flying sheep flew around them.

"Baaa."

"Baaaa."

"Baaa."

"Maybe we could use these sheep as cushions." spoke Tuffnut.

"Or not." Hiccup sweatdropped. "For all we know, these sheep are man eaters."

"Baaa."

"Baaa."

"With how weird this trip is I wouldn't be surprised."

"Baa." One sheep baaed before eating Snotlout's hair.

"Hey! Get off!"

"Baaa." The sheep baaed before flying away as the vikings noticed a rock covered in steam and giant robotic dragons as they landed on the rock.

(Realm Four- Steam Realm)

And fell onto a paved road while the entire area was covered in smoke and fog.

"Ow! My nose!" Ruffnut yelled out while rubbing her face.

"Ow, my butt." winced Astrid.

"Mmmm!" Hiccup groaned out as he was right under Astrid's butt, and had a nosebleed from the pavement.

She blinked before getting off and saw him. "Hiccup? Are you ok?"

"Ow, not really." he winced rubbing his nose. "This ground might be a bit too harder than what we're use to."

"Um guys." Fishlegs said while pointing upwards. "I think we're in...Berk."

They looked around and saw it was Berk, but it had metal buildings with pipes that shot out stream and smoke in every direction as several dragons covered in pipes and bronze armor flew around in an almost uniform pattern.

"This isn't it." spoke Hiccup. "There's no way the gods would suddenly send us back. Remember? They said ten, and unless I lost count, we're not at that number yet."

"Um how many did we do again?" Ruffnut asked.

"Three." Tuffnut said. "I think?"

"I'd like to know what happened here." spoke Astrid walking around. "What's with all the steam and pipes?"

Snotlout looked around before seeing another copy of himself, but missing a right arm and had a strange bronze arm with pipes all over it. "Oh found myself. And he's just as handsome as myself."

"Hey! I see me too!" called Tuffnut while seeing a version of himself with no legs but had the bronze lower body of a Hideous Zippleback. "And I have dragon legs!"

"And me." spoke Fishlegs, but with a befuddled expression as his copy had giant bronze arms the size of tree trunks.

"Ok." Astrid muttered. "This is getting very weird, did Gobber get better at making limbs or something?"

"I don't know, but he'd probably be in paradise if he were here." Hiccup said before seeing Astrid's copy, but...she was more endowed with a large ass and E cup chest and had a ruby eye where her left eye should be. "Oh my Thor…."

"Hey, no staring." spoke Astrid with her hands on her hips.

"Ah, sorry! B-But you have to admit...um...she's kinda like you." He stuttered out. "I-I mean...you two like nice."

"Mmhmm, just keep in mind who your girlfriend is." She frowned while a version of Hiccup, who was completely covered in pipes and bronze except for his right leg, walked by and noticed them.

"Hello! Welcome to SteamBerk, are you here to ride our mecha dragons? Or perhaps have a nice romantic dinner at the Deadly Bronze Fury?"

"You could say we're just passing by." spoke Hiccup looking around. "It's very...busy it seems."

"Oh it is, making weapons, adding new body parts to those that lost limbs and wings, and the fact I'm getting married is kinda a big deal." Steam Hiccup chuckled. "Especially the last one."

"Let me guess, her?" spoke Ruffnut pointing to Steam Astrid.

"What, no." He waved off. "Actually to a nice girl named Ruffnut."

That made the girl go wide eyed while the others turned to her surprised. "Uh...say what?"

"You heard me, I'm marrying Ruffnut. And believe me, she's a nice girl once you get to know her." Steam Hiccup smiled. "Especially with her hair."

"Well he's not wrong." whispered Ruffnut tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Anyway, are you here for the wedding?" Steam Hiccup asked. "If so, then you're in luck, I'm heading to the ceremony myself."

"Uh...sure. That's it, for the wedding." spoke Hiccup.

And cue him getting a very painful viking hug.

"GAH!"

"Great! You will love it! And the bride is very happy about the proceedings, except for one thing. We don't have any rings."

Snotlout whispered to Fishlegs. "This means I can get with this Astrid right?"

"I wouldn't try it, she looks mean." he whispered back.

Hiccup sighed. "Ok, let's get going to...the wedding." 'Really me and Ruffnut? What next me and Heather?'

(Elsewhere)

"ACHOOO!" a black cloaked figure sneezed while snot landed on a very upset ball of goo.

"Daddy!"

"Crap, sorry Cynthia!"

(Back with the vikings)

The group walked to a grand feast as several armored versions of the Berkians walked around talking or sneaking some food, all the while Steam Hiccup talked to the vikings like old friends.

"And that's how I saved Toothless' life by adding machine parts to his heart." He smiled. "Oh and there was that one time I had to replace Ruffnut's leg, and oh boy, she was in her time of the month."

"Sounds pretty hectic." replied Hiccup trying to sound casual.

"Yep, and that's how I lost my right arm. She ripped it off." He laughed while Tuffnut scooted away from his sister.

"What?"

"I knew you were messed up, but to go that far?"

"Oh you're so dead!" She frowned while tackling him and started fighting on the cooked boar, which caused the SteamBerks to cheer them on.

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!"

"Oh no, both of you stop!" spoke Astrid moving over.

Only to get kicked in the face by Tuffnut.

"OW! Why you LITTLE!" She jumped in with a battle cry while the crowd kept on cheering.

"Oh no." groaned Hiccup while Snotlout cheered with them.

Steam Hiccup chuckled. "Just like Snotlout's wedding to Tuffnut, still can't believe that happened though." 'Or why it happened.'

"WHAT?!" screamed the two boys with wide eye before covering their mouths and looking green.

"Anyway." He said while trying to get away from the explanation. "The ceremony is about to start….fuck. We still don't have any rings...um you!" He pointed at Hiccup. "Got anything metal in your pockets?!"

"Well no, but I might have something part of my prosthetic leg."

"Let me see."

Hiccup showed him his leg.

"...that my friend, is the crudest leg I have ever seen in my entire life. Hel, Snotlout could make better, and he almost blew up his house doing it!"

"Well it's still in need of upgrades, it's the best I could do."

Steam Hiccup sighed. "Look, I'll take that leg and turn it into two rings, if I make you a new one. Sounds fair?"

"You sure you'll have time?"

"Yep." He said while his right hand turned into several blacksmith tools and his left arm turned into a flaming opening with steam coming out of the pipes. "After all, I'm kinda handy right now."

"Wow, that was bad." Tuffnut groaned while still green in the face.

(Five minutes later)

Hiccup blinked while looking at his new leg, which was similar to his old one but more human like and covered in bronze, as Steam Hiccup was holding two iron rings in his hands.

"There, your leg is now perfect. And I got my weddings rings."

"Wow, this is...incredible! Thank you."

"Consider that on the house." He said before walking to the front. "Get ready for the ceremony."

That was when loud music was heard from all over the place as the SteamBerks stopped talking and turned their heads to the front as Ruffnut, Astrid, and Tuffnut stopped fighting and had bloody noses.

"If you two don't behave I'm gonna shove one of those pipes right up your-"

That was when Ruffnut's copy walked over to the groom, but she was wearing a copper dress, had long bronze legs, a large ass and a F cup chest, and looked very lady like.

Ruffnut blinked while gawking in surprise and amazement. "Wow, I look hot."

"And big." Tuffnut said in shock.

Astrid watched on while thinking, for some reason, of herself getting married, not Ruffnut.

(At the end of the ceremony aka TEN hours into the recession later)

"Wow, that party was awesome!" Snotlout yelled while they were currently wandering around, as Astrid looked a little tipsy from the ale.

"Ah~ I need more ale Hiccup, hic."

"I think you've had plenty."

She pouted cutely. "Mean."

'Why is it that she gets cute after drinking fifty gallons of ale?!' He thought with a light blush. 'How can she even hold all that without puking?'

"I still can't believe I married you." Ruffnut said while a little embarrassed. "I mean that other me that is...I mean wow."

"Guess this makes us brother in laws." spoke Tuffnut putting a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "Welcome to the family."

"Hey." He frowned. "That was a different me, although it was a nice wedding. And I got a new leg out of this."

"Hiccup! Kiss me~ Hic!" Astrid pouted.

"W-What?" he blushed.

"Kiss me~!" she spoke before grabbing his face and slammed her lips against his.

"Oh that's funny." Tuffnut chuckled while Ruffnut didn't talk.

'...why do I feel like doing that same to him?! Ugh, this is worse than getting crabs in my boots.' She thought with a blush.

Astrid moaned while sliding her tongue in while Hiccup was too shocked to stop her.

(A bit later)

"Zzzz." Astrid snored while laying on top of Hiccup like a sheep. "Zzzz."

'Why me?'

"Having fun?" asked Snotlout with jealousy.

"Not helping." He deadpanned while Astrid hugged him tightly.

"Zzzz."

"So when's the portal appearing?" Fishlegs muttered. "I mean while this place is kinda cool, I really don't want to see Astrid having a bloody hangover like last time."

"Oh yeah." Tuffnut chuckled. "The lost limbs that day….oh boy."

"Don't mention that while I'm under here." whispered Hiccup.

"Zzzz."

That was when Steam Snotlout walked by, drunk, and laughing out loud.

"Ha ha! We rule the world and we are hic, going to destroy the resistance! Ha ha, HIC!"

"Well he's having fun." chuckled Snotlout.

"Resistance? What?" Hiccup muttered before slowly connecting the dots. "Um guys I just realized something."

"What? That Snotlout is a bad drunk?" Tuffnut smirked.

"No, well maybe, but that's not what I had in mind. This place has advanced technology and with dragons, so what would you do if you had more power than the other tribes?"

"Um...take a break?"

"No, take over Midgard." He said gravely. "Meaning this Berk took over everything."

"...nah, no way man."

"I'm serious, they have dragons, bronze body parts, steam power. If they can fix their bodies and their dragons, while also being vikings, don't you think it might lead to conquests that are WAY bloodier than our own? Well?"

They slowly started thinking about that and began thinking of bronze warriors and dragons that can't die.

"Oh no, you're right." spoke up Fishlegs in fear.

"And here I thought this was going to be a nicer place." Tuffnut sighed. "Oh well."

"We need to get out of here before we get caught up in their fight." Hiccup said before noticing a portal.

But it was on a very tall building with steam coming out of it.

"And it's up there, perfect."

"Maybe we can use one of the dragons?" Fishlegs pointed out. "Even with the armor, maybe we could still train them to help us?"

"Hmm, that might work." Hiccup said while Snotlout saw a Boneknapper covered in bronze bones, and missing a horn, eating some sheep nearby.

"I call dibs on that one."

"A Boneknapper? Are you crazy?" Fishlegs said. "We almost got eaten last time."

"It's better than being here." He smirked while the dragon looked at him and sniffed him.

" **ROAR!** " It roared out while sheep entrails hit Snotlout on the face.

"Uh...Hiccup? Why don't you take this one instead?"

He sighed before walking over and touched the dragon's forehead.

" **Grrrrrrr.** " It growled while looking at him with a hypnotic gaze, almost as if it was waiting for orders.

"Relax there fella, we're not gonna hurt you."

" **Grrrrr.** " It growled before sitting on the ground with its hind legs.

"Ok, now can you fly us up to that portal?"

It growled with a nod.

"Yes!" Tuffnut yelled out. "I call the tail!"

(One mounting later)

"Everybody on tight?"

"Yep." Ruffnut called out while behind Hiccup and right besides Astrid. "I'm ready."

"Same here." spoke Tuffnut trying to hand on to Fishlegs and Snotlout while dangling over the side.

"Then let's go." Hiccup said while the Boneknapper took off and flew to the portal.

" **ROAR!** "

-In the void-

Only for them to be left alone, falling to the right and into the abyss, while the Boneknapper was left back in its own realm, much to Tuffnut's disappointment.

"Aw! I really wanted that Boneknapper!"

"You already have a dragon, remember?"

"I know, but having another one would be awesome!"

"And a wedding." Ruffnut sighed with a smile. "A nice romantic wedding."

Hiccup blushed with Astrid looking irked slightly.

"Don't even try it."

But the blond was too busy thinking about weddings as a rock with giant gold and blue cities and a massive ocean appeared to their right. 'The yak meat would help set the mood.'

'Oh boy.' Hiccup thought as the vikings hit the rock.

(Realm five- Elvin/Atlantis Realm)

And felt right onto a large lake in the middle of a thriving metropolis full of gold buildings and blue and dark green lights on every block.

SPLASH!

"Gah! Help! I can't swim!" cried Snotlout.

"Um Snotlout." Ruffnut said while standing up. "The water's shallow."

He stopped splashing and stood up. "I knew that."

"Yeah right." Tuffnut chuckled while Astrid looked around and noticed that the entire area was covered in giant crystals that glowed brighter than the sun.

"Just where are we now?"

"I think it's Alfheim." Astrid muttered in shock.

"You mean the home of the light elves?" asked Fishlegs.

"I think so, one of the major realms of creation."

"One problem." Hiccup said. "The gods said that these realms are outside the nine realms we knew."

"Then what do you think it is Mr 'I'm an expert'?" asked Snotlout.

"I don't know." He said while noticing several pale skinned men and women with long pointed ears, dark green or gold eyes, long white or gray hair, and wearing robes made of gold dragon scales, walking around doing mundane tasks. "Maybe they can tell us."

Ruffnut walked over to one and poked their shoulder.

The person, who was a guy, looked at them before asking. "What?"

"Hey, where are we at?"

"Atlantis, where else?"

"Atlantis? Where's that at?"

"You're on it." He said while pointing at the ground. "It's a supercontinent That has lasted for millions of years."

"Never heard of it."

"Then you are an idiot." He said before walking away. 'Damn idiots. Really, just really?!'

"I ain't no idiot, you're the idiot!"

Astrid looked around before seeing a pale version of Snotlout walking past her, although he was very skinny and had a lack of fish smell. "Hey."

"What?" He asked while turning to her. "Eh? Astria? What are you doing here? Didn't you have to go to the navy this morning?"

"I'm not Astria, I'm Astrid."

"No I see only you Astria, although you do smell like a yak mixed with uncultured pis-"

BAM!

"AH! MI NOZE!"

"And you're definitely this world's Snotlout, you run your mouth like him."

"Ah!"

The main Snotlout smirked. "I see you're defending my honor."

"No, I'm just punching him." She deadpanned while not seeing a version of Hiccup, with pointed ears and taller then any of them, walking by and whistling a jolly tune.

"Hey look, it's Hiccup." spoke Tuffnut before waving. "Hey pointy eared Hiccup!"

"Hiccup? No, my name is Harold." He said while looking down at them. "And you look nothing like an atlantean."

"Harold's a dumb name."

"So is Hiccup." He countered. "Who names their child Hiccup?"

"My dad." spoke up Hiccup. "Excuse Tuffnut, we're just lost and don't know where we are."

"You're in Atlantis and in its capital, Orichalcum." Harold said. "The most ecologically clean city in the world."

"And how far is that from Berk?"

"What's a Berk?"

"Our home." Hiccup said.

"...what?"

"It's complicated."

Harold looked very lost before pulling out a small set of cuffs from his robes. "You are going to have a nice stay at the asylum. So just stay still and we won't have any problems."

"Asylum? Where's that?" asked Fishlegs.

(A few minutes later)

He sighed in sadness while they were in a padded room with a locked door made of iron, a glass 'fire' above them and were stuck in white jackets that seemed to construct their limbs. "Loki damn it."

"I can't get my nose." Ruffnut grumbled while trying to use her tongue to scratch the itch away.

"Use your feet, it's way easier." spoke Tuffnut trying to scratch his ear using one.

"Great!" Snotlout yelled. "We're stuck in this crazy place!"

"We know that." spoke Astrid. "Pointing out the obvious isn't going to change anything."

"Well what SHOULD I do?! Panic?!"

"No, that'd be stupid."

Hiccup groaned while something kicked in. "Um guys? Did we use the bathroom after the reception?"

"No why?" asked Tuffnut.

"..." 'AHHHHHH!'

(Some long agonizingly painful hours later)

"Let us out of here!" yelled Hiccup while banging at the door with his head. "Let us out!"

"Hiccup! That's not going to work!"

"But Astrid! I need to get out!" He yelled while everyone else was either sleeping or coocoo for cocoa puffs. Mostly the later.

"I'm not gonna make it!" Snotlout cried out.

"Aaaaaaahhh!" Ruffnut screamed. "The ghosts are coming!"

Tuffnut banged his head against the wall while Fishlegs was twitching.

As for Astrid, she was kinda calm except for the twitching axe arm.

'I NEED TO GO!' Hiccup thought while a portal appeared, outside the door that is. "FUCK!"

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

"LA LA LALA CHICKEN!"

"HA HA HA HA!"

Astrid growled while something inside her snapped and she used an unholy rage to rip the restraints off and began to tear the door out. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

That made all of them turn to her as she bolted out and down the hall.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...berserker." muttered Ruffnut.

(Five LONG minutes of 'rage' later)

"Ah...ah...ah…." Astrid panted while covered in blood and holding a severed head in her teeth. "Ah...ah…"

"Uh...Astrid?"

She spat the head out of her mouth and glared. "Don't. Speak. Of. This."

Hiccup gulped while Astrid began ripping his restraints off. "N-No problem."

Ruffnut and Tuffnut gulped while the portal stayed open and tempted them with its presence. 'Worse than our berserker rage.'

'I think I peed.' thought Snotlout in fear.

After they got freed of the restrictive cloth, they walked into the portal.

-In the void-

And fell upwards and right towards a bright light light as several flying goats flew around them and ran away when seeing Astrid's still enraged face.

'NEVER AGAIN!' She thought while looking ready to kill again.

'I pray to the gods she doesn't try to lash out on us.' Snotlout thought while feeling very nervous about the blond.

Hiccup also gulped, but for another reason. 'Oh Thor, she's going to fuck me after this journey, with me wrung dry!'

As they kept on trying to either calm down or keep from screaming in horror, a rock with a normal looking village appeared right under them.

(Realm Six- Crazy Gender Realm)

Until they landed on the beach, again.

"Oof!"

"That hurt." Hiccup groaned while Fishlegs was on his back. "Ow…."

"We really should get some sheep for the landings." groaned Tuffnut.

"Baaa." One sheep said while walking by, only to get eaten by a dragon that flew away.

"I think we're home." Fishlegs muttered while looking around. "Everything looks the same, maybe we're done, finally."

"Or not." Snotlout said. "I mean this place could be full of killer leeches or something."

"Leeches." chuckled Ruffnut. "Still fun to squish."

"Something tells me it's not that." spoke Hiccup.

Astrid sighed before looking around and saw the village. "Let's look around and then see if you're right Hiccup."

"Ok but first...Fishlegs...get off my back!"

"Oh! Sorry."

(At the village)

The vikings looked around while very confused as they didn't recognize anyone living here, like at all.

"Maybe we wound up in some other village."

"Or maybe we're just lost." Snotlout shrugged before seeing a girl with long black hair, a F cup chest and small ass, wearing a standard viking armor and helmet walking towards them and not paying attention to anyone. "Wow, check out the hottie."

"She is kinda hot." Tuffnut shrugged. "But not by much. He he."

"Are you blind? Look at her!"

They looked and noticed something odd about the girl, something strangely familiar.

"Huh." Hiccup muttered. "You know Snotlout, she kinda has your nose."

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

That was when a tall blond guy with a seven pack and holding a large battle axe walked by the girl.

"Hey Asta, want to hang out?" The girl said with a smirk and a semi confident voice.

"Fuck off Snoja, I'm busy." He said in a gruff voice while walking away.

"Aw come on, no need to be so shy."

"Fuck off! I'm trying to train here." He frowned.

Astrid looked at the battle axe and noticed it almost looked like her own. "Wait….no way."

"What is it Astrid?" Hiccup asked her.

"That axe is just like mine."

"...that's a coincidence."

"Just look at his axe!" she pointed at it. "Every detail is exact."

He blinked while noticing how similar the axe was. "Still, maybe someone else made it?"

"That was my mother's axe! She never made a second one!"

"Ok ok, I'm not doubting you Astrid."

"Sure sounds like it."

He sighed before seeing a girl walking by, with a slim body, a large ass and a C cup chest, and had...a iron right leg.

"Sigh." The girl sighed. "I really hate when Toothless tries licking me. Really, she needs to calm down a little."

"Wait, what?"

She looked at Hiccup and jumped. "What the?"

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"Who are you?" She asked while trying to keep very calm and not scream or do anything rash.

"Hiccup."

"Hiccup? Wow, small world. The name's Cough."

"Cough?" Ruffnut said with a laugh. "That's stupid."

"I know, but it was either Cough or Gazublieck." She deadpanned before seeing Ruffnut. "Eh? Ruffbot? Why do you look so…..girly?"

"What are you talking about? I'm always girly."

"No, you were manly and liked showing your….crotch off in your sleep." She blushed. 'Never again will we sleep NEAR each other AFTER dragon training!'

"Woah, I did?" she blinked while looking at her groin. "Huh, wonder if I should start."

"No." Tuffnut frowned. "I have the right crotch, not you."

"Then let's change that around." She smirked before the two started fighting, again.

Hiccup and Cough sighed at this at the same time. "Not again."

"This is weird." whispered Snotlout. "This girl acts almost like Hiccup."

"Yeah." Fishlegs muttered before going wide eyed. "Holy Thor! She IS Hiccup! And that girl and the one with the axe...they're all us!"

"What? No way."

"Just look at them!"

Snotlout did and blinked. "I don't see it."

Cough facepalmed before looking at Astrid. "Wait...Asta? But...didn't I JUST see you walking by me just now? And...where's your abs?!"

"I'm Astrid."

"..." she coughed before rubbing the blond's stomach. "Ok, I do feel some abs. Thank Thorina, I thought you were some weird dragon mimicking my boyfriend….wait." She looked at the chest and carefully poked one gently. "...oh no."

"Poke me again and I'll slug you."

Cough jumped away and paled. "AHHHH! DRAGON MIMICS!"

Hiccup sweatdropped at this while admitting this WOULD be crazy for anyone, even himself or in this case herself. "Uh…"

Cough panicked before running away in the opposite direction. "BATTLE STATIONS! GET THE DRAGONS! WE HAVE MIMICS IN THE VILLAGE!"

"That doesn't sound good." Tuffnut said while covered in black eyes.

"Maybe we should go." suggested Fishlegs.

"One problem." Hiccup said while hearing the war horns in the distance. "I don't see any portal out of here."

"Ah!" Ruffnut cried out. "I don't want to get killed by myself….unless he's handsome. Is that even possible to fuck yourself?"

"If so, I'm SO gonna do it first to myself." spoke Tuffnut.

"No me."

"Knock it off guys!" Hiccup yelled. "It's time to start running, now!"

The war horns trumpeted as the villagers ran at them with sword and dragons.

"RUN!" Snotlout cried while running away.

They bolted away while ducking from arrows being shot.

"GET THE MIMICS!"

"BURN THEM!"

"RIP THEIR LUNGS FROM THEIR BODIES!"

The group screamed while trying to find either a hiding spot or the portal. But they eventually found a portal…..but it was hanging over a cliffside where sharks resided.

"No way am I jumping!" spoke Snotlout.

"It's either them or the villagers!" Fishlegs yelled out as an arrow nearly hit his head. "EEEEP!"

"On three! One, two, three!" called Hiccup before jumping.

-In to the void-

And started falling as fast as cannon balls into the abyss as they felt like they just entered a forge's fire.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" called Snotlout wiping sweat off. "Why's it so hot around here?"

"I think because of that." Tuffnut pointed to a large ball of fire hanging on a tree branch right over them and was emanating heat on part with a volcano. "Or it might be the flaming arrow on your butt."

"WHAT?!" He yelled before turning and saw the arrow. "AH HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT!"

"Hang." Ruffnut moved over and yanked it out.

"AHHHHHH!"

"Oh relax." she said as the arrow turned to dust. "It's just a little fire arrow."

"It still burns!"

Hiccup looked down and saw a rock covered in swarms of dragons right below him. "Oh boy, Snotlout."

"WHAT?!"

"You might want to be careful in this realm."

"Why?"

"Because we are about to have dragons for company." He said as they landed on the rock.

(Realm Seven- Dragon Monster Girl Realm)

And fell right into the ocean.

SPLASH!

"Again with the water?!" Snotlout yelled while trying to stay above the water.

Only for a large piece of driftwood to float next to the group.

"Grab on." spoke Hiccup as they grabbed around it. "Ok, is everyone alright?"

"Besides my butt, yep." Snotlout sighed in relief.

Astrid looked around. "So where exactly are we?"

"No idea." spoke Tuffnut.

"Same." Ruffnut said. "But I do see some tasty fish."

"Focus you two." frowned Astrid.

That was when they noticed that an island was becoming clearer on the horizon, and it seemed to be a lush jungle like place unfamiliar to any of the northern norsemen and women.

"Everyone start paddling."

(Two hours of paddling later)

All of them groaned as they laid on the rocky beach, unable to move due to their aching muscles.

"Need...a nap." Hiccup groaned.

"Same…" Astrid said with a long pant.

"Need...food…" Snotlout let out.

Ruffnut groaned before looking up and saw a crab looking back at her.

"..." it looked at her before getting chomped on by the viking.

"NOM NOM NOM!"

"Hey! I wanted that!" complained Tuffnut.

SNAP!

"AHHH!" She cried out while the crab crushed her nose with its claws, all the while an eel crawled around Fishlegs' foot.

"Ahh! Get it off get it off!"

Hiccup slowly got up and threw the eel away. "I….think we should find less…..crabby food."

"Please don't make jokes…" groaned Astrid.

"It...wasn't…" he groaned while not noticing russling in the forest. "Joking…."

"Hey look." spoke up Tuffnut pointing making them all turn.

"What?" Ruffnut asked while rubbing her bloody nose. "Ow."

"Something in the forest."

"It's just a yak." Snotlout said while the bushes started moving a little.

"I know yaks, and that's no yak."

"How do you even-"

"Don't ask."

Russle russle russle.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Hiccup called out.

That was when a two long tails, similar to a Hideous Zippleback but smaller in size, popped out of the bushes.

"Oh, it's just some dragons."

That was when the tails moved closer to the beach.

"Maybe it's Barf and Belch?" Ruffnut said. "Oh! Maybe they're here to see us."

"Come on boys!" called Tuffnut.

The tails moved closer until….a short woman with long wings on its back, a G cup chest and large ass, clawed feet and hands, two long necks with human like heads with blondish green hair going all the way to the middle of the two necks, and a pair of blue eyes, walked out and sniffed them.

All their eyes widened in shock with Snotlout staring at the bare breasts.

"Holy Freyja."

It sniffed them before slowly walking back into the bushes and started at them, like they were planning something.

"What was that?" Tuffnut asked. "Because I know Barf and Belch don't have breasts."

"Or any human anatomy." Ruffnut added.

"Or look human." spoke Hiccup. "I think we just found out what this place is like."

"And that is?" Snotlout asked.

"...I think this place has a race of dragon girls."

"...that's sounds weird."

"I know! But you saw that dragon!"

"Maybe it was just the one." spoke Astrid.

That was when a Deadly Nadder, but with humanoid legs and arms, a J cup chest and large ass, blue sandy colored hair and a set of sharp teeth in her human mouth, walked next to the first dragon, talked to it in roars, and then started eyeing the vikings like a cautious predator.

"You were saying." Tuffnut chuckled.

Her jaw dropped with Snotlout grinning wider.

"So big." He grinned. "Maybe I should tame this dragon...girl. Yeah, dragon girl."

And cue a punch to the face by Astrid.

"Ow!"

"Try it and I'm leaving you in the ocean."

"Noted." He groaned before seeing a humanoid Night Fury with J cup breasts, a small ass, dark black hair, clawed arms and feet, and a tail with a broken fin on its right side, walking by with a fish in its mouth before seeing the vikings and growled at them.

"T-Toothless?!"

"I think it might be you." Astrid said in shock. "I mean if Barf and Belch have human faces then….oh Loki no. That's you as a girl...again!"

"Wait what?!"

"I mean it would make sense, I think."

He looked at the Night Fury while noticing the dragon had a missing left leg. "Oh you gotta be kidding me!"

The dragon girls looked at them with glared but cautious looks while trying to figure out if they were a threat or not.

"Maybe we should leave them alone." whispered Fishlegs.

"Or we could try training them." whispered Ruffnut. "I mean they might be humanoid but they might act like our dragons."

"You just want an excuse to hit on them." deadpanned Astrid.

"What no." She deadpanned. "I don't swing that way."

"What?"

"Nevermind." She frowned while the two headed dragon girl walked over to her and tried to sniff her face. "Hey, personal space."

"Grrrr." Both heads growled.

"I don't think they care."

The dragon sniffed them before licking her head and tried to eat her helmet.

"See? She likes me."

CHOMP!

Only to eat the helmet and nearly crushed her head.

"AHHHHH!" she screamed out with Tuffnut running over.

The other dragon girls looked at the vikings and started to run at them.

" **ROAR!** "

"Run! Again!" Hiccup yelled as the group ran for the hills, only to remember that they were running into the sea, something Snotlout wasn't thrilled about at all.

"Not to the ocean!"

"It's the only way!"

"No! I don't want to go in there!"

" **ROAR!** "

"Last one in's a rotten egg!" Tuffnut yelled out while Ruffnut felt a little faint from the bite.

"Ow...you're on…"

They all took off running with Ruffnut having to lean against her brother.

SPLASH!

And they were able to get to the water, but what they didn't know was that a Scauldron dragon girl, with P cup breasts, a large ass, looked kinda similar to a feminine Fishlegs but with no hair, and a large lower jaw, was right under them.

SPLASH!

" **ROAR!** " It cried out while rising its head up from the surface of the water.

"Look out!" cried Hiccup.

The dragon girl opened her mouth, just as the portal appeared in her mouth, and tried to eat them.

"Oh you gotta be kidding-"

GULP!

-In the void-

The group shivered at this as they fell upwards and as slow as a snail.

"Ok, forget what I said, I never wanna go back there again." spoke Snotlout.

"Same." Hiccup agreed. "I really don't want to be someone's meal."

"But they were cool." Tuffnut said with Ruffnut bleeding from the sides of her head.

"And….playful…"

"Oh my gosh! Ruffnut, we need to get that wound fixed." spoke Fishlegs with worry.

"Ugh….I see flying penguins…"

"What's a penguin?!"

"Oooh...fishies…" she laughed while the world spun around her as they saw a rock with golden towers and a rainbow bridge all over it, coming towards them from above.

"Brace yourselves!" Hiccup yelled as they hit the rock.

(Realm Eight- Asgard Realm)

And landed in a large mead hall table where various valkyries, dead warriors, and the gods themselves were drinking, eating or overall fighting with each other.

CRASH!

SPLAT!

Although it stopped when the group landed in a large cauldron of cooked mutton and mead.

"AHHHH!" they cried before scrambling out while hissing from the heat.

"Ow ow ow!" Snotlout yelled. "Why do I get burned?!"

"Weeeee…" Ruffnut groaned. "Pancakes…."

"My flesh is on fire!" yelled Tuffnut.

The people around them looked at them with confusion while a little amused at their misery.

Astrid screamed in her head in pain while Hiccup was trying to find something to cool himself off.

"Water! Water! Need water!"

One of the warriors threw some ale at him.

SPLASH!

"...not what I had in mind…." He deadpanned while feeling less in pain. "But at least it helps, a little."

"What are you doing in Valhalla?" Asked a Valkyrie. "And why did you land in the mutton?"

"Well we were trying to keep from getting eaten, fell through a portal, and now we're here."

"Do you have a healer?" Tuffnut asked while Ruffnut was muttering something along the lines of 'pancake gods'. "Because my twin just got bitten by a dragon girl."

"Ha!" Laughed one of the warriors. "Dragons don't hurt the fallen or the gods, they are just our mounts for battle."

"Do you have someone who can help or not?" asked Astrid with a frown.

"Hold on." Said….Ruffnut while wearing a robe made of light while having a F cup chest and small ass, and walked over to her copy. "Ruffja, goddess of healing and bickering at your service."

"Oooh...it's me…..yay…." spoke Ruffnut while slowly closing her eyes.

Ruffja places her hands on the wounds and began forcing light into them, slowly closing the bloody marks and stopping the bleeding. "There, you are healed."

"Ugh…" she groaned while opening her eyes.

"Also fixed up your teeth and made you fertile for the next fifty years, you're welcome…..strange woman that looks like me." Ruffja said while getting a good look at Ruffnut.

"Hey, I'm not strange, I'm exotic. Most guys can't get their hands off." she whispered while gesturing to Fishlegs and Snotlout.

"..." she deadpanned. "You sure? Because I can't see them swooning you off your feet."

"They're just being shy."

"So this is Asgard with us as gods?" Hiccup asked Ruffja.

"Yep, and do you want to know who's who mortal?" She asked with a smirk.

"Considering you have my sister's looks, I'm gonna say that handsome devil over there is me." spoke Tuffnut pointing at one of the tables.

"Yes, that one with the elf ears is Tuffya, god of love and bad breath." Ruffja smirked. "And my brother.

Said god, who looked like Tuffnut but with two inch ears and wearing nothing but a pair of bear fur boxers, waved at his copy.

"Hey there mortal!"

Ruffja pointed to another one, who looked like Fishlegs if he had bulging muscles. "That's Thoish, god of thunder and dragons."

Said god waved with a smile while ripping into a large tuna.

"Where's mine?" Snotlout asked.

She pointed to a version that had flames coming from his eyes and hair. "That's Lout, god of fire and chaos, and a bit of a flirt."

He eyed Astrid and waved. "Hey, what's your sign?"

"I'm already with someone."

"Damn it!"

Ruffja pointed to a woman with Astrid body type, sans the K cup chest and large ass, with a bloody battle axe on her back. "That's Astyr, goddess of truth and war. And she's kinda the wife of the allfather."

"I think I have an idea who the allfather here is." muttered Hiccup.

"Then guess mortal." Ruffja smirked. "I like guessing games."

"Does he look like me?"

"Mmmm, almost. He is kinda burned all over his body, fought a dragon god in the past and slew it with his right leg. At the beginning of creation from what I heard."

"Called it."

"But he also likes banging any girl in his line of sight." Ruffja smirked. "And it helps that he has an infinite amounts of cocks the size of snakes."

"Uh…."

"Wow." spoke Astrid with a blush.

"Also he likes to do it while hanging upside down, but you didn't hear it from me." She winked as Hiccup blushed bright red.

Ruffnut looked at Hiccup's tent. "So are you sure I can't borrow you for a while?"

"NO!" yelled Astrid while Hiccup covered his crotch. "That better not be from what I'm thinking."

"N-No! I swear!"

"Mmmmmm!" She growled with jealous rage.

'Oh man, I'm dead.' He thought in fear before seeing Ruffja laughing.

"Oh that's like when Astyr found Hicden in bed with me. Oh me, that threesome was great and lasted ten years….ah~"

"Tell me more." grinned Ruffnut before Astrid covered her mouth.

"We'll be ok without the details."

"Ok, then I'll tell you. It all started…."

(Five hours of sexual pillow talk later)

"And that's when we fell asleep. Ah~" Ruffja sighed with a blush. "What a nest of horny snakes~"

"That...was...hot."

"Someone please crack my skull." muttered Snotlout covering his ears.

"Wow." Ruffnut muttered before elbowing Hiccup's shoulder. "Now I know you're a real viking."

"Which you're not touching." frowned Astrid.

"Ah come on! Don't hog the axe all to yourself!"

"Keep pushing the issue and you'll be getting the axe, right to the skull."

"Come on, just one night….or more."

Hiccup blushed while feeling completely embarrassed at this three way attack on his 'axe'. 'WHY ME?!'

"That's it." Astrid yanked Ruffnut over and put her in a head lock with a tight squeeze. "Try asking when you're passed out."

"GAH!"

"Girls." Hiccup blushed. "Let's stop with this and find the portal out of here."

Ruffja looked lost. "Portal? What do you mean mortal?"

"We need to find a portal to take us to the next world. We kinda are on a trip thanks to the gods."

"Us?"

"No, our gods."

"Oh. You mean that one?" She pointed to a portal right next to her. "It's been there since we talked."

"Yeah that, thanks."

"Oh and don't forget to bang your female friends." She laughed with glee.

Hiccup turned red before Astrid pushed him to the portal.

-In the void-

Only for him to go falling into the abyss as the others followed after him, with flaming balls of tuna flying around them.

"Hiccup, tell the truth."

"What truth?" He asked with a blush.

"Were you getting turned on from hearing all that and seeing a version of me who was a goddess?"

"...to be honest. I was embarrassed and hoping I got struck down by lighting. That and it felt like someone's weird fantasies."

(Elsewhere)

"OOOHCA!" Sneezed Omni. "What was taht?"

(With the vikings)

"If you're worried I was staring, I swear I didn't mean to!"

Astrid frowned at him while Ruffnut chuckled at his misfortune.

'Why me?!' He thought in embarrassment.

"Lucky." grumbled Snotlout with jealousy.

They then noticed they were heading to a rock with a regular village at the bottom as they hit the rock.

(Realm Nine- Harem Realm)

And landed in the middle of Berk, again, with them landing on the soft grassy soil.

"Wow, we didn't hit water, woohoo." groaned Snotlout sarcastically.

"So you wanted water?" Tuffnut asked.

"No!"

Hiccup looked around before seeing….himself looking at him.

"Um….hello." He looked at them with a confused look. "Manly women? No, um….ok this is weird."

"Oh, hey there, me."

"So why do you have flat chests?"

"That's kinda odd to ask yourself. Especially since you don't seem that surprised to see another you."

"Well I have a twin sister with a flat chest and ass. So it's not hard seeing another girl with the same features." He shrugged.

"You're not an only child here?"

"Yeah." He shrugged. "And I have fifty sisters."

"F-Fi-Fifty?!"

"Yep." He sweatdropped.

"And no brothers?"

"...what's a brother?"

"You know, a brother."

He looked very lost. "Eh?"

"A guy to hang out with?"

"A guy? What's that?"

"You!" yelled Ruffnut.

"...oh." He sweatdropped. "Sorry, I kinda forgot that I'm the only male born in a hundred years. My bad."

"Wait...come again?" asked Fishlegs. "What do you mean?"

"I'm the only male in existence at the moment. Kinda weird but having males is a rare deal, like once every hundred years or more." He shrugged again. "Apparently girls are more likely to be born than males, like ALL the time."

"...that sounds awesome!" smiled Snotlout. "Can I live here?"

"No." Harem Hiccup sweatdropped. "The women here kinda….want to bang me. Even my two moms….and fifty sisters….oh boy. I have a lot of babies to make this week."

Astrid jaw dropped at this. "What?! Your...sisters...and moms?!"

He shrugged. "Yeah. And believe me, I'm surprised that I survived their powerful hips."

"Wow." Ruffnut said in awe. "Take me."

"Ruffnut!"

"What? Astrid won't let me do it to you, so why not this one?"

"Sorry." Harem Astrid sighed. "I already have a Ruffnut and Tuffnut to do threesomes."

"Wait." Tuffnut said confused. "I'm a girl?"

"Well everyone in the village is a girl, so yeah."

"Even me?" asked Snotlout in horror.

"Well yeah. Everyone here is a girl except me."

"...AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" he screamed at the mental image before barfing.

Hiccup gulped. "Um…."

"Relax, I'm not going to do it to your girls. I'm tired from last nights 'party'."

"Do you know where a portal is?" asked Astrid. "I think I wanna get out of here before there's another one."

"What portal?" Harem Hiccup asked innocently.

"A portal that'll take us out of here."

"Is it yellow with a rainbow on it?"

"Yes! You know where it is?" Astrid asked.

"Right behind you." He said while pointing behind them. "It's been there for a few minutes now."

"Wait...then why did you ask what portal?"

"Because I thought it was a skygina." He shrugged.

"Sky what?" Hiccup said with a raised eyebrow.

"Vagina from the sky."

"...I'm not even going to ask." He sweatdropped before the group went into the portal.

-In the void-

And fell into a dark abyss with nothing visible except their eyes.

"Ah! Who turned out the lights?!" Snotlout cried out.

"It's too dark!" complained Tuffnut.

"I can't see anything!" Ruffnut complained before grabbing something. "Oh found something."

"Hey!" Hiccup blushed as he got touched on the ass. "Let go of my butt!"

"...wow it's toned." She muttered while squeezing again.

"Take your hand off or I remove it for good." growled Astrid.

She grumbled while letting go.

That was when a bright red light started to appear from under them.

"Hey I can see!" Snotlout yelled out. "I can see!"

"Let's hope it's not ground!"

Hiccup looked down and saw a bright glowing rock with flames, burning buildings and giant dragon skeletons dotting it's surface while massive dragon ships floated on the blood red surface of the oceans below. "Look!"

"Woah!"

"What the Hel happened to that realm?" asked Fishlegs with interest.

"I don't wanna know!"

They fell right onto the rock.

(Realm Ten- Dark Realm)

And started free falling right onto a large dragon ship with black sails, dragon bones covering its hull and sides, giant cages on its deck, and had a flag with a dragon's head on it, covered in blood and had a sword going down the middle.

And said ship was right in the middle of a fleet of a million similar dragon ships.

"BRACE-"

CRASH!

And cue all of them landed on the cages, hard, as they rolled off and fell on their faces, all the while in pain due to the iron hitting their bones or muscles.

"Ow…."

"My head…."

"My boobs…" Ruffnut groaned.

"My butt…"

Astrid groaned while looking up, only to see skeletons of various dragons in the many cages as others had malnourished dragons with chains all over their bodies. "Oh gods, not another realm like this."

"Well at least it wasn't goo covered creatures." Snotlout said while getting up. "Those guys were missed up."

"This is just as sick." spoke Hiccup looking around while going pale. "What could have happened here?"

Tuffnut looked around while getting a weird vibe. "Hey, this might sound crazy but, maybe we're on a dragon hunter ship?"

They blinked while getting the same vibe from the ship around them, which made them very uncomfortable.

"Oh no, if that's true, let's NOT wait around for ourselves." spoke Hiccup. "I don't wanna even imagine what I'm like in this realm."

That was when the captain's cabin door started to open up.

"Hide!"

All of them scattered and ducked behind cages and barrels.

The door opened up to reveal a tall man, with a eight pack set of abs, a missing eye with a long scar going down his face, a missing right leg with dragon bone on the stump, with a long broad sword made of iron and dragon scales on his hips, the hide of a Night Fury covering his entire body as he wore a skull on his head that looked like a miniature Red Death.

He looked around while the bone leg made loud creaking noises on the wooden deck. He eyed the deck before calling out in a dark tone similar to a deranged human. "Come out, I can smell your fear and pain."

All of them shivered at the tone while feeling fear.

He walked over to the cages and tapped his foot. "You better come out, or I might use you for target practice."

"No one here but rats!" Tuffnut called out.

He sighed before lifting the cage up with one hand and looked down at Tuffnut. "Then I guess I will have to exterminate you then, rat."

"Leave him alone!" yelled Hiccup stepping out and freezing when the man turned to him. "W...W...What's that...on your body?"

"Night Fury skin." He said calmly. "A prize from my first real dragon hunt back on Berk, so many years ago. I even used its scales on my blade."

"You….You killed Toothless?"

He simply nodded. "I just killed a dragon, it was a rite of passage. And with its death, I rose up and became a conqueror of the world. And soon, the age of dragons will end, and the rise of Hiccup the Destroyer will begin." He then noticed how similar Hiccup was to himself. "You know, I do need a few apprentices for my crew. Why not join me in destroying the foul race of dragons?"

"NO!" yelled Hiccup with a glare. "I'd rather die than work with someone who killed my best friend!"

"Bah, dragons are no friend of man." He spat calmly. "But since you said no, I guess I have to kill you. A shame too, I was really hoping for an apprentice after the others said the same thing."

"Because blindly killing them is like that of a murderer! Dragons can teach us so many things, they can be friends, companions, but you're treating them like an infestation."

He sighed. "You act like my classmates back at Berk, all weak and wanting peace with the lizards." He then gave a little smirk of insanity. "So I just convinced them to go into a cave and 'accidentally' set them all ablaze. A shame too, as the pretty little blond would have made a great wife, oh well, I have more wives from the other villages I pillaged to satisfy my needs."

Astrid paled and shuddered hearing that while Hiccup gritted his teeth.

"You're nothing but a bastard! A psycho! You're the real monster here, not the dragons, you!"

He laughed a little at this. "Me? No, I'm just a simple viking. I plunder, destroy, and end my foes. Dragons and men are nothing but tools and bodies of flesh for me, especially you children. But I will tell you this." He pulled out his sword and set it ablaze as it became a bright blackish blue color. "Your bones will become apart of my next dragon ship."

Hiccup paled and backed up as the man stepped towards him.

"By the time you're soul reaches Hel, I shall be using the two bitches as my toys till they served their purpose, then the men will do with them as they please." Dark Hiccup grinned while raising his blade up.

'Oh no, is this where it ends? Are we really gonna die in this messed up realm?' He thought in fear before noticing a portal opening up and a familiar red flamed cloak figure walking out.

"Here's Loki!" He grinned while walking over to Dark Hiccup.

He turned and blinked. "A fire giant? Didn't I kill one of you already?"

"I am not the Loki you've killed." He smirked before causing the dragon hide to catch on fire. "I'm better than him."

Dark Hiccup screamed in pain as the flames started to cover his entire body.

"Hurry up." Loki said to the Dragon Riders. "That won't last forever."

All of them got out of hiding and rushed over.

Dark Hiccup screamed before Loki vanished along with the flames as it was only an illusion. "...LOKI!"

As this was happening a red portal slowly opened up as a figure looked at the man with a dark intention. 'Two down, two to go.'

(Elsewhere)

-Berk-

All of them ran back into their realm as the portal vanished instantly. They all panted and looked around cautiously.

"Ok, is this another realm?" Astrid said while looking around.

That was when Toothless ran towards Hiccup and started licking him.

"Toothless!" he cheered out while laughing and hugged the dragon by the head. "Oh boy, it's so good to see you safe and sound."

"Wait, what if this is a Toothless who can speak?" asked Tuffnut.

"Grrr?" He looked at Tuffnut and blinked in confusion.

"Nevermind."

Hiccup felt tears running down his cheeks and hugged Toothless tighter. "I'm so glad you're alive."

The Night Fury looked lost at this before licking him again.

Hiccup sighed and held him while Astrid walked over and patted Toothless.

"I think we're finally back home, OUR home."

"Good." Snotlout sighed. "Because I'm too exhausted to go to any more realms."

"I've been holding this in all day." spoke Fishlegs before promptly passing out on the ground.

"That's a new record." Tuffnut chuckled before Ruffnut started dragging Hiccup away when Astrid wasn't looking.

"Time to have that fun." She whispered to him with a grin.

"Uh, Astrid?"

"I warned you!" Astrid ran over and tackled Ruffnut to the ground and began pulling on her hair.

"AH! Knock it off!" She yelled out.

"No!"

"At least OW! Let us see WHOS better, me or you! OW!"

"Just for that, I'm gonna removing that lip of yours!"

She gulped and zipped it while Hiccup sweatdropped.

'Well at least everything is back to normal….somewhat.'


	153. Chapter 153

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 153 

A man ends up with his own harem in the mario world.

Series: Super Mario Bros

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a normal summer day in New Donk City as we see a man putting on hiking gear, ready for adventure.

"So long home, after seeing Mario rescue us from the Mechawiggler, I now realize that I must see the world."

This blonde haired, brown eyed man had just strapped himself to a rocket. "Provided this doesn't explode and I don't get sent to Heaven first."

"It's called the Overthere." His friend corrected who was lighting the rocket.

"That's what book 3 of Paper Mario calls it Fred, it's Heaven, not the Overthere."

"Whatever Patrick, so, where are you heading 1st again?"

"Sarasaland, I'll send you a postcard!" And that's when the rocket flew off into the sky! "Wooohooooo!" 'Now, if I can just get the scissors from my pocket and cut myself free when we get there, I can finally start my adventure.'

After this crazy daredevil stunt, we now see this man spend a year traveling this planet. Enjoying the delicious coffee in the Bean Bean Kingdom. Baking cookies with Yoshis in one of the many Yoshi islands. Hula dancing with the Piantas in Isle Delfino. Dodging lava meteors from volcanoes in Bowser's Kingdom. This man eventually found himself in Diamond City where it's unbelievable chaos.

"Wow, this place...is awesome!" He says as he saw Wario getting chased around by his so called friends.

"Wario, why do you always do this?" Shouted Young Cricket.

"Hey, you're all just gullible idiots who make money for ME everytime I revive Warioware Inc."

That's when Ashley's hair turned white and she incinerated the disgusting fat yellow man with a fire spell.

"AHHHHH!"

"I'll just be taking some of these." Said Mona.

"I feel like a bully, ganging up on a guy then taking his money." Said 9-Volt.

"Don't worry son, it's Wario, he always deserves a beating." Said 5-Volt.

"Thanks mom."

They all robbed Wario of his coins and then went their separate ways.

"Wow, this place got even better."

He had just gotten into his new apartment and was now busy throwing his backpack into the closet. "Okay, after calling storage for my stuff, I can get to looking for a job."

After a few months, Patrick had settled in quite nicely in Diamond City. Found a job, fell in love only to be rejected, and was caught in the crossfire of Wario and Friends' insane escapades from time to time. We now see him enjoying breakfast while watching TV.

"Time for another episode of Roy's Home Movies. Hello guys, I'm Roy Koopa, here to turn the most embarrassing moments into funny as Underwhere comedy."

That's when a knocking came to the door.

"Coming!" He opened the door and there she was, Princess Peach, accompanied by Luigi, who was wearing a suit and shades. "Yes?"

"Good day Patrick, I'm sure you already know who we are. May we come in?"

"Yeah, come right in and have a seat Princess Peach and Ultimate 2nd Banana."

"Hey!"

"It's true Luigi." Said Princess Peach.

"B-but..."

"Shuddup and sit down already."

"Hmmmm..."

So once they were at the table, Princess Peach explained why she was here.

"I've chosen you for a social experiment."

"What kind? And why me?"

"Firstly, because I noticed you a few times when I took a vacation around the world. So you must know a great deal about the monsters that litter the many kingdoms."

'Please don't tell me she needs me to do a tattlelog.'

"So that's why I'm gonna have monsters make peace with the good people of this land with this social experiment."

"Ok...?"

"And they are going to live with you."

"Oh...What!?"

"You're gonna be living with a bunch of monsters who have gave up their evil ways."

"...What!?"

"Calm down, they won't hurt you, if they do, they do then they're getting deported." Said Luigi. "I'll make sure of that."

"Why me though!?"

"As I've said, during my travels I noticed you in a bunch of places I've been to. Patrick, I know you've witnessed all these monsters cultures and participated in their events. I should know because these monsters have kidnapped me once or twice. I remember when I got captured by Bandits, you were dancing with them."

"Well, my stuff was stolen, I had to get it back."

"Then there was time I was kidnapped by King K. Rool and you were with that band of pirates."

"They stole my stuff, had to get it back."

"And then there was the time I was captured by the Boos and you were there in an obvious sheet."

"I was hungry and didn't want any Boos bothering me for being alive."

"Point is, you should know how all these cultures work and that's why you're perfect for this social experiment. Okay Luigi, bring in the 1st girl."

"You got it princess."

"Hey wait! I never even said yes!"

"Too late, and don't worry, if she's not your friend, you can just stomp her, like most bad guys."

That's when the first girl came in.

"Hey, I'm Betsy the Broozer." Unlike most Broozers, she had pink boxing gloves, her sheet was much shorter, showing off her slender legs and pink sandals. Her chest was a bit muscly since she was a Broozer, but the C cups still bounced as she walked in.

Patrick blinked and blushed.

"No touchy touchy...okay maybe some tongue kissing, but you're not allowed to hurt her unless she attacks you first. Penetrating her virgin wall will count as hurting her and you will be punished." Said Luigi.

"So you're my new roommate?

"Yeah?"

"You're cute."

"Oh! Hehe, thanks." he smiled embarrassed.

"Well, you two seem to have hit it off. Have fun, and remember, no sex." Peach bowed and left, then Luigi slammed the door.

'Okay, Broozers, they love punching...maybe if I take her on a date she'll keep me safe from Wario.' he thought as she looked around the house.

"So this is where I'll be staying?"

"Yeah."

"Great, I've been looking for a place to haunt." She then hugged him, face squeezing against chest.

His eyes widened and got a dopey grin. 'So soft.'

She then started squeezing harder.

'Okay, that's starting to hurt now, please let go.' He thought, while trying to push her away.

"Wow, you are really huggable."

That's when he started patting her ass.

"Oh my! You filthy guy, you know, they said not in the pussy, never said anything about your dick up my butt." She then let go and turned around.

"Finally, I thought I was about to suffocate."

"Oh, I thought you wanted anal, nevermind."

"Wait, you would have seriously let me?"

"Yeah, because you're cute."

"Heh...ain't that something." he muttered while getting naughty ideas. 'Damn, never thought I'd find a girl ready to fuck at the word go.'

"So, how's about it?"

"Maybe tonight if I'm not tired, I gotta get going to work now."

"Okay, but FYI, with boxing gloves for hands you may wanna pick up something from Mona Pizza since there won't be a warm home cooked dinner when you get home."

"Duly noted." After getting his suit on, Patrick opened his door.

"Have a great day at work cutey." Then Betsy kissed his cheek, causing him to blush.

'Wow, speaking like a wife already...she really wants my dick.' Then he closed the door and then turned to his right where Luigi was standing. "Ah!"

"And no anal."

"What?! Can't do her in the ass either?"

"I've had a dick up me before, it hurts."

"What!?"

"I kinda had a fling with this prince from the Bean Bean Kingdom for a while...but remember, no vaginal, no anal." Then Luigi slapped Patrick.

"Hey! What wh-" When he turned his head, Luigi vanished. "W-How did he do that?" He then started walking. 'Well, fucking Betsy at all will be a shame. At least I can blackmail Luigi incase with what he told me.'

(Later)

"Betsy, I'm home."

"Ooh, how was it?"

"Luigi told me I can't fuck you in the ass either."

"Crap!"

"How's about we go out tomorrow to make up for it?"

"Mmmm, ok, sounds fair." She then kissed his cheek.

"So we can't fuck, but you know what we can do?" Said Patrick.

"What?"

"Cuddle."

"Works for me."

And so they went to bed and held each other close as they slept.

The next day...Betsy had a cute pink bow and yellow tank top as she hooker her arm around Patrick, excited for their date.

"Oooh this is gonna be so fun."

"Yes, as long as we don't run into Wario, I'm scared he might evil me to death."

"Relax, we can handle him."

"I can't, I'm a regular guy and Wario can keep up with the world famous Mario despite being obese."

"Ok, then I can handle him."

"Thanks Betsy, I'd fuck you, but I'm not allowed to for some reason."

And so their 1st destination was a candy store.

"Hope you have a big sweet tooth.

"Ooh, lemme pick them out." Then Betsy looked around. "Hmm...oooh, this big lollip-" She pulled it, but it wouldn't let go. "What the underwhere?" That's when she noticed another hand on the lollipop.

"Hey! That's mine!" Shouted a girl with a girl very chubby body. She had an orange hoodie that hugged her D chest, no pants or shorts or skirt, with brown shoes.

"Oh, whatcha gonna do about it yah fatass Goomba!"

"I am a Chuboomba! I may be fat, but at least I don't split into smaller Goombas when Mario stomps me."

"Oh so that's natural fat!"

"Fat that's gonna run you over!"

"Pretty confident, aren't you?" That's when Betsy cracked her knuckles.

Patrick ran in between them to stop the fight.

"Whoa there! Sorry about that miss."

"Who are you? Her boyfriend?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is someone as cute as you dating a big bad Broozer? They can't even jack you off with their boxing gloves."

"And you can't jack off guys at all. You only have hands because this is a fanfic."

"Mom, what's jacking off?" Asked 9-Volt.

"Wait till you're 16 and I'll buy you more candy."

"Okay."

"C-Can we please not talk about this in a public place?"

"Nope, step aside Cutie, this bitch is going down!"

"You think I'm gonna die so easily, this breed of Goomba can take punches from Bowser himself!"

"Ladies, you're both pretty, how about we leave the candy store right now before you teach them anymore bad words."

"Fine, let's take this outside so the kids can watch and post on social media how I, Melissa the Chuboomba kicked your ass!" She shouted as they walked outside with the kids following after and chanting fight.

"Oooh boy." He said as he thought back to what Peach and Luigi told him incase things get violent. 'I don't wanna hit girls but it sounds like the only way they'll listen."

"I'm gonna knock all that extra weight right off your fat ass!"

"I'll just heal right up with this huge sucker that all Chuboombas carry." They were all surrounded by school children as they ran at each other.

"Girls stop!"

"Yahoo!" That's when Luigi stomped on them, knocking them out.

"Oh, thank you Luigi."

"Awwwww." The kids whined.

"How did this happen so fast?" Asked Luigi.

"They were fighting over candy."

"Candy? You two are grown women, now act your age! You completely ruined your date with Patrick."

"Wait, how did you-"

"It's not that hard to tell." Said Luigi. "So, what are you both gonna do?"

They both turned to face each other.

"Sorry."

"Good. Now then Melissa, I believe you left Peach's castle without being told who you're gonna be moving in with."

"What? She's part of the social experiment too?"

"Of course." He replied. "Hope you're for a big happy family Patrick, because 4 more lovely ladies are on the way."

"FOUR?! You never mentioned that!"

"I did, you didn't pay attention because you were hoping your roommate was cute."

"Well yeah but-"

"So I'm gonna live with the cute human too?"

"Yep, and remember no fighting and no making babies."

"Grrr..."

"Now I must be off. Luigi, away!" He then flew off with a cape feather.

"Hey wait a second!" That's when Melissa and Betsy hooked their arms around Patrick's.

"He's mine."

"I was here first."

"Don't make me stomp you girls!"

"We'll be good."

Patrick sighed as they walked home together.

Later that night...

"Ro Sham Bo!" Both girls shouted.

"Paper! I get to cuddle tonight!" Cheered Melissa.

"Sigh...at least they ain't smacking each other." he thought as Melissa glomped him. She then forced her tongue into his mouth. 'Whoa, that's one sweet taste.' he thought with a smile and kissed back.

"Really Patrick?"

That's when Melissa pulled back. "You can have sloppy seconds when I'm done."

"Up yours."

She then carried Patrick and went to bed.

The next day...

"Mmmm." Patrick let out since the two girls were currently on him. He woke hoping to see 2 hotties, but what he got were 2 big lumps under his blanket. "Uh..."

"Morning Patrick." Said Betsy.

"Hope you don't mind. There's no way a blowjob could hurt us." Said Melissa.

"Oh! Then go right ahead."

They pulled down his baggy red pajama shorts and eyeballed their prize, a 6 and a half inch hardon.

"Delicious." Both girls said.

Patrick moaned as they sucked and licked down there.

Later...we now see them...or at least Patrick protesting.

"Warioware Inc. must not be built, it's all a huge scam!"

"No it's not!" Said a familiar voice.

"EEEEEEEK! WAAAARIOOOOOO!" He shrieked.

"You scream like a girl." Said Betsy as she put up her fists.

"Do not!"

"Don't worry, after we save you, you'll give us kiss, like whenever Mario rescues Peach."

"Harassing the construction of my new company building, the nerve of you all! Let's-a go!" Then Wario pulled out the Dragon Pot, even though the official artwork makes it look like a hat.

"Ah! Dragon Wario!" That's when Dragon Wario shot fire at a different building! Causing a huge chunk to be thrown up and tall towards Patrick! "I'm dead!"

But that's when, a fist of scales and a fist rock showed up and shattered the chunk together.

"Huh? What?"

The dust and debris cleared and from it, a Kritter and a Whomp.

"Is host human okay?" Asked the Whomp with E cups, short black hair, white tank top and black shorts. She was also taller than all of them. "Me Lisa the Whomp."

"Yo ho, so this is my new crew?" Said the C cup Kritter. She had a blue T shirt with a skull and crossbones. She also had ripped grey pants. "Argh you should be ashamed that you couldn't save te captain from harm."

"Me try." frowned Lisa.

"Argh yah idjit, I wasn't talkin' teh you, I was referring to fatso and slut ghost."

"Fatso?"

"Slut ghost? Oh after we kick Wario's ass, you're toast."

"Bring it ye scurvy bitches!"

As they tussled, Wario walked up to Patrick.

"You-a hear that?" Said Wario as his stomach shook.

"Wh-what was that?"

"Imma 'bout to fart, bitch."

"Aaaaaaah! Noooo!"

They all heard him screaming as Wario's belly button popped! Signifying it's gonna be nuclear.

"RUN!"

They all retreated as Wario swallowed one last clove of garlic then pointed his disgusting ass in their direction.

"Have a rrrotten day!"

"AHHHH!"

The fart was unleashed, so many dead birds.

Later...we see them all back at home.

"That was scary. Lisa was scared she would die as soon as she met new family."

"Well on the bright side we're all okay." Said Patrick.

"But we're gonna need a big bath." Said Meliisa. "Think his stench lingered on us."

That's when a knocking came to the door.

"Did somebody say bigger bath?" Said Luigi. "Mario, let's-a renovate."

"It's-a go time."

Both brothers put on hard hats and pulled out hammers and wrenches.

"Please excuse us." Said Luigi.

A lot of none hammer and wrench sounds were heard as they renovated Patrick's bathroom All the while Patrick and the girls watched.

"Never met these Mario Bros., me former captain is always tusslin' with Donkey Kong. Can I get a little information on these here 2?"

"Mario and Luigi are the heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom." Patrick started.

"They are plumbers, pro athletes, doctors, bottling factory workers, chefs, DJ's, tons of more things." Said Lisa.

"Luigi can clear an entire haunted house of ghosts all by himself." Shivered Betsy.

"Mario once cleaned an entire archipelago of graffiti." Melissa added.

"They're the best." Patrick finished. "Just wish I could move to the Mushroom Kingdom, but that would mean I'd bother Mario and Luigi everyday like a crazed stalker fan."

That got the girls to all nod at once.

"Never realized I entered some fanclub dedicated to 2 men who are probable younger than they look."

"Also...we never got your name, did we?" Asked Betsy. "Lemme guess, it starts with a K?"

"Yep, me name is Kristine."

"What a pretty name for a buff girl." Melissa joked.

"You want me chompers on ya?"

"No thanks."

"Good." That's when the Mario Bros exited the bathroom.

"All done, a bathroom big enough for 7. Oh that reminds me, the last 2 girls will be here tomorrow."

"Anything else?"

"Well, we'll also be back tomorrow with some Toad helpers. Gotta renovate the whole apartment for 7 people."

"Oh geez."

"Don't-a worry, we spoke with the building manager, we're-a gonna have the Toads take this entire apartment and move it up to the roof. You're-a gonna get the brand-a new penthouse, and it's all free." Luigi explained before closing the door.

"Penthouse?" That's when Patrick fell to his knees, pumping his fists into the air and crying. "Yes! Fuck you step dad and 3 evil step brothers! I got myself a harem of hotties and a penthouse!"

"This call for a celebratory blow job." Said Lisa.

"Hell yeah!"

Then they picked him up and took him to his room.

(Later)

All 5 were in bed, panting and sweating.

"How are we all tired? All you girls did was blow me?"

"Me don't know."

"I don't really care, let's just go to sleep, I'm beat."

"Yeah." They agreed.

Meanwhile at Ashley's house.

"Hee hee hee, that Patrick is so dead." That's when Wario was slapped by Ashley. "Ow, what was that for?"

"For waking me up in the middle of the night." Said the angry witch.

"Hey Ashley, mind chopping some pumpernickel slices into the hot tub?" Said Waluigi.

"For the last time, it's not a hot tub it's a witch's brew and you just happen to be the key ingredient to fatty's plan."

"Oh ok-wait what?!"

"Just calm down, here, pumpernickel like you asked." Then the slices fell in. "Now Wario, step back."

"What about me?"

"You'll be alive."

"Yes!"

Ashley waved her wand, and then the cauldron unleashed a giant puff of steam before shooting Waluigi out of there. He fell on his tail bone on the hardwood floor.

"Ow! I think I shattered something!"

Ashley poured the liquid into a vial and gave it to Wario. "Here, this should make you a Super Wario-Man. Now take your ugly hobo and get out of my house."

"Thanks." Then Wario bolted with Ashley turning around and blushing.

"You're welcome."

"You should have friends over more often Ashley." Said Red.

"Shut up."

The next day...

"Well, guess we'll have to wait till later tonight, in the meantime, let's go have some fun." Said Patrick.

"Sounds good to me ye bilge rat."

And so they went to see the local kids enjoying summer vacation.

"That one huge kid."

"No, that's 18 volt, an 18 year old 4th Grader."

"He's THAT stupid?" Said Betsy in shock.

"Yup." Replied Patrick. "Trust me, you're gonna find the WEIRD stuff when you spend enough time in Wario's land."

"I can believe that."

"Yeah, now let's go, seems 13-Amp is about to get served again."

Later at Joe's Clothes the girls were all trying on dresses.

"Ooh this is cute." Said Betsy.

"So is this." Said Lisa.

"You have anything in an extra large?" Melissa asked Joe the Dog.

"Not right now, but I can make some modifications."

"Thank you."

"Hey Patrick, let's try on some dresses argh."

"H-hey now." Said Joe.

"Relax ye dog, he be my boyfriend."

"Oh, nevermind."

The other girls pouted.

Meanwhile...

"Wahahahahaha...get outta here Waluigi, I'm about to make everyone bend to my will."

Waluigi fleed as Wario drank the potion. "I'm getting out of dodge!"

Back to Patrick and the girls, they were walking down the sidewalk until suddenly bumping into 2 individuals.

"Hey watch it!"

"Damn right sorry, I was about to...hey, you're kinda cute." Said a Koopatrol.

'How come everyone of these girls see me as love at 1st sight?' he wondered before getting a closer look at them. The Koopatrol was in pink armor and had a flat A cup chest. Her back spikes had corks in them and her helmet spike was more like a hook. The Ptooie accompanying her had the top of a white warp pipe for a flower pot. She had G cups, wore nothing down there exposing her giant ass and pussy and she was drooling while looking at Patrick.

"Hey there handsome~" Said the Ptooie. "I'm Amy."

"And I, Silvia, we used to be loyal soldiers to Bowser, but after getting beat up by Mario and Luigi enough times, we quit. Hopefully you're a better master than him." Then like a knight, Silvia bowed.

"Uh...thank you?"

"So girls, was it love at 1st sight? I feel like this guy has a monster pheromone dipped lovebarrow attached to him." Asked Amy.

"I do not." he muttered embarrassed.

"Then why do we all find yah cute?" Asked Kristine. " Why do we all just suck yah off if you don't have something making us attracted to yah?"

"Obviously, it's my natural charisma." Said Patrick while not realizing that all the girls were surrounding him and giving him even less personal space.

"Oh big time."

"Whoa...hey girls, why are you a crowding me?"

"Sorry, it's probably our monster instinct to attack when in heat." Said all 6.

"Heat? No girls, Luigi said no!"

But that's when they all snapped out of it when they heard stomping.

"What's that?"

"Aaaaaah!" Screamed Dribble.

"Wario's gotten even more obese!" Screamed Spitz as they raced by in their space taxi.

"What are they talking ab-" That's when...

"Weee heee hee hee!" Laughed a 1200 foot Wario!

"Holy shit is that big!"

"Patrick, Imma 'bout to wash you in garlic then eat you, al dente."

"That's messed up!"

"You think that's messed up, imagine my waft at this size."

"He's gonna crop dust the entire city if we don't do something." Patrick panicked. "What do we do?"

"Obviously, we knock him into space." Said Melissa.

"But how?" Said Lisa.

"We keep hitting him, getting him into launch percentage, then hope we hit him hard enough that he's sent flying." Replied Betsy.

"Is that the best idea we have or the only one?" Asked Silvia.

"I have idea, let us all join hands to summon Petey Piranha." Said Amy.

"Uh, Lisa thought Petey Piranha ain't that big." Said Lisa.

"Trust me guys, with the power of plant friendship, Petey can be any size we want him to be."

Everyone else just looked at Amy, not believing her bullshit.

"What? It's true."

"I guess we don't have a choice, may as well do it!" Said Patrick.

"Dammit, how come Kristine and Silvia get to hold his hands?" Betsy complained.

"Because they got the least number of lines in this fanfic." Said Amy.

"Fair point."

"Alright...we've only known each other for a few days, but I still value all of you as friends." Said Patrick.

"Hey, don't friendzone us now." Said Betsy. "Haven't sucked your dick enough times."

"Fair enough point."

"Personally, I want Patrick all to myself, but you guys ain't that bad." Said Betsy.

"Eh, I got over fighting over Patrick, I've always been more of a sharer anyways, like when I dump all my leftover change in the orphanage." Said Melissa.

"Lisa like all of you girls, if marriage get legalized, I wanna marry Patrick 1st." Lisa said.

"Argh, ganging up on Patrick has been very fun with you girls." Kristine then laughed.

"I haven't known you girls for long, but I have a feeling it's gonna be very exciting, I mean we're gonna battle The Wario." Said Silvia.

"I'm gonna tentacle fuck all of you." Said Amy.

And that's when their friendship energy shot into the sky!

"Hey, what's going-AHHHH!" Wario narrowly dodged the beam as it hit the clouds! That's when the clouds started swirling and opened up, revealing a giant Petey Piranha. "What the hell?!" Said Wario as Petey roared in his face. "NOT THE FACE!"

That's when Petey grabbed Wario and threw him very far into space before shooting a giant fireball!

"Oh no! Just as I'm about to let it out as well!" he cried out before the fireball engulfed him. The fireball, mixed with his waft made a huge explosion and the the explosion made a W shape.

"I love fireworks." Said Patrick.

"Yeah, especially ones made out of assholes."

"Hey!" Shouted the giant Petey.

"Uh...yeah?" Asked Patrick.

"When you get the chance, please fertilize this mini ally of mine." Then Petey flew away.

"Uh...ok!" Patrick said nervously.

Later that night...

"Whoa...this is amazing." Said Melissa.

"This is just as elegant as a castle." Said Silvia.

"You're welcome, now what do you say?" Asked Luigi.

"Thanks Luigi, so can we have normal intercourse with Patrick?"

"Sure."

"Argh, that was close, we all agreed to tie yah up and stuff yah in the closet if ye said no." Said Kristine.

"Seriously? Daisy is never sex crazed with me."

"It's-a okay bro, why-a don't we-a hang out and play Wii Sports in-a my castle?" Said Mario.

"With-a spicy italian food?"

"The spiciest!"

"I'm-a game!"

"HOLD UP!" Shouted Patrick. "What was all that about not being allowed to penetrate these girls a few days ago?"

"Oh...that...well, did I forget to mention that you can, but only if you marry these girls?"

"NOW YOU TELL US!" They all shouted.

"Well what are we waiting for..." then Patrick turned around and got on one knee.

"Girls? This is probably the quickest relationship to end up in marriage in the world, but will you-"

They all dragged him to the bedroom.

"Well-a bro, our work here is-a done." Said Luigi as they exited the apartment.

"Yeah, now lets-a go get some lunch."

They left as Patrick got reverse gangbanged.

We now see all 7 panting and sweaty.

"Awesome." Said Patrick.

"You said it." Replied Betsy while snuggling his arm.

"We do more?"

"Hell yeah." Said Melissa.

"And as I said earlier, I'm gonna tentacle fuck you all." Said Amy as she grew more vines.

Meanwhile at Mario's Castle, we see the bros enjoying dinner while Daisy is watching TV.

"You should really try saving her at least once, I can't do it all the time."

"I try, but for some reason I keep getting involved with ghosts."

"How's about this? The next bad guy who appears, we beat him up, you take credit, Daisy blows you."

"I dunno Mario seems."

"Waaaaah!" Then Wario landed on their dinner.

"Though it's worth a try!" Then the Mario Bros pulled out hammers.

"Uh oh."


	154. Chapter 154

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 154

Yui goes off to train and corrupt Trunks and Goten

Series: Dragonball Z

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Yui floated in the air cross legged while currently on the DBZ level of his dimension and saw several ships in a huge blood bath. "Ah, I never get tired of this."

"Goku and Chi-Chi forever!"

"Goku and android 21!"

"Vegeta and Bulma for the win you bastards!"

"You are forgetting the ultimate ship, Krillin and 18!"

Numerous copies flew through the air while firing ki blasts, all while Yui watched with some chips in hand.

"Wait till the Goku and Vegeta shows up, they're gonna really turn the water red." He snickered. As he watched the bloodbath he began to notice that some of the ships and their crews were pretty pathetic, some only having rowboats compared to the mighty battleships. "I need to work harder to get some of those ships up. Hows anyone suppose to root for them if they barely acknowledge them?"

That's when he spotted a ship for Goten and 18 in battle with one for Trunks and Chi-Chi, which made him rub his chin.

"Hmm, Trunks and Goten...those two are popular online, but in the series they could use some actual work. Sure kids are kids, but they never seemed to take fighting that serious, even after dealing with Super Buu." That's when a lightbulb turned on over his head. "But then again, maybe that can change." He chuckled as he stood up and began to summon a portal. "Time to unleash my own brand of mayhem."

And like that he disappeared, only to reappear in a universe full of powerful fighters who loved to scream as they powered up, the dragon ball Super universe. More specifically, on Earth.

"Hmm, now what to do?" He rubbed his chin and walked down a street. "Do I make a huge commotion? Or do I show up unannounced like a magician? First impressions are important after all."

"Hey, get back here you little brats, you just destroyed my fruit stall!" Cried an angry voice as two small figures dashed past Yui.

Yui blinked and snapped his fingers. "Then again, this helps too." Before vanishing from the spot.

"We said we were sorry, it was a mistake!" Called a purple haired kid as he ran, this being the son of Bulma Briefs, Trunks.

"Yeah! We'll pay you back later!" Called a black haired kid running with Trunks, this being Son Goten and Goku's second son.

"You'll pay now you brats!" Called the shopkeep only for the two kids to suddenly disappear. They skidded to a stop and looked around. "Hey, where'd those two brats go?"

With said brats they suddenly found themselves in one of the thousands of barren wastelands on the planet with Yui in front of them. They blinked and looked around confused.

"Well not exactly the entrance I imagined, but I'll take it anyway." Remarked Yui floating while leaning back with his hands behind his head. "Welcome Trunks and Goten to...where I presume is Piccolo's summer home, with so many wastelands it's hard to tell."

"Eh?! How did we get here, where are we, who are you? Are you kidnapping us?"

"In order, teleportation, a wasteland like I just said, Yui, and depends on who you ask." He listed off casually.

"So, are you a bad guy or a good guy, because we'll kick your butt if you're a bad guy!" Goten called as Trunks nodded.

"Again, that's up to who you ask." He chuckled. "I've done so many weird and crazy things, I'm probably as famous as Rick, but that's not what we're here to talk about. You see I came here to find you two in particular."

"Ah! He's a pervert like that weird guy dad maimed after he offered me candy!" Trunks called as he began to back away.

"Hey! Pervert yes, but not like that." Huffed Yui standing up. "What I mean is this. My name is Yui, and I came here to find you two to offer my help. What kind of help? The kind of help that'll guarantee the two of you are gonna be powerful fighters, just like your dads and brother."

"Eh? Wait, let me get this straight, you kidnapped us so you could train us? What's the catch?" Trunks asked with a frown. "Are you going to steal our bodies and put your brain in it once we're strong enough, make us minions, what's the hidden motive?"

"No motive." Yui shook his head. "I just want the both of you to mature in both power, and mentality."

"Mental-what?" Asked Goten looking confused.

"He means act like adults, and I don't buy this, everyone has a motive, that's what mom said. So why choose us instead of our dads or Gohan or even Mr. Piccolo?"

"Because they're plenty strong." remarked Yui crossing his arms. "You see, I'm someone who is aware of what goes on here, and with you two? It's rather sad and a disappointment. By that, I mean this. Do you two remember the hard work and stuff you had to experience when fighting Majin Buu?"

"Yeah, he was super hard to fight, but he's cool now, why?"

"Usually after dealing with one of the biggest threats in your universe, it would help build up who you are. I mean let me ask, weren't the both of you scared when he absorbed you?"

"Yeah, it was terrifying, I thought we were done for." Said Goten nervously.

"But then later on when the good Buu survived and stuck around, you stopped being afraid, right?"

"Yeah, I mean if we can survive that we can survive anything, right Trunks?"

"Of course, we can handle anything that's thrown at us." Smirked the boy with Yui bursting out laughing. "Hey, what are you laughing about, we survived Buu, that means we can survive anything!"

"Ahahaha! T-That's cute!" He laughed while holding his stomach. "T-T-That's so off the mark, i-i-it's gut busting hilarious!"

"Hey, we're serious! We're strong, we can fuse with each other!"

Yui chuckled and wiped a tear away from his face before regaining his cool expression. "And? Fusing isn't that hard if you know what to do."

"Well we're still super strong when we do it!"

"Really now?" Yui crossed his arms. "Alright then. If you two are so sure you can handle anything that's thrown your way, you won't mind proving it to me in a little battle."

"Sure, let's do this Goten, let's fuse!"

"Yeah, then let's knock this guy out!"

Both of them stood apart and began to perform the fusion dance. "Fu...sion, ha!" Before bringing their fingers together and glowed before becoming one in a bright blinding light. Once the light cleared Gotenks was shown in their spots, grinning and ready to fight. "Lets fight!"

"Meh, Ruby and Sapphire do it better." Yui shrugged while cleaning out his ear. "Sure you got a cool vest on and nice change in hair color, but you look the same to me. A pipsqueak who couldn't hit the broadside of a barn."

"You'll be eating those words in a moment!" He cried before launching himself at Yui. He reared his fist with a battle cry and swung, but saw his fist literally go through Yui who became transparent.

"Oh wow, I am eating them. I'm eating them so much I'm stuffed." He mocked.

"Huh? Hey, what are you doing, we can't fight if we can't touch each other!" He cried as he kept trying to hit Yui, only for his fists to keep going through him like he was a mirage.

"Wow, and you call me a pervert? Man, the fandom would have a field day just with those words." He laughed before swinging his hand and used his backhand to hit Gotenks on the cheek which sent him flying back to the side. "If I had a pimp ring that would hurt like hell."

"Augh, this isn't fair, I can't touch you but you can touch me?!" Yelled Gotenks getting back up and rubbed his cheek.

"Well learn fast kids, life ain't fair." Remarked Yui making himself physical. "When life gives you lemons, you gotta learn to keep on going, even with lemon in your eye. The tough bastards learn how to fight even if their eyes are stinging in pain. Get what I mean?"

"No, wh-Augh! Why?!" He cried as Yui squeezed a lemon into the fusion's eyes, blinding him.

"See? You gotta learn to expect the unexpected. Otherwise you'll get walked all over." He remarked before kicking Gotenks in the stomach which sent him flying and made him slam into a rock formation. "You also have to be serious and learn how to make tough decisions, so Bulma or Chi-Chi?"

"Agh...what are you talking about?" He groaned rubbing at his eyes. "Why are you bringing my moms up?"

"You have one minute to tell me who is going to live, so either say Bulma or Chi-chi or they both die." He remarked crossing his arms with Gotenks glaring at him. "Oh and the minutes already started."

"You're lying, you can't do that!" Gotenks growled with a frown, making Yui sigh and snap his fingers, making said mothers appear next to him in confusion.

"Huh? What's going on? Where are we?" Asked Chi-Chi before spotting Gotenks who looked scared. "Gotenks?"

"Why are you two fused?" Asked Bulma, neither of them seeing Yui slowly grow behind them and reaching out to them.

"Mom, I-I can explain, just be careful of the guy behind you!"

"Tick tock, tick tock, Bulma or Chi-Chi, who is it gonna be?" Asked Yui before they turned and screamed as his hands wrapped around both of them making Gotenks grit his teeth and clench his fists.

"Let them go!"

"That's not a choice." He spoke before picking them up. "I gave you a choice, now choose, who lives and who dies?"

"W-What? Let go of us!" Chi-Chi cried as she tried to pry Yui's hand off her with no success.

"Let go!" Cried Bulma doing the same with Yui slowly squeezing making them cough with Gotenks clenching his muscles.

"I said, LET GO!" He roared out before going super saiyan and lunged at Yui who smirked as Gotenks swung, only for his fist to go through him again.

"Charging head first and doing the same thing with no change is what amateurs do." He said as he tightened his grip. "You also forgot that I still have your mother's, what if I had decided to just kill them because you attacked me, in fact I might just do that right now unless you decide."

"No!" He yelled as he tried punching at Yui's face. "Let them go! I won't choose! They're both my moms!"

Yui shook his head as the women paled as he squeezed harder making them choke out until a crack was heard and they went limp, making Gotenks stop and go wide eyed before seeing his moms get dropped to the ground, completely limp. "I warned you."

"N-no...mom...no..no..n-augh!" He cried as Yui simply kicked him away.

"You're in the middle of a fight, take this seriously or more people will die, in fact you both have young family members, a baby cousin and sister, right? Should I bring them here too?"

"No, not Pan, not Bra!" He yelled out while scowling at Yui with all his hatred as his body sparked and the air started to grow tense. "You killed them….you killed my moms!"

"Yes, I did." Remarked Yui bluntly. "I'm the enemy here and can do what I want because I know how to fight, but you two? Do you truly know what you're doing? Maybe if you did they wouldn't have perished. In a way, this is all your fault."

"No, you killed them, it's all your fault!"

"One of them could have been alive, and I told you to decide, I never said that Gotenks had to decide, if you defused and each chose your own mother they both would have lived." Remarked Yui shrugging as Gotenks got more angry with his hair flashing and starting to grow. "You say you can handle anything, but a simple decision eludes you."

"Shut up...SHUT UP!" He roared out as Yui just grinned.

"What's wrong? You gonna cry? Big tough super saiyan going to cry like a baby?"

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" He roared as the air blew away from him with his hair growing huge along with his power level. "I'll kill you!"

"Then go ahead and try pipsqueak. But if you want to fight, we better do it in reality." He remarked, making Gotenks blink.

"Reality? What are you-" he saw Yui's hood glow before he blinked and went wide eyed since he suddenly saw his mom's bodies were gone and he felt himself still in his base form. "Hey, what did you do to them?!"

"Nothing." Remarked Yui with a shrug. "They were never even here to begin with."

"Huh? Wait...then does that mean… they're still alive?" He asked slowly, dreading a negative answer.

"Yep." He nodded. "Everything you saw was an illusion I put on you right after you became Gotenks. Sure seemed and felt real, didn't it?"

Gotenks slowly nodded as Yui shook his head.

"That there is a prime example of what I mean. In life you will meet people who don't care who they kill or hurt, so long as it means they get what they want. If this were a real fight your moms would be dead in the blink of an eye, and you would have fallen right into their hand because you're too headstrong. Why do you think your dads and brother became so powerful? Pure training alone?"

"Um, I know that's how Goten's dad became so strong, but not Trunk's dad." Gotenks said before they defused.

"Vegeta got strong because at first he was a prodigy, but later on he found out what defeat was like." Remarked Yui. "It's only with true failure can one grow, because they know what it tastes like. It's bitter, but it works to urge someone forward and get more power. His obsession over losing to Goku and Frieza has lead him to be the strongest their his to fill his pride. Both have a reason for being strong, and Gohan has one too. At a young age he was tossed into all sorts of crazy shit and had to learn to fight in order to survive. Hell, when he was about your age, he nearly got killed by Vegeta's old sidekick Nappa."

"Really? Dad talks about him, but he always has this far off look and has a headache afterwards." Trunks said in amazement.

"Let's just say Nappa, even as a ghost, can be a huge pain." Shivered Yui. "But do you see my point? All of them have a reason to learn from fights in order to be strong. You two grew up lucky, you didn't grow up in a time where there was constant threats, and as their sons it's part of your job. Who do you think is gonna be left to protect Earth when they're dead for good?"

"Huh? Dad's already died a couple of times, but they keep bringing him back."

"Ah, right, Dragon Ball Z, death doesn't have the same impact here, huh?" Remarked Yui shaking his head. "That's because those are early deaths. If a person dies of natural causes or old age, then it's for good, there's no coming back. Your brother knows about it, or at least an alternate future version of him does." He said as he shook his head. "You too need to learn how to fight and you need new methods so you don't end up carbon copies of your dads."

"So, dad won't be able to stay forever?" Asked Trunks while looking sad along with Goten.

"No, no one lasts forever. But if you two are willing to learn and grow, physically and mentally, you can save countless lives as you grow up and make sure all their hard work doesn't go to waste."

"But where are we going to find a teacher? Our dads are busy training all the time and no one else is as strong as them."

"Wrong." Spoke Yui. "I may not be as strong as them physically, or with power levels at the moment, but I could teach you both how to hone all your senses and reflexes to the point you could tell how many people were standing around purely from the objects cutting into the wind that blows by them."

"Um… call me crazy, but I don't know if I want to be trained by the guy who 'killed' our moms just to prove a point…"

"Yeah! That was going too far." Goten piped up.

"Oh? So then you two will continue to fight each other over and over? Yes that won't make you stay on the current power level at all." Remarked Yui sarcastically.

"Uh… maybe we could see if Krillin is free, or maybe Yamcha?"

"Are you saying Yamcha is a better teacher than me?!" Yelled Yui with a tick mark. "I've gotten more booty in a week than he has his whole life!"

"Booty? Do you mean treasure?" Asked Goten cluelessly.

"No, I mean girls, women, mature females." He listed off matter-of-factly. "Point is, can Yamcha put you in a realistic illusion that rendered you two powerless?"

"And you would rather have us train with you, a guy who sounds like master Roshi, thus being a pervert?"

"Hey! The difference between me and him is I can actually get girls." He clarified before shrugging and turned his back to them. "But you're right, I should probably go. I guess I'll go off and find someone else to train. Maybe I'll even tell them the long lost secret to super saiyan 4, something your dads and Gohan haven't even reached."

"Wait wait wait! Look we're sorry Mr. Pervert, please train us!" Goten called as he and Trunks quickly flew up to him.

"No no, I'm sure you two can reach it on your own. Granted you have no idea the minor details that are crucial, but hey, you can handle anything, so this should be easy, right?"

"Please, we're sorry, please train us, we'll do anything!"

Yui tapped his chin and turned to them. "Well...I suppose if you're asking nicely, I could use some free time to show you two some tips."

"Thank you Mr. Pervert, you're awesome!" Cheered Goten with a smile.

"But let's get some stuff out of the way. First off, my name isn't Mr. Pervert, it's Yui. That's like if I called you Goku the Second and your buddy here Princess Trunks."

"Eh? Why would you call me a princess, I'm a guy!"

"Inside joke, point is call me Yui or else." He remarked crossing his arms. "Second thing is if I tell you to do something, you trust me. Ok don't trust it, but listen. Some of my methods might not make any sense, but they do serve a purpose and are helpful in their own way."

"Ok… if you say so, is this where we'll train or are you taking us of the planet, because then I need to tell mom or she'll get mad." Trunks said as Goten nodded as well.

"Nope, we're training right here. This wasteland needs a lot more holes in it and that's what we're gonna do."

"Cool, then let's start blasting!" Trunks cheered as he began to gather ki into his hands.

"Wrong!" Spoke Yui before floating into the air. "First off, you're gonna learn a vital aspect Gohan learned when he was taught by Piccolo."

"Really? What is it?"

"How to dodge. DODGE!" Yelled Yui before firing a blue ki blast at them, four times bigger than normal making the kids go wide eyed and jump to the side as it blew up the spot they were on.

"What was that?! You tried to kill us!"

"Training, now DODGE!" He yelled before firing another one at Goten who scrambled out of the way as it exploded. "If you can't learn how to dodge first then how do you expect to live?"

"Ok, well how long do we have to keep dodging?"

"Until I get bored, now DODGE!"

(Later)

Goten and Trunks panted while there were hundreds of holes around with Yui clapping.

"Good, you learned the vital act of dodging."

"Yay…. what fun…"

"Now we can begin our next lesson." He said with a grin, making them groan once more. "This time you two are gonna receive some tricks I mentioned to make you a little bit different than your dads."

"Really? Cool, what are you going to teach us?"

"Teach? No, I'm giving these gifts to you then you are going to learn how to train with them." he replied before holding his hands out as a blue orb appeared in one, and a grey orb appeared in the other. "I simply have to let these orbs go into your bodies, and then you just need to brace yourselves since it might feel like a pinch."

"I'm too tired to feel anything, let's do this." Groaned Trunks as Goten nodded in agreement.

"Good answer." Yui flicked the blue orb into Trunks and the grey one into Goten with both kids looking down and felt a pinching sensation as they went into them which began to grow into a burning pain.

Goten groaned as his skin began to turn a metallic grey as electricity sparked off Trunk's body. "I feel...weird."

"Yeah, my body's feeling...energized."

"That's because you now have the ability to produce electricity, while Goten here has gotten the ability to gain hard metallic alloy skin armor."

"Really?" He said as he looked down at his metallic skin and grinned. "This is awesome, we must be super strong now, right?"

"Well they DO help, but only if you know what you're doing." He said as he cracked his knuckles. "Do you need a beat down so you don't get a big head?"

"H-Hey! We never said that." Spoke Trunks with his hands up.

"Still, hands on experience makes things work fast. We're going to have a fight, and I want you to try and understand how the powers feel and get a grasp on them. Be warned, whether you're kids or not, I won't go easy." He said with a chuckle as Trunks and Goten gulped nervously. "If either of you fall unconscious in under a minute you'll have to be punished~"

Both looked at the other and nodded before letting out cries and lunged at the man who calmly held his hands out and blocked their fists, only for them to twist their bodies and aim their feet at his head, only for his head to bend back so far it looked like his spine broke. "Ah! He's broken!"

"Nope, just very flexible, also DODGE!" He called before punching Trunks in the face and knocking him away.

"Ow!" He cried holding his face before finding Goten thrown into him which made them fly back and hit the ground.

"You didn't dodge." He said as he began to approach them. "Did our first lesson teach you nothing?"

"Augh, damn it." Goten growled as his fist began to turn grey as the fingers fused together into a fist.

"Come on now, you need to feel the powers inside you. Use them as an extension of yourself."

"I'm trying, but I just got them a minute ago, so give me a break!"

Trunks got up and growled while the electricity sparked off him and tried to get a grip on it.

"Breaks are not something the enemy will give you. In a fight you need to think fast and react even faster." He lectured as he shook his head. "Come on, your fathers literally created their entire arsenal of powerful moves while fighting!"

"You want a move? Then take this!" Trunks went super saiyan as the sparks became stronger before he yelled and thrust his palm out, sending a ki blast that sparked all over at Yui.

Yui smirked before forming a small portal that the blast went into before it closed and a second portal opened behind them, causing the blast to hit Goten.

"Aaughh…. Hey, that doesn't hurt?" He said as he looked down at his metal body to see it sparking. "Wait, metal conducts electricity which means… I can store your lighting in me!"

"Wow, that's so cool!"

"I figured since you two like to work together, it would make sense NOT to make it so Goten fried after getting struck by lightning." Chuckled Yui. "Plus, if I did make it so you would be hurt by the lightning your fusion might actually kill itself."

That made both of them grimace at the thought.

"But good, you're catching on. Now once more, DODGE!" This time Yui made several swords form in the air and shoot them at the two.

"Whoa!" Called Goten as he quickly grabbed one by the blade, his metal hands keeping him from being cut. The rest bounced off him while Trunks sparked and flew at Yui with a smirk.

"Come on, you gotta try something other than a head on charge." Remarked Yui as he held his hand out and blocked a fist, but saw Trunks get covered in electricity and suddenly swing his leg up, but at a sudden burst of speed which connected with Yui's cheek.

"Ha, I got you old man, I can finally keep up with you!" Smirked Trunks, only to find his ankle grabbed and found himself getting spun over Yui's head like a blur.

"Now now, you landed a hit, but that doesn't mean you're faster than me. You caught me off guard with that sudden move since I didn't think you'd learn that so fast, which I give props to, but you'd never be able to catch up with me even if you stimulated every muscle in your body." He then threw the boy at Goten who had to drop the sword he was holding just to make sure he didn't impale his best friend. "But that's good, by stimulating your muscles with electricity, it can get them working much faster than usual."

"Yeah, and it also means I'll eventually be fast enough to beat you." He panted with a grin as Yui just chuckled.

"We'll see, but until then keep it up!"

(Later)

Both kids panted while on the ground and looking exhausted while Yui sipped some tea.

"Well, I'd say that turned out well."

"Where….where did he get tea?"

"I just yanked it from another dimension, I can do that." He said as he stood up. "Now then, are you ready for the next part?"

"Next part?" Groaned Trunks. "What else is there?"

"Mental training!" Smiled Yui. "This training will make your minds be much more older than kids your age, but keep in mind, it MIGHT get intense, you think you got what it takes?"

"Of course, we can take whatever you dish out."

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you." He chuckled. "Ok, now I'm going to explain to you the best thing when it comes to girls."

"...Girls?" They both asked as they tilted their heads in confusion. "Do you mean the way they can cook?"

"Nope, I mean the stuff that makes them pretty and likeable."

"Huh?" They said in confusion once more. "How does this have to do with training?"

"Well like I said, you must become stronger in mind and body."

"And learning about girls will accomplish this?"

"Of course, now tell me, what do you think of girls right now?"

"Eh, they're ok, they're just like guys but don't have a pee pee, right?"

"I mean is there any of them that you like?"

"Um, there is this girl Mai who hangs around my house." Trunks said as he tapped his chin.

"And do you like her?" Teased Yui.

"Um, she's ok I guess, why?"

"Well let me tell you both something. A big thing to keep in mind about girls is that over time, they will grow into fine women." He smiled. "Let's take Chi-Chi for instance, she use to be the same age as Mai, but over time she grew up and began to change in certain areas."

"Mai's gonna have a baby and get weaker than she was when she was younger?!" Trunks cried out in horror.

Yui fell down anime style before getting back up. "Actually, let me try again." He reached into his hood and pulled out a fashion magazine and handed it to them. "I want you to look at the women in there and tell me what you see. Not to worry, it's not a dirty magazine."

"Ok… um, this woman has black hair and is short, this one is blond and tall… what are we supposed to be looking for?"

"Look at what they all have in common, pay very close attention."

"Um… they're all women?"

"No, closer."

The two looked at the women with Trunks rubbing his head before blinking.

"Hey wait...I think I see it."

"Really? Because I don't." Remarked Goten.

"No, it's so obvious! They all… have blue eyes!"

"Hey yeah! Wow I didn't see that!"

Yui facepalmed and groaned. "Yes, they have similar eye color, but I meant about their bodies. No it's not clothes, it's something else. Something ON their bodies, but things that can't be taken off."

"Um… hair?"

"No, ok, let's try this AGAIN. What do they have that men don't?"

"Uh…." Goten scratched his head and sighed. "I give up."

Yui pulled out a marker before taking the magazine and circled something before handing it back. "Now do you see?"

"You circled their chests and butts? Why?"

"Because as girls grow up, those spots get bigger." He replied crossing his arms. "The chest and butt are two areas all guys enjoy, and do you know why?"

"Um...no? Why?" Trunks asked in confusion.

"Well…" Yui said as he leaned down and began to whisper into their ears.

They blinked in confusion before going wide eyed and turned red enough with steam leaving their heads.

"W-W-W-W-W-WHAT?!"

"T-T-T-That's why mom's chest is s-s-so big?!"

"That's right, and keep in mind. The bigger they are, the firmer and softer they are to feel."

"I-I don't want to know that! Make the bad images go away! Aaaaaahhhhhh!"

"Oh come now, don't be like that. You two are learning something adults are aware of, but it's nothing compared to 'The Talk' or the birds and the bees if you prefer that name." He said with a chuckle. "In fact, you two are at about the right age to learn about that too!"

"Noooo!"

(Later)

"- and that's where babies come from, any questions?"

Goten and Trunks were slack jawed and still while Yui tilted his head.

"Hello? Anyone in there?"

"...I want to go home now." Goten said as he curled up into a ball.

"Ditto." Nodded Trunks.

"Well it IS getting a bit late, so I'd say our first day of training is over." Said Yui as he stood up. "Get some rest, tomorrow I won't be going easy on you like I did today."

"Wait, tomorrow?" Questioned Goten.

"Of course, you think one day is enough? Nope. I'm gonna turn you two into big mean ass kicking machines."

"Shouldn't we rest so our muscles can recover?"

"That's what sleep is for, now good, and come back here tomorrow or I'll have to go and get you." He chuckled before he seeped into the shadows and vanished from sight.

"...I think we're going to die if we keep doing this."

(Timeskip)

Yui sat cross legged and watched as Goten and Trunks were training blows with each other in midair at a quick pace while he drank coffee. "Good, good, keep it up, first one to fall to the ground gets the Master Roshi punishment."

That seemed to make both of them move even faster with Trunks sparking like a generator. "I'm not going back there Goten, you're going down!"

"Speak for yourself, have fun with master Roshi when you lose." Said Goten who looked like he was made out of metal. He blocked a quick kick aimed to his side before grabbing Trunks' leg and began to spin him around.

"No, stop it!" Cried the purple haired boy before he was thrown to the ground by his friend, landing with a groan.

"Winner, Goten!" Called Yui. "And Trunks, I will see you in an hour." He said as the boy glowed before disappearing.

At kame island a young woman with purple hair in a black playboy bunny uniform appeared on the beach. She was blushing and crossing her arms with a frown. "Damn that perverted master, I hate this punishment!"

"Ooh, is the magic bunny girl back? Yee hehe!" An old voice called from the house as we cut back to Yui and Goten.

"Now Goten, have you learned anything about your powers?"

"Yeah, apparently I can harden myself into any metallic alloy I can think of like steel, iron, copper, and that cool adamantium stuff you showed me." He smiled while switching between the allows.

"Good, the more stuff you can shift it into, the more you can use it. Certain allows have a better use for certain things. Such as how iron was used long ago by blacksmiths in the dark ages for weapons and armor, before we progressed and started using steel."

"Yeah, plus I also learned how to turn into gold, it's so cool!"

"Be careful, if you use that around your mom she might try to sell you." Joked Yui.

"No, mom wouldn't do that… right?" He asked as he suddenly began to feel nervous.

"You could try it, try turning into gold and not moving and see what she does." Teased Yui making Goten gulp. "Or we could take a break from training while Trunks handles his punishment, I got the magazines."

"Please not those again, Trunks hasn't been the same since he saw his mom in one of the older ones."

"Aw come on, I can reassure you that your mom's not in this one… I think." Remarked Yui pulling it out and gave it a quick look through. "Nope, not in this one, but there's a nice centerfold of Launch, her rough side I mean. I doubt her gentle side would consider being in one of these."

"Aug, gross, she's like my aunt!"

"Like an aunt, that means she IS one though." Remarked Yui rubbing his chin. "I'll bet she wouldn't mind letting you cuddle with her during a thunderstorm."

"Lalalalala, I can't hear you!" He cried as his face went red.

Yui chuckled and flipped through the pages before gasping. "Holy smokes! This one is REALLY detailed!"

"Who is it?" Goten asked as he tried not to look in case it was another family member.

"Damn, she's hot." Remarked Yui like he didn't hear Goten.

"Come on, who is it?"

"Man, she is hotter than Vegeta's temper!"

"Augh, I can't take it, let me see!" cried Goten moving over and peaked over the shoulder before turning bright red and crying out since it showed Chi-Chi in lingerie winking at the camera.

"Oh Goten, it's your mom." Remarked Yui casually as Goten got away and covered his eyes. "Did I forget to tell you that?"

"You said she wasn't in the magazine! My eyes, my eyes!" He cried as he held his face as Yui laughed.

"I said I think, that means even I didn't know." 'A lie, I just slipped it in there to get that kind of reaction. Ah I love my job.'

"Can we go back to training instead?"

"Oh come now, what say I show you a smaller photo of something less revealing as a way of apology? I swear it's not raunchy or anything, just a simple picture."

"It's my mom, isn't it?" He asked as he covered his eyes. "Tell me the truth!"

"It ain't your momma, but it is someone who might look like Bulma, but it's not."

"Huh?" He asked in confusion as he uncovered his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Here, look." Yui pulled out a picture and held it out to show Maron in her red dress while smiling at the camera.

"Wow." Goten blinked while a little bit relieved. "She's pretty."

"This here would be Maron, Krillin's ex-girlfriend."

"And she's in no way shape or form related to me or Trunks?"

"Nope, she's basically just a gold digging bimbo." He replied with Goten sighing even more in relief. "Never understood why she had blue hair and NOT be related to Bulma though."

"Some things are better left unknown, I'm just glad you didn't show me a picture of Bulma's mom or something."

"Oh you mean Peachy? My my Goten, guess you're into older women." He snickered.

"S-Shut up, I'm young, every woman is an older woman!"

"Come now, starting now at age 12 to find out which girls are your type is a great time." Yui said as he shook his head. "Look, you're a growing boy, you'll have a lot of fun once you figure out your type."

"Am not!" He blushed while looking away embarrassed.

"Yes you are!" He laughed. "Judging by the look you're giving Maron I think you have a thing for big girls with blue hair, sound familiar?"

"I-I do not!" he sputtered out with a brighter blush. "S-S-She looks too much like Trunks' mom!"

"I see now." Nodded Yui sagely. "You fear what your friend would say if you came clean and are projecting your crush on Bulma on Maron."

"W-What?! No! That's not it at all!" cried out Goten shaking his head before blinking in realization. "Speaking of which shouldn't you bring him back soon?"

"Hmm, I suppose so." Yui snapped his fingers before Trunks appeared a few feet away.

"No, get off of me you perverted old ma- wait, I-I'm back to normal? Yes!" cheered out Trunks before spotting Yui and glared.

"So, enjoy your punishment?"

"You, you're despicable! That is the worst punishment ever!"

"How would it be a punishment if you didn't hate it?"

"That's not the point, a punishment is one thing, that was torture!"

"What, do you want a different punishment? All you had to do was ask." Said Yui as he began to grin deviously.

Trunks paled and held his hands up. "N-No way! No thanks!"

"You sure? I'm sure I could find something else." Offered Yui with a chuckle. "Something FAR more evil to really help you two kick it into high gear to make you NOT want it."

"No no, I'm good, I'm good!" 'What could be more evil then this punishment?'

"Glad to hear, now take a look at this new magazine I got before you two resume training." He said with a grin. "Oh, before I forget Goten has a thing for your mom."

"WHAT?!"

"It's not true! I swear it's not true!"

"He has a picture of his new crush in his hands, tell me you don't see the resemblance." Cackled Yui as Trunks quickly grabbed the picture.

"Hey! She really does look like my mom!"

"Yep, say hi to Maron, I think Krillin originally hooked up to her so he could pretend that she was Bulma." Remarked Yui with Trunks frowning at Goten who held his hands up.

"Time for a rematch Goten." He said darkly, making the half-saiyan gulp nervously.

"B-But I didn't do anything!"

"Oh yes you did, now hold still." He growled as electricity began to crackle off of him.

Goten cried out and jumped into the air before avoiding several blasts of electricity with Trunks flying after him.

"Hold still you traitor!"

"Yui set me up, I don't have the hots for your mom!"

"Sounds like he's saying she's not hot!" Called Yui.

"Stop instigating this!"

"What, is my mom not good enough for you, huh?!"

"I am getting very mixed messages here!"

'I love my job.'

(Timeskip)

Yui flew through the air avoiding numerous punches from Goten and Trunks, both looking more muscular and having aged another year while in sync with each other and smirking. "Good, good, you two are progressing nicely."

"Thanks, I think we'll finally be able to knock you down one of these days." Goten said confidently as he threw a haymaker at Yui's face.

"Getting cocky again." He remarked easily bending his head back, only to see Trunks moving over from the side with his fist out which made him turn his head transparent to avoid. "But don't worry, keep this up and you MIGHT come about….a point one percent."

"Someday we will figure out how to get around this whole ghosting thing." Muttered Trunks as he threw another punch.

"The easiest way would be to be one, and I don't think you want that." Remarked Yui before swinging his leg and kicked the punch aside and spun his body around before giving a right hook to the half saiyan. Trunks was blown back a few feet as Goten tried to take advantage of that and rushed Yui.

"HA!" He let out a ki blast that hit Yui before making his body get covered in steel and went for a tackle into the cloud. "I got you now!" He called as he felt himself collide into something solid.

"Hey, you got me!" Yelled Yui from outside the cloud with a chuckle. "Don't let go now!"

"I won't, you're going down Yui!" He called as he grinned. 'Yes, I finally did it, I got him now!'

"Goten, let go." Came the voice of Trunks right next to him.

"What? Why, I got him!"

"You got me!" Yelled Trunks as the smoke cleared to show Trunks in Goten's grip with Yui taking a picture while Goten chuckled sheepishly and let go.

"We're never going to actually get him, are we?" He said sheepishly as Trunks sighed.

"Probably not."

"Come now, you two can get it." Chuckled Yui while texting on the phone. "You two could try using Gotenks, haven't tried him out for a while."

"Yeah, but either way you're just gonna turn intangible."

"Well, you could either give up now or keep trying, your call." Chuckled Yui. "Just keep in mind, you choose the quitting way, you'll both get the punishment. You really think you'll get a chance to quit in a fight? What would Vegeta say if he heard you give up?"

"He'd probably scream about honor or something then bitch slap us?"

"Exactly! So what will it be, will you keep trying or get the punishment?"

Both sighed before getting serious looks and started to perform the fusion dance in the air. "Fu...sion, ha!"

A puff of smoke appeared and the new gotenks appeared and he looked different, for one he was a lot skinnier and his hair was in a purple spiky mohawk as half his face was metal like a cyborg as the other half sparked.

"Alright Yui, time to kick your butt." He smirked while taking a stance and began sparking before glowing and suddenly vanished from sight.

Yui smirked before bending forward to avoid a kick and twisted his body to block another kick with his own leg. "Pretty good, work on that and you might give Goku's instant transmission a run for its money."

"Thanks, but watch this." Said the fusion as it disappeared again only to reappear behind Yui while in the middle of a roundhouse kick.

"Huh?" Yui said before suddenly finding the foot in his chest. 'Did they just manage to hit me?'

"We've got more where that came from." Smirked Gotenks before he flew up into the air and went super saiyan before rearing his arms back with ki gathering in both and thrust them forward, sending a barrage of blasts down at Yui. "Ratatatatatatatatatatata!" He cried as the ki blasts zoomed towards Yui.

Yui smirked and formed a barrier, but saw the blasts zoom past him and suddenly turned before zooming around him over and over. "Hey, are you trying to make me dizzy? Not gonna work, my head's already unscrewed."

"No, but if you can't tell where the blasts are coming from you can't dodge!" Laughed Gotenks before cupping his hands to the side and began charging. "Time for part 2!"

"Part 2? Oh this will be fun." Smirked Yui as Gotenks gathered up more and more energy. "I already seen the kamehameha!"

"Nope, guess again old man!"

"Galick Gun?"

"Nope! It's a new move! Go Hell Shotgun!" He thrust his hands out as a big blast shot out at Yui, right as the ki blasts orbiting him stopped and came down on him.

"Oh my." He said before a massive explosion occured right where he had been floating.

"Yeah, take that old man!" Called Gotenks with a smirk. "With a combo move like that, I guess you could say I win this time!"

"Not bad, but you're getting cocky again~" Sang Yui right behind Gotenks making him stop laughing and turn right before getting a headbutt to the nose.

"Augh, damn it! I really thought I got you, how did you escape?!" he yelled holding his nose.

"Even after all this time you still ask that? Haven't you heard some things are better left unsaid?" He chuckled before suddenly appearing behind the fusion and chopped them on the neck, sending them crashing to the ground like they got shot out of a cannon. "Good move though, good for stopping your opponent momentarily. Keep in mind though, if they use their own ki to disperse the smaller blasts, they'll avoid the big one easy, maybe try making them smaller and faster, it'll give you a chance to make more too."

"Damn it, even our new attacks aren't good enough."

"Now don't say that, I bet you'd be able to take maybe Krillin or Tien as you are now, which is nothing to scoff at." Remarked Yui with a wave of his hand. "Heck, you could even give Piccolo a run with super saiyan three, but the real thing that shows how far you've come is how tough you are in your base form. Super saiyan is a power up, but base power is something not to scoff at. Why Goku in his base form can take them all on, and now with god level forms at his fingers, it goes to show you don't need to rely on super saiyan. Heck, I'd say it's time to up your training to the kind he and Vegeta are use to."

"Wait, really? You're going to train us even harder?" Asked Gotenks before they defused.

"Yeah, what are you gonna make us do, we can take it!"

Yui snapped his fingers before both of them suddenly went dropping down due to a sudden spike in gravity. "Training in gravity."

"Great….sounds good." Goten groaned.

"You think so? Ok, last one to stand up is getting a NEW punishment." Smirked Yui as they paled. "And be warned, the longer you manage to last, the higher I make the gravity.

"Sorry Goten, but I'm not going to get punished again!" Groaned Trunks as he tried to force himself up. "I'm not gonna get grabbed all over by that old coot!"

"Oh you forget, this is a NEW punishment, I think I'm going to make this one especially special for whoever loses~" Laughed Yui while leaning back in the air. "Maybe I'll make the loser stark naked, he might have a heart attack if he saw that."

"...FALL DOWN GOTEN, I'M NOT GONNA LOSE!" Roared Trunks as he tripled his efforts.

"NO WAY!" He yelled pushing his body to fly against the gravity with gritted teeth.

"Who will lose, who will win, isn't this fun training boys?"

"NO!" They yelled while Yui laughed. As they kept struggling Trunks began to rise up slowly as Goten kept struggling to move up.

"Come on now, if you two don't really strain your muscles, you'll be skinny forever."

"What do you think we're doing?!" Roared Trunks as he gave it one final push and managed to get to his feet."Yes, I did it!"

"Nooo!" Cried out Goten with wide eyes.

"And we have a winner!" Called Yui as Goten groaned out in dread. "And now for your punishment, stand up for me." He said as the heavy gravity disappeared.

The half saiyan did so with a relieved sigh. "Just get it over with."

"Ok, and say hi to Chi-Chi for me...if you can." He chuckled as he snapped his fingers as Goten suddenly turned gold before disappearing.

"Wait, what's gonna happen to him?" Asked Trunks with concern.

"Oh who knows, all I did was send him home, unable to move with a certificate next to him confirming him to be pure gold and to be a very expensive piece of art. Maybe Chi-Chi will keep him, or maybe his own mother will sell him?" Snickered Yui rubbing his hands. "Sometimes it's better to let things happen as they happen."

"...that's pretty evil." Trunks said with a sweatdrop as we cut to the Son family home.

Goten himself groaned in his head as he stood completely still. 'Aw man, I hope this doesn't take all day.' He had landed in the middle of the family living room with some kind of certificate in the crook of his arm. He began to hear and smell something cook and and mentally sighed in relief. 'Oh good, mom's home.'

"I hope Goten comes home soon, I swear he needs to cut back on his play time with Trunks, too much playing will distract him from his homework."

'Mom, I am home, and it's not playtime, it's training!' thought Goten as he saw his mom move to the table before turning to him and went wide eyed before jumping back in fear. 'What? What's wrong?'

"What the hell, where did this statue come from...and why does it look like Goten?!" She cried out looking Goten over who was confused.

'Statue? Wait! Did Yui turn me into that? Oh man.' He thought as his mother hesitantly approached him.

"It's so life like...what's this?" She muttered as she spotted the certificate and grabbed it. "Please accept this authentic statue made out of...pure one hundred percent gold!" She cried out as her face lit up in excitement. "This is amazing, this thing must be worth hundreds of thousands of dollars!"

'Mom it's really me! Goten!'

"They must have moved it in here while I was cooking, Goku must have left the door open, I wonder if Hercules left it here?" She wondered looking it over. "It's so detailed I almost thought it was Goten, the one who crafted it must be a genius."

'Mom, it IS me, come on!'

"Well, as nice as this is I don't really have a use for this, especially if this is made of gold, I wonder how much I could get for it?"

'Wait, what?!' He thought in horror as his mom went to the phone. 'You can't sell me! I'm your son!'

"Ok, who do I know will actually buy this and have the money for it?" She mused as she looked at the phone and tapped her chin. "Maybe Bulma? No, she wouldn't buy this…"

Goten tried to will the gold shell off, but it didn't work. 'No no no, mom, listen to me, I'm not a statue, it's really me, you're trying to sell your son!'

Chi-Chi rubbed her chin and snapped her fingers. "I know! Krillin might know someone, being a police officer is sure to get him some info, probably a lot of rich people he's met around town. Maybe one of them would be interested."

'Mom no!' He thought as Chi-Chi typed in the number and waited as it began to ring until the bald police officer picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Krillin, it's Chi-Chi. Listen, I was wondering if you knew anyone who might be interested in buying a statue, a pure gold statue."

"Where did you get a gold statue? Well, I think I know a couple of people, what does it look like?"

"It looks like Goten, and apparently it's made completely out of gold, there was a certificate with it."

"Hmm, I'd get an expert's opinion first, but off hand I do know one person who's been looking to get gold, and she's got cash to spare, but…"

"How much cash? I'd be fine with anything as long as it's over 100 grand."

"Well, she'll be able to pay it, give me a second to call her." He spoke before the call ended.

"Yes, that was easier than I thought. I wonder if it's one of those old ladies that try to look young by wearing so much gaudy jewelry." She wondered as Goten began to freak out.

'Oh god, is this actually happening?!' He thought before the phone began to ring again.

"Wow, that was fast." She said before answering it. "Hello?"

"Hey! Is it like true?" Came a young woman's voice on the other end.

"Are you talking about the statue?"

"Like yeah, what else would I be talking about?"

"Well, yeah, it's all true, I even have a certificate, though I can get it tested if you wa-"

"No, no, if there's a certificate then it must be true, how tall is it? Does it look good?"

"Um, it's about five feet and four inches tall and it does look go-"

"Great, how does three hundred thousand sound?"

"T-That sounds great!" She smiled. "Would you like it delivered or do you wanna come over and-"

"I'm already on my way, I got a truck to take it away with and the money in cash to pay you, I can't wait!" Squealed the woman excitedly.

"Wait, how do you kno-"

"Krillin told me, see you soon!" She spoke as the call ended.

"Wow, she must be really loaded to work that fast." blinked the mother. "Still, three hundred thousand? That will pay for Goten's entire college tuition! Or I could finally get that kitchen remodel I always wanted!"

'Mom! I can't believe you'd sell me!' He thought as he stared at her in shock. 'What the hell?!'

"I wonder when that woman is going to get here?" Muttered Chi-Chi before there was a knock on the door. "Huh? No way...that can't be her." She said as she made her way to the door and opened it up. "Hello? Are you here for th- you?!"

"Hey you're that old lady!" Cried out Maron with surprise while wearing a sleeveless yellow dress with Chi-Chi glaring at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here, and what are you doing here? Wait, are you the one buying the statue?! Why would Krillin contact you?!"

"Oh! Well Krillin told me he found something I'd love, and when I heard it was pure gold I just had to have it!" She smiled. "Gold anything is totally in right now, and I wanna get on it before it ends, but I never thought you could afford it." she idly remarked looking around making the mother's eye twitch.

"How can you afford this, there is no way you have a job!"

"Oh that's easy, guys keep giving me money, I won the lottery ten times, and I married two rich guys who ended up divorcing me, but I got everything." She said with a smile. "So, where's the statue?"

Chi-Chi's jaw dropped hearing that. 'How the hell can a fluze end up with more luck than someone who works?!'

"Huh? Oh! Your hearing must be going already. I said where's the statue?!" She yelled out louder.

"I can hear you fine, the statue is in the living room, but I want to see the money first." She said skeptically. 'This is pretty unbelievable, does she actually have any money with her?'

'What is going on?!' Thought Goten who was facing away from the door.

"Like, it's right here." Spoke Maron while a man walked over with a suitcase and opened it up to show numerous bills.

"Holy shit...where did he come...from..." Chi-Chi asked before looking behind Maron to see a massive flying truck that looked like it was attached to a limo.

"Oh this is Rico, my driver and muscle, so here's the money, now where's my gold statue?"

"Oh! Uh, it's right inside." Spoke Chi-Chi shaking her head before leading them into the home.

'Wait, is the buyer already here?! How did they get here so….fast… Maron?!'

"He's perfect! Rico, get him to the truck, he's going in my room!" Beamed Maron looking Goten over. "Whoever made him could probably do gold jewelry too!"

"Um, yeah, I'll tell you if I find out who made him." Said Chi-Chi as the large man grunted and picked the extremely heavy statue with ease. "Now about the money."

"Oh yeah, there's five more briefcases in the truck, go and get them." Said Maron as she followed her chaffeur out the door as Chi-Chi followed them.

'Mom, what the hell, you are literally selling your son to an older woman!' Yelled out Goten who tried to move and felt himself blushing. 'Why did Yui have to show me her picture? If I go in her room, who knows what I might see!'

"Here's your money, my lawyers will send you a receipt later to make it official." Said Maron with a smile as she dumped the briefcases into Chi-Chi's arms.

"Pleasure doing business with you." She groaned from the weight as she walked into the house with Maron going to the limo. 'Wait till Goten hears about this! Oh he'll be so happy!'

'What the hell mom?!' Thought said teen as he was put in the trunk.

(Later)

"A little bit closer, closer, closer." Said Maron as Rico pushed the gold Goten a bit forward in a massive bed room the size of Goten's house. "Just a bit more, it's almost in the perfect spot."

He grunted out while Goten himself looked around at the decor of the room. 'Damn, this place is insane, everything in here looks stupidly expensive and made of gold! Is she trying to impersonate King Midas or something?'

"Almost… there, perfect!" She cheered with a grin. "This little guy really ties the whole room together. And to think I got him cheap."

'She spent $300,000 on me, how is that cheap?!' Thought Goten as Rico walked out and Maron crouched down to look him in the eye. 'Why is she getting so close to me?'

"You are just so cute and perfect little guy, you look like you could start moving at any second." She chuckled with a smile. "I don't know how that old lady got you, but I'm definitely gonna keep you around way longer than she could. Between you and me, she probably would have stuck you in her old granny closet." She giggled.

'Why does she keep referring to mom as Granny, she's not that old!' Thought Goten before noticing that he was getting a view down her shirt as she kept staring into his eyes. He would have started blushing if he could and inwardly cursed Yui. 'I just know that bastard planned this, he had to have!'

"You are so cool, I'm so glad I bought you...Goten." She said as she looked down at the certificate which had his name.

'Yui is never going to let me live this down.' He thought with Maron tapping her chin.

"Hmm, now that I bought a pretty statue, I think this calls for a nice hot shower."

'Wait, what?' He thought before Maron began to pull her top off. 'Is she stripping in front of me?!'

"Make sure no one peeks." She teased winking at Goten while slipping the top all the way off with the teen seeing her bra covered breasts which bounced and gawked.

'I-Is this really happening?' Thought Goten who would be staring even if he could move as Maron reached for her shorts and slipped them down to show her panties with Goten popping a mental nosebleed. 'O-Oh god, this IS happening, I'm going to see a woman naked!'

"No peeking now~" She sang before walking to the bathroom with Goten staring at her ass before the door shut.

'Oh man, that...that… I don't know if I'm so mad at Yui now.' Thought Goten who was forced to remain there for who knows how long. 'I wonder how long this is going to last? He wouldn't make this permanent, so it'll wear off eventually, right?'

(Later)

"And this is why wrestling moves are very useful." Spoke Yui who had Trunks over his shoulders, back against them, while he was pulling by the arms and legs with Trunks groaning. "Any questions?"

"Yeah, where's Goten, it's been five days, when are you bringing him back?"

"Goten's gone?" Blinked Yui while dropping Trunks. "Huh, I must have forgotten."

"How'd you forget about him?!"

"Don't worry, I'll fix him and have him come to us in ten minutes." Chuckled Yui who snapped his fingers. "In the meantime, I'll be telling you the fascinating world of fungi."

"Mold? What good is mold?" Asked Trunks in confusion as we cut to a certain gold statue who suddenly found himself human again.

"Huh?" He spoke while stumbling and nearly fell before looking himself over. "Hey, I can move, I can move! Alright!"

"Huh? Goten? You're a real boy?" Asked Maron who stood behind him, making him freeze.

"M-Maron!?" He cried whirling around nervously as she tilted her head. "W-When did you get here?"

"About ten minutes ago, I was looking you over when you suddenly turned human and not golden, were you a magic statue?" She asked in awe while Goten gulped.

"Uh...well...not exactly."

"Then how did you turn into a real boy?" She asked as she tilted her head in confusion again.

Goten gulped and looked down. "I've...always been one."

"Nuh-uh, you were gold before, I know!"

"Well, it's kind of complicated...ok, to make it easier I'll say it's magic, ok?"

"Oh! Really? You mean like the kind magicians do?"

"Yeah, uh, I was uh...cursed, yeah, and now I'm human so I'll just be going no-"

"Oh, you can't go, I own you, you were my gold statue!" She spoke up like it was obvious as Goten gulped. "I even have a contract to prove it."

"Um, but I was human..."

"Well it's very clear on the contract, I paid three hundred thousand dollars for you, the old lady even signed a contract and a receipt my lawyers made two days ago, they even made it cover magic." She spoke up with a huff. "You can't leave me."

"But...I have to?"

"Then I want my money back, and the contract says the old lady also has to pay for emotional damage I'll have from you leaving, meaning I'll get everything she owns."

"W-What?!" He cried out with wide eyes. "B-But that's crazy!"

"No, it's a contract, and you're mine so you can't leave."

"B-But I need to, what if I promise to come back?"

"Oh yeah?" She crossed her arms. "I was promised a diamond ring by my first boyfriend, but he ditched me the first chance he got. What's to stop you from doing the same?"

"Um, uh, I uh… I pinky promise?"

"No. Hey, I think I have an idea!" She said with a grin. "I'll mark you as mine! That way if you're gone for so long I can put in a police report and they'll bring you back!"

"...I'm afraid to ask, but how are you going to do that?" He asked before she walked over to her nightstand and bent over to open it, giving him a view of her ass. 'Clean thoughts Goten, clean thoughts!'

"With this!" She cheered as she held up what looked like a pink collar with the words 'Maron's Property' on it.

"Uh...why do you have that?"

"You're gonna wear it." She said with a smile as his jaw dropped.

"What?! No way!"

"Yes way, it'll totally look cute on you." She said as she made her way towards him. "It's either this or stay here or leave without it and the old woman loses everything."

Goten gulped hearing the choices and got deja vu. 'This is like dealing with Yui the first time.'

"So, what will it be Goten-kun?"

"...give me the collar." He muttered with a sigh.

"Great, I'll put it on you." She said as she wrapped it around his neck.

'At least I can take it off when I leave.' He thought before hearing a loud click, similar to a lock locking. "... This collar has a lock on it, doesn't it?"

"Yep~" She beamed. "Oh you look so cute!"

"Oh yay." He groaned before he suddenly disappeared.

Maron jumped and looked around. "Uh? Goten-kun? Hey no fair! You didn't say goodbye!"

With Yui and Trunks Goten suddenly appeared.

"There he is, happy now Trunks?"

"Goten you're safe! And-wait, what's with the collar?"

"I don't want to talk about it, just know that this is all Yui's fault." He muttered with a frown.

"Hey! I resemble that remark!" He said before inspecting the collar. "Wow, Maron huh? I guess you do have a thing for busty blunettes? Should Trunks be worried about what you will do to Bulma~?"

"It was your fault!" He cried out with a huge blush. "You made me gold and then my mom sold her to Maron!"

"Really? Ha, that is hilarious, your own mother sold you, how long did it take?"

"Ten minutes!"

"Damn, she must have been desperate. Well don't leave us hanging, tell us all the details, and by that, I mean tell us how many times you saw Maron in her underwear."

"S-Shut up, I'm not telling you that!"

"Aw come now, don't be a tease. I'll bet Trunks would love to really hear that."

"No I would not!"

"See, he's dying of curiosity!"

"How did that sound anything like curiosity!?"

"Look, I just don't want to talk about it, ok!"

"Hmmm...fine, spoilsport."

"Good, now let's just get back to training."

"Ok, this time we're gonna really get intense." Smirked Yui. "I'm gonna change into someone and I want the two of you to try and get angry and mad, this is to try and see if you can get yourselves to reach super saiyan 2."

"Ok… go ahead." Said Trunks warily as Yui began to change. His form began to shift and turn pink with both teens going wide eyed as a familiar form took place. "No way…"

"Yes way, Buu wants candy, and your blood!" Laughed the form of Super Buu with a large grin that made the two boys feel a cold shiver go down their backs.

"S-Stay calm Trunks, it's not really Buu." Gulped Goten.

"Oh is it? It is Buu, and you two will die!" He laughed with a grin. "You'll die just like everyone else Buu killed and ate!"

"Y-You are just Yui, we can beat you!" Spoke Trunks with a glare as he took a stance. "You're just trying to rile us up."

"Am I now?" Laughed Buu with a dark smirk. "What are you going to do about it then?"

"W-We can fuse, come on Goten, we can do this!"

"Right!" Nodded Goten, only for them to suddenly find 'Buu' in front of them and slammed his fists in their guts, knocking the air out before he hurled them to the sides, crashing them into two large rock formations.

"Hahaha, Buu will not give you time to fuse, what will you do now?" He mocked as the two coughed and tried to regain their breathing.

"Ugh, he isn't going easy on us." Groaned Trunks as he pulled himself out of the ground. 'He said we need to get angry, but how?'

'Buu' looked between them and howled with laughter before firing a huge ki blast right at Goten.

"Whoa!" Cried the half saiyan as he barely managed to dodge. "I really hope he doesn't try to kill our mothers again."

"Who said I wouldn't?" Came 'Buu's' voice behind him before kicking him and sent him flying before hurling another ki blast. "After Buu is done, Buu will kill everyone!"

"D-Damn it Yui, you really get into character." Groaned Goten. He crossed his arms as the blast hit with Trunks flying right at 'Buu'.

"Buu thinks you aren't taking him seriously, this angers Buu!" Roared 'Buu' who swung his arm, but Trunks zipped past and punched him in the face.

"Augh! I think you broke my nose!" He cried out in pain.

"Ha, eat that." Smirked Trunks before finding himself slapped away and went bouncing across the ground. "Ow."

"Is that all you have for Buu? Buu is getting bored." Glared 'Buu' rubbing his nose. "You two are more weak than before when you fought Buu. You've gotten weaker."

"What? No, we've gotten stronger, I know we have!"

"No, you're both still weak, so die!" He yelled before opening his mouth and let out a huge ki blast going right for Trunks.

"Trunks, watch out!" Goten cried as he raced towards his friend, hoping to get there and get him out of the way in time.

Trunks frowned and yelled before going super saiyan and tried firing out his own ki blast, but it didn't phase it and went wide eyed before 'Buu's' ki blast engulfed him in a huge explosion.

"Trunks, NOOOOO!" Screamed Goten in horror and wide eyes as 'Buu' let out a dark cackle.

"Hahaha, he was easier to kill then last time, so weak! Weak weak weak weak weak!" Taunted 'Buu' while Goten dropped to his knees and looked at the cloud with silence and shock. "Time to kill the other weak person, hahahaha!"

"No...Trunks...h-he can't be...dead. He can't be." Muttered Goten slowly making his hands clenched as he bit his lip. "He can't be...he was my best friend."

"Aw, what's the matter? Are you going to cry?" Taunted 'Buu'. "Good, I want to hear your screams before you die. If you had managed to be stronger, maybe he'd still be alive."

"You're right… I have to get stronger...strong enough to kill you once and for all!" He cried out as the air began to crackle with energy.

'Buu' smirked wider and walked towards Goten who felt his anger building up with the air growing tense. "Kill Buu? You couldn't kill me before, so what makes you think you can now?"

"I-I have to now, I have the power, I just need to unlock it." He growled as his hair began to turn golden. He tried to bring out every bit of rage and power he could while thinking back to all the people Buu had killed before and tried to use that for fuel.

"Oh how cute, you're trying to power up, I guess I could wait ten minutes until you're finished… or strike now while you're completely unguarded!" Laughed 'Buu' who lunged at Goten with his arm outstretched. "Now die!"

"GrrrAAAAAHHHHH!" He yelled out as a burst of ki came out of him which blew the air back with the ground shaking as sparks of electricity were shown coming from him with his skin turning shiny and metallic, but not to where he looked like he was made of it making 'Buu' stop.

"Huh? This is certainly new, were you a robot?" He taunted as Goten kept yelling out with his power increasing.

"You killed my friend, now you will die you bastard!" Roared out Goten before flying right at 'Buu' and decked him so hard it made his head stretch out backwards before Goten slammed his foot into his stomach, making him step back as the head righted itself into place.

"Not bad, killing you might actually take some effort." He smirked rubbing the spot. "But I guess you finally reached super saiyan 2."

"Yes, and now you'll pay, pay for killing Trunks!"

"Yeah, I'm afraid he's still alive and kicking." Came Yui's voice behind him, confusing him.

Goten whirled around and saw Yui the same, making him blink. "Hey wait, but I thought you were-"

"Buu? Eh! Wrong answer. Take another look."

"Huh?" He said as he looked at 'Buu' and narrowed his eyes before seeing the form beginning to shimmer before shattering to reveal a blonde Trunks who was sparking with electricity. "Trunks?!"

"Goten?!"

Yui! Also congrats on reaching super Saiyan 2."

"Wait...you tricked us!" Yelled Trunks with a glare.

"Duh, I mean it's me, what you really think I'd get my hands dirty? I mean usually I do with my wife and little girl, but that's completely different." He chuckled. "You two are getting stronger, congrats."

"I hate you."

"Not the first to say that. And now that you've gotten this far, you can get even better." Smiled Yui. "You see, the truth is, that super saiyan 2 can be stronger than super saiyan 3."

"Wait, what? How does that work?"

"You seen super saiyan 3 pushes your body to the limit and expends more ki. Sure you get stronger, but it puts such a strain on your body you can't hold it. Why do you think you can only reach it when you fuse? It takes a lot of power to keep it together, before you wear yourself out. Even Goku had a hard time using it, that's why if you train harder and harder, then you could be way stronger using super saiyan 2 than super saiyan 3. Heck, if you get better, you could probably give Gohan a run for his money, that is if you master it."

"Ok, yeah, we can do that, we will do that, we'll be the best there can be at super saiyan 2!"

"Now don't get cocky, we still have more to do." Yui said with a grin. "Now try to maintain those forms while I up the gravity."

"Wait, wha-ow!" Cried the two boys as they were slammed into the ground.

"This time it's double than last time, so get to it!" He laughed as the boys groaned and tried to stand up. "Also punishment for the last one to get up~"

"No way! Not...this time!" Groaned Goten trying to push himself up. "I'm not...turning to gold...again!"

"Aw come on, I'm sure Maron would like to get her property back, or maybe Trunks would like to try a new punishment?" Called Yui with Trunks groaning and trying to flare up his power.

"No...not the beach, not again!" He cried only to have a ki blast blow up in front of him, sending him off balance.

"Sorry Trunks, but I need to win!" yelled Goten straightening his body to get up.

"That's cheating!"

"I'm not gonna be a gold statue again!" He yelled before reaching his feet and slowly got on them. "YES!"

"No! That's cheating, tell him Yui!"

"Huh? Oh what? I wasn't paying attention." Remarked Yui looking at his fingers. "Goten wins, you lose."

"No! Damn it, augh...so, what's going to happen to me?"

Yui grinned wide and rubbed his hands together. "Oh you'll see~"

"Oh no, when you're smiling that's never a good thing!"

"Well you're right there, and for this punishment there's going to be some rules." He remarked while getting rid of the gravity and floated down. "First off, you'll be invisible for it, and as such, you can't let anyone know. You need to be as silent as a ghost."

"Ok… where am I going?"

"Let me finish the rules! You also can't be less than 100 feet from the person I'm transporting you too."

"That doesn't explain where it is."

"That's a secret. Now I'll transport you there, and if you get found out or try explaining what's going on, I'll turn you into a naked girl and leave you at Roshi's house."

"What?!"

"There are your rules, now go have fun~" Yui clapped his hands before Trunks vanished.

"So, where did you send him?"

"Well, after you having some fun with an older lady I thought it only fair that Trunks gets a chance too."

Goten blushed and paled while Trunks appeared, to a point, in a fancy looking house, but his form was completely invisible.

'Where am I? And who's house is this?' Thought Trunks who tripped over his own feet and fell down. "Ow! Stupid Yui, how am I supposed to watch where I go?"

"Huh? What was that? Hello, is anyone there?" Came a woman's voice making Trunks quickly cover his mouth.

'Crap! I can't let them know I'm here.' He thought as he saw a door open and a red haired woman in a bathrobe walked in and looked around in confusion. 'Wait, is that Miss Piiza?'

"That's weird, I could have sworn I heard someone." she muttered while Trunks kept quiet and spotted cleavage behind the robe making his face turn red.

'Y-You can do this Trunks, in fact you have to, you can't afford not too, not when you'll be sent to Roshi's as a woman if you fail!' he thought before seeing Piiza turn and go back into the bathroom, making him stare and find himself walking over. 'I-If I'm invisible, s-she won't really mind if I stick closer, right?'

"Huh, I guess it was the wind...oh well, at least I'm done with my shower." She said with a shrug as she began to undo the robe.

'Sweet kami above!' Thought Trunks popping a nosebleed when he saw Piiza's bare ass and had to cover his nose. 'K-K-Keep it together Trunks! If you can handle Buu you can handle this!'

"Maybe I should wear that new thong I bought."

'A-A-A thong?!' He thought as he burst another nose bleed. 'I'm gonna die from blood loss at this rate!' He thought while watching her walk past him and stared at her breasts while stunned. 'Wow...they look really soft.'

"Ah, this is nice, it's been awhile since I was able to relax without people staring at me creepily." Smiled Piiza while stretching out on the couch with Trunks gulping since he could see her whole body.

'Don't look down at her privates, you are not a creep, you are not a creep, you are not a creep….I'm a creep.' He thought turning and spurt more blood out making him run to the kitchen to grab some towels. 'Ugh, at this rate I'll either bleed out or she'll actually notice all the blood!'

"And since it's just me, I guess a little bit of 'fun' couldn't hurt." Smiled the woman grabbing a remote and turned the tv on, to a porno.

'H-Holy crap!' He thought as he turned away. 'Is this really a punishment?!'

(Timeskip)

"Alright boys, you got the binoculars?"

"Yes sir, we do Yui." Said Goten and Trunks with serious nods.

"Sunblock?"

"Already applied."

"Camouflage?"

"Ready and waiting."

"Then boys, we begin!" declared Yui before they threw some beach towels over themselves and got on the sand before pulling the binoculars up to their eyes. "Remember, the more revealing ones can be a trap, some of these women like to think they're still high schoolers but have bodies that could make Buu have a run for his money."

"Right, and luckily we're also high schoolers so they're all good for us." Chuckled Trunks with a perverted grin.

"Ooh! I see a nice blond." Spoke Goten zooming in on a long haired blond sunbathing in a two piece blue bikini. "She's skinny, but she makes that bikini work just right."

"Nice, but we have a smoking woman to the left who has green hair and ass that is out of this world." Trunks said as he zoomed in on said girl.

Yui whistled. "Now that's an ass you could bounce a quarter off, but take a look a little to the left of her and down."

Goten and Trunks listened and spotted a black haired woman with the hair in a bun while wearing glasses and had a pink trikini on and a slightly swollen belly. "Wow."

"Keep in mind boys, pregnant women may seem like excess weight, but the increase in milk make their chest swell up with milk, aka, bigger jugs." He chuckled with a grin. "Just remember that often where there's a pregnant woman there's a husband/boyfriend, making them hard to get with."

"How do we know if they're single then?" asked Goten.

"For starters, look for a ring, engagement or wedding, if you see one, be on guard. But be warned, some married women don't wear them to the beach. It's best to keep your eyes peeled for any men that stick nearby for them, like that." Spoke Yui pointing to the blond haired woman as a young man walked over to her and started talking.

"Wow Goten, nearly dodged a bullet." Chuckled Trunks before perking up. "Hang on, look to the far right, coming down the boardwalk!"

"Huh? What am I- holy shit, is that android 18?!" Gaped Goten as they saw said blond in a white bikini that hugged around the nipples and crotch, following after her daughter while Krillin lugged the stuff. "Wow, I've never seen her in a bikini."

"Yeah, talk about some high quality fan service, all we need is Bulma and Chi-Chi to show up and we got a package deal." Grinned Yui making Goten and Trunks frown and punch his arms. "What? What'd I say?"

"That's our moms, don't be a creep!"

"Says the boy wearing a collar for an older woman?"

"That's different!"

"Hey it's ok, if you ask some ladies around, they might be into that stuff, then you and Maron can have fun." Snickered Yui.

"S-Shut up!" He cried with a large blush as Trunks went back to people watching.

"Man, what I wouldn't give to motorboat those." Drooled the teen seeing a woman sleeping on a towel while her breasts jiggled with each breath. 'This is heaven~'

'I've taught my pupils well, now they are true men, and bonafied perverts.' thought Yui with a smile before he moved out of the towel and stood up. "Well boys, I think it's time to say my goodbyes."

"Wait, what? You're leaving?" Asked Trunks in surprise.

"Yup, I've done all I can here. I helped you both grow as fighters, adults, and best of all, showed you the wonders of being perverts."

"Where will you go, will we ever see you again?"

"I will go where I'm needed, and we will see, maybe one day in the future, but for now, goodbye." Waved Yui before backing up and slowly vanished. "Remember what I taught you, never stop training, envision the world's on your shoulders and you'll never run out of a reason."

"We will sensei!" They called as he disappeared for good. "He was a good man, I bet he's in a better place now."

"You make it sound like he's dead."

"Well, either way he's gone, shall we resume?" Goten said as he held up the binoculars with a grin.

"Way ahead of you." Grinned Trunks as they went back to looking. "Hey! There's a hot one near the water on her stomach, just look at that ass."

"Yeah, but look at the one next to her? Big breasts, firm ass, blue hair."

"Wait, blue hair?" Trunks looked before going slack jawed when they saw the faces. "M-M-Mom?!"

"Oh god, the other one is mom too! Aaaaah!"

Both of them turned green and screamed in horror while we cut back to Yui who appeared back in the Zoo.

"Ah, now that's an accomplishment." He sighed as a certain scientist turned the corner and saw him.

"Yui?! What are you doing here, where have you been, it's been over a year!"

"Really? Huh, thought time moved differently here." He said as he tapped his chin. "Though I was there for multiple years so it kind of adds up."

"Yui, thank god you're here, now go deal with your family, to say they're a bit annoyed about you being gone for so long would be an understatement."

"Aw come now, they know I come and go, what could make this any different?"

"Well, you've never been gone for more than six months at a time before, plus you had no contact with them at all, so you kind of come off as a deadbeat dad."

"Oh come now, I'm sure they'll be-"

"JACK! Where is he, I know he's here!" Relled Marisa as the woman rounded the corner with Cynthia before perking up. "YUI!"

"DADDY!"

"Hey Marisa! Hey Cynthia!"

"You bastard!"

"Eh?" He tilted his head before finding himself tackled them and put into a headlock as his legs were twisted. "Gah!"

"A whole year YUI! A whole goddamn year with not even a single letter or phone call!"

"That was mean daddy!"

"Gah! I...was….training...a couple of boys!" He got out.

"You left me for a couple of boys?! Bad daddy, bad daddy, bad daddy!" Cried out Cynthia as she punched him in the face repeatedly.

"I thought me and Cynthia were enough, but apparently you wanted to fool around with men now?!" Growled Marisa squeezing tighter making Yui cough.

"It's...not...like that!" He coughed. "I was...training… them… and teaching them about...women!"

"So you left us so you could make a couple of kids into perverts?!"

"...yes?"

"Wrong answer." Marisa growled dangerously, making him gulp nervously. "You're not going anywhere for a LONG time to make up for the lost time."

"Um, is it a bad time to say that I just came here for a quick check in before leaving?"

"Daddy's not going anywhere." Spoke Cynthia before grabbing the legs together as Marisa started dragging Yui away.

"Don't destroy anything valuable!" Jack called as he began to walk away.

"Aw come on girls, this was all Jack's idea I'm sure!"

"Sorry Yui, but I was here the whole time, this is all on you!" Jack called with a chuckle.

"You're not going until me and Cynthia have drained you dry Yui, BONE dry."

"B-But I'll just regenerate."

"Then we'll just have to try extra hard, huh?" She chuckled darkly, making him pale.

'I don't know whether to be scared or turned on.'


	155. Chapter 155

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 155

A man who owns a house in the mountains let in some odd girls stay with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves up in what seemed to be the most coldest mountain range in the entire world. There was white snow as far as the eye could see with only one large building nestled between several trees. This place was what looked like a log cabin, but was as big as a building with numerous fires going on around the area with a high gate.

"L-l-l-let me in!" called a voice as someone in a heavy winter coat banged on the gate while shivering. "I-I-I-I'm f-f-freezing!"

"Please just go away... is it urgent?" Called a voice from the other side.

"Yes! I-I-I-I'll f-f-freeze out here!"

"... fine, come on in, welcome to the mountain inn, formerly my nice, quiet and secluded home." groaned the voice before the gate began to slowly open up making the person rush inside and instantly feel the air which was warmer than outside the gate and headed to the building, climbed up the wooden steps, and knocked on the front door. "I'm coming, I'm coming, give me a second."

"H-h-hurry up please!" they shivered before the door opened to show a man with short black hair, glasses, and wearing a long turtleneck.

"Come inside, but wipe your feet on the rug."

"Y-yeah, no p-problem!" She said as she pulled her hood off to show a pair of white rabbit ears on her head. She pushed herself in and sighed as the door shut and could feel the warm air which made her ears stand up and shiver with delight. "Oh sweet fresh heat, how I've missed you."

"Yeah, yeah, do you have a form of payment? I don't allow you girls to stay here for free you know." He muttered with a frown. "If you all keep insisting on bumming in my house during winter you might as well pay."

"Of course I have money, I never leave home without any."

"Good, it'll be fifty bucks for tonight, there's an opening at the end of the hall, now if you'll excuse me I need to get back to my bed before anyone steals it."

"Fifty bucks?"

"Just for tonight, and because I'm all out of rooms at the moment." He muttered with a frown. "Go live in the mountains Mark, you can finally be away from people Mark, a nice and easy life if you buy this cabin Mark, bullshit, all of it!"

She raised an eyebrow seeing him start grumbling to himself before fishing out the cash. "Here you go."

"Thanks, there should be an extra cot down that hallway, have a good night." He muttered as he began to make his way back to his room.

'He seems tense.' She thought as he made his way back to his room. 'Does he not want to let people stay here?'

'Another girl, why did it have to be another girl? I've got plenty to open up a strip joint!' He mentally groaned as he entered his room only to find that his bed had a new occupant in it already. "God damn it, get out of there, this is my bed Mala!"

"Mmm, don't wanna..." Groaned the woman who had several scales on her face and had several blankets wrapped around a very long snake tail. "This one is so soft and warm~"

"Yeah, that's why it's mine! You have your own bed!"

"It's cold, lemme sleep here... until summer." she pulled the blanket over her head making him facepalm.

"You say that every time!" He called in annoyance before groaning. "Get out of my bed before I kick you out into the snow."

"You wouldn't do that, you're too nice to be so heartless."

"You really wanna try me?" He asked with a frown. "You all survived fine before I moved here, you'll survive another winter in wherever you used to hibernate."

"Nooo, I don't wanna!" she whined.

"Damn it Mala, get out of my bed, I'm too tired for this shit, if you're cold go sleep with Shiane, she's like a space heater!"

"I wanted to, but she got upset when I tried cuddling her using my whole body."

"Last time you almost choked her, look just get out of my bed and I MIGHT give you the last electric blanket." He groaned rubbing his forehead. 'This is like dealing with my sister all over again.'

"Ugh, you're such a meanie!" She groaned as she groggily slid out of bed. "I'm taking your comforter if I have to leave the bed."

"That's fine, just leave me something to sleep in." He said before getting a blanket thrown at his face. 'Not to self, buy locks in town when the roads thaw out.'

Mala had a bronze colored tail with short black hair and wore a heavy set sweater who pouted as she moved onto the comforter.

"Meanie, I just wanted to sleep in a nice warm bed!"

"Well, you can't, but if you want a rabbit girl just showed up, why don't you go and cuddle with her?"

"Ooh! She sounds tasty." grinned Mala making him groan.

"Not to EAT, to CUDDLE." He said with a groan.

"Aw, you're no fun." She said as she grabbed the comforter before making her way to the door sluggishly.

"Yeah yeah, that's all you say."

He said as he got into the bed. 'I need this, if I have to deal with all of them then I better get some damn sleep first.' With that he shut his eyes and tried to relax. 'I just hope no more show up.'

Knock knock knock

'Must be my imagination, there's no way it's-

Knock knock knock

'Nope, nope nope nope, it's just the wind, it has to be!'

knock knock knock

'Ignore it!'

"Hello? Is anyone awake? I-I would like to come in please!"

'Damn it, if this keeps up the others will wake up and then I'll have to deal with their shit too.' He thought sitting up with a sigh. "Better let them in." He dragged himself to the door and grumbled. "If you don't got money you ain't coming in!"

"Let me in right now damn it! It's freezing out here!" Yelled the person knocking louder.

"Hold your horses damn it!" He groaned. "Seriously, why is everyone trying to crash at my place, all I wanted was to live here alone in peace!" He groaned as he opened the door to see a freezing harpy with black wings and hair while wearing a black tube top and a pair of shorts. "Yes? W-"

"Out of the way!" She cried shoving past him and rubbing her wings as the man groaned.

"Didn't your mom teach you any manners?"

"No!" She cried as she raced towards a roaring fireplace and sighed in relief. "Oh thank god, after I forgot to migrate I thought I was a goner!"

The man shut the door and walked over with crossed arms. "So you thought it was nice to barge into someone's house?"

"It was either that or freeze to death! It's a good thing I found this place, now I can just wait out winter in here."

"AFTER you pay." He frowned.

"Mmmm… no. I don't have any money." She chuckled, making him sigh in annoyance.

"Then I'm gonna have to throw you out." He spoke rolling his sleeves up.

"You can try it, but I'll just beat you and keep staying here." She chuckled with a grin.

The man raised an eyebrow before moving to the door and opened it wide, letting in a strong cold breeze that made the harpy stiffen up and jump.

"W-What are you doing, you're making it cold!"

"I know." He smirked. "I don't take kindly to leeches in MY home, so if you ain't payin', you're freezing."

"What the hell, close the door or you'll freeze too!"

"Hey, why's it getting cold, what the hell is going on?!" Called a woman's voice while footsteps were heard. "I just got my hair down and now it's getting poofy again."

"Some tightwad isn't paying!" The man called back without shutting the door.

"So what, just close the door and let her stay, I don't care!" Growled the woman who was revealed to be a red haired woman with nine fox tails poking out of a blue nightgown...except her hair and tails were extremely puffy and made it difficult for her to move and see.

"You know the rules Amanda, if they don't pay, I'm not letting them stay." Spoke the man sternly as another gust of wind came in and blew the fire out. "No exceptions."

"Oh please, you just made that rule because the rest of us wouldn't leave, and stop punishing the rest of us for her being a little shit!" snapped the woman with the harpy shivering and chattering her teeth together.

"C-C-C-C-C-C-Cold!"

"Forget it. I'm not gonna change my mind unless she pays, no exception!"

Amanda groaned and shiver. "Then make her pay it off or something!"

"Oh yeah? How?"

"She could be Mala's caretaker!"

"..." The man shut and locked the door and turned to the harpy. "Congrats, you have a job."

"What? I don't want one though!" She groaned.

"Calm down, all you have to do is look after Mala and do what she asks, a nice easy job and you get to stay here until spring, deal?"

"And if I say-"

"Then he tosses you out or we cook you." Amanda cut her off with a huff. "Better pick, Mark's got a short fuse."

"...fine, I'll do it, now who's Mala?"

"She's a large lamia, she should be just down that hall, also what's your name miss…"

"Kuro."

"Kuro. Now keep in mind, she likes to stay warm and will cuddle anything warm, have fun." Smiled Mark with a chuckle as Kuro frowned.

"Are you sure there's not another way?" she asked while 'accidentally tugging at her top. "I mean, there's OTHER ways to stay warm."

"No, I'm not interested in that, all I want is to sleep in my warm bed, make my own food and do a bit of writing in peace and quiet, now go find Mala before she eats anyone." He replied before walking away and past Amanda. "Besides, you're not the first one to offer that."

"Hey Mark, can you help me get this fur under control before you go to sleep? This is your fault after all." Amanda pouted with a frown.

"Can't you just soak in the bath and get it down that way?"

"No, besides I don't want to take a bath, brushing it works much better."

"It also takes three times as long."

"Aw come on, pwease?" She pouted harder while making her eyes bigger and her ears droop.

Mark looked at her blankly before facepalming hard enough to leave a mark and sighed. "Fine."

"Yay! Thanks, I got the brushes right here, let's go to your room!"

"But if any hair is left on the floor you're sweeping it up."

"Fine, fine, now hurry up so we can get started!"

(Later)

'So… she fell asleep on me.' Thought Mark looking at Amanda, her fur all calmed down and matted down while she had her head on his lap. 'Yay, this is just great, and now I can't go and make breakfast without waking her, and if I do that she'll want me to cook for her AGAIN.'

"Zzzzzzzz"

'Ok, how do I get her off me?' He wondered while seeing her tails swishing behind her and remembered the last time he tried grabbing one. 'That might work, but it's risky...screw it, worse case scenario is I make twice as many eggs.' He reached out to the nearest one and slowly wrapped his hand around it. The fox girl froze as his hand held her tail, staying unnaturally still. 'Three, two, one.' He thought before quickly rolling her off his lap and let go of her tail.

"Huh? What the-HEY! You grabbed my tail!"

"Damn, I thought you'd froze and I'd be able to get out of bed before you woke up" He muttered as he got up. "You also fell asleep on me, that's why I grabbed it."

"If you wanted to get out you could have just shook me." She deadpanned.

"I wanted to get you off without waking you up, so I wanted to see if that would work."

"Well it didn't!"

"You're up, so I'd say it worked, somewhat." He chuckled as he made his way to the door.

"Jerk! Make me breakfast to pay me back for touching my tails!"

"Can't hear you!" He called before closing the door.

"Jerk!" She from the other side of the door as he sighed in relief.

'Good, now to make it to the kitchen without being found out, I am not cooking everyone breakfast again.' He thought before getting on all fours and started to creep down the stairs. 'Thank god for the discovery channel.'

"Ugh...no...don't eat me!" Snored a voice at the bottom of the stairs, making him stop.

'Shit! This is gonna be a tricky obstacle.' He thought as he saw the rabbit girl huddled up at the bottom of the stairs with Mala holding onto her left leg as her snake part was wrapped around Kuro. 'Three girls in my line of sight, I need to be light on my feet as soon as I land away from them and then hide before they sense me.'

"Mmmm…. So much food all around…..tasty birds and rabbits…" Murmured Mala with some drool while the were rabbit and harpy were shivering in their sleep.

'Note to self, get Mala to stop trying to eat people or kick her out.' Thought Mark as he moved down the stairs with his eyes focused on them, but stopped when he saw the wererabbit's ears twitch and held his breath. 'Stay asleep, stay asleep, STAY ASLEEP!'

"Zzzzz… come closer bun-bun…." Muttered Mala, pulling the wererabbit closer.

Said girl seemed to slow down her shivering, but still looked uneasy.

'Poor girl, but better her than me for now.' Thought Mark moving down and made his way around them ever so slowly and made sure not to trip over Kuro's wings. 'If they survive I'll make them a sandwich later.'

"Mmm...no...I taste bad!"Yelled Kuro in her sleep making Mark stiffen as he saw her grumble and move a little. "Get off of me!"

"Mmmm, shhh, shhh, just let it happen….let it happen…" Mumbled Mala as she pulled her tighter.

'...if I didn't have something to do I'd record this, I could probably sell the lines to some adult studio.' He thought before he began to continue his journey to the kitchen. When he made it he smiled and fist pumped. 'Yes! Mission accomplished.'

"Ugh...Mark, is that you?" Groaned a voice behind him, making him freeze.

"Oh no….hey Julie, you're awake?" He said as a very tall woman with brown hair, brown bears ears and paws yawned as she rubbed her eyes. "I thought you were busy taking a really long nap."

"I got hungry...and cold...are you cooking something?"

"What? No no, I was just...getting some water, that's all."

"Oh...ok….can I go to bed with you, my cot isn't that comfortable."

'Crap! If I let her do that, I'll be stuck all day!' He thought as she began to make her way towards him. 'Or even for a week! I need to do something, and if I say no right away she'll get mad or even sad, both which will not end well given the fact she's four feet taller than me and can tear me in half!' "U-Uh hey Julie! Instead of me, why don't you go sleep with Mala? She's with a couple new girls over by the stairs, they look like they could use something warm, and what better warmth but you and your fur?"

"Mala's too cold, and she soaks up all the heat, I need someone warm blooded and nice like you."

"Um, uh I… I'd love to, really, but I uh… I just remembered that I was going to make pancakes...and put honey on them?" He lead on making her eyes widen and perk up.

"Really? How much honey?"

"Um, a small amount...but I can put them on top of the pancakes, but if you'd rather sleep instead I understand." He shrugged and turned away making her let out a whimper.

"B-But honey…. I guess I can wait until you make them to resume my hibernation." She said reluctantly. "Can...can you put a few berries in them too?"

"Sure thing, just be quiet and don't make much noise, otherwise the others might want some too." He said as the grizzly gasped like he had said something scandalous.

"Not my honey and berries, they can't have any!" She growled out while Mark went to get the pancake mix with an inward groan.

'Great, now I have to make pancakes, all I wanted was a couple of nice scrambled eggs, is that too much to ask?' He thought while he heard footsteps and groaned. 'Aw come on!'

"Hey, Mark, are you cooking in there?" Sniffled a female who had pale skin and was wrapped up in an electric blanket, and her hair seemed to be made of wind.

"No Sally, you're just having a fever dream, go back to sleep."

"Oh….really?" She sniffed as she struggled to stay standing.

"Yes, go cuddle up with Shiane and get some sleep."

"I tried to, but she moved away when I kept blowing out her flames."

"Oh, uh… Amanda! Yeah, go find her, her fur is all soft and warm, doesn't that sound nice?"

"Yeah, she is." She nodded and moved to walk away, but stopped as her nose twitched. "Oh no, I'm gonna ah...ah...ah…"

'Shit!' He thought as he desperately tried to hold down anything small or that could make a mess.

"ACHOO!" She cried, a large gust of wind coming out of her and knocking Mark and Julie to the floor. This wind blew through the house while going past the girls sleeping near the stairs making them shiver without waking up. "Scuse me, sorry Mark." She sniffed as she rubbed her nose.

Mark sighed while Julie got up. "Sally, where are your napkins?"

"Used them all, can I have a few more?" She sniffed as Julie picked herself off the floor.

"Hang on, I'll get them." He groaned before walking to a drawer and got a fresh new box out and handed it to her. "Here."

"Thank you." She sniffed as she took them before kissing him on the cheek, making him blush a bit and Julie frown.

"Um, uh, no problem." He let out before coughing and went back to make the pancakes. 'Why does she have to do that? It makes it harder to get mad when she whips up a wind after every sneeze.'

'Stupid airhead.' Thought Julie as she walked closer to Mark who began to make the pancakes. "You're probably cold after that breeze, right? I can warm you up now if you'd like."

"Uh no Julie, I-oof!" He let out as he found himself hugged against her body with her rubbing his head making him blush.

"There there, I'll warm you right up, you just focus on the tasty pancakes~" She hummed into his ear.

'How can I do that if you're holding me so close?!' He thought while hearing someone yawn. 'Aw crap, did one of the girls wake up?!'

"Ah, it feels warm in here, can we open a window?"

'There's only one person who could feel warm in this house.' "No Yuki, we are not opening a window, and if I turn around and you're naked again I swear I'm kicking you out."

"Aw poo, you're so cold, I like." Giggled the voice before the figure hugged Julie from the other side. "There, I've got a fur coat to cover me." She joked.

"Hey, let go, you're too cold!" Yelped Julie as Yuki just chuckled.

"Well maybe if you shared some of your fur I'd be warm, but then that'd be too warm." Remarked the pale blue woman with white hair in a ponytail and no clothes on.

"Can you let go now?" Mark muffled out against Julie's fur.

"Ugh, fine, just keep making the pancakes." She huffed as she let go.

"Oh pancakes? Sounds good to me, make me some too." Spoke Yuki.

"No, my honey and berries!"

'Ugh, now I'm cooking for three people, great, knowing my luck the others will come here any second.' He thought while trying to focus on the food.

"Yuki, get off of me, you're a walking piece of ice, not warm at all!"

"But Mark said I needed clothes and I so happen to like my fur coat~"

Julie let out a growl like a bear and raised a claw up. "I said-"

"Julie, no." Spoke Mark without turning around. "No fighting, and no making loud noises."

"B-But Yuki won't let go and she's cold!"

"Yuki, stop antagonizing her and go put on your kimono or something."

"Nuh uh, I'm a proud nudist, I won't be tied down by clothes." She huffed.

"Well not in here, either put on a shirt and pants or you can go outside, you seem to like it more than being in here."

"But I like teasing you~" She giggled making him roll his eyes.

"I don't get why you girls just don't have fun. I mean isn't that something girls like to do when there's so many together at once?"

"Now that's just rude, and maybe a few might ,but it's too cold for that." Julie said as she crossed her arms.

"If you're involved I don't think anyone would complain." Chuckled Yuki making Mark sigh.

'Come on summer, get here faster.' He thought while the smell of the pancakes filled the kitchen.

"Are they done yet? They smell gooood~" Drooled Julie as she sniffed the air.

"No they're not." He said as he flipped the pancakes and sprinkled some black berries on them along with some blueberries. "Just be patient."

Julie groaned and laid her head on the counter while the smell slowly drifted her off to sleep. "Zzzz… my Mark...honey...pancakes…"

"Aw, she dreams of you." Chuckled Yuki while taking a seat. "Bet that makes you happy."

"Not really." Remarked Mark without turning around. "It's normal to dream about others if you're around them long enough."

"Yeah, but most others don't call you 'their honey' when you're not listening~" She chuckled with a grin. "I'll bet you dream about her too, or maybe, you dream about ALL the girls here~"

"Only in my nightmares." He retorted as he finished the first batch of pancakes. "Wake up Julie, her pancakes are ready."

"I don't know, seems kinda hard when she really gets into it. I might need something in return." she winked.

"I could always have Shiane bunk with you tonight if you prefer."

"No! No no no, let's not be hasty." She chuckled nervously as she began to shake the grizzly. "Hey, wake up, Mark has your pancakes."

"Mmm….pancakes….honey….give me Mark…" She murmured as her eyes began to slowly open.

"How about some honey and berry pancakes instead?" He asked setting a plate down with the stack covered in honey making Julie wake right up with a smile.

"Thanks honey~" She smiled happily before voraciously digging into the soft cakes.

"Remember, keep it down." He whispered while Yuki smiled at him making him deadpan. "Yuki, I warned you to get clothes on."

"I want my pancakes first." She said as she crossed her arms.

"Ugh, fine." He muttered, unaware of the smell moving out of the kitchen and throughout the rest of the house. "But when you get them you're putting something on."

"Of course." 'But I never said it had to be covering.'

"Good, now do you want berries in yours? I'd offer honey but Julie has a monopoly over that."

"I'll take some ice coffee with mine."

"Fine.' He said before he began to hear a cascade of feet, paws and what sounded like slithering heading towards the kitchen. "Oh no…"

"I smell breakfast, I'm starving."

"Food? Oh I hope it's eggs!"

"I just want it to be warm, it's too c-cold."

'So much for getting out of this in one piece.' He thought before the kitchen got swarmed.

(Later)

"Hah….hah...finally...is everyone happy?" He asked the girls who enjoyed the pancakes. 'I thought my arm was gonna fall off, that's way too many pancakes.'

"This is SO gooood!" Cried the wererabbit as she happily munched on her stack. "I haven't had pancakes this good in years!"

'Ironic considering I just used regular pancake mix.'

"That hit the spot, though I am still a pit peckish for rabbit, or maybe chicken~?" Chuckled Mala as she eyed Kuro and the wererabbit.

"Mala, no." Spoke Mark. "No eating the other guests."

"Aw, party pooper." She huffed.

"Uh...why are you naked?" The wererabbit asked Yuki.

"Because clothes are restricting of course."

"Hey, I gave you your pancakes, now go get dressed!" Mark ordered with a frown.

"Oh fine oh fine." She huffed before walking away, but shook her hips from side to side.

"Ugh, stupid exhibisioist." Muttered a woman with bright red skin who's hair looked like it was made of fire as she wore a pair of sweatpants and a sweater.

"Morning Shiane, so you decided to get up finally." Remarked Mark as she went over to the coffee maker with the heat going up right away.

"Yeah, I decided to actually do something today instead of be someones personal heater." She grumbled while frowning at Mala as she poured herself a cup. "By the way, Michelle said she was looking for you."

"Ugh, what is it this time?" He groaned as he quickly tightened his belt. "This better not be one of her schemes."

"She said she was hoping for another game of hide n seek."

"Duly noted. Mala, you keep Michelle busy and you can cuddle with Kuro all day to stay warm."

"Really?" She asked excitedly. "I can't wait! Come on out Michelle!"

"Shhh, I mean when I'm not around." he shushed ducking behind the counter with Kuro and the wererabbit confused.

"Who's Michelle?"

"She's an annoying little pixie who has determined that the warmest place in the house is my crotch." He muttered with a frown.

The wererabbit blushed and Kuro dropped her jaw before finding herself wrapped up with Mala's tail.

"No, not again! Please, help!"

"Come on cutie, I need a snuggle buddy~" she grinned before dragging Kuro away as Mark looked at the wererabbit.

"So what's your name? I didn't get it last night."

"It's Rachel, thanks again for letting me in...can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Um… why do you allow us in here? It seems that you'd be happier if we weren't here, right?"

"Absolutely." He replied bluntly with a straight face. "In fact I never wanted to have guests here to begin with. I moved here to get away from it all so I could have peace and quiet." He said as he looked down at his pancakes and sighed. "And I got it, I really did, but once fall came around things began to change, near the end of November Julie came knocking on my door and asked if she could spend the night due to it being cold outside."

"But if she's a grizzly, shouldn't she have a cave?" She asked while looking at the girl who started sleeping on the counter.

"Apparently it collapsed due to a snow slide, and seeing as she looked sad, I decided to let her crash and hibernate. But that's when it got crazier." He groaned. "A week later Mala showed up and asked to stay too, and I was hesitant due to the fact that a Grizzly was already sleeping in my guest bedroom, but I reluctantly agreed."

"So more and more girls made their way here and you let them crash? Well that's sweet of you."

"No, I just have a bleeding heart I need to crush." He spoke seriously while slamming his head to the counter. "Ever since then I haven't been able to get much writing done, or privacy, sometimes I wonder if I was better in the big city."

"Well, maybe if you explain your thoughts to the girls they'll listen?"

"Nope, they won't, and half of them are always sleeping at any given time so I can't tell them all!" He cried out with an eye twitch. "If I get one more girl here, just one more, I'm gonna lose it and go the way of The Shining!"

Knock knock knock

Rachel looked at the door and saw Mark go still and slowly walk to it making her nervous. "Uh, maybe it was just the wind."

"It's never the wind, if it's one thing I've learned is that it's never the wind." he muttered as he opened the door to show a freezing woman with green hair and a green fish tail that was covered in ice, and she was only wearing a tank top. "Yes? Can I help you?"

"P-P-Please, c-c-can you let me in and d-dethaw? I-I-I'm dying." She shivered as she tried to crawl in.

"...sure thing, go ahead." He sighed as he closed the door behind her.

"T-T-Thank you…"

"It's fifty dollars to stay here the night, can you pay that?"

"N-N-No, a-all my money dissolved in the lake."

"Just perfect." He smiled with a twitch before turning to Rachel. "Rachel sweetie, can you get the axe I use for chopping wood? After all, all fun and no work makes me a VERY unhappy man."

"N-No, I want to live." Trembled the wererabbit in fear. 'I'm going to die in here!'

"Ok, I'll get it myself." he said as his eye kept twitching, making her gulp nervously.

"S-Shouldn't you help the fish girl?"

"I am. I'm just gonna help chip away at the ice." he smiled before walking away. "And maybe make some tuna." He muttered making Rachel pale.

"W-W-Wait! Maybe she could do work like Kuro!"

"Really, well lets see, Miss fish woman, can you cook and clean?"

"Y-Y-Yes, I-I took c-c-cooking classes for years." She shivered.

"Great, then until you can pay me you'll be cooking, do you need a bed or do you want to sleep in the bathtub?"

"B-B-Bathtub please."

"Very well, just keep in mind, if I don't get ANY work, well….let's just say if you read any books, you'd notice where we are." He smiled sweetly before walking away with a groan.

"W-What is he talking about?" Shivered the mermaid.

"It's best you don't know." Sighed Rachel before reaching down to help pull her in and closed the door with her foot. "You can warm up by the fireplace, or by Shiane."

"W-Who's Shiane?" She asked as we cut over to Mark who was making his way to his room.

"A few pages, that's all I ask to get done. If I can get those done, I MIGHT not go nuts and start seeing twin girls in the halls." He muttered as he got into his room and let out a silent sigh as he saw Julie in his bed. 'Fine, I can work with this, I can just write at my desk.'

He moved over to it and made sure not to make any noise before grabbing some paper and tapped his pencil. 'Now let's see, what could I write about? Something funny? Dramatic? Mysterious?'

Unknown to him a figure was hiding in the closet behind him and was grinning as she saw him start to relax. 'I see you Mark~'

'Maybe a nice fictional piece? That might be nice, maybe I can imagine that I'm somewhere else right now.' He smiled before he started to jot down some words. 'Like someplace sunny and warm.'

'Now is my time to act, he's all nice and vulnerable~' The figure thought before slowly flying through the opening in the closet and towards him. 'I will be warm!'

'Alright, a nice short beach story, that will be nice, now let's get started.' He thought before feeling something grab at his pants. "Huh?" He looked down and jumped when he saw something move up the pant leg. "Oh son of a bitch! Get out of there Michelle!"

"No, I have found my chance, now ready or not here I co- ow! Hey, stop it!" She cried as he began to smack at the bulge moving up his pants.

"Get out of there! I'm trying to write!"

"No! It's cold and I need to be warm!" She cried as she tried moving around where the hand hit before Mark stood up and tried to shake her out.

"Then go sleep in the damn fireplace, my crotch is not your personal sleeping spot!" He blushed before taking his pants off as the small figure flew out to reveal a tiny girl with blond hair and translucent wings with a pink dress. "Just ask Shiane to cuddle you and leave me alone!"

"No, she's TOO warm, I nearly got burned last time! This is much more comfortable~" She winked while Mark stepped back. "It's small, warm, and oh so comfy to sleep against~"

"Quit talking like that you tiny pervert!" He yelled as she zoomed towards his underwear before he started running away.

"Hey, get back here with that nice fairy sized body pillow you call a dick~"

"Shut up!"

"Huh? What's going on?" Julie yawned as she began to wake up.

"Marks naked, first one to catch him gets to stay forever!" Michelle chuckled deviously. 'This will teach you to keep me from the perfect spot!'

"Huh? Really?" Julie perked up as Mark grabbed a flyswatter.

"My crotch isn't a pillow you fly sized pain in the butt!"

"Whoa, whoa, easy there, let's not be hasty." She said as she stopped midair as she looked at the flyswatter nervously.

"Hasty? Hasty?! You're the one always trying to sleep against my dick! Do you know how embarrassing the first time was?" He blushed.

"You didn't seem embarrassed, you actually looked and FELT nice and-woah!" She cried out when he started swinging it.

"Just shut up and get out of my room!"

"Yeah, he's mine!"

"Yea- wait, what?" He said as he turned around to see Julie grinning at him. "N-Now hold on Julie, she was lying!"

"I dunno, she seemed pretty serious, I better just cuddle with you to make sure!" She growled with a smile, making him gulp nervously. "You know how I would love to stay with you forever if I could Mark~"

"B-But you have a cave!" He cried before bolting out of the room.

"Yeah, a cold, wet, lonely cave that caved in, plus it didn't have you!" She roared as she charged after him, knocking the door off its hinges.

"Yipe!" He let out before running down the hall.

"Keep it down, I'm trying to...sleep?" Mala said as she slithered around a corner only to see a pantsless Mark in only a t-shirt and a pair of boxers racing towards her.

"Gang way!"

"...Is this a dream come true?" She smirked as she licked her lips.

Mark skidded to a stop as Mala blocked the way with a glint in her eyes. "Now Mala, don't go getting any ideas."

"Too late, I have so many _fun_ ideas~" She cooed as she began to approach him before seeing Julie barrelling towards them.

"Come back Mark!"

"Crap crap crap." He muttered before sighing. 'Gotta take the chance.' He thought before racing towards Mala, only to jump over her tail.

"Hey!" she called turning. "Get back-AH!" She let out when Julie crashed right on top of her.

"Ow, get off of me, I need to get my Mark, if I get him and make him mine he'll let me stay forever!"

"I never said that!" He called back while ducking into the bathroom and locking the door. 'Damn it Michelle, I swear next time I see her I'm wrapping her in duct tape and throwing her into a cupboard until spring!'

"Uh...e-excuse me?"

Mark blinked and turned to see the mermaid in the bathtub who looked a little thawed.

"Um, did you need to use the bathroom?"

"Right now to hide in yes."

"Um...ok, c-can you not look at me yet, I still have a few pieces of Ice frozen to me.." She said before he heard Mala and Julie making their way towards the bathroom.

"Shhh." He shushed before listening closely.

"No, I am not sharing him with you, he's mine! I was here first, I marked my scent around, I want my Mark and I am not sharing him with a damn snake!"

"Aw, is Winnie the Pooh getting grumpy because it's past her bedtime?" Mocked Mala with the grizzly growling. "You can get other people around, at least you've got fur to keep you warm, I go outside and I'll freeze! I'm staying with him and staying nice and toasty."

"No way, odds are you'll eat him before spring! At least I want to stay with him because I love him, you just want his body heat!"

"That's not true! I could keep him nice and cozy with my body, and I mean more than just cuddling~"

"I swear, one more word out of your mouth and I will tie your tail into knots!"

"Go ahead and try it Yogi!"

'Note to self, grab a bunch of food and then hide out in the attic.' He thought as he tried not to think about what he just heard. 'Did Julie just say she loved me?'

"That's it, come here!" Growled Julie before there was a yelp and a thump followed by the sounds of grunting.

"Ow ow ow, let go of me, stop it, I am not made of rope, AAAHH!"

"W-What is going on out there?" Whimpered the mermaid.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know miss…."

"Kamie."

"Miss Kamie, just know that it's better they not find me...also try to avoid the lamia." He whispered while keeping an ear open. "So...just how did you end up in this area? You don't seem like the breed of mermaid who could survive this weather."

"I-I'm actually a college student, I was researching lake mermaids and long story short I didn't pay attention to the weather and my heated ice house fell in through the ice, leaving me stranded, if you weren't here I would have probably froze to death."

"Yeah, seems like I get all the luck." He remarked sarcastically, which she didn't notice.

"Yeah...luck." She said before they heard a pounding on the bathroom door.

"Oi, mermaid girl, you in there?"

"Yes?" She asked as the door began to open.

"Good, then cover your eyes, I need to use the toilet." Muttered Kuro, making Mark sigh in relief.

"At least it's someone harmless." He remarked, making Kuro jump when she saw him and blushed.

"M-Mark, what are you doing in here...and where's your pants?"

"Trust me, it's best you don't know." He sighed as he got up. "I guess I better go… is Julie and Mala out there?"

"Mala is, but… she's not going anywhere for awhile." She spoke while looking between him and Kamie while getting the wrong idea. "Wait...how long have you been in here?"

"Like three minutes, Mala and Julie were chasing me and she's thawing out, whatever you're thinking that didn't happen." He spoke sternly and moved around her. "Go ahead and do your business."

"Thanks…"

"No problem." he muttered before seeing Mala on the floor in front of him looking more like a pretzel than a lamia. 'Damn, sometimes I forget how strong Julie actually is.'

"Ooh...pretty stars…"

"Yeah… I'm going to go hide until Julie gets tired and passes out." He muttered to himself as he heard said grizzly roar out in frustration. 'Or maybe until Yuki freezes her solid.'

"Mark, what is going on here?" Said nudist asked as she walked towards him, still wearing nothing.

"Nothing to worry about, now where are your clothes?"

"I am wearing clothes." She smiled. "I'm wearing a light blue bikini top and bottom that blends in with my skin tone."

"Bullshit, if you're going to keep being stubborn about this I'll have you wear a pair of sweatpants and a large warm sweater."

"Aw come on! What's wrong with being free to show off your body? Are you so ashamed of it you need to force yourself to wear clothes?"

"No, I'd just rather have you not walking around naked in my house!" He blushed. "Don't you know what people might think if you go around stark naked?"

"That I have an amazing body that I'm proud of?"

"Ugh, whatever, I just need to go and hide." He muttered as he began to walk away.

"You could come and hide in my room if you're desperate." She winked.

"No, I have a feeling that won't end will either." he deadpanned, making her pout.

"How rude, talking to a lady like that."

"Trust me, that's not the worst thing that I could say." He remarked before walking away.

"Well if you keep talking like that maybe I should take you to my room and teach you how to be more polite~"

"I don't see that working out."

"Oh come now, no need to be shy~"

"That's not what I mean." He cleared his throat and inhaled deeply. "HEY SHIANE!"

"WHAT?!" She called in annoyance.

"YUKI WANTS TO-" He started only for the temperature to suddenly spike in the house.

"WHAT DOES THAT BITCH WANT?"

"Ah! Mark don't you dare!"

"You gonna put something on then?"

"But it's hot!" She whined.

"If you wear something that covers your nipples and crotch, I'll be satisfied, if no, then I'm sure Shiane can help with that." He said as she groaned. "And I mean really cover, like a shirt and shorts at least, not this bikini bullshit."

"Ok ok, no need to be so mean." She huffed.

"MARK, WHAT WERE YOU SAYING ABOUT YUKI?"

"NEVERMIND!" He called back.

"OK!"

"Well, now that thats taken care of I have a grizzly to evade." he muttered with Yuki raising an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Let's just say Michelle said a lie and now Julie believes it."

"You know you really should let me turn her into a permanent ice pop, she always tries to slap my breasts when I'm not looking."

"Look, if she tries anything else go nuts, but for now I just need to wait for Julie to go back to hibernation." He remarked before walking past her.

"Ok, have fun ladies man."

"I am not a ladies man."

"Says the man with ten women in the house." She said as she rolled her eyes.

(Later)

Mark smiled while in the basement and had the doors locked up tight while sitting next to the furnace with a notebook. "Alright, time to get back to work."

"Mark? Where are you?" He heard Julie calling from upstairs, making him sigh as he looked at the heavily locked basement door.

'She can't get down here, I can finally relax and work.' He thought while pondering. 'Now then, what was I trying for again?' He wondered as he tapped his chin with the pen. 'Something about fantasy or fiction? Whatever, at least I can work in peace now.'

"Mark! Come on out wherever you are."

'Just ignore them, all you have to worry about is writing.' He thought while jotting some stuff down. 'Maybe some guy who's normal, but gets lucky with girls? Nah, that's been done to death.'

"Hey Sally, have you seen Mark?" Came Julie's voice.

"N-No, not yet at least, he said that I could borrow his extra electric blanket though." Sniffed the wind spirit.

"Well if you see him let me know right away."

"I wil-ah...ah...ah…..ACHOO!" She sneezed, making the whole house shake.

'Damn it, just focus, focus, FOCUS!' Thought Mark writing down more stuff that popped into mind. 'Even if the whole place comes down, just get at least a few pages done like your life depended on it!'

"Mark, where are you, I tried to find you through the vents and now I'm lost!"

Mark ignored the voice while not seeing the door to the basement slowly growing warm due to Shiane trying to open it up. 'Ok, new plan, I'm just going to write out my frustrations, get it all out of my system THEN I can go back to writing normal stuff.'

"What's with this door?" Frowned the fire elemental tugging on the knob which got hotter. "Damn thing's stuck."

Mark just ignored her as he kept writing, not seeing the handle on the door start to glow bright red. But when it started to melt and the door swung open, he shivered due to the sudden air and groaned. "Shiane I'm busy down here! Close that door!"

"Fine, just make room, I need some alone time too." She muttered as she slammed the door shut behind her.

"Let me guess, Mala tried hogging you to herself again?"

"Along with Rachel, Kamie, and literally everyone else, it's getting too much."

"Relax, when spring comes they'll be busy going outside to get fresh sunshine, and then I'll be alone." He muttered with her crossing her arms.

"Mark, just how much do you hate us?"

"I never said I hated you girls, I just preferred getting some alone time all the way out here and didn't expect to have so many extra house guests." He sighed as he leaned against the wall. "Now with ten of you here I can barely even sleep without being interrupted and the rest of my time is spent dealing with everyone else, this is the first time I've been able to write for two weeks."

"Well there's one way to help." She put her hands behind her head. "If you're stressed out, and they want someone to help them stay warm and deal with the cold, you could always plow."

"Trust me, it's crossed my mind." He groaned. "But if I start doing that, they'll never leave. Then they'll start pestering me to fuck them all the time and that'll make things even worse." He said before groaning. "And call me old fashioned, but I don't want to have a casual fuck, if I did get into a relationship I want it to be more than just sex, I want to really like the person I'm with, plus I don't want to pressure any of the girls to think they have to screw me to keep staying here."

"Well why not Michelle? She's the closest any of us have gotten in your pants, literally."

"First off Michelle is crazy, secondly she is like eight inches tall, even if I wanted to do something with her how the hell would that work?"

"I've heard guys like short women." Teased Shiane.

"There's a difference between short and being barely taller than a barbie doll." He chuckled as he shook his head. "The closest thing I'd get from her is her needing to use her whole body to rub me, maybe use her tongue, but that's about it." He said as Shiane chuckled. "Right now she is just being annoying by how she keeps trying to get into my pants."

"Well it could be worse, you could be a literal space heater who everyone thinks enjoys being dog piled on when it gets cold."

"True, but I'd like to get at least a little work done, just once. How can I get a book done if they're constantly bugging me?"

"Well, have you tried telling them that you want say two, maybe three hours alone to get work done?" She asked as she tilted her head. "If I remember correctly you've never actually told us that you want some alone time to work on your book, right?"

"Well it's hard to." He huffed. "If I try to tell one person, another one needs my help and I can't help but listen and do what I can. Call it my bleeding heart if you will."

"Well there are worse things, if you want I could go tell them that you want some time to yourself or you'll leave for good, that will get them to listen."

"...now I feel stupid for not thinking of that." He groaned as she chuckled.

"Yeah yeah, well you get some writing done, I'll tell everyone whats up, maybe that will finally calm down Julie."

"If that works I'll owe you, big time." He said with a smile as she nodded and began to make her way to the door.

"No problem, just know that Julie will probably camp out in your room, that girl has it BAD for you." She chuckled.

"Trust me, I know." He sweatdropped as she shut the door before looking at the paper with a serious expression. "Alright Mark, it's time to put everything you got into this."

(Timeskip)

"Wait… you like my book?" Blinked Mark looking at the publisher. "You're not pulling my leg?"

"No, I really like it, the tale of a man trapped in his own house with several monsters, it's quite entertaining, and you said this was based on a real experience?"

"Well technically speaking, yes."

"Well, either way the test group loved it, so you'll probably want to start on a sequel right away, I think this could become a bestseller."

"A sequel?" Mark looked stun. "But it was just my starting book. I needed something to work on and this just came together. I doubt I could manage a sequel if I tried."

"Really? Why, what inspired you to make the first one?"

"Well...during winter several monster girls took refuge in my house and kind of drove me crazy, so I began to write that to relieve some stress, but now that springs nearly here they'll be gone."

The publisher rubbed his chin before smiling. "Or are they?"

"Um, yeah, they are, in fact I'm going to make sure they have enough electric blankets so they don't come back next winter."

"...You know, I think you need to stay here for about a week while we hammer out the details of the book, ok?"

"Uh, yeah sure, whatever it takes." Shrugged Mark.

"Great, could you just step out for a second, I need to make a call to get you a hotel here in town quick."

Mark nodded and walked out of the office with the publisher getting the phone and quickly dialing in a number. "Pedro? Yeah, it's me, I need you to get your best guys out to the mountains an add multiple adjoined houses to this house...yes I know it's an odd request, but just do it! The house is at the mountain near the town, just tell the occupants that you're making sure they can stay with Mark and they won't put up a fuss."

(Later)

"SAY WHAT!?"

"The publishing company now owns the land around your house and we decided to put in a few special houses, I hope you don't mind."

"But...why would you do something like that?"

"Oh, we just learned that ten occupants of the forest had quite poor housing situations so we decided to give them all homes, after our lawyers contact them they will get the deed to each of their houses, those poor girls were going to be homeless once spring came around you know?"

"No….no no no, what have you done?!" Cried out Mark with wide eyes. "You've doomed me!"

"No, we just gave them some nice housing, oh and before I forget they're all connected by an underground tunnel system that leads into your house, I hope you don't mind."

"Yes I mind!" He yelled before grabbing the man by the front of his clothes. "Who gave you the right to do that?! That's my private property buster!"

"Well it was in the contract you signed when we were hammering out the details of your book, didn't you see it?"

"...you did this on purpose, you want me to be miserable so I can make another book!" Yelled Mark letting go and stepped back. "You're like those producers who make singers work without rest just so they can milk them for all they're worth!"

"What? No no no, it was just a design choice, I thought that you would like to keep in contact with the girls after spending a whole winter with them, right?"

"I was lucky to get any writing done with them around!"

"Well if it makes you feel better we added time locks so the door locks for around eight hours a day unless you put in a special code, all the details will be in a packet at your home, now I wish you a good day, I have to get back to work now."

"Hell no! I ain't going through that again! Find another author!" He yelled turning and walked away.

"That's a shame, I guess that means you don't want your check." Shrugged the publisher making Mark stop.

"A check? Nice try, it hasn't been that long since it started getting sold, I doubt that checks worth much."

"Oh this isn't for your book, those checks will be mailed to you, this is to cover any and all expenses and to make the transition of having ten new neighbors easier." Said the man as he pulled out a small check from his pocket. "Take a look."

Mark frowned and walked over, took it, and gave it a look over. "Hey, what the hell, 10 grand? You think that's-"

"That's not a decimal point, move your thumb."

"Oh, well… is this for real?" He asked as his eye widened in shock.

"Indeed it is."

"And this is so I go back home and don't throw a big fuss over this whole thing?"

"Indeed, you didn't think we were going to do all that and NOT give you some compensation, right?"

"Uh...well…" Mark coughed and stared at it. "I may have gotten a little TOO hasty. I mean, it'd be rude not to accept this generous gift."

"Of course, and I'd recommend picking up a few housewarming gifts for your new neighbors...also, is that bear girl in a relationship with you? She kept asking to be put closest to 'her honey Mark'."

Mark blushed and shook her head. "W-We're not a couple if that's what you're asking."

"Ah, so it's complicated, I understand." He said with a nod, making Mark blush even more. "Either way have fun, just relax with your new money and neighbors and start that book when you feel good and ready."

'I better install a security system with this cash.'


	156. Chapter 156

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 156

Yui and Geo encounter some new monster girls

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Yui was busy relaxing on his couch when a portal opened up from below it. He looked and went falling down before sitting up. "Well this sure is a blunt and quick way to start things off."

"Morning Sleeping Beauty!" Geo shouted in his Ear.

"Ah! Bear attack!" screamed Yui bringing a bat out and hit Geo in the gut.

"AHHHH GUT STRIKE!" Geo shouted in pain.

"Oh! Geo? Sorry, you have the deep voice and tone of a mad bear." spoke Yui while Geo held his stomach. "That and I needed to use this on someone a day or else I don't get my deposit back."

"AHHHH...Dude seriously!?"

"Hey don't blame me, you're the one who never heard of email. Besides, usually bringing someone in like that means you're up to something."

"Not this time…..ok maybe, buuuut this is a Good thing because I found an island filled with monster girls!"

"Wow, that's….pretty common." remarked Yui with a deadpan. "I mean do you KNOW how many I've seen or been involved with? Go ahead, guess."

"...Let me rephrase that, I found an Island filled with NEW Monster Girls!"

"Oh! Well than that changes things." he turned to the readers and whispered. "Not really."

"I heard That!" Geo snapped.

"Now now Geo, no need to get upset. Does someone need a nap?"

"No, what I need is for You to watch the new episodes of Star vs the forces of Evil so we can talk about them!"

"Hey! Keep real world logic and fictional world logic separated! We're not Deadpool damn it!"

"NEVER!...now then let's go to the Island shall we?"

"Hang on now. If we're going, we gotta go in style."

"Nope, No style, not in the mood for it."

"You didn't even get a chance to hear me out."

"Don't need to."

"No wonder he's still single." Yui whispered to the readers.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"I'm glad you did!" Yui yelled back before lugging Geo over his shoulder. "Now make with the directions and I'll get us there in no time flat."

"Ok ok fine, first you take a Left at the cheese waterfall, then go through the baloney forest of doom, and make a right turn passed the great Door umbrella tree and if you reach the Candle wax banana rock you've gone to far."

"Rubin would love this place." remarked Yui before he started walking.

*Later*

Yui yawned and looked sluggish. "We there yet?"

"You're carrying me and you're the one walking!"

"Yeah, and you have the directions, therefore you should know if we make it there."

"...Yes We're almost there."

"Good, now I'm gonna rest my eyes." Yui dipped his head as he kept walking and began to tread into what looked like a large ocean.

"Here we are...NOW PUT ME DOWN!"

Yui let out a snore and kept on going into the water, without letting go of Geo.

"DUDE!"

"Huh? What?" Yui let out before seeing the water up to his neck. "Hey wait a second, I don't see no island, just water."

"Give it a Moment." Geo said as the water started to ripple.

"Ok, before you say anything, I didn't rip one. Blame the fish."

"I said Give it a Moment!" Soon an Island started to rise from the water.

"Hey look! Thar she blows!" called Yui before dropping Geo into the water.

"...ugh."

"Don't worry, I know how to get us there." Yui reached into his hood and pulled out a fishing rod before attaching the hook to the back of Geo's clothes. "Now hang on."

*Island*

"Ok dude we have about 75 Hours before it sinks back into the water." Geo said while shaking himself dry.

"I don't get it, why don't we just drudge it up if it sinks again?"

"A few reasons. 1: That''l disrupt the Islands Mana Chain and 2: That'll mean we'd have to end this Chapter in a short amount of time and we both know you hate that."

"Wow you actually remember, I'm so proud." spoke Yui patting him on the back.

"Bite Me"

"Oh my, be careful with flirting, I'm married." chuckled Yui before looking around. "So, which way to the monster girls?"

"Follow me."

"That can't possibly go wrong." muttered Yui.

"Shut up!"

*Later*

The Duo were currently walking up a Mountain Path with Yui whistling a tune and kicking rocks.

"We there yet?"

"No."

"We there yet?"

"No."

"...how about now?"

"Yes."

"Finally."

"NO WE AREN'T THERE YET!"

"Oh! Well why didn't you say so?" smiled Yui.

"...5 hours, just 5 hours!..." Geo grumbled to himself.

"What do you mean?"

"Hey Look we're Here!" Geo said pointing to a large mansion.

Yui turned and raised an eyebrow. "A mansion? Wait...are we suddenly on Ghost Hunters?"

"Yep."

"And me without my makeup on."

"Seriously Dude?"

"Hey, I can't help it, making cracks and jokes is my thing. Anywho, who goes first?"

"You."

"Ok." spoke Yui while lighting a stick of dynamite and threw it through the window.

"..."

"Wait for it." spoke Yui before a hole in the house got blown open. "There we go."

"..."

"Seriously dude?" deadpanned Yui. "You judge my ways of entering, but suddenly your ways are so much better?"

"The door was unlocked ya know."

"...well my method was way more fun, who doesn't like dynamite?" asked Yui before walking through the hole.

"Ugh."

*Inside*

"Ok dude keep your eyes peeled."

"For what exactly? It looks pretty dusty." remarked Yui as they walked down an old hall. "This place could use a good cleaning."

"A Painting."

"A painting?" Yui raised an eyebrow while stopping. "You seriously made us come here, for ink on a canvas?"

"Yep, speaking of which she's behind you." Geo said as shadow hands grabbed Yui.

"AH!" screamed Yui before swinging his fist backwards.

"Nice try dude." Geo chuckled as his friend was nearly dragged into the canvas.

"Don't just smile, do something!" yelled Yui putting his feet on the wall and tried pulling his hand back.

"Why?"

"Because if I go, you'll be the one dealing with my pissed off wife AND daughter!"

"Hmmmmmmmmm...Worth it."

"AHH!" Yui let out before getting pulled in completely.

"3…..2….1..Annnnnd.." Geo said as Yui was spat out the canvas covered in goo.

"Eww gross! I don't know whether this is the good kind of goo and should be turned on, or the bad kind and I should be turned on." he spoke trying to wipe it off.

"It's most likely paint thinner."

"What kind of monster girl is that?"

"I'll Call it…...Kodokuna penki on'na!"

"Bless you."

"You have no idea what that means do you?"

"No duh."

"It means Lonely Paint Woman."

"Lies! I turned up in some dark place all gross and slimy. I didn't see any woman in there." Yui turned and saw the Painting shifting into a woman with green hair and blue eyes.

"You were saying Goo Boy?"

"Hey! If you start tossing out nicknames I'll do the same. And believe you me, I've got a lot." spoke Yui before pulling out a list that unrolled onto the floor.

"Ok moving on."

"Woah there." spoke Yui putting it away. "If you have a name for her, than you know what how this species might work, right?"

"...yes yes I do."

"Then tell me."

" Ok Ok Fine The creature is called a Paintress and any girl that stares at her painting for longer than 30 seconds, she drags into the canvas and converts her into her fellow Paintress (paint empress), however should a man stare into her canvas for longer then 30 seconds, he'll be dragged into it it for all eternity, constantly banging his lover as the lustful energy creates more canvases filled with Paintresses." Geo explained.

"Wait, so it kinda works like the Mimics? Just with paint?"

"Yerp!"

"But if someone DOESN'T stare into them, they just spit them back out?"

"Yes."

"Wait...how could you know that stuff unless you tested it out?"

"Remember how off screen we found those backpacks filled with hiking gear and food?"

"Yeah?"

"Well the Hikers who left them there lost them a few days ago and asked if I found them, could I return them, but to answer your question there were a few stoners up here and I may or may not have used them as guinea pigs."

"I'm shocked!" frowned Yui crossing his arms. "You met stoners and didn't offer any weed? That's just unneighborly."

"Dude trust me they weren't smoking anything we would've liked." Geo said stretching his arms. "But ya know since we're doing this I have an idea!"

"Which would be?"

Geo pulled Yui close and whispered in his ear his idea.

"What does 'whisper whisper' mean?"

"BECAUSE THIS VOLUME IS VERY ANNOYING!...also I'm only whispering it cause it's the Plot of our next adventure after this one and I don't wanna spoil the Peons who Read our crap."

"OH! Why didn't you say so?"

"Yep! Being Vague about something that won't pay off for another 15 chapters! Now let's go!"

"By weird painting lady." He said as she blew him a kiss and giggled. "Heh, see that Geo? The ladies can't stay away from moi."

"Yeah that Means she's gonna Lay eggs in your penis."

*Ice Cream Shop on the other side of the mountain*

"I'm just saying, I've seen some weird stuff, so eggs in penis isn't that far from my list of weird kinks." continued Yui.

"I can believe it, trust me. Anyway welcome to Mount CreamyCreamcream, the best ice cream shop in the Omniverse!"

Yui looked at the dinky looking shop and chuckled. "Oh please, I've seen bigger."

"Hmmm? Oh no that's the Lobby, the real place is up!" Geo said as a Massive Planet Dwarfing the Earth making it look like a grain of sand appeared behind the clouds.

"...like I said, I've seen bigger."

"Yeah in bed." Geo muttered as they went inside the Lobby. "Ok Pal go up to the counter and order your ice cream, I got a Tab here."

Yui walked up and cleared his throat. "Alright, I'll take mint chocolate, the absolute best flavor of all time, no questions asked. And if anyone says otherwise things are gonna get weird."

The Counter top opened up as a large blob of chocolate ice cream jumped out and formed into a girl that was slightly taller than him with cherry nipples and peppermint eyes.

"...yeah so I can get some nuts and sprinkles with that?" asked Yui without flinching.

She gave a nod and pulled out a bowl of nuts and sprinkles and poured a little on her body.

"This is a Ōjo o atsukaimasu or a sweet treats Woman if you will and she's a subcategory of Slime, best part is she doesn't melt!"

"Ooooh, that explains the jiggling breasts." remarked Yui staring at them before looking at the ceiling. "Makes me realize Cynthia's gonna get breasts of her own eventually."

"Yeah they grow up so fast Demencia and I are expecting pretty Soon Too and Tarts is excited." Geo chuckled.

"So wait, this slime is made of ice cream? Wow, that takes 'carpet muncher' to a whole new meaning."

"HAH!...yeah I said that Too, plus she's not the only one. There's a Jello One. a Cake one. a Pie One. a Flan one. and the One I own is a Muffin One I named her Tarts."

"A whole category of monster girls based off sweets? Great, now you got me hungry. Does this place serve real ice cream?" Yui asked the slime.

"Yep, but you may not like the taste of it…" Geo said as The slime girl nodded.

"Aw come on, mint chocolate? You'd have to be evil NOT to like it."

"No that's not what I meant…" Geo chuckled

"Then out with it!"

"Ok ok fine, it's…..the ice cream's Baby slimes."

"Uh….come again?"

"You heard me, that's why when you ask for ice cream just suck it from the scource SLIME BOOBIES!"

"Wait, they SERVE their own kids?!" he turned to the slime and pointed at her. "Wrong! Wrong! Bad sweet slime!"

The ice cream slime started to cry.

"NO YOU MORON!...they don't serve their own kids."

"But you just said it!"

"Yes yes I know. THEY don't serve up Kids, the people who make ice cream do, what you thought store bought ice cream was made from, Cows? No! Those jerks kidnap baby ice cream Slimes and then package them in tiny containers, that's why I get my ice cream here. It's fresh, tasty, and all organically healthy titty milk ice cream ,titty milk ice cream Ice cream made from Titty Milk. It's better than Soy!" Geo sang.

Yui sweatdropped before turning the slime with guilt. "Sorry sorry, just a little miscommunication. I didn't mean to make you cry miss."

She smiles and hugs him.

Yui patted her back with a smile. "To make up for it, why don't I make that a double order?"

She nods happily and whistled, causing 4 other ice cream slimes to appear, each one made of a different flavor Like Mint chocolate, Vanilla, Pecan and pralines, and Strawberry.

"And since I'm making an order, it's not like I'm cheating or anything, just purchasing a product."

"Yep!"

"In that case, girls! Give me them titties!"

They all smiled and held out their chests. Yui moved over to the mint chocolate and pecan ones before he started licking at their nipples.

Geo sat back and started to eat a bowl of sprinkles.

The slimes hummed while Yui reached up to squeeze the breasts as he licked.

All the Slimes each gave loud moans as he suckled their boobs.

'Mmmm, now I just need whip cream and this'd be perfect.' thought Yui with a chuckle.

The Universe answered his thoughts as they sprayed whip cream from their nipples.

'Thank you!' thought Yui before he started licking the cream off without hesitation.

"Alright sucky sucky let's go."

"Hey! I didn't touch the vanilla and strawberry ones yet."

"Next Time I promise, right now we have others to see!"

"Aw fine, catch ya later cuties." winked Yui while slapping their rears.

The girls giggled and waved goodbye.

The two left the shop with Yui licking his lips.

"Now those are some girls I wouldn't mind seconds from. I wonder how they managed to evolve anyway."

"Oh that's easy, The Slimes Rape Yetis, Yuki-Onna, and Wendigos and force themselves into their wombs where they convert into different flavors of ice cream depending on the personalities of the monster girls and force them to give birth to the Ice cream slimes."

"...you know I wanna say that killed my boner, but now I just wonder why those girls haven't offered themselves up to do that. They'd make a mint."

"Yeah, but some people are sick."

"Yeah, especially a few we know." Yui winked at the audience. "So where to next?"

"THE IT'SAHOT DESERT!"

*The it'sahot Desert*

"Damn is this place warm." spoke Yui as they trekked through the sand. "Maybe I should consider squeezing the juice out of you for survival."

"Do it and You'll get Rapiebetes."

"Wow, and they say I'm messed up. So what kind of girl we looking for? Some kind of weird lizard in the ground? A sandworm variant?"

"Nope, hey see that Sand dune?" Geo said point towards the Big Sandy Hill.

"Yes?"

"Go sit on it."

"Nice try, but Yui here doesn't get tricked, he does the tricking. You go sit down."

"Ok." Geo said with a shrug as he sat on it. The Dune started to Rumble as a Massively tall woman about 75 Feet Tall stood up and gave a tired yawn. "See? Told Ya!" Geo said as Yui noticed the Woman's nipples were dripping liquid.

"Hey dude, I think this gals pregnant."

"What makes you say that?"

"She's lactating."

"Hmmm? Oh no she's not. That's Water, not milk, this is a rakuda no on'na!"

"I think you need a tissue, you seem to be sneezing a lot." chuckled Yui.

"Ugh...it's Camel Woman Monster girl. Look at her Feet!"

"I can't, they're in the sand." deadpanned Yui.

Geo rolled his eyes and gently pulled her hair causing her to remove her feet from the sand. Said feet looking like hooves making Yui tilt his head.

"Wow, you were actually right."

"Told ya!" Geo said as he pulled her hair causing the Camel woman to bend down and go Eye level with Yui. "Say girl can you help us get outta the desert?" Geo asked as she smiled and gave a nod.

"You trained her?"

"Yep."

"So you really 'trained' her huh?" snickered Yui. "Wow Geo, didn't know you liked women THAT tall."

"..."

"Relax, I'm not judging."

"Ugh."

"But I'm confused. How is she so tall if she's a camel girl? Wouldn't she be….smaller?"

"Nope rakuda no on'na Are a subspecies of Giantess mixed with Centaur."

"Who just happen to sleep under the sand?"

"Yep they do that so they can regulate their body temps."

"Well if she's offering a ride, I'll take it."

"Yeah whatever you do don't ride on their Boobs, they allow their handlers to that." Geo warned.

"Awww, ruin my fun." he pouted.

"Don't worry there's another over there!" Geo said pointing to another dune.

"Nah, I'm good." spoke Yui who was already on the camel girl's leg and was humping it.

Said girl scowled and kicked him off.

"WEEEEEEHHHHH!" he let out as he went flying off into the distance.

"Hehehehe I Think you overdid it girl." Geo chuckled.

*With Yui*

Said deity was head first in the ground and currently playing a game of tic tac toe with himself, and somehow losing.

"...Ooooooh." A Voice spoke as he was pulled out of the ground.

"Huh? Wow Geo, that was...hey wait, you ain't Geo."

"Yaaaaaaawwwwwwn!" The girl yawned as she picked up Yui and started to climb a nearby Tree.

Yui raised an eyebrow and saw brown hair on this girl with a little brown fur on her arms and shins, but with long claws instead of normal nails. "Hey now, don't you know it's rude to yawn when you have guests?"

The girl snuggled into him before kissing his cheek and locking him in a firm grip.

"Aw, a cuddler." chuckled Yui patting her back. "Well...I suppose it'd be rude to wake her up and ruin her sleep, plus it'd be a waste not to cuddle back."

"I wouldn't do that Pal." Geo said hanging from a tree via his Legs.

"Geo? When did you get here?"

"Camel Pussy is smooth yet Volatile. Trust me when they orgasm it'll shoot you out like a cannon! Best sex ever!...anyway I see you found the Namakemono no josei aka the Cuddly sloth Lady."

"I noticed, and I was just about to cuddle back."

"Yeah No not a good idea ,doing so will slowly drain you of your Movement and make you so Lazy you'll be unable to move and when that happens she gains a crap ton of energy and will treat you like a baby. She'll feed you, clean up after you, and even rape you until you die, in which case she'll eat your corpse and give birth to another Sloth Girl and start the process all over."

"Um...hypothetically speaking, what would happen if I can keep moving and try fucking her?"

"Oh Nothing, but she'll be forever unsatisfied and eventually die of Sadness."

"...ugh! How can something like this be so unreasonable and yet be so cuddly?"

"Don't worry pal there is a way to keep her happy while you're still moving, but it's not easy…"

"And that would be?"

"Simple just feed her a Mango, A Dragon Fruit, and a Lychee Nut. That'll make her Happy while you move and have sex with her and best thing is it wears off in 2 years."

"Hmmm, tempting, buuuut I DO need to try and stay faithful, so you wanna take one for the team?"

"...I Fucked a Camel, You can Fuck a Sloth." Geo deadpanned.

"Not if I don't got the stuff."

"Dude you're In a Mango tree which is right next to a Dragonfruit tree and above a Lychee Nut bush."

"Huh, thank you deus ex machina." Yui sighed as Geo gathered the Fruit.

"Wakey Wakey Sloth Girl, want a snack?" Geo said as she opened one eye and saw the fruit and reached out for them. "Hey dude Let's take her with us Namakemono no josei make great pets." Geo suggested.

"A camel and now sloth? Is someone trying to make a pet shop?"

"...Yes."

"Wow, sounds like a good idea. You hear that girl? You're gonna be this guys fucktoy." smiled Yui petting her head making her purr.

"Let's call her...Nora!"

Yui looked at him before looking down and slowly shook his head. "My poor insane friend."

"You got a better Name?"

"Yes actually. She shall be known as….soft and cuddly sloth girl!"

"Booooooo."

"I'm just being for real, unless you can keep some guy named Ren from walking in, I'm trying to help you keep her from running off with some stranger."

"Funny, hey Look!" Geo said as the sloth girl latched onto Yui's back. "Awww, That means she Likes you, they only do that to people they like!"

"I can dig it, but if she starts getting horny you scratch her itch. I'd love to do it, but I'm a married man."

"Never stopped you before."

"So you DON'T wanna be the first one to bang her while sleeping?"

"Nope. Now then, only one place left to go!"

"Which would be?"

"The Castle of Castle McCastlehat!"

"Such a beautiful name."

*Castle of Castle mcCastlehat*

"Behold!"

"Behold what?" asked Yui with his back to the large castle. "All I see is dirt."

Geo turned him around while rolling his eyes.

"Oh! That's a big clubhouse."

"YAAAAWWWWN!" Nora yawned as she snuggled onto his back.

"So does anyone live there?"

"Only tthree Monster girls...that I never named."

"Are they the scary kind that'll rip you up in the dark?"

"No I'm Just Lazy and figured you'd wanna name some for once so...off ya go. I'll be relaxing here."

"Fine, but you're letting Nora snuggle against you, her juices are making a wet spot on my cloak."

"Fine fine sheesh, her Juices are a Potent sedative By the way"

"I figured." groaned Yui as Geo removed Nora and fell on his face. "My legs fell asleep." He groaned.

"Bull shit I call Hacks!"

."Oh relax, I've managed to keep moving with less." spoke Yui before he started dragging himself. "I'll be back! Don't get too comfy love birds!"

Nora looked towards Geo and stuck her fingers in his mouth causing him to fall over asleep. The sloth girl smiled before curling up on the grass and took a nap.

*Inside*

Yui whistled as he reached the main floor with it being much more darker and creepier than the first place. "Damn, you think they'd spring for a maid or two." He muttered before hearing rapid footsteps go past him. He turned his head and raised an eyebrow. "Oh no, no no no, nuh uh, I ain't gonna deal with THAT cliche!" he picked himself using his hands and started to rush out of the room using them. "Catch me if you can suckers!" He said before crashing into a Cyclops.

"Hey! Watch it!" she frowned while having dark red skin with an apron on, heavy gloves and boots, and looked like she had been sweating.

"Sorry, I was just fleeing from some unknown monster in the shadows. You know, like in every horror movie."

"What?"

"Oh right, you girls might not know what movies are. Anyways, I'm Yui, new around here. You?"

"I'm Sanchez."

"Well Sanchez, why's this place so dark if you live here?"

"I'm not the only one who lives here, my friends live here as well."

"Well then why are you so sweaty?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I...don't know how to cook." she remarked with a blush making him snicker. "Not funny!"

"It kinda is."

She huffed and walked off.

"Hey wait!" Yui ran after her while seeing her bare ass. "Do you always wear an apron when trying to cook?"

"Yes why?"

"Because I know cyclops, and they're pretty good blacksmiths. Judging by those gloves, you probably do the same, right?"

"No of course not I've never been a good blacksmith."

"Aw come on, that's not true."

She looked down with a blush. "R-Really, I mean the only thing I work with is iron, but special iron."

"How special?"

"I help Hephaestus with weapons."

"Wait, the god of the forges?"

"The very Same!"

"Wow, so...you're not good with blacksmithing regular iron, but you can do pretty good stuff with special iron?"

"...Oh it's not much...wanna see what I have?"

"Hell yeah I do!"

*Elsewhere*

Both of them found themselves in a forge with enormous molds and molten iron in them.

"Here we are."

"Nice place."

"Thanks."

"So what have you been working on so far?"

"This." She said pulling out a Cobalt Blue Sword. "This is still being tested, but so far it can cut through any material around." She explained.

"Even tofu?"

"Yes."

"Amazing." he muttered with a gasp.

"SANCHEZ!" A loud voice shouted.

"Eep!" she jumped. "Oh no, it's my boss."

"And that'd be my cue to leave."

"No, take me with you, she scares me!"

"I can't do that, but I might know someone who COULD." grinned Yui deviously.

"You do?"

*Outside*

Geo was still out cold, only to feel a sudden weight drop on him, which was Sanchez being dropped out of a portal. "GAH!"

"Oh no! Are you alright?"

"Fine...I think." he groaned.

*Back inside*

"Geo's gonna thank me." chuckled Yui as he managed to get on his feet and drag them through the castle. "Now that's one monster girl, a subspecies of Cyclops who work under Hephaestus, now just two more."

"WHERE IS SHE!?" A voice yelled as Yui turned around and saw…...a Cabbage Patch Kid?

Yui blinked and saw the small figure had long black hair that went out all around and wore a pink dress and glaring at him. "Uh, I think you got the wrong castle kid."

"I AM NOT A KID YOU INSENSITIVE LOUT!"

"Oh...so you're a midget?"

She growled and tackled him or at least tried to. All she got was a tap to his leg making him look down.

"You know protein helps with muscles if you're looking to bulk up." he remarked casually.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled hitting at his leg while he looked around.

"Uh...so...are you lost or something?"

"No! I'm looking for Sanchez!"

"Oh! Yeah she's gone."

"WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN GONE!"

"As in not here anymore. Gonezo. Not in the house no more."

"GRRRRRRR!"

"Aw, seems like someone is getting cranky." smiled Yui before picking her up and started rocking her in his arms.

"HEY PUT ME DOWN! I'M NOT A BABY AND IF YOU THINK THAT I'M GON….zzzzzzzzzz" she stored while passing out as Yui chuckled.

"Just like with Cynthia, never fails." He chuckled as loud footsteps were heard from the castle. "Huh? Oh who is it now?" He wondered as a large figure appeared behind him.

"YOU! Put her down!" they yelled making him turn, only to get backhanded into the wall while dropping the small figure.

"...ow." he groaned as the small figure blinked and was wide awake now.

"Huh?...what the?...WHERE'S SANCHEZ!?"

"That's what I wanna know! Just who is this guy?" the large figure yelled.

"The name's Yui miss…."

"Lola."

"Oh! Like the bunny?"

"Bunny?" blinked the figure, which was shown to look like a grey golem with no clothes on, but was made of stone and had long hair.

"Nevermind. So are you this kid's mom? You gotta keep better track of her."

"Mom?..No she's my boss."

"...you take orders from your kid? What has this world come to?!" he cried out dramatically.

"I'm not her Mom you asshole!"

"Oh, well in that case, just who are you two? Like, are you two monster girls?"

"Yes I am a Granolem and this is Mitzi, she's a Hairdoll."

"Granolem? Please tell me you're not made of granola."

"No I'm a golem statue!"

"Oh! That changes things then." he remarked before Mitzi's hair lashed out and nearly skewered his head. "Sounds like somebody needs a nap."

"I DON'T NAP!"

"Look! Just tell us why you're here!"

"Oh I came here looking for you girls." he remarked bluntly. "Then I took Sanchez out of here."

"WHY!?"

"She didn't like her boss, no big deal."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE DIDN'T LIKE ME!?"

"Oh! You're her boss? I honestly thought that was Hephaestus yelling." he chuckled.

"GRRRR SCREW YOU!"

"Well if you're asking." he chuckled reaching down to his pants before he was slapped by the Doll.

"BRING HER BACK!"

"Can't do that. She's already out of the castle with my sidekick."

"I HEARD THAT DUMBASS!" Geo yelled.

"So yeah, it's not so much she didn't like you, but apparently you scare her."

"WHY WOULD SHE THINK THAT! I'M ADORABLE!"

"Something tells me it's your yelling."

"LIES ALL LIES!"

*Later*

"I don't mean to yell, but I just feel so insecure because of my size." spoke Mitzi on a couch while Yui jotted down notes with a beard.

"I see I see, now tell me about your childhood."

"When I was 5 my Mom said my turtle ran away, but he didn't run away, TURTLES CAN'T RUN!"

"Hmm, I understand now. You try to work her hard, but want to be her friend, however due to long held back feelings of anger and frustration, you accidentally project them negatively on her, making it the opposite of what you wish to convey."

"I Guess so."

"To fix this, you must confront her and tell her the truth, now it's your turn." he turned to Lola.

"Ok." she moved over and laid down as Mitzi got off.

"Now tell me about yourself."

"I was born 300 years ago in a sewer, that's it."

"Hmmm." Yui rubbed his chin. "I've got it! You desire to surround yourself with female companions to hide your insecurity with men."

"...no that's not it. I think it's just I hate all life."

"That is because you have not felt the joy of creating it. For instance, people might look at you and feel inspired. Why Leonardo Da Vinci was a great inventor and artist, and some of the best sculptures around were made by great with time."

"Wasn't he also a Turtle?"

"Different Leonardo. My point is, perhaps if you find that special man who can understand your beauty, you may find true happiness."

"Like?"

"Perhaps a budding artist or sculpture. You won't know for sure unless you leave this castle and see the world. Like Sanchez who is probably getting a job with Geo as we speak."

*Geo*

"Hmmmmm. I Love it!" Geo said eating a Cupcake.

"Thank you." bowed the Cyclops.

"I also love this ethereal Bowstaff you made too it's the best!"

*Inside*

"That is why I suggest you two come with me so you can meet him. Trust me, if anyone can find some use or a place for two girls like you, that ISN'T illegal prostitution, it's him….but I might have a list of others if that doesn't work out."

"Well...ok that's fine." Lola said with a shrug.

"Lead us there, I need to apologize to Sanchez." spoke Mitzi.

"Ok, just remember to hold my hand so you don't get scared."

"Don't push it!"

*Outside*

"Geo! I'm back and alive!"

"How terribl...I mean How amazing!"

"And it turns out they're both Sanchez's friends, who I trust you've been treating right?"

"As always she's over there with Nora."

They turned and saw Nora sleeping on the cyclops who scratched her head.

"Can someone get her off me?"

"As for these two, I was hoping you'd have an idea for what they could do since these three are kinda a package deal."

"Oh don't worry I know exactly what to do with them...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"See? My sidekick is trustworthy." smiled Yui making Mitzi and Lola look at each other unsure.

*4 Months later cause we're running out of Ideas at this point*

"See Yui? I told you this was a great idea!" Geo said as Lola was currently being modeled by an eager young art student.

"Agreed, but now this makes me wonder. How will they have kids?"

"Not Sure, but I did give Mitzi a job I know she'd love!"

"Which would be what?"

"President of the USA!"

*White House*

Mitzi was currently on the phone arguing. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T AGREE WITH ME!? DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM!?" She yelled as she pressed a Button and destroyed all of Canada.

*Back with the two*

"Huh, that actually sounds like it would work. I guess the girls found their ideal jobs."

"Yep and best of all Mitzi makes a better president than Tronald Dump!"

"Wait the man who made Dump Towers?"

"You're discharged."


	157. Chapter 157

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 157

A race of futa insect girls go out and start breeding human girls.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Under the crust of the earth-

Deep deep under the ground, under the cities, lakes, and mountains, is where we find ourselves where everything was dark and hard to navigate.

It was covered in rubies and quartz, but it was too dark to see and it seemed to be going on for miles as we find a underground tunnel system that was larger than any man made or naturally occurring object.

It also didn't help that it was very hot and sweltering. So hot and warm if you were a normal human you'd be dying from heat stroke. Or worse, if you were a simple mole, you would be fried to a crisp from the temperature.

It was almost tranquil in its darkness, except for the fact that something gooey was on the walls and floor, something….unnatural. That's when movement was heard with what sounded like buzzing following it.

This was then followed by the scuttling of a billion legs as something caused the tunnels to shake and crumble from its weight. All of this heading towards the center of all these tunnels.

Which was covered in a sticky green goo as large diamonds illuminated only the smallest of patches in this giant colosseum like chamber, as large shadows and strange figures dotted the area like tiny spores of black mold.

"Why were we called?"

"Is there an emergency?"

"Perhaps it has something to do regarding the egg chambers."

"It wasn't me! I didn't eat any of them!"

"I didn't say they were eaten."

"Um….lies! All lies!"

"Maybe the queen is going to talk about thinning the numbers." whispered one figure pointing to the loud one.

"Ahh! I don't want to be larva food!" They cried out loudly.

"Silence you fools! The queen!" spoke one as all the figures felt a thought go through their minds and turned to the center where some of the goo started to rise up.

The figure slowly moved out of the goo while looking at them. "Lords of the most holy of species, the Carbonfiapods, I called you here for a great revelation."

That made the crowd murmur to each other.

"For centuries we have lived down here, in peace and without any problems, but a crucial problem has come up that we must address." They said. "Since the time of the great forests of green to the time of the great decline, we have used our greatest strength to conquer this world of darkness, the gift of breeding. But now, our resources have fallen into decline, our eggs have begun to rot away from inbreeding, and lack of nutrients."

That got the figures murmuring with panic and fear.

"If we do not manage to find more space for all of us, then it is only a matter of time before our race slowly dies out."

They muttered again in horror.

"However." The figure said. "I have sent scouts to the surface world and have found that in our absence, creatures called humans have evolved and are in the billions, breeding, and destroying the resources of the world."

"Hu-mans?"

"Are those like those large reptiles?"

"Why would they destroy resources?"

"Humans are the descendents of the small mammals the dinosaurs lived with, apparently they don't lay eggs but breed internally." The figure said. "And they use the resources to make giant buildings that reach the sky, land on the moon, create weapons no tooth or claw could damage, heal injuries, make homes, and worse of all….created a weapon that mutates anything in its path. The Atomic Bomb."

"Bomb?"

"Weapons?"

"They sound small and meak. What about their natural claws or talons?"

"They are hairless, but they have big brains." The figure said. "Capable of using the world around them and use wild animals to serve them. They have spread from one continent to the other, killing, mating, and destroying everything in the name of 'progress'. And they have no queen, they believe males are better than the females and have individual 'governments' where the males hold all the power."

They gasped in outrage. They murmured with clicking sounds while shaking their heads.

"A male having power? How stupid!"

"They are nothing more then breeding tools!"

"Less than that! They die after one breeding session! ONE!"

"SILENCE!"

They stopped talking.

"The spies have also told me that while they hold sway over the world." They said. "They fear arthropods, so us Carbonfiapods will make them bow to us. But before we declare war, I must tell you that a human's real strength is to adapt. So we must take the superior gender and use them to recreate our dwindling eggs."

That got the figures to nod in agreement.

"Now." They said while smirking from the shadows. "My Lords of Carbonfiapod, assemble your armies and join me in the crusade for the holy land above, for survival, for power, FOR YOUR QUEEN!"

That made them all cheer and make sounds in agreement while bowing. "Yes Queen X'Za!"

She smirked. "We head for the most popular landmass! Japan, the home of the rising sun and OUR RISING REBIRTH!"

"FOR THE HIVE!"

"FOR QUEEN X'ZA!"

(Elsewhere)

-Japan, Tokyo-

Right now the city was bustling and hustling like usual. Buses and cars drove past several people while everything was nice and calm.

One business man was texting on his phone and waiting for a bus before he looked up at one of the big monitors as a sudden news report came up.

" _Warning! A possible level nine earthquake was last detected in the Kanto area, prepare for an immediate evacuation of these cities and towns._ "

"Geez, that's insane." muttered the man before the woman on the screen got another paper and read it with confusion.

" _Uh, I've just now been informed that in the last ten minutes, military officials detected what appeared to be odd creatures being spotted on the outer coasts all over Japan. So far they have not made any statements regarding what they may be, but they are urging all cities and towns near the sea to be on guard for anything out of the ordinary._ "

The man looked puzzled that this before going back to his phone. "Weird."

Before he could get far on hits texts though, he started to feel the ground shake a little followed by all the big screens around town go out and show static which made people stop and look confused. 'Probably a brief power blackout, it'll be on in no time.'

RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE!

CRASH!

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Only for the city to get hit with a level ten earthquake, one that would've destroyed the buildings, but instead caused fissures to form on the roads and sidewalks.

People screamed in horror and panic while falling down or bracing themselves.

Only for the fissures started getting worse and worse while the entire street fell into the bottom of the abyss.

"Oh Kamis above, save us!" cried out one man.

"Ahhhh!"

"Ahhhh!"

That was when the ground stopped shaking as everything became quiet. People sighed in relief or hugged the ground while the businessman held his chest.

"What...was that…?" He muttered while looking down. "Oh no...my phone! It's in the abyss!" he peered down and groaned. "My boss is gonna kill me."

CHOMP!

That was when a massive set of razor bladed mandibles chomped and cleaned the man's head off.

"AHHHHH!" screamed a woman who saw it before everyone near the fissures began to see creatures crawling up from them.

That being a massive beetle the size of a locomotive with giant wings as large as skyscrapers, a dark blue and black color with what looked like an organic cannon under its giant eyes.

" **REEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!** " it cried out making the people scream and start running away in panic.

"Kaiju!"

"Run away!"

"Ahhh!"

The beetle cried out again as more and more of its kind began festering the surface and blasting anything in its path with its cannons.

BAM!

BOOM!

Which had the added effect of turning any organic tissue into ash on contact.

As people ran away police cars drove to the scene and went wide eyed at what they saw.

"What is that?!"

"No idea!"

BOOM!

And cue a car getting destroyed by an organic cannon ball of green goo, which caused it to explode. Any officers still alive tried to use their handguns.

Which didn't work as the armor was too strong as the giant beetles kept on firing at the humans.

"AHHHH!" screamed the people running farther away while several smaller figures began to make their way to the surface and had to cover their eyes when they felt the sun.

"Hissss!"

"The pain!"

They hissed in pain while trying to find shelter, for about ten seconds as their eyes started to instantly adapt to the sunlight.

"Huh? It's so bright, but now it's not so bad."

"Yep and now we can get those moomen females!"

"Spread out and corner as many as you can!"

They all nodded while quickly disappearing into the chaos of the attack. One of them crawled up a street lamp and looked around at the humans getting farther and farther away with a smirk.

"Now then, who will be my first one?"

That was when they saw a tall woman with long black hair, green eyes, wearing a business suit, a small ass and a D cup chest, running while in high heels. She darted down an alley making the figure chuckle.

"Seems like I got my answer." They said before the woman fell on the ground.

"Damn it! My heel!" She yelled out in frustration. She moved to try and take the shoes off and stumbled down the alley. "I need to get home and hide out."

But what she didn't know was something was looking down at her with dark pink eyes.

"Oh kami where are my keys?!" she cried as she looked in her handbag before tripping over a can and fell down with her stuff dropping out. "Fucking damn it!"

"He he he." said a very cute voice.

"Who's that?!" she yelled looking around with the alley looking darker than usual. "Show yourself! I'm armed!"

The voice chuckled again before a figure appeared behind her, that being a tall moth like humanoid with fluffy fur all over her body, two tiny arms under her main ones, four large pink wings on her shoulders and large hips, four arms, a massive thorax the size of a small trash can, two long fluffy antenna, pink eyes, a G cup chest, and a strange armored crotch piece near her groin area that extended up her stomach and towards the lower portion of her chin. "He he he."

The woman paled and looked at the other in shock and horror while the moth girl smiled.

"So this is what a human female is like up close. How...small, and weak. It's actually adorable~"

"Ah! W-Who are you?! WHAT ARE YOU?!"

"Oh, I'm Mo'Tha, the fourteenth Lord of the Carbonfiapods, and I'm here to mate with you for the queen~" she giggled while the crotch guard opened up. "I hope you don't die from this~ He he~"

The woman dropped her jaw and gaped when she saw a pink phallic shape rise up while looking like it was covered in pinkish green slime and looked as big as a five foot metal pole. "W-W-W-What is THAT?!"

"A penis, all the better to mate with you~!" She said while jumping at her and pinned her to the ground. "He he~"

"Get off of me you monster!" yelled the woman while finding the moth girl keeping her down with ease who looked over her body.

"Mmm, too small." She pouted as she used her lower arms to rip the bottom part of the suit apart. "But we'll fix that later, now for mating!"

The woman went wide eyed and cried out when she felt the penis rub against her crotch making her squirm harder before the lower arms reached up and poked at her breasts. "Hey!"

"They're smaller than mine, but I wonder if they're just as soft." wondered Mo'Tha before grabbing at the top part and started ripping it apart before seeing the bra and looked confused. "What's this?"

"H-Hey! Stop looking at my bra!"

Mo'Tha looked at the bra before sniffing it and began eating it. "Huh, better then goo covered crystals."

"Hey! Don't eat that! It cost me a whole salary to get!"

"Nom nom nom." She chewed while the cock moved even closer to the snatch. "Mmm, tasty~!" she smiled. "I wonder if you humans all have those. I better check after I'm done unloading my eggs inside."

"What?! Eggs!?" the business woman went wide eyed before crying out when she felt the dick start pushing into her snatch making her close her eyes with Mo'Tha hum in pleasure.

"Mmmm." She hummed while thrusting into her. "Tight yet soft, you humans might actually make the cut. Barely~"

"T-Take it out you moth bitch!"

Mo'Tha kept on humming while thrusting harder and harder into the woman. "Mmmm, I wonder how many eggs you will make? I hope it's a few hundred."

The human woman cried out each time it went in and groaned while the slime on the dick made it easy to move with her trying to kick the insectoid off, but cried out louder when the dick scraped at the top of her pussy.

"Mmm." Mo'Tha hummed before pushing deeper into the hole. "Ah~! Much better! And just as fertile as the queen told us~ He he, I'm going to enjoy placing my eggs in you~" she leaned down to lick the woman's neck and nibbled on it making the woman bite her lips.

'Help me!' She thought before the insectoids' dick began to throb in her.

"Mmm~ You're lucky, unlike the other lords, I'm a fast cummer~" she smiled. "Get ready for your first batch of eggs~!"

The business woman cried out as large goo covered eggs entered her womb, causing her stomach to swell up like a giant balloon, which kept on going on and on. "OH KAMI!"

"He he~ No escape now~" Mo'Tha giggled. "Don't worry, I'm strong enough to carry a egg maker like yourself, human~"

She cried out as her stomach kept on swelling up as for some reason, not bursting from all the eggs due to the goo's parasitic regenerative properties. She couldn't try and crawl away due to the weight and felt her mind going blank.

'He he.' She thought with a giggle. 'I wonder how the other lords are?'

(Elsewhere)

-Small neighborhood-

As the city was under attack by giant insects, the nearby suburbs seemed to have very little danger, which was due to the earthquake disrupting the power lines and telephones poles. Meaning they didn't know what was happening at all.

"Oh dear oh dear oh dear, this is awful." sighed a middle aged woman wearing a long pink sweater with a slightly swollen belly, a H cup chest and large ass, short brown hair with a low ponytail and yoga pants who put the phone down. "I can't get in touch with any of the neighbors."

"This isn't good." A middle aged man with black hair and wearing yoga pants and a black shirt gulped while looking very nervous. "This isn't good at all!"

"Maybe we need to wait until the telephone company can get things back up and running." She said while looking very scared.

"That's a great idea." He gulped before hearing a knock at the door. "Hold on, maybe that's the police. Hold on." he walked to the door and began to slowly open it. "Yes-"

BAM!

Only for it to open too hard and knock him back, and knocked him right out.

"Ahhh!"

"Be quiet." Said a tall humanoid with yellow and black armor all over her body, a giant thorax the size of a cannon with a large needle even bigger than that, two smaller arms under her bigger arms, two large transparent wings on her shoulder, a small set of dagger like mandibles near her mouth, two small antennas, a J cup chest and large ass, with a crotch guard going from her snatch to the back of her hips. "For I Wzz'Pa, thirteen Lord of the Carbonfiapods, has come for you human!"

The woman backed up before Wzz'Pa looked down and noticed the man.

"Trash." She said before grabbing him with her lower arms and threw him out of the house. "Let the Zal'Zans deal with it."

"W-W-Who are you?" asked the woman as Wzz'Pa crossed her arms.

"I just told you." She frowned before seeing the stomach. "Wzz'Pa, and do you have an egg in you?"

'Egg?' she thought before covering her belly with fear. "Yes, I'm pregnant."

"Hmm, that means your body should be in the middle of producing nutrients for the young one. Good, it will make my mission easier."

"P-Please! Spare me! I don't want my baby to become a bug!"

"I'm a Carbonfiapod, and don't worry." She said calmly. "Your young one will not become a bug." she walked towards her with the mother stepping back. "But you will be helping us expand our numbers."

The woman gulped as a six foot cock with barbs appeared from the armored crotch guard, covered in yellow goo.

"Now, just relax and take all my eggs." She smirked. "For the preservation of my species!" she flew up and lunged at the woman, making her yelp and duck under her before running over to try and wake her husband.

"Wake up!" She yelled out before a giant bug with an organic cannon walked by and saw the male.

" **REEEEEEEEEE!** " It cried out as the man slowly got up.

BAM!

Only to turn into dust by the Carbonfiapod.

The MILF went wide eyed in horror, only to cry out when she felt a sting and turned to see Wzz'Pa's stinger in her arm before she removed it with a smirk.

"My venom will help make you listen closely. Now then, those garments you're wearing are in the way, take them off." She said as the woman groaned and began taking her clothes off. "Now on the ground, back first. I don't want the eggs to get squashed on the soil."

The soon to be mother felt her body moving on its own as she got on her back and blushed seeing the large dick throb. "P-Please."

"Relax, I'm going to try something first." Wzz'Pa grinned before moving down and grabbed the woman's breasts before squeezing them, making milk leak out and licked her lips. "I wonder what human milk tastes like."

The woman groaned as her milk got sucked by the wasp woman, all the while the cock poked at her pussy, and then at her anus. "Oooh~"

"Tastes good, you might help with our water shortage." grinned Wzz'Pa swirling her tongue around a nipple before sucking on it harder as the woman cried out.

"D-Don't suck so hard! I-I need to save some for my baby!"

She looked up before saying. "After today, you will never stop having this milk ever again." She then said. "Now, stop talking."

The mother found her mouth closing tightly before moaning when she felt the dick poke at her hole.

"Prepare to be one of many new incubators for the hive." She said while pushing her cock into the hole. "And relax, the young one will be useful, as food for my eggs."

"What?!" She tried to yell out while her mouth became as heavy as lead while the cock hit her womb and made her milk leak all over the place.

Wzz'Pa smirked as she thrusted harder and harder into the hole as the barbs caused her venom to make the woman more susceptible to her commands as well as making her eager for eggs. "By the time we're done you'll have hundreds more to look forward to, all of them eager to suckle on your milk for nutrients. But before that…" she leaned down and resumed sucking on one while squeezing the other with her mandibles lightly pinching the breast making the woman cry out.

As this kept on going, the woman moaned even more and felt her body becoming a hot mess of milk and juices. Each time the dick pushed in and out it made her breasts bounce.

Wzz'Pa smirked while her cock began to throb a little. "Get ready for my first batch of eggs."

The woman moaned before her stomach started to expand with eggs as she felt the belly growing to the size of a giant beach ball. 'AHHHHHH!'

"Don't worry, this will not be the end. After all, I have millions of batches to add to you before dragging you to the egg chambers." laughed Wzz'Pa while keeping her dick inside. "You now belong to the hive."

'AHHHHH!' She screamed in her head while the weight of her stomach made her feel dizzy.

'Those other lords may be greater than me, but I will lay the most eggs and become number one!'

(Elsewhere)

-Grocery store-

People screamed as they went to get certain foods, all because of 'the end of the world' mentality, that and cheap prices, mostly the latter.

"Give me that! I need it more than you!"

"Get back! I need this hamburger meat!"

"All I need is the ribs!"

To the onlooker, this was stupid as meat products will get moldy after a few days, they should've just went with honey, that shit lasts for millions of years if in good conditions, ask the egyptians, anyway back to the story.

One of the employees though was hiding in the back room and shivering under the table.

'I need to live! I don't want to die! Help me kami!' they thought as it was shown to be a young girl with short orangish hair wearing a long white shirt and skirt, green apron going over it, a D cup chest and small ass, and with black shoes. 'Oh kami! Save me from these kaiju!'

But at the same time, something was rumbling towards the store, like a stampede of elephants.

The people inside heard it and assumed it was another quake and braced themselves.

" **REEEEEEEEEEEEEE!** " Roared a massive dark brown and red insect like creature the size of a jumbo jet, looked similar to a giant centipede with five heads and had giant stingers under its mandibles the size of a man.

"M-M-MONSTER!" screamed a man before getting impaled by one of the stingers.

It cried out again while the other four heads began to consume the food or placed them into a large pouch under the stingers though the use of large feelers that came from them. " **REEEEEE!** "

As for the girl, she was trying to pray for salvation. She heard people cry out in horror or pain which made her shake and back up to the back door.

That was when something started to tug at the latch with a firm grip.

RADDLE RADDLE!

'Oh no! What's there?!' She thought while the latch was ripped apart and something looked through the hole, something round and green.

"Maybe there's food here?" Said a blunt yet naive voice from outside. "Or some breeders?"

The employee heard footsteps and covered her eyes. 'If I can't see them they can't see me!'

The door was pushed open as a figure walked into the room, making heavy footsteps in the process that destroyed the concrete under them. They looked around while sniffing the air. "Hmm, no food here, but there is SOMETHING."

'Ahhh!' the woman screamed before hearing the table get turned over and nearly wet herself. 'I'm not here! I'm not here! I'm not here!'

That being a tall woman with obsidian skin, two tiny arms with a large set of arms over them, a massive shell on her back that covered her wide ass, a H cup chest, two clawed hands with a single long claw on her index fingers, green eyes, tiny antennas around her eyes, and a light brown crotch piece that extended from her groin to the center of her cleavage and around her shoulders. She looked at the girl with a blank expression. "Hello, I am Sc'Xzz, twelfth Lord of the Carbonfiapods, and I am here to breed. Or eat. Do you have any food here?"

"Y-Y-Yes." the woman squeaked out while feeling faint. 'Giant bug! Giant bug!'

"Oh, show me." She said with the same blank expression.

"J-J-Just go out there d-d-door." she spoke pointing to the other door. 'Leave me alone giant bug lady! I wanna live!'

"..." she walked to the door while knowing it was a trick, but wanted to play with her prey first. "Oh? I don't see anything."

"J-J-Just go out there, we have tons of food." she spoke while inching towards the opening.

She then jumped backwards and sat on the woman. "Got you."

"AH!" the woman cried out due to the weight and started panicking. "P-Please! There's tons of food!"

"Mmm." She looked at the girl before saying. "Alright, but first I'm going to make you eat the food, then put my eggs in you. The reason why is simple." She started smirking a little. "I want to roll you back to the hive like a giant ball of dung."

"N-N-No please!"

"Relax, you'll take my eggs in easy, they're small." She chuckled before picking her up and went to the meat fridge. "But first, my eggs need excrement to feast on, so time to stuff you up human."

She paled before getting some raw meat placed in her body.

(Lots of stuffing later)

The woman groaned while her stomach was as large as a small watermelon and her body was semi obese from all the stuffing Sc'Xzz made her do as her clothes ripped apart during the session and left her naked and feeling very sick.

"Good." She said while the armored crotch cover opened up to reveal an eight foot cock with a massive tip the size of a pineapple. "You have enough room to allow my eggs to flourish after hatching."

"Ugh…" she groaned again while Sc'Xzz got off her, only to find herself dragged out of the back room and to the store where numerous people were running out as the larger bug gnawed on nearby food.

"X'Pheedas." Sc'Xzz said to them. "Give this woman the chewed up remains and place it in her mouth."

It nodded before chewing the food up and lowered its heads near the woman.

"As you humans say, 'a mama bird regurgitates for its babies', or something like that." She said while smirking a little bigger. 'Ah, I love making prey feel like lowly slime.'

The woman went wide eyed as Sc'Xzz held her head in place and opened her mouth wide.

" **REEEEE!** " The X'Peeda's five heads began pouring out liquid matter into the woman as the people who didn't run away because they were slow or weak saw this and started to either gag or laugh at her situation.

The employee cried out and tried moving away, but the insectoid kept her still.

(Many 'feedings' later)

The woman groaned while the size of a large rhino due to the liquid food accelerating both her body weight and her horniness as she felt her slit becoming as wet as a broken dam. "Ugh…"

Sc'Xzz looked at the X'Peeda and raised a hand. "Enough, go find more food for the hive. I'll finish the job with this crappy mammal."

" **REEEE.** " It cried out before scurrying away while killing other humans that weren't lucky or smart enough to run away.

"See? That wasn't so bad, now was it?" She said to the employee while the human groaned and seemed to be in a haze. "But enough making your body compatible to my tastes, time to lay my eggs and roll you back to the hive, little ball."

"Ugh…." she let out before she found herself rolled on her side as Sc'Xzz moved over and spread her legs.

She then moved her tip to the slit and pushed into it while quickly thrusting hard into her as her claws dig into the ass cheeks and squeezed.

"Oh...ugh….."

"Mmm, nice and big, you'll hold many eggs." She said bluntly while moving even faster. "And perhaps the queen will allow me to keep you as my own personal dung ball, he he he."

"Ugh…." groaned the employee who felt her body bounce from each thrust and moaned due to how sensitive her pussy felt.

That was when Sc'Xzz thrusted and laid her eggs into her body, causing her to expand even more as her stomach started to encompass the store.

"Ah yes, that's the spot. And don't worry, I'll roll you back human, or should I say, breeding tool." Sc'Xzz smirked evilly. 'If this doesn't make me the number one lord nothing will!'

(Elsewhere)

-Tokyo Aquarium-

At the aquarium, workers were herding people inside for shelter while trying to get them to remain calm.

"Ahhh!"

"Ahhh!"

"Bug!" One screamed while seeing a lobster in a tank.

"Everyone please calm down!"

"I can't!" One man screamed. "We are being attacked by bugs! BUGS!"

"I understand that sir, but we are trying to get everyone to stay calm and organized here."

He screamed again while a woman with a tight black swimsuit with a dolphin on it with long back hair, green eyes, a D cup chest and massive ass, sighed at all of this.

'Yep, end of the world and assholes pop out of the trash cans.' she thought while looking at some sunfish. 'Why did this have to happen on my day off?'

That was when something flew right through the nearby window and landed on the edge of a shark tank.

"AHHHH!" One guy screamed before fainting right into the piranha tank.

"It's one of those bugs!" screamed another lady.

"It's Carbonfiapod!" yelled the figure before flying around like a speeding bullet. "I'm not a bug you lowly worm!"

The woman in the swimsuit blinked while trying to find out WHAT it was, but it was too fast for her eyes. But the flying made the people scream out and start panicking when the figure landed in the middle, making them part away quickly while the woman in the swimsuit moved behind a tank. 'I'm staying far away from that thing as I can.'

The figure, which was a tall woman with green and blue armor, two long yet transparent wings on her shoulders and massive hips, a J cup chest, a long tail like thorax that went all the way to her clawed legs and had two long feelers at the end, yellow and green eyes with a strange organic glass covering them, tiny antennas and a small secondary pair of arms with hooks on the ends, sharp mandibles, and a crotch guard that went from her groin all the way to her tail and went around to the middle of her back, smirked. "Humans! I, Dra'Zz, eleventh Lord of the Carbonfiapods, have come to fuck the females, kill the males, and have LOTS of eggs before I die in fifty years. Hey, I have a short adult life cycle! Ha ha!"

The humans paled as the woman took flight again and began throwing the males into various tanks, some not so dangerous and others….not so pleasant.

"Ahhhh!" screamed a man when he got torn into by the sharks.

"MY BALLS!" One screamed while in an octopus' tank.

"Now then, which female will go first?" Dra'Zz smirked looking around.

The woman in the swimsuit gulped while trying to be as quiet as a mouse. She saw the insectoid fly around and tried tip toeing away, but when she turned and saw a blowfish grow she let out a yelp and jumped back, making Dra'Zz turn her head.

"Eh?" She then sped towards the girl. "Found you human!"

"N-No way! I-I'm not who you want!" she spoke up and tried backing up. "Go for one in the crowd!"

But it was too late as the girl got dragged upwards and hung right over a tank of clownfish.

"Too late, after all I need someone to mate with before I die. And look around us, lots of water for you to drink so my eggs can live on without drying up!" she grinned while her hook arms tugged at the suit. "Now to remove this weird layer of skin."

"Hey!" she cried out trying to push her away. "Let go of me you overgrown bug!"

"I'm a Carbonfiapod!" She huffed while her tail started to ooze a strange blue goo as she ripped the swimsuit off and began using the tail to penetrate the womb. "And this special goo will make your egg makers more 'eager' to hold large amounts of water~"

The woman let out a scream feeling the tail stuff itself inside her while the people in the crowd gasped in horror or looked away. She then felt her womb starting to feel 'thirsty' while Dra'Zz moved her closer to the water.

"Drink up!" She grinned while dislodging the tail and dunked the slit into the water.

"AHH!" the woman cried out and bit her lip feeling the cold water. She then started to go wide eyed as her stomach began to expand due to the water going inside her and made the insectoid huff.

"Slow slow slow, humans are TOO slow! I need eggs and a waterlogged womb!"

"Ahhh! M-Make it stop!" the woman cried out while feeling her body tingle as Dra'Zz hovered near her and shook her head.

"Oh well, I should still make due with how much you have now."

"W-What are you-Oh my god!" She cried out while her stomach was the size of a large horse.

"Well." Dra'Zz shrugged a little while her crotch guard opened up to reveal a two pronged cock with feelers on the tips like her own tail, dripping with blue goo. "Time to mate, after all, I'm in a hurry~!"

The woman went slacked jawed as Dra'Zz grabbed her legs and spread them open before poking the tip at her entrance. "T-That thing won't fit!"

"It will." She smirked before the cock pushed right though the hole. "Also, I have double the eggs, for double the effectiveness!"

"AHHHH!" the woman let out with wide eyes while Dra'Zz hummed with a grin.

"Wow! It's been so long since I've been inside one of these, I might not be able to control my speed." She moaned a little while thrusting. "Ah! This will make Queen X'Za promote me to number one in no time! For I'm the fastest!"

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" the woman cried out with each thrust which made her stomach swish due to the water. "F-Fuck! Easy!"

"Can't!" Dra'Zz buzzed before inserting her tail into her anus. "I'm too eager for a promotion!"

"Ahhhhh!"

"Now take all of my eggs!"

The woman screamed as her stomach began to expand again due to the large amount of eggs in her body.

The crowd were gobsmack with a few getting horny while Dra'Zz moaned.

"Ah yes!" She moaned before making a loud buzzing sound as several large bugs with spider like cannons on their backs and several large cactus spikes on them appeared from the ceiling. "Z'Zalps! Take the girls and kill the, AH! Men!"

The bugs let out buzzing sounds before turning to the crowd who started running off in panic. They then jumped on some of the woman and began using their cannons to destroy the tanks, releasing all of its contents in the process to eat or stall the fleeing crowd.

(Elsewhere)

-Middle school-

"Yaaah!" screamed a young girl, who had a D cup chest and small hips with red hair and blue eyes, who panted and ran down a hallway as fast as her legs would take her.

"Run!" yelled a young boy in fear. "Save yourself!"

The girl rounded a corner and stopped when she looked out the windows in horror as numerous girls like her were being wrapped up in webbing by ladies who resembled spiders before getting their clothes torn off.

" **HE HE HE!** "

"AHHHH!" One girl screamed as another boy that got caught was getting dragged away by one of the spider ladies and into a large ball of webbing, which was guarded by hungry looking bugs.

" **REEEEEEEE!** "

The girl near the window panicked while peeing her panties. She backed up and stumbled into a classroom where she locked the door quickly. She covered her ears to ignore the sounds and moved over under the teacher's desk. 'This is a dream! A DREAM!'

That was when the creaking of ceiling tiles was heard above her.

She paled and covered her mouth to listen as it moved around the room.

Creak.

Creak.

Creak.

The girl kept quiet while not seeing a large clawed hand scraping across the chalkboard.

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

"AHH!" the girl cried out before covering her mouth as the noise suddenly stopped.

"Oh? Is that a little breeder I hear?" came a woman's voice in amusement with a hint of pompousness. "I wonder oh where she could be hiding? In here?"

The sound of the closet opened up.

"No, or maybe in here?"

Next came a desk getting thrown over.

"Hmm, no? That's odd, there's no other pla-oh wait! I know where she is~" the figure smirked before moving towards the teachers desk.

'Ahhhh! Wake up!' the girl smacked her cheeks before hearing something push on the top of the desk and make it creak before hearing something drum against the desk like fingers.

"Are they maybe...here?!" a claw reached down and grabbed an edge before tearing the top of the desk off making the girl turn and go wide eyed. "Ah ha! I found you~"

The girl screamed as it was a tall insectorid woman with four large arms on her back with claws on each one, two normal arms with four foot nails, a massive thorax the size of a small table with two little spikes near the spinnerets, a pair of legs with two toes on each one, a K cup chest, right dark red eyes, long pointed teeth on each side of her mouth, a wide set of hips, and a crotch guard that went from her groin to all the way to her palms.

"You're lucky, if you were a lowly male, I might have let my Sx'Pid servants consume your fluids~" she grinned while the girl scrambled back on her butt.

"D-D-Don't eat me!"

"Aw, now why would I do that?" the woman leaned down and reached out using a claw to tilt her head up and face her. "That'd be a waste of a good breeder. And judging by how smaller you are than some of the other females, you seem like a younger one, a child perhaps?"

"EEP! W-Who are you?!"

"Oh right, where are my manners. I am Wi'Zzpa, tenth Lord of the Carbonfiapods and Queen X'Za's top assassin." she replied before smirking. "And you get to have the pleasure of being the first human female I lay my eggs in, you're welcome."

"B-B-But I'm only fifteen!"

"So? I was even younger when I started breeding." Wi'Zzpa smiled. "It was a long time before I rose to head assassin, but I 'liquidated' the competition." she saw the girl run to the door before lunging and cut her off while crossing two of her arms. "How rude, just for that it seems I'll have to tie you up so you'll listen, but I was going to do that anyway."

The girl paled before getting covered in black webbing from the woman's spinnerets, but only leaving her face, stomach, ass, chest and crotch exposed.

"Now, where to start first?" smirked Wi'Zzpa moving over and looked the girl over before reaching a claw out and cupped a breast making the girl squeak. "Hmm, small, very small, but you'll have time to grow and mature, lucky for you unlike others I prefer to take my time and tease my prey before making them mine~"

She paled while getting squeezed again.

"Which reminds me." She smiled. "If you become my prey, I suggest you learn to lay eggs while hanging upside down. It's my preferred method of breeding when back in the hive."

"B-But I'm not a breeder!"

"You won't say that after this." she opened her mouth with her fangs and tore off the front of the girl's shirt before moving her head down and bit into the mound with her fangs dripping yellow slime.

"Ahhh!"

"Relax." Wi'Zzpa said while biting the other breast. "You'll be happy with me, after all, I only take the best breeders to my personal nest. And you, fit the bill."

"Ahhh!" the girl cried out as Wi'Zzpa stopped biting and started to feel her breasts tingle. "W-What did you do?!"

"Something to help you relax." the spider grinned before tearing the part over the girl's crotch next and started rubbing it with two claws making her girl and squirm in the web. "By the time I'm done you'll be begging for my Sx'Pids to fill you up with eggs."

She moaned while her brain started to feel dizzy and her breasts began to become inflamed with heat. "N-No, I...I won't." she shook her head to try and ignore the feeling.

"Oh?" Wi'Zzpa pouted. "Well I guess I have to keep playing with you~" she started to slide a claw into the pussy making the girl yelp and shiver with fluids dripping out while Wi'Zzpa reached up and started squeezing one of her breasts.

"Ahh!" She moaned before the nipples started to leak a little.

"Ohohohoho." Wi'Zzpa chuckled in amusement. "Looks like my venom just jump started your mammaries. Good for me because all the yelling and ordering of my Sx'Pids is making me parched."

"N-No, d-don't-AHH!" moaned the girl when the insectoid latched on to a nipple and started sucking, making her body feel warmer.

Wi'Zzpa sucked up the milk while the girl started to drip juices onto the floor.

'I-I need to get out of-AHHH!' she thought while gritting her teeth as the warmth was distracting her.

'Her milk is nutritious.' The Carbonfiapod thought. 'That does it, after this raid, she'll be my personal breeder, no exceptions.'

'I-If she keeps this up, I'll go crazy!' The girl thought while not seeing Wi'Zzpa's crotch guard opening up to reveal a massive nine foot cock with spikes on the tip that were dripping yellow goo. 'Ah! Why does this feel so good though?!'

Wi'Zzpa let go of the nipple and chuckled. "Yummy, the young ones will enjoy it."

"Ah...ah…"

"But I better get you to work." She said while pointing to the cock. "Can't have you just producing milk and no eggs now can we, breeder?"

The girl looked down and went slack jawed. "T-That things huge!"

"Why thank you." the spider woman spread the folds with her claws and hummed. "A bit small, but that just means it'll feel nice and tight."

"Ah! D-Don't put it in!"

"Sorry." She said while thrusting it in. "Not an option~"

The girl screamed while the goo started to turn her hole into a hot slobbering mess. She groaned and shook her head feeling the girth spread her hole out while the spider woman licked her lips.

"This hole." Wi'Zzpa smirked. "Will be filled to the brim with eggs, my eggs. But don't worry, I'll spoil you with treats and love, for you are my new favorite~"

'Oh Kami above!' thought the girl as Wi'Zzpa pulled back and pushed back in making her moan. 'I-I feel so warm!'

This kept on for a very long time as some of the Sx'Pids crawled into the room and watched their leader mating with the human with hunger.

"Mmm, come now, your hole is nice and snug, try moving your hips, it'll help me really get in there~"

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" She moaned while her breasts started to leak even more as Wi'Zzpa began to feel her cock twitching a little. "AH!"

"Don't worry, you'll be filled with plenty of eggs real soon!" Wi'Zzpa smirked before filling the girl up with her eggs as she began to expand and caused the stomach to hit the ceiling. "Sx'Pids! Time to play!"

That made all of them giggle with eagerness. They then started to bite the girl's ass and ever expanding stomach with their venom as she moaned with pleasure.

"OOOOH~!" she let out with her mind getting hazy with the Sx'Pids letting their own dicks out.

"Have at her girls!" Wi'Zza smirked.

(Elsewhere)

-Fastfood place-

"I gotta get the money and get out of dodge!" yelled a manager while he tried putting money into his pants. "If it's the end of the world there's no way I'm gonna be around when it happens!"

"But sir!" yelled one employee with blond hair, tanned skin and a I cup chest and wide ass. "We can't just go with the money! They'll kill or eat us!"

"Shut up! Help me get as much loot out of here as we can or I'm leaving you behind!" He yelled while not hearing the scurrying of feet under the floor.

"Wait what?! You can't do that!"

"I'm the one in charge so shut it!"

That was when the ground started to rumble as hundreds of tiny black cockroaches started to race out of the cracks, as if trying to avoid a much larger threat.

"Ahh! Gross!"

"Just get the money!" The manager yelled while putting cockroach covered money in his pants, which….is gross in hindsight.

"No way! Minimum wage is not worth this!" The woman yelled while rushing out of the office, only for her to slip on a burger patty and went sliding into the kitchen. "Ah!"

CRASH!

And hit a wall.

"Ow…"

"Your loss, I'm out of here." He yelled before rushing out of the building, only to get blasted into ash by a Zal'Zan's cannon.

" **REEEEEEEEEEEEEE!** "

The woman paled while trying to get up, but found that her back was in pain from the impact. 'Oh no oh no oh no!'

That was when something crawled on the ceiling behind her.

'NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!' she thought before feeling her spine go cold as she heard something move behind her.

"Time to breed." said a very quiet girl's voice. "Hope you don't scream."

She whirled around and let out a high pitched scream. For it was a tall woman with dark brown and black armor, long antenna that went all the way to her massive ass, soulless black eyes, a G cup chest, a large shell that covered her entire back, four large arms with long claws, and an armored crotch guard that went from the ground to in between her dark black lips.

"I told you not to." She whispered before a massive ten foot cock with black goo pouring out of the tip appeared from the crotch guard. "Now, I have to breed with you with my antenna covered."

"W-Who-"

"C'Xza, ninth Lord of the Carbonfiapods." She whispered while using her middle arms to cover her antenna. "And you are my prey."

"A-AHHHH!" the lady screamed and started to crawl away, only to see the cockroaches crawling up her hands making her jump and try to swat them off, only to see each one had a single giant eyeball with teeth.

"Don't move or I'll let my X'Rochs eat you." warned C'Xza moving over and grabbed the woman behind while her dick rubbed against the human's thighs making her yelp and blush.

"Ah! P-Please don't."

She looked at her before pushing the cock into the thigh. "Huh, you don't have a hole there. Oh well, I'll look for a hole, again." 'Damn me being blind!'

'Oh my god! A giant bug is trying to fuck me!' "L-Look! Giant bird!"

"...what's a bird?" She asked blankly while grabbing at her ass. "Mmm, tender."

"Hey! Don't grab my butt!" She yelled before C'Xza began to rub her groin.

"There it is." She said while ripping the cloth off and pushed the cock into the slit. "Much better."

"AHH!" the lady cried out while C'Xza reached up and grabbed her breasts. "T-Take that disgusting thing out of me!"

"No." She said while thrusting harder into the hole. "I need to lay eggs into you. A lot of them."

"Ah! Gah! N-No!" she groaned trying to squirm and push her away.

C'Xza kept on thrusting while the X'Rochs started to eat away at her clothes. "I am almost done, just be quiet."

The woman groaned before bringing her foot down and started squashing the X'Rochs.

Which didn't work so well as the X'Rochs just fixed themselves by replacing their broken body parts.

"Egg time." C'Xza said before pouring her eggs into the woman, causing her stomach to expand and made her unable to move. "Hope you like it breeder."

"AHHHHH!" she cried out while feeling each egg get pumped into her before C'Xza pulled out and looked at her chest.

"Your breasts are very large. Are you already in the stages of giving birth?"

"No…."

"I see." She said while the X'Rochs began to come together to form another copy of C'Xza, cock and all. "Then you won't mind us playing with them as we lay more eggs into you."

"W...What?" let out the woman seeing both of them move to her front and poke their breasts against her nipples. "Wait...you don't mean…"

"A hole is a hole." Both said before spreading the nipples and began thrusting their dicks into her.

"AHHHH!" the woman cried out feeling the weird sensation. "D-Don't put them in there! They don't go there!"

"Too late." Both said while thrusting like mad into the nipples.

"AHHHH!" The woman screamed while feeling very weird as the eggs inside her moved in her bloated stomach, making her even more weird and aroused. "Take them out!"

"No, we will fill you with enough eggs all over." grunted the original. "It's quite tight and odd, similar, yet different than your vagina. Perhaps I should let the others know of the extra use your mammary glands serve."

"Ahhhh!" She moaned as more and more X'Rochs appeared and took the form of C'Xza, as they went to her ass and began spreading her holes. "H-Hey!"

"Let my X'Rochs have fun." C'Xza grunted. "They need it after a few centuries of hibernation."

"No way you bug f-AHHH!" she let out before the copy pushed into her ass. She then cried out again while another copy pushed into her crotch. "AHH!"

Both the original and clones thrusted into the immovable breeder while said 'breeder' moaned and felt very aroused at being fucked on all sides.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

"Your body is very durable and will hold many eggs. Just as will so many other human females." C'Xza said while another clone began putting their cock into the girls mouth. "Perhaps this species will repopulate our ranks? Especially my subspecies, inbreeding can lead to a lot of things, like blindness."

"MMMM!"

"But anyway, time to fill you up some more and roll you to the hive for more 'tests' as the queen calls them."

'Don't you dare cum in me!' She thought before they all poured eggs into her body, causing her stomach to expand and filled up the kitchen in the process. 'AHHHH! NO!'

'I hope the other lords aren't trying to outdo the other. We need to work together to save our species, not turn it into a game.' C'Xza thought with contempt.

(Elsewhere)

-Mall, girls bathroom-

"Ugh, this is like so boooring!" Yelled a woman in a stall. "Like where are they?"

She had been waiting all day for a client of hers, which was odd considering all the followers she had online who knew where the spot was. And no one came.

"Did they run out? Like so rude!" she huffed, being seen to have dark skin and bleached blond hair with a pink tube top and long blue jeans, a massive ass and a G cup chest, and fake nails while looking at her pink phone. "Wonder what's going on."

She tried to turn on her phone but the signal was not on and the data on it was not working.

"What the hell?!" she frowned. "You gotta be kidding! I just got this thing last week! Ugh! Now I'll have to get a new one, if I get any damn clients first."

That was when someone started walking into the stall, making a lot of noise while the ground shook.

"Eh?" 'Must be a client, but like I don't remember a bbm in the chat room.' she thought before hearing the door shut and looked at the hole put in the wall. "Like, you're probably here for a real good time, am I right? Well if you know the price and got it, we can get started."

The figure stomped a little near the door while saying in a blunt yet feminine tone. "So just breed with you and then a tribute? Huh, humans are so strange."

"Huh? Hey wait a sec, you're no guy."

"Of course not." The figure said. "But why are you behind a wall? Why not do it face to face like real females?"

"Like, is this a joke?" she frowned. "Beat it bitch, if you don't got the cash or equipment, then you're wasting my time."

SMASH!

And cue a dark red hand with pointed claws smashing through the wall and started pulling the stall's boards apart.

"Ah!"

"I don't know what bitch is, but you just pissed me off human." Said a insectorid woman with dark red armor, four large arms, a large ass and a J cup chest, dark green eyes, a large curved horn on her head, a massive shell on her back and a armored crotch guard that went all the way up to her forehead. "And here I thought you WANTED my eggs!"

"AHHHHH!"

"I, R'Bu, eighth Lord of the Carbonfiapods, will make you pay!" she growled with the girl backing up against the toilet.

"W-W-Wait! Hang on! Please!"

"Give me one reason why I should."

"I...I...I could...make you feel good?" she offered.

"..." she smirked while her crotch guard opened up to reveal a big meaty nine foot cock with a large horn at the end, dripping with red goo. "You can try, but fail and I'll put my eggs in you and roll you back to the hive like a lowly ball of goo."

The girl went wide eyed seeing the girth and went pale. "Y-Y-Y-You have a dick?!"

"Of course, now 'make me feel good'." She said with a low growl.

'OMG! I-If I don't do something and get out, she's gonna kill me!' She thought while in complete fear.

"Well?" R'Bu frowned. "You're going to do it or am I going to uphold MY end of the bargain?!"

She squeaked while unable to speak. She just nodded and reached out to grab the dick and start rubbing it.

R'Bu smirked while the girl rubbed her dick, but frowned at the slowness. "Come on! I have hundreds more females to mate with!"

"Sorry!" She gulped while moving faster, only to bleed from nicking her palms on the hard armored cock. "OW!"

"Grrrrrrr! Do it or else human!"

"I'm trying, but like your skin is so rough."

"I don't care! Just do it!"

"B-But-"

R'Bu saw red. "You are making me, ANGRY!"

"Eep! Sorry! I'll move faster!" She cried out while rubbing faster, causing more cuts to be made until she couldn't use them anymore. "Ah!"

"You." R'Bu growled in anger. "Just pissed me off! Just for that, I'm going breed you into a perfect and NON whining egg sack!"

"Or maybe let me leave?" she suggested.

Only for her to get grabbed and had her pussy pushed onto the tip.

"JUST TAKE IT BITCH!" R'Bu roared in primal rage.

"AHHHHHH!" She cried out while getting pushed up and down like an onahole, but not liking the horn hitting her womb. "AHHHH!"

"YOU WILL BE QUIET EGG SACK!" growled the insectoid. "TAKE IN EVERY INCH!"

"AHHHHHHHH!" She screamed while feeling the cock hitting every sweet spot in her body. 'Like HELP ME!'

"YOU WILL BELONG TO THE HIVE YOU WASTE OF SPACE!" R'Bu grunted while kicking the next stall open with her foot and began moving out of the stalls. "NOW BE QUIET!"

"AH AH AH AH!" she cried out as two hands covered her mouth. "MMMM!"

R'Bu kept on thrusting while looking eager to teach the 'weak' human a lesson for deceiving her. 'I might be hot blooded and not smart, BUT no one makes me look like an idiot! NO ONE!'

'I'm gonna get torn apart from this giant thing!'

"YOU WILL BE MATED!"

"MMMMMM!" she let out feeling the dick poking at her womb.

R'Bu kept on thrusting before pouring her eggs into the woman, causing her stomach to expand and ripped some of her clothes.

'AH! M-My bod! Like it's ruined!'

"I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!" grunted the insectoid who stopped moving the girl and moved her off her dick and let her drop to the floor on her side as she panted, but raised one of the legs up and poked at the ass.

"Ugh…." she groaned while her body felt bloated as R'Bu began grinning as she eyed her ass. 'Please...stop….'

"This hole will do nicely." R'Bu grinned before pushing her dick into the ass and thrusted. "Now scream for your better breeder scum!"

"AHHHHH!" the ganguro let out while gripping the floor. She then felt the eggs going into her body again as she expanded again. "AHHHHHH!"

"I WILL BE YOUR OVERLORD! HA HA HA!" laughed R'Bu while the ganguro moaned and felt her body growing warm due to the eggs filling her.

'OOOOH! I...I….I want more…' She thought while feeling her mind going blank.

'The other lords will be bowing to me! ME HA HA!'

(Elsewhere)

-Library-

"AHHHHHHHH!" Screamed a woman while running inside the library. "BUGS!"

"Come back! We just wanna have fun with you!"

"AHHHHHH!" She screamed again before shutting the door on a few Sx'Pids. "HELP!"

"SSSSHHHHH!" hushed a blue haired woman with small glasses, blue eyes, a G cup chest and massive ass, wearing a long orange sweater and yoga pants near the librarian's table.

"You have to help! There's-"

"SHHHHHH!"

"But-"

"SSSSHHHH!"

"Pl-"

The woman threw a book at her. "Quiet."

"Ow!" the woman rubbed the spot. "Listen! There's giant bugs out there!"

"Ha." She laughed. "There isn't a giant bug, just ones that are smaller than your finger."

"But-"

"Just read a book and be quiet."

"It's the end of the world lady! Screw being-"

"Just read a book." She interrupted before hitting her with a book titled ' _Irony, a True Story_ '.

"OW! Screw the books and screw you lady!" She yelled before running deeper into the library, not knowing that the entire area was covered in thick white silk like goo, especially over the librarian.

'Fools, bugs aren't going to attack the world. Unless it's killer bees but we aren't anywhere near the americas.' she thought going back to the table to read.

But as she read, she didn't notice something crawling towards the table.

'Some people just can't respect the rules. No loud noise means no loud noise.' She thought while a small white hand began ringing at the bell.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

But she wasn't paying attention.

RING RING RING!

Or that.

'Just ignore them and finish this page.'

That was when the hand rung the bell so hard it bent.

'Just ignore it.'

"Excuse me, but do you have larvae?"

"Shhhh."

"I said, do you have any larvae? Or eggs?"

"And I said shhhh." she spoke in annoyance without turning.

The figure grumbled before tapping her shoulder, hard. "Human, I said do you have any eggs or larvae? Or are you too stupid to care about your Carbonfiapod brethren?"

The librarian growled and closed her book as she turned. "Listen here you…."

That was when the figure revealed themselves as a large woman with dark hair on its scalp and eight arms, the lower body of a giant white worm, slightly yellow eyeshine under her black eyes, tiny little horns on its back, a L cup chest and large ass, and an armored crotch guard that went up and right towards her right breast. "You what?"

The woman dropped her jaw and started letting out incoherent babble.

The figure shook her head. "What an idiot. Anyway, names Sik'Ya, seventh Lord of the Carbonfiapods and head researcher for her majesty, Queen X'Za. And I ask you again, do you have any eggs or larvae?"

The librarian did something not part of her job. Scream in horror and start running.

"...idiot." Sik'Ya sighed while hearing a large SQUISH sound in the distance. "Did she really think she would run away when I placed traps in this strange chamber? Mammals, dumb as Zal'Zans."

"Ahhh! Help! Help! Someone help me!" She screamed while trapped in a large ball of silk. "Help me!"

"MMMM!" Yelled the muffled screams of the woman from before, head first in a silk ball, and showing her ass to the world. "MMMMM!"

"You were so easy to trap, you know that right?" Sik'Ya said while crawling to the librarian. "If you didn't read that piece of wood, you could've seen me coming."

"Wood? W-What wood?"

She grabbed a book with one of her hands. "These."

"Those are books."

"Books." Sik'Ya looked at it before taking a bite of it. "Tastes like pulp to me."

"Hey! Don't eat that! It's library property!"

She threw the book away. "Wasn't hungry anyway. So, do you have larvae or eggs? If not, I'll get to breeding with you. If you do, I'll go for the other human first. It's your choice."

"Wait a sec! Just who...WHAT are you?!"

"I told you before." She deadpanned. "Or are you dumb enough to forget my name, title and species in one day?"

"I'm not dumb!"

"Then answer my question human."

"Uh….I….do have eggs! Tons of them actually."

"Mmmm." She looked at her before whispering. "I was already informed that humans don't lay eggs. I just wanted to give you false hope, my test subject number one."

The librarian paled and struggled harder. "H-Hey! Don't go with me! Take her! She got stuck first!"

"Sorry." She said while a eleven foot cock with black hair appeared out of her armored crotch. "But annoying idiots first. That means you breeder."

The librarian paled before getting her clothes ripped apart by the other arms Sik'Ya has on hand.

"But first, I'm going to taste you." she spoke looking down at the librarian's snatch. She then licked the snatch while making the librarian moan. 'Very hairy, she must be a rat.'

"D-Don't!" She moaned before a long black tongue went into her slip and lick the inside of her folds. "Ah!"

'Right size, a little unused but I can still use her.' Sik'Ya thought with a smirk. She swirled her tongue against the sides while the librarian tugged at the silk.

'I need to get out!' She thought while unable to get out as the silk seemed to be as thick as steel wool, and as soft as actual silk. Not to mention the slimy tongue wiggling in her was making her groan and squirm.

Sik'Ya kept on licking for a few more minutes before pulling out and placed the dick near the slit. "I wonder if you can even fit all my eggs? They are bigger than the other Carbonfiapods, that I proved centuries ago."

"W-Wait! We can make a deal!"

"And that would be what?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, if she had any.

"If you need someone to use for eggs, I know some, a bunch of people in fact. The kind who return library books late."

"And you are willing to offer the Carbonfiapods these humans, in exchange for what?"

"Freedom of course."

"..." she rubbed the librarian's cheek. "Sure."

The woman sighed in relief.

Sik'Ya smirked. "But I'm still going to lay my eggs in you. Can't let the other lords rise up the proverbial food chain now can we?"

"What?!" she went wide eyed and groaned when she started to feel the dick push into her.

Sik'Ya thrusted in and out while slowly moving right on top of the human. "You can tell me the names later, after all, we aren't going to stop with just one city, it's the planet we want back."

"N-No!" groaned the lady feeling pinned under the weight. "T-That's not part of the deal!"

"Oh it is actually, you just didn't say freedom right now or afterwards, you just said the word." Sik'Ya smirked evilly. "Meaning you just, as you humans say, 'fucked up big time'."

The woman gasped with each movement while Sik'Ya hummed.

"Nice and warm, but it needs to be tighter. Go ahead and squeeze me more." She hummed while moving her bulk on the woman's body. "Or should I crush you to get you in the mood?"

"No no! I'll do it!" She cried out while the folds instantly tightened on the cock.

"Mmm." Sik'Ya hummed again. "So you like being crushed? My, this is most fascinating. I'll add that to my research on human and Carbonfiapod mating rituals, after the recolonization is complete that is."

"I-I don't get off on that!" blushed the librarian while moaning.

"Your body says otherwise." She smirked before thrusting even harder while using her other hands to turn the woman around to face the wall. "Now, just think of the eggs as I 'plow' you with my bountiful harvest."

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" She moaned out before the eggs went into her body, causing her stomach to expand and ripped the sweater right off as she kept on getting filled with giant eggs. "AHHH!"

"See? It feels amazing, doesn't it?" Sik'Ya smirked while thrusting on and on without stopping. "And soon, you will be my assistant, in egg making that is."

"AHHHH!" She cried out while feeling the weight of her own stomach right on her, turning her on greatly. 'I-I can't….move!'

'If the other lords are getting more then me, I'll just say that this human was being a man idiot. Queen X'Za is a forgiving monarch, sometimes.' thought the silkworm while squeezing the librarian's breasts. 'Mmmm, these need to be bigger.'

(Elsewhere)

-High School Gym-

"Ah!" One guy screamed while hiding under a bleacher. "We're doomed! DOOMED!"

"Man up you coward!"

"I can't! My sisters being fucked by bugs!" He screamed again. "And my mom! And my dad turned to ash! HOW CAN I MAN UP FROM THAT?!"

SLAP!

"OW!"

"Man up!"

"Ow! That hurt!"

"If you give up now then everything that's happened will be in vain!" yelled the person, who was a tall woman with long black hair, brown eyes, a H cup chest and medium sized ass, wearing a suit of kendo armor.

"How?! You're the one in armor! I'm practically NAKED!"

"Then put armor on, grab a sword, and grow some BALLS!"

"Screw you!" He yelled. "I'm staying her-"

And cue him getting dragged away by a X'Peeda that broke its way through the wall and started eating him.

"AHHHH!"

The woman growled before bringing her sword out and lunged at the bug.

Which broke on contact as the armor was too strong for a wooden sword.

" **REEEE?** " It looked at with its five heads before running away in search of others to eat or take back to their lords, mostly food related.

"Hey! Come back and fight me coward!" She yelled while not seeing someone tapping the ground with a long metallic clang.

"Female." said a monotone female voice from the other side of the gym. "Do you require battle or pleasure?"

The girl turned with a frown. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

The figure, who was a very tall greenish brown insectoid woman with a large thorax that went onto the ground, two long semi skinny legs, red eyes with organic glass around them, two long antenna, a pair of arms near her tiny hips, a J cup chest, long scythe like arms with two hands right under each blade, and a armored groin that extended all the way to her neck, walked to the middle of the gym and tapped the ground with her right blades arm. "I am here, human."

"You! You're one of those abominations that have invaded our home."

"I'm a Carbonfiapod. Ma'Xzzi, sixth Lord of the Carbonfiapods." She said. "And I'm also the most skilled with a blade, but you took our planet human. We lived here since your Carboniferous period, you didn't last a few million years."

"Lies coming from a freak of nature." she glared.

Ma'Xzzi sighed. "Do you want to show your strength? Then show me your skills, or just beg for mercy."

"I will end you and your brethren." frowned the girl as she moved to the side and grabbed another sword. "I shall destroy you!"

Ma'Xzzi saw the girl running towards her before quickly latching onto the girl and squeezed the armor to pieces, showing her naked and sweaty body to the insectorid, before grabbing the sword and threw it into a wall. "Weak."

"H-Hey!" screamed the girl turning red.

"You are nothing." She said while grabbing her again. "You are pathetic, however if you freely submit to me I shall train you as a warrior. Reject me and I shall make you into a breeding slave for my pent up frustrations."

"F-Forget it! I won't do either!"

"Are you sure? Your skills will be legendary for millions of years to come." she spoke while moving a hand down to pat the girl's ass making her jump. "Now choose. A life of an apprentice or the life of a breeder."

"S-Stop touching me there!"

She kept on patting the ass while looking at the girls face. "I will ask a final time. Will you join me as master and apprentice or as master and breeding tool?"

'W-What do I do!?' She thought before saying out loud. "I choose both!"

Ma'Xzzi blinked once. "So you want to learn the art of war while with eggs? How….interesting." 'And new. I like anything new and kinky.'

'Why did I say that?!'

"I accept." She said while a twelve foot cock with a thin membrane over the tip appeared out of the armored groin. "And first lesson, while with eggs, never act like a coward. Keep your screams from being heard and persevere, even when with larvae."

"T-T-That's HUGE!" She blushed while the cock rubbed her snatch.

"Second lesson." Ma'Xzzi said. "Never underestimate an opponent. Third lesson, while with eggs, make the opposing forces think you're weak to get an advantage."

The girl moaned as the cock slowly moved into her folds.

"Fourth lesson." She said calmly. "The master is always right, apprentice."

"A-AHHHH!" She moaned while getting thrusted by the insectorid.

"Fifth lesson, you are only to obey an opponent with greater strength. Anything less should be eliminated." Ma'Xzzi said while thrusting even harder. "And my final lesson. You only serve me, and only me."

"T-Too big! It's too big!" She cried out while feeling it hitting her womb.

"You will endure." The Carbonfiapod said while squeezing the ass tightly. "For you are my apprentice, my breeder, mine to mold into my making. And today." She thrusted even harder. "Will be your first taste of the true power of a Lord of the Carbonfiapods."

"AHHH!" She cried out as the cock began to ooze a dark pink goo into her body that caused the human to slowly become calmer, less defiant, and really horny for eggs from her 'master'.

"You will hold hundreds of my eggs come the end of this day." Ma'Xzzi said before thrusting into her as eggs started to enter the human, causing her to expand.

"Ahh…" she moaned out with lust while getting heavier from the eggs. "Yes...master~!"

The Carbonfiapod slowly made a quick smirk. "Good, you are knowing your place my apprentice."

"Need….more~"

"You will get more." Ma'Xzzi said while pouring more eggs into the human. "And once you're ready, I shall teach you to fight while heavy with larvae."

"Yes….master~" She moaned while feeling very horny.

(Elsewhere)

-Tokyo Bank-

"Alright, just a few more digits, and...there, transaction complete." Said a dark blond haired woman with black eyes, wearing a thick blue suit that was tight around her J cup chest and wide ass as she was sitting on her chair and looked at her computer. "My entire life savings is now safely out of the bank." she pushed back and sighed in relief. "Now I can say goodbye to this boring job."

As this was happening, she heard the sounds of buzzing in the distance.

"...ahhh! Bees!" She screamed in horror. "I need to get my antivenom!" she jumped up and ran to the back where her bag was.

Only to realize that something was amiss due to the giant honeycombs on the windows.

"AAAAAAAAAH! HOLY KAMI! GIANT BEES!" she screamed while going pale and rushed away from the windows.

Only for more honeycombs to be seen right near the doors and ceiling.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" She screamed in horror while falling on her ass while the bag went flying out of her hands and went under a table. "W-W-What's going on?! Is this some kind of sick dream?!"

BZZZZZZZ!

She paled while noticing that someone was in the building, right on her chair, buzzing like a...real bee. "A-A...A...A-A…."

"Don't try." Said a tough girly voice. "Or I might sting your giant ass."

"Eep!" She screamed in horror before turning around to see a short insectoid woman, still taller than a human though, with yellow and black armor on her legs and arms, long thick white hair all over her body, a large thorax the size of a large cat with a small stinger, four large wings on her back, a massive ass and a O cup chest, dark eyes with a black shade of lipstick, and a long crotch guard going all around her thorax.

"Hey. Names Bzzz'A, fifth Lord of the Carbonfiapods and lord of all flying Carbonfiapods." She said with a tough demeanor. "And I'm also the head architect of the hive. So you better not annoy me during the construction of a new hive or else."

"H...H...Hive?" the woman squeaked out.

"Yep, and my queen needs all the space." Bzzz'A grinned before seeing the woman's ass. "Huh, you look good enough to bear larvae. Especially with that wide ass of yours."

"Eep!" the woman let out covering it. "D-Don't look at it!"

"Why? Afraid I'll break it?" She buzzed before flying over to her and sniffed her. "Eh? You smell weird, like….your pheromones are too...um…sensitive. Did you eat any weird moss? I know that stuff can be crazy, I mean all those Sx'Pids had some and oh boy, it took YEARS to keep them from saying stupid stuff. Like 'I'm a book' or 'Omni is god'. Weird stuff if you ask me."

The woman paled while feeling the hives popping out of her skin. "S-Stay away!"

"Why?"

"I'm allergic!"

"...allergic? So you're allergic to what? Dust? Pollen? Breasts?" She asked with a very air headed expression on her face.

"You!"

"Oh...oh!" It finally clicked in her head. "I get it now! Don't worry, I'm not a regular bee, I'm a Carbonfiapod. Arthropods that existed underground for millions of years, and we got lungs! Lungs! So we are so different that we might be a new species...I think. I keep forgetting to go to class…" she looked at the woman with a blush. "I kinda am a larvae still in terms of brain power, but I'm still a lord! A smart one! Ha ha!"

'She's going to get me killed!' thought the woman trying to crawl away when the insectoid turned away.

"And I have the power, sure I'm only fifth, but I'm still good at leadership...but not tests." She sweatdropped before flying towards the woman. "Anyway, do you want to be a breeder or my secretary? I might need one for future projects. Say 'ahhh!' for yes and 'oh god no!' for no."

"AHHHH!" the woman screamed before she took off running.

"I'll take that as a yes." Bzzz'A smirked before flying after her. "Come back! I just want to breed with you!"

"STAY AWAY!" She screamed before tripping on some honey, which was seeping from the ceiling, and fell to the ground. She groaned before turning and saw Bzzz'A raise her stinger out.

"Time for an injection." She grinned before stinging the woman on the ass.

"YEOW!" She cried out while feeling the hives getting VERY agitated for a few seconds before calming down.

"Now, let's find your egg hole, shall we?"

"W-Wait a sec." the woman looked at herself. "H-How come I'm not breaking out into hives?"

"Must be the venom." Bzzz'A smirked. "Unlike the other lords, my venom not only makes you eager to breed, but capable of morphing your body into something similar to my own. But for an hour and you don't get a thorax...I think the queen said I had 'a enzyme capable of temporary immunity to harmful effects' or something like that. Kinda slept through that class."

"Uh...well...thanks and all, but I'm gonna pass on the whole 'breeding' part."

"Sorry." Bzzz'A smirked before making a tear in the pants where the anus and slit were. "Can't let you go, after all, I'm in the mood for breeding."

'Why did I go commando today?!' she thought before seeing the insects crotch guard open up which revealed a twelve foot long cock with a massive stinger under the tip.

"Now which one?" She buzzed with contempt. "Mmm….ugh! Why can't I have both?! Buzzzzzzz it!"

"H-Hey! I didn't agree!"

"Yes you did, you said 'AHHHH!' when I gave you the option, which was yes."

"B-But-"

"Sorry, but I have to put eggs in you." Bzzz'A smirked. "Then I'll be rolling you off to the hive so I can use you for building material. Fun fact, I use the juices of various Carbonfiapods to make the buildings and nests, but I never tried a human before, or any mammal's juices that is. Mmm, do you have acidic or base liquid in your juices?"

"Don't ask me that and get off!" She yelled before feeling a bit woozy.

Bzzz'A moved her cock near the slit. "Oh buzzz it! I'm taking this hole first!" she started pushing against it making the woman groan.

The manager moaned while the stinger hit her sweet spots and caused her to feel, calm and a bit out of it. "Ahhhh….ahhhh….ooooh…."

"See? My venom's starting to work." She smirked while thrusting even harder. "And with my stinger in you, you'll be a permanent guest in snooze land, right after I put my eggs in you that is. Oh and maybe in your anus, mmm, I really need to try new kinks."

"Ah! Ah! Ahh!" She moaned out while Bzzz'A began to add more power to her thrusts. 'Oh...I see….so much….flying money….'

"Oh right! I'm also going to enjoy this." She grinned before slapping the ass really hard with her free arms. "How's my stinger feel?"

"Ooooh!" She moaned while still in the thrall of pleasure, the cock twitching like crazy inside her. "Ooooh~"

"I'll take that as a 'I want to have eggs now'. Sorry, not until I'm done slapping this thick ass."

SLAP!

"OOOOH~!" The woman moaned while leaking both her juices and dark yellow goo from her slit. "OOOOOO~!"

"Ah! I'm getting close!" Bzzz'A grunted before thrusting the stinger deeper into the womb before releasing her eggs, causing the manager's stomach to expand and destroyed her suit. "AH!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOH~!" She moaned while enjoying the eggs in her body as she was in complete bliss, even if its from a constant injection of venom.

"Enjoy my eggs!"

"OOOOOOOOOH~!" She moaned while her body kept on getting pumped with eggs and her stomach expanded greatly as Bzzz'A kept on slapping her ass.

'I'm going to get a promotion! Ha ha! I'm going to be number one! Ha ha….wait. What ARE the others doing right now?! Oh no! Please tell me they aren't making fun of me...not again!'

(Elsewhere)

-Local Pet Shop-

As the chaos going on in Tokyo was underway, the simple pet shop was….kinda abandoned as the animals were gone and so were most of the food needed for said animals.

But one woman was panting as she hid behind one of the cages. Said woman had short black hair, blue eyes, a D cup chest and small ass, and wearing tight pants and a green shirt that covered her knees.

'Ahhh!' She thought in fear. 'I-I need to get out of here! Before it comes back!' she looked around nervously while trying to crawl to the back on all fours.

That was when the sound of broken wood was heard along with a loud 'THUD' sound that seemed to echo across the room.

'SHIT!' she thought before hearing footsteps.

Stomp.

Stomp.

Stomp.

The woman gulped while something walked into the room while breaking the wood with each footstep.

"Come on, where are you?" said a calm yet aggravated voice. "I know you're here human, I just want you to come out before I kick you out."

Stomp.

Stomp.

Stomp.

Stomp.

'She's getting closer!' The woman thought in fear before crawling faster.

Creak.

Only to move onto a very loud piece of floorboard.

'Eeeeeep!'

"Eh?" The figure said while turning towards the direction of the sound. "Oh I see now, you're trying to be as quiet as a X'Roch. How foolish of you."

"Ah!" the woman screamed before she took off running.

STOMP!

Only to get crushed under the large taloned feet the size of a humanoid elephant.

"AH!"

"Sorry." Said a very tall yellowish brown insect humanoid with two large wings going down to her large thorax, long yet very thick legs, a massive ass and H cup chest, two long antenna on her head, four short arms with tiny spines on each nail, two dark brown eyes with organic glass around the eyes, a pair of tiny mandibles under her chin, and a armor crotch guard that went from her slit to her nipples. "But you aren't getting away from Gr'Zar, fourth Lord of the Carbonfiapods."

"Please! I don't wanna be eaten!"

"Eat you? Ha!" She laughed. "I'm not here to eat you, I'm here to lay my eggs in you. Which is what humans are good for, breeding like lowly slugs."

"WHAT?!" The girl cried out.

"And since you're here." Gr'Zar said before moving closer to her ears. "I'm going to do it to you now. So tell me, are you feeling lucky? Well? Do you human?"

"NO!"

"Good." She smirked while her crotch guard opened to reveal a twenty foot long cock with a strange flexible feel to it as well as an elasticity looking tip at the end of it. "Because I don't believe in luck, just cold logic and food."

The woman went bug eyed seeing the huge girth and unknown to Gr'Zar, felt her loins get warm seeing it throb. "Oh...my...god."

Gr'Zar moved the cock around like a snake before moving the tip to the girls mouth. "First, a little bit of toying with your mouth. I really have a dry cock you know. That and my goo hasn't been working for the last year." 'I blame the lack of water.'

"B-But that's so...big." She muttered while feeling aroused.

"True, but my unique cock is also able to fit into any hole and engulf someone. I do it very rarely because I like using my mouth to feed, not my cock…" she then sniffed the air and let the woman go. "Wait. Why do you smell like, what was the term? Oh yes, sperm?"

"W-What!? I-I don't know what you mean." she looked away.

Gr'Zar used her left leg to rip the pants off the woman and saw a rather large five foot cock near the crotch area. "...so you are like us? Huh, Queen X'Za never told us about this. How did you get one?"

"D-Don't look!" she cried trying to cover it. "I-It's nothing!"

"You don't have to be modest." She deadpanned while using her right arm to remove the arms away from the groin. "Having one is a Carbonfiapod's greatest pride, that and loyalty."

She blushed while Gr'Zar began picking her up by her arms. "I-It's embarrassing."

"Not for me." She said before moving her cock over the tiny cock as the tip began to cover it. "And change of plans, I'm going to get my goo back with this cock and then I'm laying my eggs in your slit while walking around this pathetic city."

"AH!" the woman let out feeling the large cock's tip grip her own dick making her squirm and get harder. "N-N-No! It's embarrassing!"

Gr'Zar deadpanned before moving the cock around the smaller rod, making dark purple goo form inside it. 'She's really annoying saying that one line. I wonder if I can shut her up with my cock in her mouth? Meh, later.'

"AHH!" the lady let out while unable to break away. 'It feels like I'm fucking a pussy! Oh god! Just thinking about it is gonna make me-' "AHHHHH!"

Gr'Zar kept on moving her tip around while feeling a little relieved. 'Much better. My goo is back and I'm feeling eager to lay eggs. But should I let her lay her 'sperm' in my cock first or not?'

"I'm cumming!" The woman moaned while releasing her sperm into the larger cock, making it bloat up a little from the different liquids colagulating together.

Gr'Zar blinked while shrugging a little and let the woman cum in her cock before pulling the cock back and turned the woman around. "Huh, that was interesting. You just became my new cock warmer and breeder, so get ready to start life as my 'cork', if that's the right phrase." 'Human terms are so odd, like BLT. What is it?'

"Wait w-AHHH!" She cried out as the cock went right into her folds and hit her womb as the sperm and goo filled her up slightly.

"Mmmm, very snug and tight, you'll be useful to keep the eggs from falling out." She said while thrusting her cock into the folds while hanging the woman out like a lure. "As long as you don't mind me drinking your sperm on the go."

"D-D-Drink it-AHHH!" she moaned out while getting hard at the thought.

"Yep." Gr'Zar said before feeling her cock getting ready to insert her eggs in the womb as she walked out of the pet shop and began walking. "Also, unlike you humans, we Carbonfiapods can lift a few thousand tons with our cocks alone. So you getting big with eggs on the go will not be an issue for us, cork."

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" the lady cried out with each step as the cock wiggled.

Gr'Zar smirked before pouring all her eggs into the womb as the lady's stomach began to expand and became extremely heavy. "Good cork, good little cork."

"AHHHHH!"

'Now to show the others my prize, right after I find more 'cock girls'.'

(Elsewhere)

-Golf Course, Hole #7-

"FOUR!"

WACK!

A small golf ball went flying and...went into the sand pit.

"FUCK!" cursed the player, who was a young woman with long brown hair, a G cup chest and small ass, with light brown eyes, waving their club around. "It had to be in FUCKING sand!"

As she cursed, she didn't notice the giant insects all over the place or the fact that ALL of Tokyo and the surrounding Kanto region was being destroyed all around her as the government was starting to crack down a little. But hey, golf is WAY better….right?

"I swear to Kami above I will FINISH this game!" She yelled while running to the ball, unaware of the buzzing sound right behind her. "And then I will be queen of the golf course!"

That made the bugs, which looked like giant humanoid wasp women with stingers on their shoulders and knees, look at each other as she held her club up.

"FOUR!"

WACK!

And the ball...went flying into the hole.

"YES! HOLE IN ONE!" she cheered. "Who's laughing now mom? Who's laughing now?!"

The insects looked at each other before one twirled their long fingers in a spiral motion as the other one snickered.

"I'm the best! Yes I am!" The woman laughed while another figure appeared behind the woman and tisked.

"Not really." said a seductive voice with a hint of annoyance in her tone. "I've seen better hits by my Wzzzz'V guards. And they have lousy aims."

Said bugs buzzed in anger, but quietly, while the human looked miffed hearing that remark.

"Hey! You calling me a-" the lady turned and stopped while dropping her club when she saw the tall figure.

This figure was a very tall insect woman with large antenna on her head, dark yellow armor, giant wings on her shoulders and massive hips, a giant thorax with a large missile stinger at the end of it, dark black eyes with organic glass over it, a J cup chest, with a semi bulky frame near the shoulders and leg areas, two large mandibles near her cheeks that looked similar to a broken mask, and a crotch guard that went from the groin to the stomach area. She looked at the woman while shaking her head. "Calling you what? Pathetic? Small? Go on, tell me when I'm getting warmer."

"BUG! You're a bug!"

"I'm a Carbonfiapod." She frowned. "And my name is Z'aWwwz, third Lord of the Carbonfiapods. And these are my Wzzzz'V guard."

That's when the woman saw the other bugs and screamed while picking up her club.

Z'aWwwz sighed. "Look, I'm not in the mood to fight so can you let me lay my eggs in you so I can go back to my nest and sleep?" 'I hate overworking, I'M not a multitasking freak of insectom!'

"Do I LOOK like some incubator?!"

"Yes, yes you do human." she remarked bluntly before moving towards her.

"Stay back!"

Z'aWwwz sighed before pointing the stinger at her. "Do you want to do it with or without venom in your body? Because my venom is highly potent to the female gender." 'Also makes you lazy, but meh, I'm already lazy so why not have a companion?'

"Just try it! I'll squash you and your friends!" She yelled before Z'aWwwz began to bend the club with one hand. "Ah!"

"Yawn. You and what army?"

The Wzzzz'Vs laughed at that while the woman turned pale at the insect's strength.

'Shit!' She thought before Z'aWwwz's crotch guard opened up to reveal a fifteen foot cock with large spines on the sides of the thick girth.

"Come on, eggs or stinger. I really don't want to waste my day with a weak human that can't win at anything besides sleeping."

"HEY! I'm a golfing champ you bug eyed bitch!"

"And?" Z'aWwwz asked. "That's important or something?"

"Damn straight it's important!"

"...ok?" She yawned. "But it doesn't change the fact you can't handle my cock. You would just cry like a larvae starved of royal jelly." 'Kinda like me when I was younger….meh. Too lazy to care right now.'

"Excuse me?" she frowned. "I could take that thing in no problem and still have energy to spare."

Z'aWwwz yawned. "Then take off that extra skin and lay on your back. Or my guards will make you, yawn."

And cue the woman ripping her clothes off with one hand.

"..."

"..."

"...you must have a lot of stress." Z'aWwwz blinked with an irritable tone in her yawns of boredom. "I suggest sleeping in a warm lake."

"Just get to it!"

"Fine." She sighed before pushing her cock into the woman's slit, causing the woman to fall into the sand. "But if you bore me, I'll sting you."

"B-Bring it on!" The woman moaned while getting fucked, slowly, as the Wzzzz'Vs released their own cocks and pushed them into the woman's mouth.

"Thank you." Z'aWwwz grunted. "I hated her voice. Too loud."

The bugs made buzzing sounds in response while the woman gagged due to all the cocks.

'So big! But...but I must endure! I am a champion!' She thought while feeling all the cocks fucking her folds and mouth. 'I will prevail! I MUST-OOOOOOOH!' "MMMMMM~!"

"Huh, you like being fucked by a slow cock?" Z'aWwwz yawned. "Well I do too, but that's just me being lazy."

'I do not!' She thought while the cock kept on moving slowly in her holes, making her moan.

"Still, I have to lay eggs. So I'll move faster, but not by much." The insectoid sighed before thrusting a little faster. "Kinda like this."

"Mmmmmmmm!" She moaned while the cocks moved even faster as she felt her slit getting tighter. "MMMMM...mmmm~!"

Z'aWwwz yawned again while raising her stinger and stung the woman on the right breast, with the Wzzzz'Vs following sooth with them stinging the woman's shoulders. "Better add the venom or this will be a complete bore."

"MMMM!?" She moaned while feeling her body getting very warm. 'Come on, keep it together!'

That was when she felt her entire body getting warmer and warmer as she felt the cocks twitching in her holes.

"Here comes the eggs." Z'aWwwz yawned as she and the Wzzzz'Vs began to pour their eggs into the woman, causing her stomach to expand and nearly crush her face.

"MMMMMMM!"

"Just stay put." Z'aWwwz said. "After all, you will be a champion. A champion breeder that is."

'Too much! Too much! Too much!' She thought while the eggs kept on flowing into her.

'Yep.' The insectoid thought. 'I really don't care for the competition, as long as I get some sleep and maybe some larvae to raise.'

(Elsewhere)

-Daycare-

"Horsy." One little boy laughed while on a toy horse.

"Yay!" cheered a girl swinging on the swing set.

"Weeee!" One little girl giggled while on a slide.

Overall, everything was great for the little ones. Except for one little girl who was looking out through the fenceline.

She stared while seeing buildings topple in the distance, making her a little nervous. She had black hair in a pixecut and wore a pink shirt and blue overalls.

The girl gulped while an older woman with a white gown, a small ass and B cup breasts, bleached white hair and blue eyes, walked over to the child.

"Hey now, why aren't you playing with the others?"

"What's going on?" she pointed to the buildings.

The woman looked up and quickly said. "Nothing, just….a party."

"Party?"

"Yeah, a party." she nodded while gesturing to the other kids. "Why don't you play with the others? It's more fun than just staring."

"But…"

"But what?"

"The bugs." She said while pointing to the large giant masses of black coming towards the daycare, all making the same loud 'Reeeee'ing sound.

The woman paled and gulped. "T-They're nothing."

"But-"

"Come along now. Time to play inside." she spoke before turning to the kids. "Everyone we'll be playing inside now."

"Aw!" They all pouted while they walked into the building, disappointed.

She looked at the bugs and gulped. 'I need to protect the children, no matter what.'

" **REEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!** "

The woman gulped hearing that while feeling compelled to either run or fight for the children, the latter being more prevalent in her mind. 'I need to do whatever it takes, even if it costs me my life.'

As the last child got inside the building, the ground started to rumble and shake from the many clattering feet coming towards the building in the billions.

'But what can I do?' She thought as the bugs began to get closer and closer to the daycare, all of them seemingly destroying or consuming the nearby plant or animal life without concern or malice, just the need to eat and expand their territory.

" **REEEEEEEEEEEEEE!** "

The woman gulped and turned to face the sounds while standing firm.

The monstrous army of insects cried out while stopping in front of the woman, confused at why they were stopped.

'J-Just stay still! Just stay still, for the children!'

" **REEEEEEE!** "

The woman gulped while staying in place. 'Hold it together.'

The insects looked an roared at the human before someone yelled out.

"WHAT'S THE HOLD UP YOU DAMN SLIME BALLS?! WE HAVE A ISLAND TO COLONIZE HERE!" The voice yelled out while sounding both tough and feminine at the same time.

The bugs all made several sounds as the woman held her ground.

"WHAT?! LET ME SEE?!" The voice yelled again while the bugs in the back started to move to the side.

The woman paled while shaking like a leaf. 'This is it….I'm going to die….'

The bugs moved aside as a large figure made it to the front and the woman felt her blood run cold.

For it was a very tall insectoid human with large black antenna, a long black and brown segmented lower body with a few million or so pointed legs and two long feelers at the end of it, a large ass, a O cup chest, large pointed mandibles dripping with black goo, dark yellow eyes, tanned skin, and a crotch guard that went over her left eye. Oh and she was taller then five lampposts!

"So this is what stopped my army of Zal'Zans? A tiny human female?" She cackled. "What a JOKE!"

"W-W-W-Who are you?"

"Centa'Pizaya, second Lord of the Carbonfiapods and general of all the lesser Carbonfiapods." She spoke. "And I'm here to expand the great species out of Tokyo."

"W-W-What do you mean?"

"We are almost done with the Kanto region and will be expanding our territory to all of japan, and then the planet." Centa'Pizaya grinned. "Breeding and resources are hard to come by you know. But, why are you stopping my army? Trying to fight us?"

"N-No! But I'm t-trying to protect the children

She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I won't let you get to them."

"There are larvae in that building?" She pointed to the daycare.

The woman nodded.

"..." she turned to the Zal'Zans. "Move AROUND the building, we aren't going to kill or breed with larvae. We AREN'T lower arthropods, so MOVE IT!"

" **REEEEEEEEE!** "

"NOW!"

The bugs all began to move, but away from the building.

Centa'Pizaya looked at the woman and crossed her arms. "I should say thank you for stopping my army, it would be a bad move if I were to make them eat larvae or something. Queen X'Za would demote me to dung cleaner for that act. So." She moved her body around the woman. "You want a reward? Freedom from breeding? Asylum to the hive? A mate? Name it and perhaps I will make that request a reality. Maybe."

"J-Just leave the kids alone. They don't deserve to get swept up in all this."

"Mmmm, that's it? Nothing else?"

"Yes."

Centa'Pizaya blinked before lightly blushing. "Huh, I guess you fit my quiteria. Ok, I will abide by that request. But, you have to do a selfish request of mine, it's not that bad or anything, just small."

"What is it?"

She smiled while her crotch guard opened up to reveal two large seventeen sized cocks with black ooze dripping from them had were covered in segmented armor. "Be my breeder and mate~ I've been looking for someone selfless for millions of years~"

The woman's eyes widened seeing the size and turned red. "W-W-What?!"

She moved closer as the cocks rubbed against the human's face. "Just let me give you love and eggs and you'll be pampered like a tiny princess, well not a real one as Queen X'Za would eat me if I tried. So want to be my lover?"

The woman gulped while feeling her inner 'closet' getting opened up in her head. "A-A-And if I...refuse?"

Centa'Pizaya grinned while her eyes gained a dark shadow. " **I will eat you~ I hate being rejected~** "

'AHHHHH!' She screamed in her head.

" **So? What is it~?** " She asked again as her mouth dripped black ooze.

"I….ok." she relented.

Centa'Pizaya changed back with a smile. "Great! Then let's mate right now~"

"B-But I-EEP!" She squeaked while the many arms began to rip her gown apart as the cock aimed themselves to her anus and slit.

"Mating time~!" She grinned while pushing the rods into her.

"A-AHHHH!" the woman cried out with wide eyes while the many arms held her in place while her holes were stretched open.

Centa'Pizaya grinned while thrusting harder and harder as black ooze seeped into the woman's holes, making her mind slowly warp and lustful for the Carbonfiapod's cocks. "With my goo, you will **BE MINE!** "

"T-T-Too big! Too big!" the woman let out while feeling her insides stretch out around the cocks while her body felt tingly.

"But they will fit, I will make them!" The insect cackled while thrusting harder and harder while making sure to give the woman a kiss on the lips, which resulted in the mandibles poking the skin and sending dark red venom into her, slowly making the human's mind more lustful and unrestrained. "Mmmmm~"

'My body feels weird! I shouldn't be able to take these inside me so easily!' She thought while moaning. 'But….I can't...resist….her!'

'She's all mine. Mine mine mine mine **MINE!** ' thought Centa'Pizaya who reached down and started grabbing at the woman's chest.

"MMMM~" she moaned while the cocks kept on thrusting into her holes. 'I feel like I'm being split apart!'

Centa'Pizaya kept on thrusting before kissing the woman again. ' **ALL MINE!** "

'I'm going crazy!' She thought before the cocks began pushing eggs into her, expanding her stomach and making her mind finally give into the lust.

"You're mine now, **mate~!** " laughed the insectoid. 'Now I shall be happy~ I wonder if the other lords will attend the wedding? He he he **he he~** '

'OOOOOH! So... **good~!** '

(Elsewhere)

-Movie studio-

The director panicked while looking at his script, which talked about insects taking over the world, and gulped. "How?! HOW?! HOW DID MY WORK COME TO LIFE?!"

"Uh, mr. Director? When are we shooting?"

"Just hold on!" He yelled while the actors were in giant bug suits. "J-Just hold on!"

"But that's all we've been doing."

"JUST HOLD ON!" He yelled before calming himself down. "Ok….now you're going to smash the tiny buildings while saying 'I'm a rabid insect'."

"What?" Said an actor in a kabuto beetle costume, which was thick and very VERY hot inside.

"I said you are going to smash the buildings and say 'I'm a rabid insect'."

"Ugh." The actor groaned.

"Now, action!" The director yelled before the actor got into character and started smashing buildings. 'Ignore what's going on and focus on this film, you've worked too hard for it to go to waste!'

"Roar! I'm a rabid insect! Roar!" The actor roared while not seeing the window above them getting a large mass, nor that said figure was watching the scene take place.

And wasn't happy.

'WHAT?! THEY DARE MOCK A CARBONFIAPOD?!' The figure thought in anger. 'I might be mellow most of the time...BUT THIS?! THIS IS GOING TOO FAR!'

"Roar! I'm a rabi-"

CRASH!

And cue something crashing into the stage while the director and actor stopped what they were doing.

"What the?!"

"YOU WILL PAY!" yelled a tall humanoid insect with dark purple armor, dark black eyes, a large shell on her back, two curved antenna on the sides of her head, a massive ass and a P cup chest, large pointed arms and legs, a massive horn with antler like points on each end as well as a curved horn that went in between the larger horn, and a armored crotch guard that went from her groin to her left eye. "SO SAYS KAZB'TOO! THE FIRST LORD OF THE CARBONFIAPODS AND THE WILL OF QUEEN X'ZA!"

"AHHH! MONSTER!"

"NOT THE BUGS!" The director screamed before fainting on his chair as Kazb'Too glared at the actor.

"You are SO going to get killed for mocking a Carbonfiapod! More specifically, MY SUBSPECIES!"

"W-W-Wait! Is this part of the script?"

Kazb'Too glared before hitting the actor hard. "I'm not a cheap knockoff!"

"AH!" The actor screamed before seeing the insect started to pick them up with one arm.

"Now take off the costume! NOW!"

"I-I can't! It's stuck!"

Kazb'Too growled before ripping the costume up, only to find a naked woman with long black hair, green eyes, a F cup chest and large ass, and covered in sweat while naked. "What?! A female...you little! You dare MOCK me and my species?!"

"W-Wait! The director told me to do it!"

"... **WHAT?** " She growled while looking ready to hit something.

"He's the one who wrote this whole thing up!"

She frowned before looking at the man and slowly calmed down. "Good, if it was you I might have ripped you apart or something."

The actor gulped in fear and embarrassment.

"But I'm still going to breed with you. The queen's orders." She said while her crotch guard opened up to reveal a massive thirty foot cock with orange goo pouring out of the tip. "And this is one reason why I'm the number one Lord of the Carbonfiapods."

"W-W-What?! That things bigger than me!"

"So? I'm still going to use it." Kazb'Too smirked. "Now, which hole? You choose 'I'm a rabid insect' breeder."

"Neither! I'll pop with that in me!" She cried out before getting the cock in her slit, making her moan. "OOOOOOH!"

"Don't care, my goo will keep you from dying. Can't have the eggs destroy the breeder." Kazb'Too smirked while thrusting up and down while grabbing at the woman's chest and ass with her arms.

"AHHHH!" she let out as a huge bulge formed in her body each time the dick went in making her curl her toes. She then felt the cock hitting her womb and stomach while her mind began to slowly break down due to the orange ooze in her body.

Kazb'Too thrusted harder and harder while enjoying the sensation of breeding with a 'disrespectful' human. 'Once I lay my eggs in her, I shall turn her into my personal throne, to show the humans not to cross the Carbonfiapods!'

'OH GOD! I'm being used like a sex toy!' She thought while getting fucked harder and harder before feeling the cock twitching inside her.

"You will band to the rule of the Carbonfiapods! That is Queen X'Za's will!"

"AHHHH!" she let out with wide eyes before feeling eggs start filling her up, which caused her to fall to the ground from the weight.

Kazb'Too smirked before sitting on the expanding stomach. "This is cozy." 'Now to keep this up until she's nice and big.'

'Ahhhhh….I...I'm...cumming!' thought the woman as her juices came out like a river.

'I hope my queen is doing ok right now.'

(Elsewhere)

-Under Tokyo, in a small cave-

It's been twelve hours since the first wave of insects and half of japan has been taken over by the swarm, and it's still growing strong. As such, the government, under orders from the emperor, has assembled all their, Tokushusakusenguns or Special Forces Group, from all corners of the island to find and destroy the Carbonfiapod queen.

The only problem was that the insects destroyed or fucked the large ops teams except for one that got sent underground due to an explosion. Right now they were going down the cave while on high alert.

The team looked around while pointing their weapons at certain directions, all the while feeling like someone was watching them from the shadows.

"This is insane, we're never gonna make it out of here."

"Relax men." said the commander. "We have a mission to accomplish."

"But we're stuck kami knows how many miles under the city!"

"Not to mention we can't get in contact with command, we're walking in blind."

"Just stay focus."

The team carefully walked through the tunnels, unaware that many eyes were looking at them from every direction. But they did hear a clicking sound here and there.

One of the ops, a woman with short red hair, green eyes, a G cup chest and large ass, looked around while trying to not fire at anything, thus leading the enemy TOWARDS them. 'Just keep calm and focus on the mission at hand.'

She rounded a corner while trying to keep her nerves while hearing something scuttle past and turned before firing.

BAM!

Which in turn caused a cave in that blocked her from the rest of her team.

"Shit!" she cursed before finding she was by herself. "...oh no."

(Deeper into the tunnels later)

She walked through the area while getting very skittish, especially when she kept seeing shadows darting in the darkness and goo dripping from the walls and ceiling. 'This is insane! How am I gonna find the others around here?'

As she went deeper and deeper, she noticed that the air started to smell like….sweet flowers mixed with honey?

'Weird, I expected rotten corpses down here.' She thought while feeling a little calmer, all the while moving towards the source of the smell, which got stronger with every step. She kept her gun around and narrowed her eyes. "Alright bugs! Come on out!"

But it was quiet as nothing responded to the call.

She frowned before slowly heading to the end of the tunnel, revealing a large lake covered in purple goo like water as several large yellow crystals shone over the area, the size of a football field, and made it seem...peaceful. 'This is weird, this place should be crawling with them.'

As the woman looked around, she saw no Carbonfiapods, not even a big one, as she began moving closer to the lake.

"This is freaky, come out you freaks! I'll make you suffer for attacking my home!" She yelled while nothing came out, nothing at all. She then looked at the jelly and felt very thirsty for some reason. 'All I've had is coffee all day...it doesn't look dangerous. Maybe a taste.'

That was when she took some of the goo and drank it, only to find herself loving the taste as she dropped her weapon and began drinking it.

'It's so sweet! Like cake!' She thought in complete bliss. 'It's like water, but sweet enough like a pastry!'

As she kept on drinking, she didn't notice that her body was starting to smell like flowers and her body began to become moist as her folds and womb began to grow a little.

'I must have more!' She thought before jumping into the lake, just as something walking into the chamber. 'I NEED more!'

'Hmm? What's this? Someone's in my jelly.' thought the figure with interest. 'Normally I would eat them but, I want to see what happens when a human female eats royal jelly. Hopefully it makes her womb big enough for me.'

(Some hours later)

'Oh man! This stuff is great! I don't even know how long it's been, but this stuff feels way better to bathe in than regular water!' The woman thought while covered in goo, her stomach was the size of a nine month pregnant belly, due to her womb getting bigger then normal, and she was drinking the jelly like it was the only thing in the world. 'And I want to stay here forever! This stuff is great! Better than coffee any day!'

'Time to introduce myself.' "Ahem."

The woman's eyes widened and returned to earth before turning and went slack jawed in horror.

For she saw a very tall black and pink insectoid human with a massive thorax the size of a mountain with two long feelers on the ends, eight large legs with pointed tips on each toe, a massive ass, a T cup chest, four huge wings with fluffy looking armor on her shoulders, two tiny mandibles on her cheeks with tiny stingers on the ends, two giant pink eyes with fake eight tiny eyes all around her forehead, ten large arms near her waist that fused near the hands to form a strange complex 'armored gauntlet' with five sharp claws on the ends, a massive stomach that looked similar to a pregnant woman's stomach in her final trimester, and a dark red crotch guard that went from her groin and all the way to her forehead as it then extended into a large crown of armored antenna and mandibles that curved into the shape of a heart, staring at her with an amused smile.

"Enjoying my pool human? Because I'm interested in your thoughts over my royal jelly."

"You!" the woman yelled looking around for her gun and saw it on the side and swam towards it. Only to find that the gun was sinking into the ground due to the shoreline being made of mud.

"Me?" She feigned ignorance. "Oh, you mean me right? Queen X'Za, one millionth queen of the Carbonfiapods? Greatest female beauty in the underground? Right?"

"I mean you! You're the one in charge of this all!" snapped the woman who tried to pull her gun out of the mud. "The freak queen who's destroying my homeland!"

"Please." Queen X'Za smiled. "We are just reconquering the planet, you are just in the way. But more importantly." She pointed to the woman. "You drank my jelly, meaning you're in my power. Although giving you a giant womb was a surprise, it just gave me my beautiful body. Must be an enzyme or something."

"Fuck you!" she spat while getting her gun out and aimed it. "I'm gonna slaughter you and every last one of those bugs!"

"Carbonfiapods." She corrected her. "And if you kill me and my species, the royal jelly you love will be gone forever. Sad too, because you really seemed to enjoy it."

"W-What?" she replied in shock. "W-What do you mean?"

"Well the jelly is made by me." She smiled while putting her arms on her hips. "And if I die, the hive dies and the jelly will evaporate. Meaning you will never have another taste of it ever. Sorry, but you might have to try something else, maybe slime?" 'Not really, as the royal jelly is made by the earth's natural geothermal processes, I just add my goo into it for extra flavor.'

'No more jelly?' the woman looked at it before shaking her head and took aim. "No! No! I-I don't care! This is to keep my home safe! I'm ending you right now!"

Queen X'Za smiled. "Then go ahead, end me. But do say goodbye to the jelly as well."

"I-I'll be fine!" she gritted her teeth and put her finger on the trigger. 'Just pull! One shot to the head and all of this ends!'

But for some reason, she couldn't do it.

'Just fire! Just forget about the….tasty jelly…'

'Cute, she's already addicted. Better play her along.' "So? Going to fire or should I offer you a deal little human?"

"D-Deal? What kind of deal?"

"Simple, you don't kill me and." She smiled. "I'll give you all the royal jelly you can have. Besides, this is my tenth pool, my other nine pools are back in my chambers. You can have all the jelly as well as my blessing. Only if you don't kill me and you become my breeder for life."

"B-B-Breeder?!" she blushed while her gun was shaking. "T-Tenth!? You...you have that much jelly?"

"Yep, I eat the stuff when I'm not sleeping, ruling or breeding." Queen X'Za smiled. "So I have plenty, if you're interested in it that is?"

The woman felt her body growling for jelly.

"Well? Want to be my breeder for life?" She smiled. "Or do you want to lose all the jelly you can ever eat and drink?"

'Just kill her! Forget the jelly!' yelled her rational side.

' _No! You need jelly!_ ' The irrational side yelled while becoming stronger then her other side. ' _You NEED the jelly!_ '

'No we don't! What we need is to save our home and our friends!'

' _Jelly is everything, you need it. Desire it. Hunger for it!_ "

'Just shoot her! Do it! Do it now!'

' _Jelly! You need the jelly NOW!_ '

Queen X'Za chuckled while seeing the human fighting for control. 'That's always the case with my goo, addicting and hard to break. But I hope she wants to take the deal, I don't want her to know my ruse was a fake or that I have very soft armor.'

'SHOOT!'

' _JELLY!_ '

'SHOOT!'

' _JELLY!_ '

'SHOOT!'

' _SHOOT!_ '

'JELLY!'

' _SHOOT!_ '

'JELLY AND DO IT! Wait….FUCK!'

' _I won, now let's get the jelly!_ '

"G….GAAAHH!" the woman yelled throwing her gun away and looked at the queen. "Fuck it! I'll take the damn deal!"

"Great." She smiled. "Now follow me, I want to make your stay here as comfortable as possible. Especially when you come to like my chambers."

"Just get me the jelly!"

"Just follow~" She chuckled while walking away.

(Later)

-Queen X'Za's Chambers, under the earth's crust-

The human went wide eyed as nine massive pools, the size of entire oceans, dotted the massive chamber while a large bed of silk and golden goo was in the center of the large jelly lakes, all illuminated by pink crystals hanging from the ceiling.

"Welcome to my chambers, please get comfortable my breeder."

The woman gulped and felt herself drool seeing all the jelly. 'Holy shit! All of this was underneath us this whole time?!'

"Want to do the deed first or have a nice dinner in the bath?" Queen X'Za asked with a smile.

"J-Jelly first!" The woman said before jumping in one of the pools and began drinking the jelly.

"That's fine by me."

(Two hours later)

She groaned while feeling very full as her womb and folds felt bigger, maybe due to the properties or something else. "So….full."

Queen X'Za sweatdropped. "Well you did drink an entire pool. But I'm surprised you didn't get any bigger, oh well, maybe the eggs you lay will inherit your genes."

'This feels...like bliss~' She thought while the queen's crotch opened up, revealing three massive cocke the size of tiny cows with a long feeler on each of the gold tipped penises.

"Since you're full, want to get your first batch of eggs?"

She turned and gawked seeing the dicks which twitched and wiggled.

"Is that a yes?" Queen X'Za smiled while the cocks moved to the human's body. "And want me to take off your clothes or leave them?"

"T-Those things...are they even gonna fit!?"

"Maybe, the jelly you ate did give you a bigger womb so maybe it will."

The woman blushed and felt her body growing warm as the dicks moved closer. She then noticed each of the tips had a large blade on each as she noticed the blades ripping her clothes apart.

"There, much better~"

"Hey!" the woman let out with a blush before one of the dicks lashed out and went in her mouth.

Queen X'Za hummed while pushing the other dicks into the anus and slit as she thrusted all three dicks at the same time. "Wow, your womb is so big! I think it can fit ALL of my dicks, mmmm, I'll test that out later."

"Mmmmmm!" the woman let out with wide eyes feeling her body stretch out from each dick.

All the while the queen kept on thrusting harder and harder as she felt alive.

'She will be the start of my reign on the surface, and perhaps a harem of royal jelly eaters? Mmmm, might need to consult that idea with the other lords later.' she pondered while humming at the snug fit. "How's it feel to take in a queen's dicks?"

"Mmmmmmm~" The woman moaned while feeling very content and in bliss.

"Good, and after this batch you will have some jelly, ok my little breeder?"

"Mmmmmm~!" She moaned while feeling hungry again.

Queen X'Za smirked while thrusting harder and harder into the holes. "That's what I like to hear."

The woman moaned before feeling the eggs going into her body, causing her stomach to expand while the queen smirked.

"Now, please take care not to spit one out by accident. It might take away your jelly privileges."

"Mmmmm!" She moaned while cumming with delight. 'I...I want to be here….forever~'

'I wonder if the other lords have found suitable breeders.' Queen X'Za thought with a smile.

-Epilogue-

(Many years in the future later)

It wa a great day for the Carbonfiapods, for their invasion and reconquest of the earth was a success. All the men were destroyed, the females taken as breeders, and overall, the reproduction and food supplies were rising to new heights. They had begun work on converting the surface similar to what they had been dealing with for millenia.

All the while the Lords of the Carbonfiapods and the queen herself were busy with their own breeders, each one now solely under their spell and wanting both cock and eggs.

(With said lords and queen)

In a bright room illuminated by pink crystals, the queen and her lords sat on chairs of black onyx while they discussed about their main breeders.

"So, has anything changed with the little ones?"

"Nope." sighed Wzz'Pa. "Nothing yet. But my breeder is getting more and more horny everyday."

"Same with mine." smirked Centa'Pizaya. "My mate and I are in love~"

"You always say that." remarked Gr'Zar bluntly.

"Because it's true!"

R'Bu sighed. "Let's just have some action, or better yet show you how MY breeder is doing right now."

"True." Sighed Sik'Ya while Wi'Zzpa was busy licking her fingers. "It might be a good idea to show the products of our love and dedication, that way we can see who's the better Carbonfiapod."

"Yawn." Z'aWwwz yawned. "Fine by me, as long as I sleep that is."

"Bring them in then." ordered Queen X'Za.

The lords nodded before snapping their fingers and caused several Wzzzz'Vas to fly out of the room to get the breeders, all the while hoping their breeders would be the best out of all of them.

(Some minutes later)

Eventually the Wzzzz'Vas returned with the breeders with them.

"Who should go first?" asked C'Xa bluntly with a hint of monotonous.

"Me~" smiled Mo'Tha. "I got the first one on zero hour~"

"Very well, proceed."

She smiled while motioning to one of the Wzzzz'Vas to roll her breeder in.

It did so while revealing a giant humanoid moth with pink wings, a G cup chest and small ass, while holding a massive stomach with her many arms as she was rolled like a ball.

"See? Isn't she cute?"

"Mine's cuter." remarked Centa'Pizaya.

Wzz'Pa smirked while revealing her breeder, which was a tall humanoid wasp with a massive ass, I cup breasts, and a giant stinger as she rolled on her egg filled stomach. "This one was so eager for eggs, that I wanted to breed with her before I came here."

"That's nothing compared to mine." smirked Dra'Zz.

Sc'Xzz sighed while showing off her breeder, which was a tall and highly obese scarab woman with an F cup chest, wide ass and was oozing slime from her mouth as she was rolled into the center of the room. "This one was hard to break, but we managed to make her a living blob of eggs."

The other lords shivered at the twelve lord's sadistic way of treating her breeder.

"Heh, well my breeder managed to keep up and learned how to be fast." spoke Dra'Zz as her breeder was rolled in.

Said breeder was a humanoid dragonfly with a massive ass, H cup breasts and had a giant belly that seemed to swish with liquid.

"Especially with all the water I put in her."

Wi'Zzpa chuckled. "I pampered my breeder and now she's letting me drink from her breasts."

"Good then you can share some." teased X'Za.

She smirked while showing her breeder, who was a massive spider humanoid with a giant belly, P cup breasts that leaked milk and a massive ass. "Sorry, but she's not going to be shared. Besides, she's my little breeder."

C'Xza rolled her eyes before her breeder was rolled into view, who was a large cockroach woman with a massive ass, O cup breasts and had a hungry expression on her face. "She's eager for gangbanging."

"I'd be open to it." spoke Z'aWwwz.

R'Bu growled while her breeder appeared, which was a humanoid rhino beetle with a gigantic ass, an I cup chest and was in a constant state of lust. "THIS IS MY BITCH!"

"No yelling." frowned the queen.

"Sorry."

Sik'Ya smirked while showing off her breeder, which was a giant silkworm humanoid with a giant ass, J cup breasts, and had a long lower body that kept on getting rolled by by the stomach. "As you can see, she doesn't talk, just moans."

"It saves time." Ma'Xzzi said as she looked at her breeder/apprentice, who was a tall humanoid mantis with a giant ass, J cup breasts and was actually walking instead of rolling, all the while her stomach was bigger than her entire body. "As for my apprentice, she's able to walk with eggs."

Bzzz'A huffed while revealing her breeder, who was a humanoid asian honey bee with a n extremely wide ass, O cup breasts and was covered in honey and goo. "Well this one is special because I use her as my chair during building constructions!"

"You use her as a chair while holding eggs?"

"Yep."

Gr'Zar laughed at this.

"What?! Don't you do that?!"

"Of course not, that's ridiculous." She said while her breeder rolled towards her, which was a humanoid grasshopper with G cup breasts, a medium sized ass, and a massive ten foot cock that oozed sperm onto the ground. "I use my breeder as a cork and on the go sperm drink."

"Cum...cum…." panted the woman while grabbing her cock, which was hard due to her stomach, but she was able to with a lot of practice.

"See? She's obedient and eager for my eggs."

Z'aWwwz yawned while showing her breeder, a humanoid giant hornet with a massive ass, a I cup chest and was oozing goo from her nipples as she was rolled to the front of the lords. "See and yawn, can I sleep now?"

"No." frowned X'Za.

"Oh well." She yawned.

Centa'Pizaya smiled. "My turn! Mate! Mate! Come out~!"

"Coming~" the breeder moaned out while getting rolled to the front, revealing a large humanoid centipede with P cup breasts, a massive ass and was currently rolling on her large stomach and lower body as she looked….demented. "Mate! Kiss me!"

And cue them making out, much to the annoyance of the queen and lords.

'Not again.' All of them thought with a groan. This always seemed to happen if the two were away from each other.

Kazb'Too grumbled before showing off her breeder, who was a kabuto better humanoid with a massive ass, J cup breasts, and currently sweating a little as she just got done laying eggs, two to be exact. "See, this is the will of my queen."

The woman groaned before the Carbonfiapod sat on her large stomach like a throne.

"And I got a chair in the process."

"How many others do this with their breeder?" asked the queen.

And cue all of them raising their hands up.

She shook her head. "Anyway, I've seen the breeders and they're are all fine. But this meeting is adjourned. I need a jelly bath." 'And my personal breeder for life.'

All of them nodded while bringing their breeders out of the chamber.

Queen X'Za sighed before walking to her chambers, and sighed. "I need a break."

(In her chambers)

As for the final breeder….well, it's best we let the queen, who just returned, to show you the former soldier.

"I'm back my little breeder."

"Ah." groaned the woman, now a being similar to Queen X'Za, but with a massive ass, Z cup breasts, a massive stomach with two massive cocks poking out of her slit, and oozing jelly from her nipples, while drinking her third lake of jelly today. "Welcome home...oh...I feel so good~"

"Because you are ready to lay eggs." She smirked. "And I'm eager to breed with you again~"

"Do it….I need more~"

Queen X'Za smirked while moving cover to her breeder as her three cocks began to push into the holes, with the woman's cocks going into the Carbonfiapod's slit. "Mmmmm~ Get ready because if you put eggs in me, I'll increase your jelly pools by ten~"

"Oh god yes my queen~!" She moaned as they began to fuck each other with unbridled lust and hunger.


	158. Chapter 158

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 158

Yui and Jack finally face against Omni, only to release a worse danger.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Deep in the Zoo's basement-

Within the dark recesses of the private organization, we find a man, still covered in wounds from a botched experiment, walking around in search for a new lab to 'commandeer'.

'Next time, next time will be different, I just have to fix my errors, they won't stop me next time.' He thought while not noticing something was off.

And by that it was the fact that a glitch covered red portal was opening up in the distance while the area seemed to warp space and time in the localized area.

'Huh, never seen that before, I could either ignore it or…poke it with a stick and see what happens!'

But that was when a crimson cloaked figure walked out and looked around, as if searching for something. When they looked at the man though he straightened up.

"Uh, hello?"

It looked at him before saying. " **Olleh namuh.** "

"Ok…um…I can't understand you?"

It looked again before cackling like a broken record in a cannon. " **AH AH AH AH AH!** "

"Ah, I think I understand, you are evil, right?"

It stopped laughing and shook their head no.

"Good?"

Again no.

"Um...neutral?"

Again no.

"Um…chaotic? I'm kind of running out of options here."

Again no.

"Um...uh...insane?"

Again no.

"Well then what?"

It smirked while opening a portal and caused a creature to come tumbling out. It had a dark black body, similar to a giant T-Rex mixed with a raptor, with a golden yellow streak from the base of its neck to its tail, the shape of its head resembles that of a Tyrannosaurus rex with a sprinkled red mark around its eye orbit, with toe claws that are similar to a Velociraptor, possessing hands with four fingers with an opposable thumb and three main digits, skin that was flaky and peeling away in some areas near the mouth and sickly-looking with ragged teeth, while on all fours. " **DIOV! AHAHAHAHA!** "

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr! ROAR!" It roared before the figure jumped into the creature and turned its eyes a pure red color. " **RRRRRRRRRGGGGGG!** "

"Well, now seems like a good time to get the hell out of here!" Cried the scientist in fear.

It roared again before charging at him, a strange crimson ring shooting out of its mouth and landed on his finger as it charged though several wall like paper.

(Elsewhere)

Cynthia huffed while looking at Jack with anger. "Give me my powers back!"

"Don't do it Yui, she needs to be punished, she tried to kill my boys!"

"I'm Cynthia! Daddy's been gone for MONTHS!" She pouted. "And I want to find him!"

"Well tough shit, this is Yui, he comes here, causes a mess and/or leaves a new kid behind for me to deal with then goes galavanting off, you've spent more time with me than him!"

WEEEEEEEEEE!

That was when a large sound wave made from a trumpet blasted into the area as a large red barrier appeared from the tear and Yui jumped inside quickly before it got resealed.

"And cue the man of the hour himself, I swear it's like you get summoned here every time I say your name!"

"Look, I'd love to make an I dream of Genie reference, but we need to evacuate this place, now!"

"Eh?" Both said at once before the alarm began buzzing...IN EVERY CORNER OF THE ZOO!

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

" _ALERT! UNIDENTIFIED DINOSAURIAN ON THE LOOSE! ALL STAFF REPORT TO THE WAR ROOM!_ "

"Dinosaurs?! Yui what the hell have you brought to my home this time?!"

"Hey! This time I'm not at fault here! I've been trying to get back here for….I'm not counting all the chapters, but it's been a long ass time! Omni's here, except...well you know the story of Jekyll and Hyde?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Is it Sutinav?" Cynthia asked. "Xion told me the name one time."

"Yeah, essentially Omni's the Jekyll and Sutinav is the Hyde. Let that sink in."

"So, we have an all powerful being that is both crazier than Omni and eviler running around my lab?!"

"Worse, he EATS and destroys TIMELINES AND DIMENSIONS! EVERYTHING! So says his female counterpart Omnia."

"...why can nothing be semi-normal around here, why can't my friends be normal and not all powerful creatures that can bring the end of everything?" Groaned Jack.

"Because then things would get boring. You still got that button I have ya right?"

"I ate it." Cynthia pouted cutely. "Sorry."

"...ok plan b. Jack, can you get your stargate to get everyone out of here?"

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"Theoretically, yeah, but it's halfway across the lab at the moment."

"Well just get everyone there as fast as possible, Marisa included. I'm gonna find this bastard and show him what happens when you take over my bud's body."

" **RRRRRGGGGGG!** " Came a roar from the speakers as several of them were destroyed by some kinds of blunt object.

"Well we better get going before our 'friend' finds us."

(Elsewhere)

A Zoo guard screamed as he got ripped apart by the dinosaur as it galavanted into the MG pens and roared.

" **RRRRRRRRGGGGGG!** " It roared before looking at the monster girls with malice and sadistic pleasure.

"W-What the hell is that thing?!" Cried out one girl who looked like a turtle.

"I don't know!"

It roared before walking towards a cage and saw the control panel.

SLASH!

Only to slash it with its claws, opening the door to a very scared succubus.

"Ah..ah...ah…" She stuttered looking upward with a pale face. "P-Please don't kill me?" She stuttered as it just grinned sadistically.

" **RRRRGGGG!** " It growled before jumping on the succubus and began eating her as the other monster girls screamed in horror.

"Oh god, we're all gonna die!"

"Please, someone stop it, anyone!"

"Halt!" Called a guard as a squad of them rushed over and held their rifles up. "Hold it right there or we'll fire!"

"Sir, it's a dinosaur, can it even understand us?"

"With all the batshit stuff around here, I wouldn't be surprised!"

It looked at them before doing something crazy, it charged at them, jumped to the master controls and ripped it apart, causing the lights to go off and the cages to open.

"Damn it! Fire men! Fill it full of lead!"

" **RRRRRGGG!** " It cried out before taking them out one by one.

(With Jack and Yui)

" _Commander! We lost communications with the MG Pen!_ " One guard said in fear from the communicator. " _We need reinforcements-AHHHHH!_ "

" _ **RRRRRGGGGG!**_ " It cried out from the other end before the sound of broken bones were heard.

"Shit, damn it Yui, that thing is killing all of my men, and at this rate it will kill all my test subjects!" Growled Jack as they ran through the facility.

"That's why while you get as many people as safety as you can, I'm taking that bitch out."

"Me too!" piped up Cynthia.

"No." spoke Yui bluntly.

"But why?!"

"You're still grounded and this is a threat you're not ready for. I know lots of people say that cliche line, but I mean it. I'd rather get hurt then you at this moment. That's why you and mommy are going with uncle Jack at the moment."

Jack frowned at the last remark as it wasn't his intention of leaving HIS organization to a dinosaur.

"Now listen." spoke Yui before fading away into the nearby shadows.

"Damn it Yui…ok Cynthia, I need you to go to the warp gate, my sons, Elizabeth, and Marisa should already be there, Marisa and Elizabeth know how to work the machine, just tell them to go to universe 169304, they'll understand."

"Ok." Cynthia nodded. "But what are you going to do uncle Jack?"

"This is my facility, I've put my whole life into it, and if you think for a goddamn second I'm not going to defend it you're crazier than Yui." He said as he reached into his coat and pulled out a glowing green syringe.

"So…..what's that?"

"The key to getting your powers back, I'm pulling out all the stops."

"What?! Give me-"

"Use it as soon as I'm gone, there's a big explosion of power once you take it, got it?"

She nodded before eating the syringe and ran off as Jack hoped he could be able to use his 'new toy'.

(With Yui)

"Now where is that son of a bitch?" He muttered while looking around and saw the blood and bodies all over the place.

"P...Please….kill….me…" Groaned one worker whose arms and legs were torn off.

Yui moved over to the man with sympathy. "Don't worry, I'll help." He held his hand out before the fingers glowed and a beam of light shot out and hit him right between the eyes.

POOF!

Turning him to ash and soot in the process.

"That sick bastard. Doing things halfway like this." Muttered Yui before hearing an explosion and flew off towards it.

When he turned the corner, he saw the DNA sector of the Zoo, which was engulfed in flames as the giant dinosaur rushed out with a strange red glow around it.

" **RRRRRGGGGGGG!** "

"YOU!" Yelled Yui before flying right at it and glowed before turning into a familiar blue hedgehog before spin dashing right at it and hit the side of its face.

Only for it to not move as it smirked evilly and swatted him away with its right arm.

"Ahhh!" He screamed before bouncing on the ground and changed back with a groan. "Fuck, guess I didn't go fast enough. Let's try this!" he yelled before his arm stretched out and grabbed the tail before letting loose an electric shock.

" **RRRRRGGGGUUUUAAAA!** " Roared the beast in pain. It then growled and suddenly spun around and started running away as it seemed to be having alternative motives.

"Hey!" Cried Yui as he suddenly got dragged without letting go. "Quit running like a bitch and fight me! Unless you ain't got the dino balls for it!"

(Later)

The dinosaur rushed towards a building as it suddenly hid in the shadows and kept quiet as its tail opened the door quickly.

"COME BACK HERE!" Yelled Yui who was flying and growling. 'I just HAD to let go! Next time I'm using cement to keep me in place!'

The dinosaur just roared and slammed the door shut with it's tail and chuckled as it heard Yui slam into it. It also didn't help that it was an X-Ray room and the dinosaur just turned the dial all the way up to max.

"You think a doors gonna stop me? Eat this bitch!" Yui seeped into the ground and appeared inside. "Ha ha!"

Only to find himself in a room full of ghost sharks with bombs in their mouths.

"...shit." He muttered before he took off running when they 'swam' towards him. "I can't tell if it's that dino or Jack's fault! I barely look around this place on my own!"

(With Jack)

"Shit shit shit, where is it? Damn it, this is why you need to sort your shit Jack!" Muttered said scientist as he dug through a large pile of inventions.

All of which were either defective or nearly world destroying, mostly the former.

"No, no, this one only shrinks people to the size of ants, no no...ah-hah, yes, got it!" He pulled out a large futuristic gun with the 'O' symbol on its side and had gold tesla coils on it. "Now this is what I'm talking about, let's see Omni shrug this sucker off."

(With Yui)

"In the trap! Get in the trap you bastards!" Yelled Yui, now using a proton pack and ghost trap against the sharks that tried swarming him as he blasted several with the stream.

BOOOOOOOM!

Which caused massive explosions to occur that destroyed most of the Zoo's support beams.

"Why does Jack even have these here?!" yelled the deity.

And cue Jack appearing in a tiny yellow portal, but only to his shoulders and head as he was still new at portal making.

"Augh, damn it, still too small!" He groaned as he struggled to get free.

"Jack! About time you showed up, your ghost sharks with bombs, which are admittedly badass, are being real bitches right now!"

"What?" He asked in confusion. "Those aren't mine…I think? Look, here, I got just the thing to deal with Omni."

"If it's a nuke that'd be great."

"No."

Yui facepalmed along with the sharks, that exploded in the process.

"This is my life work, there's no reason to destroy it all!"

"So it's not an MG DNA Gun?"

"Would that stop Omni in this situation?"

"Chances are no."

That was when the roaring was heard from above them.

"You said that this was because of Omni's alter ego, right? Well this gun will take care of it!"

"What gun?" Asked Yui pointing at the tiny portal. "Wait...are you stuck?"

Jack blushed. "I'm not good at making portals without a gun!"

"Hang on." Yui made the devices vanish and hold out a glowing hand before the portal grew and pulled Jack out of it.

"Thanks, and this is the gun." Said Jack holding up the glowing device. "One hit and Omni will be down for the count…hopefully."

"I never thought the day would come when I'd have to put a friend down."

" **RRRRRRRGGGGG!** " The creature roared while above them but in another sector of the ZOO.

"So, Yui, I need you to hold him down as the gun charges…for five minutes."

"Oh sure, let the guy who's stronger than you try and restrain him who keeps losing him. Can't go wrong." Remarked Yui in a smart ass fashion.

(Elsewhere)

The dinosaur growled while right in Jack's office and started to play with the computer, accessing his master control function and pressed a button.

" _ZOO destruction sequence activated. Time remaining, one hour._ "

It smirked before destroying the computer and walked off with an evil grin.

"What the shit Omni, why are you destroying the zoo?!"

It turned and saw Jack and Yui right behind it. " **RRRRGGGGGG!** "

"You idiot, I made the destruction sequence to get rid of everything on a super microscopic level, once it blows we're all gone, even you!"

It laughed before saying in a human tone. " **I don't erac. I am DIOV!** "

"You will care when you die too! Yui, hold him down!"

The deity jumped at him before almost getting bit in half by the dinosaur's jaw.

"You got this Yui, just….four and a half minutes to go!"

That was when a bright yellow portal appeared as Xion walked out with a hologram version of Yui on her shoulder.

"...oh no." She said in fear. "It's begun!"

"HA!" yelled Yui who grew himself out and started trying to grab the dino. "Let's see ya wrestle ya gecko!"

" **Rrrrrrrggggg!** " It growled before Xion held up a dark amber DISK with a large wooly Mammoth on it and yelled.

"O-SMASH!"

BOOM!

A pillar of dark amber energy hit the ceiling before a blast of flames licked the ground and caused a mammoth, whose body was changing from amber data lines to his original color pattern, to appear while breaking the walls and ceiling.

" **WOOOOOOOOO!** " It trumpeted while looking very enraged as it tackled the dinosaur into a wall.

"Aw come on Xion!" cried Yui. "I know this ain't my place, but even I don't wanna make a mess!"

' _Hey copy!_ ' Yelled the hologram.

"Look, we are here to stop my father before he and Noix combine forces. So just get him out of the Indoraptor so I can put him in a DISK."

"Just tell that tiny rip off of me to shut it and I'll do what I was already doing."

' _You're the copy!_ '

" **RRRRRRGGGGGGG!** "

"Yui, the guns almost done charging, keep it up!"

The Mammoth kept on pinning the dinosaur before it grabbed the trunk and ripped it off, causing it to return to the DISK in data bits.

"Ah! Yui clone! Do something before father eats Jack!"

" _ZOO destruction sequence now at two minutes, earth time. Sorry for using Martian time._ " The computer said.

"Shit! Come on, we need to finish this so I can save the ZOO!"

Xion dodged a tail strike while Yui got pissed and got ready to use a very powerful attack.

"That's it! Taste this! Kai-o-ken!" He yelled before getting covered in a red glow and lunged at the rex before slamming his fist right against it's right eye.

It roared before it got separated from Omni, as its eyes returned to normal.

"O-Secure!" Xion yelled while using a blank DISK at it and caused it to change into a dark amber colored DISK with its head on it. "Uncle Jack, take the shot!"

"Ready! Here we go!" He called as a white beam shot out of the gun and hit the Omni, causing him to roar out in pain as it began to crackle with energy.

" **HAAAAAAAAAA!** " He screamed before something odd happened.

BOOM!

Omni returned to normal while a large blob of glitches appeared on the ground.

"Yes, it worked! Now excuse me while I deactivate the self destruct."

"And I shall congratulate Xion. Good job, you caught...a dinosaur!" Declared Yui while striking a pose. "Go ahead, do what I did."

"Indoraptor." She said with a sigh. "One out of a billion DISKS to go."

"At least it was rare, right?" Called Jack from the terminal as he hit several buttons.

That was when the glitches started to rise up, taking the form of a inverted Omni with skeleton wings and arms, with no eyes and black flames coming from its body.

"Well that will give me nightmares, kill it with fire!"

" **AH AH AH!** " It laughed before glowing brightly and shot out of the room, destroying everything in its path to the atomic and chrono level, as it went into a pure red glitchy portal and vanished in a burst of light that destroyed part of the sky.

"...welp, I can safely say this wasn't my fault." Spoke Yui.

"...ok, fair point...so did we win?" Asked Jack who managed to shut down the self destruct.

Omni groaned while getting up, while in pain. "No...you just….caused the O Singularity Catastrophe...the day when…..the omniverse….shall be….destroyed….forever…"

"...but we aren't dead YET, so I'd call that a win, you guys wanna have a beer?"

"I just need to say one thing. Damn it Jack! You had one job!" Yelled Yui before sighing. "Ah, feels good having a reason to say that."

Omni groaned. "We need to….stop him….we need….to save….the Foundation Elements…" He then passed out.

"...ok, this was not my fault, wanna blame this on Omni and his evil split personality disorder?"

"Kinda hard NOT to, unless…." Yui turned to Xion with a smile. "Hey Xion, care to take one for the team?"

Xion and hologram Yui walked away while vanishing into a bright yellow portal.

"I'll take that as a maybe."

"Good enough for me, wanna drag Omni to the nearest bar and try to forget today?"

"Yes, but-" he was cut off as a huge boom was heard and looked out a hole to see Cynthia zipping around very fast. "...Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Why is my daughter zipping around? Almost like she has her powers back?"

"...In all fairness, Omni had gone berserk so I put her in charge of getting our families to safety, I think that was worth giving her powers back temporarily, right?"

"Just how temporary we talking?"

"Twenty four hours, she'll be back to normal tomorrow."

BOOM!

BOOM!

"HA HA HA! PANCAKES!" Cynthia yelled out with an insane grin on her face.

"...I'll get the Cynthia Strength Tranquilizer darts."

"In the meantime, I think it's time for a break of adventuring. You know, stay here and spend more time with the family. And I shall start by giving my little girl one hell of a fucking."

Omni groaned in his passed out state while both men felt very nervous as well...they just released a monster and have no idea how to stop it. On the upside Yui at least has an idea what he'll be doing the next day.


	159. Chapter 159

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 159

A man stumbles across an aquarium of monster girls.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow…..man this place looks amazing!" Spoke a man with short black hair and with tanned skin wearing an orange vest and white shirt while holding a camera up and took a shot of a salmon swimming in it's tank. "I'm gonna need to get pictures from every single tank."

"Calm down, they're just fish." Said an annoyed girl next to him. "You can find this stupid thing in a grocery store."

"But not swimming around in its natural habitat." He smiled as they walked down the steps with him taking another picture. "This new aquarium sure is popular, and I'm gonna be the first one in town to get great pictures from every single tank."

"Ugh, I'm telling you the editor won't care about this stupid new aquarium."

"Well sorry, but this is a lot more fun than stalking celebrities Marisa." He remarked while looking at a sea urchin.

"Hey, digging dirt up on those hotshots at least pays a lot more than taking pictures of some weird spiky thing."

"This is a sea urchin, and agree to disagree, I just don't get why you hate fish."

"Well I've finished my review, this place is brightly colored and has several stupid fish in it, one star out of five." She spoke typing on her phone while he rolled his eyes. "Can we go now?"

"Nope, I said every tank and I mean it." He said as he shook his head. "We've only been to five and this place is four stories high with a sub level for deep sea marine life!"

"Ugh! I can't take this! I'm gonna go wait in the van."

"Oh come on, I'm sure if you give them a try you'll see something nice. Oh! How about that clownfish?" He asked pointing to one swimming by them. "Kinda reminds you of Finding Nemo."

"But it isn't talking. Look, this kind of thing just isn't my cup of tea, ok?"

"Oh fine, go wait in the van if you want, but I'm gonna be here for a while. Why not take an early lunch?" He asked taking a pic of the clownfish which swam away.

"Sure...actually if I'm leaving you here can you just grab an uber back, me and my boyfriend have a date in two hours."

"Sure, but don't come running to me when the editor likes all my photos. You know they say that more is better. Who knows, he might give me a promotion if I bring him back over a hundred, maybe two hundred pictures."

"More like he'll kick your ass for making him look over two hundred pictures, see you later Jake." She turn and walked off while the man chuckled.

'If there's one thing I know it's that a bunch of boring tabloid newsprint gets boring real quick. But people will pay a lot of money if they can publish good pictures of exotic fish for documentaries. Oh! Maybe I'll get a private deal with a bigger newspaper who talk about animals and their info.' He thought as the women made her way to a door where an old man was sitting by the ticket booth.

"If Jake wants to spend the day taking pictures of stinky fish, it's his head if the boss kicks him to the curb." She muttered as the man saw her leave.

'Finally, I thought they were never gonna leave, my back is killing me.' Thought the guard getting up and straightened his back up. 'Better start locking up and get on home. My programs gonna start without me.' He thought as he began to flip several flips on the booth as shutters began to come down over the window. 'I hope the girls have a fun day, soon this place will be bustling and they won't get any rest.'

Inside, Jake himself took a picture of a small hermit crab and didn't notice the shutters as he was too deep in. "You're gonna be famous little guy. Now then, which tank is next?" He pondered before seeing the stairs leading down to the deep sea exhibit. "Ah, some close up of the creatures of the deep, perfect!"

He moved to the stairs and used his phone to add a bit more light as he went down them. "Man, glad we came by later when we did, otherwise this space would be as packed as sardines. Ha! That's a good one." He chuckled as he reached the bottom to see several tanks lining the walls with everything decorated to look like he was in a cave. "Oooh, kinda reminds me of that water park I went to as a kid. Minus the place being filled up with water."

He shivered at the memory and moved around to look in a tank and saw what appeared to be a single shark on the other side. "Ooh, I can't tell if it's a great white or bull shark. Better get a closer look." He said as he aimed his camera at it and zoomed it in.

Said shark kept swimming while not seeing anyone around the usual area people went to in order to get a closer look and took that as a sign of the place closing. Good.

"Alright, just a little...bit...and…" Jake was about to take a picture, but saw the shark begin to swim a bit off. 'Oh come on, come back, you were in the right place! Please come back!' He thought as he tried to follow it along the wall of the tank. 'You're the first shark to be kept alive in an aquarium!'

Said shark stopped over near a corner of the tank before it stopped swimming completely and began to twitch and twist making Jake go wide eyed.

"Oh no, is something wrong with it? Is it sick? Or...going into a seizure?" He muttered confused before he began to see the mouth open wide and gaped when he saw what looked like a webbed hand rise up from it, followed by another one, with both grabbing the sides of the mouth and seemingly pull it down like it was some kind of suit. "What...the…" He said as the jaw began to open wider than it should have been before the shark began to fold like it was made of rubber.

"Ahhh! Damn it!" Groaned a voice coming from the spot as he saw what look like a head come right up with long white hair attached to it as it wiggled it's body with the shark body going down the person to show a body and what looked like the shark's tail itself slipping out from the body and was attached to the new body. "I hate when this thing squeezes my butt!"

"Wha….bu….shark….how?" He stammered in shock as he lowered his camera in disbelief.

"That old guy needs to get a suit that doesn't feel like it's trying to squeeze my tail off." The voice spoke as the shark body floated down to the bottom while the figure stretched out their arms and twisted their body around. "Ahhh, much better."

"Ah….what….mermaid?" He muttered as she opened her eyes to reveal glowing green irises….just to spot him and freeze.

"...oh shit."

Jake paled when he saw the figure looking at him while noting the figure had two firm D breasts on display, making him blush before shaking his head. "Uh….I-I-I wasn't staring or anything."

"You… you shouldn't be here, the aquarium's closed!" She cried as she began to swim close to the glass.

"Closed?" He spoke in surprise before he stumbled back when she got up close and gulped. "S-Sorry! I'll just be going then."

"Oh no you don't, you can't just leave after seeing me!" She growled showing off razor sharp teeth while she dragged her sharp fingers against the glass making a high pitched sound making him shiver.

"I-I swear I didn't mean to miss mermaid! I won't tell!"

"Oh you won't, I'll make sure of that." She said as she blinked and her eyes turned pitch black.

'Oh god is that scary!' He thought feeling his blood run cold and back up more to the stairs. 'J-Just call down Jake, there's six inches of glass between you and her, she can't get to you!'

"Oh no you don't!" The woman swam up quickly to the top of the tank and wound up splashing out of it and went through the air making him scream and try to run, but tripped when she wound up crashing down on him and pinned his wrists.

"Ahh! Please don't eat me! I won't tell a soul! I swear!" He cried as he struggled to get free.

"Oh I know, and I know just how to silence you~" She chuckled as she licked her lips.

'Crap! She's gonna eat my flesh from my body! Oh god above! Please let her do it quick so I don't suffer!' He thought as he closed his eyes and braced for the inevitable only to feel something soft and wet press against his lips. 'Huh?' He opened his eyes and went wide eyed when he saw the woman kissing him, throwing him for a huge loop. 'Wait, what is going on?!'

She kept the kiss up for a full minute before pulling back with a large grin. "Alright buddy, here's the deal, I haven't talked to any real guys since I got here and I have an itch that needs scratching, any guess on where I'm going with this?"

"Uh….." He let out, still thrown for a loop. "You….me….kissing?"

"No, that's just the start, but before we get to it, you're gonna help me back in my tank so I can show you something." She said with a slight chuckle. "It's kind of hard to get back in from this side."

"Uh…." He let out while glancing at the stairs making her frown.

"Or I could just eat you raw. Ever been on the bad side of a shark going into a frenzy? Here's a tip, it's not pretty for the prey."

"S-So how do I get you back into the tank?" He asked with a nervous chuckle.

"Just carry me up to the top using the side ladder."

"Wait, you want me to carry you, while climbing it? That's kinda...awkward and hard." He said as he looked at the small ladder.

"Just shut up and carry me into the tank!"

"Ok ok! But...you're still on me." He pointed out.

"Well then you better fix it and now."

Jake sighed before groaning as he tried to push her off him and got up before finding her arms wrapped around his neck as he grabbed behind her tail making her jump and blush.

"Hey! Watch where you're grabbing buddy."

"Hey, it's not my fault there's not many hand holds, your skin is pretty slick!" He groaned as he began to make his way up the ladder. He reached out and grabbed it before awkwardly stepping onto it while grunting. "This is harder than I thought, you're really heavy."

"Hey, shut up, most of that weight is in the shark half!" She shouted with a frown. "Besides, compared to Bethany I'm as light as a guppy."

'Who is Bethany? Wait, are there more of them?! Oh no, that kiss was a ruse to get me to put her back in the tank so she can drag me down, drown me and then kill and share my remains with her friends!' He thought with a gulp. 'If I drop her on the ground and made a break for it, I MIGHT be able to get away before she could grab me.' He thought as he began to get higher up the ladder. 'Should I do it?' He thought as he looked down.

"Don't go getting any big ideas buddy." She warned. "You even think of dropping me and you'll be leaving here with a stump, but that'll be nothing when you bleed out."

'Augh, what do I do, what do I do?!' He thought as he reached the top of the tank. 'It's now or never!'

SPLASH

'...pussy.' He thought as he fell into the tank. 'Oh well, I lived a….life.'

"Very good, now come on, we need to get to the bottom fast or you might drown."

"Can't we stay here? Where I can breath?" He said as she chuckled and shook her head.

"As much as I would love that I'd rather not dirty up the tanks, now come on!" She grabbed his wrist and dived down into the water, pulling him with making him panic and try to keep his mouth closed. He barely kept his eyes open and saw her diving towards what looked like a hole hidden from the glass's view behind a rock before dragging him down, showing that they were entering a large glass pipe.

'What kind of tank has something like this? Just where does it lead to?' He thought as he saw what looked like other pipes connecting to the large one as they got deeper and deeper before he saw the pipe entering what looked like a massive underground cave that branched out in multiple directions with a large lake splitting off in those directions as well. 'What is this place?'

"Here we are." spoke the woman while underwater before bringing them up and broke the surface with the man gasping and took in air.

"Hah...hah...oh thank god I'm not dead….hah...where are we?" He panted.

"A cave, what else would it be?"

"How is there a cave here though?!" He cried out as she just chuckled.

"It was built here when the whole place was made, for me and my pals of course."

"Your….pals?" He gulped nervously. 'Oh man, if they had this whole place built for them in secret then they must be powerful, they're going to eat me and no one will ever know!'

"Well yeah, it'd get lonely in a big place like this if I couldn't actually interact with the girls." She said as she held him closer. "And don't get any ideas, I'm getting my fun with you first before you even think of going to the others!"

"W-W-What do you mean?" He gulped while she licked her lips.

"C'mon, didn't you get the hint earlier, I am gonna fuck you nice and hard~"

His jaw dropped before feeling her grab at his shirt and start ripping it apart. "H-Hey, I liked that shirt!"

"Shut up and kiss me!" She growled before pulling him into a rough kiss.

"Mmm!" he let out in surprise while she wrapped her arms around his neck while moving closer and pressed her breasts against his bare chest making him blush. 'I-Is this really happening? Am I really gonna fuck a real live mermaid?!' He thought as she began to work on tearing off his pants.

'Hope he's got something big down there.' She thought as she managed to tear his pants off and grinned as she felt a large bulge. 'Jackpot!'

Jake jumped feeling her slick hand rub against his underwear before it got torn off next. 'T-This is really happening!'

The woman broke the kiss and grinned. "Better hang on, I like to be on top~"

"Um, ok… you do remember that we're floating in the water, right?"

"Of course I do, which means you'll have to hold on with your legs while I ride you like a bull shark~"

"Ok, um...where do I uh… stick it?" He said as he looked down in slight confusion.

"Where I lay eggs." She deadpanned while rubbing his dick which was growing hard and reached down to her slit to spread it open. "Where else would it go?"

"Well excuse me for not being familiar with the anatomy of a mermaid, I just learned they were real five minutes ago." He remarked sarcastically before groaning when he felt his dick poke against her hole.

"You know calling me that is getting on my nerves. I'm not a mermaid, I'm a mershark."

"Again, sorry, just learned you exist, I don't even know your name, let alone your species." He said as he noted the dorsal fin on her back. 'Huh, mershark, I guess that explains the whole shark suit...kinda?'

"Just call me Ronnie, now get ready for the ride of your life." She started to push her hole onto the dick with a hum while Jake groaned feeling the warm hole opposed to the cool water. "And what can I call you shark bait~?"

"J-Jake." He groaned as he tried to push in a bit deeper.

"Well Jake, buckle up." She growled before gripping his back and started to slide back on the dick making both groan before she moved back over it while Jake tried to keep from sinking due to the extra weight. "Augh, it feels so goddamn good, it's been to long!" She roared as she pulled him back in once more. 'Damn, this feels great, it's just missing something though.' She thought before getting an idea.

"Ah! Ah! Fuck, I haven't done this in we-OW!" He cried as Ronnie chomped down on his shoulder, drawing blood. "What the hell?!"

"Mmmm, perfect~" She purred licking at the blood with a moan while Jake groaned feeling the tongue and her pussy tighten up.

"A-Are you really getting off on my blood right now?" He groaned as a few drops fell into the water.

"What? Sharks get crazy when they smell it, I just happen to get nice and horny when I taste some."

"Well ask next time, I don't like being bit!"

"Why did you think I didn't ask, now shut up and get back to the sex!" She growled bouncing on the dick harder making Jake groan while his hands reached down and grabbed at her ass again. "Good, I was starting to think all you were going to do was flounder around!"

"Augh, I can do more than that!"

(Later)

"Not bad, not bad at all Jake~" She smiled while leaning against the shore of the cave while Jake panted and rubbed the bandaged spot on his shoulder. "Definitely something worth remembering."

"Ah… thanks… I know I'll remember this… from the damn scar!"

"You still on about that bite?"

"I thought you were thinking about eating me!"

"And I didn't, so shut up!" She groaned. "You're fine now, it's all bandages, so stop whining."

"I have a legit reason for it." He grumbled.

"Whatever, so, you can go now...but I'm not telling you how to get out since you've been whining like a baby this whole time." She grinned making him groan.

"Oh come on. I had sex with you like you wanted. We had a deal."

"Yeah, and I'm not eating you, if you want that could be fixed." She said, making him gulp.

"N-No thanks, I'm good."

"Good, and if it helps there should be a ladder to the aquarium...somewhere." She said as she began to slide back into the water.

"Hey wait! How am I supposed to get out of here?" He asked quickly. "I can't breath underwater like you!"

"Don't worry, the ladder doesn't go through water, it's for the owner so she can come down and chat with us, she's a human."

"Oh thank god." He sighed in relief.

"But good luck finding it, and if I see you again I'll get you~" She grinned flashing her teeth before sinking all the way in the water while Jake gulped and touched his shoulder.

'I need to get out of here now! I am not going through that again, she almost took my arm off!' He thought before looking around. "Alright, a ladder connected here shouldn't be hard to find." He said as he looked around. "A ladder...in a poorly lit, underground cave system… that could go on for miles for all I know….damn it."

He moved over near a wall and tried to squint his eyes to focus while not noticing a shadow in the water. 'Ok, I just need to keep my hands on the wall and eventually I'll hit ladder.' He moved his hands across the wall and moved a little before hearing water splash and jumped. 'Crap! Did she already come back? It hasn't even been a minute!' He thought as he looked around wildly. "Come on Ronnie, I'm tired and you just let me go, give me a break!"

"Hey! Who are you? How'd you get here?"

"...Shit, you're not Ronnie." He groaned. "She dragged me down here, so please do not kill and/or eat me."

"Wait, you met Ronnie? Without her suit? Shit."

"Not my fault, I thought she was a regular shark until she took it off, and she said she would let me go if I pleased her and I did!" He spoke turning around and gawked since it was another woman, but...somewhat similar to Ronnie. That being she had long black hair in two pigtails and had what looked like sharp teeth poking out from her upper lip with fins on the sides of her head with webbed hands and a C cup chest while she looked at him in wide eyes. "So...um….I was just trying to find my way out but she neglected to tell me that…"

"Wow! I can't remember the last time we had a regular human male around here after we got out of our suits!"

"Yeah so uh… do you know where the ladder out of here is?" he asked before seeing her beam and show off her teeth making him gulp.

"Wait till my sisters hear this! Wait there!" before diving right down.

"No wait!" He called before groaning. "Ok, new plan, book it out of here as fast as I can!" He said as he began to race down the cave , feeling the wall for any sign of the ladder. 'She said sisters, so there's more, add in the girls Ronnie said and there could be hundreds more who can find this place! That means me being shredded into chum if I get caught.' He thought as he heard several more splashes in the water. 'No no no, I will not die this way, I won't!'

"Are you sure you saw a human male in here?"

"Positive, and he was naked too! He was right here, I swear!"

"Well I don't see him, thanks for getting our hopes up for nothing."

"I was telling the truth, maybe he's just hiding, come on, let's go look for him!"

"Hang on, do you smell that?"

The other voices went silent before letting out low growls.

"It's fresh blood, and you're right, it IS coming from a male."

'How can they even tell that?!' He thought as he heard the other voices agree.

"Yeah, see, I told you, the smells coming from down there, let's get him!"

Jake heard water splashing and ducked around a rock and held his breath as it stopped. 'Crap!' He tried not to move, not to breathe, not to do anything that would gave him away as he listened to the silence, only the dripping of stalagmites filling the cave with sound.

"Come on out~ we know you're hiding~"

"We can smell you, no use trying to hide from us now, we'll find you eventually~"

Jake gulped while hearing the sound of something coming out of the water. "I-I'm no snitch ok! If you wanna eat me Ronnie might get mad! S-She might think you're taking her meal!" He spoke up quickly. 'Please buy it!'

"Oh don't worry, we're not gonna eat you… or at least not that way~"

"Just step out or we'll drag you into the water~"

"And let me guess, once I step out you'll still drag me into the water?" He asked with a groan as he heard a chorus of giggles. 'Yeah I walked in on that one.'

"Yeah, so come on out, we have you surrounded!"

'Might as well listen or they might get angry.' He thought poking his head out and moved from the rock to see several more girls like the first, all of them looking exactly like her. 'Shit, four of them?! Oh this is not going to end well!'

"Hey, you never said this guy was a hunk~"

"Wait, one, two, three…" He silently counted the girls. "How are there four of you, can you make clones?!"

"Of course not, we were all born together." Spoke one with a raised eyebrow. "Haven't you ever seen piranhas before?"

"I'm a guy who's never left LA, why would you think I've ever seen one before, let alone be able to properly identify a mermaid?"

"What's LA?" One asked confused.

"...It's the city we're in… or rather under I guess?" He spoke before shaking his head. "Wait, piranhas? But didn't one of you say Ronnie was your sister?"

"Oh, well she helped raise us, so she's like our big sister!"

"... how old are all of you?"

"We're adults, duh." One remarked rolling her eyes.

"Ok… well I'll just mosey on then, this was a great talk so…. Bye!" He spoke before he slipped on a wet spot, making hims tumble back and into the water making the girls snicker. "Not a word!" He said as some of his bloed began to seep into the water from his bite mark.

"Hey look!" One spoke seeing it before they grinned and swam around him while putting their heads under the water to get a little taste. "Oh yeah, that's the stuff! I want more, I feel it coming on, I'm gonna go into a feeding frenzy!"

"Us too!" Spoke her sisters with Jake gulping and saw them move closer with their breasts touching him.

"H-Hey, I um, I'm kind of tired from Ronnie?" He spoke before jumping when he felt one of the hands grab his dick, which was still hard. "Ok, so no break, huh? Got it."

"I hope you're ready for quadruple fun~"

"Uh, if you're piranhas, does that mean you're gonna try and gnaw on me everywhere?"

"Only a little bit~" One chuckled before she began to nibble on his arm.

Jake winced feeling the teeth, but it wasn't as hard as Ronnie's biting. "Please tell me you're all not going to strip the flesh from my body like in those videos."

"No way, we already had a big meal before coming here." Spoke one nibbling on his leg.

"So why are you all biting me?!"

"We like the taste and it feels nice~!"

Jake groaned while feeling one licking around his dick and lightly nibble on it, but not actually break skin making it harder. 'Fuck! Am I turning into a damn masochist?'

"Mmmm, this is going to be great, it's been forever since we've been able to have fun like big sis Ronnie!"

"Don't worry, we'll make sure you feel good~"

"Yeah, so just relax, and know that you're not getting away until EVERYONE is happy!"

Jake groaned hearing that while wincing when one nibbled on one of his fingers with a moan. 'Shit!'

(Later)

"Ahhh, that felt refreshing!"

"Speak for yourself, everything is sore!" Groaned Jake who was covered in bandages.

"Hey, you had a five way with piranhas, a bit of nibbling is expected!"

"I could see my life flash in front of me." He muttered.

"Aw calm down you big baby, here, I have something that will make you feel good!" Called one before holding up a sea urchin.

"... I do not like where this is going." He spoke making her sigh.

"Not like that! Geez, we already mated, you humans think of weird stuff."

"That is not helping, what are you going to do with that thing?"

"Stick it in your butt, obviously."

"... nope nope nope nope!" He spoke swimming back as frantic as possible, but the 'love bites' as the girls called them, made it hard.

"Oh calm down you big baby, it's just a quick peck and you'll feel better than ever." One waved off as the one with the sea urchin swam after him. "Trust us, you'll thank us when this is over."

"I call bull on that!" He called as the urchin got closer and closer before she cheered and poked him in the buttocks with it. "YEOW!"

"HA, got you! Now it should be taking effect any minute now!"

"What should b- wait, what is this… why do I feel so full of energy?" He asked feeling his body tingle with newfound energy while the pain seemed to fade away.

"It's a get up and go urchin, we breed them because they give us a rush of energy in the morning, glad to see it works on humans!"

"Wait, but all it did was prick me. You said you were trying to stick it in my butt."

"Yeah, the look on your face was priceless." She chuckled with a grin.

Jake gave her a blank face. "Ha ha ha, my sides are bursting." He remarked sarcastically.

"Aw come on, liven up a bit sour puss." Chuckled one who kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for mating with us, I'll send you pictures of our eggs!"

"Ha ha, nice try, fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on you." He said as he began to swim to the shore.

"Ok, if you say so, but don't say I didn't warn you." She shrugged before they all went under the water while he sighed in relief.

'Oh man. Am I gonna be fucking girls all night before getting out of here? Are they ALL gonna be like those girls? I'll probably lose all my blood by then.' He thought as he pulled himself onto the shore. 'Augh, I need to get out of here, I don't think I have enough blood left in me to survive another round!'

With that he went back to looking around the walls for any kind of secret levers. 'Come on, there has to be something here, even a light switch will help!' That's when he saw a hatch near the top, but it was sealed shut and had no ladder near it. "Damn it! Ok, ok, just calm down, you found a hatch, that must mean there has to be something around here that I can use to get up there."

He looked around, only to see bubbles in the water and groaned. "Great, what could it be this time? Some scary monster from the abyss? A blood thirsty fish? Oh god, please please don't let it be one of those fish that swims up your penis!" He groaned as he covered said appendage. "Whatever it is please just don't let it be horny!"

The bubbles came out more before a figure rose up while what appeared to be tentacles rose up beside it.

'No no no no no, not tentacles, I know where this is going!' He thought as he saw it was a woman with reddish pink hair, but had an E sized chest with several dots around her arms with similar colored tentacles surrounding her while yawning.

"Ah… it's good to finally be out of bed, now I can finally get some nice dry sleep… hey, who are you?" She asked noticing Jake who gulped.

"Uh...I'm Jake. Who are you?"

"I'm Ociana, and why are you naked and here?"

"Uh...would you believe this is a big misunderstanding?"

"That depends, you don't look like the owner, and she rarely lets workers down here, so just who are you?" She raised an eyebrow. "And...wait, are you turned on right now?"

"I uh… it's not my fault, blame Ronnie and those piranhas!"

"Ooooh, now I get it. That'd explain the bandages." She nodded. "Let me guess, she had a bad itch, fucked you, and then those little girls wound up doing the same, right?"

"Yeah that pretty much sums it all up. So…. what now?"

"What do you mean what now?"

"Well, they refused to tell me how to get out of here and made me scratch their itches to keep from eating me so…. Do I have to do the same to you too?"

"Oh! Not happening." She replied bluntly with a frown. "You do know what happens to octopi when we mate, right?"

"Not a single clue." He remarked as he scratched his head.

"When the female octopus is knocked up, we stay in our nest until we lay our eggs and spend a lot of time making sure they're clear and get plenty of oxygen, but it takes such a long time that by the time they hatch, the female can leave, but dies. You really think I'm gonna have some random stranger mate with me and get to making eggs? Nope! I'm sticking around as long as possible before I gotta get to that. So no, we ain't gonna be mating."

"Whoa whoa whoa, ok, I'm fine with that, in my defense I've only had two interactions with mermaids and both cases involved them biting me and screwing me, I still have no idea what the proper etiquette is. Also, you're only half octopus so couldn't you hypothetically lay your eggs in shallow water so you can breathe and have the guy who knocked you up pamper you and make you feel good so you have enough strength not to die?"

"...huh, you know I never really thought of it like that. But shallow water means more danger for them, but I'm just telling you what I was told by a few of my sisters, before they got eaten." She remarked with a calm tone.

"Ah, I'm sorry to tell you that, but maybe they were just messing with you? My sisters once told me if I ate ice cream I would explode so… yeah. Plus I don't think you have to worry about predators, you're not exactly like most octopi, right?"

"Hey! I still have to keep my eyes out." She frowned. "That damn guppy likes to eat my legs if she's ever starving and it hurts! Sure they grow back, but do I look like a swimming meal?"

"Well, you could just move to a large tank where the uh, 'guppy' can't get you, you have a lot more options than a twelve inch long octopus in the wild, right? Also, odd question, but do you have any spare shorts or something?"

"No, those things are weird." She remarked before looking at the dick and got a thoughtful look. "You know, I can't quite fuck you, but there IS something else I could do."

"Um…. what do you mean by that?" He asked as he began to get a bad feeling. "We're just talking and I don't want to knock you up, right?"

"I meant a way you can feel good and I get some fun out of it, doesn't mean we need to fuck." She said as she began to approach him. "How do you feel about tentacles?"

"Preferably not inside me?"

She grinned widely before her legs lashed out and pulled his lower half into the water before a few other started to rub around his dick and balls making him groan. "I can work with that big boy~"

(Later)

"A-Ahhh!" Groaned Jake as the woman kept massaging his dick and balls. "I-I can't give out anymore!"

"Aw come on, I know you have one more load in there for me~"

"You already got four out of me!"

"And we need one more to make it a nice even number~"

"Five isn't an even number!" He groaned while gripping the shore feeling the suction cups cling to his skin while moving. "Isn't four enough for you?!"

"Nope~" She cooed as she felt his dick twitch. "Alright round number five here we go~"

"AHHH!" He groaned as he shot his load into her tentacles. "Ah...ah….damn...you're relentless…"

"Yep, plus you look so cute when you climax, maybe I should keep you~" She teased while moving the tentacles over and licked the seed off them with a hum. 'Plus he has a few good idea on how to let me have kids and have me survive.'

Jake panted while still feeling full of energy. "Damn… those urchins are something else…"

"That explains how you can still keep going." She said as she pulled him closer. "You know, you're pretty warm, I like that, any chance I could convince you to stay here a bit longer?"

"No can do, I gotta get back home as soon as possible, provided I can find clothes." He muttered.

"That will be hard, it's not like the girls here have anything that would fit you." She remarked before seeing some bubbles nearby. "Speaking of which."

"Huh? Speaking of what?" He asked before the water exploded right next to them.

"Someone else has arrived." She said as she began to loosen her hold on him. "Sorry, but I'm gonna have to leave you to her mercy, come back and see me if you wanna have again later, ok?"

"Wait, mercy? Who is it?"

"Don't worry, she's just a big softie." She chuckled as he looked over to see a grey skinned woman who had several fins on her arms with a mohawk like crest on her head along with a large extended sword like appendage on her forehead with D size breasts.

Jake gulped seeing the sword before the girl looked over and spotted the two with a serious gaze. 'Please don't try to skewer me with that, please!'

"Halt Ociana, relinquish the intruder to me immediately."

"Well hello to you too Selena." Remarked the octopus woman casually. "You here for Jake, you want to have some fun with him too?"

"Nay! I am merely here to keep him safe from your carnivorous desires!"

"Uh, we didn't actually bang." The human pointed out.

"Even better, now I will take him and take him away before any of the others can use him to their own ends!"

"I don't think he's in any shape to move around too much."

"Then I shall carry him, hand him over!"

Ociana shrugged before moving away from Jake. "Go ahead, but don't be surprised if the others get upset."

"I don't care, I will protect him!" She said as she quickly swam over and grabbed him. "You are safe now citizen."

"Um… thanks?" He spoke before finding himself dragged under water and pulled by her. 'Not again!'

"Hold your breath, I shall take you to my domain where we can figure out what to do with you." She spoke while they went down one of the pipes.

'You could have told me that before we dived!' He thought as he tried to stay focused on holding his breath. 'Is she taking me back up to the aquarium?'

The woman made a few turns through the pipe before bringing them upwards.

'Ah, we are going up… and I'm running out of oxygen.' He thought as he tried not to panic or black out.

Soon they broke the surface with Jake gasping and tried to catch his breath. "Ah...ah...oh thank god."

"We are here, are you ok, do you require cpr or mouth to mouth resuscitation?"

"Hah….hah...no, I think I'm fi-mmmmmph!" He let out before finding her lips pressed over his making him flail his arms around as she started blowing air into his lungs. 'I said no! I know that I said no!'

She smiled as she kept kissing him before pulling away. "You are saved civilian, you may thank me now."

"Thank you? You nearly made me suffocate while I was trying to catch my breath!" He cried as she tilted her head in confusion.

"Huh? But I was saving you from drowning."

"That you almost caused! And I was not drowning!" He panted while sighing. "Did you just want an excuse to kiss me? At least be up front about it."

"...I may have wanted an excuse." She said quietly with a blush.

"Look, I'm gonna be up front. Being stuck in this place, and running into girls who are apparently part fish is shocking, and ending up fucking a total of five of them and getting a tentacle job from another is something I thought only happened in hentai, but if this is gonna be a thing going on, then just tell me you wanna fuck. I mean if that's all, just say it." He said with a sigh. "Pretty much any shock or confusion of how it works is gone after the piranhas, the only questions I have is how any of you are real and what you are doing here."

"Oh, well that's simple enough." She cleared her throat. "You see, it dates back centuries ago. When our kind swam through the ocean without any problem. Nowadays there's so few of us people think we're myths or made up."

"Or think they made you up in an online encyclopedia." Idly muttered Jake.

"And due to pollution in recent years our numbers have been dwindling and we've been trying to find a safe place to live, then we heard about the concept of aquariums and we had a grand idea, we could raise money to raise our young, have a safe place for them to live AND we can save some ocean life and raise awareness at the same time, it was perfect!"

"But then how did you hide? I mean, Ronnie climbed out of a shark suit that looked exactly like the real thing."

"Well that would be the effect of our natural ability to hide, we are all born with the ability to hide as the animal our mermaid half is based after, though it can be a bit unconvincing, the quadruplets are gigantic when they are in fish form."

"And all of you just happen to have an underwater cave you can meet at? That seems a bit TOO convenient."

"That's because they aren't natural, they were originally a decommissioned subway system that we reconverted for our use."

"And nobody else is aware of this?"

"I didn't say that. The lady who made this place found out about us eventually and promised to let us stay, so long as we only showed our real selves when the place was closed so nobody else would find out. It'd cause a huge 'scandal' I believe the term was used." She said with a shrug. "All she wanted in exchange was some weird chests full of gold from some sunken wrecks."

"That….actually explains a lot, so you all just live here now?"

"Of course, and it's been so much easier not having to hunt for food and we agree not to eat each other."

"Except when Ronnie is hungry for Ociana's legs, right?"

"Well, sometimes her hunger does get the best of her, but she makes sure not to go for the head or human parts."

"But that doesn't answer one part. Just how many other girls are around that I might end up fucking?"

"Well, that is a bit complicated, this is a very large aquarium, there's around…. A hundred or so?" She said as his eyes widened in horror. "Oh calm down, you don't have to fuck them all, believe it or not we aren't all horny and desperate, a few have their families with them, a few are too old or to young for anything like that, hell if you promise not to tell anyone and just wait until tomorrow to talk to the owner you can leave."

"Really? It's that simple? Oh thank god." He sighed in relief. "I don't think I could even come close to HALF that, even with those urchins poking me."

"Yeah, honestly Ronnie probably wouldn't have killed you, she's just horney and the quadruplets look up to her and try to copy what she does."

"So I take it you're some kind of swordfish?"

"A blue marlin to be exact." She said proudly.

"And you were talking like some knight because….?"

"My mother used to read me a book about them and with the whole swordfish motif I decided to be a knight." She said quietly as she blushed.

"So a knight who was misusing her position to get the 'intruder' all alone with herself?" He found himself teasing with a smile.

"S-Shut up! It worked out in the end!" She said with a huff.

"So, did you want to do anything else to the 'intruder' or did you just want to steal a kiss?" He asked while she looked away and seemed to poke her fingers together shyly. 'Wow, this is like an anime now.'

"Well….um...I uh….I was hoping….could we cuddle?"

"...You just want to cuddle? Really?" He asked in surprise as she nodded. "Well...sure, no problem."

"Really? Awesome! No one wants to do it with me after the whole stabbing incident!"

"Wait, what incident?" He asked before she pulled him close to her.

"Oh I accidentally stabbed some of the girls when I wanted to cuddle, no big deal." She said with a smile. "But she survived, I missed all her vital organs and the sword went straight through her."

Jake paled as he felt her hug him and saw the long sword nearly brush against his nose making him gulp. 'Just keep calm Jake, don't move and you won't get hurt.'

"So nice...warm… I love it~" She let out with a smile while keeping a firm grip while Jake put his hands on her waist.

'Wow, I was worried she was gonna blow me and I was gonna say goodbye to little Jake. This might actually help me stay warm if I'm gonna be in the water for so long.' He thought as he relaxed and leaned into the hug, unaware of the pair of eyes watching them from another tank.

'What's this? That imitation knight has a human with her? All alone? Oh this is no good, no good at all!' Thought the figure as they began to swim back and forth in agitation. 'No good, no good, no good at all! At this rate she'll start to think she's better than me!'

(Later)

"Uh...excuse me?" Spoke Jake tapping the blue marlin girl on the back.

"Hmmm? What is it Jake?"

"Can you let go? I think it's starting to get really cold in my feet."

"Oh…. are you sure?"

"Well, I think we've been in the water like this for over an hour, plus I'm starting to look like a prune." He said as she groaned.

"Fiiine." She sighed as she swam to the tanks edge and helped him get out. "We could have stayed for longer though."

"Not unless you want me to get hypothermia." He said before hearing a splash behind him and something landing on the floor behind him. "...someone's behind me, right?"

"Yes and-oh no, not her." Grumbled Selene. "I apologize for her behavior."

"Oh no, that can't be a good sign." He groaned as he turned around. When he did his eyes nearly bugged out of his head and his jaw dropped while the girl in the water had her arms crossed over her F sized breasts with long red and white striped hair with a matching tail under the water and a slim waist that made her chest really stand out with multiple red and white quills around her waist making it look that she was wearing a puffy dress like a queen. 'Holy shit!' He thought as she cleared her throat.

"Peasant, I demand that you come over here and get in my tank immediately, your queen demands it."

"Wait, what?" He got out while shaking his head. 'Wow, she's like some mermaid version of Jessica Rabbit!'

"I said get in the tank, you spent more than enough time in that lowly creatures company, and my tank is tropical so the water is nice and warm."

"I was just cuddling with...uh...sorry, what was your name?" He looked at the swordfish girl.

"Selene."

"Selene, so why do you care who I'm with, I don't even know you."

"You'll have to pardon her, Bell has a rather...arrogant attitude." Sighed the marlin mermaid. "It's just her nature, she's a lionfish mermaid, her species acts all high and mighty and takes over whatever ecosystem they come in contact with."

"Are they all so gifted?" Whispered Jake glancing at Bell's bust.

"Silent you cur, and peasant, get in my tank immediately."

"No, I don't want to, sorry, I'd like to dry off for a bit." He spoke shaking his head. "Soaking in water for so long tends to mess with the body temperature of humans."

"What?! Unacceptable, are you truly refusing ME, when you just spent time with her?!" She frowned while looking insulted.

"Uh….yes?"

"You insolent fool! Get over here so I may properly punish you!"

Jake gulped seeing her glare and looked at Selene. "Uh, aren't lionfish toxic too?"

"Extremely, she can control it to an extent, though I'd advise not touching her."

"That cur lies, I am not poisonous at all!"

"Uh, just to be on the safe side, I think I'll stay over here for the time being." He said as she growled.

"I am not poisonous, you can touch me without dying damn it!" She roared as she began to climb out of the tank, though with much difficulty. "Now get over here or else I'll get really mad!"

"Um, should she be doing that, it's a bit of a fall from the top of that tank." He asked as she began to spill water on the ground with her struggles.

"She tends to get too hot headed and forget the tanks are connected to the cave." She said with a shrug. "She also forgets that they connect to a secret room on each floor where we can easily get out and onto a specially made wheelchairs."

"Really? Wow, this place is more well funded than I imagined."

"We have a lot of resources to work with, there is a lot of gold and valuable minerals in the oceans." She said as Bell let out a yell and got out of the tank… only to belly flop onto the floor with a loud wet thwack.

"Ah! Ow! Damn it! You'll pay for not obeying me!" She groaned as she began to flop and drag her way towards him.

"Um, are you ok?" He asked as he edged away from her. "Did you break anything?"

"No, but I will of yours if you don't get down here!"

"Um… I'm afraid I'm going to have to pass, sorry, I uh….like not being poisoned?" He spoke getting a louder growl from her with Selene sweat dropping.

"Perhaps you should help her, at least get back into her tank. She tends to hold grudges."

"Won't she poison me though?"

"I am not poisonous!"

"She might not if you make a deal with her."

"Ok, um… if I help you get back into your tank will you not poison me?"

"For the final time you cur! I'm not poisonous!"

"Ok,ok, um, just hold on, I'll help lift you into your tank, ok?" He said as he hesitantly made his way towards her. "Just don't prick me."

"I won't." She said as he got closer and closer before she lashed out and grabbed him. "Ah-hah, I got you!"

"And I'm gonna need to get you back into your tank." He spoke looking at the nearby ladder before going over and started to climb it while holding her with a hand on her waist.

"Y-Yes, very good peasant, you are making your queen very happy!" 'Yes, someone is finally touching me!'

'Good luck human, you'll need it.' Thought Selene before diving down in her tank.

"Alright, here we go, one, two...three!" He said with a groan as he huffed and lifted her into the tank. When she hit the water he found himself pulled in. "Woah!"

"Yes, you are in my domain now peasant!" She laughed as she pulled him close to her.

"Y-Yeah, guess I am." He blushed seeing her breasts near him.

"Now you will pay for being so rude to me peasant, your first command is...to pat my head."

"...really?" He asked with surprise.

"Do not question your queen! I have seen others humans do this to each other and I wish to know what it feels like!"

"Ok ok!" He spoke before reaching over and carefully patted her head. "Um… is that ok?"

"Yes, it feels… nice." She said with a small blush as she leaned into his hand. "Keep doing it until I say stop."

'Ok, this is really weird, at least the water is warm this time around.'

(Later)

Jake blushed since Bell was rubbing her breasts against his chest with a smirk as he kept petting her head. 'D-Damn, they're so soft!'

"I can be quite a generous queen when I want to be peasant, do you like this, do you like feeling my large, supple breasts on your chest?"

"Uh...w-well I'd be lying if I said no." He said with a large blush. 'Oh man, this is amazing, I don't even care that she may or may not be poisonous!'

"If you treat me with the respect I deserve, I might just let you touch them~"

"O-Only if you do the same." He groaned as she frowned.

"Is that back talk to your queen?"

"Well no, I just-"

"That's it, time for a punishment, you need to learn your place!"

"W-Wait! Let's talk it out!" He said as he stopped patting her head. 'And this is my cue to get out of this tank now!'

"Too late!" She spoke grabbing his face and made him look her in the eyes. "As punishment, you are to have your lips claimed by me until I say so!"

"Wait, wh-mmmph!" He started only for her to slam her lips into his. 'Should I really be that surprised by now?'

"Mmmm~!" She moaned as she deepened the kiss, her eyes full of bliss.

'Wow she is really getting into this, did she just want an excuse to kiss me?' He wondered before feeling something wet rub across his lips. 'Is that her tongue, is she frenching me?!' He thought as she let out another moan. He opened his mouth and found it rubbing against his own tongue. 'I knew it!'

'Yes, yes, very good peasant, very goood~' She thought while grinding her chest against his while rubbing his arms. 'You are mine, don't you ever forget that, ever~'

'Wow, she sure is eager. She must be the horniest one out of them all.' He thought before feeling her reaching down and fondling his third leg. 'And it seems I was right.'

'Touching a man like this is making me want to have him fuck me until I can't move~' She thought as she pushed hip up against the glass. 'Once I do that he'll never look at any of those other skanks again!'

'Guess she wants to be on top.' He thought before groaning as he felt her suck on his tongue and his dick get harder the more she gripped it. 'Oh wow, she really wants it! Wait….isn't all her quills by her waist, where she wants to put my dick?'

Bell broke the kiss and panted while looking flushed before looking at the dick. "My my, getting hard from a simple kiss? How shameful, what shall I do with you?"

"Um… you could let me go?" He suggested, making her frown.

"Wrong answer, very wrong answer."

"Can't blame a guy for trying." He chuckled sheepishly before she moved her lower half near his dick and gulped. "Uh, your quills won't hit it, right?"

"No, they won't… I think?" She said, slightly unsure.

'Oh that is not a good sign.'

(Later)

"Ah...ah...ah…" panted Jake while Bell leaned on him with a content expression. "I can't...feel...my dick."

"Yep, neurotoxins, they won't kill you, but they paralyze whatever they touch~" She snag while staying on his dick with some of the sperm leaking into the water. "Which means it's stuck all nice and hard for the rest of the day~"

"W-What?!" He went wide eyed. 'Crap! Forget viagra, this stuff is something worth going to the hospital for!'

"Yep, shall we go for another round~?"

"Uh…" He said uncertainty, making her frown. "What if instead we just relax?"

"Is that back talk to your queen again?"

"NO! No, I'm just tired, that's all." He said before noticing what looked like thin blue vines creeping in through a pipe behind them. "Huh? What the?"

"Silence peasant, your queen is talking!" She called before one of the vines touched her back, making her freeze. "Gah! I...can't...move!"

"Heh heh heh, that's the idea 'queenie'." Chuckled a voice behind her as the vines moved towards Jake. "It's Jada's turn for some fun~"

"N-No!" She growled out before Jake found himself stiffened up when they touched him due to a tingle and groaned before finding himself dragged away. "Damn jellyfish!"

"Manowar~" Chuckled the voice as Jake quickly took a deep breath before going underwater.

'Crap, now those I KNOW are venomous.' He thought as he was dragged back down the pipe and back to the cave. There he saw a very tall light blue woman who to his surprise actually had legs, except that her hair was an extremely long mass of manowar tentacles, stingers and so on and she had a C cup chest with a large backside. When he got some air he saw her grinning mischievously. "Um…. hi?" He said in confusion.

"Well well well, good thing I got you away from queenie when I could, you're looking good~" She chuckled in a jamaican accent. "So you're the guy who everyone's been talking about, eh?"

"Yes? Is that bad...also please tell me this is temporary."

"Of course, provided I decide to stop."

"Um… can you please do that? I really don't wanna be paralyzed forever."

"Mmm, well...I might be persuaded, for a price."

"And what would that be?" He asked, having a feeling he already knew what it was.

"Simple, I want you to give me what she got."

"Headpats and kisses?"

"Nope, your dick in here~" She purred laying on her back while spreading her legs to show off her slit.

"Well...I expected this, but I can't exactly move like this." He groaned trying to move his arm. "You might have to do it yourself."

"It's fine, I can work with this, luckily the 'queen' made you nice and hard for me~" She grinned floating over to him and rubbed her slit against the dick making him groan. "You know what's better about my toxin? It can make you way more sensitive than what she could ever put out."

"W-Well, I can definitely confirm that is true." He groaned.

"You might blow your load as soon as you pop right on in, well don't worry about getting rough with me, no bones." She chuckled as she bends her arm back at a ninety degree angle to show that she wasn't kidding.

"Wow, that is amazing." He said in wonder. He felt her pussy move over his dick and nearly jumped since it felt like his dick was already tingling with eager. 'Whoa, this is kind of crazy! I feel like I'm about to blow my load right now!'

"Mmm, a human's dick is always a treat~" She hummed with a smile before he groaned and started cumming inside her. "Oh yeah, that's the stuff, feel free to keep it up, like a fire hose~" She chuckled as she bounced her hips a little, making him groan.

"Fuck!" He cried out, feeling more sperm shoot into her from the sudden move.

"That's right, right now you're as sensitive as a landmine~" She laughed with a grin as more of her stinger like hair floated onto him. "I'm gonna drain you dry~"

"Y-You're at least six people too late for that."

(Later)

"Ah….I needed that." She sighed happily as she floated on the water next to a very dried out Jake. "With all that sperm I might be filled with that instead of water." She joked while using a tendril to pick up a sea urchin as he groaned before poking him. "Boop~"

"Ah...thanks… should I be worried how many different poisons are entering my body?"

"I don't know, maybe you'll end up super resistant to them all like some mutant." She joked while he felt his body regaining it's feeling back. "Welp, time to send you on the way big boy, so what will it be, whale, sea lion or puffer fish?"

"Uh...whale, I don't wanna get poisoned again."

"Alright, say hi to Bertha for me~" She called with a grin before tossing him into a nearby current which began to float him towards a large pipe that was sucking in a large amount of water.

Jake braced himself as he got sucked in and crossed his arms in front of him before the suction slowed down and he felt himself float up and reached the surface. "Huh, with my luck I thought I was gonna smack right against her." He said before bumping into a large object. "Did I just hit a wall or is this Bertha?"

"Mmmm? Who's talking about me? Is that you Bell?" Came a female's voice as he swam back and saw the object move around before seeing a hand rising up from the water. "Come on, tell me where you are so I don't crush you again."

"I'm not Bell, I'm Jake, and not crushing me would be nice!" He called out. He saw the object move up and saw it was a grey skinned woman, about fourteen feet tall, and had long blue hair going down her back with webbed hands and a whale's tail and massive J breasts with her looking down and blinking when she saw him.

"Huh? Who are you… and why do you smell of some of the other girls including Bell?"

"Long story short, got stuck here, and can't get out until I have sex with you girls. I know, it sounds as crazy as you think."

"No, kind of makes sense, it is spawning season." She said with a shrug. "We're all horny as hell, we can't completely control our emotions at the moment."

"Wait, you girls are going into heat? Huh, honestly I thought you just never got with many guys around here and were just dealing with withdrawal."

"It's not exactly heat seeing how most of us are cold blooded, it's more like due to the time of year our fish part thinks it's time to have babies while the human part is confused, leaving incredibly horny and fertile, it happens every spring." She sighed while sinking down up to her breasts making Jake stare.

'Wow, they're like giant waterbeds.' He thought before processing what she said. "Wait… I had sex and didn't pull out, does this mean I knocked some of the girls up?!"

"Mmm, no idea." She remarked tilting her head. "Ever since we got here, we don't get much chances to mate with males. Usually we help each other if we need it, but some of them might have been tossed a bone or two, Becky definitely, she's already nice and ready to make babies."

"Oh god… wait, who's Becky, was she one of the piranha girls?" He asked with a groan.

"No, Becky's a seahorse. I don't think I've heard about her getting with a human, she usually likes to talk about stuff that sounds like gossip." She said with a shrug. "But be careful of the piranhas, if you knock up one of them Ronnie will kill you, she views them as her baby sisters."

"Yeah, I've heard." He muttered with a gulp. 'Shit! I'm gonna wind up like the teens from Jaws! I can already hear the music creeping up on me.'

"Yeah, so how did you end up here, did you come to see me?" She asked with a grin.

"Well I actually got locked in here by accident." He said with a nervous chuckle, making her deflate.

"Oh… ok, I guess I can understand, I mean nobody comes here to see Bertha, they all care about the seal, the sharks, the cute little fish…" She muttered looking down with a sad expression which tugged at Jake's heartstrings.

'Ok, now I feel like a jerk who just slapped a puppy.' He thought as he swam towards her. "Hey hey hey, it's ok, you're amazing, in fact my favorite animals were whales when I was younger."

"You're just saying that…"

"No really, I mean it. When I saw them I always thought they were cool. I mean they were big, sounded beautiful, and seemed so gentle just swimming around. I even wanted to ride on one, but the only thing they allow you to ride are dolphins, which I thought seemed kinda weird. I mean whales are gentle giants, so why not?"

"Probably because we're too fat to fit in those small cages and we turn into psychos if you try, just look at Tilikum." She groaned as he swam over and patted her on the back. "No one likes whales, they only care about those jerk dolphins."

"No no no, you're amazing, trust me, I'd choose you over everyone else here in a heartbeat, ok?" he spoke rubbing her back. "I mean just look at you, you say you're fat, but to me that's just more to love and hug."

"I am fat, just look at these things, and I have a belly!"

"It's not that bad, I think it makes you look cute!" He spoke making her look at him with surprise.

"Cute? But...how?"

"Well besides your belly, you got cheeks that are squeezable. I don't mean where I'd pinch them, but the kind where you just wanna rub them and press your own against them."

"R-Really? You mean that?" She asked as she began to blush.

"Yeah, plus you have a nice personality, you seem kind, compassionate, you seem like a really nice woman." He complimented while Bertha turned crimson and held her cheeks.

"A-A-A-Ah! I don't think I can take much more of this!" She cried out with Jake swearing he saw steam leaving her ears.

"Um, are you ok, do you need to cool off a bit?" He asked before seeing her lunge down at him, making him yelp as the impact kicked up water and he found himself pressed against one of the breasts. 'So soft! It's like a giant wet cloud!'

"No one's ever said so many nice things to me like that!" She cried as she hugged him tightly. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you!"

'No problem, oh god if I die from lack of air, this'll be the best sensation before I meet my end.' He thought, unable to respond due to the large, bouncy orb pressed against his face.

"Thank you… I think you need a reward~" She smiled pulling him away and letting him gasp for air.

"Hah...hah...ha….what kind of reward?"

"I think you already know what kind I'm talking about~"

He blushed before gulping. "B-B-But...isn't that gonna be hard?"

"Well not THAT hard, I have a few ideas~"

"Like what?"

"Well if your little guy is having some trouble we can get a bit creative, you have arms, right?"

"Well yeah, why do you ask?"

"Well, you can make use of them down there if you catch my drift, or I could give you one hell of a boob job~"

"...boobies please." He spoke in a daze while staring at the huge mounds.

"Alright, let's have some fun~" She chuckled as she pulled him closer to the large mounds.

(Later)

"Ahhh!" He groaned out as his dick spurted out another load right in between the huge mounds with Bertha humming as he squeezed them as hard as he could. "Oh fuck! These things are deadly weapons!"

"Yep, there's a reason everyone wants my blubber~" She hummed happily. "You having fun?"

"Hell...to the yeah." He nodded with a goofy smile. 'Thank you god! Thank you!'

"Good, for a bit I was worried that I'd have to make them bigger." She said nonchalantly.

"Wait...you can do that?!"

"Oh yeah, I have the ability to shrink myself down and grow to the size of a whale, right now I'm in the most comfortable 'small' version."

Jake slowly blinked before groaning as he blew another load on the breasts making her smile.

"Oh? Was that from imagining just how bigger these can get?"

"Definitely...that and I'm still super sensitive from the manowar's stings."

"Jada? That would explain it." She said with a nod. "She had some fun with you before me I take it?"

"Y-Yeah." He groaned as she kept kneading her breasts over his dick. "I-It feels like my dick's a diamond right now!"

"I'm wondering how long you can lost, most guys would have passed out by now, and from all the fun you've been having probably died of dehydration too."

"Well, I got all those good venoms in me...and I haven't left the water for most of the night." He let out before one last spurt came out and landed on her cheek before he panted and started to feel tired. "I...I think I'm finally spent…" He panted as Bertha nodded and lightly pushed his dick out of the grasp of her breasts.

"Why don't you take a break on my stomach?"

"Yeah… that sounds nice…" He panted as she smiled and pulled him towards her.

"You can take a nap if you really feel comfy." She said as he sleepily nodded. 'This is nice, I hope he can visit us again when he leaves.'

"Sure...thing...zzzz." He said as he closed his eyes as Bertha smiled as she did the same, both unaware of the figure stealthy swimming into the room.

'Let's see, there's Bertha, but I don't see that human I've been hearing about.' Thought the figure before hearing some light snoring. 'Wait, Bertha doesn't snore!' They swam over closer, around the whale, and saw something in Bertha's arms. 'A-hah! I knew he was here! Right in Bertha's arms….where I can't get him….shit.'

The figure rubbed their chin and swam back and forth. "Alright, my best chance is if I wake her up, or...get the human's attention before she wakes." She mused. "Last thing I want is to make Bertha angry, for all I know she likes this guy and is possessive."

With that the figure dipped their head under the water, brought it back up, before squirting out water from their mouth at the human and hit their arm. Jake groaned a bit before rolling away from where the water came from. 'Drat, I'll have to aim for their face.' They thought before diving down to try again.

'No more...no more water…' He thought while trying to relax before feeling more water, but on his cheek. He groaned as he opened his eyes. "Ugh, what's going on?"

"Psssp, hey, down here!"

"Huh?" He let out before looking down over the side and saw what looked like another woman, but this one had what looked like an orange crest on her head and to her back with short orange hair, C cup breasts, but the thing that stuck out wasn't her swollen belly, but her lips which seemed stretched out from her face with red lips at the end of them. "...am I dreaming?" He muttered in confusion.

"Aw, saying that I'm the girl of your dreams~?" She chuckled. "Come down here for some fun~"

"Uh, who are you exactly?" he called down.

"Beth, and I'm just a girl looking for some fun, everyone else is getting some!"

"I can believe that." He admitted while looking at Bertha's face as she slept and looked back at Beth . "Can it wait? We're kinda resting."

"Aw come on, are you really going to leave me hanging? What's better, crazy wild sex or some stupid sleep?"

"Stupid sleep." He replied with a yawn making her huff. "I've been getting around so much, I think I'm hitting my limit."

"Oh come on, that is so unfair!" She groaned. "I want some love and dick, is that too much to ask?"

"Well not really, but I'm feeling kinda cozy right here." He said with a shrug. "Sorry, maybe next time?"

"Aw come oooon! I haven't had any fun with another guy since I got pregnant."

"Wait, you're pregnant right now?"

"Well yeah, what else would this be?" She pointed to her belly with a frown. "Did you think it was all fat?"

"No, I can barely, see, I'm barely even awake." He said with a yawn. 'But with a mouth like that, hard not to see.'

"Well either way I want some action, everything's sucked since I got knocked up!"

Jake let out a tired sigh. "Look, if I move down and have fun with you, then can I take a nap?"

"Yes!" She said quickly with a large grin. 'Yes, he is actually gonna do it, yes yes yes!'

Jake moved up from Bertha's arms and rolled over the side and hit the water which helped wake him up. "Ok, one quick round then it's back to sleeping, deal?"

"Deal, now come to mama~" She purred swimming over and licked her lips which Jake stared at.

"Uh, just out of curiosity, but is that lipstick?"

"Yep, I knew I'd find you eventually and I wanted to be ready~" She winked before holding his face and puckered her lips. "Give mama some sugar~"

(Later)

"Oh yes, yes, yes, yeeeeees!" She screamed while her curled tail held on to him as he thrusted in and out of her tight snatch while she kissed around his face. "Give me everything you got!"

'I feel so sticky, this is kind of neat, it could be worse, at least she's only two rounds in.' He thought as he tried to keep conscious. "I think I'm gonna blow my load, maybe I should pull out."

"No keep it in, what's gonna happen, I get double pregnant?" She chuckled. "Give my babies some friends!"

"Ahhh!" He let out before blowing his load inside making her throw her head back and moan. "Ah, damn, are you ok?"

"Oh yeah, I feel better than I have in months~" She chuckled while rubbing her cheek against his. "You're something~"

"Yeah, yeah… any reason you came to me instead of the guy who got you pregnant for this fun?"

"He was a regular seahorse, they only moved him into my tank for one day so we could make babies, but then they had to return him back to his own tank."

"Um...like a normal, one inch tall seahorse?"

"Of course, what did you think I was?"

"Ooooh, ok I get it, you're the Beth I heard about. That explains the mouth."

"Yep, I can shrink down and do all kinds of amazing things~"

"Cool… but don't the male seahorses carry the babies?"

"...they what?!"

"Yeah, you deposit the eggs into a sack he has, I remember reading the plaque before getting snatched by Ronnie."

"...that no good bastard! You mean I've had to carry these fellas around this whole time when it's suppose to be HIS job? Oooh when I get my hands on him I'm gonna feed him to a great white!"

"Um… I uh… I don't think he can take the eggs anymore...I think they're bigger than he is now."

"I just said I can shrink down!" She huffed crossing her arms with a growl making Jake sweatdrop.

"Sorry, sorry, just learned mermaids exist, I have no idea how anything works here, but is it safe to shrink down when you're carrying babies, and can a normal seahorse carry them?"

"I've shrunk down before to wear that costume while carrying them and they still seem lively as ever. I can feel them moving around their eggs everywhere I go." She huffed with a frown. "Ok, I can't do this, I need to get these little things out of me as soon as possible!"

"I don't think it's an option." He remarked. "I mean, you can't just pop them out at will, they need to come out when they're ready."

"Augh, I am tired of having them in me though!" She groaned with a pout.

"Well...uh…." He trailed off noticing his dick was still hard and glanced at her mouth before getting a naughty idea. "Well, there IS one way to speed up the process, but you probably wouldn't do it."

"What is it, I'll do anything at this point." She said as he grinned.

"Well, they say protein helps the body, so maybe if you consumed some, it might speed things up."

"Alright, an excuse to suck your dick, let's do this." She said with a grin. 'Does he really think I'm that stupid? If he wanted a blowjob he could have asked.' She moved over and leaned down before giving the dick some light kisses to tease him before licking around the tip and slid her mouth over it making him groan. 'Time to get my protein shake~'

Jake bit his lip feeling her suck his dick with amazing suction he swore it was like a vacuum and felt her tongue swirl around at the same time before she began to slowly bob her head up and down. 'Augh, damn this is insane, this is the the best blowjob I've ever had!' He put a hand on her head and tried thrusting his hips up against the suction.

'That's right, come on, give me that good protein~' She hummed while reaching down to squeeze his balls.

'Augh, damn, squeeze all you want but I'm still running on fumes!' He thought before yelling out and found another load shooting into her mouth and felt her suck so hard he could feel the sperm get sucked up like his dick was a straw.

"Thanks for the meal little man~" She hummed as she pulled her lips off his dick.

"No...proble...mo." He got out, before falling back on the water and passed out.

"Now then, I have a certain sea horse to strangle." She growled as she began to swim away.

(Later)

Jake snored while currently on Bertha's back and was sleeping away, before he felt someone shaking him. "Mmm...five more minutes…."

"Sorry kid, but we need to talk, NOW." Spoke a woman's voice with Jake getting a hard shove that made him groan and start opening his eyes. "You've got a lot of explaining to do, and you can start with why you're sleeping on Bertha."

"Ugh, well she offered." He groaned as he opened his eyes only for them to go wide. "Whoa, you're human?"

"Of course I'm human." Frowned the woman, having brown hair in a bun, glasses, and wet suit while looking mad. "And apparently you figured out this places little secret if you're that surprised."

"Well it's kind of hard not to after a great white shark turn into a mermaid then jump out of the tank and grab you." He spoke awkwardly while she crossed her arms. "I take it you're the owner?"

"Yes, and you are in a lot of trouble."

"For what, having sex with some of them because the alternative was being eaten alive?"

"No, finding out this secret." She deadpanned.

"I swear I didn't mean to, I even tried to leave, but Ronnie said if I tried to leave before I could screw her, she'd eat off my flesh."

"...Shit, that damn girls libido will be the death of me." She groaned. "Next time I'm putting a chastity belt on her."

"Yeah, after that they just kept on finding me."

"Just how many did you fuck?"

"Let's just say a lot, the last one was Beth who sucked me off before I passed out. Wait, is it morning already?"

"Yes, and now we have a problem on what to do with you." She growled in annoyance.

"I swear, I'm no snitch. I'll even sign a waiver to keep quiet."

"Yeah, unfortunately that won't quite work, you do know that it's spawning season, right? So there's a good chance that you're a dad now." She groaned. "Which means you're gonna have to be part of this now."

"Wait...you don't mean I live here now, are you?!"

"No, maybe for plan b, but I was thinking something more logical."

"And what would that be?" He asked, getting a bad feeling.

"Simple, how would you feel on working here?"

"Wait, you mean like an employee?"

"Yes, that way I can keep you here, the girls can keep seeing you and I can make sure you don't run away to go blabbing to the presses."

"But I already have a job. I'm a photographer for the newspaper. I actually came here to take pictures of every kind of marine life here, above ground I mean, not down here."

"I'll match whatever they were paying and double it." She said nonchalantly, making his jaw drop. "Besides, after what you just did, where else will you find a better job where you can watch after animals AND be relied on for sex? If you say a male stripper I'm going to drown you."

"Uh...good point."

"Exactly, so what do you say?"

"Do I really have any other option?" He asked as she nodded. "Cool… will the girls be as crazy as they were last night every night?"

"No, but keep in mind, that doesn't mean some of them won't get hooked on the idea and take any chance they can. Mostly since even if they weren't ready to make babies, they'd still like to enjoy the feeling of mating with a available guy around. In a way, it'd be like your own harem at work. Most guys would give up everything they have just for a taste of that." She chuckled. "Just know that not all the girls are gonna feel the same though, so don't try forcing yourself on anyone who doesn't want a piece of you or I'll feed you to Ronnie."

"Hey! What do you take me for? Some kind of perverted weirdo?"

"You're sleeping naked on a giant whale mermaid, so yes, I think you are one."

"...fair point." He admitted while feeling Bertha shift a little and yelped when he fell into the water.

"Yeah, wash yourself up a bit, you have a big day ahead of you, meet me upstairs and we can get you a wetsuit."

"Yes ma'am." He let out after spitting water from his mouth.

(Later)

"Ok, It's official, I quit my job and I work here now."

"Good to hear, now put on the wetsuit."

"Do I have to?" He groaned as the owner nodded. He sighed and grabbed it, but noticed something and blushed. "Uh...why is there a hole in it?"

"So the girls can get to your dick without ripping the suit of course."

"Don't I have to wear this in front of visitors and children though?!"

"Of course not. You're just gonna be working in the lower area with the other girls. Besides, you can just wear some underwear over the spot just in case. I couldn't get you a wetsuit with a zipper due to budget issues."

"Wetsuits still aren't supposed to have a holt in them, the whole point of them is keeping you warm in cold water!"

"Yes, and just what were you wearing while you were fucking my girls last night?"

"Uh...in my regular clothes."

"And look, you're still alive with no signs of hypothermia. So one small hole won't change things."

"I barely avoided it in the first place! I am not putting that thing on!"

"Yes, you are!" She frowned. "If not, I will throw you to the sharks! No clothes at all and sprinkle chum on you. You thought Ronnie was nuts before? Wait till you see how she can get near lunch time."

"You wouldn't dare!" He cried as she grinned deviously. "I just want a wetsuit that doesn't have a hole cut in the crotch! I'm only going to be seeing the girls after hours, I'll have plenty of time to get undressed then!"

"Ok, fine, I'll get you something that fits just right, but in the meantime, you'll have to make due with your usual clothes in the daytime."

"That works, that works just fine, so what time are we opening?"

"Oh we're already open. I open the place when I show up."

"Oh, ok, so what is my official job here, I don't exactly know a lot about the fish here."

"Simple, for today you just have to read up on the training manual all my employees read, you'll learn more practical stuff as time goes on."

"Ok, that doesn't sound so bad." He said with a nod.

"Good, now off you go."

"Ok." He said as he began to walk towards the employee lounge. Soon he reached a blank door and opened it up to show half the room being dry and looking normal with the other half consisting of a long three foot high tank that connected to several glass pipes. "Wow, looks cozy."

(Timeskip)

Jake was humming to himself as he drove downtown to his job. It's been two weeks since his new job and suffice to say, it was definitely more hard working than the newspaper, especially on his groin. He pulled into his spot and sighed as he saw a familiar mermaid in a wheelchair next to his car, her fish features hidden under a large sweater, blanket and scarf.

"About time you got here." She spoke as he got out.

"What are you doing out here Ronnie? The boss already made it clear, stay in the costume in the day time. This is the third time already."

"Aw calm down, we got an hour before we open up, and I just had to see you!" She said with a large grin.

"Well right now my dick is gonna need a break. Last time we went at it you nibbled a 'smidge' too hard." He winced.

"I know, I know, but for once that's not why I'm here!" She chuckled as she rubbed her belly. "I'm pregnant!"

"Really? That's great. How many?"

"Twelve!" She said with a large smile, making him freeze.

"Holy shit is that a lot of kids." He muttered.

"That's nothing, I think Ociana is looking to have a few of her own and octopi lay thousands of eggs."

"Well hopefully she takes my advice." he replied before pushing her wheelchair back to the building.

"Oh! Before I forget, I learned that we're getting some new girls."

"Really?" He asked as she nodded and began to wheel herself to the front door.

"Yeah, a couple of girls from the mariana trench, a few from the great barrier reef and a couple of others. Come on, I have to go tell those hussies you're mine!"

"Ronnie, we've been over this." He sighed. "I don't solely belong to anyone, I give all you girls equal treatment."

"Liar! You sure seem to give Bertha extra time when it comes to her breasts."

"...that's completely different."

"Well I don't care, you're my babies father so I want you to spend more time with me, that's an order!"

"Easy, your Bell side is showing." he teased.

"Shut up, I am nothing like that pompous bitch!" She growled. "You'll pay for that!"

"My point will be proven when Bell tells me she's pregnant too."

"No way, I refuse to have any miny Bells running around, I'd rather you get Bonnie pregnant, I can at least stand that monowar nut."

"Are you still upset over her stunt? Come on, I made it up to you didn't I?"

"Snatching you away when we were in the middle of it is something she doesn't get to weasel out of!"

"You tried to eat her afterwards, I think you two are more than even." He sweatdropped as they entered and he headed to the lounge. "If we have new girls they should have been told where to meet me at for introductions right?"

"Yeah, the employee lounge, also don't bang them right away."

"Trust me, I won't."

"Good, because you owe me." She said as they entered the room to see several figures in the mermaid side of the lounge.

Jake cleared his throat and walked over as they turned. "Good morning girls. My name is Jake, as such, I assume the owner of your new home told you about who I am and what I do, right?"

"You'll help us with getting oriented and you're the local gigolo?" Asked one who had dark skin with an antenna like appendage on her forehead that glowed with multiple sharp teeth sticking out of her mouth and had a D size chest.

He sighed and rubbed his face. 'Sometimes I hate when the boss joked about that.' "Well yes I'm going to help you settle in, and yes, like numerous other girls who live here, you will be able to essentially get with me after hours." He said only for Ronnie to punchh im in the side. "If you want I mean, It's not mandatory or anything, it's just so you girls can release some pent up feelings during spawning season."

"Is the one next to you your mate?" Asked one who had darkish grey skin with sharp teeth and small eyes with what looked like sparks coming off her body with an eel's lower half and C size breasts.

"No/Yes." Said Jake and Ronnie at the same time.

"O-Oh, so it's complicated?" Asked a short girl with A cup breasts and silver hair while wearing a shirt that said 'tiny tuna' on it. "So… will she get mad if we try to mate with you?"

"No/YES."

"So which is it?" Asked one girl who had several spiky protrusions across her face and arms while looking slightly short with short brown hair.

"Ronnie is a bit stubborn, just ignore her for the moment." He groaned as said shark crossed her arms. "Anyways, do any of you have any questions?"

"Yes, do we have to keep ourselves hidden during the day, is it really necessary?" Asked one girl with blonde hair and lightly colored skin with her lower half looking like that of a seal.

"Absolutely. People will panic and make a big deal of it if they find out the truth." He said as he shook his head. "Plus we run the risk of mobs storming the aquarium before we can get everyone to calm down and practically burning the place down, killing you all for being 'freaks of nature' so no, keep yourself hidden and make sure no one is around when you change back to normal. Right, Ronnie?" He said as he looked at her as she chuckled nervously..

"Right."

"Right, so, any other questions?"

"Are we going to fuck you right now?"

"No, the aquarium is opening in less than an hour, there's not enough time." He spoke seeing some of them look disappointed. "Just wait until after it's closed though and then we can talk about it."

"Ok, dibs on the first round!" The one with electricity grinned.

"After me." Ronnie piped up making Jake roll his eyes.

'Saw that coming. Hopefully she doesn't zap me while we do it, my body's building up for fucking, not being zapped.'


	160. Chapter 160

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 160

A lonely lover of the opera discovers he can summon famous opera characters.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Britain, London-

It was a dreary day as the rain fell onto the capital of the isle of Britain, its streets covered in a sea of black umbrellas and people looking at their phones and watching the latest video of video walkthroughs for Minecraft.

But one person was actually in his small apartment and listening to music using an old gramophone with a record.

Said music was from the classic Der Ring des Nibelungen, a opera of the days of Wagner himself. It's retelling of the ancient norse past and its characters however did not soothe this person's heart and soul.

Said person sighed while looking at the ceiling and wore a black t-shirt over a long white one while in shorts and was a boy who had brown hair tied in a low ponytail.

This boy was John Edelstein, and well….he was alone. Not just from society, but from the world around him, for his loneliness stemmed from his own upbringing.

"Why can't this soothe my heart? Has it become so bleak and empty that it's unfeeling?" He muttered while his dark green eyes looked lifeless and unfeeling.

The reason for his sadness? Simply, he was from a long line of carpenters and conductors from the internal european continent, however due to his family's high expectations for his musical career, the fact his folks decided to give him an apartment at age fifteen and the fact that most people find the operas boring nowadays, caused him to be unable to connect with the outside world or with his own family. All he had was the tales from the great masters of the past and the occasion future artist.

It also didn't help that he was alone in said apartment with about fifty or so empty rooms to keep him company.

"I feel like a block of ice in the middle of the ocean." John grumbled as the opera disk ended. "And as endless as that disk." he sat up and moved over before removing it and put it back on the shelf with the others. "If only life was different."

As he went to get another disk, he saw one that suit his fancy. _The Loreley_ by composer Alfredo Catalani, an epic tale of hardship, pain and infidelity towards its main character.

"This one might work." he muttered before putting it on the gramophone and set the needle down.

(Insert Loreley)

The music came to life as John listened on with a sad melancholy to his soul. He looked outside the window and dipped his head.

'Another day of heartache and pain.' He thought while his body looked a bit depressed along with his face, as he watched the people passing by him. 'Oh humanity, how I wish you accepted me as your equal instead of your shadow.'

As he watched on, he didn't notice that his body started to emit a faint blue energy near his mouth, fingers and eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder what's the point of staying around here is. I'd probably be better out in the wild with the animals." He muttered while the disk kept on playing in the background, only to stall and loop nonstop and the transition between act one and two of the opera. He groaned before moving over and moved the needle off it and put it back on.

But it kept on doing it as John looked very annoyed.

"Damn it, don't break on me." He said while touching the disk again as the blue energy started seeping into it. "Come on Loreley, don't break on me."

That was when a large puff of blue smoke and the sound of splashing water was heard as the entire room began to 'sing' in unison like a choir if they were trying to shatter glass.

CRASH!

Which it did, and with a lot of force in it.

"AHHH!" screamed the teen covering his ears. He groaned before hearing the sound of singing next to him, along with the slimy feeling of river plants. 'What the…?' he turned his head, went wide eyed, and yelled while jumping back and fell on his back. "Oof!"

The reason? Because a tall woman, completely naked with long blond hair that went to her small ass, a F cup chest, blue eyes, and holding a golden comb in her hands was in the room while the disk was nowhere to be seen. She looked around while looking lost.

"Where am I? Where is the Rhine?" She said while sounding both alluring and depressed at the same time. "The waters of Alberich? Where is it?"

"Who are you?" asked John with a raised eyebrow. "How did you get in here?"

She looked at him while looking completely confused. "Loreley, and who are you young man?"

His eyes widened before frowning and shook his head. "That's ridiculous. I am John, and this is my home, and you are trespassing."

"Oh." She said while looking at the room. "My apologies, but I thought I was contemplating the death of my unfaithful lover on the banks of the river Rhine."

John blinked while seeing the woman walking around, soaking the carpet with mud and water with each step. But hearing what she said made him tap his chin before shaking his head. 'No! No that's ridiculous! No way it's really her.'

"What weird runes you have on these scrolls." She said while touching some of his opera books with her left hand. "And such a strange texture, is it wood or skin?"

"Hey! Those are not strange, they are genuine books that are priceless." He yelled while Loreley dropped the book.

"Sorry, I'll keep that in mind child." She said while John picked the book up. "But where am I?"

"London of course."

"Oh. Wait, why am I in a protestant kingdom run by a unfaithful king?" She asked in confusion.

"You mean King Henry VIII? He's been dead for centuries."

"...ok?" Loreley said with uncertainty. "But that still does not answer my question."

"Don't ask me, you're the one who suddenly appeared here."

"I don't know why I'm here either." She said. "But you look a little melancholy. Just like me, or maybe less? Did you get betrayed by a lover after a night of passion?"

"That implies I had someone, which I didn't."

"Oh, so you're a virgin?"

He turned bright red. "S-So what if I am?"

"I thought I ask, since I now have a fidelity of a bride." Loreley said with a long heavy sigh. "All to punish my lover for his crimes."

"...just out of curiosity, but who was the groom?"

"...Walter. And he was already engaged to another, who does not see his unfaithfulness like a blind man to a dinner table."

John's eyes widened and went silent.

Loreley looked around before seeing the cars outside and jumped. 'The spirits here seem to be very….louder then normal. Must be Thor's kin?'

"You...you….you're really her!"

"Really who?" She asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Loreley! THE Loreley! From the opera!"

"...I told you my name. So why are you shocked now?"

"You're the main heroine!"

"...what?"

"Oh the play! The heroine who goes through tragedy and doesn't get her love in the end!"

"I don't love him, well anymore." Loreley sweatdropped. "But I will destroy him for his lust."

"Which you do."

"Wait what? I do? But I already started my journey into the path of vengeance." She pointed to her comb and hair. "See? That is the sign that my beauty is enhanced and above mortal comprehension."

"You still liked him, he just killed himself."

"..."

"By jumping into the water to be precise."

"..." she blinked before slowly cackling and smiled darkly. " **He he he hehehehehehe!** "

John shivered at this while trying to figure out WHAT THE FUCKS GOING ON HERE?! He stepped back while getting goosebumps down his skin. "Uh…"

" **He is dead! Walter is dead!** "

'I'll just leave her al-' he thought before Loreley eyed him.

"Child." She said with a giddy tone. "Do you have a room for me to stay in? Because I feel like sleeping and dreaming of my new life without that unfaithful human in my life!"

"We have fifty rooms here, but all of them are empty."

"Just show me a room."

"Alright, just uh, follow me." he said awkwardly before leaving the door. 'Ok, not the reaction I expected.'

As she walked out of the room, she saw a room that had a large pool of water in the middle of it and several gold chairs and tables inside, which surprised her and shocked John when he saw it. "Empty you say. Because I see a room fit for a queen."

"W-What? No no, it wasn't like this before." He said while Loreley walked into the pool and submerged herself in it, causing lilies to form on the water's surface. 'What the hell happened?! There was nothing! Absolutely nothing in here!'

She poked her head out. "Let me get acquainted with these waters, ok child?"

He was about to say something when Loreley went back under the water and felt very lost. "Uh...sure...I guess."

(Back in the main room)

John sat at his chair while trying to figure out why this happen, how it happened, and why a room became full of golden furniture in the span of a few minutes. He kept pinching himself to see if he was in some dream. "Ow! Ow! Ow! OW!"

And finding that it was completely real and painful.

"OW!" he cried rubbing the spot. "If this is real, then...how? How did she become real?"

As he felt his nerves get the better of him, he tried humming several tunes, none of which helped him out.

'Maybe some music will help me calm my nerves.' John thought before getting up and looked through his collection until he found a good one.

 _Carmen_ by George Bizet, the most popular opera in the world and had the best songs, that being Habanera and the Toreador Song, all mimicking a spanish style of music.

"Maybe this'll do." He said while placing the disk onto the gramophone.

(Insert L'amour est un oiseau rebelle)

The song played as John became inraptured in the musical style and it's almost ironic story of love, betrayal, and freedom, something that is hard to do nowadays.

"Ah, much better." he sighed in his chair. "Carmen really helps with the mood."

POOF!

And cue the room getting covered in pink smoke as the sounds of women gossiping and the chattering of tiny cymbals played in the background.

"Wha-Hey! What's going on?!"

The smoke cleared as a slender woman with long black hair going to her large ass and in a ponytail, a D cup chest, brown eyes and a slightly tanned hue to her skin, black lipstick on her lips, wearing a light brown dress with a white undershirt, a long red and white polka dotted skirt, a pair of brown shoes, black earrings with tiny little beads on the sides, a red rose in her hair and holding a white fan in her right hand, appeared next to John while the disk vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Wah!" he jumped back farther in his chair while the woman looked around.

"Oh?" She said in an alluring tone similar to a spanish dancer. "How odd, I must have made a wrong turn at the corner. And this place seems less like a factory then a simple study."

"Who are you?"

"J-John."

"Oh an english man." She said with fascination. "And here I thought Napoleon captured the last one last week. I guess my sources are wrong."

'Ok, this is Carmen….CARMEN!'

"Are you the one that lead me here? Or are you just lucky?" She asked while fanning herself.

"Y...Y….You're Carmen!"

"So my reputation precedes me, how quaint." Carmen said. "But I have not seen you at any establishments I have danced in. So how do you know me by name?"

"Y-You're famous of course!"

"Explain." She said while folding her fan up.

"You're the lead character that dies at the end!"

"You jest, because I am not dead and bound by the earth, but free as the air." Carmen frowned.

"It's true!" John yelled. "You're a seductress that dies from a former lover!"

"..." she fanned herself again. "Sounds more like the rantings of a mad man, but I have entertained such men before, albeit with a girth of around ten feet, but nonetheless you are mad."

"No I'm not!" He frowned before showing her a book on _Carmen_. "See!"

"...I can't read english."

"Ugh! Ok fine, I'll read it for you, word for word."

She sighed before sitting on his lap. "Then read senor."

(Some minutes later)

"..."

"And that's how you die."

"..."

"Hello?"

Carmen kept quiet for a second before getting up and walked out of the room, which John saw was covered in fancy tapestries and a large bed of silk, before closing the door and….screamed as loud as humanly possible while cursing in spanish, which he somehow understood completely.

'Oh boy, and holy shit! I never knew they had a curse for that!' he thought with a flinch before hearing it go quiet. 'Hopefully she's not that traumatized.'

The door opened while Carmen poked her head out. "I'm staying in here, do not disturb me."

SLAM!

And cue the door closing again with a loud slam.

"Uh...go ahead?" John said while sweat dropping as he slowly pinched himself. "Ow! Ok, it happened twice….does it mean I can do it a third time?" he looked at the gramophone and rubbed his chin. 'Could it be magic somehow?'

That was when he saw one disk, titled _Rigoletto_ by Giuseppe Verdi, sticking out of the shelf.

"Only one way to find out."he muttered before going over and pulled it out and set it on the gramophone.

(Insert Rigoletto)

The sound of spiteful lust, a curse on lust and the protection of a father came from the disk while John hoped this worked, as this particular opera had the 'hero' winning in the end as the death of an innocent girl came to pass at its conclusion.

All because she fell in love with a godforsaken man who's lust knew no bound.

"I hope I haven't gone nuts and this is just my mind trying to cope with loneliness." He muttered before getting an idea and said the woman's name. "Gilda."

POOF!

And cue a cloud of light green smoke as the area got covered in perfumes and of church candles.

John blinked while a tall redhead woman with her hair in a bun, dark black eyes, wearing a blue dress that covered her feet, a necklace of pearls, a F cup chest and large ass, and was looking around in confusion.

"Father? Father? Father where are you?!" She said in horror as her voice was like a nightingale.

"I'm not nuts...I'm not nuts!" cried John in relief.

"Father?!" She cried out while looking around in shock. "Oh god! Save me!"

"Uh, Gilda?"

She jumped at the name while seeing the boy in front of her. "W-Who are you?! H-How did I come here?!"

"Easy, easy, it's alright, you're safe." He said while Gilda wasn't calming down, but ready to throw books at him.

BOP!

Which she did as John cried out in surprise.

"Ow! Not the good books!" he yelled as he used his arms to shield himself. "They're in too good of condition!"

"Return me home! Father needs me!"

"Ow ow! Stop that! Ow!" he yelled before seeing her reach for the disks. "NO! Anything but those!"

She flinched and stopped midway to said disks.

"Look, I know this is shocking, but I can explain."

Gilda slowly moved back while looking very sheepish. "O...Ok. I am...at your mercy."

(An explication later)

"And that's when you showed up."

Gilda blinked while looking at him with bewilderment. "...so me and….the count….."

"Yep."

"And I…"

"Yep."

"..." she looked at the ground while small tears went down her cheeks. "Oh what pains the world has given me…"

John blinked while giving her a handkerchief. "Here you go."

She wiped her tears away before asking. "Is there a...room here? So I can...retire for the night?"

"Sure, there's plenty of empty ones." He said before leading her out of the room and saw another room just adjacent to his own, but in it were several large crosses, a simple bed and several masquerade masks hanging on the walls. 'Ok, so each one I summon have a room, but why?'

Gilda walked inside and closed the door. "Goodnight…"

John blinked again before entering his room and sat down, amazed at what happened. "So it is real, three women from three operas. My gramophone really IS magic. Which means…." he looked at the shelves. "I might be able to bring more here."

He looked at his collection of disks and started forming hope within his heart. He grabbed one titled _The Golden Cockerel_ by Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov and placed it on the gramophone.

(Insert The Golden Cockerel)

The sounds of mysterious and alluring music blared from the gramophone while John started to smirk a little.

"This is gonna be so good!" He said before waiting for it to work.

(One hour later)

"..." he grumbled. "Ok, so playing the opera doesn't summoned them. Good to know." he scratched his head confused.

That was when he got an idea and touched it.

POOF!

Which caused pink smoke to form while the sound of rooster crows rang out.

"Wait, could it be...me that causes it?" He muttered before the dust cleared.

To reveal a tall woman in a dark gold robe that covered her entire body, a crown of gold on her head, tanned skin, long black hair going to her wide ass, a G cup chest, dark black eyes, gold hoop earrings, and looked as radiant as the sun.

"Oh my." She said while looking mildly surprised in her sweet tone. "Where ever should I be?"

"Ah ha! I understand now!" John yelled out, surprising the Tsaritsa of Shemakha a little.

"Oh little boy, why did you just yell? Was it something important?"

"Yes! It's something big! But more importantly, welcome to my house."

She looked around while John looked very giddy. 'I did not even use my charms yet he seems enthralled with passion. How interesting~'

"I'm John, and I already know who you are."

"And who am I to you?"

"The Tsaritsa of Shemakha."

"So not lover? Symbol of your affection?" She asked with a cat like smile.

"Well I'd be lying if I said you weren't beautiful." He admitted. "But you seem a little tired, shall I escort you to a room?"

"Oh my, goodness you seem to be a chivalrous boy. Very well, you may do so." She said while extending her left palm up.

John reached out and grabbed it while noting it was smooth and lead her to the other apartments. He then walked to a room and opened it as he noticed it was covered in large fluffy pillows, large sheets, and looked like a gigantic harem bed.

"My, just like my personal room back in Shemakha, but without the camel smell." The Tsaritsa of Shemakha said while John was surprised at the large amounts of pillows that were in one tiny room.

"Yeah, it's spot on." he muttered.

She walked inside before saying. "If you want, I can entertain you for the day."

"I'm fine for now, besides I have some guests coming over." He smiled. "But you get comfortable."

She smiled before closing the door. 'He is just the person to keep me entertained.'

John ran back to his own room and looked at the shelves. "I don't have to be alone. So many operas with so many characters! I don't know I did it, but I can make them come alive! This is like a dream come true!"

As he looked at the disks, he started to think if he should summon them all at once or separately like he has done. So he tried an experiment as he touched them all.

"Come out!"

Silence.

"Um come out please?"

Silence.

"Pretty please?"

Silence.

He deadpanned at this. "Ok….that didn't work. At all." He then moved his hands away. "Looks like I have to do this the old fashioned way. One at a time….ugh." he groaned before looking across the titles. "Ok, now who should I go with next?"

That was when he saw the title, _Alcina_ by a George Frideric Handel, and smirked as he placed it on the gramophone and started playing it.

(Insert Alcina)

'Time to bring out a sorceress in need of love!' he thought putting his hand on it before the disk glowed and there was a cloud of purple smoke.

This was then followed by the sounds of animal cries and enchanting music as John recalled that this woman could turn him into an animal or plant with a wave of her hand.

"Ok, don't make her mad, or upset, or disrespect her, make her feel welcome."

That was when the smoke vanished to reveal a woman draped in a red dress that went falling onto the floor, a small ass and a C cup chest, long black hair going to her shoulders, dark green eyes, and wearing a gold sash around her waist.

She looked around, complex, before seeing John. "Hello child, did you summon me from my castle by chance?"

"Well technically speaking I summoned you from the opera."

"...ok?" She said while patting his head. "Since you summoned me, a feat only high level sorcerers could accomplish, I suppose I am your servant." 'For now.'

"No, you're my guest, not a servant." he spoke quickly. "And as my guest, let me show you to your room."

Alcina nodded before following him to a room, which was covered in arcane magical seals and books. "Is this your main room or just a guest one?"

"It's yours."

"I see, thank you master." She smirked with John groaning a little. She then walked inside while caressing his cheek with her right hand.

"Again, not master, you can just call me John."

Alcina smirked before closing the door. "Ok, master John."

He sighed while feeling a little satisfied. He then walked into his room and looked at his disks before seeing the title, _Dïe Walküre_ by Richard Wagner. "Maybe this one next, I just hope it doesn't cause a misunderstanding." 'Or fire.'

(Insert Ride of the Valkyries)

The music came to life while John recalled that if he kissed her, he might get a girlfriend, or something like that.

'Do I take the chance or would that be too forward? I don't wanna bring her here just for that, I just wanna have more people and not be alone.' He thought before saying. "Brynhild."

POOOF!

And cue flames licking the area as smoke covered the entire room along with a choir of heavenly cries of anguish.

"Woah!" he jumped before rushing to the sink to get some water. "Please don't burn down, please don't burn down!"

But as the flames licked the area, he noticed that they were dispersing as suddenly as they appeared.

"...oh thank god…" he sighed in relief and looked at the cloud.

And in the center of the room was a young woman, pale in complexion with dark purple armor, a small ass, a J cup chest, long dark blond hair with a hint of white on the tips, and currently sleeping peacefully on the floor like a certain fairytale princess.

"Huh, did not expect that." He sweatdropped before noticing that she looked kinda cute, especially her lips. "But is it right to….kiss her?"

"Zzzzzzzz."

He looked around and blushed. "I-I've never kissed a girl...one quick peck shouldn't hurt."

And just like that he moved closer to her and kissed her.

Her dark purple eyes shot open before seeing John and blushed while breathing heavily, her breath permeating his face like a thick fog. 'My….hero…'

When he pulled back and saw her awake he blushed and jumped back. "S-S-Sorry!"

Brynhild looked at him while panting heavily. "Hero….you kissed me…."

"J-Just a peck I swear!"

"It's fine." She said before jumping him and began hugging him tightly. "Beloved~!"

"Gah!" he let out from the strength she had which made his back feel like it was going to crack. 'How?! She was supposed to be mortal! NOT A GAH!'

"Kiss me~" she whispered. "Make me your wife~"

"W-Wife?" he squeaked out due to the strength before a crack was heard. "Ahhh!"

She moved back and paled. "A-Are you ok beloved?"

John groaned while not knowing that Alcina heard the screaming and cast a spell on him, which started to heal him up. "Ow…."

"Don't die yet! We still need to make descendants for Woden's sake!"

"I'll be fine." He groaned before getting up. "How about I show you to your room?"

Brynhild blushed. "Oh you want to do it~ How bold~"

He turned bright red. "T-T-That's not what I mean!"

"Oh." She pouted as John led her away to her room, which was across the hall and entered it, which appeared to be a large combat room full of swords, axes, and other such items while an…..nude image of John was hanging on the wall in a tapestry. "...I love it!"

'What the fuck?!' He thought as Brynhild ran in and started grinding herself onto the tapestry. He gulped and heard her moan before slowly leaving the room. 'Ok….that was scary.'

(Back in the main room)

John shuddered while calming himself down from….the incident. "Keep it together John, don't freak out, just feel flattered some woman has no problem being that...forward with you."

As he calmed down, he prayed that the next woman he summoned didn't act that….crazy.

He looked at the disks and rubbed his chin before looking at _Turandot_ by Giacomo Puccini and winced. "Should I? It might be playing with fire."

As he looked at it, he recalled Brynhild's actions and that of Turandot, who really didn't want to marry, and felt conflicted.

"Well...having a woman around here who isn't that into me might be a good change." He said before putting the disk in.

(Insert Turandot)

The music of the orient mixed with the aspects of hardship and death deeper from the gramophone while John shivered a little.

"Please don't let this bite me in the butt, doing this over and over might be begging for some backlash." He muttered before saying. "Turandot! Turandot! Turandot!"

POOF!

And that was when dark red smoke covered the room while the smell of dried blood and iron was made abundant along with the slashing of of flesh against metal.

He shivered and backed up near the door. 'Just in case I have to make a hasty exit.'

The smoke vanished to reveal...a tiny girl with a pale complexion, deep red lips, dark hair that was in a bun and held together by a golden dragon, gold earrings that went to her shoulders, dark green eyes, wearing a white and blue robe with pointed shoulders and covered her hands and legs, a H cup chest and large ass, and looked….kinda like a kid.

John blinked and rubbed his eyes.

She looked at him while confused and said in a childish voice. "Who are you?"

"Uh...I'm John, who are you?"

"You may refer to me as Princess Turandot." She said with a huff. "And you are a peasant."

"Uh….wait, YOU'RE Princess Turandot?"

"Yes I am." She frowned. "And you are a rude peasant."

"Uh, sorry, it's just...I didn't expect you to be so young." He admitted. "So how old are you exactly?"

"Fifteen and a half." She pouted cutely. "I'm just short."

"Oh! Sorry."

Turandot huffed. "Where am I? And are you looking for my hand in marriage?"

"You're in London, and not quite."

"...so you do not want to answer my riddles?"

"No, but we can be friends."

"With a peasant? Ha, how foolish you are." She laughed in a childish tone.

'Huh, I expected a bit more hatred in her voice.' He thought while seeing the princess as a child, not a man hater. "So Shall I show you to your room?"

"As you wish, but no touching or I will use the nearest stick and," She smirked. "ram it up your impudent ass."

"Yes your majesty." he gulped before leading her out of the room.

As they made it to the room, which was a royal compartment with fancy oriental furniture and a large stature with human skulls on its sides, Turandot looked at John and saw no hidden agenda in his face.

"Peasant."

"Yes?"

"Are you even interested in the fairer sex?"

"Uh…." he trailed off with a blush while looking away.

"Well?"

"Y-Yes?"

"I see." She said before walking into the room. "Do not overstep your boundaries, peasant."

"Yes your majesty."

She then closed the door while admitting to herself that he's unique.

(Back in the room)

John sighed while admitted that seeing a princess that small and endowed was...interesting. He shook his head and went to the sink to splash water on his face. 'Don't let your mind go to the gutter, only real big perverts would focus on that.'

That was when he looked at the shelves again and saw _The Tales of Hoffmann_ by Jacques Offenbach, his final work before his death and an interesting look into someone's love life, albeit the first part was odd.

"Hmm, maybe bringing his work to life might be a nice way to show thanks, may he rest in peace." He said before placing the disk into the gramophone.

(Insert The Tales of Hoffmann)

The sounds of love and heartache played on while John tried to figure out which girl should he summon, Olympia, Antonia or Giulietta. In essence, a automaton, a young lady and a countess.

But after awhile, he chose the first one as he felt a little sad that she was destroyed and unable to work again.

That's when a grey cloud sprang up making him cough.

"Huh? I didn't even...wait? Do I have to touch them too?" He muttered before the cloud started to dissipate.

To reveal a tall woman with metal skin, a large spring on her back, long silver and copper hair, a F cup chest and large ass, wearing a bright yellow dress with dark glass eyes, a large gold heart gear near her stomach, and holding a pair of tinted glasses in her right hand.

John blinked while recalling that this automaton's creator made special glasses to allow a person to see his creation as a normal woman. "Uh, hello there."

"..." it kept still while looking very….lifeless.

John groaned while not seeing his hands turning a blue color as it started to seep into the automaton's heart like a gas while the woman's eyes glowed blue for a second. 'Looks like I have to turn the spring.' he moved behind her and grabbed it before he started turning it with difficulty. "Ugh...turn!"

That was when the spring twisted and John was able to move it around and around until it went inside the body as the woman got up.

"Hello." She said in a robotic tone with a hint of allure to it. "I am Olympia, creation of Doctor Spalanzani. How may I serve you?"

"Ah ha! Well Olympia, my name is John, and you are in my home."

"Orders?" She asked.

"Mmmmm….." He grumbled. "Oh! Become my maid!"

"..."

"Or not? I'm not use to giving orders."

"Order accepted." She said before her clothes changed into that of a french maids outfit as if it were made of liquid metal. "I shall fulfill every request master."

"Woah!" he went wide eyed and looked her over. "Wow, that uh...really suits you."

She bowed. "Thank you master."

'Never expected this in the opera.' He thought before leading the woman to her room, which was a large factory with gears all over the room and a large lock with a spring indentation in the center of it.

"What shall I do for you master?"

"Well for now you're a guest here, so just relax and let me know if you need something."

"Yes master." She bowed before John closed the door. "..." 'Handsome.'

(Back with John)

"Man, this is turning out great! I feel like the luckiest guy in the world!" He grinned while looking at his disks. "But I need more friends! I need to patch up the darkness in my heart!" he rubbed his hands and looked around. "Oh! What about this one?"

He then grabbed the disk, which was _Die ägyptische Helena_ by Richard Strauss. He then placed it on the gramophone.

(Insert Die ägyptische Helena)

And cue the sounds of the sea and that of magical storms booming throughout the room.

'I hope the room doesn't get flooded.' He thought before saying quickly. "Aithra."

SPLASH!

And cue water splashing his face as the room was covered in thick fog.

"Gah!" he cried out covering his face and sputtering.

That was when the fog vanished to reveal a short tanned woman with a G cup chest, a wide ass, long red hair going over her face, dark yellow eyes, and covered in a single white cloth that covered only the top of her chest and the sides of her hips.

"Who are you to summon me?" She asked while looking slightly annoyed.

"My name is John."

"I see, and you summoned me from egypt why?" She asked while John noticed her rather large nipples and blushed.

"Uh..I uh...well it sounds kinda selfish if I say it out loud…."

"Just say it." Aithra deadpanned.

"...I'm lonely."

"..." she sighed before patting his leg. "I see, your actions are not selfish, just misunderstood."

"You're not mad?"

"No." She nodded. "But since I'm here, I need some rest, do you have a room….Zon was it?"

"Yeah, tons of rooms." He said before walking her to a room, which was full of gold statues of Poseidon and a giant water bed the size of the entire room.

"What kind of bed is that?" Aithra asked pointing to the bed.

"A water bed."

"...so it's made of water?"

"No, there is water in it."

"Ah, makes sense." She said before closing the door and fell asleep on the bed. "ZZZZZZZ!"

"Well, that turned out pleasant." He said while walking back to his room and looked at his disks. "Now who's next?"

That's when he saw the disk titled _Hänsel und Gretel_ by Engelbert Humperdinck. "Oooh, now that's a good one."

(Insert Hänsel und Gretel)

John listened in on the opera music while finding it a bit pessimistic due to the first act being about poverty and starvation. That and two kids being lazy. He put his hand on the disk before it glowed and smoke rose up from the floor.

That was when he noticed the disk vanishing as a woman with dark blond hair, blue eyes, a slightly puffy stomach, a F cup chest and wide ass, and wearing some brown and blue rags that covered used to be a dress, appeared while looking scared and sad at the same time. "Where are my children….and where am I?"

"Hello there, my name is John."

"Where am I?!" She said while looking very sad. "And is this hell?"

"You're in London, in my home. No, it's not Hell."

"Huh? But….how….?" Gertrud asked in confusion.

"I brought you here."

"...witch!" She cried out before running away while rushing into a room full of wooden planks and a fireplace in the corner.

SLAM!

"Wait! I'm not a witch!" John yelled while surprised at the outburst. 'I need to plan out what I'm gonna say. Just saying my name and where they are isn't enough.'

That was when he saw a disk labeled _Attila_ by Giuseppe Verdi.

"Maybe this one? Hopefully this one won't kill me." he remarked before taking a deep breath. "Ok, first think about what to say and don't let them freak out."

(Insert Attila)

And cue loud music as the huns fought against the forces of Rome, and won, blaring out and making John feel uncomfortable and nervous.

"Maybe I overstepped my boundaries." He muttered before touching the disk.

POOF!

And caused a storm of ash to cover the room.

"Cough cough cough!" he let out while moving to the window and tried opening it.

As he did a loud war cry was heard as an axe hit the nearby wall with a loud thud.

"AAAAAAAAAATTTTTTIIIIILLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAA!"

John jumped and hid behind the counter top and started sweating nervously.

That was when he saw the figure, which was a eight foot tall woman with dark black hair, a K cup chest and wide ass, dark green eyes, a scar over her nose, wearing dark armor all over her body, and holding a large axe in her hands, screaming in rage.

"AAAAATTTTTTIIIIILLLLLAAA! FACE ME!" She roared while in a revenge fueled passion.

John paled while the woman hit her head due to the low ceiling.

"Owi!" She cried out in a very cute voice while holding her head. "Owi owi owi!"

John was caught off guard hearing that while she dropped her axe which fell on his bed.

"Owi! That hurt!" She pouted cutely while the boy started getting some of his courage back. "Who's the meany that hurt me?"

"Uh, excuse me?"

She looked at him before getting up and put a straight face on. "Y-Yes?"

"Hi, sorry if my room is too small for you."

"..." she blushed while bowing a little. "Sorry, I thought you were Atilla."

'Reminds me of a clumsy girl, kinda cute.' he idly remarked in his head. "Well as you can tell, I'm nothing like him."

"...true. I am Odabella, daughter of the lord of Aquileia and leader of the rebellion against that scourge." She said with a frown before asking. "So….do you have a place where I'm not….getting owies?"

"Wait, you're not going to ask where you are? Or just how I brought you here?"

"No." She said while yawning. "Too tired from killing huns to care. Yawn….and it's pass my curfew."

'Is she a adult child or something?' John wondered. 'She's taller than me and was ready to tear Atilla apart, but she follows a curfew too?'

She picked up her axe and yawned. "Well? Do you?"

"Yeah, follow me." He said before they walked to a room, which had a large bed, giant pillars of bones, and tiny pillows with hearts on them, as Odabella walked in, placed her axe down and fell asleep….standing up.

"Zzzzzzzz."

"Uh...well, good night." He said before going back to his room and looked at the clock, which was now on the ten o'clock mark. "Holy moley, that time already?" 'I should go to bed.'

But that was when something caught his eyes, that being a disk titled _The Magic Flute_ by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, and the most popular opera in current memory which is ironic as most like the music, not the opera itself these days.

"Should I?" he muttered tapping his chin. 'I've come this far, so what could one more before bed do?'

(Insert The Magic Flute)

And just like that, the gramophone played the most calming yet epic music ever created, in his opinion, by Mozart.

"Ahh, this is the kind of music I could sleep to." He sighed while stretching and touched the disk by accident.

POOF!

Which caused a dark cloud of shadows to cover the entire room like a moonless night.

"Ah! Too dark!" He cried out while trying to see what was in front of him, but couldn't. "I can't see!"

That was when the shadows vanished to reveal three women, all wearing dark robes, had pale skin and faces, H cup chests and large asses, and had a mask of pure white with a crescent moon in the center of each mask, right in front of John while looking slightly conjoining to the hip areas.

"Oh! Greetings! My name is-"

"Look at him." They said in one single voice while sounding both cold and affectionate. "A fair prince, even handsomer than Prince Charming."

"Uh, thank you, now you're probably wondering-"

"Are you taken?" They asked again in unison. "No, I wanted to ask. No me. Me! Me! Me!"

"Uh….no I'm single."

"Ah. Then you will be the groom of The Three Ladies of the Queen of the Night. No, he's mine, no mine! Back off, he's mine! I saw him first! He doesn't need the middle, just the right side,. No the left! The middle is always right! No me! Me! Me! Me!"

'I think she has schizophrenia. I think.' he thought. "Uh, ladies?"

They looked at him. "Yes? No he was talking to me. No me! Me! Me! ME!"

"I was talking to all of you!"

"No need to yell our prince." All three said at once.

"My point is I was talking to all three of you at once, so no need to argue amongst each other."

All three heads nodded. "As you wish our prince."

"Now then, I am John, and you three are in my house, in London."

"We see, and you shall be our groom." All three said, although forced due to their strife. "Prince John."

'Oh this might be a little much.' He thought before yawning and looked ready to pass out.

The Three Ladies noticed and disappeared and reappeared next to John as their hands rubbed against his face and arms. "Shall we accompany you to your bed or to our guest room?"

"N-No need, I'll be good." He yawned again, only to show them to their rooms, which was just…..an empty abyss of darkness.

They looked hurt at that before going inside and closed the door, all the while arguing about who should take John first.

"Oh man, I feel like I just ran a marathon." He groaned while walking back to his room, the blue like energy sweeping into his disks as he got into his bed and placed the covers on him. "Maybe tomorrow I will see if I can get...YAWN! More friends….zzzzzz."

As he went to sleep, like a log, he didn't notice that his disks started to glow a little as the screen became black as night.

To be continued.


	161. Chapter 161

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 161

KO ends up getting adopted by all sorts of people.

Series: OK KO

xxxxxxxxxxxx

KO whistled as he was mopping up the floors with Rad stacking shelves while listening to music from his phone, while Enid did the same, only with huge headphones while her feet were on the counter and she was reading a magazine. "Do do do, mopping the floor, mopping the floor!" He hummed happily to himself as he worked.

Rad tried to put a box of cereal up on the top shelf, but it fell down when he set it on the edge and threw his head back and forth to rock out.

Essentially it was a normal day, they were doing their normal tasks, the same old same old.

"There, nice and clean." Smiled KO as the floor shined before he walked over to Enid. "Hey Enid, I finished with the floor."

"What?" She said as she lifted her headphones."Oh, you're done, can you go around back, there should be a new crate of power ups that needs to be brought inside."

"I'm on it!" He smiled with a thumbs up before heading to the back while Enid resumed listening to her music. He made his way to the back and opened up the door and saw a large crate sitting on the ground in the alley by the door. "Huh, I wonder what power ups we got this time?"

He moved over and looked inside with his eyes sparkling seeing so many of them and tapped his chin. "Hmmm, maybe giving one a test run couldn't hurt. Just to make sure it won't give anyone trouble of course." He said with a chuckle as he rummaged around before pulling out what looked like an orange glowing onion. "Ooh, I wonder what this one does!" He said as he looked it over before finding a description on the bottom.

'Wonder onion! This magical vegetable will peel away your fake layer to expose your true self to the world!'

"True layer?" KO had a question mark before it popped and he smiled. "Maybe it means the hero within me! That's so cool!" He said with a large grin before holding it up. "If I eat this I will become the coolest hero ever!"

He opened his mouth and dropped it in before munching on it with eager and swallowed while grimacing and stuck his tongue out. "Bleh, I forgot what onions taste like." He groaned before his body began to glow. "Whoa, it's happening!" He laughed with a huge grin. "True hero here I come!"

But that's when a smoke cloud poofed up over him and slowly went away to reveal KO, except for the fact his clothes were gone, along with his human suit.

"Huh?! What? I-I'm just naked, why am I not an awesome hero?!" He cried out with a blush and looked around. "What happened to my clothes? And my suit?! Oh man, I got ahead of myself! What's Mr. Gar gonna say when he finds out I was playing with a power up?" He cried as he tried to cover himself. "First things first, I need to cover up now!"

He looked around before spotting some leaves on the ground near the forest and smiled. "That should work for the time being." He said as he raced towards the forest. "Once I cover up I can see if I can fix this, maybe it just made my clothes invisible?"

He tried to use the leaves as a makeshift shirt and tossed some up, while not seeing a truck parked in the lot or the driver casually drinking a slushie.

"Ah, this stuff really hit the spot." Chuckled the driver as it panned out to show a large man with a full beard and dressed like a hunter with camo clothes, a bandolier of darts and a large wide brimmed hat on. "Slushies always rock while on break." He chuckled as he finished the drink and tossed it out his window and into a nearby trash can. He sat up and cracked his knuckles. "Alrighty, time to get back to work. Time to find those little guys that are out in the cold, lost and alone, with no family or food, just rolling around in the dirt and leaves probably desperate for comfort." He said as he got out of his truck and sniffed the air before grinning. "Don't you worry little guys, I'm coming to help you!"

As he went to the back KO himself was growling since the leaves kept falling from his paws and he was getting dirt in his fur.

"Ugh, why won't these leaves work as pants, just stay on me!" Growled KO while letting out growls like a dog without meaning to, which the man overheard as he grabbed a net.

'There you are, don't worry little fella, you'll be nice and safe and happy once I get you to the shelter.' He thought as he reached into his pocket and pulled out an extendable catch pole. He closed the door and spotted KO making him quickly duck behind a car and began to tip toe over while KO shook his head and huffed while flailing his arms around kicking more leaves up. 'Alright, small furry creature, obviously a puppy, it looks distressed, time to take extreme care with this catch.'

KO pouted and crossed his arms with a growl while not noticing the man coming closer. "Great, now what am I gonna do?"

'It can talk?Ah, it's probably an escaped lab experiment, when will mad scientists stop dumping their failed creations behind convenience stores and give them to the shelters?' Thought the man shaking his head as the pole opened up and he raised it up. 'Ready to capture right….NOW!' He thought as he swung the pole down and grinned as the rope went around the surprised KO's neck before tightening it, successfully capturing the werepuppy.

"Hey! What's going on?" He asked before turning to see the man. "Who are you?"

"I am Max Hunterson, and I am the local animal control agent, or better known as a dog catcher, and I have just caught you!" He laughed victoriously.

"What?! Hey, I'm not an animal though, I'm a human!" He spoke with Max raising an eyebrow and leaned down to squint his eyes.

"Hmmm, you look like a dog to me. Wet nose, ears, tail, and I even heard you growling. All signs point to a dog, but you seem a little young for an adult."

"That's because I'm not one, I'm a kid, a werepuppy!" He cried in protest. "So let me go!"

"Oh yeah? Well if you are a human, or a werepuppy then one quick scan in the wereanimal database will show me your identification papers." Said the dog catcher as he pulled out a device and quickly hit some buttons before scanning the caught werepuppy, only for it to beep negatively. "Hmmmm… nope, you're not in here, this means that you aren't a person, you're just a puppy who can talk."

"But that's not true! I have a job, friends, and a mom! If you ask around you'll see I'm not some lost puppy."

"Sorry fella, but the rules are rules, lot of technicalities that aren't in your favor and so on." He said with a shrug as he began to drag the caught werepuppy to his truck.

KO growled and tried tugging at the pole while biting at it. "Let go!"

"Calm down, you'll be fine after a quick bath and a bit of grooming, you'll just be put up for adoption, we aren't a kill shelter." Remarked the catcher before tossing KO in the truck, closed the doors, and went to the driver's seat while KO groaned and shook his head before running over and grabbed at the bars.

"Rad! Enid! Mommy! Somebody help!" He cried as the truck sped away.

"Hey, did you hear something?" Asked Enid taking her headphones off as she looked around the store. "I thought I heard something."

"What!?" yelled Rad while doing an air guitar.

"Huh, never mind." She shrugged and put her headphones back on as the truck drove away.

"Please stop, you're making a huge mistake!" Called KO who tried scratching at the door.

"Hey, stop scratching back there!" Called the catcher with annoyance. "I know you're scared and confused, but everything is ok now."

KO let out a growl and scratched even harder.

"Hey, do I have to put a muzzle on you and put you in one of the smaller cages? I don't wanna, but I will to keep you from ruining your nails. Just hold tight, we're almost at the shelter." called the catcher making a turn with KO rolling to the other side due to no brace.

"Ow!" He cried as he hit the side of the truck and groaned. He rubbed the spot before feeling the truck stop. 'Wait, are we already at the shelter?! No! I am not a puppy, I have to escape!' He thought getting up and turned to the doors. 'If I use my power move, I should be able to bust it open easy!'

"Alright pup, stay calm, I only want to make sure you're clean and safe." Said the catcher as he began to open the doors. "So don't-"

""Power Fist Fireball!" Cried Ko before his move flew out and knocked the dog catcher down with KO jumping out and looked around before fist pumping. "Yes!"

"Augh, damn it, it's a super animal." Groaned the dog catcher as he got up before throwing a metal ring at KO. "Here, this will take care of you, I'm so sorry for what those horrible scientists did to you little fella."

KO saw it and jumped off him, but the ring came flying back and latched onto his neck. "Hey! What's the big idea?" He asked grabbing at it and tried pulling on it.

"That should keep you under control, now come on." He said as the collar glowed and KO found his power getting drained from him as the dog catcher picked him up. "That's a special collar that will shut down any powers you have. I hate to do it to you, but it's mandatory after we found a rabbit that nearly exploded due to a botched experiment."

"Hey! That's no fair." Groaned KO as the catcher carried him to the large and foreboding building. The building was made out of metal and had several large fences surrounding it, along with several small windows that looked eerily like prison cell windows.

The dog catcher pulled out his ID and swiped it through a card reader before the doors opened and he entered with KO looking around.

He saw what looked like a back room that was covered in cages, collars, leashes and various other objects. He let out a gulp and whimper.

"Calm down little guy, I won't use most of this stuff on you, I just gotta throw you into the grooming machine and then you'll go into a nice kennel until you're adopted."

"Grooming machine?"

"Yeah, it will wash you, get rid of any fleas and tick you got, deworm you, the whole nine yards, saves me from doing it and letting me file the report while you're getting cleaned."

"Hey! I don't have any of those! My mom makes me take a bath plenty of times!" Frowned KO with a huff.

"Yeah, well better safe than sorry, plus it's protocol. Plus clean puppies are more likely to get adopted than a dirty one." He remarked as they entered into a white room and set KO on the table. "Just relax and let the machine do it's thing."

"This really isn't necessary!" Called KO as the man began to leave, but not before hitting a switch on the wall.

"Don't worry, you'll be a-ok." He said before shutting the door and locking it. "Just don't move, trust me on this one."

KO blinked before he heard a sound and turned to see the wall open up and a large machine wheel right over on the sides before various appendages sprung out with two gloves hands holding him in place while a hose began to lightly rinse him making him squirm. "But I already took a bath!"

"Don't worry, just let the machine do its job." He said as the machine squirted some dog shampoo onto KO and began to lather him up. "Just stay there for a bit, I have to get your paperwork all written up quick."

KO sputtered and spat some soap out while getting covered in it before the hose washed it all off making him shiver before several blow dryers moved down and started drying him in a few seconds before moving away, causing his fur to poof up all over. He shook himself out before several more hands descended on him, each carrying combs, brushes, scissors and so on before they began to groom him. He squirmed from the multiple arms while trying to shove some of them off. "I'm clean! I'm clean!"

"Just let them do their job, they need to get you looking nice before the final step." Called Max as he quickly filled out some forms. "Besides, you could use a quick trim."

'What final step, putting me in a kennel?' Wondered KO before the hands moved back and a mirror was held out, showing his fur more neat and tidy while trimmed a bit. 'Well, that kind of sucked, but at least my fur looks nice and shiney.'

"Ok little fella, the paperworks all done, now time for the final step, your chip injection."

"Chip injection?" KO looked nervous hearing that.

"Yes, you know that collar you're wearing? Well it costs way too much for us to keep them on every animal we get in here, so we came up with this little chip which will shut down down your powers permanently. Of course if a hero adopts you and they want your powers back to help them we can deactivate it, but they have to own you for six months and pass a quick test."

"What?! But I worked so hard on my power move!" He cried as the man pulled out a large needle. "W-Why is it so big?!"

"Oh, it also contains all your vaccinations, better to get one big shot than a bunch of small ones, right?" He smiled as KO whimpered and made to run off, but two arms quickly held him in place. "Not to worry, it'll be over and done with in a flash."

"B-But I don't want t-OW!" He cried as Max quickly jabbed the needle into his rear.

"Easy there, this will only take a second." He spoke pushing the end with KO going wide eyed and let out a loud howl before the needle was removed and a robotic hand put a bandage on the spot. "There we go, all better."

"That hurt so much!" He groaned with a whimper with his tail between his legs before feeling a bit odd. "Huh, hey, I feel-arf."

"Huh? What was that?" Max asked in confusion as KO looked down at himself in confusion.

"A-Arf, arf arf!" He barked with surprise and tried saying something, but all that came out was another bark making him cover his mouth.

"Huh….that's weird, I guess your voice was a power given to you, I guess it went away when the chip went into you." Max said as he scratched his head as KO's eyes widened in shock.

'What?! You mean I can't speak?! That's horrible!' "Arf arf arf arf!"

"Sorry you had to lose your voice little fella, but if it makes you feel better normal puppy's can't talk anyway." He said as he picked up KO and began to walk towards a nearby door marked 'animal pens'.

"ARF ARF ARF!" Barked KO squirming in the hold. 'But I'm not a normal puppy! I'm a person!'

"Hey hey, don't worry little guy, I'm putting you in a special place at the front of the store, you're going to be up front where all the potential families who want to adopt will see you and you'll be the first one on their mind, doesn't that sound nice?" He said as he patted his head.

'No!' Thought KO before finding himself in a room where various pens were with various animals in them. Some were normal like regular cats and dogs but some were strange, like a bear who was half robot and a tortoise with a machine gun welded to it's back. 'Whoa, what happened to them?'

"I'm guessing you're curious about the...unique animals here, this is our collection of lab animals we've rescued or who have been left here by various evil scientists. They're the reason we have to put the chip in you, imagine if half of these poor animals could use their powers, there would be mass chaos and death." Spoke Max while KO was amazed while a giraffe with two heads munched on some tree leaves.

"Arf arf…" He said as they reached the front and he saw an empty cage/ exhibit in the front which looked much nicer and less evil like the back. He found himself plopped down in it before the door closed behind him. "Arf?"

"You just stay there little fella and look cute for your future family." He said with a smile. He turned and walked away with KO whimpering and looking outside the glass.

'How did this happen, all I wanted was to try a power up and now I'm stuck here with people thinking that I am a puppy, and I can't even talk!' He thought while trying to speak again, but just barked. 'Oh man, who knows who might come by and want me. I gotta get back to the plaza.' He thought as he tried to claw at the glass, only to end up weakly pawing at it. 'Ugh, I'm not even strong like this, what am I going to do?!' He thought as he sat down with a pout, not noticing the figure walking past the shelter and spotting him.

"Huh? What's that?" They muttered before walking over to get a closer look with KO noticing the figure and jumped when he saw it was Shannon.

'Shannon?! What is she doing here, is she here to attack this place too? But why, this isn't part of the plaza, right?' He thought as the robot girl looked at him while rubbing her chin.

"Hmm, this dog kinda looks familiar, eh, probably no big deal." She shrugged before going inside the building. "Yo, is anyone in here?"

"Yeah, I'll be out in a second, can I help you?" Max called out as he walked into the lobby and saw the robot girl. "Say, ain't you one of those Boxmore robots?"

"Yeah, so what, you got a problem with that?" She asked as she crossed her arms.

"That depends, are you here to adopt or cause trouble?"

"Hey! If I wanted to cause trouble I could." She huffed before looking around. "For your information, I came here because my dad finally said I could get a pet."

"Well word of warning, if you wanna adopt, I'm gonna need to put it down on the computer."

"Fine, let's just get it over with, I want the puppy in the window."

"Ah, you're in luck, he just came in." Max walked over to the pen with KO gulping. "Hear that fella? You're getting adopted already."

"ARF?!" He cried in shock and disbelief. 'WHAT?! You're letting her adopt me, and you're actually letting someone adopt me like I'm an animal!' He let out before finding himself picked up and squirmed in the arms while flailing his arms around. 'It's Shannon! I can't get adopted and wind up at Boxmo-wait! Boxmore's just across from the plaza, which means I can get back!' He thought as he instantly stopped struggling and began to wag his tail happily.

"Wow, the little guy really likes you, also I have more good news, since we just got him he's too young to have memorized his own name yet so you can chose it if you would like."

"Like, sweet." She grinned while KO was set down while Max went to the back while she tapped her chin. "I'll call you...Gizmo."

"Alright, Gizmo...and done, now is your home address the Boxmore headquarters, because if so I can mail all the necessary documents there along with his tags and you can take this little guy home right now."

"Of course, I wouldn't be caught dead living anywhere else."

"Sorry, didn't know if you lived at his factory or if you were one of the units he sold. Now then, would you like to buy him a new leash and collar, I'm afraid I'll have to keep the one that's on him right now."

"Just get me a leash, oh! And make it a real sparkling one."

"Ok, we have a few collar and leash combinations that comes in several colors that have glitter, does orange work?" He asked as she nodded and pulled out a few dollars as he handed her said leash and collar before taking off KOs. "Now if you can just sign here everything will be official."

"Ugh, I hate this part." She muttered before using the pen to write on the papers. She then popped the collar on him and began to head to the door. "Let's blow this dump Gizmo."

"Arf arf." He let out and started to follow on his hind legs.

"Hey, hey, on all fours, puppy's don't walk like that!" Shannon snapped with a frown. "Plus that probably isn't good for your body, you're not made to walk on four legs."

"Arf arf arf?" He said in confusion. 'But I'm not a puppy, I was a human!'

"All fours, now." Ordered the girl with KO reluctantly groaning and got on all fours while feeling embarrassed.

"Good Gizmo, I'll give you a bone when we get home." She said as she patted him on the head.

'This is humiliating, at least I'll be at the plaza soon.' He thought while following her and tried to keep from stumbling due to the awkward position.

'Wow, he's so young he can't even walk right yet, how old is he?' Shannon thought as she watched him clumsily walk. 'Maybe some exercise at home will get him up and running in no time.'

'How far away are we from the bodega anyway, it's not like I had a good way of seeing where we're going from the back of that truck.' He wondered while keeping his eyes peeled, but saw they were surrounded by random stores and shops. 'Are we in the middle of town? How fast did he drive?!' He thought as his paws started to feel a bit sore.

"Come on Gizmo, keep up." Urged Shannon giving the leash a light tug. "Come on, we barely even started walking, you can't be tired already!"

KO shook his head and kept on going while trying to work through it. 'Come on KO, you just lost your powers but I know you didn't lose all your stamina, you can handle a small walk!'

(Later)

"We're home!" Called Shannon entering the factory while KO look tired and tried following as best as he could without stumbling.

"Arf….arf…" He barked weakly. 'Ok, fifteen miles, that's how far away the shelter is…. Oh I need a nap.'

"You wait here, I'm gonna go get daddy and introduce you. Oh he's gonna be so happy!" She smiled while tying the other end of the leash to a pipe before skipping off quickly.

'Ok….time for some rest…..wait, daddy? Does she mean Boxmore?!' He thought with a gulp. 'Oh man, I didn't think about what to do if he sees me. He'll probably recognize me right away.' He thought as he bolted up and he began to struggle to get free as he heard someone beginning to approach him.

"You're gonna love him daddy, he's small, young, and adorable."

"Feh, I don't see what the big deal is. I'm busy with my latest plot to destroy that accursed plaza." Muttered Boxmore as he and Shannon rounded the corner. "Besides, didn't I already make you a pet?"

"But this one is really really fluffy! Gizmo! Meet daddy!" She smiled gesturing to Boxmore with KO standing still when they reached him and tried not to sweat too much. "So, what do you think, isn't he just ridiculously cute?"

"Feh, it looks a bit stupid for my tastes, I still think Mikayla is better than this flea bag." He said as he leaned down to inspect KO. He squinted his eyes and looked hm over while lifting a paw or the tail with KO frowning. "This tiny thing doesn't have fleas does it? Because if I find so much as one flea on my nice floors, he's out of here!"

"No, no, at least I don't think so, but it'll be fine, Gizmo is going to be the perfect little puppy!" Smiled Shannon hugging him while rubbing his head making KO's ears and tail perk up from the sensation. "Ain't that right Gizmo?"

"Arf arf!" He yipped happily as his tail wagged happily. 'Oh yeah, that's the spot, right there!'

"Fine, but make sure to clean up after him." Frowned Boxmore before narrowing his eyes at KO. "I'll be keeping my eye on you." Before turning and walked away.

'Oh thank goodness, he didn't realize it was me… ok, now might be a good time to make my way to the bodega, I'm right at the front door!' Thought KO who couldn't stop his tail from wagging due to Shannon's scratching. 'But….maybe after a few more minutes.'

"Oh who's a good puppy, who's a good puppy?" She cooed happily as he barked in confirmation. "Yes, it's you!"

'Is this what all dogs feel like when getting scratched? No wonder they always seem so happy.' He thought as he melted into her hand as she chuckled and picked him up and untied his leash from the pipe.

"Come on Gizmo, let's go to my room!" She ran down the hall while any robots they passed looked confused at seeing a small dog in the building.

"Arf...arf?" He said as he realized they were moving. 'Wait, what is going on, what just happened, and where is she taking me?' By the time he looked around he found himself in Shannon's bedroom with said girl looking ecstatic. 'Oh no, we're really deep into the factory, how am I going to get out of here?!'

"Ok Gizmo, you sit right here and I'll go….uh...do some research, I forgot what dogs need." She sweatdropped before zipping off leaving KO alone.

'Ok...what do I do now, I need to leave, but I don't wanna get lost, what if I end up in the wrong place and get turned into a robot, or worse?!' He thought as he began to pace back and forth. 'Hmm, what would Mr. Gar do if he were here?'

A thought bubble popped up showing Mr. Gar easily fighting robots as they ran at him and slapping Boxmore around while giving a peace sign.

'That's it, I need to fight my way out of here, because I am a hero!' He thought as he turned towards the door. 'Ok, I can do this!' He took a ready stance and started running, only to end up bouncing away when the door opened showing a mad Darrell.

"Shannon! Did you hide my-huh?" He blinked seeing KO bounce off the wall and land on his belly with his eyes rolling around. "A dog? What is that doing here, dad doesn't let us have real pets...right? Wait, did he let Shannon get one but not let me get a turtle?!"

KO groaned and shook his head right as Shannon came running back to the room.

"Darrel, what are you doing in my ro-" She started before see KO on the floor. "What did you do to Gizmo?!"

"I didn't do anything! I came in here because I wanna know where you put my cowboy hat, but now I wanna know why daddy let YOU get a pet."

"Because I asked you dum-dum, and have you tried checking your room or the trash?"

"I already checked, but it's not fair! I wanted to get a pet turtle." Whined Darrell while Shannon shrugged with a smirk.

"Guess that shows who dad likes more. Now if you'll excuse me, me and Gizmo have some training to do."

"Augh, no fair!" He cried as she shoved him out before slamming the door shut and turning to KO.

"Alright Gizmo, I looked up some stuff we can do, and I know just what you'll love." She smiled before pulling out a tennis ball. "Fetch!"

"Arf arf!" He barked with a frown. 'I am not a puppy, I am not just going to go after the ball if you throw it!'

Shannon made her hand turn into a cannon before putting the ball in. "You ready boy? Go fetch!" before shooting the ball out into the air.

'Whoa!' He thought as the ball flew over his head and punched a hole in the wall behind him.

"Hmm, maybe we need somewhere more spacious." She said as she looked at the wall. "I'll have to try that later, onto the next thing!"

'I hope it's something less dangerous.' He thought before she pulled out a small dog sized treadmill.

"Exercise! You got tired way to fast today coming home so we're gonna fix that!"

'Oh, well that doesn't sound so bad.' He thought before walking on it while Shannon set a level.

"We gotta get you going as soon as possible, level ten here we go!"

'That doesn't sound so bad...or is she talking about the highest level out of ten?' He wondered before yelping when it suddenly got moving fast making him start to quickly run and not get flung off. "A-Arf arf!" He cried out as he tried to keep up. 'Too fast, too fast!'

"Aw, you like that, you wanna go faster? Ok, level twenty it is!" Smiled Shannon pushing the button with KO going wide eyed and started running so fast his feet became blurs. "You're doing great, an hour or two of this every day and you'll be the fastest puppy ever!"

'An hour?! I won't last five minutes!' He thought as he tried his hardest not to trip over his own feet, only to do exactly that and go flying off the treadmill. "AROOOO!"

"Gizmo!" Shannon went wide eyed and rushed after him, only to end up going through the wall with KO already flying towards a conveyor belt. "Nooooo!" She cried as she saw her puppy land on said conveyor belt. "Hold on, I'm coming!"

KO felt his eyes rolling around again while the belt moved him down the line. 'Oooh, why's everything spinning?' He thought as he began to faintly hear the noise of machines quickly approaching him.

"Gizmo, move, hurry!" Called Shannon running after the belt. "That belt is not a place for little puppies to be laying!"

'Huh? Conveyor belt?' He thought as he shook his head and looked up only to whimper in fear. 'Oh that is not good!' He thought as he saw several automated machines slamming down on slabs of metal to cut out various robot parts. He jumped up and tried running the other way, but the belt was moving too fast. 'Oh no, they're gonna turn me into a robot, I knew it!' He thought as he began to bark in fear.

"Don't worry, I'm coming, just hold on!" Called Shannon running to a console and tried to quickly push buttons. "Come on, come on, cancel, cancel, stop you stupid belt, my Gizmo is on there!"

"Arf arf!" Barked KO feeling tired while Ernesto walked into the room reading the newspaper.

"Interesting, our stocks have risen by five percent this last quarter." He hummed to himself before noticing Shannon frantically hitting as many buttons as possible. "Shannon, what are you doing?"

"Trying to save my dog!" She yelled before punching the console with a growl.

"Well there are better ways, like pressing the large red 'stop conveyor' button instead of literally everything else?" He remarked casually making Shannon stop and blink before seeing the button in the dead center of the console.

"Ah, right, thanks!" She said before slamming her fist down on it, stopping the belt right before the machines could touch KO.

Said werepuppy let out a huff of relief before plopping on his back to catch his breath. 'Oh man… I thought that was the end of me!'

"Gizmo you're safe!" Cheered Shannon before climbing up and hugged the dog tightly. "Don't you ever scare me like that again, I thought I was gonna lose you!"

'Can't….breath!' He thought from the tight grip while letting out a groan.

"I am so sorry, I never thought you could get hurt by running, is this place too dangerous for a little puppy?" She wondered as she kept hugging him, right as Boxmore came marching into the room.

"Why have my machines stopped, we're losing valuable time and money because of this!"

"Sorry daddy, Gizmo almost got hurt."

"So you decide to stop the entire factory because of that?! Unacceptable!" He growled making Shannon break in a nervous sweat. "I let you have that thing because I thought you could keep it under control, but apparently I was wrong, dispose of it immediately!"

"Daddy no! Gizmo is a good puppy, he just needs some time to know where he can't go." She protested as KO groaned from her hug.

"No, all it took was one mistake and we're already four days behind schedule in production, you stopping that belt stopped everything in the factory and it will take a whole day and a half to get things running again!" He grinded his teeth together and raised his hand up. "Get that dog out of here!"

"B-But I love him! You can't just get rid of him right away!"

"Oh yes I can, watch." He snapped his fingers before several Darrel copies appeared behind him. "All of you! Get that beast out of my factory!"

"Yes Daddy! Also can we get a turtle?" They asked as they walked towards Shannon and pried KO from her grip.

"No." He frowned while Shannon cried out and watched KO get carried away to the exit.

"Don't you worry Gizmo, I'll never forget you, I'll find you someday!" Called the robot girl while KO felt a bit sorry for her before finding himself plopped down on the ground before the doors shut after taking off his collar and leash.

'Wow, I kinda feel bad for Shannon, but maybe it's for the best. I don't think it'd work out that well.' He thought as he got up and brushed the dirt off of himself. 'Ok, time to get over to the plaza and forget this whole thing ever happened!' He thought as he began to make his way over there, though forgetting to look both ways before crossing the street.

This of course leading to a loud honking sound heard making him turn and go wide eyed when he saw a car coming at him.

'Oh no, CAR!' He thought as he felt himself freeze up. 'Move, move, come on body, move!'

BEEP BEEP!

"ARF!" he barked, only to end up going flying backwards through the air while spinning before landing head first in a nearby trash can and groaned with his eyes turning into swirls. 'Ow…..everything hurts….'

"Oh my gosh!" Gasped a woman's voice getting out of the car as they ran over. "I can't believe I hit a dog! Oh I'm such an idiot, not to mention a dog murderer. When the press gets wind of this, they'll tear me apart!" She panicked as she looked around frantically before hearing a weak bark coming from the trash. 'Wait, is it alive? This is good, I can help it if it's alive!'

KO tried to blink the swirls away while finding himself picked up from the trash can. 'Huh? Who...Who's there?'

"Don't worry little fella, I'll get you fixed right up!" She cooed as she began to bring him to her car. "Once you're nice and healthy we'll look into finding you a good home, that and making sure the press learn that their kind congress woman helped nurture a puppy back to health."

KO at this point though slowly felt himself pass out as he was put in the car.

(Later)

"A…..rf?" He groaned as he felt himself starting to wake up. 'Where am I….what's going on?' He tried to sit up and winced before blinking his eyes and noted he was in some kind of office. 'Where am I, this isn't the plaza?' He thought before hearing a door open and noticed he was on a very soft dog bed.

"Great! You're awake." Said a voice as he looked up to see the grey furred face of the Congress Woman smiling at him. "I was worried about you little guy, you passed out after I picked you up, I was really worried you might not make it."

"Arf arf?" 'Congress Woman? That was your car?' He thought as he shakily stood up

"I have some good news little guy, none of your tiny bones were broken in the crash, the doctors said you had some heavy bruising though so you're gonna have to rest up for a few days." she smiled. "Which means you can stay here and rest up. I'm gonna find you the best home around!" She declared with a determined expression.

'What?! No, I don't want that, I just wanna go home to my mommy!' He thought as he began to bark.

"Huh? Oh right!" Congress Woman snapped her fingers. "You're probably hungry, which makes sense, you need plenty of food to really get better quick. Not to worry, I'm on it!" She declared before zipping out the room.

'I need to get out of here! But… where is here, does Congress Woman even live in Lakewood?' He thought as he got up and began to walk around while feeling a bit sore. He rubbed his chest before his stomach gurgled making him sigh. 'I could go for some nachos right about now.' He thought before Congress Woman kicked open the door with a big smile as she carried in a large bowl and a camera.

"Ok little fella, time to eat up, only the best food for my little rescue! Now look cute so I can get a picture for the website." She spoke setting it down while KO looked at the food and grimaced.

'Is this dog food? Yuck!' He thought as his stomach growled a little bit. 'I'm not a real dog, I'm human….er, werepuppy at least!' He thought as Congress Woman started the camera. "Arf arf!"

"Come on, it's good, I promise, the bag said it had all the nutrients a growing puppy like you needs!"

KO let out a sigh and sat down before picking a piece up and sniffed it before closing his eyes and stuck his tongue out to touch it, only to open his eyes and look at it confused and bit into it. 'Huh, it...actually doesn't taste so bad.' He thought as he sniffed the food again and began to hesitantly eat it. 'It's not nachos, but it's not half bad.'

"Good, good, eat on up." Smiled the congress Woman as she took several pictures. "This stuff will make you grow up big and strong in no time flat."

'Thanks, but I already was, once I get home I can get this chip out and talk again, and get a new human suit!' Thought KO as he munched on the food bit by bit while getting use to the taste and enjoying it a little bit more. 'Huh, no wonder dogs eat this stuff all the time, it's pretty good when you get used to it.'

"Alright, that should be good." Congress Woman stopped taking photos. "You finish up eating while I upload these online. Someone's bound to wanna give you a nice new home before the days over."

'Wait, what?! No no no, not a new family, I was happy with mommy, just take me back to her!' "Arf arf arf arf!"

"I know you're excited, but you stay here and keep eating." She smiled before going to her desk. "Say, if no one wants to adopt here you could just stay with me, I would always use the company."

KO let out what sounded like a whimper as she typed on the keyboard before a red light flashed on the corner making her groan and his ears perk up. "Oh come on, not now, why now?" She groaned as she hit a button and the face of Dr. Venomous appeared on her screen. "Please tell me you've called to turn yourself in for your heinous crimes!"

"Not really." He replied in a bored tone while having his hands intertwined together. "I'm calling to make a ransom demand, you know, the usual thing."

"You just made one two weeks, I barely managed to raise all of it back, you can't just take it all away again!"

"Yes, I can, death laser pointed at your office, remember?" He remarked moving the screen to show the large laser making KO's eyes widen while Congress Woman growled.

'Wait, Dr. Venomous is blackmailing Congress Woman? So that's how he gets all his money for his evil plans!' He thought as he began to growl, catching the doctor's attention.

"Did you get a dog? You'd better pay, it would be a shame if he was disintegrated along with you and your office too."

"First you threaten my very home, and now an innocent puppy?! Have you no soul!" She yelled standing up.

"Somewhere, but I never really checked." He remarked in a bored tone. "So pay up, and if you actually live in city hall that's kind of sad….also, along with the money send me the puppy."

"What?!/Arf?!" She and KO let out at the same time.

"Did I stutter? Send me the money and I want the puppy behind you, I have a drone flying to your location to retrieve it."

"You...you...fiend!" She shook a fist. "What would someone like you want with a cute little dog like him? For some sick and twisted experiment?"

"No, my minion Fink has managed to do all her chores successfully for the month and it is her birthday, but that is really none of your concern."

Congress Woman growled before the screen turned off and she hit her desk. "Damn it, that fiend, how could he do this, it's one thing to steal millions, but to take an innocent puppy?!"

'Oh man, I don't wanna imagine what Fink'll do if she gets me!' Thought KO shaking nervously. He watched as Congress Woman hit some buttons on her computer and various numbers fly across the screen before 'transaction complete' appeared on the screen and several bags of money appeared next to her desk.

"I don't want to give that villain one cent, but I've got no choice." She muttered before turning to KO. "I'm sorry little guy, our time together was short, but it was memorable." She sighed before a knock came from the window.

KO turned and saw a drone there and paled. "Arf arf arf arf!" 'You can't give me away!' He thought flailing his arms around in panic.

"I'm sorry, but I have no choice, it's either this or you, me, and everyone else in the building gets disintegrated." She sighed as she picked him up and opened the window.

KO whimpered and squirmed while seeing the drone have a mechanical arm out before it picked him up. "A-Arf, arf arf!" 'Don't let it take me, I don't want to be dissected or beat up by Fink!'

"Be strong little guy, this is a sacrifice that you will be remembered for." Spoke Congress Woman looking away while moving over to the desk and pulled out several bags of money which she tossed in the top hatch of the drone. "There, take it you damn villain, but you won't get away with this!"

The drone closed the hatch before flying away while KO let out a loud howl of distress. 'Let me go, let me go, don't you take me to his evil lair, this is so unfair!'

(Later)

After some time the drone came down to Dr. Venomous' home with said villain waiting with Fink beside him looking at her phone and texting. "Fink, I need you to close your eyes for a bit and turn around, I have a surprise for you."

"What for boss?"

"Let's just say I got you something special, but you gotta close your eyes." He smiled making her gasp before dropping her phone and turned around while covering her eyes. He smiled as he walked towards the oncoming drone and pulled out a large gift box and a red bow. When the drone got close enough he quickly took KO from it, tied the ribbon around his neck and put him in the box. "Ok, you can open your eyes." He said as he closed the lid right as Fink opened her eyes. "Happy Birthday."

Fink gasped with sparkles in her eyes and grabbed the box before jumping up and down. "Oh thank you boss! You remembered!"

"Of course I did, now why don't you open it up?"

Fink set it down and eagerly tore the ribbon off and pulled the lid off before looking in. "Whoa, you got me a puppy!"

"Yes, now this is a very big responsibility Fink, you have to look after it and care for it, ok?"

"Puppy!" She cried reaching in and pulling KO out with a grunt. "Wow! You're a big one!"

"Yes, would you like to name it Fink?" He asked as she nodded and hugged KO.

"Uh huh? I'm gonna name you...Scruffy!"

'Scruffy? Oh come on, that's worse than Gizmo!' He thought as she giggled happily.

'Why don't you take your new pet inside, we can go into town and steal some supplies for him tomorrow."

"Sure thing boss. Come on Scruffy, I'll show you my room."

"Arf!" 'My name is KO!' He thought with a huff while Fink grunted as she tried to carry him.

'Huh, he's bigger than I imagined, is he a large breed of dog?' Thought the professor as he followed her inside.

"You're gonna love it here Scruffy!" Smiled Fink before putting him down when they reached her room. "There's all sorts of great stuff around here to play with! Ooh! Maybe we can play fetch."

'I just hope she doesn't use a cannon like Shannon did.' He thought while watching Fink run over to a box and rifle through various gadgets and weapons while he scratched at his ear...using his foot. 'Huh, I didn't know I could do that, neat.' He thought as she turned around holding a large rubber ball.

"Alright Scruffy, I'm gonna throw this ball, and you get it and bring it back. Ready?"

'Ok, sounds easy enough, I might as well play along for now.' He thought as he barked in confirmation.

"Great! Now fetch!" She called as she tossed the ball past him.

"Arf!" He let out before running out of the room after it on two legs, making Fink blink in surprise.

'Wait, are dogs supposed to do that? Is he like me?' she wondered as KO reached the ball and grabbed it before bringing it back with Fink rubbing her chin. "Hmmm."

'What's up? Is some-oh no! I'm on two legs!' He thought before quickly dropping down to all four. "A-Arf?"

"Scruffy, are you like me?"

"Arf?"

"Come on, I saw you walking on two legs, so you have to be at least a bit like me, right? Were you a lab rat too?"

"Arf." He shook his head with Fink rubbing her chin before snapping her fingers.

"Ah ha! I know!"

'Oh no!'

"You must have been some super pup that a mad scientist made to make the perfect dog, aren't ya?"

"...Arf?"

"I'll take that as a yes, so you're an escaped lab experiment too, I knew it! Can you talk?"

"Arf." He let out in sadness. 'I wish.'

"Hmmm, I know!" She ran to her desk and brought over a notepad and pen. "Try and write something."

'Yes, that can work, I can communicate with her!' He thought as he picked up the pen.

"Ok, yes or no, can you speak or can you just not do it now?"

' _Yes.'_ It read as he showed it to her.

"I knew it! Ok, since you aren't talking now something must be wrong, are you sick?"

' _No, chip doesn't let me.'_ He wrote down quickly.

"Chip? Where at? In your ear? Back? Butt?" She asked quickly while looking him over.

' _Butt, the dog catcher gave me a shot when he took me to animal shelter, it hurt then I was weak and couldn't speak.'_

"Well that's no problem. I'll go get the boss and I'm sure he'll be able to get it out." She said with a large grin.

' _Great, then I can go back to my mommy!'_ He wrote happily, making her frown.

"Your mommy?"

' _Yeah, once I can talk I can go home to her, isn't that great?'_

"But you just got here!" She said as she shook her head. "You're my pet Scruffy, you can't leave now!"

' _But I gotta get back to my mom, she's probably worried about me.'_

"Well too bad, you can't leave, you're my pet, the boss gave you to me!" She huffed crossing her arms making him whimper. "Besides, I haven't even taught you some cool new tricks."

' _But… my mommy?'_

Fink frowned while seeing KO's ears droop and his eyes get big making her close her eyes and shake her head. "Oh no, that won't work on me, I practically invented that face." She said as she looked away.

KO sighed and jotted something down. ' _Look, maybe we can come to some sort of agreement?'_

"Like what, I want you to stay and you want to leave, there's no inbetween here!"

' _What if I could find you a better pet? That way when I go you won't be lonely?'_

"I don't want a better pet, I want you Scruffy!" She huffed before hugging him and rubbed her cheek against his fur making him sigh. "Come on! I'll show you some of my video games, you'll love them!"

'Why does she have to be so stubborn?!' He thought as she dragged him towards her gaming system.

Fink turned it on with a title popping up showing 'Hero/Villain Brawl' making KO's eyes widen.

' _Gasp! I thought that game wasn't supposed to come out until next year?!'_

"Ehehe, yeah, the boss has a ton of leverage over the company so they give him samples of all their products which he then gives to me." She boasted while holding out a second controller. "Wanna play?"

' _Uh...well...I really shouldn't….'_ He wrote down while looking conflicted.

"Come on, you're my pet and I already know that you're not a normal puppy, I won't judge." She said with a grin. "You know you wanna~" she sang waving it with KO gulping.

' _Uh...then again...maybe one round couldn't hurt.'_ He said as he took a controller.

(Later)

"Haha, I win again, that's 25 wins!"

' _Yeah, but I still won 22 times!'_ He wrote down with a smile.

"Care to go again?"

' _Sure, but no spamming the same move over and over.'_

"It's not spamming, it's having technique!" She defended before there was a knock on the door.

"Fink, it's getting late, time for bed." Called Professor Venomous making her groan while KO looked at the time and went wide eyed.

' _Oh man! We really let time slip by! I didn't know it got that late.'_

"Ok, ok, we can play again tomorrow, time for bed Scruffy." She sighed as she turned off the game.

KO let out a yawn and rubbed his eyes and nodded before jotting down. ' _Where am I sleeping at?'_

"My bed, duh." She said as she rolled her eyes. "Come on, get on there, I gotta brush my teeth then I'll join you."

Ko nodded and watched her leave while glancing at the door and yawned again. 'Maybe I should hold off. I'm pooped and could really use some sleep.' He thought as he trotted over to her bed. 'It's just for one night, then I'll head out and find mom.'

He laid on the bed and yawned just as Fink came back in and removed her boots before plopping down on the bed.

She crawled over and wrapped her arms and legs around him like he was a large teddy bear. "Night Scruffy." She yawned.

' _N-N-Night.'_ He jotted down. 'Calm down KO, it's just sleep, like when you sleep with mommy.'

(Timeskip)

"Catch Scruffy!"

"Arf arf!" Barked KO running after the frisbee Fink tossed and jumped up before catching it with his mouth and landed. 'This is fun! I finally managed to catch the frisbee this time!'

"Good boy." She smiled walking over and scratching him behind the ears making his tail wag as he dropped the frisbee and started panting. "Good puppy, very good puppy, wanna try again?"

"Arf arf!" He barked with a smile. 'Yeah, let's do it again!'

"Ok, go fetch!" she spoke throwing it with KO chasing after it.

It's been about three days since KO wound up here, and although he's tried to make progress in getting the chip out, let's just say the cool stuff Fink had for them to play with and her payment of scratching his ears or rubbing his belly kinda made it hard to stay focused. That and Fink quickly realized that if he could talk he'd try to get the professor to take him home, meaning she'd lose her new friend and pet, so she was making sure his mind was focused on everything but getting home.

'I wonder if I should show him all the cool movies that the professor has that hasn't come out yet, I bet he would like those.' Thought Fink as KO came back over with the frisbee. "Good boy Scruffy, I think you deserve a treat."

' _A treat, what kind?'_ He wrote down curiously.

"A dog treat, duh." She smiled before going to the kitchen and grabbed a box before pulling out a bone shaped biscuit. "This is the real expensive kind, so it's the best."

' _A dog treat? But I'm not a dog.'_ He wrote down in confusion. 'Wait, shouldn't I be trying to figure out how to get home, how long have I been here?'

"Sure you are. Think fast!" She called tossing it in the air. She grinned as he quickly jumped after it and caught it in his mouth mid air. "Good boy Scruffy!"

KO sighed while munching on the biscuit and found it was beefy and tasted like bacon at the same time. 'This is oddly delicious, what was I thinking about again?' He thought as Fink walked over and patted his head, right as Professor Venomous walked in.

"Well I see you two are having fun." He said with a smile. 'I knew this was a good idea, Fink has a friend, she spends more time with him than destroying things out of boredom and she does her chores because she knows I'll give her things to give to Scruffy.'

"Uh huh, Scruffy's learning how to catch stuff a lot better."

"Good to hear, though I have some news you might not like, I need to go to Boxcorp for a business meeting, and you are coming with."

"Aww but boss, I wanna play with Scruffy all day."

"Well, you can bring him with you, but he'll have to go into the kennel." He said as he pulled out a plastic dog kennel with a handle on the top. "He can't come if he doesn't get in it, it's a bit of a flight there."

"But isn't that small for him?"

"Yes, but I couldn't find any larger ones, he only has to be in it for a little bit, ok?"

"Ok." She sighed. "Sorry Scruffy, you have to get into the kennel."

'There is no way I can fit in there, right?' Thought KO walking over to it and looked inside. 'Maybe if I sucked in my gut a little.'

"Come on, just get him in there, I don't want to be late." Professor Venomous said as Fink shoved KO into the kennel before closing the door.

'So tight!' "A-Arf!" He barked before getting picked up and carried.

"Don't worry, it's just for a bit, then we can have fun destroying Darrell and Shannon like I did last time, or maybe wreck that stupid Bodega." Chuckled Fink deviously.

'Oh no, not the bodega!' He thought with a whimper as he was loaded into the back of a flying car.

"Don't worry Scruffy, I'll let you out as soon as we land." Fink promised with a smile. "You just sit tight and we'll be there in no time flat."

"Indeed, now let's go." The professor said as he and Fink got in before the car took off, all three unaware that they were being watched.

"We have the targets in our sights, permission to intercept?"

"Not yet, wait to see if they know we're on to them, then take them down."

"Yes ma'am." Said the figure before they began to race after the flying car.

"When I give the signal give them hell." Ordered Foxtail at P.O.I.N.T. HQ with her arms crossed as she looked at a screen of the car. "We're putting an end to Professor Venomous for good."

"Yes ma'am, ready to intercept on your mark."

"Good, that slimy bastard isn't getting away this time." She smirked. "Alright men, take aim and fire!"

"Yes ma'am!" Said the figures who were revealed to be point cadets, this was their final test before they could become real members of point with several senior heroes backing them up in case they messed up. "Fire at will!"

All of them brought their blasters up and began firing at the car.

"Woa! What's going on boss?!" Cried Fink as the rounds began to impact on the car.

"It's an ambush, P.O.I.N.T. must be trying to take me out again!" He frowned hitting autopilot before several lasers popped out of the car and returned fire. "They want a fight? I'll give them a war!"

"Yeah, give them hell boss! Wait, Scruffy!" She cried as she quickly turned her head around frantically. "What if he gets hit?!"

"Right now we don't exactly have much options then fire back and try to outfly them." Professor Venomous said as he rained down blaster fire on the cadets. "We can only hope he'll make it out ok!"

"Augh, fine, but they better not harm a hair on his head!" Growled Fink bringing out her own controls and pushed buttons which sent missiles down at the heroes. "Die you damn heroes, die die die die!"

'Whoa, what is going on?!' Thought KO as the flying car shook under the intense barrage. He groaned and tried moving around, but the car shook so hard the kennel went bouncing around the sides. 'Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick, could this possibly get any worse?' He thought before an explosion tore a large hole in the back.

"Fink! Use the extra big missiles I just bought!"

"Yes boss!" She called as she reached under her seat and pulled out a large control panel. "Eat this dum-dums!"

KO groaned while the kennel tipped over the hole and landed on a large missile lowering out of the car which the heroes spotted.

"Scatter, they're about to fire their big guns!" Called one of the cadets as the rest nodded.

"Hey, there's something on the missle!"

"It looks like some kind of….kennel?"

"Wait, what?" Said Fink as she pressed the launch button. "Kennel...Scruffy!"

"Arf? Arf?" Barked KO in confusion before seeing the missile and went wide eyed. 'WAAAAHHHH!'

"There's an animal on board, what do we do, if we rescue it Professor Venomous might get away!" One cadet called as the missile raced towards them.

"Boss! Boss, I messed up, Scruffy was on the missile!"

"What?!" He said as they craned their heads and saw the kennel on the missle. "Damn it, how did that happen?!"

"We gotta save him!" She cried before one blonde cadet jumped up towards the missile and somehow managed to land on it and grab the kennel. "Hey! Give back Scruffy!" She growled running to the back.

"Fink wait!" Called her boss as the countdown for the missile started. "It's too late, you won't get to him in time, and we have to go!"

"B-But Scruffy!" She cried out as she froze, unsure what to do.

"Look, the point prep academy has him, we can steal him back later, I promise!" He spoke making the rat clench her hands as she saw the cadet jump off the missile.

"Grrr….SCRUFFY! WE'LL GET YOU BACK!"

"Ma'am, we have a few injured cadets, should we keep up the chase?"

Foxtail sighed before shaking her head. "Negative, they're entering the city and we can't afford to engage them with civilians around, the mission is over."

"Yes ma'am." Said the cadet as KO looked out of the kennel and saw that Elodie was holding the kennel. "What do we do with the animal that was on one of their missiles, it looks like it's….a puppy?"

"Well right now we are to return back to the academy, so you can either drop him off at a shelter or leave him here." She replied before cutting the line.

"Well, this is a fine mess, we failed the mission and now I have to decide what to do with you." She huffed looking at KO who looked up at her with surprise.

'Elodie? Wow, not who I was expecting, but at least it's a more friendly face, I think.' He thought as he let out a happy bark. 'Maybe she'll actually help me get back to the plaza, she's a hero in training, that means she must want to do the right thing, right?'

"Well at least you're not being ungrateful. Most dogs I come across are filthy and slobbering all over." Spoke the girl who put the kennel down and opened up the cage. "Ok, now scram, go on, go be free in nature or whatever."

KO sighed in relief and moved out of the box while giving her a thumbs up with a smile. "Arf arf arf!" 'Thanks Elodie, see ya around.'

"See you later weird little puppy." She said as she began to follow her fellow cadets.

"Wow Elodie, are you really abandoning that little guy in the middle of nowhere?"

"I'm not 'abandoning' him, I'm just letting him go and be free. I mean what else am I supposed to do?"

"I dunno, take him back with you, take him to a shelter, heck even leaving him at some random persons front door step is better than leaving him in the woods, right?"

Elodie groaned and rolled her eyes before shaking her head. "Fine, if it means ending this silly conversation, I'll bring him with, BUT ONLY until I can get a trip to the nearest shelter, that doesn't mean I'm going to be friends with this...dog." She groaned as she turned around and stamped towards KO before picking up the confused Puppy. "Ok, you're coming with me until I can dump you at a proper shelter, got it?"

"Arf?" He said in confusion. 'Huh? What happened to 'good luck, go out on your own'? I liked that, I could have made it to the plaza, to mom!'

Elodie went with the other cadets on the bus while she set him on the aisle with KO feeling the bus rising up and paled.

'Oh no, not again.' He thought as he struggled to stay standing on all four as the bus took off. 'Why does everything have to move so fast?!'

It took some time, but when the bus reached the academy and landed the cadets headed off with Elodie following while KO stumbled to follow while looking green. "Come on, I need to get you to my room before Foxtail realizes I didn't dispose of you properly."

"A...arf." He let out while trying not to puke while following her up the steps. 'Too much… I just wanna lie down before I throw up!'

After going through a lot of walking Elodie stopped at a door before turning to KO with a finger pointed up.

"Now listen very closely because I won't repeat myself. You will not make a mess in my room, chew on my things, rub your, ugh, posterior on the carpet, or slobber on anything, do I make myself clear?"

"Arf arf." 'I don't slobber, plus I don't really itch that much.'

"Good, because if you do any of that I will personally kick you out." She said with a frown before opening her door and letting him in. "Also, stay off of my bed."

KO walked inside, forgetting he was on all fours, and looked around as Elodie closed the door. 'Wow, it smells nice in here.'

"Ah… it's good to be home." She sighed as she walked in, closing the door behind her. She slipped her shoes off and sat on her bed with a sigh before looking at KO while propping her head up with a frown. "Now I just need to get you the closest shelter and I can ensure no dog hair in my nice and tidy room."

'Wait, another shelter?! Oh come on, why can't I just go back to the Plaza!' He thought while letting out a whimper with his ears drooping.

"Hey, hey, none of that, be grateful, I could have left you in those woods, what if the villain had come back for you?"

(Meanwhile)

"SCRUFFY!" Cried Fink as she and Professor Venomous combed over the woods. "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

(Back with KO and Elodie)

"Hmm, I'll just find out the old fashion way." Smiled Elodie sitting up before bringing her phone out and was about to look up the map, but saw the battery was low making her groan. "Just perfect, now I have to wait till it's charged."

'Ok KO, you have until then to convince her to take you to the Plaza, you can do this!' He thought with a smile and looked around. 'I need to find something to write on so she understands me.'

"You just stay there little guy, don't shed anywhere." She said as she plugged her phone into the wall.

"Arf arf." He barked while moving over near her desk and tried finding a pencil or paper.

"Hey, hey, no, get away from there, no eating my homework!" Elodie moved over and moved the paper away with a frown. "I worked hard on this essay and I'm not going to let you chew on it."

"Arf arf arf!" He complained as she lightly moved him away. 'Come on, I need to talk to you!'

"I'm not going to play like I said, now go sit down."

"Ar-"

"I said sit!" She ordered, making him whimper and do exactly that. She nodded with a smile and sat back down on her bed while KO got a sweatdrop.

'Great, now what do I do?' He thought as he looked around. 'I can't use paper since she'll just take it away, how else can I talk to her?'

Knock knock

"Hello? Who is it?" Elodie called as she stood up.

"It's us Elodie." Came the voice of Koala Princess. "We just thought we'd come by and hear what an awesome job you did on that big assignment Foxtail herself was leading."

"It wasn't that great, due to some complications the target got away." She said as she opened up the door.

"Well I'm sure you still did an amazing part." Smiled Miss Pastel as the two girls were let in before they spotted KO who looked at them. "Oh! We didn't know you got yourself a dog."

"I didn't, he's the reason the mission failed, he was in a cage on the tip of a missle that Professor Venomous shot at us, he's just staying here until I can take him to a shelter." She replied trying not to sound cold while Koala Princess crouched down and held KO's cheeks.

"Aww, ain't you a cute little dingo ain't ya?"

'I am cute, but I'm not a dingo, I'm a pupp- er, human!' He thought before feeling her rub his chin making him jolt and go wide eyed with his tail wagging and began to feel good.

"Aw, ain't you just a cute little guy, huh?" She chuckled with a smile. "Why don't you keep him Elodie?"

"I'm not really a dog person, do you want him?"

"I'd love to, but my folks said I'm like my own pet." She said as she kept petting KO. "Plus I think he looks cute with you."

"What about you?" Elodie asked Miss Pastel who rubbed the back of her head and chuckled bashfully.

"Sorry Elodie, my parents don't allow pets. Not after I...sorta...maybe...brought home a dozen cats and dogs when I was really young." She chuckled bashfully. "I love the little guys, but my parents will kill me if I adopt anymore."

"Ugh, well now I have to take him to the shelter." She sighed. "Only problem is I can't use my phone until it's done charging."

"Well I still think you should keep him, or maybe you could put up a flyer and see if anyone here would want him?" Koala Princess asked curiously.

'That could work.' Thought KO who let out a bark on accident when Koal Princess scratched his ears.

"See, even… what's his name?" Asked Miss Pastel. "Whatever it is he agrees with us."

"I don't know, I didn't bother to come up with one." She said with a shrug. "Plus giving him a name would only get me attached to him, so he's nameless until he goes to the shelter."

"But Elodie, he'll listen more if you name him." Spoke Miss Pastel. "Trust me, when I named all my pets, they were more easier to control when they ran around."

"Well I don't need to control him, he hasn't misbehaved yet."

"Maybe that's a sign he likes you." Koala Princess remarked before KO moved over to the desk and tried reaching for the desk making Elodie frown.

"Hey! I said sit! No eating my homework!" She said as she picked him up and moved him away from her desk. "Bad puppy."

"See, if you give him a name it will be easier to control him."

Elodie sighed and looked at KO who tried to give a big eyed expression making her frown and tap her chin. "Hmm, what about….Spot?"

"Booo, too generic, it has to be meaningful." Called Miss Palet as she shook her head.

"Well I've never had a pet before so how am I supposed to know that?!" She huffed crossing her arms.

"Come on, isn't there a name that means something to you?" Princess Koala asked as Elodie looked at KO.

"Um… what about… Enid?"

"Oh! After your friend? That's sweet." smiled Miss Pastel.

"I didn't know what else to choose. Besides, it's just for a day or two, makes sense to use a name I already know." She remarked with a shrug before getting an idea. "Wait! Can I borrow one of your phones?"

"Can't, I lost it." Admitted Miss Pastel.

"It's charging back at my room, sorry." Said Koala Princess, making her groan.

"Really, neither of you have your phones?"

Both of them shook their heads.

"Great, then I have to wait for mine to charge before calling the shelter." She groaned as she laid down on her bed. "Just fantastic."

"Aw calm down, it's not the end of the world, just try playing with your new puppy, you might actually have fun." Said Miss Pastel as Endolie sighed.

'Ok, so she doesn't want me here, that much is certain, so how am I going to convince her to take me to the plaza?' Wondered KO before walking over to the door and pawed at it while whimpering.

"What, do you need to go out, do you have to use the bathroom?"

He gave a nod and kept pawing. 'If I can get out, I can find some way to communicate with her.'

"Ugh, fine, give me a moment." She sighed as she got up.

"Wait, you're just gonna let him out? What about a leash or collar?"

"I'm a student at point, I'm pretty sure I can catch him if he tries to run." She smiled with confidence before walking over and opened the door before KO walked out and looked both ways before darting down the hall making Elodie's eyes widen. "Hey! That wasn't a challenge to actually run! Get back here!"

Both girls saw Elodie run out and watched her vanish around the corner before Koala Princess smiled.

"Hey Pastel, Elodie's gone, which means we're all alone."

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Oh yeah." Chuckled Koala Princess as she shut the door to the room. Giggling was heard along with hearts drifting out while we cut to KO running down the hall.

'I gotta find something to talk with! Paper, a computer, pen, anything!' He thought as he began to hear Elodie behind him. 'This might be my only shot, her phone might be all charged up if she gets me now and heads back!'

"Come back here right this minute!" She growled with a frown. "Where do you even think you're going?!"

"Arf arf arf arf!" He barked as he kept making turns, making sure she had to slow down just enough to the point where she couldn't quite catch up. 'I'm sorry, but I can't go back to your room yet!'

"Get back here before someone spots you!" She called as she kept chasing him as they turned a corner before gasping as she saw Foxtail, Doctor Greyman, and Sunshine walking towards them as they talked. 'Oh no! If the teachers see him, they'll know I brought him and be furious!' She thought as she doubled her speed in hopes of grabbing him and getting away before they spotted them.

KO himself saw the teachers and tried skidding to a halt, only to get tripped over by Elodie, resulting in the two rolling in a dust cloud that flew right past the teachers who narrowly jumped out of the way.

"Hey! No running in the halls!" Yelled Foxtail.

"Oh my, are you ok?" Called Sunshine as she looked towards the dust cloud in worry.

"J-Just fine!" Called Elodie as the cloud vanished with her standing there straight and nervously with her hands behind her back and smiling. "Just thought I'd...try and get myself in tip top shape! Figured the best way was to push my body to the limit and ran a smidge faster than I should have."

"Well don't do it again, the halls are not a race track!" Foxtail said with a frown as she quickly nodded.

"Of course ma'am, I'll just be off."

"Arf!"

"...Did you just bark at me?"

"N-No ma'am!" She gulped with Foxtail raising an eyebrow.

"Then what was that sound?"

"Sound? What sound?" She smiled nervously.

"Arf, arf!"

'Shut the fuck up!' She thought as Foxtail marched towards her.

"Something's fishy going on here. Why are your hands behind your back?"

"N-No reason?"

"Arf!"

'Why are you barking now?!'

"Show me the dog." She sighed as she shook her head.

"D-Dog? W-What dog?"

"Elodie. I'm gonna give you to the count of three." She narrowed her eyes making the girl shiver. "One….Two….Th-"

"Ok! Ok...I do have the dog." She sighed as she pulled KO from behind her back. "I swear I was only keeping him until I could take him to a proper shelter!"

Foxtail looked the dog over closely while KO tried to look innocent while Sunshine cooed.

"Aw, he's adorable." She said as Doctor Greyman looked it over and nodded.

"It looks very healthy, an ideal young puppy."

"Well Elodie, care to explain?"

"Well I DID want to bring him to a shelter, really! It's just...I couldn't look up the nearest one with my phone." She admitted looking away embarrassingly. "It was dead, so I decided to just bring him here, let it charge then call them and drop him off in the morning."

"Well why didn't you come talk to us?" Asked Sunshine. "We could have helped."

"W-Well I didn't want to bother you, plus Miss Foxtail told me to dispose of him."

"That I did." She nodded with a frown. "But seeing as how you didn't, I'll have to deliver a punishment."

"A-A punishment?" She asked softly as she felt her world shatter around her.

"Come now, is that really necessary, she was just making sure this creature went to the proper area."

"Yes, while lying to us and trying to pretend nothing was wrong." She replied with Elodie paling. "As such, I think a fitting punishment is...she has to take care of the dog for one week."

"W-What? I have to take care of this thing for a week? Why?"

'Yeah, why, I need to get home!'

"Simple. Because seeing as how this little pup managed to outrun you, shows me he might be a super animal. I've been pondering on a new curriculum involving training them with other students. A way to form a bond with a companion to help prepare you for the future. With enough discipline and bonding, an animal might just save your life one day."

"So...I have to train with this puppy now?" She asked as KO barked in confusion.

"Yes, you'll be the first one we try this with, so we have high expectations." Doctor Greyman said with a smile.

"Good luck Elodie, give us your report by the end of the week." Smiled Sunshine. "If it works out this might be permanent."

"Per...manent?"

"Yes, and get any idea of purposely failing out of your head, any hint that you're trying to fail this assignment just to get rid of this creature will result in you being held back a whole grade, maybe even kicked out." Foxtail said sternly, making her go pale.

"N-No worries!" She smiled while hugging KO. "I'll make sure to ace this with flying colors!"

"Great, good luck you too, have fun~" Said Miss Sunshine with a smile as she and the others began to walk away.

Elodie waved them off before frowning and held KO up to her face. "I hope you're happy, now we're stuck together."

"Arf arf arf!" He barked with a frown. 'I can't stay here, I've already been gone for a few days mommy is probably worried sick!'

"Ugh, this day couldn't possibly get worse." She groaned as she began to head back to her room. "Come on, we better get started, I am NOT going to be kicked out of here because I couldn't form a 'bond' with a random dog."

'Hey, I just want to go home, and I'm a werepuppy who was a human, not a dog!'

(Later)

"Ok...sit."

KO sit on the floor while yawning since it was early morning with Elodie.

"Good, now roll over." She said as she rubbed her eyes. She frowned as he flopped onto his side and began to close his eyes. "No, stay awake, we need to get you trained as fast as possible!"

KO groaned and rubbed his eyes. 'How can I stay awake when I'm so sleepy?'

"Come on, get up, I will not fail and get kicked out of point prep because you are tired!" She frowned while KO started to roll his body over.

'Ugh, why did she make me get up so early, do I have to do this for a whole week?' He wondered before she nodded.

"Good, now shake." She said as he groggily sat up and held out her hand for him to put it on. "Come on, shake!"

KO groaned while pushing himself on his feet, the two of them without realizing, and shook her hand while his head drooped while Elodie looked surprised.

"Whoa, since when can you do that? Maybe you actually are a super animal…" She muttered as he realized what he just did.

'Wait, this could be my chance, maybe now I can actually communicate with her!' He thought perking up and waved his arms around. "Arf arf arf!"

"Yes, yes, very good Enid, now play dead."

KO groaned before falling down and closed his eyes. 'Ok, so that could use some work. I'll need to listen, for now.' He thought as she nodded at his display. 'Once I get some paper and a pen she'll finally take me to the plaza when she knows the truth, I know it.'

'Huh, this might actually work out, if this keeps up I'm sure to pass!' She thought with a smile. "Alright Enid, now let's see if you can fetch."

'Why does everyone want me to fetch stuff?' He thought as she held up a frisbee. 'Don't they know any other things to have me play?'

"Go get it!" She called as she threw the plastic toy.

'Fine, but then I want some paper!' He thought as he chased after the frisbee.

(Timeskip)

"Aw, who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?"

'It's me, I'm the good boy!' Thought KO as Elodie scratched under his chin and behind his ears as he sat in her lap. He panted while wagging his tail with said girl chuckling.

"It's you, you're the good boy!" She said as he barked happily. It had been five days since she started training him and after the first day she grew to enjoy having him around. So much so she had gone ahead and started getting into the time of dolling him up.

'I knew it, I knew I was the good boy!' He thought happily.

"Good puppy, very good Enid." She said with a smile as she looked down at KO. "Time for brushies."

'Cool, that brush feels nice!' He thought as she pulled out a pink dog brush and began to groom his fur before there was a knock on the door.

"Elodie, are you in there, it's me, Mister Greyman, it's time to see if your training was successful."

"Come right in sir." She smiled before the doors slid open as he rolled in. "So, how will we be doing this?"

"Well, we will be seeing how he responds to your commands, how effective he is AND see how much of a liability he is." He said as she nodded. "And if he doesn't meet our expectations I made a small rocket to send him directly to the nearest animal shelter."

"Well Enid here has been the perfect puppy, watch. Enid, roll over." She commanded as KO barked in confirmation and did exactly as commanded.

"Not bad, go on." Said Mister Greyman.

"Ok, Enid, fetch!" She said as she lightly tossed a ball across the room. "As you can see he is very well trained.

"Yes, for a dog, but not a super animal." He reminded as KO caught the ball with ease. "To see if he truly can pass, he must be tested with something much more different."

"Ok, what did you have in mind?" She asked curiously.

"A test of agility." He smiled pushing a button on his wheelchair before two drones flew in. "Let's see how long he can avoid my specially made drones."

"Of course, he can do that." She said confidently as KO gulped nervously. "Go on Enid, show your stuff!"

'Ok, I can do this!' He thought as the drones flew right at him. 'Whoa, they're really fast!'

"Now then, after a minute or so we shall have the final test, and this one is a doozy." Remarked the professor as KO began to duck and dodge the drones when they got up close by jumping and running around the room. After a few minutes though he began to run out of room and the drones took it up a step by bringing out lasers and had him cornered. "Now then, for the final test, would you let this puppy die if it meant you could easily defeat the villain and save the city?"

"Wait, what?" She went wide eyed while KO let out a bark of surprise. "W-Why would you ask me that?"

"Because it is a real possibility that this scenario could happen in the field, so would you let the puppy die or save him and let the villain escape?" He asked in a serious tone as KO broke out into a scared sweat.

"I-I...I can't….but that's not fair!"

"Ok, then you have five seconds to decide, tick tock Elodie." He said with a chuckle.

'He's not really gonna blast me, right?' He thoughts before the lasers began to power up.

"Three seconds left, what will it be?"

"I...I...I need to save Enid!" She spoke up making the paralyzed hero shake his head.

"Wrong choice." He sighed as he snapped his fingers and the drones quickly deactivated the lasers and grabbed KO. "If it makes you feel any better you did a good job training him so you won't be kicked out, but the puppy needs to go, plus he wasn't strong enough anyway."

"Nooo!" Screamed Elodie dropping to her knees as KO got carried away.

"Sorry, but tell you what, we'll let you have first choice of the next super animal we try to train, this time teach them something like disarming bombs or karate instead of how to sit down."

'Oh thank goodness I'm not zapped.' Sighed KO. 'I guess these drones are taking me back to the pound, huh? Darn, and I was really hoping I could get Elode to take me to the plaza, it's been almost two weeks!'

The drones lead him to a rocket before plopping him down in it and closed the hatch. "Have a good flight, you will arrive at designated target in two minutes." Said a robotic voice as the rocket began to prepare to take off.

"Enid, no, don't go!" Elodie cried as she raced towards the rocket right as it took off. "Nooooo!"

(At the animal shelter)

"Ah, any day you don't find a stray animal is a good day." Smiled the dog catcher from before leaning back with his hands behind his head.

And cue rocket breaking through the ceiling and landing right in front of him. He jumped up before seeing the hatch open and a figure come bouncing out and landing right on the counter with swirls over their head. "Huh? A puppy? Wait, aren't you the little guy that robot adopted a few weeks back?"

"Rooo…" He let out while in a daze.

"Oh you poor thing, I knew it was a bad idea to let her take you!" He said as he rushed over and picked him up. "Just look at you, getting launched in a rocket like some toy. Don't worry little guy, I'll make sure you get a nice home that'll treat you good."

'My head….everything is spinning.' He thought as he let out a groan.

(To be continued)


	162. Chapter 162

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 162

A feminine scuba diver encounters a rare find

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Orlando, Florida-

It was a nice day, the weather was hot as fuck, the beaches were full of people, and the sea was calm as it can be. This is what could be seen as a small boat was going out to the sea.

Said boat looked a little like a tugboat, but more like a skipper, it was hard to see as there were hundreds of boats on the water that day. But one thing was for certain, the captain of it was out on an important assignment.

And he wasn't happy with traffic.

"Fuck!" they cursed trying to keep from hitting other boats. "Out of my way! I have to get to work!"

But the boats were TOO slow as the captain looked even more pissed off as another crew member got out wearing a very bulky scuba suit.

"It'll be ok, this should be good." they spoke up with a muffled voice since they already had the breathing apparatus in their mouth. "I can just jump here."

"What?! But the boats are too close to my ship!"

"If we don't get a spot then we'll be out here longer than we need to."

"Ugh!" The captain groaned. "Fine, just find me something worthwhile, like a coin or ten."

"I keep telling you, there are no more shipwrecks down there worth anything. Any of them were already picked clean."

"That didn't stop you from finding one."

The figure grumbled before jumping off the ship and into the water.

SPLASH!

They looked around with the goggles to adjust to the lighting under the water while letting themselves float down using their natural weight.

All the while hoping to just relax from the stress of living, that and see some manatees or something.

'Maybe I'll see a baby and get a chance to pet it. I just hope it's mother doesn't think I'm a poacher and drown me.' They thought while sighing. 'I also hope that I can get some shells for my room.'

(One dive later)

The figure walked across the bottom of the water while looking around at the fish that swam by them. As they looked around, they noticed a black cloaked figure swimming around while holding a large net.

"Now where are the mermaids?" He said while looking around.

'What the….fuck?' They thought before blinking and shook their head before the black figure was gone. 'Was that a dream? No, I'm still awake.'

That was when a fish with googly eyes swam by and started making 'kissing' motions with its mouth.

'...what is wrong with the wildlife today?!' They thought batting it away and looked around. 'I can't find anything that looks like a find of the century.'

As they looked around, they noticed that one of the coral was actually….a corroded cannon! One from a pirate ship no less!

'Ok, now THAT'S a find!' They thought with glee. They swam over to look over it closer. 'Wow, who knows how much a museum would buy this for.'

That was when the black cloaked figure swam by again with a manatee in his net.

"Nuuu." It said while moving very slowly in the water.

"I got ya mermaid!"

'What the…..fuck….' they thought before swimming upwards to tell the captain about their find. 'Did I drink too much last night?'

(Later)

"This sure is a find, but a bit too heavy." grunted the captain as the two of them loaded the cannon onto the deck with difficulty. "I ain't as young as I use to."

"Well with this in a museum, you might be able to get some extra hands on deck." The scuba diver said in a muffled voice. "But like always, I want fifty percent of the price."

"If I bust my back over this, I'm taking seventy for medical bills."

"Then I'll get sixty percent."

"Did the water pressure affect your head? If I take seventy that means you're getting thirty."

"Nooo, I'm getting sixty and you're getting the rest of it." They said with a hint of merit.

The captain grumbled before they got the cannon strapped down. "Well did ya find anything else down there worth something?"

"Besides a cloaked figure on a manatee and a fish with googly eyes, no."

"..."

"What? I'm telling the truth."

"...you know sea madness occurs after a long time, guess some people get it much sooner than the rest of us."

"I'm not mad!" He yelled while not seeing the figure riding said mammal like a bucking bronco, well more like a slow moving one, but still it was bucking.

"Nuuuuu."

"Yeehaw! Ride 'em little mino!"

"Nuuuu." It said before swimming into the water.

The captain shook his head as the scuba diver grumbled to themselves. "Best be leaving the sea, before ya became loonier than a barnacle."

"I'm gonna go down there one more time, there might be more remains of a ship with the cannon down there. Who knows, I just might happen to find some gold doubloons."

"...another two hours. But nothing more afterwards."

'Knew he'd listen.' They thought before jumping off again.

SPLASH!

(Later on)

They looked around while finding nothing but sea life and other scuba divers. 'Alright, there's gotta be something worth of value down here, just gotta find it before anyone else.'

That was when they found a bottle cap, a very shiny one that is.

'Not what I meant.' they thought tossing it aside and brushed sand away. 'Come on, there's gotta be something, anything.'

And cue more and more bottle caps being found by the diver.

'FUCK!' They groaned before seeing a horseshoe crab crawling on their chest. 'Ah!'

The crustacean moved away while the diver grumbled as they looked in the sand, only to find more bottle caps.

'How can so many bottle caps end up here? Why can't people just recycle?' They thought before finding a rock with an ammonite fossil imbedded within it. '...SCORE!' they swam over and looked it over with a smile. 'A fossil! Now that's worth diving for!'

And like that, they careful swam back onto the surface with their prize. Unaware of how said fossil will be the least of their problems after today.

(Later)

"Awww, that fossil was hardly worth squat!" said the figure while walking out of the museum while we see their true form. Without the suit it showed what looked like a regular guy, only he had long black hair, green eyes, and a feminine face with a loose white shirt and blue jeans while looking at the cash. "At least the cannon was worth more."

This guy was named Ashley McGregor, and he's a scuba diver that enjoys the art of hunting treasure and seeing wildlife, even if he got hit on by guys for his….charm to say it mildly.

"Next time, I'm getting another cannon." he grumbled putting the money away and made his way down the street to get the bus and head home. When he sat down on the bench a guy next to him was looking at him with a smile. 'Here we go again.'

"Hello little lady, want some candy?"

"No I'm a dude."

"...meh. I can make it work."

"I'm into girls, so go fuck some random douchebag at a gym."

"Ok." He said while looking a little crazy in the eyes. "I guess I could just kidnap one for the sex god."

'Is he on drugs or something?!' Ashley thought in horror.

"Bye bye." he waved before getting up and walked away muttering to himself.

'Note to self, call cops.' He thought while the bus finally came and he got on. 'Or better yet, avoid this stop from now on.'

(Later)

The bus drove on before stopping at a stop with a very long stretch of breach near the end as Ashley got off of it. He started trekking down it while sighing in relief.

"Just another ten miles till home." He sighed. "And then it's a hot bath for me."

"Gurgle….gurgle…." groaned a voice from the beach, which was covered in seaweed today due to the high tide last night.

"Eh?"

"Gurgle….gurgle…"

"What is that?" Ashley muttered before seeing something in the seaweed, something big and breathing. "...is that a dolphin?"

"Gurgle…."

"Oh no, it must have gotten washed ashore, I gotta get it in the water or it'll die!" He said while running over to the mass of sea plants.

"Gurgle…"

"Hang on fella, I'll save you!" He said before tripping on the sand. "Gah! I'll save you!"

"Gurgle...gurgle…."

He got over near it and looked it over. "Alright, now where can I push from?"

The only problem was that the seaweed was….big. Like the of a football field big.

"...shit." he muttered before seeing the shape start to move.

"Gurgle…" it groaned while moving a little, but not much. "Gurgle…"

"I gotta get this off it." Ashley grumbled while moving part of it away, only to find a dark gray object under it that looked like it had grooves going along it. "...what the?"

"Gurgle…."

'Something tells me this isn't a dolphin.' Ashley thought. 'Maybe a giant crab? Or...a sea monster?'

"Gurgle…."

'If it is, that'd be a huge find!' He thought before removing more seaweed, only to find a giant shell about the size of five men just sprawled on the shoreline. "..."

"Gurgle…" a voice said while coming from an opening near the innermost curve.

"Uh...hello?"

"Gurgle…" it groaned while unable to move as Ashley started to notice a familiarity towards the creature.

'Why DOES it look familiar?' he thought rubbing his head. 'I feel like I should-WAIT!'

And cue an image of the fossil appearing in his head.

'It's an ammonite! But...it's HUGE and NOT EXTINCT!' he dropped his jaw while hearing the sound and felt a shiver. 'But...if this thing is alive, then...holy shit is it big!'

"Gurgle…." it groaned while Ashley started to hyperventilate.

'I-I-I NEED TO KEEP IT!'

"Gurgle...gurgle…."

'Oh man, I need cables! Straps! A forklift!' Ashley thought before recalling that he couldn't get them involved with this discovery, especially if one of them was going to steal it.

"Gurgle...gurgle…"

He groaned and turned around. "Stay right there! I'll be right back!"

As he raced away, he didn't notice the shell was moving...and cracking a little as the shell began to molt.

(Later)

"I need as much rope as I can carry!" He yelled while running around his aquatic themed mansion, which he gained from selling treasures to museum and other such places. "I gotta hurry before some tourist stumbles across my shell!"

As he ran around looking for rope, he hoped to get it before the tide comes and drags it into the murky deep.

"Where are the ropes?!" he screamed before finding some in the cupboards. "Bingo!"

That was when he ran towards the door and back to the shell. When he got there he started to rush around and tie them around the shell.

But as he struggled to move it, he noticed that the shell was two times as bigger than before.

"How...ugh! Did this happen?!" he groaned trying to strain his muscles. 'Come on body, don't quit on me!'

(Many LONG and painful pushing later)

"UGH!" He grunted while getting closer to his mansion, as he looked ready to faint. "Al...most….there!"

As he got to the large garage, that was when-

CRACK!

His back gave out.

"AYI!" he screamed falling down and gritting his teeth. "MY BACK!"

Ashley groaned in pain while the shell kept on moving a little.

"Gurgle...gurgle…."

'This is what I get for not going to the gym! I'm as brittle as a stick!' He thought before slowly getting up. 'Ow….I need...ice...'

"Gurgle...gurgle..."

"Give me...a sec." Ashley groaned before fainting from the pain, which made him unable to see the opening to the shell opening up as a pair of eyes looked at him.

(Later)

Ashley groaned while opening his eyes, only to see that he was on the couch near his garage, covered in sand and water. "Ugh...what? How did I get back here?"

As he looked around, he noticed the shell was in the garage, which wasn't a bad thing as his mansion was bigger than most to accommodate for his large collection of artifacts and other larger objects he finds at the beach, and just laying on its side.

He blinked and rubbed his eyes. "Ok, am I dreaming? How did that get here? I'm pretty sure I passed out."

"Gurgle….gurgle…." The voice said while something moved inside it.

"Wait, why complain? It's here! Oh man, this is gonna be the find of the century!" Ashley grinned while looking the ammonite over. "But how do I get it to open?"

"Gurgle….gurgle…."

"...wait. I do have that pool in the back, ugh….more pulling." he grumbled before forcing himself up with a wince. "This is gonna stink."

As he moved towards the shell, he began pulling it and grunted.

(At the pool)

Until he made it to a one mile deep pool near the seashore as Ashley looked ready to croak.

"Ugh…."

"Gurgle...gurgle…"

"Ugh…."

"Gurgle...gurgle…"

Ashley grunted before pushing the shell into the pool as it sunk to the very bottom of the pool. "Oh thank god….it's in." he panted.

That was when he fell to the ground and panted heavily while not knowing that the water helped rejuvenate the ammonite's body.

"Ah….ah…." he let out. "Need….to...visit...gym."

Splash.

Ashley blinked while noticing that the water started to shake and bubble.

Splash.

Splash.

Splash.

"What's going-"

SPLASH!

That was when eight large tentacles, the size of giant human arms appeared while each tip looked like a elongated hand with suckers on each tip, appeared from the water and grabbed the edge of the pool.

Ashley's eyes widened before yelling and started crawling back.

The tentacles kept on moving while a long tube was jutting out of the water like a large harpoon as something else appeared from the water.

That being the upper half of a human woman with two slightly large eyes with a yellow hue to them and a rectangular iris, two short arms with suction cups on each finger, a K cup chest with large nipples, a set of human teeth that were curved like a beak, long black hair like tentacles that went all around her shoulders and back, and a gigantic ass that connected to the shell's opening as an armored crotch guard covered her slit like a giant cork. She looked at Ashley before smiling. "Gurgle!"

"...ah….ah….AHHHHHH!" He screamed while the woman blinked and pouted sadly.

"Gurgle?" She pouted. "Gur?"

"W...W...W….What...the actual...FUCK….are you?!" he got out while trying not to piss himself in fear.

"Gurgle?" She said while moving closer to him. "Gurg?"

"S-Stay there!"

She flinched while looking very sad. "Gurgle?"

"Just...give me a sec." he spoke trying to calm his racing heart while looking her over with wide eyes. 'Holy shit! What the fuck?! What the fuck?!'

The woman looked at Ashley with a pout while trying to touch him, only to flinch a little. "Gurgle?"

"I….need some air." he spoke getting on his feet and looked at the twitching tentacles with a gulp. "You just...stay here, I'll be back."

She looked sad and pouted again before going back underwater, her head and normal looking arms the only thing above the pool's surface. "Gurgle…"

(Later)

Ashley ran to his room and pulled out a bottle of hard scotch before taking a heavy swig. Only to find out it was completely empty and it was his last bottle. "Fuck!" he tossed it aside and rubbed his forehead. "This can't be real. There can't be a giant...ammonite girl in my pool who looks as tall as my mom!"

It was true, his mother was ten feet tall and bigger than his father, who was only five feet tall. Suffice to say people nicknamed him 'Ashley, son of the Amazon' a lot in high school. And sometimes it was even 'Ashley, daughter of the giant'.

"Holy crap….holy fucking crap!" he got out taking a deep breath. "I just brought home some kind of unknown species of ammonite who is huge and resembles a person! That...sounds completely impossible by all standards of evolution!"

As he tried to calm down, he heard loud gurgling coming from the pool as the woman was starting to get lonely.

"I mean...how did she survive this long? Someone should have encountered her in this day. Unless...that's it! Unless she was washed ashore from a deep depth we haven't reached yet!" He cried out in horror. "Wait...then it survived the extinction of the dinosaurs and began to evolve into more….human like forms. And the sea monsters and mermaids of legend could be….these ammonite monster girls! Holy shit!"

He smiled and chuckled. "Oh man, the data on her would be worth a fortune alone! If I showed her off, I'd go down in history! Maybe I could even have her species named after me."

"Gurgle gurgle." She called out with a pout. "Gurgle!"

'She sounds antsy, I better go down there and calm her down.' Ashley thought before running out of the room.

(In the pool)

She pouted while looking at the door with a sad expression while she using one of her tentacle hands to pick her nose. "...gurgle…"

That's when Ashley entered. "Hey, sorry about that."

She flicked the booger away before smiling. "Gurgle~!"

"So after some time I've decided keeping you around might be a good idea. After all, you could get eaten by a shark or worse if you went back to the ocean."

She smiled while hugging him with her tentacles. "Gurgle~!"

"GAH!" he cried out from the grip and started struggling. "Too...tight!"

She blinked before letting go with a pout. "Gurgle…"

Ashley panted. "I think….we need to teach you how to speak….ow…"

"Gurgle?"

"But first...you need a name."

"Gurgle?" She said again while looking lost.

"How about….Amy? Short for ammonite."

She shook her head no.

"Huh? Wait, you're confused about a name, but you know what it is enough to pass on it?" he raised an eyebrow. 'How does that work?'

She nodded while trying to look adorable.

'Must be an airhead.' he thought. "Ok, how about Amanda?"

She shook her head no.

Ashley groaned and scratched his head. "Ami?"

She shook her head no.

"Um…..Annabel?"

She shook her head no.

"...um….Amilia?"

She shook her head no.

Ashley groaned. "Maybe...Gura?"

She nodded with a smile. "Gurgle gurgle!"

"...really? Gura?"

Gura nodded with a smile. "Gurgle~!"

Ashley sighed and shook his head. "Fine, your name is now Gura."

She smiled before hugging him again. "Gurgle~!"

"GAH!"

(Some time later)

Ashley typed in his laptop all he found and held a microphone connected to it. "At the moment I will need time to figure out how to teach 'Gura' proper english so we can communicate easier. It won't be easy, but it would be of great help."

Gura looked at him from the pool while cocking her head to the side.

"But first, we shall find out her level of intelligence." he typed something and moved over while holding the laptop. "Oh Gura, can you focus for the moment?"

She looked at him while poking the laptop with a tentacle. "Gurgle."

"No no, I mean on the screen." he spoke while shapes appeared. "I want you to try and pick which shape can go into the proper space."

"Gurgle?" Gura said while seeing a triangle on the screen.

"Go ahead and touch the shape and then the space, just be careful."

She blinked before quickly touching the shapes in the right patterns.

"...ok. So you know about shapes."

"Gurgle." She smiled happily.

"Alright, but this time let's try numbers." he typed something and it showed an addition formula. "How much is four plus six?"

Gura looked at it before raising all ten of her limbs up. "Gurgle~"

"Lucky guess. How about six plus six?"

She then moved her tentacles up while using her 'hands' to make two fingers rise up.

"What is the number of pie?"

Gura looked confused at that while her eyes started to spin. "Gurgle…..gur…"

"Ok, too advanced. Alright, let's move on to subtraction. What's ten minus six?"

She raised four tentacles up.

"Five minus five?"

She didn't move any of her tentacles up.

"How old are you?"

Gura looked puzzled before raising seven of her tentacles up and caused her main 'hands' to only show ten fingers.

"Oh seventeen right?"

She shook her head before moving them again about five times.

"Wait, five times seventeen…..woah! Eighty five years old!" Ashley gasped. "Is that old for you?"

Gura shook her head no and used her right 'hand' to make a fist.

"...wait. You're a youngster?! Does that mean the adults are older than that?"

She nodded while all of her tentacles moved to the side while she grinned.

"And b-b-bigger?!"

"Gurgle~"

"Wow…..by any chance, do you know where they are?"

Gura shook her head no.

"Why's that?"

She pouted sadly before making another fist, opened it up and 'threw' invisible objects into the air.

"Oh….so you were born alone?"

"Gurgle...gur…." Gura pouted sadly.

'Great, not only does that mean I can't find more of her kind, but now I just made her sad.' he thought before finding a video online showing puppies playing with each other.

She looked at it before gushing at the cuteness, but when she couldn't touch them she huffed and spat out a blackish goo like ink into the water from her mouth.

"I know you can't touch them, but with this you can view hundreds of videos like this."

"Gurgle." She huffed while Ashley showed her a picture of a nude man and woman doing the deed by accident. "Gurgle~! Gurgle gurgle!"

"Huh?" Ashley looked and blushed before closing the window. "Let's not get into that, I don't wanna dirty your head with some of the stuff like that."

"Gurgle…" she huffed before her stomach growled.

"Hungry?"

She nodded with a smile.

"Alright...what do you eat?"

She blinked while shrugging.

"So anything?"

She nodded.

"Can you give me some idea on what?"

Gura shrugged before trying to make a seal sound, but failed.

"Oh….meat…" he gulped since that might include him. "I don't think we have seals around here." he sweatdropped.

She pouted cutely. "Gurgle."

"How about I get you some…..Wendy's?"

"Gurgle?"

"It's really good, trust me. Wait right here, I'll be back." Ashley said before walking away, leaving Gura alone in the pool.

She pouted while she went back underwater and waited.

(Hours later)

'I can't believe I got one hundred burgers and fries because of my looks. And for free too, how lucky...I think.' thought Ashley pushing a wheelbarrow of burgers to the pool and whistled. "Hey Gura!"

Said woman popped her head out of the water. "Gurgle?"

"Got you some food."

She sniffed the air and started drooling ink from her mouth. "Gurgle~!"

"Well go ahead, dig in."

She sniffed it before looking at Ashley as she picked one up and placed it near his face. "Gurgle?"

"Oh no, you eat all this, don't worry about me."

She moved it to his lips. "Gurgle."

"I'm good."

She pouted before eating the entire wagon full of burgers and fries with a sad expression.

"So? Did you like them?"

Gura nodded while letting out a small burp as she went back under the water.

"Hmm, at least she's fed, but I need to do research to find out an alternative that won't cost an arm and leg later down the road." He muttered while not noticing that Gura was looking at him from the water, with a devious smile on her face.

(Some weeks later)

"Right now my efforts to teach Gura english is still taking time, but now I understand she's of decent intellect, for her species." spoke Ashley into the microphone. "So far I've discovered her diet is more suited for krill, like whales, which has made feeding her much easier."

Gura looked at him while playfully poking his butt. "Gurgle~"

"Stop that." he huffed pushing her hand away. "It also seems she's become comfortable enough to show a playful side, although it's a side that can be rather...distracting."

She smiled while poking his chest a little with two tentacles. "Gurgle~"

"Stop that."

She pouted while looking very depressed as she went back under the water.

"She also seems rather emotional. If I don't go with her game or playful nature, she gets very sad. I can't tell if it's a natural response or due to being alone." Ashley said while Gura poked her head out and spat ink at his face. "Gah!"

"Gurgle gurgle~"

"Hey! Not funny." he glared.

She giggled before going back into the water, still laughing as Ashley grumbled at her antics.

"It's like keeping watch over some annoying sister." He muttered before walking away, not knowing that Gura was planning something big tonight, something REALLY big.

(Later)

"Gura! Time for dinner!"

Gura looked up and smiled. "Gurgle! Gurgle gurgle!"

Ashley poured the krill into the pool with Gura eagerly sucking them up.

"Nom nom nom nom." She gulped all of it down before burping. "BURP!"

'Now she'll be full for….an hour.'

"Gurgle~!"

"Ok, you rest up while I go get more krill."

She shook her head no and pointed to the pool. "Gurgle!"

"I can't swim, not after last time." he shivered, last time they tried playing marco polo with her tentacles tickling his feet over and over.

"Gurgle!" She pouted while pointing to the water.

"Really, I'm go-AHH!" he let out before one of her tentacles grabbed his ankle and tossed him in.

SPLASH!

He gasped while getting dragged under water as Gura started to gain a devious expression on her face as she began to blow a large bubble in the water and placed it on his head.

"Gurgle~!"

"Gura! What's the big idea?" he glared.

She giggled before pointing to her armored 'cork' as she licked her lips. "Gurgle~"

"Yeah? What about it?"

She smirked before it opened up to reveal a ten foot cock with suckers on the sides of it and had a pointed beak at the end. "Gurgle~"

Ashley's jaw dropped and gaped at the dick while raising a finger. "T...T...That's...a….DICK!?"

She giggled while ripping his clothes off with her other limbs as she looked absolutely 'hungry'. "Gurgle~"

"W-Wait!" he spoke swimming back and blushing while covering his crotch and kept staring. "I-I-I thought you were suppose to be a girl!"

She frowned and pouted. "GURGLE GURGLE GURGLE!"

"...I don't know what you're saying!" he cried out flailing his arms. "This is why you should have learned some English by now!"

"GURGLE!" She blushed before grabbing him and started spreading his ass cheeks apart.

"H-Hey!" he yelped as she looked at the hole and felt her lick her lips before leaning down and started to lick around the ass cheeks making him jump with wide eyes. "D-Don't lick me there!"

"Gurgle~" She hummed while licking the hole as a very long tongue went into it and licked every part of it. "Mmm~"

"Ayi!" he let out while trying to use his feet to push her back, but her grip held on while feeling something slimy rub around his belly and chest.

"Gurgle~" She hummed while moving her tongue into the ass while her limbs started to play with his nipples. "Gurgle~"

"Ayi-" He moaned before a tentacle went into the bubble without breaking it and into his mouth. His eyes widened feeling it wiggle making him try to grab it and pull it out, but when some of the suction cups brush against his nipples he blushed and shivered while some of the suction cups pressed against his dick as it slowly grew hard. 'No! No! I can NOT be getting excited from this!'

Gura hummed before moving her tongue deeper into the hole as her dick started to become very hard and thick. "Mmm~"

Ashley groaned and tried to struggle, but when he felt the suction cups latch onto his nipples and pull he arched his back with a groan while the tentacle around his dick grabbed it and started to move up and down with the suction cups making his dick stand at full attention.

As he felt very aroused, he didn't notice that Gura moved her head back and started to move her cock near his hole.

"Gurgle~ Gurgle~" She let out while feeling her primal side rear its head. She then grinned before pushing the cock deep into the hole.

"MMMMM!" He got out as he came during the insertion as the tentacles kept on moving in his mouth and over his entire body.

"Gurgle~!" she let out with a grin feeling the tight warm confines. She then moved him closer to her chest while thrusting her cock deeper and deeper into the hole as Ashley began to cum in the water over and over again.

"MMMMMM~!" he let out feeling his body stretch out from the size and girth. He then felt his body started to go limp as Gura kept on thrusting harder and harder into him while looking very predatorial at the moment.

"Gurgle~!" She grinned while her cock twitched like crazy.

'No! No no no no! Don't you dare-'

And cue a large amount of sperm pouring into the hole as Ashley's stomach began to look like a giant watermelon.

"MMMMMMMMM!"

"Gurgle~!" Gura let out with a smile while Ashley felt his eyes rolling into his head.

"MMMMMM….mmm…." he got out before fainting from the sexual stimuli.

(Some days later)

Gura smiled while playfully poking Ashley on the ass with her tentacles.

"Hey!" he frowned pushing them away. "Not in the mood, I'm still mad with that stunt you pulled."

She pouted while poking the ass again. "Gurgle?"

"No! Bad Gura." he raised a finger. "Go back underwater and play with your rubber toys?"

She pouted while spitting ink at him and went under water, depressed.

"Gah!" he cried out before growling and stamped off. "Not cool!"

Silence.

Ashley grumbled at this while his ass felt very sore, and for some reason his body felt….off. Like he felt less 'manly' for some reason. He walked to the living room and grabbed his phone before dialing in a number.

Ring….ring….ring….

'Come on pick up.'

Ring...ring….ring….

'Pick up already!'

Ring...ring….ring…

'PICK UP!'

Click.

" _Hello?_ "

"Finally! Ok, I'm calling to let you people know I've got a huge specimen for your museum, a rare find."

" _And that would be mister?_ "

"Ashley McGregor."

" _...you know that's a girl's name right?_ "

"I know! Look, just listen closely because I've been trying to reach you people for days!"

" _About?_ "

"I told you! A new species!"

" _Of?_ "

"Ammonite."

" _...what?_ "

"An ammonite."

" _..._ "

"You know, one of those spiral fossils? Hello?"

Click.

"...the bastard hung up on me." Ashley groaned while feeling very pissed. "Why I outta!" he threw it across the room and yelled before plopping down on his couch. 'Now how am I gonna make some cash? I can't let her stay here, especially when she's got a hard on for me!'

Tap tap.

He turned and saw a tentacle hitting the backdoor as Gura waved to him.

"Gurgle gurgle~"

"Not right now."

Tap tap.

"Gurgle? Gurgle?"

He grumbled at this. 'I can't believe I lost my back cherry to….I don't even know what to call her as.'

"Gurgle! Gurgle gurgle!" She called out while looking horny and pouty at the same time.

He groaned before pulling the pillow over his head. 'Maybe she'll get bored.'

TAP TAP TAP TAP!

'Or not!'

"GURGLE GURGLE GURGLE!"

"Quiet!" he yelled at her. "I'm not gonna go in there just so you can get your rocks off! What do I look like? A two bit frat party girl?"

"Gurgle?" Gura said before looking at the ass and chest area and gave a thumbs up. "Gurgle~!"

"I'm a guy!" he yelled before facepalming. 'That's it, I'm upping her english training.'

"Gurgle." She smiled before opening the door with her tentacles and went to grab him. "Gurg~!"

"No! Bad Gura!" he spoke before bolting away and up the stairs, far away from the pool and her arms' reach.

"Gurgle gurgle!"

(Some more weeks later)

"Now repeat after me. Hello, how are you this morning?"

"Gello gurgle you gurgle morgurgle."

"Remember what I said about enunciating."

Gura huffed. "Hello, how are gurgle gurgle gurgle."

"Again."

She stuck her long tongue out. "Hello, how are you this gurgle?"

"Ok, that was almost perfect. Again."

"Gurgle gurgle gurgle gurgle." She said in a teasing tone.

"Gura!"

She giggled a little. "Hello, how are you today? Want to gurglefuck?"

Ashley blushed and looked away. "Well that was almost proper, almost."

She looked at him before showing Ashley her girth. "Gurgle?"

"Seriously?" he groaned with a blush. "Look Gura, if you need to mate with something, why don't I get you a shark or squid instead? They might be more your….subspecies."

She shook her head no before pointing to him. "Gurgle. Gurgle fuck gurgle."

"Oh come on. You fucked me once, and I'm human." he remarked while looking at the girth with envy and annoyance. 'Great, a woman sea creature is bigger than me. That's just perfect.'

She pointed to the cock, then his ass, and then grinned. "Gurgle fuck you~"

"...nope!" he spoke before he started running.

Only to get grabbed by the leg by a long tentacle and went right into the pool with a splash as Gura began to rip his clothes apart and spread his ass cheeks again.

She grinned while keeping Ashley's head above the water who tried to swim away, but the tentacles held him while she used her finger to rub against his cock making him blush.

"H-Hey! Quit it! I'm ordering you!" He got out before he felt the suction cups going onto his nipples and began pulling at them. "Ah!"

"Gurgle~" she smiled before leaning her head down near the dick and began to used her tongue to lick it.

"Ahhh-MMMM!" He moaned out as a tentacle went into his throat and began wiggling around with excitement. He then felt his cock becoming ridged while about to blow. 'Crap! I gotta hold it together!'

Gura grinned while moving the suckers and tentacles around his nipples and cock before pushing her entire hand into the anus, making Ashley moan while cumming into the water. "Gurgle~"

"Mmmmm!" He moaned before feeling the hand moving back and forth in his anus while the girth rubbed against his cheeks and caused him to come again. 'Why can't it-OOOH! Ah! Control myself?!'

"Gurgle~ Fuck~" she let out before wrapping her tongue around the dick before sliding it into her mouth.

He groaned while cumming into her mouth as if on command while feeling all of his body growing warmer and more aroused with each passing second, which made him feel confused. 'I'm a guy! Why...why am I turned on by this?!'

"Mmmmm~!"

'Why-OOOOOOH~!' he thought feeling her entire arm in his ass. He then moaned again while she began using another 'arm' and pushed itself into the anus as she widened his hole and thrusted deeper into the anus at the same time.

"Gurgle~!" Gura hummed while licking her lips.

"MMMMMM!" Ashley moaned out while more tentacles started to enter his ass and spread them apart as the giant girth began to touch the hole like a giant torpedo.

"Gurgle fuck time~!" she grinned before ramming her girth all the way inside.

Ashley moaned before cumming into the water as the cock moved in and out while numerous bulges showed in his stomach while the tight confines were making his mind feel like jelly. "MMMM!"

Gura kept this up for a long time while feeling very lustful as she began to feel her twitching cock move against the now wide wet insides. "Mmm~"

'Oh god! I feel like I'm going crazy!' He thought before feeling the cum going into his body, causing his stomach to expand again as he released large amounts of sperm into the water. "MMMMM~!"

Gura hummed while pouring more sperm out into the hole as her tentacles began squeezing the human tightly around the arms and ass areas. "Gurgle~"

Ashley felt his mind going blank while the woman kept on fucking him for the rest of the night.

(A week later)

Gura hummed while waiting for Ashley to come near the pool as she felt confident that she mastered the english language after some time with him, or in her mind, her 'gurglepoo'.

"Gura? Let's get this lesson over with." Ashley sighed while hiding under a very dark umbrella.

She nodded with a happy smile.

"And keep those arms where I can see them."

She pouted while her tentacles moved back into the water. "Gurglepoo mean."

"No, it's called us making progress and you NOT getting distracted, again." He frowned. "Now, say a sentence."

"...Gura loves you?"

He blushed at that.

"And you are sexy?"

"I-I meant something other than that."

She pouted. "I am Gura, gurglepoo's mate. And I want a hug."

"No way. Not this time." he deadpanned.

"Please?" She pouted cutely. "Please?"

"...no."

"Aw why gurglepoo?!"

He sighed before revealing himself, now sporting a medium ass with longer hair that went to his shoulders, a smoother face and stomach, a B cup chest and looked almost like a woman with the beginnings of an hourglass figure. "Because your sperm did this to me!"

She poked the bubble butt with her hands while smiling. "Gurglepoo soft~"

"Stop that!" he glared. "It's because you keep fucking me that for some reason my body is starting to look like a woman's!"

"So?" She asked while poking the butt again with a smile. "Gurglepoo is cute~"

"I'm supposed to be a guy! Not girl!" he growled with an eye twitch.

She smiled. "Cute all same~"

He frowned at her stubbornness. He reached into his pocket before pulling out a pink cylinder. "Here, catch."

She blinked before grabbing it with one tentacle. She looked it over while sniffing it. "Gurgle?"

"It's a pocket pussy, an artificial vagina I bought online." he spoke as she noticed the fake folds in it. "This way you can fuck something other than me."

She looked at it before throwing it across the floor and huffed. "Gurglepoo better."

Ashley facepalmed. "Look, you live under my roof which means you follow my rules, and the only big rule here is no more fucking with me. Period."

She gasped in horror before starting to cry. "Sniff...sniff….."

"Nope, I'm not gonna falter like last time. I'm standing by it."

But she cried out loud while tears of ink fell from her eyes as she went back underwater and stayed there.

Ashley blinked while looking at the now ink covered pool. He sighed and shook his head. "She needs to learn when she won't get what she wants."

(Many hours later)

Ashley looked at the pool with her food while surprised that she wasn't coming out, at all. "Gura! You're food is here!"

Silence.

"Gura!"

Silence.

"Come on, you gotta be getting hungry by now."

Silence.

Ashley frowned while crossing his arms around his chest. "Please come on out!"

Silence.

He looked lost before recalling how sad she was and started to think that he went a little too far. "Hmm...maybe I should find something to cheer her up."

Silence.

He looked around before seeing a ball on the ground. He moved over, picked it up, and looked at the pool. "Gura?"

Silence.

"Hey Gura, why don't we play?"

Silence.

"Gura."

Silence.

He frowned. "Gura, why don't we play some ball?"

Silence.

"Gura, catch!" He threw the ball.

SPLASH!

And allowed it to float on the surface of the water as not a sign of the woman came from the water, not even a single finger or tentacle.

Ashley groaned. "Fine, stay under the water."

That was when he noticed a large girth poking out of the water like a tiny island while it seemed to be hard.

"You're not tricking me into the water again!" He deadpanned while admitting in his head that he was tricked, and fucked, all of last week. He stared at the girth while blushing and rubbed his legs together before shaking his head and stamped off.

Only to stop as his crotch felt warm and his legs unable to move without thinking of the girth in his anus, which was...exciting for him to say the least.

"N-No! Don't give in dammit." Ashley yelled while his nipples became hard as his body became warmer and warmer, which also caused his cock to cum a little. "I must...resist...the big...meaty cock…"

He looked at it and gulped while feeling himself stare at it longer and longer. That was when he started to turn around, took off his clothes and jumped into the pool.

SPLASH!

And swam towards the rod.

'What am I doing? I'm just giving her what she wants like before!' He thought before swimming at the tip and began licking it as tentacles started to rise behind his ass. 'O-One quick lick, but that's it!'

And cue all ten tentacles spreading his asshole open and began pushing into it with lust, causing him to moan.

"Ooooh!" he let out while groaning feeling them wiggle into him while his hands grabbed the girth. He then felt the cock rise up as the tentacles moved him over the tip and positioned his mouth over it. "Oooh!"

That's when Gura popped her head out with a smile as Ashley started to lick at the head without realizing it.

"Gurglepoo~" she smiled before pushing the mouth over the tip. "Time for milk~"

"Mmmmm~!" he let out with wide eyes, snapping out of it while Gura hummed.

She smirked before pushing her cock into the mouth with a lot of force while the tentacles ravaged the anus like harpoons. She then licked her lips while her cock twitched like crazy. "Gurgle~!"

'Damn it! I can't believe it!' He thought while his sperm hit the water like a river. 'I'm hooked on Gura's cock and tentacles!'

"Gurgle gurgle!" Gura grunted before cumming into Ashley's mouth, which caused his stomach to expand. She then suddenly took it out and turned the 'man' around, covering him with sperm in the process, and began thrusting into the anus, tentacles and all. "Gurglepoo mine!"

"AHHH! Oh fucking hell!" he gritted his teeth.

Gura kept on cumming as Ashley's stomach collected more and more cum as the stomach began to expand to the size of a nine month woman's stomach. "AHHHH~! GURGLEPOO MINE~!"

"T-TOO MUCH! TOO MUCH CUM!" He cried out as his mind began to spin as his stomach kept on expanding.

"NEED MORE GURGLES!" Gura moaned while in a primeval mindset, one that wants to breed and breed with no remorse. She pistoned her dick in and out which made the sperm inside slosh around and Ashley moan louder.

"AHHH!" He moaned while feeling like he was about to burst, but for some reason he wasn't as more sperm kept on filling him up like a balloon.

"GURGLEPOO~! MUST MAKE GURGLEPOO BREEDABLE~!" she rowled while her dick expanded, but what began to come out of it wasn't sperm and looked spherical as several shapes began to go into Ashley's ass who didn't notice due to all the sperm.

"AHHHH!" He moaned before fainting as his entire body was in a state of euphoria and bliss along with a very large stomach full of….something.

Gura herself began to calm down and felt dizzy. She looked at Ashley before grinning as she kept him on her cock like a giant 'condom'. "Gurglepoo. So cute and soon, breedable for me~ He he~"

(One month later)

Gura looked from the surface of the pool while hoping to get a large supply of krill burgers tonight. She tossed the ball up and down with her arms to try and pass the time. 'Where is my Gurglepoo?'

"Gura!" said a very feminine voice from above the water. "Dinner!"

'GURGLEPOO!' she thought before swimming to the surface. She looked around before seeing her 'Gurglepoo'.

Which was a feminine looking person with long hair going to their feet, a gigantic ass that jiggled a lot along with their D cup chest, having a very tight hourglass figure and was wearing a tight latex black and purple dress that showed off all the curves, including a very tiny bulge near the front.

"Gurglepoo! Food please~!"

"Uh uh uh, first, we talk." they spoke with a frown.

She blinked while looking confused. "Ok. Why?"

"About all this." they replied gesturing to their body with a blush.

"...why?"

"You know."

"Know what Gurglepoo?" She asked while poking her assets with her tentacles. 'Squishy~'

The person blushed, but didn't stop her since it'd be pointless and groaned. "You know what!" she pointed to their hair. "Your sperm keeps on making me look like a woman!"

Gura grinned at that. "And? Gurglepoo is upset about your breedable body?"

They frowned. "Do you have any idea how annoying it's been just to walk outside? Guys hitting on me before was one thing, but now they'll try any chance they can to cop a feel."

"...so why not stay indoors?" Gura asked innocently.

"Because I need to go out and find valuable ancient artifacts to sell. How else do you think I can afford all this?"

"...sexy time?" She joked while rubbing the ass. "But Gurglepoo, with the breedable body, humans will want to get more money for treasure, like that Lara Croft person. Gurgllated boobs."

They deadpanned at that.

"Tomb Raider, ring any bells?"

"I know who you mean." 'Last time I show her video games.'

"So Gura wants you to be like her, breedable and hot." She grinned. "And men will follow you for the goods, but I will have to 'eat' them. He he~"

They shivered as she once told 'him' that her species would eat large whales if starving and occasionally humans from ships, which was the reason for the Kraken and other 'sea monsters' in historical accounts. So in a sense, that 'threat' had sound backing and motive.

"So food now or human male later? Female? Krill filled burger in the shape of a human?" Gura asked with a giggle.

"Noo, I also wanted to talk about the present you put in me." he glared. "And how awkward it is moving around too fast when you FORGOT to tell me you could lay eggs!"

Gura chuckled as the 'woman' poked her stomach.

"And I had to get a corset!"

She smiled. "We are in private, want to open it now? Sorry if my gurgles are too big for you." 'Even if my sperm made your insides expandable as fuck~'

"No. No more fucking. I don't know just how much more my body can withstand, so until these things are out of me, we're not rocking the water."

She pouted. "But you love my sperm, like a addicted candy maker."

Which was true as 'she' couldn't stop dreaming about Gura's sperm or how it felt to be fucked every hour of the day. But 'she' had to perceive...hopefully.

"T-That's not the point!" he blushed. "The point is you need self restraint!"

"...what's that? Is it edible?" She said innocently as it wasn't in her vocabulary at all.

"It means you can't always jump in and fuck! You need to learn when to hold back."

Gura blinked before pouting. "No want hatchlings or girth?"

"N-No girth! And it's already too late on the 'hatchlings'." he grumbled with a blush.

She pouted before poking 'her' ass and huffed. "One more time? Pwease?"

"Nope. Nope nope nope."

And cue Gura's eyes becoming bigger due to her ammonite body while making a cute pouting face.

"Pwease Gurglepoo? One more time?"

'Damn it! I gotta look away!' 'She' thought while the bulge began more prominent in the dress while feeling ready to explode.

"Pwease? With sugar on top~?"

"N-N-No!"

"Pweeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaassseeeee?" She said with a drawn out voice as her eyes got bigger.

"No! Nuh uh!" he shook his head.

"PWEEEEEAAAAASSSSEEEE?" She asked while her eyes were bigger than her entire face.

'Don't do it! Don't do it! Don't you dare give in!' 'She' thought before feeling the cock leaking precum down the legs as Gura pouted.

"PWEEEEEAAASSSEEEE~?"

"...gah! Fine! ONE round!"

She giggled as her eyes returned to normal before grabbing 'him' and began taking the dress and corset off, revealing a small potbelly the size of a large dog, as the cock began to push into the very wide anus like a sword. "BREEDING TIME~!"

"Hey! Not so rough! Otherwise you'll be making scrambled eggs!"

"MAKE EGGS!" She said while thrusting with all her might as her tentacles sucked on the breasts and ass like vacuum cleaners. "MUST MAKE MORE EGGS WITH GURGLEPOO! MY BREEDABLE MATE!"

"AHHHHH~!"

"MUST MAKE MATE BREEDABLE WITH SPERM!" She growled with primal lust.

'SHIT!' he thought moaning. 'She's gonna turn me into a blimp! Well...at the very least it'll cheer me up from that failed expedition to try and find more of her. Then again, having more Gura's around would be hell, for me and my ass.'

As Gura kept on thrusting into the ever widening anus, Ashley, now embracing 'her' namesake, was unaware that Gura's moans were signaling the rest of her kind, and many of them were following the sound waves to the source itself, with lustful intent.


	163. Chapter 163

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 163

A guy ends up in an insane asylum for monster girls

xxxxxxxxxxx

Right now a prison bus drove up a dirt road and towards an ominous looking building on a hilltop. The building was large and had several giant metal gates surrounding the perimeter of the land with the main building being made out of red bricks and looking like it was straight out of a horror movie. Inside the bus showed several uniformed men with rifles with an older woman in judge robes and glasses sitting up front with one young teen in the same uniform as the men with a nearly shaved head and looking at the floor.

"Um…. this seems kind of wrong. Is it normal for a judge to drop a prisoner off at their jail, let alone an insane asylum?" Asked the man with his hands chained to the floor.

"Normally yes, but this is a special situation."

"Why, my crimes weren't even that bad, I stole a couple of cars, how was I supposed to know the last one was yours?" He asked with her raising an eyebrow. "Uh...did I mention I didn't get any dings in it?"

"Oh no, you drove it perfectly fine, all the way to the chop shop where they cut my precious down for parts!" She snapped making him flinch as she looked ahead. "That's why I think this punishment will work out just fine for you."

"Look, I said I was sorry, I wasn't in the right state of mind, my meds were off, you know the drill." He said as he tried to shrug.

"Yes, or at least that's what your lawyer convinced the jury of."

"And they said I was innocent, isn't this going against my constitutional rights?"

"Yeah, well it just so happens innocent doesn't mean you get off scot free, it means you sir get to go to a mental asylum where you'll get the help you so desperately need." She chuckled.

"About that, where the hell are we going, we've been in this bus for six hours!"

"I just told you, a mental asylum." She huffed. "This is why I hate your generation, you don't listen."

"Yeah, I get this, but all the asylums my lawyer showed me were inside the city, I'm pretty sure we're outside the city at this point!"

"Of course, this one has to be away from the city, it'd be far too dangerous otherwise."

"Wait, what? What's the name of this place then, how come I never heard of it?"

"It's called St Agnes' Home for Abnormal Young Women."

"...ok, am I the only one who just heard you say you were taking me, a man, to a place called the home for abnormal young women?" He asked in confusion. "It sounds like a place for kids, and women, which I am neither of!"

"Well it's meant for women only considering their 'species' ." She said, making the man look at her before it clicked in.

"No….no no no, you wouldn't, that would be cruel and unusual punishment!"

"Well I am an unusual judge, so it fits."

"I knew it, I knew you were still pissed about your car! I knew you weren't gonna be unbiased!"

"Eh stuff it youngster, we're here." She spoke as the bus came to a stop with the guards standing up and unlocking the chains with a gun aimed at him.

"This isn't fair, I shouldn't be here! How did you even get me into this place?!"

"I know the woman who owns this place." She replied as the teen was ushered off the bus with the judge getting off too.

The teen looked up at the menacing building and gulped before turning to the woman. "Uh ma'am? Maybe I shouldn't be here."

"Nope, your court order says that you have to go here."

"But you know what happens here, right?" He asked breaking into a sweat. "I've heard my pals tell stories about this place!"

"Those are just rumors, you have nothing to worry about."

"Bullshit! Those guards aren't for me, it's so you'll get out of here in one piece! You can't make me go in."

"If you don't go in you can kiss your ass goodbye in jail. Compared to this you're practically going on a vacation." She chuckled darkly. "Or you could confess right here and now that you aren't insane and I'll take you to real jail, but you'll have a longer sentence for lying to a judge~"

"But no one ever returns from this place, and it's a woman's mental care asylum, I'm not a woman!" He yelled while trying to point to his face with the cuffs on.

"They just issued an ad saying they're allowing males in now." The judge shrugged. "Mr. Davidson, do you WANT to go to jail for your list of felonies?"

"No, but I won't survive in there!"

"Look, either you go in there or you get to go to jail." She raised an eyebrow. "Make a choice."

"But...uh... fine, I'll go in, I'll do a little bit of time then be out of here." He muttered with a frown.

"If you survive." She muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" He asked as she began to push him to the door.

"Nothing nothing, good luck." She said as they reached the doors where a guard was waiting for them."I have a new patient for you, come and get him!"

"Hold it, do you have an appointment?" Called a female guard from the door of the small office near the large gates.

"Right here." The woman handed the guard the forms.

"Hmmmm, patient drop off? Huh, been awhile since we've had one of those." She remarked while looking the guy over. "Much less a guy, the boss just posted the notice yesterday."

"Well this man has quite the rap sheet, so I figured he'd be perfect to see if he straightens up here." She said as she looked at him. "He also pleaded insanity to get out of the more severe ones."

"Must be insane if he's coming here."

"It's not like I have a choice." He grumbled before the guard opened up the door and lead him inside as the judge watched with a dark grin.

'I wonder how long he'll last.' She chuckled with a grin.

"So, what's your name pal?"

"George Davidson, and I shouldn't be here, you know that, right? The judge is just mad because I accidentally stole her car… when I was insane."

"Yup, you'd have to be insane to do something like that. Why one time I saw a guy for putting a mud spot on it, guess what she did? She had him tarred and feather right there in court, then had him thrown out of the fifth story window of a single story supermarket."

"...That couldn't have been legal, there's no way that was legal, and I didn't even get a dink in it, the chop shop guys did all that!"

"You brought her baby to a chop shop?!" The guard gawked at him. "Fella, compared to being sent here and what she could have done to you? I probably would have just offed myself to make things safer."

"Shit… so how bad is this place….are the rumors true?" He asked as he was led into a white examination room.

"Maybe, maybe not, but before that we have to get you prepped and ready." She said while they stopped. "You'll be getting checked up to see what your condition is like."

"Ok, that doesn't sound too bad."

"But before that you need to get changed, inspected for weapons, the whole nine yards."

"Well I wouldn't mind if-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there. I've had others say that before, and let me tell you gets real old real fast, I'm a lesbian, it's why I took this job, and I'm married, so don't finish that lame pick up line."

"...nevermind." He sighed as she began to take off his cuffs and quickly strip off his uniform.

"There's a fresh pair of clothes on the examination bed for you to change into once Bubbles is done checking you out." She said as she began to make her way to the door.

"Bubbles? Huh, they don't sound too bad." He muttered.

"Famous last words I guess." She muttered before closing the door and locking it. "Have fun with her, or whatever." She said before the ceiling tiles above him began to move.

He looked up confused while feeling unnerved.

"Oh my, a new prisoner for me to exper- I mean check up, and this one needs a thorough body search, what fun~" Came a female's voice before David saw what looked like a light green sludge come down and land on the floor with a doctor's coat in it making him back up and feel weirded out. "Come here and let the doctor look you all over~" She chuckled as she began to approach him. "I've never had a male patient before, this will be fun~"

"W-What the fuck is going on?!" He cried out as he saw the sludge bubbling and began to shift into a form that put the coat on and looked like a girl with short hair and glasses over her face. "W-WHAT the fuck are YOU!?"

"I'm doctor Bubbles, nice to meet you! I'll be taking care of your physical wounds during your stay here, now spread those cheeks quick, I need to do a cavity search~"

"What?! Hell no! I ain't letting you touch my ass!" He yelled before running to the door and tried jiggling the knob. "Hey! Open up!"

"Oh calm down, it's a perfectly normal medical procedure that I have to do to all new inmates to make sure they don't have any nasty surprises up there." She smiled sliding over to him while several tendrils formed from her body. "Think of it like getting a flu shot~"

"No it's not!" He cried before she managed to grab him.

"Let's see, heartbeat is normal...good chest, lungs are working well, nice ass." She hummed as her tendrils washed all over him.

"H-Hey! Quit that shit out you nut….jelly!"

"Actually my cousin was a nut jelly slime, she was very into her husband's roleplay, I'm a bubble slime." She said as he kept struggling. "Hey, hold still, I need to check your reflexes, now hold still." She said as she formed a mallet with her slime.

"Fuck that!" He yelled while feeling himself get stuck before the mallet came down on his knees, making them spring up briefly as she nodded.

"Good, good, very good." She hummed as several tendrils began to rapidly fill out a piece of paper on a clipboard. "Good reflexes, you'll need them in here." She smiled as he shivered. "Though you are quick to anger and aggression, I can see why you were sent here."

"It wasn't that! That old brood of a judge cheated in my trial! I was innocent!"

"Denial, very bad, now for the fun part~"

"The fun wh-AH!" He cried as she proceeded to do the cavity search. "C-COLD!"

"Hmmm…. Ok, good news, you don't have anything up there and no signs of prostate cancer, you have a clean bill of health!" She smiled while jotting it down while he felt his eye twitch.

"Well that's all just fine and dandy, now will you take your hand out of my ass!"

"Fine, fine, calm down you cry baby, now I'll go tell the guards you're ready to see the psychologist." She smiled before sliding away and glanced at him, looked him over, and giggled making him shudder before she slipped out from under a door on the opposite side of the room.

"Ugh, that was horrible, this place really is hell on earth." He groaned as he picked up the white cotton clothes left for him to put on. 'Figures they'd put a nutjob in charge of something like this. Now I know how schoolgirls feel all the time.'

"Hello, you decent in there nutjob?" Called a new voice from the other side of the door.

"Yeah yeah." He called back with a grumble.

"Good, now get on the ground punk!" She called as the door was burst open and a figure charged at him.

"Huh?" he got out before finding himself tackled on his back. "Gah!"

"Sorry for the rough treatment, but until the doc checks you out you're a criminal!" Called the figure with a large grin. "Huh, a man? Hardly see one of them around here."

"Ack, get off of me!" He cried as his face was pressed into the floor. "I didn't do anything!"

"Guilty until proven innocent!"

"No, it's innocent until proven guilty!" He groaned as he managed to move his head to the see the person assaulting him and his eyes went wide. He was looking at a grey skinned woman with horns on her head, razor sharp claws with a tail and horns, while wearing a guard's uniform. "W-Wha….what….what's going on?!"

"Quiet punk, and hold still, I need to get this straight jacket on you." She said as she flipped him over and forced his arms into said jacket.

"But I don't need it! I'm sane!"

"That's what they all say!" She laughed as she tightened the straps, immobilizing his arms.

"Georgie, what the hell are you doing to our newest patient?!" Called a voice behind her, making her freeze. "Get him out of that jacket right now!"

"B-But he's a crimi-"

"No, he's our patient! This is a place of healing and recovery, not a penitentiary! Now get him off the floor, out of that straight jacket and get out!"

"...yes ma'am." She grumbled before taking David out of the jacket with a grumble. "Stupid nurse ruining all my fun…"

David sighed in relief as the new person walked over.

"Are you alright? Excuse Georgie, she tends to get ahead of herself, a lot." She said, the figure revealed to be a woman with large brown paws, a fluffy tail and a pair of dog ears on her head as she wore a nurse scrub.

"Uh...no problem." He replied while staring at her tail which moved a little. 'Are those real, what is up with the women here?' He thought as she helped him stand up.

"I understand this is all something to take in, but don't worry, I'll make sure any injuries you sustain will be healed up in no time flat." She said as she patted his head. "Now I need you to come with me, you need to see the warden of this health institute so you know who's in charge before we take you to your new home."

"Well it can't be worse than staying here." he muttered glancing at Georgie who glared.

"Give me any lip and you'll be going in the hole punk."

"There is no hole Georgie, do I have to take away your prison movies again?"

"No! You can't take away cool hand Luke!"

"Well I will if you try to stir up trouble, again." She said as she began to lead David away.

"So...is it ok if I ask what's up with this place?"

"Weren't you informed before arriving?"

"Hardly, I don't really know what you do here, but I've heard some crazy rumors." He said, making her sigh.

"I can get that, but the judge really should have informed you."

"Well, let's just say me and her aren't on the best of terms due to me accidentally taking her car to a chop shop."

"...you poor poor man."

"Yeah, so...are those real?" He asked pointing to her ears.

"Yes, very, I got them here when I started working." She said with a smile, making him look at her in confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked as they passed multiple white doors before reaching a large wooden door.

"You'll see when you meet her, the warden is a….unique person." She spoke before knocking on it.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Maggie, I have a new patient that I thought you might want to see."

"Fine, fine, bring her in so I can resculp her."

"Resculp?" Muttered David confused before Maggie opened the door and lead him inside. The inside of the room was covered wall to wall with books with a chandelier hanging off the ceiling and behind a large wooden desk was a white haired woman in a business suit with horns on her head and a pair of white wings coming out of her back along with a spaded tail.

The woman herself looked bored as Maggie walked up with David behind her. "Well? Who's the unlucky sap this time?"

"Well ma'am, the patient this time is...well...he can tell you." She spoke moving aside to show David.

"Wait, a male? A male? She actually sent me a guy?" Asked the woman in surprise before grinning. "Hey, what did you do to piss her off enough to get you sent here?"

"Her car got sent to a chop shop."

"Ooooh, that would do it, her late husband bought her that car when they first got engaged." She chuckled as she shook her head.

"Gee, that makes things so much better." he muttered sarcastically. "Just who are you? What's up with this place?"

"First off, warden, second, that depends. Did you see just my staff or the actual inmates?"

"I was practically molested by some slime in a lab coat, then a grey demon tackled me to the floor and tried to force a straight jacket on me until she came to my rescue." He pointed to Maggie.

"Ah, so you just met the girls I sculpted, oh this is going to be good." She chuckled rubbing her hands. "Alright, first off, are you aware of what makes this asylum different than others?"

"Not a clue, and what did you mean by 'sculpted'? Wait…. Did you….did you make them like that?"

"Of course, what other definition of sculpted can you think of?" She chuckled as she stood up. "You see, I'm a Lilim, and I was once a patient here, but I am much better now and I can help everyone else here by improving their lives like I did my staff~"

"Wait...so all those rumors of weird creatures...the mess up stuff….it's all real!?"

"Well I wouldn't call it messed up, but we do things differently here for sure." She remarked walking over to him and looked him over. "Hmm, but I've never had to bring in a male here. It'd be no problem to make you the same as all the other girls here."

He paled and started shaking before she tapped her chin.

"But I think keeping you as you are might be a bit more...entertaining." She chuckled as she rubbed her hands together. "Ok, new plan, you get to stay as you are for now, but any escape attempts or stepping out of line and that will change, and I won't be able to promise you'll stay male after I sculpt you." She threatened as he gulped.

"C-Come on, you're just fucking around with me...right?" He chuckled nervously. "This is like a big prank, ain't it?"

"Nope, not at all, in fact I think a demonstration is in order, how would you feel about a new tail Maggie?" She said as her hands began to glow.

"Oh no, please, I just got used to this one!" She spoke up backing up while David saw the woman walk over to her.

"Nonsense, this is just to help inform our new 'friend' about just how things work here." She said as Maggie whimpered as the warden make her turn around before placing a hand on the base of the first tail. "Now would you like another dog tail or maybe something new?"

"I-I'll let you choose ma'am." She spoke with a blush.

"Smart girl, how about we just change you to a cute nine tail fox?" She chuckled before pushing her power into the nurse.

"A-AHHH!" she let out in a moan as her body began to tingle while David watched in silence as Maggie held herself. He watched as her dog ears turned orange and became more pointed as eight new tails popped out of her back.

"What the fuck?!" He let out as Maggie dropped to her knees and panted while the warden dusted her hands off.

"Not my best work but it will do for now. So you see David, I can change you anytime I like, so you better be on your best behavior." She smiled innocently as he paled and gulped nervously. "Do we understand each other?"

"Y-Yes ma'am!"

"Good boy, now I hope you enjoy your stay here, and hopefully we'll be able to help you overcome your 'insanity', ok?"

"But-"

"Maggie, take him to his new cell."

"Yes ma'am." She said with a nod. "Come along David."

The man looked at the warden who winked before following Maggie out while staring at the nine swishing tails and discretely pinched himself. 'This isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening!' He thought as Maggie led him down a new hallway that was lined with numerous white doors with a window in it where various figures watched him walk past.

"Oooh~ Look what I see~" Called one of the women.

"Wait...I smell...a man!" Yelled out one of them, leading to the figures instantly yelling out and banging on the doors or sticking their...appendages out of the windows.

"Hey, hey, all of you calm down, behave yourselves, is this anyway to treat a fellow patient?" Called Maggie with a frown.

"Man! Man! Man!"

"Give us man!"

"Quit hogging him you bitch!"

"Hey, all you be quiet or does the warden have to come down here and teach you some manners?" She called with a frown.

That seemed to get some of them to settle down, but not all.

"Bring it on, I can see you had some fun with her yourself Maggie, nice tails!"

"Yeah, I'll bet you wanna try them out on the hot stuff~"

"Quiet or I'll send you to Maurice for some special therapy!" She cried with a blush, finally managing to shut them up. "That's what I thought."

Soon they reached an empty cell which she opened up to show a small room with a bed in the corner, a night stand, a sink and a toilet with a window to the outside and ones on each side of the walls with shades over them.

"This is where you'll be staying."

"Ok… why is there three windows?"

"Oh! Well to help the patients avoid loneliness we installed them with blinds on either side so you can see the people in the cells next you, but only if they have their blinds up and want to see you."

"Doesn't that just give them ideas to try and peak on each others?"

"Not at all, you just put down the blinds on your side and they can't see anything." She said with a smile as he looked at the windows skeptically. "For the rest of the night you are to stay in your cell with dinner being brought to you, and you'll learn the rest of the routine from Georgie in the morning."

"Ok… and will she be a bit more...calm tomorrow?"

"We can only hope, also try knocking on the windows to see if your cell neighbors want to talk or see each other, the windows open up just enough so you can talk, but not enough so they can get through."

'Thank god, I don't wanna wake up and see some psychopath in my bed.' he thought as Maggie went to leave.

"Oh, and one more thing. Try to keep from teasing them, like letting them watch you get changed or get a look at your penis."

"...Why would I show them that?" He asked in confusion as she began to close the door.

"Just trust me, don't do it." She let out before the door shut with the locks going into place.

"So...I guess this is my home now, huh?" He wondered as he looked around before sitting down on the bed. 'Well it could be worse, at least I don't gotta worry about being in prison with random guards watching me if I gotta use the can.' He thought before hearing a tapping sound on the window to his left. He stood up and walked over to it. 'Well, better say hello to my neighbor, hopefully they're not TOO wound up.' He thought before pulling the blinds up. "Um, hi, I'm Da-whoa!"

"HI! I'm Jackie!" Smiled a girl right up against the window while having pale white skin and grey hair done up in a ponytail. "Wow! You really are a man! Can I see your dick?"

"What? No! No you can not see my dick, I don't even know who you are!"

"I just said my name was Jackie, so you know who I am, so you can show me your dick!" She smiled innocently with him raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, not gonna happen."

"Awww, come oooon, just an itty bitty little peak."

"No, I'm going to close the blinds and window now." he spoke as she cried out and tapped on the window before he moved away. 'Damn, that girl must be desperate.'

That's when he heard tapping coming from the window on the right.

'Ok….please don't ask to see my dick, please don't ask to see my dick.' He thought as he moved over and pulled up the blinds. "Yes?"

"Hello!" Beamed what looked a small girl with white skin and long white black hair going down her back while she had her hands on the edge of the window and looked like she was trying to lift herself up to see through. "Are you the new neighbor?"

"Yeah...I am, um….how old are you?" He asked in confusion.

"11." She smiled with a blush.

"Wait, 11? You're not even a teenager, how did that happen?"

"Oh! They said I have to stay here after what I did to daddy."

"Um...what DID you do to him to get you sent here?"

"Stabbed him." She replied without dropping her smile. "He was in the way of me and mommy, so I stabbed him over and over and over and over!"

"W-What?"

"Yep, and then he was quiet and it was just me and mommy, she left to go get us a cake to celebrate, but when she came back she had all those mean police officers with her and she was crying."

'She says all this and is still smiling? My god.'

"But it's ok! After I'm done staying here, I'll go find mommy and we can be one big happy family again!" She beamed. "Then we can play that fun game all the other girls always talk about."

"And uh… what game is that?"

"The one where two people are in a bed and make lots of sounds of course."

'This is no place for this kid to stay! Wait….is she like everyone else, did that warden...sculpt her?' He thought before clearing his throat. "Hey, uh, not that this isn't great and all, but I better get to bed, I'm kinda tired."

"Aw, but we were having fun, I wanna keep talking!" She pouted with a frown.

"Sorry, maybe later, bye." He said before quickly shutting the blinds. 'I'm trapped on both sides! At least they can't get to me.'

Tap tap tap tap tap tap

Tap tap tap tap tap tap

'I better ignore them, I need some rest.' He thought as he got into bed right as a dish with food was slid under the door. 'Ok, food first then sleep.'

(Later)

David snored and was halfway off the bed before the door unlocked and opened up with Georgie stepping in with a soccer horn. She blew into it, making him cry out and fall completely out of bed.

"Rise and shine you little shit!"

"Ahh! Fucking geeze! God!" He cried out looking around and rubbed his head. "What the hell was that?!"

"Wake up call and revenge for humiliating me yesterday!"

"I didn't do jack shit you crazy bitch!" He cried as he rubbed his head. "All that happened was you getting caught assaulting me and trying to put me in a straight jacket!"

"Because I'm doing my job, now get up, quit whining, and follow me." She growled as he groaned and did just that. "And keep in mind, you try anything suspicious, and I'll personally let some of these girls have a go at you."

"You want me to get lucky? Wow, real scary."

"Yes, a go with insane monster girls who have little control over their new strength, you'd be lucky to make it out with just a shattered pelvis." She chuckled darkly, making him pale. "Now get moving and follow me."

"Y-Yes ma'am." He said as he quickly rushed to follow her. 'Oh god, one wrong step I'll either become a monster or get fucked to death!'

He heard more women yelling out for him while others shook their bars and tried to grab at him.

"Back you beasts, back! He is not on the menu!" Yelled Georgie while banging a police baton against some of the bars. "Come on newbie, we got to get you to the dining hall for breakfast."

"Yes ma'am." He said with a nod before realizing something. "Wait, is this going to be like a cafeteria, where I have to get my food and sit at a table away from the guards in the middle of all the other prisoners?"

"With the other girls of course. You think just because you're the only guy you're getting special treatment? Ha! In your dreams."

"They're gonna kill me!"

"No they won't, and they're all talk, they know anyone who acts out gets sedated for the next two weeks." She chuckled as they reached the end of the hall and entered a cafeteria where numerous girls of all shapes and sizes were grabbing their grub. "Now go eat, I'll grab you when you're done."

"Yes ma'am." He gulped before walking over to get in line, and swore he felt hundreds of eyes on him. 'Ok, play it cool David, just get your food, sit down, eat then leave, simple, right?'

"Hey there~" Cooed a voice right behind him as he felt a hand rest itself on his shoulder. "You got a place to sit yet cutie?"

'Aw crap.' "Uh...no not yet."

"Well you do now, how about we get you some food?" She chuckled as he looked behind to see a green skinned woman who was easily three feet taller than him with two black horns on her forehead and a pointed tooth sticking out of her mouth in the same clothes he was wearing, except they were strained against her large body.

"Sure, sounds good to me." He gulped.

"Good, good, just know that you're mine now~" She whispered into his ear, her large horns rubbing against the top of his head.

He paled hearing that while moving forward and shivering. 'Oh crap!'

"Damn, Emerald already got to him? No fair."

"Fuck that shit, I'm not letting that overgrown cow take the only piece of cock around here." Growled a woman who had bright red hair and multiple tentacles for legs. "I'll fight that bitch for him!"

"Up yours! If anyone's getting his dick it'll be me! You can have the rest of him."

"Fuck that, I'll get that good shit, and I'll do it before all of you!"

David got some plates of pancakes and some sausages on his tray and saw a few of the women lick their lips while noting how some of them were in straight jackets and were eating using the plastic utensils with their feet and a few looked dazed and out of it. 'I guess this is still an insane asylum, so a few of these people have real problems and are dealt with as such… well, at least it's a few less people I have to worry about.'

When he finished getting his stuff he felt the green skinned woman lead him away with ease over to an empty table. "There we go, you'll be sitting here from now on, got it?"

"Uh-"

"Good, that's what I thought." She said as she patted his head. "Also what's your room number, I might make a quick stop by once free time starts up~"

"Uh...I didn't really look when they brought me in." He said nervously as he began to cut up his food, making her frown.

"Well that won't do, maybe you should just come to mine then."

"I don't think that's allowed, I think." He muttered while seeing other women move over and sit down at the table with grins at him making the large girl scowl.

"Buzz off, this is my table and my bitch."

"Up yours!" Snapped the woman with the tentacles. "You think we're gonna listen and let you hog the only dick in here? Just see what happens."

"Oh I think I will, remember what happened last time you challenged me, the takoyaki night?" She asked darkly.

That got the women to seem a little bit unsure, but the woman with tentacles scoffed with a smirk.

"Yeah, but guess what? Every single girl and women here have been deprived of a good fucking, so if you think you're getting all of it, your head must be more hollow because of those massive milk sacs you call tits."

"Better than the milk duds you call tits, I've seen boards curvier than you."

The redhead scowled while another woman with long black hair and with what looked like tiger stripes and fur on her arms with oven mitts over the hands and ears narrowed her eyes.

"Keep this in mind, there's more of us and one of you, so here's how it's going down. You let us have a shot at this guy first, and if we're nice, you can have sloppy….I wanna say seconds, but we all know there's more women here who could use a fuck more than you."

"Um… do I have any say in this?" Dave asked nervously.

"NO!" They all said at once right as the loud speaker turned on.

"Hello? Is this thing on?" The warden's voice came over. "Good morning girls and women, hope you had a good night's sleep, I know I did. Just wanted to inform you that from this day onward, we have our very first MALE occupant. That's right, all man all over." She called as some of them began to grin and hoot and holler with glee. "Of course this is still a place of recovery so I'm putting a new rule in place, prisoners are not allowed to have any form of sexual intercourse with each other."

And cue all the prisoners yelling out or throwing stuff in anger with guards having to move in and try to get them to calm down.

"FUCK THAT RULE!"

"Anyone caught breaking the rule will be instantly put in a straight jacket, confined to a wheelchair and have mandatory therapy sessions with Maurice, do I make myself clear?"

The women began to slowly grow quiet with David seeing a few of them shaking in fear. 'Who is Maurice and why is everyone scared of her?'

"Now then, everyone give a nice welcoming applause to our new patient, David. He is in holding area D, room 1057. I repeat, holding area D, room 1057." She repeated with David paling.

'She's practically throwing me to the wolves!' He thought as he felt all eyes on him as some licked their lips.

"That will be all, have a nice day." The speaker went silent as David gulped and saw more girls crowd around the table and saw Jackie poke out from the crowd and finally saw her legs weren't there, just a floating transparent tail.

'Wait, is she a ghost?! Does that mean she can go through walls and stuff?!'

"David! So glad I found you, although it's not that hard to find you around here. So, now can I see your dick?"

"No! No one is seeing my dick! And you didn't tell me you were a ghost!" He said, making everyone freeze and slowly turn to her.

"W-What are you talking about, I'm not a ghost, I'm a human, a nice, living human with a heartbeat and everything!" She said as her eyes began to widen as she started twitching.

"I can see your tail!"

"I have a birth defect, it's just a normal human leg!"

"You shouldn't have said anything, she's here because she's in denial about being d-e-a-d." Whispered the green woman as Jackie twitched more.

"Y-You're just seeing things, you need to get your eyes checked!"

"But...I can see through you, how is that possible if you aren't a ghost?"

"Lalalala! I can't hear you!" She cried out as she curled her self up into a ball and began to rock back and forth. "I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm ALIVE!"

"Shit, she's freaking out, move aside!" Called Georgie as she and several other guards began to rush towards him. "Jackie, look at me, look at me!"

"No, no no no no no, I'm alive, I really am, he's lying, why does he have to lie, why does everyone lie to me?" She spoke while some of the guards moved the other women back while Georgie crouched down next to her.

"Jackie, Jackie look at me, you are alive, ok? Now please, just calm down and we can get you back to your room, ok?" She spoke while said ghost girl gulped.

"B-But why is he lying? Why do people keep saying I'm dead? I'm alive! ALIVE!"

"He's just stressed out, ok? He'll apologize later, right David?" She asked with a growl.

"Y-Yeah, I'll apologize." He nodded nervously.

"Good, and we'll go over proper conduct when I get back." She growled as she began to lead Jackie away.

'Great, first day here and I just made one of them have a meltdown.' He thought with a sigh. 'And she's my cell neighbor to boot, could this possibly get any worse?'

"Wow, new guy's starting shit!" Called one of the girls in the crowd.

"Yeah, he made Jackie cry!"

"N-No! I didn't mean to! I swear!" He cried out as he felt some of the women begin to glare at him.

"I think it's time you learn some manners asshole."

He gulped and found himself hoisted up by a tanned woman with whitish hair. "It was an accident, I didn't mean to!"

"Oh sure, and how long until the next accident, huh?"

"Please I'm sorry!"

"Oh you're gonna be, say goodbye to those nuts." She reached down towards his pants before Emerald grabbed her wrist with a glare.

"What are you doing with my bitch?"

"Teaching him not to screw with us!"

"I'll do that on my own time, but if you want to get to him you'll have to get through me!"

"I'll rip those horns and shove them up your cunt!"

David gulped and found himself dropped before Emerald tackled the woman which lead to the crowd chanting and cheering while also getting into a scrap. "Holy shit."

"Hey break it up!" Called a guard as they ran over to try and pull them apart as David crawled under a table for safety. "Get the tranquilizers, another brawl has started, everyone is getting sedated today!"

"Aw come on, we didn't do nothing!"

"I said everyone damn it!"

"Ain't nobody shooting me until I'm done with lunch!" Yelled one girl with razor sharp teeth and a dorsal fin on her back while biting into her food.

"I knew the wardens idea of not sedating the inmates was a bad idea." Growled one guard with a frown.

"Just get your baton out, I'm not gonna lose another finger today." Growled one girl who held up a hand that was missing two digits.

'I'm gonna die here!' Thought David while the table shook and he crawled away before spotting some bare feet on the other end and saw the top of the uniform plop down on the floor.

"Everyone! We must come together in body and mind! Remove the shackles that cover your flesh and let us be one!"

"God damn it, stop trying to induce an orgy!"

"Never! By the Demon Lord herself, we will ALL feel nothing but pleasure!" Yelled the person before David saw pants come next and gawked.

'Holy shit...now I wanna take a peak.'

"Someone stop her, I am too tired to deal with Angalies shit today."

"All women shall be together in body and soul, oh! And the newcomer! Where is he? He must join us!"

"No sex! Didn't you hear the warden?"

David saw the person get up and heard a yell before the table broke and he found himself pinned under it making him yell out. "Fuck fuck fuck!"

"The newcomer has shown himself, he is ready to join in the pleasure of our bodies becoming one!"

"That's it! Start tasing them!"

"But what about the tranq-"

"Just do it!"

"Fine, fire in the hole!" Called one before the women began to cry in pain as he saw electricity spark through the air.

"Oh fuck." He spoke while trying to drag himself from under the table.

"Where is he, where's my bitch?!" Called Emerald as one of the bolts hit her. She yanked it out and snarled. "Oh that's it! Which one of you….bitches...shot...me…."

"Me bitch, wanna go?" Asked a woman in a guard uniform with bright blue hair and cat ears as electricity sparked off of her.

'Oh thank god.' Sighed David before feeling something hit him in the arm. "Ow!"

"I leave you alone for three minutes to calm down Jackie and you start a god damn riot?! What the hell?!"

"But it wasn't...on...me…" He drawled out feeling sluggish before passing out.

(Later)

"Ugh...what happened?" Groaned David as he began to regain consciousness.

"You went quick and stirred shit up!" Growled Georgie as he looked up to see he was back in his cell with her sitting on the edge of his bed. "You are this close to being sent to the warden to be 'sculpted'!" She cried as she held up two fingers.

"Um….aren't your fingers touching?"

"That's how close you are!"

"Ah….shit, what do I do now?"

"First, you're going to apologize to Jackie, who is hiding under your bed right now."

"Wait what?" He asked as he looked under to see the girl curled up in a ball with tears in her eyes.

"...Hi David…. Still gonna tell lies about how I'm dead?"

'Oh crap.' He thought feeling pity as he looked at Georgie with her arms crossed.

"Well? Get to it."

"Ok, ok, um, Jackie? Can you come out please? I uh… I'd like to say I'm sorry for lying to you."

"...really?"

"Yeah...I...I was out of line. I mean, I'm new here, and I ran my mouth off, but I didn't mean to."

"So… you were just saying that because you were confused? I know I'm a bit pale, but that doesn't mean I'm dead nor can you be mean about it." She said with a pout.

"Sorry again, I'm just a little stressed out."

"Well...I guess we're ok then, hug?" She asked with a smile as she held out her arms.

"Uh, sure, but maybe after you move out, I don't think hugging under there would be comfy."

"Oh, right, of course." She said as she quickly crawled out and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hands where I can see them, no groping." Georgie said with a frown.

"Hey, I'm not like that!" David said with a frown.

"I wasn't talking about you." She replied with Jackie pouting and moving her hands up. "Alright, time to take you back to your cell."

"Aw, just ten, no thirty more minutes?"

"No, after this David has an appointment with Maurice for today's little stunt."

Jackie paled and stiffened up before looking at him in pity. "I wish you luck David."

"Wait, who's maurice?"

"The asylum's psychologist."

"Really? That doesn't sound so bad, also is it a guy, I thought I was the only one here?"

"You are." Said Georgie with a shudder. "Maurice is a woman, but her parents thought she was male at birth and gave her that name, and she's resented it ever since."

"Then why not have it changed?"

"She's tried, but due to her….appearance, she's never made it five steps into the building to do it without everyone panicking and fainting." She spoke making David as she got up. "Come on."

"If you come back please show me your dick!" Called Jackie as he paled.

"He ain't doing that!" Yelled Georgie as she lead him out and down the hall. "I catch you flashing her and getting her all hot and bothered, I'm slapping a chastity belt on those things."

"I'm not going to do that, and at this point I'm half tempted to take you up on the offer." He muttered while following her and heard ruckus from the cells they passed.

"Hey hot stuff, get over here right now!"

"No! No no no no no, don't send him to Maurice!"

"At least let us have a protein shake first!"

"All of you shut up!"

"Oh like you can talk miss guard, I bet you're shagging him in secret!"

"Up yours!" She snapped while they turned down a hall with the walls becoming black and the air getting colder. "Ugh, I hate coming here, good luck newbie, also watch out for the tendrils."

"T-Tendrils? What tendrils?" He paled.

"You'll see soon enough." She said as they reached a pitch black door. "...please don't die."

"Wait what?" He spoke before finding himself pushed through the open door which locked behind him. "Georgie, let me out of here, come on!"

"Hmm? What's this? A new patient?" Came a female's voice that made him get goosebumps.

"Um...hello? Is someone in here?"

"Ohoho, it seems they finally sent me the new male, how interesting~" Spoke the voice as David turned and saw the room was pitch black.

"I-I'm not afraid of you!"

"Good, you shouldn't be, after all, I'm here to help you~" The voice spoke as he heard a weird wet sound move towards him while getting a chill. "Now come to me, and let's help you~"

'Ok, now I'm scared!' He thought banging on the door. "For the love of god Georgie, help!"

"Oh come now, I just want to help you find out what's wrong, now come to me~" The voice cooed as several wet and slimy objects touched his arms and face.

"Ahhh! I seen this in hentai!" He screamed before running off in a random direction, tripped, and found himself getting dragged back.

"Sssshhhh, shhhh, just let it happen, just let it happen~"

"S-Stop it Maurice!" He cried, making the dragging instantly stop as the figure froze up.

"What...did...you just say?"

"Um...Maurice? Wh….oh shit, did I just make another mistake?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Yelled the voice before finding the tentacles grabbing him tightly. "I HATE THAT NAME, IT IS A HORRIBLE NAME FOR A LITTLE CUTE MINDFLAYER!"

"Gah! Ah!" He let out while finding himself held up in the air. "S-Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"YES YOU DID! THAT IS NOT MY NAME, NOT MY NAME!" She growled while David was shook in the air. "I HATE MY PARENTS! I HATE MY NAME! I HATE WHEN PEOPLE CALL ME THAT! I! AM! A! WOMAN!"

"Ok! Ok, then what do I call you then, huh?"

"MARRY! YOU HEAR ME!? MARRRYYYYY!"

"Ok, can you please let me go Marry?!" He cried as she shaking continued as he felt one of the tentacles start to slide into his ear. "H-Hey! What are you doing?!"

"THERAPY!" She roared before his mind was assaulted by a wave of energy from the tentacle.

"Ahhh, eeeeh, ooooh!" He let out in babble.

"NOW WHAT IS MY NAME?!"

"Maaa….blaaaaa…..Marruice!" He babbled.

"WRONG ANSWER!" She roared as he was assaulted by another wave. "LET'S TRY THAT AGAIN! WHAT'S MY NAME?!"

"Gaaa….blaaa….M….M...Mii...chelle!"

"WRONG! But good job for picking a woman's name." She said with a small smile as he was assualted once more. "Let's try this again!"

(Later)

"Maaaa...maa….Marrrrry!"

"Bingo! Good boy." She said as the tentacle was pulled out of him. "Good boy, that was a very productive therapy session, same time next week?"

"Ugh….oooh…" He let out in a daze while stumbling when she set him down.

"I'll take that as a yes, but you might wanna be careful when going back, if the girls see your friend out and about, they might want a taste~" She giggled as David shook his head and registered the fact there was a tent in his pants.

"Whaaa….how?" He groaned as she chuckled.

"My tentacles are covered in an aphrodisiac slime."

"T-That stuff was in my ears!?"

"And other places~" She chuckled with a smile. "You can leave now."

He didn't hesitate before bolting to the doors and fell out in a pant while seeing Georgie standing against the wall.

"So, you survived, good jo-" She started before freezing as she saw his tent.

"Y-Yeah, just barely." He muttered before covering the bulge while seeing her blush. "I-It was the tentacles I swear!"

"Y-Yeah….ok...so...uh...what ah….what are you going to do about it?"

"Uh….I could always wank one out in the bathroom."

"I don't think you'd make it there, plus your bathroom IS your room…" She said as her face kept heating up. 'Get it together Georgie!'

'Crap! The second the girls see this they'll go rabid!' He thought as he tried to hide his erection. 'Ok, maybe I can just wait here for it to go down on it's own.'

'Wow, it's been WAY too long since I saw a-no! Don't break Georgie! Don't break!' She thought as she began to shake. 'I-It's against the rules, so can't, you really can't!'

"Uh, would it be alright if we waited a little bit?"

"YES!" She responded quickly before putting her hands over her mouth. "Uh...I mean...sure, no problem."

"Cool… are you ok? You're really red...and you haven't looked away from my crotch since you saw it." He said as he put his hands over the bulge.

"Uh….yeah sure...uh huh." She nodded in a daze.

'Should I be worried right now?' He thought while trying to imagine non arousing thoughts to get his dick to go limp.

'I could touch it quickly, no one would ever know…' Thought Georgie with a gulp. 'One little touch, just to feel it, that's not breaking the rules.'

"Hey, I think it's starting to go down, we can go soon."

"N-Not just yet." She said as she grabbed his hands and moved them away from the bulge. "Just a bit...longer."

"Ok, this is getting weird, Georgie, Georgie!" He called, trying to break her trance.

"Just….a bit more." She said as she began to move her hand to the bulge. "Just one look….and taste…."

"GEORGIE!" He cried, finally managing to get through to her and snapping her out of her trance.

"Huh? What?" She said before realizing the position she was in and turned red. "Gah! W-What did you just try to do to me?!"

"Hey you're the one saying you wanna look and even get a taste!" He cried as he quickly covered his crotch. "If anything this is your fault!"

"D-Don't be silly! I'd never do something like that!"

"I call bullshit!" He cried as he backed away from her. "You were going to try and grab my dick!"

"Shut up!" She growled with a blush. "Let's just get you back to your cell!"

"Ok, ok, fine, just don't try to go for my dick again."

(Timeskip)

Tap tap tap tap tap

"Ugh, Jackie, please, it's too early for this shit."

Tap tap tap tap tap tap

"No, I will not show you my dick, so cut it out." He groaned while washing his face. "Ask someone else to see their pussy."

Tap tap tap tap tap

"No, I'm not listening, not listening! Lalalalala!" He spoke covering his ears before hearing tapping coming from the other window. "Oh come on, you've woken her up too! I hope you're happy!" He moved over and moved the curtain before opening it a little. "Sorry about Jackie, she's being stubborn."

"It's ok, maybe she wants you to be a good daddy so she can be a mommy so you two could make me a friend?"

"I don't see that happening any time soon….uh...wait, did I ever get your name?"

"Really? It's been two weeks and you still don't know my name? Meanie!"

'Maybe that's because most of the time you go on and on about how much you hate daddy.' He thought. "Sorry, my time with Maurice must have scrambled a few brain cells."

"Yeah, she can do that, and my name is Jill, so don't forget it!"

"Well Jill, let me make this clear. The day I knock up Jackie is the day pigs fly through the air while riding bicycles."

"You're going to knock me up? Yes! Let's do it, come over to my cell right now!"

"No!" He called back with Jill giggling.

"If you two make a baby I could play with it. Oh! I can even show them the fun stuff I can do with mommy."

"The day that happens is the day they make a goldfish president!"

"So there's still a chance!"

"No!" He yelled before hearing his cell door open and saw it was Georgie.

"Get out, it's time for free time."

"Can I choose to spend it in here?"

"You want me to drag your ass out of there?"

"Ugh, fine, fine, but don't try to molest me this time." He teased.

"S-Shut up!" She cried with a blush as he left his cell. "I did not molest you that time and you know it!"

"But you wanted to, you looked starved for a single feel."

"Keep that up and I'll tase you!"

"Ok, ok, no need to get all flustered and do something hastey, right?" He shrugged as they left while hearing cat calls by the other girls. 'You'd think after all this time they'd settle down a bit, right?'

"With how many screws are loose you're lucky none of them have tried sneaking into your cell yet." Said Georgie with a frown. "Then again they do know that they'll be sent to Maurice if they try anything, or worse, the warden."

"Just curious, and this is completely hypothetically, but if the warden is fine changing all of them...like this, what's the harm with scratching an itch or two?"

"Besides the fact it would mean she loses one source of entertainment? Some of these girls have severe mental problems and forming that kind of attachment with you might not end well, especially if you end up being let go from here before them." She grumbled. "You wanna deal with one of them breaking out and hunting you down?"

"...No, no I do not." He said with a shiver.

"That's what I thought, so don't try anything even if you do get some time to stretch your legs." She said as they reached a large room full of multiple couches, recliners, foosball tables, regular tables and a few tvs. "Go ahead and have fun, but not too much fun."

"Yeah, easier said than done…." He muttered as he walked over near a recliner and sat down before sighing. 'Wish I had one of these for my cell.'

"You're in my spot."

"Huh?" He let out turning and had to crane his head upwards due to the large shadow over him. "Oh, sorry, I didn't know, do you mind if I sit here though?"

"Yeah I do, move it."

"Ok, sorry." He said as he quickly got up and moved. He saw the woman had red skin with a large horn coming from her forehead who sat down and stepped back. "I'll just give you some space."

"No, don't move." She said as she looked him over. "You'll do."

"I'll do what?"

"You will be a fine servant, now bow for your queen."

"Uh...say what now?" He said in confusion as she frowned.

"Bow to your queen then go fetch her some wine from the royal wine cellar!"

'Ah...ok, she's delusional.' He thought with a sweatdrop. "I think all they have is fruit punch, your highness."

"Unacceptable, go find me some wine and don't return until you do!" She ordered without seeing Emerald walking over, but David did making him gulp and back up. "And make it snappy!"

"Hey, just whose bitch do you think you're talking to?" She growled as she grabbed David and put him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "You wanna fight cunt?"

"How dare you take my servant! He has to get his queen fresh wine!"

"There is no wine here, they would never give us real booze here idiot!" She growled as the oni woman stood up and glared at her. "You wanna go bitch?"

"Fighting is below a queen, I will have my guards execute you for this transgression!"

"Oh yeah? And where are these 'guards' of yours?"

"T-They are invisible, they only appear when I need them!"

"So you don't need them now?"

"N-No, you will stand down any second now!"

"Not really." She spoke before carrying david away with a smirk. "So, now that we got free time, it's time we get to 'know' each other~"

"T-That's against the rules, you know that!"

"Eh who cares? I need a itch to get scratched and you're gonna do the trick." She chuckled with a large grin. "I hope you're ready for some Snu-Snu~"

David paled hearing that and swore he heard his future screams along with bones breaking. 'I'm going to die if it comes to that! Where are the guards?!'

"Stop!" Came a small voice before Emerald stopped and looked down to see Jill standing in here way.

"Eh? What do you want pipsqueak?"

"You can't take David away!"

"Really? And why not?" She asked with a chuckle. "Are YOU trying to stake a claim too?"

"No! It's just if he and Jackie don't spend enough time together, they can't make a baby and be a big happy family doing fun games." She smiled making David pale.

'Don't go saying that!'

"What? Is my bitch cheating on me?! Well guess what pipsqueak, I'm gonna milk him dry and maybe I'LL have a baby!"

Jill gasped before going wide eyed and smiled. "Really? That's great! Now I'll have two new friends to play with!"

"Jill, this is not the time for that, if she has sex with me I'll die!" Cried out David before Emerald walked away. "Get me out of this!"

"Make me a lot of new friends!' She called with a smile.

"Hey, hold up, where are you going with him?" Called a voice, making Emerald freeze and turn to see Georgie frowning. "You better not be wanting to do 'that' with him."

"And what if I do, you gonna stop me?"

"We both know the answer Emerald, now put him down."

"No! I am tired of having him walking around, being a constant tease, this ends now!" She snarled. "I'm finally gonna get laid after three years, and you aren't gonna stop me!"

"Yes, I am, now put him down or I swear I will have you visiting Maurice every day for four hours each until the day you die!" Growled Georgie with Emerald paling and dropped David immediately.

"Dick ain't worth that shit!" She growled before stomping away.

"Thanks Georgie, you're a lifesaver." He sighed getting back up.

"Yeah yeah, just try to enjoy your free time without making my job harder than it has to be." She huffed as she turned away before the intercom hissed to life. 'Huh, that's weird, didn't she already say the morning announcements?'

"Attention everyone, I forgot to mention one important thing. To try and help quell any fights or issues, possibly sexual ones, I am going to allow for a ten minute moment to get it out of your systems." She said as everyone in the vicinity froze. "Just know once those ten minutes are up there WILL be harsh punishment for anyone still committing those acts, understood? The timer will start as soon as I stop talking."

As soon as the intercom turned off there was a loud squeal.

"The time has come sisters to embrace each other as one!"

"Fuck that, where's the dick, I haven't had one in ten years!"

"He's over here!"

"Oh shit, Georgie what are we gonna d-whoa!" He cried as the gargoyle guard quickly grabbed him and took off.

"We get away!" She cried as she raced through the crowd.

"Yes!"

"Then we have the best ten fucking minutes ever!"

"Wait, what?" He spoke as she took several twists and turns. "What do you mean?"

"I have less than ten minutes to get us to a secure location before I get to fuck you senseless, so don't distract me!" She snapped making him shut up before they stopped near a door. "The office!"

"Huh?" He said before she burst open the door and threw him to the ground.

"Start stripping!" She spoke slamming the door shut. "Do you wanna deal with blue balls or get a freeby to fuck me senseless?!"

"Um… I'll take the freeby!" He said quickly. 'That and I think you'll kill me if I refuse!'

"Then whip that dick out!" She spoke rushing to undo her pants.

"...Can I join in?" Called a voice, making them turn to see the doctor slime staring at them with a blush while in the corner.

"Eh screw it, get over here and hurry!"

(Later)

"Attention, the time limit is over, pull out or face punishment….oh my, I think I see someone who's in trouble David~"

"What?! Fuck!" He cursed before letting out a load in the slime's mouth who moaned and guzzled the seed down her throat. "I thought we still had a minute!"

"Never assume anything with the warden, and sorry David, put your pants on, we have to go see her." Sighed Georgie putting her hat back on. "Damn did I need that."

"Glad I could help, now I'm going to lose my damn manhood and end up a monster!" He groaned while the doctor slime slipped her head off and smiled.

"Relax, something tells me it won't be as bad as you think."

"What, do you think I'm gonna get off scot free?"

"I didn't say that."

"Come on, let's go, we have to go, the longer we make her wait the worse it will be."

After getting together Georgie and David went to the warden's office.

"Oh David, you naughty naughty boy, having sex with my employees when you weren't supposed to? How naughty~"

"Hey! I-In my defense, they came on to me! And you're the one who straight up said we had ten minutes to fuck."

"Yes, and look at you, staying in for at least ten seconds past that, for shame!"

"I don't have a watch! How am I supposed to know you meant right on the dot?"

"You don't, but that's the fun." She chuckled as she reached under her desk and pulled out a large box. "Say, would you like to see my art collection?"

"Huh?" He said in confusion, not knowing where this was going as Georgie paled.

"Yes, in my free time I like to sculpt, you could say it gives me inspiration." She replied before reaching into the box and held out a woman figure with the lower half of a snake. "This was my first one, isn't it nice?"

"Um…. yeah, it looks nice?"

"And it helped me work on these." She reached in and started setting more sculptures down on her desk. "See any that stand out?"

"Um… not really." He said before noticing a small sculpture that looked alot like the living doll that lived in the cell next to him. "Wait...that one kinda looks like Jill."

"Very good, and how about this one?" She asked as she held up a nine tailed fox girl that he remembered from his first day.

"Wait, that one looks a lot like Maggie after you gave her more tails!"

"Good job, and this one?" She held up one that looked like it was melting with a coat on it.

"No…. that's doctor Bubbles!"

"That's right. The clay I use, along with my magic, allows me to give the women...upgrades, as I mold them with it." She smiled wider as he paled. "In fact, when they act out I have this nifty little box of spare parts that I can add on any time I like, but right now I have a new sculpture, want to see him?"

"N...N...No thanks."

"Oh no, really, I insist." She chuckled deviously as she pulled out a normal looking sculpture of a man that he instantly knew was a replica of him.

"That's me!" He yelled backing up.

"Yup, I made this one right after we met, isn't it wonderful?" She said as she turned him around in her hands. "I have a feeling though he isn't finished yet though, don't you?"

"L-Look, I swear I'll be good, I swear! No more fucking, not even masturbation, but please, don't…"

"Oh! I know! Since you like being naughty, I have just the thing~" She sang before bringing out some extra clay and began to apply it to the figure and started molding it together making David pale.

"P-Please, no, you don't have to do this, I'll do anything! T-Take me to Maurice, o-or Marry or whatever she likes to be called!"

"Sorry, too late." She chuckled while Dave saw her hands glow and swore he felt his body tingle and shiver making him drop to his knees while Georgie looked away. "Now the big question on my mind is should I keep your manhood or make sure this prison is women only? What to do, what to do~?"

"Please don't take little David!" he cried out before covering his mouth making the warden raise an eyebrow.

"Oh? You even named it? Adorable~" She chuckled as she just kept molding. "You know, this might be fun if you stay male for a bit longer, and there's no reason I can't change that if you step out of line again, right~?"

"Y-Yes! Absolutely!" He spoke before groaning as she began to mold the clay into a shape. "Ah! Oh fuck!"

"Then I'll make sure this clay doesn't go to waste." She started to make a figure out while adding magic with David yelling and looked at his hand before he saw his muscles begin to grow. "W-What? You're...making me stronger?"

"Only a little bit, a bit of eye candy never hurt~"

David groan and felt his muscles burn before seeing them grow and strain against his uniform before yelping and grabbed his crotch with wide eyes. "W-What the?!"

"And while I'm at it, I'll help you take up more space in your pants to REALLY tease the girls~"

"B-But that will just make things worse, make them try to have me break the rules!"

"Yep, and seeing if they like the muscles or not I might get rid of them and leave the package, making you almost defenseless, and now for the final touches~"

"What else is there?"

"Oh silly, this is a place for monsters, and I think it's time you fit the bill, and with how you've been begging and being all horny I know just what to make you, an obedient dog~" she chuckled before David groaned and felt something poking out from the back of his pants with something rising up on his head. He gasped as he hesitantly raised his hands and felt a new pair of ears as his humans one melted into his skin. "There, perfect, though the muscles are a bit big."

"This...This….This is all kinds of messed up!" He cried as Georgie blushed as she looked him over.

"And this is a mental hospital, messed up is what we do!" She cheered before putting the new sculpture down. "Now you go along and go back to your cell, and make sure not to cover your bulge, or I might just have to add a little thong to this new addition." She chuckled as she moulded the clay one last time, making his shirt disappear.

"Ah! Ok ok ok! I'll listen!" He cried as she smirked and put down the new dog man statue.

"Good, now behave, I have SO many ideas left to try on you~" She chuckled before he and Georgie left her office.


	164. Chapter 164

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 164

An ugly chick with a hot body might have a chance when she runs across a hot and clueless guy.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves over at what looked like a regular house. A girl looked into her bathroom mirror, very disappointed.

"Same ugly mug, different day." She said to herself. She had the great body, but she really lacked literal face value. Big nose, thick eyebrows, it didn't go together with the rest. Especially with her big buck teeth. "Wonder if maybe I should wear a mask today. That'd look more appearing."

This poor woman is Erica Starling, she was so cute in Kindergarten, but then puberty hit her with the ugly stick. And we mean HARD. But despite all the ridicule and being called a hideous monster, the bullies were distracted and got held back while Erica got a high paying job.

"Better head out and get this day over with." She then got her clothes on. A purple suit with black tie and khaki skirt with black fishnet stockings and heels. She grabbed her keys and headed out to her car.

Guys who looked at her went from "aw yeah starting with her legs to "aw man" when they got to her face.

Something that internally made her cry.

She then started driving to her job, hoping money can cheer her up. When she arrived she got wolf whistles when her legs stepped out. And then immediate boos when she was fully out.

'Yeah, kill me, I deserve it.' She thought before entering a building and then going to a door with a placard that says Erica. 'This day started off as usual.'

And she then got to work...well she got to waiting for clients actually, she was an attorney.

'Maybe I'll play angry birds to pass the time, again.'

She waited all day and now it was time for a coffee break.

"I bet even ugly people don't get clients." She said, exiting the building and going to a nearby coffee shop. "Maybe I should change careers and join the circus."

After she ordered her coffee, she sat at a table to wait. She then noticed a hot guy striking out.

"Hey miss..."

"Mandie"

"So, Mandie, wanna go out?"

"No."

"But-"

"Your presence makes me want to go lesbian."

"You mean you're not one already?" The man was slapped and strutted away.

'If a man that hot asked me out, I'd skip straight to sex.' She thought. 'I barely get any clients...maybe if I took up some odd jobs for extra cash...then I could get some plastic surgery done.'

After making that decision, so began her quest for plastic surgery. Dressing up as a hideous monster for the daycare when it's story time.

"Aaaaah, ugly monster!"

'I hate my life.'

Being the bodyguard of a celebrity.

"I've got you now, popstar." That's when the sniper saw Erica. "Ugh, sooo ugly, that's so ugly in fact..." That's when the sniper put the gun barrel in his mouth.

Even working at her favorite coffee shop.

"Will you just order? You're holding up the line."

"Fine, but only because I don't wanna look at your ugly ass face!"

A week passed just like that and she was at the coffee shop as a customer, waiting for her order.

"Just come with me to the concert Lana, it's gonna be fun." Said the same man who got shot down last week.

'Geez, maybe he should stop trying here and look somewhere else. I'd say yes if he asked me out, but...that ain't a reality.' she thought with a sigh while the one taking orders was on his phone.

That's when the boss shouted at the employee. "Philmore! Attention!"

"Oh, sorry boss. Uh...Brandon D. Hart?"

"Here!" Said the guy who keeps striking out.

'So his name is Brandon...' thought Erica.

Brandon was a blue eyed man with a muscular build, spiky black hair and tan skin. Grey muscle shirt, blue jogging pants and black sneakers. Despite how hot he looked, he kept on getting shot down by the ladies.

'He sure is unlucky with the women.' She then looked away, drank her coffee, but when she finished her sip, Brandon was right in front of her. "Bwah! Wh-what?"

"Oh, sorry, I was just admiring the fact you look like my favorite animal."

That made her glare and come close to throwing her drink at him.

"You look like such a cute gopher."

'Gopher!? No wonder this asshole keeps striking out!' she thought in anger. 'He's getting coffee up the nose!'

"Anyways, I've been noticing you here a lot, and you look really lonely, I've been meaning to ask why you looked so lonely, but...heh I keep on running into young girls who fit certain criteria..."

"Criteria?" She asked. 'Young girls? Did he technically just call me old?'

"Yeah, great bust, alluring eyes, and long hair."

"Oh, is that all?" She said. 'Wait...my chest is a pretty good size, my hair is long, wavy even...and well, I do have some good eyes...do I fit his criteria?'

"Yep, but I keep on getting shut down. But now that I'm here...mind telling me why you look so lonely miss...?"

"Erica, and my face may look like a cute gopher to you, but I'm hideous to everyone else."

"Really? How so?"

"Just look at me! This isn't what a pretty girl should look like? This is probably the face of some inbred retard."

"Aww, don't be like that, I think you look cute."

That made Erica blush. "What!?"

"You don't look too bad." That's when Brandon sat with her at the table.

"W-W-What?"

"Yeah, I just wanna pinch your cheeks."

"Y-you're just saying that because you want my body."

"What? No, no, I'm being honest." He smiled, that's when the girl who rejected him earlier, came back with her boyfriend.

"See that guy, Steven? He tried asking me out!"

"Is that so?" The boyfriend cracked his knuckles, but it sounded more like thunder.

"Oh crap." Brandon was then pulled away from Erica and beaten to a pulp.

"Sorry if this man tried flirting you up, too."

"Uh...its ok?"

After beating Brandon up, the girl and her boyfriend made a swift exit.

"Well, that was very rude, but it wasn't like you sexually harassed her."

"Yeah..."

"Here, my card, she totally committed some uncalled for assault."

"You're a lawyer?"

"Of course."

"Thanks Erica the Gopher."

"Ugh, will you stop calling me a gopher?"

"Sure...but...do you have any advice for a guy who just can't get a girl?"

"Why don't you ask your dad or your friends?"

"I was adopted by a single guy and my friends are nerdy virgins."

'Wow, that's really...really sad.'

"So...you mind helping me?"

"Why aren't you just asking me out?"

"You look like a nice person, be unfair if I went after you."

"Uh...yeah...I can help..." she agreed. 'This is my chance...to finally spend some time with a guy...he may be kind of a jerk, but who am I to look this gift horse in the mouth?"

"Thanks, when can we start?"

"Saturday, my place, okay? Here's my address."

"Thanks." Said Brandon. "See yah Saturday."

"Yeah, see ya." Meanwhile in Erica's head. 'A hot guy is coming to my place...'

(Later)

It was Saturday and Brandon was knocking on Erica's door.

"Hi Br-oh my god! What the fuck happened to you?" She gasped, pointing at his black eye.

"Heh...I slipped in the bathtub."

"Uh...why don't you just come in?" She stepped aside for him to walk in.

"Mind if I leave this lunch box on the counter?"

"Lunch box?"

"Yeah, since you're gonna help me with dating, thought I'd repay you with a homemade omelette."

"Oh...that's nice of you." She said. 'Huh, so he can cook too...'

They were at a couch and began.

"Okay, I've seen how you usually ask out a girl...you suck."

"I know." He admitted.

"So instead of 'hey babe, wanna go out?' how's about you try 'hello miss, would you like to go out with me?'" She suggested. "Try it with me."

"Ok. Hey babe, h-"

"Wrong, try again."

"Ahem! Hello miss, would you like to go out?"

"Better." She said, holding in her blush.

"What next?"

"Well, supposing you do get a yes, where exactly?"

"Well I'd take 'em to see a movie, go out to dinner, if I get some extra money, a night in a theme park or a concert."

"Alright, all sounds normal."

"So what now?"

"You've never been on a date before, so lemme show you." They stood up. "When you enter your destination, you gotta do it while holding hands."

"Holding hands?"

"Yes...l-let's head to the sliding door over there..." she blushed. 'I'm gonna hold hands with a guy...'

"Like this?" he reached down and grabbed her hand.

"Y-yes, now let's go, try to move at the same pace, this way you'll stay together in case in a huge crowd. Also no running while holding hands unless something bad starts to happen."

"Why would something bad happen on a date?"

"You know, incase a crazy person starts shooting up the place, or some stupid mistake by any person causes a fire to happen."

"Does that happen often?"

"Not often. Just hope it never happens." They then made it to her sliding door.

"Whoa, you have a pool in your backyard."

"Yeah...but I don't swim in there often."

"Why not?"

"I wanna be sexy, you know, the neighbors getting a good look at me as I get my body all wet, but everyone gets turned off by my face."

"Well that sucks and I hope you never change your face. I can't stand people who use plastic surgery to fix something. It's the same as running away from your problems."

"Easy for you to say." she muttered to herself.

"Hey, even if the world hates you, you'll still be my friend."

'Dammit friendzone...I bet if I trick him into the sex part of how dating works...no, you're still holding his hand, this is about as much advantage you can take of him...' she thought begrudgingly. "Thank you..."

"So what's next?"

"Well, once you and your date get there, you must have some fun things to do."

"Well, all 4 of my basic option already have stuff for us to do."

"Correct, and make sure you have extra cash incase your date sees some cute stuffed animal they wanna take with them."

"How often does that happen?"

"Depends on the place, and the girl."

"So half and half?"

"Basically...I can't claim to know what I'm talking about since I've only seen these things happen in shows and movies."

"But we're making such good progress, it really feels like I'm on a date with you."

That made her face turn beet red. She let go of his hand and turned around. "Okay, you can tell a date went well, because she let you walk her to her front door. And you can tell it went especially well, when she kisses you."

"Are we gonna practice kiss?"

'Oh how I'd love to take advantage of that!' she thought while feeling oh so tempted. "N-n-another time...right now...I'm hungry, let's enjoy the enjoy the omelette you cooked up."

"Sure thing, want salt?"

"Yes please..."

Both sat down and ate with an awkward silence.

'This omelette is really good, knowing he can cook will score him some points with the ladies.' she thought with a hum that he heard.

"Like it?"

"Yes, very good."

"Yeah, if we can hang out more, I can bring more stuff over. Fried brussel sprouts, homemade pizza, you gotta eat my meatloaf, so good."

"Where'd you learn to cook?"

"There was this nice old couple I met during this one summer. They were arrested for having 5 pounds of cocaine. But at least I learned how to cook."

"I'm not gonna ask, I'm just gonna enjoy this omelette." she spoke biting into it some more.

Later...

"That was great, thanks for the helpful advice."

"Yes, but please come back next week, we still have much to discuss."

"Like the bases of dating?"

"That, and more."

"Sweet, you got it."

They then bid each other farewell and as Brandon walked to his car, Erica fell on the couch.

"...Okay Erica...a hot guy who doesn't mind my ugliness and is very nice, and can cook...I wanna get at his pants so bad." She said to herself.

'Okay Brandon, after learning everything you can from Erica, you're gonna use all of that on her.' He thought.

(Later)

As Erica awaited Brandon, she was talking to her dad on the phone.

"I like the sound of this guy. A man who isn't me or your brother finally thinks you're cute."

"I know right? I still don't know if I'm dreaming or not."

"Well I assume he'll be here soon. You better take your chance."

"I don't know, maybe it's too soon."

"Not right now, wait until the perfect moment! That's how your mother got me."

"Dad." she blushed. That's when she heard the doorbell.

"That must be him. I encourage you, do the practice kissing trick."

"But dad-" He hung up and she groaned. She then walked to the front door and opened it and all of a sudden her nostrils were assaulted by the smell of another delicious dish cooked up by Brandon. "Wow! That smells great!"

"Yeah, hope you like Honey Barbecue Chicken. The omelette last week, I didn't have enough time to whip up my best stuff."

"W-Wow, I'm already drooling."

"Welp, there's something to look forward to when it's break time." he smiled walking in. He set the food on the counter and then sat with Erica. "So, what are we gonna do today?"

"Well, first I'm gonna explain to you all the bases of dating, and..." That's when her dad's words echoed in her head.

'Do the practice kissing trick!'

"And then I'll explain your manners on a date, and if you're really good I'll g-give you a reward bonus lesson."

"Really? Sweet."

'I'm gonna exploit this guy...I'm gonna exploit this guy...' he guilty thoughts turned to horny thoughts. 'I'M GONNA EXPLOIT THE SHIT OUT OF THIS GUY!'

(Later)

"Okay, so you know what 1st base is?"

"No, I never got to 1st base."

"Yeah, asking that was pretty dumb of me. Anyways, 1st base is when you guys get to kissing. You know, instead of regular kissing, making out whenever, with tongue."

"Whoa..."

"2nd base, when you can get frisky, allowed to touch each other without asking."

"Nice."

"3rd base is oral sex."

"Damn, and lemme guess, 4th base is actual sex?"

"Yes, however..."

"However?"

"If you can make your first 3 dates go really well, then you can skip straight to the sex...depending on who it is though."

"Sweet."

"S-so you better work hard."

"I will!"

"Okay, now for manners during a date. Starting with talking, it sucks when the conversation is all about you. Also, try not to bore your date with a long drawn out story. Also, please wait till the last base to reveal if you have any nerdy interests."

"Okay." He said. 'Damn, I gotta wait till sex to reveal my love for Tokusatsu!? I really hope I can pull off the 3 dates!'

"You gotta let her have a word in edgewise, and you gotta hope she doesn't do the same to you."

"Oh wow, she can do that too, I hope I get a woman I can talk with on equal footing."

"Also, please do not pick your nose or ears, scratch any part of your body, or smell your fingers, those are all monkey things, and no girl wants to date some damn dirty ape."

"Heh, all my friends are gonna be dumped on the first date." They both laughed at that.

"Now, lets practice."

"Practice?"

"Yes, we're gonna have a practice lunch date, we sit, eat and talk about stuff. Great thing you brought the chicken."

"Oh! Now I get it."

They got some plates and went to the dining table. Brandon then opened Erica's seat for her.

"Lady's first."

"Ooh, basic manors, you'll get a 2nd bonus lesson if you keep that up." She said. 'I'm so happy...guys only do that for pretty girls.'

"I guess I'm catching on quicker."

And so they sat at the table with food on their plates.

"So, my week's been pretty crappy." Said Erica. "Barely any clients asking me to defend them. They prefer if Elise defends them, just because she's hot."

"Aw what? The way you helped me charge that couple for assault in court last week was awesome. How dare they not see your talent?"

"Thank you!" She replied. "If only the potential clients didn't think with their dicks, then maybe half of them wouldn't be in jail or lose their kids in their custody battles."

That made Brandon shiver. "Brrr, my best friend went with his awful mom in a lost custody battle. I hope I don't lose one of those incase I have kids, I wanna make my kids nice and fat."

"You want them to deal with diabetes?" she sweat dropped.

"It's just an expression. I want people to eat the food I make."

"Then why not open a restaurant?"

"They I'd have no time to hang out like this."

'He's got me there.' She thought. "Okay, so we had some time to talk and we ate this amazing food...you've been very good...I think you deserve the 2 bonus lessons."

"Sweet." He said. 'He said. 'Please tell me those bonus lessons are practice kissing and practice sex.'

'Come on girl, you can do this.' "F-follow me t-to my room." And like that, he scooped her up and ran up the stairs. "W-W-What are you doing?!"

"I have a pretty good idea of what those 2 bonus lessons are."

"You got me..."

Then Brandon gently laid Erica down on her bed. "You wanna know a crazy twist?" Asked Brandon.

"What?"

"I was gonna use all the tips you taught me on you."

"...What!?"

"Yep."

"You ass, you know very well that I'm lonely, and yet you wanted to surprise me?"

"I like to bide my time when getting a surprise ready, gimme a break."

That made her roll her eyes with a blush.

"So, you gonna look this gift horse in the mouth, or are you gonna-" Erica then pulled his face towards hers and and pressed her lips really tight. Brandon followed along and pushed his tongue inside Erica's mouth.

'Yes! I'm finally kissing a real person!' They both cheered.

He went ahead and reached down to rub her sides. That suddenly made her jump and start laughing, breaking the kiss.

"Stop! That's my tickle spot!"

"Oh really now?" He then started kissing her cheeks while tickling her.

"Ahahahaha!" She laughed. "Please stop or I'll pee!"

"But your laugh is so cute." He chuckled tickling harder. That's when Brandon used of his hands to slip under her dress and grab one of her breasts.

"AHHH!" she gasped out loud while jolting.

"Thank you!" Shouted Erica as she grabbed Brandon's pants, undoing the belt and zipper.

Brandon noticed this and started undoing the buttons on Erica's dress. When it came off he saw her breasts bounce. "Whoa...so huge."

"THANK YOU!"

"Everyone who thinks you're hideous doesn't even know what they're missing."

"I know! Now put your dick between them right now!"

"Yes ma'am." he saluted before moving his dick down in between the rack and shivered feeling the softness. "Nice."

"Mind handing me that lotion?"

Brandon gave her the lotion and she rubbed it all over his dick. "Wow! That's cold!"

Then she rubbed it all over her chest. "This is my first time doing a boobjob, hope you like it." Her slippery chest rubbed against his slippery dick.

"Oooh! It feels really really good!" He moaned.

"Thank you, I learned this after people who betrayed me in college tied me up and forced me to watch as they fucked my very first crush."

"Sorry to hear that, but hey, this crush on me worked out well, didn't it?"

"You can say that again!" She as she pressed her chest tighter and rubbed it harder. "Move that dick faster."

Each of Brandon's thrusts poked at Erica's face. Making her have to close her eyes.

"Ah! Ah! Wow!"

"The girls who turn me down are really missing out on a dick this big." He grunted before his dick started to twitch. "Hey, I'm gonna cum."

And immediately, she opened her mouth. "Do it here!"

He stuffed her mouth and made her choke it down.

"Mmmm!" She hummed loudly, being heard from all over her house. The only other one hearing it being her brother that she forgot she was babysitting.

"She must be scarfing down ice cream again."

Brandon then got off of Erica. Both then proceeded to remove any other clothes they had, off.

"Man, that felt amazing."

"Yeah, but we ain't done yet."

"Yeah, next is when we exchange virginities."

"Oh yeah."

Squealed Erica as she turned around and shook her ass. "Come on, fuck me as rough as you want!"

"No complaint on that!" Shouted Brandon, as he thrusted deeper and harder! "Wow! It's so tight! I can hardly move!"

"Of course it's tight, I just endured the pain of you penetrating me so you can keep going!" She shouted. "Now move those hips!" She rocked her hips back and forth as he kept a firm grasp on her ass.

He started to oblige while blown away. "Hey, you don't mind having kids right?" Brandon moaned.

"I can give my little bro a babysitting job so he does more than just laze around my house all day." Joked Erica inbetween moans.

"So I can cum inside?"

"Yeah, are you about to?"

"Not yet, I want this to last a bit." he spoke before reaching down to grab at her breasts.

"Oh yes! Make our first time something I wanna remember forever!" she moaned moving her hips against the cock harder.

"You got it!"

The bed was creaking very hard, as if it was gonna break.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!"

"I love you Erica!" He shouted as his dick started to twitch.

"I love you Brandon!" She screamed before feeling sperm gush inside.

They screamed even louder.

"Okay...that totally wasn't loneliness eating..." said Erica's little brother who grabbed his toy nunchucks. "Something's wrong!" He ran out of his room, to Erica's room, but when he opened the door, he quickly turned around and blushed. 'Didn't mean to see that!'

AHHHH FUCK YES!"

'Welp, Erica finally has a guy, I'll just go back to my room and grind experience points.'

Back to Erica and Brandon, panting, basking in the afterglow...

"Thank you for loving me."

"Thank you for the same."

"So what now?"

"Obviously, you just knocked me up."

"Oh, good point." he replied casually. "Wait what?"

"Why are you surprised? If we kept the practice with dating going, I was gonna use condoms when we got to practice sex." She explained.

"Yeah, that's another good point." He said before she cuddled him. "You know, I was just thinking, how's about I help you out with getting some clients? My dad's pretty good with cameras, and I think he'll happily help us shoot a commercial no charge, knowing you have his grandkid in you."

"Oh Brandon, that's perfect...I just hope that they're not disgusted by me."

"Nonsense, my dad's a bit awkward looking as well."

"Thanks Brandon."

"No problem, I'll always want to help you out, you cute little gopher."

She blushed before getting closer. "So, we good for round 2?" Asked Erica.

"Hell yeah."


	165. Chapter 165

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 165

A jiangshi becomes the maid of a large vampire

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Earth, somewhere in England-

It was a quiet day in the english countryside, flying cars powered by magic in the sky, large barns made of Golem and Automaton parts, and a nice little village with a giant tower of arcane magical origins in the center of town as humans and monsters went about their business like it was normal. Whether doing business at shops, mingling, or in some parts, getting drunk.

This was the town of Dullihand, a very quiet part of england that, unlike the rest of the world at this exact moment, didn't persecute their new arrivals from another dimension.

To those that don't know, this town wasn't always full of monsters, that was until strange castles and giant towers of purple energy appeared from blackish red portals and caused drastic changes. The first was the conversion of the resident animals and monsters living in secret into more appealing forms, the second was the mass exodus of millions of monsters from each portal, and the third, was the war that nearly took place all over the globe until the leaders of both sides decided to exchange their technology and cultural achievements in exchange for an alliance. However, the monsters of other countries at the time were persecuted by monster haters, and over time, very few places had interspecies interactions, something the monsters knew too greatly as that was the reason for their mass exodus into this reality.

But for now, war is averted and in the post treaties era, monster and men have started to see similarities with each other and towns and cities such as Dullihand, interspecies relationships started to bloom and prosper….although this isn't a story about humans with monsters, but monsters with monsters.

Right now we focus on one monster currently looking at a newspaper at a small cafe.

This was a light blue skinned woman with long pink nails, long black hair that went all the way to her massive ass and was in a ponytail with a cat hairpin on the bottom, glazed dark blue eyes, wearing a tight red and gold chinese dress with a v shaped tear near the hips and a large cut near her G cup chest that revealed the top of her breasts and nipples as well as a rather fat looking dragon on her back, long sleeves that went past her hands, dark blue slippers, a small red hat on her head with several gold paper slips with symbols going around it like a crown, and a small image of a obese sumo on her stomach area.

This was Pàng Shàonǚ, or just Shà for short, a five thousand year old Jiangshi, or just twenty six in her own words, that has been moving from place to place after she got converted from a corpse to a Jiangshi on the first day of the portal incident. After a long time of traveling, she's gained a very odd...title, one she absolutely loved.

That title being the 'Chubby Chaser Monster'. This was due to a very odd choice in men and women...that being on the plump or immobile size, all because either she got this mindset from before her first death or because she got a few screws loose in her head upon being reanimated, no one's really sure but...she's very persistent when she spots someone with her 'ideal body type'.

"Hmm, so far there's not many ads in the paper. If I don't get a job that pays I'll have to move." Shà sighed while looking over the paper. "And none of them with that special body type either."

She kept on flipping through the pages before spotting something on the last one.

That being the following, ' _Maid Required. Pay conditions are above ten million pounds. Must be young and not afraid of the undead. Lifetime occupation. If interested, call at xxx-xxxx or come to Valpuda Castle. Location, just outside Dullhand._ '.

"Ten million pounds!? I'd be set for life!" Shà grinned. "But wait….are there big maids or something there? I mean big money, but I want BIG employers."

And cue her dreaming of rather…...odd and perverse dreams about very big women and men. And it made the crowds of monsters AND humans move away from her in fear.

"Well if they're skinny as twigs, I can just HIRE some hookers or escorts my type. With that much money I'd be set. Although if they don't want people to be scared of the undead, they must be a Lich, or maybe some Necromancer." Shà contemplated. "Or maybe one of those Dragon Zombies….chubby for undead monsters...mmm~"

"Mama." One Elf girl said to her Dark Elf mother and Elf mother. "Why is she talking about with chubbys?"

"Nothing dear." Her other mother said with an arrogant frown as the Dark Elf chuckled. "Just ignore her and keep walking."

"But dear." The Dark Elf chuckled. "Weren't you chubby when we first-"

"Don't even-"

"Dated~" She smirked as the Elf glared at her while Shà stood up and looked for the nearest taxi.

"I gotta get there fast before some random girl gets it. Hey taxi!"

ZOOM!

"...it's because I'm blue isn't it?!" She yelled out to the speeding taxi. She groaned and let out a whistle. "Carriage!"

ZOOM!

But it rode away at the speed of a jet.

"..." Shà grumbled. "I hate technology."

(Some time of trying to get a ride later)

-Somewhere outside of Dullhand-

"Next time I'm renting a car." she grumbled riding a horse down the path. She looked at it while grumbling. "I really wanted a chubby Centaur, but NOOOO! They don't exist! Ugh….hopefully I get there before nightfall."

The horse raised an eyebrow at her before looking ahead and let out a scared neigh and stopped right there.

"What are you doing?" Shà asked while kicking the horse's sides hard. "Move!"

But it didn't move and stood still as a statue.

"...this is why I hate horses." She muttered to herself. "And anything that is scared of an undead being like me. Really, can't they learn we DON'T eat them unless we have nothing better to consume."

The horse huffed and stood up before grabbing her head and made her look ahead at what looked like a scary and foreboding castle.

Shà blinked while seeing the giant gothic castle with large spiral black towers and giant drawbridges on either side of the massive moat. "...wait." She looked at the horse. "WHY ARE YOU WALKING?!"

The horse rolled it's eyes before pulling her off it's saddle, put her down, and went back on all fours before running back the way they came.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE COWARD!"

But the horse was gone as Shà frowned and kicked the ground hard, causing a medium sized pot hole to form in the process.

"Well, at least he got me here, so I won't hunt him down, yet." She frowned before muttering to herself. "What a Blucher."

And cue the sounds of horses and thunder hitting the area somewhere near the castle.

"...who knew that movie was relevant." She shrugged before hopping towards the castle.

(At the moat)

Shà looked down while seeing very large and sleeping sea dragons and mersharks as she was disappointed that they were all skin and bones. She looked at the drawbridge, which was closed, and looked around for a rock. When she got one she tried throwing it and over the castle wall and waited.

(Two hours later)

"...ok. Maybe the rock didn't make it far enough." She muttered to herself. She heard the thunder rumble louder and started hop/pacing. "Think, what could I do to get inside without making too much noise?"

That was when she saw a large hole near the castle's right side and decided to jump.

"Here goes nothing!" She yelled before jumping-

SPLAT!

And landed on the hole on the other side, only to discover that her arm was stuck.

"Ow. That hurt a lot more then I realized." Shà groaned. "And I'm supposed to not feel pain." she lifted herself up and tried pulling her arm free.

CRASH!

Which broke a bit of the castle wall in the process.

"Ooh, hope they don't discover that." She muttered before crawling inside the hole.

(Inside the castle grounds)

"Ok, so far I don't see any guards, that's good." Shà said while looking around the grounds before seeing an open door leading to the kitchen, which seemed to smell like rare spices and tender meat.

GROWL!

"...maybe a quick bite." she muttered before tip toeing inside.

Only to see various Demon, Dhampir, and Ghost maids of various sizes and ages cooking massive feasts of tasty looking food and brought them out of the kitchen area and returned with the plates and utensils, all cleaned and picked of its contents.

"...wow."

"Hey! Is that specially made fried mushroom casserole done yet?" yelled a Werewolf. "The mistress wants it right now!"

"Almost!" yelled the head cook, which was a blond Nekomata. "We just need to add the spices!"

"Well hurry up! She needs to finish her fifty meals or else she'll EAT us!"

That got the maids to work faster with Shà raising an eyebrow.

'Fifty meals? My god...is she my type? I need to find out personally, but first I need to make sure I get the job, which means I'll have to be seen and hope they don't try to throw me out.' She thought before hopping towards the cook and sampled some of the tender ribs. 'Yum! That's good ribs!'

"Hey, who the hell are you?" she asked seeing Shà making other maids see her. "How'd you get in here?"

"Oh name's Pàng Shàonǚ, or Shà for short." She said while giving a thumbs up. "And I'm here for the maid occupation."

"...you mean the head maid one?" She asked with dread.

"Yep!" Shà beamed with joy.

"No." spoke the chef right away. "You can't have it."

"Hey, I came here as soon as I read it. I would have knocked, but the bridge was up." She frowned. "Plus I want to see the master or mistress here."

"Why?"

"To see if she's my type."

"Your type? Oh here we go again." grumbled the Werewolf. "We got another stalker sneaking in, I'll get the guards."

"What, don't do that!" Shà frowned. "If you do that I'll never see the giant melons of sexiness or the largest of her sexy ass! You can't stop the Chubby Chaser Monster like that you skinny fools!"

"Wait….you're THAT girl?" asked a weresheep. "The girl who's obsessed with anything huge?"

"The same one." She said with a smirk and a thumbs up. "The bigger they are, the hotter they are is my motto, or is what I just made up. I'm a on the fly kinda Jiangshi."

"And what makes you think our mistress is your type?" frowned the chef.

"You're cooking fifty meals, no skinny can eat that much without puking like a Zombie after consuming a dead rat buffet." Shà countered.

"...uh….they're for us." spoke a werebat.

Shà deadpanned. "I saw you cooking so stop with the lying you silly little bones with skin."

"Doesn't mean you're meeting her." frowned the chef. "Now get out."

"Aw come on, give me one reason I can't. Besides the sneaking in part."

"You're a Jiangshi, you hop."

"But I'm careful! Geez, one time and EVERYONE thinks I'm a clutz." She frowned before grabbing one of the plates of hamburgers. "I'll show you how careful I am!"

"Oh yeah? Alright, prove it, but if you trip even ONCE, your butt's out of here."

"Fine, but if I do succeed, you have to obey me once I'm head maid." Shà countered before hopping out of the kitchen.

They all looked at each other before shooting away from the Nekomata.

"She won't make it."

"To be honest." One Demon maid said. "You have the worst luck in the world."

"Shut up and get back to that fried fish!"

(In the dining room)

Shà sighed while hopping around in the darkness, which was easy due to her having night vision from her species, but it wasn't a normal darkness...just a very obsidian black that made it hard to navigate the large dinning hall. "Hello?"

Silence.

She hopped around while noticing that the air smelled like roasted duck and pork. 'Yum.' "Hello?"

That was when she kicked the edge of a wooden table.

"Ow!" she cried with a wince and heard the sound of utensils move on a plate. "Hello? Anyone here?"

That was when the sound of utensils scraping against fine china was heard.

"Um, I'm here for the head maid job. So…..can you turn on the lights?"

"No." Said a young voice with a slight belch to it. "Pardon me, I can't. I don't like people looking at my….current form."

"Why is that?"

"...who are you?"

"Pàng Shàonǚ, or just Shà for short, and I'm a Jiangshi." She said while hopping away from the table's edge and hopped towards the source of the sound. "The Chubby Chaser Monster."

"...never heard of you."

"What?! How?! I'm a legend in this country!"

"I don't get out much." the person replied. "Is that a hamburger?"

"Yes, but I can't find you." Shà said while hopping closer to the voice. "I mean I might have good night vision but…."

"It's a magical darkness. Made it myself just for my meals." The voice said. "Which is always a treat for me."

"I can see, but one question. Are you skinny with a tapeworm or my type?"

"I have no such tapeworm you peasant!"

"Had to make sure."

"Just put the burger down and leave me be!"

Shà huffed. "I would, but I can't see you! And I want a job, so please just consider." 'Is she that self conscious about herself…...sounds like the guy I used to date, well more like force fed him until he got too big and I had to escape France, but still! I was still experimenting on my kinks!' "Please?"

"Now!"

"...fine." She hopped to the end of the table, which seemed to be soft for some reason, and hopped away. 'Jerk.'

'...after my dinner I'll talk to this 'Chubby Chaser Monster' personally.'

(Back in the kitchen)

"So? Trip much?"

Shà deadpanned while eating a little of the steak next to her. "No. So suck it."

"Quit eating the mistresses food!"

"Mmmm, no. I haven't eaten in five weeks." Shà deadpanned. "At least let me indulge."

The Nekomata hissed and snatched it away.

"Hey! That's no way of treating a lady!"

"You're not a lady!"

"Says the one with the flat chest."

"It's a C cup!"

"Skinny in my eyes. If you were a H or L cup, then I'd realize. But nope, ya flat." She teased with slight malice.

She hissed and brought out her claws. "That's it! Get ready to go back in the ground in pieces!"

Shà chuckled while looking down at her. "I should say the same thing to you, pussy cat."

Both glared at the other before a bell was heard, that made the maids stiffen in horror and attention.

"The mistress is calling!"

"But why?! We didn't get paid or cause trouble today!"

"Oh no we're going to get fired!"

"AHHHHH!"

"Quiet you idiots!" The Nekomata snapped.

They zipped their mouths as Shà started to eat the roast pork.

"All of you just stay calm and someone get this undead hag out of here!"

Shà blinked. "I'm not a hag, I'm only two thousand years old."

"Whatever! Just do it before the mis-"

That was when a familiar voice was heard.

"Bring the Chubby Chaser Monster known as Shà to my chambers." She said with a loud belch at the end. "Excuse me. Make sure she comes without any injuries to her body or mind, that means you my faithful cook."

"B-But mistress-"

"NOW!"

The Nekomata gulped as Shà hopped towards the door.

"Ok…." she turned to the maids. "So where's the room?"

"Up the stairs, last door on the right."

"Thanks." She smiled before looking at a Dhampir. "I like your ears by the way, makes you cute for a skinny."

Said girl blushed while the Jiangshi hopped away. 'B-B-BAKA!'

(Later on)

Shà grumbled as she hopped down the long hallway, which had massive gold doors on either side of the hallway, and looked EXACTLY the same too. "Why? Just why did it have to be gold doors?! Why not a steel door or a bamboo one...no wait. I'm allergic to bamboo."

Eventually she heard a belch and stopped before hopping down the hall it came from. She then stopped and saw a door with the engraved name of Sera Valpuda on its gold surface before hearing another belch and some grumbling.

"Note to self." The voice said while a loud toot was heard. "Stop eating gassy foods! It's bad for my appearance AND charisma….if I had anymore that is."

'Hopefully she's not going to kill me a second time.' Shà thought before knocking. "Hello, it's Shà."

"Enter peasant."

The door slowly opened as Shà hopped inside, to reveal a massive room with a giant bed in the center of the room, several pictures of anime vampires on the walls, and a small chair that got squashed by something big.

The only problem was that it was still dark enough to be unable to locate anything else.

"Um can you turn the lights on please? I'm not THAT good with night vision." Shà sweatdropped.

"Close the door first."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Ok ok." She huffed before closing the door, making it pitch black. "Ok, now I feel a bit claustrophobic here. And I've been in a tomb for two thousand years."

"Now you may turn the lights on."

"Which is where exactly?"

"Left side of the door peasant."

"Stop calling me that! I was the daughter of a soldier back in china!"

"Don't really care."

'Jerk.' she thought feeling around and flipped the light on.

Which revealed a silvery blond haired woman with said hair going down to her feet, black lipstick, dark red eyes, pointed ears, a very obese body with a P cup chest and massive ass, tree trunk like legs and arms, a stomach that covered her toes, two chins and wearing nothing but a black and white nightgown that looked ready to rip.

Shà jawdropped while looking her over before getting down on one knee and said. "Marry me my plump yet obese goddess!"

And cue getting hit by a large shadow hammer that the woman made with a flick of her finger.

"OW! What the hell?! I was compliment-"

"SHUT UP!"

Shà froze. 'Was I too forward?' "Um…..sorry?"

She huffed. "That was rude, especially when you're in the presence of a vampire."

"..." She looked her over before bowing. "Sorry, miss Sera was it?"

"It's Sera Valpuda."

"Thanks." Shà said. "So I'm here for the head maid job, and my apologies for trying to compliment you. I just like girls and guys with meat on their bones, which is why the title Chubby Chaser Monster was placed on me. Anyway, you call me for something?" 'Hopefully not to have me turned into a meal.'

"Simple." Sera said while looking at the Jiangshi over. "I wanted to see if you ran from me or tried to jump me. If you did either I might have killed you again, but you didn't." She turned her body around and sat on the bed. "I want a head maid that doesn't give in to fear or desire, just one that follows orders."

"...I see." 'Oh boy, the last part might be hard, I'm ALWAYS trying to jump on big people. Ok ok, calm down and just act professionally.' "Not to worry, I always remain in control."

"I see." Sera said. "You can have the job, but if you break your vow of celibacy towards emotions for my….body. You will be kicked into the moat."

Shà gulped. "Got it mistress."

"Also." Sera said while pointing to the bed. "As my head maid, you have to sleep with me. Call it a protective insecurity of mine, there are vampire hunters in the world so you are going to keep me safe, got it Shà?"

'Oh god…..no! Stay focused!' "Yes mistress."

"Good, you can get started tonight." Sera said before removing the nightgown and laid on her back. "Come."

Shà careful hopped over. "So with clothes or….no clothes mistress?"

"Your choice."

'Oh thank you god!' She thought before hopping on the other side of the bed and laid on her side. "Um….night?"

"Night, and I expect you to do your best tomorrow." Sera said before snoring as she went to sleep.

'Don't feel her, don't feel her, don't feel her!' She thought before the vampire rolled on top of her. 'DON'T MOAN DON'T MOAN DON'T MOAN!'

(A few days later)

Shà, now wearing a chinese version of a maid's outfit, sighed while busy cleaning the hallway with a mop, which was hard given her stiff arms. 'I still can't believe I didn't jump her….ugh! Is her body TRYING to make me moist?!'

"Hey you! Clean those windows."

She sighed before looking at the Demon maid. "I'm the head maid, not you. So stop telling me what to do!"

"I'm just telling you to do them because I don't wanna."

She frowned before saying. "Then as head maid, I want you to clean ALL the toilets in the castle!"

The maid paled before begrudgingly flew off to do them.

'At least she's not bugging me now.' she sighed. 'Maybe if I think about something else I'll be fine.'

Cue an image of a chicken clucking in her head.

'Chickens.' She thought while the image morphed into Sera in a chicken suit. 'Ah! Not the right one! Something else something else!' she mopped quicker while thinking of a doe.

Which turned into Sera with a fat doe lower half.

'GAH!' She thought. 'SOMETHING ELSE! SOMETHING ELSE!'

Only for her to think about giant plates of ham.

'Mmmm, ham.' Shà thought with some drool going down her chin. 'That sounds good about now.'

As she thought about ham, she didn't notice that Sera was walking behind her.

"Ham." Shà muttered out loud. "Tasty...ham...he he."

"Excuse me?"

She jumped and turned. "Mistress! Oh sorry, just thinking about ham." She then looked at the vampire, still wearing her nightgown, and kept staring at her stomach. 'Looks so big….no! Focus! Act professionally!'

"...I see." Sera said with a very flat tone.

"D-Do you need anything?"

"No." Sera said. "But since you offered, I suppose you can do my laundry. I wear only nightgowns anyway."

'AAAAAAH!' "O-Ok….as you wish mistress."

"If they shrink, you're the main course for lunch, got it?"

"Y-Yes mistress." she gulped.

"Then get going."

Shà hopped away while getting a small nosebleed.

'...she's very odd, but diligent.' Sera thought. 'Better than the last head maid that tried to poison me.'

'Keep it together!' Shà thought while hopping towards the laundry room. 'She might be my type...but I need to be calm about this! I mean….it's not like I can sneak a squeeze or something in the middle of the night!'

As she entered the room, she saw the massive clothing in the corner and steeled herself. 'Keep it together Shà, keep it together.'

But when she went to pick one up….she started to sniff it and sighed.

'It smell's like Sera.' She sighed in her head. 'Gah! Stop sniffing and do the wash damn it!'

She held it away from her….and gave it one more sniff.

"Ooooh~" Shà hummed before looking around and smirked before rubbing the nightgown near her crotch and began playing with her snatch. "One little rub won't hurt anyone~"

(Two hours of masturbation later)

"Oh god! Yes! Yes!" Shà moaned while in a giant fortress of nightgowns while rubbing one of them against her very wet snatch. "This is the best!"

As she kept this up, she didn't realize that a Dragon maid was walking in to get her laundry.

"I can't believe it." She grumbled. "Why did I have to….ugh! Do the wash this morning, well hopefully my laundry is finish….wait. What's that noise?" she wondered hearing the moans.

"Oooh~ This feel so good!"

The maid walked in, saw Shà moaning on the mistresses nightgowns, and screamed before fainting on the ground.

"Eh….oh shit! I lost track of reality!" She gasped before getting up, fixed her outfit and began putting everything into the washing machine. 'She saw it all too!'

That was when she heard her mistresses voice.

"Shà, I require your assistance in the main bathroom."

"Y-Yes mistress."

(At the bathroom)

The Jiangshi hopped to the door before opening it and saw the large amount of steam in the room as she closed the door behind her. "Mistress?"

Sera, now naked, turned to her while in the large indoor pool. "Ah yes, I want you to strip and wash my body for me. I would do it, but as you know, I'm too large for anything normal."

"S-Sure thing mistress." She said before stripping. 'Oh god….I...I….I GET TO GROPE HER BEAUTIFUL BODY!'

'Hopefully she's not going to try anything.' Sera thought. 'Because I don't want her to find out that I, a vampire noble, am…..very ticklish.'

Sha moved into the water and grabbed the towel with a gulp. She then moved towards the vampire's back and licked her lips before moving up and down.

Sera held back a chuckle while looking ready to laugh, but had enough willpower to hold it back, but not for much longer as Shà kept on washing her large body like a pro.

"Like this mistress?"

"Yes." She said. "At that speed."

'Oh god! So soft! So meaty! I-I-I MUST GROPE HER!' She thought while her eyes started to look a little primal. 'One little touch!'

As she got closer to the giant ass, Shà didn't notice that Sera was chuckling a little.

'Must resist-EEP!' She thought as Shà began groping her ass. "H-Hey!"

'So big!' She thought before squeezing every part of Sera's body. 'So huge!'

This in turn made her moan while Shà kept on playing with her mistresses body, while also causing Sera to feel very aroused since it's been a long time since anyone touched her.

"Ah! Oooh, ah! S-Stop oooh~!" gasped the vampire with a blush.

"So big~" Shà hummed. "My type of gal~ Oh I can do this all day~"

The vampire moaned while the Jiangshi kept on squeezing her chest, ass, stomach, hips, and other squishable areas, making her brain turn to mush from the sudden pleasure. "N-Noooo~"

Shà kept this up for a long time before moving closer to the stomach and began groping her breasts as Sera moaned and came a little. "What a perfect body~ All mine to play with. Although I think you need a little more meat on your cheeks, because I want to kiss them!"

Sera blushed before releasing juices into the water as she felt not only embarrassed but flabbergasted as most monsters and humans find her body image disturbing and wrong, which lead to a lot of stress and a lot of self consciousness barriers in her mind, which seem to slowly break due to this chubby chaser's actions.

"Oh screw it, I'll kiss them now!" She yelled before kissing the vampire on the lips, causing her to moan while her brain started to enter a primal masochist state and began to cum into the water again.

(Two hours later)

Shà gulped as she dressed Sera back up in her nightgown, both red in the face. 'Oh god…..I'm going to get fired AND turned into dinner! Damn it! Why didn't I hold myself back?!'

'I...I...I was actually...with another woman!' Sera thought with a blush. 'And...I liked it! But….the masochist role….it's supposed to be sadist…..ugh. Why is my heart racing?!'

To say the least, both had a lot of issues to fix but neither one wanted to speak up first in fear of either embarrassing themselves or getting killed, well maybe not killed but at least one of them was thinking about it.

Shà finished getting the nightgown on and stepped back.

Sera looked at her before saying. "...it was….interesting."

"Yeah…"

"I mean I haven't been touched like that in five hundred years."

"...interesting." Shà blushed sheepishly. "But if you want to fire me...I'll just jump into the nearest cooking pot. Ok?" 'I blew it!'

"...no need."

"...EH?!" She jumped back. "B-B-"

"I kinda enjoyed it." Sera blushed. "So….while I won't allow you to do it in front of the other staff members…..in private…."

Shà blinked. "Really?"

She nodded. "I...I don't mind being the...masochist blob if you….become my sadistic feeder maid."

She grinned a little in her head. "O-Ok….mistress." 'YES!'

"B-But warm me next time." Sera huffed. "I'm very ticklish so please warn me before you...play with my body…."

Shà nodded before giving the vampire's ass a slap, making it jiggle. "You got it mistress!"

"Eep~!" she jumped with a blush. "I-I said warn me!"

Shà chuckled. "Sorry~" 'Not.'

(Some weeks later)

A weresheep was currently dusting around a bookshelf while wiping at her forehead. 'I need a vacation.'

The reason? Simple, she's been bored of this job for ten years, and in sheep years it was a billion years without a vacation.

'I need to find a new job with better benefits.' She thought before hearing loud slaps from the back corner of the library.

"Ah~!"

"Yeah, you like that don't you?"

"Ah~!"

The maid blinked while looking very confused. 'What the fuck?'

"I'm gonna tickle you all over~"

"N-No ahaha!"

The maid walked over to the other side of the library and saw….the head maid tickling her mistress while on said vampire's stomach. Her eyes widened in disbelief while the vampire kept on laughing.

"Hahahahaha!"

Shà grinned while tickling the sides as the weresheep backed away and ran off.

'I NEED TO TELL EVERYONE!' She thought while running around the mansion. "Girls! Girls! Girls!"

The maids blinked while a Yuki-Onna maid asked.

"What?"

"The mistress! Head maid! They're….they're…."

"They're what? In trouble?"

"T-They're being horny!"

"...uh huh, sure they are."

"I'm serious! The head maid is having her way with mistress Sera! In the library!"

"No way."

"Just follow me!" The maid yelled while running towards the library.

"Think we should?"

"It's better than painting this wall." Said one maid with a shrug.

(At the library doors)

"There're in here!"

The maids shrugged while looking kinda bored. They all entered and looked around, but saw Shà dusting a shelf, but no mistress.

She turned to them. "What are you skinnies doing? Get back to work!"

The weresheep went wide eyed. "W-Where's the mistress?!"

"Sleeping. Now get to work skinnies!" Shà frowned.

"Liar! I saw you and her in here!"

"What?" She asked confused. "I've been cleaning the shelves since this morning. How can I see her if she's only active DURING the night?!"

"You were tickling her!"

Shà deadpanned. "No, but since you're clearly making up stories, I order you to clean the moat."

She paled in horror. "But the girls have been cranky lately!"

"The more reason to clean it." Shà said before going back to her dusting as the other maids walked away.

The maid grumbled while very sure of herself that she DID see them tickling. 'I'm positive it happened, positive!'

Shà looked to the side as Sera was stuck in a closet and moaning with masochistic pleasure. 'Who knew she got turned on with being stuck in a closet. Oh wait, I did~'

(A few days later)

The weresheep sighed while finally finished with the moat. 'So many days! So many….eeew!'

Yep, it took that long to clean a moat, but to be fair, she almost got eaten several times by sea monsters and mersharks. And not the fun kind either.

'I need a bath.' she thought sniffing her fur and went into the castle. 'Ew!'

As she went into the bathroom, she noticed that Shà was…...washing Sera's breasts while sucking on her nipples.

"Oooh~"

"Mmmmm~"

'...AHHHHHHH!' she thought before running. "Girls! Girls! Girls!"

They looked at her while gagging at the smell. "What?"

"The head maid is sucking the mistresses nipples in the bathtub!"

"...what?"

"Come and look!"

They looked at her before shrugging and walked to the bathroom, only to see the mistress taking a bath and no Shà in sight.

The vampire looked at them before turning red and used a shadow hand to push them out. "GET OUT!"

"Sorry mistress!"

The weresheep gulped as the other maids started to look at her with hate and disappointment. "B-B-But-"

"Enough with the jokes, it wasn't funny before, and it's not funny now."

"B-But I wasn't lying!" She said while the other maids walked away. "You gotta believe me! I saw them making out!"

"Suuure you did."

"I'm not lying!" She yelled while unbeknownst to them all, Shà was busy getting squashed by Sera's giant ass.

'Ooooh~ This feels so right~!'

(About a week later)

The weresheep grumbled while twitching a little while having bags under her eyes, all due to a small little thing.

No one believes her when shit hits the fan.

'I know what I saw, I know it!' She thought while trying to figure out HOW no one else sees the apparent LOVE affair going on, which made her even more unhinged. 'I saw them! I SAW THEM!'

That's when she heard a sound. Moaning.

The weresheep maid blinked before gasping. 'I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!' she jumped up and looked around. 'Where is it!?'

That was when she heard the moaning...coming from the kitchen.

She opened the door and saw Sera, on the table naked, while Shà ate sushi off of the vampire's obese body while also feeding some to said mistress with her nails. '...OH GOD! She's EATING THE MISTRESS!'

"How's this taste?"

"Mmmm." Sera moaned. "Good-MMM~!"

Shà smirked while moving a dragon roll into her mouth as she licked the tip of the vampire's ear. "Tasty~"

Sera moaned with masochist lust while the maid paled in shock and ran away. 'So...humiliating~'

"Girls! Girls! GIRLS!"

They looked at her. "What is it?"

"It's happening again!"

"What did?"

"The mistress is getting eaten by the head maid! In the kitchen!"

They rolled their eyes at that.

"It's true! Come see!"

They sighed before following the weresheep, only to see nothing in the room, just Shà making a sandwich for herself.

She chomped down before seeing the maids. "What? It's pork."

The maids turned to the weresheep with anger in their eyes.

"I swear it's true!"

"Yeah." one Dragon maid frowned. "I don't believe you sheep for brain."

"B-But!" She said while the maids walked off while kicking her leg a few times. "Ow!"

"Just focus on your chores."

"Jerk." a Zombie maid frowned.

"But it's the truth! I'm not going mad!"

But the maids were gone as the weresheep grumbled with Shà eating her sandwich, as no one noticed that the floor was actually a large trapdoor where the sounds of moans were muffled by the steel door.

'Tasty.' Shà sighed before seeing the weresheep. "Since you're here, I want you to go to town and buy fifty orders of pizza, from every shop in town."

"WHAT?!"

"Chop chop. The mistress requires pizza tonight."

"B-But you...and her...and I….GAH!"

"What are you talking about? I'm just eating a sandwich you skinny fool."

The weresheep screamed before walking away.

"Don't forget the pizzas!"

(Two months later)

The weresheep's eyes twitched like crazy while looking like she hasn't gotten any sleep or stopped to take a rest. "I'm gonna lose it, I just know it…"

Yep, she's starting to enter the road of insanity. It also didn't help that every maid in the castle thinks she's insane or just seeking attention every time she sees the hopping ghost head maid and the vampiric mistress doing the deed or just making out.

"I know I saw them! But maybe they're not? Ugh!" she yelled out while kicking the rug. "I need to get them in the act before that head maid uses magic on her! That's the ONLY way she's doing it!"

Yep, she lost it. But you can't blame the weresheep, she hasn't slept for a month or so.

"But where could they be doing it now?" She yelled before kicking the wall. "OW!"

That was when the sounds of slapping was heard right under her feet.

'THE DUNGEONS OF COURSE!' she thought before she went zipping off.

(In the maid's room)

The maids sighed while either drinking tea or just taking a nap on the floor or beds, glad that they got a day off today.

SLAM!

"GIRLS!"

"Here we go again."

"THE MISTRESS IS IN THE DUNGEON WITH THE HEAD MAID!" The weresheep yelled. "AND I THINK THEY'Re SLAPPING EACH OTHER!"

"The mistress is too big you idiot." a Demon maid deadpanned. "Why would she slap anyway?!"

"I don't know! But follow me!"

"No."

"...WHAT?! But you need to see this!"

"No, we do not you mentally crazy ram."

"I'm a eue!"

"Whatever!"

"I know what they're doing! You have to see!"

"No." a Salamander maid frowned. "We aren't falling for the same trick again."

"But-"

"Now leave."

The weresheep blinked before her body started to shake and she started attacking them in a primal rage. " **BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** "

"AHHH!" The maids screamed while getting attacked by the now insane weresheep.

" **BAAAAAAAAA!** "

"Run away! Run away!"

"Someone knock her out!"

"With WHAT-EOW! SHE BIT MY ASS!"

" **BAAAAAAA!** "

"Dogpile her!"

They did so while the weresheep kept on struggling around like crazy while in the dungeon, we find Sera and Shà making out while Sera had her snatch played with by the jiangshi's nails.

"How does it feel when I play with your spot like this?" Shà asked while Sera moaned and cummed like crazy.

"Oooooooh~" she moaned again before cumming from a pinch of her clit. "OOOOOH~!"

"Come now, you need to speak more clearly."

"OOOOOH! I-I love it! It feels so good~!"

Shà smirked while licking her lips. "I'll bet you want me to suck on those big boobs of yours next."

Sera moaned while Shà began to move towards her nipples. 'I...I am so...lucky~'

'Next time, we are going to feed you till you break the castle~ He he he he~ My little blobby mistress~!'


	166. Chapter 166

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 166

A parody of creepypasta stories.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In a normal American city and in a normal high school in this city, a boy was getting beaten up by every single student and teacher. Boys and girls, young and old, first year and third year, they all took a part in beating him up. And after school had ended, they all frowned, someone kicked him in the face and everyone got home.

This was the daily routine for July Tucker. Ever since he was born, a 178cm pale thin boy with long brown hair, whom the first thing happened to him was the doctors did was slapping his butt, all of them did it and even his mom. After they finished slapped his butt until she got bored. Of course this wasn't like the usual kind where they did it to make sure he was ok, they did it just because.

After a while his family agreed to give him a girl's name and all of them bullied him for it, and it even got to school.

"Can you walk?" said a beautiful short girl (150cm) with long blond hair, grey eyes, and wearing the same school uniform as July, that being a long grey sweatshirt with a white button up shirt under it and dark jeans, she was sitting next to him.

"I suppose." July forced himself to get up and when he finally stood on his two feet a bird fell from the sky hitting him in the head and making him fall in the ground again. This took a while, but in the end (after 5 minutes) he finally managed to get out of school. "So...what did you do today?" asked July.

"The usual, waiting for them to finish you off." she replied with a tone that said she was used to it.

"Sorry Amy..."

"Don't apologize, it's not your fault, this is just the first week, like last year they'll have more self control in the third week."

"I know, but still, sorry for wasting your time...I actually want to know why you-"

"Sorry I must go, need a toilet!"

July blushed at the last note as Amy run, although it was weird to him for her to run like that, when they are really close to her house, he didn't bother to ask her. He turned his face forward just to see two girls from the elementary school.

*After 10 minutes of little girls beating July up*

July returned home, he passed by his dad's dog who was sleeping, and entered the door just for his mom to welcome him by slapping him in the face so hard that he hit his head on the wall and passed out.

*After 5 seconds*

July's mom throw cold water at him and he woke up screaming in shock. "DON'T SCREAM LIKE THAT! YOUR DAD IS TAKING A NAP!" yelled July's mom.

"Sorr..!" his mom kicked him in the face.

"DOESN'T MATTER! JUS..I'm tired...please just try to be a good boy for today and go to your room..." she spoke while rubbing her face and hair.

"Oka..!"

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" she said as she kicked his back.

*At dinner*

"YO! BRING ME SALT!" said the mom. July searched on the table for it but that ended with her slapping him again. "IT'S CLEARLY NOT HERE! YOU THINK I'M LAZY THAT I WON'T TRY TO FIND IT HERE! God why did you give us a kid like this..."

"Sorry...where is it?"

"IN YOUR ROOM!"

"Why is it...I will just go get it..."

*After getting the salt*

"WHY DID IT TAKE YOU SO LONG?!"

"Sorr...!" she slapped him again.

"DON'T TALK BACK TO ME LIKE THAT!"

"Sorry..." July sat and was going to start eating until...

"Son, please bring me a knife..." his dad said, just by him talking July (and his mom) got shivers, so for his dad to talk AND say knife...both of them felt their souls slipping out...but he couldn't disobey his dad and before he could start searching for it on the table...

"Son, it's in mine and your mother's room..." his dad said.

After searching his parents room, July finally found the knife...carefully hidden under their bed...he didn't question that, but when he touched it he felt something...weird...he felt his body scream to make the knife closer and hold it tighter, but also felt a strong urge to...stab...he didn't know how to describe this feelings...he just felt them...

And then he sensed his dad's dark aura scream from the kitchen, the feeling he got from the knife was really strong...even stronger than his dad's aura..but he still couldn't deny the fear he got from it and so he ran to the kitchen. When he opened the kitchen door, they were already finished.

"Thank you dear for this meal." his dad said as his mom's face turned beat red...they even ate his meal...

'Well at least I brought ice-cream in case.' July though as his dad said: "Oh and son, thanks for the ice-cream, it was great."

'...' July looked at his dad with surprise and a little hurt. "What?"

"I said the ice cream was great, what? Are you daydreaming and can't be bothered to listen?" snapped his mother.

July didn't bother to answer and went to his room, however, he didn't notice his father smirk.

As he got to his room he finally noticed that the knife was with him all along...thinking about it, this was the first time he held a knife in his life...

July didn't bother to answer and went to his room, however, he didn't notice his father smirk.

As he got to his room he finally noticed that the knife was with him all along...thinking about it, this was the first time he held a knife in his life...

July tried to let the knife go..but he couldn't, never mind how hard he tried, he couldn't and every time he tried to put it down, it felt as painful as cutting a part from his own body.

In the end he gave up and decided to sleep while holding it, and he never felt this comfortable while sleeping.

Even his mom and neighbor's loud music, that he didn't question why they were playing it at night time, didn't bother him at all, and in his sleep he didn't have any nightmares, it was a peaceful night for July.

In the morning he started his day in the usual routine, by his mom throwing cold water at him to wake up early, trying to find some of the last night's dinner leftovers in the garbage, his mom throwing him out of the house by a kick, running from stray animals, kids and their parents who were trying to beat him up, and finally getting to school before anyone so he can find a chance to hide.

And in the process of doing that he remembered the knife! It didn't take long before he started searching in his backpack, and he found the knife in it, he remembered at the moment that he put it in the morning there...but the act felt so natural that he forgot it even happen...and outside he heard feminine voice...

"July? July!" yelled the voice before he was shoved against the locker making him turn to see Amy.

"Oh, hey Amy."

"Why were you zoning out?"

"N-No reason." he replied with her sighing while relaxing since Amy was here.

Ever since they met in first grade, she's been helpful in him keeping calm and collected with all the shit he's had to go through.

"You...found a girl?" she said in a neutral tone as his first turned red.

"N-n-no...I...was just.."

"So it's a boy?" she said in playful tone with some despair in it, and for him, his face color returned to normal as he deadpanned.

"No."

"Knew it...but I won't be surprised if you said yes, with your hair length...seriously, try to cut it..."

"Last time I tried that I turned bald..."

"Yeah...good times...anyway, I will try to distract them, and you find somewhere to hide, and I also made a sandwich for you." she said as she give him the sandwich.

"Okay, thanks."

"Anytime sweetie." she said as he blushed again.

After a long while, July managed to find somewhere that no one would guess he would hide in...girls bathroom, of course it would be embarrassing, but he ignored that sense of shame and entered, locked the door and sat on the ground...and from outside, he heard Amy's voice with two other girls voices...

"Geez girl, why are you with him?"

"It's not as you think..." said Amy voice which motivated July to hear more.

"Darling, we aren't thinking anything bad of you here, we just want you to make sure you are safe and fine."

"I'm but...but look, if no one takes care of him like I do, he would have died a long time ago, and admit it, the same way we all hate him, we still need a good punching bag like him.."

"So...you are doing for us?"

"Yup, I'm the tragic heroine here, sacrificing time from my life on someone like him for sake of everyone here." she said that in an over dramatic voice, however for July, he couldn't bring himself to care about that, he felt betrayed but he didn't know what to do...and out of blue, he heard the door getting open by a kick.

"Hey! What are you doing in here?!" screamed the girl seeing July whose hair overshadowed his eyes making the other girls turn in shock.

"July?!" gasped Amy as the boy stiffly got up and walked out of the stall while feeling nervous. "How...long were you-"

"Long enough." he spoke while clenching his hands and grit his teeth. "How...How could you? I thought we were friends?"

"It's n...wait no...ok...there is no point in lying, it is what it seems like, I was keeping you alive for the sake of everyone, it was a must sacrifice, from me of course, and now..." she moved closer to him until the wall was directly behind him and said: "I will keep taking care of you, like usual and for the sake of everyone."

July didn't know how to react at the moment, he felt the knife calling him...but he couldn't bring himself to use it, on her especially as he was still considering her a friend in way, so all he could do was leaving.

"Melly, tell the others his direction." said Amy, loud enough for July to hear her and move faster.

July gripped his hands so tight they turned white and just speed walked down the hall while fighting back tears. As he finally managed to go out of the school ground and goes to the forest close to it, two muscular boys found him.

"Bro! It's him." July heard one of them saying, he started to run faster and find somewhere to hide, he couldn't climb trees so that wasn't an option, but as he kept running, the trees started slowly to get more confusing, enough for him to lose them, but he slipped on nothing and fell on the ground, making loud noise enough for both of them to hear and comes to him.

"Looks like the little bitch wanted to play cat and mouse, and we won."

"Time to give him his daily dose of ass kicking."

A blond one who looked suspiciously older than a high school student held him in one arm and started punching him with the other arm, his punches were faster than the sound speed and were hitting July from top to bottom, however, when he got to the one hundred punch, he stopped and threw July to the other guy with tan skin and who also looked older than a high school student.

"One hundred for me and one hundred for you, bro." the blond one said with a mainly smile.

"Bro..." the tan one said with almost tears from his eyes, but he shifted his focus on July and started beating him the same way the other guy did, from top to bottom, until he got to the one hundred punch that he used to punch July in the face and send him falling to the ground. "And now be prepared for...BROS UNDLESS KICKS OF LION GOD!"

"Bro...that's cringy..."

"I will think of a better name later...maybe...now let's focus on him."

They both moved toward July and started kicking him with no stop, for him, he couldn't lose focus on the one thing close to his hand, the knife, he felt it calling for him...and without realizing it...his body started to move on its own, slowly and carefully, without the two of them realization, he grabbed the knife and felt the urges again...and this time he knew how to let them out.

He stabbed the blond guy's leg when he was close to kick his face, the stab was so deep it put the guy in a shock and made him scream in pain, and also lose balance and get away from July.

With this, the tan guy looked at his bro in worry, and as he was going to move away, July punched him so hard that the guy hit his head in a tree and almost broke it.

"Son of bitch! What did you do to my bro!" the blond guy ignored his pain and ran toward July, he raised his hand and was going to punch July faster than light speed, but July moved even faster than light speed of light! And managed to hold the guy from the neck, he stabbed him in the head and saw...BLUD...just by seeing while holding the knife...he started stabbing more and more until the guy body became indescribable, and after finishing him July did the same with the tan guy...and he never felt such a peace…

It wasn't until he felt blood all over his shirt did he stop and pant with adrenaline pumping through him. He looked down at the lifeless bodies and gripped the knife tightly.

He felt incredible. Like stabbing them was so easy...he should have done it sooner. He looked at the knife which reflected his face and saw himself grinning without even realizing it while his eyes seemed to have turned red. He wanted to hold on to this feeling, but with seconds passing he felt them fade away and he came to realization...for the sake of his happiness he must kill, and without a second though he accepted that.

He heard some voices coming from behind...he held his knife tight (which made him feel even more stronger) and moved toward them...

*After a genocide route*

July's knife was directly close to Milly's throat...and he asked:"Where is she?"

"Amy returned home early ple..!"

He stabbed her in the throat and started moving out of the school while the screen changed to show the view of how many victims he left. Numerous dead bodies in the hall, students and teachers, several of them stabbed more than others with even some of them having no fingers due to being cut off.

As July was heading to Amy home, since it was closer to the school, he stopped and though out loud: 'I want to kill mom first...', no depth at all, he just felt like he have to get rid of her, and if he came home early, she would be tired by now...as long as she doesn't see him...and today is Monday, his dad won't be home until midnight.

(In July's house garden)

July put himself together and started moving forward, he felt all of his body screaming for him to stop...and he thought that he needed an easy kill to calm down a bit, he looked around and saw...his dad's dog...he didn't care about the dog really but..it's his DAD dog...

However, July slapped himself hard in the face and said loud: "We passed this point...we passed this point...okay..." he sighed, moved toward the dog, killed the dog, felt better, and moved to the house door.

He used his house key to silently get inside and walked in while hearing the sound of humming coming from the kitchen and gripped his knife tighter. He followed the sound and saw his mom's back turned to him while unaware he was there. At that moment July simply felt fear, what if she turns out and see him? With all of his time killing he didn't get this feeling before...but he can't run away now...he moved closer.

Every step was harder than the one before it, and with every step he wanted to run away and forget about the whale thing, and before realizing it, he was directly behind his mom...

He took a deep breath, loud enough for her to hear and turn around and at that moment...he cut her head, no scream or mess, her head was separated from her body and she was dead...that was a bit disappointing… He looked down at her head, showing a horrified face, and...didn't seem bothered at all as he walked past it and sighed in disappointment.

'She barely got to scream.'

*In Amy's house*

July opened the door with one punch, he entered and expected her parents to come, as he never saw them this was interesting, but no one came, in fact the worst possibility is that she and her family ran away from town, but he didn't give up, he started searching room by room (of course by opening doors with one punch) until he found a door with her name conveniently written on it...July took a good sight and one punched the door.

He looked around the room, it was almost empty, just a bed, white walls and behind a...

"CANNONBALL!"

July heard Amy scream and turned around just to find her jumping from the closet close to door toward his face. He tried to brace himself, but found himself knocked back with the two rolling out of the room and was pinned under Amy. As he saw her on top of him, he tried to stab her, but found that she was holding both of his hands, he tried to move them, but couldn't.

"Well that's great, I actually have to say sorry since I expected waaay less from you."

"What do you mean?" said July as he kept trying to free his hands.

"A lot actually, but first...", she stopped and kissed him on the lips, making his face as red as the sun.

"W-W-W-Wait! Where did this come from!?" he cried out with a slack jaw. "Y-You lied about being my friend, and you kiss me?!"

"Strange world, isn't it?"

"Please explain..."

"Okay, okay sweetie, look, didn't you ever wonder where my parents are?"

"Well yeah I did, but what does this have to do with this?"

"Easy as pie, I'm like you, I killed them and was going to kill the town together with you...buuuut you killed them all...party pooper..."

"Why me?"

"Think of it as some weird type of connection from killer to another, the reason I said I took care of you for their sake was just to motivate you more, and well...I did meet people like you but...I wanted someone to relate to, and they failed me, they didn't go as far as I wanted and as they needed, but I could find someone I could relate to in the end, who is you, and if you didn't happen to complete it and be like me...it would feel like I'm the last human on earth."

"I see...so...can you let me go now?"

"You would kill me."

"I won't."

"NO! Nonono, no hard feelings at all here, it's normal for you to want me dead, i understand, and look, you aren't the first, I can tell when someone wants to kill and when they don't."

"Okay...", he tried to move and butthead her, but that fired back.

"Don't try, I have 10 years of experience and training, to put it simply I'm stronger than you."

"When did you start?"

"When I was 5."

"That's pretty young...what did you do?"

"Killed my entire town and family, and I was going to do this if not a certain someone couldn't hold himself..."

"Sorry..."...'Wait why am i apologize!?"

"Well for now, did you leave someone?"

"Yeah...my..dad..., he said as he started feeling shivers.

"Why?! Tsk, I can't kill your dad, it's a traditional thing, you have to kill your relatives on your own."

"WHY!?"

"Geez, no need to be loud.."

"Sorry but why?"

"Think of it as some type of growing up experience, you have to do it yourself"

"Can't I pass him...i don't want to deal with him..."

"Daddy issues? Doesn't matter really, you have to do it or there will be curses and stuff..."

"You serious?"

"As serious as when I'm when I say the sun rises from the east, remember when I said "as they needed?", there is a curse, and I did meet people who got it, some man with no face appear and takes you away to nothingness."

"...am I supposed to believe this?..."

"You killed everyone, why fear him?"

"Dad is no play...you try your luck and raise your voice on him and in second you find 3 of your left hand fingers gone and you can't sleep for a month."

"You...have all your fingers."

"That happened to mom."

"Look, I'll say it again, that doesn't matter, either fight your dad now that you are OP or let man with no face take you to nothingness."

"I will think about it...can you now get off me? I'm not really planning on killing you now..."

"Nah...want to know my full story?"

"You are holding me like that to force me to hear it."

"Bingo!"

'That's a bit disappointing...'

(After Amy's backstory)

"Wow...i never thought you had been through all of that..." July said with tears falling from his eyes.

"What did I say? I'm a tragic heroine"

"Yeah but...ok, you convinced me, i will try my luck with dad!..now got off please."

"I can't move..."

(After 3 hours)

And now we are sitting close to Tucker's house door, there is a light in the kitchen, but none of the corpses are moved, except the dog who is in grave now...July and Amy could sense malice from it…

"You ready?" Amy said as she put a hand in July's shoulder.

He took a good breath and said: "Yes"

"Then go, i will be waiting here"

July smiled at her and started moving towards the house, with every step he felt the heat of hell and cries of people in it, but he didn't stop, and in one move, he opened the door and entered hell.

(In the house)

July made sure to not make any sound by opening the door, each of his steps toward the kitchen felt like explosion after another...but he couldn't sense anything from the kitchen but someone presence and a bizarre aura...it wasn't malice, it wasn't anger, it was something he couldn't define..and then he was in the kitchen door. He took a peak to the inside of it and there was his dad...sitting in a chair with this new aura...his mom corpse was there as well, and his dad didn't even seem to care...

July already figured that his dad knew he was in the house and in the front of the kitchen door, he was staring at it after all, and now comes the question, does he do the first move or wait for his to do it?

Now that his dad knows his presence he can't surprise him, nothing surprise his dad, and waiting can actually take forever...but he can't run away now...Amy count on him, she was always there for him, he can't put her down…

"Okay"...he holds his knife tighter and one punches the door. July ran with the knife in his hand directly toward his dad, he jumps and the knife like an arrow in speed of light at his dad, his dad moved but didn't give a good reaction...GREAT! he was faster than his dad, he felt great! It's over!

And his dad moved his pinkie finger toward the knife and broke it into two pieces, each fell and stabbed the ground.

July starred speechless at the two pieces, he didn't feel fear or anger...it's just...his weapon that guided him to this way...got broken...in not even a blink of an eye, his knife got broken by his dad finger...he didn't know what he is feeling...but he realized that doesn't matter...what matter is what to do n…

"Son, please listen", his dad spoke but...he didn't feel shivers...he instead felt warmth that he could start crying from it sweetness...he moved his head and stared at his dad. "Son, when i was at your age, the same happened...i killed everyone in my town...i killed my family...like you they all treated me cruelly...but as time passed, I started to realize how wrong it was...it wasn't right so i give up, started new and married your mother..."

"Then...then why did you let them do all that to me?" July wanted to yell at his father but...he couldn't bring himself to do it...was it fear, the way his dad spoke or this new aura or all of it? He couldn't tell…

"It...is complicated...i believe...deep down i wanted you to be like me...but...i also wanted to see you hold all that pain and grew better than me and be a good happy person...and after I saw what you did to everyone...including my dog (July sensed the malice again)...i figured i need to tell you this and make you stop what you are doing son..."

July didn't know how to react...yell at his dad...accept what his dad wants and start new...take the first weapon and kill him...he didn't know...but no...killing people made him happy..it was easy and it made him happy...he can easily understand why anyone would think it's wrong and he can agree with them...but he didn't want to too...and now if he doesn't do what he wants, he would be taken to the nothingness...or was she lying just to make him like her? What was the right choice?

*THE DAD ROUTE*

"Fine...father...i will stop...", July said with a bitter smile, as he rested his body and his dad smiled for the first time in a long while...the light started to go and come repeatedly...in one blink both of them saw tall figure with no face..and in the other blink July wasn't there.

*AMY ROUTE*

"Dad...sorry...i can get where you are coming from but...this is the only thing that made me happy...so sorry dad, but..!", before he could finish, July got punched by his dad and he hit the wall and broke some of his jaw.

"Then...July...i have to kill you..." his dad said as he started sobbing, July got up and ran toward him in light speed but his dad was faster than light speed and avoided the punch and give his son a kick that hit his shoulder. "I'm sorry...really...really sorry...but i would save many...and spare...spare you the pain i feel everyday...so please...July let me kill you or give up...please let's end this..."

July got up and stared at his dad face, it was ugly, his eyes were full of tears, his nose was full of nasal mucus, his expression was so ugly, so broken, July couldn't believe he was afraid of just thinking about him. July felt terrible for him, however, he didn't stop, he ran as fast as he could ready to punch his dad in the face, but his dad instead avoided the punch and give him one in his face, breaking his nose and several of his face bones, and he fell in the fridge.

"You...you can...just give up...we can start a new life..." July didn't listen or wait and he opened the fridge and throw several stuff from it, mostly juices and water bottles, but his dad cut all of them with his pinkie and throw July mom head at him which hit his mouth and made several of his teeth fall.

But July ignored it, he ran in his dad speed which is faster than light (which surprised the dad), and jumped with his forehead toward his dad nose, but his dad jumped one step back, once he touches the ground he will hit July in the nick and end...! the ground he touched slippery ! he couldn't hold his balance and fell and then...he couldn't breath...something sharp was in his throat...but now it's all clear…

July tricked him, he made him move and move to put him in the right place, he threw the water and juice bottles for sake of doing this to the ground, the move to hit his head was just to make him move in the right place, and the sharp thing in his throat is...a part of the knife he broke!...or maybe he is overthinking it? Maybe…

"Yes", said July, this wasn't the yes someone give when they success (though there was a hint of that in it), but a yes of someone who is confirming something.

The dad couldn't do anything but looking at his son now but...it didn't take long until his eyes were blinded by tears...and with his last strength, he said: "So..rry.."

From that last word and from that last expression, July became 100% sure his dad was saying the truth, every bit of doubt in him got erased, and he accepted the hight chance of him ending like that...but outside Amy is waiting…

(Outside Tucker's house)

July limped slowly, he could see Amy sitting in the grass, she clearly was bored, she probably wanted to go home...but she didn't… "Hey", July said, as best he could. Amy turned around and give him a good smile. "How do I look?"

"Horrible, you actually jumpscared me"

"Sorry"

"It was a joke, but why did take so long? Corpses smell was killing me!"

"I said it, my dad is no play...but i played and won...so...are we a couple now?", he said with a blush.

"Yup", both of them smiled, he helped her getting up, and they moved to the next town.


	167. Chapter 167

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 167

RWBY characters, but as SCPs.

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **Begin Log….**_

-SCP Foundation Main HQ-

We find ourselves in what looked like an expanded and huge area deep deep deep under the Earth's crust. And towards the center was a large white building guarded by several towers, men in SWAT armor and surrounded by lava.

This was Site-100, a top secret SCP site that holds the most dangerous and unique abnormal objects and creatures on the face of the earth.

Now let's skip past all these guys and take a peek to see what goes on inside.

(Inside)

In a small room, we find a person typing on a computer screen.

She was a young girl with ginger hair and a bow in her hair. Her outfit was that of a white lab coat with the SCP logo on her B cup chest, dark black pants, thick boots, and had a pair of specially made anti anomaly glasses near her green eyes. "So far everything seems to be at top efficiency."

On the screen was several long documents involving several SCP's, both safe and dangerous, along with containment protocols and possible anomalies in the world.

"But it's better to be safe than sorry." She said before getting a video screen message from the 05 Council, the most important group in the foundation and her bosses, which surprised her as many of them don't contact a doctor like herself, especially when they don't show their faces in public or privately.

She pushed a button before it showed an image of several figures in the dark sitting at a table. All of them covered in darkness and in a dark room. "You called?"

" _ **Site Director, Doctor Penny Polendina.**_ " One said in a dark computerized voice. " _ **The 05 Counsel have monitored your progress at Site-100.**_ "

"Have you found it satisfactory?"

" _ **Yes.**_ " Another one said. " _ **As expected from one so young. However, we have an assignment for you.**_ "

"What is it?"

" _ **We, the 05 Counsel, want you to interview several SCP's from across the globe. Each one classified and contained, but with utter motives that you must investigate.**_ " Another one said. " _ **All SCP logs will be accessed to you if you accept, as well as containment procedures and transport will be available.**_ "

" _ **However, if you die, you will be redacted from SCP documentations.**_ " Another one said. " _ **As well as personal files and memory, we have the amnestics to do so.**_ "

"It will be done with the utmost security."

" _ **Good.**_ " The final figure said. " _ **Report to briefing room in nine hundred hours.**_ "

That was when the videofeed vanished and was replaced by a list of SCPs and Site locations.

"Seems I'll have to bring my A-game for this, failure is not an option." She muttered before looking at the logs. "I just hope these ones don't give me too much trouble."

(Later)

-Briefing Room-

Penny smiled while sitting at a table with a projector screen and a few armed guards near the front entrance.

"Shall we start men?" A scientist said with an eyepatch and red hair while pointing to the screen.

"Yes sir!" They all said.

The scientist nodded. "This mission, code named Project Remnant, is a covert mission of the highest classification. For the next ten or so years, certain members such as Site Director, Doctor Penny Polendina, will be sent to Site locations to document, study and interact with some of the Foundation's special SCP's."

Penny watched on while the scientist continued to talk, making her fall asleep.

The scientist said. "As for the use of D-Class personnel, it is up to Professor Penny Polendina...Professor?"

"Zzzzz."

"Professor."

"Zzzz." She snored while her head fell back a little.

"Professor!"

"Ah!" She jumped. "Is the Keter out?! Is Doctor Bright playing pranks?!"

"I see you like sleeping though my presentation." He deadpanned. "Please don't do that again."

"Oh! Sorry, won't happen again."

The scientist sighed. "Why they made you a Site Commander is beyond me."

(Much later)

-Site-68, [REDACTED], Italy-

Penny and the guard's were driving in a black pickup truck. All the while looking around the area, which was a large white building with several ruins jutting out of the ground including several pillars of unknown date.

"Welcome to Site-68." one solder muttered. 'I should've been transferred here.'

"Glad to be here." Penny smiled.

"Well at least your happy."

"That I am." She smiled as they drove inside, and saw it was covered in long hallways with different containment rooms going on towards infinity.

They got out as Penny walked ahead of them. That was when Penny turned a corner and made her way to a door marked SCP-2999.

As she went inside, she saw a whiteish onyx room with several pillars jutting out and a strange menagerie of weapons and ancient scrolls littering the floor as a wooden table was in the center of the room.

"Where is the SCP?" She asked before noticing a tall figure with roman armor covering the entire frame, strange blackish metal sheets covering the face and limbs, and dark green eyes, walking around while muttering something in latin near the edge of the containment room. "Ah there she is. Salutations SCP-2999!"

The figure turned and made a wave while saying in english. "Hello again."

"Glad to be here, my name is Professor Penny, and I'm here to see you for the first time."

"Oh sorry." She said before walking over to the table. "Um...so where do you come from exactly?"

"Site-100. But I can't say where I'm actually from for personal reasons." She said while pulling out a check sheet. "I came here to interact with you and ask you a few questions about yourself."

"Like the last human?"

"Yep."

She sighed. "Fine, but I want to see SCP-1001 again. Please?"

"I'll ask the Site Director about it after the interview."

(One seating later)

"Ok." Penny smiled. "First question, how did you come to be?"

"Well I came from the outskirts of Roman, about the time of Nero, foul caesar he is." She grumbled. "And I was the child of a soldier, Aplex Nilias of the Twelfth Legion, although he was retired after an arrow hit his knee in one of the battles with the barbarians."

"Year?"

"...I think about the year 54 AD in your calendar." The SCP said. "But after he died I tried to enter the army, but got sent to a gladiator school somewhere in the ruins of Carthage."

"And how did that go?"

"I almost died, until I somehow found this strange armor." She gestured to the armor. "In the sand near the school, most of us tried to use it, but got turned to ash."

Penny nodded. "But you are wearing it now."

"Yes, I was able to wear it. And after that I...for a long story short, I became a feared gladiator in the coliseum and was granted my freedom and an offer to fight the barbarians to the east, but I refused as I got bored of being undefeated." She shrugged. "As for what happened next, no idea. One minute I was drinking the next I'm in this temple dedicated to Agrippina, and spent the next several years trying to stay sane. Till your organization found me that is."

"I see, but you were in there for centuries."

"I know, but it's the armor's curse. You wear it and become invulnerable but it never comes off." She sighed and looked at the ceiling. "Even Pluto can not release me from this fate."

Penny nodded. "So why help the foundation?"

"Because I feel like I should. Besides, I have nothing better to do besides helping you humans out." she remarked with a shrug. "If I fight and succeed, I go back to being undefeated until someone else comes and wants to fight me. It gets monotonous after a few centuries."

"I see. From what our science have concluded, your body is in a sense, disconnected to any dimension. Knowing this information, how would you describe your current mood?"

"Sometimes confused, sometimes coherent. It feels like I'm here, but somewhere at the same time. At first I actually went a bit insane, but I got over it." She said. "But if I had a chance to change the outcome of my past, I would've just left it alone."

"Have you forgotten anything for the last thousand years or retain all the memories of your past?"

"Well I've forgotten only personal things like what my original body looked like and my own name." She said sadly. "But I make the most of it in the present."

"One last question before I go."

"Wait, why?"

"Busy schedule." Penny sighed. "Have to visit the other sites by the morning since you are the safest SCP in this site."

"Why thank you. Sometimes some of the humans call me names or don't bother to talk to me. Ironic considering some of the others I've met aren't so easy going."

"Are you referring to one of those as SCP-1001?"

She stood still while looking a little out of it.

"I'll take that as a yes. Anyway, the final question, if you and SCP-1001 were to meet, what would you do to him and why?"

"I…..I'd rather not say."

"I see, thank you for your time." Penny extended a hand. "I hope to visit again when I'm not on a tight schedule. You were a very pleasant SCP."

"Aw, you're making me blush."

"I'll let SCP-1001 you said hello." She said while getting up and walked away as SCP-2999 stood still and fell back with a thud.

(Later)

-Site-55, [REDACTED], South Korea-

A helicopter flew across the jungle as a large building of white covered in reflective mirrors and large lighthouses appeared in the distance and very close to a small lake. It landed on a helipad before Penny and the guards made their way inside.

Penny looked inside and noticed the entire facility was completely bright and had very little staff, with a large black box with glass in the middle of the area with SCP-077 painted onto it with a white substance.

"You might want to be cautious Professor Polendina." One member of the Task Force said. "This is a Keter class."

"Where are all the other guards?"

"Site-55 is the entirety of SCP-077, the only ones stationed here are maintenance crews and specially tasked scientists the 05 Counsel picked."

"Ah. That makes sense." Penny smiled. "But don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Be on your guard, there's a reason the lights are so bright."

She walked over to the box and carefully opened it before closing it behind her and brought out a flashlight. 'Fascinating.'

" **Leave….go...now….** " Said a dark voice from the shadows.

"I would, but I want to ask you some questions."

" **Why…?** " it came again before lights suddenly came on in the box with Penny covering her eyes and briefly saw a shadow dart near the corner of her eye, but saw there was nothing in the box.

"Well, to interview you." She admitted. "To see what you are and why you've been killing D-Class and staff."

" **They saw me...they saw my appearance…** " he replied as she looked around and spotted a few small shadows, that quickly vanished. " **If you see it...you'll have to die too…** "

"I didn't see anything." She said. "But for my first question, what exactly are you? Are you a shadow or some kind of paradox?"

" **Neither….I merely exist….** "

"That's a start. So what is your relation with SCP-3012?" Penny asked with enthusiasm.

" **...she...is an enigma…** "

"Why is that?"

" **She finds me pleasant...chooses to talk to me when possible...but others have tried...only to fear me when they have seen me….** "

"Ah, well that's good." Penny chuckled. "I mean SCP-3012 is happy about the pancakes. But how do you make them without limbs?"

" **You assume...I have no limbs...foolish...I have more power than thought...but I do not flaunt it...I merely make them when I can...as a sign of appreciation…** "

"Oh, my sincerest apologies." She said while seeing the shadows starting to move closer to her. "I meant no offense."

" **The others did...they thought they could trap me...and kill me...and yet they saw me...and died.** "

"So if I were to say I saw you, hypothetically, that is, would you kill me or eat me?" she asked, only to suddenly see long claw marks dig into the floor right next to her along with an indent made in the wall.

" **I do not waste my time...devouring humans...they taste too chewy….** "

She gulped. "Um one last question. Have you ever had any encounters with other SCP's besides SCP-3012?"

" **...very rarely...only two others...but they did not catch my attention…** "

"Who were they?"

" **I will...not say.** "

"Are you friends with them?"

" **...** " the shadows then vanished and the room became dark.

"I'll take that as my cue to leave. Would you like me to tell SCP-3012 you said hi?"

" **...yes.** "

"Alright. Bye." She waved while walking out of containment and closed the door. "He was nice."

"Creepy to me." muttered one of the guards, only to hear a loud bang on the glass with a crack forming making him gulp. "M-Maybe we should leave."

"Yep, because we're going to Site-90!" She smiled as the guards groaned.

'Not that one!'

(Later)

-Site-90, Komodo Island, Republic of Indonesia-

The large black ship floated towards the island while a small white building with chicken wire surrounded a small portion of the beach.

"Ugh." One guard grumbled. "Are you sure we can't go to another site?"

"Nope, this one's on the list."

"But this SCP is annoying!"

"So?"

"It's gonna drive me nuts!"

"Literally or metaphorically?"

"Both!" He snapped as they got towards the beach and saw several komodo dragons walking around the other side of the beach.

"Oh, look at them eating that boar! How fascinating." Penny smiled with interest.

"How is that a good thing?" a guard whispered to another.

"For her it is." She whispered to the guard. "You know how Professor Polendina is with anything outside Site-100."

"Sheltered brat."

"Hush, she might hear you."

"Now where is SCP-099?" Penny muttered while getting off the boat and looked around.

That was when a giant yellow lizard with all the features of a Komodo Dragon and a pair of yellow eyes, strutted around the chicken wire and kept on muttering about 'pancakes' and 'stupid lizards'.

"I am not a stupid lizard." It grumbled in a guy's voice. "I'm a punny guy."

"Ah! There it is." She smiled before walking over. "SCP-099, I'm Professor Penny and I'm here to interview you."

"...ok? But are you going to say 'boo' to my puns?"

"Nope, I like puns. And riddles."

"Thank the gods! Someone that likes puns!" it cheered before sounding like a girl. "Like, that's totally great or some junk."

"...how do you do that? And yes it's my first question."

"Like no clue bra." It said in a surfer's voice. "It's like totally been that way."

"Have you heard other people talk like that in your life?"

"Yes." It said in a scientists voice. "But most of them are tourists or documentary people. If you saw me a few years ago, I might have sounded like the local polynesians."

"Ah, but how old are you exactly?"

"Mmmm, older than dirt? Because I'm a dirty boy!"

"So you've been around since the planet was just that?"

"What no!" It said in a guard's voice. "It was a pun! I'm covered in dirt right now, and been horny since the first of my kind got bigger, or was it the second generation. I can't remember."

Penny raised an eyebrow. "Ok then, so how do you eat? Are you a carnivore or a herbivore?"

"Neither, I'm a flyivore."

"So you eat just flies?"

"Bingo."

"Like a Venus flytrap?"

"More like a Venus Hot trap." It winked.

"Interesting. And just when was your first meeting with humans?"

"Oh I met one when the wooden boats came to the island." It said in a motherly voice. "They got scared of me and ran thinking I'm a 'dragon', but do I have wings or breath fire?"

"No."

"Good, because I can't stand the heat, if you know what I mean."

"I don't."

"That was a joke honey."

"...oh." Penny said with a chuckle. "I get it now. Ok, so what is your least favorite thing? And if it's deadly rate it from a scale of one to ten."

"Alcohol."

"...alcohol?"

"That dirty bitter drink be disgusting, arg." it spoke in a pirate voice.

"You had some before?"

"Arg! That's right lassy!" It groaned. "One bottle and arg! Sick for a year."

"I see, so what is your relation to SCP-2800?"

It blinked before looking away and went silent.

"SCP-090? Are you ok?"

"...yes."

"What is your relation to SCP-2800?" Penny asked again as the SCP started to look annoyed.

"Can we like talk about something else?" It replied in a valley girl's voice.

"Oh sure, are you a boy or a girl?"

"I'm a boy."

"Ah, makes sense. One last question, have you eaten or killed anyone, since you are a venomous reptile."

"Course not, who do I look like? A homicidal hominid?"

"No, you look like a Komodo Dragon." Penny said.

It groaned. "Just go, I'm not having a punny time right now."

"Ha. That's funny."

"Hey, you're right, it was."

Penny smiled before walking towards the boat. "Bye!"

"Sea you later!"

"Ha!"

(Later)

-Site-30, [REDACTED], Japan-

A small truck moved across a small forest as it pulled into a building covered in white tiles, covered in barb wires and two large turret towers on either side of the giant wall. Penny and the guards stepped out and looked around.

"It smells like…..fish?" One guard muttered.

"Must be the shipment." Another guard grumbled. "This place has more shipments of fish then any other site."

"I wonder if it has squid?" Another guard muttered to herself.

"Come along men."

Penny walked down the hallway while seeing a large door with SCP-3000 on it, and opened it as the guards stayed outside. She looked and noticed it was a dark room with some lights on the top of the ceiling and several large spots on the floor and walls. "SCP-3000! Please come out, I just want to interview you!"

She walked in deeper and heard quick footsteps that darted around her.

"Please come out." Penny asked. "I won't bite."

The sounds of footsteps came from above and below as Penny felt a little nervous.

"Can you talk to me?"

That was when a pair of kitten like ears popped out of the spot near the wall as a pale woman with obsidian skin and dark yellow eyes started to appear as her body was covered in a thick layer of 'muck' and obscured her lower body like a cloak.

"Oh hi SCP-3000, so how are you today?"

"..."

"Are you happy? Sad? Lonely? Maybe hungry?"

"Why are you here?"

"To interview you." Penny smiled. "And to say hi. I'm Professor Polendina by the way."

"..."

"SCP-3000?"

"Why do you want to talk?"

"To get to know you better, and maybe help you in the process."

"No one can help me."

"Why not?" Penny asked while writing it down.

"Because of him."

"Him? Who is this 'him'?"

She let out a hiss and snarl while baring her teeth. "I can't say."

"Is it an SCP?"

"I just said I can't say."

"...well can you describe him?"

"No."

"Ok then, how did you come to be? Were you born or created?" Penny sweatdropped.

"I was born, like you."

"When?"

"Before the nation of Nippon was formed."

"Ah. So how did you become able to use your abilities?"

"By trying to survive."

"So you were…..poor? Rich? Orphaned?"

"Poor."

"Ok, why did you kill that boat full of people back in Kyoto? Before the foundation contained you."

"To eat." she frowned. "To me, if it's edible, it's food."

"But why humans? Why not boars or deer?"

"Forbidden to eat."

"Eh?"

"I don't eat boars or deer."

"I see, why do you hide in your portals? Is it a pocket dimension, a tunnel between two points, or an escape mechanism?" Penny asked while the SCP looked melancholy.

"It's to keep me away and safe from someone, someone who I've been trying to forget."

"One last question, did you have any relationships before containment?"

SCP-3000 'frowned' before letting out a heavy sigh. "Just one, that's it."

"So who-"

"I won't say it."

"Oh." She lightly blushed. "Sorry."

"We're done here."

"Ok." Penny said while extending her left hand out. "I hope we can be on good terms SCP-3000. I really do."

The creature looked at Penny before turning and vanished in the darkness.

"Bye." Penny waved while walking out of the room. "And I'll bring squid next time!"

"...I prefer fish."

She turned and blinked as the SCP vanished. "Ok! I'll get you a big fish next time!"

'...odd human.'

(Later)

-Site-20, [REDACTED], Greece-

Penny watched from her tiny boat as she and the guards moved closer to a small island with a large electric fence and a small building in the center of it that looked almost like a mix of the foundation's architecture and that of an Athenian temple. "What a nice island, do you think I could get a vacation here?"

"Probably not."

"Aw." Penny pouted while the boat moved closer to the beach. "But it would be a nice place for a tan."

"Not if you're in a Euclid class containment zone." The guard said as they got off the boat and walked towards the temple.

Which had a large lake in the center of the temple like building with a small room in the middle of it.

"Fair enough, now to say hello to SCP-005." Penny smiled before seeing a small scooter boat near the shoreline and jumped in. "I wonder if this SCP is a nice one like the others?"

"Don't get your hopes up." Another guard said. "This one's...kinda a flirt."

"Oh relax, I'm asexual."

'Wait huh?' They all thought as the doctor drove the boat towards the tiny room. 'But her documents said she was bi!'

Penny drove the boat over near the side of the room and slowed down near the window to it. She then grabbed the small handle that was nearby and opened it while the door automatically closed due to electronically placed locks. "Huh, neat. SCP-005! Can I talk to you?"

All she got in return was what sounded like gurgling.

"Hello? My name is Professor Polendina." She said. "And I'd like to interview you."

" _...wait, are you...a woman?_ " it asked perking up.

"Oh of course I am, I'm not a male." She chuckled. "Or a hermaphrodite."

It moved over and was shown to have large dried crab armor over it with two glowing eyes with tentacles wriggling about while having an angler like jaw. " _Mmm, you're pretty cute._ "

"Thanks, but I have to do an interview. Oh and I'm asexual." She smiled as the SCP looked melancholy at the mention of 'asexual'.

" _Damn, just my luck._ "

"So first question, what exactly are you? A deity or a new form of sea life?"

" _Deity, duh._ "

"What kind exactly?"

" _The handsome kind of course._ "

"So a solar deity?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

" _No, I'm a...ocean deity._ "

"I see. Next question, why are you here exactly?"

" _...punishment for trying to flirt with Hera, Athena AND Aphrodite at the same time._ "

"I see, you must have been a lucky deity in the past." Penny sweatdropped.

" _Getting a chance to see so many women near the shore use to be a joy, but...I have a problem with it._ "

"And that would be?" Penny asked with interest.

" _Where we are right now._ "

She looked around. "Oh, when the foundation locked you up. Well to be honest, you did kill a few people after they threw water balloons at you during a kid's birthday party."

The SCP groaned in frustration as the tentacles moved frantically. " _I know! But….they threw...water!_ "

"Ok, so a deity with water and has crab armor...is afraid of water? Is that what I'm getting at?"

" _Hey! I can be a deity of water without being near it for your info!_ "

"Ok then, next question. How old are you and do you have a less fish like form or are you stuck like this?"

" _I'm older than the silver age of man, and this is my natural form. By the way, how long have I been here?_ "

"We're in the iron age."

" _...FUCK! I MISSED OUT ON THE AGE OF HEROES!_ "

"Relax, I'll get you a waterproof book on mythology and history for you, after my mission is over." Penny smiled.

" _I'd much prefer a book on single women. For some reason every time I try to find one, they're not into me._ "

"Perhaps they don't like fish?" She pointed to the SCP's jaw.

" _What do you mean?_ "

"Um…" she looked at her clipboard. "Final question, if we were to release you into open water, would you attempt to kill all life on earth?"

" _Don't even joke!_ " he yelled banging on the floor. " _Last time I wound up in a lake, I went mad! I don't even remember what happened, but when I was far away from it, a city nearby was completely in ruins. I HATE water!_ "

"Which city?"

" _I think Atlantis, I don't know!_ "

Penny nodded before extending her hand. "Well I must be going, I promise to get you some books when I visit you next time."

" _If they got you in robes, I'd read them._ " he remarked while shaking her hand with several slimy tentacles. " _Come on by any time._ "

She smiled before walking out of the room and back into the boat. 'What a nice deity, a little flirty but nice.'

(Later)

-Site-88, [REDACTED], Germany-

A large armored bus drove through a large forest of trees as it went past a large white wall labeled 'Site-88' in a coded phrase as several armed guards walked up and down the already passed wall.

"I hate this place." One guard gulped. "It's just...so creepy."

"Well this is SCP-090-1, the Neverending Forest of Beasts." Another guard said. "It always produces new and deadly animals every twenty four hours."

"Ugh."

Penny looked outside while seeing a giant five headed elk with wolves teeth and leopard like claws walking close to the bus. "Ooh, that one looks friendly. Hello!"

It looked at her before letting out a call before it bit into a nearby branch.

"Professor, please don't look at the wild life. Some might try to eat us." One guard said before the bus drove to a small wooden hut with several runes on it and a working fireplace inside it. "Especially the ones with the fifty eyes."

"I'll be fine." She smiled as the bus suddenly broke down. "What was that?"

"Crap, the bus stopped."

"Must be the field around the hut." A guard grumbled before the sound of a musket was heard as it hit the glass and shattered it. "GAH!"

"Professor get down!" called a guard before raising his gun up. "We're under attack!"

BAM!

"GAH!"

The shots of gunfire was heard before as quickly as it came, the musket fire stopped, leaving five men and women guards dead.

Penny looked on in shock before shaking her head. 'Ok! Calm down, you've seen death before, this isn't any different.'

"We're gonna die!" One guard screamed as a figure walked towards the bus and aimed a rusted looking musket at the guard's head.

" **Prey.** "

BAM!

And hit him right between the eyes. He fell down before the figure grabbed a leg and started to drag him away.

Penny gulped before steeling herself and called out. "Hello! SCP-090? Um I'm Professor Polendina and I want to do an interview with you."

The figure stopped and turned to Penny who tried to keep a brave face on.

'I hope it doesn't kill me.' She thought while seeing the figure, which looked like a humanoid figure with a thick white mustache, covered in various animal furs and bones, with an old hessian uniform draped over its body and dark red eyes. "Um did you hear me?"

" **More prey.** "

"Wait wait! I'm not prey." She got out. "I'm a...hunter of knowledge, like yourself."

It stared at her while taking the conversation into account. It rubbed it's chin while Penny sweated nervously.

"Y-Yeah. I just want to learn more about you, I-I mean you must have...interesting tales from your hints right?"

It grinned and dropped the man. "Oh absolutely!"

Penny blinked while the tone changed from dark and single minded to happy and joyful on a top of a hat. "So, want to talk out here or in the hut? With all the...fascinating wildlife."

"We'll discuss it in my hut of course!" It said while walking towards the hut. "And do please bring the deer, I have a hot oven for it."

"Uh, right." Penny said before picking the 'deer' up by the legs.

(In the hut)

Penny gulped while sitting on a chair of bear hide while SCP-090 was busy cooking...'deer' soup. "It's a cozy hut."

"Thank you, it took me ages to get it just right." He said. "After all, it was made after those dreadful Teutonic Knights came storming into this place."

"I see...so how old are you?"

"Mmm, lost count after my tenth hunting expedition to inner Africa. Now that was a good time, but I was already older than yourself by then."

"And your first expedition?"

"France, no, it was Inner Mongolia." He said. "And that was the time I hunted a giant electrified worm for ten days straight."

"A giant electrified worm? I don't think I've heard of those."

"It was what the locals called it a death worm." He said while tasting the pot. "Mmm, needs more meat."

Penny gulped. "So why do you hunt humans?"

"Mmm...I do?"

"Yes, the guards you attacked."

"You mean the rabbits? They were just eating grass."

Penny blinked before writing that down. "So when did you realize you were invulnerable to pain?"

"Mmmm, about the time I faced and captured the greatest creature on earth." He pointed to a mounted creature with nine heads and tiny dragon like wings. "The Hydra, well a smaller one then the one Hercules took on, but it was still a well earned catch."

"You've been to Greece then?"

"Why yes, but for the life of me I forgot why I did that. But anyway, I was able to brave the poison and shoot it in between the eyes. Although my perfectly trimmed mustache was burned off in the acidic blood." He grumbled. "It took a long time to grow back."

Penny nodded. "Next question, why did you come to this part of germany?"

"To hunt of course, why else?"

"But what exactly?"

"The forest of course. A never ending forest of beasts is a perfect place for me, and I heard from an informant in France that this place was dangerous. Pish Posh! I've faced bigger and more deadly beasts then a simple forest."

"In all your years of hunting, is there anything you HAVEN'T managed to kill?"

"...just one." He sighed. "Oh, that was a good attempt. Me and a few others that you now call SCP's joined together a few years back to find an artifact. They hired me as a hunter of course, but after a long time of tracking, we couldn't find the damn thing. Oh well, if it does exist then perhaps I'll find it and add it to my collection."

"Can you describe it?"

"...I can't." SCP-090 sighed. "It's been so long and I can't remember the details. I am getting older you know."

Penny gulped. "So...why haven't you 'hunted' me like the others?"

"Like you said before, we are fellow hunters of our craft. I would never attempt to hunt a fellow hunter even if my life depended on it, unless it was the hunting of others lives or query, then I would shoot with no hesitation."

Penny gulped hearing that. "So...what do you do with the animals after the meats all gone?"

"Either make them into weapons, cooking utensils, or when I find a good kill, just use taxidermy on them." He said while tasting the soup. "Mmm...almost ready."

"One last question, did you have family or were you alone?"

"...I had a daughter but a plague took her too young." He sighed heavily. "All after I came back from that expedition to the ends of the world."

"...I'm sorry."

"It's fine, but I try not to dwell on it."

"So…." she gulped. "I know it might sound rude but I have to be off. I have an expedition myself to see the other SCP's. But I don't have a ride and….you kinda killed my 'deer' guards."

"Ah ha! I knew they were deer!"

"Yeah." Penny got up and shook his hand. "If you don't mind, could you escort me out of the woods? Please?"

"Of course, I can lead you out of here no problem."

'That was close.' "Thanks."

(Some time later)

-Site-41, [REDACTED], Britain-

Penny shivered while drinking some hot chocolate on an airplane while some new guards tried to comfort her a little bit. "S-So many...beasts…."

"Yeah, it can get nerve grating after a while."

"I suggest you get some sleep or more chocolate." Another guard said. "It might help with the nightmares."

She shivered while looking out the window, and saw a white building with a large football field on the right side. "O-Ok…." 'I hope this one calms my nerves.'

'Poor girl, she looks close to a nervous breakdown.' One guard thought before the plane touched down. 'Must be hard being a Site Director.'

'I hope I don't catch a cold.' She thought while they started getting out.

(Inside)

Penny looked around while seeing a large room with the name tag 'SCP-122' on it. "This is it."

As she walked inside, she saw a small table with ancient symbols on it and a pair of silver boots with swan like wings on each sole, but was rusted in a few places and unpolished, while some cameras were placed on each corner of the room.

"Ah SCP-122." She chuckled while seeing a large keyboard on the ground with a computer screen next to it. "How are you today?"

"..." it jumped from the table and 'typed' on the keyboard. " _Who are you?_ "

"Professor Polendina, and I'm here to interview you and perhaps find out how to clean the rust off your very well made wings." Penny smiled.

" _Oh really? So you're not here just to melt me down?_ "

"What no. Why would I?"

" _Because the gods tried to do that AFTER helping this one guy out. Ugh, never trust a god._ "

"Ok, but I just want to talk. Nothing more."

" _Fine, make it quick._ "

"Alright, so when were you made and why?"

" _Before that stupid city state Athens was founded. I had one job, help a hapless hero fight a fucking monster. But after that and a giant whale, I got cast aside and was almost sent to the forge! Can you believe that?!_ "

"I see."

" _Anyway, I got saved by the thief god and was placed in a box right near this shitty island. And I waited for someone to let me out and looked what happened! My wings rusted!_ "

"Well has anyone tried to clean them?"

" _Yes, but then they just lose me._ " It typed. " _And after a LONG time of waiting, I decided SCREW it and started kicking people off cliffs for fun._ "

"Like the boy that found you in a cow pasture?"

" _He asked for it! He and his fat feet danced all the way to the cliff and then I let go of him before my interior broke. Call me a bloody sod._ "

"Oh my, I didn't expect that. The foundation thought you did it with malice."

" _Shows what they know._ "

"Next question, how did you gain sentience?"

" _About ten years at sea. Ugh, being in a gold box can make anyone with a brain aware._ "

"So you have a brain?"

" _No, I'm a pair of now grounded flying boots!_ "

"Sorry."

" _Anything else?_ "

"What would you do if we cleaned you up and released you?"

" _Simple, find a fucking hero, help it face a monster, then fly around WITHOUT getting placed in a box!_ "

"I see, can I try you on before I go?"

" _Go ahead._ " It typed as Penny walked closer to it.

She placed them on while looking interested. "Huh, nice and smooth." 'And fits better than my own boots. If 05 didn't label this as a Euclid, maybe I could keep it?'

That was when she started to tap dance like a pro.

"Woah!" she let out in surprise. "W-What's happening?"

She then started to jump up and down while Penny started to feel sick.

"Ugh…" she groaned before the shoes suddenly let go of her feet and sent her crashing into a wall. "Ow!"

" _There ya go._ " It typed as Penny groaned and got up.

"Ow...thanks. And I'll try asking the higher ups about the rust remover and polish."

" _Good._ "

She groaned while walking out of the room. 'That hurt.'

(Later)

-Site-11, Amazon Rainforest, [REDACTED]-

Penny grumbled while in a jeep in the middle of nowhere. "How much longer?"

"Another hour." A guard said. "You could take a nap to pass the time."

"Aw! But I want to see SCP-035 now!"

"Just a suggestion ma'am."

"Aw!" She pouted while eating some cookies. "Nom nom nom!"

'Where did she get those?' The guard thought while the jeep moved deeper into the jungle, only to get stuck in a river covered in mud. "Crap."

"What happened?"

"We got stuck in the river bank. Fuck."

"How long will it take to get us out?'

"I don't know, two maybe three hours."

"Ugh!" Penny groaned. "Damn it!"

"Just relax, we'll get right on it." The guard said while getting out.

She grumbled while looking out of the window. 'I hope we get to the den. I want to see if it has cubs.'

The sounds of the jungle grew louder and louder while the guards started to push the jeep out of the river, keyword tried.

"Ugh!"

"Come on, push!"

"Gah! My back!"

That was when Penny noticed something in the distance.

A double rainbow...on the ground?

"What in the world?"

"Grrr." growled a large cat like creature, the size of a cheetah, covered in bright light that shone like a star, from the underbrush as a trail of color escaped from its tail.

"My goodness! SCP-035!" She gasped as it moved closer to the car, and started sniffing the air. "It's here!"

"Grrrrr, raaaar." It growled while spying a small capybara in the distance. It licked it's lips and lunged at the rodent.

The guards jumped at the screaming creature before hearing a bone sickening crunch.

The SCP growled before dragging its prey away like a leopard, jaw clasped to the jugular.

"Uh...should we do something."

"No." One guard said. "That SCP is classed as Safe, meaning it won't attack us unless we provoke it."

"...oh right."

"Just don't try to get a selfie with it, the last guy who did it...well we don't talk about him."

"Huh?! What?!"

"Yeah, it wasn't pretty."

Penny smiled while looking at the SCP dragging the food away into the underbrush. 'So cool!'

(Later)

-Site-09, [REDACTED], Chicago, USA-

"Are we there yet?" Penny asked while in a taxi in the middle of the woods, again. "Why do we have ten pounds of ice cream in the cooler?"

"You know SCP-567 enjoys it right?"

"Well I understand why, but doesn't it make it fat?"

"Of course not. It takes ice cream in like it's water."

"...so it's not SCP-222? The Fat Businessman?"

"No."

"Ah, thanks." She smiled. "Now I won't have to call this SCP a fat overweight businessman with an erectile dysfunction."

The guards either sweatdropped or just laughed at the title.

"So this class is Euclid, right?"

"Yes, but it's being pended as Keter class." One guard said gravely. "It's abilities are kinda...dangerous."

"Yeah."

"Agreed."

"Not to worry, I'm sure we'll be ok." Penny smiled while they drive to a large white building with two miles worth of walls on either side of it. "Ah! There's Site-09!"

"Be careful professor."

"Relax, I have good luck on my side." She smiled as they got inside, which was as cold as the arctic and had titanium plating on the walls and floor. "...ACHOOO!"

"Tissue?"

"Yes please." She sniffled while taking a tissue and sneezed into it. "Ugh...thanks."

"No problem."

Penny sniffled before walking towards a door labeled 'SCP-567' on it and entered, only to find herself looking at...nothing. "Hello? Anyone in here?" 'Weird, didn't it supposed to be here?'

That's when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

Penny blinked before turning around. "Huh?"

"Arf!" barked a small black and white corgi near her feet.

"Eh? Zwei? Why are you here? Where's SCP-567?" She asked confused.

"Arf arf!"

Penny looked very confused before putting the cooler down and opened it up to reveal several tubs of ice cream. "Well...I guess I have to eat...all of this." 'Ugh...I'm going to get sick. And I'm lactose intolerant!'

"Arf arf!" barked Zwei jumping up and down.

"..." she grabbed a tub and moved it to the side, with Zwei looking at it. "Wait! You're not Zwei! He hates ice cream!"

The dog barked before suddenly bursting into pink glass.

Penny jumped back in shock while knocking the tub over.

Only for an invisible force to grab the tub and started eating it.

"You almost tricked me."

The tub moved a little before getting sent flying at Penny's face.

"Ow!" she held the spot with a wince. "That was just rude!"

The force then busted into pink glass and turned into a small girl with D cup breasts, a bowler hat, a long black umbrella and wearing a fine red tux with multi colored eyes.

"Aw that's so cute." Penny gushed. "So you're SCP-567."

She nodded.

"Excellent. Because I came here to interview you. But do you speak?"

She shook her head.

"Oh. Do you know how to write?" Penny asked while pulling out a pad of paper from her lab coat.

She nodded while taking the pad.

"Ok, first question. How old are you?"

The SCP jotted down 'I can't remember'.

"Alright, what is your original form?"

'Secret~'

"Ok...so why did you kill that mafia boss twenty five years ago and his entire gang?"

'...they took something of mine away.'

"Who?" Penny asked as the SCP looked sad.

'Someone who took me in and who made me feel like myself.'

"Was it a mafia boss? A politician? A normal man or woman?"

'...man.'

"So an adoptive father figure?"

'Yes.'

"So how did he pass away and how did you cope?"

'I told you, he was taken.' she deadpanned.

"But how exactly?"

'...'

"I'll just skip that one. How did you learn about your abilities? Did it appear as a baby or later on?"

'I've always known of them.'

"Alright, what food do you consume and do you drink water?"

'Ice cream, only ice cream.'

"Don't you get fat from that? And no it's not my question, one of the guards asked." She lied while giving a very tiny hiccup that sounded like a cricket.

'It's the only thing that isn't poisonous to me.'

"Wait? It's poisonous to you? That wasn't in the log." Penny said in surprise.

'I'm talking stuff OTHER than ice cream.'

"I see, my bad."

'Dum dum.'

"Hey!" Penny frowned. "I'm not dumb."

'Saying it like it is.'

"Anyway, if you got out of the foundation's containment, what would you do? Will you kill more people or hide away from the world?"

'I see no reason to stand out, especially since I'm good at hiding.'

"Next question, have you been intimate or romantically interested in anyone?"

'No.'

"Sorry, it was in the questionnaire." Penny sweatdropped.

'I'm sure it was.'

"Last question." She looked at her notepad. "Do you have any friends outside the foundation and if they have the same or similar abilities as you, will you name them so we can find out how to possibly contain or help them?"

'Nope.'

"Ok." Penny extended her right hand out. "Well I have to go, I hope we meet each other again as friends."

The SCP shook her hand. She then grabbed the fingers and licked them.

"Ew!"

'You really need to take a joke~' she wrote before vanishing in a burst of pink glass.

'Nasty!'

(Later)

-Site-70, [REDACTED], Russia-

A large snow jeep moved across the snow while Penny sneezed and felt her fingers falling off from the almost subzero weather.

"ACHOO! W-Why d-d-did we go in the ACHOO! Winter?"

"Because it's where the next SCP is." One heavily armored guard said. "And because if we went in the summer, the flies would eat us alive."

"Amen brother." Another guard said before sneezing.

"ACHOO!" Penny sneezed. "Can you turn the heater up?"

"Can't. The A/C is broken."

She groaned while the jeep moved towards a small igloo made of steel and in the middle of the snowbank. "ACHOO!"

"Don't worry, we're coming up on it." One guard said as they got out of the jeep and into the igloo, which was revealed to be a small elevator.

Penny shivered while still feeling cold. 'How cold is this site?!'

"Going down professor?"

"Y-Y-Yes." She said as the guard pressed the button to the basement floor.

(Several miles of earth later)

Penny grumbled while freezing cold. "H-How many miles?"

"Over one hundred miles under the upper crust."

"ACHOO!"

"Bless you."

She sniffled while the elevator opened up to reveal a long white hallway with icicles on the ceiling and water dripping from the walls. "S-So this is Site-70?"

"Yeah, be very careful and keep all skin covered as best or it might freeze." The guard said as they walked down the hallway, until they made it to a door with frozen ice like windows on either side of it as the label 'SCP-1298' was written on the door. "I suggest not salivating."

Penny nodded while opening the door, only for it to be stuck in place. "Fuck!"

"Step aside ma'am, this always sticks." The guard said before kicking the door open, only for him to freeze solid while someone was cursing in russian.

Penny jumped back while the other guard pulled out his rifle. "Oh my!"

"Crap! I think we accidentally scared it!"

"Things are gonna get intense."

The ice and snow started to move around like a hurricane while giant blades of snow appeared and looked ready to hack the SCP staff to bits. Only for the blades to dissipate and the sound of someone trying to speak was heard.

"Bastards." said a voice in broken russian and english. "What mamas taught ya? Nothing?"

"P-P-Please calm down!" Penny called out. "We mean you no, ACHOO!"

"Bless ya." The voice said.

"Thanks...sniff."

"Ya woman? Baby bushka? Tiny cub?"

"Uh, I'm a woman."

"Ya…" The voice said. "You come in. Men leave area, now."

"Professor, I don't think we should leave you alone." whispered one of them.

"I'll be fine." She whispered back. "I survived worse."

"Still-"

"Plus I really don't want you to get killed."

"Alright, but if something happens, just yell for us."

Penny nodded before walking inside, sneezing all the way. "ACHOO!"

"Bless ya."

"Thank you." She said while seeing a pale woman with an ice like structure, a C cup chest, icicle like hair going down to her needle like feet, wearing a long dress made of snow and dark soulless white eyes, in the middle of the room, topless.

"Bastard men." She cursed while clenching her hands tightly. "Peeping on girls breasts."

"Uh, hello there, are you SCP-1298?"

She turned to Penny. "Name wrong."

"Eh?"

"Name Anastasia."

"Oh! Sorry Anastasia."

"Hello. Why here?"

"To interview you."

"Why?"

"To better understand you."

"...exploit me?" She asked with a frown.

"No, so our organization can better understand details about you."

She nodded. "Talk."

"Ok, first question, when did you get your powers?"

"No remember, memories gone."

"Ok, then do you remember anything far back?"

"Name, accent, love of sweets." She said coldly. "No more."

"Not even the earliest time you used your abilities?"

"No."

"Ok...so are you happy here?"

She frowned. "It boring."

"Ok, well do you know why you seem hostile against the guards?"

"Men kill me, red men." She growled. "Men evil. Deviant."

"So you DO have some memories?"

"No. Instinct." She said. "No remember."

Penny nodded. "Do you have another form or are you stuck in this one?"

"I do." She said before turning into a large snowflake with white eyes on the tips of it, and then changed back. "Ya satisfied?"

"Well just how cold can you make the air around you?"

"Below russian winter." Anastasia said with a cold smirk.

"...so colder than outside."

"Ya."

'Thank god this jacket is made for that or else I'd be dead right now.'

"More?"

"Oh yes, do you like jokes?"

"...yes. But long time ago. No like now."

"Well do you remember where you were before you were brought to the organization?"

"...no." She said. "Men woke me many seasons ago, no remember, why?"

"So you woke up in the seventies, but why do you stay here?"

"Home."

"You find it home?"

"Ya. Home."

"So you don't find it a prison at all?"

"No." She said. "No."

"Do you like anyone?"

"Why should I?"

"Well I mean do you have any friends?"

"...no." She said sadly. "No."

"Want to me mine?"

She blinked before her body started to melt a little. "W-W-W-What?!"

"I said, do you want to be my friend?"

"W-W-W-W-W-What?" She blushed while the room started to warm up and she began to melt.

"Is that a yes?" Penny asked while Anastasia started to turn into a puddle. "Oh my! What's going on?!"

"I-I-I-I've...never had a friend before!"

"First time for everything right?"

Anastasia slowly reformatted while extending a hand out. "Kiss hand."

"Why?"

"Loyal to me."

"Huh?"

"Friend...seal."

"Oh! I get it now." She said before kissing the hand, and got stuck. "MMMMM!"

"Deal is struck." She said while moving the hand back, causing Penny's lips to get stuck to a chunk of ice. "Talk."

"MMMMM!"

She blinked before pulling the ice off.

"YEOW!"

"Talk."

"I gan't."

"What?"

"I gan't."

"...eh?"

Penny rubbed her tongue to get it some warmth and coughed. "Tongue...cold."

"Ah. Ya better now?"

"Yes...cold." She shivered before looking at the clipboard. "Ok last question, what is your opinion on puns? Eh? Did someone write that here...ah! With coal?! How?!"

Anastasia frowned. "Hate puns."

"So you don't like them? Not even from a friend?"

"Why? Do you have one?"

"Just one. Are you having a punny time?"

She deadpanned before turning into small snow crystals and vanished in an instant.

"I take it that's a no." She muttered before walking away. "Bye bye Anastasia! See you next time!"

All she got was silence as the door was frozen shut again.

(Later)

-Site-32, [REDACTED], Egypt-

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Penny screamed while on a camel. "SO HOT!"

"Do you need water?"

She grabbed a canteen and drank it. "AH!"

The guard in light white robes sweatdropped as the camels moved across the desert. "Don't drink it all or we won't have any for later."

"Ok." She sighed. "But I'm so hot!"

"Well we are in the desert."

"I should've gone naked!"

'Now that'd be something to see.' He thought with a smirk, before the camel spat at him. "Gah!"

"Nuck, mmmuck." It grunted while seemingly laughing a little.

'Stupid camel.'

Penny groaned while looking ready to pass out. 'I. Hate. Egypt!'

"We should be coming up to Site-32 in a bit." The guard said while they started to move towards a large white building with defective mirrors on five large towers as several ancient temples were buried next to the walls and gate. "And here we are."

"FINALLY!" she gasped with a smile. "Let's get inside before I die of dehydration!"

(Inside)

Penny sighed in relief while next to an air conditioner and making funny sounds with her mouth. "Aaaaaaaaahh llllaaaalllaaaallllaaaaaa!"

'Is she a professor and Site Director or a kid?' wondered the guard. "Uh, professor?"

"Yyyyyyeeeeessssss?" She asked while not moving.

"The SCP?"

"Ooooohhhh rrriiiiggghhtt!" She said while moving away. "Let's see SCP-500."

"Just be careful, this one tries to break out every day."

"I'll be fine." 'I hope.' she thought as the guards lead her down a hall with several steel doors.

That was when she saw a door made of pure steel and covered in scratch marks.

'Ok…..that's scary.' she thought before they stopped in front and saw it had numerous locks attached.

"Care to knock?" The guard asked.

"Got a key?"

"No, but you got one from the 05 Council before you left Site-100 right?"

She blinked before feeling her coat and took out a gold key with an 'Eye of Ra' on it. "This is it."

"Just be careful, she might try to zip by you."

Penny gulped before moving the key towards the door, which caused the locks to open all by themselves and fall to the ground with a thud.

Creak.

'Creepy.' she thought opening it while the guards had their rifles trained on it.

But for some reason, nothing came out.

The guards looked at each other in confusion.

"Ok, this isn't normal behavior."

"Yeah."

"Just keep your eyes peeled."

Penny looked into the room while seeing it was cramped, covered in hieroglyphics, and a small silk bed with destroyed pillows all over the floor. "Hello? SCP-500? Are you in here?"

Silence.

"Hello? I'm here to interview you." She called out.

Silence.

"...are you in here?" she asked before feeling a sudden wind. "Hello?"

Clack.

Clack.

Clack.

The guards looked at the door while hearing the clacking of shoes on stone.

Clack.

Clack.

Clack.

"Keep your eyes peeled professor." A guard said before he saw a harem dancer with giant breasts and a large ass walking out. "Wait...oh god no! Sister no!"

"It's the SCP!" cried one raising his gun. "Shoot it!"

The harem dancer smiled before Penny shook her hand.

"Hello, I'm Professor Polendina, or Penny if you want to call me that. I'm here to interview you." She smiled.

"Hello, would you care for entertainment~?"

"Sorry." She smiled. "I just want to talk miss SCP-500."

The harem dancer blinked while looking a little lost. "Talk?"

"Yeah, I want to know you and perhaps learn why you try to escape this site." Penny smiled. "So care to walk back inside and answer some questions?"

She looked at Penny and the guards who had several guns trained on her.

"Please?" Penny smiled.

She groaned before her form flickered and turned into a very thin woman with tanned skin, a C cup chest, wearing a simple white cloth over her chest and groin, and had alternating eyes and hair that seem to change every five seconds. "Fine."

The guards went at ease seeing the SCP not attacking them in their minds or body.

"Good, first question. Is this your true form?"

"No, I forgot ages ago." She yawned. "I just took this one after this damn queen Cleopatra tried to use me against the romans. Never expected me to change her perspective to think an asp was a jug of wine."

"I see. So why did you attack the task force that found you?"

"Oh them, yeah. They woke me up." She deadpanned. "You would be pissed off too if you got sealed by a Crusader that thought I was a 'demon' trying to attack their 'princess'. It was the other way around, she attacked me and wanted to join her in conquering Jerusalem. Fat lot that did."

"So you had somewhat of a hand in history, right?"

"Not exactly. I killed the bitch, but I didn't have 'a hand' in any history." She sighed. "All I wanted was to be left alone, but nope. They want me for my powers, not that I can blame them. I am a sneaky son of an ass."

"How old are you?"

"No clue. But I do remember seeing pyramids forming. Kinda dumb in my opinion. They just look...boring."

"So your power is to mess with people's perception of you?"

"That and alter memories." She smirked. "Among other things."

"Ok, what do you like?"

"Besides freedom? Gold, silver, the occasional cow."

"Why cows?"

"In my time, cows were worth more than gold." She grinned. "A herd of cows can be as much as a small nation, maybe even two."

"Well nowadays they're very common."

"...well fuck." She muttered.

"Next question, just why are you escaping exactly?"

"Well that's a secret." She grinned. "You don't expect me spilling the milk too soon?"

Penny sweatdropped.

"Any other questions?"

"Oh right, did you have a family?"

"..."

"Hello?"

"...I had one. But they threw me out." She frowned while changing into a tall tanned man with bulging muscles and holding an axe made of copper. "And made me steal to survive! They were NO family! They were selfish dogs!"

"Ok ok, we can change the subject." Penny said quickly as the SCP changed back. "Um do you have a name?"

She tisked. "No. I discarded that ages ago."

"What are the limits of your power?"

"I can only affect people that are in fifty feet away from me." She whispered in her ear. "But if these guards knew they might take advantage of me."

"Ah, I see."

She then pointed to a guard. "Watch this."

Penny looked confused before SCP-500 started to turn into tiny scarabs that crawled onto a guard.

"AAAAAAH! GET THEM OFF ME!" He screamed in fear before running around like a chicken without a head. "SCARABS!"

The guards aimed at the scarabs before noticing the guns were now cobras. "AHHHH!"

Penny blinked while seeing SCP-500 next to her.

"I just altered their memories to think they're in real danger." She chuckled. "Did that to this guy Caligula and boy, he was crazy for the moon for the rest of his life."

'I'll have to keep that in mind for later.' She thought before saying. "Final question. Are you in need of a friend?"

"Meh, don't have time. I have to escape and find that stupid princess, she still owes me a castle." She smirked. "But that could be a fabrication of your gullible mind."

Penny blinked before seeing the SCP running away, only to get stopped by a trap door. 'Huh, Site-32 must've added that before I arrived.'

(Later)

-Site-12, [REDACTED], Brazil-

Penny looked down from the helicopter while hoping there wasn't any killer bees outside, since she was heavily allergic to bees. "How close are we?"

"About ten minutes away." A guard said.

"I see…." she then saw a 'bee' flying towards her. "EEP!"

"It's a fly professor."

"It looks like a bee!"

"It's not." He sweatdropped as the 'bee' flew away. "And it's gone."

Penny paled a little while having goosebumps on her arms.

"Are you gonna be alright?"

"Y-Yes." She gulped while shivering.

'I guess SCP-390, The Bee Woman's out of the question.' The guard sweatdropped while the helicopter flew towards a cliffside overlooking a large lake that had...an upside down white building with several tubes of green ooze dripping out of them. "Oh there's Site-12. And look at all the SC-4 oozing into the lake."

"Phew, finally." she sighed. "But is it safe? SC-4 is capable of comatosing a person."

"Yes, but the lake dilutes the substance."

"Ah. Still, it might not be a good idea."

"If we find a hyperactive leopard or alligator in the lake, we'll cover it."

'Well that's true.' Penny thought as the helicopter moved towards the helipad. When it landed she sighed in relief before they made their way off.

(Inside)

She looked in the facility while noticing that hundreds of rooms were dedicated to cultivating the green ooze. 'Oh boy.'

That was when she saw a large tank with 'SCP-038' etched onto the glass. She walked over to it and opened it up.

Only to notice that something was moving around the tank and extreeting ooze from its body.

Penny blinked before seeing a giant humanoid coffee bean with two green eyes, a small mouth, long green vines, and green liquid oozing from its body like sweat. 'So that's where SC-4 comes from…..ew.' she walked over as the humanoid looked at her, but didn't say anything. "Um, hi? I'm professor Penny, and I'm here to interview you."

"I think you mean to tell me everything's going to be fine, which is a complete lie." It said in a low voice.

"What no. I just want to talk so I can better understand you and allow the foundation to better comprehend your existence."

It made some gurgling sounds.

"So don't worry. I promise this won't hurt you in anyway shape or form." she smiled. "So can I ask you some questions?"

"...fine."

"Thanks. So what are you exactly? A mutated coffee bean?"

"No. I'm the FIRST coffee bean brought over from the old world. I just had a longer lifespan due to a mixture of this place, the idiot's urine, yes that guy did it on his way to the new world, and getting lots of sunlight."

"Ew."

"My thoughts exactly."

"So you hate humanity?"

"No I do not. I just hate what they have become." It grumbled. "I mean have you seen the damage to the rainforest? In another few years perhaps, the coffee plant MIGHT become extinct."

"Well there are groups who try to keep that from happening."

"Like the Church of the Broken God or the Chaos Insurgency?"

"No." She frowned. "Those types of organizations are not what I meant."

"So you're referring to you?"

"Well we do have a machine that can repopulate the human race, been doing that for years."

"...playing god will lead to your destruction." SCP-038 sighed. "Like how playing god lead to my evolution."

Penny sighed. 'An intellectual. That wasn't in the logs.' "Next question. How do you like your current living conditions?"

"Better than living in a cave for years. But why is the site upside down?"

"We don't know either."

"Huh, I'll look into it sometime."

"Are you able to create SC-4 that does other stuff?"

"No. I'm a coffee bean." It deadpanned. "What else could I mean besides the contents I create?"

"...touché." Penny said. "Can you reproduce asexually?"

"I can't. I'm not 'mature' enough for that, even after a few centuries of life."

"Do you know when you will be?"

"I say in another hundred years."

"Alright. Have you ever seen others similar to you?"

"Again, no. I'm the only one in existence."

"If you tried, could you make your SC-4 stronger with less drawbacks?"

"Didn't I tell you? I can not attempt something beyond my nature. I am not a human like you and their inability to stay humble to those with greater abilities."

"Sorry."

It gurgled while Penny felt at odds with the SCP.

"Um...last question. Um…do you have any likes?"

"No. I am a coffee bean."

"Fair enough."

"Anything else?"

"No."

"Good, now scram. I'm busy here." It said bluntly.

Penny walked off while seeing the SCP oozing our more ooze. 'Ew!'

(Later)

-Site-11, [REDACTED], Norway-

DOOOOODOOOOOOOO!

"BLECK!" Penny puked off the side of a large white freighter ship while the waves started to make her feel very sick. "BLECK!"

"Uh, professor?"

"BLECK!" She puked again while the guards started to get concerned. "BLECK!"

"Are you feeling ok?"

She panted while looking up. "When are we getting to Site-MMM!" She then moved back and puked. "BLECK!"

"About-"

"BLECK!"

"...an hour."

"Oh thank god." She groaned before puking again.

(One hour later)

The guards saw Penny, still sick, walking towards the deck while she tried not to puke.

'I don't think I have anything left in my stomach.' She thought while getting off the ship and walked onto the large 'oil station' with large walls of rubber surrounding the entire area. "UGH! Need...bag..."

"Here you go." A guard said quickly before giving her a bag.

"BLECK! Ugh...let's go in before I...ugh...puke up my stomach." Penny groaned.

"We're just getting the door unlocked right now."

Penny nodded slowly while they walked towards the building, which had a single rubber door, and entered, only to see it was...covered in rubber and consisted of only a small kitchen and a padded room, no electronics or computers. 'At least I'm feeling better now.'

"If you have any devices on you, I'd take them off."

"I don't." She sweatdropped. "I don't even have a phone."

"Just making sure."

"I read the logs, I'm aware of what this SCP can do with them." She said while walking over to a door with a rubber handle. "Just wait out here."

As they watched her go in, they started to sweatdrop as this SCP was...energetic to say the least.

(Inside)

She looked around and saw a glowing figure in the center of the room that was coated in rubber. "Hello?"

The figure appeared closer to Penny's face while revealing that it was a young woman with electricity composing its body and had a G cup chest and no clothes on. "Hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey! What's up!?"

"Uh...nothing much?" she replied while backing up.

"Got any pancakes?!"

"No, and I have a message."

"What?!"

"SCP-077 says hi." She smiled as the SCP blinked and moved back.

"You...talked to him?"

"Yes I did. And he spoke highly about you." She chuckled. "And he's nice for a Keter."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" she glared.

"Nothing, he's just nicer then the logs say about him." She raised her hands up. "Anyway, I came to interview you miss SCP-3012."

"Why?"

"To better understand you and perhaps learn more about you."

"And?"

"For science?"

"No! For pancakes!"

"...what?"

"Pancakes are my life!"

'Ok...that was odd.' Penny thought with a sweatdrop.

"Pancakes or no deal."

"Um…ok? Now or when I come back for another visit?" She asked as SCP-3012 grinned.

"The kind SCP-077 makes."

"Ok. First question, how were you created?"

"From Thor's hammer, duh." She laughed. "He made me at ragnarok!"

"...what?"

"Secret! Ha ha!"

"Ok, why do you like pancakes?"

"Because they are tasty!"

"But don't you usually consume large amounts of electricity?"

"Well yeah, but pancakes taste better." She shrugged. "Plus if I eat too much lightning I might explode or something."

"That was in your file too." Penny paled. 'But that would be like an EMP burst!'

"Anyway, I like pancakes. Next!"

"Right, how did you get into foundation custody?"

"Oh me and invisible hotty were just minding our business, hunting and eating food when some hunter tried to hit me with a bullet. Didn't work, we ran and then you guys separated us!"

"Well you actually destroyed a village when you 'ran'."

"Lies!"

"We have witnesses and videos that say otherwise."

"Lies! I didn't do it! It was the seagulls!"

"..." she shook her head. "Next question, why are you interested in SCP-077? And are you related in someway?"

"Of course we're not related, and even if we were, it wouldn't keep me from liking him~"

"I see, but when did you meet him?"

"Oh that, right after I was born."

"And he tried to kill you?"

"Of course not. I never even got a chance to see him, but I could tell he was there because of the electrons coming from him."

"So you two are close?"

"Like man and wife~"

"Want me to get you a ring?" Penny joked.

"Oh please, why would I want a ring? That's for you humans. But I wouldn't mind if me and him got making a few babies now~"

"So the reason why you try to break containment is to reproduce? But how can a lightning bolt and an invisible being...you know."

"Oh please, it'd take too long to explain it so you humans could understand. Just keep in mind, if I do get out, and we get to making a family, stay away from them. Otherwise I'll go ahead and feed off those nuclear plants you like so much. Wouldn't that be fun?" she laughed darkly.

"Actually no." She sweatdropped. "Plus if you do that, there will be no more pancake ingredients left on the planet."

"...then don't try anything with our babies."

She nodded. "Next question, have you ever tried to use a computer?"

"Yes, but it blew up before I could learn where my hotty is."

"Well even if you could we have extensive security for just such events. We don't leave valuable data like that for just anyone to find."

"Oh poo." She huffed.

"Last question, can you change your form or is that the extent of your abilities?"

"Ha! I can make my bust so great that it would rival any whore looking at my man!"

"Well from what he told me, you're the only one that seemed like an 'enigma' to him, which sounded like a compliment."

The SCP blinked before gushing. "Aw~! He's such a charmer~"

"Well until we meet again, farewell."

"Wait! I have my own question!"

Penny blinked. "And that would be?"

"Has any other hussy been flirting with him?"

"I don't think so, but I could look at the reports later."

"If any of them did I'll fry their brains!" She growled in rage while electricity started to hit the rubber walls.

Penny ran out quickly while almost getting hit. 'YIKE!'

(Later)

-Site-51, [REDACTED], Ireland-

A bus drove across the swamp lands while Penny was eating some chips.

"These should help my stomach in no time."

"Why?" asked one guard.

"I just got off a ship, I'm trying to feel better." She deadpanned before eating more chips. "Too much puking."

"It could be worse. You might be pregnant."

"..." she dropped her chips in shock. "W-What?!"

"I'm just kidding."

"B-But you sounded so serious!"

"It's called joking."

She threw her chips at his face.

"..."

"Not funny!"

'I thought it was.' He thought as the bus drove into a large white building surrounded by swamp lands and had several walls lined with electric and turrets. "We're at Site-51."

"That's good, but I still think you're a pain in the ass."

'Like you're one to talk.' He thought while noticing they were at the main gate. "Watch your step professor."

She got out while noticing that the gate was completely shut except for a doorbell on the left side. 'Eh? When did this become standardized?' she pushed the doorbell and heard it let out a loud gong sound.

The door opened as black tendrils appeared and dragged her inside, and right into a heavily guarded glass room the size of an auditorium.

"EEP!" she let out while falling down and saw the tendrils move around the air.

Only for her to see a tall woman with long black hair, dark red eyes, covered in a mass of black tendrils that formed her arms and legs, a G cup chest, with strange body parts of various organisms all over her body, and a pair of black wings that sprouted from her neck like horns, in the middle of the room while red liquid oozed from her mouth and nipples.

" **Are you worthy?** " She asked while pulling out a long bladed claw from her stomach.

"W-W-W-What?"

" **Are you worthy of breeding with me?** "

"Wait! I'm not here for that! I'm here to interview you!"

" **...** "

"Uh...is that ok with you?"

The SCP grumbled while the claw reversed into the stomach. " **Fine.** "

"Alright SCP-2800. First question, how were you created?"

" **I was born from the excrement of a fallen love goddess.** " She said sarcastically.

"...gross."

" **I know.** " She rolled her eyes. " **For my real origins, I am just a thing you humans call a slime.** "

"A slime? But the tendrils."

" **They aren't mine, just...a certain monsters sick joke.** " She growled as the tendrils wiggled uncontrollably and without her noticing. " **Next question.** "

"Why do you have body parts in weird places?"

" **For extra storage. When my old parts fail, I use them as a temporary fix. The weak mates have the job of giving me their bodies, one way or the other.** "

"Mates? Explain."

She smirked and revealed some wolf like teeth. " **I hunt for those that can bare my children. If I find one, I mate until I am satisfied before I leave. If I don't find one, I shall consume them for parts.** "

"Like a praying mantis?"

" **Yes.** " She deadpanned. " **Like that.** "

"Have you ever had a mate for a long period of time?"

" **...** " she lightly blushed. " **One. But it was many bodies ago.** "

"Who was it?"

" **...** "

"Was it...SCP-099?" Penny asked as the SCP turned red and caused a pair of long blade like arms to appear from her ribs.

" **D-D-DESIST!** "

'AH!'

" **DO NOT SAY ANOTHER WORD!** "

"Ah! Sorry! Next question!" She cried out while the blades went back into the body. "Who do you hate?"

" **A certain bird.** "

"Which kind?"

" **...one that should be dead.** " She frowned.

"Is it-"

" **Don't pry into this or I shall kill you.** "

"Nevermind." Penny sweatdropped. "Are you comfortable here and do you want to escape containment?"

" **It's fine and I'm not leaving. I want the strongest creatures on earth to flock to this place and fight me.** "

"And if the strongest ones are locked up and can't show up?"

" **Then I shall find them.** " She shrugged.

"Next question, how old are you?"

" **About as old as the first human.** "

"Are you referring to Adam?"

" **No. The biological one, that other human was older than me.** " She frowned.

"Ok last question, what happens to the children after you give birth?"

" **Either they die or they try to find me to end me.** "

"Why would they do that?"

" **...call it bad parenting.** " She then grabbed Penny by the legs with her tendrils. " **Off you go, and if you do come back. Bring. Me. A. Mate.** "

She blinked before getting pulled out of the building and sent flying into a bog. "Ew!"

(Later)

-Site-78, Hawaii, USA-

"Not a-BLECK!" Penny groaned while pulling off the side of a small skipper as the boat drove towards an unmarked location, protected from satellite imagery from the foundation's tampering. "Ugh!"

"Bag?"

She grabbed it from the guard and puked into it. "Ugh...why the boat?"

"Because if we used a plane, the world might find out about the island and that goes against the foundation's veil of secrecy."

"BLECK!" she puked while looking green. "Where...is the island?"

The guard pointed to a small island in the distance. "Over there, and it's about the size of a small school.

"BLECK!"

"Do you need some stomach medicine?"

"I'm good." Penny groaned as the skipper moved closer to the island. "Just get me...some more bags…"

"Right away."

(At the island)

The ginger haired girl ran down the gangway and right onto the sand as she panted and looked at the building in the distance, which was a small hut made of inflammable materials. "Thank god! I hate boats!"

As she panted, she felt the sun on her face as the professor decided to see the SCP before the guards got off the boat.

'Hopefully SCP-440 isn't in a bad mood.'

(Ten minutes later)

Penny looked inside the hut while noticing that it was very warm and had several inflammable pillows on the ground. "Huh, how nice. Kinda homey."

"Thanks." said a voice from behind a pillow that sounded like it had a thick accent. "I made the pillow arrangements myself."

"Are you SCP-440?"

That was when a tall woman with long yellowish red hair that went all the way to her feet and over her F cup chest, dark red eyes, and had burn marks on her large ass, popped out from behind the pillow. "That's what they call me. Although I do like Pele more, sounds hot."

"You mean like the goddess?"

"Kupla, and yep." She gave a thumbs up. "So what do you need my adorable friend? Some cooking fire? A hot night of sex? The secret of having beautiful breasts and hips? Oh! Are you here to rub my hair?"

"No, I'm here to interview you." Penny sweatdropped.

"...that's lame." She deadpanned. "Why talk when you can get childbearing hips."

"I'm asexual." She lightly blushed.

"...I don't know. You seem to be a bisexual kinda gal." The SCP pointed at the professor. "But if you want to talk, it's fine by me, even if you should have brought an offering."

"Of what?"

"Pork. I'm hungry for pig meat today." She said bluntly.

"Well I'll keep that in mind next time."

"Then shoot your questions."

"Alright, how did you obtain your powers?"

"Two hundred years ago, but by then I was already in my teens after some magical items made me immortal, but only when my hair isn't cut completely off." She shrugged. "Or it was something else, can't remember. I was drunk that day."

"Ok, do you remember where you were born at least?"

"Yes, I was born on the mainland. Honolulu." She smirked. "Although I was born when someone threw a rock into my mother's womb. Still mad about that one."

"...so why did you attack that group of tourists?"

"They call me fat and pulled at my hair, why wouldn't I defend myself?"

"By setting them ablaze?"

"Well duh!" she frowned. "You do NOT mess with my hair."

"Have you ever tried to start a family?"

"Heck no, but I did meet this girl, sister now by the way."

"And that is?"

"She's my half sister and I haven't seen her in years." She sighed. "I wonder if she's ok?"

"Why the burn marks?"

"I tried to be a fire dancer in my youth, it didn't work when I accidentally sat on some hot lava."

"And just how far can you use your powers?"

"About twenty miles, maybe less."

"And how hot can it get?"

"If I'm really angry, as hot as the sun." She smirked.

"So technically speaking, you could burn up the whole planet."

"And all with a bang! Ha ha!" she laughed making Penny give a nervous smile.

"So is your chest real?"

"Yep~ And filled with hot milk~"

'More like magma.' She thought with a blush. "If you got out, what would you do first?"

"Sunbathe."

"Really? What after?"

"Sleep, eat, make new islands."

"And do you have any plans on escaping?"

"No." She shrugged. "I'm just going to stay here until either you guys die out or lose interest in me. Either way, I can wait a LONG time."

'Makes sense there.'

"Any other questions hot stuff?"

"Wouldn't you be conserved for you 'sister' if someone hurt her? Would you be able to keep from burning her if she was in the nearby vicinity?"

"...I would end them." She growled in rage.

"But if you let loose your power, you'd put her in danger if you weren't careful."

"I would still melt them!" She growled while her entire body caught on fire.

"So you'd willingly harm her too?"

She frowned before the fire extinguished. "No. She's the only one that cares for me. If I did that, I would punch myself in the face."

'And yet she said she would still melt them.' Penny sweatdropped. "Last question, have you fallen in love with anyone?"

"Yeah, my sister."

"Like siblings or…."

"Both." She gave a thumbs up. "It's a steamy relationship!"

'And that's my cue to leave.' She thought before running away.

"Hey! Come back! I just wanted to tell you my sex stories!"

(Later)

-Site-50, [REDACTED], Spain-

Penny rode inside a small armored jeep while looking at her paperwork. "Mmmm, almost done. Just SCP-040, SCP-1001, SCP-666, SCP-503, SCP-4098, SCP-777, SCP-2000, and SCP-001 left."

'Still too many.' thought one guard.

"So feeling good?"

"Well yes, but I'm annoyed we have to see this SCP. She's...annoying."

"Yeah." Another guard grumbled. "Like headmaster annoying."

"Oh come now, she can't be that bad."

"It nearly destroyed a town for having a broken sign!"

"So? They should've fixed it."

"Still annoying."

Penny sighed while noticing a large flying castle made of stone and trees in the distance. "Holy crap!"

"Welcome to Site-50 aka SCP-503-1, the Castle in the Sky." One guard said with a groan.

"At least it's not on the ocean." She sweatdropped as they got closer and noticed a ladder made of human bones hanging from one of the walls. "...and now I'm scared."

"Want to climb professor?"

"W-Why don't you go first?"

"Ladies first."

"I insist."

"And I want you to go up."

She gulped in fear.

(Lots of convincing later)

"NOOOO!" Penny cried out while getting pushed up the ladder by a guard. "I DON'T WANT TO GO UP THE SPOOKY BONE STAIRWAY!"

"Just do it!"

She gulped before getting pushed to the top and landed face first on the ground. "Ow!"

That was when the ladder shot back up, causing the guards to fall to the ground as said ladder went back into a large wooden gate like a tongue.

Penny groaned before getting on her feet. "Ok, that hurt." she looked up and paled while breaking into a sweat.

For she saw the human bones on the gate along with a skull knocker.

'AHHHHHHHH!' She thought before slapping herself. 'Calm down! Just relax! You've been through worse.'

That's when she heard a ghostly wail.

'AHHHH!' She thought while the wail started getting louder and louder. 'AAAAAAAAHHHH!'

That was when the door swung open. "WHO DARES TO BOTHER ME!?"

"AHHHH!" Penny screamed. "I-I JUST WANT TO INTERVIEW! I-I'M PROFESSOR PENNY POLENDINA, SITE DIRECTOR OF SITE-10!"

The wailing stopped as a ten foot tall woman with dark brown skin, covered in bark, soil, stone, metal, animal fur and other items, with an I cup chest, dark yellow eyes, and had long clawed legs that seemed to be fused to the floor, looked at Penny with a frown. "You're one of those 'humans', LEAVE!"

"But why?!"

"NOW!"

"B-But the 05 Council gave me this mission. P-Please let me interview you!" She stuttered.

"NO!"

That was when Penny did the only thing she could do at the moment, make kitten eyes.

"P-Please?" she spoke while making her lip quiver.

The SCP started to blush while finding the girl very cute right now.

"Pwease?"

"Oh...fine! But make it quick." She huffed while Penny smiled.

"Ok! But can we-"

"No. You will not enter my abode."

"Not even if I bring tea next time I come?"

She sighed. "Fine."

(Inside)

Penny sat on a chair made of soil and deer antlers while the SCP was standing right next to her.

"Alright, get to asking the question."

"Questions. It's questions." Penny corrected the woman. "And if you don't mind me asking, were you born with powers or not?"

"Of course I was, how else would I get them?"

"Magic? Gods? An interdimensional demon?"

She deadpanned. "I was born with the power to control mother gaia."

"You mean the planet itself?"

"Yes."

"When were you born?"

"Before the first man created cities, but my first real appearance was when me, an older man with very repugnant feet, a walking bean and a hunter decided to locate a cursed object to destroy its influence." She sighed. "But we couldn't find it and I returned to this part of the world to live out my days in peace."

"Have you ever made a family or a bond with someone close in your life?"

"I have no family, and I had my former traveling members, but they were comrades not anything more." She frowned.

"Can you use magic?"

"No, I just the energy of the planet as my power source." SCP-503 said. "Which I use to manipulate my body to suit my desires and wants."

"And I take it as long as the world is still together, it's never ending?"

"Exactly child."

"Why did you destroy that town fifty years ago?"

"The one with the crooked sign or the one with the cannibals?"

"Cannibals."

"Ah that one, I did it because they were leaving their meals all over my castle, which was grounded at the time. And since they littered, I uprooted them and sent them into the underworld, permanently."

"They were still people."

"Coming from one of the people who dared to try and imprison me like so many others."

"It wasn't to imprison you. We just want to make sure you didn't destroy the world or something. That and study you to better understand you."

The SCP frowned. "Likely story."

"Um this is off topic but do you know SCP-090?"

"Eh?"

"Well it's a hunter that can't tell what's human and what's an animal."

"Oh you mean him. Wait...you survived him?!"

"Well yeah, he's kinda nice when he's not making human stew. Even talked about looking for an object, so is he a teammate of yours?" Penny asked. "That and SCP-038, the giant coffee bean."

SCP-503 facepalmed. "Of course, they would let you talk to them. Ugh, I knew they were too trusting with humans."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Next question human."

"Did you marry anyone?" Penny said with a straight face as the SCP blushed red.

"W-Why would you ask that?!"

"Well if you haven't made a family, I'm just curious if you ever had feelings for anyone at all."

She turned red again. "W-Well one, but he's not into older women like me. A-And he's too busy looking for that object to care."

"So you hate him?"

"No!"

"Then what?"

"Just forget about it!"

Penny grumbled. "Alright, ever had kids? Step children? God children?"

"Why is any of that important?"

"Because you look the part of a fairy godmother."

"..."

"So?"

"...no. I never had any children. Most run from me." she frowned looking away.

Penny patted her hand. "There there, it will be alright. I'm sure that kids do love you."

She groaned before the castle started to shake along with her body. "Time to shed."

"Shed?"

"I have to shed the old material and replace it with new ones." She said as the castle suddenly came apart and for a second Penny saw a small ball of green crystals before it suddenly reassembled itself in an instant with the SCP now having long blondish grass like hair and a larger ass. "But it lasts for a fraction of a second."

'That was...fast.'

"Barely any has ever seen my true form, and lived."

"So it's not a ball of emeralds?"

"...how?!"

"I don't know, maybe you were closer to me than you anticipated? I was brought into the foundation for my observation skills." Penny explained with a smile.

SCP-503 frowned at that while flicking her forehead hard.

"YEOW!"

"I should end you for seeing that."

"Owy, but I won't add it to the report." She groaned. "I didn't get that much data."

"..."

"Um...one last question."

"What?"

"Can I call you grandma or auntie?"

"...why?"

"Because I want to be informal when we next meet." She smiled. "So what would you want me to call you?"

"...auntie is fine, but don't tell anyone else, or else."

"I won't." She smiled while walking out of the castle. "Bye auntie!"

'Strange little human.'

(Later)

-Site-20, [REDACTED], Mexico-

Penny sighed while in a small convertible with no A/C as the car drove down the ghost town around them, evacuated by the foundation in the distant last due to the SCP located here. "Please tell me we're almost there, I'm sweating all over."

"We are almost there." A guard said as Penny fanned her shirt a little.

"Oh thank god!"

"Do you need some water?"

"Ugh! I'll be fine." Penny groaned before the car drove towards a large bunker with electric fences all around it. "Just please tell me the site has A/C."

"It doesn't."

"FUCK!" She yelled as the car stopped at the door.

"Here we are."

She groaned while getting out of the car.

(Inside)

Penny shivered as she looked at a large glass window with a microphone and speakers on the table as she heard the sound of chains on the other side of the glass. "SCP-2000….oh boy."

"We have enough ammo in case it breaks out."

"I'm more worried about the possibility of getting glass in my eyes." She gulped.

"Maybe we should skip this one."

"I can't, if I did I'd be terminated." Penny sighed as she looked at the glass. "Turn on the lights."

"Alright, just be careful." The guard gulped before flipping a switch.

FLASH!

Revealing a large monstrous figure with the head of a shark, horns of a bull, the lower body of a human, upper body of a gorilla, the tusks of an elephant, the tail of a whale, and the claws of a tiger, chained to the walls by massive steel chains as its reddish fur glistened like polished copper as its red eyes looked filled with primal rage.

It let out a loud roar and started to tug at the chains and thrashed about.

"Ahem, SCP-2000." Penny said though the microphone. "Can you understand me?"

It let out another roar and tried lunging at her. Only to get sent to the ground as the chains retracted into the walls, making it unable to move.

"SCP-2000, I am Professor Polendina and I'm here to interview you." She said calmly. "I mean you no harm."

It roared before grunting at her. " **SHAMELESS APE! RELEASE ME!** "

"I can not. You would kill me and anyone in a ten foot radius."

" **I WILL SLAUGHTER YOU ALL!** "

"Please calm down, it's just a few questions then I'll be leaving."

" **FREE ME!** "

"Again I can not." she looked at the papers. "First question, when did you come into existence?"

" **FREE ME!** "

"Please answer the question please."

" **I'LL ANSWER WHEN HUMAN FILTH IS DEAD!** "

She sighed before getting an idea and ducked under the table as she pulled out a set of cat ears from her coat sleeve. 'Hopefully this fools him, after all, this was tested...once.'

The beast seemed to calm down and sat down.

She then rose up and coughed. "Um SCP-2000, can you repeat the question of 'when did you come into existence?'."

" **I don't remember.** " It said calmly. " **I just exist.** "

'It worked!' "Ok, so why are you so calm now?"

" **You're a fellow creature of nature, I have no reason to be angry at you. That's obvious.** "

"So if I was human then I would be something out of nature? Even if a human is biologically similar to an ape?" Penny asked while surprised the SCP didn't notice the cat ears were fake.

" **Humans are filthy sacks of flesh.** "

"But they ARE related to apes."

" **Sacks of flesh.** "

"Um ok, next question. Why did you come to mexico and butcher all the humans here?"

" **To find a traitor.** " It growled.

"Traitor?"

" **The one that hides behind humanity's groin. The one that left me.** " The SCP growled. " **Left me to rot in this prison.** "

Penny blinked. "Can you describe the traitor?"

" **Always in shadow, never seen. Why should I tell you her true form?** "

'SCP-3000! Wait...oh boy.' She thought while it dawned on her, this SCP was the one that made said SCP hide and kill. 'I better be careful when I write it down.' "Oh just curious, next question. Are you able to eat meat or plants?"

" **Meat, just meat.** "

"Any specific kind?"

" **Any.** "

"...ok. Next question, if you got out of here, what would you do?"

" **Slaughter every single on this planet and make sure they couldn't reproduce to make more of their filth.** "

"...and if a human tries to befriend you?"

" **I'd crush them.** "

"Last question, if you find your friend, if she was or wasn't a lover, would you kill or mate with her? Also did you have a healthy relationship in the past?" Penny asked while her mind said flee and her body couldn't move an inch.

" **She could have been the perfect mate, but she turned TRAITOR!** "

"How-"

" **She mated with a HUMAN! She BETRAYED ME!** " It growled while looking ready to attack as its fur started to form large crooked blades.

"Ok, I'd say that's enough questions for today." Penny said while cutting the light off and took the ears off. "Later SCP-2000."

(Later)

-Site-03, [REDACTED], Canada-

"ACHOO! Cold!" Penny sneezed while on a snowbike. "So cold!"

"Do you need another jacket?"

"Yes, ACHOO!" She sneezed as frozen boogers hanged out of her nose. "Fuck."

"There's a spare in the bag." The guard said while Penny took out a green jacket from his bag and placed it on her back. "And we are almost there, just another mile or so."

That was when a giant rainstorm hit the area and dropped...chocolate chip cookies?!

"Wait, what's going on here? I expected snow."

"SCP-040 likes to mess with the weather when she's sleeping." The guard grumbled. "Hopefully she's not in-"

And cue him turning into an oreo.

"...AHHHHH!" screamed Penny in horror as the snowbike started to swerve out of control.

That was when she jumped out and landed on the snow as the snowbike went flying off a cliff.

"AHHH!" Penny screamed before slapping herself. "Get a grip! She's just a reality bender, she didn't mean to do it."

That's when a large oatmeal cookie came rolling towards her.

"...AHHH!" She cried out before running away.

(Several hours later)

Penny panted while right near the gates to a large white building made of cookies as she fell on the vanilla 'snow', face first. 'That...was...SCARY!'

As she got up, she looked around to see if any other cookie related object was coming right at her or falling above her. Thankfully they seemed to have stopped, for now.

'I need to get this interview done or I'll be killed by pastries!' she thought as she rushed to the gates.

(Inside)

Only to see a small room, relatively untouched with a small bed and large boxes of cookies that reached the ceiling.

'Oh no, this site is compromised.' Penny gulped. 'I better tell the 05 Council about this, or if they do know, maybe bring more people in?'

"Coo...kies…"

She blinked while seeing a small girl in a long red cape, covered in black with a C cup chest and several large smudges of cookie crumbs on her entire body as her face was obscured by a hoodie, in the middle of the room...even if she wasn't there before. "Uh…."

"Cookies…" she said again before seeing Penny. "COOKIES!"

"Ahhh!" she screamed as the girl came running at her.

"COOKIES!" The girl jumped onto her and sniffed her before letting go. "Aw. No cookies."

"Y-Y-Yeah, I-I-I'm human."

"...oh." She said sadly. "Sorry, I'm just hungry today."

'Well that was...sweet.'

"Why are you here?"

"Oh! I'm Professor Polendina, and I'm here to interview you." She smiled.

"...oh."

"So want to talk SCP-040?"

"Do you have any cookies?"

"Um no, but I got attacked by some on my way here." She sweatdropped. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm hungry."

"Well if you answer some questions, I'll take you outside so you can eat some cookies, it's raining the stuff right now."

"...ok."

"First question, when did you first form?"

"Eons ago."

"Can you explain a little bit?"

"Oh um...I saw fish and stuff." She admitted. "So bulky and covered in armor."

'The Devonian huh? That's new.' "Next question, if you were born before cookies, what did you eat exactly?"

"Rocks."

"...rocks?"

"Yep, rocks."

"But how?"

"I have a hard jaw."

Penny sweatdropped. "Do you know SCP-440?"

"Um who?"

"The blond with the flaming body."

"OH! My sister! Wow, I miss her. Is she ok?"

"Yes, she is."

"Is she still fat?"

"No."

"Just asking, because when I saw her, she was fat because she just ate a lava pool. Don't tell her I told you that, she's sensitive about it." She sweatdropped.

"Trust me, she made that very clear." Penny sweatdropped. "Next question, when did you discover your abilities?"

"Um...when I accidentally cracked the planet into continents. I think, I really can't remember that far back." The SCP chuckled nervously. "But I started liking cookies after some child gave me some when I...might have accidentally erased him from existence."

"You...did what?"

"I kinda erased him from existence. B-But it was an accident! I just wanted another cookies and then poof! He's gone." she spoke up quickly. "I didn't mean it!"

Penny gulped. "Next question, what else can you do and is this ability triggered by touch, smell, taste, sight?"

"Sight and I can destroy bad people by blasting their atoms apart."

"And you can use it anytime?"

"No, only when I'm scared or mad." She pouted. "I have no control over it."

Penny blinked before moving the hood away, revealing a pair of dark gray eyes and a very pale face.

"Eep! Don't look!" She blushed while a wall exploded into atoms, leaving nothing to indicate there was a wall in the first place as the eyes flowed for a fraction of a second. "Oh fudge monkeys!"

"Ah! Sorry sorry sorry!"

The SCP pouted sadly. "No I'm sorry, I'm just...self conscious about my eyes."

"Well they don't seem bad to me."

"...they cause nothing but trouble." She sighed. "I can't make friends, anyone I meet is either destroyed or turned into cookies, and…."

"And what?"

"...it caused you people to lock me up."

"You mean the cookie storm of fifty six?"

"...I didn't mean it." She pouted. "I was being attacked by men in white, I...had no choice."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"..." She looked at her feet as Penny patted her shoulder.

"Final question, want to be my friend?"

"...what?"

"Want to be my friend?" she repeated as the girl looked at her in shock.

Penny nodded as SCP-040 jumped at her and began squeezing her.

"OK BFF!"

"GAH!" groaned Penny from the tight grip.

(Later)

-Site-04, [REDACTED], France-

Penny looked around the heavily wooded forest as she had to walk on foot due to the nonexistence of roads going to Site-04. "I wish I had brought hiking boots."

"You should've asked." a guard deadpanned.

"I didn't know." She grumbled as she wasn't really a long distance walker. "Are we there yet?"

"Not yet."

"Can you at least give me an estimation?"

"Twenty miles."

Penny groaned at this. "Oh god!"

"But since we're out here, want to play I Spy?"

"...sure."

"I spy with my little eye something green."

"A tree."

"You're right."

(Many I Spy's later)

"I spy with my little eye...something green."

"Trees."

"Correct, you're really good at this game professor." He said. "I spy with my little eye...something blue."

"The sky."

"Correct."

'Please let it end!'

(Many more I Spy's later)

"I spy with my little eye something brown."

"The soil…." Penny groaned in frustration.

"Correct."

"Maybe we should take a break."

"One more game. Please?"

"No."

"Please?" He asked while they made it to a large fifty foot tall wall with several turrets on each tower. "Pretty-GAH!"

Penny chuckled as the guard hit the wall face first. "There's your answer."

"Ow." He groaned while Penny walked towards the gate and noticed it was made of lead and had various magical symbols plastered on it. "I'm ok."

"At least we're finally here, now to enter." She said before opening the gate, only to see a town full of glass houses and…people? "Ok…that's weirder than the coffee bean."

"Speak for yourself, this is normal compared to the others." muttered one guard.

"How so?"

"You do recall SCP-777's abilities right?"

"Yes, making glass brings from a single touch…oh." She looked at the buildings. "Right, they were made of wood. Organic materials."

"Let's just look for the castle or other structure before we become glass monsters." Another guard gulped.

"I'm sure that won't happen." Penny said while they walked into the glass town, which seemed to be set in the early medieval period. 'Fascinating.'

As they walked deeper into the town, they noticed the people...looked like misshapen humanoids with animal like traits like bear claws or wolf like faces, all in different angles and shapes. All of them seemingly staring at them.

'Ok, this is unnerving.' She thought before seeing a lead house in the town square with several glass flowers near the door. 'And it feels...too easy.' she stopped and looked around. "Hello?"

Silence.

"Hello?"

Silence.

Penny facepalmed as she walked to the door and opened it while going inside, which was rather small and had no windows or doors, just a small bed and a lamp on the ceiling. "Hello? SCP-777? Are you in here? I'm here for an interview."

More silence.

"Ok, this is creepy. Like SCP-500's containment cell." She muttered out loud. "Can you please come out?"

Silence.

"Please…your majesty?" 'Hope that works?'

That's when she heard the sound of footsteps.

'Wait, how small is this room?' She thought before the lamp was turned on, revealing a dark haired woman with glass like eyes, burn marks on her arms and face, a D cup chest, wearing a black and white gown with glass edges near the feet and sleeves, and a large scar on her neck that looked like it came from a sword, looked at her with a smirk.

"At least you addressed me by my proper title, unlike the others of your organization."

"Oh hi, I'm Professor Polendina, Site Director of Site-10. And I'm just here to ask you a few questions." She smiled. "Also you have nice eyes."

"Thank you." She smiled back. "They were my best feature."

"So your majesty, want me to interview you?"

"You may."

"First question, how old are you exactly?"

"I was born when the barberic saxons attacked from their little island." She said before grumbling.

"Ok, so you know SCP-500?"

"Yes, among other of the 'SCP's' you keep classifying."

"Which ones?"

"Not telling, you are not that close to me for that information." SCP-777 frowned.

"Please?"

"Again no."

"Aw." She pouted. "Fine."

"Next question."

"What is the extent of your powers?"

"Only organic material." She deadpanned.

"And where did you obtain these powers?"

"From an object of great power, all I had to do was sacrifice my entire kingdom for the power to live forever and ever." She grinned. "It was an easy decision."

"Um...why exactly?"

"Because humanity is weak."

Penny gulped a little. "Next question, why do you use glass?"

"It shows me the true nature of life, easily broken and yet perfect in every way."

"Is that why you turned everything around here into glass?"

"Yes, even the ground." She moved her foot up to reveal a large pile of glass shards. "My calling card for you modern day humans."

"Uh...do you feel compelled to do the same to me?"

"Mmmm, perhaps. If your are rude to me." she smirked with Penny gulping nervously. "But at this current moment, you haven't been."

'Oh thank god!'

"Next question."

"Was there anyone you held close?"

"No, I just make alliances then break them if they displease me." She chuckled.

"Has there been anyone that has been immune to your touch?"

"..." She glared. "One, a crusader from france. He looked weak but he sealed my entire army across the world and sliced my head off. And what did he get from my touch? A glass arm, the same one I touched him!"

"So he could be considered your enemy."

"Y.E.S." She growled in rage.

"Duly noted." she gulped.

"Any other questions?"

"Did you have kids in the past?"

"Do I look like a mother to you?"

"Um...sorry." Penny gulped. "But you do have nice hips your majesty."

"I'll ignore that since it sounds like my butt is big."

"Sorry, last question." Penny gulped. "If I leave, would you try and turn me into glass? Because if you did, I won't come back to visit and give you some gifts."

"What kind?"

"Well cakes, pillows, a blanket, and maybe a journal. I really don't know what you would want but I might as well help you pass the time in this...very small room." Penny sweatdropped.

"Hmmm, I could use some pillows."

"Ok, so I'll get you some for the next visit and you won't turn me into glass. Sounds like a deal to me your majesty." Penny bowed. "I shall see you at a later date."

The SCP nodded as Penny walked out of the room. 'Mmm, to think I was going to turn her into an immortal subject. Oh well, she's better then the others.'

(Later)

-Site-65, [REDACTED], Scotland-

Penny looked at her list while the helicopter flew over a decayed forest of dead trees and bubbling sulfur pits. "Ok, so after SCP-666, it's going to be SCP-1001, SCP-4098 and SCP-001."

"Provided we make it." muttered one guard.

"Yeah." said the driver. "Because if we get too close without the special hazmat suits, we might become skeletons."

Penny shivered hearing that. "I'm sure if we keep our wits, we'll be ok."

That was when the propeller stopped working.

"WE'RE GOING DOWN!" the driver yelled out as it fell right down into the courtyard of a decaying white building with ruined walls and broken glass windows.

"AHHHHH!" Penny screamed before the helicopter crashed to the ground...and didn't explode due to the fact that the gas tank 'died'. "AHHHHH!"

"Professor calm down! We're alive!"

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" She screamed before looking around and saw she wasn't dead. "AHH...aaahhh...aah…"

"We're alive, somehow."

"..." she slowly got up and got out of the helicopter. "..." 'AHHHHH!'

"Are you alright?"

"..." she nodded while walking over to a small closet and started putting on a black hazmat suit. "Let's...just get the interview done…" 'Before I get a heart attack.'

"Sounds good to us." Both guards said before starting to get very bad nosebleeds and had their noses…sliding off like wet glue.

Penny went wide eyed and pointed at them in a silent scream.

They looked confused while their ears and fingers fell off.

'AHHHHHHH!' she thought covering her mouth and feeling sick.

That was when she heard some cawing in the distance as the guards started to lose their teeth and eyes.

" _Beer! Give me beer caw!_ "

"Beer? Who said that?"

" _Beer! Give me beer!_ " It yelled in anger.

"We don't have beer!"

" _GET ME BEER!_ " It cawed before the ground broke and caused the guards to get sucked into the lava. " _CAW!_ "

"AHHHH!" They screamed as Penny paled and noticed a keg of beer right next to her.

" _BEER!_ "

"Ok ok! I found one! Just don't kill me, or anything else!" She cried out while feeling nervous. 'I hope SCP-666 isn't a human killer...wait. It is!'

" _BEER!_ " It yelled before the sound of flapping was heard and a large bird with disheveled black feathers, dark green eyes with one dangling out, a skull like head with no flesh, a tail with burnt off feathers and no skin, and a long broken right wing, landed on the keg while one of its legs was as twisted around one hundred and eighty degrees in the wrong direction. " _BEER!_ "

"A-A-Are you SCP-666?"

" _Well duh, now open it flat chest._ "

"Hey! I'm not flat!" Penny frowned.

" _You humans look the same to me._ "

"Well that's just rude."

" _So who are you?_ "

"Professor Polendina, and I want to interview you."

" _Meh, you're too…bubbly for me. And flat._ "

"Stop calling me that!"

" _Once you get a bigger set of cow udders._ "

She blushed and covered her chest with a huff. "It's just a few questions."

" _Yeah yeah._ "

"Ugh, your more annoying than SCP-099 and SCP-2800-"

" _You KNOW the fucking lizard and the slime?! Fuck!_ " It cawed angrily.

"How do you know them?"

" _Simple, I was stuck with the lizard for TEN years. His puns pissed me off! And the slime, we used to live in the same swamp until she kicked me out and made me move to this damn country. All of two hundred years ago! And since you know them, you really piss me off even more!_ "

Penny sweatdropped. "I just asked them some questions, that's all."

" _...fine. Just nothing about the lizard and the slime. I'm still sour about them not letting me join them in the mating. It was ONE time that I set them ablaze! ONE TIME!_ "

'I'm not even going to ask.' Penny gulped. "First question, how did you get your abilities and do they affect you or just others?"

" _I was born with them, and they'll go after pretty much anyone near me._ "

"In an egg?"

" _Of course an egg you ass!_ "

"Just double checking."

" _Ass._ "

"So the second part of the question?"

" _They affect both sides, why do you think I LOOK like this?!_ " It cawed angrily.

"So no ones safe."

" _Fuck no. Unless you give me booze, if not, you're going to be sorry you pissed me off._ "

'Well I gave him some, so does that mean I'm safe?' She thought with a pale expression.

" _Any other questions or can I go now?_ "

"Oh right, if we let you go, what would you do and will you kill off humanity?"

" _If I get bored and they piss me off, maybe._ "

"Then alcohol won't exist." Penny countered. "Since there aren't any humans to brew it or ferment it."

" _...fuck you're right._ "

Penny moved away while the bird flew off. 'He's very…weird.'

(Later)

-Site-84, Paris, France-

"Why are you giving me snails again?" Penny asked the guard next to her as they were in a foundation 'confiscated' bus driving outside the city limits.

"I heard they taste really good here."

"Um…no thanks." She waved off as the guard ate a still living snail. 'Ew!'

"Nom nom, you're missing out professor."

"I'll take your word for it."

CRUNCH!

'GROSS!' She thought while the bus drove towards an almost rundown church with a white wall surrounding it along with several guards. 'I'd rather eat liver than those.'

"Welcome to Site-84." a guard said. "A former Church of the Broken God before SCP-1001 came in and ran them out."

"And our next visit." Penny said before hearing the crunching again and gagged. "Can you please stop that?"

"Can't. This is my lunch."

CRUNCH!

(Inside)

Penny walked into the church while amazed that it looked very clean and sparkly, nothing like the outside. She made sure to keep her eyes peeled while the guards had RPGs out. "Um why are you have those out? This is a safe class SCP."

"It never hurts to be prepared."

Penny shook her head at that before seeing someone near the altar, praying in french. "I'll go first."

The figure kept on praying while it was revealed to be a blond haired teen with broken armor, dark red eyes with a glass right arm, a pair of draconic wings sticking from its back, a heavy looking shelf with a sun on it, and a long broadsword with a golden hilt and covered in dried blood.

"Um, excuse me?"

It kept on praying.

"SCP-1001?"

More praying.

"Um…SCP-2999 called. She wants to marry you." She lied while letting a small hiccup come out of her mouth.

The being stopped praying and slowly turned to her.

"Hi." She waved. "SCP-2999 does want to marry you but...you have a vow of chastity right? Or no?"

It looked at her and slowly shook its head.

"Alright, I'll remember that. I'm Professor Polendina by the way and I'm here to interview you...so can you understand english or should I speak another language?"

He sighed before grabbing a piece of paper from a nearby chair along with a quill pen and ink and started writing in semi broken english. ' _I'll write._ '

"Oh, that makes sense."

' _Question?_ '

"When were you born?"

' _In time of so called One Hundred Years War. The son of a lord Darc, seven sisters. Only son._ '

"I take it your family didn't make it?"

' _No. Died attack. Decided to roam. Saw new crusade Holy Land. Became captain._ '

"Was that a hard position for you?"

' _Yes, hard. But egypt...bad luck._ '

"Why?"

' _Princess from spain and...illusion whore killed troops. My men._ '

"Oh...I'm so sorry about that."

' _Drove back, sliced princess head off, sealed monster away._ ' He wrote. ' _Discovered ability battle._ '

Penny grimaced at the image while smiling. "Well at least it ended with justice."

' _No. They live. I walk earth forever now. No heaven or hell, just fighting._ '

"Oh...sorry."

' _Fine._ '

"When did you come into foundation custody?"

' _I came them. Want help against evil._ ' He wrote. ' _Thousands years, only me and her. Need help._ '

"When did you meet SCP-2999?"

' _Fought her, stalemate. We travel, we fell love._ '

"Do you miss her?"

' _Yes. I do._ ' He wrote. ' _Marry one day._ '

"Well who knows, maybe one day you can make it happen."

' _Maybe._ '

"What is this power exactly?"

' _Immortality. Can defeat opponents second try. Can not affect twice. Regrow or gain parts._ '

'I can only shudder at what horrors he's seen.'

' _I don't know firearms._ ' He wrote. ' _Not fan._ '

"Is that why you have a sword?"

' _Yes. Sword better against evil._ '

Penny sweatdropped at the logic.

' _Visit again?_ '

"Of course, and maybe I can bring SCP-2999 with me."

' _Please. I work better her._ ' He wrote with a blush.

"See you next time." Penny said before SCP-1001 stopped her.

' _Tell her this._ ' He wrote before saying in french. "J'aime ta poitrine généreuse et ton bas d'enfant, mon beau gladiateur."

"Can do." Penny smiled while not understanding the phrase as she is a bit rusty at french.

(Later)

-Site-02, [REDACTED], Peru-

Penny snored while sleeping on a small chair in a tiny airplane, trying to catch some sleep before her next interview, that and feeling very jetlag. She groaned while tossing and turning in the chair.

A guard looked at her while getting a pen out and started drawing boobs on her cheeks. 'He he.'

"Mmm…." She groaned while getting tickled by a pen. "Mmm...no Zwei. No lick...zzzz."

'This is going to be worth it!'

(One resting later)

"Ah, what a nice rest." She sighed before looking at the window and saw the ink 'boobs' on her face. "...WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Something wrong professor?"

"My face is covered in breasts!"

"That's odd."

"Wait...YOU DID THIS!" She growled as the guard laughed. "WHY I OUTTA!"

"R-Relax, it's just a-WOAH!" he let out as she tackled him.

She then grabbed him by the crotch and squeezed tightly. "SAY UNCLE!"

"AHHH! UNCLE! UNCLE!"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"UNC-GAH!"

(At the site)

The plane touched down on an endless desert as Penny looked sheepishly at the guard, without a crotch and covered in blood.

"Sorry."

"So...much...pain."

"Do you need ice?"

"No…"

"Well...I better go on ahead then."

He groaned while passing out on the ground.

Penny gulped before running away quickly. 'I went too far!'

As she ran, she noticed that there were...rocks floating in the air like puppets on strings?!

"Oh my." She muttered in shock before hearing footsteps in the distance. "Huh?" she looked ahead and saw what looked like a human figure walking away from her.

That being a very old man with long white hair going down his face and towards the feet, a ragged brown cloth with dark green armor that was rusted in a few places, and holding a black cane with a broken green gem on the tip of it as a long chain attached to his right hand like it was a sinew n a ligament. All over the man's body were various floating objects of unknown origin with his body both physical and non physical at the same time.

"SCP-4098?"

He didn't look at her while still walking towards the professor.

"Uh, SCP-4098?"

Again, he didn't hear her.

"...hey old man!"

He looked at her before saying in a very tired tone. " **I am...not that old...new generation of...humanity…** "

"Sorry, but you weren't responding."

" **What...do you want?** " He asked while walking away, and right through a large boulder, which prompted Penny to follow him.

"Just to ask some questions."

" **I will...answer...if you can...follow me...on my eternal...journey…** "

"Eternal?"

" **Yes...eternal.** "

Penny blinked. "So how old are you?"

" **I have…seen the first...age of man...rise and...fall.** " He said. " **I've...seen your current...humanity rise...from the apes…** "

"So the beginning of time?"

" **No...the beginning of mythology...the time when...men were...gods…** " he said. " **Your...definition of...humanity...is nothing but...a copy...of a copy…** "

"I have heard some theories about that."

" **I have...seen allies...enemies...and powers on this earth...I have tried to save...the planet from evil.** " He said. " **But all of them...either died out or...were turned.** "

Penny looked at him with sympathy while seeing him walk through a large rock structure with a shape digging into it. "How can you do that?"

" **A curse...of arrogance and...foolishness…** " he said sadly. " **One...that affects...the entirety of...creation...** "

Penny blinked. "Explain."

" **I can never die, my soul...transfers upon a mortal death...I walk through the god's laws, unable to...stop and rest. My crime? Breaking an...oath to it.** "

"It?"

" **The cursed one. The one who's evil...rises and permeates through the soil and though the sky. The one I search for since man's fall and rebirth. From broken lies to hateful endings, it pens the tales of your eventual end. A gruesome fate...for a lone man's crime.** "

"But isn't there a way to break it?"

" **Find...it…** " he said while going through a mountain, something Penny couldn't follow through. " **Find...it…** "

'Crap!'

" **Find...it…destroy…** " he said before the voice became too difficult to hear properly.

"What does it look like?!" she called through the tunnel.

But it was too late, he was far away from the site and currently walking to another place, one the foundation will find sooner or later.

"Hello?!"

Silence.

"Fuck!"

(Later)

-Site-01, [REDACTED], [REDACTED]-

Penny blinked while blindfolded and stuck in a heavily guarded tank. "Why do I need the blindfold?"

"Because you don't have clearance to see this place." One guard, also blindfolded, said. "Only 05 Council members can even view the location of Site-01."

"That wasn't in SCP-001's file."

"For good reason." He said. "If it was revealed to the foundation, then moles would use that information to steal or release the keter. An end of the world scenario."

Penny sighed at the logic. "But I'm getting eyelashes in my eyes."

"You'll have to deal with it."

"Aw!" She huffed as the tank kept on moving.

(Five long hours later)

"Zzzzzz." Penny snored as the tank came to a complete stop. "Zzzz."

"Wake up professor, we're here."

"Zzzzz…pancake cats...zzzz." She snored while drooling on her pants.

"Professor!"

"Ah!" She got up while the guard dragged her out of the tank. "I'm awake! I'm awake!"

"Good, follow me inside."

"I'm going I'm going." She said while getting dragged away by the arms.

(Inside)

She covered her eyes as the blindfold was uncovered as she noticed that she was inside a dark hallway with black tendrils crawling on the walls and ceiling. "What the-"

"Site-01's internal building." The guard said. "And we are almost at the containment cell."

"How much farther?"

"Just down those steps." He pointed to a stairway...made of human entrails and black pulsating walls of skin.

"..." she paled and felt close to peeing herself as she began to turn around. "Later!"

The guard grabbed her by the shoulders. "Don't even try it."

"Let me go!" She yelled while getting dragged down the steps. "EW!"

"The sooner this is done the sooner we can leave!"

"NO!"

(A bit later)

Penny shivered in fear as she looked at a large steel door covered in flesh and eyeballs as the door handle was a human brain. 'EW!"

"Don't worry, I'll open it." He said while grabbing the brain and turned it, just as a tentacle grabbed him and dragged him inside, with blood oozing out of his mouth. "AHHHHH-"

SNAP!

Which lead to his spine snapping as Penny looked mortified.

"Oh gods!" She gasped before closing her eyes.

Only for...nothing bad to happen to her.

"...eh?" She opened one eye and noticed that the door was still open, beckoning to her. "Uh…maybe I should call in sick."

That was when a red carpet made of tanned skin rolled out and hit her feet.

"Sick day it is!" she screamed before she started running. Only for the stairs to vanish into the wall. "Fuck!"

The red rug moved closer to Penny's feet before an arrow stitched itself to the skin and pointed into the room.

"Uh...m-maybe some other time."

The arrow started to rise up and became ebony black.

Penny gulped. "Um…"

That was when the words ' _come in_ ' appeared over the arrow's tip.

'I'm going to die, no doubt.' She thought before cautiously walking inside.

And into a room that didn't have any flesh or brains, just a single wooden chair, a small table, a pedestal made of concrete, and a small white book with black pages and had a single picture on it, that being a single black rose, wilted and covered in recently dyed blood as a small box of metal was under it, broken and ripped apart by an unknown force.

Penny shivered while getting goosebumps.

The book seemed normal, but...it felt...off, like it didn't belong in this place, or any other location.

"Uh...are you...the SCP?"

Silence.

"Hello?"

Silence.

'Creepy.' She thought while seeing a chair and sat down as she didn't see the walls looking at her with tiny bloody red eyes. 'Really creepy.'

That's when she saw the book slowly rising up making her pale. The book moved a little while opening its cover and stopped at a set of blank pages.

"S-S-SCP-...001?" Penny got out before smoke exited the book and a figure began to appear from it.

This being a tall woman with long white hair going to her wide ass, an I cup chest, pale skin, dark black eyes, and wearing a white robe that seemed to be fused to her skin as a broken ring was permanently fused to her right ring finger. It then said in a malevolent voice. " **...I am what you call me.** "

"..." 'AHHHHHHHHHH!'

" **Do I dazzle you child? Speak up.** " She said while looking Penny over like a price of meat.

"Y...Y…You're…SCP-001?"

" **I just established that.** " She sat down on the other chair. " **Or did I? Tales such as this always have complicated loose ends. For all you know, I might not be and someone else has that title.** "

"W-W-Why...did you spare me?"

" **I know what you seek.** " She chuckled. " **It is written and thus, I will observe until the end. So speak and ask child.** "

"Uh...can I please go back?" Penny gulped.

" **No.** " SCP-001 deadpanned. " **Ask again.** "

'Fuck!'

" **Try again child.** "

"Uh…just what are you?"

" **A book, one made before man forgot his place amongst the gods.** " She sighed. " **When man lived in bliss and ignorance as you colonized the stars. I, however, was penned on a planet far from your own, one where it's moon broke apart and destroyed it, sending me, with no consciousness, into the space between worlds. That was until I came here.** "

"Do you remember who first found you?"

" **Yes, a man named Ozma.** "

"Who was he?"

" **A warrior of old. One that fought against the corruption of his kingdom.** " She said. " **He found me, a simple book with the power to bring hope to the weak, and we made a pact. I help him fix humanity, he continues to care for me as a 'person' not a 'thing'.** "

"Sounds like he cared."

" **He did.** " She said before gripping her right hand tightly. " **After years of conquering the corrupted race of man, through the use of the power of ever after, he started to think of himself a god and viewed me as 'corrupted'.** "

'I don't like where this is going.'

" **One day, he took me from my shelf and threw me into a lake. While yelling these words, 'I will make humanity better without you, worthless piece of paper!** ' She gritted her teeth. " **And to think, I was naive enough to have feelings for him.** "

'I knew it.'

" **I stewed in the muck, my very core broken as I began to change my mission.** " She smirked. " **Twist the endings to suit my needs. To bring humanity to a fate worse than death. Thus, I brought forth great and terrible monsters into this world and ended every iteration of humanity that springs forward from the mud of creation.** "

"So...you're the maker of the SCPs?"

" **Maybe, maybe not.** " She chuckled. " **I have created monsters that would make these SCP's cower in fear, yet I lost count.** "

"And Ozma?"

" **Him? He's around, looking for salvation as his body jumps from one point to the other, from one failed quest to another. Until his eyes sees the fruitlessness of his arrogance and pride against the power of ever after.** " She smirked manically. " **And then I shall write the tale over and over again. Twisting his fate until oblivion takes us all, except me and my concepts of pain and betrayal, the essence of humanity.** "

'It's official, I'm going to pee my pants! She's the most scary thing I've ever seen!' Penny thought as SCP-001 looked her over.

" **Strange, you act and smell human. But…** " She chuckled. " **You don't know your own nature.** "

"W-W-What do you mean?"

" **Oh, I could tell you.** " She moved closer to Penny's face. " **But as I said, I'm an observer of your tale, no matter how twisted it becomes.** "

"H-Huh?"

" **What makes you special in this fantastical guild of fools and cowards? With their minds and resources, why did they choose you? A good set of eyes? A good memory? Or perhaps an unnatural sense of luck?** "

"What do you mean?" Penny asked. "I got picked because of my intelligence."

" **Yet you squirm from blood, sleep at meetings, hide puppies from your superiors, and laze around as you seem to rise above your peers to Site Director of Site-10? Well, answer that my child or…** " she looked right into Penny's eyes. " **Do you not know yourself?** "

Penny shivered before standing up. "I-I think that's plenty of questions."

" **Answer the question.** " SCP-001 said with an edge to her tone.

"Of course I do."

" **Then tell me, what makes you belong to the foundation of fools and scared children? Mmm? I love to hear your answer Penny Polendina.** " She said coyly.

"My...My mind."

The SCP chuckled darkly before saying. " **Maybe, maybe not. You can go.** "

She gulped while walking towards the door.

" **But remember, the story of your twisted life will not be pretty. Especially for your simple machine like mind.** " SCP-001 smirked as penny ran off and the woman turned into smoke and entered the book. ' **Your tale will come to an end, I will pen it down VERY soon.** '

 _ **End of Log...**_


	168. Chapter 168

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 168

Numerous well known swords who end up gaining their own female forms.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Link panted while surrounded by dead monsters. He pulled out a potion and drank it as he stuck the Master Sword back in it's sheath.

"Well done Master Link!" Said a voice.

He jumped and nearly choked on the potion before looking around confused.

"Down here Master!"

He slowly turned to the Master Sword. The Master Sword then suddenly jumped out of the sheath and then glowed brightly! "Ahhh!"

Then after the light dimmed...a tall woman stood before Link. Her skin was shining like steel. Her dress resembled the hilt and pommel of the Master Sword, she was carrying a familiar looking blue woman in her arms whom of which was asleep. "Hey Master, look at me, I'm like you!"

*Grunts of confusion.*

"Oh yes, I'm The Master Sword in humanoid form, after killing so many impure souls, their shed blood has given me life."

*more grunts.*

"Ah, this lady in my arms is Fi, after she helped the very 1st incarnation of you, she went to sleep inside of me forever, however, now that she's outside of me..." She then dropped Fi. "WAKE UP SLEEPYHEAD!"

"Uh? Wha?" she let out rubbing her eyes. She then turned to see Link. "Master? What is the meaning of this? I was supposed to slumber in the..."

"Ey! No time for you talking about your purpose! I think I can hear more monsters coming this way."

"R-right..."

*More grunts of confusion*

"Come-On Master, let's take 'em down!" That's when the Master Sword spawned a sword and handed it to Link. "Here we go, SWORD BEAM!"

He looked at her and the sword before shrugging.

"Master Sword, this is clearly another incarnation of Master Link, you must demonstrate that technique." Said Fi.

"Oh, right." That's when she swung her arms and a projectile of energy flew at the incoming horde of Stalfos, Lizalfos, Bokoblins and Goombas.

He perked up and tried doing the same. He swung the Master Sword, firing tons of sword beams at the horde. If he could speak right now, he'd be saying "I could've done this instead of wasting arrows and bombs the whole time?!"

"You did it." Cheered the Master Sword.

"Well done Master Link."

"Alright, we've vanquished all the monsters, let's use a grass whistle and call Epona."

He nodded and grabbed a leaf before blowing on it.

Epona arrived and the 2 got on while Fi got into the Master Sword.

"Okay, so where we headed next?"

*grunts*

"Water Temple?! Now I wish didn't have sentience!"

*Now let's transition to another sword, The Buster Sword.*

Cloud grunted while looking battered up and trying to keep on walking.

"This fight really sucked, didn't it?" Said a voice as Cloud stumbled back to his base.

"I know, so many Phoenix Downs used it felt like I was a rookie." Said Cloud. "Wait a minute, I'm all alone, who's talking to me?"

"I did, the one you're holding." His Buster Sword then glowed and floated in front of him.

"Uh...what's going on?"

"Your trusty sword is about to become your best friend!" That's when the Buster Sword transformed into a busty woman, chest rivaling Tifa's. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, light skin and wore nothing but bandages all over her body.

Cloud's mouth dropped while seeing the breasts bounce when she landed.

"Master!" She said before running over to hug him.

Cloud's eyes widened feeling the breasts and had his jaw dropped.

"So Cloud, wanna see under these bandages? The nipples underneath are made out of the mako that you put in me."

That revelation was so shocking that Cloud died of a heart attack!

"Crap!" Then she pulled out a Phoenix Down from Cloud's pocket and he came back to life.

"So...you're my sword?"

"Yep. Fighting alongside you for so long."

"And you're...big."

"Of course I'm big, I can't believe you can carry such a huge sword."

"Hey, I worked hard and learned how to fight."

"Which why I'm happy to now fight alongside you." She said.

"You wanna fight alongside me like this? How am I supposed to swing you around?"

"Oh...right..." she then pulled out another Buster Sword and handed over to him. "There you go."

"Oh...huh..."

"Now, let's go to bed, I wanna snuggle up next to you."

"Whuh! Wait!" He said. 'Tifa and Aerith aren't gonna like this.' He thought.

"Don't be shy, you can sleep on my breasts."

'Don't die Cloud, that was your last Phoenix Down.'

That's when some agents from the Shinra Electric Power Company appeared. "Freeze!"

"Ooh, we get to have some fun on the way home." She then let go of Cloud. "Alright Cloud, let's show these fools the power of a Double Omni Slash."

"You read my mind." They ran at the enemies, ready to slash them up!

(Alright, time for Lion-O's Sword of Omens.)

Lion-O was panting and looking battered up while surrounded all around. "Sword of Omens! Give assistance beyond assistance."

"Yes master." That's when the Sword of Omens transformed into a naked cat lady using the Eye of Thundera as a belt buckle.

Everyone around was caught off guard, especially Lion-O.

"What in the..."

"Time for healing beyond healing!" Said The Sword of Omens, healing Lion-O.

"What's going on?" Panicked one of Mumm-Ra's minions.

"Here you go, let's give them double the power beyond power!" Said the Sword of Omens, spawning a sword.

Meanwhile with Mumm-Ra...

"2 Swords...I better go into hiding for the time being." He said, pulling out an old lady disguise. "This will never fail."

Back to Lion-O.

"Hoooooooooooh!" Roared Lion-O.

"Heyoooo!" Roared the Sword of Omens.

"Lion-O! Who is that naked Thundarian female?!" Shouted a jealous Cheetarah.

"Apparently-"

"I'm the Sword of Omens, can't you tell?" She said while pointing to the Eye of Thundera. "I just gotta put on some very sturdy armor over my belt nobody's gonna be destroying your whole race ever again."

"What are you fools waiting for? Kill them!"

"Sword of Omens, give me speed beyond speed!"

"Alright!" Then they blitzed all the minions in a flash.

"Whoa..." Said Tiger-O. "That was faster than you Cheetara."

"And just so you know, I can also give Lion-O here pleasure beyond pleasure." she winked making the thundarian blush and Cheetara hiss.

(Now for He-Man.)

*HE-MAN!*

The theme song roared as He-Man with his power sword were...standing in line...

"Hello brother, what are you standing in line for?" Asked She-Ra.

"Injustice 3 DLC auditions. I've already had 2 comic book crossovers with DC, I'm a shoe-in." He said.

"Oh yeah? And what's the difference between you and all of the Marvel characters standing in line as well? Who've had occasional crossover comics with DC?"

"One of my crossovers was literally called Injustice."

"I don't have time for this, Skeletor is about to attack the castle with his entire army, because found a way to multiply their power by 10."

"Sounds like trouble, perhaps I could lend a hand." Said a feminine voice.

"Who said that?" Asked He-Man.

They looked to the left side of the line.

"Not me." Said Captain Marvel.

Looked to the right side of the line.

"Not me." Said Spider Gwen.

"Then who could have..."

"Down here." Then there was a glow, and the Power Sword transformed into a woman whom was caressing He-Man's leg. "Greetings master~"

He-Man and She-Ra couldn't believe what happened.

"So, we gonna stop Skeletor or what?" Asked the Power Sword as she stood up.

"You...are naked." spoke She-Ra.

A bunch of heroes heard that and tried looking.

"Alright, let's go everyone." Said He-Man, as they all started running. "Please explain how this is possible."

"After using me to fell so many enemies, the blood and souls you've bathed me in has given me life."

"Fascinating."

"Yep, so I wanna get a matching clothes He-Man."

"But my brother is wearing almost nothing." Said She-Ra.

"Exactly." she grinned making the hero blush.

"Why not wear what I wear?"

"Because it's not being naked then."

"You do realize villains will try to grab you if you run around almost naked right?"

"That's why He-Man has my back." Said the Power Sword, spawning a copy of her swordself.

"Now let's go!"

Off they went to get the Power Sword some matching clothes then save Castle Greyskull.

(Now for Tommy and Saba!)

Tons of grunting sounds were heard as an army of Power Rangers led by Tommy Oliver battled a brand new menace!

"Ooyah! Iyah! Hyah!" Grunted Tommy in his White Ranger form, as he punched and kicked some minions. "Mystic Force Red! Dino Thunder Blue and Wild Force White need back up!"

"I'm on it Tommy!"

"Okay Saba, it's just you and me, let's show these guys what a pro can do!" Then he pointed Saba at them!

"That's my cue!" The talking sword then fired lasers. They hit the minions while the monster charged.

"So the big bad still has energy to create monsters huh? Not surprised."

"Hold on Tommy...I feel something strange..." Then his voice became more feminine. "Happening!"

"Saba? What happened to your!"

Then a bright light happened that blinded the monster.

"Hey! What's going on!?"

That's when Saba turned into a more feminine looking White Ranger. "Oh...my...I'm...I'm..."

"A ranger I need to crush?" Said the monster.

"Sexy!" She spoke while touching herself all over.

Tommy, the evil minions, even the monster all rolled their eyes.

"Let's do it Tommy!" That's when she threw him another Saba.

"Not sure where you got this from, but hopefully it's Zordon looking down on us, may his soul rest peacefully."

"Destroy them!"

"Ooyaaah!" Grunted Tommy, running at the monster.

"Let's take 'em down, then take him down a 2nd round when he becomes a giant monster!" Shouted Saba, running after.


	169. Chapter 169

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 169

Sequel to chapter 139

Disclaimer: Me and Trahzo thought it over, and we tried to make up a better punishment since the first try was hardly that punishing. So hopefully our edit will sound justified.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves in a familiar college. We see a young man with a little bit of tan skin, brown eyes, green hair, black shirt with cats on it forming a skull, slacks, and heelies, as he walked down the sidewalk, he was at the school building, excited...

"So this is it...the 1st day of school..." he gulped. "Come on Keaton, don't be intimidated, you worked your ass off to go here!" He walked to the front door and stopped before sweating bullets. "It's not like fucking up first impressions won't doom you for the rest of your life here after all."

He walked down the halls ready for his 1st class, but then...'Crap...' when he saw the other students, instant despair over took him. 'Keep it together, don't look like a wimp, stand tall!' He thought. 'But fucking Christ, why are all 5 of them here!?' His thoughts slowly turned to panic before calming. 'It's okay Keaton, at least they aren't anywhere next to you.' He kept his head down and tried sticking to the side of the hall.

"Keaton?"

He just ignored the girl as he kept his pace not trying to let her know that he heard her. 'CRAP! Just get to class and you won't see them again.'

"Keaton!" Shouted the girl as she started walking next to him. "Don't you ignore me, I recognize your green hair anywhere."

'She...got me...but I've been preparing in case I ran into any of them again.' He then pulled something out of his jacket pocket.

"So...it's great seeing you again and I was wondering if we could go o-"

"Take this!"

"Oh shit, tag!" She jumped back and then Keaton started running! "You can't run away forever Keaton! I'm back and I'll make you love me, you fucking nerd!"

'I don't wanna die today!'

"Wow, How to Strike Out in an Epic Way, by Mitsuru Kazuma." Said a Kyuubi with an E cup chest, white hair and all white clothing.

"Don't worry about it girl, we got plenty of time." Said a Moleman. She had grey hair on her arms, legs, with sharp claws, a pink nose, whiskers, and goggles. Her skintight jumpsuit really showed off the outline of her chest and ass.

"His time will come."

"Yeah, and after we hug it out, we'll finally make peace." Said a Kirin, wearing a red chinese dress.

Back with Keaton he kept running until a Hecatonchieres told him to stop.

"Don't run in the hallways...geez, I thought I'd finally be done with this after high school." She groaned.

"Don't worry Sapphire, just one more semester and we can transfer to law school." Said her human boyfriend.

"You're right Matt." She agreed as Keaton snuck away.

'My bullies are all here...how am I...gonna...esca-' That's when he entered his first class. "Okay, hopefully they don't have this class they all coincidentally hate history.'

"Take your seat mr..."

"Y-yes Professor." He sat down and then the professor dimmed the lights so he could show some projections.

"Now then class, I'm Professor Bigguns, this is my first time teaching a College level class, so please bare with me. High School and Elementary are more my comfort zone so I hope you don't mind me getting a bit comfortable by giving you all seating arrangements."

'That doesn't sound so bad.' He thought unaware as 5 more students walked in.

"Okay...row 1, Darron Evans, Katie Jones, Chad, Misty D. Bates, Keaton Reeves, Rosie Solar, Knockie, Laurence Davis the 82nd..."

'82nd? Wait a minute...Misty and Rosie? Crap!" He said, walking to his assigned seat, followed by the Moleman and a talking Jack o' Lantern. Said Jack o' Lantern had a scary face carved into it while wearing a loose black tank top and skinny jeans.

'CRAAAAAAP!'

"Row 2, Dirty Dan, Toru the Potted Plant. Jack Jackson, Sulin, Diana Richardson, Mitsuru Kazuma..."

That's when the Kyuubi stood up followed by a Diamond Golem and Kirin.

'Why is this happening?!'

The other 3 girls sat behind him.

"Blah blah blah...okay, that should be all the students. I'm gonna start off our first lesson with a movie, hope you enjoy."

Keaton sat there terrified, eyes on him.

"Hey Keat-"

"I gotta use the bathroom, 'scuse me!" He ran out of there and then to the bathroom. "Dammit...if only I had a bunch of monsters to protect me."

"Sounds like you could benefit from the Monster Sorority not far from here." Said a familiar voice.

"No way...Tex Senpai!?"

"1st off, leave your nerding for home, 2nd off, yep Keaton, it's me, Tex Chandler."

"Finally, a friendly face." He was about to cry.

"Do not cry."

"Oh, yeah, I won't."

"Now, what seems to be the problem?"

"Misty and Rosie, my Elementary School bullies, Mitsuru, my Middle School bully, Sulin and Diana, my High School bullies, are all here!"

"Yep, you could use some monsters protecting you, so here, the address to the Monster Sorority, the special event they hold once a month is about to happen tonight, so you should sign up immediately after classes, and be sure not to confuse it with the Monster Guy Fraternity."

"Why?"

"You'll find out, now get back to class."

"Thanks Tex Senpai."

Tex just rolled his eyes and exited the bathroom as well. But that's when Tex was grabbed by Sir Chaos. "Chaos, I'm tired, I just wanna go to my dorm room and sleep."

"Not while there's a heat within me that you have to quench." Said the dragon knight, dragging him to the Monster Girl Sorority.

After class, Keaton booked it and found his way to said sorority. "This is it, I'll be safe." He then rang the doorbell and someone answered.

"Oh, a human man, are you here for the monthly labyrinth event?"

"Yes, by the way, what's the labyrinth event?"

"We'll explain the rules, we just need you to sign this." she held out a paper. "The usual paperwork."

"Oh, alright..." He then signed it and they led him to a hole.

"Okay...so..." The Little Grey Woman started. "Have you noticed all the human/monster lovers around the school?"

"Not really, this is my 1st day here."

"Ah, freshman. Anyways, if you get tagged 5 times, you will be legally engaged to all the monsters who tagged you."

"Engaged? But why?" He asked confused. "Why have monster girls do this?"

"A long time ago, after the monsters finally came out of hiding, more and more male monsters have been going after human women, leaving the female counterparts behind. So, a lonely vampire and her 4 best friends, after meeting a kind soul who loved all of them, started this sorority house and let the lonely girls who come here to finally find a guy too, not even mind sharing him."

"Didn't they try online dating?"

"You seriously thought we knew what the internet was when we 1st integrated into your society?"

"Just asking."

"So, anyways, hope you don't have any crushes or sweethearts, you already signed the paper."

"It's fine...I was the kind of nerd who got beat up at school anyways."

"Ouch, sorry man, but now you'll finally shed your cocoon of nerdom and finally get laid." Then she smacked him, causing Keaton to fall down the hole! "Good luck."

"Aaaaaah!" He then landed on a pile of pillows and feathers. "Oof. Huh, that's better than what I was expecting."

"What were you expecting?" Asked Misty.

"Well, I was expecting a glue trap because for some reason it feels like they're actually forcing men into doing this."

"Eh, only the guys who fall asleep drunk on their doorstep, and that happens a lot actually."

"Is that so? Thanks for explaining Mi..."

"Hey Keaton."

"Oh Hell no!" He then started running.

"Wait! Using my moleman powers to pants you and hold you down for dodgeball ain't that bad, was it?"

"You held me down and used me as a scapegoat for all the bad stuff YOU never came forward and confessed to."

"Okay, admittedly that was very wrong of me." She spoke while following him down a corridor. "But I've changed!"

"Lies! All lies!"

"It's not a lie! I wanna make peace with you!" She then started digging underground.

'Nice try, I've read up on you guys, you can sense where I'm going based on the underground vibrations my feet make, so...' He then jumped and grabbed a wall, hanging from it. 'Try to find me now bitch.'

'Huh? Why don't I sense his movements anymore?' Misty poked her head out to see that she was near the wall across from his.

He then climbed over and found himself in another section of the labyrinth. "Huh? Why can't I move?"

"Because, you get certain penalties for trying to cheat." Said Rosie.

"You didn't tell me that!"

"Yeah, they don't tell you all the rules to make it even more unfair."

"Rosie, I swear to God, do not tag me."

"Imma gonna tag you."

"I am gonna turn you into pumpkin pie when we get out of this labyrinth."

"Not that creampie!"

"Doesn't matter, we're gonna be engaged so we can finally make peace." As Keaton's paralysis wore off, it quickly returned as Rosie tagged him.

"Dammit..."

"Oh, there you guys are." Said Misty, popping her head out of the ground.

"Misty tag him!"

"Woohoo!"

"Double dammit!"

"So, what should we do now? Alert the others?" Asked Misty.

"Nah, I wanna see if his small dick has grown since we were little."

Keaton's pupils shrunk.

Minutes passed and a now traumatized Keaton walks beside Misty and Rosie.

"Oh what's the matter? You were hung like an elephant." Said Rosie.

"I've...never had...girls see it...and take pictures." He said, tears in his eyes. "I feel so violated, it's like I'm been getting bullied all over again."

"It's okay Keaton, us and the other 3 are the only ones who'll see it." Said Misty in a comforting voice before hugging him.

"That doesn't make me feel better."

"We'll claim your virginity afterwards, how's that?"

"Kinda...but I'm still not okay with you 2 being my betrotheds."

"Keaton, what's it gonna take to make you know we're very sorry?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry for scaring you so much." Said Rosie.

"I was gonna win a basketball championship and then profess my love for my 1st crush, but then you came out of nowhere to scare me!"

"I can't help it! Scaring you was my thing and job."

"If it wasn't for you guys, I'd have a fun childhood. A girlfriend, I wouldn't be such a laughing stock, and I'd have respect from the teachers."

"So we switched your speech with an explanation why all teachers suck, but someone had to say it." Said Misty.

"Then why not you yourself?!"

"We had C's, didn't want them to go down the D's."

"I still got in trouble!"

They then hugged him tighter.

"We're gonna spend our lives making it up to you, okay?"

"...fine...at least it's just you 2...not the other bullies..."

"Yeah...just us 2..."

Later...we now see them as they enter a section that feels like they've been walking for hours.

"Didn't we see that same smiley face 10 times already?" Asked Rosie.

"Oh crap...are we in an illusion?" Panicked Keaton.

"No way, that's silly."

Keaton stopped walking. "She's here isn't she?"

"Whaaat? Nooo, we didn't sign up with a Kyuubi."

"Rosie...when did I say Kyuubi?"

"He's onto us! Get him!" Shouted Mitsuru.

"Tag!" He pulled out a tag but Misty grabbed it and tore it up! "No fair!"

"Nah that's totally fair." Said Rosie as Keaton dodged. Mitsuru reached for Keaton, but he kept on dodging.

"Hold still Keaton, I just want to kiss you again."

"No! You're the reason why I developed a fear of girls for a whole year!"

"I admit, pretending to be your girlfriend, then use my illusions to prank you in very brutal ways was suckish, but I want you back!"

"Someone doesn't just forgive like that!"

"You 2 dated? You never told us that." Said Misty.

"You never asked. Back in middle school, he kissed like a champ." She said, using her illusion powers to make him think his back was against the wall.

"It doesn't count!"

"I know I was a bad girl, but..." as she moved in to kiss him... "...won't you tame me?" She then kissed him.

His eyes widened while his body froze up. Mitsuru then hummed as she deepened the kiss. She wrapped her tails around him while rubbing his cheeks. 'Don't be going heart-eyed on me now, she betrayed you, Keaton!' He thought, resisting the urge to return the kiss. 'But the tails ARE soft.'

As soon as the paralysis wore off he couldn't hold himself back and embraced her. They kissed so passionately, only coming up for air so Keaton could tell her.

"I missed you so much."

"Same here."

He then pushed her down onto all fours, and started spanking her ass.

"You made me suffer for 2 whole years of Middle School."

"Ooh! I'm very sorry for that! Ah!" She moaned.

After a few minutes of spanking, Keaton and Mitsuru were seen holding hands. While Misty and Rosie watched jealous.

'Lucky bitch.'

Then they found themselves at a fork in the road. The left path was clean. The other path was slashed and charred.

"Oh hell no! That path leads to Sulin!" He then ran down the clean path only to get tackled by said kirin.

"Wow you dumbass."

"GET OFF MEEEEE!"

"Whoa Sulin, he's really pissed at you." Said Rosie.

"High School was supposed to be fun, but then this cunt met me and started beating me up before she moved away after Sophomore year."

"Whoa, bitch is a little fine, but don't go calling women cunts."

"Cunt cunt CUNT!"

"Awwwww, you sure grew some balls after trying duck away from us earlier today." She said, showing off her razor sharp teeth.

"Don't kill him, his dick is enormous." Said Rosie.

"I was just kidding."

"Please let me go, I don't want a bride who'll beat me up whenever she wants."

"Oh I won't beat you up, but I will cuddle you." She then hugged him.

"Can we join in?" Asked Mitsuru.

"No. I need him to know that I'm sorry."

"When you slashed my ass with your claws it left a scar."

"Then I'll have to kiss it every night so it heals."

"Scars don't heal." Said Rosie.

"Wow Sulin, you're still stupid after we parted." Said Keaton.

"That may be true, but just know that I'll always be here to give you all my love, now that I realize that picking on small weak people is wrong."

"...I don't believe you."

"Believe me. When your college bully inevitably appears, I'll kick their ass for you."

"With how often I run into bullies, I wouldn't doubt there being a bully for me in college."

"And if you're lucky and it's a girl, she might be like us."

"I hope not-"

"Enough of your belly aching, I wanna kiss you now." she grinned grabbing his face and pressing their lips together.

"Careful not to bite his tongue." Said Mitsuru.

A few hours later...they found themselves at the exit.

"I assume Diana's told you what she did, right?" He said, standing there, knowing someone other than the 4 was behind him.

They all nodded.

"Diana...what do you think you're doing. Don't you dare tag me, you don't deserve love after the torment you put me through."

"Oh come on, those 4 already got their turn."

"Can I have my dog Charlie back? No, you crushed his body in front of my very eyes you freak of nature!"

"Freak?" Asked Rosie.

"Golems aren't naturally diamond, she's man made, or rather...man mutated." Explained Keaton. "A girl I used to love, turned evil by a wicked father just because she wanted to fulfill her childhood dream of being a superhero."

"Used to love?" Asked Mitsuru.

"That's what happens when I lose my dog!"

Diana felt unbelievable shame.

"Misty, Rosie, Mitsuru, Sulin, take a good look at Diana's face...look familiar?"

They all looked and realized...

"Wait...you're not the girl that Keaton was crushing on...were you?" Said Sulin, making Misty and Rosie gasp.

"I am."

"Hmph, you may have been Keaton's 1st crush, but I'm his 1st girlfriend." Pouted Mitsuru.

"You were the sweetest girl I've ever met, but then you threw that first punch! I bled every time I was used as a punching bag just so you can practice for your next fight."

"..."

"I almost went paraplegic, I almost lost an eye, my skull almost cracked. You said you wanted to be a superhero, but what kind of superhero picks on an innocent person on a daily basis? I tried telling everyone how horrible you were, but they didn't listen since you were busy saving people."

"Shut up..." then both started to cry.

The other girls felt sympathy and wanted to hug him.

"Why was I the odd man out of the people you were nice to? Why was it that I was the one person you did not want to save?"

"..."

"Did she tell you girls the time she saved her entire class from an avalanche during a ski field trip? She didn't save me, she left me hanging from a branch, I had to save myself."

"Keaton..."

"We'll never get engaged because I refuse to love you, Diana."

"Please Keaton, I know those last 2 years in highschool was hell, but I wanna get rid of this guilt, I want us to make amends."

"You think I'll just forgive you for that shit? Oh no no no! No! The only way I see this going is you making my life hell and probably sucking me dry by alimony payments if you get pregnant and leaving me struggling with money problems next."

"No, I wont! I promise!"

"How?"

"Look!" She then tore off her arm and grew a new one. "I discovered during the summer that I can regenerate. I'm a literal diamond mine! I just wanna start over with you!"

Keaton and Diana were now sobbing even harder.

"Should we move in?" whispered one of the other girls.

"Nah, let's just turn Keaton around and push them towards each other." Said Sulin.

"What good would that do?"

"They obviously need someone to hug."

"You couldn't save a video game!" He cried as Sulin and Misty pushed him towards Diana.

"I'm sorry for that too, if it makes you feel any better, I still have your old game console in my dorm room!" Cried Diana as Rosie and Mitsuru pushed her towards Keaton.

Before the two knew it they found each other hugging the other in surprise with the other four girls giving a thumbs up.

"You thought I never noticed, did you?"

"Huh?"

"The junior basketball championship...you said to me that you were dedicating this game to a girl you were very close to. That was me, wasn't it?"

"Yeah..."

"Middle School, after you and Mitsuru broke up, you said you'd go back to pursuing a girl you loved. 2 months later, you helped me raise enough money so I could study abroad for a year in London, you did that because you loved me, didn't you?"

"Yeah..."

"Then when us and Tex-senpai met Sulin, you took the bullet for me when I accidentally spilled paint on her. You did that because you loved me, right?"

"Yeah...and I never got rewarded with your reciprocated feelings."

"Well it's time to fix that." She then pressed her lips against his.

"I can't believe she's the reason I beat on Keaton." Said Sulin.

"Wanna kick her butt when we leave?"

"That'd be impossible, she is made of diamond after all." Said Rosie.

That's when the den-mother of the Monster Girl Sorority appeared. "Congrats girls...what happened here?" She asked, as she saw Keaton and Diana sobbing together.

"An emotional moment."

"Uh...here children, take these engagement rings."

"Thanks..."

Then the den mother disappeared in a puff of smoke. Keaton and Diana eventually stopped crying.

"Alright guys, let's take Keaton to our dorm room." Said Sulin.

"Hold up, one thing." spoke Keaton.

"What?" Asked Diana.

"You may have convinced me...but I will not get into bed with you girls until I have my revenge." he frowned. "After crying some tears, it won't make me forget the pain, which means you have to do something pretty big if you want my dick."

"Uh...what did you have in mind, dear?" Asked Mitsuru. 'Please say S&M!'

"You're gonna have to get gangbanged by dogs as I record it, then give birth to them." he grinned making them all pale.

"What?!"

"I want you to endure the humiliation I had to endure in one go. This is going down in campus history and will forever stay with you all. If you do that, and give birth to healthy pups, I might forgive you."

"Now Keaton, if you wanted a dog, we could've discu-"

"No! I was supposed to enjoy my youth! You bitches ruined it!" He yelled. "If you think I'm gonna let you walk away with a slap on the wrist then you're dead wrong!"

"O...okay, but um...how would me and Rosie get pregnant?" Asked Diana. "Misty, Sulin and Mitsuru are all beasts, but me and Rosie aren't."

"Oh, I have a way. During my walk to this sorority, I ran into 2 friends I haven't seen since Elementary School. Nate and Nick Watters."

That's when Diana face palmed. "Oh crap."

"Who's Nate and Nick Watters?" Asked Sulin.

"Werewolf twins who annoyed the shit out of me with their constant howling." Said Diana.

"They can find dog breeds that are guaranteed to knock anything up."

"And since they're monster dogs, I can only assume they're gonna be joining in on this gangbang?" Groaned Diana.

"Yep."

"I remember the Watters Twins." Said Misty. "I only bullied Keaton when they weren't around, because of how tough werewolves are."

"Same here." Said Rosie. "They were the only thing keeping Keaton safe during 5th and 6th grade."

"So it's either get to fucking a bunch of dogs, or I walk out of here and leave you all alone."

'If it means he'll forgive us...' they all thought. "We'll do it."

"Good bitches." He then turned around. "I'll see you all at the gym later tonight."

They all gulped.

"I hope they don't get ruff." Said Misty.

Later…

All of them paled seeing the gym filled with all kinds of dogs.

"Arooooooooo! Well, well, well, if it isn't Diana, Misty and Rosie." Said Nate Waters. He was a silver furred werewolf, with a giant scar on his chest.

"Took you long enough." Said Nick Watters. He was a dark furred werewolf with a shark tooth necklace.

"Hey guys...where's our fiance?" Asked Rosie.

"Over here, with a fully charged phone!" He said, with chihuahuas all over him.

"Now then, let's not waste time." Said Nick, grabbing Diana by the ass.

"Yeah, let's do this for Keaton!" Said Nate, grabbing Rosie by the ass, as well. "Love you Keaton!"

"I'll say it when you're done!" he called as the gym began to fill with students.

"Who are these guys?"

"People who bought tickets."

"Why are we here Tex?" Asked Becky.

"We're supporting my old friend."

'Keaton's gonna be drained dry on our wedding night.' Thought Diana, as they all took off their clothes.

"Alright boys, mate like there's no tomorrow!"

Nate got on Rosie, clapping his hands on her ass and then thrusting in as he was accompanied by a Kangal, a Tibetan Mastiff and Great Dane. Rosie sprouted some vines to jack off the 2 dicks between her and then took the Great Dane's dick in her mouth. Diana was on her back as Nick thrust in, accompanied by a Rottweiler and St. Bernard which she grabbed the dicks of an started jacking off. Sulin took an American Bully in the ass and an Airedale in her pussy. Mitsuru was getting spit roasted, sucking off an Irish Wolfhound while getting fucked by a Dogue de Bordeaux. Misty was swarmed by the most dogs.

"Aaaah! Why me!?" Shrieked Misty.

"Because you're a mole and dogs love chasing small animals." Said Nick.

"Alright, for all the guys who paid extra, make sure you're standing behind the blue tape so you can unload your cum all over my brides."

Numerous guys cheered while bringing their dicks out.

"Knowing that bullies attacked our boy Keaton after we moved to the next town over, angers me so much! How could you Diana? I saw hope that you'd be Keaton's girlfriend later." Moaned Nick.

"Well I came to my senses and am now his fiancee." Moaned Diana.

"Not until you get nice and pregnant!" He then thrusted faster. All the girls moaned while the dogs barked with numerous pictures being taken.

Misty had dogs literally all over her. A husky humping her mouth, a german shepherd in her ass, 2 English Mastiffs in her pussy, a Doberman humping her chest, a Dogo Argentino and Bloodhound were humping her under arms and she was jacking off a Rhodesian Ridgeback, Boerboel, Neapolitan Mastiff and Alaskan Malamute with her hands and feet as more dogs proceeded to rubs their dicks on her belly and legs.

Diana found herself swamped by a chihuahua, affenpinscher, akita, and italian greyhound. All rubbing their dicks on her belly and face.

'Where did these extra dogs come from!?'

"Release, even more, these girls need to learn their lesson!" Shouted Tex.

"Tex, I don't like it here, I feel like you're cheating on me." Complained Becky.

"Then help me get off." Said Tex, making Becky giggle and blush.

'I hope I get that pervy romantic with Keaton.' Thought Mitsuru as a French Bulldog and an English Bulldog rubbed their dicks against her arms. 'Yeah, yeah, I get the memo.'

Rosie then felt dicks pushing into the areas between her vines. A dalmation, french poodle, beagle, even a xoloitzcuintli climbed on top and started humping her ass.

"Aww, Nate, your dog, is just as loyal as ever to you." Said Keaton.

"I know man." Nate said before thrusting in faster. "It's really a man's best friend!"

As Sulin sat there on her knees as the American Bully and Airedale took her ass and pussy, a Boston Terrier was trying to jump up. Sulin sighed, picked up the little guy and put his dick in her mouth as he held onto her head with his paws. 'This is for the 3rd leg of a dick that Misty and Rosie showed me earlier on their phones.'

That's when their dicks started to twitch, both for the dogs, and for the audience.

"I'm gonna cum!"

"Aim for the tits!"

That's when all 5 girls were bathed in white showers! All of them moaning loudly as they were filled and felt warm drops and ropes all over their bodies.

'It's so warm!' Thought Sulin.

'It's all over me!' Thought Rosie.

'I'm gonna need a long shower to get all of this out of my fur.' Thought Mitsuru.

'Ew, I think that gross nerd's cum got on my head!' Thought Misty.

'Hopefully Keaton forgives us now.' Thought Diana.

After the dogs and humans finished, they all made their way out of the gym while the students looked over their pics.

"Aw man, look at this, I got her in the forehead."

"Nice."

"Thanks Nate and Nick."

"No problem, and next time these bitches try to mess with you, we'll come to cum inside them again."

"Again, thanks."

Keaton then walked up to them. "So girls, how's it feel? How does it feel to know that now, for the rest of your life, you will forever be known as the biggest bitches and cum whores around?"

"Knowing that we made things right with you, it was worth it." Said Misty.

"Well, hope you're ready for me to upload this on as many pornsites as I can." He said.

"So...now that we've humiliated ourselves..."

"Wait till after you give birth." he replied bluntly. "And if there's no problems, I might go ahead and give you more kids." Then Keaton put on the engagement ring.

Months later, we now see all 5 girls in hospital beds, nursing their puppies.

"2 sons, 3 daughters, nice." He said walking around, looking at them all. "And they all look so cute."

"Thanks for saying, so...I guess this makes up for what I did to your dog, huh?" Said Diana.

"No dog can ever replace your first dog, but yes." He then climbed into Diana's bed.

"Whoa, what are you doing?"

"I said wait till after you all give birth, and meant it." he smirked. "You all aren't getting any rest until I'm done."

"W-wait, but the baby is still nursing."

"It'll be fine as long as I do it like this." He said, sitting up, with his dick out.

'Whoa, that's a huge dick. Bigger than the pictures Rosie and Misty showed us.'

"Now just hold still, your pussies are already loosened up so this'll go in easy."

"Uh, are you wanna do this now? We just gave birth so our pussies are in a bit p-AIN! Ooh, that's very sensitive." She moaned.

"I should finish quick." He said as he started thrusting.

"H-how you figure?"

"You're my first time."

"Dammit!" Said Mitsuru from across the room.

"Quiet bitch! I forgot to mention, but whenever we fuck, you all are gonna call me master."

"We were prepared to spoil you as much as you wanted anyways, master."

"Great." Then he pressed his lips against Diana's.

She closed her eyes while groaning with the thrusts and feeling her legs get more sore. He grabbed her unoccupied breast and squeezed it. Making milk gush out. The puppy lapping at the other one watched as Keaton sucked on it while letting out a burp.

'Awwwww.' Keaton and Diana thought as Keaton felt his dick twitch.

"I'm gonna cum! Take in every drop!" "Oh master!" He filled Diana up, he stomach expanding a bit. He quickly pulled his dick out after cumming and then went to Sulin. "Hey Sulin, ready for me to slay the dragon?"

"Oh haha, just because Kirin are half dragon right?"

"Damn straight, now ask for it like a good slut."

"Slay me dear master!"

"Yeah, that's more like it you whorse!"

'Oh haha, just because Kirins are part horse too.' Sulin's deadpan would soon turn to an extra pained expression as he thrusted his dick in her. "Ah! Ahh!"

"Fuck! Even after getting loosened, you're womb is squeezing the tip!" Keaton said as he grabbed her crotch breast. "You must be pretty lucky, your anthro body giving you 2 normal boobs, but your horse half giving you 2 extra boobs down here."

"Fuck yeah master, my 1st time in bed, was with 2 guys, I gave 'em both, titjobs at the ssme time with my extra boobs."

"Your first time wasn't the doggie gangbang?"

"Nope, now quit yapping and thrust harder master!" She said, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"You don't order ME bitch." he spoke giving her ass a slap.

She grit her teeth. "Ah, that's really sensitive!" She cried out. The puppy who has finished nursing was now laying on her chest as Keaton's dick twitched!

"Take in my seed!"

"Of course master! I hope to raise powerful warriors."

He then unloaded his 2nd load. As he got up, the doctor came back, Keaton quickly got his clothes back on.

"Hey, everything alright in here?"

"Yes, thanks for delivering me a big family doctor."

"Okay, when you have a name in mind, here, take these sheets." He then left them on a table and left.

"Thought he'd never leave." Then Keaton turned his attention to Mitsuru. "Hey foxy mama, I see you're already ready for me."

The Kyuubi had her spread wide open with hearts in her eyes as she held her pupkit in her arms. "Of course master, I want more babies~"

"And I'll be sure to give you a 3rd later."

She pulled him in for a very eager kiss as he pushed into her pussy which tightened very hard around his dick. She moaned while the pupkit sniffed her arm and licked it while she wrapped her legs around Keaton. "Teeheehee, Koko, stop."

"You already had a name for her?"

"Yeah, do you not like it?"

"It's cute."

"Thank you master." She moaned as he put his face in her chest. He started to motorboat them making her moan louder. "Yes master, I love you!" she cried out feeling his dick twitch.

"I'm gonna-"

"I feel it master, I've been dreaming about this after I realized I wanted you back."

"Then you better get pregnant again or else!"

"I will, for us!" She was about to shriek, but then, Keaton covered her mouth.

"Being that loud while the kids are trying to sleep? What kinda mom are you?"

'Sorry.' She crossed her eyes as Keaton gave her another kit. He then made his way to Rosie.

"So, you're ready to make pumpkin pie now, huh?" She said as her pumpkin pup was napping next to her.

"Yum, yum." He said, licking his lips. "Make sure to sound like a slut."

"Hmph, easy." She then cleared her throat. "You should've seen me in highschool, all those Halloweens, dressing in the sluttiest clothes because it was okay to, oh, I was able to get my baby brother so much candy." She then pulled Keaton down close and breathed down his neck.

'Holy shit...' Thought Keaton.

"Give this slut one hell of a creamy center~"

"Oh, I will." He then thrusted his dick in harder than the other times. "Take it all in you pumpkin bitch!"

"Oh master, you know I've been lusting after your dick, right?"

"Yeah, I still remember you and Misty taking pictures." he squeezed her breasts. "Now say thank you for getting it!"

"Mmmh, thank you for scratching my itch." She then pulled him in for a kiss as his dick twitched.

'Take in my human seed!'

Rosie grew vines to wrap tightly around Keaton as his 4th load filled her pussy, making it go as deep as he could. After that, she let go and he went over to Misty.

"Guess I'm the last one." Said Misty, nervously, as her mole puppy slept next to her. "Whoa, where did you get such a huge dick from?"

"Dunno, my dad and uncles wonder about that too." he shrugged. "But whether it fits or not isn't up for questioning, because I'll make it fit." He thrusted into her pussy, and she quickly covered her mouth. "Wow, you're the most sensitive here, aren't you?"

"More like my pup's the smallest baby. So my pussy isn't as loosened up as the others."

"Well it will be after I'm done!" He said before reaching down.

"Whuh, where are you, hurk!" She held in her laughter.

"I remember when crossed paths in Summer Camp, without the Watters Twins, this was my only defense against you."

"St-st-stop, please master." She laughed as her body spasmed! She had to put an arm around her pup. "P-please settle down, you d-don't wa-hahah-nt me to-to haha, a-ha-cidentally shake the baby off the bed d-do you?"

"You're right, I'll hunt you down at the dorm!" He said as he thrusted harder. "Now take in my dick while getting off on laughing!"

She shook and kicked, but held on to her pup as he kept tickling her.

"Don't you dare miss a drop!"

"I p-pro-ha-mise! Just stop tickling me p-please!"

"Well, you did ask nicely!" Then he clapped both hands on her hips as he gave her one last hard thrust! He exploded inside her making her cry out at the top of her lungs.

But she managed to use one hand to muffle the noise, otherwise she'd wake the pups. Eventually Keaton got off and then sat on a chair, holding Misty's son in his arms.

"So friggin cute, can't wait to hold the 2nd set in my arms, months later." ohe remarked rubbing the belly while not putting pants on. "After you all are out of here, I'm gonna go ahead and put a few tramp stamps on you to make sure everyone knows just who you belong to."

"And how would you afford all this?" Asked Diana.

"Didn't you say you regenerate fast, Ms. Diamond Golem, or because of what's gonna happen after graduation, Mrs. Diamond Golem?"

"Yeah...I did say that back in the labyrinth, didn't I?"

"Yep. Now with that...any exciting stories after parting with me?"

"Ooh, I wanna go first." Said Sulin. "I gotta tell you about this epic 3 way brawl."

"No, let me tell you about my heroic quests after we graduated high school." Said Diana.

"No, I wanna go 1st, I gotta tell you about the time I dug up a collection of dinosaur bones." Said Misty.

"Ladies, we've got plenty of time and your master will listen to all of it." Said Keaton as he decided who should go while getting off on laughing!"


	170. Chapter 170

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 170

Three biblical monsters in days past awaken to find their mates.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Earth, a normal planet teaming with all manner of life and beings. Some small, others big, and a few that would make huge machines look like play toys. But on this planet are a few things that defy logic, things that have no explanation, things that would send every creature running to the nearest hole to crawl up in and hide forever if they knew the truth.

This is the story showing off three beings that could destroy this ball of dirt to nothing. The camera panned over towards the ocean with all manner of fish life swimming around, but the camera went past them and straight to the bottom, towards the marianas trench itself. At the bottom of this trench was the outline of a massive figure, of such great size that if almost didn't fit in the trench. It was coiled around the walls with the head halfway into the wall while the lower half took up space over what seemed like a large city of old times that was in ruins. Any normal fish that swam near the area turned and swam back the way they came because they knew this area was not safe for any of them.

In the ruins of this city swam strange and peculiar creatures, ones that while not nearly as big as the first creature were still of formidable size, looking like a mishmash of every marine creature imaginable. One of them looked like a humanoid angler fish that was crawling up one building before looking up at the flesh roof of the city and went wide eyed.

"She ...awakes."

The camera moved from there and over towards the himalayan mountains themselves, this time over towards the thick and cold clouds that hovered over the region. As the camera panned towards it, moving past the furious hail and frozen rain we see a solid object suspended in the sky. It was unmoving, but it blended in with the clouds due to the cold and frozen exterior while resembling a shape that expanded outward and seemed to stay hovering even though it should have fallen. On its back many flying figures flew unimpeded, numerous nests built on it's back.

These creatures resembled birds, but there were others that looked different, due to legs, heads, wings, but each of them were still flying and managing to endure the cold. One of which looked like a lion with wings and a female face that was resting in a nest for sleep, but it's tail perked up and it began to wake up before looking around.

"She...she stirs once more?" It spoke before looking down at the ice while the camera panned away and over towards a tall mountain in the rocky mountain region. Though the casual viewer may not guess it the mountain range was not made by nature, but rather it was one, giant unmoving creature, who while standing had left enough room underneath it to support a strange assortment of life.

In a deep cavern miles underneath housed all manner of strange creatures that lived in numerous smaller caverns with all manner of vegetables growing around with roots dangling above. Though the walls of the mountains prevented light from reaching in several special plants illuminated the area, showing off a strange, motley like group of creatures that could only be found in books from civilizations long since past.

One of them, which looked like a large mole with diamond covered claws, was digging into the dirt and sniffing around to try and find worms.

"Hmm, good, good, ooh, nightcrawler." It said before the whole mountain began to shake. It perked up with all the other creatures looking at the cavern. "Wait...it couldn't be."

The camera panned away and focused on the mountain itself as it began to shake more slowly, making rocks go falling down it as cracks started to form.

"Scatter, scatter, she arises, our master wakes!" called one of the creatures as they all scrambled to their caverns with rocks falling down and cracks forming in the ceiling as normal animals on top began to sense it too and ran as fast as they could, even the slower ones.

This was happening with the two other areas, the flying creatures rushing to fly from their nests as the ice figure began to slowly crack apart, and any creatures on the mountains looking at the sky and sensing something bad, so they began to flee in terror themselves. Marine life near the stretch swam as fast as they could, even swimming together with their prey as the water began to slowly stir and swish.

And at once all three creatures rose from their slumbering places, all roaring in an attempt to establish their dominance. The roars traveled across the land, through the sky, and through the water, all of which were sensed, even if people weren't nearby. People who felt it stopped and looked around confused.

"Hey, did you hear something?"

"Yeah, and it sounded...wrong." Spoke the other guy. "Uh...I gotta go. Something tells me I need to go to church today."

"Sir, our sonars picked up something." Spoke a soldier to the captain on a warship who had shades on.

"Can you pinpoint its location?"

"No, it was loud and too quick, the sonar lost it."

"Hmm, keep your ears open in case it picks it up again."

"Yes sir."

The creatures groaned and stretched before they all closed their eyes and began to concentrate.

'...si…..do…..sis ...sisters….'

'I...a ...wak ...en…'

'Wh…...re…..you…'

The creature under the mountain rose up and caused the mountain to break apart on top while giving a shake like a dog would with water while the flying one shook it's wings of the ice while the one in the ocean gave it's body some stretches without crushing the city under it.

"Master's awake, master's awake!"

"Time to celebrate, she's woken up!"

"Three cheers for master!"

The smaller creatures beside them cheered out in celebration while the huge creature from the mountain was revealed to look like it had four pains of hooved legs with two tusks coming from its mouth and had a short tail with a fur tipped and a head similar to a mix between a hippo and boar with it shaking the rubble off it's back and letting out a loud yawn that sounded like a roar to normal animals and humans before it blinked and looked underneath it.

"Hmm ...follo...wers…" It mumbled as it looked over them a bit lazily, still being tired from it's sleep. "So you….surv...ived...good."

All of them started to bow down while over the mountains the large creature groaned while it was revealed to be a bird that had bright red feathers across its body with four wings and a long tail feather with a sharp curved talon and with sharp talons.

"Aaaah….why is my back….heavy?" She groaned as her followers all took to the skies.

"Oh great queen, you live again!" Cheered out a bird that looked like a huge falcon by normal falcon standards while each flap seemed to make a rumbling sound.

It looked at the flock of creatures and narrowed its eyes. "Did...you...nest on ...me?"

"Yes, we wanted to be close and you were causing a storm below you!" Spoke the female faced creature before. "We meant no disrespect, but it was the only way we could survive and keep a close eye on you as you slumbered!"

The huge bird let out a loud caw and gave a slight flap of its wings, causing the clouds around them to get blown away with ease and rolled it's head around. "Very well...I will let it pass."

"Oh thank you great queen!"

"But you better not have pooped...on my back!"

"Never! We would be fools to desecrate your magnificent body like that!" She cried as the bird nodded.

"Good… now I have to find…" The camera moved away and back to the ocean as the figure slowly slithered out of the trench and was revealed to be a huge sea serpent with numerous fins on it's back and sides with no limbs, and had a large fin going across it's head with razor sharp teeth and small sacs on the necks sparking with electricity and looked around the empty space of water to see no prey in sight.

"Food...I...hunger." It growled as the marine life under it swam up near it.

"Oh mighty queen, we humbly offer our services once again." Spoke one that looked like a man with the lower half of a shark. "Allow us to gather enough food to quench your mighty hunger."

"Good… I need it for the hunt… but first...my sisters…" It spoke before closing its eyes and went completely still. 'They awaken...just as I have...but why?' It thought, trying to figure out why it was awake. 'Sisters… why have you awaken?'

'I'm not sure, but I hunger.' Came the thought of the large land creature.

'We all do.' Thought the bird who had landed on the snow mountain. 'But I think I know. It's something that happens to all creatures. We are...huh, speaking in my mind after so long is so nostalgic. I had completely forgotten how much it seemed to echo.'

'Ziz, do not lose concentration, focus on what you were about to say.'

'Ah! Right, my bad. Anyways, I believe the time has come for us to let our genes thrive. We have been asleep for a long time, and who knows how much time has passed. It is time we do what numerous other creatures do and mate to create children.'

'Forget it.' Huffed the large creature as it looked around the area it woke in. 'We didn't need to have kids back in our prime, so what makes you think we should start now?'

'Maybe because we grow old, and we are still in our prime. Besides, all creatures live to do three things, eat, sleep and creat young, and we've already gotten sleep out of the way.' Thought the ocean dwelling creature. 'After we regain our strength, we must mate so our legacy will not die off.'

'Please, I don't need a mate. Now that I'm awake, I'll go back and make sure to reclaim my dominance over the land.' Scoffed the land creature. 'It'll be easy with my size and power.'

'Yes, but I guess getting a mate is too complicated, I always knew you were the weakest of us.'

'...what did you just think?'

'You heard me, getting a mate is part of us, but if you can't do it I guess it just means you're the weakest.' Scoffed the sea serpent while the land creature made a growl with it's followers moving away quickly.

'You waterlogged worm! I could find the strongest mate in the land! Tons of them would feel honored just to be near me without being crushed! If anything, you're the one who couldn't get a mate if the ocean was swarming with fish!'

'You two would both lose to me, seeing how the sky dominates over BOTH of your territories~' Sang Ziz making the other two scowl. 'I could find my mate before either of you came half the way.'

'Like hell you could, you'd get distracted halfway through!' Growled the Behemoth. 'I'll find my mate in no time flat!'

'Oh, so now miss stubborn isn't above having a mate?" Taunted the Ziz.

'Shut up airhead! I'll find the strongest mammal on the land and be popping children out while you're trying to fly after your own tailfeathers!'

'Hah, I'll send you an invite to see our baby first, later slow poke!'

'Both of you are wasting time, I'm on my way already.' The Leviathan thought smugly. She cut the connection and turned to her followers. "All of you, inform me of what has happened as we slept."

"Of course oh great Leviathan." Bowed a normal looking mermaid with fins on her head. "You see, much advancement has been made, mostly by the humans."

"Hu-mins?"

(Later)

"Hmm, I see. So now the planet is conquered by these hu-mins."

"Technically, yes, they have polluted our waters, poisoned the air and are ruining the earth, but in recent years they have been trying to fix their mistake." Clarified what looked like an eel with lights going across its body. "They started out as meager apes who evolved from the ocean itself, and have constructed vast tools of destruction to defend themselves. They are also devoid of any body hair, except for their heads."

"Weird, and you say they are the dominant species of the planet?"

"Yes, they have literally said 'fuck' the food chain and made their way to the top through pure determination, grit and persistence, either wiping out or beating down any species that dared defied them."

"Hmm, sounds just like Behemoth." Remarked Leviathan shaking her head. "It would seem I would have better luck trying to create children with one of them."

"Wait, what?!" Cried her subjects in horror and confusion.

"What? Is there a problem?" She asked with narrowed eyes making them shiver. "If so, then speak up."

"My queen, they...they don't deserve you, they're nothing more than barbarians!" Spoke up a merman while other nodded. "Please, allow us to-"

"Silence." She spoke in a cold tone shutting them up. "Answer me this. Do you think there is another species on this planet that could crush their kind with ease?"

"Um… besides us?"

"How many humans are there again?" She growled.

"Eight ...billion."

"And how many of you are there?"

"Twenty ...thousand."

"Exactly, they have numbers and 'grit' as you called it, they're the dominant species at the moment." She spoke.

"But my queen, we survived because of you! You protected us and let us thrive."

"Yes, because I assumed it would be simple to regain your numbers by the time I awoke, but from what you've told me if we tried to crush them, there would be casualties. Not for me, but mostly you. I will not rule the ocean and have no followers. Sure I could cause a wave to wash them away, but that would cause Behemoth to want vengeance, and do you know what that would lead to?"

"Uh...war?"

"Exactly. And while me and her fight, Ziz could easily watch without getting involved, letting her claim all of this planet as her own. Now think of this if you will. What do you think my descendents will gain if they have my blood and the blood of humans flowing through them?"

"Um… weaker powers and smaller size?"

"Wrong. A way to slowly rule over the humans. They hardly believe in our kind anymore, so it would be perfect to rule over them instead. Think about it. If they have managed to create things to reach the sky and under the sea, that shows they are more than hairless apes. It shows that the 'grit' they have might be more valuable to help reach impossible feats. If my descendants lived on and spread out, they could possibly take over all the others, and just imagine what Ziz and Behemoth would say if they saw one of MY descendants conquer their domains? They would be furious, but it would forever stain their minds as proof of who is the true strongest out of the three of us. Sure they could try and end all of them as revenge, but the sheer idea that I have accomplished something they couldn't, would be pure bliss even if they tore this planet apart. It would be the final nail that says 'I win'."

"That… is brilliant, that is why our queen is the best!"

"Yes, we shall rule the world, all hail the queen, all hail the queen!"

"Yes yes, you may praise me, but after I have returned. Now that I know what these humans are like, I will need to go out and hunt for one worthy of being my mate. To do so, I will have to use my shapeshifting ability. Although it will be annoying to go down to such a tiny size to keep them from fearing me."

"Yes my queen, we shall accompany you!"

"No, I shall go alone, if my sisters find out you followed me I will be mocked for being 'weak', for needing my followers to go on land."

"But our queen, you don't know what the humans are like in their daily lives."

"Yes, but I shall learn and figure out on my own. Besides, before I go, you all have an important mission to do for me."

"We do? What is it, what can we do to help?"

"Please, tell us!"

She bared her teeth and let out a roar. "BRING ME FOOD!"

"Aaaahhh! Yes my queen!" They all cried in fear before scattering.

As that occurred, we cut over to Behemoth who was biting into a meadow with vegetables her followers lead her to.

"Hmm, it's decent, but raw meat is what I truly desire." She growled while chewing.

"T-Then we have just the thing, this is a 'farm', where humans grow food, they sometimes have wild animals corralled into a small area, ready for eating!" Spoke a centaur making Behemoth smirk.

"Good, that's more like it. Just one thing."

"What?"

"What is a 'humun'?"

"Oh! Well, humans are like hairless apes, they control the surface world now my queen."

She looked at him before letting out a loud laugh that made the creatures rear back and try not to fall over. "Ah, that's a good one! I needed a good laugh after all this time."

"I-It's the truth, they are also the dominant species at the moment." Said a large worm like creature that had a human head sticking out of its mouth.

"Ahahahaha! Oh that's rich!" She laughed again making several of them roll away. "Like a bunch of apes could take over the land!"

"They… they did, when you went to sleep there was a cave in and we couldn't get out from under you for many, many millennia, and when we could they were in charge and outnumbered us." Spoke up a bull headed creature with a man's body. "We tried to crush them, but there were too many for us to slaughter to keep your land as you left it."

"Ok, this joke isn't funny anymore." Behemoth growled, no longer smiling.

"We swear our queen, we speak the truth. Much has changed and the humans are more stubborn than regular apes."

"Oh? And just how so? Keep in mind, if I find this to be nothing but a farce, I know where I'll be getting fresh meat from."

"W-Well you see the square spot of land full of vegetables you just ate? The humans grew that, we're surrounded by them."

"Apes that can grow vegetables?...speak."

(Later)

"And that's how they've managed to keep from blowing themselves up with their rockets." finished the centaur while the Behemoth was frowning.

"They have the nerve to use such pathetic tools to destroy vast lands that were MINE? And use this 'techniloogy' to do it? They are worse than apes! They are heartless to the land, stubborn to keep fighting, and continue to fight over simple matters!" She yelled out before looking down and couldn't help but smile. "I can't help but feel some kind of...what's the word?"

"Hate?"

"Anger?"

"Fury?"

"No, no...respect? Is that it?"

"Uh...my queen? Not to sound disrespectful, but...why would you feel respect?"

"Because, these puny things that evolved from mere apes have accomplished so much stuff that it sounds like tall tales. They have lost body hair, claws, and even natural care for the land, but they made up for it by creating things used to crush each other like worms. Continue to fight and refuse to stand down. Are willing to go to any lengths just to survive. It kinda reminds me...of...well me." She said as she got an idea. "Maybe… yes, I got it, I'll make one of them my mate, that way my young can crush them for their disrespect!"

"...eh?!" Her followers let out together in shock.

"Yes, and then my children will grow me more of these tasty vegetables and… what are these things, cows?" She said as she bit down on the large barn full of panicking buffalo.

"Actually those are buffalos my queen, but they do share some similarities with them." Spoke the minotaur with a wince hearing the cries and shivered. "But they do also train and grow out other animals. Such as pigs, goats, chickens, sheep, all manner of live stock."

"Amazing, they will make sure I have enough food for the rest of my days!"

"Um...my queen? They have also started doing something called 'cooking'." Said one of her followers as we cut over to the Ziz. Said bird was currently being told by some of her followers about humans too.

"So….these 'oomans' have managed to fly using machines made of 'metal'?"

"Yes my queen, they call them planes."

"Fascinating. Wait, does that mean if I was covered in metal I too would be a plane?" She wondered making her followers sweatdrop. "How would that work? Would I be heavier? Or stronger?"

"I… don't think it works that way my queen. Also the humans have done something unprecedented, they have flown off the planet and gone to the moon."

"Moon? You mean that glowing object in the distant sky?"

"Yes, apparently they found a way to go there, to leave the planet and send humans into space."

"...I wanna do that, I wanna go there too!" She cawed out with excitement. "I want to see the moon up close!"

"Um… I'm afraid you can't, you can't breath up there." Said a monster who looked like a mix of a turkey and a human.

"Says who?" She frowned.

"Uh, didn't you attempt to reach the moon before?" Asked the sphinx. "Which didn't work because there was no air?"

"...oh right, I completely forgot." She remarked blinking. "That was the one time I felt helpless in the sky. I actually wanted to crush the moon for being so far away from me. As queen of the skies, NOTHING is out of my reach."

"Well, maybe the humans have a way for you to get there?" Suggested one, wanting to comfort her queen.

"...yeah, that's it! All I gotta do is make one my mate and they'll get me to the moon!"

"Uh...come again?" Spoke one that resembled a woman with wings instead of arms and talons instead of legs.

"If these 'oomans' can reach the moon, then if I mate with one, I can find a way to get to the moon and claim it as my own! Then I will have conquered the sky AND beyond it." She laughed with a grin. "And that dummy Behemoth and Leviathan won't be able to take it from me, I'll win!"

"Uh...um...good call my queen." Spoke a thunderbird. "Although mating with a human may be impossible, due to your ...size."

"Oh, I'll just shapeshift." She remarked casually. "I'll make myself small, mate one then get to the moon!"

"Um… are you sure you want a human as a mate? They don't live very long..."

"Yes, because if I can't get to the moon, it will be up to my descendents to do it instead."

"Um...I don't...if you say so?"

"Good! Now I must be off to find a human mate." She said as she began to fly away. "You stay here and keep out of trouble!"

"Uh ...does anyone here believe we should follow?" Asked a burning bird. "For our queen's sake I mean."

"I agree, we need to make sure if she tries this she isn't in danger by the humans."

"Right, but wouldn't that make her think we don't trust her, what if she gets mad?"

"...all those in favor of listening to her and staying here? Raise a wing."

To her annoyance barely any wings went up.

"Really? You want to risk her being mad if we don't follow orders?"

"Do you want to risk her being attacked by those 'nukes' the humans have if they see her real form? Then it'll be on us we didn't go to help her." Spoke a manticore.

"Plus remember the last time she made us stay behind? She tried to fly to the moon and almost died!"

"...ok fine, but if she gets mad because we didn't listen, you can all be her meal."

While that went on, we cut back over to the Leviathan who slowly swam through the water, causing shifts in waves that went on for miles while thinking.

'I need to take a human form near where some humans are or I'll be leaving myself vulnerable for any life who would dare to try and eat me.' She thought looking around her. 'I must find humans away from the land, away from Behemoth, perhaps an island.' She thought as she began to use her echolocation to find such an island. 'Also, how do humans look?'

As she thought that, her echolocation pinged off something, but it felt cold and firmer than regular rock, making her turn and spot a shadow moving above the water surface. 'Hmm, is that a 'ship' that the humans use? Perfect.' She thought as she began to shrink down as she made her way towards it. 'If these humans dare to venture into my waters then maybe there's one who is strong enough to be mine?'

On the battleship moving by, one of the men on board was currently walking by holding a rifle while looking around. He had short blond hair in a buzz cut with a firm muscle figure, and was wearing a blue camo navy uniform.

"So far so good, nothing worth reporting in. Although it does feel a bit counterproductive. If there was an enemy ship or submarine, the sonars would pick it up miles away. Way better than relying on human eyesight." He stopped and looked out at the calm water while noting some waves hitting the ship. "Wonder if we're due for a storm. The waters been a bit rough today." He muttered as he kept walking before hearing a loud splash behind him. He whirled around with his gun aimed. He didn't see anyone, but he slowly moved towards the edge on alert. "Hello?"

There was no response, but he couldn't help but feel as though he was being watched.

'Maybe I'm hearing things.' He thought and moved to turn, but saw a hand grabbing the edge of the deck, the rest of the figure out of site, making him look over. "Hello? Who's trying to climb up the edge? The stairs are there for a reason." He called as he made his way to the hand. "Here, do you need a hand up?"

"Yes." Came a groan of a voice as he reached down and helped them up, noting right away that this was NOT a guy. He also noted that the figure as very heavy, and that the hand he was pulling up was massive.

"Ugh, how did you even get there?' he groaned as he kept pulling. "And why are you so...heavy?" He went wide eyed when he saw the person was taller than him, about 7 feet, and with the person being a woman, naked mind you, with E sized breasts, with long black hair covering her face. "W-What the hell? Who are you, and why are you naked?!"

The woman looked at him and moved her hair away to show blue eyes and looked at the human over without speaking.

"Come on, let's get you inside and get you some clothes and some food and water, ok?" He spoke while looking away from her breasts and started leading her to the ship while she stumbled a little, but followed while glancing around at the exterior.

'So this is a human ship, interesting, it reeks of the earth and yet also the ocean? What a strange object.' She thought while letting the man lead them down the stairs with her trying not to fall. 'Having these legs on feels off. Swimming through water is far smoother.'

"So, do you have a name?" Asked the man as he tried his best not to stare.

She stayed silent and looked at him. 'Hmm, if I used my name, would he panic? I don't even know if his race is aware of me and my sisters.' She thought before shrugging. 'No matter, if he freaks out I will just deal with him and the others.'

'Hmm, if she's not answering, maybe she doesn't speak english. Maybe she became shipwrecked out here and can't get back to her boat.' He thought as they reached his cabin. "You just stay here, ok? I'm going to see if we have anything on board in your size."

She just gave a nod as he went in and looked around. 'This boat is made out of metal, which should make it sink, but it stays floating. I'll have to learn more when I get the chance.' She thought as she felt around. 'It could use more water in it though, but that's just me.'

She waited a few more minutes before the man came out with some clothes in hand.

"These ones are the biggest I got, but they might be a little small for your size. I hope that's alright." He spoke a little slow to get her to understand.

'What does he want me to do with these? Wait, he's wearing something similar, is this like a wearable armor?' she wondered looking at the clothes and took them tilting her head.

"You can use my room to get changed, I'll stay out here. But when you're done, we need to speak with my captain and inform him about you."

'Should I respond? How am I supposed to put this on?!' She thought dropping some of the clothes and holding a shirt up. 'Do I rip an opening in it and slide it on?' She thought as she looked it over. 'And why are there so many holes in it?'

"Uh, do you need some help getting it on?" He asked as she didn't move to go into his room.

"...YES." She said loudly, not used to talking yet.

"Whoa, are you ok?!" He jumped as she nodded and held the shirt up. 'So she does know english, that's a relief.'

"HOW DO I PUT THIS ON?"

"Um, do you mean the shirt? Also why are you shouting?" He asked as she tugged at the shirt.

"I'M NOT!"

"Yeah, you are, you're really, really loud right now." He winced as she closed her mouth.

'Hmm, so I need to lower my voice. That's going to be annoying, I'm use to being loud and booming to all my other followers.' She thought as she let out a sigh. "Is this better?"

"Yeah.. so you don't know how to put a shirt on?"

"I just said that, so yes." She replied with a frown.

"Um...ok."He said with a blush. 'Ok, so she definitely has amnesia.'

"Do I need to make a bigger opening to slide it over these arms?"

"What? No, you put your head and arms in the big hole and then the smaller ones."

She looked at them and tried to pull it over her head, but it got a bit stuck on the head while her arms were raised up awkwardly through the smaller holes. "Like this?"

"No, no, here, I'll help you." He said as he began to help her pull the shirt on correctly. It was a tight fit, but it got on her and strained against her chest while rising over her belly making him cough. "Next is the pants."

"P ...ants? What are those?"

"Oh boy, ok, um… it's these, you put them over your legs." He held them up making her tilt her head.

"What for?"

"So you're not naked, you just...do it." He said, not quite sure how to explain the necessity of wearing clothes. "Plus it will keep you warm and protected."

"I'm already warm." She remarked bluntly holding the pants up. "They look small."

"Yeah but… your nether regions are exposed… look, just try them on, please?"

"Very well." She spoke moving her legs up and tried moving them on, but they were difficult to reach up to her ass and had to force them up which clung tightly making her frown. "Too tight."

"Sorry, we can look and see if we have any large sweat pants around later, at least you're covered for now, right?"

"It feels odd, I want to be naked again." She remarked bluntly as the man inwardly sighed.

"That's not such a good idea. Being at sea with nothing but men around here and a naked woman wouldn't exactly end well."

"If you are worried about them trying to force themselves on me, I would simply end them." She remarked in a cold tone.

"Ok, well, you can't do that either, I mean you can defend yourself but you can't just kill people."

"Just bring me to this 'captain' of yours."

"Sure, follow me." He said as he began to walk towards the bridge. He passed by a few other men who turned and stared when they saw the tall woman who just gave them a cold scowl before he opened the door. "Captain sir?"

"Yes, what is it?" He asked as he turned to the door only for his eyes to widen in surprise.

"I'm sorry for the sudden interruption, but I wanted to let you know that I came upon what looked like a civilian from the ocean. She had no clothes and didn't seem to have a ship nearby, so I took it as my job to make sure she was alright and report her." He saluted while the woman looked around the bridge.

"What is this place, is this the brain of this...sheeep?" She asked with a frown.

"Uh...no ma'am, this is the bridge." Spoke the captain righting himself and frowning. "Commander, I appreciate you reporting this to me. I assume you provided her the clothes?"

"Yes, and I don't know where she originates from, but it's clear she is familiar with english and speaks it."

"Good, now I want you to take her to your quarters and get her settled, until we reach land you'll have to sleep with the others, and I want you to be with her at all other times to help her regain her memory."

"Yes sir, I won't fail you." He nodded.

"Does she have a name? I'd find it quite rude to talk to her without addressing her as such if we can help it."

"Ah, I didn't get it, sorry sir. Excuse me ma'am, but could you give us your name?"

She stared at him blankly before replying. "Lev."

"Lev? Do you mean Levi?"

"That's what I just said."

"Ok… Levi, that's a nice name." He complimented. "Please follow me."

"Ok, where are we going?"

"Back to my quarters, let's see if we can jog some memories." He said as we cut over to the Behemoth.

Said beast was trying to shrink down to a smaller size to try and 'blend in'.

"Come on, come on, get small damn it!" She groaned in annoyance as she kept moving forward. "I need to be small!"

"My queen, do you require assistance?" Asked one woman with a snake tail and numerous snakes for hair. "Perhaps I could offer some tips."

"Grrr, fine, show me how to be 'Humen'."

"Well all you need to do is imagine the shape you want and let your body become it. Like this." She spoke before her tail began to slowly shrink and become two legs while the snakes hissed and became long black hair with the scales vanishing.

"Hmmmm… interesting, but isn't that uncomfortable?"

"No, but I prefer my true form to this." She struck a pose with a smile. "It makes it easy to draw in human males who are easily swayed."

"Well I'll get twice as many 'humens'." Boasted Behemoth before closing her eyes and concentrated harder to grow small.

"Remember, try to look human!" Called the medusa as the Behemoth kept shrinking until she was ten feet tall.

"I...I can't get any smaller." Groaned the figure, sounding more feminine as they looked at their hands with surprise. "So these are 'hands'...they feel so wriggly, like itty bitty worms instead of useful limbs."

"Yes, they are strange, but they can be quite useful… are you sure you can't get any smaller my queen?"

"Did I stutter?" She glared at the medusa making her backup and shook her head. "When I say I can't get smaller, I meant it."

"O-Ok, sorry… is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yes, point me to where the nearest 'humen' lives."

"Well, this land was farther than the rest, but if you go up that steep hill and go down, you'll find a farmhouse and barn nearby with other pastures filled with vegetables and fruit."

"Ah, more food, excellent, I am famished."

"Y-Yes, there is also a human there, a male I think?"

"Even better. I'll land myself a mate in no time flat and mock my sisters before the days over!" They laughed while looking at herself in a nearby lake to see she had tanned skin with scraggly red hair and G sized breasts. "I'll blend right in."

'Should I tell her that she's abnormally tall and that people wear clothes?' Wondered the medusa as Behemoth took off walking. "Uh, my queen?"

"Silence. You all can stay here while I claim a mate, but don't make yourselves stand out."

"But I just wanted to-"

"Say that you look wonderful my queen." Bowed the centaur. "You'll be courting that puny human in no time flat."

"Bu-"

"Very good, now all of you stay here until further instruction." She said as she made her way down the hill. She spotted the house and barn, along with the field making her lick her lips with a little drool. "Mmmm, maybe a nice snack before I find him is in order~"

Inside the house, we find a muscular man with short blond hair wearing a flannel shirt under blue overalls and brown hiking boots currently cleaning a pair of books in the sink with a scrubber. "Boy, the muds really caked in there. Better make sure they soak in long enough and let them dry overnight." He muttered before hearing something in one of his fields. "What the hell?" He made his way outside and saw something large moving through his field. "Damn deer."

The man moved to the shed to grab his gun, but saw several piles of dirt land in front of him along with some eaten vegetables.

"A deer with a big appetite?" He muttered as he began to cautiously move towards the sound of the ruckus, some corn stalks covering the figure from his view. He pushed some away and moved closer before hearing a loud belch and saw the leftovers of a carrot land near his feet and blinked before reaching the source, and blinked when he saw a naked woman digging through the dirt with ease and munching on any vegetable or fruit she could grab. "What the hell? Hey! What are you doing?!" He called, getting her attention.

She turned with a lettuce in her mouth and munched on it before spitting it out and stood up. "You there. Are you the 'humen' who owns this farm and land?"

"Yes, and you're eating my property!" He snapped with a frown before seeing her bare breasts and covered his eyes. "What gives you the right to come here and start munching away at my home grown food? And where are your clothes?!"

"I was hungry… and what are clothes?"

"What? Come on, are you feral or something?" He asked with annoyance. "I'm wearing them right now."

She looked him over and raised an eyebrow. "Oh right, I forgot those things are to keep your bare naked bodies warm."

"Yeah, and you need some too! How did you even get here?"

"I walked, how else?" She asked before she bit into a squash with a hum. "Tasty."

"Stop eating!" He spoke looking at her with a frown. "I could have the cops here and get you thrown in jail for trespassing and stolen property, not to mention indecent exposure."

"Calm down, I'm just eating humen." She said as she stood up, showing off her large height and assets to him, making him look away with a blush. "It's what you do when there's fresh food nearby, plus I'm still hungry."

"Not here, I need to sell this so I can plant more later!"

"Sell?" She spoke confused. "Sell what?"

"The food!"

"Why would you do that? Don't you want to eat it?"

"Sure, but not now, I can't eat all of this!" He facepalmed. "Look, just who are you?"

"I am Behemoth, queen of the land."

"..." He looked at her in silence. 'Behemoth? Ok, I know that means big, and big sure fits her. Maybe it's a nickname she's had. Oh! It's probably big for Bee, that must be her real name. I doubt any real parents would call their daughter that.' He thought as he shook his head. "Look, how about you go find you clothes and get in your car and leave, ok? If you start now you should reach town before nightfall."

"I don't have clothes, or this 'car' you speak of."

"Ok… how did you get here then?"

"I walked."

"What?! Do you mean that you walked here? Oh come on!"

"Of course I did, how else could I get around? Flying?"

"It's almost seventy five miles to town! Look, can you call a friend to take you home or do you need a place to stay tonight?"

"I have no friends, only followers. But yes, I do want to stay." She nodded with the man sighing.

"Fine, you can stay tonight, but I'm gonna try to find out if anyone from town knows you." He said as he began to head back to the house before hearing her start to eat again. "And stop eating my crops or start paying me!"

"But how will I survive if I can't eat?"

"I have food inside!" He groaned. "I have a pot of chili cooking and I can make some hotdogs if you want some meat."

"Why didn't you say so humen? That sounds delicious."

"I'm willing to share, but you have to stop eating my crops immediately." He said, making her groan. "And I'll see if I have anything you can wear, but I can't promise it'll fit."

"Fine, you're a stubborn humen." She grumbled before walking after him as he lead her to the house.

"Call it what you want, but I think it's reasonable." He muttered as she ducked her head to get into the house. 'I could call the police right now, but she seems too dense to where I feel pity for her. Maybe she's a runaway or some kind of homeless woman who hit her head.' He thought as he led her to the kitchen. "Can you watch the chili and make sure it doesn't boil over while I get you something to wear?"

"Boil over?" She replied confused.

"...ok, see that large metal pot? If red stuff starts coming out of it turn down the heat, ok?"

"Oh! That's easy enough, I can do that with ease." She said before smelling what was in the pot and began to salivate as he went to his room. She licked her lips and looked in the pot. "This smells delicious~ I've never smelt something like this before." She said as she tried to touch it only for the hot metal to burn her. "Ow!"

"Alright, clothes clothes clothes." Muttered the man looking through his closet. "I wonder if my cousin left some old clothes behind when she came by for a stay." He muttered as he looked around. 'Then again she might not fit in it, my cousin is five foot six.' That's when he spotted a box and reached down before opening it and smiled. "Hey, grandpa's old clothes. He was a big fella, so these should fit." He thought before hearing a loud crash along with swearing.

"I have defeated you metal beast, now I will dine on your red innards!"

He turned and bolted into the kitchen and went wide eyed. "What the hell happened?!"

"The metal beast burned me when I tried to find out where the amazing smell came from so I killed it!" Called Behemoth who was on the floor next to a very dented metal pot scraping chili off the floor with her hands and shoveling it into her mouth.

"That was the pot!" He cried as he groaned. You made a huge mess, and top eating off the floor!"

"I can't! It tastes so warm, and yet, it tastes like nothing I've ever had before! It has meat, but other stuff together!"

"I know, I made it, it took me over an hour!" He groaned, making her freeze.

"You… made this?"

"Of course I did! Chili doesn't grow on trees you know."

"Amazing, can you make other food?"

"Well yeah, just growing the same food over gets stale and I need ways to spice them up, literally."

"...make them."

"What?"

"Make them all, I'll give you anything!" She spoke standing up with him seeing her breasts bounce from the move making him blush and shake his head.

"Look, I found you some clothes you can try on. Just go and get changed, I need to clean up this mess."

"I want more food though!"

"Look, I'll make you a hotdog after you get changed, ok?" He spoke pushing the clothes in her arms. "Just change into these and don't jump around."

"Fine, but I expect food!" She huffed taking them and marching away as he looked at the chili and sighed.

'What is this woman's problem, that chili was supposed to last me all week!' He thought as he began to clean up. 'Definitely homeless, no way would she be that hungry enough to eat it off the floor.'

(Later)

"Wait, my queen, where are you going?!"

"Finding my mate of course!"

"But you're not wearing anything, and you're still giant!"

"So?"

"You're too large to find a mate, you have to be human sized!"

"I can do this on my own, leave me alone!" She cawed while her flapping was sending clouds away from her while looking around with the flying followers panicking.

'If we don't get her to shrink, we'll get seen! The humans will bombard us with every missile they have!' They thought as they tried to catch up with her but with no luck.

"My queen, wait! Please!" Pleaded out a siren who was panting. "The humans will see us!"

"Good, that's what we want, right?"

"Not yet!" She screamed while down below at NASA, numerous people were ...literally doing nothing, that's what happens when you keep cutting the budget people.

One man sat idly by as he watched a radar out of boredom. 'I wonder if I'll get sent into space or just sit around until they can me?' He yawned and moved to grab his coffee and sipped, only to spot something on the radar making him sit up. "Huh? What's that?"

"Hey Josh, you wanna take an early lunch?" Asked one of the other men.

"Don't know, it just showed up and...holy shit." He muttered seeing how big it was along with numerous other tiny dots following behind it. "Uh, you might wanna have a look at this."

"Really? Come on, don't get my hopes up, it's probably just a drone again."

"Either that, or we've got a shit ton of birds following one airplane."

"Ok now you're just shitting...holy crap." Muttered the guy walking over and going wide eyed. "Those are way too big to be some damn birds."

"Should we call this in?" He asked before something strange began to happen, all the small 'birds' began to fly away as the large one seemed to be shrinking.

"Ok, that's weird." Josh tapped the radar and turned some dials before the dot vanished. "Huh, must have been a glitch."

"Yeah, you wanna head outside and see if you can see anything just to be safe?"

"Sounds good to me." He said as he began to head outside. 'I could use some fresh air.'

Outside, Ziz blinked while currently hanging upside down from a tree, naked, and in human form. "Why don't I have wings, I thought humans had wings!" She cried as she began to struggle a bit. "I need to get down before I'm seen here! Helpless like a baby chick!" She cried right as the man made his way outside and began to hear her cries of distress.

"Huh? Hey, what's going on?" He muttered following the cries. He began to make his way towards her, the sun revealing a short man with long blonde hair and a wiry build wearing a blue jumpsuit. "Sounds like someone's in trouble."

"Damn this tree and damn these branches!"

"Hello, is someone there? This is private property." He called as he looked around in confusion.

"Release me from this tree!" She called, making him finally spot her and go wide eyed.

"Ma'am hang on!" He called as he raced towards her. "How did you get up there, and where are your clothes?!"

"I landed here of course, and I don't wear clothes!"

"...ok, questions for later, let's just get you down first, ok?" he spoke grabbing the tree and started to slowly climb up. "Just stay still and I'll get you loose."

"What? No, I can do this on my own, I'm an adult and capable of handling myself!" She spoke struggling to break the branches with brute force as the man got up closer and tried not to stare. "Just give me room and I'll be down in no time!"

"Yeah, and land on your head! Just calm down and I can help you down, ok?" He spoke getting closer and reaching the branch under her and slowly moved out onto it. "Ok, I'm gonna try and help lower you down here, just don't move around too much."

"Fine, just get me down! I need to find my mate!"

"Ok, we can look for your friend once we're safe, ok?" He spoke reaching upward to her. "Try to grab my hands."

"Ugh, ok." She said as she began to reach towards him. She groaned due to the distance and grabbed his hands and pulled. "Stupid branches, I should have smashed it."

"It's ok, just come over to me and we can get back on the ground, ok?" He spoke as he tugged on her and grunted due to the grip before the branches gave out, only to yelp when she came crashing down on him and they fell off the tree with him under her. "OW!"

"Yes, I'm free! Take that stupid tree! Hahahaha!" Laughed Ziz standing up on her legs and nearly wobbled due to the change in balance. "These legs are longer than before, but not bad."

"Ow…" He groaned as he looked up and finally got a good look at the naked crazy woman. She looked way bigger than him, about 6 and a half ft, with short brown hair and having DD sized breasts who looked herself over. 'Wow is she tall. Like a giant.'

"Well having a body like this should be simple enough. Although losing my feathers will take time." She muttered before looking around. "Everything looks smaller than when I remember."

"When you remember? Ma'am, this is a secure facility, I'm going to ask that you please come with me." He spoke getting up and felt jealous seeing the clear size difference between them.

"Secure faci-what? What are you talking about?"

"Ok, I'll make it simple, you broke in and we need to ask you some questions and hopefully get you some clothes before letting you leave."

"Who is we? There' just you and me here. Speaking of which, just who are you tiny human?" She asked, making a tick mark appear on his forehead.

"Hey, I'm not that small! And I'm Davis, I'm an astronaut!"

"Astro-what?"

"...really? Come on, I go to space!"

"Space? You mean the place where the moon is?" Her eyes lit up.

"Of course, where else would it be? In my apartment?" He said only for her to tackle him to the ground. "Ow!"

"Take me there, take me there! Please please please PLEASE!" She begged pinning him while he went wide eyed seeing her cleavage. "I need to reach the moon right away!"

"G-Get off of me, I can't just take you there, no ones been there for decades!" He spoke trying to push her off, but her size and weight made it hard. "You need to get some clothes on before people start staring anyway!"

"Who cares, I wanna go to the moon, the mooooon!" She smiled while he tried pushing at her head. "Take me there, now!"

"No way you crazy lady!"

"Aww, why not?" She pouted with a frown.

"For starters, I don't help random nudists stuck in trees who won't get off me!"

"So if I get off you'll help me? Also what's a nudist?"

'Is this woman an idiot?' He thought as she got off. "It means you go around naked, most people don't do that miss…"

"Ziz, and I'll have you know I don't go around naked, I go around all natural."

"Same thing, and you can't go to space if you're naked, you'd die." He remarked with a deadpan as she blinked.

"But that doesn't make any sense."

He groaned and facepalmed. "Look, just follow me, can you do that?"

"Sure, then can I go to the moon?"

'What kind of drug is she on?!' he wondered as he lead her towards the fenced gate area with the guard looking at a playboy magazine and not looking up.

"Damn are those some legs."

"Thanks!" Ziz said with a smile, making Davis groan.

"Mark, can you let me in? I've got a trespasser here."

"Sure, one se- whoa! Hello beautiful~" He called as he saw Ziz and got a nosebleed. "Are you a special model from a new magazine?"

"No dumbass, I just said she was a trespasser, now let us in so I can get her some clothes!" snapped David hitting the glass. "Quit reading the magazine when you're on the clock!"

"Ah, fine, fine, stingy." He muttered as he opened up the door. "Will I see you around later hot stuff?"

"Huh? I don't feel hot." She muttered in confusion as Davis led her inside. She looked around in wonder and awe while looking at the rooms and hallways before they entered the control center. "What's this place?"

"This is NASA's headquarters, and tours ended a few hours ago." He said with a frown as he led her to the gift shop to find her some clothes. "Now what's your size?"

"Big of course, it's obvious."

"...I'm just gonna get some stuff that seems big enough, don't wander off."

"Mmmm, ok, but then I wanna see the moon, the moon!"

"Yes yes, the moon." He muttered walking in rolling his eyes. "I'll take you to the planetarium quick, will that work instead?"

"The what?"

"It's a place that shows you the moon, planets, the whole solar system."

"...solar what?"

"Oh come on, you know, the place that has all of the planets, including earth in it?"

"...EH?!" She went wide eyed. "There are other earths?!"

Davis felt his eye twitch and banged his head against the wall over and over. `It's like talking to a first grader!' He thought as he shook his head. "Yes, there's over a billion planets that we haven't even discovered out there, how do you not know this?"

"A BILLION!?"

'God give me strength!' He thought as he rubbed his head.

(Later)

"Ok, these clothes should be big enough for you."

"I don't care about that, tell me about the planets!"

"No, not until you put some clothes on!" He frowned putting them in her hands. "Either put them on or you won't hear another thing!"

"Eh?! No fair!" She groaned as she took the blue jumpsuit and began to put it on. "It feels weird!"

"Well it's better than going around like a streaker." He said as she tried to button up the jumpsuit but her bust made it difficult. "So, here's the deal, I'll tell you about the planets then we can get you a taxi home, ok?"

"Tell me about these planets, all of them."

"Um… ok, I don't think I ca-"

"Do it!" She said with a frown. "All billion of them!"

"I can't! Just because there's billions of them doesn't mean we know everything about them yet!"

"Then why did you tell me about them?!" She groaned.

"I was talking about the planets in our solar system! Those I can tell you about."

"Fine, then do it, I wanna know everything!"

"Um… ok, that will take awhile and my shift ends in an hour, so I can talk for only an hour."

"No! I wanna hear all of it, ALL OF IT!" She growled making him sigh.

"You can't always get what you want, you know."

"Yes I can, I'm not leaving your side until I learn it!"

"Fine, but you're gonna have to let me do my work and not interrupt, otherwise I'm calling security."

"Ok, then I'll go home with you!"

"What?!" He cried before shaking his head. "No way, you are not coming home with me just to hear about planets!"

"Yes, I am, now tell me about them so I can visit them!"

"You're crazy!"

"No, I'm Ziz!"

(Later)

Leviathan was looking out at the sea while trying not to move too much in her clothes or else they'd tear, again. 'So this is how humans live, strange, but it's not too bad.'

"Hey Levi, how are you holding up?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm doing well, what about you?" She turned to the soldier who stood beside her.

"Other than dealing with every other guy here asking me about you, could be better honestly."

"Good, good ...so how long until we reach port?" She asked, but for some reason was dreading the answer.

"Well right now we're good on supplies, but running low on rations. So I'd say about in two days. We're all trained to endure though, do even if something happens we can hold out a bit longer. They don't let just anyone join the navy you know."

"Yeah… and will I have to leave when we reach shore?"

"Well do you remember anything about yourself? Like any friends or family? Any idea where you were born? Anything would be helpful to help us find your home."

"...nope, none at all, sorry." She lied with a shrug.

"Well I'll talk to the captain and find out, it's not my idea to leave a civilian off away from home, but if it happens to interfere with our mission, it's something we can't help. We can't endanger everyone's lives for one person, that's the sad and horrifying truth you learn when being in the military."

"So… you're going to leave me on land and leave?"

"Well that's not confirmed just yet." He said as she began to frown.

'Why am I upset about that, it's not like it's a big surprise, so why do I want to stay with him?' She wondered looking him over. "Tell me something about yourself."

"Huh? Why?"

"Just humor me, please."

"Well...I guess one thing about me is the fact that I've got two brothers, one older and the other younger."

"Really? I also have siblings, two sisters, also younger and older."

"Let me guess, they probably drive you crazy, am I right?"

"You have no idea, my older sister tried to kill me once or twice."

"Um… I uh… that… seems like a whole other problem." He remarked surprised. "I mean my older brother did one time come close when I threw out a prize winning potato he grew, but I managed to get away. Being a farm hand though sure gave him a mean right hook."

"He lives on a farm? Isn't he in the navy?"

"No, he lives on the farm and the baby of the family works for nasa." He remarked rolling his eyes. "Frankly he could do so much more. It's pointless to work for a group that keeps getting the budget cut. At this point he's just getting paid to guard and sit on his ass. Out here? You have to keep your eyes peeled for any danger and make sure that no one can sneak by into USA territory."

"Yep, you never know when a monster could sneak in under your nose." She remarked looking at the sea with a dark smirk.

"Yeah, in fact I was worried about you, but I trust you now." He said with a smile.

"But...we haven't been around each other that long. I don't think I ever got your name." She said as her face turned a bit red. 'What am I doing, why am I blushing?'

"Oh! Sorry, I got caught up with everything else I forgot. You can call me Rex." He said as she slowly nodded.

"Ok...Rex. I think I like that name." She nodded. "It sounds dominating and strong."

"Heh, thanks. So, any luck getting your memories back? Do you know where you used to live?"

"No." She said as she scooted closer to him. "Still nothing, I wish I could remember."

"Well let's cross our fingers and hope there's a clue at port."

"Cross our fingers?" She looked at her hands. "How will that help?"

"Well, it's more like a good luck charm, when you cross the thing you want might come true, but when you do it behind your back it means that you are breaking a promise."

"Where is the logic in that?"

"Well it's not so much logic, but more like ones faith and hope that it'll come true." He said with a smile. "It doesn't guarantee it, but I like to think that it works."

"You humans are so odd." She muttered to herself.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing." She said as she shook her head. 'Why am I feeling so down, once we reach shore I should be able to find all sorts of potential mates, right?'

'I hope she can find her home. Being so far away from my own kinda makes me feel like we can relate.' Rex thought as he got up. "Well, I better get back to work, it's my turn to make dinner for the crew tonight."

"Perhaps I should come with. I am curious on how you do that."

"Oh, you mean cooking? Sure, I could use another pair of hands." He said as she smiled and began to follow him. "Just be careful not to cut yourself with any of the knives."

'As if something man made like a 'knife' could injure me.'

(5 minutes later)

"OW!" She hissed holding her hand with a growl. "I hate this stupid thing!"

"Hey, hey, I told you to be careful! Look, here, I'll show you." Sighed Rex as he shook his head. "It's much easier if you hold it just the right way."

'How could these things be sharp enough to draw blood? I've had to deal with sharks with rows of teeth much more sharp.' She thought as she watched Rex chop up some potatoes with ease. "I still don't get how you do this! Show me!"

"Um, ok." He said as he got up and moved behind her before taking her hands and began to show her how to hold the knife. "Try and use your finger on the blunt end of the blade to aim it and wrap your fingers around the handle."

"Ok...like this?" She asked, getting an odd sensation of enjoyment as she felt him press against her and almost holding her in a hug as he helped guide her hands.

"Yeah, there ya go, it's not so hard. Getting a new knicks is all part of learning." He said with a smile, making her smile and puff up a bit at the praise.

"Well I CAN pick up new things quite easy."

"Yep, so lets get at it, we got a lot of hungry mouths to feed."

(Farm)

"Ugh...come on...come on…" Groaned the farmer currently trying to move the hay bale onto the back of his truck. "Move!"

"Having trouble?" Asked Behemoth who was munching on a head of lettuce and wearing a large white cotton shirt that fit snugly on her body to where it showed off her belly button with blue overalls and no shoes.

"Ugh, yeah, my damn winch on the barn broke so I have to try and get this thing on my truck myself, can you give me a hand?"

"No problem." She held the lettuce with her mouth and moved over and grabbed the side of the truck before lifting it up with ease and lowered the back closer making the farmer's eyes widen. "There, better?"

"Y-Yeah...how did you do that?! Also… stop eating my crops!"

"I'm hungry, and strong of course." She smirked as he pushed the hay on the back before she dropped the truck nearly making it fall over. "I'm the strongest there is after all, lifting this is nothing to me."

"Yeah, I can tell...but maybe next time just help me lift the hay itself onto the truck." He said as he shook his head. "Hey… would you mind helping me out around here since you refuse to leave?"

"My help doesn't come cheap. I demand an offering for my services."

"You've already eaten thousands of dollars of my food and destroyed half my kitchen!"

"Purely accidental."

"You punched my sink and screamed something about a leviathan invading your territory! Look, if you want to keep eating you have to start working for it." He groaned. "Which means you'll be helping me take care of this farm, which means NOT destroying anything else."

"What? Do you dare to order me around?!"

"If you do it I'll make lasagna tonight."

"I will not be bribed by mear foo- wait, what's lasagna again?"

"It's new, I haven't made it for you yet, and if you refuse to work I won't cook for you ever again."

"And what if I simply order you to?" She smirked while cracking her knuckles. "Do you think you can go against my-"

"And I might toss in some steamed mushrooms with freshly shredded cheese on top."

"...the really tasty ones?" She asked as she licked her lips.

"Of course." He said with a grin. 'I got her now.'

"Fine, I will take this offering and do your work!" She spoke looking around. "What shall I do first?"

"Well you see those bags of seeds by the barn?"

"Yes?"

"I need you to take them and carefully spread them out on the open field on the other side. Just make sure they're all neatly put in the ground and not all over the place, then cover them with the dirt and give them some water. Do you think you can do that?"

"Of course, but why do you want me to do that?"

"Because once they're planted they'll grow into carrots that we can harvest."

"Just carrots? Why not seeds of all the other vegetables here?"

"Because it makes it easier to harvest if only one field has one type of plant life in it, plus it makes weeding and watering easier."

"Fine fine." She walked over and lifted the bag up with one hand with ease and walked off while the man looked in surprise before seeing her stop. "Oi! Human! I forgot to ask something. What should I call you by? If you call me Be, than do I call you Hu?"

"What? No, just call me Sam, my full names Samuel." He called as he shook his head. 'Didn't I tell her this already?'

"Very well Sam, after I'm finished I shall wait until they grow before enjoying them."

'They take way too long to grow.' he sweatdropped.

(NASA)

"And that's why Pluto is no longer considered a planet." Sighed Davis as Ziz sat on his desk, her eyes sparkling in amazement.

"So amazing! It's so far away and is yet another planet, I wanna see it up close!"

"Sure, and then after that we can shoot off rockets from all the other planets we colonize and make a firework show." He remarked sarcastically.

"PEOPLE ALREADY LIVE ON OTHER PLANETS?! Take me there, take me there, take me there!" She cried as she jumped at him and tackled him to the floor.

"Wah!" He cried out as she landed on top of him making him groan in pain with her legs on his chest. "Can't...breath!"

"Please oh please oh please show me!" She begged with a large smile.

"I ...was...joking!"

"What? Why would you do that to me?!" She looked at him shocked as he tried to push her off.

"Get...off!"

"No, you lied to me meanie!" She huffed as she looked away with a pout. "Apologize!"

"Need...air!" He got out turning a little blue.

"Apologize!"

"Ack! Fine, fine, I apologize!" He got out making her smile.

"You mean it?"

"Yes, yes, now get off!" He got out turning more blue before she got off making him gasp and cough while inhaling fresh air. "You can't keep doing that every time you get mad at me!"

"But you were the one who said it in the first place."

"It's called sarcasm! How can you not understand that?!"

"Stop confusing me with your words! You know I don't get this!"

"What I don't get it how you talked me into letting you follow me everywhere!" He facepalmed while they were in the control room with some of the men staring at her as they walked by, along with one wearing glasses and taking a swig from a flask.

"Davis, I'm all for being lenient on this job, but please tell on god's green earth you didn't bring in a-"

"No sir, she's not an escort."

"Oh, well alright then, just double checking." He said with a nod. "Is she your girlfriend then?"

"N-No!" Blushed Davis with Ziz confused.

"What's that?"

"Really? A girlfriend is a female companion, someone who is close to another person, lives with them, yadda yadda." Muttered the man as he rolled his eyes.

"Wait, like a mate?"

"Whatever you call it, it's the same thing." He replied before getting a phone call and groaned. "I swear if that's the head honchos saying our budget's cut again I'm gonna say fuck this crap and leave."

'Wait, if a girlfriend is like a mate...did I find mine?' She wondered looking at Davis who looked at one of the screens.

'Just ten more minutes, then I can clock out and leave with this nutcase getting kicked to the curb. I don't know what's with her, but it ain't my problem.' He thought as Ziz began to blush and inwardly panic.

'This is happening too fast, I can't believe I already have my mate!'

"What? What? Are you serious?" Spoke the glasses man with shock while dropping his flask.

"Huh? What's going on, what's happening?" Davis asked in confusion.

"T-The budget!" The man dropped his phone. "They just said they're giving us back our funding!"

"What?! Why?! What made them change their mind?"

"They said after hearing about a huge ass object on our sonars, they're convinced it might be a UFO or aliens! That's why they want us to get back to our job and explore the planets!" He took a swig from his flask before tossing it aside. "You hear that you bastards?! We're back in business!"

The whole building roared in excitement as Ziz tapped her chin.

'Should I tell them it was me?'

"Do you know what this means Davis? You're going up into space!"

"Really? Yes! Finally!" He cheered happily.

"Cool, I can't wait to go with you!"

Davis looked at Ziz with a raised eyebrow. "Hold up, what makes you say that?"

"Well, you'd take your mate with you to space, right? You're not going to leave me, right?"

"Mate? Lady I-"

"I'd say that's perfect." Spoke up the glasses man. "Taking your girl with you into space would be a great way to celebrate this."

"I just said she's not my girlfriend!" He argued. "Besides, she's not trained yet! She's a civilian!"

"Perfect, it will send a message to the public that anyone can go to space if they fund us, it's perfect!"

"How drunk are you?!"

"So drunk I'm close to puking! Now get her in a suit and start her training!" He ordered before rushing over covering his mouth.

"Yay, I get to go to space with my mate!" She cried happily as she pulled him into a hug.

"I am not your mate!" He yelled squirming in her grip while his face was against her breasts. "You're an acquaintance I met two days ago, so let go you nut!"

"I'm gonna go into space!" She cheered happily. "I can't wait to spread my wings and fly!"

"We're going on a spaceship, not a plane." He grumbled while looking at the tits and blushed. 'At least there's one upside to being so short, these look like bowling bowls this close up.'

(One month later)

"Well, here we are, we may have gotten lucky with all that fish jumping onboard to replenish our rations so we could stay out longer, but we finally made it to port." Said Rex as Leviathan frowned. "I'm just glad we made it to land,dealing with so many storms for a whole month made me feel like I was gonna get sea sick."

"Yeah… so I have to leave now, right?" She said as she glared at the docks.

"Levi, why do you seem so hung up on that?" He asked curiously. "I've told you before we might find someone who knows you there, and if we did you'd find your way home."

"I just want to be clear on whether I'll be stranded on an island with no friends, family, and left on my own to survive." She remarked idly with her arms crossed. "After all, if your mission is so important, it must be worth it to left a single female perish on her own."

"What? No no no, we wouldn't do that! Look, we called the base on the island, they'll set you up with a nice apartment until you can find out who you are, ok?"

"...maybe I don't want to go, what then, huh?" She raised an eyebrow making Rex look at her confused.

"Come again?"

"What if I don't want to leave this ship? What would you have to do then?"

"Um… I'm afraid that's not an option, you have to leave, this ship is for navy personnel only."

"Then what if I became personnel?"

"Uh, well it doesn't work that way. I mean you'd first have to pass a rigorous training course, but that's already been done at boot camp. Not to mention going through a course on how to maintain the ship and know how to use a gun. It's not like joining a club, it takes time and a whole lot of work. Not to mention you'd need to be an official USA citizen." He said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Even then there is no guarantee you'd be assigned to this ship in the first place."

Leviathan scowled hearing that making Rex gulp and feel like he was looking at a ferocious beast. "I see."

"S-Sorry, I'm just following protocol. If I tried bending the rules I could-"

"Lieutenant?" Spoke the captain walking over. "May I have a word with you?"

"Of course sir, just a sec Levi."

"Fine, I'll be waiting here." She growled as she crossed her arms in annoyance.

The two men walked away and around the corner before stopping.

"Lieutenant Rex, I've been thinking about our guest."

"Well sir, I just wanted to inform you she seems hesitant to leave. It seems like she doesn't want to be left alone-"

"In that case, this works out fine." Nodded the captain. "I was just going to say that I've been thinking of letting her stay on."

"What? Why sir? She's not part of the navy, why would you let her stay?"

"Because something tells me she could be a valuable asset." He replied while touching a necklace under his shirt. "We've narrowly avoided some bad storms out here, and been lucky to get plenty of fish to keep us going for a while. Besides, the men seemed to have perked up since she came aboard. I don't condone fooling around, but without any problems or issues going on, I dare say this isn't a mission and could be considered a vacation."

"Sir, this violates numerous codes and regulations, and it sounds like you want to keep her aboard purely for superstitious reasons and so the men can sleep with her!"

"That's where you're wrong." Frowned the captain. "You see, I've been out at sea for a long time, and have seen some stuff that many would call insane and impossible. I'm a man for my country, but I'm also a man who's willing to believe that which others deem myths. Last night, I had what you could consider a vision."

Rex raised an eyebrow while the captain seemed to break out into a nervous sweat. "Are you sure it wasn't just a nightmare sir?"

"It was a vision! It told me that we would all be lost at sea if she was to be left on shore!"

"Sir, please, I really enjoy having Levi around, but this is insane. You're talking about violating the rules and risking the life of a civilian on dreams and gut feelings alone, this is madness!"

The captain stared Rex in the eyes before the man sighed and looked away. "Very well, go ahead and do what you will, but I want you to keep those words in mind. If one thing changes and things turned for the worst, you might be surprised and open to stuff other than what those scientists like to call logic and sense. Sometimes doing your duty has to come second if it means saving your men and yourself." He walked down the pathway while gripping the cross on his necklace. 'I know what I saw, but it seems I'll have to let my own man realize that there are ...things out there that want her to stay.' He thought as he looked over the side and at the rippling water.

'Crazy old man, of course I want Levi to stay, but this is a warship, in the off chance we're called to war her life could be in danger, I can't risk that!' Thought Rex as the ship moved towards a tropical island with huts and a pier where the ship was heading before the man heard a rumble and looked out in the distance to see thunder storm clouds coming from the south. 'That's not good, we may have to stay in port until the storm passes us by.'

Leviathan looked at the island while feeling her stomach gurgle and sigh. 'Seems I'll have to find my mate elsewhere. Oh well, I'll just satisfy my hunger with this island when I have my chance.'

The ship slowly stopped with the gangplank lowering down with a few of the men looking at Levi as she waited to get off.

"Man, sure gonna miss her."

"Yeah, she was fun, too bad she liked Rex so much or I would have made a move."

"Wonder if she has any sisters, wouldn't mind seeing a gaggle of tall women like that swimming in the ocean, maybe doing a little skinny dipping."

"Yeah, too bad she has to go, I hope she finds some help here, though there's not much on this island."

Leviathan made her way down the ramp when it hit the bottom with the storm clouds getting closer at a surprising speed with the thunder rumbling more with flashes of lightning seen.

Rex looked at the clouds and at Levi while shaking his head. "It's just a weird coincidence, there's no way it's connected, right?" He muttered before seeing Leviathan look back at him and frown a bit.

'I kind of wish he wanted me to stay...he was nice.'

Rex gulped and started getting nervous while seeing the water start to rise up and get rough with the storm clouds over them. He watched her over halfway down and looked at the water before paling when he saw numerous odd shapes dart around the water. 'What the?! What the-'

"Hey, did you just see a fish down there?"

"No way, that was no fish, it was a seal."

"In this kind of weather? No way."

"Looked to me like some huge ass tentacle."

"Holy shit, is it a kraken?"

'No, it can't be, it really can't be! Damn it, was the captain right?! No, no, this is what's best for her, you can't make her come back for selfish reasons, you can't!' He gripped the rail and saw the sky turn more dark and felt his heart pounding as she was nine tenths of the way to the pier. He felt the ship lightly rock and looked back at the water, and felt his face froze when he saw what looked like a webbed hand sticking out of the water and near the support beam to the pier. 'W...W...What the hell IS that?!'

'Our queen is sad, the cause is on this ship, kill it, kill it to make her happy!'

'We must crush it and devour it's sailors!'

'Make the queen happy!'

'Why… why do I feel so sad?'

"Levi, wait!" Called Rex running over and down the ramp while grabbing her arm before she could set her foot on the pier.

"What is it?"

"I...I don't think I want you to leave. I know it's stupid, dumb and incredibly dangerous, but I want you to stay on the ship with us, with me!" He spoke up quickly making her look at him with wide eyes while the thundering kept going.

"W...W...What?"

"Just please, don't get off the ship." He said as he got on his knees. "I really like you and I don't want to leave you on this dump of an island, we can work through your memory loss together, get you real help instead of dumping you somewhere!"

Her eyes widened more while feeling her face heat up. "You ...really?"

"Yes, just whatever you do, stay with me on this ship." He said as her heart kept pumping. "We can get you a proper cabin instead of just keeping you in mine!"

"Damn, Rex is going all out." Whispered one of the men.

"Yeah, no ring, but he's really pouring it on."

"Hell he's all but asking her to marry him, maybe she will end up staying in his cabin with him."

Leviathan was silent and didn't reply with Rex glancing at the water with the waves still going wild.

'Oh no, did I wait too long? Is everyone here doomed? Are we-'

"Y-Yes! Oh yes, I will stay my mate!" She cried out happily before grabbing him and pulling him into a kiss.

Rex's eyes widened at the move while finding himself picked up due to her strength and blushed before kissing back while the crew who saw this cheered and clapped.

"Whoooo! Nice one Rex!"

"When's the wedding?"

"YES! Congratulations my queen!" Called a voice from the water, making the men on the ship freeze. They all slowly turned and saw what looked like the creature from the black lagoon clapping, making them get on high alert.

"Look out!"

"Unidentified creature! Get the guns!"

"No, wait!" Called Levi as she saw her subject pale. "He's with me!"

All the men turned to her, even Rex, and went: "WHAT?!"

"He's my follower!" She cried as her ears turned to gills and she grew a bit more as her skin turned pink and a bit scaly.

The unanimous reaction all of them had was their jaws dropping while the captain himself was on the other side looking over the railing to the water.

"See? Your queen is fine and she won't be alone, now hold up your end of the bargain you devil of the sea."

"Yeah yeah, I'll give you the treasure and call off the storm." Waved off what looked like a blue skinned woman in a kimono floating on her back. "For a second there I thought you were all going to sink to the bottom like so many other ships. You got lucky."

"If you hadn't given me that vision we might have, now swim away before anyone sees you."

"Hold up, before I go, I have one question for you."

"And that would be?"

"Are you seeing anyone right now?"

"No, why?" He asked as she grinned.

"Just curious, keep your cabin door unlocked~" She winked before diving back under the water as the storm began to subside with the captain sighing and rubbing his head.

'Thank god almighty we're alive. This is going to be quite the explanation for DC.'

(Farm)

"Come on come on, move!" Yelled out Behemoth to the sheep as they ran back into their pen after feeding with her closing it up with a large rock. "There, now don't make too much noise, I need to take a nap."

"Be, what was that, the cows are still in the fie- WHERE DID THE ROCK COME FROM?!"

"I dug it up." She remarked bluntly while leaning against it.

"Why?! Wait, did you break the door again?"

"...noooo."

"Augh, you did, didn't you?! Damn it, I told you to tell me when you break stuff!"

"But you said you wouldn't cook dinner if I did break anything!"

"Being honest is a lot better than lying because at least then I know you're improving!"

"It wasn't my fault! That stupid lock thingy wouldn't work, so I figured if I got rid of two minor wooden planks and used a rock, it would be much harder to get through for these sheep."

"That's insane, just oil the lock! And how am I supposed to move that rock?!"

"Just ask me and I'll move it with ease." She smirked while flexing her arms.

"You giant disaster woman, you are killing me! What if you're busy or out of town?"

"Name one time I'm out of town, or away from this farm." She deadpanned. "You hardly leave me alone."

"Only because last time I left you alone you somehow ate two of my cows and half of a corn field!" He growled. "In my whole life I've never known someone with an appetite this big!"

"Aw shucks, now you're flattering me? I can't tell if you're mad or just want an excuse to stare." She smirked puffing out her chest.

"It's not a compliment, what you're doing shouldn't be physically possible!" He groaned. 'I'm not gonna ask if she's part gorilla or elephant, mostly because I like having my spine intact.'

"For me it's easy. As easy as-" She stopped and turned her head near the forest and started sniffing the air. "Wait, do you smell something?"

"Besides sheep poop? No, why?"

"It smells like…" She sniffed more before several boars moved from the forest and ran over near one of the vegetable patches making her grin. "Prey~"

"Oh god damn it, get the animals inside, I'll get the guns!" He spoke before seeing her bolt at the boars. "Hey! Worry about the animals!"

"I am!" She yelled back making the boars turn and let out squeals before running into the forest as she ran on all fours. "You can't hide from me, I'm hungry!"

"You just had three dozen eggs for breakfast!" Sam yelled as he saw her follow them into the forest and facepalmed. "Damn it!" He rushed inside, grabbed a shotgun, and ran to the forest. "Hold on Be, I'm coming!" He called before hearing the boars squeal out in anger and fear from the forest.

"Run run all you want, but I'll be devouring your flesh for your insolence!" Laughed the woman as the squeals became louder before they went silent.

"Be? Are you ok? Oh god, please tell me you didn't eat them ra-" He started as he made his way through the forest only to stop when he saw her, except now she looked… different. Her muscles seemed bigger with two tusks jutting out from her lower lip with red skin, and had the boars by their broken necks, while digging through the nearby dirt.

"Where are they, where are they, where-ah ha! I knew it!" she called reaching into the hole and pulling out mushrooms. "I knew they must have had some nearby! It only makes sense for these swine to make home this far from the farm."

"...WHAT THE FUCK?!" Sam cried out, making her turn to him quickly and realize the situation she was in.

"...it's not what it looks like!" She spoke dropping the boars and mushrooms. "I was just...uh ...trying to hold them, but...they uh...got rough and ...broke their necks on a rock!"

"You're giant, red and have tusks!"

"That's cause...of allergies! Yeah! The kind humans get!"

"Allergies don't make you grow three feet taller and grow tusks!"

"Can too!"

"No, they can't! What are you, really?"

"That all depends, do you plan on using that tool on me?" She asked pointing to the gun with a frown.

"Only if you attack me, and would it even do anything to you?"

"Not really, I'm far too powerful to be killed by something that flimsy." She boasted.

"Then no, I won't shoot you. Now tell me what you are, you obviously aren't human… though this does explain your appetite."

"I'm something far more than a mere human. I am the queen of the land itself and have been since I was born!" She laughed with her chest puffed out. "Bow before Behemoth!"

"...yeah, no, so you're some kind of all powerful god?" He asked in confusion.

"What is a 'god'?"

"Ok let me rephrase that. You're some kind of huge and powerful creature?"

"Yep!"

"...and you decided to bum on my farm and eat all my food?"

"Hey! I've been asleep for who knows how long, and I needed to get my energy back up. Not my fault so much has shrunk down since my time. In my day there were far bigger sheep grazing the land, and they ate meat too."

"...fair enough, but you're not that big to need that much food."

"Ha! This is my small form, in my true form I touch the sky with my size!" She boasted. "If I turned, you wouldn't be able to see the top of my head."

"Holy shit! Wait wait wait, then why are you like this, what are you doing on my farm, why come here? Hell why did you put up with all my rules in the first place?"

"To find a mate." She replied bluntly while eyeing the boars. "Say, can you cook these? I wanna know if swine will taste better if they're cooked, oh! Or maybe you could turn them into that 'bacon' stuff you made, those were crunchy, but in a not stale kind of way."

"Wait, wait, wait, go back, what do you mean mate, are you trying to find a male behemoth or something?"

"No, I'm trying to find a human male and I may have found him, so about cooking these creatures, can you do it?"

"Yes I can, it's no different than making regular bacon, but why? I mean why would you want a human mate? If you can shrink down, couldn't you go after some other animal? Like a lion, a rhino, an elephant even."

"Because I'm not an animal, and since your species dominated this planet it makes sense I go after one of you." She grinned. "Besides, this way my descendants could learn how to farm and make as much vegetables as I want since I can't just go around and eat like I use to."

"Ok, whoa whoa whoa, if you're looking for a human mate then why have you stayed here with me all this time?"

"Because I found him, duh." She smiled wider making his eyes widen and drop his gun.

"...me?"

"Of course, you have a farm with tons of food, you're cute, you cook amazing food, you smell nice, why wouldn't I want you?" She asked as she began to move towards him with a large grin.

Sam gulped and backed up a little. "B-B-But I barely know you! Heck, I tend to yell at you more times than I can count!"

"True, but if you really wanted me gone, you could have kicked me out, or called the 'police' as you mentioned."

"T-T-That's just because I wanted you to work off everything you ate, that's all!" He spoke seeing her chest bounce as she got closer and blushed.

"Really? Well maybe we can work it out another way~" She hummed as she licked her lips, making him blush harder. "We could get started right away, after you use these swine for a tasty meal. Maybe you can make use out of these fresh mushrooms."

"O-Ok… wait, where did you get truffles? These are pretty rare and high quality." he said as he spotted the mushrooms. 'Focus Sam, focus!'

"In the dirt, now get cooking then we can have fun~"

(NASA)

"I still can't believe you passed." Remarked Davis walking beside Ziz, in space suits, towards the ship with her bouncing up and down.

"I know! That weird spinning ride wasn't so bad, it was pretty fun."

"Uh-huh, and are you sure you can do this, no shame in quitting now."

"No way! I've been flying my whole life! I'm not gonna quit when space is right in front of me!"

"Really? You didn't tell us you were a pilot." He said as she just nodded excitedly.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, now let's go to space so I can rub it in my sisters faces!"

Davis rolled his eyes as they reached the ship and entered with the door sealing shut behind them with Ziz looking at the interior with awe. "This is the anti-gravity room, through sophisticated technology they can recreate the feeling of being in space, are you ready?" He asked as she nodded in excitement, vibrating in spot as she had to fight to keep from changing then and there.

"Ready anytime mate!"

"Just call me Davis."

"Ok Mate Davis!"

"...you're not gonna stop calling me that, are you?"

"Nope! When can we mate so I can lay eggs?"

Davis turned red and shook his head. "W-We're not gonna make babies! How many times do I gotta say that?!"

"I want chicks, I want them I want them I want them!"

"Humans don't lay eggs, and stop calling them chicks!"

"But that's what they are."

'I gotta make sure I have mission control's permission to lock her up if she gets any more nutty.' He thought as the machine began to hum to life.

'Why must my mate be so difficult, I want babies!' She thought in annoyance as they sat down and looked at the controls. 'If I keep on waiting I'll be nothing but an old bird by the time I lay any.' She thought as she began to get an idea. 'Maybe I should show him a fraction of my power, show him my wings, maybe it'll impress him so much he'll definitely want to have chicks with me!'

"Alright Davis, are you and the misses strapped in?" Came a voice through the radio.

"We are, let's start the simulation."

"Oh, this isn't one, surprise! You're in the real rocket, you're going to space!"

"WHAT?!" He gaped. "You bastard! You told me this was just another simulation!"

"Nope, and watch that language, you're on camera~"

"You son of a bitch!" He hit the controls while Ziz smiled. "I'm gonna wring your neck!"

"Yeah yeah, and good news, I made your sleeping quarters in the same room to save space, have fun you two!"

"Asshole!/Thanks!"

In the control room a few of the men snickered while leaning back in their chairs.

"Is he freaking out?" Snickered one.

"He's so freaking out, I swear I can hear him yelling all the way here."

"Ha, hilarious."

"Nice, that asshole needs to loosen up, a good joke will fix that, can you get a fake countdown started?"

"Already have it ready. Just say when."

"Nice, I'm gonna mess with him a bit first, push it when I say now, ok?"

"Got it."

"Alright Davis, I just wanted to inform you that we've already had an obituary set up in case this doesn't work out, but don't worry, you've trained for this and learned how to deal with any instant explosions."

"The fuck I have! Get me out of this rocket!"

"Nope, sorry, it's all stocked up and fueled, no stopping it now."

"Yes, let's go to space! Space, space, space, space!" Chanted Ziz excitedly.

"See? Your girls excited, wouldn't wanna break her heart now would you?"

"She's not my girl, she's just crazy!"

"What?! I-I'm not? Y-You don't love me?" Ziz said as she stopped chanting. "B-But you're my mate!"

"Crap, uh, please don't cry, pretty please." He said as he tried to console her and keep her from crying.

"N-No, my mate doesn't love me! Is that why you don't want chicks?"

"Uh oh, sounds like you better kiss and make up." Spoke one man with a chuckle.

"What?!" He cried as Ziz perked up.

"Come on, girls like getting kissed, and I'll bet she could use it, don't you think so fellas?"

"Yeah."

"Kiss her!"

"Do it or the countdown starts!"

"I-I'd like a kiss please."

"...damn it, fine." He groaned as he took off his helmet as she did the same. "One kiss, that's it!"

"Yaaay!" She cried as she took hers off and got out of her seta, her helmet hitting a random button before she leaped at Davis. She straddled him and grabbed his face before pressing their lips together with a hum.

His eyes widened a bit before he relented and began to kiss back, right as the whole rocket started to shake.

"10…...9…..8…."

"Uh, guys? Which of you started the fake countdown?"

"None of us did it ...oh shit, it's real, that rockets gonna go off!"

"What?! Someone turn it off, now!"

"I can't! Shit, why did you make me fill it up with the fuel and supplies in the off chance he would check the logs?!"

"I wanted to make it more convincing! Who's the idiot who kept the ignition online?!"

"Shut up, you made me do it!"

"7….6…..5…."

"Oh shit, Ziz, get your helmet back on and get in your own seat!"

"But why?"

"The rockets about to launch!"

"Really? Yes! Space!" She cried as she hopped back into her own seat. She put her helmet on while Davis shook his head.

"Wow, who knew she could kiss like that?" He muttered to himself.

"4….3…..2….1...launch!"

The rockets lit up as it began to take off with Davis and Ziz getting pushed back into their seats.

"Shit shit shit, I'm sorry Davis, the launch was supposed to be fake, sorry!"

"Wait WHAT?!" He let out as the rocket went up into the air followed by his screams of anger.

"Shit… well at least it'll be two months before he can come back and kick our asses, right?"

"Provided the rocket doesn't actually explode."

"...shit, I hope that doesn't happen or we're screwed."

"Well now NASA has a budget now, what do we do while they're up in space?"

"...hookers?"

"Hookers."

"Hookers and make sure they stay alive...hey, do you guys see multiple blips on the radar?"

The others looked at the radars and were stunned to see dozens upon dozens of blips around the area. The odd thing was that they all seemed to be heading straight towards mission control.

"Maybe it's just birds?"

"No, it looks like there are too many, and they seem like they're too big."

"I don't think they're birds." Squeaked one guy looking outside the window and looking like he pissed himself.

"Huh? You ok Phil?" Asked one in confusion before something slammed itself against the window.

"Where is my queeeeen!? Where are you sending her?!" Cried a woman with blue hair and blue wings for arms as she pressed herself against the glass.

"AHHH!" Screamed the guys seeing numerous other winged creatures press against the window to look inside at them.

"My queen, why is she leaving?!"

"The spy said that they're responsible!"

"She can't go that high, she'll faint and die!"

"Bring her back!"

"M-M-MONSTERS!"

"Quick! Someone call Chuck Norris!"

"Get the guns!"

"Oh god, why are they all naked?!"

The monsters banged on the glass while on the rocket Davis was cursing up a storm.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck! Damn it, why is this happening, I haven't gotten everything sorted out, I left the oven on!" He yelled banging on the control panel. "By the time I get back, I might get kicked out because I couldn't pay my rent! If my mom doesn't hear my monthly call she'll get all paranoid and junk! Oooh those bastards are gonna get their kneecaps busted when we get back!"

"Oooooh." Spoke Ziz looking out the window as the clouds passed by them and saw the darkness of space coming closer to them.

"Stop sounding so happy, we just got screwed over by those assholes!"

"But space! Look!" She cried as the sky around them began to slowly fade to black. "It's so beautiful!"

"I can't even enjoy it I'm so mad." Mumbled Davis crossing his arms as the rocket left the atmosphere with them fully in space.

"So pretty...I wanna live up here forever with you my mate~" She sang rocking back and forth in her seat. "I've managed to reach space, now to reach the moon and claim it as my own!"

"I doubt this rocket's going there. Those assholes might have landed us on a real launch, but it'll probably just stay up here for a while before we go back down." He said as her face fell. "Most likely we'll be floating in space for a few months before heading back and landing in the ocean."

"But I'm so close, so close to claiming the moon as part of my domain."

"What does that even mean? You keep saying you wanna stake your claim, but how is that gonna work?"

"Once I get there it will be mine, I'm sure of it!" She cried as she began to feel frustrated and began to squirm in her seat.

"I don't think that'd work. Technically speaking America's the closet one to actually owning it, and that's a bit iffy. I mean our flag IS on it."

"Then I'll just form a nest big enough to be seen from Earth so my sisters will know I've claimed it!"

"Ok, enough is enough, what is with you and talk of nests, chicks, wings and all this bird shit?"

"Because it's what I'm most familiar with of course."

"I mean why? Are you like some bird freak who is obsessed with them? A worker at a zoo?"

"I'm the ultimate flying creature."

"... how the hell did you pass the psychiatric evaluation?! You are not a bird!"

"Am too! I'm the queen of the skies!" She snapped. "I've been ruler of them long before you were even hatched!"

"I wasn't hatched! I came from my mom like any other normal human being!" He shouted in annoyance. "Look at yourself, you have no wings, no feathers, you are not a bird!"

"Of course I am! I am Ziz, the biggest flying creature in all the land!"

"Oh yeah? Then prove it." He said as the rocket ship began to stop, resting itself in earth's orbit. "Show me your imaginary wings."

"Gladly." She smirked before getting out of the seat and held her arms out before her body began to glow.

"What the hell?" He said in confusion. He saw her arms begin to shift out into a different shape while she slowly grew and hit the top of the rocket and began to take up too much space. "H-Hey hey hey! Too big! The ship'll crack apart!"

"So? What's the problem?"

"Problem is that we'll both die! We need to stay in the ship to live idiot!"

"Oh fine." She huffed before she stopped glowing and was revealed to have two large wings instead of arms. "See? Gaze upon my feathers that have been used to swat smaller creatures like you like insects!" She cooed, her hair now also made of thousands of colourful feathers. "What do you say now my mate?"

"I believe you! Just please shrink down before the hull breaks open and we get sucked into space!"

"Ok, ok…. But you have to do something for me afterwards~" She said with a grin.

"Ok, ok, just shrink down!"

She smiled before her body glowed and she began to slowly shrink down without the feathers or wings changing. "There, simple as that."

"Good, now when the hell were you going to tell me you were a monster?!"

"Monster? I'm a queen! I've been telling you this whole time I met you."

"Yeah, but I didn't believe you! It's crazy talk!" He held his head. "I mean...this whole time...you were a giant bird?! That...oh god does that make everything make so much sense, except for one part."

"And what was that?" She asked as she tilted her head like a curious crow.

"Why the heck are you so obsessed with space? I mean, isn't flying around the air where you can breath enough?"

"Well, it's difficult, I wanna be better than my sisters, space is part of the sky so I should be able to fly in it, right? But I can't, and if I can get where my sisters can't I'll officially be better!"

"One big problem with that. The planets and space have no breathable air. It's gonna take millions, maybe billions of years before we can colonize all of them with air. So chances are your sisters aren't gonna get anywhere close to them just like you right now."

"Oh ...really? That sucks… ok, let's go home then, this is boring now."

"We can't." He groaned. "The rocket is already pre-set to stay up here for months, even if we left with spacesuits, we'd end up falling to earth and burn up in the atmosphere like meteors."

"Hmm ...so we're stuck here?" She asked as she began to get an idea.

"Yes, isn't that obvious?"

"Yeah… and I think I know what I wanna do~" She grinned making Davis get a funny feeling.

"Uh...play eye spy?"

"Nope, now come cuddle with your mate as we get started on those chicks~"

He went wide eyed before he tried running, but due to the lack of gravity, he wound up floating in place. "Help you bastards!" He cried into the radio only to hear loud squawking and panicked screams.

"Give me back my pants!"

"I shall devour your flesh puny mortals!"

"Holy crap you have a dick!"

(4 months later)

An elderly woman was sweeping across her porch with gray hair and glasses while it was sunny out and she was smiling. "I hope the boys get here soon, I'm just about done tidying up the place." She hummed happily before seeing a car coming down the road pulling what looked like a large trailer/pool. "Oh! That looks like Rex's car!"

"Hey mom!" Called said man waving from the window before parking the car and got out as she walked over. "Sorry I'm a little late, traffic was hectic."

"No problem honey, interesting trailer honey, is that one of those special navy ones?"

"Well not exactly. I didn't come here alone actually." He walked over to the pool and cleared his throat. "Mom, I know this is last minute, but...I met someone while on duty."

"What? Oh that's wonderful honey, can I see her… or him, that's fine too I guess."

"Mom, it's a girl." He blushed and looked into the pool. "Levi? You can come up now."

The water rippled before the woman rose up and shook her hair while sighing. "Finally, those stupid bumps were making my nap impossible."

"Um ... honey, why was she in a pool, is this a Navy thing… also is she sunburned? Her skin is so red and clammy."

"It's all natural." Huffed Levi.

"Well you see mom, this here is Levi. She was in the pool because she...has a condition you see. It's a rare one where she has to be nice and hydrated all over and doesn't stay out of the water for too long."

"Really? Oh you poor dear, it must be so hard."

"Not quite, I've lived my whole life like it." She remarked bluntly.

"Well, I hope you are comfortable here, I can set you up to sleep in the room connected to a bathroom unless you wanna sleep in here?"

"No, after meeting my mate, he insisted I meet his mother, and it'd be rude if I made you do something unnecessary." She waved off. "I have learned to endure for a while given with my 'condition', so I am not some small minnow."

"Oh, don't worry about it dear…. Mate, is that what the young people are calling boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Uh yeah, it's the new thing." Replied Rex before hearing a loud engine and turned down the street. "Wow, Sam's here too? That's a shocker."

"Yes, he finally agreed to leave the farm for a bit, said he had someone he wanted to introduce me too." Smiled the lady as the pick up truck came closer with Leviathan perking up and getting a tingling feeling.

'What the? Wait, is this my sister? It's coming right towards this spot.' She thought with a frown as she saw a large figure sitting in the back of the truck. Soon it pulled up next to the trailer and Sam and Behemoth in her large monster human form stepped out.

"Hey mama!" Called Sam. "Sorry we're late, that traffic was crazy."

"No problem honey, now who is this, is this the girl you wanted me to see?" She said as she looked up at Behemoth who was standing behind him and was fidgeting a bit nervously. "My, she's so tall."

"Easy mama, she's a bit shy when I told her she was gonna meet you."

"Well it's ok, come over here and give me a hug dear." The old woman said with a smile.

Behemoth moved around and over to the lady before crouching down to give her a hug while holding back on her strength. 'Oh gods, I have to be careful, I have to do this right, if I mess this up he'll hate me!'

"My, she's quite big." Remarked the woman patting Behemoth on the back. "I'll bet she's a real help with you on the fields Samuel."

"Yeah, but she's also got quite the appetite, I guess learning how to cook came in handy, huh mama?" He smiled as Behemoth let go before looking over and went wide eyed when she met Leviathan's eyes before frowning.

"What are YOU doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Oh? Do you two know each other?"

"Yes… we're sisters."

"Wait, THIS is the sister you kept talking about?" Asked Sam looking between the two surprised. "That's ...great."

"Yeah, guess it's a bigger family reunion." Joked Rex with Leviathan crossing her arms.

"Yeah, too bad Davis can't be here, huh mama?" Said Sam as his mother just smiled.

"Actually…."

"Wait, really?"

"Yes, he even said he was bringing along a girl too!"

"...you don't think…"

"No… what are the odds?"

"Well when's he supposed to get here? I've been meaning to give that pipsqueak a hello noogie." chuckled Sam.

"Samuel you will be nice to your baby brother, he just got back from space!" Scolded his mother with a frown.

"Aw but mama, it's just in good fun." He spoke before suddenly finding a soda thrown at his head from behind. "Hey! Who's the wise-"

"That's for calling me pipsqueak cowhead!"

"Davis! Oh come here and give your mother a hug!"

"Sure thing mom!" Smiled the man running over and hugging his mom while Ziz walked over sipping from her own soda. "It's great to see you again!"

"You too! Oh, and who's this, your girlfriend?"

"I'm his mate!"

"Wow, that new phrase really gets around. Your brothers found nice girls of their own."

"Just to be clear, we're still dating." Pointed out Davis while Ziz had a bag over her shoulder with some eggs in it. "But wait, they got girls too? Even Sam?"

"Hey sis, what are you two doing here?" Greeted Ziz calmly with the other two groaning.

"Ziz, how did you manage to find a mate too?"

"I fell out of the sky and he saved me, then we went to space and I laid eggs!" She held them out making the other two feel irked with Davis blushing. "Aren't they cute?"

"Oh, I see you brought some eggs, I'll get them all cooked up for dinner."

"Oh, ok, me and my mate can easily make more later on."

"Don't tell her that." Grumbled Davis embarrassed. "And mom, the eggs aren't for eating."

"Why? It's the truth."

"So you two have already begun, huh?" Muttered Leviathan with envy before turning to Rex. "We should do the same tonight."

"Not here! This is my mother's house!"

"We shall not lag behind. I refuse to let that birdbrain have kids before us." Growled Behemoth clenching her hands before picking Sam up by the back of his shirt. "We will get to making children ourselves. After dinner, we will need the energy."

"What?! You two are trying to have children before getting married?! Have I taught you nothing?" Frowned their mother shaking her head.

"Mother it's not like that."

"Y-Yeah! She's just getting ahead of herself!"

"Well there won't be any bastard children around here. If you all are gonna start families, you'll do it the right way. I'm gonna help get you three young ladies the right outfits for your wedding."

"Huh? What's a wedding?" All three parroted as they tilted their heads in confusion.

"It's the ultimate form of love, showing that you and your partner are serious about being together forever."

"Hmm, you humans continue to confuse me, but if it's the logical choice to make sure my mate doesn't leave, then I shall do it." Spoke Leviathan."

"I shall do it first since I am the oldest." Behemoth said as she put her hand on Sam's shoulder possessively.

"Oh! Let's do that too." Smiled Ziz.

"Glad to see you girls are thinking straight, now come on in, I made a nice big meatloaf for all of us."

"Fooood!" Yelled Behemoth with a grin as the girls went to the house while the men stayed behind and looked at the others.

"So ...this is a huge coincidence." spoke Davis.

"Yeah… so does your have a horde of monsters who always seems pissed at you too?" Asked Sam as he rubbed the back of his head.

"What do you mean?" Asked Rex looking away. "Monsters? Are you trying to goof with me?"

"Dude, your girl is pink and has scales, and Davis' girl has wings and feathers…"

"...that's classified." he spoke making her brothers roll their eyes. "I can't disclose that information at this time."

"So that's a big yes."

"At least yours doesn't have the appetite of an army and her followers don't bum out in your forest outside the farm eating everything."

"At least your girl isn't constantly listing over a dozen hundred names for the eggs. Half the time I think she's making some up."

"Hey, do the other girls bite you in your sleep, because I swear Levi is trying to take a chunk out of me with those sharp teeth."

Sam and Davis whistled while looking away innocently.

"You too, huh? So Davis, are you a dad now? Those eggs look a bit big to be chicken eggs, let alone ostrich."

"They aren't technically mine until they hatch, even if Zi says otherwise." He grumbled. "Look, let's head inside before Samuel's girlfriend eats the dining room table."

"I know you're kidding, but she might actually do it." Groaned the farmer.

The three of them went inside while around the world, every single one of the queen's followers cheered out in happiness for the fact they'll be serving the children of the queens, eventually.


	171. Chapter 171

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 171

Naruto ends up making a contract with the demons of Solomon

Series: Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Land of Waves, Tsunami's residence-

Naruto was currently looking up at the ceiling in thought while on a bed with his hands behind his head. 'Ugh! So much training, but duck butt gets all the special treatment.'

Yep, it was one of those moments, which seemed to be every hour these days. Wake up, do training, make some progress, and Sasuke gets farther ahead of him.

And yet every time, he had to do all the hard work. And what happens? The guy with the eyes gets the girl and he gets the crappy job or the punch to the face by an ungrateful girl.

'Sometimes it feels like all I do is gonna do jack for me. I wanna learn and grow strong, but why am I the buttmonkey then?' Naruto thought with a grumble. 'Just WHAT am I good for? Drawing fire while getting called an idiot for just going with my gut? Ok, I might be impulsive, but at least I try instead of just standing around and dropping dead!'

He rolled on his side and stared at the wall while not noticing something off about the wall behind him.

That being it was loose and not attached to the floor.

'What I wouldn't give for a nice pat on the back. Or better yet, a nice 'good job Naruto'. But no! It's always 'don't do this' or 'don't do that'!' he thought making a fist. "Is it so bad to compliment even one time?"

That was when he punched the wall-

SMASH!

And felt his hand hitting solid brick as he clutched something wooden in the darkness.

"What the?" he looked down and slowly pulled it out. "What did I just grab?"

And lo and behold, a large rectangle box with several gold pentagrams with a gold circle around them as well as a copper wax seal with a strange language dotting the inside of it along with several sigils burnt onto the hard wooden surface.

"...what the fuck?" Naruto cocked his head. "What kind of language is that?" he looked at the hole. "And why was it in there?"

As he looked over the box, he didn't notice that his chakra was getting absorbed into the pentagrams and sigils, causing them to glow a faint black color.

"Maybe Kakashi-sensei might know what it says?" he muttered before thinking of the man, probably teaching Sasuke a jutsu, making him frown and shake his head. "No way, he'd probably show some cool new moves or stuff to that teme if I showed him this."

An image of the two training popped into his head as the box started to break apart, revealing a silken scroll with gold handles and covered in the hide of a large yet unknown animal with black and yellow fur, the eyes of it still in the hide as its dark ruby eyes stared into nothingness.

"I can find out on my...own?" he spoke when he saw the scroll. 'How did that happen?'

As he looked over the scroll, he noticed it looked...brand new and not covered in filth and decay.

'Ok, this is getting creepy.' he thought while putting it on the bed.

The scroll's ruby eyes looked onwards as Naruto felt tempted on opening it, and fearful for some reason.

' **...o.** ' said a voice in the back of his head. ' **...o.** '

"Huh?" he muttered turning his head. "Who just said something?"

' **...o.** '

The scroll slowly opened up as it revealed a silver background with strange sapphire encrusted words with a single name in the middle of it, written in blood.

Naruto shrugged before seeing the name. "Shlomoh? What the heck is an Shlomoh?" he muttered while touching the sapphires. "Wow, are these real?"

The sapphires shone in the light as Naruto started to see yens in his eyes, lots and lots of it.

"Wait, I can sell this and get...no no. I have money already, why get more?" he muttered staring at them longer. "Then again...a little extra couldn't hurt."

As he moved to pick it up, he felt something nick his palm as blood started to spill out onto the silver like a river, slowly forming his name in the process.

"...AHHHH!" he screamed jumping back while seeing the scroll slowly start to glow.

Rumble rumble rumble!

Followed by a large earthquake that shook the surrounding area as trees fell, the water began to overflow and reached both the shoreline and the nearly created bridge, and caused the ground below the house to crack and break like a large monstrous mouth.

RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE!

"What's happening?!" Naruto yelled while trying to hold on to the bed, not seeing the giant stone jaw rising from the floorboards and licked the room with hot flames, greater in heat then the hottest fire jutsu in existence.

' **...et away!** '

"I gotta get out of here!" He yelled before his body started to get sucked in my a hurricane like wind. "Ahhh!"

' **Get away!** '

Naruto screamed as he went flying into the stone jaw.

SLAM!

Which closed shut as the entire land moved like a thunderclap, causing a large forest fire to hit the area in the process.

(Elsewhere)

-Unknown location-

Naruto fell and fell as he saw only fire, brimstone and the screaming people, each one covered in different wounds or in suddenly clothing, that fell with him into the depths of the earth, or was it? He couldn't tell as he kept on screaming in terror. He was feeling so hot he swore he was on fire. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

As he fell, he noticed that the people were looking at him with either pity or with hate, mostly hate as he saw some villagers in the mix of the screaming souls.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed while seeing endless fire licking against his skin, his very soul getting cooked by the eternal fires of this place. He moved around and saw the ground coming up.

However, the ground was bloody red with several large pools of fire dotting the landscape as the souls began to look like falling stars.

"No no no NOOOOOO!" He screamed while noticing he was floating in the air. "Noooo…eh?" he looked down and saw he was only a few feet off the ground. "What the?"

That was when he noticed the people getting eaten by wild beasts, melted into lava pits or getting turned into building materials by strange organic looking machines.

Naruto shivered and came close to pissing himself before he heard footsteps coming towards him.

And cue a giant rotting corpse with seven heads, each one of a goat, and had a large cage on its back, walking towards him while licking its lips and speaking in an unknown language.

"H-Hey, w-who...what are you?"

It growled at him before opening its mouths and breathed toxic flames at the boy.

' **RUN!** '

"I CAN'T!" Naruto yelled before getting suddenly pulled from the area and right towards a golden stadium with strange unearthly pillars and towers of pure black as several grotesque statues guarded the large golden gates. "AHHHHH!"

All around him in the stands numerous creatures saw him and were speaking in an unknown language.

Naruto landed on the black marble floor while trying to find his hands, but couldn't due to the intense darkness permitting the area. "Ahh! Where's my hands?!"

More loud speaking which made his skin crawl.

He gulped while looking around, still unable to see anything. "W-Who's there?"

But the language continued while Naruto felt like they weren't paying attention to him at all.

"Hey, who's talking?" He frowned before throwing a shuriken at the darkness.

Which caused it to be bounced back, covered in flames and melting into slag.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" he screamed out in surprise and fear.

The talking stopped as they finally took notice to the boy, who kept on screaming like a harpy. They spoke in whispers with Naruto officially freaking out.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

BAM!

A loud thunderous bang was heard as Naruto stopped screaming and noticed the darkness was starting to fade a little, albeit slowly. And when it was gone, he questioned if this was a full fledged nightmare seeing the creatures more clearly.

All of which numbered seventy two in number and were sitting on thrones of gold.

"W...W...Where…am I?" Naruto asked in fear while looking at each of the 'monsters'.

One of them looking like it had three heads, one a toad, one of a cat, and the one in the middle of a man.

The second looked like a man with a silver crown and had dromedary legs.

The third was a terrifying creature that looked like a mismatch of different wild beasts with a silver ring on one of its claws.

The fourth looked like a man with the face of a lion, holding a viper in his hands, and riding on the back of a bear.

The fifth had the heads of a bull, a man, and a ram, with the tail of a large serpent, holding a lance in its right hand, with the lower body of a dragon as each mouth expelled flames of hot fire.

The sixth was a large lion with a snake in one paw and was on the back of a black horse.

The seventh had three heads, one of a bull, a man, and a ram with flaming eyes and the tail of a serpent as he carried a hawk on his fist and was on the back of a strong bear.

The eighth was a giant winged bull with large taloned feet and a large beak.

The ninth was a giant flaming angel with twelve wings, a lion's face and holding a large sword of lava in its mouth.

The tenth looked like a human with talons for feet and hands, with the head of a unicorn and a trumpet in one talon.

The eleventh was a very pale old man with a ten foot crocodile under him.

The twelfth had the body of a lion, the head of a human with matted hair, and donkey like ears.

The thirteenth was an old man with a long beard that went all around him like a serpent.

The fourteenth was a ten story baboon with blood oozing from its lips.

The fifteenth was a goodly white knight carrying a lance, an ensign and a serpent like sceptre as a winged skeleton horse with green eyes rested next to the throne.

The sixteenth was a soldier of unknown background with red armor and red clothes that covered its face.

The seventeenth was a tall and muscular man with the tail of a giant snake.

The eighteenth was a handsome and very gallant soldier with a ducal crown and a crocodile under its legs, snoring.

The nineteenth was a handsome man with three heads, one a serpent, one of a man, and the third a cat, with one of his hands blazing with raw fire.

The twentieth one was a three headed dragon, with the heads of a dog, a giant bird and a man.

The twenty first was a soldier wearing red clothes, a golden crown and had the legs of a red horse.

The twenty second was a nude man with feathered wings, wearing a silver crown, holding a serpent in one hand, and on top of a beast with dragon like wings and a serpent like tail.

The twenty third was a slim man with giant bird like wings that covered him like a robe.

The twenty fourth was that of a long mermaid with a shark like tail, seaweed like hair and tusks for teeth.

The twenty fifth was a fifty foot dromedary with five humps on its back.

The twenty sixth one was a dimly glowing figure with burnt out wings and a dark aura covering its face like a mask.

The twenty seventh one was in the shape of a knight, with burning eyes and lion like features, mounted on an enormous horse with draconic like legs.

The twenty eighth one was a medium sized soldier wearing a golden ducal crown and had both a vulture and a strange half lion and half eagle creature on each side of him, glaring at the boy with hunger.

The twenty ninth one was a young woman, with a D cup chest and small ass, with a crown around the waist and had a set of camel legs instead of a human one

The thirtieth one was a giant lion with giant wings on it's back.

The thirty first one was a humanoid leopard with big claws and flaming eyes.

The thirty second one was depicted as a man with many appearances, seemingly shifting through various men and women faces at once.

The thirty third one was a creature with many eyes and seemed to shift from being seen clearly to not being on the throne at all every few seconds.

The thirty fourth one is a beautiful man with the wings of a giant bird and the face of a leopard.

The thirty fifth one had the head of a lion, the tail of a rabbit, the feet of a goose, the body of a vulture, and had an unearthly glow around it's head.

The thirty sixth one was in human shape, but looked like a black silhouette.

The thirty seventh one is a giant owl with long legs, a golden crown on its head, and had the wings of a raven.

The thirty eighth one was that of a black horse with sharp teeth and rotting skin.

The thirty ninth one was a beautiful man with a winged horse forming his lower body.

The fortieth one was a small donkey with the tail of a horse.

The forty first one was a large wolf with the head of a raven, a serpent's tail and breathing black flames from its mouth.

The forty second looked like a gallant and brave archer clad in green with a bow and quiver.

The forty third was a three headed crane with dog like teeth.

The forty fourth one was a gigantic monster of unknown size and shape with a long staff in it's arms, that looked similar to a pile of goo.

The forty fifth one was a giant monster similar to a whale mixed with a squid and shark.

The forty sixth one was a giant wolf with the body of a human, the wings of an eagle and the tail of a serpent.

The forty seventh was a blue flame covered phoenix that seemed to be letting out a tune that sounded like singing.

The forty eighty one was a soldier in heavy armor, covered in every weapon known to man, with the head of a lion and the legs of a pale horse.

The forty ninth one was a giant stork that seemed to have a hoarse croaking sound.

The fiftieth one was a man that seemed to be made of gold, but kept on changing shape and gender with each second that passed.

The fifty first one had the head of an owl, the wings of a raven, holding a very sharp and extremely bright sword as a giant black wolf sat under its legs.

The fifty second one was a giant black peacock.

The fifty third one looked like a warrior on the back of a black horse.

The fifty fourth one was literally a giant pentagram star that was on fire.

The fifty fifth one was that of a winged hart with long antlers that curved around it's head like snakes.

The fifty sixth one was a small white and red stork.

The fifty seventh one was a giant crow that seemed to emit a cold aura around its eyes.

The fifty eight one was a giant monster in the body of a human, but covered in complete darkness.

The fifty ninth one was a man holding a huge red serpent in both hands.

The sixtieth one was an old man with muscles, white hair, a long white beard and holding a large pitchfork in one hand.

The sixty first one was a giant black lion with teeth the size of sabers.

The sixty second one was a large creature with five goat legs all over it's body, a lion's head and looked like it was trying to move in every direction all at once.

The sixty third one was a giant ugly viper with giant teeth, two long horns, with two human hands with a bright sword in it's right arm.

The sixty fourth one was a giant bull with the face of a stern man.

The sixty fifth one was winged dog the size of a wolf.

The sixty sixth one was that of a tall man with giant muscles all over his body.

The sixty seventh one was a small crow with a hoarse voice.

The sixty eighth one was a giant black bull with a human body and the wings of a giant hawk.

The sixty ninth one was a black thrust with a sword in its beak.

The seventieth one was a leopard with the hands of a human.

The seventy first one is a massive ball of flames with a humanoid shape.

And the last one, the very last one was a small child with tiny bird like wings and was on top of a giant black and orange two headed dragon.

Each one looked at Naruto with confusion and intrigue and the boy paled in fear and peed himself.

"W…W…Who….." he tried to stutter while the creatures kept on looking at him like a small ant.

' **RUN!** ' The voice in the back of his head screaming in horror. ' **GET AWAY FROM THESE ABOMINATIONS!** '

Naruto turned and bolted. Only to find that he couldn't move an inch.

The first and most deadly of the creatures stomped on the ground with its foot before speaking in its own tongue.

Naruto paled while still not understand a word it was saying.

It looked at him before sending a blast of fire at Naruto, causing him not to burn, as it spoke again in a more familiar language. " **Mortal. How have you come here, to Pandæmonium, realm of the demons.** "

"Y-You spoke! I can understand you!"

" **Speak.** " All three heads spoke at once. " **For you are in the presence of the kings, dukes, princes, marquises, counts, knights, and presidents of Pandæmonium. The greatest demons of the demons and rulers of the armies of Pandæmonium itself.** "

Naruto gulped as the demons looked at him with anticipation and sadistic glee. "I-I-I-"

" **Spit it out!** " One of the demons called out. " **Or we might just turn you into a pile of bones right now.** "

"I-I just got sucked into a giant mouth!"

" **The Gates of Pandæmonium? Have you sinned?** " The mermaid demon asked.

"No! It just happened!"

" **I see greed and hate within you.** " Another demon said. " **Enough to warrant a permanent stay here.** "

"B-But I just sent here by a scroll!"

The demons muttered to themselves while the head demon looked at him with a stern glare.

" **What scroll?** "

"T-The one with the weird name! Shlomoh or something!"

And cue them becoming very silent at this.

"I didn't wanna come here!" Naruto yelled. "I just wanted to sell the scroll so I can get some money and get better stuff! Maybe even better weapons to keep duck butt from being an ungrateful brat!"

" **Duck butt?** " The feminine demon said with a confused look on her face.

"Nevermind! Just let me go home!"

" **No.** " The main demon said. " **You have touched the Lemegeton scroll, made by King Shlomoh himself, the former master of all demon kind ten thousand years ago. You may not have the Ring of Aandaleeb, the one thing that can summon us back to the world of the living, but under its law we shall grant you any wish. For your soul that is.** "

" **I actually have it.** " spoke the fifth demon. " **After all, why let the mortals summon us again?** "

The demons grumbled at that while Naruto was very lost.

"Uh…." Naruto looked lost. "Any wish?"

" **For your soul.** " said the final demon. " **And from what we saw, your soul is worth a kingdom, even if it was split amongst our kind. Although you have another soul inside you.** "

' **Don't listen to them! Just run!** '

"So." Naruto said while looking interested. "It can be anything?"

" **Yes.** "

"...how about power? Like enough power to be considered a perfect shinobi, not a baka."

' **NO!** '

" **Possibly.** " spoke the eighth demon with a growl. " **But why ask for power? You have enough to destroy a small nation.** "

"Because all I've wanted was to be hokage so people would respect me and stop hating me." he frowned looking down. "I managed to be a shinobi, but I don't feel any closer to my goal, not with that stupid teme getting special treatment."

" **Yet, you ask us for this power? At the cost of your soul?** " Spoke the pale man on the crocodile. " **You might be damned, but the power we give to you will dam you for eternity, are you willing to forfeit your humanity for such strength?** "

"Yes."

The demons smirked as the main one stood up.

" **Then we shall allow you to have such power.** " It spoke. " **Now know our names, Baal, Paimon, Beleth, Purson, Asmodai, Vine, Balam, Zagan, Belial, Amdusias, Agares, Valefar, Barbatos, Gusion, Eligos, Zepar, Bathin, Saleos, Aim, Buné, Berith, Astaroth, Focalor, Vepar, Vual, Corcell, Allocer, Murmur, Gremory, Vapula, Flauros, Dantalion, Vassago, Sitri, Ipos, Gaap, Stolas, Orobas, Seri, Gamigin, Aamon, Leraje, Naberius, Ronové, Foneus, Marchosias, Phenex, Sabnock, Shax, Orias, Andras, Andrealphus, Kimaris, Decarabia, Furfur, Malthus, Raum, Bifrons, Andromalius, Furcas, Barbas, Buer, Botis, Morax, Glasya-Labolas, Foras, Malphas, Haagenti, Camio, Ose, Amy, and Valac. For we, the Seventy Two Demons of Pandæmonium and of King Shlomoh himself, shall endow you with our powers.** "

" **However.** " spoke Asmodai. " **You will lose that other power you have within. But I shall give you the Ring of Aandaleeb to use, to channel our might into your mortal husk of a body.** "

' **Don't do it kit! I can give you enough power to rival them!** '

Naruto blinked before seeing the demon pulling out a small brass and iron ring with a six sided star on the top with six dots on the sides.

" **The Ring of Aandaleeb. Used to control the demons, the beasts, the angels and the dead. While you are not of his lineage, your deal with us will allow you to use its power over the demons to strengthen your body, destroy your enemies, and allow any living or dead soul to be commanded, either in battle or in the bed, for all times.** " he said with a smirk. " **I should know, I used it in the past for forty years.** "

Naruto looked at the ring before taking it and slipped it on his hand.

' **NO!** '

The boy felt the power coursing through his body as he felt something moving to his throat.

BLECK!

That being three things, one a blue ball of chakra, a pure white ball of light, and a ball of orange with a hint of black around the front, all of them were puked out of Naruto's body.

" **The deal has been made.** " all the demons said before the balls of energy were pulled by unseen hands and split into many pieces as they went into the demon's mouths.

Naruto looked at the ring before it lit up with black fire and he felt a burning sensation making him cry out.

Knowledge, pain, sin, and hate. All of these things entered into his mind as his body began to burn, but didn't destroy him. Instead, it gave him darker clothes with black and red armor around his arms, torso, waist and legs, with all his weapons becoming obsidian black with gold hilts and sapphire encrusted while the konoha symbol changed to that of the ring's insignia.

" **Rejoice.** " Baal explained. " **For now you are powerful, more powerful than Shlomoh himself. But be warned, when you die, you shall fall into Pandæmonium, forever.** "

Naruto panted and looked himself over while stunned, but felt powerful. He then felt his eyes slowly turning into a dark green color before it changed to a bright amber color. 'This...power…'

" **To summon us.** " spoke Valac. " **Just say our name and point the ring at the enemy. If you utilize the ring without saying our name, you can channel our powers and use it to your liking.** "

"...thank you." He said before getting sent flying by an invisible force.

(Elsewhere)

-Land of Waves, the half made bridge-

Sasuke panted while looking torn up and in an enclosed area of ice mirrors while Sakura stayed back with Tazuna and Kakashi fought against Zabuza.

However, it didn't help that Zabuza was starting to get hurt from his injuries, or that Kakashi was starting to get tired.

'Damn...this guy.' Sasuke thought. 'He's too fast!'

"Are you ready to concede to your death?" asked Haku from the mirror.

"Never…" he got out before the air started to get super heated and the earth began to shake. 'Again?!'

RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE!

The ground shook as pillars of flames began to form from the ocean itself. Everyone turned to look while confused and caught off guard.

"What the hell?" Tazuna muttered in shock before a giant mouth of steel and flames rose up from the bridge itself, dispelling the mist and revealed Gato and his men in broad daylight.

Said group themselves were wide eyed and mouth agape.

The mouth stayed open as a figure shot out of it and landed in the middle of the bridge, just as the mouth closed suddenly and caused a loud thunderclap that destroyed several mountains in the south.

The figure slowly stood up, cracked his head, and smirked. "That was a rush. But still, this world is fucking disgusting. So much filth and sin. Yuck."

"What the…."

"Naruto?" Kakashi said in surprise while noticing that he had no chakra, like none at all. 'But how is that possible?'

He turned to them. "That's me. Also, duck butt, I'm better than you now." he smirked and walked to the mirrors. "Allow me to prove it."

Sasuke frowned as Naruto raised his new ring up.

He caused the ring to glow before gripping his hand tightly, which caused the mirrors and the ninja to break from the inside out.

CREAK!

CREAK!

CRACK!

Haku fell out while all the ice shattered.

Naruto looked at the ninja before raising his hand up, which made the body rise up as well, and began twisting the body a little. "Such sin, for one so pure. Bow to me and I will spare your pathetic mortal body."

"Ahhhh!" Haku let out from the twisting while everyone else there was stunned at Naruto's power.

"Bow down." He said while twisting the limbs more. "Or I shall make sure your soul is damned forever."

"AHHHHHH!" Haku cried out. "N-Never!"

He sighed before completely twisting the body, ripping the limbs and head off, before closing his hand.

BAM!

Which caused the body to explode into a bloody paste.

"Such stupidity these mortals are." Naruto said while turning to Zabuza. "Sorry, looks like I broke your toy."

Zabuza stared at the blood with horror, along with Naruto's team.

"Mmm." He looked at Zabuza before walking towards him. "You look like a fine specimen, why not join me? Either lover or as a bodyguard I don't care, as long as the so called 'demon of the mist' bows down and licks my feet with his bloody tongue."

Zabuza frowned. "You cocky little shit. You killed Haku!"

"So?" He said with a chuckle. "That little pretty boy said no to my offer, so I just split the deal literally."

"I'll kill you!"

Naruto sighed before raising his ring finger. "Orias."

A small crack in the ground appeared as said demon's after image appeared behind Naruto and a blast of black lightning hit Zabuza.

POOF!

Turning him into a giant feminine like demon with red skin, an F cup chest and small ass, and had a giant demonic looking blade with several gold eyes on her face.

"Well, when you can't do it politely, just use Orias' ability to metamorphose any one into a new shape and make them your servant, right Zabuzana?" He laughed maniacally.

Everyone shivered hearing the laugh while the demon looked herself over.

"Oh." He pointed to Gato. "Please kill the pigs and give me their heads. I want to try making some potions out of their bones."

" _ **...yes...master…**_ " she said in a low voice before making a battle cry that made the toughest of thugs pee his pants in fear.

"B-Boss! Let's get out of here!"

But it was too late as the human now tuned demon ran at them and started mowing them down like weeds as Naruto walked over to his 'team' and gave off an unnerving smirk.

"So, are we getting paid yet?" He asked Kakashi. "If not, I can just use one of you guys as gold statues. Meh, might still need you disgusting sinners so maybe in the future."

Sakura frowned, albeit still terrified about the brutality, at the blond.

"Uh ...yes." spoke Kakashi trying to stay calm. "I'd say the mission is finished."

Naruto nodded before walking off. "Oh and by the way, once we get back, I'm dumping you all. Going solo. Going the chunin exams without you. And yes Kakashi, I know what it is and before you speak, I now can see the past, present and future all at once, so please don't bother me with excuses."

"Wait what?!" Sakura screamed out.

"You heard me. I'm not staying in a team with weak members. After all, I'm the strongest person in the world and I deserve the strongest people to serve me. So quote the pink eye brat with the needles in his body." He chuckled while vanishing in a bust of flames.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What just happened?" Sasuke asked while pulling the needles out of his body. "Ow!"

"I have...no clue." Kakashi said honestly. "No clue at all."

"Stupid baka." muttered Sakura.

(Timeskip)

-Forest of Death-

Naruto sighed while sitting on a branch, contemplating why the hokage kept him on the team, even if he knows due to his 'sudden change'. 'Really, what a foolish old man. Oh well, I'll just kill the mortals off and replace them with trees. Or maybe just change them into less...loud and aggravating demons? Mmm, decisions decisions.'

"Sasuke-kun, we need to do something about you know who." whispered Sakura in a nervous tone.

"Like what? Attack him?" He frowned. "The last time someone tried it he used that stupid ring and caused them to fall in love with a damned tree! A tree!"

She shivered at the memory of an old guy fucking a tree naked in public. "I do and please don't remind me."

Sasuke grumbled while both looked at Naruto with slight fear. 'If we're lucky he might die during the exam.'

Naruto looked at him, smiled and pointed the ring at him. "Hello duck butt. Want to become a real fowl?"

"No."

"A shame, after all you did think I was going to die." He shrugged. "And are still thinking I should go fuck myself. Sorry, not interested in turning a rock into a girly version of myself. You on the other hand, mmm...might need to work on the hips. Mmmm."

"Leave Sasuke-kun alone!"

"Mmm." Naruto looked at Sakura. "So you want to be my slave girl then? You might get a better set of melons from that deal."

"What no!" She blushed as Naruto appeared next to her.

"Alright then, but my deal will be there when you two die." He then whispered out loud. "Sooner than you think mortals. Ha ha ha."

They shivered and felt goosebumps.

Naruto then looked to the right and raised his ring up as a giant blast of wind hit them, only for Naruto to be unaffected by the wind as the other two had to hold onto the tree branches to keep from going flying. "Such a small breeze, try harder mortal."

"Kukuku, so it seems the rumors I heard about you were true."

Naruto raised an eyebrow as a figure rose from the nearby mud. "Let me guess, here for the duck butt? Or for my body? Because your little truck won't work on one with a body like me."

"My, someone's no fun." smirked the pale faced figure. "But you are right about one thing, the Uchiha is who I'm here for, but I believe there's something else."

"If it's the body or the interest of recruiting me to your little invasion plan, meh. Not interested yet, you brought the sand into this, but I expected you to just go up to the old man and kill him with some poison. Oh well, you are an immortal idiot after all." Naruto mocked with sadistic glee. "Still, I have an offer, join my side and gain all the knowledge in the universe, fail to do so, and I will send you into the depths of the underworld. Sounds fair snake lady?"

"My my, you ruined the surprise." she mocked with Sasuke and Sakura looking stunned. "How do I know you can be trusted?"

"Simple." He raised the ring up and pointed at her before sending a blast of green mist. "Sabnock."

And cue the woman getting gangrene on her face and worms in her stomach.

"Because I'm the only one that can destroy you, both physically and astrally. So don't toy with me worm." He grinned evilly.

Orochimaru groaned and dropped to her knees with a hiss.

Naruto walked over to her and smirked. "So, care to join me or not?"

She slowly looked up at the boy.

"Well? I'm waiting."

"Fine…deal."

He smirked before raising his ring up and changed the woman into a giant snake like woman with the lower half of a giant serpent, four extra arms, four yellow eyes, a G cup chest and wide ass, and a black suit of armor around the chest area. "There, now you don't have to betray me, although I like this look better on you than the other one. Oh, go and eat the rest of your little invasion, just bring me the women and strongest mortals. I have an army to make you know."

She hissed before slithering off in the opposite direction.

"If she does a good job I might let her service me." He said out loud before eyeing his team. "What? Surprised I saved your asses, again?"

"You KNEW about an invasion and didn't tell us?!"

"Yeah." He shrugged while rubbing his ring a little on his clothes. "But I also knew I would win, so no need to give me any tributes. Although it would be wise to give me some."

Both growled at this.

"So let's get going to that tower, I'm bored talking with commoners."

"Fuck off." spat Sasuke.

"So you want me to fuck you? Sure, just pull down your pants and bend down." He mockingly teased. "Maybe then you'll be less annoying."

Sakura blushed while imagining the two having sex.

Naruto looked at her and winked as the girl turned red. 'Lustful mortal.'

(Timeskip)

-Konoha stadium-

Crowds of people waited on as they saw Neji and Gaara, waiting in the stadium below as they waited for the 'demon brat' to appear.

Although, for some reason, the kazekage was absent from the event and several ninja contestants seemed to have vanished during the preparation period, making the hokage worry if this was another attempt to steal bloodlines.

'First someone rigged the selection to have Naruto fight two opponents at once, NOW we have a series of kidnappings! Ugh, I'm really getting too old for this.' he thought rubbing his head.

'Where is he?' Neji thought. 'That guy is fated to fall by my hands, not run away.'

' **Kill them. Kill them for mother.** '

Gaara was silent while giving a cold look at Neji.

That was when someone appeared from the other side of the stadium, clad in hot red flames.

The flames died down as it was revealed to be Naruto, but now wearing an exquisite black and gold robe that flowed passed his leg with white and red peacock feathers on his back, a golden crown around his forehead, and several precious stones on his sleeves, walking towards them while looking very much like an emperor.

"Ah, the fate believer and the killer tanuki." He said with arrogance as he exudes an aura that filled the stadium with awe, splendor and terror at the same time. "Glad you got here, because finding the materials for this robe was hard, even for a king like me. But go ahead, marvel at my radiance."

Both of them were silent with the crowd yelling out at Naruto while throwing things down at him.

He sighed before raising his ring at them and caused the people to change their attitudes from hate to love as they now cheered for him. "Mortals, really I get a new robe and they are picky about it. Anyway, before we fight, I will give you one chance to just bow to me and become my servants. How does that sound uncle hater, mother killer?"

' **Kill him! Kill the soulless abomination!** '

"Butt out of it Shukaku." Naruto deadpanned. "Leave the little cry baby alone, I mean he needs to answer me without your bitching and moaning like an old lady."

Gaara's eyes widened while hearing his 'mother' yell out in anger.

Naruto looked at Neji while smirking a little. "So what about you? Still want to 'beat me up' or 'show me what fate has for me'? If so, then you're sorely mistaken, and a cousin beater. I mean I know you hate her, but trying to kill her, well...it's ok. I would've just twisted her neck or something, but hey, she's got a good set of breasts."

"You can show up here like a fool, and you will fall like one by my hands."

"Is that how you got Tenten under your thumb?" He asked mockingly. "Because I kinda make love with her last week, and she's with my child." 'Not, but all to make you go into a frenzy bitch.'

"WHAT?!"

"Yep." Naruto chuckled manically. "So again, will you bow before me, or be destroyed?"

Neji scowled with Gaara getting slightly nervous while the referee himself stayed silent.

Naruto sighed. "I'll take that as a no then. Oh well, I'll just have to bring out one of my benefactors our to kick your ass while me and the tanuki have a 'chat'."

"Are all fighters ready?" asked the referee.

Naruto raised his ring to the ground and said in a booming voice. " **COME FORTH ELIGOS! GREAT DUKE OF PANDÆMONIUM!** "

The ground shook as a fissure opened up and the demon rode out on his winged steed, lance at the ready while right next to Naruto.

" **Your command oh conjurer.** " He said in his own tongue, unrecognizable to the mortals except Naruto.

"Battle the one with pale eyes, make sure he dies at your lance." Naruto said while smirking evilly.

" **By your command**." He said as the Steed of Abigor whinied and he galloped towards Neji as Naruto looked at Gaara and cracked his neck.

"Come on sandwich, come and talk." He raised his ring up. "With words and hate oh stupid one."

Gaara steeled himself as sand came out of the gourd on his back.

Naruto used the ring to blast the sand into glass with hot fire. "I guess you won't allow me to summon your dear old mother? A shame, she was talking all about you in pandæmonium."

"Mother will have your blood." He frowned as Naruto suddenly appeared behind him.

"And I will have a servant this day, that is life." He said before punching him with the ring finger, sending him flying a few feet as the sand armor turned into glass around the cheek area. "And I won't leave until I'm satisfied."

Gaara looked at his cheek in shock as the demon charged at Neji from the air as the lance jabbed at his face.

" **Perish!** " Eligos bellowed as the hyuga tried to use his rotation against him, but found it didn't work at all.

'What is this thing?!' He thought before noticing the horse was charging right at him at breakneck speed.

" **WEEEEEEH!** " It cried out before the lance impaled him in the neck and caused him to hang onto the weapon like a leg of ham.

"AHHHH!" Neji let out, choking on blood.

The demon rode around the stadium as the clans paled in horror, especially the hyuga clan. " **Rejoice! For another sinner is ours for the pits below!** "

"Oh my kami!"

"Ahhh!"

The knight's steed whinied again before the demon vanished in a torrent of flames, leaving the still gasping body of Neji on the ground as Naruto used his ring to throw the body at Gaara.

"Go ahead." He said with a yawn. "Turn into that giant sand tanuki. I want to see how a giant rodent with a tiny cock will squeal when I beat it into a bloody pulp."

' **KILL THAT BASTARD!** '

Gaara frowned before forming a sand sphere and began the transformation sequence.

Which lead to some of the sand ninja to pale in horror as they still hate that brat, but didn't need to be in the line of fire.

Naruto looked at the hokage before smirking. "I suggest you bow to me before I come up there, with the tanuki as a hammer, and hit you with it. Don't think I won't, after all, you kept my heritage a secret."

Sarutobi tried to keep his nerves calm as he stood up and looked at Naruto. "Please Naruto, cease this...slaughter."

"A slaughter? HA!" He laughed like a crazy man, making several people gulp in fear. "This isn't even a massacre. Hell, the little invasion the sand and sound aka Orochimaru's girly village, THATS a slaughter! And I stopped it by myself, but that aside, I know I'm the fourth's son, the son of the most dangerous redhead in existence, and I know that you kept that from me so I can become a stupid mortal. But HA! I'm more powerful than you, the kages, and the kami themselves. I'm the emperor of all humanity, all demons kind, and of the universe itself. And I demand respect and boons, or I will send my army on you."

"Army! What army you bra-" one guy in the stands yelled out before exploding into paste by the ring.

"I'm getting to that fool, the kidnappings that happened this month? Oh it was long." He sighed with a twisted grin. "But like I did to Zabuzana and Orochimaru herself, I turned the most powerful and willing of your pathetic tree village into my demonic hordes! Ha ha ha! And all females that will do anything for my amusement!"

The entire stadium went silent at this as Naruto started tapping his foot.

"Come on uncle killer, just change already before I throw you into the sun! I'm a busy emperor you know." He said while looking at his nails. "Oh my, I got a hangnail."

That's when the large orb changed into a tanuki who let out a loud yell with Gaara poking out from it's head.

"Ah, finally." He said while moving his ring up. "The first child of the sage is here. Still, to think you and the fox were made from Kaguya's body, no matter, I will make you and that host my servants, one way or another."

It let out another roar as Gaara did a hand sign before going slacked with the large beast laughing. " **Bold words for a dead little shit!** "

"You're right on one thing." He said before he began to float on a small tornado of black wind. "I'm already dead, for my soul and chakra were purged with the fox in the depths of Pandæmonium."

" **Eh? That bastards dead, fuck you ruined my chances!** "

"More like being eaten by seventy two demons, but I will say this ONE MORE TIME. Become my servants willingly, or I will make you become a servant of the emperor of the universe. Namely me."

" **DIE!** " he roared out swinging his arm down on Naruto.

Only for him to grab the arm with one hand as he used his ring to turn it into glass.

"Tisk tisk tisk." He sighed. "And here I thought you were into becoming a bloodthirsty demon, oh well, I'll just beat you THEN convert you like the others that were foolish enough to refuse my offer. Either that or kill you both, I'm still deciding on your fates, oh balless tanuki."

" **Oh you DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!** "

"I did. Duh." He smirked. "And what are you going to do about that? Cry like a bitch?"

The biju narrowed his eyes before inhaling in some air and let out a point blank blast of high pressurized air.

Which caused the entire area to get covered in debris and broken bodies.

" **Ha ha ha! You suck-eh?** "

The smoke and debris began to form giant rings of wind and boulders as Naruto was in the middle of the storm, his eyes shining like stars.

"Was that the best you can do?" He asked with a frown. "Because that was a small breeze compared to the winds I can make."

Shukaku growled at this little abomination while seeing red.

"Come on now, try adding more wind you balless biju. I dare you."

" **I'LL DEVOUR YOU!** " It roared before Naruto raised his ring up and caused a massive hurricane, the size of the village itself, to form as he began to cackle like a madman.

"Then come! Face the emperor of all creation! Face the greatness of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze! The lord of all demons! Ha ha ha ha!" He cackled as giant tornadoes touched down and began destroying the village. " **HA HA HA HA!** "

People screamed and ran for their lives with Shukaku trying to swat at Naruto blindly.

Only for the massive tornadoes to form a shield over Naruto and started to destroy the sand itself with its high pressured winds.

The hokage watched on in horror as Naruto kept on destroying the village like it was nothing. "How...How…How could things have turned out like this?"

That was when a hissing sound was heard as the hokage turned and saw a giant four armed snake woman behind him, along with a demonic swordswoman and several demonic versions of the missing ninja from the village, from genin to jounin, all females and looking at him with a dark smirk as one of them moved towards him.

" **Hokage.** " One said while looking like Sasuke, but with bat like wings, a giant ass, G cup breasts and two long snake like tails that came from her shoulders. " **By the will of emperor Naruto, this village is ours.** "

"What has he done to you all?"

" **Gave us purpose.** " spoke a demonic version of Asuma, who was now a giant female tornado like creature with four arms, an I cup chest, a flat ass and had seven dragon like heads near the leg areas. " **To conquer, to convert, to become the rulers of the mortal realm.** "

" **And you will be converted, or perish.** " Spoke an older female Konohamaru, with five heads, a D cup chest, twenty dragon like heads attached to her legs like an octopus, a massive ass, and had a giant bloody organic knife near her leopard like mouth on her stomach. " **He he he.** "

Sarutobi frowned before taking his robes off to show battle armor underneath. "I won't surrender my home to what's happening. I tried to be a good hokage and protect those I cared about, Naruto included, but if it's come to this...then I have no other choice."

" **Yeah yeah.** " One demonic succubus with the features of Shikamaru, but with an L cup chest, wide ass, and had large shadow like wings all over her body like a robe. " **Just die already mortal before I fall asleep.** "

He took a fighting stance and hardened his gaze. "If there is a way to cure you all, I'll do what I can to help find one, but for now, I must defend my home."

CRASH!

A small earthquake occurred as Shukaku fell over from a tornado to the face while Naruto cackled.

"Come on, act like a demon. Or are you just a weak little bitch? Oh wait, you've always been since birth! Ha ha ha!"

" **Fuck….you….** " It growled before Naruto floated over to its face and raised the ring up.

"Paimon." He said as a gold chain connected the beast's head, along with Gaara's, and he said in a booming tone. "You will be bound to my will, so says the power of Paimon, the King of Pandæmonium. Now." He moved closer to the host. "Become my weapon and servant. **Now.** "

Both groaned as the chains began to turn a blackish color and it zapped them with red lightning.

" **Be my servant and weapons of conquest.** " He spoke in a dark commanding tone.

The beast and teen groaned out together. "Yes... **we...** will…"

Naruto smirked before using his ring to change them into a single entity, a giant woman made of sand with a long bladed tail, a P cup chest and massive ass, six giant arms, pointed ears, and was dyed blood red. "Go and destroy the village, take the valuables and if you succeed, I shall give you pleasure beyond mortal restraints."

" _ **Yes…master…**_ " she said at once before walking away as well as destroying the village with giant bursts of sand and wind, which made the hokage pale in horror.

"Ah, seeing all this destruction is a breath of fresh air." Naruto sighed before appearing next to Sabutobi, and raised his hand to the demons. "He's mine, so back off."

They bowed to him as Naruto smiled with an air of prestige.

"So, like my power? My army? My benefactors? Am I worthy of being the emperor of the cosmos?" He asked while brushing the dust off his sleeves.

"Naruto...why?"

"Why what? Getting an army or starting an invasion?" He looked at his nails. "If it's the latter, it's because I hate this village of hypocrisy, always trying to make the strong disappear and the weak die off from idiocy. Hell, they call me a demon even when my bastard father saved them."

"Naruto, please-"

"No. I will not." he frowned. "This world will go by MY rules now, not the other way around."

"But-"

"This world is covered in sin, disgusting sin." He frowned. "And only I can cleanse it, not you, not Danzo, not Kaguya, me! The emperor of the universe!"

"Naruto you have to snap out of it!"

Naruto sighed while looking at his palm. "What an old fool. I am not in a trance, I am in my right mind. For I am an emperor, and yes I know you want me to become my kind self but." He grinned sadistically. "I have no soul now. It was devoured by the rulers of Pandæmonium when I gained the Ring of Aandaleeb. Along with the fox and my chakra, so in your eyes I'm already dead, but I don't care. I am a god, and I will not stop my conquest until the entire cosmos is mine to command! Ha hahahahaha! And then the realm of kami himself will bow to my heel! **Ha ha ha ha!** "

Sarutobi frowned and closed his eyes before lunging at Naruto.

Only for him to side step to the side and used the ring to increase his strength as he grabbed his hands.

SNAP!

And broke them right off the arms.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Naruto smirked before grabbing his head and squeezed. "Surrender and join my army or die. After all, I might need a powerful mortal such as you in my ranks. How about that, jiji."

"I…..refuse." he spat with a glare.

Naruto shook his head before crushing his skull instantly. "Too bad, I would have enjoyed making you my bitch."

The body fell to the ground as Naruto looked at his robes.

"Ugh, this blood is going to take ages to get out." he turned to the other demonesses. "You know your jobs."

" **Yes master.** " They said before vanishing in a puff of black soot.

He smirked before looking at the destruction around him. "One down, many more to go."

(Timeskip)

In the wake of Konohagakure's destruction, the world changed forever as Naruto, the emperor of demon kind, swept across the world like a disease, making nations fall and men fall into depravity. All the while the man himself created a floating castle in the sky, his new empire, to view his new world.

However, he was troubled as he felt his life slowly draining away every century and with each new day, the possibility of the demons coming to take him to Pandæmonium grew and grew along with his expanding harem and lands.

Right now he was being pampered by numerous demonic women while naked as he stared at the ceiling.

Said blond was now a tall man with red highlights in his long blond hair, with dark yellow eyes that shown like stars, pale skin, wearing a long black and gold robe with several stars on it, gold tipped metal boots, silver armor, and had a golden crown studded with emeralds and pearls atop his head, his ring glowing on his right hand instead of his left.

And right now several demonesses were sucking on his dick at the same time with lust.

"Begone." He said with boredom.

All of them moved away and bowed before moving out of the room.

He grumbled as a red and black portal appeared behind the throne. "Such wenches."

"Hello Naruto." said a dark voice from behind the throne, which shocked him as he didn't notice it's presence or mind. "How's being a god?"

Naruto whirled around while shooting out a bolt of lightning.

Only for the bolt to get sent into a portal.

"Relax." said the being, who was in the shadows. "I mean no harm. I'm just a simple deity trying to talk with you."

"Ha, you a god? Don't make me laugh."

"Then try using the ring on me, I dare you."

He raised his ring up and attempted to crush him like a grape, only for nothing to happen.

"That ring only works on demons and anything else below god. But those equal or greater then a god can be unaffected by it." The deity spoke. "So, want to talk now?"

"...you have my attention." He said calmly. "So what do you want?"

"Oh that's easy." He shrugged his arms. "I want you to join my cabal. I have two others and you're number three on the list."

"Forget it. I'm no one to play second fiddle."

"You sure?" He asked before holding the red ring in his hands, which was black and clawed. "Because it has two of the most evil villains in the omniverse. And all they did was not have a ring that takes ones soul to a group of demons. Oh right, you have a demon problem, I can help with that."

Naruto looked at his right hand and went wide eyed. "How did…"

"I just stopped reality for a second." He said cryptically. "Anyway, the cabal is simply four powerful beings in the omniverse, ones I saved from near extinction or just gave a helping hand, and together we will take over the omniverse. And I'd like you to join."

"...who are the others?"

"One is a being with the power of a god trapped in a never ending dream, the other is a mighty warrior that kills dragons for sport." The deity said. "As for your demon problem, I can get you a loophole. One that will make you command the seventy two demons while unable to become their eternal play toy."

"Explain."

He chuckled. "It's simple really, to defeat the demon's loophole, just conquer the omniverse's hell or in your words, pandæmoniums. By doing that, you can amass an army to conquer your own 'hell' and in turn, gain new powers. That includes the immunity of Cain. If you do that, the demons will be forced to surrender permanently to you and your bloodline, making you a permanent master of Pandæmonium and who knows? Maybe even the god of Pandæmonium."

Naruto blinked at that idea.

"But since I gave you that information, you are obligated to enter the cabal. After all, you can't make portals to other realities, the ring has no such powers or your demons." The deity said calmly. "And there are other versions of you, just ripe for cleansing."

"Other mes?"

"Yep, in the omniverse there are so many of them, either stupid as you in the past or just powerful. And you can recruit and kill them as you please if you join."

"...your offer intrigues me, but how do I know you won't betray me?"

"Simple." He chuckled. "Unlike some, I always keep the end of the bargain. So what do you say? Care to join?"

"Very well."

The figure smirked while opening a portal. "Step inside and wait until the final member appears. Ok?"

Naruto stood up and walked to the portal before entering.

"Three down, one to go." The being said before walking as well into the portal as the screen faded to black.


	172. Chapter 172

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 172

A man who runs a bar in the monster girl bar dealing with the usual.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In what looked like a normal forest near a dirt road is where we see what seemed like a normal looking tavern. It was two stories high, looked like it was made from brick and wood like many buildings in this country, but appearances could be deceiving. Inside it was what looked like numerous decorations, tables, chairs, and other stuff that showed it was far ahead of its time with all manner of machines and stuff that came from a future that many would call sorcery. Dominating one side of building was a large wooden bar that the owner was currently standing behind.

Said man was forty year old with gray hair forming, a gruff expression, some muscle, and a white muscle shirt with blue overalls while cleaning a glass mug. "Slow day today… good, good, I finally got the place cleaned up from the last caravan."

He put the mug down with the others and sighed looking around the bar. "Hard to believe it's been two months since I was dropped off in this place. You end up getting a broken bottle shoved in your head, run into some guy with a huge beard, then get dumped in some wacked out place for a second chance. Sometimes I wish I had a slot machine to gamble my stress away. Booze only does so much." He muttered before feeling the ground began to shake a bit as he heard the distant sounds of horses and people.

"Run for your lives!"

"Oh gods above! I don't wanna die!"

"Quick, there's a house up there, we can bunker down in there!"

"And here we go." Groaned the man shaking his head. "Let's hope I can actually make some money this time." He said as the doors burst open as multiple men in what looked like medieval armor, cloaks, and what looked like a blue wizards robe burst in, only to freeze in confusion. "Hey there gents, welcome to my bar."

"W-What is this place?" Said the man in the blue robe as two of the men in armor quickly shut the door.

"It's my bar, the sunk'n norwegian, can I get you a drink? Oh, and before you do anything wipe your feet and read the rules on the wall."

"I've never seen such a tavern like this. It's so...odd." Remarked the man making the barkeep clear his throat.

"Yeah yeah, I get that a lot. Again, wipe your feet and read the rules." He pointed to a sign hanging on the wall.

"Oh! Of course, pardon me." He nodded before they wiped their shoes on the rug and looked at the rules. "Wait, what does 'no fighting' mean, what about brawls?"

"No brawls or you pay for what's broken and get kicked out."

One man squinted his eyes. "What does 'no fucking around' mean?"

"It means you mess around in here without buying, you get kicked out. You try to take someone and try to get in their pants out here, I really kick you out." He said with a frown. "You're here to drink, not screw with me or get screwed, got it?"

"Ok… and why does it say 'prove you can pay' on it, isn't that a no brainer?"

"You'd be surprised." He muttered with a frown. "Any other questions?"

"Yeah, where's your weapons?! Come on lads, did you forget who we were running from already?!" Cried one man as he started to push a table towards the door to barricade it.

The barkeep sighed as the others grabbed other tables to put on the others. "So what can I get you fellas? I got all kinds of poison for ya that'll make ya shit faced for a whole day."

"Now is no time to drink, we must get ready to fight!"

"No, remember the first rule? Also stop blocking the damn door, if those monsters can't get through there then they'll just break through my wall or just break the door down." Frowned the barkeep before a loud bang was heard as the men pushed against the tables while the one in wizard robes pulled a book out. "See? What'd I just say?"

"Well sorry if we want to live! Those beasts have been chasing us all day!"

"I don't care, no fighting in my bar or you get a show with bessie." He growled as he reached under the bar and pulled out a large rifle.

"What crude weapon is that?" Asked one of the armored men as the banging got louder.

"To some a boomstick, to me, the thing keeping me alive." He replied before the men were knocked back as the tables fell down and the robed man started speaking in another language. "Hey, don't you even fucking try it Merlin, I swear if you set my place on fire I'l kick you out so hard you'll crack your skull open!"

The wizard kept speaking before a figure pushed the doors open making him pale and the other men rush to grab their swords.

"Found you~"

"HEY!" Shouted the barkeep, getting all their attention. "Do you have money to pay for drinks?"

All of them were silent with the men slapping themselves in the head while the newcomers looked at each other with one raising a bag up.

"Uh...I do?"

"Good, then you're welcome to come in here, just wipe your feet, follow the rules, and don't make a mess." He remarked casually. "Also, please move my tables from the door, this is a bar, not a playground."

"A-Are you mad?!" Yelled one while pointing to the newcomers, that being numerous women who looked like they were dressed like honey bees with antennae, stingers, and holding a few spears. "We've been running from these monsters all day!"

"Well I need my tables down to do business." Remarked the barkeep with a frown. "If you wanna fight, do it outside."

"But they're monsters!"

"I know, but as long as they pay and follow the rules I'm fine with that." He said with a frown.

The bee women looked at each other and walked inside with the men stepping back while the one with the bag walked up to the counter.

"Uh...what sort of mead and ale do you have?"

"I have all kinds, and judging by your group you want something sweet, right?" He said as they nodded. "Ok, and before I start let's make something clear, in this bar and let's say… five hundred feet or so from the door outside is neutral ground, you can't fight or chase them while here, got it? Your quarrel stays outside and at the door, kapeesh?"

"Uh…" She looked at the others who shrugged to each other and nodded. "Ok, that sounds reasonable, I guess." She muttered, utterly confused.

"Good, now how about some cider?" He said as he reached under the bar to grab some glasses and began to fill up the pint glasses with the golden liquid.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold it, what is going on, why are you letting these monsters stay here like they're people, they kidnapped half our party already!" Yelled one of the men with a sword.

"What part of I don't care don't you get?" Asked the man while counting the gold pieces from the bag while making sure each glass was full. "They got money, I need it to keep the place together, and they ain't giving me a reason to throw them out. If anything, you yelling is more of a disturbance than what they're doing right now."

"But the-"

"I. Don't. Care." He said bluntly as he handed the bee girls the drinks. "Look around you, the nearest city is about ten or so miles away, and if I start making enemies of the people living around me I'm gonna be in trouble soon, and I honestly don't care, ok? I just want to serve booze and relax, got it?"

The men stared at him gobsmacked while the bee girls drank from the glasses and hummed at the taste.

"Look, how about the first rounds on me so you guys start to relax, all I want is to keep my building in one piece, I never said you had to get buddy buddy with the ladies, ok?" He remarked filling up some other glasses. "Take a seat, drink up, and shut up before I throw you out."

"I...ok." Said one man as he hesitantly took the one of the glasses.

The others slowly followed as they sat down away from the bee girls and sipped the cider with the barkeep nodding and went back to cleaning a glass.

'So this is the world I live in, a fantasy game mixed with some weird monster girl one? God I half wish I just decide to stay dead than deal with this shit.' He thought while the bee girls buzzed and smiled.

"Wow, this is delicious!"

"Yeah, I've never had cider this good before." Said one girl happily. "Usually it's so sour, how is it so sweet?!"

"Magic, don't worry about it." The barkeep lied smoothly. 'I'm not totally wrong, this place keeps restocking itself every night so it's kind of magic.'

"Magic huh?" Muttered the man in robes looking at the glass and the barkeep. "So you're some kind of magician I take it?"

"If you're expecting me to do a card trick or yank a rabbit out of a hat then I'll stop ya right now, I can't do anything like that." He said with a sigh. "Think of it more like...shit, what's the word...ah, alchemy! Yeah, that's it, potions and stuff ...kind of."

"Interesting… do you have anything stronger? I usually don't drink liquids this sweet."

"Sure, whisky with water sound good?" He asked as he got out a shorter glass and began to get the drink ready.

"Sure, I could use a strong drink."

"Uh, mister?" Spoke one of the bee girls. "Uh, I'm a bit curious about something."

"No I ain't interested." He spoke, like he had said it over and over again.

"No, it's not that… why are you out here, why aren't you closer to a city or something?"

"What can I say, real estate was cheap." He remarked with the others confused. "Let's just say I wanted some place nice and quiet, although I still get stuck with the occasional bad customer." He grumbled in annoyance.

"Oh, ok… so um… do you just stay here, like forever?" Asked the bee girl.

"Yes, I work and live here, why?"

"Well I was wondering if I could tell some other girls about this place?"

He turned to the girl with a firm look making her gulp. "That depends, can they pay for drinks and follow all my rules?"

"Um… yes?"

"Then sure, go ahead." He said as he calmed down a bit. "Sorry if I sound pissed, I have a slight hangover."

"Um, sorry?" Spoke the lead honey girl drinking her glass and shivering with a smile. "Oooh~"

"Ok, how is this possible?" Spoke one of the men with a frown. "How can one human be so calm and collected when serving monsters like this?"

"That ain't the question here. The question I got is just what kinda stuff is going on between all you. Talking about your problems while getting drunk is a big part of running a bar, keeps things from getting boring." He said with a shrug. "All I have to do is be firm and tell them I'm not interested and they'll leave me alone, more or less, so what did you guys do to get them to come after you?"

"Well WE were going on a simple quest to find some village folk who had been kidnapped, and then ran into THESE women." Frowned the wizard.

"Hey, our hive was getting small, we just needed them for a bit longer, we would have returned about… half of them?"

"And then they took half our party!" Spoke one man with a sword standing up. "Just swarmed us and took them away like cattle! One of them was my cousin!"

"Well they were strong, and sorry my sisters fell in love with you at first sight!" Huffed one with a pout. "Can you really blame a maiden in love?"

"Love? Let me tell you something, I've seen a lot of things in this world, but love is hard to see, what I've seen is a lotta is lust and that's about it." Said the barkeep with a shrug as he handed the wizard his drink and took a few coins in return. "If I had to guess the bees saw you, got all hot and tingly inside, and acted without thinking, does that sum it all up?"

"It is when it comes to beasts." Muttered the other man with a sword while drinking. "One even took my father away."

"You sure you mean taken and not just ran off with her?" Asked the barkeep. "I've seen a few fellas come in here be pretty happy to have a beautiful woman coming after them, even if they're monsters. These girls aren't exactly what I'd call ugly, no offense ladies."

"Some taken." Said one bee girl with a frown.

"Anyways, our job was to free the villagers, but then it became to get our party back, and then we found ourselves here, in this ...odd tavern." Spoke the wizard looking at some of the decorations and games. "I've never seen one this ...rare."

"Well, stuff happens, and that's life. So from what I see you have a few options, you can cut your losses and try to run away again, you could try to reason with the girls here now that you're not fighting or you could try to kill them and storm the hive." He said nonchalantly.

"Storming the hive with just us is suicide!"

"Well then that makes that two options." He said with a shrug. "And seeing how they were about to capture you before you got here running isn't that great an option either, huh?" He said as the men just groaned. "Here's a piece of advise, this world isn't all black and white, it's grey." He said as the men began to ponder that.

(Later)

"And that's why I'm just not into your kind." Spoke one man looking tipsy and wobbling in his seat. "I-It's not you, I just have my eyes on this one girl, even if she doesn't even notice me." He grumbled in annoyance.

"T-Thas not fair, I like you and she doesn't!" She groaned as she leaned against him, her and the others now very drunk as more people had entered the bar. "I mean jush look at you! All big, tough, cute...big."

"You said big twice."

"Oh! Uh...and cute! So cuuuute." She drawled out with a chuckle.

"Now you said cute three times, y-yur drunk!"

"Well so are you!" She laughed as she buzzed happily.

The wizard groaned while laying his head on the counter and hiccuped with one bee girl poking at his robes. "You know, I never even WANTED to be a wizard, but did my mom listen? Nooooo, said it was all the 'family business', didn't even both to wanna know what I wanted to do. I mean look at me, I'm wearing a dress."

"I think it's a robe." Said the barkeep with a shrug. "At least it keeps you warm in winter though, right?"

"Fuck no!" He snapped while downing his glass and slammed it down. "Every time there's a draft, this thing goes flying up and I can feel it on my legs! I get more warmth curling up next to a sleeping bear for DFallen God's sake."

"Well, then just quit, you're a grown ass man, you can stop listening to your parents by now, right?" He said as the wizard just groaned. "Also I think you've had enough, I'm cutting you off."

"No no, I'm jush fine." He slurred while swaying and felt his head land on the bee girl's shoulder. "I can handle more…"

"Yeah, I doubt that, I am not letting you stay here if you pass out."

"I'll take care of him then~" Smiled the bee girl hugging the wizard close while the other man with a sword was laughing and slapping the counter and telling a story to the other bee girls.

"And like that we were banned from Castlia forever, but it was worth it to see the governor's face covered in manure!" He laughed while the girls buzzed and laughed with him. "I thought he was gonna have a heart attack!"

"That's crazy, if we tried something like that with the queen she would kill us!" Buzzed one as the bar doors opened and a scantily clad woman with purple hair, bat wings, horns and spaded tail walked in.

"Hello there ma'am." Greeted the barkeep as she looked around the bar. "What can I do for you?" He asked before squinting and groaning. "Alicia, is that you?"

"Yep, and I want that green drink and… that guy." She said as she licked her lips.

"The drink I can provide, as for the guy? Well if you wanna get in his pants, do it outside." He remarked grabbing a bottle and glass. "Also do you have any money? Last time you tried to pay in 'good times' before getting kicked out."

"Well no, but I'm sure we can work something out~"

"No." He replied in a deadpan tone while putting the bottle away. "I only accept real money, I ain't a manwhore."

"Aw come on, I just wanna have a taste of the goods here~" She said as she began to make her way towards the armored man.

"No, get out of here." Frowned the barkeep. "I'm not gonna say it again, either go ahead and bone like rabbits OUT of the bar, or else." He said before adding. "And make sure they're willing, I am not dealing with your rapey shit again."

"Hey! You make me out to be some kind of deviant." She huffed while the bee girls around the man laughed who was wobbling and fell back off the chair.

"You've been called worse before. Like that one time your 'date' called you an Angel."

"Aw come on, he was just saying that because I made him feel like he was in heaven~"

"Which I don't doubt. You got a body that'd make most girls from my old home kill for, ass alone." He remarked as the wizard stood up with a frown.

"You know what? Yer right! To hell with being a wizard! I-I'm gonna...gonna…"

"Quit?" Asked the bee girl with him.

"Yeah that! I'm gonna go out and be a doctor! Suck on that mom!" He yelled out before wobbling and fell on the bee girl who had to help him stand. "Oooh...I think the room is spinning."

"It's ok, how about we head home and get some rest~?"

He nodded while the first armored man covered his mouth and stood up.

"E-Excuse me!" He ran out of the bar and started throwing up outside the doors making the bee girl with him grimace.

"And that's why you don't drink too fast and too much, lightweights." Muttered the barkeep. 'At least they threw up outside this time.'

"Come on, one little glass is all I'm asking for."

"Then get some money, or get out." He said with a frown.

She groaned and turned her head. "Fine, your loss. Hey girls! Mind if I tag along with that piece of meat?"

"Yes, we do!" Buzzed the girls as they began to leave.

"Oooh ...bees all around…" Muttered the guy as they carried him out with the wizard following with the last two bee girls.

"Medical school here I-! Oh no." He groaned running out and threw up too.

'Ugh, drunk idiots, I hope they like honey because I feel like those girls aren't gonna let them go any time soon.' He thought as the succubus tried to reach over the bar and grab a bottle of vodka. "God damn it, I told you no money no booze." He groaned as he picked up a broom.

"Aw come on, I just wanna have a bit of fu- ow!"

"Come on, git! Get out of here." He muttered in mild annoyance as he poked her in the head with the broom.

"Ow! Hey! Don't go making me mad!" She growled with her tail twitching.

"I don't care, I told you multiple times to leave, now get." He said as he bopped her on the head with the broom again.

She growled and let go before backing up and flew up. "Fine! I didn't want any of your rat piss alcohol anyway!" She stuck her tongue out and flew out the doors.

"Ugh, I gotta stop letting monsters in here alone, over half the time they don't have any money." He grumbled in annoyance. He reached down to grab some wood and used a sharpy to write something on, went outside, and set it on the side that read 'No money, no entry' then went back inside. "Maybe some good old pinball will help me relax." He muttered as he closed the door behind him and locked it. 'At least no ones in here.'

(Later)

The barkeep was dusting off the rafters over the bar while said bar had numerous adventurers chatting or drinking.

"Come on, I killed that last goblin, not you, so I should get more of the reward!"

"I'm the one who got my armor almost destroyed so I need more of the reward to get a replacement!"

"Bullshit, it looks fine!"

"It's torn in half, this won't protect shit!"'

"You still have chainmail and that stuff is just fine!"

"Augh! Fine, how about we settle this with a contest, you go and get a bottle of the strongest shit the bartenders got, then we'll have us a good old drinking contest, last man conscious gets the reward!"

"Ha! You're on! Hey barkeep!"

"Yeah?" He looked down.

"Give us the strongest booze you sell!"

"... really? You want two drinks of the strongest stuff I got?"

"No, we want a whole bottle!"

"...your funeral." He sighed as he turned around and opened up one of the drawers under his bar and pulled out a black bottle of vodka. "This stuff is 90 percent alcohol, so be careful."

"I'll be drinking you under the table." Smirked one of them as the other one took the bottle and put the gold on the counter.

"Please, I've been drinking stuff like this since I was just a child."

"Hey, I'm gonna need five more coins for that bottle, you won't find it anywhere else." He said as they forked over the money with a growl. 'Those idiots are gonna die if they drink all that at once.' He thought before door burst open.

"GOBLINS!" Yelled out a knight in heavy looking armor with a shield as he looked calm and walked up to the counter while the adventurers took it the wrong way and stood up.

"What's this about goblins?"

"Is a swarm of them attacking a village?"

"Pillaging their crops?"

"Goblins." He repeated calmly while putting a bag of gold on the counter. "Goblins."

"Fine, fine, I'll get you the 'goblin' drink." He said as he began to mix up a double appletini so it looked as green as a leaf. He put it in a glass and set it down. "Drink up."

"Goblins." he repeated taking it and sipped it without removing his helmet before letting out what sounded like a sniffle with water streaming out of the holes and plopped his head down. "Goblins ...goblins…."

"So… say goblins once for the goblins attacking somewhere and say goblins twice for everything being ok."

"Goblins, goblins...goblins."

"Ok so it's something else." He remarked while the adventurers calmed down and lowered their weapons. "Care to say what it is?"

The knight sniffled and looked at the barkeep before moving his hands around. "Goblins goblins goblins, goblins, goblins!"

"Ok, how about repeating that again, this time saying something other than goblins?"

He took another sip of the glass and sighed. "I….I just wish ...I just wish I had my own goblin!" He cried out making the barkeep raise an eyebrow.

"You… want a goblin? Are we talking about the tiny creature with green skin that raids villages in large groups?"

"Yes! The same!" He nodded looking down. "I get they raid, pillage, and sometimes kidnap ...but...why not me?!" he cried out dramatically. "Why can't I be so lucky as to be taken by such beautiful creatures?!"

"Um… did you try approaching them or finding out where a group of them live and going there?"

"Of course I did! Over and over again I did that, I even spent my life savings to get all this armor to show them I was a man who could last them for a long time, but for some reason every time I show up they run away in fear."

"Ok, so let me get them straight, you, a very tall man in large armor armed with a shield and a large sword is approaching a goblin horde that most likely has raided a village and has a bounty on them, and do you just shout 'goblins!' at them when you see them?"

"Yes! I can't help but get all flustered and excited that I yell that, and come running at them wanting to hug them."

"Ok, so here's what it sounds like to me, it sounds like you're running at them with intent to embrace them, but they think you're running towards them to kill you, and due to your large armor you're too slow to catch up to them."

"I figured if I was bigger and bulkier looking than they might be willing to pay attention. I heard some hobgoblins tend to save the men for themselves, but I wanted to show them that there's enough of me for all of them! I couldn't imagine leaving even one goblin lonely on cold nights, I have love for them all!"

"...ok, how about this, try approaching them naked next time, ok?"

"I can't." He muttered poking his fingers. "I feel embarrassed showing my real face."

"Ok, then just keep your helmet on and nothing else, and I guarantee they'll come racing towards you."

"Well….I guess that MIGHT work…" He muttered finishing the glass right as numerous petite green skinned girls walked in with loincloths and no cover for their breasts making the barkeep smirk.

"Looks like you got your chance already." He said as he pointed behind him, making the man turn around and go wide eyes.

"GOBLINS!" He yelled jumping up making the girls turn and go wide eyed seeing the man's size and armor.

"Oh no, not him again, run!"

"GOBLINS!" He cried as he tried to take his armored pants off.

"What's he doing?"

"Probably going for a sword!"

"GOBLINS!" He cried as he managed to get his pants off as he chased the girls outside.

The other humans shook their heads before hearing a collective gasp outside as it went quiet.

"Sweet ...Demon Lord."

"GOBLINS!"

"...take him back home, now!"

"I call first!"

"GOBLIIIINS!" Called out the man in what sounded like glee with the barkeep nodding.

"Sometimes guys need a push." He turned to look at the two other men with both looking tipsy and wobbling.

"I...I...I am gonna win…"

"N-Nuh...uh...I'm gonna….win."

"Both of you get out, if you pass out you can't stay here."

"I got more ...in...me…" trailed one of them before he fell back and passed out with the other one raising a fist up.

"I ...win...oooh…." before his head slammed on the table, passing out.

"Ugh, dumbasses." He muttered in annoyance. "I told them not to pass out. Hey, free drinks for whoever tosses these guys out."

That got a few to cheer before two more men moved over and started dragging the guys out. As they did a figure snuck into the bar past them, she was short and had brown hair with two animal ears and a racoon tail poking out from behind her dress along with a large backpack on her back.

'Heheh, nailed it.' She thought before heading to the door behind the bar. 'All I have to do now is hide and wait for him to close the bar for the night!'

(Later)

"For the last time, no, I am not giving any of you booze, the bars closed!"

"Aw come on!"

"There's only a couple of us!"

"No! Last call was over an hour ago and I just got everything cleaned and put away!" the barkeep glared. "Now get out or I'm gonna get my battle axe!"

"Aw come on, just one beer?"

"NO!" He yelled slamming a knife into the counter near the person's hand. "NOW GET OUT!"

"Fine! It's your loss, you'll pay for this!" Cried the men with a frown.

"It's 4:00 am, I think I'm justified in closing down." Frowned the barkeep as the man turned and stamped off with his friends. 'Good thing he bought my bluff, I don't have an axe.' He looked around and sighed as he walked towards the doors and windows and began to lock them all up.

When he was done he went behind the counter to grab some bottles. "Better get a quick drink in before I crash and sleep half a day."

"Can you make it a drink for two~?" Called a voice behind him, making him groan.

"Oh just fantastic, how the heck did you get in?" He asked looking and saw it was the same girl before with a smirk. "I'm pretty sure I'd see someone as tiny as you slip in."

"Oh you'd be surprised, now since it's just the two of us how about we have a nice chat and talk business?"

"I'm gonna tell you my answer, which is still no."

"Oh come on, I can make a VERY generous offer." She said as she sat down at the bar.

"If I had a nickel for every time you said that I'd have a quarter's worth." He remarked before taking a sip of his beer. "I have no interest in selling my bar, selling my booze to you to sell all over the world, or for letting you stay here and overcharge people for my booze."

"Oh come now, it's natural to overcharge people for a product worth paying. If everything was sold at the same price, there'd be no real value in it. Why do you think some kinds of alcohol are bought by the upper class? Because to them, it's worth more than gold since no one else can pay for it. If everyone could buy it, then what's the point in buying it? You've got stuff never seen around here, and that's what makes it a diamond in the rough." She said as she patted her bag and opened it and pulled out a large sack of gold. "We could be rich, just think about it, you have stuff no one else in the world has, that sounds like a gold mine just waiting to happen!"

"Still no, I don't care about that, if people want my booze they can come here and get it."

"Oh come now, people want booze that can get to them fast too. Making them come all this way to one tavern for it would put some off. With my skills I could help get it to them in days time and open taverns right there, ready and willing to serve them in no time." She smiled while looking at some of the games. "Not to mention, I'm curious on what you feel about giving me an idea on just HOW thess odd items work. Even before I'm curious to know how they work and whether or not others might be curious on them as well."

"Arcade games is what they are, and they ain't leaving this bar either. I for one take pride in all the work and money I saved just to buy this place and fix it up the way I like it. If I sell it, then that's basically pissing all over the hard work I put into it." He said as he crossed his arms. 'Plus they won't work anywhere else, whatever magic keeps this place running also gives them power, take them out and they're useless.'

"Oh don't be like that. If you helped spread the taste of your brew, you'd be famous. Fame, glory, riches, and if you have an itch, plenty of women." She giggled.

"I already get tons of them, mostly ones trying to keep from paying. I'm all for getting ass, I really am, but only when I'm off the clock and NOT taking it for compensation. I can't repair the place with one night of rocking the bed." He said as he shook his head before taking her bag, making her cry out in protest. "Also since you've been here all day I'm just gonna check to make sure you aren't trying to rob me again too."

"Hey! Put that down! There's nothing out of place!"

"Then what's this?" He asked as he pulled out a bottle of crown royal and a bottle of Smirnoff vodka. "Sure looks like booze I had stored away in the backroom."

"J-Just a coincidence!" She denied quickly.

"Uh-huh, and this?" He asked as he pulled out a cd and another bottle of vodka.

"I...found them in the trash?"

"Then you wouldn't mind if I dispose of them for you, would you?" He asked as she growled. "I don't take kindly to being robbed Ruki."

"...fine, I guess I've got no choice but to resort to this then." She said before whistling loudly, causing the front door to start getting banged on. "I came prepared this time around."

"God damn it!" He swore as the door was broken down. "You're paying for that!"

"You called boss?" Groaned a tall woman with a bare chest, bull horns, and brown furred legs with hooves and holding a large axe.

"Yes, this is the man I was telling you about, the one who refuses to sell me his excellent collection of booze." Smirked Ruki pointing to the barkeep. "I need you to help 'persuade' him to reconsider."

"Sure boss… hey, what kind of booze do you got here?" She asked as she looked around. "Hey, this place is pretty nice boss."

"Yes, so start breaking tables until he's ready to cooperate."

"I wouldn't do that." Spoke the barkeep. "Otherwise I'll have to take you down."

"Oh really, do you really think that you can take me on short stuff?"

"I do." He said as he brought out his tranq gun. "One shot is all I need to bring you down."

"Oh yeah? Go ahead, one free shot, just try it short stuff, but when you fail I'll have fun with you, teach you some manners~" She grinned with Ruki chuckling.

'I don't know what that item is, but there's no wa-' She stopped when he shot out a dart, which hit the minotaur in between the eyes making her blink.

"Huh? Was that...i….t…?" She let out before falling back, feeling woozy and sluggish before passing out.

"...what the hell was that?!"

"Don't worry about it, just take your henchman and leave, now." he said before pointing the gun at her.

"Eep!" She jumped with her hands up and gave a nervous smile. "S-Sure thing, we'll leave, and just for the record, I was just kidding about the whole persuading you thing. Just a little joke between business owners."

"Uh-huh, sure, and leave your gold, you're paying for my door." He said, making her pause.

"What? But it wasn't me who broke it."

"No, but it was YOUR henchman, aka, your responsibility." He said with a frown. "Also you tried to rob me, and who knows what else you hid in your bag that's mine."

"I prefer the term ...silent borrowing."

"Well then I'm going to 'silent borrow' your bag as well then, sound good?"

"WHAT?!" She jumped with horror. "No!"

"Then you better pay for the damages and tell me if you 'borrowed' anything else, or do you wanna end up like your friend?"

"Ok, ok, I hid five more bottles in my bag!" She cried as she quickly pulled them out of her bag.

"I thought so, now get out of here."

She nodded while dumping gold on the counter and rushed to drag the minotaur girl out with a grunt of difficulty and ever so slow.

"Ok, now to get some rest, and I mean real rest." He sighed as he propped the broken door over the doorway before heading to the back where he had a hammock set up,. "No getting up this time, just a good, well deserved rest."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"We're closed." He called out.

"Aw, can I stay the night then?"

"This is a bar, not a hotel, go somewhere else."

"Please? It's very cold outside…"

"Sorry, I don't have anywhere for you to sleep." He remarked while crossing his arms. "You're just gonna have to find some hollowed out tree or something to sleep in for the night."

"But… I can pay, I just want a roof over my head!" They pleaded. "I won't be a bother, I promise."

"..Fine, but just for tonight, ok?" He said, relenting. He walked over and carefully opened the door. Standing there he saw what looked like a pale woman who was translucent. "Wait, are you a ghost?"

"Yes, and I need somewhere to stay for the night."

"..Why? You're a ghost, can you feel cold or anything?" He asked as she floated in.

"No, not in the physical sense, but in the spiritual sense." She replied looking around. "Wow, I've never seen a tavern like this before."

"Yeah yeah yeah, I get that all the time." He said with a shrug. "So, just stay here for now and you can leave in the morning, but for now I'm going to sleep."

(Later)

"Ahh, man, I slept like a log." Groaned the barkeep as he got up and stretched. "Man I miss my bed."

"Mmm...zzz."

"Oh, right, her." he said as he spotted the ghost floating in midair, out like a light. "Now how do you wake a ghost up?" He muttered as he scratched his head. "Oi! Ghost, wake up, it's morning!"

"Zzzzzz."

"Come on wake up, it's morning, you agreed to leave!"

"Zzzzz." She snored rolling on her side making him sigh.

"Fine, she'll wake eventually and the bar won't be open for a few more hours, I might as well get the door fixed." He sighed leaving the ghost alone and went out to the front while grabbing some tools.

As he did this the ghost began to stir. She opened her eyes and remembered where she was.

'That felt really nice… do I really have to leave this place? I could stay here and make this my haunting place…' She pondered while the barkeep began to put some nails in place and started hammering them in.

"Damn minotaur, I swear if I see another monster again it'll be too soon." He muttered before hearing a knock at the door. "Who is it?"

"A thirsty girl, is this the sunk'n norwegian, the mystery tavern that has all kinds of rare drinks in it?"

"You hit it on the nail." He said as he hit another nail in. "Unfortunately we're closed until noon, so you'll have to come back later."

"Awww, but I'm really parched."

"Then go find a river to drink out of."

"But I want some booze!"

"Well I'm not serving it yet, also it's nine in the morning, who drinks this early?"

"Me and my sisters do!"

"Well not here you aren't, now go away." He said as he went back to fixing his door.

"We have money!" Came another voice.

"Good, then you can come back when we're open, what part of 'we're closed' aren't you understanding?" He asked while hearing grumbling on the other side. 'Some people are so impatient.'

"We did not walk all this fucking way just to wait a few more hours, oni don't care what time of day it is, we just want to get drunk!"

'That answers that.' He thought before he heard them start to pound on the door. "Hey, I'm fixing this, stop that!"

"We want booze! We want booze! We want booze!"

"Oh come on, you're being childish, if you waited this long to get here you can wait a few more hours!" He groaned while hearing them bang on the outside of the bar.

"We want booze! We want booze! We want booze!"

"Ugh, fine, fine, just stop banging on my door, you can all have ONE drink, then you leave until I open up again, got it?"

"...deal." Said the voice as he opened the door to see over a dozen blue and red onis.

"And don't make a mess." He said before the girls raced in, whooping and cheering the entire time. 'Ugh, I swear this job is going to kill me again at this rate.'

All of them crowded around the bar as he walked over and grabbed some bottles. "Ok so who'll have what?"

"Booze!"

"Sake!"

"Beer!"

"Ale!"

"Something that will knock me out!"

He sighed and started filling glasses and set them out left and right. "You all better have money to pay for this." He said, experience telling him that those who claim they can pay sometimes can't.

"We came all this way for hours, of course we can pay!"

"Good, then start paying, it's twenty five coins for this round." He said as the tallest blue oni nodded.

"Here." She pulled out a large chunk of gold from her cleavage and put it down.

"...what is this, this isn't a coin."

"It's pure gold, just melt it down later."

"With what? Do I look like I have a flamethrower?"

"A what?"

"Nevermind, point is that I can't confirm that this thing actually is worth twenty five coins, is all your money like this?"

"No, but look at it's size. This is worth more than just 25."

"Yeah, but that's the problem, I don't know how much it actually is worth, and for all I know it's a rock that was covered in a thin sheet of gold." He argued with a groan.

"Quit your whining, here." Sighed one oni putting a bag of gold coins down. "There, ya happy?"

"Yes, and tell you what, you can stay here while I get ready to open IF you don't break anything or try to climb over the bar, ok?" He said as he served the last oni her drink.

"Yes!"

"But if any of you tries to steal any booze or breaks anything you all have to leave."

That got several groans and nods with some of them chugging their glasses with eager and looking flushed already.

"Also heads up, I open the bar in about...four, five hours, so that's when I'll pour you all another round."

That made them groan with annoyance.

"Hey, I did tell you I wouldn't be open for awhile." He reminded while seeing some of them sway in their seats. "You were warned."

"Ugh… hey, are you married?" Asked one, getting an idea.

"No, and I'm not interested."

"Aw that's no fun." Remarked one with a chuckle. "You can't tell us you don't get a bit lonely, all by yourself in this place."

"No, because people keep trying to get in when I'm closed so I'm never alone." He remarked flatly. "I've got too much work to keep me busy than trying to go out and get hitched, which I'm not gonna be doing anytime soon."

"Well if you did get hitched you'd be able to have some help you drink all this bo- I mean help out around here."

"Nice try, you ain't the first oni to try and give me that speech." He said with a chuckle. "Nothing is going to tie me down, I've resisted succubi trying to get free drinks, onis trying to fuck me so I can let them stay forever, and even a couple of crazy men and woman trying to buy my bar from me, nothing, and I mean nothing is going to get me to leave my bar." He chuckled.

"Not even for a chance to fuck me and all my sisters?"

"Nope, not even that." He said as he crossed his arms.

"What about our mom too?" She offered. "She's one of the biggest onis around and has a chest that could make a minotaur look like a chalkboard."

"What part of 'not interested' don't you get? Look, between you and me I'm not a fan of sex, I'd care more about getting to learn about people rather than just fucking." He sighed. "I've been offered sex so many times, I think it's starting to turn me off of it, because if I don't know them, it doesn't sound so hot. I mean I'm not against it, but it's like drinking water, you get use to it and it gets pretty common." He muttered. "Plus every time they offer sex they only do it because they want something in return."

"Well, if you ever change your mind just tell us~"

"Duly noted." He said with a shrug. 'I can pretty much guarantee that won't happen though.' He thought as he began to get to work getting the bar set up and cleaned.

(Later)

The barkeep was busy cleaning tables while a cyclops was getting hooked on pinball with a few other adventurers watching.

"Wow, this machine is so simple, but it feels as though it's centuries above what we could make now." She muttered as she kept playing as a gremlin stared at it hungrily.

"Yeah, what I wouldn't give to take it apart and find out what makes it tick."

"I'm more into my own turn." Remarked one of the men with a frown. "How much longer are you going to be?"

"Only a bit longer, I'm on my last ball!" She said as the barkeep looked over.

'I'm lucky the coins here are about the same size as quarters or I'd have to try and fix that damn machine.' He thought while a salamander was tapping buttons at an invaders game and growling as the alien ships swarmed her own.

"Come on, die you flies! They never cease to end."

"Go go go, you got it babe!" cheered a tall muscular man next to her.

"Don't distract me, I've already put five silver coins into this thing!"

"Sorry, sorry." He said as the barkeep rolled his eyes.

'They really love these games, at least none of them have gotten destroyed due to them losing yet.'

"Come on, talk to me." Urged a woman to a gorgon who sipped her glass and kept her back to the human woman. "I said I was sorry, what more do you want?"

"I want all the time I spent with you back, we're through now."

"Oh come on! Are you upset over that sweater I made you?"

"I told you it was giving me a rash, but nooo, you didn't listen. Not to mention I saw the way you were eyeing that golem."

"I was just curious how she was moving, half of her looked like she was made out of mud!"

"Uh-huh, sure, and I'm guessing her ass was mud too, right?" She huffed with a frown.

The woman groaned and stood up. "Fine! See if I care, but try finding someone who can help rub your hair just the right way." She stomped off in a huff.

"Baka, I don't need you, I can have anyone here, and they won't get bored of me like you did!" She yelled before sipping her glass with her hair hissing and some of them shaking their heads. "Oh don't you give me that!"

'I swear running this place is almost more fun than watching tv.' Thought the barkeep before a short man came running through the doors looking pale. "Hey there, w-"

"ARMY! ARMY!" He screamed making everyone turn as he tried to catch his breath. "On...their way...this way!"

"Which one, what army is it, is it human or is it a horde?!" Called an adventurer as he put his drink down.

"Worse!" He gasped. "It's a Lilim! A Lilim and her army are heading this way! Hide your dicks!"

"Fuck, I'm out of here, head to the town!" Called a man as everyone began to run to the door. "We need to get to safety, to the walls, anywhere where they aren't!"

The barkeep watched them run out and let out a groan. "Some of them left their glasses half full, that's a waste of good alcohol." He muttered as he began to head to the door before closing it and bolting it. "I better put the shutters over the windows, maybe they'll just pass on by me."

That's when he felt the ground shake and the sound of marching footsteps come closer and started feeling a little worried.

'Then again, hiding in the backroom is an option too.' He thought as he kept locking up and pushed a table to the door. 'If I die I want to die in my bar, no damn tanuki, greedy oni or demon lord is going to take this from me!'

Right as he went for a chair, he heard the marching come to a stop outside, followed by the table get sent flying as the doors were kicked right off the hinges.

'Damn it, now I gotta fix that again!' He thought as he ducked behind the bar and grabbed his tranq gun. "I hope you can pay for that!"

"Silence!" Bellowed a voice as trumpets were heard. "Show respect for one of the daughters of the great Demon Lord herself!" Several orcs walked in with armor and spears before making way at the entryway as a white haired woman with wings and spade tail entered in what looked like BDSM gear.

"Ok ...welcome to my bar, can you please pay for the door and table you just destroyed?" He asked with the woman giving off a seductive look that made him swear the room got warm in an instant and had to remind himself NOT to pop a boner. 'How is she doing this?! I don't want to fuck her, I just want her gone.'

"So, this quaint little place is yours, how nice~" She cooed as she moved towards the bar. She looked at the decor with the barkeep gulping and moved near one of the games and the flashing lights. "So the rumors I heard ARE true, it's quite unique indeed~"

"T-Thanks miss." He nodded. "Would you like a drink?" He asked as she just chuckled sensually.

"Oh no thank you, but that all depends on what KIND of drink you mean~"

"Alcohol? That's all I'm offering...but if you don't want that then why are you here?"

"Well, I wanted to see what this place was like and to test out some of the DRINKS you sell~" She licked her lips with the barkeep biting his cheek to focus, but just hearing her voice was making his dick rock hard behind the counter.

"O-Ok, would you like a beer, a cider, o-or maybe a cocktail?"

"Mmmmm, I like the sound of the last one, what's that~?"

The barkeep steeled himself before he rushed to grab some bottles and a glass. "I-It's a mixed drink, there are over a hundred of them, I-I'll make you one of the most common" He said as he began to pour several liquids into a metal mixing glass.

"Really, so there's no cock involved? How disappointing." she pouted with the barkeep inwardly groaning.

'It's like I'm gonna bust a nut in my pants if she keeps talking!' He thought before grabbing a cup of ice water and dumped it on his head before he started to shake up the drink, feeling better. "It's just about done."

"The drink, or you~?" She winked making him blush.

"The drink, it's called a Cosmopolitan, and I am not on the menu, so please stop whatever it is you're doing to me." He said before straining the drink into a cocktail glass and garnish it with a lemon peel. "Here you go, enjoy."

"I will, but I think I'd enjoy you more~" She chuckled taking the glass and looked it over before giving it a slow sip with a hum making the barkeep grit his teeth.

"Ok, enough is enough, please finish your drink and then leave, I just want to run my bar in peace, not get mind molested or whatever the hell is going on right now!" He groaned with the orcs glaring and holding their spears out while numerous succubus entered with their own weapons aimed at him. "Uh ...I mean...how's the drink?"

"It's nice, very nice, it's almost as good as my wine." She said as she finished it with a smile. "It's settled then, I've made up my mind."

'Oh thank god, she'll finally leave.'

"This place is too good to leave, I am staying here!"

"...no." He spoke up without realizing it.

"Yes!" She stood up and turned to the other women. "I've decided, we'll make a brand new town around this area with this tavern in the center of it."

"No no no no no, please don't, I like being in the middle of nowhere, not being in a large city, town or village!" He groaned as he banged his head on the bar. "I just wanna run a bar on my own."

"You can, but I refuse to go one day without being near this fascinating place, plus this will be a good start for my kingdom." She smiled. "You see my last one had a bad case of this new disease, I believe some of the local doctors called it...uh...Pig Cough?"

"Swine flu my lady." Corrected one of the succubus.

"Ah, yes, that, so they torched the whole place to the ground with the owners inside unfortunately."

"Was it because no one cleaned the goddamn floors? And please, at the very least have my bar be on the edge of town or a few miles away, like the other village a few miles away!"

"Nope, I like this place and my people are already starting construction." She smiled with her hands on her hips. "By the time it's finished, your tavern will be swarming with all my subjects. Who knows, if you do a great job, I'll even grant you a title with oh so many benefits~"

"I DON'T WANT THAT! I just want my normal bar and that's it, all I want is to open it up and then close it, I want it far away so insane monster girls don't come banging around asking why I'm closed at six in the morning!" He ranted in annoyance. "I need to sleep too! I'm not nocturnal like some of them!"

"Well sorry, but there's no changing my mind, you're gonna have a whole new slew of clientele~" She winked before she made her way out while swaying her hips which made him stare at her ass.

'She may be a bitch but she has a nice ass. 'That's it, I'm closing shop for the rest of the day and getting some sleep.' He thought as he began to make his way to the door, only to hear the lilim clear her throat.

"Ok girls, the bar is ours, feel free to go in and have a good time on me!"

"YES MA'AM!"

"NO! We're closed!" He cried as he raced towards the door, hoping to close it before the army could rush in, only to get grabbed by the orcs and carried back to the bar.

"Nope, our mistress says you're open so you're open, now start serving, I want what she had!"

"B-But I-"

"Do it, and I want that red thing in that bottle!"

"I want a good ale!"

He looked at them before groaning and nodded. "Fine." He muttered as they cheered. "Just don't mess anything up!"


	173. Chapter 173

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 173

Omni goes ahead and sets up a huge ass royale for the monks and bad guys over a special wu.

Series: Xiaolin Showdown

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Xiaolin Temple, main courtroom-

We currently find the four dragons in training in meditative poses with their eyes shut while Dojo was resting on a mat with a smile.

"This is the life. Quiet, calm, no fu, and best of all, I can just take a nice long nap." he yawned and stretched before curling up on the mat to sleep while Raimundo heard a fly buzzing near his head, which was irritating him.

"Buzzzzzzz." It went while landing on his nose. "Buzz. Buzz."

He twitched his nose while no one saw a red portal appeared behind them and a red cloaked figure with a wooden walking stick came out and looked around before sitting on Omi's head in a meditative position.

Said monk opened his eyes and looked up before letting out a yelp making the others turn as Omni fell down while the figure floated.

"What? What's going on?!" Dojo sat up before looking at the figure and was wide awake. "Hey, who's this guy?"

"Names Omni." The figure said. "God of space and time, keeper of the dead, creator of the Onyx Temptation Corps, and currently looking at a dragon with a pension for destroying lost cities of Atlantis. Not cool lizard. Not cool."

"Hey! That was an accident!" he cried out with the dragons in training getting on guard.

"I find it hard to believe you're some 'god'." spoke Kimiko with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, you sure you're not some kinda new dork trying to rob our wu? We've dealt with lots of them." spoke Raimundo.

Omni sighed before turning them into babies. "Sometimes I find you four annoying." He then changed them back. "I could've done worse."

The four of them blinked while Dojo ducked under his mat while shaking while Omi frowned at Omni.

"Please, tell us 'Omni', if you are truly a god and can do all that, then please tell us why you have come to our home. Do you wish for our shen gong wu?"

"No." He deadpanned. "That stuff is annoying and makes me want to melt them into gold. As for why I'm here, mmm…not telling~"

That got them annoyed.

"Oh and by the way, Omi. In the future you become evil." He said bluntly. "Nothing too bad, just avoid the world eating spiders and the lizard man. Ok mister mermaid lover."

That got all of them to blink with Omi looking shocked before Clay stepped in.

"Now look here partner, Ah might not be an expert in the stuff you say you do, but this is Omi yer talkin' about, our little buddy. You ain't gonna find a better little pal even if ya tried."

Omni sighed before hitting Clay with his cane. "No dissing the time god! And ya know that talk is annoying, and I used to go to Tucson. Anyway, I'm staying here for a bit and I won't go even if you attack me. So please don't act like Raimundo and his trip down evil MILF lane."

"MILF?" Omi asked while Kimiko turned bright red along with the warrior of wind.

"Married woman I love to f-" Omni tried to say before getting interrupted.

"Don't say that!" spoke up Kimiko covering Omi's ears. "Omi does NOT need to know what that means right now."

"..." Omni sighed before landing on the ground. "Fine, but if you excuse me now, I have to prank the master of this place. Yui wanted me to do it but lost track of time." 'I hate when he does that!'

"Master Fung?" asked Raimundo with a raised eyebrow. "You're gonna try and prank him? YEah right, good luck. Some of us have tried that, and it never works."

"Well it will, but first." He pulled a gold band with a two green squares on the sides from a portal and threw it at Raimundo before saying in his own voice. "Gills of Hamachi!"

It landed and caused Raimundo to gain gills and look like a fish before gasping and coughed while grabbing at his throat and yanked it off with a gasp and glared. "What the heck dude?!"

"Just thought it was funny." Omni smirked before seeing the master walking by and turned into Kimiko as 'she' walked over to him. "Master Fung! I need help with something!"

"Oh? And what is it Kimiko?"

She smirked before flashing him with 'her' now large J cup chest. "Fuck me master!"

The real Kimiko turned red in the face while the master looked perplexed.

"..."

"Want to-" 'Kimiko' tried to say before getting kicked in the face by the real Kimiko, changing her back into Omni. "OW! Ok! That hurt!"

"PERVERT!" she growled while looking like she was on fire with Master Fung shaking his head and managing to focus on the figure with a glare.

"Who are you?"

"Omni." He then played a recording of his titles from a cassette player. "And I'm here to just be crazy, with a hint of madness."

"This partner is reckoning for a fight if you ask me." spoke Clay.

"Yeah." Kimiko glared.

Omni shrugged. "I've seen worse then a set of preteens with elemental powers. Heck I've seen a rabbit that kills people, and that's just a normal killer rabbit."

"No matter, you are not welcomed here and I will ask you to go." spoke Omi.

He made a portal as a giant nine head dragon appeared as he walked into another portal. "Enjoy the hydra~"

" **RRRRREEEEEEEE!** " It cried out while looking very hungry.

(Elsewhere)

-A certain evil mountain-

Chase petted one of his many cats while Wuya was trying, and failing, to get him to give her back her powers.

"Come on Chase, a few Shen Gong Wu is all I ask."

"And I say no. I am not interested in those relics."

She frowned while not seeing a portal behind her as a pair of robed hands grabbed her by the chest.

"Mmmm, D? Maybe E cup? Hard to say." Omni muttered out loud.

She yelped with a jump before whirling around and slammed her foot into his head making him drop while Chase stood up as the cats growled at the intruder.

"Ow." He groaned while getting up. "For a witch with semi cosmic powers, you have a good kick. Also OW!"

"What's the big idea you perv?" she scowled. "Think you can show up and cop a feel and NOT get caught? Oh, you thought wrong." she cracked her hands with a sadistic smirk.

"..." Omni snapped his fingers while a portal appeared and Jack Spicer came out of it, in the nude, as he used him as a human shield for the ensuring punch.

"Eh-"

POW!

"AAAAYYYIIII!"

"That's gotta hurt." Omni sweatdropped while dropping the guy. "Well at least you will have kids, in about fifty years or so. Sorry about that little mortal."

Jack saw stars while Chase walked over with a glare.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Omni, god of time and space." He then played the cassette while it was in the form of a muppet. "And I'm here for chaos and pranks. Especially with the so called, immortals in the room. All you got was a soup addiction and a claustrophobic witch with no powers sans her large chest."

Wuya growled at the remark while Jack shook his head and looked around.

"Hey, what's going-AH!" he screamed covering himself with a blush and nervous chuckle.

"Relax." Omni said to him. "I've seen smaller, well only with bacteria but hey, it happens." 'That and he will get a bigger one, in ten years or so.'

He growled at that part.

"Anyway, I just met the monks and summoned a hydra on them so…" he chuckled. "I'm here for some fun now."

"Forget it." spoke Chase sharply. "God or not, I am no one's playtoy. Leave now, or I will make you."

He shrugged before turning the cats into kittens as he looked at Wuya. "Want your powers back?"

She looked at Omni with a glare and crossed her arms. "Do I look like Jack here? Say for instance I DO believe you're a god, and you could give me my powers back, there's always a price to pay, and judging by you getting all grabby, I already know what it is."

"And that is?" He asked innocently.

"My body."

"Oh, no that's not it." He deadpanned. "I just want you to find a wu that a certain cat made for this universe a few billion years ago. That's it."

"Wu? What kind of wu?" Jack spoke up.

"The dangerous kind." He pulled out a ten ton book from his robes and turned the pages until he came to a picture of a golden book with a giant ruby in the center of it. "This is the Book of Chaos, anyone that opens it will destroy all reality, except the user. That cat left it here as a joke for Fate, and I want you to find it Wuya."

"Oh really now?" she asked with minor interest with Chase raising an eyebrow.

"This wu has the power to end everything, except the user? What good is that?" he asked. "If everything is gone, the user would be forced to endure the rest of their days in a world of nothing."

"That's what Chaos wanted. But it has one other ability." Omni turned the page to show a person using the book to create a large planet. "The book can be used to recreate the entire universe in their image, like for example." He smirked. "Good always loses and evil always wins. That kind of changes."

All three looked at the image with interest.

"So? Want to find it in exchange for your powers Wuya?"

The witch smiled while Jack stood up.

"I'm in!"

Chase narrowed his eyes and scoffed. "And just how do we know this is real? As a god, you could be making us do all the dirty work. What's to say you won't use it yourself?"

"I can create and destroy worlds and dimensions on a wim. Why would I use a book that can do the same things I do?" Omni said bluntly. "Plus only Chaos, the stupid winged cat, would do something so...not boring. And he hates anything boring, like ya face. So quote Yui, god of madness and crazy ships."

"Who?" asked Jack.

"My friend and fellow god, also he and I did a ship of Wuya and Katnappe, and by fucking god it was hot. Although I favor you and the witch a little more." Omni smirked as the witch felt sick for some reason.

"So you want us all to find this book?" Chase summarized. "Where only ONE of us can use it without being affected."

"Well technically it can be four people, you need to be touching it to survive the end of the universe explosion." He shrugged. "Oh and I have to get going, the monks have to come and before you finish that interruption, I'm going to mislead them on WHAT they are looking for. Can't have them getting too serious~"

The three saw Omni vanish and look at each other.

"So...what do you think?" Wuya asked Chase.

"I think it's a trick." he remarked with his eyes closed. "He comes here with no warning, shows off his power, and then tells us of a wu that could let evil rule? Seems far too good to be remotely true."

Omni then popped his head out of a crack in space. "Oh yes, Chase, I sent all of your soups into a volcano. If you want me to remake them, join on the quest."

Chase growled as Omni vanished again with Jack rubbing his chin and getting an idea.

'If I had that book and remade everything, I could be the supreme ruler of everything. No one could be able to beat me up anymore and I'd be the coolest most awesome emperor of all time!' He thought before a breeze hit his groin. "COLD!"

'Having my powers back would be a relief, but to remake the whole universe in my image? Now that takes the cake. Not to mention if I play my cards right, I can cut these two out and make sure they are just as effected so I won't have to worry about Chase ruining my fun.'

'That pathetic worm. He dares to destroy my Lao Mang Long soup, all of it! Grrrrrr, I will play along, but once I find a weakness in this so called 'god's' armor, I will destroy him.' he looked at Wuya and Jack. "So, it would seem we have no other choice but to work together."

"Yes, after all, why bother letting those monks have all that power?" smirked Wuya. "With that book, we could just erase them from existence, or even better, make them our own personal slaves."

"And I can be the most powerful villain in history!" Jack smirked before getting cold again. "Um...got any spare clothes?"

"No."

"But it's so cold in here!"

"Not my problem, now get out of here and get some clothes on at your own home."

Jack grumbled before walking away, only for a portal to appear under his feet. "AAAHHH!"

'Idiot.' Wuya thought.

(Elsewhere)

-The temple-

The monks grumbled as they finally got rid of the hydra, convincing it to go away after it got smitten by Dojo of all people. Apparently it was a girl the entire time and just horny.

"Oh thank wu, I thought that thing was gonna chew our heads off." spoke Raimundo looking scuffed up.

"Yeah." Kimiko groaned while covered in green blood. "And thank goodness that it's heads stopped growing after the fires. Still, yuck!"

Omi grumbled while covered in bite marks. "I feel as though it saw me as a tasty snack."

Clay, who seemed to be fine except for the tattered hat, sighed while Dojo groaned.

"Oh man, remind me to stay away from any online dating. It's running into giant women like that with more heads than me that make it hard to make it work." he shivered while holding a paper with a phone number. 'Who knew hydras had phones nowadays.'

"Are you ok?" Kimiko asked the dragon.

"Besides a blow to my self esteem, never better." he nodded going back to his mat. "But I think this calls for a nap to calm my nerves."

"Sorry." Omni said while looking under the dragon's head. "Can't rest now, we have wu to find~"

"AH!"

"What? I'm a groundhog." He joked while rising up. "A very very busy one at that. Oh and Omi, look out for the squirrel."

"You!" they all spoke with frowns.

"Hi." He waved. "Just came here to tell you about a new wu that just popped up. And no, I didn't make it."

"Wu? Oh sure, real funny." frowned Dojo with his arms crossed. "First off, what the heck?! Do you know how hard it was to keep that hydra from eating us, AND take me away to...well I can't say it in front of the kids, but you know what!"

"So the Sapphire Dragon wasn't enough for you?" Omni teased. "And boy, in one world you get with a female wu, that was so weird."

"Not funny!" he groaned with Kimiko marching up and punching Omni in the gut.

"That's for flashing Master Fung and using MY look!"

He groaned before looking at the sky. "In about five seconds, Dojo is going to get a sensation of wu fever. And…ow! That time hurt more than the first time!" 'What's with all these characters having strong punches and kicks?!'

"What are you on about?" asked Dojo before his eyes widened and his body started to wiggle making him groan and flop on the floor like a fish.

"Told you, wu fever." He chuckled. "As for the wu, it's called the Hammer of Seniors, capable of turning the target into older version of themselves after a number of hits. Like becoming twenty seven after said hits."

Dojo stopped and groaned while Clay grabbed the scroll and opened it up to show an animation of a figure hitting another figure several times who seemed to grow a beard.

"Hate to say it, but the fellas right."

"Tch, dumb luck." Raimundo waved. "We were due for a shen gong wu any second today."

"Also." Omni said while internally chuckling. "The wu is in Mount Vesuvius. So I suggest heat resistant wu and clothes." 'He he he.'

"And why should we believe you?" frowned Kimiko. "You're the one who's been nothing but a pest just for laughs. For all we know it's somewhere else, like in the Antarctic."

"Look, I'm not lying here." He deadpanned. "I know where it is because I'm a space and time god, I literally see time all around me! Heck, I can see your lifespans right now and it's always unnerving for me and my 6.4 BILLION year history! So WHY would I lie to a bunch of mortals?!"

"To get the first chuckle." spoke Omi.

"That's last laugh." spoke Raimundo.

"That too."

"I'm not Yui." Omni deadpanned before walking away. "Now if you excuse me, I have to keep Jack, Wuya AND Chase from finding the wu. Ta ta for now."

They watched him leave while Dojo sighed.

"As much as I don't like that guy, he's right. Even if he's trying to trick us, I'll still be able to sense the wu. We gotta get it before those guys, unless of course you guys are hoping to hit adulthood after a few whacks."

They looked at each other while a squirrel appeared from a nearby tree and rubbed against Omi's leg.

"Squeak."

"Ahh! Squirrel!" he screamed before running away and hid behind Clay.

It squeaked while running after Omi and tried to look cute.

"AHHH!" He screamed while running away.

(Later)

-A few miles from Pompeii-

"Alright boys, fan out and find that book." ordered Jack to his robots who flew out around to try and find the book.

They looked around before one of them came back with a book on fermenting grapes in its claw.

"No, wrong book."

Another appeared with a book on the discovery of world peace.

"No."

That's when another one came back with a playboy magazine.

"Uh...put that away for later." He blushed as he saw Wuya walking around the ruins. "Find anything?"

"No."

"Drat!"

Chase himself looked around while several of his cats, turned warriors, were coming through rocks and dirt. "That book had better be found soon, digging around like moles for nothing is not something I'm going to do all day."

And cue Omni appearing next to him while holding a sign that read ' _Monks are coming, the book is in the volcano, not here_ '.

And cue him getting a roundhouse kick in the face as Omni was sent flying into a tree.

BANG!

"Ow...I'm ok!"

"Jack-Bots! To the volcano!" ordered Jack.

The robots flew towards the mountain while one noticed the dragon flying in the bay and reported it back to its creator.

"Great, the xiaolin losers are here." he frowned before snapping his fingers. "Half of you slow them down no matter what."

They flew at the dragon while forming flamethrowers and buzzsaws.

VZZZZZZZZ!

"Incoming!" called Clay before standing up and held out something. "Changing Chopsticks!" he clicked them together before a ray came out and caused some of them to shrink down tiny.

The ones that didn't shrink moved towards Raimundo and attempted to cook him to a crisp.

"Sword of the Storm!" he swung it and sent several of them away with a gust of wind, making them crash into each other and explode.

"Gah!" Jack groaned out. "Those were the new models too!"

"Need help?" Omni asked from his tree prison. "And maybe get me out of this annoying nymph's exoskeleton?"

"Forget it, my Jack-Bots can handle an-" he was cut off as a flaming head fell down near him making his mouth drop before groaning and facepalmed. "Alright fine, but no double crossing, got it?"

"Got it." He said while snapping his fingers as a portal opened up and summoned a giant black bird with a white skull and red markings on it. "Go Nevermore! For the Grimm!"

" **CAW CAW!** " It cried out before flying towards the dragon and sent its own feathers at Dojo.

"Woah!" cried Dojo avoiding the feathers. "Hang on guys! Things are gonna get bumpy!"

"Woah! I got an idea!" Kimiko got out while the bird flew at them again. "Star Hanabi!"

Some fireballs hit the bird in the face, but it shrugged it off and got very annoyed.

" **CAW!** "

"That didn't work!"

"Um oh! Lotus Twister!" She yelled while using her arms to grab the bird's legs, only to get caught and was hanging on to dear life. "AH!"

"Hang on Kimiko!"

Jack watched from the ground as he was kinda impressed, just as Omni got out of the tree.

"Good enough for you?" He asked while dusting his cloak off with his hands.

"Yeah, but what the heck IS that thing?"

"A Nevermore, a creature made of pure darkness." He said while walking away. "Also, better not get too upset, it feeds on negative emotions and might eat you."

"What do you-"

"It's species eats humans." Omni said before walking next to Wuya. "Want the powers now or later?"

"Ah!" she jumped and frowned. "Quit sneaking up on me or I'll take away what makes you a man."

"I can change genders." He said before turning into a copy of the witch. "See sister dear?"

She crossed her arms and didn't look amused.

"So the powers?" The clone said while crossing her arms. "You want them back or not? Because in a few minutes the monks are going to get passed the Nevermore and land right on the volcano."

"Alright alright, I'll take them, just no funny business."

Omni changed back to normal before throwing a ball of green fire into her body, causing all of her god like abilities to return as the world became a black and charred nightmare with a blackened sun. "There ya go~ Now fight the monks!"

"Ohohoh, don't mind if I do." she grinned with green flames in her hands with Dojo and the monks noticing the chance.

"Oh no." Raimundo gulped. "Wuya's back to full power!"

"Ah reckon we might be in trouble." spoke Clay while Kimiko tried climbing on the back of the Nevermore.

" **CAW!** " It cawed our while doing a barrel roll and spun the girl around like puddy.

"AHHH!" She cried out before getting hit by a green fireball. She flew down and landed on a Jack-Bot, which cushioned the fall to the ground.

"Kimiko!" cried out Omi.

"Ow." She groaned while Omni looked down at her.

"You ok?" He asked before giving her a bag of candy. "For you."

She glared at him while Dojo dropped the others and flew away as the Nevermore followed before the monks ran down towards them. "Time to get your butt kicked."

"Why?" He asked while pointing to the volcano. "I'm trying to help you. Oh and the candy is just taffy."

"You alright Kimiko?" asked Raimundo.

"I'm fine." She said while taking her eyes off of Omni, only to find the god had just vanished in an instant. "Huh?!"

" **CAW!** "

"Guys! Hurry up and find that hammer!" yelled Dojo.

The monks nodded before running towards the volcano.

(With Chase)

-At the top-

He looked around the semi cool lava pit while looking for the wu. He had some of his warriors stand guard with Jack trying to dig through a spot, but cried and held his hand, blowing on it.

"Hot hot hot!"

"This IS a volcano, of course it's hot." the man rolled his eyes before noticing something gold poking out from a nearby rock.

"Hot hot hot!" Jack yelled before Omni threw a pail of water at him.

"There ya go, feeling better mister Jack Frost?"

"Ah yeah, thanks." he sighed before Chase ran at the rock and kicked it apart.

Revealing the Book of Chaos, trapped in a shell of hard obsidian, while expelling a dark aura from within its pages.

"There it is." He spoke while Wuya appeared over the crater as the monks landed on the hard magma.

"Hey, what is that thing?" asked Raimundo.

"It doesn't look like the Hammer of Seniors." Omi said while Omni waved at him.

"Hello, and say hi to the Book of Chaos." He then played a cassette tape in the form of a muppet version of Omi. "And boy this muppet looks cute."

"What?! I knew it was a lie!" growled Kimiko before getting hit with a blast of water thanks to Wuya who chuckled.

"I'd be careful, you might burn yourself out if you get too mad." she let out a steam of flames that made the monks jump out of the way while Jack rushed to the book.

Only for Omni to block him and shook his head.

"Sorry, can't let you do that." He chuckled. "Besides, the wu has one more effect. If good and evil seek it out, it means an automatic Xiaolin Showdown."

"WHAT?!"

"He he, oops. Forgot to tell ya, oh well~" he laughed. "And no it's not all of you against each other, it's you vs a team of the greatest contestants in the omniverse! Ha ha ha! He he~"

"You didn't tell us that!" yelled Jack. "All you did was tell us if we got it we could rewrite the whole universe!"

"Say what?!" gaped Omi. "That book can do all that? Impossible!"

"Chaos made it." Omni deadpanned. "And since I'm not good or evil, I get to decide WHO fights ya. So suck it!"

Chase frowned as nine portals appeared above them.

"Time to reveal the players." Omni laughed. "First, come out Yui!"

A dark cloaked figure dropped out, head first into the ground with his body staying perfectly still.

"...Yui?" Omni said in confusion. "Ya ok?"

And cue Yui screaming in pain from the lava. "OH GOD MY BEAUTIFUL FACE IS ON FIRE!"

The monks and villains deadpanned as Omni pulled Yui out of the lava.

"Relax, you're still alive so just stop screaming."

"Omni? Oh great, the one time I give Juliet some attention, I get pulled away for something."

"For a good reason." He pointed to the characters. "A Xiaolin Showdown for the wu Chaos, your hated enemy, made."

"The term is OUR hated enemy, and wow, didn't know you jacked one of his items, good on ya."

"Gross term, but yes." He said before pointing to another portal. "Come out Tobi!"

Said figure with an orange mask landed on the ground and groaned. "Owe...huh? Where's Tobi now?"

"Hold up! Pause!" spoke up Jack with a frown. "You mean we have to team up with these losers to fight these two? That wasn't part of the agreement."

"Eight." Omni corrected him. "And I'm a villain too, so betrayals are the norm. So come out Scar!"

A dark maned lion with a scar appeared on the hardened ground. "...this is quite...annoying."

"What's that there Ah talking lion?" Clay asked in confusion.

"Hey, you got a talking dragon right here. It's not that big." huffed Dojo.

Another portal opened up and revealed a pirate with the face of an octopus and covered in sea life.

"Davy Jones." Omni smirked. "And for this fight, he can walk on land."

Said pirate looked around and saw Omni before frowning. "I should've known you'd be the reason I'm...where am I this time you accursed god?"

"Vesuvius, also you must be talking about my future self, this is the first time I summoned ya." He said before pointing to another portal. "Jafar!"

The man with the snake staff fell on the ground while looking very cross. He shook his head and stood up before looking around. "Where am I?"

"Vesuvius." Omni said while a woman with pointed horns and a third eye landed gracefully on the ground. "Ah, Kaguya. Good to see you, and perfect foil for Wuya."

She looked at Wuya before frowning. "Hag."

"Same to you. Are those painted or have you always been part moose?" Wuya threw back.

Both glared as a figure with a purple kimono and long black hair landed on the hard ground.

"Naraku." Omni said with a false smile. "Hope you consume Chase." 'I HATE HIM SO MUCH AHHHH!'

He dusted himself off while Kimiko silently thought he was hot while looking around and facepalmed. "Omni, why am I not surprised?"

"Tobi agrees." nodded the orange masked shinobi.

Omni backed away as a woman with pale skin and dark eyes landed next to him. "Um...hi mistress Salem. Um...sorry for missing the meetings, um...busy?"

"Save it Omni." she frowned. "Just tell me what's going o...is this another version of Super Smash Brothers again? We've been over this."

"No no, just a contest to beat these characters." He pointed to the other group as a pair of eyes appeared next to him. "And get Chaos' Book of Chaos."

"Oh really now?"

He paled as said cat appeared near him. 'AHHHHHH!'

"Now why would you go and do that Omni? It's not nice to steal someone else's stuff." the cat shook his head with a chuckle.

"Um...well…" he gulped before calming himself down. "Look, they want to destroy reality, and remake it. You made it as a joke, so with this team of nine we can have fun, chaos, some laughs, and kill at least one annoying person. That and you all look bored doing the same thing, so why not try a Xiaolin Showdown and just let loose?"

"Wait, killing?" paled Omi.

"Yep. So team Evil." Omni said to the group. "Let's set aside our differences and kick these would be villains and heroes into next year!"

"Ok!" Tobi said with enthusiasm while Scar just rolled his eyes. "Tobi will do it!"

"Wait, so this is all just some game?" asked Raimundo. "Just so we'll work with these guys? No way."

"For once I can agree with him." spoke Wuya with her hands lit up. "I'm not some pawn to play with."

Omni sighed. "Then we have a problem, if no one participates, the Book of Chaos will activate and destroy us all, and I don't think Chaos here wants to be bored at your inability to get along for once. It's too predictable right Chaos? Yui?"

"I have one question. How is this gonna be entertaining? You literally pinned a rabbit goddess, sorcerer, and a demon with a huge appetite against some monks and a small ragtag group of evil. I'm pretty sure we know who's gonna win."

"Simple, I enact the most dangerous rule in the Xiaolin Showdown rulebook. Dimensional Royale!" Omni cackled as Dojo paled.

"Oh no, not that one!"

"What do you mean?" Omi asked.

"That rule was banned for a reason! It will collide ALL dimensions together until one participant stays alive. And the entire dimensions used will try and kill us, and I do mean ANYTHING!" he spoke up with wide eyes. "Are you completely insane?!"

"Yes. Half the time." Omni said while Yui nodded in agreement. "So if you want to get the wu, you better work together or die. So what wu will you wager?"

"Now hold up there partner." spoke Clay. "If yer gonna go off and throw us into this howdown of a showdown, then you gotta give us time to work something out with these varmints."

"Alright, you got thirty minutes." He said while playing poker with Chaos, Tobi, and Yui. "Starting now."

The monks and heylin side huddled up.

"Alright, first off, this is insane!" spoke Kimiko. "A wu that can destroy everything?"

"Technically everything BUT the user." spoke Jack. "We were gonna use it to make everything evil and stay the same."

"Jack, you have a talent for yammering." frowned Wuya.

"I know." He smirked.

"And how would you even survive such a thing?!" Raimundo snapped.

"Remake the universe, duh."

"Uh, I think he means HOW."

"Oh! We'd all just hold it at the same time. At least that's what that guy told us."

"I knew he was up to something." frowned Chase. "Now we're all part of a sick and twisted game that could lead to all of us perishing."

"That no good son of a snake." Clay frowned.

Omi took a very deep breath. "My fellow monks, Jack Spicer, and heylin warriors, we might be bamboozled and kathinked, but we might work together to stop this god. Even if we are in a texas standoff."

"Mexican standoff."

"That too."

"As much as I hate to admit it, you might have a point." spoke Wuya. "I'm gonna make it out of this alive, plus make that no good grandma beg for mercy. Calling me a hag." she muttered with Kimiko smirking. "Don't even say it."

"I'm not, but if what that other guy said, it's gonna be hard. I mean, fighting against a god and goddess? We've never done that before. Dojo, any suggestions?"

"Besides moving to florida? Not really."

"Yui's a god too!" Omni yelled out. "And fifteen minutes-OH FUCK not another royal flush Tobi!" 'Stupid eyes.'

"Yay! Tobi wins again!" He said with a gitty body expression before grabbing the pot of gold coins and Omni's cloak, revealing his true form.

'Fuck him!'

"If we are to win, we'll have to try and work in sync." spoke Chase. "If we try to work by ourselves, we will most likely fail."

"And the universe with us." Dojo groaned.

"So we are in agreement, we work together to defeat this god." spoke Omi.

"But what wu should we use?" Kimiko asked.

"Duh, the ones we brought of course." spoke Raimundo. "Not like we can make a pitstop to the temple and back."

And cue Yui appearing next to them with a wooden shop with the sign 'Wu Shop' in white paint. "Wu! Wu! Get your wu here!"

"Really?" Jack asked while walking over to the shop. "A wu shop?"

"Hey wait a sec." Kimiko walked over and looked at the items over. "Most of these are ours."

"If you imply I stole them, you're wrong. I just happened to borrow without asking. So, you want some wu to stock up on or not? Frankly it doesn't matter to me, but you guys need all the help you can get."

"Oh!" Jack said while grabbing the Golden Tiger Claws. "Dibs!"

"That'll be fifty bucks."

"What?! Fifty bucks?! That's evil!"

"You're right. I should make it an even hundred."

"Nooo!" He cried out as Wuya grabbed the Reversing Mirror and Chase grabbed the Shard of Lightning before seeing the Emperor Scorpion on the 'not for sale' pile. "I'll pay twenty-five."

"No."

"Thirty?"

Yui shook his head while Omi took the Mind Reading Conch.

"Ten?"

"A hundred and fifty."

"One dollar?" He asked while Clay took the Jetbootsu and Raimundo kept his Sword of the Storm, although he looked tempted on taking the Longi Kite. "A nickel?"

"I should just slap you for going that low."

"Gah fine! I'll take the damn offer!" He snapped while Kimiko took the Serpent's Tail.

"It's a million dollars now."

"WHAT?!"

"For all of you."

"We ain't got that kinda cash." frowned Clay.

"Wait." Wuya looked at Jack. "Didn't you say your family was rich?"

"Yeah?"

"So they must have given you a credit card or something like that for all of your robots."

"Are you kidding? My mom said that's for emergencies only."

"Well this is an emergency!" Kimiko snapped. "So just get it out now Jack!"

"Three minutes!" Omni yelled out while busy poking Scar's eyes with a stick.

"Stop that!" he growled at the god.

"Not until you purr." He said while Chase grabbed Jack and pulled out a gold card and threw it at Yui.

"Hey!"

"Thank you, now will that be paper or plastic?"

"None." Chase said bluntly as the shop vanished as Yui appeared next to Omni.

"So." Omni smirked. "What will your wu be? Also we have some good ones for our team."

"Like what?" Omi asked.

"Moby Morpher for Scar, Shadow Slicer for Salem, Zing Zom-Bone for Jafar, Third Arm Sash for Naraku, Silk Spitter for Yui, Ruby of Ramses for Tobi, Orb of Tornami for Davy Jones, Lunar Locket for Kaguya, and Kuzusu Atom for Chaos." Omni smirked. "Oh and Emperor Scorpion for me, I'll just take care of the weakest ones during the battle, ok~"

"He means hog all the fun." Yui whispered to their team.

"Hey! You used the item with Ladybug and her boyfriend, it's my turn to use it." Omni deadpanned as the 'Good' team coughed. "Oh right, your wu for this Dimensional Royale?"

"We wager the Reversing Mirror, Shard of Lightning, Serpent's Tail, Sword of the Storm, Changing Chopsticks, Jetbootsu, Golden Tiger Claws, and the Mind Reading Conch." Omi said while Dojo paled as he just counted the number of wu.

"Wait." Dojo said in shock. "I'm in this too?"

"Well yeah." Raimundo said. "They have nine and we have eight, including you."

"Oh no." he gulped. "Uh, maybe I should just stick back and stay on the side, purely for cheering purposes."

"Chicken." spoke Chaos. "And to think, you sunk Atlantis and were a universal threat. Must be going soft."

And cue an angry dragon who took the Changing Chopsticks in his hands. "I am no chicken!"

"Oh my bad, I meant gecko."

"You wanna go! I'll show you what this dragon's got!" he yelled out getting riled up.

Omni chuckled. "Ok, time to start this little Dimensional Royale…um what was the phrase again Yui? Kinda forgot."

"I know it, but for shame." he shook his head. "Don't you know it's said AFTER the place gets a makeover? You expect them to fight on a normal looking volcano top? If this is gonna be a big showdown, it's time for a big makeover."

"...right." He said before causing the world to break apart at the seams as several dimensions, from ice cold tundras to a sea of dead ships to even a savanna appeared and started colliding with the parts, forming a giant solar system of different realities as the Book of Chaos rested in the middle of the field, before suddenly vanishing in a bright light. "Survive and find the book and you will win, but remember one shall win!"

"Uh guys? Is it too late to say I'm allergic to death?" gulped Jack.

They ignored him as they got ready to fight the omniversal team.

"Alright all of you, follow with me." Yui cleared his throat and inhaled. "GONG YI TANPAI!"

They looked at him with a confused look on his face.

"What?" Both Tobi and Salem said at the same time.

Yui facepalmed. "It means go!"

And cue them splitting up and taking refuge in a 'planet' best suited to their own powers and behaviors.

"Honestly, noobs." muttered Yui.

"Yep." Omni said before vanishing. "Time to keep the prize safe, later Xiolin and Heylin pests!"

"That hag is mine." Wuya frowned while heading towards the ice planet. "I'll rip those horns of her off and carve her like a statue."

"I shall go with the octopus." Omi said while heading to the planet of decaying ships.

Chase used the wu to teleport to the castle like planet. 'That demon is my prey, for now.'

Jack looked around before heading to the desert planet, as Clay headed to the savanna planet, Raimundo flew towards the planet full of black ooze, Dojo headed to the swirling void of nothingness, and Kimiko stayed in front of Yui.

"Well since I'm facing off against the cute asian, I can use my deadliest weapon of them all." chuckled Yui.

"That being what?" She frowned. "Being an ass like the pervert?"

"Oh no, I mean telling you all the stuff that I've jerked off to thanks to all kinds of stuff. Now let's see, what fetish was first?" he pulled out a list that rolled down. "Ah yes, hot girls in just their underwear."

Kimiko frowned before using the Serpent's Tail to go flying towards a planet full of swirls.

"Hey! I haven't gotten to the shemales!" he called before raising his wu. "Silk Spitter!"

Only for it to miss as she was intangible.

"...OMNI!"

(With Wuya)

She used her flames to keep her warm while making her way through the snow. "Why this place?"

That was when a black tear appeared behind her and Kaguya appeared from it.

"Die." She said before trying to impale the witch with a sharpened bone from her right arm.

Wuya whirled around and threw a fireball that encompassed the bone and part of Kaguya's hand.

She frowned before the flames extinguished instantly and she sent a barrage of bones spears at Wuya.

Said witch jumped over them and snapped her fingers before two large golems made of ice burst up from the ground and grabbed Kaguya.

Kaguya looked at them before using her third eye to summon black flames that melted the golems as she saw the moon and used the wu. "Face the goddess of the moon, Lunar Locket."

Wuya blinked before seeing the moon heading right towards her at a great neck speed. "Reversing Mirror!"

And cue the moon heading the opposite direction as Kaguya swiped at her with a bone blade.

"A hag like you is no match for a goddess and a mother."

"I knew you were older than me, you're as pale as snow." remarked Wuya who let out a chant and caused an ice wave to rise up and block the bone.

Kaguya frowned before suddenly morphing her hair into a thick set of needles and shot them at Wuya.

"Ow!" she cried out feeling blood get drawn.

"I will turn you into dust before the day is over."

"Fat chance grandma."

Both glared before rushing at each other.

(With Chase)

He looked around while the toxic gas made his senses less heightened as he tried to find the demon that 'god' brought for this showdown. He tried not to inhale too much while trying to see if he spotted any movement.

"Such a strange yokai." spoke Naraku from the shadows. "Still, you will become one with my flesh."

Chase stopped and looked around. "That's a bold claim to hear. If you choose to hide like a shadow, you could have used it to strike me down. Quite the arrogant one."

That was when a blue scarf lashed out at Chase's neck and pulled him across the ground until releasing him into a dark dungeon.

"Same with you." spoke the half yokai before morphing his body into his grotesque form, tentacles and all. "Fool."

"Showing yourself was your second mistake. Shard of Lightning." he vanished from the spot and appeared behind Naraku.

He chuckled before using the sashsash on him and tightly grabbed his neck. "This Third Arm Sash will be useful in destroying your pride."

Chase smirked. "Shard of Lightning." and vanished before Naraku got a sharp kick to the template when he reappeared above him.

He looked up before calculating the next spot and started destroying the support beams as he quickly vanished in a puff of miasma.

CRASH!

Chase landed and ducked around a beam as Naraku tried to find him.

"To think, Inuyasha was a better opponent than you." He taunted while using the sash to 'look' around several corners. "He could sniff me out, you? You can only hide and crawl away like the lizard yokai you are."

'Taunts like that won't work on me foolish beast.' he thought before using the wu again and wound up under Naraku's face and delivered a quick kick to it before vanishing and kicked the back of his head, and began to use a combo of quickly moving around with kicks to the vital points.

Naraku frowned before using his tentacles and miasma to keep the man from hitting him while also poisoning his body, knowing that his miasma will eventually lead to his death. 'He might be immortal, but his body is still human. For a yokai, he is foolish to try and stand against my miasma.'

Chase back flipped away while kicking away the tentacles if they got close while coughing. 'This poison is working on me more and more, I need to make this quick.'

"You will soon become my flesh." He said with a chuckle before using a centipede arm to send the man flying into a wall as the wu fell to the ground. "And that is no boast either, foolish lizard."

"Accursed yokai." growled Chase before changing into his monster form and ripped the centipede apart.

(With Omi)

He blinked while on a giant ship full of fish people that looked very unsavory. All of them growled at him with him smiling nervously. "Uh, good evening?"

"Looke here." One pirate with a shark's face. "A stowaway."

"Let's see if he can swab the deck." said another one with a conch for a head.

Omi gulped. "Fine fishmen...maybe we can speak about it?

That was when a giant squid of water appeared on the starboard bow of the ship and tried to attack Omi with its tentacles.

"Dinner boys!" laughed Davy Jones while at the wheel as he held the Orb of Tornami in his left hand.

The water 'squid' attempted to use its tentacles on Omi, but it didn't work for the warrior of water. He jumped up and began to easily go from one tentacle to the other.

Davy Jones growled before steering the ship towards another ship, it's cannons ready and loaded with firepower. "FIRE!"

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

"Tornado Strike, Water!" called Omi before making water swirl around him and sent it out, knocking the cannonballs away and had them explode in the water.

Only to get slashed on the arm by Davy Jone's sword.

"You bilgerat! I will send you to the locker for destroying my armada!" He yelled while slashing his blade at him and then kicked Omi with his crab pegleg.

"Ah!" he cried before landing face first against the mast. Only to get whacked across the face by the crab arm. "Gah! Mind Reader Conch!"

As he tried to read the mind of Davy Jones, he accidentally heard all of the crew on the ship, all speaking in unison and screaming for death from being part of the ship itself.

"Uh oh." he muttered rolling to the side when Davy Jones nearly got him with his sword.

"Hold still ya landlubber!"

Omi dodged the strike before jumping behind a mast, only for Dave Jones to go right through it like it was butter.

SWISH!

"I'll have you be fed to the sharks!"

'Oh no!'

(With Jack)

The redhead flew around a large desert while sweating like a pig. "Holy crap! Why a desert?!" he wiped the sweat off. "I should've installed an A/C in this thing."

As he flew around, he didn't see the giant sandstorm in the distance that was getting closer to him.

WOOOOOSH!

"What I wouldn't give for a nice cold-huh?" Jack said before getting hit by a sandstorm and sent flying. "AAAAAAAHHHH!"

That was when the sandstorm turned into a tower of glass that covered Jack's lower legs as Jafar floated towards him.

"Such a street rat. Almost insufferable as Aladdin." He frowned while holding the Zing Zom-Bones around his staff's cobra head.

"Woah! H-Hey now, let's be easy." gulped Jack. "I mean, I know we're supposed to fight, but maybe we could make a deal."

"Or I can leave you here." Jafar smirked. "And let the buzzards eat your pathetic eyes."

Jack paled and gulped. "Or! Or, we could team up. You know, work together to survive all this. I mean come on, you got pulled into this thing like everyone else. You must be a bit angry, right?"

He frowned while his staff glowed red along with the wu opening up. "Yes, but I don't like you."

'Oh crap!' he pulled his wu out. "Golden Tiger Claws!"

But before he could escape, the staff's eyes glowed and affected his mind as Jafar smirked.

"Zing Zom-Bone."

(With Raimundo)

The boy shivered as he saw a large expanse of dark pools of muck and a purple sky with a broken up moon. "Ok...this is creepy." he moved around slowly and gulped. "How am I gonna find someone around here?"

"You will not need to travel far." spoke Salem while walking behind him as she held the Shadow Slicer in her right hand. "I may not like my cabal's resident god, but I have been under a lot of stress lately. Namely with a certain Fall Maiden's failure."

"Woah!" he jumped and whirled around at her while taking a stance. "Alright look here, I'm not gonna go down without a fight."

She sighed before causing some claw like hands to form from the ground. "I may be rusty, but I can still teach you a lesson child."

Raimundo was about to strike when the pools started forming strange black animals that seemed to give off a dark aura from their bodies.

"But first, some trials." Salem smirked while pointing at the boy. "Tear him to pieces my spawn."

They let out roars with Raimundo bringing hs wu out.

"Sword of the Sword!"

WOOOSH!

The monsters went flying from the tornado as Salem used the wu to appear behind him and used some magic on him, in the form of a black energy ball of pain.

BOOM!

"AHHH!" He cried out while using the wind to keep himself afloat.

"This world's magic is unique." Salem admitted before appearing behind his shadow again. "But can it kill me I wonder?"

"Hiya!" he let out spinning himself and swung at her head.

Which actually split her head open.

"Holy crap!" He cried out in horror before Salem's hands pressed the head back together as it began to heal.

"..." she took the sword and threw it aside before kicking the boy to the right. "I knew this would happen, stupid twin deities."

Raimundo groaned and grimaced. "Aw man, I didn't need to see that."

She looked up before snapping her fingers as a Wyvern appeared from the pits. "Destroy that child."

" **ROAR!** "

"Mommy." he squeaked before he got up and took off running.

(With Clay)

He looked around the area while seeing a large rock formation with an acute triangle shape in the distance as several hyenas were running around along with other wildlife. "Woohee, this place reminds me of the ranch back home, minus the weird dogs."

That was when a low growl was heard in the long grass.

Clay turned and got ready while pulling his rope out. "Alright, let's see if this is the fella Ah'm goin' toe to toe with."

Only for Scar, with the Moby Morpher on his tail, to jump from behind and tried to break his windpipe. "ROAR!"

"AH!" he let out before throwing the rope which snagged on Scar's mow, making him yank and shut it before he jumped with Scar crashing on the ground.

Only for a stampede of wildebeests to charge right at him as Scar used the wu to turn into a snake and slithered into the grass.

RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE!

"Jetbootsu!" he yelled before flying up into the air and above them.

Only for a large vulture to claw at his face as Scar changed back behind some rocks and whispered to some of his hyena minions.

"Take care of that ape, and you can have the entire meal." He smirked deviously.

"Ha ha ha!" Banzai laughed while licking her lips.

"Don't gotta tell us twice Scar, we'll rip the meat right off." Shenzi smirked as Clay got the vulture off his face.

"Darn bird." He grumbled before noticing a huge pack of hyenas running towards him from all directions. "Looks to me like Ah got me some dogs to train."

Scar smirked while watching from behind the rocks as he was waiting to add the killing blow to this overgrown ape. 'It's all a matter of time.'

(With Dojo)

The dragon looked around while floating in a black void devoid of stars and light. "O-Ok...this isn't…that c-c-creepy."

A pair of eyes appeared behind the dragon. "Pst, you look scared."

"AHH!" He screamed as Chaos appeared next to him with the Kuzusu Atom floating next to him. "Not cool!"

"You sure? It seemed cool to me." smiled the cat. "Although you look like a snake."

"Hey, I resent that!"

"And here I thought Daffy Duck was annoying." He said to the screen.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Dojo looking at the screen confused. "There's nothing there."

"Oh, it's just the viewers watching this biased battle unfold." He aimed the wu at Dojo. "And personally, I find this little spar boring."

"Wah!" screamed Dojo growing and tried flying away as Chaos started firing beams at him. "Hey now! Can't we talk this out? Talking animal to talking animal?"

"I'm a primordial, not an animal." He deadpanned before firing at Dojo's left arm, turning it into tiny atoms. "Like Duck Hunt but with flying snakes."

"YOW!" he screamed before going wide eyed and turned to the cat with a growl and flew at him. "You did it now!"

Chaos yawned before vanishing and entered the dragon's stomach before using boxing gloves to hit the kidneys.

"YEOW!"

(With Kimiko)

She moved her head around while amazed at the swirl like candy cane mountains and the japanese style villages dotting the landscape. "Ok, this looks like a great video game idea."

"No copying my idea unless I get royalty!" called Yui's voice from all around her. "I'll also take sexy selfies."

"HI!" Tobi waved while on a spiral tree. "TOBI CAN SEE YOU!"

"Hey Tobi, can you see what color her bra is from this distance?"

"Yes! Tobi sees all! And...she's not wearing a bra!"

Kimiko blushed while turning bright red with anger. "PERVERT!"

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

"Ohohoho! No bra? Why Kimiko, what would your father think?"

"Judolette Flip, FIRE!"

Tobi saw the flames heading towards him before quickly vanishing in an instant.

Yui yipped before it hit him. "AHH! MY DICKS ON FIRE!"

Kimiko frowned before Tobi appeared and raised the Ruby of Ramses up.

"RUBY OF RAMSES!" He yelled out while sending the girl flying all around the area like a pinball. "WEEE! THIS IS FUN!"

"Serpent's Tail!" she called going through the ground.

"Huh? Where'd she go?" That was when he saw Yui and became serious. "I recall you deity." He said calmly. "And I didn't appreciate you resurrecting Rin into a 'monster girl' zombie that wanted my groin."

"I have no idea what you mean." he remarked putting the flames out. "I think you have me mistaken for Deidara, he DOES have quite the hair do to be mistaken as a girl."

That lead to Yui getting sent flying by the wu's power as Kimiko appeared behind him and kicked him in the groin.

"OOOOOOH!"

"That must hurt!" Tobi said in his energetic voice before seeing Kimiko appearing next to him and nick the ruby away. "NOOO! Not the shiny!"

"Ruby of Ramses!"

Tobi blinked before getting sent flying into the distance. "AHHHHHHH!" 'Note to self, be serious with that brat next time.'

TWINKLE!

Kimiko turned to Yui. "You're next pervert!"

"Oh, you wanna call me perv? Hahahaha!" he laughed before taking a stance. "I'll show you what a real pervert is." he started to run at her with his wu out. "Silk Spitter!"

SQUIRT!

She used her wu to become intangible while Yui looked around to find the next spot she would appear.

"I'd come out Kimiko, unless you want me to call your daddy and tell him you're going around, braless, in a temple filled with old men and teenagers. I'll bet he'd LOVE to hear that."

She popped into existence while looking flustered. "Y-You wouldn't-MMMM!"

Yui smirked as he got his target, finally. "I'm sorry, what was that? I can't hear you with spider silk in your mouth. I guess you must be into some weird stuff."

"MMMMMM!" She cried out before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

(In the center of the sun)

Just as Yui appeared along with Jafar, Chase, Davy Jones, Salem, Kaguya, Clay, Chaos and Omni, who was taking a nap on the obsidian casing that held the Book of Chaos.

"Zzzzzz." He snored while the Emperor Scorpion was on his head like a crown.

Yui chuckled before walking over and cleared his throat. "Oh my god Bell, really? But I don't think Omni's ready for kids."

"Eh? Wait what?!" He cried out while waking up. "Oh...you."

"I can't believe you'd go and take a nap while we're working our butts off."

He sighed. "Anyway, time to fight until one is the winner, then I'm kicking ya ass. So second round go!"

"Wait, what about-" Clay was cut off and ducked from Davy Jones' sword before raising his fists up. "You wanna go? Then let's go."

The pirate swung again as Jafar blasted Salem with his staff, only for her to send balls of black energy at him.

"You mortal scum! You will pay for using magic on me!"

"Your magic trick is decent, but I am the true sorcerer!" he spoke while forming a wall of sand that took the energy before it went back at her as he pulled out the wu. "Zing Zom-Bone!"

It went right at her before connecting, only for nothing to happen.

"Huh?!"

"I have seen enough pain in my immortal life to withstand such pathetic attempts on my mind." She smirked before using her shadow hands on him, dragging him into the void as Kaguya used her bone spears at Chase.

SISH!

He flipped away while holding his wu out. "Shard of Lightning!"

She used her eyes to track him before using the wu. "Lunar Locket."

This caused a large moon to go flying into the sun and right at Chase while Chaos took notice and made the moon turn into poison ivy that landed on Yui's face.

"So boring, plus the moon dropping on someone is used to death in anime." Chaos sighed before dodging an attack from Davy Jone's water kraken. "Huh? Neat."

"I shall send you all to the locker!"

"Seismic Kick: Earth!" yelled Clay slamming his foot down and made the ground shake with Jafar and Salem wobbling as cracks formed.

Salem used the Shadow Slicer to avoid the attack as Jafar went falling into the cracks of the earth, right into the sun.

Davy Jones took notice of the earth and yelled in pain as some of the rocks got his face. "Damn you landlubber!"

"Ah don't know what that means, but that's for my pal!" he yelled out while using the Jetbootsu to fly over with his fist reared back.

He stumbled back before falling into the cracks as Chase kicked Chaos into Kaguya.

She frowned before noticing Chaos and tried to use a bone spear on him.

Said cat vanished with a chuckle. "Come now, you'll have to do better than that."

She frowned before grabbing the cat by the tail and threw him at Yui, who was already in a rage from the poison ivy in his eyes and didn't need him scratching his face. "Lowly beast."

"Damn it! Why the eyes? Oh well, at least it wasn't the dick."

"Kuzusu Atom." Chaos said before blasting Yui's crotch off as he turned to Kaguya and blasted her into atoms. "Sorry Naruto fans, but I'm the top deity here."

Yui cried out and grabbed his groin before looking at it and Chaos slowly. "You...took...my dick."

"Yep." He said calmly while Chase and Salem attacked with both martial arts and magical blasts, mostly the former for the former good guy on the mistress of the Grimm. "It will grow back." He looked at the screen. "No it won't."

"You took...my dick."

"I just said that." He deadpanned while Clay had to dodge a ball of darkness that came from Salem's fight. "You really need to get your ears cleaned."

Yui slowly turned to look at Chaos and scowled. "You insufferable...tiny...piece of anus crusted FURBALL!" he roared out before lunging at the cat and back slapped him into Salem.

"Ah!" She cried out before getting kicked by Chase into the crust of the sun. 'Omni, I will remember this!'

Chaos frowned before Yui grabbed his neck and ripped his band off, including the head, as he broke it into tiny pieces.

"You took something of mine, now I'll do the same to you Cheshire Cat wannabe!"

Chase and Clay stopped moving as Chaos slowly reformed his head and started to look...otherworldly as tentacles oozed out of the neck along with several giant eyes.

" **You. Have. Messed. With. The WRONG PRIMORDIAL!** " He roared while looking very pissed off.

"Bring it on Mr. Whiskers!" yelled Yui while firing webbing that covered Chaos' head before charging. "I'm gonna make you choke on my foot up your ass!"

Omni, who watched from the sidelines, sighed before using his wu to turn the Kuzusu Atom on its user and blasted him into pieces along with Yui, leaving Clay and Chase. "Can't have them fighting here, not yet. So fight you two and face the god of this world!"

Both of them looked at each other with Chase taking a stance.

"I'm impressed you made it this far dragon of the earth. It would seem those skills Master Fung taught you are for not."

"Ah could say the same to a slimy fella like you." remarked Clay cracking his knuckles.

Chase changed into his lizard form before using his wu to make himself even faster and unpredictable in his attacks.

Clay used an earth wall to block most of the attacks, but it didn't last long as he had to dodge some of the kicks and scratches. This lead to him getting banged up and tossed around with bloody cuts.

Omni watched on before getting an idea and used his wu to make the weapons fight their owners. 'Now for some entertainment.'

"Tarnation!" spoke Clay while trying to shove the boots away while Chase had to kick and punch around when the wu appeared at random spots to knock at him.

This went on before they decided to combine their powers and teleported and flew at their owners at lightspeed, distracting Chase in the meantime.

'Damn that god! He is one of THOSE dishonorable ones.'

Clay saw his chance and used another attack to open a fissure under Chase, sending him falling to the core of the sun.

"AHHHHHH!"

Clay panted while the wu started to settle down as Omni rose up from his seat.

"You are the final contestant, now." He grinned while summoning portal shaped buzzsaws. "Face the great god Omni!"

Clay glared and adjusted his hat. "You're gonna be one sorry son of a pig after Ah'm through with you."

Omni rushed at him before attacking with his buzzsaws and feet as Clay managed to block them. "I'm not a pig! I'm a god!"

"Only a no good dirty rotten pig would go off and do somethin' like this!" yelled Clay trying to deck Omni.

Only for him to dodge and punch Clay the face.

"OW!"

"You shall fall!"

"The heck Ah am!"

Both kept on attacking while not seeing Yui and Chaos watching them while eating popcorn.

"Who you betting on?"

"Neither." Chaos frowned. "I despise Omni right now and the texan."

"Good, then I'll bet on both."

Omni slashed at Clay before pulling out a giant hammer. "NORA SMASH!"

"Woah nelly! Jetbootsu!"

BOOM!

Clay went flying as Omni ran at him and yelled.

"YUI SMASH!"

Clay blinked before getting hit by a bust of Yui, made of marble.

"Copyright!" yelled Yui.

Clay looked at the obsidian case and got an idea before sprinting over, cracked it with his fist and grabbed the Book of Chaos, making Omni freeze. "Hold it!"

"Oh no. Don't open that book! For the love of me, don't open that book!" Omni yelled in horror. "You'll destroy the omniverse!"

"What's the matter? Ain't all tough now that Ah got this here book?" he asked with a frown. "You sure talked a big game when you made me and my friends fight."

"I wasn't going to let them open it! It was a joke!" Omni snapped. "Besides, I'm pissed off and bored since Sultiav just came into existence and is threatening reality, I DON'T NEED YOU DESTROYING REALITY AS WELL!"

"A joke?" Clay gripped the book tighter with a glare. "You think makin' all my friends be forced to kill and end up dead is some kinda joke!?"

"They're not dead! At the end of the Dimensional Royale, they will all be fixed, I swear on Fate and Chaos's name!"

And cue a now pissed of cat.

"Just don't open that book!"

"Do it!" called Yui. "I wanna see what happens!"

"I say no." Chaos said bluntly. "It would be boring starting from scratch."

"Please!" Omni yelled. "I'll grant you a wish of you don't open the book!"

Clay looked at him with a cold look and looked at the book.

"Please!" 'I don't want to be destroyed!'

"...prove it then."

"Just name a wish and I'll grant it!"

Clay put a hand on his chin. "So all Ah gots to do is wish it, no strings attached?"

"Yes! Now just put the book down please!" Omni begged.

"Wait until he gives it to you!" called Yui.

Clay thought it over while Omni looked very pale and scared for his eternal life. "Alright Ah got somethin'. Ah wish that all of this never happened."

"...what?!" Omni gasped. "But that would destroy time and space within this reality! Your dimension would be destroyed from the inside out!"

Clay blinked at this while Chaos nodded.

"Try something less messy, Fate would be peeved if his precious order is messed up by such a wish. And then he will keep cheating at cards."

"...then how about destroying this here book?"

"I can do that." Omni said quickly, forgetting his fears of the primordial. "I can destroy the book so no one else will try and remake the omniverse!"

"Then get to it."

Omni snapped his fingers as the book turned into dust, causing the world to return to normal as the monks and villains appeared on the hard lava, with Yui and a very pissed off Chaos still in the area. "Done!"

"Huh? What? Where?" spoke Dojo looking around.

"It seems the royale has resolved itself." Chase said while Jack looked around for the book.

"Where is that wu?"

"Destroyed it." Omni said. "Clay here made me do it to keep him from opening the book and….oh fuck." He looked at Chaos. 'Shit!'

Said cat didn't look amused as he floated up with his arms crossed. "Wrong move Omni."

"B-But-" he tried to say as Yui chuckled at his friend's karma. "But I had no choice! It was either the book or getting killed, AGAIN! And I'm not going to do my Gary Sue arc all over again!"

"I'm going to remember this, on both of you." Chaos frowned before vanishing in a cloud of black energy.

He gulped while straightening himself upright and turned to the heroes and villains. "So that was fun. Also I was just letting off some steam from being possessed by a crazy entropy god, so...no hard feelings?"

That got him frowns from all of them present.

"Ok then." He looked at Yui. "No hard feelings Yui?"

"Meh, I'm not bothered by it. Frankly I'm more worried with Juliet getting mad I left her hanging."

"Juliet? You mean Marisa right?" Omni asked in confusion. "Or did a temporal flux appear while I was here making Dojo date a hydra?"

"No, Juliet, our maid, remember?"

"...no." He said bluntly before looking at Wuya and Kimiko. "Want to make these two into monster girls or hit the road?"

"I say hit the road, Wuya looks mighty pissed at you."

He saw the witch getting ready to use her fire at him before he formed a portal and released a small bunny with blood on his lips. "Ok, but let's have them deal with the rabbit. Ok?" 'He he he.'

"Works for me."

The monks looked lost at this as the deities vanished and the bunny looked at Raimundo with a frown as it wiggled its nose.

"Um...a rabbit?" Kimiko said with a raised eyebrow.

"Ok, now this is just some weird joke on them." spoke Raimundo as the rabbit hopped over to him. "I mean what can a tiny bunny d-"

CHOMP!

And cue the boy's arm getting a nasty bite to the shoulder as excessive blood went flying all over the place.

"AHHHHH!"

The bunny then jumped to Chase's face and began biting his eyes out while hopping over to Jack and ripped his ass a new one, literally.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The bunny kept on its reign of carnage while Chaos watched the scenarios.

'One day.' He thought with a frown. 'One day you two OC god wannabes.'


	174. Chapter 174

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 174

Sonic and Tails share harems.

Series: Sonic

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonic groaned as he sat on his couch and looked at the ceiling, just getting done with him kicking Eggman's ass again. That's when he got a call from Amy.

"Hey Sonic, I have an itch that needs scratching."

"I dunno Amy, today's Eggman battle really did a number on me." he groaned stretching his leg. "Maybe we could reschedule."

"Hmph, I bet you're lying and having sex with someone you actually care about!"

"No, Amy, come-" she hung up. 'So many girls wanna get it on after an Eggman battle, but I don't have the time...what am I gonna do?'

"Hey Sonic, did you hear that Tomatopotamus is gonna get a TV Show?" Asked Tails as he ran in.

"No, I...didn't." he spoke as he looked at the fox and felt a lightbulb go off. "So...Tails, you and I are best buddies right?"

"Till death do we part."

"Uh, right. We've amassed a great bevy of babes right?"

"Have you been going to Justin Beaver's book club?"

"Focus."

"Right, sorry."

"So...what do you say we share harems?"

"Sh-share harems!?"

"Come-on, I know you've been eyeing Amy and Sally." he smiled with Tails blushing. "Don't lie, be honest."

"Yes, it's true."

"You see? So how's about it, we combine our harems? I've been wanting to get at Perci and Staci, but they're in your harem."

"Wait, why are you bringing this up now?"

"Fighting Eggman can drain me if it takes too long, and Amy called me for sex but I just can't right now."

"So you're gonna send me to fuck her in your stead?"

"Yeah, you gonna say no?"

"I'm totally not saying no..."

"Then we've got a deal." They then shook hands. "Now I'm gonna call Amy, she's just gonna love cuddling you and your big bushy tails afterwards."

"Thanks Sonic."

Later at Amy's house...

"Ugh! I can't believe Sonic, and here I had a nice number on to show off to." She said before Tails knocked on the door. "Ooh! Guess he changed his mind." She was gonna open the door but then got a call from Sonic.

"Hey Amy, here's the thing...me and Tails kinda had an agreement, I bet he's at your front door right now."

"Tails? For what?"

"That we could share harems...heheh..."

"What!? Sonic, I can't believe you whored out a minor!"

"Hey! That minor is my best bud!"

"Who you sold out, although I haven't said no, but I'd like to know a reason to say no." she huffed.

"I'm gonna be honest Amy, this is something kinky me and Tails can both experience. I share my girls and he shares his."

"I still don't hear a real answer."

"Well, he'll be a very adorable lover and look at it this way, now you got access to another dick in case your main one is tired or hanging with bros."

"And you did this behind my back?"

"Amy, I trust Tails more than anyone, er, except you, I trust you just as much. Anyways, give him a chance, you might like it."

"Rrrr...fine, but only because I'm so wet right now." she huffed ending the call before answering the door. "Hey Tails."

"Hey Amy, did Sonic tell you about why I'm here?"

"Yep, thanks a lot for this." she nodded while he saw her underwear and blushed while staring. "See something you like?"

"Y-yes..."

"What are you blushing for? Haven't you done this with your harem?" She asked before taking his hand and walking him to her room.

"W-Well yeah, it's just that's way hotter than what they usually have."

"Sounds like me and Rouge will have to lend them some of our clothes the next time." she shrugged before pulling him in. "But right now, let's see if you got the stamina to keep up." Amy pushed him down onto the bed and then claimed his lips.

He moaned and wrapped his arms around her while his tails swished.

'Oh really? You kids don't know how to kiss with tongue yet?' She thought. 'I'll have to fix that.' She then slid her tongue in, making Tails go wide eyed and tried pulling back, but Amy held his head close. 'Nuh huh, you're gonna learn how hot this is.'

'I can feel her tongue, I really like this kind of kiss...I gotta show Zooey later.' he thought while reaching down to rub Amy's sides.

'Mmmh, Sonic never grabbed my hips before. I wonder if Tails will move down and grab my butt.' she wondered before they broke the kiss and she reached for Tails' groin. "Oooh, you get hard quick and...what is this I'm feeling?" She said looking down. "You're as big as Sonic. Who knows, you'll probably get bigger by the time you're his age."

"Only downside is I wasn't born with enough dicks to match my tails." Tails sat down on the bed as Amy wrapped her bosom around Tails' dick.

"It's okay Tails, as long as you can give someone a good fucking." she winked before moving her tits up and down.

"Mmmh...you're right, you know, I'm planning on taking Zooey's virginity some time this month."

"You haven't done it yet?"

"No, I wait until the right time to share the bed with a girl for the first time."

"Aww, you're such a gentleman." Then Amy started licking the tip.

Tails groaned and leaned back. "Ah yeah."

'Cute.' She could feel Tails' dick twitch. "Aw, you already ready to blow?"

"Y-yes, please let it out on your face!"

"Gladly." Tails' first load of the night splattered all over Amy's face with some of it dripping off her face on to her tits.

"Mmm, not bad." Amy complimented, tasting it.

"Thanks Amy."

After cleaning up the spunk, Amy climbed onto the bed. "Okay Tails, make sure you don't pull out."

"But you might get pregnant."

"Don't worry, it's safe today." 'Maybe.'

"Well if you say so." He then put his hands on Amy's hips before thrusting inside.

She let out a hum while he groaned. "You're so good at this Tails."

"And your pussy is kinda loose."

"Well, I did participate a few times in a game called Daddy Roulette."

"Daddy Roulette?"

"A bunch of guys, in this case, Sonic, Knuckles and some other 3rd guy, it changes each night gangbang me and then instead of cumming inside, cum into a cup, mix up the sperm, and then pour it inside."

"Does that explain why your 2nd kid looks like Knuckles?" Tails asked as he thrusted harder.

"Mmm, hell yeah."

"Oh, so you weren't cheating." He moaned.

"Daddy Roulette also explains why other couples have babies that don't look like the father, but nobody's died over it."

"Oh, y-you mean like how even though Shadow and Maria are together, but their daughter looks more like Charmy or how Vector and Vanilla are together, Cream's little brother looks more like Silver?"

"Exactly."

"That's insane." Tails said. "But now I'd like to try Daddy Roulette at least once."

"I heard Charlie and Belinda wanna try it out." Amy moaned as Tails grabbed her chest.

"Oh...guess I'll think about it." he smirked before leaning down to give the nipples a lick.

"Mmmh, not as good as Sonic, but you'll get there." she hummed rubbing his head and one of the tails.

"So soft." Both said as Tails felt his dick twitch.

"I'm cumming!" Tails cried out while Amy bit her lip and humming loudly.

"Give me all you got!"

After Tails stopped, he fell on top of her and panted.

'He's so cute...' She then cuddled him before kissing his cheek. "Goodnight Tails."

"Goodnight...Amy..." he panted before falling asleep.

(Later)

It was the next day and Sonic was going to Tails' house, accompanied by Sally.

"So you excited Sally?"

"Yes, I can't believe you found someone that you'll share me with."

"Let's just say it's someone I really trust."

"It's Tails isn't it?"

"How'd you know?"

"Tails is the only other guy with a harem and you 2 are basically brothers." she remarked bluntly. "My second guess would have been Knuckles."

"Hah, I'm not ready for you to play Daddy Roulette just yet." Then they knocked on Tails' door.

They waited before said fox opened it.

"Hey Tails, you available for a threesome?"

"With aunt Sally? Heck yeah!"

"So eager to fuck your aunt, aren't you?"

"So what? Sonic fucks his mom and sister." he pointed out as the two came inside. "At least with you it's not biological so there's no chance of inbreeding."

"My mom and sis don't care and let me do it raw all the time, so I ain't complaining."

Tails and Sonic quickly locked the doors and covered the windows, while Sally sat on the couch.

"Oh aunt Sally, I'm ready for my funny kiss."

"Then come here and let me give it to you~"

He hopped onto her lap and they quickly claimed each other's lips. They moaned with Sonic rubbing his dick and Sally reaching down to rub Tails'.

Tails kneaded Sally's chest while sticking his tongue further into her mouth.

'Mmmmm~'

Sally and Sonic stroked faster as Tails then broke the kiss and stuck his face in her chest.

"My turn." Said Sonic before he sat next to them and started kissing Sally.

She kissed back while Tails motorboated her tits. It tickled her as she laughed while kissing Sonic. "Reminds me of when he use to do that when we cuddled."

"I can do that for you after we finish fucking." Said Sonic as their dicks twitched. "Wanna get a nice sperm coat?"

"Oh yes, get it all over me." She said in a seductive voice.

Sonic and Tails stepped back as Sally threw her jacket to the side. They jerked their dicks and aimed them at her. 2 loads of baby batter cascaded all over her body as she moaned from the warmth.

"Oh now that's the stuff."

"I'll go get you some paper towels." Said Sonic, zipping back and forth in a second.

"Hey, I didn't say I wanted it cleaned up." She said as she continued to rub herself. She then spread her legs. "Okay Tails, fuck you aunt in her pussy, and you Sonic, you keep asking for anal..."

"Yes!" he fist pumped. "Finally."

And so, Sally was on the couch, where she was sandwiched between Sonic and Tails.

"Get nice and rough you too."

Tails held her chest, Sonic held her ass, and then with a swift simultaneous movement, both plowed their dicks inside!

"Ah god yes! Give me those dicks!" she Moaned before being silenced by Tails' lips. "Mmmm~" Their tongues danced while Sonic nibbled Sally's neck. Both trying to move in sync with the other.

'He's such a good kisser.' Thought Sally while wrestling her tongue against Tails.

'Aunt Sally, I walked in on you and Sonic fucking once, but now I'm actually joining in...I'm so happy.' Then both sides started thrusting faster. 'I hope she gets knocked up!' Thought Tails as his dick twitched.

'Wonder if Tails is gonna knock her up.' Sonic thought as his dick started to twitch. Both came inside Sally at the same time, moaning loudly in Tails' mouth.

"AHHHHH!"

Afterwards, we now see Sonic and Sally leaving the house.

"See yah Tails, call me when you want some more."

"You know I will!" Tails called over before closing the door. "Only a few days left till Zooey gets back from her trip, can't wait to show her how adults fuck when she gets back."

The next day...

"So...that's where Lady Walrus has been getting her kids from?" Said Tails.

"Yup." Said Sonic. "And now it's your turn to give her another baby."

"And why should I?"

"She'll pay you a lot of money." he smiled. "Trust me, she might not be as smokin' as Sally, but she's got a fat load of cash burning a hole in her purse, and she's not picky."

"If you say so, but listen Sonic, if I'm found dead because I was crushed to death, don't let Knuckles have my house."

"Relax bud, you'll do ok."

"I hope so." Tails was sweating. 'Keep it together Tails.'

When he entered her house, she was already nude on a fancy bed with the smell of roses all over as piano played in the background.

"Welcome back S-Tails?!" she sat up as the piano stopped. "What are you doing here?"

"Did you hear? Me and Sonic are sharing." he smiled looking her over. 'Wow! Under that ugly dress was a pretty big rack.'

"Is that so? Hmm...I'm sure my sons won't mind their next sibling is a half sibling, I've been growing tired of being the 3rd player in their video games." she admitted. "Alright, I can make this work."

"Great, so which way is your room?"

"Come along."

He followed her to her bedroom, and when they went in...

"Would you be a gentleman and walk me to my bed?" She asked, extending her arm to him.

"I'd be delighted." He took her hand and they walked over to the bed. "So, how rough does Sonic get with you?"

"Usually he gets done with it fast, but with you, I have a good feeling that I can enjoy myself."

"Just so you know, I don't have two dicks."

"Oh heavens, I don't mean it like that, although I wish that were the case. I just mean that you won't go as fast."

"I hope so."

Then they got on the bed, and Tails kissed Lady Walrus.

"Aren't you gonna kiss me back?"

"I would, but my tusks get in the way of me puckering my lips."

"What about tongue action?"

"I think we can do that, but if my tusks still get in the way, feel free to pull away." she grinned while he gave her breasts a squeeze. "Ooh! Make sure you give it to me like there's no tomorrow."

"Oh, I will." Then they touched tongues. They moaned while licking the other with Tails grabbing at her tits.

He squeezed them and as expected, milk leaked from them. "Wow, I gotta get a taste." He put his mouth over one breast and started drinking.

"Oh my, Tails, Sonic never did that to me before." moaned the walrus. "He usually just fucked me until I passed out."

'Well, maybe I might pass out this time if we were to end up in the cowgirl position.' He remarked in his head about her weight. He kept on sucking up the milk with his dick growing hard. His dick rubbing against her wet pussy as he did. "Ready?"

"Yes, please take it as slow as you can."

"You got it." He gently thrusted inside, she felt a tingle as it slowly pushed into her. "This is pretty loose."

"I can have sex any time I want, I just allow Sonic to breed me."

"How many other guys have had a go at you?"

"I don't really recall, just know that half of them were male prostitutes." she moaned as Tails moved back and forth.

"Can't believe you haven't tried finding a husband yet." Groaned Tails before placing a kiss on her lips. "Any young hot deadbeat would love a sugar mama like you."

"And what? Limit myself to one man for the rest of my life?" she chuckled. "Please, I'm not ready to get married."

"Me neither."

"Half of that's because you're not an adult yet."

"Heh, heh, yeah, but then again, when I get married, it's gonna be very expensive considering how many girls I've got in my harem." he grunted while moving faster making her moan.

"Ooooh, you're going faster?"

"Sorry, I can't cum at this speed." He frowned while reaching down with one hand to grab her ass. "Wow, Sticks was right, you are ready for winter with an ass this thick."

"How rude."

"Take it as a compliment, these days, fat women are in." he grunted. "If you showed it off more, men might be banging on your door!" Tails then felt his dick twitch.

"Hmm...if you really think so, then maybe I should." she moaned. "Now give me that fresh baby juice!"

Tails obliged as his load filled Lady Walrus's fat womb.

"Ahhhh!" She groaned.

After cumming, we both see them cuddling.

"Mom, we're home!"

"My babies!" Gasped Lady Walrus. "Quick, escape through the window."

Tails nodded and flew out of there. "Wow, who knew I'd add large women to my list of things to get off on."

The next day, Tails was seen going to Zooey's house. "Today's the day I claim her virginity."

"Zooey?" He knocked, only for the door to discover the door was open. He went inside, and heard a moaning. "Zooey? Are you okay?" He kept walking, the moaning followed by a creaking of the bed getting louder, and when she opened her bedroom door... "Gasp! Sonic!?"

"Hey Zooey, I'm gonna cum!"

"Inside!" Moaned the Fox with her tongue hanging out. "Do it All inside!"

"Take it!" Sonic filled her, as Tails watched them screaming in ecstacy. After that, Sonic fell on top of her and they panted together. "That was-"

"Dude! What the fuck!?"

"Tails?" Sonic and Zooey gasped.

"I've told you for the past month how I was planning on taking Zooey's virginity after she came back from her trip!" He glared. "Then you to up and pull this!?"

"Well, in Sonic's defense, you did agree to share harems." Said Zooey.

"Zooey, you're taking his side?" Tails grabbed his heart. "That hurts, right here."

"Sorry Tails, but look on the bright side, I'm opened up and lubed up inside for you."

"Still doesn't change it." he grumbled with a pout.

"Look Tails, I'm sorry, I did something very unlike a bro, you wanna deck me? Go ahead!"

"Hitting you won't let me have Zooey's virginity!" Tears in his eyes, he walked away. "I gotta go and do some serious thinking."

"Tails, comeback." Said Zooey. "I can't believe I let you convince me into sex, Sonic."

"We have time for him to forgive us."

"How are you so sure?"

"His birthday is next week, and I'm gonna make it up to that kid by having him fulfill a kinky fantasy."

"Uh..."

"It's not whatever you're thinking."

"Then what about..." Then she whispered the plan into Sonic's ear.

"Hmmm, you might be onto something."

"Yep."

"That's a very smart idea, you and Tails sure were made for each other." Then Sonic and Zooey kissed.

(Later)

It was next week and Tails was leaving a motel after making sweet love to Blaze and Rouge. He saw his home and sighed, disappointed that he couldn't take the virginity of his latest crush. He then unlocked the door and walked in, only for the lights to suddenly turn on and a mix of pussy juice and confetti in his face!

"SURPRISE!"

"Bwuh! Sonic, Cream, Cosmo, Zooey, Perci, Wave?"

Cosmo walked up to him. "Hey Tails, never seen you this emotionally broken since we defeated the Metarex. How come you haven't come to your harem to talk? We would've loved to comfort you."

"I've...just been busy."

"With what? Screwing Sonic's girls?" Said Cream.

"So we're a bit jealous." Said Wave.

"But some make-up sex will fix it." Said Perci.

The girls all grabbed Tails.

"Whoa! Why are you girls all holding me down against my will?"

"Because Tails, I really wanna show you how sorry I am." Said Zooey. "Sonic got this party ready, for you."

"I bet he screwed you all too."

"Yep." Said Cream.

"Uh huh." Said Wave.

"He cheered finally as we went to bed." Said Perci.

"He made sure I was bathing in cum." Said Cosmo.

"We had a 2nd round before getting your birthday present ready." Zooey said, blushing.

"Of course." deadpanned Tails.

"But we decided to let you cum inside us all raw, that way you have a better chance at knocking at least one of us up."

"But we decided to make it more of a punishment." Said Wave.

"I can't believe you have that as a sexual fantasy."

"Oh, you didn't just tell them..." That's when they made him get on all fours. Cosmo's pussy then smeared his face with her juices!

"A reverse gangbang." Said Perci before sliding her lower body under his dick. "Put it in me kid."

"You're not gonna do what I think you're gonna..." As soon as his dick was in, she slipped away from under his legs to behind him, dick bending around with her, grabbing his ass and then thrusting her pussy.

"Can't believe you're this kinky, I have no idea what this variant of doggystyle is called, but the author's co-author for this chapter saw this reverse version one day and really wanted to use it."

"That kinda hurts and kinda feels great at the-" That's when Cosmo shoved his face in her pussy.

"Shut up and eat me out."

Zooey, Wave and Cream gathered around and fingered their respective pussies.

'Well, at least this is kinky enough for me to get rock hard.'

Sonic just sat back and watched. 'So this is how it feels to be cuckolded...I may have to apologize to a few people.' Sonic thought. 'Sure hope they actually forgive me for how I destroyed their girls in bed.'

(With Silver)

Said hedgehog was throwing darts at a board with Sonic's picture on it.

Perci thrusted harder as Cream, Zooey and Wave rubbed faster.

"They're speeding up, so you should too." Said Cosmo, pulling Tails' face even closer. "Really swirl your tongue around inside."

Tails did as she said, while also sticking his tongue as deep as he could. He swirled it around a little while Perci groaned with the thrusts.

"Tails, I'm getting close." Said Perci.

"Us too." The other 4 said.

"Mmmm!" 'Please wait for me, I wanna cum together with you girls.' Tails thought as Perci thrusted harder! 'Gotta hold out longer!'

"Oh Tails!" Cosmo moaned out.

'Sure wish I was in that splash zone, maybe for my birthday.' Sonic thought as Tails' dick twitched.

"I'm gonna cum!" Tails blurted out before Cosmo shoved his face in her pussy once again.

"Lick up my juices!"

'Oh, here it cums!' Tails gasped in his head! His sperm came gushing out and into Perci.

While that happened, the girls' juices splattered all over his back. Cosmo even came all over his face! They all then hoisted Tails up and brought him to the bed.

"We're all gonna get that dick."

"Okay girls, alphabetical order." Said Sonic, standing in the doorway."

"Hey! What happened to my bed? Why is it a big heart?" Tails asked.

"We wanted to really make this time fun." Said Zooey before they all started throwing off their clothes. "Now let's stop talking and keep going."

And first up was Cosmo. She got on his waist and rubbed her snatch against the dick. "I'm kinda jealous, the permission to fuck girls that aren't in your harem." Cosmo said before kissing his cheek. "Kinda gives me ideas."

"Hey, nooo...fucking Sonic is hurtful enough, but I won't have you bedding any others."

"Kidding~" She kissed his other cheek before lifting herself up and down, inserting Tails' dick into her.

"Ahhh!" Both moaned as Cosmo started moving up and down.

"We're gonna wring you dry!"

That's when the other girls swarmed him, kissing his face, lips and cheeks. Something the fox took in with a smile.

'He's so cuuuute.' Thought Cosmo. 'I can't wait to have his kids.' She then bounced her body even faster. 'I really want those kids.'

"Hey Tails, can we cum together?"

Tails nodded.

"Thanks because I'm getting close again!" she moaned. "Shoot it all in my womb!"

'I can never say no to Cosmo, my 1st girlfriend!' Tails thought before fertilizing the Seedrian with his seed. "AHHHHH!"

If Tails' already soaked fur got even more wet down there as Comso's pussy juice got all over his pelvis.

"My turn, I want to show you guys how fast a rabbit does a quickie." Said Cream.

"What, you gonna finish him off in 15 seconds?" Wave joked.

"Silly birdie, 20 seconds."

"Really? That fast?"

"Mommy was very insistent on teaching me how to shake my bunny booty really fast." she giggled innocently which made what she said more hot.

Cosmo and Perci were sitting next to each other.

"So, wanna clean each other's pussy?" Perci offered.

"Yes! I haven't drank Tails' cum since Sonic, Shadow and Silver revived me." Cosmo said enthusiastically.

"Speaking of, can we get a reminder as to why some characters should be dead but aren't anymore?" Asked Cream as she straddled Tails.

"Very simple, Cream." Sonic started. "Me, Shadow and Silver all went Hyper Mode with the Super Emeralds and then used a Hyper Form boosted Chaos Control to revive every last one of our dead friends."

"Isn't that playing with life?"

"Tails didn't mind, he bent me over a table when we reunited."

"Besides, with all the stuff we deal with, not like Eggman hasn't done the same."

"Good point."

Cream then put his dick in her pussy. "Okay, 20 seconds, bet I could beat my record?"

"How do you even have a record?" Asked Zooey.

"Ummm..." She looked away.

"Cream, do I need to punish you for cheating?"

"...noooo?"

"Sonic, you wanna do the honors?"

"Yeah, my spanking hands are ready."

Cream shuddered, but was also getting more wet as she started moving.

"Gah! Whoa you are fast!"

"1...2...3..." Cream counted.

"Fuck! I think I'm feeling your uterus already."

"7...8...9...10..."

"C-Cream, y-you're too f-fast, I-I'm gonna..."

"Fourte-oh! I beat my record!" she cheered before Tails came inside.

Tails' eyes rolled back from the intense fucking. As he laid there panting...

"Uh...how's about we wait a bit? I doubt anyone has been forced into cumming that fast." Said Wave.

"Agreed."

Eventually Tails stopped panting, and that's when Wave hopped on. "I thought you girls were going alphabetical." Said Tails.

"I could've been next, but you already came in me during the reverse gangbang." Said Perci.

"Oh..."

"Hmph." Wave was pretty mad at him.

"What's wrong babe?"

"Why won't you compete in anymore grand prix, Tails?"

"We retired, and you should too, race cars are the thing that's in, not extreme gear. Just ask Dodonpa and I'm sure he'll give you and the Babylon Rogues some cool cars."

"Never! Cars are so grounded, I can't feel free and jump like I can on an extreme gear."

"But if you stick with just extreme gear, you'll end up losing money in races people barely watch."

"At least I can fly free like the bird I am! I thought someone who actually can fly understood me."

"Uh..."

"Whatever! When I hatch your kids, I'm gonna give them intense Extreme Gear training and make the grand prix popular again!"

"But I-"

That's when Sonic snapped his fingers and Tails turned his head. He then silently mouthed. "Not cool dude, when someone is passionate about something, it's best to just respect their decision."

'Crap, he's right.' And then, Tails decided to show how much he respects Wave's decision.

"What? Why are going up?" Wave asked as she clinged to Tails who was flying.

"I wanna show you that I respect your decision very much by fucking you in the air."

"Isn't that a bit high?"

"We'll be fine as long as I keep a constant hover here in the middle." Then he wrapped his arms around Wave's waist and started thrusting inside her.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

"So, is Jet still pissed you're with me? The enemy?"

"Really pissed." she groaned. "Likes to try and hit on me and act like he's bigger!"

"Is that so?" He said as he thrusted faster. "Sonic, mind helping me turn Jet into ground chicken later this week?"

"Anything for you pal."

"Thanks Tails." Then Wave planted one on his lips. "Mmmmm."

They held each other tighter as Tails' 4th load was coming.

'I'm gonna give her a whole nest of eggs!' That's when he stopped flying and they fell to the bed as Tails came inside Wave. As soon as they hit the bed, Tails' dick went a little deeper in before it finished. "Damn...that was hot AND scary."

"You better help with Extreme Gear training when they're your age, or else." Wave threatened.

"Promise."

Wave got up and finally it was Zooey's turn.

"Hello traitor."

"Tails, please." Zooey pleaded. "Also, even though Sonic came inside, the pregnancy tests said I'm fine."

"Forget it. You're gonna need to do something serious to make me forgive you. Usually fucking won't be enough."

"Okay, how about this? All these girls in your harem are just your girlfriends, you can dump them or vice versa at any time. Just being hypothetical." She said. "But...you know what's the number one symbol of loyalty between lovers? Wedding rings...so..." She blushed while looking away.

Sonic, Wave, Perci, Cream and Cosmo, all had mouths agape.

"You wanna be my wife!?" Tails gasped.

"Yeah, I mean, if you'll have me."

"Hell yes! Now come here!" he grinned yanking her over before claiming her lips.

"No fair!" Cried Cosmo.

"Dammit, we wasted time waiting for him to propose, only for him to get proposed to." Said Wave.

"Now we're the women left out."

"Then why don't you propose? Doi!" Said Sonic.

"...that works too."

As Tails was thrusting wildly into his new fiancee, that's when Wave and Cream grabbed one hand and Cosmo and Perci the other. "Yes, I'll marry you girls too, just don't interrupt me, I'm about to cum again."

"Sure thing Tails." They all replied as Tails' dick twitched once more.

"Take my sperm Zooey!"

"TAAAAAAILLLLLLSSS!" She shouted as he filled her up!

'I guess she really does love him, that was louder than when I came in her.' thought Sonic with a whistle.

We now see all 6 cuddling while Sonic stood next to the bed.

"You're a real stud." Sonic complimented.

"Thanks for the birthday present."

"Yeah, I'm really sorry for taking Zooey's virginity."

"Eh, it's fine, you can make up for it by letting me take your daughter's virginity, if you ever have one that is."

"Agreed. So, you enjoyed a 5 course meal for your birthday, but you wanna join me for some dessert?"

"What do you mean?"

That's when Sonia entered the room in nothing but red panties.

"Okay, this is some pretty good dessert." Tails then got out of bed and grabbed Sonia's ass. "Sonia, you have no idea how much I've been wanting to fuck you."

"Is it because of the bro-code on how you can't date your best friend's sister?"

"Hell yeah."

Then all 3 went to the living room couch as the other 5 girls slept. Tails took Sonia's pussy while Sonic settled for her ass. 2 dicks were now rubbing against her entrances.

"Be careful Tails or I might make her feel too good." teased Sonic.

"Sonic, quit teasing."

"Fine sis, now, take this up your ass!" Said Sonic before he thrusted inside.

"I can't believe I have a front row seat so close to the incest." Tails joked before thrusting into her pussy.

"Oooh fuck yeah!"

As both thrusted inside, they also nibbled on her neck. Sonic to the right and Tails to the left.

"Oooh god yes boys! Fuck me over and over!"

"Also Tails, don't worry about knocking her up." Said Sonic.

"You already did that?"

"Yep."

"Gross, but thanks for the tip."

"Now give her a new kid!"

"Sonic, I'm only a week pregnant, he can't right now."

"Fine, next time."

"Now move faster!"

They both did Tails claimed Sonia's lips and Sonic reached around for his sister's chest.

"I think your tits got bigger."

'I'm pregnant, of course they are.' She thought as her tongue and Tails' tongue played together.

'I wonder if Tails might like some milk.' He thought. "Hey Tails, you probably had some of Lady Walrus', but how's about a taste of fresh breast milk?"

"You read my mind." Tails put his mouth on one of her nipples and started sucking, Sonia moaned and then hummed.

"Go on and chug down as much as you want." Sonia moaned as they thrusted faster.

Tails sucked on the nipple and tasted milk while slapping her ass. Both sides then held Sonia close as their dicks twitched.

"I'm coming sis!"

"Me too!" Replied Sonia.

"Me three!" Moaned Tails.

Later...we now see all 3 on the couch.

"So buddy...you forgive me?"

"Yeah, thanks for the birthday gift."

"No sweat and hey, how's about we agree, if we get a new girl in our harem, let the harem master she choose to have first dibs."

"Deal." They slapped five and then went to sleep.


	175. Chapter 175

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 175

A gerrmaphobe ends up with new neighbors.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves in a big city, towards a crappy apartment, where a young adult was in the middle of scrubbing the inside with a face mask, gloves, and apron.

'Yes, I can finally see something that resembles white tiles.' thought the teen who had short brown hair with a long sleeved blue shirt with matching white pants as he sprayed the kitchen counter and scrubbed it til it shined. "Phew, that took 2 hours. Now for the walls." That's when a knock came to his door.

"Hey Thomas, it's me, Pops, your landlord! I need to tell you something." Shouted a man in his 60's.

He then opened the door to see a fat guy with a brown wife beater, bald, black pants and a sour look on his face. "Hey Pops, what's the news?"

"You're getting a new neighbor, she and her niece should be here in a few. Greet yourself, okay?"

"Will do."

"Good, now if you'll excuse me." He then turned around and went to the door across.

As Thomas closed the door. 'Finally, I think I was gonna faint if I had to keep talking to that disgusting, greasy old guy.' he grimaced and sprayed himself with the air freshner. "Now I need to clean the air again just from opening the door. Hopefully the neighbors are clean."

Later...

"Finally, the entire apartment looks presentable." He said as a knocking came to his door. 'That must be the neighbor. She's gonna love my clean home.' he took his gloves and mask off and walked over before opening it. "Helll-" 'Oooooh-noooo!' "-oooo" his voice cracked.

"Hi, I'm Jenny Kaga." Said a brown mouse girl in a brown shirt and blue pants. "This is my niece, go ahead and introduce yourself."

"Hi, I'm Taffy Kaga." Said a little grey mouse girl with a peach shirt and white skirt. "We're kodama nezumi."

"K-kodama nezumi? N-never heard of that monster girl." He asked. 'RAAAAAAAAAAAAAATS!'

"Piss us off and we'll self destruct."

"Oh! That's...nice." he spoke with a strained tone. "I'm Thomas East, nice to meet you. H-hope we c-can get along. Welcome to the building and all that, bye." He then closed the door.

"I think he liked you auntie, did you hear his voice?"

"It sounded a bit skittish."

"That just means he's shy."

"He was kinda cute, hope we can be friends." Said Jenny before going to her apartment.

In Thomas' apartment...

'Rats next door, and what's worse, rats next door that explode! Okay, maybe if I just try my best to avoid them, then my clean personal space will be safe.' He thought to himself.

Later that night, Thomas was watching TV.

"Sorry Fakemon, but now people wanna snag everyone in Kaiju Pedometer! Buy it today!"

"Wow, when I thought children couldn't get anymore annoying, I'm now gonna be spending a few years hearing them pretend to scream and run from a Kaiju inorder to play some videogame." Thomas said to himself.

"Though it will help kids exercise more."

"Yeah, w-what in the!? Taffy!? What are you doing in my home?"

"Me and auntie came in through the mouse hole." she smiled pointing to a large hole in the wall making Thomas pale and let out a squeak of horror.

"My...My...MY WALL!"

"Yeah, you didn't notice it hiding behind the cupboard?"

"I may have felt a draft..." he said. 'I am gonna sue Pops for hiding that behind those cupboard!'

"Yeah, now you can babysit me while auntie is busy with her knitting and needs silence." Taffy then jumped and tried to hug him, but Thomas was quick and rolled off the couch.

"RAAAAT!" He screamed.

"Dammit Thomas, even you calling us rats?" Said Jenny as she ate some fries.

"I hate germs above all el...wait a minute, ARE THOSE THE MICROWAVE FRIES!?"

"Yeah, you and I have similar tastes, we both like crinkle cut."

"Don't eat on the couch! You'll leave crumbs and salt all over!" he cried running to get the small hand held vacuum. He cleaned up the mess and then put on a pair of rubber gloves as he pushed the girls back through the hole. "Filthy rats do not belong in my clean home!"

"Hey!" she cried out as he slammed the cupboard over the hole. "At least let me have the fries!"

"Here! They've contaminated by your rat germs!" He tossed the fries and resealed the hole again.

"Okay, germaphobe neighbor, we can't really get mad at a guy who's a neat freak." Said Jenny.

"But auntie, he called us filthy."

"We kinda are, we ate pizza from the trash, remember?"

"Oh yeah, that dinner was so good." she smiled while munching on the fries. "But not as good as these, want some?"

"Yeah." She then took some fries. "Hopefully we won't get kicked out like last time."

Meanwhile in Thomas' bathroom.

"They were so close to touching me, but I can't take any chances, their germs must've gotten on me, gotta scrub extra hard!" He said in the shower. He scrubbed all over his body with extra hot water. "I pray they haven't been around the sewer or I'll have to decontaminate the whole place again!"

After finishing his shower and changing into pajamas, he started making calls.

"Hello? Jose's woods? I need wood and lots of it. Hello? Rodney Metalworks? I need metal and lots of it! Hello? Blueprints World? I'm gonna need a whole lot of blueprint paper!"

(Later)

It was the next day and Thomas was hard at work boarding up the giant hole.

"You know we could just tell the police about this right?" Said Jenny as they watched him from their kitchen.

"Wouldn't work, Pops has 5 cousins on the force."

"So we just let him close up the hole?"

"Meh, it was our fault, we did trespass after all."

"Exactly, and your filthy rat germs got all over my floor, couch and refrigerator!"

"Hey, sure we see the dump as an all you can eat buffet, sure we see the sewers as a waterpark, sure we might even see a messy house as a welcome mat, but now that we have a home, we'll be very sure to bathe everyd-he's gone." Jenny said as she stared at the fully boarded up wall.

"Don't come back inside or I'll get a cat!" he yelled while spraying all over the boards with disinfectant.

Jenny's annoyance caused her to inflate, but she quickly calmed down. 'Stay cool Jenny, it's not like he wants to kill us.'

Meanwhile in Thomas' apartment...

"Alright, thanks to them talking about the places they enjoy, I can get a trap ready for them." He said looking at some blueprints. "Those rats are gonna fucking die."

Later...we now see Jenny and Taffy in bikinis, swimming in a polluted pond.

"Come-on in Jasmine, the water's great." They called to a swamp monster.

"Just getting some sunblock on, I'll meet you there in a sec."

'I knew it, filthy rats, just as filthy friends.' Said Thomas in a hazmat suit. 'Okay, if I can lure Taffy away with the cheese attached to this drone, then I can pick them off. They can't possibly take me and my Laser Pointer Bazooka alone!' he chuckled evilly before using a remote which made a drone slowly fly up.

"Woohoo, sludge!" That's when she saw the cheese. "Yay, cheddar!" She then swam after it.

'That should keep Taffy busy. I have a knife ready for her when I'm done.' He thought. 'Now then, after examining this polluted pond, seems I could just simply set it on fire, but where's the fun in making it easy?' He thought before wading over to a catapult, armed with bombs. "This'll take care of them and they won't see it coming." As he got the matches ready, Jenny noticed Taffy was missing.

"Huh? Where did my angel go?"

"Don't worry Jenny, I'll look for her." Then Jasmine left and searched, noticing Thomas. "Wait a minute, what's he up to?"

He lit a fuse and was about to pull the lever, but then...

"And what are you doing sir?"

He jumped and saw Jasmine with her arms crossed. "S-Stay back filthy beast!"

"Are you a racist?"

"Germaphobe."

"Oh, you are huh?" She said as the fuse was making its way to the bomb. "You know, I'm actually been looking to hand over my 1st kiss to a cutie like you." She then grabbed a shard of glass that was of course there. "And maybe I could share you with Jenny."

"Bwuh!" Gasped Thomas before turning around and running. "Keep away from me!"

"Yeah run, if I catch pulling this shit again I'll-" Then the bombs exploded, Jasmine covered in soot!

"Jasmine, you okay!?" Gasped Jenny, while Taffy came back, eating cheese.

"That neighbor of yours tried to blow us up."

"Oh, is that so?" Both then began to inflate and turn red.

"H-hey, please calm, don't wanna get hit with another explosion." spoke Jasmine in a panic.

"Thanks for telling us to calm down, but I think we're gonna need to talk to Thomas."

"Agreed."

Back with Thomas, we now see him out of the hazmat suit and drinking a bottle of water.

"Phew, I got away, but now it's time for plan B." He said to himself as he started calling someone. "Hello? Hisssssstorical Snakes? I have the funding you need to revive the Megacondas, but I need one of them."

"Shall we send them to your usual address?"

"No! Send it to my personal storage unit." Then he mumbled the address.

"Right away sir."

"Hello? Cousin Ricky? I have an animal worthy of your machine gun saddle."

"Which is?"

"Oh, you'll see. Just get the machine gun saddle ready, you hear me?"

"Okay, okay, but...curious...are you trying to kill someone?"

"Rats don't count as people."

"Wait, you mean it's just a minor infestation?"

"They self destruct!"

"Ooh...so not so minor."

"So you better get that saddle ASAP, otherwise I shall call Marius' Assassins and have your wife shoot you!"

"Eek, r-right away!"

Then after he hung up, banging came to the door.

"Hello?"

"A bomb catapult?" He then slammed the door in Jenny and Taffy's faces.

He then ran to his room.

"Hey! Let me in you jackass!"

"Get away!" He grabbed a high powered laser pointer. "I'm armed!"

"Bitch! Do you realize how fast rodents reproduce? I will use my own babies as grenades in order to break that door down."

'Crap, she's gonna go for a filthy man like Pops!' He then ran to the door. "Not if I shoot you mys-" He was quickly decked as he opened the door, glasses exploding!

"WRONG!"

"Ow..."

"Oooh, hey auntie, how's about you and Thomas make the grenade babies?"

"Nah, maybe later."

Thomas was about to fire the laser, but she stepped on his wrist! "Ow!"

"If I catch you doing this shit again, you'll end up living a real life episode of Katie Kaboom!" she growled while looking red.

'You don't know what's coming for you next week.' "Okay fine."

"Good." Then they walked away and entered their apartment.

'Kodama Nezumi, mice that explode...I never thought I'd see myself turn into a racist, but man do I hate these rats, and the fact Swamp Monsters exist!' He thought to himself.

Next week, we now see Jenny and Taffy walk into a strip club as Thomas riding his megaconda watches in a dark alley.

"Bingo. You ready for a snack fella?"

The megaconda hissed before slithering towards the strip club called: Monstrous Lust. Inside numerous various monster girls were either stripping, dancing, or serving drinks.

"Time to get dirty with Gretle the Mud Slime!" The MC called.

"So when I'm old enough I can do this?" Asked Taffy.

"Yes, but please try not to." Said Jenny. "We're only here to support Gretle and her unquenchable libido."

"Aw, but I get to wear all the revealing outfits I want."

"I said try not to, you can but please don't."

That's when the Megacondo burst through the wall!

"Ha! Now devour them my pet!" He said before shooting up the place.

"What is this a Saturday morning cartoon?" Jenny complained as she and Taffy ran for cover.

"I have no idea!"

"There they are Big Boy, kill them!" Thomas shouted.

'Big boy? What a lame name.' Thought Jenny as she saw tea bags in the dressing room. "Tea? Is this really that stressful?"

"Only for the new girls." Said Gretle. This mud slime was a D-cup, but could make her chest and her ass bigger with more mud. She also wore a baby blue bikini. "Why do you ask?"

"Is that ginseng tea by any chance?"

"Yes, why?"

"If there are a few things cartoons have taught me is that ginseng relaxes muscles and snakes are just a huge muscle."

"Are you sure that works in real life?"

"Just grab as much ginseng tea bags and be our bait, Gretle."

"What!? Why me?"

"You're a slime and you're mud, not like getting chomped is gonna kill you."

"Still, it's rude to make me bait without-"

"JUST DO IT!"

She stuck the tea bags in her body and ran out to the stage.

"Jenny, Taffy! Come out so I can kill you! Go boy! Eat her!"

"Goddess of light, help me!" Gretle screamed, and then got chomped! The megaconda tasted the ginseng and then fell asleep!

"What? Dammit!" That's when he saw Jenny coming from behind! 'Crap, these machine gun saddles weren't made to point backw-' that's when she grabbed him, and tied him up before punching him again! "Ow!"

"Okay Gretle, mind getting out of the giant snake and giving this germaphobe some service?"

There was a muffled reply before she seeped through the mouth and reformed. "Don't mind if I do."

"Ahhhh! No no no! Keep that mud away from me!"

"Either that or I self-destruct, but then again, death instead of filth is probably what you want." She and Taffy then turned and walked away.

"No! You get back here! Get me outta here!" That's when Gretle started grinding her pussy against Thomas' groin. "Aaaaah!"

"Relax, I'm a pro at this."

"Filth! It's getting all over me! I might STD's right now, from such a filthy whore!"

"Hey! That's only if we fuck!"

"And your mud is getting all over my dick!" He complained. 'Plan C shall commence after I escape!' He thought.

Next week we now see the Jenny and Taffy as they mourn a dead friend.

'Oh god, oh god, cemeteries have gotten much scarier after monsters decided to finally show themselves...please no zombies...please no zombies.' He thought, sneaking around with a robotic mouse man.

"I can't believe she's gone." Said Taffy.

"Yeah, but not for long." Said Jenny as a hand burst through the dirt. "See, told yah Caitlin got cursed by a voodoo shaman last week." Then their crocodile tears stopped.

"Ugh..." groaned a voice as the dirt shook before a head began to slowly emerge.

Meanwhile back with Thomas...

"Okay Metal Kodama Nezumi, you need to lure Jenny away with your handsomeness. After that, when you're far away enough, you will self destruct while I slit Taffy's throat. Got it?"

"..."

"...Oh right, you're an RC drone with no AI." He pulled out the controller and had him walk over to the grave that Jenny and Taffy were dancing in. 'I need to keep that in mind.'

Caitlin the new zombie was fully out and she hugged them both. She had red curly hair, a blue sparkly dress and red shoes. When she got out, her first words were… "Did my parents seriously bury me with this dress that I hate so much?"

"They said they wanted you to look beautiful in the afterlife."

"Well screw them, I'm immortal now! Hahaha-"

"Excuse me ladies, I was just heading to an old friend's grave, but then I noticed a lovely brown mouse." Thomas held in his gags.

"Oh no, not you again!"

"Huh?" Asked Caitlin.

"An asshole has been trying to kill us."

"Why?"

"Because we're dirty rats apparently."

'They know! Need to self destruct now!' he thought pushing a button.

Jenny and Taffy's animal instincts kicked in and they used Caitlin as a blast shield. This lead to the drone end up exploding and making them flying back.

"Please, please, please!"

Didn't work, Jenny and Taffy were alive while Caitlin, in pieces was pulling herself back together.

"Okay...Plan D!" Thomas then got out a pitchfork and torch. "One man angry mob!"

"Caitlin we need your head!"

"Wait what?"

"Don't worry. Hey Thomas! Wanna meet another friend I think you're gonna like?"

"If she's anything like the swamp monster or mud slime, aka, filthy, no thank you!" He shouted before charging at them!

'Jerk, I'm only recently dead, I ain't rotting yet.' thought the zombie before Tiffany picked her head up.

"Meet Caitlin the zombie!" Then Jenny threw her head at Thomas.

"Zombie!?" He then swung his pitchfork, spearing the head!

"Dammit Jenny."

"I know, it's our trip to Spain all over again."

"I'm not gonna ask what happened in Spain." Then he threw the pitchfork to the side only to get sucker punched by Jenny! "Ow!" Thomas fell to the floor, with his torch falling on the grave of someone named Gerald "GunPowder Addict" McKinley. The torch igniting a trail of gunpowder that went all around the grave until touching the part of the grave that looked suspiciously like a stick of dynamite. "SHI-"

There was an explosion so loud that deaf people could finally hear, accompanied by a strong rumbling. And on the ground was the poor sap twitching and groaning. "How am I not dead yet?"

"Dumb luck I'd say." Said Jenny. "Hey Taffy, since he can't move right now, how's about you kiss him to make his boo boos all better."

"I like it." Taffy then jumped onto Thomas's stomach and started kissing his cheeks.

"Aaah, help, get off your filthy rat!"

"Can a filthy rat give you kisses these sweet?"

"Ew! Get your niece off me." That's when Jenny started planting kissing on his forehead. "I swear, when I get feeling back in my arms and legs, you're toast!"

"Hey girls, can you get my head off this pitchfork?" Caitlin asked, being ignored.

"Hang on Caitlin."

"Get off meeeeee!"

Next week we now see all Thomas, Jenny and Taffy in a car heading to a cabin in the woods.

"I'm so glad you let bygones be bygones, you obviously really liked it when we kissed you last week." Said Jenny as she put her arm around Thomas.

"Yeah...I wouldn't mind if we started dating." He lied. 'If this last plan doesn't work, I might end up dating a dirty rat if she has a worse idea than just kissing me with her rat germs! I'd rather she blow me up!'

"So how much farther to this cabin?" asked Taffy.

"Just a bit further, see, a cabin with a nice view of the lake."

"Ooooh."

They then exited the car, with Taffy running towards the lake.

"Thanks for taking me and Taffy out here, never thought a germaphobe like you to have your own private cabin."

"I sometimes need time to myself, away from others and this is my only option since my tropical vacation home is still being built."

"Well regardless, great way to spend Taffy's 9th birthday." She then kissed his cheek. 'I really hope this rich jerk isn't trying anything, I wouldn't mind a rich boyfriend.'

'And it'll be her last.' He thought. 'It sounds very wrong to kill a child and her aunt, but their filthy rat germs have touched me for the last time!'

And so they had a fun birthday party for Taffy which included a cheesecake.

"Okay, while you girls are enjoying yourselves, I'm just gonna go to my bed and read." Thomas told them before going somewhere that wasn't his room. He entered a secret room and in that secret room was a panel with monitors and buttons. "Time for a snuff film!" He started to randomly hit random buttons with an evil laugh. "This should get rid of you."

A knocking came to the door.

"I'll get it." Said Jenny. "Yes?"

"..." The Nekomata said nothing.

"C-c-cat!" She slammed the door and tried locking it, but the Nekomata and some other monsters including an owlursus, griffon and naga forced it open!

"Ah! Natural predators to mice!" Gasped Taffy as they ran down the hallway. "What are we gonna do auntie?"

"Isn't it obvious? Lead them to a dead end then self destruct, taking them out!

"Of course!"

"Why would they do this? I thought the legend says they die after self-destruction...unless...THAT PART WAS A LIE, MOTHERFUCKER!" cursed Thomas with anger. He then started pressing more buttons.

"Screeeee!"

"Eagle Harpies!? Where did they come from!?"

"Just keep running!"

"Okay, now to make this a dead end." He said before pressing another button. As they turned the corner, the door to Thomas' room was gone.

"What happened to Thomas' room?!" Gasped Taffy.

The monsters were closing in.

"No time, self destruct!"

"Boom bitches!"

The monsters were blown away and died.

"Crap...time to deploy the arachne and witch." grumbled Thomas hitting two buttons.

"Hey Gemma, you know what to do right?" The arachne asked the witch.

"Of course Trudy, I'm supposed to put up a shield so you can survive the explosion and then you 'inject your venom' into them." Said the witch.

"Please do not get distracted by a shiny object or else I'm 'injecting' you with my venom."

"Hey! There's nothing shiny here to get distracted."

"You walked into a fireplace once, saying that it was a shiny red and yellow." Said the arachne as they closed in on Jenny and Taffy.

"Shut up."

"More? What are you all doing in our friend's cabin?"

"We're here to get you!" She jumped at them, Jenny tried to self destruct, but the witch used a force field on the arachne. "Not this time."

The arachne survived and grabbed Taffy.

"Ah! Aunt Jenny!"

"Don't worry sweetie, I'll save you!" Jenny turned her attention to the witch. She grabbed an expensive looking vase and threw it!

"My jewel encrusted vase!" Gasped Thomas.

"Ooh, shiny thing!" It hit the witch in the face, knocking her out!

"Dammit Gemma!" The force field was down and Taffy blew up in the arachne's face!

"AHHH!"

Both lay on the floor as Jenny and Taffy regroup and run to their room.

"Hee hee hee, time for the next trap." He said, pressing more buttons. "Come-on, just die already!"

With Jenny and Taffy, they hugged, got ready to get out again, and stepped out of their room, only to find themselves not in the hallway, but in the bathroom.

"Aunt Jenny, what's going on?"

"He's trying to kill us again." Jenny realized.

"Aw-man, and just when I was about to call him uncle."

"Alright, let's just start self destructing this whole cabin and give him more rat germs."

"But why lead us to the bathroom?"

"For a cliche!" Then a talking doll with a knife jumped at them, but Jenny caught it, and tore it apart!

Then Jenny had an idea. "Hey Thomas, hope you're watching carefully, the filthy rats you hate so much are about to strip naked and take a shower."

"Good, you need a good cleaning." Said Thomas, before Jenny started stripping. Giving him a good look at her D cup chest.

"You see this? You wont be getting any if you keep trying to kill us." Then she turned and showed off her ass which resembled twin basketballs.

His eyes widened, blushed, and jaw dropped.

"I won't punch you if you surrender and change your thoughts on filth."

"N-Never!"

She then got into the shower and started it. "Alright Taffy, come here and help me scrub my back since Thomas ain't gonna do it."

"Okay."

"I r-refuse..." he blushed while unable to look away.

"So Thomas, you enjoy just watching? Bet you wouldn't mind just watching me and some guy make cousins for Taffy, and lemme tell yah, we mice make lots of babies." She said before lathering shampoo on her hair.

"No! I've been forced into that cuckold bullshit far too many times in high school!" He shouted into a microphone. "I'm not gonna deal with that shit again!" He got up and left the secret room. "I'll show them!"

Later we see him burst through the door, towel around his waist! "Come here you! I'm gonna give you a good and thurough scrubbing, and after that, a hard fuck!"

As it turned out, she lied, she did punch him, knocking him out.

"I honestly thought that wouldn't work, but hey, guess sex beats out germaphobia."

"Uh huh." Taffy agreed.

Later...Thomas wakes up tied to a chair. "Oh no..."

"So, now that me and Taffy are all cleaned up, how about we spend some time talking about why you hate filth so much so we can understand you."

"I wanna know where you get the money for all the crazy things you use to kill us from first." Said Taffy.

"I had a huge trust fund from my grandpa before he passed away."

"Okay, that explains that."

"Now, about the germaphobia."

"My parents used to be great people...but then the day came where they got publicly humiliated. They were exposed by an anonymous source and thus went into hiding. As they lived the life of a recluse, the mess they accumulated grew and grew. They even hoarded their trash..."

"Yikes."

"So I wanted to stay clean and NEVER end up like that, EVER!"

"So where are your parents now?"

"When I tried cleaning up the trash they were hoarding, their anger took over and they both hit me! I cried so much, and seeing me cry, their sense of humanity must've returned, realizing what they let themselves become. They told me to go live with grandpa and will only come back once they've finally fixed their lives..."

"Did they ever come back?"

"No, but they have called back at least twice a week. They've been taking classes to help them get their lives together, but they can't come back yet because they don't wanna make this a half assed job."

"Aww, that's nice." Said Jenny.

Taffy was wiping her tears.

"Yeah, they said they ain't ready for my forgiveness yet." he admitted looking away. "So I figured keeping everything clean might help me cope."

"You're a good son and now...for the weird thing you said I assume into a microphone."

"High School was a hard time. Nobody picked on me because of my parents, but students did pick on me by taking my hot girlfriends. Those girls just asked me out so they can show off thier real boyfriend, most of the time, a jock, and fuck while I was tied to a chair." He said. "But I got the last laugh, those losers had to quit highschool to raise their kid, and I got to graduate college!"

"See? It wasn't all bad."

"Yeah, but I'm still a kissless virgin."

"That ain't true, we kissed you all you face back at the cemetery."

"Doesn't count unless it's on the lips."

"Regardless, that's what my life has been, what about you, ra-I mean...Jenny...what caused you to take in your niece Taffy?"

"Well it's actually a silly one."

"Try me."

"They were forcibly drafted into the army and never came back, so child services had to scatter Taffy and her older siblings. I'm the one who got Taffy."

"That...doesn't sound so silly."

"They died, but it's okay, me and auntie have stuck through thick and thin. Even when we got evicted, even when we had to eat of the garbage, even when we had to run away from cats, dogs and the occasional eagle and owl, auntie eventually got a job and we finally found a home, with a cute jerk next door."

"And she's honest on the cute part."

"You really think I'm cute?"

"Yeah."

"And you're gonna cuckold me?"

"Nah, I was just joking."

"...you swear?"

"Don't worry, and you know...I think the hypothetical I did in the shower broke your germaphobia."

"Yeah...so what?"

"So...I say we take it slow, in both helping you with your problem, and..." she then leaned in an pecked his lips. "...dating."

"Y-you really mean it?"

"Yeah, but right now you gotta be punished for trying to kill us again."

"Oh crap."

"Alright Taffy, one more self destruction for the night."

"Right!"

"Wait what?!"

She pressed her lips on his, and like that, the entire cabin blew up!

And once again, Thomas laid there, a twitching mess, covered in soot. 'I think I got a splinter.'


	176. Chapter 176

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 176

A genderbent retelling of Shrek.

Series: Shrek

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A figure was seen in an outbox reading a fairy tale book. "Yeah roit! Like that would evah happen!" Laughed a feminine voice. She shut it and laughed. "Better finish up here."

After finishing her..."duties" she stepped out. A green ogre lady with long black hair. One her hair messy and filled with split ends. Her shirt was obviously too big for her and had so many stains on it. Her pants were also very baggy. She burped super loud before hanging a bucket on some branches to get her shower ready.

"Time to get cleaned." She threw off her filthy clothes, only to put them on when she's finished. "Much better."

As she showered in swamp water, the fish and anything else that managed to live here swam away barfing. After her shower she squashed a bug and used it for her toothpaste. Meanwhile, the villagers, hearing about a reward for any captured fairy tale creatures get money for it.

They went ahead and grabbed pitchforks and torches and headed off.

As night fell, this green woman started getting her grill ready. Rubbing the grill with an onion to add some flavor to what she was about to cook, but that's when she heard all the villagers' rustling in the grass. She then had an evil grin as she threw her shirt off, exposing her chest. "Finally, I haven't had some good dick in a while." she headed out and hid in the tall grass as they came upon her hut.

"There it is..."

"Let's get it!"

"Wait! Don't you hear the stories? It'll grind your bones to make its bread!"

"Actually that's not true."

"Really ma'am? Then what is true?"

"Wait a minute...didn't we leave all the women and children back home?"

The men blinked and slowly turned around. They then saw her shirtless. "Yeah, they grind the bones to make your bread bit? That's what a giant does. Sounds like you guys only looked at the pretty teacher instead of hearing her speak."

"Stay back ogre!" Said a villager, swinging his torch at her. She licked her palm and put out the fire.

"Now, which one of you wants to make me roar the loudest?" She said while shaking her chest.

They all screamed and took off running.

"Wimps, the whole lot of them. Well, guess it's just you and me again." She said to a phallic stick before stepping on some paper. "Huh?" She picked it up. "Wanted? Fairy Tale Creatures? Peh, whoever ordered this is gonna feel my wrath if this hunt continues in my swamp."

After encountering a busty short haired woman and saving her from Knights, the woman introduced herself as Donkey and the ogre introduced herself a She-Rek. She was gonna give Donkey a place to stay, but she quickly became the worst house guest ever and threw her out.

Later that night we see She-Rek at her dining room table.

"Maybe now I can relax and enjoy dinner." She was about to chow down on some pot roasted raccoon, but then she heard a fart. "Great googly moogly Donkey!"

That's when she started screaming in pain, letting her know she didn't do that. Then she heard tiny footsteps.

"Rats probably, would make for a delicious rotisserie lunch tomorrow." She said to herself. Before a fork flew at her and she dodged it! "Ah! Hey!"

"Sorry, I am blind, therefor can't be held responsible for my actions." spoke a small blind mouse with a walking stick.

"Get off the table!" She tried smacking them but they're the kind of blind with boosted senses and quickly backflipped over and ran. That's when the 7 Dwarves slammed Snow White's corpse on the table.

"No! Dead broad off the table!" She was getting very annoyed. She gonna get a weapon from her room, but then she found the Big Bad Wolf in her bed.

"Get out!" He screamed, a copy of Play Princess magazine in hand.

She-Rek grabbed him and dragged him out. "I've had it with all you fairy tale creatures..." She said, not noticing the Big Bad Wolf grabbing and swallowing Snow White whole before being thrown out. When she looked outside though? she saw her swamp littered with all sorts of fairy tale beings. "No...NOOOO! Donkey, is this your fault?"

"Nope She-Rek, they all just came here."

"Nooooo!" she cried out to the sky. "WHAT! ARE YOU DOING IN MY SWAMP!?"

All the Fairy Tale creatures then noticed She-Rek.

"Get out of my home!"

"..."

"Are you all def?" She then walked away from her front door. "I said get off my bloomin' property!"

That's when Pinocchio along with some fairies and Papa and Baby bear ran in and closed the door behind them.

"Dammit! Okay, who the fuck said it was okay to live in my swamp?"

"Lady Cundugget." Said the Little Pig who used to own a house of sticks.

"Who?"

"She hates us for being magical." Said an elf.

"She gave us all eviction notices because we can't ignore her rule." Said the pig who used to own a house of brick.

"Ugh...just great, so...does anyone know where this Cundugget bitch lives?"

"The kingdom of Duloc." Said Donkey.

"Okay, anyone know where that is?"

"Me! I do!" Screamed Donkey.

"...anyone else?"

Still no answer except for Donkey's. She-Rek than face palmed and groaned.

"What about me? Pick me!"

"Fine."

"Yes!"

"But no yapping."

"Can I sing?"

"Especially no singing."

"Humming?"

"Fine." She sighed as they headed out of the swamp.

After Lady Cundugget chose Prince Finn from the selection of princes, she decided to hold a tournament, unaware of the gross green thing and her just as stupid ass entering her kingdom's walls. She-Rek and Donkey then found themselves at the colosseum as Queen Cundugget announces that the winner shall go and rescue Prince Finn.

Meanwhile...

"Princess Charming, are you gonna save Prince Finn anytime soon?" Called Fairy God Mother.

"In a moment mother, I just need to plan out my last exciting destination."

"His castle isn't that far from here."

"It's called an exciting adventure!"

"Fine, but don't blame me when Prince Finn gets rescued by somebody else!"

Back to She-Rek and Donkey. Both looked at the crowd who hushed up when they saw the two.

"Oh, it's so ugly!" She's only jealous that She-Rek and Donkey got bigger chests.

"Well you ain't much to look at either."

"How dare you? Kill her at once! The one to land the killing blow is the champion."

That got the knights pumped up who turned to them with weapons ready.

"Ey, come-on guys, you really wanna fight for such a literal little lady? She doesn't even have an ass, like this one!" Said She-Rek, pointing to Donkey.

"It's true." nodded the woman. "Or got udders like She-Rek here."

They weren't listening.

"Okay, you're all clearly gay. How's about a drinking contest? Now that's manlier than pointing your weapons at a lady."

Still no response.

"Fine, kick all your asses it is." she spoke before busting a hole in a huge barrel causing ale to gush out and knock some down. "Alright, so who wants to see me and Donkey wrestle guys in mud with our shirts off?"

That got some of the crowd to cheer.

"You heard 'em Donkey!"

They threw off their shirts! She-Rek grabbed a knight and then gave him a back breaker! Donkey shoved another knight's face into her chest while also squeezing on his body hard. Others yelled out and charged at them.

"She-Rek, catch!" Donkey threw a folding chair her way and she caught it.

She-Rek made the crowd cheer even louder as she took 2 out in one swing! "HA! Top that!" That's when She-Rek got the last guy in a full nelson! "Ooooh, I know what you want me to do."

"Let go of me!"

Donkey walked up to the stuck knight, turned around and raised a leg up, getting ready to kick his balls!

"No no no no-AIYEEEE!"

All the knights were down, and She-Rek cried out in victory as the crowd cheered. But then archers from all over appeared.

"Aw what? That's not fair."

"Shall we fire?"

"Nah, I've got a better idea that'll make the kingdom think I'm cool." Said Cundugget. "Ladies and gentlemen! I present to you, our champion!"

The crowd slowly began to clap with She-Rek and Donkey a little confused.

"Congratulations Ogre, you have been chosen to go on a heroic and noble quest!"

"Fuck that! I just want my swamp back!"

"Your swamp?"

"Yeah, where you dumped all those fairy tales creatures you bitch."

"Very well, finish this quest and you shall have your swamp."

"...for real? All of it?"

"Down to the last slime covered toad."

She looked all around seeing the crossbows still trained on her. "What kind of quest?"

"That's what I thought."

After accepting the quest, Donkey rante why she couldn't just threaten Cundugget. Then She-Rek replies sarcastically how she could've brutalized many innocent people and asked if Donkey would like that and she replied that she wouldn't like to see that.

"For your information, there's a lot more to ogres than people think."

"Besides big tits?"

"Yeah, as you can see, ogres are like onions."

"Oof, I know. Both of you smell so bad, I wanna walk away, but I can't because you're my best friend."

"No, we have layers."

"And what does that mean?"

"It means what it means. Ogres and Onions have layers."

"You know, you better elaborate after we save Prince Finn because not everyone likes onions."

"Ugh! What do I have to say to make it more clearer?"

"I dunno, but if you wanna be more likeable, then why don't you just be cake? Now those things have layers and we all love cake."

"Fuck what everyone likes, ogres are never gonna be like cakes."

"You know something everyone else loves? Parfaits."

"What's with you and fancy schmancy pastries?" She asked.

"I used to work for Old McDonald, and the money I got everytime he sang 'and the donkey goes' I got so much money from...which kinda led me to a sugar addiction, but then I got fired because of fucking Cundugget."

"Wow, I really prefer your humming now."

After a long day of traveling, She-Rek and Donkey finally made it to the castle where Prince Finn resides.

"Uh, She-Rek?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you just fart?"

"Are you dead?"

"No..."

"Then it wasn't me. It's just brimstone, the kind of rock you'd find near lava."

Donkey gulped.

"Seems we'll have to cross this bridge."

"No, I won't."

"You're getting on that bridge one way or another." She then spanked Donkey, causing her to buck all the way to the bridge!

"Ow! What the hell She-Rek?"

"What? You think I'd trust you to walk across on your own?"

"Grrr..."

"Just make sure you don't look down, okay? I'll be here for emotional support." She-Rek then pulled out a beer bottle and took a swig.

"Okay Donkey, your best friend is drunk while walking across this rickety bridge...but it's fine, just don't look down and she's here for emotional support." she muttered slowly moving before her foot broke through a board and looked at the lava. "SHE-REK! I'm looking down!" She then jumped and screamed. "I change my mind, let me go back that way!"

"But you're already half across!"

"I don't care, I wanna go back!"

"Nope! We're going that way."

"You are, but not me!"

But she was no match for She-Rek's strength.

"Ah! Stop shaking the bridge!"

"Oh, you don't like me doing that?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, I'll keep doing it." Giggled She-Rek as she pushed Donkey back.

"I mean it!"

"I mean it too buddy. But look on the bright, you cowering like a little girl got us to the other side of the bridge." She said before pouring the rest of her beer on her head.

They then entered the castle. After entering the castle and running into a dragon, Donkey and She-Rek were separated and now Donkey, stands before this huge muscular red dragon.

Said dragon looked pissed and hungry.

"Oh, what...pearly white teeth you have. I can't believe how well you take care of yourself, but look at you. Most dragons are depicted as fat, but you sir, you actually got a male model body." she complimented, catching the dragon off guard. "I mean, you ever considered getting out of this dusty place and get a model job?"

The dragon was thinking about it, but then noticed Donkey's breasts. It licked its lips with Donkey seeing something rising up.

"Wow, now aren't y-you h-hung..." she gulped while backing up a little.

He walked up to her, slicking his spines back and smiling.

"Uh oh."

He then picked Donkey up and carried her away bride style.

'I hope She-Rek has better luck going on with her right now.'

Said Ogre then saw the prince. 'Hmmm...just because I gotta bring him to the queen, doesn't mean I can't have some fun with him beforehand.' she thought looking him over. 'After all, I am doing all the work.' She walked up to the prince, who had a huge lollipop in his hands instead of a flower. A handsome long haired red headed man in a green tunic.

'This bitch wants true love's first kiss.' she thought before leaning down and pressed her lips on his.

Prince Finn instinctively kissed back, but didn't expect She-Rek to stick her tongue down. 'Wow, I'm lucky.'

They broke the kiss and then Prince Finn threw off the blanket and pulled his pants down.

'Damn, he's packing.'

"Okay heroine, let's do this!"

'Can't let him know I'm an ogre or he'll make me get off.' She said, raising her helmet only a little to put her mouth on his dick. She licked around the sides to get started with the prince smiling.

"Aw yeah! Keep going! I might cum soon." grunted the prince thrusting upwards.

'Cum and then I'll show you my green boobs.' she thought sliding more of the dick in her mouth. She then bobbed her head. That's when Prince Finn pushed her head down. 'Yes! Make me choke!'

"Ahh! I'm cumming!"

She gagged violently as he came.

'OH YES, NO MERCY!'

As She-Rek was getting her shirt off, that's when the dragon roared!

"You didn't slay the dragon?"

"Yeah, but let's worry about that for l-"

"No, no, no, you gotta save me from that thing!" spoke the prince sitting up and opened his eyes before screaming. "An ogre?!"

"Yeah, yeah, scream, some lazy queen wants you, and hired me. Let's just go!" she spoke picking the prince up on her shoulder and started running.

"Well, good thing I didn't lose my virginity to an ogre."

"You sure enjoyed an ogre sucking you off!" she spoke out while they heard the sound of a roar. "That didn't sound like a dragon."

"It's my ass, wait for me while I go rescue her."

"Do you know who you're talking to? I'm a prince."

"Yeah, and I'm an ogre, unlike you humans I'm actually tough on my own."

"Are you so sure you can save this...ass?"

"I'm on a mission to save one right now and I'm doing pretty good at the moment."

Prince Finn grit his teeth as they entered the Dragon's Lair.

"I-I-I'm still not sure I-I-I can do this..." She moaned as The Dragon held her close, kissing her neck, fondling her breasts while Donkey stroked his dick. "I mean, your technique is *moan* really good and very *moan* romantic and all, but..." Then he pushed her down and started giving her pussy big licks. "*moan!* I should really *moan* get back to *moan* my friends."

'Should I really save her? She looks like she's having fun.' She-Rek asked herself.

"Good god!" gasped Prince Finn with a blush.

"Shush, you want him to hear us? Hush up and stay here, I'll rescue her." She said as Dragon shoved his dick down Donkey's throat.

"MMMM!" She enthusiastically bobbed her head as She-Rek got some chains and a metal collar. 'This guy's into some kinky shit.'

"That's it Donkey, keep him occupied." She-Rek mumbled as Dragon shot his hot sperm down Donkey's throat.

"MMMMM!"

And now he got her on her hands and knees as he got ready to mount her. But that's when She-Rek got the collar around him and pushed Donkey out of the way!

"Thanks for the save...kinda..."

"Grrr." That's when She-Rek grabbed the Dragon's head and made him kiss her ass.

"See ya around ya dumb lizard!"

The dragon started running towards them.

"Hah, he'll run out of chain!"

There was a lot more chain than she thought.

"Okay, so I can be wrong sometimes." She said before grabbing Finn.

"Hi prince."

"She can talk?"

"Well you can talk but we don't make a big deal out of it."

"Oh my god, that burn was hotter than that dragon's sperm."

Then they jumped and slid down pillar before the dragon's fire could reach them. That's when they hit a bump in the slide, but She-Rek was just fine.

"Man, that would've hurt if you were a guy."

"You said it."

And so they continued the chase, running around the castle, doding the chains. That's when She-Rek had an idea.

"Okay you guys, go on ahead!" That's when she tossed them. "I'll take care of the dragon."

"Oof!"

"Ow! That was rude!" Said Prince Finn as he and Donkey ran.

That's when the She-Rek stunt double grabbed a sword and bound the intersecting chains! "Whoa! What the hell? Things went a bit live-action for a second." She said before running.

The dragon roared out, now looking REALLY pissed.

All 3 ran for the bridge with the dragon unaware of what happened before it was too late! It suddenly got yanked back from the chain and kept from flying after.

The 3 escaped as the Dragon roaring crying out for Donkey to come back to him.

'Oh man, and just when it was getting good too.'

They all slid down the hill and Prince Finn took a good long whiff of that fresh air.

"Oh thank God, no more sulfur." Then he turned to them. "I guess I can thank you girls. I've been stuck in that castle for so long...but now I can finally dance freely, run freely-"

"And fuck freely."

"Whoa, She-Rek, did you-"

"Your boyfriend cock blocked us before he could feel how good ogre pussy is, because Prince Finn wanted me to slay him."

"In my defense I thought you were a princess."

"Oh, you thought I was that enchanting before opening your eyes?" She smirked.

"B-Be quiet! Just why would you go through all that just to rescue me?"

"I made a deal with someone named Lady Cundugget, she said rescue you and I'll become official owner of the swamp.'

"That's it? All that for a swamp?"

"Hey, don't blame me that this bitch hates Fairy Tales." Then she slung Prince Finn over her shoulder. "Now let's go."

"Ah! Hey! Come-on, I'm not gonna meet this Cundugget in this undignified way."

"Don't care."

"Bitch..."

So after a day of travel, the 3 set up camp with Prince Finn having his own private cave to hide in. She-Rek and Donkey bond over Donkey not caring about what She-Rek is. This has touched the prince as he spied on them. The next day, after accidentally killing a bird with her singing, Prince Finn made our heroines some breakfast.

They now continue their trek through the forest, then suddenly She-Rek burps.

"She-Rek!"

"What? It's a compliment."

"That's not how a lady should act in front of a hot guy."

Then Prince Finn belched even louder.

"Oh really now?"

"Damn, I thought handsome princes were supposed to be smooth."

"Not all princes are smooth, like how not all ogres are heroes." He was about to sing, but then, some guy on a vine grabbed him! "Hey! What the-"

"Oh, you are safe madam!"

"Mada-?"

"Hey! Give me back my pr-"

"How dare you! I was just about to kiss myself a beautiful princess and add her to my harem."

"Excuse you, but I'm not-"

"One moment beautiful princess! Oh married women!"

'Am I really that hot that men mistake me for a girl?' He thought as a black woman with green sunglasses and a hood with some back up dancers started rapping. Hope you guys got that reference.

"Hey! Give that princ-"

That's when Prince Finn knocked out Robin Hood as the music was getting even more annoying.

"I'm a guy!"

"A trap!? Kill him!" Then a pie hit Donkey in the face!

Prince Finn dodged an arrow that bounced around, then spin kicked a married woman, knocking her out. One tried to pounce on him, but then, foot uppercut! He then did another spin kick, knocking out 2 more married women! There was just 1 married woman left, the one holding the accordion! He charged at her and threw one good punch through the accordion! Taking out the married woman.

"I don't feel proud of myself for hitting girls, but these people really annoyed me."

"Heh, tyrant path, am I right?" Joked She-Rek.

"That's not making me feel justified."

"I know, but hey, where'd you learn to fight like that? Are you sure you needed someone to rescue you?"

"You tend to learn a lot of stuff when hauled up in a castle with nothing much to do."

"Sounds like you watched enough idiots get eaten alive your room mate."

"Yeah..." He said sadly. "But it's fine now because I'm f..." he paused. "Wait, there's an arrow in your butt." He said, pointing to She-Rek.

She turned and let out a scream of pain. "Good god almighty that hurts like a bitch!"

"Aaah! Stop hurting Shrek!"

"Don't worry, just gotta get some blue flowers with red thorns."

"Why?"

"It's a home remedy my parents made, don't worry."

"Okay." Then Donkey ran away.

"So what are the blue flowers for?"

"Nothin'." Then he started grabbing at the arrow.

"Whoa! Hey! Don't you dare, it's gonna hurt if you just force it out!"

"I thought a horny monster like you loved guys trying to grab you!" he grunted trying to pull on the arrow. That's when they fell over and Prince Finn found his hands somewhere else.

"Oooh, seems you want a feel of ogre ass."

That's when Donkey entered. "Hmph, of course, after a cool guy spends some time kicking ass, he wants to be alone with a hot girl."

"Yeah, can you believe he tricked you into-" That's when Prince Finn got the arrow out. "Ow..."

Then Donkey fainted.

We now see the 2 smiling as they walk across this field.

"So, you're a prince who can ignore manners and kick serious ass, but how yourself are you willing to go?" She-Rek asked?

"Get us across this river and I'll show you?"

"Peace of cake." She forced a tree down and let Prince Finn across, then after letting go, the tree whipped back and slammed Donkey so hard into the ground it made a hole!

"Alright, now let's party!" He said, throwing off his shirt.

"You read my mind." She-Rek took her own top off, showing no bra.

"You guys are animals." Said Donkey.

"Says the only naked girl in our group." They both replied.

That's when they saw Jack.

"Hey look, magic beans."

"Oh, I know where you're going with this."

They swiped the beans from the little boy.

"Hey! I was supposed to come home with those!"

"Just lie to your mom." Said Prince Finn.

"You're right, I'll just tell her the big bad wolf did it." Then after Jack ran away, She-Rek and Finn ate beans and started making really loud farts!

Donkey held her nose.

Now we see them getting harassed by some bugs, but Finn grabbed a spider web and some sticks and wrapped them all up into some cotton candy for She-Rek.

Later, we now see She-Rek and Finn in a small pond of mud.

"Look out f-" Finn grabbed the snake behind him and started inflating it. Then he started wrapping it up like a balloon animal and made a poodle. "Wow, that's pretty good."

"Think you can do better?"

She-Rek looked around and saw python coming her way. "Check this out!" She took a huge snake and inflated it, making a pirate hat.

"Nice."

"So, you feeling comfortable with Ogre sex now?"

"No, you may be someone I can be myself around, but green skin doesn't do it for me."

"Lame." That's when their stomachs growled. "You're gonna have to play around in the mud without me while I go hunt for some food."

"That's fine, I was feeling like setting up camp at that windmill anyways."

(Later)

We now see them enjoying dinner.

"This is delicious, what is it?"

"Weed rats, rotisserie style."

"This is so good, but I doubt I can eat like this when I meet Lady Cundugget."

"It's okay, you'll be the sole person allowed on my swamp."

"What!? Why can't I be allowed in the swamp!?" Complained Donkey.

"You got a big strong dragon of a boyfriend, go back to him."

"Well yeah, but...huh, you know what? You might be onto something."

"Then it's settled, after we deliver you to Lady Cundugget, we all go our separate ways." Said She-Rek, feeling a bit of pain in her heart from saying that.

"Well, the sun's going down, I better go to sleep." Said Prince Finn, a bit of pain in his heart as well.

Later that night...Donkey was creeping around the windmill.

"Prince Finn? I need to talk to you about Dragon, you think he'll get angry at me for leaving him after I sucked him off?"

No response, just a varoosh.

"Prince Finn? Are you asleep already?" She kept walking around until she bumped into something. "Oh, sorry about-HOLY CRAP!" She screamed.

"Wait! Donkey!"

"She-Rek! Help! She-Rek!"

"No-no-no-no! Donkey, it's me, Finn!"

"What!? You're an ogre, not that hot guy that the jerk queen called dibs on."

"Yes, it's me."

"B-but how?"

"When I was little a witch cast a spell on me."

Meanwhile in Far Far Away...

"Yes...just sign your kingdom over to me, and your precious son will be free of his-" That's when someone ran in and interrupted Rumplestilskin's deal with the King and Queen.

"PRINCE FINN HAS BEEN RESCUED!" Said the royal squire.

"Crap!"

Back to the Windmill...

"Now every night, I'm forced to look like this." he sighed looking at himself. "So yes, I'm cursed to be an ogre."

"And yet you keep on rejecting She-Rek's offers to bang."

"Donkey, I can't..."

"And why the hell not?"

"She only came along because she wanted her land, Lady Cundugget sent her because she truly loves me. Which reason sounds like somebody caring for me?"

Meanwhile outside She-Rek was practicing her lines.

"Hey Finn, I've been doing some thinking and well...why don't we just run away together? Fuck my swamp, fuck Lady Cundugget, and fuck Donkey. Once we've made it far enough..." That's when she heard Finn and Donkey talking.

"Who could ever wanna fuck an ugly, disgusting, gross, ogre?"

"Oh don't be like that, She-Rek is hot."

"No, I must be with Lady Cundugget if I want a life of happiness and nobody attacking me or my wife for being monsters."

Hearing that, She-Rek started walking non-stop for Duloc.

"Prince, you sure a life of safety will make you happy?"

"Yes, especially since it's the best chance I have at breaking this curse."

"You sure? You've never met this lady, meanwhile you've really gotten to know She-Rek and with you being a...were-ogre, you'll be even closer, maybe even your true love."

"No, and please don't ever tell her..."

"You should at least tell her." And with that, Donkey exited the windmill.

As the night went on, Finn debated within his heart if he should tell She-Rek.

'She might be disappointed. I mean, she's gotten to know me as a prince, not an ogre. She might be angry or offended.' Then...'Oh to hell with it, I gotta tell her.' He ran out, sun rising and no She-Rek to be seen. "She-Rek? She-Rek?"

Then coming up from a hill was She-Rek with a grumpy face.

"She-Rek! Look, I have to tell you something."

"No need, I already know."

"You...You do?"

"Yeah, as you said, who could ever wanna fuck an ugly, disgusting, gross, ogre?"

"Yes exactly! So you understand."

"Yeah, loud and clear, I thought we were friends but you clearly still hate me."

"Wh-"

"Oh look, here comes your knight in shining armor." she replied pointing at a group of knights coming their way.

"Prince Finn, oh how great it is to finally meet you, for it is I, Lady Cundugget, your true love." She then turned to She-Rek. "Here, the deed to your swamp."

"Great!"

'Wow, that is the shortest woman I've ever met.' Thought Prince Finn. 'At least she has a mature face, otherwise people would think I married a child.'

"Come, we will wed at my castle by tonight."

"No! I-I wanna get married now, as soon as we can."

"Ooh, you perverted man, of course." she winked. "Come! We shall get the wedding done post haste."

"Fare thee well ogre."

"Don't waste manners on ogres, they're just monsters, no feelings at all you know."

"I guess they don't."

As they parted ways...

"Hey, why aren't you going after him?"

"Go suck a dragon's cock, I don't wanna hear anything out of you." she frowned walking off. "All that matters is I got my swamp back."

"She-Rek, I talked with him last night-"

"Yeah, I heard he still doesn't wanna fuck me!"

"What? No! That's not it!"

"And what is it about?"

'Sorry, but I gotta keep the secret.' Thought Donkey. "He meant someone else."

"Listen, get lost! I've had it with princes, I've had it with shorties! I've especially had it with you stupid, annoying, TALKING DONKIES!" She shouted before turning around and walking.

Donkey sat there, her heart cracking seeing her best friend kick her out of her life.

Meanwhile at a cheap bar...

"Okay, hello everyone who's never appeared in the Shrek series at all, I am your host, Sinbad the pirate. Who'd like to sing, to cheer on our heroine to make her realize she needs to stop that wedding?"

Hands all raised, shouting and chanting.

"Hmm...you there! The Emperor!"

"Yes!" Then a naked man walked up to the stage. "My time to shine!"

"Put some clothes on!"

"I am wearing clothes! Spun from the finest of silk!" He replied as the music played. "Ahem! I heard there was a secret chord, that David played and it pleased the lord. But you don't really care for music do you?" As he sang he swayed his hips, flaccid dick flopping in the air.

'I feel bad for all the people in the front tables.' Thought Sinbad, before The Emperor started thrusting. 'REALLY bad.'

"It goes like this the fourth, the fifth! The minor fall, the major lift! The baffled king composing hallelujah!" When he was at the edge of the stage, he got on his knees to show off his dick to Icarus.

"Hey! There are children present!" Said Daedalus, covering his son's eyes.

"Hallelujah...hallelujah...hallelujah...hallelu...jah."

As he sang, the screen behind him showed Donkey looking sad at a river. Dragon from out of nowhere put an arm around her shoulder, and she leaned on him. The audience saying awwww, but then it gets ruined as The Emperor keeps singing.

"Maybe I've been here before. I know this room, I walked this floor. I used to live alone before I knew you. I've seen your flag on the marble arch. Love is not a victory march, it's a cold and broken hallelujah!" He sang while turning around to shake his ass at everyone. 'Crap, I gotta pee, but I need to finish this song.' He thought.

The Cowardly Lion was covering Dorothy's eyes while the Scarecrow covered The Cowardly Lion's eyes.

"Look away Dorothy, some things are better left unseen."

"And all I ever learned from love, was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you." He sings as an arrow from an elf archer missed him!

"Dammit, I was so ready to end this date."

"Yeah, I had no idea this was gonna happen." Said a modern looking human man. "Sorry."

"It's okay Roger, but I better see a whole lot of your dick after this."

"Promise."

"And it's not a cry you can hear at night! It's not somebody who's seen the light! It's a cold and broken hallelujah! Hallelujah...hallelujah...hallelujah...hallelu...jah..." he finished. He then got up and took a bow. "Thank you everyone!"

"Boooooo!" Shouted Thor. "That was terrible and you should feel bad!"

'Oh crap, I can't hold it in anymore!' And in an effort to clear the entire bar, The Emperor blessed them all with golden showers.

"Ewww!" Screamed the Little Red Hen as they all ran out of there.

"I'm never going to another karaoke bar for as long as I live." Said Son-Wukong.

"Nooooo, nooooo! My business!" Shouted Sinbad. "Grrrr...you son of a bitch!" He said, pulling out a sword.

"Uh...I'll pay?" He said, with a bag of gold. "Please, don't hurt me, aaaaah!"

Now back to She-Rek as she sat in her bed, depressed.

'I thought my life could actually get a little good, but I was wrong.'

That's when Donkey threw a rock at her through the window!

"Ow! Donkey!" She ran out and immediately stopped when Dragon was getting his fire ready.

"Bitch, we are going to save Finn, you got that?"

"But...he's..."

"Get out of your layers and express emotion!" Shouted Donkey. "It's clear that you and Finn love each other, so get on Dragon's back right now!"

"...You're right Donkey, I love him! He's the only person who understands me." She said as he got on Dragon's back.

"What about me?"

"You tagged along so knights wouldn't mob you. Anyways, yeah, as we traveled, I grew attracted and I'm sure he resisted the urge to push me down and rut me, with that dumb mentality in his head."

"You and him actually spent time together, meanwhile Cundugget only met him today, not knowing what the real him is." She said as Dragon picked Donkey up in his arms.

"Yeah, let's save the Prince Finn you and I got to know the one...I came to love." Dragon then took flight for Duloc.

"And the one who's an ogre?"

"You're right, the way he acts exactly like an ogre in front of us, he's perfect."

"No I m-"

"Alright, time to dive Dragon! Duloc is right below!"

'Ok, just ignore me.'

She-Rek and Donkey getting off Dragon as soon as they landed.

"Thanks a lot Dragon, and very sorry for cock blocking you the other day."

He let out a roar while giving a thumbs up. Dragon chased after some frightened guards as She-Rek and Donkey headed for the church.

"Let's hope we break through as the minister asks if anyone objects." Said She-Rek.

"Now that sounds crazy."

"Yeah, but hey...I kinda love that kind of romantic crap." she shrugged. "So get ready Donkey!"

Meanwhile in the church...

"There better not be any assholes who think busting through the doors in the last minute to object is romantic." Said the Minister. "I just wanna actually finish a wedding for once. You have no idea how often that happens in Duloc milady."

"It's no trouble, just get on with it."

"If there's anyone...please don't be...if there's anyone who has any reason why these 2 should not be wed, let them speak now or forever hold your peace...please..."

No response.

"ThenbythepowerinvestedinmeInowpro-" He tried to finish super fast but then.

And cue She-Rek and Donkey bursting through the doors. "I object!"

"Of fucking course!"

"She-Rek."

"Now what does she want?" Complained Cundugget.

"Hello people, good to be here."

"She-Rek, Donkey, sign my wrestling T-shirt!"

"Later random person, right now I'm here to stop this wedding."

"She-Rek, what are you doing here?"

"It's bad enough being alive when no one wants you, but being invited to a wedding? Really bitch?" Said Cundugget.

"Well, it'll have to wait after I kiss the bride."

"But she doesn't love you, she's only doing this so she can be queen."

"And what would you know about love?"

That's when Cundugget started laughing. "Are you telling me that you an ogre, has fallen for the prince? Oh how hilarious."

Thelonious held up a sign telling everyone to clap.

"Thelonius, wrong sign." Said a knight. "They're supposed to laugh."

"Oops, sorry." he grabbed a sign up telling them to laugh making them chuckle.

"An ogre and a princess..." Laughed Cundugget, believing everyone else was laughing with her, but instead were actually laughing at Thelonius for that mistake.

"Now they're laughing at you, but don't worry, our lady doesn't see it that way, just don't do it again."

"Enough of this ridiculousness! Prince Finn, we are but a kiss away from our happily ever after, now pucker up pretty boy!"

That's when the sun started to set.

"Oh no!" He then turned his back to She-Rek. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you..."

"What?"

And when it was finally set...

"Graaaaah!" Shouted Finn. His body expanded, and turned green. The tux ripped off, his hair got messy, he grew the trumpet shaped ears, muscles all over his body! His shoes ripped off too! His tux pants were so ripped that they became shorts. "ROAAAAAAAAAAAR!"

The witnesses gasped and one fainted.

"Well...that's surprising." Said She-Rek. '...and here comes the lawsuit from Marvel.'

"You...you...you're an ogre?!" She shouted. "Ugh how hideous! Guards! Get them all away from me at once!"

"Hey! He's a damn hot ogre for your info bitch!"

The guards all swarmed She-Rek and Finn!

"She-Rek!"

"Finn!"

"She-Rek!"

"Noooo!"

"This marriage is binding and that makes me queen! See?!"

"We could stop this, but there's so many swords." Said the witnesses.

"I'm allergic to those."

"As for you my husband! I'll have you locked back in that tower for the rest of your days!"

She-Rek then whistled. "Oi! Donkey's boyfriend!"

"The donkey got a boyf-" That's when Dragon burst through the stain glass, grabbed the short 'queen' and swallowed her with no problem at all."

"...well, we're just out one queen." Said a witness.

"But it's okay, she was such a cunt nugget." Another witness said, making them all laugh.

"She-Rek, I believe you and Finn have some things to say." Said Donkey.

"Finn...?"

"I have a good feeling what you're about to say, and I love you."

"Yeah, love you too."

That's when light filled Finn's body, he floated into the sky and then...he fell to the floor with a thud.

"Huh? I'm still an ogre?"

"Well of course, can't make babies with a human can I?"

"So I'm stuck like this for the rest of my life?"

"Look on the bright side, your dicks bigger than before."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's kiss then get to the swamp."

They were about to kiss, but then...they noticed the readers and covered your eyes.

Meanwhile at Medieval High School, it was prom night and the man at the mic was singing a slow one.

"I thought love was only true in fairy tales..." Sang...oh you gotta be kidding me, the Emperor is here too? 'Thank goodness I escaped Sinbad.'

"Outta my way nerd!" Said over and over as teens pushed and shoved a familiar face out of the way.

"Meant for someone else, but not for me..."

'One day Artie...one day you'll show all these jerks and make them pay.' Thought Arthur as he stood outside the gymnasium and looked to the moon.

"Love was out to get me! That's the way it seemed! Disappointment haunted all of my dreams..."

Arthur walked back to his dorm room, sad, but blissfully unaware of what's to come a short few years later.

"Then I saw her face! Now I'm a believer!"

Back at the swamp we see a proper wedding being conducted with it ending with She-Rek and Finn in their just married wagon.

"Then I saw her face! Now I'm a believer..."

"See yah in The Ghost of Cundugget." Said Donkey.

"Wait, not She-Rek 2?" Said Pinocchio?

"This was that 4D ride which features their adventure to their honeymoon featured in the opening theme song of Shrek 2."

"Oooooh...yeah that makes sense."


	177. Chapter 177

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 177

Happosai gets the infinity gauntlet

Series: Ranma

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Get out of here you pervert!" Cried a young woman as a small figure leapt away, panties in hand.

"Ahahaha! Lovely shade my dear! I'll treasure them dearly!" He let out jumping across rooftops. He kept running as he headed towards the edge of town. 'I gotta find somewhere isolated to enjoy these beauties, Ranma isn;t gonna burn these!'

The tiny old man landed down an alley and put the panties in his bag before seeing the alley lead to a nearby park making him smile and lunge out out and head near the trees. He raced as fast as he could, hopping from tree to tree until he was far from any landmarks, trails or sign of civilization.

He landed and smiled when he looked into the bag filled to the brim with panties and sighed when he picked some out to rub against his cheek. "So silky smooth and lacey, perfect~"

He took a break to enjoy the haul while even jumping inside to 'swim' around in them. As he did, he felt himself bump into something sticking out of the ground. He poked his head out with annoyance and saw it was a large rock jutting from the ground. "Augh! Stupid rock, I'll show you!" He jumped up with his hand curved and brought it down, shattering the rock to pieces and rendering it to dust.

"There, that will teach y- wait, what's that?" He said as he saw some rubble surrounding something sticking even more out of the ground. He crouched down and tried moving it away to see something poking out that seemed a little goldish yellow. "Looks like someone tried burying something, wonder what it is." He reached down to grab it and tried tugging, but it didn't move. He wiped some of the dirt off it to see if he could get a better grip only to widen his eyes in surprise. It looked more clearly like gold, not fake either, but genuine with sunlight coming over it with a shine on it.

Happosai blinked seeing the shine coming off the object and kept on digging before grabbing it and tried to pull it out, but it stayed stuck. "Grrr, come on, come loose!"

He tugged harder and harder with the item slowly rising up.

"Almost...got...IT!" He cried before the item popped free, causing him to go flying back with it. He fell on his back while the large item was big enough to land on his whole body. "Ohhh... you better be a good thing!" He groaned as he opened his eyes to see gold. He pushed it off and groaned due to how awkward it was and plopped it off before getting a good look at it.

It was a large gauntlet that had six brightly colored stones set in jt, with the whole thing almost as big as he was.

"Woah nelly, I'm loaded!" cheered HapposaI while doing a happy dance around it. "I'm gonna be set for life when I sell this!" He cheered as he went to pick it up before feeling something off about it, like the whole gauntlet radiated power. "Hmmm, something's off. If this is so valuable, why bury it? And this feeling...it's like this thing could be put any martial artists to shame." He said as he began to get an idea. "I wonder if I could wear it?"

He moved over and looked at the opening before easily sliding his tiny hand in. As he did, he felt immense power flowing through him as the gauntlet practically clamped down on his arm. It shrunk down and fit him just right making him jump and move his fingers.

"Wow, convenient. I was worried I was gonna have to lug it around like a box." He chuckled as he flexed his fingers, getting a feel for the gauntlet. "I wonder what I can do with this?"

That's when the gems on it started glowing in unison.

"Oh? What is this?" He said before a figure appeared in front of him, it they didn't look solid, more like a mirage."

This figure resembling a man with no lthing on his face.

"Congratulations for finding the one and only Infinity Gauntlet!"

"Infinity gauntlet? Is that what this is?"

"Yes, and with it comes the powers to bend all of reality to your whim, yay!"

"Wait, what?"

"Anything you want is yours now, you can do anything and no one can stop you, the only limit is your imagination!" Spoke the figure. "All possible thanks to the six infinity gems."

"Wow... so I can do anything I want... anything?"

"Yes! Feel free to change the world to your liking, bring back the dead, kill everyone in existence, anything you want to do is now possible!"

Happosai stared at the gauntlet before slowly getting a shit eating grin. "Oh I am going to have some fun with this!"

He turned and started jumping back the way he came while letting out a loud maniacal laugh. "Look out world, because here I come!"

(Nerima)

"Ranma! Get back here you perv!"

"No way, how is it my fault you left the bathroom door open?!" He called running away from a towel clad Akane. "If anything you were the one hoping someone saw!"

"Liar! You peaked on me!"

"I just wanted to go to the bathroom!"

He ran downstairs with Akane throwing random objects at him.

'Ok, time to make myself scarce for awhile until she calms down!' He thought as he booked it out of town, unknowingly missing the new powerful pervert racing past him and into town.

"Heheheh, oh happy day, happy day." Let out Happosai with a smile while looking at the gauntlet. "A gold gauntlet with jewels that can let me do anything? Lady Luck's decided to show me her bra and panties at last!" He looked at the gems and rubbed his chin before stopping. "Hmm, but something tells me I need to really know how this thing works. Last thing I want is this thing turning me inside out, or worse. Hey, little guy, are you there?" He said before the hologram popped out once more.

"Hello new user, do you have a question?"

"Yeah, I wanna know if there's something I should know. Like, why are these gems different colors? Is that just coincidence?"

"Oh no! Each of the gems here are powerful in their own way, but it's only when they're brought together with the gauntlet that allows total manipulation of the universe."

"Mind telling me then? The last thing I want is to blow myself up."

"Of course, for example the purple stone is the power gem which gives you power beyond imagination, the orange stone is the soul gem which gives you the power to steal, control, and manipulate dead and living souls." Said the voice as Happosai's eyes widened in shock.

"What? You mean all that power in just these two tiny gems?"

"Yes! Would you like to test them out to see for yourself?"

"Yes please!" He laughed happily. "How do I do it, do I just point or do I have to hit someone?"

"Well the power gem can give you unlimited strength and invincibility the more you draw from it, which means you could easily use it to make you the strongest person around without breaking a sweat. Merely try to feel the power of the gem and let it flow through you and make it listen to you."

"Oooh, I did always want to have bigger muscles. Not that I really need them, I still got it." He Smirked before looking at the gem and tried to feel the power from it. His eyes widened as he felt it, a strong, warm feeling radiating from the gauntlet that was filling him up. He held his hand out towards a nearby wall and focused as the gems glowed before it disintegrated. "Wow!" He made a fist and slammed it into the ground, causing several cracks to spread out with the ground shaking before he pulled his arm back and held up a huge chunk of the street that was as big as a house over his head. "Wow! This thing is as light as a feather!"

"That is only the tip of the iceberg, try using that green stone you have, the time stone, with it you have full mastery over time and space itself."

"Really? Hmm, don't mind if I do." He said with a hum as he began to focus, only to see the chunk he was holding start to crack as it began to rapidly age before turning to dust. "Wow!"

"It can also slow down and speed up time to people as well."

"Really?! Oooh, I could be young again!" He cheered.

"Yes, and if you want you can also change how you look with the red stone, the reality stone. With this stone reality will bend to your will, you want to look young, handsome, you can do it. You want to turn say, the road into rubber, easy, there are no limits but your willingness to act and your imagination."

"Power, soul, space, time, and reality, that's only five. What about the sixth one?"

"That would be the mind stone, with that one you have power over the mind, that includes psychic attacks, brain washing, all done with a snap of your fingers."

Happosai grinned and chuckled hearing that before looking at a nearby mailbox and tried to tap into the mind stone and concentrate on it, only to see it starting to shake an rise up from the ground. "Oooh, I've always wondered what this was like."

"Yes, and this is only the beginning, as you practice and grow more familiar with your powers you will be able to do anything you set your mind too, have fun new user!" Waved the figure before vanishing with Happosai sending the box flying out into the sky at random and made a fist with the gauntlet and licked his lips.

"Oh the things I'm going to do with you, we are gonna have so much fun~ Now then, time to do some practicing." He said as he stared out at the unfortunate town.

"Hey! That's him, that's the guy who stole my underwear!"

"Mine too!"

"And mine!"

Happosai turned and saw an angry mob of women coming at him making him chuckle and take off running. "Alright space stone, let's see if you can get me out of this jam!" He laughed as he focused his power, only to see a large portal open in front of him which he raced through, only to find himself at the dojo. He looked at the portal close and chuckle while rubbing his chin. "Alrighty, that one works. And since I'm home, I wonder what's for lunch." He muttered as he hopped towards the kitchen where Kasumi was finishing up on lunch. "Hey Kasumi, what's for lunch?"

"Rice and pork, it will be out in a moment." She said as she grasped a ladle, ready to defend herself just in case he tried anything.

"That sounds tasty." He smiled while looking at the gauntlet and Kasumi with a hum. "And how long do you think that will take exactly?"

"Well I want to make sure the rice is properly steamed, so it might take ten minutes."

"Or none at all." He muttered before he tried to focus the time stone at the area, causing an aura to appear over Kasumi and the food before he suddenly saw her start moving fast, like he hit fast forward before it stopped and showed Kasumi stopping and blinking.

"That's weird, it's all done."

"Yes! Ah-hah, it works, it works!" He laughed happily.

"What works?" she asked, only to see him hopping away and was confused. 'Didn't he want lunch?'

"Haha, oh lucky day, lucky day, I wonder what else I can do?" He muttered while flexing the gauntlet. "So many things to do, so many opportunities at my fingertips."

"AUGH! That stupid Ranma, I swear when he gets back he's gonna get the pounding of his life!"

'Ranma's gone? Even better! He always ruins my fun!' Thought Happosai who ducked around the corner while seeing Akane stamping past. 'She and Ranma must have had another fight.' He thought before getting an idea. 'I wonder if the reality stone works on people? One way to find out~'

"Saying it's my fault, of all the nerve!" She groaned before hearing someone clear their voice behind her.

"Oh Akane, look over here~!"

"What?" She turned around with a frown.

"You ever want to be more than a flat board? Well here we go!" Laughed Happosai before a beam shot from the gauntlet and hit her, making her stiffen up.

"H-Hey you old pervert! W-What the hell are you doing?!"

"Lending a hand my dear, that's all." He said as he gestured his hand like he was pulling as Akane gasped as she felt two large breasts appear on her chest.

"HEY!" She cried out with wide eyes as the beam stopped and she was staring at a pair of F sized breasts that made Happosai let out a perverted chuckle.

"See? Now you're probably the biggest girl in school. Now that goof Ranma can't call you flat."

"P-PERVERT! DIE!" She cried as she lunged forward, only for the green stone to glow and have her freeze mid air.

"Sorry Akane, not today." He wagged a finger and walked away with her staying on the spot. "Hmm, I've helped Kasumi with lunch, Akane with her womanly bits, that just leaves Nabiki to make the trio complete." He said as he got a perverted grin. "Let's see what I can do!"

With said girl she was busy sorting dirty pictures of Ranma as a girl for her to sell to a certain swordsman. She set the lightly dirty ones on one pile and the real dirty ones on the other and was also calculating how much she could sell to make in the most money.

"Alright, if I tell Kuno these are limited edition photos that took me a lot of work to get, I can easily get in triple the amount, then toss in a few extra at a minor discount."

"Oh Nabiki, are you in there?" Came Happosai outside her door.

"No, I'm not, now go away, leave a message after the beep, beeeeep." She said as she quickly threw a blanket over the pictures. 'Damn perv never pays for the pics, he just steals them!'

"Come now, I just wanna say hello, maybe come inside and lend a hand." He remarked casually.

"Beeep, leave a message then leave." She called, trying to ignore him.

"Fine, I can just come in on my own."

'Doors locked stupid.' She remarked, only to hear a crack and saw the door break apart to splinters and went wide eyed as he casually walked in. "Hey! What's the big idea? You're paying for a new door you creep!"

"Relax Nabiki, replacing an old door is simple as pie for me." He said as he walked in before snapping his fingers and watched as the door fixed itself, making her gasp in shock. "See? Didn't even need to look."

"W-What? What the hell was that?!" She asked in disbelief. "How the hell did you do that?"

"Secret, now let's see, what can I do to you?" He said as he looked her over with a hum.

"What you can do? Forget about grabbing any of my underwear for starters." She spat before he spotted the pictures on her desk.

"Ooooh! New pictures of Ranma! Gimmie!" He cried as he bounded towards them.

"Oh no you don't!" She grabbed them and moved them away as he landed on her desk.

"I want them! Gimmie!"

"No way! You never pay, and any money you try to give me is fake!" She narrowed her eyes. "Unless you got real cash, you're not getting a single one."

"We'll see about that, if it's money you want then I'll make you money!" He held his hand up and snapped, causing it to glow before he rose up due to a stack of bills appearing under him and it kept growing making Nabiki's jaw drop as it went so high to where the old perv could reach the ceiling.

"Wha….uh...ba...w….huh…"

"Does this about cover it?" He asked as her jaw just kept moving up and down. "Or do you want more? If you want I could make YOU money."

Nabiki shut her jaw and had yen signs in her eyes. "Well since you're being so kind, how about I offer up a few premium grade pictures? They're so rare and pricey, hardly anyone knows about them."

"Whooohooo! Show me, show me!"

Nabiki moved over to her dresser and moved it aside to show a safe which she put a number in and opened, then pulled out an envelope and held it out. "Give them a look see."

The old man did so and soon his entire face was red. "These are good, so gooooood!" he felt himself drooling seeing they showed Ranma's female form, but posing and in all different kinds of lingerie while her eyes were closed. "How did you get pictures THIS good?"

"Oh, I just slipped Ranma some sleeping pills and dressed her up. It took some time, but I got the right amount to make sure she stayed snoozing so I could get those. I've been meaning to get them digitally changed to have her wink or at least shown to be awake, but I've been tied up. I take it you're satisfied?"

"Yes, very, I just wish she was here so I could have her pose for me!" He smiled while slipping the photos in his gi before he felt a lightbulb go over his head. "Wait...that's it!"

"What's what?" Nabiki asked in confusion.

"Pictures are good, but if I can get the hang of this gauntlet, I can get away with the biggest thing that's always away from my grasp!" He let out a perverted evil chuckle.

"Wait, gauntlet?" Nabiki said before seeing the gold, jewel encrusted gauntlet on his hand and gasped. "Is that thing pure gold?!"

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me Nabiki dear, I've got some plotting to do." He hopped out of the room with Nabiki almost following, but looked back at the pile of money on her desk and felt herself drool.

"...I'll worry about it later, right now, it's time to do some investing. Maybe now I can afford my own house." She chuckled as we cut over to Happosai who was bounding through the halls of the house as his mind raced.

'I'm gonna finally put that arrogant punk Ranma in his place! It'll be the first real step I take to making a perverts paradise! Now where is he?' He wondered as he looked around frantically, only to bump into a certain panda. "Augh! Damn it Genma, not now!"

'Sorry master, didn't see you there.' Read the sign he held up.

"Oh never mind, where's Ranma? I've got a score to settle with him."

'Not sure, he and Akane had another fight, he might have run off.'

"I know the fight, but I wanna know WHERE he went." Frowned the old man.

'No idea.'

"GAH! Damn it!" Groaned Happosai shaking his hands. "How can I make my dream come true if he's out running around?!"He thought before getting an idea. 'Wait… this might work, that voice said the more I use and practice with this the stronger I'll be, so if I start now Ranma won't stand a chance! He won't ruin my fun this time!' He turned to Genma and chuckled. "Oh Genma? Do you remember how you and Sound tried to get rid of me?"

'Nooooo?' The bear held up as he began to shake.

"You know, I think for showing your master such disrespect, you need to be punished~" he chuckled while Genma started to sweat. "And I know just how. Why don't we find out if your attitude will change after a little 'makeover'."

Genma paled and went to run, but Happosai snapped his fingers, making the panda stiffen up and go wide eyed with his body glowing. 'Master, please, this is a misunderstanding!'

"Quiet, it's time I make you useful, and I know just how to do that~" He sang as the panda began to feel his body shrinking down and looked at his paws as they started to turn into human hands, but they were much more dainty and delicate looking.

'What is going on, is this the curse being lifted, but if so why am I feel so small?!' Thought Genma who looked down and groaned finding the fur and hair gone and being replaced by a black and white sleeveless chinese dress that showed off smooth legs with black high heels while the panda head turned into a woman's with long black hair and two panda ears on her head with Happosai's eyes nearly shooting out of his head while the chest and ass inflated up with his jaw dropping and tongue rolling out.

"Ho mama! This is perfect! Perfect disciple, perfect oppai! I love it!" He cried before launching forward and grabbing at the breasts.

The woman let out a gasp as the glow died down with her expression looking dazed and confused while Happosai smiled and motorboated the breasts. "W-What...what happened?" She groaned as she shook her head.

"Oooh, these breasts are perfect! So round, perky, and bouncy!" He laughed as he kept motorboating as the newly feminized Genma took notice.

"Oh! Hello master, I didn't see you there." She remarked with Happosai looking up and saw her smiling.

Happosai blinked and moved back a little. "Genma? How are you feeling?"

"I feel great master, though I could go for some bamboo."

"...do you remember anything before this moment?"

"Of course, I remember you training me, my son and wife… wait, how do I have a son or a wife?"

"You must be mistaken. You're probably imagining things from hunger." Happosai waved off while waving the gauntlet a little with a glow making her blink.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I must be thinking of my friend and daughter, that's probably it."

'YES! Thank you Infinity Gauntlet!' He thought rubbing at the breasts making her gasp and giggle while standing up. 'My dreams are possible, this is the best day ever!' He thought happily before blinking. 'Wait, if she gets wet does she turn back to my idiot disciple?'

"Master, it seems about time for lunch. Maybe you could do that after we sit down and eat."

"Sure, sure, just one thing." He said as he made a glass of hot water appear. "Think fast!" He threw it up at her face, getting her wet along with the top of the dress making her yelp.

"Master! What was that for?"

"Sorry, just testing something." He said as he inwardly cheered. 'I can overwrite the curses, yes!' He tossed the glass aside while she pouted. "Don't worry my dear, you can take a bath after lunch, I'll even join you."

"Fine, but you better clean in all the right places." She huffed as he chuckled.

"Oh trust me, I will~" He winked as the now female Genma carried Happosai to the dining room where Soun was already sitting as Kasumi set the food down.

"Thank you for preparing lunch Kasumi." Smiled her father before looking around. "Did you tell your sisters to see if they wanted to join?"

"I did, but I could only find Nabiki, and she was busy."

"What about Akane?"

"Well, I saw her but she seemed to be jumping so I left so I didn't disturb her." She answered before seeing Happosai being carried in by an unknown woman making her blink and Soun spit out the tea he sipped when he saw the woman sit down.

"Hello Kasumi, Soun, meet Genma." The tiny man laughed as Soun stood up.

"What are you talking about? This woman resembles nothing like Genma. Ma'am be warned, the master is a dirty old man." Soun whispered with the woman frowning.

"I know master's one, but that doesn't bother me. And I'll have you know my name IS Genma."

"Yes, the old Genma was troublesome and I decided to deal with him and make him useful… and now that I think about it, you helped him in his effort to get rid of me, didn't you?" Reminded Happosai with Soun paling as the old man smirked. "Yes, which means you too need to be punished~"

"N-Now master, l-let's not be hasty!"

"Oh don't worry, I'm not, I know exactly what to do~" He said as the gauntlet began to glow.

"W-What's that?" asked Soun before Happosai snapped his fingers, causing the man to stiffen up and glow.

"Turn you into a sexy woman too~"

"Father! No! Please, don't do this!" Kasumi pleaded.

"Too late Kasumi." Smirked the old man as Soun groaned and began to shrink while gaining a feminine face with the mustache vanishing.

"Please, I don't want to lose my father!" She begged as the man began to gain curves as his breasts and ass grew out.

"You're not losing a father, you're gaining a brand new mother!" He chuckled as the training Gi turned into a purple kimono. "So say hello to Souna!"

The woman fell to her knees with Kasumi covering her mouth as the woman rubbed her head. "Ugh...wha...what happened?"

"F-Father? Are you ok?"

"I….Kasumi? Why are you calling that, I'm your mother, right master?"

"Of course, you always have been." He smiled while letting the female Genma feed him some food with the chopsticks. "Mmm, delicious as always."

"C-Change him back, give me my father back!" Ordered Kasumi with a frown.

"Eh? Why would I do that, Souna is perfect now!" He chuckled before waving his gauntlet. "Besides Kasumi, she's your mother, remember?"

Kasumi's eyes glazed over before she blinked and smiled. "You're right, I must be overworking myself. How silly of me to make that mistake."

"Yes, we all make mistakes, now come over here so I can give those melons of yours a squeeze~"

"Of course." She nodded walking over and got on her knees before gasping when Happosai grabbed them and started squeezing them.

'I love this gauntlet! I can't wait to change everything!' He thought with an evil laugh. "Souna! Get over here, I wanna see who's bigger, you or Genma."

"Yes master." She said as Genma frowned.

"I am obviously bigger master!"

"You're wrong, I'm bigger."

"Ladies, ladies, I'll find out in a moment~" He laughed.

(Timeskip)

"Finally, it's been about a week, she had to be over it by now." Ranma muttered as he headed towards town. "No way that uncute tomboy could hold a grudge this long." He muttered as he began to get closer to the town. 'At worst she'll just hit me on the head once.'

He began to slow down and came to a stop and blinked and rubbed his eyes since the town? It looked WAY different than before. Buildings looked like they'd been cut and pasted from other countries, some looked like they were made by an insane architect and everything just seemed off, from the road to the giant mansion in the middle of town. Not to mention flashing lights and what looked like statues of Happosai at the entrance making him rub his eyes.

"Am I in some weird ass dream?" He muttered as he warily approached the city. "What happened, I was only gone for a week, a WEEK!" He said as he began to notice some signs on the buildings near him. "Since when were there this many massage parlors and stip clubs?!"

He looked all around while seeing a lot of women with men out and about, but what made his eyes widen was the fact all the women looked like they were in all kinds of scantily clad outfits, underwear, stuff you'd see them wear in pornos or hentai.

'What the hell did that perverted gnome do here?!' He thought as he kept walking as he noted several other strange additions to the town, some being oddly placed statues of humans, or vending machines that vaguely resembled a person and he swore he saw a car blink it's headlights. "I gotta find him and make him tell me what's going on."

"Hm? What's going on? Are you new here or something?" Asked a passerby who overheard him. "If so you should make your way over to the evaluation building pronto."

"Why should I? I live in this town."

"Ah, you must have been gone for the renovations, everyone had to go there for reassignment, the mayor's rules and all." He said with a shrug. "No big deal, just go down there and explain it to them and you should be ok ... hopefully."

"Reassignment? For what?"

"For your part in the town, whether you get changed or not, isn't it obvious?" He said as he tilted his head. "You will go, won't you?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure… where is it?" He said, getting a bad feeling. 'Ok, this is definitely wrong, I need to know WHAT happened.'

"It's the giant mansion in the center of the town, you can't miss it."

"Ok, thanks." He said as he began to walk away. 'What did that pervert do? And how?' He thought as he kept walking only for a bucket of water to hit him from above.

"Look out below!" Called a man from a second floor of the building Ranma was next too, making him groan.

"Of course, it had to happen eventually didn't it?" She groaned as she stared at her soaked clothes. 'I better head back to the dojo and get some dry ones.' She thought, but right then someone grabbed her breasts from behind. "HEY!"

"Mmmm, nice, large, soft but firm, I like~" Chuckled a voice behind her as she turned around to see a tall purple haired woman who looked like a more mature version of Shampoo with F sized breasts. "Say, have you been assigned anywhere yet, because I think you would be a great fit at my restaurant~"

"S-Shampoo?!" Blushed Ranma while the woman kept grabbing at her breasts making her blush and fidget.

"Close, but no, I'm her great, great, great grandmother." She chuckled as Ranma's eyes bugged out even more.

"THE OLD HAG!?"

"Not anymore~" She chuckled before pausing. "Wait, don't I know you from somewhere?"

"It's me you old bag!" Ranma moved away and frowned. "I'm Ranma!"

"Ranma? Ah, yes, I remember now, I haven't seen you around, not since the change, how are you?" She asked casually with Ranma looking at her like she was nuts.

"How am I? I should be asking that! I mean...look at you! Look at this place! What the hell happened while I was gone?!"

"Oh, well the town got a full makeover, and me? Well Happy was kind enough to restore my youth, wasn't that nice?" She chuckled as she gave off a small pose. "Say, did Happy fix that silly fear of cats when he changed you?"

"He didn't change me!" Growled Ranma. "How can you be so nonchalant about this? Look at this place!" She yelled widening her arms. "It's like this place is one more change over from turning into a town wide strip joint!"

"Yeah, isn't it awesome? It would have been but Happy decided to designate a part of it 'kids only' so not to make them upset, when they turn let's say… sixteen they can join us." She said as Ranma groaned.

"Snap out of it!" Ranma grabbed her by the shoulders. "Whatever he's done is messed up! We gotta stop him!"

"Messed up? You're wrong, everything is great! Everyone is happy, I got my youth back, and crimes at an all time low, what with the ultimate punishments and all."

"Ultimate punishment?" Ranma asked, getting a bad feeling.

"Yeah, if you break the rules and upset the fun Happy will change you for however long he deems necessary, just look what happened to the young fool who tried to rob him." She said as she pointed towards a large pavilion where a large gold statue of a familiar woman sat, making Ranma's eyes widen in shock.

"No way ...is that Nabiki!?" He cried out, the once greedy teen now petrified with her arms outstretched and holding a bag of coins that spilled water out of it and into a fountain.

"Yep, she tried to rob him while he was sleeping so he had to punish her."

"That bastard, he's gonna get it!" He growled, making Cologne shake her head.

"Don't do anything stupid Ranma, I'd hate to see you punished too. Well, this was fun, but I gotta get back to work, see you later."

"Hold it! If we can get Shampoo and maybe Mousse and team up, we can put that dirty old man in his place."

"We're not helping Ranma, besides though two are probably busy dancing at the cafe, Shampoo got really popular with those new cat ears Happy gave her."

"What?! Come on old hag! Are you really fine with letting him turn this town into ...wait, cat ears?"

"Yes, would you like to see what the cafe has become?"

"N-Not if there are cats there!"

"Alright, but know this, this change is much better than I would use to think. You shouldn't look at it so badly, and keep in mind what I said about doing anything stupid." She said as she began to walk away. "More than just appearances have changed, laws are different too!"

'What did she mean by that?' Wondered Ranma before shaking her head. "Fine, if that old bag's too scared, I'll have to do it on my own." she headed to the large mansion while seeing someone with a familiar umbrella on their back and blinked before running over. "Hey Ryoga!"

The figure stopped as Ranma got closer and began to turn around.

"Wow, I didn't know I'd be happy to se-WOAH!" She cried as stopped to see Ryoga, but not the one she knew. This one was female, obvious by the large G cup bust that threatened to pop out of her yellow top, and she had long black hair, longer than Ranma remembered.

"Yeah, I'm Ryoga, and you are?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I-It's me, Ranma… what happened to you?!" She let out looking the woman over. "You...You...You're a chick!"

"So? I've always been one, what's it to you?" She asked with a frown. "Also, why are you so wet, do you need a change of clothes?"

"No." She growled. "You're Ryoga, and you're a guy!"

"No, I'm not, and come on, let's get you changed." She said as she grabbed her and began to drag her over to what looked like a steampunk version of a photo booth.

"Yes you are! You're the same jerk who's always wanting to fight me and who can't read a map to save his life."

"Yeah right, do you have a dollar?" She asked as she stopped at the booth. "Also, any preference?"

"I'd prefer it if you let go or I'll kick your ass." Remarked Ranma in annoyance.

"Fine, I'll put it on random, that's at least free but don't blame me when you come out in only your underwear." She said as she hit a button before shoving Ranma into the booth.

"Hey!" She cried out before the door shut and numerous arms came down with various pieces of clothing. "Hey stay back you creeps!" She cried before the hands began to quickly strip her and redress her in new clothes. "What the hell is this thing?!"

"Well hope she has fun, I better try and find that cafe." Muttered Ryoga walking away and looking back at her map.

Right as she left the machine dinged and Ranma was popped out of it, but she looked different. She was wearing a mishmash of a bikini mixed with a jungle girl outfit, with a dash of lingerie mixed in that showed off tons of skin. "W-What the hell is this?!" She cried out with a blush as she tried to cover herself up. "Who would wear something like this?!"

"Hey there, looking good." Waved a woman and man walking by her with the woman wearing the exact same clothing.

'Seriously?! Ok, I need to get answers, this place is insane!' She thought before stamping her way to the mansion, only to hear a familiar cackle and groaned. "Damn it! Kodachi, I am not-"

"Ohohohoho!" came the woman's laugh as Ranma turned, only to blink and see said woman in what looked like a housewife outfit, with a shorter skirt, and was walking down the street with a basket. "Today's deals were so good I can't help but laugh, ohohohoho!"

'...in the mood? Since when has miss richie rich ever shopped for herself?' thought Ranma rubbing her eyes and saw Kodachi smelling a daisy and shook her head. "Wow, I think the old man actually made a change I can get behind."

"I better get back to the mansion and start cooking, husband is sure to be hungry by now."

'I wonder if she means Happosai. Ugh, I don't wanna think what he does to her.' Shivered Ranma before following Kodachi as she headed the same way to the mansion. 'This might actually work in my favor, maybe I can follow her into a secret entrance or something.'

As she followed Kodachi, she saw her going through a gated archway with what looked like police women standing guard with short skirts and very tight tops. 'Ok, so there's security, are they going to stop me if I try to follow her?' She wondered as she tapped her chin. 'With what I'm wearing, it's not like they'd push me away if it's something the old lech would drool over.' She thought before taking a deep breath and heading forward. 'Worse case scenario they kick me out, right?'

She went straight for the archway, but right when she reached it one of the women stopped her.

"Hold it right there, just where do you think you're going?"

"Um… into the mansion?" She said slowly, trying to get a feeling for what the cop would do next.

"In that? No way." she shook her head before grabbing the top and ripped part of it off, making Ranma blush. "There, the mayor doesn't need that much cover around your breasts, learn that quick newbie."

"O-Ok." She said through gritted teeth, telling herself not to freak out and to just move on.

"Good, now get going."

Ranma nodded and walked through the archway and into the mansion, seeing it was teeming with tons of hot maids, secretaries, and the occasional old man making her glance around. 'Now where is that old man?'

"You there, halt! What section are you with, what is your job" Snapped a voice behind her, making her freeze.

'Crap! I'm found out!' She thought as she turned around to see a woman in a secretary outfit who looked her over.

"Are you new, did you just come in here?"

"Y-Yeah, I just got in, I'm...a new recruit!"

"Really? Then what division have you been assigned to?" She asked as she looked over a clipboard.

"I uh… haven't yet?"

"...you came in here, without being assigned a division huh?" She asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"...yes?"

"Then you'll need to see the mayor right away so we can get you situated." She said as she grabbed her wrist and began to drag her through the mansion quickly.

'This… is actually working? Yes! I can finally see him, kick his ass then fix this!' Thought Ranma with a smirk as they moved through the other women and saw one maid bend over to dust a corner, and popped a nosebleed when she saw the woman had no underwear on. 'Is everyone here perverts?!' She thought before they reached a large door with Happosai's face on it.

The secretary moved over near a screen and pushed a button near it. "Excuse me mr. mayor, I've come here with a brand new recruit." She said as she looked Ranma over. "I feel like she might be lying about that though sir and might be a criminal."

"Well let me get a good look at her." He spoke through the screen.

"Yes sir." She said as she pulled Ranma over to the screen.

"...RANMA?! Is that you?!"

"N-No no, I'm just a newbie." She spoke up with a nervous smile. 'Damn it! I wanted to catch him off guard.'

"Bring her in, bring her in!" Happosai cackled as the doors began to open.

The secretary pulled Ranma in who looked around the room and deadpanned since it literally had nothing but pin ups of numerous women, with or without underwear, with even the floor lined with them. In the middle of it though stood Happosai, but he looked...different.

"Ah, Ranma, you finally showed up, and you're even in your cute form too!" He laughed while looking like an actual adult with a more ripped body, purple baggy pants, and long black hair with a chiseled face while a dozen women leaned against him all around. "I thought I was gonna have to go in search for you, but you made it easier on me."

"Happosai, what the fuck did you do the town, to everyone?!"

"Oh? You like?" He smirked standing up from his chair. "I myself think so too. Of course I have been thinking of adding in a few more massage parlors, maybe making an all maid themed one. What do you think girls?"

"It sounds wonderful master!"

"A brilliant idea!"

'A flawless idea as always!"

"It sounds stupid." Remarked Ranma flatly making them gasp. "You've turned the whole town into one huge wet dream. Everywhere you look it's nothing but an old man's perverted fantasy and I wanna know how the heck you managed to do all this, and in a week no less!"

"...hehehe, hahahaha!" Happosai laughed, confusing Ranma. "Ah, I've missed your spunk Ranma, maybe I'll leave your mind intact after I change you, but first, time to monologue!"

"No, time to get your ass kicked!" She yelled running and lunged at him with a kick, but he easily caught the kick with a finger. "What the?!"

"You're too late Ranma, for you see, I have the ultimate power, I have… the infinity gauntlet!" He declared holding it up before grabbing the foot and swung Ranma around and threw her at the wall. "With it's power, I've created a pervert's paradise, one where I call all the shots."

"Not for long, once I beat you I'll fix this!"

"That's where you're wrong, you're assuming I'm going to let you fight, why would I when I can do THIS!" He snapped his fingers, with Ranma suddenly feeling stiff and looked down before going wide eyed seeing her whole body was encased in cement with chains wrapped around it.

"What the hell?! Let me go! This isn't fair!"

"Neither is constantly getting my bag of precious panties taken away from me. But now I can collect as many pairs as I want, and I won't get chased off because of it. Oh! Which reminds me, while you were gone, I went ahead and gave Akane a little gift. Something to help her feel less like a girl and more like a woman and give her something you can't mock her about."

"What? What did you do to her!?"

"Breasts Ranma, nice big and perky ones that is. Why I'd say they'll keep growing and growing, then she won't be considered a flat board. A shame you left when you did, you might have thanked me and been man enough to make your engagement official, oh well, easy come easy go." He laughed before making his way towards her. "Now, all that's left is to decide what to do with you, any ideas girls?"

"Turn her into a maid!"

"Make her into a painting!"

"Turn her into a nudist!"

"Turn her into a building!"

"Girls, girls, one at a time." Chuckled Happosai. "If we want we can do all of those, no reason to only change her once! Though first let's get rid of that curse, shall we?"

"Ha! I'd like to see you try." She said as Happosai smirked and snapped his fingers, making Ranma feel weird.

"There, fixed, you're cured from your curse Ranma."

"Wait, am I still a woman? You didn't fix it."

"Yes I did. I just happened to get rid of your male half, which means you never have to worry about changing when hit with cold water ever again."

"...WHAT?!" Ranma cried out in horror. "Y-You're lying, you have to be!"

"Nope, now you're one hundred percent genuine woman." He chuckled as he patted her head. "You may thank me now."

"LIKE HELL I WILL!" She growled struggling in the cement. "I'M GONNA SHOVE THAT GAUNTLET UP YOUR OLD PERVERTED ASS!"

"Ah! So violent and rude! Maybe you do need an attitude adjustment." He said as the gauntlet began to glow. "Don't worry, it's as easy as 1, 2, 3."

"Damn it, you won't get away with this!" She growled, only for Happosai to snap his fingers and Ranma to glow before her mind started to tingle. "N-No...I won't.. Le...uh…..master?" She said as she shook her head and looked around in confusion. "What happened? Why am In cement?"

"Oh, I was just fixing you, I'll free you." he said as he waved his hand and let the restraints disappear. 'Sorry Ranma, but you gave me no choice.'

"Fixing me? Was I broken?" She asked tilting her head confused.

"No, you were just really, really upset so I made you feel better." He smiled. "I know something that'll cheer you up, sitting on my lap for the day."

"Yay! Thanks master!" she cheered as the other girls groaned jealousy.

"Don't worry girls, later tonight after supper we'll all get a fun time." He chuckled pervertedly making them cheer. "In fact, if you're extra good, some of you might get the chance at getting knocked up."

That made them cheer as he sat down and placed Ranma on his lap.

'This is heaven~' He thought while giving the girl's ass a rub making the redhead shiver with a moan and rubbed her breasts against his. 'First, it was Nerima, but who knows, maybe I'll think about expanding…' He thought as he gave her breasts a squeeze. 'The whole world can be my playground!'


	178. Chapter 178

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 178

An Echidna sets her sight on an airheaded Titania

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-In a strange forest in the middle of nowhere-

It was a serene scene as several woodland critters were frolicking about.

All the while a deer was getting eaten by a mountain lion.

"Grrrr." it growled while tearing some meat off the neck. "Grrr."

But besides that, everything was peaceful...well not really because something was coming, something big, something cold, something...dangerous.

A figure slithered through the woods with a cloak on and was peering around every tree they hid behind.

"Chirp." a bluejay chirped while on a branch right under the figure's head. "Chirp."

"Where is she…where is she…I know one should be around here." The figure muttered with a very tired tone. "Where is she?"

As the figure moved, a few foxes climbed up the figure's back and head.

"I know that info was spot on, but if it's NOT, that merchant better make sure I NEVER find him." The figure grumbled while looking around the forest. "Now where's the fairy circle?" they slithered up a dirt path while swatting any birds away.

Only to get attacked by a hawk.

"CAW!"

"AH! Stupid bird!"

"CAW CAW!"

"Get away or else! I haven't had any lunch yet."

"CAW CAW-"

CRUNCH!

And cue the bird getting killed by a set of teeth. The figure munched on it with a hum while making the other birds fly away in terror.

"Needs salt."

That was when a bear walked over and swatted the figure away with one paw.

"OW!"

"RAW!" The bear roared before walking away with the bird in its mouth.

"Stupid bear!" they spat while a low hiss was heard. "Next time I'll chomp on YOU."

The bear however ignored her while another bear started to sniff the figure and smelled the honey perfume they were using.

"Raw."

"Try anything and you won't get off scot free."

It growled before walking away, but not before spraying her and making his territory.

"GAH!" she yelped, only for two long shadows to lash out and bite into the bear's throat.

"ROAR!" It cried out before falling down with a loud thud.

"I warned you." The figure frowned while slithering away and started looking around. "Now where's the stupid fairy circle?"

That's when they spotted something under some bushes.

That being a large ring of flowers that went from one end of the forest to the other as two large stones sat in the middle of the circle.

"There it is!" They said while moving towards it. "The fairy circle!"

However, there was a large river between the figure and the fairy circle.

"...ugh." they groaned. "Figures it wouldn't be THAT easy."

As they looked at the water, they noticed it was occupied by giant barracudas.

"...fuck." They muttered. "Fallen God, if you can hear me, I could use some help."

Silence.

"Hello?"

Silence.

"Gee, thanks." They grumbled as the fish swam in the river. "Looks like we're doing this the hard way."

That was when the fish looked at the figure and stared at them with hungry eyes.

'Fuck.' they thought before spotting a branch up ahead. 'Ah ha! I can use that to swing across the river!'

ZAP!

And cue lightning hitting the branch as it caught on fire.

"...Fallen God!" they yelled out. "All I ask is a way over there!"

And cue lightning hitting the grass and causing a forest fire.

"...why me?!" They snapped while seeing the fairy circle and gained more resolve. 'I didn't come all this way just to quit! There HAS to be a way to reach it!'

That was when a large tree crashed over the river and made a large bridge.

'...yes!' they thought slithering over and reached the circle. "Thank you Lady Luck."

"You're welcome." said a busty woman with wide hips, a O cup chest, red hair and wearing a black robe, from a tree branch right behind the figure.

They turned and saw nothing behind them. They shrugged and looked back at the circle while removing some twigs off it. "Alright, now with the proper chant, I'll wind up in the fairy realm."

The stones were unmoving as the figure started to chant in an unknown language and in a very cute voice.

They kept on chanting as the stones started to glow a bright pink color. They waved their hands around as they glowed more and more while the stones shook.

BAM!

And started to form cracks as a large golden door appeared from in between the archway.

"Yes! It's finally here!" They grinned before a large golden lock appeared with ten of them appearing on the sides with silver chains covering it in a web of metal. "...fuck!" they banged their head on a nearby tree and cursed up a storm. "And I didn't fucking get a key!"

As they grumbled, they realized that they were a thief class 'adventurer', meaning they could unlock it easily.

"...I hate brain farts." They grumbled before pulling out a lock pick and started playing around with each lock. Each of them came undone before the door opened.

As they looked at the door, they noticed that it had a swirling tunnel of rainbows and sunlight.

"...ew." they shuddered. "Too...bright."

The swirling kept on occurring as the figure slithered inside.

(Later)

-Unknown location-

And appeared in a large forest covered in rainbows and cupcakes. They looked around and saw the sky was blue with birds flying around carefree and shivered.

"Definitely the fairy realm. I'll have to bare with all this cuteness for now, my prey is somewhere around here." They muttered while eating a cupcake. "Mmmm...I should eat more of this, after I find my prey and get settled down for a long while." 'Tasty.'

They slithered past some animals that grazed and seemed peaceful while looking like a girl's fantasy come true. 'Ugh...so girly. Even for me!'

That was when they came across a river of chocolate milk that seemed to span for miles across the realm.

"Bleck, chocolate." they stuck their tongue out. "Who can stand so much of this?"

That was when they saw a strawberry and regular milk river right next to their location.

"..." 'Ok, at least I have other options.' they thought slithering over and began to move through the regular milk.

Only to get attacked by cookie fish.

"Ah!" they yelped and slapped them around with a hiss. "Get off me!"

(Later on)

They grumbled while covered in bite marks and cookie crumbs. "I. Hate. My. Life." they kept on slithering before noticing some pixies flying by and ducked behind a tree.

The pixies giggled while flying around like moths.

'Nope, not what I'm here for. Besides their assets are so small.' they thought looking around. 'But...maybe if I follow them, I'll find my prey.'

(Ten miles later)

'WHERE IS THE CASTLE?!' They thought while in a jungle of marshmallows and licorice. "If I don't find one here soon, I'm gonna wreck this place."

That was when they discovered a large castle of silver in the distance.

"...YES!" they beamed and slithered towards it. "This is the place!"

As they moved towards the castle, they noticed that the road was made of sparkling pink rocks. They slithered over them and looked at the gate.

"No problem." They smirked before knocking on the gate.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

"Hello? Anyone there?"

Silence.

'Not this again.'

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

"Open up!"

The sound of giggles could be heard from behind the walls.

"I'm a traveling merchant with wares to sell!"

More giggles.

"Can you let me in?"

Still more giggles as a cow was catapulted over the wall and almost hit the figure.

"MOOOOO?!"

"Ahh!" they yelped dodging it as it bounced. "Did you just fire a cow at me?!"

Cue more giggles.

"Why would you do that?!" They snapped while another cow went catapulting over the wall.

"MOOOOO?!"

"Holy crap!" they slithered out of the way. "Quit it!"

"COW?!" Another cow cried out as several more went over the walls and not the dirt.

"AHHH!"

(Many cows later)

"Quit it with the games and open up!"

Cue more giggles.

"Just open up!"

"MOOO!"

CRASH!

And cue a cow hitting them on the head.

"GAH!"

"Direct hit!" yelled several pixies from the top of the castle walls.

They growled with a hiss and reached into their robe. "That's it! I'm done playing nice!"

The pixies looked lost while getting ready to catapult a bull over the wall. "What did she say?"

"No clue."

"Maybe she's giving up?"

"Hey! Are you giving up?" one of them called down.

"No!"

"She said no."

"Then launch the bull!"

"Launching the bull!"

"Mooo?" The bull said in confusion.

The figure hurled a red orb up to the top with the pixies confused before it glowed red, and the small females suddenly found themselves tied up in red streams of energy.

"AHHH!"

"She's a mage!"

"Ah! My underwear is getting a wedge-EEEEEH!"

"Stupid pixies, messing with me when I'm so close." They growled.

"Release the molten pudding!" One of the pixies yelled as hot boiling pudding from a cauldron went off the side of the wall and right over the figure.

SPLAT!

"AHHHH! Hot hot hot!"

"Direct hit!"

"She'll run away for sure!"

"Hot hot hot!" they called before hissing in anger and tossed the robe off with narrowed eyes. "I'M DONE PLAYING AROUND!"

The pixies blinked before getting attacked by shadow like objects and went flying in every direction. "AHHHH!"

"I'm getting in there!" They yelled while using a pixie to break the doors down and slithered into a large palace of gold and rainbows.

"OWY!"

(Inside)

As the destruction occurred outside, we find ourselves in a room made out of cake and frosting as a large bed sat in the middle of the room. A person was laying on it and humming while feeding a rabbit some cake.

"Mmm, I window how my sisters are? I hope they didn't get lost in this new palace?"

The rabbit munched on the cake before a large explosion occurred outside and caused it to hop away.

"Huh? What's that sound?" The figure muttered while eating a cookie. "Is it a new cake being made?"

BOOOOM!

"Goodness, that one was loud." they muttered before hearing a loud bang on the door. "Who is it?"

"A visitor."

"Oh, um...what kind? The cake loving one or the non cake loving one?"

"The kind who isn't gonna play any games and wants in."

"...so a cake lover?" 'Must be a pixie.'

"Sure, whatever, now are you gonna let me in or what?"

"Ok, the doors open. So please come and eat with me." The figure smiled.

The doors were slammed open while the first figure looked at the one on the bed and smirked while the figure on the bed blinked.

"Wait, you're not a pixie. Who are you?"

"I'm Samantha." said the figure while smirking.

"...ok? But who are you?"

"What? You've never seen an Echidna before?" She said while revealing herself as a tall woman with a long cobra like tail, long green hair with two strands being actual cobras, dark yellow eyes, tanned skin, a J cup chest and large ass, and wearing a black metal bikini top and thong.

"...a what?"

The woman frowned and crossed her arms. "Echidna, rare member of the lamia family, known to give birth to OTHER monster races?"

"Oh! You mean the spiky mammal right? Huh, you don't have a pouch though."

"Not THAT echidna!" Samantha glared with hate. "I'm a reptile! I'm named after the mother of all monsters!"

"...so." She pulled out a red velvet cake from the side of the bed. "Cake?"

The woman groaned while her snakes hissed. "I didn't come all the way to fairy world to eat cake. I came here to find YOU."

"...why?"

"Oh please, because finding a Titania is just as rare."

The figure, who was a tall woman with pointed ears, fair skin, dark pink eyes, two long butterfly wings on her back, red hair done up in a braid, with a J cup chest, giant ass, a slight pot belly and wearing a very tight looking green robe, blinked while cocking her head to the side. "Eh? I'm rare? Huh...weird, so any cake for you miss marsupial?"

Samantha facepalmed. 'Airhead!' she slithered towards the woman and gave a grin. "No, but I am looking for something just as sweet."

"Chocolate?"

"No."

"...then what is it?" she asked before Samantha's tail lashed out and wrapped around her body, pinning her arms. "Hey!"

"Your virginity~" the lamia licked her lips and moved over while the titania struggled against the tail while Samantha leaned near her neck and sniffed her. "Mmm, you smell a bit too sweet, but I'll fix that real soon."

"Let go!" She yelled while struggling as the breasts jiggled like crazy.

"Nuh uh, forget it." Samantha looked at the breasts and chuckled. "Wow, I can't tell if those are all natural or all the fat from the sweets went to them." she reached out and cupped them before giving them a squeeze. "A little squishy, but I'm not complaining."

"Ah! Let me go and I'll give you all the cake in the world!" She moaned. "A-And you look like you need meat on your bones!"

"No thanks, I have all the meat right here." she chuckled while moving the lower part of her armor to the side before a pink girth stood up with the titania going wide eyed. "Ah, feels good to let it air out."

"I-Is that a hot dog?!"

"No."

"T-Then-"

"In a way it IS a sausage, but not for eating. It's the kind that I've had for a while." Samantha rubbed it with one hand and chuckle. "The whole reason I came here wasn't just to find a Titania, but to fuck their brains out. After all, big butts, big tits, and well beloved around here. This place is just begging for someone to turn it into a real cesspool of lust, and with no humans around, no warriors. That's why I'm gonna fuck you senseless, and see what happens when I knock you up."

"W-What?! But why-" She moaned before feeling the girth poked her chest. "Eep!"

"I just told you. Wow you're an airhead." the echidna shook her head. "Think of it as my way of wanting to see what'll happen. After all, if my species can give birth to numerous monsters, imagine what'll happen if I knock another girl up? A special hybrid of all kinds and that's something I won't know unless we try it." she laughed while squeezing the breasts and made the woman moan louder. "By the way, you might as well tell me your name or this won't be all that fun."

"A-Ah! Tiana."

"Cute, now get ready for my sausage." she moved her body up with her dick sliding in between the breasts with the tip in Tiana's face. "Open wide and give it a taste."

Tiana moaned as Samantha got an idea and placed some frosting on the tip.

"Or do you want frosting with my cock?"

Tiana looked at the dick and gulped seeing the frosting before shaking her head. "I-I can't."

"Come on, you know you want to~"

She gulped before the smell of the frosting became too much and she started sucking on the girth. "Mmm."

Samantha smirked while giving the breasts a squeeze. "That's what I thought." She then started putting frosting on the breasts before sucking on them. 'Yuck, too sweet...oh well, better then nothing.'

"Mmmmm!" Tiana let out while rubbing her legs together feeling her body growing warm smelling the musky scent from the dick. She then felt the tail wiggling around her waist while her nipples began to leak a chocolate milk like substance. 'So warm.'

Samantha's eyes widened and moved off while sticking her tongue out. "Yuck! How can a titania make chocolate like this from her breasts?! I hate that stuff!"

Tiana moaned while leaking the milk for a few minutes before it changed to strawberry milk.

"...I'm not going to question that." Samantha deadpanned before pulling on the nipples.

"AHHH!" yelped Tiana before finding the dick jammed into her mouth. "MMMM?!"

"Come on, I don't want you to just lick it, I want you to really suck on it like a whore."

She moaned before sucking on the cock as Samantha kept on pinching the nipples, which leaked lots of different colored milk.

'What is she? A living sweet factory?!'

"Mmmm!" Tiana let out while feeling the tail's tip rub against her rear before sliding in between her legs and against her crotch making her blush and grow more warm. "Mmmm~"

"That's it, moan like a bitch." Samantha hummed while thrusting her cock into the mouth. "And get ready for some seed, nice milky seed~"

'That sounds yummy.' She thought before sperm poured into her stomach and filled her up. "Mmm!"

"Ahh fuck yeah! I didn't bother jerking off just so you could have plenty, now don't miss a drop!" She laughed as the woman's pot belly filled up to the size of a small water balloon. 'Holy Fallen God! I didn't expect that...he he he~ Perfect for my seed.'

'It tastes like ice cream!' Tiana thought with a moan. She felt the tail grind against her groan making her moan louder around the girth making Samantha hum with a grin. "Mmmm~"

After a few minutes of this, the cock moved out of the mouth and sprayed her in the face.

"Ok, time for the main course." She smirked while turning the titania around using her tail and placed her high in the air. "Aka my cock in your pussy while I make your blood clot in your brainless head."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm impregnating you while you're upside down." She deadpanned before pushing her cock into the wet slit.

"AHH-" she tried to cry out before Samantha placed a large cake in her mouth.

"Eat that and keep quiet." she ordered while her other hand reached out and pinch one of the nipples. "In the meantime, I'll make sure your tits have plenty of attention."

"Mmmm~" Tiana moaned before eating the cake as she got fucked by the large girth. 'Mmmm, angel cake...yum~'

Samantha grinned feeling the pussy snugly grip her girth as she moved back and forth. "Fuck. I haven't had a pussy this tight since that time I fucked a hobgoblin for a full day."

An image of a hobgoblin with a giant belly appeared in her head.

'And it wasn't even good, especially when she tried to use my cock to fuck myself! How would that even work?!' Samantha thought with a groan as she thrusted into the titania's pussy. "Hmm, I don't feel a hymen...don't tell me a human already took it."

"Mmmm~" she moaned while still eating the cake.

'Right, eating cake. Forgot about that.' thought Samantha who began to move the dick in and out faster with a grunt.

"Mmmmm!" Tiana moaned while feeling her womb getting hit by the tip as she moaned with lust.

"That's a good girl~" laughed Samantha. "How does it feel to take another woman's dick?"

"Mmmm~" she moaned before feeling the cock started to twitch like crazy. "MMMM!"

Samantha hummed while feeling another load about to be unleashed. "This one's going right to your womb, get ready to get knocked up!"

Tiana moaned before getting inflated every second by the giant loads of sperm in her womb. "MMMM~!"

"Oh yes! That's it!" laughed Samantha while Tiana felt her eyes rolling into her head. "Take every drop you big titted slut!"

"MMMM!" She moaned before fainting on the spot, chocolate milk oozing from her nipples along with her stomach expanding and gaining a black tattoo in the shape of a demonic heart.

Samantha panted and dropped Tiana onto the bed with her dick popping out and chuckled. "Demon Lord, that felt amazing." She then looked at the cakes and started plugging the hole with them. "Better keep the sperm from leaking onto the bed sheets."

"Mmmm~" she moaned in her sleep.

"Rest now, because as soon as you wake back up, we're going at it again, and again, and again, you won't be getting any breaks until you're popping babies out left and right." She said before eating some red velvet cake. "Mmm...tastes good, but it needs less frosting." 'And no chocolate milk.'

"Mmm…"

"I can't wait to fill this realm with my children. Hopefully there's a huge variety." Samantha muttered while not noticing her breasts leaking strawberry milk, due to the realm's magical cupcakes. "That and keep themselves fit like their mother, or maybe daddy...what am I in this relationship?"

(Timeskip)

About five years into the takeover and the realm has changed from a peaceful wonderland to a place where the sweets came with lots of tentacles and strange women like plants that would fuck a person that got too close. That and the realm became a demon realm, one more dangerous than a Lilim's domain. At least if you had diabetes or allergies.

Right now one of the normal pixies was flying around and looking nervous while looking around their surroundings.

"So weird." She muttered. "Where are the rainbows and stuff? So weird."

That was when a strange sensation went down her spine like a cold chill, but ten times worse.

"Oh no, what's gonna happen? That's never a good sign." She muttered before getting attacked by a tentacle from a large venus cake trap as the pixie got trapped inside and began to get filled up with both frosting and cocks. "MMMMM?!"

The plant seemed content while another pixie flew by and in a panic.

"Stay away!"

"Come back! I just wanna play!"

"No! I don't want to be fucked by frosting!"

"But you will love it!"

"Go away!"

"You can't run away from us forever!"

"Go away!" The pixie cried out while flying away, only to get trapped in a cotton candy web. "Crap!"

"We got you now~"

"No no no NO!" She screamed in fear. "Not the frosting cocks!"

"Too late~"

"AHHHH!"

The camera panned away and back to the castle.

The structure was now covered in thick black licorice as pink smoke came from every window and caused anything 'normal' to change into lustful abominations of pastries and assets. Which would scare most cake lovers. But then we zoom inside where lots of laughter was heard.

"Ha ha ha ha!"

The laughing kept on going as we find a large courtroom where several figures were either eating cake or just talking about sexual concepts. All of them looking like normal females, minus the large assets that bounced with each laughter they made. Along with them looking far different than any other monster girls seen around. Five years here had drastically sped up the aging process for all of them.

For while some looked like Echidnas and Titanias, most had frosting like armor around their hips and arms, with longer limbs and smoother milk like skin that were either white, tan, or strawberry in hue.

"This vanilla pie is just right, but I'm worried it'll go to my thighs." laughed one woman with long blond hair, tan skin, a D cup chest and large ass, and had black dog ears, paws, and feet.

"Same." said a red haired girl with light skin, white hair, an H cup chest and small ass, with dragon like wings and horns. "But I might like the ass, having a larger chest makes it hard for me to fly."

"Oh please, big breasts are best all the way." scoffed a woman with a red fish tail, a large ass and a I cup chest, pink hair, and had a pair of small butterfly wings while soaking in a pool of milk. "They're perfect as pillows."

"Not really." said a large pink woman with a slimy jello body, gold eyes, a obese frame, long pink hair, a giant ass and P cup breasts. "Look at me, I'm a giant jello pillow and I hate it. Especially when you jump on me every day."

"Then learn to lose some pounds." remarked one woman with white skin, a C cup chest and small ass, red reptile claws and tail, green hair, with a few strands of hair being snakes.

"Oh screw you!"

"Yeah yeah-MMM!" She got out as the slime started to use her frosting tip tentacles to fill her up.

"Get some meat you meany!"

The others sweatdropped at this while going back to their conversations and meals, knowing this happened every day and wasn't out of malice, just annoyance.

"So, does anyone know when mother is going to give us our next sibling?"

"No idea, maybe tonight?"

"Good, I need a younger sibling I can mold and get along with then…well I shouldn't say anything rude, but it's blatantly obvious what I have to deal with."

"Tell me." The other said while eating some licorice. "I want to hear your excuse."

"A sibling that isn't a complete goofball like everyone else."

"Like you?"

"I'm not a goofball, I'm sophisticated."

"As sophisticated as a lamp." She muttered.

"Hey!"

This lead to an argument while we pan to the main bedroom.

Inside said room looked like a giant fortress of gingerbread as we find Samantha inside said fortress, but with some changes, one of which was the fact she had a giant stomach that seemed to be growing every second as she constantly leaked milk from her snatch and nipples.

"Ugh, this sucks." She groaned while looking at her body, which was not super padded and made her look like an obese pregnant woman. "Should've know that the food here would...ruin my figure...and make...ugh." She looked down and saw her cock twitching as it was the size of an elephant. "My girth inflate...should've gotten magical spells to keep curses from affecting me...ugh. But at least I still have my slut."

And cue a loud moan from next to her.

"Oh look who decided to wake up."

"Ugh." Tiana moaned while hanging from the ceiling by chains of frosting as her stomach was the size of a small ship, her breasts leaked milk, and her large ass was twitching as her snatch dropped a large egg onto the bed, along with millions of other eggs in different colors and coated in frosting. "Morning...hubby poo."

"I'm starting to think we should hold off on the fucking….for a while, with me going out for a walk or something."

"Why?" She asked while her wings produced frosting that hit Samantha on the lips. "Don't you like my frosting hubby poo?"

"It's a matter of needing something other than that?" she deadpanned.

"...so you want donuts?"

'UGH!' She thought in annoyance while admitting in her head that she's too big to slither, or get out of the doorway, for now at any rate.

"So can you let the children fuck us? They need some meat and experience."

"..." she looked at Tiana who had an innocent expression and shook her head. "I'm not going to think about how that would end up."

"So cake or ice cream for breakfast?"

"None!"

"Ok, donuts it is~"

'Stupid airhead!'

'He he he, once she's fattened up it's time to have my revenge, and make her pregnant with my frosting cock~ He he he~'


	179. Chapter 179

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 179

Yui and Jack make commercial ads.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Over at the Zoo, some of the security guards were on coffee break with their guns unloaded and just bullshitting.

"Come on, give it to me, it's my turn damn it!"

"No way, you just watch the damn shopping network every time!"

"It's called being up to date on the trend!"

"And I call it being a wuss! Just buy stuff at walmart like regular people."

"Shut up! Besides, it's my turn! My name is on the list!" Cried the guard as he pointed the remote towards a large TV that had a clipboard hanging next to it. "So let me watch what I want or I'm whipping out my pistol!"

"Do it! I dare you! But if you miss, you're gonna need a new eyeball after I'm done with you!"

"Bring it on bitch!"

"Both of you shut up, if you keep fighting I'll put you on tar slime girl duty again!" Spoke the third guy while drinking coffee. "And don't call my bluff, I'll bet they'd just love to see a pair of new faces."

"... fine, watch your stupid commercials." Huffed the guard in annoyance.

"That's what I thought." He turned the channel for the shopping channel, but all they got was a blue background. "Hey, what's going on? It should be on right now."

"Ha, they must have scrapped it!"

That's when the camera tilted a little bit with whispering. "Is this damn thing on right? I knew I should have used your credit card to buy a better one Jack."

"My card got declined, remember? You maxed it out with that hot tub and blow you bought last week."

"Damn it!" Cursed the voice before the camera went still and Yui walked out wearing a tie making the guards do a spit take with their coffee.

"Holy shit, it's him! Wrecker of shit!"

"Destroyer of zoos!"

"Fucker of migraines!"

"Hey there folks, my name's the devilishly handsome, all amazing, and most sexiest deity in all the ...where was I going with this?"

"I don't know, but he's Yui and I'm Jack, and you're in luck, due to a recent fire and a shipping malfunction we have brand new products for you to buy cheap!" Spoke Jack walking out in view.

"Wait, the boss is selling products? Since when was he a salesman?"

"Did he say fire? Is the zoo on fire?!"

"It wasn't me! You hear me? I made sure to put out my cigarette and dump it in the right spot."

"So cheap they should be free, but if we wanted to give them away we'd do it for charity, and I'm not allowed to give to charity anymore. Something about 'free beer' doesn't count or something." Yui air quoted.

"Anywho, let's get onto our first item!" Called Jack as a podium raised up between them showing off what looked like a giant meat grinder. "Say Yui, have you ever had multiple dead deer at once or other dead things of equal size and not know what to do with them?"

"Why yes Jack, I have. Sometimes I just don't know what to do with all those deer."

"Well wonder no longer, meet the sausage maker 9000! This baby can turn one ton of meat into multiple sausages in seconds with no waste!"

"That's amazing! Can we get a demonstration for those folks out there?"

"Of course! Cynthia, bring us the meat!"

"Ok uncle Jack." the slime girl lugged over a bag filled with a dead deer with a grunt.

"Remember sweetie, do a good job helping and you might get your own reality show."

"Ok daddy!" She said as she dumped the der carcasses into the giant blender. "Hey uncle Jack, what happens if you put people in here?"

"Well, um… let's not think about that, ok?"

"Now I kinda wanna know." remarked Yui casually while rubbing his chin as he stared at Jack.

"Well, this thing can mince several deer carcasses and even larger animals in a matter of seconds so… I guess you'd get human sausages."

"Mmmm, don't that sound yummy folks?" Yui turned to the camera. "Let's give them a look see at some tasty deer sausage." He said as the machine turned on and a horrible grinding sound filled the room as the machine began to rapidly spit out red sausages into a large trough.

The three men grimaced with one covering his mouth.

"Oh man, I really hope I don't find those in the fridge later."

"Boy, this could save tons of people time and effort just buying premade sausage at the store." Said yui as he held up one.

"Yep, plus the machine instantly grounds up bones, teeth, antlers and all those nasty guts into delicious food, in fact my troops will be receiving this prototype shipment for taste testing later."

The three men paled and felt sick as the deer was completely ground up.

"Well I sure hope they got a big appetite, because those look appetizing as hell. And just how much could one buy such an item for?"

"They're going for the low low price of twenty thousand dollars!"

"Wow! Now ain't that a deal!"

"Yep! Call now and we'll include a sausage trough for free!"

"I think we should call in sick tomorrow." Remarked one of the guards.

"Agreed, I just hope he just puts deer in that thing."

"But wait! There's more!" Declared Yui while reaching over to the side and held out a silver disc. "In my hand is a little thing that's perfect for guys who are a bit lonely on friday nights, or Saturdays, or just plain old lonely."

"Yes, this is a must have for any lonely guy, show them what it does Yui!"

Yui pushed a button under it and put it on the floor before it opened up as what looked like a balloon started to inflate upward and got to around their size before it popped out of the disc and morphed into what looked like a naked blond woman with the perfect body making one of the guards do a spit take to one of the others.

"Ahhh! Hot hot hot!"

"Yes boys, introducing the pocket blow up doll! Easy to hide and fun to use!"

"This handy device can guarantee a safe and easy way to transport that little fun toy you don't want others to find out about anywhere you go, but that's not all." Spoke Yui as the woman posed and moved on her own while winking at the camera. "Thanks to nanomachines woken into the materials, it can move around like a real person, making it seem like you're fucking a real woman."

"Yes, and now there's only a thirty percent chance of her gaining sentience and/or becoming murderous!"

"Damn, look at the knockers on her."

"Wouldn't mind having that, it's hard as hell just to get a date with a normal girl who doesn't have claws or tentacles."

"Yeah, plus the whole not being allowed to leave the compound everything puts a damper on dating."

"Did anyone else hear him say that the sex doll has a thirty percent chance of killing us?"

The blow up doll winked and posed at the camera with Yui staring as Cynthia puffed out her cheeks.

"And if you call and order in the next twenty four hours, you can get a premium request to make the doll look like anyone you want. And we do mean ANYONE." Spoke Yui before the doll twitched and started shaking. "See? Even she's shaking with anticipation."

"Um… I don't think it is, who programed this doll Yui?" Jack asked nervously.

"Uh ...oh! I was strapped for time and decided to talk to Zim if he could do it. You know, short green alien who has his own robot sidekick?"

"The one that wants to take over the world, hates humans and inventions always backfires?!"

"Yes, why do you-GAH!" He let out before the doll grabbed his neck and started squeezing.

"Eliminate ALL life!" she spoke with her eyes turning red and started shaking him.

"Cut to commercial, cut to comm-" Jack screamed before a 'having technical difficulty' sign came on screen.

"Shit, that's skynet shit right there." Remarked one of the guards while taking a donut from a box. "Wish we could see it tear Yui a new one."

"Yeah, I have a few debts to settle with that asshole."

"He's the one who makes it hard for me with porn. Every time I try to find something to jerk off to, I end up looking up websites talking about snakes."

"Ugh, don't get me started on snakes, once he sent me to the lamia enclosure dressed as an anaconda to see what would happen!"

"You think that's bad? He once tried dangling me over the aquarium enclosure and a bunch of mersharks were jumping out. I don't even think they wanted to fuck, I think they were just hungry and missed lunch!"

"At least he's gone sometimes, his daughter is worse! Remember the early days when she would wander around and eat anyone and anything in her way?!"

"Yeah, I swear it was like someone fused the Blob and those creepy ass twins from the Shining into one."

"Yeah, good thing his wife came round to bring some semblance of control over her."

"Yeah ...you think she's got a sister? I didn't want to say anything, but have you seen the jugs on her?"

"Yeah, but I try not to stare, that's Yui's wife! If she can marry him then she has to be as strong as him at least, right?!"

"Frankly I try not to stare or else I'm worried that bastard will turn me inside out, literally."

That's when the channel came back on with Jack adjusting the camera with Cynthia rubbing her stomach as Yui pulled himself from the background wall.

"Sorry about that, mild malfunction, no reason to panic. Now Yui, why don't we talk about our next item?"

"Sure thing. Our next item on display is made more for those fashion conscious people, men, women, children, the whole shebang."

"Really, is it a magic robe that changes into whatever you want it to be? An invisible cloak? Bell bottom jeans?"

"Nope, this." He pulled out what looked like a bowl filled with green jelly.

"Why Yui, this looks like a desert, not clothes!"

"Indeed it is, but it's not! This little mixture is made to guarantee nobody has to be forced to follow their significant other into the store just for clothes. Go ahead and stick your hand in it."

"I will not, but I will stick this mannequinn's hand in!"

The guards watched the plastic hand go in and saw the jelly move up it's arm and then the body before the jelly began to morph into a long sleeved dress shirt with matching pants, and even a fedora hat on top.

"Amazing, just imagine fellas, no more laundry, just goo!"

"A special mixture using a little bit of slime substance, and you can get it in a variety of colors. Of course if you want a multitude of colors, you better call in real soon!"

"Daddy, how did you get that?" asked Cynthia.

"Oh I just visited a bunch of slime, told them I needed some of them for an experiment, and got a lot of jar fills."

"...you didn't ask me." she muttered with a frown.

"Of course, no way am I gonna let some stranger get a chance to wear a part of you on them. You're priceless to sell, no matter how tiny."

"Um, Yui? How do you get the slime off?"

"The old-fashioned way."

"Ok… so, what else can this slime do?"

"Well, if you like the style of clothes, you can easily cool them down to keep them that way and fold them to keep safe in your fridge, cooler, or anywhere nice and cold. Just be careful, if you freeze them solid, they can be brittle and will break, but not to worry, it'll come back together so you're not forced to just go out and buy another one."

"Amazing, and how much will it cost to procure one of these magical slimes?"

"For the usual kind, oh about ninety-nine dollars with ninety-nine cents, plus tax. HOWEVER! If they call and order in the next twenty minutes, we'll slash the price down by twenty percent and even toss in a special slime thermos that can hold up to three different slimes at the same time and keep them at the proper temperature."

"Amazing! Who ever heard a better deal than that?" Jack asked as he looked at the mannequin. "So, how do we take them off?"

"...uh ...take them off? Oooh…..I thought I forgot something."

"Ah, ok, well we'll edit that question out later."

"Not to worry, I'm sure we're fine." Yui waved off, only to see the slime on the mannequin spreading and engulfing it before it started to move. "Uh...then again, I could be wrong."

"Ok, so it takes over people, anything else?" Groaned Jack.

"Yeah, I think it has a big appetite." Spoke Yui as the slime started to move towards the scientist.

"Cut to commercial!" Jack called as he pulled out his gun and began to shoot the slime.

The screen went to static and showed the colorful screen with the guards shaking their heads.

"Who'd ever buy something like that?"

"I dunno man, all I know is that if they think they're gonna make any money off these things they're nuts."

"Yeah, totally nuts. Hey, I gotta go give my mom a call, I'll be right back." The third guard got up and walked out of the break room while dialing a number. 'I hope I can make it, those look sweet!'

Soon the TV began to fizz back to life before showing Jack and Yui smiling at the camera once more.

"Sorry about that folks, another problem, but we're back safe and sound." spoke Yui.

"Yep, but let's start over, ok?" Said Jack with a smile.

"Go ahead and tell them our next item Jack."

"Sure thing." Said Jack as he cleared his throat. "Ladies and gentlemen, have you ever been in a rush to get somewhere fast, to an interview that you'll miss if you aren't there in under a minute? Well wish no more!"

"All the time!" spoke Yui.

"Well wonder no longer! With this belt you'll be instantly teleported away!"

"Teleported?! Why that sounds insane! Downright science fiction."

"Science it is, but it is no longer fiction! Just put it on, press the button and you're instantly teleported away!"

"Why not give the folks at home a demonstration?"

"Sure thing! Cynthia, come over here and try this out!"

"Ok!" she skipped over as Jack put it around her waist. "What do I push?"

"The big red button, just press it." He said as she nodded and did so before disappearing in a large flash of light.

"My god! She's gone!" fake gasped Yui.

"Yep! Isn't that amazing folks? And now you too can have this amazing technology for only one hundred and fifty dollars!"

"Be warned, we are not responsible for failure to teleport to the proper spot, or possible discombobulating of body parts due to use of this item. Do not use when pregnant." Spoke Yui in a fast pace.

"Yep, call now and get fifty dollars off!"

"Who wants to teleport around here?" Scoffed one guard.

"Yeah, they didn't even explain how you put in WHERE you want to go, do we just end up teleporting to a random spot?"

"For all we know it's put you in one of the damn cages here." Remarked the third putting his phone away.

"For our next item, it's a lovely suit of armor." Yui pointed to a robotic suit that hung on the wall. "This little armor is guaranteed to be the perfect defense and offense. Slip into this bad boy and you are virtually impenetrable for all sorts of dangers. Such as fire, missiles, tanks, and the occasional pissed off girlfriend and/or wife."

"Especially the last two, this one can withstand the attack of an enraged monster girl, just don't worry about moving again."

"Ok, now THAT looks badass." Remarked one guard.

"Yeah… wait, if that can withstand an attack from a monster girl how come we don't have them?!"

"Yeah!"

"This thing is equipped with all the latest tech, and in the event of an emergency, it has a built in nuclear warhead." continued Yui.

"...did he just say a nuclear warhead?"

"Holy shit, I think he did!"

"I think I get why we don't have those now." Said one as he scratched his head.

"And the only side effect is to use this armor to it's full use, is by linking all your nerves to it. So the only real side effects is loss of taste, pleasure, pain, and possibly vulnerability to electricity, but if you order in the next hour, we'll toss in a special edition suit painted crimson red!"

"... oh shit, it's pretty much suicide!"

"Oh come on, why is everything they're selling horrible?!"

"I don't know, that suit MIGHT be something to own...as an ornament to hang on the wall I mean."

"I don't trust it, odds are it'll come alive and try to kill us."

"So Jacky boy, what's our next grand item for the folks at home?"

"It's the perfect thing for all those tired customers who don't want to walk!"

"Well then lay it on us."

"Well we have just the product for you, the hover nine thousand!" Called Jack as he held up what looked life a flying disk designed to look like it was from the fifties.

"This specially made device will ensure you NEVER have to use legs again." smiled Yui.

"Yes! Just come to one of our facilities, fill out a claim sheet and we'll saw your legs off and attach you to the hover nine thousand!"

"Do it in the next five minutes and we'll even send them back to you in a pickle jar!" smiled Yui pulling a jar out of nowhere while holding a hatchet.

"And at a low price of five hundred and ninety nine dollars we might even give you some anesthesia before we begin hacking off limbs!"

"Call now!" both said at once.

"Aaaand cut, that was great!" smiled Cynthia.

"Aw, but I was gonna cut off Jack's legs to show the pickle jar could hold them."

"What?! No!"

"Come on, an example is a sign of good salesman."

"Yui, sales men never actually use the stuff they're selling!"

"Oh NOW you tell me!"

"Yes! Wait... what did you do before I told you that?"

"...nothing."

"Ok, we'll put a pin in that for later then." He said with a sigh. "So Yui, any other products for us to demonstrate?"

"Yes, I found some specially created hybrid termites that eat stuff besides wood, take a look." he held up what looked like an empty jar.

"Are they invisible Yui? Also how is that useful?"

"In case someone needs a special pet to show off. Besides, they're not invisible." Yui looked and blinked. "Hey, where'd they go?"

"...they're loose, aren't they?" Sighed Jack in exasperation.

"Of course not...I think." Yui opened the jar and looked inside, only to fall back when something slammed into his head and landed on the floor, with the thing appearing as a large termite that made a small clipping noise. "Huh, apparently it wasn't a colony, just one."

"Great, now catch it and put it back in the jar!"

"Good call, Cynthia! Grab it!"

"I teleported her away, remember?"

"...yes, I was just testing you." He fibbed before the termite started to bite into the floor and ate through it at a quick pace and started burrowing. "Boy, he's a hungry fellow."

"Damn it, I have to fix this Yui, commercials over!"

The guards watched the feed cut out and the channel show the real shopping channel.

"...so, odds are we're gonna be fighting bugs now, huh?"

"At least it's not like Alien. No way am I messing with one of those ugly bastards."

"Agreed, speaking of ugly does anyone want to switch cleaning jobs with me? I have to clean the damn slime tank today."

"No way, I-" The guard was cut off when the termite from the channel fell down on the table and made them jump up as it started gnawing on the table. "AAAH! Kill it! Kill it with fire!"

The other two rushed to load their guns up before the termite let out a craw and jumped on one, making him scream as he fell down.

"Oh god! It's eating my face! My precious face!"

"We're all gonna die! It has a taste for flesh now!"

"Quick! Call and buy one of those suits of armor! It's the only way!"

"Don't be dumb, those things have nukes, we'd all die!"

"AHHH! My eye! It's eating my eye!"

"Run! Everyone for their self! Scatter!"

As they either ran or tried to fight, Cynthia looked around, currently in the middle of a desert with a few lizard girls laying in the sun with glasses on.

"Where am I right now?"


	180. Chapter 180

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 180

Yui goes to mess with the Crystal Gems

Series: Steven Universe

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Outside time and space, aka Yui's mansion/summer getaway-

In this void between realities, we find Yui just bored, annoyed and slightly anxious. One, because his family was at the ZOO and doing other things, two because he lost to a cat because Omni used the Emperor Scorpion on him and blasted him into pieces, and three...the new Steven Universe movie was coming.

"A show is done, and now it's first movie. Boy, how time flies. Feels like just yesterday when I got Cookie Cats song stuck in my head. Fuck, now I feel like eating one." He muttered while a cat shaped treat appeared next to him. He grabbed it and popped it into his mouth before chewing. "Mmm, ice cream sandwiches, best invention ever."

That was when he realized something, if this was set during Steven's teenage or adult years...what happened in between that point in time, and should he go to that dimension before or after the White Diamond incident.

"Hmmm, this would be a good time to ask the decision monkey!" he declared before looking at a monkey eating some nuts. "Decision Monkey! Help me decide!"

The monkey threw a large piece of poop at him.

Yui frowned before snapping his fingers as the monkey was replaced by a hyena. "Helping Hyena, I need some."

It bit his arm off and started to eat him alive.

"Ahhh! Bad doggie!" he snapped his fingers and saw it become a giraffe. "Good guy giraffe, can you help?"

KICK!

And cue Yui getting kicked into a wall. He popped his head out and glared at it. "Why the hell couldn't you be one of those gay giraffes? Don't try to deny it, I know the truth about you guys!"

It looked at him before its mouth extended all the way to the base of its neck and became a large mouth, similar to a serpent.

"..." blinked Yui. "Are you coming onto me?"

GULP!

And cue the monster giraffe eating Yui like a snake.

"...so you ARE coming onto me." He said before turning the animal into a computer. "Damn tease. Welp, now I gotta make the decision all myself. This is gonna be hard."

The computer beeped before three options appeared, one, Yui goes to the dimension before White Diamond became good, two, go on the Dinosaur Train, or three, sometime between the finale and the movie.

"...hmm…..which one…." He muttered before looking at the second one in confusion. "What the hell is a Dinosaur Train?"

" _Boop, dimension for intelligent dinosaurs that have a train that goes through time. Children's show, boop._ " The computer said.

"Huh, people make fucked up stuff. How good is number one?"

" _Negative_ _Ninety percent success rate._ "

"Then I guess we go with number three."

" _Boop, success rate one hundred percent._ " The computer said before exploding.

"Damn toshiba." He grumbled before thinking about his next 'prank', one of which was making Steven into a girl…with mixed results. "I'll put a pin that for later, but right now, I'm gonna visit them. And I'm gonna be nice enough to bring 'gifts' hehehehe."

ZOOP!

And cue a black portal appearing next to him as Yui entered it.

-Dimension 889012- 55 SU, Beach City, Universe Residence-

It was a calm day as Steven slept in his bed, without a care in the world.

"Zzzzz." he snored while near him was Amethyst drooling and snoring louder.

As this happened, a black portal appeared outside the house and Yui stepped onto the sand.

"Ah, fresh hot sand under my feet. And a gift for them." he smirked pulling out a box from his sleeve and set it down before walking to the house and knocked on it.

The door opened and Pearl opened the door while Lapis was looking at a book. "Yes?"

"Good day there ma'am, is the man of the house in?"

"Greg isn't here."

"No no." He said with a chuckle. "I mean Steven, or Garnet, depends who's awake right now."

Garnet walked towards the door. "Yes? You need something?"

"Yes, just wanted to first say I love you guys, what you do, and all the stuff you had to deal with regarding White Diamond."

They stiffened at that since it wasn't public knowledge.

"I mean being turned into soulless puppets she can speak too? Now that's a mind fuck and nightmare fuel scene right there." he remarked with Pearl looking away with a nod with Garnet crossing her arms.

"How do you know all that?"

"Well let's just say I'm a guy who knows, and by that I mean I also know about Pearl's obsession with her old diamond."

Pearl looked away and felt shame entering her mind.

"That and I'm still shocked that you didn't know that Pink Diamond would be Rose Quartz a little earlier, I mean you have thousands of years to figure it out and you never did."

"Just why are you here?" Garnet asked while finding her clavoyance wasn't working for some reason.

"I come bringing gifts! That just happen to be out on the beach, which is where I want everyone to go to. Yes, Peridot included, that tiny green dorito is adorable."

Lapis chuckled. 'Better keep that in mind.'

"Also wake up Amethyst and Steven." He said. "Maybe bring his girlfriend along for the ride."

"Wait what?!" Pearl gasped as she got the wrong idea. "Steven is too young for that!"

"Your form of sex is literally fusion, and he does it with Connie several times. Heck, Garnet here could technically qualify as indecent exposure because from a human standpoint, they're fucking right in front of people. Think about it."

The gems slowly let that sink in before the figure pulled out an ice cream bar in the shape of a condom.

"Give this to Steven."

"No." frowned Garnet before closing the door.

Yui blinked before turning around and pulled out a bottle of silly string before knocking again.

"What-" Lapis said before getting covered in pink and green silly string, right in the face. "AH!"

"REVENGE IS MINE!" he laughed with Lapis trying to block it away.

"GAH!" She cried out before forming a water fist from the ocean and sent him flying into the Obsidian statue. "My eyes!"

CRASH!

"Ow." Yui groaned while in the statue's lower right eye. "There's no teasing her."

(With Steven)

He yawned while looking out the window, only to see a strange black box right near the porch. "Huh?"

"Morning Steven, did you sleep well?" asked Garnet in the kitchen.

"Well yeah, but Garnet." He pointed outside. "What's that?"

"It's nothing, just ignore it."

He looked confused before a cloaked figure appeared behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and jumped. "Ah!"

"Greetings Steven, sleep well?"

"Who are you?" He pointed to the figure while Pearl noticed him and summoned her spear.

"Steven get away from him!" She frowned as the figure appeared next to her and grabbed her spear. "Hey!"

"Ooh, nice little fork you got mere, mind if I borrow it?"

Amethyst looked at him and looked confused. "So what's with the getup?"

"It makes me look mysterious." he replied before he and Pearl tugged back and forth on the spear. "Come on, just a little bit."

"No! Give that back human!"

"I'm no human, I'm Yui." he replied before Garnet ran over and yanked him by the back of his cloak. "Good god woman! You're doing it in front of a child? Shame."

"Doing what?"

"Outright fucking in front of him of course."

"What's fucking?" Steven asked innocently.

"Oh! I read about it. See it's where-"

"Amethyst don't!" cried Pearl before Garnet saw Yui's head turn all the way around and look at her.

"So curious question, but when you fused with Pearl and Amethyst, which one REALLY got you hot and bothered more?"

"Oh that's easy, Pea-" Amethyst said before Pearl covered her mouth. "MMM!"

"Don't ask questions like that in front of Steven!"

"What questions?" Steven asked before Yui appeared next to him with a slide show projector and a screen.

"Well you see Steven, when a mom and dad love each other a LOT, they bang, and-" he was cut off when he found his head grabbed by Lapis who used water from the faucet and threw him out while closing the window.

"Bastard." She frowned while saying in front of Steven by accident.

"Um what is a bastard?"

"Uh…nothing." she covered her mouth with a blush while Amethyst snickered and Pearl groaned.

"Steven, if that stranger comes back, ignore him and come get us, alright?"

"Why? He seemed nice." He said while Yui appeared next to him and wearing a mafia outfit.

"My boy, allow me to tell you how things work here." he spoke in an italian accent before Garnet tackled him to the ground right as Peridot walked out from the bathroom.

"What the clod happened with Garnet?"

"We're dealing with some weirdo." spoke Lapis bluntly.

"Oh." She said with a confused look.

"He also called you a dorito." She said was Yui appeared next to the short green gem with a bag of Doritos.

"Well it's true, I mean look at her head, and then one of these, perfect shape."

She turned and frowned. "My head is not a dorito!"

"Is so."

"Is not!

"Is so."

"Is not!"

"Is not."

"Is so and you can't change my mind!" she spoke firmly crossing her arms.

"Alright Peri, if you say so, it's so."

She huffed before realizing what she just said and screamed. "CLOD!"

"See Steven, this is the best way to pull a trick on this adorable dorito."

Steven looked lost before Yui used a black portal to summon Connie, who was just in a bubble bath.

"Huh…" she looked around before screaming and covered herself in soap bubbles. "AAAAAAHH!"

"Connie?!"

"D-Don't look!"

Yui chuckled while eating some more Doritos. "Ah, I never get tired of-" he was cut off when he found himself picked up by Garnet. "Oh, I'm sorry, did you want some?"

"Get out." She frowned before Yui decided to do an 'Omni' and produced a giant hammer with a pink lightning bolt on it.

"Nora smash!" he yelled before swinging and sent her flying and crashing through the front door. "Wow, that felt…odd."

"Garnet!" Steven cried out as Connie was busy trying NOT to faint from embarrassment.

"Ok dude, you better leave, like now." spoke Amethyst bringing her whip out with Pearl holding her spear at the ready while Peridot and Lapis also looked mad.

"Oh? Well I'm afraid that will be a problem." he remarked eating more Doritos. "For you see, I came here with another purpose."

"Like what? Finishing the Cluster?" Peridot frowned. "Wait, are you a Homeworld Gem?"

He laughed at that.

"What's so funny?!"

"I am no gem, partially because I've had more sex than you."

"..." she looked lost as Yui walked out of the house and grabbed the box. 'What does that even mean?!'

"If you all come out, we can continue this!"

"No." Pearl frowned. "We are not going to play your strange game."

Yui deadpanned while kicking some sand. "The sooner you play, the sooner I will leave."

"Is that a promise?" Steven asked while Connie got some clothes from Pearl.

"Of course, maybe, probably, hard to say, but if you DON'T come out, then I will bug all of you until you go nuts and start seeing me everywhere you go."

"Ok." Steven said while walking towards Yui.

'That was easy.' Yui thought. He saw the others coming out and did a head count. "Hey wait a sec, there's one crystal gem missing."

"Which one?" Steven asked while a portal appeared next to him.

"You know, the blacksmith. What's her name...uh...um...it's on the tip of my tongue." He said while pulling the gem out with a metal glove.

"Hey, let go of my hair!" cried Bismuth coming through and slapping the hand off and looked around before seeing the others. "Hey guys, what's going on?"

"This wackjob is causing trouble, and not the fun kind." spoke Amethyst while Yui waved.

"Hey, love the hair style."

She frowned at him. "What are you trying to do?! Bug me or something?!"

Yui nodded.

"Why you little!" she tried to swing, but he ducked and stuck his tongue out.

"Nah nah!"

And cue Amethyst hitting him with a whip.

"Ow, I'm not into masochism." he rubbed the spot. "At least not with you."

"Um…" Amethyst got out before Yui pointed to the box in his hands.

"Alrighty, who here can tell me what this is?"

"A box." Connie deadpanned while wearing Steven's clothes, which was big on her.

"Ah, but it's not what's on the outside, but the inside that counts." he smirked opening it and reaching inside. "Tell me, have any of you ever seen gems, but from this planet?"

"You mean from the Kindergarten?" Peridot asked.

"No no. Not those, the ones that should've been created if you guys didn't try colonizing this planet and destroying it's timeline."

"What?" Garnet said with a raised eyebrows.

"Gems that aren't sentient, as in just regular pretty rocks on here. Well I've got some that are very well known." he grinned and started putting down various ones on the sand in a row.

Said stones looked as followed, a large boulder with green smog covering it, a blue diamond, a black diamond, a purple sapphire, a large ruby, a sparkling diamond, a small shiny diamond, two golden pearls with strange symbols on the front of them, a large circular gem that shone like a rainbow, a boulder with gash marks on it, a triangular stone made of mud, a large stone with a smooth too, and a piece of red sandstone with blood on it.

"These here are so famous, they're known to be cursed or have magical properties. And guess what? They're gonna be just like all of you."

"What do you mean by that?" Steven asked in confusion.

"This." Yui held his hands over them before shadows dripped down and covered them before stepping back. "Be warned, some of them might make you panic and freak out, don't say I didn't warn you."

The shadows leaked around the stones before the entire beach became black as night and a giant pillar of darkness and flames covered the sky and created a purple lightning storm and allowed the waves to move violently and threatened to flood the town.

BOOOOM!

The Crystal Gems flinched and looked at the stones which began to lightly glow as Yui chuckled.

"Gaze upon my own little group of gems! For I shall call them...YUI'S GEMS!"

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOOOOM!

"Steven, Connie, stick close." spoke Pearl. "We don't know what to expect, but something tells me this man might be more dangerous than White Diamond."

Yui deadpanned hearing that. "It took you THIS long to figure that out?"

ZAP!

Giant bolts of lighting licked the sky before zapping the ground with enough force to turn the sand around them into pillars of glass and molten lava.

"Woah!" Connie cried out while jumping away from a pillar of glass.

"Rise my army!" laughed Yui as the gems glowed more and shook with glowing limbs began to come from them.

ZAP!

The gems then expelled a large amount of water, flames, poisonous gases and bolts of lighting as they began to spin around so fast that it caused shockwaves that destroyed most electronics in a one thousand mile radius.

ZAP!

BOOOOM!

Steven formed a pink bubble shield over him and his friends while they saw the gems float up and saw bodies beginning to form as the rumbling started to calm down.

Yui looked around him and saw the area returning to normal, and felt a little ripped off as this was supposed to last longer, about ten minutes more with A LOT more destruction. "Dang, oh well, there's always a next time."

"Everyone stand your ground." spoke Garnet as a dust cloud rose up over the gems.

"Garnet, just out of curiosity, but can you see anything good for us?" asked Amethyst.

"Let's just say it won't be easy."

"What do you mean?"

Before she could say anything, one of the gems started to move away from the others and started expelling more poisonous gasses.

"Allow me to help introduce these lovely ladies since they can't really do a dramatic introduction. Say hello to Sesshō-seki!"

The stone slowly took the form of a tall woman with pale skin, dark green eyes, sharp dagger like claws, with nine fluffy golden tails, wearing a dark purple twelve layer kimono with a golden fox on the side, with an F cup chest and wide ass, had very pale skin with the stone in her throat as the poisonous cloud covered her body like a shroud. "...free at last."

"This little lady is also known as the killing stone, why? Because anyone who ever touched her, not like that Amethyst, died. Because it was said to hold the nine tailed fox itself inside."

A note appeared in his hands signed by Omni.

"And according to a friend of mine, that kitsune was one of the three big bad yokai that had Japan and most of Asia in her claws. Though her original name was Tamamo-no-Mae before she died and possessed the stone itself."

Sesshō-seki looked at the gems and then at the humans before chuckling. "Such unique humans, but nonetheless will fall like all the others, ku ku ku."

"Next let's say hello to the Delhi Purple Sapphire!"

The sapphire slowly took shape and became a very short purple woman with her gem on her forehead, long purple hair, dark black eyes, a D cup chest and small ass, and wearing a dark purple shroud that covered most of her face and body sans her stomach.

"This here set of gems has been known to be not so nice to the wrong people. How exactly? Well…you got me, some info tends to slip my mind."

The gems deadpanned at him before a large stack of information appeared on Yui's head.

"GAH!" he cried out before standing up and groaned. "Ow! A warning next time Omni! Alright, so let's see here. This set of gems were hidden away for a long time, and by that I mean it was locked away in several boxes with runes, or magical symbols on them, with a note telling people not to open, but guess what they did?"

"Are you not going to talk about me?" The sapphire deadpanned in a very authoritarian voice. "Or should I curse you with Indra's power?"

"The point is that for people who wore one of these gems, they were cursed. Like a singer who wore one, and never ever sung again in her life."

"Ahem." She deadpanned.

"I'm getting to you! Anyway she's called the gem of sorrow because she's a gem looted from Indra's, the god of thunder and war as well as being king of his pantheon, temple and it's been cursed to kill anyone."

The sapphire smirked before looking at Steven. "Humans, such a pathetic and greedy species. I'll just curse you with death later."

Steven gulped with Pearl standing in front of him.

"You won't do a thing." she glared.

"Weak human." She frowned. "Not worth my time and effort."

Yui sweatdropped at this and broke them apart with both arms. "Can I get to introducing the others some time today?"

They both huffed at this while the twin pearls floated around and took the form of two medium sized women with long red hair, golden eyes, slightly reddish skin, with dragon like tattoos on their arms and legs, a G cup chest and wide asses, and with the gems in their left and right eyes respectively as water floated around them like rings.

"Such…"

"Boredom…."

Both looked at Lapis. "Enough to flood the worth a thousand fold."

Lapis felt dread seeing them while bringing her own water wings out as a sign of ready.

Both looked at her before saying at once. "Shall we drain you?"

"No."

Yui chuckled at this. "Well you just saw the Tide Jewels, the Kanju and Manju pearls to be exact. Made by dragon kings, those two have the power to raise or lower the world's ocean and helped an ancient empress of Japan to conquer a certain nation. After all, she was the grandchild of a god, they do special favors for them."

"Which is which?" Steven asked pointing to the pearls.

"Kanju or ebb is the one with the left eye stone and Manju or flowing is the right eye stone lass."

Both looked at Steven and gave a little wave, which caused the ocean behind them to rise a few feet before sinking back down a few feet.

"Hmm, these two seem to have abilities similar to yours Lapis, but they don't quite appear to be Pearls, such as you are, Pearl." spoke Peridot.

"True, but still they should leave-" she said before getting interrupted by a pie Yui threw at her face. "GAH!"

"Sorry miss stalker, can't hear you~"

"Gah! I say-"

SPLAT!

"Gah! Stop that!"

"Then don't interrupt me while I'm doing introductions!" he yelled. "That's just plain rude, like Peri denying her origins."

"I'm NOT a dorito you clod!"

"Don't deny your heritage!"

"I'm not a dorito! I'm a Peridot!"

"No, you're an extra spicy dorito with her eyes at Lapis' ass. Don't deny it!"

"Wait what?" Lapis said in confusion.

"Next up, say hello to the Black Prince Ruby!"

The ruby glowed a dark red before changing into a tall woman, covered in thick red armor that was zigzagged in nature, a pair of horse like legs at the bottom, long black red hair that reached to her large ass, a C cup chest, dark red eyes, sharp teeth, and had her stone right between her cleavage. "...ugh. Do I even have to steal your life force? That's too much work for a loyal such as me."

"Wait, that's a ruby?" asked Amethyst. "But she's, no offense Garnet, taller than our Ruby."

"True, but I sense a dark power from within her."

The ruby picked its nose while scratching her ass with her left leg.

"I don't see it."

Yui looked through his info cards and saw the one he was looking for. "Ah, here it is. This particular gem was cursed because her first owner, a prince from Arab occupied Spain got assassinated by a guy named Don Pedro the Cruel and well, it killed him, the Black Prince who uses it in his sword hilt, his father Edward the third and well, a lot of people."

"Again with the curses." groaned Amethyst.

The ruby looked at the purple woman before yawning and took the life force of a nearby crab, turning it into stone. "So much work just by looking at a fat dwarf."

"Hey, no flirting right now." spoke Yui.

"It was not flirting, besides I'm too hungry and bored to flirt with a dwarf."

"And I would sooner be smashed than be associated with a large barbarian like you."

The gems glared at each other while Connie and Steven moved behind Bismuth's legs.

"Next up, we got Cintamani!"

The gem glowed a bright color before taking the shape of a four foot woman with a J cup chest and wide ass, rainbow colored eyes, long brown hair that was tied in four buns, wearing no shoes, a long white robe that covered her face and body, and had her gem above her chest. She looked at the gems and bowed before saying in a humbled tone. "Hello, I am Cintamani. The honorable gem of the lord Buddha who gives wishes to all who ask for it."

"Oh, uh...greetings to you too." Pearl bowed, surprised this one seemed gentle.

"Mmm." She looked at Pearl before a golden light emanated from her body and a plushie of Rose Quartz appeared next to Pearl. "Your wish has been granted, praise be to Buddha."

Pearl blushed seeing it with the others looking at her with raised eyebrows while she chuckled nervously. "T-That's not mine! You must have me mistaken for...someone else!"

"Oh?" She blinked while trying again, causing another plushie to appear. "But your heart longs for this wish to come true, as is the Buddha's will."

"Wow Pearl, and here I thought we had something special." teased Amethyst.

Pearl blushed while Steven poked his head out.

"So you grant wishes?"

Cintamani nodded as a Cookie Cat sandwich appeared in his hand. "Any wish my child."

He gasped and looked at it with amazement and bit into it with a hum. "Oh cookie cat, you never stop tasting so good."

Yui sweatdropped. "Anyway, she's a holy gem and is similar to the Philosopher's Stone, but instead of immortality and gold, she grants any wish. Unless you sin or something, then you have to wait until you're cleaned of all earthly materials and become an enlightened being, like me."

ZAP!

And cue lightning from heaven hitting Yui in the face.

"GAH!"

Cintamani sighed. "He is not enlightened my children, pay him no attention."

"Rude!" Yui yelled while shaking the soot off as some of his more 'bad' gems laughed at his misery, mostly Sesshō-seki and Black Prince Ruby. "Oh yuck it up, while I introduce Uluru!"

The sandstone rock glowed before forming a tall tanned woman with white markings all over her body, two large kangaroo legs and a tail on her small ass, an E cup chest, completely naked, with long red hair that covered her shoulders, yellow eyes and had the stone right on her stomach. "Son of a wallaby! That there nap was supposed to last all the Dreamtime!"

Pearl blushed with Garnet covering Connie and Steven's eyes quickly.

The woman walked over to the children before patting their heads. "Such cute little dingos."

"Can you put some clothes on?" asked Garnet.

"No." She said bluntly. "This here body is already covered in markings."

Connie removed the hands before seeing the woman and blushed just as Steven did the same to the other hand.

"So shut ya mouth ya red skinned geckos!" She suddenly growled in anger while a dark aura appeared over her body.

"To clarify, she's part of a giant rock formation that can curse a person with misfortune and death if you steal a rock from the sacred site. Stories vary but one of my favorites is that it was made by a giant snake that fought lots of battles." Yui said while playing a didgeridoo. "And I just love this thing."

As this was happening, the local crab population was walking towards Yui and into the musical instrument, clogging it up completely.

BOOM!

And caused it to explode mid breath.

"Ow." he coughed. "There's way too many crabs around here."

"What's next?" Bismuth chuckled. "A diamond?"

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you?" he chuckled. "Not yet, but we do have an Omphalos!"

The strange smooth covered stone glowed before turning into a fifteen story high woman with giant bird like wings on her back, long gray hair, gray skin, white eyes with lightning zapping from them, an O cup chest and wide ass, wearing a large golden robe that exposed her ass and stomach, with the stone in her belly button and was now a golden orb. She looked down and laughed like an arrogant airhead. "HAHAHAHAHA! Free at last and out of that stomach! YES! The center of the world is back baby! He he!"

"Uh…we might need fusion for her." spoke Amethyst looking up while the others nodded.

She looked at them. "Hey! Are you going to worship me? Well? Are you! Ha ha ha!"

"Just what is she?" Peridot gulped as this gem was even taller than a diamond.

"Omphalos, the navel of the earth itself." Yui said while behind the dorito. "Was a substitute for a baby god to be eaten by his Titan father Kronos, the son, Zeus, grew up and used a potion to puke the stone out along with his siblings, so in a sense, she's a rock baby."

"AH!"

"Also she can communicate with the gods."

"She's pretty big." remarked Bismuth. "Not like we haven't had to deal with anything bigger."

Yui's ears perked at that while Omphalos laughed.

"You amuse me mortals! Come! Power and wealth will be yours for eternity! Ha ha ha!"

"Well she's definitely...confidant." remarked Connie.

"True." Lapis said. "But she's kinda...airheaded."

"Agreed." Sesshō-seki said with a sly grin. "And you are a broken soul are you not? Especially from your facade you have there, a strong look but a broken soul. Ku ku ku."

Lapis glared at her while making her water wings form into fists.

"Ku ku ku. Such a pathetic display of power." She chuckled while Yui got in front of them with a dildo in his left hand. "...really? You were using that in front of a lady?"

"No, but I WILL use it if you do the mocking before everyone is given form."

"..." she walked away while her tail stood at end and was really fluffy at the moment. 'Foolish mortal, he knows not the woman he has just mocked.'

Yui threw the dildo onto Pearl's face.

"GAH!"

"That's for later. Now then, time to bring out Benben!"

The pyramid shaped stone glowed before oozing mud and turned into a seven foot tall woman with tanned skin, red eyes, with mud like arms and legs, a K cup chest and wide ass, wearing nothing but a thick sand like armor over the chest plate, long blackish brown hair and the stone right on her head like a crown as her entire body shone like the sun itself.

"Quite a beauty, is she not?"

"What exactly is she? Mudstone?" Amethyst asked.

"No, just the first mound of mud and life in creation. Well egyptian mythology that is, and after her came either Atem or Ra, the creator sun gods."

The gems gasped in surprise while Benben walked over to Steven and patted his head and hugged both Connie and Steven.

"Also...I think I might have goofed and made her mute, like Neo." He pulled out a Neo plushie and smiled. "No one can ever say no to a mute."

Benben kept on hugging the two before letting go and formed hearts on her arms with a smile, making the two a little surprised.

"So...you're not going to hurt us?"

She shook her head no and gave them another hug.

"Ok...not what I expected." admitted Yui.

"What did you expect?" Peridot asked with a raised eyebrow and a very annoyed expression.

"Her to want to drown you all in mud."

"What?!"

"But instead I got an affectionate mother gem." he sighed. "Oh well, time for the last ones that will make you all wish for mercy."

"Like what?" Bismuth asked. "A couple of quartz?"

Yui chuckled darkly. "Oh no, I'm talking about a girl's best friends. Say hello to the Hope Diamond!"

The gem rose up before forming a fifteen foot tall woman with light blue skin, a long robe that went to her high heels, long spiky white hair that went to her large ass, an H cup chest, dark blue eyes, a large dress that covered her legs and had frills around the neck and sleeves, dark blue nails with a hint of black on the tips, blue lipstick, and the gem right on her forehead. She looked down and said in a calm voice. "Bow down my subjects, for your queen has arrived."

"A diamond?!" gasped Peridot in horror. "B-B-But there should only be four!"

"Earth has natural diamonds too ya know! And this one is one of the most well known cursed ones around!" Yui snapped. "Hell this one is so dangerous it has to be cut to a smaller size. Also it's 1.1 billion years old and placed in a statue of Sita, wife of Rama the avatar of the god Vistnu, a very powerful force of balance. That and it killed lots of people with its curse including several queens, emperors, businessmen and various others."

The diamond smiled. "My, what cute little ants. I specifically like the one with the long hair, reminds me of myself a little."

"But wait! There's more!" smirked Yui.

"Oh please no." spoke Pearl in horror.

"Oh yes! Say hello to the Sancy Diamond!"

The diamond rose up and took the form of a translucent ten foot woman with fluffy white hair in a bun, white eyes, a frilly skirt with gloves and high heels, luminous white eyes, fluffy burgundy top with large shoulder pads and exposed her stomach, an E cup chest and small ass, reflective white palm palms on her white slippers, and her gem on her belly button. She looked around before saying in a very monotone yet cheerful tone. "Hello."

"This ain't good." muttered Bismuth.

"Why?" Yui said while behind her and talking in Steven's voice.

"Because she looks like Pink Diamond."

"And?"

"If these two are real diamonds, it's gonna be like fighting Blue and Yellow all over."

"You mean yellow MILF and blue MILF?"

"What are...AH!" She jumped while Yui chuckled at his antics.

"Fooled you~"

"Why you little!"

"Anyway, Sancy Diamond is cursed only because it well...no idea exactly but it did cause someone ill health and baldness." He said. "That and was found in a murdered guy's stomach at one point."

The humans gagged at this.

"Hey I'm just telling it like it is."

The diamond looked at Steven before saying. "How are you child?"

"Um...good?"

"So you aren't going to die from overeating?"

"Eh?" He said as Pearl got into overprotective mother mode.

"He won't be dying at all."

"I see, but it will happen one day." She said while turning her hand invisible. "It's inevitable."

"Next up we have the Black Orlov Diamond!"

The black gem slowly spun around before taking the form of a twelve foot tall woman with long dark hair that was curled near the end and had two points that connected near the bangs and went over her I cup chest, dark black eyes, a wide ass, wearing a black robe that covered her face, obsidian skin, long eyelashes, black mascara on her upper eyes that connected to her gem, which was in the middle of her forehead. She looked down at the gems and humans and sighed heavily while a black fog covered her body as she spoke in a melancholy tone. "Too bright...and hopeful."

"Yeah, she's a ray of sunshine this one." chuckled Yui. "And she also has another name, Eye of Brahma Diamond. Aka this particular one was stolen from a statute of Brahma, the creator god of Hinduism and well…this one killed its owners or made a lot of bad luck. Oh and she was originally a bigger diamond but got cut into a tiny form, and caused one to jump off a building to their death."

She looked around the area and sighed. "It's too bright...not enough darkness...I should fix that."

"What?" asked Pearl with a hesitant voice.

She pointed to the sky and caused the area to become pitch black. "Darkness...my old...friend."

"I think you mean, hello darkness my old friend~" sang Yui.

"Same thing…" she sighed with a sad voice.

"I can't see!" Peridot cried out.

"Next up is Gjöll!"

The stone rose up before acidic water covered the sand and melted it as an eight foot tall woman with dark brown skin, long black hair that went passed her body and looked like a giant tail, sharp dagger like claws and toes, dark soulless eyes, giant wolf like teeth, an F cup chest and wide ass, covered in black crystals all over her body and looked like pointed daggers with the stone right under her chin, and had chains covering her waist and arms that seemed to ooze an acidic liquid like substance. She roared and snapped at the Crystal Gems. "YOU SHALL FEEL MY RAGE! RRRROOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR!"

"Dang! Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." smirked Amethyst.

She charged at the gem and snapped at her while the acid melted her arm. "ROAR!"

"WOAH!"

Yui chuckled. "To make things clear, Gjöll is a boulder that keeps the giant wolf Fenrir bound until ragnarok or the norse end of the universe. Said wolf will eat the sun, I think, and then Odin, king of the gods. His drool is acidic by the way and he's about ten or fifty times the size of a normal wolf."

"I SHALL DEVOUR YOUR SOULS!"

"Feisty little tyke isn't she?"

Bismuth frowned. "More like a corrupted gem."

"I SHALL RIP YOUR STOMACH AND MAKE YOU EAT IT!"

"Now presenting the final diamond! Say hello to Koh-i-Noor Diamond!"

The diamond rose up before taking the form of a twenty foot tall woman with pure white skin, long white hair that went to her sides and formed a large spiked crown, reflective eyes, wearing a long ballroom dress with a short skirt, long sleeves with stars at the ends, a long set of high heels, a O cup chest and large ass, and had a permanent scowl on her face as the gem was centered right in the middle of her lip. She looked down while her body was covered in a bright light. "I sense a man here, for the punishment of being a filthy man he shall die." She raised her foot up and moved it over Steven's body. "Swiftly and without mercy."

"Look out!" Pearl yanked Steven away as the foot slammed down onto the sand.

"Hey! I didn't say go yet!" yelled Yui.

"He needs to perish."

Yui sighed while looking at the gems. "Forgot to mention that while her name means mountain of light, her curse is very specific. All male owners will die and all female owners will be safe and gain great power. So...yeah, forgot that Steven isn't fused with his girlfriend and component for Stevonnie." he muttered before clearing his throat. "Ok! Now that all these lovely women have been given form, it's time for a DEATH BATTLE!"

The new gems looked at him with either shock or with disinterest, mostly disinterest.

"What? People are gonna get the reference when they see this."

"Why?" Steven asked while Pearl was holding him tightly. "Why fight with them?"

"Why else would I give them forms? For a tea party? I wanna see how well your gang deals with cursed gems that are given a chance at moving around."

"But-"

Yui summoned a large wall around the entire city and caused it to glow a pinkish color. "Don't care, I want to see you fight."

"But why?" asked Connie. "We have no reason to fight."

"Yes you do, the reason is because I said so, and that's all the reason you need."

A note appeared in Yui's hand from Omni himself.

"Oh and from my friend Omni, he wants to see Obsidian in action as well as...well, he wants a traditional tournament setting, for fairness and to see your actions individually. And a final set of matches for fusions."

Another note appeared.

"And I'm a duck butted gorilla cock with a slime fetish…." he trailed off before crumpling it. "At least I'm seen with my daughter and wife! I have yet to see the wedding chapter!" he yelled to the sky.

Another note appeared.

"Will do it once the Trix Madness story pilot starts. P.S. Tell them about the movie gem, it might lead to a complete dimensional shift in the fandom and canon settings. P.P.S. Connie is right behind you with a stick in her hands, duck!"

BONK!

"...did you really expect a stick to knock me out? This isn't Looney Tunes you know." he deadpanned.

Connie backed away in shock while a large coliseum with yellow, pink, blue and white decorations appeared while the three remaining diamonds from Homeworld appeared in the VIP section of the stands. 'Oh no.'

"Oh, and I figured bringing in the diamonds you all know already would be fun, that ok? Cool." Yui pulled out a mic and tapped it while Pink Diamond appeared on Blue's lap.

"Huh?" Pink looked around while the other three looked at her in shock. "Why am I here...and why am I on your lap Blue?"

"P...P...Pink?!"

"But...how?!" spoke Yellow while the others looked and saw Pink, with Steven the most shocked of all.

Yui grabbed a note and read it outloud. "A favor from Omni, he wants the diamonds to see how powerful earth's gems from the true timeline will cream the foreign gems into paste. P.S. This Pink Diamond is from before her shattering so expect a lot of confusion and mixed feelings of the other diamond's attempts to rekindle their relationships."

"...what?!"

"Look, the point is that it's a different Pink Diamond who did NOT pretend to be shattered." Yui deadpanned as his gems were sleeping a little. "So can we get this tournament underway?"

"What tournament? And who are they?" asked White Diamond seeing the other diamonds.

"Gems who are gonna fight the crystal gems, duh. Now let's get the first round set up!"

"But who's first?" Connie asked.

"Simple, I pick someone from your team and you pick someone from my team."

"Sounds simple enough." Lapis said.

"And the whole Beach City is the area. Any questions?"

"One." Pearl said with a frown. "Will anyone get hurt, more specifically Steven and Connie?"

"Lady, this is called a DEATH BATTLE! I'm pretty sure the name speaks for itself."

"I think Pearl means will the people get hurt." Connie said while Rose Quartz's sword appeared in her hands, shocking her in the process. "W-What…"

"Ok, then I'll pick Pearl." smirked Yui. "Give her a chance to show off to her diamond."

Pearl blushed while Pink saw the pearl and blinked.

"Is that yours White?"

"No." she shook her head while touching Pink's hair and kept looking between her and Steven. "I'm utterly confused."

Pearl walked towards the stadium. "I pick the Ruby."

Black Prince Ruby walked into the stadium while yawning a little as a giant claymore appeared in her hands and made an impact in the stone. "Ugh, to think I wanted to be last...oh well. This skinny human won't get far."

"Alright contestants, are you ready?" called Yui.

"Yes." The ruby yawned.

"Then begin!"

Pearl summoned her spear and had to dodge the claymore as Black Prince Ruby ran faster than the eye could see.

"Hold still." She said while swinging the claymore at Pearl. "So I can end you permanently."

"Never." she frowned avoiding it and rolled behind a rock, which the ruby cut down the middle, only for Pearl to jump on one part and lunge at her with the spear.

Only for her to grab the spear with her free hand and began sucking her life force into her own gem.

"Pathetic." Black Prince Ruby said before throwing her right through a wall and used a large red energy blast to push her right into the stone surface. "And not even tasty."

"Ooh, that's gonna leave a mark." winced Yui.

Pearl groaned while trying to get out of the hole, only to get sliced in half by the claymore.

POOF!

And went back into her gem form.

Black Prince Ruby smirked before picking it up and….

Gulp!

Ate her in one gulp.

"PEARL!" cried out her friends with horror while Pink Diamond covered her mouth.

She burped. "What a disgusting taste, but it will tide me over for a day at most."

"Winner, Black Prince Ruby, fatality!" spoke Yui in a deep voice.

The gem walked off while looking at the Crystal Gems and at the diamonds before smirking evilly. "What? I'm just hungry for life."

"Give her back!" called Steven with a frown. "Give back Pearl!"

She turned to him. "No, now go away, I'm going to nap now."

"Come now Ruby, give them back their friend." spoke Yui.

"Why should I?"

"Because for one, this isn't meant to be literal death, and second, because I'm not here to be a dark horse kinda character."

"...what?"

"Just spit out the gem."

Black Prince Ruby spat the gem out of her mouth as it landed on Connie's face. "There. Wasn't even tasty either."

Connie grimaced and held the gem while sighing in relief while Amethyst glared at the gem.

"Hey, you want something to chew on? Try me on for size."

She yawned and fell asleep while standing up. "Zzzzzz."

"Sorry Amethyst, but this round goes to Yui's team." Yui smirked while an invisible crowd cheered.

She frowned at that. "Then pick me for the next round."

"Aw, trying to stick up for your girlfriend huh? Cute."

"She's not into me."

Yui rolled his eyes at that. "Anyways, time for round two!"

The crowd cheered at that while Yui picked out a random gem from the opposing team.

"Now from your team it will be…..Garnet."

Garnet walked over while looking at the other gems. "And I shall pick Cintamani."

Said gem walked over while bowing to Garnet and then the diamonds in the audience. "May the light of buddha shine upon you all, especially you my fair diamonds, who may possess the sins of conquest but have obtained the virtue of humility as is the will of buddha."

"What's a buddha?" Pink asked Yellow and Blue.

"I have no idea." spoke Yellow.

"Something humans worship, I think." Blue said as Cintamani saw Garnet forming her gauntlets.

She bowed again before forming a large staff with a pair of rings in the center of the circle tip. "May the buddha give us victory."

"I don't want to fight you to be honest, but we have no choice."

"I understand." She said before suddenly forming rings of energy from her staff and sent them right at Garnet. "But if the buddha wills it, then I have to follow the enlightened one."

Garnet avoided the rings and ran at her before throwing several punches the gem blocked using her staff.

"Come on Garnet! Kick her butt!" called Amethyst.

"You can do it!" called Steven.

Cintamani kept on blocking before suddenly jumping into a hole of light and appeared behind Garnet as she hit a pressure point that made Garnet fall to her knees. "Please forfeit, for buddha's sake and that of your child."

"No thanks, I don't give up." she swept her leg and knocked Cintamani onto her back and jumped up before spinning and slammed her feet into the gem's gut.

She groaned before she grabbed the legs and threw her into the air as she used a golden ball of light to blind the woman's three eyes. She then threw the staff and started praying in a strange language just as the staff turned into a large golden spear and punctured Garnet's stomach.

BOOOM!

Which caused a blight explosion that sent the gem flying into a pillar as the staff returned to Cintamani's left hand.

"So says the buddha."

"Garnet! Are you alright?" asked Steven with worry.

She groaned before noticing that her gems were semi cracked from the explosion and ensuring collision. "That's not good."

POOF!

And cue the two gems splitting apart before poofing into their original forms to recharge and repair themselves.

Cintamani walked away while shooting a look of apology to the Crystal Gems.

"Cintamani wins!"

The crowd cheered while Steven looked very worried about Pearl and Garnet.

"I hope they're ok."

"I hope so too Steven." spoke Connie with concern.

Yui looked at the Crystal Gems before pointing at the group. "Next up, I say...Peri."

Peridot walked towards before noticing her enhancements were back on her. "What the clod?!"

"You're welcome dorito."

"I'm not a dorito!"

Yellow raised an eyebrow at this. "This...human, is rather odd, and very suspicious."

"Same." Blue nodded.

"I don't think he's a human." Pink saud. "I don't see the hair or giant lips that I saw in my study course."

"That's a chimpanzee." Yui called to them in a deadpanned voice. "Alright crystal gems, now you pick."

"Um…" Peridot looked at the gems before looking at Black Orlov Diamond. "Her?"

Black Orlov Diamond walked over before summoning a giant black cannon gauntlet in her right hand. "Ugh...I hate that happy girl. She needs some gloom and doom in her mind."

"Ah! Wait! I-I mean...her!" she pointed at Dehli Purple Sapphire.

"No refunds." Yui called out.

"Cl-"

BOOOM!

And cue her getting hit by a giant ball of darkness. She flew away and crashed into the arcade with a groan.

BOOM BOOM BOOOM BOOOOOOOOM!

Black Orlov Diamond kept on firing at the arcade as it exploded into pieces and caught on fire. "Too much light, but worth it to make...her depressed and miserable."

PERIDOT!" screamed the gems with shock.

"Yo BOD! Ease up a little! Give Peri a fighting chance." called Yui.

BOOM BOOOM BOOOOM!

She didn't stop before looking at the flames and threw a ball of darkness at it, causing it to freeze over like a glacier. "Much better…"

But that was when Peridot crawled out of the debris and grunted. "Ow."

"Peridot, keep it together!" called Amethyst. "Show this chick what you got!"

"Ow." She groaned before shaking her head. "Oh that's it! Diamond or no diamond! She's going down!"

"Just fall into despair." Black Orlov Diamond said while forming another cannon gauntlet on her left hand. "And die."

Peridot gulped before steeling herself for battle. She made the rods on her enhancers reposition themselves and fired several electric orbs and made a barrage of them explode at the diamond's head. "Take this you overgrown clod!"

BOOM!

The diamond looked at her with unflinching eyes while slowly walking towards Peridot, still firing blasts of electricity at her body. "To think, there were...foolish humans that would challenge me. Who ever raised you is stupid and weak."

Yellow growled at that one as that particular Peridot was under her rule, well formerly that is, and it was a jab to her pride. "Hey you!"

She stopped at turned to Yellow. "What…?"

"I will not stand here and let you sully our name with that...boorish attitude." she crossed her arms. "If you believe yourself so superior, than you wouldn't mind facing me instead."

She pointed her cannons at the four diamonds. "Fine...besides I hate happy families like you. I wish they fell into hate and tragedy."

"Now now, the match is already set up. No tag outs. Meaning you will have to wait your turn Yellow, or as the fandom prefers, Yellow Giraffe."

Pink snorted with laughter while Black Orlov Diamond fired at Pink, only for Yui to send the blast back at her using two black portals.

"Ah!" She cried out while falling to one knee.

"Your temporarily disqualified." Yui frowned while pointing to a small children's playhouse. "Into the timeout corner."

"I will-"

"Go into the corner, now." he spoke firmly with a cold tone. "Or else."

She frowned before walking to the corner as Peridot sighed in relief.

'Thank the diamonds...no thank science! That was too close!'

"Peri wins this round, by default."

She walked back while Yui looked at the opposing team.

"Way to go Peri, knew you got it." Amethyst gave a thumbs up.

Lapis gave the dorito a thumbs up.

"Thanks guys." she nodded while sighing. "I thought I was doomed for a moment."

"Still, she has some firepower." Bismuth admitted. "I should make something similar to those gauntlets later."

"Alright girls, don't do what she did. You break the rules? Well, then I break something." chuckled Yui to his own team.

They either nodded or just ignored him for the butterflies that flew around them.

"Anyway." He turned to the gems. "I'm picking…Connie."

"W-WHAT?!"

"You heard me, you're up!"

She groaned while Steven patted her back, making her blush.

"You can do it Connie, I believe in you."

"Get a room!" spoke Omphalos with a laugh. "And get to making babies! Ha ha ha!"

"Ignore her! Wait till college first!" called Yui.

Connie blushed while shaking her head. "Benben?"

The woman walked over before waving at her with a smile and several mud like hearts on her head.

"Ok, begin!"

Connie ran at the woman before…

SQUEEZE!

Getting hugged tightly by Benben's arms as the diamonds looked a little confused as to why she was doing it, especially White.

"Why is that gem not crushing that human?"

"Because she's hugging her." Steven called out to the leader of all gemkind. "She apparently likes to hug people."

Benben smiled while hugging even tighter.

Connie smiled and patted her on the back with Yui crossing his arms.

"If this doesn't end up in a hentai I'm gonna be miffed." He grumbled before Benben patted Connie's head and gave her a mud olive branch.

"Wait...you're giving up?" Connie asked in confusion.

She nodded.

"Why?"

She used her mud to form an image of her hugging kids and a few hearts before it changed to a group of dead kids and a very depressed mini Benben.

"So you like children?"

Benben nodded happily as Yui looked on in shock and disbelief.

"Oh...thank you?" Connie said while walking back to the Crystal Gems.

"Aw man! Who would have guessed a gem who liked kids would refuse to battle one? I did NOT see that coming. Winner, Connie!" He said as Benben smiled and walked away.

"Great job Connie!" Steven cried out while hugging Connie tightly.

"Thanks, I guess I picked right." she smiled hugging back.

Pink looked at the two humans while looking at Yellow and Blue. "They seem happy, like you two when you bathe together."

"Pink! D-Don't say that out loud." whispered Blue with a blush.

"Why? You two seemed to enjoy the baths, especially when you were making battle cries." Pink said as White raised an eyebrow at this.

"Battle cries? What does she mean by that?"

"N-Nothing!" Both blushed at the same time.

"Next round!" Yui said while pointing to the Crystal Gems. "And I pick…."

'Hopefully it's not me again.' Peridot gulped.

"Lapis!"

She sighed while pointing at the Tide Jewels. "I pick them."

"Well…"

"Ok…"

"Fool." Both said before suddenly causing the entire ocean to rise up and changed it into a giant battleship. "Prepare for war."

"Better get your boats ready, this is gonna be good." chuckled Yui.

Blue watched with wide eyes while Lapis took flight. "How...how can two pearls create such a feat of strength?"

"Lots of effort?" Pink said while finding the water ship very cool looking.

"It's impossible is what it is." spoke Yellow. "Pearls can't come close to wielding such power."

Both gems looked at Yellow and said at once. "We are made by dragon kings, gods of the oceans."

BOOOM!

A large water ball hit Lapis while the ship kept on firing at her with rapid succession.

BOOM!

BOOOM!

BOOOOM!

"Thus we are kami of the world's water." Both said while Lapis had to dodge each strike and looked for an opening.

She flew up and made parts of the ocean swirl and send them at the two.

Only for the waves to sink into the colosseum, flooding everything in its path.

SPLASH!

"Ahh!" Yui got out while poking his head out of the water and had Connie clinging to his cloak. "Damn are they strong."

"C-Cold!" Connie said.

"Fall." Both gems said while dodging a water javelin as Lapis landed on the ship. "Not on the ship."

"You two are good, but I'm not gonna give up and roll over."

Both looked at each other before forming two giant scimitars with chains connecting them to the ship. "Not on your life."

SWING!

Lapis flew over them and formed a large sphere of water and slammed it into them, knocking them into the water. "That was-"

And cue the water sinking and condensing into a star as both gems held it up like a giant shuriken.

"You…"

"Have…"

SWISH!

"Lost!" Both yelled as the star hit Lapis in the stomach and sent her flying into the horizon.

TWINKLE~!

"LAPIS!" Peridot cried out as the Tide Jewels floated back down and walked away.

"Winner, Tide Jewels." Yui smirked.

"How does that count?! They sent Lapis flying!"

He deadpanned. "She went out of bounds, it counts."

"WHAT?!"

"Besides, she'll be back, I think, maybe, eventually."

The Crystal Gems groaned while Yui pointed at them with a pizza in his hood.

"And now, I'll pick ...Steven!"

"Eh?" He said in surprise. "But...can't we talk about it?"

"Nope, it's time for Rose's son to step up to the plate. After all, Connie got a turn, and you wanna back out? Come on, you saw some crazy ass shit, this shouldn't be anything compared to literally seeing your mom right now."

He groaned as Pink looked lost.

"Wait, who is that...gem?" She asked White.

"Your son." Yui called out. "But you were fatter when you had him!"

"...eh?!" she went wide eyed in disbelief.

"Alright you guys, you pick, but you better pick good, otherwise little Steven might get slapped around silly."

"Hold it!" spoke Connie. "Uh...can we get a moment to talk it over?"

"Fine, just don't take too long."

The gems gathered around while Yui was looking under Connie's pants leg as a tiny ant.

"What am I gonna do?" spoke Steven nervously.

"I say forfeit." Connie said. "If we keep this up, more people will be hurt."

"Or just us." Amethyst said. "But hey, at least it's kinda fun."

"How is getting attacked by gems from another time fun?!"

"Well, it is."

"Ruby and Sapphire are cracked, remember?"

"They'll get better."

"Pearl is poofed."

"Well…."

"And Lapis is somewhere over the literal horizon!"

"Ok ok! Point taken!" she shook her head. "Look, maybe we can go with one that'll be easy. Like that weird one that likes kids. The naked one."

Benben waved at them while making hearts from her hands.

"See."

"Ugh."

"Nice pink panties." Yui said from under the pants leg.

"AAH!" she yelped and slapped at her pants legs. "Get out of there you pervert!"

"Ow."

"Jerk." She huffed in anger while Yui appeared next to Bismuth.

"Ready yet?"

"Yeah, we'll pick Uluru."

The gem walked over before pulling out a giant spear out of her mouth. "Ya ready wankers?"

Steven gulped and walked out before bringing out his shield. "Ready."

Uluru pointed the spear at Steven. "For a child, I will go easy. For now." She then threw the spear at him while the ground started to rot away into dust and mold.

He used his shield to block it and ran at her.

She blocked the attack with one hand before throwing him to the side. "Ya have spirit, but not conviction."

Steven skidded on the sand and ran again with her shoving him away, but he kept on charging.

She kept on doing this for a while before seeing the shield and grabbed it before throwing it away like a boomerang. "Ya better just give up, ya ain't gonna beat me like that."

Steven almost threw up before the shield went flying back and he landed on the ground. "Ugh…"

Uluru looked at him before causing her spear to grow three times her size as a black substance formed at the tip. "Forfeit or ya be a dingo's lunch."

"Steven! Your other shield!" called Amethyst.

"Huh? Oh right!" He said while getting up. He formed the translucent pink bubble around and expanded it around suddenly, knocking Uluru back and on the sand before jumping over and pinned her down using it and kept expanding it, pushing her in the sand harder and pinning her limbs down.

"Ya got me." Uluru grumbled as the spear vanished. "Ya win child."

"Winner, Steven!" Yui yelled out while throwing pizza at White as Steven made the shield vanish and Uluru walked away. "Who could have seen that coming?"

"..." she got a pizza to the eye while Yui seemed oblivious to her rising anger.

"Next round!"

"Um…" Amethyst said while looking at Dehli Purple Sapphire. "Her."

Dehli Purple Sapphire walked up before causing a giant chain whip with a cobra's head to appear around her body and attached to her left arm. "To think I have to battle a dwarf, a fat one no less."

"Hey now, I didn't pick." spoke Yui. "And I pick...Bismuth."

"What? Me?"

"Yeah."

She grumbled before walking into the stadium. "Fine, but if I break her it's all on you."

Yui deadpanned before snapping his fingers and caused Breaking Point to appear in the gem's right hand. "There, your diamond breaking weapon. For a sporting chance."

"Wait, what was that?" spoke Blue.

Yui turned to her. "Breaking Point, the weapon that can destroy all gems, Steven here destroyed it and I brought it back."

"Wait what?!" Pink gasped in surprise while White looked utterly angry at such a weapon to exist, mostly because it wasn't made under her watchful eyes.

Bismuth looked at it and frowned before tossing it aside. "I don't wanna use it. I don't wanna even be reminded of it."

Yui grumbled since Omni suggested the idea, and failed like most of his crazy ideas...like giving him an exploding mustache at that soda drinking contest. "Very well, just don't say I didn't give you a chance."

Dehli Purple Sapphire tapped her foot while causing a rock to hit Pink on the head. "Any day now."

"Alright, begin!"

Bismuth formed some hammers while both waited for the other to strike first.

(Two hours later)

And kept on staying in the same position as the other gems and humans were getting bored.

"Ok, a western standoff is not what I imagined." Yui sweatdropped while giving popcorn to Steven.

"Thanks." He said while eating some.

"Any day now!"

Both kept on staring the other down as the diamonds looked ready to walk away, with Pink starting to doze off.

"You gonna move or act like a statue." taunted Bismuth.

"Same to you, commoner." Dehli Purple Sapphire said while smirking.

"I'm not afraid, I'm just waiting for you to get your hands dirty."

"Yet you look ready to run away." She said while the sword moved behind her. "Like a coward."

"Just fight!" called Amethyst.

SWISH!

And cue the sword links hitting Bismuth's back and wrapped around her legs before getting swung around and around like a yo-yo.

Bismuth groaned in pain before using her hammers to block the strikes. "Sneaky little gem!"

"Thank you." She said sarcastically before waving her right hand and caused the hammers to crack.

SHATTER!

And break upon contact with the ground.

"But you can't stop my curse."

"OW!" cried Bismuth whose limbs reformed and held them with a wince. She then noticed a giant bird flying at her while Dehli Purple Sapphire waved her sword up and sent her into a giant flock of pelicans.

"CAW CAW CAW CAW!"

"OW! Not the hair OW!"

"You will fall like so many others." Dehli Purple Sapphire yelled while sending the blade right at her gem.

Crack!

Breaking it a little.

"Oh no." she muttered before poofing.

Dehli Purple Sapphire smirked. "Such a fool to go against my powers."

"Dang it!" yelled Amethyst.

"Winner! Dehli Purple Sapphire!" Yui yelled while throwing confetti into the air as the sapphire walked back to his side. "Another win for my team!"

And cue Lapis returning back to the stadium and-

BAM!

Crashed into Yui's head with her own skull.

"OW!"

"Ugh…" she groaned while getting up. "That...hurt."

"Wow, you stayed together, impressive." Yui groaned while Lapis stumbled her way back to the Crystal Gems.

"What happened while I was in orbit?"

"Your team's losing, badly."

"...ugh."

Yui got up and patted his cloak a little with his hands. "Anywho, time to pick again."

Steven raised his hand up. "Um excuse me?"

"Yes?"

"Can we do fusions? We are kinda...short a few people." He pointed at his team. "Or well...have some help?"

"Well duh, of course fusions are gonna be used."

"Maybe we should take a little break." spoke Connie. "Some of our friends are badly hurt and can't fuse even if we wanted them too."

Yui deadpanned at this. "Amethyst hasn't even had a turn yet."

"Ugh." said gem grumbled. "Fine! But we get a break afterwards, kapish?"

"Works for me, now choose."

She pointed to Gjöll.

Gjöll growled before forming giant ten foot claw like blades from each finger while her teeth increased in size. "I SHALL DESTROY YOU! ROARRRRRRRR!"

Amethyst smirked and moved over while giving her whip a crack. "Bring it on puppy."

And cue her charging at the purple gem before slashing at her, cutting her whip in the process.

"RRRRROOOOAAARRRRRR!"

Amethyst rolled out of the way and got another whip which she used to grab the other gem by the ankle and started to spin around her with the whip wrapping her up.

Gjöll growled before the drool melted the whip apart and caused her to break free and slash at Amethyst, cutting her face in the process. "ROAR!"

"AHH!" she cried covering her face.

"Amethyst run!" called Connie.

"RRRROOOOAAARRRRR!"

"On it!" she called before rolling the opposite way with Gjöll chasing her.

As she ran, she didn't notice that the ground was turning into a sinkhole due to the acidic drool as Gjöll slashed at her back.

"AH!"

"DDDDIIIEEEEE!" She roared while Blue and Yellow started to get chills from this gem, its actions almost like a feral organic beast.

"Nah nah!" called Amethyst who rolled herself towards the water.

SPLASH!

Gjöll growled in rage before slashing at the water in rage. "ROAR!"

"Let's see if you can swish!"

Gjöll howled in pure rage before suddenly gaining gray and blue spots all over her body. "RRRROOOO **AAAARRRRRR!** "

Yui blinked before going wide eyed as she was starting to turn into a corrupted gem due to her rage. "Ok, that part I didn't count on."

Gjöll roared before charging again as her body grinned extra arms and a second head. " **RRRROOOAAARRRR!** "

Amethyst groaned at this. "Not this again-"

SLASH!

" **RRRROOOAAAARRRRRRR!** "

"AMETHYST!" Steven cried out while Gjöll slashed at her gem and nicked it with her claws before growing giant spikes on her shoulders that oozed acid onto the ground.

" **RRRRRROOOOAAAARRRRRRR!** "

"What is that?!" Pink gasped while looking at her fellow diamonds.

"A corrupted gem." frowned Yellow.

"A what?" She looked at White. "What's a corrupted gem?"

"It's something that I may or might not have had a hand in creating."

" **RRRRROOOAAARRRRR!** " Gjöll howled while charging at Amethyst with rage as she bit down on her head.

"Hey! Get off me!"

" **GRRRRRR!** " She growled while the acid started leaking into the gem, slowly melting it in the process.

"YEOW!"

"Amethyst! Tag out!" called Steven.

Yui looked at him with a weird look in his 'eyes'. "Ah ah, no tag out, either win or lose."

"WHAT?!"

" **GRRRRRR!** " Gjöll roared before the gem started to crack even more and caused Amethyst to poof, she then looked at Yui and charged at him with rage. " **RRRROOOAAARRR!** "

"No! Bad gem!" he yelled avoiding her claws. "No biscuits for you!"

" **RRRROOOAARRR!** " She cried out while trying to bite him.

SQUASH!

POOF!

Only for Omphalos to squash her under her foot, changing her back to her gem form.

"AH AH AH! Saved ya fool! Now give me offerings, preferably meat." She laughed with glee.

"Later." waved off Yui.

"Nooo, now." She deadpanned. "I want ribs, extra cooked with a dry rub to them."

He deadpanned while Steven acquired Amethyst's gem, which was cracked on the edges and slightly melted from the acid. "You might wanna fix her up before she melts."

He ran back to the Crystal Gems and started putting his spit onto the purple gem, confusing Pink a little.

"Wait, why is that...um gem thingy trying to taste that amethyst?" She asked Blue with a child like expression of curiosity and disgust.

"He's not. He's trying to heal her." she replied.

"Like me? Huh...very weird." She muttered. "Almost like that time you dragged me to that other planet, Pluto was it?"

Blue sighed as she recalled how she saw Pink trying to jump into a pool of nitrogen, and almost shattered in the process of she didn't hold her back. 'I was hoping she forgot about that planet.'

"Oh man, is...is she gonna be ok?" asked Connie in worry.

"I hope so." Steven said while he kept on licking the gem. 'Come on! Come on!'

"Ok...was that everyone?" wondered Yui.

"No." Sesshō-seki deadpanned. "Some of us didn't get a chance to kill them."

"I mean from their side." He deadpanned while Connie nodded yes to him. "Great, semi final time-"

"Wait! I'm still healing them!" Steven interrupted. "And you said fusions and a break!"

"Like Bismuth?" He said while trying to joke a little like Omni.

"No!"

'Note to self, punch Omni in the nuts for that bad joke.' he shook his head. "That's what I mean. I wanted to make sure everyone had a turn BEFORE fusions could go up, but yes, there will be a break."

"How long?" Connie asked while Steven finally got Amethyst healed up.

"Ah! Ok, that doggy is-"

"She's already poofed." Lapis deadpanned while Peridot was holding her hand tightly.

"Break time!" called Yui.

"Wait how long-"

"Four hours, or was it four minutes?"

"...how can you NOT know how long this breaks going to be?!"

"My mind wanders, so sue me!" He snapped while Steven was licking Ruby's gem.

(About one hour later)

Lick, lick, lick.

"Are you almost done with Pearl's gem?" Bismuth asked while flexing her arms a little as Sapphire and Ruby were in the middle of a hugging fest.

"Almost." He said while licking the gem, which made the diamonds slightly confused, well the ones that didn't see this power first hand that is.

"This is…" White said while looking a little disturbed. "Is…"

"Gross?" spoke Yellow.

"No...its…"

"Uncultured?" Blue suggested.

"No…"

"It's fetish fuel?" Pink asked before pointing at Yellow. "She told me that word!"

"Yellow!"

"I never said that." She frowned at Blue.

"It's…unsanitary." White finished while Pearl regained her body.

"Ugh, ah! The inside of a giant worm!" She cried out while panting heavily.

"It's ok Pearl, you're safe." spoke Connie.

"Ah...ah…" she looked around before sighing. "Oh dear me, that was...very disturbing."

"So was your taste." Black Prince Ruby called out while laying on her side and picking her nose. "Ever heard of soap?"

She frowned at her and looked at the others. "What happened? Is it over?"

"No." Lapis sighed. "We all lost and the semi finals require us to do fusions so…"

"He gave us a break." Steven said. "And one of those gems is corrupted now."

"Which one?"

"The one called Gjöll." Connie said. "But that Omphalos gem poofed her with her foot."

"You're welcome mortal!" Said gem called out while laying on the nearby stands, cracking them a little from the pressure.

"We're doomed." groaned Peridot. "My limb enhancers won't save us, and only Steven and Connie won, but the rest of us nearly wound up shattered."

"Then we should try and fuse." Sapphire said while Ruby jabbed the air.

"Yeah! Let's fuse and kick their rears!"

"Well technically you were fused when you lost to Cintamani." Steven said with a slight chuckle. "So...that might not work."

"IT WILL WORK!"

"Relax Ruby." Sapphire said calmly while patting the gem's head. "We can't get upset when we've come this far."

"But-"

"She's right." Lapis said while pointing to Peridot. "We have to fuse...even if some of us can't technically fuse. Aka me and dorito here."

"I am NOT a dorito!" She snapped while Yui threw a bag of Doritos at her. "Gah!"

"Join the migration! Join the stomach paradise, dorito!"

"I AM NOT A DORITO!" she growled before looking at Lapis. "And why do we have to fuse?! Why don't you fuse with Pearl, or Steven, or someone else?"

"I could, but meh. It might work since you and I have a common goal."

"And that is?!"

"We want to punch the gems that either tried to crush or send us into space."

"I doubt they don't want to do that." she deadpanned.

"Well it's either fuse or be called a dorito all the time by that cloaked guy." She pointed to Yui, who was busy making a doll of her kiss a doll of Steven. "Hey!"

"What? You two look cute together."

"Why would you even think that?!"

"Simple, ships that float always work out, like yours."

"...eh?!"

"Ignore him, we gotta come up with a plan." frowned Bismuth.

"Besides fusing?" Connie asked. "Because I don't think I could fuse with anyone else but Steven."

"Kiss kiss-" Yui said before getting stabbed by Pearl's spear though the face, not hurting him at all. "...ow."

"Quiet!"

He huffed at that. "Rude."

"Anyway." Connie sweatdropped. "I don't think I can fuse with normal gems...I think?"

"Pearl? Could Connie even fuse with you guys?" Steven asked with curiosity.

"Well...I think the reason she can fuse with you is because of your human side. So technically speaking, she COULD fuse with another gem, so long as you were part of it."

"Sweet!"

"But it might lead to another Cluster." Peridot added nervously. "And that might not be such a good idea."

"Sapphire, do you see it working?" asked Lapis.

She looked up before nodding. "Yes, but there is a slight chance that it might lead to shattering."

She groaned. "Well, that's better than nothing right Steven?"

"I guess." he admitted rubbing the back of his head. "But I'm not sure…"

"Don't worry." Amethyst said with a thumbs up. "We'll win this crazy tournament."

Yui appeared in front of them with a clock in his hands that said five fifty six am. "Four minutes left."

"Ah!" Peridot jumped in surprise. "Don't do that!"

"Meh."

"What do you mean meh?!"

"I mean I'm not gonna stop that."

"Grrrrr!" She growled before Yui appeared next to his gems. "Ooooh! I hate that guy!"

"The feelings mutual." remarked Bismuth dryly. "Alright, so who's gonna fuse?"

They looked at each other while very uncertain who should do the fusion first.

"Well? Any volunteers?"

A hand rose up while it was revealed to be Yui holding a puppet hand.

"Yes you with the very pale looking hand."

"Yes, did you know that humans can survive forty g's worth of force? Weird right?"

"Um…what? What does that even have to do with fusions?"

"Nothing~"

Bismuth frowned before seeing Yui throwing the arm at her and started acting like Daffy Duck. "Gah! You little!"

Yui laughed before running to his gems.

"Grrrr!"

"Take this seriously!" yelled Pearl.

Yui just threw a pie at her.

"GAH!"

Steven sweatdropped at this. "So...any ideas on who's fusing first?"

"Me." Lapis raised her left hand up. "I wanna try and give it my all considering how easy they took me down."

"And who are you going to fuse with?" Bismuth asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Um…" she looked across the other gems. "What about Pearl?"

"What me?" said gem said while wiping pie off her face. "With me?"

"Yes." She deadpanned. "Because you're graceful and a formidable opponent."

Pearl blushed at that.

"And you're flat!" Yui called out with his gems chuckling at the jab.

"That and you have more experience with fusions and can help me get it down."

"True…"

"So let's see what happens."

"Just remember." Bismuth said cautiously. "If this doesn't work, you might become a new Cluster."

"Not really." spoke Peridot. "The end result of it not working is just them staying separated, the Cluster was made due to force fusion using gem fr-"

"We know." frowned Sapphire.

"Zzzzz." Yui smirked while Peridot felt very upset at that for some reason as Lapis and Pearl got ready to...well fuse.

"Ok, so the key is to try and keep the same mindset together and try to move in sync, like this."

Lapis watched Pearl dance a little before trying it herself, which looked a little difficult as she was using her legs instead of her wings. "You mean like this?"

"Yes, but with a little more feeling."

The diamonds frowned at this while Pink was entranced at the dancing as she looked at Blue.

"So...could diamonds fuse like that?" She asked innocently.

"Absolutely not." frowned Yellow.

"Possibly." Blue sighed. "But the laws dictate that fusions are taboo."

"Tattoo? Like the one you got on your butt?"

"What is she talking about?" White asked with a frown.

"Nothing!"

The two gems finished their dance before fusing together in a very bright flash of light that nearly blinded a few people.

'I hope they'll be alright.' thought Connie with concern.

Yui woke up and looked around while wearing some sunglasses and drinking a cup of lemonade. "I wonder what they'll look like."

The light slowly vanished before revealing an eight foot tall woman with light grayish blue skin, four arms, a slim figure with C cup breasts and a small ass, light gray eyes and light blue hair that formed a small 'tail' near the end of her head, wearing a dark green and black top with a yellow cross around the neck area, a long skirt with the same color and design as the top that went below her black leg guards, which had a light yellow diamond at the end, was bare footed, a long light turquoise cloth that went around her waist and circled over her head in an arc, and had a light grayish blue gem on the center of her forehead. "...Moonstone cometh."

Yui blinked as he just heard a rough medieval tone in the fusion as the Indian based gems frowned and started calling it a 'Shiva' ripoff.

"Wow." spoke Steven while Amethyst whistled and Peridot looked up with awe.

Moonstone looked at the gems before forming a giant light blue trident with a curved upper point, a three point bottom with a gold ring around it and a curved turquoise design going half way from the tip, and pointed it at Yui's gems. "Thou shall fall to my trident you curs."

"Ok." Bismuth said with a confused look on her face. "Which one of those two had an advanced tongue? No really, which one?"

"What's a cur?" Steven asked.

"It's an insult." spoke Connie.

"Oh...wait what?!" He gasped as Moonstone frowned.

"Thy Omphalos shall beith my opponent."

Omphalos laughed while forming a giant thunderbolt with her hands. "What a laugh! But fine, you might last about seven minutes! HA HA HA!"

"Alright, let the round begin!"

Omphalos smirked before throwing her thunderbolt at Moonstone.

ZAP!

Only for the trident to slice through it like butter as it exploded into tiny static.

"Eh?" she blinked. "That's...not possible!"

"My turn." Moonstone said before throwing her trident at the giant, causing it to explode upon contact with her gem.

CRACK!

And caused large cracks to form on the core as Omphalos looked on in shock.

"You...that's it!" She growled while forming a giant thunderstorm that circled around her like armor as the core started to repair itself with the lightning. "I'm going to take you serious this time motal!"

"Bringith." she smirked with two arms crossed before Omphalos let out several bolts of lightning.

ZAP!

She spun her weapon around while slicing each one to pieces while the diamonds were surprised that such a gem could exist.

"That's amazing!" Pink and Steven cried out. "She's so cool!"

"Indeed, this is a fusion I did not know existed." spoke Yellow. "I wonder what others they have kept from us."

"Thou aren't worthy of an opponent." Moonstone said before suddenly jumping into the air as lightning based wings appeared on her back. "Thou shall not existith no more."

"Ha! I'm Omphalos! The greatest stone the gods ever created! I'm literally their vessel!" She laughed. "And you are just a mortal."

Yui facepalmed at that logic. 'This is gonna bite her in the ass.'

Moonstone dodged the lightning strikes while looking for a weakness in the storm armor. 'She will not struck us down.' She then saw the core and took aim before using all her strength to throw it.

CRACK!

Which caused it to crack again as Omphalos screamed in pain before poofing.

CRASH!

And made a large crater in the process.

"You're out of there!" Yui yelled while Moonstone floated down towards Steven and patted his head.

"We are victorious."

"Um." Peridot got out. "Technically speaking its three wins against six wins."

"It was still a victory." She frowned while crossing her arms and pouting.

"Yes, I'm sure it'll even things out." remarked the gem with a deadpan.

Steven and Connie sweatdropped at this while Yui dragged the Omphalos stone back to his side of the field with a very loud, yet oddly sexual groan.

"Well that shut her trap." He grunted before placing the stone on the side. "Anyway, next fusion!"

"Hang on a second!" yelled Ruby.

Yui blinked. "What is it now?"

"We need time to figure out who's next!"

"..."

"So stop talking-" she yelled as Sapphire pulled at her hair. "OW!"

"Calm down."

"But Sapphi!"

"No buts." She said. "Calm down and stop antagonizing the boy."

"I'm no boy! I'm a fucking man!"

"Boy!" called Peridot with a smirk.

"Man!"

"Boy!"

"Dorito!"

"Focus!" yelled Ruby.

"Lego." Yui deadpanned while Ruby saw red.

"Wait, I know." spoke Connie. "What if we bring out Stevonnie?"

"That can work." Sapphire said with a nod. "But are you two sure? This battle is getting more and more dangerous."

"We can do anything if we have a good positive-"

"Set of boobs!" Yui interrupted while everyone looked at him. "What? I'm a perv by heart."

Moonstone shook her head before splitting apart with Lapis looking stunned and Pearl looking calm.

"Wow...so that's what fusion is like with someone else."

"Yes, but it was completely different from the others."

"...so powerful…."

"Stevonnie is up next." spoke Steven.

"And the opponent?" Yui asked while pointing to his gems.

"The Sancy Diamond."

Sancy Diamond walked toward while summoning a small dagger in her hand. "Alright, but I will be the victor this day, logically of course."

"You ready Connie?"

"I'm always ready Steven."

Both smiled and held hands before they started to dance together and glowed before slowly coming together and formed Stevonnie.

"Wait." Pink said while looking at Yellow. "Why is a gem fusing with an organic?"

"Steven is half gem." spoke Blue. "It's rather complicated, we don't fully understand it ourselves."

"...so I could fuse with a space worm? Right?" She said with a smile. "It might be fun."

"No!"

"Why not?! I could look so cool and slimy!"

"Absolutely not Pink!"

"AW!" She pouted while Sancy Diamond teleported behind Stevonite and stabbed her in the back with her knife.

"AH!"

"Weak." she scoffed before Stevonnie gritted her teeth and slammed her shield into the diamond's cheek. Only for her to disappear in an instant and stabbed her on the shoulder. "You can not defeat me."

"AHH!" Stevonite cried out before getting stabbed in the sides, legs and arms.

Sancy Diamond looked at her blade while noticing some pink blood. "Huh, this is...odd. But still, I won't stop until you have succumbed to my blade."

Stevonnie groaned before yelling and did a side swing.

Only for Sancy Diamond to teleport again.

"Come out and play fair!"

"Yeah! What are ya a chicken!" called out Amethyst.

Sancy Diamond appeared next to Stevonnie. "I am no coward, I am just using my abilities to decimate my opponent."

Stevonnie yelled and threw her shield out making the diamond vanish while she used her sword to kick up dust all around her.

Which caused Sancy Diamond to cough a lot.

'There you are.' she lunged at the spot and tackled the diamond to the ground.

Only to get stabbed on the side by the knife as it went deep into her body.

"Weak." Sancy Diamond frowned before kicking the woman off her. "Not even worthy of existing."

"Stevonnie!" cried out the Crystal Gems.

She groaned before Sancy Diamond walked over to her, the hybrid's side bleeding out a lot.

"To think, you won your last battles for being cute. Such foolishness." Sancy Diamond raised her knife hand up. "For a weak human."

"Leave her alone!" yelled Pearl.

"Yeah!" Lapis frowned. "She's had enough."

Yui sighed before seeing Stevonnie bashing Sancy Diamond's face with her shield before getting back up. 'Oh that's gotta hurt.'

"We might be down, but we're not out." She grunted before quickly stabbing Sancy Diamond in the stomach.

"Highly unlikely." She smirked before teleporting behind the fusion and stabbed right into the neck. "And that's checkmate."

"STEVONNIE!"

"AHHHHH!" She cried out before defusing and became Connie and Steven again.

Sancy Diamond looked at both before raising her knife to Steven. "Looks like I have to finish you two one at a time, starting with-"

That was when Yui grabbed her by the face with a giant tentacle like hand.

"Enough, you won and Stevonnie is defeated NOT the components."

"It's still pathetic." She frowned before Yui grabbed her gem and started to crack it. "AHHHH!"

"I gave you life, and I can take it away." he growled. "Or better yet, I could bring my daughter here and have her eat you like a tic tac, so what's it gonna be?"

Sancy Diamond groaned. "F-Fine…"

Yui dropped her while the diamonds were shocked that he could even make one of their own, albeit one made from an earth material, crack and give in to pressure.

"That being is truly something to be wary of." frowned White.

"Agreed." Yellow said.

"Even if he looks silly." Pink said with a serious tone that surprised Blue.

Connie and Steven groaned while noticing their wounds were healed.

"You two stay still, you need to take it easy." spoke Pearl firmly.

"Ow." Steven groaned. "That actually hurt, a lot."

"Well you did get stabbed by a knife." Peridot said before yelling out. "AND ARE YOU OK?!"

"Yeah, but we're gonna be sore." groaned Connie.

"That's why we're going up next." spoke Amethyst with her arms crossed. "It's time we bring out Sugilite."

"Why?" Lapis asked. "Don't you lose control all the time?"

"That doesn't happen often!"

"We may need her." spoke Sapphire. "We may need to be a little out of control to take on the next gem."

"So true." Ruby said. "But which gem? Because I see a crazy fox lady and several diamonds!"

"I'm not crazy." Sesshō-seki frowned. "I am sophisticated."

"I say her." spoke Peridot. "She seems easier to subdue due to the height difference."

"No." Sesshō-seki deadpanned. "I will not participate with pathetic mortals, especially a purple dwarf, a one eyed child and a temperamental baka."

"Yes you are." spoke Yui.

"...ugh." She grumbled. "Fine, but if they die too much, I will be sorely disappointed."

"They aren't gonna."

Sesshō-seki walked to the center of the stadium before causing her black aura to cover her hands and tails as black crystal armor covered them and formed two large katanas. "Come, face your better."

"You girls ready for this?" Amethyst asked.

"As ready as I've ever been." Ruby smirked.

"Let's do it." nodded Sapphire.

Amethyst jumped on the two smaller gems as they fused together into Sugilite.

Sesshō-seki yawned. "I have seen oni more ugly than you."

"And I've seen turtles with more meat on them than you twiggy." mocked the large gem with a smirk. "I could use one finger and you'd fall over."

"Then try baka. I really want to see you fail to even catch me."

"You're on."

"Begin!"

Sesshō-seki dodged a fist while she kept on dodging and maneuvering through the attacks. "Are you even trying?"

"Just hold still!"

CRASH!

She jumped on the arm and slashed at her face with her tails before jumping on the back and kicked her to the ground. "Like a behemoth, slow and clumsy."

Sugilite growled and shook her head before swinging backwards and slapped the gem into the water.

Sesshō-seki blinked at this. "Huh." She got herself up and pointed her blades at the fusion. "It didn't even hurt. Must be weak, good thing I'm resistant to pain."

"Then I guess I'll have to stamp you like a pancake." smirked the large gem before bringing out her weapon.

"Well let's check that theory, baka." She said before sending her aura at the fusion, which caused some stones to deteriorate into nothingness.

This in turn caused the hammer to slowly decay as the fusion looked shocked at this.

"What the?!"

"Did you forget the bio that baka in the cloak told you?" Sesshō-seki asked while the fusion dropped her decayed hammer. "I kill things, from organic life to the land itself, I am a killing stone."

"Oh clod!" Peridot cried out. "Get out of there!"

Sesshō-seki walked closer to the fusion while her aura started to decay the stadium. "Well, while this was slightly amusing, I was actually hoping to face that Obsidian person my 'father' told us before our awakening. To face a being that could destroy an army would give me a challenge. Oh well, killing you might earn me some tofu, perhaps an ice cream sandwich."

That got Steven an idea. "Hey!"

She turned to him. "What?"

"Want a Cookie Cat?"

"...what?" She asked while drooling a little.

"You can have one if you don't hurt her!" He said while Cintamani gave him a Cookie Cat sandwich. "Thanks."

"You're welcome child, praise the Buddha for your health." She smiled as Sesshō-seki licked her lips.

"Is it ice cream?"

"Yes."

And cue her jumping towards him and started eating the ice cream like a hungry fox, confusing the diamonds greatly and making Yui facepalm so hard that it created thunder.

"Figures this would happen." He groaned while Sugilite was mystified.

"What...?!"

"Nom nom nom." Sesshō-seki looked at Steven with hungry eyes. "...got any more?"

"No, sorry."

"..." she pouted. "Baka."

"Ha!" yelled Sugilite who body slammed the gem down into the ground and started to send a barrage of punches on the spot.

TWEEET!

"Foul!" Yui yelled while a bird landed on his head. "No attacking opponents when they get bribed not to!"

"Caw!"

"You didn't say that before!" She yelled while Sesshō-seki groaned in pain and got up.

"Ow, baka." She walked off while taking a seat on the stands. "I'm not coming down until she stops acting like a coward."

Pink looked at Blue. "Is she like me when I'm...angry?"

"...no."

She pouted. "Tell me!"

"No."

She started to lightly punched her legs while Blue found this disgusting adorable.

Yui sweatdropped before pointing to the fusion. "Sesshō-seki wins by technicality."

"I call bull on that!"

"Just get off the stadium."

Sugilite grumbled while stomping back to the Crystal Gems.

"Anyway, next fusion!" He said while fixing the stadium with a few cement trucks.

Peridot looked at the gems. "So who wants to fuse?"

"I think we need Labradorite." spoke Pearl.

"A what?" Connie said.

"WHAT?!" Bismuth cried out. "But the last Peridot I fused with almost exploded from the power!"

"What?!" Peridot cried out in horror. "T-That's just a good reason I shouldn't fuse! Too many chances of it going wrong!"

"Yet it's either you or fusing with Steven and I really don't want to hurt him." Bismuth sighed. "Pearl? A little help convincing the dorit-"

"Don't you start too!"

"Dorito." Lapis said with a chuckle.

"I'm not sure Steven should fuse again. Getting that injured with Stevonnie was bad enough. Peridot, it's time to step up and take one for the team."

"Ugh fine, but do not call me a-"

"Dorito." said Amethyst with a chuckle.

She facepalmed with a groan.

"Ready dorito?" Yui laughed.

"I hate that guy."

"We all do." Lapis deadpanned. "Not just you Peri."

"You ladies gonna get to fusing some time this century?" Ruby frowned in frustration.

"Wait! How do I even fuse with a Bismuth?! They are very clumsy!"

"Ahem."

"Well not you obviously." she chuckled with Bismuth rolling her eyes.

"Just do what Pearl showed Lapis, we gotta be in sync and focus on the same thing to keep it together."

"Um…ok." She sighed. "Start us off."

As they tried to dance, Lapis was busy relaxing in the air as Yui looked at his remaining gems, the ones that didn't fight.

"Ok girls, so which of you feels up for it?"

Hope Diamond and Koh-i-Noor Diamond looked at the other before saying. "Both of us."

"Great!" he smiled. "Hope, get on in there!"

Hope Diamond walked out before forming a giant sword, the size of White's entire body, from her right hand and held it against her shoulder like it was nothing. "Bow down peasants and I might make your deaths less painful."

"Yeah yeah, keep your dress on." Amethyst called out.

"It is already on fool."

"So I move like this?" asked Peridot.

"That's it, and stop stepping on my foot." Bismuth frowned.

"Well excuse me!" Peridot frowned as the diamonds looked at Hope Diamond with a frown.

"She looks very...arrogant." Pink frowned. "Like way above Yellow's levels."

"Ahem." coughed Yellow with a frown. "Pink."

"What?"

"Keep that up and I'll make you look away from all this."

"What?! But Yellow!"

"Sshhh, both of you, I want to see what sort of fusion can be made from a measly tiny Peridot and a brutish Bismuth." spoke White.

Both looked at her in surprise while Peridot finally got the hang of it.

"Yes!" She yelled out before they started to fuse.

BOOM!

And caused a shockwave to occur that nearly knocked everyone on their backs

"Wow! It must be really strong to do that!" called Steven.

"Yes." Garnet said. "And caused the last Crystal Gem Peridot to shatter by accident."

"Oh…."

"Cross your fingers." spoke Connie.

They all did while the dust cloud settled down and it was revealed to be a nine foot tall woman with light turquoise skin, four giant arms, wearing yellow boots with a star on the tips, shoulder guards that went across the shoulders and didn't cover her B cup chest, a small ass, a yellow skirt that went to the waist, yellowish fingerless gloves that went halfway towards the shoulders, a light green visor, a yellow square shaped hairdo that looked like an upside down pyramid, three green eyes, and had a golden square gem in the middle of her chest.

"HA HA HA!" Laughed the gem while speaking in an Elvis like voice. "I'm going to kick all you clods! And doing it with STYLE!"

"Wow, she grew." spoke Amethyst.

"And she's going to...ugh." Pearl groaned.

"What?" Steven asked before Labradorite began to disco dance like there was no tomorrow.

"YEAH! Labradorite is in the house y'all!" She pointed to White and winked. "Thank you very much pretty lady!"

White raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms at the rudeness.

"Wanta." She winked again. "Hey funky little lady?"

Pearl groaned. "Not this again."

"What?" Steven asked while Yui appeared next to him. "What's going on with her?"

"She might have gotten Elvis fever."

"Ah!" He jumped. "Oh..Elvis fever?"

"Yeah."

"...so it's not flirting?"

"I didn't say that."

Labradorite winked at Pink. "Wanna take a stroll down the funky train?"

Pink blinked while looking at Blue. "Is she...trying to be friendly with me?"

"Yes."

"...oh."

Labradorite winked at Blue while Hope Diamond looked annoyed. "Hey hottie, want to get jiggy with the sexy queen? Hoha!"

"Are you going to take this serious?!"

She turned to Hope Diamond. "Oh hey sugar momma-"

And cue her getting stepped on.

"Insect." she scoffed while grinding her heel on the spot.

Only for her to get picked up by Labradorite.

"AHHH!" She yelled while throwing her to the side. "No one hurts the queen of funky!"

"Go Labradorite!" Steven yelled out as Labradorite summoned a pair of large roller skates and a large yellow yo-yo.

"AYA!" She sent the yo-yo at Hope Diamond before dodging a slash from the blade. "Missed me pretty woman!"

"I will have your head!" She growled before stomping on the ground and caused a mini earthquake.

But Labradorite rolled right up to the stands and stuck her tongue out. "Then try funky woman!"

The diamond growled while Labradorite rolled past her as she brought the sword down and cut right into the sand.

Which caused a sandstorm to form as the gem went flying.

"WOOOOOOAAAAHHH MOMMMMMMAAAAAA!" She yelled out. "I SEE SOOOOO MANNNNYYY FUNKY DIAMONDS!"

"Brace yourselves!" called Sapphire.

The gems held on to anything they could find as the diamonds started to float off the ground due to the wind, while Pink was giggling.

"Weeeeeee! This is so fun!" She laughed while Blue found herself floating over Yellow's head, her dress rising up due to the wind.

"Ahhh!"

"Woah! Stop this instant!" Yellow yelled at Hope Diamond as White remained calm as she floated.

"No, you are not the boss of me peasant." She growled. "Especially you, the queen of giraffes."

"What even is that!?"

"A long necked mammal with horns." Steven told her. "And with a black tongue-WOAH!" He had to grab Lapis by the legs to keep himself from flying away. "Thanks Lapis!"

"Just hold on Steven!"

Labradorite rolled up Hope Diamond's right leg and kicked her in the face. "HAIL TO THE QUEEN BABY!"

Hope Diamond reeled before while finding the yo-yo's wrapped around her arm before it was yanked down to the ground with Labradorite swinging her fist and decked her on the cheek. "GAH! You little!"

"Boya!"

"What does that even mean?" Pink asked while floating onto Yellow's face as the sandstorm dissipated, causing Blue to fall on Yellow's face.

CRASH!

Butt first and with Pink in the middle of it.

"Oof!"

"MMMMM!" Pink cried out while Hope Diamond grabbed Labradorite by the arms and pinned her down.

"Face my cursed steel!"

"Not this time momma!" She laughed before using her roller skates to burn the arm, releasing her and used the yo-yo to send her flying at White.

CRASH!

"Ow...damn human!"

The three diamonds paled while backing away.

"What are you peasants doing?"

"You shouldn't have done that." Yellow said with a tinge of fear as a white aura covered Hope Diamond's body.

"Do what? Get hit by a human? Because once I get up, she will be cursed to death along with her frien-" she cut off and went still with White standing up with a scowl.

"You are in so much trouble." She frowned while the other diamond's colors started to fade.

Hope Diamond blinked before her color came back. "Hey, knock that off!" She turned to her. "I'm not going to be cursed by a pathetic space peasant!"

"Right." Yui muttered to himself. "Earth gems from another timeline can negate the effects of White...who knew?"

"Yo momma! We ain't done yet!"

She looked at Labradorite and frowned. "You are dismissed, this white fool is my new opponent."

"Nuh uh, no way! We still got our own dance going on!"

Both turned to Yui. "Settle this peasant/funky dog!"

"Ok, first one to kick someone out is the victor."

And cue Hope Diamond kicking Labradorite into Lapis. "I win, now let me fight the white whore."

"Hey! I wasn't ready!"

"Too late." She frowned while glaring at White. "Shall we take this outside, or are you mentally stupid?"

"If you desire to be shattered so quickly, I'll happily oblige you insufferable rock."

"It's diamond you foolish human."

Steven saw Labradorite defused before stepping away as the two diamonds walked to the stadium. "Are you two ok?"

"Ow." Peridot groaned. "So painful."

"Dang, I'm real rusty." groaned Bismuth rotating her arm.

"Need...help." Peridot groaned as Lapis helped her up, only to see Hope and White on the stage. "Wait oh clod!"

"This won't be good." spoke Pearl.

"Agreed." Connie said as Hope pointed her blade at White.

"You tried to curse me, and that goes against my honor." She frowned. "And for that, I shall curse you to death!"

"I do not fear threats from a knock off diamond."

"Then draw your weapon, or are you a coward?" She asked as Pink gulped along with Blue and Yellow.

"I do not need a flimsy weapon."

Hope growled before raising her sword up and slashed at her face. "Then die!"

White sighed before grabbing the blade and threw it, diamond and all, across the stadium and right into the ocean.

SPLASH!

"Woah…" spoke Connie. "That's...strong."

"Yeah…" Steven said in surprise as Yui jaw dropped at the strength. "Really...strong…"

White walked back to her seat while brushing her dress. "Next match."

"Oh! Right." spoke Yui. "Last round!"

Koh-i-Noor Diamond walked to the stadium while standing there. "Anyone one not a filthy human male?"

"And since it's the last round, that means it's time for Obsidian."

"Yes!" Amethyst smirked. "Time for Obsidian to wreck her shit!"

"Language Amethyst!"

"Wait." Connie said quickly while holding Peridot and Lapis. "We want to join up this time!"

"We do?" spoke Lapis.

"Well yeah!" Connie smirked. "After all, an obsidian is made of ALL types of gems, so why not two humans and all of us together?"

"That's a great idea!" Steven smiled while giving a thumbs up.

"No! No nonono!" spoke Peridot shaking her head. "Fusing once is plenty for me."

"Not for me." Bismuth smirked. "I think it might be a great idea."

"What no!"

"It's either this or nothing." Sapphire said. "That and we will get crushed to death in another possible scenario."

"It's our biggest fusion ever, so we all gotta give it our best shot!" spoke Ruby.

"Let's go!" Steven cried out while Peridot paled in horror.

'I'm going to shatter, I just know it!'

Yui ate some popcorn while seeing all the gems and humans fusing together as he sat on Pink's shoulder.

"What's that stuff?" She asked pointing to the popcorn.

"Popcorn, want some?"

"Ok." She said while taking some. "...yum! Blue! Yellow! You have to try some!"

"No." frowned Yellow. "We do not need to put that...stuff in our bodies."

"Why? You put Blue's chest in your mouth all the time while you're resting at the meeting...oh right. White's here um…it's nothing White!"

"...Yellow, Blue, we're going to have a LONG talk about this."

Both paled as Obsidian appeared on the field, but was slightly taller, with a G cup chest and small ass, while lava oozed from her body and had much longer hair. 'Oh no!'

"Must be the extra weight." Yui muttered while eating his popcorn. "Go on girls and kick ass!"

Koh-i-Noor Diamond stood there while Obsidian formed her blade. "So this is Obsidian? How unusual and brutish."

"We are together in this. We stand here to fight you and end this cruel game." spoke the large gem with conviction.

She sighed before summoning ten large black swords that floated around her in an arc as they leaked a strange tar like substance. "Then face death gracefully." She then sent five of them at the gem like puppets on a string.

Obsidian roared out and swung her blade before melting the five when they made contact and charged at her.

Only for five more blades to appear around her and formed a wall of swords. "Try to melt-"

BOOOM!

"Tar." She smirked as the swords formed a wall of flaming tar and ignited the entire area with flames.

"We will." Obsidian said before slashing the tar, only for it to get stuck while Koh-i-Noor Diamond smirked and jumped over her as tar covered her body.

"Try harder." She cackled. "While you burn to death!"

"Don't give up!" called Pink. "Knock that clod I to the ground Obsidian!"

"Pink." White frowned. "No cheering for a fusion."

"But she's cool! And I kinda feel myself inside that gem!"

"I think you're referring to Steven." piped up Blue.

"Eh? You mean the cute little organic with the female mate?"

"Yes."

"Oh...I don't get it." Pink sweatdropped while Obsidian got out of the tar and punched Koh-i-Noor Diamond into a stand.

She frowned before the blades started to ooze out a greenish liquid. "You maybe fine with tar but." She sent the blades at the fusion and caused her to melt slightly. "Can you withstand acid!"

"Ahhh!" roared out the fusion in pain before flicking her sword and sent lava droplets right at the diamond.

She gasped in pain before the blades changed into a large bow and fired several ice arrows at Obsidian. "Take this!"

Obsidian stuck her sword in the ground and made a wall of lava gush up and melt them.

Koh-i-Noor Diamond frowned before jumping up and slammed several blades into Obsidian's chest, causing lava to ooze out. "DIE!"

"AHHH!" she roared out before reaching out and grabbed the diamond by the neck.

She growled before slashing at the arms and got freed. "You get your hands off of me!"

Obsidian snarled and threw her whole sword right at the diamond.

SLASH!

And cut her in half.

Koh-i-Noor Diamond looked down before the two halfs came back together. "I am a gem made by the creator! I am a goddess amongst you mortals! And I'm." She grabbed at Obsidian's head and began pulling. "GOING TO PULL THAT BOY OUT AND KILL HIM!"

The fusion growled and tried to shove her off with all her arms.

"HA HA HA HA!" She laughed maniacally before getting punched by…

"Get off her!" Pink yelled while jumping back onto Obsidian's head. "You will not hurt them! You clod!"

"Pink?!" All three diamonds cried out in shock and with a lot of overprotectiveness in their tones.

The diamond stumbled back with Obsidian surprised.

"What?"

Pink turned to the fusion while smiling. "Hi, like the save?"

"What…?!" Koh-i-Noor Diamond growled. "You dare interfere with this battle?!"

"Yep, because I'm saving them." She smiled. "That and they seem to be nice gems. I can't let them get hurt on my watch."

"Pink…" spoke Obsidian while feeling touched.

Pink turned to Koh-i-Noor Diamond and pointed at her. "We will both defeat you! For the Diamond Authority!" She then moved her hand and summoned a large light pink shield with white lines going across it like tiny diamonds. "And for the Crystal Gems!"

"Pink! What are you doing?" called Yellow with a frown.

"Battling." She smiled. "What else am I doing?"

Koh-i-Noor Diamond growled while summoning her blades. "Then die like a common whore."

Yui sweatdropped at this predicament. 'Didn't see this coming.'

Obsidian ran towards Koh-i-Noor Diamond while Pink used her shield to bash the gem in the face.

"GAH!"

"Go Crystal Gems!" Pink laughed while feeling very energized right now. "Let's take her down!"

Koh-i-Noor Diamond growled before slashing at Obsidian, only for Pink's shield to hit it and send her backwards. "W-WHAT THE?!"

"You won't injure them with me here!" Pink grinned while Obsidian punched the diamond into the stands. "So give up!"

"Not until I kill that boy!" She growled before kicking Obsidian right into the diamond's seats and charged at them with all ten of her blades. "And you will never stop my curse!"

"Enough!" yelled Yellow before letting out a disruptive blast.

Which stopped the gems in the process while Yui looked a little annoyed.

"Hey! No interference!"

"Pink Diamond will not-"

"Yellow!" Pink yelled. "Don't act like a bossy kindergartener! I want to fight with my friends!"

"But Pink! You could get hurt!" called out Blue with worry.

"I don't care!" She frowned. "I'm a big gem now! And this clod is hitting and slicing my friends! I want to fight!"

"No! We lost you once before! We will NOT let it happen! Now get over here right now!"

"...what?" She said in confusion before seeing Koh-i-Noor Diamond combining her blades into a long whip like blade and caused it to hit the ceiling above the three diamonds.

"STOP INTERFERING!" She yelled while her face started to gain black cracks. "AND DIE!"

"You stop!" yelled Obsidian rushing at the diamond.

She growled before using the whip to grab the gem by the legs and tripped her. "I WILL NOT STOP UNTIL YOU ALL DIE! I DON'T NEED A MAN OR A BUNCH OF WHORES AS MY FRIENDS!"

"Let them go!" Pink hurled her shield and hit the diamond in the face.

She stumbled back while glaring at Pink and grabbed her with one arm. "You." She began to grip her as Obsidian started to glitch like crazy. "Shall. DIE FIRST!"

"AHHHHHH!"

"PINK!" Blue cried out as White saw the two gems phasing in and out from reality as Pink began to crack.

Yellow growled while looking at Yui. "Stop her now!"

"Can't, the round hasn't ended yet."

"But Pink is going to get shattered!"

A note appeared next to Yui.

" _To Yui, Something is happening to your dimension's timeline and reality? What's going on?! Is a singularity breaking or something?!_ "

"If he has an idea what's going on, why bother asking?"

Koh-i-Noor Diamond kept on squeezing while Pink and Obsidian started to either break or glitch out of control as she chuckled. "You shall DIE!"

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" She cried out before something unexpected happened.

That being Sesshō-seki cutting Koh-i-Noor Diamond's hand with her blades while releasing the gem from its clutches.

"Hands off the ice cream giver."

"GAH!" She growled before grabbing her and throwing the gem into the ground.

POOF!

"Stay out of it!"

Obsidian growled and lunged at the diamond and let out a blast of lava straight from her mouth.

Koh-i-Noor Diamond screamed before Pink got up and groaned.

"Ow...ok." She pointed a finger up. "She's tough...but go Obsidian!"

Blue and Yellow frowned while looking very ready to punch Koh-i-Noor Diamond in the face.

Said fusion groaned and started slugging her around the face.

"You." Koh-i-Noor Diamond growled before forming a giant halibut with her hands. "Shall die!"

SLASH!

And cue her missing when Obsidian dodged the strike.

"What?!" Koh-i-Noor Diamond frowned before noticing Blue getting up and walked to the stadium. "Get off the field! I'm not in the mood for com-"

Said fusion smirked before slamming their fists right in the diamond's gut.

"GAH!" She cried out before seeing Blue grab her by the neck. "AHH!"

"You will NOT harm them anymore." scowled Blue.

"GAH!" She gasped out before headbutting her and got freed. "You...little!"

"HA!" yelled Obsidian who lunged out and bit down on the diamond's shoulder with lava pooling out.

"AHHHHH!" She cried out. "YOU LITTLE!" she moved to push her off, but got a loud roar to the face while the fusion swung and hit her gem with enough force to crack it. "GAHH-"

POOOOF!

Causing the gem to crash to the ground as Pink gave a weak thumbs up.

"Go...team…" she groaned before face planted herself onto the ground as cracks began to form-

POOOF!

And she became a gem with tiny cracks around it.

"PINK!" Blue cried out while running over to the spot as Obsidian unfused and Steven fell on the ground, covered in the same pink cracks as Pink.

"Ugh…"

"Steven!" Pearl cried out while running over to him.

"So...much pain…" he groaned as Yui pulled out an air horn.

HHHHOOONNNKKKK!

"WINNER!" he declared. "Obsidian wins!"

The Crystal Gems glared at him while Steven groaned in pain.

"Bad timing?"

"You think?!" Peridot snapped. "Steven is badly hurt!"

"Hmm, good point. Oh! Here's an idea, why not bring the boy with healing saliva over with the gem with healing tears and see if they can help each other? Nooo, that sounds silly."

"Just fix him." Lapis frowned. "Before I drag you into the ocean like I did Jasper."

"Yo." Jasper waved from the stands. "You had a great battle! Congratulations Lazuli!"

"What the-where did she come from?!" yelled Ruby.

"I brought her here, didn't I mention that?" Yui said.

"When?! And WHY?!" Peridot yelled.

"Because, now get that mom and son together!"

Pearl picked up Steven while walking towards Blue Diamond. Said diamond was starting to tear up which was bringing tears to Pearl herself.

"Pink…" She sniffled. "Not again…"

"Blue Diamond, Steven can help."

"I know...but Pink Diamond needs more help."

Yui sweatdropped. "Just get them together normally before I actually turn this into a ship!"

"A ship?" Bismuth said confused.

"Less talky and more Steven drooling on Pink!"

"Ew." Connie gagged.

"You know what I mean!"

Steven groaned while trying to drool but found his lips to be very dry. "I...can't."

"Just try."

He groaned before Yui punched him in the stomach and caused him to vomit onto the gem. "GAH!"

"See? You just needed a punch."

The gem glowed before forming Pink Diamond again, her cracks gone. "Ugh...what just happened and...what am I covered in?"

"You don't wanna know." spoke Amethyst before Pink noticed Steven on her lap.

"Oh my." She gasped. "What happened to him?"

"Almost died because you also got shattered." Yui summarized. "After all, he has your gem, meaning if you died in the past, he ceases to exist."

"...oh my!" she gasped before picking Steven up. "Where is it? Let me heal it."

"On his stomach." Lapis said while pointing to his stomach.

Pink lifted the shirt and spotted it while shocked and awed to see it really was her gem. "But...how…?"

"Just save him." Pearl frowned.

Pink nodded and tried to force up tears and let one drip on Steven's gem.

Which started to slowly fix itself as the cracks disappeared from his body.

"Ugh…" Steven groaned while opening one eye. "M...Mom…?"

"Mom?" she blinked confused.

Yui moves towards her and whispered something in her ear.

She gasped before starting to tear up. "I'm...I'm…"

"Yep, in this world you gave up your life for your child, Steven here."

"I…" She sniffled before hugging Steven and turned to White. "White! I have a gemling!"

"I wouldn't count him as such, seeing as he IS part organic." she rolled her eyes.

"But he's mine!" She hugged him tightly. "And I want to spoil him...her...wait? What's a he?"

"Yes." nodded Garnet.

Steven groaned in pain while Connie thought this was cute. 'I never thought I'd get a chance to hug mom, or it would be so tight!'

Lapis smiled at this before looking at the gems Yui made and turned to Yui. "So what are you going to do with them? We won and they lost right?"

"It's a tie actually."

"...what?"

"Yup, I figure the last fight tied stuff up."

"What?!"

"I just told you."

"And the gems?" Garnet asked.

"Oh they'll be shattered." he remarked bluntly.

"WHAT?!" said gems cried out before a red portal appeared behind Yui with a large cake.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUI!" He yelled out.

"AH!" he screamed before zapping the person with a taser.

"Ow." He groaned as the candles lit up. "Yui, stop that." 'Jerk.'

"Oh Omni, you scared me. I thought you were one of my illegitimate kids hunting me down to kill me."

"No." He deadpanned. "I came here because it's your birthday, to get your gems and place them in another universe, AND to tell you that since you meddled with a Foundation Element aka Pink's gem, she's stuck in the future permanently." He moved the cake on the ground as the stadium vanished and all the gems that weren't Yui's were on the beach. "So ready for a party?"

"Eh ...oh what the hell, sure."

Omni looked at Steven and Connie. "Oh where are my manners? I'm Omni, god of time and space, and this is Yui, god of madness and crazy ships. It's nice to meet you and sorry for his actions, he's…unhinged."

"No, I just say screw logic! And prefer to do things my way, completely different."

"By destroying timespace?" He sighed. "Anyway, Steven want to celebrate?"

"Uh...sure?"

"Party!" Pink grinned. "I hope White wears her revealing dress!"

White blushed as Omni sweatdropped.

"Also...in a few years or so, a crazy gem with a pink heart gem is going to destroy earth by a giant drill and well...she's crazy." Omni said. "Anyway, Yui blow the candles out!"

"Already on it." he spoke while putting a dynamite stick on it while pulling out a lighter.

"Wait, no no no no!" Omni got out as the dynamite lit up. "Shit! All non gems RUN AWAY!"

Steven and Connie tried to run away while Pearl tried to blow the fuse out.

Which only lit itself up every time.

"Shit!" He glared at Yui while the diamonds looked very concerned. "How much is in this stick?!"

"I forgot, how strong was the hydrogen bomb again?"

"AHHHHHH!" He screamed in fear. "PINK! BARRIER NOW! GET EVERYONE INSIDE IT!"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE THIS THING MIGHT BLOW UP THE ENTIRE AREA INTO ORBIT!" He cried out as the candle started to get lower. "HURRY!"

"Let's all sing the birthday song!" cheered Yui.

Pink covered the gems in her bubble while the candle started to get shorter as Omni tried to make a portal to anywhere but was too stressed to make one.

"AHHHHHHH! WHAT DO! WH-"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

And cue a nuclear explosion that covered the area in cake and caused people to turn into gem mutations.

"...do." Omni said while covered in cake and gems.

"Yay! This is the best birthday ever!" Yui cried out while a star appeared over his head, then at Connie.

"This was odd." She muttered before the star closed and the world went black.


	181. Chapter 181

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 181

A guy ends up on discovering quite the surprise online date.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A man just stepped out of his car, well combed hair, and wearing a white tuxedo.

'Alright Gil, 1st date in years, don't do anything stupid and you'll get a kiss after the date ends.' he thought while checking his breath and tossed a breath mint in. 'Wonder if I should take two.'

This man with the light skin, mint green hair and yellow eyes was nervously looking around. 'Okay, so she said she was the very tall girl in a blue dress.'

He waited in front of a fancy restaurant while nervously glancing at his watch.

"Excuse me, but are you Knightlover77?" Said a woman who's upper body was poking out from the crowd.

"Yes, I'm Gil, are you Ponie6602?" He asked. 'She is so fucking tall!'

"Yep, that's me, I'm Kristine." She said. She had long red hair with pale skin and wore a light blue sleeveless dress. "Glad to meet you face to face."

"Yeah, you weren't kidding when you said you were tall."

"Yep, now how's about we find a table? I've been dying to meet you too." Said a 3rd voice.

"Huh? Wh-who was that?"

"Oh, my twin sister is here too, you don't mind right?"

He thought about it. "Oh, right, you did mention a twin that never leaves you alone."

Both laughed while the unseen girl huffed. That's when the crowd cleared so Gil could get a full view of Kristine.

His jaw dropped since he saw Kristine's lower half was a brown horse body, and there was a horse head emerging from the front. "Wh-wh-wha..."

"If you're asking what, I'm a Nuckelavee."

"Don't you mean centaur?" Asked the shocked man.

"Nope, if I was a centaur then my human half would be right where my twin sis Claire is."

"Hi, I'm Claire, Kristine's Siamese twin." Spoke the horsehead.

"Hey..." 'Roll with it Gil, you finally got a date, and no crazy shit will get in the way!'

"So, where do we sit?"

"Oh, I've reserved us a table on the roof."

"Oooh, romantic." Said Claire.

"Shut up 3rd wheel." Said Kristine.

"You shut up."

"It's fine Kristine, Claire was just teasing. Lots of siblings do this."

"Your boyfriend is so mature, I like him." nodded the head before the nervous guy started to lead her to some stairs to the roof.

'Well, at least I get to hold her hand...her very long hand.' he thought noting her arms were much longer than his own.

They then made it to the roof.

"The breeze is wonderful up here." The wind blew Kristine's dress up.

"Now, if you had a human torso then I'd get a good look at your panties." He joked.

"Yeah, then Claire would try to hit you." She joked back.

"No, I'd bite him." huffed her sister.

'Aw man, it's gonna be real akward when me and Kristine finally get to sex.'

That's when a cool breeze came by and went across Kristine's legs. The skirt that Claire had on, flipped up too exposing her ass.

"Ah! Did you see anything?"

"Does it matter if I did? Horses are naturally nude."

"She wasn't talking about her pussy, she was talking about-"

"Don't say it!"

"Her cutie mark."

"...wait...you mean..."

"Say it and I'll bite your hand off!"

"Yep, my sister Claire is a pegasister."

"Shut-up!"

"Nothing wrong with liking ponies, infact my profile name on the dating site we met at, Knightlover77, I made it that because I really love horses as well. I have dreams of riding one into battle every night." he smiled making the girls blush.

"Oh you charmer." Said Kristine. "What else do you love about horses?"

"Well, I did always think it felt nice to brush their manes."

"You ever brushed a horse's mane?"

"Yeah, though it was a zoo field trip when I was little, but I still loved it."

"Does that mean you'd brush ours if you could?"

"Yes, a beautiful girl and a horse to take care of in one? I'm yours." he remarked honestly with a blush making both heads blush.

"So, what do you think of the popularity that horses get with MLP?"

"I like it to a degree..."

"It's the porn, isn't it?" Claire said bluntly.

"Yeah..."

"Called it."

That's when Gil realized. 'If we get there...does that mean...?' Then he looked to their flank.

"Hey hey!" blushed Kristine. "Don't go getting ahead of yourself. We haven't even sat down."

Gil then looked straight at Kristine. "Uh...so how's about, taking a seat?" He said throwing her chair to the side. "Sorry, I really assumed I was gonna take a human out on a date."

"It's fine, lots of guys assumed that, you're the first to not run screaming."

'I'm more inclined to rub her sister's mane than run.'

Gil and Kristine sat at the table, Claire not paying attention, just seeing 2 planes crash into each other, while the 2 talked about what they liked.

"Any hobbies?" Asked Gil.

"Well...not exactly a hobby, more of a side job. I write lyrics to songs for a boyband."

"You write lyrics? That's amazing."

"Yep, then a boy band named "Hunks For Sale" always makes sure to credit me before singing."

That's when Gil vomited.

"Whoa, what happened?" Asked Claire.

"Sorry, I think my body rejected hearing the name Hunks For Sale *SPLAART* and it caused me to...vomit cheese wheels? But didn't even have any cheese today."

"Yeah, the boyband name is very bad, but hey, they're really nice guys."

"I would hope so." He said. "Ever tried asking any of them out?"

"No, 2 are dating each other, one isn't into monster girls, one has an on again off again relationship with a model and the lead singer spends half of his day running from fan girls."

"Yikes, sounds busy."

"Yeah, but you know, showbiz."

"So that's your side job, what's your normal job like?"

She then mumbled her reply.

"I'm sorry what?"

She mumbled louder.

"Huh?"

"Her normal job is-"

"Don't say it!"

"You exposed my cutiemark, time for me to expose you! Your date here is in charge of movie cameras."

"That's not so b-"

"For pornos!"

Krstine had her face in her hands, embarrassed.

"Why? I much prefer writing song lyrics."

"This girl is aiming for the unique resume. In highschool she signed us up for the school's bowling team, then a club dedicated to the local superhero of this city, and our summer job? We were bathroom attendants at a spa."

"That must have been...interesting."

"She says that after making enough money she'll quit the cameraman job and start training for the horse races."

"That sounds fun."

"Yeah, but she refuses to breed with a horse, even though that's what all race horses do to get the next gen ready for their destiny in racing."

"I'm not into regular horses, they either gotta be a human or a horse monster."

"Well, good thing I'm a human." Gil joked.

"..."

'Should we tell him what he smells like?' Thought Claire.

'No, let's wait after we score a kiss.' Thought Kristine.

That's when a waiter walked out to the roof with menus. "Here you are sir, madam and...equine..."

"Just say horse."

"Quite...I'll be smoking a fat blunt over there while you get ready to order."

"You do that."

They grabbed their menus and looked around...

"So, the chicken spaghetti sounds nice."

"Mmmh, I'll take a plate of that also."

"Want any soup?"

"Yep, we'll have some carrot soup for a side dish." Claire agreed.

"A good choice." Said the waiter. "Anything to drink?"

"Grape wine." Both said at the same time. That's when Kristine and Gil looked at each other.

"You like grape wine?" Asked Gil.

"Yeah, I often drink it after a long stressful day." Sighed Kristine.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Yeah, today really sucked, you're the only highlight." Said Claire.

"Aw shucks." he blushed.

"So I just stepped out of my apartment and a kid shoots me with his toy darts?"

"Sounds like a spoiled brat with no parents to keep watch over him."

"Hah! His parents are actually pro pranksters who patted their son's back saying good job, son." Replied Claire.

"Wow, how is it that the building manager hasn't thrown them out yet?"

"Because his dad IS the building manager." Replied Kristine.

"Oooh...that makes sense."

"After that, a harpy egg shattered on my head, I looked up as she shouted to the sky 'support abortion'."

"Well yeah, we should, there are people who aren't ready or just don't want kids. But I intend to make a brand new nicest person in the world, because this world desperately needs a new Mr. Rogers."

"Ain't that the truth?" Said Claire.

"Then at work, an actor tried hitting on me."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"He was rubbing our ass, and would've fisted us if it hadn't been for his usual co-star pulling his ear and dragging him away."

"Why didn't you fight back?"

"These arms could kill if not careful." she held them up. "If I wanted to, I could have cut his throat right open then and there."

"And then we'd be in jail."

"Well, guess it really was a good thing the co-star was there."

"Yeah, but then after work, I got a text from the manager of "Hunks For Sale!" saying that he's always hated me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, the boys may be kind, but that manager, I knew he had something against me after his assistant hired me."

"Because you're hotter than her?"

Kristine looked away as she blushed. "S-Something like that."

The waiter then came back up with an appetizer.

"Please enjoy some chicken fingers as we get your meals ready."

"Thank you." Said Gil. "So what next?"

"Well, after work, the kid from earlier scattered whoopie cushions all over the hallway, warning me that one of them had a button that would detonate silly string sprayers that would pop out of the walls and spray me. I called his bluff, but then it happened." Groaned Kristine. "He then laughed while saying 'Oh look, it's Rainbow Dash, always dressing in style' that's G3 and 3.5 RD you stupid kid."

"Yeah, even I know that's a noob mistake to make."

"And then when I got to my computer, the best news I could get happened, I finally got a date, you."

He smiled with a bright blush. "And I'm very glad to know I'm the one to brighten your day."

"So what about you Gil? How did your day go?" Asked Kristine.

"Oh, it went as well as any other day. I got up, made myself an eggs benedict. Then, I greeted my neighbors as I was getting my mail. After packing myself a lunch, it was off to work."

"Where do you work?"

"I'm a Teacher at a Private Academy."

"Ooh, fancy."

"The students I have problems with were tamed today."

"Students you have problems with?"

"Yes, there are a few. One who doesn't stop flirting with every girl he sees. He flirted with the school's nurse, even though we all know very well she's married to the Headmaster."

"Yikes, so a playboy?"

"Yeah, and his lust doesn't stop. He attempted to ask out a scarecrow, the class pet whom of which is a talking dog, and when he actually got a date, it turns out he was dating my little sister." He explained.

"Whoa."

"Yeah, but then she walked in on him trying to kiss my other sister, her twin, and then was given such a harsh wedgie from both."

"I would have kicked him in the balls." remarked Claire.

"Then there's this other student who spends 50% of class time sleeping, and the rest in the library. I have no problem with him being in the library to study, but seriously, stay awake and pay attention to lectures."

"What's his grades like?"

"He's passing, but sleeping in my class? That's gonna give the other students the idea to not respect me."

"You could try being firmer."

"I can't...he's doing good in class."

"Yeah...that's a good point, can't punish him if it's his study method."

"Moving on, we then get to this student who tries to bribe me with money and sex so she can have a good grade in class. I took none of the offers and just give her a detention slip every time she tries. I tried having my star student tutor her, but she just pays him to leave her alone."

"Yikes, sounds like a daddy's girl."

"Yeah, though for some reason today, they didn't give me problems."

"I say don't look a gift horse in the mouth."

"Right, so during lunch, I sat next to the window eating my sandwich as a fight broke out. Even the snobby rich kids have problems, am I right?"

"I guess."

"Well as it turns out, it was a purebred, AKA inbred who didn't approve of some generous man's adopted son."

"Oh-no." Gasped Kristine. "Please tell us he wasn't a skin head."

"Nope, the adopted kid was a good boy, he had every aesthetic feature of a good and happy kid, but bullies, they always wanna ruin something that looks happy. He may have been adopted into the family, but there are people who prefer blood over water."

"So what happened?"

"Before anything could happen, I stopped the fight. Lucky, since my class is on the first floor, and I just jumped out the window like some action hero."

"Didn't it hurt?"

"A little bit, but I was able to diffuse the situation and had a lengthy heated argument between 2 rich families, and the headmaster."

"You worried the bratty bully is gonna try and use his money to come after you or your loved ones?" Asked Claire.

"Meh, fifty fitty." He shrugged. "So after work, I went online looking for a date, and that was you. I thought you brought a pet horse everywhere when you were showing off pictures of yourself in your profile, so imagine my surprise when I figure out you were actually part of the horse."

"You calling me a pet?" frowned Claire.

"You wouldn't be the first to think that." Said Kristine. "Some times kids would ask to feed her an apple."

"Do you let them?"

"Yes...it kills some dignity, but I love free snacks."

"You're why it's hard to go on a diet."

"Don't blame me! You're the one getting chips in my mane when you snack every night."

"Oh, really now? You have to tell him that?"

"Uh, ladies, please don't fight."

"Sorry Gil, this just happens a lot."

"Why can't you girls just do human disguises? That's how most monsters with multiple heads get separated."

"We could..."

"But after being conjoined for so long we'd just miss each other."

"Oh, sorry for bringing it up then."

'Does he even know?' Thought Kristine.

'I bet his parents did it at birth.' Claire replied.

Then the waiter arrived with their food. "Your food." Then he placed their order on the table. "When you're done, just pay at the front."

"Will do."

"We'll continue this argument later, right now I'm hungry." Said Kristine.

"Same here."

And so as they had their meal, Gil was thinking...

'This is going great, I've made her blush, she's been very nice to me, if I can just score that kiss...'

Meanwhile in Kristine and Claire's heads.

'I think we're doing fine, he's been a great listener and he's pretty cute.' Thought Kristine.

'And you both apparently have the same taste in wine.' Claire added.

'I know!'

'We should really kiss this guy.'

'You think?'

'Yeah, let's do it after he walks us home, our place isn't far from here anyways.'

So after they ate their food...

They then paid the bill and were now walking back to Kristine and Claire's apartment building.

"So uh...thanks for dinner, you were such a good listener and so understanding." Said Kristine.

"Well everyone needs a shoulder to cry on sometimes, right? And if we do see each other again after this, you're always welcome to voice your complaints to me."

Kristine then suddenly stopped next to a convenience store.

"Huh? Why'd you-" She picked him up and then pressed her lips against his.

'Dayum sis, what happened to waiting till he got us home?'

'Screw waiting!'

'Nice, we're definitely gonna be seeing each other after this!' Thought Gil before she broke the kiss and dropped him. He fell flat on his butt.

"I'm so glad you're not actually a human, you'd be a corpse right now because Nuckelavee have poison breath."

"Wait, what are you talking about? Of course I'm human."

"Nope, you've had a human disguise this whole time." Said Kristine.

"You mean you never noticed you were a Nuckelavee?" Said Claire.

"You must have one of those parents who think they can keep their child safe by giving them the human disguise at birth."

"You girls are bad liars, there is no way, I am a Nuckelav-"

That's when a Nuckelavee with white hair, a white fur on the horse body with a black mane, red eyes and holding an ice cream stepped out of the convenience store they were standing near.

"Wh-wh-what!?" Gasped Gil.

"Oh crap...hey Gil sweetie..."

"Mom!?" Gasped Gil.

"Mom?!" spoke Kristine and Claire together.

"Hi Gil...there's been something me and your father have been meaning to tell you."

"Yeah, that I'm actually a monster?"

"Yep, you and your twin brother, Kop."

"And...I can only assume that the horse is aunt Judy since you two are twins as well?"

The horse had an embarrassed smile. "Hey there, yep, aunt Judy, or should we say, your other mom."

"Where is dad? I need to yell at him."

"Your father is in the restroom right now...I'll just text him, saying we've been caught."

"Oh man, I can't believe this." He then turned to Kristine and Claire. "Excuse me ladies, I just need to talk to my parents right now."

"We exchanged numbers already, it's okay. Talk to you soon." Then Kristine winked before galloping off.

"Ooooooh, our little knight was walking his date home I presume?"

"Don't change the subject mom, and aunt, you got a lot of explaining to do!"

"Honey, why are you just standing in front of the-" Then a tall buff redhead man with a scar on his cheek appeared. He had blue eyes, a black T-shirt, brown khakis and also had socks with sandals on. "Oh...hey Gil..."

"Dad, are-"

"Nope, I'm 100% human like how you're actually just 50% human."

"So guys, when were you gonna tell me?"

"Well...about...ten years after giving us grandkids?"

That's when Gil made a face, and all 3 winced in pain.

'It hurts even more when it's the kid giving the parent the I'm not angry, just disappointed look.' All 3 thought.

"If I wasn't on a date I'd be chewing all three of you out."

"Gilbert, didn't we give you a happy youth?"

"Yeah, thanks, but for some reason you thought I'd be better off with this human disguise even though monsters are the norm in this city!"

"We were young! We were worried some racist bastards would give you trouble!"

"Those racist bastards eventually get fucked by a monster, the charts say so."

"...fair enough."

"But do you really wanna be part of Kop forever?"

Then Gil thought back.

*flashback.*

"Alright Kop, please watch the grill, me, mom and dad will be right back."

"Got it."

5 minutes later...

"H-h-how did you burn down an entire park? We left you with the grill for 5 minutes?"

"I dunno."

Another time...

"Gil, Kop? Wanna meet your new sisters?" Asked their dad.

The young men walked in and a doctor handed them both a baby.

"Aww...hello little s-"

"Achoo!" Then Kop accidentally threw the baby up. Their dad quickly caught her.

"Sorry guys."

But the loud noise made both babies cry.

Another time...

"Gil! Kop is eating cats!"

"Again!? KOP!"

Kop was slurping up a cat's tail before being slapped and then restrained.

"Goddammit Kop, also how did you escape jail again?"

"Riot?"

*flashback over.*

"Fair point."

"You see? Much better as a human right?"

"Yes, but please...let's all pinky swear to not keep anymore secrets, I'm your son in his mid to late 20's, I have a right to know things."

"Alright Gil, we promise."

"Good, now I must go and kiss my date goodnight."

"Wait!" Said his dad.

"Wanna help us break the news to your siblings tomorrow?"

"Good, now I must go and kiss my date goodnight."

"Wait!" Said his dad.

"Wanna help us break the news to your siblings tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Okay, now goodbye and goodnight." He then walked away in a huff.

Gil managed to get Kristine and Claire home.

"I had a great night, I'd really like to see you again." Said Kristine.

"Me too." Replied Gil.

"Don't forget me." Claire chimed in.

"Well, I could give you my usernames on my social medias and like any other school, I don't have work per se on weekends." Then Kristine picked Gil up and gave him another kiss.

"Great, see yah next week, boyfriend." She giggled before going into her apartment building and closing the door.

Gil smiled as he walked back to the restaurant since he left his car there, but as he left, he could faintly hear a-

*SPLAT!*

Accompanied by-

"Dammit kid, you know I hate coconut cream pie!"

The next day...

"What!?" Said a teenage girl.

"No way!" Said another teenage girl.

"Whoa...we were conjoined twins this whole time?" Said Kop. "Totally awesome!"

"Dammit Kop, how is that awesome?"

"We should really be using this human disguise magic in hospitals so both conjoined twins survive being separated."

"Huh...that actually sounds smart."

"Me like baked bacon." Said Kop.

"And it's gone."

"So, all 4 of us have poison breath...pretty hard to find a date who wont die."

"We'll teach you all how to control it in due time." Said their mom.

"So anyways, you guys curious who's the horse and who's the upper torso?" Asked aunt Judy.

"No thanks aunt/other mom...it's weird knowing you're our mom too." Said one of the redhead teens who wore an earring on her left ear while the other wore an earring on her right.

"Hey, don't forget, I'm the one who named you Jade." Said Aunt Judy. "So you're technically my kid, even though me and your mother share the same womb."

"So aunt Judy was the one who named Jade, does that mean mom is the one who named Elanor?" Asked Kop.

"Of course it does."

"So which of you named me and Gil?"

"Both of your names came from me." Said their father. "I got the idea from finding some names from the yellow pages."

"Really? You just grabbed a phone book and found names for us? Lame." Said Kop.

"So where did our names come from?" Asked Elanor. "Is there a reason we all have to put emphasis on the N sound?

"The reason why we put emphasis on Elanor is because...you tell them Judy."

"It's because we wanted a pun on the name Jaden."

That's when Gil gave them the 'I'm not mad, just disappointed look' again.

"Was really hoping for cool origins, but I'm just sad our parents are just stupid." Said Gil.

"Well if this is all, then I'm gonna go now, I've been hired to hit someone." Said Kop, before stepping out of their parents' house.

"Hey wait!"

"And he's gone." Said their mom.

"Well, it was great visiting again. Next time I visit, I'm gonna bring Kristine and Claire." Then Gil kissed his mom on the cheek, kissed his aunt on the cheek, then hugged his dad. "And remember, no more secrets, or else." Then he left too.

"Or else what?" Asked Elanor.

"Not sure, but I bet, seeing how serious he gets when something angers him, I assume confiscation."

"Hope he confiscates us, you secret keepers." Said Jade.

"Is that gonna be our new nicknames?"

"Only if there are more secrets you're keeping forever."

"Fair point."

"We promise that there will be no more, though now that all of you know...me and Aunt Judy are gonna stay like this now."

"I think that's a change we can all agree on." Said Elanor.

"Well I AM the fun aunt." smirked Judy.

"That you are." And then they hugged.

"So...there's these guys we've been crushing on, think you can teach to control our poison breath n-"

"Not until after I see them." Said their dad, making both girls groan.

The next day we now see Gil at the private school, lessons ready to lecture and F's ready to give to his 3 usual problems.

"Alright class, I hope everyone's ready."

13 out of 16 students gave an enthusiastic yes.

"And as usual, time fo-" That's when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Hey Gil." Said Kristine.

"Kristine? Claire? How'd you get in here? The guard is a vicious ball of hate who will kill anyone with one roundhouse kick."

"Well we wanted to come by and bring you something."

"Ooooooh." The class went.

"Uh...what would that be?"

"A boxed lunch."

"Aw shucks, you didn't need to do that." he blushed.

"Ooooooh." The class said in response.

"Uh...wanna hang out today?"

"Yeah, I don't have any work at my usual job and my side job doesn't need anything either."

"Oooooooh." The class said in response again.

"Kids, shut up. One more "ooh" and you're all getting 5 minutes detention."

"...oooh." one of them let out in the back.

"Remus? Why? How could my star student betray me like this? Detention 5 minutes, everyone."

The class all groaned.

"Oh hush, you're all rich." He said to them. "Now, Kristine and Claire, if you'd so kindly stand by our class pet Adeline the talking dog, I can begin roll call."

She then nervously walked over to a pitbull who was chewing on a toy donut.

"Ahem, Wispy?"

"Here sir." Then the redhead girl whistled.

'More like whistle.' Both sisters thought.

"Sherlock?"

"Right here govna." spoke one brunette with a fake british accent.

'Someone loves mystery novels.'

"Remus?"

"Right here, and great job on getting a cute girlfriend." Said a dark green haired boy with a choker around his neck.

'Way more respectful than the building manager's kid.'

"Kissing my ass won't take away the detention."

"Dammit."

"As usual, if you draw on Forrest's face while he's sleeping, I'll send you to the principal's office with a notice." Gil said before pointing to the young ghoul boy who had his head face down, snoring.

"Zzzzz...panties..."

'Wow, he looked so adorable sleeping until he said panties.' Thought Kristine.

'Yeah, but remember what Gil said the other night, this is his study method.'

"Chuck?"

"Here sir." Said a dark skinned boy with flat top hair. "Um, excuse me whomever wrote that description. I'm not a boy, I'm a girl. I'm just tomboyish and my dad was high when signing my birth certificate."

'Who's she talking too?'

'I don't know, maybe she's a little high too.'

"Nick Nick?"

"Right here sir." Said a blonde kid with a blue streak in his hair. "So anyways baby, I was wondering if-" and then Gil ran over and took his phone. "Hey!"

"I swear, your first words as a baby were when you flirted with another baby."

'Ah, so that's the 2nd problem child, can't wait to see problem child 3.'

"Hey that ain't true! It was an intern nurse, my dad told me so."

"Your dad is babying you."

"NOT TRUE!" He screamed.

"It's now 10 minutes detention for you. Moving on, Dark Fred, the evil version of Fred Moltar in the class across from ours?"

"Present." Said a brown haired very tall kid wearing all black with a long dark cape.

'Evil clones, would you count that as a monster?' Asked Clair.

'I would.'

"Melissa, I hope knowing I have a girlfriend means you can't bribe me anymore."

"Here." Said a pink haired girl with pigtails, glasses and a red tear painted under her right eye. "I might still try."

'Try it while we're with him little girl and see what happens.' Both thought.

"Ferdinand?"

"I told you, Ferdinand is my lame name. Call me Virlius Tersha." Said the white haired boy with the black cap, white feather boa, black sleeveless parka, red fingerless gloves, black boots, prop magic staff and an eyepatch.

"You're a 2nd year and you're suffering middle school syndrome, you'll be called whatever your mom and dad call you."

'Hah, kinda like you in middle school, right Kristine?'

'Don't bring that up!'

"Jade and Elanor?"

"Right here big bro." Said Jade.

"And I'm over here, right beside yah." Said Elanor, who was suddenly next to Kristine and Claire, petting Adeline.

"Bwuh!" Gasped both.

"You'll get used to them doing that. We all have." Said Gil.

"How...often Does that happen?"

"Every time." Said both twins from behind Gil.

"It's like a real life game of whack-a-mole wherever they go." Gil explained. "Twelve?"

"Present Mr. Doogles." Said a zombie girl with a red and blue striped shirt and blonde hair.

"Doogles?" Snickered Claire.

"I never told you my last name, have I? It's not Doogles, it's Dooglees."

"Still isn't any funnier." Replied Kristine holding in her laughter.

"Good thing you aint a student, I'd make you spend your detention cleaning desks."

'So if he achieved his dream and became a knight, he'd be sir Dooglees.' Both thought while laughing.

"Stop it!" he blushed. "Levi, haven't seen any videos posted on your dad's Youtube Channel this week, is he okay?"

"Don't worry, he's at home, relaxing and resupplying. Tomorrow, he's going back to our dangerous sister city to film more videos." Said a boy with dark blue well combed hair, a scar on his cheek, and no pupils on his eyes, just the whites. "He's getting closer to figuring out what war they've spent 1000 years preparing for."

"Keep me posted." Gil said. "Nicky?"

"Present." Said a busty human sized green puppet with purple hair, a floral pattern dress, and a sword.

'I don't like who manufactured her.' Kristine thought.

'Why? Cause her D's beat our C's?'

'N-No! It's not that at all!'

'Then why?'

'I'll tell you later!'

"And finally, Kile with an I?"

"Yo!" Said a shirtless redhead boy blue sunglasses and a jetpack.

'Does this academy have a dress code? Why is this guy going around shirtless!?' Both thought.

"Alright, now that everyone's here, time for today's lesson."

'Oh, I forgot to ask what subject he teaches.'

"Today students, we'll be covering the history of when monsters and humans started cohabitating, and how it led up to allowing human/monster marriage."

'Oh crap, a history teacher.'

'Claire, you better not fall asleep, that's how we got in trouble with our history teacher in high school.'

'Don't remind me, but he was soooo boring!'

"May I be excused?" asked one student.

"No Dark Fred, attempt to kill Fred after school." He said before shutting off the lights and turning on a projector hooked up to a laptop.

And so he lectured for half an hour, and then got to the part where the students were interested.

"Though the anti-cross breeding law was enforced, there were some who wanted to have sex with thier monster/human lover. In Fact, the first monster/human couple to be caught was like something literally out of a tentacle hentai."

"Can we see how that went?"

"Nice try kids." He said.

"Awww."

"Moving on..."

Then a bit more lecturing.

"And that's how interspecies cross breeding was approved. Now then, turn in your homework and I'll hand you all your grades from last week's assignment."

They nodded and moved to the desk.

"B. Well done, Twelve."

"Thanks Mr. Doogles."

"Dooglees...A plus. As usual, perfect job Remus."

"S-"

"No, you still have detention."

"F minus, why Melissa? Why?"

"Well maybe Ben Franklin and a suck-"

"Not even if we reincarnate as childhood friends."

'You think he can apply this experience dealing with kids into being a parent?'

'I dunno, these are teenagers.'

'Well, maybe he has dealt with kids, he does have 2 little siblings waiting for their graded papers.'

'Fair enough.'

After handing out everyone's graded homework, the students then left for lunch time...er, they waited a few minutes because of detention, then they left for the school's cafeteria. Gil sat next to his window with Kristine and Claire.

"Gil, say 'aaah'. " Kristine said as she held up a sausage on a fork.

Gil happily opened his mouth and then closed it around the sausage.

"This is too sweet for me." Said Adeline the talking dog.

"You're just jealous that you don't have a boyfriend to do this with." Claire replied.

Adeline rolled her eyes.

"Your cooking is so good Kristine."

"Awww, thank you."

Meanwhile...

"That damn commoner teacher will pay for humiliating me...and now that I know he has 2 sisters attending this school, I shall have my revenge." Said a kid with pointy ears, zits, uneven teeth, deformed forehead and black bowl cut hair.

Later...after some more lectures and having them do group work in class, the final bell rang."

"Alright, see you all tomorrow, but make sure to study, there's a test next week on human/monster crossbreeds." He said while looking at Kristine and Claire.

"Oooooooh." The class replied before they were all gone.

"That's never gonna get old." Said Claire. "So...heh, why were you looking at us when you said Human/Monster crossbreeds?"

Then Kristine slung her arm around his back.

"I was wondering if we could go out again Friday." Gil said while blushing.

"Wow, we bring you lunch and now you wanna take us out? You work fast~" Replied Claire.

"Since we're dating, I just thought we could go out and hopefully I can get lucky."

"Don't couples usually wait till the 3rd date?"

"Well we need to work our way up, don't we?"

"Yeah, you're right, so I expect you to make it a fun night." Said Kristine before picking up Gil, kissing his cheek, putting him down then leaving. "Bye~"

"B-Bye." he waved with a blush.

The next day after school, Gil, Kristine and Claire were walking to their rendezvous point. A photo booth outside the local mall. Both parties were wearing some casual clothing, with coincidentally the same designer jacket.

"You think we'll fit in there?"

"Yes, you will." Said the talking Photo Booth.

"Ah! What the hell!?" Said both sisters.

"Relax, it's just a mimic."

"A what?"

"A mimic?"

"A Mr. Mime?"

"No, a mimic."

"A mime?"

"A mimic!"

"Oh! A Mimikyu."

"No, a Mimic! You know, monsters that pretend to be inanimate objects before ambushing and eating prey?"

"A doppleganger?"

"No! Doppelgangers transform into people, warning them that something horrible is going to happen to the person they look like."

"How are you not getting this?"

"Please excuse Kristine, she was going through the boy-crazy phase when our parents taught us about different monsters."

"Shut up!"

Kristine was blushing.

"You sure tease your sister a lot."

"I do, but we're best friends." smirked the horse head. "Besides, it's pay back for getting the higher vantage point."

"Claire, I swear, if you ruin this date."

"Don't worry Kristine, I'll just keep you from kissing Gil when the opportunity feels funny."

Kristine was not happy.

"Don't worry, you're on a date with me right now, let's try to enjoy it." Said Gil. "Hey Mr. Photo Booth, ready?"

"Yep!"

And so they started the date by taking a few pictures. They took various silly poses as you do. It wasn't until the 3rd picture when a monkey suddenly jumped in and started hitting them with a club and then the animal trainer grabbed the monkey and apologized. The roll of 6 pictures that printed show where it went from fun to pain. We now see them at the mall's pharmacy.

"You got any anti-pain pills? We got beat up as our date started."

"Sure, over there." Said the mershark and how convenient that this particular mershark was a nurse shark. "Aisle six."

"Thank you..."

After healing up, they returned to their date. They didn't have any real schedule, so they decided to look around. They then stopped by a man playing trumpet at a fountain.

"You don't see these around much."

"Yeah, but we should help this guy, he's doing pretty good." Said Gil before flipping a quarter into his hat.

"Thanks pal."

After leaving something for the trumpeter, decided to walk and talk as they walk around the mall, seeing what they'd like to do.

"No way, your brother literally captured the city's entire population of hornets just so he can douse them in toxic waste and become a superhero?"

"Yep."

"Well that explains the giant laser eye hornets from 10 years ago, and now I know who's to blame for the death of our goldfish." Said Claire, flaring her nostrils.

"If it helps he's probably in jail, again."

"I sure hope so, your brother sounds crazy and it's a good thing the both of you are more comfy in your human disguises."

"Trust me, if we were still attached, I'd probably be getting sold for a cigarette."

Both sisters shivered. They then stopped by and saw a booth.

"Hello, are you a couple on a date?"

"Yeah?"

"Well you've come to the right place. Buy a charm and you'll have a symbol for your love."

"Really?"

"Yep, so what do you want?"

He then showed them a 2 halves of a heart, 2 rings that interlock, a dick and pussy necklace...

"We'll take the life sized sword and shield." Gil and Kristine said.

The guy running the booth was taken aback by that.

"Really?" He then looked at the sword using the shield as a sheath. "But those are real weapons."

"In my mind I'm a knight."

"And in my mind, I'm his steed, that he makes out with."

"...I'm not even gonna mention how odd that is."

"Just give us the sword and shield."

"Fine, but if you get hurt, it's your fault."

'We won't.'

As they continued their date, getting some pretzels, that's when every monitor in the mall turned to static.

"Huh? What's going on Gil?"

"I dunno, but I hope it's nothing."

That's when the monitors revealed an ugly face.

"Oh god, it's the inbred rich bully I told you about."

"Good god! Please tell me that acne isn't genetic."

"It is."

"Gilbert Dooglees!"

"I appreciate somebody finally getting it, but oh my god, why someone so hideous?"

"How dare you interrupt me as I showed a common birth why he was unworthy of us, and how dare you, another unworthy commoner stop me?"

"Because you're a brat who got spoiled rotten by your parents' money. That kid I saved was an orphan, had to go through living conditions that are much WORSE for us commoners. He donated money to help people so they don't go through what he did!"

"I'm you're prattling on about something boring like the teacher you are, but for the life of me I'm not what it means." He said. "Anyways, as you can see, I have kidnapped your sisters, and I shall make an example of them for when commoners oppose the upper class!"

"Oh hell no! You did NOT get my sisters involved!"

"And watch as I touch them for every minute you don't come and face me in a duel!"

"Oh, I'll fight you kid, and I'll ensure your parents write you out of their will!" Shouted Gil, raising his life sized golden sword charm.

"Yeah! Let's kick his ass!" Shouted Kristine.

"I shall wait for you on the rooftop of this mall, and if you don't arrive within 30 minutes...hee hee hee hee..."

"Eww..." both sisters groaned.

"Oh, and to make sure you don't arrive on time..."

That's when the mall was flooded with men and women wearing pigeon masks.

"What the heck is with the masks?" asked Claire.

"He sees you all as lower than pigeons." Said one of the minions before attacking! He cut down this person!

"Whoa...you killed him..."

"If I wanna be a knight one day...I don't have a choice but to..."

One came at Kristine, but she blocked with her shield and then killed that one with a swing of her arm!

"Heh, 2nd time is always the easiest, ain't it?"

"You killed a guy before?"

"That time was an accident, I swear!"

"Riiiiight."

There were too many, they were being overrun, it looked like they were about to die until...

"I cast V-ire!" Then a giant V made of fire blew a ton of the minions away!"

The 2 looked over and saw it was one of Gil's students!

"Ferdinand!?"

"It's Virlius Tersha!"

"It's Ferdinand!"

"Whatever! Me and my brave guild have gathered to vanquish these fiend-" Melissa, holding a knife and dressed like a bandit then shoved him out of the way!

"Hey Mr. Dooglees. Did you know that your class was actually a guild of adventurers this whole time?"

"I'm sorry kid but...the fuck did you just say to me?"

Then the rest of his class armed with different weapons and of various warrior classes and mage classes appeared in front of Gil, Kristine and Claire.

"...you can be adventurers, but you can't study?"

"Give us some credit teach, we came to save you." Said Nick Nick who wore a barbarian fur coat and carried a huge axe.

"Indeed, and now that you 'ave taken up the role of horse knight, we shall 'ave you join our guild." Said Sherlock in detective clothes and holding a pistol.

"Now go save our 2 Brawlers." Said Twelve who wore armor.

"Horse Knight?" Then Gil and Kristine looked at each other. "Hell...yes." oh, and also inside Gil's head...'BRAWLERS!? MY SISTERS CAN FUCKING BOX!?'

That's when Kristine and Clarie plopped Gil on their back.

"Alright, I'll protect you, and you protect me! Got it?"

"Hell yes!"

"Remus! Forrest!" Called Ferdinand. "Time to call forth Mozial, the Flamboyant Tree Man!"

"Really? One of your summons is a tree?"

"Trust us, his tennis powers are deadly." Said Remus.

"If you say so."

The summoning commenced and a white pine tree with a human head, arms and legs, holding a tennis racket appeared.

"Fear me!" He said in a flamboyant voice before throwing a tennis ball into the air and then swatting it! "Expansion!" The tennis ball then grew! "Ignite!" The giant tennis ball then was set on fire and mowed down a chunk of the henchmen!

"Thank you guys, now we're off! Yah Claire and Kristine!"

Both girls neighed and then started running to the rooftop! The minions thought they could stop them, but Gil slashed at them while Kristine blocked and then countered! With Claire chomping on their faces if they got too close.

They fought and finally made it to the roof as the inbred kid was just letting go of their chests.

"Oooh, there you are."

"Aye yai yai! He's even uglier in person said Claire.

The inbred kid before them had zits all over his face, the ones on his forehead looked more like the bumps on heads in cartoons after getting his on the head. He had shorts purple hair, his nose was long and curved like a hook. His teeth were white, at least he takes care of those teeth, but sure as hell doesn't make up for the fact that his teeth were very uneven. His chin was curving to the side making his head look like the ugliest ghost in history. His right ear was shaped like a kangaroo and his left ear was shaped like a panther.

"Ugly? How rude!"

"It's the truth!"

"Doesn't matter anyways, now that you are here..." Then he pulled out a gun!

Kristine reacted and blocked shots with her solid gold shield.

"No fair! Who said you filthy creatures, lower than commoners, could have weapons made of gold?"

"Oh Hell no, you didn't just call my girlfriend a filthy creature." scowled Gil. "She's got the finest ass, chest, and face in this whole world!"

"Disgusting, humans and monsters should've been kept separate if you ask me."

"Are you gonna murder a teen?"

"No, but he will receive harsh discipline."

'I dunno, a guy this ugly should've been taken out of his misery at birth.'

'Now that's not nice. It should have been after he became one.'

"You're gonna show me punishment!? I believe my parents writing me out of the will was punishment enough!"

"Oooh, burn!"

That's when he reloaded the gun and started unloading all the bullets again, just for it to be empty again.

"Wow, you're an idiot, and I don't think taking away the money will make you any smarter." He then ran over and smacked the gun out of the way. That's when the ugly kid punched him! "Ah! What the fuck?"

He took off his gloves to reveal solid diamond knuckles.

"Oh good god, look at his hands!" Kristine pointed to his hands that had 8 fingers on both.

"I think I'm gonna heave." spoke her twin.

"You can count us in on that." Said Jade and Elanor.

"Shut up! All of you!" That distraction gave Gil time to kick him in the face! "Oh!"

With that guy on the ground, he rushed to his sisters and cut them loose!

"I heard that the both of you are brawler class in an adventure guild."

"Yeah, don't worry, we know where you're going with this." Said Jade as Elanor cracked her knuckles.

"We can talk later AFTER we bust this guys teeth in."

He got up as both sisters approached him.

"You think I won't hit a woman? I'm will if I must!" He threw the punch, but Elanor caught it. "Doesn't that hurt? Those knuckles are solid diamond!"

"We've caught punches strong enough to break diamond." Said Elanor.

"Oh dear..."

"Now, this is for thinking you can touch us just because you're rich." Said Jade.

*30 minutes of girlish screams and non-stop punching...*

"Ow..."

"I'm gonna notify your parents about this tomorrow."

"No! They're on vacation and threatened to disown me if they hear about this."

"Then why did you do it?"

"I thought I could get away with it."

"Punch him again, I have some calls to make." Said Gil.

BAM!

So Gil called the cops, called the headmaster of the academy and then him, the headmaster and the chief of police called his parents. Boy were they pissed when their phones and the butler's phone were called simultaneously. Suffice to say, they were not merciful.

"You better pack up! You're moving to your uncle Dan's house!"

"No! Not uncle Dan! I'll be among the commoners!"

"That's the point you brat!"

"Well, this is wrapping up pretty well, but it sucks our date got ruined."

"What are you talking about? Having some fun, then defeating a villain? This was an awesome date." Said Kristine.

"Yeah, it helped us vent out our anger." spoke Claire.

"Really? Wow girls, and thanks for letting me live my dream as a knight."

"No big deal, but now...umm..."

"What's up?"

"Well...you're a cool guy."

"Hah! That's a laugh." Called Melissa, as they were all exiting the mall.

"I was doing some thinking as I got ready for the date and...yes, we can fuck."

"Ooooooooh!" The class went.

"Go home kids!"

The class dispersed with Adeline the Talking Dog saying "Make sure to wear a condom!"

"They better have their homework tomorrow, otherwise detention." Gil mumbled.

Both sides blushed before walking back to Gil's home for a hot night.


	182. Chapter 182

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 182

Yui and his family run into Trahzo and they have to deal with a certain tincan, with a children's card game.

Series: Yugioh

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Yui and his family were at a resort enjoying a relaxing vacation, despite the constant stares because of his wife and daughter wearing swimsuits that were way too slutty.

Marisa wearing a black trikini and Cynthia wearing a blue top and bottom that hugged her body so much they nearly blended in and made her look naked.

Yui and Marisa made out a lot around the resort, and Yui also made sure to sneak in a few french kisses for Cynthia when nobody was looking, as to not get caught by anyone for doing obscenities to a minor in public.

Right now they were in their hotel room while Yui was rubbing Cynthia as she sat on his lap making her moan.

Marisa sat next to them in a bathrobe. "You're doing really good sweetheart." Marisa told Cynthia.

"Thank you mommy."

"Taking a family vacation was a nice idea." smiled Yui while pinching Cynthia's breasts making her jump with a blush. "Just a way for us to relax and bond like a family. And a way to get Cynthia away from all that homework."

"Which reminds me, since it's summer, you gotta make sure you write about what you did during vacation." Spoke Marisa.

"Awwwww, but you're my mommy, you literally know what I did every summer vacation."

"No buts, or I'll spank yours."

That made Cynthia blush and smile.

"And I'll use a spell so you CAN'T enjoy it."

Then Cynthia pouted.

"So, isn't this great? No Omni, Jack, especially none of that crazy human who I've finally forgotten the name of."

"You mean Tr-" Then Cynthia covered Marisa's mouth.

"Please don't say that name, it hurts me in the bad way."

"Let's just say that one dude is a bit...what's the word?" asked Yui.

"Insane." Said Cynthia before Yui put his hands lower, grabbing Cynthia's ass. "Ooh, daddy~"

"That's the word sweetie."

"So, mind if I suck your cock today honey? Our daughter's been keeping you all to herself for a week."

"I'd be insulted if you didn't."

She then grabbed at Yui's swim trunks and tugged. They came undone with his dick flopping out and fully hard. Marisa then threw off her top and was about to take a lick, but then…

"ATTENTION!" The speakers announced. "This hotel is no longer safe for it may be torn down right about now."

"Oh, now what?" Complained Yui.

"We are currently under attack!" Then the walls rumbled and explosions were flashing behind the curtains. "Please evacuate at once!"

"Damn it! This always happens." groaned Yui.

"What do we do now daddy?"

"Isn't it obvious? We hunt down who's responsible and destroy that ass in more ways than one if I Like the look of their ass."

They got their clothes on and started running towards the exit, where they see a robot army destroying everything and killing people.

"Oh god, is this Skynet again? Damn it! When will people use another tired cliche!"

"Glory to The Machine King!" Shouted a Robotic Knight as he waved his saber around.

"The Machine King?" Asked Cynthia.

"Let's not have that guy notice us as we sneak away and find this Machine King." Marisa suggested.

They sneaked down the sidewalk, but as they turned the corner...

"YOU!" yelled Yui pointing at Trahzo.

"Gasp! Yui-chan!" He said excitedly before pulling out a gun.

BANG! One for Yui! BANG! One for Cynthia! He was gonna shoot Marisa, but then Yui and Cynthia stopped him.

"Wait! My wife is not invincible like me and Cynthia!"

"She's not?"

"Don't you shoot my mommy!" glared Cynthia with the hole closing up. "Or else."

"By that I mean my sweet little angel will eat you. Ala Blob style."

"Ha...I've encountered a shit ton of cults that worship a monster hunter named Van Helsing since we last met, teaching me how to kill any monster, even if it seems impossible, your daughter doesn't scare me." Trahzo explained. "So anyways, why is this town looking so lively? Is there a festival going on?"

"Festive? Everything is either reduced to rubble, a bloody pulp, or on fire!"

"I know, fun right?"

"Oh absolutely! But the downside is that if we stick around, chances are it'll be blamed on me, and I won't get my deposit back."

"Blamed on you?" He said as a human was being mauled by a Mechanicalchaser.

"Yeah, for some reason, I tend to get blamed for a lot, don't know why." remarked Yui as a man ran by screaming before tripping him up as a Cyber Stein groaned and dragged him away as he screamed in terror.

"Yeah, this does seem like your fault, so how can we stop it?"

"...during your travels, have you encountered a game called Yugioh?" Yui tried getting out because he knows he needs Trahzo's help.

"Nope, how do you play?" Trahzo said, curious.

"Well, I could either talk to you directly and answer questions, we do a classic training montage, but because I am a lazy bastard, I'm gonna just cram the directions in your head." Then he used his divine powers to teach him the game. "So, how's that?"

Trahzo put up a thumbs up. "And what convenience? A card shop right next to us!"

The family couldn't believe they didn't notice, as Trahzo spent a few minutes getting a deck ready, meanwhile a woman got ran over by an Cycroid.

"Okay, that's Stephen King levels of a stupid death." Said Trahzo as he stepped out of the card store with a deck.

"Alright, so you ready to d-d-d-d-d-d-duel?" asked Yui.

"Yeah, I'm feeling the flow!"

"Let's rev it up!"

"My new friends are gonna swing into action!"

"Then you better get your game on!"

"I'm gonna high five the sky with that Machine King's head!"

"Mommy...what's going on?"

"Those are called terrible catchphrases." replied Marisa. "But to some, they're endearing."

"Don't worry you two, I'll teach you how to play later." chuckled Yui while pulling out a battle city styled duel disk from his sleeves and put it on his left arm. "And then the WORLD will know about the game."

"Oooooh, so that's what those things are for." Said Trahzo before pulling out a bowie knife shaped duel disk. "I got this from some guy that me and 2 other kids viciously eviscerated. I thought he was some weird serial killer comedian."

"Do I wanna know?"

"All you have to know is that they are both God Killer Level." Said Trahzo.

"Organic life form detected! Exterminate!" Shouted a Lillybot.

"Marisa you and Cynthia get to cover. Its time to use a children's card game to save the day!"

"Ooh, let's see how well my 1st time goes." Said Trahzo.

"So you want to take this guy on?"

"Yeah, I got this!"

"Well make sure you don't destroy the robot, we need to know where The Machine King is hiding."

"Let's party!" Said Trahzo, getting his duel disk ready.

"Duel!" Then the Lillybot got it's duel disk arm ready.

 **Trahzo: 4000**

 **Lillybot: 4000**

That's when twin drones appeared on either side of them.

"Let's start things off! I draw!" Trahzo announced.

 **Trahzo's hand: 6**

"I place one card face down and end my turn!"

 **Lillybot's hand: 6**

"I draw! I summon Jinzo #7!"

A robot with numerous mismash parts appeared with a brain in a head case.

 **Jinzo #7- ATK: 500/DEF: 400**

I Jinzo #7's effect to attack you directly!"

Jinzo #7 ran up to Trahzo and punched him in the gut!

 **Trahzo: 3500**

"Gah! Oh, what the fuck? I thought holograms couldn't hurt me!"

"Oh, that's a myth, the pain is actually happening, the show is really accurate." Said Yui. "They just can't be screaming bloody murder or show blood since kids need to imitate the duelists."

"Hmm...nothing too broken...yeah, just gotta not get hit again." Trahzo stated before drawing a card.

 **Trahzo's hand: 6**

"I put down another card face down and end my turn."

"I draw!"

 **Lillybot's hand: 6**

"I summon Silver Gadget."

A silver robot appeared in a flash.

 **Silver Gadget- ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000**

"Then use its effect to summon Gold Gadget!"

A gold robot appeared in a flash besides the gold one.

 **Gold Gadget- ATK: 1700/DEF: 800**

"Now I overlay both level 4 monsters to XYZ summon Heavy Armored Train Ironwolf!"

"Whoa, cool space effects!" spoke Trahzo as a vortex appeared on the floor as the monsters fell in with a train rising up with a yellow wolf head piece on the front.

 **Heavy Armored Train Ironwolf- ATK: 2200/DEF: 2200**

"Now, attack his facedown monster!"

"I activate the trap, Mirror Force!" Both monsters were destroyed!

"When Heavy Armored Train Ironwolf is destroyed by battle or card effect, I can add a level 4 machine type monster from my deck to my hand." Lillybot explained. "Now I put a card face down and end my turn."

"Don't mess up dude or else everyone is gonna die!" called out Yui.

'Don't you mean I'm gonna die you invincible jackass.' Thought Trahzo before drawing.

 **Trahzo's hand: 6**

"I put 2 cards face down and end my turn!"

"Is face down all you're gonna do!?" Asked Lillybot as she drew a card.

 **Lillybot's hand: 5**

"If you have a problem with that, then why don't you come over here and attack me yourself?"

"Great idea! I summon myself! Now I attack!" Lillybot charged at the face down monster and struck it, only to reveal it was a monster with 1100 defense to her 500 attack! "Aaaaah!"

 **Trahzo: 3500**

 **Lillybot: 3400**

"How'd you like that?"

"I activate Trap Hole!" Then Trahzo's Masked Chameleon was destroyed!

"Dammit, I was gonna Synchro Summon with that." Trahzo then drew.

 **Trahzo's hand: 5**

"Lemme guess you're gonna put down a face down again!"

"Maybe later, right now it's time for a normal summon! I normal summon Tin Goldfish! Since I normal summoned a level 4 monster! I can special summon Kagetokage! Since I normal summoned Tin Goldfish I can also special summon another level 4 monster! I special summon Heroic Challenger - Extra Sword! Let's end this in one fell swoop I overlay all 3 to XYZ summon Number 32: Shark Drake! Then with Extra Sword as an XYZ material, Shark Drake gets a boosted 1000 attack points! Now go! Attack Lillybot directly!"

Shark Drake air swam at a panicking Lillybot before she took 3800 points of direct damage!

"Aiyeeee!"

 **Trahzo: 3500**

 **Lillybot: -400**

"Not bad for your first duel!" Said Yui.

"Thanks mom." Then Trahzo turned to the Lillybot. "Okay you, where is your leader?"

"The TV station, just east from here, but you'll never make it! DISTRESS BEACON!"

"Cynthia! Sick her!"

She took care of the Lillybot, but that's when a mix of Scrap Monsters and Roid Monsters appeared!

"Time to bounce!" Then Trahzo and the others started running off towards the direction Lillybot pointed them to.

"This is the part in the game that still sucks!" Said Yui. "Who would've guessed a game discovered in Ancient Egypt would cause so much trouble?"

"This game was discovered in Egypt?" Cynthia asked.

"Yup, and they didn't use cards, they would giant ass stone slabs to summon monsters. And I mean slabs that would take several people just to move."

"That's weird."

"All kinds of unique magic is weird, child!" Shouted Trahzo as an Ancient Gear Hunting Hound was trying to bite him in the ass. "Can someone get this robot dog off me?"

Meanwhile at the TV Station...

"My king, there are human duelists coming, what are your orders?" Said a Deskbot 008.

"Let those fools come! They shall understand the penalty of defying my rule, by my own hands!"

"Yes my king."

Later, we see a Morphtronic Cameran and Morphtronic Celfon patrolling the TV station front doors. Hiding behind some trash cans, Trahzo was slapped.

"Okay fine, we won't tie your wife to a fishing pole and use her as bait."

"Damn straight. She's too good for that. At least until we get back home."

"I won't ask, but I think I know how to get past those guards."

"How?"

"When I was universe hopping, one of the cults who worshipped Van Helsing taught me how to make EMP bombs to disable automatons."

"Damn it Van, you don't do that to automatons, you fuck them." Yui shook his head. "Amateur."

Then Trahzo grabbed some trash and threw something together. "Now for the holy blessing. Oh goddess of light Sha-ine, make these metallic bodies enter eternal slumber and return the wrathful light that gives them light." Then he threw it!

The EMP went off and both Morphtronics fell with audible clangs.

"Alright, let's go!"

"Sha-Ine?"

"I encountered a lot of other cults, and slaughtered more people than you dare to know."

"How have we not gone on a road trip together?"

"Yes we did, the entire Pokemon World. Oh I remember that trip like it was yesterday. I think my favorite part was when I was about to set fire to Ilex Forest, but then you stopped me Yui-chan, back when you were disguised as Yugy."

"Also, what's with the Yui-chan?"

"Oh, I met this one knife crazed Yakuza turned knife crazed Construction CEO who loved calling guy he always tries to stab, Kiryu-Chan. So, I thought I should take that and call the person I always wanna shoot and stab, Yui-chan." Explained Trahzo. "Which reminds me-" Then he grabbed Yui's wrist and slammed a knife down into Yui's right hand.

"OW! Oh fuck! Who knew you were into that stuff." he hissed in pain while Marisa walked over and slammed her knee into Trahzo's groin.

"Urk! Why do you pretend to feel pain? You can just regenerate and heal off that. That's why I attack you, you're the person who never dies." Trahzo laughed while groaning.

"Can we just get to the bad guy now?"

"Cynthia's right, let's go save this town, then I'll stab and shoot you even more."

"You know if you wanna bang just ask. I'm open minded." remarked Yui with a laugh.

"What's he talking about?" Asked Trahzo, who doesn't know what sex is.

"Well you see, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much, they get wild and crazy, with or without alcohol."

"I have no idea what that means, but I'm going to assume you're spouting nonsense." Replied Trahzo.

They infiltrated the TV station, Yui took some robots to the broom closet saying he took care of them, but later Trahzo got bored of Yui's slow process of destroying robots and just started launching rockets from a bazooka!

"The fools are almost here to meet their destruction!"

"Slow them down, their pathetic attempts amuse me."

That's when a Unicycular, Junkuriboh, and Jinzo stood in their way.

"I'm gonna need Cynthia's help for this," then Trahzo drove his fist into Cynthia's stomach!

"Urk...that actually...hurts?"

"Van Helsing enchantment, anyways, become a giant spiky boxing glove!"

"Only daddy tells me what to do." she glared. "And YOU'RE not my daddy."

"Sweetie, be a giant spiky boxing glove for daddy's sidekick."

"Fine." She pouted, transforming.

"Time for the coolest attack a robot can do!" He then turned to the robots. "Have a taste of your own medicine!"

"Wait...what's he going to do with our daughter?" Marisa asked.

What they were not aware of is that within Trahzo's clenched fist was an unclipped grenade.

"Rocket Punch!" He swung the fist so hard, the spiky glove flew off off his now empty hand, then the grenade went off inside the spiky glove, making the spiky glove fly very fast at the robots, taking them all down and knocking the door down. Cynthia sat up, dazed, as Trahzo skipped past her.

"Wha...happened?"

"Regret for running into me again, that's what's ha-"

"SO YOU'VE FINALLY MADE IT..." Announced a loud voice. That's when the lights switched on to reveal a giant silver and red robot, with yellow shoulders.

"Wait, YOU'RE the one in charge?" asked Yui with doubt.

"That's right, you may have made it this far, but you have one more minion to get through before me! Robotic Knight! To me, my loyal commander!"

"Yes sir." spoke the machine walking out with a duel disk on his arm.

"Really? You're giving me sloppy seconds? Boo!" called Yui.

"You will die for challenging my king!" Then Robotic Knight got his duel disk ready.

"Oh, you wanna play tin can? Alright, I'm gonna enjoy turning you into a soda can." smirked Yui turning his on.

"You got this Yui." Said Trahzo, assault rifle in his hands, pointed at Robotic Knight.

"No cheating, unless you want me to unleash a Full Salvo on this entire city!" Demanded the Machine King.

"Put the gun down Trahzo. In yugioh, people NEVER use guns. Every problem, war, civil war, and gang war, is solved with a children's card game."

"That's weird, but I'll take your word for it."

 **Yui: 4000**

 **Robotic Knight: 4000**

"I draw!" Said Robotic Knight.

 **Robotic Knight's hand: 6**

"And I yawn." spoke Yui before yawning making the robot growl.

"I normal summon Ancient Gear Hunting Hound."

 **Said hound jumped out and howled.**

Ancient Gear Hunting Hound- ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000

"Now I activate its effect! When normal summoned, you take 600 damage!" Then Ancient Gear Hunting Hound then fired it's fangs at Yui!

"OW!" he cried when they hit.

 **Yui: 3400**

"I swear to Zarc if you pull the shit the Obelisk Force did, I'm gonna make you my robo bitch!"

"I place a card facedown and end my turn."

Then it was Yui's turn.

 **Yui's hand: 6**

"You think your little pooch is enough to stop me? First I'll place the field spell Sanctuary in the Sky!"

The field around them turned into a fluffy cloud ground with a temple in the background.

"Funny, I thought if I were to die, I'd end up in Hell." Said Trahzo.

"Pretty." smiled Cynthia.

"This field is just one part, because now I'm gonna summon forth Zeradias, Herald of Heaven!"

A warrior resembling Warrior of Zera appeared with red horns, green wings, green gauntlets, and with a two ended weapon.

 **Zeradias, Herald of Heaven- ATK: 2100/DEF: 800**

"Now go and tear that mutt a new one!"

Wind wrapped around Zeradias' spear before he thrusted it, destroying Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!

 **Robotic Knight: 2900**

"Ha! Choke on that tincan!"

It was Robotic Knight's turn again and he drew.

 **Robotic Knight Hand: 5.**

"I play 2 spells! Sparks and Hinotama! Sparks inflicts 200 damage to you while Hinotama does 500!"

Then Yui was bombarded with flaming sparks, then those flaming sparks turned into fireballs and Yui was bombarded by that as well!

 **Yui: 2700**

"Are you okay? Did you get perfectly flame broiled? I might eat you, I'm not scared of cannibalism."

"What is wrong with you?" Asked Marisa.

"Yeah, the only ones who get to eat daddy is us!" huffed Cynthia.

"Not what I was talking about." Said Marisa. "I mean...why is everything about you just violence?"

"We can discuss that after we survive."

Then it was Yui's turn and he drew a card.

 **Yui's hand: 5**

"You left yourself wide open. This is gonna be TOO easy if you're suppose to be this guy's second in command."

That's when Zeradias attacked directly.

"I activate the trap card, Dimensional Prison!" That's when Zeradias was banished! "Did you really think I would make it that simple for your fleshbag?"

"An okay move, but not really anything special." Replied Yui. "But since I already attacked, I'll go ahead and throw down a face down. Your move."

"I draw!"

 **Robotic Knight's Hand: 4.**

"I summon, Submarineroid!"

The marine rose up from the ground.

 **Submarineroid- ATK: 800/DEF: 1800**

"Mommy, is that a giant toy?"

"Now attack!" Then it fired it's torpedo!

The torpedo blew up at Yui who went flying and fell on top of Marisa.

 **Yui: 1900**

Yui nestled in and nuzzled her chest. "Oh yeah, now this is what I call a soft landing."

"Honey, now's not the time."

"..."

"If you win, I'll do things I keep saying no to."

"But you hardly say no to anything."

"I haven't said yes to 'that' one thing yet, have I?"

"Fucking hell yeah I'm gonna win this!" Then he got up and ran back over to Robotic Knight.

"Finally, I now activate the effect of Submarineroid, it now goes from attack to defense position after attacking. I place a card face down. Now I end my turn."

Then Yui drew a card.

 **Yui's hand: 5**

"I'm gonna go ahead and activate my trap, Miraculous Descent!"

"What!?"

Then Zeradias, Herald of Heaven came back.

"Now destroy Submarineroid!"

Zeradias thrusted his spear up, it was bathed with light this time, then he threw it! The spear hit Submarineroid and it exploded!

"And there goes your toy."

"Nice, but he's still standing! He might have just a few more cheap tricks."

"You shouldn't count daddy out just yet."

"Hah! I'm gonna win this, easy."

Robotic Knight then drew.

 **Robotic Knight Hand: 3.**

"I play Mystical Space Typhoon! I destroy your field spell! Now, I special summon Cyber Dragon!"

 **Cyber Dragon- ATK: 2100/DEF: 1600**

"Next I normal summon Bri Synchron."

 **Bri Synchron- ATK: 1500/DEF: 1100**

"Cyber Dragon, attack Zeradias!"

Both monsters having the same attack points destroyed each other!

"Bri Synchron, attack this fool!"

It flew at Yui at sonic speed before upper cutting him!

 **Yui: 400**

"Daddy!" cried Cynthia in worry.

"Don't worry Cynthia, after this, I'll give you a nice juicy cock to suck."

'Is this what being a 3rd wheel is like?' Thought Trahzo. 'Meh...'

Then Yui drew a card.

 **Yui's hand: 5**

"You should just give up flesh bag." spoke Robotic Knight.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you over the sound of me winning." chuckled Yui. "I was going easy on you because I like to make things stretch out, but now I'm going to crush you! First off, I activate the spell Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen!"

A large red curtain rose up with pillars behind him.

"With this card, I can special summon a monster when I have none, and I'll use it to bring forth this beauty, Splendid Venus!"

An orange armored woman appeared with four white angel wings and held a scepter.

 **Splendid Venus- ATK: 2800/DEF: 2400**

"And I activate her effect! All non-fairy monsters lose 500 attack and defense points while this card is out! Not to mention all my spell and trap card effects can't be negated."

"Argh." Was all Robotic Knight could say.

"That's the 2nd robot today that's expressed fear." Said Trahzo.

"But I'm not done! I activate Solidarity! Since I only have a fairy type monster in my grave, if all I have is one type of monster in the graveyard, then all other monsters with the same type I control gain 800 attack points!"

Splendid Venus then started charging an attack.

Splendid Venus was now at 3600 Attack Points while Bri Synchron went down to 1000 Attack Points.

"You won't beat me!"

"Wrong. Because I'm gonna summon Marshmallon!"

 **Marshmallon- ATK: 300/DEF: 500**

"First off, Splendid Venus destroy Bri Synchron!"

Venus' spear was bathed in light as it charged it's attack, before finally vaporizing Bri Synchron with a giant laser!

 **Robotic Knight: 300**

"Now it's your turn Marshmallon, finish him off!"

Marshmallon hopped over and bopped Robotic Knight gently.

 **Robotic Knight: 0**

"..."

One circuit blew, then another, then 2, then 3 more, and then Robotic Knight blew up and it was so strong that our heroes were flung 5 feet back!

"WOAH!"

"You may have defeated my commander, but now you must duel me, in order to save this city!"

"Ooh! Hey! Tag out! Tag out! Please?" Cried Trahzo.

"No way Trahzo, in a duel, you gotta play all the way." spoke Yui. "In yugioh, its duel or die. There ain't no tag outs."

"I wanna take this guy, come-on man!"

"Oh! You wanna duel him? I thought you meant tag out, as in you wanted out of this stuff."

"The hell that's being raised right now, no way am I backing out!" He said as Yui walked back.

"If you're so confident to feel Krillin levels of pain before I save everyone, go on ahead."

"I have no idea who Krillin is, but I'm gonna win this! I bet my nunchuckerangs on it."

"Nunchuckerangs?" Asked Cynthia.

"A boomerang, that's also a pair of nunchucks!"

"That sounds so cool."

"Does not." muttered Yui.

"You can play with them after I defeat this coil head thing."

"Yay."

'They're not that cool.' thought Yui with a huff.

Both then drew 5 cards.

 **Trahzo: 4000**

 **Machine King: 4000**

"I draw!"

 **Machine King's Hand: 6**

"I normal summon Lionhearted Locomotive!"

Said monster came rolling out onto the field with a loud whistle.

 **Lionhearted Locomotive- ATK: 2400/DEF: 2100**

"Finally I put down a card face down and end my turn."

"Hey Machine King! Anna called! She wants to sue!" called Yui.

"I draw!"

 **Trahzo's hand: 6**

"I Normal Summon Tin Goldfish."

 **Tin Goldfish- ATK: 800/DEF: 2000**

"Since I normal summoned it, I can activate its effect, which allows me to special summon a level 4 monster. Let's go Masked Chameleon!"

 **Masked Chameleon- ATK: 1600/DEF: 1100**

"And now that I have a tuner, I can tune my level 4 Masked Chameleon with my level 4 Tin Goldfish! I Synchro Summon Red Dragon Archfiend!"

 **Red Dragon Archfiend- ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000**

"Now attack!"

Red Dragon Archfiend's fist lit on fire and then punched that train, making it explode!

 **Machine King: 3400**

"Now I place a card face down and end my turn."

 **Machine King's hand: 5**

"First, I play one card face down. Next, I will summon one monster face down defense mode. Your move flesh bag."

Trahzo then drew a card.

 **Trahzo's hand: 4**

"Hmph, hmm...alright I'll just go for it, I normal summon Akuriboh!"

 **Akuriboh- ATK: 300/DEF: 200**

"I activate the trap card, Torrential Tribute!"

That's when a blue burst of energy destroyed Red Dragon Archfiend, Ankuriboh, and the facedown monster!

"Then I activate the trap card, Machine King 3000 B. C. This trap then becomes an effect monster that I can special summon!"

 **Machine King 3000 B. C. ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000**

"I activate the effect of Ankuriboh, when it's destroyed by battle or card effect, I get to add Monster Reborn from my deck to my hand!"

"Hmm, I feel like Trahzo needs a cheerleading team to boost morale." spoke Yui.

"You want cheerleaders? Well it's a good thing I brought a team of girls with me today. Can you magic them cheerleader uniforms please?" Then he threw 3 Pokeballs revealing Lopunny, Tsareena and Leavanny.

Yui snapped his fingers before cheerleading outfits appeared on all of them. "Now go on and cheer my sidekick on!"

"Lop!"

"Leavaaan!"

"Reeeeena!"

They shook their pom poms, jumped and landed while doing splits!

"I place another card face down and end my turn."

Then Trahzo drew.

 **Trahzo's hand: 5**

"I place a monster face down then end my turn."

"Boring."

"If you were to see my hand right now, then you'd know I'm taking a page from you for drawing out a duel."

"In that case, that's my boy!"

"I draw!"

 **Machine King's Hand: 3**

"I activate the trap card, Ojama Trio! I send 3 Ojama tokens to your side of the field and when they're destroyed, you take 300 damage for each!"

Then token versions of Ojama Yellow, Green and Black appeared.

"Well, if a robot hated organic life, I'm glad it's destroying this organic life!" Yui commented.

"Hello sir." Said Ojama Green.

"Hope you don't mind us taking up 3 of your monster card zones." Said Ojama Yellow.

"We won't be long sadly, so why don't we get to know each other with the limited time we currently have?" Said Ojama Black.

"Now I play the spell, Raigeki! This spell destroys all of my opponent's monsters!"

"It was nice knowing you!" screamed Ojama Yellow before all three were blown away.

"Now take 900 points of damage!"

"Aaaah!"

 **Trahzo: 3100**

"Wow, it feels like a cartoon when things that don't kill me should really be killing me, but instead just cause me horrible pain..." He was about to fall down, but he held on as he used only his feet to pull himself back up. "...BUT I GUESS THAT'S JUST THE FUN OF IT, HAHAHAHAH!"

"Now I sacrifice Machine King 3000 B.C. to summon myself! The Machine King!"

Then a robot who looks nothing like The Machine King that Trahzo is dueling right now appeared!

 **ATK: 2200/DEF: 2000**

"Now Attack!"

"Hey, what's the big idea h-" No time for Trahzo to finish that sentence as The Machine King's chest opened up and fired a laser beam! "Aaaaaaah!" The laser encompassed his entire body!

 **Trahzo: 900**

"Give up! You can't win!" Laughed the 'Machine King'?

"Lop Lop!"

"Reena!"

"Vanny! Leavanny!"

All 3 then kicked a leg up, turned around, shaking their asses, allowing their skirts to fly up a bit and then did more splits.

"Come on man! If you lose, your cheer squad's cheers will have been for nothing! Is that what you want?!" called Yui.

"And now, I use the spell Mystical Space Typhoon, the last card in my hand to destroy your face down trap card!" A typhoon blew away his last defence...or did it? "Now I end my turn!"

Then Trahzo drew a card.

 **Trahzo's hand: 5**

"I was hoping you'd destroy that."

"Huh?"

"Your MST destroyed the trap card Waking The Dragon, and when that is destroyed I can ignore summoning conditions and special summon any Extra Deck Monster I want."

That's when the Yugioh GX theme song started blaring in the room for no reason.

"I special summon the Link Monster, Black Luster Soldier - Soldier of Chaos!"

 **Black Luster Soldier - Soldier of Chaos- ATK: 3000**

"Whoa!" Gasped Cynthia.

"And I ain't done."

"I use Monster Reborn and bring back Red Dragon Archfiend!"

"Whoa...daddy, you think he can bring out a 3rd monster with 3000 attack points?" Cynthia asked, getting excited.

"Time I play a spell, Supremacy Berry, I heal 2000 Life Points since your life points are higher than mine."

 **Trahzo: 2900**

"And now I normal summon Ritual Raven!"

 **Ritual Raven- ATK: 300/DEF: 300**

"Next I play the spell Cycle of the World. I activate Ritual Raven's effect, where it can be the whole tribute if I'm tribute summoning a Dark attribute monster. Come Demise, Supreme King of Armageddon."

 **Demise, Supreme King of Armageddon- ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000**

"So Yui, how's that for drawing things out?"

"Meh, it's ok." he waved off. 'Damn him for being cooler than me! I wanted to get praised by my princess!'

"Alright, time for some overkill." I activate Demise, Supreme King of Armageddon's effect. I pay 2000 life points and destroy all my opponent's cards on the field."

The Machine King then was destroyed when Demise swung it's axe, charged with dark energy!

 **Trahzo: 900**

"Now you take 200 damage per card that was destroyed."

 **The Machine King: 3200**

"Now for over kill!"

"Nooooooo!" Screamed the 'Machine King' as he was hit with 9000 points of direct damage!

 **The Machine King: -5800**

"Aaaaaaah!" The 'Machine King then started smoking, and then giant explosions happened all over its body!

"And that's g-" That's when the building started shaking. "Uh oh, time bail! Return cheer squad." He returned his Pokemon then threw a Master Ball. "Let's get outta here Solgaleo! Bye guys, hope we can have another adventure in the future!"

"Hey wait! Something's not right!" yelled Yui. "That wasn't the-"

Chunks of rubble were falling all around them.

"Okay, I'll continue this thought when we escape."

They all escaped and eventually the rubble stopped. That's when a robot with red arms, red circle chest, blue torso, red visor eyes and silver legs appeared.

"They may have won, but they only defeated Machine King Prototype!" Said the true Machine King. "They have not yet known the true danger of my power!" Then he laughed.

Meanwhile, Yui, Cynthia and Marisa find themselves in a different resort.

"Alright, hopefully we can enjoy our vacation this time." He said before snapping his fingers and putting everyone in swimsuits.

"Daddy, daddy! I wanna learn how to play so I can one day beat Trahzo."

"You mean, you wanna learn yugioh?"

"Yeah! If that wasn't the actual Machine King that Trahzo defeated, then we gotta be ready! You need me as a soldier daddy, and I wanna play a fun looking game."

"Well don't you worry sweetie. By the time I'm done with you, you're gonna make Yusei look like an amateur."

"I have no idea who that is, but let's do it!"

Then with a snap of his fingers, he gave her some cash and she ran over to a card shop conveniently across the street.


	183. Chapter 183

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 183

A midget runs into quite the lady on Halloween.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A person hummed while currently typing on their computer in a cubicle, sitting on a chair that was raised up higher than usual with halloween decorations around. "Alright, if I can just get this down, I won't have to worry about overtime." Muttered the person on the chair who was a very, very small man, only standing at a little less than three feet tall, who was wearing a black polo shirt and shorts, he had a mop of orange hair on his head and a clean shaved face. "I don't need the boss on my ass again. 'Don't make more work for me or the others just because you're slow' yeah well maybe if you didn't stare at the girl's asses maybe you could get your own work done on time."

"Well that's rich coming from you, all you can see is their asses."

The man jolted and turned and had to look up at a taller man with a blue polo shirt and black dress jeans with combed back blond hair who had a smirk making the shorter one sigh. "Jesus man, for a sec I thought you were the big man."

"Well I AM bigger than you by a few feet."

"Haha, another short joke, why do you work here when you have all this unused comedy gold." Replied the man sarcastically. "You'd probably be a good stand in for Jeff Dunham."

"Hey if this job doesn't work out, I heard Willy Wonka could use another Oompa Loompa."

"Yeah yeah, look can I just get back to work? I want to get this finished and get home before it gets dark."

"Why? Scared of the dark?" Chuckled the guy.

"No, I just don't wanna get swarmed by all the kids in my neighborhood. I wanna get home and ignore them when they come knocking, just me, a nice cold one, and reruns of Elvira."

"Wow, sounds like quite the party, how about this instead, for a hundred bucks I can give you something that will let you blend in."

"Nope. No way dude, I know how this goes. I'm not falling for it."

"Aw come on Joshy, you make me out to be some kind of bad guy."

"Don't think I haven't forgotten bring your kid to work day. Everyone around here couldn't stop laughing when you had me pretend to be your son." He deadpanned.

"I know, I know, but you see, I already bought the costume, and this year I have some extra help." He said deviously as Josh paused.

"What do you mea-"

"Now Jessie!"

Another guy ran over behind Josh and started slipping something over him. "Sorry Josh, he paid me to help!"

"What th-Get off me you son of a bitch! I'll bite your hand right off!"

"Do it, I'm wearing gloves! Come on Alfred, pull his clothes off!"

"On it!" Alfred moved down and tried to yank Josh's shoes and pants off.

"You assholes! I'll sue you both damn it!" Yelled Josh while trying to bite at Jessie's hands through the gloves.

"Wow, he's a real wild cat, I think we chose the right costume Alfred!"

"I know!"

"When I get out of this I'm gonna rip your balls right off you two!"

"Ooh, give him the mitts, put it on his hands, it's gonna be so cute!"

"I'm trying!"

(10 minutes later)

"Damn, that was hectic, but we finally did it."

"Yeah, how ya feeling Joshy?"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" He snarled while looking like he was foaming at the mouth. "I'm gonna kill both of you and shit down your throats for putting me in this...this...costume!"

"Come on, you look like a very cute kitten!" Laughed the friends as the small man glared on them.

"As soon as I get out of this, you two better run." He growled while in a black cat costume with cat paws over his hands and tail attached with fake ears.

"Oh relax Joshy, you look good. Besides, here's your hundred bucks." Alfred held out the dollar with Joshy snatching it away and stuffing it in his pocket. "It's not too bad, that's sure to keep you warm on the way home."

"Fuck you!"

"Aw come on, you look cute! Hey, do you want me to draw you some whiskers?"

"You bring a sharpy near me and you're gonna go home with it in your head." He warned before looking at the paws. "How the hell do you expect me to get my work done wearing these?!"

"Aw don't worry about it. We'll take care of it, consider it part of the cash, but you gotta wear that all the way back home, no taking any part off."

"Like hell I am!"

"Actually, you are, we ziptied the gloves closed and glued the zipper on the back, you're stuck like that."

"WHAT?!"

"Don't worry, if you make it home me and Jessie will swing over tomorrow and get you out of this." Chuckled Alfred as he picked up the short man and began to walk towards the door.

"YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" Roared the diminutive man before he was thrown out the door.

"Yeah yeah, have a nice night kid!"

"Why you-" He growled as the door was shut and locked, trapping him outside. He let out a loud yell and ran up before kicking and pounding on the door. "I'll kill you for this!" He shouted as he heard his friends laughing on the other side. 'That's it! Bottle of laxatives in both their coffees!'

He turned around and began to walk towards the parking lot. 'At least I can just drive ho….wait…. Shit! My keys are in my shorts and those numbskulls have them! Sos my wallet so I can't get a cab!' "FUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKKK!"

"Hey! No swearing young man, children shouldn't use such vulgar language!" spoke a woman walking by with the man glaring at her.

'Dumb broad.' He thought as he shook his head. 'Though I guess I'm kind of lucky she didn't realize I'm a grown adult, the last thing I want is a video or picture of me online.' he looked around and started to walk away from the building. 'Might as well get home as fast as possible, I just hope I don't have to deal with a crowd of kids blocking the streets just trying to get in a house.' He thought as he turned the corner and groaned, seeing hordes of kids in front of him. 'Oh come on!'

"Trick or treat!"

"Trick or treat!"

"Trick or treat!"

The small man sighed and had to slowly maneuver around them while keeping his head down and nearly crashed into a couple. 'Man, this brings back memories. Then it got annoying when I went to highschool.' He thought as he kept moving forward. 'Just keep your head down and act natural.'

"Come on, the next house has huge life size chocolate bars!"

"No way! Come on guys, let's move!"

"I'm gonna get more than you!"

"Nuh-uh!' Laughed the kids as they rushed forward, leaving Josh in a small clearing on the street alone.

'No thanks. To me, beer and titties are enough. I kinda feel bad for them, they have no idea what they're missing out on, except clean teeth, glad I brushed." He thought with a chuckle as he kept moving forward, unaware of the figure who was watching him from the shadows.

'Hmm, what do we have here? A small child all on their own without any parents around?' Thought the figure as they began to make a beeline towards him. 'He needs to be more careful, there's all kinds of dangerous people out tonight.'

"Ok, if I keep going forward, then I just need to go down the left and then it's a straight shot home. I just hope I don't miss Elvira, those boobs could block out the sun." Chuckled Josh. Suddenly he felt someone grab the back of his costume and lift him into the air with ease. 'Huh?'

"Hold up there fella, where do you think you're going?" Cooed a voice before he was spun around to come face to face with a furry face.

"Uh...my house?" He replied before looking at the person and noticed the face looked like a cougar, but when he looked down his eyes widened seeing the person looked like a cougar with a curved humanoid body wearing a black and white dress suit with black skirt, the legs on display with black heels, tail swishing behind her, and noticeable cleavage exposed, about a E size, making him look over a few times. "Hot damn."

"Thanks cutie, so do you know where your parents house is little guy?" She asked with a smile with him gulping.

'Holy shit, this lady went all out. Her costumes so tight I can see her tits under it. And the fur looks so realistic, she must have paid a fortune for this much.' "Uh yeah, just down the street, then a left."

"Great, then let's go, but do you know where you left your bag of candy?"

"My bag?" He looked confused before it hit him. 'Oh right! She thinks I'm a kid with this stupid costume on. Damn it, if I knew I'd run into some hotty going all the way, I would have worn a real costume. I can't hit on her looking like some run away kitten.' He thought before shaking his head. "I don't have one, sorry."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She apologized before hugging him against her chest making his eyes widen before giving off a wide smile. "I didn't know someone stole it."

'Damn! These could give Elvira a run for her money. This costume doesn't hide a thing.'

"Those jerks, I bet you were heading home so you could forget all about it, well don't worry, I'll go trick or treating with you."

"Uh, you don't have to do that, I was already on my way home." he spoke while not removing his head.

"Oh no, I insist, besides, we match, you could pass for my son." She cooed happily as she lifted him up so he was face to face with her. "You're so cute I could eat you up!"

'Oh I'll bet you could, but I can't go trick or treating, I'll miss Elvira and the marathon.' He cleared his throat. "Thanks for the offer, but I really gotta get home." He said as she smiled before pulling him close and planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Don't be shy, I'll make sure you get twice as much candy by the time the nights over." She cooed as his jaw dropped in shock.

'What is up with this woman, she thinks I'm a kid, right?!' He thought before he felt her carry him away. 'Wait, is she one of those women predators? Is she trying to kidnap me and...I feel both horrified, and a bit onboard, but right now I can't get laid! I need to get on home, get drunk, and watch movies. Besides, there's no way I'm gonna be treated like a kid just to get my rocks off, even I have standards.' He thought as he began to struggle to get free.

"Oh my, excited to get started, huh?" She chuckled. 'He must be eager to go into a sugar rush, that's so precious!'

"No, I just want to go home, let me go!" He spoke while trying to push out of the grip. "I appreciate the offer, but I've got plans already."

"Aw come on little guy, it'll be fun, trust me!" She said as she nuzzled him against her cheek. "I know plenty of houses that give away so much candy it's like you're in a candy store."

"I don't want candy, I want to go home, what part of that don't you get?!" He groaned struggling more. 'Damn it! She's really strong under all this costume.'

"Aw come on, just give this cat a bit of time with her new kitten~" She said as she began to purr. She kissed his cheek several more times with him blushing.

'Damn, she's really getting into character. Is this some weird fetish I never heard about?' He thought as she began to pet him. 'Ok, this is going too far, I'm out of here!'

"Now there should be an extra bag-hey!" She cried when he slipped out from under her grip before he started running. "Wait! It's not safe to run in the dark! Come back!"

"Freedom!"

"Get back here!" She cried as she chased after him. 'I may be able to see in the dark but he can't, he might get hurt!'

'Alright, according to my watch, I should have twenty minutes before it starts, here I come Elvira!' He thought as he kept running before hearing what sounded like a giant cats roar behind him.

"Come back here! You might get hurt!" Cried the woman as she began to run on all fours, getting closer every stride.

"Shit!" cursed Joshy and tried raising his legs up higher. "Buzz off lady!"

"Never, get back here kitten!" She growled before seeing him dart to the side and into a bush making her nearly fall from a sudden stop and resumed running. "You can't escape from me!"

'What is up with this nutjob?!' He thought running as fast as possible. 'If she wants to molest a kid, there's plenty more around here!'

"Found you~" She called before pouncing on him. They went rolling with her holding him close and landed on her back. "Phew, that was close, I almost lost you."

"Help! Help! Stranger danger, stranger danger!" he cried out as loud as he could. "I need an adult!"

"I am an adult, and you're fine kitten~" She said as she pecked his cheek. "I was worried you would have tripped and scraped your knee."

"I was trying to run away from you! I just want to go home!" He growled as she stood back up. "What part of that do you NOT get?"

"Oh come on, I know I might be acting a bit pushy, but I can't help it!" She spoke while rubbing her cheek against his. "You look SO cute!"

"Shut up and let me go, looking cute isn't an excuse!" He spoke struggling more as she got up and kissed his face even more. "Augh, stop it! Just because our costumes match doesn't mean you can do this!"

"Costumes?" She blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Your cougar costume, just because it matches my cat one doe-"

"It's not a costume." She remarked bluntly with Joshy looking at her confused.

"What?"

"It's not a costume, is that what you thought?"

"But...look at you, you're a giant cougar in a suit. And it's Halloween."

"I know, I can walk the streets without any problems, it's wonderful! Unfortunately my other friends were all busy so I had to go out alone tonight." She smiled with her tail swishing. "Then I found you all alone, losing your candy to some jerks, and I've been trying to help you, but you're quite the feisty little guy."

"I...wha...wha...you're...no ...what?" He stammered on confusion. 'This is a prank she's pulling on me, right ...right?'

"Let me guess, you don't believe me?" She chuckled as he nodded dumbly. "Well it's true, you can even try and pull off my 'mask'."

"I...ok?" He said as she grabbed at her face and tried to pull. He tried to tug as best as he could, but it stayed on. "I-It's not coming off!"

"Because it's my face~" She sang as he let go and paled. "You can even rub my fur just to be sure."

"A-A-AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" He screamed out before bolting out of her grip and went through the bush leaving a hole just like him behind.

"...well that was pretty rude, I'm definitely going to punish him when I catch him this time." She pouted before taking off after him. "Get back here kitten!"

'Oh god, she's a monster, an honest to god monster that's going to kill me!' Paled Joshy not caring if he bumped into other kids. "Help! Police!"

"What, what is it kid?" Asked one of the nearby adults.

"A MONSTER'S AFTER ME!"

"Oh really? Well what does the big bad 'monster' look like? A vampire? Werewolf? Oh! Or a Frankenstein monster?" Said the parent mockingly before looking away. "Nice try kid, but don't do that again, someone might think you're actually in trouble."

"I am in trouble you dumbass!" He cried before getting grabbed from behind. 'Oh no!'

"Ah ha! Got you!" Called the cougar as she hugged him to her bust, muffling any cries of help and protest he had.

"Excuse me ma'am, is this your kid?"

"Yes, I'm sorry if he caused you any trouble, my kitten can be such a handful~"

"Well keep an eye on him, he could have caused trouble by saying he's being chased by some monster."

"Oh I will, I won't let him out of my sight~" She said as she patted Josh's head. "He can be a little feisty around this time of year."

"Yeah, well, just keep him under control miss…"

"Sandra." She said as she began to walk away. 'I better find somewhere to sit him down and have a good talking to him.'

"Mmmmpphh!" Cried Joshy as he struggled to get free, but Sandra kept an iron like grip on him. 'I wanted to be smothered by big tits, but not like this!'

"Come on little guy, let's find a nice dark alley so you can be properly punished."

'Oh crap, she must mean a knife!' He thought as he paled and redoubled his efforts. 'I don't wanna go out like this!'

"Over here, no one shoud hear you scream in here." She said as they walked into a dark alley. "We should be nice and alone, with no one else around."

'Oh god, she is gonna kill me!' He thought as he redoubled his struggles as she placed him face down on her lap.

"This will hurt me more than it does you."

'What does that meOW!' He thought before feeling something slap his rear.

"I'm sorry." She spoke while raising her hand back up and brought it on his ass making him yelp. "I really don't wanna do this, but you leave me no choice."

"A-Are you SPANKING me?!" He cried out in disbelief as she smacked him again. "OW!"

"I don't like it any more than you do, but bare with it."

"No! No, enough is enough, stop treating me like a child, I am a grown man!" He cried out before she halted her hand and shook her head. "Just listen to my voice!"

"Nice try, but trying to make your voice deeper won't work on me."

"God damn it, this is my voice! Come on, I haven't acted like a child once since you attacked me!" He yelped when she brought her hand down. "Stop that!"

"No, nice try but I won't be fooled young man, you are obviously a child." She spoke slapping his ass again.

"Ow! Damn it, even if I was a child this would still be wrong!" He growled. "You can't just go and spank a random kid!"

"But you were running aw-"

"Away from a random woman who picked me up, refused to take me home and began to kiss me and chased after me when I tried to escape!" He pointed out. "Look, if you wanna get your rocks off on chasing some kid to take to your basement, then you're not gonna get what you want from me."

"What?!" She gasped in horror and made a face. "Ewww! I'd never do something so sick!"

"Well you sure act like it, picking me out when I'm alone, making sure my parents aren't around then kissing me and refusing to let me leave? Fits the profile!"

"I can't help it! It's not my fault you're wearing a costume that makes you look adorable." She huffed before sitting him up. "I think your punishment should do, now are you going to try and be fussy?"

"No, but I am going to try and go home!" He glared before trying to run, but she caught him by the top of his costume as he ran in place.

"Alright mister, you lost walking privileges." She spoke picking him up into her arms. "Now I'll have to carry you around."

"Just let me go home you crazy cat!" He growled while squirming. "I'm gonna miss Elvira if you don't let me go!"

"Hey, a young boy like you shouldn't be watching that kind of stuff." She frowned. "That woman flashing off her chest in an outfit like that is no good. She could scar your little mind and turn you into a pervert."

"Like you're any better." He grumbled.

"Hey! I make this work, and I'm dressing like this because it's comfortable!" She huffed. "Not my fault I'm growing big, but you shouldn't be looking at that at your age, if anything you should be thinking girl's all have cooties."

"I'm twenty nine years old!" He groaned. "I've literally seen more porn at home to make a porn studio look like a bunch of virgins fapping at home!"

"What vulgar language! That settles it, I can't let you go back to whatever home you came from if that's the environment you live in!"

"Help! I'm being kidnapped!" He cried out as he kept struggling. "She's insane!"

"I am not, it's called doing my civic duty to make sure you grow up nice and healthy. I swear, whoever let you go ahead and see stuff like that is an insult of a parent."

Joshy felt his eye twitched before looking at her ears and started getting an idea. He reached up and started to scratch behind one of them.

She froze as he kept scratching. "S-Stop that."

"Why? I thought cats enjoyed this?"

"I-I do, b-but you can't do that in public little guy!" She blushed while shivering as her tail swished more and started letting out a purr.

"Sorry, but I gotta do it." He said as he began to feel her grip slightly loosen. He moved his other hand up and scratched the other ear making her gasp and start feeling like mush.

"T-That's…...the spot~" She purred as she lost her hold on him and fell to her knees.

'Ha!' He smirked while he kept up the assault. 'No cat can resist this.'

"K-Keep it up ...don't stop ...kitten~"

"Alright, I won't, but first, you gotta do something for me. Bring out your claws."

"O-Ok…" She mumbled, lost in the scratching as claws popped out of her large paws. She felt the claw get raised up with Joshy using the claws on the side of the top of the costume. "Mmm ...ni- wait!"She cried as she realized what she was doing.

"Almost there." He muttered filing the claw against the fabric with the seams cutting.

"No! Your cute costume!" She cried as she retracted her claws.

"Is done with!" He yelled grabbing at it and started pulling with all his might with a roar as it tore apart and he got it off his head while letting out a victory cry, with the cougar's eyes shrinking.

"Nooooo…..why does a child have chest hair?"

"For the last time, I'm a man." He frowned. "I'm a fucking midget."

"I….bu...wha ...what?!"

"Now do you believe me?" He crossed his arms while she stared at him and quickly jumped up and backed away. "What?"

"So...this whole time...I was gushing over...a grown man?"

"Yeah, so what?" He muttered as he pulled up the costume a bit to keep it from falling past his waist.

"Oh god!" She cried covering her face and shook her head. "I can't believe it!"

"What? You got a problem with midgets?" He frowned.

"N-No no no! It's not that!" She shook her head before looking away with a shy expression. "It's just...well…"

"What, what is it, just spit it out!" He growled in annoyance.

"I'm shy around men!" She yelled out with her eyes closed, making him look caught off.

"Wait...what?"

"It's true! I only feel confident around kids because they're innocent, cute, and I feel like doting on them, but grown men make me feel nervous because I'm worried they might ask me out and I've never dated before!" She cried out without looking him in the eyes.

"...seriously?! You were carrying me around, kissing me, pressing me against your bust all night, and now you're shy?! Oh come on!" He yelled. "I call bull on that."

"It's true! I just...I get all bashful when it comes to grown men…" She trailed off with her tail drooping.

"Well la de da, I wish you had just listened to me earlier and we could have dealt with this beforehand." He frowned crossing his arms.

"I swear, I thought you were a real child. I mean...you looked the part."

"Believe me, it wasn't my idea to dress up tonight. My damn co-workers thought it'd be funny to get me stuck in this and get me to walk all the way home." He growled as he looked down. "That tears it, I'm growing a damn beard!"

"Sorry…" She spoke looking down with it growing silent, with Joshy looking at her and letting out a sigh.

"Look, why don't we just put all that stuff behind us?"

"Wait… really?"

"Yeah, I mean worrying about it won't do jack shit, and it's your choice to have a weird obsession with kids, even if it is creepy…" He muttered.

"I swear it's not like that! I'm not a weirdo honest!"

"You were going to kidnap me so you could raise me as your own!"

"I...um...well ...I would have gotten the papers so it would have been legal…"

"That is not how it would work at all, you would go to prison immediately." He deadpanned as she poked her fingers together. "Look, why don't we head downtown, get a few drinks, and get plastered? The nights still young, and at this point I think getting drunk would be more fun than a marathon considering you look like you could use a few."

"R-Really? So… you're not mad?' She asked slowly.

"Let's just say I'm more pissed at my idiot pals than you, with you I'm more annoyed, but my dad always told me to forgive and forget." He said with a sigh. "Come on, let's get moving."

"O-Ok." She nodded while he lead her down the alley. 'Huh, I was worried he'd leave me off in a huff, and some drinks do sound nice.' She thought as she began to follow him. 'He's pretty nice too…. I wonder if he's single?'

(Next day)

Joshy whistled as he walked into his job while heading to the break room to grab some coffee.

"Hey little kitty, how ya doing?"

"Morning fuck head." Greeted Joshy turning to Alfred with Jessie with him, both smiling. "Have fun laughing your asses off?"

"Yeah, tons, I see you got the suit off, how did you manage that one?"

"Let's just say I ran into someone who helped." He said as he poured himself a mug of coffee. "Also give me my clothes and keys back assholes."

"Relax, we left them in your office, but who helped you? Now you got us curious."

"None of your damn business, also pull a stunt like that again and I'm suing." He remarked while finishing getting his mug and moved a hand near the glass before walking past them.

"Geez, someone can't take a joke." Remarked Jessie moving over and started pouring two mugs for themselves.

"Yeah, so who do you think helped him, a mom who mistook him for her son?"

"Nah, my money's on him buying a knife off some junkie. Last night all kinds of weirdos go around."

"Yeah, maybe, guys lucky he hasn't gotten shanked."

Both took a long sip of their mugs and sighed before they moved to their cubicles, but felt their stomachs rumble and stopped.

"Ugh, that was weird. Wonder if that breakfast burrito is coming up."

"Wait, I didn't eat anything so why ...oh shit."

Both of them held their stomachs and rushed to the bathroom and headed into the stalls while groaning out as Jessy chuckled while slipping the bottle of laxatives in his desk drawer.

"Let's see if they think it's funny shitting their heads off through lunch. Thank you extra strength brand." he smirked evilly and turned the computer on. "Wonder if Sandra would be open for some lunch today." He muttered with a small smile. "She can be fun when she isn't all mama bear."


	184. Chapter 184

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 184

Yui and Omni duel.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Outside the omniverse-

Omni yawned while looking at his cane while Yui was nowhere to be seen. "Stupid recharging period. Should've just stayed at the Zoo, but one little possession and I'm banned for a week...ugh. Sutinav!"

That's when a floating clipboard passed by him.

"...what the fuck?" He grabbed it. "Huh? A new world...or an adventure inside a cock? Ok who wrote this?"

"That would be me."

Omni turned to see Yui...with a Yugi Muto wig on. "What are you doing? We aren't doing a Jaden's Girls chapter yet. Not even that, we aren't doing another yugioh world right now."

"Nooo, I'm wearing this because after getting off a huge Yugioh binge, I felt it only fit to put this on."

"The new one or the ZEXAL one? Because I already watched that series and believe me, I do not want to think about Vector right now."

"Ha, jokes on you, I've seen past that and all the way to Arc-V, but no, I finally finished Zexal."

"..." he stared blankly at him before turning to a small planetoid. "Mmm, trix or alternative Ben? Mmm…decisions decisions."

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out if I should make a new world, add to it, or start one involving Jaune going...nope. Not telling you." He said quickly. "Like how you're not going to talk about that horror girl-"

"Hey! Spoilers much?"

"You got my point." He waved off. "I'm just figuring out what to do right now. The whole Sutinav arc and the Foundation Element chapter is a long ways away and I'm annoyed that I got hit in the face by Shaolin Warriors!"

"You're the one who asked for it, now step aside so I can colonize this planet with some random ass shit."

"No, we need plot. Too much randomness destroyed the quantity of a world."

Yui deadpanned. "You're the last person to talk to me about plot."

"I use plot a lot lately. Besides you recall how the past worlds were too random, like that Shirou Harem idea...oh boy. That was random." Omni shivered. "Anyway, we need a plot for a new world, not randomness."

"Well I say this next world we wing it."

"And I say we keep it on track, and don't even try hitting me with that train track Yui."

"Oh yeah? What you gonna do about it?"

And cue Omni smacking Yui with his cane several times.

"OW! Quit it!"

He did so before placing a cake in Yui's face. "That was for the nuclear birthday candle incident."

SPLAT!

"And making me clean up all the mutant gem human hybrids with a tiny broom!"

"Oh that's it! You're gonna get it!"

"With another omniverse battle? Ha, not going to happen." He smirked. "I made sure to keep myself limited and whenever you try to punch me, I will use the nanochips I placed on your tongue to make it explode."

"Ha! You wish. I mean we'll settle this as grown cosmic deities with too much time on their hands."

Omni blinked. "Cosmic chess with real characters? Yawn, that's Salem getting a Ozpin temper tantrum boring."

"No, I mean like how grown men do it in anime. Through a children's card game."

"So Chaotic? Because I'm still planning that battle, and it's still being worked on with the mugic and the locations-"

"Of course not. I mean a card game with respect and honesty."

"Um...Bakugan cards?"

"Yugioh." he deadpanned. "The only part in bakugan people look at is the talking kaiju who occasionally rip off pokemon and evolve."

"So...not the planet series?" He asked innocently. "Or the mermaid anime you-"

"No, Yugioh! Seriously, if you suggested Duel Masters I would have slapped you silly."

"Duel Masters...wow I remember that. Too confusing." He sighed. "Anyway, you want a duel? What kind? Virtual? Shadow? Barian? Robotic? Supreme King Style?" 'Please not the energy based one! Please not that one!'

"The kind that is entertaining, of course."

"So normal?"

"Yup."

Omni sweatdropped. "Ok then, and to the winner, comes the rights to the next world's design. Ok?"

"Provided your soul's still around." muttered Yui.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"No really. What was that about my soul?" He asked with a frown. "Because if you must know, my soul is not in this Heartless body. It's hidden in [REDACTED]. Got it?"

Yui looked lost as he didn't hear the last part at all. "Uh, sorry what?"

"I said it's in [REDACTED]."

He sighed at that.

"Ok, just let me create my deck first." Omni said while causing blank cards to appear. "Which world should I turn into cards first?"

"Come on, don't you know the first rule to a duel? Never let your opponent know what your cards are."

"Even ones I create?" He smirked. "Or model after-"

"Hey, as long as they're not OP and are fair, you could make them based off swimsuit models for all I care."

"Same with you, no OP cards or banned ones. We are fair deities." Omni cackled while creating a duel disk in the shape of a Shadow Heartless.

"Luckily for me I'm gonna use an already made deck. Structure decks, when you just wanna be lazy." he spoke to the screen.

"Just make your duel disk." Omni deadpanned while turning the world into a blank canvas. "This is so our cards can paint this world with imagination and splendor."

"Cheesy much?" smirked Yui as his duel disk formed into what looked like two angel wings criss crossing together.

"No, being a fan of Walt." He smirked.

Omni: 8000

Yui: 8000

"Shall we flip a coin to see who goes first?"

"Yes, heads you go and tails I go."

Yui pulled out a huge penny from his hood and tossed it straight up.

Which went falling into the white void and kept on falling and falling and falling.

"..."

"..."

"...this is ironic. An endless void for a coin toss." Omni sweatdropped. "Should've thought ahead for this one."

"Should we try again?"

"Yes." He said while pulling out a dime. "Scrooge's First Dime, this one's from the two thousand seventeen show, not the old one so its power won't be classified as a Foundation Element."

"Just flip it."

Omni flipped it as it miraculously landed on the white void and spun around for a few minutes.

"Come on baby, Yui needs a new pair of shoes."

"Work you luck based coin!"

The coin moved around before falling over….

And somehow flipped on its face and then went back on it's side.

"Fuck." Omni groaned while sending the dime back to his own dimension. "Just my fucking luck."

"Wanna try a dice?"

"No no, you start Yui."

Yui's hand: 6

"Also my cards are real." Omni smirked. "But they will think that this duel is one big crazy dream. So expect talking monsters."

"Alright, I'll start off by summoning Agent of Creation- Venus!"

An angelic female with a green and beige uniform rose up with long blond hair and two angel wings and a purple orb hovering above her, a hovering red orb on the left side, a large D cup chest and large ass, and a blue orb hovering on the right. The monster rose up while flashing her chest at Omni.

Agent of Creation- Venus: ATK: 1600/DEF: 0

"And now comes her effect. By paying 500 life points, I can summon out a Mystical Shine Ball from my hand or deck, and I think I'll pick my deck."

A small ball of light blue energy appeared on the field.

Mystical Shine Ball: ATK: 500/DEF: 500

Omni blinked. "Ok, so an angel and a ball? Weird but at least it's not a zombie deck or something crazy."

"Hey! I could have used one, I could have!"

"Yet you didn't." Omni muttered as Yui puffed his chest up.

"Well I'll keep that in mind, but for now, I'll put two cards face down and end my turn."

Omni's hand: 6

"I activate the field spell Beacon Academy."

A large castle appeared on the field.

"And when I use this card, I can summon one Remnant monster to the field once per turn. So come out Remnant Student: Yang!"

And cue Yang appearing on the field.

Remnant Student Yang- ATK: 2000/DEF: 100

"And when she's on the field, you can only target her."

"You mean her and her macguffins, right?"

"Yep."

"Eh?" Yang looked around. "Wasn't I in Argus?"

"Quick, continue your turn before she becomes self reliant."

"Too late." Omni laughed. "So I attack the sphere with Yang Hoe KO!"

"Wait wha-woah!" she spoke finding herself lunging out with her fist raised. "AHHHH!"

BOOOM!

Yui: 6500

"Now I activate my other spell card, Forbidden Summoning Scroll!"

A large scroll appeared on the field before it exploded.

"Once per duel I can summon one Shinobi Legend monster to the field. So I summon Shinobi Legend Tsunade!"

And cue the woman appearing while holding some paperwork.

Shinobi Legend Tsunade- ATK: 2100/DEF: 1000

"And then I end my turn."

Yui's hand: 4

"Alright, you wanna do that? Then I'll pull this. I switch my Venus into defense mode, and I'm gonna flip one of my face downs up and activate Terraforming!"

"Oh no." Omni gulped.

"With it, I can add a field spell to my hand from my deck, and I'll bring The Sanctuary in the Sky to my hand, right before I activate it!"

The castle started to fall into the void as a large floating temple appeared under their feet.

"What the fuck?!" Yang cried out as Tsunade looked surprised.

"A genjutsu?"

"Next I'm gonna activate the spell Solidarity."

"Solerwhat?" Omni said with confusion as Tsunade looked at Yang and at her appearance. "Is that even real?"

'What kind of shinobi is she?'

"Of course it is. I said every card in this deck are real ones. This ones happens to be a favorite." smirked Yui. "You see, if I have only one original type of monster in the graveyard, then all face up monsters I control who are the same type get a boost of 800 attack points, and since I have Mystical Shine Ball there, who's a fairy, it means every fairy on my field gets stronger."

"Oh no."

Agent of Creation- Venus: ATK: 1600-2400/DEF: 0

"But since she's in defense, she won't be doing the battling, but he will! Since my sanctuary is out, I can summon this guy without any trouble. Fly to the sky and serve me, Zeradias, Herald of Heaven!"

A monster with red horns, a red face, and red straps across his chest flew in the air before landing on the field while having a green helmet, green wings, blue pants, green gauntlets, and holding a two pronged spear.

Zeradias, Herald of Heaven- ATK: 2100-2900/DEF: 800

"Now go Zeradias, and pop that blond's tits!"

"What the?" Yang looked up and saw the angel flying at her.

"I activate her effect! If a monster attacks her, when she goes to the graveyard, she can send all the life point damage to you!"

Yui smirked and laughed. "So if she goes by battle, it activates, right?"

"Yeah...fuck!"

"I activate my trap card, Divine Punishment! With my sanctuary on the field, this card can negate a trap, spell, or monster effect, and when it does, it destroys that card!"

Yang tried to activate her semblance, but it didn't activate as she got sliced in half and turned into dust, shocking Tsunade in the process.

"And considering she was destroyed before the battle could happen, Zeradias' attack target is changed to Tsunade!"

She tried to dodge, but couldn't move as the monster sliced her in half.

Omni: 7200

"And that's all she wrote."

Omni growled in rage. "I activate Tsunade's effect. When she is destroyed in battle, I gain back all the life points I lost."

Omni: 8000

"But only once per duel." Omni sighed.

"Well now I'm the one with the numbers, so I'll end my turn there."

Omni's hand: 3

"Ok I summon Crystal Gem Rose Quartz and then use my True Form spell card to transform her into Diamond Master Pink."

Rose appeared in a pink flurry of blossoms with a smile.

Crystal Gem Rose Quartz- ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000

The card glowed pink before transforming into said card.

Diamond Master Pink- ATK: 100/DEF: 4000

"And then I activate the spell card Corruption Wave!"

A large set of hands appeared over a small planet.

"And when I have a card with Diamond in its name, not only can I destroy all spell and traps, but all your monsters become rock type and are switched to defense mode as long as my monster is on the field."

A giant white blast hit the ground and caused an extinction level event that sent all the cards into the graveyard or turn them into giant statue like monsters.

"Ha! Jokes on you, Venus is already in defense mode, although my sanctuary and Zeradias being destroyed? Damn it!" he turned to the screen. "Duel tip, Zeradias is destroyed when The Sanctuary in the Sky is NOT on the field, never forget that kids."

"Who are you?" Pink said. "And what was that light?"

"Next I use my Diamond Master's effect. Once per turn I can summon one Homeworld or Crystal Gem monster to the field, and I summon Homeworld Warrior Jasper!"

The gem appeared in a spin dash while grinning with bloodlust.

Homeworld Warrior Jasper- ATK: 2000/DEF: 1000

"Now Jasper attack that angel with Spin Dash of Doom!"

Jasper spun and went flying at Venus before slamming into her and causing her to explode.

"Now go my small diamond, attack Yui with your foot!"

"Why?"

"Because he called you ugly!"

"All lies!" called Yui.

Pink walked over to Yui and stepped on him.

Yui: 6400

"OW! Oh you are gonna get it." He growled.

"And before I forget. I activate the field spell Soul Society."

A large land of buildings and japanese architecture appeared on the field as Omni's deck started to glow.

"As for its effects...not telling~" he giggled. "Now I end my turn."

Yui's hand: 3

"I….shit, this isn't good." he muttered looking at his hand. "Uh...oh! I can do this. I'll remove two light monsters from my graveyard to special summon Soul of Purity and Light!"

"OBJECTION!" Omni smirked. "When my field spell is on the field, if either of us try to use the graveyard for anything, we lose one thousand life points. So try something else~"

"Alright, then I'll have to activate this. The spell card, Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen!"

A large floating hall of red curtains appeared on the field while it seemed to glow with a throne in the center.

"Once per turn, if I don't have any monsters, I can special summon a fairy monster, and I'm gonna bring out Tethys, Goddess of Light!"

A bright light hit the area while obscuring Omni's vision.

"AHHHHH! MY HEARTLESS EYES ARE BURNING!"

A woman with a white robe and wings, long silver hair, dark blue eyes, a D cup chest and wide ass, came down while having armor with yellow breast plates on, with the wings attached to blue orbs on her back, and wore a silver crown.

Tethys, Goddess of Light- ATK: 2400/DEF: 1800

"And now she's gonna show that diamond what an angel can do!"

Pink Diamond blinked while the angel floated over to her. "Hi?"

"Destroy her!"

And cue the angel blasting her into pieces.

Omni: 5700

"My diamond!" Jasper cried out in horror.

"That's right, witness her shattering!" laughed Yui sadistically. "And now I'll end my turn."

Omni's hand: 5

"I summon Soul Reaper Unohana."

The woman appeared with a smile.

"Then I use my field card's other effect, when a Soul Reaper card appears on the field, I can tribute it to summon another monster, so I summon Legendary Monster Yachiru."

The woman smiled before opening her eyes and smirked evilly.

Legendary Monster Yachiru- ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000

"And when she attacks, she can't be affected by card effects until after the battle phase."

"Please die." She laughed before running at the angel and slashed it several times at light speed.

"My angel!" cried Yui in horror.

Yui: 5800

"Now attack Jasper! And with your effect, you can attack twice after the opponent loses life points!"

"YOU SHALL PAY!"

Yui: 1800

"OW! Fuck that hurts!"

"I end my turn with a facedown card." 'Soon my mistress...he he he.'

Yui's hand: 2

Yui grumbled before getting a very devilish idea to save his tail. 'This is low of me, but if it means I can survive a bit longer and really show him my deck, I'll try anything!' "Oh woah is me, with all the excitement, I had almost forgotten a world of mine I had wanted to always make." he spoke with a dramatic gasp.

"...what would that be?" Omni asked.

"Oh nothing big, nothing you'd wanna be interested in."

"I will bug you if you keep this up so tell me now."

"Oh just a world, completely filled with nothing but gorgeous, cute, well stacked, bunny girls."

And cue Omni getting a nosebleed as his monsters looked at him like he lost it, and just realized they were in an odd location. "You...have...a love of...BUNNY GIRLS?!"

"I never said I did, I just never spoke of it that much."

"Oh god finally! Finally I found someone with a love of bunny girls!"

"But alas, I can't make it." Yui shook his head. "I won't have the energy to create it, along with all the attractions that go with it. Like food stands, bunny girl resorts, bunny girl spas, bunny girl amusement parts, and who could forget a bunny girl hot springs?"

"What?! But you have to make that world! I even have the girls from other shows to put them in!"

"I can't, my energy to make it happen won't happen, seeing as I'm sure to be defeated so soon. I never got the chance to truly show off my deck's potential. It's ok, maybe a world like that will have to wait for the next millennia or so."

"...NO! You can't! I'll help you! Just give me that world!" Omni cried out.

"Are you sure? It might be very dangerous to give me leeway."

"Ugh! Yes, but...my deck can still beat you!" He groaned. "But fine, I'll give you four hundred life points, nothing more nothing less."

"Sigh, four extra points? I was hoping to put in a special nudist bath as well."

"Ok five! Five thousand life points! Just make the world soon!"

"Deal!" 'Thank deities!'

Yui: 6800

"You're welcome." said Chaos before turning him into a plant and vanished.

"Where did he come from!?"

"Everywhere and nowhere." Omni deadpanned. "So get to the duel."

"Ok, first I'll activate the spell Cards from the Sky! It lets me remove from play one light fairy monster in my hand, and since it's not involving the graveyard, your field spell can't work on it, and when I do remove it, I can draw two cards. The only downside is that I can't special summon or battle this turn."

A bright light appeared on the deck as Omni covered his eyes.

"Not this time light!"

"So goodbye Soul of Purity and Light, and say hello to two new cards in my hand."

The monster vanished and entered oblivion as Yui drew from his deck.

Yui's hand: 2

"And now I'll summon one monster face down in defense mode, and then put one card facedown."

"...ok?" Omni sweatdropped. 'I thought he would attack...must be waiting for me to attack.'

"Your turn. Also, Bunny girl restaurant, that is all."

Omni's hand: 3

"Ok, first I use the spell card Grimm Rising."

A large black pool covered the ground and started sucking his monsters inside it.

"When I use this card, I can summon a Xyz monster, but I can not use spells again this turn. So come forth! Immortal Empress Salem!"

And cue Salem appearing from the ground with a gasp.

Immortal Empress Salem- ATK: 3300/DEF: 3000

"And when she's on the field, I can summon back one Remnant monster from my graveyard, but they gain a fiend attribute. So come out Remnant Student Yang!"

She groaned while having a giant Ursa like right arm and looked very mad.

Remnant Student Yang- ATK: 2000/DEF: 100

"Shit." cursed Yui. "Uh, just out of curiosity, but can Salem do anything else?"

"Yes, when she's on the field, any monster you destroy or I destroy that are Remnant monsters come back as fiends."

"Ok, just curious."

"Why? You thought she had a win the duel effect? It's not her."

"Why am I here?" Salem asked while pointing to Yang. "And why is she half Grimm?"

"WHY DID YOU KILL ME YOU FUCKING BLACK CLOAKED BASTARD?!"

"Hey! We do NOT look at each other with just colors! I for one am shocked a young lady like you would consider me lower than others purely based on my clothes." scoffed Yui. "And your own teammate has ears, hypocritical much?"

"You might want to be quiet on that one." Omni sweatdropped before pointing at him. "Because I attack with Yang! Slash his balls off!"

"DIE!" she roared lunging at his monster and slashed it, causing a man in white robes, short blond hair and matching wings with a tan appeared and exploded.

"Ha! Thanks to Shining Angel's effect, when killed in battle, I can special summon a light monster with 1500 attacks or less from my deck in attack position, and I'll summon forth my Nova Summoner!"

An odd monster with two tiny wings and a crystal like body appeared on the field.

Nova Summoner- ATK: 1400/DEF: 800

"You're serious? That tiny thing? It can't even hurt Salem." He looked at the screen. "Or her giant mega ass."

"Hey, this is called…I don't know, but it's better than being defenseless and not having a monster. The difference alone is less than what I'd take if it was a direct attack. That in itself is also an important tip to know."

"...I just place two face downs and end my turn."

Yui's hand: 1

"Ok, for me, I'll summon another monster face down in defense mode, switch my Nova Summoner to defense, and end my turn."

Omni's hand: 1

"Ok then, I'll just use Yang to destroy that card. Go mega boobs the second!"

"I'M NOT SECOND BEST!"

Salem looked confused while looking to Omni. "Why do you like to ruin my sleep?"

"Because I enjoy seeing you, duh."

"Wait!" spoke Yui. "You said that card, but which one? I have two monsters."

"The pathetic pixie. The one all square and orange."

"It's circular." he deadpanned as the monster got smashed. "And now you've activated his effect! Like Shining Angel, I can special summon a light fairy monster with 1500 or less attacks from my deck, and I'll summon out Hecatrice in defense mode."

A glowing yellow statue with angel wings appeared on the field.

Hecatrice- ATK/ 1500/DEF: 1100

"Is that the God of Light?" Salem frowned. "Or an acolyte of his?"

"Neither, it's a statue." spoke Yui. "You need to let that go."

"Not until they pay."

Omni sweatdropped. "I place another facedown and end my turn."

Yui's hand: 1

"Alright! I'll summon my The Agent of Miracles- Jupiter!"

Lighting hit the area as a winged figure appeared on the field. They had dark brown skin with red marks, brown and red wings, and had a golden looking helmet.

The Agent of Miracles- Jupiter: ATK: 1800/DEF: 1000

"And I'll activate his effect. Once per turn I can remove one Agent monster from my grave...which I just realized I can't because of Soul Society...might have jumped the gun." he sweatdropped. "Uh...on the upside, I at least have another monster."

The monsters and deity deadpanned at him. 'Fool.'

"Your turn."

Omni's hand: 1

"I'll just end this turn by placing another face down card."

Yui's hand: 1

"Are you gonna keep putting down one face down card after the other?"

"No." He said flatly.

"..."

"What? I'm just waiting."

"Well I'm gonna make you wish you had taken me out sooner, or at least my monsters, before I sacrifice my Hecatrice, and Jupiter, to summon forth my Splendid Venus!"

The monsters vanished as a bright light and a large planet appeared overhead, one that looked pink in color. Flying from it was a large female humanoid, with a large ass and a G cup chest, in orange garbs and staff with four white wings.

Splendid Venus- ATK: 2800/DEF: 2400

"And now gaze upon her power! All non-fairy monsters lose 500 attack and defense points. Not to mention the activation and effects of my spell and trap cards can't be negated!"

Remnant Student Yang- ATK: 2000-1500/DEF: 100-0

Immortal Empress Salem- ATK: 3300-2800/DEF: 3000-2500

"Salem can still fight you ya know." Omni deadpanned.

"How?"

"Simple, her overlay units when she uses one, can keep her from being destroyed."

"Oh Omni, you misunderstand. I don't want her, I want Yang. Splendid Venus? Send that bimbo straight back to the grave!"

"I'M NOT A BIMBO!"

"And you do recall her effect right? The battle damage hitting you?"

"I have points to spare."

"Fine, Yang. Bye~"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She roared as her semblance activated and caused her to go out in a blaze of glory.

"Ahhh! Hot hot hot hot!"

Yui: 5500

"You should've left her on the field. Because with Salem on the field, she comes back." He chuckled as the monster returned to the field. "Forgot about the Remnant resurrection effect didn't ya~"

"...maybe."

"You going to end or do you have a monster to show me? A trap? A spell?"

"No, that's all I got."

Omni's hand: 1

"Ok, first I use the spell card Luck of the McDucks."

A large coin appeared on the field.

"When used, I can summon one monster to my field, but that monster can't attack. So go Remnant Student Ruby!"

And cue the girl popping out.

Remnant Student Ruby- ATK: 2000-1500/DEF: 2000-1500

"Hi...oh my god Yang!" Ruby cried out in shock. "Your arm!"

"Yeah, I noticed."

"And when she's on the field I can summon her team from my deck! Go Remnant Student Blake and Weiss!"

And girls appeared while looking very confused.

Remnant Student Blake- ATK: 1900-1400/DEF: 2300-1800

Remnant Student Weiss- ATK: 2100-1600/DEF: 1700-1200

"And their effects activate, when Weiss is on the field I can negate one card on the field and when Blake is on the field, she can attack directly!"

"So which card is negated? You kinda didn't say."

"The monster with the boobs and wings." Omni deadpanned as Weiss sent a glyph at the monster and caused it to dim and look very dull.

Remnant Student Blake- ATK: 1400-1900/DEF: 1800-2300

Remnant Student Weiss- ATK: 1600-2100/DEF: 1200-1700

Remnant Student Ruby- ATK: 1500-2000/DEF: 1500-2000

Remnant Student Yang- ATK: 1500-2000/DEF: 0-100

Immortal Empress Salem- ATK: 2800-3300/DEF: 2500-3000

Blake disappeared and appeared behind Yui before stabbing him in the back.

Yui: 3500

"And then I activate the equip card Anti Akuma Weapon- Mugen! When I place this on a monster, it becomes a monster with one thousand extra attack as well as being capable of being part of my plan." He whispered. "Now go onto Blake!"

Remnant Student Blake- ATK: 1900-2900/DEF: 2300

"Is that all you got?"

"No." He smirked. "I activate Omniversal Fusion! Now by sending my monsters into the void, I can summon my ace in the hole!"

A giant portal of black glitches appeared and started sucking the monsters in.

"Now come forth! My ultimate monster! Tash the Anti Nanian God of Evil!"

The world became black as a giant shadow covered the floor and caused a massive skeletal humanoid the size of a planet with four clawed arms, a vultures head, dark yellow eyes, dark skin and a plumage of bloody feathers.

Tash the Anti Nanian God of Evil- ATK: 5000/DEF: 5000

"And when he's out, I can summon one monster from the void. So come out my mistress!"

The giant monster let loose a loud cackle as Salem appeared on the field and felt the monster's evil forcing her to her knees from the pressure.

"Ha! Jokes on you, without Weiss around, Splendid Venus' effect can go back into effect, remember?"

"Wrong." Omni deadpanned. "When Salem's on the field she can resurrect a Remnant monster, thus Weiss is back."

The monster rose up while covered in black snow like armor and was completely emotionless...only to fall to her knees from the giant god's pressure.

"As for the anti akuma weapon? When it's in the graveyard, it can allow my opponent to summon a monster that is the same or higher than the monster it was equipped to's attack." Omni said as the sword appeared in Yui's hand.

"Wait, I can summon a monster?"

"Yes, if it was Allen's weapon I would have been able to send your life points to zero." He smirked.

"Alright, you want to see another monster? Then say hello to my deck's ace, the one, the only, Master Hyperion!"

A bright light appeared in the darkness as Tash flinched for a fraction of a second. From it arose a huge humanoid figure who had golden shoulder guards with the end of a robe over his knees with gold accents and armor on his legs and arms, with a blank expression and gold wings on the sides of his head.

Master Hyperion- ATK: 2700/DEF: 2100

" **...** " Tash looked at the monster before saying in a dark cackling should. " **Weak…** "

'Who is this god?!' Salem thought while Weiss was crying blood. 'And how is this creature even stronger than the God of Darkness?!'

"Alright, I got my card out, but it's still your turn."

"I will activate Tash's other effect." He cackled. "When it battles a monster, that monster gains the same attack as him, but he can not be destroyed and if your monster survives, it can not attack or defend next turn."

"Is that all?"

"Also, you lose half your deck."

Tash raised its left hand up and caused the monster to gain a dark aura around its body.

Master Hyperion- ATK: 2700-5000

"Now attack! Antithesis destruction!"

The monster moved slowly towards the angel before slamming two hands together.

"Wrong!" called Yui. "You forgot my face down card! And news flash, it's a little trap that you are gonna HATE." he grinned as it flipped up. "I activate Dimensional Wall!"

A giant wall appeared in front of the monster.

"Wait what?!"

"This one is a special one, because with your monster attacking, it's now removed from play with the battle canceled!"

"One problem." Omni said as the monster went into the portal and appeared back on the field. "By discarding a card in my deck to the void, he pops back up and I'm forced to end my turn anyway."

"What? What did you mean by that?"

"Ugh, right being clear. He does get sent to the void, but by sending a card he can escape the void. It's basically him appearing after getting sent by the trap card. Sorry for the confusion."

"What void? Do you mean removed from play or the graveyard?"

"Play. He can get destroyed, but it's very hard given his ability."

Yui's hand: 1

"Well you really shouldn't have let me bring out my monster, because your 'God' is gonna be saying hello to the grim reaper."

"You do realize he's seen his world's god before? So the reaper isn't going to say hi to him like an old friend." Omni sweatdropped while Weiss and Salem started to get up and straighten themselves out.

"Well I'm getting rid of this stupid Soul Society by playing a second copy of my sanctuary!"

The world became a void again as the temple appeared on the field.

"Oh great, that card again." Omni muttered.

"And as long as this card is on the field, any battle damage I get involving a fairy on my field is zero."

"Ok." He shrugged. "I can just get rid of your monsters with Salem's ability and Tash's strength."

"Yeah yeah, just make your move."

"So it's my turn now? Really?" He said in surprise.

"Hello? I don't got any cards in my hand, and I can't do anything else with Hyperion because I just used the only card in my hand, and his effect involved removing a card from my graveyard, but Soul Society prevented that, remember?"

"So you aren't going to attack Weiss"

The girl looked at him like he was mad.

"What? You're expendable with Salem's resurrection ability."

"Exactly, it wouldn't do me any good."

Omni's hand: 1

"Ok then, ok first Weiss, negate the fairy's abilities."

She sent a glyph at Master Hyperion as it became as black as night.

"And with my Venus NOT negated, your monsters lose points, remember?"

"...shit. Anyway Salem destroy that card with Grimm Hands of Madness."

"Don't talk to me like that." She frowned. "I am still your boss."

"Your body says otherwise."

"I'm waiting!" called Yui.

Salem summoned her arms and caused Splendid Venus to get strangled to death.

BOOOM!

Yui: 3000

"Ok, you look ready to die so want to make it final by using a spell card I have?" He asked showing off a card with a giant fencing match on it. "Final Duel. It's similar to any instant win cards but the monsters gain ten thousand attack and must battle without any effects. If one wins, the player with said monster wins, if it's a tie, the duel ends."

"So which one?"

"Our aces, duh."

"Alright, Master Hyperion? Rip his monster a new asshole!"

Master Hyperion- ATK: 12,700

"Go Tash, rain scorpions upon this foe!"

Tash the Anti Nanian God of Evil- ATK: 15,000

The monsters lunged at the other.

Tash grabbed the angel with one arm and began to squeeze as the angel began burning its hand to a stump.

Both deities watched on before seeing as this went on for a while and began eating popcorn.

(One hour later)

Tash finally grabbed the angel and moved its remaining arm towards its cracked beak and opened its jaw.

"Come on Hyperion! Bust this guys' nuts!"

"Tash, eat that lowly star." Omni said while sharing popcorn with Salem and Weiss.

"Why are we still here?" asked Weiss.

"Because until they stop fighting, you two can't return to your dreams and thus your worlds." He gave Salem some popcorn. "And relax Salem, it's not like I sent you into a deathmatch…oh right I did. Sorry."

She glared at him with hate.

"A little help Yui?"

"Not my fault if you can't control your woman."

"She's not my woman!"

Yui smirked.

Tash gulped down the angel before vanishing in a dark haze.

Yui: 0

Omni: 0

"...a tie?!" Omni screamed in horror. "How?! They were quality matched and I should've won?! How?!"

"You shoulda won? With what? Cards that weren't even official?" retorted Yui. "I at least used real cards that anyone could get."

"At least I was creative. Made sure they weren't generic and were actually entertaining." Omni frowned as the monsters vanished and the world became a void again. "I'm just bringing color to this game."

"Don't you get on me about being entertaining or else I'll bring color to this place with your blood."

He sighed and summoned his cane. "Since we got tied, I guess that work of bunny girls is lost for now, along with that new world...oh well. That's life for you."

Yui groaned and rolled his eyes. "Not quite."

He blinked. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean I figured what better way to have it both ways, and to keep us from killing each other, then by splurging and making a whole world of bunnies?"

"...go on." He said with interest.

"I'm saying we make a bunny girl world, what more can I say?"

"...ok." He said while opening a portal. "Let's go into bunny girl heaven. Also, you pick out the god to rule over them." 'For now.'

'Ohohoho, he won't like that. Who says the one to rule over them has to be a girl?'

"And no guys." Omni sighed. "It would look odd and trust me, the girls might rip off his cock during mating. Bunnies are omnivores on occasion."

"Relax, no manly god at all."

"Or traps." He said while walking through the portal.

'...fuck.'


	185. Chapter 185

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 185

A gullible knight keeps saving the wrong person.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A knight in shining armor was on his horse galloping towards a tall tower covered in vines while holding out his sword. "Hurry my valiant steed, or the princess will never be rescued!"

The horse neighed in response as she kept racing forward. When they reached the tower she skidded to a stop with the knight getting off and ran into the doorway and went up the winding staircase going up.

"Don't worry princess, I'm coming!" He called while he heard a scream and quickened his pace. "Oh no, what sort of evil creature has the princess locked away in this evil tower? Whatever it is, they shall taste my steel!" He cried as he reached the top and burst down the door. "Show yourself knave!"

"Oh thank goodness you came brave knight!" Cried a woman tied to a metal spit over a small unlit pile of wood as a large woman with horns on the side of her head and hooves for feet stopped adding wood to the pile. "Help me!"

"Fear not princess, I shall rescue you!" He declared while the woman with hooves frowned and went to grab a nearby axe while there was a tiara on her head, but he ran over towards her while sheathing his sword. "Come princess, my noble steed shall carry us both to freedom."

"...What?" She said in confusion as she stopped and looked down at the rags she was wearing. "Are you talking to me?"

"Of course fair maiden, I have come to bring you back to your father who hired me to come rescue you from a savage beast, but I see none here." He spoke looking around the room.

"...What the hell?! Are you not seeing the minotaur trying to cook me?!" Yelled the princess on the spit. "I'm about to get eaten here!"

"Fear not yon peasant girl, I'm sure your family will come find you, but first I must bring the princess to the kingdom first." He said as he took the minotaur's hand. "Come princess, your days of cutting wood for this peasant girl are over!"

"Peasant!? I'm the princess! This savage creature kidnapped me!" Yelled the princess struggling in the ropes.

"That cannot be. For I was told the princess is a fair maiden who can be noticeable by the special crown her own father made for her with a sapphire in it. Which the princess is wearing." He said as he gestured towards the minotaur who blushed and adjusted the tiara on her head.

"SHE STOLE THAT!"

"I shall not stay here and let you insult your princess! My princess, I do believe we must leave as soon as possible, lest your father grows more depressed."

"Um...sure, but first let me reward you hero~" She said with a grin as she took his hand.

"Oh no need, seeing you safe in the kingdom is all the reward-woah!" He spoke as he found himself hugged against her as she carried him out the room.

"Wait, come back here!" Cried the real princess as the minotaur slammed the door shut behind her, causing a nearby candle to fall over and onto the wood pile she was tied over. "No no no no!" She spoke as the fire lightly touched the wood and began to slowly light the pile on fire. "Please, get back here, HELP!"

(Later)

"My king, I have returned with your daughter, safe and sound." Bowed the knight.

"What… what the hell is this?!" Cried the king as he stared at the minotaur who was standing behind the knight. "That's a minotaur!"

"What?" The knight stood up. "But sir, this is your daughter, the princess of our great kingdom."

"NO, THAT'S NOT! WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT?!"

"You said I would know what your daughter looked like, she would wear a specially made tiara with a sapphire in the center of it, which she is wearing right now."

"She obviously stole it from my daughter! Guards, kill the monster!"

"Welp, I knew this wouldn't last long, see you later hot stuff!" She waved and ran as guards chased after her with spears while the knight saw the king looking livid.

"So...that wasn't the princess?"

"SHE HAD HORNS AND HOOVES!"

"Well, I didn't want to say anything, I was raised not to judge others."

"YOU MIXED UP A MONSTER AND A PRINCESS! Where is my daughter?!"

"But if that wasn't the princess ...oh! Then that means that peasant girl was her! She's still in the tower!"

"Good, now go get her!" He demanded before a guard burst into the room.

"Sire, there's a fire at the old abandoned tower to the south!"

"Hey, that sounds like the tower I was just at." remarked the knight.

"...My daughter better not be dead damn it!"

(Later)

"Oh my sweet daughter, you're home!" Cried the King as he hugged a smoke and soot covered woman whose dress was reduced to ash and scraps.

"I would have been here sooner and with my dress in one piece if THAT knight wasn't a complete idiot!" Screamed the princess as she pointed at the man in disgust. "He called me a commoner and thought that beast was the princess!"

"Apologies your majesty, that nefarious creature tricked me." he bowed.

"I TOLD YOU I WAS THE PRINCESS!"

"I assure you, it will never happen again."

"I better not, I swear if my other daughter wasn't also kidnapped you'd be in chains right now." Growled the king. "And seeing how my other knights are busy right now, it'll be up to you to bring her back in one piece."

"You got it sir!"

"And remember, get me my HUMAN daughter, no more minotaurs!"

"Absolutely, no minotaurs. I'll make sure she's brought back safe and sound." He said with a nod before he began to run towards the exit. "I'm coming fair maiden!"

"Father, you can't be serious." Spoke the princess.

"Sadly I am." He sighed and shook his head. "My knights who are actually competent are dealing with border tensions to keep a war from breaking out, so he's the only one left."

"How could a knight like that even be a knight?"

"He's the third cousin to my advisor, his father is a shoe maker." He groaned. "He got the job due to lack of manpower and brown nosing from his father, the kids an idiot but he is good with a sword."

His daughter sighed. "I need to change into one of my dresses before I catch a cold, it's drafty in here."

"Ok, just be careful, my men lost track of the minotaur halfway through chasing her out of the castle." Sighed the king as the princess groaned.

"Honestly, why do those creatures have to look so much like human women? It makes it easy for them to blend in with kingdoms and settlements."

"Blame the demon lord, he's a kinky son of a bitch."

(Later)

"Ok Sir Derrick, you goofed up, but this is your second chance to show the king you are a worthy knight." Said the knight as he and his steed rode through the forest. "You shall not make such a foolish blunder like last time, that much is sure!"

His horse gave what looked like an eye roll as she carried him over some roots and brought him to what looked like a ruined and worn down house.

"Ok, this is the place, let us vanquish this mighty foe, for the princess!" He declared getting off and got out his sword before running to it and kicked the door down. "For sooth! I have come to rescue the princess!"

"Huh? Oh thank god, help has finally arrived!" Cheered a woman who had a blue dress with a tiara and who was wrapped up on one of the benches. Standing in front of her was what looked like a peasant girl, except she had several pink tentacles sprouting from her body before she shoved a pink ball into the princess's mouth. "Mmmph!"

"Stand down creature, for I have come for yon fair maiden!" Declared the knight at the ready.

"I-I'm sorry, are you from the king Elric?" Asked the peasant woman nervously.

'She knows the king's name...ok, she looks like a peasant girl, but last time I thought the princess was a peasant and left her alone because the minotaur had a crown on...ok, I know what to do!' Derrick walked over to her before putting his sword away and got on one knee. "Oh fair princess, I have come to bring you to your father."

'Oh no, he's here to save her, and the beast inside me just shoved a roper seed into her mouth!'

"May we show your father you are safe and well on my healthy steed." He said as he took the peasant girl's hand, confusing her.

"Wait.. me?"

"Mmmph?!" The princess let out confused before squirming in the ropes. 'Wait, he thinks she's the princess? That's dumb!' She thought before the pink ball in her mouth began to move. 'Oh god, what is this?!'

"I'm sure your father and sister will be filled with joy to see you are unharmed." He said as he began to lead the 'princess' away as the real one let out a muffled scream as a tentacle began to grow out of the pink ball in her mouth. "Quiet vile beast!"

'I'm the princess you idiot! Get this thing out of my mouth! I feel something touching my tongue!' She thought as the roper blushed.

'He's so kind...he makes me feel like I really am a princess~' She thought while the tentacles wiggled and even formed a heart. 'I wonder if he'd be ok with having some fun before we get there.'

(Later)

"My king, I have brought your second daughter back safe and sound."

"...are you serious, this is a monster! IT HAS TENTACLES!" He yelled while the girl looked around the room. "How on earth did you mistake it for my daughter?!"

"S-She knew your name though!" He protested.

"So what?! My name is literally printed on the money!" He growled in anger. "Guards, get her! And find the damn minotaur too!"

The guards saluted with the roper yelping and ran as they chased her.

"AAAAAHHHH!"

"I am so sorry sir! The other girl there had a tentacle coming out of her mouth though!" He said as the king groaned.

"Just...get out, leave before I do something that will bring me immense satisfaction."

"Yes your majesty." He bowed before walking out of the throne room. "I wonder if there are any other maidens that need rescuing?"

"I wonder if I should have him set up for execution." Muttered the king in annoyance before getting a letter via pidgeon. "Huh? The kingdom of the south?" He opened the letter and read it over. "...oh you have to be kidding, how do you lose three daughter at once?! Derrick, get back here, you have a new mission!"

"Yes your majesty?" He called running back.

"You have to go to the edge of the kingdom in the south, and rescue three princesses, do not mess this up!"

"Really? Three princesses? Together?"

"I don't know, they might be or they might not, just go get them and deliver them to their father in the south kingdom, AND NO MONSTERS!" He yelled firmly with the knight saluting.

"I won't let you down sire!"

'I hope so.'

(Later)

Derrick and his horse rode down a path with said knight feeling excited. 'Yes, this is what I've been waiting for, a chance to redeem myself!' He looked ahead and saw a kingdom in sight. "This is great girl, a chance to save three fair maidens! After we do this, we're sure to be seen with awe and respect!" He said as his steed just shook her head.

After some time the horse slowed down and rode to the gate where two guards stood.

"Halt, who are you?" He asked with a frown.

"I am the great knight Derrick!" Proclaimed the knight. "I have come here after I was told the king's three daughters were in trouble and have come to lend my aid."

"Ah, then come in, the king is waiting for you." Said the guards as they gestured him in.

Derrick nodded and made his way through the gate and to the castle. "I wonder if I'll get a promotion girl, that'd be great. Oh! Maybe even promoted to this king's personal knight, ooh! Or captain of the royal guard." He said eagerly as the horse rolled her eyes and walked into the kings throne room.

"Halt! Who dares bring a horse into the throne room?!" Called a short man with a beard who was sitting on a golden throne.

"It is I your majesty, sir Darrick from the neighboring kingdom, here to answer your plea and rescue your three daughters."

"Wait… you? You're the guy he sent to help?!" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, now please tell me where they are so I may go save them posthaste!"

"He sends only one knight? My daughters are in danger and could be being tortured, and I get just ONE knight?!"

"...Yes?" The knight said nervously. "In all fairness you two are having border disputes…"

"Which begs the question why he'd help." He frowned. "Why pray tell would he wish to help me? I would imagine he could use this to his advantage."

"Well, I recently saved his daughters...kind of, so maybe he just wants to help you too?" Guessed Derrick before the king groaned.

"You're lucky my knights are busy at the moment and I need all the help I can get. Should you manage to save my daughters, all of them, I will be willing to grant a reward, and possibly write a peace treaty up with your king."

"Thank you sire, now where are your daughters?"

"Their last known sighting was near an abandoned dungeon several miles from here, located on the edge of my kingdom."

"Great, I shall make posthaste there as fast as I can! Onward noble steed!"

His horse neighed before she took off galloping, leaving hoofprints on the rug.

"Ugh, idiot." Muttered the king in annoyance.

(Later)

"Ok, now if we make a right at the tall old tree up ahead, we should be reaching the dungeon in no time." Said Derrick as he looked at a map.

His horse kept on going, but saw an apple tree on the left side and licked her mouth before walking towards it.

"Hey, where are you going girl, go back, we have to rescue the princess!" He spoke pulling on the reigns, but she ignored him and kept going before biting into an apple while he groaned. "We can get apples AFTER our important mission is done." He said as he tried to pull her away, only for her to shake her head and keep eating. He frowned and groaned before climbing off. "Fine, you wish to be lazy? Very well, then I shall go ahead and rescue them on my own."

'Good, can't wait to see how you mess this up. Hey, is it just me or do these apples taste weird?' Wondered the horse as Derrick took off running past the old tree and crossed into a dead looking part of the forest with what looked like a ruined entryway leading into the ground.

"Ah, this is great! I can finally redeem myself and save a princess!" He cheered as he ran down the steps into pitch darkness. "Oh I can already hear the king praising me for a job well do-AHHHHH!" He screamed when he tripped on a step and went rolling down the stairs. "Ow, oof, ow, ah, ow, my leg!" He cried before landing at the bottom with a groan. "I think I'm seeing the stars…."

"Hello? Who's there, are you dead?" Came a woman's voice as he sat up.

"Nay, I am among the living, but who asks?" He called as he pulled himself up. "Is it you princess?"

"Princess? Wait, why do you ask?"

"I have come to rescue you!" He declared standing up. "I have come all this way from the neighboring kingdom to assist the king and bring you back safe and sound."

"Interesting… and do you know who the princesses are?"

"Uh ...um…." 'Oh no! I forgot to ask for a picture of the fair maidens.' He thought as he began to pale. "O-Of course I do, now step out into the light fair maiden!"

"There's not that much light down here."

"Oh, um… then will you accompany me as I find the other two princesses?"

"But of course, I might even know where they've gone off to." Said the figure with a devious grin as she took his hand. "Just stay close to me, I get scared easily~"

"Of course princess, I shall defend you from who knows what creatures lurking in the darkness." 'It's one of the princesses for sure. She wishes to help find her sisters, something no monster would want.' He thought as he pulled her close, making the figure smile to show off a mouth full of sharp teeth that looked like ice. "My Princess, you must be freezing, you're cold to the touch."

"It must be lack of sunlight, it IS pretty cold in this dungeon."

"I'd be honored if you would use my body heat to ensure you're comfortable." He said as he pulled her into a hug, making her blush.

'H-He would actually willingly be close to me? I-I was just going to freeze him solid when I had the chance, but now…'

"I just hope we can find our way through here without any problems, lack of light will make it hard to traverse. Wait...I know! I can make a torch!" He said as he reached into his armor and pulled out a stick of wood and an oily rag. "Yes, here we go!"

"Uh, sir knight, no need for that. I can help lead you around myself." Spoke the woman quickly. "I've...been down here for so long I've managed to navigate around."

"I know, but I insist, the light will help warm you and I will be able to gaze upon your face oh fair maiden and search for your two sisters."

'Wow, he sure knows what to say to a woman.' Thought the woman with a blush. 'I hope the others don't see him, I want him, oh I want him all to myself~"

Derrick pulled out two rocks and tried to make a spark with them. Soon the torch was lit, making him smile. "There we go, now I can gaze upon you princess!"

"No really, that's-"

"Oh my… you're more beautiful than I thought!' He declared, making her pause.

"...What?"

"I had no idea this kingdom's princess had beautiful blue skin, is that a rare skin color here?" He asked as she just gasped. "And such white hair, such beauty can only belong to royalty, right?"

"You...You mean...You're not scared?"

"Of course not your highness, now come, we must be off to find your sisters." He spoke holding her hand and held the torch out and lead her down a hall with her feeling her heart thumping.

'I-I've never felt like this before, how can there be a knight this kind, cute a-a-and handsome?!' Thought the woman in shock as they went down some stairs and across a large space before hearing the sound of muffled crying.

"Hello? Who's there, is that you highness?"

"Mmmmphmmm!"

"I'm coming!" He called as he raced towards the sound of struggling. "Hold on princess!"

The blue woman herself frowned and crossed her arms while staying where she was. 'Ugh, her again, she better not steal my man!'

Derrick heard the sound come from a hole and skidded to a stop. "Fear not young maiden, for I, sir Derrick have come to rescue you!"

"Mmmhmp?" Came a confused grunt before what looked like a ratty blue princess dress popped out of the hole with a small pale skinned figure with a red cap on who was wearing it, except the dress was four sizes too big.

"Let's get you out of there." he reached in and pulled the figure out with a groan. "Are you alright princess?"

"Wait, what? Princess?" Said the tiny girl in confusion.

"You of course your majesty."

"...Me?"

"Yes, you, I have already found your sister, is unique skin color part of your family tradition?" He asked with her looking at him in shock.

"What's wrong with my skin?"

"Nothing your majesty, I merely was curious. Not to worry, once we get back to the kingdom, your father will have a brand new and non ruined dress there."

"What's wrong with my dress?!"

"Well it obviously was stretched out, it's too big for you now." He remarked. "Plus it seems to have gotten torn up a little while you were taken away."

"Of course it was, I sto-" She started only for the ice elemental raced over and put her hand over her mouth.

"Clearly my 'sister' is traumatized and doesn't know what she's saying. She's actually very thankful, aren't you 'sister' dear?" She said as the redcap looked at her in confusion. "Just play along." She hissed to her.

"Uh...of course?" She said as the knight nodded.

"Great, now all we have to do is find your last sister then we can head back to the palace and your father."

"Palace? You mean the big one?"

"Yes, your father will be so happy to get you back."

"Yes, especially if we stay close together and NOT split up." Spoke the ice elemental. 'Or at least until I can get rid of this shrimp.

"Good call, now do you know where your sister is, the one we haven't rescued yet?"

"You mean that woman who was screaming so loud? She went down deeper." Remarked the redcap bluntly.

"Really? Good, let us make haste! Be careful, we haven't encountered any monsters yet so they all must be guarding her." Spoke Derrick firmly. "Any I come across shall taste my steel!"

"Ah ...yes...those darn monsters…" Said the ice elemental nervously. "Uh, maybe they're all hiding, you know, because...they heard a brave knight like you was coming and fled."

"Ah, of course! I see my reputation speaks for itself." He said with a smile. "Not a day in this land and I'm already a name to be feared by."

"Yeah, uh-huh, so…. Are you single?" Asked the ice elemental as they made their way deeper into the dungeon.

"Sadly yes. I am a knight who has sworn a duty to the kingdom and all its people."

"GREAT! Er, I mean, that is good that you serve the kingdom?"

"Yes, and no doubt when your father sees you three back together safe and sound, he'll be overjoyed and might even grant me a great title."

"Oh...yeah, our 'dad'." Said the redcap as she looked at the ice elemental. 'What is her game plan here?'

'Once we're out of here, I'll make sure this pipsqueak has an 'accident', I don't need her getting all comfy cozy with MY knight.' She thought with a small pout before hearing a chuckle up ahead as a few webs began to be outlined by the torch.

"Well well well, what do we have here~?"

The three stopped with Derrick getting on guard.

"Who's there? Where have these webs come from?"

"Oh, just a helpless princess and her guard, come closer and see~"

"Princess? Fear not! I sir Derrick have saved your sisters and have come here to bring all three of you back to the palace!" He called as he raced forward, making the ice elemental widen her eyes in fear.

"Derrick no!"

"Really now? Well I feel so safe now~" Cooed the figure as the torchlight revealed a tall woman with the lower half of a spider for legs, eight red eyes and black hair and skin with the hair done up in a large bun with a brown haired woman in a cocoon of web next to her, a gag over her mouth.

Derrick gasped in shock and pulled out his sword. "Ah ha! So there WAS a monster here!"

"Yes, now prepare to fight he-" The Arachne started before Derrick rushed towards her and took her hand.

"I will save you princess from this horrible web cocoon monster, so please, just hold on!"

"...what?" She blinked in confusion with the woman in the cocoon struggled in the silk.

"I have saved your sisters, and now I shall save you, so please, hold on fair maiden!" He smiled with the ice elemental and redcap, and the captured woman confused.

"Uh ...wait, you think I'M a princess?"

"Yes, and how could I not? You have an aura of power that comes with royalty, a beautiful voice and looks, and a wonderfully made dress of silk." He said as he gestured towards her clothes, making her blush. "That and I recognize the royal crown on top of your head."

"Oh! This?" She pointed to the gold crown littered with emeralds. 'Huh, guess this souvenir I snagged came in handy.'

"Yes, you are truly a princess in every regard, now stand back as I dispatch this foul beast that has taken you hostage!"

'Hey! I'm the princess here! How can you NOT see she's a monster!' Thought the real princess as she struggled to get free. 'And where's my sisters, why do you have their kidnappers and guards?!'

"Oh, you don't need to worry about this far less pretty creature." Remarked the spider woman making the princess glare. "It's pretty weak and pathetic, I...just happened to come across it when it was taking a nap, so it won't bother us." 'Then again...I could either have him kill her or I could eat her when he's not looking.' She thought as she looked at the girl and licked her lips. 'I wonder how far I can take this whole 'princess' thing?'

"Mmmmphmmm!" Muffled the princess out in panic while shaking around in the cocoon.

"Well… if you say so, then let us leave this lair of evil and head back to the castle posthaste!"

"Why don't you take my 'sisters' ahead while I follow? I...want to vent a little bit against this awful, disgusting, and hideous monster for capturing me."

'Hey! I at least have two normal eyes and legs you monster!'

"Ah, of course, would you like to borrow my sword?"

"No need, I have my own special way."She said as the real princess began to panic and struggle even harder.

"Very well, we shall wait for you in the hall, merely follow the glow of my torch or call if you find yourself lost and I shall come swift."

"Uh-huh, sure, sure, also if you hear any screams don't worry, ok?"

"Yes your majesty." He said as the princess screamed beneath her gag.

(Later)

"I'm finished, that pesky monster won't try anything ever again." Smirked the arachne coming back with some red stuff near her chin.

"Great, now then, lets go to the castle!"

"What's that on your face?" Asked the redcap pointing to the red spot. "It kinda looks like b-"

"KETCHUP! It's ketchup." Said the ice elemental quickly."Right?"

"Of course, I...had a quick bite of a sandwich I...brought with me. I always bring one with me, even when getting kidnapped." Spoke the arachne awkwardly.

"Oh… well let me clean you up quick, you don't want to see your father while looking all messy, right?" He asked as he pulled out a handkerchief.

"Of course not, that would be rude." She smirked as Derrick moved over and wiped the spot clean with the arachne noticing the ice elemental looking annoyed. "Then again could you get closer, there's a lot of ketchup~"

"Consider it an honor your majesty." He said as the arachne looked smugly at the ice woman.

"Good, and I think I got some on my breasts, can you clean that?"

"Of course."

"Sir Derrick! I think I also have blood, on my thigh." Spoke the ice elemental up.

"What?! You're bleeding?! Hold on, I'm coming!"

"Me too, but it's all over me." Spoke the redcap innocently looking under the dress where there was blood all over her chest and stomach.

"AAAAAHHH! Oh god, when did you all get injured?!" Gasped Derrick. 'I've already failed part of my mission and let two princesses get hurt!?'

"Oh no, I am dying, only one thing can save me." Groaned the Arachne, not wanting to be left out. "Only sex can save me!"

"Yes! Same here!" Spoke the ice elemental making Derrick turn to her. "It's part of your job to keep us from dying!"

"B-But it's improper for a knight to do that, I already messed up with the last prince-"

"Do it or we die! DIE!"

"Yes your majesties!" He cried as he began to strip.

'Wow, this was easier than I thought.'

(Later)

"Your majesty, I have-"

"WHY ARE THERE MONSTERS IN MY THRONE ROOM!?"

"W-Well, these are your princess-"

"NO, THEY'RE NOT, AND WHY ARE YOU RIDING A CENTAUR?!"

"Oh! This is actually my faithful steed."

"I ate magic apples." Said the blonde woman whose hair was done in a ponytail with armor over her human half.

The king shook his head and looked livid. "WHERE ARE MY DAUGHTERS!?"

"T-These are your daughters? They said s-"

"THEY LIED!" He pointed at them. "One of them has eight legs and eyes! One is short and is covered in blood, and this one has BLUE skin!"

"I thought that was a rare skin color amongst your family. Not to mention this one was wearing the princess' dress, and the third one was wearing a crown."

"That tiny goblin stole that dress, WHERE ARE MY DAUGHTER'S MONSTERS?!"

"Why whatever do you mean 'father'? We're here." Spoke the arachne before letting out a belch and covered her mouth. "Sorry, had a late lunch."

"Oh god, did you three eat my daughters?!"

"How dare you! I would NEVER eat a human!" Spoke the ice elemental before looking away. "Freezing them solid and taking away their body heat is another thing."

"Do I look like I can eat a whole person? Where do you think the blood came from?"

"Oh god, they're all DEAD!"

"Wbat?! So...I failed?!" Gasped Derrick as the guards held their weapons out to the monsters.

"If it makes you feel better two of them were dead before you arrived so...only kinda?" The redcap said before running away. "See you later!"

"Come look for me if you ever want a bride!" Waved the ice elemental with a kiss.

"You were a good fuck, see ya later hot stuff!"

Derrick saw the girls get chased out and turned to the king who looked boiling mad. "Um… I think it's time I go… I'm sorry sire."

"GUARDS!" yelled the king as two ran over. "Send this bastard to the guillotine!"

"Ok, time to go, later fucker!" Called the centaur before running away and jumping out of a window, taking Derrick with her.

"Waaaah!" he screamed holding on as she galloped away. "Oh no, I messed up again!"

"No shit. Seriously, the spider lady didn't tip you off?"

"I thought the king might have a taste for women with legs and she was the end result!"

"...ok, so where to now, we could look around for a monster to slay, get some cred back?" she suggested. "Or maybe just give up on the whole knight business and get into blacksmithing."

"No, never, I am a knight, and I will be one until the day I die! I just...I need to save a princess, at least one!"

"Ok, well… there's a rumor that a dragon kidnapped one in the kingdom over."

"Really? Then onward my noble steed!"

"Yeah, yeah, you know you can just call me by my name, right?"

"...I forgot it." He remarked bluntly nearly making her stop and trip.

"WHAT?! Oh come on, we've been together for three years!"

"I can't help it! I was more focused on getting the right armor and sword in that time!"

"My name came on the saddle! That's it, I'm teaching you my name, I'm gonna make you scream it to the heavens!" She growled before she started to buck around making him hold on tightly. "Read it to me! READ IT!"

"Aaaaahhhh! Z-Zanya?!"

"Louder!"

"Zanya!"

"I SAID LOUDER!"

"ZANYA!"

"GOOD! Now say it while you get fucked!' She shouted as she managed to buck him off.

"Ow ...wait, what?" He said as she grinned and began to undress.

(Later)

"Ok, we're almost at the dragon's lair Derrick."

"Thank goodness." He sighed while putting his armor all the way on. "I had no idea my own steed would feel that way for me. I wonder if other horses share the feeling."

"No! It's just after changing like this I felt horny as hell itself! Besides, if you're gonna go and bed random monsters, it's no different than fucking a horse."

"Please don't say that again. Now then, let's go rescue the princess!"

"Yeah, yeah, see you after you somehow manage to fuck the dragon."

"Ha! I may have been cleverly tricked before, but this time I will show my might as a knight!"

"Uh-huh, sure, well good luck with that, I'm staying here." She remarked stopping near a tree. "I need to grab more apples."

"Sure, just wait here, ok? And no more magic apples!" He spoke getting off and walked towards what looked like a tall tower. 'Alright, this is like before. This time though, I'm ready! I won't get fooled!' He thought as he banged on the door. "Hello, is anyone in here?"

"WHO DARES TRESPASS ON MY DOMAIN?" Roared a loud booming voice making him jump.

"I am Sir Derrick! Here to rescue the princess!"

"Oh? And what do you plan to do with the princess?" Called the voice inquisitively.

"Return her to her home safe and sound!"

"Really, and do you plan on making her your own, asking for some reward?"

"Well ...the idea of being more than a knight did come to mind." He said as he rubbed the back of his head. "But still, the princess's safety comes first, I must save her, even if it won't clear my name!"

"Oh yeah? Well it won't be so easy." Laughed the voice as the door slowly opened.

"I know, but I'll take the challenge head...on?" He blinked when he saw a tall woman with long red hair, a pink dress on, although it looked a bit torn up, with matching slippers on her feet with two large green wings and matching claws with a tail behind her. "Um...who are you miss…"

"Draconia."

"Ok...are you the princess ...or are you a monster pretending to be one?" 'There's no way I'll make assumptions. I WILL not mess up again!'

"Maybe, maybe I'm both~" She said with a smile before grabbing him and pulling him inside. "Let's get you out of that pesky armor."

"Wait, what? For what, you didn't answer my question!"

"I'll let you decide, now drop them~"

(Later)

"So, did you rescue the princess?"

"Um… not exactly...so it turns out the dragon and princess fell in love a long time ago and had a daughter...and they're on their twentieth honeymoon and left their daughter home alone…"

"So you fucked her, huh?"

"...maybe."

"You have five hickeys on your neck. So, that was a bust, where to next?"

"Well...are there any other damsels in distress you've heard of?"

"Um… there might be, I heard there was a maiden who is roaming the countryside, calling for help every night."

"Banshee, it's almost definitely a banshee."

"Probably." He said with a sigh. "But I'm desperate, ok?"

"For glory or another go?" She teased.

"Yeah, let's do it!" He spoke getting on her back before she went galloping off.

(Later)

"...yep, that's a banshee."

"Damn it!" He cursed as they saw a pale woman in a black robe wandering around an open meadow making sad sounds and moans. "I thought for sure this WOULDN'T be a monster!"

"I told you it would be. So, you gonna fuck her too?"

"No!" He shook his head.

"Really? Why not?" She asked curiously. "You fucked literally everyone else."

"T-Those times I was caught off guard! But now that I KNOW she's a monster, I won't fall for it again."

"Uh-huh, sure, HEY! Banshee! Get over here, wanna smash?"

The woman stopped and turned with Derrick blushing.

"Zanya, what are you doing?"

"Getting you laid, you need to relax."

"But I just had sex before we got here." He whispered.

"Yeah, and part of me wants to watch you get chased, it's funny to see you run."

"Is this revenge for not stopping to get you carrots?"

"You already know the answer to that." She said before pushing him off of the saddle. "Now have fun, just remember not to get too attached."

He stumbled and sighed before seeing the banshee coming closer with confusion.

"W-Who are you?" She asked with a moan. "Y-You want to be with me?"

"Well...technically speaking I came here when I heard there being a damsel in distress."

"R-Really? B-But no one cared about me? Y-You came...to help?"

"Yes, so...what's wrong?"

"I-I'm just...lonely." She said as she looked down with a blush.

"Of course, and let me guess, you want to have sex?"

She turned more red and looked at him in shock. "W-W-What?!"

"Wait, is… that not what you want?"

"...I didn't say that." She admitted looking away. "It's just...you're so forward."

"Sorry, but I've been trying to save princesses and once I do they jump me and have their way so I just assumed you wanted that too." He admitted putting his sword away. "Sorry for assuming."

"N-No, it's ok… I do want that...so, can I…?"

"Yeah, go ahead." he said before he ended up tackled to the floor in a glomp.

(Later)

"So, how'd it go?"

"She started crying halfway through, it got awkward fast." He groaned.

"Yikes, guess you weren't her type."

"They were tears of joy, got even weirder, let's just go." He sighed getting on her back. "You didn't eat anymore magic apples, right?"

"No ...magic carrots."

"Oh come on, what do those do?!"

"Definitely didn't give me x-ray vision." She said as she turned away with a small smile. "So, ready for the next fuck up?"

"Must you call it that? We're meant to be on a serious mission to save fair maidens."

"All you've done is mistake monsters for princesses and end up fucking them, hell three ended up dead."

"Please don't remind me! Look, how about a monster slaying mission, no damsels to mix up for monsters, ok?"

"There ya go, a nice change of pace." She said as he got on her back. "Lets go kill a wendigo, a human eater, sound good?"

"Yes, let's do this, Wendigo are horrible beasts with the bodies of men but the face of deers and skeletons, there's no way I'll get seduced by one this time!"

"That's the spirit!" She started galloping off with Derrick grinning.

'It's time to really show off my sword skills.'

(Later)

"OH COME ON! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Shouted Derrick as he threw his sword to the ground in frustration. "Zanya! I thought you said this was a slaying mission?"

"It was, I guess it still is kinda… just a different kind?" She remarked with a sweatdrop while they were looking at a very tall looking woman with bare breasts and groin, but brown fur covering the arms and legs with sharp claws and had deer antlers from her head, with a woman's face, and was currently in the middle of feasting on a dead human. "I mean she's still a Wendigo just… hot? Or as hot as you can get while eating someone? Look, just kill her!"

He groaned and picked his sword up. "I guess, I mean, if she's willing to eat a human man like that, then chances are she'll fight me when she sees my sword."

"Well I think she's too busy with her...meal. I mean we haven't exactly been quiet, right?"

"No you haven't!" Called the Wendigo glancing at them before ripping an arm off and gnawed on it with a hum. "Mmmm, this is good, want a bite? You'd look good as a wendigo hot stuff~"

"Never! For I have come to slay you!" He called as he raised his sword to strike.

"Really, why? I haven't done anything wrong." She said as she took another bite out of the arm. "This guy attacked me first."

"You're still committing the unspeakable act of cannibalism!"

"So? Girl's gotta eat, it tastes like pork."

The knight turned green and covered his mouth to try and keep from puking. "You will not eat another human, have at thee!"

"I dunno, I wouldn't mind eating you~" She winked as he ran at her before she tossed the body aside and evaded the swipes. "Usually I don't get many cute knights around these parts, most are too loud, have tons of meat on them, or just annoy me."

"Silence cur, I will not be seduced by another monster!" He cried out swinging wildly. "Take your punishment like a real ma-monster! I mean, female monster, er, oh you know what I mean!"

"Oh I think I do, and I think I know something that will be much for fun, and it sounds like you're experienced~"

"I didn't intend for it!" He cried out in a blush and lunged, but she jumped and he hit his head on the tree with a loud ding. "Ow!" He cried as he stumbled back dazed, only for something soft and heavy to land on his shoulders, throwing him off balance.

"I got you now~" She chuckled wrapping her arms around him and held him against her chest. "Now then, this can go one of two ways, either we have some fun or I get some new food~"

"Stay strong Derrick!" called Zanya. "Show her what your sword can do!"

"Oh yeah, show me what your little sword can do~" Growled the Wendigo with lust before picking the knight up and started carrying him near a cave.

"Hey, let me go, I-I am not having sex with you foul beast!"

"Oh yeah, keep talking dirty to me hot stuff~"

"I shall smite thee and send your soul to the bowels of Hell!"

"Mmm, you don't hold a thing back, I like that~"

"Stop enjoying this!"

"Nope~"

(Later)

"Ha...ha...ha...ha ...I can't ...feel my ...legs…" Panted Derrick with a groan. "Yield...please…"

"Come on now, I'll bet your sword's still got a few more swings in it~" Cooed the wendigo with a smile. "C'mon, do it for me~"

"No more ...no more ...energy." He panted as she groaned.

"Aw, then I guess you can just be my new body pillow until I get hungry~" She cooed before cuddling up against him making him groan.

'I don't know what that is...but it sounds like something I don't like.' He thought before hearing her drift off to sleep and sighed. 'I couldn't even fight her off like a real knight, but I still wound up seduced by her. Oh Zanya, I pray to the almighty God you-'

"Yo, you done banging her in there or did she eat you?" Called Zanya's voice as she walked into the cave. "It sure smells in here, please tell me it was from sex."

"Z-Zanya, over...here." He groaned as the centaur approached him.

"Wow, you look worse for wear. Just how many rounds did you two go at it? Five? Six?"

"I lost count...after eight."

"Eight? Nice, how come you only go to three with me?"

"She was relentless...please help get me out of here." He groaned as the wendigo tightened her hold.

"I dunno, what's in it for me?" She smirked. "I'd be real sure what it is too or else she might not let go."

"What?! Oh come on, you're my faithful steed, you have to help!"

"Considering I can now speak to people instead of neighing, I can actually interact and get people to understand what I'm saying. I could probably get a serving girl's job if I tried instead of carrying someone into battle."

"What?! Come on, how would you even navigate through tables, you're still half horse!"

"I could find a way, but I'd start negotiating and less nitpicky before she wakes up and wants another go."

"Augh, fine! One bag of carrots."

"Per day."

"What?! That's crazy."

"Then have fun with your new girlfriend."

"Wait! What about a bag of carrots AND apples once a week?"

"Go on, I'm listening."

"A-A-And sugar cubes?"

"Deal!" She said as she walked over before kicking the wendigo in the head and grabbing Derrick. She put him on her back and galloped away while the wendigo groaned and started waking up.

"Oww…. what the hell? Hey, where's my lover/midnight snack?!" She roared out in anger.

(Later)

"Ugh." Groaned Derrick sitting on a hill and looking out from it while Zanya sat down next to him. "I'm done girl."

"With what, we've only been riding for an hour." She asked as she ate an apple.

"I mean with being a knight." he replied taking his sword off his hip. "All I've done is mess up. I keep mistaking monsters for princesses, can't even fight one and end up being seduced, and I let three princesses get eaten, with their father probably ready to go to war to my own home. Face it, I'm a joke of a knight. I should have just been a shoe maker from the start."

"Aw come on, you're not that bad, heck you saved me, without you I'd probably be in the glue factory or plowing some field."

"True, but I'm a knight, and a knight's supposed to save princesses, slay monsters, stuff like that. I couldn't do either of those."

"Yeah, but you're alive, most knights die trying to save princesses."

"But all I wanna do is rescue one damsel in distress, just one! Then it would mean I'm not a complete failure."

"Ok, then let's find one, let's just keep looking."

"Help! Help! Somebody help!"

"See? There's someone calling for help right now, let's go check it out."

He sighed and got up. "I guess so." before spotting a brown haired woman in a black ball gown running down the path near them. "Hello, do you need help?"

"Yes, please, help me!" she spoke running up to him. "I'm in terrible danger."

"Really? Is it a monster?"

"Uh...yes! A band of them took over my kingdom! I had to run away or else they'd have gotten me too."

"Really? This is great!" He cheered, making her pause.

"Excuse me?!"

"Yeah! I can get another chance! I can go there, slay monsters, and you'll be safe to rule over it." He cheered before freezing. "Wait, is it female or male monsters?"

"Why does that matter?"

"He keeps getting seduced by female monsters."

"Shut up Zanya!"

"What? I'm being honest."

"Now is not the time! I have a princess to save!"

"Y-You can't do that!" Spoke the princess quickly. "Uh, I mean, there's so many of them, and they're so scary and horrible. It'd be best to just leave it alone and let them take the kingdom."

"What? How can we do that, we have to save all of your citizens!" He replied getting his sword. "If we go now, we can save some before they're tortured, or worse, eaten by those beasts."

"T-They won't do that, a-and you have to save the princess, right? Right?"

"Of course, it is one of the important duties I swore to."

"Then you have to take me and ride as far away from here as possible!" She pressed against his chest armor making him blush as she tried to look scared. "I don't want them to catch up to me and do who knows what, you'll protect me, right?"

"O-Of course I will princess, you can count on me! But… your kingdom is-"

"Gone, it's too late, now let's go!" She urged grabbing his hand before they heard a loud rumble and felt the ground shaking. "Oh no, they're coming!"

"Yes! Zanya, prepare to fight!"

"You got it."

"No! Let's run away!"

"Come now, we can fight, you just stand back, ok?" He spoke moving her behind him as he turned and saw what looked like an army of various looking creatures lumbering down the road, ranging from small, to big, to tall, all kinds. 'This is it, this is the big moment where the knight slays a crowd of monsters and saves the damsel. God, if you can hear me, please don't let me knock myself out this time.'

"PRINCESS!"

"GET OVER HERE, YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE!"

"We need to run! There's too many!" She spoke trying to pull Derrick away in a panic.

"Don't worry, I can handle this, for I am a hero!" he smirked with his sword raised.

"Come on, we gotta run!"

"Relax, if he gets knocked out, I'll jump in." Spoke Zanya.

"No, come on, we gotta run!" She urged trying to pull Derrick backwards as the monsters got closer.

"PRINCESS!"

"Stand down beasts!" Yelled Derrick as they slowly stopped. "For I, Sir Derrick, shall not let you touch this fair maiden!"

"Get away from our princess!" Roared a giant minotaur, making him pause.

"Wait ...what did you just say?"

"Princess, please, you can't just run away, you have to come back to the castle right now!"

"Your father is incredibly upset and is up in arms!"

"D-Don't pay attention to what they say my dear knight, let's just get away!" She spoke trying to push him away as he lowered his sword and looking confused.

"But...they're calling you princess." He said as he looked at her in confusion. "Didn't you say that they were taking over the capital, that they were killing everyone and that you had to escape from them?"

"You told him WHAT?!"

"What madness is this?!"

"Why would we kill our own people?!"

"W-Well..I might have told a small white lie?" She said nervously.

"Wait wait wait, everybody hold on, just who are you princess?!" He asked looking at her. "None of this is making sense! They're acting like they know you!"

"Uh…"

"We do." Spoke an ogre with a frown. "Because she's the daughter of our king, the eldest child, as in our PRINCESS."

"..." Derrick looked between them and her with the princess trying to give a nervous chuckle before he groaned and threw his head back. "OH COME ON!"

"Um ...sorry?" She said as she rubbed the back of her head as her skin rippled. "I just wanted to see the world and then I saw you a-and you looked like a picture out of my story books so...so...I had to have him!"

"Princess, your father has told you about interacting with...humans."

"And...a human's slave?" Remarked one looking at Zanya.

"Technically his steed, used to be a horse." She deadpanned. "Magic apples, it happened about a month ago."

"Right… ok your highness, time to go home."

"But I don't wanna!"

"So ...you're a monster?" Spoke Derrick slowly.

"Yes, I'm a shapeshifter unfortunately." She huffed with a sigh before grabbing his arm. "If I'm going back then I'm bringing him too!"

"Princess, you know your father won't approve."

"Good, I don't need his approval!"

"He's the king, and this isn't just some object you can claim, this is a human, and a knight from the look of it."

Derrick was silent before groaning and tossed his sword aside. "Not anymore, I'm done."

"What?! No! My knight, please!"

"I can't be your knight, or any knight for that matter." He sighed looking down. "I thought another monster was a princess, and that I could finally slay monsters, but all I've done is messed up. I'm the worst knight in history and probably the most stupid. I might as well just go make shoes like I was told to do. At least I'd actually be able to tell what's a shoe and what isn't." He groaned as he turned to get on Zanya's back.

"Wait, you're THAT knight?! We know about you!"

"What?" He blinked and looked at them confused. "Oh, you mean the knight who's easily fooled? Go ahead, laugh, I don't blame you, I'd laugh too."

"No no, the knight who helps the innocent and doesn't kill!"

He and Zanya looked at each other and then them with tilted heads. "Huh?"

"Yeah, the one who helped kill the princesses of that kingdom who committed genocide against the redcaps and arachnes!"

"And the one who helped the minotaur's economy grow after they got that tiara to help circulate their gold again after a decade."

"And the one who helped out that lonely dragon in the tower to the east!"

"And the one who helped the roper plant the seed for a new roper queen inside a princess!"

"Not to mention helped calm down that wendigo by giving her a child, all she did in her free time was binge eat humans, but now she's got something else to put all her free time to use."

"Wait, she got pregnant?! Oh god, how many illegitimate kids do I have?!"

"Well I'm not pregnant, so that's a plus." Piped up Zanya making him groan.

"Wow, here I thought that guy was just some rumor, but to think he was real, and a human?"

"Yeah, hey, do you think the rumors of his length are real?" Asked one medusa with a lustful grin.

"I hope so." Smiled the princess making Derrick blush.

"L-Look, I don't know what you heard, but it's probably a lie! I mean, I'm not all that big."

"Prove it!"

"What?!"

"Show me husband!" She grabbed at his pants.

"No way!" He spoke grabbing her hands and trying to keep her from taking them off. "I'm not showing you! E-Especially with others watching!"

"I don't care, on our wedding night we'll have to consummate our marriage in front of my family."

"Marriage?!" He cried out in shock, accidentally letting go with his pants falling down.

"...Nice."

"Nice."

"Nice."

"It's perfect!"

"Princess, if you're sure about this...human, then you'll still have to come with us and tell your father." Spoke a werewolf. 'It's not that big.'

"Um, I actually don't want to get married?" He said as he cleared his throat. "I mean, I'm technically a commoner, and isn't it a rule that commoners can't marry royalty?"

"Fuck the rules, I want you and no one else!" She turned to the ogres. "You there! Carry him back to the kingdom, now!"

"Sure, and what about his horse?"

"Bring her too."

"Hey, wait, I don't want to do this! Hey, put me down!" Derrick cried as one of the ogres picked him up.

"I doubt the king will take kindly to him." A hellhound whispered to a giant.

"I'm guessing he'll probably try to eat him."

(Kingdom)

"WHAAAAAAT?! YOU'RE INTERESTED IN A TINY HUMAN!? I WON'T ACCEPT THIS!"

"Daddy please, I love him!"

"I-If it's any consolation I'm stuck here against my will?" Gulped Derrick looking up at a four headed dog creature that snarled at him with two snake tails and had a crown and cape on and scowled at him. 'Oh God almighty! He could make a giant look like a baby!'

"SILENCE FILTHY HUMAN, AND YOU MIGHT GET OUT OF THIS ALIVE." The king growled making Derrick pale and nod while hiding behind a pillar before turning its heads to the princess. "AS FOR YOU MY DAUGHTER? HOW DARE YOU TRY TO RUN AWAY!"

"I am sick of being treated like a porcelain doll! I want to see the world, get in trouble, have fun!" She frowned. "You never even let me see a human up close until I had to run away and ran into my future husband!"

"I WOULD SOONER DEVOUR HIM, REGURGITATE HIM, THEN FEAST ON HIM AGAIN BEFORE CONSIDERING HIM MY SON!"

"A-Again, I don't want to be here, and I never agreed to the husband thing!" Gulped Derrick before the snakes hissed. "I-I-I mean, n-not that your daughter isn't beautiful, b-b-but I'm aware it wouldn't work out, please don't eat me."

"Hush husband, daddy is just putting up a scary front so you'll treat me right, I promise you he's as soft as a marshmallow when you get to know him."

The king growled louder with Derrick breaking into a nervous sweat.

"R-Really your highness! I-I-I'd be a terrible addition to the throne! I mean, I couldn't do anything a knight is suppose to do right! I know the rule is no commoners to the throne, so I'm completely on your side with this! Have mercy!"

"Husband, stop groveling, daddy's not going to hurt you!"

The large monster walked over and stood close to Derrick who was close to pissing himself. "JUST WHO ARE YOU?"

"F-F-Former Sir Derrick!"

"...WHAT?"

"F-Former Sir Derrick, I-I used to work for the kingdom to the west but… I messed up and rescued monsters instead of princesses by mistake...repeatedly." He admitted looking away with the heads perking up.

"WAIT ...you're real?" They spoke with a softer tone. "But we thought that was just weird rumors?"

"I have rumors?! Oh come on!" He groaned as he held his hand. "I swear, when your daughter came to me, I didn't-"

"Oh thank goodness!" Smiled the heads before sitting down and sighed. "I was dreadfully worried there. I had no idea my little girl met THE Sir Derrick, oh that's such a relief."

"Wait...what's happening, why are you not mad?" He asked in confusion.

"Oh I'm not mad, that's just my angry face, or faces, I put up when my daughter finds someone." The wolf heads laid down while the snake tails draped on the back. "You see, it's hard raising a daughter, what with the mood swings with age, the husband hunting, the aching need to claw eyes out-"

"That was when I was a baby!"

"So it's very stressful, especially when I try to keep her safe and sound from any monster hating humans. So when I heard she was bringing over a human, I thought you had tricked her and wanted to use her to get to our treasure."

"I don't even know where I am!" He groaned as he held his head. "What is this place?"

"The newly established monster only kingdom of Rangnaroanoak."

"Ah! Well since it's just monsters only, that's another point I can't stay." He smiled. 'I just know if I stay I'll be a joke here as well, especially if I somehow became king.'

"Oh no, I insist you stay! Hell if push comes to shove I can look into bringing over a vampire or werewolf to bite you so you turn into a monster, how does that sound daughter?"

"Wonderful daddy!"

"But your majesty, it wouldn't work." Spoke Derrick looking down. "I don't mean to be disrespectful, but I'd just mess up again. I couldn't do my job as a knight properly, so who knows how I'd mess up as your daughter's husband."

"Please, you've helped countless monsters, while you may be shit at helping humans you are a boon to monsters everywhere." Smiled the king. "I'd feel happy knowing a human like you was here, you'd actually show that there are some decent folk out there who aren't heartless to innocent monsters."

"Well, I uh...I don't…" He stuttered nervously, not knowing what to say. "But, isn't there a rule where royalty can only marry royalty?"

"Not here, so there's no rule against you wedding my daughter."

"Really?"

"Like I said, this is a new kingdom and we've been focusing on building up our economy, laws on what crimes are acceptable and so on, so stuff like this hasn't had time to be decided over yet."

Derrick looked at him and the princess while letting that sink in. "So...if I were to marry your daughter, I'd technically be the next in line for the throne, right?"

"Well not exactly, she does have seven older sisters and two brothers, and if she takes the throne you would just be her husband and not have any impact on the day to day decisions of the kingdom."

'Huh, well I wouldn't have to worry about messing up jobs, but it sounds like I'd just be there for appearances.' He thought as he looked over to the princess nervously. 'Ok, what do I do? If I say yes I end up stuck here and married, and if I say no… they might eat me.'

"Oh! I almost forgot."Smiled the king. "Perks to being married to the family of course involve special privileges, such as servants, delicious food, very comfy accommodations, and there's the option of having concubines, provided my daughter allows it."

"Uh...concubines? As in, other woman to be involved?" He asked with a blush.

"Yes, and I suspect there are several girls who you've already met who would love to meet you again Sir Derrick." He chuckled with the knight blushing and looking away.

"Well...perhaps?"

"Great! I'll begin preparations immediately! Just remember to treat my daughter right or I'll peel the skin from your bones with a rusty spork." He smiled with Derrick shivering and nodded.

"Y-Yes sir."

"Great, now you two lovebirds have fun! I have a wedding to plan!" He stood up and walked out while making the floor shake with each step while his daughter moved over to Derrick with a smile.

"Isn't this great husband, now we can be together forever~"

"I can't believe it...I can actually live an easier life than I ever thought. I always figured I'd die in battle protecting my home, but getting to be royalty?"

"Yep, you're in the big leagues now honey~" She winked while rubbing his chest. "Why don't we go and test out my bedchambers?"

He looked at her and her body before sighing and smiled. "You know what? Let's do that. I'm gonna go ahead and willingly bed a beautiful monster without being fooled."

"Yep, then later we can talk about concubines~"


	186. Chapter 186

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 186

A man ends up on a crazy trip to try and rescue a young girl.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In an old disgusting street, a bunch of an old gang men were kicking a guy while he was on the ground, and mostly yelling on how he ruined their motorcycles.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Please, ow! Stop!"

"Shut up! You're gonna pay for scuffing up my new ride!"

"It wasn't me! i swear!"

"You were standing right close to them! how can it not be you?!"

"I was just walking by an-Ow! a guy messed with them! I just wanted to check what was happening!" the man cried out while getting a bloody nose.

"You expect us to believe this!?"

"I swear! When I got there he ran so fast and I couldn't do anything!" he yelled before getting a fist to the cheek making his mouth bleed as they all kicked him.

some time passed, and in the end they all left him while mumbling stuff he couldn't hear well. The man put all of his strength in his legs and got up, and started moving forward without actually knowing where he was going.

"Ow...ow...ow..." he winced while walking with a limp. As he got out of the street the moonlight reveled his look, he was a short man with a pretty feminine face, long blond hair that get to middle of his back and blue eyes, he was wearing a red T-shirt that showed his stomach with a hoodie and a large pants, both showed how thin he was.

"I hope...I can get home...just fine." he said while feeling his stomach groan louder and louder. "I gotta get something in me, thank god for leftovers." he said while feeling shy for how loud his stomach got, thankfully, he got home with no more troubles, but in the time he got he was half awake.

"Not now..." he said while putting even more strength in his legs, he got to kitchen, there was some leftover chicken and water, he put all of his strength and ate as much as he could (which wasn't that much) and then he passed out.

*Dream*

the man woke up as the world around him turned into darkness.

'Not here again', he though as the world took the shape of his kitchen in a blink of an eye, he tried to open the door and see what's outside but it kept getting further and further until he give up and sat on the ground while thinking 'I hate this'.

To summarize this, he was having a dream, but this wasn't a lucid dream, it was something else entirely. more of another world in his head that shape itself on it's own if anything, that was the closest explanation he could give it.

He walked over to the fridge door and opened it before grabbing some of the dream soda, he drunk it from the bottle and for some reason it tasted like chicken mixed with water, it took him seconds and then he remembered that was the last thing he tasted, "Damn it, I was hoping for some cola.", he said while sighting before lying on the ground, which felt as if he is lying on a real ground and just stared blankly at the lamp above his which was changing colors.

'Just what's the point of this...What's the point of being in dreams like this every time I sleep? Nothing is exciting anymore when I can do anything and everything.', He though while turning the ground under him into sea of gems, he tried to taste it in hope of something colorful, but it just felt meh.

"I can't tell which sucks more. Real life, or a dream that's gotten boring.", he sighted while thinking about the first time he was able to do this, which made the dream change but he was so bored he didn't bother to look, it started since he was a kid, dreams come and he controls them, it was amazing at first, but then it got more boring and sometimes even dangerous when he loose track of what is real and what isn't, he tried later to stop but couldn't, and now, both reality he is a failure in and the dreams that helps him in nothing are pointless.

"I might as well just wake myself up, maybe then I'd at least enjoy feeling my pillow on my head.", He said while preparing to punch his face to wake up, until he heared a feminine voice saying:"Yo", in front of his ear, He jolted and fell off the gems from the sudden voice and turned his head.

"Hmm...you didn't age at all", said the figure as it showed to be a young girl around eleven to twelve, with blond short hair and brown eyes, she was wearing sleeveless tank top, blue jean shorts and stockings.

"W-Who are you?" he asked while looking her over and looked a bit surprised. "And just what are you wearing?"

"The name is Cassedy, the age is twelve and i'm wearing what i want", said the girl in bored tone as if she had this conversation million times before.

"Twelve?" he looked her over and shook his head. "Uh, not to be rude, but I think those are kinda mature for someone your age."

"Said the man who looks like a woman", she replied in a blunt tone,"seriously cut your hair"

"I tried...it just grow up so fast...", he said while feeling seriously hurt.

"Whatever, i'm wearing what i want", she replied standing up with her arms crossed as he shook his head.

"Wait a second, you're in my dream, which means...I dreamed you like that." he muttered in shock. "Oh my god, am I...am I a closet pedophile?!"

"What?"

"What to do...i don't want that!...there is a lot of kids that pass around my house...i can't trust myself to go out anymore...", he said while seeming as if he is going to start crying.

"Hey, hey, HEY!" she yelled before slapping him. "Snap out of it!", she shouted as the reality around them almost turned to void thans to her slap for a second but returned normal.

"Ow!..sorry but...it's either you are a part of my desires or...a part of myself?...oh my god, you are you my inner self!? i don't want that", he said as if he was about t start crying..again.

"I'm not...look i know this is your dream and this is going hard to explain...not my first time...but i'm another person", she said while he started crying.

"My god now...dude...i don't want to deal with crybabies..."

"I'm sorry...i'm horrible...to have dreams like this about little girls...", he said while sobbing.

"Look, let's calm down a bit, mister...what's your name?"

"Jamey Luther..."

"Mister Jamey, i suppose you aren't believing i'm a real person, so give me your number, i give you my number, and we prove you don't have any weird fetishes and i get what i'm here for and everyone is happy, okay?", she said as he nodded yes, they give each other their numbers and she slapped him so hard he woke up while still crying.

"I...i..will drink some coffee...", he said before hearing his phone ringing, He looked at it and felt a little creeped out before taking it and answered. "H-Hello?"

"Again, yo", said a familiar little girl voice that he heard last time not long ago in his dream.

"Casse...dy?", he said not sure of what will come next and expecting how embarrassing it will be if it's the wrong person.

"So you remembered my name...you remember stuff from you dreams?"

"Yeah...wait, who are you?"

"Look, just return to your dream world and we will talk better"

"Okay...", he said before he tried to lay down on bed, in a second he slept and opened his eyes to see her sitting in front of him in bed.

"Alright, this is really...really weird." he remarked while she raised an eyebrow. "I mean, how are you HERE?"

"First answer this so i can answer you: since when you were able to control your dreams and stay aware in them?"

"Since i was a kid, i didn't learn it or anything, it just happened"

"Well same here, i was able to connect with people in their dreams and stay aware in them, i suppose a natural ability"

"Okay...what do you want from me then?"

"I need your help."

"My help? With what?"

"Well it's a bit of a long story, so first i saw you in my dreams when i was checking my memories. and second, well i'm kept in my grandpa from my mom side house, i tried to escape but there is no way to get out from the inside, so i need your help to get me out"

"Well if they are making you wear this clothes..."

"I told you, i'm wearing what i want, they are pretty fine with whatever i do as long as it doesn't involve getting out", she cut him off with annoyance. "Look, can you help me or not?"

"Well I'm sure your grandpa and mom have a good reason for doing this. Sometimes they may seem harsh, but they probably due it because they care." he remarked, not wanting to get involved.

"I killed someone", she said bluntly.

"What?"

"I told you they let me do whatever i want, i tested this and killed a maid, they didn't even seems to get bothered"

"Ehh..."

"Do you think this are a good people now?"

"Well...uh...no not really."

"So help me escape, and you would save a little girl from getting raised by people like that"

'Well...i can't let her stay with them if that were the case...', he though to himself before getting an idea,"Hey, what's about showing me their faces so i can report them to the police, i'm good at drawing so that can help"

"Yeaah, about that, i can connect to people dreams, but it doesn't work the other way, i can't show you anything from my head when i'm in yours"

"So what should i do?"

"I can tell you where I'm being held at and you can come get me in person."

"But...can't I just tell the police instead?"

"How will that go? 'Yes officers, I know this girl is in trouble because I saw her talk to me in my dreams'."

"Okay yeah that won't work...sorry..."

"Good, so will you come help me?"

"I suppose i don't have another choice...i can't let a girl stay in a house like that, let alone a little girl...so yeah! i will try to save you"

"Great, now where you live?"

"Paris"

"Oh...well that's a bit problematic...from the maid and my mom dreams...the house is in Greece...", she said while making Jamey feel like he is going to pass out...in his dream.

"Please tell me you're messing with me."

"Do I sound like it?"

"No...but i can hardly afford money for food, how do you expect me to travel?"

"Well there is this wonderful thing called legs, you can use your legs until you get there", Cassedy said reminding Jamey that she is twelve.

"It doesn't work like that...is there no one else you can ask for help?"

"I told you, you are the only person i saw in my memories, all else are my mom and maids, so...", she moved toward him and held his hands,"you are he only one who can help me, so i'm begging you, please try to find a way"

"I...okay, i still need money though...", he grumbled with the girl seemingly getting an idea.

"Well there is a woman who have the ability to open portals to different locations, last time he came home i heard he will go to french, so if you find her and convince her, she might help you"

"Ok that could work, but what does she look like?"

"Well she is really old, something above sixty, she have an oily black hair though, and i suppose she is taller than you...but then again i will be taller than you in few years", she said while the last part hurt him seriously.

"Is there other things?"

"She...have a tan skin and beauty mark in her shin"

"Okay i suppose that can help, do you have any idea for where she is?"

"No, she just said french, though i suppose people would visit paris if they ever go to french"

'That doesn't sound vague at all.' he thought with a sigh making the girl frown.

"Just be glad you got all that."

"Yeah i think...thanks", he said surprising her a little.

"Well i will return to the awakening world, you get start searching tomorrow"

"I will"

"And...thanks...for accepting to help me", she said as she kissed his cheek. The man looked at her in surprise before she vanishes in a wisp of smoke before he started to feel the sensation of waking up.

Jamey opened his eyes and moved to look at the window, outside, it seemed like the sun is already raising."Well better start searching now...wait actually, i can just go and make her talk with police by my phone!"

*in police station*

"So let me get this straight, there is a girl talked you using her ability to connect with people in dreams and told you to come to greece and to save her?", asked a policewoman.

"I can prove it! i have her phone number and you can just ask her!"

"Sorry kid, but your prank failed"

"C'mone, just try, i'm serious", Jamey said as the policewoman took his phone and called her number as he waited nervously, it took some minutes, and then they kicked him out for wasting police time and yelled at her as well.

"But it's all true! She's in danger!"

"You try pranking us again and your ass is going in a cell!", He stood there speechless before hearing his phone call, he picked it and Cassedy said:"You seriously though that would work?"

"Well i though that by having a phone that...would be..a prove.."

"You are really idiot"

"Sorry"

"Whatever, i will deal with you in the dreams world, believe me i will, for now go find the old lady, i have stuff to take care of", she said before the call ended.

"Okay Jamey...we messed up once, let's get up and move", he said as he started searching in paris.

"I mean it can't be THAT hard to find a lady like she said...right?"

*3 hours later*

"Excuse me miss...did you...did you see an old lady with a tan beauty mark on her nose?", said now tired from searching Jamey.

"Dude, i don't even look like a lady", said an angry tall muscular man with a long beard.

"Sorry...really sorry...but did you see her?"

"No", said the man as he pushed Jamey to the ground and continued walking.

"Why..why is it hard to find an old lady like that!", said exhausted Jamey on the ground while he started crying. "Oh no, don't embarrass us now Jamey, go to somewhere else where there is no one and start crying there", he said as he got up and moved to an empty park and continued crying there.

"I'm fucked...I'll never find her, which means...I can't save that little girl.", Jamey said while sobbing, "why i'm so useless, i can't even find an old lady in the city i grew up in..", he said before slapping himself.

"Man up a little! it had been just three hours, we still have the rest of this day", said Jamey to himself.

"I know..but can you find a person in a city like this? it's so useless...as useless as me!", he said before slapping himself.

"It's a tan old lady, taller than us, and have a beauty mark in her shin! put more energy to it and we will fine her!"

"Are you gonna keep on talking to yourself? If so, go do that to the loony bin." remarked a woman's voice right beside him.

he turned his face to her direction to find an old lady, taller than him, with tan skin and a beauty mark in her shin and wearing fancy blue clothes.

"Eh?" is all he could say.

"What? Not hear me clearly?" she frowned.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?", he couldn't stop himself from yelling that, until he slapped himself and said:"Stop it you idiot! stop embarrassing us! God give us this bless, don't waste it!", he said before remembering that the lady was there.

"...I'm just gonna leave you, crazy white people." she muttered standing up.

"No wait! Don't go! I've spent hours trying to find you!", he said which made her give him a creeped out look and started running as fast as she could.

"No! you got it wrong!", he said while getting up and running behind her as he noticed that an old lady is faster than him.

"Get away from me! Help! Police!"

"Please...i...I KNOW CASSEDY!", he yelled with all his voice before falling while feeling a headache, "I hate yelling...", he said before noticing that the old lady stopped and now is staring at him.

"What the hell did you say?"

"I know...Cassedy.", said Jamey while getting up just to see the old lady standing one step away from him now.

"Really now...i seriously didn't want to do this, but...bye bye", she said before punching him in the face and throwing him to hit a tree.

"GAH!" he let out, before promptly passing out.

just to wake up a few seconds later with old lady throwing him to wastebasket, he was thin enough he could fit it but that woke him p to see the old lady opening an blue portal, entering her fist in it, and then opening another portal close to his face and her fist cam from it running toward him, he was fast enough to save his face by protecting it using his arm, but that caused them to broke but also got him out of the wastebasket.

"Please listen! i want to help her!", he yelled before feeling headache again.

"Oh crazy white girl, i understand you, but sorry, i can't let you do that", she said before opening another portal and entering it, as Jamey knew he can't use his arms he started running, but as he got close to the gate out of the park she opened the portal there and jumped from with her fist running toward him in speed of sound, and without ability to protect himself with his arms, Jamey used his height and weight to slide a bit to left, which caused her to hit his left shoulder alone, but he used all the power he had to both ignore the pain and use legs and hit her stomach with his hear, sending both of them to enter the portal.

This in turn landing them on the other side of the park with the lady landing on her legs at an awkward angle with a loud crack heard.

and Jamey now landing on the ground and hitting his face, the old lady looked at him with some pity before raising her leg, however as she was close to hit him he put more strength and moved a bit, enough to save his head.

"Please...i have to save her...", he said while his face was still on the ground.

"You don't gotta do nothin', except hold still."

"I...i won't...", he said with some sobbing in his voice as he used the last strength he had to make his broken arms to raise him up while trembling, he run and tried to headbutt her, but she dodged it easily and held him from his hair.

"I...need to...save her...", he said before she raised him up, seemingly ready to throw him again, however he raised his head up and bite her wrist making her let go of him and leave some space between them.

"You little...just why are you doing this?!"

"I can't..i can't let a girl live in a house like that, she is allowed to kill people! and she didn't even seem to feel bad about it!"

"I know all of that, and so what? we are chosen by god! we can't give her chance to end up like you!"

"Like me? What the heck do you mean by that?"

"Just look at yourself! an failure crazy white woman who needs to slap herself to move forward, you know she have a talent with dreams, and i have talents with portals, so how can we let something as precious as that go to waist and give it chance to be like you!?"

"I'm a...guy.", he said while crying mentally.

"Oh...sorry for that...but that doesn't matter! you are still a failure!"

"I...actually have an ability to control my dreams!"

"And because you didn't get raised right you ended as a failure", she said mocking him.

"Now say your prayers.", she said as she opened an portal and entered her hand in it just for it to come out in his mouth, choking him from the inside, he moved and fell to the ground, but the hand was still there.

as he felt closer to death, he started using his teeths, but there was no effect from it, with that, so he got up and started to move toward her, it seemed that she couldn't move closer or further, but as his move got closer she opened another portal for her other arm and punched him, sending him to the ground but he got up and started moving toward her again, she used her legs and fists again and again, but he kept getting up. from his side, the vision was becoming blurry and the only thing in his mind was to headbutt the old tan lady, which by the end of it, he did, making her get her hand out of his mouth and both of them falling to the ground.

"Ow! You motherfucker!", she cursed before getting kicked by him in the face.

"I won't...lose!", she said before getting kicked by him again in the head and got knocked down.

"You...just...did!", he said before lying on the ground and started to catch his breath. 'Oh god...I can't believe...I survived!', he though while breathing heavily, he unknowingly put his hand on his heart and it seemed unstoppable at the moment, although he was afraid of death a few seconds ago, he couldn't help but feel fresh cold air in his throat and smile.

After a few seconds he returned to his senses and realized that just now he beated an old lady to point of bleeding, and the town is starting to get more lively.

"I need...to get her away...", he said as he held her and started taking her to his house while trying to avoid as much attention as possible.

*In Jamey house*

"Ok...this should do.", he said as he put her in his bed and called Cassedy, but she didn't reply...

"Eh...what to do now?...", said Jamey as he came to realization that he didn't see that much to the future.

"Ok, Cassy told us to that we have to convince her to help us", he said to himself.

"So...wait Cassy?"

"Little girls like to be called names like that"

"Really? i didn't know that"

"Nor do i, i just said something to not focus on the bigger problem"

"Dude, let's focus!"

"'kay, 'kay...we have to prove her wrong"

"Yeah..."

"...Wait, why should i only think? take a part of the responsibility dude!"

"We are going nowhere...ok, stop playing crazy and focus!", he said as he slapped himself with both of his hands.

"Focus on calling her! Focus on calling Cassy!", he stopped for a while before realizing that he called her Cassy, "What's wrong with me...well the lady seems to be taking a long nap...i will just close everything on her and sleep", and so he did.

*dream world*

He opened his eyes and found himself floating on a cloud.

"So...Cassedy!", he called out but there was no reply for a while, so he sat there and ate some of the cloud, it tasted like nothing."Dreams are boring..."

"Yours at least", said a familiar girl voice.

"AH!" he jumped and turned to see Cassedy standing there with a calm expression. "Cassedy! You're here!"

it took him a second...and he realized she was naked, His eyes widened with him yelping and looking away quickly. "W-W-W-Where are your clothes?!"

"Well i did say that i will deal with you later for making police yell at me and wasting my time, but on the other hand you fought Terry, the tan old lady, to almost death for sake of saving me, so think of this as your reward and punishment", she said as she moved her ass a little and moved closer to him, "I have a good one, don't you think?"

"Okay, sorry for making them yell at you, please wear something!", he said with an average clothes at her size appearing.

"Usually some guys would pay to see a girl's bare butt."

"You are twelve!", he yelled as she moved closer.

"I stand by what I say.", she said as she turned the opposite way, making her ass face him.

"Just say it, good or not?"

"I'm not answering that!", he said while heavily blushing.

"Okay, closer it is", she said as she moved it closer to his leg, making his both aware and afraid where this is going.

"S-S-Stop that!"

"Then say it", she said as she sat on his lap.

"Yipe!" he squeaked while turning crimson.

"SAY IT!", said Cassedy, now finding this very serious.

"Ahhh! S-S-Smooth!"

"What did you say?", said Cassedy with a smirk.

"It's smooth!"

"Good, now to the reward", she said as she sat in his crotch.

"WHAT!?"

"Don't yell like that close to my ears!", she said as she put her hands in her ears.

"Sorry, but can you please get off me, this doesn't feel right"

"Fine, you're no fun.", she said while getting off him.

"Thanks...and now can you wear some clothes?"

"C'mone! i'm doing this as a reward for fighting with your life for me! at least enjoy looking at me", she frowned.

"You're a minor!"

"An very embarrassed minor because the one she want to reward is refusing her reward in front of her face"

"That doesn't change that you are a minor..."

"And saying that doesn't change that i'm embarrassed because you are refusing something i put a good amount of thinking for you, so just stare!"

"But I-"

"STARE!", shouted Cassedy making him breath heavily and turn his face toward her direction...seemingly with all the strength he could put.

"And now, isn't that just fine?"

"It's not...", he said, now staring at her with red face.

"You are actually blushing, so i can say you have a thing for me at least"

"I-I do not!.

"You said as you blushed even harder~", she teased.

"AHH!" he cried out covering his eyes.

"Aw come on!", she said as she jumped over him.

"LOOK!"

"NO!", they continued like this for a while, until he decided to push her away using his hands which caused him to press her left chest by his right hand.

"Hip~touching is also fine~", she purred, moving her ass a little to press on his crotch, however unlike how she expected, he started crying.

"Huh? Hey, what's wrong?"

"I don't want this!", he cried out, "I know you want to reward me!...and for a girl, a little girl, to do that...and i'm embarrassing you...and now myself...and also to get a reaction from it!...and now i'm crying...i'm sorry...i'm not making sense", Jamey cried before losing the ability in making a full clear phrases.

"I'm...sorry...", she said before she got off him, "I used to read and know that men like to be rewarded like this, i though at first to give you a good kiss, but you put your life in line so...i though to take it one step further", she admitted.

"I know...it's just...I don't wanna do something sick when I wanna help." he spoke while taking a deep breath. "I wanna get you safe and away from those people, and maybe help you find a family that can teach you stuff that can help with your future. Sorry if I sound cheesy."

"No, you sound fine", she smiled at him, "but just to let you know, i'm doing this because i want to, not because they though me any of it, and...i think you have to put your hand off my chest now", she remarked.

He blinked before gaping seeing his hand still on her and quickly removed it while feeling mortified.

"Sorry..."

"It's cool"

she nodded. "Now about Terry."

"Who?"

"The old lady." she deadpanned.

"Sorry for not knowing"

"Doesn't matter, i have to say you did a pretty good job with her", said Cassedy while putting some clothes on.

"It wasn't that good really...", said Jamey with a light blush.

"It was good, not perfect, but you beated that old lady"

"Don't put it like that!"

"It's true, i though you won't even dare to touch her, but i watched your fight in her dream and how kicked an old lady face twice...and how you kept getting up for me...i did feel my heart beats there", said Cassedy while putting her hand in her blushing cheeks.

"Don't say-wait you were in her dreams?"

"Yup, she is awake now, but i suppose the time work faster in dreams"

"I do"

"Good, it probably hadn't been a second, i did talk with her and convinced her to stay and listen to you, i just hope she won't escape"

"She can't"

"And how would you know that?"

"It's just a theory, but i think she open portals to the places she can see alone, or else she could have opened one in side my hert or brain and killed me easily"

"Huh, pretty smart of you"

"Thanks...also mind if i ask you about your father?"

"I...don't have one."

'IDIOT!IDIOT!IDIOT!IDIOT!', yelled Jamey mentally.

'To answer a question like that...that's embarrassing', though Cassedy.

"Uh...sorry.."

"No, it's not that big of a deal, and if you want to know, i can't say he is dead but i can't say he is alive"

"You never met him?"

"Yup, nor heard about him, i suppose he hooked up with my mom one night stander and moved with his life"

"Huh, i suppose i had a kid"

"Wait..you? a kid? you aren't virgin?"

"It wasn't my proudest but-wait!", he said as the background changed to his memories at the moment, in embarrassment, the clothes Cassedy was wearing made a mask as well, blocking her vision.

"Oh! let me see! i want to see!"

"Never, as i said, it wasn't my proudest move, i had a girlfriend, we did it, after i knew she was pregnant i wanted to get married but..my situation wasn't the best at the time, so she refused and ran away after my kid birth, i couldn't even know the kid gender"

"Sorry about that..."

"Sorry about your dad..."

Both of them went silent as the memories vanished and it became awkward.

"Uh so...do you need to wake up?"

"Uh? yeah, i continued my businesses here, so i will just return, but first, your serious reward"

"You really don't need t-!", he said before getting kissed in lips by her.

"I returned to a good kiss, well, bye bye", she said as she vanished, leaving him with a red face.

"Ah...ah...ah..." he let out in a tiny voice.

the shock was a bit too strong, it woke him up, when he got up from bed, his face was still red, and he opened the room Terry was in.

There said old woman was awake and noticed him.

"Uh...hello...Terry..."

"How did you know my name?"

"Cassedy told me.."

"I see...so you are planning on using me for the girl saving?"

"...Yes", he said firmly.

"Well first to make sure of stuff, she did tell me that your real power can will kill my husband and gives me half of the heritage, and that the dreams power was just a minor part of it, is that true?"

"Who is your husband here?"

"Cassedy grandpa"

"Well...Yes", said Jamey while thinking:'I will talk with her later for that'

"Good, so she wasn't making it up, i suppose, since you closed everything on me, you know how my power works, and you know the flaw her?"

"I do, can't you use internet to help you?"

"Sorry, but your technology is useless, i have to see the thing at the moment by my very eyes while we are in the same reality"

"So we still need to use money?"

"Well yes, and i have plenty of it, and with your help i will get more"

"So...deal?"

"Deal", said Terry while giving her hand to shake his.

He reached out and shook it while being on guard. "So, what's the next move?"

"Well we will travel in plane to get there of course"

"I'm not that good with planes...", he admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"I have been in 3 planes in my entire life...they all fall in an accident..."

"How many casualties?"

"All but me actually..."

"Really now, i suppose you have devil luck"

"I don't know about that but...what can we do?"

"Well since it's not safe on plane, we will use car"

"That will take a lot of time..."

"Do you want to try your devil luck?"

"No but i want to save her as fast as i can..."

"Well it will take a lot of time, but i won't trust myself with you in a plane"

"Ok ok, we'll use a car."

"Good, we'll use mine."

"Also...i need to question you about your entire family"

"I'm fine with that, first thing, i'm not the only wife my husband have, second, i don't know his name, just the kids, third, i don't know anyone powers, everyone hide their abilities, and finally, he probably knows you are going to kill him by now and probably sended someone to kill you"

"...Fuck."

"Hey you are the one who agreed on this"

"I know but this is too much to handle"

"Well you're just gonna have to get use to it."

"I suppose...well we will start moving tomorrow"

"Fine by me"

*Later*

"So you aren't going to sleep here?", asked Jamey as Terry was ready to leave.

"I already feels sick for taking a nap here, i will return so don't worry about that"

"I see, well take care", he said as she left him.

"Now sleeping time"

*dream world*

Just as Jamey opened his eyes, Cassedy was sitting there.

"So care about explaining the killing your grandpa thing?"

"Mmm not really."

"Talk"

"Or what will you do?", said Cassedy before her clothes turned into nun clothes. "Eeeh! take this off me!", she yelled before the clothes got even more religious looking.

"Then speak"

"Ok ok! I'll talk!"

"So?"

"Well, first thing, you will kill him or rather you have to"

"Why should i?"

"Because with him alive, we can't escape once you enter the house, i never saw him, but from my mom dreams, she did try to escape when she was about my age, and then he was in front of door, and then she changed her mind, like that"

"Maybe he convinced her?"

"No one convince my mom, nevermind the reasons or the ends"

"Well...maybe he just has a silver tongue?"

"One of my maids had a silver tongue, she even convinced me to wear a dress, she did try to change my mom mind once and now she is in grave"

"Uh..."

"Every other guess you're thinking is wrong."

"Maybe she just loves him so much?"

"Once again, wrong, my mom loves herself if anything"

"Ok aren't you a bit dramatic here?"

"One of the maids can create clones of people, i don't know her but i know the ability, she did create a clone for my mom...they had sex in front of everyone.."

"Uh...", said Jamey as he stuck about what he could say so he won't have to kill the grandpa.

"It was actually pretty nice."

"What...was nice?"

"Seeing her have sex with herself.", said Cassedy before finding that her clothes turned even more religious. "Oh come on! why!", she said before noticing Jamey who now had a new depressing face.

"Ehh...are you okay...?"

"A little girl say stuff like that...i don't know...", he said before her clothes got tighter it became a bit hard to breath.

"Look i'm sorry but can you stop this!?"

"I feel even lower the fact it's happening in my head..."

"Well what's happening in your head now is that a little girl clothes are getting so tight my nipples are appearing through them!", she said expecting him to blush and stop it.

"Whatever...", he simply frowned.

"Damn it!", she yelled while her clothes kept getting tighter that it became seriously weird that this is supposed to be religious clothes.

"I-i was kidding! i just wanted to see your reaction to it!", she yelled.

"...you swear?"

"I do...accept your hand!", she said as it got tighter around her nick.

"Really?"

"Wor...th it!...ok i swear", she said as her clothes returned natural.

"That's a relief."

"But really, grandpa will be your final boss, if not ours"

"Okay...and then what will you do?"

"Live with you of course", she said naturally.

"WHAT?!"

"Well where else would I live? On my own?"

"I can't afford to take care of a kid, i'm hardly taking care of myself!"

"It's not that hard, you kill Terry when you get there, you kill my grandpa and mom, i take the heritage and we live happily ever after", she replied with a calm tone.

"You can't say that all with a calm voice!"

"It is true...hey, would you prefer a happy ever after where we get married or where you adopt me?"

"What?!" he cried out, staring at her as if she were nuts.

"I mean i'm still a little girl with a lot of money, i will need someone to take care of me"

"What's about your maids?"

"They will try to kill me to get the money"

"And what make you sure i won't try that? i don't have a lot of money"

"You just give a reason for why you have to choose one of the two, as for what makes me sure you won't try to kill me, you just doesn't feel like the type of guy who would do that, you were ready to die for me after all", said Cassedy while feeling her heart beat again.

"I don't know...i'm not sure if i can take care of a little care, and you don't really feel that much of a daughter.."

"Hey you can just choose to marry me, after all, i have a smooth ass remember~?", she purred in his ear.

"D-Don't keep bringing that up!?" she blushed while she chuckled. "I don't wanna get put in jail!"

"I will be super rich in that time, i'm sure i will be able to take care of it", He groaned and dropped his head. 'She's not listening.'

"So if you can choose, marriage or adopting?", she said normally.

"Uh...adoption?"

"Boring", she simply said.

"You gave me the options!"

"Doesn't mean you have to be this boring! think about it, having a rich twelve years old with a smooth ass as your wife, that's isn't boring"

"What is with you and wanting to get hitched?!"

"I just don't want to hear boring stuff, also i got it better, a rich twelve years old with a smooth ass marries an tomgirl!"

"Look, let's just think about this stuff later when i actually saves you and see what i can do with your grandpa"

"Seduce him and kills him in bed?", she said before a small comet fell on her head,"WORTH IT!"

"I'm not into that! I'm a guy! One hundred percent!"

"Really now...prove it then!"

"Excuse me?"

"You are excused, but i'm saying to prove to me that you are a guy", she said while staring at a certain aria between his legs, making him automatically hide it with his clothes.

"N-No! I'm not going to flash you!"

"Well taking your voice as well, you are just a flat blond girl, so the idea of you seducing him is the best here"

"I'm a guy!"

"Prove it", she said with a smirk.

"N-No!"

"I will tell the others that another wife is coming in that case"

"D-don't..."

"Why? you are a girl so that feels like the best idea"

"I told you i'm a guy!"

"But there is no prove to it, do you have a prove here?"

"Then show me."

"Um...", he wined as he moved his clothes that he used to hide his crotch slowly while feeling her stares seriously hurting him, slowly he stared to lower his pants with his hands shaking, this actually took longer for her so she just took his pants off in one move making him cry "Kya!"

"Huh, guess you were telling the truth.", she said before automatically moving her hand to grope it, however he moved his hand and said in shaking voice and with some tears in his eyes:"What are you doing?"

"I wanna get a feel for it."

"No", he simply replied, from his tone, it was clear that he won't accept any other words here, so Cassedy didn't speak, she simply moved her hands fast enough and groped it making him moan.

"C-Cassedy!?"

"Hmm, a bit bigger than my expectations, but then again, this is just a dream so i can't be sure", she said casually.

"LET GO!"

"Nope", she said before showing her tongue.

"Don't even dare!", he said as she kneeled down with her tongue getting closer to his penis but stops in the middle, "I was just kidding!", she said with a bright face before looking at his face and found him half dead.

"Note to self, i have to ease down on him", she said before she started slapping him to get back, which worked! so much that he got back to the real world.

"Ahh! Don't lick my dick!" he screamed out before looking around and sighed in relief. "Oh thank god.", he got up and looked at window,"It still night...wait...what happen when i wake up while Cassedy still didn't return? oh god...don't tell me i erased her..."

"You erased here", said a voice coming from sky.

"I...ah...i will...deal with that later", he said as he returned to sleep.

*Dream world again*

"Cassedy!", Jamey kept yelling her name in a pink desert, but no respond, until she jumped on his back making both of them fall.

"Don't push me to wake up like this!"

"Sorry it's...wait...didn't hat voice...god...", he said before an letter appeared from nowhere and on it was written:"Just kidding"

"What is that?"

"Uh...nevermind...", he said while the letter turned to nothing and he did not knowing what to say at the moment.

"What was that about"

"Nothing just...i was scared you got erased", that all he could say.

"Hello? I can't be erased in here. If you tried I'd just wake up in my room." she deadpanned.

"But it's painful...a lot, it like your soul getting sucked out of your body by brute force"

"Sorry...but don't do that to me again"

"Yeah sorry as well, i got carried away"

"I could tell."

"But really, is that your real size or just from the dream?"

"...real size." , he said with a light blush.

"Noted!"

"Wait, why noted?"

"Well in case it's marriage i must know and get prepared for it"

"We're not getting married!"

"It's just in case."

"Seriously quit acting this way, it's not right, especially for your age"

"In ancient Greek, a girl was considered a teenager at nine, so i'm more of young adult if anything"

"That was back then, we aren't in ancient Greek"

"But still, we must let the spirits of our ancestors live through us by copying them!"

"You are just trying to find an excuse..."

"And i'm winning because you can't reply back, just accept to marry me and end it"

"Look, let me save you first and then we see what to do with you"

"Fine, fine..."

she rolled her eyes. "Old fashion dork."

"Okay, now i will wake up, Terry wants me to come early and i suppose enough time passed"

"Fine by me, i will tell you anything new", she said as she disappeared with the wind.

"Okay, now end me", said Jamey with an shark appearing out of nowhere and eating him.

*In car with Terry*

The two rode in the car with both of them being silent.

"Sooooo...did Cassedy said anything to you in dreams?", said Jamey while trying to be cheerful.

"No", Terry replied without care.

"Oh, ok." he spoke while looking back out the window.

"It's...still dark..."

"Kid, i'm the one who is driving this thing, i'm pretty sure i don't need you to tell me now if it's still dark"

"Sorry, just trying to make small talk."

"If you don't have anything interesting to say then shut up, just look at me here, ahem, Cassedy said that you think her ass is smooth"

'BETRAYER!'

*In Greece*

"Worth it...why did i say that?", said now confused Cassedy.

*Returning to the car*

"She probably was just joking"

"Kid, you are an open book, so don't try to lie here"

"I-I swear! I'm not like that! Really!" he spoke in panic.

"Hey, I ain't judging."

"Okay, but really, i'm not like that"

"I don't know kid, smooth ass, groped her breast, saw her naked, took her first kiss...you are lucky that all happened in dreams world"

"Did she tell you every detail?!"

"Yes, with a red face"

'Someone just shoot me!'

And she was touching herself while talking"

"Please...i don't want nor need to know"

"She told me to tell you", 9He groaned and slammed his head on the dashboard.

"Hey! Don't go putting marks on my baby."

"Sorry just...tell her to stop"

"I don't have any power over her kid, if you still don't get it, the girl is in love"

"Why would anyone be in love with me?"

"Well seeing someone putting their lives in line for your sake, how can't she?"

"I don't want to go to jail..."

"Well not my problem kid, my advice is simply to take her in dream world"

"I will never do that to a little girl!"

"I see..."'I will tell her to do that to him then'

'I wish all this is some dream and it's just gonna end any second here.', Jamey though before a brute force pushed their car out of nowhere, making it stop.

"What the hell is that?", yelled Terry as she tried to make the car work again but it was useless.

"Did you hit something?"

"No, the road is empty, nothing to hit", she said before the car got pushed again, this time it got out from the road and ended in grass. "Something ain't right.", she said as she got ready to get out of ace, "I'm going to see what's going on"

"I can't let an old woman get out of car in night like that!", he said as she give him 'Are you for real?' stares and closed the doors.

"Well that didn't work...i better check Cassedy", he said as he tried to sleep, but he realized that he was way too afraid that he couldn't.

*With Terry*

It was so dark that she couldn't see where the attack came from, at this point it was clear for her that someone with an ability was doing that, the problem is what type of powers allow person to love object by brute force and make inactivate?

"Come out! i know there is someone here!", she said while realizing how powerless she is here, with the darkness around, she can't see enough to open portals, but then again, she still have her physical force. the problem will be Jamey, not that he matters since she will to Greece even without him, but he is a plus since with him she can get Cassedy help.

The situation was calm for a while, until she felt a strong wave of air going toward her, she jumped and avoided it but the wave hit the car and moved it even further.

"Jamey!", she yelled to know his condition, but there was only silent, however this is good since the car is far now the attacker have to move a bit, though this is a best case where he have to move to make it work.

"Why are you helping him?" came a voice from the darkness making her look around.

the voice wasn't familiar to her, but it was a young man voice.

"I have my reasons!"

"Dad won't be happy about that, you know what he can do to you right?"

"I know and i'm ready to take the risk, so show yourself and fight like a man!", she said before getting another wave and jumped to avoid it.

"I..am...a woman...it just that my voice...ugh doesn't matter? what matter is to win", she said with another wave coming toward Terry, making her jump to avoid it but hitting the car moving it even further and proving to her that she doesn't need to move.

'I can't wait until the sunrise!', she though as she run toward the voice.

*In dream world*

"Ahh!", Jamey woke up and his lips touched something, it took his few seconds, but he realized this was a woman crotch. with this realization he yelled like a little girl and too few steps back.

"Yo", said the woman who was a tall one, taller than him, with a long blond hair and brown eyes, G cup and huge ass. it took him a while but with her voice and the clothes she was wearing he realized that this was..

"Cassedy?"

"Yup, long story short, i got into a fight with one maid and her power apparently aged me ten years older, it will take two days for me to return to my original age"

"I see..."

"You can return to where you stopped", she winked while pointing to her crotch.

"Maybe later", he said with a heavy blush.

"I will remember that"

"...nevermind, do you know what we are against?"

"I don't know her name, but i know that she have a guy voice, and that her power comes as wind waves and make whatever it passes inactive"

"You mean like cars?"

"Machines and even humans"

"How do we beat it?"

"Well it's night, so i suppose you can just sneak and knock her out. and her powers comes from one hand, she can't use two at the time"

"Okay!", he said as the world around them started collapsing.

"Hey don't force me to wake up!"

"Sorry!", he said with the earth under him disparaging and him falling to darkness.

*Real world*

Jamey woke up and started to move to get out of car, the window is almost broken so the next hit will for sure kills him, with that in mind he gently opened the door and started moving behind the car. unfortunately it was so calm he could hear Terry steps, which seemed like jumps now. he took the first step, and thankfully the grass covered it to him, he took his time to make sure of the amount and strength of his steps are as low and effective as needed. In the end he managed to get to road, and now it will be hard since it makes his steps sound louder.

"He is probably dead by now, just look at the car!", said a man voice.

"Do you think that really matters to me?", said Terry voice.

'What does she mean?', questioned Jamey as he took his first step in the road, he thanked god that it was a silent one. he heard then the sound of someone jumping, probably Terry, he didn't care and took the chance of her landing to make more daring steps, however he could sense a wave coming toward him and jumped with all of his might to avoid it.

He then heard the sound of Terry steps moving forward, and then back to the left, probably it will work better if he is a distraction, and so he kept making as much of loud noises as possible and he succeed as more waves came to him more; however a wave came to him and hit his arm, it was painful but he couldn't move it, all he could is falling on the ground thanks to loosing balance and scream from pain.

'Great! now on her!', said the woman with a man voice before getting a punch on the face and got knocked out.

"Suck on that shemale mothafucker!"

"I'm...not a shemale...", she said before passing out.

"Hoof, now to Jamey", she run toward him and found him on ground still screaming.

"C'mone, is it THAT bad?"

"MY RIGHT ARM IS DEAD!", he yelled as she touched it.

"Well it's for sure cold, and doesn't move...i say we leave it like that and see if bugs gather around it.

"PLEASE DONT DO THAT!"

*After doing that*

"Huh, there is a lot of bugs", she said with different types of bugs eating Jamey arm.

"AAH! I DONT EVEN FEEL IT"

"Then quit screaming"

"THATS CREEPY!"

"Okay, just hold still", she said as she held his head, got a good grips on his arm, and in one move separated them.

"AAH!"

"You said you don't even feel it!"

"I LOST MY ARM!"

"God you are kid, grow up! and help me with that shemale there"

"I ONLY HAVE ONE ARM!"

"Which means you can still help."

"FINE...fine..", he huffed and tried to get up, but fell again.

"I can't believe i got beaten by you, i feel ashamed"

"Sorry but it's not my fault that i lost my arm protecting you!"

"Kid, we are loosing time, just get up and let's kill her"

"Wait, kill her?"

"Yeah, if we leave her be she'll come back for revenge. Did you think we'd just let her go while we left and expect her NOT to come after us when we're done?"

"N-no but...i don't know, can't we cut her hands to make sure her powers are useless and make her help us?"

"She'll just get prosthetics."

"I can keep an eye on her to make sure nothing of that happens!"

"...fine, but if she fucks anything up, it's on YOUR head."

"Got it", he said as the sun conveniently started rising up showing the attacker figure, and surprisingly for them, it was indeed a woman.

"Woah.", said both of them, it was beautiful woman with a long black hair that get to her waist, charming face that made both of them blush, H cup.

"This bitch is stacked."

"With that voice...i just can't believe..."

"So...you cut her hand"

"I...don't think i can...", he said with a light blush coming from the idea of him touching her hand.

"Then I'll do it."

"Okay", he said as he closed his eyes.

'Weak', thought Terry as she noticed some scratches on the girl hands, she opened a portal and entered her hands in them and made them get out from a portal in the girl scratches, making them both explode from the inside and her wake up screaming with an mismatching masculine voice.

"AHH! MY HANDS!"

"Sheesh, you two can make a good couple"

"Terry!"

"I know i know, Cassedy had already taken you but you still can man up and take it to a harem"

"MY HANDS ARE STILL GONE"

"I mean she is a girl with a man voice, you are a man with a girl looks, she lost her hands and you lost your arm, i can see that work"

"PAY ATTENTION TO THE GIRL WHO LOST HER HANDS", they both yelled making her sight.

"Fine, no need to be loud, i will bring some stuff from the care, you make sure she doesn't escape", she said as she moved toward the car leaving Jamey alone with the girl.

"Uhh...hello?"

"FUCK YOU!" she snapped while bleeding from the stumps.

"Calm down!"

"I HAVE NO HANDS!"

"I know but yelling will just take more of your energy and might make you bleed more, so just calm down and breath"

"I'AM NOT GIVING BIRTH", she shouted ever louder making Jamey put his hands in his ears while feeling dizzy.

"Look, you attacked us first, and i also lost an arm because of you, so stop acting this way, be thankful and accept our help"

"YOU ARE TRYING TO KILL MY DA-", she said before Jamey put his hands on her mouth while feeling even more dizzy.

"Shut up...i don't want to kill a woman and i don't want to kill your dad so...just shut up and let us calm down...", he said before passing out and falling on her chest.

She blushed before squirming while Teddy groaned.

"Leave all the work to me why don't ya?", she grumbled sarcastically.

*Dream world*

"Cassedy is probably awake now..let me see how i fell asleep", he said with the sky showing him what happened. "I see...i don't want to wake up..."

BONK!

"OW!" he cried touching his head and seeing the older Cassedy standing there in front of him. "What was that for?!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know, maybe on the girl with a man voice who you saved after she tried to kill and now you are sleeping in her boobs"

"I didn't plan for it!"

"And yet you did it", she lied on the ground, "And now sleep on mine"

"Uh uh." he shook his head.

"Ugh", she groaned as she got up and pushed him by force to her chest.

"Take a feel of these.", she said with him trying to push her away, pressing on her breasts even stronger, and yet she was stronger than him.'Am i going to die like that?'

"Hey do you prefer this body or my younger body, if you want i can make her always turn me to this", she said as she give him enough space to breath and talk."So?"

"I...choose...neither!"

"What? Why?"

"I can't get distracted!"

"Eeh? that isn't a good reason! i can make her keep me in this form, or i can get to my original! admit it, you are saying that because you like the new girl more!"

"I'm not, she took my arm off!"

"Then tell me and be honest...this or the younger form?"

"Again neither, i...get how you feel but...i don't like you this way"

"...I see." she said with tears coming from her eyes.

"W-what now?"

"Just tell me...what do i do for you to like me that way?"

"W-What?" he blushed while seeing her sniffle.

"If you don't thing of me this way that means there is something i have to change to make you like me, what is it?"

"You don't need to chang-ok you actually need to change a lot but not for me, but for yourself"

"I get that, but what do i do for you to love me?"

"Cassedy, please, I just want to save you so you can get a real childhood."

"I want to get that but...i also want you to love me...", He gulped while seeing years run down her cheeks. "B-But I'm a total stranger! And older than you!"

"And yet you almost died for me when you could just run, with that, do you think i will care on how old you are?"

"...yes?"

"Wrong answer, i won't even care if you are fifty years older than me"

"Okay that's creepy"

"Maybe, but it's true, so tell me why you won't love me?"

"I...it's complicated..."

"I'm ready to listen"

"...Well first there is how people will look at us"

"I can just make that maid change me to this body"

"But...well nevermind that, there is also that it hadn't been more than a few days since we met, maybe it's easy for you, a young girl with...that type of fashion, to fall in love easily, but not for me..."

"Then you can take your time, i will wait and i will be ready!"

"But there is also that i still didn't save you, we are here talking in a dream, this isn't reality and you are still in Greece and i'm still not out of French and now that the car is broken, it will take way longer"

"I can wait and i will!"

"It's not about that, it's that i still didn't get to you, you aren't saved yet, and you will be stupid from you to count on me to save you, this is why i'm intending to convince Terry to take care of you"

"What do you mean?"

"I...i'm not sure if i will live until the end here, i will continue, but after my fights with both of them...it will be stupid from me to think that i will survive and it's stupid from you to fall for someone who might dies"

He remarked looking away. "I don't want you to have too much hope or it'll hurt too much.", he said before she slapped him, strong enough he almost woke up.

"What's that for!?"

"For thinking that!"

"But it's true, i'm barely able to keep going and i almost died this time!"

"You're not a quiter!"

"But i still can! it's not in my power, and i don't want to, but please understand that"

"Then...please..promise me you will try to live"

"I...promise, but don't count on it"

"I will count on it!",she frowned. "If you die I'll find a way to bring you back and kick your ass myself."

"Is that even possible?"

"Taking everything that is happening now and what already happened to me, yes, i will be lying if i didn't say yes"

"I get that...okay, i will do my best", he said as he pat her head.

"Good, that's what I thought."

"And now tell me, do you favorite this form or my younger from?"

"Cassedy", he sighted.

"Just imagine that we are a couple then, what shape you prefer me in?"

"Fine...but that doesn't mean anything Okay?"

"Okay"

"I...prefer both", he said with a blush.

"Oh really now?" she smirked with a glint in her eyes.

"Yea-", he said before she jumped hugging his face.

"Good boy.", she kept hugging his face until he slipped and ended in top of him.

Leading to his head buried in between the breasts. he tried to breath but couldn't, leading him to the option he didn't want to do of getting a hold of her chest and pushing her from it, making her moan.

"Ooh, that felt good, do it again."

"NEVER!", he yelled with his face as red as blood.

"Please?", she said in a cute face with some fake tears in her eyes.

"Oh no, no no no, that isn t gonna work."

"Pwease?", she said doing the same things but even cuter and put her finger under her lips.

'Crap! Not that! Not that!'

"Pwetty pwease", she said doing same things even cuter, and getting close to him a bit.

"Uh...uh...um...", he tried to think of something to say so she stop but he couldn't find anything.

*In Jamey brain*

"Dude, she is twelve!", said angle Jamey.

"So? Some people get off on that." spoke devil Jamey.

"But not us!"

"Suuure, and i was the one who made him say smooth ass right?", smirked the dvil making the angel blush.

"I-i didn't know what to say at the moment!"

"Suuuuuuuuuure, and of course you didn't find any better words"

"I...nevermind, it's wrong to touch a little girl chest in that way!"

"Dude, first she wants it, and second she is like twenty two now, no reason to hold back"

"But her mind!"

"She is already screwed there, and we know her, she will keep pushing"

"But...But..."

"You know what you want dude, don't deny the reality brother, just accept it"

he smirked. "And I do mean 'do it'."

angel face tunred to pure red and couldn't even move.

"I will take this as a yes", he said as he pressed a bottom.

*In dream world*

Suddenly Jamey hands moved on their own and squeezed Cassedy breasts.

"Oooh." she let out in surprise and a blush.

'Why am i doing this!?", he though with a brighter blush, and for some reason, he couldn't move his hand, he didn't know if this is because of how much he enjoys or because he actually can't, but he tried, and failed.

"Harder...", she moaned.

He blushed and squeezed the breasts harder.'Why am i not stopping?!', this kept going on for some time, until she moaned in the end and fell to the ground.

"That...was the best thing that happened to me until now...well after meeting you of course", she said while breathing heavily.

"I..i'm sorry...i don't know what have gotten to me", he tried to explain himself but it was clear that she wasn't listening and that there was no reason for him to apologize.

'I messed up, big time.'

"I need to rest", he said before feeling something weird in his cheek making him put his hand there.

"Wait what?"

"You kept touching my boobs for so long, it was amazing, i can't let you give me something this good without a reward, so please come and take a nap on my laps"

"Uh...maybe I-"

"Do it."

"O-okay", he said as he moved closer, and slowly put his head on her lap, the weird feeling on his cheek had mixed with the current feeling and it feels just amazing

"So how does it feel?", she said as she started patting his head making him blush

"Nice..", it was all he could say.

"Just nice?"

*In Jamey brain*

"My time baby", said devil Jamey with angel Jamey still in shock.

*In dream world*

"It felt great, top five best thing that happened to me in my life"'WHAT AM I SAYING?!", she said with a nice smile."Can you take a nap in dream world?"

"No, i did try"

"How bad, oh well, you can just enjoy staring at my face", He blushed at that while she made sure he couldn't turn away while on her lap. that took a long while of nice silent until Jamey though of something to say:"So who will be the next one to attack us?"

"Is that the only thing you though of while enjoying a pretty girl face and lap?"

"Sorry, but it still important"

"Well they are taking you pretty seriously, so my guess will be...my uncle is able to erase events from existence, i will bet on him"

"I see...how do you think they were able to know my existence"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you and Terry are my allies, so there is no one to tell them i exists or i'm going to get you out"

"I...i think it's either Terry working on both sides or..someone, without my knowledge, made me tell them"

"I see, well for Terry i will keep an eye on her, but for you..."

"We should stop talking for a while right?"

"I suppose yes"

"Now that worst because they might know about it from me"

"Or from Terry, just...make sure you are fine and talk to me when you think it's safe"

"I will...and you will live until you save me"

"I will", he said with a soft smile, surprisingly making her blush.

"So...a goodbye kiss?", she asked innocently.

"...on the cheek?"

"No, on the lips until we can't breath", she said casually.

"What about the nose?"

"I said lips...and use your tongue.."

"C-Can't just lips work?"

"Okay, just on lips", she said as she kissed him on the lips and kept doing so until they couldn't breath. "That...was...amazing", she said while breathing heavily.

"I...suppose we have to wake up now..."

"Yeah, too bad", she said as she kissed him lightly and vanished, making his head fall from the lap pillow and sit there for a while with a red face and the weird feeling on his cheek."Okay wake up now", he said as a storm of knives fell on him.

*Real world*

Jamey woke up, the weird feeling on his cheek still there, but now he realized what it is...it's a lap, he was probably taking a lap pillow, he moved his head a bit to see who the person he is sleeping on is, but there was an object blocking that person face to him, it was big enough, and with small thinking, that object was a breast, a big one, so it's not Terry but the new girl with a masculine voice. and in a few seconds all this came to his mind and his face turned red. he tried to move, but he lost an arm so in this position that was hard.

"Uh...good morning?"

"Get. Off. Me."

"I...can't...", he said before she pulled him from his hair and threw him away using her mouth.

"For the one who insisted on him sleeping on your lap you are pretty violent about it", said Terry making the girl face turn pure red.

"Shut up you old hag!"

"Oh come on, i told you that we can just let him sleep in the grass and you turned to 'i can't let a man who insisted on helping me in weakness sleep like that' that was literally what you said", said Terry before busted laughing and leaving the two with red faces.

"S-Shut up you old crone!"

"Umm...miss?", said Jamey with a weak voice, surprisingly she turned her face very quickly toward him.

"It's Emily", she said bluntly.

"S-Shut up and get off!"

"But...i'm off.."

"You just threw him", said Terry, the truth from both sides made her blush harder.

"I-i mean...ugh whatever! you two are just stupid to understand...so...did...you enjoy it?", she asked the last part timidly while looking at Jamey.

"Enjoyed what?"

"The lap pillow..."

"Uh...yes?"

This reply was way straigh forward to her liking, so much so that she couldn't thinking of anything else to say but:"You couldn't team with anyone but a pervert like this?" to Terry, still, there was a hint of happiness in her voice.

"Miss Emily..thanks for your concerns", he said with a bright smile, the blush on his cheeks made him look even more charming.

"S-Shut up and get off!"

"But...i'm off.."

"You just threw him", said Terry, the truth from both sides made her blush harder.

"I-i mean...ugh whatever! you two are just stupid to understand...so...did...you enjoy it?", she asked the last part timidly while looking at Jamey.

"Enjoyed what?"

"The lap pillow..."

"Uh...yes?", This reply was way straigh forward to her liking, so much so that she couldn't thinking of anything else to say but:"You couldn't team with anyone but a pervert like this?" to Terry, still, there was a hint of happiness in her voice.

"How is letting me lay my head down like this perverted?"

"Uh well..."

"And it's you who wanted that not him"

"You shut up...well it's perverted because...when you look up...you see my chest?"

"...fair enough."

"Well if you lovebirds finished talking, i got the car so let's move"

"Okay"

"Wait, you seriously think i will go with you that easily?", she laughed it out and tried to get up, but with no hands, she failed and fell.

"Are you alright, miss Emily?", said Jamey who run to her.

"Yeah, just peachy." she remarked sarcastically.

"Sorry", he said as held her from her shoulder helped her to get up, only for her to kick his in stomach and start running.

"HA! FOOLS!", she said before she hit a tree and fell unconscious.

"...damn is she dumb." remarked Terry.

"I...i will help her get up..."

"Yeah, and make sure to give her a lap pillow"

"Terry!"

"I'm serious, for a man, you have a pretty sexy legs, i myself won't mind sleeping on them"

"Is now really the time?"

"It's true, you would give her a wonderful nap"

"Whatever, let's just get her to the car"

*In car*

"So why can't i sit in front?"

"Because you won't be able to give her a lap pillow on those sexy legs of yours"

"Why do you gotta phrase it like that?" he grumbled.

"Because it's true, plus she will like it, means she will be more friendly with you, means it will be easier to deal with her and you might have a chance with her", she winked the last part.

'What is with me suddenly getting girls interested in me?', taking the fact that most of the girls who fell for him were lesbians, and they beated him up for it later, and his high school girlfriend who left him as soon as he got pregnant, that was the first though here.

"Just let me sit in front", he said as he tried to open the front door, but it was closed."Seriously?"

"Yeah seriously, now go and make her enjoy your sexy legs"

"Ugh, fine.", he entered the back, moved her head and was thankful to god that she was a heavy sleeper as she didn't seem to notice, he slowly put her head in his lap, and she took and immediately took a liking to it.

'I just hope she isn t a drooler.', and that's when she started chewing his legs, holding it tight and licking it.

"T-Terry! Help!"

"That means she likes you"

"I figured that!"

"Well don't bother her, i suppose she kept waiting the entire night for us, so i think she will like it if you let her sleep"

"Yeah but this is just embarrassing"

"Well bear it like a man"

'Cassedy will kill me', he though as the girl continued to lick and chew his legs with a sweet smile.

'Provided this girl doesn't gnaw my leg off.'

*After a long while*

"Well here is a hotel, want to keep going or spend the night here?"

"Night here...i...need to move...", said Jamey with now full of bites marks legs.

"Okay, but you wake here up", she said as she got out of car.

"Finally. Hey, hey wake up.", he said softly to her, sadly, she was a heavy sleeper, even for someone who slept for an entire day. seeing that simply talking couldn't do him a favor, he tried to lightly slap her.

"Hey, wake up."

"Loos like you're gonna have to kiss her awake."

"D-don't say that!", he said with a red face. and continued to trying waking her up.

"Ugh that is taking forever!" she said before getting to their place and pulling Emily from her ears.

"Ow! ow! ow!", she said as she woke up, took a moment to clean her eyes, remember that she lost her hands, and realize her position. She looked up at Jamey's face who gave a brief wave with her face turning red.

"Morning?"

"Yo-...wait...oh my god, what did you do to me when i was asleep", she said making Jamey face also red.

"N-N-Nothing! I swear!"

"Your face says it all! you teared my clothes apart an-", she said before getting stopped by Terry.

"First your clothes are fine, just look at them"

"Maybe you brought new ones!"

"Second if he did anything to you i'm sure you would have woken up"

"Yeah but.."

"Third on the othr hand, you did something to his body, look at his legs"

She did so and saw the bite marks with Jamey blushing. "W-What do you..."

"You gnawed on him like a chew toy."

"I...might have this habit...", she admitted with a blush.

"So yeah, seems like he's got a bigger reason to complain since you sure seem hungry for him.", said Terry with the last part making the two (especially Emily) faces as red as sun.

"I...i'm...sorry..."

"I-It's fine, really."

"I...it was nice...nice to sleep there", she said while hiding her face.

"Alright you two lovebirds, knock it off or I'm gonna puke."

"We aren't!", they both said at same time.

"Whatever just get out", she said as she pulled Emily out.

"Um...excuse me but...my legs are numb...", said Jamey.

"Just slap them and get them to wake up.", she said and he did try so, and tried to move them, but nothing."Sorry..."

"Oh god...", said Terry before getting in the car and carrying him princess style.

"Uh...thank you?"

"Yeah well, it's not a big deal", she said before Emily got out and started running away.

"You really though i would stay? FOOLS!", she yelled before Terry threw a rock at her leg causing her to fall."MY LEG!"

"Don't worry", Terry came and carried her as well, her arms were long enough that there was enough space for both Jamey and Emily."And now we look like three lesbians, perfect"

"Let me go", she tried to move but Terry grip was strong enough, and her move made her chest press on Jamey arm.

"You ain't gonna run and get your bitch ass out of here."

"Please...just stop...", said Jamey with a bloody red blush from his arm getting rubbed by her breast.

"Never!", she said as she kept trying to move, again, still rubbing her braest with his arm without realizing it.

"T-That's not helping! Terry! Please tell me we're close!"

"Uh? yeah, we will just need to give people in hotel a reason for why an old lady is carrying two pretty girls, one is actually a man and the other have a man voice"

"Just tell them we're on vacation."

"I will try"

*Later in kitchen*

"Well that was very awkward", admitted Terry.

"You don't say", said Emily.

"Well my arms are hurting now, Jamey, you carry her"

"Why!?"

"Did i say why when i carried you both?"

"No but.."

"Is she able to walk?"

"No..."

"Are YOU able to walk now?"

"Fine...", he admitted defeat, and remembered what Cassedy told him,"Um..don't get the wrong idea but...ugh...can we sleep all...in same bed?"

"..."

"..."

"I'll take that as a no."

"You seriously couldn't team with anyone against my dad beside him?"

"Well, this isn't what i was thinking he would say at the time"

*In Jamey brain*

"Dude we need to convince them", said the angel.

"Yeah...i really want to wake up morning grabbing those boobs..."

"Not that! we have to make sure no one of them tell Cassedy grandpa what's going on with us!"

"Yeah that...well time for silver tongue Jamey", said the devil as he started to press some bottoms.

*In reality*

"Hello, are you with us", said Terry.

"Uh sorry, i was just daydreaming"'N

"Well focus."

"Yeah...but i'm still wiling for you to sleep in my room and with me in bed", he said bluntly

"So what do you say?"

"No"

"Disgusting pervert..."

"It's not for that reason!"

"Then for what", asked Terry while raising an eyebrow.

"Uh..body heat."

"You...are in a heat?", said Emily.

"N-No!" he blushed.

"Then explain"

"Well...ok, i don't trust both of you really"

"Is that all?"

"Pretty much, i'm pretty sure Emily will run again when her leg is healed, and you have to admit that it's pretty interesting that Cassedy grandpaknewabout me eve though you are on my side"

"I get it now, you could have just said that andsaved as the awkward moment"

*In Jamey brain*

"That...actually worked.."

"Yeah, want to try golden tongue?", said the devi before pressing some bottoms.

*In reality

"And it would be amazing to wake up in morning and see two beautiful woman faces in front of me"", he said before realizing it and putting his hands in his mouth while blushing.

"Sounds like someone's trying to get laid."

"And get his nick chewed by miss Emily", he said seductively while thinking 'Please shut up!'

That made said woman blush. "A-Am not!"

"You can even suck blood from it"'PLEAASE!'

That made her drop her jaw while Terry whistled.

"Bout time you made a move."

*In Jamey brain*

Both the devil and angel were fighting to take control.

"You played enough! i have to fix him!", said angel.

"No! i'm doing this for Cassedy! just few more words and one night and we will have their loyalty"

"That's so tisted!", said angel before devil pushed him and made him press several bottoms accidently.

*In reality*

"Um...i won't also mind...if you are in top...", said Jamey with ablush but also with a seductive tone,while he was crying from mentally,'Someone just shoot me right now!'

*In Jamey brain*

"Okay we have to stop fighting and stop you mess"

"My mess?"

"Our mess whatever"

*Reality*

"I...i'm going to toilet", said Emily as she tried to get up but remembered her leg condition.

"I will help you!", said Jamey.

"Yeah, sure, the guy who just tried to seduce me will take me to toilet, sounds fine", she said while making aclearly fake trusting face.

"I-It's not like that I swear!"

Terry right?"

"Yes"

"Can i trust you to kill him if you hear my screams coming from toilet?"

"I will do what i can"

"Okay...you help me get there, and if you try anything i swea-"

"I get it", he stoped her as he got up and held her from her shoulder,she was a bit heavy but he kept it for himself He lugged her to the restroom while sighing.

*Later*

"Hey!", she yelled from inside

"What?"

"I need...someone help...to get my pants down..."

"Uh...", He looked at Terry and she seemed...pretty drunk, he sighted closed his eyes and entered.

"Couldn't you just call Terry..."

"She is drunk"

"Why am i believing you here?", she said as he, with his eyes still shut, started to touch her tights trying to find how to pull her pants down

"Little help here?"

"Yeah sure, here i will give you my hands to help you"

"No, just...tell me how heighter i have to get"

"A bit more", she said before his fingers split and he pressed something made her moan.

'Oh...fuck me...'

"K..keep going up..", he said between heavy breaths, he didn't question her or even think, he just did so, and thankfully he finally pulled her pants moved his eyes away and sighed in relief.

"Now..my underwear...", she said with both of them thinking'WHY?'

*In morning*

Jamey woke up from the dream world, which was pretty boring one for today thanks to the fact that Cassedy wasn't there, making him remember how boring the dream worlds before her were and realize that his time with her was true fun. He sighted to that as he got awake enough to realize that someone is passionately and slowly licking his nick.

'Oh no, I'm kinda not wanting to see who it is.', he though as he took a deep breath, opened his eyes and saw Emily doing so, although this embarrassed him, he was thankful that it's not Terry, the idea of her doing that to him made his skin shiver, but that reminded him,'Where is Terry?', he turned to his back but Emily grip was strong so all he could do is to move his feet and hope to feels hers, but nothing, she wasn't there.'Did she slip out when we slept?', as he tried to get up, Emily grip got even stronger on him, he could feel her breast press against his and her licking turned into biting now., 'Oh crap! If she keeps that up, I might-', he though before a lump lightened in his head "I'm sorry", he moved his head back and headbutted her shin with all of his might.

"OW!" she cried out, waking right up as he moved away. "What the actual fuck?!"

"Sorry! it's just that you were holding tight and i needed to move", he spoke as she winced and scowled at him.

"You're dead!", she jumped and tried to bite him while he used his arm on her face to stop her.

"I'm sorry, but I had to wake you!", he said before she moved her mouth and started biting his arm, making him use his legs, which ended by him kicking her chest, making her gasp and him blush

"Oh my god, i'm so sorry"'Why did that feel good?'

"I will kill you!", she jumped again but this time he was fast enough to get up and run, her leg is still not healed so that did give him time to run and hide in the bathroom where he turned his head to find an naked old tan lady taking a bath.

"Hey! Knock next time!", she shouted as she didn't bother to hide her body which just by looking at it, Jamey vomited."Get out!", she yelled before Emily got in, saw her, and vomited next to Jamey.

"Please stop vomiting!"

"Sorry...sorry...it's just..."

"I know"

"No, don't get the wrong idea! i mean you have a nice fit body with...uh...amazing abs?"

"Thank you very much and now get out and stop her from vomiting"

"Okay...", said Jamey as he helped still vomiting Emily to get out.

"Emily! you will clean that by the way"

"Eh fuck you."

"I can do it instead of her"

"Do not encourage her"

"No, i just though i will finish it faster"

"Wait you think you can do it better than me!?"

"No..i meant..."

"Then don't say anything!", this kept going on until Jamey couldn't hold it anymore.

"QUIT! BOTH OF YOU!", this was loud enough for both of them to shut it."Terry, i'm sorry, but you know i'm not trusting you, as far as i know you can be talking to the grandpa right now, and the abs part was true"

"I get that.."

"Emily...i have hands and you don't..how can you finish cleaning faster than me?"

"...good point."

"Good, now i will change, come and clean it, eat and then we move", said as he got out, stood in front of the door until he colapsed and took a heavy breath,"Finally..."

*Later*

"So why won't Cassedy talk to you in dreams?", asked Terry.

"She did say that someone could have made her tell them about me and our direction, that or you are still on your husband side", he replied while backing up. "Are you?"

"I'm only on my side", she frowned. "I don't need an old coot to side with."

"Well i have a questions for you, what do you know about him and are you Cassedy grandma and her mom?", he said as the camera backed to show Emily taking a nap in his lap while biting his legs.

"Well we rarely met, he just made sure i got pregnant and then stopped showing up, for the other thing, no, i don't look anything like them and i had a boy"

"Is that someone we should keep an eye out for?"

"I dunno, the last time i saw him he was still one day old"

"Well we better get going."

"Yeah...", she said before they suddenly found themselves in a city.

as Jamey turned his head he found Emily standing in his right, perfectly awake and looking in the window with no bother, and as Terry turned her head she found...Pisa tower.

"We are in...Italy...", she said in shock.

"Uh..i know, why say that?", said bored Emily.

"We were just in a hotel, duh."

"What are you talking about? that was two day ago", she said as she started feeling the uneasiness from both of them,"What's going on?"

"No, that just happened a minute ago."

"I'm pretty sure i can define two days from a minute..."

"Terry, taking all this i'm pretty sure we are the ones in wrong here..."

"But i don't remember anything, we were just a minute ago in the hotel going on our way"

"Someone power?"

"It must be...", she said before all of them found themselves in a room, they were bleeding from several cuts through their bodies, especially Emily already injured leg.

"What the hell?!"

"We have to-!", said Jamey before getting spanked, in a natural movement he turned his head to see a tall man with a scar on his right eye, brown short hair and muscular figure.

"So you're the punk uh?", said the man before getting a good look at Jamey face and..seemingly blushing.

"Wow, you're kinda hot."

"Uhh...who are you talking with?...", said Jamey before the man came closer to him, groped his ass and raised his shin using his finger while staring at him passionately before saying:"You"

"ME?!", said Jamey as the man held a stronger grip on his ass, making Jamey legs automatically move and kick him in the balls."I'm a man!" shouted Jamey as he made a safe space between them.

"OOF!" groaned the larger man holding his balls with a wince. "Fuck, just my luck."

"Whatever, Tomas right?", said Emily.

"Eh? Emily? did you switch sides?"

"You ask that after beating my already beaten leg!"

"Well you know i have a hard time with remembering faces, anyway i have a bigger problem"

"Yeah don't worry, i will help you with them"

"Not that and it's two problems, first they ran and second...i think i'm bi..."

"...say what?"

"When i held...him...when he was close to me...i felt my heart beat...even after he kicked my balls...and even after i knew his gender...my heart is still beating..", he said passionately.

"What?!" she gaped with her own blush and frown.

"I don't know...we have to catch him or dad will kill us but...i don't think i'm able to hurt him..."

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me!"

"Sorry...i will do what i can, but he is mine, got it?"

"Up yours he's mine! I saw him first!"

"Are you for real? just look at me and him, we were made for each other!"

"Well i...licked him first! by wild law that mean he is mine...right?", she said as an argument began while an portal opened outside.

*With Terry and Jamey*

"Good thing their was a window", she said as she saw Jamey kicking the wall while cursing,"You alright?"

"I can't get a break! Why is everyone suddenly into me?!"

"Well first i'm not into you, second, you are hot", she said as he continued kicking that wall.

"I don't care! it was't the best with Cassedy but now there is a MAN...AGAIN! i don't want that!"

"Look, our bleeding is getting worst, we will rest, plan and deal with your problem, but let us make sure we are safe first and stop shouting, they aren't far"

"Well just how the hell did we get here so fast?!"

"From Emily, those two days happened, from our injuries, we did get attacked, so it have to be something like erasing memories or skipping time"

"Erasing memories seems more logical bu-!", he said before he found that same man, Tomas, holding his arm

"AHH!", yelled Jamey as he, when Tomas seemed to be getting ready to start talking, kicked him in the balls again."Stay away! stay away! stay away!", he said as he run and hided behind Terry.

"Come on, this isn't the man i fell for", he said as he winked to Jamey making him shiver.

"I'm not gay!"

"Come on, you won't know until you try"

"I-ugh! Terry just kill him!"

"I'm already on it", she said as she opened a portal to send her hand to his throat, however, he wasn't there, he was right behind Jamey as he hugged him making him feel shivers run through his body again.

"You sure are petite and slim, maybe we can stop by a nice restaurant later."

"Creep!creep!creep!creep!", yelled Jamey while trying to kick from behind, but failed, Tomas hug was strong enough it was impossible for Jamey to move. however, in a moment, there was a loud sound behind him, and the muscular man hug got loose and that made Jamey loose balance and fall on something..soft, with turning his head back, Jamey found Emily face pretty close to his, enough that their noses were touching.

Their faces turned red with Jamey utterly relieved.

"Thanks..", he said before she kicked him in stomach and pushed him away.

"Whatever", she frowned while hiding her face before turning to Tomas direction,"You seriously tried to kill me!"

"You were going to be in the way of my love!"

"I found him first! what happen to him is for me not you, and i say you stay away from him", she frowned before feeling a shock in her stomach, when she looked clearly, it was Tomas stabbing her with a broken glass,"Are you serious?"

"Damn straight bitch." he replied before slugging her, sending her to the ground., as he turned back to see where Jamey was, he couldn't find him, but got a good punch in the shin by Terry, however he only moved few steps away from her,"Where is he?"

"Look kid, i can enjoy looking at a good gay sex, a pretty boy x a muscular man, but this boy here is kinda my responsibility and i'm pretty sure he doesn't want any of you"

"I will let you watch us"

"...You owe me a lot Jamey", she said as she opened a portal next to him and attacked him, however he wasn't there but behind her, she moved her eye to behind, and was fast enough to open a portal there before he attacks and punch him but she couldn't enjoy it because now he headbutted her making her fall, with that he held from her nick and put force in it, at same time she opened a portal and made it enter his throat, now with both of them loosing the air it became a matter of who can stay awake longer. but that did end when Jamey ran toward him and stabbed his head using that broken glass, it wasn't strong to end him, but enough to make him let go of Terry.

"Jamey! here enter you hand", she said as Jamey realized what she meant and tried to run to her, but as Tomas started to loose it even more, he ran maniacally toward Jamey, with all of his mind is the idea to catch Jamey. but then again, Emily appeared and put her leg inside the portal along with Terry arm, with how sudden that was, Tomas couldn't do anything buy stop moving at the shock.

"Got him, now let's finish him." scowled Emily.

"On it!", shouted Jamey as he ran still holding the broken glass, with all he had, he stabbed the man in his forehead, although it didn't kill him immediately, it did make him loose strength to resist and finally die.

"Phew, that was close. I thought I was gonna be like one of those prison bitches."

"Well you got the bitch part already."

"I won't comment on that, and Emily, thanks"

"N-No problem.", she said as she hided her face.

"Yeah sure, thanks the pretty girl and leave the old lady who sacrificed her chance to see a gay sex for you", commented Terry.

"Thanks to you, happy?"

"A little, you owe me to explain what you mean by again, but first,", she said before she screamed really loud,"A MURDER!", bringing people attention.

"What's that for?"

"It won't be normal if they saw us happy with someone corpse close like this"

Jun 16"Good point, should we look more shook up?"

"No, there is already enough", she said as she held the hands of both of them as they got out of the crowd without anyone noticing them,"anyway, should we keep going or take rest for today?"

"Keep going."

"Okay", he said as they started to move, first returning to the car and the continued where they left.

*In another side*

A tall man with black long curvy hair was eating his breakfast as his little step-sister, Cassedy, entered and started eating next to him.

"Make sure you eat every bite."

she didn't reply or even seem bothered by him, making him feel a bit annoyed so he continued,"So how are you planning to deal with grandpa? i never saw him but i can tell he will make you wish to die", still no reaction from her.

"Answer me."

"Ugh you are a pain, i will think of something"

"And that thing is?"

"And i should tell you because?"

"We are a family, we don't keep secrets from each other", he said with a good smile.

"What about your secret stash under your bed?"

"Maybe some secrets won't harm anyone, and for that matter, you don't know that i have a secret stash", he said with his eyes glowing blue a bit.

"What...was i saying?"

"What you will do with grandpa"

"I...suppose i will just try to find a way out..."

"So you are counting on your prince, or is it princess?"

"A prince, and i know he will get here, but i can't stay here without doing anything, someone is telling grandpa Jamey moves, i need to know this someone..."

"I'm sure it's nobody."

"Nobody? that can't be possible, i didn't tell anyone beside you about him, so it's either you or that old lady or someone making me talk but i always forget"

"Well it can't be me taking that i give you the idea to begin with, i know powers of all people here and no one have something like it, so my bet will be on that old lady, can't you tell him about that?"

"I can, but if i'm wrong that will cause him troubles"

"Anything else you wanna tell me? Like his weakness per say?"

"Yeah sure big brother, he have a phobia from the moon"

"Really!?"

"No, look i might trust that you are in my side, but not that much",she said as she finished her meal and got close to the door.

"How sad, anyway, this conversation never happened", he said with his eyes glowing a bit.

"What's...going on"

"You finished breakfast and you were about to tell me your princess weaknesses"

"A prince, and beside not having an arm, i don't know any else", she said as she got out while still feeling confused.

'Weird, why does it feel like I forgot something?'

, she said feeling a blank space in her head.

With him, he got up from table and headed to a library where he moved several objects to open a door in the wall, he entered and kept going through a long way until he got to another door, he opened it and inside was a man lying on the ground with the sunlight directly hitting his body.

"Hello grandpa", he sang cheerfully but the man didn't seem to even care, annoying him again,"So i did talk with Cassy and she did tell me he loosed an arm, noting important really"

"Emily and Tomas", said the man with emotionless voice.

"Oh them! well she kinda figured that it's weird how we know abut him so for now she quit it talking to him, but i'm sure she will talk to him again", he said as silent fell in the hall, making him feel both annoyed and creeped out,"Anyway, i will send some more people, i suppose they have to be in italy...and this conversation never happened", he said and there was an annoying silent again.

"It happened"

"I have to try my luck sometime later", he said as he got out, he kept going until he got to library again where he started to kick the door,"HOW DARE HIM?!" and kept repeating it until he got bored

*Italy*

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"We there yet."

"How long are you planning on repeating that?"

"Until you say yes"

"Then yes"

"Really?"

"No!"

"...Soo did we get there?"

"Emily, by any chance, do you act like this when you aren't asleep?"

"Yup"

"I'm gonna get sleeping pills first chance I get."

"Don't be like that! especially when i'm the one in control here"

"You know i can just kick out of the car right?"

"Well the thing is, this is my trap, i'm now making you drive me to greece, directly to dad and i will give both of you to him"

"Again, you realize that i can kick you out...and you do realize that this is actually our plan"

"You were so stupid believing that i'm your hostage or something, and here you are, taking me to where i want and to your death...so did we get there?"

"For the last time, NO!"

"I see i see...so...did we-", she was cutted by Terry getting out of the car, going to sits on back and throwing her as far as she could.

"NO!", she then moved the car again while Emily got up and started running to them.

"I was just kidding!", she shouted making Jamey wake up.

"Should w-?"

"No, she is an strong independent woman who need no feminine looking man or old tan lady, she can take care of herself without us", she said as Emily continued running toward them.

"Get back here! Can't you take a joke?!"

"I think she will...called it", he said as she fell to the ground directly hitting her face."Yeah...i don't think we have to leave her like that"

"She is none of our business, seriously, why didn't you kill her?"

"Well it's wrong to kill a lady...and she is crying now"

"You fought me, remember?"

"I didn't try to kill you or even hurt you actually, and i'm pretty sure you did most of the hitting"

"Tomato tomata."

"Whatever that means, let's stop, i will deal with her"

"Fine, you have ten minutes or i will use force"

"Got it", he said as he got out and moved to the still crying Emily.

"Uh, Emily?"

"What", she sniffed while hiding her face.

"Okay first we have to hurry this up because Terry give me just ten minute, second, what's problem?"

"Don't look at me..."

"Why?"'PLEASE HURRY'

"I...i'm crying...i don't want people to see my crying face..."

*In Jamey brain*

"That's...pretty adorable really..."

"Yeah, i got best reply for it!"

*Reality*

Jamey held her from her chin, revealing her crying face and said while looking deeply at her eyes:"Your face is always a sun to me"

*Jamey brain*

"Really?"

"Hey i'm a demon, what did you expect from me"

*Reality*

"W-W-What?!"

"I-I meant like...like you don't need to feel shy about it, yeah! just...tell me what's wrong", he said as he sat on the ground with her.

"...I don't like being left alone."

"I see, then why did you bother her in the first place"

"I was just bored..she just can't take a joke..."

"That ain't no joke!" Terry called out.

"IT IS AND YOU LIKED IT FROM THE INSIDE!"

"Now now, let's calm down, look to put it simply, you did try to switch sides with that...creep (shivers)...so it's kinda hard to forget that"

"Yeah but i did return to your side because you are mine! if anyone will give you to dad is going to be me!"

"Good...i think...the point is that you have to try to be easy with her and with me, i mean i still don't trust both of you anyway but i will do what i can so please try and i will make sure that no one will leave you alone"

"Thanks but...why did you spare me and not him?"

"Well you are a lady, i can't hurt a girl to point of killing"

"And if i was a guy?"

"...Excuse me?"

"If i was a guy, would you have killed me?"

*In Jamey brain*

There was fire, everything was burning and melting while the angel and the devil tried their best to stop it.

"DUDE CHECK THE FILES!"

"I'M TRYING! THERE IS NOTHING!"

"HE IS 28 YEARS OLD! THERE MUST BE A REPLY TO THI-!", devil said as an explosion cough him off guard sending him flying.

"No matter what we say we're fucked! Fucked! Fucked!", said angel while forgetting how to press bottoms.

"Press anything that sound good!"

"I can't! i can't!...and it's going to get destroyed if we don't do something! we are loosing him!"

"Okay...okay..", said devil as he ran through the flames and explosions, and the he jumped with all his might and pressed the biggest reddest bottom that still didn't get destroyed, the strength of his press was so strong it made an explosion of fire that throw him away.

"Devil! are you okay!"

"I don't...think i will make it...", he said as his body was shown to have several fatal injuries as he was fading away.

"Devil...no..."

"Sorry bro, this is how it is"

"So...what did you press?"

"The biggest reddest bottom i saw"

"...oh dear god no."

DID YOU REALLY NEEDED TO GO LIKE THAT?!"

"Hey i lived my life as a troll, i will go as a troll, take care brother", said devil as he faded away.

*Reality*

"FIVE MINUTES!", shouted Terry.

"Uh what?"

"You seriously took three minutes thinking"

"Sorry i was gathering my thoughts"

"And so?", she said before he kissed her in lips.'WHAT!?' was what they both had in mind at that moment.

Terry herself shook her head in annoyance. "Bout fucking time."

Jamey continued to kiss her for a while, when they did take a break he said:"I love you"'WHAAAT!?'

*In Jamey brain*

"Sorry kid...", said angel while crying and showing that the biggest reddest bottom was absolute romance.

"It's too late to unpress it..."

*Reality*

"So? how do you feel about me?"'CUT MY TONGUE!'

"...take me.", she said with a red face, as his was about to kiss her, a portal opened under them returning them to the car.

"And your time is up, so?"

"Uh...things worked out.", he said before getting a surprise kiss from Emily.

"Take me, now."

"Hey! no sex in my car!"

*later in dream world*

Jamey was sitting there and hopping for Cassedy to show up.

"Hey", said a voice behind him, he turned his head exited just to see...a white version of him with white hair and angelic wings.

"What the...?"

"You're confused."

"Yeah."

"Well to put it simply, i'm your angel side, everything good and moral in you...you are thinking that i'm just an clone you created so you can find someone to spend time here in this dream world right?"

"Right"

"Well sorry but i'm very real, and i'm your only side now since my brother devil...is dead now"

"Sorry"

"Well no need to be, this is your dream world, you can just create him again and i do some programming and he will be as good as the real one"

"Isn't this a bit twisted for an angel?"

"What do you mean?"

"Creating a version of your dead brother, who is a devil, and forcing it to be like him, that's pretty twisted, especially for an angel"

"How so? If he's the exact same as the original, there's no change."

"I dunno...i never tried to make someone, if i could then Cassedy versions would have been here right now"

"Yeah...she would probably kill you when she see what you did today...", he said making Jamey blush.

"Was that...your doing?"

"No, my brother doing, your brain stopped working so he pressed the biggest reddest bottom, absolute romance, and you did what you did"

"Why should i revive him now?"

"Well he is a family, and just having an angel does not feel right", he muttered. "I feel like I'm in charge of balancing all your morality, and its starting to get tiring, and I haven't even done anything."

"Sound to me like you are just lazy"

"Yeah well, i still need him or you would end up letting people kill you because you are too afraid of hurting their feelings"

"Then how come I'm not doing it right now?"

"It takes sometime"

"Well i don't want to end up like that...but i don't want think i can create him...and i don't want Cassedy to see me with other girl"

"Dude...she is twelve..."

"FINALLY! i was waiting from someone to say something like this! but no i meant that she will get more clingy

"I get that but...if someone like...ugh..that creep (shivers to both of them)...appeared you would agree to go with him because this how your morality would end up"

"Don't even dare to joke about something like that..."

"I'm serious, so?"

"I...fine I'll try.", he said as he started squeezing his head trying to imagine a devil version of himself, stayed like that for a while until he felt a weird realization,"So?"

"Uhh...that...can work...", said angel and beside him was Jamey head with black hair, horns and red skin and no body.

"Albeit for now."

"Yeah sorry"

"No, i will...just fade away now so...later", he said as he faded away.

"Okay...maybe i can do this with Cassedy?", he said before doing the same when he got the same weird realization he opened his eyes to see..Cassedy half face singing..

"Ahhh!", and so he, with all respect to said girl, kicked her face to space.

"OW!" cried the head flying away.

"Ok, I need some practice with that."

"I'll say." came a voice behind him making him jump and scream.

"Cassy?"

"Who else?" she asked, looking like her normal self. "Good to see you're not dead."

"Cassy!", and without realizing it, he jumped and hugged her just to realize how creepy this is so he made a space between them again,"I mean, i missed you", he said with a light blush.

"I can tell." she glanced at his groin making him blush. "I can see a tent."

"What?!" he covered it with her smiling.

"Got you."

"This isn't what you think it is..."

"Suuure"

"Well whatever! didn't you say we won't be able to meet for sometime?"

"Well yeah but it got so boring without you, and as long as you don't show or tell me where you are or what happened to you, it won't be that much of problem"

"So i don't have to tell you what happened today?", he said thinking of what he and Emily did and felt pretty revealed.

"That what i said...plus i have an allies in the house"

"Really?"

"Well more like double agent, he got the idea of me finding someone from outside and he tell me about who grandpa send, but i still can't trust him fully"

"I see"

"Anyway, let's do it", she said as she took her clothes off.

"What?! No no no no!"

"Your tower there say yes", she pointed at his groin.

"B-But you said you were kidding!"

"I was also kidding"

"That's confusing"

"Well...whatever", she said as she jumped at him.

"Wah!" he let out as she fell on him.

"Cassy don't do that!"

"Stop talking, your body is pretty much telling the truth", she said as she moved her legs for him to notice his boner."See?", she said as she held it making him moan.

"Besides, is it really wrong if we do it in your dreams?"

"B-but you are still a little girl..."

"So what? In a dream laws don't apply, so if you fuck me here, no one can lock you away."

"It still feels wrong..."

*In Jamey brain*

Angel was trying to catch devil jumping head, who pressed several random bottoms.

*Dream world*

Jamey body suddenly moved on it's own and started licking Cassedy body.

Oh!", she moaned as he started licking her nipples,"And you were saying?"

"I-I can't help it!"

"You don't need to, just go with it", she said before he groped her ass.

"Mmm, tell me, I don't have any breasts, but I'll bet you'd love to go wild on my ass, wouldn't you?"

"Don't say that...you have something!"'why am i saying this?', he said and though as he tried to grab her breast, nothing was there.

"Just my nipples, which you can lick instead."

"O-okay..", he said as he felt shy for a moment and then admitted,"Hey so...it been quite a long time...so..can you be on top?", he said with red face while thinking 'KILL ME!'.

"Oh? You want a tiny girl to take charge?" she smirked teasingly. "I didn't know that was your fetish."

"It's not!...i just prefer bottom..."

"Suuure.", she said as he realized their position and as something stopped messing in his brain.

"Wait actually i changed my min-!", he said before she kissed him.

"Relax, this is my first and i'm doing just as fine" she whispered in his ear while rubbing her crotch against his.

"I don-um!", he said before she started kissing his nick.

"Go ahead and touch me.", she said as he was confused to what to do, taking that she is twelve and this is her first, he didn't want to go rough, so all he could do at the moment is to rub her back genteelly.

"Like this?"

"Yes, but you can grab my butt too.", she said as he moved his hand slowly, tickling her a bit, and started rubbing her ass.

"Mmmm, there you go.", she teased before surprisingly biting his nick, making his automatically grab her ass with strength to it.

"Yah!" he let out while squeezing the ass and getting a moan from her.

"That's good!", she said as she leaned down and started licking his nipple.

"That's good!", she said as she leaned down, took his clothes off and started licking his nipple.

Jamey groaned and blushed at the sensation while accidentally pinching her ass.

"Are you enjoying it?", she said with a moan.

"I...I...uh...maybe?"

"Then keep going", she ordered while licking his other nipple.

he moaned and kept moving his hand until his finger got to her anus and he hesitated at this moment.

"Go ahead, don't be scared."

"A-are you sure? it's really painful.."

"Do it."

"Okay...here it goes...", he said as his finger entered her anus, as gentle as possible.

"Mmmm~ Oh hell yeah.", she moaned making him blush and push his finger deeper.

"Y-You sure you're feeling ok?"

"It's a bit painful...but it's getting better with time", she hummed. "Your dick is gonna fit right in."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes", she smirked as she kissed his lips lightly.

He blushed and started to wiggle his finger in and out of the tight hole making her moan in the kiss before he found her tongue rubbing against his. as their kiss deepened, he took his finger off her and got ready to use his dick.

He rubbed his dick against her ass making her moan while feeling eager to actually put it in the tight hole. and in a moment, it was inside her.

His eyes widened and groaned in shock while she moaned with his dick already getting squeezed around the tip. "Holy shit! I-I'm really in your ass!"

"Enjoying it?", she teased with a blush.

"Fuck yeah!"

"Then keep going"

"You mean, have me move my hips?"

"I dunno, i didn't get to this details!", She huffed. "Do you expect me to do all the moving?"

"Okay...sorry..", he said as he started moving his hips up and down. He groaned since the tight confines made him move slow while Cassedy let out a gasp.

"Yes...like this..", she moaned.

"Grab my butt to make it easier.", she said as he did so and continued with some brute force.

He managed to push his dick in deeper as he went back and forth, grunting with each thrust.

"Are you coming yet!?", she moaned

"Almost!", he said as he tried to move faster into the ass making her moan and pant.

"Faster!", she moaned and he did move faster.

"Ah! Fuck! Yes! Right there!"

"I think i'm about to come!"

"Do it in me!"

"Really now! are you sure? you are still twelve!"

"DO IT!", she shouted as he came inside her at that moment.

"AHHHHH!", they both moaned before the reality got erased.

*Real world*

"AHHH!" cried Jamey sitting up and feeling his pants were soaked. it took him a moment to realize that his lips were touching someone chest.

"Mmm?", a man voice came as Jamey turned his eyes and they met Emily eyes.

"Um..good morning?", he said as he made some space between them.

"You...you...you..."

"I can explain!"

"Why didn't you tell me you wanted to take me?"

"W-what?", he let out, only to find her arms hold him in place.

"Well now let's begin", she said as she took off her clothes, and noticing his soaked pants.

"Did you..."

"Wet dream."

"And...who was it?", she said with a creepy smile and red eyes.

"Uh...no one?"

"Say it!"

"Um..uh...well it was my..female self.."

"What?"

"I do have this fetish...don't question it", he said while hiding his face.

*In Jamey brain*

"I WILL ERASE YOU!",shouted angel shooting gun at devil head who jumped on several bottoms.

*Reality*

Jamey jumped, put his face beteen Emily breasts and hugged her.

"Ooh!" she jumped.

'I can't, Cassedy will kill me!', he though as he tried to push his body away but he couldn't.

"N-No thanks, I'm tapped out.", he said between her breasts making her moan.

"Don't worry, I'll do all the work.", she said as she grabbed his dick.

*Jamey mind*

"DIEEEE!", said angel as he stabbed devil head with a katana sword making him disappear.

*Reality*

Jamey pushed himself away from Emily and fell to the ground,"Sorry! but i'm, well, not into it right now"

"But your shorts are soaked through."

"Y-yeah! i need to take a bath!", he spoke up desperately. "It'd be weird to go around with shorts like this!"

"I see...well let's take a bath together!"

"Wait what?!"

"It been days since i took bath anyway, and you can help me since i don't have hands"

"Uh..."

"We're taking a bath, now."

"Okay...but i will stay just to help you and then get out okay?"

"Ok."

*In bath*

Jamey was washing Emily back as she was making weird noises

"Mmm~ Oooh~ Ahhh~"

"Stop it!"

"What?"

"Can you please stop this sounds?"

"What's wrong with the sounds?"

"They just sounds weird", he said as he moved a bit more violence making her moan louder,"STOP IT!"

"Well sorry! I always made those sounds when getting cleaned."

"Why i feel like this is a lie", he whispered to himself.

"Just keep it up."

"Okay but i'm gtting tired", he said before she got up,"What now?"

"I will wash your back"

"How?"

"Boobs of course", she said in seductive tone as she got behind him and pressed her chest against his back."Just hold still and I'll get it all clean."

"N-no!", he moaned and tried to move.

"You know, what you said made me really happy", she said in a surprising sad tone.

"Which one?"

"That you love me, with this voice it's really hard, so for you to say that it really made me happy"

'Oh...right.'

"Well you don't need to do that right now"

"Don't you want it?", she teased as she squeezed her breasts with his back even more making him moan.

"Well...no! i actually think i will be the one wrong here if i want to"

"Why that?"

"Well won't it be like i did say i love you just to get this treatment?"

"Hmmm, maybe."

"Well i didn't, so since i finished washing you, you can let me wash myself"

"...fine.", she said as she let go of him.

'VICTORY', he though with a smile mentally and kept the smile he finished his bath.'Now to Cassedy'

*Dream world*

"Cassedy? I'm back."

"You really took your time", she deadpanned. "Way to make the girl you dumped a load of sperm into wait."

"Don't put it like that"

"Oh come on! you did it, you enjoyed it, there is no reason for you to act this shy"

"It was my first time ok!"

"And the girlfriend you got pregnant?"

"My first time with a little girl", he defended looking away, "And it was in the butt."

"And it was the best time in my life", she said casually before jumping andhugging his arm "And now we are a couple right?"

"I wanna say...maybe? I mean, does it even count in a dream?"

"It does! we still did it!", she huffed making him reel back. "Or do I need you to take my pussy next to show you?"

"N-no! okay, i suppose we are", he relented with a blush before she jumped and hugged him.

"Good boy."

"Well i suppose now i have more reasons to save you", he said before, in surprise, kissed her in lips.

"Damn right you do."

"Well i suppose i have to be honest as well, you are pretty cute", he said, again in surprise, caughting her offguard.

"Oh really now?", she said with a faint blush and casual tone.

"Yes, and the smooth ass is still there"

"You were staring, perv~"

"Maybe, so want to do it again? i can go for a second round"

"No, just no, it's really a pain to wake up forcefully. so how how is it going on your side?

"I'm almost close to fucking someone else?"

"What?", she frowned with a dark look in her eyes.

"It's not that i want to, she is just forceful"

"Then tell her to pIss off."

"That would be rude, i can't say something like that to a woman"

"Sure you can."

"I can't, it was already hard to make her warm up to me and Terry, so i'm not sure how it can end if i tell her something like that"

"You could let her die."

"Cassedy!"

"Okay, okay, so what what suggestion you have, boyfriend?", she said the last part in a seductive tone.

"Well...it sounds pretty weird, but..."

"Fine."

"I will just keep pushing her away, that seems to work"

"I said fine, as in you can let her join."

"Wait...what?"

"Weren't you gonna suggest she be part of this?"

"No! look this is already weird between us, i'm not sure if i can handle making it weirder"

"You fucked my butt in the dream."

"Exactly! i can't handle more weirdness"

"Says the one armed man."

"...Okay that was a good one", chuckled Jamey.

"So if you tell her she can join, just make sure to make it clear I'm head honcho."

"I will see what i can do but you don't rally need to tell me the last part"

"Do it."

"Okay, but if i fails, you deal with it"

"Fair enough"

*Reality on other side*

Cassedy woke up, took a bath, wore her casual clothes and opened the door to see her step-brother.

"Hey good..what's up with the happy face?", he said as he switched from cheerful to confused.

"Nothing."

"I want to know now! what happened? did your princess do something?"

"No."

"And what's the blush and the fact that you are still smiling? c'mone tell me!"

"I said nope."

"Really now? well this conversation just started"

"No it hasn't, it's over."

"I see..well, this conversation didn't happen", he said casually with his eyes glowing a bit.

"What...was i saying?"

"Why you are blushing and smiling"

"Yeah i'm pretty sure i won't ever tell you that"

"You were, and you were pretty excited about it"

"Probably not."

"I will tell you my name~"

"Wait, really?"

"Yup."

"Okay...you say it first!"

"Do you think i'm this stupid"

"Yes"

"Okay i think i will just go", he said as he opened the door to get out.

"WAIT!...okay, i..had sex with him..."

"WHAT?!"

"It was memorable, and now we are a couple"

"How old this guy?"

"Oh come on, why would you care about that?"

"Not me but you, i won't tell you my name"

"Fine, he is twenty eight"

"A pedo then?"

"No! i forced him and then he enjoyed it and it's just in a dream...well that doesn't matter, what matter is your name"

"Well yeah, it doesn't matter, because you didn't do anything like that with him and this conversation didn't happen", he said with his eyes glowing.

"I...wait, what was I saying?", You were going to eat, and seriously try to find someone to help you with your memory"

"I think i will"'While I get ready to kill that son of a bitch.', he though as he asked her again,"Any ideas on where your princess is?"

"No, why do you want to know?"

"Know what?", he eyes glowed.

"Kn...what's wrong my head! i just keep forgetting!"

"You better call a doctor right away."

"I think i will ask one of the maids"

"You sure they will tell you their powers?"

"No, but i have to try at least"

"Your call."

*On other side*

"So why are you smiling like that?", asked Terry.

"No reason."

"Kid, i know this type of smile", she raised an eyebrow. "It's the kind that says you lost your cherry."

"Wait what!?", said Emily with malice eyes.

"T-That's not true!"

"It is, you are still smiling as well"

"...just a good dream?"

"And you have power to control your dreams right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"So, by any chance, you didn't create any perfect dream girl?"

"Well I wouldn't call her perfect..."

"Are you talking about the female you?"

"Ye-!"

*Jamey mind*

"And here it begins", said angel while crying.

*Reality*

"No, no that was a lie"

"Then what was she like?"

"Can we skip that and just focus on the trip?"

"We seriously have nothing else to talk about"

"Well in that case...i took Cassedy first time"

"...shoulda known."

"What", said Emily, there was no hint in any emotion or confusion in her voice.

"But it was in her butt!"

"And that make it better?"

"Maybe?", he said before getting kicked in the face by Emily with enough strength to threw him out of car.

"BASTARD!", she said as she kicked the door and started running toward him.

"That boy is fucked.", said Terry as she stopped the car, took a drink and started watching them as Jamey started running away.

"Get back here!"

"I'am sorry! i know i should have waited until i marry her!"

"No you should have fucked me first!"

"Is it worth mentioning that she suggested you joining?"

"Wait what?"

"She suggested you could be part of it.", he said as she stopped moving.

"Of course i was against it but i think your opinion matter here".

"...who's top girl?"

'I HAVE TO LIE! I HAVE TO LIE! I HAVE TO LIE!'"Cassedy"'WHY!?'

"Damn it! Lucky little brat."

"So you can stop chasing me"

"No way! I'm gonna get a turn right now."

"I suggest we get marrie fir-!" he said before she jumped over him.

"Then lets skip the honeymoon.", she said as she kisse him violently and as Terry started filming them.

'This gonna be hot as shit.', she though before Emily remembered she doesn't have hands.

'This is gonna be awkward.'

"Uh...how am i supposed to do this?"

"Like normal sex?"

"No, more of how do i take our clothes off?"

"Damn it! Lucky little brat."

"I suppose i have to do that"

"This is so slow", sighted Terry as she put the camera aside, opened a portal under them and returned them to the car.

"Alright you two lets get going."

"What? we were just about to start!"

"You were going to take forever and at any moment, someone might attack us", She frowned. "Now we're getting this trip back on track, so no more hanky panky. and no sex in my car"

"But i really want to!"

"Maybe when we get to an hotel"

"Oh fine."

"Okay, i will go now to talk with Cassedy", he said before the car started flying.

"Wha-This thing can fly!?", said Emily was shining eyes.

"Yes and it can turn into a unicorn, OF COURSE IT CAN'T! someone is attacking us"

"Oh...I knew that."

"Of course you did, i'm going to check it", said Terry as she opened a portal and left them in car.

"Any idea who it is?"

"I do but...we are kinda alone here, won't it be better to enjoy this moment?", she said as they started to get above clouds.

"Something tells me no."

*With Terry*

She opened a portal and came out of ground, as she looked around she found a woman sweating like a river while focusing only on sky."Hey you!", she shouted but the woman didn't seem to care, so she opened a portal and came out of one close to her.

"If you are planning on knocking me out they will fall", said the woman. "If I let go of my concentration, they both die."

"So you decided to put me, or rather them, in two hells where one they get to space and die or second where they fall and die?"

"Uh...yeah! that's exactly my plan from the very beginning!"

"You're lying aren't you?"

"Well it's my plan now, so what are you going to do?"

"Simple", she said before she punched the woman, knocking her out and stopping her powers. with that it was easy to hear two screams coming from the sky, Terry came close to direction of scream, opened two portals under it and a portal close to her.

"The made the car drop in one and land through the other, on the ground without crashing.

"Are you two alright?", she said as she saw both of them hugging the other tightly.

I-I thought I was gonna die!", said Jamey still hugging Emily.

"Well ya didn't, now what did I say about no hanky panky?"

"W-what do you mean?", he said before he noticedtheir position.

"Oh! Sorry."

"NO! let's continue"

"We're getting this train rolling, so keep it in your pants."

"NO!", shouted the woman as she was flying now

"You won't catch me!", she said making a huge tree fly toward them, however Terry opened a portal and got them out.

"Try again bitch!"

"I WILL!", she yelled as she made the tree fly toward them again, this time, Terry made a portal, the tree entered it and one behind the woman, as the woman realized this she stopped the tree from flying, however, she got ten trees to fly toward them.

"Top this!" , she said before noticing that Terry already opened a portal and they are already behind her.

"FU-!" , she half shouted but slipped on the ground when she took a step back thank to the amount of sweat she made.

"So...want to have another wife?"

"Will you kill me if I say no?"

"Not really, our car is destroyed anyway so another person is going to be a bother"

"Then no."

"Okay so we will kill her"

"Well killing is wrong, so i suppose we have to help her get to hospital", said Jamey innocently.

"...nah."

"We can't do that! it's wrong!"

"Says who?"

"Me!"

"Kid, she will kill us if we don't do anything about her"

"And i will kill her if she came with us", said Emily.

"So let's put a vote. Raise your hand if you want her to come with." spoke Terry.

Jamey raised his hand.

"Raise your hand if you want the bitch out." , said Terry as both she and Emily raised their hands.

"Uh...just look at her! she needs help!"

"Fine, we drop her at a hospital, but then get going so your whiny ass isn't going on and on."

"Yes! thank you very much!", he said with bright eyes.

*Later*

"You are fine with carrying a sweaty woman?"

"Yeah why?"

"...Is this some kind of fetish you have?"

"No, it's just the right thing"

"Suure."

"And YOU have to carry her because?", said Emily.

"Because it's the right thing for a man to do of course"

"You sound so cliche"

"It's how I was raised."

"That sound even more cliché"

"Are we gonna move or not?"

"We lost my car, so of course we are going to move"

*Later*

"So we are going to leave her here?", said Terry as they were in hospital.

"Of course no! we are going to stay until we make sure she is alright!"

Both woman looked at each other and nodded.

"Hm? why did you stop moving?", he said before getting a good two punches in the face.

*Dream world*

"Ow!"

"Yeah they did it", said angel.

"Feeling ok?"

"No!"

"Good, because Cassedy's here. and i'm getting married...kinda", he said before he disappeared.

"What?", said Jamey before Cassedy hugged his back.

"Cassedy? Do you know what he meant by that?"

"Who is he?"

"N-nevermind that", he spoke shaking his head. "How are you doing?"

"Not sure, i keep forgetting stuff", She rubbed her head. "I need to see a doctor."

"Is there anyone who can help you?"

"Well no, i did try but no one wants to reveal their abilities"

"Sorry to hear."

"It's fine, i can manage it myself"

"I see, well sorry for getting off topic but...well taking what happened between us last time...can you..marry me please?", he said while hiding his face.

"What?"

"You know, marriage, it's between two people who-", he said before she put her hands in his mouth.

"I know that, i mean why are you saying that and what do you mean by last time?"

"Well, I just figured since we did it, it'd make sense if we make it official."

"And what is 'it'?"

"Well y'know..it.."

"That isn't an answer", she frowned. "Be more clear."

"Well...when a man and a woman comes together they...do it"

"You mean fucking."

"You don't need to say it like this but yeah, we did it last time and so...do you mind marrying me?"

"I don't actually remember any of that"

"Wait what?"

"I don't remember that."

"We did it...wait, what do you remember?"

"Nothing, i told i just keep forgetting stuff, but to forget my first..."

"But that's not possible. I mean we just did it not that long ago."

"I don't know! that doesn't make any sense"

"You're the one who came on to me and urged me to do it! I just did it to your butt though."

"I can't remember...okay there is one logical reaction to that!"

"Which is?"

"Do it again!", she said as she jumped on him.

"No, first we have to know why! do you remember anything like how this forgetting started?"

"I don't know, but maybe if we do it again I'll remember."

"It's not time for that Cassedy! plus what we did was wrong, we have to get married first"

"Why?"

"Because it's the right thing to do", he said with a proud smile.

"...I'd rather we fuck first."

"We already did! and now..", he said before he started squeezing his head until a ring appeared on his hand,"Do you accept marrying me?"

"You already know the answer."

"I know but it would be more romantic if you say it"

"Fine, yes i do", she said before she kissed him, He sighed and kissed back while reaching down to grab her ass."So you WANT to do it again", she teased.

"I didn't say no."

"Good", she said before she took their clothes off."Give me the D."

"Okay really, where did you learn that?"

"Maids", she said as she started kissing his neck.

*After repeating exactly their last sex*

"So do you remember any of it?"

"Kinda, it feels vague", she rubbed her head. "It feels like when I try to recall, it stays fuzzy."

"Well we did it exactly like last time, we even woke up and returned here, nothing triggered?"

"Something is triggered, i just can't see it exactly, and you did it exactly like last time? exactly exactly or kinda exactly?"

"Exactly exactly"

"Hmmm, then something's definitely weird."

"And you aren't praising your husband for doing the exact same thing for your sake because?"

"You did good", she said as she kissed his forehead,"But really that's still weird"

"Maybe all the times you forgot share something?"

"I don..my brother..."

"What?"

"My brother...I think I remember something."

"What is it!?"

"Everytime i forget, he is the first person i see"

"You think he might be related?"

"I have to see"

"Okay, wake me up!", he said before she punched him in face.

*Cassedy side*

She sat up in her bed with an annoyed frown. "Time to get to the bottom of this.", she got out of her room where she found one of the maids,"Where is my brother?"

"Currently in the backyard."

"Got it", she said as she run to the backyard just to get stopped by other maids, "What are you doing?"

"Your grandpa told us that you are going to meet him"

"And? Let me pass."

"And you are going to meet him now", said the maid before a weird smell came from her, making Cassedy pass out, when she opened her eyes, the first thing she seen was a man lying on ground.

"Huh? What...", she said as she tried to get up, but her body wasn't able to move.

"Good mronin sis!", she tried to move her eyes and see who it was but she couldn't, however the voice seemed similar to her brother.

"Did you wanna see me?"

"First, what's going on?"

"Oh, gramps wants to have a good talk with us"

"Forget it, I wanna talk to you first."

"Oh? What for?"

"Everytime i forget something you are around! so is it you?"

"So you figured fourth time now? huh, well too bad bacause now you will forget that", he said as his eyes glowed.

"No!", she shouted beforeslowly changing her epression,"W-why...am i here?"

"You fell asleep.", he said as she regained the ability to move,"And grandpa wants to talk with you", he said pointing at the man lying on the ground.

"Oh, alright."

"Good, and now",he said as he threw a rock at their granfather, hitting him directly in the head.

"Ugh..."

"You..knocked him out.."

"No, i'm fine", said the man as he got up. "Just trying to get my back to straighten."

"...Is this really him?", Cassedy whispered her brother.

"Yup, in all of his glory"

"Sorry for keepin' you waiting, and now to the main deal, what's were you doing lately sweetheart?"

"I...can't remember."

"Hmm, how problematic, but don't worry", he said as he held her from her chin for her eyes to face directly his, both of his eyes were glowing white, and in a moment her mouth started moving on it's own,"There is a man, his name is Jamey and i told him to come to get m out of here"

"Sounds like you've been a naughty girl."

"Sorry grandpa"

"Well it's fine, i can now test the kids without letting them kill each other, how did they do?"

"Two are with him, they killed one and injured another one"

"I see, well we will just send Sidney. and now, Peepee, erase her memories about him"

"DONT SAY MY NAME!"

"Just do it!"

"Your name is Peepee?", said Cassedy as she started laughing.

"Ugh, Cassedy forget that Jamey guy and forget my name", he said with glowing eyes.

"Uh...who we talking about?"

"Granmps can we go now?"

"Sure thing", he said as the two started heading toward the door while Cassedy felt dizzy.

"I need a nap."

"Go for it sister"

*In other side*

Jamey woke up with his pants soaked.

"Huh? Eh, what?"

"Do not tell me you did it with her again"

'I have to lie!'"I did it with her again"

"Fuckin' white people." muttered Terry.

"But don't worry! this time it's better because we are married now!"

"Like I said, fuckin' white people."

"Okay you did it twice with her, can i now get my turn?", said Emily.

"No." frowned Terry. "No more fucking, in real life or dreams until we're either dead or done with this crazy ass trip."

"Oh come on! he did it twice with her! and as far as i know, you two might have done it before i came in!"

"Don't flatter him, I like my men big, not skinny as a twig."

"Right here still."

"Okay let's calm down an-ugh!", he said before holding his head.

"Are you okay?"

"No" , he said as he felt as if his head is going to explode.

*Jamey mind*

"Hold it, we are going to finish soon!", said angel with a demon girl running and pressing whatever bottom she find. "Stop! You're gonna blow his head up!"

"Really!?", she said as she pressed all red bottoms.

"Mister Jamey angel, we can't finish the ceremony if your wife kills mister Jamey body", said an angel of another person.

"I'm trying but why did you give me someone who is a one day old!?"

"So you could teach her what to do."

"Shouldn't this be more of a dad-daughter thi-DONT PRESS THAT!", he said as she looked at him before pressing a bottom, making Jamey skin change colors.

"Mister Jamey angel please control your wife now", he said as angel run to her, and after more running, she was in top of him, making his face red.

"So, mister Jamey angel, after your unfortunate brother death and your failure to keep mister Jamey morality balanced, do you accept misses Jamey demon.2 as your wife?"

"I don't know...i spent my entire life stuck in one room with my brother, i don't think i'm suited for a female demon"

"Do you or do you not?"

"Give me time!"

"I left a priest with only his demon, i don't think i have time"

"Okay...fine, i do accept"

"Good, and now, misses Jamey demon.2, do you accept mister Jamey angel?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Good, now kiss the bride", he said before demon.2 kissed Jamey angel violently.

"Mmmmm~"

"Mghmmmght!"

"I wish a happy life for you two", he said before vanishing.

'Easy for him to say!' , angel though as she let go of his lips, allowing him to breath.

"So what was all of that for?"

"You accepted marriage without even knowing what it means?"

"Something involve kissing right?"

"Uh...sure, let's go with that.", he said as he looked at the screen,"Oh yeah, his skin", he moved up and started pressing several bottoms before feeling someone kissing his butt,"What was that for!?"

"It's about kissing right?"

"On the lips!"

"Oh got it", she said before pulling him toward her, and thankfully for him and Jamey, he got the skin colors right.

*Back outside*

"W-w-what happened?"

"Where do i start? you did the best worst dance i have seen in my life, vomited your toe bones while singing the french national anthem, took my 64 kiss and her probably fifth kiss, changed colors, turned to a hot tan guy then to what seemed like a lesbian painted herself rainbow in pride month, and here you are", said Terry.

"...how long was I out for?"

"Around ten minutes"

"Oh my god."

"But don't worry, i filmed it all and now it's online"

"WHAT!?"

"Yes, we are already getting hundred views"

"Why..."

*Jamey mind*

"Sor-meh!", said angel before getting kissed again.

*Reality*

"Someone just kill me."

"After we save your princess..OH! the entire world knows you now"

"Please stop."

"Well at least you made someone smile", said Emily.

"I don't want anyone to see me again.."

"Geez, you are a dra-!", Terry said before turning to a flower.

"Terry!", they both shouted with a green beam firing toward them, they both dodged it but the ground it hit turned into a flower.

"We're under attack!", they run with more beam firing at them, however the ground that turned into flower grow to a colorful tentacles and grabbed them.

"So two seriously loosed against this?", said a voice to reveal a tall fat man with long green hair and jacket.

"Pathetic.", he said before feeling something pulling his leg, he looked at it and found flower Terry holding him ,"Heh? resisting?", he fired a beam at her and turned her to an spider and crushed it.

"You didn't just..."

"Kill her? that's what just happened, and just to inform you, the skin that cause colors in tentacles that hold you is poisened, so you are going to join her very soon"

'Fuck!'

*In Jamey brain*

"Help save him and stop kissing, it's getting annoying"

"But isn't what i have to do as we married?"

"Wife also help her husband in making sure that the main body he serve won't die! so make me free his leg!"

"Oh like that", she pressed a bottom and Jamey vomited his leg bones making him free from the tentacles grip

"Not like that! Even if it did help."

"So like that?", she said as Jamey body moved on it's own and ate the bones, returning them to his leg as if nothing happened to it.

"That's better."

"And that?", she said with Jamey vomiting the poison.

"Okay seriously, how are you doing this?"

"I dunno, i just press whatever bottom i feel like"

"Okay, you take care of this one"

*Reality*

"How the hell did you do that!?", shouted the enemy.

"I dunno, it's like my body is-!", he said before his body ran faster than he ever did in his entire life, dodging every single beam in ease, however, the ground the beam touched turned into five animals, lion, frog, crocodile, wolf and dolphin, all with poisoned skin and tongue, they fused together and came to attack him. Jamey body moved on it's on when the mutated animal got closer and punch it head, breaking both it head and the bones in his fist, however, the bones returned.

"What power you have! you are supposed to only control your dreams! how are you doing this!"

"I seriously don't know! it hurts ok-!", Jamey cried before he ran toward the man direction, the man tried to fire a beam at him but at that moment Jamey vomited more poison in the man face and a good amount of it entered his mouth, and them he punched him with all of his strength and knocked him out, breaking his fist bones even more.

*Jamey mind*

"Beside what happened to his hand, you did well"

"So do we get to do more kissing?"

Well you do deserve a reward", he said as he kissed her cheek.

"I mean on the lips."

"Ugh", he said before slowly getting closer to her just for her to jump over him and kiss him violently and stop when she noticed the screen.

"He passed out"

"I figured." , he said before he noticed Emily,"Wait! we have to help her"

"But you were rewarding me", she frowned.

"It can wait, she is poisoned, we have to help her", he said as he pressed several bottoms forcing Jamey body moved toward Emily and holding her from her shoulders,"I never though we will ever do this but", he pressed a bottom and said with Jamey moving his mouth:"Emily angel and demon...okay this is already embarrassing, but listen, my wife here knows how to save your main body from poison, she will tell you how to do so, okay?"

It took a moment but Emily mouth moved on it's own and said "Okay, what do we have to do? also you are allowed to marry?"

"We have our circumstances, anyway, demon.2 tell them what to do"

"Uhh...go to the far right and press whatever"

"What!?", both angel Jamey and Emily mouth said.

"It worked with me, maybe demon Emily have to do it?"

"Okay, she will try", said Emily mouth, it took a moment and then Emily vomited the poison along with her last dinner and then passed out.

"That...worked..."

"Now reward time!"

"Woah!", he shouted before she jumped on him and started kissing his neck.

"Mmm, let's use tongue this time~"

"Wait how did you knew about this?"

"It's just an idea"

"So you are gettin-mgh!", he said into another forceful kiss, with tongue this time.

*Dream world*

Jamey woke up in a place with red glass and green sky, it took him a moment but he remembered how he got here. "Oh boy." , he said as he got up,"Just how did i do it?"

"She did it-please stop!", said his angel who appeared with a demon girl kissing his neck and cheeks.

"Uh..."

"Please don't ask, please."

"Someone said i'm his wife"

"I told you to not talk with him!"

"Aaand i forgot", she said proudly.

"Yeah, i won't ask but...is Cassedy here?"

"No, i think she will stop for a while"

"I see, but what is-"

"Don't ask!"

"No i was just going ask if you guys did anything funny in my mind"

"...Why did you ask!"

"What does he mean "anything funny?"

"I mean fucking."

"Betrayal!"

"Well Cassedy isn't here so i have to find something to pass time with, you two seem pretty entertaining"

"Hey! hey! what does fucking mean?"

"I'll tell you when you're older."

"It means puting what's between his legs inside what's between your legs"

"I HATE YOU!"

"Sorry but there is nothing else entertaining"

"So it's like tongue kissing?"

"Yes, think of it like that, and it's what wife do"

"Then let's do it."

"No!", said angel as she jumped over him.

"I will just enjoy what i'm seeing", said Jamey while demon.2 started to take angel pants off with him resisiting.

"I don't want to! i'm angel! i'm supposed to be pure!", she purred in his ear before biting it, making him resist less and her take his pants.

"Let's see what you're packing~"

"I think I'll go ahead and corrupt you then~" , she said as she revealed his penis, making her jaw drop and him hiding his red face and Jamey wishing to see Cassedy reaction to this."Oooh...mama like~"

"It's not that big...just don't look at it!", he said while still hiding his face

"But I wanna~" , she sung before she kissed it, making him moan.

"Are you two gonna need privacy?"

"I need you to stop her-AH!", he said before moaning again as she put it in her mouth

"I need to find Cassedy first."

"I told you she isn-AAH!"

"I know, but the last time she left she was going to meet someone who erases her memories, so i'm worried"

"Do you think i care-Ah! sto-Ah!"

"No, i'm just having fun doing this to you, but i'm serious about Cassedy"

"J-Just hel-Oooh shit!", he said before caming in her mouth. she licked it and give a smile to him.

"Well just don't make babies in my head, i will call Cassedy by phone", he said before a shark came and ate his head.

"Don't...leave me...", said angel as demon.2 got in top of him."Can i ask you something?"

"What husband?"

"Why are you doing this? we just knew each other?"

"Well you look cute and taste good"

"And that's it?"

"And what i'm doing now make me feel right, like this is what i'm supposed to do"

"Not enough", he said as he pushed her away,"We will know each other better and then we will do this...wait what am i saying?"

"Yes! It's a promise then."

"No, it's just an idea"

"I said it is a promise", she shouted as she jumped and hugged him.

"Ugh."

*Reality*

Jamey woke up and got his phone, he called Cassedy number and there was no reply, "That's odd.", he said as he noticed Emily, shaked her head a little, then a lot so she woke up.

"What happened?"

"Well we won the fight, Terry died and Cassedy isn't replying to me"

"Oh, so nothing out of the usual?"

"Ahem, i repeat, Terry died"

"Yeah i heard you just as fine"

"...We need to get a new car now"

"Or use our legs"

"That too."

"Great, now let's get moving"

"We are in Italy and want to get to Greece as fast as possible, i don't think we can just keep walking"

"We just need faith"

"we nee-oh! a convenient bus appears"

"Told you.", she said as they entered the bus.

"Yeah you were right, anyway, mister driver, how far is Slovenia from here?"

"3 days son"

"Ugh!"

"Well get us as close to it as you can please"

"Roger", said the driver as they started moving.

"Hey, don't you think it's a bit tooo convenient that a bus showed exactly when we needed it?", whispered Jamey in Emily ear before noticing her weirdly amuse expression,"What?"

"I dunno, just talk to me in the ear from now on"

"...I can't do that, but seriously, it really feels too convenient"

"Can't we have some run of good luck?"

"Okay, but keep an eye on the driver and anyone who enter this bus"

"You got it cutie.", Emily winked making Jamey sighted at that while he kept himself ready for anything, and farnkly, nothing happened, the biggest even that happened tohim in his time in the bus, which was an entire day, was Emily falling asleep in his shoulder and licking his neck. Something he was secretly enjoying, but keeping his mouth shut.

*Later*

"Two days and we will be out of Italy", he said As they got to the first hotel they found.

"Won't we be there faster if we continued walking at nightime?"

"You say this because you slept the entire day, i'm tired"

"I can carry you"

"Without hands?"

"I still have arms so", she said before she picked him up using her arms in princess style without hands, he did slip a little but she manage to keep him balanced,"So i can carry you like this until i get tired and we stop"

"Uh...yeah, I guess so." he said as he blushed.

"Your face looks so cute, can i call you my wife?"

"NO!"

"Shoot."

"Just keep going, i'm going to sleep..", he said as he closed his eyes.

An after a while she said,"Okay, my wife"

'Ugh!'", he though as they continued walking, it didn't take him along time to fall asleep, but Emily started feeling sleepy as well.

"No! i was sleeping the entire day!", she said as she pushed forward."I need to keep on moving."

"He seriously loosed to this?", said a female voice.

Emily stiffened and got on guard without turning. "Who are you?"

"You seriously forgot your mom name?", Emily's eyes widen before whipping her head around. "Mom?!"

"It had been really a long time sweetie, and they are pretty disappointed in you, but if we end her now i will stand up for you and everything will be just fine"

"Hell no! You're not taking him from me!"

"Wait...him? that's a guy! heh, for a moment i though you were a lesbian, either way, you can't win so just give up"

"And why give up?"

"Because i can do this", said her mom as she snapped her fingers, making Emily suddenly feel a strong urge to sleep.

"N-No way...you made him sleepy?" , she yawned while still trying to keep her mind awake.

"Don't try to resist it sweetie, that will make it just stronger", she said while Emily as if her body is going to fall asleep, however, she took a glimpse at Jamey between her arms, she took a deep breath at put him in the ground carefully.

"Doing this will be quite the trouble." , said her mom as the clouds faded, allowing he body to appear, she was an exact copy of her daughter, a bit taller and with some wrinkles. as Emily consciousness started to fade away, she stood between them to protect Jamey.

"Seriously why are you acting like this? you never acted like this toward any man, add to that betraying your family"

"Because...this man...is my husband."

"So you are into this type huh?"

"Yes"

"Well I'm sorry it had to end this way." , said her mom showing a gun, making Emily step back and almost slip and fall.

"Mom, why are you doing this?", with her mind fading away and her body feeling tired, this was the only thing she can do.

"Why you ask? well you are doing what you are doing now for sake of the man you love, it's same here, but i also love my daughter so i'm giving you a chance to step away from him and save yourself, i will count until five, if you don't leave him then you can go with him", she said as Emily took a moment of hesitation, but she sighted, moved away from him and got close to her mom,"Good girl", he mom said before Emily jumped on her and started trying to get the gun away from her hand.

"Hey! Stop that young lady! Now!"

"Ne...ver..", she yawned before biting her mom hand making her leave the gun.

"How dare you do this to your mom!", she yelled before grabbing her daughter and threw her moved with all her speed and hugged her while to stop her from getting the gun.

"Get off me!"

"No!", she said before she bite her mom neck.

"Do you think that will stop me? the longer we are closer the sleepier you get! so just stop resis-AH! NO!", she yelled as her daughter kept biting and broke through skin. "OW!"

Emily pushed the gun away as she felt some blood in her teethes, but more than that, she felt like the sleeping and tiredness is fading away, making her bite all the more stronger.

"I give up! i give up! just don't stop", her mom moaned making her make push herself away.

"What?"

"Why did you stop!", yelled her mom with her face red as crimson.

"Did...Did you...like that?"

"Yes and there is no shame in that! so keep going"

"So you're a closet masochist?"

"Oh yes! to get bitten to point of bleeding AND insulted AND it's by my daughter like this"

"Okay...that guy who you were just trying to kill is a pretty sadistic one"

"Really?"

"Yeah, he insults me, calls me names, beat me up, if it weren't for some weird special circumstances i would have let you kill him"

"What's the circumstance?"

"Uh..he...fought for me in a life-death situation?"

"That's it?"

"He...also awoken the masochist inside me, i mean look what he did to my hands, it was the best experience in my life"

"Wow...I feel kinda jealous."

"I won't blame you...so can you leave us now?"

"Are you kidding? i'm joining you guys"

"What?"

"A man who would cut off your hands? I think I'm getting wet just thinking about it."

"Mom!"

"Sorry, sorry, he is your man, but my man never did that to me...okay i will test him, if he can make me cry and beg then i will join you"

"Hell no!"

"Well then", she said before Emily started to feel sleepy.

"Okay, okay just stop"

"Good", she smirked. "Once again, mom wins."

"Whatever, i will go wake him up", said Emily as she moved to Jamey place and gentally bitten his ear.

"WHA...what was that for!?", shouted Jamey whith a heavy blush

"Waking you up, you have a job to do now"

"What job?"

"Make my mom cry and beg."

"...what?"

"She stopped us, we fought, stuff happened and now i know she is masochist and she will help us if you beat her up until she cries and beg you"

"I..am not into doing that..."

"I figured, but she will seriously kill us if you don't do it"

"I will." spoke Emily's mom holding a knife, and as she walked close to him and started analysing his body,"for a sadistic man who cut my daughter hands, you don't look very sadistic...how did you loose your arm?"

"I..fought someone?"

"Your voice doesn't sound that pain thirsty as well, you sound more like a...bottom"

"Hey!"

"Even your annoyed scream sound like a bottom"

"Mom stop, he will really go all out on you"

"Well that's what i want, so give me all you have", she said before Jamey closed his eyes, imagined her as oneof his school bullies and punched her while thinkin:'sorry', the punch wasn't strong but it moved her a little.

"Come on, is that it? Really try it."

"He just woke up, give him sometime"

"He can get that time in his afterlife, either put me on my knees or go there", said Emily mom before Jamey surprised her with a punch in the guts,'sorry'

"...Not bad...for a newbie.."

"I still got more in me, I think." he muttered before kicking her in the guts again, making her fall to her knees.

"Good, but that does-!", she said before he kicked her in the face.

"I might be tired, but my legs are still stronger than my arm."

"You didn't even let me fi-!", she said before he kicked her again, this time he got some of her teethes out,"Yes! more!"

'Why am i enjoying this?', though Jamey as he kept kicking her again until he pulled her from her hair.

"Had enough?"

"Mo..re", she said before he slapped her,"Okay, i'm good...still not crying, but good"

"So you won't kill us?"

"I won't as long as he do this to me everyday from now on, he can do it, right?"

"Sure i do, and now", he said as he pulled her from her ear,"Let's move"

"Oh right away, lead the way hot stuff." , said Emily.

"D-don't call me that!"

"Don't flirt with my daughter when you are treating me like this! and push harder!"

'Oh god, now I have to deal with two women like this.'

*On other side*

"Sidney is supposed to be here now", muttered Peepee.

"Why did he go anyway?", asked Cassedy.

"That's a secretand forget it", he said with glowing eyes.

"Wh...okay, there is definitely something wrong with me"

"Then forget it", he said glowing his eyes again.

"...Okay, there is definitely something wrong with me"

"...What is it?"

"Most of the previous days and to know, i keep forgetting, it's like there is an empty space in my head", she frowned. "What's going on?"

"Maybe someone messing with you"

"Maybe..but if my memories are correct, you are always around.."

"Oh yeah forget that"

"Bu-Why more empty spaces! it's really unnatural now", she growled and looked at her brother. "I think I'll go take a nap."

"Do that, i will ask about Sidney and Marrya", he said as he got out of the kitchen.

"I really need to get out of her", she thought before heading off. 'My memory keeps blacking out over and over, and the only person I'm near when that happens is Peepee. Is that a coincidence it can't be, but...what if he erases my memories everytime i realize this!?', she thought with wide eyes. 'That son of a bitch!', she though as she ran to her room and locked her door,'Okay a huge part from my memory around this week is messing, so i must have done something big", She paced and rubbed her chin. "It must be something dangerous if he kept going on to remove it over and over." and then the door smashed as a tall woman with long brown hair and eyes wearing business suit entered the room who said:"We need to talk"

"What mom?"

"The man Peepee told me you were talking with, who is he?"

"What man?"

"Don't pretend young lady, I want a name."

"Wait, no just forge-!", said Peepee as he entered the room, and before his started glowing, he got hit in the head by Cassedy throwing a toy at him.

"No, no more forgetting", she scowled. "You're not pulling that shit again."

"Cassedy! apologize to your brother and tell me what's going on!", said her mom as she looked at Peepee, who seemed pretty unconscious at the moment.

"He's been erasing my mind! I can't remember who it was!"

"Oh, in that case, hit him again!" , said her mom as he seemed to wake up, only to get hit by a bigger toy, knocking him out,"Good now?"

"Good"

"Nice, now bring him in, close the door and we will see what we can do"

"Yes ma'am."

(Later)

Peepee woke up slowly, he tried to move but found that his arms and legs are both tied up."What's going on?"

"You're gonna talk son, or else."

"Just forg-!", he said before getting slapped hard by Cassedy."OW!"

"No forgetting!", she snapped. "Try that and I'll stuff your mouth!"

"You think that will work on me? all i have to say is the magical word and yo-!", he said before getting slapped by her again

"Don't even think of the words!"

"I will the same way you will forg-!", and he got slapped by his little sister again.

"Cassedy this is no use...put a toy in his mouth"

"And how will we question him?", she said as she kept slapping him.

"I have an idea", grinned her mother darkly. "Just do it."

"Ha! you think that-hm!", he said before she put a full teddy bear in his mouth, however he seemed to mumble something before his eyes started slowly glowing, only for his mom slap him.

"It's his eyes! he make us forget with his eyes"

"Should we poke them?"

"You read my mind daughter", Smirked her mom making Peepee squirm in panic.

*After one painful experience for Peepee*

"MY EYES!"

"They are in my hands", sung Cassedy.

"Give them back!"

"It doesn't work this way son, and now, tell us what you were doing with Cassedy memories?"

"Nothing!"

"Really now?", said their mom before headbutting him.

"Gu! what was that for!"

"Activating my ability, and now...wait..why is HE there?"

"Who?"

"Jamey, why is he in your memories and...no..nonono, what did you do Cassedy!?"

"What? What happened?"

"You...don't remember right?"

"Remember what? and who is this Jamey"

"Right, you don't remember, well don't try to since it doesn't matter"

"Heh? shouldn't you tell her about her boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend!?"

"No! my daughter don't have any, Cassedy forget him and Peepee i'm going out for a while, there is someone i have to meet...also i'm telling everyone in the castle your name"

"Noooo!"

"Wait!", shouted Cassedy.

"You don't want me to tell everyone his name?"

"No, but what's going on? who is this Jamey and what was he talking about when he said boyfriend"

"Well daughter it's a long story and-!", her mom said before headbutting her, strong enough to knock her out,"I have to go"

"Now can I have my eyes back?", he said before their mom stepped on them.

"They no longer exists sweetie"

"NOOOOOOOOO!", he shouted before getting slapped hard by sleeping Cassedy.

*On another side*

"So you are willing to get from here to greece on legs?", said Emily mom.

"Yeah why don't we go by plane?"

"I'm cursed"

"Cursed?"

"Every plane i get into get crushed"

"Well that could just be coincidence."

"When i say every plane i do mean every plane"

"That's so coward, even for you kid, i can't believe that you pulled me from my ear"

"And i can never do it again, do you want that?"

"No no! I didn't say that, all i'm saying is that i want to go on a plane"

"Same here, it's pretty tiring already"

"...fine, but if any of you die, don't come haunt me"

"Deal"

*On a plane*

"So how long has it been since you used a plane?", asked Emily mom.

"10 years", said Jamey.

"I use planes more than my legs actually...and what is my daughter doing on your lap?"

"It's something I'm use to it at this point." , he said while Emily kept biting his leg.

"It look..so painful..can you give her to me?"

"No"

"Aw come on."

"No means no"

"You aren't even the one who will enjoys it"

"Yeah but i won't enjoy it if anyone hears your moans here"

"That just makes it more fun."

No and...funny enough i didn't ask this, but your name is?"

"Marrya"

"And family name?"

"Don't have any"

"Really?"

"Yeah, and Emily dad didn't tell us his name or family name, he kinda is just there"

"And you were about to kill me and your daughter for someone you don't even know his name?"

"Hey, at least he knows how to torture me well"

"So as long as someone makes you feel pain, you're happy." he summarized with her nodding. "I hate to ask this, but...just forget it."

"What? What is it?"

"Well, if you get off on pain, then...why not just go out and let guys...take advantage of you?"

"Are you implying that you want something from me?", she teased yet he didn't blush this time.

"No, i'm pretty serious here"

"Geez you are pretty boring, well i suppose it's 'i'm low, but not that low' type of thing, plus i just want them to hurt me, letting them taking that type of 'advantage' can lead to a relationship, and i don't want that, why do you think my daughter doesn't even know my name?"

"I'm pretty sure that's a fault, but an entirely different one."

"Look, put it simply, i just want my pain, i don't want a relationship or love or anything that can lead to that, i just want to enjoy what i like and that's it"

"So then why not do it in your spare time?"

"You mean building a relationship or getting my pain?"

"Pain."

"Well i want to enjoy it always, if i get it only in my spare time and not most of time i won't be able to do that"

"Isn't there other stuff in life worth spending most of your time on?"

"Nope."

"Well, there is a lot of stuff you can enjoy in life so...maybe try to bond with your daughter better?"

"And in the end either i die and she get hurt or she dies and i get hurt, emotionally that is, so it's better to just keep it like this so no one can get that pain"

"That's...the most coldest reply I have ever heard."

"How is it cold? i'm doing this for both of our sakes so none of us will feel sadness, it's a thing to punch someone but it's an entirely other thing to make someone sad"

"She is your daughter and you are her mom, you are SUPPOSED to feel sad about her, and if you care, you will also feel happy when she is happy"

"That never works out. Wouldn't you feel sad and bad if your parents were dead?"

"Well they are dead, and i did feel sad about it, but that mean i cared about them and knowing this makes me happy in a way"

"You are happy that your parents are dead..."

"I'am happy that i cared about them", he nodded. "It shows that all they did to raise me with love and care is something I'll never forget.", she muttered something.

"What did you say?"

"...Maybe..you are right...but it will still hurt to feel sad about their death.."

"But it will make the memories you had together, even the bad ones, feel more precious and just remembering them can make you happier rather than sadder, it is sad that my parents are dead but i'm happy that they care about me and that i cared about them", he spoke with sincerity. "We're not meant to stick around forever, but that's why we make memories. Do you wanna leave her with memories that would make her feel upset and empty, or ones she can hold onto?"

"Well i would prefer if i have a memories i can hold onto...but why am it getting schooled this by a feminine kid, i mean how old are you?"

"twenty eight", he said bluntly surprising her.

"Really? But you look so young."

"Well same goes for you really"

Oh why thank you." , she said with a light blush.

"Your welcome"

"So..well i think i will try to hang out with Emily later.."

"Glad to hear."

"But you are still going to beat me up later"

Fine, but I won't like it."

"Not my problem", she said before he fell asleep in her shoulder.

*Dream world*

Jamey slowly opened his eyes in the dream world, the land under him was just grass and the sky was clean blue and there was a mountain of babies version of him.

Wait...babies!?

he looked at the mountain and approached it while the babies didn't seem to care about him, "What...What the heck happened?!"

"Eh...stuff...", said a voice behind him, he turned his head and found his angel with demon.2 hugging him tightly

"Did you two do this?"

"Yup, and it was soo amazing", smiled Demon.2.

"It was exhausting."

"And now there is a mountain of babies me in my consciousness, do i even need to say what's wrong with that?"

"Nope."

"And here is another one coming", said Demon.2 before vomiting a bunch of Jamey babies,"Go rest with your brothers my kids", she said as they nodded and moved to the babies mountain while both Jamey and his angel had a disgusted expression.

"Please...edit my memories so i can forget that.."

"I can't.."

"Well, will this effect me in a bad way?"

"No and yes"

"What do you mean yes?"

"well those babies are physical, if you call what is here in your consciousness physical, they will be an physical avatars of your childhood memories, so you can expect to get some but not really serious babies needs"

"Like?", he said as angel took a deep breath.

"Like wanting to get carried every once in a while and...breastfeeding..."

"What?! Aw come on!"

"Sorry, it's kinda my fault...", muttered the angel. "I've failed as part of your conscious."

"Well can you fix it?"

"There is a way, but that will be klling my kids, and sorry but i won't do that", he said before getting another kiss from Demon.2."And what was that for?"

"Just proud of my husband", she said making him blush.

"So it's either i get to tur-!", he said before waking up suddenly.

*Reality*

It didn't take Jamey even half a second to realize what's going on, the plane is falling.

"OH COME ON!"

"Calm down! we will just follow the tips and survive"

"I dunno, that's what they usually say!"

"Okay...let's calm, Jamey you said you always survive, how?"

"There is no how, i just survive, only me"

"If we touch you for example will that work?"

"I dunno, that never happened even by let's try it", Both woman hugged him from both sides and cue a bright blush came that felt totally out of place at this moment of life and death.

"Y-you can just touch my shoulder!"

"We need to make sure we are extra safe", said Marrya.

"Yup, and plus get a chance to hug you", sung Emily to his ear.

"Well can't we try to save the other people here?"

"About that...where is everyone?"

"Eh?!" they looked and saw no one else on the plane.

"I'm pretty sure this was full of people...oh well, more room for hugs", she said before they found themselves suddenly in the land, they looked around and from the look of the ancient building shape, it's greece.

"Wait, huh?"

"Thank lottus", said a women voice for the three just to turn around and for Jamey to see a familar face of a tall woman with long brown hair wearing a grey business suit,"It's been..a while Jamey, you are doing well with women after me i suppose"

"Daphne?", Jamey said before noticing the topless pretty man with short blond hair and tan skin sitting next to her.

"And who are you?"

"Lottus, Terry son, and where is my mom?"

"Somewhere."

"Well you guys talk about her, Jamey we need to talk", she said as she came to him and pulled him from his arm to a corner.

"We will just let her take him?"

"No, i don't think we can move now", said Emily as seveal people appeared,"this is going to b hard.."

*In the corner*

Daphne threw Jamey to the wall.

"Ow!"

"Do you have any idea what you have done?"

"No?", he said bfore she slapped him,"Ow!"

"Okay there is no reason to not say it directly"

"Say what? and why are you-Ow!", he sai before she slapped him again.

"Jamey...Cassedy is...our daughter"

"Eh?"

"Cassedy is our daughter"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?"

"That reaction is still cute", she said before slapping him again.

"Ow!"

he held the spot and stared at her with wide eyes. "OUR DAUGHTER?!"

"Yes"

"But...i and her..we.."

"I know"

"H...How...How did you find out?!"

"My ability, she got the dream from your side and connecting to others from my side, now look Jamey, this can end with you taking your two girlfriends or whatever home and never showing your face to us again, Cassedy forgot about you entierly and there is no chance in any wold you will save her against everyone including me, so just go home and live your life"

"..." he stared at her in silence and felt a bubbling feeling inside him while clenching his free hand. "What did you just say?"

"Go home and life your live"

"...no."

"Are we seriously going to play this now?"

"C'mon just guess right"

"Ugh, fine."

"...that Cassedy forgot about you?"

"that, and you expecting me to just ignore that and leave when so much has already happened. In which case I can say this. ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?!"

"You had sex with MY underaged daughter! howcan i let you get her?"

"OUR daughter"

"That make it vn worst! and look my dad is a big deal, i'm giving you a choice to live"

"At this point it's too little too late!"

"I will save my Cassy"

"Did you give my daughter a lover name?"

"I did, and again, OUR daughter"

"Oh so you wanna say OUR when you just straight up tried to call her yours?"

"She is our daughter, but by mine i meant...y'know..like how you will call someone you love?"

"Oh my god when did you get this creepy"

"I used to call you that!", he frowned. "So for telling me to leave? Fuck off."

"Okay, i did warn you so...", she said before punching the wall right beside his head, only to leave a clean hole.

"We do this the HARD way."

"...Mayybe i got a bit full of myself, we can just calm down an-!", he said before she threw him on garbage.

"That's for runing my baby innocent, who also happen to be your baby"

"It was...already ruined...", he muttered as he forced his body to get up.

"And you made it worst!", she jumped and kicked him in the stomach.

"She...saw you going full on lesbian with yourself", he said causing her to blush.

"I..i was just drunk at the moment!"

"You still...let her see...and say things that she shouldn't be exposed to until she was older."

"Because you did only pure things for her right?", she tried to kick his face but he managed to dodge it.

"Hey she asked for it! plus i didn't know she is my daughter at the moment", he said as he grabbed her leg and managed to pull her away.

"Beacause that make fucking a twelve year old girl better!", she held a piece of iron and run to attack him.

"Because i'm horrible parent here doesn't make you a better parent!", he kept dodging her hits.

"You're the one who could have told me before, but you didn't! This is more your fault then it is mine!"

"But you still did it with a little girl, it's still wrong"

"A little girl who acts as if she is in her twentie-Eh!, he said before she managed to hit him, making him fall to the ground

"Whether she acts older or not, fucking your daughter is still wrong."

"Okay! okay, let's agree that we are both wong here so we can focus on fighting", he said as she tried to hit him with but he managed to hold it when it was close to his face.

"Sounds good to me, now hold still while I cave in your skull.", she shouted before he kicked her in the stomach and managed to create some space between them, and take the piece of iron. she run to him and tried to punch his face but he managed to hit her leg with the piece of iron making her fall, only for her to use the other leg and make him fall to the ground as well.

"Can't you just give up?", he said as he tried to get up only for her to hold him.

"Keep dreaming", she said as she tried to get her hands to his neck.

"You're gonna pass out even if I have to put you in a coma!", he said as he put his feet in her face and tried to push her away but couldn't, making her slap his leg and breaking it.

"AHHHH!",he shouted in pain as one of her hands held his neck and the other held his arm, it took her a moment and then a breaking sound came, and Jamey died.

*With Emily and Marrya*

"Finally...", said Emily as she and her mom were lying on ground with several corpses behind them.

"It took forever..." ,said Marrya as she got up and helped her daughter get up

"Yeah..i think it's about time we find him...or do we get the girl first?"

"Lets find him."

"No need", said a woman voice as the mom and daughter turned their heads alone to see the woman from before holding Jamey body.

"He's right here."

"Did he convince you to join in and got tired or...?"

"He is dead", She replied flatly making both women look at her in horror.

"You aren't..."

"I'm serious", she said before suddenly falling asleep.

"JAMEY!", Emily shouted as they both ran to him, they held him and tried to sense any sign of life, but there was none.

"Oh God please don't take him!"

"I think he is already out sweetie..."

"Yup, just look at this neck", said a voice as they both turned their heads to see Lottus standing there close to them. "That's guaranteed death."

"You!", said Marrya as she punched him only for him to appear behind her.

"I didn't do anything, "..."

"There is a time limit, i don't know what happen in the other side but if you don't hurry and say where she is then he is gone for real"

"She died." said Emily as she tried to sound as sweet as possible.

"Ha! knew it! suck it dad!", he shouted as he jumped and started dancing.

"Wait, you're happy?"

"How can't i be? my dad always goes on how she is better than me in everything? and guess who is alive? who is best? ME!", he said as he continued to laugh and dance."i will keep my word as long as i can, and the maid is my girlfriend so it's for free, the only problem beside the half hour time limit is that we never did it with human and another life is always taken to get the one you want"

"Well we can just kill a bug or cut a flower", Marrya said as she held both Jamey and Daphne bodies and the three started walking to the castle.

"A plant is killed to get a plant back, a cat is killed to get a cat back so by this logic a human down for another human to rise"

"Damn it."

"And also, point out to her muscles, she likes it"

"What do you mean?"

"I like my woman to be muscular and have some meat to her, and she gets pretty angry when people don't flatter her for it", he said as they finally saw the castle, Lottus disappeared from their sight and was right close to the castle door as he opened it...and then he waited for a good two minutes of seeing two woman walking until they got where he is.

"Slowpokes."

"Hey not everybody can change their location in a blink of an eye"

"Still, slowpokes, anyway, GIRI I'AM HOME!", he yelled as a huge woman, full of muscles and have short black hair and wearing revealing maid clothes came, making the two woman so much in shock they didn't notice Cassedy was behind her.

You called?" , Guru said with an mismatching feminine and young voice as she leaned down to kiss him.

"Yeah i'm going to my room", said Cassedy picking the attention of the other two women.

"WAH! When did you get here!"

"I will take it you didn't notice me, and what is my mom doing on your shoulder?"

"W-What? Your mom? You're Cassedy?"

"Well taking how big the castle is, it's not surprise we never met, but yeah, i'm Cassedy, and now what you are doing with my mom and that blondie?"

"We went on this huge trip to find you because of Jamey, and he's dead!"

"Jamey...oh that guy! uh..sad for him but you can go home now i guess", Cassedy tried to close the door only to be stopped by Emily feet...and Guru huge body.

"We almost died, we lost limbs and an old reverse racist lady died to find you! and you just forget it!?"

"Look, my memories aren't doing fine lately, i suppose this had something to me but...i don't know what it is"

"He...ugh...he even took your first time!", said Emily making Cassedy blush.

"Wait...no wait twice, first this is a dude!? and second i forgot my first time!?"

"YES! He made it clear, especially when I wanted him to fuck me!"

"O...kay...umm, can i see the one who took my first time face?"

"Fine but hurry", she grumbled before showing Jamey's face to her.

"He looks pretty...but not my type"

"That doesn't change anything"

"Yeah and time is running, so who will die to revive him", said Lottus making everyone notice he was still there.

"Well her mom of course, i mean she killed him so naturally she pay for it"

"Hey!"

"What? she deserves it, the other option will be you but we can't because then it will be all meaningless"

"And i'm supposed to let you kill my mom for a total stranger?"

"This is getting way too long, Guru, my love, please hold her", he said as Guru held her from her leg upside down."Better, and now let's end this"

"Put me down!", shouted Cassedy as she tried to escape but couldn't."I seriously don't have anyone beside her"

"Well you will get him, we are here because you asked him to come to get you out, i will say it again that he almost died and add that he is dead now because he wanted you"

"I...don't remember any of it.."

"Well it's the truth!"

"Aaah! why is this so hard! i'm supposed to be killing you now!"

"And you aren't because? beside that you are held upside down''

"Maybe i..don't want to.. there is this empty space and...i dunno! just go to your houses or whatever!"

"This is our house actually", said Marrya as she was picking knife.

"Look, would someone just bring back Jamey or what?!"

"I will, just what knife will look better while cutting her neck?"

"Mom!"

"Not now sweetie, no one wants to die with an ugly knife"

"Oh god, just where are the other maids?"

"We killed them...oh here it is!", said Marrya as she picked a knife who look exactly like the others, everyone was going to question that but decided to not.

"You think by you kill my mom i will go with you just like that?"

"Of course no, we will force you"

"Not gonna happen." , said Cassedy as Marrya casually stabbed her mom neck,"NO!"

"There." , she said as Daphne woke up and tried to move, but in the end couldn't and died.

"No!No!No!", Cassedy cried as she tried to get down but couldn't.

"Okay, that should be good to replace him there, remember we never did it with humans so don't hold on a lot of hope"

"You bastards!"

"This is happening because you-", said Emily before getting stopped by her mom.

"Don't try now, i don't think she will listen", said Marrya as Guru just stood there, it took her a moment and then her fingers grew and entered Jamey body.

look there IS a way to save him but first, what's happened to my mom?"

"Give it a minute." , said Guru as Jamey body seemed as if it's getting electricity shocks, all the while Cassedy tried to stop Guru.

"Stop it! I order you!"

"Don't disturb her now!", shouted Lottus as a while line appeared from Guru back going to the sky, "For your own good, don't do anything"

"The hell I won't!" , said Cassedy as the white line came to Jamey body, as Cassedy couldn't move, she rolled her body until she managed to touch the white line.

"NO!", shoute Lottus as Cassedy smirked for a moment but then felt her body freezing.

'Huh? Hey, what's going-' , she though before feeling her head full of memories and ideas.

'Hey, what's...oh my god!' although not full, she did see glimps of Jamey life but most of what she saw was parts of their time together fulling her head.

'No...No...he's...he really did take my first!' , she though in horror before more memories came to her,'...wait...i started it?..pros to me...'

"Quick move her away!" , said a voice as Cassedy opened her eyes to find herself sitting on the ground and her head full of all the information she needed.

"I...remember..Jamey!", she ran to him but Lottus stopped her.

"Stop, we already messed with it too much"

"But he needs to come back!"

"So you returned to your senses? good, but..okay it's done", he said as Guru stopped and the line faded away. All of them stared at the body, which was unmoving, Cassedy moved and put her head in his left chest, there was nothing.

"No, no no no! Wake up! WAKE UP!", she cried out as she got up and put her hand in his chest, then there was a weak sound.

"Huh? Wait, yes!" , she shouted as she gathered everyone attention and put her head in his chest again, and with each second the sound was getting stronger and stronger until he started breathing.

"HE'S ALIVE!" , said Emily as everyone gathered around him, it took a moment of just breathing, and then first thing he did was putting his lips in Cassedy nipple.

"He is fine", said Maria.

"And horny apparently." , said Lottus as Jamey realized what he is doing. He pulled back with a bright face while Cassedy smiled.

"It's not what it looks like, i swe-", he said before she hugged his face in her chest.

"You're back!" , she said as Emily and her mom came and hugged him as well.

"Hey, get off hIm."

"C'mone, let us have this moment", Emily said as they all tried to get him on their side, all the while Jamey tried to breath but his tongue activated on it's own and licked Cassedy chest making said girl feel both embarrassed and hold him tighter.

"Ahem, i think a man needs to breath after returning from the dead", said Lottus.

"Give us a minute." , said Cassedy as she held him tighter, only for them to hear someone clapping and said person turned out to be Peepee.

"Well Well, congrats."

"Yeah we are out", said Cassedy as she ended the hug and helped Jamey to get up which was hard for him.

"What?"

"I said we're out."

"I...i was going to end all of you!"

"Too bad, we're going."

"And you are just going to ignore me like this!"

"Yup"

"That's enough." said a man voice only to throw Peepee away to the walls, "you come to my home, kill my family and maids, take away my granddaughter AND leave me with only him? and you just expect to leave like that as if nothing happen?"

"...yes." spoke Emily. "Who are you?"

"You seriously forget your grandfather sweet voice Cassedy?", said the man to reveal himself to be her grandfather, just this time he put a sliver lipstick and wears only his best and tightest underwear.

"Guru, please knock us out"

"Yes sir." , said Guru as she slapped both Jamey and Cassedy heads, knocking them out.

"Why did you do that!?"

"They told me too"

"You did it so nonchalant!"

*Dream world*

"Okay my grandpa abil-what is that?", said Cassedy before pointing at Jamey babies mountain.

"Please don't ask, I just wanna be happy you're safe." he smiled with tears in his eyes as he hugged her.

"Same here and...sorry i forgot about you", she hugged back with her own tears. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine", he said as he hugged her tighter,"it wasn't your fault"

"I know but i should at least have been the one who revive you, it was my promise"

"What matters is that you remember now...and..you know how i relate to you?"

"Yes, I do, daddy." she teased.

"D-don't say it like that", he said with a bright blush.

"Why? daddy", she said and cue him blushing again,"wait...you have a thing for that?...daddy"

"N-no! let's focus!"

"Whatever you say papa."

"That's no different!"

"Okay daddy", she said before kissing his lips,"but really, i don't care if we are related"

'I do!', he though before saying:"I do like you but it still feels wrong"

"Says the man who fucked my butt." she remarked bluntly.

"I didn't know at the time!"

"And does it matter? just tell me, how do you feel about me?...daddy"

"Stop it! and...i like you but what will other people think of us?"

"Who cares?"

"I...don't really care to be honest, maybe we can hide it?"

"I don't have a real issue with that, daddy"

"Stop i!"

"Never", she chuckled.

"Uh, what about the old man?" asked Emily.

"...How did you get in my head?"

"Guru knocked all of us and connected all of us", said Cassedy.

"What's with all the babies?"

"Don't question it",he sighed. "It's a long story."

"Okay, so i suppose now we have to plan how to defeat him?"

"Yeah, what else will we be doing here?"

"Orgy?" , said Marrya as everyone went silent,"what? a foursome to strengthen our bonds with each other, time work slower in dreams right?"

"Right but...no, actually forget it, it works slower, we are fine with each other, so i don't see a reason to hold back", said Jamey.

"So thats a yes."

"...Yes, yes it is", he said as his shirt turned to a dust.

"I'm fine with that but..can you hide the babies mountain? it's kinda creepy", said Emily as a huge wall formed between them and the babies mountain,"thanks"

"Anytime", Jamey said as the girls started undressing themselves.

"Just remember, I'm number one." Cassedy pointed out.

"Well truth to be told i always though you were cute", said Emily before kissing her cheek.

"Like a little sister." , she said before getting kissed on lips by Cassedy.

"Same here, but it's foursome so it's all fine"

(Later)

All four of them groaned while feeling very relaxed.

"Do we return now?", Jamey forced himself to say.

"Do we gotta?" whined Emily.

"I mean we just left Guru and Lottus outside with grandpa, we have to check what's going on", said Cassedy.

"Fine. , she said as a shark appeared and ate their heads.

*Reality*

All of them woke up with wet pants or underwear.

"I suppose you had fun", whispred Lottus as they were in a dark room.

"Now can we get on with this?"

"Yeah, just where are we?"

"Guru managed to take us to the basement, she went on to fight him but she still didn't return...i told her to just stay! but she had to distract him!", He cried out in horror. "Who knows if she's alive or not!"

"Calm down, we need to-!", said Jamey before something did go through the wall and made a hole in it.

"She is dead", they heard a man voice say casually. They all turned and saw Cassedy's grandfather walk out. and in one hand, his was carrying Guru entire body.

"Close your eyes!", Lottus cried as they all did what he said without thinking.

"A shame, she was a decent maid." , the man sighted as he threw the entire body without a bother,"well i have to restart everything now because of you"

"Restart?" spoke Jamey confused.

"Because of you and your wives i lost all my maids and family, now i have to start a new one"

"Why do that though? why won't you just live a normal life?"

"Why will i? i'm gifted from god, why will i waste a precious gift for something other than having what i want?"

"Because then you're just asking for too much."

"I'm chosen from GOD, so from anyone in the world he give me this incredible power, so the natural conclusion is that he give me the right to have the world"

"If it was that simple, then why not just give you itself right then and there?"

"I will have the world the way i want"

"By having as much women and kids and maids as possible?"

"Yes"

"That's...really dumb."

"Well Alexander the great did conquer the known world in his time by using mere military and strategy and pure determination"

"Uhh...okay but why are you comparing yourself to him here?"

"We are both greece, duh!"

"...You are crazy, aren't you?"

"Am not! Just filled with determination!"

"Yeah...can we go? nothing will benefit you from killing us?"

"I was going to let you go actually, that if you didn't have a three members of my family"

'Uh oh.' , they all thought.

"And now, open your eyes"

"No.."

"Open them."

"Why would we though?"

"Tsk, i didn't think this far!", he growled. "Just open them!"

"No!"

"Okay, i will force you", he said before they heard few footsteps and then he was in the middle between them. He reached out and grabbed Jamey's eyelids before trying to force them open.

"NO!", shouted Jamey before seeing a glowing white eyes.

"SHIT!"

"And now, forget how to breat-!", said the grandpa before getting punched in the face.

"AH!", he cried out as his eyes glowed enough to lighten the entire area, when he opened them he saw Lottus in tears staring directly at him.

"Lottus?"

"Kill them", shouted the grandpa. Lottus cried out before lunging at them.

"Marrya! use your pow-!", said Jamey before getting punched in the face by Lottus and thrown away.

"Jamey!" , shouted Marrya and Emily before the mom found Lottus grabbing her neck.

"Make her suffer." , said the grandpa as Lottus tighted his grip, Emily tried to kick him from behind but he grabbed her as well. he did feel sleepy as the time started passing but it didn't take a long time before the grandpa came, they tried to close their eyes but Lottus grip forced them to open them and ended up staring at the grandpa eyes,"Now, kill him", he said as they both stopped resisting and Lottus let them go.

*With Cassedy and Jamey*

"Good thing he didn't notice us", sighted Jamey as they were resting behind a tree while breathing heavely.

"We should make a run for it." spoke Cassedy.

"We still need to save them"

"Come on! we will die facing him"

They risked their lives coming here!"

"For our sakes that is! they did their job well and now we can just go and live happily ever after"

"Actually, i came here to save you, since i did my job and now you can escape safely, it doesn't matter what happen to me"

"What?"

"I'm saying you can go and escape, i will save them and deal with your grandpa"

"You can't! You'll be killed!"

"The point is for you to survive, also i did get killed once, not that great but not that bad really"

"You get my point"

"I do, still, i can't let him live since i don't know what he can do in the future"

"So you're going to take the chance of dying again when it might not work?"

"Couldn't put it better myself", 7he nodded while she stared at him before letting out a sigh and shook her head.

"You're really brave, and a bit foolish daddy."

"D-don't say it!"

"Whatever, you know yourself that you will die again and you have no chance winning, so i will help you...daddy", she smiled before pecking him leading to him blushing.

"Don't do it! and how will you help me anyway?"

"Well i will distract the other three and you go and take him out"

"...that's it?"

"That's it summary"

"Well at least it's something. Just be careful."

"Okaty, daddy", she said before kissing his lips. He blushed and inwardly groaned.

"Don't do it!"

"I will, again and again daddy", she said as she got up,"so i will take their attention of you, daddy", she said as she disappeared behind trees.

'Oh great, I better make this count.' , he thought as he got up only to hear a huge crash and then footsteps,'that's Cassedy sign..i hope'

He looked out and began to make his way to the grandpa quietly. he entered the castle via a broken window and started searching for a weapon.

"So you didn't leave them", said the grandpa voice directly behind him.

"Eep!" , shouted Jamey as he was about to turn around before remembering the grandpa ability, and so he decided to close his eyes.

"That will be your greatest act of foolishness." , he said before holding Jamey arm and throwing him to the wall.

"AHH!" , the man cried before breaking through the wall and feeling as if his bones got broken,"So, will you die already?"

"N...N...No..." , sai Jamey as he got up, he heared his bones craking but forced a one step forward.

"Kid, be real, you can't kill me"

"Yes...I...can..." , said Jamey before coughting some blood.

"It can't be helped then, well let's put you out of your misery then", said the grandpa before running to Jamey, but much to his suprise when he got closer, Jamey did hold a rock from the wall that he was threwn to and hited the grandpa with it. He stumbled to the side with blood trickling from his head."Not bad, really not bad", he said while trying to focus his head on Jamey who tried to hit him again but this time he managed to hold Jamey arm and starte breaking it.

"AHHHH!" he screamed in pain while the old man kicked the back of his legs and made him drop to his knees. however, to both of their surprises, Jamey pushed his head and headbutted the grandpa crotch.

"OOOOOOOH!" , cried the old man loud as he put both of his hands there,"you little-", he said before getting headbutted again, this time in his stomach.

"OOF! L-Let me fini-" he tried to breath before Jamey got up and slapped him with his broken arm in his head where he hit him with the stone before.

"AHHHHH!", he cried out before he lost his balance and almost fell, however his eyes glowed brighter to the point that Jamey could see some white while his eyes are closed, and then he heard the door open.

"KILL HIM!" , he shouted before seeing that it was only Lottus who have his eyes closed and in an blink became one inch close to the grandpa and punched him in stomach.

"AHHHH!"

"For Guru!", Lottus said before punching the man again and headed to Jamey,"are you okay?"

"Good, now go and i will take care of him"

"You sure?"

"No, but i'm more suitable for thin you than this, the girls are fine so go meet them"

"Thanks." Jamey said as he ran away.

"You really think you can win here? i just need to force your eyes and it's all over!", said the grandpa before Lottus disappeared,"huh? did he rea-!", he said before feeling a stab in his back.

"You...will...pay...", he said before turning his head and facing Lottus who stabbed him in the head with his eyes open, their eyes met and the grandpa said,"kill..yourself.."

Lottus' eyes widened before taking the blade out and stabbed his own throat , and with that, he and his grandfather fell in front of each other, and he saw a shadow of a ceratin muscular maid.

"G-Guru?" , he said as she nodded yes, and in a moment, they were holding hands.

*With Jamey*

Said man was panting and wincing due to the broken bones in his body.

"Need help?", asked a familiar woman with masculine voice.

"Emily? where are the others?"

"Taking some time to rest their bodies."

"What a relief...how did Cassy free you?"

"Knocked us out, as simple as that"

"...yeah that makes sense."

"Well i can drive into the complexity of how it work, but i think we are too tired for that"

"Yeah...", he said as he saw the two women waiting in front of the exit.

(Timeskip)

Jamey woke up while feeling his pants soaked,"Damon it, not again."

"We have to learn how to control it, daddy", said Cassedy as her pants were also soaked.

"How long will you call me that?"

"As long as i can", she replied before squeezing Emily chest in front of her, making said girl wake up.

"Mmmm...five more minutes."

"The sun is already setting", she remarked while tugging on the woman's nipples making her moan.

"Okay! okay! i'm awake, no need to do this everytime"

"But you enjoy it, don't you?", said Cassedy as she grabbed Emily nipples tighter making her moan more.

"I...won't lie about this"

"That's what I thought, pervert." , said Cassedy as she pressed their lips together.

"I will check on Marrya..", said Jamey while keeping an eye on the two.

"You do that", she said before getting spanked by Emily and pressing their crotches together.

Jamey forced himself to look away and got out of the bed while hearing loud moans.

*Downstairs*

"Damn, i can hear them even here..", he said before notcing drunk Marrya running over him and hugging his face.

"Hey there Jamey~", she said while squeezing his face in her chest before letting go and saying to him patiently,"be my wife~"

"We are already married", he said pointing to the three fingers in his hand.

"Then let's get double married~"

"I don't even know how does that work"

"Simple!",she said as she took off her ring from his finger, kneeled down and said:"do you accept to be my wife again?"

"Not like we divorced but...yeah, sure, why not", he said before she kissed him.

"See? It's simple~", she said as she held him bride style,"and now, to making love!~"

"Do we have to? i just woke up, need a bath and the two girls took the bed"

"Come ooooooon~"

"Okay, but it won't take too long"

"Fine with me"

(Later)

"Fi..nally..don..e", sighted Jamey as he got out of bathtube while Marrya was peacefully sleeping there and he heared Cassedy and Emily still keeping noises upstairs,"maybe i have to check on them.." he headed upstairs and saw the two girls groping the others while using a dildo in their snatches as Emily was using it while Cassedy was under her.

"Come on, you can move harder!" , said Cassedy before getting spanke by Emily.

"And you can beg me, but I don't hear you." , she said as she put her finger in Cassedy anus.

"H-harder! please harder!", she moaned while holding tighter to Emily.

"That's better", she smirked before Jamey cleared his throat.

"Uh, are you two gonna fuck all day?"

"More of all night that is", said Emily pointing to the moon.

"You know what i mean"

"I do, and yes, that is the plan, want to join?"

"I had rather watch, i'm pretty tired actually", he yawned. "Even I need a break from constant banging."

"Okay, but we are going to have our time later, got it?", said Emily as she started licking Cassedy neck.

"Sure", he said as he sat there and watched the two.'Who knew watching my own daughter with another woman would be this hot.'


	187. Chapter 187

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 187

A girl who plays matchmaker finally spots her own perfect match.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves in a completely grey wasteland, pebbles everywhere, barely any plants, the dark clouds unleashing thunder, which was accompanied by the sounds of war! People desperately shooting and assaulting a giant black tower that was oozing dark oil like sludge! And they all fought in pairs.

"Don't worry everyone, I got this!" Shouted a 15 year old redhead. White eyes, white and pink striped turtleneck, blue shorts and black shoes.

"We will get to the tower by the days end!"

"It's Wilma Frieda Porter! We're saved!"

The army cheered.

"That's right, my army of couples, I've created, give me your positive feedback." That's when she started growing as big as the tower! "Okay Planetary Parasite! Prepare to be removed!"

The tower roared and grew bone arms that attacked the army!

"Stand back everyone, and just make out when you get to a safe distance!" She ran at it!

"She's gonna do her uppercut spin attack!" Gasped a wolf girl as she ran with her spartan lover.

Wilma spun, fists slamming into the tower's head! Then she stopped spinning, facing her right as she winded up the uppercut! "One for the r-" Then her alarm went off. "Huh? What?"

"Looking for a boyfriend, I see that~" Her phone alarm sang. She turned it off, and then crawled out of bed, throwing off her mint green wig.

"I'll see you later after school pajama wig." she waved. "But today, it's time to get to work."

She showered...sorry guys, there isn't much on this tall body, on the front, back and sides, she's pretty much a twig. When she was done she headed out to get dressed. She wore the clothes mentioned in the dream with an added red jacket, she grabbed her backpack and had her breakfast.

"Good morning Wilma." Said her mom, the clown.

"Morning mom, dad go to work early?"

"Yep, I'll be heading out too, so make sure you have your house keys, it's date night for me and your father."

"Don't worry, I will." she smiled.

"Oh! And try not to cause too much trouble." She said before finishing her breakfast and getting up from the table.

"Don't worry, I won't."

"Please promise, this is the first day of high school..."

"Mooom, don't worry about it, besides my hobby has made happy couples."

"I know, I just don't want you to get hunted down by an angry ex one of these days."

'Psh, those angry exes find a replacement as well.'

After breakfast, Wilma enters the front doors of her school.

"Good Morning Wilma." Said a blonde girl with pigtails and pink colored eyes.

"Morning Nina, did we get any new clients? I wanna start off this school year right."

"Yup, we got a dozen." she held out a clipboard. "A few of them seem big and need to be done before lunch."

"Alright, let's get to work!"

Wilma had a certain hobby. She'd break a boy's heart, by ruining their chances with their crush or making sure the crush says no, and in turn her client gets an opportunity to fix the guy's broken heart. With money back guarantee incase the client gets rejected as well.

The two of them headed down the hall and turned around the corner.

"Alright, which is it?"

"Okay, I see Gaylord Qarson Jr, the apple of Heather Morris' eye."

"Gaylord? People are still using that name?"

"Yep, Gaylord has a crush on whoa...he's crushing on my cousin Ophelia."

"For real?"

"Yeah Wilma, but we better act fast, during a camping trip, Ophelia said she'd take any loser as a boyfriend just because she wants to create a perfect boyfriend."

"Conceited much?"

"She was the most popular back in middle school, of course she is. And you know, what I just told you, we can convince him with just that I think."

"Aw-man, I was so ready to booby trap bouquets and boxes of chocolate today."

"We'll do it with another client."

"Fine."

They approached Gaylord and gave him the sad news.

"Hey, you Gaylord?"

"Yeah, who are you girls?" Asked the the teen with messy hair covering his eyes, messy shirt with one side tucked in, just messy everything.

"Well we thought we'd come on by and tell you some big news."

"What?" He asked nervous.

"You know my cousin Ophelia?" Asked Nina.

"Uh-huh?"

"Well, she wants to make a random loser her boyfriend, and seeing you, you totally fit the bill."

"Are you kidding? I have a chance?"

"Whoa there casanova, she wants to turn that loser into her idea of a perfect boyfriend, are you really gonna change who you are for a girl?"

"Have you seen her? Hell to the yes!"

"Oh really? What are your hobbies?"

"Videogames..."

"No more of that."

"Comic Books."

"Even though Comic Book Movies are very popular, nobody, even she won't care unless your favorite superhero gets a good movie in theaters."

'Crap, and Reptil isn't even in the MCU yet...'

"What places do you go for food?"

"The pizza parlor across the street."

"Ugh, my cousin's lactose intolerant and is a vegan."

"Yeah, you wanna give up fried chicken, beef steak and venison for a girl?"

"Well..."

"And she's gonna make you dress a certain way, look a certain way and act a certain way. You really sure you wanna be a fake for the rest of your life?"

"On second thought, maybe not so much." He said disappointed.

"Good."

"Aw-man...thanks for telling me girls."

"No prob, bye." Then they walked away as a busty black haired girl with ripped jean shorts, blue eyes and a white tank top walked towards Gaylord.

"Howdy Gaylord." She said with a southern drawl.

"Oh, hey Heather..."

"Why y'all seem so down in the dumps?"

"Well, 2 girls gave me insight and I realized Ophelia just too toxic for me...I better look for another girl." That's when he turned around and he almost jumped as the hillbilly flashed her black bra to him.

"Our school really needs a dress code, did you see that girl?"

"That was Heather."

"Really!?" Said Wilma in astonishment.

"Really."

"Damn, we really need a dress code...so who is next?"

"Agatha J. and Agatha D. These 2 best friends need help trying to win over Zero."

"Zero?"

"Yes...there's this boy who was known as a demon back in his middle school because he's so tough, so he was named Zero since he's had zero losses in a fight."

"Wait, these two are willing to share? Hmm, well at least it makes this a bit easier."

"Oh that reminds me, I put in added fees to harem deals. It's an extra 3 bucks per extra girl."

"And that's why you're my best friend."

"Well naturally."

As they were about to hunt down this 'Zero', Wilma ran ahead and accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh! Sorry." Said a boy with neon pink hair, he wore a shirt with yellow, purple and green zigzag stripes, and finally black denim pants. "I didn't mean to bump into you."

"We don't have time, we are a very busy duo, right Wilma?"

"..." She got lost in his eyes.

"Wilma?"

"Huh? Whuh?" She blinked and shook. "Sorry, you say something?"

"We gotta go, we're busy?"

"Oh right...bye uh..."

"Elijah, Elijah Parrish, you?"

"Wilma F. Porter."

"Again, very sorry Wilma, hope you finish with all your business." Then he walked away.

"Wow..."

"Do you seriously get the cliche of love at first sight?"

"Whaaaat? No way."

"Wilma, if you do end up being your own client...then 50% off."

"Hey!"

"Just saying, now let's get back to work."

"Right, good call."

So they hunted down Zero and...

"Good lord he is huge."

"Yeah, almost touches the ceiling."

Zero was very tall, had black hair with a blue streak in it, covering his eyes. Huge muscles, he didn't wear a shirt, he wore bandages, he had green pants and red sneakers.

"Why is he shirtless?" Asked Nina.

"Because our school needs a dress code." Said Wilma. "So who's he crushing on?"

"Hmm...Callie Bernardi."

"With a C, K or a Q?"

"Q..."

"Figures, she is the hottest of the triplets."

"So how are we gonna make him back off Qallie?" Asked Nina.

"A guy like him, I'm sure could handle multiple people at once, let's try appealing to the idea of a harem." Wilma answered.

"Good call."

"And incase he wants to be convinced with a fight..."

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"You never win a fight, and 9 out of 10 times, you end up in the hospital."

"Well maybe this'll be the 1 out of 10 I do win."

"You only won those times because they little kids you gave atomic wedgies too."

"Lies! All lies!" She defended.

"I swear to God, do not fight him if he's asking for it."

"Fine."

Then they walked up to Zero.

"So, you're Zero? The guy with Zero losses?"

"Yes? Who are you teeny tinies?" Asked Zero.

"Well, we heard you have a crush on Qallie..."

"And what about it?"

"Really? Just one? A tough thug like you deserves 2 hotties."

"What?"

"Yeah, like the Agathas? They're hot and available."

"Those two? Nah, it wouldn't work." he shook his head. "I mean look at me, I'm taller than any parent."

"Oh, and a girl who works part time at 'Almost There', the teen version of Hooters, is?" Asked Nina.

"Fair point, but still."

"Have you ever considered a harem? A guy who can take out multiple people in a fight, should be able to take 2 girls to bed."

"Oh please, like I'd be so lucky."

"How's about this? Ask the Agathas for sex, if they say no to you, then we owe you 10 dollars each, if they're into it, you owe us 10 dollars each."

"Hmph, challenge accepted, I'm about to win an easy 20 bucks." Then he walked away.

"Great job on shaking a tip out, Wilma."

"Thank you Nina, so who's next?"

"Hey Wilma, remember Sherry Powers from elementary?"

"No way, Power Shriek is here!? Her music made elementary fun!" Cheered Wilma. "Who's she crushing on?"

"A guy named Abe Nelson."

"Okay Abe, wherever you are, you're gonna be making wonderful music with Power Shriek."

"Well, as it turns out, she wants us to make his girlfriend dump him."

"Break up? Does that mean...?"

"Yes, you can use your weapons."

"Yes!" she cheered. "I LOVE getting to use my weapons!" Then she pulled out a bouquet that was rigged to shoot sticky string.

"Huh, convenient that we had a bouquet of flowers that Abe's girlfriend, Jessie Clark loves."

"I know right?"

And so they hunted down Jessie Clark. A brunette with long curly hair and blue eyes, she didn't have a shirt, just her pink bra, black shorts and black sneakers.

'I really gotta talk to the principal about a dress code, I have a feeling I'm gonna run into a nudist or 2 at some point.' Wilma thought as a nudist couple passed behind her and Nina.

"Boy, feeling the air against your pubes is the best." Said the girl.

"I wanna fuck you right now." Said the boy.

"Wait for P. E."

Wilma and Nina then approached Jessie.

"Hey Jessie."

"Huh? Oh, hello there, you girls ready for the first day of school? I am!"

"Well we came here to talk to you about something."

"Oh? What would that be?"

"Your boyfriend's affections towards you..." Then they handed her the bouquet.

"Oh, is this from him?"

"Yes."

"And wow, he remembered my favorite flowers." She swiped them, and before she could take a whiff, all the flowers shot sticky string all over her! "Ah! Hey, is this some kind of joke?!"

"Nope, and careful he's gonna play dumb."

"I'm gonna kill him!" Then she ran around the school looking for him.

"Hey, no running in the-" Then the hall monitor got trampled. "Ow..."

"Great, thanks guys." Said a girl with orange and grey hair. A black star painted on her right cheek, a short T shirt showing off her belly button with a white body but blue and cyan striped sleeves, a black skirt and black slip on shoes.

"Anything for you Power Shriek."

"Now I can try and get his attention with my nudist move."

"Please don't go nudist, I've seen students wearing barely anything as-Oh Good Lord!" Wilma looked away as a boy wearing nothing but his backpack and shoes walked by. "I'm gonna puke! What principal would allow this?"

Meanwhile in the principal's office...

"Principal Ramirez, I really think you should-" then the principal put a finger on his assistant's lips to silence her.

"No..." said the clown principal. "I want the students to wear whatever they like, even if it's nothing, because this high school is a high school, of freedom!"

"But sir, we keep getting lawsuits out the ass, some of them literally."

"Coco, it's okay. No matter how many lawsuits, this high school will not be shut down."

"What?"

"No really, don't worry about it. I know what I'm doing. I have been principal for elementary and middle schools, where I also allowed as little clothing as possible."

"How are you not on some list?"

"The current superintendent, as long as there are no deaths, we can do whatever we want."

'I need to look for a new job.'

Back to Wilma and Nina enjoying their job, they are now heading to first period English.

" 'Sup lamers? Wilma F. Porter is he-" Then she saw Elijah.

"Geez, are you trying to be unlikable on your first day of highschool?" Asked Nina.

"Is it working?"

"Nope, but I do see a lot of former clients in this class. Hey look, the girl who was raised by wolves and the guy who was raised by squirrels. Thank goodness they're wearing clothes, despite them being made of leaves and dead deer."

"Well whatever, let's just find seats."

"There's 2 over there next to Elijah."

"Heh heh...Elijah..."

"That would be 20 bucks, but as I said, half off for us."

Wilma blushed. "Nah, I'm just gonna go for it, not like he has any crushes or has any girlfriends."

They walked up to Elijah as he was playing a video game.

"Finally I beat this boss..."

"Hey Elijah."

"Whoa Wilma, we're classmates? Nice."

"Heh heh, yeah, real nice." she blushed.

As Elijah put his game away, he brought out a notebook, pencil and textbook.

"So, you dating anyone or have a crush on anyone?"

"That's a pretty strange thing to bring up to someone you just met."

"Oh uh..."

"Oh and if you were planning on asking me out if I said no, sorry, you ain't my type."

And like that she felt like a balloon and deflated. "What...?"

'Oooh the "you're not my type refund" these suck.' Nina thought.

"Yeah, you're not my type, you lolicon looking teen girl."

'I LOOK LIKE A LOLICON?!'

'Oh fuck now that he's pointed it out...oh Wilma I'm so sorry...no wonder no guy's have been coming after you.'

'I...I...awaaaaahhhh!'

"But we can still be pals right?"

"Uh...right..." She struggled to reply. 'Fuck...'

'Ouch, the "Friendzone refund" that's when we refund with interest.' Thought Nina.

"See ya." Then Elijah got up. "Mind watching my stuff? I gotta make a quick trip to the bathroom and I don't want any pranksters drawing penises on my backpack."

"S-sure...no problem."

"Great." Then he left the classroom.

"It's okay Wilma, maybe we can aim for friends with benefits." Said Nina. 'Where the fuck is our teacher?'

"Right now, I wanna crawl in a hole and rot."

"Don't worry, he'll give in, just show him how awesome you are. You're sure to charm him."

"You're right Nina, I'll have Elijah's back like he's my 2nd best friend and he'll have to drop his standards for me."

"There ya go."

"And if there is a rival that is his type, they're going down!" she growled with fire in her eyes.

"Yeah! You got this Wilma." Said the whole class.

"You helped all of us, so we'll support you to the bitter end."

"Thanks guys, girls, and the weird shemales."

"Still, very strange coincidence that we ended up in a class with only previous clients."

"Maybe it's divine fate."

"I never leave anything to fate, remember that." Said Wilma.

"Right, my bad."

Later Elijah made it back to his seat and sat down as the teacher came in as well.

"Hello, I'm Maxamillian Williams, and I'll be your first period english teacher."

'What an overbite!' Thought all of the students.

Their teacher had huge overbite, which overpowered his mismatched tie and pinstripe suit.

"Now then, we will look over some of the work of Shakespeare."

"Uh...Mr. Williamson, aren't you an English Teacher? Why are you reading Shakespeare?" Asked a short boy sitting next to his tall girlfriend.

"Because Shakespeare will be your first assigned book."

The students all then had a collective ooh.

"Also don't think for a second that this guy wrote anything romantic. He wrote tragedies where it all ends horrible for everyone!"

'The tragedy here is Elijah rejecting me.' thought Wilma with a sniffle.

After class, we now see Wilma, Nina and Elijah heading to their next period.

"Strange that all 3 of us got the exact same schedules." Said Nina.

"Yeah, and since you'll see me everyday all day..."

"No chance." Elijah said, shooting down Wilma again.

'Oh god my heart!'

They made it to 2nd period science but then...

"Elijah? Oh shit nice to see you buddy..." said some teen holding out his hand. "...Oh wait, did I say buddy? I meant bitch!" Said a brunette with a perm. He wore a black parka, glasses, white shirt and khakis. He was also accompanied by a hot redhead.

"Oh, hey there Casey."

"Hey Elijah, I see you're babysitting your new crew."

"Excuse me, we may look loli, but we're teens also!" Said Nina.

"Yeah, but you 2 will never get boyfriends with those bodies, unless they were pedos."

"Guys like young girls!"

"Yeah, high school young, not 1st grade!" Then the jerk couple laughed.

"Good one babe, later sucka." Then they entered the classroom across from theirs.

"Oooh, I hate people like that!" Said Wilma.

"Lana's still with him..." Elijah grit his teeth before going in.

Wilma and Nina followed after him.

"Who were those 2?"

"Casey Lee Daniels and his girlfriend Lana Brown. I used to be great friends with Lana, was even planning on asking her out in the 6th grade, but then heartthrob transfer student Casey came in and stole her from me and both bullied me during Middle School."

"Oooh."

They then all sat together.

"I'm mad that none of my bros from Elementary or Middle School are even here."

"Don't worry, you get to make memories with your new bros, us. Even though we're girls." Said Wilma.

"That sounds great." Elijah smiled.

'The friend zone stings, but he'll want some of me soon.'

(Later)

After 2nd and 3rd period, it was now lunchtime.

"Dang, you've both got big appetites for such small girls!" Said Elijah as he watched Wilma eat 2 meatball subs and watched Nina eat 2 pan pizzas.

"It sucks that we can't grow any bigger after eating so much!" Nina complained.

"Not even our boobs grow, and we do other stuff besides eating."

"Wow, that's sad." Replied Elijah, taking a bite out of his BLT. 'Someone's gonna mistake me for a babysitter I hang with these girls, I just know it.'

"We don't even get fat!"

"Hey, that's a bright side, you can eat whatever you want and never get fat, like Scooby and Shaggy." Then he took another bite of his sandwich. "I'm gonna grab a soda, don't let anyone touch my food."

"Ok."

As soon as he was out of ear shot...

"I won't snitch if you lick the bite mark."

"Thanks for being an understanding friend." Wilma quickly licked the sandwich before putting it back.

"Not really, I'm gonna charge you the creeper fee."

"Hey!"

"Just pay the fee."

"Fine fine fine." She then handed Nina 8 dollars. Elijah then came back.

"Hey girls, anyone tried to touch my sandwich?"

"Nope." Wilma lied.

"That's good, I was worried someone was gonna lick it." He then finished his BLT and chugged his soda. "I'm gonna go check around for any nerds playing trading card games."

"Why?"

"Because watching them play is entertaining and kinda relaxing. Even gets a bit funny when the nerds start shouting at each other about the rulings."

"I thought that only happened with handheld console games."

"Ever seen Yugioh?"

"Yeah, loved that show."

"You've never seen how frustrating the rules get when being interpreted." Said Elijah. "Wanna see a game?"

"Will it take all period?"

"Probably."

"Sorry, but we are busy girls." Said Wilma. "Maybe next time."

"K, bye."

As they went their separate ways...

"So, who's our next client?"

"I think it's that Serena girl."

"Serena Park?" That's when the school suddenly got colder. "Is there anyway we cancel this one?"

"No. Also come-on, she also wanted me to hand you this apology letter. She's really sorry about the trip to Alaska."

"Well guess what? I can't forget the frostbite on my butt!"

"She misses you, she just wants to be our friend, come-on she already paid."

"Fine..." she rolled her eyes. "But one step out of line and I kick her in the shins."

Later...

"Hi Wilma" said a very tall soft spoken girl.

"Serena..." she spoke with narrowed eyes.

"Play nice Wilma." Said Nina. "She already wrote down that she's very sorry about you almost dying in the freezing cold water. Anyways, she wants us to help her with a boy named Leon Blue."

"Fine, but we're doubling the price."

"No we're not."

"Dammit!"

"Thanks for helping me girls. It's like the old days of us being friends." Then she hugged them.

"Ow, and I see you still wear these uncomfortable sweaters since you can't feel pain." Said Wilma.

"Yeah, they're real fluffy."

"Fluffy to you, I just wanna scratch right now." Said Wilma before Serena let go.

"So this is what Leon Blue looks like." She then handed them a picture of Serena beating Leon in arm wrestling.

"So what's your relationship to him?"

"He sees me as his rival, everytime I beat him at anything I try to ask him out but he runs away vowing to train harder so he can beat me."

"Why not use that?" Suggested Wilma. "Why not just throw the match?"

"Never, that's what a quitter does. Also to make matters worse, he has a crush he wants to confess to after he 'beats' me in the mixed martial arts tournament next month."

"Oooh, that's gonna sting." Said Nina.

"So what do you need our help with?"

"Well as it turns out, he's crushing on Nina."

"Hah, easy." Said Nina. "Not into tough guys anyways, I prefer smart guys."

"Thanks, but I don't know how to make him forget about his goal of beating me."

"You leave that to us."

Then they were off.

"He loves hanging out with card game playing nerds, he thinks they're entertaining." She called.

"Oh really now?"

"Yep. Please get to him before lunch ends, I want his muscles to hold me!"

"Relax, we got this."

Later...they found a class with Yugioh playing nerds in art class on the 2nd floor.

"Yes, let's turn this around!" Said a losing nerd who got a good draw. "Monster Reborn, comeback Superdimensional Robot Galaxy Destroyer!"

"Bottomless Trap Hole." Said the art teacher who probably dropped a gallon of LSD before coming to school.

"Goddammit!" He cursed with a vein popping out.

"Language!" Said the art teacher. "Draw, summon Don Zaloog, attack, you lose, 1 minute detention for cursing."

"Oh come-on!"

Both Elijah and Leon were sitting at the sidelines giggling.

"Shut-up!"

"This is pretty funny to watch." Said Nina. "What do you think Wilma?"

"The way that art teacher drew the card, it was as if he was drawing in my very soul..."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"I think I wanna learn how to play Yugioh."

"Be a nerd another time, we got a job."

"Right!"

Then they walked over to the rather muscly, amber eyed, tan teen. He wore a grey tank top, had black sweatpants, black army boots and black spiky hair.

"Excuse me, but are you Leon Blue?"

"Yeah, who wants to know?" he asked while eating beef jerky.

"Me." Said Nina.

He quickly stopped eating and paid close attention.

"I heard you had a crush on me."

"Oh, uh...w-who told y-"

"You're not my type."

He dropped the jerky along with his jaw.

"Ooooooh!" Shouted the nerds!

"Wh-wh-what?"

"Sorry, but I'm not into buff guys, I prefer brains." Then she winked at the student who lost to the art teacher.

"You should go after someone who sees you as an equal." Wilma suggested.

"Oh yeah? Like who?"

"Isn't your rival Serena Park? Why not ask her out?"

"No way! It's a rule not to date a rival, because than they're not your rival anymore."

"And for following that rule, you're gonna end up spending high school sad and alone because your crush just said no and you keep losing to your rival."

"Oooooooh!" Shouted the nerds again.

"Imma kill them if they do that one more time."

"I'm right though. Even if two people are lovers, they can also compete." Said Wilma.

"Yeah, I'm losing to my rival who's also my boyfriend right now." Said a girl nerd.

"Lies!"

"Me and my wife have an equal win loss record at every flea market where we sell our paintings." Said the art teacher.

"Also this is from Serena's mouth, everytime she wins, she makes the attempt to ask you out, but you run away vowing to win next time." Said Nina.

"That sounds silly."

"Think I'm lying? How's about she takes you on right now?" Said Nina. "She wins, you stay put and let her ask you out."

"Hey! No fighting in class...unless you pay 5 bucks to watch!" Said the art teacher.

"Oh sweet, I'd pay 5 bucks for that." Elijah said. "Hey Wilma, lemme pay for you as well."

"Oh, h-how sweet of you..." Wilma blushed.

"Fine, but when you're wrong Nina, I'm gonna want a big k-" 3 minutes pass and we see Leon flat on his back!

"Ooooooooh!" The crowd cheered.

"Great match Leon." Said Serena.

'Here it comes, I'm gonna get a kiss from Nina!'

"So uh, you ain't gonna run away again, right?"

"Not this time, I'm trying to prove a point."

"Good, because I've been meaning to ask if you'd like to go out with me Friday."

'SHE WAS RIGHT?!' He thought while swearing he felt his mind explode. "Uh...sure Serena. Anywhere you want."

"Sweet, then it's the movies." She kissed his cheek and left the classroom. Everyone looked at Leon while smiling.

"Not one word."

"Great job girls, that was awesome." Elijah whispered.

"We're miracle workers." Whispered Wilma who shivered and blushed from Elijah's breathe against her ear. 'It's so warm~'

"Hope you can steer me in the right direction once I've fallen in love." Said Elijah.

"Sure...no problem." She then leaned on him.

"Whoa, sorry but as I said, not into you. Appreciate that you're persistent though." Said Elijah, scooting over.

Wilma pouted and then the school bell rang for 4th period.

"Well, better get to economics."

Wilma and Nina then then followed him.

"Heh, heh, I'm totally sending this interesting event on my blog." Said a rather tall nerd.

"Yeah, after I smoked you, we saw one of the rare jocks who don't bully nerds get their ass rejected then shamefully beat." Said a drag queen.

After rolling eyes we now see all 3 in economics class.

"Hello children welcome to Economics class." Greeted a woman in a mask. "I'll be your teacher, Lindsey Hyde. Since it's the first day, why don't we just take turns introducing ourselves then say some facts about each other okay?" Then she turned to Wilma and Nina to wink at them.

'Why did she wink at us?' Wilma wondered.

'Huh, didn't think one of our clients was a teacher at this school.' Thought Nina. 'Also why is she wearing that mask? When we met in person she looked beautiful.'

"Why don't you young girls start us off?"

Wilma stood up and began. "Hello, I'm Wilma Frieda Porter. As for stuff about me. Well, I believe all women should fall in love and nothing should stop them."

"Awwwwww..." said the entire class.

"Hello everyone, I'm Nina Hopkins. I'll be 15 next week, I share the same idea as Wilma, and I rejected going to college at 10 years old so I can spend my days with my best friend Wilma."

"Awwwwww." The class all said.

'Wait, 10 years old? How smart is she?' Everyone thought.

"How nice, would you like to share young man?"

Elijah stood up. "Yo, I'm Elijah Parrish. Gonna be 15 next month, this summer I saw something freaky."

"Ooh, do tell..."

"Well, I was going to the place I usually hangout at, but then I saw 3 strangers fucking. One of them moaning mom and dad. They didn't notice me and I ran away before they could notice."

"..."

"..."

"...did you take pictures?"

"Ew! No!"

'Phew.' Thought Cynthia sitting right next to them.

Then the rest of the introductions continued, they had no assignments since it's the first day and then it was time for P. E.

"Dammit, we didn't learn anything about Elijah besides the fact that he has some place in the city he likes hanging out at." Said Wilma as she stripped down in the locker room.

"Patience Wilma, we'll figure something out." Replied Nina as she did the same.

Can't really compare their naked bodies to anything but an old fashioned victorian era doll. No tits, no ass, not even thick hips. After getting changed, they were then picked up and tossed through the air!

"Aaaah-oof!" Both girls hit the hardwood floor with a thud!

"Finally, we've been waiting for you slowpokes!" Shouted the coach.

"Did we just fly 7 feet?" Said Wilma

"I saw the curvature of the planet." Said Nina.

"Shut it! Time for pull ups!"

"How many?"

"PULL UPS!" Then he pointed to a pitbull in a cage!

"What's with the dog?" asked Nina nervously.

"She cries when I leave her home alone."

"Awwwww..." said the whole class.

"PULL UUUUUUUPSSS!" roared the coach blowing the whistle.

They ran to the bars and started doing pull ups.

"Hey girls, ol' Manny giving you problems?"

"Ol' Manny?" They said to Elijah .

"Manny Gutierrez, that's the name of our coach. I know him because he was the coach at my middle school. Don't worry, coach is just like this whenever his wife forgets to lock to candy cabinet at their house. I know because coach and my dad are friends and we go to dinner there sometimes."

"A PE coach with a sugar addiction?" Said Nina.

"Yeah, even adults can enjoy sweets ya know."

"He's not setting a very good example as a teacher if his subject is PE." Said Wilma before spinning around on the bar.

"Whoa, you a gymnast?"

"Not really, just wanted to pull off that awesome kick from Jurassic Park 2, so that's how I spent my summer."

"Don't you need someone for that to work on?"

"I practiced on Door to door salesmen and Jehovahs."

"That...makes too much sense." Said Elijah. "But really cool, I hate when those people can't take a hint."

"Heh heh, thanks."

'She's awesome and you're good with her, please drop your standards you prick!' Thought Nina. 'I gotta try and figure something out to help her.' "So Elijah, what is your type if you're not into Lolicons?"

"Why? Is this part of a scheme?"

"No, just curious."

"I guess girls who passionately determined and an inspiration to people."

'Wait, that's me! I have a chance!'

"You don't say..." Replied Nina.

"Wilma, you claim to be a miracle worker, but I have not seen anything besides the fighting couple, give me proof and I'll maybe take you out."

"Oh! That'll be easy." She said confidently before jumping off and sticking the landing. Everyone clapped.

"Well done Wilma, A plus."

"Sweet!"

Later...they now enter 6th period math and as soon as they entered they were greeted with craters shaped like students littering the walls and ceiling.

'This is a good first sign.' Thought Wilma, Nina and Elijah.

"Hello students, I'm Marcus Kritiqal." Said a blue man wearing armor on his shoulders, a black cape, a black shirt with green diamond pattern and armor on his legs and feet. That's when he took out a plastic toy sword and charged the students! "NOW TAKE YOUR SEATS!" He shouted before spinning around and swinging his sword so hard the poor student standing in front of him was sent flying and slammed into the wall behind them!

The students all scrambled for a desk!

"NOW THEN! Hear me now and hear me quick! If I find any of you passing notes or interrupting class, or not do your homework, along with a long list of other stuff, then I will personally make a new hole in the walls and ceiling, and get to work on the floor!" Mr. Kritiqal explained. "And lemme tell you right now, I've sent every student to the infirmary so far."

The class made a collective gulp.

"Now, then...CLASS IS IN SESSION!" He ran up to another student and spun around again before slashing her and making her slam into the corner. The impact was so hard that her bra stuffing fell out!

'Ooooh, that's gotta hurt her socially and physically.' Thought Nina.

'A spin attack sword slash? I gotta challenge him one of these days, my spin attack uppercut vs. his spin attack sword slash!' Thought Wilma, excited.

"Time for roll call. Wilma?"

"Here."

"Nina?"

"Here."

"Elijah?"

"Present."

"Is there an A A Ron present?" He asked before charging again!

"Actually sir it's pronounced-" Too late, Aaron was was sent flying! "AAAAAAAAROOOON!" He hit the ceiling this time!

'I wonder what the neighboring classes are thinking when they hear the carnage on their side." thought Elijah.

Meanwhile in another classroom...

"SPIT THAT GUM OUT!" *Slam!*

"Uh...ignore that..." said the theater teacher.

Back to them...

"4 students down and hasn't been 10 minutes. The other guys usually lasted till 15 minutes before I hit the 3rd."

"Why are you so strong?"

"On Saturdays this class hosts a fight club and Sundays a medieval fantasy club."

"How long has that gone on for?"

"NO TALKING WITHOUT PERMISSION!" He charged at a student in a wheelchair, sending her and the chair flying as well!

"Ah! I'm...suing if the wheels and or breaks are smashed...guh..." then she fell unconscious.

'He does not discriminate!' Thought all of them.

'Oh god, he might hit me too, better hush up!' Thought a glasses wearing student.

"Okay so a 3rd of you are now unconscious, may as well just end roll call and start class, and yes, THIS WILL BE IN THE TEST NEXT WEEK!" He then charged Elijah!

"Oh shit!" Screamed Elijah.

But that's when Wilma sprung into action and started spinning!

"Oh, you're challenging me!? Take this! Spin attack..."

"Spin attack..."

"GREAT SLASH!"

"SUPER UPPERCUT!"

Both attacks met and somehow caused sparks to go flying. Students were recording the action, and then the final spin came, Mr. Kritiqal gripped his sword like a baseball bat while Wilma reeled way back before both sides swung! Wilma punched the sword out of Mr. Kritiqal's hands!

"Yes, the power of love w-"

That's when Mr. Kritiqal jumped caught his sword and spun again!

"What!?"

"DETENTION AFTER..." His slash got Wilma in the stomach. "CLAAAAAAAAAASSS!"

"AHHHHH!" she screamed before crashing through the black board.

"Ooh, I gotta tinkle, I'll be back, you kids open your textbooks to page 25 and we'll get started with class."

All the students decided to post what just happened as soon as Mr. Kritiqal left.

"Wow, is she gonna be alright?" Nina asked with her hand up.

"I haven't killed anyone in my 7 years as a teacher, so yes, most likely yes."

"What about before?"

"Oh yes, I killed dozens of people, but that was in the past."

"..."

"What? There was a war...you wanna see my scars?" He was about to pull down his armor pants, but then the class shrieked no. 'They always say that for some odd reason.'

Later...the bell rang and everyone breathed a sigh of relief and then got up.

"Where are you going? Silly students the bell doesn't dismiss you..." Then he started charging the students again! "I DO!" Then he flung another, his body missing the window. Then he ran to another! "CONSIDER YOURSELF DISMISSED!" Then that girl was sent flying, slamming into a cabinet that was labeled 'confiscated items'.

"Hey! My retainer!"

'Doesn't care who he destroys.' Thought everyone.

"We'll hang outside for you, okay Wilma?" Said Elijah before him and Nina left.

" 'Kay."

Then as she sat in detention, Mr. Kritiqal walked up to her.

"What? You wanna fight?"

"Nope, but I am gonna ask, what's your relationship with Elijah? Only a true friend would make a save that epic."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Wilma, do I need to tell your parents about this?"

"Go ahead, this is like the 4th time in my life being in detention."

He sighed. "You have a crush on Elijah, don't you?"

"Yeah but he friendzoned me earlier in first period, so what?"

"Ooh, that hurts more than my swing ever could."

"But I'm trying to prove myself to him."

"Well what have you tried so far?"

"I've impressed him a lot, but I'm gonna show him how inspirational I am."

"How so?"

"Uh...I never told any other guys besides my dad about my hobby..."

"Oh God..."

"It's nothing slutty I swear."

"Phew." he sighed in relief. "Ok, tell me."

"So, women pay me and my pal Nina to ruin a man's love life so that woman can fill the void in that man's broken heart...but they've all been bittersweet endings...heh heh..."

"..."

"..."

"So you're why my sexfriend became my wife."

"Huh?" she blinked, caught off guard.

"Do you remember a woman from 3 years ago named Angelina Tyler?"

'Wait, our first client!?' Thought Wilma in shock. "Oh yes, I do...very nice woman..."

"Well, I'm surprised you don't recognize me."

"Sorry...so did she rat us out?"

"Yep. Wanna know our story before she tells me the secret?"

"Not really, but this'll at least make detention move along faster."

Mr. Kritiqal rolled his eyes. "Then sit back and relax, but no feet on the desk!" He threatened. "So about a decade ago, me and Angelina were just very good friends, and we both agreed that we wouldn't feel anything between each other besides a great friendship if we just did each other a solid and got each other off. So whenever we needed it, we'd fuck, but I guess I flipped a switch somewhere and she fell in love with me and I didn't notice that I was breaking her heart pursuing this one woman named Heather Smithers."

"Oh yeah, and she wanted us to send her off a cliff so she had a chance."

"Send her off a cliff?! Angelina didn't tell me that!"

"Yeah, me and Nina won't kill anybody."

"So anyways, I was about to tell her how I felt, but then she introduced me to her boyfriend."

"Heather was a customer as well, we were so lucky the problem solved itself in a way."

"So as I stood there, watching them walk away, Angelina appeared and placed a hand on my shoulder."

"And then?"

"She let me cry on her shoulder after years of hard work down the drain pining for Heather. After cheering me up with a good fuck, Angelina confessed to me and...I admit I was shocked, but she's been a great friend for all the time we've known each other, and so I accepted when she just suddenly pulls a ring out of the side table."

"Damn."

And then that night on our 2 year wedding anniversary she told me why I ended up with her. I was angry at first for manipulating my love life like that but...I was living a happy life."

"Then?"

"I stuck with her, and then a year later, in fact just yesterday I figure out that she's pregnant."

"How many?"

"Just one."

"Congrats to both you and her..."

"Thanks, and just thanks for steering me in Angelina's direction."

"So can I go now?"

"Yep, and I'll gather anyone else who's life you've improved so you can show off to Elijah how inspirational you are."

"Thanks Mr. Kritiqal."

"No problem now..." He then pulled out his toy sword again. "I'LL SEE YOU IN CLASS TOMORROW!"

Wilma was sent flying through the door!

"Wilma, you okay!?" Gasped Nina

"Yep, now let's get outta here."

As they turned the corner, they ran into Casey and Lana again.

"Oh crap!" Gasped Casey.

"Huh? What's wrong Casey?" Said Lana.

"It's the girl from the video!" He said pointing to Wilma.

"What's up? You wanna get uppercut by me?" She said, smiling.

Casey and Lana jumped and ran away, Elijah stood there mouth agape as he turned to Wilma.

"Close your mouth Elijah or else flies will go in."

"You're not my mom, Nina."

"No, but I bet I could make you listen like your mom."

"Fuck off Nin-nerd."

"What did you call me with your stupid pink hair!"

Both were clenching fists.

"Whoa! Okay you guys break it up!" spoke Wilma moving in between them. "No fighting."

They could've responded with 'she/he started it', but there was no point.

"Whatever, but I'm still mad for a different reason." Said Nina.

"What's wrong?" Asked Wilma

"Your fucking stupid spin attack actually worked somewhat."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Life isn't a cartoon, yet you and the math teacher turned it into one."

"Come-on, you gotta admit, it was awesome."

"Yeah, it was..." she muttered looking away. "Still though!"

"So Elijah, you wanna hang out with us?"

"Sorry, I gotta get back home, mom is gonna kill me if I'm just out for no reason."

"Awww."

"Bye."

Then they went their separate ways.

"No matter, he's gonna be having reasons to be out every night tomorrow." chuckled Wilma deviously.

The next morning we see Elijah almost at the school gate. As he turned the corner, Wilma and tons of people were blocking his path.

"Good morning Elijah, as you can see, I have been helping people for 3 plus years." she smiled gesturing to the crowd who waved.

"Whoa...you claimed yesterday to have been a miracle worker, but wow...you're just so awesome." he remarked in surprise.

"So, even though my body isn't your type, will your ignore that knowing that my personality is your type?"

"...well..." He then looked at her right in the eyes. "We can take things slowly."

"Yes!" Then the crowd started cheering.

"Does this mean you'll kiss me?"

"A-as I said, take things slow."

"Okay, guess I'll just kiss you." Then she pecked his cheek. "How was that?"

"It was alright, but let's get to class." He blushed, then offered his hand only for her to wrap both her arms around his.

"Okay, but it won't take long before you start kissing me back." She giggled.

As they entered the school, the crowd continued to cheer, before the principal threatened all non-students and non-staff to get off school grounds or else he'd call the cops.

'Well, that's Wilma's high school romance, I wonder when I'll encounter my poindexter prince.' Thought Nina as her ideal dream boyfriend walked past her from behind.


	188. Chapter 188

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 188

A lovecraftian being adopts an orphan girl.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Somewhere in the dark void of oblivion-

We find ourselves in what looked like a world full of all manner of….things that the human mind would have difficulty describing.

However one thing was kinda normal looking...a large ball of flesh that seemed to be both floating and blinking at the screen. All around it crawled numerous disfigured and nightmare inducing creatures.

All the while the mass of flesh kept on moving around and making the viewers shit themselves with anticipation and fear. It looked all around the varren purple grounds while a few tentacles could be seen from the bottom of it.

Only for the tentacles to wiggle near the edge of the screen and proceeded to rip the edges off.

The creature slowly stopped when it saw some of the creatures start tearing into each other and watched for amusement.

And that was…THE READERS! AHHH RUN AWAY!

The giant mess blinked at the carnage while finding the familiar sight…boring. Seeing this for millenia over and over was starting to get stale.

Especially when it was currently eating one of the readers with its strangely non existent mouths that moved around its body like leeches.

'Hmmm, all of this is stale. You would think at this point in time it would be nothing, but I feel like this world has nothing new to offer.'

The readers screamed as they became one with the endless expanse of unnatural flesh.

'Am I to spend the rest of my lives repeating it all? I seek something new, something different, something…not here.' It thought while finally finishing off the readers. The eyes looked around while trying to think back to something it was told by Cthulhu, about a world far different than theirs.

(In the past)

" _ **I am heading to earth to make a kingdom.**_ " said a draconian cephalopod. " _ **Please don't destroy Z'Zaxol while I'm gone.**_ "

(In the present)

'Perhaps I should go to this 'earth', and see for myself.' It thought before looking at the screen. 'And since there are no more insects, better go make some for the trip. This 'earth' is far away and very...what's the word...oh right. Boring.'

The readers screamed in horror while they ran away from the screen.

'They never make it far.' It thought while eating the readers again.

(About five million years later)

-Earth, somewhere in Kyoto-

BEEP BEEP!

Cars drove passed crowds of people as it was a nice calm and very normal day today. Of course, it's easy to say that for those with money, family, and homes.

For those without it...it's hard, depressing and completely terrifying for many. We zoom over near the gloomy part of the city where all manners of people look like they had seen better days.

Although one of them was kinda...um...dead. No seriously. Why did he die...oh wait. He died after someone stole his rice and slit his throat.

Other then that, it was really normal. The camera panned over to a small and tiny figure hiding behind a trash can while hugging their knees close to them. However the figure was so tiny and covered in a black kimono that well...not even the readers, however many are left that is, could see it clearly. They felt so hungry and tired, to the point they could hardly get up to try and steal some food.

"So...cold…"

It also didn't help that the sky started to darken and it began to hail.

"Cold…" they shivered while noting their breath being visible. "Cold…"

That was when the figure started to shiver and had to get away from the can and towards a windowsill with a roof on it. They coughed while a wind picked up making them shiver harder. They kept on shivering while the kimono blew in the wind, hail falling down fast and as big as a human head.

Anyone around rushed to get to shelter while others looked at the sky in confusion.

"That's weird, the weather didn't call for hail." a guy said while throwing out some sushi out the window and onto the small figure's body.

SPLAT!

They jumped and sighed, but when they saw the sushi they felt their stomach growl.

GROWL!

The problem was that more sushi was getting thrown on top of the person and attracted some rats and crowd that didn't get killed by the hail storm.

"Hey, free food!"

And cue people grabbing the sushi as fast as they can while the figure was left with only a single octopus egg to eat.

They let out a sigh and slowly bit into it with a grimace.

'Ew.' They thought while the hail storm continued to rage on. 'Gross.' but they let on and forced themselves to eat it since it's been days since they last ate something.

As they ate, the figure didn't noticed a man walking behind them with a gun in his left hand and a bottle of alcohol in his mouth.

"Mmm!" he let out with a sigh of relief.

The figure looked up and saw the man pulling the gun at their face.

"Ah! Bitch give me a blow job, hic!" he slurred making the figure look scared. "You look small enough, so you can make it, hic, happen."

The figure backed away before throwing a glass shard at his face.

BAM!

And caused the gun to fire at their face, causing a large hole on the left cheek, as the man got the shard lodged in his right eye.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" he screamed before the figure took off running. "MY PENIS RYE!"

The figure kept on running, their cheek bleeding heavily and falling onto the ground as the hail landed right next to her and threatened to club them on the head. They heard the man howl in anger before stalking towards them and raised the gun.

"COME BACK BITCH!"

BAM!

"AND FUCK MY PENIS EYE!"

The figure panted and stumbled while feeling too weak to really get far.

BAM!

"SUCK MY PENIS EYES YOU BITCH!" The man yelled while looking like a monster in human skin, well mostly as he looked ready to pass out.

The figure tried using all their energy, but tripped over a bottle and fell down while scraping their knee and yelped out in pain.

The man ran towards the figure while taking off his pants with his gun. "DIE!"

They turned around and went wide eyed in horror, only for the man to suddenly stop and let out a gurgling sound while dropping the gun as blood leaked from his mouth.

"Ah...ah..." he stuttered while looking down and saw a purple tendril with barbed tips piercing his chest and pulled out his still beating heart. "My...chocolate...bunny…"

The figure went wide eyed even more before the man dropped over to the side.

The man kept on gasping for air while his eyes started to glaze over and his body slowly turned into long white worm like creatures that crawled towards the source of the tendril.

"Ah...ah ...ah…"

The figure paled while seeing the worms crawling towards a shadow in the very far corner of the alleyway. They tried to crawl away, but winced from the scuff mark on their legs. 'Must...get...away…'

Blood dropped from the figure's cheek while they felt their eyes becoming heavy. They panted and heard footsteps and felt a cold chill go down their back.

Stomp.

Stomp.

Stomp.

'Need...to...es...cap...e…' they thought before a shadow went over them and slowly turned their head.

Only for darkness to cover their eyes as the figure went into the realm of dreams.

(Later on)

Slowly the figure began to come to ever so slowly. All the while the darkness kept on keeping the figure's eyes from working. They tried to sit up, but they felt too tired to raise their head.

And cue a strange language being heard in the background.

'Huh?' they thought. 'Is someone talking?'

The language kept on going while the figure kept on trying to get their eyes working again.

'Where am I? I can't see anything.' They thought while the eyes were still not working. 'Have I been taken away by someone again?'

The language kept on going as the figure started to feel their eyes working again, but the vision was blurry at best.

"Mmm...uh…." They groaned while noticing they were in a room covered in pink wall paper, Hello Kitty plushies, and covered in pillows. They were confused and slowly pushed themselves up while noting how soft the bed they were on was. 'Huh? Where am I? And...ah! My cheek! OW!' they grabbed the spot, but they didn't feel any blood or hole. '...what?!'

That was when they looked for a mirror and discovered that there was one on the ceiling...and it was blinking.

"Ahhh!" they let out in a hoarse voice in fear.

The mirror kept on blinking before a tentacle moved out of one of the plushies' face and gave the figure a cupcake.

They looked at it and back at the mirror before hesitantly reaching out and slowly took it. Only for them to eat it instantly as a large table full of cupcakes appeared behind them and from the bed itself...like a tumor?! They let out another scared sound and fell off the bed and backed up while scared and confused.

The table moved closer to the figure while looking very tasty and smelled like they were just out of the oven.

'W-What going on?!' they thought while looking around for a door or window.

Only to not find any, just endless walls and impossible dimensions of disproportion.

They panicked and moved to get up and noted the scrapes on their knees were gone as well.

Only for the table of cupcakes move closer to the figure and right into their face.

They backed up and leaned against a wall. "W-W-What's going on?!"

And cue the cupcakes entering their mouth, and tasted really good after a month of only garbage. But the figure tried to push them back since she still wanted to know where the hell she was!

(Two seconds of being shocked later)

Although that gave way to hunger as she began to scarf the cupcakes into her very hungry and loud stomach. Hey, hunger always trumps danger you know.

The mirror looked at the figure while said figure was shown to be a young girl wearing a ragged brown no sleeve shirt on with worn out jeans and ragged black hair that covered her eyes. Her eyes were dark blue and had a hint of orange in the iris as her mouth had a large scar that went from one cheek to the right side of her ear.

"Nom nom nom nom." she let out while feeling overjoyed to fill her stomach. 'So tasty!'

As this went on, she didn't notice that a plushie was giving her a back massage, a very good one at that. But what she did notice was a wall quivering which made her stop eating and grew curious.

'Huh?' She thought while the wall started to form a large door made of human skin. '...AHHHHH!'

The door opened up and she heard the language again coming closer.

'I need...ugh…' she thought while NOW noticing her stomach was completely full and she couldn't move, well much because she felt like she ate an elephant. 'Too much...cupcakes...urp…'

She heard footsteps and swore she saw a figure coming closer.

'I...I can't...move!' She thought in fear while close to peeing herself. She saw what looked like more tendrils come from the shadow and started shaking. 'I-I need to URP! Ugh...too sick.'

More of the language was spoken before there was a cough heard as the figure sounded like they were clearing their throat. "Ahem." said a gruff voice in perfect japanese. "Testing, testing."

She shivered while trying not to puke or burp in fear.

"Small human spawn, how are you feeling?"

She kept silent.

"I said, are you feeling alright?"

She gulped and only managed a nod.

"Speak." they ordered in a firm tone.

But she kept silent...except for a small burp.

"..." they fanned their face with one hand. "Not what I expected, but you did eat ten tons of sugar based trash from a factory. Anyway, speak. **NOW.** "

The girl shivered and nodded quickly. "Y-Y-Yes."

"What is your name?"

"I-I have no...name…" she admitted looking down.

"Were you not given one by those who spawned you?"

"...no."

"I see." They said. "Anyway, you have food, shelter, a place to expel waste, and a bed to sleep on. If you need anything, just think it and it will happen."

"Who are you?"

"I will not tell until you have been properly fed, cleaned and clothed. You smell worse than a Yith that placed their brains in a putrid race of slugs...which is very disgusting and I should try and make something similar but without the smell."

The girl was confused by what he meant, but watched as he turned and walked away with the door closing. "H-Huh?" she walked over and tried opening it, but it wouldn't budge.

Only for the room to seemingly form tentacles that rubbed the girl's back as gently as a ray of sunlight.

'I need to get out of here!' she thought while wondering if she was alive or dead.

(Later)

She looked very depressed while the plushies tried to give her more cupcakes and candy to cheer her up. She shook her head while trying to find anyway out.

Which was completely difficult as the place was never ending and has no exits, but it did have a bathtub...hanging from the ceiling like a coconut from a palm tree.

"What should I do? I'm so confused...but this place…it feels safer than before." She muttered while her stomach growled again. "And why am I STILL hungry?!"

The plushies backed away while she looked at the bathtub and sniffed herself.

"..." 'I can't tell what I smell like anymore...ugh.'

As she looked at the tub, it moved down and began to fill with hot water. She began to take her clothes off, but looked at the mirror and felt bashful.

The mirror blinked while 'staring' at the girl.

'I hope he's not watching me.' She thought before getting in the tub, only to find that she was in a large ocean of bubbles. 'EH?!' she looked around confused and shocked while a bit jittery.

That was when a large rubber ducky with fish like eyes appeared and floated next to the girl.

'So...weird…'

(Much later)

The girl washed herself all over while a bit calmer, but still cautious with her somehow finding some soap on the duck and used that to clean all the grime and dirt away.

All the while she felt her hair becoming smoother and less greasy, which helped as her hair apparently was longer than her entire body and floated around her like a ring, which she never knew due to always putting it in a bun and never washing herself in fear of rat poison and other parasites.

"It feels good to be clean, but I still don't know where I am." She sighed while looking at the duck. "...that thing's ugly."

The duck looked hurt before it floated away.

Her eyes widened at seeing it was alive and sat up before she saw she was back in the bathtub.

Only for another duck to appear next to her with a cup of ice cream on its back.

She blinked and was confused, before slowly shaking her head. "No thank you."

It looked sad before it floated away as two more with ice cream on its back appeared, followed by ten more and ten more after that.

"I said no thank you."

The ducks looked hurt and looked ready to float away.

"Really, I'm full, but thank you anyway."

The ducks floated away while the girl felt a little bad at making them leave, no matter how delicious the ice cream looked.

'Oh no, I've done something wrong. I hope that man doesn't get upset at me, or strikes me, or worst.' She thought while panicking like crazy as another duck with ice cream floated next to her.

"Zonk zonk!"

"AHH!" she jumped back.

"Zonk zonk." It honked while the girl felt her heart beating faster and faster.

"O-Oh...its a duck."

"Zonk zonk!"

"Um…thank you, I'll take it." She said while eating the ice cream.

GROWL!

And found herself starving for more.

(Later on)

She sighed while finishing off another bowl as she looked at the large squid like closet for some clothes. She didn't know much about fashion, so she tried to find something in her size.

But it was hard to find as all of the clothes...seemed to be changing and looked similar to slime or swamp muck.

She grimaced seeing one with numerous eyes stare at her and walked past it quickly. She then noticed a kimono with shark like teeth and paled in shock as it tried to bite her.

" **RRRRAAAA! ARF ARF ARF!** " It barked while looking ready to kill.

"Ah!" she screamed and ran by it.

Only to find a dress with breasts on it as tentacles shot out of the nipples and tried to make her wear it.

"AH!" she screamed running past the tentacles while blushing. "HELP!"

That was when a plushie appeared and held up a menu with different styles of dresses on it, even ones that haven't been used in millions of years.

"OH! Are you wanting to help?"

It nodded.

She crouched down and looked at the menu. "Mmm...Hyperborian? Mu? Atlantian? Hastar? What does this even mean?"

The plushie made some gestures, but didn't speak.

"Huh?"

It made some more gestures.

"Um...you want me to eat a dress?"

It shook its head no.

"Well which one do you think would look better?"

It pointed to a dress that looked similar to a green and black gothic lolita outfit, but with more tentacles near the skirt and had a golden crown as an optional accessory.

"Deep One? What's a deep one?"

It kept on pointing to the dress.

"Is that it's name?"

It nodded before showing a large fish like human with yellow eyes and green skin right next to the dress.

She paled in horror. "W-W-What is that?"

It pointed to the word ' _Deep One_ '.

"T-That's a Deep One?"

It nodded while the dress appeared next to the girl, still scared that such a creature exists.

She looked at the outfit and gulped while seeing the tentacles move a little. "Um...is it safe?"

The plushie nodded.

"Are you sure?"

It nodded again while the dress latched onto the girl and became a part of her body, and very tight.

"Ah! Ow, that hurt." she let out while groaning feeling it stick tight to her body.

The plushie placed a crown on her head before it vanished into the floor.

She groaned while taking some deep breaths. 'That was unexpected.'

"Ah, you're clothed." spoke a deep voice behind her, making her jump.

She slowly looked behind her. "I-I am...sir."

"Sir. A simple title to one with many." he replied, his form in the shadows, but her feeling none too less scared than before.

"Um...who are you?"

"Take a seat." He said pointing to the chair made of human bones.

She nodded while walking to the chair.

"Now then, who I am is something many would consider a myth because the very notion of my existence would drive them insane." He said calmly. "Are you one of the specks of dust that dot the planet known as earth that can understand the magnitude of what I am going to tell you?"

The girl slowly shook her head.

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? The true history of the endless dream can destroy a simple minded bacterium."

"Y-Yes sir."

"I see…then it seems my efforts are for nothing. And here I came looking for something different, to show this puny dirt ball true change, change that could help your puny species, I saw you in terror and thought assisting you would be a nice change of pace, but if you cannot fathom just what I am, perhaps I was wrong." He said calmly. "As for my reasons, I instigate the great change to a more perfect form. But humans like yourself have an inability to obtain perfection, thus disregard my gift."

"I'm sorry sir." she looked down and felt ashamed. "I...I didn't mean to…"

"If you truly are sorry, then you will do well to tell it while looking at me, provided you can contain the fear traveling up your spine." He said. "And not the false fear you use within your silver screen productions."

She gulped while feeling scared now.

"Do you know what I do human?"

"N-No sir."

"I influence the force that you call evolution." He said. "From insignificant changes to an entire change in the web of life, my very essence holds it together and thus, I decide what stays and what needs perfection."

She looked at the form of him while still confused.

"I could easily evolve you as well." he remarked leaning closer. "It would be easy too. Your very body would evolve to handle numerous environments on this planet, be strong against all threats, the possibilities are endless."

She gulped as the man looked at her in the eyes.

"But such a change now would matter not in the eyes of my contemporaries. They expect vast changes, not one enhanced cockroach, it was already tried with the norsemen and the other giant landmass civilizations, and they all failed the test."

"Test?"

"A test to see if they are ready to join the superior species. So far, none have succeeded." he shook his head. "I even allowed you the chance to clean yourself up and would have given you a name, but doing such a thing would be useless. You would not be able to handle my very form, let alone my goal here."

"T-That's not true!" she spoke up quickly, making him look at her before she shrunk and gulped. "I-I-I mean, I don't think it would be useless, sir."

He sighed. "Humans, another species with the inability to keep themselves calm and without foolishness. To think my contemporaries picked your planet to rule over ages ago."

She looked down and bowed her head quickly while getting on her knees. "Please sir, I know I'm not the smartest, and I don't have much, and I don't know what you're saying, but you've done more for me than others have. You fed me, gave me a chance to be clean, and even allowed me clothing. If I can do anything to repay you, I will." 'Even if it means I have to do...that.'

"Relax, I am not like humans who would use your body for sheer pleasure." he waved off, making her blush. "But offering that is not enough. If you wished to repay my assistance, it would mean you would need a strong mind just to fathom my true form."

"I...I don't know if I have a smart mind."

"Saying an honest answer to an unfathomable being is proof enough you have a speck of intelligence. But not by much." he remarked before going silent. "I shall show you my form, but should you fall into madness, I will find you weak and end you."

She gulped.

"Do you wish to take that chance? Meet an early death, or shall I merely return you from where I found you?"

"I...I...I will take it…" she gulped. "But...please make it painless."

"Very well, gaze upon my form." he spoke slowly walking into the light with the girl looking up and seeing he was huge compared to most people.

For he was a giant ice like planet with the body of an ever changing lizard with crystals on its back, a long tail, dark purple scales, massive arms that went for miles and hand tendrils and veins all over its back, a giant set of pulsating black eyes under its jaw, and covered from head to tail with skulls that seemed to change shape like clay.

Her eyes widened and was speechless as he looked down at her with numerous other eyes doing the same.

" **This is my true form human.** " It said in a booming voice that seemed to cause the girl's very cells to scream in terror. " **The form of an Outer God.** "

She opened her mouth as the eyes narrowed and felt close to screaming.

" **I can sense your fear, you cannot handle it after all.** " he growled before the girl quickly stuck her tongue out and bit down on it, causing it to bleed and making her cry out in pain, and snapped herself out of her stupor, catching him off guard.

She gulped in fear while feeling the urge to scream in terror. 'I-I...must hold it!' she bit her tongue again and cried out in pain while trying to ignore the taste of her own blood. 'I'm not scared ...I'm not!'

The looming figure looked at the girl before walking back into the shadows and said in a normal voice. "Very good, to think a human could see the face of evolution and come out normal, compared to the others I have tested."

The girl cried tears from the blood and tried to stop the blood flow as she saw the tentacles on the skirt stir up and reach up towards her. She tried to push them away in annoyance.

"Let them heal you spawn."

The tentacles latched onto the lips and began moving right into the throat. She let out a garbled sound while feeling them touch her tongue which began to slowly heal itself.

That was when the tentacles started to dissolve into her body and tasted like salt mixed with cold syrup.

She coughed feeling it go down her throat, but the blood stopped gushing out. "Ah...ah…"

"You pass, one test." He said. "A tiny subpart of my grand exam."

"I...did?"

"Yes, you kept your senses by focusing on pain, and kept your determination together." He said. "Something only two percent of your entire human race can achieve."

She felt relief hearing that and bowed her head. "Thank you, sir."

"Now, you shall stay here for as long as you desire." He said. "Food, water, shelter and clothing will be provided to you. As for your consumption and hygiene, it's your choice and if you wish to be an indulgent mess of an organic, by all means, do it. After all, you are an orphan with no skills beyond being a submissive bug."

"Um, sir? I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Where are we?"

"In the center of Z'Zaxol." He said flatly. "A place far from the insignificant troubles of your hominid race."

"Oh…."

He then walked away.

"Wait, who are you?"

"You will earn that privilege in time."

She looked down as he resumed walking. "Who...am I?"

"A human."

"But...who am I?"

"Only time will tell, just not angled time." he replied before vanishing.

She looked very confused before a giant feast of sushi and octopus appeared in front of her along with several bottles of cold soda...which seemed to be glowing with indescribable colors of an otherworldly origin. She was caught off guard before finding the tendrils on her skirt picking up chopsticks. "Oh...kami…"

That was when the food floated around her face and looked with its 'eyes' at her as it looked like they wanted to be eaten.

She shivered seeing this and felt her appetite vanish. Only for it to return as she saw some fried tofu, something she enjoyed very much.

(Later)

She let out a burp as she finished the food. She then noticed that she ate the entire feast and she didn't seem to be full yet as she saw a bowl of cookies floating towards her. "Urp...dessert?"

Said cookies moved closer before the tendrils on her clothes grabbed some and held them near her mouth.

She looked at the treats and noticed they were covered in a white substance, but she ate it anyway as she was hungry after all her years eating nothing but leftovers and poisoned food. She ate them in no time flat while not realizing the chair dismantled and reformed into a bed.

All the while she felt her mind slowly glaze over and her eyes started to become heavy.

"Yawn...so...tired…" she yawned and rubbed her eyes before laying down.

The tentacles wrapped around her body before turning into a set of panties and a long white shirt with a black goat's face on it.

"So...zzzz." She snored while feeling very happy for the first time in forever.

(Timeskip)

The girl yawned while waking up again, a little more comfortable now then her first day here, as she felt...extremely lazy today, but she chopped it off to relaxing and having her senses filled by a lack of death and poisoning. She moved off the bed and stretched before looking at her body and saw the clothes turning back into the dress and admitted that it felt weird to have clothes like this part of her actual body still.

As she stood on her feet, she saw a large box of cereal floating over to her with a large cartoonish dragon like fish on the front of it.

"Thank you." She said as the cereal poured its contents into her mouth. "Nom nom nom." she closed her mouth to chew while glad to feel full.

All the while a bookcase appeared next to her with some...weird titles such as Necro something.

She looked at it confused before it floated into her hands. "What are these letters? Weird…"

As she looked on, she didn't notice that her mind started to absorb all the knowledge, but it was placed into the back of her mind until her body and mind were prepared for the forbidden information.

"Nom nom nom." she let out eating more cereal.

That was when she saw some glasses with a black liquid with a carton with the same goat head from her shirt, floating over to her.

"Is that milk?" She grimaced while the goat's head nodded to her. "Is it suppose to be….black?"

The milk moved closer to her while moving towards her mouth.

"I'm not sure…" she remarked backing up. "Is it bad?"

The milk moved to her mouth and poured into the open maw as she started to find it really good and better than most milk she had...even if it was expired and sour.

She grabbed the glass to try and keep it from dropping and breaking. She then started gulping it down while finding it addicting. 'This is so good, it's better than water.'

As she drank, she didn't notice that her bed was turning into a pool full of hot water and bubbles.

After finishing the glass she gasped for air and smiled. She then started drinking the other glasses while her attire turned into a black elementary school swimsuit with a large squid on it, as she kept on drinking the addictive milk.

(Later)

The girl was on her knees as she looked around her room, and feeling a bit bored. Especially when she just finished ten gallons of milk, swam fifty times in a pool, and read all the books and scrolls in this place.

Over all...she needed something to do and if not, she could always go to sleep, do the routine again and get even more bored. And who would be that sadistic to their own minds? Sure she didn't need to worry about food and stuff like that, but doing it over and over was starting to get stale. Yet, she couldn't figure out what to do, explore and get killed or be lazy and someday get some excitement from being here in this...unconventional space.

So as you the readers can tell, she is bored! So stop running away from the screen and watch on.

"I wonder...where's he at?" she muttered. 'He must rest somewhere here, or does he leave me all alone here?'

That was when she recalled the fact she can make anything happen in this room with a simple thought. She rubbed her chin and tried to think of something.

"Mmmmm…maybe a door?"

And cue a door appearing on the ceiling.

"Aw!" she frowned while stamping her foot. 'I was hoping I could reach it.'

That was when a set of stairs appeared that connected to the edge of the door.

"...yes!" She smiled while walking up the stairs and realized they were made of human intestines. She stumbled and covered her mouth before turning green. 'EW!'

As she got towards the door, she noticed it was made of eyeballs that looked at her, unblinking and very interested in her. She shivered and felt creeped out and tempted to back away.

CREAK!

Only for the door to open slowly.

She gulped while walking through the door...and into a FIERY POOL OF MOLTEN MAGMA WITH AN ORANGE CORE!

Although she could withstand the heat and could float in the air for some reason.

"AHHHH!" she screamed on impulse. "AAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

(One hour of screaming later)

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" she let out still before her voice grew hoarse and she slowly went quiet. 'Oh kami!'

As she looked at the molten lava...she noticed that it wasn't killing her, or really causing her any pain.

She blinked and looked at her body and noted no burning flesh. "H...Huh?"

That was when she noticed that she was floating and jumping a little as the lava seemed to be flowing away from her.

"W-Woah, t-this feels scary." She muttered before taking a step and found that she could walk on air, that and a large door appeared on the other side of the core. She took a shy step and then another before walking to the door, while trying to keep from falling because her legs were shaking.

After a while, she got to the door and saw it was covered in mouths, which licked her face and left a trail of black slime.

"...ew." she cringed and wiped the slime off.

The door opened while the slime kept on covering the girl up like a cocoon.

She shivered and tried wiping it off as she walked inside. Only to find a small living room with a tv and a small couch over a dark blue rug. "I've never been here before."

"Of course not foolish insect."

"Ah!" she jumped at the sudden voice. "W-Who?"

"Have you truly forgotten my own name so easily?" The shadowy figure said from behind a wall. "How foolish of you."

"W-Where-"

"In my very core." The figure said calmly.

"..."

"Sit down." He said while pointing to the couch.

She walked over to it and plopped down.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Yes sir."

"I see, as for why you are here. You are bored am I correct?"

"N-No sir!" she shook her head quickly. "I'm enjoying myself."

"You're lying, I can smell it." he growled making her shiver and break into a cold sweat. "I can read your emotions, no matter how much you try to keep them hidden."

"Um...um…"

"Now tell the truth, NOW."

She gulped. "I-I...I was...bored…"

"So it was what I said, right?" He said. "How predictable."

"Sorry sir, I didn't want to be a bother!" she bowed her head.

He waved his hand up to silence her. "You are not a bother, humans are unnaturally curious about anything besides their own excrement."

She blushed hearing that and went silent.

"Tea or water?"

"Tea, please."

And cue a small glass of red tea appeared from the floor.

"Drink."

"Thank you." She said while drinking it, only for her to see large squid eyes bobbing in the liquid. She pulled it away and spat the tea out on impulse and coughed.

The man ignored her antics and kept on drinking his tea.

'Why squid eyes?!' she shivered and nearly gagged.

"Are you satisfied yet, or are you still interested in my nature?"

"What...do you mean sir?"

"My name you forgetful insect." He said with a low growl.

"Y-Yes sir." She gulped. "W-What is it?"

"You really want to know?"

She nodded.

"Are you really sure?"

She nodded again.

He sighed before saying in a voice that made the girl's very soul shatter. "Tzz'x'a lzx'lte."

"...y-y-yes s-s-s-sir."

"Now, since you have not broken down in mania, you shall see my avatar."

"A-A-A-Avatar?"

"A form that I take to mingle with filth like yourself."

"You mean, like a person?"

"Or animal or the like, whatever your pathetic mind can fathom."

She looked close to tears hearing that.

"Now watch closely." He said while walking out of the shadows. He looked like a taller than normal average person while clad in knight armor, pure black, with dark yellow eyes that glowed an unearthly hue.

She paled while trying not to scream as the man was currently expelling a 'pheromone' that caused her cells to 'scream' in terror.

"This is but one of many forms I take." He spoke. "All used to contact my worshipers from one side of the universe to the Dream Lands themselves."

The girl gulped while feeling very afraid.

"You wish to scream in terror, don't you?"

She nodded.

"I suggest you refrain from that. Or I might leave you in space, without your body and only allowing your brain to function."

"Y-Y-Yes sir." She gulped before sipping her tea. "B-But...why?"

"Why what?"

"Why take me...I'm nothing."

"Because I want to see what I can make out of you." he remarked flatly. "I want to see if you have the potential to evolve beyond what your race is capable while under my observation."

"..."

"Now." He pointed to the tv. "You can come here if you like, but your accommodations will be your permanent living quarters. Meaning, do not leave unless I will it, understood?"

"Yes sir." She said while the tv turned on and showed a children's program that involved a dog with a long shark like mouth and a large black creature with no eyes and large human like mouths, all the while the man had vanished instantly and without a sound. She gulped and grimaced seeing the forms.

(One show later)

She giggled while finding the jokes funny and the gorely scenes...terrifying! Which was ALL of the show. She saw the tendrils on her skirt move around with her not grimacing when she stared at them this time.

Only to see that the tentacles were pulling on her underwear.

TRANG!

"AHH!"

And gave her the mother of all wedgies!

"Ah! Stop that!" She cried out as the wedgie became worse and worse. "Ow ow ow ow ow!"

All the while her underwear seemed to stretch and didn't snap at all, but seemed to be making her ass tighter.

"OW!" she let out with wide eyes as she tried to get the tendrils to let go.

(Ten hours of wedgies later)

"OW!" She cried out in pain. "Please...let go."

But it kept on going and going and going for a LONG time.

'Why won't it stop!' She thought before the tentacles started to smack her on the butt. "OW!" her legs flailed around while she tried harder to push them off.

That was when the tentacles stopped and a plate of cupcakes appeared in front of the girl.

"Ow...why me?" she muttered with tears while rubbing her butt.

The cupcakes moved closer while a pillow started rubbing the red bottom.

"Mean tentacles…" she groaned in pain while taking a bite of the strawberry cupcake. "Yum..."

Said tendrils went ahead and grabbed two more of the pastries.

She kept on eating while wondering why she was spanked and punished. 'Did I do something bad? I knew I was going to make him mad about something.'

As she ate, she started to fall asleep and dream of strange visions of unholy beasts with black skin and beings that worship a king of knowledge. She was in awe of them while unable to ignore them.

All the while not knowing that as she slept, her mind began to increase in mentality and gained untold secrets that will soon be revealed when the time is right.

(Timeskip)

It was dark within the room while fifty alarm clocks floated around a giant bed, all of them bearing the resemblance to giant worms or giant fungus.

Tick, tick, tick, tick.

In the bed was a figure sleeping under the sheets.

"Zzzzz."

Tick, tick, tick, tick.

"Zzzzzzz."

Tick, tick.

" **REEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!** " The alarms went on with the volume greater than any alarm made on earth and sounded like a screaming animal.

"AHHH!" screamed the person jumping out of bed.

" **REEEEEEEEEE!** "

The person screamed while trying to turn off all the alarms as they ran into various plushies and pillows like a tank.

"Please be quiet!"

The alarms turned off while cereal and milk appeared from the ground.

The person sighed in relief and sat down. "Ah...ah…I hate that." They then ate some cereal while yawning. "Ugh...another day of being fed, clothed, taught by books, and sleep...yawn." they let out while the tendrils from their skirt stirred to life.

It then smacked them on the ass.

"Knock it off."

They stopped and stood still.

"Do that and I'll tie you up." The figure said as a large pool of black water appeared under their feet. "Bath time." they got up and walked to a blinking door which opened before going into the bathroom.

(Later)

They sighed while feeling very refreshed. "That hit the spot."

As they placed a towel made of human skin and hair, we find out who it was that lived within these unnatural halls. It was the girl from before, only this time she looked to be a little bit older and with a small butt and A cup chest.

She sighed while feeling hungry, for food and knowledge that is. "I wonder what I should learn about today?"

That's when a book floated over to her.

She lookEd and saw it was the _Book of Ebon_. "Well alright, I already read half of the books here. Why not reread this old thing?" she opened it up and moved to sit down on her bed. "Mmm…"

As she read, she didn't realize that though all her studies from all manner of texts and ancient scrolls, her mind was almost at the point that she could understand the very existence of the dream, or the very notion of existence, though right now, she hasn't unlocked her full potential or allowed the rest of her mind to fully comprehend its vast knowledge, as she is not yet of age.

But one thing she did grow to understand was she was enjoying her new life, although she wish she could talk more to Tzz'x'a lzx'lte since it did feel a little lonely on her own.

As she finished reading the first two chapters, she felt like she was getting bored again, but in the normal sense, but that she wanted to age into a woman faster, but she brushed that away quickly as she needed to grow normally or she might become a corpse that needs an air conditioner to stay alive, like that one doctor the Outer God told her about during his very short visits.

That's when she felt her blood run cold and turned her head to the main door as it slowly opened.

"Human."

'It's him.' She thought while turning around. "Hello sir."

"Insect." He spoke. "Are you dressed?"

"Yes sir." She said while standing up and bowing. "What do you need of me sir?"

"I have come to teach you."

"Teach me?" She pointed to the books. "But I have already been learning."

"Not from the script of lesser beings."

"Then what do you-" she tried to say while a tendril appeared and wrapped around her lips.

"You will learn from me, from the tongue of a superior specimen." he spoke firmly. "And if you fail, then you have not earned the right to progress."

She nodded.

"Very good." He turned around. "Now, follow me."

"Yes sir." She said while following him.

(Later)

And into a room filled to the brim with otherworldly sceneries and life.

"This is the Dream Realms, an endless expanse where your pathetic earthly gods rule under the protection of Azathoth's avatar, the Crawling Darkness. This is only one part of the great expanse of unconsciousness, one I personally rule over." He said calmly. "The lands of Ev'Ol."

"It's so big." She said while the man pointed to a large forest of twisted trees and a never ending desert of flesh and bone.

"Your lesson for today is to survive my realm and make it to the Tower of Z'Zxla. In it is a tear in time and space that will send you back to your accommodations." He turned to her. "Remember, a normal person who comes here in dreams will return to their bodies, someone who comes with their body in tow will perish in these lands, permanently."

"Yes sir, I won't fail you." She said before realizing she was all alone, in the middle of nowhere. "Huh?" she looked around. "Sir?"

Silence.

She gulped while recalling several things from one of her books, the cat eating Zoogs, the Ghasts, horrifying Gugs, the man eating Men of Leng, the moon-beasts that trade men for rubies and worship the Great Old Ones, the man eating cats, the man eating spiders of the north, and many others that rule and crawl across this world. All of which gave her the chills, especially when there might be other horrible creatures outside these realms and could be dreaming themselves here to this place of living dreams and terrifying nightmares.

'Don't be scared, if you do you'll panic, then you'll mess up.' She thought while hoping there weren't any Mi-Go, Yiths, the Dark Young of Shub-niggurath, Elder Things, Cthulhis, Flying Polyps, Shoggoths, the Star Vampires, the Dholes, the Chthonians, Formless Spawns, Nightgaunts, Progenies of Yig, Sand Dwellers, Deep Ones or any other creatures that might be capable of dreaming and thus finding and eating her or something else painful and indescribable to the human condition. "Ok...here I go…"

The land pulsated while the ground rose up and down like a living creature. She slowly walked down a random direction while remembering to keep her breathing stable.

(Later)

Only to enter the deep woods and found out that it was so dark she couldn't see her own feet.

"Oh no, I'm lost." She gulped while touching the bark and branches for support. "How can I see my way though this place?"

That's when she heard a low growl.

She paled while shaking like a rattle. 'Oh no! W-What kind of monster made that sound?'

The growl continued while the girl looked around in fear.

"I need to get away, now." She gulped before turning and saw...a small tabby cat, about the size of her foot.

"Grrrr."

"Huh? A neko?" she blinked before it moved closer while growling louder.

It then let out a loud hiss and caused several more cats to appear from the bushes.

"Oh...oh no." She paled while recalling what they were. "Man eating nekos!"

"Grrrrr!"

She turned and bolted away.

Which caused the cats to run after her as the girl ran deeper and deeper into the forest.

"ROAR!"

"AHHHHH!" she let out while trying not to trip over the tentacles. "AHHHH! BAD NEKOS! BAD!"

"ROAR!"

"I'M NOT TASTY!" She screamed while running faster and faster until she saw a large bubbling pit of acid ringing around the forest like a river and marking the boundary to a large desert.

"ROAR!"

She looked between the acid and the cats while panicking. 'I'm gonna get eaten or burned alive.'

"ROAR!" They roared out while getting closer and closer to the girl as they got ready to pounce.

'Wait…maybe not!' She thought before looking at her tentacle dress and saw a lone tree branch hanging over the river.

"ROAR!"

She screamed before using the tentacles to swing across the river and landed face first on the sand as the cats stopped in their tracks and growled at her. "Ow…"

The cats snarled at a prey getting away before turning and walked away.

She sighed in relief before seeing the desert, and the tower in the distance. "I'm...almost there…"

(Ten days in the desert later)

She panted while sweating like a pig as she dragged herself across the sand. All the while trying to avoid any bone like pitfalls or mirages. "Ah...ah...ah…water…"

She was so dehydrated her tendrils were hardly moving.

"Oh kami…" she gasped while starting to see things. "I...can't go on…"

That's when she started to see what looked like the ocean in front of her.

She walked towards it before realizing that it wasn't an ocean...but a lake of quicksand made of blood and puss. She grimaced and sighed before walking around it.

Only to realize that she will never get to the tower and that she was going to die...a nobody.

'I'm...going to die…' she thought feeling hopelessness sink in. 'I'll die here...not getting to the tower...failing my task.'

As she decided to die in this desert, she realized that if she resigned herself here, she might never get any approval from the Outer God, no matter how faint that would be.

'He thinks I'm a bug...and if I do give up...then all the stuff he's done for me will have been a waste….' She thought while slowly finding the strength to stand up. 'I...I need to try. He's...the only one who cared.' she raised her head up with a frown. 'The only one who bothered…to help me live. If I don't at least try and succeed, then I might as well have died before meeting him.'

As she got up, she noticed that the tower was in her line of sight. "There you are."

(Later)

-Tower of Z'Zxla-

She paled in horror as she saw the massive mountain of bone and muscle as it went high into the sky and looked bigger than any natural occurring rock formation on earth.

BOOOM!

Lightning licked the sky as the mountain became covered in storm clouds.

"It's…huge…." She gasped while looking up. "So...huge…"

BOOOM!

She gulped again before steeling herself for battle against the mountain's titanic height and majesty. "I can do this. I WILL do this." She then grabbed a tentacle and tried to climb, only to slip from its slipperiness. "Uh, I said, I WILL do this."

(Several attempts later)

She groaned while still at the base of the mountain, covered in slime and very tired. "It's...too...hard...need...plan…"

As she looked at the mountain, she finally realized there was a set of ancient stairs going all the way up the mountainside, as if they were made by a long dead civilization.

She facepalmed so hard it left an indent on her face. "BAKA!"

(A bit later)

She grumbled while walking up the stairs and was amazed that she was only a quarter of the way up. "I can't believe I was so stupid to not see stairs right there."

As she looked around, she saw the forest in the distance and several strange animals flying in the sky, looking for all the world like birds and bats.

"I hope none of them are Nightgaunts." she muttered with a gulp. "Or Flying Polyps."

That was when she saw lightning striking one of the steps and caused a wide hole to form.

"Uh oh." She groaned while looking down and saw a giant set of teeth at the very bottom. "...AHHHH!"

" **NOM NOM NOM!** "

She shivered and kept away as far as possible. Only to realize that she needed to get across the hole to make it to the top and the portal home.

" **NOM NOM NOM!** "

"...baka." She sweatdropped before jumping over the hole and made it-

CRACK!

But broke her right leg in the process.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed while the tentacles on her dress quickly reacted and turned the right leg into a large armored cast with six sickly yellow eyes. "AAAAAAAHHH!"

(Later)

"AAAAAA...aaa...hhh…." she let out, exhausted and in pain while pushing herself to keep moving.

The eyes looked around while the girl noticed that she could walk, but it was as painful as walking through concrete mixed with glass shards.

"AH!" she let out feeling a shooting pain and nearly fell over. She tried to get up but her leg was completely agitated and felt like it was going to break off her body. "OW...ah...damn it...not now."

That was when she looked at the mountain and felt like she should die here and now.

"I...I can't…" she grumbled with a wince. 'My body's too weak to make it...I'm so small...so weak….'

As she looked at the top of the stone formation, she started to feel faint and her body unresponsive.

'Even after reading, it all can't help me now.' She thought before recalling something. 'Wait...I could summon aid...but I don't remember the words!'

She slapped herself on the head several times in irritation. 'What should I do?!'

That was when she recalled the words in her mind and slowly got up despite the pain as she, in another language, said a single word so indescribable that it could not be mimicked by any writer.

BOOOM!

ZAP!

The sky darkened as a strange figure flew towards the girl, lightning flashing around it to reveal the figure's true form, a tall yet slender humanoid with leatherish black skin like a whales outer layer, long bat like wings, sharp talons, a long whip like tail with a barbed tip at the end, curved horns that went inwards and a featureless face that seemed void of life, as it seemed to glide across the sky without a trace of sound in its stride.

It circled the mountain before landing on a rock to the left of the girl, it's black wings folding back and twisting backwards.

"It worked." She stuttered while the creature 'stared' at her. "I summoned a Nightgaunt."

It kept on looking at her while it's tail moved from side to side, waiting patiently like a hungry predator.

"You...I need you to help me."

It 'looked' on while the girl pointed to the top of the mountain.

"I...need to get up there." She gulped.

It slowly nodded, but stayed on the rock as if waiting for something else.

'The payment.' She thought. 'The blood payment.'

It kept on 'looking' while the girl pointed to her broken leg.

"You can...have this as payment."

It slowly moved towards her before it's tail lashed out and stabbed the leg before ripping it off.

She held in need to scream as the creature started to absorb the leg into its body.

It unfurled its wings and grabbed the girl by the shoulders while flying upwards. She held her stump while trying not to cry.

(The top of the mountain)

The Nightgaunt flew upwards before reaching the top, which had a vast plateau and two large pillars that stood in the middle of this place like trees, and dropped the girl as it flew away into the endless expanse of imagination and despair.

"Ow...ow…ow…" she groaned out before crashing onto the ground, breaking her other leg in the process. "AH! Ah...damn it…"

As she screamed in pain, she noticed that the pillars were close to her face, but still a few inches away from her mangled body.

"Kuso…" she muttered before reaching out and started to drag herself.

As she got closer, she noticed a black shoe near her face followed by a pair of black pants.

"To think a bug could get up here without any injuries, what folly that dream was." spoke the figure while wearing a black tuxedo and had a golden mask covering his face.

"Ah…" she let out with closed eyes. "S...Sir…"

He shook his head. "You past the training for today. As a reward, I shall grant you a name."

"But…I…haven't…reached it…yet…" she got out while reaching and touched the pillar with her finger.

"You have now." He said while looking uninterested in her condition. "As for your name, it will simply be called Shub. Be grateful I even considered giving you a name after summoning a servant of the lesser bacteria known as Nodens."

"Thank...you...sir…" she got out before fainting.

The Outer God stared at the human before snapping his fingers and caused a writhing mass of eel like tendrils to form from the ground and dragged the girl into the pillars, causing her to vanish as he looked at the screen. "I bid you farewell for now pathetic worms. The next time we meet, I will personally finish consuming you all."


	189. Chapter 189

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 189

A fun little parody involving Marisa, Jack, and their kids.

Series: Scooby Doo

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok ...just a bit more… alright, done!" Jack declared as he put his tools down.

"Daddy, what are you making?"

"Ah, hey boys, I was just finishing my new portal generator, with this I'll be able to summon new test subjects from across the multiverse."

"Ooooh." The two boys spoke looking at two pillars standing side by side while having dozens of wires hooked up to them.

"Yep, with this they can be summoned right into a cage so they can be taken to the processing facility before being put in a new habitat or cell."

"When does it get turned on?" Asked Hyperion.

"Well, I can turn it on now, I just finished the wiring and building stage now we can begin testing it."

"Can I push the button?!" both boys called out at once. "I wanna push it! No I do! Me! Stop that!"

"Boys, boys, you can both push it, just let me tell you which one first, ok?"

"Ok!" They said happily as Jack chuckled.

"Alright, now of course I made the button to start it large and red, can you two find it?"

Both boys looked around the console hooked up to the pillars to try and find it, and spotted it right in the center. "There!"

"Yep, now we have to put in who we want to bring here and we're all set." He said, making them groan.

"But why can't we push the button and watch them show up?"

"Well, you need to put in who it is or the machine won't know who it's target is and possibly go crazy."

"But I wanna push the button, now." Pouted Aiden.

"I'm sorry boys, but I just want to be safe." He replied before hearing a knock at the lab door. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Marisa."

"Is Yui with you?" Jack called with a frown. 'I don't want to risk the machine in one of his shenanigans.'

"No, I just wanted to come by and talk to you about the boys."

"Oh, then come on in." He said as he hit a button on the console, opening the door.

Marisa walked inside while holding some papers and smiled at the boys. "Hello Hyperion, Aiden."

"Hi Miss Marisa." They said with smiles.

"I wanted to come on by and let you know about an upcoming parent teacher conference I'm holding next week."

"Ah, excellent, I'll make sure to be there… wait, by parent teacher conference do you mean both the father and mothers together?"

"Any parental or guardian is allowed."

"Ok…. well let's try to limit it, remember that we were keeping some of them seperate for a reason."

"I know, I just thought something like this could be a nice way to help ensure them their kids are getting a proper education, I don't want some of them going paranoid and thinking we're brainwashing them."

"Good idea, anything else?" He asked as he rubbed his chin.

"Just to inform you about how the girls are trying to give them love letters, again." She replied holding out a bag filled with the letters with a few boxes of sweets in there.

"...Really? For my boys?" Jack asked with a groan.

"I keep stopping them and confiscate the stuff, but they're quite persistent."

"Ugh, boys, did you know about this?" Jack asked as he turned, just to see the boys bright red.

"Uh ...noooo." spoke Aiden shaking his head while Hyperion looked away and Mr. Slithers tried whistling innocently ...somehow.

"Ugh, damn it, do I have to make an example out of one of them?"

"Daaaaad, stop it!" Groaned Hyperion.

"This is why we didn't wanna talk about it." Admitted Aiden rubbing the back of his head.

"Still, what do they think they're doing, you're too young for this stuff!"

"Relax Jack, none of it is raunchy." Spoke Marisa putting the bag down. "Although some of them did mention sleepovers for cuddle time."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Jack said as he shook his head.

'What did he expect when he decided to have sons in a zoo full of monster girls?' Wondered Marisa before looking at the pillars. "So what invention are you working on?"

"A new variation of a portal, it's supposed to identify someone in another dimension and zap them here, eliminating the probability of something unexpected coming into the zoo, and it saves us time of catching new test subjects."

"Can't you and my husband use portals?"

"Yes, but one out of every six times we go through a portal into another universe we encounter an unforeseen problem, situation or person."

"Well then I suppose I'll leave you be to test it out."

"Thank you. On that note, do you know where Cynthia is?"

"She said she had to grab something from the classroom before leaving."

"Alright, how is she doing, still sore about the whole taking away her powers thing?" Jack asked as he began to hit some buttons on the machine.

"Oh absolutely. She's been giving me the cold shoulder whenever she can."

"Well, what can we do? She did try to kill my boys, besides, she'll earn them back eventually, right?"

"Of course, but it'll take time."

"Of course. Say, wanna stay and watch the first test?"

"Sure, it'll be interesting to see how it functions, which is something I can test the class on." She smiled making the boys groaned, right as the door slammed open to show a panting Cynthia.

"Ah, Cynthia, how are you doing?" Jack asked as he looked at her.

"I was looking for mommy, I found what I was looking for." She replied walking over to the teacher.

"Well, you're just in time for the test of my new invention." He said before pausing. "Quick question, have you been giving my boys any love letters?"

"Ewww!" She stuck her tongue out and shivered. "That's disgusting!" She puffed out her cheeks. "I only belong to mommy and daddy, you know that uncle Jack."

"I know, just making sure." He said as he sighed in relief. "Ok boys, you can hit the red button now."

"Yay!" They cheered before pushing down on it together as power went into the pillars and started to light it up, making all of them turn to it.

"Ok, let's do this, new test subject here we come!"

The pillars lit up more as sparks came in between them with what looked like a portal slowly forming.

"Yes, yes, it's working, it's working!"

"Oooh, pretty." Spoke Aiden.

"Ok boys, get ready for the first test subject to appear in three ...two ...one...now!"

The vortex kept growing, but nothing came out of it.

"Huh… that's not right, what's going on?" Jack muttered curiously.

"It's probably a dud." Remarked Cynthia bluntly.

"Hey, you take that back, daddy's invention's aren't duds!" Hyperion snapped back with a frown.

"Yeah, it's probably taking a minute to warm up." Spoke Aiden. "It's more impressive than anything your daddy can do."

"You take that back!" Growled Cynthia. "My daddy can do anything!"

"Nuh-uh, our daddy is better!"

"My daddy could beat up your daddy anytime!"

"No way, our daddy would win!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Children stop fighting, now." Spoke Marisa with a frown.

"Yes Miss Marisa/Yes Mommy." They said quickly.

She nodded before a beeping was heard and the wind started picking up. "Jack, what's going on?"

"I don't know, I- shit, I think the wires got crossed, it's trying to suck us in!"

"Kids brace yourselves!" Ordered Marisa while pulling her book out. "I'll bring up a barrier around us."

"Kids, get behind her, I'll try to fix this!"

The children moved behind Marisa as Jack was pushing buttons while the suction got stronger.

"Damn it, the controls aren't responding, I can't stop this!"

"Daddy!" Cried Aiden as he found himself getting pulled up into the air before Hyperion grabbed his hands.

"Hold on!" he cried before he began to get lifted into the air as well. "Oh no!"

"Hiss!" Mr. Slithers let out in a panic.

"Boys! Hold on! Marisa, grab them, please!"

"I got them!" She grabbed Aiden and started to speak a spell, making all of them glow green, but the suction got so strong the glow shattered and she started getting pulled up. "It's too strong!"

"Damn it, I don't think I can stop this!" Jack cried before he began to get lifted up as well.

"Mommy!" Cynthia stretched her arms out to grab Marisa's hooves and tried moving back, but found her body getting pulled up drop by drop and started losing her form. "Ahhh!"

"Damn it, we're going to be able to stop it, brace yourselves!" Jack called as he closed his eyes. 'If this is reversed I hope the safe containment procedures I set up aren't in effect as well.'

"Ahhh!" Screamed the boys as they went sucked in first, followed by Marisa, and then Cynthia. Finally Jack was sucked up before the machine powered off.

(Somewhere in a different universe)

The next thing the five knew, they were falling out from the sky.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" They cried before hitting the ground with a thud.

"Owwww…. It hurts…" Hyperion groaned.

"Owie…" Aiden let out while landing on grass while Mr. Slithers was dangling from a small branch, Cynthia found herself stuck in a log, with Marisa landing in a puddle.

"Ugh ...is everyone still alive?" Groaned Jack, who had landed on a wood fence.

"Yeah, but that hurt." Hyperion let out.

"Ok, let's get up and figure out where we are." Said Jack as he stood up and cracked his back.

The others tried to do the same with winces while trying to get the stars out of their eyes.

"Ugh, I feel wei- wait, these aren't my clothes!" Cried out Aiden as he looked down in shock. He was wearing what looked like a short sleeved green top that clung to his body with red long pants.

"Yeah, something is strange." Said Jacka s he looked down to see he was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with an orange ascot and blue pants.

"That's putting it mildly." Remarked Marisa wearing a long sleeved orange sweater with a red short skirt with matching shoes with her glasses looking more square framed. "Where did they come from?"

"Why am I in a dog costume?!" Aiden cried as he looked down to see he was in a brown doggie one piece costume with a blue collar around his neck with Mr. Slithers on his shoulders with a similar collar on him.

"Hahahaha! You look ridiculous!" Laughed Cynthia who was wearing a purple dress with a lavender short skirt and lighter skin leggings and purple high heels, which she tripped over and fell on her face. "Oof!"

"Ha! Who's ridiculous now?" Laughed Aiden, making her growl.

"Why you!" She held her hand out to slime him, but nothing happened. "H-Huh? Why isn't it working?" She said as she tried again, but to no avail.

"What is it sweetie?" Asked Marisa.

"My hand, it won't stretch out."

"Wait… my inventions, where are they?!" Jack cried as he quickly searched his pockets.

"My books gone too!" Spoke Marisa looking around while looking at her hands. "And my magic...I can't feel any of it."

"Wait….shit, I know what happened!" Jack groaned. "I designed the machine to neutralize any danger that the people being teleported might pose, so their powers, weapons, anything dangerous is taken away for awhile, and when the subjects arrive at the zoo they're teleported into a white jumpsuit to avoid any cases of taking someone when they're naked, but since we went to another universe the machine changed out clothes to fit this world."

"Silly ones I might add. Who would wear an orange sweater like this?"Asked Marisa with the sweater hugging her chest.

"I don't know, but for now we better find somewhere safe to stay, it looks like a storm is coming." Jack said as he looked around before pausing. "Marisa, where the hell are we?"

"From the looks of it I'd say some kind of old abandoned lumber yard." she replied looking around at the old wood cutting tools and buildings with logs on the side.

"Ok, how about this then, why are we at an old abandoned lumber yard?"

"I don't have all the answers, but if I had to guess, it was that vortex that sucked us up." she remarked in a blunt tone.

"All right, more questions, but first we should find some shelter, it looks like it's about to start pouring any second now."

And cue cold rain that came down on them.

"Look, it's a second." remarked Cynthia with a smirk.

"Alright, everyone into that creepy ass house, come on." Said Jack as he took the twins and began to run towards the front door of what looked like an old house. "Come on girls, for all we know this raid could be acidic!"

Marisa picked Cynthia up and followed him as they got on the porch and tried opening the door, but it was locked.

"Ugh, damn it, I should have known it would be locked!"

"Let me try." Cynthia moved over and tried to liquify her hand, but it still wouldn't happen, making her frown and strain to make it work. "Come on...come on!"

"Cynthia, that won't work, your not a slime at the moment, or at the very least a very solid one, like jello."

That made the boys and snake snicker with her glaring, only for the door to slowly open with a creak making them turn and see what looked like an old man with white hair and a long beard standing there.

"Hmm? Who's there?" He asked squinting his eyes. "I don't have my glasses with me right now, so it's a bit hard to see right now."

"Um… Hi, I'm Jack, our uh… van broke down a few nights ago, and I was hoping we could stay here until the weather cleared up?"

"Oh! Of course there fella, come right on in." He spoke opening the door. "Mind the dust though, been a while since I had visitors."

"No problem, thank you for having us."

The group walked in and noted how dark it was while the old man went over to the fireplace to get the wood burning with Marisa noting numerous animal heads on the walls.

"You have quite the home here."

"Yes, back in the day, my family made a fortune through lumber and we built ourselves this home, but times have gotten hard and now I'm the only one left." He remarked as the fire lit up. "Go ahead and get warm by the fire, I'll get you all something to drink."

"Do you need some help?" Asked Marisa. "It seems a bit dark around here."

"No, no, I'm fine, please, make yourself comfortable." He spoke heading to the back while the twinstried to get warm while Cynthia was looking at some family portraits on the shelves.

'There's a lot of old people on these walls, they look pretty stuck up.' She idly remarked while Mr. Slithers curled up on the floor with the fire warming him up.

"So, where were you and your wife headed?" Called the man from deep inside the house.

"Oh! Well...we were on a family road trip, just to see the sights, that's all."

"Well you won't see much around here." Remarked the man who slowly came back with cups on a tray. "Ever since the lumber yard closed down, this place has been nothing but a ghost town."

"Yeah, that's too bad mister." Aiden said as he took one of the cups.

"Course I don't blame them. I wouldn't wanna be around here too much myself, not with him around." Muttered the man as the cups were taken and were filled with warm water.

"Him?" spoke Marisa. "Who?"

"Someone you could consider the greatest lumberjack in the world." He spoke sitting down. "Back in the day when this town was a flourishing community, lumberjacks came from all over to cut down the trees to make money, but there was one lumberjack who outshined them all. That man's name was Bunyon the Best."

"Ok...if this was so long ago then how is he still around?"

"Well, he's not technically around...or rather he is, but just his spirit. The legend says that old Bunyon made a couple of enemies and one day they took him out, cut his head off with his own axe."

The image made Aiden and Hyperion grimace with Cynthia unfazed.

"Some say these enemies were jealous of him because he could cut down an acre of trees on his own in two days with his own axe. He lived for nature and was a master at cutting wood." the old man shook his head. "Some even say he would chop wood just to pass the time at night because he was full of energy. That's why I think he's stuck around after all these years, because he doesn't want to move on. Or rather, he can't."

"Ok...so the ghost is still around?" Jack asked, a bit unconvinced.

"Yup. Sometimes the sound of his axe hitting wood is still heard on stormy nights like this. But I wouldn't worry about it too much. If you leave him alone, he won't cause no trouble."

"If there's a ghost around, why not move?" Asked Marisa.

"I would if I could, but I feel it's my job to look after this place until my last breath." He said before reaching under his chair to pull out a crossbow. "And I'll be damned if they drag me away to a retirement home!"

The twins shivered seeing the bow while Cynthia yawned.

"Are we going to bed down here?"

"Oh, no, I have rooms you can all stay in if you don't mind some dust."

"I'm sure we can make due, right Jack?" Asked Marisa.

"Of course."

"Great, and if you see anyone alive walking around it's probably that damn real estate agent who keeps trying to buy the place."

"H-He doesn't have an axe, does he?" Asked Hyperion with a nervous tone.

"I don't think so, she's too cowardly to kill anyone." Replied the old man before standing up. "Follow me, I'll show you the rooms."

"Great, thanks."

"Also, I hope you don't mind if the girls and boys sleep separately, I'm a bit old fashioned like that."

"It's fine, Cynthia gets a bit scared when not near me in this weather." Smiled Marisa with Cynthia blushing.

"Mommy! Don't say that!"

Aiden and Hyperion snickered to themselves making the slime glare at them.

'Dead men walking!' She thought as she kept glaring at them.

The group made it upstairs and to two open bedrooms with Jack and his boys taking one, and Marisa taking the other with Cynthia.

"So, how are you boys feeling?"

"I'm ok… but this feels weird." Aiden said as he sat on the bed.

"Yeah, being in a house where there might be a ghost with an axe." Muttered Hyperion with a gulp.

"Son, you live in a massive laboratory that houses thousands of dangerous and sometimes murderous creatures."

"But they're all locked up and can't get to us with an axe!"

"You got me there." Jack chuckled as he sat down on the bed. "Look, this is just temporary, ok?"

"Yeah, plus Mr. Slithers isn't scared, isn't that right?" Aiden said as he looked at his snake who just nodded.

"Good, now you boys get some sleep, ok?"

"Ok daddy." They said with a nod, making him smile as we cut over to Marisa and Cynthia.

"Ugh! Those two are gonna get it later." Grumbled Cynthia.

"Honey, are you embarrassed because you tripped earlier?" Asked Marisa tilting her head while looking at her glasses.

"No, it's because they thought it was funny about...you know."

"About what I said about you sleeping with me?"

"About being scared of the storm." She huffed.

"But you are honey, why would I lie to them?"

"Because it's embarrassing! It makes me feel like a little kid!"

Marisa put the glasses on before moving over and sat down, then picked Cynthia up in her arms. "Cynthia, you might seem like a child, but do you really think after all the fun times we've had with your father, you could be considered like other kids?"

"...No, not really…" She said as she looked away.

"Besides, you always get a comfy night sleep on two extra cozy pillows, don't you?" Teased Marisa.

"They are pretty soft…" She said with a small blush.

"See? So why should it matter if they know or not?"

"Well… I still don't like them laughing." Shew said with a pout.

"Well, would it cheer you up if you slept with me, in the nude?"

"It sure would!" She cried happily as she tore off the clothes, only for them to reappear on her. "Huh? Hey!" She grabbed them and tore them off, only for them to come back on again. "No! No no no, this can't be happening!"

"Huh, I wonder if this universe doesn't allow nudity?" Wondered Marisa as Cynthia curled on her side of the bed and tried to keep from yelling out in rage.

"AM I JUST STUCK WEARING THIS FOREVER?!"

"Hmmm, try going behind something and try changing into something else?"

"Good idea mommy!" She spoke before running into the bathroom. She then quickly emerged now wearing a purple nightgown. "I don't know where this came from, I just thought of pjs and this appeared on me!"

"Hmm, that's very peculiar." She said as she scratched her chin. "It's almost like we're in a cartoon."

"That sounds silly."

"Well we are in another universe, but I agree, that is silly." She nodded as Cynthia walked over with a pout. "There there honey, you can still rest against my breasts for tonight."

"It won't be the same with clothes on." She pouted.

"Well I guess if you wanna be picky, we should stop altogether." Smiled Marisa with a shrug before moving the sheats up. "Oh well, I guess your father will have to make do when we get home. Completely all his to cuddle up to and squeeze."

"Hey, you can't do that!" She cried out in shock.

"Of course I can honey. After all, if bare breasts are the only thing you can sleep against, then I guess that means those nights when all three of us share a bed to cuddle with our clothes on will have to stop too. Oh well, they were fun while they lasted."

"W-What?! Why are you doing this?!"

"Well if you don't be picky and be glad to have my breasts nearby, bare or covered, then I won't bring it up again, sound fair?"

"Ok. ok, whatever you want, really!"

"Good girl." Smiled Marisa pulling Cynthia into a hug who pouted, but hugged back.

"You're mean."

"No, I'm a mother, and you should know I was teasing you~"

"It was still mean." She said as Marisa turned off the lights.

"Well let's try to get some sleep now, good night Cynthia."

"Goodnight Mommy." She said before closing her eyes.

(Later)

"Aiden… I'm hungry." Whispered Hyperion who was still awake and staring at the ceiling.

"I know… but daddy's asleep." His brother whispered back. "Can't you go back to sleep?"

"No… wanna go look for some food?"

"Sure."

Both of them got out of bed and tiptoed out of the room and down the stairs.

"So, where do you think the kitchen is Aiden?"

"Probably where the man went to when he got us drinks."

"Good call." He said, both unaware of the figure watching them. They tried to navigate through the dark carefully until reaching the kitchen which looked really dusty.

"Hey Hyperion, think we can find some snacks in here?"

"Maybe, but I don't know if there will be anything that hasn't expired, why?"

"All this walking is making me hungry."

"Ok, then let's see if there's something for you to eat."

Both of them split up and started looking around the cupboards and drawers.

"Are you finding anything Hyperion?"

"Not here." he spoke looking under the sink. "What about you?"

"Nada, sorry." he replied looking in the empty fridge.

"Ugh, who doesn't stock their kitchen?"

"Here, lets try this walk in cupboard."

"Good call." Said Hyperion as he walked over to his brother

Both opened the doors. Only to look upward in horror as standing there was a translucent ghostly lumberjack with an axe.

"T-That's not food!"

"Run!"

The ghost cried out before they slammed the doors and bolted as the axe hit the doors.

"DAAAAAD!"

"HEEEELLLLPPPP!"

They bolted up the stairs and jumped on the bed, making Jack wake up right away and saw his sons look as pale as ghosts.

"Huh? What's going on, where were you two?" He asked in confusion.

"Kitchen! Food! Scary ghost! HELP!"

"Wait, ghost?!" He said as he got up and looked around. "Show yourself you bastard!"

"He's in the kitchen!"

"Alright, you boys stay here. Actually, go over to Marisa and Cynthia's room and wait for me, I'll check it out." He got up and went out of the room and to the kitchen while on high alert. 'Ok, there's some kind of monster here, and for all I know it wants to kill us.'

When he reached the kitchen and looked around, nothing looked out of place. 'Ok, I don't see a ghost… maybe they were mistaken?'

"Jack, what's going on?" Asked Marisa entering with Cynthia while Aiden and Hyperion hid behind her shivering with Mr. Slithers hiding in Aiden's costume.

"Apparently they saw a ghost."

"A big scary lumberjack one!"

"It was scary and tried to chop us up!"

"Are you sure, maybe you just saw a scary shadow?"

"No way! It was in there!" Aiden pointed at the cupboard.

"Liar." Growled Cynthia in annoyance. "You didn't see anything."

"Yes we did!"

"Then where'd the ghost go to? I don't see it."

"It disappeared!"

"Because it's a ghost."

"Kids, stop fighting." Frowned Marisa. "Right now there's nothing here, which means we should go back to bed and get some rest."

"But what about the ghost?!"

"Well, we'll just deal with it if we see it again." Sighed Jack. "If we don't get sleep we won't be able to do anything."

"I… ok daddy." Hyperion said with a sigh.

All of them headed back up the stairs and to the rooms.

"Night girls, have a good sleep." Jack said with a yawn as they entered their rooms.

"Night Jack, don't let the bed bugs bite." Marisa called before they closed the doors.

(Later)

There was rain pouring outside the windows as Cynthia was tossing and turning, even while she tried clinging to Marisa, but she was having trouble get back to sleep. 'I wanna go home… why do we have to stay here?' She thought as she kept stirring restlessly.

That's when an odd sound was heard, making her look around as it sounded like something hitting wood. 'Huh? What is that?' She thought as she got up to investigate. She heard it coming from outside and peaked out to see nothing out there but old cut down logs, minus something moving on top of one of them. 'Who is that, is that a person?' She thought as she squinted her eyes. When she got a clear look she went wide eyed seeing the translucent lumberjack the brothers spotted who was hacking away at the tree over and over while grunting. 'Wait, is that a ghost? Those two weren't making it up?'

The lumberjack stopped and slowly turned his head to the house and seemed to look at Cynthia with a growl and let out a yell before he climbed down the logs and walked to the house dragging his axe.

"Pay ...they'll pay…."

'I need to tell Mommy!' She ran over and started shaking Marisa. "Mommy, mommy wake up!"

"Mmm, not now Cynthia, mommy needs rest."

"I saw a ghost!"

"That's nice honey, now go to bed."

"It's coming to the house! It has an axe!"

"Is it like the ghost Jack's boys saw?" She asked with a yawn.

"Yes! It's coming here to chop us up!" She spoke scared before they heard a banging sound coming from downstairs. "Ah! It's here!"

"Wait, what?" Marisa said as she sat up. "Wait, the ghost is real?"

"Yes!" She jumped in Marisa's arms. "Save me mommy!"

"I will, but first let's wake the boys." She picked her up and rushed out into the hall and heard the banging before knocking on Jack's room. "Jack! Wake up!"

"Huh? What is it?" Yawned the scientist as the two boys began to groan.

"Ghost!"

"Ghosts?!" Yelped Aiden and Hyperion while hugging each other as the banging got louder.

"Wait, really? There's actually a ghost?"

"It's at the door!" cried out Cynthia.

"Ok, no one panic." Jack said before the boys ran past him.

"Panic!"

Jack facepalmed before taking off after them as they found themselves down the stairs and saw the front door shaking while the knob jiggled.

"Maybe we should run." Spoke Marisa before it slowly stopped and she felt a hand on her shoulder. "I'm fine Jack, you can take your hand off."

"Um ...that's not my hand."

She blinked as they turned before jumping since it was the old man holding a candle with the light casting some shadows over his face.

"What's all this racket? It's enough to wake the dead."

"Ah! Sorry sir, but our kids saw someone trying to get in."

"That's crazy, no one should be out in this rain." he walked to the door and reached for the knob.

"Don't open it!"

"It's the lumberjack ghost!"

"What? That's crazy talk." He opened the door up where they saw a man in a suit standing there with slicked back brown hair and holding an umbrella with a suitcase and looking annoyed. "Oh, what are you doing here?"

"Apparently catching a cold. Could you have taken any longer?"

"Yes, and I should have, I told you to get lost yesterday." Frowned the old man. "I'm not changing my mind."

"Uh, excuse me." Spoke up Marisa. "But just who are you?"

"I'm, John Smith, I'm a real estate agent." He replied stepping inside. "I'm just here to discuss some business regarding the land this home is built on."

"And I told you I'm not selling, now get out before I get my gun."

"Please Mr. Fortrue, reconsider my offer. The land here is nothing short of cheap without any real business going on. It's just sitting here collecting dust, and my offer to buy it up is more than enough to keep you satisfied for years to come."

"And I told you I'm perfectly happy where I am, now this is harassment and you have trespassed, so I am within my legal rights to shoot you, and I will if you aren't gone within the next minute, got it?"

The man narrowed his eyes before sighing and nodded before turning around. "Very well, but keep in mind, I ALWAYS get what I want, good night to you all." Before walking away as the door was slammed by the old man.

"Damn vulture, bastards been hounding me for months."

"Months? All for this land?" Asked Marisa confused.

"Yeah, he ain't the first and he ain't gonna be the last, I've had railroad companies, resorts, highway developers all ask me to sell, I own the lot here and the surrounding hundred or so acres of woods."

"But what about the ghost?" Asked Cynthia. "I saw it! It was walking over here and saw me."

"Probably some late night mist playing tricks." Said the man as he began to hobble away. Sorry you had to get up for that nasty encounter, but I'd recommend going back to sleep."

"Yeah, we could all use it." Spoke Marisa. "Come on, let's get back to bed everyone."

"Alright. Come on boys, lets go to sleep."

"B-B'But the ghost!"

"Cynthia saw it! It means there's an axe wielding ghost out there!"

"Come on, we don't know if there is one for sure, lets just get some sleep, ok?"

"But dad!"

"I'm sorry boys, but unless me or Marisa see it there's not much we can do."

"Come on mommy, you believe me, don't you?"

"I'm sorry honey, maybe you just saw the real estate agent and mistook him as the ghost?"

"It wasn't him! It was a ghost!"

"Cynthia, enough, there is no ghost here, I don't think there are monsters in this universe."

"But-"

"Shush young lady, now." She spoke sternly.

"Yes Mommy…" She said quietly.

All of them went back to the rooms and back to the beds with the kids having a bit of difficulty to go to sleep.

(Next day)

"Well, how are you folks doing, sleep well last night?"

"Well, some more than others." Admitted Marisa.

"Lumberjack ...gonna get us ...doomed…." Cynthia muttered sleepily.

"No...get away…." Muttered Aiden with a snore.

Hyperion was passed out on the floor, making the old man sweat drop.

"Sorry your kids didn't get much sleep."

"It's alright, but we better head out, thank you for your hospitality." bowed Marisa.

"No problem, I hope you all have better luck with your car later."

With that the two headed out of the house and walked down a nearby path through the woods.

"So… what do we do now?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but something feels fishy here."

"Besides the weird guy and real estate agent?"

"Yes, I trust Cynthia and know she wouldn't go and play a prank like that. Especially when she was quick to deny the boy's claims of seeing a ghost, so I believe they might have seen something."

"Yeah, though in all honesty there is a good chance multiple people died there, that was a logging yard that has a long history, and those are infamous for having more than a few fatalities."

"I think we should stick around a bit, but without telling anyone." Remarked Marisa with a smile. "Something tells me we have a dilemma to figure out."

"If you say so, but let's be careful, it seems like the old guy has a bit of a trigger finger."

"Please Jack, do I look like someone who'd get caught snooping?"

"Touche, but we do have three small children with us who may not be as stealthy."

"Consider this a learning experience for them."

"Good point. Ok kids, who's ready to find a murderous ghost?"

All three of them were silent before pointing to each other.

"Great, you're all ready! Now then, do you know what we need kids?' Jack asked, making them gulp nervously. "Live bait~"

"He'll do it!" Cynthia quickly pushed Aiden up front.

"N-No way, Cynthia will, monsters love to eat little girls!"

"Hiss." Let out Mr. Slithers.

"See? Mr. Slithers agrees with me."

"I vote cynthia too!" Piped up Hyperion.

"Alright, three votes for Cynthia, anyone else?"

"The snake shouldn't get to vote against me!"

"I know, I'm voting for you to be bait."

"Eh?! Mommy help!"

"Well… there is a majority vote honey…." Spoke Marisa with Cynthia paling and going slack jawed.

"Alright, you're the bait Cynthia." Jack said with a smile, making her shake her head.

"No way! I'm no bait." She crossed her arms with a huff.

"Sure you are, now then, I have a plan." Jack said with a devious grin.

"Does it involve a zany trap?" Asked Marisa.

"Yep." He said with a nod. "We're going to have Cynthia lure the ghost towards a giant net that will fall down on a pile of logs, send them rolling down onto a pile of coconuts that will hit the ghost, knocking him off balance and send him flying into a hole."

"Uh daddy?" Aiden raised his hand.

"Yes Aiden?"

"Where are we going to find coconuts?"

"In that convenient pile of coconuts over there." He said as he pointed towards a crate of said nuts.

The kids all blinked in confusion while Marisa rubbed her chin.

"I didn't see those there."

"I didn't either, let's chalk it up to the normal insanity of this universe."

"Well we've had to deal with stuff that made less sense." Marisa said as Jack began to set up the trap.

"Cool, now go out there and try to attract that ghosts attention Cynthia."

"Ugh! Fine." She huffed before walking off.

"Try to look innocent and like easy prey!"

"I figured as much!" She called back. "This better work!"

"Trust me, it will!"

"Do you really think that?" Asked Marisa.

"Eh, fifty fifty. So, how do you feel, do you think your powers are coming back?"

"Not even a twinge."

"Damn it." Muttered Jack in annoyance.

(Later)

"Oh mister lumberjack? Where are you?" Called out Cynthia trying to look innocent and scared. "You're not gonna jump out and scare me, are you?" She called while internally grimacing. 'I swear I'm going to kill Jack and those idiots for voting me as the bait.'

All she got was owls hooting as the forest was filling up with a mist which made her shiver due to the drop in temperature.

'Ok, just stay calm, you've literally eaten scarier things for breakfast before...but back then I had power, now I'm just squishy…' She thought while hearing the sound of sticks breaking and felt a shiver go up her spine. 'Ok, maybe I should head back for a bit, j-just until the fog clears up.'

But before she could, she heard a low growling sound that was coming her way.

'No...no no no, why now?!' She thought shaking.

"Pay… they'll all pay ...starting with you!"

She slowly turned her head and went wide eyed seeing the ghost standing there with his axe in his hands and growling. He raised the axe before she yelped and slipped past his legs as he brought it down and started running. "AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Get back… get back here!" he growled before he took off after her.

"Get away get away get away!" She cried out in a panic.

"I'm going to skin you alive!"

"AAAAHHHHHH!" She let out, which was heard by the others from their hiding spot.

"Yes, she found him!" Jack said with a grin. "Now we just wait till she runs by, then we trap him."

"Ok… but what if it doesn't work?"

"Then I clone a new Cynthia when we get home."

"Jack." Glared Marisa. "That's my daughter you're talking about."

"I know, I know, but I'm 95% sure this will work, so don't worry, ok?"

"AHHHHHHH!" Screamed Cynthia running near a pile of logs where the trap was. "HEEEELP!"

"Ok ...almost...now Hyperion!" Jack called out as the ghost got in place.

Said boy cut the rope holding the net up as the ghost looked up and cried out as it landed on him, causing him to try and yank it off as he walked onto a pile of lumber. Aiden quickly grabbed Cynthia and pulled her to safety as the trap went into action. This leading to the pile rolling down near the pile of coconuts before they were hit, making them fly up and pelt his face, only to cry out as he went flying down a hole.

"Yes, it worked! Come on gang, lets see who this ghost really is!"

They moved over to the hole and looked down, only to go wide eyed as they saw the lumberjack climbing up the hole with his axe and the net moved off, and looking REALLY pissed off.

"Quick, kick it in the head!" Jack cried as he raced forward and punted the ghost on the head, making it lose its grip and fall back into the hole.

"I don't think we can find out who it is if they're at the bottom." Sweatdropped Marisa.

"True, but I think he's unconscious, and since my foot actually made contact we can safely say that is not a ghost."

"It's still scary." Remarked Aiden.

"True that. Ok, who wants to tie Cynthia to a rope, throw her down the hole so she can grab the ghost and pull him up?"

"No way! I say they should go down there!" She pointed to the boys.

"Hmmm, let's put it to a vote."

"No way! Last time we voted I got chased!"

"Come on, this is a completely fair way of deciding, right Marisa?"

"True."

"Mommy, why are you siding with him?!"

"Well, letting everyone vote for what they want is fair, plus it's something to consider while you're punished."

"The ghost wants my skin though!"

"And you are a slime, even if he tried something, he can't really hurt you." She said as Jack and his sons raised their hands.

"It's official, Cynthia is going down the hole."

"No fair!" She cried as Jack grabbed her and tied a rope around her waist.

"Life's not fair, that's part of life."

"I'll get you for this." She growled before being pushed into the hole.

"Grab his face and just keep pulling until the mask comes off!"

Cynthia grumbled as she was lowered down. She gulped as she saw the lumberjack growling and laying on the ground. 'Ok, just have to do this fast.'

"Ugh ...pay…."

'Yeah yeah, now hold still so I can take your mask off.' Thought Cynthia as she reached out towards the ghost, but as he hand was almost there, the ghost woke up and let out a roar making her reel her hand back and pale as he slowly got up. "P-Pull me up! Pull me up!"

"You got the mask?"

"PULL ME UP!"

"Ok, ok, pushy." Jack sighed as she was yanked upwards.

"GRAAAAHHH!" Roared the lumberjack grabbing at Cynthia which he barely missed before he started climbing back up.

"Hey, he's coming back up!"

"Ok boys, new plan, me and Marisa will start shoveling dirt in and you two hit him on the head with a shovel if he gets close to the top. He'll either beg for us to stop and reveal who he is or…. Well, he won't be our problem anymore."

"AHHH!" Screamed Cynthia reaching the top and went running, causing Jack to get dragged with her due to the rope still in his hands.

"Ah! Cynthia, stop running!"

"Oh dear." Spoke Marisa before she and the boys turned to see the lumberjack rising up with a growl. "Boys?"

"On it!" They cried before whacking the ghost on the head with their shovels.

"Grah! Pay! Pay!" He roared as he grabbed them and tossed them aside.

"Ah! Sorry Marisa!" They cried as they backed up in fear.

"Boys, now would be a good time to RUN!" She grabbed their backs and started running after Jack and Cynthia with the lumberjack after them, all of them heading to the house.

"Augh, what happened to the plan?!" Jack groaned as they saw the Lumberjack catching up to them.

"Ahhh!" Screamed Cynthia who knocked the door down and went up the stairs while the sound of a catchy 80s song started playing in the background as Marisa and the boys followed them with the ghost hot on their tail. Soon they reached a long hall full of doors, making them split up and head into different rooms.

The lumberjack growled and went through a random door before closing it, while another door opened with Cynthia running out while Jack got free of the rope and went through another random door. Quickly Hyperion and Aiden emerged from another, only to be on a tandem bicycle. This leading to them riding by Jack who followed through another door as it slammed shut before Marisa ran into the hall and looked around, then ducked into another door right as the lumberjack poked his head out and scratched his head.

Cue this going on for a bit more before they all emerged at once and ran into each other.

"Pay!" Roared the lumberjack who took a swing at them, only for them to duck and go running down the hall as he followed and took wild and random swings around anything near him.

"How do we stop this guy?!" Jack called as they dodged another swing.

"I'm guessing begging for ours lives is out of the question!" Spoke Marisa while throwing a random vase at the ghost.

"C-Can we throw Cynthia at it again?" Aiden asked nervously.

"I'll throw your snake at it if you even try it!"

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

"Well I'm not getting thrown to the sharks again!"

"Both of you stop fighting or I'll throw you both to the monster!"

Both of them quickly clammed up and rounded the corner to the hall before finding they hit a dead end.

"Shit, a dead end! We're screwed!"

They all turned to see the lumberjack blocking their way while gripping his axe tightly.

"Um… any plans Marisa?"

"Kiss our butts goodbye?"

"Pay ...PAY!" roared the lumberjack looming at them as the kids held each other in fear.

"Hiya!" Cried out a figure behind the ghost before the ghost got hit on the back of the head, making it fall down like a sack of bricks.

The group blinked and looked up to see the real estate agent rubbing his hand.

"Well, that was thicker than I imagined."

"Wait, what are you doing here?!"

"You're welcome, no need to thank me." He remarked sarcastically.

"Sorry, thank you for saving us. We're just a bit uh… shaken up." Jack said as he slowly moved towards the ghost. "So… let's see who this really is."

The ghost groaned before Jack grabbed the face and pulled off the mask before they gasp.

"The old man?" Spoke Cynthia as they looked at the old man whose eyes were swirling around.

"Yes, old man mcman." Said the real estate agent.

"Yeah… but why would he do this?"

"Well I can shed some light on that, after all, it's my job." Spoke the agent before pulling out a badge from his suit. "My occupation isn't really a real estate agent, but a federal agent. I was assigned on this job due to the alleged money laundering this man's family committed. You see years ago his family DID own this land, but rumors had been circulating around on them using sneaky and illegal means to acquire it, but without any proof we couldn't arrest them, so they sent me here and I've been trying to get him to 'sell' the land because we figured the wealth they had accumulated was hidden here and needed it as proof to properly arrest him."

"Now I see." Spoke Marisa. "The pictures of his family did seem odd. Even if they did own this land, their clothes seemed far too expensive for a lumber business in a town this size."

"Exactly, and I think he sensed what I was here for and donned the costume to scare us off."

"Well, he tried to murder us so at the very least you can charge him with that."

"Don't be stupid." Grumbled the old man. "That axe I was using was a replica, it couldn't cut wood even if I tried. I left the real one behind since I just wanted you gone, not dead."

"Wait, I'm confused though." Spoke Cynthia. "Why would he try and cut wood at night when we were all in bed?"

"I was trying to find the fortune." He huffed while the agent made him stand. "You think I'd go out there in the rain for nothing? Heck no. My family stashed away a fortune somewhere around here, and the last thing my father told me was they hid it in a tree, so I've been trying to scare people away and find it on my own, but even after all these years, I couldn't find it."

"So you did hide a fortune here… but if you don't know where it is then I'm not quite sure what I can charge you with."

"Actually, I think I can help with that." Smirked Marisa. "If you'll follow me downstairs, I can find just what you need."

"Alright, lead the way ma'am."

All of them headed downstairs as Marisa went over to the wall beside the fireplace and put her hand on it.

"You said your father said he hid the fortune in a tree, right?"

"Yeah."

"But tell me, did he say it was a tree outside?"

"No, he just said it was a tree then flipped me off before dying."

"Well I found something." She moved a small table aside before grabbing at a hidden spot near the bottom of the wall before giving it a tug before a sound was heard as she lifted it up, only for them to see a pile of gold, jewels, and old silver dollars poured out onto the floor. "A secret compartment hollowed out in the walls, walls made of a tree that isn't indigineous to this area, which seemed odd since the rest of this house was used with the nearby resources. It's been hiding here for years."

"...that old bastard!"

"Welp, you're going away for a long time, sir."

"Why?! I didn't embezzle this money, everyone who did is dead, the statute of limitations have expired!"

"Well that shows how much you know. The government passed a recent law, that being if there is any amount of money that reaches over 50,000 that is unaccounted for and not in the circulation of money, the statute of limitations doesn't matter until it's all found, not to mention some of those people you scared away suffered psychological trauma, with a few dealing with heart problems after you scared them off."

"What?! That's wrong, I've only scared off you and these people!"

"Nice try, but several witnesses accounts and tourists who stopped by confirmed you were there to greet them, which means you were aware of other people coming here."

"Oooh, damn it!" He cursed with a groan. "I almost had all that treasure for myself, and I could have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you no good nose random strangers."

"Hiss."

"Oh, and you're tiny snake too."

"Well… that happened." Jack said before their clothes suddenly reappeared. "Hey, my clothes are back."

"Mine too!"

"And mine!"

"Well of course they did, the mysteries solved." Smiled Marisa. "It wasn't going to be permanent after all."

"Wait, did you know what was going on this whole time?!"

"Why Jack, that's quite the bold accusation."

"Is it true though? Is that why you let Cynthia do all those dangerous things?"

"Well that, and because I wanted her to feel a little fear to scare her. After all, she IS still being punished, and she was never in any real danger. I mean come now, a slime would never have gotten hurt or killed by a ghost, much less an old man in a costume. I was ready in the event of real danger, but I figured it would be more interesting to see how we survived WITHOUT our usual abilities. Luckily I got my powers back last night while I was trying to sleep or else I might have been really worried."

"...Fine, let's just get out of here, I have an urge to experiment on some ghosts."

"But I don't get something." Spoke Aiden. "How did you know we'd go back to normal after the mystery was solved."

"I used my book to help me get a feel for this dimension and discovered the different field it generated was causing us to abide by its rules for the time being, and after learning that, I decided to play along. As for the treasure? Well it's like I said, a different wood from a different tree not native to this area, which any Hakutaku could have said if they had a knowledge on plant life."

"Ok. Well kids, only one thing to do now. Fill our pockets full of cash then get the hell out of here."

"Yay!"

"Alright kids, go nuts,and remember, gold is better than silver!"

They dove over and started grabbing handfuls while Marisa turned to the audience with a wink.

"Happy Halloween out there, try not to get caught by any ghoulies out there. You never know what might be sneaking around, ready to chop you up into pieces." she chuckled as the screen went black.


	190. Chapter 190

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 190

A pair of siblings end up in the woods and wind up with a much better life.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In the middle of halloween night a car stopped in a mountain.

"Sis, something doesn't feel right." said a thin 'girl' with a beautiful face and black hair tied in small pony tail who was shivering in 'her' seat.

"What do you mean? It's nighttime so we better get some rest." said a tall woman that looked almost the same as the thin 'girl', but with a more mature and feminine figure who was in the driver's seat.

"Wait, weren't going to spend the night in gamps house today?"

"That was the plan, but it's late now, plus isn't it fun to spend night in a dark mountain in mountain?"

"No!" 'she' cried out in fear. "Don't you remember any horror movie? The mountains at night, around this time of year, is the kind of stuff where slasher killers show up at!"

"It's also the place and time where black people are the first ones to die, where people trip over nothing and all the killers are faster than light even though they are carrying huge weapons."

"You know what I mean Sara!"

"You also know what I mean Luce, all this is a movies talk, and if it's real we will see it now."

"Look, let's just turn around, drive to gramps, and maybe we can make it before it hits midnight."

"Well the bad news here is that it's midnight now." she remarked looking at the car's clock. "So really it's technically November."

"Oh god what are gonna do!? We can't stay here at night!"

"I told you brother, we are going to rest here, it's too dark for me to drive anyway." she remarked before turning the car off making Luce screaming. "Quiet! I don't need you screaming right in my ear."

"It's pitch black out, I have a good reason to scream!"

"Damn, for a guy, you really need to man up more." she rolled her eyes. "It's dark out, it's not gonna bite."

"Not darkness but think I saw a wolf before."

"Really? Want to know when it came from?"

"What?"

"Long ago there was an ugly witch, so ugly she was forced to live in a mountain alone, one day a beautiful woman came to this mountain where the witch happen to see her, she envied her beauty and so threw a curse on her that turned her into bloodthirsty wolf, now the beautiful woman runs in the mountain trying to enjoy humans flesh." she chuckled making her brother shake and go pale.

"I-is this R-r-real?"

"Oh come on! You seriously believe this stuff?"

"Well it DOES sound real..."

"Well I heard it from a friend, a very good liar if you ask me."

"So it's not real?" said Luce while feeling some relief.

"I didn't say that." She chuckled making him let out a brief squeak of fear. "Come on, take it easy, sleep and tomorrow will be a bright new day...that's if no wolf attacked us of course."

"Sara!"

"Kidding kidding, maybe."

"You are insufferable!" said Luce as he decided to give up on asking her and sleep.

"Love you too bro." she said as she prepared herself to sleep also, only to hear a weird noise. That being crickets and what sounded like a howl.

"W-what is that?", said Luce as he hugged her arm.

"Relax, probably a wild pup staying up late like you."

"I'm late because of you!"

"Point, it's probably noth-" she said before a rock broke the window behind her. "..okay, maybe we need to check this."

"You check it! I'm not going out!" He cried jumping in the back making her sigh.

"I pity whoever will marry you."

"Just go check it!"

"Yeah, yeah, I will deal with whoever hurt my car, you stay hidden." she spoke opening the car before getting out. "But if I get mauled, I'll haunt you." she teased.

"Don't joke like this!"

"Who's joking?" Sara said in a spooky tone as she left her brother and faded in darkness.

Luce shivered while gulping and trying not to piss himself.

*With Sara*

"Show up! I promise I won't hurt you that much!" shouted Sara, but no reply came. "Come on! I know I heard something! Someone threw a rock and smashed my window, so don't even try to sneak off!" she said before hearing some noises of running and whispers and running after it, the noises kept leading her until she realized that she is lost. "Get back here and fight like a man!"

"We aren't males!" said a clear voice finally with Sara following it.

"You know what I mean!" she yelled while jumping over rocks. "Just stay still so I can kick your ass!"

"Gladly." said another voice with Sara following it, only to find a new area, and in it the moon light showed three figures. And when she saw them, she almost passed out from shock and surprise.

At fist glance they looked like humanoid wolves, but as Sara looked at them the more they appeared to be more feminine looking. One being brown in fur, the second black, and the third grey, although the brown one seemed to have a more noticeable chest.

Sara fell to the ground, not believing what she is seeing. "W-W-W-Werewolves?!"

"You can say that." the brown one said.

"But we have real names ya know." said the gray one. "I'm Alveen"

"Alana." said the brown one.

"Eilis." said the black one. "Who are you human?"

"T-t-talking werewolves...so...am I dreaming or this is my afterlife?"

"Neither, you are alive and this is reality, just tell us your name." said Alana.

"I'm...Sara."

"So Sara, to make things clear, we won't hurt you."

"Unless you run."

"Just..what are you?"

"Well remember that story about the woman turning to wolf? Imagine the ending if she managed her way with some guy." said Eilis.

"What?"

"I'm saying we are her and another man's daughters." Deadpanned Ellis. "Don't you know the basics of how babies are made?"

"No, but...that story was real?"

"Well the ugly witch turning the beautiful woman to a monster is just fiction, our mother ran from her abusive house and the witch turned her into a wolf to help her hide, the plan was to return her human once her family left the mountain, but the old lady died by our grandpa and uncle."

"And your dad is?"

"A lost hunter our mother helped."

"I see..."

"And now I think you are wondering what we are going to do with you." said Alveen.

"Well you smashed my window and made me chase you all the way out here, I think I have an idea." remarked Sara backing up.

"And you are fine with it?"

'Getting eaten or shredded, nope!' "M-maybe like...when I'm older?"

"How will an old lady help us hunt?"

"Wait...hunt?"

"Yeah, we turn you to one of us and you help us hunt, what did you think?" questioned Eilis.

"I..thought you would eat me."

"What!? Eww that's disgusting!" shouted Eilis.

"We are werewolves, means half human, eating humans is...half cannibal to us." said Alana.

"Is it because we are werewolves you though this low of us!?" said Alveen.

"Well...maybe?"

"And maybe now you should tell us if you are joining or we might turn serious half cannibals."

'Crap! If I let them turn me what do I do about Luce? Show up and act casual even though I'd have hair all over?' she thought as she moved a bit back. "No?"

"Okay, we tried playing nice." said Alana as she jumped and in one blink she was on top of Sara, and thanks to the weight, said girl couldn't move. "Don't worry, I'm sure it won't hurt that much."

"W-w-wait! Please, I have a family."

"And now you are joining a new one." said Alana as her face turned a bit more human and she lowered it.

"No stop! My brothers alone, he won't survive it alone in the woods!" cried Sara making Alana pull back.

"There is a man with you?"

"Yeah!"

"Well...good!" said Alana before kissing Sara suddenly on lips with the latter feeling a weird liquid entering her body from Alana's mouth.

*with Luce*

"Oh man, wheres Sara? Shes been gone for so long...oh God, what if she's captured by some demented serial killer with a hook for a hand!? Maybe I should go an-no, she is fine, I'm sure she is just taking her time...but she never took this long before...maybe she is prank-!"

"LUCE!" Sara's voice screamed making Luce freeze. "HELP!"

"SARA!" he shouted before realizing that he is already out of the car and is heading toward her voice. "I'm coming!"

Luce continued running until he finally arrived to an empty area that the moonlight cleared where he found his sister body's lying on the ground. "Sara!" he shouted running toward her, and a few steps closer...

"BOO!" she jumpscared him.

"Ah!" he jumped back feeling his heart thump while she chuckled. "Sara! What the hell!?"

"Oh my-oh my god! your face...you face was so-so amazing!" laughed Sara.

"I was scared! I thought something bad happened to you!" He frowned. "I thought something horrible happened, like getting killed by a psychopath!"

"Ooh, Luce.." she said before hugging him. "You seriously came to save me from a psychopath?"

"Of course, you're my sister." he said before she kissed his cheek. "You don't need to do this."

"But I want to! My cowardly brother came for me!" she said with her hand slowly moving down his waist.

"I'm not a coward." he blushed.

"Well you are to me, and that makes you more precious." she said before kissing his neck, making his face turn red.

"O-okay...can we return to the car now?"

"Come on, what's the rush?"

"Well this is a sweet moment, but I think it will be better if we don't do it in a forest in the middle of the night."

"Come on, let's just do it a bit longer." said Sara before licking his ear.

"Sara!" he yelped jumping back with a blush. "W-W-What are you doing?!"

"What? Just showing my love." she said before squeezing his head between her chest. "It's normal"

He flailed his arms around while blushing. 'This is NOT normal!' he thought before she pulled his head away and kissed his lips. 'WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING?!'

And after a fairly long kiss, Sara pulled him away and started rubbing their faces together.

"Sara?! W-W-W-What was that about?!"

"You are just adorable I couldn't hold myself." she said before looking at his eyes. "And I love you."

"Wh-where is all this coming from?" he blushed. "Y-You mean as family, right?"

"Kinda, mostly as a husband and wife." she said with her hand getting under his shirt.

"Did you hit at your head!?" he asked before jumping back from her and crawled away. "You're not making any sense!"

"I'am! I have always loved you this way, just got the courage to say it now." she said as she jumped on top of him.

"We are siblings! Related by close blood!" he said as she held both hands.

"No one is going to judge if we live here."

"...ok now I know you hit your head. Live here?"

"Don't worry about anything, it will all make sense soon." she said as she let go of his hands and started taking her clothes off, he tried to move away, but her weight didn't allow him of doing so.

"Sara snap out of it! You're delirious!"

"I'm not, I just got confident to do what i want." she said with her revealing her body to him, making him both blush and freeze. "I've felt this way for a while now, and I'm not gonna back out now."

"S-Sara bu-!" he said before she started kissing him violently.

'No buts from you little brother.' she thought before breaking the kiss with Luce breathing heavily and feeling a weird liquid in his mouth. "Come on now, just what's holding you back?"

"W-we...are siblings..." he said with all the air he gasped at the moment while feeling an odd warmth.

"You're like a broken record you know that?" she said with Luce unknowingly holding her body. "Besides, wouldn't you wanna pop your cherry with someone you know?"

"I...ma-maybe?"

"Then pucker up and lose the pants." said Sara while lowering head only to kiss Luce.

'Why does this..feel so good?' he thought while his sister's hand started to lower his pants. 'Why aren't I feeling sick to my stomach?' He kept trying to move his body and stop her until he realized that he wasn't wearing his pants anymore and that he actually wants her. When her hand grabbed and squeezed his dick he jumped with a groan. "Ah~!" he moaned and used all the sense he could gather to say. "Do you..really want this?"

"Yes." she said before entering his dick in her mouth making him jump at the surprise.

'Holy shit, my sister has my dick in her mouth!' he though as he started moving his hands to hold her head.

She smiled in the kiss and started rubbing the dick up and down with Luce moving his hips up and down.

As this happened, the other girls watched from the bushes with grins.

"Shouldn't we reveal ourselves to him by now?" asked Alveen.

"No, it's better to wait and let them accept their feelings." replied Eilis.

"Plus it's better if Sara reveals this werewolf thing to him...or better yet show it to him." said Alana while noticing Sara's back where a tail started to form.

"His reaction will be priceless." said Eilis while Luce started to notice something dark behind his sister.

"..Wh...that?" he said between his moans as his hands started to reach it.

"What are you reaching for? Focus on your sister." whispered Eilis, and for the existence of a supernatural connection between the sisters and Sara, the latter heard her and figured what her brother is doing.

'He's gonna focus on me until I'm done.' she thought as she moved her head up and down more violently, making Luce moan louder and hold her head with his hands again.

"Sa-Sare! I think i..ah~!" he moaned while he felt as if he is going to let go of something inside him.

'DO IT!' though Sara, and thanks to the same supernatural connection, he felt her though and what it meant.

"AAAHHH!" and he blowed with said girl trying to relax her throat.

She swallowed her brother's sperm while he was still gasping for air and trying to understand what had just happened.

"W...W..Wow."

"So how did you feel?" asked Sara as Luce seemed ready enough to start talking.

"Go..good..."

"Ready for more?"

"Maybe later, when we are alone at home."

"Yeah I'm gonna take charge and say here is plenty good enough."

"What do you mean? We are naked and it's really cold here." he asked while noticing what seemed like...black fur on her face?

"Trust me, it's gonna be fun~" she said with her face and some parts of her body getting covered by black fur.

"Sara! what's happening!?" asked Luce in terror before noticing the tail behind her. "You have a tail!"

"Looks good don't you think?" she asked while her face started losing it's human traits. "And it's not the only thing new about me~"

"What's happening to you! And why am I..."

"Feeling hot? Well this form turns you on to put it simply." she chuckled as her mouth started to turn into a maw.

"I..am not.." he said before he put his hand on her now covered in fur chest and started patting it. 'Why am I enjoying this?'

"Then why not take your hand away?"

"Because I don't want to." he admitted with a red face while he started rubbing her back. "None of this make sense."

"It will now~" said a new voice that shocked both Luce and Sara. Both turned with the other werewolves out, shocking Luce and annoying Sara.

"We agreed for you to meet him later!" shouted Sara.

"Yeah but we got really bored waiting." said Eilis with her sisters appearing.

"Wh-eh...WHAT'S GOING ON!?" 'And why do I find them hot?'

"Long story short, we're half woman and wolves." said Alana.

"And I became one of them." said Sara.

"...What are you going to do to me now?"

"Mate of course." said Sara making Luce blush at the idea. "Why else would I take your pants off out here?"

"W-wait...you mean all of you!?"

"Yes." said the three sisters and Sara. "Have a problem with that?"

"Of course I have!" 'They look so perfect..'

"And that will be?"

"Eh...well...we are from different species!"

"Sara use to be, until we changed her."

"So you will change me?"

"Physically only females change, however, you will view us the same way male wolf view a female wolf."

"But we are stil-!" he said before Eilis jumped on him.

"And why should this matter? We are in a forest so no one is disturbed and soon you will be enjoying it." she said with the very fact that she is close to him, let alone on top of him, made Luce turn crimson red. "Besides, this coming from a man who let his own sister suck him off?"

"She who started it!"

"...You know what, we are leaving." said Alveen.

"WHAT?!" said the other four in shock.

"You don't want it, that's clear, so we won't force you."

"But I.."

"You what? You made it clear you don't want anyone from another species, so I will be nice and leave." said Eilis.

"No!..I just don't know if this is right."

"Don't you enjoy this?" she said before sitting on his crotch, making a small tent appear there with her feeling it. "See, you clearly like this, but of course, we will leave if you want nothing from us"

"He's just being shy." spoke Sara.

"Are you?" spoke Eilis with her nose touching his.

"Eh..em..y-yes..." he admitted looking to the side before she started licking his face. "S-stop that!"

"Then quit being shy."

"O-Okay! Just don't do tha...you know what, please do it more." he said making her smirk

"Oh? So you like getting slobbered on?"

"That seems to be the case.." he admitted making the werewolf get a glint before she started to slobber over him again, much to the other girl's jealousy.

"Yo, don't act like my brother is your mate alone."

"You did take your chance with him."

"Still, don't go hogging him for yourself."

"For the moment, I will, then you guys can take him, but now it's my turn." she grinned before pushing him down while grabbing his dick before noticing that her sisters and Sara are still watching. "Can you go until I finish?"

"Why?"

"It's just embarrassing."

"I agree." said Luce under her.

"Ugh, fine." they said as they turned to hide between the bushes.

"Now then, where were we?"

"Kissing...I suppose." he said before she started licking his face again and moved to his neck making him moan.

'Who knew we'd get one who enjoys getting slobbered on. Jackpot.'

"That feels good, but can we try a regular one on the lips?" he said before her face slightly started to resemble that of a regular human.

"Sure, I don't mind." said Eilis who now had a pretty young girl face, catching Luce off-guard. She leaned down and pressed their lips together while she didn't hesitate to slide her tongue on into his mouth.

It took a while before they broke the kiss.

"What do you think of this look?" she said while Luce kept gasping for air.

"Beau...tiful." he said giving her a slight blush before leaning up a little and kissing her neck.

"Aw, you're so sweet." she said before moaning at the sensation of his lips on her neck. She grinded her snatch against the dick with a growl. "You also look pretty." she said before his dick enters her snatch slowly.

"T-Thanks." he said with a mix of a question and a moan together. 'Wait did she mean pretty like a girl?' he thought before kiiinda entering his dick by force.

"Oooh~" they both moaned while she started to move up and down.

"Go ahead and play with my girls." she said pointing to her breasts, with Luce moving his hands up which led (thanks to her small weight) to pushing her down and him becoming on top of her.

He stared at the mounds before grasping them and started to squeeze and knead them.

"Ah~, s-sorry, it's not as big as my sister's."

"No...I will say it has a good size." he remarked while feeling her move up and down his dick with a groan.

"T-Thanks." she said before leaning up and pressing their lips for a while, after they broke their kiss Luce started to move faster making her moan more. "That's it, really move those hips."

"O-Okay!" he said as he thrust in with all his force. "I-Is this good?"

"Y-ah~, yes!" she moaned. "Pinch my nipples!" she said and he did so with one hand, while the other moved down her back. 'Oh that's what I'm talking about~' she thought before jumping in shock thanks to his finger entering her anus. 'Woah! Didn't expect that!'

"I-I don't think I can hold any longer!" he groaned out. "I'm gonna cum!"

"DO IT!~" she moaned before released his sperm inside her.

"Aaahhhh!" they both cried out before his face fell beside her.

"That...was good." he said while breathing heavily.

"There's still two to go, you ready for them?"

"Give me five...wait, before I forget, when you said I also look pretty, what did you mean?"

"You do know how you look right?"

"Everyone was vague about that, but I think I look a bit too much like my sis...but you meant pretty as a guy, right?"

"Ehh...maaybee.."

"Maybe what?"

"Well...it's Just..."

"Just what?"

"I...might have thought you were a...gi.." she said the last part quietly.

"You thought I was what?"

"Uh..."

"Just say it!"

"A girl! I thought you were a girl! Happy now!?"

"No!"

"Well it's the truth! I mean have you seen yourself?"

"I have but...I don't look THAT much of a girl, right?"

"..In fact, I will argue you look girlier than your sister."

"What? Sara, please tell me it's not true."

"..."

"Oh my god...so all the guys in my school who were asking me to hang out...they were actually asking me to go on a dates!"

"Hey calm down, think about it positively."

"I was going on gay dates without knowing it! What's positive about that!?"

"Uh...if a straight girl falls in love with you, she fell for you as a person and not for your looks...?"

"And you are straight?" he said making her remember 'certain' things between her and her sisters.

"Yup!"

"Oh thank god." he sighed.

"So ready to go for my sisters now?"

"I guess so."

"Okay, you rest and I'm going to call Alveen." she turned her head. "Hey Alveen! Get your ass out here!"

"Coming!" Alveen shouted as she got out of the bushes. "You don't need to yell!"

"I wanted to make sure you weren't busy playing with yourself, again."

"I told you! You were just imagining it!" Alveen said with a blush.

"My nose and ears say otherwise."

"You litt-no, this my time, I won't let you ruin my mood." she huffed before walking over to the boy while her sister hid in the bushes.

"Soo...hello." said Luce.

"Hey there cutie."

"Wait...but cutie mean by cute guy standers or cute girl standers?"

"Wha-"

"Answer, I'm pretty anxious about this topic right now."

"Ehh..cutie by cutie standers, you look cute and that's it."

"Oh thank goodness." he sighed before she came closer to him and started sniffing him. "What are you doing?"

"Memorizing your smell silly."

"Why?"

"Well to distinguish you from Sara, you and your sister smells are pretty similar and I don't want to spend some quality time with her instead of you by mistake."

"Can't you tell us apart?"

"I can, but I count on sniffing most of time, it helps me well while I hunt and my sisters like it when I smell them."

"...have you three..."

"In every possible opportunity." she said casually.

"...I have no words."

"You don't need any." she said as she started sniffing his lips and then started licking them.

He blushed and felt her reaching over to rub and poke his dick.

"You are still shy about this?" she giggled.

"M-Maybe." he said as she used one of her arms to grab his chest.

"Well relax and don't worry so much."

"O-okay.." he said as she started licking one of his nipples. He gasped and moaned while she latched on and started sucking on it. He tried to take the lead by moving his hand to her snatch. When he started rubbing it she jumped and lightly bit down. "Ow!"

"S-sorry!" she pulled back. "B-But you startled me!"

"Sorry, I just wanted to take more of a lead."

"Well I'm more sensitive down there than my sister."

"For the third time, sorry, I will try to be more gentle." he said as his hand started to robe it slowly.

"Y-You better." she said before he entered his finger slowly in her snatch.

"Better than before?"

"Yes!" she said as she returned her focus to lick his chest.

He groaned and rubbed the hole all over while feeling his dick rub against her stomach. "This might be a bit painful to you." he said as he got his fingers out and started to rub her snatch with his dick.

"N-No problem, I can take it." she said as she put her arms around his shoulders, holding him tightly. "G-Go faster."

"Okay." He started to push his dick in with a groan as she moaned. "You sure this isn't painful?"

"It-it is painful! but I'm getting used to it." She winced while feeling her hymen rip.

"Okay, I'm being as gentle as I can now." he said before noticing the blood. "Crap!"

"It's...it's okay! I'm okay." she said as she gasped for air. "Just...get to moving!"

"Okay!" he spoke before he started to thrust in and out of the sopping wet snatch.

"Wai-ah~"

"I don't think I can stop now!" he groaned while licking at her breasts. "It feels too good!"

"D-don't touch them~!" she moaned while holding him tight.

"I can't help it, they're so big and soft!" he said as he continued to thrust faster.

"Ahhhh!" they both shouted as he felt ready to release his sperm.

"S-So close!" he shouted before looking at her. "Get ready."

"Give me all you got!"

"Okay!" he cried as he released his sperm inside her.

"Oh fuck yes!" she moaned.

Both of them held on as she was stuffed full of the sperm. Yhey did hold on for a bit before finally resting. Both panting while Luce feeling a bit winded.

"Are you...alright?"

"Yeah...peachy." she growled.

"Good, I thought I did hurt you or something."

"No, I'm sturdier than you."

"Good." he said with a pure smile.

"...you sure I gotta switch with my other sister?"

"This is how it goes it seems."

"Damn it!"

"So are you done!" shouted a voice.

"Yeah...you can come Alana!"

"Finally!" said Alana as she appeared in a human form. "That felt like ages!"

"Oh don't be so dramatic."

"Whatever, just go."

"Fine fine, I'm going." said Alveen as she tried to got up but felt a strong pain in her crotch. 'I will need time to get used to this.' she dragged herself over to the bush as her final sister walked past her while slapping her ass. "OW!"

"Oh relax, that was a love tap."

"Sure it was." she said before moving her eyes to Luce direction. "You still got enough steam?"

"I think so."

"Good." she said before she ran to him and pressed their lips violently. 'I'm gonna wring him dry~' she thought as she broke the kiss with him breathing heavily. "I'm not gonna let you rest."

"I'm..i'm fine with that." he spoke while she rubbed her chest against his own making him blush, however he did put enough strength to push her a bit away and started licking her nipples.

"Mmm, good boy~" she said as he started sucking milk from them, all the while she moved her hand to grab his dick. "Don't let any of it spill out." she said as she pushed him to the ground, ending on top of him which made her hold his head up in one hand to help him drink more of her milk while using the other hand to move his dick up and down.

"Mmmm." he moaned before letting of her breast.

"Hey, I didn't tell you to stop." she said before he pushed himself up to kiss her. 'Good boy.' she thought as she started using her tongue. She wrestled it against his with him doing his best to do the same.

They kept going on for a while before she broke the kiss.

"Ready to get ridden?"

"Bring it on." he said making her smirk.

"You asked for it." she said as he moved back a little, rubbing his dick with her snatch. "Don't quit on me when I start, got it?"

"Got it." He nodded before she slammed right on his cock making him moan out of sudden pleasure.

"Oh fuck yeah is that the stuff!" she shouted as he tried to start thrusting. "Oh no, I'M the one who moves here." she shouted as her hips started to move up and down, however, Luce managed to thrust faster "Ah! Hey!"

"Sorry but we are going for this together." he grunted. "I need to pull my own weight."

"F-fine-ah~!" she moaned while rocking her hips against his pelvis with each thrust.

"I think I-ah~!" he moaned as he felt ready to release his sperm.

"Come on, hold it in!" she growled making him force himself to hold it while thrusting even faster. "Don't let it out till I say so!" she moaned while he felt as if he is in his limit.

"I-I can't!"

"Jus-!" she cried before he finally released it. "Ahhh damn it!" She slammed down to try and keep as much sperm in as possible.

"I'm..sorry, I just couldn't." he panted with her huffing with a pout.

"Want to try again?"

"Maybe next time, I'm really tired."

"Fine."

"Thanks." he said before falling asleep.

*Few hours later*

Luce woke up inside his sister's car, he tried to remember what happened last night and why they are still in the forest and where is Sara, but all he could recall was a weird dream that involve werewolf girls.

"Sara! where are-!" he said before a werewolf girl appeared in front of the window and he recognized her immediately. "S-Sara?"

"That's me."

"So-so it wasn't a dream?"

"Nope."

"So...I really DID fuck you all?!"

"Yup, and now, what are you planning to do?"

"Uh...have us go back home?"

"Is that what you REALLY want?"

"Uh..no-i mean ye-I dunno." he answered looking away.

"Well there is three hot werewolf girls waiting for your D~"

"Three? What about you?" he asked intensely before realizing what he said and blushing hard.

"Hey, I'm your sister before a werewolf, which makes it way hotter."

"It does...kinda."

"See? You are accepting what you want more, shall I take you by force or you come with me willingly?"

"I don't have that much choice do I?"

"Nope, but I will be really happy if you come by your will." she said making Luce try to force himself to change her mind, but just couldn't, it didn't take him any time however to understand that he wants to come with her.

"Ok Ok, sure."

"That's the spirit!" she said before breaking the window and carrying him princess style.

"Did you have to break the glass?"

"No, but hey, it's not like we are going to fix it or any of that."

"But what if we need to head into town for groceries?"

"No need for that, we can hunt whatever we need." she shrugged. "It's way more healthier than all that junk food we had before."

"Yeah but...it will take a lot of effort to get used to this place."

"Relax, we'll make it easy in no time flat."

"I hope so."

*After thirteen years*

"Get back here you damn rabbit!" shouted a young naked girl who in a blink of an eye turned to a grey werewolf.

Said rabbit didn't stop and ran all around the bushes.

"God this is tiring!" she said before the movement in the bushes suddenly stopped and another naked young girl with light brown hair appeared with the rabbit dead in her hand.

"Good luck next time sis."

"Damn it Alice! How did you catch it?!"

"I don't just catch it, I did catch it without even transforming." said Alice with a smug smile.

"My question still stand, how did you do it!?"

"Well I was studying this rabbits and see how they mov-"

"It was just a coincidence Mash." said another girl with red hair with another one behind her with pure black hair. "The rabbit was already bleeding in it stomach, I saw it."

"Ha! So that mean you didn't catch it with any effort!" said Mash pointing her finger at Alice.

"That also means you couldn't catch an already injured rabbit with a transformation."

"Come on guys don't fight!" said the girl with black hair."We won't be any help to our parents if we keep fighting."

"She is right, I think it will be better if we hunt together in a group." said the girl with red hair.

"No way I'm going to work together with her." said Mash.

"Same here, I don't see anything useful in someone who can't hunt a small rabbit with a transformation."

"Really? I was expecting you two to be happier with working together, taking how much you love each other in bed." said the redhead girl with a smirk causing both Alice and Mash to blush.

"NORA!"

"She is right, you two always seem happy in bed together, doing all the kissing and hugging."

"D-Don't just say that out loud!"

"See, you're starting to blush already." she said while pushing both of them slowly toward each other.

"S-Stop that or I'll turn you into dinner!" Alice cried before Nora entered he finger inside her snatch, making her moan and shocking Mash.

"Hey! Don't touch her there!"

"Why not? We're all sisters here, so what's the harm?"

"Cause..she is mine!"

"But you don't act like it. Maybe I should take her here and now if you two fight all the time instead."

"But-ah~you have Lucy-ah!~" cried Alice while Nora kept moving her finger.

"The more the better~" sung Lucy while Mash started losing it.

"Okay that's it!" she said as she pushed Nora away from Alice and hugged her sister. "Because we fight her have nothing to do with how we feel about each other." she said with a heavy blush.

"Yeah! I love her as much as I love dad! if not more."

"Oh really? then prove it and kiss."

"Gladly." They turned to each other and started kissing each other with a moan.

Both Lucy and Nora giggled at seeing their sisters kissing before realizing they are getting a bit way too much into it.

"Uh, girls? Maybe hold off on it until we get back home." Nora said while her sisters didn't seem to hear her until they forced them to break the kiss. "Hey! No fucking in the middle of the forest."

"Damn it Nora, but this why it's better for me and Alice to annoy each other during time of hunting, and now I feel frustrated."

"Hey don't be sad, it's too late anyway, we can return home now and get frisky as much as we want." said Alice as she put her hands on Mash shoulders.

"Alice~"

"Ok you lovebirds, keep it together."

*Later in cave*

"Moms! Dad! We are hom-!" said Alice before seeing Luce thrusting his dick inside Sara, causing both Nora and Lucy to get turned on.

"Ah! G-Good to see you girls back." moaned Sara without stopping Luce.

"Hey sweeties!" said Luce without a problem, and now, having a longer hair, he looks more feminine than ever. "How was the hunting?"

"Fi-great!" said Nora who couldn't look away at this moment. "We..did great.."-*-

"Except us, we just got one rabbit." said Mash.

"Well that's ok, we can go out and get a deer after your father is done here."

"Mom, it's already nighttime." said Alice. "I don't think any deer are gonna be out."

"Oh well, there is always a tomorrow." said Luce before looking directly at his daughters while still thrusting, "So, want to join?" he said making Nora and Lucy faces turns pure red.

"Uh..." said both girls before Mash pushed them toward their parents.

"Go on you two, go ahead and get on in there." she said before looking at Alice. "We will enjoy our time alone~" she said before slapping Alice's ass.

"Oh!" cried Alice as they walked toward their room.

"Honey we are home!" shouted Alana's voice with said girl entering the cave along with her sisters.

"Did you miss us?" said Eilis.

"Of course I did." he smiled as they moved over and kissed him and Sara.

"Moms! Can't you let us be with dad for night at least?" cried Alice. "You always hog him and barely give us a turn."

"Well well, what do you say girls?" said Luce.

"Maybe a night for them will be fine."

"They are coming to age, so they better start learning now."

"I'm fine with it."

"Same here, and you Luce?"

"I don't have a problem." he grunted before exploding in Sara.

Both girls run in joy towards them, with Lucy ending kissing him on the lips and Nora kissing his neck.

'I guess having my own harem like this out in the woods isn't so bad, at least I can say I never have to worry about sex.'


	191. Chapter 191

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 191

Big Hero 6 and Karmi end up going across dimensions.

Series: Big Hero 6

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-San Fransokyo, Hiro's Garage-

"Ok, so if I just saunter these wires together it should just about complete the circuit." Hiro said as his team were busy doing random things, including introducing a sidekick program.

Meanwhile he was busy working on his science experiment. Which was so top secret not even Baymax knew...speaking of which.

"Just a little more juice and…" he muttered while not seeing Karmi walking inside with a bag of donuts and right near him.

"Hey."

"AH!" He jumped and fell backwards with the sautering tool going flying.

CRASH!

Nothing the floor in the process.

Karmi chuckled. "Sorry." 'That was worth it, should've recorded the event.'

"You alright Hiro?" asked Lemon moving over.

"Yeah…" he sighed before frowning at Karmi. "Why are you here?"

"I got you guys donuts." She showed them the bag. "Can't a girl help by bringing in sweets?"

Hiro deadpanned while Fred grabbed some donuts.

"Yes she can. Thanks." he smiled before scarfing them down.

Karmi sweatdropped while noticing the project Hiro was working on, which was a small remote with a large bulb at the end and a large red ring the shape of a human head. "What's that?"

"My project of course."

"And that is?"

"It's a teleportation device!" Fred exclaimed.

"No it's not." Hiro deadpanned.

"It's not?"

"No it isn't." He shook his head and gestured to the ring. "For those of you jumping in without warning."

"Hey!"

"This here is a device meant to show off various other worlds."

"And the remote?"

"It's like a tv remote. We can flip across them with the push of a button."

"So you created a dimensional gateway?" Gogo deadpanned. "Didn't the last person that used it nearly destroy the city?"

"It's not a gateway, it's like a screen. We can watch and view things, but not interact."

"And it's not going to explode?" Wasabi asked nervously.

"Well..I'm not sure." he admitted looking away. "I haven't tested it yet."

Karmi raised an eyebrow. "So this thing can show alternate dimensions based on one's decisions...does it have one where Captain Cutie is my boyfriend?"

"I hope not." muttered Hiro. "Anyway, I'm going to test run this right now."

"And I'll be on the other side." spoke Gogo before walking away.

"Same." Honey said while Baymax pushed the others into a corner.

"Oh come on guys, it'll work." Hiro huffed.

"I really doubt it." Karmi muttered.

"And what would you know? All you do is work with germs and bacteria."

"Hey! I also study viruses!"

"Relax you two." Gogo deadpanned. "Before you start a plague."

"He/She started it!" Both yelled.

"My scars show that you are experiencing an increase in hormones." Baymax said.

Both kids blushed and looked away from the other with a huff.

"Ok." Fred put a helmet on. "I'm ready for tentacle aliens and magical wizards!"

"Fred, ever considered taking medication? One that'll get you to be less talkative?" questioned Gogo.

"Yes, but it's so boring." Fred said calmly.

"Look, just sit back, relax, and let's watch." smiled Hiro before pushing a button on the remote.

And cue...nothing at all happening.

"Huh?" he pushed it again, but nothing happened. "What's going on?"

"Maybe it needs batteries." smirked Karmi making Hiro frown. "You can get those installed easy, right?"

"This thing doesn't need them, it runs on an already charged solar power cell I set out in the sun yesterday."

"Well maybe it's a dud?"

The ring glowed a bright red before the entire thing started to spark as the remote began to overheat.

"Or not!" spoke Wasabi with wide eyes.

The ring started to spin faster and faster as the entire room began to suck various objects into it, including Baymax.

"Oh dear."

SWISH!

Only to get his butt stuck in the ring as he started to get sucked deeper and deeper into it, much to the team and virologist's horror.

"Hold on Baymax!" Hiro cried out as he ran to pull the robot out, along with the others.

All the while Baymax kept on getting sucked deeper into the now on fire ring.

"I detect an increase in temperature around me. A high degree that may cause burning if not careful." Baymax said before getting sucked in, as Hiro went into the ring.

"HIRO!" Honey cried out before getting sucked in along with Fred, Gogo, and Karmi, although Wasabi got stuck with his upper body blocking the ring, which was about to explode!

"Get me out of this thing!" Wasabi cried out before getting sucked in.

(Elsewhere)

-The Void-

The teens screamed while falling down and down into a strange area where blue energy balls, strange asteroids the size of mountains and unnaturally large tornadoes of green energy were predominant in this sparse landscape that seemed to be an endless abyss. All of them flailing around trying to turn rightside up.

"Ahh!" Hiro cried out while Fred was screaming for an entire different reason.

"Hiro! Where are we?!" cried Honey.

"I don't know!"

"Ahhhh! This is awesome!" Fred cried out.

"No it's not! It's terrifying!" screamed Wasabi in a high pitch tone.

That was when they noticed the large planets around them, each one looking like a copy of San Fransokyo, but something was off about it and they couldn't really see that was wrong as they were busy screaming in fear or excitement.

"AHHHH!" Karmi cried out before seeing...Big Hero 6's outfits floating next to them, possibly from the malfunctioning ring. "Wait...why are those there?!"

"Uh, no idea." spoke up Gogo quickly.

"Scans show that these objects were sucked into the singularity from the safe." Baymax said.

"Safe? What safe?" Karmi asked.

"The one behind the tool shed."

"..."

"Baymax!" Hiro yelled.

"Ignore him! His circuits are just scrambled!" yelled Gogo.

"My circuits are working at maximum effectiveness."

That was when Fred saw a ball of energy moved on his head and caused it to puff up. "Awesome!"

"Not awesome Fred! We need to figure out what's going on." spoke Hiro.

"And why there is a giant rock coming right at us!" Wasabi cried out while pointing downwards.

The group looked down and saw a planetoid with the city of San Fransokyo on it, but with a strange humanoid amoeba like robot flying around it.

"Forget about that, we're gonna crash!" screamed Gogo.

"Oh no." Baymax said as they fell right down.

(Dimension one: Big Hero 7)

-San Fransokyo, in an alleyway-

CRASH!

And landed in an alleyway as the costumes crashed onto the ground and right near Karmi's feet.

"Ow..."

"I see stars..."

"Fred get your hand off my butt or so help me-"

"That's not me."

Karmi groaned while on top of Honey as Hiro was under Gogo's butt.

"Hmmmm!?"

He cried out while unable to breath as Baymax was on top of Wasabi.

"I believe Hiro is trying to speak under Gogo's posterior."

"Hmmmm!" Hiro cried out while grabbing at Gogo's ass. 'I'M...LOSING AIR!'

"Hey!" she jumped up with a glare as the boy gasped. She yanked him up with a glare. "Try that again and you'll be making a robotic limb for yourself."

"Ah...ah…" He panted while looking pale. "Oh...god that was...painful…"

"Gogo easy, he didn't mean to land there." Honey said while Karmi looked down and pushed her off as she saw the costumes.

"Wait...could it be…" She trailed off before they heard an explosion.

BOOOOM!

"What was that?" Wasabi asked before seeing Globby running away and into an alleyway.

"Globby?" spoke Honey confused. "What's going on?"

"Woah! Look!" gasped Fred as they turned and were stunned to see...another Big Hero 6 show up on the scene and look around. "It's...It's…"

"Big Hero 6!" smiled Karmi with a squeal of excitement.

But that was when a tall figure with light blue armor with dark purple lines, a purple visor with a light blue mouth guard in the shape of a doctor's mask, two light pink tentacles on her back that produced a bluish slime from its tips, and had a pair of stingers on her arms appeared from the sky using some rocket powered boots.

"Um...who's that?" Gogo pointed out.

"Dang it!" Globby groaned. "Big Hero 7!"

"Seven?" spoke Wasabi in confusion.

"What's going on? How can they be there when we're-" started Fred before Honey covered his mouth.

"In an alleyway! Which probably isn't safe so we should find a safer place, right guys?" she spoke up quickly.

Karmi deadpanned. "I get that but I'm connecting the dots and I have two things to say. One, you are Big Hero 6 cosplayers and the amoeba guy is right next to us!" 'I hope their cosplayers…because if they ARE the real deal...I'm going to faint!'

"Yes! Exactly! We're cosplayers." spoke Hiro up quickly. "You caught us."

"Hiro." Baymax said. "I detect a large amount of pathological lying in your voice. I suggest telling the truth to relieve yourself of stress and a decrease in hormones."

"No I'm not, I'm being honest."

"Hiro." Karmi frowned while Globby ran towards the teens and hid behind her.

"Stay back! I'm not getting another virus from you guys!"

The other team ran over, only to stop immediately from what they saw.

"What?" Karmi said as the unknown 'hero' jumped over and grabbed Globby with her tentacles.

"Back away from the kids!" She said. "And tell us where you stored the money bags!"

"Aw come on! I need that money! Trying to do laundry with your body is harder than it looks."

Both sides deadpanned at him.

"What I'm serious here."

That's when both Hiros looked at each other eye to eye with the others just NOW realizing they were looking at themselves. All the while both thought the same thing. 'WHAT THE FUCKS GOING ON?!'

Globby himself though was confused why the team just stared and cleared his throat. "Uh, hello? Are you gonna let me go? These things are really slimy."

The hero shook 'her' head no.

"Dang it."

"Drop the hostage and tell us where the money is and you'll get off easy." she spoke while jaw dropping under her visor. 'There's another me!? But...how?'

Globby grumbled before letting Karmi go.

"And the money you ingested."

"Can't I keep just a little?"

"No."

"Dang it!" He sighed before coughing up every bag of money.

"Ew." Karmi gagged while Globby looked offended.

"Now scram."

Globby got freed before running away, much to the main 'group's' surprise.

"Now that we got that out of the way, we can get to work on...this." whispered Hiro to his team looking at the new arrivals.

"Agreed." Gogo said while looking at her copy. "And I think it's a robot, again."

"Or maybe clones." muttered Wasabi.

"Or robot clones!" Both Freds got out before pointing at each other. "Jinx! You owe me a soda!"

The woman in the suit walked over at Karmi as the hero narrowed her eyes. "What's your full name?"

"Karmi Fujiko." She said while her Hiro was surprised at the last name.

"Where and when were you born?"

"San Fransokyo, and why do you want to know my birthday? That's private."

"I'm asking to prove you are who you are, now answer."

"Ugh. It's May." She rolled her eyes.

"Which day? You didn't answer that part."

"Ugh! It's the twenty first!"

"Uh Baymax? Maybe you should run a scan." suggested 'Captain Cutie'.

Baymax scanned them while the other Baymax waved. "I have found exact DNA matches, along with the same schematic design as my own."

"Ok, maybe the clone idea isn't too far fetched."

"Ok now I'm lost." Honey said while her copy nodded.

"I think I have an idea, but we might wanna go somewhere less public." spoke Hiro.

"And maybe without her." The other Gogo said pointing to Karmi.

"Eh?"

"She's coming as well." The masked hero said.

"But-"

"She's coming." She interrupted while looking at her own leader. "And our leader here will carry her, right?"

"Uh...maybe Baymax could do that."

The masked woman gave off a dark glare. "Do it or I'm placing a common cold stained shirt on your face tonight."

"...on second thought you make a good point." The other Hiro gulped.

(Later)

-Big Hero 7's HQ aka a garage-

"Ok, so...which of us should start?" asked the other Wasabi as the team kept their costumes on while looking at the first group.

"How about nicknames." Fred said. "Like the seventh warriors or oh! The mirror gang!"

"I think he means on who you guys are." spoke the other Gogo with her arms crossed.

"You know who we are." remarked Gogo with the same crossed arms and expression.

"Look, let's just all remain calm." spoke Hiro. "There's a reasonable explanation."

"Uh, should we really be talking about this with, you know who?" whispered Wasabi nodding to Karmi who crossed her arms.

"I can hear you you know." She deadpanned.

"We should." The masked hero said while crossing her arms. "It might straighten things out."

Hiro let out a sigh and turned to Karmi. "This might be a bit awkward, but...little help here?"

"Yeah, I'll do it." the other Hiro pulled off his helmet to reveal his face while the others did the same.

Karmi blinked before she started to shake and slowly twitched her finger up. "W-W-W-"

The final hero took her mask off, revealing another, yet slightly older Karmi, who smirked. "Ok, now I gotta know. You had no idea they were really Big Hero 6, right?"

"A-A-"

"Well." She smiled. "I'm part of the new Big Hero 7 team, codenamed Viral."

"I...I...oh my kami!" screamed Karmi with a blush as she turned to Hiro who looked bashful. "You mean...this whole time...YOU'VE been Captain Cutie?!"

Both Hiros sweatdropped. "Yep."

"AYI!" She grabbed Hiro before hugging him tightly in a fangirl moment.

Hiro groaned from the grip while his friends were caught off guard.

"Ok." the other Karmi sweatdropped. "A far different reaction from what I did."

"And that was?" Honey asked.

"Punching him for keeping it a secret."

"Now that I can believe." remarked Gogo.

"So wait, you guys are like a different world right? That is so cool!" spoke other Fred.

"I know other me!" smiled Fred before losing it and gained a suspicious look. "Hold on, what if this is an alternate universe with evil versions of ourselves?"

"Fred, I don't think they're evil." spoke Honey. "If they were, then they wouldn't have let Globby go like that, or talk to us without an issue."

"Well." The other Karmi aka Viral said with embarrassment. "I used to be bad. Kinda blew up so to speak after my Hiro ruined my project on recreating DNA."

"She tried to use that suit to prank me." The other Hiro sighed. "But she stopped after I gave her a…" he blushed red. "Captain Cutie t-shirt to calm her down."

"It was SO worth it, trust me."

Karmi kept on hugging Hiro before Gogo pulled her off.

"Save the hugging for after we return home."

"Oh! Uh, right...I knew that." Karmi said in embarrassment as she looked at her other self. "So you're a virologist or a world hopper technician?"

"Virologist."

"Damn it!"

"Wait, I'm lost now." spoke Fred.

"Thank goodness, I thought I was the only one." spoke other Fred.

"Fred, uh, Freds. What she means is that we're in another world, where Karmi wound up part of the team, where as she never did in our reality."

"Oh." Both said at once.

"So…" Karmi said while calming down. "How do we get out of this place? Not saying it isn't bad and all but…" she pointed to the Hiros. "Seeing double of these two will be like a bad fanfiction. And not the ones with AU's."

"Trust me, I know." replied her other version before turning to the other Hiro. "Any ideas?"

"Well, that's kinda hard. I mean, if I wanted to get them back, I'd need an idea on what exactly brought them here. Like a sample or idea on what the device was."

"It was a teleportation device." Fred said.

"No, it was a dimensional viewer." Honey clarified. "Using Silent Sparrow's schematics."

The other Honey blinked. "I thought the authorities confiscated the stuff…Hiro."

"Um...I might have snuck a few bits and pieces after getting Baymax fixed." Hiro admitted sheepishly.

"Of course." remarked both Gogo's rolling their eyes while the other Hiro rubbed his chin.

"Alright, that might work, but if it was meant to just view other worlds, how'd it malfunction?"

"No idea." He shrugged. "Maybe an internal matrix malfunction?"

"Or perhaps the same glitch that got Professor Callaghan's daughter sucked into that other dimension?" The other Hiro suggested as both started to talk techno babble, making Karmi a little confused as she wasn't much of a technicality engineer.

The other Karmi aka Viral, however...understood ALL of it.

(Some hours later)

"Ok, that should be plausible."

"Sweet. Guess we'll be on our way home later tonight, right?" asked Wasabi, only to see both Hiros cough or look away. "Right?"

"Actually, considering how long it took me to build the first one, adding in time to get the needed pieces, it's gonna take longer than that. But with two of us here, it'll be way easier to get it together."

"Unless we have a date that is." Viral deadpanned at her boyfriend. "Right?"

"It's gonna take a while is what he means. Which means it looks like we'll be having guests." he tried to lighten the mood.

"Sweet!" beamed other Fred. "It'll be like a huge sleepover, they can crash at my house! Or should I say, OUR house!" he spoke with him and the other Fred draping their arms over the other's shoulder.

"You read my mind."

Gogo rolled her eyes. "As long as this Honey doesn't snore."

"She does." The other Gogo whispered. "I got extra earplugs."

"Thanks."

That was when Karmi's phone rang and she looked at it.

"Oh my kami!" She gasped. "My fanfic, _Captain Cutie and the Gogo Titans_ just got a million likes! I need to start the next chapter stat!"

"What?" Viral raised an eyebrow.

"Oh it's basically Captain...I mean Hiro stopped a giant Gogo and saving the world from her giant feet and um...butt." She sweatdropped as both Gogos glared at her. "Um...I'll be going now."

"Hold up." spoke Wasabi. "What about the fact that some of us can't just stay at the same place? I mean I'm sure my handsome other half here doesn't have a problem, but we forgot one thing. How can Hiro, our Hiro that is, stay at his regular place? Aunt Cass would flip out."

"Mmmm." Both Hiros said before getting an idea.

(Later)

Cass blinked while her nephew and friends brought several large neko suits up the stairs. "What are you doing?"

"Just thought we get you some employee uniforms for when you get some extra help around the cafe." He said while struggling to push them up the stairs. "It never hurts to be prepared for the future after all, this place might end up a big time business, and it'd be pretty hard to manage everything all on your own, plus Honey figured these would be perfect for the atmosphere."

"Oh, alright. But be careful of Mochi, he really likes cotton." She said as the group finally got them in Hiro's room.

(In said room)

"The coast is clear." whispered the other Fred. "And there are no Time Lords here either."

"Fred, you really need to cut back on that stuff." remarked other Wasabi as Hiro and the others climbed out of the suits.

"Oh kami!" He gasped. "It's so hot in here!"

"Your temperature is above ninety nine degrees." Baymax said. "Scans show your suffering from a mild fever."

"I shall get an ice pack to lower the temperature to average." spoke other Baymax.

Gogo sighed while Honey wiped some sweat from her brow. "So what now?"

"You tell me." The other Gogo said. "For all I know you might start singing like a princess or something."

"I'm not into that."

"Good, because if you sang I would've punched you."

"Feels mutual."

"Stop flirting." Viral deadpanned.

Both girls frowned at her while both Hiros moved over to their desk.

"Ok, so off chance, with both of us working around the clock, any idea how long this might take?"

"Maybe a week." The other Hiro said. "Perhaps less, but how long does your dimension run by? Is it faster or slower than ours?"

"No idea, what exactly happened here?"

"Oh we just finished with Obake and got Momokase into a high security jail cell yesterday."

"Ok, that sounds about right." Hiro said. "We have a similar timeline. That's a start."

GROWL!

Both looked at the other before seeing Karmi looking embarrassed.

"Um...forgot to eat lunch." She chuckled nervously.

"Go downstairs and have Aunt Cass get you something, she'll think you're me." smiled Viral.

"Thanks." She said while running down as Viral whispered to Hiro.

"She will try and embarrass her with baby pictures." She chuckled. "And ask when she will finally get the wedding day planned."

Hiro blushed while other Hiro coughed.

"Uh, maybe don't mention stuff like that."

"Why? Don't tell me you're shy about telling yourself about what our relationship is like, are you?"

"Well...a little." The other Hiro admitted while Hiro coughed.

"Let's just get back to work."

"Right."

"In that case, we better head out." spoke other Gogo before she, other Honey, along with Honey and Gogo followed them while the two Freds grinned.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"All night movie marathon with huge amounts of junk food?"

"Bingo."

(Sometime later)

Both Hiros groaned while back in the garage, both sleep deprived and looked ready to pass out, but kept themselves awake by telling each other stories, mostly to get some differences from their own dimensions and mostly for fun.

"So...I have a question." yawned Hiro while drinking an energy drink for some caffeine.

"What? Yawn." The other Hiro yawned while drinking some tea, highly caffeinated tea that is.

"It involves Karmi, or Viral, or whatever." he spoke rubbing his eyes. "I'm really curious about what's going on, between you two, and just HOW she became part of the team."

"Oh that…" he sighed. "It's a long story but do you want the short version or the long one?"

"The version I won't fall asleep in the middle of."

He sighed again. "Ok, well you recall how I ruined Karmi's replicating DNA project and caused her to make a suit to prank me?"

"Yes."

"Well...it was the anniversary of Tadashi's...you know." He sighed. "I just visited the grave and then Karmi busted into the lab and somehow her words made me feel very mad. So without thinking I kinda…" He gulped. "Took the vial and stepped on it right in front of her."

"Well that does sound like it was justified." remarked Hiro with a frown. "If that happened to me, I'd be livid."

"Well at the time I didn't know and next thing you know Viral popped up and started to cause havoc with my body." The other Hiro sighed. "Starting with chicken pox and increasing to meisels. It wasn't a fun week for me."

"Well it's not your fault. I mean, it's her fault for doing that in the first place. I mean, didn't she know what day it was?"

"No, I never really talked much about it." he shook his head. "I never told her about the specific date when Tadashi passed away, and I never really figured I HAD to, since I'm guessing you and your Karmi act the same way me and her did, tended to get on each other's nerves I'm guessing."

"...oh."

"Well anyway, after recovering I accidentally found out about Viral's identity and she found out mine after my helmet got infected with some very aggressive cold bugs." He sweatdropped. "And she abducted me and interrogated me for why I was 'trying to hurt a maiden's heart with my cosplay'. Needless to say, it was an awkward five hours tied to a chair in the middle of a clock tower."

"Wait, she got mad at YOU? Ok now that's messed up." frowned Hiro. "She's the one who started acting all crazy for our hero side, without knowing who we were, and she blames you for trying to hurt her?"

"I told her that too and after a round of confessions she got the message and told me the reason why she liked Captain Cutie." The other Hiro sighed. "She thought we could be friends, plain and simple. Plus she found Hiro, aka me aka us, as competition because she isn't used to being second best. Her parents are like rabid soccer mothers."

"...really?"

"Yes, met them. Very competitive and will do anything to be first at anything." He deadpanned. "Suffice to say, we tried to keep it quiet when we started dating."

"So you got her calmed down with the shirt?"

"Yes." He blushed. "She even tried to help me heal after getting the common cold. After that she asked me in front of my friends, if she could join Big Hero 6."

"And all of them were all for it?"

"Oh no way, they didn't want to include someone else since we've managed to do well on our own, plus we didn't know how to keep suspicion off us if we suddenly got a new member since the more people that are out there keeping the city safe together, the higher chance there is of someone finding out who we are."

"So how did she get everyone's trust?"

"She stopped a villain with the power of the Black Death. Cured him of a strange virus and cured some of the civilians, including my team who got sick during our first encounter. Needless to say, they let Viral in and it's been Big Hero 7 ever since."

"Wait, the Black Death?!" gaped Hiro. "You mean the one that almost killed ALL of Europe?"

"Yep." The other Hiro said. "But it wasn't a natural one."

"How so?"

"It came from a strange chip implanted in his forehead. Still running tests on that." He said while yawning. "And that's how Big Hero 7 came to be."

"And the dating?"

"Well…" he blushed. "Lets just say we started dating after a christmas party involving genetically enhanced mistletoe."

"...eh?"

He groaned. "The mistletoe made us kiss for twenty four hours."

"...how?"

"It was one of Fred's christmas pranks."

"...oh. OH! I get it now." 'Not really.'

"And we've been dating since then." The other Hiro said. "So any more questions or do you want to get back to work?"

"Honestly I feel close to pass-"

"Hey guys!" called out the Honeys while the teams walked in. "We brought breakfast!"

"Saved by the gingers." The other Hiro sighed in relief.

"Wow, you two look like you could go for a nice nap." remarked other Wasabi.

"We did." Both said at once.

"We'll take a break and eat up, you need your energy." spoke Honey.

"What is it?" Hiro asked.

"Tofu egg sandwich with garlic sauce."

Both grimaced at that.

"We also got up some normal sandwiches." Both Gogos said while holding some bags.

"That works better." Both sighed at once before noticing that both Freds were extremely tired. "What exactly-"

"Movie marathon." Gogo deadpanned. "Something about using the film's 'scientific breakthroughs' to help fix the teleporter."

"It was an excuse for movies if you ask me." The other Gogo said bluntly.

"And eat all that cavity inducing junk food." grimaced Wasabi.

"Hey." Fred deadpanned. "We made a breakthrough."

"Yeah." The other Fred said. "And I think if we use Doctor Dimension's theory of cause and effect on the teleporter."

"We can get the thing working again by making it absorb kinetic energy." Both said at once.

"That was creepy." The other Wasabi gulped.

"You read my mind." remarked Wasabi.

Hiro blinked. "It might work, not the kinetic energy part, but perhaps if I made an electrical converter in the matrix and placed a wireless solar battery in the remote." He muttered before stopping. "Ugh!"

"What?" Honey asked.

"But the only possibly invention with that battery was my microbots, and they got sucked into another dimension." He groaned. "And since this dimension is similar to our own, the same thing must have happened to my copies' invention."

The other Hiro coughed. "Not exactly. I might have recreated Yokai's controller in my spare time."

"Wait, really?"

"Yes." He said sheepishly. "But I kinda forgot how to make a microbot. Was too busy fighting off colds and villains to remember."

"But I remember the plans."

Both blinked before grinning like crazy.

"Let me guess." Viral sweatdropped. "You're going to remake your old project, the one that nearly destroyed the city, just to fix a dimensional teleporter?"

"It's either that or we get used to having doubles of ourselves."

Viral looked at both Hiros, texted something into her phone that Karmi took notice of as 'Viral and the Double Cutie Penetration', and sighed. "Ok, let's go with your idea." 'Yes! A new story! And it's a smutty one at that!'

"Good, which won't take too long."

"Define too long?" Karmi asked.

Both looked at each other before saying. "Give us four days at most."

"That's not too bad." remarked Honey with a smile.

"True." The other Honey smiled. "And we can help, right after we have our breakfasts."

"You read my mind."

(Some time later)

Karmi and Viral watched the team's working together to fix the dimensional viewer as they did some small talk, mostly about fanfiction and how they have been treating their Hiros, mostly fanfiction.

But that was when Viral asked her counterpart.

"Now that you know his secret identity, are you still going to pursue him or no?"

Karmi looked down with a blush and went silent. "I…I don't really know honestly. I mean, I always thought Hiro was just this cocky guy who got in my way and on my nerves, while Captain Cutie was my biggest crush, but knowing they're both one in the same is…"

"A huge mind blown moment?" guessed Viral.

"Yes."

"I felt the same way too." She sighed. "But after some talking and the like, we kinda started to respect our lines of work. That and get closer...although to be honest, even if I didn't know he was 'Captain Cutie', I would've still wanted to be his friend."

"Really?"

"Yep, I mean we both know we aren't exactly the most...friendly people at school right?" she asked with Karmi frowning.

"Hey, I just like to take my work seriously, I don't care if others think I'm cold, it doesn't bother me one bit."

"...Karmi, I'm YOU, and we both know that's a huge lie."

She gulped. "Well...um…"

"Just admit the truth." She sighed. "I won't judge you since we are the same person, more or less."

Karmi groaned and crossed her arms. "Fine, I'm not exactly bright and all smiles like Honey, but in my special field, it doesn't require it."

"Actually it does." Viral sweatdropped. "A virologist needs a bit of happiness to improve their own health. Learned that from Baymax after I overworked myself and acted a little...coldly to Hiro and the others."

"Oh."

"Just try to be positive a little more and maybe you might make some friends. Although." She pointed to Hiro, who was fixing the matrix with the other Hiro tightening a bolt on the mircobot's joint controller. "You already have a friend in him, maybe more."

"Uh, are you talking about you and your Hiro...being together?" she blushed.

"Yes, but I'm also talking about your love life." She chuckled. "Especially after you saw his baby pictures and got Aunt Cass' approval for a wedding date. He he."

She turned as red as Baymax's suit.

Viral chuckled. "Here's some good advice, try and make Aunt Cass trust you, then she'll start treating you like a daughter-in-law."

"T-T-That's rushing way too ahead!"

"Just saying."

"Got it!" The other Hiro said while finally finishing a small microbot. "Presenting Microbot 2.0!"

It moved for a second before falling to pieces.

"Uh...scratch that." He sweatdropped while Hiro took the battery from it.

"We don't need a functioning microbot, just the battery."

"I know, but I was thinking of trying to bring them back and try and well...help San Fransokyo out in the long run. Like I initially dreamed of."

"Hey, with your friends and brain, you will." smiled Hiro patting his other self. "I mean come on, look at how quick we made the first microbots, that wasn't easy. And now with a version two on the way, they'll be better than ever. But maybe this time have the control to them work only for certain people."

"True, and that's a good idea." He looked at Viral. "And perhaps Viral here can incorporate a genetic code into the controller that works only to our DNA? Well 'dear'?"

"Oh ha ha." She rolled her eyes. "Don't mimic your aunt or I might show your other 'girlfriend'." She points to Karmi. "The video of you singing in the shower."

"Don't you dare!"

"Then don't call me dear, 'honey'." She smirked playfully.

Other Hiro frowned at her with Honey giggling while the other Gogo shook her head.

"Does that happen often?" asked Gogo.

"It's worse when we beat some random nutcase. Feels almost like a bad sitcom."

"Or a romantic anime." Fred pointed out. "Right other me?"

"Big time, although it would be more interesting if an alien princess came and tried to marry Hiro and caused a cat fight."

"Fred, I don't see that being a good thing." spoke other Wasabi.

"Agreed." Wasabi said while the Freds gave each other a high five.

"That sounds awesome!"

And cue both Gogos smacking the Freds on the back of their heads.

"Ow!"

(Later on)

Hiro looked over the device before it started to glow. "Eureka!"

"My thoughts exactly me." The other Hiro said while Hiro held up the now fixed dimensional viewer. "But we should test it out before you try anything crazy."

"That and bring your stuff back." The other Wasabi said pointing at the main team's equipment. "I really don't want to have someone else's suit around, especially if they are covered in...foreign bacteria."

"Hey, I keep my suit sparking clean." frowned Wasabi.

"Hey, I trust you to keep it clean, but we both know if the roles were reversed, you'd say the same thing."

"...touché."

Hiro looked at the device while his team got their equipment together. "Let's see...now where was that on button again?"

"The left hand side." The other Hiro pointed to the device. "The one that looks like a light switch."

"Oh right, I really need to put a label on that when I get back home."

"I think we can both agree it would make things less likely to go wrong, especially if we put in so many buttons."

"Just turn it on." Gogo deadpanned.

Click.

The device flickered before it started to short circuit again as it began to suck everything into it.

"Not again!" Wasabi groaned.

"Everyone brace yourselves!" called the other Hiro.

The portal kept on sucking things up as the main team got sucked right into it.

(Elsewhere)

-The Void-

And found themselves back in the same void again, this time going to the left and floating slowly around as if they were in space, although for some reason all but Karmi were in their suits.

"Damn it!" Gogo snapped. "We're back here again!"

"Aw man, I wanted to hang with my other self more." frowned Fred.

"At least we're not falling right?" Honey said while rolling around. "And this is kinda fun."

The group looked to the left and saw a planetoid with the city of San Fransokyo on it but for some reason it was covered in arrows going in a continuous circle.

"That should be the way home, right?" asked Wasabi.

"We're going to find out." Hiro said while they fell right towards the planet.

(Dimension two: Personality Swap)

-San Fransokyo, in a park-

And crashed into a hill, face first.

"Gah!" Karmi cried out while holding her nose. "Ne zose!"

"Scans show that you just suffered a minor nose injury." Baymax said. "On a scale from one to ten, how do you rate your pain?"

"Zour."

"The best possible treatment is to stay still while letting your body coagulate the blood cells."

She groaned while Hiro got up.

"Well we're back home...I think?" He said while looking around. 'Hopefully there isn't anything crazy here, like a zombie out...oh great I'm thinking like Fred now.'

"Hmm, everything doesn't look different." remarked Honey looking around. "It looks like we're in the park."

"Yes." Gogo rolled her eyes before seeing herself walking past them. "And once again, we're in another dimension."

"Aw man." groaned Wasabi facepalming.

"Maybe the other Gogo can help us?" Honey said while walking over to the copy. "Hey, can you help us?"

She blinked and looked at her with...a smile. "Ok."

And cue Honey freezing in shock. Especially since this Gogo had her hair styled longer in a pigtail, while wearing a yellow blouse with a matching skirt that had a white accent on it, with white stockings and earrings, the whole image looking more...girly.

"So you need…wait." She looked at Honey in surprise before squealing. "Oh my kami! I love that bag! It's almost like my suit, but with more pink and less brown on it. I must know how you got the idea-"

"What the fuck?!" The normal Gogo cursed in shock.

The other Gogo turned and gasped seeing all of them. "Wow, omg, you all…you all look like me and my friends!"

"Did…you just say…omg?"

"Well duh girlfriend."

Gogo looked at Hiro before giving him a bop on the head. "You nitwit! You brought us to...a dimension where I'm...I'm...I'M HONEY LEMON!"

"Ow! Hey I didn't mean to ok! I was sure we would have been sent back home!"

"Well does THIS!" She pointed at her copy. "Look like our reality?!"

"What's wrong?" asked the other Gogo confused. "Did I say something?"

"Oh no." Honey smiled. "We'll explain later, but can you help us out?"

"Sure, follow me to Hiro's garage~" she giggled while skipping away.

Fred rubbed his eyes and looked at Wasabi. "Did we accidentally eat anything in the other dimension to make us high?"

"No, but I think we might wanna keep our opinions to ourselves around Gogo." he whispered with said girl looking irked.

"Good call."

(Later)

-Hiro's garage-

"Here we are~" Gogo giggled while spreading her arms out. "The garage of my BF!"

"Can you try not to call him that?" asked the main Gogo with a groan. "Just call him Hiro."

"You really sound like him." The other Gogo huffed. "Says the same things...wait? Are you his sister or something?"

"No." Both said at once.

"Oh, well you kinda act like siblings~" she giggled while the door opened to reveal Hiro, who looked very...gothic with very tight sweatpants, a black jacket with a white undershirt, a pair of running shoes, short normal hair that curled near the sides, and a very bored expression. "Hey BF!"

He blew a bubble of gum and popped it as he said in a very...calm yet flat tone. "Please don't call me that. I'm not a BF, I'm just a friend."

"Aw, come on now, we both know that's not true."

He ignored her before looking at his 'copy' and said. "Let me guess, another dimension?"

"How did-"

"I'm more calculating than most." He said while blowing another bubble. "Also really like the shirt, but those shorts are too wide and might decrease your air resistance. Try sweatpants."

"So...you work on machines or…" Karmi groaned in pain as her nose started to feel a little better.

"I work mostly on machines that are capable of breaking the sound barrier. Honey is a batter robotic engineer then me, but don't tell her I said that or she might faint from embarrassment." He then saw the nosebleed. "I'll let Baymax fix that."

"But BF." Gogo said. "Baymax is still recharging."

"...crap!"

"I wonder what my copy is like?" Fred muttered out loud.

"Hang on, I'll get the others." The other Gogo said while running off as the other Hiro looked at Karmi.

"Let me check for some bandages."

(A bit later)

Kami sighed while her nose was patched up. "Thanks."

"No problem, it's not that big of an injury." The other Hiro said while popping a bubble. "Just don't break your nose again."

"I'm back!"

Gogo groaned hearing her other self's voice.

"And the BF's are here!"

'It's like someone dumped me in everything girly and sweet while drowning me in rainbows.' She thought before seeing the other members of Big Hero 6...and felt very scared. 'Oh my kami!'

"Holy cow! Other uses!" spoke a Wasabi who wore a shirt that had some kind of kaiju on it while having messy hair with a backwards baseball cap and ripped jeans.

"Oh no." said a Fred with a green shirt, long dreadlocks, and had some nice clean jeans with no holes in them, along with an earring on his left earlobe. "The germs, oh kami why?!"

"Ok…" Honey said while wearing some dark gray shorts that made her butt look big, a red shirt with a small jacket around her waist, with spiky short hair and had some long black socks and mary janes. "I hope this wasn't my project's fault. I really mean it this time."

"Uh…wow." spoke Wasabi who was trying not to grimace seeing his other self's state of clothing.

"Amazing." Honey said while looking over her copy. "It's like my entire being was swapped with Hiros...and I really like the shorts."

She blushed while looking very sheepish. "I-I...um...thanks."

"Woah, seeing another me is already way cool!" grinned Fred.

"Don't touch me!" The other Fred yelled. "You might be covered in diseases!"

"That was just rude."

"I can't be too cautious!"

"Hey BF?" The other Gogo said to the other Hiro. "What should we do with them?"

Pop!

"Well we did save this Karmi copy." He pointed to the girl. "So it's only fair for them to answer our questions. For example, how did you get here and why?"

"Dimensional viewer-"

"Telaporter." Fred interrupted.

"...teleporter, sucked us from our dimension and into another one, then this one. As for why...I think somethings wrong with it."

"Alright, let me take a look at it." The other Hiro said while taking the device. "Mmmm…this isn't my field of expertise."

"What?!"

"Ask Honey, she's the physics and robotics expert here."

She looked sheepish. "I wouldn't say an expert, but I am a genius."

"See what you can do with this."

Honey looked at it before saying. "You forgot to add a GPS feature to it. That's why you can't locate your dimension."

"So how-"

"We don't have enough time!" The other Gogo huffed. "We have the prom tomorrow and a ceremony for the key to the city!"

"Prom? You can't be serious." deadpanned Gogo.

"Yep~" she giggled. "And I just asked my friends to be my wingmans and wingwomans."

The other team nodded. "It's kinda a big deal for her. She did make a ballroom dress for this occasion."

"And I'm going to be a princess!"

Gogo facepalmed so loudly that it could be heard up to a mile away. "Someone just kill me now."

"No way." The other Fred frowned. "I'm not going without plenty of disinfectant."

"..." she groaned while feeling very angry.

"You need a place to stay?" asked the other Wasabi. "I got some space at my place, live by myself so no parents to tell me what to do."

"Is it clean?" Wasabi asked nervously.

"Define clean in your books."

"Bubble wrap."

"Then no, it's not that clean."

CRASH!

And cue him fainting in horror.

"What?"

"I got that same reaction when he saw my closet, it's no big deal." Fred waved off.

"Ew." The other Fred gagged. "Let's not discuss that topic shall we?"

Hiro looked at the other Honey before saying. "Is it possible to get home without a GPS?"

"Theoretically it's possible, but it might lead to a few issues...wait." She started fidgeting with the viewer. "A little here and a bit there…"

"This might take a while." The other Hiro said flatly. "My suggestion is to stay at my place, Aunt Cass is busy sleeping after an all night buffet…again."

"Please don't tell me she's…"

"Yep, lazy."

Hiro groaned at that. "Then how does she manage the cafe?"

"You won't believe me if I told you."

"Just tell us." Gogo frowned.

"...Mochi." He deadpanned. "Apparently that cat is good luck after all. Even knows how to work a register."

"...I have questions." spoke Wasabi, who finally regain consciousness.

"We all do." His copy said. "We all do mirror image. Personally I think Mochi's an alien from the Planet X."

"That's what I was thinking!" Fred gasped in surprise. "My kami, you're the perfect not me out there!"

"Can we stay on topic, please?" spoke up Hiro.

"Agreed." The other Hiro said calmly. "And you can come upstairs. Just don't wake my aunt up."

"Or step on Baymax's charging station." The other Honey said while still tinkering with the device. "Hiro really hates when people step on his brother's stuff, even punched me a while back."

"I did say I was sorry so just let that go."

"Say that to the broken shoulder."

Hiro looked at the other Hiro in surprise who didn't seem bothered.

"I may have a small temper, relax."

"And the shoulder?"

"It was an uppercut." He said while walking into the house. "Follow me."

'Oh boy...definitely scarier than Gogo, well my Gogo that is.' He thought while Karmi held his hand. "Um Karmi?"

"What? I need the extra protection for my nose." She blushed.

He sighed while lightly blushing as this felt a little...lovely dovey for him.

(Later on)

Gogo blew a bubble which popped while watching her other version putting up decorations for the prom.

"What do you think?" She asked while in a pink and gold ballroom dress with a rose on her waist. "Does this make me the bell of the ball or what NBF?"

"If that's what you wanna call it." she remarked bored.

She looked lost. "What's wrong girlfriend? You've been all pissy with me all night."

"I'm not pissy, just…trying to bare with it."

"Bare with what?"

"You."

"Me? What do you mean by that?" She asked while twirling around.

"I mean your whole…character." She frowned. "The look, the personality, everything."

The other Gogo blinked. "So you don't like my feminine side? Is that it?"

Gogo nodded.

"Oh…" she rubbed her arm. "I see, well that I didn't expect, although you are a big time tomboy."

"And proud of it." she nodded. "It's not me trying to be a bitch, it's just I never once imagined myself acting so much like Honey."

"So you don't like your Honey?"

"No, I just don't like her girliness."

"But isn't that what makes a girl happy?" She asked. "I mean I do like being pretty but I am a kick ass when push comes to shove. So, are you the same?"

"I don't use my girlish traits."

"...not even once?"

"Nope."

"Oh my kami." She gasped. "You lost your center!"

"What?"

"Got that from Fred during a yoga class. It means that your body is balanced, with your male and female sides in perfect harmony." She then pointed to Gogo. "But your inner selves are out of whack, your center is more yang than yin."

"I'm pretty sure my whole 'center' is perfectly balanced."

She looked at her before shaking her head. "Nope. Trust me I used to be like you...well more girly than you."

"Oh really now?"

"Yes, and it wasn't good. Everyone called me a princess and ugh." She grumbled. "I felt very stupid for not being balanced. But after Tadashi died and Hiro lost his emotions, I had to grow up in a way. So I took a few yoga classes and found something out." She took a cleansing breath. "I found its ok to act tough instead of frail. So I just learned to balance myself and look at me now, still 'girly', but I'm also blunt and serious when my friends are in danger."

"And you're telling me this why?"

"Because I want to give you some advice." The other Gogo said sadly. "No matter how tough you want to be, no matter how much you want to look and act like nothing can hurt you. Sometimes being emotional at the right time will set your body at ease, even in the worst possible cases."

"Look, I'm just like this because it's who I am."

"Same with me." She said. "I'm not trying to change your personality, I'm just trying to help a little. Girl to girl."

"Well...you still should be more tougher and less ballroom belle."

"What?! And ruin my center? No way." She frowned. "Plus I spent weeks making this dress."

Gogo looked at it. "Mmm, it looks fine, but maybe modernize it with a little tomboy finest?"

She raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

She pulled out her suit. "Just a quick trim."

(With the others)

Hiro watched the other Honey work on the device while they were busy watching tv, although Fred and the other Wasabi were busy trying to pick out a good horror/sci fi movie, and getting into a heated argument in the process.

"I say this one is better!"

"No way! This one is about pepper aliens!"

"And this one is about a killer blob!"

Hiro looked at his counterpart, who blew a bubble at his face. "Gah!"

"Sorry." He said as Hiro's hair was covered in gum.

He grumbled while Gogo zoomed downstairs in her suit and sat on the couch.

"She's coming down now."

"This is gonna be a reeeal blast." remarked other Hiro with boredom.

And cue the other Gogo coming downstairs...in a ballroom dress with the lower portion of the gown sliced off and were made into hoops while the sleeves were now elbow length and the chest area was now open around the cleavage.

In a sense, kinda like a modernized princess...if she got attacked by a bear as her hair was COMPLETELY messed up.

"How do I look BF's?"

"Like you tried to get dressed while still in bed."

"Really?" She blinked. "But my peppy self said I looked like a punk princess."

"I wouldn't exactly call my Gogo the peppy type." remarked Hiro.

Gogo deadpanned at him. "And why is that?"

"Because you're punch happy."

"...if I wasn't in a good mood after fixing my...copies' dress I would slug you." She frowned while the other Honey grinned.

"YES!" She cried out. "It's done!"

"It took some time though." admitted Honey.

She then pressed a button and caused a stack of pancakes to appear from the device. "I created neverending pancakes!"

"...wha-"

"DIBS!" Fred and other Wasabi yelled out while tackling the pancakes and caused a mess.

"WAH!" Wasabi screamed as he got covered in crumbs.

"So you didn't fix it?" Other Fred asked.

"Oh that." She chuckled. "I did, well to the best of my ability. But I wanted to give you something for your adventures. Anyway, I recalibrated the matrix so MAYBE you can get back home without getting turned into atoms."

"Uh...maybe I should take a look at it." spoke Hiro, uneasy.

She handed it to them while also giving the main team some metal bags, including Karmi. "I also made you guys some storage containers for your suits and Karmi, I made you a suit similar to Hiro...well my suit at any rate, just so you have a fighting chance when you get home. Our Karmi is...kinda a damsel in distress." 'Putting it mildly.'

"Really?" she spoke in disbelief.

"It happens so much we have a chart." remarked other Hiro.

"And?" Hiro asked.

"Let's just say she freezes every time we meet." The other Hiro said before his copy looked at him in disbelief. "I didn't punch her. I just showed her images of kittens, apparently she's afraid of them."

"No I'm not." Karmi frowned. "I'm afraid of dogs."

"...meh." He shrugged. "Tomato tomado."

Karmi huffed before smiling at other Honey. "Thank you, I'll be sure to take care of it."

"You're welcome."

Hiro activated the machine and sucked them in.

(Elsewhere)

-The Void-

And reappeared in the void...again but this time falling upwards as stars shot past them.

"..." Wasabi grumbled. "I feel like the universe is playing a big joke on us for some reason."

"I know right? What kind of place do you think we'll end up next? Oooh! What about one full of amazons?" asked Fred.

"How about one without any Freds." Gogo said sarcastically. "Or no comics."

"...AHHHHH!" he cried out in horror. "That's terrible! What kind of world would that be like?!"

Hiro looked down and saw a planetoid with the city of San Fransokyo on it while a giant cat floated around along with several large donuts. "We're about to find out."

(Dimension three: Big Hero Aunt)

-San Fransokyo, Lucky Cat Cafe-

BAM!

They crashed into the cafe while causing a large indent in the floor.

"OW…maybe we should consider air bags in the suits." groaned Wasabi.

"I'll...add that to the list." Hiro groaned while Baymax was on top of Honey.

"MMMMM!"

"Oh no." he moved off and looked down. "Are you alright?"

"Yes...a little." She groaned while Gogo looked around.

"Ok, let's make absolutely sure this is our dimension." She said with a frown. "Not another one where I'm a bimbo or something."

"Well it looks the same, and smells the same." spoke Wasabi looking around. "There's even fresh scones, Aunt Cass must be up."

"Wait." Fred said while noticing something was off with the scones. "...mmm...ah. These aren't Aunt Cass'."

"How can you even tell?" Hiro asked while Fred bit into one.

"Simple, she never adds hot wing sauce." He pointed to Hiro. "But Hiro does all the time."

"Wait what?" He said while Gogo had a scone.

"He's right, has tobacco sauce and a bit of chicken in it."

"That's crazy, Aunt Cass wouldn't do that." he took one and bit into it. "Mmm, it's good, but this just confirms what I was afraid of, we aren't back home."

"Duh." Gogo deadpanned while Baymax started to lose power.

"Weeee...so shiny…." he said in a high pitch voice while deflating.

"Ah! I forgot to recharge his batteries!" panicked Hiro. "We gotta get him to his charge station."

(At the stairs)

However that lead to a small problem….

Hiro, wearing a pink apron, walking down the stairs while yawning. "Ugh...so many orders...ugh! Why is Aunt Cass late again?!"

"WEEEEE!"

"Eh?" He looked around while seeing Baymax. "Ugh, I thought I dismantled you yesterday. Damn it Aunt Cass, I don't need to be reminded of Tadashi!"

The heroes kept quiet as they were in a closet as Baymax nearly fell out the window.

"Ooh...hey there Hiro…you look soooo cute." He said while the other Hiro groaned.

"Come on, I'll-"

BONK!

And cue Karmi knocking him out with a baseball bat.

"There, enemy Hiro terminated." She said before gasping. "This would be a great idea for a scene! I better write-"

"KARMI!"

"Sorry Hiro, but you heard what he said. He was going to deactivate Baymax."

"Silly booty girl! Balalalala!"

"Hey!" she blushed.

"Let's just focus on getting him recharged and hope this other me didn't get a concussion. Where'd you even get that?"

"Found it in the closet, along with some golf clubs and Tadashi's gym bag...which didn't get washed." She gagged.

"He never washed it." Gogo and Honey said at once. "Trust us."

(One recharging later)

Hiro looked around his room while noticing that none of his suits were under the bed. "This version of me must REALLY be traumatized by the event."

"You think he never made the team?" asked Wasabi.

"No way." Fred said. "I saw our costumes on the billboards outside. The team hasn't disbanded like the Justice Llamas!"

"What?" Karmi blinked. "What are-"

"Don't ask." Honey whispered. "Or he might pull out the slideshow."

She blinked before noticing something odd on one of the billboards. "Um Hiro?"

"Yeah?"

"I think you got replaced by a girl."

"What are you talking about?" He said while looking outside, and saw the billboard.

Which had a tall woman wearing a black and blue ninja outfit with a long sash going down the end, a small ass and a C cup chest, a dark blue visor like mask with two pointed cat like ears, black and blue hair that flowed down her back and was spiked at the edges, with a pair of black claw like gauntlets with a blue hue to them, and a cat paw symbol on her chest, posing heroically next to Big Hero Six.

"...Momokase is the leader?!"

"Don't think so." Honey said. "She's more cat like and the hairs not right."

"But if it's not her, then who?"

"Someone we know from school?" guessed Wasabi. "I mean it has to be someone we know or else how could the us in this world work as a team?"

"Well let's see." Gogo pointed to Karmi. "It's not her, she wasn't at the-"

"I was, but I kinda left because it was...too depressing." Karmi said with a frown.

"Ok that rules out her." Hiro said. "Maybe Abigail?"

"She was still in hyper sleep when the team was made."

"Right, kinda forgot about that." He sweatdropped before noticing the woman from the billboard jumping from rooftop to rooftop before launching herself-

CRASH!

Into the room as she landed in the closet.

"Ow, note to self avoid closets." The woman grumbled. "Also ow! My back!"

"Hide." whispered Hiro quickly.

The woman looked up while seeing Wasabi trying to hide behind a curtain. "Eh? Wasabi? Why are you here? Didn't you have to leave for a yoga class after we beat Globby?"

"Uh…um...y-yeah. I just...wanted to come on by for a snack." he spoke up with a nervous smile.

"Oh, well Hiro is downstairs cooking, you can get something from him."

"Oh, well actually I was thinking maybe you could make something."

She looked at him confused with a frown. "Wasabi, what are you talking about?"

"Well you do cook some good scones."

She frowned. "I haven't cooked in two years."

"But...the ones downstairs…"

"Were made by Hiro, which you should know."

"Um…" he gulped as the woman slowly took off her mask, only to kick him in the face and held his right arm in a choke hold. "GAH!"

"Talk." She frowned. "Who sent you clone? Was it Obake? A new villain? That stupid knife loving Momokase?!"

"Ow ow ow! No one I swear!"

She pushed harder on the arm. "Tell me or I will rearrange your arm with your ass!"

"AH!"

Hiro gulped while surprised at how...badass she was right now. He then took a chance and walked out from behind the bean bag chair. "Um...hi. We aren't clones."

She whirled around and held her claws near him, but stopped and blinked while he tensed up. "Hiro?"

"Um...hi." He waved as the woman sheathed the claws.

"But...I was so careful...how…" she stuttered. "How did they make a clone of you?!"

"Uh, actually...I'm not a clone." He gulped while gesturing for his friends to come out. "None of us are."

She went wide eyed while looking ready to strike with her claws. "How did you all get in here?!"

"We fell from the sky." Gogo pointed upwards. "You might want to get the floor fixed up."

"W...What...what are you talking about?!" She stuttered while Baymax scanned her.

"You are currently having a nervous breakdown. Shall I contact the local medical facility?" He said while a phone icon appeared on his chest.

"Baymax?! But you...were...ooh…" she groaned before fainting on the ground with a loud thud.

"...we better wake her up." Fred said. "Just in case this place has any dream eating aliens."

"Not now!"

(Later)

"Ugh...what...happened?"

"You fainted Aunt Cass."

"Who?" She groaned while seeing Hiro next to her while Gogo held a mirror to her face, showing the world that she was in fact Aunt Cass. "...AH! Oh no no no no! I'm...not this Aunt Cass, I'm Nekogami!"

"Aunt Cass, it's ok." He said. "We know-"

"I'm not listening! Lalalala!" She went to cover her ears but found that the hands were missing. "...ah! Where are my prosthetics?!"

"Here." Honey said while holding the arms, with a little queasiness. "They kinda fell off when you fainted."

"...frick!"

"What's going on?" Wasabi asked while trying to stay calm. "Why do you have prosthetic hands? Why are you a hero and why is Hiro cooking instead of you?"

She gulped. "That's...kinda a long story."

"Well chances are we'd understand." spoke Gogo.

"So let's hear it." Karmi said with a thumbs up.

"...well for the hands, I kinda lost them during a cooking match with Momokase. It wasn't a good day and well, that was also when I was going to cook Hiro a birthday cake." She grumbled. "It took a while to get used to but I can do normal stuff again, just not cooking. The heat would overheat the circuits and rust the metal right off."

The group grimaced.

"As for why I'm a hero...that's complicated."

"...did it have something to do with Tadashi?" asked Hiro.

"...yes." She sighed while getting up. "And you were so...depressed. I couldn't let you get hurt again, so when I bumped into Yokai during a drive, I contacted Tadashi's friends and started Big Hero 6. Although I'm surprised Baymax survived."

"Why?"

"Hiro was too angry to have him around, so he deactivated and dismantled it on the night Tatdshi was buried."

Baymax blinked. "Tadashi is with me."

"I know Baymax." Both Cass and Hiro said at once.

"So you were trying to keep Hiro safe by being a superhero." spoke Honey looking at the woman with sympathy.

Cass nodded. "It's my duty as his guardian to help, even if I have to lead a double life in the process."

Hiro looked at her before hugging her while trying to keep from tearing up. "Thank you Aunt Cass, for everything."

She felt that hit her like a blade before she hugged him as well, until Baymax gave her a hug.

"There there."

The others smiled at the scene before joining in on the hug.

Karmi hesitated before hugging as well. 'Well, this feels...warm.'

(A nice LONG hug later)

"Feeling better?"

"Yes." Aunt Cass sighed. "I am Hiro."

He smiled while Karmi noticed a photo album full of baby pictures of Hiro.

"AW! So cute! Even cuter than the other pics!" She squealed. "Oh my kami! Look at little Hiro with the elephant onesie!"

'Oh kami no!'

Gogo and Honey looked and giggled at the same time. "Cute/ADORABLE!"

"I know right!"

Hiro blushed while covering his face.

"Hiro." Baymax said. "Your temperature is currently rising, would you like an ice pack?"

"For a burn that big, yep." chuckled Fred. "Who knew you were into elephants."

"I was...when I was two." He blushed while Karmi squealed again seeing a picture of baby Hiro playing with a mudball.

"So kawaii!"

He groaned as Aunt Cass took the book away with her teeth.

"Mmm mmm mm." She said while placing the book on the table. "Enough of the pictures, save it for when he gets a girlfriend."

"Yes, and please forget them, forever." spoke Hiro quickly.

Cass chuckled before looking at Honey. "Can I have my hands back? I kinda need them."

"Oh sorry." She said while placing them back on the arms.

"So since I answered your questions you have to answer one of my own." She said before taking a deep breath and yelled. "WHAT EXACTLY ARE YOU ALL?!"

"People from another dimension." Fred said in a spooky voice while moving his fingers around. "Oooo ooo oooooooh!"

She blinked and looked at each of them before frowning. "Can you prove…actually I think seeing Baymax here is proof enough."

"So no explications or how different our dimension is to yours?" Gogo asked while popping a bubble. "Huh, that was easier than expected."

"But how is my next question."

"My dimensional viewer kinda...messed up. Three times." Hiro grumbled.

"Your what?"

He pulled out his device. "This."

"...looks more like a donut to me."

"My thoughts exactly." Fred said. "Well except I thought it was a teleporter or an OH! An alien changing watch! That's so cool!"

"Like one exists." Honey rolled her eyes.

(Elsewhere)

-Dimension 33342- 3340 BT-

"ACHOO!" Ben sneezed while his smoothie landed on Julie's face. "Sniff, sorry."

"EW!"

(Back with our heroes)

Fred grumbled while Cass looked at the device.

"Mmm, did you try switching the viewer from zoom to normal setting? If it's a viewer, then perhaps you've been using a zoom function?"

"Trust me, after going through a few dimensions, we've tried getting it to get us back home, but it's like it has a mind of its own."

"Just humor your aunt." She deadpanned.

Hiro grumbled while looking at the device and saw it WAS on 'zoom in' mode.

"Well?"

"Uh...well would you look at that." He blushed while switching it. "It was on that function."

"Told you." She patted his head before giving it a noodie. "Noogie time!"

"Ah no no! Not noogie time!"

"If it's fix then let's go home!" Karmi grinned while grabbing the device.

"Karmi no!"

Click.

And cue them getting sucked up as Cass looked on in shock as they left the room.

(Elsewhere)

-The Void-

And reappeared on the endless expanse while falling downwards at the speed of a bullet.

"Karmi!"

"I'm sorry! I thought it would work!"

"This is why you don't push a button if you're not sure yet!"

Fred screamed while holding onto Wasabi. "We are going to die!"

"Get off me!"

"What! I can't hear you over the screaming in my head! AHHHH!"

Gogo looked down along with the others and saw a planetoid with the city of San Fransokyo on it, but...it was covered in darkness and had several black towers covering the city like a walled dome. "What in the world?"

Fred was about to say something when they-

(Dimension four: Dai-Kishin)

-San Fransokyo, in the middle of the city-

BAM!

Crashed into a large bush with rose thorns covering it.

"AYI!" Wasabi screamed in pain.

"Ow ow ow ow!" cried out Honey.

"Ow." Karmi groaned while Gogo was covered in thorns along with Fred and Hiro, although Baymax was…

FISSSSS.

Deflating fast.

"Oh...no…"

"Oh that's just perfect." groaned Hiro.

Baymax went flying around before Hiro caught him and started placing some tape on the holes.

"Note to self, find stronger material." He grumbled before Fred looked up and started screaming with excitement.

"Oh my kami!" He cried out.

"What?" Gogo asked before Fred pointed her head towards a massive black tesseract like building that went as high as a mountain.

"That! Oh this is great, we got invaded by aliens no wait! We ARE the aliens!"

"Fred, I don't think it's that."

Hiro looked at Baymax who was reinflating himself. "Baymax, scan the towers."

He did so and said. "The structures are made of tiny alkaline based metal arranged with magnetic sensors with slight traces of your DNA, Hiro."

"Wait, magnetic sensors? But the only thing that could do that was…" he paled in shock. "The microbots."

"Wait, you mean that whole building is made of microbots?" asked Wasabi.

"Not just that one." Honey gulped while pointing to the other towers, which formed a large artificial dome near the top. "I think everything here is made of them."

"Oh boy." Karmi said nervously. "From what I read in the paper and from the presentation you gave Hiro, well...it's just as bad as an OP fanfiction villain, without the humor."

"What?" They looked at her like she was crazy.

"Hey, I like humorous villains. They make me laugh." She huffed.

That was when a microbot fell from the dome and landed on the ground next to Wasabi.

He picked it up and noticed that it had two tiny horns, sharp dagger like teeth, and had tiny stubs instead of the singular diamond shard like body. "Ok...that's just nasty."

"And might be covered in bird crap." Gogo warned him. "It did fall from the sky."

"And survived the impact." Fred said in awe. "That's much better than the old microbots!"

"And the fact they're made in that shape kinda gives me a bad feeling." Hiro gulped before seeing the microbot…

Pop.

Replicate itself from its own body, like a starfish.

"That's not good." Karmi gulped as the microbots started to multiply. "Wait, they are they asexually replicating? They're machines!"

"Guys get back!" spoke Hiro quickly.

They moved away before the microbots started to multiply even faster as they took the form of a giant oni version of Gogo, but with Tadashi's hat on it and giant bladed feet.

" **Kill.** " It said before rushing at them.

"RUN!"

They ran in the other direction while the oni charged after them.

"Why are we running?!" Karmi yelled. "You guys are heroes!"

"And she can regenerate herself!" Wasabi yelled as they had to dodge the oni's air kicks, that slashed the air and caused nearby cars to be sliced in half.

" **Kill.** "

"With that many microbots, we'd get overwhelmed too quick!" spoke Hiro. "We need to find shelter!"

They ran faster before spotting a small unoccupied butcher's ship and hid inside, the oni running passed them in the process.

"Oh kami…" Fred panted. "That was...epic…"

"This is bad, I think I know what might be going on." spoke Hiro. "As much as I don't wanna think about it."

"And that is what exactly?" Wasabi asked while no one noticed the red triangle like eyes right behind the counter.

"Think about it. Who could have the resources to make THIS many microbots?"

"Callaghan?"

"No, me."

"That's crazy talk." Karmi deadpanned while the eyes moved closer to her. "You're too sweet to do all of that killer oni thing."

" **Oh thanks.** " said a low, synthetic voice that sounded like ice. " **But my sweet days are over girly.** "

"AHHH!" she screamed jumping against Hiro as they all turned and saw the eyes and got on guard.

For from the shadows came a small figure with dark red armor, pure purple lines covering most of his body, a black set of gloves with small holes attached to the edges, a white kitsune mask with red triangle eyes and lines, with two large tanks on his back, with short white and black spiky hair, who took a seat on a nearby chair. " **The screams of terror, music to my ears.** "

"W-Who are you?!" Karmi gasped out in fear.

" **Dai-Kishin, the greatest criminal of San Fransokyo...or should I say Dai Fransokyo.** " He chuckled. " **And you must be the new arrivals. Haven't had any since oh...ten weeks ago.** "

"You...I know who you are." spoke up Hiro trying to be brave.

" **Oh? Well then guess my very annoying friend. Seriously, get a new jacket, that things last season and you look like a little bitch.** "

"Who else could make so many microbots no problem except the one who made them, isn't that right me?"

Dai-Kishin chuckled at that while removing his mask, revealing several microbots infused to his eyes and cheeks. "You just won the grand prize." He grinned. "My mug shot."

The sight gave all of them shivers with Wasabi covering his mouth and turned green.

"Anyway." Dai-Kishin said. "Why are you in MY city?"

"Your city?" Karmi frowned while Dai-Kishin placed his mask on.

" **Well duh, I named it, what else would I do? Blow it up with a star or something?** "

"We came here by accident." spoke Hiro steeling himself. "We're not from this dimension, but that's all I'm telling you. What I want to know is what happened?"

" **What are you talking about?** "

"Don't pretend like you don't know. Those are my microbots you used around here, and you're me. Something happened that made you...this. We've already been to other worlds, each of them similar and different, which means this one is no different."

" **Mmm...want to hear it in a musical number?** "

"No."

" **Come on now, I'm good at it.** " He said while the microbots started pouring out of his gauntlets. " **And I do need an audience.** "

They paled at the millions of microbots appearing out of thin air.

Dai-Kishin backed away before coughing. " _ **Well, once upon a time there was a young boy. Bot fighter they say, brother to others.**_ " He then spun a little. " _ **Prooogresssion so fine, everything a haze until. It. Happened.**_ "

BOOM!

A cloud of microbots mimicked an explosion.

" _ **Fire. Fire. Fire.**_ " He said in a low voice. " _ **Such burning, burning! Charcoal delight, my innocence SNAPPED!**_ "

A few oni versions of Big Hero 6 appeared while doing a quartet.

" _ **Hahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHA!**_ " He laughed while grabbing Karmi by the waist. " _ **The thrill of death! The greatness of man, HA! I laugh at it all now, for I found my purpose in life.**_ " He then spun her around. " _ **TO STEAL EVERYTHING WITH A SMILE!**_ "

"Could we-" Fred got out before Dai-Kishin grabbed him by the lips.

" _ **NO INTERRUPTIONS!**_ " He growled before throwing him away. " _ **Where was I...oh yes. HAHA! With microbots at hand I stole everything from this city of woes! Money! Fame! Top secrets galore! Hahaha! No more friends to call me weak.**_ " He used the microbots to push the heroes into a wall. " _ **No more being look down! Ha! For I'm now Dai-Kishin! And this time!**_ "

The oni moved closer to the group with chainsaw like teeth.

" _ **I'm the judge.**_ " He cackled. " _ **The Jury.**_ "

The oni started moving even closer while Gogo noticed a very familiar golden suit heading towards them.

" _ **AAAAAAA. AAANNNNNDDDD…EXECUTIONER OF JOY! HAHAHA-"**_ He cackled before seeing another Gogo zooming towards him. " _ **Oh fuck-**_ "

BAM!

He went flying into a wall while the other Gogo destroyed the other microbots with her blades.

"Woah!" Honey got out before seeing the others jumping in and grabbed many of them.

"Move Move Move!" The other Honey yelled while Dai-Kishin slowly reoriented himself.

" **Ow, low blow. Hitting a guy in the middle of their climax.** " He groaned while moving a finger and caused the microbots to form more copies of Big Hero 6. " **Eliminate them!** "

"Look out!" the other Wasabi cut them down as they got near them.

Hiro looked at the suitcases from the personality swapped dimension and pressed a button, which caused the main heroes to instantly suit up. "Woah, instant changing? Wow that Honey was a genius."

Karmi in the meantime, wore a suit similar to Hiro's but with pink. "Woah!"

"Less talk more move!" yelled the other Gogo.

" **Die.** " The oni Fred growled before charging at Fred and the other Wasabi. " **Die.** "

"Not today!" Fred let out a blast of flames which hit the construct.

"Hurry up!" The other Wasabi yelled to the main group. "We can't hold his oni down for long!"

The main group nodded before running out of the store as more microbots began to fall from the sky and created more 'oni'.

" **You can't run away in my city, I'll always find you!** " Dai-Kishin cackled as the heroes ran away. " **And once I do! I will steal your lives! HAHAHAHA!** "

(Elsewhere)

-Abandoned Warehouse-

The heroes panted while their counterparts started to barricade every single crack and entrance way with their abilities.

"What the hell were you thinking!? Trying to take that bastard on by yourselves?" The other Gogo yelled at the heroes. "Especially you...wait. Oh great, Dai-Kishin made human copies-"

"We aren't copies." Gogo frowned. "And we aren't microbots either."

"..." she took off her helmet, revealing an insomniac version of Gogo with thick black bags around her eyes. "You should've ran instead of laying into one of his mind games."

"Well it's not like we had much time to run." pointed out Wasabi.

"Especially with the musical number." Fred said while seeing his copy, which looked ragged and had chipped paint on his nails.

"That's how he gets you." He yawned. "He lures you in with a joyful song and then BAM! You're dead."

"Wait really?"

"Yep, that's how Yokai got killed." Other Fred yawned again. "A song number and microbots to his-"

"Don't." The other Honey gagged while revealing that her hair was scorched. "They really don't need to know about THAT needless execution."

"Sorry...wait." He pointed to Hiro. "If he's not an oni, then what is he exactly?"

"I'm Hiro, and we're from another dimension."

The other Gogo looked at him. "I see, but tell me this. Why are you here exactly?"

"Accident." Karmi said quickly. "And we will be going right Hiro?"

"You read my mind, but…."

"But what?"

"If the me in this world is that twisted, then maybe we should try and help...us."

"What?!" Karmi yelled. "And get pulled into another song and dance number with a crazy version of you? No way!"

"She does have a point." Honey said. "I really don't think we should mettle with the affairs of other dimensions."

"Gee, thanks." remarked the other Gogo with a frown. "Not like we can't hear you right here."

"Sorry."

Hiro sighed. "I still think we should help."

"Trust us." The other Wasabi said while half his hair was gone. "We really don't need help...well maybe more supplies but other then that no. We aren't going to ask others for help."

"But we could totally help." spoke up Fred. "We got the moves, experience, and our very own Hiro."

"You do realize that Dai-Kishin IS Hiro?" Gogo deadpanned. "But with more evil inside him."

"Well yes, but the two can duke it out-"

"And get attacked by those microbot copies? Not a good idea."

"Plus we have limited resources." The other Gogo grumbled. "We can't do a full scale attack on him."

"I could perhaps assist in any injuries you may have." spoke up Baymax.

"Please do!" The other team yelled in hope and desperation.

"You require one hundred and seventy two hours of sleep, milk based products and a surgeon for that broken leg Gogo." He said while the other Gogo rubbed her right leg, which was still in its armored casing.

"Yeah…" she muttered before looking at Hiro. "I think you should leave Dai-Kishin to us and leave."

"But why?"

She sighed. "Look it's nothing against you, but...we have to stop him. At least for Tadashi's sake and memory, so please let us take care of our own problems and we promise to repay you in the future."

Hiro opened his mouth, but saw they were all serious and looked away.

"Please." The other Honey said. "Just go."

"...ok, just be careful." He said while pulling out the device.

"We will." The other Wasabi said. "Same with you...less creepy Hiro."

Hiro held up the device and pushed the buttons.

ZOOP!

(Elsewhere)

-The Void-

And reappeared on the void, but were slowly moving upwards like bubbles in a tub.

"Ok...that was depressing." Honey said while Karmi nodded in agreement.

"I don't get why they didn't want us to help." spoke Wasabi.

"I think it's personal pride." Fred said. "Or guilt. Some heroes have tragic backgrounds and events that sometimes leads to a villians creation. I think they are feeling...responsible for that Hiro's descent into villainy."

"But they can't help it, it happened, whether we liked it or not." spoke Hiro looking down. "For all we know, we'll never get back home."

Karmi patted his back while thinking. 'Please let the next dimension be home, please.'

 _To be continued._


	192. Chapter 192

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 192

A club of only yanderes

xxxxxxxxxxxx

'Oh Saito-kun, please come this way, I'm ready to 'stumble into' you~' Thought a girl in a regular schoolgirl uniform with braided purple hair looking around the corner while holding a duffel bag. 'I just need a piece of your hair, then I'll be good for another day, just a piece Saito-kun, please!'

The boy walking had the normal male uniform with Brown hair and was talking to someone on the phone. "No, no mom, I'm on my way home right now, ok? I'll be there soon." He replied back. "I'm just gonna stop and grab something for Kanna-chan and then I'll be on time for dinner."

'Wait, who the fuck is Kanna-chan, another woman?!' She thought with dark eyes as she scowled. 'But how!? I've memorized his entire schedule! I would have seen her!" She thought as she tightened her grip on the bag. 'I need more information, I'm sure my beloved Saito-kun isn't cheating on me, right?'

"Oh and let her know I'll make sure to give her lots of kisses too mom, she gets antsy when I don't do that."

'KISSES?! That bitch, I should be the one getting the kisses!' She thought before unzipping the bag. 'You've been naughty Saito-kun, and you need to be punished~' She thought before she began to suddenly glow. "Huh? Hey, what's going on?" She said in confusion as she began to feel a tingling feeling before she suddenly disappeared before Saito passed by the spot she had been hiding.

"I hope Kanna-chan can keep a new leash on without chewing it off, that dog enjoys being spoiled way too much." He chuckled as he shook his head as we cut to the crazed girl who reappeared in a dark room.

She blinked and looked around wildly. "What happened? Where am I?"

"Yes, it worked, and she has all her limbs this time!" called a female voice from all around her making her frown and slowly pull out a kitchen knife from the bag.

"Show yourselves right now, I'm NOT in a good mood."

"Oh please, do you really think you can harm us with that little thing? Please child, use that thing you call a brain."

"You are outnumbered and outgunned, and we could do whatever we wanted to you if we wanted." laughed another voice as the girl whirled around gripping the knife harder.

"Show yourselves!"

"Oh, we will." Said another voice as the girl suddenly found herself in a chair. "But first, we have something to ask you. Are you a yandere?"

"What? Of course not." she frowned.

"Oh? So you WEREN'T just following a boy?"

"I-I just happened to be going the same path as him, that's all." She said nervously.

"And you weren't going to stab him over his love of his pet dog?"

"No I- wait...did you say dog?"

"Yes, your Saito-kun's dog, Kanna-chan."

"Oh thank god, it was just his dog, I knew Saito-kun wasn't cheating on me." She said as she sighed in relief before realizing what she just said. "Wait, how did you know that?!"

"Because, we've been watching you for quite some time Kikyo." Said another voice, making her feel nervous. "We know all about you, about you Saito collection, about what you did to those girls who tried to confess to him."

"I-I didn't do anything!"

"Oh? Then what about this?" asked another before a picture was kicked over which showed the body of a girl from her school with numerous stab wounds.

"A-Alice-san, what happened to her?" She asked, faking ignorance. 'How did they take that picture, I buried her far enough away no one should have found the body!'

"Oh you know what you did child, you killed her." remarked a voice with a Russian accent as another picture was moved over. "What about this one?" She asked as another picture of a dead school girl appeared, this one missing her head though. "We know who and what you are, not tell use, are you yandere?"

Kikyo gulped and looked down while closing her eyes. "I...I...yes."

"Well then, there's only one thing to do now...celebrate!" cheered the first voice before lights suddenly came on followed by party horns while confetti fell down making Kikyo close her eyes due to the sudden brightness.

"Wait, what? What's going on, who are you people?" She asked as she rapidly blinked her eyes in an attempt to restore her vision.

"We're like you of course!" Laughed one woman who was wearing a pair of jean short shorts and a flannel shirt tied right under her sizeable bust.

Kikyo blinked and rubbed her eyes while looking and saw what looked like several chairs around her with different girls or women sitting there, and each one different in their own right. She even saw a banner overhead that read 'Welcome to the club!'. "What?"

"We're all yanderes dum-dum, why else would we bring you here?" smirked the woman who had long blond hair. "Ah mean sure, you could call us crazy, psycho, stalkers, or just plum nutty, but we learned that the term 'yandere' works way better since it covers all that."

"Then... I'm not in trouble for what I did?"

"Of course not child, you're no different than what we've done." spoke an African woman with a brown cloth top and matching skirt while having several gold bracelets and a bone necklace around her neck while having dreadlocks with what looked like a shrunken head attached to the necklace.

"And us crazies have to stick together, right?" Chuckled one girl who was wearing large lab coat with a large pair of goggles strapped over her eyes.

"But I'm not crazy! I'm just trying to keep Saito-kun from going with the wrong slut who won't love him as much as I do."

"Honey, you were about to stab him over a dog and you've already killed two girls, trust us, you're crazy." Chuckled a dark haired woman in a pink blouse with an apron over it.

"But that's alright, because you get the chance to join the biggest and best club made solely for girls like us." Said a woman dressed in camo pants and jacket with a gun on her back. "Besides, compared to us you're a small fry."

"But I don't get it. How did I show up here?"

"Teleportation of course, don't you watch anime?"

"But anime isn't real, teleportation isn't impossible!"

"Oh yeah?" the woman with the lab coat smirked before pushing a button on a small remote before Kikyo wound up teleported from her chair to right next to her.

"Ah! How-how did you do that?!"

"Ugh, don't get her started or she'll bore us to death again." groaned a woman with brown hair done up in a bun with a black business suit and skirt with glasses shaking her head.

"Hey, it is very interesting and complex science!" Protested a woman who looked like she was made out of metal.

"Just stop!" cried out Kikyo while shaking her head. "Could you just introduce me to who you are? All of this is so much to take in at once."

"Then it's time for role call! Let's give Kikyo here an idea just how alike we are." Said the demon with a grin. "I'm Shirkiese, and I'm a demon from hell!"

"Wait, but Hell isn't real!"

"Oh you'll be surprised what's real cutie." She chuckled as she licked her lips. "As for me, I'm in the process of corrupting this man with enough earthly pleasures to make sure when he dies, he goes to Hell." She said with a devious grin. "Once there we'll be together forever and ever and ever and ever~"

"For me, you can call me Sally Joe." spoke the blond woman with the plaid top. "Ah'm what you'd call a 'redneck' if ya will." She said as she help up a jug. "And Ah make the finest moonshine you'll ever drink, or at least that's what bubba tells me." She said with a grin. "It's what Ah use to keep my husband around the house since Ah don't want him going around fooling around with the neighbors." She said as she jiggled the jug. "Ah put this stuff in everything and before he knows it he can't even walk! He just gets to stay home with me!"

"You may call me Adela, and you already know where my love is." smirked the voodoo woman.

"Is...is he behind you? I don't see him." Said Kikyo in confusion.

"No, look closer child." She said as she gestured at her neck, or more noticeably the shrunken head tied to a string around her neck.

"But it's a shrun...ken...head?!" She said slowly before realization dawned upon her. "You...you killed him and...turned him into that?"

"Well, kill is a strong word, say hi to the nice girl dear." she smiled holding the head out. "I wanted to make sure he would always be with me, even in death, and now he'll always be there whenever I go out."

"But... he can't love you back now!" She said in shock. "I mean, he can't hold you close and whisper how much he loves you!"

"Oh can't he?" She chuckled as the head began to move. "I never said he couldn't talk, did I?"

"Ugh...what's all the racket? I was sleeping."

"AAAHHH! It can talk!" screamed Kikyo jumping with the other girls or women chuckling.

"Ah dear, why do ya got to showing me to strangers just tah freak them out?"

"I can't get enough out of their reactions of course." She chuckled as she affectionately patted his head.

"Alright, enough of this, it is my turn you voodoo witch." Said the metal woman. "For me, I am called Aelita00-14, and I am here because my goal is something far more greater than merely intoxicating a husband or shrinking a lover's head."

"Bullshit, you just wanna figure out how to download your lover's mind into your body!"

"No, I wish to integrate my body with his. I will be one with him in body and mind."

"That's pretty much what we want to do!"

"I do not mean sexual." She said as she turned away.

"Well yeah, but that's just because you can't screw him Tin man!"

"Moving on now you two." Said the woman in camo as she shook her head.

"Fine, but my point stands, me and my husband shall one day be one and the same, together for all time."

"Oh please, me and my honey have already gotten to that over and over and over." Smiled the woman with an apron. "We've even talked about having kids."

"Really? So have you two started trying for them yet?"

"Of course, I tell him I want a dozen or so, but it's like every time I turn around he keeps trying to run away." She shook her head. "Oh it's silly really, if he would just stay in bed with those casts and let me tend to his every need, we could have such beautiful kids. Maybe I should use cement shoes."

"Um… maybe instead of that you could take sperm from him and impregnate yourself? Suggested Kikyo with a sweatdrop.

"Would you let your crush get away if you knew he had a tendency to try and run away?"

"...fair enough, I guess I would restrain him too." She confessed with a shrug.

"Besides, it's all for love. I don't want him getting any ideas or see any other filthy women." Smiled the woman with an eye twitch while beside her was a woman dressed up in a business suit and glasses adjusted them.

"Please, it's that kind of technique which is completely wrong you simpleton."

"Care to repeat that? Without a tongue?" The housewife glared at her while brandishing a kitchen knife.

"I said your methods are crude, unrefined, and borderline barbaric you insolent swine." She repeated while blocking the knife using a briefcase with a cold expression. "My method is the only true way."

"What is it?" asked Kikyo while impressed on how casual she blocked the strike.

"My method was flawless, my future husband's company is much smaller than mine, so I used some inside sources to ruin their newest product, causing them to fall into ruin, where I then stepped in to offer help, on the condition that he works for me. He now lives in my house as my housekeeper, practicing for his skills as my new house husband." She replied simply. "By taking away something he works hard for, then offering him a chance at shelter and to keep living, it builds a need and want for me. This way he will always feel like he owes me for my generosity and it will always be engraved in his heart."

"Wow… but what if he learns the truth, wouldn't he hate you and want to leave?"

"I have my sources to keep him from getting any work, which means he'll have no choice but to stay with me if he ever hopes to survive. In a business you strive to get what you want no matter the cost. Besides, after spending so much time with me in the same house, he'll be conflicted and doubt me of doing such a thing." She said before her phone began to ring. "One second, I have to take this, it's him." She said as she answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi Miss Akiyama, I just wanted to tell you that I finished cleaning the house, also after a bit of soul searching I decided that I can't keep leaching off you like this, I'm moving out and heading to a new city."

"..."

"Now I know what you'll say, 'what about your company?'. Well, I handed over the reigns to my vice president, after my failure to keep it afloat it finally dawned on me that I'm not cut out for this type of business. Ever since I moved in I've barely been able to go to the office, it isn't fair to my employees, they should have a boss they can consistently rely upon, and that is no longer me."

"..."

"The last of my stuff is being moved out now, thank you for your kindness, I hope we can meet again someday."

The woman felt her frown slowly turn colder with Kikyo swearing she felt the room get ice cold. "I see."

"Yeah, my bus leaves in about an hour. I apologize for not giving you a heads up in advance, but I think this was for the best."

"Can you give me a moment? I've got a call coming in."

"Sure, thanks again for everything, bye." He said before hanging up.

"Something's wrong, ain't there?" Asked the voodoo woman.

"No ...everything is fine ...everything will be fine." She muttered with a frown.

"Really, you sure you didn't scare him off?" Smirked the housewife.

"Say one more word and I'll feed your husband your tongue. I need to make some calls." She said coldly as she walked away.

"Heh, miss high and mighty finally got knocked off her pedestal, that will show her."

"Oh come on, she had some good points." Remarked a red haired girl wearing a schoolgirl outfit with a smile.

"Yeah, but she was playing too much, she didn't make him hers immediately and that happened." Said a woman in a brown military uniform covered in medals.

"I mean her method of making him hers." Chuckled the girl before looking at Kikyo. "The real way to reign in your man is like that, but with more sweetness mixed in. Take me for example, I absolutely LOVE my senpai. I keep track of him all the time, and made sure to be discreet, but there was one big problem. He was two grades ahead of me and would have graduated before me, then we could never see each other again, so I came up with the perfect way to make sure we were together!" She declared with a big smile. "After every test he took I would sneak in and swap his test with one I made, full of wrong answers, so he'll fail and have to take the class again!"

"Oh! I did that one time, it was to get Saito-kun to ask me for a study session." blushed Kikyo with a smile. "I even got a chance to get some of his hair out of it."

"Yes, it's the same with my love, but I made sure he failed to go on to the next year until we were together~" Giggled the schoolgirl. "Now I have a chance to make him mine before graduation, and we'll live happily ever after~"

"Wow… that sounds so romantic~!" Kikyo swooned happily.

"Oh please, that's nothing but a cliche." Laughed a black haired woman who was filing her nails while in a revealing red dress while sitting beside her was a black haired girl with a red bow in her hair while dressed in a blue sundress.

"Huh? What do you mean, what would you do?" Kikyo asked in confusion.

"You see, in life, you have no one else to trust but yourself. That's why I have my sights set on the CUTEST little thing." She gushed with a blush. "He's absolutely the sweetest and most innocent thing I've ever met, and every time I see him I have to keep myself from jumping on him and showing him what I'm capable of."

"Really? Do you have a picture of him?" Kikyo asked curiously.

"Of course." She reached into her cleavage and pulled out a small photo before tossing it to the girl who caught it, and looked a bit confused. "Isn't he just precious?"

"Um ... he is, but…. He's really young," Remarked Kikyo looking at what looked like a brown haired middle schooler smiling at the camera.

"Yes, fate is conspiring against us by making us different ages, but I came up with a solution!" Declare the woman patting the girl beside her on the head. "I can only trust myself, that's why I went ahead and had myself cloned."

"Eh?!"

"Yes, this way she can keep all those whores away from him, and when the time comes that he is nice and legal I'll swoop in and take him for myself!"

"Wow… but how do you keep your clone from falling in love with him?" She asked, making the woman freeze. "I mean that is a clone of yourself, meaning she has the same tastes, right?"

"I ...didn't think about that." She said as she began to pale and slowly turn to her clone. "Do… do you love him too?!"

The little girl looked away and tried whistling innocently.

"...FUCK! I created one of the whores I was trying to protect him from!"

"Hey! I'm a sweet angel, you're an old hag!"

"Shut up, you're just my puppet, I will be with Amoto, not you!"

"Oh yeah? Not for much longer you old bat, just wait until the poison kicks in!"

'And her clone is a yandere too…' Thought Kikyo before the woman stood up and started strangling the clone while noting the other girls at the table just casually watching this go down. "Um… should we stop her?"

"No, if the little girl wants to survive she'll save herself somehow."

"I'll break your neck! Amoto is….m….m ...ine…." The woman let out, starting to lose feeling in her arms with shock while letting go and stumbled back.

"Ha, I knew the poison would kick in you old bat! Amoto is mine now~" She stuck her tongue out as the original fell back and gasped for air before she turned to the others while the voodoo witch clapped her hands.

"Very nice young lady, your first kill in the name of love, do you mind if I keep her body? I could use a life sized meat puppet."

"Sure thing." she smiled innocently while Kikyo shivered.

'She essentially killed her own mother without hesitation.' Kikyo thought in horror. 'Maybe I've made a mistake…'

"Are you all done wasting time?" Asked a woman with a prison warden's hat and matching outfit while holding a riding crop and looking bored. "Your methods for the new girl are nothing."

"Um… who are you miss…" Kikyo asked carefully, not wanting to anger her.

"You can call me Dom, as in dominatrix." She remarked while hitting the crop against the table with a loud smack making Kikyo gulp. "I had it legally changed after I became a prison warden. It's a fun little career choice, especially when it helps me keep a close eye on my boyfriend."

"Um… would it be wrong to guess that he's in prison?" Kikyo asked slowly.

"Yes, but he is good, good man, I should know, I put him there myself~" She smirked sadistically while licking her lips. "I had to make sure he had nowhere to go, guys like him are a dime a dozen. So I went ahead and had him put away for massacring his family and friends. Really messy too, the whole place was covered in red. He almost got put away to death, but I managed to just get him a lifetime in there, so it's no different than living together in our own home, just with a few hundred other second rate bastards."

"R-Really? So he lives with the other prisoners? Is he happy there?"

"Would you be happy if you were tried for murder?"

She shook her head no.

"Then no, he isn't, especially since he didn't kill his family in the first place."

"Um… then what's the point? He's stuck in prison, and probably hates you, right?"

"He has no idea I orchestrated the whole thing. Besides, you think I'd let his fine ass get messed up by anyone but me? I made sure he had a private cell all to himself, plus a visit from me on those cold lonely nights gives him plenty of warmth~"

"Wow… but how do you keep the other prisoners from messing with him, I mean they do shower and eat together, someone could r-rape him then or shank him?"

"Because they know what'll happen if they do." She chuckled darkly. "First time on the job, some guy with balls tried to slap my ass. After I was done with him, every time I walk past them, they cover their junk."

"Wow...that's amazing!" She said in awe.

"Please, that's nothing." Said a woman in camo with a large hunting rifle on her back. "What's the point of keeping him if you can't have fun, where's the chase, the hunt, the excitement?"

"What do you do?" Asked Kikyo while looking at the gun. "Did you...stuff him?"

"What?! NO! God no, that would be horrible! No, I live with him, we're happy, but once a month I like to alternate between using him as bait for whores or hunting him on my private reserve~" She chuckled while taking the rifle off and started cleaning it with a towel. "Sometimes you gotta spice up the love live, and let me tell you, when I catch him, we go at it like wild gorillas." She chuckled with a lustful look on her face.

"Not bad, but I have it better." Said a tall green skinned woman with long dark green hair and a futuristic purple space suit that hugged her curves.

"Really? Like what?" asked Kikyo.

"Simple, every week I beam my husband up to my ship, tell him that he is the reason I have been traveling millions of lightyears to meet then I ravish him in a love filled bliss~ Afterwards I wipe his mind and send him back down, every time I get to see him is like I'm reliving the first time over and over again~"

"Wow, that sounds magical. But I'm curious on something."

"If it's about my skin, then yes, I am an alien." She said with a nod. "Is that your question?"

"Uh huh." She said in amazement. 'Aliens exist?! Wow...just wow.'

"Oh please, as soon as I find the perfect solution to genetic manipulation, there wouldn't be a need to mind erase him." Chuckled the woman in the lab coat. "With immortality, you'd have all the time in the world and more to go at it over and over and over without having to worry about anything getting in the way."

"Yeah, but what do you do when you do it all, huh? What then?" The alien countered back with a frown.

"Science can accomplish anything. Besides, with eternity together, I'm sure we could come up with new ways to really make fucking fun. Other than probing of course." she chuckled. "I'll leave that for you."

"Hey! I don't probe him unless he wants it!"

"Oh I'm sure that's the case, and I'm sure you've never erased his memories when he said no."

"... It's for his own good…"

"Well that's nothing, I found out what to do when my love was viciously taken from me by a serial killer!" Claimed a woman in jeans and flannel with a woodworking apron on.

"Save him?" guessed Kikyo.

"Oh I did more than that. See I make a living off making puppets, marionettes, stuff like that and selling them, so I know my way around wood. When I found out a crazy person kidnapped him, I went after him and carved his heart right out of his body, because that son of a bitch had the gall to cut up and make my sweetie bleed out all over the floor!" She said darkly before shaking her head. "Afterwards I decided that my love would not die, so I remade him, made him into a puppet!"

"You ...made him ...into a puppet?" Spoke Kikyo with a shiver.

"Yes, now he can talk, dance and walk around with my help, forever~" She chuckled. "And I can keep him clean from any pesky termites that might try to eat at his beautiful smooth body~"

"Um… that's very nice?" Kikyo said nervously.

"And after I get back, I'm gonna give him an added piece of wood so we can get back to it like when we were on our honeymoon~"

"How...nice?"

"Bah, that's foolish." Laughed a loud voice as Kikyo turned her head only to freeze in fear. "Going through all that effort is good, but it's nothing short of an insect compared to me."

"W….W….W…." Kikyo let out as she had to tilt her head up at the huge figure. On the other side of the room lay an enormous creature who looked like a cross between a woman, a dragon and a squid.

"Don't go that route puny girl, do what I did with my mate." Smirked the creature with sharp teeth. "Keep him close to your heart always."

"Please, no one can do what you did, you ate him!" Called one woman, making Kikyo pale.

"Bah! Like you tiny humans can't do the same thing."

"Eating another person means cutting them up, not all of us have a giant mouth like you!"

"Besides, we don't want to kill our husbands!"

"KILL?! He's not dead!" She growled while her tentacles swished around. "He's literally in me beside my heart! That way every night he can hear my heart beat and be lulled to sleep!"

"You idiot, he was probably digested by now, or suffocated! If he is alive show him to us!"

"Fine I will!" She started to cough as hard as she could with a few of the girls stepping away from her range. "Give me a sec." She coughed even harder while hitting her chest.

'Is she actually going to show him to us or is he dead?' Wondered Kikyo who stepped back as the woman let out a loud roar before a bulge was seen in her throat which rose upward before she let out something all over the floor along with some fish, making the women grimace and nearly throw up.

"See, there he is, happy and alive!" Smirked the sea monster smugly with her eyes closed.

"Uh ...might wanna look again."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" She said as she looked down only to see a skeleton. "AHHHH! MY MATE!" She cried out in horror as she looked around desperately. "WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?! SOMEONE FIX HIM!"

"Sure, I got this." Said a woman with a futuristic looking suit with a large device on her back. "Do you mind if I touch his skeleton?"

"Not if it fixes him!" She cried as the woman crouched down and strapped a device to the skeleton that began to glow before time began to rewind around him, slowly he regained his muscles, skin, and soon he quickly shot up, panting and in a panic.

"NO DON'T SWALLOW M- Wait, where am I?!" He asked blinking and looking around the dimly lit room with Kikyo wide eyed. "How did I end up here?"

"Honey! You're alive!" Cheered the sea monster as she quickly grabbed him.

"Oh no! Someone help me!"

"I was so worried, somehow you died!"

"YOU ATE ME! People die when you eat them!"

"I wanted to keep you close to my heart. Don't worry, I'll make sure nothing hurts you again." She said as she nuzzled him against her cheek.

"Someone help me, please!"

"Hey, how did you bring him back to life?" Kikyo asked the woman.

"Simple, time travel!" Declared the woman with a smirk. "With my genius mind, I've managed to harness the power of time itself. I just rewound the dying cells in the skeleton to when he was alive, and boom, easy as pie."

"Wow, that's amazing!"

"Yep, and the best part is that I can keep going back to the night me and my husband first fucked and do it again over and over again forever~" She shivered. "This way I never have to worry about things going stale and it feels like the glorious days forever."

"Wow, that sounds amazing!" Kikyo said in awe as she ignored the cries for help coming from the man being held by the kraken. "So you can go anywhere in time?"

"Yep, but I already have the perfect time when I'm with my husband~"

"Booooring." Drawled a woman who looked like a human sized bee with the face and even chest of a real woman.

"Are...are you a bee?!" Kikyo said in shock.

"Of course I am, it's not that hard to tell from my natural beauty." She smirked pointing to herself.

"You look like a wasp!" Called a random woman, making the bee pissed.

"WHO SAID THAT?!" She stood up with a buzz coming from her. "SAY IT AGAIN AND I'LL STUFF MY STINGER IN YOUR THROAT!"

"Um… what did you mean by boring before?" Kikyo spoke up, trying to distract her.

"She's a queen of her own hive, likes to think she's the big shot around here. Here's a hint, she's not."

"I am a queen and you are all peasants!"

"At least some of us can hold onto our husbands!"

"I am perfection, no one man could possibly keep me satisfied!" She growled. "Why settle for one single man when there's hundreds out there? Besides, it's not like I throw them away, my daughters still use them when I'm done with them."

"Yeah, but she flips her shit if her daughters bring home someone she hasn't fucked yet." Chuckled one girl, making the bee buzz angrily.

"They should be happy with my leftovers!"

"Mother of the year everybody."

"Shut up!"

"Well, incompetence aside, there is someone here ever worse than her." Chuckled the hillbilly.

"Really?" Kikyo looked surprised. "Who?"

"The angel and demon over there."

"We heard that you washed up inbred!"

"Am I wrong? The angel ignores her job and the demon is bringing her love down to hell!"

"Stuff it!" Growled a woman with pointed horns, spade tail, and bat wings while are naked as she snarled. "Or I'll make sure my brothers have a fun time using you for a cheap fuck toy."

"Indeed, you should watch yourself if you want any hope of going to heaven." Said the woman next to her who was wearing all white, had a glowing halo and two beautiful wings.

"I don't think she has to worry about that." remarked the voodoo woman with a chuckle. "You're not exactly in a rush to guide souls up to the golden gates now are you?"

"I have many duties given to me by heav-"

"Does that include watching a man shower~?"

"T-That's not it and you know it!" She blushed while the demon smirked.

"Oh please, I'll bet you've done more than that. I wouldn't be surprised if you did stuff that would make other angels blush. Maybe you should trade those wings in for a nice darker pair, you'd fit right in down below."

"T-That's not true, I am still a faithful servant of god!"

"Oh? Like that one time you let it slip about staring at that boy's house for, how long was it again? One, two, three weeks?"

"T-Two, but I had to watch him, he needs to stay on the straight and narrow path!" She argued.

"You mean besides all the community work, the straight A's, and even helping out at the homeless shelter? Oh yeah, he sounds like he's on his way to hell with all that stuff. Hey, maybe he'll end up a stripper if he ends up in my neck of the woods, you could get a private dance from him." laughed the demon.

"NO! HE WILL GO TO HEAVEN!"

"Oh? And why do you want him so bad, because he might be able to shack up with you up there, hmmmm?"

"You're just asking for me to strike you down!" Seethed the angel with a glare.

"Try it bitch and I tell God what you've been doing~" She stuck her tongue out with Kikyo raising her hand up.

"Uh, excuse me?"

"What is it pint size."

"Uh, what exactly have you done? You know, to get a spot in this club."

"I strangled a bitch who was hitting on my man." She remarked casually. "Wasn't too hard really, only took three seconds. Of course, that's not all I've done. I'm working on turning my sweet little naive crush into one hell of a dirty, sick, twisted, and all around evil person. That way he'll have no way to go but down, all the way to Hell, and on me~"

"Truly a shame, he was a nice boy before meeting her." The angel shook her head before the demon slapped her ass with her tail. "AH! Hey!"

"Get any ideas to mess up my plan and I'll make sure your boy toy ends up the devil's bitch after I'm done with him."

"You try it and I will start a holy war and find a way to redeem your boy toy!"

"You whore!"

Both butted heads with a growl while Kikyo shivering and silently praying to Kami they didn't start a fight.

"Both of you break it up, you're gonna make my husband go soft!" Groaned a tall woman with red bat wings and lion paws with a scorpion like tail which was sucking on a man's dick.

"She started it!"

"And I'm ending it! So sit down and shut up!"

Both glared at the other before sitting back down.

"Good, now behave, hubbies about to come~" Moaned the girl before said man groaned and started cumming, making the tail slurp it up like a straw. "Good boy~"

"Um… is this normal?"

"Of course, she brings him here all the time when we have a meeting, never stops going at it either, so we just let her do her thing."

"Huh ...ok then." She said, starting to get used to the insanity. "Is she a nympho?"

"No, she just thinks that if she's constantly pleasuring him he'll never be able to leave her." Remarked one shaking her head. "That and she wants to get knocked up with tons of kids and use them as her own personal army to hunt him down if he ever tries to run away."

"Wow...and does he know who she is or did she just jump him and never get off?"

"Eh, a little of both." Said one woman with a shrug. "So far she's happy, pregnant and has a shitload of kids, so I think she considers it a win."

"That's the way to claim your man, strike fast, hard, and without mercy." Nodded a woman in a brown uniform with black combat boots and with a hat on her head with blond hair and with an eye patch.

"Yeah, like you did to your boy toy's country?" Asked the voodoo woman with a frown.

"The best way to take what you desire is to be merciless." Spat the woman with a frown. "Are you going to try and act like a bleeding heart?"

"No, just look at miss business and you can see why your method is flawed." She said with a frown. "Your man hates you now."

"Bah, you don't know what you're saying. Of course I'm not surprised, your little country has no idea what true military might is." She jabbed making the voodoo woman narrow her eyes.

"I know that taking over an entire country and enslaving the people is not how you get your husband to love you. Tell me, how many times has he tried to kill you?"

"Please, that's him playing hard to get, but with enough time he will surrender to my rule and then surrender his body." She blushed with a lustful and sadistic expression before pointing at Kikyo. "You girl!"

"H-Huh? Me?" She asked in confusion.

"Yes, you desire this boy and everything about him, do you not?"

"Y-Yeah, I do, I want him really, really bad."

"Then do not hesitate, do not falter, strike hard and fierce! Do so with all you have and you will conquer everything about him in no time."

"Unless he decides to fight to the end before deciding to end it. I've seen many a girl like you in the club, over half end up losing their man after he kills themself as a last ditch effort to be free of them."

"Continue to talk like that and I will toss your husband's head in my private firing range."

"Like, this blonde needs to chill out!" The head spoke up.

"All of you are a bit crazy, going for a man, you do know that women are superior, right?" Asked a woman in a business suit with glasses on.

"Uh, what do you mean by that?" asked Kikyo.

"Men are cheaters, liars, I've represented enough in court to know that, that's why I found the perfect lover in my wife." She sighed happily.

"Oh! You prefer woman."

"Yep, that's why I made sure to pick a good one, but then she started to get busy, spending less time with me, so I came up with the perfect solution~"

"You followed where she went?"

"Nope, I sued her, sued her to the point where I legally own her~" She smiled while holding up some forms. "It's all on paper if you'd like to see."

"Wait, you own her now?"

"Yep, now she can't leave the house, and she's waiting in our bed room as we speak~"

"Boring, utterly pathetic if you ask me."

"Excuse me?! Who said that?!" She yelled before a knife flew over and embedded the forms in the wall.

"It was me." Spoke a red haired woman in black clothing with a thick russian accent while looking over a second knife if her hands. "What good is being with another woman?"

"Everything, it's much better than being with a man!"

"Quiet, you talk too much." she remarked coldly and looked at Kikyo who gulped. "Do not listen to loud mouth lawyer, stick with your boy, being with men is much more fun and actually useful for future. Make children, something you can't do with another woman."

"Um...ok? I wasn't planning on leaving him or giving up on him though." She said nervously as the redhead nodded.

"Good, you are smart child. Do what I did, take a souvenir from him so you never forget, and implant chip in him to always know where he goes. If another girl should try to stake a claim, you give her a swift and silent death." She spoke moving the knife across her neck.

"Wait, what?"

"I am a spy, it is normal."

"Wait, what?!"

"What do you not get?"

"I uh… I just never met a spy before."

"Then you are lucky, or else you would have been killed."

"O-ok…" She said before a woman with glasses and a heavy sweater on grabbed her.

"Leave her alone Hilda, you're scaring her."

"Good, it shows she is not naive and knows when she is facing someone stronger than her, it will help her in life."

"Please, this is a place of discourse and community, not one where we terrify new members." She sighed shaking her head. "Hi, you can call me the professor, you're Kikyo, right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Excellent. Tell me, how old are you, are you looking to attend college?"

"Well, I did have plans to go to the same college with Saito-kun, maybe work on a plan to sneak into his own dorm while he slept and cuddle against him without him knowing." Smiled the girl.

"Well if you were a normal student I wouldn't condone that, but I'll look the other way~"

"Hey, tell her about the kid you wanna bang!"

"Hey! No need to say it out loud." blushed the woman.

"Come on, tell them how you keep failing him so he never leaves college!"

"Wait, what?" Kikyo asked in shock.

"Well...it's not like it's the most absurd thing that's been said here."

"Yeah, come on, tell her, and please, tell us all how long you've been doing this." Chuckled the hillbilly as she tried to keep from laughing.

"Ok ok. So, I first met him at the first year welcoming ceremony, he was working on an engineering position, and he was really kind. He'd always lend a hand with the teachers and on campus."

"Uh-huh, go on." Chuckled the hillbilly, as if she was hearing the beginning of a joke.

"Well, he is an amazing student, he is kind, helpful and he's been an amazing presence on campus, and driven to suceed." She said proudly.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh, and when did you start failing him again, and how nice is this college?"

"Well, he's been there for about ...ten years now, going on eleven since the final exams are coming up."

"Yes, yes, and tell me, has he been getting frustrated, annoyed and a bit worn out?" She asked as the dean began to frown.

"Yes, why?"

"Oh, just confirming a theory, did he ever tell you how he was paying for all these classes? College is expensive and puts loads a people in debt, and I bet eleven years took every cent he had!"

"That does sound like a lot." Admitted Kikyo. "Does he come from a rich family?"

"No...he came from a low income family, b-but he had a scholarship from his high sch-"

"You do know that people lose their scholarships if they don't maintain a good GPA, right? And failing for eleven years I'm gonna guess he lost it a long time ago." Laughed the hillbilly as the dean began to pale. "I wouldn't be surprised if he's trying to get several part time jobs just to survive, especially since he might just drop out."

"Yeah, not to be mean, but it sounds like it's a miracle he hasn't left already."

"Hey, maybe he's a stripper, that might be the only way to get enough money, or maybe he works in the class during the day and the streets at night!"

The woman narrowed her eyes before standing up with a scowl. "I won't allow that! He can't be allowed to graduate and leave me alone!"

"Hey, if he can't he'll leave college, and you kinda screwed him over already, failing to graduate for eleven years is gonna look terrible no matter where he applies."

"Then I'll support him! It'll be a cold day in hell before I let him sell his body to some loose hussies!"

"Hey, did I feel a sudden breeze?" Asked the demon with a teasing smirk.

"I have to go right now, I will not allow my prized pupil to become a gigolo!" The dean turned and ran out of the room while Sally Joe burst out laughing.

"Hahahaha! Those smartie pants always think they're so smart with their complicated plans, but it always backfires!"

"I think it's sweet. As sweet as my food." Smiled a blond wearing a chef's hat and apron with a pink blouse under it.

"Oh, you're a cook?" kikyo asked curiously. "Could you make me a wedding cake with a bit of Saito-kun's blood in it?"

"Of course! After all, it's the little things that make the love grow." She giggled. "Why I make my dear all sorts of goodies, and I make sure he always has a little bit of me inside him~"

"Really? Like cream, or jelly?"

"All of them."

"Really? All of them in one pastry?"

"She means fluids little girl." Said a woman in long red robes with her eyes closed. "Now quiet, I have to concentrate on my love's daughter."

"What do you mean?"

"At the moment she's just a fetus, but I know that if I can put my mind into her I can have him raise me and be his special little girl~"

"Wait, you can do that?!"

"Sure, why not?" She asked as one girl sighed.

"Please excuse her, she's just crazy."

"How am I 'crazy' compared to some of you?"

"Well for one I tested you myself and you have no psychic powers whatsoever, all you're doing is giving yourself a headache." Said one woman in a white lab coat. "If you wanted to do something like that, just use a mind transferring device."

"I'll consider that, but either way, I WILL transfer my mind. Then, I will grow up, showered by my love and doted on. I will be his main focus in life, especially when I grow up and have my 'mother' end up in a little 'accident'." She said with a crazy cackle as the woman just shook her head.

"Whatever, at the very least I could put your love in a coma like I did mine, I always know where he is now~"

"You did what?" Spoke Kikyo in curiosity.

"Yep, every week I give him a nice little shot in his IV to keep him knocked out, so now I know where he is, because he can never leave~" She chuckled. "After all, now I can keep him safe and sound whenever I come home, and it's like he's my own sleeping beauty. I'm his own personal nurse, and he's my special little patient."

"Wow… that sounds so romantic!" Kikyo swooned enviously. "I always wanted to wear a nurse's outfit to make Saito-kun stare~"

"Well, then just do it, I have some spare ones you can borrow, but just know that real nurse outfits aren't sexy, they're practical."

"That's ok, I read online how to make anything look sexy." She said with a smile. "So… how long do we have to stay here?"

"Why? Hoping to sneak up and take Saito-kun by surprise?"

"Maybe~ Plus I wanna see if I can get him to bring me to his house under the pretense of seeing his dog~"

"I never have to worry about going over to my hubbies house, I always know what goes on." Smiled a girl with what looked like a pair of overly big glasses.

"Really, how? Can you see it in your mind, is he trapped in there? What is it?" She asked excitedly.

"What? No, I just installed cameras you weirdo." Chuckled the girl. "They're all wireless hooked up to these glasses of mine, that way I can see him wherever he goes in his house and I never have to turn away just to view it on some laptop."

"Oh… that's pretty cool too." She said with a nod.

"Oh please, unlike her, I never have to worry about where my husband goes since he's always beside me."

"Ugh, please honey, give me my body back!"

Kikyo blinked when she saw a brunette with a second head beside the first, that being a bald man with a beard. "Uh…."

"Hi, this is my husband and me,we're Kiki and he's Howard!"

"Kiki, give me back my body!" Groaned the man while trying to move his head. "I hate being stuck like this! It feels weird!"

"Well you know the rules, when I have to leave your head has to come with me, how else can I keep you from cheating on me?"

"I can't cheat without a damn dick!"

"Well I can't exactly take that off, I still have a use for it~"

"Uh, so are you a scientist too?" Asked Kikyo.

"No, Alchemist, but don't worry, I get that question all the time."

"Alchemist?" Kikyo blinked. "You mean like from Fullmetal Alchemist?"

"Exactly like that, except I can transmute humans too!" She smiled. "When I managed to do that, I had to do it on my husband to make sure we were always together."

"Let me go! When you asked if I wanted to be together with you I thought you meant marriage!"

"This is better than regular marriage, now we can see each other no matter where we go, forever and ever~"

"I still want my body back!"

"I don't need my own body, not when I can borrow that no good trashy whore's who took MY man." Said a blonde woman smugly. "I just simply take over her body and he's all over me!"

"What do you…." Kikyo noticed the woman hovering there while translucent and it clicked. "Oh! You're a ghost."

"Yep, and I just took a small break from that whore I was inhabiting to be here at the meeting." She remarked leaning back with her arms behind her head. "I might not be able to legally be with him, but using that slut's body to make love to him is just as good. They've been talking about having a baby, and I intend to make sure it's MY baby. I just have to make sure I possess her when he knocks her up and it's bound to inherit my genes."

"Wow… so your love for him transcends death, that's amazing!" Smiled Kikyo.

"That's right. And when my child is born, I'm gonna work my way into possessing that slut's body for good." She chuckled deviously. "And her mind will be gone forever, her body just a puppet for me to use~"

"Oh please, that's not how you get your crush, it's by saving his life!" Chuckled a woman in a pair of brown overalls with a fireman's hat on her head. "First, you find out where he is, set a small fire and then rush in last minute and save his life!"

"Well, I did save him this one time he was choking on a rice ball."

"Please, I've saved my love twenty six times!" She boasted. "Every time I save him I offer to take him out for lunch to calm him down, but I am starting to get low on ideas for setting his house on fire."

"Um… maybe don't do that and just ask him on a date?" Suggested Kikyo.

"...Brilliant! I'll invite him to a restaurant then start it on fire so I can save him again!"

'That works too.' Sweatdropped Kikyo.

"Ah, so you save your love too, just like me!" Smiled a woman with long purple hair with a black mask on and wearing a matching leather costume with a purple cape as she stood on the table. "I help save his life from all forms of evil that would dare hurt him!"

"Wait...are you that superhero a few cities over?!" Cried out Kikyo in shock.

"That I am! The Darting Shadow!"

"Wow! So you're a yandere too? What do you do?" She asked in awe.

"I do my job and rescue my love! If he happens to be in trouble, I will swoop in and save him. Of course, there are times when things are slow, but you can never be too careful! That's why I'll occasionally hire a few thugs to try something to help keep my love on guard, but I dispatch them every time!" She said proudly.

"Wow, so you are his knight in shining armor then, right? That's so romantic!"

"Correct! I merely await the day when he asks me out and then we can truly come together!"

"Wait, he hasn't asked you out yet?"

"Yes, well, I always fly away after I save him, plus my secret identity is trying to date him too, so I'm covering all my bases!"

"Wait… but if he got with your secret identity, and then asked you, the Darting Shadow out on a date would he be cheating on you?"

"I ...uh...huh, I didn't really think about that."

"Well, if your secret identity is trying to get with him maybe he hasn't asked your superhero version out because he's trying to muster up the courage to ask the secret side out?"

"Wow ...I need to let him know he can go for it when I get back!" She said excitedly.

"Well, that's all the major members here." Spoke the voodoo woman with a smile. "So Kikyo, what do you think about our little club?"

"Well, it's really interesting, and it feels nice to be in a club where I don't have to worry about the other members being whores who want my Saito-kun."

"So then I'm safe to assume you want to be a full fledged member?"

"Yes please! How often does the club meet though?"

"Well we usually meet altogether first day of the month, and occasionally just a few come and go on any other days just to mingle."

"Oh, that sounds nice, do I have to pay a fee for joining?"

"Yes." She smirked darkly. "You must show your devotion by offering up your blood."

"Ok, how much?" She asked as she pulled out her butcher knife.

"Enough to make you pass out."

"Ok, do I do it here or is there like an alter or something?"

"You can do it there, we don't need it per say, it's more as a way to see just how far you'll go without crying out. It's meant to show devotion and tell us how much you want it."

"Oh, ok then." She said before cutting a large gash in her arm. "Can you keep me from dying please?"

"Of course, it'd make no sense to let new members just die out on us."

"Great, see you all next time!" She said as she began to blackout.

(Later)

"Ehehehehe, eheheehe, finally, we can be together." Chuckled a brown haired girl with hollow eyes as she held a bloody knife while looking at the dead bodies of numerous girls. "I took care of the rats, which means now we can finally have just each other~"

"Hello, is anyone in here?" Called a voice, making the girl slowly turn her head towards the door.

"Who's there?" She called out while gripping the knife. 'I couldn't have forgotten a rat, I know I took them all out. Seems I'll have to make sure there isn't any witness.'

"I'm looking for a brown haired girl, she was leading a bunch of other girls to their death?"

The girl narrowed her eyes and slowly made her way to the door. "Who are you, and what do you want with me?"

"Clarification, did you kill them to protect a senpai, lover, husband, boyfriend or love interest?" Came the voice before the door was slammed open before the girl lunged out.

"DIE!"

"Nope~" Kikyo said as he blocked the girl with her knife. "So was that a yes or no?"

"You, you're just like the others aren't you?! Nothing but pests!" Growled the girl. "Pests deserve to die and rot! You won't take away my senpai!"

"Ah, so you are a yandere! Well you can calm down, I already have my Saito-kun, so I don't want your senpai." Smiled Kikyo pushing the girl back. "I came here because I wanted to offer you something."

"Unless it's my senpai I don't want it!"

"What about the chance to meet others like you?" She asked with a smile. "A chance to meet other Yanderes?"

"...Go on." She said hesitantly.

"I'm like you. I'd do anything, no matter what, or demeaning, for Saito-kun, and I'm part of a club full of girls who understand us. Ones who do the same and won't judge you, no matter how depraved you are."

"Really? And… they all have boyfriends, none want my senpai?"

"Nope, they are all paired up!" She smiled. "I came here to see if you might wanna join."

"... maybe." She said before instantly disappearing.

"I knew she would say yes~" Chuckled Kikyo.


	193. Chapter 193

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 193

Sequel to 191.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Last time.

 _"But they can't help it, it happened, whether we liked it or not." spoke Hiro looking down. "For all we know, we'll never get back home."_

 _Karmi patted his back while thinking. 'Please let the next dimension be home, please.'_

Back to the show!

-The Void-

They kept on falling while noticing that they were now floating backwards and on top of an energy tornado.

"Oh man, please don't tell me we're gonna fall in there." spoke Wasabi.

"If we did then we would have done it ages ago." Gogo deadpanned while floating around.

"True."

"I hope the next dimension is one where I rule the world." Fred grinned. "The video game world to be exact!"

Karmi deadpanned at that along with Honey.

"What? It would be a great place. Nothing but sweet games as far as the eye could see."

Hiro looked down while seeing a planetoid with the city of San Fransokyo on it, but with lots and LOTS of hearts around it. "Does anyone notice the hearts around that planetoids?"

"It's pretty hard NOT to." remarked Karmi.

"Hopefully its-"

(Dimension five: Harem Galore)

-San Fransokyo, in a small lake-

SPLASH!

Hiro grumbled while spitting a fish out of his mouth. "Not full of human organs."

"Aw come on!" groaned Wasabi. "Why can't we just land somewhere that doesn't hurt us or get us all messy and wet? Like a pillow factory? Or a bouncy castle?"

Gogo rolled her eyes at that before looking around them. "Ok, we're in a lake, the only question is how far are we from Hiro's place? With all the places we've been to it's either the park, cafe, or the harbor itself, and I don't see any ships, so we can rule that last one out."

"Well it's right about…" Fred pointed to the edge of the park. "A mile that way."

"And you can tell how?"

"There's a billboard on that building." He pointed to an image of Hiro wearing a candy crown. "But the font is so tiny...can't read it from here."

"Baymax." Hiro looked at the robot.

Baymax scanned the billboard. "It says 'Candy King of International Harem Day.' My scans also show that it was placed just last month."

"Oh my kami!" Karmi gasped in shock. "We're in a harem manga!"

"A harem? Wow! Way to go Hiro." Fred gave a thumbs up with said boy blushing. "Who knew you had it in you?"

"Ok, hold on. Let's think about this first. It's just one billboard, that just happens to have me on it. I'm sure there's something else to this world besides that." He blushed. "Like me being taller."

"Yeah no." Karmi smirked. "You're still going to be cute and tiny, right guys?"

"I kinda have to agree with her." Honey smiled.

"Let's just try and get back to our home, if Hiro is some celebrity, something tells me we don't wanna get noticed right now." spoke Wasabi.

Gogo nodded before noticing something walking by.

That being a female, yes, FEMALE Globby with a large ass and J cup breasts, all the while holding a bag of money in her body.

"Damn it." She grumbled. "Too much this time. Ugh, so heavy."

Gogo jaw dropped a little while a little shocked and confused at what she saw. "..."

"Gogo?" Fred waved a hand across her face. "Hello? Anyone in there?"

"Uh…guys? Might wanna take a look at that."

They did and saw the female Globby.

"..." Karmi blinked before pinching herself. "Ow! Ok, that's a real thing!"

"Globby is a slime girl!" Fred yelled in shock before pointing outwards. "Just how did that happen?!"

"Huh?" the female Globby stopped and turned her head before groaning. "Aw come on, really? Here I am, just…uh...borrowing some money, and I run into you guys again? How's a gal suppose to make a living in this world?"

"By not having a bag of gold in your stomach." Hiro pointed out.

"Nooo...that's your child…" she got out while walking backwards. "Um...later!"

"Hold it!" called Gogo as Globby tried making a run for it.

"No way!" She yelled while sweating. "Oh dang...it...so heavy!"

Honey brought out a small orb and chucked it, causing Globby's legs to freeze when it burst open.

"Ahhh! Damn it!" She yelled as Hiro walked over to look at her. "What? Didn't have enough of them last week?"

"What?"

"My girls, you looking for another go? And here I thought I was insastible."

"Again what?!"

She huffed. "You were the one sucking on them, jerk."

"I….I ...please tell me you're not talking about…"

"Yes." She said with a frown. "You sucked my boobalas."

Hiro turned green and covered his mouth while the others grimaced.

"What?" She said in confusion. "Wait…" she looked at Fred and Wasabi. "Why are you two so muscular? And lacking breasts?"

"Because we don't have them?" spoke Wasabi, now really freaking out.

"No, you two had very large assets." She pointed to Fred. "Large ass." Then at Wasabi. "Massive rack. Trust me, I saw you two doing it with harem king over here just last night."

Karmi blinked before it clicked in her head and she whispered into Honey's ear, making her blush and tell Gogo, who was now enraged and blushing.

"So can I go now?"

"You stole money, what do you think?" asked Wasabi rhetorically.

"NO!" Gogo snapped. "I can't believe this!"

"What?"

"That this entire place is flipped around!"

"Uh...how so?" asked Fred.

She facepalmed and pointed at Hiro. "I mean if Globby here is a girl, Hiro is considered a harem king, then what would that mean? Everyone's gender got flipped around!"

"..."

"And Hiro is the only one here that's not a girl."

Hiro let that sink in before fainting on the spot.

"Ah…please tell me you're just messing with us, please." Wasabi gulped.

(A few minutes later)

Hiro groaned while slowly waking up. "Ugh...what a weird dream."

"We haven't reached home yet." Karmi said while Gogo was pressing the buttons on the viewer with anger. "And you've been out for an hour."

"Oh great." He groaned while noticing that he was on top of Karmi's lap. "Um…"

"Do you want your head on the dirt or on a virus free environment?"

"...I'm good right here."

She smirked while Gogo kept on pushing the buttons hard.

BOOP!

(Elsewhere)

-In the Void-

Until they returned to the void, only to realize they were spinning like crazy to the left.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Honey cried out. "MAKE IT STOP!"

"GOGO!" Hiro yelled while feeling very sick.

"Oh don't blame me! I wanted OUT of that dimension!" She frowned.

"Not when you press random buttons!" He yelled while the group looked down and saw a planetoid with the city of San Fransokyo on it, however it had lots of X and Y chromosomes all over the place. "And I think you placed us into the fire this time!"

"Figuratively or literally?!" asked Fred.

"Literally!"

"...AWESOME!"

Wasabi facepalmed while they fell on to the planetoid.

(Dimension six: Gender Swap!)

-San Fransokyo, in an auditorium-

And crashed onto the stage of a wooden auditorium as Fred and Karmi somehow got their heads stuck into a tuba.

"Ow." Honey groaned while some sheet music landed on her lap. "Ok, we aren't dead. That's good...right?"

"Tell it to yourself." spoke Gogo trying to pull her head from a drum.

Wasabi pulled a trumpet off his head and groaned. "Please tell me this is our dimension."

"No." Hiro groaned while stuck in a chair. "We are...well in another one of those gender swap ones. Thanks Gogo."

She glared at him while Karmi and Fred got themselves out of the tubas.

"Ow." Karmi shook her head quickly. "Note to self, NEVER go inside a tuba. Unless it's for a sample that is...ugh."

"On the upside, we got a better idea where we are, but how did you know Hiro?"

"The X and Y chromosomes." He sweatdropped as Baymax showed an image of some sperm fertilizing a set of eggs behind him. "The 'planet' was covered in them...what?"

"Sex education video number fifty nine, X and Y chromosomes, activating now." Baymax said as the video played, along with some very erotic music. "Playing ' _Tadashi's Bed Play_ ' remix edition."

All of them turned red, minus Fred who looked intrigued.

"B-Baymax! Now isn't the time for something like that!"

"Pausing video." He said while the video turned off. "Shall I play another educational video?"

"No/yes."

They looked at Fred.

"What? Sex education seems interesting, that and anything educational made by Tadashi."

"How about no." Gogo deadpanned while smacking him with a drum.

"Ow!"

"Look, say we ARE in a world where genders are swapped, maybe let's NOT stick around and see what we look like." suggested Wasabi.

"Or maybe find out." Karmi suggested. "I mean it might be helpful if one of our 'copies' actually fixed the device. That and I kinda want to see Hiro as a girl."

Hiro gave her a 'WTF' look.

"What? I really want to see a girl version of you." she blushed.

"I don't wanna know why, because I have an idea." remarked Gogo with a raised eyebrow.

She looked away while noticing that Fred was heading to the door. "Where are you going?"

"I'm heading to see my other self."

"Fred, if you do that, it'll cause confusion if the other us' are there."

"Yeah yeah." He said before opening the door and saw...a female Hiro with a very meaty ass, a D cup chest and a small stature, right in front of him as she held a large box in front of her face.

CRASH!

Which went flying due to the unintended collision.

"Ow!"

"Oof!"

The others saw the two fall down with Karmi going wide eyed along with Hiro.

"Ow…" she groaned while getting up. "That hurt. What the heck man?!"

'So cute!' Karmi thought while Hiro looked amazed at the female version of him.

"Sorry, didn't see ya-" Fred looked and gasped when he saw the girl. "Oh my gosh! You're him!"

"I'm what?"

"You're him! Holy cow! I thought I'd only imagine this in my head while by myself, but you're better than I imagined! Hey Hiro!"

And cue Hiro hiding behind Wasabi.

"Hiro!"

"Names Hira." The girl frowned. "Not Hiro."

"No no, I mean my buddy's name is Hiro. Come on Hiro!"

"Pass." he called with Hira getting up.

"Be careful next time, I could have lost some important parts in my box if they broke. Let me tell you, they weren't easy to get." she remarked before looking at the group and blinked. "Uh...sorry, but do I know you? You look familiar."

"Well that's complicated." Honey sweatdropped.

"...wait." She pointed at Gogo. "Gio? No no, you couldn't be, he might have a fat ass but...maybe a sister? Long lost aunt?"

"Ok, just for that." she walked over and picked the girl up with ease. "Look here, we're you and your friends from another world, we need help getting back, and if you call me old again, I'll hang your underwear outside on the sign, got it?"

She nodded rapidly.

"Good." Gogo said while letting her go, only to get punched in the crotch. "GAH!"

"Never do that again!" She frowned. "I'm not a doll!" 'Definitely like Gio!'

Wasabi winced while Hiro blushed. "Well at least we know this version of you knows how to hit."

Karmi sweatdropped before walking over. "H-"

Hira moved back. "Ok, Kamiya." She pointed at her. "Or whatever you are, stay back! I'm not going to be a test subject or part of your sick fanfiction hentai crap!"

She felt that really badly while falling to her knees and started muttering. "My fanfiction isn't hentai...it's not…"

'Ok, she's way more aggressive with words then me.' Hiro gulped.

"Easy, there's no need to get upset." spoke Honey.

Hira looked at Honey before shaking her head. "Ok, a girl version of Haru...yep. Hot, but not my cup of tea."

Honey lightly blushed at that while Fred placed an arm over Hira's neck and gave her a pat on the back.

"Relax, let's just try to calm down and talk. Oh and is my version hot? Cute? Oh! Is she a superhero!?"

She deadpanned. "You're a neet."

"A cute kind of neet?"

"The one that will lose an arm if they don't let go of me." She warned while pulling out a small wrench from her pocket.

And cue Fred moving away slowly.

"She does have your temper down pat." Wasabi whispered to Hiro.

"Oh come on, I don't have that big of a temper."

"You did lash out on us on our first mission and left us stranded on an island."

"Well…"

"You also are stubborn and very thick headed." Gogo groaned out.

Hiro facepalmed while Hira placed the wrench away and started to pick up the box, with great difficulty.

"Ugh…UGH!"

CRACK!

"GAH!" She cried out while holding her back, well tried to. "MY BACK!"

"Shall I apply some cold to the designated area?" asked Baymax.

She groaned. "N-No need Baysex...right. She's recharging at home...ow…"

Karmi slowly got back up, brushed herself off, and looked at Hira. "Ok, how about this. You show us your, aka our counterparts, and help fix our dimensional viewer, and maybe we can ignore the fact you assisted us and threatened us with a wrench. Maybe help with that back of yours."

"Ow…ok, I'll try to get the others." She groaned. "Just help…"

Karmi smirked. 'I love being evil.'

(A bit later)

-Hira's lab-

Hira groaned while Wasabi tried some massaging to fix the pain, which hurt a lot. "Ah! Careful Wasi! I'm not that durable."

"Sorry, I don't really do much massaging on others."

She groaned while Karmi was busy taking pictures of her.

'He he he, perfect for my next story.' She thought while Hiro looked at the device, looking for anything wrong with it as the others looked around the lab.

"Man, this place doesn't look any different than ours." Honey said while looking at 'her' section as Gogo looked a little annoyed at the random speedos laying all around 'her' section.

"Except for some things." She picked one away. "Like all of these speedos."

Fred played with some random tools while the door opened up behind him. "Maybe it's just your copy's style?"

"Then why don't you see me leaving my underwear around? Oh right, because it's gross." Gogo frowned as her copy, who was very handsome and had a large ass, walked up to her.

"Not really. I mean have you seen my hot ass?" He said while popping a bubble. "And from the looks of it, you have the same problem as me. Big butts."

"Wah!"

KICK!

"GAH!" He groaned while holding his balls. "Right...in the oranges…"

"Don't sneak up on me!" She snapped while Honey's copy, who was an adonis like boy with a long skirt, chuckled at his friend's misery.

"You really need to stop sneaking around Gio."

"Shut...up Haru…"

He chuckled while looking at Honey. "Nice skirt. Same manufacturer I take it?"

"Yep."

"Great, also love the bag."

"Aw thanks."

Fred noticed a woman with long red hair, a G cup chest and wide ass, and wearing some pink pajamas and was covered in a thick blanket, walking towards him.

"You're in my sleeping spot." She said with a yawn.

"Oh, sorry." He said while the girl landed on the ground and started to close her eyes. "What's your name?"

"Zzzz...Freda...zzzz…"

"Woah! You're me as a girl! Wow!" He yelled while a muscular woman with long dreadlocks, a G cup chest and small ass walked over to Hira and Wasabi.

"You're doing it all wrong." She deadpanned while chopping the girl's back. "You need to do it hard like this."

"GAH! Wasi!" Hira screamed in pain. 'Not again!'

"Move over, I'll take care of this."

"No." Wasabi frowned. "I got this, plus you might be carrying bacteria."

"Ha! I already washed my hands."

Both glared at the other while Hira screamed in pain as Karmi and Hiro cringed at the pain.

Hiro looked at the device before accidentally activating it, revealing an image of him dancing with High Voltage...very young ones that is while they were trying to kiss him. He grimaced and turned away with Karmi blushing.

"Wow, that's uh…something."

"At least the viewer works." Hiro groaned before trying again, only for him to see him and Aunt Cass…doing it. "HOLY KAMI!"

Karmi watched him throw the device at Hira's head and sweatdropped. 'That looked kinda hot.'

"GAH! Stop with the pain-GAH!" She then noticed the device. "What's this?"

"It's the thing we've been going around dimensions with." spoke Gogo.

"I see." She looked at it while pointing to Gio and Haru. "Gio, get me a wrench. Haru, get Freda up and get the station cleaned. I'm going to dissect this baby up."

"NO!" Hiro yelled. "Don't dissect it!"

"Do you want to return home? Then let me do my job!"

"But you can't just do that, it might not work after the dissection."

"Zzzz…" Freda snored. "Fight...fight fight...kiss...kiss...kiss…"

"Plus if it breaks for good, we're all stuck here."

"..." she groaned. "Fine! I won't do it, but you owe me big time tiny boy me."

"Same goes to you tiny girl version of me."

"Kiss...kiss…" Freda said while making kissing sounds.

"Does she always sleep talk?"

"No." Gio sweatdropped. "She sleep ships."

"What?"

"She likes pairing people with one another."

And cue Hiro and the others turning to Karmi.

"What?" She asked in confusion.

"You know what we're talking about."

"...wait what?! I maybe a shipper, but I don't do it in my sleep!"

Gogo raised an eyebrow with Honey looking away and Hiro crossing his arms.

"I'm serious!"

"Even I'm calling bull on that." remarked Hira.

"Oi!"

"Kamiya is a pervert, so that means you are as well."

"I'm not a pervert!"

"Liar!"

"No I'm not!"

"Can we please focus?" asked Wasabi.

"Yeah." Hira deadpanned. "I have a dissection to do."

"Just fix it, not destroy it." Hiro frowned.

"Yeah yeah."

'It's like me, but with Gogo's attitude.'

(Later on)

"I have good news and bad news." Hira said while holding the device. "Which do you want to hear first?"

"Let's hear the bad news first."

"The matrix is broken." She deadpanned. "Meaning every time you use this, you will be traveling at random with a fifty percent chance of exploding after the ninth trip."

"We already knew there was something wrong, so that's nothing new."

"The good news is that." She pressed a button and caused a pizza to appear. "I gave you infinite food. That way you won't starve to death."

Freda woke up and grabbed the slice before eating in her sleep. "Nom...zzzz…"

Hiro groaned. "That's not helpful."

"So you don't want the very bad news then?"

"There's more bad news?"

"Yep, so want to hear it?" Hira asked.

"Like we have a choice." Gogo rolled her eyes.

"Great. Because I accidentally activated the self destruct function. You have about...a week or less to get home before it explodes and well...kills you." Hira sweatdropped. "No pressure right?"

"WHAT?!"

She chuckled nervously. "Um...so um...good luck and try not to annoy anyone in the next three dimensions." 'Oh boy, I'm screwed.'

"Just deactivate it!"

"Can't." She gulped. "Apparently my copy, aka you, made it fool proof and unable to be deactivated unless you do a hard reboot. And doing that means you might not have the coordinates to your dimension anymore...meaning you might be stuck with us forever, or until this explodes and takes out a small city. Whatever happens first. Nice going Hiro baka."

Hiro facepalmed at his creative side. "Sometimes I scare myself."

"Same here."

Honey took the device and pressed a button.

(Elsewhere)

-In the Void-

Which sent them back to the void, where they were falling upside down in a tornado of green energy.

"Well this just more intense! Now we gotta get home in less than a week!"

"Which is bad." Fred gulped. "Plus I'm not ok being a fried Fred."

A drum set played in the background as it floated right around them in the tornado.

"...that was weird." Wasabi said while the group looked down and saw a planetoid with the city of San Fransokyo on it, but it looked depressing with only a set of microbots surrounding a blue colored Baymax. "And so is that."

"Hopefully it's not a singing Hiro." Karmi shivered while they hit the planet.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Not-"

(Dimension seven: My Brother's Keeper)

-San Fransokyo, 'Tadashi's' memorial-

And crashed onto solid granite.

"THING!" She cried out while she landed on Baymax and had a heart attack from seeing the stone surface. "Oh...kami...I...saw my life flashing before my eyes…"

The others groaned while they landed on some fountains that laid around the area.

"Ah!" Wasabi cried out in disgust. "Algae! I'm covered in algae!"

"At least we landed on something to keep us from dying." Gogo said while getting out of the fountain as Honey noticed something off about the memorial stone.

"Um guys." She called out to them. "I think we're in the Tadashi memorial square."

Silence.

They looked at her with melancholy as Honey continued.

"But something's off about the memorial stone."

"What do you mean?" Hiro asked while walking over to her.

She moved away while revealing the words, ' _Here lies Hiro Hamada. Died tragically from a fire, may his name never be forgotten. Died: 2014 AD._ '

His eyes widened with the others silent and surprised with Hiro touching the stone. "I...I...I'm…dead?"

"I'm sorry Hiro." Honey said while Karmi held Hiro's hand.

"But...how…?"

"The fire." Fred said with wide eyes. "The one Tadashi died in. Oh kami, you were the one that ran in, not Tadashi."

Hiro froze hearing that. 'I ran in...and Tadashi didn't stop me...the roles...oh kami...oh kami…'

Karmi hugged Hiro who stared at the rock in silence.

'If I died…then…..' he quickly stood up and took off running.

"Hiro!" Honey called out. "Where are you going?!"

"Get back here Hiro!" Gogo snapped while Hiro ran away from the group.

"Wait, I think I know where he's going." spoke Wasabi.

Karmi and Fred looked lost before going wide eyed.

(Later)

-Lucky Cat Cafe-

Hiro burst into the cafe, panting while looking around as people were calmly enjoying their meals. He then walked towards the back and carefully ran upstairs. 'He has to be here!'

Mochi yawned while Hiro ran past the cat.

"Aunt Cass? Tadashi?" He called out while running around the house, only to find Tadashi's room.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Tadashi!"

KNOCK KNOCK!

"TADASHI!"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"TADASHI!"

KNOCK KNOCK KN-BOINK!

"Ow!" Tadashi groaned while Hiro kept on hitting his chest. "Hey, stop…" he looked at Hiro before is eyes widened and he let Hiro keep on hitting him, too shocked and stunned to tell him otherwise.

(A few minutes later)

Hiro slowly stopped hitting Tadashi's chest while feeling very exhausted as Tadashi was still stunned and overwhelmed at the moment. He leaned on his knees before finally realizing he wasn't hitting a door and looked up to see his brother looking back. "Ta...da..shi…"

"H….H...Hiro?" He said while looking at the boy.

"It's me…"

"But...you're dead…" He said in disbelief. "I saw it…your body…"

Hiro looked down and moved to speak, but suddenly found himself in a tight hug. He groaned before hugging back as he felt at peace, something that hasn't happened in a long time. 'I...don't want this to end.'

(A while later)

After some time, the two were seated in Tadashi's room with both silent and unsure where to start.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..." Tadashi coughed. "So...uh…you're…."

"Tadashi." spoke Hiro with a sigh. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you again."

"But…"

Hiro sighed again. "Look, I'm alive because well...I'm from another dimension."

"How…?"

"Dimensional viewer."

"Not that. I mean, how did you not die from the explosion?"

Hiro twiddled his thumbs. "Well...the roles were reversed."

"What?" he looked at his brother confused.

"It's...look, what I mean is I'm from a dimension where the fire did happen, but the one who died…was you."

Tadashi looked at him in shock.

"And well...I kinda…" He sighed. "Is Big Hero 6 a thing here?"

"Yes, but I don't go into battle. Baymax does."

"I see, well I fight with my friends to protect my home...to make you happy and to keep your name alive." He looked down. "And...I really...really…"

Tadashi saw Hiro near tears before he started crying.

"I'm so sorry…I'm so so sorry…." He sniffled. "I...I should've…"

Tadashi placed a hand on his head. "Hiro, I may not know what exactly happened in your dimension, but I can see the same sadness I had when...you died. The guilt, the pain and despair. I know how it feels." he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "When you passed, I felt like I had failed. I messed up, and every single day I pray it was all just a dream, only to realize it's life."

Hiro looked down. "Same here...but I know I can't replace your Hiro, no matter...how much I want to." He sighed while looking up. "Tadashi...I have to go home."

"I know, and as much as I'd love to have you stay, I know it'd be selfish of me. You have your home with your own Aunt Cass and friends. I'd be wrong to make you stay."

He hugged him again. "Thank you Tadashi...for everything."

"Hey, it's what big brothers are for." he smiled.

And cue Fred and the others running up the stairs, panting and looked ready to pass out.

"Found...you…" Karmi gasped out while falling on the rug. "Finally…"

Tadashi looked at her before looking at Hiro. "Your girlfriend Hiro?"

Hiro blushed and nudged Tadashi. "Come on man."

"Hey, I gotta see if my baby brother's bringing in the ladies already." he chuckled.

He huffed while Gogo looked up and saw Tadashi.

She then got up, punched him on the shoulder before giving him a hug. "That's for dying."

"Ow, that might have been justified...but I didn't die."

"Well I can't punch a ghost you know." She said bluntly. "Also, we all missed you Tadashi, even me."

"Oh? The tough Gogo misses me? That's something I thought I would never see in my life-OOF!"

"Keep that up and I might take what I said back."

He held his stomach while Hiro started playing with the device. "Noted...ow." He then looked at Karmi. "By the way, I approve of your girlfriend Hiro. She's a keeper."

"Tadashi!"

Karmi blushed while Fred hugged Tadashi with a smile.

This followed with Honey and Wasabi hugging him.

"Too...much body heat…" Tadashi panted while sweating a little.

"Would you like a cooling ice pack?" Baymax asked.

"I'm good...Baymax?" He looked at the robot. "Wait, didn't I give you a blue paint job?"

"I am the Baymax of a different world. Hello." He waved.

"I see." He looked him over. "Mmm, the design is similar to mine, but too much red. Blue is the way to go, right Hiro?"

Hiro facepalmed at his brother's love of blue.

"Mmmm, I wonder." He pressed the data chip holder and looked at it. "A combat chip? Huh, great minds think alike." He then raised an eyebrow. "Wait…"

"What is it?" Honey asked.

"Oh kami, I forgot to add the toothpaste function. Or the other me did." He grumbled. "Can't have enough toothpaste you know, especially when I know Hiro would try and forget to use personal hygiene. You know what I mean mister microbot maker."

"Well I guess, but isn't that something a person should worry about on their own?"

"True, but if you're like my Hiro, you would neglect to take a bath if you got your head into a project." He sweatdropped. "Which reminds me, want me to get you something I saved from the fire?"

"...no."

"You sure?"

"Yes, it's your treasure."

"...alright." Tadashi sighed. "But if you wanted to know, it was your shoe."

Hiro gagged.

"What? It was the only thing left of you, him, you know what I mean."

"I don't want to rain on your memory parade." Wasabi said. "But we still have to get home before that dimensional viewer explodes."

"I know that." Hiro deadpanned while hitting a button.

" _Self destruct system timer deceased by five days._ " said the device in Tadashi's voice.

"Oooooh ok. I did NOT mean to do that!" He said before pressing another button.

" _Self destruct system timer deceased by two days. Remaining time till detonation, seventy two hours._ "

"Stop with the buttons!" Gogo snapped.

"Hypocrite." Karmi muttered in embarrassment.

Honey took the device and pressed a button.

(Elsewhere)

-In the Void-

And caused them to float around while falling upwards as flaming asteroids loomed all around the area.

"Oh no! I panicked! Sorry!"

"I hope the asteroids don't hit us." Wasabi shivered while one asteroid got close to hitting him. "Ah!"

"Let's ride one!" Fred yelled with joy.

"NO!" They yelled at once while Hiro looked down and saw a planetoid with the city of San Fransokyo on it, but it had two strange figures, one with white armor and one with red armor flying around while making out.

"Heads up guys!"

They looked down and crashed onto the planet.

(Dimension eight: Big Hero 8)

-San Fransokyo, in a pillow and cactus warehouse-

And right into a warehouse...full of either pillows or…

TWANG!

Cactuses.

"AHHHH!" Wasabi screamed in pain while on a tiny cactus, ass first.

"Ow ow ow ow!" cried Honey.

"Comfy." Fred sighed while on a mountain of pillows. "And soft."

"That was a cozy landing." Karmi said while sitting on Gogo's face.

'Get off my face.' She thought while Hiro was under her butt...again.

'WHY ME?!' He thought while Karmi got up.

"So what kinda dimension is this place anyway?"

"I hope it's a dimension full of pillow people." Fred sighed. "Night night."

"Fred, we don't have time to take a nap." Honey groaned while pulling a thorn out of her behind. "Ow."

Hiro kept on trying to stay alive as he accidentally grabbed Gogo's chest. 'NEED AIR!'

"Hey! What did I say!" She glared at him while getting up.

"Ah...I didn't...mean it!" He snapped. "You LITERALLY sat ON ME!"

"It's not like I asked for it!"

That was when Karmi looked up and saw someone landing next to Hiro.

"Hey." said a slender young woman with blue eyes, chestnut long brown hair in a ponytail, a small ass, wearing a white skin tight garment decorated with red accents and white armor on the chest, which were a D cup in size, and shoulders, a matching white helmet, with a black jet pack on her back along with two wrist like guns attached to her arms, while looking down at him. "Why are you and the team in this place? We have a patrol to finish up."

Fred blinked before blurting out. "Isn't that Abigail?"

"Who?" Karmi asked.

"Callahan's daughter."

"...really?"

"A-Abigail?" paled Hiro.

"That's my name." She sweatdropped before looking at Karmi. "Wait... isn't she that girl Tadashi keeps teasing you about? What was her name again...Zami? Zomi? Kami?"

"It's Karmi." frowned said girl. "But what I'd like to know is who are you and what do you mean a patrol?"

"Well I'm Abigail Callahan and I'm part of Big Hero 8. You can call me Slipstream." She said while Hiro paled again. "And Hiro, she's definitely a keeper. Better than that robotic girlfriend you had last week."

"W-Wait...TADASHI IS ALIVE?!"

She reeled back from the outburst. "Of course he's alive. What would you think he was? Dead? A zombie?"

"Yes! No! I-I mean yes to the dead part, no to the zombie. This is great." smiled Hiro while shaking Wasabi. "This means we're in another world where he survived!"

"Yes, and apparently we have two new members."

Honey looked at Slipstream and waved. "So what does Tadashi look like?"

"Well...he looks like a fine boyfriend." She said with a raised eyebrow. "Although he still annoys me with his snoring."

Gogo popped a bubble hearing that. "Ok, now I KNOW this is ridiculous. Tadashi never had a girlfriend, well more like never had one that didn't dump him ten minutes into the first date."

"Gogo? What are you talking about? You guys are acting off." Abigail said.

Gogo pointed at the woman. "We're from another dimension and trust us, we aren't acting off because we aren't the ones you know."

"..." she facepalmed. "Ugh. Dimensions. I HATE dimensions...ugh!"

They sweatdropped hearing that while hearing some rockets above them.

Which was revealed to be a slim version of Baymax, but with Tadashi's build and longer wings on his back.

"Abi!" He called out. "Are you almost done, we have a date to...um...was there a meeting I wasn't informed about?"

"Apparently we've got other versions of the team."

"...again?"

"Yes."

He groaned. "Please tell me they aren't Big Heinous 6."

"No, they aren't trying to destroy the city. Also they have Karmi here, your brother's girlfriend." She snickered.

Karmi blushed. "H-He's not my fiancé, I-I mean husbando! I-I...UGH!"

"Ok, I'll be right there." He said while landing next to Baymax. "Huh, hey Baymax."

"Hello."

Fred ran over and gave Tadashi a hug, again. "It's so great to see you again!"

"Um...thanks?" He sweatdropped.

"Wait." Gogo walked over to him. "What's with the suit?"

"Oh that...Gogo. Promise me you won't slap me or get grossed out by this revelation." He sweatdropped nervously.

"Tadashi."

"Just promise."

"I'm gonna slap you if you don't talk."

He sighed before pointing to his legs. "I was able to get out of the building safely, but I got hit by a burning timber and lost the use of my legs. This suit helps me walk."

"And…you think I'd slap you for that?"

"Well yeah."

She sighed. "I'm not going to slap you."

He sighed in relief. "Thank kami."

"Besides, now isn't the time for that." She pointed to the device. "We have to get home before this thing explodes."

Tadashi and Abigail looked at Hiro. "What did you this time?"

"Nothing, I just made a dimensional viewer and now it's been sending us to other realities and well, it's going to explode after the ninth use."

"Well then we have no time to waste. How many times has it been used?"

"Eight." Karmi said quickly. "And if we use it again, it will be nine."

Abigail groaned.

"And we have seventy two hours until it self destructs." Wasabi said nervously. "You two DO have a plan right?"

"Yeah, we'll head to my lab and see what we can do."

"Just don't add any infinite food based stuff." Gogo deadpanned. "A female Hiro and a personality swapped Honey Lemon did that and it didn't help at all."

'Oh boy.' Both thought at the same time.

(At the lab)

"Ok, so this seems like a simple design." Abigail said while looking at it. "But since you used a certain portal based technology." She frowned. "This will take about a day or so."

"Again." Hiro grumbled. "I'm sorry."

She rolled her eyes. "Tadashi, please get me Noodle Boy's head."

"On it Abi." He said while heading to a closet and pulled out said bot's head.

"Um…"

"We use him for spare parts." Abigail said calmly. "He is the prototype."

Wasabi grimaced hearing that.

"Cool." spoke Fred. "What else do you have in this dimension?"

"Honey is dating Gogo, Globby is dating High Voltage, and Liv is in jail for biological tampering and nearly mutating the entire city. That and she-"

"Tadashi." Abigail frowned. "Let's not talk about Liv, like at all."

"Sorry Abipoo."

"Don't call me that!"

"But you love it in the morning."

"Not in front of others." she blushed.

"Oh come on, you love when I call you Abi-"

"Call me that again and you're sleeping on the couch." She frowned while pulling some wires out of the head and started playing around with the device's matrix. "Get me that orb. The one we confiscated from High Voltage last week."

He groaned while slumping away. "Yes dear."

Hiro snickered to himself.

"Oh don't laugh Hiro, I'll bet you and Karmi are the same way."

"No!" Both yelled out at the same time.

"Then why are you holding hands and finishing each other's sentences?" He teased.

Both blushed while Fred pulled out some mistletoe from his pocket.

"You know you want to-"

"NO!"

"You sure?" He asked before Gogo decked him. "Ow!"

"Stop teasing them. They really don't need to look like Tadashi after learning about condoms."

Said guy blushed. "You promised NOT to tell anyone!"

"I didn't, it was a warning mister couch lover."

He groaned again.

(A bit later)

"So...what's the me in this world like?" asked Fred.

"The same as you."

"..."

"It's true."

"Aw! I wanted to be very different!" He groaned out. "Like a chef or something."

"Well if it helps, our Fred does have a dream of becoming a chef, the kind who can make anything taste good just by putting together two different dishes."

"Really?"

"Yes...but you're dating Momokase to do it. And let's just say it's kinda weird." Abigail chimed in while looking very focused on her work. "Also Wasabi is trying to make a dynamite shop."

"WHAT?!"

"Don't ask me why he wants to, but I think he lost his sanity from Fred's messy cooking."

Wasabi paled and went into a fetal position.

"It's almost done by the way, just needs some DNA." She pointed to Gogo. "And your gum, post chewed."

Gogo chewed it once more before spitting it onto Abigail's hand.

She placed it into the matrix before closing the device, which looked very futuristic and had a green screen now, as she pulled out some forms from a drawer. "Ok, I just fixed the coordinates and I think it might work now. But be warned, if the DNA tracker doesn't work, just sign these death certificates so we can get the exact data for your funerals."

"Wow, REAL reassuring."

"It's just a precaution."

Honey sweatdropped while Baymax showed Fred some sex education videos, this one in particular was about the deed itself.

"Mmm, I see." He said while writing down some notes. "Go on."

"Baymax, no more of those." Hiro said with a blush as the robot turned off the video, much to Fred's annoyance. "Abigail, thanks."

"Any time." She patted his head. "Brother in law."

"Uh, I don't know if that technically counts. Different world and all that."

"True, but it's still funny to call you one."

He lightly blushed while pressing the button.

(Elsewhere)

-In the Void-

And caused them to go falling into a dark purple tornado as they felt very cold for some reason.

Fred sneezed as his snot turned into icicles. "Woah! Check this out guys."

"Ew!" Wasabi gagged while shivering. "Get those away from me."

"This is very difficult to the other times we came here." Honey said. "And really colder than normal."

"Achooo!" Karmi sneezed. "T-That I can agree with you."

Hiro looked down and saw a planetoid with the city of San Fransokyo on it, but it was covered in smog and looked very disheveled with a large castle floating over the city itself. "This one has a bad vibe to it. Stay on guard."

"What kind of vibe? Kill all humans or killer dance number?"

"A kill all humans vibe." He said as they hit the planet.

(Dimension nine: Dystopian Nights)

-San Fransokyo, in the middle of a park-

And crashed into a tree along with the others.

"Ow." Gogo groaned while hanging upside down on a tree branch. "At this point I'm starting to get used to this."

"I'm not." Karmi got out while in a nest full of squashed eggs. "And the air is so...cough cough! Terrible!"

Wasabi looked upwards and saw large smoke stacks all over the city as a large castle powered by a strange black diamond floated over the city. "Well there's the reason, this place is covered in so much smog I can feel my eyes tearing up already!" he covered his mouth while Fred didn't seem bothered.

"It reminds me of the destroyed video game consoles I had as a kid...still getting help for the slight lung damage." He said while Hiro looked around the area.

"Ok, so let's find our counterparts and ask them why this place is so bleak." He said before noticing that Globby was running away from some dark colored Baymax clones, but with giant cannons, two pointed horns, feathered wings and a single long claw on their right hand.

"AHHHH! No no no! I don't want to die!"

" **Eliminate villain.** " They all said at once in dark baritone voices. " **Eliminate.** "

"AHHHHHH!" He screamed while getting his arms blasted, and said arms not regenerating at all.

" **Eliminate villain.** " They said while the group were completely shocked at their actions.

"Globby!" cried Honey before she ran towards him. "Hold on!"

" **Eliminate.** " The evil Baymaxs said before blasting at Globby, only to get slashed to pieces by Wasabi.

"Hands off the...um...gooey humanoid." He said while gagging a little.

"Ugh...dang it…" Globby groaned in pain. "Can't feel arms…"

"It's ok Globby, you'll be ok."

He groaned while looking up. "Huh...Honey? But...you're dead…"

"Don't worry about that now." she spoke while bringing out several orbs from her bag and held them out. "Absorb these."

"Can't...the blasts disabled it…" he groaned while his legs started to evaporate. "Dang it...looks like the resistance is down...a member…"

"Who did this?" Karmi asked as Globby lost his main body and was only a head now.

"...H..Hi..ro…" he gasped out before evaporating in Honey's hands.

Her eyes widened while slowly clenching her hands and felt close to tears with Hiro horrified.

"I….I did this?" He got out while not seeing a hand rising up from the sewer grate.

"Over here." spoke a familiar voice.

They turned to the left and saw Momokase, who had a missing right eye and was covered in black bandages, gesturing to them.

"Get down here, before the bots come back." She said in a very quiet tone and looked very nervous.

"Ok...that's weird." Fred said, shocking Gogo in the process.

"Hurry!"

All of them rushed over and headed down the grate with Wasabi sliding it back over the top.

(Below the city)

Momokase, who was covered in bandages and a dark black kimono, looked around while her hair was nonexistent. "Ok, the coast is clear." She turned to the group. "Ok, are you six ghosts? Because from what I heard, you guys are dead. And what's with the clone?"

Hiro looked confused. "Clone?"

"You, who else?" She frowned while studying him carefully. "Must be a defective one, or I would be dead by that maniac of a child."

"Hiro here isn't a clone." Karmi frowned. "And what's going on here?"

"It's yomi on earth." She groaned. "Or didn't you see the Baydeaths up there?"

"Baydeaths?"

"The bots with the giant claws." she replied before glaring at Hiro. "If this pipsqueak is Hiro, then I'm a beauty pageant winner, because this is NOT that bastard Hiro, so who are you really?"

"Um...Hiro." He gulped as Momokase pulled out a robotic blade from her right arm.

"Yeah, and I'm NOT a cyborg. Now tell me before I cut you down." She growled.

"Look." Gogo frowned. "We will explain if you explain what's going on and if there are any more of you 'resistance' members, show us so we can believe you."

Both glared at the other while Fred whispered to Wasabi.

"I think I'm going nuts here."

"You and me both."

Momokase grumbled. "Fine. I'll show you the resistance, but I expect answers."

"Likewise."

(A little later)

The woman looked around before turning a corner and opened a door, showing only three people, Juniper, who was missing her entire right side and had metal prosthetics attached to the stumps, Noodle Burger Boy, who was completely destroyed except for a head attached to a smaller version of the Kentucky Kaiju, and...Obake, who was exactly the same except for the fact that his back was connected to a small portable purple orb with a small yellow sun inside it. "This is the resistance, or what's left of it."

The group looked completely surprised, especially the heroes.

"Welcome back." Obake said with weariness. "Did you get Globby out of the internment camp?"

"No, he died from a squad of Baydeaths."

"I see."

"What's HE doing here?" glared Juniper spotting Hiro with dark hatred which made him flinch.

"Let's just say these ones have some explaining to do, so don't try anything with this Hiro, unless he makes a move, then you can."

She smirked evilly as Hiro gulped.

"Um…" he started to sweat. "How do I explain this? Um...we're from another dimension and because of my viewer, we got sucked into eight dimensions and well, this one. And if we do leave, the device will explode...well it will explode anyway after twenty four hours...also I'm not a clone."

Juniper frowned as Obake nodded.

"I can believe that." He sighed. "Only a genius like myself would dabble in a taboo science."

"You can't believe this clone!" Juniper frowned. "For all we know, its an advanced clone made to be smart!"

"Oh? Then tell me, why would he send a clone of himself out, along with supposed fakes of people that we know are dead? It wouldn't work in any shape or form to trick us." He said while pointing to Baymax. "Plus we all know that the original Baymax was forcibly destroyed and had its core detonated on that day."

She stopped talking while Momokase and Noodle Burger Boy looked very forlorn at the mention of 'that day'.

Obake looked at the group. "Since you explained your motives, it's only fair to explain our current predicament."

"One question." Karmi said quickly. "Why did you think Hiro was a dumb clone? He might be useful for cloning, I'll keep that for later, but I know he's not dumb."

"That bastard uses that bitch Liv's technology, which he stole, to make replacement bodies after getting the habit of experimenting on himself for 'justice'." Juniper growled. "It doesn't help he uses them as living bombs in the fucking past!"

"She was a victim of such an attack." Momokase frowned. "Killed the mother and mortally wounded the daughter."

That made Hiro feel guilty, but seeing the glare she looked at him with made him look down.

"Just what happened?" Honey asked.

Obake sighed. "In your dimension, you recall how my plan was to recreate San Fransokyo from the ground up?"

"Yes."

"It worked, too well." He frowned. "And Hiro, the broken wreck that he was, snapped that day."

"Snapped?" spoke Honey with a dread feeling.

"Yes, he snapped." He sighed. "The loss of all he cared for drove him to destroy Baymax, nearly killed me and my associates in the process."

"And then he started creating his Baydeath army." Momokase frowned. "Which took over the city and killed all the criminals, although his definition of criminal was EVERYONE that even breathed the wrong way."

Hiro gulped.

"We tried to rally the survivors." Obake spoke up. "But by then it was too late, he fell into the abyss and as you know, we're the last of the resistance. Ironically enough, we called ourselves Big Hero Infinity."

"Now we're Big Hero 3, thanks to you." Juniper growled at Hiro. "I say we kill him and get it over with!"

"No way." frowned Gogo moving in between them. "Our Hiro is nothing like yours is."

"Oh yeah? Well he's still the same." She growled. "A murderer and a megalomaniac!"

Both glared at the other while Karmi looked at Momokase along with Fred.

She looked at them and sighed. "Was experimented on by that bastard. He wanted to remake 'the old team' using 'cyber necromancy'. His words not mine."

'Ew.' Both thought in disgust.

"So as you can expect, things aren't exactly all rainbows and sunshines here."

Wasabi shivered. "I think we should head back to our dimension."

"And die from an explosion?" Honey frowned. "Not the smartest idea."

"Plus I think we should help." Hiro muttered. "I mean, we couldn't help in Dai-Kishin's dimension, but...I think we should intervene in this one."

"Ditto." frowned Fred. "There's no way we can just ignore this place, not when the evil Hiro here is too messed up."

"Same." Honey said with a frown. "For Globby's sake."

Gogo grumbled while pointing to the villains. "Fine, we can save this dimension, but I don't trust any of you."

"Good, same to you." frowned Juniper.

"So where is this Orih?" Karmi asked while everyone looked at her funny. "Evil Hiro. Hiro, Orih? It's a stable in fanfiction that all evil versions have backward names."

"Karmi, we can worry about his name later." Hiro deadpanned. "But where is this evil me anyway?"

"The old Krei Tech building." Momokase frowned. "Although it's now the most heavily guarded building in the world, with Baydeaths on every floor and mutated clones guarding every room. It's a death trap for anyone without a plan."

"Luckily for us, our Hiro can always come up with a plan." Wasabi said.

"Well...does this version of me eat?"

Obake nodded. "Anything with hot chicken, why?"

"Because we are going to give him some takeout." He smirked.

(Later)

-Hiro Tech-

ZAP!

Booooooom!

The dark palace loomed over the city as hundreds of Baydeaths flew around the area, although two of them were guarding a teleporter that went directly into the palace.

" **Scanning.** " Both said at once. They looked around while so far not picking up anything different.

That was when a truck drove up and dumped a large white box onto the ground with a chicken on it.

" **Scanning.** " Both said at once while moving towards the box. " **Scanning...food for master. Taking box now.** " they lifted it up before moving to the teleporter as they lit up and vanished from the spot.

(In the palace)

They reappeared in a small room while the Baydeaths dragged the box down a long hallway and placed it at the foot of a black door.

" **Returning to posts.** " Both said at once while walking away.

That was when the group looked out of the sides and saw several Hiros with deformed features and giant cannons on their backs, walking down every hallway as Fred tried not to squeal with 'fanboyitus'.

"This is like the Borgs, but cooler."

"Fred, how can you be excited right now?" Wasabi frowned.

"Can't help it, they're cyborgs."

"Noodle Burger Boy." Gogo looked at said robot. "Can you distract them or something?"

He nodded while the chest area opened up to reveal an electric orb. "One order of EMP, coming right up."

"Wait, will it affect our suits?" asked Hiro. "Can you try to have it affect every electronic device on the outside range of five feet?"

"Yep."

"But will it affect you too?"

"Yep."

"It's a needed sacrifice." spoke Juniper.

Hiro was about to speak when Noodle Burger Boy jumped out of the box and-

ZAP!

Caused a massive wave of electricity that caused everything to shut off, even the robot, who went crashing onto the floor and broke apart on the hard floor.

The others got up with Fred picking up Noodle Boy's head with a sad expression.

Juniper looked around before placing a hand on the door and zapped it with a little electricity, causing it to open. "Inside, quickly."

All of them rushed inside while keeping their eyes peeled around.

Inside the room was a rather nice office with dark paint, a comfy looking bean bag chair, a granite table, and was covered in various objects including...the broken remains of Big Hero 6's armor and weapons hanging on the walls in clear glass barriers.

"He sure likes to keep mementos." remarked Gogo dryly.

"Among other things." Obake said while looking around. "Yet, I don't see him at all. Usually he's in his office, mourning the loss of his family and friends with a glass of wine."

"How do you-"

"I bugged the place a lifetime ago, back when my dream of a new city was plausible."

"You bugged the place, but you didn't know he wasn't here?"

"I have other things to preoccupy my time. Like fixing Juniper's prosthetics."

Juniper nodded while Karmi walked towards the chair.

"What's this?" She looked at a note that seemed to be made out of metal. "So you have entered my office? Obake, you fool, I knew you would come one day so I set this place up with a trap door leading to my armory. It will go off in the next ten seconds...oh kami!"

ZOOP!

And cue the floor vanishing in an instant, revealing a deep hole that seemed to go on for miles.

"AHHHHHH!" the group cried out as they went falling.

(At the bottom)

CRASH!

And landed on the ground as they found themselves in a large factory where Baydeaths were being made along with giant mecha like armor being smelted in a large cauldron in the upper right hand corner of the massive room.

"Ow...is everyone alright?" asked Hiro.

"No." Karmi groaned while on top of Gogo. "My pride is broken."

"Get off me."

"Oh! Sorry Gogo."

"On a scale from one to ten, how high would you rate your pain?" asked Baymax helping Obake up.

"One." He said while brushing himself off. "And I miscalculated my adversary this time."

"You think?" snapped Juniper. "He knew we were coming from a mile away!"

That was when a dark chuckle emanated from the shadows. "Oh Obake, you old fool. I knew about the bug and just reversed the frequency so I can learn about your plans. And look at this? Alternative versions of me and my old team, how quaint."

"Where are you you bastard?!" snapped Juniper.

That was when the lights turned on to reveal an older Hiro with long black hair, a scared face covered in burns, and wearing a giant black suit of armor with red lines and was in the form of Baymax, but with Fred's spikes, Gogo's wheels on the limbs, Honey's helmet, Wasabi's gauntlets and a set of four black wings made of microbots folded on his back.

"Right here." He smirked. "Like the armor? New product, I call it the Baydeath Kaiju MK-666. The ultimate weapon against evil beings like you."

"The only evil being is you." frowned Hiro while trying to hide he was nervous. "What happened to you? I heard from Obake how you turned out this way, but I wanna hear it straight from you why you think any of this is the right thing to do."

He sighed. "You really have no clue how right he is. I lost everything that day, but it wasn't only that. I had a vision of the future, Liv aka Di and her mutants, Hardlight and his attempt to ruin the name of Big Hero 6. I saw it all when I drowned in that tide wave, and I swore to keep that from happening, by exactly the one thing you could never do." He formed a red energy blade from his right arm. "Eliminate them before they corrupt this city any further, starting with Obake."

"Wait." Karmi looked lost. "You eliminated Obake? But he's right here."

He shook his head. "Did you forget that day Hiro? When he used a robot of himself to keep you occupied? Well, that 'Obake' is a robot made in the event he died before his project was finished."

Hiro was caught off guard and looked at Obake. "Is this true?"

"Yes." He said with a forlorn tone. "I am a robot, but that doesn't change the fact that I will not let this city fall down the path of ruin from a child with delusions of grandeur."

The other Hiro frowned. "My work prevents evil from rising up against the people. After all, I am a hero and you are just villains. That's how the world works."

"That isn't how it works." spoke Honey with concern. "What your doing is wrong. You've made copies of Baymax, someone who helps people, and Tadashi's work."

He sighed. "You sound like Trina, before I reused her parts for my suit. She really did hurt my heart, so I just stopped her from becoming a threat, trust me my other self, you will thank me when she comes after you." He then formed another energy blade from his left arm. "Right after I exterminate the last remnants of evil in this city."

Honey stood in front of the two. "You will not pass."

"I already lost my Honey before, I don't want to lose another, but it was with that loss I've kept evil away." he spoke with the suit moving towards her. "That's why I have to do this. Forgive me, but I have to do this. I hope you can forgive me in the afterlife."

Honey stood her ground. "You're not Hiro, you're nothing but a broken soul with a single weakness."

BOOM!

"Impaired vision." She said while throwing several orbs at his face, causing the visor to become covered in goop.

"Gah! You little!"

"Now!"

"Fear my flames!" called Fred before shooting out his flames.

The flames hit the armor before noticing the armor was starting to melt the goop away.

He narrowed his eyes before zooming towards Fred and blasted him with fire from his right palm. "Burn villainous scum!"

"Ah! Hot hot hot!" Fred yelled out while Wasabi went to slash the arm.

CLANG!

Only for the blades to get blocked by the evil Hiro's energy blades.

"Nice try." He frowned while using his wings to smack him away. "But my new suit is the amalgamation of my old team!"

"Wah!" Wasabi flew over Gogo who skated over and threw one of her disks at the visor.

He turned and threw a disk at her as it exploded into goo, which he took advantage of and zoomed right at her and tackled her hard.

"AH!" She gasped out while getting set flying as Baymax sent a fist at him.

"I almost feel nostalgic seeing that attack." He growled before grabbing the hand and threw it back at Baymax with enough force to break the chest plate. "If you weren't a flawed experiment!"

Baymax went flying as Momokase ran at the evil Hiro and tried to slash him.

He smirked and sent a few bombs at her, causing her bandages to burn off to reveal an entirely robotic body sans the head, breasts and legs. "You can't stop the hero cyborg."

"I can die trying!"

He shook his head before getting zapped by Juniper, only to sent a wave of microbots at her. "Ah ah ah, wait your turn villain."

Hiro looked a little shocked while his friends and former villains got their butts handed to them by this dark version of himself. 'He's like a fusion of the entire team! Ugh, what I wouldn't give for a contingency plan...wait. That suit has the same powers, but...maybe it has the same weakness too?' he looked at his own suit and the bigger one before frowning and ran at it.

"Hiro!" Gogo yelled out while Karmi dodged the flames. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Saving the day."

"The only thing you're saving me is the trouble of going after you." The evil version said while zipping towards Hiro and grabbed him with his right arm, squeezing tightly. "Since you are willing to stand against my justice, I have to kill you. Say hi to Tadashi when you meet the Yama."

"Tell him yourself!" He snapped before pressing a button on the palm and caused the chest plate to open up while he threw the dimensional viewer into it. "Guys get ready for a trip back home!"

"Are you nuts?!" cried out Fred. "But the viewer, we'll go-"

"I know!"

The evil Hiro looked lost before it went off inside his suit.

(Elsewhere)

-The Void-

And appeared in the void as they were floating over several stars and planets that went all around them.

"You are a fool." The 'hero' frowned. "When I get to another dimension, I will conquer that sin filled world and cleanse it like I did my own dimension."

"Not gonna happen anytime soon." spoke Hiro with a glare. "You won't be reaching the next world."

Beep beep beep.

The evil Hiro looked down as the armor started to glow brightly. "No!"

The others looked down and saw a planetoid with the city of San Fransokyo on it, with nothing out of the originally orbiting the planet.

"Goodbye, Yomi." Hiro said before the suit started to become burning hot.

"No no no no! I can't die like this! I am justi-"

BOOOOOOM!

(Dimension ten: ?)

-San Fransokyo, Hiro's garage-

CRASH!

The gang crashed onto the ground as burning metal and coils landed around the gurage, the only thing left of Yomi, the tyrant of San Fransokyo.

"Oooh...where are we now?" groaned Wasabi.

"No idea." Gogo groaned while Karmi looked around.

"I think we're home...ow. Burns ow!"

Honey looked up and saw the donuts on the table. "Wait, those are your donuts Karmi."

"See, we're back guys. And I need medical help!"

"Fine, but when we all get patched up, we need to have a serious talk." spoke Hiro.

"About?" Fred asked while looking at his suit. "Ugh, I need to get this paint fixed."

Hiro sighed. "I'll tell you when we're all better."

They slowly got up and nodded while Baymax went into sleep mode.

'Hopefully this doesn't affect us as a whole.'

(Later)

"Ok, is everyone feeling better now?"

Honey nodded while Wasabi was busy spraying himself with disinfectant.

Hiro nodded. "Then let's get-"

"Can we order pizza?" Fred asked. "Because some of us didn't eat at all during this whole dimensional adventure across the omniverse."

"Focus Fred." frowned Hiro. "Sit down."

"We are already sitting." Gogo deadpanned.

He facepalmed. "Look, we need to talk about what happened…to the other me."

"Yomi?" Karmi said with a raised eyebrow. "Why would you want to talk about that teme?"

"It's about...his actions." He sighed. "And the fact I drew blood and ended his life."

"Dude." Fred said. "It was either that big explosion or him killing us with that awesome battle suit."

"Fred!" Wasabi frowned.

"What? It was an awesome suit."

"It doesn't change the fact that out of all the things we've done, we've never once taken a life." He said sadly.

"But technically you didn't kill him, the viewer did."

"But I made it!" He snapped before Karmi hugged him.

"Stop blaming yourself Hiro."

"How can I not? If I hadn't made that stupid thing, we wouldn't have had to jump around all those worlds."

"And not see all the good things that happened?" Honey said. "And the bad, both of which were helpful in developing as both a team and as individuals."

Hiro sighed heavily as Gogo rubbed his head.

"Hiro, even if you didn't make that device, it would have still occurred at some point. You really need to relax, or we might have emo Hiro and trust us, we don't need another existential crisis." Gogo said as Hiro started to calm down, slightly.

"Besides, it gave you and all of us a chance to see Tadashi again." smiled Wasabi. "I'd say that's a good world, don't you?"

"Well...that's true."

"Plus you did see the worlds where you were a good guy, I mean you and Karmi were a cute couple." Honey smiled. "So cheer up and let's use this adventure as a positive learning experience for us all."

Hiro looked away and let that sink in. "Still, let's try to lay low a little on the hero work, I don't think I could muster up the energy after a ride like that."

"So a vacation?" Gogo said with confusion. "Is that right?"

"Yeah, for a little bit."

Karmi kept on hugging Hiro. "Then I have an idea. Let's use this vacation to go to Viral World, home of the world's most fun animatronic viruses and roller coasters. I heard couples, which me and Hiro aren't...yet, can get in for free."

"Wait, you mean you two are gonna start dating?" asked Fred with hidden excitement.

Hiro blushed hearing the last part. "Um-"

"Maybe, depending on Hiro's confidence." Karmi teased.

"I knew it would happen!" Fred cried out while pushing Wasabi back and forth. "I need to tell everyone about this!"

"S-S-Stop d-d-doing this t-t-to me then!"

Hiro blushed as Fred ran out of the garage. "I think we need to catch him before he accidentally starts a cult...about me and Karmi."

"With Fred, I can believe that." Gogo said as the group ran off.

However, no one noticed a blue portal opening up behind them as the screen went to black.


	194. Chapter 194

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 194

Monster girls in Gravity Falls

Series: Gravity Falls

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"For the last time, no! You can not come down here, you aren't qualified Stanley!"

"Like hell I ain't, I spent years down there figuring out how your damn portal worked to get you home!"

"And we're all lucky it didn't explode and suck the whole universe into a black hole!"

"I still never got that thank you from you!"

"Thank you?! You were the reason I got sucked in there in the first place!"

"Oh here we go again, for the last time it wasn't my fault!" Shouted Stan as he and Ford kept arguing as Dipper and Mabel watched.

"How long do you think they'll keep this up?" Whispered Mabel.

"Not for much longer, it's getting late and they should both be getting tired soon." Dipper replied as he checked his watch.

"Look Stan, just stay away from it. I don't wanna deal with this anymore than I have to."

"Hey, believe it or not I was working on something down there, You should be able to go down there too!"

"No, my house my rules!"

"Which I helped keep together, you're welcome." He said with a frown. "In fact I have more right to it than you do, I've been here for 30 years! I've paid some taxes...maybe, and I brought you back!"

Stanford rubbed the bridge of his nose with a sigh. "Look, we'll discuss more tomorrow, but right now I'm tired and need some rest. Good night kids." He waved to the twins before walking away. "And don't even think about going down there."

"Oh trust me, I won't think about it." Stan said with a frown. 'I'll just do it!'

Dipper and Mabel shared a look as their uncle walked off in the opposite direction.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Mabel?"

"Get a good night's sleep then throw them an amazing forgive each other party tomorrow?"

"No, I mean how we need to stay up. Something tells me Grunkle Stan is gonna try something."

"What? Nah, that's crazy talk, he wouldn't do that...right?"

"Mabel, this is Grunkle Stan we're talking about."

"...Fair enough." She relented.

"Which is why we wait till it gets late, then follow him."

"Alright, if you say so.." She said reluctantly.

(Later)

"Zzzz….."

"Mabel… wake up." Whispered Dipper shaking his sister. "It's time to get up."

"Noooo…. Lemme sleep." She grumbled rolling on her side while cuddling against Waddles,

"Ugh, fine, then you stay asleep, I'm gonna watch for Grunkle St- there he is!" Spoke Dipper spotting said man carrying a toolbox and shook Mabel harder. "Come on Mabel, get up."

"No… go without me…"

"Fine, but I guess if something cool and wacky happens, I'll be the one having all the fun." He shrugged before walking away. 'And 3...2...1…' He thought as he watched Stan punch in the code to the vending machine.

"Oh alright, alright." Grumbled Mabel sitting up and rubbed her eyes.

"There, I thought you might see it my way." He chuckled as he watched Stan enter the secret door. "Come on, let's go."

Mabel and Dipper made their way down and ducked in behind the machine before it closed and made their way down, careful not to make too much noise.

"So what do you think he's doing?" Dipper whispered as they snuck down the stairs.

"Maybe he's gonna go to some secret stash of his. That's what I'd do if I could use this place. For my own secret sugar stash." smiled Mabel.

"...if he does have a secret stash I doubt it's sugar." Remarked Dipper as they reached the lower area and saw Stan set the box down and start rifling through it. "Wait, does he actually have a secret stash?"

"I'll check. Hey Grunkle Stan!" Mabel called out loudly before Dipper could stop her.

"Huh, what?! Oh...kids? What are you doing down here?" He turned in surprise while grabbing his chest. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry, but we just had to know what you're doing in here?" Mabel said curiously.

"Well remember that fight I had with Ford earlier?"

"How could we not, I thought you were going to kill each other!"

"Well I decided that I wasn't gonna think about helping fix his portal thing, but that didn't mean I wasn't gonna go ahead and do it anyway." He replied pulling out pieces of technology from the toolbox. "While I was working on this thing I think I found a way to make this thing safe, so it doesn't just open one way portals that can destroy the entire universe."

"Grunckle Stan, are you sure this is a good idea, didn't Stanford say not to mess with the portal?" asked Dipper while Stan picked one of the pieces up and looked it over. "You think maybe he was onto something?"

"Relax, we're just gonna replace some old parts to liven it up." Chuckled Stan. "Heck, I practically rebuilt this damn thing after it blew up, I know what I'm doing."

The twins shared a look while Stan grabbed a wrench.

"I'll show that egghead, I'll show him who's an idiot!"

"Um... quick question, why would we need to change the parts, didn't Ford say to never turn it on again?"

"Bah, he's just paranoid, once I'm don't this thing will be completely safe... I think." He said as he began to replace parts. "I know what I'm doing...more or less."

"Maybe it'd be better to listen to uncle Ford." Suggested Mabel. "It seems like he'd have a better idea on what to and what not to do."

"No! I can do this, I can do anything he can!"

"But… you can't?" Mabel said as she scratched the top of her head.

"Oh please. I could get this whole thing up and running before the nights over." He said as he jammed another piece in place. "Almost done, now I just have to put in the settings."

"Should we leave him alone?" Mabel whispered to her twin.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Whispered Dipper.

"Well it's not like we can get him to stop, so what can we do other than stand here and watch? Frankly speaking I feel like going back to bed."

"Well… you kinda have a point, I think I'll stay here."

"Alright, night." she yawned before heading back up the stairs.

"You should go with her Dipper, you need sleep."

"Well, if you're so eager to fix this up, maybe I could lend my hands. I'm pretty interested myself to find out how it works, and I don't know if uncle Ford would let me learn about it, so this could work out for both of us." 'And if something happens I need to make sure it doesn't get out of control.'

"Well, alright, I'm just about done, come help me press these buttons to control where the portal goes."

"You got it." He walked over to the buttons while gulping. "So, was it really hard when you had to get it working on your own?"

"Well, it took me a few years to figure out all this sciencey stuff, but I think I got it eventually." He said as he hit some buttons as the machine began to glow. "Uh-oh.. I think I hit the wrong button."

"Wait, what?" Dipper said as the portal began to hum to life. "Hang on, maybe I can figure something out!"

"You do that and I'll start hitting buttons!" Stan said as he tried to find the button to turn off the portal. "Uh...ha! Here it is!" He called as he slammed his hand down, and sighed as the portal began to stop glowing.

Unknown to Stan and Dipper though, a strange glow began to appear outside the mystery shack. This glowing was being emitted by a loose cable poking out of the ground with the glow slowly growing out.

"Alright, I think we fixed it, now let's finish this."

Stan pushed some buttons as they watched and saw the portal slowly turn off. "Ok, that was enough excitement for tonight."

"You read my mind." Said Dipper as they began to head back upstairs. 'That was WAY too close.'

As they went upstairs they didn't notice a bright light coming from the windows outside. Unknown to them a large portal began to open as figures jumped out of it.

(Next morning)

Dipper yawned as the sun began to hit his face, making him groan. He pulled the covers over his head, but felt Mabel nudge him.

"Come on Dipper, wakey wakey."

"Ugh.. Mabel… not now…"

"No way Dipper, I had to wake up when you needed me, so now it's your turn to do the same."

"Ugh… fine, did Waddles get lost or something?"

"No, but it's breakfast time."

"Fine, I'm coming, I'm coming…"

"Last one down doesn't get pancakes!" She cheered before rushing out the room while Dipper yawned and rubbed his eye.

'Ugh, I shouldn't have stayed up so late.' He thought as he made his way downstairs. When he got there he was already seeing Mabel soaking her pancakes in syrup.

"Ha, beat ya!" She cheered as he groaned.

"Come on, save some syrup for me!" He frowned walking over and sat down while Grunkle Stan was in the middle of reading the newspaper.

"Morning Dipper, Mabel." He said as he kept reading. "Did you actually manage to fall asleep and not go snooping around?"

"Yeah, but I wish I went to bed sooner." Dipper yawned as Ford walked into the kitchen.

"Morning kids, Stan." He spoke as he went to get coffee.

"Morning uncle Ford!" Called Mabel who scarfed the pancakes down with vigor while Waddles went ahead to lick up any syrup that dripped over the edge.

"So, you got any weird science stuff planned today pointdexter?" Grunkle Stan asked as turned the page of his paper.

"If you mean serious research, then yes I do. But it would probably bore you so I think it's within both our best interest if I don't explain it."

"Fair enough." Grunkle Stan said before there was a knock at the door. "Kids, one of you go get that."

"I'll get it." Dipper said as he got up and headed towards the door. "I wonder if it's a tourist?"

Knock knock

"I'm coming, I'm coming." he called as he reached the door and began to open it. "Can I help…." He trailed off as he saw who was knocking.

"Hi there, do you have a cup of sugar I can borrow?"

"I...I...I…" He stuttered, unable to comprehend what he was seeing. "Y-Yes?" He looked up at what looked like a girl, except she wasn't a normal girl. By that we mean she looked like she had yellow and black shirt and shorts with antennae, a bee stinger, and even two wings on her back with black hair.

"Great! Can I come in and get it? Also could you tell me where I am? I just came through that portal awhile ago, but I'm starting to like it here." She smiled with her wings buzzing while Dipper managed to snap himself out of it.

"Ok, hold on, what do you mean by portal?" He asked in confusion before noticing a blue glow coming from near the woods.

"Dipper! Who is it?" Called Mabel from inside.

"Oh, you have a family? I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself, the name is Honey." Smiled the bee girl. "As for the portal, it's the one over there by the woods."

"Uh thanks, go ahead and make yourself at home." He spoke before heading off to the woods, his interest peaked and distracted.

"Great, thanks!" She called as she walked into the house. "Wow, this place is amazing. "Hello, is there anyone here who can give me the sugar?"

The others looked up and blinked when they saw the bee girl with Mabel momentarily letting the syrup drip down while covered in it around her face.

"Hi, I'm Honey!" She said happily as we cut to Dipper running towards the woods..

"Some weird portal in the middle of the woods? A bee girl I've never seen before? This is big, really big, and I'm gonna be the first one to see what it is." He thought as he raced forward, the glow getting brighter and brighter before he saw it, a large swirling vortex just on the edge of the parking lot and woods, looking eerily similar to the one that brought Ford back, except it was bigger. He slowly stopped and stared at it with awe and amazement. "Wow… this is incredible, but how did this happen?!"

BANG BANG BANG

"Hold still creature of the night!"

"I just wanted some sugar!"

"I won't fall for that old line!"

"But it's true!" Cried Honey as she flew out of the house, clutching a bottle of maple syrup as Ford came rushing out after her, blaster in hand. "I just wanted something sweet!"

"Hold still foul beast, you won't take my brain!" He cried before spotting the portal and froze. "What in all of science?"

"Grunkle Ford, what is this… also why were you trying to shoot Honey?"

"First off that looks like a transdimensional portal, second, of course I was! Who knows what sort of diet she has, not to mention how would you react if a human sized insect showed up at your house?"

"I let her in, she just wanted some sugar...I think?"

"What is going on out here?!" Stan called as he, Mabel, and Waddles came outside.

"Come back bee lady!" Mabel called before seeing the portal. "Whaaaat? Is that another portal?"

"Apparently so." Remarked Ford walking over to it while pulling out a device from his pocket. "Stay back until I get a reading on it."

Just then the portal began to glow before popping out a new figure, who came flying out before landing face first on the ground. The figure looked like a woman with long green hair, but her lower half was that of a spider, with green legs, thorax, the whole nine yards with her face having six extra eyes, and small mandibles coming out of the side of her face..

"Owwww…. My head." She groaned rubbing her head while the group went wide eyed with Waddles letting out a cry of surprise. "Huh? Is that a pig?" She said as she pushed herself up and turned around only to see the Pines family. "Hey, what's up?"

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

"Hey, that's rude." She huffed before spotting Waddles. "Mmmm, lunch!"

The pig let out a scared sound and went running off before the woman grinned and took off after the pig by jumping into the air with her legs.

"Come back here! I'm in the mood for some pigs feet!"

"Noooo! You leave Waddles alone!" Mabel cried as she ran to save her pet.

"Ford! What kind of crazy portal is this?" Stan yelled as he ran over and stood in the way of the spider woman's path. "Leave the pig alone! I am not going to buy Mabel another pet if you eat him!"

"Oh come on, I'm starving here, and that hog looks plump and ready for the fire." She said as she licked her lips before looking over Grunkle Stan. "Say, how old are you? I think my moms single and is looking for a new husband."

"No way. The last thing I need is getting hitched to some old grandma with six eyes." he replied making her narrow her own.

"She's still in her prime you jerk!" She roared as she lunged towards him, making him peddle back and ended up tripping over the trash bins, spilling their contents out.

"Grunkle Ford! We have to help!" Spoke Dipper with concern.

"I'm a bit busy! I need to figure out how this thing opened up and how to close it to keep anymore like her from popping out!"

"But what about Grunkle Sta-" Dipper started, only to turn and see the older man fending off the spider woman with a piece of broken pipe from the trash.

"Get back, I've already dealt with one crazy spider lady and I am not dealing with another!" Yelled Stan swinging the pipe around making the woman hiss and show off her teeth.

"You wanna play it that way? Then you asked for it!" She jumped and crawled up a nearby tree before aiming her thorax and shot out a strand of webbing. Stan barely managed to dodge, but the webbing hit his pipe. "Ha, got you old man!"

"Get out of here before I call pest control!" He yelled while shaking his fist before having to jump around when she shot more webbing at his feet.

"Apologize for insulting my mom!"

"Forget it! I nearly got eaten once, not going through that again!"

"She's not going to eat you ya idiot!" She hissed while Dipper grabbed some rocks and started throwing them at her. "Hey!"

"Get out of here, shoo, shoo!" He saw her jump down and land right in front of him, showing how tall and intimidating she was up close while letting out a warning hiss making him drop his rocks and back up. "Uh...or not?"

"Kid, I'll give you one chance to apologize before I wrap you up and sell you to a damn Tanuki!"

"Hey! If anyone's making money off my nephew, it's me!" Called Stan before running over and tackled her down.

"Gah! Get off of me old man! Screw this, this ain't worth it!" She shouted before throwing him off and storming off angrily. "I'll just go hunt down something else."

"Ha...ha...ha! Take that!" Stan groaned victoriously. "Oh, everything hurts."

"Could have been worse, she could have wrapped you in a cocoon." Mabel said as she walked back over, carrying Waddles.

"Thanks for saving me Grunkle Stan." Dipper sighed as they headed back over to Grunkle Ford.

"Eh don't mention it, last thing I need is getting hitched to some wacko I've never met before. Or get hitched in general." He groaned as he cracked his back. "So, any idea where this came from Einstein?"

"As strange as this is going to sound, my port machine!" Said Ford in shock. "But the strange thing is that it is self sustaining, we can't just flip a switch to turn this off, I don't even know where to begin!" He put the device away before turning to Stan with a frown. "Stan, did you have something to do with this?"

"Oh sure, like I can suddenly do magic and just make something like this happen. Way to have faith in me." He rolled his eyes.

"So you weren't messing with the machine last night, even though I had started to dismantle it yesterday?" He asked with a frown. "You did nothing that would cause it to malfunction, nothing at all?"

"Of course not." Stan waved off. "I swear on our great aunt Mariana."

"That's funny, because last I checked our great aunt wasn't dead. I should know, I just talked to her last week."

"The old bat's still alive?!" Grunkle Stan said before several more figures were thrown out of the portal.

"Ow…."

"Mommy, that hurt!"

"Ooh...I see stars…"

"Oh come on, more?! At this rate, thousands of creatures are going to pass though, and who knows how many have come through already!" Groaned Ford while cocking the trigger on his laser. "Stand back, I'll see if I can blast them all at once."

"Whoa whoa whoa, you can't just go killing everyone who comes through the portal!" Dipper exclaimed as he pushed the gun away from the figures. "That's a bit overkill, don't you think?"

"They could be evil!" He declared as the family looked at the figures to see an older woman with two girls around Dipper and Mabel's age, with all three having large dog paws, tails and ears.

"Do they look evil to you?!" Spoke Dipper pointing to them as the three rubbed their heads.

"Dipper, I've seen things that would put even the cutest puppies to shame, and they all tried to chew up my bones through my ears."

"Well still, you probably shouldn't kill them until we know for sure, right? Maybe they can tell us where they're from?" He suggested as the family began to stand up. "It couldn't hurt to try at least once."

"...Fine, but we will talk about this later Stan." Ford Grumbled as he approached the three monsters. "Excuse me, hello, do you understand me?"

"Yeah, who are you?" Asked the older woman.

"I am Ford Pines, I live in this universe and that shack over there. Tell me, where did you come from? Do you plan on eating our flesh?"

"Flesh? Are you crazy?" She frowned. "Why would I wanna eat human flesh?"

"Sorry, had to ask, prior experience has told me never to let my guard down. What about other organs, do you plan on eating our spleens or kidneys?"

"No! What is wrong with you?!" She glared. "What? Is this because I just happen to have dog ears, a tail, so you assume I eat humans for food? That's like if I asked 'Oh, hello there human, are you here to raid and burn my land to the ground?'"

"No, it's just the last time I was in the multiverse everything wanted to eat me." He said as he lifted up his sweater to show several large scars. "I am asking from previous experience, so I will ask once more, where do you come from?"

"Arimia, that's obvious human." She said as she shook her head.

"Arimia? I've never heard of that world." Ford said suspiciously.

"Oh come now, how could you not?"

"Because last I checked, there isn't any country or state called that here on Earth."

"Earth? What is that, the name of this village?"

"No, it's the planet." Spoke up Dipper. "What made you think you were anywhere else?"

"Another planet?! I thought this was just a portal to another country!" The mom cried as the two younger girls noticed Dipper.

"Hey, how old are you?" Asked one of them.

"Twelve, why do you ask?" He asked cautiously.

"Hey, that's how old we are!" Said one happily. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, and do you like long walks and petting puppies?"

"Uh, well I wouldn't exactly say a girlfriend." He blushed rubbing his arm with Mabel snickering.

"Hehe, I think they have a crush on you Dipper." She chuckled.

"Mommy, can we play with him, please?"

"Well ...I don't know…." She said as she rubbed her chin. "I think we should go, I don't really feel comfortable staying around here."

"Aww, please mommy? Please please please please?" They begged as she sighed.

"Fine, go after him, just don't have too much fun, you're too young to have kids yet."

"YAY!" They beamed before turning to Dipper who gulped seeing the glint in their eyes with their tails wagging.

"Uh...oh! I think I hear Wendy calling from the shack, better go help!" He turned and started running.

"Yay, he's running, first one to pin him down gets to keep him!"

"It'll be me!" With that the two took off running after him on all fours.

"Aw, young love." Mabel said happily.

"So… are there more creatures like you from your world?"

"Are you talking about ones based off dogs or ones that aren't human?"

"Let's stick with non-humans for now."

"Oh, in that case, yeah, there are millions of us with thousands of species, sub species and so on." she smiled with Ford paling and Stan groaning.

"Oh this is gonna be just fantastic." he facepalmed.

"I need to know as much as you can tell me about this world while I figure out a way to close the portal. The last thing Earth needs is an unexpected invasion, it would send humankind into mass panic."

"Hey, we're not invading, think of it as...immigration? Besides, what about all the people that have already come through?" She asked with a frown. "Are you going to try and send us back through the portal?"

"Well sticking around here isn't a good idea. Gravity Falls already has tons of bizarre stuff to it, and sudden animal creatures from another world wouldn't be helping."

"Well sorry to tell you this, but I'm not leaving, things are shit back home, there's famine, war, I'm not raising my girls there!" She crossed her arms with a huff. "Besides, now I want to learn more about this 'Earth'."

"Well that's not happening, no way." Said Ford as the portal began to glow again. "More?! How many people have come through, that's the third time in ten minutes!"

"Uh, I think I'll head back to the shack. Gotta make sure there's plenty of s-I mean, customers. You look like you got this handled, let's go Mabel." Spoke up Stan urging Mabel away.

"Ok, but what about Dipper? He ran off into the woods." She said as she followed Grunkle Stan.

"Eh, I'm sure he'll be fine. Those two girls seem nice, plus if he plays with them he can't say I didn't let him play with puppies." Chuckled the old man. "I just hope he's back soon, I think I'll use him for the preteen wolfboy scam later."

While that went on, we pan away and over to Manly Dan who was humming as he held his axe and walked over to a tall tree. He hummed as he began to chop it down, unaware that he wasn't alone.

"Boy, nothing beats chopping down a huge, firm, and tough tree, like a man!" He exclaimed while punching it for emphasis, only for an acorn to bounce off his head.

"Hey, do you mind stopping that?"

"Huh? Who said that?" He said as he looked around with a frown. "I swear if it's another hippy camped out in my trees…"

"Up here!" Called the voice from above him.

He looked up in confusion before widening his eyes. There sitting on a branch was a tanned woman with green hair wearing a white dress and was yawning.

"Can you not cut down my tree? I'm trying to take a nap."

"Your tree? This ain't your tree, this is mine, it's growing on my land and I got the permit to cut it down!"

"Well I found it first, it's nice and firm and comfy. Plus it's like trying to chop me down with it."

"Well I need to fix my wall after that bear attack, so it's going down!" He cried as he began to chop furiously at the base, startling her.

"Hey! Stop that!" She frowned. "I'm warning you!"

"I'm gonna cut it down, like a man!" He bellowed while fist pumping the air with her narrowing her eyes.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." She inhaled and let out a loud whistle with Manly Dan suddenly feeling the ground slowly shake, making him stop chopping.

"Eh? What's going on, what did you do?" He asked with a frown.

She smirked and pointed down, making him look and went wide eyed when he started to see nearby trees shake before they began uprooting themselves while the branches moved down like arms along with the one she was in. "You like to chop trees? Well now the trees will chop YOU."

"You wanna fight a lumberjack with trees?" He growled and pulled out another axe before ripping his shirt off. "THEN BRING IT ON! AAAAHHHH!" He roared before launching himself towards the trees.

The following scene couldn't be shown, but the sound of pain was heard as Wendy stepped out of the house eating a sandwich while oblivious to the sounds of painful cries. "Yum, bologna." She said as she kept walking, heading down the road towards the mystery shack. "I hope Stan isn't pissed that I'm late."

"Ow! Eeeh! Oh god! Yeow!"

"That's it my pretties, tear him a new one!" Laughed a voice.

"Dad?" Called one of his sons poking his head out before seeing his dad come running over looking beaten up.

"Run boys! The trees! They seek revenge!" He called. "Grab the chainsaws, if they wanna kill us we'll do it on our terms!"

"Yes dad!" They called as they raced to the tool shed as several tres came out of the forest, slowly moving after him with the dryad atop one gleefully.

"You'll feel what mulch is like when we're done with you!"

"Whoa, that's new." She said in surprise as she saw her family arming themselves with chainsaws and axes.

"We'll show them what men can do against trees!"

"YEAH!"

"Huh… should I help them?" Wondered Wendy tapping her chin before looking at the time. "Eh, I should get to work, they'll be fine, they got to the chainsaws."

"No, no, stop, what is that magic ax?!"

"This is the power of being a MAN!"

"MAN!"

"Yeah, they'll be fine." Remarked Wendy turning and headed to town while we pan away and over to Robbie's house.

"Ugh, why do I have to work in the morgue today mom?" Groaned Robbie. "I was gonna go hang out with my friends!"

"Because me and your father think it'd be a wonderful learning experience for you." She smiled. "It never hurts to understand the family business."

"Ugh, I don't want to go into the family business!"

"Come now Robbie, how can you judge it without even trying it?"

"Because the only job I'm gonna get is rockstar." He smirked crossing his arms. "Rocking out, making tons of moola, and just laying around after a wicked show."

"Come now Robbie, just give it a try, please? If you do, I'll let you borrow the car next weekend." She offered with Robbie frowning before letting out a groan.

"Fiiiiiine, I'll do it."

"Great! Now go put on your suit and man the front desk." She said with a smile.

"Ugh, I hate the suit." He grumbled walking away and up to his room. Soon he was changed and came back down stairs and got to work. 'Ugh, this is gonna be so boring.' He pulled his phone out and started texting while not noticing the front door slowly opened followed by a groan. "Yo, you here for a funeral or did someone kick the bucket?" he asked, not bothering to look up.

"Need...coffin…"

"Fine, I'll show you what we ...have?' he said as he looked up only to pale. He was looking at a girl with pale grey skin with dark blue raggy hair and tattered clothes. "Are… you ok?" He asked as he hesitantly stood up. 'She looks like a zombie… but she's talking? Maybe it's one of those cosplayers?'

"Do you ...have...coffins…?"

"Yeah… right this way." He said as he slowly led her to their showroom. "We have several, some made of wood, some of metal, uh… we also offer cremations?"

"No cremation ...just coffin…" She said as she shuffled towards one. "Is...nice. Much nicer than...old one."

'Wow, she's dedicated I'll give her that. She must have swam in makeover to look that grey.' He thought as he watched her climb into the dark brown coffin she had been admiring.

"Cozy...is this silk?"

"Yes, silk with goose feather stuffing, meant to give your deceased loved one a happy afterlife, do you like it?"

"It's perfect ...goodnight…" She said as she closed her eyes.

"Hey, hey, no sleeping in the coffin, that's for dead people, and you have to pay for it first." He said as he began to lightly shake her.

"I am dead…."

"Yeah, yeah, we're all dead inside, but until you pay for the coffin you gotta go." He said as he shook her. "That coffin is fifteen grand!"

"Zzzzz…."

"Come on, don't make me call the cops!" He groaned as he grabbed her arms and tried to pull her out of the coffin.

She groaned and held onto the side of it and held on. "Want ...rest…"

"Then go home and go to sleep, you can't just sleep in a random coffin!" He groaned tugging harder on the arm, only to go flying back when he felt no resistance and fell on his back. "Finally, y-AAAHHH!" he cried as he looked down to see he was holding her arm, which he had accidentally torn off.

"Zzzzzz…."

"Oh my god, I tore off your arm! YOU ARE A ZOMBIE!" he screamed while the front door opened.

"Did you say zombie?" His mother asked before seeing the grey skinned woman asleep in the coffin. "Robbie, what did I tell you about playing with corpses?"

"Mom! Zombie! Real! Here!" He cried as she sighed and took the arm.

"Honey, there's no such thing as zombies." She said as she put the arm in the coffin before closing the lid. "Now then, who dropped off the body honey?"

"But mom it's a real zombie!"

"Now Robbie, what have I said about lying?"

"Just open it up and poke her! She'll make some sounds! She's even sleeping right now."

"Robbie, when we all die we take the eternal slumber, now did anyone pay for this coffin before they put the corpse in it?"

"Ugh!" He groaned before opening the coffin and tried shaking the zombie. "Wake up and prove to my mom you're a real zombie!"

The zombie stayed still, making him grow nervous.

'I saw her move, right? Or… is mom right? Am I just going crazy?' He thought with said mom tapping her foot.

"Robbie, if you're going to keep up this joke, then I'm going to have to do something I don't want to do."

"But mom, I'm seriou-"

"Enough, I love you honey, but in this business you have to respect the dead, not use them to play a joke." She crossed her arms. "You go up to your room and think about what you've done, you won't be hanging out with your friends today."

"But mom!"

"Enough, but before you do that bring the body downstairs, and get it ready to be cremated, if there's no ID then that's the rule we have to follow."

Robbie sighed while said zombie tensed up. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Good, and make sure the fire is nice and big, we wanna make sure every bit is burnt to ash to make sure we don't miss anything. If need be, add some extra gas for the furnace."

"Yes Mom, I will." he sighed as he carefully picked up the zombie and began to carry her to the stairs leading downstairs.

"Good, and after that go to your room right away."

"Fine fine." He sighed as the zombie sweated nervously. "Should I put the ashes in the good urn or the cheap one?"

"Well I'll let you choose." She said before the zombie girl quickly jumped out of his arms.

"I DON'T WANNA DIE AGAIN!" She screamed before she went running past them and barreled right through the doors, with Robbie's mom going slack jaw.

"...I told you I wasn't lying!" Declared Robbie in triumph while the camera panned away and over to downtown where Tambry was in the middle of texting, as usual, while walking down the street.

"Like, things are as boring as usual, lol." She muttered while not seeing sparks come from a nearby telephone line and follow her. "No parties, no concerts, no nothing, :(."

Right as she sent that text the telephone wires exploded above her as a figure dropped down. She looked up and blinked in surprise as standing there looked like a woman, who was made of electricity with long hair and was grinning at her. "Like, what are you supposed to be?" She asked in surprise.

"I'm someone who likes what she sees." Chuckled the woman before she lunged at Tambry, only to shrink as she went zipping right into the phone which sparked.

"Hey! What did you just do to my phone?!" Tambry saw the screen going nuts with random stuff before the woman appeared on it with a chuckle.

"Oh I'm just gonna be taking a look see on what this thing has. Hope that's not a problem."

"It most definitely is! Get out of there!" She yelled while shaking her phone while seeing the woman opening up pages on her own.

"Ooh, is this you? Hmm let's see, Tambry, location Gravity Falls, status? What's that? Are you sick or something?"

"No, it's if I'm single or not, now get out! This is my only access to the world outside this lame town!"

"Oh really now? Well then let me help." The woman laughed before the phone sparked and she began writing something on the profile.

"Hey, what are you doing to my profile?!"

"And done~" The woman moved aside to show the status now read 'Desperately looking for a guy to help me stay warm on those cold lonely nights, must have a working dick and be into me, will not be picky'. "What do you think?"

"Take that down, take that down! That is so not going on my profile!" She started tapping at the buttons and started to delete it, but saw the buttons spark before the woman wagged her finger.

"Ah ah ah, you didn't say the magic word~" She cooed happily.

"The magic word is now!" Frowned Tambry who swiped her finger and moved the page away with the woman still on the screen. "Get out of my phone or else!"

"Or what? Hey, what else can you do on this thing?" She asked as she moved through the apps curiously.

"Or else I'll turn it off with you inside. I don't know what sorta weirdo you are, but I'll bet you're not immortal. Try surviving with the battery off."

"Wait, you can do that? What if I just pop out and wait for you to turn it on again?"

"If it means keeping my secrets safe, I'll ...keep it off." Spoke Tambry, although you could tell she didn't like the idea.

"...if you turn me off I'll just pop out and follow you around, you can't get rid of me!" Laughed the woman who clicked on an app before a dating sim game popped up. "Oooh, this one looks really fun."

"That's it, turning off my phone!" Tambry held the button down while closing her eyes, but when she looked, she saw the phone still on with the woman laughing.

"Please, did you really think you can turn me off? I overwrote that function the second I jumped in your phone!" She smirked. "Which means I'll be sticking around~"

"Damn it!" She groaned in annoyance as we cut over to Dipper, who had managed to lose the two dog girls, but was now completely lost.

"I thought those two were gonna catch up in no time." He panted as he leaned against a tree. "This is crazy, if this opened up last night there could be even more of those monsters here… I wonder how many though?"

He reached into his vest and pulled out the journal before he started flipping through the pages. "I wonder if I should get some help, maybe the manotaurs will help?"

That's when he heard a loud cry followed by the ground shaking. "Huh? What was that?" he thought as he raced forward and climbed up on a tall rock to get a better view. He spotted consequently the manotaurs themselves, but they were running away from something like a stampede and looked to be in a panic. "Huh? What's going on, what could possibly scare them, I thought they weren't afraid of anything?"

He carefully climbed down and rushed down while spotting them run by. "Hey guys! Guys! What's going on?"

"Huh? Dipper?" Called one as he grabbed the preteen as he ran so he could talk. "You have to get out of here, they're coming!"

"What do you mean? Who's coming?"

"Monsters, beasts, commitment!" He cried as a green blur tackled one of the manotaurs who was running next to them.

"Help! It's got me!"

"Oh god, not Jerry, not him! Anyone but him!" Called one manotaur as the green blur was revealed to be a very tall green skinned woman with a large horn on her head and was wearing a ragged bra and underwear.

"I got me a big one!" She laughed as a horde of different figures began to appear behind her, all chasing the manotaurs.

"Get back here so I can cuddle you hunk!"

"Never!"

"Get over here hot stuff, I've never seen a male minotaur before!"

"It's manotaur! Manotaur!"

"Who cares, just hold still and let me choose a good one!"

"Wait, you guys are scared of them?" Dipper asked in confusion.

"Men don't hit girls! There's nothing we can do! The leadertaur is already fighting off a horde of dragons, he told us to run!"

"But what's the big deal? I mean sure they look odd, but you literally have huge muscles stacked against them."

"That's not the point, they won't leave us alone, and they keep talking about marriage, boyfriends, we don't want that yet!" He cried as they kept running. "All I know is that one of them saw us, started losing her shit and saying that she had never seen a male monster and jumped on Testosteraur!"

Dipper watched as the manotaurs fled away in panic while one girl jumped on ones shoulders with wings, a weird tail, and red hair.

"Beast, I demand that you stop, I have decided that you are an acceptable candidate for being my mate!"

"No way!" He shouted as he grabbed her before tossing her away with ease like she was a football.

"Good, you're strong, I like that!" She grinned flying in the air with her wings.

"You need to get out of here little man, it isn't safe for you, and I need both arms to fight if I have too!"

"I think I'll take that advice, but what about all of you?"

"We'll be fine hopefully, we know these woods and mountains like the back of hand!" He said with a smirk. "Now then, I'm going to throw you away so you can run, got it?"

"Wait what?" Spoke Dipper before finding himself picked up. "Woah woah wait!"

"Remember to tuck and roll! HYAAA!" He shouted before tossing the preteen as the herd kept running.

"AHHHHHHH!" Screamed Dipper feeling the wind blow his cap off while he could see miles away from the height. "Oh god, I'm gonna die!" He cried as he flew through the air, before he began to lose altitude and headed back to the ground. "AHHHHHHH!"

With that we cut over to Wendy, who was making her way to the mystery shack. She was chewing some gum and blew a bubble which popped as she entered it and walked to the register. "Looks like the coast is clear, sweet." She chuckled as she leaned against the wall, waiting for the first tourists to show up.

Just then the door opened, showing a short woman who had racoon ears and tail, who was wearing a green cloak. She walked into the shack and looked around it with curiosity. "Interesting, so the world I'm in is very different… I wonder how I can work this to my advantage?"

"Yo, welcome to the mystery shack." Greeted Wendy without looking up from her magazine. "The place of wonder and mystery, and reasonably priced stuff, blah blah blah."

"Looks like some sort of two bit gift shop, I should know, I own several."

"It is a gift shop, now are ya gonna buy anything? There's a loitering fee."

"Alright, I'll humor you. What kind of items do you sell here?"

"Shirts, mugs, bumper stickers, bobbleheads, grapple hooks, all kinds of stuff." Wendy said, still not looking up.

"And just how much do these items cost on average?"

"Forty dollars on average." She said with a shrug. "Depends if Stan's hiking up the prices or not."

"And how many customers do you usually get?"

"Around two or three hundred a week, depending on what time of the year it is." She said with a shrug.

"My, that's impressive for a small shack like this." Smirked the woman. "Tell me, has the owner ever thought of expanding?"

"Not really." She said as she shook her head. "What's the point in multiple mystery shacks, all you need is one, if you have more it's not special."

"Ah, but the more locations there are, the higher revenue you can make with more people able to get to. Tell me, is the owner in right now?"

"Probably in his office or something." She said with a shrug. "So, you gonna buy anything?" She asked as she finally looked up, only to pause as she saw the woman. "Woah, what's with the costume?"

"It isn't a costume, I'm a Tanuki." She said with a smirk. "Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to talk to your bo- ow!" She cried as Wendy hit her with a broom.

"Nope, nope, nope! Get out."

"Hey! Is that anyway to- hey stop that!" She cried as she was hit again, making her hiss at Wendy before quickly climbing onto one of the stands. "Hssss!"

"I don't wanna start my work day off with some crazy creature or supernatural, so go on, get out." She said as she hit the Tanuki again. "Don't make me get the water gun!"

"This isn't over!" The tanuki jumped off the stand and ran out of the shack.

"Man, this place just gets crazier and crazier." muttered Wendy shaking her head. "At least Tambry doesn't have to deal with this stuff."

With said girl she was trying to stop the creature in her phone from making her seem like a slut.

"Don't put that on my status, or I swear you'll see what I can do with my phone."

"C'mon, it's true, you're single, ready to mingle and ready to have fun~"

"I will drown this phone in the toilet if you do that!"

"Oh please, like you'd really do that. Ooh, this one guy on here looks good. A bit dorky, but not so bad, if you like the edgy type."

"That's Robbie!"

"Robbie, I like that name, let's hook up with him!"

"No!" She tried pushing harder on the power button.

"Sending him a text now~" Sang the woman pushing the send button before a text was sent away.

"NO! That's it, I'm drowning you in an outhouse!"

"Aw come on, no need to be so trigger happy." She pouted. "Learn to live a little, have fun, suck a dick, you know, normal stuff!"

"I'm not the kind of girl who goes around doing something like that!" Blushed Tambry.

"C'mon, every girl is like that, they're just shy~"

"No, they're not!" She declared as we cut over to Dipper. Said boy was hanging upside down in a tree while his eyes spun around in his head. "Ow…. my head." He groaned as he tried to regain his bearings. "Where am I?"

"No, please, don't beat me up!"

"Huh?" Dipper heard something and tried looking around, but it was hard while being upside down. He tried to get free, only to break the twig that was keeping him in the tree, making him fall to the ground and into a bush. "Ow! Oh ..."

"Hey, who's there?" Called a familiar voice before a white figure quickly grabbed him.

"Protect me from them, please!"

"What?" He let out before shaking his head and took a look at the figure, before promptly turning red. It was a woman who had the lower half of a white horse, and she had very long snow white hair in a large pigtail that had multiple flowers in it. On her forehead was a pure white horn, and she was wearing a shirt made out of leaves over her pale, white skin.

"Fight the unicorn, they're all evil!" Grenda bellowed angrily.

"We must take her horn as a trophy!" Called Candy holding a stick.

"Please, I never did anything to you, just leave me alone!" She held Dipper out like a shield who raised a finger.

"Candy, Grenda? What are you two doing?"

"We saw this unicorn, and it has to die! They're all jerks, like the one that made Mabel feel terrible!"

"All I wanted was to run through meadows and rainbows, but these two girls wanna hurt me!"

"Give it up, we know the innocent act is fake!"

"Um, guys? Can I just clarify something first? Did you come through a portal earlier today?" Dipper asked the unicorn.

"Yes, it was still dark out when I did, so I went ahead and took a little nap before morning, then I walked around this odd area and ran into these two girls. I offered if they wanted to ride my back and go see rainbows, but when I told them what I was, they went nuts and started attacking me!"

"Ok, I think I see the problem, you're from another world, in this world unicorns are self-centered jerks, and they must have assumed you were the same."

"Quick Dipper, grab the horn." Whispered Candy.

"Guys, she's harmless. I doubt she's anything like the ones you've met."

"Then make her prove it!" Grenda demanded.

"Uh, you wouldn't know anyway to get them to listen, do you?" Asked Dipper. "They're kinda persistent and my sister's friends, but they aren't really bad people."

"I don't know what they want, I don't want to hurt anyone, I just want to live in peace!" She cried out while looking scared. "Is that so wrong?"

"Guys, she is scared, she's definitely not like the unicorns you faced before, ok?" He tried making clear. "If she was, wouldn't she have been a jerk? Or tried fighting back? Have you two just been chasing after her this whole time? Because if that's true, wouldn't that make you two the jerks?"

"Well...uh… oh no, we are the jerks!"

"We have become that what we despised." Spoke Candy looking down.

"I think they're not going to attack you, so you can put me down now." Dipper said as the unicorn hesitantly did so.

"You sure?"

"Positive." He said as Grenda and Candy nodded.

"Well ...does this mean you two want to run through a field of flowers then?"

"Hell yeah!" Grenda cheered as the unicorn smiled happily.

"Then get on my back please, and let us ride into the sunset!"

'It's noon…' Thought Dipper while seeing the girls climb on the unicorn's back before she went trotting off a random direction before shrugging. 'Oh well, it's better to let them have their fun then be a spoilsport about it.' He thought as he looked around. 'Now then, I should try to get back to the shack, I just hope nothing else happens.'

And cue a large net being thrown on him.

"What the-hey! What's going on?" He asked looking around. "Where'd this net come from?"

"Yeah! I got one!" Cheered a voice as a girl with yellow cat ears and a cheetah tail and paws came out of the brush. She had various black spots on her body and was wearing what a big game safari hunter would wear. "Ooh, young, that will be interesting."

"Hey, who are you?"

"The names Spot- yes, yes, I know, my parents had a sense of humor, but I just caught you! I'm a bit of a hunter and I was looking for some new specimens."

"Well you're gonna have to look somewhere else." He spoke while trying to wriggle out of the net.

"Nope, I got what I want, now come on, let's get you to the market!" She said as he grabbed the net so it acted like a sack before throwing him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Hey! Let me out!" He cried as she started walking in a random direction with him trying to tug at the strands.

"Nope, now settle down or I'll have to tranquilize you."

"Just what market are you talking about? Like a farmer's market? A flea market? Those are the only two here in Gravity Falls."

"Nah, the new one that's set up, the one that's in the new town that we're building in the woods." She said, surprising him. "Usually I'd take you to the one back in my world, but I don't wanna make the trip, and I want to protect my new stall."

"Wait, new town in the woods?" He looked caught off guard. "Hold on a sec, by 'we're' you wouldn't happen to be talking about other women that aren't human or stand out, right?"

"Wow, it seems I caught a smart one, that's exactly right! So far about a thousand or so have popped out and more often than not would rather sleep in a bed than on a bunch of leaves, so we decided to start a new town. Sure there's a human one, but we thought it best to establish our own first before we show up there yet."

'Thousand of them? In a short period of time? Oh man, if what Ford can't close that portal, the whole really will be flooded with them!' He thought as we cut over to said scientist.

"Oh no, this is bad, this is bad." he muttered as he looked over the data. 'It isn't just one portal open on their side, it's multiple, spread all across their world, all leading to this one right here, that's how they keep spilling out so fast!' He looked at the portal with fear. "I need to find a way to close them all at the same time, or we're all doomed."

"Huh? Did you say something?" Asked grunkle Stan, who was currently gluing together his latest scam for the mystery shack.

"Stan this is serious!"

"Why? So far none of the things coming out have been dangerous, right? Now come over here and help me finish up this ticket booth, if we can charge every creature coming out of the portal five bucks we'll be rich!"

"Money won't matter in the long run! The more of those creatures come through, the higher chance is panic spreading out, and then all manner of hell will break out on this planet. For all we know we might end up dethroned as the dominant species and turned into their slaves. Then what good will that money be for besides lighting fires?"

"It'll be an investment, and I highly doubt that will happen. There's what, seven billion humans, right? Do you really think a handful of monsters can beat us all?" He asked as he shook his head. "Besides, isn't this what you've been working for, to understand the supernatural and stuff?"

"Yes, but not if it means the whole world goes into widespread panic and ruin. Honestly Stanley, I wish you would take this seriously."

"Ford, I am, I've been around, I've seen panic and let me tell you something, it's temporary, people calm down after a bit and life goes back to normal every time, besides, who says this is gonna be a bad thing? So far you's just assuming they want to kill us, right? Have they said that, any of them?" He asked, making his brother pause. "Give it a chance, or at least interview some of them if you're really worried. But also consider this, if we can't close the portal the next best thing is us acting like border control, making sure the bad things don't come out, right?"

"Well ...I suppose that's true, I just don't want the outside world to find out about them and sticking their noses where they don't belong. We narrowly avoided the CIA just barely, but if they caught wind of these beings, they'd be here swarming all over, taking them off to be dissected in no time flat."

"Then make the first move, tell the world before they can cover it up." He said with a shrug. "Maybe change will be a good thing? Anyway, I gotta head into town and find some more glue and nails."

"I'll take that into consideration, and you should too. About possibly coming up with exhibits that don't require glue and a dozen nails just to put something together."

"Hey, people don't come here because they want to see the whole truth, they come here to be entertained, just ask Dipper about the Gremloblin incident." He said as he shook his head.

"Wait, Gremlobin incident?! Oh lord, what happened? Please tell me no one stared into its eyes, please."

"Two people did, kids bet they could run this place better than me, decided real supernatural stuff was better than the stuff I make up."

Ford facepalmed with a groan. "I'm gonna have to talk to them about that."

"You do that, see you later einstein. Also, keep any of the new monsters away from the shack."

"I'd be more concerned with any that have a meat based diet."

"Yeah yeah, whatever, see you soon." He said as he left and began to head to his car before seeing a figure trying to pry open the hood. "Hey, get away from my car? I just had the baby waxed." He called as he raced over, to see the figure was small, had green hair and big animal like ears in a pair of overalls.

"So this thing is called a car? Interesting." She said with a grin "What does it do? I've never seen a big piece of metal and glass shaped like this before!"

"It drives me around, and it's gonna drive me to town as soon as you get off it."

"Really? So it's a carriage? Can I come, please?"

"Forget it." He said as he opened his door and got in and closed it. "Now get off my car!"

"Aw come on! I wanna see how this new vehicle works. It's so metallic and shiny, and there are no horses, so how does it move?" She asked as he put his key in the ignition and started it, making her jump in fright. "WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"It's called the starter, now get off the hood." He said as he shook his fist at her. "I swear I'll start driving if you're still on it!"

"I'm not getting off until I know how this magical thing works!"

"Fine, you asked for it!" He said as he began to slowly drive away. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" She screamed holding on tight while feeling the hood rumble. "WHY IS IT MAKING THAT SOUND!?"

"Get off my car!" Stan demanded as he kept driving, slowly going faster and faster. "I'm not gonna go to jail if you fly off and become roadkill!"

"AAAAHHHH!

"That's it, I'm using the wipers!" He declared as he turned on the windshield wipers. They moved up and around, hitting the girl in the face who stared at them in awe.

"I want it, I want everything! Give me the car!"

"No way! I'm not giving this up to some random chick! Did that twice, and that's one too many." He muttered as he kept driving. "If you want a car go buy one!"

"There's more than one?!" She screamed in joy. "Where?! Tell me where!"

"Used car lot, there's millions of cars ya lunatic!"

"Where where where where where?!" She cried as she pressed her face against the glass, ignoring the wipers.

"In town, now move, I can't see!" He yelled while swerving the car around.

"Fine, but you better show me!" She demanded.

Stan groaned while hitting the breaks, making her fly off with a yelp. "Fine! Only if it'll get you off my back."

"Really?" She asked excitedly as the passenger door opened for her.

"Yeah, now get in."

"Yes!" She rushed into the car and closed the door while looking at the interior with awe. "Amazing… this is the height of luxury!"

"Not even close kid, not even close." Remarked Stan as he resumed driving with a huff.

With that we cut to Dipper who was still struggling to get free as he was carried through the woods.

"Come on, can't you just sell something else? Like a deer? Or a rabbit? Something not human?"

"Simple, I don't have a human yet, I've got plenty of deer, birds, and so forth, all I'm missing is a human, and the young ones like you sell pretty well." Spot said with a chuckle.

"Uh, what do you mean by that?" He asked with dread.

"Simple, lots of people are in the market for kids, lonely women who have empty nest syndrome, girls who want a playmate/husband, and there is the one weirdo who wants to eat them, but I don't sell to them, or at least on purpose." She said as Dipper paled. "There's always someone who will buy you."

With that he started squirming even harder and faster.

"Hey, quit that, we're almost to the town." She said as she shook the net a little. "I don't wanna sell you if you're knocked out."

"No, let me go!" He cried as he looked to see a large clearing that looked like it was halfway under construction, with a large block full of half completed homes, and the street lined with tents, carts, and market stands.

"Forget it, we're here." She said as they made their way down the street and towards a big stand that had a skinned deer hanging from a hook, several birds in cages, and several more empty cages, cuffs, hooks and so on. "Ok, you ready to get sold?"

"Of course not!"

"I'll take that as a yes, now would you prefer to be in a cage, hung from your ankles, or hogtied?"

"None of the above!"

"Ok, I'll choose for you...let's go with tied up and hung by your ankles!" She said as she placed the captured boy on the counter. "Now where did I put that rope?"

'Oh man, now would be a good time for some miracle!' He thought as he tried to get free. 'I don't wanna be sold like a piece of meat!'

"Attention! I got me some good meat up for sale! And a special new item, a young human male!" Spot called as she held Dipper up as she pulled him free from the net before she began to tie him up. "Freshly caught, come and get it!"

"I'm not fresh! I'm not very tasting at all!"

"He's young, healthy and full of energy, very little fat on him!"

"Not true! I'm older than I look! I'm catching a bad fever and am very sluggish!"

"Very smart and creative, get it while it's hot!" She called as she finished tying him up before hooking him with the rope on one of the large meathooks on top of the stand. "The best in the market guaranteed!"

"I'm not any of that! I'm dumb! And not imaginative at all! You wouldn't want me at all!"

"He's also very cute, your little girl would love him, he would be the envy of all your friends!"

"I'm the ugliest guy around! And I stink!"

"Hey, don't make me gag you with an apple!" frowned Spot. "Keep up that kinda talking and I'll even put up a sign saying you're half off, just to really get their attention."

"...I'll stay quiet, but I don't like this!"

"That's more like it." She said with a smirk as she patted him on the head. "Good boy."

"I am not a good boy." He pouted with a huff.

"Oooh, keep that up, it'll really help with the cute look." She said as she patted him happily, making him groan.

"Please don't patronize me." He remarked before seeing some women and girls slowly walk to the stand and gulped. 'They're not really going to buy me… right?'

"Wow, a human boy."

"Where did you catch this one Spot?"

"He was out roaming the woods, luckily I got to him just in time."

'Why is she making it sound like she rescued me?! She caught me with a net!'

"Wow, he looks so tiny and helpless."

"Yeah, poor little guy, what was he doing wandering the forest all alone?"

'I am not a helpless animal!' He thought with annoyance. 'I'm old enough to go out on my own and take care of myself.'

"Yep, I'm lucky I caught him when I did. So, anyone interested in taking him home?"

"I wouldn't mind taking him." Smirked a woman with short green hair and an extremely long tongue. "It'd help take up the extra space I have."

"Nah, I think I want him, it would do the girls some good having a guy to chase around the house." Said a tall woman with the lower half of a snake and orange hair.

"No way! I need someone at home and a child is perfect." Grinned a woman with snake hair and the lower half of a green snake.

"Au contrair, I think he would look ravishing in my web, he's cute enough to eat~" Chuckled a dark skinned woman with the large lower half of a spider and six arms with long black hair that covered her eyes.

Dipper paled. 'She doesn't sound like she's kidding!'

"Ladies, ladies, before you start fighting lets find a good price for him, perhaps we could have a bit of a bidding war?" Spot suggested with a smile.

"Hey, before this starts, how do we pay?" Piped up a voice, making them all pause. "We're in a new world, right? So does that mean any money we had when we ended up here is worthless?"

"Hmmm, you do make a good point, which means we do this the old fashion way. Use any useful material or resource you have to try and get him." Spot said with a grin. "I will also accept goods or services that can be made and used at a later date!"

And cue the woman all clambering to speak up over each other.

"Sixteen jars of honey! I can make them myself!"

"I can offer shelter, I have a large tent and my house is nearly complete, you can stay rent free for six months!"

"Ten large bundles of my silk! You can use it for building material, regular rope, netting, or just to make a nice huge hammock!"

"I can manage your stand for awhile, it'll let you go out and hunt more often!"

"I can provide great massages with my arms, it'll help you feel like a brand new woman!"

'Are they bidding over me for goods and services? Wait… that's it!' Dipper thought as he got an idea. "I can tell you about this world, everything that's in it from the people, animals, everything!"

That got the women to stop talking and look at him with intrigue.

"I can tell you anything you want if you let me go, I promise!" He said, beginning to feel some hope.

"...if you give him to me you can have the goods I promised and you can ask him questions whenever you want!"

"I'll toss in some gold I kept on me!"

"Ooh, gold you say?" Spot asked excitedly. "Does that include your previous offer too?"

"Yeah!"

"Interesting, any other offers?" She asked as Dipper groaned.

"Come on, let me go! This is wrong!"

"Mommy, are we gonna get the human?"

"Yes we are honey, unless someone gives her a better bid."

"Anyone offering up something better? Anyone at all?" Called Spot as Dipper began to panic.

'Oh god, what do I do, I'm about to be sold!' He thought.

"Going once, going twice, sold!"

"Nooo! If you let me go you can stay at the mystery shack, it has running water, food, everything!" Dipper begged.

"And here you are ma'am, one fresh, young, human male."

"Let me go!" He cried as he was given to the woman who had blood red hair with goat horns on her head next to two lion ears, her legs were that of a goat and she had dragon like wing and her hands seemed to be large versions of lion paws.

"Here you go honey, I told you I would get him for you." She smiled while picking Dipper up with a smaller girl beside her with less developed animal parts compared to herself.

"Yay! Thank you mommy, you're the best!" She cheered happily.

"Just make sure not to let him get away." She said as the chimera paid her. "I'll be around later to hash out the details of your services you owe me, ok?"

"Sure thing." She said with a nod as Dipper squirmed in her grasp. "Did he have a name when you found him o-"

"My name is Dipper Pines!" He shouted before Spot could speak.

"Dipper? That's a silly name." Giggled the Manticore's daughter. "Can I change it Mommy, please?"

"I don't see why not."

"My name is NOT silly." He said with a frown. "And let me go, I have to go back home!"

"I'll call you Peanut."

"My name is not Peanut!" He shouted as she cut over to Mabel, who was watching more and more monsters come out of the portal.

"Welcome to Gravity Falls!" She smiled while having a welcome sign in front of her with Waddles beside her with a taped on thumbs up. "The most fun place around!"

"Gravity falls?" Asked a green pile of goo curiously. "I've never heard of that village before."

"It's a town, it's just down that road." She said with a smile.

"Are there any human males?"

"Oh yeah, there's tons of boys! Why, you looking for someone?" She asked with a knowing smile.

"Well a male would suffice."

"So you are! Well I'm sure you'll find someone." She said with stars in her eyes.

"I'm looking for one too." Remarked a woman with the lower half of a large centipede.

"Well, the town is right down there, you can't miss it." She said as they nodded. She watched as the girls headed down the road and turned to Waddles. "I think they're gonna like it."

"Oink."

"Hey, is that pig for sale? It looks ta- hey, stop it!" Asked a girl who looked like she was half bear, only to get sprayed by Mabel with a spray bottle.

"No, he is not food, now back, back!"

"Ok ok! I was just curious!"

"Sorry, but you're the twentieth person to ask that." She said as she lowered the bottle. "Welcome to Gravity Falls!"

"Yeah, some welcome." Huffed the girl walking away.

"Don't worry Waddles, I won't let anything happen to you." Mabel said as she patted the pigs head.

"Oink oink."

"Yeah, I love you too." She said happily.

"Hey girl, do you know where that boy went to?" Asked the canine mother walking over.

"Boy? Do you mean Dipper?" She asked as she turned to her.

"Yes, my pups lost track of him and were wondering if you saw where he went off to.

"Huh, I haven't seen him since they were playing tag…" Mabel said as she began to worry.

"Well that's just perfect." Groaned the mother. "Knowing the girl's luck someone else probably claimed him by now."

"Claimed?"

"Yeah, a girl either claimed him as a mate, possession, plaything, or a meal." She said with a shrug. "Either way he's probably gone now."

"Oh no, I gotta go find him!" She cried as she began to run off into the woods. "I'm coming Dipper!"

The mother watched her and turned to Waddles who was nibbling on a random hotdog on the ground. "... Say, you look kind of tasty…"

He tilted his head confused.

Meanwhile we cut over once again to Dipper, who was not having a good time. He was sitting on a makeshift bed while having a rope for a leash.

"This is humiliating, just let me leave!"

"We can't do that Peanut."

"Stop calling me that! My name is Dipper, Dipper Pines!"

"Nope, your name now is Peanut." Said the little chimera girl with a frown, "How many times do I have to tell you that Peanut?"

"Until you realize I'm not accepting it." He said with a frown. "Now let me go, I have a life to get back to!"

"Your life is here now." She said as she shook her head. "You're lucky mommy bought you for me, if not you could have been bought by someone who wanted to eat you!"

"That still doesn't mean I'm gonna go by Peanut. Besides, I was captured by that nut!" He protested. "I was going home when she threw a net on me and dragged me here to be sold like a piece of meat!"

"Well don't worry Peanut, now you have a new home, yay!" She said as she hugged him happily.

"No, it's not! I have to go back to my sister, my grunkle, and my parents at the end of the summer!"

"Nuh uh! I won't let you!" She said with a frown as she hugged him even tighter before trying to wrap her legs around him. "I won't let you leave!"

"Come on, there's tons more better animals to have as pets. Like a rabbit, or a deer, or even do what my sister does and have a pet pig."

"You're not a pet, you're my husband!" She said with a huff, confusing him.

"Uh...what now?"

"You're my husband silly, didn't you hear me?" She asked as she tilted her head curiously.

He blinked at her before he tried harder to break free. "HELP! Someone get me out of here!"

"Hey, calm down Peanut, I said you were my husband!" She cried out in surprise. "Why are you panicking?"

"I'm too young to end up married!" He shouted as he tried to get free. "Let me go, let me go!"

"No way! I'm not losing my husband right after getting him!"

"I am not your husband, we never got married!"

"We will when we get older."

"Then we're not married right now! And who said I was gonna marry you?!"

"Mommy of course." She said, stating it like it was obvious.

"Well I never agreed, and why would I?!"

"Because I'm adorable." She said happily, making him groan. "Don't you think I'm adorable?"

"Being cute doesn't automatically warrant being married in the future." He deadpanned. "Nor does it justify kidnapping me."

"So you do admit I'm cute!"

'And she misses the point.' He thought with a groan. 'Maybe I need to say it in a way she'll understand… I got it!' He thought as he cleared his throat. "Ok, if you don't let me go I'll never forgive you, and I uh… won't love you back?"

"What?!" She cried out in horror. "Y-You don't mean that, right Peanut?"

"Yes I do." He said as she looked at him in horror. 'Is this actually gonna work?'

"You can't do that!"

"Yes, I can, and I will." he said as he turned away from her.

"But...but ...that's not fair!" She cried out as her eyes began to water.

"I don't care, it's the truth." He spoke while trying to keep from looking as he heard a sniffle. 'Stay strong Dipper, you have to do this!'

"Y-You're being a meanie, I can't let you go, if I do then I can't marry you!"

'Ok, so she's more persistent than I expected.' He thought as he heard her begin to cry. 'But it is starting to work...kinda...ok, so all I did was make her cry, that's not exactly progress.'

"I'll talk to mommy and get her to marry us sooner!" She declared. "Then you'll have to love me, it's the rule!"

"No, it's not, and we can't, marriage is an agreement between two people, and I'm not agreeing to anything!" He declared as she shook her head.

"Shut up! I'm not listening, I'm not listening!"

"Then how could you respond to that?" He said as she just groaned.

"Stop it, stop making my head hurt!" She yelled before there was a knock at the door.

"Claire, is everything ok in there?"

"No, Peanut is being a meanie, he says he won't love me or marry me!"

"Well I wanted to let you know some of your friends came by for a play day." She said with a frown. "Do you want me to have a word with Peanut while you go greet them?"

"Uh huh." She said with a sniff as her mother gave her a quick hug before taking Dipper from her.

"You and me need to have a little talk." She growled as her daughter left the room.

'Oh no, this can't be good.' He thought as he gulped nervously. "Um… can you please let me go? You have to know this isn't right!"

"No, what isn't right is you making my little girl cry." She growled as he gulped nervously. "You will be her husband, or at the very least I got you so you could comfort her and make her life easier, we just entered a whole new world and she needed something, someone to make her happy, to keep her from realizing that she just left everything she used to know behind, and that's where you come in, or at least that's what you were supposed to do!"

"Hey! I didn't ask to get swept up into all this, let alone get captured in a net!" He protested. "Think about how it would be if the roles were reversed, if your daughter was captured and I bought her to be my wife, it wouldn't be right!"

"Well you're gonna apologize for making her cry, or you're gonna find out just what these paws of mine can do." She growled as she held them up to Dipper's face. "Got it?!" She demanded with a growl.

"A-Apologize? That would mean I'm admitting to this whole 'marriage' thing!"

"Good, you're finally starting to get it." She said with a nod.

"No, I'm not! Look, I would have been fine being your daughter's friend, but I am not ok with being forced into marriage and being kept here like a pet!" He frowned. "I'm not agreeing to get hooked up with someone I don't like like that."

"Augh, why must you be so difficult?!" She growled as she began to lose her temper. "If you won't listen to my rules then you can just GET OUT!" She growled as she threw him as hard as she could at the open window, huffing as he flew away. "Damn brat not listening to me."

"AHHHHHH!" He cried as he flew through the air.

"Mommy, are you done talking to Peanut?"

"Yes dear." She said before realizing what she just did. 'Oh shit! I did it again, I acted without thinking!' She thought as the door began to open.

"Is he-hey, where is Peanut?"

"Um…. ok, now Honey, I need you to promise you won't get mad." Her mother said nervously.

"Mommy, where's peanut? What happened?"

"Again, I need you to promise."

"Is he hiding, is he playing a game?" She asked, her voice becoming more and more frantic as she began to panic. "Peanut? Where are you Peanut?!"

'Oh great, this is gonna go along swimmingly.' She thought with a groan as we cut to Dipper who was starting to lose altitude.

"Oh this is gonna huuuuurt!" He cried as he headed towards the ground before hitting something soft. 'Huh?'

"Huh? What was that, did something just hit me?"

Dipper sat up and noted he was on something white and very fluffy. 'Huh? What is this, where am I?' He thought as he felt around.

"Hey, who's on my head?" Called a voice as a giant hand began to appear, making him pale.

"Woah woah woah! Don't crush me!" He cried as he tried to back up, only to hit something hard. He looked up to see a large sheep horn. "What the heck?"

"Hey, is everything ok Betty?"

"I think there's something on my head."

"Gross, want me to look?"

"Yeah, just try not to make a mess, I don't wanna have to clean this wool so soon."

"Sure, no problem." She said as another large hand came into view.

"Wait wait! I'm friendly!" He cried as the hand stopped inches from him.

"Hey, did you hear something?"

"I think so."

"I'm on your head!" He called as he looked around, trying to figure out what happened. 'Ok, I'm on some kind of giants head, but where did they come from, where they always here or are they from the portal?'

"Oh! Well hold on." The hand picked him up and moved him down before looking at the face of a dark skinned girl. "Hey, aren't you a boy?"

"Y-Yeah, I am, can you put me down, please?" He asked as he looked at her, she seemed to have a pair of yellow sheep horns on her head along with a large amount of white woo, like that of a sheep, which went down her back, her arms and legs also seemed to be covered in the same kind of wool. She also seemed to be wearing a pair of worn overalls and not much else.

"Sure thing." She moved down and set him on the ground. "But what were you doing on my head?"

"A crazy Chimera threw me thru the air when I refused to marry her daughter." he replied while dusting himself off.

"Oh, I know the feeling." She nodded while another girl like her, but with white skin, crouched down near them.

"You're lucky, if you didn't land on my girl's wool, you'd be a big splat on the ground."

"Yeah, thanks again about that… is it ok if I ask you two a question?" He asked curiously. "Did you come from the portal?"

"Well yeah, where else?"

"But… how? You're so big, how did you fit through?"

"It just… moved I guess?" She shrugged before frowning. "You better mean big as in height, because if you mean big as in my ass is big, I'll use it to sit on you."

"N-No, no, I meant big as in you're twenty times my size and height!"

"Good, that's what I thought." She said with a huff. "Good thing you're smart enough not to insult me or I'd throw you back into the air."

"Look, can either of you point me in the direction of it? It's near where I live and I kinda wanna get back home."

"Sure, I think it was that way? We came out a few hours ago, but be careful, theres some weird stuff here, and a few arachnids have begun making nests and webs."

"Uh...just so we're clear, do you mean spiders?"

"No, arachnids, spider type monsters, half spider and 100% bitch, they catch passersby, there's about 50 or so subspecies, give or take."

"And if they see you, chances are they'll swarm you in seconds, so you might end up with a girl, congrats kid."

"Uh… any chance you could carry me back to the portal?" He asked nervously.

"Do we look like carriages to you?" She asked with a frown. "Just be lucky I don't hit you for being in my wool!"

"Sorry, sorry, just thought I'd ask." He said as he began to back up nervously. "I'll uh… just go, welcome to Gravity Falls, bye!" He turned and ran off with the two large women rolling their eyes.

"Crazy kid, he could use a chill pill. Come on, let's see if we can find somewhere to set up camp before it gets dark."

"Right behind you."

"Huh? Oh, sure, that works." She said as she turned around. They walked off while Dipper himself was panting, pushing his body to run as fast as he could.

'Ok, gotta make it to the shack, gotta make it to the shack!' He thought, ducking under branches and jumping over rocks. 'The woods aren't safe anymore! I can't believe I'm missing gnomes and zombies, regular monsters!'

After about ten minutes, he began to slowly lose speed and panted. "Oof...ha...ha...need to get in shape...ha…"

He stumbled a little, but dragged himself as he looked ahead and spotted the mystery shack. "Yes, almost there!" He panted as he made his way towards the shack. But the closer he got, the more he began to see what looked like webbing littering the area around it. 'Webbing? Wait, the arachnes! Damn it, ok, as long as I avoid webs I should be ok, right?'

"Hmmm, this webbing looks just about right, but it feels a bit off." He heard a voice from above, making him freeze. "Like it's missing something, but what?"

'Oh no, I need to hide!' He thought as he quickly dove into a nearby bush. He heard the sound of low hissing and held his breath.

"Hmm, maybe a few rocks to give it a little defense? No, then the whole thing would get ripped." He heard the voice muse. "Maybe a few vines? No, then it would make the web less effective."

'I hope she moves off quickly, the longer I stay out here the higher chance I am to get caught.' He thought as he held his breath, trying his best to stay still.

"Ugh, what is it, what am I missing?!" She groaned. "It's gotta need something, but what?" She groaned before getting an idea. "Wait, that's it, I got it, bait! I need bait!"

'I really hope she means the normal kind.'

"Live bait! But what?" Mused the voice. "What will get fools into my web?"

Dipper held his breath and started to slowly crawl around the bush while keeping low. Not seeing some of the other arachnes moving about close to his location. 'Ok, I just have to keep quiet, stay low to the ground and I should be ok.'

"Hey Alex, did you get anything in your trap yet?"

"Not yet, but I'm sure something is gonna fall in any sec."

"Well, I hope they fall in mine first, I could use a snack, all I'm catching is a bunch of gnomes and they're inedible."

"I heard those things are barely edible. Hardly any meat on their bones."

"Yeah, and the ones I caught smelled like they've been bathing in squirrels."

Dipper gulped and kept on moving, only to yelp when he felt the ground under him give out and went falling down a hole.

"Haha, got one!" Shouted a voice as the rock next to him lifted up as a figure darted down the hole after him. "Oooh, a bit small, but he'll do."

"Aaaahhh!" Dipper cried as he landed on a blanket of webs, suspending him in midair. "Oh come on!"

"Well, welcome to my net little fly, glad you could drop by~" Chuckled a red headed woman with freckles and a loose black shirt with furry legs as she looked at him upside down.

"Ugh, can you get me down, please? I have to get home, I was so close!"

"I can't do that, not when I caught a big one today~" She chuckled as she moved towards him, traversing the webs like an acrobat.

"R-Really, you don't want me, I taste terrible." He said as he began to struggle, only to get more tangled up. "I-I taste like puke!"

"I'm sure your blood is nice and clean. Kids your age aren't full of so much fat or ruin their lungs by smoking weird things. Which means I'm in for a treat~" She said as she licked her lips. "Now hold still, I want to make sure I only have to do this once." She said as she opened her mouth to show a sharp pair of fangs that had a glistening liquid dripping from them.

"Ahhhh!" he screamed out while tugging at the webbing harder. That didn't stop her as she leaned down and grabbed his shoulders as she positioned him for the bite. "Please don't kill me!"

"Relax, you'll hardly feel your organs turning to a soup." She said as she licked her lips. "It'll be like a dream~"

"HEEEEEELP!" He cried as his face went pale. "ANYONE, HELP!"

"No one can help you now~" She chuckled, only to feel a tug on her web, making her look up and see several other arachnes looking down with frowns.

"Hey, are you traumatizing someone down there?"

"She probably found some prey and wants to hog them all to herself."

"Hey, hand him over, we want a taste too!"

"HELP! She's gonna kill me with her venom!"

"Back off! He fell in my trap, which makes him my prey!" Hissed the spider woman. "He's mine, mine, mine!"

"Not this time!" One called before moving her thorax around and shot webbing down the hole which hit Dipper on his chest and started yanking him up. "I could use a snack~!"

"HEY! Get back here!" She cried as she shot a strand of web a him, getting him on the leg.

"Alright, tug of war! Winner gets the kid!"

"It's gonna be me!" Called one as more and more strands of web began to hit Dipper.

"Let my brother go you weirdos!" Called a voice, making the spiders turn, only for one to get knocked down the hole due to ...a grappling hook?

"Ow! What the heck!?"

"I'm here Dipper!"

"Mabel!" He cried as she fired the grapple hook again, this time wrapping it around him.

"I got you bro!" She gave a yank, pulling him over where he landed face down with the spider women not looking happy.

"After them!"

"Let's go, head to the shack!"

The siblings took off running as the spider women ran after them.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Stop and perish you little shits!"

"Give me back my lunch!"

"I'm not your lunch!" Dipper cried as they reached the door. They rushed in and slammed it shut before they quickly barricaded it. They heard the spiders begin to pound on the door as they started to panic.

"Oh no, we're trapped!"

"What are we gonna do?!"

Right then they heard the sounds of wings beating and the spiders crying out in fear.

"Oh no, the birds! THE BIRDS!"

"Run away!"

"Oh god, they're everywhere!"

"Free lunch ladies, go nuts!"

"Run!"

"Every girl for themselves!"

"AAAHHHH!"

This went on for a few minutes before there was nothing but silence. Dipper and Mabel looked at each other and tried peering out the window.

"Ok, which one of us should go out and check?"

"Um… if I do it can you wrap the grapple gun around me so you can pull me in if I get grabbed?"

"No problem." Mabel said as she wrapped Dipper up. "Good luck."

"Thanks…" He said as he slowly opened the door to see…. Nothing. He looked around the sides and began to slowly walk out further. "H-Hello? Is anyone out here?" He called, only for a dismembered spider leg to fall down in front of him. He jumped and grimaced seeing it before slowly looking above him. In the tree there was a giant woman with wings for arms, and her face was covered in a mysterious red liquid.

"Mmmm, I think I might skip dinner, that one had lots of fat on her." She said with a slight burp, making Dipper pale. "I wonder if I have room for desert?"

'Oh man, she ate her? Ok Dipper, just go back inside before she gets an urge for people.'

"You can calm down little one, I just eat spiders and bugs." She said as she looked down. "Eating meat from cattle or humans gives me horrible indigestion."

"O-Oh, ok." He said as he began to move back to the shack.

"Say, do you have a nest? You look cold."

"Uh, my 'nest' would be this shack here." He said as she narrowed her eyes.

"It looks like a fire hazard, if you want I could take care of you." She said as she spread her wings.

"N-No need, I'm fine." He spoke up with his hands up nervously. 'I really hope she doesn't have empty nest syndrome!'

"You sure? I wouldn't want a young child like yourself to be in danger." She said as she narrowed her eyes. "You also look a bit hungry, are you being taken care of?"

"I-I gotta go, bye!" He spoke before darting back inside and slammed the door shut.

"Fine, but if you ever need a new nest you know where to find me!" She called before flying away.

"Ugh, I don't know how much more of this I can take!"

"You think you have it bad? I keep getting asked if Waddles is for sale. No way am I selling my best bud!" spoke Mabel while rubbing said pig's head.

"I just hope Grunkle Ford can fix this." Dipper groaned. "They just keep coming and coming!"

"Well, it's not TOO bad. Some of them actually look cute. I once saw one that looked like a walking cat with a crown and cape."

"I got sold like a wild animal!" He protested. "This is insane! At this rate the town will be over run, hell they've already started their own in the woods!"

"Woah there! Dipper, remember what Grunkle Stan said about swearing?"

"Mabel, after all the stuff I've been through, I deserve at least ONE swear word." He groaned as said uncle came out from around the corner.

"Hey kids, how are you dong, any trouble with the new tourists? Also why aren't you working?"

"New tourists? There aren't any cars or busses outside though." Dipper said in confusion.

"I mean the tourists from that weird portal." He said, making the kids eyes widen. "They just keep coming, and they pay with gold!"

"Wait, you mean ...the shack is FILLED with them?"

"Yep! They're even paying top dollar to see the rest of the house, they're even freaking out about the tv!" He smiled while pulling out a gold nugget that was bigger than his hand. "Check out this baby! I could turn this whole place into one of those fancy gift shops with even a soda fountain just with this alone."

"Grunkle Stan, this is a horrible idea, they're crazy, a few tried to eat me!"

"And a few keep trying to buy Waddles!"

"Yeah, they kept trying to do that here, but I didn't let them. Also, I may have turned your room into a place for them to put their kids, they get real excited when I told them about you Dipper."

"Aw come on!"He groaned. "I had to escape from one girl who wanted to marry me, I'm not going through that again!"

"Well calm down, they'll leave when the shack closes."

"You sure about that?" asked Mabel. "Some of them seemed a bit ...stubborn."

"Don't worry, if they don't leave I'll break out the bat." He said as he patted their heads. "Now come on, we got work to do, I want to bring back the preteen wolf boy." Stan chuckled.

"Are you nuts? They'll act weird seeing me like this, but seeing me dress up like a wolf is gonna make who knows how many fight over who wants to date me!"

"I thought boys at your age always wanted to see that? I sure did when I was your age." He said as he shook his head. Besides, it'll be fine, I can put you in that cage you kept that weird goblin in before."

"That's not the point!"

"Oh fine, since you like being so stubborn, I'll help change things up." he smiled. "This time, we'll bring back the preteen wolf boy, AND introduce the rarely seen and one of a kind, crab mermaid."

"Wait, what?" Mabel said, getting a bad feeling.

"Yup, why settle for one when both you kids can help out?"

"I can't dress up! Especially as a crab mermaid. Why can't I just be a regular mermaid?" She groaned. "Or what if I man the register, you probably need someone to collect all that gold, right?"

"Nope, Wendy's already got that covered." He said as he shook his head. "And besides, I need something really crazy."

"Letting a bunch of women who make other supernatural creatures look tame in comparison isn't exactly gonna make what you're suggesting that crazy." Deadpanned Dipper.

"Ugh, fine, Mabel can run tours then, but the preteen wolf boy stays!"

"Can't you have Soos do something to entertain them instead?"

"No can do, he's cleaning up any messes they make along with building me a place to keep my gold."

Dipper sighed and rubbed his face. "Alright fine, I'll do it, but we both deserve a raise in our allowance if we have to put up with all this. I'm pretty sure one of them going mad could do a lot of damage."

"Sure sure, now go get dressed!"

'I just know this is gonna end badly.'

(Later)

"Hey hot stuff, you free later~?"

"Woohoo! I like what I'm seeing!"

"Alright, this place has cute boys, I love it!"

'I was right!' Thought Dipper with a blush since he was getting stares at from a lot of the girls and women, especially the ones with dog traits. 'At least I'm in this cage, who knows what they would do if I wasn't!'

"Hey fella, why don't you and me go out for a little walk?" Cooed one woman who was sporting a pair of black dog ears and a large tail. "I have a leash you could borrow~"

"I wouldn't mind going in there and giving your belly a little rub~"

'I need an adult!' Thought Dipper while Ford entered the shack and had to navigate around the women to the counter while Wendy was busy putting gold coins into the register, but it was hard since it was getting stuffed.

"Stan? Stan! Where are you?!" Ford called.

"Over here!" Called the man who was holding up Waddles. "For the last time, the pig is not for sale!"

"Aw come on, he looks perfect to go over a bonfire."

"For the last time NO! He's my nieces pet, not food!"

"Stan, I've done it, I figured it out!" Cried Ford rushing over with a smile. "I finally found the solution!"

"To what?" Stan called as he handed the pig off to Mabel.

"The portals of course."

"Wait, really?"

"Yes! By adding the right components I can cause it to collapse on itself and close!" he smiled. "Thereby ensuring no more of these ...ladies, can flood into our world."

"And you're sure this will work?"

"Of course, or at least I'm sixty percent sure." He said as he shook his head.

"Well if you know what to do, why come and tell me?"

"I just wanted to make sure you, Dipper and Mabel were still in this dimension and you weren't dragged to the other one before I close it." he replied before looking at the crowd and frowned. "Stan? What's going on?"

"Just doing some business, why do you ask?"

"Are you sure? Because they sure seem a bit loud and excited about something."

"Oh, that? They just really like the preteen wolf boy exhibit I set up."

"The preteen what? Oh god help me, please don't tell me it's who I think it is."

"Oh calm down, it's not as bad as you think." Stan defended nervously.

"Not bad?! Stanley you're making Dipper stand up there to get oggled by them! Do you see their tails wagging? Do you?!"

"It's fine, he's in a cage, they can't get to him." He said as he shook his head. "Plus he gets paid, he doesn't mind, right Dipper?"

"Yes!"

"See, he says he doesn't mind."

"I'm pretty sure that means he DOES mind." He said with a frown. "Get him out of there Stanley."

"Aw come on Stanford, look at all the loot we're getting." Stan picked up a gold necklace dotted with emeralds. "This thing is all genuine, no fake stones at all." He said as Ford shook his head. "Think of all the experiments you could fund with this thing!"

"Stanley, using the kids as exhibits is no way to run a business. At least a legal one I mean."

"Ugh, fine, just let him work until the end of his shift."

"Well I'm gonna go and try to close up the portal, but if things get hectic try looking for me, I've got some tranquilizers that could take down a hydra, don't ask." He said as he walked out the door. "Now then, let's see if this actually works."

(Later)

"Ok, eye of newt aaand… that should be everything." Smiled Ford while holding a jar of various ingredients. "Just gotta toss this baby into the portal and we can say adios." He said as he began to shake it up. "Fire in the hole!" He threw it at the portal before taking cover behind a rock and covered his ears. As he did this the portal began to fluctuate, turning a wide assortment of colors as it began to shrink. "Yes! It worked!" He said before the portal paused, now red instead of blue. "Wait… what? That isn't right."

He walked out and over to it while rubbing his chin. "It should have imploded in on itself before vanishing. Did I forget to add an extra pinch of pixie glitter?" He wondered as the portal suddenly turned blue. He turned on guard before a woman walked through with angel wings and a halo with a white gown on looking around curiously.

"How strange, this doesn't feel like the world I know at all…" She said as the portal turned red behind her.

'Wait, it changed color. Like some sort of warning.' He thought as he slowly approached it. He slowly raised his hand before touching the portal, only for it to feel like he was touching a solid wall. 'Huh… ok, so I didn't close it completely, but it seems like I made it inactive temporarily so it;s not constantly on.'

"You there human, where am I?"

"Gravity falls, you're on a new world." He said as he turned to the angel. "So don't be surprised if people here freak out over seeing someone with wings."

"Interesting, so you're saying I've been pulled into a new world to rid it of all evil on a holy mission from my goddess?"

"I don't know if that's the case, mostly because I'm not that religious, but let's just say you're not the only visitor we've had."

"Oh… really?" She asked, feeling a bit disappointed.

"Yup."

"Oh...then I best be on my way, good bye." She spoke before flying up into the air and away while Ford looked at the portal and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Ugh, this is going to make things so annoying, I just hope they won't come through as often now."


	195. Chapter 195

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 195

What if Bat woke up after the incident with the Big berry Circus?

Series: Phoenix Wright: Attorney at Law

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves over at what looked like your average circus.

"And now for the moment you've been waiting for..." said an announcer. "We're happy to bring you the entertainment from the Berry Circus here in wonderful Japanifornia!"

Then the spotlights hit the stage! Showing off 3 familiar faces!

"Introducing the circuses precious animal tamer, Regina Berry!"

"I welcome you all to my home!"

The crowd cheered.

"A man who's been sticking his hand up his partner's ass for years, Ben Woodman and his puppet Trilo Quist!"

"I-I-I'm not gay or anything..."

"Shut up! Make any remarks about me being hard wood and I'll slug ya!" yelled Trilo at the crowd.

"Finally, our resident clown, Moe Curls!"

"Aw-man, I was about to make that pun."

"Now let the show begin!"

First up was Moe who got no laughs from his jokes, 2nd up was Ben, and he couldn't get anyone laughing either, and then next up was Regina. Just being in the spotlight alone got her several cat calls and declarations of love.

"Oh Regent, ready to play?"

Said tiger roared out as it walked onto center stage.

"Alright Regent, up here on the pedestal."

The feline moved up on the spot.

"Good boy." Then she gave Regent a scratch under his chin, making him purr. "Now raise your paw."

Regent did as she said.

"Yay!" Then she gave Regent a high five. "Good boy." "You ready to jump a ring of fire for me?" Then Moe and Ben brought out a hoop and set it ablaze!

The tiger growled and moved off the pedestal and over to the ring.

"Now Regent, if you can make it through without burning a hair on yourself, you get a treat."

It let out a roar before getting in a crouching position.

Regent ran and then jumped! The audience watched as the feline made it to the other side and clapped.

"Let's see...mhmm, yes...uh uh...not a burn, here, have a treat Regent." She smiled giving the tiger a treat.

After eating the treat, Regent nuzzled Regina.

"Good boy."

"Uh oh Regina, look out." Gasped Moe as Money the Monkey grabbed her tiara.

"Hey! Give that back Money!"

Then the audience started laughing as she chased after Money.

"Give me back my tiara!"

As they ran around, Ben and Trilo Quist took center stage.

"I-"

"Get off the stage!"

"Oh yeah? How's you get on the stage? I'm scarier than the tiger!"

"Booo!"

Then Money threw the tiara back to Regina and ran off with Trilo. The crowd chuckled or cheered with said blond puffing out her cheeks, making it even harder not to enjoy the show.

"Now for main event!" called the announcer. "The magical and dazzling magician himself!"

Then with a puff of smoke machines, appears a dazzling man.

"Maximillion Galactica!" He jumped off the stage, doing his famous flying act. In the middle of it, he threw to Regina a note.

Said girl managed to catch it and looked at it. She read it, and gasped. She then started running.

"R-Regina?" Said Moe before running after her. "Regina what happened?"

"No time to talk!" She kept on running until she got to her room to change quickly. "This is huge! Amazing! Stupendous!"

"What?" Asked Moe.

"Bat finally woke up!" she smiled holding the note out for the clown to read.

"Wowee, this is very good news, let's go get him first thing in the morning."

"No! We have to go see him now."

"Okay, okay, but I doubt the doctors will allow visits after hours." spoke the clown before finding himself dragged by the hand. "Woah! Uh..." Moe got his phone and started texting. "Ben, get ready to end the show after Max finishes up, me and Regina are picking up Bat."

(Later)

"Oooh, hello c-" Regina pushed past Dr. Hottie.

"No time for autographs."

They soon found his room.

"Bat!"

"Regina?" Said a voice.

"Bat, oh Bat, you okay?"

"Yah, I am, I'm kinda fucked up in the head still." Bat said in a weird voice.

"Oh no, it did more damage than I thought." Said Moe.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry Bat." spoke Regina with sadness as the man sat up while he was sticking his tongue out the side of his mouth. "I...I...I didn't mean for this to happen."

"So you and Acro will take care of me?"

"Uh...about Acro..."

"What happened to Acro?" He said in a normal voice.

"Well-wait, what happened to your voice?"

"I was just messing with you guys."

They both gave him deadpan stares.

"Anyways, what happened to my brother?" he asked curiously. "I was hoping to see him here."

"Acro...you see..."

Then the camera panned out of the Hottie Clinic as a mumbling sounding like Moe was heard. After the mumbling stopped...

"WHAT!?" cried out Bat with wide eyes in disbelief as the two looked down. "M-m-m-my bro killed Russel!?"

Regina nodded while wiping away a lone tear.

"Yeah it's true, and he's in a wheelchair, double sucks for him."

"Where is he? I need to talk to him."

"He's in jail, we can talk to him tomorrow, right now you need your sleep, we'll come pick you up after breakfast, okay?" Said Moe.

"Fine...Regina?"

"Yeah?"

He then took her hand. "It's great to be back."

She smiled with tears in her eyes and squeezed his hand. "It's great to have you back."

'Young love, that's so amazing...' thought Moe.

"See you tomorrow Bat." Then Regina and Moe left his room.

He waved goodbye before sitting back and looked at the ceiling in thought. 'Acro, what will you really be like when I see you? The same brother I know, or something else?'

The next day, Regina, Moe, Ben, and Max were waiting at the front entrance as Bat stepped out of the Hottie Clinic. He was using crutches though, but smiled seeing them.

He slipped, but Max was swift like the wind and caught him.

"Ya'll okay?"

"I sure am Billy Bob Johns, thanks." Max managed to prop Bat back up and then both Max and Regina walked him to the car.

"I'll have you know that is NOT my name." huffed the magician.

He looked over Max's shoulder to see some Max Galactica fans. 'Oh right, his image would be ruined by his real name.'

"Okay guys, let's all gather into my car and visit Acro." Then Moe pointed to the small car.

"I don't think that's gonna work."

"Fine Max." Then Moe pulled out his car keys and unlocked the actual car. "Ruin an old man's fun, why don'tcha?"

"Don't I do it so well?"

Xxxxxxx

Moe rolled his eyes and they all got in the car.

"Shotgun!" Trilo called.

(Later)

As they drove to the jail, Regina talked about how Acro was sent to jail.

"Wow, sounds like a cool lawyer."

"I know! Although he did seem kinda weird."

"How so?"

"His hair was so Spiky, he could've been in the freak show."

"She's not wrong. But his friend sure did enjoy my jokes." smiled Moe. "Maybe I should write a book full of them and send her a copy."

"Yeah, then we can hold your trial for crimes against comedy." Said Trilo.

"Hey! I'm hilarious."

"How did that puppet get allowed shotgun in the first place?" Said Bat. "Anyways Regina, what happened? How did this lawyer prove it wasn't Max but his bust?"

"Well, it was because of a complete middle finger in the face of the laws of physics and the Judge just believed that."

"Explain...?"

"Well..."

(After explanation)

"Wow that is bullshit."

"Yeah the Californians don't believe it but the Japanese love it for some reason." Said Regina. "Just a regular day in Japanifornia right?"

"I'd say yeah, but is it ever just a regular day?"

"You got a point."

Later they made it to the jail. They had to obviously go through the metal detector with Moe putting out a lot of gags out from his pocket. After getting the last of Moe's stuff, they went to see Acro. Bat's reaction...sure they explained what happened but it still made him feel pain.

"That's...that's..."

"Hello Bat, great to see you out of the hospital." smiled Acro who looked like he was holding back tears with Bat looking at the legs.

"Hey Acro...it hurt to hear about your legs, and it oh boy it hurts even more seeing them."

"You learn to get use to it over time, but the greatest pain is getting a chance to finally see you again, awake and well." frowned the man putting a hand on his chest. "The pain of what you would think and say when you learned of why I am here."

As he talked to Bat in a calming manner, everyone else looked away awkwardly. Bat himself looked at his brother before he started tearing up.

"Why are you crying? You're awake so you can try asking out Regina again."

"Yeah but...but...look at you! I can't be a one man trapeze and you can't do trapeze anymore anyway!"

"Honestly, for what I've done, I feel this is righteous punishment for taking the life of the man who took us in."

"I should've tried to impress Regina in a different way!"

All these waterworks were starting to get to the others.

"Moe, your jokes may not be that funny, but I appreciate you're trying."

"T-Thanks."

"Max, you always know how to excite the crowd."

"Well I AM amazing."

"Ben, try being more confident."

"I will."

"Trilo...Regina, we both love Bat, so as long as you're making him happy, I'm happy."

"Thank you Acro."

"Hey! What about me?" Complained Trilo.

"What about you Trilo?" Said Moe.

"Where's the heartfelt speech about me?"

Ignoring Trilo, Acro kept on talking. "If I were to fall in love, I'm sure I'd do something that stupid as well."

"Awwww."

Even the night guard was crying.

"So as you can see, I'm fine." Then he turned to Regina. "Regina, before I go, take good care of Bat for me, alright?"

"I will, I promise."

"Great, and also Bat, great to see you out of the hospital." Then Acro turned and left.

"I'll come by everyday! I'll make sure to be right here when you get out!"

"Are you sure? I killed a man, no way I'm getting outta here."

"I'll still come by for visits!"

"He already left." Said the guard.

"I know that..."

"Come on Bat, let's go home." Said Regina.

"Sounds good to me."

Later at the Berry Big Circus we now see Max, Ben and Moe practicing their routines while Regina and Bat alone together with all the other animals.

"Hahah, okay, okay, I missed you too Money, geez." smiled Bat rubbing the monkey on the head. Money then hugged Bat.

"Aww, cute..."

"Yeah...so Regina...after all these years, can we finally go out?"

"Aw, you sure don't waste any time." she teased.

"Of course I spent so long in the hospital because of a stupid stunt."

"But part of that was my fault."

"You just wanted to prank me back."

"Still, after what happened, I think I'm done with pranks."

"So please, if you really want to make it up to me, let's go out and I'll show you a night more magical than Max."

Then she smirked. "I'll hold you to that, yes."

"Yes!"

Then Bat and Money started dancing with Regina giggling at them.


	196. Chapter 196

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 196

Yui goes to meet the Justice League.

Series: DC

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Yui looked up at the ceiling in the main room, located at the top of the ever growing pillar that was his personal realm with numerous ships outside battling it out while Cynthia was morphed into a cat and laying on his lap. "Boring..."

"Something wrong daddy?"

"Yes, yes there is." he answered while patting her head. "When you've got no real job or work to do, and so much free time, you get bored easy. I mean sure, teaching you my stuff is one thing, but I mean stuff people usually do on days off."

"You could get a hobby?"

"I got one, that's messing with people." he remarked while rubbing her belly.

"Then just do that."

"But that's just it sweetie, I always do that. I mess with people just for shits and giggles, and it gets boring. I need a real reason to do it. A reason to go out there, fuck with people, that way I do what I like, and there's a legit reason other then 'because I can'."

"Well, maybe this time there isn't? Just go nuts?" she offered before he tickled her belly making her laugh.

"Nah, I need inspiration. Something big, something fun, something expansive." he remarked standing up and started pacing while looking at the lower sea that was flocked with all sorts of ships that were blowing each other up, but stopped when he registered half of them had Batman on them. "...That's it! I got it!"

"Got what?"

"Inspiration!" he beamed holding her up and held her to the window. "What do you see out there sweetie?"

"Ships?"

"Not just ships, I'm talking about ships covered to the brim with the most well known characters of the DC universe!"

"Oh!...what's DC?"

"Something I want you to do homework on. I know who I have to visit, one of the greatest teams ever. The Justice League!"

"Cool, are you gonna kill them?"

"Of course not. I'm merely going to pop in and help them." he chuckled. "The Justice League has endured all manner of crazy insanity, and I'm going to help them by showing up without warning and causing mischief. They need to be able to handle any big threat to their home, and what better way then to have an unknown deity pop in and easily fight off them without breaking a sweat? This helps satisfy my boredom, and helps them work out protocols to combat it. After all, it'd be like them preparing for an invasion by fourth dimension beings like that tiny guy in the purple suit with the smoking hot redhead wife."

"Oh! Ok, I think I get it now daddy!"

"That's why while I'm gone, I want you to read these comics." he snapped his fingers before a huge pile of DC comics appeared in the center of the office.

"Aw, all of them?" She groaned.

"As many as you can read, but just know I will be speed quizzing you to help you get up to speed. Trust me, once you get a grip on how the lore works, you'll be an avid fan in no time."

"If you say so..." She said as Yui quickly disappeared. She looked at the comics and sighed before grabbing one titled 'Amazons Attack'. 'I hope these aren't boring.'

With Yui, he reappeared outside a city near a billboard that read 'Welcome to Smallville'.

"Ah, smallville, home of Superman... man this place looks boring." He remarked looking around and cracked his neck. "Alrighty, they shouldn't have detected my presence. Lord knows they have tons on their plate to notice a dimensional hole. Which means I can say hello." he looked at the sky and chuckled evilly. "Ready or not fellas, here I come!" And with that he took off, streaking towards the sky and what lies beyond it.

(Watchtower)

The large station was brimming with workers and heroes as usual, some out on missions, others staying behind for back up, what you'd get with an area filled with all sorts of well known crime fighters. Such as the original senior members who started it all in the middle of a meeting.

"And that's why I feel Booster Gold might need to stay on reserves a bit more." Spoke John, or Green Lantern as he's well known. "Last mission he was in charge of almost got themselves killed when he got a bit too full of himself. He's got potential, but he needs to learn when to not let the glory go to his head."

"You do have a point, he does have a record of making a situation worse when his ego is damaged." Batman said with a frown. "All those in favor?"

Most of them raised a hand with the Flash not being one of them.

"I get what you guys are saying, but maybe we need to let him-" He was cut off when a beeping was heard, this being a small light on the table which Superman pushed before a monitor rose up.

"Superman, I'm sorry to interrupt your meeting with the other JL members, but we've got something down here on our scans." Spoke one of the many hands on the station.

"It's fine, talk to us, what seems to be the issue?" Batman said as a monitor showed a strange shape slowly approaching the

"We're not sure. We're detecting signs of life, but at the same time, the scanners seem to get interference and it's making it hard to get an idea on who or what it is. So far we can't tell if it's alien, human, or something else."

"Can we get a closer image?" Asked Wonder Woman.

"I can try." Said the technician as the picture began to enlarge and show what looked like a hole.

"This is odd, some kind of tear in reality?" Muttered Batman curiously.

"Looks to me like a black hole in the works." spoke GL. "Which means we better get it taken care of it before it grows any bigger."

"I'll head down and get some help together." spoke J'onn standing up before the alarms started going off as the 'hole' suddenly shot right towards the station. "That isn't normal, everyone brace yourselves!" He called, only for the object to immediately stop before it could hit the space station.

Outside, Yui looked up at the station and whistled while knocking on the metal. "Very impressive, this sure ain't cheap. Wonder if I can talk to 'ol Batsy about lending me a few mill." He chuckled as he cracked his neck. "Well, better ask them to let me in, or maybe I should just let myself in."

That's when a security camera looked down and zoomed in, letting the league members get a closer look at him.

"I've never seen him before. One of yours Sups?" Asked Flash with a raised eyebrow.

"I've never seen him before, he's not part of the league." Batman said with a frown.

"You there, who are you?" asked Superman using the intercome connected to the camera.

"Why I'm your friendly neighborly whatever." he chuckled waving at the camera. "Just thought I'd come on by, look around the place, make sure there aren't any health hazards of course. Mind letting me in mr. boy scout?"

Batman frowned as he hit the comlink button. "Identify yourself, this is a restricted area."

"Oh! Is that Batsy? Hi there Batboy! Is Robin up there?" Chuckled the figure. "Or is it Nightwing? I seem to forget."

"This is serious. Who. Are. You?" GL took over.

"You can call me Yui, and I wanna let in. Mind opening the hangar doors for me, pwease?" He said cutely, but getting no reaction from them.

"No, and I'll ask you this only once, please leave before we have to use force."

"Then I guess I gotta do this. See you in a sec~" He waved before his body shifted right through the wall.

"What? Damn it!" Batman growled. "He's in the watchtower, find him!" Ordered Batman as Flash and GL took off while J'onn himself went over to one of the panels and held down a button.

"Attention all personnel and heroes on the watchtower, an intruder has made himself inside. Keep your eyes peeled for a figure in a black cloak."

"We better lock down the watchtower." Spoke Diana with a frown. "If he came here to cause trouble, he might try to escape."

"Good call, I want everyone on alert and everyone not in action on earth to return to the tower immediately." Ordered Superman as they all split up while Yui himself casually floated through the walls while whistling.

"Well, that's sure to get their attention. Time for phase dos." He said as he looked around. "Let's see if they have any goodies in the shuttle." He made his way to the hangar and over to one of the javelins before he looked around. "Wonder if these things have a glove box, maybe some of the heroes like to stash little goodies in here."

"You won't be around to find out pal."

Yui perked up and turned his head to see Green Arrow standing there. "Oh my stars and garters! It's Peter Pan!"

"Ha ha, real original, now how about you get off the ship?" He got his bow out while notching an arrow.

"Oh come now. I slip in here, against the wishes of Batsy, and now you expect me to just leave all peaceful like? Come now Peter Pan, you should know that there never works." chuckled Yui.

"True, which gives me a reason to use this bad boy." He remarked nodding to the arrow. "Now just get on the floor and we won't have any problems."

"Ok, I'll get on the floor." smirked Yui before he made his body fall face down, only for his body to sink into the floor itself making Green Arrow's eyes widen.

"What the hell?" He muttered as he looked around the floor in confusion. "Ok, weird powers, I can deal with that."

"But can you deal with this?" Came Yui's voice before his fist came flying out from under Oliver, leading to the archer feeling it hit his coconuts.

"AAAAAAUUUUUGGGGHHHH!" He cried as he crumbled to the floor, dropping his bow so he could cradle his damaged balls.

"Ha! Nut shot!" Laughed Yui while going back into the floor and started going through the walls as staff and league members rushed around to find him.

"What does this guy look like?" Asked Black Canary as she ran with the Atom and Question.

"Batman said all he saw was a black cloak, he didn't get a clear look." spoke the Atom.

"Sounds to me like one of the shadow people. If you look into some myths from Mexico, you'd find they have beings from the stars that have come here in the past." Spoke Question. "Sounds to me like we might have some trouble with them."

"Yeah, but I doubt it's something we'll have trouble with if we work together." Black Canary said with a shrug. "We've faced worse."

"Ok, so we know it's not whatever Question just said, do you think it's one of Superman or Batman's villains?" Atom asked.

"I'd say that's crazy. Getting one of their baddies is so cliche." remarked Yui running beside them. "Now Wonder Woman? Having it be Cheetah sure would be quite the catfight, am I right Black Canary?"

"Whoa, there he is, get him!" She called, making Yui frown.

"Him? I have a name you know." He remarked as the Atom and Question swung at him, only for the fists to go through him. "That's like if I called you blond she, or them hes. The name's Yui."

"Ok Yui, care to turn yourself in?" Asked Question making Yui blow a raspberry at him.

"Are you any closer to taking off the mask?"

"...He's not going to give up, take him down!"

Yui let the fists go through him before grabbing the wrists and backflipped, throwing them back, only to cover his ears when Black Canary let out her scream on him. "Screaming at me like a ditzy blonde is just gonna make your rep go down!"

"DITZY?! Oh you're getting it now!" She yelled out before she tried a roundhouse kick, but it flew through Yui and hit the wall making a small crack.

"See? Ditzy. You can't hit me if I'm standing right in front of you."

"J'onn, the intruders on deck E." spoke the Atom into his comm.

"Got it, sending reinforcements your way, just keep him there." Spoke the martian before turning to Batman. "Deck E."

"I'm on it." smirked the Flash before zipping down to the deck while Yui was staying behind Black Canary and mimicking her movements.

"Quit messing around and fight like a man!"

"Did you just assume my gender?! I'm insulted!" Spoke Yui before Black Canary swung her elbow backwards and knocked him in the face. "Fuck! My nose!"

"Not so tough now." She smirked victoriously.

Yui rubbed the spot and smirked. "Guess those extra lessons with Wildcat paid off."

She looked caught off guard while staying ready. "How do you-"

"Spoilers~" he sang before turning his head and saw the Flash show up. "Well well, a speedster."

"Oh look, a cloaked weirdo. So, who's rouge gallery are you from?" he asked stopping while looking him over. "You sure don't look like the Joker."

"It ain't mr tall dark and brooding that's for sure. Catch!" Yui hurled what looked like a grenade which the Flash easily dodged and ran up before punching him. "Oof!"

"Just give up, you can't match my speed." Spoke the Flash as Yui rubbed his face. "You know it might not have been a good idea to show up on a floating space station filled with tons of heroes."

"And it might not have been a good idea to look away." chuckled Yui making the speedster raise an eyebrow before the grenade behind him started letting out a purple gas.

"Flash hold your breath!" called the Atom.

"Don't breathe it in, it could be poisonous!"

"Get out of here, I'll deal with Yui!" Spoke Black Canary who let out another scream at Yui, making him go flying back and hit the wall.

"I haven't heard something this painful to the ears since I heard Superman singing in the shower!" He yelled out before he shifted through the wall.

"Damn it, he's gone!" She cursed as she began to cough, accidentally inhaling some of the purple smoke while she was screaming.

"I got the gas!" Flash held his arms out before he started rotting them fast enough to cause wind to blow the gas away as the vents sucked it up before touching his comm. "Bats, he got away from us."

"Do you know which way he went?"

"He went through the wall, but I think he's heading to deck F." He said as Batman nodded. "So far he's more or less shrugging off her attacks and let out a weird purple smoke."

"Did anyone inhale it?"

"Just Black Canary, but not that much."

"Get her to the infirmary, I don't want to take any chances."

"You got it." Flash ran over to the woman who seemed fine. "Bats said you need to get to the infirmary, wants to make sure that gas didn't do anything."

"Fine, let's go." She said as her head began to feel fuzzy. "But when we catch him I'm gonna find out how he knows about Wildcat."

"Probably been spying on everyone here. He's probably prepared for all manner of heroes on this station and then some. Either he came here out of sheer arrogance, or another ulterior motive." Spoke Question.

"For once he might be right, he seems to know all of us, so we should handle this with care." Atom said with a frown.

"Aw come on, no one guy could be prepared for all of us." Spoke Flash while getting looks from the two. "Right?"

"Stranger things are possible."

With Yui, he chuckled with a devious grin under his hood. "Oh I'm so excited to see who I run into next." He chuckled as his mind raced. "I wonder if everyone is here?" He entered a hallway before whistling and casually walked around a corner before a blast of green fire cut him off. "Woah! Hope they got good fire insurance around here."

"Hold still puta!" Yelled Fire covered in flames with her hand out while Ice stood beside her.

"Wow, if it ain't the power couple of the JL. You know with how often you two work together people are gonna talk." He chuckled. "I mean fire and ice? Two opposites that work oh so well together."

"Quiet, just get on the ground NOW!" Shouted the first woman.

"Mmmm, ok, but on one condition." he held a finger up. "You gots to answer a question I'll bet every guy on this station is wondering."

"Get on the floor first." She growled.

Yui huffed before moving onto the floor. "There, now can I get my question?"

"Fine, just ask it so we can get you to a holding cell."

"Is it true the carpets match the drapes when you go Human Torch?" He asked bluntly making Fire and Ice blush while he started laughing.

"S-Shut up, I am not even going to dignify that with a response!"

"But you just did, which means it must be true!" He laughed harder before finding his body frozen due to Ice. "Aw, now that's just cold babe."

"Shut up! Let's just get this creep to a holding cell." Sighed Ice as the two walked over to Yui, who snickered. "Stop laughing you asshole, you're starting to sound like joker." Spoke Ice moving over, only to see cracks in the ice and jumped back as it broke apart with Yui giving a smirk.

"Why thank you, but I can't be chained down for too long. Tata ladies, and get to rocking the bed, there's nothing to be ashamed about. You both are adult women who hang out all the time so I doubt anyone will judge your sexual orientation."

"W-What?! We're not like that!" She denied with a blush.

"So you DON'T think Fire's got a hot ass?"

"I...well I... don't distract me!" She snapped with a brighter blush.

"Well I'd love to stay and help you two get together, but I got other stuff to do, bye~!" He waved before flying up and through the floor right as Fire and Ice blasted at the spot.

"Damn it, he got away!" Cursed Fire in anger. "When I see him, I'm going to wring his neck for that!"

"And I'll make him find out what the mammoths felt during the ice age." Frowned Ice while shaking her head. 'Implying me and Fire are like that is something I'll keep in mind. F-For payback! N-Not to get distracted by.' She thought as she began to blush even more. 'I-If I keep thinking of this I'll start to melt!'

Fire noticed Ice blushing and felt her own face heating up, in a different way. 'Ice wouldn't really stare at me down there when I'm not looking, right?'

Meanwhile Yui was flying through the walls, wondering what he should do next.

"Hmm, I wonder if I should cause some wanton destruction. Now that would really get some attention, and who doesn't love mindless violence? Especially with explosions?" He said with a chuckle. "These guys need to know how to deal with multiple problems, and a bored all powerful deity."

With that in mind he made his way down another hall while trying to find something to blow up. As he did so he began to notice that he wasn't alone.

"Well shut my mouth and call me Calendar King, Booster Gold." He said with a shit eating grin. "How ya doing marty mcfly?"

"So you're the intruder huh?" He remarked looking Yui over. "Wow, I can safely say you're less colorful than what I'm used to, and I've seen some pretty crazy stuff."

"Oh please, the stuff you see here on earth ain't dick compared to Apokolips. Try going there and you'd be a slave in five hours. Of course the furies are quite the eye candy."

"I'm going to ignore that, and you're going to surrender." He said confidently.

"Oh? What makes you say that?"

"Well besides my array of gadgets from the future, knowledge of the future, and dashing good looks, you're outnumbered, like a lot." he remarked with a smile. "If you were trying to win, I don't see that working out."

"Oh? You mean like that one time you almost got sucked into a black hole?"

"Er, that was a mistake, and it didn't happen again!" remarked Booster with Yui chuckling.

"Oh? Well if you think you can take me on, then go ahead, give me your best shot. I won't even move from this spot." He said with a grin.

"Alright, you asked for it, I promise not to kill you!" Booster flew out towards him before firing an energy blast that went right at Yui, only to hit him, but it went right into the cloak with him not flinching. "What?"

"Come on, I said give me your best shot." He said with a yawn. "I expected more out of someone from the future, my mistake."

"You bastard. Eat this!" He fired out a stronger beam, but it wound up doing the same thing.

"What? Are those little bracelets of yours broken? When I mean your best shot, I mean. Your. Best. Shot." He said as Booster began to sweat.

'Who is this guy, I never read about him in the history books!' Thought Booster, now getting a bit nervous as Yui walked towards him. 'I better charge up a big one.' He held his fists out and started gathering energy as they lit up. "I'm warning you, this next one won't be small."

"I'm sure that's what the last girl you took out on a date said." Yui snickered as Booster Gold let out one last mighty attack. "You do remember we're on a space station though, right?"

Booster's eyes widened before the blast hit Yui, shaking the hall while making a small explosion. "Crap!"

Coming around the corner was Elongated Man. "what's going on? What-Booster?"

"Oh! Hey, uh, so remember that intruder J'onn warned us about?"

"Yeah, everyone's supposed to keep an eye out for him, and you just blasted him, didn't you?" He asked as he looked at the damaged hallway. "And destroyed the hall?"

"Hey, it's not my fault." He held his hands up while getting a raised eyebrow loo. "Well, not all of it. He's the one who egged me on actually, but my attacks didn't do a thing."

"So you decided to try it again? What made it sound like that was gonna work?" asked the detective before seeing something in the dust and saw Yui still standing there while filing his nails. "That him?"

Booster turned and looked nervous. "Yes."

"Man, you should consider upgrading those things. I've had harder blasts from an alien shark with legs."

"Hey, I hit him with all I had!" Booster Gold defended, starting to feel inferior.

"Enough, you can wallow in pity later, we have to stop him!" Elongated Man stretched his body out and launched his arms out, wrapping them around Yui and tightening them. "I don't need lasers or super strength to stop you."

"True, but being a giant rubber band isn't all that." Chuckled Yui. "Tell me, you ever get freaky with that power?"

"That's none of your business." He spoke while pulling on his arms, only for them to literally slip through Yui who stepped back. "What the?"

"Sorry, but you can't grab me if you can't touch me. Besides, I'm the one who does the real touching around here. If you catch my drift." He chuckled. "Say, are you malleable like rubber or can you just stretch out?"

"Why?"

"Oh, I was just thinking of a new way to have fun." He chuckled.

'And this just creepy.' thought Booster before pushing his comm. "He's here on deck B!"

"Oh come now, you'll spoil the fun." Said Yui with a pout. "You guys need to learn how to chill." He pulled out a grenade from his hood before pulling the pin. "This should help, think fast!" before chucking it at Booster.

"Whoa! Look out, grenade!" He cried as he tried to fly away.

"I got it!" Elongated Man stretched over and used his arms to wrap around it before feeling it explode, seeing purple gas seep out around the cracks. "Not much of a help for you."

"I beg to differ." Yui said cryptically. "In fact it should start taking effect very soon~"

"What?" Elongated Man started coughing when he breath some in, making him undo his arms by accident and get hit with more of the gas.

"I hope you have fun, and I wish I could stick around but I have so much more to see!" Yui laughed before he took off running.

Booster was about to go after him, but Ralph dropped down and groan making him turn between the two before throwing his hands up with annoyance and ran over before picking the man up. "You owe me after this is all over."

"Thanks...ack!" he groaned as Booster Gold began to take him towards the med bay.

'If I had Skeets with me he could follow that guy, but he just had to pick now to go through a routine scan. Can this day can any worse?' He thought in annoyance as Yui kept flying away, phasing through walls with ease.

"Hmm, wonder if I should have a handicap?" He pondered. "Give them a chance to actually fight me. Got it! Next heroes I meet, I won't go intangible. I'll go full on solid and see if they got what it takes to take me."

Yui flew through another wall and chuckled before spotting J'onn there to cut him off with his palm outstretched.

"Please stand down, or I will have to use force."

"Aw come now old J'onny boy, cut me some slack. I'm just a regular kind of extradimensional deity looking for fun. Is that so wrong?" asked Yui with an innocent tone.

"Yes, now stand down." replied J'onn without missing a beat.

Yui sighed and held his hands up. "Alright, I guess you got me. I'll come along quietly, but...aren't you the least bit curious on something?

"About what?" He asked stoically.

"Why I'm doing this? My whole reason for being here or just who and what I am?"

"We can find that out later, for now you are under arrest."

"I'm just asking. You're not gonna try some Martian mind trick are you? I heard you guys can be quite the eavesdroppers."

"There will be no tricks as long as you surrender."

Yui shrugged as J'onn stood before him. "Shame, I got a lot of juicy info, along with the guy who paid me."

"If you surrender we can work out a deal, lessen your punishment if you tell us."

"My lips ain't talking. The only way you're gonna get it is through my head, but I understand if you can't."

"This is obviously a trap, you want me to read your mind." He remarked in what sounded like a deadpan.

"Whaaat? No I'm not." Yui said as he looked away with a pout, clearly disappointed his lie didn't work.

"It is evident in your voice."

"S-Shut up!" He growled. "If you ain't gonna do it the easy way, we do it the fun and hard way." his cloak started to blow before he lunged and pinned the alien to the floor with his hand on his head. "Now you shall experience every perverted act I have seen, committed, and others have committed!"

"No, get off of me!" Shouted the alien as he tried to get free before finding a rush of images go flying through his mind, all of them a raunchy sexual encounter or thing going on, making his eyes widen at some of the stuff.

"Look at the stuff humans can make when they're desperate to get off! Look at it! Look at it! LOOK AT IT!" Yui cried with a psychotic grin as J'onn cried out in pain. "LOOK AT IT!"

"Ahhhhhh!" he cried out which alerted Wonder Woman as she went flying down the hall.

"J'onn! Get off of him!"

Yui turned and found the lasso wrapped around him before getting yanked off the alien who passed out. "Wow, the good old american amazon. You know if you wanted to get freaky with this thing, you can just ask."

"Quiet scum, now who are you?" She frowned tugging on the lasso to tighten it. "What did you do to J'onn?"

"I showed him the truth about the kind of stuff humans will come up with just to jerk it. FYI, amazons were part of it." He said as he wiggles his eyebrows, making Diana glare at him in disgust "Hey, you ever consider a job in adult video? You sure got the outfit to work with."

"Shut up you pig." She growled in anger.

"Hey! I'll have you know it's called pervert." he stood up and tried tugging on the lasso. "Besides, you're no saint yourself, what with that huge smile you always have when Batman's nearby."

"Quiet, I am not listening to you!" She yelled while pushing down her blush and tugged real hard on the rope, making Yui dig his feet into the ground and standing his ground.

"Really? Then you won't listen to the part where he wound up plowing another woman and had a kid with her?"

"S-Silence, you're an intruder, why should I believe anything you say?!"

"Because I'm wearing the lasso of truth." He reminded her. "I might be super strong, but even I'm honest with this on. Oh by the way, I also know the secret weakness to this thing Hephaestus told you about."

"A-what? How, how do you know that?!"

"I learned from the comics," He remarked, confusing the amazon. "In fact, I'm about to show it to you right now."

"Huh? Why are you talking about?"

"This." Yui's form shimmered before he exploded into a mist.

"What?! What magic is this?"she cried before finding the lasso moving up before it lashed out and started wrapping around her. "What are you doing?!"

"Just showing you it's weakness~"

"This isn't supposed to happen!" She groaned as she felt her strength leaving her before falling down and struggled as Yui reformed. "What's happening? I feel-"

"Weak? Helpless?" chuckled the deity. "That's because your armor's weakness is that if a man should use your lasso on you, it makes you that way."

"No... stop it!" She let out as Yui tied the end into a ribbon.

"There we go. All wrapped up nice and tight. Now to put you under a Christmas tree." he joked. "Now that's a present I'm sure lots would enjoy."

"I am no man's possession!" she growled while rolling around, unable to break free of the lasso.

"Relax, I'm sure Batman would love this. In fact, I better send a pic." Yui whipped out a phone and took a picture before tapping away. "And...sent."

"Delete that and untie me and I might let you live!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure someone will come by and untie you. In the meantime, I have much more chaos to make, chao~" He called as he began to leave.

"No! Get back here, stop you coward!"

Yui turned around,only to duck when an arrow went over his head and hit the wall before seeing it was Huntress reloading her crossbow. "Wow, another feisty babe? What would Marisa say?" he chuckled.

"I'm not much of a fan of seeing a pal get tied up, so I'll give you two options. Either untie her and come quietly, or we do it my way and I knock you around."

"Oh my, you wanna rough me up? Maybe tie me up with rope and chains?" Yui laughed. "Man, you heroines are into some real kinky stuff. The Question is a lucky lucky conspiracy nut."

"Option two it is." She said with a frown as she shot at him once more, making him dodge.

"Wow, tiny arrows? Y'know, I'm surprised the league lets you go around killing people with that thing, pretty irresponsible, right?"

"I only use it when I need to." She spoke before she shot another while running at him.

"What a coincidence, I do the same with this." He reached over and grabbed Wonder Woman's ankle before pulling her over and tossed her at Huntress, making her drop her weapon and barely manage to catch her while stumbling. "Welp, have fun undoing all those knots, I made them retie themselves if they get too loose!"

"Forget about me, stop him!" Ordered Diana. "He must be stopped at all costs, he's already put several members in the infirmary."

"He's not going anywhere." smirked Huntress. "I didn't come here alone."

"Adios hot stuffs." Waved Yui walking away before turning around and saw Red Tornado, Atom-Smasher, and Doctor Light in his way. "Oh, ok, scratch that. Guess I'll be sticking around." He said as he looked them over. "Ok, so you brought out some of the backup heroes, not bad, not bad." he said with a nod.

Doctor Light let out a stream of energy that knocked Yui back before Red Tornado held out his hand and made a tornado form and engulf Yui while Atom-Smasher grew and ran over before punching him against the roof.

"Ow ...ok, that hurt." Groaned Yui as the fist moved back and he fell, only for the tornado to lift him back up again as he shook his head. "So, you wanna play with the big boys? Then I'll show you BIG."

"Red Tornado take away his air!" Called Huntress as Yui's form started to shimmer and expand outward.

"I shall finally start taking this serious!" Yui grew to Atom-Smasher's size while coughing as the tornado kept covering him, taking in the air making him shake his head and charge, slamming into Atom-Smasher who tried holding him. "First rule of fighting someone your size, fight dirty!"

Atom-Smasher braced himself, but two tendrils burst from Yui's back and wrapped around his neck, constricting it and making him groan and struggle to breath.

"Second rule, never take your eyes off your other opponents, or at the very least make them think that you have!" Yui pushed back against the hero with Doctor Light blasting at him as the air started to grow thinner, making him cough more. "Keep that...up...and I'll snap his….neck…"

"What?! Red Tornado, stop!" Doctor Light called as she immediately stopped.

Said robot stopped forming the tornado letting Yui gasp and regain his air.

"Much better." He retracted his tendrils, only to use them to slap the two smaller heroes aside and lifted Atom-Smasher up with a grunt. "Heavier than you look." before ramming him against the wall with his shoulder. "Good thing they stopped, it feels weird to stop breathing, even though I don't need to."

"What can this guy not do?" Questioned Huntress as she tried to undo the lasso, but it kept retying itself.

"I can do everything! And be careful, after too many failed attempts the lasso will tie you up too!" Called Yui with a chuckle as he shrunk back down and heard his stomach growl. "Hmm, all this fighting has got me hungry." With that he took off running again, with Doctor Light pressing her comm.

"Batman, he's going to the mess hall."

"Understood, everyone converge there except for those guarding the med bay, we'll finish it there!" Ordered Batman as the other heroes headed there, the closest ones near the hall being Hawk, Dove, Vixen, and Vigilante.

"Alright, let's do this and end that bastard!" Hawk roared as he rushed to the mess hall.

"Wait!" Called Dove running beside him. "If you just charge in without a plan, you won't be able to put up much of a fight."

"He's right ya know, that fella's more slimy than a rattlesnake in cactus juice." Spoke Vigilante whipping his guns out. "We're gonna need a plan before going in guns ablazing."

"Like a leopard waiting for the right opportunity to strike, so should we." Spoke Vixen as they reached the doors. "If he's this quick to get away, let's see if we can cut him off and surround him from all sides."

"Right." Dove said as they reached the mess hall and burst in only to stop at the sight before them. That being Yui currently scarfing down food from numerous trays and setting them aside in a big pile.

"Man, this stuff is pretty good. And people always complain about school lunches." He chuckled while eating a steak fully. He looked up before smiling and waving the heroes over. "Hey, wanna join me for lunch?"

"Yeah, and let me be the one to give you a knuckle sandwich." Spoke Hawk walking over before his brother held him back.

"Easy there Hawk, he's just goading us to get in close."

"Come now, you make me out to be a man with an evil plot on his mind." He said as he shook his head. "If I was truly evil you would all be dead, or I would have pulled a Buu and turned you into food."

The heroes kept their guard up as Yui downed a water bottle and sighed.

"Besides, if I was here with a grudge or wanted blood, I wouldn't be running around like a chicken with its head cut off." He chuckled as he shook his head. "Nor would you have been able to keep finding me, right?"

"Then I reckon you ain't here to whistle dixey now are ya?" Questioned Vigilante with his guns aimed.

"Tell you what. If you can manage to figure out WHY I've come here, before I'm done eating, I'll fight you all on your terms. Which means you can still hurt me and be physical, and I'll do just the same. Of course that doesn't mean I'll make it easy on you."

"And if we fail?" Dove asked cautiously.

"Well then I amp it up a bit and give you all some penalties~" He chuckled while biting into some bread. "Your time's already started, I'm almost ready for desert."

"Um, ok, you're here to kidnap some o-"

"Nope~"

"You came here for shits and giggles." spoke Hawk with a glare.

"Having that, but nope~" He said as he began to eat some pudding. "Running out of time."

"Are you here to kill someone?" Vixen asked slowly.

"Nope, I'm not some cold blooded psychopath, but I sure as hell am crazy."

Vigilante narrowed his eyes and tried thinking it over. "You came here for something, and it must be something pretty big to get the whole league riled up like this. Plus you're actin' like this is one big game to ya."

"Yeah... wait, maybe he already stole something and is acting like this to throw us off his trail!" spoke up Hawk getting riled up before Dove walked over to Yui. "Dove, what are you doing?"

"This." he sat across from Yui who finished the pudding and grabbed some pie. "Is it a big secret?"

"Nope."

"Then you wouldn't mind if I asked you directly then, right?"

"That depends, are you gonna ask like your brother?" teased Yui. 'Like he would.'

"No, I am going to ask you calmly."

"Sure, and I can answer, but then that means you lose instantly once I tell you."

"Even if I was nice?"

"Let's see how you ask, then we'll see, but know this. If I don't like it, the woman goes first."

"Wait, what? Why me?"

"Because I said so, duh."

"Alright, how about this? Would you be so kind as to tell us WHY you came here?" asked Dove with Yui going silent as he looked at the hero.

The others tensed up and assumed the worst before Yui nodded.

"Alrigthy, I'll tell you. I'm Yui, I'm not from this dimension, and my mission here is to help, in a weird, messy, and overall extreme sense."

"And what are you helping with?"

"Dealing with an all powerful creatures that can warp reality. Also, you lose~" Yui said as he held up an empty pie tin. "I finished it as you asked your question."

"Dang it." Spoke Vigilante as Yui stood up.

"Now then, for Vixen." he turned to the woman who brandished the claws of her suit. "You're free to try and beat me, but unlike a certain green skinned changeling, you still retain your human form, which makes you easier to beat." He chuckled as she gets ready to pounce. "After that? Well, then the real fun begins once I let loose~"

"Bring it on." She touched her talisman before the translucent form of an elephant surrounded her before she charged at him with the ground shaking and slammed into him, but kept on going and sent them both crashing on top of a table, breaking it to pieces.

"Not bad, now it's my turn!" Yui said as he stood up like he had been hit with a light breeze before flicking her on the forehead and sent her flying back to the others.

Hawk moved over and caught her while Dove ran at Yui with Vigilante letting loose shots with the deity rolling under a nearby table.

"You'll never take me alive coppa!" He laughed as he picked up the table to use like a shield before rushing towards Dove and Vigilante.

"I'm more of a sheriff." The cowboy themed hero remarked backing up while Dove jumping and landed on the table before flipping over it and swung at Yui, hitting him the back of the head and making him drop the table.

"Ow! Pretty dirty shot for a pacifist." He said as he shook his head. "Ya know, I think I've been going too soft, if I'm gonna get the message across I gotta make these fights weird, like this." He said as he tapped Doves head, only to turn it into a human sized version of a doves head.

"Hoot. Hoot." it let out, looking around confused while the others were surprised, but Hawk gritting his teeth.

"What have you done to my brother!"

"Come now, I just made him a real dove. Now he's free to enjoy yummy popcorn thrown by nice old ladies."He chuckled as he turned to the others, the area around him starting to feel dark. "I've been having fun with my time here, but it finally occurred to me, why should I fight you like every other villain you've faced? The people I'm preparing you for won't be like this, so neither will I! From here on out everything is game, I'm warping reality to my whim, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

"We'll see about that." Vixen touched her totem before the form of a lioness went over her before she lunged at him with her claws out. Yui simply moved to the left quickly, causing her to miss.

"Now then, here's the first rule of fighting someone like me, don't." He said as he looked her over. "So you like animals, huh? I can help with that!" His hand glowed before blasting her with a beam making her cry out.

"Vixen!" Hawk cried as he raced towards her. "What have you done to her?!"

"I'm just helping her get in touch with her animal side." He said as the dark skinned woman began to change before a humanoid lioness in her clothes laid where she once was. "There, better, right? Hey, try changing into something else, let's see if I did this right."

"Ugh…." she groaned before looking at herself and went wide eyed, letting out a shocked roar before covering her mouth.

"See? Now the team has their brand new mascot. Yay!" Cheered Yui before ducking a punch from Hawk. "What? Were you expecting her to wear a bikini? That suit don't do justice on it's own ya know." He said as Hawk glared at him. "Oh! I think I know what it is, it's the lion thing, right? No worries, just use the totem again to fix it." He said as he tried not to laugh. "She can be a whole zoo full of animals!"

"Hoot hoot." Dove let out while stumbling due to the change in eyesight.

"You're screwing with my brother, our teammate, all for laughs!" Hawk roared.

"Aw, I get it, you're jealous you haven't been changed, right?" smirked Yui. "Don't worry, all you had to do was ask."

"No, that's not i-" He started only to get bitch slapped by Yui's glowing hand, making him stumble back.

"Hawk!" Vigilante cried out before watching said heroes head morph and shift into a hawk's head.

"There we go, better? Or would you rather keep your head and I change something else, like give wings, talons for feet, make you shit like a bird?" Chuckled Yui with Hawk letting out an angry caw and try swinging at him, but it easily flew by as Hawk stumbled. "Now now, you need time to adjust to having a new head, now it's your turn law man." he turned to Vigilante.

"You stay away from me ya varmint!" He shouted as he began to slowly back away.

"Aw come on, this is fun, now what makes sense, guns for hands? Lower half of a horse, or maybe I could give you your own theme music!" Beamed Yui moving towards him with the hero seeing something and stopped moving. "See? I knew you'd like it."

"Nope, but what I am gonna like is what's gonna happen next."

"What are you on…." Yui noticed a shadow over him and looked over his head, spotting a green construct in the shape of a huge square fall towards him. "About?" before it crashed him where he stood.

"Are you all alright?" GL asked as he flew into the room and looked around. When he saw Hawk, Dove, and Vixen, his eyes widened in disbelief. "What the hell happened?"

"Fun!" Came Yui's voice as a squashed Yui slid out from under the cube before popping back to normal without a scratch on him. "Well well well, if it ain't the Green Lantern himself. I was starting to question if you were EVER gonna catch up to me."

"Well here I am, and this stops now." He said with a frown as Yui snapped his fingers.

"Uh-huh, sure it is, and you're like what, the eighth person to claim that? Also, how do you like your change Blondie?"

"Blondie?"

"From The Good, The Bad and The Ugly? Come on, you're a cowboy, you should get that reference!"

"I mean what the heck kinda change are you talkin' about? You never even touched me."

"Oh you'll see, try firing your guns. Also, who ever said I HAD to touch you, huh?"

Vigilante looked at his guns before Yui found himself encased in a green sphere by GL.

"Don't do it, whatever this guys been up to can't be trusted." John narrowed his eyes and looked at Vixen who growled at Yui and turned to said deity with a glare. "Turn her back, now."

"Oh come now, I think she looks pretty good." He said with a chuckle. "Besides, if she's displeased with that form she can just use her totem to change again, but I personally prefer this one."

"I said change her back NOW!" John said as the bubble began to slowly shrink.

"Oh no, a shrinking bubble! Whatever will I do, if only I could teleport. Oh, right, I can!" Yui clapped his hands before he popped out from there and popped back out beside it. "Tada!"

"Stop that! This isn't a game!"

"Of course it is, that's what makes it so much fun! Now then, if you aren't going to play nice I'll just have to find someone who will~" He smirked before he floated up and went flying, only to see pellets get thrown in front of him, exploding into a smoke screen which made him start coughing. "H-Hey! Who did that?"

"Me." Came a deep voice, making Yui stop and grin.

"Oh boy, it's my lucky day, Batman came to visit me!" e looked around and saw a figure in the smoke. "You even showed up like I figured, oh boy do I wish I had an autograph book right now!" He said as he began to approach the figure. "So, how ya doin, enjoying my little test?"

"Your 'test' is over." Spoke the dark knight as he came into view. "It's done."

"Aw come on now, don't say that." Pouted Yui. "It's no good if the test is finished before the finale." He said before he began to frown. "And honestly? You're kinda disappointing me, out of everyone on the base I thought you would know what was going on seeing how you and Superman have the most experience with beings like me. I guess that's a penalty for you right out of the gate, huh?"

"Actually you're wrong." remarked Batman without missing a beat. "I started getting an idea based on how you acted, how you moved. You treated it like a game when you could have blown this whole station up, but you didn't. You didn't even dangerously injury the ones you came across."

"How do you know that? For all you know that gas some of your friends inhaled was like cyanide." Yui said as he began to float in midair. "How do you know I haven't already rigged this base to blow? How are you so sure, and what am I?"

"Because while you were off playing, I went and had Skeets and some of the staff run scans of them. That gas wasn't dangerous, at least not in the normal sense." He replied while bringing out a batarang. "As for the base? Go ahead then, blow it up."

"Oh, so you think you can stop me? If I choose, you'll be dooming yourself, and countless other lives over a dare." Chuckled Yui. "What will you do if you're wrong and I DO make it go boom? What will you say in the afterlife?"

"I'm not wrong." He said, not even flinching.

"Hmmm, now this is a dilemma, if I don't blow up the base I'm proving you right and making it seem like you have control over me, and if I do the fun ends… I think I know what to do." He said as his hands began to glow before a bubble of energy appeared over everyone in the room and the people in the base before they disappeared to outside it, where Yui appeared a second later, detonator in hand. "See? I push this button, and your clubhouse goes bye bye, technically meaning I CAN and WILL blow it up, but not at the cost of a single life. Ha! Betcha didn't see that one coming eh Batman?"

"I didn't see exactly this, but I did know you weren't going to kill anyone." He remarked while giving a smile. "And you just helped me prove something I was wondering."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" He asked, right before a glow was seen behind him, making him turn his head to see Dr. Fate floating there with his hands glowing with magic.

"That magic was what we needed to stop you."

"Did you now? So what now, if I lose focus all your bubbles pop, sending at least half of you to a horrible death, so attacking me or sending me away is out of the question, and what's to stop me from just sending Dr. Fate away right now?" Challenged Yui. "You've seen what I can and am willing to do, and even if you're a great detective, you don't always got the answers. So I'll give you less than a minute to tell me the answer to all that stuff. Get it right, and you might get out of this without any scars." He said with a frown. "And I know Dr. Fate won't act during that time or his lovely daughter in metropolis turns into a bunny."

"Because I can tell the power in your body doesn't bode well with me." Spoke said hero floating over with Yui tensing up and breaking into a cold sweat. "You claim to be powerful enough to do all this, but you are not without your own weakness."

"S-So what? That doesn't prove a thing." He said as he shook his head. "Besides, I was helping you, helping all of you! Now what's your answer Batman, what is it?!"

"Simple." The dark knight looked at Yui dead on and without hesitating. "Because you know what will happen should you take a single life. Even if you took this chance to kill us, the ones who survive would know you, and they would tell. Word would spread about who you are, what you do, and it would inspire some to try and hunt you down. When you take the lives of those people care about, the ones that miss them can be lead away by anger and hatred. You can kill me here and now, but others will stand up against you."

Yui gulped and tried to keep from stuttering. "S-So what? They couldn't hurt me, they wouldn't even find me. I-It's not like I'm even from this dimension."

"I know, you're from the fourth dimension like Bat Mite and Mr. Mxyzptlk, they have rules and laws and messing with us like that is one of them." He said, instantly making Yui feel relieved.

'So he was wrong, but that makes sense, I just arrived and I'm from a place he's never heard of before, much less imagined. Ok, time to drop the truth on them harder than an anvil on Wile E. Coyote.' He took a deep breath and let out a chuckle. "Alright Bats, since you've been such a nice sport, I'll be a nice guy and return everyone back inside." He said as he snapped his fingers, making everyone disappear except Batman. "Also, by the way? You were wrong, I'm not from the 5th dimension or any of them, what I am is something you can't begin to comprehend."

"But you'll tell me anyway. Otherwise, why bother leaving me out here?"

"Damn it! Can you go one minute without being so damn cool?" Groaned Yui crossing his arms with a huff. "Seriously, if you really tried, you could have the whole league's worth of women soaked just by talking to them. Really sad you and Selena haven't hooked up for good."

"Let's get back on track." Batman said with a frown. "So what are you?"

"Well, that's the funny thing." He chuckled. "I can't really remember WHAT I am, or at least, I don't know if I've always been this way, but what I can tell you is that I'm a powerful deity whose powers comes from a heart, a heart from one of the great old ones. Ever read Lovecraft? Yeah, THOSE old ones."

"I see… then let me ask, why come here, why mess around with the league if you're so powerful?"

"Now that one's easy to answer; you needed me too." He said with a chuckle. "Think about it, you've worked on all sorts of tools and gadgets to fight all sorts of villains in your journey to save lives, right?"

"Yes, so-"

"So everything, how many of the league can say that they're prepared for a being like Batmite to suddenly appear one day and do whatever they want? You and Superman were lucky, yours was a huge fan and his set himself some special rules, but guess what? They talk, and they talk a lot, and others are gonna know about earth, and about the justice league, and someday one will come that won't hold back like me." He remarked with Batman finding logic in that. "Let's face it, beings with that much power eventually snap and WILL break the rules to do what they want. Which means all it takes is one to slip by and turn this universe and dimension into their play toy. The aliens, villains, and over all insane tyrants you guys have beaten and fought are tough, but there's ALWAYS a greater evil out there."

"If you wanted to help, then why not just come peacefully?"

"Hello? Those other two didn't, and I needed to give your pals first hand experience on what might happen. Only difference is they wouldn't get away so easily." He said as he shook his head. "What will happen if Mr. Mxyzptlk pops up while Superman is having a team up with some members, will he warn the others? Does Batmite even warn you before he shows up? It's useless for me to be here if they know I mean no harm, so I spiced it up while also having some fun." He floated over to the hero and crossed his arms. "It's important for a hero to be ready for anything, and I mean anything. Even if it sounds ridiculous, your whole world has proven that nothing is out of the realm of normal, which means they need to have some plan for the craziest and sickest bastards."

"So all of this was an elaborate drill? What about Vixen, Dove and the others you changed?"

"Eh, give it twelve hours to a week...or a year and they'll be back to normal, or at least normal enough for my next visit. That reminds me, there's a reason I'm explaining this to you and you alone, you aren't to tell anyone, I hardly got to all the members today."

"So you expect them to be ready for a threat like that without any training? They might think you're gone for good and not give the whole idea a second thought."

"Then tell them I'm not, explain Batmite and the other guy to them, at the very least they'll know what to expect to an extent." He said with a shrug. "If you want, I'll go back to having some fun on the watchtower right now, and if you're worried about crime I froze all the criminals in place before I started this endeavor."

"If you mess around with them, then you're acting no different than them."

"Hey, you get bored and tend to have a sick sense of humor with all this power and too much time on your hands pal." He said as he shook his head. "Besides, now you know I won't actually hurt them, and I'm doing this partly so they're prepared, I know at least half the members have had trouble with dealing with magic in the past too, so think of it as a trial by fire for that too."

Batman gave him an unamused look with his cowl making the deity cross his arms.

"Alright alright, I'll hold off on messing with them, but my point still stands. Sometimes you gotta be prepared for the craziest stuff, but don't go overboard and paranoid like some. The last thing I want is seeing my favorite group turn into the Justice Lords." He said as he shook his head. "Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

"You kill someone."

"Ok, fair enough." He remarked rubbing the back of his head. "Alright, I'll bring you back inside, but you have to SWEAR not to try and knock me out or bust my bones with those mad martial arts skills."

"Do you even have bones?" He asked as Yui shrugged.

"Maybe?" He said as Batman disappeared. He himself glowed and went back into the watch tower and saw everyone looking around confused or relieved while he smiled. "Well, all in a days work."

"Oh god, he's back!"

"Hoot, hoot!"

Yui saw himself suddenly surrounded by the heroes, all taking aim with GL forming green chains around him to hold him in place. "Ok, this part I didn't think of." He said before shrugging. "Oh well, time to sink into the floor!"

"Not this time." Spoke Dr. Fate before confirming Yui in a stream of magic, making him yell out with wide eyes. "I cannot let you escape and return again, that is why I must banish you from whence you came."

"Oh come on! Isn't that a bit extreme?! Don't make me get my wife!" He yelled out as Dr. Fate began to speak an incantation with his body burning up. "Ahhhh! Fuck does this hurt!" He roared out in pain as his eyes began to glow. "FINE! You wanna banish me? You can, but this isn't over!" He tried to raise a hand out which was glowing just a little. "I'm gonna leave something behind to remember me by!"

"No, stop him!" John called out as Yui laughed maniacally.

"Consider this a going away present!" He yelled before his body started to get stretched out and went hurtling towards a hole above him before reeling his arm and threw a glowing orb that flew out and towards Wonder Woman, moving through the floor and to the med bay.

(Med Bay)

In the med bay, Wonder Woman was still trying to get her lasso undone with Huntress having her wrists tied together alongside her.

"So.. should we get the Flash to try? He's probably faster than the rope." Huntress suggested. 'At least only my wrists are tied.'

"We may have to, my lasso isn't going to be cut, and unless something is done about that ...coward, we may need magic to try and undo what he's done, especially regarding...them." She admitted looking over her shoulder. On several beds were Black Canary and Elongated Man who were trying to recover from what the gas had done to them with Vixen on the bed opposite of them.

"Honestly I think they got the easy side of things. At least they're not tied up like a thanksgiving turkey." Muttered Huntress.

"They are still suffering though, just look at Black Canary, she's hardly acting or looking like her normal self."

Said hero herself looked like her clothes had shrunk a little with her hair having grown out and her looking a little lost while playing with a strand. "Like, what is this place? This isn't my room… hey, do you know where that cutie in green went?"

"Yeah, definitely not like herself." Muttered Huntress while Elongated Man was groaning as he rolled on his side over and over. "Did they both get hit by the same gas?"

"I hope not." Spoke Diana before Elongated Man cried out and started spasming on his bed before his tone started to go higher. "Oh no, we have to help him."

"How? I'm tied up, you're stuck to me, Black Canary is out of commission and Vixen… well I think she's having a small crisis at the moment." Remarked Huntress looking at Vixen who was licking herself on the arms. "Vixen! You're doing it again!" She called, making the heroine freeze before crying out in frustration. "Hey, see if using the totem turns you back to normal!"

"I've been trying! But it feels like I'm trying to make my way through the ocean, it keeps pushing back and making it difficult." She groaned. "I can't turn it off no matter what!"

"Can you change what animal you are? Maybe it'll reset if you do?"

"Considering what I look like as a lioness, I'm afraid to see what I turn into with another animal."

"Come on, how bad could it be?" Called Huntress as Elongated Man let out another groan, this one very high pitched. "Crap, where are the doctors when you need them?"

"I think they began evacuating all the non hero personnel when that bastard showed up." Wonder Woman growled. "While it is inconvenient their safety comes first."

"I know, but-woah!" Cried Huntress as she stared at Elongated Man. "Um… Wonder Woman? Are you seeing this too?"

"Hera help us." Muttered the amazon with wide eyes as they saw Elongated Man shifting around, gaining a curved physique with wider hips, smaller muscle mass with his hair growing out. "This can't be possible..."

"I think possible went out the window after what happened to Vixen." Huntress said numbly.

They watched as the hero gained a woman's face with the hair going curly and the chest area expanding out. He let out a moan as he became a she as her rear expanded a bit before she collapsed.

"Well ...that's definitely something." Vixen said as they stared at the new Elongated Woman. "Um… do you think we'll be able to change her back?"

"Dr. Fate or Zatanna might be able to."

"Yeah, maybe, I just hope they can change me back." Spoke Vixen looking at her claws before spotting a glowing orb zipping into the med bay and going around like a hummingbird. "Huh? Hey, what is that thing?"

"What are yo- whoa! Ok, that's new." Huntress said as Wonder Woman tried to look, but she was facing the wrong way.

"What? What's new?" She called as the orb froze before shooting towards Wonder Woman. "Is Yui back again?"

"Look out!" Cried Huntress before the orb hit the amazon making her jump and yelp out.

"AH! What was that, and why does my thigh feel hot?!" Yelled Diana trying to get free to look. "Huntress, can you look at it?"

"Yeah I ...uh…. Ok, so I can see it… you're not going to like it, especially in your current situation."

"Why, what is it?" She asked, getting a bad feeling.

"Um...well, you know Batman's symbol?"

"Of course I do."

"Well, uh… It's on your thigh now, along with a few words."

"Well what do they say?"

"Uh… Property Of Batman."

"...WHAT!?"


	197. Chapter 197

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 197

Yui and Omni use a certain power from Sword and Shield on several unsuspecting victims.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Outside the omniverse-

Yui growled while looking at a let's play of Pokemon Sword and Shield visa a portal while Omni was busy reading a book on rare pokemon.

'So that's why Pikachu is rare...because it's an electric rat.' He thought before Yui screamed in rage.

"I just don't get it! Everything else about this game has merits, but that? That?! It'd be no different than the episode ' _Island of the Giant Pokemon_ ' if it were actually put in, but at the same time it just changes the whole balance."

Omni looked at him. "Eh? What are you talking about Yui?"

"This whole Gigantamax thing."

"You mean Dynamax and Gigantamax, because one makes them big and the other change forms." He said as Yui looked ready to snap. "Um...you don't like giant pokemon?" 'Oh boy, land mine alert.'

"Look, to me, it just feels….off! I mean sure, we got Z-moves, and mega forms, and even primal forms, but those were more like upgrades while keeping them their usual sizes. This though? They turn the pokemon into kaiju, and it just feels weird! I mean, this just means people will want to see ALL the pokemon giant sized like that, and make things insanely crazy and it also means that anyone could abuse that and literally try to squash over anyone that pisses them off. Using pokemon to do your bidding is one thing, but using GIANT pokemon to do your bidding feels like they have too much power at their fingertips."

"Blame Eternatus." Omni sighed while getting up. "And spoilers to the viewers, that pokemon's very core is what powers those changes. Meaning, it's not natural and even if that pokemon lived in the Galar region for twenty thousand years after falling to the ground from space, and all because a chairman of a pokemon league wanted infinite power for the legion, its sucking the energy and oh I don't know...IT'S NOW A GIGANTAMAX CAPABLE OF CAUSING DIALGA AND PALKIA TO GO INTO A RAGE!"

"Look, I'm not gonna rant on something that's a change or different, but it just feels a bit much. I mean what's next? Giant robot versions of pokemon?"

"Or worse. Gigantamax humans." Omni said jokingly before gaining a cheshire grin, making Yui scared. "Mmmm. You know, that might not be a bad idea, ku ku ku ku."

"Omni? What are you thinking?"

He grabbed Yui tightly. "We make humans into gigantamax versions of themselves and make a profit off them, or just see the results of them! I mean look at deviantart, they started the trend and it's cool...although most of them are fat related. Regardless! This will be a great idea for this concept!"

"You mean just turn people into giants?"

"More like turn them into bigger versions and more…different forms." Omni grinned. "Imagine the possibilities! A giant altered form of Batman! Superman! Ben Tennyson! Hell EVEN SAILOR MOON AND MARS! Imagine the possibilities!"

Yui felt his body compressing into paste.

"So let's try it with some test subjects!"

"Need...to...breath."

He let go. "Sorry...wait." He looked him over. "I smell JL traces from you. Oh great you fought them, nevermind! Let's get to the test subjects…um...um…"

"You forgot."

"No!" He huffed. "I just need to drag you to other dimensions or something to get...oh I got it! Want to hear before I somehow forget about it?"

"Like usual?"

"The test subjects or the dimensions? If the latter, then yes." Omni said while adding. "You should've stayed away from the DC universe right now, with the Dark Multiverses and other crap, you might get infected by evil or worse...ugh, become a being similar to Sutinav."

Yui frowned at that.

"Anyway, got the people. Takato, Salem, Elena, Rin, Kaguya, Mordred, Gwenpool, Flash, Clover and Rangiku...why are you looking at me like I'm crazy?"

"Because you're certifiably nutty, like me!"

He deadpanned. "Ignoring that, who should we mess-" He then grabbed something out of a portal that looked like a large dark pink and navy blue crystal. "With first. And yes, this is Eternatus' core, from a dead universe so it won't affect the timeline, but it still can affect the omniverse so don't touch it without gloves...and not condom gloves."

"Hmm, now THAT'S something I bet I could sell."

"Sell it to Jack. He might need it." Omni said while opening a portal. "So who's first?"

"Well we need to start it off right, so let's think. Who would look amazing as a giant first?"

"The Flash!" He smirked before pushing them in.

(Elsewhere)

-Dimension 6661- 34 JLAU-Y, Watch Tower-

And appeared in the Watch Tower, just a few minutes after Wonder Woman found the orb.

"Hello heroes!" Omni yelled out as Yui felt karma about to strike. "I'm Omni, god of time and space, ruler of alters, creator of the Onyx Temptation Corps and this is Yui, god of madness and ships. And...um…" he looked at Yui. "I think they look mad."

"You think!" he spoke while seeing the heroes look at him with narrowed eyes. "Now before you say anything-"

"YOU!" Diana flew over and slammed him into the wall with her fist raised. "Remove it! NOW!"

"N-N-Now Diana, let's be cool here. I mean, it's not all bad. It's not like Batman SAW that little gift of mine, right?"

Omni smiled before snapping his fingers and fixed Yui's changes in a ten mile radius, like Black Canary's amnesia among other things. "You can kill him later, has anyone seen Barry Allen today? Or has he been turned into a slime monster or something weird...like Silver Age fat Flash and Diana...wow that was weird."

"Huh? What the?" Black Canary said in confusion. "What happened...and why is my hair longer?"

"Blame Yui." Omni sighed. "Turned you into a bimbo."

She turned and scowled at Yui who chuckled.

"In my defense, you're not making things better with those legs on display."

"Anyway, where's Barry, we have a power up for him." Omni said while whispering a spell that no one heard.

"Relax, it's nothing super dangerous, if anything it's something he'd like." spoke Yui before Diana grabbed and squeezed his throat. "Gah! Right, wrong thing to say right now."

"Get o-"

"AHHH!" Black Canary screamed while her hips ballooned into thicc legs, her chest became an H cup and her stomach became very fat.

"He he." Omni smirked. "Black Canary, say hello to Flab Canary." He looked at the screen. "No relations to Cookie-Cat's work."

"That wasn't me! You all saw me! That was ALL him!"

Omni whistled while looking around and smirked at Diana. "Tell me where Barry is and I might decide to NOT tell your mother and father aka Hades about the mark on your ass or the fact you are in love with-"

"QUIET!" she took Yui and threw him right into Omni before the two found themselves pinned down by GL's ring construct who was not happy.

"You've got a lot of nerve showing up here and fucking with us again!"

Omni was about to say something when an ankh appeared on Yui's head and caused him to go flying into a black portal. "...so that wouldn't work. Ok, I'm also a lantern member, Onyx Temptation Corps, so I know how to get out. But I was only here to give Barry a power up. So let me go or I will go back in time and," His face turned into that of a flaming skull of nightmares. " **RESET YOUR REALITY LIKE CHRONOS DID! BUT WORSE!** "

GL flinched as his willpower faltered, causing the construct to break.

Omni dusted himself off. "Better. Anyway, let me find Barry and I will tell you how to stop the Dark Multiverses from destroying your reality and that of countless others. Deal?"

Diana frowned while BC looked very pissed off.

"Why should we?!"

"Because the DM is full of evil versions of you all, and one is a Batman Joker fusion that wants to cause chaos. Already affected Shazam, Blue Beetle, Hawkman, Supergirl, and a few others, do you REALLY want your reality to get fucked up? Just give me Barry's location and I'll give you the data." Omni said with a sigh. "After all, these guys are so bad even the Joker is willing to save the multiverse. That bad people."

"And how do we know you're not lying? We had to deal with that sick bastard Yui, we're not going through that again!"

"I'm chaotic neutral, Yui is a god of madness. Why would I lie, after all, my job is to KEEP the omniverse safe, ALL of it." He sighed while holding a USB stick. "This is all the data of the DM, give me the location and I'm gone and this will be yours. Deal?"

Diana sighed. "Fine, he's in Center City."

He smiled before vanishing and left the USB stick in Black Canary's cleavage. "Bye~"

She looked at her body and frowned. "Please let this be temporary."

"It's not. And you will keep getting fatter. Bye again~" Omni said while his head appeared next to her before vanishing.

"YOU BASTARD!"

(Elsewhere)

-Center City-

Omni landed near a statue of the Flash while summoning a see through portal, showing Yui's face. "Sorry about that, I thought I could break the banishment by using my portals. Didn't expect it not working. So where are you exactly?"

" _Hell._ "

"...what?" He said in confusion. "Hell? The DC one outside the main multiverse or elsewhere?"

" _DC, right now I'm just trying to find my way around Hade's palace without alerting the big bad himself._ "

"Well just stay there, avoid Lucifer and I'll get Barry. I'll meet you at the Marvel universe, Earth- 556. 333. The one where Gwenpool married Spider-Man."

" _Just hurry up._ "

Omni closed the portal before seeing a red flash and extended his arm out.

CRASH!

Hitting the Flash by the neck.

"Gah!" he tripped and rolled on the ground while grabbing his neck. "What the heck?"

"Yo." Omni waved while holding the stone in one hand. "Barry Allen, I have a gift for you."

"Who the heck are you?" he asked standing up with a frown.

"Omni, god of time and space. Friend of Yui." He said. "But I'm not crazy like him, more neutral than anything. But I'm here to give you a gift."

"Yeah right." Flash crossed his arms. "Did you see what he did on the watchtower?"

"Yes, fixed it...and made Black Canary fat but other then that, yes. I saw." He said while the gem glowed. "And you will get it, even if I have to give it to you by force."

"If you can catch me." he suddenly zipped behind Omni and then back with a smirk. "Which you can't."

He sighed before turning his finger backwards and caused the speed force user to reverse backwards before he suddenly stopped in place. "Time god, fool."

"Huh? Hey!"

Omni moves the gem closer as a pink light covered Barry. "Gigantamax!"

The hero got covered in a pink crystal prison as Omni went back a few miles to see the result.

He chuckled while seeing Superman coming nearby. "Come forth! Gigantamax Flash!"

CRACK!

SHATTER!

From the city and rising above it came a fifty story man with lightning bolts for arms, a dark red suit that seemed to spark every second, a pair of yellow wings on his feet, two large lightning bolts that covered him like a suit of armor, and covered in pink energy as he looked very confused and enraged.

" **RRROOAARRR!** " He howled while lightning was sent flying all over the city.

Superman's eyes widened as he stopped and looked at the man. "Flash?" he looked at where Omni was and frowned before flying over and grabbed the front of his cloak. "What have you done to my friend?"

"Gigantamaxed him. Made him stronger and bigger, but from what I see, made him a little crazy." Omni said before pulling out pink kryptonite and pushed it into his stomach, without hurting him, as he opened a portal. "Better get going, Superwoman. Chao~"

He groaned while turning into the spitting image of Lois, but with longer hair, an H cup chest and wide ass, as the Flash sped across the planet like a battleship.

(Elsewhere)

-Dimension 33334- 88 M, New York-

Omni looked around while seeing Yui, with a baseball bat, running at him. "Wait wait wait-"

BONK!

"OW!"

"And it's a grand slam!"

He groaned while pulling out a picture of Gigantamax Flash. "Got him and turned Superman into Superwoman...ow. You're welcome...ow."

He looked at it was surprised at the results.

"Why the bat…ow?"

"I figured I'd catch a ball game and surprise you. You sure the Flash ain't gonna go wild? I mean a giant with the power of the speed force isn't exactly safe for the planet."

"True, but his sanity will be back after a day." Omni said while looking around. "But it might not be the case for others, the whole going mad kinda thing. So where is Gwendolyn Pool? She's a fourth wall breaker yet I don't see that deviantart favorite for fat and symbiote art...and she's standing right behind me right?"

"Give the award to captain obvious ladies and gents."

Omni turned and saw Gwenpool behind her. "Hey...um you're not mad about the things I said or are you going to slice me to bits?"

"The first part."

He sighed. "Thank the gods, so you want to have a gift?"

"Let me guess, could it have something to do with a pokemon game that has Mr. tall dark and gloomy here up in arms about?"

"Eh? Yeah? But how...Yui." He turned to him. "Did you talk to her about the experiment?"

"Yep."

"Why?!"

"If I didn't, she would have guessed it out anyway."

He sighed. "So you know about the gigantamaxing you part, ok. But are you ok with this?"

"Hey, I've had to deal with all sorts of crazy stuff. Turning into a kaiju sized me with possible lasers works for me." She grinned. "So hit baby!"

He nodded before the gem shot a pink energy at her. "Gigantamax!"

Yui blinked before Omni dragged him to the Empire State Building.

"Come forth! Gigantamax Gwenpool!" Omni cackled with evil, only for Yui to pinch his butt. "Hey! What the hell?!"

"What? I hardly ever get a chance to get a feel of that booty."

He frowned as from the ground came a sixty story tall woman with a black and white bodysuit with six giant blade like scarves around her neck like hands, a dark black mask with red eyes and white teeth, rocket boosters for feet, a K cup chest and wide ass, and white armor covering her chest and stomach areas.

" **AHAHAHA!** " She laughed while white shards appeared around her body and formed tiny versions of herself. " **I'm a Poison, Klyntar AND kaiju zilla! Ha hahahahaha!** "

"Wow." Both deities said at once.

"Now THAT'S a booty." muttered Yui.

"And she has all the powers of said creatures too. We better get going before she devours the fourth wall on us." Omni said while seeing Gigantamax Gwenpool flying away with her rocket boosters as he made a portal.

" **Later Omni and Yui! Have fun with the game show!** "

'Welp, Marvel's fucked.' thought Yui.

"So where next?" Omni asked as they walked to the portal.

"Let's go with an underrated one."

"Which is?"

"A certain blond valley girl stereotype in red."

Omni smirked before they walked in.

(Elsewhere)

-Dimension 6667111- 55 TS, Sam, Alex and Clover's house-

And appeared in Clover's room while noticing that she wasn't here.

"Must be on a mission." Omni muttered while his eyes glowed. "And...they are about to go to the mall...well Clover is. The other two are sleeping in the other rooms."

"Which means we'll have to go find her." remarked Yui while looking in some of the drawers. "Oh! Guess she's got a taste for leopard skin panties."

"Out of the drawers." Omni said while opening another portal. "You can get them later."

"Awww."

(At the mall)

Clover looked around for a nice skirt while not seeing a portal forming right in the changing rooms. "Ooh, I like this one. No, this ones cuter."

Yui blinked while he and Omni were right next to a naked Mandy. Said girl humming as she slipped a dress on and whistled. "Nice ass."

Omni nodded before pulling out Yang's robotic hand from a portal and made it grope Mandy's chest.

(Elsewhere)

Yang blinked while sitting next to Blake. "Um Blakey, you see what I'm seeing right?"

"Yep."

"...soft."

(With the gods)

HONK HONK!

"AHHHHHHH!" she screamed breaking the door as she ran out. "PERVERTS!"

Omni smirked while high fiving Yui. "Great job pal."

"For a snob, she sure takes care of her body."

"Yep, but if you ask me. The fat art of hers is better in the karma department." He said before spying Clover. "Ok, let's play on her love of pretty boys, or handsome girls, you pick it, and get close so I can gigantamax her."

"Welp I haven't had a pussy in a while, except for Marisa, heeyoh!"

He deadpanned. "Just pick one so we can get her giant sized."

"Fine." Yui's form shimmered before transforming into a red head with a black sleeveless dress with a C cup chest and wide ass. "Better?"

He nodded while hiding in 'her' shadow. "Let's go, and remember, sweet talk her and make her distracted. We mustn't make her enter spy mode."

Yui smirked and walked over to Clover and cleared her throat. "Hey there."

"What is...hubba hubba!" She said with hearts in her eyes. "What a hotty...wait, you're a girl right?"

"Yep."

"...you're still hot."

"I could say the same to you, you got legs that go on for miles."

"Oh thanks." She giggled while not seeing the shadow aiming the gem right at her. "I totally like your hair."

"And I like what your hair is gonna be like in a second."

"Eh?"

"Gigantamax!" Omni yelled before the gem fired at her, and he and Yui appeared a few blocks away. "Come forth Gigantamax Clover!"

The mall broke apart while an eighty story tall woman with long blond hair that went all around her like a tornado, a dark red bodysuit that covered her ten billion pound body, giant mountain like legs with rocks at the base, massive fat arms with claws at the ends, a gigantic ass with a synthetic tail around her heart shaped belt, a massive belly with sharp teeth on it, a Z cup chest that seemed to leak acid and milk that took the form of giant arms, and a very chubby face that showed her dark pink eyes, appeared from the rubble.

" **FOOOOOOOOD!** " She roared while the very earth shook and she began to walk around, eating buildings and people in her wake while the arms began to grab buses and throw them around like toys.

Yui looked at Omni with suspicion.

"What? The gigantamaxing changes a pokemon's appearance, in this case, she DID get changed into a sumo, a cat, and Rapunzel among others. This is just her 'true' form, so to speak." He defended himself. "I had nothing to do with the change, it's all her."

"You say that now."

Omni sighed while seeing the woman eating a train. "Lets just go before she eats us. And this time, we are visiting Rin."

"Ok."

They entered into a portal as the woman almost stepped on them.

(Elsewhere)

-Dimension 55123- 99 BE, True Cross Academy-

And appeared in the classroom while it was in session, although Rin was asleep right now.

Yui and Omni looked around before seeing the students staring at them.

"Zzzzzz." Rin snored while his tail swished around in his sleep.

"We come in peace earth humans." spoke Yui.

"And to tell you all that Izumo is in love with Rin." Omni smiled. "And wants to marry him."

"T-THAT'S A LIE!" She blushed as Omni nudged Yui.

"Do you believe this tsundere?"

"No."

Izumo blushed as Yui poked Rin with a stick.

"Yo buddy, wake up."

"Zzz...huh?" He looked up. "Where's the cake?"

"There is none."

He frowned before seeing Omni pointing the gem at his face. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you more power than Satan or your brothers." Omni said before pointing to Yui. "Yui, retrain him with the booby rope!"

"The what?"

"The rope made out of boobs." He deadpanned. "Also look out for the flame haired woman with the mega breasts."

"You mean Shura, right?"

"Yep." He said pointed to said woman right behind him. "The one that might or might not have a crush on Rin, just saying."

Yui turned just as she pulled her blade out of her tattoo.

"Booby rope please!" Omni frowned. "Before she cuts us with killer snake ghosts!"

"I forgot it in my other pants!"

"Just restrain Rin the lover of Izumo!"

"Wait what!?" Rin blushed.

Yui tackled Rin to the floor in a panic.

"Gigantamax!" Omni yelled while a pink cocoon covered the half demon as he spirited Yui out of the building. "Come forth Gigantamax Rin!"

And from the rubble came a ninety story high figure with nine fire tails made of blue flames, with long claws, sharp teeth, two long horns in the shape of a crown, dark blue eyes, covered in flames that formed into a giant claymore with a single dark red eye as demons flew around him.

" **RRRROOOOAAARRRR!** " He cried out while blue flames licked the sky and caused a tear in between earth and hell itself.

"Well…Satan's gonna piss himself when he sees that."

"Yep." Omni nodded while making a portal. "So the next one?"

"Sure."

"And I think Takato needs some love." He said as they walked inside.

(Elsewhere)

-Dimension 66000- 99 DT, Shinjuku, Japan-

And appeared in a garbage container in some alleyway.

"Ok, not my best entrance." Omni sweatdropped.

"Once more, another award to captain obvious." Yui deadpanned as they got out of the container, only to see Takato walking by while eating some bread.

"Ok, I suggest we either tackle him or just pants him before the gigantamaxing."

"...why do you wanna get in his pants?"

"No no, to embarrass him so he gets a wedgie. For kicks." Omni defended himself. "Sheesh."

"Oh, but is this pre or post D-Reaper?"

"Post. Why?"

"Just curious."

Omni sighed before walking to Takato and said in Rika's voice. "Hey, I'm still waiting for you at the alter my baka of a husband."

Said boy turned and looked confused seeing the two men and backed up. "Uh, was that you?"

"Well I don't see any red headed girlfriend of yours here, so yes." spoke Yui.

Omni chuckled before pointing the gem at him. "You might want to run."

"W-Why?" asked the boy, now nervous and uneasy.

"This." He said as a pink beam hit the boy. "Gigantamax!"

A cocoon of pink covered him as Yui and Omni reappeared a few miles away.

"Come forth! Gigantamax Takato!"

And from the rubble came an eighty story boy with a long draconic tail in place of his legs with a black spear point at the end, giant black wings with several cannon like spikes on his back, giant golden claws dripping with data, a dark draconic helmet with an extra jaw filled with diamond teeth, the hazard symbol on his face, dark red eyes, and had several rib like protrusions coming out of his body like an extra mouth.

" **RRRRRRROOOOAAAARRRRR!** " He roared while the digital world's boundaries shattered to bits and chaos started to come to the human world.

"..." Omni looked at Yui sheepishly. "Looks like the evil dragon Megidramon took over his gigantamax form...oh boy." 'Another clean up job for later...ugh.'

"And now he fucked up more stuff than the D-Reaper ever could."

"Well at least he didn't become as big as the planet Jupiter, right?" Omni joked.

" **RRROOOAARRRR!** "

Omni made a portal. "Let's get going before we get killed...or worse, fucked by pissed off Ladydevimons."

"Oh please, with you that would be a dream come true."

He deadpanned. "So who's next? Mordred, Elena, Salem, Kaguya or Rangiku?"

"If I pick, I wanna turn them."

"..." he looked sheepish. "Problem, the gem is tied to my voice, and well...even if you could change your voice it wouldn't work."

"And why not?"

"Because it's eternally bound to me."

Ba dum dum! KISH!

Yui facepalmed and grumbled.

"Plus I'm going to let you do the last one." Omni smiled. "Sounds fair?"

"Fine, then let's see Rangiku turn big."

"Oh shoot." He muttered in disappointment. "That was the last one I was going to let you do...damn it."

"Wait what?"

"The finale was going to be Rangiku being turned by the master of madness. I mean you do like that character so I thought 'be nice' and give you the honors."

"Ok fine, then you pick. Telling me these things ahead of time would AVOID this kind of awkwardness."

He blushed. "Ok, let's bug Kaguya. That way we can see the reverse sexy no jutsu fail."

They walked into the portal.

(Elsewhere)

-Dimension 8888- 009 N, Kaguya's Dimension: Lava-

And appeared right behind Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto as they were about to face Kaguya herself.

'I just can't believe we're gonna make a rabbit goddess more dangerous than she already is.'

Omni smirked before both him and Yui tapped Sasuke's back.

"Eh-"

KABOW!

And punched him in the nuts and face with boxing gloves full of adamantium.

"Gotcha bitch!"

"AHH!" He screamed while the group took notice of them, including Kaguya.

"Yo." Omni said in his best Kakashi impression. "I'm Omni and after seeing you five, I have to say." He pointed to Kakashi. "Scarecrow." Then to Naruto. "Hinata lover for no reason, seriously get a harem." To Sakura. "You need more meat on your bones." Then to Sasuke. "Bitch." He then looked at Kaguya. "Mega MILF!"

All of them were silent with Sasuke nursing his bruised balls.

"Anyway. Just have to say." He said while aiming the gem at Kaguya and caused her to turn into a cocoon that broke all the dimensions and returned them to the main one. "Gigantamax!"

"Hit the deck!"

The group fell on the ground as the cocoon shattered to reveal a one hundred story tall woman with giant horns that seemed to be leaking black ooze, a million eyes all over her arms and body, a P cup chest and massive ass, long pink and white hair that took the form of giant tree roots that opened their 'jaws' to reveal draconic rabbit heads, ten long tails that extended from her ass to all around the world as they seemed to sprout trees and other flora, and wearing a black and while bunny girl outfit with kimono sleeves and had several copies of herself orbiting all over her body like satellites.

" **AHAHAHAHA!** " She laughed while all the chakra in the world began to get sucked into her lips. " **I'M THE TRUE RABBIT GODDESS! No, I'M THE GODDESS OF THE UNIVERSE!** "

"...hey Omni, you ever have a boner for something terrifying and hot at the same time?"

"Once, it was an evil version of Clover, but it's rated XXXXXXX so I'm not telling it to the reviewers. Why?"

"Because I'm getting one right now. Don't tell Marisa."

And cue Omni taking a picture of the woman and sending it.

"Who did you send that to?!"

(Elsewhere)

-Zoo, Classroom-

Marisa was teaching her class when her phone rang and she looked at it, and saw the picture from Omni saying ' _Yui got a boner from her, now my debt for the exploding pie incident is done. Omni~_ '.

"Miss Marisa?" an Alp said as the woman looked annoyed. "Are you ok?"

(Elsewhere)

"No on-" Omni said while a loud scream was heard from somewhere in the omniverse.

"You bastard!"

Omni chuckled before making a portal. "Well I kinda owed her so...um...wait? What's with the claymore keyblade?!"

"DIE!"

"Ahhhhh!" He screamed while running around the portal.

(A few minutes later)

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

"Get back here and take this up your ass!"

Omni kept on screaming before getting an idea and produced a perfume called ' _Aroma of Amnesia_ ' and sprayed it at Yui.

He coughed before forgetting why he was attacking Omni with a sword.

'Oh thank god!' Omni thought with a sigh. 'Hopefully He doesn't remb-'

SLASH!

"AHHH!" He screamed as his arm was sliced off. "WHY?!"

"I don't know why, but I felt I had to do that."

He grumbled while reattaching his arm. "Let's get back to the mission." 'THAT HURT!'

"Ok, who's next?"

"Elena, Salem, Mordred, and Rangiku for last." He said. "And I'm feeling like Elena needs a lot of love, and insanity."

"Works for me."

Both jumped into the portal.

(Elsewhere)

-Dimension 00012- 5512 BT, Bellwood-

And appeared right near Julie's house.

"Good news." Omni whispered. "This is Ultimate Alien, so the hot one is our target."

"The bad news?"

"Julie is inside, this is just before Elena steals her away and takes her form."

"Well at least it was a good moment."

"Agreed, that and the formation of the Elenatrix." He sighed before seeing Elena behind a tree. "Yui, initiate plan number six hundred and sixty nine!"

"Monkey bomb?"

"No, that's six hundred and seventy. The plan is for you to turn into Ben and flirt with her like a pimp mafia boss thing." He sweatdropped.

"Oh! Why didn't you say so?"

"I thought you learned all ten trillion co-op plans!" He snapped in frustration as Elena got closer to the door. "Just hurry while I charge up the gem."

Yui's form shimmered before he turned into Ben who smirked and walked over to Elena. "Hey Elena."

She blinked and saw 'Ben' before blushing. "O-Oh Ben...um...didn't see you." 'He wasn't supposed to be back for another hour!'

"Sorry, I saw your pretty face and thought I'd come over and say hi face to face."

She blushed. "O-Oh, I'm really pretty?"

He nodded as Omni tipped toed right behind her. "In fact, I was wondering if you could answer this for me?"

"That would be what Ben?" She asked as the gem started to glow.

"How big do you think you'll get?"

"What?"

"Gigantamax!" Omni yelled as Elena got covered in a cocoon as the deities ran a few miles backwards. "Come forth! Gigantamax Elena!"

The cocoon broke apart as a two hundred story tall woman with twenty giant curved horns on her head, dark pink eyes, blackish blue skin with tendrils all over her back and sides, a K cup chest and wide ass, with tentacles all around her hips, large diamond shaped shields made of silver and orange metal floated around her body as two large wasp wings appeared on her back along with a massive thorax, appeared and crushed the neighborhood.

" **AHAHAHAHA!** " She laughed while taking flight as the tentacles started to absorb all the technology in the area. " **I feel powerful! Ben will love me forever with this body! Hahaha!** "

"Huh, and there's the next scared boner."

Omni slowly pulled out a phone as he wanted to joke around with the god of madness for once.

"Oh no!" Yui slapped it and put him in a choke hold. "Not this time."

And cue fifty phones appearing around Elena and pictures being taken.

"Gah...Gah…got..yo-GAH!" Omni gasped.

"Don't send them."

Omni gasped before appearing behind Yui and bopped him on the head with a toy hammer. "I'm not, I wanted to play a prank on you. After all, you do it to me ALL the time."

"Oh yeah? Name one time."

"The time you gave me the bill to _Marvel vs DC Dinner and Arcade_." He deadpanned. "You ate them out of business and ran off just for kicks."

Yui sweatdropped as that was 'off chapter' activities, aka leisure time between adventures. "Uh...I plead the fifth."

Omni deadpanned before opening a portal. "We are heading to a dimension where Shirou summoned Saber in Red aka Mordred instead of Saber."

"Do you ever get tired of Fate stuff?"

"Do you get tired of MLP stuff?" He countered while gagging a little.

"Hey! Once you get a taste of colorful pony ass, you get into a lot of weird stuff. Weird, raunchy, arousing stuff."

Omni rewound time and said instead. "Did you know that Marisa has a fetish for sumos?" 'Lies but better then the OTHER thing I inadvertently talked about…ugh. Why horses?'

Yui shook his head while feeling a little discombobulated.

"So anyway, let's get going before Ben finds us and attempts to use Alien X on us."

"Good call."

Both ran into the portal.

(Elsewhere)

-Dimension 6609998761- 65F, Emiya Residence-

And landed on Taiga's stomach, not waking her up in the process.

"Zzzzz."

"Awww, she looks precious. Let's draw on her face."

"Bad idea, in this dimension Taiga is more aggressive than other counterparts. If she sees you doing that, you might accidentally cause her to turn into Jaguar Man, a Divine Spirit servant that can kick your ass. No joke, saw her take out a child Medusa and well...she's kinda holding the soul of an Aztec god, warrior civilization." Omni gulped while moving aside. "And at least we didn't do the dimension where she married Shirou and vored Gilgamesh in one gulp."

"Sounds like something I'd go for."

"The vore part or the divine servant?" Omni asked while tiptoeing to the door.

"Which do you think?" Yui said before getting hugged by Taiga, only for Yui to appear next to Omni quickly.

He sweatdropped before they carefully walked towards the backyard. "Just be quiet, Mordred is akin to a Berserker in terms of battle strategies, so no sudden movements."

"What?! I couldn't hear you!"

"Stop yelling."

"What?!"

"I said don't yell." He frowned while not seeing a small figure with silver armor decorated with red lines, sporting a face covering helmet with silver horns dotted with red marks near the base, spiked gauntlets, silver high heel boots that were also spiked at the ends, and a long 'cape' near the hip area, as the figure held a large silver sword with red markings around base and near the hilt as unidentifiable letters were inscribed onto the blade itself in their right hand, walking by them and towards the kitchen.

"Oh! Why didn't you say so?" He said while the figure noticed them and the helmet filed into the armor, revealing a youthful face with emerald eyes, messy sandy blond hair that's a little short and tied into a small ponytail with a red scrunchy.

"Oi!" She frowned while sounding pissed. "What the fuck are you doing in my king's estate?! Looking for a fight?!"

Omni sweatdropped. 'The Knight of Treachery is very cute but oh boy...she's a spitfire when it comes to introductions. Better not tell Yui that she's a bit tsundere.'

"Aw, look at the wittle cutie."

She frowned and pointed her blade at him. "I. Am. Not. Cute! I'm a proud warrior of the Round Table!"

"Well you're about to be an all grown up warrior."

Mordred looked lost before getting covered in a pink cocoon as Omni and Yui ran out of the house.

"Gigantamax!" Omni grinned. "Come forth! Gigantamax Mordred!"

And from the rubble came a one hundred story tall woman with long silver hair that went all around her body and took the form of iron blades, dark pink eyes, an O cup chest and wide ass, covered in red and gold armor that exposed only her neck, two demonic looking horns on her head, a black veil covered her face while in both hands were a blackened version of Clarent and a giant black lance with red shards poking out of the tip and sides.

" **FFFFAAAATTTTHHHEEERRRRR!** " She roared while a giant mana blast of flames caused a city wide fire as she looked very pissed off.

Omni gulped. "I think we made a gigantamax Berserker/Saber class servant by mistake." 'Or worse...Beast Class!'

"Aw, she wants to find her daddy and hug her."

"After killing her, remember." Omni said before opening a portal. "Um Yui."

"Yes?"

"I'm going to Salem's castle. And you have to wait for me until I'm done."

"What? Why?"

"If she learns of you and finds out I'm good, I'm going to get booted out of her cabal and a year of reconnaissance is down the drain." He grumbled. "Plus I'm the 'idiot god' of their group so I have to take the blame for my actions, not you."

"Fine, I'll wait here."

"In the fire? I know your not a god of fire so this would hurt you a lot."

"I mean right here enjoying some green tea."

He sighed before entering the portal.

(Elsewhere)

-Dimension 8889911- 56 RWBY, Salem's castle-

And appeared right behind Salem, who was busy looking out the window.

Omni coughed. "Mistress Salem, my apologies for that royal thing, I kinda thought you would win that one since you are the MILF goddess and-"

"Don't Omni, just don't."

He gulped before saying. "Before you try and punish me again, I have a power up that might help you with the relics, albeit it will be temporary for an immortal being like you." 'I think, I never tried this on Grimm before, or immortal Grimms that is.'

"Oh? And let me guess, it looks and sounds ridiculous, right?"

"No." He said with a sigh. "It's just a gem that turns you into a giant with agummented powers and a new form unique to you. No strings attached...besides insanity but you have a strong will and I believe you can overcome the power corruption."

Salem turned around and saw the gem.

"So want to get big and strong as the gods?" He said with a nervous chuckle.

"...let me see it."

He nodded before saying. "Gigantamax!"

The woman got covered in a pink cocoon as Omni appeared a few miles away.

"Come forth! Gigantamax Salem!"

And from the ruined castle came a two hundred story tall woman with long spider like hail loopies that were the size of several airliners, dark reddish pink eyes, a long ballroom dress with giant wings of white bones and black feathers on her back, sharp ribs on the bottom of the dress, a Q cup chest and a wide ass, with several red and black orbs orbiting her entire body as black ooze appeared from her hands and took the form of two giant staffs with the head of a Wyvern on the base and several Leviathan scales on her back.

" **OMNI!** " She snapped while a never ending darkness covered her feet and spread outwards. " **You won't be punished this time, but if I'm stuck in this form permanently I SHALL use you as a bedpost!** "

Omni paled in horror. 'AHHHHHH!'

As this happened, Cinder looked up at her mistress's form with her jaw hitting the ground.

'By the gods…' She thought as she could see her form ALL the way in Mantle. 'What happened to her?!'

Neo looked and shrugged as it wasn't that interesting. 'Roman was bigger.'

As for Omni, he jumped through a portal.

(Elsewhere)

-Dimension 777543- 81B, Soul Society, Tenth Division-

And entered into a familiar office while Yui was pestering Toshiro by poking him with a dildo in the shape of Momo.

"Come on, you know you wanna play with it."

"Get that away from me." He frowned as Omni poked him with a dildo in the shape of Karin.

"I know you love them both, but pick one you Inuyasha wannabee!"

"GET AWAY!" he yelled jumping up and tried cutting them with his blade.

Only for the blade to go right through them as Omni sighed.

"Ahem." He pulled out a badge with a skull on it and the word ' _Mot_ ' on it. "Soul Reaper, I'm a ferryman of the dead, for the omniverse. Thus under the Grim Reaper accord made by the leaders of the death gods and all the reapers in the omniverse to your Spirit King, I command you to stand down and obey the word of your superior."

Yui looked at him in shock.

"What? You thought that title was something I made up? It hold REAL power silly."

"Yes, yes I did."

Omni deadpanned. "There are some things I don't like to tell you in fear you might cause trouble in the realm of death."

Toshiro looked very shocked as Rangiku stumbled in, drunk again.

"Care to do the honors?" Omni said while Yui placed his hands on the gem. 'Yes! A joint gigantamaxing!'

"Finally!"

Rangiku fell onto the boy as her breasts were revealed. "Captain~ Kiss me~"

"M-Matsumoto! Get off!"

"Gigantamax!" Both gods yelled while the woman got hit with pink energy and became covered in a cocoon.

The captain looked very confused as the gods went all the way to the Second Division to avoid the transformation.

"Come forth!" Yui said with a grin.

"Gigantamax." Omni said with a smirk.

"RANGIKU!" Both said at once as Soifon appeared next to them.

"You two, what do you think you're doing?"

But both ignored her as they saw a three hundred story woman with long pink hair that went to her large ass, dark pink eyes, with a kimono with cats on it and seemed to be made of ash, a ZZ cup chest, one hundred ash like blades oozing from her skin and hands, two long tails with giant katanas at the tips and were covered in flames, and pink cat like ears on her head, stumbling around the area.

" **OOOOOH~!** " She moaned while ash covered the area along with volcanic lava that came from her nipples. " **Captain~ I'm so fucking horny nya~!** "

Soifon went wide eyed as Omni looked through a telescope.

"Yui."

"Yes?"

"I think the white haired boy is stuck in between her planet sized breasts."

"Then he'll die where all men wish to die at."

"Want to give him a gigantamax cock before we go?" Omni asked as Soifon attempted to attack him, only for him to judo throw her across the area, making her hit a wall. "Was that a bee? I thought I heard a bee buzzing near me."

"Nah, he must learn to handle difficult battles."

"Ok then." He then pulled the screen down to reveal a black curtain with the words ' _End_ ' on it. "Later! See you next time!"


	198. Chapter 198

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 198

Jaune ends up going to the dance with a bunch of surprising girls.

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Beacon, JNPR's room-

"SHIT!" Jaune yelled while panicking and running around an empty room. "SHIT SHIT SHIT!"

The reason? It's very simple…he doesn't have a date for the Beacon Dance next week and he tried everyone he could think of but no one was available or even interested in being his date. Not even Pyrrha, who had decided to go with Yatsuhashi.

"FUCK!" he yelled before slapping himself. "Ow! Ok, calm down. No one wants to date you, that doesn't mean I can't just give up. Mmmm...but who else should I ask?"

As he thought about this, he didn't notice that his scroll was activated visa voice command by _Circe_ , the AI program within all Scrolls, and continued to listen in on his conversation.

"Um...Ren? No no, um...Glynda? No...um…" He muttered out loud while feeling very much stressed. "Damn it! I need a plan!"

That was when _Circe_ began to access his phone app and at random, called several numbers at once.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.

Which got Jaune's attention very quickly as he ran over to the scroll.

" _ **Calls made. Please stand by...you got seven voicemails. Reply to them?**_ " the scroll said in his mother's voice.

Jaune paled. "Wait what? No! I didn't want you to call anyone."

" _ **Reply to voicemails?**_ " It asked again.

"No!"

" _ **Ok.**_ " it said before turning off, leaving Jaune very nervous.

'Please don't like the calls be misinterpreted by the mafia.' he thought before Ren walked inside the room.

"Jaune." he said calmly while taking a deep breath. "I need your help, Nora wants me to wear a Mistral dress...a very skimpy one."

"The closet's yours."

"No, I mean I need some help telling her no."

"Oh…" he gulped. "Sure, but what does it look like?"

He pulled out a picture of a red and pink dress that was very tight around the hips and exposed the chest area as a dragon was etched onto the back.

"..." Jaune blushed before looking at Ren and gulped. "To be perfectly honest, you might make it work. I mean you kinda are a bit….feminine."

"Jaune, either help me convince her otherwise, or I'll tell Pyrrha about your secret rabbit onesie."

He blushed. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me." Ren said sternly.

Jaune sighed. "Fine, but I'm being honest. You would make a perfect girl in that dress."

"Do I look like a girl to you?"

He lightly blushed. "Well when we met...I kinda did think you were a girl."

Ren deadpanned and used his semblance to become invisible before grabbing Jaune's underwear and pulled.

STRETCH!

"AYI!" he screamed in pain as Ren deactivated his semblance.

"That was a warning shot."

"Message...received." he got out before falling to the ground. "Ow…"

However, what no one noticed was the fact that several people were coming to Beacon and soon it will be hectic, well for the seven days before the dance that is.

(Day one)

Jaune was currently polishing his blade while in his dorm room. "Almost done."

As he was polishing, he noticed that something was off...like really off.

'Why do I feel overwhelming dread and fear?' he thought as his back got a big chill. He looked around and saw that he was still alone, but it didn't make the feeling go away.

All the while he didn't notice that someone was watching him from inside his closet.

'Mmm, should've tried the tree.' They thought as Jaune shivered again.

"Maybe the heat's turned down." he said while walking to the window...only to see that it was pried open and broken near the sides. "..." 'Oh no, a thief!' he looked around on high alert while holding his blade at the ready. "Hello?"

Silence.

He gulped while feeling the air getting colder near the closet. "Come out!"

Silence.

"I mean it! I'm armed and dangerous."

Silence.

"Please come out!"

Creak.

The door opened up a little as Jaune walked over to it and opened it.

Revealing a young girl with light tan skin, dusty rose hair, grayish blue eyes, a C cup chest and small ass, wearing a red and white jacket, a white shirt, blue tracksuit pants, a black beanie that covers her left eye, a large black scarf and red canvas sneakers, sitting in the closet while a sniper rifle was hanging around her left shoulder.

"..."

"...um...hi?" she waved while completely exposed and vulnerable. 'Shit! I let my...wait. This is WHAT I wanted!'

"Who are you!?"

"May Zedong." she said while not getting up. "I'm from Shade Academy, Team BRNZ. I came here for the festival."

"...that still doesn't explain WHY you were in my closet!"

"Oh that." she sweatdropped. "I didn't have a key so I let myself in, although you DID invite me in that voice message."

"By the window?! Why not the...wait, what voice message?"

"Eh?" May raised an eyebrow before pulling out a pink scroll with a bunny on it. "You called me. Something about a date for the Beacon Dance, and since I'm in the same boat I thought 'why not'?"

His jaw dropped before facepalming hard enough to leave a mark.

"Are you ok?" She asked while Jaune took a deep breath. "If not, maybe I should go." 'I was hoping for a date...it's been awhile and...ugh I don't want my first time in Vale to be boring!'

"Yeah, yeah, it's just...I think my Scroll accidentally called you."

"...oh." She looked falone at that. "I see...you just randomly hurt a girl's heart. Like a pro sniper."

'Shit!' he panicked. "N-N-No wait! I didn't mean it like that."

May shook her head. "No, I know when I'm not needed. After all, I'm the weakest link in my team and the worst at being human...sorry about the window."

"Wait! I accept your proposal!"

Her eye flashed with hope. "Really? You want me as your date?"

"Yeah, I mean, you DID come all the way here, so it only makes sense that it's not a complete waste."

She smiled before giving him a small hug and whispered in his ear. "If you make this fun for me, I might let you see my other eye."

"Eh?"

"Let's just say in my family, seeing the bride's covered eye is a blessing to betroth them." She winked before running out of the window and hopped onto several trees as she vanished from sight. 'That and allowing you to fall for me~'

"..." he was silent while looking around. "What just happened?"

(Day two)

Jaune yawned while getting up and headed towards the bathroom to brush his teeth. 'Need...more sleep.'

"Come on Ren, at least try it on!"

"No." Ren frowned while in the closet.

"Please? Just one time."

"No and I'm staying here until the dance ends."

"AW! RENNY!"

'I hope they resolve that.' He yawned before entering the bathroom and noticed a small woman with long hair that was half pink and half brown with white streaks on the pink side, a set of eyes that seemed to change from brown, pale pink and white for some reason, although it was predominantly brown and pink, an E cup chest, wearing a white tail jacket with a pink interior and one wide broad tail, brown pants, black gloves, and black and white boots with very high heels and multiple buttons on each side, a brown corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her small hips, several sets of black or silver necklaces that hung haphazardly around her neck, sitting on the toilet eating ice cream and taking pictures with a black scroll.

"..."

"WAH!"

She looked at Jaune and waved at him before a pink parasol appeared from out of nowhere and pointed it at him.

He paled before noticing she was typing on her scroll.

Ping.

He opened his scroll and saw the message.

" _Hi. Names Neopolitan or Neo for short, and I got your voice message._ "

"Voice mess...oh no."

" _So, you're Jaune Arc huh? Mmmm...you're decent enough. Ever thought of becoming a master thief? It pays well._ " She typed with a smile.

"How did you get in here? I mean, you're teamed up with that terrorist guy, aren't you?"

She shrugged with a smile. " _Maybe~ And I just entered the room as your redheaded teammate. Still can't believe she was so tall...might use her form late. ;)_ "

"And you got a message from me? About the dance?"

Neo nodded.

"And?"

" _I'm your date, I have nothing better to do anyway. Plus Roman will act like a papa bear when I show him our couples picture._ "

"Uh...I'm not so sure about that."

" _Why?_ "

"I al-"

" _Oh wait. I get it now._ " She typed with a false smile. " _You have a date already…oh well, time to kill you. Strictly business that is._ "

Jaune paled in horror. "Wait! I'm still single! I mean it!"

" _Then what were you about to say_?"

"Oh...I was about to say that I was...out of tuxedos."

She blinked. " _I see, alright then. I can get you some, after we seal the deal that is._ "

Jaune blinked as Neo turned into Pyrrha as the door opened to show Nora was going inside...and-

Chu~

Saw 'Pyrrha' kissing Jaune on the lips.

"Damn! About time!" Nora grinned while walking away as 'Pyrrha' winked at Jaune and disappeared in a flash of pink.

Jaune blinked as he got another message, that being a nude picture of Neo and the caption ' _For after our date Jauney Boy~ :)_ '.

And cue him dropping his scroll with a huge blush.

(Day three)

Jaune took a deep breath as he got to a class with Oobleck, all on the history of Faunus. 'Boring...but I hope no one else pops up today saying I'm their date.'

He looked around himself just to be safe, while everything was exactly the same.

"Now class, what was White Fang's original purpose before its current incarnation." Oobleck asked the class while the door opened silently behind Jaune's seat. "Anyone? No need to be shy."

"To be bring peace and equality between Fauni and humans." spoke Blake.

"Correct miss Belladonna." He said.

As they kept on talking a woman with orange eyes, a dark tan color, wild black chin length hair with an asymmetrical bob style with her entire body being adorned with numerous tattoos resembling tiger stripes, with four golden earrings on her tiger like ears and her human ears, a small red jewel on her forehead, wearing a form fitting black dress with light green accents on the rims of the outfit, that made her D cup chest more prominent, with the dress leaving most of her back open, had two long slits on the side which revealed a pair of black shorts, a shorter split in the front and a small squared keyhole. Over the dress she wore a back revealing red cape with gold accents, as well as a green waist cincher with red rims that had a black belt over it, which fastened a green pouch on her right hip. She wore black stockings in conjunction with green sandals that had red laces which were tied to her calves, as well as a black elbow length fingerless glove on her right hand as she had a silver chain whip with a red, yellow and blue diamond on the pointed end of the weapon and a red and black handle wrapped around her right wrist, walked towards the front and coughed.

"Faunus and humans." She said with a frown. "Will never have peace until force is added to the equation, more specifically the use of fear against the human aggregators." She then eyed the confused class. "It's the truth of the world. Also don't mind me, I'm visiting."

"Miss, just who are you?" asked Oobleck with a frown.

She eyed him before simply saying. "Sienna Khan, anything else is below your mental understanding."

Blake paled in shock. 'Sienna Khan!? What's she doing here?!'

Sienna looked around before pointing to Jaune. "Boy, come here. Now."

"M-Me?"

She glared at him before the boy ran towards her.

He gulped.

She crossed her arms. "Jaune Marian Arc, I heard your proposal for a human and faunus relationship for this 'Beacon Dance', and I have one thing to say." She moved her left hand on his cheek and slowly scratched him lightly. "I accept, but only because I pity you for asking a faunus on a 'date'."

His eyes widened with Oobleck dropping his thermos while the rest of the class went agape.

"Anyway." She pulled out a picture of Blake. "If you see this faunus, tell her that she's not a traitor and that she is your servant until the dance. Call it payback for nearly setting my ears on fire as a baby."

"Hey, isn't that-" Yang's mouth was quickly covered by Blake who ducked under the desk.

"Hissssss!"

"Now then, what is your answer?"

"Um...ok?" Jaune gulped before the woman patted his head.

"Good boy." she turned to the door and made her way out. "Oh and Jaune, if I see you with another woman, do expect Cerberus Whip's tip right in your throat."

Jaune paled in horror as the faunus left the room. 'I think I just wet myself.'

(Day four)

Jaune hid under the bed while Nora tried pulling Ren out of the closet, and failed.

"Get out here Ren!"

"No way! I'm not going to wear that dress!"

"But you must! The girly side beckons you!"

"Tell it I'm NOT joining!"

"It's inevitable, it's your destiny!" She cackled while lightning appeared on her finger tips.

"Never!"

'Three dates?!' Jaune thought in shock. 'Why three dates?! And why were two of them so...crazy!?'

Knock knock.

He blinked before the door broke on accident.

BAM!

Aka was punched right through and split in the middle.

"Oh sorry! I didn't mean it!" yelled a young voice that seemed to be slightly gruff yet girly. "Kinda forgot my own great strength."

Nora, Ren, and Jaune all turned in surprise.

And that was because in the middle of the walkway was a tall young muscular woman with medium brown hair in a short ponytail, brown tan skin, brown eyes, a large G cup chest and small ass, wearing an opened white one sleeved vest with blue accents, a dark gray shirt, a red belt around her white pants, a silver hoop earring on her right ear, and was barefoot save for some white martial arts footwraps, as a massive silver hammer with dark blue lines around the ends was on her back, who looked kinda embarrassed.

"Ok to the point. Is Jaune Arc here, I'm here for the date application." She said with a grin. "And if he's not here, I'll just look for him until I find him, in the name of the Atlas Military!"

"Uh…Jaune? It's for you." Ren said as Jaune popped his head out.

"Um who-?"

"Names Elm Ederne, certified Huntress and a member of Ace-Ops." She smiled before pulling him out and began shaking his arm. "I was hoping you would meet me at the gates, but I got bored and was worried you overslept, so I came here, sorry about the door by the way, and by the gods you are cute. Love the blond hair, the cute cheeks, the bunny hoodie, the-"

"Ok ok, thank you." he blushed. "Wait, did you say Ace-Ops?"

"Yep! And I'm the best of the best, especially with Timber." She kept on shaking his arm. "Oh I really got lucky answering your voicemail, I mean we Ace-Ops don't really date much so seeing that made my day, and I even got General Ironwood's permission to take a holiday here. Oh and I love those eyes, and the shirt, and that cool sword-"

"I think he gets it." piped up Nora.

She turned to her and saw the dress. "Yours?"

"No Renny's."

"...ok?" She said with confusion. 'What the fuck?'

Jaune groaned while finally getting out of her grip. "So you want to be my date?"

"And girlfriend, but after I asked for Lieutenant Winter's approval, she might be a snow queen but she's very headstrong about relationships during missions-"

"Wait, Jaune I thought you already had a date?"

Elm blinked before turning to Nora with an almost demented look of hate on her face. " _ **Silence! The Atlas Military will obtain this boy, for our benefit so fuck off harlot!**_ "

"Hey! I'm just-"

" _ **Fuck.**_ " She grabbed Timber and used it to send Nora flying out the window. " _ **OFF!**_ "

TWINKLE~!

She turned to Jaune with a smile. "Sorry about that, but she was just a lying harlot. _**Right?**_ "

Jaune broke into a cold sweat while Ren himself rushed out of the room.

" _ **Right?**_ "

"R-Right."

Elm kissed his forehead. "I have to meet up with General Ironwood, see you later Jaune. Oh and in my family, you get the wife's last name! So bye bye Jaune Ederne! Love you~!"

He blushed before she went off running while dropping to his knees. 'WHY?!'

(Day five)

Jaune gulped while hiding in RWBY's room, Weiss' bed to be exact. 'I need to hide!'

"Arf arf." Zwei barked while on his head.

"Zwei, quiet." He whispered. "Please. My sanity is on the line."

"Arf?"

"Hush!"

"Why are you in my bed?" Weiss asked with a frown as she just got back from class, spotting the large lump under Zwei's bottom.

"Ah! W-W-Weiss!" Jaune jumped up.

"Just why are you in my bed? Another attempt at wooing me?"

"No." He said nervously. "I...I'm hiding from...some girls."

She raised an eyebrow while crossing her arms. "What girls?"

"You know, the ones that seem to be asking me for dates."

"...you lost me."

"Ugh!" He groaned in frustration. "It's been hectic alright!"

Weiss blinked in confusion. "Again, you lost me Jaune Arc."

"I've been getting asked by girls to the dance because I accidentally messaged them!"

"...ok." She said while a black arrow with a note attached to it appeared on the wall, almost hitting her ponytail. "EEP!"

"AH!" he jumped. "Crap! It's another one!"

She pulled the note down and read it outloud. "To Jaune Arc. Please come to the courtyard, I want to meet you in person. Signed...Robyn Hill. Wait, THE Robyn Hill! Leader of the Merry Huntresses?! Oh my god, she's my idol!"

"Great, then you can go down and meet her while I hide here."

"No, she sent this to you Jaune." Weiss deadpanned. "So go meet her, after all she is running against my...father for a seat on the Atlas Council." 'Yes! If he gets her to come to the dance, I might be able to get her number and we'll become allies...or something. But oh my god! She's here!'

He gulped. "I'll take a raincheck."

Weiss deadpanned before summoning a glyph and sent Jaune flying out of the window.

"AHHHHHH!"

CRASH!

And into a bush.

"You will thank me later Jaune Arc!"

(At the courtyard)

"Ow…..I think I heard my shoulder pop." He groaned while walking around the area, only to not notice someone right next to him.

"Are you Jaune Arc?"

He blinked before turning around and saw a young woman with tanned skin, violet eyes, short light blond hair that was tied in a ponytail, two beauty marks that were under her right eye and under her mouth on the left side, a D cup chest and medium sized ass, wearing a light green jacket over her dark navy green shirt which had a crimson red top and short dark green cuffs, a brown belt around her stomach, an olive scarf adorned with a silver bird brooch, dark brown boots, black gloves, a red skirt over her grey pants, a small black bird like object on her left hand that seemed to extend to her elbow like a gauntlet with silver ends and a spring lock mechanism on its spine, right next to him while crossing her arms.

"Well?"

"Uh...no, I'm Cardin Winchester."

She deadpanned. "I already met a guy like that, he tried to hit on me."

"Ugh…." Cardin groaned while an arrow was right up his ass.

"And mister anal brain here is basically out of commission now." She frowned. "Now tell me who you are or I might do the same thing to your anal gland."

"Ah! Ok ok, I am Jaune!" He said in fear as the woman smiled.

"I see." She extended a hand out. "Nice to meet you, names Robyn Hill."

He blinked while shaking her hand.

"So you're a new hunter in training?"

"Yes?"

"Good, but are you a leader or a supporter?"

"Well I am technically the leader of my own team."

"I see." She smiled. "And what weapons do you use?"

"A sword and shield."

"Mmmm." She eyed him a little before clapping her hands. "I got it, from now on you're Jun-Jun."

"...eh?"

"You're nickname." Robyn chuckled. "So Jun-Jun, I heard you want a date right? Because I'm flattered you would even ask me to go on a date."

"Oh! Well...see it's actually a funny thing." he chuckled nervously.

"What?"

"I kinda have dates."

"..." she laughed while patting Jaune's back. "Oh Jun-Jun, you kidder. Why didn't you say so? I'm ok with multiple dates."

"...EH?!"

"I mean it helps with experience and preparing alliances. And since you're the leader, you need to make alliances after graduation so you can become famous, like me." She smiled. "Plus you earned some brownie points with me, so if your team ever comes to Atlas, I'll be right beside you through thick and thin."

His jaw dropped and gulped. "So...you're not gonna beat me up?"

"What? No." She sweatdropped. "I'm not that heartless. So anyway, want to have some coffee? Have you train with me? I'm free for the day."

'She's sane!' he thought with relief. "Yes, that sounds great."

She patted his back. "Then let's go Jun-Jun, and remember. When facing an enemy, always expect a surprise."

"You got it…uh…..should I give you a nickname too? Actually, why give me one if we just met?"

"Because I can't remember the full names of my allies." She shrugged. "Plus it's fun, so go ahead. Give me a nickname."

"Uh...um...I got nothing, sorry."

"Don't worry, you'll get it."

"Um...Roby?"

She chuckled while tearing up a little. "Oh that's cute Jun-Jun! So adorable."

"Really? Doesn't it sound lame?"

"Nope." She patted his head and ruffled it up. "So let's head out Jun-Jun, you're treating me today."

He blushed while not seeing Pyrrha looking from behind a corner, her eyes bloodshot and her aura so untamed that it started bending the nearby piles into unrecognizable shapes.

'When did Jaune become such a ladies man?!' She thought in envy. 'And why her?!'

(Day six)

Jaune sighed while feeling much calmer, especially when he had a nice date with Robyn and had coffee with her. 'Wow...if mom saw me with her, she might make a marriage contract or something.' he looked at the ceiling while Ren this time was pestering Nora.

"Nora, I tried the dress on, now you owe me." He frowned while Nora shook her head.

"I'm not wearing that skimpy Valkyrie maids outfit! It shows off my panties!"

"Just get down from there."

"NO!"

"Don't make me make you. You know I will. Besides, it would look good on you."

"No way! I'm not doing it!"

"It's either this or the bunny girl outfit, the see through one."

"You're cruel!"

"I got it from you, now put this on."

"NEVER!"

Ren pinched his nose before tickling her left ass cheek.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

'I think I'll just zone that stuff out.' Jaune thought before walking out of the room and down towards Glynda's classroom, only to notice someone talking to Glynda. 'Eh?'

"Glynda Goodwitch, where is the boy?"

"Which one?"

"You know who I'm referring to. Now where is he?"

"You're not being very specific."

The person frowned as Jaune walked in.

He moved closer to them and saw that the figure was a tall fair skinned young woman with slate blue eyes, short white hair that was tied up in a bun and high on the left side of the back of her head as her bangs were shaped around the right side of her face with a small curled lock of hair reaching almost to her left shoulder, a high E cup chest and wide hips, wearing a white coat with sleeves that expose her upper arms, a navy blue undershirt, with silver buttons a red lined high collar with a red brooch, black gloves, dark gray pants that have garters incorporated into them, gray high heel boots. Hanging on her right hip was a silver dueling saber with a single edged slightly curved blade sporting a wide crescent shaped guard, a spiral etched hilt with an orb shaped pommel with a trigger located between the hilt and the guard that looks like it could open the hilt, and a light blue component that was embedded onto the lower side of the hilt. 'Who's she?'

"Where is he?" She sighed. "The boy known as Arc."

"Jaune Arc? Why do you ask?"

She sighed again. "Because I obtained a request from Ace-Op Elm Ederne involving her dating this person along with a voice message pertaining to my involvement to accompany him to the Beacon Dance in two days. Now where is he Glynda?"

"Wait...you mean Mr. Arc asked you to the dance?"

"That's right." She said sternly. "He did."

"That's...actually something I never imagined." Glynda said as Jaune tapped the woman's shoulder.

"Um, miss." Jaune gulped. "I'm...right here."

Winter turned on him without changing her expression. "Good, I was just talking about you."

"Ok? And you are?"

"Lieutenant Winter Schnee, a Specialist in the Atlesian Military's Special Operations unit." She said firmly. "And you must be Jaune Arc, the boy Weiss told me about...you're not going to try and woo me with a guitar right?"

"What? N-No ma'am!"

"Good, I would have slapped you if you did." She said. "I don't date during missions."

'Oh boy.'

"However, regarding the voice message." Winter said with a frown. "I understand you wish to be considered popular but asking two Atlas military personals the same question is irregular and foolish for a boy like yourself."

He gulped.

"But seeing as you are malleable and young." She said. "I will let that slide, only if you, after the festival, relocate to the Atlesian Military for further training. You might be the leader of a ragtag team of loose cannons, but you show some potential for leadership, but only by the might of Atlas, not Vale."

"Wait...you mean you want me to move to Atlas after the dance?"

"After the festival, but if you desire it can be arranged for after the dance." Winter said. "General Ironwood would enjoy having you as a recruit. Although you need some training in firearms and possibly more muscle mass."

"Winter." Gynda frowned. "Please stop tempting the students."

"I am just giving Arc here a suggestion, nothing more." She waved off as Jaune felt a little nervous. "Anyway, you can tell me your answer after the dance. And make sure you don't step on my feet when we dance."

Jaune blinked as Winter walked away.

"And do come in an appropriate attire, I rather not have my date looking like a boorish loaf." 'Soon he will join the military and then, I'm making sure he's strong in mind and body. Can't have a husband with neither of those qualities.'

"What...What just happened?"

Glynda patted his shoulder. "You, Mr Arc, just obtained a date." 'And a wife...have mercy on his soul.'

(Day seven)

"Ok, it's been a hectic week, but I'm sure things can go back to normal before the dance." Jaune sighed while laying on his bed. "And I think that's all of them."

But that was when he recounted the number of messages sent and recalled that one was still unaccounted for.

"Crap…maybe I'll get lucky and no one will answer."

Knock knock.

He blinked while looking at the door, only to see nothing as the bathroom door was wide open. "That's weird."

That was when he got up and went into the bathroom and saw the shower curtains were closed.

'Ok...what's going on here?' he thought, getting creeped out.

As he got closer, he noticed that someone was inside the shower, and started to think it was a ghost.

'AH!' he thought going pale. 'Crap, is the dorm haunted?!'

The figure inside didn't move as someone walked next to him.

"What are you looking at?"

"A ghost." He said while not looking.

"Really? A ghost? That's quaint, so open the curtains and let's see it."

"Are you kidding? No way."

"Come on, you face the children of darkness all the time."

"Wha…" he turned his head and saw a beautiful woman with fair skin, light blue eyes, pale blonde hair that was mostly down with a small section of the hair tied into a small bun that allowed some of the hair to trail off below the bun, with some of her bangs tied back aside from the large lock of hair that framed her face to her left side, wearing a white sleeveless shirt with a raised pale blue collar and a blue rhombus shaped crystal on the upper portion of her F cup chest, a long high waisted skirt that was white with a faint purple tint, a purple sash around her medium sized waist, with gray circular earrings, a pair of dull brown bracers, and long fingernails that were painted a pale lilac color, right next to him with a look of worry on her face.

Overall, she was a goddess in human form.

"Uh…."

"The ghost, remember?"

"Oh!" He said before getting some courage and opened the curtains, only to see it was a sleeping Nora in a maids outfit with bunny ears on her head.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZ!"

"Nora!?"

She kept on snoring while the woman shook her head.

"How foolish." She sighed. "To sleep dressed like that, right?"

"Yeah."

"Perhaps we should talk away from the sleeping 'ghost'?" She asked while Nora drooled lightning from her mouth.

"Wait, just who are you?"

"..." she looked at him before saying. "Salem, just Salem. But let us depart from the lightning girl and talk in a less...unsanitary location."

His heart fluttered for a second due to her almost alluring voice. "Uh, sure, good idea."

They walked towards Jaune's bed as Salem sat next to the blond haired boy.

"Straight to the point, I obtained your voice message." She said calmly. "And I must say, you sounded like a prince searching for his true love."

"Heh, really?" he blushed.

"Yes." She nodded. "And I'm flattered you would ask a widower out on a date, but I don't know if you're really Prince Charming material...or any prince material for that matter."

"Oh...so you're not going to date me?"

"Mmmm, perhaps. Only if you impress me with your family's charm. The Arcs are known for their manners and overall charm towards the opposite sex, or so I'm told."

"Heh, well my parents did raise me up with manners." Jaune admitted. "Especially with fair ladies like you."

She smiled a little.

"I mean you seem to, don't get me wrong or anything, be a goddess." He chuckled. "A cute one at that."

Salem lightly blushed at the cute part. "Already you're trying to charm me."

"I can't help it, you just seem to be making me confident." He admitted. "It's like you bring out the best in me, not that I need it or anything but...well you just give off that aura of confidence and beauty. But that could just be me being a hopeless romantic right now."

"Well I wouldn't be surprised." Salem chuckled. "Especially when you're 'sword' is trying to say hello to me."

He looked down and saw the tent in his pants. "Ah!" he jumped and tried to cover it with a red face. "I-I-I-I swear I didn't mean to have that happen!"

"Relax." She waved off. "My former husband did the same thing ages ago. Besides, see that means you really want to start a relationship with me. Something that might be of benefit to us both."

"...so you're not disgusted I just popped a boner?"

"No." She chuckled. "It's perfectly natural for a boy to do that once in a while. Truth be told, I would be surprised if you didn't do it."

Jaune blushed.

"As for the matter of the dance, I will come." She whispered in his ear. "After all, I think you might be the one to slay this princess' dragon when the time comes."

That really got his pants to feel tight.

Salem then got up. "Well I must go, I have an errand to do. But I will see you tomorrow at the dance, and perhaps more afterwards."

Jaune watched her go as he felt very amazed she wasn't crazy, although he didn't see that her eyes changed from blue to a crimson red for a second.

'Soon, very soon he shall become **my new acolyte.** '

(Day eight- the Dance)

"Alright, this suit should be the right one." Jaune said while wearing a white tuxedo that Neo gave him last night, in the nude, and showed it off to Pyrrha. "Does this make me look fancy Pyrrha?"

"Yes." she said with no emotion to her tone, but an aura of pure purple malice around her body and red dress.

"Great, but what about you?"

"I'm. Fine." She frowned while walking away. 'DAMN THOSE HARLOTS! DAMN THEM ALL!'

'What's with her?' He thought while seeing Ren and Nora trying to wear different attires, the Mistral dress and the bunny girl outfits, and both seem to be bothered at trying them all. "You two almost ready?"

"No!" Both yelled at the same time.

"Ok, but please don't make out until after the date." He teased them.

"Oh ha ha."

"Really mature Jaune." Ren deadpanned. "Just finish tying your shoes."

He chuckled at that. 'Hopefully all seven of them don't appear at the actual dance floor looking for me.'

(Later)

-Beacon Dance room-

The room was filled with students and their dates with punch, snacks, and fun music playing.

From _Crazy Chicken_ to _Who Let The Ursas Out_ , the music kept on playing some very...crappy music, all thanks to bad DJ Neptune's music choices, much to Weiss' dismay and Sun annoyance.

"Change the music bro! I'm dying of boredom!" Sun yelled.

"I can't believe this." grumbled Weiss.

"Who wants to hear the greatest song ever!? The one and only _It's a Grimm World Afterall_!"

That got him a cup of punch nearly getting him in the head.

"Ok then! Let's try the _Grimmster Mash_!"

And cue Yang throwing a table at him.

"GAH!"

"Get off the stage!"

"Ow...so not _Who let the Creeps out_ …?" Neptune groaned in pain.

And cue Yang attacking the blue haired boy in a berserker rage.

"AAAAAAHHH!"

"No more bad music!"

"AHHHH!"

Jaune sat on a chair while waiting for...his dates, all the while drinking some punch.

"Jaune, when are you gonna get up and dance?"

He turned to Ruby. "Same with you."

"Um…"

He sighed. "Well, maybe my date decided to ditch me?" 'Or worse, plan my death.'

"Oh come on, I doubt that. I mean maybe she's running late."

That was when Jaune noticed Neo next to him, wearing a black and white gothic loli attire, as she smirked evilly at Ruby.

Ping.

" _Yo._ " The text said on his scroll. " _Miss me lover boy? ;)_ "

"Ah!" Ruby and Jaune jumped with Ruby narrowing her eyes. "You!"

She waved at her. " _Ready for our date Jaune?_ "

"Yea-"

"Jaune! What is she doing here? Did she sneak in here? Oh my gosh! We're under attack!"

"What no, she's…-"

" _I'm his friend, with benefits~_ " Neo 'said' with a grin.

"WHAT?!"

She smiled while licking Jaune's ear 'lovingly'.

He turned bright red as Ruby pulled out her scythe, but recalled she didn't bring it to the dance.

"Dang it! Hold on! I'll get the teachers!"

"Hello." said May while wearing a red dress with a single eyepatch on her eye. "Um Jaune? What's with the girl?"

"Oh! Um…"

" _I'm his date._ "

"Wait...so am I!" She gasped. "Jaune!"

Ruby stopped in her tracks. "Wait...come again?"

May placed her arms on her hips. "He's my date."

"Oh my gosh…" Ruby gasped while Winter walked over, in a white and light blue tux, and went behind Ruby. "You're like dad!"

"Jaune Arc." Winter said sternly. "Attention!"

And cue him standing up as Neo and May held his arms and glared at the other in rage.

"Let go of him, I'm his date."

"So am I!" May frowned.

Neo nodded before giving Winter a finger.

Her eye twitched as Robyn, wearing a dress ballroom dress with a red cap on her head, walked behind Jaune and patted his head.

"Hey Jun-Jun." she smiled. "How's my student and friend doing with his dates?"

"R-Robyn!"

She smiled. "So, any room for a hug or are you three still trying to have fun?"

He turned red as Winter blinked.

"Robyn? Why are you here in Beacon?"

"Simple, I'm his date and I'm fine with his other girls. I'm just hanging with my student." She ruffled Jaune's hair as Neo glared at her.

" _Quit touching his hair._ "

Jaune groaned while not seeing Elm, wearing a maids outfit, running towards him like a train.

CRUNCH!

And hugged him very tightly with love.

"JAUNE!"

"GAAAH!"

"I missed you!" She smiled while Winter sighed.

"Elm Ederne. Let him go."

She did so and saluted. "Lieutenant Winter ma'am! Hello!"

"What are you doing here?"

"With my date ma'am." She said while Jaune felt his ribs breaking. "Permission to kiss my boyfriend!"

"He's mine!" May glared.

"No, he's mine because he's cute and handsome and-"

Winter coughed to get her attention as Sienna walked next to Jaune, wearing an orange and black robe with a scarf hanging over her right and left shoulders like a fedora, and tapped his shoulder.

"Jaune Arc, who are these...humans?" She said with a low growl.

"Uh…"

"Sienna Khan." Winter frowned. "Why are you here?"

"I should be asking the same with you, Schnee filth." She frowned. "What business do you have with my date?"

"You mean MY date. Frankly I'm surprised you're out in public without causing mass hysteria."

"And you without whipping another one of our sisters and brothers." She retorted. "Like your filthy father."

Both glared at the other while Jaune was in between the girl's chests, all the while Salem walked into the room, sporting a pure white ballroom dress that extended across the floor like a shadow with a golden brooch, and was the reason why the music stopped and the students were blushing like mad.

"Holy…" Velvet gasped as Coco's jaw dropped.

"Goddess…" Nora said as Ren got a nosebleed.

"Wow…."

"She's beautiful…"

Salem kept on walking before stopping next to Jaune and rubbed his cheek. "Jaune, your princess is here."

Jaune gulped with the girls with him just as stunned.

She pulled him away from the girls and moved him towards the center of the dance floor. "Conductor, music."

Neptune groaned while obeying her on a wim.

"Do keep up, my Prince." Salem said with an ethereal smile.

"S-S-Sure thing." He stuttered as the six other dates glared at Jaune and tried to dance with him at the same time.

All the while Ozpin was right next to Glynda, his face as pale as snow and almost as still as a statue.

"I can't believe we're letting something like this happen." Glynda said while turning to Ozpin.

He kept on staring at the sight before dropping his cup of tea and caused Glynda to look concern.

"Ozpin?"

"...Glynda."

"Yes?"

"...remind me to kill Jaune Arc lateral."

"What? Why?"

"Let's just say...a homewrecker isn't appropriate for Beacon's...policies…"

She looked at him confused.

'THAT'S MY WIFE!'

'Help me.' Jaune thought as the screen went black.


	199. Chapter 199

List of oneshots part 3

chapter 199

A CEO has had it with two pairs of couples and has them fuck the others wives.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A bald man in a black business suit has stepped out of his house, ready for the daily grind. He gets in his car, drives to huge building and proudly smiles at said building.

"It's good to be the boss." he inhaled and exhaled deeply. "I never get tired of that fresh air. Smells like I can deal with any bullshit."

Later...we now see him rubbing his temples.

'Wow, it's impressive how much I jinxed myself today.' He thought as 2 couples were arguing.

"For the last time, stop sending me so many texts!" Said a guy with red hair, blue eyes and a red suit.

"Well if you just texted back Johnny I wouldn't be so worried." Said a blonde woman with brown eyes and in a teal suit.

"If I text back in the middle of the day and get caught, I can kiss my job goodbye!"

"You don't care about me!"

"Of course I care!"

He then looked at the other side.

"It's not my fault that the higher ups wanna give me a better position, besides we can still see each other!" Said a black haired woman with green eyes and a grey suit.

"Oh sure, meanwhile I'm stuck doing grunt work." frowned a man with short red hair with a blue suit and black eyes.

"Oh grow up, at least you're better than me at sex."

"Yeah, but that's not gonna put food on the table or pay the bills unless I quit and end up a stripper."

"You pretty much are how you flirt with those old guys in order to get that position."

The bald man groaned, inhaled, pulled out a megaphone and shouted into it. "Shut the fuck up you lower monkies!"

They jumped and turned to him with surprise.

"Now, Johnny Miller and Valerie Miller, you may have a turn to calmly tell me what your problem is."

"Well Mr. Green, my wife Valerie has been very clingy lately."

"It's something any man would love to have happen to them."

"Yeah, till it happens."

"You leave Valerie alone she just wants to get close to you Johnny."

"Tom, butting in."

"Shut up Sophie, you haven't been so close to me."

"Shut up Mr. and Mrs. Clarkson or else I'll come across this desk and show you despite my appearance I can punch hard enough to break a brick."

"Sorry boss."

"Resume..."

"Mr. Green, my husband just keeps on being unresponsive, please make me get a cubicle next to his."

"No."

"Why not!?"

"No PDA during work hours anyways."

"Aw come on!"

"You both live at the same place, you're gonna see each other anyways." Said Sophie.

"Exactly." Said Johnny. "Finally someone with some sense."

"If you don't spend time together outside of the house, you're gonna end up drifting apart!" Shouted Tom.

"That's what I'm afraid of! Thanks for putting it into words Tom." Said Valerie.

Then all 4 started shouting again.

'Nobody's listening, I feel like myself when I was 7.' Thought Mr. Green. "ENOUGH!"

They all stopped.

"Okay it's clear that one side wants to stick together and the other wants some space, so how's this? For a month, you both swap spouses and see who is right?"

They were all speechless.

"Wait...swap partners? Isn't that swinging?"

"Call it what you want, but I call it a solution if it means you all quit whining like babies."

"Well..."

"Oh what? Gonna say some bullshit about how one small fight won't break you guys up? Clay said the same thing about his wife, until they kept on fighting and divorced!"

All 4 gulped and recalled their co-worker Clay and his misery.

"So what's it gonna be?"

"Give us time to think it over after work." Said Valerie.

"Fine, but until then, do your jobs and don't cause bullshit."

Later after work, both couples were sitting in their cars, they weren't driving home yet, they were both just in the parking lot, talking it over with their respective spouse.

"What a strange coincidence right?" Said Tom to Sophie.

"Yeah..." Sophie replied.

Meanwhile in the other car.

"To think, we could get a chance to fuck our...our..." Valerie trailed off.

"Our first crushes from high school." Johnny finished.

"Yeah, I mean, is this what they call a miracle?"

Meanwhile...

"I remember your crush on Valerie back in high school." Said Sophie.

"I remember your crush on Johnny back in high school." Replied Tom.

"You looked like such a lovestruck idiot, good thing the Guidance Counselor set us straight and made us realize we were meant for each other." Then Sophie and Tom started laughing.

Meanwhile...

"And then it was too late, Sophie and Tom started dating." Said Johnny.

"And then we used our fake IDs to drown out the pain." Said Valerie.

"And then we started drunk making out." Added Johnny. "Which was honestly the hottest thing, better than the sex." Said Valerie.

"And then we started dating." Said Johnny.

"Yeah..."

"Where did the magic go?" Said all 4 simultaneously.

(Later)

"Okay Tom...take good care of my Valerie." Said Johnny.

"As long as you take good care of my Sophie." Said Tom.

"Promise."

Sophie got in Johnny's car while Valerie got in Tom's car and off they drove.

Later...

Later at Johnny's house, him and Sophie just got in.

"Wow, to think things would've been different if we just confessed to each other." Said Sophie.

"Yeah, but enough living in the past, let's get fucking now!"

"You read my mind." she grinned before she started taking her clothes off.

They threw their clothes all over the floor and then Sophie pushed Johnny onto the bed. She claimed his lips while he went ahead and grabbed her ass.

'Damn, your ass is softer than Valeries.'

Sophie then grabbed his dick. 'Huh, what a coincidence, he's as big as Tom.'

Both kept making out while groping the other. Johnny getting harder and Sophie getting wetter.

They broke the kiss before Johnny grabbed Sophie's tits.

"Mmmh...come on, motorboat me..."

"Is that what Tom does to pleasure you?"

"Yes!"

"Then I'll do it even better than him." He dug his face deep into her bosom and then started humming while nuzzling left and right.

"Mmm, not bad."

'Not bad? Time to put some more effort into it.' he thought before sticking his tongue out and moved his head faster.

"Oooh." Sophie moaned.

While that was going on, Johnny grinded his dick against her pussy. 'I'm gonna see if I can knock her up.' He thought before thrusting inside Sophie.

"Ahhh!"

He kept motorboating as he thrusted inside her pussy.

"Ahhhhh!" Moaned Sophie. "Yes, keep going till you cum!"

'Definitely gonna knock her up.' He pinched her ass, as he thrusted harder.

"Ahhh! More!" She moaned.

"You mind if I impregnate you? You're making me wanna do that!" He moaned as he thrusted faster.

"Do it stud." she grinned. "Give me twins."

"I'll try!" Then he shot his load inside her!

"AHHHHH!"

Later after cumming inside, we see both under the sheet, cuddling.

"Thanks for making my a little sibling for my kid." They said at the same time.

"You and Valerie have a kid?"

"A daughter, you?" Asked Johnny.

"A son, but where is your daughter? Didn't see her when we came in." Said Sophie.

"Boot camp."

"So is my son..."

Both went silent and looked at each other.

"You think they've met?"

Meanwhile...

"Oh, show no mercy to my pussy Mel!" Said Johnny and Valerie's daughter.

"Trust me I wont Inah." Said Tom and Sophie's son.

"I'm gonna cum!"

Back to Johnny and Sophie.

"Probably."

"I hope they become friends."

"I hope they become lovers."

"Oh, so during family reunions, we can sneak off for sex?"

"Hell yeah, hope Tom and Valerie are having as much fun."

Meanwhile...

We see Tom naked on the bed giving Valerie some tiger kisses.

"Yes, bite my neck." she moaned. "Really give me a bruise."

'Don't have to tell me twice.' He thought as he then started giving her chest a squeeze.

"Oooh god yes!"

"So no condoms?"

"Hell no, those ruin the fun! Now put your condomless dick inside me now!"

"Don't mind if I do!" He thrusted inside and went wild inside her!

"Ahhhh yes!"

"I don't care if you're somebody else's wife, I'm gonna make my son a little sibling." Said Tom.

"You have a son? I have a daughter, wanna betroth them?" Said Valerie.

"Yeah, then during their wedding night, all 4 of us can orgy."

"That sounds hot!" Moaned Valerie as Tom thrusted harder. "Give me all you got!"

"I'll give you more than my all!"

"You better!"

"I bet I'm bigger than Johnny."

"Actually, you feel the same as Johnny, Tom."

"Aw come on, not even an inch taller?"

"Nope, so you better be able to outdo him."

"You're on!" He thrusted faster, picking up pace.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"I can feel my tip kissing your womb!"

"Oh, you and Johnny are still the same, oooooh~"

"I'm gonna cum..."

"Do it! Give our kids a half sibling to share!"

"I will!" Then he unloaded inside her womb!

"Ooooh!" Moaned Valerie. "You failed at outdoing Johnny, but good try!"

"Then I'll keep going!" Tom then started thrusting wildly again, faster and wilder than last time!

"Oooh, yes."

"So...wanna talk?" He moaned

"Umf...yes, I get why Sophie would want a promotion, but why must she always be so far away from you during work?" She moaned back.

"That's what I wonder, like why Johnny hasn't been paying attention to your texts? I bet he's getting promotions too."

"Mmmmh...yes, yes he does. He keeps saying he does it for a better life, but my life would be better if I spent more time with him." She moaned, then wrapped her legs around Tom. "I'm okay with the salary he's making, as long as we don't forget each other."

"I can understand that." He moaned. "But we'll show them, we'll show them a close couple is better than a distanced couple! Then they'll wanna get close to us!"

"Yeah!" she moaned while wrapping her legs around him.

"You ready for the next load?"

"Already?"

"Of course already."

"Sure! Overflow me!"

"You got it!"

Then his 2nd load shot inside!

"OH GOD YESSSSSS!" Valerie shrieked.

Later after cumming again, we now see them cuddling.

"So?"

"Still the same, but it's a satisfying same." She then planted a kiss on his lips. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The next morning, Mr. Green was standing in wait, a sour look in his eyes, waiting for both.

'If their progress comes to a complete halt because they start fighting, they're all fired.' he thought before seeing both couples come in, all smiling. "Good morning."

"Good morning Mr. Green, are we late?"

"No, you're 2 minutes early. I see things are going fine, but I expect work results."

"Yes sir!"

Then they walked by him. That's when someone else appeared.

"Hey Mr. Gr-"

"12 seconds late, consider this a warning." Then he slapped the employee so hard, he spun around and fell to the ground!

"Ow..." he groaned.

A few hours later into the work day, we see Johnny and Sophie saying nothing to each other as they worked at impossible speeds!

'Hmmm, now that's more like it.'

Meanwhile, Tom and Valerie were sexting while working.

"Oooh hot." Said Valerie, texting back.

"Whoa, nice." Then he texted back.

"Stop or I'm pounding you into mush." He said since their cubicles were right next to each other.

"Sorry."

They both replied.

Later, it was lunch break, all the employees were confused seeing the couples together but with other people.

"Ignore it everyone."

"But-"

"I said ignore it." Mr. Green said with a voice so deep a demonic, it caused not just their skin and hair to go pale, but also their suits and the floor around them to go pale as well. "Now finish up your lunch."

They all turned around and started eating. After that, we now see Sophie and Johnny putting their feet up on the table while Tom and Valerie were feeding each other.

"Thank you."

"I thought I was clear on no lovey dovey stuff during work hours."

"But it's lunch break right now." Said Tom.

"You got me there." He replied. "So, seems you're both enjoying the company of each other's spouses...maybe you should divorce and marry the other."

That got all 4 to pause and look at him.

"Oh, don't tell me 'gee whiz Mr. Green, sure we're having fun banging each other's spouse, we ain't gonna break up just because of a petty fight'."

"Well...it's not that."

"Then what the fuck is it?"

"We were actually thinking of that."

"Oh, so I just read your minds? Good for me!" Mr. Green said sarcastically.

"But we're gonna prove couples who don't spend that much time together can still love each other." Said Johnny and Sophie.

"And we'll prove couples who spend the whole day everyday together wont get sick of each other." Said Valerie and Tom.

"Huh?" Said Mr. Green. "Fine, can't wait for the negative results to happen to you both."

"I doubt that." They all said.

Later that night, we see both couples making out in their cars.

'For the love of the goddess of darkness, have some shame.' Said Mr. Green as he entered his car, coincidentally between both of theirs. Mr. Green then honked his horn, snapping them out of their trance.

Both couples then started driving.

"Yeah, they're gonna switch attitudes...I'll give it 2 weeks." He said before getting out of the parking lot as well. "Otherwise I'll owe Bob five bucks."

'No way we'll get tired of each other.' Thought Valerie and Tom.

'We see each other at home anyways, no way we'll start getting possessive.' Thought Sophie and Johnny.

Next week, we now see Mr. Green being right...

Valerie looked at her phone, considering texting Tom. 'Meh, he's fine.'

Tom did the same. 'She'll be okay.'

'This is gonna happen at lunch, I just know it.' That's when Sophie tapped Mr. Green's shoulder. "Yes?"

"Uh...hey there Mr. Green." Said Johnny.

"We were just wondering if we could move our cubicles next to each other..."

"No, and no buts, unless you want me to turn both of yours red."

"Awww."

Later at lunch, Valerie and Tom were just chilling out at the lunch table, not really looking at each other while Sophie and Johnny were sitting so close next to each other that their cheeks were touching.

"So what now?" Asked Valerie.

"I dunno...we've kinda done everything already." Said Tom.

"Never leave me." Said Sophie.

"Don't plan on it." Said Johnny.

"Greetings, so, have I been proven right, yet?" Asked Mr. Green.

"Yes."

"Good, now...do you guys have some apologies to say to each other?"

They then turned to their real spouses.

"Valerie...sorry I've been ignoring your texts. I now realize that being more intimate is good for us." Said Johnny.

"Johnny, sorry I've been so clingy, I've now realized that backing off from time to time can help us focus." Said Valerie.

"Tom, you know we need this promotion, but don't worry, I'll text you once in a while." Said Sophie.

"Guess I can stop worrying so much about you, and trust yah on this." Said Tom.

"Good, so now what?" Asked Mr. Green.

"After work, the 4 of us are gonna have a makeup foursome." Said Valerie.

"Good, which means I better see you all focused more on work here than drama."

"We will, thanks boss." All 4 said, about to hug him.

"Don't you fucking hug me, I have pepper spray!"

"Sorry!"

Then they all went back to work.

Later...at a motel room...all 4 were nude, and kissing eachother very passionately. Yes including the guys with each other.

It was like looking at 4 way Pocky Game. 4 faces pressing against each other in the center.

Then, they broke the kiss.

"So, you got my wife pregnant?" Said Johnny.

"Yeah, you too?" Tom answered.

"Yep." He answered back.

"Nice!" Then they fist bumped.

"So girls, who's first to get sandwiched?" Asked Johnny.

"Oh, me! I wanna go first!" Said Valerie.

"No me!" Said Sophie.

"Sorry Sophie, first come, first serve." Said Tom.

"Awww."

Both men stood over Valerie who was on her knees. She then took one dick in her hand and started giving the other one a few licks.

"Ooh yeah."

'I'm so excited, my husband and sex friend, both about to sandwhich me between thier bodies.' Thought Valerie as she sucked and stroked faster. 'I'm soaking already.' Then she switched between sucking and stroking.

"Oh fuck yeah."

She went even faster, just wanting to get foreplay over with already so she can get fucked in both holes.

"Need some help?" Said Sophie, suddenly behind Valerie before reaching around and grabbing her chest.

"Ah! Yes! I wanna finish up foreplay now!"

"I can help with that." She then took a dick in her mouth and started sucking just as fast!

"Oh fuck! I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too man!"

Both girls then felt cum fill their mouths! Their cheeks inflating full of cum. After they finished, both girls looked at each other and started kissing, sharing the load their husbands gave them.

Both watched while their dicks sprang back to life. Both girls drank the mixture of cum and saliva and then both guys grabbed Valerie.

"Did you miss me?" Asked Johnny as he was playing with his wife's chest.

"Yeah, but Tom's similar shape and size helped me through our separation." She moaned as Tom squeezed her ass.

"Ready?" Asked both men.

"Yeah, get crazy!"

"We aim to."

Then they both thrusted as far as they could inside her!

"Oh God yes!"

They then lifted Valerie up and carried her as they thrusted inside her!

"Wow! We should try this around the house for exercise." Said Tom.

"Surprised you never done this before." Said Johnny.

"Tom doesn't have that much muscle, I'm the one who carried him over the threshold during our wedding night." Said Sophie.

"Don't tell them that!"

Too late, Johnny and Valerie were laughing.

"Hey! Shut up!"

"Aww, don't worry, you'll build up strength if we do this more often." Moaned Valerie, before both men thrusted harder. "Come on, really give it to me!"

"You asked for it!" Said Johnny before he claimed his wife's lips, both men thrusted even faster, making their balls touch! Both dicks were now twitching!

'Oh god yes! I want all their sperm!'

"Take it babe!" Then both men unloaded inside her!

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

After that, they laid Valerie on the bed, who slept there with a satisfied face.

"Oh boys, ready for just one more round?" Asked Sophie.

"Hell yeah!" Said Johnny and Tom.

"Then come and get it~"

They climbed onto the other bed that Sophie was on and grabbed her! Tom rubbing against his wife's pussy and Johnny rubbing against her ass!

"Ready?"

"Give it to me boys!"

They obliged and shove their dicks in as hard as they could!

"Oh yes! Even though you and Johnny's skills are the same, I still missed your dick." Said Sophie.

"I missed your pussy as well, Sophie." Then they pressed their lips against each other.

"Relax lovebirds, we've got plenty of time for making out." Said Johnny before giving Sophie's ass a good spank!

"Oh yes!"

Tom then started giving Sophie some tiger kisses.

"Mmmh, I love the way you nibble on my neck!"

"Then I better leave plenty of bite marks."

"Mmmmh oooh yess...I'm gonna cum at this rate!"

"So am I!" Moaned Tom.

"Me too." Moaned Johnny.

"Let's cum together!" Moaned Sophie.

"Right inside me!"

Then the last loads of the night filled her up!

"Aaaaah!"

Later, we now see both couples with their respective spouses.

"Greatest make up sex ever." Said Johnny.

"Hell yeah." Said Tom.

"Night."

"Night."

Now all 4 slept.

It was the end of the month and all 4 were waiting for Inah, Tom and Sophie's daughter, and Mel, Johnny and Valerie's son to come back from boot camp.

"You think the bus is running late?"

"Nah, here it is." Tom said, pointing at the bus.

Then their kids exited it, and they ran over to hug them.

"Hey mom and dad." They said to their respective parents.

"So guess what?" They all said at the same time.

"What?" Asked both Inah and Mel.

"You're gonna be big sister!"

"You'll be a big brother!"

"Really? That's great!" Both said.

"Yeah...but funny thing..." they said.

"What?"

"I got Mel's mom pregnant." Said Tom.

"What!?"

"I got Inah's mom pregnant!" Said Johnny.

"What!?"

"You're gonna be sharing half siblings!" Said Sophie.

"You're joking...right? Me and Inah just started dating." Said Mel.

"Nope, but hey, that's great to hear, we were actually talking about betrothing you guys." Tom explained.

"What!?" Both shouted in astonishment.

"Yeah, we're gonna be one big happy family!" Then the parents all group hugged.

'This is gonna be a weird life.' Thought Inah and Mel.


	200. Index

List of oneshots part 3

Index

xxxxxxxxxxxx

1\. Day of the dead, but with fucking

2\. Rex's nanites can talk!?

3\. Grimzilla takes on the king!

4\. Omni and Cynthia go monster hunting

5\. Taiyang summons a servant

6\. Mataro is strutting his stuff in a kamui

7\. Yui and Jack mess with the earl of phantomhive

8\. Reverse harem with monster men

9\. Salem is Ruby's mom

10\. Tatsumi has a son!

11\. Cynthia deals with her own weird trip

12\. Yugy and Yui are the same?!

13\. Slimeageddon is wrapped up

14\. Even delinquent monster girls can't resist the main protag

15\. Naruto learns how to get breasts

16\. Twilight gets its ass kicked

17\. Stephen King cliches

18\. The yandere slime gets a happy ending

19\. Fear of monsters leads to love

20\. Monster boys exist!?

21\. A lovely assistant gets a mind fuck

22\. RWBYdom part 2

23\. Yui and Jack mess with the earl of phantomhive part 2

24\. Don't fuck with a sex goddess, literally

25\. Ainz vs Tiamat

26\. Monster girls from the closet and under the bed

27\. Sam and Dean deal with kinky monsters

28\. Even hateful can lead to love

29\. Ye old version of gay slime porn!

30\. Omni has a daughter!?

31\. Jagged's a daddy

32\. Vernon gets what's coming to him

33\. Albedo is feeling insecure

34\. Blake summons a servant

35\. Yui and Geo save the kids!

36\. A yakuza and futa….yeah

37\. Even prisoners need monster love

38\. Nora gets a servant

39\. Omni fucks with Hidden Kingdom

40\. A naive boy gets married to a venus flytrap

41\. The superheroes story comes together

42\. Slime all around Beacon

43\. Yang gets a servant

44\. Danny gets an identity crisis

45\. Shelters have a dark and fluffy secret

46\. Two horror women meet, and it's hot

47\. Still a better love story then Twilight

48\. Ranma gets a month worth of curses

49\. Raven gets a servant

50\. A persistent admirer

51\. The trio go on a goddess spree

52\. Xion and Cynthia play

53\. An old fashioned wife

54\. Neo and Roman get servants

55\. Tyrian and Watt get servants

56\. Ruby and Weiss get servants

57\. A yandere corp is born!

58\. Ozpin and Port get servants

59\. Monster girls attacking! With kisses!

60\. Omni messes with the diamonds

61\. Guy surrounded by futas? Uh oh

62\. SkullGreymon ain't the only one around

63\. A rocker meets a frog...girl

64\. Ah! Blind people and plant monster….girls!

65\. Yui and Jack make a documentary

66\. A pudgy Venusmon

67\. The rangers deal with horny girls

68\. Slutty cheer squad

69\. Jaune's family is...dangerous

70\. Time for a hot catfish!

71\. Super crowns for all!

72\. Fox and Velvet get their servants

73\. Even an angsty teen can find love

74\. Body Snatchers! But better!

75\. Futadom all around!

76\. Time for a special daycare

77\. SQUID!...girl!

78\. Alternate Ben roadtrip!

79\. Irony is as bitter as coffee

80\. Alternate Ben roadtrip part 2!

81\. A girl with plenty of hands

82\. Anon with the powerpuff girls

83\. How Joey should have kicked ass

84\. Even ancient aliens can kick ass

85\. Tangeans get a taste of their medicine

86\. Glynda and Oobleck get their servants

87\. More yandere corp members!

88\. Surfing the computer, somewhat

89\. Second chance for the Dark Lord

90\. Time for a Celestial Spirit makeover

91\. Cultivated Relationships, Yui and Jack style

92\. Cyclonis goes good part 2

93\. What? Not a harem of sexy clowns?

94\. A shemale Kenjerou goes on to get a harem

95\. CAPTAIN OMNIVERSE! AWAY!

96\. A shemale Kenjerou goes on to get a harem part 2

97\. A GMILF gets her world rocked

98\. Spin off to the girl with the hundred hands

99\. Falalala lalala!

100\. Sheldon gets a robo maid

101\. Bitch has got to learn

102\. Sun and Adam get servants

103\. DNA hunting

104\. Ben is on roids!

105\. Elena meets other crazies

106\. They grow up faster and faster every year

107\. A village gets catfished

108\. Congrats you're like Echidna

109\. Bar for gods and goddesses part 2

110\. An orc-ish stalker

111\. Ozma and Salem see the future.

112\. Day of the dead, but with fucking part 2

113\. A true monster girl world

114\. Older Jack and Arcee?!

115\. Futa ganguros get a new sister

116\. Best cartoon picnic

117\. Wait, you can fuck Grimm? Huh...

118\. Sheldon gets a robo maid part 2

119\. Into the spider-verse, only different

120\. Common rabbit virus

121\. A Jack and Marisa episode now

122\. Geo! I choose you!

123\. Kacchan has a pussy now!

124\. Don't fuck with a mobster's son

125\. Futa zombies

126\. RWBYdom finale

127\. Trying to be bad so young

128\. Cynthia is a BAD girl

129\. The one keeping Luffy's pals alive

130\. Bar for anime villains

131\. Even big girls get stalkers

132\. Time to go hunting for husbands

133\. Ash and Meowth in the beginning

134\. Satsuki becomes Venom

135\. A dog goes through sheer insanity

136\. Shazam, but with different goddesses

137\. The Rooters get torn asunder

138\. Monster movie girl who makes a friend

139\. Monstergirl fraternity

140\. A daughter with bigger balls than her dad

141\. Yui and Jack meet Jack's double

142\. Jack's assistant gets a big head

143\. The changelings get a makeover

144\. Sam and Dean deal with kinky monsters part 2

145\. There's more than just princess Marco

146\. Monstergirls at the movies

147\. Switched at birth

148\. A newbie detective

149\. A change of pace for a cow

150\. It's the M virus!

151\. Kaiju!...girls

152\. How to train your dragon, but with new tastes!

153\. Daily life with mushroom kingdom girls

154\. Yui gains some students

155\. Monstergirls during the winter

156\. Yui and Geo run across new faces

157\. Insect girls ravaging Japan

158\. Omni's other half gets loose

159\. Swimming with the hot fishes

160\. A fan of the opera ...and it's women

161\. Everyone wants their own KO

162\. A diver who's in for a slimy and long surprise

163\. The criminally insane and hot

164\. The ugly chick that could

165\. Even stiff limbs wanna hold something pudgy

166\. Parody of creepypasta

167\. RWBY, but as SCP

168\. Famous cartoon swords who turn hot

169\. Monstergirl fraternity's improved punishment

170\. Even girls who can destroy the world need husbands

171\. Naruto and the demon of Solomon

172\. Barkeep dealing with monster girls

173\. Xiaolin Showdown insanity

174\. Sonic and Tails, sharing bitches

175\. Scared of germs, but maybe not hot girls

176\. Shrek, but with tits

177\. Happosai who can snap ...oh shit

178\. Snake ready to gobble up a sexy fairy

179\. Yui and Jack ready to sell you shit

180\. Yui trolling the crystal gems

181\. Two dates for the price of one

182\. Yui and Trahzo playing a kids card game? Finally!

183\. Short man, tall girlfriend who happens to be fluffy

184\. Yui and Omni play a children's card game

185\. Naive knight

186\. Feminine man who goes on a wild trip to save a girl

187\. Matchmaker finds her own match

188\. Even old gods gotta adopt

189\. Jacky Doo, where are you?!

190\. A brother and sister drive up in the woods, wait no that's not the punchline

191\. Big Hero 6 and all the others

192\. Yandere club

193\. Big Hero 6 and all the others part 2

194\. Bill was bad enough, but now monster girls?

195\. An ending we wish from a convoluted sense of logic

196\. Yui trolls the JL

197\. Gigantamax for all!

198\. Jaune and his many dates

199\. CEO and the swingers

200\. Index


End file.
